Spells and Louds
by heavy5comando
Summary: Takes place after the events in Spell Luck. Now follow Lincoln and his new family with the Louds in tow as they brave new adventures across the known and unknown. Thanks for those who have been very supportive with my stories, including this one!
1. Ch1 the Sunsets on Energon

**Spells and Louds****Chapter 1: The Sunsets over Energon**

Royal Woods is under siege! Energy blasts, missiles and bullet rounds are coming from the attacking direction, while on the defending side Neil is firing energy rounds with a blaster, Luna Frost is creating ice barriers, hurling icicle shots and freezing the ground below their giant opponents, an angelic figure sends out coils of red energy destroying their enemies and Lincoln is taking cover behind a fallen car, while his mech is attacking on its own firing missiles and bullets, Lincoln sets his blaster to fire, he point up and launches a flame ball that explodes destroying ten of the opposing side, Lincoln looks to the screen, and freeze frame "You're probably wondering, what the heck is going on here? Who's attacking royal woods? Why is your mech attacking on its own? And who's the mysterious angelic figure? Well to answer your questions I'm gonna have to take you back three days ago"

(_Rewind to three days ago_)

Lincoln is putting his school things in his locker "Hey Lincoln" Lincoln turns around to see Lucy walk by him with the younger louds following "Hey Lucy" Lincoln replies, the other's don't reply because they still believe Lincoln hates them, Lincoln sighs 'they still think I hate them, well maybe a little' Lincoln looks to see Lana looking down and sad, Lincoln didn't like seeing his favorite grease monkey looking down "You thinking about Lana again?" Lincoln turns to see Jordan, Clyde, Stella, Zach, Liam, Rusty, Mollie and Joy, Lincoln closes his locker "Yeah, still am" Jordan hugs him "You should talk to her, maybe it will help" Lincoln returns her hug "If you think it will help, okay" they break the hug and Jordan kisses his cheek, they hear the school bell ring and head off to class

Later after school Lincoln is already outside headed for his Vulture, then he spots Lana is the sandbox looking down, he remembers what Jordan said to him, Lincoln sighs and walks towards the sand box, Lana is sitting on the sand fiddling with a stick, then a figure sits next to her, she turns to see "Lincoln" Lincoln smiles at her "Hey Lana" Lana gets nervous and just looks down feeling a little sad, they both stay silent, then Lincoln has an idea "You wanna go check out my bike?" Lana looks to him, she was fascinated by it, she's never seen anything like it, her mechanic instincts were kicking in and she looks to her ex-brother, smiles and nods

Lincoln gets up and walks with Lana to his bike, Lana sees his free hand and just holds it, Lincoln notices this and smiles, they arrive in front of the vehicle Lana looks at it nervously "Lana this is the Vulture" Lincoln says to her, Lana just looks at it "Go ahead touch it, she won't bite" Lincoln says with a smile, Lana slowly walks towards it and gets to see it up close, the long hood, the exhausts at the back, the large engine turbines and the comfy leather seating, she even sees the meter gages "This is so cool" Lana says, Lincoln just smiles, then he opens the hood, Lana sees what he's doing and looks inside the hood, she sees the large engine, with some parts that she's never seen before, though the cold fusion rods look like something Lisa had a long time ago (what Lisa had we're uranium rods)

Lucy, Lisa and Lola leave the school "Where is Lana?" "I swear if she's in the dumpster again!" "This is ridiculous, her uncanny nature to just run off is something I would not have predicted" then Lucy stops in place causing Lola and Lisa to bump into her "Lucy!" "Why are you no longer in motion?" the other two look at what she's looking at "Lana?" "Is that Lincoln?" Lucy just smiles, they all see Lincoln talking to Lana about his ride (but not the secret hero stuff) and seeing them laugh 'That's another forgiven' Lucy thinks to herself "Come on girls let's go home" Lisa and Lola look at Lucy confused and follow her "But what about Lana" Lola asks "She'll catch up

"The steel cage of the hood was actually built at FutureTech, it only took me 6 hours to weld the rest of the missing parts" Lincoln mentions to Lana "That's so cool Lincoln" then Lincoln has an idea, he pushes one of the buttons on the handle, on the right side of the bike a side car transforms outward it is also hovering, Lana is shocked by this "You wanna go for a ride?" Lincoln asks her, Lana looks to Lincoln and smiles "Yeah!" Lincoln picks up Lana and puts her into the side car "I can go in myself you know" Lana says "I know" Lincoln says teasingly as he activates his helmet "Awesome" Lana says, Lincoln starts the engine making Lana excited, then Lincoln puts a white helmet on her head the straps automatically strap themselves "Sweet" "You ready little lady?" Lincoln asks "Let's do this" then they drive off with Lana cheering all the way, at the same time Jordan watches this and smiles as well as Leni and Luna in the car "Aww! That's so sweet" Leni says "Guess that's another one forgiven" Luna smiles

Lincoln and Lana drive right by Lucy, Lola and Lisa who watch as Lana enjoys herself "Lucky" Lola and Lisa complain "Oh hush up" Lucy says and they continue walking, they finally arrive at the loud house "That was awesome Lincoln" Lana says as she gets off the side car "Glad you liked it Lana" Lincoln also gets off, then Lana hugs Lincoln "Thanks Lincoln" Lincoln returns the hug "No problem Lana", then Lincoln could feel Lana shaking, it could only mean that she's crying "I'm so sorry Lincoln! I didn't mean to drive you away!" Lincoln smiles and pets her back "Don't cry Lana, I'm not mad at you" Lana just smiles

Soon they break the hug "You should head on inside now kid" Lincoln says ruffling her hat making her laugh "Here this is yours" Lana hands him back the helmet, but Lincoln gives it back to her "Keep it" Lana smiles and hugs him again, Lucy, Lola and Lisa arrive and see the two hugging, Lisa slowly approaches the vulture, even though Lincoln is facing away from the bike "Lisa you touch that bike I will have FutureTech down here to convict you of grand theft" Lincoln says still smiling and hugging Lana, Lisa backs away and is being pulled by Lucy, Lincoln gets back on his bike and starts the engine, he looks back to the Lucy and Lana and waves at them, they kindly wave back and he takes off back to Spellman estate

At the Spellman estate Neil is building a bird house, then Lincoln arrives "Dad what are you doing?" "Building a bird house, I thought it would be nice to have some wild life around here and it's gonna be migration season too, so who knows what ends up in here" Lincoln just chuckles a bit and parks his ride until "Sir Martin McKenzie wishes your presence at FutureTech immediately" Neil looks at the house even Lincoln "What! Why?" they both ask "He didn't say but he said to bring Luna and Gwen as well" Harv adds, Neil and Lincoln look at each other "Let's go!"

Soon Neil, Lincoln, Gwen and Luna arrive at FutureTech (Leni stayed behind to watch over Lily), they enter the building and see Victor "Follow me" they follow Victor to the warehouse room where there was no one else there but martin "Hey McKenzie! Whats happening?" Neil asks as they approach him, martin turns to see them "Good you're here catch" martin throws a folder to Neil who catches it, Neil looks at the folder "project Dimensional? This is about the chronosphere thing right?" "Yes it is, and then there these" martin shows them the basket filled with other folders, the Spellman's look at each one "What are these?" Luna asks, martin sighs "After you and Lincoln restored the Vulture bike, we've been mass producing them and they are turning out great for military purposes, high speed patrols and recon tactics, so I was thinking, what if we went back to other projects that we abandoned" they look at him with confusion

So these are ditched projects" Neil asks "Pretty much" Victor says "Project Aqua Ice?" Luna looks in confusion "We're trying to create a special kind of ice that can regenerate, which could be perfect if we apply it to the melting polar caps" martin explains "Project Emerald Flame?" Gwen picks up the folder "To make a special green fire that would act for both combat tactics and healing factors and can be controlled" "Project Black Volcano" Neil holding a folder "We're trying to figure out how to neutralize Volcanic eruptions, which could help save thousands of lives" and finally Lincoln "Project Ivy!" Martin walks towards him "Imagine Wheat, Corn, Vegetables strong against parasitic attacks, can survive harsh climate situations, can regenerate after being harvested, could feed the world" they all look at him "This sounds kinda cool and all, but it also sounds like playing god" Neil says "We're not playing god, we're just trying to help humanity, save it" Martin explains, they all look at each other "I guess this could all work, but you gotta be careful when doing this" Lincoln says to martin "Come on Lincoln, when has there ever been anything wrong going on in here" They look at him with stern looks, Luna folds her arms "Oh! Right! Well nothing bad is happening now!" "BOOM!" they all feel the ground shaking "I take back what I said"

They all rush towards the Chronosphere room and see the machine activating on its own "What the hell!" Victor says, Martin heads for the control panel and is shocked "McKenzie! What's happening?!" Neil yells, martin remains silent "Martin?" Luna yells at him, martin turns around and they see his shocked look "A portals opening" they all remain silent "What?!" then they see rainbow energy manifest around the machine and it starts to hum louder "Hit the Deck!" Luna and Lincoln (with his blaster) create an Ice dome around everyone, then a bright light emits from the room then implodes back into the chronosphere, then becomes an energy shockwave, it doesn't affect anything and no one even notices it as it goes around the planet, soon the dust clears the ice dome breaks "Is everyone alright?" Neil asks as they all just look around, the room was covered in multi-colored scorch marks, then they hear something "It sounds like crying" Gwen says, they ready their weapons and see a figure through the smoke slouching on the ground crying, they see a teenage girl, her skin was orange, she's wearing a black long sleeved jacket, a pink top with a strange sun logo on it, an orange skirt with a yellow and pink line going diagonal and black boots with pink decals, but what caught their attention was her hair! It was red with a few yellow streaks, Gwen approaches her "Are you okay?"

At the FutureTech Med bay Victor checks the girls vision "She seems fine, no injuries at all" the girl just sits on the bed holding her arms and still looking sad, Neil looks to martin "Where did she come from?" Martin then realizes "She's not from this world!" they look at him in shock, then back to the girl, Gwen walks towards her and sits down next to her, she places her hand on her shoulder "You okay kid?" the girl sighs "No" they heard her speak, Neil approaches her "who are you child?" the girl looks to Neil then back down and wipes a few tears "Sunset …….. Sunset Shimmer" they all look at her with concern, Gwen smiles "That's a lovely name" then Sunset goes back to crying, soon Neil with Martin and Victor are talking outside, while Lincoln, Luna and Gwen are still in the room trying to comfort Sunset "It's okay brah, you're safe now" Luna says reassuringly "Nothing bad is gonna happen to you" Lincoln adds, Sunset then calms down and looks at them "Lincoln" "Luna" "Gwen" "Spellman" they say "It's nice to meet you all" she says finally calming down

Then Neil, Martin and Victor enter the room "Alright, Ms. Shimmer, we need to know-""Where I came from? I can answer that" the three male adults look in disbelief "Okay then" they grab some chairs and sit "I don't really know if you'll all believe me though" Sunset says, then Luna shows her hand creating an ice snowflake hovering, Lincoln brings out his blaster "Try us" they all say, Sunset Shimmer tells them who she is and that she's from another earth, but in truth she's actually a unicorn from a magical dimension called Equestria, she even tells them of the things she's done, abandoning her studies, being evil, trying to redeem herself and saving everyone from the dazzle's, they just look at her with utter disbelief "Well that was intriguing" Victor says "Now I'm a believer" martin adds , then Lincoln asks "Why were you crying?" Sunset then gets hit by a stampede of memories and starts to tear up, Lincoln realizes she was going through something painful "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Lincoln apologizes "If it's too personal we won't push you" Luna says, then Sunset stops crying "No, it's okay, you all need to know" Sunset tells them the story of the Anonymous incident, they look at her with shock "you poor thing" "Oh my gosh brah" "That is so not cool" "What would your friend ……. Uh …. Twilight say?!" Neil just looks out the window sternly while Lincoln looks at sunset with pity

Lincoln approaches Sunset and hugs her, she gets confused by his gesture "I know what it's like to be left behind, abandoned, unloved" Lincoln says shedding a small tear, Luna looks down, Gwen wipes a few tears, Sunset then hugs him and cries, later "Well since you're here now, do you wanna go back? To Canterlot high?" Martin asks, but sunset looks down "I don't know if I should" then Neil has an idea "How about you stay with us, for a while, until you make your decision" Sunset looks to him "really? Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden" Lincoln shakes his head "No child, you won't be, let us help you" Gwen, Luna and Lincoln agree, so Sunset accepts it, as they head for Neil's car "Martin!" martin walks towards Neil "Run a diagnostic on the Chronosphere, we don't know what else might have gone through" Martin nods "Exactly what I was thinking" then they take off back to Spellman estate

Soon they arrive at the house, Sunset is surprised where they live, she's introduced to Harv, Leni and Lily and they explain to them where Sunset came from, Leni accepts her instantly and loves her outfit, Lily just giggles as Sunset was given permission to hold her, they decide to tell Sunset why they were adopted, Sunset is shocked at what Lincoln's been through but she was glad he found a new family, they show her that she will be staying at the guest room, Sunset has never felt loved like this before, the following day, as the Spellman kid's head to school and Neil goes to FutureTech, Gwen tutors Sunset at home (she's technically a teenager so she still needs her education) when the family returns home, Sunset spends time with each of them helping Leni with some new clothes (she doesn't know that the clothes are for her), Jamming out with Luna, and Luna's surprised at how good she is with an electric guitar, reading comics with Lincoln and she shows him her drawing skills, she even goes to the work out area in the basement with Neil and babysitting Lily

On the third day Sunset is helping Neil make dinner, once dinner finishes they bring the food to the living room to watch a movie "Alright lets watch everyone" Neil says, Luna nods and turns on the TV that shows Alice in Wonderland (not the cartoon one), while their watching the movie Sunset looks at each of them 'Neil is a strong, devoted man to his family and any child in danger, Gwen is pretty smart and caring, Leni is fun, kind and in a way honest (when it matters), Luna is pretty laid back, Loyal and awesome and she's a pretty cool hero (oops I just made a pun), Lincoln's selfless, thick skinned and forgiving then theirs Lily whose just a baby' Sunset just couldn't help but be happy with the people around her 'Wish twilight was here to meet them' Sunset then goes back to watching the TV not too far outside of the town a portal opens and multiple vehicles come out consisting of multiple Honda's, Toyota's, three black Chevy Suburban's and they're being led by a police car

The next day everything goes on as it is but somewhere outside Royal Woods a portal opens and multiple vehicles come out consisting of multiple Honda's, Toyota's, three black Chevy Suburban's and they're being led by a police car and they head to town, School has just finished, Lincoln boards his Vulture after talking to his girlfriend, Luna and Leni head to the car and they all head back home, but on their way they get a call from Martin even Neil whose at home "Hey Martin What's up" they all say "Portal just opened! Multiple targets inbound to royal woods! Energy signatures like nothing we've ever seen!" they all remain silent, Lincoln turns his bike around and it transforms into the Arct Cycle, Leni tops the car and Luna gets off and transforms, Leni drives back home passing by Neil's car who is headed to town, Neil calls authorities to evacuate a specific location in town "Something's about to hit and it is not a friendly!" Neil then hits the gas

Leni arrives at home, Gwen switches the TV to UAV mode where they watch whatever the drone sees (the drone was launched by FutureTech), Leni with Lily and Sunset join her , they spot multiple vehicles passing by the royal woods sign "Martin are you seeing this?" Gwen asks through communication link "Fifteen Honda's, Ten Toyota's and Three Chevy Black Suburban's and a …… Police Car?" martin says "zoom in on the squad car" Gwen says and they spot the words on the side of the car says "To Punish and Enslave" Gwen and Martin's eyes go wide "Oh no!" Neil catches up to freezer burn, while Luna Frost is flying above them "Neil! Guys!" Gwen calls them "What's wrong Mom/Hon!" they ask "What your facing are…. Are…….. "Neil then gets concerned "are what?" "Decepticons!" martin yells, Neil's car and Freezer burns bike stops and Luna frost lands "What?" "Seriously!" "Are you sure?" they ask "A police car with the words to punish and enslave leading a large group of vehicles as well as three Chevy black suburban's, how's that for belief!" martin says, they then get back on the road and drive to the location

Near Ketchum park police are evacuating everyone until a black Chevy Suburban transforms into Crowbar he hits the fence turning it into a ramp, allowing the other two to transform into Crankcase and Hatchet, people start running and screaming, then multiple other cars transform into Vehicon soldiers, then the Police car arrives and transforms into a large robot with brass knuckles that say Punish on the right, Enslave on the left, Barricade! "Secure the perimeter! Find that energy source! This world will belong to Lord Megatron!" "I beg to differ" Neil arrives and blasts them with a prototype energy weapon knocking barricade into a tree, Barricade gets back up "Get those fools!" the troops start shooting, Neil takes cover behind his car (its blast proof), as Hatchet lunges towards Neil, he is frozen in midflight and then shattered by Luna Frost "What's wrong? Cold feet?!" they start blasting her and she dodges their attacks and launching icicle shots, Crankcase and Crowbar throw their spear grenades but are caught by a mech, Freezer burn who throws them towards other two decepticons making them explode

AS the battle rages on Luna notices Luan, Lori, Lucy, Lana and Lola hiding behind the restrooms, she immediately rushes towards them "Luna Frost?" they gasp "I'm getting you all out of here now! Come on!" they follow her, then a decepticon notices and blasts them, Luna Frost stops and makes an ice barriers, Lincoln then ejects from the Arct mech "Arct, take them out!" the mech activates AI mode and fires missiles and bullet rounds, Luna is trying to hold the ice barrier, Lincoln is behind Arct blasting Ice and fire shots, Neil's car is flipped over by barricade "oh shit!" he scrambles for cover and blasts the decepticon, as barricade tries to shoot him, at the Spellman Estate they watch as all three of them are trying to hold the line, Sunset sees the disaster Luna's Ice barrier keeps breaking from the focused fire, she struggle to make new ones, Lincoln and Arct back up while shooting and Neil is running and shooting away from the decepticon "Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" Sunset saw how in trouble they were, she didn't want this to happen to them, to the people who helped her, the people who cared for her, the people she could call family!

At FutureTech "Air force is inbound to the location!" Victor says "There's still civilians down there! And Neil, Luna Frost and Freezer Burn!" Martin retaliates, then they hear a humming sound, they head to the chronosphere room, the machine starts humming again but not shaking violently "What the?!" "Here we go again!" a red energy shoots out of the building avoiding walls and people, it then shoots into the sky, then the machine shuts down "That was new" was all martin could say, Sunset then looks towards the door and walks to it leaving the house, Leni notices this "Sunset? Where are you going?" Gwen also turns, they follow outside to see Sunset just standing there "Sunset?" Gwen asks then clouds start to gather with red lightning, Gwen and Leni look at the sky and then back to sunset who closes her eyes, Gwen realizes what was gonna happen and runs towards her "Sunset!" but it was too late a massive red beam hits the teenage girl

The battle at the park becomes too much "We need Reinforcements!" Neil says hiding behind a dumpster, blasting at barricade "Could use some help here!" Luna says creating another ice barrier "Arct we gotta get to her!" Lincoln yells as Arct slowly walks towards Luna Frost while shielding Freezer Burn! "Keep firing! Finnish them!" Barricade calls out, Neil fires several rounds hitting two Vehicons, he gets back to cover and reloads "Neil" he hears Gwen from his radio "A little busy here hon!" he fires more rounds then gets back down "Reinforcement inbound" Neil stays silent "What?", the decepticons stop shooting and look up "What are you fools doing!" then barricade looks up, Lincoln, Arct, Neil and Luna look up towards the sun to see an angelic like figure, they all remain silent "Does this mean we're dead?" Barricade punches his soldier

Then Red energy coils wrap around eight decepticons and break them, Barricade just watches in shock "Shoot that thing!" they focus their fire only to be sent back by a red barrier around the angel, the figure lands back down and uses red energy coils to carry the loud civilians out of the fight, Luna, Neil and Lincoln just watch and recognize her "Sunset?" Luna asks, the figure is sunset, she's wearing a white strapless dress with the back part extending behind her, she's wearing white fingerless gloves, gold boots with wing patterns, red sun shape bracelets on her upper arms, glowing yellow wings, her hair is floating upwards, a glowing horn is on her forehead and she's wearing a red mask, She looks to Luna Frost "I am Daydream shimmer" she says shocking Neil, Lincoln and Luna, then Daydream shoots a red energy coil that rips through multiple decepticons "Let's get this battle started shall we?" they all nod and join in the fight

Energy blasts, missiles and bullet rounds are coming from the decepticons, Neil is firing energy rounds with a blaster, Luna Frost is creating ice barriers, hurling icicle shots and freezing the ground below Decepticon soldiers, Daydream Shimmer sends out coils of red energy destroying their enemies and Lincoln is taking cover behind a fallen car, while the Arct mech is firing missiles and bullets, Freezer Burn sets his blaster to fire, he point up and launches a flame ball that explodes destroying ten Vehicons, Lincoln looks to the screen, and freeze frame "Now you're caught up!" and back to the fight, the heroes destroy each decepticon, Luna and Lincoln also do their finishing moves on Crankcase and Crowbar, barricade sees that there's no way they can win and retreats out of there a portal opens up and barricade drives through, Neil hears jets coming "Incoming airstrike!" they turn around to see the jets, Daydream, Luna Frost and Freezer Burn create a glowing red ice dome as the jets destroy the decepticons, the smoke clears and the dome dissipates, they all look at each other and group hug, while everyone cheers

Later they return home, Martin and Victor there and they scan sunset but she tells them what's happening to her, she tells them that it was a form of magic that manifested from her emotions for the safety of the people she can call family, the Spellman's look at her with smiles "That explains the red energy beam that came out of the chronosphere" martin says "It must've come from Equestria or something and responded to you" Victor adds, then Neil approaches her "Sunset, me and Gwen were thinking, how would you like to call us family for reals" Sunset, Lincoln, Luna and Leni holding Lily realize what he meant, Sunset starts to shed some tears "Mom? Dad?" she then hugs both of them, then the other kids join in on the group hug "Welcome to the family!" what they don't notice is the strange necklace that appears around sunset's neck

Martin and Victor watch the family hug it out "Today was unexpected" victor says "Indeed" martin says "so what happens now?" victor asks, martin looks to the sky "We wait" from a distance above a tree in the forest a cloaked figure holding a staff with a raven on it watches them "This is just the start for all of you" the figure speaks in a Scottish accent "Be prepared for battles to come, for the fate of the realms is at stake!" the figure morphs into a raven and flies off

To be continued….

**And there's chapter one folks, another loud forgiven, a new family member, a new hero and new enemies! Will they return? What else will they be facing? Who was that mysterious raven shifting person? Find out next time on the next chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Ch2 A new Friendship

**Spells and Louds****Chapter 2: A new friendship**

Through the hallways of Royal Woods Elementary, everyone is getting ready for an upcoming school dance "The Sadie Hawkins Dance!" Rusty says, he, Clyde, Zach, Liam and Stella look at the poster "I heard they're gonna add three chocolate fountains" Zach says "I heard that they're bringing in a new DJ!" Stella adds "I heard that they're gonna allow country music" they all look at Liam, "What it could happen" "I wonder why are they making this one awesome?" Clyde asks to himself "You can thank my dad for that" they all turn around to see Lincoln and Jordan "You're dad is doing all this?!" Zach asks shocked "Yeah! He heard that the last Sadie Hawkins dance was a bit boring, so he decided to donate some funds to the school" Lincoln replies "Wow" "Awesome!" "That's so cool!" Epic!" then Lincoln turns to Clyde "And yes there will be some emergency medical crew in case it gets too rough" Clyde sighs in relief, while their all chatting Lincoln sees Lucy walking by, Lincoln smiles 'hope Lucy likes the surprise'

With Lucy she heads to her locker gets her poetry journal and closes it "Hey Lucy" haiku says from behind the locker door "Haiku?" says Lucy in confusion "come on, you don't wanna be late, we have a meeting at the young morticians club" Haiku is about to walk away "Haiku wait!" Haiku turns around to see a nervous and yet confused Lucy "I thought I was no longer a member of the club?" Haiku smiles "You should thank Lincoln for that" Lucy gasps in shock, Haiku smiles "He told us that forgives you and he wants you back in our club, we hesitated at first, but after some convincing we decided why not, if Lincoln can forgive you then so can we" Lucy couldn't believe what she's hearing, she's back in the club, her friends, the gloominess of others "Now come on we don't wanna be late" Haiku walks away as Lucy follows, Lucy sees Lincoln talking to his friends, Lincoln sees her as well, Lucy mouths the words 'Thank you' Lincoln just nods in response

Meanwhile at Royal Woods High School Leni and Luna exit the car along with Sunset Shimmer, the announcement of a new Spellman was made yesterday, though people don't know to where this girl comes from they at least know that she's in good, caring hands, Sunset's attire has changed thanks to Leni, she is now wearing a blue blouse with a different black long sleeved jacket, blue jeans and high heeled black boots, both the boots and the jacket have an orange decal, Sunset looks at the school "This is it! A new life, new family and a new school" Luna and Leni stand by Sunset "First time jitters brah?" Luna asks "Yeah, I guess" Leni puts a hand on her shoulder "It's okay, if anything goes wrong we've got your back" Sunset smiles at them, then they see vanzilla parking itself and coming out was Lori and Luan "I'm gonna guess that's them" sunset says "Yeah" Leni/Luna reply "But let's not mind them, come on" Lenis says as the two girls follow, Lori and Luan notice them heading to the school "Guess she's the new girl" Lori says "And their new sister" Luan adds, the two then head inside

Leni, Sunset and Luna walk through the hallways every student eaves to her "Looks like you got everyone's attention dude" says Luna "This is so exciting for you huh?" Leni adds "Yeah, I guess it is" Sunset feels much better knowing she could make a good impression "Leni over here" Jackie calls out "Oh its them come on!" Leni drags Sunset with her "Whoa Leni!" Luna just laughs "I'll see you guys later" Luna then goes another direction looking for Sam, Leni and sunset arrive to the teen crew "Guys, this is my new 16 year old sister Sunset Shimmer Spellman!" Sunset waves "Sunset these are my friends, Carol, Whitney, Becky, Dana, Teri, Jackie and Mandee!" "Nice to meet you guys" Sunset says "Oh my gosh your outfit looks so cool" Jackie says "And you're hair! How do you get that color?" Whitney asks in shock "Oh this is natural" Sunset replies, the girls gasp "No way!" "How?" "Like wicked!" "That is so unbelievable!" soon Sunset has made a whole new set of friends 'if twilight could see me now'

At the cafeteria Sunset is seated with Leni and the teen crew, on the table next to them was Luna and her friends, who are also talking to Sunset "So you play guitar too!" Sam asks "Yeah it's pretty much nothing" Sunset replies "Maybe later you can show us what you can really do!" says Jonathan, while they're talking sunset sees Lori walking alone with her tray of food looking down, a bunch of boys at another table smirk and throw a spoon on the ground causing Lori to slip and fall, the whole cafeteria erupts in laughter except for the table with Leni and Luna, okay Jonathan chuckles for a bit until Sam and Luna slap him in the back of the head "What? It's funny!" Sunset just looks at Lori trying to pick herself back up and a few tears drop from her face fall onto the floor, that's when sunset steps in

She gets up from her seat and walks towards Lori, Leni, Luna and their friends are shocked at this, Lori just stays in her position until a hand is presented, Lori looks up to see Sunset Shimmer "You need help?" Lori accepts the help and gets back up "Thank you" says Lori, then sunset hands her a brown paper bag "This was made by my dad, it's a bacon and egg sandwich" Lori just looks at her in disbelief and so does everyone else "But why?" Lori asks, Sunset smiles "If there's one thing I know is that picking on people who've done wrong shouldn't be treated like this, they already feel guilt and pain, those who push them harder are bigger monsters" everyone in the cafeteria are shocked, even the boys who caused this "I'll be seeing all of you after school" says the teacher next to them, Lori just starts to tear up "Thank you, um" "Sunset Shimmer" Sunset replies, Lori wipes her tears and smiles "Thank you Sunset" then Lori hugs her "Anytime" then Sunset heads back to the others, Lori then heads to the lone table feeling a bit happy, even though Leni and Luna dislike Lori, they were proud at what sunset did

As School is over for the day Leni, Luna and Sunset head to the car and onto the mall, while Lincoln decided to escort Jordan home "You ready?" Lincoln asks Jordan whose sitting in the side car "You know it" then they drive off, meanwhile at FutureTech martin is in the warehouse with victor ripping apart decepticon metal, but to make sure their evil chromosome insects don't corrupt the system martin unleashes his new prototype weapon "Meet the Cryo Cannon" victor just looks with an unamused face "So it's just like Freezer Burns blaster" says Victor, martin sighs "Well sort of, just watch" the weapon charges up and fires a single shot the ice on the robots body starts spreading till the entire thing is frozen, then small robotic insects fall from the body completely frozen, victor picks one up "Whoa, that's cool" "I know right, we can neutralize the parasite's then send this frozen piece of metal into the heating room" martin explains, then an alarm goes off "Oh what now?!" they both head to the chronosphere room, the machine starts humming "Okay this is bad, again" says victor, martin races to the control panel "I can't shut it off!" victor looks at him "What?!" the machine to hum louder, then a massive energy wave is released, Martin and victor just look in shock "We should call the heroes" says martin "On it" victor walks away

At the Spellman estate Neil is on the roof looking at the bird house "It's been like what, four days and no bird has arrived" Gwen is next to him "Maybe it's the color" "I'm sorry to interrupt, but McKenzie is on the line and its urgent" Neil and Gwen head to the living room "Harv watch over Lily" "Yes sir" They activate the TV screen to communications mode and martin is on screen as well as a map of royal woods next to him "Where are the others?" asks Martin "They're on their way" says Neil "Actually Leni and Luna are bringing Sunset to the mall" says Gwen, Neil then activates the comm links to Lincoln, on their way to the Rosato house Lincoln's comms goes off "Hello" says Lincoln "Linc this is your dad, I'm patching you through with martin" then he hears McKenzie "Lincoln, thank goodness your available, listen a massive energy wave just erupted from the chronosphere device, we've detected another energy source, we believe it could be what came out of a portal nearby, I'm also tracking your location and good timing to on your next right head straight to the forest that divides Beaverton and royal woods the target is there, McKenzie out" the comms turns off, Lincoln just looks at it dumbfounded, then turns to Jordan "Well, you should go check it out, Freezer Burn" the vulture stops in place "How did you-" "I'm your girlfriend Lincoln, I knew you were freezer burn when I saw you rescue Luna on TV, so are we gonna go check it out or what? And don't give me the "It could be dangerous thing' I'm going with you" Lincoln just closes his mask and they drive off to the marked location "yes ma'am"

They arrive near the forest Lincoln and Jordan hop off, Lincoln then gets an idea "Jordan take a seat" Jordan gets confused but just goes with it, upon sitting on the vulture it then transforms into the Arct suit "Whoa" says Jordan "I've got my blaster, you've got Arct" they both head into the forest, minutes later "Lincoln the scanners show an energy signature just over that ridge, it's moving like it's fighting something" says Jordan, Lincoln feels like it could be a trap, so he rushes forward to the top of the ridge 'He's so awesome!' says Jordan in her thoughts watching Lincoln scale the terrain, at the top Lincoln looks around then looks down and is surprised at what he sees, a pack of wolves fighting a 3'11 tall creature with white fur, red eyes, black claws as well as a black tail and at the face area, the tail seemed like that of a shark only the top half and the head of the animal has a black horn well as a black oval right above the forehead and it looked injured "It can't be" Lincoln looks in shock,

Then he sees the animal getting pinned by two wolves and the alpha approaching it, just as the alpha is about to go for the finishing blow, the wolf freezes in place, the other wolves back up and then Lincoln lands down with his blaster providing an ice landing, he blasts the two wolves away and gets in front of the wounded animal blocking it from the wolves "Come on!" Lincoln taunts the wolves, then they run off "Thought you needed back up" Lincoln looks up to see Jordan in the Arct suit, it lands down next to him "What is that?" asks Jordan, Lincoln approaches the animal, it tries to get back on its feet to fight but collapses back down, Lincoln rushes quickly and catches its head, the animal looks up at him, Lincoln removes his helmet "It's okay you're gonna be fine" Lincoln strokes the animals hair, it then calms down "We have to take it back to FutureTech" says Lincoln, Jordan nods and they take off

At Future tech Martin is running more diagnostics on the chronosphere, until the doors barge open with Lincoln and Jordan (in the Arct suit) carrying the wounded animal, martin looks in astonishment "Is that a-" "No time its badly wounded" Lincoln interrupts him, martin nods and they head for the med bay, Lincoln and Jordan are waiting outside, then they see Neil, Gwen, Sunset, Luna and Leni holding Lily "Lincoln/Bro/Linky/Son" they all say "Hey guys" Lincoln replies, they notice "Jordan?" she wave at them "Hey guys" then Lincoln tells them what happened and that Jordan knows he's freezer burn "Whoa dude!" says Luna, then Sunset approaches her "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm-" "Sunset Shimmer, you're the new sister in the family and you're also Daydream shimmer" Sunset just remains silent "Wow that was quick!"

Suddenly the doors open "You guys can come in" says martin, they all enter and Neil is shocked at what he sees, there on the hospital bed resting was "Absol?!" says Neil in shock "A what?" Sunset asks "Absol, the disaster Pokémon, a dark type, these Pokémon have a passive ability that allows them to detect the next disaster" they all turn to martin, Lincoln explains to them what Pokémon are and how many are there "Wow" "My mind is blown dudes" "That's a lot" "It looks kinda pretty" martin then steps in "He! That Pokémon is a he" then they see Absol beginning to stir, he opens his eyes and looks around, Absol tries to get up "Easy there Absol, your badly hurt you have to stay down" says Lincoln, Absol just looks at him remembering that this was the kid who saved his life, so Absol lays back down, Neil then wonders "this is a Pokémon, a powerful creature how could it be outnumbered by wolves? He could've taken them all down" victor then speaks up "When I scanned Absol, his energy was really low, so maybe when he came to our world his energy was drained" Neil understood, then looked at Lincoln whose stroking the Pokémon's fur

Soon after Absol wakes up feeling fully healed he looks around and tries to get up but then feels some extra weight, Absol looks and sees Lincoln resting his head on Absol's back, Absol couldn't help but nudge the boy to wake up "Huh? Wha" Lincoln rubs his eyes and sees "Absol! You're okay" says Lincoln "thanks to you child" the Absol says without moving his mouth, Lincoln just looks in shock "What is wrong?" says Absol "you spoke!" says Lincoln in disbelief, the Absol was also shocked "I did? Wait can you understand me?" "Yes!" Lincoln replies, then the family comes in "Lincoln, you're awake" says Neil "Guys! You won't believe what just happened!" Lincoln In excitement "He can understand me" they all stop in place, Lincoln and Absol realize "You guys can hear him too?!" "You can hear me?" everybody else just nods "How is this possible?" asks Neil, then Victor approaches Absol and scans him with his tablet "It appears the energy from the chronosphere must've gave you the ability to speak to us using your mind or in Pokémon term" "Telepathy!" Lincoln and Absol speak at the same time "Well that explains it" says Gwen, Absol looks to Lincoln and nuzzles his head, Lincoln hugs him in return "Aww!" they all say "Thank you for saving me Lincoln" says Absol "Your welcome, though I wasn't the only one, Jordan helped out as well" Lincoln points out to Jordan who approaches Absol, Absol jumps off the bed and nuzzles against her "Aww" Jordan hugs him

Sunset speaks up "Absol, what was the last thing you remember before coming to our world?" Absol looks to Sunset "I remember walking through the forest making sure that no traveler gets lost, then there was this weird energy swirling around me and then I was surrounded by wolves" They all look at him with concern "So you're a wild Absol?" asks Luna "Yes I am" Absol responds "Well if all that's settled, Neil tell them" says martin, Lincoln and Absol look at them confused "Since you can't go back to where you came from, while you two were sleeping me and he fam have been thinking how would you like to be part of our family?" Lincoln and Absol look in disbelief "I saw how you were looking at each other, or in your world a trainer and a Pokémon" says Neil, Lincoln and Absol realize he was right they both felt as if they were bonded as a trainer and his/her Pokémon "Well what do you say?" asks Lincoln, Absol looks to him and smiles "I would love to be part of your family, for I am now bound to you" Lincoln hugs him "I am hungry though" Neil pulls out an apple and tosses it to Absol who starts eating it "I'll start writing down adoption papers, since we don't have Pokéballs, this is the best we can do, you're gonna need a collar and a name" says martin holding his tablet "I never had a name before" says Absol, Lincoln then thinks "How about Abe?" they look to him "Abe? Like Abraham?" asks victor "Yeah" Lincoln replies, Absol thinks about this "I like it!" Lincoln and the family hug him "Welcome to the family Abe!" "Thank you"

Soon they all head home, Victor is taking Jordan home, that and he needs to ask Mr. Rosato if he's interested in a Rubik's cube challenge with him and martin, the Spellman's with their new family member arrive at the house, Absol or Abe is now wearing a collar with a silver tag that says Abe, it also contains the address and house number, Neil remembered what Abe said earlier 'for I am now bound to you' Neil knows that an Absol is protective to its master and will watch over Lincoln, Neil heads to his office "I'm gonna need to call principal huggins about this", meanwhile everybody gets ready for bed Lincoln tucks himself in and Abe hops onto his bed and lays next to him "Goodnight Abe" "Goodnight Lincoln" and they both fall asleep

The following day Lincoln is riding the vulture with Abe in the sidecar, Neil talked to principal huggins and showed him the picture of the animal that Lincoln rescued even its info, he also had to explain to him that it came from a portal and that Abe can speak through his mind, luckily principal huggins believes him ever since the arrival of Luna Frost and the Decepticon attack, he knows that strange things are a foot, they arrive at the school Lincoln parks his vulture and Abe jumps off the side car "Whoa Lincoln" "What is that?" "It looks like a dog" "It looks kinda cute" "I didn't know you even had a dog" his friends start asking him "Lincoln! Abe!" Jordan rushes towards them, Jordan hugs Abe "It's good to see you" "It is good to see you as well Jordan" Lincoln's friends jaws drop "Hey there handsome" Jordan hugs Lincoln "You two beautiful" Lincoln kisses her cheek, then Lincoln turns to Abe, Abe understands and jumps onto the roof "Okay man what is happening?" Rusty asks, Lincoln and Jordan chuckle but they were able to explain to them about Abe or Absol

Throughout the whole day Abe patrols around the school keeping an eye out for disaster, which some students are questioning, at the cafeteria Abe enters the place and sits by Lincoln and his friend, luckily Lincoln packed some apple slices for him, Jordan's friends found him to be very beautiful, until they hear him speak, the last bell rings and everyone exits Lincoln heads out and sees Abe waiting for him "How was school Lincoln?" Abe asks "just the normal" then Jordan jumps him from behind "You still up for the Sadie Hawkins Dance this Friday?" asked Jordan "You know it darling" Lincoln replies they then kiss and wave goodbye

"Lincoln?" Lincoln and Abe turn around to see Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa "What is that?" "Whoa is that a dog?" "He's so pretty" "Fascinating creature, I've never seen it's like before!" they all start asking, Abe starts to back up and growl, then a shadow ball starts to manifest Lincoln takes notice of this "Abe stop!" Abe neutralizes the shadow ball "Sorry Lincoln, it's just I didn't like them" they stand there shocked that he spoke "Lucy, Lana come here" the two girls walk towards Lincoln "They're okay I trust them" with that Abe approaches, he starts to sniff Lana and Lucy, he then stands in front of them, the girls look confused "Go ahead" Lucy and Lana start stroking his fur "Wow" "This is kinda cool" Lincoln smiles at his two sisters 'at least Abe can trust them now' Lola and Lisa just watch, then they hear a car honk and see vanzilla "Looks like we gotta go" says Lucy "Aww man" Lana complains, the younger louds head into vanzilla and drive off "They were nice" says Abe "Yeah, well lets go home" Lincoln motions Abe and they drive back to Spellman Estate

To be continued…

**Well there's another chapter, Sunset has a new set of friends, her words of friendship might be able to help the school and the Spellman's have a new member in the family, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	3. Ch3 Fire & Ice

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 3: Fire and Ice**

A normal afternoon at FutureTech Head Quarters if experimenting on an old project is what you call normal "Alright, Project Emerald Fire: First testing and launch!" as martin pushes the button, in the other room a green flame has been unleashed on a wounded mouse, the dire starts engulfing the hurting mouse "come on, come on" says martin, the flames then heal the mouse closing its wound on the back and the mouse walks back on its feet not even scared of the fire "Okay that works now for the second part" as martin places a headset on himself he looks at the fire, the flames start to stand up, then sway from both sides, it heads to another injured mouse and heals it injury on the neck, then the fire goes to another mouse, only this one is alive and it enters through its mouse cooking it from the inside "Project Emerald flame is a success" victor says from another part of the room, martin removes the head set and heads to victor, who then scans him "No anomalies, no injuries and no brain damage!" everyone in the room start clapping "Project Emerald flame is a success!" martin yells out

On the following day, a prime mover truck with a flatbed trailer arrives at FutureTech "Alright let's get this stuff loaded" says martin, they already manufactured multiple canisters filled with Emerald Fire, they accidently made too many they had to send the rest of the canisters to a storage facility in Arizona "That's the last of the canisters" says victor as he bangs on the side of the truck signaling it to drive off "Alrighty then, Project Emerald fire is done, let's celebrate!" says martin as they head back into FutureTech, unknown to them at the truck one of the canisters wasn't strapped down properly and is getting loose, the truck drives by a forest, a hedgehog is seen scurrying across the road the driver makes a sharp turn to avoid crushing the animal, luckily no one was hurt and the truck drives off to Arizona, but one canister has fallen off the trailer and rolls down the sloped forest until it hits a rock and cracks

Also in the forest Carol, Dana, Whitney and Becky are hiking around since their parents want them to spend more time in the outdoors, that and they lost a bet with Dana, if she wins they have to spend the night in a forest with her "Even though I hated losing that bet, this is kinda nice" says Whitney "I'll say, for once it feels good to be away from all the clutter back home" Carol adds "Told you girls you'd like it!" as Dana uses her hiking stick around a steep rock, Becky is way behind because she's taking pictures of the scenery using her new camera that she got from her birthday, as she tries to catch up to the others she sees a green canister stuck between two rocks, out of curiosity she approaches the object 'whoever put this thing here has no respect for nature' says Becky in her thoughts, she decides to remove it, as she removes it her finger touches the cracked area sending a small essence of the Emerald fire coursing through her veins "Ouch!" she lets go of the canister which rolls off the cliff and smashing into the ground below, Becky looks at her finger but there was no injury "Huh" she then looks near the edge and sees the canister smashed into pieces 'there was nothing in it?' she thought to herself "Becky! Come on!" Carol calls out, Becky decides to go back with the others

Later at night the girls prepare the camp fire "Damn these matches won't work!" says Whitney "I think I have one in the car" says carol "I'll go get it" they continue to prepare everything else "Hey can you guys help me, there's a lot of stuffed that you all packed and I can't find the matches!" Dana and Whitney head to carol while Becky stays at the camp site, she starts placing the wood around the fire pit, as she does this the wood starts to engulf in green flames "Whoa! What!" Becky backs up, then the fire turns to normal yellow "We found the matches it was right under the-"they all look towards the already made fire "Guess we didn't need them, good job Becky!" says Dana "Yeah!" Becky responds nervously 'What just happened' says Becky to herself

AS night falls all the girls are in their tents sleeping until they smell something strange "What the heck?" "What is that smell?" "Is that smoke?" "Okay who put on the campfire?" they head out of their tents and see the camp fire was out, they all look up and from a distance a large cloud of smoke which could only mean "Forest fire!" says Carol as they all scramble to get out of the woods, as they head to carol's car a burning tree falls in front of them blocking their path, they tried to go back but the camp site was already engulfed in flames, they then hug each other praying for this to end, Becky sees the fear in her friends eyes, something inside her switches on, Becky leaves the group hug and slowly walks towards the fire "Becky! What are you doing?!" Dana calls out, Becky doesn't listen she walks towards the fire, her eyes glow with green fire, her hands turn to fists and engulf in green flame, the others just watch as her hair changes to green and starts moving like fire

"Leave me and my friends alone!" she blasts the fire with her own fire, which then spreads instantly across the forest, the girls stop hugging and see the flames were gone and the some of the burn marks on their skin as well, they all look at Becky who looks at her hands that simmer down, her hair returns to normal and so do her eyes "Becky?" she looks at her friends "What just happened?" then they hear sirens and spot Freezer Burn arriving, Luna Frost and Daydream Shimmer land next to him, the two heroes and the police look around "okay man, where's the fire?" asks Luna Frost "The park ranger said that there was fire from a distance" said the police officer, Daydream Shimmer, Luna Frost and Freezer Burn look to the teens "Are you guys alright?" "What happened?" the girls look at Becky and so do the two heroes "I put out the fire" Becky says quietly "What?" the three heroes ask

Soon a Dropship arrives with martin, he scans Becky "Have you encountered anything strange today?" he asks her "Well I did saw this green canister at the hiking area, I thought some idiot left it there not caring about the environment, so I tried to pull it out until something burned me, then I was placing some wood on the fire pit then green fire appeared and then it simmered down to normal fire" her friends gasp in shock 'she started the campfire?' they all say in their thoughts "Then when the forest fire was gonna attack us my eyes glowed green with fire as well as my hands and hair" martin looks at her with a stern look "Well if I'm not wrong, it only means one thing, Becky you have superpowers" everyone gasps in shock "What?" asks Becky "that canister you touched was from Project Emerald Fire, it allows control, attack and healing through green flames and you just got affected by it" martin explains "So it went into her body and mutated her DNA?" asked Freezer Burn "Pretty much" martin replies "Mind blown man" "That's unbelievable" Carol, Dana and Whitney hug Becky "You saved us Becky!" "We could've been killed!" "You're a hero girl!" Becky smiles and hug them back

The following day after school Becky, Carol, Whitney and Dana arrive at Spellman Estate where Neil waits for them "Let's get started newbie" says Neil as they follow him to the back yard they see Luna Frost, Freezer Burn and Daydream Shimmer "Hey guys" says Becky, then the three heroes reveal themselves as Luna, Sunset and Lincoln "Hey Becky" "Good to see ya dude" "You ready for training?" the girls just look in shock "You guys are the heroes?" asks Dana "It's a long story man" Luna responds, then multiple training dummies surface from the ground "You ready Becky?" asks Martin "Not really, but I'll give it a shot" as Becky walks towards the training ground "You got this girl!" "Come on Becky!" "Pretend those dummies are dumb football jocks!" her friends cheer

Becky closes her eyes, as she opens them they're engulfed in green fire, her hands also do the same and her hair starts up, shocking martin, victor, Neil, Gwen, Sunset, Luna, Lincoln and Leni (Lily's asleep in her crib being watched over by Abe), She launches a fireball that hits the first dummy she then controls the fire to burn through the dummy instantly, she hurls another one which passes through the dummy then disappears but the dummy starts to break apart like a broken puzzle, she then uses both her hands like a double flame thrower on the other two dummies, martin checks his tablet "Her power levels are spiking, something's about to happen" and martin was right, suddenly green fire engulfs the girl her outfit changes into a green top with a green jacket, she has a small glove on her right hand and on her left is a glove that reaches inside her jacket, green pants with a yellow belt and green combat boots and a green bandana on her head

Everyone looks in shock at her transformation, Becky looks at the last target, she hurls multiple fire balls three times then flies up into the air before slamming into the dummy like a comet, the green mist disappears and the dummy is nothing more than ashes as Becky walks away from the scene "my name is Becky, I am Fire" they all remain silent, then they start cheering, Becky smiles as her friends run to her "That was awesome!" "You destroyed those dummies!" "You flew!" then martin approaches "You do know you guys have to keep this a secret right?" they all nod, then Sunset, Luna and Lincoln approach Becky "Welcome to the team, Fire!" Becky smiles as she shakes Sunset's hand, while her friends squeal in excitement "You're gonna be a hero!"

One week has gone by and Becky/Fire has been doing a lot of heroic deeds, but not just in royal woods, she joins Daydream Shimmer, Luna Frost and Freezer Burn in stopping crime in other places such as Beaverton, Detroit and Hazeltucky, on her first day as a hero she helped the other's in saving everyone in a burning apartment building after the fire she used her powers to heal the critically wounded, therefore earning another name from the people "The saint of fire" though she would rather be called "Fire" instead

The next day Lincoln, Jordan and Abe are at Ketchum Park, until they see Luan, Lucy and the younger sisters, they decided to go over to them "Hey guys" the loud girls look to see Lincoln, Jordan and "Abe!" Lana rushes to him, the Pokémon picks up the little girl and puts her on his back "Woohoo!" Lana cheers "Hang on tight!" as Abe jumps around the park "Be careful you two" Lincoln calls out, Lucy approaches them "I know you're Freezer Burn" Lucy whispers to them, the two kids just look at her with shock "It's okay I won't tell anyone, I'm actually happy that you became a superhero Lincoln" Lucy smiles and then hugs Lincoln, Lincoln then returns the hug "Let me get in on this" says Jordan who joins them, Luan smiles at the cute scene, while Lola and Lisa just sigh 'I hope Lincoln will forgive me soon' Lola says in her thoughts 'how am I going to recover a sample from that creature?!' Lisa scratches her chin

Then Lori arrives with Charles on his leash "Well I just got another ticket because I forgot about Charles's poop and –""Lincoln? Jordan?" then she sees Lana riding the pet of Lincoln "Lana?" Charles also takes notice of this, Lincoln is no longer a loud, Leni, Luna and Lucy as well but seeing this new companion to his former masters is making him jealous especially seeing Lana ride him, Abe jumps into the air and lands in front of Lincoln "That was awesome, Thanks Lincoln, Thank you Abe" Lana gets off and rubs his fur "Not at all Lana" says Abe, then Charles goes in front of Abe and starts barking "Charles heel!" Lori yells trying to gain control of their dog, Charles keeps barking at Abe, Lincoln takes notice of this "This can't be good" says Lincoln, they all turn to Absol who then gets angry, Charles keeps barking, but for some reason he stops, looks at the angry Pokémon and cowers behind Lori, the Louds just look in confusion "What just happened?" asked Luan, Lincoln approaches Abe and pets his head "You used mean look didn't you?" Abe looks to him "I didn't want to hurt the dog, so I just neutralized him" they all look in shock "Mean look?" asks Lucy "It means he can shut down all your defenses and scare you" says Jordan "Wicked!" Lucy smiles

Hours later they're all eating lunch by the picnic benches, Lincoln brought them some burgers and drinks from a nearby food truck, Lori knows she's going to be rude "Lincoln, I don't want to be rude, I just….." "You wanna know how we're doing at Casa Spellman?" Lori nods in response, Lincoln sighs "I'm pretty sure you heard from conversations from Leni, Luna and their friends, we're pretty much living it good, but it doesn't mean we're spoiled! We do our fair share around the estate, spending time with our parents and each other, it's actually peaceful" the loud sisters all look in shame, they drove their siblings away months ago and now they're enjoying a life without them, no arguing, no fights and no chaos, Lori still has to improve in becoming a big sister "We're happy for you Lincoln and congrats on you two being a couple" says Lori, Lincoln and Jordan smile at this "You guys aren't going text crazy are you?" asks Luan, the two kids just laugh "No we're not, usually we read together, go to the mall together or lay down next to each other under a tree" the loud sisters just Awe at their romance

What they don't see is Lisa sneaking up to Absol with tweezers 'just a little bit closer' then her hand was caught by Lucy "Lisa what are you doing?!" they all take notice "How did you know?!" asks Lisa in shock "I walk up to people silently and they get startled, so I know when someone is being silent!" then Lori gets up and drags Lisa to vanzilla "You are gonna stay there do you understand me young lady?!" Lisa nods in fear, then Lori heads back to the others "Sorry about that Lincoln" as Lori rubs her fingers to her temples, Lincoln puts a hand on her shoulder "You're doing great as a big sister, still a little harsh, but you're improving" Lori smiles at Lincoln's compliment, then she turns to Abe "Sorry about Lisa" Abe just nods in response, soon they all wave goodbye to each other as Lincoln, Jordan and Abe head off on the vulture and the Louds in vanzilla "When we get back we are having a major discussion with mom and dad about what you did!" Lori says to Lisa who is being given scowl looks from the others

At FutureTech Martin and Victor are freezing decepticon bugs and salvaging metal for another project, Project Mecha "This is decepticon number 21, Honda transformation, armaments are dual plasma blasters and missile launchers, currently freezing it and then we'll be sorting through it later" says martin who's focusing the Cryo cannon, Martin looks at the Cryo cannon and then at the newly built helicopter they have in the warehouse "I wonder if I can mount this on the chopper?"

On the following day the roads aren't crowded, everyone is settling into the peace, with four superheroes protecting their beloved town, then an armored van speedily drives by, being chased by the police, It appears a group of heavily armed robbers have stolen an armored vehicle containing 20,000,000 dollars, the two officers of the vehicle were badly wounded, luckily Fire came and healed their wounds, joining the police in hot pursuit is Freezer Burn from the ground and Luna Frost in the air, Daydream shimmer is headed for them as well (she was back at home sparring with Neil), the robbers in the van start shooting at their pursuers using assault rifles, Freezer Burn goes in front of the police activating a protective barrier "We gotta stop that van before it hurts someone" says Freezer Burn

Then they get a transmission from their comlink "You need some back up?" Luna Frost sees a helicopter flying next to her and inside was "Martin?" inside the chopper McKenzie salutes "Say hello to the Cryocopter, this thing is armed with project aqua ice" the robbers start shooting the air, Luna Frost and Martin evade the attacks, then Luna Frost lands on the van, while martin flies on the right of the vehicle "Let's see how they like this!" as the cryocopter shoots a steady beam of ice, but the force of the beam makes the van lose balance, then one of the robbers comes out and points an RPG at martin, it fires and hits the chopper on the tail "I'm hit! I'm hit!" as the chopper loses control "Martin get out of there!" says Freezer Burn "I'm trying! My ejectors jammed!" martin then gets an idea, he opens the chopper door "I'm bailing out!" he jumps out of the chopper and activates his parachute "Yeah! I made it!" WHAM! He hits a billboard "I'm okay, can someone stop the cryocopter"

The out of control cryocopter starts flying out of control missing Daydream Shimmer who just arrived "Whoa! That was close!" the chopper heads straight into an intersection as everyone scrambles away, three teenagers are scared out of their life, two of them bolt but the other one is too shocked that she can't move, which gets Luna and Daydream's attention "Dana run" Carol calls out to her, Daydream Shimmer creates red energy coils and stops the cryocopter from landing on Dana, it is right above her, Dana then breathes again "That was close" says Dana, then the Cryo cannon falls to the ground and freezes her "Dana!" they all call out "Ow" from martin whose still stuck, the smoke clears revealing a frozen shocked Dana, suddenly the armored van swerves out of control and lands on its side, Luna Frost jumps off in time, but she sees that its headed straight for Dana, Luna jumps in front of the frozen girl and blasts snow at the vehicle while daydream pulls it using her powers

And it stops a few inches in front of Luna Frost "Oh man that was close" says Luna, then Fire arrives "Sorry I'm late I had to…. Dana!" says Fire as she rushes to her frozen friend "What happened?" Fire asks, then she sees the chopper and the Cryo cannon "Oh Dana, I should've been here faster!" then the van door opens and the robber pulls out his gun and shoots, in slow motion the bullet misses them and hits Dana, shattering her into a million pieces, Freezer Burn arrives and is horrified at the scene, the two heroines and the two teens just watch as Dana is nothing more than shattered Ice "No!" they all scream, then Luna Frosts eyes start to glow as well as Fire's and they are both angry, they both look towards the robber as he backs away, Luna manifests a sword of ice and fire creates a flame axe "Please have mercy!" they both stand In front of him and kill him on the spot, Carol and Whitney collapse on their knees crying at their destroyed friend Luna and Fire also join them, then they notice the shattered ice moving

The second robber comes out of the van with the RPG, they turn around until an ice blast punches a hole in his stomach, the man drops the rocket launcher and dies, the heroes and the teens look towards the shattered ice which is now standing as a humanoid figure made of the ice pieces "What the what?" says Luna Frost, then the ice starts to change its texture into Dana but her outfit was different, she was wearing a light blue sleeveless unitard has an ice like logo above her chest, white color on the sides and white fur on her waist and on her white boots, she also has blue gloves with fur cuffs, her earrings are also blue and her hair is now snow white, she takes a deep breath then exhales making it visible, her eyes open still normal "My name is Dana, I am Ice" says Dana, then her friends hug her and start crying "Dana you're alive!" "We thought you died!" "I should've been here faster!" the two teens and fire cry "Guys, guys, I'm fine really I am" then Luna approaches her "You got ice powers brah! Nice! And the name suits you Ice!" Dana blushes "thanks frost" then Luna hugs her, Ice returns the embrace

Martin finally arrives exhausted "You….. FutureTech……. Go…….. Now!" then he falls to the ground "IT is exhausting running here!" then FutureTech vehicles arrive with Victor and Neil "Oh my god what happened?!" asks Neil, then Luna remembers who caused the rest of this chaos, martin finally gets up until Luna kicks him where the sun don't shine, causing all the other boys to squint from the kick he got "Why?!" martin says holding his tenders "It's because of you that Dana almost died! You Bloke!" Luna yells "I'm sorry!" says Martin, then Fire, Carol and Whitney stand around him "Crud!" they start kicking him, Victor approaches Ice and scans her "IT appears you have the same abilities as Project Aqua Ice was, Regenerative body and ice powers like Luna Frost, but what's say we test out you're full potential?" Ice smiles "Let's do it"

While Martin and FutureTech clean up the mess, everyone else arrives at Spellman Estate "Okay Dana or Ice, Show us what you can really do!" Neil says, Dana rushes forward and punches the dummy breaking its head, then she jumps towards the second one and freezes it from touch, she spots the third dummy was further away, she looks at the bird water fountain, she disappears through the wet grass and manifest out of the bird pool and gouges the dummies eyes with icicle daggers stunning everyone "Just like me when I teleport to icy areas!" says Luna, then she sees the final target, she fires multiple ice shots that freeze on the dummies body, she then throws out a frozen chain and wraps it around she pulls the dummy to her and punches it sending it straight into the air, with all her force she unleashes an ice breath that freezes it entirely before it shatter onto the ground, Ice looks back at the others and smiles, they all cheer at her amazing performance "That was Awesome!" says Victor

The next day five armed gunmen enter the bank, the leader of the group shoots his gun in the air "Alright people, this is how it's gonna work, you all stay silent and stay down or I blow all your brains on the wall! Got it! Good, now let's get to the cash boys!" they all head to the vault until they're feet get frozen in place instantly "What the heck?" they all turn to see a dark figure walking towards them with glowing hands and eyes "Luna Frost?" then Ice appears into the light shocking the armed robbers, she smiles at them "Call me Ice!" and she blasts them

Be continued…

**I would like to give credit to Mast3r-Rainbow for creating the deviantart of Becky as Fire and Dana as Ice, you really know how to make them into heroes, please review**


	4. Ch4 A Night to Remember

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 4: A Night to remember**

It is Friday in Royal Woods, at the Spellman estate Lincoln puts on his best for tonight's Sadie Hawkins dance "Suit cleaned, Kaki's ironed and hair slicked, yup I am ready for tonight!" says Lincoln to himself in the mirror

As he exits his room he spots Luna sporting a DJ outfit "Sup bro! You ready for tonight?" asked Luna "You know it sis! Glad that you're the DJ of the place" says Lincoln "It sure beats being lazy all day long, now come on, we should get going, dad's gonna be there" says Luna

Lincoln then realizes "Dad's gonna be there?" says Lincoln in confusion, Luna turns to him "Well duh! He is funding the place which in other words he's hosting it!" says Luna in excitement, it did sound fun having his dad and closest sister, but he sure wished Abe, mom, Leni, sunset and Lily would come with them

"At least Becky and Dana are gonna be doing the heroics for us tonight" says Lincoln "Yeah! I mean it feels good to be a superhero and all, but taking a break once in a while sure is nice" says Luna as she brings with her, her keyboard, Lincoln looks at her in confusion "I know there's gonna be a turn table there, but this is for emergencies" says Luna, Lincoln understands an d nods in response

"Alright then sis, let's get going!" says Lincoln as they head out the door, they spot a very familiar van "Surprise luv!" says Chunk "Chunk! You're back from the UK!" says Luna hugs him "Well it was a real treat meeting up with my old pals back on downing, but is sure is good to be back in good ol' Royal Woods" says Chunk

Then Chunk notices Lincoln "How ya doing mate?" Chunk greets to him "In good times Chunk my man" says Lincoln as he boards his vulture and drive off "See ya at the dance Luna", shocking Chunk "I didn't know the little man had a bike?!" says Chunk in shock, Luna giggles "There's a lot of things you missed out man!" says Luna as she boards the van with chunk "You have got to tell me everything!" says Chunk in excitement and confusion, Luna then explains to him where it all started

Meanwhile Lincoln made it to the Rosato residence and waiting by the door was his date "Good evening Madame, might I ask you where the fairest lady may be?" Lincoln teases mimicking a British accent, Jordan giggle at this and tags along "Why heavens no my good sir, but might I ask you if you've seen a strikingly handsome gentleman around here?" the two begin to laugh and Jordan boards the sidecar

Soon they arrive at their destination, Royal Woods elementary gym, Lincoln parks his bike and the two young lovers are about to enter the gym, until they hear a vehicle pull up "And that's how we got our new sister" says Luna hopping out of the van "That was truly smashing! Sorry about your family being broken apart though" says Chunk feeling a little bad that he wasn't there to help

"It's all good Chunk and besides Lincoln is giving them a second chance for them to redemption" says Luna as she helps Chunk unload some of her gear "Hey Luna" says Lincoln/Jordan "Glad we made it with you guys" says Luna "I must say Lincoln, that's a pretty sweet ride" says Chunk whistling at the vulture "Thanks, I'm pretty sure Luna told you about that" says Lincoln "Down to the last detail" says Chunk

Luna whispers to Lincoln "I didn't tell him about the superhero thing dude! So there's no need to worry" Lincoln nods and they all head inside, as they open the doors they see that the gym is already decorated for the nigh, blue, white and red streamers on the walls and ceilings, three chocolate fountains, twister games for side entertainment, plenty of amazing food from different sponsors and emergency medical staff awaiting (to make Clyde feel better) and there were already kids in there, even his friends whp brought they're dates

Luna and Chunk head towards the music set up "Well I gotta get my beat on, have fun bro" says Luna, then Lincoln and Jordan spot Neil who is checking on all the food "Hey dad/Mr. Spellman" says Lincoln/Jordan "Hey there kids, you looking good son" says Neil "Thanks dad and this is amazing, I can't believe you went all out for this dance" says Lincoln

"Well I wanted everything to look as amazing as possible, well I better go check if Luna and her friend finished with the set up over there, have fun you two" says Neil heading for the music setup, Lincoln and Jordan decide to head to their friends Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Stella, Haiku, Polly, Tabby, Giggles, Mollie, Cookie, Joy and Kat

Meanwhile Neil goes to check on Luna and Chunk "How's it going over here sweetie?" asks Neil, Luna finishes plugging in her new amps "All good here pops, also this is chunk, he's my roadie, he spent a long while back in UK while everything else transpired" says Luna

Chunk approaches Neil and shakes his hand "Neil Davion Spellman, pleasure to meet you" greets Neil "Chester Monk, my friends call me chunk" says Chunk "Oh a British man I see, well call me skittish and don't swagger the tea kettle overnight and let it roast over morning ey mate!" says Neil as Luna's jaw dropped

"So you know the confusing native language of my home nation" says Chunk looking impressed "Four months in London, very confusing at first" says Neil and both grownups started laughing, Luna smiles as her dad is getting along nicely with her roadie

"By the way how did you know where my family lives?" asks Neil "Well at first I went to the loud's and asked them where Luna is then the old man in white cap said that they have moved out someplace far from her and to ask anyone where they live, then as I was driving I asked this girl with white hair and a sky blue suit on to where the Spellman Estate is and she kindly gave me directions" says Chunk

Neil and Luna were shocked 'He asked Dana/Ice?' they both say in their minds "By the way whats with this hero thing I've heard about around town?" asks Chunk "I think that's a story for another time dude, right now let's get this party started" says Luna, Chunk agrees and gets ready to help as best he can and grab some snacks for later

The gym comes alive as everyone's enjoying themselves, dancing, eating and good laughs and conversations, Neil is by the door watching the scene of everyone "Mr. Spellman it's good to see you!" says Principal Huggins "And what you did here! Genius! I feel like a young kid again! Or a teenager!" Says Principal Huggins, Neil smiles at his enjoyment "Glad you like it Wilbur" says Neil

Then Mrs. Johnson approaches them "This is even better than last years, or better yet better than any of the other Dances!" says Mrs. Johnson "This truly is a great Sadie Hawkins Dance!" says both he teacher and principal, as Neil puts on some shades "Yes, Yes it is" after Neil says that Luna puts on Won't get fooled again by the Who (CSI Miami style) the two faculty members look at Neil in confusion

Luna puts on multiple different songs to make the dance party lively such as "Club Can't handle me by Flo Rida, The Phoenix by Fall out Boys, Chasing the Sun by the Wanted, Party all night by Sean Kingston, When can I see you again by Owl City, Celebrate by Pit Bull, Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen" and a whole lot more

Long after all the amazing songs Luna was ready to close it all with a slow dance song "Hope you got your partners ready to slow things down now" says Luna placing in the final record "Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran" amongst the dancing couples was Lincoln and Jordan, Jordan rests her head and closes her eyes as Lincoln leans his head on hers

"This has got to be the most memorable night of my life" says Jordan "What about our first date?" asks Lincoln, Jordan smiles "That was a special night for us, this is a memorable night for the rest of our lives" says Jordan, making Lincoln smile "I love you" says Lincoln "I love you too" Jordan replies, yup everyone was enjoying this beautiful night

But then someone walks up to the dancing couple and breaks them up "Hey what the-"then Lincoln sees who is causing this "Chandler?!" says Lincoln in shock "That's right loud or Spellman or whatever you are its me and I'm back" says Chandler whose holding Jordan by her upper arm as she tries to free herself "Let her go!" says Lincoln "We've got a score to settle you and me, you got me suspended and my parents grounded me for almost two months! They stopped raising my allowance! All because of you" Chandler says tightening his grip on Jordan making her wince

Lincoln was not having this and he wasn't gonna let some idiot hurt his girl "Let her go Chandler!" says Lincoln in anger "Or what Larry!" Chandler taunts, the whole situation gets the attention of the adults "You gotta be kidding me!" "I knew suspending him for three weeks wasn't enough!" "What is Chandler doing?" the three adults proceed towards the two boys

Rewind back to when Chandler interrupts the dance of the young lovers, at FutureTech a massive energy surge has been detected "Where is it happening?" asks Victor, martin then gets shocked at the results "Well?" asks victor "Above Royal Woods!" says martin

And he was right a large portal opens in the sky and a giant fireball comes out hurdling to the town making a small shockwave, getting the attention of Becky/Fire and Dana/Ice the two heroines head to the location, meanwhile at the Spellman Estate Sunset sees this and transforms into Daydream Shimmer and takes to the skies

And now back to where we originally started, As the adults walk towards them, the ground starts to shake a little, the area outside the gym glows in light, Neil knows "This is bad" and then the roof is shattered by the massive fireball as it breaks through the floor making a large hole, as the smoke clears Lincoln gets back to his feet, he looks around for Jordan and sees her still being held by Chandler

As Lincoln is about to head to her a large growl is heard from the hole, all the kids in the gym see a large rock like arm come out and hold onto the gym floor "It can't be" says Neil, then the rest of it comes out revealing a large rock monster covered in green fire "Infernal!" yells Neil as the monster roars

All the students start to run and panic, the teachers lead them to the emergency exits, Chandler is horrified and runs dragging Jordan with him, the infernal spots them and sends its right arm to crush them "NO!" Lincoln yells as the fiery arm slams down, luckily Jordan is unharmed, the infernal arm caused Chandler to let go, on the other side chandler holds onto his slightly burnt arm and tries to get away

Neil, Lincoln and Luna notice that there were still some kids in the line of fire, including their friends, the three of them look at Neil "I know we're supposed to be a secret, but now is the time to be heroes" says Neil "And just when we were getting a break" says Luna as she jumps off of the turn table and transforms into Luna Frost

Lincoln activates his ear piece activating his hero mask, he pulls out his blaster and his suit transforms into his hero outfit and becomes Freezer Burn, Neil just pulls out a plasma blaster that martin gave him everyone gets shocked at what they see "No way!" they all say

Luna and Lincoln start attacking the creature with ice attacks making it angrier and Neil tries to aim for the head, Jordan sees the kids still in danger "Lincoln! I can help!" she calls out to him, Lincoln nods and throws her the keys, Jordan catches the keys and pushes the button "voice authorization please" the keys ask "Jordan Rosato" says Jordan

And then the vulture bike crashes through the wall and transforms into the Arct cycle, Jordan hops onto it and it transforms into the Arct mech, Jordan's outfit inside begins to change, she was now wearing a light blue jumpsuit with white lines on the side and a symbol of an ice covered fist on her chest, she's wearing a white skirt with a silver belt and white heeled boots along with white fingerless gloves and a vizier on her face for protection

"Whoa!" Jordan says "I knew you'd like it" says Lincoln launching icicle shots at the infernal "Call me Arct Aurora" says Jordan, she then rushes through the fight and picks up multiple kids who happen to be their friends "Jordan?!" says her friends in shock "Hey guys!" Jordan replies then gently places them near the exit and heads back into the fight to save other people

Fire and Ice finally arrive "what is that?" asks Fire as she throws her own barrage of fire, Ice slides down while flash freezing its feet "Someone explain!" "Giant meteor, Infernal and pretty much you know the rest" says Neil who rolls away from the Infernal's large arm, the two other heroes notice the Arct Mech "Is that Jordan?" they both ask

Then Daydream Shimmer arrives and sees the situation "An Infernal! Whats else is gonna come out and attack?!" says Daydream as she throws out multiple red coil blasts, all the heroes battle the monster, after rescuing everyone Jordan joins the fight and sends a barrage of missiles and bullets, as they keep fighting Lincoln notices a mysterious figure standing atop of the ruined roof "What the?" asks Lincoln

The infernal then tries to hit Lincoln who dodges and freezes its arm making it stuck "Freeze its limbs and maybe we can take it down" Freezer Burn yells, the others nod and get to work, Luna Frost and ice freeze its legs, Fire blasts its other arm off, Daydream shimmer wraps it on energy coils and Arct Aurora suppresses it with a barrage, Neil jumps onto the mech and his plasma blaster converts into a sniper rifle, he takes aim and fires multiple rounds but did no effect

The Infernal then breaks free and knocks Neil and Jordan into the food table, since she's in the mech Jordan is alright, Neil lands onto the table, luckily he landed on the large tray of cream puffs "Saved by cream filled deliciousness" says Neil, they then regroup "How do we take this thing down?" asks Becky "It's too powerful!" says Dana "None of our attacks are working!" from Sunset "Dad! Lincoln! You two know what this thing is! How do we take it down?!" asks Luna

Neil and Lincoln know how to take it down "There is a way, but it's not possible!" says Neil "What?" the others ask, then Lincoln speaks up "The only way to destroy it is with-""Arcane!" they all look up to see the cloaked figure come down and land in front of them facing the infernal, the monster roars butt he cloaked man remains unimpressed

He throws his staff which hovers in place, the man's eyes glow "Shalaros!" he sends out a violet energy from his hands that damages the infernal but its still standing, then his hands glow with energy of fire as he chants "Zelama Azshelanore!" as he manifest a large ball of fire that looks like a miniature sun and sends it crashing onto the infernal making it stagger and losing its other arm

The monster roars again, the man starts to engulf himself in blue energy and he starts making symbols around him as his hands glow with ice "Infury prostade seda!" and he summons a hailing barrage of giant icicle shards from the sky, which destroy the infernal, as the smoke clears they spot the cloaked figure holding his staff levitating the remains of the monster

"Who are you?" asks Susnet, the figure turns around and smiles tossing a bag to sunset "You forgot this at the chrosnosphere room" says the cloacked man, he snaps his finger causing the remains of the infernal to incinerate and disapera "We shall meet again, soon" he says before turning into a raven and flying off, leaving them standing there confused

Susnet opens her bag to see the book she uses to talk to her friend "Princess Twilight" says Sunset, Neil puts his hand on her shoulder "We can deal with that when we get home" says Neil

Soon they explain to them that they're superheroes which shocks all of them, but they all clapped for them and Clyde is crying his eyes out, they then decide to continue the dance, Luna and Dana were able to fix the hole using their powers making an ice rink, luckily it's not slippery, Becky helps the emergency crews heal some of the injured, Lincoln and Jordan go back to their slow dance with some other kids, Chunk is on DJ

"Even though this dance wasn't what I was expecting, it was still one for me to remember" says Jordan resting her head on Lincoln's shoulder "Same here my love" says Lincoln "Does this mean I'm part of your team?" asks Jordan "You just became Arct Aurora, so yeah I guess you are" says Lincoln as they continue to slow dance peacefully

Everything looks as if it was a happy ending, but someone from the shadows walks away from the scene angry, it was Chandler who was still holding his injured arm "Stupid Larry! Stupid Heroes! Now he's gonna be more popular than me!" Chandler says in anger "I just wanna make them suffer for ruining my credibility! I will have my revenge!" says Chandler

"And you will my child!" Chandler looks around "Whos there?! Who said that?!" says Chandelr in panic "Do not fear me boy" Chandler looks around to where it's coming from "I can sense the rage within you, you're lust for attention and power!" Chandler notices his arm is healed and a starnge demonic symbol appears on his palm, he brings his hand closer to his face, it starts to glow green as if it's talking "And I can help you get your revenge, on one condition" Chandler smiles "I'm listening!"

To be continued…..

**A vicious Infernal attack, the Cloacked figure assisting them, the book from Equestria and a mysterious voice talking to Chandler! What else is new for the Spellman's, please review.**


	5. Ch5 A Grand Family Visit

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 5: A Grand Family Visit**

The night is brisk around FutureTech HQ, with the Sadie Hawkins dance over Neil is now at FutureTech "Everybody in that dance knows who they are now, I can't have them endangered like that, this is my family!" says Neil in distress

"Okay let's just calm down now buddy, sadness and pain does not look good on you" says martin handing him a mug of hot cocoa

Neil takes the mug and drinks it "What are we gonna do McKenzie?!" asks Neil "I don't wanna endanger my family like this, I know they've been with us for a few months, but it feels like-""For a long time?" Martin interrupts

Then Martin walks towards a brief case and opens it, he turns around back to Neil with a robotic dragonfly on his hand "This is the sunburst drone" says Martin stroking the robot "Reverse engineered from the insecticons that were inside the decepticons in the lab" says Martin

"Through this we can track down targets undetected and neutralize threats that try to threaten the world, and I mean any threats" McKenzie explains as the robot flies around him

"What are its abilities?" asks Neil "Stealthy or how I could say this can change color to match the environment, almost indestructible like Lincoln's Arct bike, flies as fast as a drag racer, can self-destruct within a two block radius, still working on that one, can hack into any vehicle and damage anything within it, portable too and what else am I missing?" martin walks around trying to remember

"Oh right!" martin turns to Neil smirking "Mind wipe!" Neil gets up from his chair "What?" asks Neil "You heard me, these little guys can mind wipe they're targets, we've done some test runs and they work!" says Martin as the drone lands on his head

"How does it work?" asks Neil "We reprogram the mind wipe on what time and how long is the memory we have to erase" says Martin "Which means-""You can erase the memory of my kids identities!" says Neil "This is perfect!" says Neil looking at the drone "When can we deploy them?" asks Neil, martin looks to him with a serious look "Immediately!"

Neil arrives home and tells his family what he has planned "You want everyone from that party to forget about us being heroes?" asks Neil "Yes" Neil responds "But why dad?" asks Leni, Lincoln, Luna and sunset realize what he meant

"So the family won't be in danger!" says Lincoln "He's got a point dudes!" Luna adds "It Is the right thing to do!" Sunset mentions "And the last thing we want is more attention from fans!" Lincoln says making the others realize there will be no privacy if people know who they are "Okay dad, do it!" they all say

Neil grabs his phone and puts it on speaker "McKenzie, deploy the burst drones!" says Neil "It's Sunburst Drones!" Martin responds "Whatever man, just deploy them!" Neil retaliates, at FutureTech Martin looks to victor and his workers, they open all the briefcases and unleash a swarm of drones that fly off to each house of the people who saw them

The plan is a complete success, every kid and adult during the Sadie Hawkins dance attack doesn't remember who the heroes secret identities, even Clyde doesn't remember, they were all given a different memory, Lincoln even told Jordan who was cool with it because she does not want more attention, even at the mall

Even Chandler's memory was wiped, but not for long, since the incident Principal Hugging told Mr. and Mrs. McCann, the results Chandler was suspended from school for three more weeks and grounded for one full month with no allowance for a year, but that only gives him enough time to speak with his new friend and his memory came back as well

At Spellman Estate Susnet is looking at the book she uses to speak to Twilight "Hey Sunset!" says Neil entering the room "You didn't close your door" as Neil sits on the bed next to her and sees the book "Is that from Equestria?" asks Neil "Yeah" says Sunset looking sad "You miss them don't you?" says Neil while putting his hand on her shoulder

"I don't know any more dad, the only one I truly miss is Twilight" says Sunset, Neil knows how much it means to her about Equestria, her old home and moving on would be a big step for her, then he gets an idea "How about you write to her, one last time" says Neil as sunset looks to him "The past is the past and now you have a new future, I'm pretty sure twilight would understand" says Neil, he then leaves the room

Sunset grabs a pen and opens the book, she starts writing down what's been happening to twilight, the book acts as a message between sunset and twilight, for she has the same book as well, after writing it all down, sunset feels so much better she decides to put the book in a box in her closet and get some sleep, inside the box the book starts to glow and vibrate with sunset not knowing

A week has passed since the Attack on the Sadie Hawkins dance and everything in Royal Woods is peaceful again, except for the multiple aircraft patrolling the skies and the ground forces as well, no people this is not an emergency security measure, it's to escort someone important from the escort in which martin is at right now

Martin looks around for a blond haired woman who might be wearing an archeologists outfit or something else "Where is she?" asks Martin with some body guards with him, then he sees her coming down the escalator, martin approaches the woman "Diana Spellman, we've been waiting for you" says McKenzie "Mr. McKenzie? What are you doing here?" asks Diana "You're son sent me, come on" says Martin as the body guards take her bags to the car

At Spellman estate all the kids are getting ready to see they're grandma for the first time "This is so cool dudes!" says Luna "Grandma's coming and we finally get to see her" says Leni feeling excited "And she's gonna be staying here for one week!" Susnet adds "Poo-poo!" Lily giggles, Lincoln comes down the stairs wearing his usual clothes along with Abe "Where's dad?" asks Lincoln

They then see they're dad coming down the stairs from his office "Uncle Leon and Sergei are coming guys!" says Neil "what?!" they all ask "Awesome!" "Even better!" "This is gonna be so cool!" "I've never got a chance to meet them!" says the kids, the last one being Sunset "I have never seen them either, except in the pictures by the fireplace mantle" says Abe

"Alright kids, you're all cleaned up, looking good, your uncle's are coming and we are ready for this heck of a visit!" says Gwen coming down the stairs from her bedroom, then they hear what sounds like engine humming "What is that sound?" asks Abe, Neil realizes what it was and races outside with the family following

They all look up and see a giant airship, four engines attached, two engines pointing forward and the other two pointing upward, the cockpit area was at the bottom and behind it was a large rack of bombs, a scary looking face is painted on the airship as well as a hammer and sickle logo on either side "Kirov Airship!" says Neil

Then multiple steel ropes drop and attach themselves to the house's roof, the rope starts moving as two figures zip line down, they land on the roof and jump off while attached to bungee cords and they land in front of the family "Hey guys" says Leon "Greetings" says Sergei "Uncle Sergei and Leon!" the three kids and Lily run towards them and hug them

Sunset approaches them "Hey there uncle's" says Sunset "You must be the new niece" says Sergei "Love the hair kiddo" says Leon "Thanks, a lot of people think its dyed, but its not" says Susnet twirling the end of her hair "We know kid, your dad told us where you came from" says Sergei "And we know all about the hero thing" Leon adds "And we couldn't be more proud" says Sergei smirking at them "Now let's get ready for mom!" Leon cheers "That's what I'm talking about! Family love!" says Neil as the brother's triple fist bump

Then multiple vehicles arrive escorting a black Camaro "This is it guys!" says Neil, Gwen approaches him and tries to calm him down "Easy there hot shot!" says Gwen "Sorry I just …….. Yes! I missed mom!" says Neil, Leni hands Gwen Lily as they all get ready, the car doors open martin from the driver's seat and coming out from the passenger's seat was Diana Spellman

Diana is 34 years old (since she found Neil since he was 11) is not as tall as her three adopted sons, has long blonde hair that reaches her back, wearing a white buttoned long sleeve shirt with a pink ascot, brown jeans and with white socks and brown heels, martin opens the back bring out her luggage "Neil! Leon! Sergei! Oh my boys!" says Diana

"Mom/mother" says Leon and Sergei as they approach Diana and hug her "Oh look at you guys! So big!" says Diana as she hugs her two sons "We'll get your stuff mom" says Leon and Sergei, the Diana turns to see her original son, who slowly approaches her, they both stand in front of each other "Mom" says Neil "Son" says Diana

Then Neil hugs her tightly as Diana hugs him, then Neil starts crying getting everyone's attention "I missed you mom!" says Neil who's in tears "Neil, its only been two years and the last time we saw each other was at your wedding" says Diana rubbing her sons back "I know but it felt like a hundred years to me!" says Neil Whos still crying "this is awkward" says Martin as he drives off

Soon they break the hug "It's good to see you son" says Diana as she wipes a tear from Neil's face "It's good to see you too mom" says Neil smiling, then Neil turns to his family "Mom, these are-""My grandkids!" says Diana with joy as the kids run towards her "Grandma!" they all say hugging her "Oh my goodness, look at you guys" says Diana hugging her grandchildren

They break the hug so she can look at them "You must be Leni!" says Diana "That's me, I used to be dumb, but now I'm not and you make that ascot look super good on you" says Leni "Why thank you sweetie" says Diana "And you must be Luna, the rocker one" says Diana "It's good to see you grandma Diana" Luna says jokingly "Oh Luna, you can just call me grandma and I am so proud of you for having you brothers back, you really are a true guardian to him" says Diana as Luna hugs her

Then she turns to "Lincoln I'm so sorry for what happened to your family" says Diana with sincerity "It's okay grandma, I forgive some of my ex-sisters, but I'm glad to have this new life and family with the sisters I can trust" says Lincoln "Oh such a devoted young man" says Diana "And then there's Susnet Shimmer" says Diana "I never had a grandma before, its really nice to meet you" says Sunset "It's nice to meet you too, Neil told me of where you came from and what happened, I'm so sorry dear" says Diana "It's okay, that was the past and I like this new life" says Sunset

"And you must be Abe! The family companion" says Diana "Indeed, and it is good to see the mother of my Lincoln's father" says Abe "Whoa, Neil was right about the telepathy thing" says Diana rubbing Abe's fur "Hey there Harv!" says Diana to the house "Good day to you Mrs. Spellman" says Harv :Please, call me Diana" says Diana to the house "As you wish" Harv complies

Then Gwen approaches Diana "Gwen" says Diana "Hey Diana, it's been like since the wedding since we've last seen each other" says Gwen "And this little lady is Lily, one of Lincoln's sister's" says Gwen "Oh my goodness! Hello there Lily! I'm your grandma" says Diana booping Lily's nose, the infant giggles and reaches out to her

Gwen hands Diana lily "Hello Lily" says Diana tickling her tummy, the baby starts laughing until "Gwanwa" says Lily, shocking them all "Did" "She" Just" Call" You" then to Neil "Grandma?" they all look in shock even Diana "Oh my, Lily! You just called me Grandma!" says Diana hugging her baby grand daughter "This is going better than we thought" says Leon

Later they bring her luggage into the basement "We don't have a guest room because we turned it into sunset's room" says Neil as he guides his mom into the basement "Oh it's no problem dear, you're kids need their space" says Diana "That's why I converted one of the spare rooms down here into a bedroom" says Neil as he shows her the room, the room is painted white and has a large blue bed with blankets, white sheets, mattress and pillows, there's a table next to it as well as a studying table and a bathroom and closet

"Oh my, you really went all out for me huh?" Diana says teasingly "I even got you a studying table, in case you wanna look over your Archeological research, since you are staying here for one week" says Neil "Oh sweetie, you didn't have to, I'm here to spend time with my new grandkids and you of course" says Diana "But it was a lovely gesture for bringing this here" Diana then hugs Neil "It was no problem mom" says Neil who hugs her back

"And since there's no more rooms here, me and Sergei will be in the airship" says Leon "You guys sure about that?" asked Neil "It's fine brother, the airship has a bunk bed and its own restroom" says Sergei "The Russian science and technology ministry modified Kirov restrooms to turn waste into fuel" Leon adds, not making it sound comfortable to Neil "Well whatever works I guess, now come on let's eat lunch" says Neil as they all head upstairs

The days go by as they spend much time with Diana, Diane shares her stories of all her archeological finds in Egypt, and no there were no mummies, Sunset tells her stories of her adventures and what she's done in the past, Leni tells her about the amazing fashion she makes, Luna shows Diana how good she is with instruments even ones from Egypt, Lincoln introduces Diana to Jordan, in which Diana knows her dad and mom, Diana even spends time with Lily

Even the uncle's get to spend time with their Niece's and nephew, Sergei brought Leni some fine fabrics from China, Leon brought Lincoln an old toy model of a tiger tank, Sergei also brought Luna some Chinese instruments that she's never tried before, for Sunset Leon brought her some coloring materials since she's a good artist and Sergei and Leon brought Lily a plush Siberian Tiger and German Shepard, the Spellman's were spending a grand time together

Diana heads into the backyard for some fresh air, she sees Neil standing outside looking at the sky, Diana stands next to him "You miss the old days don't you?" asks Diana "Yeah, back when you and dad were a couple" says Neil "I know it was a difficult time for you, even for me, but we have to let go of it" says Diana putting her hand on his shoulder "Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately, still wish Sabrina was here" says Neil "She has her own thing going on, and she's been failing her grades lately and trying to get back to her studies" says Diana as Neil chuckles a bit

The following day at FutureTech Martin spots an unknown anomaly on the global scanners, a large object headed for America and its moving, slowly "What the hell?!" says Martin, he then reaches for his communicator "I'm gonna need an aerial recon on these coordinates" says Martin, four Apollo fighters fly towards the target and are shocked to see a giant floating Citadel "Sir I don't know what I'm looking at" says the pilot

At the Loud house all of them are doing what they usually do (sort of) until the doorbell rings "I'll get it" says Lucy, the little Goth girl opens the door and her jaw drops just as she sees who or what it is "Excuse me little one, but I think I'm lost and the papers around here tell me of this Loud family, so I thought maybe you could tell me where I am" says the chilling voice "Lucy who's at the-" Lori stops and sees what Lucy was looking at "What? Who?" as Lori backs away, then the rest of the family shows up and looks in shock "Are you going to let me in? It's rude to keep a guest waiting" says the mysterious being

Meanwhile the Spellman's are at Ketchum Park enjoying themselves, Lincoln wanted to invite Jordan but she knew this was a family thing so she kindly declined "This is the life huh Linc?" asks Neil whose sitting next to his son on a hill "Yeah, it kind of is" says Lincoln Whos looking at everyone having fun, Leon, Sergei, Abe and Sunset playing Frisbee, Luna singing a tune with her acoustic, Leni, Gwen, Diana and Lily on the picnic blanket

Then Lincoln gets a text message "It's from Lucy" says Lincoln "What?" asks Neil "She says come to the loud house someone or something is here!" Lincoln reads the text, he then turns to his dad, even though their spending quality family time, this was important too, Neil and Lincoln gather the family and tell them whats happened

Though some of them don't want to go back to the loud house (Luna and Leni) they trust Lucy and she needs help, they soon arrive at the loud house, some of them just look at it, then they approach the house, then Abe stops and growls "Abe? What's wrong?" asks Lincoln "There's something in there! And I don't like it!" says Abe, they all look to Neil as they get ready to enter the house

Neil opens the door and the Spellman's are shocked at what they see, A large skeleton like creature witting on the couch drinking tea, it has a long flower petal like skirt and is hovering, a skeleton top area, gold plated shoulders skeleton arms and hands, long gold bracelets, its skull has four horns and its breathing out an icy breath, it has more gold plates and armor behind it and around its neck, oh and Lucy is sitting next to it

The skeleton thing turns to them "Greetings Spellman's" says the creature, the Spellman's look at it in confusion, but Neil and Lincoln are the ones most shocked "You…. Are" Lincoln and Neil stutter "So you two know me don't you" it replies to them, both family's look at Neil and Lincoln "Tell me then, who am I?" The creature says

Neil and Lincoln start to talk and as they talk they start to feel happy "ArchLich of Naxxramas!" "Esteemed LichLord of the Plaguelands!" "Commander of the Dread Necropolis!" "Master and Founder of the Cult of the Damned!" "Creator of the Abomination!" "Summoner of Archimonde the Defiler!" "The Betrayer of Humanity!" "Hearthstone Enthusiast!" "Majordomo to the Lich King!" "KEL'THUZAD!" Lincoln and Neil finish and try to catch their breath "That was a mouthful!" says Neil

"Thank you Neil, great intro!" says K.T, the Spellman's look at Kel'Thuzad "So why are you here?" asked Luna "Oh my child, I wish I knew as well" Kel'Thuzad then explains to them "My floating Citadel, Naxxramas was just floating around as usual across Azeroth, then suddenly it got transported somewhere else, I awoke from my phylactery(king's urn) soon after but I was not in Naxxramas, I was outside of Royal Woods, so I entered and saw the papers and thought maybe these louds can tell me where I am"

Leon then realizes as well "That could mean your citadel is-""Here as well and probably looking for me" says K.T, the Spellman's get nervous "So what are your intentions, Lich?!" asks Neil ready for a fight, the ArchLich chuckles "I assure you my good man I am not here for a fight, nor do I want to stir up any trouble, I'd rather be here in this world than spend my time in a world where Windrunner is Warchief!" the ArchLich declares, it soon hit Neil and Lincoln that he was telling the truth

They soon leave the loud house with Kel'Thuzad "I had a wonderful time here, all the negative energy from you wretches" says K.T, not making the louds comfortable "And you Lucy, if you ever want a tour around my citadel, you can summon me with this" the Lich hands Lucy a diamond of summoning "but only if you're not busy, because it seems you still have an obligation to attend to" K.T says before following the Spellman's back to FutureTech

Soon they have come to an agreement with the LichLord who agrees not to harm anyone in that world, he's been given permission to roam around the planet and stay there if he cooperates and helps them with other worldly visitors, in which he accepts, because there is no way in hell he's going back to Azeroth, they eventually bring him to his Citadel and he takes off, though it's not comfortable having a deadly undead Lich roaming the planet, at least they have another ally

Soon it was time to say goodbye to Diana, the Spellman's are all at the airport "It was nice to spend time with you guys" says Diana "We're gonna miss you grandma" "Please visit soon!" "Stay cool Grandma" "Hope you find something incredible at Egypt" "Wye-Wye Gwanwa!" "Stay safe" "See you soon Diana" they all say

Neil, Leon and Sergei approach her "It was great seeing you three" says Diana "We're gonna miss you mom" Leon says "It was really nice to have you here" Sergei adds, then Neil hugs her "I hope we can spend more time again" says Neil as tears roll down his face "Me too son" says Diana as she also hugs him, then the whole family joins in for one final family group hug before she takes off

Meanwhile at the McCann residence, Chandler is talking with his new friend "So if I help you bring you're army here, you'll make me powerful enough to beat those Spellman's?" asks Chandler "Indeed my child, through me you will gain limitless power beyond anything you can imagine" says the dark voice "Awesome, I can't wait to crush those people and everyone else who's been in my way!" says Chandler all excited

"But first you need associates" says the dark voice "What! But Why?!" asks Chandler "To share this power to them, once you do this they will serve you and call you master!" the dark voice replies "Ooooh! Henchman! I like that idea!" says Chandler "By the way, I never got to know you're name" says Chandler "I go by many names, Darkness, Evil, Demonic power! But you can call me Sargeras!"

To be continued….

**There you have it Chapter 5, thought they might need more help, so I brought in someone who might just do the trick, please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Ch6 Father and Son Bonding

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 6: Father and Son bonding**

Somewhere near the arctic circle Naxxramas hovers above an abandoned research facility, multiple soldiers enter the structure alongside Martin, Luna Frost and Kel'Thuzad "Energy spike is coming from that direction" says Martin pointing down the hallway

One of the soldiers nod and uses hand signal to the others, they slowly walk towards the doorway, blood is seen on the bottom right of the wall "Whatever is here must be hungry" says K.t, a they near the door, Luna frost summons dual ice swords, Kel'Thuzad's chains manifest around him and Martin takes a few steps back

As the soldiers open the door, it explodes, as the dust clears they see what's been causing the attack, a demonic creature with a fiery staff, is 8 feet tall, has six horns around its head and its mouth splits into four

The creature roars as K.T launches his chains forward ensnaring it, then Luna Frost runs towards it at the same time throws her swords piercing its shoulders, then she freezes the creature in place allowing Kel'Thuzad to shatter the frozen creature

"Well, that went well" says Martin, Kel'Thuzad examines the shattered demon "This creature was of demonic origin, but not from Azeroth" says the Lich "So it's from some other dimension?" asks Luna Frost "Indeed, a dimension that is more powerful than the burning legion itself" K.T explains

Martin enters the wrecked room and sees all of the scientists are dead "What was that thing looking for?" asks Martin as he looks around, the soldiers get back on their feet and also check the perimeter "Whatever the creature was looking for is no longer here" says the lich "What makes you say that?" asks Luna

They turn to Kel'Thuzad whose looking at a destroyed container "What the hell was in that thing?" asked Luna, she looks to martin if he knows "Don't look at me, I haven't been to this facility in months!" says Martin, he sees the note that says "Send to FutureTech for further studying" this made them realize they tried to send it to martin "Well it's too late now, and whatever it was is either destroyed or someone else stole it" says Kel'Thuzad

As they all leave the facility with body bags "Luna I would like to help you train" says K.T "Excuse me brah!" says Luna confused "You're powers are far more superior than you think, and I may be able to help you unlock abilities that you've never known" says the Archlich, Luna thinks about it "It sounds nice and all, but I gotta call my pops and see if Lincoln is okay with it as well" says Luna as she takes off on her ice road

"We'll be in touch Ms. Frost" says K.T, martin approaches him "So, whats it like being you?" asks Martin, the ArchLich looks at him "Well besides being a giant floating skeletal freak and having eternal life, the cool part about this, is watching my breath freeze!" says K.T, he breathes out slowly and icicles fall from the air "Neat right!" says K.T "Oh yeah man!" says martin and he high fives K.T, but now his hand is stuck to his "Darn it!" they both say

At Spellman Estate Luna Frost lands on the front yard and transforms back, she heads inside to look for her dad, but she didn't have to search for long, on the couch was Neil and Lincoln watching a horror movie, Luna approaches them "Guys?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgh" the two of them scream and fall from the couch, Luna is also startled by this "Luna?" says Neil as he and Lincoln get up

"sorry for scaring you guys" says Luna "No, it's cool sis, me and dad were just watching a horror movie" says Lincoln "The Nun" says Neil, Luna looks at both of them "Okay, so listen K.T asked me if I should train with him" says Luna "Really?" asks Lincoln, Luna nods in response "He wanted to help me unlock my full potential" says Luna "But I need your approval for this" Luna looks to the two of them

"Well I guess that's okay with me, you could learn more abilities for whatever comes here in our world next" says Neil, then Luna turns to Lincoln "What?" asks Lincoln "I need to know if you're okay with this as well" says Luna, Lincoln understands why she would ask him as well, with their close bond together they would always have each other's back and support "Okay Luna" says Lincoln, Luna ruffles his hair "Thanks bro" says Luna

"So how was the arctic?" asks Neil "Well it turns out it was a demon like creature" says Luna "from Azeroth?" asks Lincoln "Nope, K.T says that it's from a dimension more powerful than the burning legion" Luna replies "And whatever it was looking for is gone" says Luna "This is a major problem for question" says Lincoln "But I'm sure we'll find it" says Neil

"So you guys still doing your whole father and son bonding thing?" asks Luna "Yep, and this one is on our plans for the day" says Neil "At least the movie's over" says Lincoln "Oh by the way, Gwen, Sunset and Leni went to get their hairs done" says Neil "and Abe is upstairs watching over Lily sleeping" Lincoln adds "Cool guys, I'll be staying here for a while as well" says Luna

"You sure? You can tag along with us if you want" says Neil "Yeah it's no big deal" says Lincoln "This is your bonding moment you two, go have fun I'll be in my room jamming" says Luna as she heads upstairs, Soon Neil and Lincoln exit the house "Okay so what do you wanna do next? "Asks Neil, Lincoln gets an idea "DairyLand" says Lincoln "Dairy what?"

They are now standing in front of the amusement park "So this is dairyland" says Neil, Lincoln guides him inside and to Neil's shock it was pretty impressive "so which ride do you wanna-""Lana! Lucy!" says Lincoln as he runs towards the louds "Lincoln!" Lucy and Lana say as they hug Lincoln "It's good to see you two" says Lincoln "You two brother" says Lucy "Hey Mr. Spellman" Lana greets "Please Lana, call me Neil" he says to Lana

Neil and Lincoln also notice that Lucy and Lana are not alone, standing not too far from them was Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lola and Lisa "and things got a little worse" says Neil "Hey Lincoln, Hey Mr. Spellman" greets Lori "Hey there Lori" says Lincoln smiling "Lori" says Neil "So you two are here at Dairyland?" asks Luan

Neil smiles "Just a father and son bonding trip" says Neil "Yeah, we already spent the whole morning watching a horror movie" says Lincoln, hearing this made Lynn Sr. nervous "Whats the movie called?" asked Lucy "The Nun" says Neil, though some of them don't seem afraid of it "Trust me it's scarier than the name implies" says Lincoln

Soon Neil, Lincoln and the Louds head to each local game stand, to Neil this wasn't comfortable at all, then Lana has an idea "How about we ride the milk shaker?!" Lana asks Lincoln "Well I guess that's okay, how about you dad?" asked Lincoln, Lynn Sr. thought he was talking to him "Well that sounds swell-" "I think he was talking to me" Neil interrupts Lynn Sr. "Oh yeah right" Lynn looks down in guilt "I don't think I've ever been, let's do it" says Neil

Lincoln and Neil hop in one car, while Lana and Luan are behind them, they're all buckled up and ready to go "You know, some part of me feels like I shouldn't ride this" says Lincoln "Really why?" asks Neil, Before he can explain the ride starts and they start moving fast around the hoop, soon after Lincoln, Neil and Luan hold their mouths and head to the nearest garbage can, and they throw up what they had for breakfast

They remove their faces from the bins "I think I remember why I don't like that ride" says Lincoln feeling dizzy "No kidding son" says Neil feeling uneasy "I don't think I can make a joke right now" says Luna turning green, then Lana walks towards them "That ride was awesome! I had my mouth open the entire time" she says while licking her lips, the trio look at her in horror and throw up again

Soon Neil and Lincoln leave dairy land and head back to royal woods, some part of Lynn Sr. wanted to spy on them to see if he really was a better dad than him, so after dropping off the family at the loud house, he tells them that he has to meet up with his friend Kotaro, the family fall for it and he drives off looking for Neil's car

Vanzilla drives around with Lynn looking out for the black Mercedes and he spots it parked by a fast food restaurant named "Burger King", ever since the changes to Royal Woods, other restaurants and businesses have been built there as well, even at great lake city, from SR, Jollibee, Greenwich, Sbarro and a whole lot more

Lynn Sr. steps inside and takes a seat behind where Neil and Lincoln are, Neil and Lincoln are both enjoying their food This beats Burpin' Burger any day" says Lincoln "Restaurants coming in royal woods sure is awesome, this place really lives up to its name" says Neil "To father and son time!" says Lincoln toasting his burger which Neil follows "To son and father time" says Neil jokingly and the two laugh 'We never toasted burgers before' says Lynn Sr. to himself

Later they arrive at a comic book store, Neil and Lincoln are checking out if there were any new comics, Lynn Sr. hides behind a comic book rack 'Why isn't he checking out Ace savvy Comics?' Lynn says in his thoughts, then Neil sees something and buys it "Here Lincoln, what to do you think?" asks Neil and he shows Lincoln the black leather jacket with a lich king logo on the back that says "Lich King Daddy"

"Cool jacket dad!" says Lincoln "Got on for you to kiddo" Neil hands him a smaller jacket that has the same logo but with the words "Son of the Death Knight" "Awesome" says Lincoln as he puts it on 'Why don't we have matching outfits like that?' Lynn Sr. says to himself "Brother who's that weirdo over there?" a little boy points to Lynn who immediately runs off

Soon Neil and Lincoln arrive at Ketchum Park and see a bunch of people are there, but they were actually Fathers and Sons, Neil and Lincoln look at the banner that says "Father Son Day Festival" the two of them look in awe "Didn't know this was today" they both say at the same time, Lynn Sr. also sees this "You gotta be kidding me!"

Neil and Lincoln enter the park and see all of the attractions for fathers and sons, then they see a big competition called "Do you know each other!" Neil and Lincoln look at each other "Let's do it!" they both proceed to the stage with Lynn Sr. following them, they both sign up and get on stage, they look around at the other contestants, two of the contestants were Stan and Steak the Stankos

Then the competition begins and the host of the competition is "Hello everyone and welcome to the 'Do you know each other' competition! I'll be your host patchy drizzle" says the weather reporter, Lincoln and Neil look at him confused "The team that wins, will get this trophy for the best father and son, and a coupon for free pizza deliveries from Greenwich" Patchy drizzle announces, all the contestants cheer

"Okay then, first question, what is your sons favorite TV show?" asks Patchy, none of them got wrong, Neil wrote down, the carbonaro effect, which was Lincoln's new favorite show "But I thought it was AAARGH!" says Lynn Sr. "Next question! What does your dad do when he's not working?" the host asks, only one team got wrong and was eliminated. Lincoln wrote down Napping in the backyard on a hammock, which Neil laughs nervously and blushes

Soon more and more of the father and son teams are eliminated "And we are down to our two teams! The Stankos and the Spellman's!" everyone cheers "You're going down town losers!" says Stan Stanko "Good one dad!" says Steak Stanko, but Neil and Lincoln ignore them "Hey don't ignore us!" yells Steak "Alrighty folks, here's the final question!" says Patchy, both teams get ready to answer

"When is your son's Birthday?" asks Patchy, Lynn Sr. looks to Neil who isn't scared at all "That's easy it's ……. Uh …..Its" Stan thinks in his head "Seriously! You can't remember my birthday!" says Steak "Oh like you know!" yells Stan "Yeah I don't know either!" says Steak in defeat, then everyone looks to Neil "October 15, year he was born, 2005" says Neil "Correct! You guys won!" says Patchy and everyone cheers

Lynn Sr. is supposed to feel bad that he wasn't with Lincoln, but then he sees the smile on Lincoln's face as he's hugging Neil, Lynn claps amongst the crowd with a smile 'He's happier with him' Lynn Sr. says to himself before he heads back to vanzilla and drives off, Neil and Lincoln both hold up the trophy "You made us look like dummies!" says Stan "And the Stankos do not like looking like dummies!" says Steak

Neil and Lincoln just ignore them, the two get enraged and charge at them, Lincoln dodges Steak and make shim trip, Neil dodges all of Stan's punches then grabs his right arm and throws him over his shoulder landing next to Steak "That's it!" Stan gets back up to attack but then stops when a gun is pointed at his face, everyone gasps "You better leave before I call the cops on you" says Neil as he reveals his child service's badge on his belt, the Stankos walk away from the scene grumbling

Neil then looks to the crowd and shoots out water, making everyone laugh "You guys really think I would bring an actual gun to a father and son bonding time?" says Neil as everyone cheers "You were awesome dad" says Lincoln "We're both awesome son" Neil replies as they hug each other

Later they arrive home with the trophy and the coupon, they don't notice Sergei and Leon as they walk by them, in fact they completely forgot that Leon and Sergei were gonna stay another week and the airship is still above the house "Well they seem happy" says Leon "They do know we're here right?" asks Sergei

Meanwhile the Stankos stop at a gas station and refuel the car "Stupid Spellman people!" says Stan "Yeah! They think they're so smart and clever with their badges and stuff!" Steak also adds "They're gonna pay for making us look like dummies!" the Stankos say in unison, before they head to the car "Maybe I can help you guys" says a mysterious figure "What the heck?" says Steak "Who the heck are you?!" Stan asks, then the figure steps out of the shadows "Someone who also hates the Spellman's" says Chandler as his eyes glow green

To be continued…

**I just want to say, I have no idea when Lincoln or the other louds birthdays are! I just found it on the Google search at a Wikia, along with other different birth dates, well this was a late father's day chapter, I do hope you all liked it, please review!**


	7. Ch7 A Party to Remember

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 7: A Party to Remember**

At Spellman estate Lincoln is in his room playing his video games and Abe is asleep on his bed, while he's playing he pauses and looks to the screen, something hatches in Lincoln's mind, then he gets an idea and heads to Luna's room quietly not to disturb his Pokémon companion, Lincoln knocks three times till he hears "Come in" says Luna on the other side

Lincoln opens the door and steps in "Hey there bro!" says Luna "Hey Luna, I was wonder if you're not busy, I just got an idea for a song" says Lincoln, Luna gets up from her bean bag chair "Cool, is it something for Jordan?" asked Luna "Not exactly, it's more of action, I got the inspiration from one of my video games" says Lincoln

Luna thinks about it "Well I guess we can give it a shot, what are the Lyrics?" asked Luna, Lincoln heads to her keyboard "Yeah I came up with it in my room, It has some curse words in it" Lincoln blushes, Luna just looks to him "Well if it rhymes, then it sounds good, whats the genre?" asked Luna, then Lincoln starts setting up her keyboard and playing what sounded like techno

Soon after performing the song "Well?" asks Lincoln "Dude that was sick and awesome!" says Luna "But maybe you should be singing some of it, I don't think anyone wants to hear you say those swear words just yet" says Luna, they both think who could sing the rest of the parts, then they get an idea and head to the backyard

Neil is busy judging Leon, Sergei, Sunset and Gwen who are playing badminton, the girls are mostly winning "What the heck?" says Leon "How are we losing?" says Sergei, the two girls just laugh at them and Neil as well "That's a game guys, girls win" says Neil, then they see Lincoln and Luna coming out of the house

"Dad!" they both call out to him "Whoa guys where's the fire? Seriously there's no fire is there?" says Neil "No fire pops" says Luna "We just need you for something important and private" says Lincoln, Neil looks at them confused "Okay then, Lead the way" says Neil as they head inside, Gwen and the others just watch them leave "So, no round two? " asks Leon

Soon Lincoln and Luna tell them the song idea Lincoln had and the lyrics they made, Neil goes over them "Impressive, even with some of these swear words on, still what does that have to do with me?" asks Neil "We want you to sing most of it, while I sing the rest" says Lincoln "We just wanna know how it'll sound" Luna adds, Neil then gets an idea "I think it's time to show you some of my secret projects" says Neil

They follow him into the basement, Neil walks past the Pylon and taps the wall in a rhythm that sounds like 'pop goes the weasel' then another set of stairs appears, Lincoln and Luna are shocked at this "Dad?" asks Lincoln "Follow me" says Neil as he goes down the secret stairs, they soon arrive at the bottom, Neil turns on the lights and what they see will shock them forever

It was a recording studio for music "Dad! Is this a-""Recording studio? Yeah, pretty much" says Neil "Why is this down here?" asks Lincoln "This was supposed to be a fallout shelter, but it looked a little boring so I thought I could make it into something useful, or in case me and my brothers want to sing again" says Neil

Lincoln and Luna look at Neil You and uncle's Leon and Sergei sing?" they ask in confusion "Yeah, it was a long time ago, a song you two have never heard and I hope never will" says Neil "Come on pops, it can't be that bad" says Luna, Neil looks to her in a serious look "It's called I'm on a boat! And there's just a lot of messed up stuff in it" says Neil as he walks towards the recording table 'So let's see if your song is good" says Neil as they get in position

Soon they surface from the basement and into the kitchen, they see Gwen, Leon, Sergei, Sunset, Abe, Lily and Leni (who just got back from the mall) "You guys went to the old music recording studio?" asked Sergei "Darn right we did" says Neil, they explain to them that they were trying out a song that Lincoln came up with, the others wanted to hear it but they decided next time, it's a surprise

"Speaking of surprise" says Neil "I've been thinking, why don't you invite your friends over and we can have a party, here at Spellman Estate" the kids look at him with disbelief "Really?" they ask as Neil nods "And it's gonna be a pool party" says Neil, the kids stop looking shocked and just look confused, Neil smirks along with Leon, Sergei and Gwen "Follow me" says Neil as he heads to the backyard

Outside Neil pushes a hidden console on the wall next to the door, a part of the backyard with no trees starts to open revealing a large swimming pool with a diving board and a water slide, the kids just look in awe "Had this thing installed when you were all having class three days ago" says Neil, the kids race to Neil and hug him, the Party was about to commence

At school the Spellman kids gave everyone invite to the party, including some of the faculty staff, Lincoln thought maybe it's time the loud girls get a break from all the guilt they're getting, so with his parents and sisters permission they invite them over to the party, but security will be doubled just in case, Lincoln wanted to see if they're planning on apologizing to him soon

And on the following Saturday it has begun, the pool was filled with kids and teenagers invited by the Spellman's, even Mr. Grouse, Neil is by the large grill making Burger patties, Hotdogs and Bacon, Gwen is handling Lily, Abe is watching over everything with a few security soldiers and burst drones, Chunk is on DJ, Leon and Sergei are doing who knows what, Martin and Sergei were also invited as well

There's food, dancing, music and a whole lot of pool fun, and then the louds arrive "This is one big house "says Lana, they all get out of vanzilla and see the security soldiers on the rooftop watching them "Guess they beefed up security here" says Rita, they head to the back and see the spectacular event "Glad we brought our swimsuits" says Lori

Lynn Sr. and Rita see Neil and Gwen (who's holding Lily) and go over to mingle "Hey there, Spellman's" says Rita, Neil and Gwen look at them with stern looks "Hey" they both say in unison "So you're cooking huh? I'm a cook as well" says Lynn, Neil flips a hotdog wrapped in bacon "Yeah, Lincoln's told me about your scheduled cooking" says Neil sounding annoyed, Rita notices Lily laughing while snuggling to Gwen, the sight of her former daughter with another family was eating her inside

"So some party huh?" says Lynn "Yeah, I was the one who planned the whole thing" Neil replied, Rita then thinks of an idea "I know this is something I shouldn't do but, can I hold Lily?" asks Rita, Lynn, Neil and Gwen look at her with shock, the two Spellman parents look at each other "Let's see what happens" says Gwen

Rita approaches Gwen and tries to hold Lily, but then Lily starts to cry, causing Rita to back away, Gwen holds Lily again and calms her down, Rita realized that being around anew family has gotten Lily over with the old one, that and maybe Lily is on Lincoln's side, she is a clever baby "Well that happened" says Neil as he flips a patty in the air then hits it causing it to land on Sergei's empty burger buns "Thanks man!" says Sergei, Lynn was shocked by what he just saw, the two loud parents decide to leave them alone

Lisa, Lola and Lana accompanied by Lucy walk around, seeing martin and victor there was something Lisa couldn't cope with, then they spot Lincoln talking to his friends and Jordan "This place is awesome Lincoln" says Stella "Yeah! That house of yours is bigger than a barn on top of a shack" says Liam, they all look at him confused "What? My uncle has one" says Liam "This party is so awesome" says Zach "And all the teenage ladies here as well" Rusty adds

Then Lincoln coughs "Easy there Rusty, the last thing I want to see is a teenager getting freaked out by a stalker kid" says Lincoln "Aw come on man! Let me at least talk to one of them" says Rusty, then Carol, Dana and Becky walk by them wearing swimsuits "Not gonna happen little man" says Becky making Rusty frown "Sorry Rusty I guess everybody here knows you, or your dad" says Clyde

Then Lincoln sees his ex-sisters "Hang on a sec guys" says Lincoln as he heads off "Lucy, Lana, you guy made it" says Lincoln as he hugs them "Hey Lincoln! This party's awesome!" says Lana "Are there rules here for the pool?" asks Lucy, Lincoln points out to the sign that says "No Skinny dipping, No Chicken noodle soup water, No experimenting with the water, No rough chicken fights, and No loud trouble!" they all look at the sign in shock "Yeah my dad made that sign" says Lincoln

Meanwhile Lori, Luan and Lynn Jr. are inside of the house and look around eventually they also run into their parents and are shocked at the Living room "Two couches?!" says Luan "That's one big TV" says Lynn Jr., they head to the kitchen and see the size of it was that of a restaurant kitchen, from the large double door fridge, the two stove ovens and the breakfast table "This looks like my dream kitchen" says Lynn Sr.

They eventually arrive upstairs and see all the rooms were locked, except for the guest bathroom "Finally now I can change into my bathing suit" says Lori, as she is about to reach for the handle the door opens revealing Luna who looks at them with anger "Oh it's you guys!" says Luna "You can use the bathroom Lori" says Luna while giving Lori a menacing glare, then she turns to the other louds "If you guys think you can go into these rooms, I swear ill have all of you sent back to the hellscapes where you were released" says Luna who heads back to the party

The Louds realize that getting redemption for their actions was not gonna be easy, especially from Luna, soon Lori exits the bathroom wearing her blue two piece swimsuit as she heads down she runs into Leni whose wearing a sea foam green one piece swimsuit and without her swim cap "Hey Leni" says Lori "Hey Lori" Leni replies, the two get awkward until Lori decides "I'm gonna go to the pool" says Lori "I was gonna got here to" says Leni, they both walk out together, deep down it felt like old times

As the party rolls on Luna and Sam get on stage with their band and rock out, after like three songs Luna asks her dad Neil to come up and sing, Sergei decides to take his place on the grill, Neil goes on stage and sings "Love runs out by One Republic" and it turns out he was a great singer and Luna and Sam join in, Lynn Sr. just watches as Luna sings with her new talented father

Lincoln is on the high dive and performs an amazing cannon ball, which Mollie is shocked but admits defeat, then they hear someone yell out "Mannonball!" they all look to the roof of the house and see Leon, in his swimming trunks, on a skateboard and holding two pistols in the air "Oh not again!" says Neil and Sergei, Abe and the soldiers who are also on the roof don't know if they should do anything

Leon yells out "I AM THE LAW!" and he skates across the roof shooting it he air and takes to the skies, he throws the empty pistols which land on martin "Ow" and he drops into the pool, everyone stays silent, until he surfaces "Yeah!" says Leon and they all cheer "That was awesome!" says Lincoln "You'll do it when you're older and ready" says Leon

Then Lincoln and Luna look at each other and nod, they've been doing they're research about Neil, Leon and Sergei in the past and it was time to see if they still have that brotherly spark, as Neil gets off the stage Luna starts tuning her guitar to a certain tone Neil recognizes "Oh crap!" says Neil, Leon and Sergei, they can't fight it, it was they're song after all, what nobody else knew was that victor was part of it as well

Neil: _Oh Shit! Spellman brothers rocking out over here! It's about to go down! (Yeah! Yeah!)_

Leon: _Yo! You got your floaties?!_

Sergei: _Safety first motherfucker!_

Neil/Leon: _We're running this ship yeah! (Hey)_

All three: _I'm on a Boat (I'm on a Boat!)_

_I'm on a Boat (I'm on a Boat!)_

_Everybody look at me, 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat!)_

_I'm on a Boat (I'm on a Boat!)_

_I'm on a Boat_

_Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat, yeah!_

Leon:_ I'm on a boat, motherfucker take a look at me,_

_Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea (Yeah)_

_Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat_

_You can't stop me motherfucker 'cause I'm on a boat!_

Sergei (by the grill):

_Take a picture, trick (trick); I'm on a boat bitch (bitch)_

_We drinking Santana champ, 'cause it's so crisp (crisp)_

_I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies_

_I'm flipping burgers, you at kinko's straight flippin' copies_

Leon (In the pool like a dolphin):

_I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit (yeah)_

_The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet (oh)_

_But this ain't SeaWorld, this as real as it gets (yeah, yeah)_

_I'm on a boat motherfucker, don't you ever forget_

Neil (on the stage with railings like a ship):

_I'm on a boat, and it's going fast, and_

_I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan_

_I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo_

_If you're on the shore, than you're sho not me-oh_

All three: _get the fuck up this boat is real!_

All three wearing white polo, jacket, pants and shoes:

_Fuck land I'm on a boat motherfucker (motherfucker)_

_Fuck trees, I climb buoys motherfucker (motherfucker)_

_I'm on deck with my boys, motherfucker (ayy)_

_This boat engine make noise, motherfucker_

Neil: _Hey, ma, if you could see me now (see me now)_

_Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)_

_Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow)_

All three: _Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible_

Victor: _Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat (let's go)_

_It's a big, blue, watery road (yeah)_

_Poseidon, Look at me! Oh!_

_Never thought I'd see the day_

_When a big boat coming my way_

_Believe me when I say_

_I fucked a mermaid!_

All three: _I'm on a Boat_

_I'm on a Boat_

_Everybody look at me, 'cause I'm sailing on a boat_

_I'm on a Boat_

_I'm on a Boat_

_Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat!_

Victor: _Alright! Alright!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Everybody stays silent, then they all cheer out of their minds, Neil, Leon, Sergei and victor take a bow and then cannon ball into the pool as everybody cheers "You were unbelievable dad!" says Lincoln "Thanks son, You and Luna are grounded" says Neil "Worth it! Woohoo!" cheers Lincoln, everybody chants "Spellman", Luan and Lynn had to cover the ears of Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, Gwen smiled while covering Lily's ears "This party is awesome!" yells Neil

"Sick song dude!" says Bobby "Roberto Santiago!" says Neil "And me" says Ronnie Anne "You guys made it" says Lincoln "We also brought our cousin along" says Ronnie Anne they turn to see Carlotta in a yellow and red one piece swimsuit waving at them "Of course you'd bring her here" says Neil, Bobby then notices Lori sitting by the poolside who also notices him, but then they decide to ignore each other, Lincoln sees this and then has an idea for tomorrow, but right now it was a party to remember!

Meanwhile outside of Royal Woods at a Juvenile Detention center "This stinks man" says Hank "I know right and our parents aren't even gonna bail us out" Hawk replies as he hits a tennis ball to the wall, until the wall explodes, the dust clears and they see an 11 year old boy accompanied by two other figures Stan and Steak Stanko

"What the heck?" says Hawk "Who are you guys?" asks Hank "You guys want revenge on the superheroes who put you in here?" asks Chandler "Well duh!" says Hank "All we did was start a small fire and everyone starts freaking out!" says Hawk "That fire turned to a forest fire, I don't think that was small" Stan explains "See that's what I mean!" says Hank "Enough!" Chandler booms

The two boys remain silent "You guys want in?" asks Chandler, the two bullies smile "Oh yeah we're in!" says Hank

To be continued….

**This chapter is as awesome as it sounds, the song I'm on a boat belongs to the Lonely Island T-Pain and was performed again by JT Music, Neebs Gaming Nerdout, this was just my version, and the song Lincoln, Luna and Neil made will be In future chapters, please review!**


	8. Ch8 Friend or Foe

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 8: Friend or Foe**

Somewhere in the Arctic Circle, within the chambers of Naxxramas "Again" says the ArchLich, as Luna frost destroys another armored practice dummy with an ice blast, they've been training for two days and she has been improving "Your powers are increasing impressively" says K.T "Thanks, it feels nice learning more new moves" says Luna

"Now let's get on to the final lesson" says K.T "Wait! Are you sure I'm ready for this?" asks Luna "You manifested a meteor of Ice, you created ice chains, you single handedly created an ice berg and you have the ability to create a blizzard around you, it's time for the summoning ability" says K.T "Alright then" says Luna, she closes her eyes and focuses, remembering everything and everyone she has to protect

Her family, her home, the girl she loves and most importantly her brother "Lincoln" Luna whispers, she opens her eyes and blasts the ground with ice creating a twelve foot tall ice golem "And on your first try" says the Lich, the golem looks at Kel'Thuzad and attacks him, luckily he teleports away "control your monster miss frost" says K.T, Luna realizes what was happening "Stop!" says Luna the ice golem stops its fist, inches from the Archlich's face

"Too close" says K.T, the ice golem walks towards her and bows "Wow, now that's cool" says Luna "You can give it orders on who to attack and who to help, you've done it Luna" says Kel'Thuzad "I wouldn't have done it without you teach" says Luna, Kel'Thuzad chuckles "Our training here is done, I cannot teach you anymore, you may take your leave" says K.T, Luna looks to the golem and it collapses, she then hugs Kel'Thuzad who returns the embrace

Then she flies on her ice road home "I do miss being human" says the Archlich "Do you now?" says the mysterious voice, the Archlich doesn't turn "You shouldn't be sneaking up on me like that" says Kel'Thuzad "You've done well training the girl" says the cloacked figure "It is necessary for her to learn more about herself and the battle to come" says K.T, the figure then stands next to him "I shall report to the immortal council of what's been happening here, till we meet again old friend" says the figure as it turns into a raven "Farewell, guardian" says Kel'Thuzad

Meanwhile on some random volcanic island in the Pacific Ocean, FutureTech has set up a naval base near one of the volcanic islands in the pacific rim or ring of fire, for three weeks they have been experimenting project black volcano, and finally it was ready for testing, martin and victor enter a surveillance room "Alright let's get this thing started now, shall we" says martin

A drone hovers above the volcano "Okay then , evacuation boats are ready, energy shield generators prepped up and in case of emergencies speed dial to Luna Frost or Dana/Ice, Let's make some magic happen" says martin, victor looks at him confused "did you seriously just said that" says victor "What? Just trying to get in the mood!" says martin

The drone deploys a robotic arm carrying a dropper "steady" says martin, inside the dropper is an experimental chemical with the same elements as volcanic lava, only this one can suppress eruptions "And drop!" says martin as the drone squeezes the dropper, letting one lone orange liquid hit the lava, the drone then flies off

Everyone stands by for something to happen, then the ground and water start to shake "Oh man!" says victor "Everyone hold on!" says martin, then the eruption stops, they all get back to their feet, martin looks at the scanners "Sweet Jesus!" says martin "You see Jesus! That means were dead!" says victor "No look" says martin, victor approaches him and sees the volcanic measures have subsided

"It works!" says martin and everyone cheers for a successful project, later they start loading the containers containing what they call "Lava Neuro chemicals" into transport aircraft that will drop them on the mainland where they will be hauled by trucks an straight for FutureTech "Alright, Let's get the heck out of here" says martin

"Actually all aircraft on the area are full, we're gonna need to get back to the Hawaiian mainland if we're gonna catch a plane" says victor "Okay then, we better get first class" says martin "Don't worry brother, I'll get us first class, and scene skips to martin and victor in the plane, one problem a kid is kicking victors seat from behind and a baby is crying while her mom is asleep wearing headphones, both men are not amused "First class huh?" says martin in an angered tone "Sorry man" says victor

Meanwhile at royal woods Lori is driving away from the mall, until her phone goes off, she picks it up to see "bobby?!"she says and reads the text "Hey listen, Lincoln told me how miserable you are and how you're trying to redeem yourself for your past actions and trying to become a better big sister like you were supposed to, I guess maybe, we could start over, maybe try again to become a couple! Text me back if you want"

Lori couldn't believe it, bobby wants to be together with her again, then she stops smiling 'Lincoln's doing for me so I don't get depressed and I'm doing nothing for him in return, I don't think I deserve this, I just can't do it, I still hate myself for everything I've done for him' Lori then starts to cry, when she opens her eyes she's met by a large truck, both vehicles swivel to the right

Vanzilla lands safely near a grassy road while the truck drives on, Lori emerges from vanzilla and feels her head in pain, she touches her forehead to see a little bit of blood on it "Why didn't that kill me?" asks Lori to herself, she was still in pain, mentally in pain, believing that she deserves to be hated for nearly ending her brother's life and now her family is broken

As Lori returns to vanzilla she notices a red container has landed on the roof "How did I not see that earlier" says Lori, she tries to move the container off, but the safety latch comes off and she is smothered in hot liquid, Lori screams in pain as the chemicals pierce through her skin an 'this is it!' she thinks to herself and she is about to collapse, but then her right arm stops her and she's on her hands and knew now

She starts to feel strange like a burning pulse emanating within her, as she closes her eyes all she can think about was the pain she's caused, when she opens her eye again they turn red, her hair starts to extend and move like fire it also changes adding some reddish tone to her blonde, then lava starts to envelop her sealing her within, the lava hardens into rock, then explodes

The smoke clears revealing a woman in a dark red unitard that exposes her shoulders and reveals a little skin from a hole above her breasts, red gloves on both hands as well as dark red bracelets on her upper arms, she has red earrings and high heeled red boots and fire manifest from her hands "I am Lori, I am Volcana!" roars Lori

She staggers to stay upright, she looks at herself on vanzilla's glass, she touches her face and looks at her body 'Wow I'm hot! Literally!' Lori says to herself, then a pulsing pain surges in her brain "I …. Hate myself ….. For hurting ……. My family" says Lori as she cries, then her eyes turn from sad to mad "But the one who started this!" her hands glow with lava "I hate Lynn Loud Jr.!" she looks at the distance with fire in her eyes, she turns to see the town and walks towards it, with the motive to destroy

Meanwhile martin and victor arrive at FutureTech "That was the worst flight ever" says martin "Hey I'm sorry okay!" says victor, martin opens his Mini-fridge to grab a Pepsi "Next time bring an extra helicopter!" says martin, he closes the door and turns to see Leni "Hi!" "Sweet mother of mercy!" martin falls over sending the soda to victors face

"Oh sorry for scaring you like that" says Leni as she lends out a helping hadn to martin "Thanks for the jump scare, what are you doing here Leni? " asks martin "Oh I thought maybe I can pick up the things Lincoln needs for his bike" says Leni "Really? Where's Lincoln?" asks Martin "Oh he's not here, he went to see Jordan with dad, so when I went to the garage I found a list of things Lincoln needs, so I thought I should be a good big sister and help him get these" says Leni

Martin takes the list and looks at it "Cold fusion rods, Titanium, high density steel" martin continues reading "Okay I guess we can load them onto your car" says victor "Thanks guys, can I help?" Leni says, martin and victor look at each other "maybe you should wait here, okay Leni" says martin, Leni looks down "Oh okay then" says Leni "Okay then, we'll be back, don't touch anything" says martin as they leave the room

Leni has been doing her best in being the best older sister, when Luna and Lincoln became heroes she was proud for them, she was glad to have a new sister who was exactly her age, then Dana and Becky are heroes as well, ever since then Leni has been feeling unhelpful lately, the only time she was helpful was inside the house, while her siblings are out saving the day, all Leni wanted to do was help

Leni looks around the lab and sees all the weird science stuff, she might not be the air headed Leni we all remember and love, but she's not that smart, at least she knows what's dangerous, but she spots something that doesn't seem dangerous, a plant in a pot

Leni approaches the little plant, it slowly opens into a beautiful flower, she notices the insects eating it's leaves, but then the insects stop and slowly die, the plants damaged parts slowly regenerate, as Leni gets a closer look the flower sprays her in the face, she jumps back rubbing her eyes, as she opens them everything becomes a blur "I think I'm gonna lay down for a while "says Leni as she collapses on a chair, a folder sits by the plant named Project: Ivy and is marked Failed

In town everyone Is doing their normal thing, but then the temperature gets hot like really hot, then the people look at the direction it's coming from, they spot a beautiful woman emitting a heat aura, objects near her start to melt, seeing her everyone starts to panic

Volcana looks around and sees all the civilians running for their lives "see they even hate what you've become" she says to herself and in a fit of rage she shoots out lava onto a hotdog stand, causing it to melt, she shoots out more lava that melts cars and lamp posts, she spots the news chopper and throws a volcanic fireball, the chopper dodges and flies off but the camera falls to the ground

Volcana catches it and looks at the camera "I am Volcana! Where is Lynn Jr.?!" she yells before melting the camera, the loud family look at Lynn "Young lady what did you do?!" asks Rita "I didn't do anything! I swear! I don't even know that fire chick!" says Lynn, Police are on the ground evacuating everyone and some of them are calling reinforcements while others try to shoot her

At FutureTech Martin and Victor head to the monitors and see the destruction "Who in the hell is that?" asks Victor "I don't know, but she looks hot!" says martin, Victor looks at him confused "What? I'm being honest" says martin, Victor notices something "Zoom in" the camera zooms in on Volcana and the two of them are shocked

"Lori?!" they both say "We gotta call the Spellman's now!" says martin "But how in the name of rocket science did she get her hands on those kind of powers?!" Victor looks in shock, the a soldier comes into the room "sir the truck carrying the Lava Neuro chemicals ha arrived, but there's one container missing" martin and victors pupils shrink "Oh shit!" they both say

Back in the town Volcana destroys everything in her path, she spots some teenage boys who were taking pictures of her, she smiles "Is it hot in here, or is it literally me!" says Volcana as she sends a blast of lava, the boys scream like little girls until they are protected by a wall of ice, Volcana looks at it in confusion, then the ice collapses and emerging was Ice (Dana)

"Okay little miss angry face, what gives?" says Ice "Well if it isn't Snow White!" Volcana smiles "That's a first" says Ice as she sends out an icicle barrage, but they melt before they reach Volcana "What?" says Ice in shock "Why would you bring ice, to a fire fight?!" Volcana sends out a lava shot, Ice disappears into a puddle and surfaces behind a building "Too close!" she says

Volcana looks around in anger "come on! Is there any other hero here who wants a fight!" says Volcana, she sees a family (Yates) and sends a volcanic wave at them, then Luna Frost gets in front and creates a massive wall of Ice, the goo thing is that it holds, Volcana stops her attack and smiles "Finally just who I was looking for" says Volcana

The ice wall breaks "Go! Get outta here now!" Luna frost commands, the Yates family makes a run for it "Luna Frost" says Volcana "Everyone already knows my name" Luna creates two ice swords "What makes you so different?!" says Luna "The names Volcana and I'm gonna bring the heat!" Volcana charges at her using lava, Luna frost jumps and lands behind her and punches her in the face, which surprisingly hurt Volcana

"What the what?!" says Volcana holding her left cheek "Guess I'm tougher than I look" says Luna frost, Volcana tackles Luna Frost and tries to blast her face with lava but then she disappears, Volcana sees Ice creating a frozen platform in which Luna Frost comes out of "Thanks Ice!" says Luna Frost "No problem" says Ice as her hands glow, the two heroines charge at Volcana

Meanwhile Lincoln, Jordan and Neil are on their way to the fight, they hear a transmission on the radio "McKenzie were on our way" says Neil "Guys listen the one attacking, Volcana its Lori!" says Victor "what?!" says Lincoln "We don't know how she actually made contact with project black volcano, but she is in full rage and when she was talking to the camera she was calling out Lynn Jr." says martin

Lincoln knew exactly what Volcana was doing, he has an idea how to stop her, he just hopes it works, the two vehicles speed up trying to catch up to the battle, at the town Fire arrives and helps Luna Frost and Ice "So who is she?" asks Fire/Becky "No clue dude, but she clearly has anger issues" says Luna Frost "I do not have anger issues!" says Volcana as she sends out a lava ball, the heroines dodge it in time, then Luna Frost and Ice both send out a snow blast combined with icicle barrage, Volcana retaliates by sending a lava wave, then fire hurls green homing fireballs that do no effect at all, Volcana then blasts fire with a lava shot sending her hurdling into a building, Fire wakes up only to see the lava harden

"Fire!" Luna and Ice call out, they turn to Volcana and send more frozen shots at her, Volcana slowly walks towards them as the ice shots evaporate, Volcana throws another lava casing which hits Ice and it quickly solidifies, Volcana was now in front of Luna Frost and punches her in the gut, Luna Frost tries to hit her but misses

Volcana delivers more punches to Luna's body and face, then she punches her so hard she hits a tree, Luna wakes up trying to regain her vision, she sees two red boots in front of her, then a hand grabs the front of her unitard and she's lifted up and sees a smiling Volcana "You know I would really like to destroy you right now" Luna frost growls at her "But you are Literally a waste of my time, my real target is that Lynn Loud Jr.!" says Volcana

Then Luna Frost realizes something 'Wait a minute! Did she just say literally? But the only person I know who says that is' Luna looks at her "Lori?" Volcana gets angry and punches Luna Frost sending her towards a car, Luna tries to get up "My name is not Lori and will never be!" Volcana ready's a lava meteor "Lori!" she stops and the meteor disappears

Volcana turns around to see Neil Davion Spellman, Jordan Rosato who removes her vizier and Freezer Burn who reveal himself to be "Lincoln!" says Volcana, Lincoln drops his mask and his blaster and approaches her, he stops a few feet from her "I know it's you Lori Loud" says Lincoln, Volcana shakes her head "No! Lori Loud is dead! I am Volcana now!" says the lava powered villain, Lincoln walks towards her, Volcana slowly backs up

Volcana's right hand turns to lava and points it towards Lincoln, who is inches from it "You stay back! I'm warning you!" Volcana threatens "I know" says Lincoln "Do it" they all look at him in shock "Lincoln!" Neil and Jordan yell "What?" says Volcana in confusion "Volcana may want me dead, but what about Lori Loud?" says Lincoln

"The oldest of the once 11 siblings, the one who drives them to where they want to go, the one who cares for her family, who wants to become the greatest in golf" Volcana starts to shed tears "The one I used to call sister" says Lincoln, Volcana wipes her tears away and looks angry again "I still remember, when I was very young, I used to call you mama" and that was it folks, hearing this shocks Neil, Jordan, Luna, Dana and Becky

Volcana lowers her arm and drops to her knees crying, Lincoln approaches her and feels her heat aura fading, slowly but carefully he hugs her, Lori then returns the hug "I'm sorry Lincoln!" says Lori "I'm sorry for driving you away, for hurting you, for being the worst sister ever!" Lincoln rubs her back and her moving hair "Shhhhh, It's okay Lori, I'm still here and I know you feel guilty" Lincoln breaks the hug and looks at Lori wiping a tear from her face "And I forgive you" Lincoln places a kiss on her forehead

The Heroines manage to break free from the rock casing, Luna tries to get up, then she sees a red gloved hand from Lori "Need help?" asks Lori she hasn't changed back yet, Luna smiles and accepts it "Sorry for fighting you" Lori apologizes "It's cool Lori, we were always fighting even when we were siblings" says Luna, then she punches Lori in her stomach "That was for hitting me!" says Luna Frost, Lori gets up "guess we're even" the two girls laugh

Neil approaches them "We need to figure out what happened to you" says Neil, then Fire and Ice approach them, Lori looks closely and realizes "Dana? Becky?" asks Lori in shock "Hey Lori!" they both say, suddenly Neil's phone goes off "Hello?" asks Neil "The fight's not over yet!" says victor "What?!" "Multiple energy signatures are head to your location!" says martin "Get ready for an incoming!" says victor, Neil puts the phone away and picks up Lincoln's blaster and mask

Lincoln looks at Neil "Dad?" he asks with concern, Neil tosses him the mask and blaster, the other notice this, Neil pulls out his photon blaster and a plasma pistol "Get ready for a fight!" says Neil, then massive lights glow at the park and manifest large alien like creatures with grey and black colors and blue glowing veins at the back of their heads, with razor sharp teeth, triangular like head pieces, four arms with mantis like claws and tentacle like hair from their back

Lincoln and Neil look in shock "Hybrid!" the others look at them in confusion "Alien genetics, Zerg and Protoss DNA combined!" says Neil "They serve a dead god!" Lincoln adds as he ready's his blaster to fire, the heroes get ready for battle Luna manifest two ice glaives, Dana creates two ice daggers, Becky creates two fire swords, Jordan enters the Arct mech and Volcana stands with them as her hands turn into lava

Then daydream shimmer shows up "What'd I miss? "She asks, they all look at her "Where were you?" asks Dana "I woke up from a nap and Lily wouldn't get off me" says Daydream "Sunset Shimmer?" says Volcana "Lori?!" Susnet responds "Okay, let's get to that later and kick their alien invading rear ends" says Neil, they all charge towards the roaring Hybrids

Back at FutureTech martin and victor head to the lab and look for something they can use against an alien invasion, as they open the door they are shocked at the sight in front of them. The entire room was filled with leafy vines and in the middle was a plant cocoon, they realized who might be in there "Leni!" suddenly the cocoon opens

Back in the fight the team is tearing through the hybrid with ease, Lincoln and Neil said that they have to be destroyed, then Luna summons two Ice golems to join the fight "Whoa" they all say, until another energy manifest and it reveals a creature that looks almost similar to the hybrid

Has the same triangular head shape but its color is grey with a few blue areas, no mouth at all, glowing eyes, has two arms instead of four, the tentacle like hair are now glowing wings of energy and it's hovering "Hybrid Reaver!" says Neil "Focus all firepower on it! We take out the reaver, we take out the rest of the hybrid" says Neil "He's the one controlling these mindless aliens!" Lincoln adds

The team send Fire, Lava, plasma, photon, Energy, bullets, Ice and missiles directly at the reaver, but they're attacks do nothing to it "Insignificant fools!" the reaver says as it rises and musters enough energy and sends it outward knocking the heroes off their feet, as they get up they see the reaver levitate above Lincoln

The reaver uses telekinesis to hold him in front of his face "you are one ugly freak!" says Lincoln "you all wear these disguises, and you think that makes you heroes?!" the reaver says "Well then let me show you what happens to heroes" the reaver readies its claws, but then he's hit by multiple icicle and lava shards, causing it to roar and drop Lincoln, the heroes send more attacks towards it

The reaver then glows its eyes, Luna screams in pain while holding her head, so does Neil, Lincoln, Jordan, Sunset, Dana, Becky and Lori "Psionic mind blast!" says Neil "You pathetic wretches, no mere living creature can stop a hybrid! Kill them!" the reaver commands the other hybrid, they all get ready to slash them with they're claws

Then one of the hybrids stays still, vines start to grow around its neck choking its life out, soon more vines come out of the ground and wrap themselves around the hybrid army "What is this?!" the reaver back away, when the vines finish wrapping them up poisonous spikes come out and kill the aliens, the vines let go of them as they're bodies drop to the grass, the grass also starts to feast on them

The Reaver was now all alone and scared, releasing the heroes from his grasp, they also look at the plants who then create an aroma that heals them "What mere creature has this sort of power?!" the reaver looks around "No creature" they all turn to see a tall figure that comes out of the shadow smiling "How about a plant" she says while petting a venus fly trap

The team recognizes her as Leni, but she's different she's wearing a one piece strapless swim suit made of plants, she has gloves that reach her elbows and are also made of plants, knee high boots also made of plants, a bundle of roses are sitting on the top left side of her hair and leaves are scattered on her hair as well, she summons vines that wrap around the reaver, the creature tries to use psionic mind blast

"Really, you think a plant mind can be controlled, Plants follow nature and you are not nature!" says Leni as she commands the vines to crush the alien "Who ……. Are you?!" the reaver asks, Leni walks towards it "Call me Ivy!" she then leaps backwards "Now guys!" says Ivy, they all send an all-out barrage on the reaver which then explodes

As the dust clears they see that all the hybrid have been destroyed, they all look at Leni "What happened to you?" asks Neil, Leni blushes "It's a long story!" says Leni, then she notices "Lori?" Lori just looks at her in shock "Hey Leni" says Lori, soon camera crew arrive, Freezer Burn and Neil explain the situation and that Volcana was just a misunderstood person and that's he will be part of the team as well as ivy

Later at FutureTech they run scans on both Leni and Lori, after the results they come to a conclusion that both were accidents and they eventually find vanzilla and the empty container, with Lori as a new member of the team she had to control her anger when she went home otherwise it's gonna end bad, Leni explained why she was at FutureTech, the Spellman's felt bad that Leni wanted to help out with their work, but she forgave them, she knew what they do is dangerous, but now she can join in the danger a the team of Freezer Burn, Luna Frost, Arct Aurora, Fire, ice, Volcana and Ivy, the Royal Defenders!

Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse, Chandler watches from a TV, the whole alien incident "Seems they're getting stronger and expanding" says Chandler "It appears they are" says Sargeras, then they hear an explosion they turn around to see Hank, Hawk, Stan and Steak destroying barrels with their new powers and laughing dumbly

"Why did we need those guys again?" Chandler asks his master "Smart beings are hard to control, whereas these low minded brutes are easy to manipulate" the Legion master replies, then his goons look at chandler "Hey boss! When do we get to see this master!" says Hank "Yeah! We wanna know who he is!" steak adds

Then the dumpster near them ignites into green fire and talks "You called to me!" says Sargeras, Chandler smirks and walks towards the fire "Gentleman meet Sargeras, the creator of the burning legion, our master" says Chandler "Do not worry my minions, you will have your revenge, I assure you" the Sargeras laughs evilly along with chandler and everyone else

To be continued…

**Chapter 8 done early and it only took 3 hours to make, I would still like to give credit to Master Rainbow, Vinzound, Javisuzumiya and BRSstarJV for creating the heroines in this story, so go check out their deviantart pages and if you don't know what a hybrid looks like go to the StarCraft wiki, Hope you all liked this, please review!**


	9. Ch9 the Battle for Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 9: The Battle for Royal Woods**

Three days have passed since the dreaded invasion of the Hybrid and it seems like peace is starting to come back to the town of Royal Woods. The city and its townsfolk were happy to have these heroes defending their way of life, The Royal Defenders.

And now new heroes have arrived and are trying their best to build up their own reputation amongst the other hero team mates. Lori Loud/Volcana and Leni A. Spellman/Leni Ivy.

Leni Ivy has been stopping back robberies, saving people from fires and helping small citizen problems throughout town alongside Dana/Ice and Becky/Fire, while Lori Volcana has been deployed across the planet alongside Luna Frost in neutralizing dangerous threats, such as natural disasters.

Lori Loud was no longer an outcast from her friends. Dana and Becky trust her once again and they had to explain this to Carol, Whitney and Teri, they too were also supporting Lori and being her friend once more. Also they wanna help keep her anger in line so she won't erupt and turn Royal Woods into a molten wasteland. The louds wish to know why Lori was forgiven fully.

Leni's BFF's Jackie and Mandee could not believe it, Leni A. Spellman is a heroine, a beautiful plant based heroine with a lot of the school boys drooling over the new heroine who helped stop the Hybrid invasion and luckily her identity was kept safe, for now.

Lori was glad that she was now back in the relationship with her Boo-Boo Bear (Roberto Santiago.) the Casagrandes had to accept this, and Lincoln along with the rest of the Spellman kids accepted to have Lori, Lucy and Lana come by and visit them. Rita was glad that Lana and Lucy could interact with Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily once more.

Meanwhile FutureTech's Martin McKenzie and Victor Abromovitch are both hard at work in building some new technology to counter anymore incoming threats to their planet, the whole of Washington DC is now on high alert and so is the United Nations.

The floating Citadel of the Cult of the Damned, Naxxramas still floats and wanders across the planet. Scouting for any signs of evil rising up or incoming threats through dimensional portals, but it is also looking for fresh corpses to refuel the undead army of the ArchLich Kel'Thuzad. He also still seeks out the mysterious artifact that went missing from the FutureTech Arctic Facility, the ArchLich seeked answers and he will not stop till he finds it.

(_Spellman Estate_.)

Beneath the tree in the backyard, Lincoln and Jordan are just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Dana, Becky, Lori and Leni are in Leni's bedroom giving each other manicures and doing some gossip. Luna and Sunset are both jamming out together. Neil and Gwen are doing some archery practice and Absol/Abe is watching over Lily who is playing in the living room.

Looks like all the Royal Defenders are just enjoying this one day of now trouble, or so they think!

(_Ketcham Park._)

Everyone there seems to be happy with no trouble at all, playing around and chilling with some friends, then a kid sized hooded figure arrives to the park and looks around.

"Bingo!" The figure then approaches the park's pond and his hands start to glow green. "This will be the spot to do it!" He then starts to point his hands towards the pond and he starts speaking in some kind of ancient language.

The water starts to change color and the people realizing there notice the green colored water and the small figure doing it and they start to back away slowly. A cop sees this and approaches the figure. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

The cop gets no response and is about to call for backup, but then gets turned to stone by the figure. "No interruptions please, I wish to focus on the task at hand." The figure then goes back to his work.

Soon large stone arches come out of the pond and soon overlaps the pond and break the ground beneath them, it then grows and grows and grows until it forms a large gate like structure with a demonic dragon head on the top and statues of hooded figures with swords on either side.

The figure laughs. "Finally! It is complete, the Great Gate is done and ready and soon my master and his legions will arrive and claim this world and I shall get my just reward!" The wind from an incoming storm above blows the hood away and reveals Chandler McCann. "And there will be no one to stop me!"

(_FutureTech HQ_.)

"What is happening?!" Martin goes around and sees all of their alarms are screaming. "What is this?!"

"Energy readings around Royal Woods are spiking beyond any level" said Victor as he looks to the screen. "This seems far more powerful than the portals the hybrid came in and far more superior than the Chronosphere's energy levels."

"That means something is coming through, this is bad." Martin looks to Victor. "Get the Royal Defenders. They're services are needed once again."

(_Spellman Estate._)

All the Spellman's and the Royal Defenders get to the living room and the TV screen shows them what was happening in Royal Woods. "Looks like we got trouble" said Neil.

They see the devastation was coming from the park and a storm was brewing above and casting green bolts of energy and a large gate has been built where the pond used to be. "Dudes, what the heck is going on?" asked Luna as she looks to the park now looking like a warzone.

Lincoln and Jordan notice someone in the middle of everything and laughing maniacally. "Zoom in on that." Harv zooms in and who they see shocks some of them. "Chandler?!"

"Looks like the infernal did more than just burn him" said Jordan. "He's causing trouble and it looks evil."

Lincoln looks to all of them. "Alright Royal Defenders, looks like the town needs is. So let's lock and load!" They all nod and move out. Though some of them have to stay behind, that being Neil. Gwen, Absol and Lily.

(_Ketcham Park_.)

Everything is starting to die from the blight coming out from the great gate, all while Chandler is looking to the portal and doing a summoning ritual. The portal starts to form and green bolts of energy shoot out and destroy everything in the vicinity.

Clyde, Stella, Liam, Zach and Rusty come out of hiding and make a run for it, but then a green bolt is about to strike down onto them. The kids scream and cover their eyes waiting to get burned, but a lava barrier is formed and shields them. They open their eyes and they see who saved them.

"Volcana!"

She then looks to the kids. "Go! Run! Get the heck outta here!"

They all do as she says and they all run for it, though Clyde looks back and has heart eyes seeing the lava-born heroine. "My hero!" But Zach drags him away before he gets hurt.

Chandler stops his incantation and smirks. "So, you all finally came and I was hope you'd all chicken out from this. You're all braver than I thought."

The Royal Defenders arrive and stand yards from his position. "Chandler!" yelled Lincoln. "Stop this now!"

Chandler turns around and looks to them with green eyes. "You all think you're so special don't ya? With your super powers and all you're cool abilities and new things in life, well when I'm done here I am going to enjoy getting my revenge on you Larry!"

Lincoln and Jordan are confused as to how he still knows them. "How?"

Chandler snaps his fingers. "Boys. Deal with these fool's while I summon the master's legion." Chandler then goes back to summoning.

Then four figures land in front of Chandler, and they are very much familiar.

The Stankcos – Stan and Steak are now made of obsidian and have glowing green veins and they have marks of the Burning Legion, as well as horns on their heads.

Hank and Hawk – Look the same, but they have hellish fire on their shoulders, wearing demonic armor and have large spears and swords and claws and both of them have wings.

"Those are the blokes we arrested from the forest fire!" said Luna Frost.

"And those two dorks are the father and son from the father and son festival" said Lincoln

"What the heck happened to them?" asked Dana. She then preps her ice powers.

"Whatever happened to them, they do not look friendly at all" Leni summons some thorned vines on her arms.

Hank starts to chuckle. "We are so going to enjoy beating you dumb heroes up!"

Hawk also chuckles. "You got that right bro!"

Time for some pain and payback Spellmans!" yelled Stan and Steak as they roar at them.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight!" Volcana summons some lava onto her hands.

All of the heroes charge in to the fight.

Freezer Burn blasts Steak with an ice shot and then freezes the ground making Stan slip.

Fire and Ice launch a barrage of flame and frost onto Stan, he blocks them with his arm and tries to stand tall.

Luna Frost and Volcana send out icicle blasts and lava shots onto Hank and Hawk, who fly around to evade them.

All while Arct Aurora, Leni Ivy and Daydream Shimmer evacuate the people out of the park and whoever is hiding from this battle.

Fire and Ice continue their attack onto Stan, but he slams the ground and knocks them off balance. Stan charges in and grabs the legs of Fire and Ice and he slams them onto a car and he then tosses them towards a building. Daydream Shimmer sees this and hurls bolts of energy onto Stan, the man blocks them and tosses a car at her. Daydream dodges, but then Stan grabs her hair and throws her to the same building where Fire and Ice were tossed at.

Luna Frost and Volcana managed to pin Hank and Hawk with ice and lava, until Hank grabs his spear and he smites the ground creating a fissure that travels underneath the legs of Volcana and Luna Front and the fissure detonates and knocks them away into two separate directions.

Hank then charges and he punches Luna Frost in her stomach and kicks her right leg making her go down onto one knee, she tries to get up but then Hank grabs Luna Frost by her hair, head-butts her and then lifts her above him and slams her back into the ground.

Hawk flies around and shoots Volcana with barrage of green fiery bolts, Volcana makes a lava barrier and it hardens. Hawk sees this and he charges and breaks the wall and dropkicks Volcana in the face. Volcana staggers from the impact, but her feet are grabbed by Hawk and he spins her around and then sends her flying and crashing onto the park's fountain. Volcana gets back onto her feet but she's struck by a boulder from Hawk.

Leni Ivy sees this and she immediately sends giant sharp vines towards the demonic villains. Stan, Hank and Hawk dodge the vines and charge at Leni Ivy, she then summons plant monsters to fight them but they're easily destroyed. Hank punches the plant heroine in the face and Hawk kicks her back, Leni goes down on all fours and tries to crawl away from them.

Hank and Hawk are mesmerized by Leni Ivy and her body trying to get away from them. "Man, she is smoking hot!" said Hank.

"Heck yeah she is man" replied Hawk. Leni sees this and summons some vines to grab them and send them flying towards Stan.

They hit Stan, but he remains standing. Stan then pulls them off of him. "You two clowns need to focus!" He then drops them and charges at Leni Ivy.

Leni Ivy summons some plant vines to impale him, but uses a car and tosses towards her. Leni Ivy dodges, but when she turns around her hair is grabbed by Stan and he slams her into the ground, he picks her back and up and whacks her onto a tree and then Stan slams her onto a car. "That's how it's done!" He then steps onto Leni's back as he says this, making Hank and Hawk confused.

"What was he trying to prove to us?" asked Hank. Hawk has now clue.

Freezer Burn sends wave after wave of ice shots onto Steak. The Obsidian kid charges towards Lincoln, Freezer Burn uses his blaster to jump upwards and then send some ice bolts onto Steak.

Steak digs underground, Freezer Burn looks around for him, but then Steak comes out from underneath, grab Lincoln's legs and throws him towards a tree. "Eat on that you white-haired loser!" But then Steak is knocked away from the large robotic arm of Arct Aurora.

Steak then lands onto his dad like a fly to a wall. Stan peels his son off of him. "What the heck son??" Arct Aurora sends a hailstorm of bullets and missiles onto Stan. Stan and Steak take cover from this, but then a beam from Chandler hits the Arct mech and it's slammed into a building.

Lincoln gets back up and sees what's happening. Dana, Becky and Sunset are down. Jordan comes out of the mech but is then apprehended by Hank and Hawk, Lori gets the boulder off of her but then Steak crashes onto her elbow first and then Lincoln sees Luna struggling to get back up, only to be stomped on the head by Stan.

"Lu … Luna." Lincoln then gets hit in the back of the head, his vision is blurry as Chandler walks towards him and everything turns black.

(_Minutes later_.)

Lincoln opens his eyes. "Wha … What the? What is …. What is happening?" He tries to move, but then he sees he's been chained in an X formation. He then sees the others also in the same state as he is. Jordan, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Dana, Becky and Lori. "No."

Lincoln then sees the park, all of it was wrecked from the fight and the blight growing onto the ground. Chandler was now in front of him. "Good, you're awake and about time too. I was going to try and break your fingers to wake you up dork."

Lincoln coughs out some blood. "What … What the heck a-are you doing …. Chandler?"

Chandler then takes a seat onto an obsidian throne which was what was left of the Park's fountain. "What am I doing?!" He then laughs evilly, alongside Stan, Steak, Hank and Haw. "I'm about to rule the whole forsaking world dude, or better yet we're about to rule the whole world!" He then gets off his throne and he sees all of the Royal Defenders glaring at him. "You're all wondering, how the heck did Chandler McCann for these strange and evil new powers right?"

"Well, some other worldly being or god as I call him, saw some potential in me. He said that I could be far better than my, parents." Chandler points to his now stone turned parents. This makes them all gasp. "My master wants this world. Since he can no longer have access to invade the other world he tried to conquer with his demonic legions, he's not physical yet. But he will be soon, he was able to escape a portion of his essence from a certain Demon Hunter named Stormrage and wants to rebuild his empire so he can fight that betrayer and end his hunt against the Burning Legion."

Lincoln knew who he was talking about. "You …. You're working …. For Sargeras?! The creator of the Burning Legion from Argus?!" They all look to him in shock.

Chandler is now confused. "Wait what?! You knew him?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Chandler, you have to listen to me!" said Lincoln. "He's tricking you, he only wants to conquer this world and enslave everyone! He'll then destroy this world afterwards and go off to conquer more!"

Chandler snickers. "You don't know do you? He then shows Lincoln his hand, and the symbol on it. "He's already here Larry!" They are shocked to see and hear this.

"Turns out he chose me and now I am his vessel and the thing is, we are cooperating quite nicely. He will teach me on how to change forms and with him within me, we can have limitless power and a massive army of demons at our disposal!" Then Chandler looks to the Great Gate. "And speak of the devils!"

The Great Gate's portal glows and coming through are Infernals, Doom Guards, Fel Hounds, Fel Guards and Eradar Warlocks and Warriors. They all look to Chandler and bow to him, Chandler hovers into the air. "Go forth my minions! Seize this world in my name and make them bow before us, or annihilate them all!" The demonic army roars and they go around Royal Woods and wreak havoc.

The Royal Defenders were all enraged by this chaos.

"You monster! You sick twisted monster!"

"This is sadistic you twerp!"

"This is insane! You're insane!"

"You can't just do this to the town!"

"There are innocent people out there!"

"You insidious little bastard!"

"I'll kill you, you freak!" Chandler then punches Lincoln in the gut making him cough up some more blood. This makes the Royal Defenders look to him with worry.

"Lincoln!"

Chandler scoffs. "Good, finally you all shut up." He then raises Lincoln's head to look at him. "You know, I was going to kill you first, or torture you on the spot as you're team watches. But then I thought, why not kill the one you love!"

Lincoln gets angry hearing this and tries to beak free. "You touch Jordan and I will murder you, you bastard!"

Chandler laughs. "Ha! You think I'm going to kill this little annoying buzzkill?!" He pulls onto Jordan's hair making her wince in pain, he then let's go. "Nope. I wasn't planning on killing you're love life Larry. I was thinking, the loving sibling relationship you have with your two older sisters!" Chandler snaps his fingers.

Stand and Steak then grab Luna's arms and release her from her chains and drag her towards Chandler who is now standing right in front of Lincoln. Hank and Hawk also do the same to Leni and bring her to Chandler as well.

Chandler looks to Luna and he grabs her face and examines her. Chandler smiles. "She's a real pretty face, and she's kinda hot too." Chandler looks to her body. He then looks to Leni.

"I'll let Hank and Hawk take the nice sister, she could learn to please them." Hank and Hawk laugh deviously as they look to Leni, this puts dear into Leni.

Chandler then goes to Luna, and he touches her waist. "While I take the closest sister to your sibling bond!" Luna goes wide eyed from this.

Lincoln starts to panic and tries to free himself. "No! Don't you touch her! Leave Luna alone you bastard!"

Chandler then let's his hands trail up to Luna's hips and then he reaches her chest. "Oh yeah! I am going to love making your brother hate this!" But then Chandler is blasted away by a photon blast.

Chandler gets back up and smirks. "The Spellman's father."

Neil comes out of his car and he has a photon blaster and a plasma pistol in both hands. "Sorry I was late, my invitation to this demonic ass whooping must've got lost in the mail and through hellish obsidian traffic." Neil is wearing a black trench coat, along with military pants, black shirt and combat boots.

He then blasts Stan, Steak and Hank and Hawk. The kids were happy to see him. "Dad!"

Neil then reloads and runs towards them. "Hang on kids, I'm coming ….. " Neil is then knocked into a wall and is pinned down. "Ow! What the hell?" He then sees he is impaled by an obsidian spear through the heart. Neil then pulls it off of him and he falls to the ground with lots of blood pouring out.

The Spellman kids start to cry. "No! Dad!"

Neil drops the spear and looks to them. "We …. We did not …. See that com-coming." He then coughs up blood. "I …. I love …. I love you kids." He then falls to the ground and dies.

"Dad! No, no, no!" cried Lincoln.

Chandler then gets back up after throwing the spear. "He was such an annoyance, now where were we?" He goes over to Luna who was now breaking down onto ground and crying, same goes with Leni.

Chandler is about to grab Luna but then a bright light is made. "What the heck now?!" Sunset screams in anger and starts to glow bright and she makes an explosion, she flies into the air and sends bolts of energy hurdling to the ground.

Chandler takes cover behind his throne. "You monster! You killed out father!" Sunset continues to send wave after wave of Equestrian energy onto the enemies and it also frees the other Royal Defenders.

Hank and Hawk run for cover and so does Stan and Steak. "Jeez! She is so angry man!" said Steak.

Dana, Becky and Lori start fighting off some demons. Lincoln and Jordan go over to Luna and Leni.

Sunset is about to strike down the Great Gate with giant ball of energy, but then she's knocked away by an infernal fist, and then she's grabbed and pinned to the wall by Obsidian Destroyers.

"Sunset!" Dana and Becky try to go over and help, but an Eradar Warlock casts black chains onto them.

Lori is pinned down by a doom guard who uses energy absorption to stop her. The doom guard then tosses Lori onto the ground and she's then picked up by the arms from Stan and Steak.

"Nice work dude" Steak fist bumps the Doom Guard, but the demon has no clue what was that.

Lincoln and Jordan are then grabbed by two Fel Guards and are chained once again. "No! Luna! Leni!"

Leni gets up, but then she gets slammed onto the dirt by Hank and Hawk. "Not so fast sunshine, you're not going anywhere!" laughed Hank.

Luna's eyes start to glow blue and she is about to unleash the most devastating ice age, but then she's hit in the back of the head by Chandler and his obsidian bat and he looks around. "Anyone else? Anymore annoying interruptions?" Chandler looks around.

"All clear boss!" said Hawk.

Chandler sighs in relief. "Good, now to get back to this!" Chandler then knocks Luna Frost over to her back and he gets on top of her and has his hands ready. "Oh man, you are so smoking hot Frosty!" Chandler gets to his knees and is about to strip Luna Frosts chest, but then Stan calls him.

"Um, Boss?"

"What?!" yelled Chandler in anger. He then sees this mysterious cloaked figure with a staff making Neil's corpse sit up. "Who the heck is that guy and what is he doing?"

Lincoln and the others recognized him from before. The hooded figure pulls out an orb from his cloak and glowing black orb with two eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last shot for redemption old friend." The figure is talking to the orb.

"** _I wish to aid him in the battles to come and he does not deserve to die yet. Not yet, his destiny has yet to be written_ **."

The hooded figure smiles. "Very well then." He looks to Neil bleeding form. "You're time is not done yet Spellman." He then let's all the energy from the orb into the man's body. "Embrace what destiny has for you and become the Destroyer of Worlds!"

Neil opens his eyes and he screams in pain. "Oh shit!" He then takes in deep breathes and looks around. "Holy fucking Christopher Columbus in Pittsburgh, Ohio and Massachusetts!" He then looks to the figure. "What? What happened to me?"

"You died" replied the hoofed figure.

"What?!" asked Neil. But then he feels this power and he blasts away the Obsidian Destroyers, Hank and Hawk, Stan and Steak, The Infernals, the Doom Guards, the Fel Hounds and guards and Chandler with one fiery shot, therefore freeing The Royal Defenders. "Whoa! What the hell was that?!"

"You have been given a power that is far more superior to that of the burning Legion" replied the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" asked Neil.

The figure smiles. "Call me the Guardian, the Guardian of the Realms."

Lincoln goes over to Luna. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?!"

Luna hugs Lincoln. "I'm fine Linc, just as long as you are!" Lincoln also hugs Luna, but then they realize something. "Dad!"

Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Sunset run to Neil and hug him. "We thought we'd never see you again!" They all cried. Jordan, Lori, Dana and Becky also come over and are glad he was back, but differently now.

Neil hugs them back. "I ain't going anywhere guys." Neil then kisses their foreheads, making them hug him tighter.

Just then a FutureTech dropship arrives and coming down are Gwen, Martin, Victor, Leon and Sergei, but they all look different.

Gwen – wearing a dark blue cloak and hood, black armored tank top, black pants, blue skirt and combat boots with a tech bow and arrows and with her is Absol.

Leon – Zipped up jacket, black jeans with combat boots and his hands have some bandage wrappings like for UFC and WWE. He then starts boxing the air with great speed, faster than a boxer.

Sergei – Brown long sleeved trench coat, black shirt and jeans, metal boots, shoulder, elbow and knee pads and he has a large hammer with a sickle attached to the other end and its generating electricity.

Victor – A yellow and blue armored top with large yellow shoulder pads, brown pants with knee protectors and metal boots. He has some wires that lead from his chest to his back and to his arms which are wearing yellow armored gloves.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Neil. The Royal Defenders were also confused. "And what are you guys wearing?"

"Because of him" Gwen pointed to the Guardian.

"I gave Leon and Sergei some powers, and you're wife wanted to use her archery skills to be put to the test, I don't know what Victor is doing here" replied the Guardian.

"When the hell did you get electric powers dude?" asked Neil.

"It's not electric my friend!" Victor then slams his fists together. "Call me Tesla Terror!"

"We're here to help you guys, also Lily is safe back home with Harv" replied Gwen. "The Legion hasn't reached the outskirts of town yet."

"We are killing it, these powers make me feel so strong!" said Leon. He punches the ground making is crack. "Hell Yeah!"

Sergei generates red electricity through his body from the hammer. "Oh yeah, I can work with this."

The dropship then takes off, with Martin on board with a large cannon. "I'll cover the skies, alongside the air force!" The dropship flies off with an escort of jets.

Then Kel'Thuzad arrives as Naxxramas appears from the clouds and start bombarding the demons with its undead death blasts. "What the hell are you doing here ArchLich dude?" asked Luna Frost.

"Lucy Loud summoned me to join the fight while she was evacuated" replied Kel'Thuzad. "She used the diamond of summoning wisely."

Chandler gets up and sees this. "No! I won't be beaten like this!" The Royal Defenders see him and he is angry. "Come on boys! Get them!" But Chandler doesn't get a response. "Guys?"

Chandler sees Stan, Steak, Hank and Hawk are tied up and are no longer demon powered. Gyro smirks. "You're welcome brat!"

Chandler is enraged by this. "You know what, Fine! I don't need them, I still have an army!" The legion armies come out of the portal and roar.

All of the Royal Defenders stand ready with their powers. The Guardian then looks to Neil, Lincoln and Luna. "Hey guys, do you all recall the song that you tried to make?"

"Yeah why?" replied Lincoln, Luna and Neil.

The Guardian smiles. "Let's put it to some good use."

"And what do you mean by that guardian?" asked Lincoln. Luna and Neil also wanted to know.

"First off, you guys can call me Gyro and secondly I can cast a theme song that can match up into a combat theme and let the ones who are meant to sing it sing" replied Gyro. "This could motivate us!" He then casts the spell all over the place, and they hear the beat.

"Oh yea, we can work with this" said Sunset.

"Things are about to get dangerously harsh!" said Sergei.

"Good call Gyro!" said Dana and Becky.

Gyro looks to Lincoln. "You're call chief."

Lincoln activates his helmet. "Hit it!" They all slowly walk to their foes as the song starts.

This song is performed by Neil and Lincoln:

_(Techno Syndrome theme.)_

(Some of the heroes start to move to the beat.)

Neil: _Uh oh, this shit's gonna get brutally gratuitous._

_Sorry Shinnok, if it's too soon for this._

_Since you got a head, don't go losin' it._

_Ew, now what do I do with it?_

_Why would you bring ice to a fire fight?_

(Becky summons a fire sword.)

_Soon you won't have a single vital sign._

_Wanna take a swing? Better time it right._

_Cuz I'm comin' down like a lightning strike._

(Victor sends electricity into the sky making lightning strikes on demons.)

_Each and every one of my rivals try._

_Keepin' it together as I divide their spine._

_From their torso, then I pile high._

_Every corpse, oh my – Dial 911._

_We got an emergency._

(The Arct bike impales a demon.)

_Just calling in ahead as a courtesy._

_Because in a couple minutes you're sure to see._

_Jack the Ripper back on a mass murder spree._

(Sergei throws his hammer sending the sickle part to shred through multiple enemies.)

_Fuck combat, 'cuz you're getting surgery._

_ From a surgeon who never earned his first degree._

(Lincoln shoots out multiple icicle shots.)

_King of the tournament, I deserve to be._

_I keep every competitor under my feet._

_ I'm a grand champion, ever heard of me?_

(Leon punches a doom guard multiple times.)

_You wanna get past, you can never hurdle me._

(Last punch explodes the head.)

_I'll grab you by the neck and send you hurtling_

_Remember, closed casket after you're defeat._

(Ivy drags multiple demons into the ground and choke them.)

_I'll slash you in equal halves, perfectly._

(Kel'Thuzad sends a chain and grabs a demon in the middle.)

_When I meant half, yes, I meant vertically._

(Splits the demon in half.)

_Cut your stomach open and rupture your gut._

(Victor turns to electricity and goes inside a fel guard.)

_Congrats, you practically gave birth to me!_

(And comes out of the stomach.)

_Favorite color is burgundy._

_I wanna be covered in it, your turn to bleed._

(Daydream suffocates multiple demons that causes them to bleed through their mouths.)

_Why don't you show the curb your teeth?_

_And make a sacrifice on the altar for me?_

_Think of burning me, you'll be the first to freeze._

_I'll go berserk like Hercules._

(Neil's eyes glow red.)

_With just my fists, turn you to smithereens._

_I'm allergic to losing, heard the sneeze?_

(Sends a fire breath towards the Infernals, destroying them.)

Lincoln: _You're screaming but I can't hear you cry._

_The crowd is cheering as I'm gouging out your eyes._

(Lincoln shoots two icicles piercing a fel hounds eyes.)

_I'm on my knees._

_Fatalities._

_Rip off your head, so your spine is dangling._

(The Arct Aurora rips a fel guards head off.)

_Intestines spread as we're out here battling._

(Neil burns an Eradar warlocks stomach open.)

_I'm begging, please._

_Fatalities._

_(Techno Syndrome theme.)_

(Dance break!)

Neil: _You come to my realm to give a timeout?_

_Kronika, I'm about to knock your lights out._

(The guardian slams his staff making an energy shockwave.)

_I'm makin' a kebab once I got your eyes out._

_Like, how do you even rip a spine out?_

_Are you sick of being chilly?_

(Ice freezes the demon army's feet.)

_Are you iced out?_

(Luna Frost impales them with ice spears)

_Get over here, close to the fire, right now!_

(Volcana and Fire incinerate the frozen and impaled demons.)

_Before I bring another lightning strike, you're down._

(Victor electrifies the res.t)

_For the count motherfucker, it's my round._

_That's a lot of blood, let's investigate._

(Sergei spins his hammer around punching through the demon horde.)

_Pardon me for a second, detective wait._

_Honestly, I wanna confess to making._

_This carnage, you're life's next to take._

_Because necks I hate, so I'll separate._

_Your head from the rest of you, what's left is great._

_Doesn't matter what realm or dimension, mate_

_Check your horoscope, death's your fate._

(Kel'Thuzad and Ivy impale multiple doom guards with thorns and ice shards.)

_When I said I'll rip your heart out, that wasn't a metaphor._

(Fire rips off the demons heart.)

_Bet you brain hasn't ever left your head before._

(Ice splits the head in half as the brain falls off.)

_You won't even have a leg to stand on._

_When I slice and dice your Achilles tendon._

(Luna slices a demon in the middle.)

_You're going to have a bad day._

_I'll leave you lookin' like a nasty satay._

_You know the answer if you gotta ask me._

_Smash or pass? Every time I smash, bae._

(Neil flies up and smites the area with fire.)

Lincoln: _You're screaming but I can't hear you cry._

_The crowd is cheering as I'm gouging put your eyes._

(Fire gouges an Eradars eyes with fire daggers.)

_I'm on my knees._

_Fatalities._

_Rip off your head, so your spine is dangling._

(Ice freezes a fel guard's neck and rips the head off.)

_Intestines spread as we're out here battling._

(Volcana surges forward and passes through a demon burning its midsection off.)

_I'm begging, please._

_Fatalities._

Neil:_ I don't worship elder gods, I'm not that devout._

_So if you're mortal come, forward to hash it out._

_With some combat, but can you last a round._

_Without spotting some blood and passing out?_

_Doubt Mom and Dad are proud._

_Of how I handle my problems, stamp 'em out._

(Daydream throws a fel guard to the ground and land son its skull.)

_Make space between your brain and your scalp._

_Call me Shao khan, 'bout to drop a hammer now._

(Sergei leaps into the air and slams down hammer first on an infernal.)

_Got a timeshare in the Nether-realm._

(Kel'Thuzad drains multiple fel hound souls.)

_'Cause I like it there, I wasn't sent to hell._

_Air support, can you lend some help?_

(Lincoln places an explosive on a doom guards back and it explodes.)

_The enemy ain't gonna shred himself._

(The doom guard flies, Arct Aurora bombards it with missiles.)

_My face always treats a camera well._

(Burst drones surround Leon as he uppercuts a demons head off.)

_Can't wait to see the playback, damn it sells._

_Once I got enough damage dealt._

_Legs, arms and chest, I wonder, can they gel?_

_You're next, the one that I will be comin' for._

(Neil walks towards Chandler with glowing red eyes.)

_Step in my direction, and you'll become a corpse._

(Chandler backs up while trying to send more obsidian spears at him.)

_When the threat of temporal Armageddon knocks on the door._

(It does nothing to Neil and he picks up chandler by his collar.)

_Remember all 10 of the Mortal Kombats I've fought before._

(Neil throws the boy to a building making it collapse.)

Lincoln:_ You're screaming but I can't hear you cry._

(The team gets back together and prepares to strike.)

_The crowd is cheering as I'm gouging put your eyes._

(Gwen shoots two arrows gouging a fel guards eyes out.)

_I'm on my knees._

_Fatalities._

(And they all charge.)

_You're screaming but I can't hear you cry._

_The crowd is cheering as I'm gouging put your eyes._

(Susnet sends red coils gouging the eyes out of a fel hound.)

_I'm on my knees._

_Fatalities._

_Rip off your head, so your spine is dangling._

(Leon rips the head off of a doom guard.)

_Intestines spread as we're out here battling._

(Sergei slashes a demons stomach.)

_I'm begging, please._

_Fatalities._

_(Techno Syndrome theme.)_

(All the heroes strike a pose together.)

The dust soon clears and coming out of the rubble is Chandler, he then look around and sees the Great Gate wasn't glowing anymore and his armies were all destroyed. "No!" But then Neil grabs him by the right arm. "Hey! Let me go!"

The Guardian approaches the boy and recites and incantation and Chandler's hand starts to burn making him scream in agony. Neil then drops Chandler.

Chandler then looks to his hand and sees the Legion symbol is gone! He then sees the fiery image of a demon in front of him. Gyro looks to the figure. "Sargeras!" The fiery demon image looks to him. "You thought you could hide here into this world after all the time Stormrage kept hunting you, how pathetic and cowardly of you demon!"

"You cannot stop me Guardian, I will always come back and I will find a new world and a new and more worthy host for my legions return!" said Sargeras. "My essence lives on."

But then Sargeras's essence is levitated to the front of the great gate and it glows. Gyro snickers. "True, true. I cannot stop you, but he can."

A demonic figure is seen through the portal. This puts fear into Sargeras. "No! It can't be!"

Even though he's just the fiery image of the demon Sargeras, he was grabbed by the neck by the demonic figure. "So, you thought you could hide from my blind eyes, Sargeras. Well now I finally have the last of your wretched essence!"

"No!" The demonic figure uses mana burn and incinerates Sargeras's essence.

"No!" Chandler races to the gate to save his master, but he gets punched in the face by Lincoln, he then grabs Chandler by his left arm and breaks it and then he throws him towards a tree. "That's for killing my dad and violating my big sister you bastard!" He then puts Chandler on ice.

The demonic figure appears its true form as Legendary World of Warcraft Night elf hero, The Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage. "You all did well heroes, you all fought with your wits and your will, you are all prepared for the battle to come!" They all felt honored by his words, Lincoln knows who that guy was and felt more honored by him. Illidan then looks to Gyro. "You chose the right world for the obligation of heroic might." Gyro nods. "Farewell, Guardian." The portal then disappears and the Great Gate collapses.

"Till we meet again, Illidan Stormrage" replied Gyro.

The battle is won, and everyone come out of hiding and cheers for the heroes who have defeated Chandler, his goons and his demonic army. Even though they have seen their identities, they didn't care, what matters is that they're all saved. This made the Royal Defenders happy and proud of themselves.

Neil then sees Gyro walking away. "Gyro." The Guardian stops and looks back and sees Neil and the Royal Defenders looking towards him. "Will we ever see you again?"

Gyro smirks. "Next time Spellman. Next time." He then morphs into a raven and flies off.

A few days have passed and the town and all of its citizens are rebuilding, with some hero support of course.

The louds were shocked that their daughter/sister is actually Volcana and they have to be careful about her temper, in which she is trying to keep calm.

Neil along with FutureTech makes the announcement that even though they are superheroes they would all like to be treated just as the other normal people are, they don't want to be big time celebrities.

Hank, Hawk, Stan and Steak have been taken into custody and are sent to different juvenile detention halls and jail throughout the country, while Chandler is sentenced for life in maximum lockdown in Alcatraz Island.

But one question remains for the Royal Defenders. What was the mysterious power that the Guardian Gyro give to Neil? Neil saw it worked during the fight, but the next day it laid dormant, he has no clue how to control them or what his powers even are, though Lincoln thinks they seem kinda familiar.

Neil has no clue that there is a voice within him.

**"Soon Spellman, you shall see my powers once more and when the time is right you shall unlock my full might, but only when I am needed and that will be soon enough, and I will be redeemed for my past crimes on Azeroth. For I am the Destroyer of Worlds, The harbinger of death and the former Aspect of the earth."**

To be continued…

**A/N: Didn't take long for me to rewrite this, unlike the last time I made this which was 4 hours and 30 minutes. Still, I think this rework turned out quite well. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Fatalities Pt.2 – JT Musics & Rockit Gaming, for Mortal Kombat 11.**

**Date made: 7/2/19.**

**Date reworked: 5/23/20.**


	10. Ch10 The Realms and Beyond

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 10: The realms and beyond**

The following day after the Legion's attempted invasion to earth, everything is being repaired thanks to the donations made by both FutureTech and the Spellman's, lending their powers to help with all the damages, even though they're heroes they still wanted to treated equally as any normal civilian, but if trouble does come they will be ready to get the job done

The next day was school, time to face everyone who knows who they are, as Lincoln parks his vulture "See you after school Abe!" says Lincoln as his Pokémon jumps onto the school roof, soon he enters the school and is greeted immediately by Jordan's hug "Thought you wouldn't make it" says Jordan, Lincoln laughs then kisses his girlfriend "You could've just went inside before me you know" says Lincoln "Yeah I know, I just don't think I can handle the attention without you, hero" says Jordan "You're a hero too my love" says Lincoln

The two walk through the halls and see kids waving at them "Well at least we're not being overwhelmed" says Lincoln "Lincoln!" Clyde tackles him to the ground "Why didn't you tell me you were a superhero?" says Clyde hysterically "You could've gotten hurt or worse!" as Clyde continues "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!" then Stella and Rusty Clyde off of Lincoln

"Okay man, that's enough! Give him some space" says Rusty "Yeah dude, calm down!" Stella adds "How can I calm down! First the louds family falls apart, then Lincoln has a new life with new things I'm not used to and now he's a superhero and he could've gotten himself killed!" Clyde starts sweating and yelling, in which gets everyone's attention

Then Principal Huggins shows up "Alright break it up! What seems to be the problem here?" asks Huggins "just clyde acting up, as usual" says Jordan, Huggins looks to Clyde and sighs "I'll call his father's" says Huggins as he heads back to his office "alright Clyde, let's go" says Zach as he and Liam drag him to the principal's office "see you in class guys" says Liam, Soon Lincoln, Jordan, Stella, Rusty, Mollie, Joy, Cookie, Sadie and Kat head off to first period

At the high school Leni, sunset and Luna arrive, they head to the school until Luna is ambushed from behind by someone hugging her, Luna eventually overpowers the person and hugs her assailant "There's my Frost babe!" says Sam, the y then break the hug "Hey Sammy, careful how you handle me, you could catch frost bite!" says Luna "Ooooh! Me-Ouch!" says Sam, the two 15 year olds laugh, then they stop realizing they just said that out loud

Then vanzilla shows up with Lori and Luan "Hey guys!" says Lori "Morning Lori" the three Spellman sisters greet, but not to Luan who just walks into the school, they all eventually head inside where they part ways onto their specific lockers, as Leni opens her locker she sees multiple love letters "Are you kidding me!" says Leni "It's only been 48 hours and they're stuffing my locker with love notes!" Leni grabs the pile and throws it all into the garbage bin

"You're not the only one!" says Lori as she opens her locker with a smaller pile of love letters "This is literally crazy!" says Lori, then Carol, Dana, Becky, Mandee, Jackie, Whitney and Teri show up "Love letters too?" asks Dana, Lori and Leni sigh "You guys as well?" they ask, Dana and Becky nod in response "That's it I'm headed straight to the principal's office to get this straightened out!" says Lori "Count us in!" the rest agree

On their way they run into sunset looking a little pissed off "Love letters?" they ask "Worse! Packages! And I do not wanna know whats in them!" says Sunset "I threw into the dumpster!" says Sunset "Headed to the principal's office?" asks Susnet, they all nod "Good, let's go!" they all head to the office, luckily things we're straightened out and sunburst drones were stealthily placed above the lockers, the culprits were caught and were given a month's detention and extra school work

After school Lori returns to the loud house where she proceeds to help out with multiple chores, she was living up to the name of big sister, until her father appears "Lori, this was in the mail for you" says Lynn Sr. "Ugh! I swear if it's a love letter I'm calling the cops!" says Lori, but the letter doesn't say anything about a secret admirer, it was an admission letter

Lori opens it "Dear Lori Loud, we here at George W. Liberty University would like to have you as a student, we train in advanced courses and yes, we have golf as well, all tuition fees will be paid by FutureTech, all we need from you is your agreement into our grand establishment here at Washington DC, from the head administrator and CEO of FutureTech, Martin McKenzie" Lori and her family are shocked

Lisa was the most stunned "You ….. You were accepted to the most prestigious university of Washington!" says Lisa, Lori smiles at the note, she looks at her parents who nod "It might not be fairway, but it'll have to do!" says Lori as the rest of the sisters cheer, meanwhile Leni has just entered Reiningers and heads to the register "Hey Leni" says Fiona "Hey there Fiona!" Leni replies "Having trouble with guys flirting with you?" asks Fiona

"You have no idea!" says Leni "Well you are pretty much are the hottest and most beautiful member of the team" says Fiona "yeah, I know, but I just did this to help people! Especially my family! I swear if one more guy flirts with I am totes feeding him to my plants!" says Leni as a teenage boy decides to walk away while holding a note

At Spellman Estate Lincoln arrives with Jordan and Abe on the vulture, they park and head inside where they're greeted by Neil and Gwen on the couch talking to the McBride's "Oh boy!" the two kids and Abe say in annoyance "Hey there sport, Your friend came here to talk to me about a problem with you" says Neil in confusion, Lincoln and Jordan sit next to Neil and Gwen, while Abe heads upstairs to check on Lily

"I don't have any problem dad" says Lincoln "Yes you do!" says Clyde, the Spellman's and Jordan look at him with shock and confusion "It's just that, Lincoln is taking up a roll of being a superhero, and we think it's not healthy!" says Howard "It's true , Clyde has known Lincoln for as long as they've met, and we know that their friendship is important" Harold adds

The Spellman's and Jordan just look at them in annoyance "You're kidding right?!" says Neil "This was Lincoln's choice, and we know it's dangerous, but we do whatever we can to support him" says Gwen "This is absolutely dumb" Jordan adds "But he's just a boy!" says Howard in worry "An eleven year old boy, whose growing up and learned the harsh treacheries of reality, or do you wanna go back to the bad luck incident?!" says Neil

"I just want my best friend back!" says Clyde "Clyde just stop! Seriously this is getting us nowhere! And I told you that I have to change for the better, my sisters are already embracing it as well, if you can't handle this kind of change, then I guess you'll just fall behind and get pampered like a precious piece of fine china!" says Lincoln in anger "Well at least the china will be safe from harm!" Clyde retaliates

"Everything was going so well! You and me being Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, watching AAARGH! Together, playing in the arcade and Clincoln Mcloud!" says Clyde "Clincoln Mcwhat?!" asks Neil "Okay first I'm over ace savvy, second I'm more interested in REAL professional ghost hunters who don't use ridiculous ghost hunting gear, third arcades are still cool to me, but online gaming is the next big thing" says Lincoln

"And finally ….. Clincoln Mcloud sounds like a couple's name" says Lincoln "What's wrong with that name?" asks Harold "Look I respect your dad's relationship, like how I accept Luna's relationship with her Girlfriend Sam, but I am not picking that shipping name on me, because it sounds a little weird now" says Lincoln "But ….. But …. I thought you liked it?" asks Clyde with tears coming down his glasses

"Well to be honest" Lincoln holds Jordan's hand "I'm more of a Jordacoln now!" says Lincoln, making Jordan blush, Clyde looks back and forth between the two "No, no, no!" says Clyde as he starts crying "Look what you did to our precious little angel!" says Harold as both him and Howard try to comfort Clyde

"Yeah, an angel whose flying to close to the sun" says Neil "And the wings are coming off" Gwen adds "Just like Icarus!" they both say, Lincoln approaches Clyde "Look buddy, I'm sorry if you can't handle this kind of change, but if it has to be this way then-""No! Please! You can't break our friendship! You can't!" says Clyde whose holding onto Lincoln's feet

Lincoln pries him off "I said we can be just friends, but best friends is the one thing we can't be right now" says Lincoln, Clyde gets back up and wipes away his tears "We're still friends?" asks Clyde "Yes, but I think the best friend thing is already taken, by someone who knows me better" says Lincoln, Neil understands who he's talking about "Oh you mean Abe!" says Neil

Soon Clyde accepts Lincoln's apology and heads home with his dad's, Soon Sunset and Leni return home from the mall, Sunset has been having it hard with some teenage boys trying to talk to her, but with the help from Leni, well "And in other news seven male teenagers were found dangling by their underwear on a street lamp by vines, police confirm that they were trying to flirt or in other terms harass local hero Daydream Shimmer aka Sunset Shimmer" Katherine says on the TV

At Ketchum Park Luna and Sam are under a tree strumming their acoustic guitars while leaning their heads against each other "This is the life ey Sammy" says Luna "Yeah Lunes, just you, me and this relaxing tune" Sam replies, they both remain in the silent moment, until Luna's phone goes off and it turns out it was martin, Luna groans and picks it up "What the bloody hell do you want?" asks Luna

Later Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gwen (holding Lily), Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Abe, Dana, Becky, Lori and Sam report to FutureTech, Neil's Mercedes arrives with Gwen and Lily, Lincoln's vulture pulls up with Jordan and Abe, Lori arrives in the new vanzilla along with Dana and Becky, a Dropship comes down with Leon and Sergei and Luna arrives on an Ice road with Sam

"Why is Sam here?" asks Neil "Hey if something happens to my babe, I get involved too, I am not gonna sit this one out!" says Sam, Neil smiles "Loyalty! Respect!" says Neil as he fist bumps with Sam, They all enter FutureTech and head to the warehouse, where it seems to be abandoned, as in no employees, just martin and victor "Good, you made it!" says victor "What's this all about you two?!" asks Neil "We didn't wanna talk to you, he does!" says victor

Coming out of the shadows was the Guardian Gyro, he stands at six-foot two, his outfit consists of that from a guardian from Warcraft only with black fingerless gloves and a silver and gold belt, he has a short brown and white beard and mustache, since he's wearing a cloak underneath he has short brown hair that reaches to his neck line and he's speaking in a Scottish accent

"Gyro!" says Neil "surprised to see me!" says Gyro "What are you doing here and what do you want?" asks Lincoln "First let me explain who I am, I am Gyro McKenzie, Guardian of the Multiverse" says Gyro, shocking them "Wait a minute! Did you just say McKenzie?!" asks Lori "Yes! I am a McKenzie!" says Gyro, martin approaches him

"What?!" says martin "Years ago, when Rome was trying to conquer Brittania, I was the chosen druid of the clan of Boudica, I started making an incantation that could help us drive the Romans out of the country, but instead I accidently made a portal, that teleported me to Azeroth, where I was trained by the most powerful Archmages there, and eventually I was given the title, guardian"

"But my journey did not end there, after the death of the former guardian Medivh, there was no need for guardians anymore, so I fled from Azeroth and traveled across the multiverse and beyond, battling powerful beings, defeating the most vile evil and saving those who need help the most, I eventually returned to Azeroth to help the alliance and the horde to pushing out the burning legion back to their homeworld, Argus"

"There I fought alongside Illidan, prophet Velen and legendary warrior torallion, I returned to my journey afterwards, then I decided to untie the races from the multiverse to form the Immortal council, and I stand as their most ardent defender and leader, I came back to my original homeworld, but it turns out I was in the new modern era, though I have seen more futuristic worlds than this"

"so I scoured the lands searching for any signs of true honor and courage, that could be a perfect representative for this world to the council, then I saw the Bad Luck incident" says Gyro, making everyone gasp "I followed you throughout the entire journey, the incident with Luna Frost was something I did not foresee, but someone else came to me and told me that this was necessary" says Gyro

"Who came to you?" asked Leon "An old friend from the Koprulu sector, one who was called deceiver, but we know him as the dark prelate" says Gyro, Lincoln and Neil know who he's talking about "Zeratul!" they both say "Correct, he came to me in a dream and told me of a unified multiverse that would stand against all forms of evil and bring peace to all things living" the Guardian explains

"So we're destined for something greater?" asks Sergei, the guardian looks to them "Even greater!" says Gyro, then he uses his powers to create a holographic image of the multiverse web "Whoa!" "Oh my Gosh!" "This is incredible!" "Unbelievable!" "Whoa dude!" "Beautiful!" "Outstanding!" "This is just … Wow!" they all say in awe

Gyro walks towards the middle and points to the center "That is where the council is located, in a place where time and space meet, we call it the Nexus!" says Gyro "Everything else is connected into a web of possibilities, every world, every realm, every dimension, linked to the center of all things!" says Gyro, martin walks towards him "If you're a McKenzie from the past, that would make you my-""Very old grandfather!" says Gyro as he shakes martins hand

Sunset walks around looking at the web, but then she sees one dimension that looks familiar, she slowly approaches it, Gyro notices this and stands next to her "I see you spotted Equestria!" says Gyro "My old home" says Sunset, everyone else takes notice of this "Do you intend of returning?" asks Gyro "No, I already have a life here, I'm not giving it up" says Sunset, Neil and Gwen stand next to sunset and smile

Martin and Victor look at all of the realms "Is this the reason why the Chronosphere kept acting up?" asked martin "In retrospect, yes, but I figured out why it keeps doing that" says Gyro, they all look to the guardian "It needs balance!" says Gyro, martin and victor look at him confused "Balanced? What do you mean?" asked martin "What I mean is that the chronosphere needs a great gate!" the guardian turns around to see their shocked faces "What?!"

"Great Gate?!" "You mean the one that brought all those scary demons here?!" "Are you literally for real?!" "What the bloody hell dude?!" "Are you insane?!" they all start arguing at him, seeing them acting all chaotic, the guardian slams his staff to the ground making a large thunderous sound, making them quiet "Good, this Great gate will be different" says Gyro "In what way?" asks Dana

"As you all remember, when chandler made that gate, he used fel magic, the power of the burning legion, the great gate we need is powered by arcane, the same arcane I wield" says Gyro "So your saying this is a good guy great gate?!" asks Leon "I wouldn't call it that, but yeah" Gyro replies. They all look at each other with doubt "It's the only way to make sure no other worldly being will pop out of nowhere and wreak havoc!" says Gyro

They all look at one another and then to Neil, Neil looks at Gyro "Okay then guardian, let's do it" says Neil, Gyro smiles "We'll need to put it in a place where it has enough space to be built, then me and my protégé will do the rest" says Gyro as they follow him out of the warehouse, Gwen suddenly gets an idea "How about near our estate?" says Gwen, they all stop and look at her "On the other side of the road, from across our house, there's a large open field as big as our property, we can build it there!" says Gwen

"That's not a bad idea hon!" says Neil "And we can watch over it, in case of any problems" says Neil "Good, now we have a plan, let's get to it!" says Gyro, Neil wanted to talk to him about the power he gave him on that day they all fought the legion, but now wasn't the time to ask him, they had bigger priorities to deal with

Three days have passed and it was finally finished, they're all standing in front of the newly built Great Gate "It looks exactly like the one chandler built!" says Neil in a slightly angered tone "All great gates look like this, it's the energy of the gate that matters" says Gyro, then someone teleports near them "Sorry I'm late master!" says the white haired sorceress "Not late at all, oh this is my protégé, Hope Charmcaster!" Gyro introduces to them

They all see the 21 year old woman, has white long hair that has a few purple streaks that reaches her waist and is tied into a ponytail, she's wearing a black full body suit that reaches her hands but looks like fingerless gloves, she's wearing what looks like a long sleeved purple outfit that looks like that of a true sorceress, it has some black lines that curl up onto her chest and heart symbols on her shoulders and waist with a pink pendant above her chest, she has purple eyes with some black symbols beneath and black lipstick, she's also carrying a staff, only it has a dragon symbol on it

"Whoa" "You're outfit looks totes good on you!" "Dig the color scheme dude!" "Nice pendant" "You have white hair like me!" they all say "Thank you" says Charmcaster "People with white hair are cooler" says Charmcaster "Dang right!" Lincoln replies as he high fives the sorceress "Looks like you two are already friends!" says Gwen

"Alright Hope, You ready?" Gyro asks, Charmcaster's hands glow pink "Ready!" they both start reciting the incantation "Shao rus, Mirao, Izaru, Shiraz, Shao rus, Erizh shuzar, feleras, ishuzar! Immortal!" they both recite, then the portal ignite in blue fire and the portal is forged "Done!" says Gyro "Your services here are complete my apprentice" says Gyro to Charmcaster "Thank you master, I shall return to Karazhan" says Charmcaster

She turns to see the heroes "I'll see you guys soon" say charmcaster before she teleports away, they all look at the gate "So we can use this?" asks victor "Only if I'm around, you're all not ready yet, I'll inform you when you're all ready, in the meantime have fun, spend some time together, try not to worry of the gate, we'll meet again, soon" says Gyro as he turns into a raven and flies into the gate, the gate then stops glowing

"So it turns on when he's around?" asks Leon "I don't know man" says Neil, Lincoln approaches Neil "This is just the beginning for us, all of us!" says Lincoln "No matter what happens, we'll be ready" Luna adds "We'll face whatever comes our way" says Leni "Together, as a family!" Sunset adds "All the way!" Gwen says while holding Lily "Till the end of time!" Abe adds, the family just look on to the empty portal

To be continued ……

**The origin of the guardian has been revealed, normal will not be a thing for the Spellman's and Louds, what wonders await our heroes, stay tuned for an update on Spells and Louds, please review on what you think!****RIP – Heroes of the Storm, you will always have a place in my heart! Long Live the Nexus!**


	11. Ch11 Friendship carries on

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 11: Friendship carries on**

Spellman Residence, it's Friday night, Lincoln is on some good terms with the louds and they're having a sleep over at the Spellman house, Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Dana, Becky, Lori, Lucy, Lana, Sam and Jordan are all in the Living room watching a movie (Twilight) as they watch sunset couldn't help but think of the multiverse web and her old home

After watching the movie Lori, Dana and Becky bunk with Leni in her room, Sam with Luna, Jordan, Lucy and Lana with Lincoln, Sunset is in her room looking through the window, thinking of all her friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, she just couldn't help but miss them, she opens her closet and picks up the box

When she opens it she sees new words have been added, and they were Twilight's, she reads them "Where are you?!" "What do you mean you're in another world?!" "What about the others?!" "Are you okay?!" "Sunset please answer!" "I thought things were going so well at Canterlot High?!" "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you!" "If you're still there please forgive me!" "I wasn't such a good teacher to you" Susnet cries as she reads each one

The following day, the Spellman's, Rosato's and Louds were at the beach (Not Aloha beach) enjoying themselves, also Dana and Becky were there along with Sam, Carol, Whitney, Teri, Jackie and Mandee, Lori and the other teens are sun bathing, Luna and Sam are singing using Ukulele's, Lincoln is burying Lucy in the sand, Lana is riding Abe in the water

Neil and Gwen are sitting under umbrellas, Neil then notices Sunset just sitting by herself wearing a black two piece swim suit with an orange towel covering her lower half, Neil walks towards her and sees that she's drawing some symbols on the ground "I'm gonna guess those are the symbols of the elements of harmony" says Neil, Sunset nods

Neil sits next to her "You miss them don't you?" asks Neil "I guess I do, even though they accused me for being Anonymous, I still think of them as my friends" says Sunset "Last night I opened the book and Twilight sent multiple responses, many of them were very concerning" Sunset adds, then looks to the ground, Neil knows that Sunset is still in turmoil with the whole anonymous incident

The following day Neil speaks to martin and victor about Equestria and Canterlot high "So you want to go there?" asks martin "Just to see if everything is just as Sunset says, and to see if they're feeling miserable" says Neil, Victor and martin look at each other "We're gonna need the guardian for this" says martin "And who knows when he'll come, so you have to be patient" Victor adds, Neil sighs but he has to wait

As the days go on the heroes still go on their daily routines, from school, family and saving lives, it's Friday and through the past few days they've stopped back robberies and fires, they were even called in to stopping critical situations in other countries, including taking down illegal whalers and terrorist level threats, with no harm done, they have become earth's ardent defenders, but they were still kids (sort of)

As a normal Friday goes on, the guardian arrives at the Spellman estate, Lincoln hears a knock and the door and answers it "Hey there boy" says Gyro "Guardian?!" Lincoln says in shock, getting the attention of his other sisters who were in the living room "Is your dad here lad?" asks Gyro, then Neil comes out of the kitchen "Gyro, finally!" says Neil "You require my services?" asks Gyro "Yes!" says Neil as he looks to Sunset

They all head out of the house and stand in front of the great gate "So what's this about Spellman?" asks Gyro, Neil looks at Sunset "I want you to open a portal to Canterlot High!" they all look at him in shock "But dad!" says Sunset "I know you're still miserable, and I want to see if your friends are as miserable as you are" says Neil

"There won't be any closure until we find answers" says Neil, Sunset backs away, and then realizes he was right, she nods in response, the other Spellman's also agree to this, they all look to the Guardian "Well it seems we are at an accord!" says Gyro, he steps in front of the gate and gets ready to open it, until a small portal opens next to the gate "Uh, Guardian!" says Neil "That's not me!" says Gyro

Suddenly multiple smaller portals open around the gate and around the Spellman house "Guardian!" say Neil as they all look at the portals "This isn't my doing! It's something else!" says Gyro as he blasts away a plant monster that comes out of one of the portals, Leni uses her Ivy powers to send the plants back, while Luna freezes some of them as well as Lincoln, Gwen pulls out her bow and arrows and fights as well

Sunset looks at one of the portals and sees a rectangular stone pedestal "It's Canterlot! The source is coming from Canterlot High!" says Sunset, Neil looks to Gyro who nods in response, he opens the gate's portal, Sunset looks to the portal "This is it Sunny" says Neil, Sunset looks to Neil "You ready?" asks Neil "AS I'll ever be!" says Sunset "But you guys are coming with me" says Sunset

They all agree and contact Fire, ice, Arct Aurora and Volcana to come and defend the gate, Abe stays behind to help defend, the family look at the portal "Together" says Sunset, as they all charge inside with Gyro, on the other side they see more students, some sunset has no clue who they are, then they see the source of it all

A girl that has the same outfit as Daydream shimmer, only more violet and dark blue and she looks evil, meanwhile sunset sees her old friends trying to help the other students from falling into the random portals, it was time to be heroes "Guys save the other kids and get them to safety, someone has to neutralize those portals and I'm gonna need back up against her" says Sunset, they all scatter

Luna and Lincoln create ice platforms that will allow the students to stop falling, Ivy uses vines to save them as well, Gyro fires bolts of energy that destroy the random portals, Gwen shoots arrows that explode into safety nets, the rainbooms were confused "Who are these guys?!" asks Rainbow dash "I don't know, but they sure are helpin'" says Applejack, then they both spot a man with glowing red eyes following "Sunset!" the others also see her

Sunset and Neil are now standing in front of the evil person "Stop this!" yells Sunset, the mysterious person looks to her "Oh yeah! And what are you gonna do about it?!" she asks "This!" Susnet transforms into Daydream Shimmer, shocking all of the students "That's my girl!" says Neil, then Gyro realizes who that was "Sunset, that demon is an alternate version of Twilight Sparkle!" says Gyro

Sunset looks in shock "Twilight?!" says Sunset "So you know me huh?! Well we'll see how long you can last!" says Twilight as she blasts energy towards Susnet, Susnet deflects it with her own magic "You have to stop this! You're gonna hurt someone!" says Sunset "Or get someone killed dude!" says Luna Frost as she lands next to Neil with Lincoln, Gwen notices someone hiding behind the bleachers and suspects that she had something to do with this

"Why are you doing this?!" asks Sunset "Why? Because it's magic! And I wanna understand it all, even if it means I have to destroy this world to get it!" says Twilight as she laughs evilly "She's insane!" says Leni "No, she's been misguided! Pushed through pressure!" says Neil, Gyro then hurls energy towards Sunset enhancing her powers "Now Daydream Shimmer!" says Gyro

Sunset uses her new powers and close all the portals, making Twilight angry, she charges towards sunset as she does the same, like a joust, Twilight then sends a massive wave of energy towards sunset, sunset tries to hold it back with her own energy, then spike looks to the battle with fear "Twilight!" Spike yells, getting Twilight's attention, she looks down to see the scared dog "Spike?" says Twilight

Seeing her distracted Susnet uses all her power and sends out a powerful blast making a bright light radiate everywhere "No!" says Twilight as she's engulfed in the blinding light, Twilight opens her eyes to see nothing but white and in front of her Sunset Approaches "Take my hand Twilight, Let me show you there is another way, just like what someone did for me" says sunset

Twilight looks to her in fear, with tears in her eyes she hesitates at first, then accepts her hand, energy from Susnet engulfs twilight freeing her from her corruption, outside the blinding light fades, Susnet and Twilight float back down with hands holding "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of this to happen" says twilight as she cries "I know, and going through my own experiences I know they will forgive you" says Sunset

Feeling heart warmed by all this, Twilight hugs sunset, sunset returns the hug, then spike lands on twilight with her glasses, then Miss Abacus Cinch comes out of hiding and she starts demanding that Canterlot high to forfeit from the friendship games and accusing them of using magic, then Sugarcoat confesses everything miss abacus has done

"So you pushed one of your students into pressure, causing her to nearly destroy half of everything, including our world!" says Neil "And who might you be?!" asks Abacus "Neil Davion Spellman, Child Services officer and Head of Child Services and I'm the one person who can lock you up for good!" says Neil, shocking everyone "Oh and I'm her dad!" says Neil as she points to Sunset

Miss Abacus backs away in shock, Neil sighs "But I'm not gonna punish you!" says Neil making everyone gasp "Since you pushes an innocent student into bringing harm to the REALMS! He is!" says Neil as he points to Gyro, his eyes glowing bright yellow and storm clouds are above the school casting lightning bolts, now this was scary

"You dare threaten the balance of the realms!" says Gyro in a thunderous voice as Miss Abacus backs up "How dare you!" says Gyro, he sends golden chains that wrap up the principal of Crystal Prep "No please!" she begs, Gyro levitates her off her feet and walks towards a newly opened portal, but the he stops and looks at twilight "I'll deal with you later!" says Gyro

Then Gyro looks to Neil "Make a cover story that she dies in a bus explosion!" says Gyro "What bus explosion?" asks Neil, Gyro then sends a bolt of energy destroying the Crystal prep bus, scaring everyone "That Bus explosion!" says Gyro "Not cool man!" says Luna Frost, Gyro looks at the scared woman "I'm gonna send you to a place, where you will never see the light!" Gyro says as he brings her through the portal

Soon after the begin repairing the damages to the school, the other heroines also join in helping, Sunset is sitting by the destroyed statue comforting twilight, until her old friends show up "Sunset" says Fluttershy "What do you guys want?" asks Sunset sternly "We just wanna say that, we're sorry for driving you away" says Rainbow dash "Wait what do you mean?" asks Twilight

Sunset then explains to twilight the whole anonymous fiasco, but the students at crystal prep are also shocked that all the students accused her, Dean Cadence looked at Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna with disappointment, Twilight starts to cry and hug sunset "After all you've done to stop me from destroying everything, you already went through something horrible!" says twilight

"But she's not alone!" says Neil as the rest of the team approach them, Sunset gets up and looks at the principal "Principal Celestia, this is my new family and the man who adopted me, my dad Neil Davion Spellman" says Sunset, Celestia already heard what Neil said earlier "you and me are gonna have a chat later, principal" says Neil, he then turns his attention to the rainbooms

"As for you girls!" says Neil "Wait! Please we figured it out!" says Pinkie, making them confused "What?!" asks Sunset "Turns out it wasn't really you" says Applejack "It was Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, they were the ones who framed you anonymous" says Rarity, Sunset looks at them with a slightly angered look, but calms down

"Where are they now?" asks Sunset, Celestia approaches her "They've been suspended from Canterlot" then the rainbooms approach "And transferred to different schools" says Rainbow dash "Which means they'll never see each other again" Rarity adds "So much for their friendship" says Applejack, then Neil laughs "And I thought I was gonna set up a court case for this whole bull shit!" says Neil now sounding angry

"Whoa!" "Neil!" "Language pops!" the family says "Sorry, I'm just really angry!" says Neil, then Sunset puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles, Neil was able to calm down "We ….. We're really sorry, for all of this!" says Fluttershy as she starts crying, then a portal opens with Gyro and he wasn't alone, they see the person next to her was another twilight

"I thought maybe she should tag along with me, I explained to her who I am" says Gyro, Twilight hugs Sunset "Sunset! Oh my celestia ia m so sorry I wasn't here sooner to help you and …… Is that me?" asks Twilight pointing to the other twilight who waves at her "It's a long story" says sunset as she hugs Twilight

Soon Twilight has a hard conversation with the rainbooms, Sci-Twi (alternate Twilight) explains her side of her story and finally sunset introduces twilight to her new family "Thank you for watching over sunset" says Twilight "It was our pleasure" says Gwen "she's pretty rad once we got to know her" Luna adds "She's very talented with art" says Leni "And can easily relate to me and my troubles" Lincoln adds "She really helped me with some issues back at our school" says Lori "she's got fashion and skills" says Dana and Becky

"She's a god damn hero!" Neil finishes, everyone looks to sunset "So are you gonna come back to Canterlot high?" asks Twilight, the others were hoping yes "No, I can't!" says Sunset making everyone gasp "I have a new family now, a family who understands me, who I can relate to, especially Lincoln!" says Sunset now crying "I can't turn away from what's been given in front of me" says sunset as she stands next to Neil "I'm sorry guys, but I can't, you have to understand" says Sunset

Some of the students cry especially the rainbooms "I understand" says Twilight, they all look at her in shock "What?" says the rainbooms, Twilight approaches Sunset and hugs her "Take care sunset" says twilight "I will" Susnet hugs her back, then Sci-Twi approaches "What's it like? There on the other side?" asks Sci-Twi, Neil smiles "I think we can make some arrangements!" says Neil

"Good, you have a plan, because in the name of the immortal council and on behalf of the multiverse, Twilight Sparkle or Sci-Twi I hereby sentence you to house arrest in their dimension, you will be attending George W. Liberty university for the time being, understood?" says Gyro, Sci-Twi nods and Cadence agrees

Sunset approaches the rainbooms "Please don't go sunset! We miss you!" says Fluttershy who then cries, Sunset comforts her by hugging "I know you guys do, but if I stay here everything that's ever happened on that day will start coming back to me!" says Sunset, she then breaks the hug "I'm gonna take a page of my little bro's book" says Sunset

"I can forgive you guys, but I can't trust you all just yet okay?" says sunset, the rainbooms nod and share one last group hug before sunset returns to her new dimension, Princess twilight is headed back to Equestria to report this to Princess Celestia, Sci-Twi is to prepare her things to leave the world she knew

The following day a great gate has been established outside of the city where Canterlot high is, and martin McKenzie has deployed a new kind of invention called The Mobile Construction Vehicle (MCV) and establish an outpost near the gate, so they can keep in touch and track of that world, for them it was just the beginning to a whole new adventure, for who knows what other dimensions await

To be continued ….

**Sunset is at peace with her past, Canterlot high has been saved, A new dimension has been secured and new worlds await them, this might be more MLP EG, but there were a few TLH stuff in there, tell me what you guys think, please review!**


	12. Ch12 A Realm Next Door part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 12: A realm next door part 1**

"Darkness is everywhere, it feed off the light, within the spaces, an unknown specter of fear, but love still fights on, ending all fights, but struggling to survive, for survival is a necessary to the living, without it there is no life, and with no life, then there is no purpose, for the realms, and beyond!" says Gyro, he sighs "What do you think?" asks Gyro to the two Goth girls

"That was deep" says Haiku "You really are a poet to your own words" Lucy adds, Gyro chuckles "Well I did live in an era of conquerors and tyrants, I really hated those romans" says Gyro, a simple day is going on, the guardian visits from time to time, whether it was an importance to the realms, a message of something perilous, but this was not one of them, he was obviously bored and decided 'what the ehck! I'm just gonna visit'

As the two Goth kids continue to ask the guardian about the horrible and tormenting strife of the past, suddenly the great gate glows blue (it's normal to glow blue, it does not mean anything evil) "Is this normal?" asks Haiku, the Guardian steps back, then he sends an energy bolt towards the portal, it disappears, then returns "This is unexpected" says Gyro, backs up along with the two Goth's "Get back inside the estate, now!" says Gyro

Later Gyro, Martin, Victor, Neil, Lincoln, Luna, Sunset, Gwen, Leni and Abe are standing in front of it "So this wasn't you're doing?" asks Lincoln "no it wasn't, I already told you, I was just enjoying telling stories of the horrible era to Lucy and Haiku, then all of a sudden, this happens!" says Gyro pointing towards the gate, Martin scans the portal using his tablet

"I think I may have figured it out" says Martin, Victor stands next to him and looks at the tablet "Ever since we opened the portal to Canterlot high, the magical energy from Equestria has manifested a powerful magic towards the gate creating a somewhat sub consciousness within" says Martin, the others just look at him confused, but Gyro knows what he means

"The great gate is alive!" says Gyro, they all gasp in shock, then look towards the gate "But why would it just open like this?" asks Leni, Gyro thinks for a moment, then realizes something "I know why its acting like this!" says Gyro as he stares at the gate "well don't leave us waiting!" replies Gwen, Gyro touches the stone wall of the gate "There's a world in need of help" says Gyro

They are all inside of the house "So, you're saying that there's another world, in need of assistance?" asks Neil, Gyro nods in response, Neil walks towards the widow and looks at the gate that is still glowing "And it happened to open to us, for help?" Neil asks again, Gyro gets up from his seat "I believe so Neil, and I'm pretty sure it might be urgent" Gyro explains

Neil looks towards everyone else, who just looks at him with serious looks "So who wants to go save another realm?" asks Neil, later they arrive at the gate "Are you two sure about this?" Neil asks Lincoln and Luna, who volunteered for this, they both nod in response, before Neil can say anything, they see someone race towards them, already in her hero suit

"If you think I'm gonna let you go on this dangerous mission without me, then you got another thing coming handsome!" says Jordan, they all look at her in shock "Jordan, I don't wanna see you get hurt-"Lincoln is interrupted by Jordan kissing him "Did you forget who your talking to Lincoln Spellman?!" says Jordan, Lincoln smiles, then looks to Luna and Neil, they both nod in agreement

Martin hands each of them special ear piece communicators "It took me a while to figure out how interdimensional travel works, and I'm still learning" says martin "But these communicators will allow you guys to contact us, I was able to modify them for interdimensional distance circumstances" martin explains "We'll be in touch with you guys" says Lincoln

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan with the Arct Cycle look towards the gate, Lincoln looks at his sister and girlfriend "You guys ready?" asks Lincoln "Damn ready mate!" says Luna "Ready as we'll ever be" replies Jordan, Neil and Gwen just watch as the three kids enter the portal "Be safe guys" says gwen, they all head back inside the house, martin has already set up a communications relay so they can communicate with them

On the other side of the portal, the bright light disappears, Lincoln and the two girls look around, It looks like they're in an alley, Lincoln turns around and sees the dead end, then they're ear pieces start to buzz "Can you guys hear us?" asks martin "Loud and clear dude!" Luna replies, everyone on the other side sigh in relief "Good, good, can you guys tell us where you are" asks Neil

They look around and see that they were in a town of some sort "it appears we're in a town" says Jordan, then Luna picks up a newspaper "Whoa dudes! We're in Cleveland, Virginia" says Luna, Lincoln looks at the paper as well "and its 2002!" Lincoln adds, everyone on the other side are shocked "Are you sure you guys didn't go back in time or something?" asks victor

"I'm pretty sure we didn't go back in time man, because this is definitely not the earth we know" says Luna "How can you tell?" asks Neil "Because we're looking at a billboard that says rainbow monkeys" Jordan adds, as she, Lincoln and Luna just stare at the weird advertisement, on the other side they all look confused "What in the Sam hill is a rainbow monkey?" asks Neil

"Forget it guys, you still have another priority to deal with" says martin "Finding out what's the problem here, we know" says Lincoln, Luna then gets an idea "I say we split up, it can help us cover more ground" Luna suggest, Neil and the others think "Okay Luna, that sounds like a great idea" says Neil "Luckily the ear pieces have a tracking system, they will make a beeping sound if your close to another one who has it" says martin

Lincoln puts his hadn in the middle, Jordan and Luna also join hands in the middle with him "Me and Jordan will take the Arct cycle, Luna you can scout the town from above, if anything goes wrong we'll contact each other, but if the situation looks critical, then go in and save the day" says Lincoln, Luna and Jordan nod "Go Royal Defenders!" they say as they team break, then they head in the opposite directions

Back in the original dimension, Gyro paces back and forth, while everyone else listens to the kids and their patrol reports "I got a bad feeling about this" says Victor, they all look at him in confusion "Don't say that, in fact don't ever say that star wars line again, it's really unnerving" says Gwen, they all get back to their posts 'I fear he may be right' Gyro says to himself

Meanwhile the Arct cycle drives through the town, some people take notice of the vehicle, while others just ignore it "I'm surprised no one has called the cops on us" says Jordan "Yeah, it's like they've seen this kinda stuff before" says Lincoln, Lincoln holds his ear piece "How's it going on your end Lunes?" asks Lincoln

Luna walks around the streets "Nothing much bro, just passed by a TV store, and there are a lot of rainbow monkey junk commercials, it's starting to freak me out" replies Luna, she continues walking down the street, until an explosion is heard "Hang on, just heard an explosion!" says Luna as she races to the scene

Luna arrives and sees "Never mind bro, just a demolition crew, an old building was getting blown up or something" says Luna, Lincoln and Jordan sigh in relief "We'll keep scouting around, if there's nothing on either of our ends in thirty minutes, let's meet at a park" says Lincoln "Roger that little brother" Luna responds and continues to walk down the street

Thirty minutes have already passed and they all decide to meet at a nearby park, since Lincoln and Jordan are riding the Arct cycle they will be headed to the park first, Luna will catch up to them using the GPS tracker on the ear communicator, as the two kids arrive at the park, Jordan notices something "What are those guys up to?" says Jordan, Lincoln stops the bike and sees what she sees

From a distance they can see five kids hiding behind a bush, a bald kid, wearing shades, and has a red shirt, a fat kid, wearing a mask used by biplane pilots, a long haired Asian girl wearing a green sweater that's covering her arms and hands, a yellow haired kid, shorter than the others, wearing an orange hoodie, and an African-American girl with a black braided ponytail, blue shirt and red cap

Lincoln parks the bike and the two enter the park and observe the five kids from behind a tree "Those kids are up to something" says Jordan, Lincoln then sees what they're looking at "It's just a small hill" says Lincoln, but then they see the hill slowly rise and then break apart, coming out was a robot, but the body is a couch?

Sitting on the mechanical couch, were two weird adults, one has big bushy hair and horns like a bull, the other one has hair on the side of his head, walrus tusks and webbed hands "What. Is. Happening?" asks Lincoln and Jordan confused "Dudes! Is everything okay there?" asks Luna on the comm link "Yeah, it's just, some weird stuff is happening at the park" says Jordan "Hang on, im on my way!" replies Luna

Then Lincoln and Jordan see the five kids come out of the bush and yell out "Kids Next Door! Attack!" says the bald kid, the other four kids follow and blast the robot with strange low grade tech (one of their weapons looks like a mustard container) "Is this supposed to be a battle?" asks Jordan, then the robot turns to the five attacking children

"Oh look, Mr. Wink, it's the kids next door" says Mr. Fib "Indeed Mr. Fib, shall we dispense them?" asks Mr. Wink "Lets!" says Mr. Fib, the monstrous robot launches missiles at the kids, who then dodge the attacks and counter fire at them, Lincoln and Jordan can only look in shock at the battle before them, but then they see some people (mostly families) running away and hiding

"Those people are in the crossfire!" says Lincoln "And they don't even know that they might get hurt!" Jordan adds, Lincoln activates his helmet and his clothes turn to combat mode, Jordan's as well "I'll deal with the robot" says Lincoln "I got the civilians" says Jordan, they both split up and enter the front line

As the kids next door continue they're battle, they seem to be outgunned and overpowered "Looks like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib, went all out with they're invention" says Numbuh 2, the blonde kid ducks behind a bird fountain "No kidding! They're pulling all the stops! And when do these guys use missiles!" says Numbuh 4 "It doesn't matter, just keep firing!" commands Numbuh 1

While Numbuh 5 reloads her two-by-four weapon, she spots a kid in a strange hero like attire walking slowly towards the robot "Hey! Kid! Get outta here! It's dangerous" yells Numbuh 5, Lincoln stops and looks at her "Don't lecture me about danger" says Lincoln, he points his blaster and fires ten icicle shots hitting the robots arm

The Funky duo look at the damage, then they look at Lincoln "It appears this child is feeling brave Mr. Fib" says Mr. Wink "Most Certainly Mr. Wink, whats say we show him what happens to courageous children?" asks Mr. Fib "Let's" Mr. Wink replies, the send missiles towards Lincoln, who manages to dodge all the incoming projectiles

"Like dodge ball on Thursdays" says Lincoln, he then shoots out fire, making the robot back up, the robot then send sits other arm at him, Lincoln points the blaster to his right and fires it, making him launch to the left, dodging the robot's arm, Lincoln aims at the couch and sends two icicle shots, but the robot catches the shots and fires more missiles

Lincoln dodges them and takes cover behind a fallen tree, Lincoln sets his gun to high, then he looks to his left and sees three of the other kids "Hiya there stranger!" greets Numbuh 3 "What kind of weapon is that?" asks Numbuh 2 "How in the heck did you dodge those attacks?!" asks Numbuh 4, Lincoln just remains silent then jumps back into the fight and sends a barrage of icicles

Luna arrives on the scene and sees the battle unfolding, she spots Arct Aurora getting people out of the park, including a kid who scraped his knee, then Luna spots Lincoln and five other kids fighting a strange looking robot "Luna! What's happening?!" asks martin "Lincoln is fighting some kind of robot, and it's got a couch for a body and two weird looking dudes on it" Luna replies

Everyone looks in disbelief "Are you sure?" asks victor "Positive dude!" Luna replies "Okay, Well you should probably fight then" says Neil "Way ahead of you pops!" says Luna as she runs towards the battle, the tree protecting 2, 3, and 4 gets destroyed, they look to see the mecha couch sending more missiles at them, but they get blocked by a wall of ice

The KND turn around and see, a teenager with a pixie cut hairstyle and wearing purple clothing, oh and her hands are glowing blue, Lincoln looks back and sees "Luna!" says Lincoln, then he gets knocked off by the robot, Lincoln sends a snow blast on the ground and lands on it "Lincoln!" Luna calls out, Luna then turns to the robot and transforms into Luna Frost

The KND look in shock, Numbuh 2 and 4 just drool, Luna chargers forward on an ice road and freeze the robots legs and missile compartments "What is that ice powered teenager doing Mr. Fib?!" asks Mr. Wink "I do not know Mr. Wink, but it's really annoying!" says Mr. Fib, the robot tries to struggle and break free from the ice

Luna land sin front of Lincoln and helps him up "You okay bro?" asks Luna "Just fine, good thing I landed on snow" Lincoln replies, then they turn to the robot "Unleash the Robo-cushions Mr. Wink" says Mr. Fib "I was thinking the same thing Mr. Fib" says Mr. Wink, he pushes a button on the couch, and twenty five mini cushion bots jump down and surround Lincoln and Luna

Lincoln and Luna are now standing back to back, they look at each other and smile, then Lincoln and Luna send fire and ice blasts in every direction, destroying each robot, while smiling and laughing "Now this is what I call sibling team work!" says Lincoln "Rock on bro! Rock on!" Luna replies, then Arct aurora arrives and sends a barrage of bullets and homing missiles destroying the rest of the bots

"Thought you guys could use some back up" says Jordan "It's always good to see you darling" says Lincoln, then Lincoln, Luna and Jordan look towards the couch bot, which then breaks free from the ice "You wanna do the honor my love?" asks Lincoln, the Arct mech cracks its knuckles "You just red my mind handsome!" says Jordan

The Arct mech launches forward into the air and Superman punches the couch causing it to explode, Arct Aurora lands onto the ground Superhero style, at the same time Freezer Burn and Luna Frost stand next to it, as the smoke clears the KND look at the three figures standing heroically "Whoa man!" says Numbuh 5

Then they see Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib coming out of the rubble "You ruined our robot!" yells Mr. Wink "We were gonna turn this low life park into our giant personal living room" says Mr. Fib, the three heroes look at them confused "What?!" they all say "What about the families that were here?!" asks Lincoln "Why we couldn't care less" says Mr. Fib "Indeed" Mr. Wink replies

Hearing this sends Lincoln and Luna into full rage "Which one do you want bro?" asks Luna, Lincoln looks to her and smiles "I'll take the bull, you take the walrus!" says Lincoln "Alright dude!" Luna replies, the two siblings advance on the two weirdo's, the KND try to approach but are blocked by Arct Aurora "This is gonna get grizzly!" says Jordan, they all look on

Lincoln sends a high pressured ice blast to Mr. Wink freezing him in place, the environment changes into a blizzard, Lincoln creates an ice road that spirals upward, Lincoln rides the ice road while firing icicles at the frozen man-bull piercing his frozen body, Lincoln reaches the top, creates a large ice berg platform and lands on it, the ice berg falls onto the frozen man shattering him

Luna strikes the ground with ice, sending Mr. Fib flying away from her, Luna charges forward leaving a trail of ice, while still crouching she uses her left hadn to freeze the man in midair without even looking, Luna manifest an ice hammer and strikes him, sending him flying into the other direction, Luna disappears into the ice and reappears at the start of the ice trail, shooting an icicle barrage, once again freezing him in midair, Luna jumps towards him, grabs him by his frozen shoulders and slams him into the ground, leaving him shattered

As the icy mist clears they see Lincoln and Luna walking slowly while looking menacing, they reunite with Jordan, who comes out of the mecha and hugs Lincoln "That was hot!" says Jordan "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna say cool" says Lincoln, they break the hug and kiss "Eew! Gross!" says Numbuh 4, Lincoln, Luna and Jordan look at the five kids

Numbuh 1 approaches them "Thank you for aiding us in battle" says the team leader "Can't let this park get destroyed" says Lincoln "Or the people that were still here" Jordan adds "It was nothing to it" says Luna, but Luna sees that the kids were glaring at her "Whoa! Did you guys eat something weird this morning or something?!" says Luna looking confused

"Well, now that you mentioned it! Last night I had a dream that I was a rainbow monkey, then I was flying with rainbow monkeys! Then I had a tea party with rainbow monkeys! Then I was eating rainbow munchies! And then when I woke up, I was!" says Numbuh 3, sounding excited and ditzy "So you were the one who ate all the cereal!" says Numbuh 2

"Enough!" says Numbuh 1 "I am Numbuh 1 of sector V, of the Kids Next Door!" says the team leader "And this is my team, Numbuh's 2, 3, 4 and 5" says Numbuh 1, Lincoln, Jordan and Luna look at them confused "Kids Next Door?" asks Jordan confused "Wait a minutes, you never heard of us?!" asks Numbuh 4, the three heroes just shake their heads

"We are an organization of kids from around the globe, we protect all children from evil adult tyranny!" says Numbuh 1 "Like Seal team 6?" asks Lincoln, the KND look at them confused "They're a special ops strike team that take down terrorist class threats" says Lincoln "They're pretty awesome at their jobs!" Jordan adds

"Well we don't know what you guys are talking about" says Numbuh 2 "But what you guys did back there was pretty sick!" says Numbuh 5 "After what you did, I suggest we take you to see our leader Numbuh 362!" says Numbuh 1, then a starnge looking aircraft lands on the park, multiple kids come out surrounding the heroes and pointing they're weapons at them

"My thoughts exactly Numbuh 1!" says Numbuh 86, she then approaches Lincoln "Numbuh 362 wants to have a word with you two" says Numbuh 86, she then sees Luna "And restrain her!" says Numbuh 86, the kid soldiers shoot their blasters releasing a net, that ensnares Luna "Hey!" yells Luna as he struggle to break out, Lincoln is soon enraged by this

"Let her go!" says Lincoln "She's a teenager with ice powers, and we can't let someone like her go!" says 86 while crossing her arms, the a blaster is pointed at her head, she turns to see a very angry Lincoln "I said, Let her go!" yells Lincoln, then the Arct mech point it's guns at Numbuh 86 "I'd do what he says!" Jordan replies "I'm not doing that! And I sure am not taking orders from a boy!" says Numbuh 86

Jordan gets out of the mech and tackles Numbuh 86, as the fight cloud clears, Jordan is on top of Numbuh 86, performing a cross arm bar on her, Numbuh 86 screams from the pain "Let he go! Or you'll be losing an arm!" threatens Jordan "Alright! Alright! Let her go!" yells Numbuh 86, the kid soldiers pull in their nets and Luna gets back to her feet, with Lincoln's help

"You okay sis?" asks Lincoln "I'm okay dude, nothing broken" Luna replies, then Jordan releases her victim, Numbuh 86 gets up while holding her aching left arm, "What the heck! Why are you two defending this teenager?!" she yells at them "Because she's my sister and my legal guardian and if any of you wanna do it again, I'm gonna send multiple ice rounds on all your butts!" yells Lincoln

The other kids back away, Numbuh 86 just scoffs "Fine! But you still have to report to Numbuh 362!" says Numbuh 86, they agree and enter the transport, they even bring the Arct bike, at the same time they make contact with the others in their dimension "We made contact with a group of kids who fight evil adults" says Lincoln

"Okay, now that has got to be the strangest thing I've ever heard" says Gyro "We're gonna make contact with their leader Number 362" says Jordan "Good, try to figure out what's really going on there" says martin "I don't think these guys like teens very much" says Luna "At least you weren't hurt" says Neil "They ensnared Luna earlier" says Lincoln

"What?!" they all yell "It's cool guys, Lincoln threatened them and Jordan pretty much terrified them, so pretty much I'm unharmed" says Luna "That's awesome rock star, and Lincoln, Jordan, very impressive!" says Neil "Thanks dad/Neil" Lincoln/Jordan reply, they then look out of the window and see that they're in space and then they see the moon base "Now that is weird" says Lincoln

To be continued ….

**First three person mission into another dimension, a world full of evil adults, what's gonna happen next! Find out next time on a realm next door part 2, Kids Next Door (KND) is the property of cartoon network, if you don't know about it, look it up, review!**


	13. Ch13 A Realm Next Door part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 13: a realm next door part 2**

The transport arrives at KND moonbase, the hangar bay opens and the transport lands "Welcome to Kids Next Door moonbase" says Numbuh 86, the doors open, Lincoln, Jordan and Luna (with the Arct bike) exit and look around the place, they were a little astonished by the engineering of the place, to that fact most of it was made of wood and metal

"Whoa dudes! This place looks weird" says Luna "I'll say" Jordan adds "Why is half of this place made of wood?" asks Lincoln "It's 2x4 technology and our best materials" they turn around to see Numbuh 362 accompanied by her little brother Numbuh 363 and a few guards "And you must be the ones who saved the park along with sector V" asks Numbuh 362

Lincoln approaches her "Lincoln Davion Spellman, code name Freezer Burn" says Lincoln "Jordan Rosato, codename Arct Aurora" says Jordan "Luna Davion Spellman, call me Luna Frost" says Luna, Numbuh 362 looks at Luna "What?" ask Luna, 362 sighs "It's just …. We never have teenagers here at moonbase" ays Numbuh 362

Luna looks at her confused "How come little dudette?" asks Luna "Well it's just that-""Teenagers work for adults and we all hate teenagers!" says Numbuh 363, which gets the attention of most of the operatives in the moonbase "Numbuh 363! Stand down now!" says 362 "Sorry about him, he's my brother" says 362

"It's cool, me and Lincoln are siblings too" says Luna "Rock n' Roll siblings" Lincoln adds "Dang right man!" Luna replies, as Lincoln and Luna both do a rock and roll pose then laugh, the kids were shocked at how they both cooperate with each other "How old are you?" asked Numbuh 5 "I'm 11, and so is Jordan" says Lincoln

Then they look at Luna "And your age?" asks Numbuh 1 "I'm 15, and still rock n' rollin'" says Luna "But she's my sister, so there's no need to get all freaked out about her, I've known her since I was born and we are both close siblings, so if anyone here wants to question Luna being here, you'll have to answer to me! And believe me when I answer! I answer!" says Lincoln as he reloads his blaster

The other kids were once again shocked, an 11 year old kid, is defending a 15 year old teen "Well okay then, still it was truly amazing how all three of you took down Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib" says 362 "By the way I didn't see those two chums after the fight! What happened to them?" asks Numbuh 4, the three heroes look at all of them with nervousness

"Well?" asks Numbuh 86 "You guys might wanna look back at your replays" says Jordan, curious Numbuh 362 calls out to bring down a screen, which shows a replay of the park battle, they all see Lincoln and Luna finishing them off, then nothing was left, just the two sibling heroes, that's when it hits 362, hard!

She turns to them "You guys killed them!" says 362 shocked, the other operatives gasp and back away "They were gonna destroy the park, they didn't even care about the people getting caught in the crossfire, what else were we supposed to do?" asks Jordan "well we certainly don't destroy them" says 362 "We let them live, they'll be coming back, but stronger" says Luna

Luna made a great point, but to the KND, it felt like going too far, then Lincoln looks back and sees multiple kids in lab coats observing the Arct cycle "Hey! What the heck are you guys doing?!" says Lincoln in anger "Oh forgive me kid, it's just this is very fascinating!" says Numbuh 74.239 "WE have never seen this kind of technology before" the nerd says

Then one of them accidently opens the hood, revealing it's engine and power core "Fascinating!" says Numbuh 74.239, before one of them touches it, Lincoln pushes his hand away and closes the hood "No one is going anywhere near the Arct cycle, in fact" Lincoln looks to Jordan, she nods "Arct transform" says Jordan, the Arct transforms from bike to mech

"Arct, stay in security mode, if anyone attempts to touch you or even observe you, do not hesitate to engage" says Lincoln/Jordan, the Arct mech responds by slamming its fists together, scaring the nerd KND operatives "That is so cool!" says Numbuh 2, then Lincoln and Jordan look at each other and blush

"You are awesome when you're angry" says Lincoln "You look hot when you're serious" says Jordan, the other kids realize what they were saying and then the two kids kiss "Eeew!" says the boys and Numbuh 86, but to most of the girls "Aww!" then they break the kiss "Are you two a couple or something?" asks 362, Lincoln and Jordan nod in response "That's my bro!" says Luna

"Okay, well that was awkward, still I have one thing to ask of you two" says 362, Lincoln and Jordan look at her confused "How would you two like to be honorary members of the kids next door?" asks 362, Lincoln and Jordan laugh at the offer, which confuses 362, Lincoln and Jordan stop when they realize "Oh, you were serious?!" asks Lincoln

"Yes! I was! You two showed potential and skill, you two would make great operatives" says 362, Lincoln and Jordan look at each other and then to Luna, who just looks at them in shock "Sorry 362, but we're already a part of another team" says Lincoln "What?" asks 362 "Yeah, as you should know, we're not from this world" says Jordan

They then explain to them that they are from another dimension and that they already have a team called the Royal Defenders "Whoa! I did not see that coming" says Numbuh 362 "Yeah, sorry about that" says Lincoln "So where are your team now?" asks Numbuh 3 "Probably back at home base" says Luna, then a portal opens, coming out was Gyro "Well you kids look like you had a lot on your plate"

The KND operatives ready their weapons at him, but using his magic he melted their armaments, making them shocked "Told you he was magic" says Lincoln, then Neil, Gwen (holding Lily), martin, victor, Sunset, Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky, Leon, Sergei and Abe arrive "Linky!" says Leni as she runs towards Lincoln and hugs him "I'm okay Leni" says Lincoln as he hugs her back

"You must be the dad" says 362 "Numbuh 362 I presume" says Neil "This place is just unbelievable!" says Neil as he looks around "The technology here is low tech, but sustaining the vacuum of space itself, I question the physics in this world" says martin, then victor realized something "Aren't we on the moon?" says victor

Martin races to a nearby window and looks outside "Holy Cheeseballs! We're on the moon!" says martin, the he goes back to the others "This is incredible, and we're still working on project GST!" says martin "I believe you are a man of science?" asks Numbuh 74.239 "Indeed I am" martin replies, then Numbuh 3 notices Abe

"Oh my gosh, what is that?!" asks Numbuh 3, Abe looks at her and backs away "This is my loyal companion and best friend, Abe" says Lincoln "Can I pet him? Please?!" asks Numbuh 3, Lincoln notices Abe backing away "I don't think you should, the last thing we need now is a shadow ball barrage in here" says Lincoln, but Lincoln still notices Abe's combat posture

"What's wrong?" asks Lincoln "I smell something off!" says Abe "He can talk?!" says numbuh86 "He uses Telepathy to communicate, he's from another world" says Gwen, but they all take notice of Abe's expression and body language "You okay there Abe?" asks Neil "There's something wrong here!" says Abe as he sniffs around, Neil takes notice of this, then he looks at all the operatives

Neil looks at martin "Scan the area!" says Neil, martin scans using his tablet, his expression drops into horror "martin?" asks Neil, martin hands him the tablet and curls up in the corner of the hangar in fear, they all look at him confused, Neil looks at the laptop and is also shocked "Dad?" asked Susnet, Neil looks at 362 "Kid, open your mouth!" says Neil

Numbuh 362, does what he says and they are all horrified of their teeth "Oh my god!" says Neil they see that her teeth were a cavity nightmare! "Why are your teeth like that?!" asks Lincoln "You mean this" says Numbuh 1 "Sweet Sam Hill!" yells Victor "Or this?" says Numbuh 3 "Oh Jesus!" from Leon "How about this!" says Numbuh 5 "I think I'm gonna be sick! Literally!" says Lori

"What the ding dang hellscapes is going on?!" says Neil "We eat candy here, so that's why are teeth are like this, we don't mid" says Numbuh 86 "Aren't your teeth like this?" asks Numbuh 2 "No! Never in my life would I want my teeth to look like a horror movie!" says Lincoln, then Jordan rushes to a trash bin and barfs "There's goes her lunch" says Sergei

"You guys gotta get your teeth cleaned!" says Neil, the kids look at him in shock and confusion "Your starting to sound like an adult!" says Numbuh 1 as he straightens his glasses "He's sounding like a caring parent, something you guys have to understand!" says Lincoln, then martin gets up and gives something to Numbuh 362 "Tooth paste?!" says Numbuh 362

"Its chocolate flavor, you guys can enjoy tooth brushing with that! It's one of my successful inventions, they're not out in stores yet" says martin, Numbuh 362 looks at the tooth paste and sighs "Alright fine! We'll tone down our bad teeth problem!" says 362 "I'm headed back home!" says Abe as he goes through the portal

Lincoln pinches the bridge of his nose "This world is a mess" says Lincoln, then martin has another idea, he pulls out a device and sets it on the ground, he brings out a tooth paste and places it inside, then sets the timer, martin gets up and runs for cover "Hit the deck people!" says martin, seeing the device, Lincoln, Luna and Dana create an ice dome, Leni summons a plant dome, Lori created a lava dome

Then the device detonates sending foam everywhere, when the foam finally subsides, the three domes disappear "What the heck!" says Neil, all the KND operatives get up and notice that their teeth were clean "What the heck!" says Numbuh 4 "I taste chocolate!" says Numbuh 3 "Your welcome!" martin replies

"What the hell was that man?!" asks Leon "A modified C4 bomb, FutureTech style, modified to send out a massive cleaning explosion, depending on the cleaning material" says martin "so if it's tooth paste, it'll lock onto anything with cavities!" says Sergei "Exactly!" Victor replies, Numbuh 362 looks at her clean teeth "Okay I have to admit, this feels good!" says the KND leader

"Glad my mom isn't here, otherwise she would have a heart attack seeing your horrible teeth" says Lori "Don't wanna send a dentist to the hospital Lori!" says Neil, Meanwhile at Royal Woods, Rita stops what she was doing "Is someone talking about me?" asks Rita "What?" asks one of the fox quintuplets "It's okay sweetie, just lay your head down" says Rita as she goes back to work

"Now that we got that settled, we know you guys got some Evil Adult problems right?!" asks Gyro "Yeah, we kinda do, after the incident with Grandfather!" says 362 "Grandfather?" asks Sergei, the KND explain to them of what happened, grandfather, father, Numbuh zero "That must've been stressful" says Gwen "A world full of old people! Now that's disturbing" says Leon

"So, how are you guys gonna help us?" asks 362, Neil approaches her "My name is Neil Davion Spellman, I am the leading officer of Child Protective Services, we protect and save children from abusive parents and make sure they get a better family, and I have never lost a case yet, Lincoln here is one of my cases, that's why he's my son" says Neil

"Well that explains his grandpa hair" says Numbuh 4, hearing this insult, Jordan walks towards Numbuh 4 and punches him in the face, causing Numbuh 4 to hit the wall and into a pile of garbage "Never say that about my boyfriend's hair again!" says Jordan, she looks at the other kids "Anyone else have something to say?!" the other kids back away in fear "Good!" says Jordan

Lincoln looks in amazement 'Man she's hot when she's like this' Lincoln says in his thoughts, though Gyro can hear his thoughts "Damn kid! You really are smitten to her" says the Guardian "Okay, with that aside, let's get to business" says Neil "Show us the list of Villainous Adults!" says Neil "And teenagers" Dana adds

They arrive at KND command central, Numbuh 362 activates the screen to show a list of villains, Neil and the others look at the list "Count Spankulot, Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Sticky Beard, Potty mouth, Father, Toiletnator, Cheese Shogun Roquefort, Grandma Stuffum, Henrietta 'Heinrich' Von Marzipan, Crazy Cat Lady, jeez! Are these villains or Halloween rejects?!" says Neil

Luna, Leni, Lori, Sunset, Dana and Becky look at the teenagers list "Whoa, now that's a lot of bad teens" says Becky "My sister's part of it as well" says Numbuh 5, they look at the list and spot "Cree Lincoln, formerly Numbuh 11" says Lori, then they look at Numbuh 5 "What are your real names?" asks Dana, then martin scans them all again and pulls up their profile on the screen

"Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2, Hogarth Pennywhistle "Hoagie" Gilligan Jr., Numbuh 3 Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 4, Wallabee "Wally" Beatles?" martin and everyone else looks at Numbuh 4 "What?" asks Numbuh 4 "Why are you named after an animal?" asks Leon "My mom na dad picked it okay!" says Numbuh 4 in anger

"Okay then, Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln, Huh?!" they look at Numbuh 5 "My dad's last name" says Numbuh 5 "My first name" Lincoln replies, then martin continues and sees 362's real name "R=Numbuh 362, Rachel ……. McKenzie?!" says martin "What about my name?" asks Numbuh 362 "My name is Martin McKenzie" says martin, they look at each other in confusion and shock "Awkward" says victor

Neil goes back to the list of villains, but one name doesn't sound sinister "Who's Chester?" asks Neil "Oh, he's probably as villainous as everyone else, he either hypnotizes kids or tricks them into summer camp, just so he can get them to make wallets or other adult junk that he can use to sell" says Numbuh 1 "I've had a few run ins with that guy" Numbuh 1 continues, but then they see Neil's upset expression

"Hey man, are you okay?" asks Numbuh 2, but then they see the other heroes facial expressions, were that of anger and shock "Are you guys alright?" asks Numbuh 362 "what he's doing is child abuse, the one rules in my book, that keeps me in full anger!" says Neil "Same here dad!" Lincoln adds, Neil looks at the team "What's say we pay him a visit!" says Neil

They land back on earth, in Cleveland, Virginia forest, Neil readies his blaster, Jordan preps the Arct mech, Luna and the others transform into their hero forms, Gwen sets up her bow, Leon wraps his hands in wrappings, Sergei manifests his hammer and sickle, Neil's eyes start to glow red in anger, martin, victor and gyro stay at moonbase to monitor surveillance

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asks Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1 straightens his glasses "Alright team the plan is-""We surround the camp ground, stay silent and stay hidden, Luna, Leni, Dana and Becky, you guys will stand by at the nearest exit points, in case Chester tries to make a run for it" says Lincoln

"Sunset and Jordan, you guys will be getting the kids out of here, if they're under some kind of trance, snap them out of it, Mom will create a diversion along with Leon and Sergei, Me and Dad will deal with Chester! Got it Team?!" says Lincoln "Yeah!" they all cheer "Alright, we got the ambush set, let's move out!" says Lincoln

Numbuh 1 and his team just watch in shock "What just happened?" asks Numbuh 4 "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with them" says Numbuh 5 as she follows the others, At the camp ground "Alright my little kiddies, you all continue making more fanny pack, wallets and satchels, I will be in my office" says Chester

"Can we at least have something to eat? We've been doing this for hours" says one of the unhappy campers "Oh you want something to eat? Like ice cream?" asks Chester, the kids all smile "Well too bad! None of you are getting anything until I see ten thousand wallets, satchels and fanny packs!" says Chester, he heads into the cabin, leaving the kids alone to their work starving

Neil and Lincoln are disgusted by this guy "Everyone in position" says Lincoln, Sunset and Arct aurora arrive and free the kids "who are you guys?" asks one of the kids "We're here to help" says Jordan, they lead the kids away from the scene, meanwhile Chester was completely occupied by a weird smell in his office. Gwen fired an arrow that reeks of skunk

Chester comes out of his office, only to be punched in the face by Leon, and goes unconscious, Chester wakes up momentarily and sees that all the kids are gone, and all of the things they made are in the fire "What the? Whats going on?" Chester looks around in anger, then he sees a kid sitting on a log near the lake "You there, where is everyone and why aren't you getting back to work!" yells Chester

The boy doesn't respond, instead he's fiddling with his weapon, Chester walks towards him "Are you Listening to me?! Get back to work!" says Chester, he is about to grab the child, until he gets kicked in the knee cap, and gets leg swiped by the child, then the kid lands multiple punches to his face, then he arms his blaster, shooting him with a snow blast, sending him back to the log near the camp fire

Chester gets back up "Kids Next Door! I knew you brats were behind this!" says Chester "Wrong!" says Neil who stands a few feet behind him "Who …. Who are you?" asks Chester, Neil approaches him slowly "My name is Neil Davion Spellman, I am the head of Child Protective Services" says Neil "Child what? You're making that up!" says Chester

Neil's eyes glow red and are on fire "Am I now?" says Neil, then vines start to wrap up Chester, and ice grows as well making an ice prison "what the? Whats going on?!" says Chester who is now afraid, then the rest of the team appear "What!" Chester was now scared out of his mind, he looks at Neil whose now in front of him "Please, let me go! I won't do it again!" Chester begs

But something happens to Neil that shocks everyone, his face starts to change and his whole form, Chester looks up in fear as Neil's size grows by a few inches, his hair turns jet black, he is now clad in fiery and volcanic armor, except for his arms and face, his eyes glow red and he looks down to Chester "Dad?" asks Lincoln

"Sorry but your father isn't currently available!" says the new voice "Who are you?" asks Leni "I am Neltharion, the earth Warder, but I think you know the other name I go by" he says "Deathwing?!" says Lincoln as he backs up "Correct!" says Deathwing, he looks back at Chester "Please, please spare me!" Chester pleads

Deathwing breaks the prison and grabs Chester by the neck, he whispers to his ear "Never!" Chester loses all the color in his body from the chilling voice, he tosses Chester into the air, and takes flight on massive wings, as he launches himself in the air he sends out a cataclysmic fire breath that immediately incinerates Chester

Deathwing lands back down, and Chester's remains rain down after, Lincoln approaches Deathwing "You're not evil" says Lincoln, Deathwing looks to Lincoln, then reverts back to Neil, Neil gets up breathing heavily "What just happened?!" asks Neil, Lincoln and the others approach him "We need to speak to the Guardian about this" says Gwen

To be continued ….

**They arrived at moonbase, made some new friends, cleaned some teeth and destroyed an evil adult, but what has the guardian done to Neil?! Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review!**


	14. Ch14 A Realm next Door part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 14: a realm next door part 3**

The group of heroes head back into the forest, at the same time Numbuh 1 and his team arrive, they were shocked that all the kids were gone and Chester was nowhere to be seen, they notice Sergei carrying a big black bag "Umm, Mr. Spellman, what happened here?" asked Numbuh 1, Neil looks at him and sighs "We have to get back to moonbase, now" says Neil

They all returned to moonbase, where martin, victor, gyro and numbuh 362 are waiting "Did you guys finish the job?" asks martin, but the group don't respond, Neil advances towards gyro and grabs him by his collar and pins him to the wall "Whoa!" says martin "What in the Volga?!" says Victor, Neil stares at Gyro with fiery eyes, Gyro just smiles

"So, he finally revealed himself" says Gyro "What did you do to me?" asks Neil in anger, Gyro teleports away from Neil and stands next to martin "When Deathwing was defeated, you know that his soul was put in a dragon soul stone, since it would be impossible to destroy a powerful dragon, I was given the task to protect it"

"But then that's when I realized, Deathwing was never evil, he was just corrupted from the old war by the titans and the gods, he's pretty much messed up, so that's when it hit me, to give Deathwing another chance to redeem himself, Queen Alexstrasza ordered me to find someone who could change Deathwing's dark heart, and bring back a member of the dragon flights" Gyro explains

Neil calms down "So you chose me?" asks Neil "In hindsight, yes, because you have a strong will, to see the second chance in others, to see people on what they can be after many wrong doings, through you, you can make death wing a good guy again" says Gyro, Neil had a lot to take in, a destructive dragon was inside his body and he can be able to help him

"Well, I am a little mad, that you did this to me, but, I guess I can try to help this destructive force that lingers inside me" says Neil, the rest of the team agree as well, they know that Neil is capable of helping those who seek innocence, and a deadly dragon is one of them, with new powers at his disposal, Neil was ready to aid the Royal Defenders, of better yet be part of the team

Afterwards numbuh 362 asks them "Where is Chester? Did you guys stop him?" asks the KND leader, they all get nervous on what they would say to her "He died" says Sergei "Dude!" yells Leon "What?! She wanted an answer, so I gave it to her" replies Sergei, numbuh 236 and other operatives were shocked at this

Later Neil explained to them that what Chester did was illegal, and horrible, prison would've been too good for him, so that's why they had to destroy him, numbuh 362 was able to understand, many kids out there are being tortured or hurt by evil adults, who don't know that what they're doing was completely illegal

"Okay, how about we make a deal" says numbuh 362 "If the villain is of critical measure, you guys can end it" says the leader "but is the villain is barely a threat, well more like a minor threat, then we got that one, and we'll make the arrest, are we agreed?" asks numbuh 362, the heroes look at each other, Neil approaches her and shakes her hand "Deal!" says Neil

Then Neil looks to the screen and the list "So, who's next?!" asks Neil,

In the dead of night, in a lone house in the streets of Chicago, a dark phantom enters the room of an unexpected child, that phantom was "It is I Count Spankulot, and I have come to punish you child, for the wrong doings you have done!" says the count, but he notices the child wasn't moving, he shakes the child "Hey! I am talking to you! Don't you know it's rude!" says the count

As he shakes the child one final time he sees the head fall off, which scares the living night lights out of him "Oh no! What have I done? I know my hands were for spanking! But not to decapitate a child!" says the count as he backs away, then someone unexpectedly comes out of nowhere "Boo!" says Lucy, the count screams and falls out of the window and into a net, made of garlic

"Garlic?! No!" says count Spankulot, then he sees that he is surrounded by police, Lucy appears from the window and looks down at the count "You're a disgrace to vampires everywhere" says Lucy as fangs lands on her shoulder, Lucy disappears into the darkness of the room, they soon arrest count Spankulot, but the charges have been changed, he was now sentenced for life in solitary confinement

In the night born streets of Philadelphia, two children walk together while eating some candy, a mysterious figure lurks from the shadows, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the figure was Knightbrace, and he lands in front of the kids "Naughty children shouldn't be out at night, especially while eating candy! Prepare to be flossed!" says Knightbrace

His wrists shoot out dental floss which wrap around the two children, when his work was done he noticed that the children were just dummies attached to toy cars, what was odd about these dummies is that they're sporting a brown ponytail, wearing a white shirt and yellow skirt "What is this? Some kind of prank?" asks Knightbrace

Then the left dummies head tilts and speaks "You can say that" says Luan's voice, then Knightbrace is launched into the air by a trap door sidewalk, he lands onto a pile of dirty laundry, his laundry that reeked of skunk, then opossums come out of the laundry and attack him, he stumbles around getting the animals off of him

Knightbrace falls into a hole filled with fake rotten teeth, in which he screams like a little girl, he gets out of the ditch, but his feet were caught by a rope and he's sent flying towards a giant wad of bubblegum and loses consciousness, Knightbrace regains his mind and sees a 14 year old teenager sitting on a clown chair while stroking a black cat

"Now that's a sticky situation you got yourself into" says Luan, then KND operatives show up and capture Knightbrace, though they had to surrender him to Neil, who had the plan to lock him up in solitary confinement as well but in a different jail house, The next target was charging his ship across a neighborhood, Sticky beard, multiple Dropships and aircraft are already engaged in combat with his ship

Then Volcana lands onto the ship "Well, what do we have here?! Some fiery lass who thinks ye can stop me?!" says Sticky beard, Lori smiles and summons lava that punches through the ship, causing it stop and slowly burn, the pirates all make hand son deck, and run like chickens, but as they ladn back on the ground, they are captured by soldiers

Sticky beard attempts to escape, but is held down by hardened lava, Volcana slowly approaches the candy pirate "Do your worst lass!" says Sticky bear "Okay" says Lori smiling, her left hand become sfire and she shaves off his beard, making, the once proud pirate scream in horror, Volcana lands back down with a crying sticky beard in tow, the captain and his crew were to be sentenced to jail

Somewhere in an old retirement home, Special Forces along with Dana/Fire, Becky/Fire and Neil arrive, they barge into the office to encounter, former school nurse Claiborne, who looks very disturbing "What is the meaning of this?!" asks nurse Claiborne "Nurse Claiborne on behalf of the KND, you are under arrest for trying to turn retired rainbow monkey plush toys into serial" says Neil

As they take her away, Neil seed a plate of food on the table "What do we have here?' asks Neil as he grabs one of the squared delights "Don't mind if I do" says Neil, he take sa bite and likes it, he continues eating until they leave the building, upon leaving the building, numbuh 2 sees what Neil is eating "Dude! Why are you eating that?!" asks numbuh 2

"What? It was just sitting there on the table" says Neil "Those are crust squares!" says numbuh 2, Neil swallows his fourth square "So?" asks Neil, numbuh two pinches the bride of his nose and speaks "The crust are made of eye crust from kids!" says numbuh 2, Dana and Becky gasp and look at Neil, Neil drops the plate and food and walks towards a garbage can and pukes

As he finishes, numbuh 4 arrives "man, can't believe those crust squares she made once were made of eye crust from kids" says numbuh 4 "dang right, and the filling is from the nose" says numbuh 5, hearing all of this, Neil throws up again in the garbage can "What's up with him?" asks numbuh 4, Dana dn Becky look away in shock "he just, had a bad lunch" says numbuh 2

The following day at Gallagher Elementary School Neil walks through the halls being accompanied by Lincoln, Jordan and a couple of security guards and soldiers, while holding a briefcase "Lincoln and Jordan scout the school's perimeter and see if there's anything troubling about this place, I've got a principal to deal with" says Neil, the two kids head off into different locations of the school

Inside Principal Sauerbraten and Neil discuss all the problems the school has from the school bandits, the nearly corrupted hall monitors and the worst of them all, enslaving kids into harvesting vegetable oil, but while all of this was going on, Lincoln walks through the halls, the hall monitors nearly caught him, but because of his badge they can't touch him

Lincoln enters the cafeteria, where he is met by grandma Stuffum "Oh hello there, my youngling, look at you, all skin and bones, grandma Stuffum know what ya need" says grandma stuffum's, she tosses her pot that unleashes a living goulash, the creature roars at Lincoln, completely unafraid, he freezes it and shatters the monster meal

"Congratulations, I'm never eating a goulash ever again" says Lincoln sarcastically, then grandma Stuffum unleashes an army of food, imp sandwiches, minotaur meatloaf, football player sized meatballs, walking casseroles and a whole lot of messed up meals "Okay, this has got to be the most disgusting cafeteria ever, can't wait for dad to make the arrest" says Lincoln as he burns all the food

In the gym, Jordan walks around and looks towards all the dodge balls on the ground, then a hooded figure throws a dodge ball at her, with quick reflexes Jordan ducks, Jordan looks to her left and sees "I am the Dodge Ball Wizard!" says the weir old man "What's your point?" asks Jordan "I am here to prove that adults are the only ones good at dodge ball" says the wizard

"I have sensed you presence since you arrived here at the school, and I am here to snuff that puny spark out of you!" says dodge ball wizard, Jordan cracks her knuckles and stands fast "Bring it on old man! Back in royal woods (zoom in on her eyes) I'm the dodge ball queen!" says Jordan menacingly, the dodge ball wizard laughs "well then it's time to dethrone you!" says the wizard

He sends a dodge ball towards her, but she dodges it with ease, the wizard sends two more dodge balls, Jordan dodges the next one and catches the other one "That means you're out!" says Jordan, the dodge ball wizard roars in anger and sends a hailstorm of dodge balls towards her, what is left was a cloud of smoke, the wizard laughs, but as the smoke clears he is horrified to see she was still alive

"How …… How are you still alive?!" says the Wizard, Jordan looks at her watch while sitting on a pile of dodge balls, she then yawns and gets off "Guess I'm just skilled that way" says Jordan, she pulls out one of the dodge balls and throws it at him, the wizard ducks "Ha! Missed me!" says the dodge ball wizard, Jordan smiles "Wait for it!" says Jordan

The dodge ball she threw bounces off the wall, hits the bleachers, to the ceiling, and bounces off of the wizards head making him fall, Jordan steps to the side to let the dodge ball hit the pile "Oh no!" says the wizard, and soon all the dodge balls are sent flying in every direction, Jordan just dodges through the carnage almost like she's dancing, the wizard however, not so lucky

Lincoln ties up the horrible cook and soon soldiers arrive to take her away, every food monster in the cafeteria has been over cooked or in other words burnt out, Lincoln then leaves the cafeteria and wanders through the hallways again, suddenly the atmosphere changes to that of the wild west, Lincoln stops walking and looks to his sides to see two kids dressed up like outlaws

Then a short cowboys appears "Well looky what we got here boys!" says Runt, Lincoln just looks sternly at the young outlaw "You seem to be lost little man" says Runt, then one of her posse sees something "Look runt, he's got a badge on 'em" says Goof, Runt notices the badge and smirks "You a kid of the law?" asks runt, but Lincoln remains silent, which annoys the little outlaw leader

"You got gum in yer ears kid?!" says runt, soon Lunk, Wilber and Dixie start to surround the boy "You stepped into the wrong turf kid, this here is the turf of the Six-Gum Gang!" says runt "And you are walking into trouble!" says runt, Lincoln smirks "Whatcha smirkin' 'bout!" says runs "It's funny, I didn't even say I wasn't looking for trouble!" says Lincoln

"That's it!" runt holds out her gum loaded revolvers "Hand over yer homework, candy and lunch money, and maybe you get less gum on your old man hair!" says runt, Lincoln just stands still with his vizier now activated "what in tarnation's!" says runt, then Lincoln, using only his right hand, fires out ice cube rounds, disarming the outlaws

"Ow! What the! Ice cubes?!" says runt, then Lincoln fires out a snow blast, encasing the hoodlums, soon solders arrive and they take the gang away "This ain't over kid, you hear me!" says runt, Lincoln turns to her and smirks "Say hello to my pa' when you get there" says Lincoln mimicking a cowboys voice, then Lincoln walks down the hallways, like a desperado in the sunset

Later they meet up again at the principal's office, where Lincoln and Jordan explain to Neil what has happened, with all of the proof they need, Neil finally gave the order to have Principal Sauerbraten sent to the board of education and with a new set of rules that have been approved by the dimension's president and officials

The outlaws were to be transferred to a new school in Texas, The Dodge ball wizard (now a bruised mess) was to be sent to an asylum for treatment and help, and grandma Stuffum was to be arrested and sent to solitary confinement

Neil, Lincoln and Jordan exit the school and they meet up with the kids next door who are based there "I have to admit, I did not expect this way was better" says numbuh 1, Neil and the kids smile "It was our pleasure, and don't you worry we will have a new and better principal sent here soon as well as a new cafeteria cook, or cooks" says Neil

Then numbuh 4 approaches Jordan "How in the gumballs did you beat that nutty dodge ball wizard?!" asked numbuh 4, Jordan smiles "Easy, I'm the dodge ball queen and he's my dodge ball king" says Jordan who holds Lincoln's hand "I'll be the judge of that" says numbuh 4, moments later numbuh 4is pinned to the wall by only one dodge ball, luckily Neil recorded it

"Huh? I only hit him after 5 seconds, new record" says Jordan "That's my girlfriend!" says Lincoln, then numbuh 1 realized something, he raced out of the gym, leaving the others confused "What's his deal?" asks Neil "He's probably headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Lizzie, which he forgot to meet her there, or he needs to use the bathroom" says numbuh 3

Neil, Lincoln and Jordan arrive in the cafeteria and see numbuh 1 getting yelled at by an angry girl with glasses "I'm gonna guess, that's lizzie" says Neil, the others nod in response (numbuh 4, is still unconscious so numbuh 2 is dragging him), they continue to watch the yelling debate unfold, but Lincoln and Jordan couldn't take it

The two of them intervened "Okay, that's enough!" says Jordan "Who do you think you are?! I'm trying to teach my Nigel am lesson in not being late to our cafeteria lunch date!" yells Lizzie, Lincoln was shocked at this "And I thought Lola was bossy!" says Lincoln, Lizzie continued ranting over and over about numbuh 1 and his obligations

Then Lincoln yelled "QUIET!" they all remain silent, Lincoln sighs "I know your angry at him for not showing up, but you have to understand, this is what he needs to do, help those who need help the most, and from my experience, that's pretty cool, I've done things like that before, sort of" says Lincoln

"And if you can't seem to understand the meaning of a steady relationship, then I think this relationship is stale and broken" says Lincoln "Yeah, you two are definitely not meant to be" says Jordan, Lizzie gasps at this, but numbuh 1 starts to think "maybe you're right" says numbuh 1 "Nigel?!" Lizzie asks, numbuh 1 approaches her

"Look Lizzie, I know you really like me, like a lot, but I have a job to do, and it's saving kids in need, kids who are being abused and tormented by evil adults everywhere and if you can't understand how selfish you are, then I don't think we should see each other anymore!" says numbuh 1, Lizzie starts to cry, then get angry and look towards Neil, Lincoln and Jordan

"You!" she yells in fiery rage "This was you're doing! You brainwashed my Nigel!" yells Lizzie, she tries to go after Lincoln, but then gets grabbed on the arms by Jordan, who tosses her onto the cafeteria table, she gets up and sees that she is now covered in the food that she made (it's technically just sandwiches and vegetables) she starts to cry and run away

Numbuh 1 sighs "Sorry man" says Lincoln "No, you actually did me a favor, thank you Lincoln" says numbuh 1 "No problem, and hey, who knows, you'll find Mrs. Uno eventually" says Lincoln, numbuh 1 blushes at his comment "What?" asks numbuh 1, the rest of his friends laugh a little and Neil "Did I win?" says a hazy numbuh 4

While they all walk away from the cafeteria, hiding from the shadows were the delightful children from down the lane "We must tell father about this, he won't be pleased with these new changes" says the delightful children, they then take their leave

To be continued …..

**The secret power of Neil revealed, multiple villains taken down, the school liberated from its tyrants and a relationship finally ended, but what will happen now that the delightful children know of what they are planning, find out next time on Spells and Louds: a realm next door!****Please review!**


	15. Ch15 A Realm next Door part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 15: a realm next door part 4**

At Father's mansion, all of the evil adults (not all of them) are having a meeting, the delightful children reported to father of what's been happening, this seemed to make father completely uncomfortable "this is insane!" says potty mouth "with these new do gooders here, we won't be able to do anything evil to kids!" says Mr. Boss

"I'll say! They already took down sticky beard, and they're cleaning up the sea of asparagus!" says Mega Mom "Indeed and who knows which one of us will be next!" adds Destructo Dad, Father just watches as each villain argues over the situation "QUEIT!" yells father as he's engulfed in flames, making the other adults flinch in fear

"Now I know we're having some trouble with these new people, and that new laws have been enacted across the planet, but we still might have a fighting chance against them!" says father, the other adults look at him confused "How do you mean?" asks Mr. Boss "simple, we take turn one of them into one of us!" says father, then the teenagers arrive with a strange helmet device

The month goes on as the Royal Defenders take down each villainous adult, even the interesting twins were stopped, which was pretty easy, they shut down the kid zoo, liberated multiple kids being forced to make cheese by some weirdo samurai and they destroyed multiple ice cream facilities and distributed them to the kids and rebuilt new ice cream facilities, for kids and adults

But even the team needs a break, so they were given a chance to take a breather at the park (where Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib were destroyed), the guardian along with martin had to return to FutureTech to discuss something important, leaving victor to stay with the others and help out, At the park they all enjoy having fun

Lincoln, Luna, Dana, Becky and Jordan are busy tossing around a Frisbee, Lori, Leni and sunset are chatting amongst themselves, Neil and Gwen (with Lily) are sitting next to each other by the picnic benches and Sergei and Leon are skipping stones at the pond, and when I meant by skipping, I meant competing

Lincoln tosses the Frisbee, which Luna misses catching it "I got it guys!" says Luna s she races to where the Frisbee landed, Luna searches for it, then she sees someone holding it "Well if it isn't number 11!" says Luna "It's Cree and I'm no longer a member of the Kids Next Door!" says Cree, she tosses the Frisbee to Luna

"Why in the name of all things would you help out those brats?!" asks Cree "Because it's the right thing to do! And I would never turn down a kid who needs help, my little bro Lincoln told me that, and I nearly betrayed him" says Luna, Cree chuckles "It's a shame, a girl like you would've been a great addition for our team" says Cree "I'm already part of a team!" Luna replies

"Oh, I didn't say we were gonna ask you to join, we're forcing you" says Cree, Luna looks at her confused "What?" says Luna, then Chad comes out of nowhere and tranqs Luna on the neck, Luna removes the dart and then collapses on her knees "What ….. The?!" Luna then collapses onto the ground, Cree smiles at their victim, they then take her away

Soon Lincoln and the others start searching for Luna, but she was nowhere to be found, this made Lincoln worried and he found her locket on the ground, then they hear Jordan calling them, they all race to Jordan who hands them a note "why did they make this from letters cut out of a magazine?" asks Leon, then Neil reads the note

"Dear Heroes, we have captured one of your own, and if you wish to see her alive and well, you will follow these instructions, find the abandoned ice cream facility outside of town, do not bring the Kids Next Door on this, you may bring your team if you please, before you enter the warehouse, your son must enter alone. From Father" says Neil

They all gasp in shock "Luan?" says Leni "They took her!" says Sunset "We gotta do something!" says Gwen, they all look towards Neil, Neil looks at Lincoln who turns his hand into a fist "Let's go get my sister back!" says Lincoln, Neil looks at them sternly "Lock and Loud, and Suit up" says Neil, they all get their powers and equipment ready and head off, but first Gwen had to send Lily home and Abe joined them

They all arrive at the abandoned ice cream facility and warehouses "This place is a dump!" says Leon "Eyes and ears people, we don't know if this is a trap" says Sergei "I don't care! I just want to see if Luna's okay!" says Lincoln, just then multiple cats come out of nowhere, they then group up and form a giant monster cat

"That is the freakiest thing I've ever seen" says Dana, the cat roars and Dana/Ice and Becky/Fire engage the beast "We got this! Go!" they both say, the team runs past the monster and head deeper in the facility, just then multiple ice cream men and Mr. Boss appears and open fire, they all take cover, but what was confusing "why are they blasting us with ice cream?' asks Leon

Then Volcana comes out of hiding and engages the men, Leon and Sergei also join her, Neil, Lincoln, Gwen, Abe, Sunset, Leni and Jordan run away from the battle, then a massive airplane arrives and drops refrigerators at them "What is happening?!" says Lincoln as he dodges a double door fridge "We're getting hailed down by conveniently well-built food storages" says Neil

They all look to Neil in confusion "We're getting bombed by refrigerators!" says Neil, Leni summons some vines that grab the fridges and hurl them back, Gwen fires three explosive arrows that destroy three refrigerators "Go! We got this!" says Gwen, the others head off while they keep the bombers occupied

Then they spot a group of villains Common Cold, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Great Puttinski, Mr. Fizz, Potty Mouth, Robin Food and his merry men and Mrs.' Goodwall, They had a lot to face, Jordan in the Arct Mech, Absol and sunset stand ready "We'll take care of them!" says Jordan "Go Lincoln, Go save your sister" says Jordan, Neil and Lincoln head off, while they fight the villains

They arrive at the old abandoned ice cream facility "Well it says in the note that you have to go in there alone" says Neil "I'm going in" says Lincoln "No! We're both going in, father and son" says Neil, Lincoln smiles and nods in agreement, they both head insides, the whole building was dark, then a spotlight appears

Beneath the spotlight was father, sitting on his chair with his delightful children standing next to him "'Bout time you got here, and I was thinking you guys wouldn't show up" says father, while his delightful children snicker, Lincoln points his blaster towards him "Where's my sister! Where's Luna?!" yells Lincoln

"Whoa there little man! No need to get all worked up" says father, then multiple teenagers come out of the shadows wearing they're armor "Let's show them where she is" says father, then Neil gets blasted from behind and is pinned to the wall by long icicles through his chest "What in the-"was all he could say before he was frozen in place, Lincoln picks up his blaster and gets back on his feet

Lincoln looks around, then he spots a shadowy figure walk towards him, as the figure comes out of the shadows it was "Luna?!" says Lincoln, then Luna shoots multiple icicles, Lincoln dodges each one, then make an ice barrier, Luna leaps into the air and shatters the barrier, she grabs Lincoln by the back of his shirt and throws him to a pile of crates

Lincoln gets back up "Luna, what are you doing?" asks Lincoln, Luna advances towards him in anger "Hold up there ice cube!" orders father, Luna stops "As you see, all it took was this little doo-hickey and what do you know, your Luna is now on our side" says father holding a helmet device (we know this thing from Lizzie) all the teenagers laugh evilly

Lincoln just looks at Luna "Luna, please you have to snap out of it!" says Lincoln, Luna lunges forward with ice blades ready, Lincoln dodges all of her attacks, Luna tries again but misses "Luna please! You're my sister!" Lincoln yells out as he removes his helmet, Luna then grabs Lincoln by his color "I have no brother!" says Luna, Lincoln is stunned by her words, then she punches Lincoln

Lincoln is sent hitting the wall, Lincoln slides down from the wall and coughs up some blood, Lincoln looks around and sees father and the delightful children laughing evilly, the teenagers also laughing evilly and Luna walking towards him with a massive ice sword in both her hands, Lincoln drops his blaster and looks at his sister sadly

Luna was now in front of him "Luna, I know you're in there, I know you can hear me, Lincoln, you're brother, your rock and roll sibling" says Lincoln, but Luna doesn't pay attention, then Lincoln brings out the locket and opens it, revealing the picture of the day Luna became his legal guardian, the day they became close siblings

"I still remember the day you became my first friend, that was the start of the Special Sibling Bond we share" says Lincoln, he looks up to Luna and holds the locket close to his heart and smiles "No matter what happens Luna, I know you didn't mean to do this to me, I forgive you and I will always love you sis!" says Lincoln, Luna just looks at him confused

"Oh for Pete's sake just finish him already!" yells Cree, then Luna was ready to strike him down, Lincoln closes his eyes and awaits his demise, then she throws the sword towards father, which detonates into ice, freezing father in place, Luna then punches the ground (Roman Reigns style) making an area of ice, freezing the teenagers feet as well as the delightful children

Lincoln still has his eyes closed, but then he gets an unexpected surprise, Luna was hugging him "Lincoln! I would never hurt you bro! I'm so sorry!" Luna cries, Lincoln returns the hug and cries as well "Luna! You're back!" says Lincoln, the two remain in embrace, then Neil finally breaks free "Luna!" says Neil (pretty much he saw everything while frozen)

Luna breaks the hug with Lincoln "Dad, I am so sorry" says Luna, Neil puts a hand on her shoulder "You weren't yourself rock star and I still have Deathwing powers, so yeah, can't die" says Neil, Luna then goes down to Lincoln's level, Lincoln hands her the locket, she smiles and kisses his forehead "It's good to have you back sis" says Lincoln "Good to be back" says Luna

Then Father breaks out of his ice prison, the heat from father also unfreezes the teenagers feet "I thought she was under our control?!" says father who looks at Cree "She was! I don't know what happened!" says Cree, Luna gets up and stands with her brother and dad "I'll tell you what happened punks!" says Luna

"It was Love, you may have controlled my mind, but my love for my brother was strong enough to free me from you're evil clutches! Like I said I would never betray my bro!" says Luna "That's it! Get them!" says father, the teenagers engage the three Spellman's, Neil looks at Lincoln and Luna and smiles "Together" says Neil, his kids nod in agreement

All three of them engage in close quarter combat, Neil taking down ten teenagers with moves used by professional wrestlers, Lincoln freezing and dodging teenagers, and Luna goes toe-to-toe with Cree "You could've been one of us!" says Cree as she tries to punch he, Luna dodges "No way dude!" says Luna as she punches Cree in the stomach

Cree staggers back, then regains her posture and sees all of her friends unconscious "We could've been friends, like sisters, hanging out with the girls, talking about boys! I could've gotten you a boyfriend!" says Cree, Luna smiles and crosses her arms "Nah brah! I already got someone special in my life, and that persons a girl!" says Luna

Even though they were unconscious, the teenagers heard what Luna just said "What?!" says Cree "Me!" says Sam, Cree turns around and gets shot in the leg, she screams in pain while holding her leg, Luna sees it was Sam holding a six-barrel pistol "Sammy?!" says Luna in shock "I called her in, just in case something terrible happens" says Neil, Sam lowers the gun

"I told you Lunes" Sam approaches Luna "I would never let you go through all this action alone" Sam places her hands around Luna's neck "Oh, you're looking for some action alright" says Luna as she places her hands on Sam's hips, then they both passionately make out (French kiss) making the teenagers go wide eyed at this, Neil and Lincoln just smile

"Okay, that's enough disturbing mushy stuff!" says father who is engulfed in flames, Luna and Sam break the kiss, Neil, Lincoln, Luna and Sam stand together and look towards the angry man, then a giant robot appears behind father, it was the delightful children "Me and Sam got the delightful dorks, Luna" Luna looks to Neil "You and Lincoln take down senior hot head" says Neil

They split up and engage the villains, Sam fires multiple rounds at the robot, then Neil tosses his plasma blaster to Sam, she grabs it and opens fire, Neil takes flight on dragon wings and throws magma balls at the robot, causing it's parts to melt, Lincoln and Luna, start barraging father with icicle rounds, father tries to shoot at them, but they dodge his attacks

Lincoln and Luna freeze fathers feet, father struggles to break free, then Lincoln and Luna both had the same idea "Time to go below Zero!" they both say, Lincoln and Luna blast frost at him, Lincoln creates an ice platform that spirals upward, Luna charges forward and knocks the frozen villain into the air, as Lincoln rides the ice wave he shoots out icicles at him, Luna creates a frost hammer and slams him back onto the ground, then she joins Lincoln as they create a massive iceberg with spikes beneath it, they both slam they're feet on it sending the glacier crashing down on father

The smoke clears as Luna and Lincoln walk slowly away from the fight while dragging a badly beaten and bruised (and bleeding) Father behind them, the delightful children have been captured as well, they head outside and see that the others have also taken down the other villains "Whoa! Guys" says Neil "You all took care of them" says Luna

Then they all rush to Luna and hug her, Lincoln explains what happened, they weren't angry, but they were glad that Luna was back, Soon the Kids Next Door arrive, operatives start taking the villains away, while police officers come and arrest the teenagers, they were gonna spend a long time in Juvie, which made numbuh 5 happy

Neil sees numbuh 1 and his crew with a machine "Is that it?' asks Neil "Yes, this is the delightful-inator and the same one used to make the delightful children" says numbuh 1, the delightful children realize what they were gonna do "Victor was able to recalibrate this thing to fully reverse and delightful effects!" says numbuh 2

Leon and Sergei grab the delightful children and toss them into the machine, Luna and Lincoln hold up a weak father and force him to watch, the machine starts humming, then after a massive glow, coming out were no longer the delightful children, but instead the original Sector V operatives aka numbuh 1's cousins

Then Gyro arrives "Looks like you had everything all planned" says Gyro "I knew that father wouldn't be at his mansion, so I sent Victor and the kids next door to raid his mansion and confiscate every piece of evil technology and find the machine that made the delightful children" says Neil, Lincoln and the others were shocked at what he said

Gyro then looks towards father "I think it's time to take these powers away" says Gyro, he places his hand on fathers head and starts to drain his fiery power, father screams in pain as he is drained of his evil heritage, what was left was a man in glasses and a pipe in his mouth, he was the original father again aka numbuh 1's uncle

Martin soon arrived with good news "The GST is complete" says martin, they all look at him confused "The GST, Global Stratospheric Transport, it was one of my classified projects, that's why me and Gyro headed back to FutureTech, just look up" says martin, they all look up to see a large space craft, probably the size of fifteen football fields

It has a long rectangular body, four hyper sonic engines, two on the front and two on the back, it is armed with missiles and plasma battery guns, large thrusters in the back and the bridge was located atop the ship, it almost resembled a battle cruiser from StarCraft, they all look in awe at the massive craft

"I'm leaving this one here to help us maintain contact with the Kids Next Door" says martin "I agree with martin" says numbuh 362 "If we ever need your help, we'll know what to do" says numbuh 362 as she shakes martin's hand "We built a great gate within the GST, so we can come here as many times as we want" says Gyro

Soon after they all say they're goodbyes to the kids next door "There's still other villains out there, some who have escaped our fight" says Neil "No need to worry, we'll deal with them" says 362 "You'll find your special lady one day Nigel" says Lincoln "Thanks for the support Lincoln, and your right, I will find my special lady someday" says numbuh 1, but he secretly looks to numbuh 362

They all board the Dropship headed for the GST, they look out the window and wave goodbye to them, on the ground the KND wave, then get interrupted "Am I late?!" says Toiletnator, who then sees all of the operatives "Beware! For it is I the Toiletnator!" he says evilly, the KND smile "Let's do this!" says numbuh 1 as they all engage the low life villain

On the other side of the portal, all of them were relieved to be back home , before Lincoln heads back inside the house, Luna stops him "Listen bro, about what happened" says Luna "It's okay sis, it wasn't you, you were being controlled" says Lincoln reassuringly, Luna was still sad "But I hurt you! You could've been killed because of me!" says Luna who starts to sob

Lincoln approaches Luna and hugs her, Luna quickly returns the hug as well "It's alright Luna, what matters is that we're still family, we're still siblings and the love we share together will never break" says Lincoln, Luna's sobs slowly fade, Luna looks to Lincoln and kisses his forehead "You're one cool brother Linc" says Luna

Lincoln smiles and hugs her again "I know!" says Lincoln, Luna looks towards the gate 'there's gonna be a whole lot of trouble in there, I just know it' says Luna in her thoughts, Luna then looks at her brother and returns the hug

To be continued ……

**That's another world saved, who knows what could be next and if you guys have a request on where they should go to next just leave a review and I'll see what I can do**


	16. Ch16 Just a Normal Day (sort of)

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 16: just a normal day (sort of)**

A beautiful day shines upon Spellman Estate, a perfect day for going out and enjoying life or doing something hot on the couch, which is where this is starting, Sam on top of Luna and both of them are passionately making out, enjoying each other's love and caring little about what's happening around them, luckily Luna was given a day off on being a hero, she needed this, but both of them wanted this

As they're both busy making out on the living room couch, they don't notice Neil sitting on the nearby chair looking at them in confusion, so he decides to get their attention "did you two forget I was here?" asks Neil, Luna and Sam's eyes shoot out wide open, they both look to see Neil waving at them, they both blush and get up

"Sorry pops, we didn't know you were here" says Luna "How could we have not seen you?" asks Sam, Neil sighs "So you two had no clue I was here?" asks Neil, the two girls shake their heads in response, Neil pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs "Okay, let me tell you two what happened earlier" says Neil

(_Flashback_)

Neil is sitting on the chair in the living room, going through his tablet, then Luna and Sam walk in laughing "That was kinda funny what happened with Jonathan" says Sam "Can't believe he just did the splits! And ripped his pants!" says Luna, they just got back from band practice, soon they're laughter died out and they just stared at each other

They both walk towards the couch and sit close to each other, Luna stares directly at Sam, and Sam does the same, Luna uses her right hand to touch slowly stroke Sam's hair, Sam blushes madly at her touch, Sam then grabs Luna by her shirt and pushes her onto the couch, Sam gets on top of Luna and they start passionately making out

Neil stops looking at his tablet and looks to his left to see his daughter and her girlfriend making out, on the couch, in the living room, right in front of him, Neil looks around to see if anyone else was there, then he looks at the two teens kissing 'And I thought me and Gwen were this passionate' Neil says to himself

(_End Flashback_)

Sam and Luna both blush again Sorry about that dad" says Luna, Neil looks at them sternly "I respect the love you show for each other, it's really sweet, but maybe you two could take it somewhere else, like upstairs, in Luna's room maybe" says Neil, the two girls look at each other and smile, then they head upstairs "Have fun you two" says Neil "But not too much fun" adds Neil

The two girls were finally out of sight, and Neil can go back to his tablet, then Leon and Sergei come in and sit on the couch "What are you two doing here?" asks Neil "Is it a crime to come see our brother?" asks Leon "No, but I thought you guys were somewhere else right now" says Neil "We were, and we just got back from fighting crime in Germany and Russia" says Sergei

"At least you two left your second in commands in charge of our global child services division" says Neil "Well we've taught them a lot on how to deal with child related situations, and if they need help with a critical case, they can give us a holler" says Leon, Neil smiles and chuckles a bit "So what have you two been doing?" asks Neil

"Illegal power plant construction in the middle of nowhere in Siberia, took it down with ease, with a couple of Russian reinforcements, yep, the Crimson Hammer has saved the day again" says Sergei "Crimson Hammer?" asks Neil "It's the name I gave myself, since I can manifest a powerful hammer with red electricity, man these powers Gyro gave us are cool" says Sergei

"Fifteen bank robberies all over Germany, mostly in Berlin and Brussels, to the fact I'm bullet proof and fast on my feet and delivering deadly blows with my fists, I have decided to call myself Blitz Faust!" says Leon "Blitz Faust?" says Neil "Figure it out" Leon replies, Neil and Sergei think about what does two German words meant

"Oh! Lightning Fist! I get it" says Sergei "Bingo brother!" says Leon "Nice hero name there guys" says Neil "What about you?" asks Sergei "Yeah, Deathwing doesn't really sound that heroic" Leon adds "Well Deathwing is the name of the atrocity inside me, so I'm just gonna stick with it" says Neil "What about Gwen?" asks Leon "She is pretty skilled with her marksmanship" says Sergei

"Well, Gwen has already chosen her hero name, Phantom Arrow" says Neil, Leon and Sergei look at Neil confused "Why?" they both ask "Well, martin designed a new kind of cloaking tech for her black hood, and she has a deadly arsenal of different arrows, so I guess it would make sense for her" says Neil "I guess that works" says Leon

Meanwhile at FutureTech "These are a lot of new tech you built martin" says Victor "Let me go through all of this again, Guardian Tanks, Athena Cannons, Mirage Tanks, Future Tanks, Cryocopters, Hydrofoils, Assault Destroyers, Prism Tanks, Multi-Gunner IFV's, Paladin Gunships, Spartan Tanks, Hunter Tanks, Shepard Tanks and the Artemis Superiority Bomber" says martin as he goes through his list

Martin and Victor walk towards a large room "and our still in progress invention, The Proton Collider" says martin, they marvel as a giant cannon is being hoisted up and is being aligned to the turrets neck and base "This will be useful against invading threats" says martin "Pretty cool stuff" Victor replies

The two of them head for the research lab, but while they were there martin needed to ask victor something "Where did you get you're tesla powers?" asks martin "I know that the guardian did not give them to you" says martin, Victor sighs "Alright, alright, I'll tell you what happened" says victor, the both take a seat

"5 Years ago, before I joined you and FutureTech, I was I charge of Russia's science and technology division, we were designing newer ways to put tesla technology in weapons, from the dreaded Telsa Coil and the Stingray Strike craft, we thought of what would happen if we placed this power in a tank" says victor

"So we took the chassis of a Hammer tank, and replaced the head with an even larger head, since it needed more space for its generator and on its side would be two smaller Tesla Coils from a Stingray, we began the first test run, everything was going great, until the Tesla tank started to malfunction, it was gonna overload and my top priority was to get my people out of there" says Victor

"I was the last one to leave, but I didn't make it out, the vehicle overloaded and exploded, when the dust cleared I woke up and realized I felt so much energy within me, I noticed my hands creating a tesla barrier around me when debris was gonna fall on me, I knew that I gained some kind of superpower, luckily no one saw me make this move" says Victor

"So I kept it a secret from the Russian government, the last thing I want is someone experimenting on me, so I joined FutureTech when I quitted being part of Russia's division, I have been keeping these powers in check for five years, I would only use it for when the time was right" says Victor as he makes a small spark circle his hand

Martin smiles at his story "Well, you did the right thing, if anyone knew about these powers, then who knows what diabolical master mind in the mother land would've wanted to do with those powers" says martin "Thank you martin, it means a lot" says victor, the two of them get up "Well, let's get back to work, you have to tell the others later about this" says martin "I know" victor replies

Meanwhile Lincoln, Jordan, Bobby, Lori and Ronnie Anne are at Ketchum park, they're family thought it would be a great idea for them to hang out with their distant friends, so bobby got a day off from work, Lori and Bobby are both by the picnic benches gossiping, while Lincoln, Jordan and Ronnie Anne are tossing around a Frisbee

"That must've been cool helping those kids" says Ronnie Anne as she throws the Frisbee "It was, especially beating that weird dodge ball wizard guy" says Jordan as she catches it then throws it "I'm just glad that there's only minor evil adults in that world now, pretty sure the KND can handle them" says Lincoln as he catches the Frisbee

Then they notice Clyde on his Dad's tandem bike, accompanied by Rusty, Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire "Hey Lincoln" says Clyde "Oh hey guys" Lincoln replies, the kids on their bikes stop in front of Lincoln "Hey Linc, we were wondering since you got yourself a cool bike, maybe you'd like to hang out with us" says Flat Tire "You can be our leader" says Rusty "Hey!" from Papa Wheelie

Lincoln just shakes his head and smiles "sorry guys, but I'm not in the mood to join a bike gang, plus I already have a team" says Lincoln "And I know you guys are doing this so you can be cool" Lincoln adds "Well …. Yeah sort of" says Rusty "Wait! We were?" asks Clyde "I just tagged along because I thought it would be nice for a bike stroll" says Clyde

"Come on Lincoln, we could use some publicity" says Flat Tire "A big bike competition is coming and it only accepts teams, so we need another member and Clyde doesn't count" says Papa Wheelie "Hey!" Clyde replies, Lincoln chuckles "Sorry guys, like I said, no" says Lincoln "Oh, okay then. Well we'll be on our way, see ya man" says Rusty, the others follow after looking down

Lincoln goes back to playing Frisbee with each other, then Clyde gets off his bike "Maybe you'd like to go to an antique yard sale with me?" asks Clyde, the three kids just look at him "Clyde, buddy, that's your thing, and I've got my own thing here" says Lincoln, Clyde sighs "Guess I can see if Zach wants to go" says Clyde

"See that's the spirit!" says Lincoln as he goes back to playing with Jordan and Ronnie Anne, Clyde gets back on his bike, while he takes off he spots Lori talking to Bobby, his eyes turn to hearts, but not because of Lori, but because he can imagine her as Volcana, then he hits a lamp post and falls into a trash bin "I'm okay, I landed in the recycling bin" says Clyde

Back at Spellman Estate Leni, Sunset and Sci-Twi arrive "Are you sure you want to invite me into your house Sunset?' asks Sci-Twi "It's no biggy, besides we're friends, sort of" says Sunset "I still have a lot to learn when it comes to friendship" says Sci-Twi looking down sadly, Leni puts her hand on her shoulder "You'll get into it soon, I know it" says Leni, Sci-Twi smiles at Leni's kind heart

All three girls head inside, they spot Neil, Leon and Sergei talking to themselves "Hi dad" says Susnet and Leni "Greeting's Mr. Spellman" says Sci-Twi "Hey girls" says the three Spellman brothers "We're gonna be upstairs" says Sunset with Leni and Sci-Twi following her, they enter Sunset's room and chat for a while, Leni even wanted to make something nice for Sci-Twi

After having some girl time, Sunset, Leni and Sci-Twi are in the backyard, testing out they're powers, Sci-Twi holds a tablet to see they're energy levels, Sunset transforms into a new Daydream Shimmer, she was now wearing black pants, gold shoulder armor with a few diamonds, orange bracelets, a Red fiery themed hero outfit with her logo on her belt, her hair is now a pony tail and she has the same winged Greek boots

Leni then took her form into ivy "whoa, sunset, you look totes amazing in that outfit" says Leni "Thanks, I guess this Geo necklace really does wonders" says Sunset "Alright guys, let's see what you two can do" says Sci-Twi, she pushes a button on the tablet and the target dummies surface, Leni sends out multiple vines into different directions, they then change course and attack the targets

Sunset dashes a short distance and throws out red energy orbs that detonate on two targets, Leni then summons a giant plant that tunnels underground then consumes six more dummies, Sunset turns two red orbs into shurikens, she throws them, they miss they're targets but fly back and explode, after an hour of training all dummies (even the new ones brought out) are destroyed

"That was awesome" says Sunset "I never knew I could create a giant plant fist" says Leni, Sci-Twi approaches them "well, I can say that you're energy has remained normal, and you guys are improving well" says Sci-Twi "Thanks Twilight" says Sunset Let's go get something to eat, I think there's some left over pizza from last night" says Leni, they all head inside for some lunch

Gwen, Lily and Abe had just left the SR supermarket, and are now at Greenwich, enjoying lunch, Gwen is feeding Lily some of the cheese while Abe is eating garlic sticks, then they notice someone "Oh hey Gwen" says Rita "Hey Rita" says Gwen, then she notices the other girls "Hey Lucy and Lana" says Gwen, but she also sees Lola, Lisa, Lynn Jr. and Luan

The Louds sit at a table neighboring Gwen's "We were just at a supermarket getting groceries, thank goodness we weren't banned there anymore" says Rita "Had to make sure these little rascals weren't causing any trouble" says Rita as she refers to her kids "I was also at the groceries with Abe and Lily, we went to the SR" says Gwen

"I've heard of that one, you need to be a member right?" asks Rita "Yeah, and it is pretty awesome to be there" says Gwen, then Lana pets Abe "Every time I see, I still feel like your new" says Lana "That's because my kind doesn't reside here" says Abe through telepathy "what does he eat?" asks Lucy "Well sometime she eats apple slices, but thanks to the guardian, we were able to feed him actual Pokémon food" says Gwen

"I still could not believe that magic actually exists and the fact that you have been through two dimensions" says Lisa "Lori told us about what she did, we're proud of her for stepping up and helping and bringing Lucy and Luan along for some help" says Rita "It felt nice using my pranks for good" says Luan "And scaring that Vampire reject" says Lucy

"By the way, how is Lily doing?" asks Rita "She's doing amazing, she already called me Mommy and Neil Daddy!" says Gwen, the louds were shocked at this "Wow, when did this happened?" asked Rita "I think it happened, the day after we helped out the Kids Next Door" says Gwen

(_Flashback_)

It was a nice warm afternoon, Gwen is watching over Lily in the living room and teaching her how to assemble a puzzle, surprisingly she aced it, then Neil enters the door "Fam, I'm home" says Neil "hey darling" says Gwen, then she sees Lily crawling to Neil and tugging on his pants "Hey there little lady" says Neil "Daddy! Daddy!" says Lily

Neil face turns to that of shocked "What did you call me?" asks Neil, Lily hugs Neil's leg while repeatedly saying "Daddy!" Gwen covers her mouth with shock, she walks towards Neil and picks up Lily "You just said daddy!" says Gwen "Mommy! Mommy!" says Lily, now it was Gwen's turn to be shocked "Oh my God!" says Gwen, but she failed to notice Neil fainting

(_End Flashback_)

"We told the others and they were shocked that she called us that" says Gwen "Neil woke up after five hours, at first he thought it was a dream, then we told him what happened and he passed out again, Lily crawled up to his face and started hitting him repeatedly" says Abe "We even got a video of the whole thing, she was so adorable on top of her dad's face" says Gwen

Rita and the girls were still shocked, Lily called them Mommy and Daddy, something Rita and Lynn Sr. have been waiting, but she knew Lily was happy and that's all that mattered, eventually they had to end their lunch and head home, but before they parted ways Lynn wanted to talk to Gwen "How's Lincoln doing?" asked Lynn

Gwen despised Lynn, but Lynn wanted to know how her ex-siblings were doing "Lincoln's doing fine, his grades are improving very well, along with his girlfriend and he works out with his dad, Luna is hitting it well with Sam, we already had dinner with her, Leni is getting better as well, she passed her history, chemistry and math tests, we couldn't be any prouder at them" says Gwen

Lynn smiles "Thanks, I know it's gonna be a long while-""A very Long while!" says Abe "Yeah, a very long while before Lincoln can forgive me, but at least I know he's happy" says Lynn "After all that I put him through, I don't really care if I don't do sports anymore or have no career in ESPN, what matters, is that Lincoln's okay" says Lynn, she then walks back to vanzilla

Gwen just watches as the former sports jock walks away, Gwen smiles 'At least she's learning from her mistakes, maybe one day, Lincoln will truly forgive her, but trust is another thing' Gwen says to herself "I agree with you" says Abe "I forgot about you're telepathy" says Gwen, they both board into Gwen's black Mustang and drive off home

Later the Spellman's enjoy dinner together and talk about what's been happening to them all day, everything seems to be going well for them, but what they don't know a large triangular shaped space ship has entered the solar system, it's exterior coated in red volcanic veins "This seems like a very Interesting place" says the menacing villain inside

"Set a course to the nearest planet with life!" says the menacing voice "Yes! Lord Dominator!" says the Dom-Bot "Oh Deandra!" says a cheerful voice "Where are we now?" asks Wander, the menacing figure lowers the armor "Don't know yet schnookums, but we're already on course to a planet with life" says Dominator "Finally, it's been boring just wandering through space" says Sylvia

To be continued ……

**Looks like the normal day is about to get a whole lot exciting for the next chapter, stay tuned to find out, please review and tell me what you think**


	17. Ch17 Domination Over Yonder

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 17: Domination over Yonder**

Two more days have passed since their recent dimension adventure, the gate hasn't glowed for a while and there have been no reports from the guardian himself, in fact they haven't seen him since that day, crime has been slow lately, which means they could get a break, so they all just went along they're normal Friday, or so you think

At Spellman estate all of the Spellman kids are going through their notes again while eating breakfast "So during the war for independence" "The square root of a pyramid is" "if a train leaves Michigan at exactly 11am with the speed of" "So the atomic number of nitrogen is" all four Spellman kids are getting ready for a big exam that day

Neil and Gwen are also helping them, going back and forth, making they're breakfast and preparing their lunches, after they're day off two days ago, the kids all went into full gear, going through all of their studies, and so were the louds, as well as every student in Royal Woods, this exam could be the judge of their grades

They arrive at Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln parks his bike, Abe gets on the school roof, Lincoln enters the school while holding a sheet on the history of independence day, walking beside him was Jordan who was holding the same thing "Hey handsome" says Jordan not looking at Lincoln "Your looking charming darling" says Lincoln also doing the same thing

They both place some of their school things into their locker and put their studying sheets in there as well, while they're walking they start asking each other questions, hoping that they got their studying right, they eventually run into their friends who are also doing the same thing, until Rusty walks into the wrong classroom, it was the girls restroom

Meanwhile at Royal Woods High School, the green Ford Edsel and Vanzilla park next to each other, Lori, Luan, Sunset, Leni and Luna exit the vehicles and enter the school holding coffee and studying sheets, they are also just walking around (without hitting anything or anyone) and read their work, they eventually run into their friends as well

And finally the school day was over, Lincoln, Jordan, Clyde, Zach, Liam, Rusty, Stella, Mollie, Joy, Kat, Cookie and Sadie exit the school, some are feeling nervous, some are feeling confident and some are feeling a bit exhausted, they all say they're good byes and go off their separate ways, Lincoln escorted Jordan home

At the High school, all of the teens are doing the same thing, but they are more nervous than the grade schoolers, Luna, Sunset and Leni hop into Leni's car, they say their goodbyes to their friends, and also to Lori and Luan "I hope we passed dudes!" says Luna "Same here" adds Sunset "I'm more worried about Lincoln, he spent a lot of time in his room studying" says Leni, they all agreed

At Spellman Estate, Neil and Gwen hear their vehicles roll in, the doors open and they see Lincoln, Sunset, Leni and Luna, looking a bit exhausted, they head to their rooms "Well, they look like they had a rough day" says Gwen who is teaching Lily how to read "Let's just hope they passed, they spent a lot of time studying after their break" says Neil

Saturday morning Lincoln is the first one in the kitchen, still in his pajama's he sleepily gets a bowl and pours in his cereal, then Sunset and Leni arrive also sleepy and make themselves coffee, Luna arrives last making herself coffee and grabbing some toast, Neil and Gwen with Lily finally arrive and see their kids looking like fresh zombies from the grave

"You guys feeling fine?" asks Neil "Yeah dad, just a bit sleepy is all" says Leni "We'll just get our breakfast and head to school" says Lincoln, Neil and Gwen look at them confused "What are you guys talking about?" asks Gwen "Its Monday mom" says Sunset "Guys, it's Saturday" says Neil, They're eyes shoot out wide open

They all look at each other with shock, confusion and disbelief "It's Saturday!" they all say, Seeing his kids in a state of shock, he decides to make them some Eggs Benedicts, after breakfast the kids contact their friends if they went through the same morning, and it turns out they did, but Lincoln and his friends can't seem to reach Clyde

2 hours later, Lincoln and his friends got a text from Clyde saying "Came to school today, found it locked, tried to open the doors, then Norm the janitor comes out and asks me why I was there, I told him that it was Monday, then he tells me it's Saturday, I don't usually this, but I'm going back to bed" says Clyde's text

For the whole day the Spellman's spend their time in the backyard, until "Sir, an incoming message from Martin McKenzie" says Harv "Put him on speaker" says Neil "As you wish sir" replies Harv, a speaker comes out of the wall outside the house pointing towards the backyard "Alright martin, what's the situation?" asks Neil

"ALIEN INVASION!" yells martin through the speaker, they all look at the speaker in shock "What?" asks Neil "Our GST and FutureTech satellite, just picked up a large massive unidentified object headed to our planet, when it finally came into full view, we saw that it's some kind of giant intergalactic Warship!" says martin "Are you sure?" says Neil "Damn sure man!" replies martin

Neil looks to his family, they all transform into their Hero modes, Neil smiles "Where is the Warships targeted landing zone?" asks Neil "We just finished running numbers and …….. It's gonna land outside of royal Woods!" says martin "Contact Volcana, Fire and Ice, and tell them to head to those coordinates, I'll get Leon and Sergei" says Neil "You got it chief" martin replies "Let's go be heroes" says Neil

Outside of Royal Woods a massive military arsenal is standing by alongside martin and victor, the Spellman's finally arrive, as well as Volcana, Fire and Ice "Where's the target?" asks Neil, victor checks his tablet, which shows the camera on the GST and the FutureTech satellite "Hang on, trying to get an angle" says Victor, then they see the warship passing by

"You guys saw that right?" asked Victor "I see that" says Lincoln, they all look up and see the large warship, it wasn't that big, but probably bigger than the FutureTech GST, it was a fifty feet wider than the moon, but had the same height as the moon "Now that is terrifying" says Leon, the watch as the ship stops almost below the earth's atmosphere

They all stand by, waiting for whatever was inside that ship to come out, then they see an orb shaped robot arrive at them, it was rather small, like pet dog small "What the heck is that?" asks Sergei "Is it a bomb?" asks Luna "Hold it guys, look" says martin, they see the robot facing away from them and it creates a hologram of a large menacing being

They all look in shock "It's a one way video communicator, smart!" says martin, they all look at him annoyed "What? I think it's cool" says martin "Greetings citizens of this planet" they were all shocked by its menacingly villainous voice "Okay, now that is menacing" says Sergei "Indeed brother" adds Leon, some of them feel intimidated by it

"I am the terror of twelve dozen galaxies, the true meaning of fear, the greatest villain in all of the universe, for I. Am. Lord. Dominator!" (Cue Dominator's theme song) they all take a step back, as if his menacing and evil presence was a bit scary "What do you want Lord Dominator?!" asks Lincoln "The destruction of your planet!" says Dominator, they all gasp in shock

"As you see, my ship is known as the World Eater! With this I can send down a powerful planet smashing drill, once digs into the planets core, it will drain all of the Volcanium X right out of your planet! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" says Lord Dominator "What's Volcanium X?" victor whispers to martin "I think its lava, or magma" replies martin

"And therefore it will fuel my Ship, my Army and my armor!" says the maniacal villain, they all just gasp in horror, even the soldiers were scared "What do we do?' asks Sunset, Lincoln does feel scared, but this was their home, their planet and he was not gonna let some crazy alien destroy it "Lord Dominator!" yells Lincoln

Lord Dominator's holographic face looks down to him "I'm calling you out!" says Lincoln "What?!" says the villain "You think you can just come here and destroy our world?!" Lincoln yells "Pretty much, I've done it to like, twelve dozen galaxies, leaving no life on each planet!" says Lord Dominator "Then come down here and fight us!" says Lincoln "Wait, what?!" says Leon

"You think you're tough! You're just up there on your ship, destroying planets without giving them a chance to fight!" says Lincoln "Come down here you coward!" says Lincoln, everyone gasps, the hologram of dominator disappears, they all look at the ship with shock "I think you pissed him off son" says Neil "That's the plan" Lincoln replies

Then a ship comes down and opens its door, and they all see Lord Dominator, Tall, muscular, menacing and very intimidating, everyone gets ready for combat "You dare call me, Lord Dominator a coward!" yells Dominator "Who do you think you are?!" says Dominator, then Luna stands by Lincoln, and so does Jordan, soon they all stand next to Lincoln, Lincoln smiles at them, then looks to the invader

"I am Freezer Burn! And we are the Royal Defenders! And this is our planet!" says Lincoln, all the soldiers were also motivated and they got their weapons locked and loaded, then larger robots come down and stand behind dominator "I'll fight all of you heroes! But your army has to stay out of it!" says Dominator, Lincoln activates his mask "Deal!" says Lincoln

Dominator slits his arms into four, each one with a different weapon, one with a chainsaw, sword, mace and a cannon "Is it too late to run?" asks Leon "Don't chicken out on us yet man" says Dana "Alright then, let's get messed up" Leon says getting into fighting stance "Let's do this!" says Lincoln/Dominator, they all charge at Lord Dominator and the villain does the same

As both sides are about to clash "STOP!" they all screech to a halt, they then see another space craft land and a small orange alien with a green hat accompanied by a blue horse like alien "I thought I told you bots to keep him occupied!" says Dominator, the bots look at each other, as if they don't know who was supposed to be watching over wander

The little alien gets between them "Deandra! What did I say about threatening other people?!" sys the little nomad, the villain's weapons return back into normal arms and he starts to put them behind his back "To not to" says Dominator, then the little orange guy walks up to the villain "Look my princess, I know you've been itching for a battle, but this isn't the right way" says the orange alien

"We can fight life threatening villains when it's necessary, but right now is not the time and I'm pretty sure this planet doesn't have that much life threatening villains" says the orange alien "Ugh! Your right!" says Dominator, the Heroes just look in shock 'Are we fighting?' 'What is happening?' 'Who is that little dude?' 'I'm literally confused!' 'Did he just call him princess?' they all say in their thoughts

Then the little orange alien walks up to them "I am so sorry for my darlings actions like that, I hope no one got hurt" says the orange alien "No one got hurt, also who are you?" asks Lincoln "Oh, right!" where are my manners! Hello to you all! My names Wander, that there's my pal Sylvia and my lady Deandra Dominator, we just came across your planet and see what we can do to help!" says wander

"As a token of friendship I offer to you all this nice little basket of assorted fruits!" says Wander as he hands Neil the basket, Neil just looks at him confused, Wander just smiles, Neil looks at Sylvia "This kind of thing happens on every civilized planet we got to, it's his thing" says Sylvia, Neil then looks back to wander and accepts the basket

"Okay, well, my name is Neil Davion Spellman, and this is my family, my wife Gwen, my kids, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Sunset, our faithful Pokémon companion Abe, my brothers Leon and Sergei, those are our other teammates Lori, Becky and Dana and that nerd over there is martin McKenzie and his friend victor, welcome to earth, we are the Royal Defenders" says Neil

Then wander shakes his hand "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Neil, I do hope there's no problem between us, my gal pal is always looking for some action" says wander "Yeah, I can tell" Neil replies, the Leon steps up "Okay, lets try to get this straight, did you just say that was your gal pal?" asks Leon, wander notices Dominator

Oh right! Dee would you kindly get that silly thing off?" asks Wander "But I like wearing it like this, the looks on people's faces when they fear me!" says Dominator, Wander crosses his arms "Deandra" says wander, seeing as that there is no getting out of this "Oh fine!" says Dominator, soon the armor shrinks down, making everyone shocked at what they see

A Tall attractive alien woman, even if she has green skin, her armor was nothing more than a black top with spiked shoulder pads with a bleeding heart logo and a long black skirt, revealing her belly, she wore yellow gloves and her white hair is like a Mohawk, she had black eye lining make up that made it look like tear drops as well as black lipstick

"What the heck?!" says Neil "this is a joke right?' says Leon "I feel as if my manliness has been messed with" says Sergei "I totally dig the hairstyle" says Luna "Love the eye lining" Gwen replies "Thanks, it's kinda my thing" says Dominator, they were shocked at her voice, she sounded almost like a punk teenager

"Okay Deandra, what do you say?' says wander, Deandra grumbles some words "D!" says wander "Ugh! Fine!" Deandra approaches them "I'm sorry for threatening your planet" says Deandra "And?" says wander "And I'm sorry for nearly killing you all" says Dominator looking away, then she offers her hand to shake "Friends?" she asks

Neil looks confused, and decides "Sure, why not" says Neil as he shakes her hand, then wander starts to cheer and bring out his banjo "Does this happen a lot with you guys?" asks Neil "From time to time, but I love him" says Deandra, they all just watch wander singing his signature song, martin decided to call off the troops and report back to DC about the situation

Eventually they invited the three aliens to their house, and the large Dom-bots were acting as security guards, they are inside drinking tea in the Spellman Living room "So you're a hero and you're a villain" says Neil "Pretty much" says Dominator "I guess you can say that" Wander replies "I'm technically his partner and best friend" says Sylvia

Neil and the others were completely shocked at this, Wander, Dominator and Sylvia tell them of what they did on their adventures in their galaxy (read my WoY story, Growing Emotions), they were even shocked that this villainess, was in love with this little wandering nomad "Wow, that was a lot to take in" says Luna

"We sometimes call each other by cute pet names" says Dominator "It's what makes us feel special!" Wander replies, but then a portal opens up in the living room and the Guardian comes out "Gyro!" they all say, then Neil and the others look to Wander, Dominator and Sylvia "You guys know him?' asks Lincoln

"It's true, they know me, and it appears you've met the strange couple of the multiverse" says Gyro, they all were confused at what Gyro just said, Gyro takes a seat on the couch and drinks some tea "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" asks Gyro "Well yes!" says Sunset "So you met these guys before?!" asks Gwen

"It was a very long while back, I think it was a year ago, I met them on a planet that needed help, I was accompanying the Terran Dominion, we were sent to the planet Tarsonis, because Hybrid were planning on taking over the Terran populated world, then out of nowhere a massive warship known as the world eater enters the atmosphere and then Dominator comes down and helps us destroy the hybrid armies"

"Soon after we introduced ourselves to them, they told me that they came here through a strange portal, which could only mean that they were meant to encounter me, so I made them members of the Immortal Council as well, they already secured peace and justice to their galaxy, and decided to travel to another galaxy that needed help"

"I decided to let them do their thing, but then there was the multiverse heroes and villains roster" says Gyro, they all looked at him with confusion, except for the three aliens "The Multiverse Heroes and villains roster?" asks Neil "It is a multi-dimensional list of the heroes and villains from across the realms, each one has done either something heroic or something evil" says Gyro

Then Neil had an idea "So, who's in the top of the heroes roster?" asks Neil "Him" Gyro points to wander "Excuse me brah?" says Luna "Wander is the greatest hero in the multiverse, because he does something no other hero can do" says Gyro, the others look at each other with question "And what's that?' they all ask "He saved 12 galaxies without hurting anyone" says Dominator as she sips her tea

They all look at her in shock, then they turn to the Guardian "It's true! Twelve galaxies, no more villains, no more enemies, no fighting, no wars, all friends and peace, he truly is the greatest hero in the multiverse, he even beats me, and I'm fifth place" says Gyro, they all finally understand, this little wandering Star Nomad, was a peace keeper

"So, who's the top villain?" asks Leni, Gyro sighs "Her" Gyro points to Dominator, who waves at them "What?!" they all yell "She is the most treacherous and most evil villain ever!" says Gyro "It is true, she's done a whole lot worse than any other bad guy I've stopped" says Wander "She's truly feared in our universe" Sylvia replies

"Twelve dozen galaxies, eradicated of all life, no thriving planets, no civilizations, nothing but destruction, and the only thing left, is debris from her victimized worlds" says Gyro as he looks at dominator "It's true, you are all looking at the greatest villain in the multiverse" says Dominator "even though I'm with this little munchkin, helping out people, I'm still stuck on the roster, my actions are unchallengeable!" says Dominator

"Oh man!" "I think I have Goosebumps!" "That is evil!" "Very Evil!" "I can't even imagine what happened to those other worlds!" they all start saying, Gyro sighs "Well, she is changing, thanks to wander" says Gyro as he high fives wander "changing her for the better, my tall lime darlin'!" says wander "Oh come here you little pumpkin pie!" says Dominator, she grabs wander and kisses him

They all just look in shock "Damn man!" says Luna, then Neil was thinking "Can you name the others on the multiverse villains roster" says Neil, Wander and dominator stop kissing and look at Gyro "Alright then" he uses his powers to create a projection of all the villains in the multiverse and number one was Lord Dominator, obviously

Number Two was someone called Lord Hollow Cabal, on third is Sargeras, fourth is Amon, fifth is Thanos, on sixth is Gul'Dan, Seventh is Deathwing, eight place is Kel'Thuzad, ninth place is Diablo, on tenth is Bill Cipher "so I'm seventh place?" asked Neil "Well Deathwing is seventh place, but since he's a part of you, yeah, your seventh" Gyro replies

"Well, I feel offended, sort of" says Neil, Lincoln looks at the second place "Who's Lord Hollow Cabal?" asks Lincoln, Gyro looked nervous and very uneasy "Guardian" says Sunset "Someone you should never meet" says Gyro, they all look at him confused, but they understood "But now is the right time to assemble your courage, for all of you are needed again, especially you three" says Gyro

They all look at him confused "what do you mean Guardian?' asks Lincoln, then a portal opens, revealing "charmcaster?" says Sunset, gyro approaches her "Is it time?" asks Gyro "It is, and glad you rallied everyone else here" says Charmcaster "Rallied us for what?' asks Luna, Charmcaster looks at them "An invasion is about to hit the Omniverse, and we need your help" says Charmcaster

"The Immortal Council is already mustering they're forces, the Protooss, the Zerg and the Terrans" says Charmcaster "I also got the High Heavens and the Battleborn to be part of this" says Gyro, they then turn to the people in the living room "you guys in?" asked Gyro, they all look at each other with determined looks "Let's do this!" says Lincoln as everyone heroes up

To be continued …….

**A mind blowing Chapter, instead of them going to another world, something else came to them, and what is this battle they will be facing, who are the heroes they will be tag teaming with, find out on the next chapter of Spells and Louds, Please leave a review!**


	18. Ch18 The Omniverse part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 18: The Omniverse part 1**

**This is taking place during the Incursean Invasion and Ben's return**

Planet Earth has been invaded, many of its continents are being patrolled by massive aliens called To'kustar, only these ones have been mutated by the Cerebro crustacean Dr. Psychobos, along with his allies Princess Attea and her father Emperor Milleous, every national monument with a head has been replaced by his face (disturbing)

And now we see Ben (Bullfrag), Rooke, Gwen and Kevin, surrounded by Incursean soldiers as well as Princess Attea "Daddy's gonna enjoy destroying you Tennyson" says princess Attea, then Bullfrag tries to talk her out of it "Hey, come on, can't we all get along, I mean you princess can see the problem here, am I right" says Bullfrag, princess Attea blushes, but she shakes it off

"No more games Tennyson, you're coming with us!" says princess Attea, then pink energy glows underneath the heroes "Gwen, is this your doing?" asks Kevin "No, this isn't mine" says Gwen, then in a flash of light their gone, Princess Attea looks around in confusion "Find them you numbskulls!" yells princess Attea, Ben and the others are teleported outside of Bellwood and are shocked at who saved them

"Hey there Tennyson's" says Charmcaster "Charmcaster?!" they all say "A thank you would've been nice" says Charmcaster, Kevin absorbs the road, Gwen enters a battle stance and Rooke readies his weapon, but Ben see something else, he steps in front of them "Whoa, whoa, let's take it easy now, we don't know what she really wants guys, lets respect the rescue at least" says Bullfrag

They all stand down "You're kidding right?!" asks Rooke "Sorry, it's this alien, I don't know whats this things deal is" says Bullfrag "Thank you ben" says Charmcaster, Bullfrag turns to her "Hey, don't worry about it, and for once I gotta say, it's nice to see you too, dig the new look" says Bullfrag, Charmcaster blushes at his words "Oh, thanks" says Charmcaster

"I think I'm gonna be sick" says Kevin "Can you please power down ben, I can't take you that seriously when you're a giant frog man" says Charmcaster "Hey, you got it" says Bullfrag, he then turns back to ben "So why are you here Charmcaster?" asks Ben as he crosses his arms "To save this universe" says Charmcaster, they were all shocked at her words

Charmcaster sighs "Look, I know I've done a lot of bad things in the past" says Charmcaster "Like trying to kill us, like, a lot" says Gwen "Yes, that one I regret, but now I'm changed, I learned from my mistakes, and I know that Ledgerdomain can't be saved, it's too clustered in chaos, my father was right, I have to let go of the past and find a better future" says Charmcaster

They were all taken back by her words, Ben smiles "I think she's telling the truth" says Ben "We can trust her guys" says Ben, Gwen looks into ben's eyes "Well you're not under her spell" says Gwen, Charmcaster crosses her arms "Seriously?!" says Charmcaster "What? I'm being cautious! You did that to Kevin" says Gwen, Kevin nods angrily

Rooke puts his proto-tool away "Since you are changed, what is your plan on aiding us in this situation?" asks Rooke, Charmcaster smiles and looks up "We hold the line" says Charmcaster, they also look up and see an armada of aircraft (FutureTech built), Vindicator Bombers, Apollo Fighters, Cryocopters, Harriers, F-22 Raptors, Century Bombers and one C17 Heavy plane

Inside the heavy bomber is our heroes, all of them ready for the drop, a man in military attire, has a mechanical right arm (FutureTech built) shades and has black hair and mustache named, Major Railgun (Reginald Harris) looked at the Royal Defenders "Alright, listen up, we will be escorted by an aerial assault, we will be in the middle of it"

"Apollo's will shred through enemy aircraft, Cryocopters will neutralize anti-air targets, F-22's will strike at the enemy warships, Vindicators and Century Bombers will bombard Incursean strongholds and strategic points and Harriers will engage those big bastards, you guys will be dropping into the heart of the fight, you hit them hard and strong, until we get Interdimensional Reinforcements, are we clear?" asks the Major

They all look at him and nod, then the major looks at the fourth wall "Hit it!" says Railgun (Cue thunderstruck by AC/DC), Lincoln and Jordan jump off the plane with the Arct bike, Neil jumps off with Gwen, Leon and Sergei jump together, Susnet, Luna, Leni, Lori, Dana and Becky follow afterwards, Ben and the others can only watch the people jump into the city "What the?" says Ben

While they're falling Apollo fighters are shredding Incursean aircraft, Luna shoots out ice and freezes an Incursean aircraft, Volcana decides to pick up speed and she drops onto the pavement making the ground shake, Dana sees a fountain and teleports to it, making the fountain freeze up, allowing Luna Frost to teleport there, Sunset flies down on her light wings and lands down

Lincoln gets off the Arct cycle, letting Jordan take control, it transforms into the Arct Mech, Lincoln stands on top of it, the Arct activates it's thrusters and it slams onto an Incursean vehicle, destroying it, Becky punches her way through ten Incursean aircraft and lands safely on the ground, Leni summons giant vines that then form into bean stalks, they punch through an Incursean Warship

Leni rides the beanstalk to the bottom, Leon and Sergei activate their wing suits and land safely onto the ground and they fist bump each other "Yeah" they both say, Neil and Gwen are still in the air, using Deathwing's power, Neil takes flight on wings with Gwen on his back, as she fires multiple arrows that hit the cockpits of the Incursean aircraft

Neil and Gwen land on the ground and look at the invasion unfolding into a battle "Well, time to get to work!" says Leon "We gotta hold the line, until the Immortal Council's army arrives and brings down the hurt" says Sergei "Let's split up and take down as many of these alien invaders, and avoid alien and human civilians" says Lincoln, they all nod in agreement and split up

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna engage an army of Incursean troops, Leni and Lori, assault a dark To'kustar, Sergei, Leon and Sunset search for anyone caught in the crossfire at the same time engaging enemies nearby, Dana and Becky fight off Incursean vehicles and troops and Neil and Gwen take to high ground and assist the air force

They all see the C17 get hit and fall to the ground, they spot some people with parachutes, martin, victor and major Railgun escaped, Victor lands onto an army of Incursean's and sends out 2,000 bolts of Tesla energy, martin lands down afterwards as well as Railgun "That there boys, was the craziest thing I've ever done!" says the major, they walk away slowly from the explosion caused by the crashing plane

Charmcaster then teleports Ben and his friends into the fight as well, where they fight side by side with Lincoln, Jordan and Luna Frost, Ben then hits the omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill "Pretty Cool dude!" says Luna "Thanks!" says Big Chill, he passes through multiple Incursean's and freeze them, Lincoln looks at Kevin and tosses him a gold coin, Kevin grabs it and looks confused

"Charmcaster told us about you, so go golden man" says Lincoln, Kevin smiles and absorbs the gold and starts attacking, they all engage the Incursean's with full force "This is ridiculous!" says Emperor Milleous "Attea! Take them all down!" says Emperor Milleous "On it!" says Princess Attea, she drives into the fight in her wheel shaped vehicle

Meanwhile Will Harangue and his camera man spot the action and try to get a good shot "Will Harangue here in the middle of a battle against the Incursean's, it appears that Ben Tennyson is being supported by a group of heroes and what appears to be a new kind of Air Force, if you ask me this is just another act of Ben Tennyson's cowardice, some hero" says the news reporter

Then Luna Frost sends a hailstorm of icicles and one of them damages the camera "Oh come on!" says Will, Susnet, Charmcaster and Gwen send energy coils around an Incursion, letting Volcana send a magma blast onto the Incursean's weak spot, sending it falling down "We need to find Dr. Psychobos! He is the one responsible for these To'kustar!" says Rooke

Martin heard what Rooke said and runs off with Victor and Major Railgun, while everyone else holds the line, Princess Attea arrives and starts blasting at them, Luna and Dana create an Ice barrier, Leni sends out a vine attack and destroys the Princess's ride, Attea jumps off in time, but her blaster gets destroyed by an arrow

"We need reinforcements! There's too many!" says Neil as he flies straight into a warship and destroys everything "Charmcaster! The Guardian said that reinforcements were coming! Where are they?" asks Jordan "I don't know, and I haven't seen my master since we left your world!" says Charmcaster, then glowing orange coils wrap around the Incursean soldiers and they are thrown into the air

A bolt of lightning shocks the troops, then they see who did that "No way!" says Lincoln, landing next to Sergei and Leon was "Thor?!" they all yell "Am I late?" asks Thor, Thor sees an Incursean going to step on him, Thor flies up and throws Storm breaker into the aliens head, making it split, the giant alien then falls onto the ground, with Thor on top of it

Then a man in a cape comes down and makes the Incursean soldiers reset and get destroyed by Volcana's lava "Doctor Strange!" says Charmcaster, Doctor Strange looks at her "Hello Charmcaster, and congrats on graduating from being the guardians apprentice, you did good" says Dr. Strange, he makes three Incursean vehicle's float and send them to a warship

"This is awesome!" says Lincoln "It's about to get more Awesome little man" says Thor, they then see an American all-star truck, with flame decals ramming into frog soldiers "It can't be!" says Leon, then the truck transforms into "Optimus Prime!" says Neil, Optimus blasts an Incursean vehicle and uses his sword to slash another one in half "We hold the line here, together" says Optimus

The Autobots ship, the Knights' Temenos arrives and multiple small ships deploy, being piloted by Bumblebee, Hotrod, Hound and Crosshairs "Dragonstorm to battle!" says Optimus as he takes flight, the Autobot Knight' jump off the ship and combine to form Dragonstorm, with Optimus flying with them, then the Dinobots drop from the ship and join the fight

Everyone else just watches as the battle unfolds by their new allies "Yep, this just got awesome real fast!" says Lincoln, then they get a transmission "You didn't think I'd miss this fire fight did ya" says Dominator, above earth's atmosphere the World Eater deploys it's aerial Dom-bots and engage the warships in space "Now that's fire power!" says Dana and Becky

Then a portal opens from above, Gyro falls onto the ground slamming his staff, making a powerful shockwave knocking the Incursean army away from them "Where the heck were you?" asks Lori "Sorry, needed to rally some more aid" says Gyro, then a blinding light hails from the sky and five beings appear and engage the Amphibian invaders

"Behold, the Angerus Council" says Gyro, they spot Malthael consuming the souls of the Incursean's, Ithereal teleporting towards each Incursean and striking them with his sword, Aureil ensnaring the To'kustar foot with her white fabric coils that then become glowing chains, Tyreal striking the To'kustar in the face, then summoning a sword of light to eradicate the giant alien

And Imperius, charging into a Warship, in one split second he's at the other side of the warship, then it explodes, Imperius lands down "This is truly a glorious battle guardian, you made the right call bringing us here" says Imperius "Thank you Archangel" says Gyro, then Naxxramas appears from the sky and unleashes an army of the dead on the other side of Bellwood

"Long live The Cult of the Damned" says Kel'Thuzad as he descends onto the battlefield with his army, Ghouls, Abominations, Crypt Fiends, Gargoyles, Necromancers, Skeleton soldiers and mages ravage the Incursean army, while Frost Wyrms take to the skies, Luna Frost sees this and jumps onto a Frost Wyrm and freezes Incursean air forces

Ben then transforms into XLR8 and fights through the army, then he transforms into four arms and takes down an Incursean who was gonna ambush Charmcaster and Gwen "You welcome" says Ben "Thanks ben" they both say, then they see the other plumbers, they were freed by Martin, Victor and Railgun, whose mechanical arm transforms into a heavy machine gun "Die frogs die!" yells the major

As they battle Ben and Charmcaster are back to back surrounded by Incursean soldiers, Charmcaster shoots out a straight beam of energy, Ben transforms into NRG and does the same, they then spot a To'kustar going to crush them, they quickly dodge, Ben transforms into Chromastone and with Charmcaster they run up the aliens leg

When they reach the top, Chromastone flies, Charmcaster strikes him with a magical beam, absorbing the energy he releases it onto the To'kustar sending it crashing down, Ben and Charmcaster land and pant heavily, they look at each other and smile "You were great back there" says Ben "You know how to make it look better" says Charmcaster, they just keep staring at each other

"Kiss" says Leon, the two of them look away and blush, then they return to the fight "Send in more ships, we are not giving up so easily to these heroes!" says Emperor Milleous, soon more Incursean ships arrive, but then they get destroyed by multiple space craft who just exited jump speed "This Admiral Matt Horner of the Terran Dominion, all ships engage, engage!" says the Admiral

Then more ships arrive "This is HierArch Artanis of the Daelan, unleash he fury of the Golden Armada" "I am High Lord Alarak of the Tal'Darim, let them fear the Death fleet" "This is Matriarch Vorozun of the Dark Templar, let loose the might of the Nerazhim" "I am Fenix Steward of the Templar, behold the might of the Purifiers"

Then monstrous like warships arrive "I am Zagara, Queen of the Zerg Swam, we will show you true fear" "I am Dehaka, Primal Pack Leader of the Primal Zerg, we shall consume these invaders essence and evolve" "This is Admiral Alexei Stukov of the Infested Terrans, we will show you how monsters fight" the Immortal Council's army has arrived

"Talk about a StarCraft invasion" says Lincoln, then glowing light appears and coming out is the Protoss army, alien drop pods land and unleash the Zerg swarm, followed by Terran Drop pods and Dropships "All forces! Rally to a hero and charge forward!" says Gyro, all the armies rally to a different hero and join the fight

Emperor Milleous just watches as the armies attack his invasion force, many of the Terran and Protoss help get the civilians to safety, Flying Zerg's follow Neil and engage the Incursean warships "This is awesome I'm flying with Mutalisk's!" says Neil in excitement, Neil shoots out multiple fireballs, with the Mutalisk's launching poisonous glaives

Then another portal opens revealing "The Battleborn" says Gyro "Alright guys, lets show them why we're all bad ass heroes!" says Trevor Galt, the Jennerit, Rogue, Eldrid, UPR and LLC heroes charge forward "Who are these guys?" asks Sergei, then a soldier from the Battleborn fires multiple fire grenade salvos and jumps into the air and lands in front of Sergei

"Who are these guys? Seriously! We are the Battleborn, sworn defenders to the last star Solace, we are the best there is whether we're sword licking vampires, birds puking rockets, flying Luchadores or a penguin in a mech suit, it doesn't matter, what matters is that we are the best of the best and we are the last thing to stand against anything who wants to threaten our worlds, we are awesome!" says the soldier

Sergei and the others just look at him confused "What?" asked Lincoln "Don't worry about him, he's crazy" says Caldarius, he launches a single missile that destroys the front of an Incursean warship "And the last crazy clone" says Phoebe, who launches her flying swords onto an army of Incursean troops "Let's just say we're heroes" says Miko, who then throws plant shurikens

Then Gyro realized something "Wait, if you guys are here, doesn't that mean-""He is also here" says Rath, who just slashed into an army of frog soldiers, Gyro has a look of horror "Guardian?" asks Lincoln "Who's here?" asks Leon "Cabal!" says Gyro, they all look in confusion "You mean the guy on the number two of the villains roster" says Jordan, Gyro just looks around if he was there

"Where is he?!" asks Gyro, then a large ship appears in the sky "Imperial Star Destroyer" says Gyro "I'm sorry what?!" asks Neil, then the star destroyer activates a holographic screen, showing the home planet of the Incursean's, Milleous and Attea just look in shock and confused "What is this?" asks Emperor Milleous, then they see multiple Star Destroyers headed to their home planet

Then on screen was a figure, has a black cape and hood, pants, combat boots, shoulder length gloves long sleeved armored top, he's wearing a black mask with two small breathing apparatuses on the side of the cheeks, the vizier is red and is shaped like a V with a few silver linings that make up for the straps of the mask "It's him" says Gyro, they all look at the masked man in shock

Greetings Incursean's, I am Lord Hollow Cabal, the New Emperor of the newly rebuilt Galactic Empire, Lord of the Jennerit Empire and Savior of Solace" he says in a shadowy voice that of Kylo Ren combined with Darth Vader "As you see your world is about to get destroyed, unless you surrender from earth and stop all further invasions to any planet in the Omniverse" says Hollow

Emperor Milleous just growled "You're bluffing!" says the frog emperor "I don't think he is" says Ben "Fine! Set the reactor to five percent power and prepare to fire" says Hollow, then screen changes and they see what the Star Destroyers are escorting, two giant super weapons, one moon sized the other planet sized "Behold the new death star and star killer base" says Gyro

Both weapons start to charge up, but they notice Star Killer Base wasn't absorbing any sun, it just created its own energy "Target the most populated areas" says Hollow "No wait stop!" says Attea, Hollow looks to the screen "you may fire when ready" says Hollow, the two super weapons fire onto the Incursion home planet

As the bright light fades, they all see two fiery holes on the planet and it starts to expand, consuming nearby Incursean cities and killing thousands of innocent lives "Oh my god" says Lincoln "This is Vile!" says Sunset "Sacrilege!" says Imperius "This is a little too far" says Thor "Nothing is too far for the emperor!" Deande replies

Emperor Milleous just watches as his people burn, he sits back on his throne too stunned and scared to move, then princess Attea starts to shed tears and decides "Stand Down! We give up" says princess Attea "Good, now the Cerebro Crustacean!" says Hollow, Attea understands and Dr. Psychobos is delivered to Ben and the others

"You traitors!" says the evil crab "Shut it!" yells Attea "He's all yours" says the princess "Perfect!" says Alarak, he charges forward and impales Psychobos with his energy blades and hoists him up "Look into my eyes crustacean, I want to see your life die out" says Alarak, and soon Psychobos is lifeless, Alarak drops the corpse and snickers evilly

Soon all the Incursean's lay down their arms and the warships bring down Emperor Milleous, Hollow's Dreadnought arrives and Hollow himself comes down, everyone stays silent looking at him, even Dominator didn't like him, Hollow Approaches the emperor "I surrendered! Happy!" says Milleous "Actually your daughter surrendered and she made the right choice" says Hollow

"For that she will be the empress of your people" says Hollow, they are all shocked by his decree "One more thing" says Hollow, then Emperor Milleous just shutters in pain, he looks down to see Hollow's crimson light saber pierce through him "Say hello to Palpatine for me" says Hollow, then he splits the frog emperor in half, princess Attea just looks down in sadness

You can't see his eyes, but Hollow looks at Attea with guilt "Bring it here now" says Hollow, two Storm troopers arrive with a large Durasteel briefcase, Hollow opens it and they all gasp in shock at what is in it, He puts it on his right arm "Behold, the Infinity gauntlet!" says Hollow "Probably the most dangerous weapon in the realms" says Hollow

"How in the hell did you get that?!" asked Gyro "Simple, the force, I used all my power to rebuild the Infinity Stones that Thanos destroyed, I had to make some calls from some friends beyond the nether realm and with their assist I was able to reconstruct what Thanos abused, I intend to use this for emergencies and luckily I'm powerful enough to withstand it's might" says Hollow

Hollow snaps his fingers and a massive energy shockwave travels across the universe, the screen shows the Incursean homeworld, they see the fiery destruction made by the Death Star and star Killer base disappear, and the people killed brought back to life, Princess Attea and everyone else is shocked, even Will Harangue

She looks at Hollow, who places the gauntlet back in its case "Thank you" says Attea, then Hollow grabs her by the throat, they all try to stop him, but Gyro stands in the way "If you ever return to this planet again, I will make sure your people remain extinct! Got it!" says Hollow "Yes!" says Attea, Hollow drops her and heads back to his ship "I'll be seeing all of you soon" says Hollow before he leaves

Princess Attea explains that her people will come to clean up the mess they made and that they won't be returning to earth ever again, they watch as the Incursean ship flies off, Ben felt a strange feeling that something is gonna happen soon, but in the meantime, he had a lot of questions to ask, especially to Charmcaster

To be continued …..

**Heroes united, an intense battle and an invasion defeated, but who knows what will happen next for Ben and his friends, tune in next time on the next chapter of Spells and Louds, please review!**


	19. Ch19 The Omniverse part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 19: The Omniverse part 2**

As the mess made from the battle of Bellwood is being cleaned up, as well as everywhere across the world, martin along with the plumbers have figured out how to properly dispose of the dark To'kustar, by sending them into the null void, which was gonna take a long time to finish, meanwhile they set up a meeting with the leaders of the world, along with Ben Tennyson

The people attending were from the Terran Dominion, Emperor Valerian Mengsk and from the Protoss, after what seemed like an hour of meeting, they finally emerge from the building, they eventually returned to Bellwood to have a press conference, and you will guess that a lot of news reporters will be on the scene, especially Will Harangue

In front of the Bellwood City hall was Emperor Mengsk, Artanis, Alarak, Vorozun, Zagara, Stukov, Gyro and Hollow, the press start asking questions "So your people are from earth as well?" asks a news reporter "Yes, my people which we call ourselves Terrans are from earth, we left our planet to populate new ones" replies emperor Mengsk

"Excuse me, Hierarch, your people are said to be intelligent, is that correct?" asks a female reporter "At first my people, believed that we were the most intelligent beings from across the stars, but it wasn't enough to save our homeworld, when the Zerg first invaded our home, but that was when the zerg were manipulated by a dark god" replies Artanis

"Excuse me, Jimmy Jones here, Is the Zerg still a threat?" asks a kid reporter, Ben recognizes him "Oh no" says Ben "Strange for a child to be a reporter" says Zagara "But I will answer your curiosity, yes the Zerg is still a threat, our numbers are limitless, we evolve and conquer those who would dare attack our world, but we are not the mindless monsters we were before" replies Zagara

Soon every reporter starts asking questions, then he stands up "And it's gonna get worse" says Ben "Will Harangue, I would like to ask, what is our united nations government going to do with the illegal alien refuges hiding within our beloved city?" asks Will, they all look at him with confusion "You remind me a news reporter I hated" says Emperor Mengsk

"I believe his name was Donny Vermillion, he always criticized commander Raynor's acts of heroism and believed in my father's malicious regime, the last thing I heard from Donny, was that he was spotted in the capital city, running around wearing only his socks, holding my father's manifesto and a pound of peanut butter" says the emperor

Everyone stays silent, even Will "Where is he now" asks Jimmy "Getting help in an asylum" says the emperor, all the news reporters look at Will Harangue, who looks at everyone nervously "Well …. I ….. You still haven't answered my question!" says Will "Your government has agreed to allow these aliens to stay on earth, they believe the future of equality is now here" says Stukov

"What? They can't be serious?!" says Will Harangue "They are serious, unless you have a problem with that" says Artanis "Of course I do, these aliens are here illegally!" says Harangue "Actually, from what I learned, when these aliens arrive to earth, they have to make a check in at any plumbers facility, and the plumbers answer to a higher cause" says Vorozun

"Much higher than the federal government of this planet" says Optimus who has his arms crossed and is leaning against a column "Well that still doesn't count on what happened today with the invasion" yells harangue "This planet already has a savior and a guardian" says Artanis "Oh please, Ben Tennyson is a menace and – wait Guardian?" asks harangue

"A guardian is a powerful defender of the multiverse, they are charged in protecting other worlds in danger, though I am the only one named the Guardian of all realms, this universe, which we call the Omniverse has its own guardian" says Gyro "And who might that be?" asks Will harangue "Her" says Gyro, he points towards Charmcaster, making ben and the others gasp

"That explains why she has a staff" says Kevin "She has passed her training with me, and she has proven herself worthy to be given the title, she will remain in this world to aid the local hero Ben Tennyson" says Gyro "Press meeting adjourned, no more questions" says Gyro as they all step away from City hall "Wait! I have a question for him!" says will harangue who points to Hollow

"Oh no" says Gyro, Hollow stops and looks at them "State your question" says Hollow "Are you a villain? Or a hero?" asks harangue, with just a blink Hollow was in front of him, Will harangue and the news reporters are startled by his action, Hollow looks at harangue "I know your type, the judgmental dick headed asshole reporters, who hate super heroes" says Hollow

"I am no hero, nor a villain, I stand with the fact that all things must be kept balanced, for when a powerful or dangerous being of darkness threatens the cosmos, I will personally take the fight to them, I used to be evil, then I saw my true calling, when I almost died!" says Hollow, making everyone gasp "Now will you excuse me, I have an empire to tend to" says Hollow, he walks into the transport that flies into the Dreadnought

All of them look at will harangue "Congratulations, you just got hated by the Sith Lord" says Gyro, they now turn to him in confusion "It means, when your time to die has come, he will be the one to execute you, in the most brutal way possible" says Gyro, Will harangue shutters at the strange feeling that came from Hollow

After the whole ordeal, the leaders of the Koprulu sector return to their world, the transformers stay behind to help out with the repairs, luckily they got some constructicons on their side, most of the decepticons won't listen to the new Megatron, believing he is nothing more than a rebuilt version by humans

Charmcaster then remembers something "How's my uncle hex?" asks Charmcaster "He's actually teaching at my college" says Gwen "What?" asks Ben "Trust me, with new villains around, it makes him look old fashioned, the guy needs a job and I think he's retired" says Gwen, they look at her dumbfounded "Are you sure?" asks Rooke "I'll go see for myself" says Charmcaster, she teleports away

So ben along with Gyro and the Royal Defenders head to Mr. Smoothie, while walking there "So you are not at all shocked at Charmcaster joining our team?" asks Rooke "I'm pretty fine with her being on our team, next to Gwen we got another spell caster, we can trust Hope" says Ben, Gyro then realizes what ben just said "How do you know her real name?" asks Gyro, ben stops and gets nervous

They all look at him "Well ….. I …… Let's talk someplace else" says Ben, they arrive at Mr. Smoothie and order their drinks and Chili fries, they were shocked at how many fries ben can eat, and how many subs Rooke can scarf down, they all ordered chocolate milkshakes, since the menu had a strange assortment of flavors, even Thor is scarfing down A sub mixed with Chili fries

"Thor we talked about your diet!" says Gyro "Leave me alone, I'm trying to eat this" says Thor as he continues eating, then Gyro turns to Ben "Alright Tennyson, how do you know the name of the daughter of Spellbinder?!" asks Gyro "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she never told you in the past" says Doctor Strange "Ben Explain!" says Gwen as she crosses her arms, Ben sighs

"Do you guys remember when Charmcaster killed us so she could get her dad back?" asks Ben, Gwen and Kevin angrily nod "Well when I …… died, I heard a voice, it was a man's voice, talking to charmcaster, and then I heard him say her real name" says Ben "Ever since that day I always remembered her real name, and it actually suits her" says Ben as he drinks his smoothie

They all look at him in shock "That's not possible, you were a soul when that happened! Charmcaster told me of that incident, and she regrets it still" says Gyro "Well I don't know what to tell you, but that's what I heard" replies Ben "You weren't a soul yet" they all look to Doctor Strange "You were slowly becoming a soul, you were still in between the world of the living and the ethereal world, so you had a brief chance to hear that conversation" says Doctor Strange

"Guess that makes sense" says Gyro, then Thor gets up "This story is getting good, I'm gonna go grab another sub and fries" says Thor, as he walks away "Seriously?!" says Leon, then Lincoln sees someone "How long have you been standing there?" asks Lincoln, they all look who it was "Charmcaster" says Gwen, Ben blushes at her presence 'How long was she there?!' says ben in his thoughts

"I just got back from your university and you were right, my uncle is retired, he also saw the news and is proud of me changing" says Charmcaster "And it turns out, a school teacher was the only job he could find, he had to donate his entire library of enchanted books and artifacts to the school, he also told me 'Never get a tattoo on you face, it limits you job options" says Charmcaster, she takes a seat next to Ben

Charmcaster looks at ben, ben sips his smoothie while looking away "Ben, look at me" says Charmcaster, ben turns and sees charmcaster smiling "I heard everything, it's really sweet of you to say that my name suits me" says Charmcaster, Ben blushes a little and so does Charmcaster, the others look back and forth between them, Lincoln and his sisters smile

But then they notice someone wasn't with them "Hey guys, where mom and pops?" asks Luna "You mother wanted to go back home and check on Lily" says Sergei "Neil just flew off, saying he got a mysterious invitation, something about meet us in London" says Gyro, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster knew what that meant "Forever Knights!"

Meanwhile Neil has arrived in London, night time at a park "Hello? Is anybody here?" says Neil "I was told to meet here for something important, the letter doesn't really say anything on details!" says Neil as he wanders the park, but then Neil sees some armored people come out of nowhere, including a big guy, it was then Neil realized

"I've been invited ….. To join a knight club! (Get it?)" Says Neil, the other knights look at each other confused "Oh this is awesome! I am a huge fan of the Armored Combat League and the show Knight Fight!" says Neil all excited "What?" asks Sir Morton "This is so cool, okay so what do I have to do join this group?!" asks Neil, then a man wearing knight armor and a crown appears

"You die, Dragon!" says Joseph Chadwick (new Forever King), Neil just looks dumbfounded "Wow, wicked armor man! No wait! Let me try this in your accent, what a grand Prestige armor you have my good sir!" says Neil in an English accent "For you must be the king of this organization, are you not?" says Neil, Forever king just looks at him "Yes ….. I am" says Joseph

"Okay, so, do I kneel, to get knighted or something?" asks Neil "Are you serious! You think this is a joke?!" says Joseph "I don't he knows what we're going to do to him" says Sir Morton "Enough! Kill him!" Joseph orders, then the knights charge at him "Oh an initiation fight! I can do that!" says Neil, he takes down each knight without killing them, using combat moves by martial artists and professional wrestlers

All the knights have been defeated and piled up "That was intense, sort of, so what's next, the big guys or the red armored ninja knight dude?" asks Neil, the rest of the forever knights just look at him with shock and confusion "What are you doing?! Why aren't you fighting like the true monster you are?!" says joseph "What?" asks Neil

"I saw what you were in the battle of Bellwood, a dragon and as forever knights we have sworn an oath to slay your kind" says Joseph Chadwick "So you want me ….. To fight as a dragon? Really?' asks Neil, Joseph's left eye twitches "Yes! We want you to fight us as a dragon!" he yells "Okay, jeez! Just calm down man" says Neil "give me a moment" says Neil

Neil stands ready, but nothing happens "Is something supposed to happen?" asks Sir Morton "strange, I thought he's wake up by now" says Neil, then a plumber Dropship arrives with Ben and the others "Neil/Dad!" they all yell "Oh hey guys! I'm about to join a knight society, I am a huge fan of knight stuff" says Neil, but the others charge at the forever knights

Neil just looks in confusion "what the heck?" says Neil "Dad they're not here to make you a member, they're here to kill you!" says Sunset "I can't die! Deathwing's power makes me unkillable!" says Neil "What?!" yells the Forever king as he fights Diamondhead, then Forever ninja pierces Neil's back "Was that supposed to kill me?!" asks Neil

Neil engulfs himself in fire and grabs the forever ninja, then he rips its right arm off and breathes out fire, destroying the knight/ninja robot, then Neil looks at all the knights in anger "Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" his voice changes to Deathwing, Gyro sees this and teleports everyone to higher ground, in other words above Big Ben

All the forever knights surround Neil "Seize him!" Joseph orders, his knights charge at Neil, but with swift movement, he manifests his Cataclysmic Mace and smashes each knight, but the knight's also disintegrate into ashes, Deathwing looks towards Forever king and Sir Morton "Your in the End game now!" says Deathwing

Sir Morton charges at him, but Deathwing takes to the skies, then flies back down, feet first, crushing the large knight, leaving Joseph Chadwick alone, he readies his sword "Face me as a beast!" he yells "As you wish!" says Deathwing, he fades into black smoke and descends into the clouds "Oh god no!" says Gyro "Stand fast!" says Gyro "This is gonna get scary!"

Then a large dragon foot (the size of Big ben appears and lands in the river Thames, another one appears and almost hits the queen's palace, two more appear far behind, and the clouds disappear, revealing the Aspect of Destruction! A gigantic Dragon, many of his body parts have been welded by metal and his eyes glow bright orange and his mouth drools with molten lava

The forever king looks at the dragon in fear and drops his sword, everyone on top of Big ben are horrified by his size, except for Lincoln, Gyro and Doctor Strange "What is that?!" asks Lori "Dad" says Lincoln "A Destroyer" says Doctor Strange "Deathwing!" from Gyro, Deathwing roars into the sky, sending a massive shockwave across the planet, luckily it was like an aftershock

Deathwing then looks down on the king "What are you?!" Joseph yells in fear, Deathwing's head lowers to him, and it is one giant dragon head "I am Deathwing!" says the dragon, then Deathwing takes to the skies and reaches the atmosphere making him visible to everyone on the planet even in space, he looks down to the country and flies straight towards the king

He picks up speed and burns like an asteroid "Cataclysm" says Gyro as he creates a barrier with Doctor Strange and Charmcaster, Joseph prepares for his demise, but instead of a cataclysmic impact he is pierced through the heart by a fiery sword made by Neil, who stands above him in anger "Say hello to king Philip for me!" says Neil as he pushes deeper, and Forever King Joseph Chadwick is dead

Gyro and the others teleport to Neil "Hey guys" says Neil, Lincoln and the kids hug him "You guys aren't scared?" asks Neil "Why would we be scared! You were awesome back there!" says Lincoln, Neil smiles and returns the hug, Gyro looks around all the Knight corpses "This is gonna be one hell of a mess to clean up" says Gyro

Soon the British authorities arrive, they explain what has happened and soon it spreads through the news, even to the forever knights ally, Will harangue, the British prime minister declares a hunt for any member if the forever knights, and luckily they find a forever knight hide out (castle) and raid the place, they find lists of names and members and a certain news reporter who teamed up with them

They return to Bellwood and with Police authorities, surround Will Harangue "Will Harangue, you are under arrest for aiding the forever knight's into eliminating the innocent alien citizens of earth, come out with your hands behind your head!" says a police officer, Will harangue has no choice and comes out to accept his fate, but as he gets cuffed an imperial transport arrives

Oh hell no!" says Gyro "This can't be good dude!" says Luna, Hollow comes out and walks towards the arrested news reporter "I will take him officers, he was marked by my hatred, I will make sure he never sees the light of day again" says Hollow, with no choice Will Harangue is handed to Imperial Storm troopers, the man begs ben to save him, but ben knows that he can't stand between hollow and his target

Before Hollow leaves he turns around to face ben "You show strength and compassion, young Tennyson" says Hollow "Thanks, I get that a lot" says ben "No you don't!" Kevin calls out, Ben sighs in annoyance "I look forward battling you one day" says Hollow, then he leaves in the transport "Wait what?!" says Ben, but the imperial transport leaves, what he said was a complete mystery

On the following day Ben, Rooke and Charmcaster fight off Siphon and his goons in under city, while on the surface Neil and his team are patrolling to see if there was any trouble, then a golden drone flies towards him "What the hell!" says Neil, the drone deploys a speaker "Greeting's Mr. Spellman, Mr. Billions would like to invite you and your team to the Billions tower!" says the drone

"What?!" says Neil, the scene changes to Neil, Leon, Sergei, Victor, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Lori, Dana and Becky inside an elevator "So who is this guy?" asks Lori "Beats me, the drone said just to come here" says Neil, the elevator stops and they arrive at the top floor, they see two armored heroes on a couch

"Greetings fellow heroes, I am Kangaroo Kommando!" "And I am Captain Nemesis!" the two men announce "Okay, that's interesting, I think" says Neil, then they see a blonde teenager arrive "The master is here now" she says, then a golden helicopter arrives and they are shocked to see who comes out

"Greetings my fellow heroes, I am Billy Billions!" says Billy, they all look at him "You're a kid" says Neil "Yes I am, and I would like to offer you a chance to be part of our team the Vengers!" says Billy, he poses with his crew, then victor recognizes him "Oh! You're that kid who got stuck in dimension X" says Victor, Billy's smile fades

"Who told you that?!" yells Billy "The Guardian, well Gyro and Charmcaster" says Victor "Hold on, you mean the place where you never age and your stuck just in the same body but your mind grew up, that dimension X?" asks Neil, Victor nods, then they all laugh "Oh man!" "That is Literally Hilarious!" "I just can't!" "This is priceless!" they all laugh

Billy's eye twitches "Alright! I get it! I'm a grown man in a kid's body! Happy!" yells Billy "Actually you would be fifteen right now" says Sergei who finally stops laughing "Look little guy, as much fun that sounds, we're already a team, and Ben told us about the Vengers thing" says Neil "And your name sounds like a rip off from the Avengers earth's Mightiest Heroes" says Lincoln

"Are you kidding me?!" says Billy "Sorry dude, but we gotta go" says Luna, but then the elevator locks itself "you guys think, you can just come in here, mock me and decline my offer!" yells Billy "Actually, you invited us here" says Neil "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" yells Billy, they just watch as he throws a tantrum "What a baby!" says Dana

"That's it! Vengers! Attack!" yells Billy, his team charges forward at the Royal Defenders, but that was a mistake, soon after police and ambulances arrive on the scene and take the badly injured hero wannabees away, ben and the others arrive "What happened?" asks Ben "Morons not thinking straight!" says Neil, Ben looks at the Vengers being loaded into an ambulance "Whoa!" says Ben

They all head to Mr. Smoothie, Charmcaster stands up to get a refill "So, you like Charmcaster?" asks Lori, Ben spits out his Smoothie onto Sergei "Really?" asks Sergei "What are you talking about?" says Ben nervously "Don't give us the dumb look Tennyson, you like her" says Dana "You two look totes cute together" says Leni "even if you two have a huge age gap" replies Neil

Ben just couldn't walk away from this "Okay, I do like her" says ben, they all smile "I mean, what's not to like about hope! She's smart, charismatic, pretty, tough, and kinda hot" says Ben, but then Charmcaster sits next to him "You really think I'm all those things?" asks Charmcaster with a Cheshire grin, Ben just stays still "I should really tone down my voice next time" says ben

Everyone just chuckles at him, and Charmcaster giggles "Your pretty cool too Ben, and if I have to real here, pretty charming" says Charmcaster, Ben blushes at her comment "If you really want to know me, let's try Friday 7pm, meet me at the park, I'll open a portal there, since I still don't have a home here, I live in the tower of Karazhan" says Charmcaster

Ben blushes, then smiles "Yeah, okay, it's a date!" says Ben, Everyone just smiles at the two "Damn, Tennyson!" says Leon, and soon it was finally Friday, the Spellman's had to return to their world, but FutureTech left a military outpost near a great gate outside of Bellwood, the Terran Dominion and the Protoss also leaves some outlining bases as well

Ben looks into the mirror and sighs "Alright Ben, you're going on a date, with the girl who tried to kill you, on several occasions, and your parents are okay with this, for some weird reason, even though she's way older than me" says Ben "And I should stop talking to myself in the mirror and get going!" says Ben

Soon Ben leaves the house wearing his white and green hoodie "Have fun Ben!" says his mom "Go get her kiddo" says his dad, Ben takes his bike and drives off to the park, Ben arrives and waits, after five minutes a portal appears, Hope comes out, wearing a long purple strapless dress that reaches her knees and has a v-cut on the left side, her staff has become a necklace, Ben just blushes at her beauty

"You look, Amazing!" says Ben, Hope smiles "You don't look too bad yourself" replies hope "I didn't know what else to wear" says Ben "It's okay, the classic looks good on you" says Hope as she gets on his bike "So where to?" she asks "The movies" says Ben as he drives off with his date, Ben promised he would tell the Spellman's what happened though

While driving around, for Ben, he knows that what has happened for the past five days, was the best in his life, new allies, new friends, possibly a new enemy, a new relationship and a whole lot of dimensions to explore, but he'll get to that one some other time, for who knows what lies for the great hero on the Omniverse

To be continued ……

**And there's the second and last part of this chapter, I am a huge fan of arcanatrix (BenXCharmcaster) and the characters Major Railgun and Lord Hollow Cabal are my OC's, hope you enjoyed this chapter, there are still more to come, please review!**


	20. Ch20 Under the Alolan Sun

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 20: Under the Alolan Sun**

With the Omniverse now secured within the Multiverse, the Spellman's finally return home, after a run in with Ben, they await his message on how his date with Charmcaster went, but right now was not the time to worry about that, it was Monday when they returned to Royal Woods, all the students were nervous of what their scores were from the Friday exam, but the results won't be in until Friday

For the next four days of school all the students had to get back to their normal school studies, but each one of them was a nervous wreck, well not all of them, Lincoln and Jordan are eating lunch normally with their friends, but they couldn't help but notice their friends looking like nervous wrecks "Let me guess, you guys are still nervous for this Friday?' asks Lincoln

They all nod "Calm down guys, don't let it get to you" says Jordan "Easy for you to say, you two probably aced your tests" says Kat "I just hope I didn't get the answers wrong" says Liam "I studied really hard for that test, I cannot take this kind of pressure, I gotta call Dr. Lopez, be right back!" says Clyde as he runs out of the cafeteria

At the high school all the teenagers were uneasy as well, they didn't know if they passed or not, though Luna wasn't worried at all, neither was Sunset, Lori, Dana or Becky, but Leni was a different question, even though she's not the same ditzy girl everyone remembers, she wasn't that smart, she just hoped that she didn't flunk

Days later and it was time, all the kids were in their seats, as Mrs. Johnson handed them their exam papers, Lincoln and Jordan looked at their results, a perfect A, Lincoln and Jordan let out a sigh of relief, later they talked with their friends, and their results weren't that bad, Stella: A Clyde: A Rusty: A Liam: A- Zach: A Mollie: A Kat: A Joy: A Cookie: A and Sadie: A, they all cheered for their A's

Art the High school they also got their results, luckily Leni didn't have to worry because she, for the first time got a regular A, Luna and Sam got their A's as well, Lori: A Dana: A Becky: A, but among them all, sunset was the only one with an A "Dude! That is awesome!" says Luna "Congrats Sunset!" says Leni "Guess studying with Twilight worked" says Sunset

They all return home and tell their parents the good news "We got A's!" they all cheered through the open doors, scaring Neil off his chair, Gwen comes down holding Lily "That's amazing guys!" says Gwen "I'm proud of you all" says Neil "sunset got the better score!" says Leni, the two parents were shocked "What?!" both of them say in shock

Sunset handed her parents the test paper "A!" says Neil/Gwen while Lily claps for joy "This is amazing Sunset!" says Gwen "Damn sweetie!" replies Neil "Thanks" says Sunset "This calls for a celebration, tomorrow we're going to a tropical beach!" says Neil "On my Yacht!" Neil adds, the kids look at Neil in shock "You have a yacht!?" asks Luna, Neil nods in response

"Your uncle's will be joining us as well, and you can bring your friends along as well" says Neil "Yeah!" "Awesome!" "This is totes gonna be cool!" "Rockin'!" "Goo-Goo!" they all say, then Absol stands above the stairs, he uses his telepathy to speak to Neil "You're not telling them where this beach is are you?" asks Abe "It's a surprise! Don't ruin it!" says Neil through thoughts, Absol nods and heads back to Lincoln's room

After contacting they're friends, Sunset and Leni approach Neil "Hey dad!" they say through his bed room door "What's up kids, just packing my stuff" says Neil "We were wondering, since we can bring our friends to this tropical thing, can the louds come?" they ask, Neil looks at them, they show puppy dog eyes, seeing no way out of this "Okay, as long as they behave" says Neil

The two teens cheer and head back to their rooms "Puppy dog eyes, the perfect weapon for a cute little girl, teenage girls and whatever is small and covered in fur" says Neil to himself, Gwen just chuckles "Like when you fell for my eyes?' asks Gwen "Yeah, those were good times, I can't believe you know how to pull off very convincing puppy dog eyes" says Neil

The following day, both Spellman cars arrive at the FutureTech Seaport outpost, followed by Carol's car with Becky, Dana, and Teri inside, then was Whitney's car with Jackie and Mandee inside, and following behind them were the louds and the Rosato's "This is where your Yacht is located?" asks Luna "This is the only place I can trust to keep my boat safe" says Neil

They all look at the yacht, standard white color, with blue wave like decals on the side, the Philippine and American flag on the top, and the name SS Superiority on the side "She's hasn't left port in twelve months" says Neil "She still looks as grand as the day we took her to our honeymoon" says Gwen as she kisses Neil "She still works" says Neil after they kiss

"Damn right brother!" says Sergei, they all look at the yacht and Leon and Sergei who are already in it "This is gonna be an awesome sea worthy Vacay!" says Leon, then a Lamborghini arrives with martin, victor and Sci-Twi "Hey twilight" greets sunset "Hey sunset" replies Sci-Twi "We were also invited to this awesome vacation" says martin

"Alright then, let's get on board, your cars will be safe here" says Neil, they all nod and get their things out of their vehicles "Clyde didn't wanna come?" asks Neil to Lincoln "He said he was going with his dad's to some big antique convention" says Lincoln "Typical McBride's" says Neil "What about your other friends?" asks Neil "They had their own plans" replies Lincoln

They were all onboard, with their stuff loaded, they were ready to ship off "The engines are looking fine captain" says Sergei "Weather ahead seems sunny and clear" Leon adds "Excellent, starting engine" says Neil, the yacht starts to purr its engine, then it takes off from the seaport, all of the passengers are wearing flower themed clothes (kinda like Hawaii)

"I wonder where my fedora was?" says Lynn Sr. "Oh no, maybe it was left back home" says Rita pretending to be concerned, once they were fifteen feet away from the seaport Neil knew it was time "Leon! Take the helm!" says Neil "Okay" says Leon, Neil gets to the top of his yacht, they all look at Neil confused "you guys were wondering where were going right?' asks Neil, they all nod

"Now Guardian!" yells Neil, then a portal opens in front of the yacht, they all look in shock as they enter the portal "We're going through another dimension!" says Lisa "This is a first!" says Lynn "OMG!" from Jackie and Mandee, and with a flash of light they see that, they're still at sea, but moving "Where are we?" asks Whitney, Neil takes his binoculars and looks ahead, then smiles

"There she is!" says Neil, they all look ahead and see, multiple islands "What?" says Sunset, then something jumps over their boat and roars, then splashes back into the water "was that a Gyarados?!" asks Lincoln, then they spot a flock of Wingull and Pilipper, and in the water they see a school of Remoraid "No way!" says Lincoln "Dad!"

They look in the distance on the right and see Wailmer and Wailord breaching "Are we in-""Yes son, welcome to the Pokémon world, welcome to Alola!" says Neil, they look at the archipelago in awe and see the water type and air type Pokémon everywhere, Absol stands next to Lincoln "surprise" says Abe "You knew?!" asks Lincoln "It was you fathers idea" says Abe "this is incredible!" says Sunset

As they pass through the waters, they see a blue haired girl on a Lapras, fishing along with her Pokémon Popplio, the girl waves at them and they wave back, the girl says "Alola everyone" says the blue haired girl "Man this is awesome!" says Luna, soon the boat makes port on Melemele island, and waiting for them at the docks was the Guardian, who instead is wearing a flower shirt, light brown shorts and shades

"Gyro, my man!" says Neil "You guys came in time, welcome to the sunny region of the Pokémon world, Alola!" greets Gyro, they all get off, but before they leave the port "Alright guys, let's lay down some rules here, mostly for you guys" says Neil as he points to the louds, but they all look down to Lisa and Lola "What?" they both ask

"First off, there will be cute and adorable Pokémon here as well and no one is to take one with them, unless you wanna get badly hurt, they maybe small and cute, but they can still pack a punch" says Neil "Secondly, Lisa! You are not to experiment with any of the Pokémon species or bring home a sample, this world already has evil syndicates who abuse Pokémon and they are still at large!" says Neil

"And finally, we will be taking Pokémon rides" says Neil as he shows them the Taurus's and Bouffalant's "Whoa!" says Lana, she approaches the Bouffalant and strokes its fluffy hair "Aww, your so fluffy" says Lana, the Bouffalant just lets her cuddle his fur "be careful with them you guys" says Gwen "Let's pack your stuff on the other rides and they'll follow us to the beach houses" says Gyro

They all hop on their Pokémon rides, with a few others following them carrying their things, Lisa and Lola had to ride with their parents on a wagon, just in case, soon they arrive at the many beach houses "All of us will be neighboring each other" says Neil, they get off of their rides and start bringing their stuff inside

They all enter their specific beach house and look at the view of the sea, then they see some moving candles "What are those?" asks Lucy, then they hear Neil yelling "If you guys are wondering, these guys are Litwicks, Fire and Ghost type, these little guys are Gyro's Pokémon, they'll be watching over the place at night, be lucky these aren't wild Litwicks otherwise you'll never have your soul back" says Neil

"Wicked!" says Lucy, after putting their things away, they all head to the beach and have fun, Lynn Sr. is with Luan and Lynn Jr. playing volleyball, Rita, Lisa and the Rosato's are under beach umbrella's, Gwen is in the water watching over Lily, Lori, Leni and the other teens are sunbathing and Lola as well, Lana and Lucy are making sand castles, Lucy made a castle from Transylvania (impressive)

Luna is beating on her steel drums, Lincoln and Jordan are sitting by some rocks enjoying each other's company, Absol is sleeping under an umbrella as well and Neil is laying on a hammock, not noticing the trees are actually Pokémon, Leon and Sergei are both ready to cook, then they notice Neil and the hammock being moved around by the trees "Umm, dude!" says Leon "What?' asks Neil

Then he looks up and sees the Exeggutor's heads, everyone else sees this as well "Alolan Exeggutor" says Neil, he then goes back to laying down, the Exeggutor's just go back and forth around the beach, Lisa takes a picture of the Pokémon, since she can't take a sample, then Lana spots a small red plastic shovel sticking out of the ground

"Hey guys, somebody just left their toy shovel here" says Lana, she then tries to grab it "Shovel?" says Neil, he looks and sees what Lana was trying to grab "Lana stop!" yells Neil getting everyone's attention, Lana was inches away from touching the spade, the Exeggutor's rush towards Lana carrying Neil

"Thanks" says Neil to the Pokémon, then he turns to Lana, he picks her up and puts her in a safe distance behind him, Neil uses a stick and pokes the shovel, it starts to move and reveals itself "Sandygast!" says the Pokémon "What is that?" asks Lori "that's a Sandygast" says Neil "A ghost and ground type Pokémon, the shovel on its head is cursed, you touch that thing and you'll be digging up sand for a whole day" says Neil

"Whoa, that's weird" says Luna, then the sand Pokémon trudges away from them "Why is that the curse?" asks Lucy "The sand that you dig up will be piled onto Sandygast and the results, it'll evolve into Palosand" Neil explains "And you do not wanna go face to face with a giant sand castle Pokémon" Lincoln adds "Yikes!" says Sunset

Soon they go back to their beach fun, then Neil gets an idea "How about we explore the underwater world in this place?" asks Neil "Wait what?" says Dana "All we need are some snorkels and Pokémon rides" says Neil, Soon Neil and Gyro arrive with Sharpedo's "My friends I bring to you-""Sharpedo's?" says Lincoln, they all look at the shark Pokémon in shock

"Whoa!" "Those guys look wicked!" "Are they really sharks?!" "This is awesome!" "Will they bite?" they all say "These guys are safe and they can help you guys explore the coral reef and protect you from dangerous water type Pokémon, be lucky there are no Gyarados in the area" says Neil "Come on!" says Lincoln who gets on a Sharpedo, Jordan follows him as well

Soon Lana, Luna, Dana, Becky, Carol, Lincoln, Neil, Jordan and Sunset are riding in style on their ride Pokémon, they come to a stop and look in the water "Alright people, Dive, dive, dive!" says Neil as he dives into the water with his Scuba diving gear, the others follow soon after, as well as their Sharpedo's, they explore the beautiful reefs of the Pokémon world, Jordan takes some pictures for the others to see

They encounter different water type species like Star Yu, Seaking, Corsola, Horsea, Quillfish, Octillery, Shelder, Milotic, Clampearl, Lumineon, Magikarp and Pyukumuku, though they had to avoid dangerous water types like Bruxish, Mareanie, Cloyster and Tentacool, after exploring for 15 minute they all surface and head back to shore, they even share the pictures with the others while eating lunch

Later after they're beach day, they all head to the city "By the way, this island is called Melemele island, one of the four islands here in Alola" says Gyro "What were those other three islands?" asks Jordan "The others are Akala Island, Ula'ula Island and Poni Island" says Gyro "Each of the islands Is protected by a legendary Pokémon or how the people call them, Island Guardians" says Gyro

"Who are the Island Guardians?" asks Lincoln "The Island Guardian of Melemele Island is Tapu Koko, the others being Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini" Gyro explains, they explore the city of Melemele island, from the clothes, food, and sights "This is so amazing" says Becky, they even see Pokémon in the area as well, from flying type to other kinds of types

Later as the day goes on, Neil thought it was time for the real surprise "Come on people!" says Neil, they follow him to a large windmill like structure, they see the sign "Brand new Pokémon nursery" says Lori, they all arrive at the building, Gyro knocks on the door and a tanned man with long grey hair

"Oh you must be the Spellman's and company, my name is Samson Oak, but they usually call me Principal Oak, since I run a school, I'm "jiggly puff" to see you all" says the man who mimics a Jiggly puffs face, they look at him confused "He likes to make Pokémon puns out of everything he says" Gyro whispers to them "I didn't really get what he meant" says Luan

They all enter the building "Welcome to the new Pokémon nursery, I also run this place and it is "Kingler" fantastic!" says Samson "Whoa, wait a minute! Nursery!" says Lana "That's right Lana, this is where baby Pokémon and Pokémon eggs are held" says Gyro, they all see the incubation room and all of the different eggs "Wow!" "They look adorable!" "Wonder whats inside!" they all say

Then Samson leads them to the back, where they see many baby Pokémon roaming around "O-M-Gosh!" "Look at them all!" "They are so cute!" "That's is a lot of cuteness!" Neil smiles at their excitement "Please be careful guys, we don't wanna upset the little guys, that goes for you two!" says Neil who points towards Lola and Lisa "And you!" he points to Lynn Jr.

They all approach each baby Pokémon, Neil notices Lucy looking around "Are there any ghost type ones here?" asks Lucy "I'm sorry little girl, there are no ghost types like a "Gengar!" says Samson "Umm, okay" says Lucy, as Luna walks around she sees a Pokémon hiding behind a tree, Luna approaches and sees a small pink bunny like Pokémon

"Hey there little guy" says Luna, but the little Pokémon just hides, it then starts to shake in fear, Luna could barely hear the little guy, so Luna sits next to it cross legged and hums a sweet tune, the Pokémon stops cowering and approaches Luna, and sits on her lap and smiles, though it looks like it was speaking, but actually whispering "Whismur" says the Pokémon "So your name is Whismur" says Luna

Leni walks around and sees all of the cute baby Pokémon, but then she stops in place when she sees a Spinarak, since it looks like a spider she didn't know if she should scream or run, the Spinarak approaches her, Leni looks in horror as it closes its distance, then a small seed like Pokémon gets in the way, making the Spinarak leave, the little Pokémon turns around and looks at Leni "Budew!" the Pokémon says

Lana looks at the small pond with different baby water type Pokémon, she tries to get a better look, she nearly falls in until she is grabbed by a black hand, she looks up and sees a blue frog like Pokémon "Croak" says the frog like Pokémon "Thanks frog dude" says Lana, she then goes back to looking around, But the Croagunk follows her, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself

Susnet, Dana and Becky explore the place, then they see three Eevee's running towards them scared, they hid behind them, the three teens see that they were chased by Salandit's "I don't think those guys are supposed to be here" says Dana, the Salandit's hiss at them "Oh big mistake!" says Sunset so the girls transform into hero mods, the Eevee's look in awe, while the Salandit's decide to bale

The girls follow the Salandit's and see a hole in the fence with some scorch marks, using their powers they repaired the damage "There no those lizards won't come back" says Becky, the three eevee's cheer, the three teens just smile and head on their way, not knowing that the three eevee's are following them

Lincoln and Jordan interact with many of the baby normal types, they then hear Neil calling all of them, and so they head back to Neil, but Lincoln, Jordan and Absol look back to see a Buneary following them, the Buneary hops towards Jordan "Hey there little girl" says Jordan as she strokes the Buneary's head, they continue their way back, but the Buneary still follows them

Upon returning to Neil, Samson notices something "Looks like someone likes you" says Samson oak "What?" says Neil, he looks down to his left and sees a Gible "Hey" says Neil and before he knows it the little guy bites onto his left hand "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Get it off! Get it off!" yells Neil as he shakes his hand frantically, trying to get the little dragon type off

Everyone looks at Neil running around with a Pokémon attached to his hand and running around with Gyro and Samson chasing him "Stay still man!" says Gyro, they all look confused, then Neil slows down and the Gible hops onto his head "What is wrong with you?!" yells Neil "It means it likes you as a "Ducklet!" says Samson

Neil's expression changes to a smile "Gible" says the little dragon, then he sees Lincoln and Jordan with a Buneary following them, Luna hugging a Whismur, Leni with a Budew sitting on her head, Sunset, Dana and Becky with three Eevee's behind them and Lana sitting on top of a Croagunk, they were mostly shocked at the Croagunk "Croak" says the Croagunk

"Well it looks like you got some Pokémon's with you" says Neil "Wait what?!" they asks and look at the Pokémon's they have "you forgot me!" says Lucy, they all get startled and see her with a Zubat on her head "you're as scary as a "Litwick" on a dark night" says Samson "This was the other surprise as well, you guys get to keep some Pokémon" says Neil, they all cheer and hug their Pokémon

The others were surprised that they got Pokémon, but they were okay with it, Lisa and Lola weren't feeling happy about this, then Luan arrives with a Mime Jr. following behind her "this little guy was too attached to me, I might be a Magnemite! Get it?!" says Luan, and the Mime Jr. Mimics her "Hahaha! I get it!" says Samson

They make it back inside the nursery "Here are the Pokéballs that you can use to place them in" says Samson "They'll be safe as a "Clampearl"!" says Samson, the kids look at their Pokémon "I don't think I want my little buddy in those things" says Lana "Totes me too" says Leni "Same here" says Sunset, Dana and Becky, Lucy, Luan and Lana also agree

Neil smiles at how much they care for their Pokémon "Well at least take the Pokéballs, just in case" says Neil, they all smile and take the Pokéballs "What about these little guys? We don't know what they are" says sunset "Those guys are Eevee's, the evolution Pokémon, they have a chance to evolve into different types" says Neil

"Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon" says Neil "But they're gonna need an evolution stone for that, there are different types of evolution stones for each type, and it depends if your Eevee want to evolve now" says Neil, the three teens look at their Eevee's who just smile at them

"I don't think they wanna evolve yet" says Becky, the three Eevee's hop onto their owners and cheer, then Sunset has an idea "Do you guys have color coded collars?" asks Sunset "Of course we do!" says Samson "What colors are you looking for?" asks Gyro "Blue, Red and Green" says the three teens, Samson hands them the colors and with Gyro's help make the names for them

"Eve" says Sunset with her Red collared Eevee "Eden" says Becky with her Green collared Eevee "Ellie" says Dana with her blue collared Eevee, the three eevee's run around and chase each other with joy "Aww!" says Susnet, Dana and Becky "What about my Bat?" asks Lucy "what you have is a Zubat, it evolves into Golbat then Crobat" says Lincoln as he shows Lucy the pictures of its evolved forms

Lucy smiles and looks at her Zubat that squeaks at her in response "Can't wait for Halloween" says Lucy, then Lana sees the evolution of Croagunk "Whoa! That is one big frog! And he's a poison type!" says Lana "Hops is gonna love having a friend!" says Lana "Croak!" says Croagunk, Lola looks at the large frog and backs away

Luan looks at the evolution of Mime Jr. "Looks like I got a little buddy for my comedy routines and miming" says Luan as her Mime Jr. mimics her "That is so cool dude!" says Luna who sees Wismar's volume theme evolution "But I'll be patient" says Luna as she pets Whismur "Whismur" "That is so beautiful!" says Leni as she looks at the evolution of Budew

Neil also decides to keep Gible, he just has to be careful when he attacks out of nowhere, Lincoln shows Jordan the second evolution of Buneary "She looks gorgeous!" says Jordan, her Buneary hops onto her head "Buneary!", they soon leave the nursery with their new companions "come and visit anytime, your presence here was "Meowstic" fine" says Samson "I'll be glad I don't have to come back" Sergei whispers

On their return to the beach houses Absol senses something "Abe? Whats wrong?!" asks Lincoln, then a smoke bomb appears out of nowhere, they all cough as the smoke clears and they see three figures, they introduce themselves as Team Rocket! "You guys are part of that evil organization right?" asks Neil "You are correct sir!" says Meowth "And we're here to take your Pokémon!" says Jessie and James

"A talking Meowth, that's a first" says Lincoln, they ready top hero up, but Gyro stops them "Let your Pokémon's deal with this" says Gyro, they look at their battle ready Pokémon, they all smile with determined looks "Alright then, let's rock!" says Neil, Team Rocket brings out they're Pokémon's Mimikyu and Mareanie! Mareanie tries to latch onto James but misses

"Mimikyu shadow ball!" "Mareanie Pin missiles" orders Jessie and James, the two Pokémon obey and attack, luckily they remember the moves of their Pokémon and they already know powerful moves, "Croagunk! Protect!" says Lana, Croagunk charges in front and protects all of them, with no scratch on him "Whismur! Rattle!" says Luna, Whismur starts shaking in fear making Mimikyu and Mareanie feel defenseless

"Now guys!" says Lincoln, they all nod "Shadow Ball!" "Ice Beam!" "Screech!" "Mud Shot!" "Razor Leaf!" "Sonic Boom!" "Mirror Move!" "Hyper Beam!" Absol, Buneary, Whismur, Croagunk, Budew, Zubat, Mime Jr and the three Eevee's unleash their full power and finally "Dragon Rage!" says Neil and Gible fires out his power towards team rocket "Oh no!" says Meowth "Wobbuffet!"

And a massive explosion is made, but as the dust clears they see Team Rocket being carried by "Bewear! You made it!" says James, then the bear runs off with team rocket "We're off with a new plan!" says Team Rocket as they disappear into the forest "dudes, that was unexpected" says Luna "Let's head back to the beach houses!" says Neil

They all walk back to the beach houses with their new Pokémon companions with them, Gyro looks up into the sky and speaks through his mind "You have no need to worry Arceus, these are the heroes of the Immortal Council" from a great distance a voice is heard to the guardian "I sense they're passion to help others, I hope they will do well in the future" says Arceus

To be continued ……

**"A Test passed, a vacation went well and with new companions by their side, what great adventures await our-""Hey! This is my story! Go back to following Ash you dummy!" "Oh Sorry about that! I'll just go" Anyways, please review!**


	21. Ch21 Ghosts in Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 21: Ghosts in Royal Woods**

The Spellman's and Louds, along with their friends return home to Royal Woods, with their new Pokémon companions, Pokémon food wasn't gonna be a problem, the houses that have Pokémon will be given a delivery of a large sack of Pokémon food once per month, and martin was able to study on Pokémon health condition, making him their go to Pokémon doctor (and he doesn't wanna be called nurse joy)

Dana and Becky's parents were okay with the eevee's they brought home, and Buneary was a good friend to Jordan's dog Ajax, for the louds, the pets were having a hard time to cope with the new arrivals, except for the bats and hops, they were happy with Zubat and Croagunk's company, the bats also want Zubat to be their swarm leader, thank goodness he doesn't drink blood

Croagunk was more of a body guard in the house, making sure everything wasn't going wrong, from Lisa's experiments, Luan and Mime Jr's small pranks and Lana eating in the garbage, Mime Jr. kept going around the house mimicking people, it may be annoying but on most occasions it was funny, especially to Lynn Sr., the parents had to lay down some new rules to Lisa though

The Spellman's were more happy to have new family members around the house, Budew would be helpful with the gardening, Eevee was always playful with Lily, Whismur was always shy so he was the only one different from everyone else, but Luna didn't mid, she would sometimes perform a small jam session, even though it's loud Whismur didn't seem to mind

The only problem was that their Pokémon didn't wanna leave their side, Neil was able to convince the principals of Royal Woods Elementary and High School, and they were okay with it, as long as they don't distract the students, and it turns out having the Pokémon on school ground was a good idea, the Eevee's were playful, but also protective, and Budew would help out the groundskeeper

Nothing else could be said about Mime Jr, except for being a good entertainer when some students and faculty members were feeling down, Zubat would only hide inside Lucy's locker when classes started, the morticians club found the eyeless bat strange, but interesting, Croagunk was the perfect hall monitor, with his ability detect, he could sense anyone in the hallway and rush there immediately

When classes were over Jordan's friends were at awe with her Pokémon Buneary, but they were warned that she can be tough, they still had the list of Pokémon abilities that Samson Oak gave them, in case there were abilities they want to learn, and then there's Gible, the little guy just can't help but jump out of nowhere and bite onto Neil, which was becoming a daily routine now, so he didn't mind

When it was weekends or they didn't have any plans after school, they would all meet at the park or at the Spellman Estate and engage at a Pokémon battle, to help toughen up their Pokémon, and people were always fascinated at how incredible the creatures were, even the smaller ones, like the Eevee's, Budew and Buneary

Speaking of training "Alright Budew, use vine whip!" "Let's see how she can deal with mud shot!" it was a battle between Jordan's Buneary and Lana's Croagunk, the two have been battling for five minutes and the fight just got intense, Budew dodges the mud shots and uses vine whip on Croagunk, knocking the frog back

"Let's finish this Budew, Use Solar Beam!" says Leni, everyone was shocked "Is Budew even ready for this move?!" says Lincoln, Budew gathers energy from everywhere and a yellow orb forms on top of Budew's head, and with all her might, she unleashes a Solar Beam, Croagunk doesn't look scared and just takes the hit, but deep down he's saying "Ribbit!"

As the smoke clears they see Croagunk down for the count "Croagunk is unable to battle the victory goes to Leni and Budew!" says Dana, Leni cheers and Budew hops with joy, until Budew starts to glow, everybody looks in shock, even Lana and Croagunk "Budew!" says Leni, the light fades and coming out was "Roselia" says the new Pokémon

They are all stunned at what just happened, Leni hugs Roselia "You evolved!" says Leni, Roselia returns the hug as well, everyone cheers "You did good Croagunk" says Lana "Croak" says Croagunk, they get up and approach the winners "Congrats you two" says Lana "Croak" from Croagunk "Thanks Lana, and who knows, maybe one day your Pokémon will evolve too" says Leni

They all return home and tell their parents the good news, in which they celebrate, later at night, everyone in Royal Woods sleeps peacefully, but the great gate starts to glow and coming through it five spectral beings dart out and go around the place, then these being s see the town of Royal Woods, but one of them stays behind and looks at the Spellman house, soon the gate's portal fades

As morning comes, Neil awakes with Gible on his head, also drowsy, they walk down the stairs, pass the dining room, pass a strange floating man going through the fridge and onto the coffee machine, Neil yawns and so does his Pokémon, then after making coffee they both realize, floating man raiding fried, they turn around and see the stranger going through the fridge

"Gible?" says his Pokémon, Neil needed to know what was going on "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" says Neil, the figure looks at him "Beware! I am the box ghost!" says the person as he floats into the air, Neil just takes a sip from his coffee "Okay, neat stuff, and why are you in my house?' asks Neil "I haunt boxes! Where are your boxes by the way?" asks the ghost "Basement" says Neil

"Thanks" says the ghost, but then he comes back "Beware!" then he goes to the basement "Harv, what was that?" asks Neil "I don't know sir, I detected some strange anomaly last night, I thought it was nothing, until you spotted the being this morning" says Harv "Strange that I didn't detect that paranormal entity earlier" Harv adds

Soon the rest of the family arrives, they see that Neil has finished making breakfast and Gible was looking at the basement door "Morning dad/daddy/pops/hon" they all say, but Neil doesn't respond, he just sips his coffee looking at nothing, they look at him confused "Dad?" asks sunset "Neil?" from Gwen, then Absol looks at Gible and like Gible he looks at the basement door

"There's someone in there" says Abe, they all look at him and Gible "What?" asks Luna, Neil takes one more sip "there's a ghost in the basement" says Neil, they all look at him with confusion "He's telling the truth, there really is a paranormal being in the basement" says Harv, they all look at the basement door, which then opens, they all get ready for combat

Then they see two floating boxes and the ghost "Dude! You only got two boxes in here!" says the box ghost, then he sees the family "Beware! I am the box ghost!" he says, the family just look at him confused, then they look at Neil "This is ….. The box ghost, I don't know what he wants" says Neil, they decide to just leave him be and eat their breakfast, even the Pokémon's ignore him

"Wait you're not scared of me?!" says box ghost "A ghost that haunts boxes and looks like a docks worker, not so scary at all" says Lincoln "And the way you say 'Beware!' isn't even threatening brah!" says Luna "I've seen worse ghost in the Philippines and in the Warren's cult museum" says Neil, the box ghost realizes that these people weren't gonna be easy to scare

"I knew I should've joined the others!" Box ghost complains, and that was the trigger "What others?" asks Sunset "Duh! Ember, Skullker, Technor and Lunch lady!" says box ghost "but instead I stay here! I thought this was gonna be an easy takeover!" says box ghost, then he sees the angered looks of the family "You guys okay?" asks Box ghost

Then Leni's phone rings and she sees a text from Dana "trouble in town, heroes needed" says Leni "That must be them" says Box Ghost, luckily they all finished eating "Let's hero up people!" says Neil, they transform into their Hero mode and their Pokémon join in as well, Neil looks at box ghost "Can you just stay here?" asks Neil "Well I can't go back to my home, sure" says box ghost who sits on the chair

Meanwhile at Royal Woods, Skullker unleashes a hail of missiles onto the town, Technor has taken control of a TV store, Lunch lady has made every meat in the butcher's shop come to life and Ember McLain has taken over a music store "This world seems easy to take over, not much of a fight" complains Skullker "Indeed, and the technology here is pretty advanced!" says Technor

Then they see a girl made of green fire come out of nowhere and another girl wearing light blue comes out of the fountains water, which then freezes "Are those heroes?" asks Lunch lady "It appears so" replies Skullker, then the ground shakes and Volcana surfaces "Alright ghost's! Let's make one thing clear! This is our town and you guys are trespassing!" says Lori

"Finally a real challenge!" says Skullker, he fires multiple rockets, but Dana makes an ice barrier and Fire dodges the missiles, Volcana summons a magma wall for protection, suddenly vines sprout from the ground and get the people to safety, they all see that the Spellman's have arrived "Holy Chrysler! Is that living meat?" asks Neil "Lunch Time kids!" says lunch Lady

She charges towards them, all the heroes get out of the way, but Neil, Becky and Volcana stand their ground, as the meat monster gets closer they unleash a fiery attack, cooking the meat abomination "Looks like I'm paying for lunch" says Neil, Becky and Lori chuckle "Good one" says Lori, Technor then takes control of computers and forms a robotic monster

Arct Aurora fires missiles at the ghost possessed machine and Buneary unleashes an ice beam, causing the robot to break "And that's gonna be a payment" says Jordan, Skullker sends more missiles and an electric net at them, but Leni summons plant monsters to take the damage and protect Lincoln "Now Roselia!" says Leni

Roselia musters all her power and sends out a Solar Beam towards Skullker, he looks at the giant beam in front of him "This is going to hurt" Skullker says in annoyance, an explosion is made with the collision and Skullker is knocked out of the sky and onto the ground "Okay, now I'm angry!" says Skullker, but before he could get up, vines start to entangle him and Susnet also helps with red energy coils

Technor sees Jordan's mech "Interesting" says Technor, he flies towards the Arct mech, but is frozen in place by Lincoln "Don't you dare lay a single finger on my lady!" says Lincoln "Now!" Absol leaps into the sky and shoots a shadow orb onto the frozen ghost, Technor is knocked into the side of a building, he then takes control of multiple electronic kitchen equipment "Bring it on!" says Lincoln

Meanwhile Luna walks into the music store slowly and angrily "Hey! This is my turf kid! You'd best stay out!" says Ember, Luna picks up a broken Vinyl record "You just wrecked my favorite music store" says Luna, her eyes start to glow ice blue "This is personal!" says Luna, she shoots out an ice blast, Ember dodges her attacks and strums her guitar sending a sound wave towards Luna

Luna makes an ice barrier to protect herself and it worked, then Luna manifests her own ice guitar and she shatters the barrier "Just cause you got an axe doesn't mean you can beat me kid!" says Ember, Luna snickers "You have no idea, how loud I can be!" says Luna, she makes just one strum and an ice shockwave blasts everywhere, ember holds her ground from the blast

"Impressive! But not that impressive!" says Ember as she starts tuning in her guitar solo "Oh it's on!" says Luna as she starts her own solo, only she was going Heavy Metal, Whismur slowly enters the wrecked store an sees Luna battling a ghost rocker, Whismur was scared at first, but he had to do something

Suddenly Ember hits a powerful rip cord, making Luna's ice guitar shatter, Luna is then knocked into a wall, Luna tries to get up, but ember is slowly walking towards her with a sinister smile, Whismur had to do something "Any last words ice princess!" says Ember, but then Whismur launches himself in front of Luna and unleashes Hypersonic on ember knocking her back and into a wall

As ember gets up, Whismur starts to glow, Luna also looks in shock "Whismur?' says Luna and soon the light fades and reveals "Loudred!" Luna smiles at the sight "I don't care what you are! But you're going down!" says Ember, just before she could strike another rip cord "Loudred Supersonic!" and with that Ember is sent flying back into the wall, knocking her unconscious

Outside Lunch Lady, Skullker and Technor continue their battle with the heroes, Lucy and haiku sees the battle getting out of hand, but then she remembers something, she pulls from her pocket "The Diamond of Summoning!" says Lucy "Since ghosts are difficult to be fought by the living, what about the dead" says Lucy "What?" asks Haiku

Lucy whispers to the Diamond "I summon you ArchLich, Kel'Thuzad, please come to our aid!" says Lucy, Luna comes out of the store dragging an unconscious Ember and Loudred carrying her guitar, they see what is happening so Luna freezes ember to a lamp post "You ready buddy?" asks Luna "Loudred!" says her Pokémon, and they join the battle

They continue fighting, but then Neil sees the ground starting to grow ice, he realized what that meant "Everybody get down!" yells Neil, all the heroes find cover, and just in time, a flash of green emits from the park ground, the green mist disappears, revealing "Kel'Thuzad" says Lincoln, the ArchLich looks around and sees the ghosts "You made the right choice summoning me!" says the lich

Skullker sends out waves of missiles, Technor lets out an electric blast from his floating electronics and Lunch Lady Hurls meat at him, they keep up the barrage, but the heroes just smile, they know that doing that is a mistake "Stop!" says Skullker, they halt their assault, but as the mist clears, they see "What?!" says the ghosts in shock, Kel'Thuzad was still standing

Kel'Thuzad dusts off his right shoulder armor "Pathetic Interlopers, you shall know my full wrath!" says the ArchLich, Ice chains break out of the ground and ensnare Technor, electrifying him with more than 100,000 bolts of green lightning, Technor screams in bloody agony, afterwards he drops to the ground, quietly screaming

Lunch lady is terrified at this, but then a ravenous army of ghouls and abominations surface from the ground and start devouring the lunch lady's meat armor, leaving her exposed, Kel'Thuzad throws an orb of death, Lunch lady hits the ground and her energy is drained by an area of decay "Classic me" says Kel'Thuzad "Yeah! ArchLich!" yells Neil

Skullker flies towards Kel'Thuzad, but before he attacks him, he's halted in mid-flight by a giant skeletal hand from the ground, the hand throws him into the air, Kel'Thuzad manifests a meteor of ice and chain, he looks at the ghost trying to regain flight "I will freeze the blood in your veins!" he throws the meteor towards Skullker who screams from the sight, and a massive ice explosion is seen above royal woods

A frozen Skullker slams into the pavement, though his armor has been shattered and a little green creature emerges from the wreckage, Kel'Thuzad grabs him "Strange, a small thing like you can inflict this much damage to a town" says Kel'Thuzad, he then places the little ghost inside a spectral jar "That should contain him" says the ArchLich

The heroes approach the ArchLich "Nice job K.T" says Neil "You were awesome back there man!" says Luna "and cold" says Dana, Kel'Thuzad bows to them "Lucy made the right choice summoning me" says K.T, then Lucy and Haiku come out of hiding "Thanks Luce" says Lincoln "I knew you guys needed help" replies Lucy, Haiku just looks in awe towards the Lich Lord

Then Ember wakes up and sees she's stuck to lamp post "What the?" she tries to break free, then Kel'Thuzad approaches her, he grans her by the neck and raises her up, with the other heroes watching, she looks around at the other defeated ghosts and sees the menacing glare of the LichLord "Please! Let me go!" Ember begs, Kel'Thuzad growls "Tell me young lady, where did you come from?" asks the ArchLich

To be continued ……

**Could this be the start of another interdimensional adventure? Find out on the next chapter of Spells and Louds, please leave a review on what you think**


	22. Ch22 the Town of the Paranormal

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 22: The Town of the Paranormal**

Kel'Thuzad and the other heroes head for the great gate near Spellman's estate, dragging behind them was a weakened lunch lady, a still electrified Technor and wrapped in chains Ember, when they arrive at the great gate they spot martin and victor standing there with box ghost floating above them "Hey guys" says martin "And it appears you found the troublemakers" says Victor

"And look like you two met boxy" says Neil "Beware!" yells box ghost "He's been doing this for while" says martin, victor sighs "I swear if her says beware one more time-""Okay let's just figure out how we can open the gate again" says Kel'Thuzad "the only one who can do that would be gyro" says Gwen "and he hasn't even showed up yet" adds Leni

Suddenly a portal opens, and the guardian comes out pulling an arrow out of his shoulder "Ouch!" says Gyro, he drops the arrow and looks at what they caught "I must've missed a lot!" says Gyro "where in the name of the scourge were you?" asks K.T "Aiding the alliance in fighting off the horde that Windrunner corrupted" explains Gyro

"Okay, that's a very good excuse" says Neil, Gyro approaches them and sees the ghosts "These ghosts came here through the gate" says Gyro, but he sees the gate was inactive "But why is it no longer open" says the guardian "We've been scanning the portal, it stayed open for approximately 10 seconds, then it just faded" says martin "This is unexpected" says Gyro

Box ghost sees Ember, lunch lady and Technor "Hey, Uhh, where's Skullker?" asks box ghost, Kel'Thuzad shows him the spiritual jar "Okay, never mind" says box ghost "Perhaps if I open it, we can see where they came from" says Gyro "And make sure nothing like them ever comes through here again" Kel'Thuzad adds, and with arcane might he opens the great gate

"Let's move guys" says Neil "I'm coming too" says Lucy who comes out of nowhere, everyone jumps back from her presence "Whoa! An eight year old is scarier than a ghost!" says box ghost "Very well Lucy" says Gyro "but you gotta be careful in there" says Lincoln "I know Lincoln, this isn't the first time I've been to another dimension, remember?" says Lucy

They all pass through the portal, on the other side they were all standing on a floating rock platform, it looks as if they're right-side up, but in truth, their upside down "Welcome to the ghost zone" says Ember annoyingly, Neil notices box ghost floating away "Hey! Box Ghost! Where are you going?" yells Neil, box ghost looks back "Beware!" yells box ghost, then he flies off

"Well there goes the lesser spirit" says Leon, they then drop off Lunch lady and Technor on other floating rocks "What about me?" asks Ember, Kel'Thuzad releases her from his chains, then Luna hands her back her guitar, Ember takes it "I gotta say kid, you were really something mocking back in our fight" says Ember "I rock and roll all night and day brah!" says Luna

They both smile and shake hands "Maybe when our paths cross, we can have another musical duel" says Ember "Or a tag team performance" says Luna "Sounds cool Ice queen, catch you on the flip side Lunes" says Ember as she flies off, Luna smiles "Looks like you made a friend" says Sunset "She's pretty cool, I'll give you that" says Luna

Then Kel'Thuzad opens the spiritual jar and picks up the little green ghost (Skullker) and just drops him into the dark abyss of the ghost zone "He'll live" says Kel'Thuzad, Gyro sees the great gate "A gate here in the ghost zone is too dangerous!" says Gyro, he uses his powers and destroys the great gate "Well, there goes are way back home!" says Sergei

"Do not worry my friends, when there is a ghost zone, there is bound to be a human world, an earth realm!" says the ArchLich, Gyro creates a magical platform that they can all ride on, they fly across the ghost zone, while Kel'Thuzad looks around for something, then he sees it "There!" they all see a rip in the sky, like a portal, Gyro redirects their ride and they go through, but they don't know that someone is following them

On the other side they come out and land safely onto grass "You were right Lich, there is another earth" says Neil, they all look at the sign "Amity Park" says Dana "Well, now we know where we are and-"Neil stops talking when he sees Kel'Thuzad looking at the town with glowing blue eyes "Lich?" asks Lincoln "That town is riddling with Paranormal Energy" says the ArchLich

They all look towards the town as well "Guess that's where we're going dudes" says Luna, they all return to their normal selves "We should split up into teams, me and Jordan will take the vulture, Dad, your with mom, Leon and Sergei, Gyro, martin and victor are a team, Lori, Leni, Dana and Becky go together, Luna your with sunset, if there's any sign of trouble you guys know what to do" says Lincoln

Then Lincoln looks to Lucy "K.T will be escorting you" says Lincoln "Wicked!" says Lucy "I'm fine with that" says the ArchLich, they all go their separate ways into Amity Park, but the strange being follows Lucy and Kel'Thuzad, meanwhile at Casper High the students are having class with Mr. Lancer "And as the great Napoleon once said-"an alarm goes off "Sweet sister Antoinette!" yells the teacher

Danny and Sam hear the alarm, they both look at their teacher "Just go" says Mr. Lancer, Danny turns into his ghost form, he grabs Sam and they fly off, they both arrive at the Fenton works "Mom! Dad! Whats going on?" asks Danny "Massive ghost readings in town" says Maddie "One in the park and one moving as fast as a motor bike" says Jack "Johnny and Kitty" says Danny

"But the park thing could be something normal, either Knightmare or Skullker" says Danny "Or that lunch lady! Me and your mom are on it!" says Jack, he races out of the control center to grab some ghost hunting gear and some utensils, Maddie just pinches the bridge of her nose "We've got this sweetie" says Maddie as she follows her husband

Sam grabs some ghost equipment and with Danny they fly off to hunt down the motorbike ghost couple, meanwhile Kel'Thuzad and Lucy walk around the town, many of the people back away or hide "They seem sacred of you" says Lucy "Indeed" Kel'Thuzad replies, then two guys wearing white suits on jet packs arrive "Hold it there ghost!" says the guys in white

Lucy backs away, while Kel'Thuzad ensnares them in his chains and throws them away, they crash land into a diner "Well, you said you wanted lunch" one of them says "Shut up" The ArchLich and Lucy continue their walk, until Kel'Thuzad sees a lamp on the ground, he picks it up and groans "This is a joke right?!" he asks "Magic lamp, stupid genie, that kind of crap!" says the Lich

"Oh well" Kel'Thuzad decides to rub it, and then a magical ghost genie appears in front of them "Whoa!" says Lucy "I am Desiree, and what might your deepest desires be, just wish it and I will grant it!" she says evilly, but Kel'Thuzad smiles menacingly "Oh, I've got a wish alright!" says Kel'Thuzad "You're in trouble now ghost lady" says Lucy, Desiree didn't like where this was going

Meanwhile Lincoln and Jordan are driving across town, when suddenly a motorbike phases through them, they halt in place and so does the ghost bike, they see a ghost couple on the bike, they look as if they were from the nineties "Cool bike kid" says Johnny "Thanks, and I'm gonna guess you're a ghost" says Lincoln "Got that right" says Johnny

Then kitty sees something "It's that phantom kid and his gloomy girlfriend!" says Kitty, they all look up and see Danny carrying Sam, whose pointing a ghost bazooka at them "Let's ride!" says Johnny as they take off, Danny and Sam continue to go after them, so does Lincoln and Jordan at the same time the vulture bike transforms into the Arct Cycle

Lincoln hops onto the hood, Jordan takes control, Lincoln fires out multiple icicle rounds at the spectral ride "What the heck!?" says Johnny, then a Dropship arrives, and inside it is martin and victor "You guys brought that with you?" asks Lincoln "That guardian created a new great gate just outside of town, we went back to pick this baby up!" yells victor

Johnny sees the aircraft "Sick em!" he orders, his shadow leaves Johnny and flies towards the Dropship, but it gets electrocuted by victor "Can't touch this fool!" yells victor, his shadow slams into the pavement, Lincoln freezes the shadow in place while they drive by "Whoa! Who are these guys?" asks Danny "Dunno, but they're helping" says Sam

Then Lincoln gets an idea "Hey! Ghost boy! Drop your friend on my bike! Trust me!" says Lincoln, Danny and Sam look at each other and nod, Danny drops Sam and lands on the Arct cycle, and tries to aim at Johnny, and at the same time Lincoln jumps off and makes an ice road and rides it "Nice plan kid!" says Danny which he then throws out ecto blasts

Lincoln aims his blaster, Sam aims the Fenton bazooka, Danny readies his ghostly wail and the Dropship locks onto the bike, and they all fire, the ghostly wail makes the bike go out of control, a rocket strikes the bike making them fall off, the Dropship launches a net capturing Kitty and Johnny is frozen in place, Danny lands down with the Dropship, Jordan halts the Arct cycle and Sam gets off and Lincoln arrives from the ice road

"That was awesome!" says Victor "Pretty good planning there kid" says Danny "Thanks" replies Lincoln, then Sam brings out the ghost thermos and the three ghosts are contained "And that's how it's done" says Sam as she puts away the thermos, they then approach the newcomers "who are you guys?" asks Danny, they introduce themselves towards Danny and Sam and tell them where they came from

Both teens weren't surprised by this, but they were greatful for their assistance, then Danny feels another ghostly chill, he turns around to see Kel'Thuzad arrive, with Lucy and "Desiree?" says Danny, only Desiree has chains on her wrists and waist and she looks sad "Hey, ArchLich and spooky girl" says martin "And who is this?" asks Jordan

"This is Desiree, she's a ghost genie who gets her powers from the wishes people make" says Lucy "She sensed the tense pain inside of Kel'Thuzad" explains Lucy "My struggle with remembering who I was before and the tormenting pain of being an undead, but I do my best to maintain my emotions and she fell for it" says the ArchLich

"So you made a wish?" asks Sam "Yes I did, my wish was that she would serve me for all of eternity and that she would be bound to me until I die, which is never!" says the ArchLich "so she's our slave?" asks Lincoln "Yes, yes she is!" the Lich Lord then chuckles evilly, Danny looks at the scared ghost "Help me!" says Desiree, but Danny can sense the immense power this guy has

"So, you're not a threat?" asks Danny "I was in the past, but not anymore" says K.T "He rules a giant floating Citadel and commands an army of the dead" says Victor, but then Lucy approaches Sam "Hey there little girl, Goth huh? Same here" says Sam, but Lucy was not impressed "You're no Goth. You're just a Vegan who likes black!" says Lucy, they all gasp at her comment

"Excuse me!" yells Sam "You're just dressed like this, to show how much you rebel against your parents and the rich life they have, if you are a true Goth you would show a love for vampires and blood" says Lucy, Sa, looks at Lucy in anger, Danny and the others see the tension between the two and just back away slowly

Meanwhile at the Park Lori, Leni, Dana and Becky run into Luna and Sunset "Any trouble?" asks Luna "We haven't even found any trouble" replies Becky, Lori sighs "Well we might as well just wait for the others, ill text them" says Lori, then they see a couple of football jocks approaching them "Sup ladies, the names Dash Baxter and this is my friend Kwan" "Hey" the teen girls just look at them annoyed

"We never seen you girls around here before" says Kwan "That's because we're not from here" says Dana "Cool, we were wondering if you ladies would wanna hang out with a couple of guys like us" says Dash "What do you say?" asks Kwan, the girls look at each and the tow jocks "sorry were gonna have to say no" says Leni

"Cool, so let's- Wait what?" says Dash "We have other plans" says Becky "Maybe we can tag along?" asks Kwan "Sorry man, no way" replies Luna "but we know Danny Phantom! He's a friend of ours!" says Dash, they all look at each other confused, then Leni spots the statue "Thanks, but no thanks, and besides I already have a boyfriends" says Lori "I got a girlfriend" says Luna "Not looking for a relationship yet" says Dana, Becky, Leni and Sunset

"Oh man!" says Dash and Kwan, they walk away sad "What a bunch of dummies" says Lori as she continues texting the others, then all of a sudden the ground shakes "Whoa Dudes!" says Luna, they all back away from the growing mound under them "What the heck?!" says Dana, and what surfaces is "I am Undergrowth! And I have returned!" says the plant ghost

"Okay! Now that's literally trouble!" says Lori, Dash and Kwan see the girls in danger "We'll save you!" says Dash, but then they are being hoisted up by some vines, Lori and the others transform into their hero selves "Whoa man!" says Kwan "I know right!" replies Dash, Volcana sends out a volcanic blast which destroys many of the vines

Frost and Ice freeze the ground to stop the plant monster from growing, Becky sends fireballs towards Undergrowth, but Undergrowth sees Leni "Hello there, my child, you bare the powers of nature" he says and tries to stroke her, but Leni backs away and her flytrap pets hiss at the ghost "You would make a fine queen to my army" says Undergrowth

Then the Fenton's arrive "Alright Lunch Lady, let's get-"Jack sees the plant ghost "Oh come on! I wanted meatloaf not a salad!" says Jack, then both he and his wife blast at Undergrowth "Puny humans, you cannot defeat me!" says Undergrowth, he sends a bramble of vines towards them, but they're rescued by another bramble of vines "What?!" yells undergrowth, and sees it's from Leni

"Thanks kid!" says Maddie "No problem" replies Leni, but then she's grabbed by Undergrowth "Why would you help these plant killing monsters?!" yells the ghost plant "Perhaps you need some convincing" says undergrowth, he creates a small root that goes into Leni's ear, she screams in pain as it enters her brain "Leni!" yells Luna

This gets the attention of the others and they send an all-out attack on Undergrowth, the ghost plant knocks them all away with giant roots, Luna and Sunset were able to dodge and they charge towards him "Let our sister go!" they both yell, then they are wrapped in vines "She has no human sisters! Only plant children!" says undergrowth

As both Goths continue to argue, Lincoln gets a message from Lori to come to the park immediately "Guys! Stop!" yells Lincoln, Sam and Lucy start arguing "Trouble in the park, let's go!" says Lincoln, he hops onto the Arct Cycle with Jordan and takes off with the others following, meanwhile undergrowth continues corrupting Leni

Then Undergrowth gets hit by a barrage of different attacks and sees it was Danny Phantom accompanied by Sam, Lincoln, Jordan, Martin, Victor, Lucy and Kel'Thuzad (with Desiree) Undergrowth roars at them and sends large fly traps to attack them, they all manage to dodge them "You let my sister go You oversized weed!" yells Lincoln as he burns through the plant army

"You're too late!" says Undergrowth, they all see him place Leni down gently, Leni's eyes open and glow green, she smiles evilly "Leni?" says Lincoln "Show them no mercy, my queen!" says undergrowth, Leni then summons an army of giant beanstalks that reach the sky, she looks as if she's ready to strike at them, they all look in horror at what she has become

"Do you mortals have anything left to say?" asks Undergrowth "No, but I do!" says Leni, she sends the beanstalks crashing down onto undergrowth, he roars in pain, then she wraps him up in vines and starts slamming him repeatedly onto the concrete, she spots a construction site, she uses her vines to bring the hot asphalt closer

She pins undergrowth to the ground "What? But how?" asks Undergrowth "You think you can control me?! I'm not the ditzy, airheaded girl that everyone knows and my powers came from a lab!" says Leni, Undergrowth summons some plant monsters, but they obey Leni instead "But, my Army! How are you controlling them?!" he roars

"Because I have something that you don't, I'm caring, loving, nurturing and damn beautiful! I am Ivy!" says Leni, then undergrowth sees above him was a vine holding a vat of hot asphalt, which drops onto him "No!" was all undergrowth can say as the hot asphalt burns his face, Leni uses her newly upgraded plant powers to send the vines back into the earth and summon forth a beautiful flower garden

A small undergrowth surfaces "I live again!" says the tiny plant ghost, but he's pulled out of the ground by Leni "What the?!" says undergrowth, she throws undergrowth into the air Lincoln, Lori and Becky burn the plant monster leaving nothing behind, then Sunset, Lincoln and Luna race towards Leni and hug her "It's okay guys, I'm fine" says Leni as she hugs them back

"We thought we lost you sis!" says Luna "You were gonna become that things queen!" says Sunset "I thought you were turning Evil!" says Lincoln Leni smiles at them "I'm never gonna become evil guys, I'm too kind hearted for that" says Leni, then Gwen arrives on Neil who has dragon wings "Sorry we're late!" says Gwen "What happened?" asked Neil

They all explain to their parents what nearly went awry, Gwen hugs Leni "Oh my god, Leni, that was too close!" says Gwen, Leni smiles and hugs her back "It's okay mom" says Leni, Neil joins in on the hug and soon Lincoln, Luna and Sunset join in as well "That was almost the greatest fight I've ever had" says Kel'Thuzad, then Gyro comes out of a portal

"Outpost established outside of Amity Park next to the great gate, we are fully secured to this dimension!" says Gyro, but he sees everyone looking almost exhausted "What did I miss?" asks Gyro "Well now that that's over, let's eat!" says jack, they all look at him "What?" asks Jack, later they have a word with the town's mayor Tucker Foley, which was a shocker for them because he's a teenager

Danny even tells them what happened with the Disasteroid incident, which almost made the guardian faint, Danny decided to let Kel'Thuzad keep Desiree as his servant "That would be one more less ghost to deal with" says Danny, though Sam and Lucy aren't on good terms with each other, which questions Neil to what the heck happened

They eventually explained to the Guys in White about the people from another dimension, and thanks to Tucker they were able to convince the world leaders that they were not a threat and Gyro also told them that they will be meeting with the leaders of the Immortal Council, and they'll try and search for the space wandering Vlad Plasmius

Meanwhile Danny, Martin and Victor are raiding Vlad's old home "This guy is obsessed with you kid" says martin "You have no idea!" says Danny, then Danny sees a file about his clone Dani, Danny picks it up 'Well, no harm in checking her files out' Danny says to himself, he opens the files and reads it, but as he reads it he then gets confused and gasps

"Something wrong Fenton?" asks Victor, martin sees the file "Dani Phantom" says martin, he also reads the folder and is shocked, martin looks at Danny "You gotta tell Sam" says martin "Way ahead of you!" says Danny, he turns ghost and flies off "What the heck was that about? And what was up with him?" asks Victor "Fatherly Instincts!" replies martin

Soon Danny flies to Sam's house and shows her the file, she gasps in shock and covers her mouth "Danny …….. We have to find her!" says Sam, Danny puts his hands on her shoulders "I know Sam, I know" they both hug each other, they know that some way, they're gonna find their daughter and bring her home!

To be continued ……

**That Ends it for this Danny Phantom Chapter, the idea of Dani being Danny and Sam's daughter came from the Story "A Week in the Life of the Family Phantom" by Underneath, reading that story made sense to me, if you hadn't read it, I suggest you go ahead and check it out, I won't be adding what happens next to Danny and Sam, cause that would lead to the story that inspired it, anyway, hope you liked this chapter and leave a review! Later my Loudsters!**


	23. Ch23 Gender Bent Luck part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 23: Gender bent Luck part 1**

The Spellman's are now back home in their earth in Royal Woods, they turn on the Dimensional communications system on the TV to talk to Ben Tennyson "Hey Ben" they all say "Hey guys" replies Ben "so, how did it go?" asks Leni "Well, me and Charmcaster went to the movies, turns out Rooke was there with his girlfriend as well" says Ben

"Oooh! A Double Date, that's literally awesome" says Lori "Thanks, but the date didn't go so well, when a villain started causing trouble" says Ben, they all groan "Who was it?" asks Lincoln "Nancy Chan" replies Ben "The weird cat girl?" asks Leni, Ben nods in annoyance "But that's where it got worse" says Ben "How?" asks Jordan

"Two princess's show up and try to take me as their husband, something about their planetary laws or something" says Ben, they all think of which princess's he mean, then it hit them "Princess Attea and Princess Looma?" asks Lincoln "The very ones, all three ladies started switching the omnitrix, between Bullfrag, Four Arms and Rath" replies Ben

"Of course, a Frog, a Four armed monster and a tiger" says Becky "What about Charmcaster?" asks Dana "She was helpful enough to try and put an end to the fight, which turned worse than I thought" says Ben "But thanks to some convincing they were sent back to their home planets and Nancy Chan is back behind bars" says Ben "so the date went well?" asks Neil

"Pretty much, it wasn't the date we actually wanted, but it was fun, and we decided to have a makeup date next week" says Ben "Nice one Ben, if the first date doesn't turn out right, go for the second" says Neil, then an alarm is heard "Oops! Gotta go! Someone's causing trouble in under town!" says Ben as he transforms into XLR8 "See ya guys!" and the screen goes black

"Well that was fun" says Neil, they all check the time and realized it was time to go home "See you guys at school tomorrow" says Lori, as she, Dana and Becky use their powers to head home "Alright kids, bed time" says Neil, they all head upstairs and get some sleep, but unknown to them the Great Gate starts glitching

The following day, after school, they report to Spellman Estate and see who else is on, it was Danny and Sam "Hey guys!" they both say "Hey you two love birds!" says Gwen "Don't you mean parents" says Sam, they all look in shock "You found her?!" asks Luna, then they see a little girl on the screen between danny and Sam

"Guys this is Dani Fenton, Dani with an I" says Danny "Hey there" says Dani "Oh my gosh, she has your features guys!" says Leni "Leni's right, Sam's black hair, seems darker than Danny's, she has Danny's eyes and I guess the ghost powers too" says Neil "All the girl and rebellious parts are from me" says Sam, then Dani hugs her parents "I'm so happy I have a family!" says Dani

Danny and Sam hug her back "We are too, sweetie" says Sam "Aww!" they all chant "Well we should get going, we gotta head to the mall and get this little lady some new things" says Sam "Yeah!" cheers Dani "Talk to you guys soon" says Danny "Bye guys!" they all reply, then the screen goes dark and they get another communication from Moonbase from the KND dimension

"Hey numbuh 362" says Neil "Hello everyone, things are going great here in our world" says numbuh 362 "We've captured multiple low ranked villains, some were tough but we pushed through, oh and your new rules for the world government here are working well, no single child is getting harmed" says numbuh 362 "Glad we could help" replies Neil

"Oh and we dealt with Bully island, thanks to your forces here, we were able to rehabilitate the messed up bullies" says numbuh 362 "That's awesome!" says Lincoln, then 362 whispered to them "Me and Nigel already went on our first date" says numbuh 362 "What?!" they all yell "It's true, 2 months ago he wanted to talk to me in private, and when we were alone that's when he asked me!" says 362 all excited

"It must've been literally cute!" "That's great news!" "Totes amazing!" "You go kiddo" "Rockin!" "So sweet!" they all reply "We went on our first date, luckily there was no trouble at all, no interferences, no adult tyranny reports, no operatives spying on us, it went pretty well" says numbuh 362 "So, are you two official?" asks Jordan "Not yet, but we're getting there" numbuh 362 replies

"Well I should get going, numbuh 86 just sent a report on Potty mouth and Toiletnator robbing a hardware store for supplies, odd for them to team up like this, Numbuh 362, signing out! And ill tell you guys when me and Nigel make it official, okay bye" says numbuh 362 "Bye!" they all reply, the screen then goes dark "So, what do you guys wanna do?" asks Neil, then their Pokémon's stand in front of them

They all head to the back yard for a battle, it was Neil and Gible vs. Jordan and Buneary, the battle heats up when both collide with tackle, then Buneary unleashes with an ice beam, Gible dodges and bites, but misses and Buneary delivers a mega punch, in which Gible is knocked back, Gible gets back up and attacks with a focus beam, it makes a hit

"Alright Gible, Dragon Rage!" says Neil "Buneary Close Combat!" yells Jordan, but it was too late, Gible has unleashed his Dragon Rage, therefore "Buneary is unable to battle, the victory goes to Gible and his master Neil" says Harv "Whoooo! That's right!" yells Neil, Gible also cheers happily "You did well Buneary" says Jordan

Afterwards they all eat lunch along with they're Pokémon, then Lincoln decides to bring Jordan to the park, Lori an the teens head to the mall, Luna decides to patrol Royal Woods for any trouble and turns out there was trouble, just some dead beat robbers attacking a convenient store, too easy to take down, after the arrest, Luna Frost takes off to see Sam

Neil walks towards his car, the Great Gate makes a strange spark but only for a short second, Neil turns, but sees nothing, he shrugs it off and heads to the garage, while Gible, Absol, Roselia and Loudred relax in the backyard, Gwen is teaching Lily how to speak the alphabet and she already past A and B, Leon and Sergei are in India battling armed smugglers

Meanwhile at FutureTech "So Russia is joining sides with FutureTech?" asks martin "that's what they said, the United Coalition Science Division wishes to help us in our defense of the multiverse, they have multiple technological ideas for the future, next to the Kirov Airship, The Stingray, The Hammer Tank and the Akula Attack Sub, they have more Ideas they want to share" says Victor

Martin thinks about this "Well, I guess we can help them out" says Martin "They already gave me some blueprints that we should overlook" says victor as he places down rolled up papers, they both look at the schematics of the different tech "Let's see V4 Rocket Launchers, Tesla Tanks, Dreadnought Warships, Reaper Walkers and Twin Blade Gunships" says martin

"Looks like good tech to work on" says Victor, martin rolls up the blueprints "Let's get to it then" says martin, they both head for the FutureTech warehouse and get to work, unknowingly to them the chronosphere starts glitching, but they're too busy to notice, the screen shows "Code Red: Alternate Dimension crossing is imminent!" but nobody pays attention

Later at night, thunder crashes and lightning strikes at the distance and the rain pours down on Royal Woods, the Louds are doing their usual thing, folding clothes, making poems, playing with they're Pokémon, watching TV and going through their phones, since Lori can't go out and patrol, she uses her phone to see if anyone posted anything suspicious

At the Spellman Estate, they are all busy playing Monopoly "How do I keep going to Jail!" says Neil "I don't know hon, but you're not getting any richer" replies Gwen "Sorry pops, guess you've got it bad" says Luna "This sucks" says Neil as he slumps back to his chair, in the end, Leni won, which is very confusing "We had a lesson in class about business problems and how to deal with them" says Leni

"Well that explains everything" says Neil, but outside the Great gate opens an orange and pink portal, and a mysterious figure emerges, looking exhausted, the figure walks towards the large house across the road in the soaking rain, then the portal closes, inside since Neil lost he was cleaning up "Next time we're playing Snakes and Ladders or Indie's Treasures" says Neil

Then they all hear a knock on the door, the kids exit the kitchen and look at the door and hear the multiple knocks, Gwen and Lily get up from the living room and join the kids, then Neil approaches the door "Harv! Whos outside!" says Neil "I'm not sure, my scanners indicate a large bulky like creature, heart rate is slow and it seems like it's in bad condition" says Harv

"The Rain is not making my night vision or my scanners easy to detect, I really need an upgrade sir" says Harv "Noted" says Neil, he looks to his family, who look nervous to him "Alright, I'm opening the door" says Neil, he grabs the door knobs and opens it quickly, and with the lightning flash they see a shadowy creature, it seemed almost taller than an 11 year old, Lincoln looks closely, then gets horrified

The creature enters the house and it reveals to be a living squirrel suit "The Suit Lives!" yells Neil "Someone Kill It!" they all ready they're powers and weapons, then the giant squirrel speaks "Help me! Please!" in a female voice, then it gets onto its knees, Lincoln rushes forward and keeps it from falling, then Lincoln realized who was in it, he slowly removes the head and reveals

A Female version of Lincoln, her hair was white like his, but longer, she has the same chipped tooth, the clothes underneath her was an orange blouse and a blue skirt, but they look as worn out as the suit and she's wearing white sandals and an orange hair clip, Lincoln knows her by one name "Linka Loud" she starts to cry "Please! Don't send me back home!" says Linka as tears form from her eyes

They all help her out of the suit, Leni sees how messed up and torn her clothes were, so she heads upstairs to see what she could find in her room that she could wear, Sunset heads into the kitchen to get the first aid kit, Luna follows her to get her something to eat and drink, because she looks like she hasn't eaten much

Neil and Lincoln bring her to the couch, Gwen puts Lily down next to the Pokémon and helps her out of the squirrel suit, but as they remove it she starts to scream in pain, Neil looks behind the suit to see a snagged tree branch, they sit her up and look at the branch stuck to her side, it has pierced through the suit and is a few inches in her skin

"I'm going to remove this, alright, this may hurt a lot" says Neil, as he quickly removes it, Linka hugs Gwen and cries, then they proceed to remove the suit, Lincoln is horrified to see all the scratch marks and burns on the suit, and the inside felt very hot, Neil looks at the bloody branch, he wraps it in a white cloth and puts it away with the suit in the corner of the living room

Luna returns with the first aid kit along with Luna who brings with her some hot chocolate and some cookies, they needed to wash her first, so Gwen and Sunset bring her to the guest bathroom along with the first aid kit, Neil, Lincoln and Luna, with the Pokémon look at the mangled Squirrel Suit, all the Pokémon start growling, the Lily starts to feel scared

Roselia picks up Lily and cradles her, Lincoln hand crunches into a fist "this is bad" says Neil "Very bad dude" replies Luna, they both look at Lincoln, who looks like an angered bull "Looks like we got trouble on our hands" says Neil, later Gwen, Sunset and Leni comes down with Linka, all bandaged up and dressed in a yellow blouse and a white skirt, with no shoes though

They let her sit on the couch, they had to stitch up the wound and bandage her cuts and bruises, she needed a hospital, but judging by the bad weather they weren't going anywhere, Luna hands her a cup of hot cocoa "Thank you" says Linka, she takes a sip and calms down, they all sit around her "You okay sweetie?" asks Gwen, Linka nods, then her lips start to tremble and she starts crying again

Gwen hugs the crying 11 year old, the others soon join in, doing their best to make sure she feels safe, after 10 minutes, she finally calms down "Linka, what happened?" asked Neil, Linka wiped away her tears and took another sip of her cocoa "It wall started, at my brother Lynn's baseball game" says Linka "He said that you were bad luck because his team lost?" asked Lincoln

"Yes! How did you know?" asks Linka, she looks around at all their upset faces, then she realizes "I'm so sorry Lincoln" says Linka "It's okay, I had some people backing me up, but judging how you went through, it must've been worse" says Lincoln "Yeah, soon he told the other brothers and it escalated from there, my parents, they all thought I was bad luck!" says Linka, almost like she was gonna cry again

"You tried to convince them you weren't bad luck by going to Lynn's baseball game dressed as the team mascot" asked Lincoln, Linka nods "My friends tried to help me, but my younger brothers stopped them, I had no one to stand up for me, my brother Loki made up an excuse to his Girlfriend and her brother, they threatened me if I remove the suit" says Linka

"Even my parents wanted me to stay in the suit, I couldn't do anything, I was taken to all they're activities! I got bullied, shoved, hurt, kicked, burned, scratched, they brought me to Scratchy bottom camp grounds! I was nearly attacked by a bear! Lynn brought me to all his games, I got beat up by the other team because they lost!" says Linka, she starts to tremble from the memories

And then …… then at Luke's concert in a bar…….. I was with the audience, and this man, from the nearby seats followed into the b-backstage, he p-pinned me to w-wall and started to t-taunt me" Linka's tears are now flowing "H-He wanted to see w-whats underneath me!" the Spellman's knew where this was going "Then Luke came and beat him up, and then Luke scolded me for talking to that guy!" replies Linka

Gwen starts to have tears of her own as Linka starts to cry again, Gwen hugs the poor girl, Linka hugs her back "I-I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna get hurt by them again!" cries Linka, they all just watch as this innocent girl breaks down, this was way worse than what Lincoln went through, Luna sat next to her, when Linka sees Luna she backs away

"Hey there little dude, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not Luke, I'm Luna, and I'm no Loud, I'm a Spellman" says Luna, Linka just looks at her closely, she has a pixie cut hair, a warm smile, the way she wears was almost different from her brothers, then Linka looks to Lincoln "You can trust her" says Lincoln, Linka approaches Luna and hugs her, then Luna hugs her back and sways her back and forth

Linka cries into Luna's shirt, as if she's never been hugged like this before, she's never had a kind and caring moment with her brother's, then Leni and Lily approach her, Linka looks at them, they were very different from her brothers (Lily, sort of) they also join in the hug, Neil and Lincoln needed to make sure this doesn't happen again, or better yet, lay down the law

"Linka, listen to me, my name is Neil Davion Spellman, I am the head of Child Services and this is my family, this is my wife Gwen" she looks at Gwen "Hello sweetie" "my kids, Sunset Shimmer, Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Lily, and these are our Pokémon friends, Abe, Eve, Roselia, Loudred and Gible, the AI of the house is Harv" then Linka looks to Neil and sees his caring face "And we will help you out of this mess"

Linka lunges forward and hugs Neil and cries "Thank you sir! Thank you!" Linka cries, Neil is shocked by her response, then he smiles and hugs her back "it's okay, it's gonna be okay, you're safe now" says Neil, later after they get her fixed up, she needed a place to stay "I don't mind sharing my room with her, she can take my bed, I can take the sleeping bag" says Lincoln

"Oh no, I don't wanna be a burden here, it's your bed" says Linka, Lincoln shakes his head "You've been through so much Linka, you take it" says Lincoln, the Neil remembers something "I got an idea" says Neil they follow him to Lincoln's room, he pushes the button hidden above the ceiling light, Lincoln's bed moves a little to the left and another bed that looks like his appears out of the wall and sits a few feet next to the other one

Everyone looks in shock "This was in case there was a sleep over and someone forgot their sleeping bag" says Neil "Nice one dad" says Sunset, Linka hugs Neil again "Thank you" says Linka, Neil smiles "You've said that many times Linka, I think it's time for bed" says Neil, Lincoln gets onto his bed and sees Linka getting on her bed "Good night everyone and thank you for this" says Linka

"Good night Linka" the rest of the Spellman's say, they all head to their rooms as Neil closes the door "You okay Linka?" asks Lincoln, Linka sighs "I don't know what to do anymore Lincoln, my family tortured me, they abandoned me" says Linka as she starts to cry, Lincoln gets out of bed and sits next to her and hugs her "It's okay Linka, I'm here, no one is gonna hurt you anymore" says Lincoln

Linka continues to hug him and soon falls asleep, as Lincoln gets out of her bed she soon starts mumbling in her sleep and crying 'looks like she has a nightmare' Lincoln says in his thoughts, he tucks himself next to Linka and hugs her, she immediately calms down and they both drift to sleep, Meanwhile in Neil's office, he talks to martin, victor and Gyro "She came from the portal, it's obvious" says Neil "A gender bent world, sounds like Sci-Fi" says Gyro

"That explains the strange glitch readings on the chronosphere, we didn't know what it meant at first, until we saw what was on the screen" says martin "what did it say?" asks Neil "Code Red: Alternate Dimension crossing is imminent" says victor "And where were you guys?" asks Neil "We were looking at blueprints for new technology" replies martin "Of course you were" says Neil

"So what do we do know chief?" asks Martin, Neil looks out the window and the storm starts to dissipate "Tomorrow, we bring down the hammer of Justice!" says Neil, what her doesn't know Luna, Leni and Sunset were hearing him and they also agreed, they weren't gonna let those gender bent Louds get away with this, they needed help, they needed reinforcements, they needed they're Louds!

To be continued ……

**It's been a while since I updated, I've been having a conversation with RawToonage Press on our next chapters with "Do you Believe in Magic?" there were some criticism, but we're standing tall and I assure you the next chapters for that story will change you're minds (I hope!), Well here's the newest chapter, the gender bent versions are now getting they're part in this story, but in a No such Luck situation, what will happen next?! Find out on the next update to Spells and Louds! Please leave a review and tell me what you think**


	24. Ch24 Gender Bent Luck part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 24: Gender bent Luck part 2**

Linka opens her eyes, she yawns and stretches and looks around, she then realizes something was wrong, she wasn't in the Spellman house anymore "No, no, no, no, no, no!" she realizes, she's back home, in the Loud House, then the door slams open, to reveal a shadowy monster, with Ten heads "there you are sister!" says the monster, with the combined voices of her brothers

Linka tries to escape through her small window, but it's blocked out by steel bars, like a prison "Help! Somebody! Help me!" she cries out, but then her leg is being pulled, she sees a slimy tentacle, she tries to break free, but it drags her towards her monster brothers, she sees them hold out, the Squirrel Suit "Come on Linka! You know you're bad luck!" the monster roars

Linka grabs onto the floor with her finger nails, but instead she leaves drag marks "No! Please! Stop it!" she cries out, but it was too late the monster has her in its grasp and forces her to wear the suit, she opens her eyes to see through the mascots head, she tries to break free from the suit, but she feels a steel collar around the neck "Come on sis! Let's go have fun!" says the monster

She sees the environment change into a sea port, she tries to run or crawl or something, but it was hopeless, the monster takes the chain and starts to swing her around "Let's see if you float!" says the ten headed monster, it lets go and Linka splashes into the water, she struggles to stay afloat, but she's dragged down by the weight of the steel collar and chain

The last thing she sees is her ten headed brother laughing at her as she drowns to her death, Linka screams and sits upwards, she looks around and sees she's back at the Spellman house, in Lincoln's room, then the door opens with Lincoln and the family "Linka!" they all say, Linka screams and immediately hides under the blanket

They all slowly walk towards her, and sit on the bed "Linka" says Lincoln "It's us, no one's gonna hurt you" says Lincoln, Linka removes the covers slightly to see Neil, Gwen, Lincoln, Sunset, Leni, Luna, Leni, Lily and their Pokémon all gathered around her, looking concerned, she immediately gets the covers off and hugs Gwen and cries, they realized she had a nightmare and it must've been about her brothers

Neil needed to do something, but right now they needed breakfast, they all head downstairs with Linka holding Gwen's hand, she takes her seat between Lincoln and Gwen, she eats her Eggs Benedict, she starts to cry again "Something wrong?" asks Gwen "You're food is amazing! All I ever ate was cereal!" says Linka as she cries

They all just look at her with sadness 'So all they give her for breakfast is cereal, how heartless!' in Neil's train of thoughts, after eating breakfast, Lincoln decides to wash the dishes, Sunset escorts Linka to the bathroom to get washed, and tend to her bandages, Leni starts looking for any old clothes she had when she was young, so does Luna

After taking a shower and getting new bandages, Linka comes out wearing a light blue shirt with the initials LL on it and a dark blue skirt along with dark blue shoes, they escort her to the living room, Meanwhile Neil is in the office, he has already finished making paper work for the operation, he places them all in a briefcase, including copies and heads downstairs

Later Martin, Victor and Gyro arrive, they see the female version of Lincoln "so this is her?" asks Victor, they all nod in response while still looking concerned, Gyro approaches her "How did you find the portal?" asks the guardian, Linka was scared of him at first, but Lincoln reassures her by putting his hand on her shoulder "He's a friend, you can trust him" says Lincoln

Linka sighs and remembers what happened "After I was at the Music audition from Luke, I was walking home, because there wasn't any room in his Roadie's van, as I was walking I started getting memories of everything that's ever happened to me, I felt unloved, unwanted, I started praying in my head for something to save me" says Linka

"And then I saw it, an orange glowing circle, some part of me didn't wanna go near it, but all my sadness consumed me, so I went through, hoping it would end all if the pain, and then I saw it was raining, and then I saw this house" says Linka, Leni hands her a Soda, Linka takes it and sips her drink, the Guardian looks confused 'The Gate answered to her, strange' says Gyro in his thoughts

"So what's the plan chief?" asks Martin "Not yet McKenzie, we have to wait for reinforcements to get here" replies Neil "Reinforcements?" asks Martin and Victor, then the front doors barge open, revealing Leon and Victor, but behind them were the Loud Family, they all head to the living room and see, Lincoln's female counterpart, Linka Loud

Linka turns to see the Louds, but then she starts backing up and stuttering "Please! No!" she starts to cry, the louds back up a bit, Lincoln goes to Linka and calms her down "Linka, listen to me! They're not gonna hurt you, they learned from their mistakes, and even though their way far for redemption, they wanna help us, help you" says Lincoln, Linka looks at the louds and then calms down

Linka still hides behind Lincoln, she sees that Lori was almost similar to Loki "I don't over text anymore Linka" says Lori, when she looks to Luan she gets a few chills "You can count on me, that I won't be pulling anymore Pranksmageddon anymore" says Luan, Lucy seemed as depressing as Lars "I maybe spooky, but I wouldn't wanna hurt my siblings again, I learned that the last time" says Lucy

When she sees Lisa she has some similarities to Levi "I assure you I cannot engage in anything scientific, otherwise I'd be facing multiple law suits and charges" says Lisa, when she sees the twins they had differences "I don't know what they did to you! But I'm gonna make them pay!" says Lana "Let me run them over with my car!" from Lola

But then she sees "Let me guess, my boy version started it?" asks Lynn, Linka nods silently, Lynn sighs "Figured" says Lynn, she approaches Linka, and hugs her, Linka gets scared at first, but she soon calms down and hugs her back "It's okay Linka, when I find that idiot who calls himself my gender bent version, I'm gonna break every bone in his body!" says Lynn as they continue the hug

Then Jordan enters the house "Lincoln! Guys! What happened?" says Jordan, she then sees all the loud family members and then she sees "Oh my god, is that you're" then Lincoln speaks "Alternate version? Yes" Jordan approaches Linka, who just finished hugging Lynn "I'm Jordan, most folks call me Girl Jordan, I'm Lincoln's Girlfriend" says Jordan

"Linka, Linka Loud" says Linka nervously, Jordan looks at all of Linka's features "Wow, she almost looks like you, well except for the long hair, the eyelashes and the girly stuff" says Jordan, Lincoln and Linka chuckle at her words "You can say we're kinda like twins" says Lincoln, everyone was interacting with Linka, as she happily gets to know this different family

Afterwards they all have lunch, Neil was able to make all of them a pizza to eat "In my world Rita cooks and Lynn Sr. is a dentist" says Linka "Whoa, did not see that one coming" says Lynn Sr. "If Rita is the cook, does she have a dream of opening a restaurant?" asks Luna "She does, but she's currently working in IT" says Linka as she eats her next slice of pizza

After lunch was time for the plan "alright, here's what we're gonna do, when we go through that portal and into that dimension, we gotta scatter around for evidence and watch out for the Loud brothers, so we're all gonna be in teams, Linka you will be staying here with Gwen, Harv and the Pokémon" says Neil, Linka hugs Gwen, she returns the hug as well

"Martin, you will be partnering with Lisa" says Neil "Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute! You want me to partner up with this little monster?!" says Martin "Yes" replies Neil "Are you insane! I ain't teaming with her!" says Martin "You are the smartest person on the planet and we need Lisa, because she may know how to hack into the houses security system, which will allow you to download the necessary things for the case" says Neil

"I can hack the houses security too!" replies Martin "We need all the footage, so you both are downloading the files to cover up time, now you're doing this McKenzie" says Neil, Martin grumbles at the decision "But if she attempts to take any of your tech, then you can get rid of her" says Neil, Martin them smirks "Now you're talking chief, we're on it" says Martin, though Lisa is unsure about this

"Alright, Lucy, Lola and Lana, I need you guys to sneak into the house, when they're gone, you guys need to take pictures of certain locations of the house that may contain valuable evidence and if you see something out of the ordinary that may have something involved with the Bad Luck fiasco, use rubber gloved to bring it here to me" says Neil, Lucy, Lana and Lola nod

"Luna and Luan, you two are also going in when they're gone, disable any traps that have been set up, and then guard the house in case they come back, understood?" asks Neil "You got it pops!" says Luna "You can count on us" says Luan "Lori and Leni, you guys will be the distraction, you two are the eldest in the team, so use your beauty and charms to keep them away from the house" says Neil, they also nod

"But if that doesn't work, then improvise, but not anything harsh, yet" says Neil "Victor, you will be staying at FutureTech to monitor our positions, you'll be our eyes in the skies" says Neil "Got it" says Victor "Me, Leon and Sergei are gonna go around town and get some confessions from people" says Neil, then he looks to the last three

"Lincoln, Jordan and Sunset, you guys will be standing by, and call the police, once we got them cornered we send 'em to the stony lonesome" says Neil, they all agreed "We got the plan set, the rest afterwards is up to me" says Neil "Now, before we go, does anyone here need to use the bathroom?" asks Neil, only a few raise their hands "Lynn I need to speak with you alone" says Neil

And it was time, they have already passed through the portal Gyro made, upon their arrival to the alternate Royal Woods, they all split up "We have eyes on the loud family, they all look concerned" says Martin, who's hiding in the bushes with Lisa "They're entering Vanzilla now!" says Martin "And they're gone! Go! Go! Go!" says Lisa

Lisa and Martin pull out laptops and start disabling the camera's and hacking for files and camera recordings, and they were a lot "this is gonna be a lot of footage to go through" says Martin "We can go through all of these later, we just need the videos containing all the times Linka was abused and struggles with her ten male siblings" says Lisa

Inside the Loud House, the fridge opens with Luna Frost and Luan, who then turns back to Luna, Luan feels a little dizzy after teleporting through ice, they head to each room and thanks to Luan's pranking knowledge, she was able to disable Lane's prank traps "Too easy!" says Luan and she disables the last trap "Alright guys, you're up" says Luna

Coming from the bushes, were Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lucy heads into Lars/Lynn's room and sees the baseball bat, she gets some fingerprints off of it, and the bat itself, next Lola looks into the room of Leif/Lexx she sees some trophy's, but what catches her eye is a photo of Lexx's victory and in the background was a sad squirrel "Bingo!" says Lola

Lana enters the room of Linka, it was empty and smelled bad, Lana sees multiple stains on the floor, she was able to recognize it as the smell of blood and vomit, she starts taking pictures, then she sees a messed up Bun-bun (girl version), she looks as if she was used in the toilet and run over several times "Poor Bun-bun, poor Linka" says Lana

As they go through the house for more evidence of abuse, Neil, Leon and Sergei were able to get a lot of confessions from the locals of Royal Woods, they've encountered the gender opposites of Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Agnes. Johnson, Wilbur Huggins, Margo, Paula, Tabby, Scoots, Sam, Benny, and some of the teenager friends, it was weird talking to the gender bents, even Boy Jordan

Neil then sees Vanzilla drive by "Shit" says Neil "Guys their headed back home, I repeat, their headed back home!" says Neil "Hang on we haven't checked the basement yet!" says Lola, Luna and Luan enter the house and help them search the basement "We're still downloading files here!" says Martin "this is as slow as my system" says Lisa, Neil then knew it was time

"Diversion team go!" says Neil, Lori and Leni nod, Vanzilla drives by, Loki sees 2 girls having car troubles, so he hits the breaks "Hey girls! Car problems?" asks Loki "oh thank you sir, we literally need help with our car" says Lori "Let me check it out" says Leif, he gets out and brings his tool box with him "Oh what gentlemen!" says Leni, the other boys also get out to help, or chat with Lori and Leni (in disguise)

Neil, Leon and Sergei finally got what they needed "Alright guys let's roll on outta here!" says Neil, they get into his car and drive off passing by Lori and Leni "Are you guys still in the house?" asks Neil "Yes we are pops, we're still searching through the basement" says Luna "Well you guys got fifteen minutes!" says Neil, they all look around the basement, until they hear Lucy gasp

They follow her and also gasp "Is that?" asks Luan, they see a box filled with squirrel costumes, they were wondering why Linka's costume didn't look like a total mess, they've been giving her new costumes so the luck won't run out "This is sick man!" says Luna "But wait, does she know about this?" asks Lucy "It doesn't matter! Come on!" Luna grabs the box and they bolt out of the house

"Yes done!" says Martin, Lisa and Martin pack up and they see Neil's car, they board it along with Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola and Lana, who pack the evidence into the back of Neil's car, they then drive off "So you girls come here often" says Loki "Well, no, we're new here in town, we just came by to check the place out" says Lori "Totes" says Leni

"Girls, times up, lets bolt!" says Neil, Leni then uses a small vine to put the cold fusion rod back into her car, Leif gets startled when the car starts again "OM-Gosh! Thank you!" says Leni "You literally are a big help you guys!" says Lori, the two girl's board inside "Wait! Don't you wanna hang out with us?" "I can show you girls my killer songs!" "I have some new jokes!" "You're very pretty!" they all call out

"Thanks, but no thanks! We got plans of our own" says Lori "Yeah, so see you never!" says Leni all cheerful, they then drive off at full speed, leaving the boys in disappointment "Ugh! That Loki guys smelled bad! He tried to touch my hip" says Lori "Loni smelled awful too! Was I really as dumb as him!" says Leni "Let's just meet up with the others" says Lori, they drive back to the forward base

On the following day, the Loud family exit the house "Alright boys, listen up, we're gonna go around town again to see if anyone has seen Linka! You guys will be driving through the places where she goes to again, maybe she came back to those spots, understood?" asks Rita "Yes Mom" the brothers respond "And maybe we'll meet those girls again" Loki whispers to Luke

But just as they are about to leave, several police cars and armored vehicles and a Dropship arrive, they point they're guns towards the family, who raise their arms in the air "Someone grab the baby!" says Martin, Sergei approaches the family and takes their baby Leon, but then the baby clings to his face angrily and starts attacking "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yell Sergei

"Get this thing off of me!" yells Sergei, then his brother Leon runs to him "stay still man!" police officers approach the loud family and cuff them "What's going on?!" asks Levi "I want a lawyer!" says Lynn Jr, then someone approaches wearing a black suit, pants, shoes, tie, shades and a white shirt "Hello Loud family, I'm here because of your daughter" says Neil

They are all shocked at what he just said "Wait you mean Linka?" "What do you know about her?!" "Where is our sister?!" "You better let us go mister!" "Who the heck do you think you are?!" they all argue, Neil puts his shades back into his suit "My name is Neil Davion Spellman, I am the head of operations for Child Protective Services" says Neil

The Louds gasp in shock "You're daughters safe, it's you guys who aren't gonna be safe!" says Neil, they all know (some of them0 that this was not gonna end well, Neil puts his shades back on "You should Fear me!" says Neil, and Leon is chasing Sergei who still has the baby attacking him "Help! Help!" "Stay Still Dude!" while Neil stands firmly looking menacing

Later at the Royal Woods Police Station, the loud brothers are being interrogated one by one, but none of them were willing to talk, so they decided to talk to the parents "So, what did you guys do to your daughter?" asks Neil "Well ….. Uh ……I ……. I want a lawyer?" says Lynn Sr., Rita slaps her face "Look we don't know where she is, and obviously you know! So where is my daughter?!" says Rita

"Ma'am I'm the one who asks questions here, not you" says Neil, then Rita starts crying "I just want to see Linka again! Please! I know we did wrong!" Rita cries, then Lynn Sr. breaks down crying "I'm a horrible father!" says Lynn Sr., Neil could see these guys had regret, but it won't be fully committed until the Boys confess, then Neil remembers, there's one child who can confess to him

"So, tell me your name" says Neil "My name is Loni Loud sir" says Loni "Now, Loni, could you tell me what happened with your sister?" asks Neil "Well, the other brothers said that I shouldn't say anything to you" says Loni "Okay, well maybe not to me, how about her" Neil points towards Leni, who just entered the room "Hey it's you again, the one with the broken car" says Loni "Hello" says Leni

"I'll leave you two be" says Neil, he steps out of the room, leaving his daughter to deal with this air head "so, I was wondering, what kind of dinner do you like, mine is salmon, or was it steak, gee, I can't remember" says Loni 'Wow, I must've been really dumb back then' Leni thinks to herself "Hey Loni" asks Leni "Yeah!" says Loni "Could you tell me what happened with your sister Linka?" asks Leni

"Sure! Anything for a girl like you!" says Loni "Okay, so Lynn said she was bad luck, so we decided not to bring her to any of our events, then she said she wasn't bad luck, but the others said that she was lying, so I went along as well" says Loni 'Oh My God, he's so dumb!' Leni says in her thoughts "Then during Lynn's next game, he won a home run, which is weird because he was running around the Diamond and not home" says Loni 'This guys a joke!' says Leni in her thoughts

"Anyway, as we celebrated, this squirrel was cheering with us, and turned out to be Linka, which proved she wasn't bad luck" says Loni "As long as she wore the suit" says Loni, hearing that made Leni's stomach turn "So we told her to keep wearing the suit so we won't get bad luck ever again, then Loki said that the suit would get worn out soon" says Loni

"So Lynn, was able to borrow more suits from his school. So whenever the squirrel suit looked like a mess, we would change her in her sleep, didn't want my sisters dreams to be interrupted if we wake her" says Loni, Leni is trying real hard to keep a straight face "So then we continued to bringing her to all of our events, Luke's band rehearsal's, Loki's golf tournaments, Lane's stand-up comedy routines" says Loni

"My male fashion shows, Lynn's sports events, Lars's services, Leif's alligator wrestling, Lexx's stage performances, Levi's science demonstrations, he really needed a test subject" Leni's eye starts to twitch "Oh and Mom and Dad's jobs too, she did have a few accidents when she came with us, but we just shrugged it off, we knew she was fine" says Loni

And that was the breaking point for Leni "So, now that you know about my sister, how about we get to know each other" says Loni, Leni doesn't respond "Miss, I didn't really catch your name" says Loni "do you need water? Cause I can-""AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Leni lunges at him and tries to strangle his throat "What the heck?! Lady Stop!" says Loni, he was able to knock her off of him

"I know we just met but I-"then Leni punches him in the face and pins him to the ground, repeatedly beating him up, the doors open and Neil separates them "Alright slugger, that's enough!" says Neil "Why would you do that to your own sister?! You monster!" yells Leni as tears roll down her face, Loni slowly gets back up, only to be kicked in the gut by Neil "Stay down kid, you'll live longer" says Neil

Later they escort Loni back with his brothers, who look shocked at Loni's condition "What did you do to him?!" yells Loki, the parents also tend to Loni "this is abuse!" says Lynn Sr., then Neil pulls out a paper "Loud Family, you are hear by sentenced to court for the case of your Sister/Daughter Linka, for Child Abuse" says Neil, they all look in shock "Lies! Lies I say!" says Lexx

"Yeah! how would you know that brah!" says Luke "You've got nothing on us" says Lars "Actually we do!" says Neil "We got all the evidence and confession we need to put you guys away and thanks to Loni as well" says Neil "So you beat him up afterwards!" says Leif "I didn't beat him up, she did" Neil moves to the side revealing

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Sunset and Jordan "What the what?!" says Luke "Alternate dimensions!" says Levi "took you that long to figure out brainiac" says Lisa "I was the one who beat the crud out of the moron!" yells Leni "And I'm not dumb anymore!" she adds, the Louds couldn't believe what they were seeing, then they gasp when they see Gwen arrive with Lily and Linka

To be continued ……

**This is getting Intense, the drama is about to heat up, what will happen next, and is Sergei still running around screaming with a baby attacking him? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spells and Louds, Please leave review and tell me what you think**


	25. Ch25 Gender bent Luck part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 25: Gender bent Luck part 3**

The Loud brothers and parents were shocked to see Linka, alive and well, and no longer wearing the .squirrel suit "Linka! You're okay!" says Lynn Sr "We were worried sick sweetie!" says Rita, Linka is still hiding behind Gwen "Really?" asks Linka "Yeah!" "We thought something bad happened to you!" "We're really sorry sis!" the brothers start to plead

Then Loni starts to stir, he regains consciousness and gets up "What's going on and why does my face hurt so much?" says Loni, then he spots Linka through the bars "Hey! It's Linka! You're okay! You got us all worried there sis! Now we can go home and be a family again" says Loni, then he gets confused "Wait, where's the suit is? You know what it doesn't matter, we still got more you can try" says Loni

"Loni!" the brothers yell "What? I thought you guys were worried that we might not have good luck anymore?" asks Loni, they all turn around to see Linka start to cry, Gwen hugs her for comfort "Linka! It's not like that!" "We weren't gonna send you back into the suit! We swear!" "Please come home sis!" "We're really sorry!" the family starts to call out to her

"How can I trust all of you?!" yells Linka, everyone remains silent "You treated me like I was nothing! You kept me out of the house! You made me wear that stupid suit! And now you have more of those things! Didn't you know how much I was suffering in there?!" yells Linka "I have actually" says Levi, they all turn to him in shock "What?" asks Linka

"I first noticed you getting extremely uncomfortable when we went to Aloha beach after Lynn's game, I was going to see what was going to happen if the outcome was to continue, I was sure to give my observation, 2 to 3 weeks, but I must've got side tracked by all of my Nobel Prize wins, forgive me Linka, I was a fool to believe in such superstitious nonsense" says Levi as he looks down with regret

Linka starts to build up anger "You got sidetracked! You're supposed to be the child prodigy! And you got sidetracked!" yells Linka, then she falls to her knees and cries "Linka?" asks Lars "We're sorry" says Leif, Lincoln and Jordan approach the sobbing white haired girl and bring her back with the others, where they all proceed to give her a group hug

The alternate Loud's could only watch as their sister/daughter is getting comforted by people they don't know, then Loki's anger builds up "It was Lynn's fault! He made her go! He called her bad luck!" yells Loki "He's right! This was all my fault! Just let everyone else go! And take me instead!" says Lynn Jr, Neil breaks away from the group hug and approaches the holding cell

"Yes, it is true that you were the one who started it, but all of you got involved quickly and put your little sister in danger, and the result child neglect, you may all seem innocent, but you're all accessories to a crime" says Neil "I know we're stylish, but that doesn't make sense" says Loni, then Leni tries to attack him "Shut up! Just shut up!" yells Leni, Neil had to hold her back "Leni! Stop!"

Then Martin arrives "Alright, let's get this thing over with, Linka if you come with me" says Martin, Linka nods and follows her into the interrogation room "Linka!" "Where are you going?!" "Sis!" but she ignores them and closes the door, the only thing the alternate louds can do is wait, just then the door opens and coming into the police station was the female version of bobby

"You gotta be kidding me" says Lori "Where is he?!" yells Bebe/Roberta Santiago, she then sees her boyfriend "Loki!" says Bebe "Babe!" says Loki "Oh Barf!" says the Spellman's and Louds, the teenage couple hug each other through the bars, then Bebe breaks the hug, and slaps him in the face, Hard! "How could you do that to Linka?! Your own sister!" she yells

Loki touches where his girlfriend slapped him "Babe? Bebe?" asks Loki "Don't you ever call me that! In fact don't ever call me again Loud! Because……. We're through! I'm breaking up with you!" she yells, the others just watch as Loki starts to beg for her forgiveness "Please Bebe! I didn't mean it!" begs Loki, but she turns away from him, crossing her arms and crying

"Ou of my way!" yells another voice, they all turn to see Ronnie Anne's male counterpart "Where's Linka?!" yells Ronaldo/Ronnie Santiago, then he sees the loud brothers in a holding cell "You!" he walks towards them, but he's being held back by his sister "What did you do to Linka?! Answer me!" he yells, the loud brothers didn't know what to say, and then Ronnie sees the parents

"And what have you two been doing? Nothing! All you did was let your daughter suffer from them! You are the worst parents ever!" yells Ronnie "Ron! Please! They're not worth it anymore! Right now Linka needs us!" says Bebe, Ronnie calms down "Where is she?" he turns to Neil "In the interrogation room, giving her confession for the court" says Neil

Ronnie sighs, as he turns that's when he sees Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luan, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily, along with everyone else "What is happening here?" asks Ronnie, Lincoln approaches the two Santiago siblings "I think you two need to sit down for this" says Lincoln, soon after explaining who they are and why they're there, Gwen gives some hot cocoa to Bebe and Ronnie

"Wow, that's almost unbelievable!" says Ronnie, then Bebe looks to Lori "You look kinda pretty, beautiful to be exact" says Bebe, Lori feels awkward at her words "Thanks, I think" says Lori "Do you have a boyfriend?" asks Bebe "Yeah, his name is Bobby Santiago, he moved to Great Lake City to be with his family the Casagrande's" says Lori "That's what we were gonna do" says Bebe

Loki looks in shock 'she was gonna move!' Loki says in his thoughts "Did you to ever got back together?" asks Bebe "We did, Lincoln was the one who made us a couple again" says Lori as she ruffles Lincoln's hair "That's nice, don't break your relationship, it's not easy finding that special someone" says Bebe, Lori sits next to Bebe and they hug

But then Lori breaks the hug, when she hears Bebe sniff her hair "Okay! This just got awkward!" says Lori "I'm sorry! It's just you smell so much nicer than Loki!" says Bebe, Ronnie looks at Lincoln "so, my girl version?" asks Ronnie "She's tough, nice sometimes, can be friendly" says Lincoln "Kinda like me" says Ronnie, then he notices the girl next to Lincoln

"And you are?" asks Ronnie "Jordan, friends call me girl Jordan" says Jordan "Weird, because we have a girl Jordan too, but I don't think she looks like you" says Ronnie "Okay, but my boy version almost looks like me?" asks Jordan "Yeah! He does" says Ronnie, then turns to Lincoln again "Hey man, thanks for helping Linka, I could've done something, but they got in the way" says Ronnie as he looks towards the loud brothers

Lincoln sighs "I just couldn't let he suffer more, I may have been through a lot of painful stuff, but what Linka was put through, is far more worse than mine" says Lincoln, Ronnie looks at the loud sisters "So you forgive them?" asks Ronnie "Yeah, I do, but trust is another thing, at least I still have Leni, Luna and Lily as my siblings" says Lincoln

Then the door opens again "Who is it now?!" says Neil, coming in, was Clyde's girl version "Linka!" yells Claire McBride "You have got to be kidding me" says Luna, then Claire sees the loud brothers "You sick monsters! She's your sister, why would you do that to her!" says Claire "And you!" she points to Loki "I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Claire walks away "Okay" replies Loki

"Hey Ronnie, is Linka alright?" asks Claire "She's fine, she's in the interrogation room right now" says Ronnie "Okay, hang in there" says Claire "Trying" replies Ronnie, then Claire sees the Loud sisters and Lincoln, but then she looks at Lincoln "Wow, you look just like Linka, only more boyish and kinda cute" says Claire, Lincoln is shocked at what she says

"Whoa, there sister, he's with me" says Jordan sounding annoyed "Take it easy, I was just saying" says Claire, then the interrogation room opens and coming out was Martin and Linka "She confessed everything, we have all the living proof we need to bring this to court!" says Martin "What!" "Linka!" "Why?!" "We're Family!" the Loud's start yelling

"You're not my family! Not anymore!" yells Linka, then she gets tackled by Claire "Linka! I'm so sorry I didn't help you, I should've known something was wrong, I'm so sorry!" cries Claire, Linka pets her back "It's okay Claire" says Linka, then Bebe and Ronnie approach her "You feeling okay little loud?" asks Bebe "I'm fine, just a little shaken, that's all" says Linka, then she sees Ronnie

"I ……. I ……. I'm sorry!" says Ronnie as tears roll down his face, Linka approaches him and gives him a hug "its okay Ronnie, I know you tried to help me, at least some people cared" says Linka, then Bebe and Claire join in on the hug, Lincoln and the others could only smile at the touching scene, then Neil and a couple of guards open the holding cell and cuff the Louds

"Linka! My Child!" "Linka!" "Please! We're Sorry!" "We didn't mean to!" "We won't do it again!" "We're innocent!" they all start crying as they are being led into an armored van, the officers close the doors and drive off, Linka sighs "Now what?" asks Claire "We still have to wait until court comes, then we can see our justice done" says Lincoln

"In the meantime, you can stay with us" says Neil, Linka nods in response, Claire looks concerned, but she understands, then Leon and Sergei arrive, with a pet carrier, though Sergei's face is heavily wrapped in bandaging, except for his eyes and nostrils "What the hell happened to you?" asks Neil "This thing happened!" Sergei hoists up revealing baby Leon Loud

"This kid is dangerous!" says Sergei "took me almost 1 hour and 15 minutes to yank him off of Sergei's face" says Leon, Neil looks at the angry baby, who then starts crying for his parents "This baby needs some rehabilitation" says Neil, Linka could only watch as an officer takes her once baby brother away "There's Donuts and Coffee" says Neil "Thanks!" replies Leon/Sergei

Later Linka says goodbye to Bebe, Ronnie and Claire, Linka then boards onto the side car of Lincoln's vulture with Jordan, they drive off, with Neil's Mercedes, Gwen's Mustang and Leni's Ford following behind, they were headed back to their Royal Woods, Soon Linka lays on her bed in Lincoln's room, she stares at the ceiling, wondering what will happen tomorrow

On the following day, in the alternate Royal Woods, at the Supreme Court of Justice, news reporters scramble to get interviews and comments from the now arriving loud family, Lynn Sr., Rita, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn Jr., Lars, Leif, Lexx and Levi all come out of the police van, wearing orange and chained to each other, while looking down in shame

Then Neil arrives in his car, along with him was Linka, Neil shields her from the press as they try to get an answer from her, they both head inside of the building, where they see the Loud family talking with their lawyer, who looks exactly like the lawyer of the louds from their world Damien Shaw, only the female version was Daniella Shaw "Okay, this is awkward" says Neil

It was time for the court case, a male judge ascends onto his seat "All rise for the honorable judge Michael Ackerman!" says the officer, surprisingly he looked exactly like his female version, well, except for the lack of hair on the top of his head, he starts the trial with Neil, who defends Linka "I would like to call on my first witness, Claire McBride!" says Neil

The interrogation with witnesses goes on smoothly, they were all willing to confess to what they saw, from Claire, Bebe, Ronnie, Boy Jordan, Liza (Liam), Zelda (Zach), Rosey (Rusty), Shawn (Stella), Principal Theodora Huggins, Alfred Johnson, Belle Grouse and almost everyone in royal woods, the lawyer of the loud's couldn't keep up with what was happening, they were losing

And finally, Martin arrives with the evidence, the squirrel suit, along with a box full of squirrel suits, this made the coach realize, that's where all of the backup mascot suits went, with all the evidence they need, the jury now sees the louds as guilty! As the court dismisses, Loni tries to approach Linka "I'm sorry Linka, I should've seen this coming, I guess I am a dumb loser!" says Loni

Deep down Linka felt bad for Loni, he was the dumbest in the family, but he still had a kind heart and an eye for fashion, Linka then hugs Loni, shocking everyone, Loni then hugs her back "I'm sorry it has to be this way" says Linka "I guess it's for the best sis" says Loni "He then breaks the hug and looks at Linka "Good luck with your new life Linka" says Loni "Thanks Loni" replies Linka with tears in her eyes

They all leave the court room, the sentences were settled Lynn Sr and Rita were sentenced to 10 years in prison, Loki, Luke and Lynn Jr will be sentenced to 8 years in Juvie, but once they reach adult age, they will be sent to an actual prison, Loni is to be sent to a mental hospital for 5 years, he needs his head checked, Lane is sentenced to 8 years in an asylum near Kansas City

The younger brothers will be sent to orphanages separately Lars is going to Philadelphia, Leif to Chicago, Lexx to Oregon, Levi to Louisiana and little baby Leon to an orphanage in New Jersey, the parents were devastated that their family was now broken, Linka just watches as they all are boarded into different police vans, but she does wave goodbye to Loni and he waves back

Linka was still at a crossroads, where would she go now, then Neil got down to her level "Do you wanna stay in this world?" asks Neil, Linka looks down in sadness, she is still haunted by memories of all the wrong doings her brothers did "No, I don't!" says Linka, Claire, Ronnie and Bebe overhear their conversation

"Do you wanna stay with me and my family?" asks Neil, Linka opens her eyes and looks at Neil with tears in her eyes "You mean-" "Yes, Linka, do you wanna be a part of the Spellman family?" asks Neil, Linka smiles and then hugs him "Dad!" says Linka as she cries, Neil hugs her back "Welcome to the family darling" says Neil, Linka's friends could only watch as Linka gets adopted

Linka then breaks the hug and sees Claire and the others, they approach Linka "I know we're best friends and that we would be best friends forever, but right now I need to find peace with my past, and I cannot be here to do it" says Linka "I understand girl, just call me sometime okay?" says Claire "I'll try" says Linka, she then turns to see the Santiago's

"Thanks for being an older sister figure to me Bebe" says Linka "Your Welcome Linka, and now you have three older sisters" says Bebe, they then hug each other "Take care Linka" says Bebe "I will" replies Linka, she then breaks the hug and turns to Robbie, who looks down in sadness and kicks the dirt, Linka approaches him, an awkward silence is in between them

"So I guess this is it" says Ronnie "Yeah, I guess this is it" replies Linka "I hope you'll be happy where you are" says Ronnie "I don't wanna see you hurt like that again Linka, and I'm sorry for all those times I bullied you" says Ronnie, Linka was touched at how much his tough heart cares, so she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him "Good bye Ronnie" says Linka "Smell ya later Linka" replies Ronnie and he hugs her back

Later Neil and Linka come out of the great gate, the portal closes behind them and they're greeted by the Spellman's who have already set up the decorations for the party "Welcome to the family!" they all cheer "Thanks everyone" says Linka, Lincoln approaches her "I guess we're roomies now huh?" says Lincoln "I guess we are" replies Linka

They fist bump each other "Linc Twins?" says Lincoln, Linka smiles "Linc Twins" says Linka, then they hug each other, the whole family then joins in on the group hug, welcoming the newest member of the family, Neil looks back at the great gate 'I wonder what other Loud universes are out there? I guess only time can tell!' says Neil to his thoughts

While that was happening, at a diner in Royal Woods, Carol is taking in orders, for customers, then the doors open "Hey there, just take a seat wherever you like" says Carol "I'll be with you in a sec" says Carol as she brings the sandwich and fries to a customer's table "Take your time little lady, I'm in no rush" says the stranger with a Texan accent

The stranger sits on the counter tables, Carol gets a pen and paper "Alright sir, what will you be having?" asks Carol "Apple Pie, one slice and Coffee, Black" says the cowboy "Okay then, it'll be a sec" says Carol "So, are you new here sir?" asks Carol as she gives him his coffee and pie, the cowboy uses his fork to slice a small piece of the pie and eat it, he then takes a sip from his coffee

"You can say that" says the cowboy "Well, you'll be happy to know that Royal Woods is a safe place, we got heroes here saving the day" says Carol "Is that so?" asks the cowboy, then Carol remembers something "Since you're new here, the diner has this thing in remembering our customers, we're a family friendly place" says Carol, she has a pen and paper "So, what's your name sir?" asks Carol

"McCree" he lowers his hat onto the table revealing "Jesse McCree" (Cue Overwatch Music)

To be continued ……

**Case closed, Linka has been liberated from her torcher, a new member of the louds is ready to be part of the adventure and a hero from another world has arrived to tell everyone "It's High Noon!" what will happen next? Tune in for the next chapter of Spells and Louds, Please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**If you don't know what Bebe Santiago, Ronnie Santiago or Claire McBride looks like, go see the deviantart images by CruellaDeVil84, that's where I got the idea**

**PS – I do not own Jesse McCree, all credit goes to Overwatch, Which is owned by Blizzard Entertainment**


	26. Ch26 New Life and Old Memories

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 26: New Life and Old Memories**

On the following morning at Spellman Estate, Linka awakens, she sees her brother Lincoln stretching as he wakes up, Lincoln turns to see his twin (sort of) already up "Morning sis" greets Lincoln "Morning bro" replies Linka, Linka gets off of her bed and looks outside of the balcony, Lincoln approaches her "First morning of your new life" says Lincoln "Yeah, it is" replies Linka

Lincoln lets Linka use the bathroom first, after she was done Lincoln took the bathroom, after both finish showering and changing into their daytime clothes, they leave the bedroom and run into Luna, Leni and Sunset who are already dressed for the day "Morning Linka" they greet "Morning guys" replies Linka, they all head downstairs to the kitchen

Upon arrival they see their mom, Gwen, already feeding Lily "Morning kids" greets Gwen "Morning mom" they all reply, breakfast as already on their plates, bacon wrapped sunny side up eggs and a glass of juice (How their dad makes it is unknown), as they eat their breakfast, Neil enters from the backdoor "Morning kids" greets Neil "Morning Dad/Pops" they reply

Then Neil sees Linka "First day to school in a new life huh?" asks Neil "More like, first day in a new life, in a new world" replies Linka, Neil chuckles "I talked with the principal, you're now officially a student of Royal Woods Elementary" says Neil "Thanks dad, I kinda figured you'd do that" replies Linka, after eating breakfast, they all collect their school supplies and head off to school

Linka is sitting on the side car of Lincoln's bike, behind them was Leni, Luna and Sunset in Leni's ford Edsel, Lincoln and Linka arrive at Royal Woods Elementary, where they are greeted by Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa "Hi Linka" they greet "Hey guys" replies Linka, Lucy approaches her "So, how are you doing so far?" asks Lucy "I'm doing well, just a few nightmares, but I'm good" replies Linka

Lincoln was a bit concerned for his new sister, she had a small nightmare last night, Lincoln was hoping it wasn't too serious, after the fall of her Loud family, she still needs to try and move on from the suffering she went through, and she has a phobia of squirrels now "Well we better get inside" says Lincoln, they all nod in agreement and head into the school

They all go their separate ways, except for Lincoln and Linka, Lincoln shows Linka's locker was next to his, while their putting their things away, Lincoln gets ambushed from behind by Jordan "Got ya! Handsome!" yells Jordan, Lincoln overpowers her and kisses her lips, Linka just watches and smiles 'They are so smitten for each other' Linka in her thoughts

Then they see their friends "Hey guys!" says Lincoln and Jordan, their friends greet them back, but then they were shocked to see Linka "So the rumors are true!" says Mollie "Lincoln's got himself a twin sister" says Kat "You mean a sister from another world" says Stella "You sure she's not a clone?" asks Zach "She sure does have some similarities with Lincoln" says Liam

"Hello" says Linka, as they all greet her, Clyde arrives and is shocked to see Lincoln's girl version "Hi there, you must be Clyde" says Linka, Clyde gets nervous "Well, uh, yeah! I'm Clyde! And you are?" asks Clyde nervously "Linka Spellman, I'm Lincoln sort of twin sister" says Linka, Clyde starts to sweat a little "Oh wow, that's great, well, I gotta go!" says Clyde as he hides in the boys bathroom

They all look confused "What was that about?" asks Rusty "Oh, you know clyde" says Sadie, then they start talking to Lincoln's sister "So, do we have gender bent versions where you were from?" "What's mine like?" "Is mine a pretty little lady?" "I hope mine likes what I like" they all start asking her, Linka was happy to answer their questions

Meanwhile in the boy's bathroom, Clyde looks at himself in the mirror "Come on Clyde, get it together, so what if she looks like Lincoln, and why she smells so nice and has that cute chipped tooth" then Clyde starts to daze into love sickness, then he realizes something was terribly wrong "Oh no! I think I'm in love with Linka!" says Clyde in panic "Does that mean I think Lincoln is beautiful too?"

At class Mrs. Johnson was surprised by Linka's presence and she was just like her brother, as smart and clever as Lincoln, Clyde just looks at her, during dodge ball, thanks to Jordan and Lincoln, she was able to throw and dodge in the gym, giving their team a win, Clyde stares at Linka not knowing the scorpion formation just moved, and he's out of the game

Then came lunch, Lincoln and Jordan's friends are chatting with Linka, Lincoln was happy that his sister made new friends, then all of a sudden Clyde approaches "Hi Clyde" greets Lincoln "Yeah, okay" says Clyde as he ignores Lincoln 'that was weird' Lincoln to his thoughts, Clyde then sits next to Linka "Oh hi, Clyde" greets Linka, Clyde gets nervous again and sweaty, then he gets up and runs off

"What was that about?" asks Jordan, Lincoln was getting suspicious about Clyde, later in science class, Lincoln, Jordan and Linka partnered up, then Clyde arrives "Hey guys, mind if join in?" asks clyde, Lincoln and Jordan looks at him confused "Umm, sure" they reply "Cool!" says Clyde, they begin on the chemical compound, but Clyde was too busy staring at Linka, to not realize "Boom!"

Scene change to nurses office, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and Clyde are being treated for their burns "What the heck Clyde?!" yells Lincoln, who's holding an ice pack to his head "Sorry guys, my bad" says Clyde "What's with you today?" asks Jordan "I don't know what you're talking about?" replies Clyde nervously, but Linka can see something was up

"Clyde, I know your gender bent version, Claire McBride, and you two aren't that much different, so I know when your acting odd, what's going on?" asks Linka, Clyde gets sweaty, his eyes start to dilate and then "Linka, I think I'm in love with you!" says Clyde, he then covers his mouth, they all look at him in disbelief and shock "This was unexpected" said Jordan

"I'm sorry, what?" asks Linka "It's just, you're so pretty and cute, you're white hair, you're chipped tooth, the way you smile, you're laugh is just so contagious and the way you walk is so enchanting, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" says Clyde, Jordan looks at Lincoln and all of his features, while Lincoln looks at Clyde with shock

Linka blushes scoots away from him "Clyde, I'm flattered by your words, but" Clyde looks at her with sadness "I'm not looking for a relationship yet" said Linka, Clyde's heart shatters like Lynn's baseball hitting a glass vase "What?" asks Clyde "You're a sweet guy, it's just that, I don't think I wanna go for a guy like you, and you kinda remind me of Claire, it's just weird" says Linka

Clyde then starts to panic "but, but I ……. We and ……. Are you sure?" asks Clyde, Linka nods "Sorry Clyde, I can see you as a friend only" said Linka, and Clyde's shattered heart is getting run over by Lola's pink car "Oh, okay then" says Clyde "But you never know, someday we could be a thing right?" said Clyde, Linka then backs away from Clyde

Suddenly Clyde's nose starts to bleed, to Lincoln this could only mean one thing "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" said Lincoln, Clyde covers his nostril, even Linka's seen this before when Claire sees Loki "Oh dear god no" said Linka, even Jordan backs up, they all look at Clyde smiling, Lincoln approaches him "You are still a friend, but stay away from my sister!" Lincoln threatens

Clyde feels tense from those words "Yeah, sure thing" Clyde said nervously, Lincoln, Jordan and Linka walk away as the last bell rings, Clyde just watches Linka walk away "Someday" said Clyde with hearts in his eyes, as they all leave the school, Jordan decides to hang out with Lincoln and Linka at their house, she boards the side car with Linka and they drive off, with Clyde watching them from a distance

The kids arrive at Spellman estate, driving alongside them was Leni, Luna and Sunset, they park their vehicles and walk towards their house "So how was your first new day in school?" asks Leni "Let's see, I passed my first quiz, wasn't that hard, I aced at dodge ball, I made lots of new friends and, what else? Oh yeah! Clyde has a crush on me" said Linka looking annoyed

"What?!" they all yell "It's true" replied Lincoln "Nose bleed and all" said Jordan "Oh no!" said Leni "This is gonna be a problem" said Luna "If I can recall what you guys told me about Clyde, he gets a nose bleed, acts like a robot and passes out?" asked Sunset, they all nod in response "Just like Claire" said Linka "Whoa, that guy needs help" said Sunset

They enter the house where they see Neil, Gwen, Leon, Sergei, Martin, Victor and a stranger on the couch in a cowboy attire "Mom, Dad, what's going on? Who is this guy?" asked Lincoln "Kids, this is Jesse McCree" said Neil, Lincoln's eyes go wide "What?" said Lincoln "Take a seat guys" said Sergei, they all sit next to their parents and see the cowboy drinking coffee

"So, you guys are the heroes of this world?" asked McCree, they nod in response "Interesting, where I'm from, we became heroes after a crisis" said McCree, then a silence remains "So, you're the hero of Overwatch?" asked Lincoln "Call me a member of the Blackwatch division, but yeah, I was a member of Overwatch" replies McCree

"Wow, dig the outfit bro" said Luna "What happened to your arm?" asked Leni, McCree just looks at them and chuckles "You can say, I may have had a little trouble with a big robot" said McCree, Lincoln knows what he means, but he'd rather not mention it "so, you guys doing well as heroes?" asked McCree, they then tell him all of the amazing stuff they did across the realms

McCree was amazed at what these young heroes have done, from battling evil adults, fighting off ghosts and clashing with giant transforming robots "Well I'll be damned, you guys really are heroes, kinda reminds me of the good old days" said McCree as he places his empty cup on the table, they all look at him with concern "Do you miss the old days?" asked Jordan

McCree sighs, he remembers when he was a member of the Deadlock gang with Ashe, being a member of Overwatch, all of his friends and colleagues and then he remembers when Reyes compromised their mission to stop Talon "Let's just say, that there are something not meant to be remembered again" said McCree, they all understood, especially Linka

Then a raven enters the room and morphs into the Guardian "So, this is the guy who came here?" asked Gyro, they all nodded, Gyro looks to McCree "I'm gonna guess, you're the man who can take me back home, am I right?" asked McCree "Indeed I am" said Gyro, McCree sighs "Very well then, but before I go, is it alright if I do some more sightseeing of this place?" asked McCree

Gyro was getting suspicious, but he also knows of the world where he comes from, the fact that Overwatch is recalling its members, but McCree believes it's not gonna go well "Alright then, but I suggest they come along with you" said Gyro, McCree looks at the Spellman family, he smiles "Well alright then, at least I have some company along for the ride" said McCree

They all arrive at Ketchum Park, Sergei and Leon volunteered to buy lunch, while Leni makes a call to Lori and the others about their new guest, the Louds (except for the parents who are at work) arrive at the park "Hey guys" greets Lincoln "Hi Lincoln/Linky" the Louds reply, then McCree gets up from the bench "Well, these are the people you once called family" said McCree

They were shocked at the cowboy, his outfit, his robot arm and his intense gesture "Hello, I'm Lori Loud, I'm the eldest and also known as Volcana" said Lori "Well it's a pleasure to meet you" said McCree, he eventually gets greeted by the other louds, though he tries not tell everything to Lisa, but he was okay with Lana, since she likes cowboy stuff as well

Leon and Sergei return with sandwiches and pie, they all gather to eat lunch, after eating, that's when they hear a store alarm, they all get ready to hero up, but then they were halted by McCree "Hang back folks, let me take care of this" said McCree, he walks towards the alarm's location, Lincoln can only know as something awesome was about to happen

At a nearby convenient store, three ski masked men, threaten the cashier and his wife with pistols, the couple put money into the bag, until the door's bell rings, they all turn to see a cowboy, the men point their guns at him "Hey now folks, let's not start some trouble here, this is a friendly town from what I heard" said McCree

The three men see McCree holding his gun, one of them then points his gun back to the couple "Put your weapon away or I shoot their brains out" yells the robber, the couple beg for mercy, McCree did not like this at all, so he puts his Peacekeeper Revolver away, Lincoln and the others arrive outside of the store, but all they can do is watch

McCree lowers his head "It's high noon" said McCree, an ominous silence is then heard, the three robbers don't know what's happening, they still point their weapons at the cowboy and the couple, the silence is still in the area, what they don't know is that McCree is waiting for the clock, silence still, the heroes were confused, but not Lincoln "This is gonna be good" said Lincoln

Silence still, the three men start to sweat, McCree is still looking down, and a tumble weed stumble by them and ……….. the clock strikes twelve, in quick motion, McCree draws out his Peacekeeper and fires three rounds on the men, hitting them by either their legs or shoulders, the three men go down in agonizing pain, and just as McCree spins his gun and puts it back into its holster

The heroes come inside, Neil, Leon and Sergei pick up the robbers and call the police, the couple were greatful for McCree, as they leave the store, they watch as the cops arrest the men and take them away (their gonna need a hospital first) they return to the park, where they start asking him how he just did that "It's simple really, you just gotta have a Dead eye" said McCree

They take McCree to many places around their town, even to Dairy Land which isn't the best thing for him, he did not want to lose his hat or his lunch, they showed him their powers and what they can do with their Pokémon, McCree was amazed at the powered animals, especially seeing a little bunny rabbit unleash an ice breath

He even hears of the stories Linka's been through, McCree felt as if he understood her, the fact that she was betrayed by her family, was like how his family was torn apart after the attack on the Overwatch base, McCree thought that some part of him should've answered the recall, but he couldn't bear the memories of the past or his old friends

Later it was time for McCree to head back home, they all gathered around the great gate "You know folks, this has been something, like when I was with my old team" said McCree "Well we do treat each other as family" said Gwen, McCree chuckles "Yeah, family" said McCree, then Gyro opens the Great Gate "It's time Jesse" said Gyro

Before McCree leaves he looks back at them "You all take care now, especially you Linka" said McCree, Linka waves to him "Take care dude!" "Good luck over there!" "Stay safe Jesse" "Rock on Cowboy!" "Serve 'em some justice McCree!" then Linka speaks "Do the right thing Jesse" said Linka, the cowboy smirks "I'll keep that in mind little lady" said McCree "Till we meet again, partners" and with that he's gone

On the other side McCree sees Ashe's bike "Same as I left it" said McCree, then he remembers what Linka said to him from before "Even if you think something bad is gonna happen to your Overwatch friends, just know this, no matter what force gets in your way, you get through it together, as a family" McCree looks to the stars

"You were right little lady, the World needs more heroes, and I need my family, and right now they could use all the help they can get" McCree starts the bike and drives off, into the night "Hang tight Overwatch! Here comes Jesse McCree!"

Later at Royal Woods, night has already fallen, the Spellman's are all fast asleep, and so are the louds, meanwhile at FutureTech, Martin and Victor are closing up shop "We finished the new sickle walker" said Martin "At least it's better than the Reaper Prototype!" said Victor in annoyance "Yeah, I don't know what went wrong there" said Martin as he goes through the blueprints

Just then they hear footsteps, Martin grabs a photon blaster and Victor readies his Tesla powers "Who's there?" asked Martin "Show yourself!" said Victor "I heard of you people, trying to advance into the society of technological advancements, perhaps you all need a little push into the future, if you wish to survive" said a mysterious voice

"Enough games! Who are you?" yells Martin, then out of the shadows is a baled man, with a beard and mustache and is wearing a trench coat "You need someone who can show you how to better aid the multiverse itself, there are battles to come and I am here to help you" said the stranger, Martin and Victor look at him with confusion "who are you?" they asked

"My name is Kane, I am the leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, the Guardian sent me here, but God told me, that my ascension was not meant to be, now my destiny is to bring good into the Realms" said Kane, this made the two FutureTech men confused, Kane smirks and two robotic soldiers come up from behind him "Let's begin shall we"

To be continued …….

**There you have it, Linka has a new life, Clyde is now crushing over Lincoln's new sister, a cowboy has learned his lesson and a new ally has arrived, but, is he a friend or foe? Stay tuned for the next chapter on Spells and Louds! I've had a rough day today, dealing with how to get a Deviantart account and asked to be the co-founder of a community that RawToonage Press made, I nearly lost my cool at that point!****Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Ch27 the Hand of Kane

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 27: The Hand of Kane**

At Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln and Linka head to their lockers, as Linka opens her locker she is overwhelmed by a flood of flowers "Linka!" yells Lincoln, he digs through the flowers to look for her, Lana and Lola also see this and help Lincoln, then a hand comes out, Lincoln grabs Linka and pulls her out

Linka then breathes again and coughs up a daisy "What the heck?!" yells Linka, Lincoln looks at the flood of flowers and sees a note "Hope you enjoyed this gift, I hope you will be mine and our hearts fly together, love Clyde" said Lincoln, Linka sighs "This is gonna become a thing now isn't it?" asked Linka, Lincoln crushes the note and throws it in the garbage can "Yeah, and I don't think it's gonna stop" said Lincoln

"Well now you know how Lori feels" said Lana "Yeah, whenever he leaves her a lot of things at our door step" replied Lola "sounds like what Claire does to Loki" said Linka, then they all hear the bell ring "Well, we should head off to class now, you guys as well" said Lincoln "Bye Lincoln, Bye Linka, said the twins as they head off to their classroom, Lincoln and Linka as well, but Clyde hides from around the corner and smiles

For the whole school day, Clyde has been sending Notes and gifts to Linka, to Lincoln it's pretty annoying, to Linka it's really weird and awkward, to Jordan she has no idea what to do about it, Clyde has been sent to the principal's office multiple times for not listening in class and sending notes, the teachers know Clyde would never do this, especially in class

They even had to call his dad's and tell them of what's happened, he even confesses for his love to Linka, which shocks both his dad's and huggins "first Lori, now this" said Harold "I'll make the call to doctor Lopez" said Howards "I don't understand, he takes sessions with this doctor Lopez and he's still not improving" said Principal Huggins

"Well Dr. Lopez said that he's making progress" said Howard "How is this making any progress?" asked Huggins "Well, he's over Lori" said Harold, Principal Huggins can only rub his fingers to his temples "Look, I'll just make this a warning to you McBride's, If your son keeps up this act, I will have to suspend him" said Huggins, the two dad's gasp and so does Clyde 'What have I done?'

Later at the end of school, all of the students are headed home, Lincoln, Link and Jordan notice Clyde boarding his dad's car, Clyde sees them and waves happily at them, but they don't wave back, instead they just board Lincoln's Vulture bike and drive off, Clyde then stops waving and sighs "What am I gonna do?" said Clyde as he boards his dad's car

Later as they drive onward, they spot Luan in her clown suit, carrying all of her clown gear, they stop "Hey Luan" Linka calls out, Luan turn and sees them "Oh, hi guys!" greets Luan "Mime, Mime" said Mime Junior who was in her hair the whole time "you headed home?" asked Lincoln "Yeah, just got off from birthday, though I didn't expect them to be babies" said Luan

They noticed from all of the cake mess on her and the smell of baby formula "Well, do you need a ride home?" asked Lincoln, Luan was shocked at Lincoln's offer "Are you sure? There's only one side car" said Luan "Actually there's two" said Lincoln, he pushes the button on the bikes handle and another side car appears from the other side of the bike, they all were shocked at this

"When did you get that installed?" asked Jordan "I asked martin to add a few more tweaks to her" said Lincoln "So, Luan, hop on?" asked Lincoln, Luan smiles and places her clowning gear and herself into the side car, and they drive off, soon they arrive at the loud house "Thanks for the lift Lincoln" said Luan "Mime!" said Mime Junior "No prob" replied Lincoln

"I know you've been having a hard time lately" said Lincoln who feels a little guilt, Luan then has a sad face "Yeah, I mean I was in an asylum for two months, so pretty much, not many people around here wants me to perform at their kids birthday parties" replied Luan "Sorry for that" said Lincoln "No, don't be, being in there, gave me a clear understanding at what I've done" said Luan

"You helped me change my mind Lincoln, even though I'm no longer with Benny and Giggles has stopped talking to me as well, I just wanna say thanks Lincoln, I've already toned down all of my pranks and Pranksmageddon is no longer my thing, but I still do puns, so that part of me hasn't changed" said Luan "Mime!" said mime junior, Lincoln smiles

"I know I should feel bad, but I'm also glad that you're becoming a better person Luan" said Lincoln "And hey, if being a comedian doesn't work out for me, there's always plan B" said Luan "Really? Whats that?" asked Linka, Luan just chuckles "Let's just say it's a surprise for the world to love" replied Luan, Lincoln doesn't know what she means, but he now trusts her

"Okay Luan, well, we better get going now" said Lincoln "See you guys around, don't be stranger! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, Lincoln smirks "At least that's one thing I'm okay with" said Lincoln "See you around Luan" said Linka and Jordan as they drive off, Luan and Mime junior wave goodbye to them "Yeah plan B" said Luan as she looks at the poster she has in her hair that reads: help wanted script writer

As Lincoln and Linka prepare to drop Jordan off to her house, they receive an incoming message "Hello?" asked Lincoln "Lincoln, it's martin, you're mom and dad are headed to FutureTech, and you should to, there's something you gotta see" said Martin, he didn't sound worried "Okay then, we're on our way" replied Lincoln "I'll tell you're older sisters as well" said Martin

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka arrive at the FutureTech parking lot, as well as Neil, Gwen, Leni, Luna and Sunset "Where's Lily?" asked Leni "She's back home taking a nap, no need to worry, the Pokémon are watching over her" said Gwen "And Harv as well" said Neil "Do you guys know why McKenzie called?" asked Sunset "No, not really" said Jordan, then they all head inside

Linka was amazed at the holograms flying around, it was all of the ingenious tech designed by FutureTech industries, they then enter the Ware house Lab, where all of the inventions of FutureTech are placed, they see Martin and Victor talking to a bald man in a trench coat "Glad you guys could make it" said Victor "What's this about McKenzie? And who's this guy?" asked Lincoln

"Greetings little hero, my name is Kane, I am the leader of the ruthless organization known as the Brotherhood of Nod" said Kane, they were kinda confused about what he said "Okay, and you're point brah?" asked Luna "His point is that he was sent here by the guardian to help improve our technology" said Martin "Let's just say I used to be a villain" replied Kane

They all gasped, except for Martin and Victor "And why are you here?" asked Neil being all suspicious, Kane smirks "I see that you truly care for the safety and protection of not just the people of this world, but also to those from across the realms, the guardian was right choose you to host Deathwing's soul" said Kane "Ugh, thanks, I guess" replied Neil

"Mister Kane, what did you mean by, you used to be a villain?" asked Leni, Kane smiles at her curiosity "Well, as you should know, I am not from this realm, I am from another world, a world that has been at war for far too long, the guardian calls it, the Tiberian Twilight" said Kane "Sounds like a cool name for a movie" said Lincoln "Or a video game" replied Linka

"In that world, I was leading my fanatical empire, the Brotherhood of Nod, against the Global Defense Initiative, also known as the GDI, I have waged war on them for a long time, and I was killed by them many times as well" said Kane "Wait, killed many times? What do you mean?' asked Gwen "Have any of you heard of the story of Able and Cain?" asked Kane

Some of them nod, but the others don't know (Lincoln, Linka, Leni, Luna and Sunset) "Well, there are two brothers, they were hard working men, but Able was getting everything he needed for survival, while Cain struggled, even the prayers of god could not have worked, then one day, Cain killed his brother Able, therefore angering the lord almighty" said Kane

Then Neil and Gwen realized what he meant "No" Neil backs up, Gwen just covers her mouth, their kids were confused, even Martin and Victor were horrified, Kane just looks down in shame "As punishment, God made Cain immortal, he wandered the earth as a man who could not age, nor die, but his lover though was not like him, and with that, he was truly alone" said Kane

Lincoln then put the pieces of the puzzle together "You're Cain?" asked Lincoln, Kane turns to him "Yes, Yes I am" answered Kane "What happened to you?" asked Victor "I spent my entire life, watching wars, strife, chaos and destruction, I couldn't fall in love, not without watching them slowly wither away" said Kane "Oh you poor thing" said Leni

"Don't give me pity" said Kane sounding a bit angered, they all look at him with caution "When World War 2 ended, I took advantage of the situation and joined side with the Russians for the cold war, but I was just using them, I was secretly amassing an army for my own, a powerful army, an advanced army, and I called them" "The Brotherhood of Nod" said Neil "Exactly" replied Kane

"I spread my gospel, I gave them a belief, that we can bring order and balance to the conflicts and the corrupted society, I gave them words to believe in, Peace, through, Power!" said Kane, they all got nervous hearing that "But alas, that wasn't enough, though we have angered the Allied forces and they started the GDI and the coming results, Tiberium" said Kane "Tiberium?" asked Sunset

"As Kane told us, Tiberium is a powerful and natural resource, it can be used as fuel, ammo or composite into steel, it was the capital resource of his world and their war front" said Martin "Yes, but sadly, it came at a price" said Kane "What do you mean?' asked Victor "It kills anything organic!" said Kane, they all gasped at those words

"When we attacked GDI by nuking their Space Station the Philadelphia, it's remains stormed back onto the planet, some of the debris had Tiberium in it, and so, the Tiberium infected the land and instead of killing some of the inhabitants, it mutated them, turning those pocketed areas, into green zones, the blue zones belonged to GDI, the Red Zone to Nod, and the yellow zones were.." Kane stops

"Were what?' asked Linka "A battlefield" said Kane "Civilization thrives in the yellow zones, and both factions fight for control of the yellow zones, there's little Tiberium thieving in those areas, so we fought, while the people ran for their lives" said Kane 'What the hell man!" said Neil "But things got worse from there" said Kane "How? How could it have gone worse?" asked Martin

"We were invaded, by an alien race, called the Scrin" said Kane "They didn't care about the people living there, all they cared about was conquering the world for its rich green zones" said Kane "Jesus Christ man!" replied Victor "they thought I died, and so they split my Brotherhood in two, the marked of Kane and the Black Hand, they were fools!" said Kane as his hadn turns into a fist

"What happened after that?" asked Lincoln "I brought the brotherhood back into the fold, and decided to end my war with the GDI and help them restore peace and safety to the people, but some of my followers, weren't so convinced, but it was all part of my grand scheme" said Kane "You really do sound like a villain" said Neil "What was your plan?" asked Jordan

"The Scrin left their towering structures behind, and through it a portal device, it was able to bring me anywhere, but the one place I wanted to go to was ……. Ascension, to find peace, to end my Immortality" said Kane "You mean Die? To ascend into heaven?!" asked Neil "Yes, that was the plan, and it worked, but only for a brief moment" said Kane

"As it turns out, my time to ascend was not ready, He told me that I still had a purpose in the universe, or better yet, the multiverse, so I took the offer and with my followers, we met the guardian, who made me a choice and gave me a purpose" said Kane "And that purpose was to help the Immortal Council stop any form of Evil" said Neil "correct my friend" replied Kane

"Whoa man, that was a lot to take in" said Luna "Well, at least you're a good guy now" said Leni "You can help save other worlds from danger" added Sunset, Kane sighs "It's not going to be that easy" said Kane, they all look at him confused "My followers are pretty fanatical to me, they are truly devoted, and they would die for my cause" said Kane

"That is why I have my commanders with me, they are loyal, but they are not insanely devoted, I had a talk with my officers before I came here, they agreed to let you have some of the blueprints we have" aid Kane "Nice" "Awesome" said Martin and Victor "But, they are not the blueprints to the brotherhoods technology" said Kane

Then two Reaper troopers approach them carrying a large case "Thank you my soldiers" said Kane "You're wish is always ours to obey master Kane" said the Reaper soldier, they both walk back outside, they all look at Kane a little dumbfounded "See what I mean, too Fanatical to my cause" said Kane, he opens the case revealing blueprints to GDI technology

"This will suit your needs, I was able to claim some schematics before I ascended" said Kane, they all gather and look at the blueprints "Mastodon, Archangel, Spanner, Pitbull, Sandstorm, Mammoth Tank, Rhino Tank, Juggernaut, Kodiak, Paladin Gunship, Armadillo transport, Reflector Tank! Jeez! This is a lot!" said Martin

"If it's too much I can take it back" said Kane "No!" yells martin and victor who are holding the case, Kane just chuckles "Scientists" said Kane "Well, it's a pleasure having you here Kane" said Neil "Likewise, I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here" said Kane, Neil gets confused "Wait What?" asked Neil "You're government agreed to have me here in your world" said Kane

"Since you have an undead ally on earth, they believe it's best to have a veteran of a destructive war here as well" replied Kane, they all look at him in shock "Did not see that coming" said Sunset, but Neil smiles "Welcome to earth, Kane" said Neil, Kane shakes his hand "Thank you, and no need to worry I already know who you all are and what you've all been through" said Kane

Then Neil sees Lincoln and Linka look troubled "Something wrong kids?" asked Neil, Lincoln sighs "Sorry dad, it's just-""Clyde?" asked Neil "Yeah" said both Lincoln and Linka "He's still crushing over you?" asked Neil with his arms crossed "Tell that to the flood of flowers, the love letter and the constant gift boxes he sends me" replied Linka, Neil sighs "What the hell!"

Kane sees the situation they were in "Perhaps I can help" said Kane "What?" asked Neil "You see, I've dealt with this kind of problem whenever my troops minds become less sane, I know my way through the feelings and emotions of a person, I've done it for thousands of years" replied Kane "And you think you can help Clyde McBride?" asked Luna "Yes" answered Kane

They all remember Kane's story, he has been alive for more than a thousand years and he knows how the human brain works, so in other words, he's the most specialized Therapist/Psychiatrist alive "Can you help him?" asked Lincoln "Trust me Lincoln, I can" replied Kane, Lincoln smiles "Okay, Let's do it" said Lincoln, Kane also smiles "Take me to your school tomorrow and I'll see what I can do" said Kane

To be continued ……

**I would like to thank RomolusSlag for giving me the idea to adding this character into the mix, he could play an important part in the battles to come, and he will help Clyde with his problems, stay tuned to find out what happens next, please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Kane is a character from the game CC Tiberium Wars and its predecessors, which are owned by EA Games**


	28. Ch28 Regaining the Lost Friendships

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 28: Regaining the Lost Friendships**

It was a school day once again, for some not really a good time, but for Lincoln and Linka, not good at all, once again they had to endure all of the love letters, gifts and flowers sent by Clyde, whenever they try to confront him, he acts as if he doesn't know what they were talking about, even though it was gonna be a long school day for them, what Lincoln was wishing for the most was after school

And soon enough the lasts school bell rang, Clyde heads towards his locker, where he revives a not, from Linka "Yes! Finally!" said Clyde as he raises his fists in the air, he reads the letter that says:

_Dearest Clyde_

_I wish to speak to you in the back of the school when the last bell rings, and please hurry!_

_Yours truly, Linka Davion Spellman_

Clyde then races out of the school, knocking and passing by students "Rude much!" yells Lola, Clyde is finally out of the school, he then races to the back and he sees that the note was telling the truth, there standing under a tree in the playground, was Linka, Clyde takes a deep breath and walks towards her, Linka spots him, then Lincoln and Jordan appear from behind the tree

Clyde then stops, feeling like something was wrong "Hello Clyde" said Lincoln who does not look happy at all "Um, hey, I was just here to talk to Linka" replied Clyde "We know Clyde" said Jordan, he then realized, It was a trap, but before he runs "Clyde wait!" he turns around and sees that it was Linka who called him "We need to talk" said Linka in a concerned tone

But to Clyde, this was what he was waiting for "Okay! So what do you wanna talk about?" asked Clyde "Wait for it" said Linka, then Clyde hears a humming sound and the leaves in the school start to fly off, Clyde then turns around and looks up, to see a rectangular aircraft, with four large turbines, red decals and a scorpion tail symbol on the both sides

As it lands the door opens, revealing two cybernetic soldiers (Ascended ones) and with them was a bald man, with a beard and mustache, wearing a dark red trench coat "Kane" said Lincoln, Linka and Jordan, Clyde was both confused and scared "Greetings children" replied Kane, then he sees Clyde "So, this is the McBride boy with the multiple problems?' asked Kane

"The very same one" answered Lincoln, Kane then approaches him and goes down to his level "You have problems don't you?" asked Kane, Clyde gulps "I-I don't know what you're talking about" said Clyde nervously, Kane was unamused "Lying will get you nowhere child, come with me and I will help you" said Kane as he walks towards his transport

Clyde was not feeling good about the situation, he looks back to see Lincoln, Linka and Jordan smiling, but not in a devious and mean smile, more like, a supportive smile, Lincoln approaches him "Clyde, trust him, he can help you, he's pretty much the most well trained and experienced Psychologist/Therapist alive" said Lincoln

Clyde didn't know what to say, they got him someone who was more professional than Dr. Lopez, some part of Clyde didn't wanna believe it, but hearing Lincoln talk to him with concern, was enough for Clyde to believe "Okay, I'll do it" replied Clyde, Lincoln smiles "thanks buddy" said Lincoln, Clyde then turns to Kane and follows him into the aircraft

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan just watch as the aircraft's door closes, and takes off "I hope this works" said Linka "It will, I know it" replied Lincoln, inside Kane leads Clyde past his robotic soldiers and he sees a door "are you ready for this?" asked Kane, Clyde gulped "Y-Yeah! Totally!" replied Clyde, then Kane opens the door, Clyde's reaction was speechless

Inside was a room that is used for therapy sessions, the wall's look as if they were made of wood, pictures on the walls that were about peaceful areas, and a kitten saying "Hang in there baby", heck there's even a fireplace, then Kane closes the door and sits on the chair with a check board and pencil "Are you going to sit or not?" asked Kane

Clyde snaps out of it and sits on the couch, he then looks up at the ceiling "Alright then, you're name?" asked Kane, Clyde knows where this goes "My name is Clyde McBride, I'm 11 years old in Royal Woods Elementary, my two dads are Harold McBride and Howard McBride" said Clyde "good, good, now tell me child what seems to be your problem?" asked Kane

Clyde explains to Kane about his medical situations, his allergies, what happens when he tries to blow a balloon, his stomach aches when he lies, why he needs a humidifier and how fragile his dad's treat him "Clyde, why are you letting you're fathers treat you like fine china?" asked Kane "Well, maybe it's because of my conditions" replied Clyde

"I know you're just 11, but you have to show your dad's that they cannot just make you into something that always needs to watch over, it almost feels like your nothing more than a fragile antique in a display case" said Kane, Clyde took his words in, and it almost made sense to him, he can't just be given too much safety "I guess you're right" replied Kane

"Now, let's get with your relationship issues" said Kane, that was what worried Clyde the most, but he has to tell him, Clyde explained to Kane about his crush on the 17 year old Lori Loud and his newly found crush towards Linka, and he even tells him of all the things he tried to do to win Lori's heart and now he was afraid he might do the same to Linka

Kane saw this as a major problem, his medical issues can be fixed as he grows up, but what he sees, is a boy who is too desperate in love, but that desperation leads to strange situations, acting like a robot (which seems to mock Kane's army), Nose bleeds and passing out, then Kane has an idea "Have there been any other girls you have met before?" asked Kane

"Well, there was Haiku at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, she's a friend of Lucy's, she's also a part of the young Morticians club, though we didn't really see eye to eye with each other, I mean at that time I was in love with a 17 year old girl and she was in love with a 200 year old man" replied Clyde, Kane was a bit shocked at this, especially the 200 year old crush thing

"Well, were there other girls?" asked Kane "No, not really" replied Clyde, but Kane could see there was something else "Are you sure?" asked Kane, Clyde then thinks and remembers "Well, there was Penelope" answered Clyde, now this was getting them somewhere "How long have you known each other?" asked Kane

"Well she was a student the same time me and Lincoln became students as well, we were partnered up randomly by Mrs. Johnson for our egg baby project, we were pretty good at caring for the egg, we even named her after our combined name, Clyde and Penelope made Clyope" replied Clyde, okay, this was getting almost somewhere 'Clyope?' Kane thought in his mind

"Well, how long has it been since you two talked" asked Kane "Well, we were together on the project, so I guess after we passed" replied Clyde, Kane remains silent, then all of a sudden Clyde remembers Penelope, smart, wears glasses, was interested in the things Clyde was doing and was very supportive with him, Kane could only smile 'He figured it out'

"Oh man! Why didn't I see it sooner! Penelope was the girl I was interested in!" said Clyde in complete disbelief "But, before I can make this an accomplished conflict, we must see what happens when you are near her" said Kane, Clyde smiled, Kane was right, he likes Penelope, but what will happen when he talks to her Nose bleed! Robot acting! Passing out!

The transport then makes a turn back to the school, luckily only a few students were still at school, Clyde knows that this was the time Penelope was staying in the art class helping wash up the paint brushes, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan see the transport return, it lands and opens, then Clyde races out of the aircraft and into the school, with Kane following, so Lincoln, Linka and Jordan also follow

Inside Clyde races through the halls, luckily they weren't crowded, he then sees the Art room, he stops and looks at the door, he sees through the window, Penelope was still there, she was now washing the big brushes, Kane, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan stop and see Clyde just standing outside the art room 'Come on Clyde! You got this!' Lincoln said in his thoughts

Clyde sucks in his courage 'This is it!' and he opens the door, Penelope turns around and sees him "Oh hi Clyde" greeted Penelope "Hi Penelope, you look busy" said Clyde "Oh, actually I'm almost done" said Penelope "Just have to dry them off" Clyde then takes a brush and help her dry it "Need some help?" asked Clyde, Penelope smiles "sure!" replied Penelope

Outside Lincoln and the others just watch as Clyde and Penelope were talking, laughing and getting along, no nose bleeds, no robot freaking and no passing out , which only means "My work here is done" said Kane "Thanks again Kane, you really did good" said Lincoln "The pleasure was all mine" replied Kane, then he heads back to his transport and leaves

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan wait in the hallways, after twenty minutes, they see Clyde and Penelope exiting the classroom, they shake hands and walked away, thought Clyde and Penelope seemed like they were blushing "Hey Clyde" greeted Lincoln "Oh, hey guys! Guess what?!" asked Clyde "You asked Penelope out on a date?" asked Jordan

"Yes!" replied Clyde "You two are gonna have it on Friday?" asked Linka "Yes!" replied Clyde who's now shaking with excitement "You're gonna explode?" Lincoln teased "Ye- No!" said Clyde, then they all laugh "Thanks Lincoln" said Clyde "You're Welcome Clyde" replied Lincoln "You really did help me back there" said Clyde

"I mean I've never been more better in my life, Kane did more than Dr. Lopez could ever do" said Clyde "So I guess we're friends now" said Lincoln, Clyde stops and looks at Lincoln "What?" asked Clyde, Lincoln put his fist in front of him "Best Friends?" asked Lincoln, Clyde was starting to shed tears "Yeah! Best Friends!" Clyde fist bumps him, they're shattered friendship was restored

Later Lincoln told Clyde that he still has to try and take change into mind, Clyde was gonna do his best and he was okay that they weren't Clincoln Mcloud anymore, because after hearing it, he realized it sounded like a shipping name, they eventually got their separate ways home, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan then take off, Clyde was thinking if he should have Kane as the one therapist he should always go to

As Lincoln and Linka finish dropping off Jordan, they spot Lynn Jr. walking home, she didn't look really happy, so Lincoln stopped his bike "Hey Lynn" said Lincoln and Linka "Hey guys" replied Lynn "You headed home?" asked Lincoln, Lynn doesn't answer, Lincoln could tell she was troubled "Hop in" said Lincoln, Lynn was caught off guard by his offer "What?" asked Lynn

"Come on" said Lincoln, Lynn didn't know if she should, she's responsible for all of the troubles where all of this started, then Lincoln gets off and approaches her "Lynn, look at me" said Lincoln, Lynn does so and sees the concern in his eyes "I know you feel bad for all that you've done to me, but I also feel bad for getting you in juvie" said Lincoln "I'm really sorry about that"

Lynn was shocked, he was apologizing for getting her arrested "No, Lincoln, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I brought it to myself, the Bad Luck thing, you suffering and the family getting split up, you were doing what you believe was right" said Lynn, both of them were feeling guilt "I guess we're both feeling like garbage for what's been happening" said Lincoln, Lynn didn't respond

Then Lincoln thought "You wanna grab something to eat?" asked Lincoln, Lynn just looked at him, his caring smile, the smile that she remembered when he was her brother, Lynn also smiled "Yeah, sure" replied Lynn, Lincoln hops onto his bike and Lynn rides next to Linka, and they drive off, to burger king, Lynn has never been there, she offered to pay for the food, but Lincoln said he was gonna pay for it

And there it was, the selfless heart of Lincoln, the boy she once called brother, she smiled and accepted his offer, they all eat their Quarter Pounder Burgers, they chat, gossip and have a few good laughs, it felt like the old days, when she would hang out with Lincoln, back when he was family, later they left the restaurant and drove back to the Loud House

They stop in front of the house "Thanks Lincoln, this was kinda nice" said Lynn "Yeah, like, old times" replied Lincoln, then Lynn felt guilt again "Lincoln, I'm sorry, for calling you bad luck, I'm sorry I made you wear that squirrel suit, I'm sorry for making you suffer, I'm sorry for being such a bully, I'm sorry for not being a god big sister" said Lynn who is now shedding some tears

Lincoln sees how sincere she was, so he hugs her, Lynn gets caught off guard by his embrace and returns the hug and cries "You made everything in those moments a living hell for me" said Lincoln, which only made Lynn cry some more "But, I can never stay angry at you" Lynn was shocked at this "I forgive you Lynn, and I'm sorry I'm not you're brother anymore" said Lincoln who is now crying as well

They both stay in that emotional position, even Linka felt like crying, from the Loud House, the sisters can see the what was happening, it was truly a touching moment for two former siblings, then they break the hug "Thank you Lincoln, for everything" said Lynn "Yeah, and I'm sorry I can't help you get back to sports again" said Lincoln

"It's cool Linc, I can find something else to do, you opened up my eyes to all of my mistakes, from being a sore loser, a sore winner and being a big jerk" said Lynn, Lincoln smiled and ruffled her hair "Guess I'll see you around Lynn Loud Jr." said Lincoln as he gets back on his bike "You too Stinkon" replied Lynn, Lincoln laughs "Later Lynn" said Lincoln, he starts his bike and drives back home with Linka

Lynn watches as the bike disappears from view "See you tomorrow, Lil' bro" said Lynn, and with that she returns into the house, knowing that she was forgiven, Lynn enters the house and passes by all of the other sisters, Lori was proud of Lynn, but she knew there were only four louds, who were not fully forgiven Lola, Lisa, Rita and Lynn Sr "This is not gonna be easy" said Lori

At the Spellman Estate Lincoln and Linka return home, to find Neil trying to help Leon pull Sergei out of what looks like an old vase "Umm, Dad, what's going on?" asked Linka "Oh, hey you two" greeted Neil "We were just bringing down some old stuff in the attic" said Neil "I completely forgot we have an attic" then Neil gets hit in the gut by Sergei's stumbling

"Stay still man!" yells Leon "Get me the hell out of this thing!" said Sergei, Lincoln and Linka get off the bike "It's okay kids, we got this, just head into the kitchen, I made some cookies earlier!" said Neil "Okay" they replied as they back up into the house "Maybe we need soap" said Neil "How about a chainsaw" said Leon "What?!" yells Sergei, and now he's running away

"Wait! I'm kidding!" yelled Leon, soon they begin chasing their stuck brother around the house, then Gyro appears out of nowhere, but he doesn't see the man about to "CRASH!" never mind, Sergei and Gyro get up and look at all of the shattered Vase bits "Hey, I'm free" said Sergei "Thanks Guardian" said Sergei "Happy to help" replied Gyro, the Neil and Leon arrive

"Guardian, oh Sergei you're free" said Neil, Sergei gets up and looks at Leon angrily "Chainsaw! Really?!" yelled Sergei "Now hold up there man, let's not get too hasty here" said Leon nervously as he backs up, Sergei manifest his Hammer and Sickle "Oh Shit!" Leon makes a run for it "Get back here!" yells Sergei

Neil and Gyro just watch as they chase each other in the backyard "Should we do something?" asked Gyro "You gave them invulnerability, I'm pretty sure their gonna make up soon" said Neil "Okay" replied Gyro "Please calm down!" yelled Leon "I'll calm down when my hammer is up your rear end!" yelled Sergei "Eventually" replied Neil

"So, what brings you here?" asked Neil "Oh, sorry I was just checking to see how's it going, and it seems like you have it under control" said Gyro as they continue watching the chase "Yeah, does seem like it" replied Neil "Oh God No!" yelled Leon in panic "Get over here you moron!" Sergei charges at him "you wanna have tea?" asked Neil "sure" replied Gyro, and they both head inside

It wasn't long until Sergei and Leon finally stopped chasing and went back inside to have dinner, but Lincoln had plans that night, earlier before Neil and Gyro went inside, Lincoln was dressed to impress, wearing a light blue suit and pants along with brown shoes, he has a date to go to, the others were happy for him, they all waved goodbye to Lincoln as he drives off

As Lincoln drives away and the family heads back inside, a small glowing portal is opened in the forest, a shadowy figure rises up "Another world, another Loud!" said Evil Lincoln

To be continued ……

**And there it is folks, Clyde has his love problem solved, and his friendship with Lincoln is mended, and Lynn is no longer burdened by guilt, I hope you all enjoyed the little tidbit with Neil, Leon and Sergei, It just came to me**

**And yes my Loudsters, it's almost time, the Evil has arrived and the epic battle will soon commence!**

**Please Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	29. Ch29 Evil Loud part 1 The Attack

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 29: Evil Loud part 1 the Attack**

(Jean-Juan's French Mex restaurant)

Diners are enjoying their lovely evening, from celebrating a great accomplishment, for a day of someone's birth or the usual thing people go there, a romantic evening, and that was what Lincoln and Jordan were doing, the two young lovers were just with themselves toasting their sodas

"I still don't know what we're celebrating for" said Jordan

"What? Can't I treat my special lady to something nice every once in a while" replied Lincoln

Jordan giggles "Well, if it's an actual occasion, I guess it would've been very special" said Jordan

"And this doesn't feel special?" asked Lincoln, but he's just teasing

Jordan wipes her mouth with her napkin "Lincoln, I know whenever one of our beautiful night outs is special, or just something you wanna do" replied Jordan

Lincoln chuckles "You know me so well" said Lincoln, he then sips his soda and puts it on the table, Jordan can see he was just looking at the floor

"What seems to be the problem handsome?" asked Jordan "I was just thinking, of, how we got here" replied Lincoln

Jordan was a little confused at first "Well, we did use your bike" answered Jordan "No, that's not really what I meant" said Lincoln

Jordan then looks at him with concern, but then she sees him smile a little "What I meant was, look at how we came to be" Lincoln looks at her with his happy smile

Jordan then realized what he meant "of how we became a couple?" asked Jordan, Lincoln nods

"And who to think, this all started, because of bad luck" answered Lincoln

"I wouldn't, have found a new family, made new friends, crossed the universe and beyond, became a super hero" then Lincoln takes Jordan's free hand on the table "Or, meet the most beautiful girl ever" Jordan blushes at his words

They then close the gap and share a kiss, this truly was a night for these two young lovers to enjoy, or so they thought

(Rosato Residence)

Lincoln stops his vulture bike in the Rosato drive way, both kids hop off "I had a really nice time tonight" said Jordan

Lincoln walks closer to her "You mean a great night" said Lincoln, Jordan could feel her heart racing "Yeah, a great night" replied Jordan

The two of them close their eyes and seal it with a kiss, Jordan raises her foot up, the kiss seemed to last for only 3 minutes, they then break away, catching they're breath

"I'll see you tomorrow then" said Lincoln "Or you could call me" replied Jordan, the two chuckle a bit, Jordan blows him a kiss, Lincoln catches it and places it on his cheek

Then Lincoln drives off home, as Jordan enters her house

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln finally arrives, he stops his bike "Harv, open up!" yells Lincoln, but no response 'Odd' said Lincoln in his thoughts

Lincoln tries again "Harv! Open up!" but no response, the gate doesn't even open

Lincoln gets off his vulture bike and pulls out some keys "I guess dad was right, this is used for emergencies" said Lincoln as he unlocks the gate

Lincoln uses his vulture to push the gate open, he then uses the bike to close it again, he gets off his vulture and locks the gate

"Jeez Harv, you don't have to act al silent" said Lincoln in slight annoyance, but he gets no response from the house AI

Lincoln opens the doors, he notices that all the lights were still on, which mean his family is still could be awake "I'm home" said Lincoln, but no response

Lincoln gets suspicious, so he heads upstairs "guys?!" yells Lincoln, he hears around, but gets no response

Lincoln does notice one door is slightly open 'Luna! But she doesn't leave her door open like that' he approaches the door to his rock star sisters room

As he opens the door, he gasps at what he sees, there in the middle of the room was Luna sitting down cross legged and bored, she was surrounded by what appears to be a transparent dome

Luna then perks up and sees 'Lincoln' she mouths through the dome, but Lincoln couldn't hear her "It must be sound proof" said Lincoln

Luna was both shocked and relieved, but he notices 'Why isn't she using her ice powers?' so Lincoln pulls out his blaster

But before he shoots he sees his sister frantically raising her arms in front of her, gesturing him not too, then Luna tries to do charades

Judging by how she's describing it "Indestructible, if I attack it, inside or out, it will, shrink!" Lincoln was surprised, his face only meant that he understood, and that made Luna happy

Lincoln then started thinking "I got it!" said Lincoln, he then grabs a paper and starts writing

Luna was curious as to what it is he's writing, then Lincoln shows her the words, it says "Use your powers on one area of the dome, trust me!"

Luna didn't know what to think, but she knows, that this is Lincoln, the man with the plan, so she nods, Lincoln smiles and arms his blaster, while Luna transforms into her hero form

Lincoln then uses his finger to count to three, after his last finger points up, both Lincoln and Luna target one area of the dome with Ice

The dome starts to shake, it tries to shrink, but then it stops, it reverses, then stops, shrinks then stops, and soon the dome starts to short circuit and with that it cracks in the one place

Luna sees this and punches it, shattering, dome entirely, Lincoln turns off his weapon "Luna what-"

Lincoln gets caught off guard by his sister hugging him "That was smart bro! And thanks for breaking me out of there" said Luna

Lincoln returns the hug, then breaks away "Luna, what happened? Why were you in there?"

Luna then remembers "I don't know bro, all I remember was tuning my guitar, then all of a sudden, this small device lands in front of me, then there was this bright light, when I opened my eyes I was in the dome, I tried to fight it at first, but then it started to shrink, so I just stopped" answered Luna

Lincoln was confused 'What?' then Luna realizes "Bro, was anything weird happening in the house?" asked Luna

Lincoln remembers "Well, Harv didn't respond when I called him to open the gate"

Luna was getting confused as well, then both siblings came to a conclusion "The others!"

They went out of Luna's room and looked at the other rooms "You take Sunset's and I'll check on Leni" said Lincoln, Luna nods and they head to the rooms

Lincoln opens Leni's room, only to see green smoke everywhere, Lincoln activates his mask and helmet and enters the green smog

Lincoln activates his blaster and turns on its flashlight, he slowly pans the area, until he feels something on his feet

He looks down to see "Leni!" but she was unconscious, Lincoln needed to get the gas out of the area

So he sets his blaster to fire and lightly roasts the air, and like science the green smoke dissipates from the fire, once the smoke clears Lincoln sees the cause of the green smoke

Lincoln picks up the can that says "Weed Killer Gas" Lincoln crushes the can, then he heads to Leni

Lincoln deactivates his mask "Leni! Leni!" but no response, Lincoln listens to her chest for a heartbeat "It's faint!" said Lincoln

So he does CPR on his older sister, after performing mouth to mouth resuscitation, Leni coughs, she opens her eyes slowly "L-Lincoln?" Lincoln sighs "You're okay" said Lincoln

Same time Lincoln enters Leni's room, Luna opens Sunset's room and sees her sister wrapped up in living vines "Sunset!" yells Luna "Luna! These are magical plants!" said Luna who's being suffocated

Luna needed to do something, then a vine tries to grab her, Luna manifest an ice axe and slices it

Luna then turns around and sees twenty living vines pointing at her, she summons another ice axe "Let's dance tonight" said Luna and she starts dicing vines like a knife storm

After slicing through countless of vines, Luna sees a small orb like plant, slowly regenerating more vine, so Luna freezes it and stomps on it, making it shatter

Sunset was finally free, she starts to cough, trying to catch her breath "Thanks sis" said Sunset "No probs, now come on" Luna helps sunset back to her feet

As they come out they see Lincoln helping Leni out of her room "Luna! Sunset! What happened?" asked Lincoln

"Magical vines, from the everfree forest in Equestria!" answered Sunset "You dudes?" asked Luna

"Weed killer gas can" said Lincoln, they all look at Leni, who was still coughing, then Leni starts to speak "Where's mom and dad?" this made them realize

Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Sunset enter their parents' bedroom, they see Lily asleep, and their mom, Gwen, handcuffed to Lily's crib and her mouth taped

Gwen sees her kids and is relieved, Luna approaches his mom and slowly rips the tape off

"Ow, I don't know what happened!" said Gwen "One moment, I was just putting Lily in for bed, and the next everything goes black and there's an aching pain on the back of my neck!" said Gwen

Leni then uses her hair pin to unlock the cuffs, Sunset and Luna notice a shattered vase on the ground "Guess we know what made everything go black" said Luna

Gwen goes to Lily and sees that she's still asleep, then they remember "Dad/Neil!" they all say quietly

Gwen stays behind with Lily, while the others head downstairs, they search the library, the living room and the dining room, then they head for the kitchen

Upon arriving in the kitchen they see, on the table, was a black crystal, hovering glowing with black veins "What the heck is that?" asked Leni

Then they get surprised when a hand comes out from behind the counter, revealing their dad, Neil Davion Spellman, his teeth were clenched in pain, his face with the expression of horror and fiery veins coming from his eyes, neck and arms

"The …. B-Black …. S-Soul Stone!" said Neil as he coughs up some blood "G-Get it away from me!" his voice now sounding a little deeper, close to Deathwing's tone

Lincoln fears what would happen if her touches it, so Leni uses vines to grab the Black Soul Stone and place it in the laundry basket, then Sunset covers it with a rag

Neil then collapses onto the floor "Dad!" they all gather around him, and help him up "Are you okay pops?" asked Luna

Neil then sits on a chair, and Sunset brings him a can of soda, Neil takes it and drinks it, after he finishes "The Black Soul Stone! It doesn't belong in this world!" said Neil

They were confused, then Neil's appearance changes to that close to DeathWing "the Black Soul Stone has the power to contain and weaken any demonic or evil being, especially me, any longer, and I would've been a prisoner in that thing, and you're father would be dead" said Deathwing, then he reverts back to Neil

"Yeah, what he said" replied Neil, then Lincoln and his siblings also remember "The Pokémon!"

"They're outside, I don't know why, but they just went outside" said Neil "Go!"

They all head into the backyard and see Abe, Eve, Gible, Roselia and Loudred on the ground, unconscious, but still breathing

Lincoln then sees, what caused this, he picks up the Pokémon food and smells it

"I'm gonna guess this was poisoned to make them sleep" said Lincoln

Leni then summons some vines to bring some water, they splash it on their Pokémon's faces and they suddenly wake up

"You guys are okay!" said Leni with some tears as she hugs Roselia, the others do the same as well, Gible looks around, then heads inside and sees Neil sitting by the kitchen counter

Gible runs towards him "Gible! Gible! Gible!" Neil notices this "Oh come on!" and Gible bits onto his head

Outside Lincoln breaks the hug with Abe "What happened?" asked Lincoln

"I can't remember, all I do remember is smelling something very sweet and tasty" said Absol, the other Pokémon nod in response

"Then we saw the food on the ground, I didn't want to eat it, but I was entranced and so I ate it" said Abe, Lincoln hugs him "I'm just glad you're okay!" said Lincoln

Then they hear a scream, they all race inside along with Neil, they head upstairs and see Gwen standing outside of Lincoln and Linka's shared bedroom, they also see inside and are shocked at the sight

The whole room was a mess, it almost looked like there was a fight, Lincoln walks over the destroyed action figures, and sees Linka's bed was the one with most struggle, and deep inside his horrors were coming true

Luna and the others approach him "Lincoln?" asked Luna, Lincoln doesn't respond instead his hand turns into a fist "Someone took her" said Lincoln, then he turns to his family "Someone took Linka!"

They all meet in the kitchen later, Gwen is holding Lily who just woke up, Leni and Susnet are trying to comfort Lincoln who is really pissed off, Luna is standing by the window feeling angry as well and Neil is at the circuit breaker trying to revive Harv

Until suddenly the lights flicker and a static sound is hear "Oh my goodness gracious, what happened?" said Harv "Harv!" they all yell

"I'm running diagnostics, it seems that someone has deactivated my systems earlier" said Harv, this made them confused "What was the time?" asked Neil

"Somewhere around seven pm and seven ten" replied Harv, to Lincoln, that was the same time he went on his date with Jordan

"How can someone just sneak in here and take us down that quickly?!" asked Luna in anger

Lincoln sighs "The real question is" they all look at him "Who would kidnap Linka?"

(Somewhere, in the Void)

On a large fragment of a planet, are three child sized figures, guarding a make shift prison, made up of the remaining technology scattered in the realm

The first of the three, is 11 years old, is wearing a black hoodie, blue kakis and is stabbing a dead body repeatedly with a knife, he looks at the fourth wall, and freeze frame "Blood Stain!"

Next was a squirrel figure, or better yet a suit, only it was a mess, tears, bite marks, stains and a metal collar clamped to its neck, with some blood on it, oh and it smells like a corpse, he's just rummaging through a supply crate, he looks at the screen, and freeze frame "Corpse Squirrel!"

The third one looks exactly like Lincoln, minus a few changes, his hair is no longer white, but rather a moldy grey color, his skin is also a moldy dark purple and his eyes are now black with pure white pupils, he's just walking back and forth, while looking at the make shift jail, he then looks to the fourth wall, freeze frame "Kid Rot!"

"How long are we gonna wait here?" asked Murder Lincoln, who then throws his knife to the corpses head

"Yeah! I'm getting tired of doing nothing here!" said Corpse Squirrel

Suddenly a portal opens "Looks like you two don't have to wait" said Kid Rot

Coming out of the portal was Lincoln, only this one is wearing a worn out orange shirt, along with his signature blue kakis and white shoes, his white hair is a little bit dimer and he has a few bruises on his face and arms, he looks to the fourth wall, freeze frame "Evil Lincoln or E. Lincoln"

"Hello my associates, sorry I kept you all waiting" said E. Lincoln, he then brings out a glowing white orb

"Good to see you back man" greeted Kid Rot, the others just groaned in annoyance, E. Lincoln takes notice of this

"Is there a problem?" asked E. Lincoln before he opens the jail cell, they both remain silent

"They said they were getting bored and restless" said Kid Rot "You snitch!" the other two yelled back

E. Lincoln smirks, he whispers to the orb and it starts to glow brighter, E' Lincoln opens the cell door and points the orb into the empty space

Coming out of the orb was Linka Spellman, she opens her eyes and looks around, she turns around to see "Lincoln?" but as she gets into view, it wasn't her brother

"You can say I am, or was Lincoln Loud" said E. Lincoln as he closes and locks the door

Linka gets up and holds onto the bars "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?!"

Then the other three Lincoln's come into view, Linka was horrified of them, but mostly at the squirrel suit

"Welcome Linka, to the void" said Kid Rot, the other's start to evilly laugh, but to E. Lincoln it was annoying "Alright boys, that's enough!"

"Let's not try and scare our guest" said E. Lincoln, the other three remain silent, he then turns to Linka

"To answer your questions, yes, you are in a place known as the void" explains E. Lincoln "And yes, I look like Lincoln, I sound like Lincoln and in a way, I kinda, think like Lincoln"

Linka then gets a bit angry "But you are not Lincoln!" E. Lincoln smirks at her "Good girl, I am not Lincoln, and like I said earlier, I used to be Lincoln Loud, but not anymore" he then grabs a soda from the supply box and drinks from it

After his drink he crushes the can and throws it into the horizon "And to answer why you're here is simple" he then walks towards her "Take a look around you're cell and meet you're new friends"

Linka removes her hands from the cell bars and looks around the darkness, coming out of the shadows was another Linka and Lincoln, and another, and another!

This was getting confusing at first, but then, it hit her "Y-You're all from other dimensions" said Linka

E. Lincoln claps "Bravo! The new girl figured it out" Linka looks back at him "Why are you doing this?!"

Then Blood Stain hits the bars with a steel pipe "Why don't you learn to show some respect! He saved you all!" then E. Lincoln raises his hand, Blood Stain then backs away and stays quiet

"Sorry about my associate back there, he's a …… a little unstable" said E. Lincoln, Blood Stain just mumbles to himself

"As you see, I have brought you here, to save you all" said E. Lincoln, they were all getting confused

"What do you mean save us all?!" asked another Lincoln, with that E. Lincoln smirks again

"I took you all from your dimensions so you won't have to suffer the same horrible fate I have endured" said E. Lincoln "Let's just say, I don't like it when someone mentions to me Bad Luck!"

Hearing that word made some of the Lincoln's and Linka's tense "Y-You were suffering?" asked Lincoln

"I did, and I hated it, but in the end, it made me realize, I don't need a family of idiotic blonde and crown haired idiots!" said E. Lincoln with an angry tone

Then Linka got curious and asked "H-How did you do this?" E. Lincoln still didn't turn around and instead showed them a small circular device, it looked almost steampunk in nature "With this device"

"When I was left for three months rotting outside of the house, something from the sky fell on my head, I couldn't make out what it was, but when I pushed the button, I was transported to another world" said E. Lincoln

"It was then I realized, I can have my revenge" he turns to the other Lincoln's and Linka's and his eyes glow red, they get nervous and back away, but not Linka Spellman

"With this I was able to harness a new found power, and tortured the louds, afterwards I killed them and set the house a blazing!" said E. Lincoln "Afterwards, I then found out my purpose in this world, to find all other Lincoln's and Linka's and save them all from the Loud House torment"

Linka was utterly disgusted by his plan "you're insane!" E. Lincoln then rushes towards her and grabs the front of her shirt "I'm insane! I'm Insane!" then E. Lincoln stopped what he was doing and let her go

"Sorry about that, just having a hard time with my temper" said E. Lincoln "Yeah, because the insane one here is Blood Stain" said Corpse Squirrel, in which Blood Stain smiles while flipping his swiss army knife

"Now, as I was saying, after I've rescued all of the Lincoln's and Linka's from across the Loudverse, we will build our own empire and once it is complete, we will all have our revenge and take over everything!" said E. Lincoln with the look of fire in his eyes, and his associates laughing Evilly with him

The other Lincoln's and Linka's were scared at his trick, but a few Lincoln's and Linka's were not "What makes you think we're gonna listen to you!" yelled Lincoln

E. Lincoln smiles "Oh, you will listen to me, once I finally have the last Lincoln in my clutches" said E. Lincoln as he preps for teleporting "The Prime Lincoln Loud!" he presses the button

They all look at him with confusion, he presses it again, but nothing happens "Umm, is something supposed to happen" said Corpse Squirrel

E. Lincoln looks at the device and shakes it, then he presses the button again "what the heck?!" said E. Lincoln

"Maybe it's busted" said Corpse Squirrel "Did you try kicking it?" mentioned Blood Stain "This is not going so well" said Kid Rot

"Enough!" they all remain silent, E. Lincoln then runs his temples, then he looks at the dimensional transporter "I'll be back, I'm gonna see what's wrong with this thing" said E. Lincoln

He then walks into the giant old Terran Command Center, he then pops his head out of the door "And keep an eye on them, and don't forget to give them some food and water!" then he heads inside

"When did we became his babysitters?" asked Blood Stain "I question that as well" agreed Corpse Squirrel

But Kid Rot did not like their bickering, he respects E. Lincoln, because E. Lincoln was the one who rescued him from being locked up

"Just shut up and do as he says" said Kid Rot "Or I'll make sure you both stay obedient" he uses his powers to make the other two feel pain in their minds "Alright! Fine!" they both yelled

Kid Rot then releases them from his grip, Blood Stain and Corpse Squirrel regain their posture and go back to guarding

Linka looks at all the others in worry 'what am I gonna do?'

(Back at Spellman Estate)

Neil was trying to use a book the guardian left for him to use, but unfortunately this book didn't have any advanced incantations and spells

"This book is for wizards in training!" said Neil as he throws the book to the wall, he then leans on the other side of the wall and slides down to the ground "What the hell are we gonna do?!"

Leni puts her phone away after looking at it "Dana and Becky said that they just finished patrolling Beaverton and Hazeltucky, they're headed back to Royal Woods, I told them what happened"

Gwen just holds Lily tightly, then Luna slams her fist onto the table, leaving a small patch of ice

"Good, at this point, we're gonna need all the help we can get, whoever took Linka messed with the wrong family!" said Luna

'Family, Family, Family!' then it hit Lincoln "The Louds" they all turn to him

(Road to Royal Woods)

The Spellman's were in their vehicles headed for the Loud House, then Neil spots something "Everyone stop!"

All their vehicles grind to a halt (technically it's just Lincoln's Vulture bike, Leni's Ford Edsel, Neil's Mercedes and Gwen's mustang) they all see, Leon and Sergei's Kirov Airship

But to Neil something was wrong, he spots that the ladder has been dropped and the lights inside the Airship are not on

Neil gets out of his car "You guys hang back, let me check it out" said Neil as he runs towards the airships ladder

Neil climbs up and he finally reaches the top, he uses a flashlight and looks around, then he sees movement

"Leon? Sergei?" said Neil, and sure enough he spots them, but the strange thing was, that they're both chained and gagged at the mouth, this made Neil confused, then he sees them struggling, it almost looked like they were pointing to something

Feeling curious, Neil looks to where they were looking at, near the steering wheel was a pile of dynamite and C4 explosives, Neil's expression changes from confused to absolutely terrified "Son of a- BOOM!"

The others by the road look up in horror to see a fiery inferno engulfing the Airship "Dad!/Neil!" they all cry out

They watch as the Kirov slowly drops, they then hear a scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" they all look to see Sergei dangling from the Airships anchor, and just as they know it, the airship crashes onto the ground, engulfed in flames once again

They all race to the scene, but first Gwen leaves Lily inside with Eevee, then runs towards the chaos

Luna uses her powers to put out the flames, Lincoln does the same as well with his blaster and Leni summons plants that put out the fire using sand

Then running out of the fire was Sergei, in flames and screaming "Oh sweet Jesus Christ! Someone put me out!" yells Sergei, Lincoln points his blaster and shoots out snow, knocking Sergei away "Thank you!" said Sergei

Then they see Neil dragging Leon out of the wreckage "Thanks man" said Leon "Be lucky you and Sergei have invulnerability powers" said Neil

"Too bad we can still feel pain!" said Leon, then Luna approaches them and uses her powers to make snow to cool them down "Oh, that feels nice" said Leon

Then the fire from the crash disappears, they all look up to see Dana/Ice and Becky/Fire as they use their powers to extinguish the inferno

The fire was finally put out "We saw the flames from a distance" said Becky "We were about to head back home, glad we came just in time" said Dana

Then Leon and Sergei get up "What the heck happened?" asked Neil to his brothers

"Dude, we were just minding our own business in the airship" said Leon

"When all of a sudden we heard someone calling from below" said Sergei

"It looked like Lincoln, so we dropped down the ladder" said Leon

"But when he came up, he looked like Lincoln, only …. A little bit messed up" said Sergei looking nervous

"And just as we know it, he blasts us with an energy pistol, it had some kind of stun element in it" said Leon

"Which incapacitated us, then he chained and gagged us and took all of the explosives out of the armory and piled them up in the bridge" said Sergei

"Along with an explosives timer" said Leon "Whatever that was, or whoever that was, was definitely not you" said Sergei pointing to Lincoln

Lincoln was getting confused 'someone who looked like me?' but something else was on his mind

"Guys, we need to head to the Loud House now!" said Lincoln as he races to his bike

The others soon follow with a confused Dana, Becky, Leon and Sergei

"What's going on?" asked Becky "Someone kidnapped Linka!" replied Leni "What?!"

They explain to them what happened at their house as they head for Franklin Avenue

(Loud House Residence)

All vehicles stop in front of the house, Lincoln sees that all the lights are off 'I hope I'm wrong' Lincoln says to his thoughts

They all walk towards the front door, Neil rings the doorbell, but no response, he tries again, but still nothing, he even tries the doorbell, but no one answers

Then Luna walks up "I got this!" Luna backs up and kicks the door open "We gotta fix that after all this" said Neil

They all look around, but then Leni sees some pet carriers, Neil looks inside to see the loud pets asleep

Neil opens the cages, but the animals don't respond, then Absol walks up and sniffs Charles "Looks like they went through what we did" said Abe, they decided to let them sleep

Lincoln heads upstairs, with Leni, Luna and Sunset behind him, while the others scan the outside and the rest of the house

Neil and Gwen head to the parents rooms, they open the door to see them fast asleep

Bur Neil notices something, two spilled glasses of water on the ground, he picks them up and sees remnants of a medicine inside "Sleeping pills!" said Neil

"We're gonna need water" said Gwen, they both head to the kitchen to get two buckets of cold and hot water

Meanwhile upstairs, the four Spellman kids split up to check on the sisters

Luna opens Luan's room and is shocked to see Luan, awake, scared and tied to her bed, Luna notices a rope that leads from Luan to the top bunk

Luna steps closer and sees sharp spikes underneath the top bunk, she realizes, that if Luan makes even the slightest movement, she will meet a grizzly scene

Luna then has a plan, she used her powers to freeze the four corners of the bunks support, after freezing them, she then, makes an ice knife and starts cutting the rope

As she cuts the rope, the spikes begin to drop, but are stopped by Luna's ice columns, after untying Luan, she removes her tape on the mouth

Luan then hugs Luna and cries "Thank you, thank you, thank you" cried Luan, Luna hugs her back "It's okay Luan"

Leni opens Lori's door "Lori?" but she gasps when she sees Lori, shivering on her bed, Lori's skin is now blue and the room is starting to grow ice

Lori opens her eyes slowly and looks to Leni "L-L-Leni?" Leni looks around and sees the source

A small mechanical device that looks like a fog machine, it was creating a mist that is engulfing the room in cold

Leni sends out a bramble of vines and smashes the machine, Leni then heads to Lori and picks her up "T-Thank Y-You" said Lori

Next Susnet opens the room of Lola and Lana, inside she sees them cowering on Lola's bed "Girls?" asked Sunset

"Please keep it down!" said Lola quietly "There's something in the closet!" said Lana

Sunset gets confused and looks at the closet, she slowly approaches it, then a pair of red eyes come out

Sunset is shocked at first, but she shrugs it off, her hands start to glow and she turns to daydream Shimmer

She enters a combat stance, waiting for the beast to show up, she waits, and waits

Sunset then gets curious and walks towards it "what are you doing?" yelled Lana "Are you crazy!" yelled Lola

Sunset opens the closet door and looks down to see a demon mask attached to a motion sensor, it had red lights glowing from its eye sockets

Sunset then turns on the room's light, and steps aside to show the twins what it was

Lola and Lana were no longer in shock, instead anger replaces it "What the heck!" yelled Lola "Is this some kind of joke!" yelled Lana "Oh Boy!" said Sunset

Lincoln walks into the room of the sporty and the spooky loud sisters, as he slowly opens the door he is shocked at what he sees

Lucy was fully bleached, leaving no trace of black color on her, then another bleach bottle is poured on top of her, Lucy coughs after it finishes

And on the other side was Lynn, she was awake but unable to move, in fact she couldn't even speak either

Lincoln rushed to Lucy, but Lucy stops him "Lynn, please, help her" said Lucy, with that Lincoln understands

Lincoln rushes to Lynn, she has her vitals normal, but he doesn't know what was wrong with her, Lynn slowly moved her eyes to him, she was trying to say something

"Lynn what's wrong? What are you trying to say?" asked Lincoln

Using what's left of her strength she points to a machine next to the desk, Lincoln questions himself 'How did I not see that'

He approaches the machine and sees it has wires all leading back to Lynn, Lincoln then realizes what the machine was doing and it was draining all of her energy

Lincoln starts to look at the machine, then he sees a meter gage on it, indicating that it's almost full

Lincoln needed to do something, so he does what he feels right, he kicks it, the machine starts to shake, then the mater gage shows it's reversing

Lincoln looks to Lynn, who suddenly opens wide eyed "Oh my god!" yelled Lynn as she sits up, but then they both look to Lucy

They look up to see some rope that has a line of bleach bottles that were slowly moving to Lucy, they were powered by the generator, and with the machine reversing its effect, the bleach bottles stop moving

Lynn helps Lucy out of her bed, Lucy was in complete fear and was still shaking

Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy exit the room, they see Sunset, Lola and Lana, then coming out was Luna and Luan, then Leni comes out carrying Lori "Help!"

They all gather around Lori and Leni, she was completely blue and feeling cold, then Luna gets an idea, something she hasn't tried yet

Luna touches Lori's arm and closes her eyes, slowly they all see the blue color disappear from Lori, and she even stops shaking

Soon all of the cold was drained from Lori, Luna then steps back and Lori's eyes shoot open and her hair starts to move like fire again

Lori gets up and is very angry "What happened?!" Lincoln and the others were ready to tell her what happened

Meanwhile in the backyard, Leon, Sergei, Dana and Becky look around, then they hear a noise from the shed, they slowly approach the shed

Leon looks to Sergei, Dana and Becky, they nod to Leon, then Leon opens the door, to reveal a trunk, which then starts shaking

Dana approaches the trunk with an ice sword, she then breaks the lock and opens the trunk "Finally!" yelled Lisa only she doesn't have her glasses, Leon helps her out

"What the heck?! Why were you in there Lisa?" asked Sergei, then they realize she's not wearing glasses, Becky spots her glasses on the grass and hands them to her "Much appreciated" said Lisa

"I was just headed to the bathroom to empty my bladder, until I was stuffed in a bag, the next thing I know, I was inside a dark trunk, but without my glasses" said Lisa

"Wait, how did you know you were in a trunk? You didn't even had any glasses" said Leon

Lisa straightens her glasses "True, that I did not have my glasses with me, but I was able to feel around the area I was in, I was able to calculate the length and width of my prison and then I put all of my-"

"Okay, okay, we get it your smart, just don't talk like that right now" said Leon "It's very confusing"

They then head back inside, thanks to the Pokémon the pets were awake, Neil and Gwen exit the parent's room along with Lynn Sr and Rita, who feel like they had a massive fight with a bull (Headache)

Then the Loud sisters come down, they all head to the kitchen "Alright, does anyone know what happened?" asked Lori

"I was just fast asleep, until I felt like I couldn't move, then I realized I was tied up, I looked around and I couldn't speak either, then I looked up to see spikes above me" said Luan feeling scared, Luna sits next to her and tries to calm her down

"I heard something in the closet, so when I went to check I saw a pair of red eyes, I got scared so I woke up Lola" said Lana

"At first I was annoyed, but then I saw the red eyes as well, I swear that was the most terrifying thing I ever saw, but now that I know it's a fake, now I'm mad!" said Lola

"I woke up feeling a cold chill down my spine, then I realized everything was cold, I tried to use my powers but, I felt like I couldn't" said Lori

"Someone tapped on my coffin, so I opened it and looked around, then I saw Lynn not moving, but she was awake, like she saw a ghost, then I got hit by something liquid like and it turns out, it was bleach" said Lucy feeling upset that she's now white

"I just woke up feeling strange, and well, I guess that was about it" said Lynn "We we're getting some water" said Rita "When we came back to our room and took a sip, we felt very sleepy and blacked out" said Lynn Sr

Neil was getting suspicious about this "So none of you guy know who did this?" asked Neil, the louds only shook their heads in return

But Lincoln could see Lynn was shaken "Lynn?" asked Lincoln, they all looked to her "I saw something, after I woke up" said Lynn

"What did you see?" asked Lori, Lynn looked at Lincoln "You" they all gasped, Lincoln was shocked by her words

"Only, it wasn't you, it looked like you, but his laugh, it was so, evil!" said Lynn who is now shaking in fear

Lincoln remembered what Leon and Sergei said, this seemed to have a connection

Then Lisa gets an idea "Perhaps we should head for the FutureTech Head Quarters, the answers we seek might be in there" they all looked at each other and they all nod in agreement

After the louds change, they head into vanzilla and drive off with the others to FutureTech HQ

(FutureTech HQ)

They park their vehicles in front of the building, but something was wrong, all of the lights in the building were off, and it wasn't even weekends, which is usually the time when FutureTech closes early

They all get out and look at the building, then they see Martin and Victor run outside along with the rest of their staff

"Guys! Someone has breached our building!" said Martin "What? How?!" asked Neil

"We don't know, but whoever it was, was able to take down, five guards and two of our Future Tanks" said Victor, he then points to the two Future Tanks that were now on fire, two staff members were putting out the flames

"But the guards, did describe a young boy with white hair" said Martin "Let me guess, he didn't really looked like me?" asked Lincoln

Martin was shocked "Yeah, how did you know?" asked Martin "Because it matches the same description to what Leon, Sergei and the Louds saw" answered Luna

"And I'm pretty sure this person might be responsible to Linka being kidnapped" said Sunset

"What?! Linka's been kidnapped!" the Louds along with Martin and Victor yell

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that" said Neil, then a portal opens up revealing the Guardian Gyro McKenzie

"So, he was here" said Gyro, they were all confused at what he said "What do you mean he was here dude?" asked Luna

Gyro sees FutureTech offline, so he uses his powers and sends an electrical surge towards the building, bringing the power back to FutureTech "Inside now!" said Gyro

All the staff members head to their stations and start running diagnostics and check security systems, meanwhile The Louds, Spellman's and others are at the warehouse

"Alright Guardian, what's happening?!" asked Neil, but before Gyro could speak, his feet are frozen to the ground

They all look to where it leads "That's what I wanna know man!" said Luna Frost

They're all shocked and look at Luna who was standing next to Lincoln "That's not me dudes!" said Luna

Luna Frost then freezes the main doors shut and looks at them in anger "Where's my little bro? Where's Lincoln?!"

To be continued ……

**And now, it has begun, the Evil has arrived, the threat seems imminent and another Luna Frost? Get ready my readers, it's about to get intense, please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Evil Lincoln, Blood Stain and Corpse Squirrel are made up by me**

**Kid Rot by Geo Soul**

**Luna Frost (Stay Chill) by Metalbrony 823**


	30. Ch30 Evil Loud part 2 the Meeting

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 30: Evil Loud part 2 the Meeting**

_(Where did we left off?)_

_Lincoln went on a date with Jordan_

_Comes home to find everyone incapacitated_

_Linka has been kidnapped by an evil Lincoln_

_Other Lincoln's and Linka's have been captured as well_

_The Louds were also incapacitated_

_FutureTech has been shut down_

_The Guardian finally arrives_

_Luna Frost?! (Stay Chill)_

_(On with the Story)_

(FutureTech HQ)

With the building fully operational again, they deploy all of their forces across the planet and contact the brotherhood of Nod as well as Naxxramas, they send security teams to the Spellman Estate and the Loud House

But the people inside FutureTech have another problem

The Spellman's, Louds and the Guardian are face to face with Luna Frost, but she was not the Luna Frost they know

She looked exactly like Luna when she becomes a hero, but this one has an angrier motive, the Guardian is frozen to his feet by the ice she created

Luna Frost slowly approaches them with her glowing hands "I'm gonna ask this again! Where's my little bro?!"

They stay in silence, Luna Frost looks around them and spots "Lincoln?" her eyes become normal and her hands stop glowing

She slowly approaches him "Lincoln" but then she's blocked by Luna, she also starts to glow her hands and her eyes

But Lincoln steps forward "Luna, please, I got this" with that Luna backs away and Lincoln approaches the other Luna

"Listen I know you think I'm the Lincoln you know, but I'm not" said Lincoln, Luna Frost goes down to hid level and looks at his face

He was telling the truth, Luna Frost sighs and stands back up and scratches her head nervously "Sorry about that guys, it's just …. So confusing!" said Luna Frost

Becky uses her fire powers to melt the ice off of the Guardians feet, the alternate Luna Frost sits down, Sunset hands her some hot chocolate "Thanks brah" said Luna

Neil and the others gather around her "Tell us, what happened?" asked Neil

"Well, I guess it started after my battle with that big dumb lunk of an abomination named Jonathan Krunk, me and Lincoln went outside to enjoy the cool breeze, when all of a sudden, this weird glowing portal opens up, then to my sheer horror, Lincoln starts to get sucked into the portal like he was a ghost entering a vacuum" said Luna Frost

Hearing this made them feel a little bit confused "then when Lincoln was gone, I went after him in the portal, when I woke up, I was outside of Royal Woods, I saw this newspaper that was saying something about other heroes, I didn't know what to make of it, so I went to the place that might give me answers" said Luna Frost

"So you came to FutureTech" said Martin "Isn't it obvious dude" replied Luna Frost, then she starts to shed some tears "I just want my brother back" cried Luna Frost

Lincoln knew that she cared a lot for her Lincoln's safety, he knows that his Luna would feel the same was, so to make her feel better, Lincoln hugged her

Luna Frost was surprised by Lincoln, but she just hugged him back "I knew this would help you" said Lincoln

Soon after the hug, Luna Frost was no longer crying "Thanks Lincoln, or other Lincoln" said Luan Frost "Call me Freezer Burn if you want, it's my super hero name" said Lincoln

Luna Frost smiles, then she gets up and looks serious "So, what now? How do we get my little bro back?" asked Luna Frost

Then Neil looks to the guardian "Alright Gyro, what's happening?" Gyro stands up "I think the best solution now, is to head to the center of the multiverse" said Gyro

Everyone is shocked at this, Martin could only guess "You mean, we're gonna see-"Gyro smiles "That's right my friends, we're headed to the immortal council" said Gyro

(Spellman Estate)

Gwen lays Lily into her crib, she places a kiss on her forehead, then she heads into her closet to get her bow, arrows and FutureTech designed Cloak, she looks back to Lily "We'll be back sweetie" said Gwen

Neil, Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Sunset have a talk with their Pokémon "We know you guys wanna help, but we just can't have you come with us" said Neil

The other Pokémon started barking and yelling, as if they're trying to say they want to come, the Absol roars, making them go silent

Absol understood, Lincoln approaches him "No matter what happens, don't try and help us" said Lincoln "If you say so Lincoln" replied Abe

The others had to say goodbye to their Pokémon as well, then they headed straight for the Loud House

(Loud House Residence)

They park at the driveway "Sorry guys" but you can't come with us" said Neil, the loud sisters were shocked "What?!" yelled Lola

"You can't be serious!" said Luan "We wanna help too" from Lynn Jr "Whoever did this has to pay for his crimes!" said Lucy "Let me and Croagunk at 'em!" said Lana "Linka must be found, and we can assist!" said Lisa

"Kids! Please! We know you wanna help, but it's dangerous and they know what they're doing" said Rita "Besides, we don't wanna lose you guys if something goes wrong" said Lynn Sr.

Neil then approaches them "You're parents are right guys"

Then Lincoln approaches "What happens next is too dangerous for any of you, and I don't what I'd do if something bad happens to any of you"

They knew that Lincoln still cares for them, they all hugged Lincoln and Lori "Be safe out there" said Lana and Lola "Don't let them push you over" said Luan "Show them what you guys can do!" said Lynn "Do not strain away from what you guys have to do" said Lisa as they all group hug and cry

They then break the hug "It's gonna be okay guys, we're gonna get Linka back" said Lincoln, the Loud sisters smiled

Then a security officer arrives "Sir! We found something in the basement" They all turn to the officer "What?" said Neil

They all arrive at the basement and see Mime Jr, Croagunk and Zubat unconscious and trapped inside sound proof glass containers

Lori breaks them free using a crowbar, they then get the three sleeping Pokémon out, Lisa checks on each one

"They have a pulse and their breathing, they seem to be asleep" said Lisa "Just like what happened to our Pokémon back at the estate" said Neil

"But, I don't understand, why didn't the person put our Pokémon in the containers as well?" questioned Neil "Maybe they didn't have time and just left them unconscious" said Lucy as she holds her sleeping Zubat

They then leave the basement "We should get going now" said Lori, Lincoln, Neil and Lori leave the house and wave goodbye to the others, Lincoln hops onto his vulture and Neil with Lori board his car and drive off to the Spellman estate

(Spellman Estate)

Upon arrival they see the Rosato Van, and coming out was Jordan, Lincoln gets off his bike and walks towards Jordan

"What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln "You really think I was gonna let you do this alone" said Jordan

Lincoln sighed "Jordan, please you don't have to come! I don't want you getting hurt" said Lincoln

"Did you forget who I am, I'm the queen of dodge ball, I fought an Infernal, we took down Chandler, we fought ghosts, evil adults and you think, I'm scared of some evil being who kidnapped Linka!, I am not walking away from this, do you understand me Lincoln!" said Jordan

They all backed away from them, Lincoln smiled, she was tough, Loyal and Determined "You always know how to raise my spirits" said Lincoln "I can't stop you can i?" asked Lincoln

Jordan activates her hero suit "You can never stop me" Lincoln smiles , grabs Jordan and they kiss "Awwww!" said everyone, Luna Frost was shocked by this 'Whoa! This Lincoln's already got a lady!'

A raven arrives and transforms into Gyro "You all ready?" Lincoln and Jordan break the kiss, then Jordan goes over to her parents

"I'm gonna be fine guys" said Jordan "we know sweetie" said Jesse Rosato "Just be safe out there" said Rick Rosato "I will" replied Jordan and they hug each other

Gyro then starts chanting words, his eyes glow white and his hands glow as well, and with a mighty blast of arcane energy, the Great Gate opens a sparkling white portal, they all cover their eyes from the flash

When they look again they all see the portal "Whoa!" said Susnet "Now that is amazing" said Leon

The guardian's eyes then return to normal, he picks up his staff and looks to the others "you all ready?" asked Gyro

They all nod and follow him, into the portal and straight to the center of the multiverse

(The Void)

The two villainous Lincoln's Blood Stain and Corpse Squirrel are occupying themselves by messing around with the abandoned technology, while Kid Rot is on guard duty "Dorks" said Kid Rot

Inside Linka looks at all of the Lincoln's and Linka's in the jail cell

They all seemed the same, but each one was from a different Loudverse, which is what E. Lincoln said

She was able to talk to each one, a Linka from a world where she has sisters instead, a Lincoln who has brothers, A Linka who has already gone through the bad luck fiasco' She must be the prime Linka or in other words the counterpart of the Prime Lincoln' Linka thinks to herself

Linka sees a crying Lincoln, she slowly approaches him "Hey, are you okay?" asked Linka

"N-No! W-Where are we? I wanna go home!" said the crying Lincoln

"We don't know whats wrong with him, or why he's crying" said another Linka

Linka then puts her hand on his shoulder, Lincoln flinches at first, but then he calms down, Linka then sits next to him "It's okay, everything's gonna be fine" said Linka

Lincoln looks at her with tears from his face "H-How do you know?"

"I don't, but I do know this, we're gonna get out of here, I don't know how or when, but we will get out of here" then she looks at the others "All of us"

Then E. Lincoln comes out of the command center and goes over to a wrecked Banshee aircraft, he pulls out some parts and wires and then heads back inside the command center

Linka then looks around, she sees the makeshift jail, was made out of mechanical stuff, she remembers her dad saying something about their allies from another universe called the Terran Dominion

And Linka remembers the logo of the faction "Come on" said Linka to the others, but first they check and see that Kid Rot has fallen asleep

With that they look around the their prison "Hey guys" they all turn to one of the Lincoln's, he pushes a piece of a tail wing

Linka smiles "I knew it, we're in a dimension my dad knows" said Linka as she stares at the Symbol of the Terran Dominion

(The Nexus)

They all look in awe at the giant floating islands, each one was a different environment, forested, desert, Future like, ocean and they can hear battle going on, on each one

They follow Gyro to a large castle "Welcome, to raven Court" said Gyro, they all pass by large raven statues that seem to be watching them

They enter the castle as the large doors open, they see statues of Raven's everywhere, then coming out of the shadows, was a white haired girl, hovering and has a large coffin strapped to her back

"Orphea, it's good to see you again" said Gyro

"I've gathers the other members as you requested" said Orphea, then she sees the heroes "and you brought company, good, now follow me" said Orphea

They all follow her through the halls "Oh right, where are my manners" Orphea turns to them "I am Orphea, daughter of the Raven Lord, I am the new ruler of the Nexus" said Orphea

"So, where's you dad?" asked Leni, Orphea looks away and continues leading them to their destination "Let's just say, that traitorous bastard is no longer in this world anymore" said Gyro

Orphea uses her magic to open large doors and inside they see a very large room, with seats and tables surrounding the room like an arena, each table had the logo of different factions, factions they recognize

"So, this is where the representatives of each realm gathers?" asked Victor "Indeed" replied Gyro

Then Gyro teleports them to their seating area "whoa dudes!" said both Luna's

Then the other seating areas glow, which means the other members are here, teleported in was

Artanis, Hierarch of the Protoss with Alarak, High Lord of the Tal'Darim and Vorozun, Matriarch of the Dark Templar

Valerian Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion with Mathew Horner, Admiral of the Dominion Fleet

Zagara, Brood Mother of the Swarm with Alexei Stukov, the Infested Admiral

Ben Tennyson with Hope Charmcaster

Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger with Nasus, Curator of the Sands

Imperius, Archangel of Valor with Imperius, Archangel of Justice

Kane, leader to the brotherhood of Nod with two Ascendant soldiers

Kel'Thuzad, ArchLich of Naxxramas with two Necromancers

Doctor Steven Strange and Thor Odinson

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee

Orolun, Ruler of the Heavens with Janus, God of Portals

Lord Hollow Cabal, Sith Lord and Emperor of the Galactic Empire with four Imperial Death Troopers

Clockwork, the ghost of Time

Doctor Fate (He's just alone)

They were amazed at each representative, though they could only recognize some of them

"Greetings my friends" said Gyro

"What is it that is important Guardian?" asked Orolun "Yes, why have you summoned us here?" asked Aurelion Sol

"This had better not be a waste of time!" said Alarak "Stand down High Lord" replied Artanis "Please Guardian speak what is on your mind"

Gyro, then flies to the center of the room "Allies from the multiverse, I call upon you know to- Where is the Alliance from Azeroth?" asked Gyro, they all turned to the empty seats

"If I might remind you there is still a treacherous Banshee Queen leading the Horde to dishonor and war" said Kel'Thuzad

"Oh, I forgot about hat one, anyway, I call upon you know to tell you, that a great evil has risen into the multiverse and is already causing trouble" said Gyro

"It couldn't be Diablo" said Imperius "He is imprisoned still in the Black Soul Stone" said Tyreal

"Which is why I should give this back to you" Gyro shows them the Black Soul Stone, everyone gasps in shock

"But, that's not possible!" yelled Imperius "The Black Soul Stone has been sealed away in a powerful and sacred place! How did you get your hands on it?!" asked Tyreal

Gyro was not happy about this as well "I didn't, but the great evil did" this shocked them

"It was found in our house, trying to kill our dad" said Sunset, they all looked to Neil who wasn't feeling comfortable looking at the Soul Stone

"If something that evil could claim the Black Soul Stone from its hiding place, then who knows what other sacred and powerful artifacts were taken" said Hollow

"Exactly, and I know who it is" said Gyro, his staff starts to glow and he shows an image of Lincoln

Everyone in the room is shocked at the image, he looked like Lincoln, but there was something evil about his appearance

"What is this?!" asked Stukov "Why does he look like Lincoln?" asked Kane

"This my friends is Evil Lincoln, he is from an alternate reality, where he suffered from the Bad Luck Fiasco" said Gyro, they all started whispering to each other, it seemed that word of the Bad Luck incident has spread to everyone in the realms

"As you may see he looks like a mess, and in fact he is, where he's from, his family didn't let him into the house when he tried to convince them that he wasn't bad luck, when he tried going to Lynn's game dressed in the squirrel suit, it failed, Lynn missed and the results he was officially kicked out of the house, but he was beaten to a sorry pulp before that" they all were shocked at this

"He remained outside for three months, but somehow he managed to get back inside and torture his family, afterwards he killed them, then set his house a blazing" said Gyro, Lincoln just couldn't believe it, this Lincoln was filled with hatred

"I got a report from a guardian of the Loudverse, that's what their calling it, I guess, he couldn't be here right now because he's got other things to deal with, but he told me on such late notice, that E. Lincoln, which is what we're calling him, he got his hands on some kind of Chronological Interdimensional Teleportation Device" everyone looks to Martin "What? I didn't make that kind of tech yet"

"He's right, this was beyond the technology of FutureTech, it came from Valoran" said Gyro, they all looked at Aurelion Sol and Nasus

"Show us what the device looks like" said Nasus, and with that Gyro shows them the device's image, it seemed like HexTech in nature

It was then the two League champions realized "Zilean! This is his invention!" said Nasus "But how did it end up with that evil child" said Aurelion Sol

"I don't know, but you two need to have a word with that time traveling old man!" said Gyro "now, back to where I started, E. Lincoln disappeared after burning his house, he used the device to travel across the Loudverse, to recruit allies"

Then he shows images of three different people "Let's get down to it shall we, First is Blood Stain, This Lincoln didn't like being left outside of the house during the No Such Luck Fiasco, so he snuck inside the house, grabbed the knife in the kitchen and went on to murder the entire family as an act of anger and revenge, including the innocent baby Lily" they all gasped in horror, Lori and Gwen felt like throwing up

"But, his reign of destruction was not over yet, he then went to Mr. Grouse's house and killed him as well, next was the McBride's, Huggins, Mrs. Johnson, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Jordan, Chandler and in just bone night, Royal Woods, was silent" everyone was in shock "He killed everyone" said Gyro

"Sacrilege!" said Imperius "That fiend!" said Vorozun "My god" from Sergei

"Next we have Corpse Squirrel, also a No Such Luck Fiasco, after one month of wearing that wretched suit, he was planning on finally taking it off, but Lisa overheard him, so she built a special collar to keep him from taking it off, but the results were gruesome, when Lisa placed it around his neck and left the room, the collar malfunctioned, and clamed on so hard, his neck broke, killing Lincoln!" said Gyro

Everyone was speechless 'Why Lisa!' Lincoln said to himself "But, some dark other worldly force of hatred and anger brought him back from the dead, he had his consciousness back, but he was filled with a murderous intent, he snuck out of his room and feasted upon the flesh of the entire family" everyone gasped "He wasn't human anymore, he was something else unholy" said Gyro

"And Finally, Kid Rot! This Lincoln came from a family of neat freaks and perfectionists, but he was always different, whatever he did was never perfect enough or clean enough for his family, it got to a point where his parents and sisters held a family meeting, discussing on sending him to a boarding school so they don't have to deal with him"

"Feeling heartbroken Lincoln runs up to his room and cries, the next day he avoids his sisters and parents as they try to talk with him, because of what they said he now believes that they hate him, completely unaware that all they want to do is apologize for what they said and tell him that they were just venting (which sadly they never get to do)"

"Having enough of this, Lincoln goes to Lisa and has her inject him a special formula that'll allow him to clean everything with a single touch, however the formula wraps his mind and turns his cleaning touch into a disgusting one (I guess you could say, his mind was starting to rot), now mad with the wickedness he test his new powers on Lily, much to Lisa's horror, who becomes the next victim"

"Lisa's deteriorating screams alerts her family, who are all rotted away one by one, but before she was rotted away, Lori was able to call the police about what's going on, in which they proceed to contact the FBI, but by the tie they get there, the entire state of Michigan was nothing but a pile of rotting materials, having no other choice the government ….. Nuke's the fallen state in hopes of stopping the rotting from spreading"

"But all it did was change Lincoln's appearance, give him eternal youth and makes him stronger, in which he takes the name Kid Rot, then after 12 years, the Loudverse guardian contains him within the citadel, but, there was a report that Kid Rot was missing" said Gyro, they were all shocked "My guesses is that E. Lincoln got to him, as well as Blood Stain and Corpse Squirrel"

The entire council remains silent "My god" said Neil "So, what are they doing now?" asked Valerian

Gyro's expression was not happy "I've been tracking them, but I was only able to track E. Lincoln, and it turns out, he's been capturing other Lincoln's and Linka's from other dimensions, why? I don't know" said Gyro

This enrages Royal Defenders "You're the guardian! You literally have no clue what he wants with them?!" yells Lori "Why did he take my brother?! Why did he take Lincoln?!" asked Luna Frost "Answer me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled the Guardian, the all remained silent, Gyro then looks down in sadness "I just don't know"

Neil then calms down Lori and Luna Frost, who sits back down and cries, Luna and Leni comfort her, Neil looks to Gyro "Do you at least know where he or they are?" asked Neil

Gyro looks at all of them "No, I don't" they all remain silent "what?!" asked Optimus Prime

(The Void)

With Kid Rot still asleep, Blood Stain carving a human skull and Corpse Squirrel throwing rocks at a dead body

Linka and the other Linc's take some of the parts of their cell and start assembling it into something useful

"What are we building anyway?" asked Lincoln "A transmitter" replied Linka, they all looked at her confused

"Where I'm from, I was adopted by a family called the Spellman's, I'm from another Loudverse and became a member of the family in their Loudverse" said Linka "whoa, that was unexpected" said another Linka

"And if I remember correctly, I overheard my dad talking about the Terran Dominion, a faction in which they are allied with and that Logo belongs to the Terran Dominion" said Linka

They all realized what she was talking about "Which means we're in the Koprulu sector, but I don't know where, I never had a chance to look it up" said Linka

And with that, she finished the device, they all looked at the scrap assembled computer "Nice" said another Lincoln

(The Nexus)

"You don't know where they are?!" yelled Clockwork "The trail ran cold somewhere in deep space, so yes, I don't know where they are" replied Gyro

"Did you at least try and track down where the energy signature left off?" asked Charmcaster "Tried that, didn't work" replied Gyro

"Then they're in a world with an unknown element" said Doctor Fate "Maybe in the Negative zone?" suggested Thor "Not possible, Dormamu would've figured that out and contacted me" replied Doctor Strange

"Can't be the Null void" said Ben "Perhaps he's on Argus" suggested Kel'Thuzad "Maybe we can track him through the world I came from" said Kane

"He couldn't have gone there, I would've detected Kid Rot if he was there" said Gyro

"I could commune with Vel'Koz and Malzahar, he could be in the void" said Aurelion Sol

While they are all bickering on where E. Lincoln is, Lincoln walks away from the scene, but Jordan and Luna notice this and follow him

Outside Lincoln heads to one of the Terrans aircraft, but before he enters "Stop!" yelled Luna, Lincoln stops at the entrance of the transport

"You think you can just find her on your own?" asked Jordan "I have to try!" replied Lincoln

"You don't even know where she is bro" said Luna "I just …… I just have to try something!" replied Lincoln

Then Jordan grabs his hand, she turns him around and sees his tear covered face "Oh Lincoln" said Jordan, she then hugs him and he returns the embrace

"I have to find her! She's my sister!" cried Lincoln, Luna approaches them and joins in the hug

"We'll find Linka, together" said Luna with tears on her eyes as well, Jordan also starts to cry

Soon they break off the hug "Lincoln, look at me" said Luna, Lincoln does as she says and looks at his musical sister

"You don't have to do this alone, she's my sister too" said Luna, Lincoln smiles and looks to Jordan "We're all in this, together"

Lincoln wipes some tears from his eyes "Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me" then their moment is broken by a static sound, it was coming from one of the Terran Aircraft

The three of them enter the transport and look at the screen, it shows static, but as it slowly clears the see "Linka!"

"Hello?" "Can anyone hear me?" "My name is Linka Davion Spellman" Lincoln adjusts the frequency and finally they see Linka

"Guys!" said Linka "Linka!" they all yell "You're okay!" said Jordan "Oh sis!" said Luna "Where are you Linka?!" asked Lincoln

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we're somewhere in the Koprulu sector, there's a lot of wrecked Terran and Protoss technology and a lot of dead bodies, mostly Terran and Zerg" replied Link

"I'm here in a makeshift holding cell, and I'm not alone" she then pans the screen and to their surprise they see Lincoln's and Linka's who all wave at them

Linka then brings the screen back to her "You have to get to us and fast" said Linka "Sis, what is E. Lincoln planning?" asked Luna

"Wait, how do you guys know of him?" asked Linka

"The Guardian told us about him and his associates and where they came from, but we don't know what he wants" said Jordan "Please Linka, do you know anything about his intentions?" asked Lincoln

Linka was looking a bit scared "He said that he was saving us" Lincoln was confused "Saving you?" Linka nodded "He told us that he didn't want us to suffer in the hands of a family that hates us, a family of Louds" said Linka

"He wants us to become a family and once he's done building the world we want, he's gonna make us take over the Loudverse!" said Linka, they were now shocked, he was evil

Then Lincoln had an idea "Linka, you said that there's Terran and Protoss tech there right?" asked Lincoln, Linka nodded "And you're cell is made of Terran technology, is this how you made this transmitter?" asked Lincoln, Linka nodded again

"Linka, listen to me, there might be other useful stuff in the area, we're gonna go talk with the Immortal Council, that we found you, you and the others have to find a way to escape, but not until we get there" said Lincoln "Okay, I understand" replied Linka

The two of them looked at each other and placed their hand on the screen "Stay safe Linka, we're coming or you" said Lincoln "I love you brother" said Linka "I love you too sis!" said Lincoln, then the screen turns black

"Alright guys, let go" said Lincoln, they head out of the transport and back into the Castle

(The Void)

Linka turns off the transmitter, but instead she leaves on the tracking beacon

She then looks at the other Lincoln's and Linka's "Well, what are we waiting for, let's find something useful in here"

They all go around the place and start searching, even the Lincoln's and Linka's who were feeling sad joined in

Linka then spots a large cockpit, it led to a massive gun arm and she could see a large foot underneath, Linka smiles "This could work" said Linka

(The Nexus)

Everyone inside were still talking about where E. Lincoln and his villainous cohorts are

"Could he be in the burning hells?" asked Kel'Thuzad "Not possible, the demons there would tear him apart" answered Tyreal

"He could be hiding somewhere in the Omniverse" said Hollow "I would've known if he was there" replied Charmcaster "And some aliens would be spreading rumors about it" said Ben

"I don' think he's in the ghost zone" said Clockwork "We can try Gravity Falls" suggested Doctor Fate

"Or Magix" said Hollow "What about Mewni?" asked Doctor Strange "What?" asked Thor

Then Neil notices "Guys" the others look to him "where are Lincoln, Luna and Jordan?"

Then the doors barge open "Linka's in the Koprulu Sector" said Lincoln, then Luna and Jordan come up from behind

"What?" said Valerian "Not possible" said Zagara "How do you know this?" asked Artanis

Lincoln sighed "I tried to look for her myself, then they convinced me it was suicide" Lincoln looks to Luna and Jordan

"Then there was a static transmission from one of the Terran aircraft" said Jordan "The transmission was from Jordan, she's with the other Lincoln's and Linka's" said Luna

"What?!" they all yelled in shock "Did Linka tell you what E. Lincoln wants?" asked Gyro

They could all see the concern in the kids eyes "He wants to use them to start a new world and take over the Loudverse" answered Jordan, the whole room is now silent "Lincoln" said Luna Frost

"Now that is villainous" said Hollow "Trying to take over an entire multiverse, filler with his kind" said Alarak "Sacrilege!" said Imperius

"Where are they?" asked Gyro, Lincoln was having a hard time to answer "All Linka told me is that they're in a place, where there's a lot of wrecked Terran and Protoss technology and Terran and Zerg bodies" answered Lincoln

It was then Artanis knew where they were "The Void!" they all look to Artanis "That is why the guardian could not find the trail" said Vorozun "A realm where all that thrives there is eternal darkness" said Hollow "And is the resting place of Amon" said Alarak

Gyro looked to everyone, they all had a serious look, Gyro smiles "Gather your forces, rally your armies, The Void awaits us"

Outside all of them take off and enter multiple portals back to their worlds to rally their fighting forces, Gyro is about to take off as well, but then he's stopped by Lincoln "I need your help" said Lincoln

"Why?" Gyro asked him "I need to rally my own army" said Lincoln, this confused Gyro

"What do you mean you're …. Own …… army" it was then Gyro knew what he meant "Alright Kid, you ready to head into the Loudverse?" asked Gyro, Lincoln nodded

"Lincoln let's go!" yelled Lori "We're going with the Terran Dominion" said Gwen, but then they see Lincoln with Gyro

"Lincoln?" asked Luna, Lincoln approaches them "Guys, I have to go with Gyro, there's something I must do first"

This confused them, but Luna understands "Okay little brother" Lincoln smiles "What?" asked Neil in confusion

Lincoln approaches Jordan, he grabs her by the hip and shoulder and kisses her passionately, this was a beautiful site for them

They break off the kiss and look each other in the eyes "I will come back, I promise" said Lincoln

Jordan smiles at him "Don't be late" Lincoln smirks "I'll try"

Lincoln then stands next to the Guardian, he waves at his family and they were teleported away "Good Luck Lincoln" said Jordan

Jordan then looks to Neil, Gwen, Sunset, Luna, Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky, Leon, Sergei, Martin and Victor "Let's go and be heroes!"

To be continued ……

**It is almost there my readers and Loudsters, the battle is upon us, the origins of these villainous Lincoln's has been revealed and what is Lincoln up to? Find out on the next update of Spells and Louds, Please Review and tell me what you think**


	31. Ch31 Evil Loud part 3 the Battle

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 31: Evil Loud part 3 the Battle**

_(Where did we left off?)_

_Luna Frost (Stay Chill) is looking for her missing brother_

_Our Heroes arrive at the Nexus and meet the Immortal Council of the Multiverse_

_The Origins of the Villainous Lincoln's have been revealed_

_Linka makes contact with Lincoln_

_E. Lincoln's Evil plan has been revealed_

_All of the Multiverse rallies they're armies_

_But where is Lincoln going? And what is he planning?_

_(On with the Story)_

(_Dominion Space, above Korhal)_

On board the Battlecruiser Hyperion, all of the forces there are assembling their courage, rearming weapons, refueling vehicles and aircraft and checking on the ships maintenance

Admiral Matt Horner is in the bridge, along with Emperor Valerian Mengsk "All Cruisers are ready for warp jump sir" said Matt, Valerian looks at his home planet and sighs

"Give the word Admiral" said Valerian, Matt nods "Attention, all Dominion Cruisers, stand by for warp jump on my mark" all Battlecruiser surround the Hyperion and their engines start humming

Inside the armory of the Hyperion, Luna Frost is pacing back and forth, Lori is making a lava heart with her hands, Dana and Becky are looking out the window, Luna is looking at the locket of her and Lincoln. Gwen is checking on all of her arrows, including the new ones Martin made for her, Leon and Sunset are doing some last minute sparring, Sergei is spinning his hammer, Leni is petting a small plant monster she summoned and Neil is just watching them 'This is it!' he says in his mind

Neil notices Jordan wasn't there, he knows that Martin and Victor are in the ships hangar, so he heads there

Neil passes by multiple marines and staff and makes it to the Hyperion hangar, he sees all of the crew members prepping Banshee's, Wraith's and Viking aircraft

Then he sees Martin and Victor helping Jordan modify Lincoln's Vulture bike, the two adults spot Neil "Leave us" asked Neil, Martin and victor do so and head to the other aircraft instead

Jordan comes out of the Vulture's engine compartment, she sees Neil and sighs "Hey Neil"

"Hey there kid, might I be asking what you're doing?" asked Neil "What does it look like, I'm getting him ready for a fight" replied Jordan as she continues work on the bike

Neil knows that she's concerned, he takes a seat on a chair that was nearby "Listen, Jordan, I understand that you're concerned" said Neil

Jordan then stops what she was doing and looks to Neil "why would I be concerned?" asked Jordan

"Because my Son, you're Boyfriend, just went off with the guardian without telling either of us what they're planning" replied Neil

Jordan looks back at the vulture, then looks outside of the hangar and into deep space "I trust Lincoln, and I know he has a plan and I know, he'll be back" said Jordan

Neil stands next to her "You got a point there" replied Neil, they both look ominously into the stars

"This is insane" said Neil "Which one?" asked Jordan "We became super heroes, we're going toe-to-toe with four psychopathic Lincoln's who just kidnapped my daughter and other versions of herself and my son and to top it all off we're in space!" replied Neil

Jordan smirked "Yeah, this is insane" then she looks to Neil "But we gotta stay strong, we can't let these monsters get away with it" Neil smiles, then Jordan heads back to the Vulture

Neil just watches as she gets back to work, then he looks back to the stars 'Where did this all start?' h asks himself

Then they hear a voice "Attention all ships, get ready for warp jump on my mark" announced Admiral Horner

In the armory they also got ready "This is it" said Sunset "Let's do this" said Sergei "We're coming bro" said Luna Frost

"In 3 ….. 2 …… 1" all Battlecruiser's face the same direction away from Korhal "Mark!" and with that all ships are warped out of there and into deep space

_(Loud House Residence)_

The Louds were just sitting in their house, it was Saturday, they should be doing something fun, but they didn't feel like it, even their Pokémon didn't know what to do to cheer them up

"I feel like a total failure" said Lynn, Lucy looks to her sister who's in bed, Lynn hasn't left her room all morning, except for breakfast and using the bathroom

Lucy sits next to her and Zubat joins in as well "You're not a total failure Lynn" said Lucy

Lynn sits up angrily "Yes I am!" yelled Lynn "I started all of this madness" she then gets off her bed and punches the wall

"If I haven't told Lincoln he was bad luck, none of this would be happening, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lily would still be part of our family, Linka wouldn't have been endangered, we wouldn't be dubbed the most hated family in Royal Woods and no one would be caught up in this whole evil stuff" Lynn starts to shed some tears

Lucy sighed and walked towards Lynn "This might sound crazy, but it all wouldn't have started if it wasn't for you" Lynn's eyes open and she looks at Lynn with a confused look "What are you talking about" asked Lynn

"Think about it, we just discovered that Lincoln has a female counter part, she was already in danger, they saved her, it could only mean that there's other universes out there with Lincoln's and Linka's" said Lucy

"And maybe a world where Lincoln is still in the Loud family after the Bad Luck incident" said Lucy, Lynn wiped her tears "So you're saying that, this was all supposed to happen?" asked Lynn

"I may not be a girl of science, but I am a lady of paranormal stuff, so yes, we could be just a part of this … Loudverse? And all of this is supposed to happen" Lucy then hugs Lynn "We just have to find a way to cope with it" Lynn then smiles and hugs Lucy back

"Thanks Luce, I needed that, and I guess you're right" they then break the hug "I just have to learn to forgive myself" said Lynn "that's good, because I am not doing this mushy stuff to you again" said Lucy as she regains her Gothic nature

Lynn just laughs "it's cool sis, I ain't telling anyone you went all heart to heart with your sis" they were about to hug again, until a portal opens

They cover their eyes from the blinding light, but then they look closely and see a kid figure

"You guys wanna just stand there or help out? Get the others as well, we got a battle to go to" said the figure

Lynn and Lucy smile, they look at each other and nod, then they head downstairs and get everyone

_(Somewhere in Deep Space)_

The Dominion fleet has just jumped out of hyperspace "We've made it sir" said Matt, everyone looks to see the large flying temple "Ulnar" said Valerian

Then the Spear of Adune, along with the Golden Armada, the Death Fleet, the Purifier Mothership and the Nerazhim Fleet arrive as well

Next was a fleet of Zerg Leviathans, Naxxramas, Nova Core ships, The Knight's Temenos Incursean Warships, Imperial Star destroyers and Dreadnoughts arrive out of Hyperspace

Neil and the others look at the massive army that arrived "Now that's an army" said Leon "Literally" replied Lori

Inside the Imperial Dreadnought, Hollow is accompanied by Kane "So, this is where we make our stand" said Kane as he looks towards the floating temple

"Almost Kane, almost" replied Hollow, then he turns on the transmitter "Artanis, make the call"

"Attention, my friends, today we embark on another battle once again" they make sure all ships are hearing the Hierarch's voice

"We have been in this situation before, though this one seems more critical as Amon, as what happened in the past, we stand united, but with new allies, friends, so let us gather our courage and may the shroud of Tassadar watch over all of us, in this life or in death" said Artanis

Artanis looks towards Ulnar "En Taro Tassadar, En Taro Adune, En Taro Zeratul" the floating temple starts to open "En Taro the Multiverse!" and they all make the jump into Ulnar and into the Void

_(The Void)_

Linka and the other Lincoln's and Linka's prepare what they need for escape "Alright, listen when I say so, you have to make sure this hatch stays locked" said Linka

The Lincoln inside nods "Once they arrive, we'll make our escape" said Linka, the hatch of the old drop pod seals, Linka looks at the bars and then heads towards the cockpit

Outside, Kid Rot wakes up, he then looks inside the cell and he sees all of their silhouettes sitting and standing around, some were even walking around

Kid Rot just shrugs it off "Heh, they're fine" he then heads to the nearby cooler to get a drink, but what he didn't see clearly was that those were just metal shaped Lincoln's and Linka's, the ones walking were powered by a restored Widow Mine bot

Linka was holding the detonator as she sits in the cockpit of the jail wall "Just have to wait" Linka said

Inside the Old Command center, E. Lincoln is tinkering with the Device "Almost there" said E. Lincoln, then all of a sudden the alarms in the Command Center start blaring

E. Lincoln gets startled and nearly drops the device "Too close" he says, E. Lincoln storms out of the base and looks at his associates "What the hell is happening?!"

They all look at each other, then Corpse Squirrel looks at an old monitor next to the HQ "Looks like something has entered the Void Space" they all looked at the sky

A Portal suddenly forms, a very large portal "this can't be good" said Blood Stain "Oh man up you idiot! We can take on whatever comes through" said Kid Rot

Then a Fleet of different ships come out of the portal, all three of the Lincoln's look in shock "You were saying" said Corpse Squirrel "Please Shut up" replied Kid Rot

E. Lincoln was now furious, he walks towards a broken Protoss Altar and grabs a crystal

The Fleet hovers above the floating Planet remnants "Whoa!" said Neil as he and the other heroes look out and see nothing but darkness on the horizon

"Well, now we know why this place is called the void" said Dana "this place is starting to give me the creeps" replied Becky "totes!" said Leni

"They said that this was the resting place of the dark god Amon" said Victor "Literally looks like it" replied Lori "I can see why the Guardian lost the trail of E. Lincoln" said Sunset

Then Jordan looks down towards the shattered planet and sees a Terran Base, she looks closely and sees the three Lincoln's and a large makeshift structure

"Guys! I think Linka's in there" said Jordan, they all look at where she was looking at "That must be it" replied Sergei

Martin informs Valerian through a communicator as well as everyone else "Guys! Targets Spotted!" said Martin

Everyone in the fleet look down and see the wrecked base "So that's where they've been hiding" said Ben

"Seems less of a challenge for me" said Alarak "We must be cautious about this" replied Kane

"Warp all available forces onto the surface" ordered Artanis "As you wish Hierarch" replied Karax, and with a push of a button, all armies of Terran, Protoss, Zerg, Nod, Incursean, Imperial, Undead and Autobots as well as the leaders make it to the ground via warp

Aurelion Sol was only able to rally some of the League of Legends Champions, Nasus, Jhin (he just wants to kill something), Akali, Shen, Master Yi, Draven (obviously for fun), Lucian, Yorick, Graves (he's getting paid to do this), Tristana, Bard, Zoe, Ornn, Kassadin and Kai'Sa

"This is all you could bring to the fight?" asked Fenix "It's not easy trying to get good allies, and most of them are here just for payment or just for a good fight" replied Aurelion Sol

They all make the approach to the base, but a few yards away the see Blood Stain, Corpse Squirrel and Kid Rot standing together

"Karax, activate the psionic phase shields" said Artanis "Psionic phase shield are inbound" replied Karax

The Spear of Adune sends down a wave of energy onto everyone below, they were now protected by an invisible barrier

"What just happened?" asked Leni "Since we know that Kid Rot can rot our minds, we were able to create a special shielding that could protect our minds from him, though it cannot protect us from physical harm" replied Artanis

"Better to feel it physically then mentally I guess" said Danny Phantom

Then E. Lincoln appears "so, you all came" his associates laugh evilly "this doesn't have to happen Lincoln" yelled Neil

E. Lincoln laughs "You think I'm just gonna give up? Just because you have an army!"

"I'm not done with my plan, I'm gonna make sure I succeed! I'm Evil Lincoln! And I'm the man with the sinister plan!" said E. Lincoln, his friends applaud him "Nice" replied kid Rot

Then he reveals the crystal "What is that?" asked Neil, Artanis and the Protoss are shocked "An Eon Crystal!"

E. Lincoln stabs it onto the ground, it sends energy across the area "Arise my army, and serve you're dark masters!" said E. Lincoln

The ground starts to shake and coming out from the rocks was a Hybrid Viper, it roars as it emerges, soon another one rises, and another, and another

An army of Hybrid form in front of the four Lincoln's of Evil, they start to roar at the Immortal Army "What in the hell!" yelled Sergei "Not these guys again!" said Leni

Then Luna Spellman turns to her Luna Frost form, the other Luna Frost was shocked at what she did

"You have ice powers too?" asked Luna Frost "well they're actually called Cryo Powers, but yeah" replied Luna

"So, how do we tell each other apart?" asked Luna Frost, Luna then remembers something

Luna closes her eyes, and soon Blue shoulder armor and a light blue mask manifest on Luna's face and she does a ninja combat stance "Sweet dude!" said Luna Frost

Artanis was confused "how are these Hybrid obeying them?" E. Lincoln laughs "Because I share the same dark aura as their fallen god Amon!" replied E. Lincoln

The Hybrid roar and bow towards E. Lincoln and his crew "Awesome!" said Bloodstain "Cool!" said Kid Rot "These guys were under us the whole time?" asked Corpse Squirrel

"Now my army, you shall obey my allies" said E. Lincoln, the Hybrid bow to them "Now this just got beyond awesome!" said Blood Stain "I guess this makes us Lieutenants" said Kid Rot "or Sergeants" said Corpse Squirrel

Then E. Lincoln walks away "Where are you going?!" asked Blood Stain "Keep them occupied! I need to finish fixing this thing, then we can teleport out of here!" said E. Lincoln, he then walks towards another abandoned Command center

The others groan in annoyance "you gotta be kidding me!" yelled Blood Stain "I'm used to it" said Corpse squirrel, but Kid Rot was standing in front of a hybrid "Let us not disobey him, we have an army of do gooders to wipe out!" said Kid rot

The others smile and agree, the Hybrid army roars at the other army "This is bad" said Martin "We faced them once we can face them again!" said Sergei "But what we fought wasn't much" said Gwen

Then they all look at Jordan, who transforms the Vulture Bike into the Arct Mech, only it was a few inches bigger and had a heavy Gauze rifle attached to its right arm "Whoa" said Luna "So that's what you were doing" said Neil

She looks towards the army of Hybrid and the three Lincoln's smiling evilly "We can do this, together, whether we win or lose" said Jordan, they all felt motivated by her words

"Then it will be a glorious battle" said Artanis "A battle worth fighting for" said Ben "No sacrifice, No victory" said Optimus Prime and Dragonstorm and Grimlock Roar

But before they engage a portal opens from behind them and coming out was FutureTech Technology, a Mirage Tank and a Tesla Tank, they all looked at the vehicles confused "Are those our vehicles?" asked Martin

Comin gout of the Mirage Tank was Lola, Lana, Lynn Sr and Lucy, from the Tesla Tank, Lisa, Rita, Luan and Lynn Jr "someone need some help?" asked Lynn "Now this is a shocked!" joked Luan

"What the?!" yelled Lori "What are you guys doing here?!" asked Neil

"I brought them here" said Gyro as he comes out of the portal, alongside him were the Pokémon "Guardian?!" they all yelled, then the ground shakes as Groudon emerges from the portal, the Rayquaza flies out and joins the aerial army "Whoa man!" said Leon "unbelievable!" said Sergei

Then they see Lincoln coming out, his jacket was now more blue in color, and his Freezer Burn blaster was a large blaster "Did someone call for some reinforcements" said Lincoln

Jordan gets out of her mech and runs towards him, they hug each other and then kiss, the rest of the Spellman family also join in on the group hug

"Lincoln, you made it!" said Jordan, Lincoln strokes her cheek "I wouldn't want you guys to have all the fun" replied Lincoln "but why did you bring the Louds and the Pokémon here Linc?" asked Susnet

"We needed all the help we can get and we also gave them a psionic phase shield" said Lincoln, Artanis was confused "The Guardian knows about it HierArch" replied Lincoln

"So, is this all that you brought?" asked Neil, Lincoln smirks, and so does Gyro "not exactly" Lincoln then looks at the portal "Alright guys! Lincoln's assemble!"

Coming out of the portal was a Lincoln flying with Fire powers "FireCracker!"

Lincoln and Linka also fly out and were dressed like Marvel Heroes "Miss Marvel and Marvel Boy"

Lincoln comes out with his African American body guard "Aesir Lincoln and Raphael"

A shield hits a Hybrid and returns to Lincoln and an energy blast hits another hybrid "Captain Ace and Iron Loud"

A dozen knives are thrown onto a Hybrid and a white hooded figure jumps out of the portal "Assassin Lincoln"

An older Lincoln (around High school Age) comes out and blasts Neon energy at the Hybrid "Neon Flash"

Then a Hybrid is grabbed by a black tentacle and is being crushed, with the Hybrid dead, it returns to its owner "Loud Symbiote"

Another Lincoln comes put, only he's wearing a heat black airsoft hockey goggle mask with white and red face paint on it, wears a grey gothic military jacket, a black hooded sweater poncho, black gloves, black jeans, knee guards and black boots "The Royal Vigilante"

Then someone throws fire and energy out of the portal, it was a Lincoln, wearing an orange hoodie jacket and has fingerless gloves and a grey mask for his eyes only "Linc Superior"

Then a flock of doves swarm the Hybrid, they then turn into gold bricks that land on them, coming through the portal was a Lincoln wearing a magician's outfit, along with the hat and wand, his cape was moving on its own "Magic Linc"

Everyone, including the bad Lincoln's couldn't believe it, an army (sort of) of superpowered Lincoln's and Freezer Burn Lincoln was leading them

Jordan just couldn't figure out what was going on anymore 'That's a lot of handsome faces' Jordan blushes, Lincoln sees this and kisses her cheek

Snapping back to reality Jordan boards the Arct Mech "this is what you brought us here for?" asked Aesir Lincoln "I'll keep you covered" replied Raphael

"Seems a little too much" said Iron Loud "Not that much for me" said Captain Ace "This should be interesting" said Marvel Boy "Should we keep score?" asked Miss Marvel

"Oh sure as heck I am!" replied Firecracker "There's a lot of them" said Royal Vigilante "Time to see if my training can endure this" said Assassin Lincoln

"I wonder what they taste like!" said Loud Symbiote "Save some for the rest of us dude" replied Neon Flash

Lincoln notices Magic Linc was looking a little nervous, he places his hadn on his shoulder, Magic Linc looks at Freezer Burn "You've been on stage before" said Freezer Burn

"Yeah, for birthday's, but this is, something bigger" replied Magic Linc "it's okay, and if you're not up to it, you can go home, no one's stopping you" said Freezer Burn

Magic Linc then realized, he was chosen for this for a reason "Let's make some magic!" said Magic Linc, Freezer Burn smiles "Atta boy!"

"You think you can get passed us! Just because you have an army and superpowered Losers!" said Blood Stain "Look who's talking!" replied Miss Marvel

"I'm gonna tear them apart!" said Corpse Squirrel "At least we still have the other Lincoln's and Linka's, we can use them as shields" said Kid Rot

"Now Linka!" yelled Freezer Burn, suddenly the makeshift prison starts to shake and so does the ground "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is happening!" said Blood Stain

"It can't be an earthquake! This planet is dead!" said Kid Rot "Well something is happening!" said Corpse Squirrel, the makeshift prison gets destroyed and a bright light, blinds the hybrid army and the villainous Lincoln's

The light turns off and what is revealed shocks them all "Is" Neil "That" Lori "The" Gyro "Odin!" said Matt Horner

And he was right, a massive mech that looks like a Thor, but only bigger and badder, it points it's guns downward "Run!" yells Kid Rot, they all scatter as it destroys a small portion of the Hybrid army

Then the Odin uses its back guns (Ragnarok cannons) and launches a drop pod "somebody catch that!" yelled Freezer Burn

The Royal Vigilante gets picked up by Loud Symbiote "Buckle up" then he throws him, Royal Vigilante gets in front of the pod and crashes onto the ground, luckily no one was hurt, not even Royal Vigilante himself "A little heads up next time!" yelled Royal Vigilante "Sorry, my bad" replied Loud Symbiote

Iron Loud flies in and blasts the hatch, coming out were the other Lincoln's and Linka's "they need some medical attention" said Iron Loud, a medivac Dropship arrives in and Lincoln's and Linka's board it, then it flies to the Hyperion

Luna Frost wanted to go see if her brother was there, but right now they have enemies to deal with

The Odin suddenly launches forward and lands amongst the Immortal army, facing the Hybrid army, they all look through the cockpit revealing "Linka!"

Linka waves at them as she maneuvers the giant Mech guns ready! "This was your plan!" said Neil as he looks at Lincoln/Freezer Burn "pretty much" he replied "Good thinking bro" said Luna "Totes Awesome!" said Leni "Real smart kiddo" replied Gwen "Yeah! Lincoln!" cheered the Louds

"This is bad!" said Corpse squirrel "Just shut up and attack! We can get those brats after we win!" replied Kid Rot "Oh yeah!" yelled Blood Stain, as the Hybrid roar as well

They all look towards the army ahead of them, Lincoln/Freezer Burn looks to his left and then to his right "Hey guardian" Gyro looks at him "We could use a song number" said Lincoln

Gyro smiles "Any of you guys play first person shooting games?" asked Gyro "Some of us why?" asked Neil "Battle Royale games?" asked Gyro "Sometimes" replied Sergei "where are you going with this?" asked Leon

"This!" the guardian slams his staff onto the ground, sending energy into Neil, Lincoln, Leon. Sergei, Victor and Hollow "What the heck?!" then Neil can see what was in his mind and smiles "Now I get it!" said Leon

"You guys ready!" asked Lincoln "Let's do this!" "Oh yeah!" "En Taro Artanis!" "To war!" "Lock and Load!" "Let's hero up!" they all charged

"Tear them apart!" yelled Kid Rot, and the Hybrid army charged along with their evil masters

Neil snapped his fingers (_Cue epic music_)

Neil: _ATTENTION! TO ANYONE WHO DOESN'T SMELL WHAT I'M COOKIN'_

_Here's how this'll plan out, none of you are ever gonna touch me!_

_I put the battle in the ground (This is a Eulogy)_

(Lincoln and Neil fist bump each other)

_It's becoming crowded, but I was number one, see?_

_Without a doubt, H1Z1? Please_

(Neil picks up a gauze rifle and strafes the army)

_I wear the Royal Crown and I dub thee_

_Peasants! Especially if your game was free_

_Just leave your servers now, drinks on me_

_I'll raise the bar and take you to PUBG_

(Iron Loud sends a beam of energy and decimates some Hybrid)

_OOF! My blueprint was looted_

(Neil dodges a Hybrid attack)

_Since every single one of you rip-offs used it_

(Punches the Hybrids head off)

_I don't need petty gimmicks to power me_

(Neil lunges forward)

_You wanna get woke, I'll give ya reality_

(And cuts through ten hybrid)

_I speak from experiences, with my longer matches_

_You want a quickdraw? I got a larger mag!_

(Neil picks up one of Hounds explosive charges)

_Get it? Depth's what every one of you lacks_

(Throws it behind him, Iron Loud blasts the explosive)

_After I dropped, I'll put you all on the map_

(Explodes a horde of Hybrid)

Victor: _Step on the Battlefield_

(Victor is on top of the Tesla Tank)

_You won't be leaving!_

_I'm leaving you bleeding_

(With the Mirage tank and an army of Siege tanks they destroy hordes of Hybrid in their path)

_No time to get out_

_Causing a massacre, stacking the bodies_

_I'm crazy_

_I'm making them all scream and shout_

_It does not matter if I'm going solo_

_Or roll with a squad that is militant_

_Cause either way, Death and destruction is coming for you_

(Raphael stomps on the ground making the earth split and spew lava)

_And it's lookin' real imminent!_

(Aesir Lincoln uses his pyro powers to knock the hybrid into the volcanic trench)

_Leaving you scorched_

(Firecracker, Volcana and Fire/Becky punch the ground making a shockwave of fire)

_I lead the way cause I'm carrying the torch_

_I've been a leader and head of the pack_

(Victor jumps off the tesla tank)

_Since the day that I went and just walked off the porch_

(With Magic Linc, they send a surge of electricity to some Hybrid)

_Never came back_

_This is a war_

(Siege tanks enter siege mode and open fire)

_And I know that I am ready for more_

_You cannot stop me_

_Ain't nobody looting my body_

_I came here to settle the score!_

Lincoln: _No it's not too late to back out_

(Lincoln walks slowly as Hybrid surround him)

_Late to the game by I rep my clout_

(Both Luna Frosts and Dana/Ice stand next to Lincoln)

_A triple a looking at taking you down, no doubt_

(He freezes them all quickly with the help of both Luna Frosts and Dana/Ice)

_Line 'em up taking shots till I_

_Black out_

(Neon Flash lunges forward and shatters the frozen hybrid)

_And I'm doin' it better_

_I got the venom_

(Loud Symbiote rips apart several Hybrid)

_Don't measure me to the_

_The rest of the fellas_

_Because I've been here forever_

_Worldwide, best seller!_

(Lincoln charges his ice blaster)

_Don't forget that_

_Remember that you're a Trend that'll pass_

_Let me read you a letter_

(Lincoln fires a giant ice meteor towards a row of Hybrid)

_Dear, every other BR that passed the test_

_I'm a real FPS_

_PS: the best_

_I know I don't sit high at the top of the twitch_

_At least I've got more fans, than just only kids_

Neil:_ "What about Ninja? He doesn't like the game"_

_"Say the Metas all wrong and he's losing frames!"_

Lincoln: _Pipe down_

(Lincoln sends a barrage of icicles into the sky)

_While I run the town_

_Black out still king, lemme own the crown!_

(Lincoln walks through the hybrid horde as they get impaled by raining Icicles)

Leon: _Lord of the rings_

_Time to get woke_

_Elysium King_

_Ya'll are a joke_

_Ya'll cannot hang_

_Look at my reign_

_Best damn game that no one is playing_

(Leon is standing on top of an imperial AT-AT)

_Coming at you with a grappling hook, they call me death from above_

_Other Battle Royale's, are just swinging from my nuts_

(Leon uses a grappling hook and lands on a hybrid with swords attached to his feet)

_Like Black Out_

_Everybody back out_

(Captain Ace throws his shield hitting multiple Hybrid)

_CoD just stinking up the ring with the crack out_

_And moving on to PUBG be looking like a game made by a dude_

_Crosseyed, dumb as shit and don't know what bullets do!_

(The Hybrid are stunned, which means Neon Flash can pick them off one by one)

Neil: _"__M24 kitted out all the way"_

Leon: _Yeah, good luck getting any gun to fire straight_

Lincoln: _"But what about Fortnite? Best in the world"_

Leon: _Well you're nine years old and you never kissed a girl_

_Just sitting on your high chair, playing on you're tablet!_

_Best part about this rhyme is, I could be your dad_

_Firestorm, you're a little late to the dance_

(Firecracker, Miss Marvel and Marvel Boy are back to back to back and send out a beam of fire and energy to the Hybrid surrounding them)

_Should've launched with the game, but you never stood a chance!_

(Assassin Lincoln leaps into the air and throws multiple daggers)

_Franchise Dying, looking like the end_

(Leon does the same as Assassin Lincoln does)

_Only Battlefield friends can make Battlefield great again!_

(Leon lands on the ground with Assassin Lincoln as the Hybrid collapse)

Sergei: _Yeah, can you feel the tension?_

(Sergei spins his hammer and sickle)

_Other games shook, always fail to mention_

(He charges with Red Electricity)

_That the gameplay never came to question_

_Never went to Beta, what a brave ascension!_

_I__mma sniff you out, cause I'm a BloddHound!_

(Sergei lunges forward and hits Corpse squirrel, causing him to fly the other way)

_Longbow out, we make it so loud!_

(Jhin uses Curtain Call and shoots a row of Hybrid)

_Portal round to take control now!_

(Magic Linc teleports Captain Ace using his hat, and then Captain Ace punches a Hybrid)

_Send you all the way to Skull Town!_

(The Royal Vigilante sees Corpse squirrel getting up from the hit and punches Corpse Squirrel in the face)

_I might just zipline way over you're heads, and then sniff em out, hit you with Wraith!_

(Assassin Lincoln and Akali both leap into the air and stabs Corpse Lincoln on the shoulder)

_Grapple around to the side and then heirloom straight into your neck set the pace!_

_Legends let's give em a toast_

(The LoL Champions rally to Sergei)

_Only the BR with the gameplay to boast_

_Step in the way your toast_

_Racking up bodies we're doing the most!_

(And they charge with Sergei)

Hollow: _The King has arrived!_

(Hollow drops down from his TIE Silencer)

_Taking over the scene like a thief in the night!_

(Uses the force and levitates twenty Hybrid)

_Storms getting close, and not one of you leaving alive_

_Nobody gonna be breathing tonight_

(He force chokes their lights out)

_When I release a season, there's a reason for hype_

_The cosmetics are pleasing the eye_

(Kid Rot is in front of Hollow)

_If you want beef, better season it right_

(Kid Rot tries to attack Hollow)

_You scrubs really wanna come against me, then aight!_

_Fortnite! (Fortnite!)_

(Hollow dodges all of Kid Rot's attacks)

_You are not ready you need to get people on your side_

_You are not winning and I am putting it on your life_

_Giving you fall damage, dropping you 54 flights_

(Hollow uses the force to send Kid rot crashing to a building)

_Who is bringing a gun to a sword fight? Me!_

(Hollow deflects a blast from the Hybrid and sends it back)

_Who can take on the gathering Hordes like me?_

(Hollow uses the force and sends half of the Hybrid horde flying)

_Dancing on your body, when I pop you with a shotty_

(Marvel Boy and Miss Marvel use their powers and destroy the airborne Hybrid army)

Ain't nobody here that can battle the Fortnite, please!

Kid Rot is gets up from the crash "What the hell …. Is happening!" he then leaves the fight and looks for E. Lincoln

Lincoln sees him trying to make a run for it "Go Lincoln!" he turns around to see Neil burning off Hybrid with Magic Linc and Firecracker "We got this! Stop him!" Jordan in the Arct mech blasts a Hybrid "Go get 'em Handsome!"

Lincoln nods and goes after Kid Rot, Linc Superior is surrounded by a horde of Hybrid "Hey! Watch out!" yelled Gwen

Linc Superior spots Thor making lightning and Doctor Strange making arcane coils, so Linc Superior sends Arcane coils of lightning that decimate the surrounding Hybrid

Some of them were shocked at what he just did "What was that?!" asked Sunset "Oh, I have the ability to copy powers and maybe combine them" replied Linc Superior

"That sounds a little OP dude!" said Luna "Heh, guess that's how I roll" replied Linc Superior, he sends large vines made of lava out towards the Hybrid

Magic Linc spots Hybrid running towards him, so he opens his cape and the hybrid pass through, they come out of a crater in the ground and end up getting obliterated by Iron Loud, Firecracker, Miss Marvel and Marvel boy

Royal Vigilante picks up Captain Ace and throws him, Captain Ace uses his shield to land onto a Hybrid, he slams his shield to its head and jumps off and Royal Vigilante punches the shield making it split the hybrids head in half

Royal Vigilante throws the shield back to captain ace "Nice shield" said Royal Vigilante "Where can I got one of those?" he asks Captain Ace "Standard issue" replied captain Ace and they charge into the fight

Aesir Lincoln and Raphael are surrounded, suddenly the hybrid are frozen by Luna Frost, so they use their powers and destroy them, Neon Flash rushes towards them and blasts a hybrid's head off

Assassin Lincoln gets pinned down by a Hybrid, then Symbiote Loud ambushes the hybrid and rips its neck off, Assassin Lincoln gets up "Thanks"

"You should be more aware" said Loud Symbiote, Assassin Lincoln spots something and throws a dagger, hitting the Hybrid in the eye and through its brain before it strikes down Loud Symbiote

"I could've taken that one" said Loud Symbiote "I know, I was just more aware" replied Assassin Linc, then he grapples away "He's good" said Loud Symbiote and he leaps into action

E. Lincoln is busy tinkering the final components of the device "E. Lincoln!" he turns around to see a hurt Kid Rot "Why aren't you out there?!" yelled E. Lincoln

"They have an army and superpowered Lincoln's!" replied Kid Rot "But, that's not possible!" yelled E. Lincoln, Kid Rot approaches E. Lincoln "The Lincoln's and Linka's have escaped!" said Kid Rot

"How!?" asked E. Lincoln "I don't know? Maybe it's because they're jail cell is made up of mechanical stuff!" replied Kid Rot "Where are the others?" asked E. Lincoln

Kid rot did not want to answer that one, but has no choice "their back at the fight getting their butts whooped!" the E. Lincoln hits Kid Rot with a steel pipe "Excuses, Excuses!" yelled E. Lincoln

Kid Rot gets up and wipes the blood off his mouth "No matter, the device is fully fixed, and with this we can find somewhere else to hide and will have to restart in kidnapping all of those dumb brats!" said E. Lincoln "I have a better idea" said Kid Rot

E. Lincoln turns around, only to get punched repeatedly by Kid Rot, E. Lincoln was now on the ground coughing up blood and Kid Rot takes the device "What the heck are you doing?!" yelled E. Lincoln

Kid Rot laughs "You really thought I was gonna obey you! I just wanted to wait for the right moment to betray you, so I can take this and rot the entire Loudverse and then the multiverse!" said Kid Rot

"You sick freak!" yelled E. Lincoln "Look who's talking" replied Kid Rot, he then kicks E. Lincoln in the face knocking him unconscious "Now to destroy everything" said Kid Rot

"I don't think so" he turns around to see Freezer Burn, he aims his blaster to a fuel tank and shoots out a fire ball causing it to explode "No!" yells Kid Rot

At the battlefield, the entire Hybrid army has been destroyed and Blood Stain and Corpse Squirrel have been captured, then they all see the explosion "Lincoln!" they all run to the area

As the smoke clears Lincoln comes out from hiding behind a wrecked Goliath mech "Oh jeez, I thought that was water" said Lincoln, then he hears footstep, it was everyone else

Jordan rushes to Lincoln and hugs him "What happened?" asked Jordan, Lincoln feels nervous "I blew them up" replied Lincoln

Then the debris starts to move, coming out was kid Rot "Did you think you could get rid of me!" yelled Kid Rot

Everybody gets ready to take him down "Stop!" yelled Gyro "We can't destroy him, but maybe I can do something" they all lower their weapons and powers

Gyro approaches Kid Rot "Kid Rot, listen to me, this whole thing has been a misunderstanding" said Gyro "How?! My family hated me!" yelled Kid Rot

"No, they didn't hate you, they were just venting" said Gyro, this made Kid Rot confused "What?" Gyro then uses his staff to show Kid rot what he didn't see

Kid Rot sees his family trying to apologize to him, they didn't mean to send him away, they really were just venting out their anger, they never hated him, they loved him, because they were family, Kid Rot then collapses to his kneed and starts crying

Gyro backs away from him "Now you know the truth" said Gyro, Lincoln felt bad for him "I-I killed them all" cried Kid Rot "All for nothing!" Lincoln was gonna approach him "I'm sorry" said Kid Rot

"But I'm not!" E. Lincoln hits Kid Rot in the head with a steel pipe, causing Kid Rot to roll off the debris and fall unconscious at the guardian's feet "You twisted fool!" yelled Gyro as he helps Kid Rot back up

E. Lincoln looks at the destroyed device and his blood starts to boil "You idiots! Do you have any idea what you all just did?!"

"We stopped you from taking over everything" said Captain Ace "Saved the Loudverse" said Iron Loud "And the Multiverse" said Aesir Lincoln "You're welcome I guess" said Magic Linc "Loser" said Loud Symbiote

E. Lincoln gets annoyed "You think this is the end? Ha! You can never defeat me! I'll always come back, no matter how many times you try and lock me up! I'll always come back and I'm gonna make sure you all pay!" said E. Lincoln

"Then we'll keep fighting you, because that's the right thing to do" said Lincoln "Maybe you don't see it like Kid Rot does, but I'm pretty sure we can help you change" said Lincoln, they were all shocked at what Lincoln just offered

"Because I know, that everyone, deserves a second chance" said Lincoln

The Spellman's and Loud's smile at Lincoln's belief in giving someone another chance to life

E. Lincoln just laughs "You're a joke you know that! No one can change me! I am who I am! And no one can stop me! Hahahahahahaha-"

E. Lincoln looks to his chest to see a long sharp steel rod through him, everyone gasps in shock "What the ….. Hell!" said E. Lincoln as blood drips from his mouth

He turns around and they all are shocked who is was

"Luna?" said Lincoln, and it was Luna, only this one looked like she went through hell, a portion of her face had some burns, her clothes also looked slightly burned, half her hair was bald, a large gash is on her face that starts form her forehead to the right side of her face over her missing eye and her legs are shaking from walking

The guardian realized who she was "She's E. Lincoln sister, who is supposed to be dead" they all gasped

"I-I killed Y-You" said E. Lincoln as he spits blood, scorched Luna just looks at him with sadness as tears flow from her only eye "I'm sorry" she said

E. Lincoln is about to collapse, but then scorched Luna catches him, she lets him rest on her lap as she sits "W-Why?" asked E. Lincoln

Scorched Luna strokes his hair "This was my fault, I should've done something" said Luna "But you didn't!" said E. Lincoln with anger

Luna wipes away the blood from his chin "I know, I wanted to, but they wouldn't let me" said Luna, E. Lincoln was now confused "What?"

"They, threatened me if I went near you, if I tried to let you in, so, I stole money from mom and dad, and planned on taking you away from the house, and then we would run away together when I woke up early" said scorched Luna as her tears drop onto E. Lincoln's face

E. Lincoln realized, she wanted to save him, to make him family again "I wanted to take care of you, I guess, I was too late! I'm so sorry bro!" cried scorched Luna

Something inside E. Lincoln started to wake up, a part of him that was long forgotten, that was supposed to be dead, and that something was his forgiving side, the Lincoln Loud that was once a brother

"Luna?" she looks at her dying brother "I-I'm sorry" said E. Lincoln as he cries "P-Please! I-I didn't mean it!" cried E. Lincoln "I'm so sorry!"

Luna smiled "It's okay Lincoln, I forgive you bro" replied Luna, E. Lincoln smiles as well, but tears were still running down his face "I forgive you too Luna"

E. Lincoln started to choke on his own blood "I-I Love you, S-Sis" and with that, E. Lincoln is dead

Scorched Luna lays him down on the ground, and she lays next to him and hugs him "Hang on bro, I'm coming" and Luna closes her eyes and smiles

Gyro approaches the two bodies, he checks them and with a disappointed sigh he turns to everyone "Their gone" said Gyro, they all look down in sadness (well some of them) "Guess she used up all of her energy and life force, to come here and save him" said Gyro

_(Minutes later)_

They start burning the Hybrid bodies so no one else can use them, Gyro opens a portal and he looks at the chained villain Lincoln's

Kid Rot walks towards him "I'll make sure they get to the Citadel" he said to the guardian

Gyro goes down to his level "You don't have to go, I can heal you of your curse and put a good word about you to Geo Soul" said Gyro, but Kid Rot shakes his head

"No, I put this curse on myself, and I paid the price when I destroyed everything I loved" he looks to the guardian with tears "I'm ready to serve my long awaited sentence"

Gyro smiles and ruffles his hair, Kid Rot smiles "Go on kid" said Gyro, Kid Rot looks to Blood Stain and Corpse Squirrel "Get in! Now!"

"When did you became the boss?!" asked Blood Stain, Kid Rot uses his powers to neutralize Blood Stain, Corpse Squirrel drags Blood Stain and enters the portal to the citadel without resistance "Good" said Kid Rot

But Lincoln stops him. Kid Rot turns around and sees all of the super hero Louds "Take care Kid Rot" said Lincoln, Kid Rot smiles and nods, then enters the portal, back to the Loudverse of Geo Soul

They all gather around the bodies of E. Lincoln and Scorched Luna, then Neil starts a prayer and soon they all follow, later they bury the bodies next to each other, with the written tombstones

**_Here lies E. Lincoln_**

**_Once Lincoln Loud_**

**_A Misunderstood Soul_**

**_Here Lies Luna Loud_**

**_A Devoted Sister_**

Soon Gyro opens multiple Portals, Luna Frost hugs her Lincoln "It's good to have you back bro!" said Luna Frost

"I missed you sis" said Lincoln, then Luna Spelman approaches them "Thanks dude" said Luan frost "No problem, and hey, maybe if the guardian allows it, we can jam out together" said Luna

Luna Frost chuckles "Hope so, till then, later dude" said Luna Frost, Luna shakes her hand "Catch you on the flipside Lunes" said Luna, then Luna Frost and her Lincoln return to their world (by Metalbrony823)

"Well, it's been fun, but we must be returning now, but should you need a monster, you know where to find us!" said Loud Symbiote as he enters his world (by 1049)

"I should head back before Luna wonders where I am" said Neon Flash "Same here" added Assassin Lincoln, and with that being said they enter their own portals (by Sunblast X)

"This was awesome" said Marvel Boy, then he and Miss Marvel look to Lincoln/Freezer Burn "That was one heck of a fight, call us if you need some back-up" said Miss Marvel "I'll keep that in mind" replied Lincoln, and the two heroes go through their portal (by Jedssm)

"Time for me to get back to my team" said Firecracker, then he looks at the Royal Defenders "you guys kinda remind me of my team, well, Laters!" and he flies through the portal and into his world (by Smoking Wrecker)

Lincoln sees Royal Vigilante looking at him "You got something to say?" asked Lincoln, Vigilante smirks "You got guts Linc, I'll give you that" then he enters his portal (by Omnitrixer2)

"This has been an experience I'll never forget, thank you for making me part of this" said Linc Superior, he then hugs Lincoln and so Lincoln hugs him back "Stay strong Lincoln" said Linc Superior and he heads back home (by Synth red)

"We should get going Lincoln" said Raphael, Lincoln shakes Lincoln Aesir's hand "This was a very dangerous battle, thanks for this opportunity Lincoln" said Aesir Lincoln, he then returns home with Raphael (by Pittacos Lore)

"Gotta get back home or I'll be getting some heck of complaining form my sisters" said Iron Loud "We're both on the same boat shell head" said Captain Ace, and they both enter the portal (by J-547)

Gyro feels a tug on his cloak, he turns around to see Magic Linc "I'm gonna guess you want these powers back" said Magic Linc

Gyro goes down to his level and smiles "you can keep the powers I gave you, but you must be careful with them, one wrong move, could spell disaster!" then Gyro realized "Hey, I made a pun!"

Then Lincoln/Freezer Burn approaches him "You got talent kid, and an amazing girlfriend" said Lincoln, Lincoln/Freezer Burn and Magic Linc laugh a bit, since they both have Jordan's in their life

Magic Linc looks to the portal, then he looks back to the others "I'll do my best sir" said Magic Linc and he passes through the portal (by RawToonage Press)

They armies all make their departure back home, Gyro opens a portal to their world "Alright guys, let's go home" said Gyro

As they all pass through the portal Neil notices something "Wait!" they all stop "Where's Lincoln?" asked Neil

Then they see Luna walking towards Lincoln who was looking at the two grave stones, she stands next to Lincoln "They were close siblings too" said Lincoln "Yeah, they were" said Luna

"I just wished I could've done something" said Lincoln, then Luna hugs him "There was nothing more you could've done little bro" said Luna

Lincoln cries and hugs her back, the family just watches as they share a small sibling moment

Soon they break the hug "Feeling better Lincoln?" asked Luna "Yeah" said Lincoln, they both smile, the Luna kisses his forehead, they both looks to the two grave stones

"So long guys, may you both find peace, together" said Lincoln, the Lincoln holds Luna's hadn and they walk towards the others, back home (by heavy5commando)

To be continued ……

_(Cue Star Wars ending theme)_

**Evil has been snuffed out, an army of superpowered Lincoln's are very awesome, Epic Battle Music and the names of great Fanfiction Authors****This has been truly one of the hardest and longest chapters I had to make and it all brings forth the unity of multiple worlds, let it be in the Multiverse or the Loudverse, so I thank you my friends for helping me make this story happen**

**But the real credit goes to the one author who helped me make this whole adventure possible "Pksmashbros" thanks man, if I hadn't PM you, this wouldn't have been possible**

**The Song being used is Battle Royal Rap song by JT Musics, Nerd out, Fabvl, Neebs Gaming, Rockit Gaming and Gameboy Jones, if you haven't heard of it go check out the video on YouTube! **

**So in honor, here you go guys**

**Heavy5Commando – The Royal Defenders, Spellman's and Spells and Louds**

**RawToonage Press - Magic Linc**

**Metalbrony823 – Luna Frost and Lincoln (Stay Chill)**

**Geo Soul – Kid Rot, Guardian of the Loudverse and the Citadel**

**Pittacos Lore – Aesir Lincoln and Raphael**

**Synth red – Linc Superior**

**Omnitrixer2 – The Royal Vigilante**

**Smoking Wrecker – Firecracker**

**Sunblast X – Neon Flash and Assassin Lincoln**

**Jedssm – Miss Marvel and Marvel Boy**

**1049 – Loud Symbiote**

**J-547 – Iron Loud and Captain Ace**

**Pksmashbros – Evil Loud Story idea**

**Thanks you guys!**

**I hope we team up again someday!**

**And to all of my readers and Loudsters, please leave a review and tell me what you all think!**


	32. Ch32 After the Battle part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 32: After the Battle part 1**

Zoom in onto Leon's eyes in seriousness "Alright boys, it's been three months since the battle in the void and-" "Three months?" zoom out to see Neil and Sergei, playing chess in Neil's backyard and they're both looking at Leon in confusion

"It's been like, two days!" said Neil, Leon looks at him "It's felt longer okay!" replied Leon "then why in the hell are you saying that?" asked Sergei

"I wanna sound cool to the readers" replied Leon, who is looking at the fourth wall, Neil and Sergei are both still lost for words "It's not looking cool man" said Neil "Let's just get back to the game" said Sergei

Neil moves his bishop, then Sergei moves his queen "Checkmate!" said Sergei, Neil gets upset for the fifth time "Son of a-"

And to be honest, their right, it has been two days since their battle against E. Lincoln, and his associates and their army of Hybrid, all of the Lincoln's and Linka's are back home, as well as the superpowered Lincoln's who helped them, and now our heroes are back home, also it turns out, Neil is not just horrible at board games, he sucks at chess as well "I heard that!" yelled Neil

_(Royal Woods Elementary)_

Nobody in the school knows about the battle, so the best thing to do was to keep it a secret, the only ones who know are Jordan's parents and …… Well, I guess just them, so anyway, back to the school

Lincoln and Linka have just arrived at their lockers "Well, it's been two days I guess" said Linka "Yeah" replied Lincoln "Still feel bad for E. Lincoln, we could've helped him" Lincoln gets a few books and puts them in his bag

"Hey guys" called out Jordan "Hey Jordan/Beautiful" said Lincoln/Linka "So, how are you two holding up?" asked Jordan "well, the usual, hanging out, having fun, remembering what happened" replied Linka "Feeling regret for not stopping E. Lincoln" said Lincoln who looks down sadly

Jordan knows that ever since that day, Lincoln's been feeling guilty that he couldn't save the evil Lincoln, Kid Rot being saved was a good thing, thank goodness during those two days, there hasn't been any crime as of lately

Jordan hugs Lincoln "He chose his path, and got lost in it" said Jordan, Lincoln returns the hug "Still should've done something" replied Lincoln "Don't beat yourself up bro" said Linka trying to reassure him

Then Clyde approaches "Hey guys!" yelled Clyde "Hey Clyde" Lincoln, Linka and Jordan replied "Listen, I need you help!" said Clyde, they were confused a bit "With what?" asked Lincoln "In what Penelope likes!" replied Clyde

At this point, they realized what Clyde meant "You don't know what she likes don't you?" asked Linka, Clyde nervously nods "We've been hanging out with each other and she only got to know me, I never got a chance to know her" replied Clyde

"Well, have you ever tried asking her?" asked Jordan, then it hit Clyde "Huh, why didn't I think of that" said Clyde "But how do I ask her?" Clyde was back to panic, Lincoln smiles "Try asking her normally and not in a frantic lost puppy mode" replied Lincoln

Clyde felt much better with the advice "Thanks, you're right, I gotta calm down and suck up my courage!" said Clyde and with that he runs off, but then comes back and runs to the other direction "I forgot her locker was this way" said Clyde feeling embarrassed

They chuckle a little "Classic Clyde" said Lincoln "Hey guys" greeted Stella "Hey Stella" they replied "you guys seen Liam, Zach or Rusty lately?" asked Stella "No, why?" said Linka, then they see a frantic Rusty holding a piece of paper "Rusty?" they asked, but he didn't respond

"Rusty?" asked Stella, still nothing "Rusty!" yelled Lincoln "What?" and Rusty hits a locker "Ooooh!" said Lincoln and the others "Ow" said Rusty, they help him up "what the heck? Why didn't you hear us?" asked Jordan

"Sorry guys, it's just I'm going on a date with Polly" said Rusty, it hit Lincoln "You mean Lynn's friend Polly?" asked Lincoln "The very same one" replied Rusty "Well, then why are you holding that paper?" asked Linka

"I'm trying to figure out what she would truly like for her first date" replied Rusty "I've seen her roller derby, but I don't know where to take her" said Rusty, he then looks down in sadness, Lincoln and the others needed to help him

"Well, what are the things she likes?" asked Lincoln, Rusty starts to think "Well, she likes tossing me around, so maybe, I should take her to a wrestling ring" said Rusty "Anything else?" asked Jordan "She likes to do foot sports, so a soccer field!" said Rusty "Anything else?" from Linka "She likes to move around a lot, so a dance club" replied Rusty

Stella sighs in annoyance "Think Rusty, what eels would she like?" asked Stella "Well, the last thing I know is ….. Roller Derby" Rusty then had an idea "The Roller skating park!" said Rusty "She can move as fast as she can there, we can dance there, it's as big as a soccer field and she can toss me anywhere" said Rusty

The others weren't so sure about the last part "thanks you guys, I owe you all big time!" said Rusty, then he runs off "Hope he's got insurance" said Stella, the others nod in agreement

Then they see Zach and Liam arrive "Let, me guess, girl problems?" asked Lincoln, the two boys look at them confused "What are you talking about?" asked Zach "We don't have any plans with ladies this week" added Liam

"Oh, good, because Clyde and Rusty were just here asking for advice" said Stella "So that's why Clyde didn't answer my messages" said Zach "Guess them guys were just too busy" said Liam "So, what are you guys doing after school?" asked Linka

"My parents are taking me to see a doctor, there's something stuck in my right ear, I think it's a government spy bug" said Zach "and the farm just got a new calf last night, it's my turn to watch little old sugar" said Liam

"Guess we're all busy" said Stella, Jordan looks to her "What about you Stella?" asked Jordan "My parents are going out to dinner tonight, so I gotta stay home and watch my grandma" replied Stella

"Looks like everyone here has plans" said Linka, then all of a sudden the school bell rings "Time for classes" said Jordan, they all head for Mrs. Johnson's class, Clyde and Rusty eventually made it_ (and they weren't late)_

_(After Class)_

All of the students are headed home, Stella, Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty went off to do their thing, Lincoln with Absol, Jordan with Buneary and Jordan ride off to Ketchum Park for some Pokébattle

On their way there they spot Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lucy walking in the same direction they were going, so they stop next to them "Headed to the park?" asked Lincoln "You guys as well?" asked Lana, they all smile "Get in" said Jordan and they all ride towards their destination

_(Ketchum Park)_

And the battle between Zubat and Croagunk is intense, Mud shots and supersonic are unleashed on opposing sides, Lincoln and the others wait for one of them to win so they can have their match, Lisa is recording their battles to see what they can do to improve

But the battle comes to a close when Zubat falls into dizziness, the Zubat squeaks as Lucy picks him up "Good battle Lana" said Lucy "Woohoo! Our first win!" cheered Lana "Croak" replied Croagunk

"Alright our turn" said Lincoln as he gets up from the bench "Let's do this" replied Jordan, but before they battle, they all hear a car honk, all of them turn around to see "Bobby, Ronnie Anne"

And they were right, it was Bobby's car "Hey guys" said Bobby, then Ronnie Anne and another girl comes out "Remember, text me if you need a pick-up" said Bobby "I know Bobby, now go see your Babe" replied Ronnie Anne, and with that he drives off

Ronnie Anne walks towards her friends "Hey guys!" greets Ronnie Anne "Hey Ronnie Anne" replied Lincoln and Jordan "Wow, so you're the girl version here" said Linka, Ronnie Anne looks between Lincoln and Linka "What did my abuela put in her sandwiches?' said Ronnie Anne

"Actually, Ronnie Anne, meet my new sister Linka" said Lincoln "She's from anther universe where she has eleven brothers and is the bad luck fiasco" added Jordan, at this point Ronnie Anne believes them "do I have a boy version there?" asked Ronnie Anne

Linka nods "his name is Ronaldo, but I call him Ronny" said Linka "I'm guessing he's like me" said Ronnie Anne "Pretty much" replied Linka, then all of a sudden Ronnie Anne gets pushed over

"Oh My Gosh! Ronnie Anne was telling the truth!" said the energetic girl, Lincoln and everyone else was confused "Might I ask to who is this over energized homosapien?" asked Lisa "Wow! You're as smart as Ronnie Anne's uncle Carl" said the girl

Ronnie Anne gets back up "Guys this girl who just pushed me over is Sid Chang, she's my new friend from Great Lake City" said Ronnie Anne, Sid realized what she did "Oh Gosh! Sorry Ronnie Anne" said Sid "It's cool Sid" replied Ronnie Anne

"So what are you guys up to?" asked Ronnie Anne "We were just about to battle" replied Jordan "Battle?" asked Ronnie Anne, then she and Sid see Absol, Buneary, Croagunk and Zubat "Whoa!" then Sid rushes to them

"They're like animals, but different" said Sid as she comes up from behind Croagunk "What is she doing?" asked Abe, this made Ronnie Anne and Sid gasp "He just talked!" said Sid "Yeah, Abe is unique, he uses telekinesis to speak through his mind" replied Lincoln

"So, shall we begin your battle so I may study it for improvements?" asked Lisa, Lincoln and Jordan nod, Sid and Ronnie Anne joined the others and watched, Lola and Lana put on sun glasses just in case it gets bright, Sid and Ronnie Anne do the same thing

"Absol shadow ball!" yelled Lincoln "Buneary Ice beam" said Jordan, the two blasts collide making a cloud of smoke "whoa!" "Awesome!" said Ronnie Anne and Sid "Focus Punch!" said Jordan "Quick attack!" yelled Lincoln, the two Pokémon clash in melee combat

They then leap away from each other, then Jordan gets an idea and decides to use an ability she and Buneary have been working on, Jordan smiles "Buneary! Attract!" this shocks them "What?!" said Lincoln, and with that Absol was stunned in place by Buneary's attract

This was it "Buneary! Focus Blast!" said Jordan, Buneary jumps into the air and sends out a focus blast, making a small explosion, as the dust clears Absol is knocked out "Dang it" said Lincoln, Lincoln approaches Abe "You did good" said Lincoln

Absol regains consciousness "That Buneary learned attract and it worked" said Abe "Yeah, guess they've been doing a lot of training" said Lincoln "Yeah! We did it!" said Jordan "Buneary! Buneary!" cheered her Pokémon, Lisa puts the camera next to her and writes it down

"A new strategy to try and counter or improve" said Lisa "She looked cute doing that" said Lola "That looked effective" said Lana "I think I'm gonna barf" replied Lucy "that was smart!" said Linka "It seems to have worked on him because he was a boy" said Sid, they all look at her "What? My mom works in the zoo, she knows about animal attraction stuff" replied Sid

Then they all see Buneary starting to glow "B-Buneary?" said Jordan "No way!" said Lincoln "But it is!" replied Absol, the light fades and reveals "Lopunny!" cheered Jordan as she runs to Lopunny and hugs her, Lopunny returns the hug as well

"That is one big rabbit" "What just happened?" "Whoa!" "She's tall" "And pretty!" "Did not see that coming" "first Leni's Budew evolves into Roselia and now Jordan's Buneary evolves into Lopunny! Fascinating!" the others say in amazement

Lincoln and Absol approach them "congrats you two" said Lincoln "Thanks Linc, this was awesome!" replied Jordan, Absol bows to Lopunny in respect, when Absol stands back up, Lopunny kisses his forehead, making Absol blush

Lincoln and Jordan notice this and giggle "Looks like some Pokémon has a crush!" said Jordan, Absol looks at them and blushes, then walks away and sits under a tree facing away from them, Lincoln chuckles "Give him some time" said Lincoln

He turns to everyone else "So, who's hungry?" asked Lincoln "We are!" they all respond

_(Greenwich)_

They all toast their Pizza's together "to Jordan, and her Lopunny!" said Lincoln "To Jordan and Lopunny!" they all cheer, Jordan blushes "Thanks guys" replied Jordan, at the other table the Pokémon are enjoying their cheese pizza, Absol looks at Lopunny, she notices him and he goes back to eating, Lopunny giggles at Absol's shyness

"So, what have you guys been doing while I wasn't here?" asked Ronnie Anne "Oh yeah! Tell us everything and don't leave anything out!" replied Sid "Whoa! Okay first of all, Sid, calm down" said Lincoln "sorry" replied Sid

So they told them of the things they've been doing lately, they're new friends, the world's they've been to, but they decided to keep the battle of E. Lincoln out of the story but they did tell them everything about the bad luck incident Linka faced "So, if you're from an alternate gender bent world ….. Is there a boy version of me?!" asked Sid

Linka looks at her confused and nervous "I don't really know, I mean Ronny and Bebe have already moved months ago, so, sorry I've got no clue" replied Linka "Oh man! I'd really like to know what I would look like all manly!" said Sid as she mimics a manly voice, they all laugh at her actions

_(Spellman Estate)_

They all arrive at Lincoln and Linka's home (_they had to drop off Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa back at the Loud House, odd that Lori wasn't there)_ "Whoa! Big place" said Sid as she looks at the large house "Thank you miss" replied Harv, making Sid enter some weird karate stance "Whoa! Talking house!" said Sid

"Sid, relax, that's just Harv, he helps around the place" said Lincoln "He's pretty cool once you get to know him" said Jordan, they all enter the house and are greeted by "Gabite" said the large Pokémon "whoa! Gible?" said Lincoln

Then Neil shows up wearing an apron "Oh, you guys are home, looks like you all met Gabite" said Lincoln "Dad, what happened?" asked Linka, Neil smiles and looks at the fourth wall "That's a story, for next time"

_To be continued ……_

**Nothing much special here, except for the arrival of Sid Chang, Buneary evolving and what happened to Gible? Find out next time in the next chapter of Spells and Louds, also the beginning gag is based on Vanoss Games, go to YouTube and look for Vanoss Games escape from the zombie apocalypse, _please review and tell me what you think_**


	33. Ch33 After the Battle part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 33: After the Battle part 2**

_(What happened last chapter?)_

_Neil sucks at Chess "Hey!"_

_Lincoln is still reeling from the battle_

_Sid Chang has been introduced_

_Jordan's Buneary evolved into Lopunny_

_Absol might have a crush on Lopunny_

_Why is Neil's Gible a Gabite?_

_(Spellman Estate)_

After Neil lost to Sergei in chess for the fifth time "Seriously!" yelled Neil, all three brothers enter the house, Neil brings out some bread and different condiments "so, what will it be boys?" asked Neil

"Peanut butter" replied Leon, "Anything that is cheese" replied Sergei, as Neil makes the sandwiches, Gible comes out of nowhere and clamps onto Neil's head (just the top)

Neil looks to Gible "Seriously!" said Neil, so he just ignores him and returns to making sandwiches

"Have you ever wondered why he does that?" asked Sergei "Nope" replied Neil, he hands Sergei a sandwich with Swiss cheese in it

"So, where's your wife?" asked Leon as he's handed his peanut butter sandwich "Grocery shopping with Lily" replied Neil

Then the doors open and they see Leni, Jackie and Mandee "Hey girls, making sandwiches, want some?" asked Neil

The three girls enter the kitchen "Sure" they replied and take their seats, but Neil noticed something "I thought you girls would be at the mall now?" asked Neil

"We were, but only for a short moment, Mrs. Carmichael decided to give me a day off" said Leni "No good sales today" said Mandee "And no new fashion lines, yet" replied Jackie

"Okay then, so what'll it be?" asked Neil "Cream cheese" replied Jackie "Jam" replied Mandee "Salad style, I can make that one dad" said Leni as she gets up and makes her own sandwich

After handing them their sandwiches "So, anything happen at school?" asked Neil, then he notices the annoying groans form the girls

Leon and Sergei know that this is something Neil has to deal with, alone "We're gonna go now" said Leon "Yeah, see you around brother" replied Sergei, they both walk away slowly and then out the front door

Neil in his thoughts 'Wow, bailing out on me' then he takes notice to Leni and her friends "So, what happened?" asked Neil

"Many of the football jocks won't stop leaving love letters and gifts in my locker" said Leni "And ours" replied Jackie "Just because we're Leni's friends!" said Mandee

But Leni knew something she didn't want Neil to know "Leni? Is there anything else?" asked Neil, Leni looks to her friends who nod to her, Leni sighs

"The jocks keep sending snapshots of themselves being shirtless!" said Leni in anger "It's so annoying" said Jackie "They were cool at first, but now it's just getting creepy" replied Mandee

The three girls notice Neil not moving, in fact he stopped spreading the cheese on the bread "Dad?" asked Leni, Neil places the bread to the side, then he puts the knife in the sink and starts cleaning the condiments into the cabinets

He turns to the girls "Do they have practice today?" asked Neil, the girls looked at each other "Yeah, why?" asked Leni "We're going to the high school, now!" replied Neil

_(Royal Woods High School)_

Leni's car parks normally, while Neil's spins donuts a couple of times then screeches to a halt and fits into the parking space (Talk about action stuff)

They all get out of the cars "Let's go" said Neil, Leni, Jackie and Mandee follow Neil to the school football field

There, approximately twenty football players and newbies are practicing "Man, can't wait to send Leni this" said Mitchel, he's like any big bulky jock, he has orange hair and a chiseled chin

"Yeah, and her friends too" replied Oscar, like the first one, only he's African American, with a military buzz cut

"They may deny these pics of us, but sooner or later they'll love us, like the cheerleaders" said Derrick, he has short brown hair and bangs

"Maybe we can get Luna's attention too" said Derrick "I thought he was only into chicks?" said Mitchel "Yeah, that Sam girl" said Oscar

"Not for long dudes" said Derrick, they all started laughing like idiots

"Not long for what?" asked Neil, the three jocks turned around and see Neil, Leni, Jackie and Mandee, the three boys then huddled together "What do we do man?" asked Oscar "that guy is trouble!" said Mitchel "Relax, and play it cool!" said Derrick

The three boys got out of the huddle and acted normal "Hey there sir, is there anything we can do to help you?" asked Derrick

"Yeah, is this you?" asked Neil as he tossed the photos of the jocks onto the grass, they looked at the photos, the other two looked nervous, but not Derrick

"Yeah, we don't know where does came from" said Derrick while sporting a smoldering look, 'You gotta be kidding me' Neil said to his thoughts "Look, just leave my daughter and her friends alone, okay?" said Neil, then he is about to leave until

"Okay, which daughter?" asked Derrick, Neil stops in place "What?" asked Neil "Well, there's Luna, Sunset and Leni, so which one?" Derrick asked again, then he crossed his arms and smirked

The other guys got the idea as well "Yeah, and those two aren't even your daughters" said Oscar "And Lori as well" said Mitchell

"Lori has a boyfriend you pee brain!" said Leni "Yeah, but their far from each other, it's only a matter of time before she's over him" said Oscar

Leni did not like what he just said about Lori and Bobby's relationship, vines start to slowly sprout from the field, but Leni is stopped by Leni

"I got this, it's time for the father to take over" said Neil, he approaches the three jocks, some of the other football jocks see the commotion "Let me be clear this time, leave them alone, or there will be consequences" said Neil

Then they started to laugh, to Neil it was less annoying "Sure old man, but what do you mean by them?" asked Derrick, then Neil started to laugh as well

Oscar and Mitchell did not like where this was going "you're real funny you know that" said Neil "In fast, Gible tackle!" said Neil

Out of nowhere Gible tackles Derrick in the gut, sending him flying onto the field, Gible lands on the ground ready for combat "You really think, I was going to use my destructive powers on you, ha! Get real walnut brain!" said Neil

Derrick gets up "What are you guys just standing there for! Get that little creep!" yelled Derrick, the other jocks tried to go after Gible, Gible dodged their failed attacks

He used Focus blast, Dig, quick attack, bite and tackle some more, Gible was like an uncatchable foot ball

Soon all of the jocks were exhausted from trying to catch him "Nice Gible" said Neil, but then Gible is kicked towards the field goal, where Gible hits the metal pole and falls to the ground "Little freak!" said Derrick

"Gible!" yelled Neil, Leni was about to summon a plant army "Not so fast!" said Oscar, they turn around to see Oscar and Mitchell holding Jackie and Mandee "Do something crazy and we'll do something crazier" said Mitchell

Neil and Leni know they cannot use their powers against other non-super powered people, especially if there's a hostage situation

"Nice one boys!" said Derrick, then he grabs Leni "And now you'll be leaving!" said Derrick to Neil, Leni was completely defenseless "And the awesome part you can't hurt us, or you'll make heroes look bad! Hahahaha!" laughed Derrick

"Foot Ball jocks as villains, I knew this day would come" said Neil as his eyes glow red "You can say that, but who's gonna believe you!" said Derrick, he then tries to kiss Leni, until a bright light shines from the field goal "What the?!" they all cover their eyes

Leni then kicks Derrick where it hurts the most, so did Jackie and Mandee, they went next to Neil

The light disappears "Gabite!" the Pokémon roared, Neil could only smile "YES!" yelled Neil, Leni was in complete shock, so was Jackie and Mandee "What is that thing?" asked Oscar

"Gabite Aerial Ace" said Neil, Gabite takes to the skies and circles the field, all the other jocks make a run for it and Oscar and Mitchell hide under the bleachers

Derrick tries to run, but Gabite's shadow was above him "Help!" yelled Derrick, the Gabite slams on top of him, as the smoke clears Derrick opens his eyes to see Gabite staring at him menacingly

"Please stop! I'm sorry I won't do it again! I swear!" cried Derrick. Neil, Leni, Jackie and Mandee approached him "Won't do what again?" asked Leni

"Me and my friends won't send anymore snapshots of us into you're locker, we'll stop sending you guys gifts and letters, we won't bully anymore nerds to do our homework anymore and we were the ones who egged the principals car!" confessed Derrick

"That's all I wanted to hear" said the principal (you can't see the principal because he's off camera), then two officers arrive and take all of the football jocks away "What the?" asked Derrick

"Plan worked" said Neil, then he looks to Gabite "Well, you evolving was not part of it" said Neil "Or the part where we nearly got hurt" said Mandee, Neil realized that as well "Yeah, that too"

The football jocks, not the newbies, were going to be serving in juvie (Farewell college football).

_(Shakey's)_

Neil, Leni, Jackie and Mandee toasted their glasses of soda "To stopping the corrupted jocks!" said Neil "Yeah!" they cheered and started eating their food, especially Gabite who's at another table eating a lot

"So awesome that Gible evolved" said Leni "Yeah, no more head biting" said Neil "Gabite!" said Gabite with a full mouth, they started laughing together

"You're school's gonna need some new football athletes" said Neil "One's that aren't complete dumb heads" said Leni "Like those newbies, let's hope they won't do what Derrick and the others did" said Mandee, they all agreed with her

"By the way, what have you guys been doing two days ago?" asked Jackie. Neil and Leni were not allowed to speak of the battle in the void "Let's just say, something's were meant to be a secret" said Leni

"Aw man! Really?" asked Mandee, Leni nodded "She's got a point, we have to keep secrets a secret for a reason" said Neil

"Speaking of secrets, I heard that Shannon and Amy got detention for accidently throwing a pie at the science teachers face" said Jackie

"What?" asked Leni "Whoa" said Mandee "What happened?" asked Neil, they looked at Neil "What? I wanna know" said Neil, so they just went with it and all started gossiping, while Gabite finishes his fifth pizza

_(Spellman Estate)_

Neil and Leni return home (after they dropped off Jackie and Mandee back home). They parked their cars into the garage, and went inside

"I'll be in my room dad" said Leni "Got it sweetie, I'll call when it's dinner time" replied Neil as he puts on an apron "Gabite, can you please help me?" asked Neil "Gabite" replied hid Pokémon

They both teamed up in making tonight's dinner, friend chicken and gravy

After an hour of prepping "Alright, I got this from here Gabite, you can take a break" said Neil "Gabite!" replied Gabite, he decides to head to the front yard for some fresh air

Just as Gabite is about to open the door, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka, Ronnie Anne and Sid encounter him "Gabite" said the large Pokémon "whoa! Gible?" said Lincoln

Then Neil shows up wearing an apron "Oh, you guys are home, looks like you all met Gabite" said Lincoln "Dad, what happened?" asked Linka, Neil smiles and looks at the fourth wall "And now the readers are caught up" said Neil, then he turns to the kids "come on, let's head to the kitchen and I'll tell you about it" said Neil

As they head to the kitchen Lincoln and Jordan notice Ronnie Anne on her phone "What are you doing Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln "Oh, I'm just texting Bobby where I am" said Ronnie Anne "Hmmm, wonder how's he doing with Lori?" asked Jordan

"Maybe he'll tell us what happened when he gets here" said Ronnie Anne, they take their seat near the counter and listen to Neil's story of his day

To be continued …..

**Well, now you all know how Gible evolved into Gabite, but the question now is, where did Leon and Sergei go to, and what did happen to Lori and Bobby's day? Find out on the next update of Spells and Louds, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Ch34 After the Battle part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 34: After the Battle part 3**

(_What happened last chapter?)_

_Neil still sucks at Chess "Seriously!"_

_Leni and her two BFF's are having trouble at school_

_Neil takes action_

_Football jocks are corrupt perverts_

_Gible evolved into Gabite_

_But where did Sergei and Leon run off to?_

_And how was Lori and Bobby's day?_

_(Somewhere in Royal Woods downtown)_

Leon and Sergei have just left Neil's house, and now they're inside Sergei's Chevy suburban, passing by shops and restaurants

"Glad we got outta that mess" said Leon. "Agreed" replied Sergei, who is driving. The whole ride is pretty much boring to them

"Why did we bail on him?" asked Leon "Because what might happen, we could get caught in whatever teenage drama was going to happen there" replied Sergei "Oh, right, right" said Leon

The whole ride becomes boring silence again "You think we should go back?" asked Leon "Yeah, I think we should" replied Sergei

Sergei is about to make a U-turn, until they notice a police car parked at Elm street, there was a woman who looked freaked out and also with them getting answers was Lori/Volcana

"Looks like trouble" said Sergei, Leon looks at what he was looking at "Finally something interesting" replied Leon with relief, Sergei looks at him with confusion "What? I'm bored" replied Leon

They park nearby and get out "Lori" called Sergei, Lori/Volcana turns around to see Neil's two brothers "Hey guys" replied Lori

They stand next to her "So, whats happening?" asked Sergei

"Well, what this lady said she was just walking straight to a nearby ATM until a black van rolled towards her and two pairs of arms came out and tried to grab her bag, she held onto it as long as she could, but she was getting dragged along the street, then she used her pepper spray on whoever was in the van, the person let her go and they drive off, leaving her in shock and terror" explained Lori

"Whoa" said Leon "One black van, and they try to take her purse" said Sergei as well "I guess stealing on foot has gotten old"

They watch as the officer escorts the lady to the police station "I was given the task to track down whoever did this" said Lori as she walks away "You two can tag along if you want"

Leon and Sergei decide to tag along "Why were you given this?" asked Leon

"I was just walking all by myself from the mall, I didn't have a ride with me because both my parents took both vans to their jobs, but we were all okay with it, Then I noticed a woman who looked like she was almost beaten up, she had a few cuts and bruises, so I called 911 and I entered my hero form " said Lori.

"When authorities came and asked the woman what happened they immediately knew it was connected with other cases from across the country, and since I was in the area, they asked if I could put an end to it all, the last attack almost ended in a man's death" Lori finished explaining

"Whoa, all over country? Damn!" said Sergei "did you check the camera's in the area?" asked Leon

"I did, and her story checks out, there was a black van, but there was no license plate" replied Lori

"What?!" said Sergei "This isn't gonna be easy to find" replied Leon "But there might be someone who can help us" they all knew what Leon was talking about

As they head to Sergei's car, Lori powers down to normal, then they all hear a truck horn, they look to see where the noise came from "Bobby?!" said Lori

The Casagrande Mercado truck pulls up and Bobby gets out and hugs Lori "Surprise babe, my Abuelo said I could have the rest of the day off from working at the Mercado" said Bobby "I went to your house earlier to see if you were there, Lynn told me where you might be before she went off somewhere herself"

Lori hugged him back, but then she realized something, Lori broke the hug "Sorry boo-boo bear, as much as I would love to spend the day with you, I have something else to do" said Lori

Bobby knew what she meant, since he sees Leon and Sergei "It's okay babe, I understand" said Bobby

Then Lori gets an idea "how about you tag along, but not when action starts up" suggested Lori, Bobby never got to see his babe in action, especially as Volcana

"Sure, that would be awesome" replied Bobby, Lori then boards into Bobby's truck "This can only spell trouble" said Leon, Sergei just nods in response, they board they're car and drive off, with the teenage couple following them

(FutureTech HQ)

"Whoa! This place is all science and stuff" said Bobby as he looks at all of the holographic images of everything that was ever invented

"Yeah, just try not to touch anything, okay Roberto?" asked Leon "It's okay man, i understand" replied Bobby

They enter the warehouse to find, Victor with multiple scientists trying to chisel out a frozen Martin

"What is going on here?" asked Lori, they all turn to see them, Victor gets up "Keep thawing him out!" said Victor

He approaches the heroes and Bobby "Sorry about that, Martin was trying to make some kind of newly enhanced engine for our Cryocopters, and the results he's frozen in carbonite" said victor

They look at the frozen genius, his pose seemed familiar though, Leon then figured it out "He looks like Han Solo from Star Wars" said Leon, then he laughs a bit

Sergei, Leon, Lori, Bobby, Victor and the employees looked at him "Dude, not funny" said Bobby "Seems funny to me" replied Leon

"Anyway, what brings you guys here to FutureTech? And Why is Bobby Santiago here as well?" asked Victor

"Well we have a case involving a black van" said Lori, Victor was trying to figure out what she was saying, then it hit him "you mean the black van that's been attacking people who are just walking by normally?" asked Victor

"The very one" replied Sergei, Victor was thinking "Well, that would be hard, since there are no license plates at each attack" said Victor

"So, you're not gonna help us?" asked Leon, Victor chuckled "Of course I'll help you guys" said Victor "come on, follow me"

Then Leon tapped his shoulder "Dude, what about Martin?" asked Leon, they all stop and turn to see the Han Solo posed Frozen Martin

"These guys can do it" said Victor "Now let's get to business" said Victor as they follow him

They enter a room with multiple screens "Whoa, what is this?" asked Leon

"This is our surveillance tracking station, we use this as a last resort crime problem, for any missing pieces to assassinations, to tracking down the most wanted" replied Martin "Welcome, to the spiders web"

"I have every recording of every black van incident" Victor shows on every screen was different places in America, this made them gasp, some people were struggling to get their bag, some have let it go and others tried to fight back "Holy hellish!" said Sergei

Victor looked at bobby "why are you here?" asked Victor, they realized they didn't answer him earlier "Well, my Abuelo gave me a day off, so I decided to bring Ronnie Anne and her friend here to hang out with Lincoln and his friends, while I was gonna spend my time with Lori" replied Bobby

"And you're tagging along because?" asked Victor "just go with it man, we don't wanna make this whole ordeal more complicated" Leon whispered to Victor

"Okay then" replied Victor and they all went back to looking at every footage

Each one was as problematic as the others, but Bobby noticed something, he looked at the man who just left the ATM in San Antonio, he looks to another screen and sees a woman who just left the bank in Seattle

Bobby went to each footage, everyone was confused at what bobby was doing "Bobby?" asked Lori, but he didn't respond "Dude?" asked Leon, still nothing, Sergei was about to get Santiago's attention until "I got it!" said Bobby

"Guys, come here" said Bobby, they all went with it and looked at the screen "Now look at that one" said Bobby "And that one" they looked at all of them "I don't get it, what are we looking at?" asked Leon

"Each one has one thing in common" said bobby, Victor looks at all of them again and realizes "each person finishes using the ATM or the Bank before they're being attacked" said Victor

Leon, Sergei and Lori also see it "Bobby, you are a genius!" said Victor "Thanks, and I'm gonna guess, whoever is in the van, targets the people who made a withdraw" said Bobby

"And they attack the people to get the money, or the bank account" said Sergei

Lori then hugged Bobby "You solved it Boo-Boo Bear!" said Lori, Bobby returns the hug "It was nothing babe" replied Bobby

How in the heck did you see this?" asked Sergei "Well, I guess being observant at what people do, want and need in the Mercado actually helps" said Bobby

"So, if we bait them with a rich man and his cash, we can follow them and take them down" said Martin

"Now we have a plan, but who's gonna play the rich person part?" asked Leon, then Bobby steps away from Lori "I'll do it" said Bobby

They all gasp "What? But you'll get hurt" said Lori with a concerned tone, Bobby hugs her and she quickly returns the embrace "Let me do this babe, I wanna help you guys and take these jerks down!" said Bobby

Lori could see the courageous confidence in him "Okay then Boo-Boo Bear" said Lori "I knew you would understand babe" said Bobby

Then Victor turns off all of the screens and looks to Bobby "Let's get you ready kid" said Victor

(Royal Woods Bank)

A man wearing glasses and a grey business suit exits the bank with a satchel, then the black van rolls by and a pair of arms grabs the satchel and drives off immediately

As the black van was out of sight, the man in the suit revealed himself as Bobby, he removes his glasses and smiles "They got the bait!" Bobby says to an ear piece communication "Awesome! We'll take it from here" replied Victor, bobby then heads to his truck

(Abandoned Warehouse outside of Royal Woods)

The Black Van enters the building and stops, more than ten men approach the car, and coming out of the van was a man in a ski mask and the driver "got another one" said the man

The others cheer and whistle for another success, the man in the mask empties the satchel, but instead finds a glowing device "What the?" but before they could all react the device makes a large flashing light

The men all panic to their lack of vision, when the man in the mask regains his vision he grabs a pair of red boots, he looks up to see "V-Volcana?" he says in fear, then Leon and Sergei appear next to her, Lori/Volcana smiles "Don't blink, this will be quick" and she stomps on his face

(Minutes Later)

Bobby's car arrives to the scene, and he parks near multiple squad cars, and coming out of the building were the criminals, badly bruised and a little burnt

Then Lori, Leon and Sergei come out "That was a good fight!" said Sergei "Woohoo! Action mode baby!" cheered Leon, Lori sees Bobby and powers down

The two teens hug each other "I wish you saw me in action Boo-boo bear" said Lori "its okay babe, at least I helped out" replied Bobby

"That you did Santiago" replied Victor, they both broke their hug as Victor approaches them "This wouldn't have been done if you hadn't come along" replied Victor

"Glad I could help" replied Bobby, then Victor's phone vibrates "Martin's thawed out, I should head back now, you guys did great" said Victor before he heads to his car

"Let's celebrate guys!" said Leon "Yeah! And I know just the place" said Lori

(Jean-Juan's French Mex)

Lori and Bobby were sitting on a table by themselves, chatting all they wanted to say, but Lori had to keep the battle of the Multiverse from him

While Leon and Sergei were ordering one of everything on the menu, this was their first time there and they wanted to try all of the French-Mexican mixed dishes, thank goodness they have a lot of cash on them

(Spellman Estate)

Both vehicles park in front of Neil's house, Leon, Sergei, Lori and Bobby head inside, they then hear talking in the kitchen

"Whoa, you guys went to a tropical world and that's where you got you're Pokémon?!" asked Sid, they all nodded "I can't believe you're Buneary is now a Lopunny" said Neil as he closes the oven

"And let's not forget her crush" said Lincoln, they all turn to Absol who is blushing "Please, I don't wanna talk about it" said Absol

"At least you guys dealt with the whole High school situation" said Jordan "And my Gible is a Gabite!" replied Neil

Then Leon, Sergei, Lori and Bobby enter "Hey guys" greeted Leon "Hey Bobby" said Ronnie Anne "Sup little sis" replied Bobby

"Looks like you guys had a good time today, so what happened?" asked Lori "That's a long story" replied Neil and Lincoln

"How about you guys?" asked Jordan "That's a long story too" said Lori and Bobby, then they all shared what happened to them, suddenly they see Luna, Gwen, Sunset and Lily enter with the groceries "Hey fam" greeted Gwen

"Sorry for the long delay dudes" said Luna "You have no idea what we went through" replied Susnet sounding a little exhausted "Try us" they all replied

To be continued ……

**Well now we know what Lori and Bobby did and where Sergei and Leon went off to, but now questions, what happened to Gwen, Luna and Susnet, find out next time, please leave a review**


	35. Ch35 After the Battle part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 35: After the Battle part 4**

_(What happened last chapter?)_

_Leon and Sergei bailed on Neil_

_They encounter Lori/Volcana who has some troubling news_

_Bobby shows up and tags along_

_Martin is frozen in Carbonite?_

_Bobby helps them with the crime_

_Bad Guys arrested_

_Now, what happened to Gwen, Luna and Sunset?_

_(Royal Woods Supermarket)_

Gwen is pushing the grocery cart as she passes through the snacks isle with Lily sitting happily "Let's see, five bags of Chips, five bags of cookie bites, ten packs of chocolate wafers and five packs of Oreo" said Gwen as she goes through the shopping list, then she tickles Lily's chin making her giggle

Then Luna shows up with a shopping cart filled with meat products, Gwen takes notice of her arrival "You got everything sweetie?" asked Gwen

"Sure did mom. Scrap Ham, Chicken, Fish, Pork ribs, Beef, Bacon and Hotdogs" replied Luna

Sunset also arrives with a cart filled with fruits and vegetables "Got the organics" said Sunset, Gwen sees the variety of vegetables "Nice one Sunset, well looks like we got everything, I even got more milk formula for Lily" replied Gwen

"Next stop, checkout counter" said Sunset "You know it dude" replied Luna as Lily just laughs, all three of them made their way towards the checkout area, until Gwen nearly runs into another shopper "Oh, sorry about that – Rita?" said Gwen

And she was right, it was Rita Loud and with her Lynn Sr "Oh, hello Gwen, Luna, Sunset" replied Rita, then she sees Lily and sighs "And Lily" Lynn sees this and holds his wife's hand

"Doing groceries?" asked Gwen "Pretty much, and I'm guessing you guys are done with yours" said Lynn Sr

"Yeah, we are, we were just about o checkout" replied Sunset "So, why are you guys here? I thought you would be shopping at SR?" asked Rita

"I decided to try this place for a change, it seems nice, not as big as SR though" said Gwen, Lily starts giggling, Rita was still a little uncomfortable knowing her baby girl was with a new family

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but me and Lynn have to finish shopping" said Rita, she then notices her husband was gone

"Come on Rita! Their having a sale on pork ribs!" yelled Lynn Sr as he makes it to the meat category

"Well, that's my cue, bye you guys" said Rita as she races to wherever her husband ran off to "It was nice to see you too" replied Gwen

"Well, we should checkout now" said Sunset, they then proceeded to the checkout area

Upon arrival they see a large line in front of them "This could be a while" said Gwen "Guess we'll have to wait it out" replied Sunset "Bummer man" said Luna

Six people later they finally arrived at the register, but then the cashier was going on break and left a sign "Are you kidding me dude!" said Luna, Lily shoots out a raspberry at the line

"Well now what?" asked Sunset, then they spot someone familiar headed to the register "Hey Teri" greeted Sunset

"Oh, hey Sunset, hey Luna and Mrs. Spellman and little Lily, let me check you guys out" replied Teri as she scans each of their bought items

Afterwards they were all packed inside plastic bags "Thank you Teri, you're a life saver" said Gwen "Happy to help customers in need" replied Teri "You guys stay safe, and I'll see you girls at school tomorrow" said Teri "You too dude" replied Luna, they then proceeded towards Gwen's car

They pack all of the bags into the back of Gwen's car, Gwen puts Lily in her baby chair while Luna and sunset load the groceries, then Sunset sees an old lady needing help in trying to open the back of her car

Sunset decides to help her out "Here let me help you with that" said Sunset, using her strength she opens the trunk

"Oh thank you dear, I always have a hard time opening the trunk" replied the old lady, she then pulls out a bag of lollipops "Here take it" said the elderly woman

"Oh no ma'am, I can't take these" said Sunset "I insist, take them, for all your troubles" replied the old woman "No, seriously, you bought these for someone special I can tell" said Sunset

And in truth she knows, since sunset can now see the memories of people, she could see that the old woman bought the bag for her granddaughter, Sunset just let her keep the bag

"Oh, well okay then, you're just so helpful, I wish young people were more like you" said the old lady as she enters her car

Sunset smiles and walks back to Luna and Gwen, who watched the whole thing "I'm proud of you sunset" said Gwen

"Just trying to be helpful" replied Sunset, they board into Gwen's mustang and drive off

_(Minutes later)_

While driving by they notice a little girl was crying, they stop the car and get out, Luna recognized her immediately as "Darcy?" said Luna

And indeed it was Darcy Helmandollar and she was crying next to a tree, the little girl turned to see Luna, Gwen and Sunset approach her "Is everything okay?" asked Gwen

Darcy then wiped her tears away "N-No, it's my c-cat" said Darcy, she points up and they see her brown cat sitting on the tree

"How did your cat get up there?" asked Luna, Gwen looked to Darcy and she calmed down "M-My cat and I were just playing in the park, and then we heard this horn sound and he just ran up the tree! And now he can't get down!" said Darcy as she starts crying again

Gwen, Luna and Sunset didn't like seeing her like this, and she is Lisa's friend after all "its okay, we'll get your cat down" said Gwen

Darcy looks up, Gwen wipes her tears away "R-Really?" said Darcy, Gwen and the other girls nod

They look towards the tree "Sunset, you stand below the tree and get ready to catch it, use you're magic if he tries to get feisty, Luna fly up there and see if you can get him down" said Gwen, they nodded and entered their hero forms as Luna Frost and Daydream Shimmer

Darcy just looked in awe, Luna leapt onto the tree and balanced on the branch "Here little guy, I'm not gonna harm you" said Luna, the cat inches backwards, and almost loses his footing

"Easy there buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you" replied Luna, they watched at the bottom with worry

Just then a fire truck drives by, scaring the cat off of the tree and falls towards the ground, luckily Sunset catches him, and the cat doesn't resist "Got him" said Sunset

Luna smiles and lands back down, Darcy cheers with joy, Gwen just chuckles at the little girls happiness, Susnet then hands Darcy her cat

"Thank you, you guys are heroes!" said Darcy "Come on Chuckles, let's go play" said Darcy as she races back to the park grounds

"Well, that settles it" said Gwen, but then they see Luna looking at the direction the fire truck was headed "Luna?" asked Sunset

"That Fire truck, where was it going?" asked Luna, she then turns to her mom and sister, who agreed with her "Uh oh" said Lily

_(Flip's Food and Fuel)_

Two fire trucks arrive on the scene and are trying to put out the fire on the building's roof, while at the same time their making sure the flames don't hit the gas pumps

Gwen's car arrives and they were shocked that Flip's was on fire, they see Flip running out carrying a metal box and his cash register

They get out of the car and power up, Gwen puts on her phantom cloak and arms her bow and arrows to extinguish, but first she gives Lily her bottle to keep her occupied "Stay here sweetie, we'll be right back" said Gwen, she then kisses Lily's cheek making the baby giggle

"Captain, what's happening?" asked Luna, the fire department captain sees half of the Royal Defenders

"Glad you guys are here, Flip here told us that the fire started at one of his hotdog machines, probably a short fuse" said the captain, they all look at Flip with annoyed looks

"What? I don't have the time to buy a new one!" yelled Flip "But you do have a lot of money to buy a new one" replied Sunset, Flip just grumbled

Then they hear screaming in the building "Chief! Someone's in there! We can't get to her, the flames have already destroyed the roof and is blocking our path" said the fire man

This made things complicated, mostly for Flip "We have to get in there" said Gwen, she shoots an arrow that creates a blast of cold water, clearing the burning entrance

"Luna, you can survive through the flames, get in there and get the person out of there! We'll cover you're path!" said Gwen, Luna nods and races towards the burning convenient store

Sunset uses her kinetic powers to levitate buckets of water and splash them towards the flames, while Gwen launches more arrows that either create ice or water

Luna sends snow towards some of the fire, then she gets in the building

Inside all of the shelves were on fire, Luna blasts snow at them as she searches around "Hello?! Anyone in here?!" yelled Luna

But to no avail, she could see that no one was there, then she felt someone tug at her foot, she looks down to see a hadn underneath a piece of the ceiling

Luna lifts it up and throws it away, Luna then sees in shock that the person was none other than Sam Sharp, her Girlfriend

"Sam!" Luna approached her, Sam opens her eyes slightly "L-Luna?" then she passes out from the lack of oxygen

Luna was feeling both sadness, fear and anger, she then noticed that the fire surrounding them was starting to fade

Luna looks down to see that her emotions have created an area of ice that's slowly growing in size

Luna decides to take advantage of this, she then runs towards the entrance while carrying Sam, a large burning debris falls in front of her

Luna looked around, her icy area has already melted from the flames, she sees windows, but they were engulfed in fire

Luna can be able to run through it, but Sam could get hurt, all of a sudden, she sees a trash can was thrown to one of the windows

The fire in that window was low, low enough for her and Sam, so she jumps through it and lands safely outside with Luna in her arms, they were at the back of Flip's convenient store

Luna then sees who threw the garbage can "Lynn?" said Luna "No time, come on" said Lynn, they raced back to the front of the store and back towards the others

Gwen and sunset as well as the fire fighters see Luna carrying Sam "Oh my god!" said Gwen "Sam!" said Susnet, Luna lays Sam on the ground and checks to see that she wasn't breathing

Luna then performs CPR on her (Thank you national geographic channel), Luna then performs mouth-to-mouth, and soon Sam started to cough

"Sam!" Luna hugged her "W-What happened?" asked Sam who was still a little bit tired "You're okay" replied Luna with tears in her eyes, Sam hugged her back

Flip starts to walk away, but then an arrow nearly hits his foot, he turns to see Gwen looking at him with anger "Where do you think you're going?"

Then the Chief of the fire department, drags him back to the fire truck, a German Shepard emerges from the vehicle and starts barking at Flip

"Good girl" said the fireman to his dog

_(Minutes later)_

The Fire was finally put out, thanks to Luna Frost who had her ice powers

Paramedics arrive as well as two police cars, Luna walks towards Sam who was being treated for her burns and injuries

"You okay babe?" asked Luna, Sam hugs her "Just a few burns and scratches, but I'll live" replied Sam

"I almost lost you!" said Luna who now has tears in her eyes "I thought I would never see you again Lunes" replied Sam

They stayed in their loving embrace, then they both kissed, Gwen and Sunset just watched the beautiful moment they were both having

"You guys okay?" asked LJ, they break their hug and look at Lynn "Thank you Lynn" said Luna "It's alright, glad to help out" replied Lynn Jr

"Excuse me miss" Lynn steps aside to let the paramedic get through "it appears you're in good shape, but we need to take you to the hospital just in case" said one of the paramedics

Sam nodded, then looked to Luna "I should go now babe" said Sam, Luna didn't want to leave her side, but she knows Sam is tough "Okay, call me if you're doing fine" said Luna

"I will" replied Sam, she then gets into the ambulance, and it races towards the nearest hospital

Luna waves good bye, then her hadn turns into a fist and her expression looks angry

She turns to see Flip being interrogated by police

Luna, Gwen, Sunset and Lynn approach them "You dirt bag! This was all your fault!" yelled Luna

"If you had just gotten anew hot dog machine none of this would've happened" said sunset

"And all you did was grab your money instead of seeing who else was in there" said Gwen

"I'm so glad I came here late, otherwise I could've been in that inferno!" yelled Lynn Jr

"Whoa, Whoa there girls! Let's not get too overboard with this!" replied Flip

"You wanna get overboard! I'll show you overboard!" yelled Luna, she was about to use her powers, but Gwen stops her

Luna clams down, she wouldn't want Sam to do this, an officer then starts to cuff Flip "Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" asked Flip

"For endangering a life and the multiple parking tickets you never paid, seriously what would your parole officer say about his" said the officer

"Aw come on! What about my convenient store?!" asked Flip, he was then hauled into the squad car

They watched as it drives off towards the police station "He'll get what's coming to him" said Sunset "Let's hope sam is okay" said Gwen

Luna just watches, she then calms down and reverts back to normal, same with Sunset "We should head back" said Luna "You need a ride LJ?" asked Luna "Sure" replied Lynn Jr, they board back into the car and drive off

As they drive they notice that Lily has fallen asleep "So LJ, what were you doing there?" asked Gwen

"Well, I was hanging out with Margo and Paula after they're soccer practice, turns out we're friends again, well not best friends, but still friends" replied Lynn

"Afterwards I decided to get a Flipee, but then I saw a fire and I knew something bad was happening, then I saw you and Sam through the window and decided to help you guys out" said Lynn

Gwen, Luna and Sunset smiled at Lynn's good decision making "You really did save the day LJ" said Luna "it was no problem guys" replied Lynn

_(Loud House Residence)_

Lynn Jr got out of Gwen's car "Hey LJ" Luna called out to her "Thanks for saving me and Sam" said Luna

Lynn Jr smiles "No problem, and call me if Sam is alright" said Lynn "you got it man" replied Luna, and they drive off

Sunset was feeling a bit exhausted, they wanted to stop and get something to eat, but it was almost dinner time and they had to bring the groceries back to the house

_(Spellman Estate)_

Sunset and Luna unload the bags of groceries, while Gwen picks up Lily who was now awake, they all enter the house and Harv also helps carry some of the bags

As they head to the kitchen they see Neil, Leon, Sergei, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori and Bobby "Hey fam" greeted Gwen

"Sorry for the long delay dudes" said Luna "You have no idea what we went through" replied Susnet sounding a little exhausted "Try us" they all replied

Soon they all had dinner, Leni joined in shortly, along with Lori, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid, they all told them what has happened to them for the whole day, Luna then had a call that Sam checked out of the hospital and she was doing fine

Later they all saw on the TV, that Flip has been arrested for all of his overdue tickets, he is sentenced to 2 years in jail, along with community service and parole, Neil then had the idea of replacing the burned down convenient store and building a Seven Eleven store, with a gas station as well

Later Lori had to head home as well as Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid, Bobby offered Lori as ride home, but she just turned into Volcana and flew back home using her powers, to Sid it was awesome!

Everyone had such a rough day, they all deserved a good sleep

(Somewhere in an old Log Cabin in the woods)

A door with a cat image opens, Gyro comes out holding a takeout bag with some minced meat cutlet sandwiches

"Thank you again for coming sir" said the Chef master "I look forward to returning here" replied Gyro

He look back as the door closes, the cat image was holding a sign that reads in another language saying

"Western Restaurant Nekoya" Gyro smiles as the door disappears 'Maybe I'll tell them about this place, or better yet bring them there' Gyro said to himself

To be continued …..

**And that closes these chapter sequences, hope you all enjoyed them, and what was the place the Guardian just came out of? Till the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	36. Ch36 The Boy Genius

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 36: The Boy Genius**

(Royal Woods Down town)

I'd like to say that it's turning into a normal day in Royal woods, but it's not, currently the Royal Defenders are going toe-to-toe with an army of Robotic humanoids.

Leni/Ivy is summoning a giant plant golem, Luna is fighting them with dual ice blades, same with Dana/Ice, Becky/Fire is incinerating most of them, Lori/Volcana is using her lava powered fists to go melee on them and Jordan/Arct Aurora, is in the mech suit going melee as well

Leon and Sergei are running late to the fight, Sunset is inbound to their location, Lincoln is taking cover behind a car, then Neil crashes onto the side and takes cover next to him

"This is unbelievable!" said Neil, Lincoln reconfigures his blaster "Those are cybernetic Lin kuei, from Mortal Kombat!" said Lincoln in excitement

"I know! And Sektor is there leading them!" said Neil, suddenly Susnet arrives in her hero form "Less geeking out more fighting" she then rushes into the fight

Neil and Lincoln nod "Let's go!" said Neil, they both jump out of cover and join the fight

"This world will soon belong to us, you will all be reborn as a member of our society" said Sektor

"Fat chance dude! No way I'm Mr. Roboto!" replied Luna "Ha! I get that one!" said Neil

AS a robot was about to blast Leni, a black suburban rams it, Leon and Sergei come out "Your welcome" said Sergei "Let's kick their metal rears!" yelled Leon, and they join the fight as well

They all clash with each of the cybernetic ninja, robot, things and it didn't take long for it to be over

"Now that was a fight!" said Leon "That was pretty intense" said Dana "Literally" replied Lori

"Shame that Sektor escaped" said Neil "At least he went back to his world" said Leni "Still, it would've been so cool to fight him!" said Lincoln with excitement

Jordan giggles at Lincoln's happiness "You were really geeking out weren't you?" said Jordan

"Of course he was, that was Sektor, the leader of the cyber Lin kuei" said Sergei "Still, a lot of peeps could've been turned into one of them if we didn't stop em" said Luna "so true!" said Becky

"At least it's over" said Sunset, they then looked at all of the shattered and destroyed robots "I should probably call Kane and get his engineers down here to clean up the place" said Neil

"Why not Martin?" asked Leni "Because these guys are robot humans, or Cyborgs to be exact, this is a brotherhood of Nod thing" replied Lincoln

And soon enough a large Nod aircraft comes in and opens, Nod engineers come down and start gathering all of the dead robots

"Well, let's go get something to eat" said Leon "Yeah!" they all cheered, until they hear someone cheering "That was awesome! You guys were so cool, with your fire and ice and the robot and the fighting! Just so cool!" they all just look in confusion towards the kid

He was wearing black pants with light blue shoes, has a shirt that says Ultra Lord and his hair style seemed like a bit spiky on the top and judging by the way he talks, he must be very energetic

"Thanks kid" said Neil "Who are you? Because I don't think we've seen you around town" said Jordan

"Oh yeah! Sorry, my name's Sheen! I'm from Retroville!" said Sheen, he then sees the older heroines "Ladies!" Sheen winks at them

Lori, Leni, Luna, Dana, Becky and Sunset were unamused "I thought Carl and Clyde were strange" said Lori

Sergei checks his phone "I don't see anything about Retroville online"

"Really? You sure? Maybe it's a secret government thing" said Leon

Then Sheen looks at Lincoln and Jordan's hero stuff "Cool bike, Cool Blaster, can I give them a try?" asked Sheen

"No!" they both replied "Aw, come on! Please?" said Sheen "No means no" said Lincoln, Sheen then groans in annoyance "Man you guys are like Jimmy" said Sheen

Then Neil realizes something "You're not from this world" they all looked at Sheen who was just going through what Neil just said, then it hit him (no, nothing actually hit him)

"Oh! I must be in one of those alternate world thingies!" said Sheen "And I'm gonna guess, you're not that bright either" said Sunset

Neil was on his phone "Okay, good, we'll be there shortly" Neil hangs up and puts his phone away "Alright people, we're going to FutureTech" said Neil, he then turns his direction to Sheen "And you're coming with us" Sheen smiles "Awesome! Road Trip! Can I ride with them?" asked Sheen "No!" replied Lincoln and Jordan

(FutureTech HQ)

They all arrive to the building and park their vehicles, Sheen gets out of Neil's car immediately, and gets disappointed "Aw man, I thought we were going somewhere fun" complained Sheen

"Why would we bring you somewhere fun we need to meet up with our allies" said Leon "Come on kid" said Sergei, they all head inside and Sheen once again gets fascinated by all of the floating holographic inventions "oooh! It's like a sciencey place!" said Sheen

They make it into the warehouse, where they see Martin, Victor and Gyro "Glad you're here guardian" said Neil

"When you mentioned a kid from another world, I just had to come, now where is he?" asked Gyro

They all turned around to find Sheen was gone "Sheen? Sheen? Sheen?!" yelled Neil "Oh no!" said Lincoln

Suddenly one of the Mirage tanks drives out of control and nearly rams them, well Sergei wasn't so lucky "Oh my Volga!" said Sergei. The Mirage tank runs him over "Ow" said Sergei on the ground "What the hell?!" yelled Neil

"Someone stop that thing!" said Martin, they all heroed up and tried to stop it, until it was halted by an invisible barrier

They all turn to see Lisa, holding a small blaster that was casting an invisible levitation bubble "you're welcome" said Lisa

"What is Lisa doing here?" asked Lori, Martin came out of hiding "She's here to help us fix Leon and Sergei's airship" said Martin, the two brothers were confused "Wait what?!" said Sergei.

"If you guys can recall, before the so called battle of the multiverse against evil Lincoln, you're Kirov Airship was blown out of the sky, so we decided to build you a new one" said Victor

"And they needed all the help they can get, so they asked me to help supervise the project, since they have other projects to deal with" said Lisa "Sadly, it's not going as fast as I thought, there's still a lot of mechanical parts that need to be installed"

They were all confused at this "So, you trust her?" asked Luna "Yes, yes we do" replied Martin "ever since the incident with Linka and the battle we all had" Martin looks at Lisa and smiles "I guess I can trust her" said Martin

"Now, let's see what all of the trouble is about" said Lisa. They all approached the levitating Vehicle, the hatch opens revealing "Sheen?!" said Neil

"Oh hey guys! This thing is awesome!" said Sheen "That thing is private property! Now get out of there!" yelled Martin

"Alright, alright! Learn to have some fun will ya" replied Sheen. Martin, Victor and Lisa were a little confused but irritated

"So you think running around inside an experimental spectrum firing vehicle and nearly running over everyone is fun to you?!" yelled Lisa

"Whoa, who's the little kid?" said Sheen "That's Lisa! My sister a child prodigy!" replied Lori in anger "Dude! You could've gotten someone hurt here!" said Luna

"But no one got hurt right?" asked Sheen "If you count Sergei who has invulnerability, then yes" said Leon "I may be invulnerable, but I can still feel the pain!" yelled Sergei "Is someone helping me up?"

"Someone restrain him!" said Victor "Sure" replied Leni, she summons vines from outside the window, they enter and ensnare Sheen "Hey!" said Sheen "There, restrained" replied Leni "That's my girl" said Neil

Gyro walks towards Sheen and scans him using his staff, Gyro's eyes glow "He's from another world, where it appears to be odd and very strange" said Gyro

"Then I guess we should send him back" said Sunset "oh man! I was just starting to like this place" said Sheen, they all looked at him in annoyance "Let's send him back" said Jordan

"You know, this place kinda looks like my friend Jimmy's lab, he calls himself a boy genius" said Sheen, now this caught Lisa and Martins attention "What?"

"Guess there's another reason to go to his world then, let's get going" said Neil "But first we should call mom and Linka on where we're going to" said Lincoln

"What are your mom and sister doing anyway?" asked Dana "Oh, Gwen is teaching Linka some archery, to see if she can do something skillful, she really wants to help us when there's trouble" replied Leni

They all board their rides and drive straight towards the great gate at Spellman Estate (Hey that rhymes!), Martin also calls in some Allied and FutureTech vehicles to follow as well, they were gonna need a forward command post wherever they were headed

On their way there "So, tell me boy, how did you get here?" asked Gyro

Sheen then tries to remember "Well, all I can remember was going into Jimmy's lab, because I think I left my deluxe Ultra Lord action figure there, when I found him Jimmy's weird arch thingy started glowing and so I went through it" replied Sheen, even from the other vehicles, they were a little shocked, confused and irritated by how dumb Sheen was

"Why would you do that?!" asked Martin "I wanted to go see my future self, like last time" replied Sheen, this made them confused "Last time? What do you mean last time?" asked Lisa, Sheen then explains to them all of the crazy things Jimmy has done

(Spellman Estate)

All vehicles make a stop in front of the great gate, Neil gets out and heads into the house to tell Gwen and Linka where they were going

Everyone else was at a loss for words from the stories Sheen has told them, Martin pulls Lisa to talk in private "This is not a good sign Lis" said Martin "Indeed, this 'boy genius' seems more troubling than me" replied Lisa "We have to do something about it" said Martin "I couldn't agree more" replied Lisa

They went back with the others and soon Gwen and Linka arrive to wish them luck onto the other dimension "Be careful you guys!" said Gwen "If you see any bad guys, kick their butts!" said Linka

Martin turns to the soldiers "Alright listen up, when we get there, I'm pretty sure we're gonna be in a small basement area, I'll call you guys when you can come through the portal, just stand by here, got it?" said Martin. All the troops agreed and went back to the MCV and the other vehicles

Gyro then activates the great gate and the portal opens "Alright people, let's move, you first boy" said Gyro "I'm coming home!" said Sheen and he runs into the portal, and everyone else follows

(Retroville Jimmy's lab)

"So, Sheen was here and now he's gone?" asked Carl "I'm afraid so, besides he wouldn't have just left footprints and then disappeared" said Jimmy "So, he's a ghost?" asked Carl

Jimmy just chuckles "Unlikely Carl, he probably just turned invisible, again" said Jimmy "Or gone through your Arch thingy" said Carl "Yeah, probably the-" Jimmy turns around to see the Chrono-Arch glowing

"Sheen!" said Jimmy, he walks towards the device but then gets tackled by Sheen "Jimmy, I'm back and I'm still in one piece!" said Sheen

"Good, now get off of me Sheen" said Jimmy, Sheen does so and helps Jimmy up "where in the world did you go Sheen?!" asked Jimmy in annoyance

"Oh Jimmy! You wouldn't believe it! There were these heroes fighting these weird robot guys, some of them had these cool ice and fire powers and a big suit that turned into a bike! And then I went to this big lab place and I drove a tank! It was awesome!" said Sheen

"Oh and they're coming here right now" said Sheen, Jimmy and Carl turn around to see Neil, Leon, Sergei, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Lori, Leni, Dana, Becky, Sunset, Martin, Victor, Lisa and Gyro come out of the Chrono-Arch "Leapin' Leptons!" said Jimmy

Carl screams and hides behind Sheen, Jimmy backs away slowly and Goddard readies a laser cannon "whoa! Robot dog!" said Sergei, they also readied they're powers, which shocked Jimmy "Incredible!"

Sheen then got between them "Relax guys, they're cool, their heroes!" said Sheen "Really?" asked Carl nervously, Goddard lowers his cannon

Jimmy approaches them "Jimmy Neutron, Boy genius, and Welcome to Retroville, well you're in my lab, but it is in Retroville" said Jimmy, Lisa uses Martin's tablet to scan him "Hey, what the?" said Jimmy in shock

The Tablet finishes analyzing "James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron, Age: 12, Hobbies: making inventions that seem to backfire, gender: male, parents: Judith Neutron and Hugh Neutron, resides in Retroville and attends Lindbergh Elementary School" said Lisa

She then scans Carl "Hey, that tickles!" said Carl who then giggles, Lisa straightens her glasses "That would not be possible, a hologram scan would have no effect on your nerve of touch!" said Lisa, the tablet finishes analyzing

"Carlton "Carl" Ulysses Weezer, gender: male, resides in Retroville as well and goes to Lindbergh elementary, parents are Ebenezer and Martha Weezer, you have a love for Llama's and …….. Multiple Allergy problems?" said Lisa, they all look at Carl "It's true" replied Carl

"Scan the crazy one" said Jordan "Gladly" replied Lisa, she then scans Sheen "Yes, my turn!" yelled Sheen, it finishes analyzing

"Sheen Juarrera Estevez, also male, resides in Retroville and goes to Lindbergh elementary, parent is Hector Estevez, you have a liking to this Ultra lord franchise and are classified as delusional and hyperactive" said Lisa "Ain't that the sorry truth" replied Leon

Martin looks around the lab "So, this is where all of the chaotic inventions begin" said Martin "I believe so, I can already see multiple flaws in almost every invention here" said Lisa

"Hey, what do you mean flaws? And who are you people?!" asked Jimmy "Martin McKenzie, I am the head of FutureTech Industries" said Martin "Lisa Loud, born child prodigy" said Lisa

"We're not from this world, and you're friend there almost cost me my entire facility!" said Martin, Jimmy, Goddard and Carl look towards Sheen "what?" asked Sheen

"We were here just to drop him off, but when he told us about what you have done here in this world that triggered some red flags!" said Neil "And the last thing I need right now, is the entire Immortal Council reigning down on my neck!" replied Gyro

"So, you're all from other universes?" asked Jimmy "Call it a multiverse web and it appears your universe has ended up on the web as well, which is a danger zone now" said Gyro

Jimmy was confused at what he meant "What do you mean? Our world isn't that dangerous" said Jimmy "Prompting an alien invasion, living pants, evil clone, giant fuel converting machine, shrinking device, time traveling remote, turning your grandma into a baby, bringing Thomas Edison into the modern world, superhero serums to out of control kids, a dumb/smart helmet, aggression perfume, evil nanobots, creepy evil puppet, toying with magic, an out of control salesman bot, deranged restaurant, Love serum and to top it all off an over protective and very dangerous mom robot" said Martin in anger

Jimmy laughs nervously "Was that all of it Lisa?" asked Martin "There are a couple more, but I think that should cover it" replied Lisa

"But I have some inventions that work" said Jimmy "Yes, you're friend already told us" said Victor

"But everything else is a complete danger zone, I mean, why would you make an aggression perfume?! Are you trying to bring about another world war?!" asked Leon "I've seen documentaries, and they are not pretty" replied Sergei

"And the Love serum thing is just too far!" yelled Lori "As Lola would say, you sir have no class!" said Leni "I swear if I see the love serum, I am going to beat you to a pulp with dodge ball!" said Jordan "Trust me, she will" replied Lincoln

Goddard sees the love serum on the table and hides it inside his compartment

"Look, I'm sorry for all of the troublers I've done with my inventions, but at least I fix them in the end" said Jimmy, they were all thinking about it "Well, you did take responsibility and fixed the problems, which you caused" replied Neil

Gyro looks at Carl "Someone is still affected by the love serum" said Gyro, he then musters energy around his staff and drains pink essence from Carl "There, now you're not in love with Jimmy's mother" said Gyro

Jimmy looks at Carl "What?!" Carl laughs nervously "Sorry Jimmy, but now I'm not anymore" said Carl

Jimmy looks at Gyro who is destroying the pink essence "How are you doing that?" asked Jimmy "I'm magic, get over it" replied Gyro "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a great gate to summon" Gyro transforms into a raven and flies out of the lab

"Where is he going?" asked Jimmy "to find a place to set up the great gate" replied Neil "Now, how do we get outta here?" asked Lincoln "Follow me" said Jimmy

They all made it out of the lab, they looked back to see "That is one small shed" said Lincoln "I think it's supposed to be a club house dude" said Luna

"It's the best disguise for my lab" said Jimmy "Let me guess, so your mom can tell you when it's time for dinner?" said Martin "Yeah pretty much, and so that my friends can hang out with me" replied Jimmy

Just then the back door of Jimmy's house opens "Oh jimmy, I have butterscotch cookies I was wondering-" Judy stops to see a lot of people and some of them look like government officials "James Isaac Neutron! What did you do this time?" asked Judy in a strict tone "Responsible mother" said Victor

"No need to worry Mrs. Neutron, you're son already explained to us all of the troubles he's caused and how much he takes responsibility for them, but still we have to keep a close eye on you" said Martin

"Oh, so Jimmy's not in trouble?" asked Judy "Well, slightly" replied Victor, then Jimmy's father appears holding a duck model "Hey Honey, I smelled Cookies! Oh! Hey there everyone" he then approaches Neil "Hugh Neutron" Neil shakes his hand "Neil Davion Spellman, Head of Child Services" replied Neil

This kinda shocked Jimmy and Judy "Well isn't that swell, and hey, you seem like a family man" said Hugh "Yes, I am a father to six adopted kids" replied Neil "Well, how about you and me get our purple flurp on?" asked Hugh "Or we could see my duck collection"

Neil was unsure about Jimmy's dad "No thanks, I have other things to take care of" replied Neil Suit yourself, I'll be polishing my ducks family!" said Hugh as he walks back inside feeling happy

"That dude was way off the side of happy" said Luna "Literally way too happy" replied Lori

"Well, I should go check on your father if he wants some cookies, would you all like some?" asked Judy, they all looked at each other and then to Neil "Sure, why not" said Neil, they all grabbed one and then Judy went back inside "you're mom's nice" said Dana

They then left the backyard Lisa scanned the area then expanded the scanning to the rest of town "It appears there are some residue from every invention you have ever made, you should clean some of it up before someone finds it" said Lisa

Jimmy looks at Goddard "You know what to do boy" said Jimmy "Bark, Bark" said Goddard as he takes to the skies and tracks down missing invention parts

"Well, since your dog is tracking it all down, let's find someplace to eat" said Sergei "Yeah, those butterscotch cookies just woke up my stomach!" said Jordan

"Well, well, what did you do this time Neutron?" asked Cindy with Libby following "did you blow up someone's car?" asked Libby "Or make an army of living flower pots?" asked Cindy, Jimmy groaned in annoyance

"Okay little lady, first off, we were just talking to him about all of the trouble he caused here in town, and we're kinda impressed how he takes responsibility in fixing them, but he's still gonna be watched over by us" replied Martin

"Also I don't know what would happen if there were living flower pots" said Carl "An exploding car sounds cool!" said Sheen "Would you two just literally shut it!" said Lori "sorry" they both replied

Luna looks at Libby and notices her head phones "You a fan of music?" asked Luna "You can say that, you?" asked Libby "I have a band and I can play a lot of different instruments" replied Luna "She's not kidding, she even has a gong" said Sergei "Nice" said Libby

"Alright people, let's find someplace to eat while the guardian establishes a great gate for us" said Neil, then Sheen gets an idea "I know a place!" yells Sheen "You don't have to yell to my ear" said Neil

(Retroville Candy Bar)

"A place where they sell Candy, sounds nice" said Becky "I could use an ice cream" said Victor "totes!" said Leni "I'm paying!" said Martin

They all enter the building, they make their orders of ice cream and some sweets, they all find a place to sit and tell Cindy and Libby who they were and why they were there "Wow, Super heroes! And you're all famous?" said Libby "Pretty much dude!" replied Libby

"The whole town, world and multiverse knows about us, sort of" said Jordan, then Cindy notices Lincoln and Jordan sharing the same ice cream "Are you two a couple?" asked Cindy "Pretty much" replied Lincoln and Jordan

"Oooh! You two must've been a real couple in your world" said Libby "so, how did you two meet?" asked Cindy, but hearing that question made them all uncomfortable, Jimmy and his friends all looked at how sad Lori looked and pretty much everyone else

"Oh, sorry, I'm gonna guess it was pretty bad" said Cindy "You have no idea" replied Neil, suddenly the ground was shaking

Leon looked at his glass with soda and saw how it was vibrating "Something's coming" said Leon

They all raced outside of the candy bar and saw a large tripod robot "It can't be!" said Jimmy "I thought he was stuck with those other villains with the dinosaurs!" said Cindy "Wait what?!" asked Martin

The tripod opened and revealed Eustace Strych, Baby Eddie and King Goobot V. "Hello Jimmy!" said Goobot "How did you guys escape?" asked Jimmy in shock

"Well, it wasn't easy first we had to make some metal which wasn't easy to make" said Baby Eddie "then we had to find a source of electricity to power our stone-made time machine" said Eustace "And Boom! We're back!" said Goobot

Jimmy noticed some people were missing "Wait a minute, where's Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous and Junkman?" asked Jimmy "And that weird alien grandma lady?" said Carl

"The professor had to head to his new lair and make an antidote for Beautiful Gorgeous and Junkman and the old lady had to return to her home planet" replied Goobot "Now that all your questions are settled, it's revenge time!" said Goobot

The villains landed down Eustace called down his newly rebuilt robot, Baby Eddie put on some shades and had a shoulder mounted cannon and King Goobot was operating the tripod that revealed to have multiple laser cannons "Prepare to be destroyed Jimmy Neutron!" said King Goobot

Goddard arrived and armed his blaster "We don't have our super powers jimmy" said Carl "It will take some time to get to my lab" replied Jimmy "No" said Neil, they all looked to him "But you do have super powered allies" said Neil

Neil looked at the others who all nodded in agreement, Neil smiled and looked at the villains "Let's be heroes!" said Neil

Lincoln activated his hero suit and brought out his blaster, martin teleported the vulture bike, Jordan hops on and it transforms into the Arct Mech. Sunset transforms into Daydream Shimmer. Lori, Leni, Luna, Dana and Becky transform into their elemental hero forms

Victor arms his electric powers, Leon enters combat stance, Sergei summons hid hammer sickle and martin pulls out two plasma blasters "Lisa, please take note of the situation and see what needs improvement" said Martin

"Of course" replied Lisa as she readies the tablet to record. The villains were shocked at seeing the heroes "what is this?!" said King Goobot "Royal Defenders attack!" said Neil, they all charge forward

They couldn't hurt a baby so Leni uses her vines to tickle him, then create a sleeping perfume that puts him out like a light and then imprison him in a plant made baby crib "Sleep tight evil baby" said Leni

Lincoln and Jordan look at the robot of Eustace "Attack!" yelled Eustace, the little robot advances quickly, but Lincoln freezes it, and Jordan crushes it "No! Not Fair!" complained Eustace, then Sunset ensnares him in red energy coils "Seems fair to us" said Sunset

Dana and Luna freeze the ground beneath the tripod making it slip and slide, then Becky and Lori punch it in the head making it fall, Martin fires multiple blasts at it and gives some blasters to Leon "Awesome!" said Leon as he blasts away

King Goobot escapes the tripod and tries to get away, but he gets electrocuted by Victor, with the alien egg stunned. Sergei lines him up like golf and hits him with his hammer. King Goobot is sent flying into the air until he gets grabbed by Neil, who has Deathwing's wings on his back.

Neil flies down at great speed and slams the egg alien into the ground, what was left was a pile of green goo with eyes "Gross" said Neil

Jimmy then brings out a vacuum sucker and sucks King Goobot inside "that should hold him" said Jimmy "what do we do with the baby" asked Leni "I got this" said Lisa, she pulls out a drone, that automatically brings baby Eddie back to his mom "He should be back home in twenty two minutes, the drone scans the package to where it must be dropped off" said Lisa "Nice" replied Victor

"And this kid" said Lincoln as he leans onto a half frozen Eustace "Release me! I demand you to unfreeze me!" yelled Eustace

"Well, the Tripod is his" said Jimmy "And he lives at a rich mansion far from here" added Cindy

Luna picks up the frozen boy and throws him into the damaged tripod "Now dude!" said Luna

Sergei stands behind the tripod and wacks it all the way to Eustace's mansion "Fore!" yelled Sergei "I didn't know you do golf" said Lori "I played the game four times, lost once" replied Sergei

Then Jimmy hands Lisa the vacuum "Why are you handing me the alien yolk creature?" asked Lisa "I think he's better off in your hands" replied Jimmy, Lisa smiles and takes the device "Smart move James, we'll be sure he remains contained" said Lisa

Martin then gets an idea "Lisa, since you have proved to be a great ally to FutureTech, I'll let you experiment on that alien" said Martin, Lisa was shocked at this "R-Really?" Martin nods in response

Suddenly a Raven arrives and transforms into Gyro "The great gate has been established, you may now send in the MCV" said Gyro, but he sees the remnants of a battle "What the heck did I miss?" asked Gyro

"Let's tell you that story when we get back home" said Victor

(Outside of Retroville)

The great gate was established by an open field, no houses and no trees, it looked completely off the grid "Nice location guardian" said Martin "It was the best I could find" replied Gyro

Martin grabs his radio "All allied forces, come on through" said Martin, the portal glows and the MCV and several other vehicles and troops pass on through

They establish a forward base surrounding the gate, they all turned to Jimmy and his friends "Well, it has been fun, but we should get going" said Neil

Jimmy approaches them "It was a pleasure to have you all here, sort of, I'll try not to cause anymore trouble with my inventions and my smart brain" said Jimmy

"I trust you James, and also keep an eye on your friends, I do not want them to come to our world again" replied Martin "I will" said Jimmy "Come on guys, let's get going" Dana called out to them

But before Neil goes through Jimmy grabs his jacket "Wait Mr. Spellman!"

Neil turns around to Jimmy "What's wrong Jim?" asked Neil, Jimmy looked a bit nervous "You said you're the boss of Child services right?" asked Jimmy

Neil could tell something was wrong "Why are you asking me this?" asked Neil "What's wrong?"

"You see, some time ago, I met this other dimension and ran into this pink hatted buck tooth kid, named Timmy Turner, he has a miserable life, from his parents, his baby sitter and his delusional teacher, perhaps you could check out his world" said Jimmy

"Also he has these, well he calls them fairies, but I don't really believe in his magic, but after seeing the guardian, I guess I'm a believer now" said Jimmy, Neil smiles "Thanks for the intel Jimmy, I'll see what I can do" said Neil, and with that Neil enters the portal

(Spellman Estate)

Neil arrives on the other side and sees Lori and some of the others taking their leave back home, Lincoln was going to escort Jordan back home, and the rest of the Spellman's were headed back inside, Martin, Victor and Lisa were headed back to FutureTech

Gyro looked at Neil, who was looking back at the portal, the guardian knew that something was wrong and sooner or later Neil was gonna need his help, Gyro then transformed into a Raven and flies off

As Neil looks at the portal and the only thing that is on his mind is one name "Timmy Turner"

To be continued …….

**They met the Boy Genius and his weird friends, they fought villains and are keeping a close eye on Retroville, but what is next for our heroes? Please leave a review.**

**I would like to thank author PKsmashbros for giving me this idea.**

**Tell me if you guys want them to meet up with the Fairly Odd Parents, and if you guys have any ideas, please PM me.**


	37. Ch37 A Fairly Odd Dimension part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 37: A Fairly Odd Dimension part 1**

(Royal Woods Elementary School)

Friday in Royal Woods, school is still going on, but all of the students and teens just can't wait for the bell to ring, in which it signals that it was going to be Saturday.

Lincoln is at his locker putting his things away, then Linka comes up and also does the same thing "So, how was art class?" asked Lincoln "Awesome! Turns out I'm really good at making water color art and pastel color art as well" replied Linka

"Awesome! I guess you found your talent, next to being good at archery" said Lincoln "I have mom to thank" replied Linka

"Hey guys!" called out Clyde, the white haired twins (sort of) turned around to see Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty "What's up guys" said Lincoln and Linka

"Nothing much, except we all have dates tonight!" said Zach "This is gonna be awesome!" said Rusty

Lincoln and Linka were shocked at this, but also happy for them "Whoa! Guess you guys smoothed it over with your girls huh?" said Linka

"Darn right! I'm taking Tabby to Bangers n' Mosh" said Liam "I'm taking Giggles to a comedy club restaurant!" said Zach "Me and Polly are headed to the roller skating rink and I prepared with some safety precautions!" said Rusty "Me and Penelope are going to Jean-Juan's" said Clyde

The one that Clyde said sounded familiar "Let me guess, you're gonna make her feel like your special one and only lady in the world?" said Lincoln with a sly grin, Clyde gets nervous "Uh... Yeah!" replied Clyde

"Like how you wanted to treat Lori back then" asked Linka, the other guys looked at Clyde with confused looks "Well, at least Penelope gets to be the special one tonight" replied Clyde

They all share a good laugh, Clyde laughs as well "Well, I hope you guys have fun tonight" said Lincoln

"What about you Lincoln? you bringing Jordan somewhere special tonight?" asked Liam

Lincoln and Linka smiled "Actually, me and Linka, as well as Jordan, have been invited to play a video game with Sunset tonight" said Lincoln "It's an online game for Sunset's YouTube channel" said Linka

""Whoa! Didn't know you're sister had a YouTube channel" said Zach "She does, it's mostly about her gaming, and tonight she's making it a sibling matter, with a hint of Jordan" said Lincoln

"Well, hope you guys have fun" said Clyde "Maybe me and Giggles will check it out later" said Zach "Same here" added Rusty, Liam checks his watch "We should get going it's almost time for math class" said Liam, they all head to Mrs. Johnson's classroom early, where they meet up with Stella and Jordan

(Spellman Estate)

School was finally done for the week, all the students head home for some fun and relaxation, Liam, Zach, Rusty and Clyde were getting themselves ready for their dates, Stella is looking forward to some family dinner at a fancy restaurant

Jordan heads home ready for some online gaming, same with Lincoln and Linka

As the two siblings enter the house they see their Mom making dinner "mom, where's dad? I thought he was cooking?" asked Linka, Gwen puts the mixing bowl down "You're father is upstairs at his work, so I'm taking charge of the kitchen, you're sister Luna is upstairs with Lily, Sunset is patrolling the town and Leni will be home soon, she's still at work" said Gwen

"Need help?" asked Lincoln, Gwen smiles "Sure, could use the backup" replied Gwen, Lincoln and Linka put on some aprons and chef hats and help her make dinner, which was pizza

Meanwhile upstairs Neil was going through some things in his mind, he looks out the window, remembering what Jimmy Neutron said to him

"_You see, some time ago, I met this other dimension and ran into this pink hatted buck tooth kid, named Timmy Turner, he has a miserable life, from his parents, his baby sitter and his delusional teacher, perhaps you could check out his world_"

Those words have etched themselves into Neil's mind '_Timmy Turner_' Neil said to his thoughts "Your really have issues with that name don't ya?" asked Gyro who was sitting on his chair

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" Neil scrambles away in shock "What the hell?! What are you doing here?!" asked Neil "Scratch that, how did you get in here?!"

"I'm here to figure out what's been bugging you, also you're other window was open" replied Gyro

Neil calms down "Get out of my chair" said Neil, Gyro does so and grabs his staff "So, you wanna know hat this other dimension is all about?" asked Gyro

Neil sits onto his chair "Yes!" replied Neil, Gyro then gets an idea "Perhaps there is a way to see what the world is all about, without the use of a recon element" said Gyro

This got Neil's attention "what do you mean?" asked Neil "What I mean is that I use my powers to see what the world's situation is, it's pretty much the easy way out" said Gyro

Neil knows that they have to check the world themselves and learn the problem at hand, but after hearing about this pink hatted kid and his miserable and abusive life, Neil was desperate to know

"This is gonna get us in trouble!" said Neil "Not really, as long as we keep this secret about my new power between us" said Gyro "so, are you in?"

Neil stands up "Let's do this!" said Neil with determination "Let's rock!" said Gyro

Gyro's staff starts to glow and so do his eyes, he then focuses onto his staff and the energy then starts to blink rapidly

"Got it!" said Gyro "Well, what is it?" asked Neil "The dimension he's in is filled with magic and chaotic things, Timmy Tiberius Turner!" said Gyro "He's a 10 year old boy who resides in Dimsdale, he goes to school at Dimsdale elementary, he has some friends, so that's good" said Gyro

"And what jimmy Neutron said was true, this kid has fairies, or what they refer to themselves as fairy god parents, who grant his every wish, but they have their own rules by fairy law in fairy world" said Gyro, Neil was getting a bit uncomfortable by what he might say next

"And how he gets his fairies is …. Oh my god!" Neil looks to Gyro with concern "What?! How did he get his fairies?!" asked Neil with concern "He was tormented by his babysitter Vicky, a fairy is granted to a miserable child" answered Gyro, Neil sits back onto his chair "Is there a silver lining in this?" asked Neil

"Sadly, I don't think so, it appears the fairies are just granting wishes and making sure their god kid doesn't screw up, but Timmy Turner has done a lot of wishing as of lately, from food, trouble, toys, trouble, pets, trouble, helping, trouble, homework, trouble, happiness to others, trouble, yeah, mostly trouble" replied Gyro

Neil was completely shocked at this "so, his fairies aren't teaching him lessons for the future?" asked Neil "Well, his fairies Cosmo and Wanda and their baby Poof do whatever they can to help Timmy get out of his own mess, though most of the messes are triggered when Timmy gets partnered with Cosmo" said Gyro

'How bad is Cosmo?" asked Neil, Gyro's eyes glow again "Cosmo is the dumbest fairy in the universe, he's easy to fool, can get easily distracted and side tracked, a complete moron and has a bad case of making so many mistakes, and breaking the rules!" replied Gyro "this fairy should be dubbed dangerously stupid!"

Neil just looks down and thinks about Timmy's fairies "What else?" asked Neil "Well, he ash a fairy dog named sparky and his parents don't even know he's a fairy dog, or the fact that he talks, he's loyal, sort of, very extreme and dumb! What the hell was this boy thinking, it says that Sparky has been abandoned by many of his owners for very good and sane reasons" said Gyro

"Also he has to ………. Share his Fairies!" yelled Gyro, Neil gets up from his chair in shock "What? I thought a miserable kid gets a fairy, not share the fairy/fairies?" said Neil "Well, it appears the head fairy, Jorgen Von strangle, weird name just let told them to share and their both neighbors from across the street!" said Gyro "There's like a million fairies in fairy world and all he does is make Timmy share his fairies to …. Chloe Carmichael" Gyro explained

Neil gets confused by the girl's last name 'sounds like Leni's boss's last name' Neil says in his thoughts "Anything else about his world?" asked Neil "Well, he has a delusional teacher who wants to capture fairies and use their magic for his own evil doing, and he's actually done it a lot of times and failed a lot of times" said Gyro "There's the bully Francis, a rich kid named Remy Buxaplenty and his fairy Wandisimo, the dentist doctor Bender, Anti-Fairies, Pixies, Dark Laser, Norm the Genie, his imaginary friend Gary, two rich kids named Tad and Chad, his creepy stalker Tootie and his crush Trixie" said Gyro

"And there's like tons of information in here about this world and all of the chaos that has transpired there, it's like everything went bad shit crazy when he got the dog!" said Gyro, he then sees Neil looking out the window with a fiery glare "Spellman?" asked Gyro

"I can't let this slide! This is a matter of epic and critical proportions! We have to do something" said Neil

"So, you have a plan then?" asked Gyro, Neil turns to face the guardian "Yes, yes I do, and we're gonna need a lot of reinforcements for this to work" replied Neil "but it can wait tomorrow" said Neil

Gyro was confused "Why?" then they hear Gwen calling them "Would you like to stay for dinner guardian?" asked Neil, Gyro smiles "Sure" replied Gyro

At dinner they all arrive, Leni came back from work, Luna comes down stairs carrying Lily and Sunset also arrives back home "Woohoo! No trouble at all!" cheered Sunset

"Come on guys, we're having pizza!" said Linka "Cool!" replied Luna, they all take their seats in the dining room, then they see Neil come down with Gyro

They were all confused seeing him here "Guardian?" said Lincoln "What are you doing here?" asked Gwen

"Let's just say, we have some business to attend to tomorrow" replied Neil "Dimensional business" said Gyro, they all knew what this meant "So a dimension in trouble?" asked Linka

Neil and Gyro take their seats "We'll discuss it tomorrow, now come on, it's Friday night! Let's enjoy this" said Neil, they all agreed and enjoyed dinner while sharing how was their day, but not asking Neil about what he and Gyro were planning

(Later after Dinner)

Sunset turns on her computer camera and puts on headsets, she sees that Lincoln, Linka and Jordan were finally active on her screen "And 3. 2. 1! Welcome to Shimmer Code, my game channel! I'm Sunset Shimmer and joining with me today are my twin younger sibs Lincoln and Linka and Jordan Rosato!" said Sunset to the camera

"Hey Sunset" said Jordan from her feed "Sup Sis!" said Lincoln and Linka "Hey my gamers! And today we'll be playing Obliteracers!" said Sunset "Alright let's start"

They were all playing they're video game together, some of them freaking out and some of them are laughing, while Neil plans for their next dimensional trip "This is gonna get intense, I just know it!" said Neil

(The next day)

"And that's the world we're facing" said Gyro and Neil, everyone was shocked to hear this, and when I meant everyone, the ones I in the living room are: Leon, Sergei, Gwen, Lincoln, Linka, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Lori, Dana, Becky, Jordan, Lisa, Martin and Victor (Lily is asleep upstairs being watched over by Roselia and Gabite)

Lincoln was incomplete silence from hearing about Timmy Turner and his life, Jordan notices this and holds is hand to make him feel more comfortable

The others just start throwing words in anger and shock "What is wrong with his parents?!" "Not cool man!" "Aren't there other fairies?!" "Poor kid?" "Even I'm not that of a mean babysitter, just a bit strict!" "At least he doesn't have abusive brothers!" "This seems to be a problem that must be solved and the problem of Dimsdale's stupidity levels" "I agree with Lisa!"

Neil and Gyro smile knowing that they're also agreeing with the problem, they notice Lincoln remaining silent "You okay there Linc?" asked Neil

They all stop rambling and look to Lincoln, whose hand turns into a fist "What's the plan dad?" asked Lincoln

Neil smiles and puts his shades on "It's time to take your kids to work day!" (cue CSI Miami theme) as he looks at the distance in a cool fashion

But in reality they're all looking at him confused "Pops?" asked Luna "Neil?" from Gwen "Is he okay?" asked Leni "I literally don't know what's happening" said Lori "What's he looking at?" asked Victor

"Are you having a heart attack?!" asked Leon in concern "His whole left side is shutting down!" said Sergei "Breathe man! Breathe!" yelled Leon and Sergei in panic

"This is turning out stupid" said Gyro, everyone else groans as well

(Hours later)

Multiple vehicles are placed around the great gate, they all start packing essentials for the trip and operation, Gwen even packs Lily's stuff

"Alright Harv, I don't know how long we'll be gone, just watch over the house will ya" said Neil "of course sir" replied Harv, Neil smiles back and walks towards the others

Lori and Lisa already told their parents and Lori called Bobby about the situation, Jordan told her parents and are okay with her going on the mission, it reminded them of the moment when Jordan saved Lincoln, Dana and Becky also wanted to tag along

They also decided to bring along Lucy and Lynn as well, they could use the extra muscle and stealth, Sergei and Leon, had their new Kirov Airship ready on standby, the Guardian was gonna open a portal so the Airship could come through

Martin and Victor brought in tons of FutureTech equipment, from weapons, vehicles and an MCV, along with Kane's brotherhood of Nod troops and vehicles, they already informed Kane and Kel'Thuzad to watch over the world while they were gone. The Pokémon's' were also coming with them

"I called Hollow he's in on the plan as well" said Neil "What's he gonna do?" asked Sunset "That's a surprise, he also said he has an apprentice" replied Neil "He didn't tell me anything else"

Neil then sees Lincoln looking at the great gate, Neil stands next to him "This is just like with Linka" said Lincoln "you're m=not wrong, only this one seems to be bigger than what Linka has been put through" replied Neil

Gyro then opens the portals "Everyone get ready!" said Gyro, Neil and Lincoln watch as all of their equipment and allies pass through the portals

"Well, let's rock!" said Lincoln "Lock and Load!" replied Neil, they both enter the portal, Fairly Odd World! Here we come!

To be continued ……

**I would like to thank Pksmashbros and RawToonage Press for helping me make some of the ideas and agreeing on the plan that will come into the next chapter, this is gonna be it people! The cartoon that went bad after the fairy dog thing! Let's see where this goes! Please leave a review!**


	38. Ch38 A Fairly Odd Dimension part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 38: A Fairly Odd Dimension part 2**

(Fairly Odd Universe, above Earth space)

The Death ball was still orbiting the earth, the one thing that poses a threat to everyone, especially the one who commands it, the terrible and almighty, Dark Laser! Who just got out of the shower with his toy friend, Flippsie

"Ahh! Nothing like a hot shower to start another destroy Timmy-Turner-and-the-earth-day! Isn't that right Flippsie!" said the evil overlord, in which his dog just flips in response "And now to et suited!"

But what he doesn't know that an even larger super weapon has entered the galaxy undetected and with it, a fleet of Imperial Star destroyers, Incursean Warships and Jennerit Cruisers, and leading the armada was a super dreadnought and it's even more evil Leader

"My lord the fleet is approaching the planet" said the admiral "Excellent, be sure that the death star is ready for combat, I want to see that pathetic reject weapon destroyed!" replied Lord Hollow "AS you wish my lord" replied the Admiral who then heads to the communications area

Lord Hollow Cabal was called into the situation to deal with some of the villains lurking there, they were gonna call Lord Dominator, but they have no idea where she or her little orange nomad are

Soon the fleet arrives near the moon and Hollow and the rest of his army spot their target, they're all speechless as to what the hell are they looking at?

"What am I looking at?" asked Hollow "Sir Scanners show that it's a fully operational battle station, similar to the death star, well almost" replied the admiral

Deep down Hollow was feeling anger, and a lot of it "Ready my ship, and open fire on that retarded disco ball" said Hollow as he leaves to the hangar bay "Yes my lord!" said the admiral

The admiral looks at the death ball "All ships, Imperial, Incursean and Jennerit! Open fire!" yelled the admiral

Inside the Death ball, dark laser was fully suited for evil, and that evil composure is gone when he giggles at his toy dog friend, seriously?!

"Now, let's see what we will do to Turner today!" said Dark laser, until he stumbles around and hits the floor "What is going on?!"

Every ship in the fleet barrages the death ball with every weapon they've got, except for the death star

Dark Laser heads to the bridge after stumbling around the hallways "What is happening?!" yelled dark laser "We're taking heavy fire sir! From a large fleet of ships!" said his robot employee "What?! Well, counter attack!" yelled Dark Laser

Another robot appears without an arm "We can't! They took out our guns and our shields won't hold long!" Dark laser was getting worried and angry, he then sees the button that says "Emergency call Timmy Turner for help!"

He really didn't want to do this, but before he pushes the button the attack stops "Sir! They ceased fire, but there's a small aircraft headed this way" said the robot "Let me see!" said Dark laser as he pushes the robot aside

He spots an aircraft with four bladed wings and a small heavily armored cockpit, it lands onto the death ball using magnetic field dampeners "I'll deal with this!" said dark laser "And you're coming with me Flippsie! So we can laugh at his demise!" said dark laser and his dog flipping

Hollow exits his TIE reaper and lands onto the death ball, using the force to hold him down, then an elevator platform opens and rising from the platform was dark laser, and Flippsie

"How dare you assault my death ball?! Do you know who you are dealing with fool!" said dark laser, Hollow remains silent and looks at him "Are you deaf?!" yelled Dark laser

This was getting annoying to dark laser "Then you will be destroyed!" yelled Dark laser, Turrets activate all over the death ball and surround hollow "Destroy him!" and they all start blasting none stop

The Fleet were not concerned, for they know that their Supreme Leader was far more resilient at this, the blasts keep going as Dark laser laughs and starts saying words about Flippsie

"Alright, that's enough" said Dark laser, the blasts stop and the smoke clears, but Dark laser gets shocked "You …… How?! …….. Bur" Hollow was still standing, he dusts off his shoulder

"You think you can stop me?" asked Hollow, then his light saber activates into two, Dark Laser activates his light saber "So, it's a fight you want huh?! So be it!" said Dark laser

"I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine!" said Hollow, he splits his light saber in two, they reattach to themselves and activate two more light sabers, Hollow enters combat stance "Attack, reject!" said Hollow

Dark Laser charges at him, with swift motion, Hollow steps to the side and makes Dark laser trip and hit a satellite "Ow" said dark laser, he gets back up and charges again

Hollow dodges each of his attacks, then Dark laser tries to use his own brand of force, Hollow looks around him "Are you trying to hurt me?" asked Hollow, this shocked dark laser "What?! But how?!"

Then Hollow threw his two light sabers, one misses, but the other one hits Flippsie, slicing his head clean off "Noooooo!" said Dark laser as he cries to the sky

Hollow summons his saber's back "Dude, it's just a toy" said Hollow "H-He was more than just a toy! He was my friend!" cried Dark laser as he picks up the severed head of Flippsie

Then Dark Laser stands up, his expression changes to pure anger and he lunges forward at great speed towards Hollow

Hollow does the same thing, and with a big flash they were both on opposite sides, Hollow puts his light sabers away and turns around, Dark Laser realizes, something was wrong, and his pants fall down revealing Flippsie boxers

"Are you kidding me?!" said Hollow "You know what this is getting ridiculous, time to end this" said Hollow, he looks at the Death Star that was behind the fleet

The ships start to move aside, and the Death Star gets in range with the death Ball, Dark Laser was able to get his pants back up and looks at Hollow "You think you can stop me! Who do you think you are?!" yelled Dark Laser

But then Hollow warps in front of him, point blank range, this startles Dark Laser "I. Am. The Empire!" Hollow Spartan kicks Dark Laser

Dark Laser lands into a bunch of loose wiring (looks like someone forgot to fix that) getting tangled up "No! Why didn't anyone fix this!" yelled Dark Laser

"My apprentice, you may fire when ready" said Hollow, onboard the Death Star, a little green alien hears his master "Yes my master! Commence primary ignition!" said Hollows apprentice "And warp my master and his ship out of there!"

The Death Star starts to charge up its laser, Dark Laser struggles to break free but it was pointless, he was stuck, then he sees Hollow in front of him, he sensed the evil aura within him

"Please! Spare me! We can be allies!" begged Dark Laser, suddenly energy glows around Hollow, this meant he was being warped back to his ship, Hollow takes one last look at Dark Laser "Mahalo MotherFu-" and he's warped out of there and his ship, at the same time the Death Star fires

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Dark Laser as the blast hits the Death Ball, destroying it entirely, leaving no trace

"It is done" said Hollow "We should begin establishing base operations on the moon, this world is mine!" said Hollow

He then activates the communicator to Neil, who is on Earth "The Death Ball is no more, and Dark Laser will no longer be an annoyance" said Hollow "Awesome work Cabal, you can go ahead and build your base and maybe join us on ground level" replied Neil "Understood" said Hollow, then the screen changes to the Death Star and a little green, red eyed alien was sitting on the command seat

"You have done well, my apprentice, perhaps you are ready to conquer you're earth and you're wretched homeworld, Zim" said Hollow

"Thank you my master, I have learned so much from you and with your guidance and lessons, I shall rule my earth and my homeworld! They will pay for making me a laughing stock! Mwahahahahahaha!" said Zim Evilly

"Oooooooh! Pretty TV! I'm on TV too!" said GIR "GIR! Get off the screen!" yelled Zim, Hollow just watches as Zim chases down his malfunctioning robot "Why haven't we fixed that thing yet?" asked Hollow

"The maintenance crew says that whenever they try to fix it, it ends up escaping" replied the Admiral "Get the repair droids in there and restrain GIR, make sure they fix it, before it breaks anything else" said Hollow

Suddenly an alarm goes off "What in the name of?!" said Hollow "Sir, something has struck our starboard side and has broken into the hangar" said the officer

"Multiple casualties are being reported, whatever is in there is showing no mercy" said a storm trooper

Hollow looks at all of them "I'll show you no mercy" said Hollow, he walks towards the hallway and uses the force to shove the storm trooper away

Meanwhile a fiery raging she demon attacks every Storm trooper in the area, some of them are pulling the wounded away from the fight, soon Death Troopers enter the hangar and start blasting

Whatever the alien was, was fast enough to dodge their blasts, then one of the Death Troopers is grabbed by the throat, and the alien was a tall, female humanoid, wearing a very hot warriors attire and pink hair, along with antennae's and a fiery sword

"We just follow orders!" said the Death Trooper "I don't care who's orders you're following, but this ship was blocking my course to Earth!" yelled Princess Mandie "now, I'm gonna blow this place to smithereens!"

As she is about to impale the soldier, but then she gets shoved by nothing and into a pile of Durasteel boxes, she gets up and her hair becomes fiery again "Who did that?!" yelled Mandie

Then she sees Hollow standing a few feet from her, light sabers ready "Get the wounded to the med bay and bring in some Droideka's" said Hollow "Yes sir" said the Storm Trooper

"I'll deal with this bitch!" said Hollow, Mandie gets up and her sword ignites "Bring it freak!" they both charge at each other as their weapons clash!

(Fairy World)

Gyro walks upon the rainbow bridge towards Fairy World "This looks like a Thor rip off" said Gyro

He then walks around the town, but what he notices were the fairies looking at him and whispering, Gyro stops walking "3. 2. 1" said Gyro, and right on cue Fairy police arrive "Freeze! You don't belong here human!" said one of the fairy cops

Gyro's eyes glows "no, you freeze" said Gyro as all the police fairies were frozen in place

Then a large Poof appears, and from it was Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest Fairy in the universe (I doubt it)

"You, who are you? And why are you here human?!" said Jorgen, Gyro smiles "I'm here to talk to you, about a certain pink-hatted boy" replied Gyro

This made Jorgen confused "I know he hasn't done anything wrong, yet, but still since you are technically magical, I will listen to you, but I have one more question for you!" said Jordan "And that is?" asked Gyro

Jorgen approaches the guardian and looks down to him "Do you like cookies or brownies?" asked Jorgen, Gyro was confused by this "I'm sorry what?"

"Well since you want to speak to me, I might as well invite you to my home, and my Nana Boom-Boom always cooks for guests, especially those who should try her new baked goods!" said Jorgen, at this point Gyro was at lost for words 'What the hell is going on?' Gyro says to his thoughts

(Earth)

Timmy exits his house and hops onto the bus where he meets up with his friend (sorta), Chloe Carmichael "Have you seen the giant flashing light from space last night?" asked Chloe "I did, weird right" replied Timmy

Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as Timmy's bag and a decorative badge on the bag "Maybe it was a shooting star, looking for his show!" said Cosmo "Now why would a shooting star be looking for a show?" asked Wanda "Well duh! Because he's the star and he's late for his show, that's why" replied Cosmo, Wanda groans from Cosmo's idiotic nature

What they don't know is that someone is watching over them from the skies "This is Victor and Lisa Loud, Cryocopter 7 reporting, we see the bus" said Victor

"Scanners show that Timmy Turner is inside and he's with his friend Chloe Carmichael we're still on the bus's trail" said Lisa

"Excellent, you guys can patrol the town and check the conditions of everyone, Kane will be sending his aircraft to scout the rest of the planet in stealth, someone else will be tailing Timmy" replied Martin

"Affirmative" said Lisa "Sure thing man" said Victor, he redirects the Cryocopter and flies towards the town, while Lincoln and Jordan who are riding the Vulture bike are following them, but not too close

"Oh no! My we're being followed by something sense are tingling again!" said Wanda "That's the fifth time this week" replied Chloe

"I know that the other four times weren't serious, but this time it is" said Wanda "Maybe it's that annoying dog from yesterday that keeps chasing me" said Cosmo

"Uh, Cosmo, that annoying dog yesterday, was Sparky and the reason why he was chasing you was because you were a squirrel" replied Timmy

Cosmo realizes it "Oh, well that's what I get for wanting to learn how to speak Squirrel! And it worked!"

(Dimsdale Elementary School)

Timmy and Chloe get off the bus and head into school, they both spot Francis shaking a nerd for his lunch money "I wish we were invisible" said Timmy, and with fairy magic they were both translucent and they walk by Francis

Chloe wishes them to be visible and they head to their lockers, the vulture bike parks behind some trees, Lincoln and Jordan get off and activate stealth mode on their hero suits, they sneak around school grounds

They spot a man with an eye patch and a hook for a hand, they run a scan on him "His name if …. Officer Shallow Grave?" said Lincoln "He deals with kids who ditch school" said Jordan, they both look at the man "He doesn't look like an officer" said Jordan "More like a bounty hunter" said Lincoln

They climb up the school and walk across the roof, they then spot Timmy's classroom, they land down safely and observe what Timmy does

Then they see his insane teacher enter the classroom with stacks of paper "Good Morning class, today we'll be having a pop quiz on the history of our greatest heroes!" said Crocker as he hands them the test papers

AJ looks at the test paper "Why are these questions about you and how to catch fairies?" asked AJ "Because I'm gonna be a great hero one day, now take your test MR brainiac" replied Crocker in anger

"This guy's delusional" said Lincoln "Better yet insane" said Jordan, then Crocker looks to the window but sees nothing "I swear I thought I heard voices, what did mother put in my coffee today?" said Crocker

After the very strange pop quiz, Timmy and Chloe sit next to AJ, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer. Lincoln and Jordan are eating their own lunches, which were sandwiches "Just looking at them reminds me of Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty and Stella" said Lincoln "You're not wrong on that one" said Jordan

Then Timmy sees Trixie walk by with Veronica and Chad and Tad "And he has a crush on the most popular girl in school" said Lincoln "He needs to find someone else good for him" replied Jordan

Chloe notices Timmy getting all lovey dovey, she picks up a pea and slight shots it between his eyes "Ow! What was that about?" asked Timmy "To get you out of your trance" replied Chloe, the other friends laugh a bit as well, making Timmy sigh in annoyance, even Cosmo and Wanda thought it was funny "What's a trance?" asked Cosmo

Then suddenly "Oh Timmy!" called out Tootie "Oh no! not her" said Timmy, Tootie runs towards Timmy's table "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me later after school" said Tootie with a big grin

Lincoln and Jordan were a bit shocked seeing the girl "okay, any girl but her, she looks like a stalker" said Jordan "A creepy stalker, I bet she has a shrine about Timmy" said Lincoln 'why does she sound like Lola' Lincoln thought to himself

"Umm, sorry Tootie, I have plans today with" Timmy looks around "Chloe! Yeah we were gonna hang out later, as friends" said Timmy with nervousness, Tootie felt sad "Oh, well okay then" said Tootie walks away sadly

"Whew! That was too close" said Timmy "Yeah, and you would've been caught in a wedding trap" replied Chester "Do you always have to lie to her?" asked Chloe "Well duh! I am not hanging out with someone who sometimes follows me home" said Timmy

Chloe didn't really like what Timmy was doing, but he did have his own thing going on and he was right about one thing, Tootie is pretty creepy

For the whole day Lincoln and Jordan have been observing Timmy and what serious situations he has gotten into, they spotted him almost getting beaten up by Francis, until Chloe made a wish to Cosmo and Wanda to make Francis's pants fall down, revealing his unicorn boxers, allowing Timmy to escape

After School, Lincoln and Jordan headed back to the vulture and followed Timmy and Chloe as they walked home, when no one was looking they wished for Cosmo and Wanda to become hover boards "Whoa" said Lincoln and Jordan, they picked up the pace and followed the two ten year olds

(Turner and Carmichael Residence)

Timmy and Chloe arrive home, Cosmo and Wanda transform into two squirrels, then they hear a car horn blaring, it was the car of Chloe's parents

"Chloe come on, there's an orphanage that needs some cheering up" said Connie Carmichael "I'm always ready to help those in need" replied Chloe "Guess I won't be needing Cosmo and Wanda for this one, keep an eye on them Wanda" said Chloe "I always do Chloe" replied Wanda

Chloe heads into the family car and drive off "Well, Chloe's gone, so what should we do now?" asked Timmy

Then they hear barking "It's the squirrel again!" yelled Sparky, Wanda disappears immediately "Oh no! Not again!" yelled Cosmo as he starts running away, with Sparky chasing after him, Wanda reappears "I'll go stop them" said Wanda

Timmy heads inside, but then Lincoln and Jordan see that Timmy was grabbed immediately into the house "This can't be good" said Jordan, they enter stealth mode again and look through the window "Hey Twerp! You're parents went out on some fishing thing with their biker friends! So I'm in charge now!" said Vicky as she drops Timmy onto the floor

"And I should be worried why?" asked Timmy "Because today you'll be doing all of the laundry!" said Vicky, she drops a pile of laundry onto him and then returns with a bulldozer full of laundry "Some of it is from my house, so you have to clean them as well" said Vicky

"And then you're taking out the trash, cleaning out the gutters, mowing the lawn and after that you're gonna be my foot stool" replied Vicky "Now get to it!" Timmy sighs and starts shoveling the clothes 'Cosmo and Wanda better hurry' Timmy said to himself

Lincoln and Jordan were in utter shock "What the heck?!" said Jordan, Lincoln pulls out his communicator "Dad, I think we have all the evidence we need for this to go through!" said Lincoln "Really? Send them over to me, I'm currently talking with the mayor of the town" replied Neil "Got it dad" said Lincoln

Lincoln links the head set camera on his helmet and onto the communicator and sends all of the recorded footage to their forward base and to Neil, afterwards they watch as Lincoln was forced to do so many chores 'Reminds me of how I suffered' Lincoln said to himself

(Mayor's office)

Neil looks at the footage of everything "So, you're not doing anything about what's going on with Timmy Turner's life?" asked Neil "Well, you see I can't do anything about it" replied the Mayor nervously

"And why is that?" asked Neil, the mayor starts to tremble, he couldn't take it anymore and started crying "Because Vicky is blackmailing me and I can't do a thing to stop her!" cried the mayor, Neil couldn't believe it, the mayor is being overpowered by an evil babysitter

Neil then helps the mayor calm down "Don't worry Mr. Mayor, you won't have to worry about these problems anymore" said Neil, the Mayor blows onto his handkerchief "Really?" asked the mayor

"Yeah, because I'm removing you from office" said Neil, the mayor was shocked at this "You are showing little responsibility into helping the people who are suffering from Vicky's evil and all you do is hide under your desk and pretend everything is gonna be alright!" yelled Neil "You know you are being blackmailed, so what, show some back bone and fight back!"

Neil then proceeds to leave the building "But right now, I don't see backbone, I see a pile of limbless slob!" said Neil as he closes the door

Outside Neil makes multiple calls to Martin and Victor "How's it going with you guys?" asked Neil

"Well, me and Lisa have scanned Dimsdale and it appears everyone here is a complete moron!" said Victor

"Indeed, the entire population has little intelligence as to how to deal with the fact of reality, they instead just shrug it off and pretend it never happened, but when trouble strikes they all scramble like ants" said Lisa

"Did my search on the planet, and each report from every recon aircraft comes back the same, this entire world is filled with half-wits, the scientists here don't compute with emotions and explode for some reason, there's this weird ape city hidden in Africa, an uncharted island in the Bermuda Triangle with every one of Timmy's unwished wishes and to top it all off the government here sucks!" said Martin

Neil knew that this entire world Timmy was living in was more troublesome and chaotic then they thought "We'll need the full cooperation of our government, we need to maintain peace and less chaos in this world, we have a lot to do here people!" replied Neil

"And any word on Hollow?" asked Neil "No not yet, he might still be establishing his base on the moon" replied Martin "And all of our heroes are scattered across the planet assisting in dealing with other crimes"

"Thanks for the intel McKenzie" said Neil, he then puts his communicator away "We've got a lot of work to do" said Neil as he heads to his car "But first, Timmy Turner!"

To be continued ……

**They have made contact in the Fairly Odd World, The Death Ball and Dark Laser are no more, Gyro has landed in Fairy World, Lincoln and Jordan have witnessed Timmy being miserable and it looks like this world needs a lot of help, but question is, what the heck is going on with Hollow? Find out in the next update! Please review and tell me what you think**.

**I would like to thank Pksmashbros for helping me with the idea of adding Invader Zim into this, his story will be made**** soon in future chapters**


	39. Ch39 A Fairly Odd Dimension part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 39: A Fairly Odd Dimension part 3**

(Downtown Dimsdale, somewhere at an ice cream shop)

"So, there's been no contact with Hollow?" asked Neil "From what I heard from Martin, nothing" replied Gwen, they were both eating their chocolate sundae's

"I'm gonna guess he's busy doing who knows what on the moon" said Lincoln "obviously, though I heard from Victor that the transmission from Hollow's ship was static and a bit muffled" replied Jordan, they were sharing a large bowl of ice cream

"There have been some worries back at the forward base, but martin said just to shrug it off" replied Linka as she eats her cookie dough ice cream

"So, any trouble with this world lately during patrol?" asked Neil "Well, from the occasional bank robberies to fire's in city's" replied Leni "Car chases, property damages and Complaints" said Sunset "And the occasional forest fires in some parts, not really much danger in this world, if you don't count how stupid half the people in town are pops" said Luna

Leni was eating a mint ice cream on a cone, Sunset is eating a strawberry with chocolate sprinkles on a wafer cone and Luna has a rocky road ice cream on a wafer cone "Still, the one thing we should be focusing on is the situation with Timmy Turner" said Lincoln "Got a point there" replied Jordan

Suddenly someone walks up to them with a smile "Excuse me sir, you must be new in town, my name is Vicky and I run the greatest babysitting service of all time" said Vicky "I noticed your kids and thought, you should be out there enjoying life"

The Spellman's were not amused by her presence, Luna and Leni had to control their emotions, otherwise the building will be packed with ice and plants, Sunset was at full control of herself, even though she did not like the red head teenager

"I'm great with kids and a lot of the parents here always call upon me to do my job" said Vicky, Neil smiled and decided to mess with her "Thanks, but no thanks" replied Neil

"Well, if you wish to- wait what?" asked Vicky "Our Son and daughter are capable of taking care of himself, and he's got his older sisters to watch over him" replied Gwen

"Also, she's not our daughter" Neil gestured to Jordan "She's my sons girlfriend, now if you don't mind, we have our ice creams to finish off, a good day to you, Icky Vicky" said Neil with a snicker

Vicky was shocked at what he just said to her, and her temper got the best of her "You think you can call me that! Who do you think you are?!" yelled Vicky

Neil placed his spoon back on his ice cream and stood up from his seat, his arms on his waits, revealing his two authority badges, one from Child Services and the other being a part of DC security strike forces

Vicky got nervous seeing those badges "What was that lady?" asked Neil in annoyance, Vicky walks backwards slowly "I-I didn't ….. I ……. Uhh" and with hat Vicky dashes out of the shop

Neil smiles and returns to his frozen dairy product "Nice one dad" said Lincoln "You sent her running sir" said Jordan "That was amazing hon" replied Gwen "Rock on pops!" said Luna "Totes cool" from Leni "Well, now she has something to fear" said Sunset "Showing her who's boss!" said Linka

Just then Lori, Dana and Becky arrive, along with Leon and Sergei "Hey guys, whats happening?" asked Neil

"Well, we pretty much stopped two convicts from escaping prison" said Dana "Stopped a runaway van before it hit a baby" said Becky "Caught a man stealing in a jewelry store" said Lori "Stopped a bar fight from turning into a free for all battle royal!" said Leon and Sergei "It was awesome!"

"Well, seems like that's been settled" said Neil "Did anything else happen after that, like when you guys got here to Dimsdale?" asked Lincoln

Then Lori remembered something "A man came to me and asked if I was a babysitter, so I replied yes, and he needed me to watch over his two kids" replied Lori

The others were a bit confused "Wait a minutes, didn't he call that Vicky chick about her babysitting service?" said Luna "Well, apparently, it seems that Vicky was booked with ten babysitting jobs and had to cancel, so I guess the man was looking for a teenager who could do the job instead" replied Lori

"That's awesome Lori" replied Leni "Thanks, I start tonight at his house around six" said Lori, she then heads off with Dana, Becky, Leon and Sergei to order some ice cream as well

Linka and Gwen noticed Neil's expression, almost like he just got an idea "I know that look" said Gwen, fearing this got Lincoln, Jordan, Leni and Luna's attention "What's the plan dad?" asked Linka

"What if, we start a babysitting program here in Dimsdale, with the best babysitters we've got, we're gonna need Luan as well" said Neil "Where is this going?" asked Lincoln in confusion

"Let's wait for the others to come back" said Neil, and soon enough Lori and the others arrive with heir frozen treats "We, overheard you guys talking, what's happening?" asked Leon

"Sit down guys, I have a plan" said Neil, they took their seats at the booth neighboring them, Neil then tells them of the babysitting program they could start up, which got them curious and confused "Where is this going?" asked Sergei

"Okay, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Dana, Becky and Sunset will be babysitters around town, you guys show your best A-game in Dimsdale, people will spread the rumor and boom! Vicky will be lowered out of her business, and this could inspire other teenagers to go for the babysitting gig as well" said Neil "And don't worry I'll have martin figure out he commercial if we want to get some word out fast"

"So, we run her out of business, till she only has a few available and loyal clients left" said Sergei "And at this point she'll be too desperate to regain her role as best babysitter, she'll snap!" said Leon

"Exactly" replied Neil, he then turns to the teenagers "So, you guys in?" asked Neil, they all looked at each other, then they looked at Lori and smiled, Lori looked to Neil "So that red headed maniac can be counted out, literally yes!" replied Lori

"Alright, we have our next phase to the plan, I'll leave the babysitting operation to Leon and Sergei, while me, Gwen, Linka, Lincoln and Jordan will focus on Timmy Turner" said Neil, everyone else nods in response "But first, let's finished our ice cream"

(Fairy World, Jorgen's place)

"So, you're here because of Timmy Turner and his problem with sharing his fairies?!" asked Jorgen while eating a cookie

"Yes, I mean, I thought that the kid has to have fairy god parents, why in the hell is Timmy sharing hjis fairies?!" asked Gyro in a raised tone

"Well, you see, there aren't much fairy god parents here in fairy world, they're all occupied back on earth" replied Jorgen as he eats another cookie

Gyro at this point was angry or mad or whatever form of irritation he had (hey that rhymes) "Shut up!" yelled Gyro

"Look, what you're doing to fairy world is great and all, but, you could've at least found any fairy here in fairy world, who has the rights to be called a fairy god parents!" replied Gyro

"Well, the last time we had a competition for a fairy god parent was a singing contest" said Jorgen as he eats another cookie

Gyro has no clue what he just said "This is gonna be a long day" said the Guardian

(Earth, the following day, at the park)

Lincoln and Jordan have arrived at the park, because they got Intel from Lisa that Timmy Turner was gonna be there

Lincoln parks the vulture, Jordan gets off "Alright, let's go see what's gonna happen here" said Lincoln "Whoa! Cool ride dude!" said Timmy

Lincoln and Jordan turn around to see Timmy, Chloe and Sparky? Wait, where is sparky? Zoom into the park and see Sparky chasing down squirrels (Cosmo's one of them) using a lawnmower "Come on! Slow down!" yelled Sparky "Run my squirrel brothers and sisters! Run!" yelled Cosmo

Back to Lincoln and Jordan "Uh, thanks kid" said Lincoln "Is this some kind of bike?" asked Chloe "Pretty much, it's a vulture bike" replied Jordan

"Me and my dad went to work with it, though it was from a government facility where my dad works" said Lincoln "Ooooh! What kind of organization was your dad in?" asked Chloe in excitement "Protecting endangered animals? Environment issues? Helping orphans?" Chloe asked again in happiness

Lincoln and Jordan remembered what Neil said about Chloe's bio, she was more of the kind hearted, always caring, very selfless, always healthy, not much extreme, prefect grades, doing the right thing kind of girl, which is more of a scare factor for anyone who wants to hang out with her

They already know that Timmy really wasn't into whatever she plans, which is something selfless, but most of the times she has to help Timmy clean up his mess, and he has no choice but to hang out with her, to the fact he has to share his fairies with her

"Actually that's classified" replied Lincoln, now it got Timmy's attention "What's his occupation? Alien investigating? Criminal hunting? IS he a spy?" asked Timmy

And now Lincoln and Jordan were at a loss for words 'His fairies haven't properly taught him how to be a good person yet, I fear for him' Lincoln said in his thoughts

"Yeah, we can't tell you" said Jordan, this made the two kids feel a little upset "Well, my name is Timmy Turner" greeted Timmy "And I am Chloe Carmichael" said Chloe "You guys seem new here in Dimsdale" said Timmy

"Yeah we are, Names Lincoln Davion Spellman" said Lincoln "Jordan Rosato" said Jordan "I'm Lincoln's girlfriend"

Timmy was shocked at this, then he asked him a question "How old are you? I'm ten" said Timmy

"Eleven, soon to be twelve" replied Lincoln, Timmy hasn't had any success with a love life, shocking he thinks of those things

"So, since you guys are new here, allow me to tell you the municipal rules and regulations within Dimsdale" said Chloe as she brings out a book of laws

"Have you always had that with you?" asked Jordan "Of course, you never know when you meet new people who need to know about our towns sacred laws" replied Chloe, she then starts beginning, with chapter 1!

"It's okay Chloe, we don't need a full story of your towns rules, we're good" said Lincoln "Oh, well there's one thing I would like to ask you Lincoln" said Chloe "Okay, what is it?" said Lincoln

"Why do you have a bike? Aren't you a little too young to be driving one?" asked Chloe with concern, this kind of irritated Jordan "Okay sister, back off, you're putting a a lot of questions on my boyfriend and I don't like it!" said Jordan

For some reason Chloe felt a bit scared of Jordan, like a vicious angry gym class was about to start "No, I was just asking, he's a minor, and he's not fit to have a license yet" said Chloe nervously

Lincoln got between the girls and was able to get Jordan to calm down, then he turned to Chloe "The vulture bike was a prototype vehicle the government was making, then they decided to dismiss it, until my dad brought me and my sisters to his work place, I found the vulture and me and my dad decided to have some father and son time by working on finishing the bike, and it worked, because of that, the guys at DC decided to let me keep it, along with a certified :License" said Lincoln as he shows Chloe his license

Chloe looks at the license and it was confirmed Lincoln was fully authorized to drive it "Whoa! Lucky!" said Timmy

"Sorry for questioning you Lincoln" said Chloe "It's okay, you were just curious" replied Lincoln "Okay, now that that's done, I have a question too, You have sisters?!" asked Timmy

"Yeah I do, Leni, Luna, Susnet and my baby sister Lily" replied Lincoln "My dad works for the government, in which I already told you and my mom is at home with us, we spend some quality time with either of our parents, they all have time for us" said Lincoln

Timmy was shocked, Lincoln and his sisters have time for their parents and their parents have time for them, then he turns to Jordan "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm an only child, and my parents are sort of on the rich side" said Jordan, Timmy felt a bit jealous, they have their parents always find the time to spending time with them "It must feel great" said Timmy

Lincoln, Jordan and Chloe could see that Timmy was having troubles "You're parents don't spend much time with you huh?" asked Lincoln, Timmy slowly nods in response, form the bushes Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky overhear them

They felt bad for their God kid that he has to deal with little parent bonding and more on with the wishes, Wanda was starting to question if they were teaching Timmy some good morals and stuff

Lincoln couldn't take it anymore, it was time to execute the plan, he secretly pushes a button behind him in his hand, and the result it sends a signal back to Neil who was parked two blocks away

"It's gonna be okay Timmy" said Lincoln with a calming tone, Timmy looks towards him "How do you know?" asked Timmy

Just then a black Mercedes stops next to the four kids, its window opens to reveal "Hey dad" said Lincoln "Hey MR Spellman" replied Jordan "Hey kids" replied Neil, he then turns to Timmy

The door in the back seats opens "Timmy Turner, get in, I would like to have a chat with you" said Neil, Timmy was confused by this "Am I in trouble?" asked Timmy "No, no you're not" said Neil "I just wanna have a talk to you about you're current situation" replied Neil

Timmy didn't wanna trust him, he just met the guys kids and now he shows up out of nowhere, he knows even from Chloe, that he can't trust strangers, he then turns to the bushes, Sparky was having a bad feeling, Cosmo had no clue what was going on, but Wanda looks to Timmy, she smiles and nods

Timmy nods back, then looks at Neil "Okay, let's go" Timmy boards the car and they drive off

Chloe watches in horror as Timmy just got into a strangers car "Timmy! We have to do something!" yelled Chloe in panic, luckily Lincoln and Jordan were able to calm her down "Listen Chloe, my dad is a good man, we can trust him, and I'm pretty sure Timmy does too" said Lincoln, Chloe was having second thoughts, but she knew they were telling the truth and just went with it

(Neil's Car)

Neil drives around town with Timmy seating in the back seat "So, how are you doing Timmy?" asked Neil, Timmy didn't know what he should say "Well, I guess you can say I'm bored and ……. Miserable" replied Timmy

Neil notices this, it was close and Timmy was almost given a wakeup call to reality "Timmy, did you know that what you're parents are doing is child neglect?" asked Neil, Timmy just looked down, he knows what Neil says is true

"And you're evil babysitter, always tormenting you and every other kid in town, so technically, that's child abuse and on the highest scale" said Neil, Timmy was getting a bit confused by this "Who are you?" asked Timmy

"My name is Neil Davion Spellman, I am the loving husband to my wife Gwen, and to my adopted kids Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Sunset and Lily" said Neil "I am the head of Child Services"

Timmy was now in full shock at this, the man he's talking to is a man of helping kids, with life threatening problems "How do you think Lincoln and his sisters became my kids" said Neil, and now Timmy was at a loss for words, it made sense because he sees Lincoln has white hair, while Neil has black hair

"Wait, who's Linka?" asked Timmy "That would be Lincoln's female twin, she's not here right now, she's back at our forward base" replied Neil, Timmy nods then looks out the window "So, you think you can help me?" asked Timmy

Neil looked at Timmy from the mirror "I can, but first, we need your friend and you're fairies, to see if their onboard with us" said Neil, Now Timmy was lost in his mind 'How does he know?' Timmy says in his thoughts

They drive back to Lincoln, Jordan and Chloe "Their back" said Lincoln, the Mercedes pulls up and the back door opens "Get in Carmichael" said Neil, Chloe was suspicious at first "Get in" said Timmy "We can trust him"

Chloe has never seen Timmy like this before, so she follows his instructions and enters the car "Sparky! Come on!" yelled Timmy, Sparky comes out of the bushes and enters the car "Nice ride dude! I mean woof!" said Sparky

"Cut the fog barking stuff, I know you're a fairy dog, and I know about you two sharing fairy god parents" said Neil Chloe and Sparky were shocked now "What?!"

Neil starts the car and they drive off, with Lincoln and Jordan following behind them "MY friend is at fairy world, having a conversation with Jorgen von Strangle about the whole 'there's not enough fairy god parents' thing" said Neil

"So, they can come out now?" asked Timmy, Neil nods, and in a poof Cosmo and Wanda appear I knew you could be trusted" said Wanda "This car is so cool! Can I push a button?" asked Cosmo as he attempts to touch something

His arm gets grabbed by Neil's hand, Cosmo looks to see Fiery eyes on Neil "Touch my car and you'll be burning in the bottom of the earth's core with your eyes gouged out!" said Neil in Deathwing's tone

Cosmo with horror, backs away and hides behind Wanda "That's the first time I've seen someone actually threaten Cosmo with those words" said Wanda, Neil's eyes revert to normal "Let's just say, I'm not human, anymore" replied Neil

(Fairy World Command Center)

Gyro and Jorgen were looking at the screens with all of the god kids and their fairy god parents "So, it's okay for Turner and Carmichael to reveal their fairies to your friends?" asked Jorgen

"Pretty much, we're not really normal ourselves and we have powers that make us heroes" replied Gyro

"Okay then" said Jorgen "Look Mr. Guardian sir, I know that things are getting very complicated here in this dimension, but you have to understand, there aren't any qualifying fairies for the job"

Gyro sighs in annoyance "And that's why Neil has a plan to make this all work out, we just have to wait" replied Gyro "okay then, you wanna try my Nana's brownies?" asked Jorgen, Gyro thought about it "Sure why not"

(Allied and Nod Forward operations base, outside of Dimsdale)

Both vehicles halt at the base, Neil along with the kids walk out of the car, Timmy and his fairies, as well as Chloe and Sparky were amazed by their technology "Touch anything Cosmo and I'm throwing you into the heart of a dying star" said Neil "Now come on guys" they all followed him to the Command Center of the base

They go through the hallways and encounter some soldiers, then Neil opens the large double doors, on the other side there were people going around everywhere, looking for data, proof, eveidence and whatever they could find that involves the world's problems

"We have already spread word of the babysitting commercial in Dimsdale and we already have eight calls" said Martin as he checks all of the screens, then he spots Neil, Lincoln and Jordan

"Good you're here, turns out Lori's work last night went well, also she's got another babysitting gig tonight as well, same with Sunset, Leni, Becky, Dana and Luna" replied Martin "We also brought Luan here as you requested, we told her about the situation and the babysitting thing and she was quick to say yes"

"Awesome, now we have some guests here who might be just what we need to solve this town's crisis" said Neil, he steps aside letting everyone see Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky, they were a little shocked to see them there "So, this is it, time to get to work" said Linka

"Indeed, I'll contact the others about what is happening" said Lisa "I'll help you with that" replied Victor

Later they all arrive at a large round table, soon Gwen shows up along with everyone else, Timmy was feeling nervous, Sparky licks his face to calm him down "Thanks Sparky" said Timmy "Don't mention it, that and you tasted like yogurt" replied Sparky

With all of their allies there, Neil was gonna start "Now before we begin, where's Hollow?" asked Neil, they were also confused as well "We have no clue" replied Sergei "No response after he destroyed the Death Ball" said Leon

"The Death Ball was destroyed?!" said Timmy "How?!" asked Wanda "With the second most deadliest villain in the realms, the Supreme Leader of the Galactic Empire" replied Neil

Timmy was a bit shocked "Why? Why would this villain attack Dark Laser?" asked Timmy "Many reasons Timmy" said Lincoln "He poses a threat to your world, he might as well be a threat to every planet and he's also copying what Hollow has been doing for a long time"

Timmy just couldn't believe it, one of his unwished wishes turned super villain was no more, but right now, he had to focus on the people who were going to help him with his conflicts "Alright, since Timmy is here, he has agreed to see justice be dealt with to his parents, his babysitter, his teacher and pretty much all those who have brought wrong and misery to him" said Neil

"We're still going on with the plan of overthrowing Vicky" said Martin "Overthrowing Vicky?" asked Chloe, Neil and Gwen told them of their plan in destroying Vicky's reputation, in which they were both happy

"So if the plan works, then Vicky is out of the babysitting business?!" asked Lincoln "That's the plan little dude" replied Luna "Soon she won't be sitting on any more jobs! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan "Hahahahahahaha! No I don't" replied Cosmo

"Alright, so, about my parents" said Timmy "Yes, we know about the wrong things your parents have done, we just need you to go a few days in your house, now we know Vicky will be there once she finds out that she's out of the job, and we know your parents are too loyal to have Vicky as the babysitter, because their easy to fool morons" said Neil

Chloe was able to figure out what he meant "So, when Vicky is called in by the Turner's to babysit, she'll go all berserk and that's when you guys come in!" said Chloe "You pick up real fast" replied Lori

"So, is everyone on board?" asked Neil, they all nodded in agreement, Neil turns to Timmy and Chloe, Timmy knows that he might get hurt in this, but he was willing to become the bait, to lure the shark into the cage "I'm so in!" said Timmy

They all turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky "IT sounds pretty dangerous, and I've done a lot of dangerous stuff before" replied Sparky "Heck, I'm in, I'll try to stay away from the bait part"

"If Timmy, Chloe and Sparky are in on this, then count me in as well!" said Cosmo "But, one question though, what can I do?" asked Cosmo, Neil was thinking of what the dumb fairy will do "Keep Sparky occupied" said Neil

"I'm on it! Since I know what Sparky really wants!" said Cosmo "The world's biggest gravy bath tub?" said Sparky "No silly, this!" Cosmo turns himself into a squirrel "Cosmo, I don't think it was necessary now, also run" Neil whispered to squirrel Cosmo

Cosmo then sees an angry Sparky "Come here squirrel!" yelled Sparky, and it turns to a chase scene inside the room, Linka opens a window, in which Cosmo escapes but is still getting chased by Sparky "Well, that ends the trouble" said Linka

Timmy looked at Wanda who seemed concerned "Are you sure about this sport?" asked Wanda "Wanda, I've suffered a lot from my parents and Vicky and I know that it leads to me getting in trouble, I wanna do this" replied Timmy

Wanda smiles "okay then, whatever you guys need for the plan, I'm in!" said Wanda, they all smiled at their new found allies "Alright then, let's get this started" said Neil

(The next day)

Lori, Leni, Luna, Dana, Becky and Sunset have already done a great job at being babysitters

Lori was kind but a little strict and maintained control of situations

Leni as usual was kind and always gave them some good fashion advice for their school

Luna was very compassionate about how the kids feel, she even sung to them lullabies

Sunset was fun and responsible, she would often reward the kids with treats if they did their homework of their chores

Dana was as kind as Leni, but she was always there when she noticed the kids had some problems, like school

Becky was fun like Sunset, she would often read comics to them and tell them about how hard it was to grow up and the things they have to do in the future

Luan was the funny and probably the best one there was, ever since the bad luck incident, she was more responsible, she knew the bed time of the kids, made sure they did their homework, but what really made her stand out, was her ability to make them laugh, as if they spent years without real laughter or fun

They report to the others of how they're work was going, Luan was the one with the best report and the most disappointing, she would often tell them that the kids she was babysitting looked like they have never laughed this good in a very long time, ever since Vicky was their babysitter

Hearing this only proved that Vicky was evil, they ran background checks and were shocked to discover that Vicky is not just feared by kids and the mayor, but her parents feared her as well, where did it all go wrong?

And not just that, thanks to Martin, a new building titled Superior Babysitting services has been built, they already posted up a help wanted poster that was accepting teenagers from 13 to 17, but they have to be questioned and tested and they get tons of teenagers to be part of it, with a very good payment in the end, and the good thing is that these teens were not like Vicky

The news and commercials of the babysitting service spread like wildfire and pretty soon, a lot of people started calling them, and Vicky was slowly losing her business, and she was not happy about it

(Two days later)

The Turners called in Vicky to babysit, which confirms Neil's theory, the Turner parents were so stupid and loyal, they don't believe that the new babysitting service was better, they still relied on Vicky to babysit Timmy

The Turner family car leaves the driveway "Have fun you two, while we go sailing with our biker friends" said Mom "And don't you worry Vicky, we'll get everyone to remember that you are the best babysitter in Dimsdale" said Dad, and with that they drive off to goof off

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" said Vicky with a smile, once the Turners were out of sight, Vicky's smile turns into an enraged frown "GRRR! This is the only house in Dimsdale that still wants me to babysit!" yelled Vicky "It's gonna take me months or even years to get back on top! Stupid Superior Babysitting service!" Vicky sits on the couch and mopes

Timmy was looking from the stairs 'Well, this is it!' Timmy said to himself, Cosmo was already distracting Sparky and Wanda and Chloe were observing the situation from the trees, they brought with them some walkie talkie's for emergencies

Timmy comes down from the stairs, Vicky doesn't notice him yet, he then takes a few steps and just as he was about to enter the kitchen "TWERP!" right on cue "Get in here now!" yelled Vicky, Timmy smiled and entered the living room

"Yeah Vicky, what's up?" asked Timmy with a fake normal face "Oh shut it! Listen I'm not in a good mood right now! So here's what you're gonna do!" Vicky gives him a long list of chores, which reach the backyard, making Cosmo and Sparky trip and crash onto a tree

"You're gonna wash the dishes, clean my laundry, do my homework, walk my dog, iron my parents clothes, mow the lawn, clean out the gutters, make me a sandwich, clean the driveway and then you're gonna be my foot stool for the rest of the day!" yelled Vicky

At this point the chores were getting way to many "Seriously! That's way too many!" complained Timmy, and this is where Vicky was at full rage, that's what Timmy was looking for, at the same time the Turners were coming back home early because Mr. Turner forgot to wear his pants

AS they enter they hear a loud slap sound, they rush to the living room to see Timmy on the ground with tears in his eyes, and Vicky standing over him, holding a golf club, Mr. Turner's golf club!

"You are doing all of my chores otherwise you're funeral won't be a good one!" yelled Vicky, she is about to strike him, until the golf club was grabbed by MR. Turner "Vicky!" they yelled, Vicky was in complete shock now "M-Mr. and Mrs. Turner? What are you two doing back early?" Vicky asked nervously

"I forgot my pants, but that's not the matter right now!" said Mr. Turner "Why were you hurting Timmy?!" asked Mrs. Turner "I-I …. I Uhh" Vicky was completely lost for words at this point

Suddenly the doors around the house are barged open by allied Peacekeeper soldiers, they use their Riot Shields and Shotguns to corner Vicky "What the?!" said Vicky

The parents were also confused as well, then stepping into the house was Neil Davion Spellman "Sir, we've secured the demon" said a soldier "Good" replied Neil, Vicky tries to get out of the circle of soldiers, but can't

Then she spots someone familiar "You!" said Vicky in shock, Neil stands into the circle and confronts the red-haired teen "Vicky, you will not be sent to court, it appears all you have done has finally been revealed and thanks to long time eye witnesses, you are hereby dubbed guilty for child abuse, you will be sent for life in prison, with no parole or community service, deep with maximum confinement" said Neil

The Turner's were shocked at this, Vicky has lost all of the color on her body and then ten pairs of handcuffs are placed on her "Hey!" said Vicky, she tries to resist, she fights off any of the troops even with both hands tied, until a jolt of electricity is sent throughout her entire body, standing behind her was Victor who just gave her a dose of Taser class attack

The soldiers then sedate her with tranquilizer venom that is used to take down a gorilla, Vicky is then loaded into a heavily armored car and the vehicle drives off with 20 police cars, helicopters and jet escorts, all the way to Alcatraz Island (not the Loudverse one)

The Turner's didn't know what to think or say, until a pair of cuffs were on them as well "What's going on?" asked Mrs. Turner "What are you doing?!" asked Mr. Turner, they then see Neil standing in front of them

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, you two are charged for child neglect, you two will be sent to court on the third day from now, where you will be judged by people who know the law, in the meantime, you guys staying here is not an option, take them away" said Neil, the two parents are then being escorted to a squad car

"Wait a minute! Timmy!" yelled Mrs. Turner "My son!" yelled Mr. Turner, they both turn around to see Timmy standing next to Neil, they try to call onto him, but Timmy just stands there looking at them with disappointed eyes, the parents didn't know what to think anymore as they are driven towards the police station, with a vehicle convoy

Timmy sighs "Well, that's done" said Timmy "So, now what?" Timmy asks Neil, Neil knows that he has to testify for the bad parenting the Turners did "We wait for court, until then, you are not staying in this house" said Neil

Timmy understands what he meant, the house brought back too many bad and abusive memories, he's been trying to help make his parents happy, and all he gets was pain and suffering, even though he had Fairy god parents, deep down he was still hurt

Later Neil and Lincoln help Timmy pack his things into boxes, Timmy was gonna be staying at the FutureTech forward base for the meantime, until the court calling was over, the news of what has happened to the Turners has already spread across Dimsdale

A lot of the Turner's friends were shocked and disgusted, even Mr. Turner's boss was unhappy, Timmy's friends wanted to do something, but they had no clue where Timmy was located even Tootie was searching for him, Chloe was the only one who knew where he was and decided to keep it a secret

At the forward base Timmy was inside a room that was left reserved for him, it wasn't as big as his old room, but it'll have to do, he placed his fish bowl on the desk and his two fairies appear "You okay sport?" asked Wanda

Timmy doesn't respond, instead he just sits on the bed looking out the window, then Lincoln comes in "Knock, knock, mind if I come in?" asked Lincoln "Yeah, come in dude" replied Timmy

Lincoln sits beside Timmy and looks out the window as well "H-How did you deal with this?" asked Timmy, Lincoln knows what it was like to be Timmy "I just, went with whatever I believed was right, I have some regrets from my history with this, but in the end, we all have to try and embrace change and whatever is ahead for us in the future" said Lincoln

"But, no matter what happens, even when things don't turn out great, you still have friends who care about you, kinda like a family" said Lincoln, the words of the white haired bot struck Timmy in his head with warmth and comfort, Lincoln was like a big brother to Timmy

Timmy smiled "Thanks, I needed that" said Timmy, Lincoln gets up and ruffles Timmy's hair "No problem" replied Lincoln, he then leaves the room, Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky just witnessed Timmy having a brotherly moment with someone, this could only mean something else for the two fairies and the fairy dog

But what mattered to Timmy was tomorrow, it was a school night, and a lot of people have already heard of the turner's crimes, now all Timmy has to do is hold on tight

(Death Star)

Outside the Death Star, Hollow's Super Dreadnought was being repaired because of heavy damage form a fight between the Supreme Leader and a fiery alien of vengeance

Hollow was already patched up, he then leaves the medic bay and walks towards the prison block, the officers and troops there salute to him and he walks past them and stands in front of their most secured cell

Hollow pushes some buttons to the side panel, the doors open, revealing Princess Mandie, chained to the wall, exhausted and looks a little banged up, luckily she can self-heal, well slowly, she looks at Hollow with a menacing glare

"Why did you attack my ship and my soldiers, and me?" asked Hollow, Mandie growled at him in anger "To get my revenge on the sludge ball who locked me up!" yelled Mandie

"And who might that be?" asked Hollow "Mark Chang!" replied Mandie "And I'm here to make sure he gets destroyed!"

Hollow just ignores whatever the person was she was after "You won't be here long, you will be executed soon" said Hollow, hearing this made Mandie feel a little scared, but then Hollow stopped, he was curious "Do you know of a boy named Timmy Turner?"

Mandie perks up "Yes, he's friends with Mark Chang! He's the other reason why I got imprisoned, and it seems my thirst for revenge has gotten me imprisoned again!" said Mandie as she looks down in misery

Hollow felt pity for her (well a little), he then leaves the cell blocks and heads towards the computers, he then searches through the dimensional internet for any information about Mark Chang and princess Mandie, while at the same time his imperial base was finally getting built on the moon

(Fairy World)

Jorgen and Gyro watch the screens at the part where Vicky and the Turner parents were being taken away "You do know what happens if his parents and that evil babysitter get locked up right?" asked Jorgen

"I know, we just have to keep waiting, you may have the power to take his fairies away, but you don't have the power to separate Timmy from them, only he has that decision and so does Spellman" replied Gyro

"We just have to wait and see what happens next, then it will be the time to intervene" said Gyro "Very well then" replied Jorgen, the strong fairy knows that the Guardian has a plan, along with Neil, but what is it?

To be continued ……

**A new and a more kind babysitting service is built, Vicky is getting locked away for a very long time, Timmy's parents await court, what is Hollow planning and what is the fate of Timmy Turner and his fairies, oh, and Chloe too! Tune in next update to find out! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, also if any of you guys have any idea on who to pair Timmy with please leave a review or PM me, I have some suggestions, but to find out who, well, PM me**


	40. Ch40 A Fairly Odd Dimension part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 40: A Fairly Odd Dimension part 4**

(FutureTech forward base)

Timmy awakens from the sound of his alarm clock, he stretches and yawns and sees Sparky drooling on his bed, and he looks around and realizes that what had happened was real, so which means, Vicky has been locked away for good, his parents are going to court and Dark Laser was no more

Just then he hears a knock on the door "Timmy, you up?" asked Lincoln "There's breakfast at the mess hall, come down there when you're ready, also you have school today" said Lincoln, he then walks to the hallways and straight to breakfast

Timmy smiles and gets up from bed, his two fairies poof out of the fish bowl "Morning Timmy!" greeted Cosmo and Wanda "Morning guys, we should get some breakfast now, and it is a school day" replied Timmy, Sparky gets up "Is it dinner already?" asked the dairy dog

Timmy heads into the personal bathroom to clean himself up and change, Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky were happy to see Timmy feeling okay, even after what had happened yesterday, but Wanda had a bad feeling about this

(Later)

Timmy arrives at the mess hall and sees Neil and his Family, as well as Dana, Becky, Leon, Sergei, Victor, Martin, Lisa, Lori and Luan eating there as well, Lincoln notices Timmy "over here" said Lincoln

Timmy grabs a tray and some eggs and bacon and walks towards the seats, Timmy sits between Lincoln and Sunset, Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky also join them, a food bowl filled with bacon is given to Sparky and Cosmo 'Guess they know Cosmo very well' Wanda said to herself

"So, going to school today huh?" asked Gwen, Timmy finishes eating a strip of bacon "Yeah, I'm pretty sure a lot of kids will be wondering what was going on with me and my parents" replied Timmy

They all knew he was a little hurt by what was happening "Listen Timmy, what you did was the right thing, take it from Lincoln, he knows what it's like" said Neil, Timmy looks to Lincoln who nods in response

"You just have to try and grow a thick skin, adapt to what's happening and look forward to whatever future you have" said Lincoln, Timmy felt calm and happy by Lincoln's inspiring words "Thanks, I needed that" said Timmy "No problem Timmy" replied Lincoln

(After Breakfast)

Lincoln and Jordan hop onto the vulture bike, Timmy comes out of the building and sees them, he also sees Neil heading into his car "Timmy come on!" said Lincoln, he activates the bikes side car, Timmy was shocked by this, he gets to ride with them on the hovering motor cycle

"Awesome!" said Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda poof into school bag décor, Timmy boards the sidecar and puts on the helmet, and they were off to Dimsdale elementary, with Neil and a few armored cars following

On their way to the school, Lincoln notices the school bus, Lincoln then smiles "I got an idea" said Lincoln, he speeds up and catches up to the bus

Inside the bus Chloe is being bombarded by Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer with questions, until all of the kids hear a revving sound

They all look to the right side of the bus, they are amazed to see a hovering motorcycle with two passengers seated on the driving area and in the side car was "Timmy Turner!" they all yelled

Chloe waves from the window, Timmy sees this and does the same "Hold on tight!" said Lincoln, he pops a wheelie with the Vulture bike and they speed up faster than the bus and then a black Mercedes along with three armored cars speed ahead of the bus and catch up with the vulture

All the kids and the bus driver were confused at what they just saw "W-Was that Timmy?" asked Chester "Who were those two" asked AJ, they all return to their seats still feeling confused, as well as Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica, but Chloe was the only one with the normal expression

(Dimsdale Elementary School)

The Vulture bike stops in front of the school and so do the rest of the vehicles, Timmy gets off and puts the helmet back in the sidecar "Timmy!" they all turned to see Timmy's friends "Oh boy" said Timmy

They all swarmed him and started asking him questions, Lincoln needed to make sure that this chaos was stopped so he revved the vulture startling some of the kids "Nice one handsome" said Jordan "Thanks" replied Lincoln

Lincoln got off the bike and deactivated his helmet "Come on guys, let's give him some space" said Lincoln

They all backed away and were shocked at the 11 year old kid, Jordan also hops off and takes off her helmet, all the boys look at her in slow motion as her braided brown hair sways in the air "She's pretty" they all say, Lincoln looks at them in annoyance

"She has a boyfriend guys!" said Timmy "Him" they all turn to Lincoln, then Jordan stands next to Lincoln and kisses his cheek "Aw man!" said Chester, Chloe approaches them "So how's life doing in the authority base?" asked Chloe

"Pretty cool, I mean everyone there is nice and very responsible" replied Timmy "So, you were at a government base outside of Dimsdale?" asked AJ "Pretty much" replied Timmy

Just then some kids started running away, Timmy, Lincoln, Jordan, Chloe and the others saw that it was Francis "oh boy" said Timmy

"Hey Turner! Or whatever you are now, word on the street is that your parents got arrested, my dad is also in jail, and since you got sad face all over, I'm here to make it less painful" said Francis as he cracks his knuckles

Timmy gulps in fear, both Timmy and Chloe cannot use their fairies to use their magic on him, then Francis's arm freezes in place before it hits Timmy "What the?!" said Francis, they all turn to see that the shot came from Lincoln, who was pointing his blaster towards the bully

"Guess this school never got the new law against bullying" said Lincoln "Why you little punk!" Francis was at full rage and charges towards Lincoln, with swift motion Lincoln steps aside making Francis trip over a flower and hit some garbage cans, Francis gets up and is about to attack again, until he gets cuffed by police

"What the heck?!" but before Francis could do anything, he as immediately put inside an armored car that was headed for Juvie, all of the kids were shocked at what just happened "He won't be bothering this school for a long time" said Neil "I should talk to the principal about the new laws, see you guys later" said Neil as he heads inside the school

"Timmy, was that a friend of yours?" asked Sanjay "He's also my dad" said Lincoln "Yeah, he's actually the man in charge of child services" said Timmy

"Well, you guys should head inside now, me and Jordan will be patrolling the town, we'll meet you here when school is done" said Lincoln, Jordan and Lincoln hop onto the vulture "See you guys!" replied Timmy, the vulture bike drives off, and soon Timmy and his friends head inside of the school

(At the same time that was happening, at the Death Star)

"So, you seek revenge on the alien you fooled into marrying, so you could be able to become an intergalactic conqueror am I right?" asked Hollow

Mandie, who was sitting on a chair and drinking tea, with Hollow responds "That's pretty much all of it, you've seen the files"

Hollow takes a sip from his tea "I am impressed by your thirst for power and control, I know what that is like, I used to conquer for my own evil needs, now I conquer in the name of the immortal council, but I still use my conquering tactics" said Hollow

"Which is another reason why I can't return to my people, because I got arrested and locked up by those annoying garbage eating squids! I am now exiled form my planet and my parents have disowned me, I have failed my people" Mandie puts the cup down and looks down in sadness

Hollow also puts his tea down and looks at Mandie with pity "I can see where this is going, I see a little bit of myself in you, like when my master found me" said Hollow

"And that is why I released you from you're cell" said Hollow as he gets up from his seat, Mandie was confused by this

"I am giving you the opportunity to become something more, to use your skills to serve a greater cause and find a new destiny to embrace" said Hollow, he then turns to the former princess "How would you like to be my apprentice?"

Mandie was almost speechless by this, she could learn how to conquer worlds, become stronger and fight for a better cause, Mandie looks at Hollow "I'm in!" said Mandie

Hollow smiles (wearing a helmet so we can't really see his face) "Welcome to the galactic empire, Mandie!" said Hollow, just then the doors open "I swear if GIR does this insane thing with his tongue one more time!" Zim then stops and sees his master and the prisoner "What did I miss?" asked Zim

(Dimsdale Elementary School)

Timmy and his friends enter the classroom, as Timmy takes his seat, his fairies whisper to him, Chloe also hears the as well

"What happened out there was incredible!" said Wanda "I'll say, did you see Francis's face?!" said Cosmo "I know right" replied Timmy "Guess the school will be less of a pain with Francis gone" said Chloe

Just then Crocker stands in front of Timmy "So, you're parents are arrested and you're no longer a Turner!" said Crocker "Umm, yeah" replied Timmy nervously

Then Crocker places his hands on Timmy's desk and looks at him menacingly "Sounds like magic to me!" said Crocker

"I know that you used magic, to make Vicky lose her job, and get arrested, as well as your parents, and you used you're" all the students take cover "FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!" said Crocker "Now tell me! Where are your Fairies!" yelled Crocker as he grabs Timmy by his pink shirt

"Wow, you are insane!" they all turn around to see Neil and Principal Waxelplax "Crocker! What are you doing?!" yelled the Principal

Crocker then let's go of Timmy "Noting!" replied Crocker, Neil just shakes his head in disappointment

"I'm sorry Mr. Crocker, but Mr. Spellman here has told me all about the new school laws, so without further a do, Denzel Crocker, you are fired from this job!" said principal Waxelplax

Crocker just stands there shocked "No! Please! This is the only job I could find where they accept people with ears on their necks" Crocker begged at their feet "That thing on your neck is your ears?!" said Neil in shock

"I'm sorry, also all of your actions are another meaning to child abuse" said the principal, then two police officers cuff Mr. Crocker "What! No!" Neil then stands in front of him

"Denzel Crocker, you are under arrest for Child Abuse, bad teaching and for multiple insanity threats, you will be sentenced for life at county jail with Phoenix Arizona, you will be placed inside maximum confinement!" said Neil

The two officers drag Crocker out of the school "No! Please! I'll be good!" yelled Mr. Crocker as he disappears through the main school doors and into an armored car

All the students were stunned in silence, Neil notices the principal wearing a helmet "What are you doing?" asked Neil "Wait for it" replied principal Waxelplax, then they all start cheering, and some stuff are thrown around

Neil was able to dodge some of the debris and paper, even Timmy was cheering "Alright! That's enough!" yelled Neil, they all stay silent "Listen, just because Mr. Crocker is gone doesn't mean there's gonna be no school" said Neil

"But who's gonna be our new teacher?" asked Elmer "that will be Mr. Bickles, starting tomorrow he will be the new permanent teacher for this classroom, but he will still be the drama teacher as well, but right now, I'm gonna be the teacher" said Neil

Timmy and Chloe smiled at this "I guess I should be going now, take care all of you" said the principal as she leaves "Alright then, let's open our math books and get to page 18" said Neil, they all listened to his calm and patient words, mostly AJ and Chloe

After class all of the students were in the cafeteria, Timmy was eating his recess with his friends, until they see two very familiar eleven year olds "Hey Timmy" greeted Lincoln "Hey guys, I though you were patrolling?" asked Timmy

"We were, but it seems that because of FutureTech's reinforcements, every square block of Dimsdale is already under heavy guard, so we thought we'd have lunch here with you guys" replied Jordan

"Awesome, and it looks like you guys brought your own lunches" said Timmy as he sees they're brown paper bags "Yeah, it's some of my dad's left overs" said Lincoln

"So, Lincoln is it, what school are you from?" asked Chester "Royal Woods Elementary, in Michigan" replied Lincoln and Jordan

"Are you the kids of Mr. Spellman?" asked Elmer "I'm the son of Neil Davion Spellman" said Lincoln "I'm just a friend to the family and this handsome faces GF" said Jordan as she boops Lincoln's nose

"You know you're asking for trouble" Lincoln says teasingly "Maybe I am" replied Jordan, the two kids look at each other lovingly

Timmy, Chloe and the others look between Lincoln and Jordan "Well, this is awkward" said AJ

"Hey Timmy" they all look to see it was the popular kids, Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica

"I'm gonna guess, popular kids" said Jordan "Yeah" Timmy and the others replied

"We heard about what happened to your parents, it's really horrible that you had to deal with them" said Trixie with pity, Lincoln and Jordan could tell that she was legit with her concern

"Also we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us" said Veronica "What?!" said Timmy with shock

"Yeah, word about what happened with you is spreading fast" said Tad "So that pretty much makes you popular" said Chad "So, what do ya say Timmy?" asked Tad and Chad in unison

Before Timmy was about to answer "Come on guys, let's leave him alone, he still has to confess to the court in less than three days, let's give him some space" said Trixie to her friends

This was kind of shocking for them, and the rest of the students in the cafeteria "We were just trying to make him feel better" said Veronica "Not form you" replied Trixie, Veronica stays silent and mumbles in annoyance

Trixie then turns to Timmy "Sorry about that Timmy, I hope you find a good family" said Trixie "It's okay, they're just being themselves and thanks for the support" replied Timmy "Just trying to help out" said Trixie, she then walks away with her friends, all of Timmy's friends as well as Lincoln and Jordan look at Timmy

Timmy just returns to his sandwiches "Dude?!" said Chester "What?" said Timmy "You just let them walk away! And you didn't even go lovey dovey over Trixie!" said Sanjay

"Well, maybe I'm not ready for a relationship, I'm 10 and having a girlfriend is not on my agenda right now, besides, I just have a crush on Trixie, it's not an actual thing" said Timmy, he then returns to his lunch, his friends decide to just leave him be

Lincoln, Jordan and Chloe were proud of Timmy, they know that romance wasn't on his mind, he was focused on one thing and one thing only, his parents and their actions, and then the peace is shattered again

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!" yelled Tootie with tears in her eyes and a t-shirt that says Timmy rocks "And here comes more trouble, what's next dancing lemurs!" said Timmy

Cosmo was about to grant a wish, but he's pulled by Wanda "He didn't say I wish!" said Wanda "But I really wanna see some dancing Lemurs!" replied Cosmo

Tootie rushes to Timmy, but is blocked off by a transparent wall of ice made by Lincoln "Ow!" said Tootie "Thanks Linc" said Timmy "She was getting really annoying" replied Lincoln

Tootie goes around the ice wall and confronts Timmy "Where were you? I couldn't find you on my Timmy tracker! Are you okay? I heard my sister is locked up forever! Are you hurt? Do you need a kiss?!" said Tootie frantically

Lincoln and Jordan were completely shocked at this little girls creepy crush "okay there kid, you gotta stop this creepy stalker thing" said Jordan

"Yeah! And who are you to judge me!" yelled Tootie "Okay, you yelling at my GF is not cool" said Lincoln

"If she's your Girlfriend, than you must know that I have very strong feelings for Timmy an di know that he'll have feelings for me too!" said Tootie

Lincoln and Jordan were getting irritated by her 'She's worser than Clyde' Lincoln said to his thoughts

"Did you even ask Timmy if he likes you? And he's not looking for a relationship yet, also you are a creepy stalker!" said Jordan "You can't say that to me! I know that Timmy and I will be together one day!" said Tootie

"Tootie Stop!" yelled Timmy, they all remained silent "Tootie, listen you're a really nice girl" Tootie has heart eyes "But, I'm not interested in you" and her heart eyes shattered

"W-What?" said Tootie as she starts to have tears "Tootie, you have to understand, what you're doing is disturbing, creepy and could give me nightmares if I get captured by you again" said Timmy "I can't be around you if you keep doing this creepy stalker stuff, I'm sorry Tootie, but I think you should find someone else who accepts your weird creepiness" said Timmy

Tootie then looks down in sadness "Oh, okay then, well at least you were honest" replied Tootie as she sports a smile (well tries), she then leaves the cafeteria slowly

"Wow, that was pretty intense Timmy" said AJ "You are a true honest man Timmy" said Sanjay "Nice touch, I was expecting you to yell at her some more" said Chester "Or destroy her" said Elmer, they all looked at him with confusion

"It was my boil!" said Elmer, they all decided to forget what he said and went back to their lunch, after school Timmy hops onto the bike of Lincoln, Neil is headed to his car, he had business to attend to elsewhere

Before Timmy puts the helmet back on, he spots Trixie waiting for her limo to arrive, so Timmy walks up to her "Hey Trixie" said Timmy "Oh hey Timmy" replied Trixie

"I wanna say thanks for talking back to your friends, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore craziness, well if Tootie counts" said Timmy

"I see what you mean, anyway I was just trying to be nice, my dad told me that I should, since he heard of all the popular mean things I do with the others" replied Trixie

It gets awkward between them "Well, I should get going, it looks like my Limos here" said Trixie "Yeah, is should get going too, still have to figure out all of the other stupid things my former parents did" replied Timmy

"Good luck with that Timmy" said Trixie "Thanks" replied Timmy, the two then walk away from each other and drive off

Lincoln and Jordan look at Timmy who was just looking at all of the passing houses "His emotions are clustered" Jordan whispered to Lincoln "I know, he still has a lot to deal with, including what could happen after the court" replied Lincoln

They drive back to the forwards HQ, they only had less than 2 days, before it was judgment time for the Turners!

To be continued ……

**I decided to make this as the school part and have Crocker and Francis get what they deserve, and it appears Mandie might find her place in the multiverse, but will she still have hatred for Mark Chang and Timmy Turner? Find out next chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you all think!**


	41. Ch41 A Fairly Odd Dimension part 5

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 41: A Fairly Odd Dimension part 5**

Days go by as Timmy awaits the trial against his former parents, he even got word that his Pappy and grandparents were coming there and he still has his friends to support him, well mostly Chloe

And finally the day has come, the trial against the Turners, many news crews arrive in front of the court building, trying to get some answers from the turners

"Excuse me Mrs. Turner why would you just leave your child to abuse?" asked a female reporter "we didn't know that Vicky was a bad person, we always thought she was nice" said Mrs. Turner

"How would you comment on the people now calling you two the worst parents in Dimsdale?" asked Chet Ubetcha "Umm, Sea Cucumber?" said Mr. Turner, all of the news reporters just stay silent from his stupid answer

"I have a question, Do you two even love your son?" asked Katherine Mulligan "Of course we do, we would never let our son get hurt!" answered Mrs. Turner

"Then why was he neglected by you and your husband?" asked Katherine, the two parents didn't know how to answer that, then the two officers lead them into the court house

"Excuse me there beautiful and who might you be?" asked Chet "I am Katherine Mulligan reporting foe channel news 3 for Royal Woods Michigan" replied Katherine, Chet was looking around "Were you talking to me?" asked Chet

"Yes I was, and no I will not date you" said Katherine as she boards the news van "Oh man" said Chet as he walks back to his news van

Suddenly a Black Mercedes, a Green Ford Edsel, a dark blue Mustang and a Vulture Bike arrive with ten black Chevy suburban's, coming out from them were , Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gwen (carrying Lily), Sunset, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Leni, Luna, Lori, Luan, Dana, Becky, Lisa, Martin and Victor

Neil takes off his shades "Let's rock this joint" and they follow him towards the court house

News reporters try to get some answers from them, but are stopped by security "Excuse me sir?" asked Katherine

"Make this quick Mulligan" said Neil "How would you try and win this fight? Will you be using the same tactics on how you saved Lincoln and Linka?" asked Katherine

"To answer that is a surprise the court will have to see" said Neil "No more comments, and good to see you here Katherine" said Neil as they head inside'

"Why is she here anyway?" asked Leon "To spread some news to the rest of the Immortal Council, she's pretty much a reliable news reporter who knows how to make the questions get into other's skins" replied Martin

"You brought her here didn't you?" asked Sunset "Pretty much" replied Martin

Inside Timmy was seated next to his lawyer Neil, while the Turners were seated with their lawyer, Mr. Starling, he's bald with some grey hair on his sides and is wearing glasses and a grey suit with a red tie

Then the judge arrives, he was wearing a usual judge attire, his hair was at his shoulder length and has a small scar on his right cheek as well as red eyes "Let's get this court over with" said Judge Hollow

The others were shocked by this, but not Neil, they start the case to where it all began and Neil calling Timmy as his first witness

And thankfully he had a lot of stories for them to hear, even the reasons why they leave, from making a movie, hanging out with bikers, going to the stupid Escalator land, becoming stunt drivers, pretty much all the dumb things they've done in each Fairly Odd parent's episodes

This was striking the Turners hard, they're elderly members were shocked and disappointed, Mrs. Turner's parents didn't want to look at her, and Mr. Turner's dad was yelling at him "Can someone tell him to keep quiet" asked the judge

The Turner's lawyer tried to talk to Timmy, but doesn't get much out of him "I love my parents I really do, but every time they leave me with a psychopathic babysitter, I feel like they're abandoning me for their own selfish needs" said Timmy

"I guess you can say, if they stayed around longer, I could've been less of a troublesome kid, because of Vicky, I always end up getting in trouble and trying to get myself out of it or fix it" said Timmy

The audience and the jury were shocked, they weren't there to teach him some good moral's or help him with his problems, this was not going well for the Turner's

Then they pulled up other witnesses, from AJ, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer? And also from Chloe Carmichael who's seen what the Turners can do "Trust me, I see them leave off to do who knows what and Timmy is left alone to survive his tormenting babysitter, but I always find a way for him to get out of it" replied Chloe, everyone was touched at how Chloe tries to help him

"Thank you Chloe, you may take your seat now" said Neil "For my last and final Witness, I would like to call upon, Mr. Dinkleberg!"

And the next door neighbor takes his seat "Now, Sheldon Dinkleberg you have been their neighbor ever since right?" asked Neil "indeed I was, during the time their son was not born yet" replied Dinkleberg

"Now tell me, have you seen any signs of trouble from them?" asked Neil

"When you mean by trouble, like the yelling, screaming, chasing, shouting, crying and what sounded like a chainsaw, then yes, I have seen a lot of trouble" replied Dinkleberg

"And you never bothered to check up on them or report any of it?" asked Neil

Dinkleberg looked down in regret "I guess I didn't think of that, I just thought it was something the parents were supposed to do, I've never been a parent before so I don't really know what to do at that point and I've been occupied with doing nice things around town" said Dinkleberg

Neil and the jury could tell that he was feeling guilt for not helping more often "I've been making everyone happy, that I never knew that Timmy was the only one who's had it more miserable than everyone" Dinkleberg admitted

"Ah ha! I knew you were never a good guy!" said Mr. Turner "Sit down you idiot, or do you wanna get beaten half to death by my bodyguard!" said the Judge

They all turn to see the tall yellow skinned woman, wearing shades a police uniform and her hair was in a bun underneath her officers hat, she looks to the turners in anger, making Mr. Turner sit down in fear

"Alright then, I guess we'll have a short recess, then we can see what the Jury's verdict is" said the judge, they all leave the court room

Outside Timmy is being comforted by his grandparents, his parents (formerly) try to approach him "Timmy please! We didn't mean to hurt you!" said Mrs. Turner "We're so sorry for what we did!" said Mr. Turner

Timmy stands next to Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Sunset get in front "Back away from the kid dudes!" said Luna menacingly, two guards arrive and take the Turner's away

But then Timmy decided to step out of hiding "Mom" said Timmy, the guards stop and Mrs., Turner turns around, Timmy runs towards her and hugs her, she hugs her son back as well

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that pain son!" said Mrs. Turner who was now in tears "I always thought I was closest to you the most mom" replied Timmy who was now in tears

The others just watch as Timmy was caring enough to his mother, even though she was committing an illegal deed, they remembered what Timmy said to them and to Neil it could be useful for something

Mrs. Turner lets go of Timmy "No matter what happens, this was never your fault, I would never hate you Timmy" said Mrs. Turner as she wipes away Timmy's tears

Timmy then walks back to Neil and the others "W-What about me Timmy?" said Mr. Turner "Go to hell!" yelled Sergei

The guards then take them away, Mrs. Turner takes another glance at Timmy who smiles at her, she smiles as well hoping that all of this doesn't end too badly

(Back to the Court)

They all take their seats, Neil stands back up "Now, before we get to the Jury's verdict, let's have Timmy say something last" said Neil "I'll allow it" said the Judge

Timmy gets up and explains to the Jury "I know that what the Turner's did to me, was a stupid and horrible thing and also idiotic, but if there's anyone who I can trust, it would be my mom" said Timmy, the whole room look towards Mrs. Turner

"I know what you're all thinking, she did have a part to play in my misery, but in truth, she's a kind hearted person, who was there to help me with the Squirrelly scouts and she was there to spend time with me at September fest" said Timmy "What's September Fest?" asked Leon to Sergei "Beats me"

"So please, I don't want her to be locked up forever, Mr. Turner I can accept his imprisonment longer, but my mom would never truly hurt me, she was just dragged into stupidity, because of him, I forgive my mom" said Timmy

Mrs. Turner was shocked by this, and was starting to think her son was right, she's a double agent, a cosmonaut and she's pretty much a little bit smarter than Mr. Turner, even though she sucks at gardening

The jury whisper to each other, Neil and some of the other people shed a few tears "Okay, so does the jury have a verdict?" asked Hollow

"We have you honor, we hereby sentence Mr. Turner to 50 years in prison, and even though she was part of this turmoil, we can see that Timmy forgives her and because of this new confession from him, we hereby sentence 'Sasha Vladislapov Turner' to five years in prison, along with community service and parole" said Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree "your name is Sasha?" asked Mr. Turner

"Great, then this court is adjourned" said Hollow as he slams his gable

Outside all the news reporters are waiting, then the doors open and they see Mr. and Mrs. Turner comin gout with two guards with them following behind them was Timmy and the others

"And that's how we win it" said Neil, soon news crews start to ask them questions, but Timmy breaks from the crowd and runs towards his mom

She sees him and they both hug each other "Be safe Timmy, I hope you find a new family" said Mrs. Turner as tears roll down her face

"I hope we can see each other again, I'm gonna miss you mom" said Timmy as she starts to cry "I'm gonna miss you too Timmy" relied Timmy's mom, they break the hug and she places a kiss on his forehead

She's then escorted to a different armored car "Wait! We're not going together?!" asked Mr. Turner "No you're not" replied Neil as he arrives with the others "Timmy made a deal with us, Mr. Turner will be sent to the state county of Oregon, while Sasha Vladislapov will be sent to a correctional facility in Detroit" said Neil

Timmy's mom looked at her husband "I want a divorce when I get out" this made Mr. Turner feel scared, Mr. Turner tried to plead to them for mercy and forgiveness

Judge Hollow sees this "You know what to do Mandie" said Hollow, Mandie who was dressed like a cop, walked towards Mr. Turner, picked him up and threw him into the armored van and it drives off as Mr. Turner cries

Timmy's mom looks at Neil and Gwen "Please, watch over my son" said Sasha "We will" replied Gwen "When you come out of your sentence, then you can have Timmy as your son again" replied Neil

She then looks to Timmy "I will do whatever I can to change and then we can be a family again" said Timmy's mom, Timmy smiles and wave goodbye to her "Goodbye mom, I love you"

"Goodbye Timmy, I love you too" she then boards the armored car and it drives off

Timmy sighs in sadness, then remembers what she just said, Timmy looks at the Spellman's who smile at him "A-Am I …… in you're ….. Family?" asked Timmy, Lincoln walks up to Timmy

"Welcome to the Family Little brother" said Timmy, the others also smile

Timmy starts to cry and run towards them, they all share in the group hug, they have a new member in the family "Wait, how you all planned this with my mom?" asked Timmy, Neil goes down to his level

"When it was recess in the court house, me and Gwen went to talk to Sasha alone, we made an agreement to watch over you until her sentence was done" said Neil "You can call us mom and dad, temporarily" said Gwen

Timmy smiled and hugged them both "This is the best!" said Timmy, then his friends approach him "Well, you have a new family" said AJ "I'm gonna guess you're not gonna be around here anymore huh?" asked Chester

"Actually Timmy gets to spend one more day here in Dimsdale before he transfers to a new school" replied Neil, this was a sad moment for Timmy's friends and Chloe, but they had to support it, Timmy was now a Spellman

"Then let's make tomorrow the best last day you'll ever have here in Dimsdale!" said Chloe with determination "Yeah!" replied the others "Count me in" said Trixie, they all were shocked by Trixie's presence

Timmy smiled "The more the merrier" said Timmy

(FutureTech HQ)

Some of the workers and soldiers were packing up the equipment as they set their sights into going back to Royal Woods through the great gate

Neil and the others just watch as everything gets cleaned up, then they see Hollow "Good to have you as our judge Cabal" said Neil "Not one of my best moments" said Hollow

Then he turns to Timmy "And I believe you know her" Hollow pointed towards the female officer, who takes off her disguise to reveal herself as "Princess Mandie?!" said Timmy in shock "Hello Timmy" said Mandie

"Do not be alarmed, she's on our side now, well she's my second apprentice" said Hollow "Second Apprentice?" asked Leon "I have another one" replied Hollow

"So, you're not here to destroy me?" asked Timmy "I was at first, but after some convincing form Master Hollow, I've decided not too" replied Mandie "Well, what about Mark?" asked Timmy "No, I'm not after him either, I wish to serve another cause, a greater cause" said Mandie

"Well, guess we have a new ally" said Neil, suddenly an alarm goes off "What in the hell?!" said Victor "Sir! Unidentified alien object inbound!" said a soldier

Timmy realized what it meant and so did Mandie "Stop! He's a friend" said Timmy, everyone stands down as the brain dome spaceship lands and what comes out is an octopus like alien "Timmy!" yelled Mark

"I heard about what happened and that you were leaving and" Mark sees Mandie "AAAARGH! How did you escape?!" asked Mark in panic "Your guards got traumatized when I showed them my inner self and I got out" said Mandie

This was confusing to the others "She showed them what she looked like naked and the guards screamed and ran off leaving the keys and their weapons" replied Hollow

Timmy turned Red hearing that "Whoa! Nice plan of escape" said Timmy "Their Yugopotamian's they hate things Cute, Pretty and Beautiful" replied Mandie

"Really?" asked Jordan "It's true, I looked it up" replied Hollow "Apparently, they eat garbage, cute things are a nightmare for them and they niceness is they're act of violence while violence is there act of being nice" said Hollow

This kind of struck them all with a dose of "What the heck?!"

"So, you're not here to destroy me?" asked Mark "No I'm not, I'm way over you now, I wish to make my own future, as a hero" replied Mandie "For the Empire" said Hollow

"Thank goodness! Now where was I? Oh right! I'm gonna miss you Timmy not-Turner!" said Mark as he hugs Timmy with his multiple tentacles "He looks really gross" said Leni "Thanks!" said Mark

"They also find insults to be a compliment" said Hollow "Mark please let me go!" said Timmy, Mark releases his grip from Timmy "Sorry about that dude" replied Mark "Also I'm not leaving until the day after tomorrow" said Timmy

"Cool! So we can spend some more time together! With your friends of course" said Mark, then Timmy realized something "So, where am I gonna stay for a while?" asked Timmy

"We'll be staying at your old home, until it's time for you to move in with us" said Neil "Think of it just one last night, at the house you grew up in" said Gwen, the other Spellman's had sleeping bags with them "It'll be like a sleep over" said Linka

"And Chloe can join in, since she is your only friend who lives from across the street" said Sunset "This is gonna be so awesome, we could get to know each other too" said Timmy

Suddenly a large poof appears "Timmy ….. umm … Spellman?" said Jorgen "It doesn't sound the same anymore"

"Jorgen!" then Timmy realizes "Oh no! let me guess you're here to take my fairies away?" asked Timmy "Actually thanks to reasoning with the guardian" Jorgen mentions Gyro who was standing next to him "Hey" said Gyro

"I've decided that because of the mistake I did with you sharing your fairies, I've decided that you should have a new fairy god parent" said Jorgen, Timmy was at full panic, even Chloe didn't like this, she knows that Timmy has been through a lot with Cosmo and Wanda

"Well that explains why they weren't around" said Luna "B-But ….. My fairies?" said Timmy in panic and fear "Timmy!" said Gyro, Timmy stays silent and looks to the guardian "Let Jorgen finish please"

Jorgen cleared his throat "As I was saying, Cosmo and Wanda will be given full time to Chloe Carmichael and your new fairy god parent is" suddenly a small poof was behind Timmy and flying in front of him was "Poof?!" said Timmy, poof starts giggling as he circles around Timmy "Hi Timmy!" said Poof

Timmy already knows that Poof can talk now, in his sort of Timmy-like voice "Y-Your my new fairy god parent?" asked Timmy "Uh huh, I graduated from fairy school and I know all of the rules and how to take full responsibility" said Poof "And I will do whatever I can to help you along the way"

"Poof has proved himself to be a worthy fairy god parent, and he will be the first Fairy God Parent in another dimension!" said Jorgen

Timmy was shocked, he then lunged forward and hugged the little fairy baby "This is amazing" said Timmy, suddenly Cosmo and Wanda appears "Hey sport" said Wanda

They all decided to give Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky some alone time

"Well, I guess you two aren't my fairies anymore" said Timmy "Actually we're still your fairies, until you finally move out" said Wanda "So which means that we can still spend some time together, one last ride!" said Cosmo as he poofs up a motor bike, but it explodes "I was expecting a bigger splash" said Cosmo as he collapses to the ground

"So, one last wishing moment?" asked Timmy "Sure sport" said Wanda "Then, I wish we could have one last day on fairy world and earth1" said Timmy, they all look at Jorgen and Gyro "just this once Timmy" said Jorgen "Go ahead" said Gyro

The two fairies used their wands and time stopped on earth, except for Timmy, the Spellman's and Chloe (Lori, Dana, Becky, Lisa, Martin and Victor already left back to their earth)

"Well, let's go to fairy world" said Neil, they all agreed

(Fairy World)

They are all poofed at the center of the city, where they were all greeted by a large surprise farewell party

"Whoa! All this …. For me?" asked Timmy "Well of course old chap" Timmy turns around to see Remy and Juandissimo

"We've been through a whole lot of trouble back in the past, and I want to end this dispute between us, I had a talk with the guardian and he made me realize that I'm in the same situation as you are, you're parent neglected you and so did mine" said Remy

"And don't worry, Leon and Sergei will be staying in Dimsdale to figure out how to resolve your situation with your parents" said Neil "Rich people never have time for their kids, well really rich people" said Jordan

Timmy smiled and shook hands with Remy "I look forward to celebrating your farewell party back on earth as well" said Remy "Sure thing Remy" replied Timmy

"Alright people! Let's get this party started!" said the April fool's fairy, they all cheer

"I want to thank you Timmy" said the Tooth Fairy "If it wasn't for you, me and Jorgen would have never gotten married"

"You maybe an annoying little pest, but I am going to miss you Timmy" said Jorgen

"Here have some pie" said Nana Boom-Boom, then the pie blew up "Exploding pie!"

Suddenly they see some pointy hatted freaks arrive "Pixies?" said Timmy "Hello Timmy, we all heard about what happened, and even though I lack some emotions, I only have to say, you gave us a heck of a fight when we tried to rule everything, we're really gonna miss you" said HP (Head Pixie)

"Right boys?" said HP "We're gonna miss you Timmy" said all of his Pixie employees "Suck ups!" replied HP

"These are pixies?" asked Sunset "I know, I have a hard time figuring it out" replied Gyro

Then a large black cloud approaches fairy world "Oh no! It can't be!" said Jorgen "Everyone! To your Stations!" yelled Wanda, all of the fairies readied their magic and even the pixies "You're helping us?" asked Poof

"This is a farewell party, no way we're gonna let Anti-fairies ruin it" said one of the pixies, then three evil figures come down from the dark cloud of anti-fairies "Hello simple minded simpletons" said Anti-Cosmo

"Where's the Cake?!" said Anti-Wanda "We heard that you were leaving, this could be the perfect start for us to finally take over your world without any resistance" said Anti-Cosmo as he laughs evilly

"And with Poof gone! I can be able to do whatever I want!" said Foop, all the other anti-fairies laugh evilly as well, until they are all caught in a golden net of magic

They all turn to see Gyro ensnared them "I don't think so you shadowy freaks!" yelled Gyro, he then sends the ensnared anti-fairies back into their world

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop watch as they approach him "Can we find a way to settle this nicely?" asked Anti-Cosmo

"No!" said Neil, he then enters DeathWing form and grabs Anti-Wanda and throws her back home

Then Poof uses his magic to create an army of rabid weasels to attack Foop "Stop! Please!" yelled Foop, then Cosmo and Wanda make a small catapult and send Foop flying back home, with the weasels attacking him

Princess Mandie walks up to the negative fairy "Well hello gorgeous" said Anti-Cosmo, but he's grabbed by the color and punched repeatedly, she then throws him to the ground and stomps on his head "OW!"

Mandie picks up Anti-Cosmo, Poof then uses his magic to give Mandie a baseball attire, she notices this and gets the idea and then Timmy gets some distance and has a steel baseball bat "Ready!" said Timmy

Mandie crushes Anti-Cosmo into a ball and throws him towards Timmy, with a good eye Timmy strikes the Anti-Fairy and sends him on his merry way "Home Run!" yelled Sergei and Leon who had a commentator table for some reason

"Nice hit" said Mandie "Nice throw" replied Timmy as they stand next to each other "And to make sure they don't return" Gyro's eyes glow yellow, then they return to normal "What did you do?" asked Linka

"A Sealing Spell, the anti-fairy world can no longer be a threat, it's no contained within an indestructible mana barrier, a little something I picked up from Azeroth" said Gyro "Now, Let's party!"

As the party rolls on Timmy was given some gifts from some of the fairies

A Whoopee cushion that never goes out, a powerful tooth brush that lasts long and can extend into a staff, a pillow the shape of a heart that can act as a soft shield (indestructible), some hand me down combat boots? (Jorgen) and finally a mirror (from Juandissimo) "So you can look at yourself and look good" said Juandissimo "Umm thanks?" said Timmy

Even Santa Claus showed up and gave Timmy some things that he always wanted, but for some reason Timmy didn't want the action figures and toys, he felt like, he learned something "Give it to a kid who needs or wants it the most" said Timmy, Santa smiles at Timmy's new attitude

"You didn't think we were gonna let you go without saying goodbye" said Gary

This was a shocker for them, it was Timmy's old imaginary friend Gary, along with the Pumpkinator, the Sphinx and the founding fathers

"Also we heard about what happened to Dark Laser, which I think was not cool" said Gary, Hollow towered over Gary "You got something to say to me?" asked Hollow menacingly

"Well, to be honest Dark Laser was very annoying, even with his stupid dog toy" said Gary "It's only fair that we say good bye to the boy who made us feel like friends" said Thomas Jefferson

"You truly have the American spirit my boy" said George Washington "Indeed" said Ben Franklin

"What is happening?" asked Gwen "I have no idea and I don't think I wanna know" replied Neil, even the rest of the family were shocked

"And me Timmy" said Crimson Chin "Crimson Chin!" said Timmy in happiness

"I overheard that you were planning to leave, well, I guess this is the end of the Crimson Chin and Cleft" said the red super hero "Sorry Chin, I guess this is the end, I'm gonna miss you" said Timmy

"We had a good run partner, just never forget your old pal Chin" said Crimson Chin "Especially these guys!" they all turn to see the other Crimson Chins "That's a lot of Chins" said Lincoln and Linka

"Never forget me Timmy" The 30's pulp fiction Chin

"Or me" The 40's World War 2 Sergeant Chin

"And me soldier" The 50's squared Jaw Commie-Buster Chin

"And me dude!" The 60's Psychedelic Chin

"Same here man" The 70's Disco Chin

"And me" The 90's Grunge Chin

"And me!" The New Millennium Silver suited Crimson Chin

"Forget me! I got canceled" The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toating Chin

Neil and the others could only just watch what was happening "Okay, this is getting confusing" said Neil "Those are a lot of hero dudes" said Luna

"Looks like we're not the only comic book reading fan" said Lincoln "I guess so bro" said Linka

Soon the party in fairy world was over, Timmy said his last goodbyes to the fairies, even gave HP a hug and he kindly accepted it, Timmy took one last look at fairy world before they were poofed back to earth

(FutureTech outpost being cleaned up)

Time returns to normal as they all pack up "Well, we should head to your house for some rest, you've got another farewell party to be at" said Neil

They all boarded into their vehicles and drove into Dimsdale, Hollow and Mandie returned to the Death Star, Gyro warped back into Fairy world to discuss more with Jorgen and Mark returned to his ship and back to the dump

(Former Turner Residence)

Timmy heads into the house and looks around "this is gonna be the last time I'll ever see this place" said Timmy

"I'll cook us up some dinner" said Neil as he heads into the kitchen "I'll help dad" said Sunset

Chloe arrives after asking her parents for a sleepover, she brought her own sleeping bag, when dinner was served they all share some stories about each other and Timmy shares some of his good and bad moments from wishing things

After dinner they all bring their sleeping bags (they're all wearing Pajamas) and have a sleep over in Timmy's room, where they talk and enjoy the company they have

Timmy felt truly loved, with all of the new siblings with him, they even all got to make some silly wishes with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof

Afterwards they all got some sleep. Though Timmy stayed up for a bit to look out the window 'This is really happening, my last night in Dimsdale' Timmy said to his thoughts before returning to bed and falling asleep

(Morning)

The following day, Timmy has breakfast with the Spellman's and then he was given a ride from Neil's car to school, Chloe was also given a ride, while the others headed for the park to set up the farewell party with the others

At school Timmy was greeted by his friends and some of the students "Hey Timmy, did you here? Tootie and her parents have moved out of town" said AJ "What?" asked Timmy

"Turns out they were planning on moving months ago, but they couldn't because of Vicky" said Chester, this was shocking news for both Timmy and Chloe "Well, at least you won't have any more creepy stalkers when you head home" said Chloe

"Wait, how did you guys get this information?" asked Timmy "Form me" replied Trixie from behind "Oh hey Trixie" greeted Timmy

"Hi Timmy, I hope you don't mind if I spend the day with you and your friends" said Trixie "Not at all, like I said yesterday, the more the merrier" replied Timmy "Awesome!" said Trixie, it was still shocking for some of the students, especially the popular kids

They all spend they're last group hang out at class, gym and at the cafeteria (with Trixie tagging along), but this raised some questions to Timmy "Why are you hanging out with me Trixie?" asked Timmy

"Because I know it's you Timmantha" said Trixie, this made Timmy nervous "You knew?" asked Timmy "Well, let's see, Brown hair, Pink clothing and Buck teeth, pretty much a match" said Trixie

"And thanks for understanding about me and my love for comics too" said Trixie "Boys can like girl things and girls can like boy things, my brother Lincoln told me that" said Timmy "Whoa, Really?" asked Trixie

"His twin sister Linka reads comics, Sunset has her own online gaming channel and sometimes Lincoln watches romance movies and cries" said Timmy "You have some family Timmy Spellman" said Trixie "Yeah, I do" replied Timmy

After School, they all head towards Dimsdale Park where they were all shocked to see everyone that Timmy knows was there "Whoa!" said Timmy is amazement

They all cheered and interacted with Timmy "You were my best friend Timmy and I'm gonna miss you little dude, also you're Sister Luna looks cool" said Chip Skylark "Thanks chip, also Luna has a girlfriend" replied Timmy "Huh, two girls liking each other, I can respect that" said Chip

"You helped me get my job back Timmy, I can never repay you more for this" said Chet Ubetcha "Stay safe when news reporting Chet" said Timmy

"I'm sorry for not helping you sooner Timmy" said Mr. Dinkleberg "its okay Mr. Dinkleberg, you had your own things to deal with, and I don't blame you" replied Timmy "A man like you going around town to help others, I would be selfish if I took you away from them" Dinkleberg could only cry at Timmy's forgiveness

"You were the best class president we once had Timmy, I just wish you could've been school president longer" said principal Waxelplax "I made my choice ma'am" replied Timmy "I just hope you can find a worthier candidate" Timmy and the Principal look towards Chloe who was eating cake

Then a strange cat-like car drives into the park, running over Sergei's feet "Ouch!" said Sergei

The car stops and coming out was "Timmy it is I Catman!" said Catman "I came here to celebrate your farewell party, I'm gonna miss you my sidekick" said Catman "You still look cool when you catch mice Catman" said Timmy

"Every mouse I capture will remind me of you, when we used to fight bad guys together" said Catman

"Why does he sound like Adam West?" asked Lincoln "I think it is Adam West, from this world" replied Neil

Timmy also heard that Crocker's mom also moved out of town to retire in Miami, Mr. Turner's boss couldn't attend because he also had a small part to play in the whole child neglect scheme and when he tried to take Timmy's dog, so he's being investigated, Remy was there with his purple weasel

"Timmy!" he turns around to see a tall woman with brownish hair and a pink dress and she was very beautiful "C-Carly!" Timmy said in shock

Carly approached Lincoln, she then picked him up and hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, I wish I was here faster, but I live all the way in New York!" said Carly in sadness

Timmy felt a slight bit awkward by this because his face was near her chest "Can you put me down Carly?" said Timmy "Oh sorry" said Carly, she then gently puts Timmy back down

The Spellman's were shocked by whoever this beautiful woman was, Neil walked towards them "Hi, Neil Davion Spellman, I'm Timmy's new Dad" said Neil "Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Carly, me and Timmy met at the weird holiday called F.L.A.R.G" replied Carly

"Also Timmy, I still have the tattoo with your name on it" said Carly, she shows them the heart tattoo with the name Timmy on it "Oh sorry I washed mine away" said Timmy "It's okay, yours was a fake, but mines is real" replied Carly

Neil looked at Timmy sternly "F.L.A.R.G?" asked Neil "Mark Chang's holiday" said Timmy in annoyance "And trust me you do not want to get to R!"

Then Carly looked a bit nervous "There's one more thing Timmy, now we both know the 'A' in the holiday stands for Amnesia" said Carly "Yeah, I really had no clue what happened at that party" replied Timmy "Well I do" said Carly "I got my memory back when I accidently hit my head in the shower"

She then went down to Timmy's level and whispered something into his ear, which then Timmy blushes really red and his jaw drops, Carly then stands back up "I'll never forget how good you were" said Carly "Here's my number, call me okay?" said Carly, she kisses Timmy on the cheek and heads off to the food table

Lincoln approaches Timmy "Bro? You okay?" asked Lincoln, Timmy just blushes red and looks at Carly's number, then his eye twitched "I'm so gonna kill Mark Chang for this" said Timmy

Neil had a strange feeling that whatever they did on the alien holiday must've been rated above Timmy "Well, now I don't know how Timmy will find love, or he probably did" said Neil

The party went on smoothly, old friends, new friends and his grandparents were there, his grandpa Vlad and grandma Gladys were happy that Timmy has found a new home and that he forgives his former mom (and she'll be getting a divorce soon)

It was now noon time, a lot of their guests were already gone, Timmy confronted his friends "Well, I guess this is it" said Timmy "Yeah, we'll miss you Timmy" said Chester "You were a great friend" replied AJ "We weren't really much good friends at some point" said Elmer "But we always did whatever we could to hang out with you" said Sanjay

"I'm gonna miss you guys" said Timmy, they all gathered for a group hug, then Trixie walked up to Timmy "Timmy, I know you always had a crush on me, and the thing is, you're a really cute and nice guy, I hope we meet again" said Trixie

"Same here" replied Timmy, Trixie placed a kiss on Timmy's cheek "Goodbye Timmy Davion Spellman, till we meet again" said Trixie, she then heads off to her Limo and drives home

"Man Bro, you got it in for the ladies!" said Luna "Totes!" said Leni

Then Timmy said his goodbyes to Catman, Chip Skylark, the Mayor, his principal and his grandparents

Then Carly walked to him and kissed him on the cheek again "You still have my number, just call me if you want some company to talk to" said Carly "I'll think about it" replied Timmy, then he kissed Carly's cheek making her blush "Oh you!" she then walked towards her pink sports car and drove off

"I don't know what you two did, but I guess that's something you'll tell me another day huh?" asked Neil "Yeah, it's a secret" replied Timmy

(Outside of Dimsdale, The Great Gate)

Timmy stands in front of the gate with his new family, he turns around to see Cosmo, Wanda, Chloe and Sparky

"You really think Chester is a good owner Timmy?" asked Sparky "I know he is, you two have got a lot in common, just remember to turn into a normal dog when his dad is around" said Timmy

"I'm gonna miss you Timmy" said Sparky "I'm gonna miss you too Sparky" replied Timmy, he then hugs the fairy dog, then Sparky licks him one last time "Goodbye Timmy" said Sparky "Goodbye Sparky" replied Timmy

Then he was confronted by Chloe "We've never really seen eye-to-eye with each other, but I'm glad you became my friend" said Chloe "I'm just glad that you found a friend who could actually tolerate you" replied Timmy teasingly, they both laugh for a bit

"Good bye Timmy Davion Spellman" said Chloe "Till we meet again Chloe Carmichael" replied Timmy, they both shared a last hug

Then Chloe backs away, so Timmy can say goodbye to the Fairies of his life

There was silence at first, neither party didn't know what else to say "Take care Timmy, we-we're gonna miss you" said Wanda "I know I'm not smart, but I'm gonna miss all of the weird and stupid things we've done together Timmy" said Cosmo, the two fairies suddenly had tears

Timmy also was in tears, same with Poof "I'm gonna miss you guys too, after everything we've been through, this is where it all ends I guess, until we meet again" said Timmy

The Boy and his fairies shared one last group hug and cried "We're gonna miss you Timmy and Poof" said Cosmo and Wanda "We'll miss you guys too" replied Timmy and Poof

They broke the hug and the fairy parents looked at their baby "We're so proud of you, graduating from fairy school and fairy academy at such a young age!" said Wanda "It took me a long time to get out of that boring place" said Cosmo

"Thank you mom, thank you dad and I promise, I will do whatever I can to help Timmy" said Poof, the fairies shared one last hug with their baby

"It's time" said Neil, all of the other Spellman's have passed through the portal, Timmy and Poof looked at the great gate, then they both ran back to the others and shared one big group hug with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky and Chloe "Goodbye guys!" said Timmy with tears "Goodbye Timmy!" the others replied

Timmy was now standing in front of the great gate with Poof by his side "You ready god brother?" asked Timmy "Ready when you are Timmy" replied Poof

Timmy looked at the setting sun "Goodbye mom, we'll meet again soon" said Timmy, and with that, they step through the portal, a new world and a new life awaits Timmy and his fairy

To be continued …..

**A new life awaits Timmy and Poof, his mother is the only one he still loves, the anti-fairies will bother them no longer, Timmy's dad is not forgiven, Vicky, Crocker and Francis are getting what they deserve, Mandie has joined the empire, Dark Laser is no more and what the heck is happening with Timmy's love life?! What will happen to him as he braces for the new world ahead of him, stay tuned for the upcoming update on Spells and Louds!****Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I would like to thank Pksmashbros and RawToonage Press for helping me with the idea of this multiple chapters, well some of them**

**And if you don't know who Carly is, she's from the FOP episode "F.L.A.R.G"****Also who would you guys want Timmy to be pared up with, I'm stuck between**

**Carly**

**Trixie**

**Chloe**

**Mandie**

**Leave a review or Pm me**


	42. Ch42 Pink Hat in Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 42: Pink hat in Royal Woods**

(Spellman Estate)

Timmy awakens from the sound of his alarm clock, he immediately turns it off and he rubs his eyes and looks around the room he's in

Ever since he moved in and became a Spellman (Temporarily), they decided to have Susnet share a room with Luna

Luna was kind enough to agree, since they both are good with music and accept each other's hobbies, which meant that Timmy was staying at the room where Sunset used to stay in

Timmy thought he was gonna be rooming in with Lincoln, but he had his twin sister Linka, who both had a lot In common (well, they're sorta twins)

They had to make some changes, different bed sheets and pillows, comics, posters, it had a TV already and a walk in closet and bathroom as well as its own TV, they even made a small bed for Poof to sleep in, so technically Timmy, is roommates with his fairy god parent/brother Poof

Timmy was enjoying the new family he was with, he has 4 older sisters, an older brother and a baby sister, a mom who has good marksman skills and a dad who has the cursed powers of a destructive dragon, oh and two uncles

Timmy smiles as he sees his god brother/parent still sleeping, he slowly gets out of bed and stretches

Timmy walks towards poof "poof, its morning little buddy" said Timmy, Poof slowly wakes up and makes a cute yawn "Morning Timmy" said Poof "It's Monday, a school day for me" said Timmy with a smile

"You mean a new school day" said Poof, the two roommates laugh a bit "Well let's go get cleaned up for the day" said Timmy

After using the bathroom Timmy heads towards his closet and sees the new line of clothes that Leni made for him, how did she make all of those clothes quickly? You can say having plant powers has a lot of helping hands

Timmy puts on a white shirt, a pink jacket, blue kakis, white and blue sneakers and his signature pink hat, Poof is just wearing what he usually wears it was a habit of his, then they both head out of the room and into the kitchen

Timmy pets Absol's head as he walks by, he still couldn't believe that they all had their own Pokémon creature and was thinking that maybe one day he could have one

"Morning guys" said Timmy "morning Timmy" they all greeted, Timmy take his seat between Lincoln and Leni "You're looking totes good in the clothes I made for you!" said Leni

"Thanks, this really is a big change for me" replied Timmy, then Neil gives him his plate of Eggs Benedict same with poof "Eat up son, it's a school day today" said Neil

After breakfast Luna, Susnet and Leni board the ford Edsel with their Pokémon, Absol, Lincoln and Linka hop onto his Vulture bike, Timmy decides to go to school differently "poof I wish you were a hover scooter" said Timmy, Poof smiles and turns into a purple hover scooter

"Nice one bro" said Luna "You two are like a team" said Sunset "Poof as a scooter is totes cute!" said Leni "Riding on magic Timmy" said Lincoln and Linka

They all drive off to their schools, Lincoln and Linka made a small Rendezvous to pick up Jordan, Timmy was happy to follow them

After picking up Jordan, they all went straight to Royal Woods Elementary

(Royal Woods Elementary)

The Vulture bike makes a stop at the school, Absol hops off immediately and leaps onto the school roof, Timmy and Poof also arrive and Poof transforms into a purple wrist watch "Now I can help you keep track of time!" said Poof jokingly, Timmy also laughs a little

Lincoln parks his bike, Linka and Jordan hop off "you excited little brother?" asked Linka "A little, and also a bit nervous too" replied Timmy

"You're in the fifth grade Timmy, you're bound to make some friends" said Lincoln "Thanks bro" replied Timmy

They all head inside, they show Timmy his locker which was far away from Lincoln and Linka's locker "Well, wish me luck guys, get it?" said Timmy jokingly "Try not to be the class clown Timmy" said Linka, Timmy then walks off to his locker leaving Lincoln, Linka and Jordan to themselves

"Hey Lincoln" called out Clyde, they all turn around to see Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty "Hey guys, so how did your dates go?" asked Lincoln

"It went awesome! Though I'm pretty sure Polly had more fun" said Rusty "Penelope also likes antiques! I found my soul mate for life!" said Clyde "Giggles and I had one heck of a blast, and I was also the comedy assistant" said Zach

"I took Tabby to bangers and mosh, but we found out it was closed for renovations, so that's when I used my back up plan" said Liam, they were all confused "Back up plan?"

"I took her to a concert outside of town, and it was a country concert! She was sporting it good, I've never seen a gal like that who can make a fiddle go whistle! She really was something" said Liam with a love daze

Then Liam gets hugged form behind by tabby "oh you're just too sweet my country boy!" said Tabby

Lincoln and the others were happy for Liam, he was the one with the best experience from a date

Then Stella arrives "Lincoln! Linka!" yelled Stella "Hey Stella" they all greeted "Is it true that you guys have a new family member?" asked Stella

Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty and Tabby were shocked by what Stella just said "Wait what?!"

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan smile "The rumors are true, we can tell you all about it later" said Lincoln "Or our 10 year old brother can tell you at recess" said Linka

They were all still shocked, what did they miss? Then the school bell rings and they all head to class

(Cafeteria)

Timmy enters the cafeteria, luckily he brought some of Neil's leftovers from dinner, fully reheated and then he spots Lincoln, Linka and Jordan with their friends "Timmy! Over here!" Linka called out

Timmy smiles and walks towards them "Hey guys" greeted Timmy "So this is the little brother you guys have been telling about" said Stella "Love your pink hat kid" said Joy and Kat

"Thanks, I'm Timmy by the way, used to be Timmy Turner, you can say I'm just like Lincoln and the others" replied Timmy

"So, where are you from and tell us everything" said Zach, Timmy then tells them about where he's from, but he does not tell them about his fairy god parents or the other magical craziness in his world, but he does tell them about his friends, and how they almost have the same similarities and Lincoln's friends

Timmy even tells Lincoln and Linka about his class, he didn't make any friends yet, but he hopes he will, soon

(FutureTech HQ)

Neil is being shown the new stuff they have "We have the Chrono-Time bomb, which can be instantly deployed to a location and destroy anything in a large blast radius" said Martin

"And this is the Desolator battle suit, it'll be sued for people from asylum's those who are more devoted for the Russian army, it can create a viscous radiation liquid that can melt down almost anything" said Victor

"Also we're thinking of miniaturizing the Proton Collider cannon so it could be carried by a Gunship" said Martin

"This seems like a lot of advanced and dangerous tuff you got here" said Neil "Well ever since the battle of the Evil Lincoln, we had to beef up our new weapons, in case something else evil arrives" replied Martin

"And with the help of Kane, we were able to reverse engineer GDI tech, now we have what they have" said Victor

"By the way, how's Leon and Sergei? Are they still in Dimsdale?" asked Martin

"Yes they are, and their using the new Kirov Airship you and Lisa built for them" replied Neil "I don't know when they will be back, they have to help Remy with his parent problems, I just hope they can win it and find Remy a new home and family" said Neil

"Well, if you guys can save Timmy, then they can help Remy as well" said Martin

Then Neil spots what looks like a satchel on the table "What is this?" asked Neil

"This is our new prototype bomb, the Secret Satchel C4" said Martin "This thing has a two mile blast radius"

Neil looks at Martin confused "Two fucking miles?! So when there's a zombie apocalypse or a hostile alien invasion, whoever holds this thing is gonna die with everyone else in the area" said Nail

Martin then thinks about what he just said "Yeah I think I'm gonna mark this as a failed invention" said Martin "Good idea" replied Neil

"How long has it been since we had a grown up guys night out?" asked Victor, Neil and Martin look at him "I don't think we've ever done that before" replied Neil

(Royal Woods Elementary School)

Classes were over, and none of Lincoln or his friends and sister and brother have any important plans or homework

So Lincoln sends a text message to those who have Pokémon's to see if they want to meet at the park and have a Pokémon battle

The only ones who agree to this are Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Luan and Luna

Dana, Becky and Sunset were hanging out with their other friends at the mall and Leni was busy at her job

This was Timmy's first time to see his siblings (well some of them) have a Pokémon battle and Lincoln decided to invite Rusty, Liam, Zach, Clyde, Stella and Tabby (who's now part of their friend group)

(Ketchum Park)

They all take their seats by the picnic benches, the ones to start the battle were Lucy vs Luan

Zubat attacks with swift, but Mime Jr dodges and uses mirror move, countering Zubat's own attacks against him

So Lucy orders Zubat to use screech, which neutralizes Mime Jr. seeing an opening Zubat comes straight down with a tackle followed by a close range super sonic

"Mime Junior is unable to battle, the winner is Lucy and Zubat" said Lisa

Lucy smiles at this while Zubat starts flying around with joy "Good work Zubat" said Lucy

"That was awesome!" said Timmy "Totally rockin' guys!" said Tabby "pretty confusing at first" replied Liam "A bat vs a little mime!" said Zach "Did you see that screech?" said Rusty "Whoa dudes!" said Stella "told you guys it was gonna be awesome" said Linka, but then they all notice Zubat landing on the ground and glowing

"No way!" said Lincoln, they were all shocked in awe as Zubat evolves into Golbat, the large mouth bat Pokémon squeaks as it flies to Lucy

Lucy sees that Golbat was bigger than her "Wicked!" said Lucy

"Did he just evolve?" asked Tabby "Yup, just like with Loudred, Roselia, Lopunny and Gabite" said Luna

"That was incredible! And my first time seeing a battle is also my first time seeing an evolution!" said Timmy "Man, Pokémon are so cool" said poof"Who knows, maybe when we get a chance to have a vacation in Alola again, dad might let you and Linka have your very own Pokémon's" said Lincoln "you really think so?" asked Linka "Can't make any promises guys" replied Lincoln

They continue their battles, Loudred vs Lopunny: Lopunny wins and Absol vs Croagunk" Absol wins

Lisa takes notes and judges the battles, she has actually become calmer and has learned all of her mistakes in the past, instead of just experimenting on Pokémon and she would rather see their fighting moves and see what needs improvement

And as it turns out Lincoln also forgives Lisa, she is learning now, so perhaps one day, she would have her science stuff back, but her trophy's will be something she has to earn again, but she didn't mind, it all presented a curse to her, she might not be superstitious, but she's becoming a believer, sort of

After the Pokémon battle they all have something to eat at Burger king and they even see Lynn Jr with her friends Margi, Paula and Polly, it seems she has her friends back, but not her sports career or hobby

Luan has regained her title as the birthday planner to got to in Royal Woods, she no longer strikes pranking fear to others, she even finished her community service

Lori might not be golfing again, but she's studying hard to learn more about how to manage a business, since Martin has plans to recruit her into FutureTech's University alongside Sci-Twi (Human Twilight)

Lola is still doing pageants and she's learned how to accept losing, even though saying the word is hard, she's won three pageants and lost five, but she didn't mind and she's no longer using her temper all the time, just when someone threatens her siblings

Lana no longer eats from garbage cans and dumpsters, but she still plays in the mud and she still has her pet frog hops

The Loud parents still have their jobs, though Lynn Sr. is having a hard time, he's still hated by most of his colleges and is trying to regain his promotion, so his dream job of owning a restaurant isn't coming faster as he hoped

Rita is doing better, Dr. Feinstein trusts her again and is secretly planning to have her run the business, when he plans to retire

All the Louds had a lot of work to do to be trusted by everyone in Royal Woods again

After they're little celebration, Timmy spots a five year old girl crying because her balloon popped, Timmy feels bad for her

Timmy looks to his wrist watch (Poof) "I wish her balloon was fixed" Timmy Whispered

And with magic the little girl's balloon was okay again, Timmy smiled and felt proud that he helped someone

Lincoln sees this 'His start to doing good is just beginning, maybe he can be part of the team' Lincoln says to his thoughts

(Spellman Estate)

Poof decides to play with Lily while Timmy heads to the room he shares with Poof, and lays onto the bed and looks at all the cool things in his room

Then he pulls out his new touch screen phone and sees all the numbers on the list

Lincoln, Linka, Mom, Dad, Luna, Leni, Luan, Jordan, Lucy, Lisa, Martin, Victor, Leon, Sergei, Susnet and then he sees the names of Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky, Chloe, Trixie, Carly and Mandie? How the heck did her number end up in his contact list?

Timmy hasn't called them since he moved into his new life, he didn't know if he should even call them, he puts his phone away "Maybe next time" Timmy said to himself

Timmy looks to his new computer and smiles "Let's see what cool games I have, never got a chance to play them" said Timmy

Timmy turns on the computer and sees that Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are active and playing League of Legends "Game on!" said Timmy

(Downstairs Living Room)

Gwen and Luna re folding clothes with the help of Loudred and Gabite, Gwen sees Lily and Poof playing

"How are you and Timmy doing at school?' asked Gwen "Pretty awesome, even though I can't show myself to everyone, it's still nice to watch over Timmy and make sure he isn't taking a troublesome path" replied Poof

"Has he made any calls to any of his old pals in Dimsdale?" asked Luna "Well, not really, I think he'll call them when he feels it's time" replied Poof

(Brotherhood of Nod HQ, Switzerland)

Gyro, Kane and Kel'Thuzad are having tea "So, Lord Hollow has a new apprentice?" asked Kane

"Indeed he has, I actually never knew he has another apprentice, his first apprentice" said Gyro

"There are so many things we do not know of that Sith lord" said Kel'Thuzad

"You're not wrong, he's been very secretive ever since he became a member of the Immortal Council" said Kane

"I know he came from the Star Wars dimension but he hasn't told me why he left and I've never actually seen his first apprentice" replied Gyro "I've seen Mandie and I have to admit, she is very attractive"

"Whatever he's planning, must be either Evil or what's best for the Multiverse" said the ArchLich

"Who is his first Apprentice?" asked Kane

(Star Killer Base, in an unknown Dimension)

Lord Hollow looks upon the planet filled with aliens, then the doors open "My master, the whole fleet has arrived and the planets defenses have been alerted to our presence" said Mandie

"Good, that's what we are expecting of them" said Hollow "It is now time for my apprentice to accomplish his new goal"

Mandie stands next to her master and looks upon the hostile planet "You're apprentice, Zim, how did you two even meet?" asked Mandie

Hollow looks to the fourth wall "That's a story for another time" said Hollow

Outside the Death Star is in the middle of a space battle between Imperial TIE fighters and Irken fighters

Inside the Death Star Zim watches from the throne and smiled "My revenge upon the Tallest will soon be complete, then I will rule this planet and take over the earth that I couldn't conquer! For my master! For the Galactic Empire!" said Zim as he laughs evilly

To be continued ……

**Looks like Timmy and Poof are enjoying themselves in their new home, But the question now is, How did Lord Hollow Cabal meet the Alien Invader Zim! Please leave a review if you guys want a chapter about how it all started**

**Also tell me which one would Timmy call for a future chapter, the selections were in Timmy's contact list, also what Pokémon do you think Timmy and Linka should have**

**Fairly Odd Parents is the property of Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon, same with Invader Zim**


	43. Ch43 Two Sons and a Dad

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 43: Two sons and a Dad**

(Royal Woods forest)

Sitting in the middle of a lake is a small boat and the ones in the boat are Neil and his two adopted sons, Lincoln and Timmy (temporarily) and they're fishing, nothing good could come from this

"This is what I call father and sons bonding moment" said Neil "I don't know if that kinda thing exists" said Lincoln "Me too" replied Timmy

"That's because you two have never had a brother" said Neil "Actually I have, his name is Tommy and he wasn't the brother I was expecting" replied Timmy

"Really? How bad was he?" asked Lincoln "He wasn't bad, in fact he was so nice and good that I couldn't even spend time playing video games or having fun with him" replied Timmy

"Let me guess, he was the always helpful type?" asked Neil "Bingo dad" replied Timmy

"So, where is Tommy now?" asked Lincoln "In a country I wish existed, Tibequador" replied Timmy

"That sounds wrong on so many levels" said Lincoln, Neil just smiles "Look at us, already talking about what we all did in our past, now this is a bonding experience" said Neil

"By the way, where's your Pokémon Absol?" asked Timmy "He decided to stay on dry land and watch over us in case something bad happens" replied Lincoln

They all look to the small pier and spot Absol sleeping under a tree "He's fine there" said Lincoln

"And where's Poof?" asked Neil "Back at the house, he wanted to help around the place, I wanted some time without magic" replied Timmy

"Smart move little bro" said Lincoln, suddenly Neil's rod has a bite "I got something!" yelled Neil as he struggles with his catch

"Come on dad!" yelled Lincoln "You got this!" said Timmy "this is a big one!" yelled Neil

On the pier Absol wakes up and sees the commotion from afar "Now what is going on there?" asked Absol

As Neil tries to pull onto the fishing line, Lincoln and Timmy hold on to their dad and help him reel it in "this is harder than it looks!" said Neil

"Come on!" yelled Lincoln "How big is this fish?!" asked Timmy "Whoa! Hang on!" yelled Neil

They suddenly lose their grip on Neil and he falls into the water "Dad!" the two boys yell out, Absol stands on all fours and look around the water

They all wait in silence, not knowing what could come out, suddenly bubbles form above the water and Neil surfaces and latches onto the boat

"Dad! Are you okay?" asked Timmy "What happened down there?" asked Lincoln

"I tell you this, that fish is not an easy to win beast, I thi-" then Neil is dragged back into the water "Dad!" the two boys yell again

"Lincoln! What happened?" asked Absol from the pier "Dad got dragged into the water again" replied Lincoln

There still was no response from below the lake, then Lincoln remembered he still had his hero mask with him

So Lincoln activates the mask and sets it to x-ray scan mode, he looks into the water and sees everything was green like

As he pans at the water he spots a green humanoid figure and a large roundish creature attached "I think dad is battling the fish" said Lincoln

"We have to help him" said Timmy, they both nodded, Lincoln opens the box and reveals one of FutureTech's newest invention breathing pieces that attach to the mouth

"Abe stay on the surface in case something happens" said Lincoln to Absol, Absol nods in response, the two boys attach the breathing pieces and dive into the lake

Underwater it was a little murky, Lincoln and Timmy continue swimming, the they spot Neil, battling what looks like a large strange fish, the fish's jaws were clamped on Neil's leg

It looked like an angler fish and a puffer fish were molded into one "Die you stupid thing!" yelled Neil underwater, thanks to his Deathwing powers he can survive underwater

Timmy and Lincoln swim towards the fight, Lincoln and Timmy spotted some sharp stones

They grab the rocks and go behind the fish and stab it, the creature lets go of Neil's leg, the two boys hold onto the creature

Neil then pulls out his knife which was in his boot, he swims and sits on top of the panicking fish "From Hex heart I stabbeth thee!" yelled Neil as he plunges his knife onto the fish's head,

The creature panics even more and swims for the surface along with Neil, Timmy and Lincoln holding onto it

At the surface Absol looks around for any signs of their arrival, then he has a strange feeling and moves away from the pier

And in good timing too, the fish creature jumps out of the water with the three boys on it

In slow motion Lincoln and Timmy are panicking, the fish is also freaking out, but Neil is yelling "YEAH!"

Then everything returns to normal speed, the fish hits a tree branch causing Neil to fly off "AAAARGH!"

The fish then lands onto the ground dead and Lincoln and Timmy land on top of it "That. Was. Awesome!" said Timmy

"A little intense, but I've seen worse" replied Lincoln, then Absol approaches them "Are you two alright?" asked Absol

"We're fine, but where's dad?" asked Lincoln, they all look around for him, before they go look for him, they leave the fish under the tree with Absol guarding it

Lincoln and Timmy look around the forest to look for Neil "Dad!" the two boys call out, suddenly they hear a groaning sound and they follow where it leads

They spot Neil, face first onto a large rock "Dad! Are you okay?' asked Timmy "That depends, did we win?" asked Neil who was still stuck to the rock

Timmy and Lincoln were able to get Neil off of the rock "Now that was a ride!" said Neil "Come on dad, let's go see what you caught" said Lincoln

"You mean what 'we' caught, if it wasn't for you two I would've been fighting that thing way too long" said Neil "You have a point there dad" replied Timmy

They make it back to Absol and take a look at the weird looking water creature "I have no idea what I'm looking at" replied Neil

"Maybe we can get martin to have a look at it" said Lincoln "Sounds like a plan" replied Neil, they all head towards Neil's car, Neil puts the fish in the trailer he's pulling and then they make their way to FutureTech

(FutureTech HQ)

"What am I looking at?" asked Victor "that's what we're hoping you guys can tell us" replied Lincoln

Martin examines the fish and gets some DNA samples "Well, I don't know what species this thing belongs to, but it definitely is not a mutation, could be a new species" said Martin

"Also it says in the scanners, it is not edible" replied Victor "So you can't eat it, but you can still use it as a trophy" said Victor "The strangest trophy ever" said Martin

"Well, we should probably get this to a taxidermist and after that we can go for lunch" said Neil "Awesome" said Lincoln "I am a little hungry" said Timmy "Same here" said Absol

"Can we come?" asked Victor "Are you my kids?!" asked Neil "No" replied Martin

Neil, Lincoln, Timmy and Absol take their leave from FutureTech "We need to have a grown up guy's hang out next time" said Victor "Not gonna happen man" replied Martin

(Royal Woods Taxidermy)

Lincoln, Timmy and Absol are waiting by the car, Neil was inside talking to the person who owns the building if he can have the fish stuffed

Then Neil comes out of the store "The man said he'll have it done in three days, I even paid him extra so he can have it delivered to our house" said Neil

"Cool, so where are we gonna eat lunch?" asked Timmy, then Lincoln has an idea "A place that you might love little bro" replied Lincoln

(Gus' Games n' Grub)

Neil's car stops in front of it "An arcade!" said Timmy "I used to go here a lot, but now, not much" said Lincoln "they also serve pizza here" said Neil "Awesome!" replied Timmy

They all head inside "Alright, you guys can go play some games, I'll join you guys shortly I gotta takes a call" said Neil as he heads to the bathroom

"Wanna race?" asked Lincoln "Oh it's on!" replied Timmy, they both head towards Turbo racers game area, while Absol just follows them

Meanwhile in the restroom "What do you mean Hollow is invading a planet?" asked Neil "He's letting his first apprentice invade a planet that made him a laughing stock" replied Gyro

"And no one is doing anything about it?" asked Neil "Negative, it appears this is something Hollow wants his apprentice to accomplish" replied Kane on the other end

"Do you guys even know what planet it is?" asked Neil "I belongs to an alien race called the Irken empire, which could mean Hollow's apprentice is an Irken" said Gyro

"But why would he want to invade his own home planet?" asked Neil "What part of laughing stock do you not even understand" replied Gyro "So, this is a revenge invasion" said Neil

"Seems like it and we can't put a stop to it" replied Kane "thanks for the info, keep me updated on what they're doing" said Neil "Will do Spellman" said Gyro before they break up transmission

Neil heads out of the restroom and sees his two sons playing games "Having fun I see" said Neil "Hey guys, when your done playing, then we'll eat lunch" said Neil

"Sure thing dad" they both respond "Come on Abe, let's find some seats" said Neil, Absol gets up and follows Neil "Why didn't you bring Gabite with you" asked Abe

"Gabite decided to help Gwen and Lily get groceries" said Neil, then they spot some empty seats and wait for the other boys

(Minutes later)

"Can't believe I only won once and you won everything else" said Timmy "I've had some experience with the game" replied Lincoln

They both spot Neil and Absol waiting for them with a still warm pepperoni pizza "Sweet lunch!" they both say

While their eating their pizza, Timmy asks Neil something "How did you know that I was in trouble in my world?"

Neil sighs "I was wondering when you might ask me that, do you remember Jimmy Neutron?" asked Neil

Timmy stopped eating "That's a name I haven't heard in a while" said Timmy "Well he was the one who told me about your problem" said Neil

Timmy couldn't believe it, a friend from another dimension was the one who gave his new family the warning about his world "Wow, I should thank him for this" said Timmy

"And he told me about the trouble you two caused when you teamed up" said Neil, Timmy gets a bit nervous "Yeah, not really our best moments together" replied Timmy

"At least you two fixed it, like that villain you guys created" said Lincoln "And professor Calamitous merging with Jorgen" said Neil "And Crocker in fairy world" said Lincoln

"Okay guys, I get it, I've made a lot of mistakes, especially to Crocker" said Timmy "What do you mean?" asked Neil

Timmy then tells them of what happened when he wished he could see why Denzel Crocker was so miserable and mean, and to Neil and Lincoln it was a major shocker

"Well, that was very informative" said Neil "Now we know how he got that ear on his neck" said Lincoln

"I'm not in trouble am I?" asked Timmy nervously, Neil sighs "No, if you didn't cause it, then the timeline would've been different" replied Neil

"Which could also lead to multiple changes in your future" said Lincoln "It's a time traveler's paradox thing" said Neil, they then went back to eating their lunch

"How about we have some RR at the park later?" asked Neil "That sounds nice" said Lincoln "We could use some of that" said Timmy "Same here" replied Absol

(Ketchum Park)

Neil and his two boys spend the day just relaxing on the grass and watching the clouds "This is relaxing" said Neil "Yeah, just us guys, hanging out" said Lincoln "Wish Sergei and Leon were here" said Timmy

"If they were here, then something crazy could've happened" replied Neil "True on that dad" said Lincoln, Absol was under another tree sleeping, while everyone else in the park were enjoying themselves

"So have you called any of your friends recently?" asked Neil, this made Timmy nervous "Well, not really" replied Timmy "Seriously! Not Chloe or Trixie or your Fairies?" asked Lincoln "or Carly?" said Neil

"No, I haven't really thought about who I should talk to, I'm still coping with everything that's happened" said Timmy as he sits up and looks down sadly

Neil and Lincoln could tell that Timmy was torn with what has happened to his family, mostly to his mom

Neil and Lincoln sit up and move closer to Timmy "Hey bud, you did the right thing, and I'm pretty sure your mom knows as well" said Neil "And when the time is right, you can return to her and be a family again" said Lincoln

Timmy wipes away a few tears on his face "Thanks guys, you really are the best dad and brother I could have" said Timmy as he hugs them, they hug him in return as well

"Oh, by the way dad, who was calling you earlier?" asked Lincoln "It was just Gyro and Kane telling me that Hollow has invaded another planet for his apprentices revenge" replied Neil "What?" asked Lincoln and Timmy

To be continued ……

**I would like to thank Czar Joseph for reminding me about Jimmy Neutron and Crocker's history, thanks man, also do any of you think I should make a story about invader Zim and how he met Lord Hollow Cabal? Leave me a review on what you think**


	44. Ch44 The Loudverse

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 4****4: The Loudverse**

(FutureTech HQ)

Neil, Lincoln, Linka, Luna and Sunset were called in to Martin and Victor for something important, they all enter the Chronosphere room

"Whats this about guys?" asked Neil, the two scientists put their goggles off and walk towards them

"Okay the reason why we called you here is because of Lincoln" said Martin, this was making them a little confused "What about my little bro?" asked Luna

"As you all remember Lincoln brought with him his own army of superpowered Lincoln's and Linka's, well it was one Linka" said Victor

"Get to the point you two" said Sunset

"Well, we were able to figure out where they all belong" said Martin, he then heads to the control panel and activates the Chronosphere

Then a large hologram of different earths appear "Whoa! What is this?" asked Neil

"What you looking at, is what we like to call, The Loudverse" said Martin

"The universe I went to" said Lincoln "Precisely, these worlds are being watched over by a guardian as well, a friend of our Guardian" said Martin

"His name is Geo Soul and he watches over all of them, and makes sure that no evil force arises and threatens everything" said Victor "That's why he has the citadel"

"You already know it's a place where they keep all of the Bad Lincoln's, or should we call them, Victims of the No such luck scenario" said Martin

"And Corpse Squirrel, Blood Stain and Kid Rot are being held there" said Victor

"We don't have actually images of what Geo Soul looks like, he's completely off the grid with his actual identity" said Martin

"But we were able to track down the other Loudverse across the multiverse" said Victor "And what you see are the multiple worlds"

The five Spellman's were amazed by them "So, which one is my universe?" asked Linka, then Martin zooms in on one universe "That one"

Linka was amazed "C-Can I see how they're doing?" asked Linka, they were all concerned by what she said "Or maybe just Loni?" asked Linka

Neil smiled "Do it" Martin nods, he zooms in on her earth and they are now looking at a mental hospital and inside was Loni, looking out the window at night looking sad

Linka sheds a tear just looking at him "Goodnight Linka" said Loni before he sleeps on his bed, Linka smiles "Goodnight bro" said Linka

Lincoln and the others were happy that she was able to forgive one brother

Then everything zooms out to the Loudverse again "Are there other worlds?" asked Neil "Yes there are, let's take a look see" said Martin, they zoom in on multiple different Loudverse

They see Aesir Lincoln in his magical earth alongside his bodyguard Rafael (Pittacos Lore)

Iron Loud and Captain Ace fighting some terrorists (J-547)

Linc Superior in his classroom taking down notes (Synth red)

Firecracker and his sisters fighting crime (Smoking Wrecker)

Royal Vigilante just walking down the street with his hands in his pockets (Omnitrixer2)

Miss Marvel and Marvel Boy patrolling the skies (Jedssm)

Neon Flash hanging out with his sister Luna (by Sunblast X)

Assassin Lincoln who just finished his fight after the football game (by Sunblast X)

Loud Symbiote eating …. A bad person …. Again (1049)

"Okay, did not need to see that one" said Neil "same here" said Linka "I don't think I can unsee that" said Sunset

They also see Magic Linc and Jordan performing for the mayor's birthday (RawToonage press)

They even decided to see the spectacular magic they did "Wow!" said Linka "Now that is some magic" said Sunset "Did they just turn into adults?" said Luna "Mind blown!" said Neil "Looks like Magic Linc is putting the guardian's gift to good use" said Lincoln

They see Luna Frost fighting someone in a hair salon (Metalbrony823)

"Something must be happening there" said Neil "The lady's probably a bad guy" said Luna

"How about some other Loudverses?" asked Linka "Well, let's see what we find" said Martin as he scans the other worlds

They see Lincoln hugging a woman in the hospital, she has blonde hair but it was actually white hair (UndyingSpirit)

Lynn Jr crying to her sun rash brother in the men's changing room on the beach (thelittleboyblue)

"Looks like a no such luck, just got solved" said Martin "Agreed" replied Victor

Lincoln hugging his sister Luna while saying "Ten …… I have ten sisters" (Talespinner69)

A large mutated Lincoln fighting a large mutated Lynn Jr (Immortal Stascream)

"Umm, what is happening?!" asked Neil "Something we should not get involved in" replied Lincoln

Lincoln hugging his sister after they brought him a Muscle fish bust (Weavillain)

The Loud sisters torturing the man who raped their little brother (Kaiser Genocide)

"This looks like something out of a horror movie" said Luna "Wonder what that guy did to get this punishment?" asked Linka

Lincoln and Haiku sitting next to each other in the cafeteria (numbuh 10-4)

They were all shocked by this "Let's not mention this to the others" said Lincoln "Agreed" they all say

An angry Lincoln not talking to his sisters (Asylum 117)

Lincoln having a heart to heart hang out moment with his sisters (Rageman)

Lori getting punished for what she did to Lincoln and his room (Twisteddarkness225)

Lincoln and Lori hugging each other after what has transpired (MasterCaster)

All the Loud sisters trying to figure out why Lincoln was so quiet and not talking to them (Fallen Pens)

Lincoln being comforted by Lori and Luna, he looked like he was traumatized or better yet scarred (RedHood223)

"Wait a minute! He's the crying Lincoln at the prison cell during the battle!" said Linka, they were all shocked and look back at the crying Lincoln

"I think something made him scared and it was definitely not the battle" replied Lincoln

Lincoln happy to be back home to his family (That Engineer)

Lincoln on a wheel chair at the park with a crying Leni (Comicman)

Lincoln at court facing against his parents (chachingmel123)

"Another No such luck thing" said Victor "And it looks like the louds are losing" added Sunset

Lincoln angry at Lola for destroying his plane, along with the sisters and Rita spanking her with a hair brush (cabgrant)

"Yeesh! Lola can never change her temper" said Neil "She's always the angry type, almost close to Lori" said Luna in annoyance

Lincoln and Tabby hanging out with Luna and Sam (Anime-kingdom1)

"Let's not mention this to everyone else as well" said Lincoln, they all agreed in response

Lincoln and Charles being adopted by the Loud Family (Zachlor16)

"An adopted Lincoln!" said Luna in shock "Now that's something you don't see every day" replied Victor

Lincoln having a party in the Loud House, while his sisters are watching from Vanzilla (SoI'llKillyou)

Lincoln and Miss Dimartino watching Lynn Jr get taken away by police and the Loud sisters yelling at their parents (NiteOwl18)

All of them were speechless seeing that one 'There's a lot of No such luck in the Loudverse' Neil said to his thoughts

Lori as a full grown adult in her bedroom looking out the widow, wishing her brother a good and happy life (Bouken Dutch 2.0)

Lincoln hanging out with: Jordan, Carol, Becky, Dana, Whitney, Teri, Christina, Paige, Stella, Cici and Phoebe at the Spa, and he's getting a kiss barrage (Alexpv22)

They all look at Lincoln who is blushing redder than ever, then they look back to the screen "That Lincoln is one hell of a ladies man!" said Neil

Lincoln doing acrobatics alongside Jordan and some of her friends (Just4funfiction)

All of the loud sisters sleeping in Lori and Leni's room, and Luna is holding onto her brothers hand (Just4funfiction)

Lincoln and Jordan at an ice cream shop, and Lincoln's sisters are watching them (Just4funfiction)

Lincoln helping Jordan out of a storm (Just4funfiction)

Jordan tending to a sick Lincoln (LoudAutomata)

Lincoln (dressed like a prince) kissing Jordan at a birthday party (Just4funfiction)

Lincoln and Jordan at an Ace Savvy convention dressed as Ace Savvy and the Joker (Just4funfiction)

Lincoln and Jordan at the park kissing each other as the fireworks go off in the sky (763Boi)

"That is a lot of Jodacoln's" said Luna, Lincoln just blushes at all of it

Lincoln and Luna holding hands, Lisa riding in Lola's pink car, Leni playing with Lana, Lynn and Lucy playing ball and Luan just looking at all of them, as well as Rita and Lily (Flagg 1991)

"Wait a minute! Where's Lori, Lola and Lynn Sr?" asked Lincoln, Neil could sense that something happened

"I don't think some of them survived" replied Victor, hearing this made them worry

All of the loud sisters crying in their rooms after the loss of their brother (Underratedhero)

"What is ….. What is happening?" asked Sunset, they all remained silent "We must be at the tragic part of the Loudverse: said Victor

And finally they see the Loud family, already one year later, all of them boarding into Vanzilla and driving off, from the hill and sitting on top of the hill was a small memorial for their brother standing at the base of the tree, facing the beautiful sunset (Omega Ultra)

They all look at the memorial, Linka sheds a few tears, including Sunset and Neil

Martin and Victor are bowing their heads down

Luna starts to cry as well, but then Lincoln holds her hand, she looks down to her brother, Lincoln's face has a few tears, but he was trying to smile "At least …… they learned to keep living on, because that's what their Lincoln would want them to do" said Lincoln

They all smile at what Lincoln just said, then Lincoln asks "E. Lincoln said something about a Prime Lincoln". Linka wipes away her tears "Now that you mention it, E. Lincoln said something like that"

Martin then starts typing on the control panel, the image changes to a Loud world, where Lincoln is an 11 year old boy, going through many adventures with his 10 sisters

"Well, we found the prime Lincoln" said Neil "Looks like everything looks fine on his end" said Sunset

"And he has no idea of the wrong doings all of his sisters put on him" said Link "I should teach that Luna a lesson on how to treat your little bro!" said Luna angrily

Lincoln looks at all of the screens that show the Prime Lincoln: still friends with Clyde, no relationship, has to deal with his sisters, an Ace Savvy fan and has no idea how horrible the No Such Luck thing was, but Lincoln just smiles

"I hope he stays happy there, he's one lucky kid, 11 sisters he wouldn't trade for the world" said Lincoln

To be continued …..

**This chapter is for all of you great and awesome Loud House Authors, especially the one who made Requiem for a Loud, also the Prime Lincoln is the property of the Creator of Loud House Chris Savino from Nickelodeon**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you all think**

**This is for you guys!**

**"Do you believe in Magic?" – RawToonage Press**

**"Stay Chill" – Mtalbrony823**

**"Loud House: Earth Two" – Pittacos Lore**

**"Iron Loud and Captain Ace" – J-547**

**"Neon Flash and Assassin's Creed Awakening" - Sunblast X**

**"Loud Heroes" – Smoking Wrecker**

**"We Are Venom" – 1049**

**"Royal Vigilante" – Omnitrixter2**

**"Linc Superior" – Synth Red**

**"Miss Marvel and Marvel Boy" – Jedssm**

**"A Loud to stay" – UndyingSpirit (original story goes to AnonSama)**

**"A'Loud to Go too Far" – thelittleboyblue 13**

**"Restored Image" – Tailspinner69**

**"Put a bid on it" – Weavillain**

**"Party of None" - SoI'llKillyou**

**"Avoiding Estrangement" - Twisteddarkness225**

**"Long Lost Brother" – Bouken Dutch 2.0**

**"How can you forgive us?" – Kaiser Genocide**

**"Black and White" – Numbuh 10-4**

**"Lincoln Louds Anger and Sorrow" – Asylum117**

**"Flashbacks of a Loud" – Rageman**

**"Shattered Hearts" – Master Caster**

**"The Silent Treatment" – Fallen Pens**

**"Lost Trust" – RedHood223**

**"The Way the Flower Blooms" – 763Boi**

**"What is a person Worth?" – That Engineer**

**"Over protective Sisters" – Comicman**

**"No Happy Ending" - chachingmel123**

**"Showdown at the Loud Corral" – Cabgrant**

**"No Second Chance" – Anime-kingdom1**

**"Meeting a Loud" – Zachior16**

**"Kunoichi's of Royal Woods" – NiteOwl18**

**"Girl Jordan and Boy Lincoln" – LoudAutomata**

**"From the Wreckage" – Flagg 1991**

**"Requiem for a Loud" – Underratedhero**

**"Unwavering Bonds" – Omega Ultra**

**"Gal Pal's" – Alexpv22**

**"Loud House Chronicles" – immortal Starscream**

**"Love Letters Lost, Fool of Charm, Stormy Hearts, Joker and the Ace, Nightmares or Fears? And Lincoln gets Limber" – Just4funfiction**

**You guys really know how to make good Loud House Stories, you all have my respect!**

**One more thing! Do any of you know the Disney XD Cartoon: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja?**


	45. Ch45 What the Juice? part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 45: What the Juice? Part 1**

**You guys don't know what the title means do ya? You might wanna look up the cartoon Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja**

(Spelman Estate)

A knock is heard at the door, Luna is the first one to answer it "Yeah, what's up?" asked Luna

"Hi, I'm Michelle" says the woman "And I'm Doug!" says the man "We're the producers of the show America's Next Hit Maker!" they both said in unison

Though Luna just looked at them confused "We're here to ask if you! Luna Davion Spellman, would like to be in our show1" said Doug "And maybe you'll be America's Next Hit Maker!" said Michelle

They then present to her the contract "All you have to do is sign here and you'll be in our show" said Doug, but Luna just looks at the way they smile

"You don't need to read it sweetie, would make too much of a hassle" said Michelle

But Luna grabs the contract and reads it, the two producers were getting nervous, Luna then finishes reading and hands them the contract and she does not look happy "I'm not falling for this trick" said Luna

"W-What do you mean?" asked Michelle "I'm not selling out to you two blokes! I am not changing my name or who I am" said Luna

"B-But you could be famous!" said Doug, Luna shakes her head in response "I love music, but I am not straying away from my family, or my little bro! so you two better scram before I put you both on ice!" said Luna angrily

The two producers try to reason with her again until "She said scram!" they all turn around to see Neil coming out of his car

Neil approaches the house and passes by Michelle and Doug "I don't like you kind, greedy, nosey, backstabbing Hollywood trumps!" said Neil "So you better get off my property or I'm calling the police" said Neil, he then slams the door in front of their faces

"Nice one pops" said Luna "I've seen those guys type before and the last thing I wanna see, is an upcoming superstar become someone's personal Barbie doll" said Neil "Now, what's say you and me have a Pokémon battle?" asked Neil "Your on Dad!" replied Luna

Outside Michelle and Doug return to the car "Unbelievable! Now what do we do?" said Doug "We don't give up, our show isn't on TV yet, we still have a chance to get our hands on that girl!" said Michelle

They both drive away from the house, what they don't know is that their back license plate was ripped off and is being chewed by Gabite

"Gabite! Where are you? Let's battle Luna and Loudred!" Neil calls out to his Pokémon

(Norrisville High, in another dimension)

The two ninja's are busy fighting what looks like a very disturbing and yet tough robot

Has the head and body of a Triceratops, the jaws of a crocodile, six legs of an elephant, a spike mace tail, armadillo armor, hedgehog spines and the horns shoot missiles, oh and it destroyed Principal Slimovits car "Are you kidding me?!"

The Ninja (Randy Cunningham) runs on the walls and starts throwing ninja stars at the robot, then the Shinja (Morgan Lancer) ducks underneath the monstrous machine and slashes its belly with her dual katanas

On the top of the school roof is the Shinobi 9real name unknown), he watches as the two ninja's fight off this abomination, but what they don't know is that the ones who created it are watching from their lair

"Come on you stupid mecha …. Whatever you are, destroy them!" yelled the Mayor (Hannibal McFist), he then slams his mechanical arm onto the table, almost hitting the control console

"Sir please! Control you temper or we're gonna have a serious issue here" said the scientist of McFist industries (Viceroy)

"I do not have a temper!" yelled McFist "oh, Hannibal, I was wondering if you could come down here and help me figure out which wallpaper would go better" said Darcy through McFist's communicator "Just a minute my dear!" said McFist in a calm and loving voice

"Make sure the ninja's get destroyed by the time I get back!" said McFist, then he leaves the room to join his wife "Will do sir" said Viceroy annoyingly, he sits on the chair and controls the robot while drinking his smoothie

Randy and Morgan continue their relentless assault on the robo-cryptid "strike left! I'll strike right!" said the Ninja, the Shinja nods in response

The Shinja runs across the parking lot while dodging all of the missile attacks, she then uses whats left of the principal's car as a spring board and leaps towards the robot sword first and strikes the side of its head

The Ninja leaps across the grassy field of the school grounds and then jumps over a missile while throwing a ninja star destroying another missile

He then strikes his sword onto the right side of the robots head, making it scream and panic, the two ninja's jump off and use their ninja Sais, they then charge forward

Suddenly a portal appears underneath the robot and its teleported away, the two ninja's stop in their tracks and look around "where did it go?" asked Shinja, they look at the Shinobi who was wide eyed

They realized he has no idea either, then all of the students come out and cheer for the Ninja's victory, Heidi arrives with her brother Howard who's holding the camera "So, tell us Ninja, Shinja, how did you guys do it?" asked Heidi

The two suited warriors stay silent, then they drop smoke bombs and disappear

McFist returns back to see what's happened "So, are the ninja's destroyed?" asked McFist, but instead he sees Viceroy's shocked expression

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked McFist, he then looks at the screen which then shows static

Hannibal's' right eye twitches "The Ninja's weren't destroyed were they?" asked McFist "the robot ….. Just disappeared!" said Viceroy

"What do you mean the robot disappeared!" yelled Hannibal "Robots just don't disappear!"

"Well this one did, and right before the ninja's were gonna finish it off!" replied Viceroy

Hannibal slams his fist onto the control panel, therefore breaking it "So the Ninja's have a new disappear the robot trick! That's low and scary!" said Hannibal "I don't think this was their doing" said Viceroy

Back at the school, The Ninja and The Shinja appear on the roof, they take their suits off revealing Randy and Morgan "That just happened" said Morgan "What the heck just happened" said Randy, they were both shocked by this

"I think I know what happened" said the Shinobi who was sitting on the schools vent, the two teens looked at him confused "Magic portal warp" said the Shinobi

(Royal Woods, Ketchum Park)

Luan is doing a birthday performance for Darcy on her birthday, and Lisa was there as Darcy's cat twin (Lisa is wearing a cat mask, like Darcy)

"And finally, I will now make this balloon into a dinosaur" said Luan

She starts blowing the long balloon and then she twists it, then a large object lands behind her making dust scatter everywhere and making the balloon pop

As the dust clears, all of the kids cheer, Luan was confused as to why they were cheering, then Luan feels a sudden breathe behind her

Luan turns around and sees a giant freakish Dinosaur, all of her color disappears from looking at it "How on earth did you do that Luan?" asked Lisa

"T-This is n-not me!" said Luan nervously, Lisa then frowns and so does everyone else

The robots field of vision starts to malfunction, it looks around and starts glitching (in short term it's ready for a rampage)

The robot dinosaur roars at everyone, who all start to panic, Lisa was able to create a small helicopter pod to get her and Darcy away

Luan then starts running away as well, the Robot Dinosaur starts stomping on anything that is in its way, it was about to run over a kid, but then the foot stops in place

The little boy sees a pillar of ice was stopping the robo foot, and the one who made it was Dana/Ice "Run kid!" said Dana

The robot turns to her and starts charging, Dana is able to dodge it "this thing is crazy, I need some back-up" said Dana, she pulls out her phone and pushes a red button that says critical trouble

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln and Timmy are playing badminton against Linka and Sunset, Gwen is inside reading to Lily, Leni and Poof are both watering some flowers and Neil and Luna are having a Pokémon battle

"Gabite use dragon rage!" "Loudred supersonic!" but just as their Pokémon were about to charge their attack, they hear an alarm from the house

"Looks like there's trouble" said Lincoln "No, Critical trouble!" said Neil "Suit up, let's go be heroes!"

(Ketchum Park)

Becky/Fire arrives to give some assistance to Dana/Ice "So where did this thing come from?" asked Becky "I don't know!" replied Dana, they both send fire and ice towards the robot, therefore slowing it down

But then the Robot stops and then rears back, the horns suddenly open and missiles fly out, the two heroines dodge the missiles, then one of the missiles gets destroyed by an icicle shot

The girls turn around to see Neil, Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Sunset "Need some help?" asked Susnet "thank goodness you guys are here" said Becky

All of the heroes charge forward and engage the robotic monster. Lincoln hails down a barrage of icicles, Luna and Dana send ice blasts and they even throw a medium sized glacier at it

Leni pins the beast down using vines and then she plugs it's horns using suction cup flowers, Becky flies under it and tries to burn it's underbelly, Susnet throws bolts of red energy and hitting it on its left eye and Neil jumps onto the robot, ignoring the spikes, and punches a hole on its back

"Keep distracting it!" yelled Neil, then goes inside the robot, everyone fights it off, and then Lori/Volcana arrives and sends a lava rock to smash onto its tail

Suddenly the robot starts to malfunction again, its eyes start to flicker and its mouth starts to pour out oil like its barfing "Eew!" everyone says

Then it stops and collapses on the ground, they look around for Neil, then they hear a strange clamoring sound, they all head to the rear end

And coming out of the Robo-Dino-freak's butt was Neil himself, coming out, like how a rhino gives birth

Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Dana, Becky and Sunset re grossed out by this and Lori is taking a video of it

Finally Neil comes out and is covered in sticky oil "I live!" yells Neil "More like reborn" said Lori

They all look at the robot "where did this thing even came from?" asked Neil "And why does it look like a dinosaur that deserves to be wiped out by an asteroid?" asked Lincoln, they all agreed with what Lincoln just said

"I think I can answer that" said Luan as she comes out of hiding, then a small helicopter lands down and Lisa and Darcy come out "Same here" said Lisa

All of the birthday patrons give their side of the story, but Luan and Lisa's was more believable

"I was trying to make a dinosaur using my balloon skills, but then something fell from the sky and landed right behind me" said Luan

"We all thought it was all part of Luan's act, but as it turns out, it wasn't" said Lisa

"It was really scary! But at least you guys came and saved us! Best birthday ever!" said Darcy in cheer

This was an odd thing for a little girl to just say, but she was right, she got to see heroes fight off a robot that attacked and ruined her birthday

Lisa then approaches the robot "I have no idea what this is, perhaps you should take it to FutureTech, Martin may provide the answers you need" said Lisa

They all agreed to this, Neil was the one with demonic dragon powers, so he had to carry the monster machine and Lincoln made the call to martin that they were headed to FutureTech

Lisa and Luan couldn't leave, the stage may be a wreck but they still wanted to make sure that Darcy and her guests were unharmed

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and Victor scan the robot "Well, this is definitely the most disturbing schematics I've ever seen" said Martin as he swipes on his tablet "it's almost like, it was built for destruction"

"So, any known origin of where it came from?" asked Lori

Victor then pries something from the side of the robot's messed up face "this thing" said Victor. He throws the metal piece onto the floor in front of them

They all gather around and look at the words "If found, please return to the original owner Hannibal McFist, owner of McFist industries" said Leni

"Well, now we know who it belongs to" said Dana "Luan said it fell from the sky, so it must be from another dimension" said Becky

"But where?" said Neil, they all looked at the wrecked beast, then they see Martin plug in his laptop to the head of the robot "Okay, we got footage!" said Martin

They all gathered to him "You got something dude?" asked Luna "I was able to bypass all of its codes and servers" said MartinThe screen then changes and they see from the robots point of view, a school and two ninja's fighting it "Now those guys are cool" said Lincoln "They must be the heroes of that world" said Sunset

Then they see the robot start to disappear and nearly go static, but Lincoln notices something "Stop it there!" said Lincoln

Martin pauses it and they look to the far left of the robots vision, on the school roof, was a ninja, almost like the other two, but judging by the way he looks, he must be superior

"That guys literally looks serious" said Lori "He seems like a master to them" said Sunset "Kinda cool and relaxed like" said Luna "Who is that guy?" asked Neil

"I think I can help" they all turn around and see Gyro, The Guardian of the Multiverse was there "He's a guardian just like me" said Gyro

They were all shocked to hear this, they all know that Charmcaster is the guardian of the Omniverse, but another guardian besides them was even more surprising

"So, this robot's a bad guy?" asked Neil "Yes, as you see in their world, for eight hundred years Norrisville has been protected by a ninja, the only one who can defeat any robot or monster powered person" said Gyro "I'm sorry monster powered person?" asked Neil

"Whenever someone in the town feels upset, sad, depressed or any emotion of negativity, the sorcerer who has been locked at the bottom of the school sends his dark powers outward and turns the person into a monster, or what they call it there 'Get Stank'd' and you do not want to get Stank'd" said Gyro

"Why is there an evil sorcerer locked beneath the school?" asked Luna

"He's been down there for eight hundred years and the only one who can beat him is the ninja, but that final battle has not arrived yet, so it's the ninja's fight" said Gyro "But we saw two ninja's" said Leni

"Yes you did, because a series of very unfortunate events made the ninja lose himself, therefore nearly ending his life, thank goodness the Shinobi came and saved him" said Gyro "You mean the guy who's also a guardian?" asked Neil

"Exactly" replied Gyro "Whoa, I heard that Shinobi's are higher ranked than ordinary Ninja's" said Lincoln

"Well I sent that guardian after his training was finished, and he became a close ally to the first ninja, but as it turns out there has to be a new ninja, in which is chosen by one who has not been Stank'd, a freshman" said Gyro "Wait a minute! So Freshman teens are being given the opportunity to be the ninja hero?" asked Lori

"Yes" said Gyro "And to answer the other question from before, well a second ninja is only chosen by someone who is willing to aid the ninja after all of the good he's done, or in this case perhaps a lover" said Gyro "And that happened three hundred years ago"

"So, now you know of this other world and it's situation" said Gyro, they were all shocked and amazed by this world with two ninja heroes against an evil force that wishes to bring chaos

"Well, we should probably send this thing back to them" said Martin

"Have you or the Shinobi ever figured out who is sending these robots?" asked Lincoln "Sadly, no, we believe that we have to try and let them deal with the conflict ahead, we are just there to act as a last resort help for when things escalate" said Gyro

""It is pretty much their destiny, but I fear they might face an even greater foe, one that could result in a dangerous situation" said Gyro, he then looks to the heroes who understand where this goes "So, who's ready for a trip to Norrisville?"

To be continued …..

**Finally made the Norrisville chapter and this is for all you who know the cartoon from Disney XD, hope you guys love it and be ready for next chapter, This chapter is in link with my other story "A Fresh Restart" as always, please leave a review**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja is the property of Disney and Disney XD**


	46. Ch46 What the Juice? part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 46: What the Juice? Part 2**

(Norrisville High)

Randy and Morgan along with their team, the dancing fish had just finished their dance practice routine.

"We are gonna kill it next week at the dance battle!" said Ashley. "The other dance groups can't keep up with us!" said Rebecca.

"Easy there ladies! Too much pride could spell disaster if something bad happens" said Randy. "Like if one of you gets upset and then gets stank'd into a monster" said Morgan. The dance crew realized they were right.

Suddenly the school starts to shakes and they hear screams from outside. They all look out of the window to see a monster wreaking havoc.

"Wonder what made Bucky go all stank now?" asked Randy. "We should stop him before ….. (Principals car gets destroyed) ….. That happens" said Morgan.

The two teens run off and change into their ninja forms and smoke bomb to the fight.

(Ninja's Zone dance club)

The Shinobi is busy looking at all of the offer notes from Hannibal McFist "No way in hell am I going to side with this shoob!" said the Shinobi.

"Well you seem rather occupied" said Gyro from the balcony. The Shinobi puts the letters down and turns around to face the guardian.

"Don't you ever knock?" asked Shinobi. "Why would I when I can just make a grand entrance" replied Gyro.

"Why are you here guardian?" asked Shinobi. "Whoa! Let's not get too serious here" said Gyro.

"You're presence being here makes it serious, so what do you want?" said the Shinobi.

"One of the robots your ninja's were battling a few days ago ended up in Royal Woods" said Gyro.

The Shinobi is shocked by this news. "So the monster robot ended up in your world and made chaos! That sounds like it" said the Shinobi.

"Yes, the robot is here, along with the Royal Defenders" said Gyro. Now this caught the Shinobi's attention.

"Why are they here?" asked the Shinobi. "They just wanted to see what this world is like and maybe help out in stopping some crimes" replied Gyro "Nothing too serious"

The Shinobi didn't like where this was going. "So they're not here to stop the man who's been ending out these mechanical monsters?" asked the Shinobi.

"I told them that the final battle between the two ninja's and the sorcerer was not their fight, they fully understood it" said Gyro

The Shinobi smiles and brings out two glasses and a bottle of wine "Let's talk about things going on right now, before I change my mind and cut you down" said the Shinobi. "If you insist" replied Gyro as he takes a seat on the couch and takes a glass of wine.

"So, is Deathwing here?" asked the Shinobi as he pours the wine into the glasses. "Sadly no, he had urgent business to do in his home country in the Philippines" replied Gyro.

The Shinobi hands gyro a glass "Of course, since he is within the body of your greatest ally, but why isn't he here?" asked the Shinobi.

"Like I said, he had something else urgent to deal with, that's why he only sent Lincoln, Luna, Lori, Leni, Dana, Becky and Sunset. And they're being watched over by Victor since Sergei and Leon are still helping Remy in the fairly odd world" replied Gyro.

At this point the Shinobi was confused. "You know what, tell me what happened on your journeys and don't leave out anything" said the Shinobi as he drinks his glass.

(Norrisville downtown)

Lincoln is riding his vulture bike through the streets of the town and sporting his hero outfit, Luna and Leni are walking around the city just window shopping and Lori, Sunset, Dana and Becky are at the Norrisville mall shopping, as usual.

Victor is watching over them through the communication system. A forward base and a great gate have been built on the outskirts of town. Completely undetected by McFist industries.

"Nothing wrong on my patrol" Lincoln says to his comms. "Me and Leni got nothing as well" said Luna. "We're still at the mall" said Lori.

"Once we're all done meet at the park, victor said he'll pick us up there" said Lincoln. The others responded to agree with him before they go back to doing their own thing.

Just then Lincoln notices on a TV screen at a store, he sees a monster attack happening at Norrisville high. "So the trouble has already begun" Lincoln says to himself. He revs up his bike and drives off towards the school.

Luna, Leni, Lori, Susnet, Dana and Becky also see this and decide it was time to help out.

(Norrisville High)

As it turns out, the ninja's need a lot of help. The entire band of the school has been stank'd into monsters!

"How did all of this happened?!" asked Shinja as she dodges Flute girl. "Something made all of these band geeks into monster geeks! But what?!" asked Ninja as he makes Bucky trip.

Unbeknownst to them a robot weasel was watching them from the trees and the one controlling it was Viceroy.

"This robo-weasel is a great invention of mine" said Viceroy. "You mean my greatest invention!" said McFist.

"Sure it is sir" replied Viceroy in annoyance/ "Now, tell me how it works again" said McFist. Much to Viceroy's annoyance.

"This robot has the ability to change its shape into any of the students of the school and with the right plan have it transform into each band member and have them turn on each other" said Viceroy.

Confused at what he meant? This was his plan:

The Robo-Weasel turns into Flute girl, she then insults Rachel. Then it turns into Bucky and insults Flute girl. Then turns into Rachel and insults Stevens. So pretty much have each of the band geeks turn on each other so they can get stank'd by the sorcerer. And he's loving the chaos.

"Yes! Yes! All of that chaos happening up there! And soon I will be free!" said the Sorcerer as his little rat friend hides.

The two Ninja's are trying their best to fight off the band geeks, but they notice that their just swatting the ninja's away.

"What the juice?" asked the Ninja. But they notice something else "Are they …. Fighting each other?' asked Shinja.

"Well their constant brawling is making a lot of damage to this place" said the Ninja. "We have to stop them, but they keep knocking us away" replied Shinja.

"We have to destroy their instruments to destank them" said Randy. "First we gotta rally this corral" said Shinja.

They both charge forward and try to stop them from fighting each other. But it isn't working so well. Ninja gets knocked away by Flute girl. "So not cool" said the Ninja.

Shinja tries to stop Bucky and Rachel from fighting, but instead she gets thrown to the ground hard. "Shinja!" yelled the Ninja.

She opens her eyes to see Bucky is about to punch her, but then the monster stops in mid punch.

They notice vines and red coils wrapping around Bucky. They spot the one doing it was Daydream Shimmer and Ivy/Leni. "Who is that?" asked Shinja.

Then Flute girl gets frozen onto the ground by Freezer Burn/Lincoln.

Luna Frost comes out of the ice Lincoln made and shoots out a snow blast onto Stevens.

Lori/Volcana creates a magma wall that stops Rachel from attacking the school. Then Dana/Ice and Becky/Fire fly in and together they punch Rachel hard, making her crash into Bucky.

Lincoln stops his bike in front of the ninja's "What are you two waiting for? Destank them already!" said Lincoln.

The two ninja's nod and run forward. Leni makes a vine road for them so they can move faster and Daydream Shimmer sends an energy blast to help them accelerate speed. They use their Katanas to slice Bucky's triangle.

Luna frost makes a road of ice for them so they can slide upwards and destroy Stevens' trombone.

Dana and Becky grab the two ninja's and send them towards Rachel where they destroy her Clarinet.

Next Lincoln lets them jump onto his vulture bike, Lori makes a solidified lava ramp, they jump off and destroy Flute girls' …. Flute.

"Who the heck are those guys?!" yelled McFist. "I thought the Ninja's were the only heroes around here" replied Viceroy.

"How many ninja's do we have to destroy?!" yelled Hannibal McFist in annoyance. "Sir, they do not look like Ninja's" replied Viceroy. "I know that!" yelled McFist.

The kids were now destank'd and it's sent back to the sorcerer "Don't count it out just yet ninja's!" said the sorcerer.

The heroes come together and meet the ninja's. "Thanks for the save back there" said Shinja. "It was literally the least we could do" replied Lori.

"You guys seem like a team" said the Ninja. "We're the Royal defenders, and let's just say we're not from this earth" said Dana.

This was kinda shocking to the ninja's, but then they feel the ground shake again.

"This can't be good!" said Becky. "I thought all of the Stank'd kids were Destank'd?" said Lincoln. "I guess there was one that we missed!" said Shinja.

The wall breaks down and they see a Stank'd Teressa Fowler. "Of course she was the one who got stank'd last" said the Ninja.

The monster Teressa roars angrily "Where is Heidi!" yelled the monster.

"Well now this just got more complicated" said the Ninja. The monster sees the heroes and tries to knock them away. They all dodge her attack and charge together.

(After the fight)

They were able to take down the monster and Destank the baton twirling teen. "How did all of them get stank'd like this?" asked Shinja.

Suddenly Leni touches the ground and closes her eyes, she opens them again. "Guys, there's something in that tree" said Leni pointing towards the only tree that didn't get destroyed.

"We got this!" said the two ninja's as they disappear into a smoke bomb.

"Where did they go viceroy?!" yelled McFist. "I don't know, but this doesn't look good" replied Viceroy.

Suddenly the robot weasel is kicked off of the tree and in front of the school. The two ninja's come out of the shadows "Well, well, looks like we got a weasel in the school" said the Ninja.

They all look at him confused. "What?" asked the Ninja. "Did you just make a pun?" asked Luna. The Ninja realizes he just did "I guess I did" replied the Ninja.

"You are literally as annoying as my sister right now" said Lori.

They all look towards the cowering Robo-Weasel. "I'm gonna guess, this is the thing that made them all go against each other and turn into monsters" said Lincoln.

"Seems like it kid" replied Shinja. Then the two ninja's approach the robot and bring out their swords.

The robot tries to run, but gets pinned down by Leni's vines. And with a quick strike, the Ninja's destroy the robo-weasel. "Another one bites the dust" said the Ninja.

Students then rush outside to cheer for the Ninja's and their super powered allies. And as you guess it Heidi shows up with Howard who's holding the camera.

"Heidi Weinerman here! Tell us who are you new heroes?" asked Heidi. But they don't respond to her.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Heidi. Freezer Burn then approaches the teen reporter. "Yeah, we don't do interviews with people who were responsible for the near demise of a fellow hero" replied Lincoln/Freezer Burn.

All of the students gasp in shock "Y-You heard about that?" asked Heidi nervously. But just before they know it, the Ninja and Shinja smoke bomb themselves and the Royal Defenders away.

As the smoke clears they notice they were gone.

(Top of the high school)

A smoke bomb appears and the Ninja's come out, along with the Royal Defenders.

"Okay you guys, we believe everything you just said, but the fact that you know about the Shoob incident is something we need to discuss!" said the Shinja angrily.

"How did you guys know about that?" asked the Ninja. The Royal Defenders smile and power down.

This shocks the two ninja's as they just see a bunch of teens and a kid. "What the juice?" said the Ninja.

"My name is Lincoln, these are my sisters Leni, Luna and Sunset, oh and they're our friends Lori, Dana and Becky" said Lincoln.

The ninja's look at each other and nod. They trust who they are so they damask themselves.

"Randy Cunningham" said Randy. "Morgan Lancer" said Morgan. "We're the Ninja's of Norrisville" they both say in unison.

"We know, we were told about who you guys are and what happened thanks to the guardian" said Sunset.

"The guardian?" asked Randy. Just then glowing light appears near them and coming out was the Shinobi and Gyro. "They mean me" said Gyro.

"So you two are the Ninja's, very impressive work" said Gyro. "They are learning fast and improving their skills" said the Shinobi.

"As you see, these guys are heroes from another earth and they had an intense realm battle with an evil being" said Gyro.

"Also just to be clear to you guys, I am a Guardian as well, I trained under the watchful teachings of Gyro McKenzie" said the Shinobi.

"Wait, how did you guys actually know about our world?" asked Morgan.

"Simple, giant rampaging robo-dino-freak" replied Sunset.

This was shocking news for them. "Gyro already told me about this" said the Shinobi.

"So that's where it was" said Randy. "We were close to finishing it off, until it got sucked into a portal" said Morgan. "Was anyone hurt in the battle?" asked Randy.

"No need to worry brah, we took care of it" replied Luna. "No one got hurt during the fight" said Leni.

"At least you guys destroyed it before it could do more harm" said the Shinobi. Lori and the other teens noticed how close Randy and Morgan were.

"So, you two are a couple?" asked Lori. The others were excited to hear their response.

"Well yeah we are" said Randy. "It began right after our first battle together, but we became official right after our first date" said Morgan. The two of them hold hands and look at each other.

"How old are you two?" asked Lincoln. "Well, I'm a freshman" replied Randy. "And I'm a sophomore" said Morgan.

They all gasped at this. "Now that is literally one big age gap, sort of" said Lori. "Even with that of a concern, you two look so cute together" said Dana. "Thanks girls" said Morgan.

"Well, should get back to my club" said the Shinobi. This made Randy confused, then he realized. "Y-You're the owner of the Ninja's zone dance club?!" asked Randy in shock. Morgan was also amazed by this.

The Shinobi smiles "I was wondering when you would figure it out" said the Shinobi. That's when it hit Randy and Morgan, when they were on their date there, the Bouncer recognized them and let them in.

"You told your bodyguard about us" said Morgan. "Of course I did, he also knows that I'm the Shinobi and you two are the ninja's and no need to worry, he's a good friend of mine" said the Shinobi.

Randy and Morgan sigh in relief. "Also, if you guys ever wanna hang out, my club is always open to you two" said the Shinobi. "Think of it as, your base of hideout, I also have a training yard in there, just stay away from the alcohol! You two are not ready" said the Shinobi.

"Trust us, we know we're just there for the smoothies" said Randy. "So, you guys wanna hang out with us?" asked Morgan to the Royal Defenders.

"We'd love to stay and hang out with you guys, but we have to get back home and see what's going on there" said Lincoln. "And we literally finished shopping here at your mall" said Lori. "We even got some fashion for you guys" said Dana to Lincoln, Luna and Leni.

"Thanks brah" said Luna. "Aww, you guys" said Leni. "I guess I could use something new to wear" replied Lincoln.

"There's already a FutureTech outpost outside of town, hidden from the eyes of McFist industries, as well as a great gate" said Gyro.

"You guys can come visit us if you want, maybe we can hang out there" said Sunset. "And you guys can bring your whole dancing crew as well" said Leni.

Randy and Morgan smile "Friends from another dimension" said Randy. "More like team mates from another dimension" said Morgan.

(McFist Industries. It's a large pyramid like building in the center of town)

"So, the ninja's have new hero allies?" asked the Sorcerer.

McFist is hiding behind Viceroy. "Tell him Viceroy!" said Hannibal. "Yes, it appears they have" said Viceroy.

"Hmmmm, this will be an even greater problem to deal with, they must've gotten some outside help, but from where?" said the sorcerer.

"Don't you worry, we'll find a way to stop all of them!" said McFist nervously. "So, you're not upset at all?" asked McFist.

Suddenly the building starts to shake and the sorcerer's eyes start to glow green. "He's definitely upset sir" said Viceroy.

"I AM VERY MUCH UPSET!" yelled the sorcerer. McFist and Viceroy hide behind the desk. "I swear when I get out of this rotten prison! I will destroy the ninja's and all of their allies!" yelled the sorcerer.

(Spellman Estate)

The heroes finally returned home. Lori, Dana and Becky were gonna head back to their home as well.

Gyro, Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Sunset enter the house. "We're home" said Lincoln. They notice Gwen/Mom playing with lily in the living room "Hey guys welcome back" said Gwen while Lily just giggles and tries to say horse.

"So mom, where's dad?" asked Luna. Gwen's face then turns to a frown. "He's in his office and he's not feeling happy today" replied Gwen.

The kids and the Guardian were confused. "What happened mom?" asked Leni.

Gwen looks to Gyro "I think you should be the one to talk to him" said Gwen. The guardian nods and heads upstairs.

"There's cookies in the kitchen, also Linka is hanging out with Jordan and her friends, all of your Pokémon are getting check-ups from Martin back at FutureTech" said Gwen.

The kids nod and head into the kitchen. "I hope dad is alright" said Luna. "Me too" replied Lincoln.

(Neil's office)

Gyro knocks on the door. "Come in" said Neil on the other side. Gyro enters the office and closes the door behind him. He sees Neil looking out of the window with his hands inside his pockets.

Gyro notices his clothe look a little soaked, his shoes look a little muddy and he smells like the sea. "I'm gonna guess this has something to do with hat urgent call before we went to Norrisville" said Gyro

Neil doesn't respond and just stares out the window. Gyro sighs "What happened in the Philippines?" asked the Guardian.

"A storm hit my country, multiple people drowned and they're bodies were found" replied Neil. This made Gyro feel the tension inside Neil's soul.

"And that's why you're upset? Or is there something more to this?" asked Gyro. "China" replied Neil.

Gyro was now confused "What about China?" asked Gyro. "China did nothing! All they care about was the oil in the Palawan islands!" said Neil with a slightly raised voice.

Neil then turns to Gyro with Deathwing eyes. "They have ships that were neighboring our islands, they could've helped us search for the drowned, the president made a peaceful deal with them and they didn't help us find the missing people! All they cared about was the fishing areas and the oil! We have mourning families!" yelled Neil as the entire town of Royal Woods starts to shake.

"Okay! Let's just calm down now" said Gyro. Neil takes deep breathes. "Breathe, just breathe" said Gyro.

Neil takes a seat on his chair. "Better?" asked Gyro. "Sort of" replied Neil.

"So, what are you planning to do?" asked Gyro. Neil looks at him with a strict face "I need to talk with our president" said Neil. "And if that doesn't work" Neil looks out the window "I'm gonna show that wretched country what a dragon looks like!" said Neil.

To be continued …..

**They made new allies and friends in Norrisville and the Sorcerer is now enraged by these new heroes, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also the president in this universe is not Donald Trump! (Thank goodness)**

**And if you guys are wondering "Why am I making a horrible statement towards China in this chapter?" Well if you guys wanna know, you can PM me about it!**


	47. Ch47 Friends part 1 Old Drama

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 47: Friends part 1 Old Drama**

(Spellman Estate)

It's been two days since the whole Norrisville encounter. Neil is currently coming down from his office looking at some stuff on his tablet. (Still going through the outcome of the Philippine incident)

Suddenly he hears a knock on the door. "Harv! Whos at the other side?" asked Neil.

"I suggest you find out for yourself sir. It will surprise you" said Harv.

Neil approaches the door and opens it and is shocked by who it was.

A woman as tall as Gwen, yellowish eyes, blonde hair turned into a ponytail reaching her back, wearing a light blue hoodie with a white shirt inside, blue shorts that reach her knees and light blue sneakers.

A man as tall as Neil, blue eyes, is also blonde it reaches his shoulders, wearing a cowboy hat, a pink shirt with some blue and red flowers on it, he's shirtless inside, a yellow shell necklace that looks like it was made by Hawaiians, blue shorts like the blonde female and flip flops.

Another woman, red eyes, has red hair into a pony tail as well, red strapless shirt with a brown jacket, brown pants that have some red flower marks on the waist and brown and red high heel sandals, she's also wearing red lipstick.

Another man a few inches taller than Neil, brown eyes, has tanned skin, black hair that is a bit long in the back (kinda looks like a mullet), light blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers, he also has a gap on his upper teeth.

"Gwen! We have company!" yelled Neil. Gwen comes down the stairs holding Lily. "Who's at the doo-" Gwen is shocked at who they were. "Bridgette? Zoey? Geoff? Mike?" said Gwen.

"What up girlfriend" said Bridgette. "It's been a long time huh?" said Zoey.

Geoff approaches Neil and hugs him. "Dude! It's been like what, since the wedding!" said Geoff.

"Yup, I think it was the wedding" said Mike. "I'm happy to see you guys too" said Neil as he returns the hug.

Gwen also hugs her friends. "Oh my Gosh is this your little bundle of joy?" asked Bridgette. "She is so adorable!" said Zoey. Lily giggles and laughs as they keep calling her cute names.

"Actually she's adopted by us" said Gwen. "Her name is Lily" said Neil.

"Oh yeah, the news from months ago about the whole family case thing" said Mike. "So the kids involved form the case are your kids now?" asked Geoff.

"You got that right guys" said Gwen. "Lincoln, Lune, Leni, Linka, Sunset, Timmy and Lily" replied Neil.

"Whoa, so the whole dimensional hero's thing is also true" said Zoey. "Guess word gets out fast here" said Neil.

"So, where are your other kids?" asked Mike. "I wanna meet the cool guys!" said Geoff.

"They're actually in the backyard, probably having a small Pokémon battle" said Gwen.

"Alright! Let's go see them, dudes!" said Geoff. "Calm down there man" said Mike.

"Still the most partying type?" asked Gwen. "He still is" replied Bridgette.

They all arrive in the backyard to see Lincoln going up against Sunsets Eevee and the victory went to Absol. Luna, Leni, Timmy and Linka along with Jordan were watching them clash. Poof is taking a nap upstairs.

"You did well out there Eve" said Sunset to her Pokémon. "Good battle sis" said Lincoln. "You're Eevee is also doing well" said Absol. "Thanks bro" said Sunset as her Eevee barks in response.

Suddenly they all turn around to see Neil, Gwen, Lily and some other people.

"Hey guys, looks like your Pokémon are doing well" said Neil. "We were thinking of having a battle with Dana and Becky's Eevee's but they were preoccupied by their shopping at the mall" said Luna.

"So, who are these guys dad?" asked Leni. "Kids, I'd like to introduce you guys to the former cast of … Total Drama" said Neil.

They were a bit confused at first, but then they remembered something that Gwen told them. "You mean the horrible game show" said Leni.

"The one with all of the crazy obstacle stuff" said Luna.

"The one where mom came from" said Lincoln and Linka.

"That is barely worth it if it wasn't for the cash prize" said Timmy.

"The nightmare game show where contracts are hard to fight out of" said Jordan.

"And I'm gonna guess those guys are friends of mom's" said Sunset.

"You guys guessed right" said Bridgette "I guess I'm your auntie Bridgette.

"I'm Zoey and this guy is Mike" said Zoey. "Hey kids" greeted Mike.

"And I'm you surf loving Uncle Geoff! What is happening my little dudes?!" said Geoff.

They all greeted each one of them. "We have a lot of catching up to do" said Neil. "A lot of catching up to do" replied Gwen still holding a giggling Lily.

Later in the living room, Neil brings them sandwiches with Leni's help.

"So you're a musician and a superhero? That is totally awesome!" said Geoff. "I like making music, but after certain family incidents I still have a lot to do to maintain my status as my little bro's top sis" said Luna as she ruffles Lincoln's hair.

"I think it's kinda sweet on how you two share such a strong sibling bond" said Bridgette.

"And I kinda think these animal's you guys have are pretty cool" said Bridgette as she strokes the chin of Gabite.

"They are from another world actually" said Neil. "And Linka as well" said Neil. They tell them of the situation that Linka endured.

"Now that is way harsh" said Mike. "And I though being in a game show with Chris McClain was horrible" said Bridgette. "Oh you poor thing" said Zoey with concern.

"It's okay now, I'm glad I have a new family" said Linka as she hugs Leni. Leni hugs her in return.

"Same goes with Timmy, full child neglect ion from his so called parents" said Neil. "At least he forgave his mom, since she was just dragged into some of it" said Gwen.

"I'll be with my original mom once her five year sentence is done" said Timmy. "Gotta respect your passion of forgiveness little dude" said Geoff.

"I totes love the outfits you guys are wearing! And the red strapless shirt really suits you Zoey" said Leni. "Thanks Leni, I heard that you have a good eye in fashion" said Zoey.

Then Gwen realized something. "How are the others? You know Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Tyler, Beth, Noah, Cameron and Izzy" said Gwen. "Yeah, I haven't heard from them in a long while" said Neil.

"Well, Beth is having a fun time in Paris with Leshawna and her sister" said Bridgette.

"Owen and Noah are still competing in multiple other game shows and I think they're gonna add Izzy into the mix and we all know how crazy that's gonna be" said Geoff.

"Cameron is getting a scholarship at Harvard" said Mike. "Lindsay and Tyler are dating and Lindsay is trying her best to improve her low leveled mind" said Zoey.

"So, this Lindsay person is kinda dumb?" asked Leni. "In a way, yeah" replied Bridgette. "Wow, just like me from before" said Leni.

Zoey looks to Gwen. "So, you don't wanna know how Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro and Scott are doing?" asked Zoey.

"Or the others" said Mike. Gwen sighs in defeat. "I'm still not in good terms with that back stabbing so-called friend Courtney. "And I'm pretty sure Duncan is still in jail" said Neil.

"Actually he gets out of prison next month" said Mike. You could easily hear a car crash inside Neil and Gwen's head. They're both trying to make a smile. "Wow! That's just great!" said Neil in slight anger. "Yeah! Duncan, released!" said Gwen.

Bridgette, Geoff, Mike and Zoey could see how tense they were. "Yup, you guys still don't like Duncan" said Mike.

"Still how are the others?" asked Gwen. "Well, Alejandro and Heather are living in Monte Carlo, they enjoy their new lives as owners of a restaurant" said Bridgette.

"Dakotazoid and Sam are living happily in japan, something about a monster acting career there" said Geoff.

"I'm afraid to ask what that means" said Jordan.

"Lightning is still his normal sports ego self, he did suffer an injury in football I think" said Mike.

"I thought Lynn was the meat headed one" said Lincoln.

"Brick still owns the new flower shop with his mom and Joe teamed up with Eva and now they're the new trainers in military school" said Zoey.

"Cody is traveling around the world after all of his medical problems were gone, but he's being followed. He posted picture of himself next to the Great Wall of China and behind him was Sierra" said Bridgette.

"She's still stalking him as usual" said Gwen. "That is so creepy" said Neil. "Totes creepy" said Leni.

"There's still no sign or any report on Zeke" said Geoff. "And Scott is doing well by himself, all lonely at his family's farm" said Zoey.

"Maybe I can get McKenzie to track down freaky Zeke" said Neil. "Scott still misses Courtney I guess" said Gwen.

"The twins Katie and Sadie are trying to become the entourage for Justin" said Bridgette. "I have no idea where Dawn is or B" said Zoey. "Trent and Harold didn't fare well with a music record deal, but they're still making music at some restaurants" said Geoff. "DJ is planning on entering Master Chef one day" said Mike.

"Sounds like everyone is either falling on hard times" said Neil. "Or making it big" said Gwen.

Then Gwen sighs. "So, how's Courtney?" asked Gwen.

They all looked at each other with nervousness. "Courtney is a ….. She got ….. Well" Bridgette decided not to say anything.

This made Neil and Gwen confused. "Guys, what happened to Courtney?" asked Gwen. They're kids were also confused by this.

"Well, she was fired from her new job in the New York Stock Exchange" said Mike.

"Then she got fired from being a teacher in a university" said Zoey.

"She got fired from her job at a small business company" said Bridgette.

"Then she tried to work at an ice cream shop and well you guys know where that turns" said Geoff.

Neil just shakes his head in disappointment and Gwen just looks down in in disappointment as well.

"She can't really control her temper can she" said Neil. "Or her ability to try and take control" said Gwen.

Lincoln decided to speak up "So, where is Courtney now?"

"She's doing well, living on her own, and getting a job, as an ……. Intern …. At a news station in BBC" said Bridgette.

"Wait a minute! Intern?!" said Neil. "She went back to College?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, she wanted to go back because she wanted to become smarter and more improved for new future jobs" said Zoey. "She's feeling really messed up" said Geoff.

Neil, Gwen and their kids kinda felt bad for her, but Gwen still remembers how controlling and devious she was once on Total Drama.

Neil only met her once and she wasn't quite the nice type. "So she's the one falling on hard times I guess" said Neil. "She pretty much is" replied Mike.

"Well, how about you guys?" asked Gwen.

"Well, me and Geoff are doing well with the beach club and teaching people how to surf" said Bridgette. "I'm still the best party man for the club!" said Geoff.

"My job at the aerobics gym is doing well and my other job at the men's wear department" said Mike. "He really like to put the talent of his personalities to use and I'm doing well myself as the survival guide at a camp" said Zoey.

"Well that's pretty awesome for you guys" said Gwen.

"Wait a minute! You guys left out two others, Stacy and Anne Maria" said Neil.

Zoey didn't look quite happy to hear Anne Maria's name. "Yeah we kinda would rather not hear about her life" said Mike. "And we never heard from Stacy either" said Zoey.

Then they noticed something as off about Zoey and Mike. Jordan, Leni and Sunset were able to see it. "You two seem tense lately" said Sunset.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "What's going on with you guys?" asked Neil.

Zoey then showed them what was on her finger, which made the girls gasp. "Oh my God! Zoey!" said Bridgette in amazement.

"You and Mike are getting Married?!" asked Gwen. Mike and Zoey just blush hearing that. "In a way, yeah!" replied Zoey.

"Dude! That is awesome!" said Geoff. "Mind blown!" said Neil.

"H-How? When did this happen?!" asked Gwen. "Tell us everything you guys!" said Leni. "I wanna hear this too!" said Luna.

"Well, we were going on out fifth year anniversary of dating and he brought me to a fancy Italian restaurant" said Zoey. "The owner of the place is my dad's twice removed uncle, I think" said Mike.

"We had a really nice time there, the music, the food and the ambience" said Zoey. "Then he poured me another wine into my glass and there it was" said Zoey with tears down her face. "The ring was in the glass!" hearing this made the girls gush their hearts out.

"Mike you romantic dog you!" said Neil. "Nice one dude!" said Geoff. "The best way to surprise the girl you love" said Lincoln. "Not much into the whole romance thing, but still pretty cool" said Timmy.

"And you guys all know how it all went, he asked me I said yes and now we're official!" said Zoey. The girls started crowding Zoey with more questions. Mike decided to control the situation.

"Okay guys, let's give my gal some space" said Mike. "So, when's the wedding?!" asked Leni. "on the fifth of September!" said Mike and Zoey.

"But that's almost close man!" said Neil. "Whoa!" said Geoff.

But one question sparked inside their heads. "So, who's the best man?" they both ask Mike.

"Easy, the one who I called friend, who never gave up on me! Cameron!" said Mike. This kinda made them both disappointed, but they were happy for them.

For the rest of the day they spend talking about what would it be like at Zoey and Mikes wedding, Leni even volunteered to help make Zoey's wedding dress, Neil wanted to help donate the cash needed for the place and having a security team in case the whole thing turns south real fast. (Because of the guests)

Eventually they had to take their leave, but they did tell Gwen one last thing.

(Night Time)

Gwen is already in her black pajamas, Neil is placing Lily into her crib as she's already asleep. Neil walks towards Gwen and holds her hand.

"You sure you wanna do this?" asked Neil. "You mean the big Total Drama Reunion party?" said Gwen. "I don't know."

Neil knows there will be a lot of people there, people that Gwen knows, some of them friends and some she didn't ever want to meet again. "If it makes you feel better, I'll come with you" said Neil. Gwen looks at her husband and kisses him. "Let me think about it, the reunion doesn't start till the fifth November" said Gwen.

They both decided to head to bed, she was still thinking of what might happen if she ever met the people she had to deal with during those nightmarish days.

To be continued …..

**Bringing in the old shadows of Total Drama Series into this mix, this group of chapters will be about hanging out with their friends. The next one will be about the Teenagers. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	48. Ch48 Friends part 2 New Teen Friends

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 48: Friends part 2 new friends from the realms**

(Spellman Estate, Great gate)

Outside of the Spellman house, by the great gate. Lori, Leni, Luna, Dana, Becky and Sunset are waiting.

"This could be a while" said Sunset. "I hope they're not lost or something" said Leni. "They still remember the instructions martin left behind on how to come and visit us" said Dana.

Suddenly the portal starts to glow. Coming out was Randy Cunningham, Morgan Lancer and they're crew the Dancing Fish: Sierra, Ashley, Rebecca, Maggie and Jessie.

"Glad you guys made it" said Luna. "Well it was Saturday and we decided to take a break before the big school dance off" said Randy.

The portal opens again to reveal Luna Frost (Stay Chill, Metalbrony823) "Sup dudes" said Luna Frost. This made some of them confused. "Umm, what's going on here?" asked Randy.

"No need to worry guys, she's with me" said Luna Spellman. "We're gonna be jamming for a while" said Luna Frost. "Okay then" said Morgan.

The two Luan's then went into the Spellman house leaving the others to wait for their other friends. "Well that just happened" said Becky.

The portal glows again. Coming out was Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Manson. "Glad you guys came as well, but don't you guys need to spend time with your daughter Dani?" said Leni.

Danny and Sam just smiled at they're concern. "She's spending time with the 'Grand parents', so we decided to have our fun you guys" said Danny. "We are still teenagers after all" said Sam.

The portal glows once again and reveals, Ben, Charmcaster, Kevin, Gwen and Rooke. "Looks like we've got more friends from the other side" said Sunset 'Whoa, that sounded like the name of a song' Sunset said to her thoughts.

"We brought Rooke along so he didn't feel lonely back in our world" said Ben. "And I wanted to know how exactly do 'human teenagers' have fun" said Rooke.

Lori and the others looked at Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster. "Let's just let him tag along guys" said Kevin.

"Okay then, let's get this all teens hang out started!" said Lori. They all agreed and followed them to their vehicles. Leni with her Ford Edsel, Lori with Veronica and Kevin did bring his car.

They all drove off towards Royal Woods. While Chunk's van passes by them and heads towards the Spellman house.

The Van stops and Sam comes out. "Call me if you need a ride home Sam" said Chunk. "Sure thing Chunk and thanks for the ride" said Sam. "A friend of Luna's is a friend of mine" said Chunk as he drivers off.

Sam then walks towards the door, which is then opened by Harv. "Thanks Harv" said Sam. "My please Miss Sharp" replied Harv.

Sam passed by the living room where she sees Gwen and Lily in the living room reading some learning books. "Hey there Mrs. Spellman" said Sam. "Oh Hey Sam, Luna is upstairs with another friend" said Gwen.

This made Sam kinda confused. "Okay then" said Sam as she heads upstairs. She does have a small run in with Neil.

"Hey Sam, Luna's in her room, she has a friend over as well" said Neil. "Okay thank for the intel Mr. Spellman" said Sam as she heads to Luna's room and Neil heads to his office.

Sam opens the door and enters. "Okay GF let's get this jam session …. To a …… start?" said Sam as she looks in disbelief.

There were in fact two Luna's in the room. One dressed in her usual attire and the other one looking like Luna Frost.

"Oh hey Sam" said both Luna's. Sam is completely confused by this and passes out. "Oh boy" said Luna. "Is she gonna be okay?" asked Luna Frost.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Carol, Whitney, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel, Fiona and Teri are waiting by the food court. "Where are they?" asked Mandee. "It's been twenty minutes and their still not here" said Jackie.

"You think their cars broke down?" said Fiona. "Depends, is it traffic in town?" asked Miguel.

"Come on guys, let's be patient they'll come" replied Teri. Suddenly they spot Lori, Leni, Susnet, Dana and Becky, with some other teens with them.

"Whoa! They were right when they said they were gonna bring some company" said Whitney. "A lot of company" said Carol.

They all stood from their seats and approached the large group of teens. "Hey guys sorry we were late" said Lori. "We had to drive by a road that was being rebuilt" said Sunset.

"So these are the other teens and friends from the other dimensions?" asked Jackie. "Yup, these are the ones" replied Leni.

They all introduced themselves to each other. "Well now that we're literally accustomed to each other, what's say we start shopping?" asked Lori. The girls all started to agree. "This was not what I was expecting" said Kevin.

"Come on guys, it could be fun" said Randy. "We might even get to judge on the outfits they wear" said Ben. Kevin was still unamused. "Is there a place where I can get some car parts here?" asked Kevin.

"I thought you were more accustomed to the vehicular parts to that of alien tech?" asked Rooke. "I know, but I just wanna see this world's version of car maintenance" said Kevin.

"I see, perhaps I will join you" said Rooke. "Now we're talking!" said Kevin as he and Rooke high five,

The others just look at them confused. "Leave it to Kevin Levin to do what he wants at the mall" said Gwen. "So anyone knows where they sell car parts?" asked Kevin.

"Second floor, next to the Housewares stuff" replied Miguel. "Thanks, we'll meet you guys for lunch" said Kevin. "I do hope they have meatball subs here" said Rooke. The two of them head off.

"Well, we should get to shopping girls" said Carol. Charmcaster looks to Ben. "You don't have to come if you want" said Charmcaster.

"Actually I wanna see if they have any cool green or black shirts and jackets or hoodies" said Ben. "Same here" replied Randy. "Could like to see something new as well" said Danny.

"Well, at least there are some guys here who wanna tag along, let's go then" said Teri.

"Wait a minute, what about Chaz and Joey? Aren't they coming along too?" asked Leni. "Turns out Joey got detention for accidently sleeping in class the other day" said Jackie. "And Chaz is working at the other clothing department" said Mandee.

"Oh yeah, I remember he said something about buying a limited edition something online" said Dana. "So I guess he needs the extra cash" said Becky.

"What about Luan? Didn't she want to join in as well?' asked Sunset. "Sorry Sunny, but she has a birthday gig to attend to" replied Lori.

"Well, that's a bit disappointing, but still let's get to shopping" said Sunset.

"After this me and the girls wanna go and check out if they have any cool sports shoes for dancing" said Morgan.

"Do they have some kind of gothic like place here?" asked Sam. "Sign me up for that as well" said Charmcaster.

"I wanna check out the book stores here later" said Gwen. "Wow! Looks like we all have our differences here" said Fiona. They all head to Reiningers for some clothes shopping.

(Spellman Estate)

Sam flutters her eyes open. She was now on Luna's bed and she gets up. "Sammy! You're awake" said Luna with joy.

"Yeah, is it just me or did I see two of you?" asked Sam. Luna then smiles nervously. "Yeah about that" Luna turns to her side and Sam sees sitting on the chair, looking like Luna in her hero form was another Luna Frost. "Sup" said Luna Frost.

Sam just looks in confusion. "Okay, what is going on here? Did that Martin dude clone you?" asked Sam in shock.

"No Sammy Babe, she's from another dimension, remember what I told you about the whole Evil Lincoln battle that happened?" said Luna.

Sam was trying to figure out what she meant. Then she remembered about the Luna who was looking for her Lincoln. "Okay now I remember" said Sam.

"So, we're all jamming out together?" asked Sam. "I guess we are" said Luna. "So we have two guitarists and one drummer" said Luna Frost.

"Okay then dudes! Let's do this thing!" said Luna as she grabs her purple axe. Luna Frost has her snowflake style Axe and Sam gets on the drums. "This is so weird right now" said Sam. They all started performing sweet beats and jams together, but Sam couldn't help but blush seeing two of the girls she loves.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Rooke and Kevin exit the car parts store. "Well, this place wasn't as great as any alien parts and assembly place" said Kevin. "Yes, but it still was very unimpressive seeing the, how would you call it, vintage stuff" said Rooke. "Can't argue with that" replied Kevin.

The girls have already finished shopping for clothes, same with Miguel, Danny, Ben and Randy they even got to judge the girls on what they wore.

Afterwards Randy, Morgan and the Dancing fish headed for the sports shoes department, Ben, Charmcaster, Danny and Sam headed for the Gothic store and Gwen headed for the book store, she did run into Kevin and Rooke who joined her as well.

Lori and the other teens decided to go to where Chaz was working and then check on ladies foot wear.

Afterwards they all met up at the food court.

"Look like you girls got a lot of stuff" said Kevin.

"We kinda did, so how did you guys go?" asked Sunset.

"Me and Kevin were less to say impressed about what we've seen" said Rooke. We did run into Gwen and decided to go check on the book store as well" said Kevin. "At least you two were interested in that" said Gwen.

"Didn't know there were very impressive shoes here" said Randy. "We kinda got a couple, or more" said Randy as he and Morgan as well as the dancing fish showed them their bags of sports shoes.

"Wow! Now that is literally a lot!" said Lori in shock. The others were also shocked by their buy.

"There was a lot of Gothic things to find" said Sam. "Didn't know those places had so many coffins" said Danny. "It was cool I guess, but they could at least use more dark renaissance style to make it look good" said Charmcaster. "I'm more freaked out from the shrunken heads" said Ben.

"Well, now that we're here, let's see what we all want for lunch" said Carol. They all went to get the food they order. They did leave someone in charge of watching all of their stuff. Rooke and Kevin.

"Didn't think we were reduced to shop watchmen" said Kevin. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" said Rooke.

Soon they did return with their food and Rooke was shocked at the meat ball subs they ordered. "So they do sell meatball subs here!" said Rooke in excitement.

"They have some smoothies here as well" said Ben. "I decided to just get a salad" said Sam.

As they all were ready to eat their lunch, they also shared some of the stories of the adventures they had in their worlds.

(Spellman Residence)

After having a 45 minute Jam session. Both Luna's and Sam decide to head downstairs for something to eat and drink. "That was awesome you guys" said Sam. "I guess being in sync with your other version is way cooler" said Luna. "Gotta agree with you dude" said Luna Frost.

Afterwards they went back upstairs to have some girl talk time. "So, how's it going in your world?" asked Luna.

"Well, I did have a fight with this crazy hair stylist lady, she shaved off Lori's hair" said Luna Frost.

"That's terrible! Is she okay?" asked Sam in worry. "Lori's not really feeling good, luckily Lola has a wig for her" said Luna Frost.

"But why would she just do that to Lori? What's her deal anyway?" asked Luna. "Turns out she was an old rival of my mom, guess she still had some crazy grudge against her" replied Luna Frost.

"Wow! Now that is crazy!" said Sam. "She got hurt real bad form her own experimental hair care products" said Luna Frost.

"That could only mean trouble dude" said Luna. "She's got a point" said Sam. "It's okay guys, if she does come back I'll be waiting for her" said Luna Frost with determination.

"Now, beside me, what about you guys?" asked Luna frost. "You two a thing?" asked Luna Frost to Luna and Sam. The two girls blush hearing that.

"Yeah, we kinda are" replied Luna. "Wow, me and my Sam are just friends, but I do have a crush on this guy who moved into Royal Roods, his name is Mason" replied Luna Frost.

"I guess we all have our own different relationships, no matter what dimension" said Luna.

"So, have you two kissed or done anything beyond that?" asked Luna Frost. This made Luna and Sam blush even more.

"Well, we have been doing a lot of making out" said Sam. "And there was this one time me and Sam were making out in the living room and we didn't know that my dad was there the whole time, it was awkward" replied Luna.

"Yeesh! Now that must've been embarrassing" said Luna Frost. "By the way, Luna Frost, how did you get your powers?" asked Sam. "Well, be ready my love birds for this is a story you guys gotta here" said Luna Frost. (Look for the story Stay Chill by Metalbrony823 to know more)

(Royal Woods Mall)

"Wow, now that has got to be the most extraordinary way to save your planet" said Rooke. "An army of ghosts, to make the whole earth translucent!" said Charmcaster.

"That must've been tough on you for using that much power" said Sunset. "It was, but we were able to avoid the Disasteroid" said Danny. "And I had my very first passionate kiss from you" said Sam as she looks to Danny lovingly.

The others couldn't help but just feel their hearts gushing out for the ghost boy and the Goth. "And I thought Ben and I were more like that" said Charmcaster, which made Ben blush. "Or me and Cunningham" said Morgan.

They all shared more amazing stories of what they've done, some gossip and a few laughs. Then they all decided to have some fun at Ketchum Park.

(Spellman Estate)

Luna Frost finished telling them of what she's been doing in her world. "So you and Lincoln, were in the bathtub, together" said Luna. "Well it wasn't anything romantic, just a brother and sister thing" replied Luna Frost.

Luna Frost did kept a short glance at how Sam was looking at her "See something fascinating there Sam?" asked Luna Frost.

This made Sam snap out of it. "Sorry, it's just when I see you, you kinda look like my Luna here, well in her hero form and both of you just look smokin' right now" said Sam.

Luna was blushing form what her GF just said and decided to inch closer to her. Sam notices this and she also inches closer and soon enough they both start passionately making out.

They completely forgot that Luna Frost was in the same room looking at them. 'Yup, really are I love with each other' Luna Frost said to her thoughts.

(Ketchum Park)

The teens from Spells, Louds, phantoms, Aliens and Ninja's are all enjoying their talk-to-talk moment in the sunny day.

Kevin, Ben, Rooke, Randy, Sam and Danny decided to have some Frisbee fun time, Gwen and Charmcaster are reading on arcane enchantments and Lori and the others just have some teenage chats on their relationships and stuff.

All of a sudden police sirens are heard from a distance. They all look at each other and smile. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Going Ghost!" said Danny. "Its Hero time!" said Ben. "Time to go Ninja!" said Randy and Morgan. "Let's go be heroes!" said Lori, Leni, Dana and Becky. Charmcaster, Gwen, Rooke, Kevin and Sam Manson also decided to join in.

The other teens just look in awe. "Now that is one big Teen Hero Team!" said Carol. The others nod in agreement.

The heroes then went off to stop the trouble. Turns out it was more than just one trouble. A house Building caught fire, but it was just a diversion for a bank robbery and a jewel robbery.

But with more than just the Royal Defenders, they were able to mop up the mess and deliver some justice.

(Spellman Estate)

The teen's group went back to the great gate. Same with the two Luna's and Sam. "We hope you guys can come by and hang out with us next time" said Dana.

"That would be awesome" said Morgan. "I could come back and see if they have any leather jackets in gothic style" said Sam.

"And it was pretty awesome teaming up with all of you" said Ben. "Never felt any better in my life!" said Randy.

"Let's rock and roll someplace with both our Lincoln's sometime" said Luna. "Now that sounds like a plan" said Luna Frost. "I also can't believe how you tow made out with each other, and how long it took" said Luna Frost with a wink.

Luna and Sam kinda blush a little. The others were kinda confused by this. "Maybe we can all hang out next time, even you two Luna's and you can bring Sam along" said Leni.

"That sounds like a rad idea Leni" said both Luna's. They both look at each other and laugh.

They all said their goodbye to each other and one by one, they returned to their respectful dimensions.

"That was fun, I wonder what Lincoln and his group of friends did while we were hanging out?" asked Lune. "Well they must've done something cool together" said Sunset. "I can't wait to tell the others what we did!" said Leni.

But the Story of Lincoln and his group of friends is for another time.

To be continued ……

**And there you go. The chapter of the Teens from other realms hanging out. I hope you all liked this one. The next chapter will be about Lincoln and the younger kids from other realms hanging out. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Luna Frost "Stay Chill" is the property of MetalBrony823.**


	49. Ch49 Friends part 3 Youngblood's

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 49: Friends part 3 Youngblood's**

(Spellman Estate, takes place before the teens wait for their friends)

Lincoln, Timmy and Linka are waiting outside of the great gate along with Lincoln's Vulture bike and Absol.

"I hope they get here soon, the teens will be waiting for their friends as well" said Linka. "They'll be here" replied Timmy.

"So, did you tell her about the whole hang out we're all having bro?" Lincoln asked Timmy. "I did and she asked her parents if it was okay" replied Timmy.

Suddenly the portal glows and coming out was: Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2, Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 and Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5.

"Wow! This place already looks amazing!" said Kuki. "Numbuh 3, we just left the gate, we haven't really seen everything yet" said Hoagie. "I know that silly, I'm just trying to be nice" said Kuki.

The three KND operatives spotted Lincoln and two of his siblings.

"Whoa! I think I'm seeing double!" said Hoagie. "Or maybe she's a clone!" said Kuki. "What in the heck is going on here kid?" asked Abigail.

"Guys, this is my adopted (sort of) Twin sister, Linka" said Lincoln. "Hi there" greeted Linka.

"And this little bro of mine is my adopted brother Timmy" said Lincoln. "Sup" greeted Timmy.

"I'm gonna guess this has something to do with other worlds and junk" said Abigail. "You guessed correctly" replied Linka.

Lincoln notices something was wrong. "Umm, where's Nigel and Wally? And didn't Rachel say she wanted to hang out too?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Numbuh 1 is on a lone guy mission" said Hoagie.

"Numbuh 4 got detention for accidently hitting the principal's car with a giant water balloon" said Kuki. "To be fair numbuh 4 missed the real target. Toiletnator" replied Hoagie.

"And Rachel is on a mission down at sector F, something about Snake ties on the loose" said Abigail.

"Oh man, that must be intense" said Timmy. "We heard all about all the missions you guys do" said Linka.

"Thanks, we try are hardest" said Hoagie. "So When do we go and hang out like kids?!" asked Kuki all excited.

"Hold on there Kuki, we have to wait for others" said Lincoln. They all nodded in agreement and waited with them.

Suddenly the portal opens again. Coming out was a Hover craft with Jimmy Neutron, his dog Godard, Sheen and Carl ….. And Cindy and Libby?

The Hover craft landed down and the kids got out. "Hi Lincoln!" said Sheen. Suddenly they all revert their eyes to the one kid they haven't seen in a long while.

"Timmy!" said Cindy and Libby. "Small headed Jimmy!" said Carl and Sheen. "Nice to see you again Turner" said Jimmy.

"Thanks guys, but I'm not a Turner anymore, I got adopted by the Spellman's, well only temporary" replied Timmy.

"Also, you guys can stop calling me small headed Jimmy" said Timmy in slight annoyance.

"It's been so long Timmy!" said Cindy. "Have you been thinking or talking about me lately?" asked Cindy/ "Uh Oh! Here we go again" said Libby.

Jimmy suddenly looked annoyed by this. "Actually, I haven't" said Timmy.

This made Cindy a little bit confused and shocked. "W-What?"

"You see Cindy, I have my mind on other things right now. I'll explain the rest when we all hang out together" said Timmy.

Jimmy and the others nodded in response. Though Cindy was still puzzled by this. 'He doesn't wanna fight Jimmy over me?' Cindy asked her thoughts as she stands next to Libby.

"So, why did you bring Cindy and Libby here?" asked Lincoln.

"Firstly, Cindy wanted to see what this place was like and she gets really annoying when an argument starts" said Sheen.

"You mean Jimmy and Cindy get annoying when they argue" Libby corrected him. "Oh yeah, that too" said Sheen.

"Also Libby is my lady and I wanna show her the world!" said Sheen. "Yup, I had no choice but to go, that and Cindy needs some backup" said Libby.

Lincoln and the others look at them in confusion. "Did Sheen just say something from a movie?" asked Linka. "I think he did" replied Lincoln.

"We're gonna have to wait, there's one more person who'll be joining us" said Lincoln.

Then the portal glows again. Timmy smiles with excitement. Coming out was Chloe Carmichael but she was not alone. Leon and Sergei also come out.

"It's good to be back home" said Sergei. "You know it man" said Leon.

"Chloe!" said Timmy. "Hi Timmy!" said Chloe. They both run towards each other and hug. "It's good to see you again!" said Timmy. "Likewise" replied Chloe.

Leon and Sergei approach the others. "It's good to see you two again" said Lincoln and Linka at the same time.

"Well, the case with Remy is finally closed" said Leon. Timmy gets shocked hearing this and breaks the hug with Chloe.

"How is Remy Buxaplenty anyway?" asked Timmy.

"He's doing well living with a new family, he's moved out of Dimsdale and is living somewhere in Florida" replied Leon.

"His parents no longer have custody of him and the shocking part, it's almost like they barely even care" said Sergei.

Hearing this made Lincoln and Linka disgusted. Timmy on the other hand felt bad for Remy. "So is he doing well?" asked Timmy.

"Well, the family he's living with is not as wealthy as his old life, but he's okay with it" said Leon.

"He still has his fairy Juandissimo to keep him company, he even has two older siblings now" said Sergei.

"Well I'm happy for him" said Timmy. But then he noticed something was missing, then Poof appeared and also noticed something wrong.

"Umm Chloe where are my parents?" asked Poof. "Well, Cosmo and Wanda had to go back to fairy world to help Cosmo's sick mom" said Chloe.

Timmy knew what this meant. "And Wanda is having the time of her life with Mama Cosma" said Timmy.

"What do you mean Timmy?" asked Linka. "Well, you see Mama Cosma hates Wanda, but when she's sick she becomes the opposite" replied Timmy.

"She becomes nicer to Wanda?" asked Lincoln. "Yup, and Cosmo has to slave away for their bidding, but don't worry after 12 hours or so, she'll be back to protecting her son and hating Wanda" said Timmy.

"Wow! I didn't know that one, no wonder why Wanda wanted to go so badly" said Chloe.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get to hanging out guys!" said Sheen.

"You guys go on ahead, we're gonna go and surprise your dad" said Leon. "Catch you around guys" said Sergei.

"Bye Uncles Leon and Sergei!" said the three kids. "Alright you guys, let's get going" said Lincoln.

Lincoln starts up his vulture bike. Absol and Linka hop into the side car. Timmy wishes Poof to become a purple car. Timmy, Chloe and the KND kids hop aboard and Jimmy with his friends hop onto the Hover craft.

They all drive straight into Royal Woods with Lincoln leading them. At the same time they pass by Vanzilla and Luna, Leni and Sunset come out of the house and wait by the great gate.

(Ketchum Park)

Waiting by the picnic benches was Jordan along with: Lopunny, Lana (with Croagunk), Lucy (with Golbat), Haiku, Clyde, Penelope, Liam, Tabby, Rusty, Zach, Stella, Mollie, Joy, Sadie and Kat.

"Where are they?" asked Mollie. "I'm already getting bored" said Sadie. "Hey you guys be bored, while I braid Lopunny's fur" said Kat.

Lopunny actually didn't mind whatever Kat was doing. "So Lincoln, Linka and Timmy are coming here with other friends?" asked Clyde.

"Pretty much, they're from other worlds" replied Jordan. "And I'm pretty sure I know who some of them are" said Lucy. Golbat squeaks at her response.

Suddenly Jordan spots something coming. "They're here" said Jordan with excitement.

She races towards them as they park their vehicles. Lincoln turns around only to be tackle hugged by his girlfriend.

They both laugh for a while. "You just couldn't wait huh?" said Lincoln. "Sorry, your handsome face was something I couldn't resist" said Jordan.

"Yep, those two are just too smitten for each other" said Tabby. "Whoa! Now those guys really do look like they're from another dimension" said Zach.

Lincoln and Jordan break the hug and get up. "Guys these are our friends from other dimensions" said Lincoln.

"Chloe, Kuki, Hoagie, Abigail, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen" said Timmy.

"Looks like you got the band here Beautiful" said Lincoln. "Well, not all of them" said Jordan.

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy notice some weren't there. "Umm where are the others?" asked Linka

"Lola is back home dealing with a cold" said Lana. Lisa is having a play date with Darcy" said Lucy. "And Polly has roller derby practice today" said Zach.

"Dang it, I thought we were all having a kids day hang out" said Lincoln. "At least some of us are here, even Haiku" said Linka.

"I couldn't let all of you have all the fun, also I have nothing else to do today" said Haiku. "I invited her" said Lucy.

"So, what are we doing first?" asked Lana. Lincoln, Jordan and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. "Pokémon battle?" asked Lucy. "Heck yeah!" they all agreed. (Well some of them)

They all get seated by the picnic benches. "This is gonna be awesome!" said Stella.

"We've never actually seen their Pokémon battle before" said Hoagie.

"Same here" said Kat. "We finally get to see what our gal Jordan can do with her Lopunny!" said Mollie.

"I just want to see how Lucy and Golbat can fair in combat" said Haiku. "That sounded like a rhyme" said Timmy.

"Is this really necessary for them?" asked Chloe. "It's pretty much the only way for the Pokémon to improve on their skills and evolve" replied Timmy.

"This could be fascinating" said Jimmy. Godard also barks with excitement. "Let it begin! Let it Begin!" yelled Sheen.

The first battle was Jordan and Lopunny vs Lucy and Golbat. The fighting was tough and in a way extreme. But in the end it was Lopunny who stood strong.

Thankfully Linka was able to read more about Pokémon medical care and she brought with her a small Pokémon med kit, thanks to Martin that is.

The next battle was Lincoln and Absol vs Lana and Croagunk. Now this was an intense battle. Shadow balls and Mud shots were sent flying in either direction, luckily no one was caught in the crossfire.

Until finally as Absol lunges forward. Croagunk dodges and delivers a poison jab to Absol. The result, Croagunk stands victorious.

Linka rushes to Absol to tend to him. All of a sudden Croagunk starts to glow.

"It can't be" said Jordan. "Oh boy! This is it!" said Lincoln. "C-Croagunk!" said Lana.

"What's happening?" asked Jimmy. "Something awesome" said Timmy.

The glowing light fades and replacing Croagunk was "Toxicroak!" said Lana with excitement.

The others look in shock to the evolved Pokémon. "That is one big frog" said Mollie.

"I don't know if I should be grossed out or impressed" said Chloe.

"I-It changed!" said Timmy. "What in the heck is that?" asked Hoagie.

Lana then races towards Toxicroak and hugs him. "You evolved! You finally evolved!" said Lana with some tears in her eyes.

Toxicroak looks to Lana and pets her head. "Croak" said Toxicroak.

Lincoln and Absol then approaches them. "Congrats you two" said Lincoln. Lana breaks the hug and looks towards Lincoln and Absol.

"It was a good fight and you took me down with great strategy" said Absol. "Croak" replied Toxicroak.

"Maybe one day your Absol will evolve too" said Lana. "Actually my kind does not have an evolution" said Absol. "But we do have a mega form, which is hard to conjure" said Absol.

"It's okay, your still cool and awesome in my book" said Lincoln as he pets Absol's fur.

They all gather around Lana and Toxicroak. "We have a lot to explain to Lisa and the parents about this" said Lucy.

"I'm more worried on what Lola might say" said Linka. "I got the whole thing on video, you can show it to Lisa later when you get back home" said Jordan.

"So, this creature like frog is now a grown up?" asked Jimmy. "Well, in a way yes" replied Timmy.

"The whole science of Pokémon is really hard to understand" said Stella. "If I can recall what Lincoln told me, there are also rare and legendary ones" said Clyde.

"I can't wait to see Luna's Loudred evolves, though that will be for some time I guess" said Tabby. "These creatures sure are awesome" said Liam.

Suddenly they all hear a small rumbling noise. "That did not sound like thunder clouds" said Chloe.

They all turn to see Hoagie holding his stomach. "Sorry guys, guess I'm feeling hungry" said Hoagie.

Then they hear an even bigger rumbling sound. They all look at Carl. "Sorry" said Carl.

"I think it's time for lunch" said Lincoln. They all head to the picnic benches.

"Timmy, Linka, Jordan, Liam and Tabby with me" said Lincoln. They follow him back to the parking lot and help Lincoln with all of the food containers and the cooler, even Poof joins in and helps levitate some of it.

They place all of the food containers on the picnic table and open it to see an amazing assortment of food.

They all look in awe and amazement. "Whoa man!" said Sheen. "Now that is a lot of food" said Abigail.

"Our dad decided to let us pack some lunch just in case" said Timmy. "We helped him make this" said Linka.

They all looked at what was made. Chocolate and Apple Pies, Sandwiches with different condiments, Hot dogs, Fried skewered shrimps, Burgers. Homemade Pizza's and finally a dish that Stella recognizes from her home country the Philippines.

A kind of pasta with some herbs, spices and a lot of flavor. "I-Is this, what I think it is?" asked Stella. "Our dad thought you might like a little taste of home" said Lincoln. A Large bowl of Pancit Canton.

"Oh my Gosh! I haven't had this since I moved here!" said Stella.

They all dug in and enjoyed the lunch. Clyde had to agree that the Chocolate pies were even more amazing than his Nana's.

"Actually the chocolate pies were made by Leni" said Lincoln. All of a sudden they hear a car honking, they all turn to see it was Mrs. Santiago who was dropping off Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"What the?" said Lincoln. "Heyo! (Bird chirping sound)" coming from Sid. Then a bird almost crashes into her. "Maybe that was a bad idea" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, I didn't expect you and Sid to be here" said Lincoln.

"Well our mom thought it would be nice to hang around with some old pals and she's going to a baby shower from one of her old friends here at the Royal Woods Hospital" said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm here for support!" said Sid. "So who are these guys?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne, Sid, these are our friends from the other dimensions" said Lincoln. They all greeted them in response.

"Whoa! We get to hang out with Lincoln and his siblings and other worldly friends! Awesome!" said Sid in excitement.

"Is there something wrong with her?" asked Chloe. "She's always this excited" replied Linka.

"Come on and sit with us, we're all having lunch" said Jordan. "Cool, we haven't had lunch yet either" said Ronnie Anne. "Is that Chocolate Pie!" yelled Sid.

"By the way, how did you guys know we were gonna be here? And where's Bobby?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, earlier we went to your place, but your mom said that you guys were at the park and Bobby is still working at the Bodega, he wishes he could be here to hang out with his girlfriend, but he's still busy" replied Ronnie Anne. Sid tries to say something but her mouth was full of Pie.

"Sid, swallow first" said Stella. Sid does so and speaks. "What happened to him?" they all look at what she was pointing at. Toxicroak.

"Oh, well we had a Pokémon battle and my Croagunk evolved!" replied Lana. "Whoa! We must've missed a lot huh?" said Ronnie Anne.

"Okay then, now that we're all acquainted to each other, I just have one thing to ask" said Cindy. "What happened to you and your world Timmy?" asked Cindy.

Lincoln thought it was about time they all shared their stories. Timmy tells them of what has transpired when the law finally came to Dimsdale. In fact they all decided to share their adventures to each other.

Lincoln's school friends were impressed by their amazing adventures and what they all did with Lincoln and his crew of heroes.

"Whoa! Now those are some epic stories" said Stella. "Gotta admit, they do sound kinda cool" said Clyde. "Especially how you forgive your mom" said Penelope to Timmy.

"So now you're a Spellman I guess" said Libby. "And the way you kids fight evil adults is almost way better than us" said Sheen. "Well, you guys fighting alien's sounds way cooler" replied Abigail.

"So how's it going in Dimsdale?" Timmy asked Chloe. "Well, I'm the school president and I appointed Trixie as my vice president. Also she couldn't come because she has an important thing to do with the class newspaper" said Chloe.

"AJ is no longer schooling there, he advanced to high school, Chester and Sparky are doing well together, they both seem to love chasing squirrels and not just for fun" said Chloe. In Timmy's mind he knows why they chase them and it's a bit gross.

"Sanjay is planning on moving back to India and Elmer is finally gonna have his boil removed" said Chloe.

"Wow, that's a lot of changes there" said Timmy. "Everyone's doing the best they can to fix the town from all of the dumb stuff that's happened" said Chloe.

"Also Dinkelberg is thinking about running for mayor" said Chloe. "Wow! Now that is great news, I hope he does win" said Timmy.

Lincoln watches as they all enjoy having cool conversations and each other's company. 'This is turning out better than I thought' Lincoln said to his thoughts.

After an hour at the park. "I know what else we can do" said Rusty. "Let's go to the arcade"

Some of them agreed. The others would just go there to play the games that give out tickets.

They all made their way to the Vulture Bike, the Hovercraft and Poof turns into a pickup truck and they all head to Gus' Games n' Grub.

(Gus' Games n Grub)

They all made it to their destination and park their vehicles, except for Poof, he just changes back. "Alright guys! Let's get in there and have some fun!" said Timmy.

They all head inside and start going on a heck of a gaming spree. They race, blast, bank shot, dance and score in every game they could play.

Lincoln leaves the restroom and then heads back to playing. Until he hears someone whispering his name.

Lincoln looks around and sees two adults by a table with sodas. The man and woman call out to him secretly.

Lincoln gets a bad vibe from this, but just approaches them anyway. "Umm, you called me for something?" asked Lincoln.

"Hello there Lincoln, I'm Michelle" said the woman. "And I'm Doug" said the man. "And we're the hosts and producers of the America's Next Hit maker" they both say in unison.

Lincoln looks at them confused. "And why did you call me?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, you see we would like you to ask your sister if she would like to be part of our show" said Doug.

"You mean Luna?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes her, we would like to make her dream of being a big shot music star come true" said Michelle.

Lincoln looks at them with a suspicious look and realizes what they were really up to. "Yeah I'm not doing that" replied Lincoln.

"Wait what?" they both say in shock. "I know my sister Luna and she would never sell out to people like you" said Lincoln.

"W-What are you talking about kid?" said Michelle all nervous. "I'm not going through with this" said Lincoln. He then walks back to the others and play some games.

"Dang it! Now what do we do?" asked Michelle. "We have to think of something, having Luna Frost on our show could make it a big hit!" said Doug.

"We can't ask the other siblings, they'll easily figure out what we're doing" said Michelle.

"I know, we just have to think of something else" replied Doug.

Jordan then notices Lincoln come back. "Hey there handsome, everything okay?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln smiles. "Seeing you is already making me feel okay" said Lincoln. The two of them continue playing dance, dance revolution.

Haiku and Lucy could feel something happened earlier with Lincoln. But they decided to keep it to themselves.

After an hour of all out gaming, they all head to the tables and order Pizza. "Now this is what I call eating hard" said Hoagie.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Kat. "Well, I like to say Play hard and eat hard" said Hoagie. "I think you just changed the whole meaning of Work hard and play hard" said Mollie.

After a good snack they return to some gaming and then head out of the arcade. "That was the best fun I've ever had" said Sheen.

"I know and look what I got for 200 tickets" said Carl. He shows them the small sweater. "It's for my toy Llama" said Carl.

"I beat all of you at racing! I am the new racing champion!" said Sid in victory. And it is true she beat Jimmy, Sheen, Timmy, Abigail, Lincoln, Linka, Ronnie Anne, Jordan, Rusty, Zach and Tabby hands down.

"Alright let's take it easy fast and furious" said Ronnie Anne.

"I can't believe you just scored so much bank shots" said Sadie. "I don't know how I did it either" said Kuki.

"Gotta admit that was pretty cool" said Tabby. Liam looked nervous at first. Then he gave Tabby something. "This is for you" said Liam.

Tabby looks at the key chain. It was shaped like an electric guitar and had the face of Freddy Mercury on it and it can glow in the dark.

"Oh my Goodness Liam! You didn't have to do that" said Tabby. "Well I thought you might like it, I did hear you listen to the Queens songs during our date and you seemed to enjoy them" said Liam shyly.

Tabby then hugs Liam and kisses him. Some of them just Awe at the sweet sight. "This is too much positivity" aid Haiku.

Soon all of Lincoln's friends head back to their homes. Ronnie Anne and Sid also call her mom so she can pick them up.

Lincoln and the friends from other realms head straight back home to Spellman Estate.

When they arrive they see a giant portal above the gate and coming out was Leon and Sergei's airship. "Looks like they got their home to come through as well" said Lincoln.

They all stop in front of the gate and see the Guardian was the one who's making the large portal. "Hey kids, just helping the two Spellman's get their home back here from Dimsdale" said Gyro.

They all head towards the portal and say their good byes.

"This was such a fun time!" said Kuki. "We should do this again sometime" said Hoagie. "Guess we'll see you all next time" said Abigail. They then head towards the portal. "Tell Nigel and Rachel we said hi" replied Lincoln.

The portal then opens again for another dimension. "Well, I guess this is us" said Jimmy. "It's been real fun Timmy" said Jimmy as he shakes hands with Timmy.

"It sure has and good luck with Cindy" said Timmy. "Oh please! Like I would like her" said Jimmy.

This only made Lincoln, Linka and Timmy laugh. "We should get going now" said Carl. "See you guys next time!" yelled Sheen.

They all board the hovercraft and fly into the portal. Then it glows a different color.

Chloe sighs and looks at Timmy. "Well this was kinda fun" said Chloe. Timmy scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, it has" said Timmy.

Lincoln and Linka just back away and watch the two of them talk. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know who to call" said Chloe.

"Which one? You, Carly or Trixie?" asked Timmy jokingly. The two of them laugh then hug it out. Poof also joins in.

They then break the hug. "I'll make sure to say hi for you guys to Cosmo and Wanda" said Chloe. "Bye Timmy, Bye Poof" said Chloe. And with that she goes on through the portal.

Timmy sighs and wipes a tear from his left eye, same with Poof. Lincoln and Linka stand next to their little brother and put their hands on his shoulders and smile.

"This has been one heck of a good time guys" said Timmy. They all agreed and headed back inside. "I wonder how Luna and Leni's day went with the other teens?" asked Lincoln. "I guess we'll have to wait for them to tell us" said Linka as they all head back inside.

To be continued ……

**And here is the last part of the Friends chapters. First was Total Drama, second was Teens from other realms and now it's the youngins. Hope you guys liked this chapter and coming soon is my 50th Chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	50. Ch50 Spellsman's and Loud's

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 50: Spellman's and Loud's**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan place all of their stuff into their lockers. "Well, let's hope we get an A come Monday" said Linka.

"I'm pretty sure we will" replied Lincoln. "Still, it was one tough book report" said Jordan.

Then they spot Jordan's gal friends coming. "Hey Jordan!" yelled Mollie.

"Hey gals" Jordan greeted back. "Since we don't have any more homework. How about we head to the mall for some shopping and maybe some RR?" said Sadie.

"That sounds nice. But I'm gonna have to decline. I could use some relaxing times back home. With a video game" said Linka.

"Sure thing Linka. Maybe next time we'll hang" said Kat.

Jordan turned around to kiss Lincoln on the lips. "See you tomorrow?" asked Jordan. Lincoln chuckled with a love daze. "How about later" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggled back then hugged Linka goodbye and followed her friends out of the school.

"Hey Lincoln" Lincoln and Linka turn around to meet up with their crew. Oh and Timmy was among them.

"Hey guys. Any plans for tonight?" asked Linka. "How about you bro, how was class?" asked Lincoln to Timmy.

Before responding he looked around to make sure Lana wasn't around, or Toxicroak. "Still loving it. Way better than my old school and we got to dissect a frog" said Timmy.

"Penelope and I are headed out of town with our parents for the weekend. We're going to an antique auction!" said Clyde.

"Me and Rusty are gonna go ride our bikes and meet up with Flat Tire and Poppa Wheelie" said Zach.

"We're gonna be shredding through some dirt. Mind if I bring Polly along?" asked Rusty. "Sure! If she's available though" replied Zach.

"Wish I could come and bring my unicycle. But I have a big comedy routine to practice for Sunday" said Giggles.

"We're about to have some family company coming at my place" said Liam.

"Wish I could come love. But my parents and I are headed to see my grandfather. He's currently in a hospital. Nothing serious, he just needs his daily medical check-up" said Tabby.

"I promised my grandma that I would spend the whole Saturday with her watching a lot of old Philippine horror movies. It's gonna be intense!" said Stella.

"Wicked!" said Lucy and Haiku out of nowhere. "Whoa!" said Stella as she jumped back, same with the others.

"May I join you Stella? I would like to know more of your country's folklore and whatever witch craft they have" said Haiku. "Sure. Good thing the movies have English subtitles" replied Stella.

"How about you Lucy?" asked Haiku. "Sorry I'll have to pass. We're having a family outing tomorrow" said Lucy.

We now face Lincoln as everything freezes and he's looking at the fourth wall. "You're all probably wondering on what? Lucy just meant. Well in truth it was me and Linka's idea."

Then Linka joins him. "It's true. We both had an idea of bringing both of our families together for a day somewhere special. But we're not telling them it's a surprise."

"And yes. We are both in sync to talk to you guys" said Lincoln and Linka. And now we unfreeze back to present time.

"Okay then. I hope you have dreary fun tomorrow" said Haiku. "Sigh. Thanks you very much" said Lucy.

She then looks to Lincoln and Linka and smiles. The white haired twins wink at her and they all split up back home.

(Spellman Residence)

Lincoln and his siblings all arrive back home at the same time. Parking their vehicles near the garage.

"Now that was one tough quiz" said Luna. "We didn't really have a quiz, but chemistry was like, really tough" said Leni.

"I gotta agree. And we are not letting joey handle the beakers next time" said Sunset. "What happened to you little dudes?" Luna asked the younger sibs.

"Well, me and Linka passed our book reports" said Lincoln. "We're expecting our grades come Monday" said Linka.

"But right now. I think we should all focus on the big family day we're all gonna have tomorrow" said Timmy.

They all nodded in agreement and headed inside. But they got one heck of a surprise when they entered.

"Hey kids" said Diana. "Grandma!" yelled Lincoln, Luna, Sunset and Leni. They rushed towards her and gave her a big group hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you all again" said Diana. Neil and Gwen smile at this toughing scene. Lily was already being held by her grandmother and giggles at the family hug.

Diana then broke the hug with her grandkids and saw Timmy and Linka. "Come on you two, give you're grandma a hug" said Diana.

Timmy and Linka look at each other and race to her and hug her as well. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I have two more grandkids" said Diana. "And you look so beautiful Linka" said Diana.

"Thanks Grandma" said Linka. "And you look almost like Lincoln. I mean you both have front teeth and that pink hat suits you" said Diana. "Well, my buck teeth are, in a way worth a lot" replied Timmy.

Just then Leon and Sergei come down the stairs with all of their luggage. "We're so glad you guys packed up before you all went to school" said Leon.

"Otherwise we'd all be taking long to even get this stuff down here" said Sergei.

The kids then turn to Neil and Gwen. "So. Why is grandma here pops?" asked Luna.

"Well, since tomorrow is gonna be a family outing with the louds" said Neil. "And they said their bringing their grandpa along as well" said Gwen.

Hearing this made Lincoln, Luna and Leni happy and Lily is just giggling.

"So we decided. Why not all of us? It's gonna be great" said Neil. "But you and you're sister haven't told us where we're going tomorrow" said Gwen to Lincoln and Linka.

Lincoln and Linka looked at each other with smiles and then back to their family. "Trust us. It's a surprise" said Lincoln. "Tomorrow we'll give you guy's instructions on where we're all going" said Linka.

The family was still confused about this plan of they're. But they have to trust them.

(Saturday. Loud House Residence)

All of the louds and Pop-pop have already packed everything into Vanzilla and Veronica.

Lynn Sr, Lori, Luan. Lynn Jr and Lisa were gonna be in Vanzilla. Rita, Pop-pop, Lucy, Lana and Lola are taking Vanzilla. And they're Pokémon are gonna be with them as well.

"Okay fam. We've got all of our stuff packed for today" said Lynn Sr. "Daddy. Are we headed to a pool place?" asked Lola.

"I don't really know sweetie" said Lynn Sr. "Well, Lincoln told us to pack our bathing suits. So I guess we're going to a place with some water" said Lynn Jr.

"I wonder if it's gonna be at Lake Michigan" said Lana. "Or some pool place that just opened where we're not banned" said Lori.

"Not possible. There have been no recent commercials of any such place" said Lisa. "Well. Wherever we're going. I hope it's not gonna make us any more wetter! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan. Everyone else groans in response.

"Well, let's just be patient and wait for them to get here" said Pop-pop.

All of a sudden they see Neil's black Mercedes, Gwen's dark blue Mustang, Leni's green Ford Edsel and Lincoln on his Vulture Bike.

Lincoln removes his helmet. "You guys ready?" The Louds nod in response. Lincoln then puts his helmet back on.

"Alright everyone. Just follow me" said Lincoln as he drives ahead. But slows down a bit so the others can catch up. Pretty soon both family vehicles follow the Vulture Bike.

(An hour later)

Lincoln is still leading the drive towards their destination. But the louds and Luna and Leni recognize some of the landmarks their passing by. And for some reason they felt like a strong force of guilt just entered they're guts.

Neil had a strange feeling about where they were going.

Also you're probably wondering what the heck is gonna happen back at Royal Woods? Well to answer that one:

Becky/Fire and Dana/Ice are going to be protecting the city while they're gone, Harv is watching over the Spellman house, Mr. Grouse agreed to watch the Loud House in exchange for five trays of Lynnsagna and Jordan is spending time with her gal friends at the mall and then the park, she also agreed to have a small Pokémon battle with Dana and Becky with they're Eevee's.

And now we're back to the two families.

Lincoln makes a sharp right and then stops. All of the other vehicles stop as well and are shocked at the sign of their destination.

They all get out of their vehicles and look in shock. Lincoln is already unloading the stuff in his sidecar and turns off his Vulture Bike. He then looks at the others who have stunned faces, except for Linka.

"You guys gonna unpack your things or are you all just gonna waste this beautiful day?" said Lincoln teasingly.

They all look at Lincoln still with shocked looks. "L-Lincoln? What are we doing here? At Aloha Beach?" asked Lynn almost like she was gonna cry.

Lincoln knows how their all still hurting. "Well, I thought that this would be a great place to spend our family outing. It's also a very special place for me" said Lincoln.

They all looked at each other confused. But mostly confused at how Lincoln was taking this. He wasn't upset at all, just happy to finally be there.

"Well. We should probably unload everything now" said Neil. They all followed with him and got their stuff out.

They all then headed straight for the changing rooms and changed into their beach attire.

Neil came out wearing blue swimming trunks with black and white flowers on them. Leon is wearing grey swimming trunks with a German flag on the side and Sergei is wearing red swimming trunks with a hammer and sickle to the side.

Neil looked at them confused. "What? This is the only thing I could find that would be suitable!" said Leon. "Same here man" said Sergei.

Then Neil lowers his shades and looks at his wife. She is wearing a black two piece swimsuit, a black sunhat and black sandals. She's also carrying Lily.

"Now that looks hot" said Neil. Gwen approaches him and kisses his cheek. "You always know what to say" said Gwen.

Lincoln comes out wearing his orange trunks. Linka in an orange one piece. Timmy in his pink trunks. Pop-pop in his navy style swimming trunks. Diana in a beautiful pink and yellow one piece swimsuit and everyone else in their usual swimming attire.

"Alright guys. Let's hit the beach" said Lincoln. Some of them sporting fake smiles agree, but they didn't really like how this was going.

They all bring their stuff onto the beach and start placing all of their beach blankets. Lincoln is also helping out as well.

All of them wanted to say something but felt like they shouldn't except for two girls who have felt a lot of guilt being there. And finally they couldn't take it anymore.

"Lincoln!" yelled Luna and Lynn Jr. This got the attention of everyone. Lincoln turns around to see the two girls with some tears in their faces.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lincoln with concern.

Luna approaches her brother. "W-Why are we even here?!" Then Lynn stands next to her. "Are you blind and deaf Lincoln?!"

It was then Lincoln knew it was time to explain. "Okay then. The reason why I wanted us to be here is because this is where it all began" said Lincoln.

They all then were shocked at his reply. Especially Luna and Lynn. Luna couldn't understand this "What?"

Lincoln looks down and sighs. Then he looks at all of them. "The day it all happened. The day everything changed was the one day I still can't forget. And I brought all of us here. Both families" Lincoln then starts to shed a lone tear.

"To forgive and forget of all the wrongs that we've done" said Lincoln. "I know that some of you don't like that day it all happened. But if it didn't happened, we wouldn't have saved Sunset from her situation." Sunset looks down in sadness.

"Timmy from his miserable life." Timmy sheds a small tear with Poof comforting him. Then Lincoln looks at Linka. "Or Linka from her nightmare." Linka then hugs her twin brother. Lincoln kindly returns the hug.

He then looks at a picture of him and Jordan on his phone. "And I wouldn't have met the girl I would call my soul mate" said Lincoln.

He then looks to see them all with some tears know flowing from their faces, heck even Leon and Sergei were starting to tear up.

"I know there are still some of you who I'm still having a hard time to forgive and the rest I already have forgiven. But today, let's all just be one big happy family and learn to forgive each other and ourselves and be greatful for everything that has happened" said Lincoln.

'And I thought Artanis made such inspiring speeches' Neil says to his thoughts.

Lincoln then approaches Luna and Lynn Jr. "So, what do you say guys?"

Luna and Lynn don't say anything but hug him. "I'm sorry this all happened Lincoln" said Lynn. "Me too bro!" said Luna.

Lincoln just returns the hug. And pretty soon Leni, Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa join in as well. To Rita and Lynn Sr. it was like looking at a memory from way before and it made them proud.

Lincoln the breaks the group hug. "Now come on guys, let's have some beach time fun!" said Lincoln. They all cheered in response

Pretty soon they we're all having fun at Aloha beach. Lori, Susnet and Leni are chatting amongst themselves while also getting tanned.

Luan, Luna, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Linka and Timmy are playing Volley ball.

Poof, Lisa, Lola and Lana are making sand structures and burying Lucy in the sand, there's an umbrella covering her from the sunlight.

Pop-pop is relaxing on a floatable chair in the water, it's anchored to the shore so he won't float away.

Sergei and Leon are getting the grills ready, with Lynn Sr's help of course.

Rita, Diana and Gwen are under umbrella's reading books, while Lily is near them playing with a small water hole in the sand. Though Rita wishes she could hold Lily again. But she knew Lily has gotten over many things in her head. All Rita can do is hope that Lily could forgive them as well.

All of the Pokémon are either playing with each other or just relaxing under umbrellas as well.

And Neil is under the shade of two palm trees while on a hammock.

After they all have their beach fun. They all have lunch, which was barbeque, burgers and hot dogs. They were impressed at how skilled Lynn Sr was when teamed up with Leon and Sergei in cooking. Deep in Leon and Sergei's thoughts, they were thinking of how they can help Lynn Sr with his restaurant dream.

An hour after lunch. The kids head for the water for some swimming and fun. Some of their Pokémon also join them as well.

Soon it was afternoon. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon. On the sands Lincoln sat next to Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily who was being held by Lincoln. They all just sit there looking at the beautiful sunset.

Lincoln then looks at his giggling baby sister and then to all of the girls on his left and right side. He smiles at how all of this was turning out and how beautiful the moments they have had together went on.

He then whispers something. "I forgive you all." But what he doesn't know is that they all heard it and try their best not to shed some tears, but instead just stay happy at the moment they were in, like back when they were all still a family.

Neil and the others watch at the 11 kids on the beach. They all couldn't help but smile at this. "Just like old times honey" said Lynn Sr. "Yeah, like old times" said Rita with a few tears in her eyes.

They all just hope that whatever happens in the future. They will all face it. Together.

(Meanwhile. Karazhan, Azeroth)

The great gate nearing the guardian's tower glows and coming out was Martin and Victor. They were shocked to see Hollow and Mandie waiting there as well.

"So you guys were called here as well?" asked Hollow. "Pretty much" replied Victor.

"Well, we should head up to the tower. That's where the guardian said we should meet him" said Martin.

"Mandie stay by the gate, I'll be back" said Hollow. "Yes m y lord" replied Mandie.

"Okay, so I've been here before. Just stay close to me and maybe you two won't die" said Hollow as he walks to the towers main gate.

Martin and Victor get a few Goosebumps hearing that, then they join Hollow inside.

(One Hour later)

The main doors of the guardian's library are opened and coming in was Hollow and behind him are two exhausted and almost traumatized FutureTech guys, Martin and Victor,

"That. Was. Scary!" said Victor. "This place is insane!" said Martin. "At least you two didn't die" said Hollow.

They then spot Gyro, the Guardian walking towards them. "Glad you three could come" said Gyro.

"What is going on here guardian?" asked Hollow. "Why have you summoned us man?" asked Victor. "And why couldn't you just come to us, instead of making us go up a tower of insane magical stuff?!" said Martin in annoyance.

"Okay first of all, this is important. Secondly you three are pretty much in a way my friends and finally I can't just go to you guys then take you guys back here. It's exhausting, sometimes." Said Gyro.

"But I'm getting off topic. The reason why you're all here, I just received a powerful artifact from an old friend" said Gyro. He then walks towards the inner space of the library. Hollow, Martin and Victor follow him suite.

They then pass by multiple glass containers with different things inside them.

A ring in an anti-magic glass case. A glass case containing a cybernetic shard. A triangular creature made of stone. A yellow crown with red rubies on them. A mechanical piece of an ink machine. A dinosaur tooth with the name Indominous at the bottom and a large scale that seems to be sparking with electricity.

This was making Martin and Victor a bit nervous.

"You've already shown me many of your strange magical stuff guardian" said Hollow. "Well you have the infinity gauntlets with you as your artifact. So I have my own things" replied Gyro.

They then stop at a cloth covered box. "You guys ready for this?" asked Gyro.

Hollow: Yes!

Martin: No!

Victor: Maybe?

Gyro then reveals what is underneath the cloth and they look a bit confused at the glass case. "What am I looking at?" asked Hollow.

Inside the glass case is a crown/Tiara. But it was black and looked bat like in shape and has a red eye in the middle.

"What you see here is an artifact from the Legion homeworld of Argus. Illidan Stormrage and the Gods of Argus have all agreed to let me keep this here in my tower" said Gyro. Then he turns to the three men.

"Now you're all wondering what's a dangerous legion built artifact is doing here? Well if it stays on Argus is starts whispering voices which would summon forth legions of Infernals and giving Illidan a hard time to fight" said Gyro.

"Well, that's a good excuse" said Victor. "But why did they want you to contain it?" asked Hollow.

"Well, the crown is completely powerless here. It cannot do any harm" replied Gyro. Then they noticed the eye in the middle of the crown starts looking at all of them and whispering voices.

"Guardian. What's going on?" asked Martin. Gyro looks at the crown annoyed. "Don't worry, it's been doing that since it got here. It's trying to influence someone into putting it on. But it won't work, only someone who has been through regret and pain would be influenced by it" said Gyro.

"I see. I'm filled with hatred. Martin and Victor are just FutureTech Nerds and you have had your own issues which you already dealt with" said Hollow. This was sort of annoying to hear for Martin and Victor.

"That my Sith Lord friend is true. It's been whispering a name but I couldn't figure out what it was saying. Anyway, we're safe now" said Gyro. "I hope so" said Martin.

"Have you told the rest of the immortal council yet?" asked Victor. "I intend to tell them soon. But right now, let's get some lunch. My treat!" said Gyro.

"Awesome! Where are we going?' asked Martin. They all walk out of the library. "Just a Restaurant to another world" said Gyro.

But as the library door closes. The crown inside of the glass case looks around and then to the fourth wall and whispers a name in a proper understandable language. "_Luna_"

To be continued …..

**Chapter 50 done and done. Now only a lot more Chapter ideas to go. Some of you might be confused at what the crown is. Just go to the Deviantart gallery of Mast3r Rainbow. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	51. Ch51 Mending Friendship

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 51: Mending Friendship**

(Spellman Estate)

We are now witnessing Sunset Shimmer live streaming and going on a toe-to-toe gameplay with her dad Neil. Uncle's Leon and Sergei and her little brother Lincoln.

And when I mean toe-to-toe. What I mean is run for your lives. Currently they are all engaged in the game Dead by Daylight and Sunset is the Hillbilly (Killer), the others are the victims.

"Why don't you guys tell me where you all are?" said Sunset as she prowls through the map.

"How about we don't? And we just keep ….. Um" Neil stays hidden as Sunset passes by him.

"Why are you all silent back there dad?" said Lincoln who's helping Leon fix a generator. "Are you dead?" asked Leon.

Neil's character emerges from hiding and makes a run for it. "Woohoo!" said Neil. "What's happening?" asked Sergei whose done fixing a generator.

"I just hid and Sunset just walked by me" said Neil. "Wait what? Where were you?" said Sunset as she looks around by the stairs. "Dad!" she yells.

"What?" said Neil. "You need to calm down there sweetie". "Maybe some therapy could do" said Leon.

Sunset then closes in on someone or better yet two people. "I'm pretty sure I know where you all are" said Sunset. "I'm actually trying to predict your movements."

Some of them chuckle at her words. "How can you predict where we are? We don't even know where some of us are" said Leon.

Neil then runs into Sergei and heals him. "Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends" Neil sang a little. "Keep singing that dad. It's real helpful" said Lincoln who hides in a closet.

Then Sunset finds Neil and Sergei. "Oh God!" yelled Neil as he sprints in the other direction. "Thanks a lot for bailing you moron!" said Sergei as he runs away from Sunset.

"Screw you I wanted friends!" yelled Neil as he continues running. Sunset readies her chainsaw charge. "No friends here guys!" and she charges on Sergei. "God Damn it!"

"Finally found one of you guys!" said Sunset as she carries Sergei and lands him onto a hook. "I'm in need of assistance. Please!" said Sergei.

"Okay I got another one done" said Leon as he runs away from the fixed generator. "Maybe I should've used the wraith" said Sunset as she searches for the others.

"Yeah. I think you made a horrible error picking this killer" said Neil. But as he turns to the corner he's met by Sunset (Hillbilly). "Oh sweet Jesus! That is terrifying!" said Neil as he runs for it.

Sunset chainsaw charges but misses. "Oh God!" yelled Neil as he runs to the other direction. "So close! Way too close!" said Neil.

He then makes another turn around the corner and gets hit by another chainsaw charge. "Are you kidding me?!" yelled Neil.

"Finally got you!" said Sunset as she picks up Neil. "I can't believe how easily you just cheesetified you dad like that" said Sergei who's still struggling on the hook.

"Wait, you can see me?" said Neil. "Yeah, you're like running in front of me, I can see the field from my hook point of view" replied Sergei.

Sunset then places Neil onto the hook. "Well this sucks" said Neil. "You know Lincoln's been silent throughout the whole thing" said Leon as he runs away.

"Shush! Shush! Shush! Keep quiet! I'm busy" said Lincoln as he fixes another generator. "Where is my little bro anyway?" asked Sunset. "Nowhere" said Lincoln.

"Nowhere huh?" said Sunset. But then she sees Leon trying to rescue Neil and it works. Until they both get chainsaw charged. "Oh come on!" said Neil. "I tried!" said Leon.

"Yes! Two for the price of one!" said Sunset as she picks up Neil and hooks him. Then she picks up Leon and places him on another hook. "If you take a horse and another horse and you know the shit that comes out of their ass? That's what this is!" said Leon.

"Sure it is" said Sunset. Then she spots Lincoln's character saving Sergei. "Hey bro!" said Sunset as she goes after him. "Oh no! Please no!" yelled Lincoln.

But he turns around and uses his flashlight. "Be blinded!" The Hillbilly staggers into another direction.

"Wait a minute! You have a flashlight!" said Sunset in shock. "Where was that when we needed it?!" said Neil. Then Sergei rescues him from the hook.

"Can someone save me please?!" said Leon. Lincoln arrives and unhooks him. "Thank me later dude" said Lincoln.

Pretty soon they all continue fixing generators until finally the door is available to open.

"Someone go and open the door now!" said Neil as he is being chased by Sunset. "No one's escaping my land!" yelled Sunset as she chainsaw charges but missed.

"Dang it!" said Sunset. "Yes! I get to live!" said Neil as he vaults over a window.

Then they hear the door opening. "Who did that?!" said Sunset. "Umm. No one!" said Lincoln.

"I knew I smelled treachery!" said Sunset as she chainsaw charges towards the door and strikes a running Leon.

"What the hell?! Where did you come from?!" yelled Leon. "Got one of you!" said Sunset as she picks him up.

But she gets blinded by Lincoln's flashlight and drops Leon. "Yes! Thank you!" said Leon as he runs for it.

"Get to the door! The door is open!" said Lincoln. "Now you're the one getting chases little bro!" said Sunset.

"Sunset this is a little excessive! Leave me alone!" said Lincoln in fear. He then blocks Sunset's path with a wooden pallet. "Oh my god! That was close!" said Lincoln. "Oh you stunned me there!" said Sunset.

"Lincoln! We're at the door!" said Neil. "Don't give away our location you idiot!" said Sergei.

Lincoln finally arrives at the door with Sunset behind him. "Run man run!" yelled Leon who is being healed by Neil and Sergei.

When they finish healing him, they all escape. "Yes!" said Neil. "Freedom!" said Leon. "Sweet Jesus Christ!" said Sergei. "Too close sis!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah you better run! I scarred you all for life!" yelled Sunset as her character just stands there and watches all four survivors escape.

"Yeah, we're real scared there sis" said Lincoln sarcastically. "Maybe next time you could use another killer" said Sergei.

"Maybe you can use the Demogorgon. Once the Stranger Things chapter is out" said Leon. "You know I've never watched a single episode of that show" said Neil. "Really?" said Sergei. "Same here" said Lincoln.

"I've never seen the show. Maybe I'll check it out next time. But I assure you that the next time we play this and I'm the killer, I'm picking either the Wraith or the Trapper" said Sunset.

Then Sunset looks at the screen. "Well, this has been fun. I would like to thank my little bro, my dad and my uncles for being part of this" said Sunset.

"It was a true pleasure to be part of this" said Sergei. "I actually had fun in this, sort of" said Leon.

"This was really intense" said Neil. "And pretty scary" said Lincoln.

"Well thanks for watching us play guys. This is Sunset Shimmer of Shimmer cove and I'll see you all in my next video. Peace out and see you all soon" said Sunset as she turns off her camera recording and turns off her headset.

Sunset gets to work on editing her video and then posting it. After that she decides to relax on her bed. Sunset looks at her phone and checks to see if anyone was available for chatting.

As she scrolls down her contacts list she notices the name of AppleJack there and Fluttershy.

She then remembers the anonymous incident and how it all ended for her. And how she became part of a family.

But she also remembered what Lincoln did on their weekend outing with the louds. "Maybe it's about time I gave my friends a chance for forgiveness" Sunset says to herself.

She then decided to put her plan in motion. But first she needed some help.

(The next day)

Sunset is waiting by the great gate. Along with Leni and Lincoln. "Where is Luna by the way?" asked Sunset.

"She said something about having a small jam session with Sam and the band after she patrols the city with Dana and Becky" said Leni.

"Timmy is trying out for soccer and Lynn Jr is coaching him. I already talked to Lynn about taking it easy on him" said Lincoln.

"Wow! Now that's what I call looking for talent. But what about Dad?" said Sunset. "He said something about going with Leon and Sergei back to the Philippines to deal with something paranormal. Kinda like a guy's night out thing" said Lincoln.

Susnet decides not to ask any further. "Okay then." Then a raven appears and transforms into the Guardian. "You needed my help kids?' asked Gyro.

"Yeah, well Sunset needs your help" said Leni. Gyro looks to her. "Well. What is it?" asked Gyro.

"I was thinking of giving …… My friends a second chance ….. To earn my forgiveness" said Sunset nervously.

Gyro smiled and understood. He also knows what Neil told him about what Lincoln said that weekend. "Alright then. Let's do this thing" said Gyro. He faces the gate and blasts it with energy.

The gate starts glowing and a portal opens. "It is done" said Gyro. "I should also tell you I texted them to come here" said Sunset.

This made Gyro a little bit impressed. "One step ahead I see. Looks like you're taking a page off of Lincoln's man-with-the-plan book" said Gyro.

"Well, I can't really take the name. Just some advice" said Sunset. Then a FutureTech car arrives and Twilight (Sci-Twi) exits the vehicle.

"Call me if you need a pick up kid" said Martin. "Will do sir" said Twilight. Martin then drives off back to FutureTech.

Twilight walks towards the group. "So, you're plan into letting your friends earn your trust back is a go?" asked Twilight.

"Pretty much. I just want this whole Anon-a-miss thing to just be something in the past. Because if Lincoln can forgive his former siblings and parents. Then maybe I can forgive my friends too" said Sunset.

Lincoln felt proud of his sister and so does Leni. Then they see multiple figures come out of the portal. It was none other than: AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. All of them in new attire (before Forgotten Friendship) and looking pretty nervous. And they were escorted by peacekeeper soldiers.

"Hey guys" said Sunset. Then Pinkie pie immediately hugs her. "Oh Sunset! We're so sorry for what happened!" said pinkie.

To Sunset, that was one thing that hasn't changed. The rest of the rainbooms approach them. "Well, I see you guys found the FutureTech outpost in your world" said Sunset.

"Yes. Well it was in the text you sent to Fluttershy" said Rarity. "And it was kinda odd why they would just let us pass" said Applejack.

"I made a few calls to McKenzie to let his guys know of the plan" replied Sunset. Then she looks to the girl who was still hugging her. "Can you please let me go now Pinkie?"

Pinkie realizes it and lets her go. "Sorry about that" said Sunset. "So. What do we do now?" asked Rainbow.

"Well. I should get going, I'll be back here at noon to close it. But if your all not here yet, I'll wait" saqid Gyro. He then turns into a raven and flies off.

Lincoln checked his watch. "As much as I would like to stay. I should get going, Jordan and the others are waiting for me at her place. We have a school project to make" said Lincoln as he hops onto his Vulture bike.

"You have fun bro" said Sunset. With that Lincoln rides off. "I'm available to hang out" said Leni. "Cool!" said Sunset.

She then turns to her friends. "Oh guys. This is my sister Leni. She's also sixteen like I am" said Sunset. "And she also has an eye for fashion."

Hearing this got Rarity's attention. "Really darling?" Leni then walks to her car. "As much as I would like to talk but we gotta go to the mall. It is a part of the hang out plan" said Leni.

"We're going to a mall?!" said Rarity. Then Eve (Eevee) comes out of the house and hops onto Sunset's arms. "Oh yeah, I'm bringing my little friend along with me" said Susnet.

And this caught Fluttershy's eyes. "Oh my goodness! She's so adorable!" said Fluttershy as she scratches Eve's chin. Making the dog bark.

"What breed is she?" asked Fluttershy. "Pokémon class. Her name is Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon" said Sunset.

"You mean like your brother white furred dog?" said Applejack. "Kinda" replied Sunset. "Now come on guys. Let's have some fun." They all had some doubts about this, but they know Sunset wants to put all of this behind and regain what they all lost, their friendship.

They all board Leni's car and drive off into Royal Woods and straight to the mall.

(30 minutes later. Royal Woods Mall)

They finally arrived at their destination. "Here we are girls. Royal Woods Mall" said Sunset.

"This is going to be amazing!" said Rarity. "Calm down there Rarity" said Rainbow Dash. Then she got a little bit curious. Rainbow was gonna ask Susnet something.

"Yes they have a place where you can buy and check out sportswear" said Sunset. Hearing this Rainbow was about to run full speed but she was stopped by AppleJack.

"Hold it right there fast and furious! Let's try not to use our powers too much" said AppleJack. Twilight and Sunset were now confused. "Powers?!"

"We have a lot to tell you guys. But I think it can all wait when we all have lunch" said Fluttershy. "And believe me you two are going to be blown away!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Okay then. Let's get to shopping and then meet at the food court" said Sunset. "I'm gonna go see if Jackie and Mandee are around" said Leni as she walks inside.

The rest of the rainbooms decided to go in pairs. Sort of.

(1 Hour of shopping later)

Twilight and Sunset were now at the food court waiting for the others. "What is taking them so long?" said Sunset. "Well. This is another universe and a mall they have never been" said Twilight.

Then they see Leni, Jackie, Mandee and Whitney approach them.

"Hey you two. Where are your friends?" said Leni. "Yeah! I wanna meet the girl with the passion for fashion. Like Leni" said Jackie.

Then they see AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, followed by Fluttershy and pinkie pie.

"I have never even heard of those basketball guys before" said Rainbow in excitement carrying her three bags of shoes and sports gear.

"It was not easy getting her to leave" said AppleJack. "But I did grab me a new wrench and screw driver from a nearby hardware store."

They all take their seats. "Seeing the puppies at the pet store was so nice" said Fluttershy. "Though there was this little girl eating some dog biscuits and cat treats."

Sunset just chuckled hearing that. "You must've witnessed Lana eating there again" said Sunset. "She's really into animal stuff" said Twilight.

"Wow! She must really like that stuff" said Rainbow Dash. "So what did you do pinkie pie?" asked AppleJack.

Pinkie pie then showed them all of the new cooking tools and a cook book on desserts. "Best. Shopping. Day. Ever!" said Pinkie.

"Of course she would buy this kind of stuff" said Rainbow. Leni and her friends were shocked at these colorful girls.

Whitney then saw something unbelievable. "Oh. My. God!" They all turned to what she saw and they were also struck with shock.

Rarity. Along with two employees. Dragging a two wagons filled with Shopping bags. "Hello everyone" said Rarity.

She then sees they were all looking at her purchases. "Oh right! Silly me! We're gonna need a bigger ride" said Rarity.

Leni was completely speechless. "Did you drain Reiningers dry or something?!" said Jackie.

"I don't know where that is. I just got this stuff from another clothes department" said Rarity. "Maybe we can call a drop ship to carry that stuff" said Sunset.

The two employees place the wagons next to their table and leave. "Thank you darlings" said Rarity.

"Well. Now that that's done. Let's get to telling you about our powers" said AppleJack. The rainbooms then tell Twilight and Sunset about the incident at Camp Everfree and how they unlocked new abilities. Sunset even told them of her new power. She touches Applejacks arm and sees the memory of their battle in the camp.

"Wow! Now that must've been intense" said Sunset. "Wait a minute! You can see what's in our minds?! Do me! Do me!" said pinkie. She grabs Sunsets hand and makes her see whats in her mind.

Which is a lot of candy, colors, happiness, joy and cupcakes. Sunset removes her hand and looks at pinkie with some slight fear. "That explains so much" said Sunset.

"I should probably tell you guys. I have some powers too" said Twilight. "What?!" they all yelled.

"It happened at FutureTech. While Martin was busy with some mechanical invention I decided to help him out. When I went to get a fusion rod for him, it started to float towards Martin, then land on his head" said Twilight.

"You have levitation powers!" said Sunset. "Wait a minutes! Where's spike?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, he's back at FutureTech. Enjoying Martin's Dog belly scratcher machine. I hope this doesn't become a habit" said Twilight.

"Still, you have powers now!" said Sunset. "Yeah, I do. But I still need to know how to properly control them" replied Twilight.

"And that's what we're here for" said Susnet mentioning the rainbooms as well. They were shocked at what she just said. "Thank guys" said Twilight.

"Okay, so we want to know about you Rarity" said Jackie. "Do you have any fashion advice for us?" asked Mandee.

"Yeah. I could use some help as well, even though I know fashion too. I wanna know from another person" said Leni. "Well of course darlings" replied Rarity.

They all spend the whole day at the mall chatting amongst themselves and getting to know each other. Thought Fluttershy was kinda shocked about Eevee and her evolutions.

When it was time to leave. Sunset made the call for a Dropship. And Victor was the one piloting.

"What the hell am I looking at?" asked Victor as he looks at the piles of shopping bags. "Sorry those are mine and some of them are from the other rainbooms" said Rarity as she heads for Leni's car with the others. "Someone end me" said Victor in shock.

They all drive away from the mall. But first they had to drop off Jackie, Mandee and Whitney at their homes.

(Spellman Estate. Afternoon)

Leni's Ford Edsel finally makes a stop in front of the house. They all get off and see the drop ship was already there and Victor is passing all of their shopping stuff to soldiers on the other side, with Gyro's help of course.

"You think you could use your magic to speed this up?" asked Victor. "That would make me lazy" replied Gyro.

Sunset then turns to her friends. "This was kinda nice. It was good to hang out with you girls again" said Sunset.

The Rainbooms also had a few nervous laughs. Some of them started to have some tears. Sunset looked at them and understands that they all still feel guilty for driving her away.

Sunset then approached them. "Come and let me have it girls" said Susnet. They all look at Sunset, her arms wide open for a hug.

They all had some tears and joined in. Twilight felt touched by this and also joined in the group hug.

"I missed you girls!" said Sunset. "We missed you too Sunset!" they all replied.

Leni, Victor and Gyro smiled at the mended friendship that was happening. Pretty soon they broke the group hug. "We know we still have a long road ahead of us if we're gonna regain the trust and forgiveness from you" said Pinkie pie.

"Actually I do forgive you all. But trust tis another thing" said Sunset. "We know. And we're greatful to be your friends again" said Fluttershy.

"And we'll do our best to regain the trust we all had with you. And that's no lie" said Applejack. "No matter what happens. If you need our help, we'll be there" said Rainbow Dash.

"We have your back darling. Count on it" said Rarity. "Thanks guys" said Sunset. "I look forward to hanging out with you girls again too" said Twilight.

"Don't worry Twilight. With our help you can be able to control your floating powers" said Rainbow Dash. "It's Levitation and thanks" replied Twilight.

They all waved their last goodbyes and headed into the portal. The guardian the closes the great gate.

They all looked at Sunset who was smiling and shedding some tears. "You did great back there sis" said Leni. "Spot on girl" said Victor. "The road to friendship is slowly mending its cracks" said Gyro. But it will be a long one!"

"Thanks guys. I just feel so relieved that I can put all of this doubt, worry and anger behind" said Susnet.

They then hear another drop ship arrive. Coming out was Neil, Leon and Sergei. And all three of them look shaken up.

"That. Was. Crazy!" said Leon as he lays on the ground. "Let's not do that again. Ever!" said Sergei as he sits near the steps of the great gate.

Sunset and Leni look at their dad. "You okay dad?" asked Leni. Neil doesn't respond, but instead he brings out his video camera which was attached to a headset.

"I think its best if I show you guys later" said Neil. They all looked confused at what he just said.

(Meanwhile inside of the house)

Luna arrived home before Leni and the others. She noticed that her mom was tending to Lily and all of the Pokémon (except for Eevee) were taking a nap under the tree in the back yard.

Luna decides to check whats on her TV. She heads into her room and turns on the TV. And what starts on the channel will shake her.

Luna drops the remote and looks at the screen in horror.

"**_Breaking News: Famous Rock Star, Mick Swagger along with his band die in a car accident while on their way to Liverpool. Drunken truck driver carrying a trailer full of cars slams into their Tour bus. Both vehicles fall of the road and straight down a ravine. The Truck Driver as well as the tour bus driver and the roadie survive."_**

Luna's mind began to snap back to reality. And this was the reality. A lone tear drops from her eye and onto the floor.

(Somewhere in Karazhan)

The demonic crown in the glass case starts to open its eye and feels a strong emotional force. "_Luna!"_ it whispers.

To be continued ……

**It was about time I fixed the friendship problem with Sunset Shimmer and her friends. But the whole incident with Luna is for another story. One that could change her life forever. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	52. Ch52 Frozen Sadness

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 52: Frozen Sadness**

(Royal Woods downtown)

Lincoln had just finished his hangout time with his friends and now he just exited a metal works shop. Lincoln looks at the small box in his hand and smiles.

"Luna's gonna love her birthday gift!" said Lincoln. He puts the box into his jacket and hops onto his vulture bike.

Absol who was sleeping in the sidecar wakes up. "Did you get what you needed Lincoln?" asked Abe.

"Sure did and it's a surprise" said Lincoln. "Right. For your sister's birthday" replied Absol.

Lincoln gives him a stern look for saying that. "Oops! Sorry I wasn't supposed to say that" said Absol.

Lincoln starts the vulture bike and drives off. As they drive for home, Absol notices a store with TV's on.

"Master look!" said Absol. Lincoln stops his bike and what he sees on the screens shocks him.

"**_Breaking News: Famous Rock Star, Mick Swagger along with his band mates die in a car accident while on their way to Liverpool. A Drunken truck driver pulling a trailer filled with cars slams into their tour bus. Both vehicles fall off the road and straight down a ravine. The Truck driver as well as the tour bus driver and roadie survive._**"

Lincoln and Absol didn't know what to say about this. But only one thing was in Lincoln's mind that would worry him the most. "Luna!"

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln stops his Vulture in front of the house and turns it off. Lincoln and Absol immediately runs into the house and swing the front doors open. "Guys!" said Lincoln as he looks around.

Lincoln spots them in the living room about to plug in a camera to the TV. "Hey there kiddo. We we're about to watch our little paranormal investigation from the Philippines" said Neil.

"Come and join us. It's gonna be a spooky one" said Sergei. "I'm gonna be hiding behind the couch" said Leon.

But then Gwen and Leni notice Lincoln's worried expression. "Linc. What's going on?" asked Leni. "Son?" asked Gwen. "Bro?" said Linka.

Lincoln just looked at the stairs. "Is Luna home?" asked Lincoln. They all looked at each other then back to Lincoln. "Yeah she is. Why?" asked Sunset.

Before Lincoln heads upstairs. "You guys might wanna see what's on the news" said Lincoln. He then heads upstairs.

Neil grabs the remote and turns on the TV. They all gasp in shock at what they just saw. "Oh no. Luna" said Leni, Linka, Neil and Gwen. "Uh oh!" said Lily.

Lincoln is now standing in the hallway. He looks at the door that belongs to his sister Luna. He takes a deep breath and walks towards her door.

Now standing in front of the door he lightly knocks on it. But there was no response. He tries again, but nothing.

He knocks one more time. "Luna? Can I come in? It's me Lincoln" said Lincoln. "Go away bro" said Luna on the other side.

Lincoln knew she saw the news and right now she was in complete distress. But this was his sister. His guardian and he was not gonna let her down.

So he slowly opens the door. Lincoln looks around and sees that the entire room has been submerged in cold temperature. Almost like what Elsa did in frozen.

Lincoln then sees Luna. Laying on her bed with the blanket covering her. Lincoln activates his Freezer burn suit so he doesn't catch frost bite.

Lincoln sits on the bed next to Luna. "I'm sorry about what happened Luna" said Lincoln. But she does not respond.

"Luna. Please, I wanna help you" said Lincoln. "Please bro. just leave me be" said Luna with a depressed tone.

Lincoln knows she wants some privacy. But he was not gonna let his sister gonna become a wreck. Also she has ice powers so who knows what will happen if she stays in this mood.

Lincoln then gets up and sits on the other side where he can see her face. And he was heartbroken to see her crying. And she was in her Luna Frost form.

Though every time she cries the tears freeze and fall onto the ground. There's like a pile of frozen tears on the floor.

Lincoln sits closer and caresses his sister's hair. Luna at first feels like she needs some alone time, but some part of her needs company.

"Luna. I know Mick meant so much to you. The one who made you who you are. The one who guided you to your true calling. I mean I would breakdown if Bill Buck would pass away too" said Lincoln.

Luna then sits up and still cries. "H-He was the rock star who made me fall in love with Rock music. I can't believe he's gone!" cried Luna.

Lincoln then hugged his sister. Luna felt caught off guard by this. But she immediately returned the hug. "What do I do now?" said Luna.

Lincoln then broke the hug. "Keep living. Don't let his death bring you down" said Lincoln. "B-But he was my idol!" said Luna as she cries some more.

"Yes. He was you're idol and still is. He might be gone, but will he be forgotten?" said Lincoln with a smile. Luna then wipes her tears and looks at Lincoln.

"He made the spark that grew inside of you and you're helping him ignite the flame to all those who have a passion for rock and roll" said Lincoln as he wipes away some of her tears. Luna felt touched by his words.

"Are you just gonna lay down and let his memory be lost forever?" said Lincoln. "Sure. A star has fallen. But all stars ascend and he's up there watching over you" said Lincoln.

Luna didn't say anything. Instead she hugs her brother. Lincoln also returns the embrace. "Thank you Lincoln!" said Luna as she cries. But these were tears of joy.

"You said you have my back. Well now I have yours and I always will" said Lincoln. "Till the end little bro!" said Luna. The two of them stay in that position for a while. But what they don't know there were a couple of eyes watching them.

"Come on guys. Let's give them some space" said Neil. "So we're not gonna watch the video of what we did in Manila?" asked Leon.

"Oh we are. We're just gonna wait for those two to come down stairs" said Neil. Some part of Leon's mind is screaming.

A few minutes later Lincoln notices all of the ice surrounding the entire room has dissipated. "You feeling okay sis?" asked Lincoln.

The two of them break the hug. "Yeah. I am. Thank you Linc" said Luna, she then returns back to her normal form. Lincoln smiled at her return. "You're welcome sis."

Suddenly Loudred comes out of the closet. "Loudred?" said the nervous Pokémon.

Luna gets up and approaches her Pokémon. "It's okay dude. I'm fine now" replied Luna. Loudred smiles and hugs Luna.

Soon Lincoln, Luna and Loudred head downstairs. "Hey guys" said Luna.

The rest of the family gather to Luna and say their condolences about what happened. "Its okay dudes. Thanks to Lincoln, I know that all rock and roll legends will keep living on in our hearts and Mick will be singing as long as I'm playing his songs!" said Luna.

Neil and Gwen look at Lincoln. "Way to go son" said Neil. "You did great" said Gwen. "Yay!" yelled Lily with joy.

Luna then smiles and sees the TV and the paused video. "Well. What are we waiting for? Let' see what pops and his bros did in the homeland" said Luna.

The rest of them smiled 'It's good to have you back Luna' they all say in their minds. They all take their seats and watch the horrifying situation they had in the Philippines.

The video was mostly Leon screaming and running away from white lady ghosts in the house. While Neil and Sergei get tossed around and thrown out of the house. This was not the best ghost experience they had.

With the video over. And they all ate dinner at the same time. They all made a retreat to bed for the night. Leon and Sergei return to the Kirov Airship, though Leon is shaken from watching the video again.

Meanwhile in Lincoln and Linka's room. Luna knocks on the door.

The twins spot her standing next to it. "Hey little dudes" said Luna. "Hey sis" Lincoln and Linka reply.

Luna enters the room. "Can I speak with Lincoln alone please?" asked Luna. Linka nodded and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink.

Luna sat on the bed with Lincoln. "Lincoln. What you said earlier really did touch my heart" said Luna.

"Well, I did what I had to do to help you. You're my guardian and I'm not letting you down" said Lincoln.

"I always said that I would protect you from anything wrong. And I made a lot of mistakes on the way as well" said Luna as she looks down in sadness.

Lincoln understood what she meant. "Luna that was all in the past and we can learn from those mistakes. Mostly me" said Lincoln. The two of them chuckle.

"I can never ask for a better brother" said Luna. "And I can never ask for the best rocking sister" said Lincoln. The two of them then share a hug for a few minutes.

"We should probably get some sleep now little bro" said Luna. "Yeah. We should" said Lincoln.

But before Luna leaves. She goes back to Lincoln and kisses his forehead. Lincoln smiles and looks up to his sister. "I love you baby bro" said Luna. "I love you too sis" said Lincoln.

Luna then returns to her room and pretty soon everyone falls asleep. But Lincoln and Luna peacefully dream of their future together. In every battle. As the best and closest siblings.

And for some reason Lincoln is dreaming of his wedding with Jordan and Luna as his …. Best man? Luna is dreaming the same with Sam and Lincoln is her …… Best man? I think.

(Karazhan)

The Guardian has just returned from another realm and is placing a broken wand into a glass case. "A good waste of a powerful wand" said Gyro. He then places a name under it.

The name says "Elder Wand: Repair later."

Gyro then sighs and heads out of the room and flies away from the tower.

But the demonic crown in its glass case awakens. It looks around the room with its one eye. And using all of its strength it pushes itself onto the glass. It keeps trying until the glass case falls.

The demonic crown cheers quietly, but then it realizes that the entire glass case is gonna fall, with it still inside. "Shit" said the crown in its mind.

The crown opens its eye minutes later and sees that. It's free! The crown then regains its powers and floats.

The demonic crown heads out of the window and looks around and whispers "Free at last! And now to find a new master or host!"

But then it gets swiped away by a gryphon. "Son of a bitch!" yelled the crown.

To be continued …..

**Luna might still be shaken up by the loss of her idol, Lincoln doesn't even know that. But what about the crown? What are its dark intentions? And will it go after Luna? Please leave a review.**

**Also the Gryphon is a basic creature/mount in World of Warcraft. So to all of you WoW fans. You're welcome.**


	53. Ch53 Crowning Hijinks

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 53: Crowning Hijinks**

(Spellman Estate. Saturday)

Just you're normal Saturday. Where everyone can just relax for a bit. There have been no reports of any criminal activity, so police can go back to doing their normal patrol. Though recent crimes were just small purse thieves to shoplifters.

For the Spellman's and their hero friends. This was a time to relax, from school and crime fighting. There have been no reports from the Guardian of any interdimensional problems either.

Lincoln has just finished his homework (Guess he wanted to do it on a Saturday). "And done" said Lincoln.

Just then he hears a knock on the door. "Come in" said Lincoln. The door opens to reveal Luna. "Hey bro, I was wondering if you were done with your homework" said Luna.

"Actually I am now. Why what's up?" asked Lincoln. "Well, Sunset is busy gaming with our uncles and dad and Timmy, Leni is at the mall doing her job, Linka said she was going to FutureTech for some reason, Mom is watching over Lily and all of our Pokémon are playing in the backyard" said Luna.

"Well. I guess I don't have any plans for today" said Lincoln.

"Jordan is also at the mall with her friends, I have no idea what Rusty is even up to, Liam's obviously busy at the farm, Clyde said that he, Zach and Penelope are going to another antique auction and Stella sent me a text earlier that she has a cold" said Lincoln.

"Well, I don't have any plans either" said Luna. "What do you say we both spend the day together? Bro and Sis!" said Luna.

Lincoln feels like there was more to this than Luna. But he wanted to make sure nothing was gonna go wrong. "Sure why not" said Lincoln.

Later they both meet outside. Lincoln preps his vulture. Then he sees Luna power up. "So I was thinking. How about we have a race to see who can reach the Royal Woods Music store first" said Luna.

Lincoln could feel excitement building up inside of him. "You're on!" said Lincoln.

But what they don't know that behind the great gate a small flash of light had just appeared. It was a warp spell and coming through was the demonic crown.

"Finally! I made it!" said the crown. "And it only took me ten hours to escape that stupid Gryphon and her babies!"

The crown then looks around and spots its host. "Luna!"

The crown then starts to hover towards her. But because its no longer in Azeroth and the whole planet is under heavy anti-magic. The crown collapses to the ground. "Are you kidding me?!" said the crown.

But it could still hover, like 2 inches. "This will have to do, my powers aren't in full capacity unless I find a host!" said the crown.

So it slowly hovers towards Luna, who doesn't even notice it. "Almost there and-" The crown gets run over by a car tire.

The vehicle is a government car and the driver was Victor. "Hey! Where's your sister? I was told to bring her to FutureTech" said Victor to Lincoln and Luna. "She's inside bro, waiting" replied Luna.

"Thanks" said Victor. He then drives straight towards the main gate of the house.

Lincoln and Luna prep themselves into racing position. "You ready?" asked Lincoln. "You know it man!" said Luna.

They both look ahead of them in serious. "On your mark! Get set! Go!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln drives off at full speed wand Luna creates an Ice road and speeds up. Leaving the flattened crown on the ground.

"Ow!" said the crown. It then uses its powers to revive itself. "At least this will only be the first time for me". But the crown notices they were gone and it also sees how far away they were.

"This is gonna be a long day for me!" said the crown as it hovers there. And then it gets grabbed by a magpie. "Not again!"

(Royal Woods Downtown)

Lincoln and Luna pass by multiple businesses and thank goodness there was no traffic. They both make an immediate stop at the music store.

"Guess that's a tie dude" said Luna. "Yeah, guess it is" said Lincoln. He parks his bike and deactivates his helmet. "So why are we here?" asked Lincoln.

"Well we both know about what happened to Mick yesterday and believe me I'm still a little bummed" said Luna s she looks down in sadness.

Lincoln knew something was up. "But I'm not gonna let that bring me down. So I wanted to come to the music stores around town to see if any of Mick's merch have sky rocketed in the price" said Luna.

"And you brought me here why?" asked Lincoln. "In case I get a breakdown, also I wanted to spend some time with my little bro" said Luna as she ruffles Lincoln's hair.

"Okay Luna. Let's go inside and maybe we'll find some music that could inspire both of us to make something" said Lincoln. "Right on man" replied Luna.

Both kids enter the store. But unbeknownst to them, in the sky a magpie is holding onto the Demonic crown. "This sucks!" said the crown.

The crown then sense Luna's presence. "She's here" said the crown as it looks down. But first it had to ditch its ride.

So the crown made a large flash blinding the magpie and letting go. "Yes! Success!" said the crown.

But then it realizes it's still in the air and it can't fly. The crown looks down. "Dang it!" said the crown as it falls.

The demon crown then turns itself in mid-flight but it lands into a trash can. Lincoln and Luna come out of the store.

"Talk about high prices in there" said Lincoln. "I know right! Four thousand dollars just for Mick's newest album!" said Luna. 'Also his last album' Luna says in her thoughts.

Lincoln gets on the bike and this time Luna hops into the side car. "Let's try another music store" said Luna,

They both ride off someplace else. The demon crown then surfaces from the trash can. "I'll get you my host!" said the crown. But it doesn't notice the gum stuck on its back and it smells like old hotdog.

The crown then hovers to them. Lincoln's Vulture is at full speed and the demon crown is trying to catch up. It is inches from reaching Luna. "Almost there!" said the crown.

But then it gets caught by a stray dog. "No!" The dog stops in the middle of the road and starts shaking the crown like it was a chew toy.

"Let go of me you stupid mutt!" said the crown. The dog then brings the crown to the park and chews on it under a bench. "This is gross!" said the crown.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Luna make it to another music store and just in luck Chunk was there too.

"Hey there you two" said Chunk. "Sorry that you had to hear about what happened to old Mick luv" said Chunk to Luna.

"It's cool man. I'm not letting his passing bring me down" said Luna. "We're just here to see how much all of Mick Swaggers music stuff is worth now" said Lincoln.

"Well, if I were you two. I'd go check on the guitars with his face painted on them. Now those are some high way robbery now" said Chunk as he leaves the store.

Meanwhile back at Ketchum Park. The demonic crown opens its eye and only sees Darkness. "The dog ate me" said the crown.

In truth, the crown is just buries underground. All of a sudden another dog digs up the crown. "Yes Freedom!" said the crown.

But the freedom is cut short as the dog grabs it. "Oh Come on!" said the crown. The dog then runs off and starts chewing on the crown again.

But then the dog catcher appears and the dog ditches the crown. "Thank you!" said the crown. It then slowly hovers away from the park. "Now to find that girl" said the crown.

But the crown gets run over by a black pick-up truck. "Why?!" said the crown in pain.

Lincoln and Luna leave the music store and head back to the vulture bike. "Chunk was definitely right about those axes" said Luna.

"Those prices were way beyond my expense" said Lincoln. Then then head off to another music store.

The demonic crown then spots the duo leave the music store and drive off someplace else. "This just isn't my day!" said the crown. But then it gets picked up by a little girl.

"Ooh! Pretty crown" said Darcy. She then places it on her head.

"Come on Darcy" yelled Teri. "Coming big sis" said Darcy.

But the crown does not like her. "Her positivity and innocence! It burns!" said the crown. Darcy can't even hear the damn thing so she just skips around town with a huge smile on her face. "No! End this torment!" said the crown.

Lincoln and Luna find themselves in another music store and just their luck, Luan was there.

"Hey guys" said Luan. "Hey there Luan, so what brings you all the way here?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, I'm just here looking for a new theme song for whenever I start up my birthday gig. Could use some new style" said Luan.

"Maybe we can help out" said Luna. "That would be really great you two. I just can't "pic" which one do these themes beat! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan.

Luna and Lincoln just chuckle and roll their eyes. "Classic Luan" they both say in unison.

Meanwhile Darcy spends the rest of her day skipping around with her sister Teri escorting her. She also spun around as well.

"If I had a stomach. I'd be sick by now!" said the crown dizzily.

Then Darcy and Teri decide to go buy some ice cream. What Darcy doesn't know is that she ran towards the ice cream truck so fast that the crown fell onto the ground and onto the road.

"Finally!" said the crown, but it gets run over by a bus. "Seriously! Again!" said the beaten out crown.

An employee who was loading boxes into a truck spots the crown on the ground. "How did this fall out?" said the employee. He then places the crown into a box that says "Princess Crowns" and its destination is the Royal Woods Mall.

Lincoln and Luna had finished helping Luan find the right theme music and also checking out more expensive Mick Swagger merch. They were then off to the last music store Luna and Lincoln knows. The Royal Woods Mall.

The crown then awakens to see that it's inside a box. And it was surrounded by princess crowns. "This is a joke right?!" said the crown in annoyance.

Then the box opens and the crown is picked up and places onto a shelf surrounded by princess stuff. "I take it back! That little girl was better than this nightmare!" said the crown.

But the crown spots Lincoln and Luna walk by the toy store. "Well, Just my luck!" said the crown. It then hops off the shelf and slowly follows them.

But it gets run over by scoots. "Seriously! Old ladies have wheels too?!" said the crown.

Lincoln and Luna then enter the music store and the crown is not far behind. Inside Luna looks at some old Mick Swagger albums and the prices were very high. "Dang man! This is way too high for me" said Luna. She then places the album back and walks away.

And just in time too. The crown was above her and tried to land on her head but misses. "Dang it!" said the crown.

The demon crown looks at the albums price. "Geez! She's right! This is way too high" the crown then hops onto the ground and follows her.

The crown spots Luna checking out some Mick Swagger key chains and jumps towards her. Only to get knocked away by Tabby and the crown lands into a trash bin. "For goodness sake!" said the crown.

"Hey there Lunes" said Tabby. "Hey there little dude. Glad you're here" said Luna.

The two of them then proceed to talk about the incident with Mick swagger and all of his raised merchandise, they then meet up with Lincoln who just bought some empty CD's that he can use.

The crown keeps overhearing what Luna said about this Mick Swagger person and decides to do something about it.

The crown looks for a vent to hide in and starts speaking an enchantment that allows it to see what has transpired and what the causes of the crash were.

The crown eye returns to normal and is shocked. "Luna will want to like this!" said the crown deviously.

Later Lincoln and Luna head to the food court for lunch, Tabby also tags along.

On their way there. They run into Leni, Jackie and Miguel. "Hey guys!" said Leni. "Hey there Leni. You and your friends on break?" said Lincoln.

"We sure are" said Miguel. "Come and join us" said Fiona. "First we gotta get our food" said Luna. So Lincoln, Luna and Tabby head off to the nearest food stand.

Meanwhile the crown sneaks into a bag that is near leni and her work friends. "All I have to do is wait here and she'll take me to her home and there I will make my move!" said the crown.

After lunch with Leni and her friends. All of them decide to head on home. Though Fiona had to stay for an overnight shift, same with Miguel.

The crown then pears out of the bag and realizes. "I'm in the wrong bag!" said the crown. The bag belonged to Fiona.

The crown just watches as Luna, Leni and Lincoln leave the mall. "This sucks!" said the crown in annoyance.

Just then an explosion is heard from a distance. "Looks like trouble!" said Lincoln. Luna and Leni nod in agreement and they head to the source, ready to save the day.

Back inside the mall. Fiona places her bag near the counter. The crown falls out and lands in scoots basket.

The old lady makes her purchase and leaves. "Well. This is gonna be a horrible day for me. Better yet a horrible life!" said the crown.

Just then Scoots sees an update on her phone. "Heroes spotted saving a burning building? I gotta see this!" said Scoots. So she races to the disaster with the crown in her basket.

Meanwhile a large apartment building is engulfed in flames and there are still ten people still in there. Lincoln and Luna are outside putting out the fire. Leni is also using her plants to spray water as well.

"What was the cause of this?" asked Lincoln as he puts out a large flame. "They said that the boiler room got jammed by something. The manager was gonna go and fix it and that's when it blew up" said the Fire Chief.

"Where's the dude now?" asked Luna. "He was the one who got hit first. So obviously he isn't walking, or talking" said the police officer.

Lincoln and his two sisters did not like hearing that. But they had to rescue the other ten people still trapped inside.

"The fire is too strong. My plants can't go inside" said Leni with worry. "Lori, Dana and Becky said their on their way here" said Lincoln.

But Luna was too worried about the people inside. She knows Mick Swagger is gone, but she was not gonna let these innocent people die on her watch.

So she races inside and uses her ice powers to clear the way. "Luna No!" Lincoln tries to go after her. But the entry way is blocked by falling burning debris.

Scoots arrives and parks near her elderly friends. "So what did I miss?" asked Scoots.

The demonic crown is shocked to see how inferno like the fire was. Then it senses its host inside. "No! Luna!" said the crown.

It jumps off the basket and hovers into the building. Lincoln uses his blaster to freeze out the flames, then he notices the black crown hovering into the building. 'What the heck was that?' Lincoln says to himself.

Inside of the burning structure. Luna puts out a lot of fire to make a safe clearing. "Hello? Anyone here?" Luna yelled out.

Then she spots a family huddled into the corner of the room. Luna runs towards them and shield them with an ice barrier.

Luna spots a nearby window and breaks it open. She then makes an Ice slide that leads outside. "Go now!" yelled Luna.

The family nodded and they went on the slide. Luna then looked back into the fiery hallway. "Three down seven to go" said Luna. She then charges into the flames ice powers ready.

The crown just watches at how passionate she was and determined. "She really is the most passionate hero here" said the crown. It then continues to follow her.

Luna has been saving as many people as she could. From creating ice slides for them to escape, giving them an ice golem as an escort and using her ice powers to break the wall so Leni can sue her vines to get them out of there.

Luna is now standing in the middle of the first floors hallway. "Alright. Looks like I got everyone" said Luna.

"Help!" said another voice. "That sounded like it came from the basement. But who-" It then hit Luna and she realized who it was. "The manager!"

Luna races towards the sound. The crown follows not too far. "I have a bed feeling about this" said the crown.

Luna reaches the basement and sees that it is the one room with the most flames. Luna uses her powers to neutralize some of the fire. But most of it returns. "This place is getting intense. But I have to find him" said Luna.

She then spots some movement near the destroyed boiler. There sitting next to a used up fire extinguisher was the middle aged manager. "Oh thank god you came!" said the exhausted manager.

Luna the helps him up. She then notices his leg was badly cut. Probably from the exploding boiler. She then notices that the way out has been blocked by burning debris. "Dang it!" said Luna.

She then has an idea. "You're gonna have to trust me on this one" Luna said the man. "What?" asked the manager.

Luna then blasts the ceiling above them with her powers. Then she engulfs the man inside a giant snowball and summons an ice golem.

"Get him out of here now!" yelled Luna. The ice golem nods and carries the snowball and climbs out of the basement while trying its best to block out some of the falling fiery debris

Luna then gets out next. The ice golem and Luna run to the exit. But then a large part of the hallway collapses and lands in front of Luna. The ice golem looks back and tries to free her. "No! get out of here! I'll find another way out!" said Luna.

The ice golem nods and runs out of the building. Luna looks around for a way out. She then uses her ice powers to at least try and clear some of the fire.

But she does not notice the second floor hallway was about to break from its supports and it was right above her.

The debris then starts to fall. In slow motion Luna looks up and sees the near disaster. Then the crown jumps onto her head.

Luna's eyes start to turn black and her pupils become red. She then screams in anger and the debris is sent flying away from her.

Luna then sighs in exhaustion and looks at the blocked path. With only her right hand she destroys the debris and walks through.

As she walks she's leaving behind a pathway of blight and charred rocks. Her hair starts to turn black.

Outside Lincoln helps get the man out of the snowball along with the ice golem. But then the ice golem starts to break apart and disappear. "Well, he served his purpose" said Lincoln.

Just then Leni spots something coming out of the building. "L-Luna?" Lincoln turns around and sees his sister.

Still wearing her Superhero unitard. But her hair is now black, same with her eyes and her pupils are now red. "D-Did I save them?" she asked in a shadowy voice.

Then she collapses onto the ground and the crown falls off her head and closes its eye. Lincoln rushes to Luna. "She's breathing" said Lincoln.

Leni spots the crown and uses a Venus fly trap to pick it up. Lincoln looks at the strange artifact that Leni found.

"I think this is what saved Luna" said Leni. "Whatever it is. We have to tell dad" said Lincoln.

Then Lori, Dana and Becky show up. "Sorry we're late. There was an armored car being stolen by some heavily armed men" said Dana.

They the spot Lincoln tending to an unconscious Luna Frost and Leni with a shadowy crown. "What happened?" asked Becky.

Lincoln then looks at his unconscious sister. 'I don't know' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

To be continued ……

**It's all coming down to this. The demonic crown has entered their world. Suffered through multiple stupid situations and is now in the hands of Luna, sort of. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	54. Ch54 Gender Bent News

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 54: Gender bent News**

(Spellman Estate)

Victor had just been given orders by Martin from Neil to come and pick up the gender bent Loud/Spellman.

He makes his way to the large Spellman house. As he drives in he spots Lincoln and Luna looking like they're going to race each other.

Victor stops his car next to them not realizing he just ran over something. "Hey! Where's your sister? I was told to bring her to FutureTech" said Victor to Lincoln and Luna. "She's inside bro, waiting" replied Luna.

"Thanks" said Victor. He then drives straight towards the main gate of the house

Victor parks his car in front and heads inside. "Welcome Victor" said Harv as he opens the door. "Linka is waiting in the living room".

"Thanks Harv" said Victor. He enters the home and spots the girl he was looking for. Linka Spellman sitting on the couch checking her phone for any messages.

"Hey kid. You needed a ride to FutureTech?" said Victor.

Linka gets off the couch and passes by him towards his car. "Yes I do. Let's get going" said Linka. She was now sitting at the back of the car.

"What the heck is that girl up to?" said Victor to himself. "Hey Harv! Where's Spellman?" asked Victor.

"Mr. Spellman is engaged in video gaming with his brothers and daughter Sunset" replied Harv. 'Of course he is' Victor says to his thoughts.

He makes his way to the vehicle and starts the engine. And they make their way to FutureTech.

(FutureTech HQ)

Victor finally arrives and parks his car. Linka immediately gets out and heads inside. "Hey! What the heck?!" said Victor to Linka. But she ignores his call and heads inside.

Linka passes by a lot of employees who had just been given the day off. Linka opens the door to the warehouse area and Victor is not too far behind.

"Are you crazy kid?! You could've been lost in here" said Victor. "I know my way around. Lincoln and Dad told me about this place" replied Linka.

"Of course they did" said Victor. Then Martin appears from the Chronosphere room. "Oh good. You're here, Follow me inside" said Martin.

Linka nods and heads into the chronosphere room. Victor was a little confused by all of this, but he just went with it anyway.

Inside the chronosphere room, Linka marvels at the large teleportation/interdimensional device. "So, you ready for this?" asked Martin.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing" said Linka. Martin nodded in response and activated the device.

As the machine turns on, Martin sets the coordinates and tracks down the location their looking for. "Almost there Linka, just a few more seconds" said Martin.

And with a final pin code, the Chronosphere device reveals a holographic image of the world Linka came from.

"Still looks the same" said Linka. "It's Royal Woods, so obviously it still looks the same. Now let's see what your friends are up to" said Martin.

They change the trajectory of their watchful eye system and spot Linka's best friend Claudia. On a date!

"Whoa what?!" said Linka and Victor in shock. Linka recognized the ref head boy with Claudia. He was a classmate of theirs. Peterson or Pete for short.

"Guess if the Clyde here is in love with Penelope than Claudia found her soul mate" said Linka.

They then set the system to Great Lake City. Where they see Bebe Santiago helping her Abuela in the Beauty salon they own.

And then she sees Ronaldo Santiago with his new friend Sid Chang (boy). "Obviously Sid is both a girl's name and a boy's name" said Martin.

"He almost looks like Sid from this world. We'll except for the lack of girlish eye lashes" said Linka.

She then turns to Martin with a serious look. Martin understands what she means and sets the scanners to a prison cell in Arizona.

Within the cell is a man in his late thirties and looks like a mess. It was none other than Lynn Loud Sr. (alternate version). Linka watches as he scratches the wall, marking how long he's been there and he almost looks like he hasn't shaved either.

Martin then put up some written reports on what has happened. It appears Lynn Loud Sr. wasn't quite welcomed in the jail house by neither the guards nor the inmates. They've been constantly insulting him and call him names like child hater. Lynn Sr. felt like a complete failure and decided to endure everything everyone threw at him.

Linka felt little remorse for the man who sided with his sons and accused her of bad luck.

Next is a women's prison house in New Mexico. They see Rita Loud just mopping the floor and she looks like she hasn't slept in days.

The reports say that Rita has not been given mercy by the female inmates. Many of the female convicts there are mothers who were arrested for stealing and they miss their families. But when they heard of the woman who abandoned her daughter to duffer, they constantly kept beating her, calling her names and blaming things on her.

It was almost like she was understanding how Linka felt being outnumbered by her brothers. Rita couldn't go three days without being attacked in her sleep by inmates, how the heck did they get out of their cells?

Seeing this was not what Linka was expecting. She turns to Martin with an angered face. "I'll send a report to have my guys deal with the corrupt police system there" said Martin. This made Linka sort of feel better.

The next location to check on was the goodwill Asylum in Kansas. And what they see is a total shocker. In a room covered in white bead foams, wrapped in a strait jacket was Lane Loud.

In the reports it seems that the loss of the entire family has broken the future comedian. Every night he would just tell random jokes to absolutely nothing. But there was an incident where he secretly set up a prank and the results, a patient was killed.

You're probably wondering "What the heck did this kid do?!" Well the reports are so messed up. That the whole prank was kinda like from the movie "Saw!"

Deep down Linka felt like throwing up. And because of what Lane did. His sentence has been changed, so he won't be released until he has been fixed.

But something was off about Lane being alone. He was crying and saying sorry so many times. It seems that Lane Loud is suffering through a multiple personality syndrome.

Linka never knew her former comedian brother would be so insane or better yet crazy.

The next location was a Juvenile Detention hall in Royal Woods. Inside we see Loki and Luke Loud. The two boys have been struggling to survive in the place. Loni almost lost his mind without his phone and Luke has been the most pissed off person in there.

Luke got into a lot of fights. The punishment was to let him stay in his cell for three weeks and not be let out. But he always ends up in his cell room again and again. The reason he was angry is because he's angry at himself. And he's pinning it all on the guilty inmates with him.

Loni has been trying to control his younger brother, but with no luck a t all. Loni is also a complete mess as Rita is. But the worst part is whats in the report.

One of the Juvie inmates snuck into Loki and Luke's room and without warning. Loni was raped by a male inmate while Luke was sound asleep.

Linka is horrified to hear of this. She almost felt bad for him, but not for Luke. Luke was right there on the top bunk and he didn't even hear what was happening at the lower bunk.

The guards had no choice but to transfer the suspect who attacked Loki and send him to a correction facility outside of Royal Woods.

But Linka noticed Lynn JR wasn't there. And the reason was because Lynn Jr has been sent to another Juvenile Detention Facility, in Hazeltucky.

Before he was transferred Lynn Jr was the most depressed person. He didn't mind getting beaten up by the other inmates, which is the cause of why Luke was getting aggressive.

The guards even found Lynn Jr with scratches and cut marks on his body. It turns out one of the inmates did it. Both kids had to be transferred to other locations.

Now Lynn Jr is cleaning his cell room. No roommate. No mirror and no way out. Only a bed and a toilet.

Thankfully this place is less violent than the other detention facilities. Deep down Lynn feels as if he needs his life to end.

Linka could see just how guilty Lynn Jr was and it was eating him up.

The next location is. An art class in Philadelphia? Inside was the eight year old. Lars Loud (now a Richardson).

It seems Lars has been adopted by a family who wanted to change him into someone who could bring artistic creativity to the world.

At first Lars felt like he didn't deserve it, but he thought that this could be a way to redeem himself of all his bad actions to his sister and that maybe someday he could truly apologize to her.

Lars was still wearing his same old Goth clothes. But he had a purple tie on the collar and he was doing good art. Most of it was about drama and people dying. But he was improving.

Next was Levi Loud. He was still in the orphanage, it appears that no other parent would want to adopt a 4 year old boy who treats his family members like they were test subjects.

Levi then entered a great state of depression. His genius mind couldn't cope the fact that he was alone there. He had nothing else to do, but just be the kid he was supposed to be.

Linka kinda felt bad for Levi. But she was happy for Lars. 'Maybe I'll come and see him sometime' Linka says to her thoughts.

Next was Lexx Loud who, like Lars, has been adopted to a normal family. The father being a business man from the bank and a stay at home mom.

And with their guidance, Lexx was no longer a bratty drama kid. But he did like to do stage theater and his temper was no, longer unstable. He still resides in Oregon.

Leif Loud has been adopted by a family in Chicago and their line of work is safety inspection. Checking on the infrastructure of every building in the city.

At first Leif didn't like the idea, but then all of the bad memories of what he did to Linka came back. So Leif used whatever knowledge he had to help make sure no house or building in the city be an easy break in.

Linka just couldn't believe it. These were the twins who would be at each other's throats. But now they were different and trying to change.

Next one was Leon Loud, the baby. Who hasn't been adopted yet? It appears whatever the loud boys did in the house, Leon was now stuck with their bad teaching skills.

He would take things that wasn't his, break stuff and make an explosion sound, leave his soiled diaper everywhere, refuse to eat anything healthy and constantly cry if he didn't get what he wanted.

It was also the seventh orphanage he was transferred to. They needed to find a way to help make this kid less …….. Boy Loud-ish!

Linka looks down and sighs. "I knew what they were doing was making a bad example to Leon" said Linka.

"Alright Linka. The last sibling. Loni Loud" said Martin. He sets the location to ……. An elementary school in Washington?

Linka was completely confused. She thought he would still be in the mental hospital for 5 years.

In the reports Loni has been trying his hardest to learn and be less of an air head and it turned out great. He spent less nights sleeping and more nights trying to get his head straight.

At this point he wasn't dubbed mentally broken in the place and was then sent to a foster home. He then was sent to school, elementary school and he was still trying his hardest to change his dumb nature.

The other reason why he's doing this, is that he wants to see Linka again and show her that he's not the ditzy air-headed teen anymore and that he wants them to be a family again, with whoever is left in the family they can trust.

Linka was touched at how devoted Loni was to try and change for the better. "Well done Lone, well done" said Linka.

She then wipes a tear from her face. "Y-You can turn it off now" said Linka. Martin nods and shuts it down.

Martin and Victor stand next to the eleven year old girl. "Did that make you feel better?" asked Martin. "Y-Yeah it kinda did" said Linka.

Victor then decided to bring her back home to her family.

(Spellman Estate. Late Night)

Victor parks his car in front of the house. "Hey kid" Victor called out to her. Linka turns around to face him. "Did you find closure after what you saw today?" asked Victor.

Linka smiled and nodded. "I did. I know there are some of them I wouldn't wanna trust again, but I guess I can try and give some of them a second chance" said Linka.

Victor smiles at this. "You and Lincoln are both the same" he then drives off back to FutureTech.

Linka then heads inside. But when she reaches the living room she sees all of the Spellman family members backing away from Luna who had a dark crown on her head and she was in pain as it sits on her hair.

"Luna! Control it!" yelled Neil. "I-I can't! I'm too angry! I need to-" then Luna opened her eyes and was now black with red pupils. "Find the two producers who made Mick fall to his demise!" said Luna in a demonic tone.

Linka had only one thing on her mind. 'What the heck did I miss?!'

To be continued ……

**This story was an idea from my fellow reviewer Czar Joseph. He was the one who asked about the whereabouts of the rest of Linka's Loud Family. But what the heck happened to Luna? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you all think.**


	55. Ch55 Lucified

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 55: Lucified**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil along with Sergei and Leon are making dinner, Gwen and Sunset are giving Lily a bath, Timmy is currently having a sleepover with one of his classmates so they can finish their school project and All of the Pokémon are doing their best to be helpful around the house.

"Alright. The soup is ready" said Neil. "Casserole is in the oven, so we'll have to wait on that" said Sergei. "I'm gonna cleanup" said Leon. "Allow me to help you" said Absol. Roselia and Gabite also assist.

An hour later. They start to serve up everything in the dining room. Sunset, Gwen and Lily come downstairs. "Looks like Dinner is gonna be sweet" said Gwen. "Or savory" said Sunset. Lily is just giggling.

Soon Neil comes out of the kitchen with the casserole. "Alright. We just need to wait for Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Linka. Then we can all eat" said Neil.

"And the good thing is, because Neil has the soul of a cataclysmic dragon, the food won't go cold" said Leon. "He's got a point. You can just create an aura of heat around the place" said Sergei.

Neil just looks at them annoyed. "You two think it's very funny" said Neil sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes we do" replied Leon and Sergei.

Neil then looks at the clock and outside. "It's getting pretty late" said Neil. "They would've called us by now if something happened" said Gwen.

"Maybe they ran into some trouble, like a crime incident" said Sunset. "She's got a point" replied Leon.

Even the Pokémon were a bit concerned. Then they hear an alarm go off. "Harv, what's happening?" asked Neil.

But before Harv could respond back, the front doors open and they see Leni using her plants to carry Luna and Lincoln following behind with a black box and Lori, Dana and Becky following.

Leni sets Luna onto the couch. The rest of the family follow them as well.

"Kids, whats the hell happened?" asked Neil. Sergei checked up on Luna who was still unconscious. "She's still alive" said Sergei.

Neil looked at all of them and noticed their shocked and worried expressions. "Okay, I don't like being left in the dark here. What happened?" asked Neil in frustration.

Lincoln approached his dad and placed the box on the coffee table in front of them.

Sunset felt like something powerful was in there and all of the Pokémon started to growl at it as well.

Neil and the rest of the family noticed this. "So, whatever is in there, is responsible for this whole situation now?" asked Leon. They didn't respond, but Lincoln just nodded.

Neil approached the box and opened it slowly and then sees. "A crown?" said Neil in confusion.

But then all of the Pokémon started to back away and ready for combat. "I've got a bad feeling about this guys" said Gwen. She then hands Lily to Roselia who then takes her upstairs to her crib.

"So. What is this? And what did it do?" asked Neil to Lincoln.

"It saved Luna" said Lincoln. "But she almost turned into something else" said Leni. "We kinda came let to the whole thing" said Lori. Dana and Becky also nodded in agreement to her statement.

As Neil approaches the crown. His right hand slowly turns into a Deathwing themed arm. Then they all hear a voice from Neil's mind.

"Do not go near that thing!" yelled Deathwing. "Wait. Is that Deathwing?!" said Leon.

"Yes it's me! I'm using my powers to speak to all of you through your minds" said Deathwing. "That crown is an artifact of the Burning Legions homeworld of Argus!"

They all gasped in shock. "Then what the hell is that thing doing here?" asked Leon. "I do not know how or why it is here, but I do know is that it is a very dangerous artifact and who so ever wields it will be imbued with its Legion based powers" said Deathwing.

"So. What happened to Luna earlier" said Leni with worry. "She almost became a demon?!" said Gwen. In shock.

"Precisely" said Deathwing. "This is weird having you speak through everyone's mind using me" said Neil. "Get used to it. But I'll only do this if it's an emergency" replied Deathwing.

They all reverted their eyes back to the crown. "So, what do we do with it?" asked Sunset. "I do not wield the power to communicate with the guardian. But I think the best way is to destroy it, before it awakens again" said Deathwing.

Neil and the others nod in agreement. Sergei summons his electric hammer and gets ready to destroy the crown. Lori also turns her hands into Lava, Dana readies her ice powers and Becky readies her fire powers.

But before they could do anything to the crown. Someone grabs it from the box and backs away from them.

"Luna?! What the heck are you doing?!" asked Leon in shock. They were all shocked to see what she just did. "Wait. Wasn't she unconscious?" said Sergei.

They slowly approach Luna who was now looking at the crown in her hands. "Please. Don't hurt it" said Luna with concern.

Now they were even more confused. "What the heck are you talking about girl?!" said Sergei.

"Sis, That thing is dangerous" said Sunset. "It belongs to those Legion demons" said Leni.

"You guys don't understand! This thing saved me!" said Luna. Then she looked back at the crown. "A-and it showed me something" said Luna.

"But I didn't get to finish what it was" said Luna. Neil then approached her. "Luna, whatever it was you saw, was the crown trying to manipulate you into doing something you shouldn't" said Neil.

"Now please, surrender the crown. Let us get rid of it" said Neil as he offers his hand to her. But Luna doesn't hand him the crown.

"I-I can't! I won't let you! Any of you!" said Luna. She then held the crown close to her and was filled with both anger and concern.

They needed her to calm down and give the crown up. Then Neil turned to Lincoln. "Do something. You're the only person she can trust" said Neil.

Lincoln nodded and approached his sister. "Luna" She turned her head and saw that it was Lincoln who was approaching her.

Luna, like everyone else was expecting him to reason into giving up the crown. Lincoln slowly places his blaster onto the ground.

"What did the crown show you?" asked Lincoln. They were all stunned at what he just asked. "Linky, what are you doing?" said Leni.

Lincoln looks to them. "I got this guys. Trust me" said Lincoln. Lincoln then turns back to Luna and holds her hand, but doesn't go for the crown.

"Please. Tell us what the crown showed you" said Lincoln. Luna looks into his eyes and can see how concerned he was for her and he wasn't going to betray that.

Luna then sighs. "The crown showed me, the incident with Mick Swaggers Bus. It didn't crash by accident. The drunk truck driver, he wasn't supposed to be drunk. Someone planned all of it, to get rid of Mick Swagger and his band" said Luna as she looks at the crown.

For everyone else it was a shocker. Though some of them don't believe it. "Are you literally sure about that Lunes?" said Lori. "It could be just the crown manipulating you" said Becky. "We don't know whats going to happen" said Dana.

But then Neil raises his hand to silence them. "I believe her" said Neil. They all gasp at what Neil just said. "What?" said Leon, Sergei and Gwen.

Neil then approaches Lincoln and Luna. "The day after the crash, I sent Martin and some of my guys to investigate the incident. And it turns out, the bus's brakes and emergency brake as well as the engine were sabotaged. And the truck driver who crashed into them only remembers that he entered the bar and talked to a pretty American lady and then he remembers waking up in his truck" said Neil.

"Also, his blood contained only little alcohol, not enough to make him drunk and lose control. But he was filled with drugs and he does not take drugs. Whoever the woman was that he talked to drugged him" said Neil with a serious tone.

This was a whole new world for them. The famous rock legend Mick Swagger was killed on purpose. "But who would do that to him?" asked Leni. "He could've had some long time rivalries with some people" said Sunset.

Then Luna looked at the crown. She knew that it was the only one who could give them the answers. Lincoln and Neil noticed this and they agreed with each other.

"Do it sis" said Lincoln. They all looked at him with shock. "You want her to put it on?" said Sergei. "Are you crazy or something?" said Leon.

Luna looked at Lincoln and Neil. They both nodded to her. "It's the only way to fix this" said Luna.

"But it literally was made by the demons?!" said Lori. "What about Deathwing? What does he have to say about this?" said Dana.

They all waited for a response from the dragon inside Neil's mind. "It is very odd for a Legion based artifact to just reveal a piece of concern for the host. I believe the crown may have seen her compassion and it changed it forever" said Deathwing.

"So. Does anyone else agree to this?" asked Neil. Gwen went to Neil and placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded.

Susnet and Leni also agreed. Same went for Lori, Dana and Becky, even though they knew this was crazy. Sergei and Leon didn't really wanna see this through, but it wasn't just their choice, it was Luna's. "What the heck! Let's do it" said Leon.

They all turned to the girl holding the legion crown. Luna smiled at them. "Thanks guys" said Luna.

Luna then looked at the crown and whispered "Wake up". And with that the crowns single eye opens and looks at her. "Please, show me. Who were the ones who tried to kill Mick Swagger" said Luna.

Luna then places the crown on her head. At first nothing happened. "That didn't seem so bad" said Leon.

Then they see Luna who now has tears. "N-No!" said Luna as she looks at nothing. "She must've seen something" said Susnet.

Luna then feels a tremendous amount of pain from her head and screams. "Luna!" yelled Lincoln. They all try and approach her, but they all get knocked back by her demonic shockwave.

At that time the front doors of the house open and Linka enters. She heads for the living room and sees what was going on.

The Spellman family members backing away from Luna who had a dark crown on her head and she was in pain as it sits on her hair.

"Luna! Control it!" yelled Neil. "I-I can't! I'm too angry! I need to-" then Luna opened her eyes and was now black with red pupils. "Find the two producers who made Mick fall to his demise!" said Luna in a demonic tone.

Linka had only one thing on her mind. 'What the heck did I miss?!'

"Luna! What are you doing?!" yelled Gwen. Luna then starts to hover from the ground and her face was angry. "I know who did this!" said Luna.

Luna then blasts the living room window and flies off. All of the Spellman's get back up and look outside.

"We have to stop her! She could literally hurt someone" said Lori. They then spot Lincoln running to his Vulture.

"You guys just gonna stand there or help me get her back?!" said Lincoln. Gwen, Leni, Sunset, Lori, Dana and Becky nod and head into Leni and Gwen's car.

But they notice Neil wasn't going with them. "Neil! What are you doing?!" yelled Gwen.

"Go and get Luna back. I need to do something first and I need my brothers help" said Neil. Leon and Sergei stand by Neil's side.

Lincoln nodded and knew what he was talking about. "Good luck dad" said Lincoln. "You too son" replied Lincoln. The hero crew then drives off.

Neil then turns back to the others. "We need to head to FutureTech and show martin this new evidence we found" said Neil. "And with that we can find the real suspects before Luna kills them" said Leon.

"Let's get going" said Sergei. "Can I come with you guys?" asked Linka. They all looked at Linka who looked serious. "I wanna help bring these bad people in as well. I wasn't here to help out" said Linka with some concern.

Neil smiled. "Let's go Linka" said Neil. They all boarded into Neil's car. "Harv watch over Lily will ya!" yelled Neil. "Of course sir! Good luck in finding Luna" replied Harv.

(Royal Woods Theater)

Michelle and Doug are both in the break room trying to figure out what to do for America's Next Hit Maker.

"So we have all of the contestants we need" said Michelle. "And all of the stage equipment have been double checked in case of any accidents, we'll be ready in no time" said Michelle.

But then she notices her partner not looking so good. And she knew why. "Look I know that the plan to get Luna on this show failed. But we can still make this the next best show ever!" said Michelle.

Doug sighs. "I know. It's just, I really thought she would come here and try to become the next Mick Swagger! The whole plan was a bust!" said Doug in frustration.

Michelle sighs. "I gotta agree with you on that one. I spent a whole one hour flirting with that disgusting truck driver for nothing!" said Michelle. "And those drugs were not cheap either" said Michelle.

"Well, we better get ready for the show. So let's put on our game faces" said Doug, trying o feel positive. "Aren't the contestants supposed to say that?" said Michelle.

"Sorry. Just as nervous as you are, maybe we'll find some talent that could help us become rich and famous" said Doug.

When they both open the door they are shocked to see who was standing outside. Wearing her normal purple skull shirt, skirt and white belt straps along with her bracelets and purple boots was Luna. And she looked happy.

"Hey. I was thinking, maybe I should accomplish my dream" said Luna. This was a whole new turn for Doug and Michelle.

They finally got what they wanted. "Oh. Well, we don't have much time. But maybe we can make a few adjustments" said Michelle.

"Radical" replied Luna. She entered the room but she did not notice Michelle and Doug fist bumping each other.

"Okay. I'm gonna call the stage manager and tell him that we have a last minute entry" said Doug as he calls on his phone. "I'll go see what you could wear" said Michelle as she goes through all fo the clothes.

Luna then looks around the room and she notices some crumpled up papers piled into a garbage can. But these papers were blue colored, kinda like blueprints.

Then she spots a crown bar and a tool box under the table and a small wrapper and some white substance still attached.

It was then Luna knew that the crown was telling the truth. They were the ones who killed Mick Swagger!

"You know. I'm only doing this for Mick Swagger, to let his memory live on" said Luna. "Yeah, yeah. That's fine" said Doug as he waits for the manager to reply.

"He was my idol. The one who made me who I am" said Luna. "That's real nice sweetie" said Michelle as she looks at two dresses.

"A lot of people will miss him. He never got to make that tour to Monte Carlo" said Luna with a devious smile.

"Actually he was headed to Liverpool on the south east lane near the king's crest ravine" said Doug.

"The same route near the Trucker's gas and mash station" said Michelle. They have no clue they just said that.

Luna then grits her teeth in anger. "So, you guys did it" said Luna. The two producers turned around to Luna. "What are you talking about?" asked Doug.

Luna looks down and smiled. "Mick never tells anyone except for his band mates about their next tour. Not even the big shots in Hollywood would know. It's how Mick makes his surprise entrance tour" said Luna.

Michelle and Doug start sweating nervously. 'How did she know?' they both say in their minds.

"Well, we …. Umm" was all Doug could say. "Let's not get to that and get you ready for the show!" said Michelle trying to stay positive and less suspicious.

Then the door starts to lock itself. They notice that all of the instruments in the room have been placed somewhere safe.

Doug heads to the door and realizes it was locked. "What the?!" He tries to budge it, but it doesn't. "That's it. I'm calling the stage manager" said Doug.

But when he grabs his phone it starts to overheat and he drops his phone. "Ow! What the heck?!"

They were then shocked to see his phone just melt away. And so does the pink outfit Michelle was holding. "What?!"

Luna then looks at both of them with black eyes and red pupils. "You two killed Mick Swagger!" said Luna.

"W-We don't know what you're talking about?!" said Doug as he backs up. Michelle then grabs a taser and shoots it at Luna. But it doesn't do anything to her.

All of a sudden all of the objects in the room start to float and Luna then hovers.

Her body is soon engulfed in darkness as she laughs maniacally.

The darkness fades and Luna has been transformed.

Her hair was a little ruffled but still a brown pixie cut. Her eyes are black with red pupils. She wore a dress like cloak that would show a little cleavage and her belly with the lower dress only covering her right leg and with her signature belt straps and a skull. Her skin was now a light purple.

Black spike shoulder armor and black clawed gloves that reached her elbows. She wore no shoes and has black beast like shoes. She also wore skull earrings and her ears were now pointy like an elf's. Her teeth were now vampire like and black markings were on her lower cheeks. And finally, sitting on her head was the Demonic Legion Crown with its eye glowing bright red!

Michelle and Doug could only look in horror at the demon in front of them. "W-What ….. What?!" said Doug.

Luna then looks at them and smiles. "What's wrong? Never seen a demoness before?" said Luna with a sinister smile.

"P-Please! Don't hurt us!" said Michelle with tears in her eyes. Luna then made them float in front of her.

"Then Confess! Confess to me the sins that you have committed!" yelled Luna to them.

Doug then started to scream like a girl and admit. "When I was ten I stole a cupcake from my best friend! I accidently broke my mom's necklace and blamed it on the cat! I used to be a bully in high school! I kept picking on a girl because I had a crush on her! I lied about having a private jet!" said Doug.

Michelle looked at him with both confusion and horror. Luna just looked at him with annoyance and slapped him in the face.

"That's not what I meant brah! Confess to me what you both did to my idol!" said Luna in anger.

Doug was already stressed out. Michelle kept her mouth shut. "Alright then. Let's see how you like this" said Luna as she pressed her claws onto Michelle's arms.

Michelle screams in pain. "Alright! Alright! We did it! We killed Mick Swagger! It wasn't an accident!" yelled Michelle.

Luna then stopped her attack and dropped both of them. Doug gets up and tries to comfort Michelle.

"W-We were desperate to have you in our show. We decided that, if a legend like Mick Swagger was gone, you'd take his place" said Doug in fear.

"I was the one who sabotaged the tour bus and destroyed the breaks" said Doug. "I drugged the Truck driver and made sure he was in his truck" said Michelle as they both cried.

The door of the room is broken open by Lincoln and the others. "Hands in the-" Lincoln couldn't say anything else when he sees his now fully Demonized sister.

"L-Luna?" said Lincoln in shock. Gwen, Sunset, Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky and the Pokémon were shocked by what she had become.

"Stay out of this! All of you!" yelled Luna. She then reverted her attention to the two producers. "These two need to be punished for their crimes!"

Doug and Michelle cower away in fear. "Luna! You don't need to do this anymore!" said Leni. "Dad was able to get Lisa to hack into the buildings security cameras and everyone has heard everything!" said Sunset.

In fact they were still live. Thanks to FutureTech Lisa was able to broadcast what the camera saw. The whole world was shocked to hear about the real cause of death to Mick Swagger. And the British who respected the man were getting bloody pissed off.

Luna looks to the camera then to Michelle and Doug. She smiled sinisterly and floats back down. "No" said Luna. She then slams her fist into the ground. Lincoln and the others were now trapped in black ice. Only their faces weren't frozen.

"Luna Stop! This isn't you! Fight it!" said Lincoln. "Sorry bro! But this is me now!" said Luna. She then approaches her brother and kisses his forehead. "And I will use this power to protect my family" said Luna.

Lincoln cries at what she has become. Luna wipes his tears away. "No tears now baby bro" said Luna. She then makes her way to Michelle and Doug who try to escape through a vent, but they were pulled back by Luna.

"P-Please! Spare us!" said Michelle. "Yeah! Spare me mostly! It was all her idea!" said Doug. "Hey!" yelled Michelle.

"You two have sinned! Have committed a crime of murder! And now you two will pay for all you have done!" said Luna as she towers over them.

Luna then grabs them by the front of their shirts and pulls them closer to her face so she can whisper something.

The heroes could only imagine that what she was gonna do is an evil spell. Everyone who was watching were scared as well.

Luna then sighs, Michelle and Doug close their eyes, awaiting their demise. "You. Have. The. Right. To remain silent!" said Luna.

Michelle and Doug open their eyes in shock. Luna then toss them to the wall and bind their hands with demonic cuffs. "Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law" said Luna with a smile, with one hand to her hip and the other one snapping her fingers.

The black eyes covering the team disappear. They look at Luna who is now looking at the cameras. "Sorry about that folks, just needed to give everyone a reason to know what happens to criminals in fear" said Luna.

Luna then turns to her family and friends and smiles. Lincoln slowly approaches her. "L-Luna? Is that you?" asked Lincoln with worry.

Luna approaches Lincoln, her black claw gloves disappear and she ruffles his hair. "Rock and Roll sibs?" asked Luna. Lincoln then smiles and cries. "Rock and Roll sibs!" said Lincoln as he hugs her.

Luna also responds and hugs back. The others were shocked at this. "I-I thought I lost you sis!" said Lincoln. "You almost did actually" said Luna.

The two of them break the hug and look at each other. "Something happened to me before I got here"

(Flashback)

Luna who was still floating spots the Royal Woods Theater and lands in the alley. She makes her way through the dark place with one thing on her mind. To kill Michelle and Doug.

As she walks she then realizes something fell from her pocket. Luna looks at the object and realizes it was her necklace and inside of the locket was the picture of a very young Luna holding a baby Lincoln.

Luna's eyes return back to normal. "L-Lincoln?" said Luna. She then puts the necklace around her neck and removes the crown from her head and looks at it. The crown looks back at her confused.

"I know we should go and kill the people who murdered my idol. But this is not the way" said Luna. The crown then whispers to her. "But, don't you want revenge?" asked the Crown.

"As much fun that sounds, no. and I know you want me to be the monster you want but you can't force someone to change just because you're all-powerful" said Luna.

"I know that you saw me in action. You have to understand. I know you're made by the burning legion and you have a sole purpose to destroy the host's enemies. But don't you think it's time to look for another path?" said Luna.

The crown blinks and remembers seeing all of Luna's memories when she wore it. The first time she held her brother, the day she was appointed as his legal guardian and the day she found her talent. But the crown also saw the memories she regrets. All of the memories where she went against Lincoln and was hive minded into the others.

"You show no signs of evil. But instead you show compassion and you seek redemption for everything you have done" said the crown as a tear drips from its eye. "In all my time of being created, I have never seen anything so beautiful and touching" said the crown.

"I'm glad you see it my way little guy" said Luna as she kisses the crowns eye. "I serve you now my mistress. Until the end of time" said the crown. "What is our next move Luna?" asked the crown.

Luna smiles. "You know. We might not be able to kill them, but how about we give them something to fear?" said Luna. The crowns eye glows bright. "I'm listening".

(End flashback)

"And that's pretty much all that happened. Though you guys coming here wasn't as we expected" said Luna.

They all couldn't believe it. Luna has taken control of the demon crown and they both planned on a fear factor prank.

Lincoln smiles at Luna and hugs her again. "It's good to have you back sis" said Lincoln. Luna hugs him back. "Good to be back bro" said Luna.

Suddenly police enter the building. "Where are the suspects?" asked officer Schoffner. Luna breaks the hug and stands up.

"Over there officer" said Luna as she points to the producers in the corner. The officers then take Michelle and Doug away and they were still shocked by all of this.

Then Leni hugs Luna. "I was so worried about you sis!" said Leni. Soon Sunset and Gwen joined in as well. Luna returns the embrace.

Minutes later they all exit the Royal Woods Theater and spot multiple police cars and they see Neil, Leon, Sergei, Martin, Victor and Linka. The loud family was also there.

They all approached the demonized Luna. "We saw everything on TV" said Martin. "Better yet the whole world saw it" said Victor.

"You almost had me worried there rock star" said Neil. "You were killing it with that plan of yours" said Leon. "And you make the whole demon dress look good" replied Sergei.

"Sorry about what happened with the wall and window dad" said Luna with a nervous smile. Neil was happy that Luna took control of the crown, but he was not pleased at how Luna blasted the living room wall.

"It's cool rock star, as long as you're okay" said Neil. Luna approaches her dad and hugs him. Neil kindly returns the hug. "You're grounded for one week" said Neil with a laugh.

Luna breaks the hug and also chuckles. "I deserve it" said Luna. "So, you have two powers now? Pretty smooth" said Martin.

"Yeah! But I was thinking of using the demonic crown for only when it's an emergency" said Luna. "Like big alien invasions or major disasters!"

"Sounds like a good plan sis" said Linka. "Pretty sure Timmy is seeing this at his friend's house right now" said Sunset.

"At least your still the same music loving sister we all know" said Lincoln. "You need to explain this Sam as well sis" said Sunset.

"Something tells me a lot of people will be talking about this at school" said Dana. "Well, they better not talk dirty or the sinners will get them! Hahaha! Get it?!" said Luna. They all groaned at her bad joke.

"And don't worry about Michelle and Doug. They won't be able to get out of jail anytime soon" said Victor. "Thanks to Neil, we were able to scrape off more lost evidence from the wreckage" said Martin.

"We have enough proof to make sure those two are locked away forever" said Sergei. "Though it's the UK who want Michelle and Doug. There's gonna be a lot of paper work after all of this" said Leon.

Neil looks to Luna with a proud and yet concerned face. "I'm so glad you're not going to turn rogue" said Neil.

"Same here dad. And all it took to keep my cool was my little bro" said Luna as she hugs Lincoln. Soon the whole Spellman family join in for a family group hug.

Then Lucy stepped out of the loud crowd and approached Luna. "Where did this crown come from?" asked Lucy. The group hug was broken after hearing that question.

"I'm as stumped as you are dude. Maybe I should ask the crown" said Luna. "Or you could look behind you!" they all turned around and saw Gyro, the Guardian.

And he did not look pleased. The crowns eye widens in fear. "So. Mind telling me why that is on your head?" asked Gyro. Luna laughs nervously. "It's a long story dude" said Luna. For the crown 'Shit!'

To be continued ……

**And there you have it. Luna Spellman now has Ice powers and a Demonic crown. Michelle and Doug will be serving a long sentence. But what will the Guardian say after all of this? Will he let the crown stay with Luna or will he lock it up again? Find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also if you don't know what Lucified Luna look for her on the Deviantart by Javisuzumiya and Mast3r Rainbow!**


	56. Ch56 A Demonic Chance

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 56: A Demonic Chance**

(Spellman Estate)

"So what your saying is. That because of all of the memories of everything you have been through, this crown is now under your control" said Gyro.

"Pretty much dude" replied Luna. "Are you sure the crown isn't messing with your head?" asked Hollow.

Kel'Thuzad approached Luna and looked at her eyes. "I sense no trace of demonic trance or any form of hypnotic incantations. She has full control of the Legion's crown" said Kel'Thuzad.

"My sister would never let something as demonic as a crown take hold of her. She's strong in her own way" said Lincoln.

Gwen comes back to the living room and puts her phone away. "That was Timmy. He said he saw the whole thing from his friends TV, I was able to calm him down. He's still doing his team effort school project" said Gwen.

"That's cool mom, don't want my other little bro freaking out" said Luna.

"Told you she would have control of this" said Neil. "She may have some regrets of past mistakes, but she knows how to own up to them" said Neil.

"Even so. We still need to make sure the crown doesn't ever go rogue" said Gyro. "Has the crown been talking to you lately?" asked Hollow.

"Ever since it was on my head from the apartment fire. We've been speaking through thoughts or in whispers" said Luna.

"Which could only mean that it has found the perfect host" said Kel'Thuzad.

"Odd. Usually something of demonic power would only seek out a host that has remorse, pain and sorrow" said Gyro.

"Well. Mick Swagger died a few days back, everyone thought it was an accident but thanks to the crown. It was all a big murderous conspiracy" said Luna looking sad.

Lincoln and Leni sit next to her and pat her back. "At least the crown showed us the truth" said Lincoln. "Yeah, now those two producers will spend their whole life rotting away in jail" said Leni.

"Actually, because they killed Mick Swagger. We had to send them to the UK to be judged for murdering their finest rock star" said Leon. "So technically, the British will be the ones to judge them of their crimes" said Sergei.

Luna then looks at the crown she's holding, its eye was still open and looking at her with sorrow. Luna closes her eyes. "As long as those two blokes never come near any musical talent again. I'm cool" said Luna.

"So. What do you intend to do with the legion's crown now?" asked Hollow. They all look at Luna with questionable looks, Gyro seemed very cautious.

"Well, I already have ice powers. I was thinking maybe I should use my Demonic might as an emergency, like invasions or critical disasters" said Luna.

"So the crown is gonna stay with you everywhere you go?" asked Leon.

"Nah dude. The crown told me that I can leave the little guy home. If I need his assistance, he can teleport to my location and we can kick some evil butt!" said Luna.

"Seems like a stretch, but I don't think we have a choice" said Gyro. He then approaches Luna. "Can I trust you in keeping this artifact safe?" asked Gyro.

Luna stands up and looks the guardian with serious eyes. "You can count on me brah" said Luna.

Gyro isn't disappointed or happy either. "Alright then. But if that thing attempts anything evil, I swear I will come back here and destroy it myself" said Gyro with a serious tone.

"Excuse me" interrupted Harv. "It seems Martin McKenzie is on the line right now. Should I ring him up sir?" said Harv.

"Put him on screen" said Neil. The TV screen changes and they see Martin and a lot of soldiers inside of a Dropship.

"Might I ask what the hell are you doing with an army McKenzie?" asked Neil. "An anomaly has been detected off the coast of Ireland. And there are multiple heat signatures there as well" said Martin.

"Strange, I would've sensed it by now" said Gyro. "Same here" said Kel'Thuzad. "I sensed it" said Hollow.

They all look at Hollow with disbelief. "And you didn't bother to tell us!" said Gyro. Hollow is wearing his mask so we have no clue what are his emotions right now.

"Do I look like a nice guy?" said Hollow. They were all going to protest against him, but then they realized. He was right.

"Okay then guys. Let's go to Dublin Ireland!" said Neil.

(Dublin Ireland)

A form of energy manifests around a field. The guardian used his teleport ability to get them there faster.

"Alright, we're here" said Gyro. "And so are they" said Leon. They look at what he sees and they spot an army of Dropships and gunships headed to an airfield.

They all rendezvous to the location as well and meet up with Martin.

The team is comprised of. Neil, Leon, Sergei, Luna, Lincoln, Lori, Leni and Sunset. Gwen stayed behind to watch over Lily and Linka. Dana and Becky stayed behind to watch over Royal Woods. Same with their Pokémon.

"Alright McKenzie what are we up against? And Where is Victor?" asked Lincoln.

"Okay first of all Victor stayed behind to act as our last resort reinforcement. Secondly what we're up against is giving off a lot of energy and radiation, in fact the screens show two large armies headed towards each other" said Martin.

"Two large armies?" said Leni. "Sounds like a war is brewing" said Sergei.

"We have satellite to see them and this will freak you guys out" said Martin. He turns on the screen and they see two large armies staring and roaring at each other,

On the northern side are strange shaped mutant-like creatures with green ooze coming out of their mouths and the other side is a horde of demons with weapons, some of these demons are hideous.

Gyro looks at both armies in shock. So does Kel'Thuzad and Hollow. "So, you guys know what we're up against?" asked Martin. The others also wait for a response.

"The Demonic army we see belong to the Burning hells" said Gyro. "How in the name of darkness did these guys get here anyway?" said Hollow.

"And those mutants are from …… The Land of Ooo!" said Gyro with a shock.

Everyone else, even the soldiers were confused by what he just said. "Are you tongue tied guardian?" asked Leni.

"No, it's a dimension where the earth has been corrupted for thousands of years since the great mushroom war" said Kel'Thuzad.

Now they were even more confused. "The Great mushroom war is a disaster that involved a mutant nuke bomb" said Hollow. "And these mutants are the results" said Gyro,

"You have to be careful not to touch them. Even wearing special clothing will turn you into one of them" said Gyro. "Or melt you" said Kel'Thuzad.

"That literally doesn't sound comforting at all" said Lori. "Well we need a plan and a backup plan" said Leon.

"Actually we do" said Martin. "We send out a barrage of every weapon we have. But if that doesn't work, that's where you guys come in" said Martin to the heroes.

"And if we don't stand a chance?" asked Sunset. "Then we drop a Vacuum imploder on them" said Martin. "That's why Victor is back at FutureTech".

They all had some concerned faces on them. "Sounds risky" said Neil. "But we have to stop them" said Lincoln.

"I don't think we should" said Hollow who was still looking at the screen. They all are shocked at what they see.

Both armies are clashing against each other. "Well, this seems unexpected" said Sergei,

"We still have a problem if they fight" said Leon. "He's right, which ever wins will still be a threat and endanger this world" said Kel'Thuzad.

Just then Gyro looks at Luna. "Perhaps we should see what you are truly capable of my dear" said Gyro. They also look at Luna. "Are you guys sure?" asked Luna with concern.

Lincoln holds his sisters hand. "I know you can stop this battle. You and the crown can win this, as heroes" said Lincoln. Luna smiles at his motivating words.

Luna closes her eyes and in a blink they spot the demonic crown sitting on her head.

Darkness engulfs Luna and she is now lucified. "This won't take long!" said Demon Luna. She then takes to the skies in a puff of black smoke.

"Let's go see what she can do" said Gyro. He teleports everyone else to the outskirts of the battle, alongside their armor battalion.

Both armies attack each other with whatever they have. But then the Demon lieutenant stops and spots a dark smoke headed towards them, but it's too late and it crashes in the middle of the conflict.

Both Demons and Mutants back away from the crater and soon something emerges from the black smoke. "Like what you see boys?!" said Demon Luna with a menacing smile.

The Demon Lieutenant advances to attack on her, but she dodges his blade. He tries again multiple times but fails.

Then finally the demon pierces Luna with its weapon. The others watching gasp in horror.

But then Luna grabs the demon by the neck. Then she pulls the weapon off of her and the wound heals. The Demon Lieutenant was now horrified by this and looks at Luna's evil stare.

"You bare nothing more than a useless piece of demon trash!" said Luna. She then sucks its life forces out and drops the hollow carcass.

"Whoa!" said Neil. "Sick" said Leon. "What in the hell?!" said Sergei. Everyone else is just speechless by this. Lincoln should be scared, but he knows this is how Luna takes care of dangerous threats. Like an army of monsters.

Luna then looks at the demon army. All of the demons back away in fear. "Who do you serve?" said Luna. None of the demons respond, but they just look at each other confused.

Enraged by this, Luna floats up. "Who do you serve Dang it!" yelled Luna. The demon army then bows to her. "We serve you, oh demonic one" they all responded in their language. Luckily Luna can understand.

Luna descends and smiles. She then looks at the mutant army. "Now my minions. Destroy them!" said Luna.

The demons roar and charge into the mutant horde with Luna leading. Then Luna looks ta the others and nods.

They understood what she meant. "All Guns! Open fire on the Mutants! Let's soften them up boys!" said Martin.

All of the commanders respond with "Fire!" all of their guns send a barrage of firepower onto the mutants. All while Luna and her army are ravaging all of them, in fact she uses her powers to buff up their attacks.

After a full ten minutes of destruction. The battle is over and all of the mutants have been destroyed.

The others approach Luna. But her demon army gets in the way. "Stand down all of you!" yelled Luna. She then comes out of the crowd and approaches them.

Luna smiles and gets hugged by Lincoln, Leni, Neil and Sunset. Luna returns the embrace and looks at the guardian with a smug look.

"Told you I could do it. Now do you trust that this crown has changed?" said Luna.

Gyro didn't really like to admit it, but "Well, I guess the crown is your problem now. Take good care of it Luna" said Gyro.

They all break the group hug. "I will" replied Luna. "This is great and all, but what about them?" asked Leon who is pointing to the demon army.

They all turn around and see the hideous demons looking at them. Luna knows she can't let them live and because their demons, chances they might turn on her.

Luna smiles and her hand glows bright red. The demons start to roar in pain as they are all incinerated.

Everyone else just looks in shock and horror. "Problem solved dudes" said Luna. "That was completely uncalled for, but I guess that was necessary" said Gyro.

"I thought it was fun" said Kel'Thuzad.

Luna knew she had to keep these powers in check. But she knows that the Demonic crown has changed, all because of her. She will soon face new challenges ahead of her. But with her ice powers, her new demon powers and her families help. The universe will be safer with Evil turned to good. Though Gyro needs to come up with an explanation to Illidan.

To be continued …..

**The evil within has been given a chance for good. Now we only hope whatever they face won't be much of a hassle. If you guys have any ideas on other worldly adventures be sure to review or PM me.**


	57. Ch57 A Gender Bent Visit

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 57: A Gender bent visit**

A computer screen lights up and is locked onto a live stream on YouTube.

"Hey there everyone! It's me once again. Sunset Shimmer and welcome to Shimmer cove. Today we will be playing Left 4 Dead: Pokémon mod. Which is pretty shocking for me" said Sunset.

"Today I will be joined by my little bro Lincoln, my dad Neil and FutureTech second command Victor" said Sunset.

"What up sis!" says Lincoln. "Heyo kiddo!" says Neil. "Given a day off by Martin" says Victor. The others are off-screen by the way.

"This is gonna be awesome! You guys on your main menu now?" asked Sunset. "Pretty much" replied Lincoln. "I played this game long time back" said Neil. "I haven't played this since 2015" said Victor.

"Oh. Before we start" Sunset looks to the screen with a serious look. "Warning this live stream is rated M for mature. You might hear curse words and see a lot of blood" said Sunset. Then she returns back to her game face.

"Nice intro" said Lincoln. "Hahaha" said Neil. "This is gonna get messed up when one of us gets pinned down by a hunter" said Victor.

"Okay, we are now connected, so choose your characters. Choose them wisely" said Susnet. But in truth their all picking Jiggly puff Characters, causing them to laugh at each other.

"Alright guys. Let's get this game started" said Niel. "I guess we're all Jiggly puffs huh?" said Lincoln.

Soon the game starts and their all inside of a church. "Oh my god look how small we are!" said Sunset.

"Hahahahahahaha" from Lincoln and the others. "Stay Low" said Victor as he crouches. "Stay low, stay puffy! Alright?" said Neil.

"When we crouch we're completely underground" said Sunset. "Glad our Pokémon's aren't here to see this, otherwise they would freak out!" said Lincoln.

"We have guns! We have guns!" said Victor. "I'm taking the Shotgun guys" said Neil. "We need someone who can handle a snipe" said Lincoln.

(Line break)

"Alright you guys ready? Say Yeah!" said Sunset. "Yeah!" they all respond, though Victor says it with a weird tiny voice.

"What kind of voice was that?" said Neil. "Look at Jiggly Puff wielding two pistols! Hahaha" said Lincoln.

(Line break)

All of them climb up the ladder and open the door using a lever. "Oh look its moving" said Sunset. "Moving!" said Lincoln.

"Let's go!" said Neil. "Freedom!" said Sunset. "Alala Bologna!" said Victor. "What did you just say dude?" said Lincoln with a chuckle.

They all cross the destroyed tower which acts like a bridge and when they enter the window from the other building it gets bad real fast.

"Woooo! Yeah! (Sees Zombies 'Zubat's') Oh Shit! Bats!" yelled Neil as he starts shooting.

"Sweet Jesus Christ!" yelled Lincoln.

"Oh my god!" yelled Sunset.

A Hunter (Weavile) pins Victor. "Oh fucking shit me!" yelled Victor. "What is happening?!" yells Lincoln. "There's so many of them eating you!" yelled Sunset.

"Their eating me like I'm a marshmallow!" yelled Victor. "I can't hear a damn thing!" said Neil with some laughs.

The Hunter (Weavile) gets shot off him. "Imma Die! Somebody pick me the fuck up!" yells Victor. "I'm about to die! Somebody pick me the fuck up!" Victor yells again.

Sunset Shimmer goes to Victor to help him back up. "That escalated so quickly! Hahaha" said Lincoln. "Shit dudes!" said Victor.

Pretty soon all of the zombies (Zubat's) are dead. "My god!" said Neil. "I couldn't hear a damn thing through all of that carnage" said Sunset.

"That was pretty much intense" said Lincoln. "We just went straight screaming bro" said Victor.

(Line break)

They soon descend to the lower floor of the building. "Oh my god! There are so many of these bats in the building" said Neil.

"At least things cant get worse" said Sunset. "Please don't say that" said Victor. "You guys hear that?" asked Lincoln.

Neil's character Jiggly Puff is standing next to a door. And soon the door breaks open revealing a Jockey (Tyrogue).

"Ah! That thing!" said Neil. Then it jumps onto him and he's being dragged away. "Oh god! Help!" yelled Neil.

"Did you just say that thing?" asked Lincoln. "It's taking dad away! It's taking dad away!" yelled Susnet as she goes after him.

"I'm so far away now!" yelled Neil. They soon intercept Neil and shoot the Jockey (Tyrogue off of him). "I'm okay now!" said Neil.

But he gets pinned down by a Charger (Machamp). "Oh Shit! I am not okay! I am definitely not okay!" yelled Neil. Sunset and Lincoln shred all of their bullets on the Charger (Machamp).

Victor soon arrives after tearing through zombies. "Oh god! What the hell man" said Victor.

The Charger (Machamp) is dead and they help Neil back on his feet. "What kind of Pokémon is that thing?" asked Neil. "That's a Machamp dude!" said Lincoln.

"Oh my god! This game is just so funny!" said Sunset. "I love this mod so much!" said Victor. "Where has this been my whole life!" said Neil as they all start laughing.

Then a Hunter (Weavile) sneak sup and tries to jump on Victor. But he sees it and shoots it midflight. "Fuck off of me you creepy bitch!" yelled Victor.

(Line Break)

They are now near ground level and are walking through a hallway and into the lobby. And Victor starts narrating to himself "In a world filled with Pokémon. All the Pokémon trainer are dead and Pokémon have turned on each other and- (Encounters a Boomer 'Snorlax' and shoots it) Oh! Fat Cunt!" yelled Victor.

"Seriously man!" said Lincoln. "What the heck?!" said Sunset. Neil just laughs. Until they head out of the building and go toe-to-toe with a Tank (Chesnaught).

"Tank! Tank! Tank!" yelled Lincoln. "What kind of Pokémon is that thing?!" yelled Sunset.

"Somebody Shoot it! Shoot it! Shoot it!" yelled Neil. But Victor gets incapacitated. "I accidently shot Victor!" said Lincoln.

"Why?! Why?!" yelled Victor. "Because you're small and I couldn't see you!" said Lincoln. Soon the tank dies and they all recover. "That was intense!" said Sunset.

(Line break)

They enter a building that has some fire inside and it all leads to the safe room.

"My screen is black and white and my health is really low" said Victor. "Really?!" said Lincoln. But soon their met by a horde of zombies (Zubat's).

"Get into the safe! Get to the safe room!" yelled Victor. He enters and closes it. "Fuck all of you guys!"

The others open the door and are shocked that he tried to lock them out. "Why would you just close the door on us?!" yelled Neil.

Victor closes it after Neil enters. But Lincoln and Sunset are still outside. "What the? Victor! What are you doing?! Open the Door, this isn't funny I'm about to die!" yelled Lincoln.

He opens the door and a Jockey (Tyrogue) lunges on Lincoln and they try to shoot it off of him. "Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh shit!" yelled Victor.

"Oh my god!" yelled Neil. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" yelled Lincoln. Thank goodness Sunset was nearby and shoots it off.

"You're okay! You're okay! Get inside now!" said Sunset. All of them finally enter the Safe room and advance to the next level.

"That was way too intense!" said Sunset. "You just kept closing the door on us!" said Neil. "You are the worst Teammate in the zombie apocalypse!" said Lincoln. "It was just a prank bro" replied Victor.

"By the way. Where is Linka? I haven't seen her since after breakfast" said Sunset. "She's with Martin. She need a favor from him" replied Victor.

"Well whatever it is, I hope she's fine" said Neil.

(Gender Bent Earth. Loudverse)

A black Vehicle stops in front of a house in Royal Woods. Martin and Linka come out and head to the front door.

Martin notices the nervous look on Linka's face. "We can go home if you think you're not ready for this" said Martin.

Linka shakes her head. "No. I wanna see him" said Linka. She then rings the doorbell. The door opens and they're met by her former brother Loni.

The two of them just look at each other in shock. "L-Linka" said Loni with a surprised look. Linka smiles. "Hey there Loni, it's been a while" replied Linka.

"I'll leave you two be" said Martin as he heads back to the black van. Leaving the two of them alone.

Loni snaps back to reality. "Do you wanna come in?" asked Loni. "Sure. Thanks" replied Linka.

Inside Linka is amazed at how nice the house was and takes a seat on the couch. Loni heads into the kitchen and comes back with some cookies and milk. He then takes a seat on the nearby chair.

"So. Someone took you in?" asked Linka. Loni nods in response. "The one who adopted me from the Foster home is Samson Carmichael. He owns the dress store Reiningers in which I help out when I have free time" replied Loni.

"Wow. I guess you found a family that could take care of you" said Linka. "Actually he's a single father. He does have a daughter, who is now my new little sister Annie" said Loni.

"So. Where are they now?" asked Linka. "Oh. They went to the dentist, Annie got an accident at school and now she needs to have her teeth checked up on. I think she had a fight with someone" said Loni.

Linka kinda felt bad for Loni but also happy for him. "So. You're doing well with your education?" asked Linka.

"Well, I'm in elementary school now. It's gonna take me some time to get to Middle School and then High School I'm also planning to go to college" said Loni.

"That's pretty cool Loni" replied Linka. They soon stay in awkward silence. "Linka" She turns to see Loni with some sadness and tears on his face.

"I-I'm sorry for what I did to you during the whole bad luck fiasco! I was just pulled into the others tricks" said Loni with tears.

"I-I guess I really was the dumbest in the family!" said Loni. Linka feels bad for the guilt her brother has, she stands up and walks towards him and gives him a hug.

Loni is shocked by this. But soon he accepts the hug. "It's okay Loni. I'm here" said Linka as she tries to comfort him.

After five minutes of reassurance, they break the hug. "So. How was your time with your new family Linka?" asked Loni.

"What I'm about to tell you will blow your mind Loni" said Linka. Thank goodness he knows what she meant by 'Blow your mind'. Linka then tells Loni of the school she attends, the friends she's made, the adventure's she's been on and the incident where she was kidnapped by an evil Loud. Also her new brother with a pink hat.

"Whoa! You really are happy there! Those adventures sound cool, except for the one where you got kidnapped" said Loni.

"At least we stopped him and I got to pilot a giant battle walker" said Linka. Loni was happy that his former little sister is now living a life of excitement and adventure.

"So. Are you planning on seeing the others? You know the former rents and bros?" asked Loni. But seeing the upset face on Linka said it all.

"I don't think I wanna see them right now. Or ever" said Linka. Loni places a hand on Linka's shoulder. "I''s okay Linka. I understand, I myself don't wanna see them either" said Loni. Linka smiles at his kind hearted self and his new understanding of things.

(An hour later)

Linka and Loni come out of the house. "It was nice seeing you again Loni" said Linka. "Same here to you Linka" replied Loni.

They both share one last hug before Linka heads back to the black van. Linka looks through the window and sees Martin fast asleep.

So she goes to the back door and honks the horn. "Wha?! Where?! Who?!" yelled Martin in shock. He then see Linka in the back seat waving at him.

"Oh. It's you, okay. Where to know?" asked Martin. Linka then gets an idea. "Great lake City" said Linka.

(Great Lake City)

The black van stops in front of the Casagrande Mercado. "This is it kid" said Martin. "Thanks Martin. Meet me back here later, or ill call you" replied Linka.

Linka exits the van and heads inside the Mercado. She then sees who is at the counter, Ronaldo Santiago.

His back it turned to her so he has no clue who just entered. "Welcome to the Casagrande Mercado. We have a sale on-". Ronnie is shocked when he turns around and sees. "L-Linka!" said Ronnie in shock.

"Hey there Ronaldo" said Linka nervously. Ronnie jumps over the counter and lands in front of her. "You're here!" he says in excitement. But then he shakes off the excited mode and acts cool.

"I mean …. It's good to see you again Linka" said Ronnie. Linka just giggles at his act. "It's good to see you too" replied Linka.

"So what brings you here to Great Lake City?" asked Ronnie. "I decided to come and check up on the guy who I became friends with" said Linka.

"Cool. Cool. So you wanna go and hang out somewhere?" asked Ronnie. "Sure, that would be fun" said Linka. "Cool" replied Ronnie.

"Hey! Sasha! Call Abuelo and tell him that I'm gonna hang out with a friend at the park! And get Carlos (Carlotta alternate) to watch this place!" yelled Ronnie.

"Rawrk! Sure thing!" replied the gender bent version of Sergio.

"So, you wanna go and hang?" said Ronnie. Linka giggles. "You already asked me about hanging out. Let's go already" replied Linka as she drags him outside.

Ronnie blushes as she drags him to the park.

The two of them enjoy the company together while eating a Great Lake City style hotdog.

First Ronnie shares his stories of the adventures he's had in the City. From his familia following him, Sid becoming his best friend and neighbor and all of the cool things that have been happening.

Linka was wondering to her thoughts 'I wonder if Ronnie Anne went through these things as well?'

"So. Enough about me, what about you?" asked Ronnie. Linka then tells him all of the crazy, scary and amazing adventures she went through.

Many of those stories were both amazing and scary for Ronnie. And when I mean scary, I mean he's afraid something bad might happen to her.

"And you don't need to worry about me Ronnie" said Linka as they both sit under a tree. Ronnie turns red from embarrassment.

"W-What are you talking about?" said Ronnie nervously. "Ronnie, I can see it on your face. You're scared that something bad might happen to me" said Linka with a chuckle.

Ronnie stays silent and nervous. "I think it's pretty cute" said Linka. Then she surprises him by resting her head on his shoulder. Ronnie blushes madly, and soon smiles as he relaxes in the moment.

(One Hour Later)

Linka and Ronnie make it back to the Mercado and they spot Martin's black van parked nearby. "Looks like my rides here" said Linka.

The two of them look at each other nervously. "So, see you whenever I guess" said Ronnie.

"Yeah. I guess" replied Linka. She then kisses his cheek. "I'll see you when I feel like visiting this world" said Linka.

Ronnie Santiago blushes and touches the cheek where she kissed him. Linka smiles and skips back to the black van. 'Maybe when she visits again, I'll ask her out on a date or tell her how I feel!' Ronnie says in his thoughts.

(Royal Woods. Original Universe)

Martin's black van stops in front of the house and Linka exits. "Thanks for the lift Martin" said Linka. "Anytime you wanna go visit the world, just call me or Victor" said Martin. He then drives off back to FutureTech.

Linka sighs and looks at the deactivated Great Gate and smiles. 'Maybe one day, I'll tell Ronnie how I feel' Linka says to her thoughts. She then walks back into the Spellman House.

To be continued ……

**I would like to thank Czar Joseph who gave me the idea of this story. Okay the beginning is actually inspired after seeing YouTubers: Vanoss, Terrorizer, Moo and Nogla playing "Left 4 Dead 2 Pokémon Mod". And it was damn funny. Go check out their YouTube channels if you want. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	58. Ch58 A Realm Testing! part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 58: Realm Testing! Part 1**

(Spellman Estate)

Just a normal peaceful Saturday for everyone here at Casa Spellman.

Lincoln, Timmy and Linka are playing video games in the living room, Leni is having a small Pokémon battle against Jordan in the backyard, Neil is reading a book to Lily, Sunset is playing Jenga with Gwen and Leon and Sergei are having a chess battle with Poof keeping score, and they're both tied.

"This next game will end the tie breaker" said Sergei. "How are we tied when we both can beat Neil at this?" asked Leon.

"I can hear you!" yelled Neil from the library. "Maybe you two are just too good or equal" said Poof

Suddenly multiple Vindicator bombers and Apollo fighters pass by the house. This catches the attention of everyone who all stop what they were doing.

"What in the hell?" said Leon.

"Their destination looks like their headed for town" said Sergei.

"Luna is in the town with Becky and Dana" said Leni. "And Lori stayed home because Lola and Lana have a cold" said Sunset.

"Let's hope Luna can handle what's going on there" said Gwen. "She'll contact us if something is wrong" said Leon.

An alarm blares from inside of the house. They all immediately report to the living room. "Sir Martin is on the line right now" said Harv.

"Put him on main screen" replied Neil. The TV screen changes and reveals Martin inside of FutureTech coordinating attacks alongside Victor.

"Glad you could pick up. Where are the others?" asked Martin.

"Luna is downtown with Becky and Dana while Lori is back at the Loud House" replied Lincoln. "What the hell is going on McKenzie?" said Gwen.

"Multiple hostiles have been detected at the outskirts of Royal Woods, their headed straight for the town" said Martin.

"Our aerial forces are inbound to get a better look at them" replied Victor. "In fact here's the live feed now". The screen changes to what the aircraft are seeing.

They all get confused at what they were looking at. "Are those Zombies?" asked Lincoln. "They all look the same" said Linka.

The Zombies have a greenish skin color. Are wearing blue torn pants, brown jacket with a red tie. And all of them look the same, well some of them have buckets and caution cones on their heads.

"Their style of fashion makes them weird, creepy and lame" said Leni. "Except for those ones" said Timmy at the other zombies.

Marching with the horde are some zombies wearing a football outfit, scientist clothing, soldier uniform, construction worker, pirate, a robot and a superhero?

"Well, looks like a fight to me" said Neil. "You might wanna check again" said Absol. They then spot bigger zombies carrying explosives and electric posts for weapons.

"What in the name of Petersburg!" said Sergei. "And you said this was gonna be a fight!" said Leon. "Looks more like a battle royale" replied Timmy.

"Looks like Luna needs some help" said Lincoln. "Then let's hero up crew" said Neil.

(Downtown Royal Woods)

Luna is at the park with Sam. Both of them are tuning their guitars for an upcoming gig. With Loudred also making a good beat.

"You feeling stoked for the gig tonight babe?' asked Sam. "You know it Sammy Baby" replied Luna. "And Loudred gets to be part of it" said Luna. Loudred cheers in happiness and gives them a thumbs up.

Becky and Dana are there as well. They're both grooming their Eevee's.

All of a sudden they spot multiple aircraft flying past them. "Looks like trouble" said Dana.

They all get off their seats, they're Pokémon start growling at what was happening. "Yeah, definitely trouble" said Becky.

Then they spot the rest of the team arrive. Luna, Dana and Becky decide to power up.

"So pops. What are we up against? And should I summon the demon crown?" asked Luna.

"First of all, we're up against a horde of zombies and secondly I don't think we need the crown for this" replied Neil.

"You just said zombies. I'm pretty sure we need the crown" said Becky. "Trust us. These zombies are gonna be giving us less of a harmful gesture and more of a silly way to be dumb" said Jordan.

Just then the aircraft pass by them again. Only this time they were falling back. "Looks like the fight's coming in hot!" said Gwen as she readies her bow and arrows.

They spot multiple buses leaving the direction carrying people and their being escorted by cop cars.

"Looks like the evac protocol is working" said Timmy. He is inside of a Mecha suit that is actually Poof.

Neil spots Sam and tosses a plasma blaster to her. Sam grabs the blaster and it splits into two blaster pistols.

"It's too late for you to run kid. Might as well join us in this clash" said Neil. "Cool!" replied Sam as she locks and loads.

"Alright team! Let's show these zombies that our brains aren't on the menu!" yelled Neil. They all cheered and did some war cries.

They spot the forts horde of zombies and charge forward.

(The Town of PorkBelly)

Inside the household of the Test Family. You can already guess that Susan and Mary are using Johnny as their test subject.

"Alright Johnny, this time we're sending you back to the gender bent universe of ourselves" said Susan.

"And why is he doing this again?" asked Dukey as he sips his coffee. "They're just doing this so they can hang out with their boy versions" replied Johnny.

Susan and Mary just stay silent. "Well that and we wanna see if our dimensional transporter is a working success" said Mary.

"The last one was just a prototype. This time we were able to fix all of the bugs so nothing bad will happen" said Susan.

"Okay. But what does Johnny gain from this?" asked Dukey. "Simple my loyal friend in the world. I help them and they will give us some cash for the new video game" replied Johnny.

Dukey looks at him sternly. "And maybe we can buy a nice big juicy steak on the way" said Johnny.

Dukey smiles. "Now you're speaking my language" said Dukey. But then he gets an idea, he whispers something to Mary and Susan.

The twin geniuses look at each other and agree. Dukey enters the machine with Johnny. "What did they agree on?' asked Johnny.

"To give me some cash so I can buy me more than just a steak. I want me some ribs!" said Dukey.

"Classic Dukey" said Johnny. "Alright girls! Fire it up!" said Dukey. "Let's do this!" yelled Johnny.

"Ready for interdimensional transport in 5 ….. 4 ….. 3 ….. 2 …… 1! And Go!" the twins both push the button.

Johnny and Dukey are then teleported. But the machine starts to glitch and malfunction, so do the controls. "Uh oh!" said Susan and Mary.

The machine then explodes. The dust clears and the twins see that the machine is gone and so is their brother and his pet dog.

"He must be in the alternate dimension by now" said Susan. "Our boy versions are obviously gonna help him get back here" said Mary.

"We're such geniuses" they both say in unison. "And our counterparts as well" said Susan.

(Meanwhile somewhere in Royal Woods)

A glowing light appears from behind Jean-Juan's French Mex restaurant. The light fades and it reveals Johnny.

"Hmm, this doesn't look like alternate pork Belly" said Johnny. "And where's Dukey?"

"Up here" Johnny looks up and sees Dukey stuck on a lamp post. "How I got up here I have no clue!" yelled Dukey.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" said Johnny. "Yeah, you catch me. Do you have any idea how heavy I am compared to you?!" Dukey yelled back.

"Good point" said Johnny. He looks around for anything useful and he finds it.

Johnny comes back with a garbage can. "Okay, now jump!" said Johnny. "Well, it seems like a good idea" said Dukey.

He jumps off the lamp post. But instead of the garbage can he actually landed on Johnny. "How did you miss that?" asked Johnny in pain.

"I have no idea" replied Dukey. He gets off of Johnny and helps him back up.

"By the way this place does not look like alternate Pork Belly" said Dukey. "Yeah, I've noticed" replied Johnny in irritation.

Dukey spots a newspaper in the trash can and reads it. "Says here we're in the town of Royal Woods Michigan. And it seems to be a few years into the future" said Dukey.

"Awesome! But where are the flying cars?" said Johnny. They decide to walk around and see whats going on.

The one thing they did notice, is that there were no people in their path. "This seems weird" said Johnny. "More like creepy to me" replied Dukey.

They then spot a TV store and the screens were showing the video game trailer of BattleField 5 and then Star Wars Battlefront 2.

"Those. Look. Awesome!" yelled Johnny. "It seems way to above your age Johnny" said Dukey.

"It's a video game. Of course it's in my age" replied Johnny. But then the screens change into the news. "Boo! Bring back the video games!" said Johnny.

"Hush up Johnny, this looks important" said Dukey.

"Katherine Mulligan, Bringing you the news. The Royal Defenders are going on a toe-to-toe battle with a horde of strangely dressed zombies. Many of the citizens have already been evacuated out of the area and it seems the fighting is getting intense. We will now see the whole conflict from one of our news choppers"

The screen then changes to the news chopper above the fight. And it's already looking chaotic.

They see Neil and Sam are fighting off a horde of cone head zombies, Leon and Sergei tag teaming against some Zomboni's, Lincoln and Jordan blasting away at a group of angry newspaper zombies, Dana and Becky fighting a group of mad scientist zombies, Luna and Sunset trying to target the soldier zombies and Gwen and Timmy knocking away some engineer zombies. The Pokémon are also supporting in the brawl.

For some reason some of the zombies were afraid of Leni and her plant-like powers.

Then a horde of All-Star Zombies is about to charge, but they get knocked away by a line of volcanic rocks. Coming out of the ground is a small volcano that erupts underneath a group of Gargantuar zombies.

Lori/Volcana comes out and incinerates a small horde of bucket head zombies.

"That looks awesome!" said Johnny. Dukey knows where this was going. "Oh no! We are not going to watch the battle up close, we don't even have any- and he's gone isn't he?" said Dukey.

He was right. Johnny had just left. Dukey slaps his face and goes after him.

Soon Johnny and Dukey arrive and spot the battle from behind the bushes in Ketchum Park.

"Whoa! Look at those guys and all of those zombies!" said Dukey. "Yeah, that's great and all. But I think it's time we skedaddle before we become zombie chow" said Dukey.

"But we should help them out. We're heroes too" said Johnny. "We're heroes back in Pork Belly. We don't even have any powers now!" said Dukey.

Johnny looks around. He spots tree branch on the ground and has an idea. "Just like a video game" said Johnny.

He leaps from the bushes and grabs the tree branch. "A steak doesn't seem worth this anymore" said Dukey. He also leaps out of the bushes and follows the fiery haired boy.

In the middle of the fight, Lincoln jumps off of the Arct mech (piloted by Jordan) and freezes a group of zombies and smashes them with icicle shots.

"This free-for-all fight seems way too easy" said Lincoln. "You're right on that Lincoln" said Leni as she wraps a zombie in vines and throws it away. She then summons some flytrap warriors and sends them to attack.

"Most of these zombies are avoiding Leni" said Leon. "Maybe it's because of her plant powers" said Timmy.

"What the heck are they afraid of? Broccoli?" said Lori.

Then Lincoln and Jordan spot a kid with fiery hair running through the fight and knocking away zombies with a tree branch with his eyes closed, also he's yelling.

"Are you guys seeing this?!" said Jordan. Some of them redirect their attention to what Jordan was talking about.

"What the heck is he doing?" said Gwen. "Does anyone here know who that kid is?" said Dana. "Is that a dog following him?" said Luna.

Gwen firs multiple arrows that incinerate a cluster of zombies in front of Johnny. Neil slams the ground and sends a fiery fissure to knock away a Gargantuar. Sam fires multiple shots that knock the heads off of some zombies.

"We can't keep covering fire for that kid!" said Leon. "Someone get him out of here!" yelled Sergei. "Don't forget the dog" said Timmy.

Luna sees this and punches the ground, creating a frozen zone. Freezing all of the zombies around her.

Luna jumps into the air and rides an ice road to Johnny.

Johnny keeps wacking zombies left and right, until he bumps into a Gargantuar. All of the color on Johnny fades away as he looks at the towering zombie about to smash him.

But then the Gargantuar freezes and is smashed by Luna Frost. She stands up and walks towards Johnny.

Johnny just looks at Luna from her feet to her face. "You shouldn't be here kid!" said Luna.

Johnny was too struck by her looks. "Hey there. How's it going?" said Johnny in a cool manner.

Then Dukey shows up. "I'd like to scold you right now for being too reckless out there. But we have to get outta here!" yelled Dukey.

He then sees Luna and realizes he just talked right in front of her. "I mean …. Woof, Arf, Bark".

Luna then blasts a zombie away. "No need to play dog dude. I've seen weirder things than you" said Luna.

Lincoln arrives with Jordan (Arct Mech) and they take down three mad scientist zombies. "Let's get these guys outta here now!" said Lincoln.

But then they notice all of the zombies backing away slowly. They all turn around to see that Leni has summoned a massive horde of plant warriors and minions. "Attack my precious ones!" yelled Leni.

All of the plants charge forward. A Gargantuar screams like a lady and runs away, with all of the other zombies following behind.

Lori creates a volcanic wall to corral the zombie horde. Dana and Becky help reinforce it. Neil then ensnares them with shadowy coils, Sunset does the same with her powers.

Luna, Dana and Lincoln see what was happening. They look at each other and nod. "Time for a Chilling blow!"

Dana and Luna take to the skies. Lincoln surges forward on an ice road.

All three of them were now above the trapped zombies. Using all of their might, Luna and Dana send a massive ice shot, Lincoln sets his blaster to Cryo-blast and the entire horde of Zombies were now frozen to the core.

All three of them then create a large Ice meteor and hurl it towards the frozen horde. They ride on top of it as it hurdles to the ground.

The same time the ice meteor hits. Volcana, Neil and Becky create a fire wall to contain the Cryo-meteor.

The meteor hits. Creating a large ice explosion. And a large fog as well.

The cold mist clears, walking away from the blast zone is Lincoln, Luna and Dana walking slowly with their breaths visible from the cold.

"We keepin' it cool!" says the icy three. The others just watch in astonishment. "Whoa!"

What was left of the zombie horde is nothing more than piles of snow and shattered ice. Nothing was left behind, well except for some of their weapons.

"You did great guys" said Neil. "Awesome!" said Leon and Sergei.

Jordan comes out of the mech and hugs Lincoln. "You were so cool out there handsome" said Jordan. "Thanks Beautiful" replied Lincoln. The two of them share a kiss.

"Did not see that coming" said Johnny. All of them turn around at the boy and his dog. "Hi" said Dukey.

Some of them start to power down to their normal selves. "What in the name of Tassadar were you two thinking?!" said Neil.

"It was his idea. I was just trying to stop him" said Dukey. "You weren't doing a great job at it" said Absol.

Johnny looks at Absol, Roselia, Gabite, all three Eevee's, Lopunny and Loudred. "Cool! They look almost like the Tiny'Mon!" said Johnny as he approaches them.

But Absol growls at him, along with Loudred and Gabite. Johnny then backs away from them. "We don't know what you're talking about dude" said Luna.

"These guys are Pokémon, not the weird thing you just said" replied Dana. "And I don't think they like you" said Becky.

Neil looks at Dukey. "You some kind of experiment or something?" asked Neil. "I used to be the normal dog of the family, but thanks to his genius sisters. I can walk like a human and talk like a human" replied Dukey.

"You're not gonna sing are you?" asked Gwen. "I can sing if you want" said Dukey. "It's best if you don't" said Leon.

"Who the heck are you kid?" asked Lincoln as he deactivates his mask. "The names Johnny, Johnny Test!" said Johnny. "Dukey" replied his dog.

"And I thought the last name I once had was weird" said Lincoln. "How many sisters do you have?" asked Lori.

"Twin older sisters, Susan and Mary. They pretty much use me as a lab rat, in return they let me do anything I want with whatever they have cooped up in their lab" replied Johnny.

"Sounds like the total easy to fool versions of Lisa and Martin" said Sergei. "They can be manipulated by either Johnny and his antics or our next door neighbor Gil" said Dukey.

"How old are you kid?" asked Gwen. "11. My sisters are 13 and they go to this university place" said Johnny.

"Of course they would be attending a university. They have a lab obviously" said Jordan.

"So. You're not from around here are you? Better yet you're not from this dimension" said Luna.

"Pretty much. How about you? Come here often?" Johnny asks with a cool tone. Luna did not like what he was trying to do.

Sam sees this and stands next to Luna. "Watch it there kid. I'm already dating her" said Sam.

"Whoa! A girl dating a girl! This world is crazy!" said Johnny. "Hey!" yelled Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Neil.

"Rude much" said Lori, Leni, Dana and Becky. "Johnny I suggest you behave" said Dukey.

Then multiple Dropships and vehicles arrive to clean up the mess and repair any damages.

A black van opens with Martin and Victor. "We heard everything through the burst drone surveillance area" said Martin.

The two men approach Johnny. "We're gonna need to talk to you back at HQ. The guardian is already there as well" said Martin.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Johnny. "No. not yet that is" replied Victor.

(FutureTech HQ)

They all meet up with the guardian who is going through his own tablet in the warehouse sector.

The guardian notices them. "So. This is the boy who came here from another dimension?" said Gyro.

"Well. He's the one you should be asking" said Lincoln.

They all look to Johnny and Dukey. "Alright Johnny, how the hell did you get here?" asked Gyro.

"My sisters rebuilt their interdimensional device thingy and wanted to hang out with their gender bent counterparts, so they wanted me to give it a test run" said Johnny.

"In return they would reward him with some cash for a new video game. I was in it for some steak and ribs" replied Dukey.

Lincoln pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Absol and the Pokémon just look down in disappointment.

"All of this for just a video game?! Seriously!" said Lincoln. "What if something bad happened to you? You could've been killed!" said Jordan.

"We have experience with nearly being used as test subjects" said Leni.

"No need to worry. We tend to do this a lot" replied Johnny. "What?!"

Johnny realizes he was not supposed to say those words. "Johnny. The world you came from, what is it?" asked Neil.

Johnny knew he wasn't getting out of this one. He had to tell them of all the adventures he had.

Being the superhero alter ego, Johnny X, Fighting off multiple villains who try and beat or destroy him, the un-resourcefulness of Mr. Black and Mr. White, the overkill General, the bullying in school and of course all of the disaster caused by him and his sisters.

During the conversation Lisa was already there standing next to Martin.

"What is wrong with those two?!" yelled Lisa. "This is just ….. I don't even know anymore!" said Victor.

"Using you as their personal guinea pig is not cool" said Luna. "It's literally wrong in so many ways" said Lori.

They then look at the Guardian who us not happy at all, same goes with Neil. "You guys okay?" asked Lincoln with concern.

"This will not go unnoticed!" said Gyro. "They keep this up and they're gonna be a threat to the multiverse!" said Martin.

They all look at Neil. They all know what he was going to say next, much to the dismay of Johnny and Dukey.

"Guys, we're going to PorkBelly!" said Neil in anger.

To be continued …..

**I would like to thank my reader JMBuilder for coming up with the idea of their encounter with Johnny Test. Please leave a review.**

**Johnny Test is the property of Cartoon Network.**


	59. Ch59 A Realm Testing! Part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 59: Realm Testing! Part 2**

(100 miles from PorkBelly, somewhere in the seas)

A massive group of portals open in above the waters. Emerging from them is a fleet of allied ships.

Among them is Neil's Yacht. And onboard is Gyro, Neil, Lincoln, Jordan, Timmy, Poof, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Leon, Sergei, Martin, Victor, Lori, Dana and Becky. Oh, Johnny and Dukey are there as well.

The fleet escorting them is a newly built naval convoy built by FutureTech. Assault Destroyers, Hydrofoils, Sky knight drone Aircraft Carriers, Pacifier FAV's and one Amphibious MCV.

"This has got to be the greatest thing you've ever teleported Guardian" said Victor.

"Actually the greatest thing I've ever teleported is an entire armada of Warships, but yeah. This does count as greatest" replied Gyro.

Neil looks to his binoculars and spots land. "Looks like we're inbound to PorkBelly harbor" said Neil. Lincoln uses his helmet to enhance his vision. "I see it too dad" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then looks at Johnny, he could tell he looked upset. "You okay there Test?" asked Lincoln.

"Are my sisters in trouble? Or am I in trouble?" asked Johnny with concern.

Neil sighed. "You're not in trouble, yet" replied Neil. "But what you're sisters are doing is gonna get them in a whole lot of trouble" said Martin.

"I told you that it was all me. I decided to become their guinea pig so I can do whatever I want" said Johnny.

"And yet you did not see the coming consequences" said Lisa who just came out from the door.

"I'm still surprised you're a genius" said Dukey. "And I'm surprised that everyone in your town has not noticed that you're a talking dog" replied Lisa.

"Touché" said Dukey.

"We're inbound to the docks. We'll land my boat here, the rest of the navy has to stay at a distance and set up base of operations" said Neil.

"I'm gonna head back to the carriers and get ready to make my leave to this worlds government and try and sort this whole General, Black and White crud" said Victor. He then heads to one of the helicopters and takes off.

The Spelman Yacht makes port and they secure it down. The side of the ship opens like a garage door. A ramp emerges and coming out is. Lincoln and Jordan on the Vulture Bike, Neil's Mercedes, Leni's Edsel Ford and Martin's black government van.

Inside of Neel's car is Timmy, Luna, Johnny and Dukey. Neil looks at the mirror and sees how concerned Johnny looks.

He then tries to ask him some questions. "Johnny, you told me you have twin sisters who are geniuses" said Neil. Johnny nods in response.

"Among the two. Which one is more caring?" asked Neil. But before Johnny could say anything, Dukey explains.

"Well, that would be Mary. She's the eldest twin and the one who can actually control her temper. She's level-headed than Susan and is more of a Sci-fi kind of gal" said Dukey.

"Sounds like something my little bro likes" said Luna.

"She can be more understanding than Susan and shows concern and compassion to Johnny" said Dukey. "I don't annoy her much and she's kinda nicer to me than Susan" said Johnny.

"And unlike Susan, she has more creativity and focuses on what might happen of better yet, her sci-fi theories prove her right" said Dukey.

This was a whole new change for them. What they don't know the other vehicles could hear this as well.

"What about your parents?' asked Neil. "Lila and Hugh" replied Johnny.

"Their dad is a complete clean freak and most strict, especially when it comes to the girls experiments. He seems to care mostly about his meatloaf" said Dukey. "Which he constantly makes almost all the time!" said Johnny.

"We went through the same thing too brah" said Luna. "Well, back when we were part of the loud family".

"Where I'm from, my mom is a great cook. Even though her food looks weird and odd. Turns out they taste really nice" said Timmy.

"So the dad cooks. Sounds like Lynn Sr, sort or" said Neil. "What about the big boss lady?" asked Luna.

"Well, she works a lot. Sometimes" said Dukey. "But when she has free time, she tries to spend time with all of us" said Johnny.

"She also has mad martial arts skills" said Dukey. "I'd rather not be the guy who messes with her family" said Neil.

They all pass by the school and spot the local bully Timothy Bumper shaking a nerd for lunch money. "And that's the school bully" said Johnny.

"He kinda reminds me of Francis" said Timmy. "Don't be too scared of him, he's actually a very sensitive guy who likes roses" said Johnny.

"Bullies always have a sensitive side. They just don't know how to show it" said Neil as they make a turn. "Or their scared to show it" said Luna.

They were all getting close to the Test house. At the same time multiple Helicopters and Jets fly by them, headed straight for Washington DC.

"Looks like Victor is inbound to have a little chat with the president" said Martin. What they didn't know is the raven that was in the chopper.

(Test House)

Susan is sitting on her chair going through her notes, but Mary on the other hand is going through the footage of what happened to their little brother.

"Could you stop going through the channels?!" said Susan. "You've been doing that for five minutes".

Mary stops and sighs. "I'm just worried if something bad happened to him. Like what if he got trapped in another universe? That isn't ours or our gender bent versions!" said Mary.

"Mary, Johnny is at the gender bent world. We set the coordinates there" said Susan.

"The machine also glitched up, so the coordinates may have changed" said Mary.

"You're taking this way too seriously" said Susan.

"And you aren't!" replied Mary in anger.

They then hear a knock outside their lab. "Girls! I'm headed to the super market ot get some meat loaf ingredients! Watch over the house and you're brother while I'm gone" said Hugh Test.

"Okay dad" they both replied.

Susan then looks to Mary. "Seriously, he's fine. He's probably just acting like he normally does and our gender bent selves are probably trying to stop him and help him get back here" said Susan.

Mary crosses her arms and looks away. "How do you know that?" said Mary. Susan just rolls her eyes and goes back to her notes.

Mary notices this. "You're unbelievable!" said Mary. Susan just ignores her and goes back to the notes of the machine.

The same time their dad leaves. Multiple cars park outside of their house.

They all get out of the vehicles and head inside the house. They didn't even notice Sissy Blakely who just saw all of them.

Johnny opens the door and they all head inside. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. You're dad knows how to clean this place up" said Sergei. The room was spotless.

"Dad! Susan! Mary! I'm back!" yelled Johnny. They then hear a loud door shutting and coming down the stairs is Susan and Mary. "Johnny!" they both yelled and raced to him.

Mary is the first one to check up on him. "Are you okay?" asked Mary. "See, told you our gender bent selves would get him home" said Susan.

"Then why didn't he teleport back to our lab?' asked Mary. "Because he didn't" said Lincoln.

The two girls look and spot the multiple people who were with Johnny. Mary realized that she was right.

"Y-You didn't end up in the gender bent world did you?" asked Mary. Johnny laughed nervously. "No, I didn't" replied Johnny.

Mary then hugs him and looks at Susan angrily. "I told you!" said Mary. "Fine! You were right!" said Susan.

"So. What did he do in your dimension?" asked Susan. Dukey is the one who explains. "Let's see. We ended up in the back of a restaurant, I got stuck on a lamp post and Johnny broke my fall. What else am I missing? Oh yeah! We almost got eaten by zombies!" said Dukey.

Susan and Mary looked at the other people. "He's not lying, it did happen" said Sergei. "To be honest, those zombies were literally weird looking" said Lori. "Mostly their outfits" said Leni.

"You almost got eaten?!" said Susan and Mary. "Relax. I'm fine, see. Not a scratch on me" replied Johnny calmingly.

"That's because we were covering for you" said Luna.

Susan and Mary were now wondering who these people were. But before Susan could ask Mary went forward.

"Thank you for saving our brother" said Mary. Neil could see just how nice Mary is. "It was no problem at all, just doing what heroes do" replied Lincoln.

Then Susan interrupts. "Might I ask who you people are?" asked Susan. "We're the Royal Defenders. We protect our world from any interdimensional threat" said Neil. "Or stop any sort of crime" said Sunset. "And natural disasters" replied Jordan.

"Also we need to speak with you two about all of the constant experimenting with your brother thing" said Neil.

They all take their seats in the living room. 'Yeah. I'm definitely in trouble' Johnny says to his thoughts.

"Okay first of all. We always make up for all of the experiments we do to Johnny" said Susan. I mean we made Dukey talk".

"So you're parents have no clue about the talking dog?" asked Neil. "If the parents find out, they're gonna be in so much trouble" replied Dukey as he drinks his coffee.

"And I get to speak with my best friend in the whole world" replied Johnny. "Even though our parents said we can't experiment with genetics, we just couldn't reverse what our little brother wanted" said Mary.

"To be honest, we just wanted to see if it was a working progress. And it is" said Susan, though Mary didn't want to agree to that one.

"And what about the other insane experiments you two have been doing?" asked Neil.

"Like I said we always make up for the incidents we made" said Susan. Then Lisa speaks up. "So, you have no clue on the true consequences of all your uncontrollable actions?".

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked Mary. "Lisa Loud. Child prodigy, age 4 and currently schooling in kindergarten sadly. I have learned my misdeeds countless of times when a certain "Bad Luck" incident threw our family's unity out the window" said Lisa.

"Also this is Martin McKenzie. The head of FutureTech. The greatest tech industry in our world and probably throughout the multiverse" said Lisa.

Martin doesn't say anything. He just stays silent and looks at the twin genius sisters sternly.

"Okay, we know our experiments can go wrong at some point. But we control them and clean them up afterwards. It's Johnny who constantly makes them into a disaster" said Susan.

"And maybe you two didn't realize that all of the experimenting on your brother may have made him into the reckless kid he is today?" asked Luna.

Johnny stays silent hearing this. Dukey looks at his friend in concern. Susan and Mary are speechless by this.

"All of your experiment testing could've gotten anyone killed. Or worse, you're little brother killed" said Martin.

Johnny's stomach started to turn and he felt like throwing up. Dukey calmly petted his back to calm him down.

"B-But all of our experiments never do that. They always end up just either a few burns or scrapes. But nothing critical" said Susan.

"But what happens if one of your experiments actually does more brutal harm to Johnny or anyone in your family" said Sergei. "Or anyone in the town" said Lori.

Susan tries to say something logical to counter this. But then she sees Mary looking down with sadness on her face. They then see a lone tear coming from her left eye. "M-Mary?" said Susan.

Mary gets up and hugs her little brother who is sitting on the chair. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming" said Mary as she cries.

Johnny has never seen this side of Mary before. She does care for his well-being and tries to make sure nothing bad happens. But this was different and it made Johnny feel bad for her.

Johnny then hugs her back. "n-No Mary. I should be the one apologizing, if I didn't keep on insisting to be tested and should've just said no. then nothing bad could've happened" replied Johnny.

Mary releases the hug but doesn't let go of her brother's arms. "Johnny, we were the ones who started in doing these crazy things on you and now you're reckless and obnoxious" said Mary. "You could've been killed by zombies if they hadn't had saved you!".

Susan on the other hand wants to speak out of this, but she suddenly feels bad about all of the disastrous science they've done. From giving Johnny superpowers, making video games almost too real, turning Gil into a rampaging ape and …. Well some stuff they build for Area 51.1.

Neil looks at the siblings and knows that one of them is more caring, the other, not so much.

"Where's your lab?" asked Martin and Lisa. Seeing no other way out of this, the two sisters lead them upstairs where they enter the Test Lab.

"Not quite big as our facility back at FutureTech" said Martin. Lisa looks at all of their chemicals. "Seems like basic chemistry to me. This place is no challenge for my intellect" said Lisa.

They all see the testing room and the scorched ground where the interdimensional device was.

"I'm gonna guess, this is where Johnny warped to our world" said Neil. The two girls nod in response.

Then Martin deploys a sunburst drone. It latches onto the computer and starts hacking into their system, Lisa holds a tablet and sees at all of their creations.

"It seems that 67 percent of their inventions have failed and or caused collateral damage while the other percent is a success" said Lisa.

They all look at the sisters sternly. "This is all our fault" said Mary. "Actually most of those are failures because I always take their tuff without permission and then give it a test run" said Johnny with guilt.

Mary places her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Be it as it may. We cannot let you girls go on with this. I'm sorry girls but we're gonna have to shut you down" said Martin.

"What?!" said Johnny, Susan, Mary and Dukey. "B-But this is our life's work!" said Susan. "Y-You can't do this!" said Mary. "Don't do this guys!" said Johnny.

But before Martin could say anything else. An alarm blares from the ceiling. The computer screen changes to a major attack on PorkBelly downtown.

"What in the name of Utah is going on?!" said Leon.

They soon spot a man with a Toy army, a cat in a robo-cat suit, some Mr. Freeze rip off and a Mole King?

"I'm gonna guess those are your bad guys" said Lincoln. "They sure look like bad guys" said Jordan.

"I'm sorry, I can't take that mole king seriously" said Sergei.

"Martin, you and Lisa stay here and keep us posted on whatever situation is happening. We're going downtown to stop this madness" said Lincoln.

"You four tests stay here" said Neil. The rest of them (not martin and Lisa) head out of the house. They power-up outside and take off.

"Whoa!" said Susan and Mary. What they didn't notice was Gil watching them transform. "Whoa! Those were some awesome super dudes!" said Gil.

"Maybe I can help" said Johnny. "My sisters once made me and Dukey into superheroes".

"Actually you were the hero, I was just the side kick" said Dukey.

"As much good as that sounds, sorry kid. Ain't gonna let you do that" said Martin. "As it says in the list of failed experiments. You're so called Johnny X persona has a 72 percent chance of working, the other percent is failing, hard" said Lisa.

Johnny tries to reason with them. "But I can-" he gets interrupted by Mary's hand stopping him. "Please Johnny, I don't want you doing this again. You could either end up hurting yourself or someone else" said Mary.

Johnny decides to stay quiet and watch the screen.

(PorkBelly downtown)

All of the citizens are screaming and running away from the approaching villains. The police tried to fight them off and are now running for it, some of them are trying to get the civilians out of there.

"This is taking too long!" said Brain Freezer. "Where is Johnny Test?!" said King Zizar. "I just want his mangy mutt. But still, you said this would lure him out!" said Mr. Mittens.

"Patience my friends, he'll be here soon" said Mr. Whack-O. He then gets hoisted onto a giant toy tank. "Now my army of happy marry dolls! Destroy this town!" he ordered his Doll army?

The toys respond and shoot lasers out of their eyes while giggling. That is damn creepy.

"Well, at least we can have some fun!" said Brain Freeze. He uses his weapon to freeze a fire hydrant, and a dog was about to pee there.

"Maybe I can go through this town and rearrange this place for my future kingdom. Forward my mole people!" said King Zizar. His mole soldiers start digging underground, sending some structures under.

Mr. Mittens spots a billboard with a dog on it. "Stupid Dog!" he yells as he blasts it. "Now, where is the pet store? I need more cat treat!"

Just as a laser shooting doll is about to blast at the police station. The blast gets deflected by a hover bike. Lincoln hops off and freezes the doll. Jordan uses the vulture to ram it. Timmy poofs into a Poof Mech and blasts the other dolls.

Mr. Whack-O sees the tow kids. "You're not Johnny Test!" said Mr. Whack-O. "Oh no man, I'm way worse!" said Lincoln as he sends a hailstorm of icicles on his doll army.

"I still have more!" Mr. Whack-O pulls a lever. The tank opens releasing more dolls only these ones have blasters on their hands.

Jordan transforms the Vulture into the Arct Mech. Lincoln takes cover behind the mech and blasts out ice and snow. Timmy rocket charges into the fight.

Mr. Mittens spots a puppy and the mother barking. "So you think you can scare me!" yelled the insane cat. He then raises the robots foot. But it's stopped by a magma pillar.

Red energy coils wrap around the robots leg and then gets thrown onto the road. The cat mech gets up and sees Volcana and Daydream Shimmer. "Don't you dare harm those innocent dogs!" yelled Sunset. "I think this cat needs to get fixed!" said Lori.

"Bring it on!" yelled Mr. Mittens.

Zizar starts ordering his people to bury the sunglasses store. But they get dragged into a nearby hole by vines.

Afterwards his soldiers are kicked out of the dirt and slam onto the walls of the town. The ground shakes and coming out is Ivy, Neil, Leon and Sergei.

"That is the dirtiest travel we've ever been through" said Sergei as he dusts off some dirt. "I still have dirt in my ears" said Leon.

"You think you can threaten me! The King of the Mole people!" said Zizar. Leni smiles. "No, but these might do!" she summons an army of plant golems.

Some part of Zizar feels like running, but he shakes it off. "Attack my people! Attack!"

Brain Freezer starts freezing food vendor stands. Even a burger food truck. But then his ice starts to fade away.

"What the heck is going on?! What happened to my ice?!" said Brain Freezer. "We happened dude!" The ice villain turns around to see Luna Frost, Fire and Ice.

Brain Freezer gets attracted by Luna and Dana and approaches them. "Well, I thought I was the only one feeling the cold chill" said Brain Freezer with a cool voice.

"Sorry creep. But I'm taken!" said Luna. "Yeah! And I don't date villains!" said Dana. "Oh come on! We can work something out. How about some ice tea?!" said Brain Freezer.

But before he could say anymore, he gets uppercut punched by Becky and her fire fist. Brain Freezer is sent flying and slams into a bill board that says "Feel the heat of good kitchen utensils".

"Nice one girl" said Dana. "Thanks, now let's take this icy wannabe down!" said Becky. "Way ahead of you!" said Luna.

It turns to one heck of a battle for both sides as they all clash in a Heroes vs Villains brawl.

Johnny and his sisters just watch at how skilled they were against them. "We've fought villains way worse than these low life's" said Martin. "Many of the villains we've encountered are interdimensional beings of great evil" said Lisa.

The battle wages on, until the villains rally together. With the heroes o0n the opposing side in combat stance.

The giant toy tank opens. "STOP!" yelled Mr. Whack-O. Both sides cease their combat.

"Why are we even fighting these people?! We should be targeting Johnny Test!" yelled Mr. Whack-O.

"Guess we got carried away" said Mr. Mittens. "Seriously, who are you people?!" asked Zizar.

"Let's just say we're the heroes who are gonna make sure you all never get out of ever jail again" said Neil. "We're The Royal Defenders!" said Lincoln.

"And who are you noob villains supposed to be?" asked Jordan. "We're are the villains who are here to end Johnny Test and all of his meddling with our diabolical plans!" said Brain Freezer.

"We are The Johnny Stopping Force 5!" said Mr. Whack-O. "Well we're actually four because Bee Keeper left the team" said Mr. Mittens.

The Royal Defenders drop from combat stance and look at them confused.

"The what?" said Sergei. "What kind of villain team name is that?" said Jordan. "Sounds like a reject Boy band" said Lori. "Totes agree with you on that" said Leni.

"Well it's a cool name!" said Brain Freezer. "And if we were to be named a boy band it would be…"

"The Toy makers!"

"The Frozen Four!"

"The Cat crew!"

"Zizar's minions!"

All four villains realized what they just said and started arguing with each other. All the Royal Defenders could do was watch the villains beat the heck out of each other.

Back at the lab. They are all just stunned at what just happened. "These bad guys suck!" said Martin.

"Indeed. They seem to lack the true motive of true evil. Plus Villains teaming up always never ends up well for all of them" said Lisa.

"They're always too easy to fool" said Johnny. "Especially Mr. Mittens" said Dukey.

Ten minutes have passed and the bad guys are still fighting each other. "Should we do something?" asked Leni.

"No way! Me and Leon are placing bets on who would win!" said Sergei. "My money is on Brain Freezer" replied Leon.

But then the fight gets broken apart when they get blasted by an explosion. The villains al hit a brick wall. That belongs to a building with the sign "For Demolition".

Then a wrecking ball hits the building, sending the Villains straight into the heart of the FutureTech Naval base.

Mr. Whack-O and his crew wake up and see that they're surrounded by soldiers, tanks, helicopters and jets. Also ships.

All of them raise their arms in the air. "We surrender!" said Mr. Mittens.

"What just happened?" asked Jordan. And in slow motion, they don't notice the tank shell about to hit them.

But Luna spots it and summons the Demon crown on her head and she intercepts the tank round. A large explosion cloud is made.

The smoke clears and they all start coughing and regain their vision. They all gasp in shock to see that Demon Luna was shielding Lincoln, Jordan and Timmy.

The three kids open their eyes and see their demon sister with half a face and her right arm missing. Luckily her missing parts regenerate. "You okay dudes?!" asked Luna.

The three kids hug her in response. Luna hugs them back. She then gets up and looks to where it came from.

Coming out of an alley is a large three barreled tank. With two pairs of treads and multiple doors.

The two doors open revealing Mr. Black and Mr. White. The top head door opens to reveal the General.

"Alright you superpowered freaks! You're all coming with us!" said the General. "By the order of Area 51.1" said Mr. Black. "You're all under arrest!" said Mr. White.

"Are you three idiots?! We're heroes! We were stopping those villains!" yelled Neil. The general straightens his glasses.

"Oh, sorry about that. We thought a large group of bad guys were fighting for the town" said the General.

"You guys must be in touch with Susan and Mary" said Mr. White. "And Johnny X as well. Where are they anyway?" said Mr. Black.

But before Neil or any of them can reply, they all look at Luna. Still in her demon form and in full rage. "Oh no!" said Leon.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"You almost killed my little siblings!" yelled Luna. The general realized it from one of his shots.

"My bad!" said the General. But it wasn't helping at all. "You're bad?! Are you seriously kidding me you bloody morons?!" She yells. Luna then ascends into the sky and forces the tank to float.

The three men take cover inside as Luna repeatedly slams it into the pavement, then she spins it ten times and slams it down again. She does this like 10 times over and over.

After a long tank scrap beat down. Lina drops the vehicle and floats back down. The crown deactivates and floats above her head.

The tank opens and the three men come out and puke in the nearest garbage cans.

"That was almost worse as the time we went on that roller coaster" said Mr. Black. "Please don't remind me!" said Mr. White.

Luna enters her frost form and approaches them. But before she could do anything, she spots multiple helicopters and Dropships coming in.

"Looks like Victor straightened everything out with the president in this world" said Sergei.

The Dropship opens and Victor comes out, he spots the three men of Area 51.1 "Arrest them boys" said Victor. Six peacekeepers approach them and handcuff them.

"What in the sam hill?" said the General. "Hey! What are you doing?!" said Mr. Black and Mr. White.

They bring the three men to Victor. "I demand you tell me what you are doing! Dp you know who I am Boy?!" said the General. But he gets punched in the gut by Victor.

"Shut up you middle aged moron!" said Victor. "You're whole agency is now shut down. Orders from your president" said Victor. "What?!" the three men yell.

"For wasting valuable resources on meaningless junk and less on homeland security. We have all the footage from your base of all of you goofing off. Seriously! A Hot tub!" said Victor.

"Well ….. It's a …. You see" Victor then punches him in the gut again. "Tell it to the supreme court. You're whole operational base is now under control of our linked government and will be replaced by the GDI, Global Defense Initiative" said Victor.

The three men try to reason with him. "Take them away" said Victor. The peacekeepers take them into a chinook helicopter and fly off to DC.

"That went well" said Sergei. "I was this close to freezing their balls off!" said Luna in anger. "Those guys will be serving a long sentence" said Timmy.

"Okay guys. FutureTech clean-up crew will be arriving shortly to sort this mess out" said Victor. "For now, let's head back to the Test house and talk to the rest of those kids" said Neil.

"What did our kids do this time?" they all turn around to see Lila and Hugh Test with angry looks and their arms folded. The heroes spot that their car was flipped over.

"I'll make it look better again" said Leni. She summons some vines to put their car right side up again,

The three Test kids just watch in fear. Their parents are headed back home and they do not look happy.

(Test House)

The three test kids and Dukey (pretending to be a normal dog) are being scolded by their parents, while the heroes just stand to the side of the living room watching the whole ordeal.

Neil explained to them of almost happened to their son Johnny. Luckily he kept the talking dog part out and mentioned only that Dukey tried to save his owner.

"What is wrong with you kids?!" yelled Hugh. "You're brother could've been seriously hurt by what you did!" said Lila.

"We know mom. And we're sorry" said Mary. "Sorry is not gonna cut it young lady!" said Lila.

"As punishment, you three are grounded for a whole month! So no TV, Video games or Science experiments! And you will also be helping me cleaning the house until your grounding is over!" said Hugh. The kids sadly looked down and nodded.

"Well, that's great and all. But what about you two?" said Neil to the parents. "What are you talking about?" said Hugh.

"I guess I didn't fully introduced myself. Hi, my name is Neil Davion Spellman. I am the leader of Child Protective Services" said Neil with a smile.

Hearing that name sent a cold chill down the parent's spine and made Susan and Mary shocked.

But Johnny has no clue. "I'm sorry, Child what?"

"A government group that deals with abusive or bad parents and save the kids from any harm" said Lincoln. "Just like me, Luna, Leni, Lily, Sunset, Linka and Timmy".

"B-But we're good parents to our kids" said Hugh. "We never do any harm to them" said Lila.

"But you two aren't there to stop them with their chaotic experiments or save them from near scientific disasters" said Martin.

"I know that you two have to provide and clean up the household, but you're kids are completely misguided and do whatever they want without any of you two watching over them" said Sergei.

"And for some reason you two have no idea what they have done. Not until you finally hear about it" said Leon.

"So, in hindsight. You two are bad parents" said Neil. "Kinda reminds me of Rita and Lynn Sr. almost" said Lincoln.

"But we spend time with our kids" said Lila. "Yeah, you do. But are either of you even talking to them about what they may have done or at least help them with whatever problem they have?" said Neil.

It hit them hard hearing those words. "We didn't know we were doing wrong to our kids" said Lila. "I'm always home and I'm not even doing much to watch over them. I'm just cleaning and cooking meatloaf" said Hugh.

Neil knows that they now feel guilty for their actions. And separating them would be4 an even bigger issue. Neil the takes a seat on the chair. "Look, I'm not splitting up your family" said Neil.

All of them look at Neil in shock at what he just said. "Wait what?!" said Leon, Sergei and Victor.

"Perhaps there can be a way for you guys to make up for all of the trouble your kids caused. Because technically without the proper parent guidance, your kids are making more destruction to the town than any villain" said Neil.

"W-What can we do to make things right?!" asked Lila. "And so that our kids won't be separated and we won't go to jail" said Hugh with tears.

"Have Johnny come to school in our world" said Neil. This was an even total shocked to them.

"We can teach him a thing or two on how to be less of an obnoxious reckless mess and give him some smarts" said Neil.

"Let it be Royal Woods Elementary or at FutureTech" said Neil. "Wait what?!" said Martin. But all he gets is a DeathWing glare from Neil. "I'm cool with it" replied Martin.

"But why?" asked Hugh and Lila. "He gets constant bullying at school, especially from the popular girl and his grades are low due to the lack of good teaching there. Also this town is almost too obnoxious" said Neil.

"I must agree with Mr. Spellman. The intellect of the population here is almost too low grade to that of a toddler. I read some old newspaper that your mayor tends to surrender immediately when a villain attacks" said Lisa.

"He is one heck of a coward and he still lives with his mom!" said Dana. "I'm surprised no one has even impeached him" said Becky.

Neil the looks at the parents. Hugh and Lila look at each other and then to Johnny. The look on his face is both disappointment and guilt.

"Okay Mr. Spellman, we'll do it" said Hugh. "Is there anything else?" asked Lila.

"Well, you two also have to attend parenting class for a whole year! This could help you two improve" said Neil. The parents nodded in response.

But before it was all settled, Martin approaches them. "I've seen all the footage you two have been doing with all of your experiments". This didn't make Susan and Mary feel comfortable.

"But I noticed that the one person who shows more concern for Johnny's safety is you, Mary Test" said Martin.

Mary looks at him with confusion. "W-What are you saying?" asked Mary.

"Do you care for your brother?" asked Martin. "Yes, I do care for him" replied Mary.

"Is your science hobby more important than Johnny?" asked Martin. "My little brother is more important than that!" said Mary.

"Would you do anything to keep him safe or help him when he needs help?' asked Martin.

"Johnny can be reckless and obnoxious and rude. But if he does get into trouble, me and Susan would do anything to help him get out of it. But I would try everything in my power to help him and keep him safe" said Mary.

Mary's words touched Johnny's heart. 'She really does care for my well-being' Johnny says in his thoughts.

Martin smiles. "Mary Test. I would like to have you as a student to the FutureTech University of Brilliant Minds" said Martin. "I will have a talk with your former teacher into having you transferred".

Mary is completely shocked by this offer. "Y-You want me …. To study in a school …… from another dimension?!" said Mary.

"If your parents will allow it" said Martin. The parents look at each other and smile. "I think it's a great idea" said Hugh. "And everything you said about caring for your brother was the ticket" said Lila.

"You show compassion, creativity, logic and you concern for whatever the outcome may be. You even have a love for Science-Fiction. And to be exact, Science-Fiction is a key to unlocking more knowledge" said Martin. "You are FutureTech worthy child".

Mary didn't know what to say. But then she realized, he sister. Susan.

She turns around and sees Susan's comforting look. "Go. You've earned it. I don't really show much that you have, I shouldn't have judged you about all the things you say to mind. Also you are the eldest" said Susan.

Mary hugs her sister, who returns the hug as well. "Thanks Susan" said Mary. Johnny also gets up and joins in the hug.

And just as it hits a happy ending, they all hear loud rap music from outside. Neil checks the windows.

"There is a large balloon the shape of Susan's head and it's carrying a giant boom box!" said Neil.

Susan groans in annoyance. "Eugene!" said Susan. They all gather outside and see the small, rich, bling covered genius.

"Susan! It is I Bling-Bling boy! And I am here to show you the song I wrote for you!" said Eugene.

"For the last time! I am not interested in you!" yelled Susan. "But once you hear my song, then you'll love me!" said Eugene.

But before he could sing. His balloon gets hit by a sharp rock and it starts to fly off. "I'll be back for you my love!" yelled Eugene as he flies away.

"Whoa! Did not see that coming" said Johnny. "Who did that?" asked Susan.

They spot Sissy Blakely who tosses the rock back onto the ground. "You're welcome" said Sissy. "That guy always comes here and annoys everyone with his dumb love words about you".

Sissy then walks away with her dog, but she winks at Johnny before she walks away. Johnny just blushes and smiles.

Lincoln and Jordan could see a connection happening.

"Well, we better call the school about Johnny being transferred" said Lila. "I'll help you guys with that" said Neil. "I also have to call Principal Huggins about this dilemma".

The parents retreat back into the house. Lori notices Susan and Mary looking love sick. "You two okay?" asked Lori. The others also notice this.

Johnny sighs in annoyance. "It's Gil" said Johnny. "Who?" asked Leon. Johnny points to the neighboring house.

They all turn to the direction and see the 15 year old teen mowing the lawn. "I don't get it. What's so special about him?" asked Leni.

"He looks 15 dudes" said Luna. "They're love struck by that guy?" asked Sunset.

Lisa checks the tablet for any information. "According to this, his name is Gil Nexdor. 15 years old and lacks the natural intelligence for a normal teenage boy" said Lisa.

"Susan and Mary try and get him to notice them. But it doesn't work, he doesn't even know they're here" said Johnny.

"Well that's rude" said Lori. Sunset approaches the two still love struck girls. "Why are you two even going gaga over him?" asked Sunset,

"He's just so dreamy!" said Susan. "And gorgeous!" said Mary. "You two do know he doesn't think you're here right?" said Dana. "It's like you two don't even exist to him" said Becky.

"Plus, he's older than you two" said Luna. But while their talking Gil notices Leni. He walks towards them not knowing he just left the lawn mower still running.

"Hey there" said Gil. Leni looks around to who he was talking to. "I meant you beautiful" said Gil. Hearing this just shattered the hearts of Susan and Mary.

"You must be new in the neighborhood. My name is Gil Nexdor" said Gil. "Hi, I'm Leni" said Leni. Though she didn't feel comfortable with this guy talking to her.

"Well hello to you too Leni. You have any plans tonight? We can hang out someplace" said Gil.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in a guy like you" replied Leni. This made Gil worried. "A-Are you sure? We haven't even got to know each other" said Gil.

"Why don't you talk to Susan and Mary?" asked Leni. "Who?" said Gil. The other teens were shocked at what he just said.

"Johnny's sisters!" said Leni. Gil looks and sees Johnny. "Hey Johnny" said Gil. But Johnny doesn't greet him back.

"Wait a minute. Johnny has sisters?" said Gil. This was unbelievable for them. Lori then grabs Susan and Mary and place them in front of Gil.

"These two are Johnny's sisters!" said Lori. Gil looks at the two nervous girls. "Oh, hey there girls I've never met" said Gil with a smile.

Susan and Mary frown after hearing that. The other girl teens, especially Lincoln and Jordan and Johnny were deeply offended and enraged by this.

But before they could retaliate. "Okay listen here Nexdor! I don't know what is wrong with you. But you do not just say that to my sisters! They've known you since you were all born before me and this is how you treat them!" yelled Johnny.

"Every day they try to impress you, get your attention and it's getting annoying! And for some reason the only person you seem to notice is me! Were you dropped when your mom made you?!' said Johnny.

"Ooooh!" the others say. That was a real blow to Gil's face. "Whoa! Chillax little dude! I didn't even know they were here in the neighborhood" said Gil.

Some part of Johnny finally cracked. A part that Lincoln knows. Lincoln immediately grabs Johnny and holds him back before Johnny could even lunge and attack Gil.

"Easy there savage. He's not worth it!" said Lincoln. Gil had no clue what was up with Johnny. He then reverts his attention to Leni. "So, how about tonight?" asked Gil.

Leni looks at him angrily and punches him directly in the eye. Gil then falls onto the ground unconscious, while the lawn mower hits the road and wanders off on someone else's lawn.

"He is so dumb" said Leni. Johnny finally calms down and then gets hugged by Susan and Mary. "That was really brave of you there little brother" said Mary. "I can't believe you just back talked him" said Susan.

Johnny smiled and hugged them back. "So, are you two still love sick for Gil?" asked Johnny.

The two girls look at each other then back to Johnny. "Nah!" they both replied.

"After all the times he's ignored us, definitely not gonna go after him again" said Mary.

"I'm just gonna stay focused on my work till I actually find that Mr. Right. And I don't mean Eugene" said Susan.

But before they all head back inside. Lori and the other teenage girls get a sick and twisted idea. They gather around Gil's unconscious form and smile.

A few hours later. The tests and the other heroes come out. "Thanks for helping us with our family" said Lila. "It was my pleasure" said Neil.

"I can't wait to start a new school with you three" said Johnny. "Looking forward to having you be a part of it" said Timmy. "Maybe you can be part of our team in dodge ball" said Jordan. "You've been through a lot of crazy adventures, I'm pretty sure you can handle this new one" said Lincoln.

"I'm gonna have to tell Sissy about this news" said Johnny. Lincoln and Jordan smile at his nervousness. 'Wonder if he's dating that girl?' Lincoln and Jordan say in their minds.

"And I'll be seeing you at the university soon" said Martin. "Thank you again Sir" said Mary.

They all wave their goodbyes and drive back to base to return home.

"Looks like things are about to change around here" said Dukey. The parents looked at Dukey "Did he just talk?" The Test kids smiled nervously, they have a lot of explaining to do.

To be continued …..

**Well, this took a long while to make. I would like to once again thank my fellow reader JMbuilder for giving me the idea of this chapter. Including some parts of the beginning and ending.**

**Also, do any of you guys heard of the cartoon "Super Noobs"? It's also made by the creator of Johnny Test. I just wanna know if their worlds are in the same place.**

**Also, does anyone have any idea how I could start a chapter on a meeting with Courage the Cowardly Dog? Because the one thing we all know is that, Muriel and Eustace can't live forever.**

**If you guys wanna see a chapter on Super Noobs or Courage the Cowardly Dog. PM or leave a review and tell me how they should encounter.**


	60. Ch60 Testing a new Life

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 60: Testing a new life**

(Spellman Estate)

It's Monday. A day that no kid actually wants to wake up to, same with most adults.

But Lincoln, Linka and Timmy were feeling excited for the day. They get to meet up with their new friend Johnny Test and show him to his new school. They just hope he won't cause too much trouble.

They are all set, breakfast eaten and now some of them are waiting by the great gate. And when I mean some I mean Lincoln and Linka in the Vulture bike and Timmy on a poof formed scooter.

The older sisters have already left for their high school.

"You kids have fun now" said Neil as he heads back inside. "Neil! You might wanna see this" yelled Gwen from the backyard.

Back with Lincoln and the others they notice the great gate suddenly glowing. "Here he comes" said Lincoln.

Coming out of the portal are two hover boards. One with Johnny Test and the other with his sister Mary Test.

"Looks like you got your own ride to school" said Lincoln. "Technically me and Susan made these" said Mary. "Well, Johnny had his for quite a long while. But we made some adjustments to make sure nothing bad happens".

"You looking forward to FutureTech College?" asked Linka. "Oh you know it! I get to go to a college from another dimension!" said Mary.

The two test siblings spot the house where the gate was located nearby.

"Nice house you guys" said Johnny. "At least it's not on an island mike Eugene's" said Mary.

"Speaking of which. How is your Susan Mary and Is Eugene still following her?" asked Lincoln.

"I think its best I tell you at the school. Now come on, let's go!" said Johnny. "Careful out there little brother. Don't want you causing any trouble" said Mary.

Johnny smiles. "I'll try to stay out of trouble" said Johnny. "We'll be keeping an eye on him" said Lincoln.

They all drive off to Royal Woods. Mary heads straight for FutureTech College, luckily she was given a GPS device from Martin to pin point the school.

Also, what was Gwen calling Neil about?

(Rewind to a few minutes earlier)

Gwen decides to bring Lily to the backyard so they can get some nice fresh air. But then Lily hears something.

"Aga Alala Beewee!" said Lily. Gwen didn't know what she was talking about. But then she hears some buzzing sounds.

Gwen and Lily look at one of the tree's and spots a bee hive. "Neil! You might wanna see this" yelled Gwen from the backyard.

Soon Neil arrives. "What seems to be the …… Problem" Neil spots the bee hive on the tree.

"Should we call an exterminator?" asked Gwen. "I'd rather not eliminate the bees. We should have them transferred though" said Neil.

Suddenly they hear some more footsteps. "Hey man, what's …… happening here?" asked Leon as he stops and sees the bee hive. Sergei also arrives.

"Those are a lot of bees" said Sergei.

"How did we not notice this yesterday?" asked Gwen. "I don't know, but I think you and Lily should head back inside" said Neil. Gwen nods and heads back into the house with Lily.

"Alright let's deal with this thing!" said Sergei. Leon also agrees. But Neil looks at them confused.

"You two wanna take on a Bee hive and it's Bee's?" said Neil.

"They're just Honey Bee's dude. We'll have them transferred elsewhere once we're done removing them" said Leon.

"And technically we are in a way immortal" said Sergei. Neil knows where they were going with this. "I've got a bad feeling about this" said Neil.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Johnny finally arrive to their destination. "So, this is Royal Woods Elementary?" said Johnny.

"Pretty much" said Lincoln. "It's really nice once you get used to it" said Timmy. "It still looks like this from the world I came from" said Linka.

"I'm not gonna get bullied here am i?" asked Johnny. "Why are you asking that?" said Lincoln.

"Maybe it's because of my last name" said Johnny. Lincoln knows where this was going. "Listen Johnny, I had a hard time here as well. They mocked me because my last name was loud. But I don't care about what they mock me with. It's just words, not actions" said Lincoln.

Johnny felt quite happy with his words of motivation. "Thanks, I really needed that" said Johnny.

They all smile and walk into the school. "By the way. Where are your cool Pokémon?" asked Johnny.

"Absol already came here earlier to watch over the place. We might encounter Golbat and Toxicroak soon, along with their partners" said Lincoln.

(FutureTech HQ)

Now normally Mary Test would head straight for the FutureTech College. But for some reason she chose to come here instead. Wonder why?

She lands down and deactivates her hover board and it shrinks down to pocket size. She enters the facility and is fascinated by all of the holographic images of past inventions and amazing feats of science.

She spots the double doors that lead to the bases inventions and testing warehouse. When Mary opens the door, she sees no employees or any stuff being built.

Instead she sees Martin McKenzie and his student Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), both looking at some schematics to something.

Mary approaches them. This gives attention to Martin. "Glad you made it" said Martin.

"Well, when me and Johnny left our house. We found the GDI base that you left behind and the Great Gate that would lead us to your world. I'm still surprised that the gate runs on magic" said Mary.

Martin smirks. "The Guardian's magic works in mysterious ways" said Martin.

"Ways that can only be explained to the true logic of understanding magic. I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way" said Twilight.

"Mary Test. Also why is the college closed?" asked Mary. This didn't make Twilight happy.

"Well, one of our students there thought it would be a great idea to finish his chemical work. But he was to reckless and spent the whole night making it. That he made a critical explosion causing most of the hallways scorched up" said Martin.

"The kid's not dead. But he's badly hurt and is currently in the hospital. Once he wakes up, he's expelled. We sent a clean-up crew to sort out the mess and decontaminate the place of any form of radiation" said Martin.

"Dang it! And I was about to have my first day there" said Mary with some disappointment. "I'm upset as much as you are" said Twilight.

"But hey. Don't look so down you two. Let's go through some of the technological studies that were given to me by Emperor Valerian Mengsk" said Martin.

"We're studying something?" asked Mary as she looks through the blueprints and papers.

"This stuff is what's left of Egon Stetman's studies. Before he disappeared" said Martin.

"He really like looking at Protoss Tech" said Twilight. "And alien Biomass" said Mary.

"By the way, how's Susan?" asked Martin. "She's doing fine on her own at the PorkBelly tech high school" said Mary.

"She also wants to thank you for the heavy defense and security system if Eugene gets near him" said Mary.

"That little kid's a creep" said Martin. "Twilight pass me the blueprints to the Protoss Photon Cannon".

Twilight nods and uses her telekinesis powers to bring the rest of the papers to them. "Looks like you've been practicing" said Martin. "I had some help from Sunset and her friends" said Twilight.

"Try sleeping when she's making you float" said Spike. He then goes back to sleep.

They all look at Twilight. "Sorry". "Also, where the heck is Victor?" asked Mary. "He said he was gonna get some breakfast and come back here with food" said Martin.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Johnny are now inside of the school. Lincoln helps Johnny find his locker. And what do you know it's just across the other side where Lincoln's locker is.

Then they hear someone behind them. "You must be Johnny Test" said Principal Huggins.

Johnny suddenly feels nervous. "Y-Yes I am" said Johnny.

"Mr. Spellman told me about you and the troubles you've caused where you're from. I expect no such thing here in my school" said Principal Huggins as he walks away.

"Don't worry sir. I won't do anything of the sort" said Johnny. "Let's hope you don't" said Lincoln.

Then Lincoln dodges someone who was gonna lunge at him. He grabs the persons arm and kisses her. Of course it was Jordan.

They soon break the kiss. "Dang it! So close!" said Jordan. Lincoln chuckles "You'll have to do better than that" said Lincoln.

Johnny could see how much these two were smitten for each other. Then they hear their friends arriving. Pretty soon they introduce them to Johnny. Though all of their stories will have to wait, because first period is about to start.

(Spellman Estate)

Neil sits on a chair and drinks iced tea as he watches his two brothers. Victor soon arrives.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Victor.

The sight in front of him is almost chaos. Leon and Sergei are getting attacked by bees. Turns out they may be immortal and indestructible thanks toi the Guardian, but it doesn't mean they can still feel pain. Because they are getting hurt.

"Well, they thought they could take on the bee hive and have them transferred. But it turns out they can still feel pain" said Neil.

"And you called me why?" asked Victor. "You're smart. You know how to deal with Honey Bee's right? Plus I don't wanna kill them, I just want them transferred someplace else" said Neil.

"Those are not Honey Bees" said Victor. Neil the spits out his iced tea. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Those are not Honey Bees. Those are African Killer Bees" said Victor. Neil looks back at his two brothers who were still getting stung barraged by bees.

"So. What do we do now?" asked Neil. "Well, these bees are too dangerous to move. So the best option is to exterminate them" said Victor.

"As long as my kids don't get hurt. Do it!" said Neil. Victor then heads back into the black van and puts on his Tesla Terror suit.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Neil. "Trust me. This is gonna be awesome!" said Victor. He then points his electric fists towards the bee's area. But it's also where Leon and Sergei are. And Zap!

(Royal Woods Elementary)

First period went great. Johnny actually listened in class and he was asked some questions where he got them right, that and because he may have heard some of this stuff from his sisters before.

Now we're in the cafeteria. "So you're from another world and you were transferred here because of the not quite right school system?" said Zach.

"Pretty much. At least there aren't any bullies here" said Johnny. "I have to admit. Your hair is so cool" said Rusty.

"Thanks. I was born with it" replied Johnny. "No way! You're kidding right?!" said Stella. "Not junking, it definitely wasn't from my sisters experiments" said Johnny.

"I hear that you and you're sister Mary are less of a fuss with each other. Is that true?" asked Clyde.

"Pretty much. I'm not that annoying to her and she cares for my well-being" said Johnny.

"Also. How's Dukey?" asked Linka.

"Well, when you guys left he accidently spoke and our parents heard it" said Johnny.

"Well, that can't be good" said Jordan. "Don't worry. Dukey is family and they won't abandon him or send him back to the shelter" said Johnny.

"Susan and Mary are in trouble and are grounded for three more weeks followed by no TV for two months. Also they want Dukey to be as helpful in the house as well, since he is the one who tries to reason against all the trouble we made" said Johnny.

"Cool. So he's like a brother for you" said Timmy. "Sort of" replied Johnny.

Lincoln and Jordan decided to ask him a question that has been bugging them since they left PorkBelly.

"Are you and Sissy Blakely a thing?" asked Johnny. Hearing this made him blush.

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka smiled. They know what's up. "Well, umm ……. Yeah I guess we are kinda a thing" replied Johnny.

Lincoln and Jordan secretly fist bumped each other under the table. "So, did you tell her about your school transfer?" asked Jordan.

"Well, she didn't quite feel happy at first. But then she understood why and was happy for me. As long as I can see and hang out with her most often" said Johnny.

"Aww!" went Jordan's crew. "Have you two dated yet?" asked Sadie.

Johnny turns red from hearing the question. "Something tells me. That just hanging out with Sissy wasn't enough" said Lincoln.

"I-I asked ….. Her if ….. She wanted ….. To see a movie …… on Friday" replied Johnny. "Oh my gosh! You asked her out!" said Jordan, Linka, Stella and the rest of the girls.

Lincoln was happy for Johnny. Same went with his friends.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin, Twilight and Mary are now laying on the ground looking at some more papers, while surrounded by a lot of papers.

"These schematics say that Egon was worried about the Zerg biomass absorbing energy in the ship" said Twilight.

"This one says he was fascinated when the Protoss void energy was self-sustaining the entire ship" said Mary.

"This guy has been doing a lot studying on both Protoss and Zerg stuff" said Martin.

"This seems like an obsession" said Mary. "She's not wrong, he spent most of his crazy time just studying alien stuff" said Twilight.

Then Martin and Twilight realized that this sounded familiar. They both got up and see Mary sitting up and looking sad.

"I spent so much of my life just studying and making crazy inventions. And making Johnny test them. I feel like a horrible sister" said Mary.

Martin and Twilight sat next to her and tried to ease her guilt.

"Johnny forgives you Mary. Don't judge what he said" said Martin. "Maybe you could try and spend some brother and sister bonding and maybe you two can redeem for all of the crazy you all have done. Though I doubt Susan can be part of it" said Twilight.

This made all of them laugh. "She does have a tendency of getting a short temper. And if Johnny beats her in a game, she will get angry" said Mary.

"I guess it's not easy straying away from the places of the past memories" said Martin.

Just then Mary stood up and looked through some of the papers quickly. This made Martin and Twilight confused.

"Umm. Mary? What are you doing?" asked Twilight. Then Mary finds the file.

She turns to them. "Do you guys remember the reports say that after the battle against Amon, Egon Stetman disappeared right?" said Mary.

"Yes" replied Martin. Then Mary hands him the papers.

"What if he wasn't missing? What if he went back to the places of his past memories?!" said Mary.

It hit Martin like a light bulb fell on him. He looks at the papers of the planets where Egon explored. "So he's on abandoned Protoss planets!" said Martin.

"Don't you mean abandoned Tal'Darim planets!" said Twilight. And now the situation got worse.

"If High Lord Alarak finds out that a human is on one of his planets" said Martin with worry.

"Who knows what he'll do to him" said Twilight. "Let's not forget. That the planets have temples that belong to the Tal'Darim. Stetman must've already raided them for study" said Mary.

"Or built himself his own little outpost in the temples" said Martin.

"You have to call the Terran Dominion and tell them of this news" said Twilight. "On it!" Martin ran towards the Chronosphere to turn on communications.

Twilight puts her hand on Mary's shoulder. "That was pretty fast thinking there Mary" said Twilight.

"Well, I usually say this with my win but, I'm such a genius" said Mary. The two of them laugh together.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

School is now over and Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Johnny and the other kids are now headed home.

"I'm gonna go hang out with my friends" said Jordan. She then kisses Lincoln. "I'll see you later handsome" said Jordan.

"I'll call you later my love" replied Lincoln. Jordan then runs to her friends and they head off to the mall.

"What about you Johnny?" asked Timmy. "I think I'm gonna go see what Mary is up to. Don't wanna leave this world without her" replied Johnny. He activates his hover board and takes off to FutureTech.

"You guys wanna head to the Arcade?" asked Lincoln. "Well, we don't have any school work" said Linka. "Sure. Let's go!" said Timmy.

They all board onto the vulture and the Poof scooter and drive off to Gus' Games and Grub. The rest of their friends had other plans.

But before Clyde could leave. "McBride, I would like to have a word with you" said Principal Huggins.

Clyde turns around and gulps in fear. "What did Clyde do to get called by Huggins?" asked Zach. "Maybe we'll find out when he tells us later" said Liam. "I'm glad it wasn't any of us" said Rusty.

Later forward. Johnny meets up with Mary and the two head back home to tell they're family how their first day went. They're just hoping Susan didn't do anything science-disaster-stuff while they were gone.

Later that night. All the Spellman kids return home and are now sitting in the dining room. Though. They're wondering why Uncle Leon and Sergei are heavily bandaged, good thing they're mouths, nostrils and eyes were not bandaged up

Neil comes out with a whole roasted chicken. "Whoa Dad!" said Luna. "What's the occasion?" asked Leni.

"Just thought I'd make this for dinner. And we have a lot of honey so technically this chicken was marinated in honey" replied Neil.

"Where did you get all the honey?" asked Lincoln. Neil then looks to Leon and Sergei. "Well, you can't ask those two. Maybe next time kids, when Leon and Sergei aren't here" said Neil.

To be continued …..

**This is the aftermath of a new life for Johnny Test. Let's hope he can be less reckless and more responsible and who knows, maybe he'll be a hero like the Royal Defenders. Pleas review and tell me what you think. Please review.**

**I'm still open to suggestions for any dimensional encounter with another world. I'm still in a tussle trying to figure out how they will encounter Courage the Cowardly Dog. PM me if you have an idea**.


	61. Ch61 Game Stream 10

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 61: Game Stream 1.0**

You're computer or Laptop turns on. You go to YouTube and you look for the channel Shimmer Cove and click on it.

Sunset: Hey there my viewers and subscribers out there! It's me Sunset Shimmer and this is Shimmer Cove. (Cue audience applause). Now today I will be playing the game Totally Accurate Battle Simulator. Or TABS for short. But I won't be alone. Today I'm going one on one with my little bro. Lincoln!

Lincoln: Hey there sis. We're not really that far apart from each other. She's just one room away.

Sunset: He's played some online games with me. So today we'll be battling each other! Red vs Blue!

Lincoln: I've heard of people playing TABS. But I've never played it before. Hang on, let me read some instructions.

(Minutes later)

Lincoln: Okay, I think I know what I'm doing.

Sunset: Cool, also while you were reading, I was on my phone. Now let's do this. I'm gonna let you make the army and we'll see what happens next.

Lincoln: Okay, let me try something.

(Time skip)

The battle is set and we are now seeing Lincoln's Blue side with one Vlad and on Sunset's Red side is an army of Halflings?

Sunset: Alright! Let's make this battle worth it little bro!

Lincoln: Look at your army! They look like a Michael Jackson Dance is about to begin! (Laughs)

Sunset: (Looks at the army arrangement) Oh my gosh! They do look like a dance crew!

Lincoln: Okay enough laughs! Let's do this thing! (Presses start)

Sunset: Bring it on Pencil Man!

Both armies are headed to each other. More like one dude against an army of little dudes.

Suddenly Lincoln takes control of Vlad.

Sunset: Oh! You're taking control!? You're taking Control?

Lincoln: (Controlling Vlad) you wanna go? You wanna go sis! (Swings on the Halflings) Get outta here!

The Halflings start crowding Vlad and Vlad swings his long sharp stick around knocking some Halflings away.

Lincoln: What the heck? (They start swarming him) Get off me! Get off of me!

Sunset: (Laughs) get him! Dog pile! Bite his ankles!

Lincoln: Leave me alone Dang it! (Keeps swinging)

Now there are only a few left.

Sunset: No! No! No! No! No! Keep attacking! Bite his heels!

Lincoln: (One last swing) any last words?! (Last hit to the last Halfling)

Sunset: No! Oh you won!

Lincoln: Dang right I won! (Clears the map of soldiers) Alright. What do you wanna do next?

Sunset: how about Halfling vs Halfling?

Lincoln: (Places a Halfling on both sides) Okay then. Let's see what happens next.

Sunset: Whoa! Look at this!

Lincoln: It looks like a school yard fight is about to begin!

Sunset: (Narrating) Listen! I told you to meet me at the back of the school! Now you're late!

Lincoln hits start and takes control of his Halfling and both of them charge at each other.

Sunset: Give me all your lunch money!

Both Halflings lunge at each other but miss.

Lincoln: Haa! Oh so close!

Both Halflings go melee, more like their just grabbing each other.

Lincoln: What the heck?! Get off me!

Sunset: (Laughs) I'm telling the teacher! I'm telling the teacher!

Lincoln: (trying to run away) Oh jeez! Get away from me!

Sunset: (Laughs) where are you going bro? Where you going? (Laughs) Don't you ever walk in these woods again!

Lincoln: (He tries to lunge but misses) tackle Dang it!

Then for some reason Sunset's Halfling claims the win and knocks out Lincoln's Halfling.

Lincoln: Well that didn't quite go so well.

Sunset: (laugh) Woo! Nailed it with a win!

Lincoln: Okay that's it! (Laughs) I got another one.

Lincoln replaces his Halfling with a Frost Giant.

Sunset: Oh my god! What the heck?!

Lincoln: You killed the little brother. So this is the big brother who's come to avenge his little bro!

Sunset: You think you can take me down?! (Laughs) Bring it!

Press start.

Lincoln: (Taking control of the giant) Come over here and let me show you how it's done!

The frost giant walks around but doesn't see the Halfling underneath.

Sunset: (Laughs) I'm gonna bite your kneed bro!

Lincoln: Where are you? (He makes the giant raise its fist and slam the ground, making Sunset's Halfling knock out) Oh there you are!

Sunset: Dang it! (Laughs) That was brutal!

Lincoln: Alright! Let's do another one!

(Time skip)

Now Sunset is set with an army of Halflings vs Bob Ross pushing a wagon with a dragon?

Sunset: Oh you're using Bob Ross?

Lincoln: Yeah! I'm gonna use this guy!

Sunset: Oh so you're gonna be doing art of fire or something?

Lincoln: We're just gonna have a nice art class with Bob Ross.

Sunset: Why don't you paint some happy trees on your defeat?!

Lincoln: you ready?

Sunset: Yeah I'm ready! I'm so ready! Bring it Afro man!

Hit start.

Lincoln takes control of Bob Ross and rolls the wagon while the dragon spits fire.

(Cue epic battle music!)

Sunset: Let's do this! For the Equestrian Army!

Lincoln: burn fools! (Laughs)

Sunset: Charge! (Halflings are getting blown away and burned!) Woooooooooooo!

Lincoln: (losing control) how do I turn?! How do I turn?! (And he crashes, causing the wagon to pin him to the ground) Oh god! No! Not like this!

(Epic Battle Music stops)

Sunset: Yes! He's down! (Laughs) He's down!

Lincoln: how do I get up?! What is happening?! How do I get up?!

Sunset: (Halfling army dog piles on him) get him! Get him! Get him! (Laughs)

Lincoln: No! No! No! No! No! Get off of me! (Laughs)

Sunset: (laughs) Dog Pile!

A few seconds later and the Halflings are still dog piled on Lincoln's Bob Ross.

Lincoln: What are you guys doing?

Sunset: (Laughs) we're kicking the living crud out of you! (Laughs)

And it's a knock out. Sunset wins.

Lincoln: that was unexpected. (Laughs)

Sunset: I didn't really expected you to just crash like that! (Laughs)

(Time skip)

Lincoln has set up an army of Halflings on Sunsets side and is still adding more. On Lincoln's side he has a large group of Cheerleaders and one Ballista.

Lincoln: Let's see how this goes.

Sunset: this is gonna be awesome! Seriously I never thought of what happens with one Ballista and an army of Cheerleaders.

Lincoln: If I can recall, the cheerleaders motivate or Buff my army and help refresh reload time.

Susnet: Yeah. That's what they do. You ready for this thing?

Lincoln: Then let's do this!

Press Start.

Sunset: go my army! Do it for me! Do it for the free water!

Lincoln: (Ballista sends one large arrow it pierces through a line of Halflings) Whoa! That is awesome!

Susnet: These guys are getting wasted by you're one man army and army of ladies!

A few impaling moments later all of her forces are gone. But the battle hasn't even ended for some reason.

Lincoln: What the heck?! Do you still have some more hiding?

Sunset: Pan you're screen by the walls.

They spot three Halflings behind a wall trying to get over.

Lincoln: What the heck?! What are these guys doing?

Sunset: their scared. They don't wanna fight. (Laughs)

Lincoln's ballista slowly approaches them along with the cheerleads still motivating.

When the ballista arrives it tries to shoot the wall. But the Halflings are now jumping.

Lincoln: It's time! Tear them apart! (A Halfling jumps and gets impaled) Got one!

Susnet: Oh my god! (Laughs) Every time they bounce. Your guy shoots at nothing. (Her Halfling jumps and gets impaled) Oh no!

Lincoln: (Laughs) one left Sis! (The last one reveals itself and gets impaled)

Sunset: Dang it! (But the battle didn't end) Wait a minute! I think I have one guy left!

Lincoln: Really? Where is it?

Sunset: Try the other wall on the other side and check.

When Lincoln pans the camera she was right. There is one last Halfling stuck bouncing on behind the wall.

Lincoln: (laughs) are you kidding me?! (Laughs) Are you kidding me?!

Sunset: (laughs) to the other side! (The ballista turns to the other wall)

Lincoln: Look hoe sacred he is.

The ballista makes it and tries to shoot the wall.

Sunset: Oh no! Oh no!

Lincoln: Come on! Get out of there and let me win! (Laughs)

The Halfling reveals itself by flanking.

Sunset: Yes! Yes! Take it down! Flank him!

But the Ballista turns around and impales the last Halfling.

Lincoln: (laughs) Oh yeah! That was a win!

Susnet: (laughs) Oh my god that was exhilarating!

Lincoln: This game is just (laughs) it's just really awesome and funny!

Sunset: Well, this was probably the funniest thing we've ever done in this stream!

Lincoln: Besides the Left 4 Dead Pokémon Mod we did.

Sunset: Well, it's been real fun. Hope we can play this game next time.

Lincoln: Thanks for once again having me be part of this. It's been real awesome and I hope we can do this TABS battle again sis.

Sunset: (looks to screen) well, this has been Totally Accurate Battle Simulator with your gal Sunset Shimmer. Thanks for being here on the Shimmer Cove. If you guys liked this then hit like, subscribe and leave a comment and I'll see you dudes next time!

Screen fades to black.

To be continued ……

**I thought this might be a good chapter since Sunset Shimmer does have a gaming video channel. I might make some other ones for future chapters. I'm still trying to sort out what my next chapter is. Please leave a review.**

**Also some of these gameplay stuff is based on YouTuber's H2O Delirious and Vanoss, when they were also playing TABS. Go check out their YouTube channel to see.**


	62. Ch62 Courageously Cowardly part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 62: Courageously Cowardly part 1**

(Royal Woods High School)

The final bell of the last school day of the week has rung and all of the teens can finally head home or the mall and do their own teenager thing.

In the hallways Leni, Luna and Sunset spot Lori putting her things away.

"Hey Lori" greeted Leni. "Hey guys" replied Lori.

"Got any plans this Saturday?" asked Sunset.

"Well, I think it's best to finally tell you guys, but mom got a lottery ticket and she won five hundred thousand dollars!" said Lori.

"Whoa!" they respond in shock.

"I know right! That's how we responded when mom told us, though dad passed out" replied Lori.

"So, what are you guys gonna do with the extra-large cash?" asked Luna.

"Well, after dad regained consciousness, we told him and he said that he was gonna rent us a boat so we can spend a lovely vacation out at Lake Eddy" replied Lori.

"Awesome" said Luna. "Good for you guys" said Sunset. "Totes send us some pics of your great time!" said Leni.

Lori closes her locker and walks away. "I will, see you guys when we get back" said Lori as she then leaves.

Leni, Sunset and Leni also decide to head home. "Don't you have any work today sis?" asked Luna.

"No. Mrs. Carmichael said that she's closing Reiningers for the day to bring her son to visit their grandma" said Leni.

"Looks like we get some teen sis hang time later" said Sunset. "I'm not planning any live stream gaming later, so I'm available!"

"I don't have any gigs this weekend and Sam said she's gonna be busy for the weekend too, so you gals can count me in!" said Luna.

"Totes cool! Maybe we can ask dad if we can have a movie marathon for Saturday" said Leni.

"Sounds cool sis" said Sunset. "Now we're talking!" said Luna.

(Spellman Estate)

Leni's car pulls into the drive way. The three teenage girls exit the car and head inside. When they enter they are shocked to see Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Gwen, Lily, Neil, Leon, Sergei and they're Pokémon tending to a wounded pink dog.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on here?" asked Luna. "And where did this dog come from?" asked Sunset. "The poor thing!" said Leni. She approaches them and helps tend to his bruises.

The dog's fur is pink with some black spots. His ears are brown and he has some bruises, cuts, scratches and a black eye. Also he's a beagle.

Gwen already has the first aid kit and all of them are helping him get healed up. "Dudes! What happened to the little guy?" asked Luna. Sunset and Luna approach them and also help out.

"That's the thing. We don't know" said Neil. "What do you mean you don't know?" asked Sunset.

Lincoln stood up from his position on the couch. "It happened earlier when we were coming back home from school".

(Flashback)

The Vulture Bike and the poof Scooter are headed for Spellman Estate. But on their way there they notice something staggering on the road.

They make an immediate stop and are shocked to see a pink beagle badly hurt.

They all get off their rides and help him up. "Hey there little guy, are you okay?" said Linka with worry. She then slowly picks up Courage.

All the dog could do was whimper in fear and pain.

"Something must've happened to him" said Jordan. "Look at all those bruise marks! Someone must've abused him" said Timmy.

Lincoln then sees a collar on the dog with the name "Courage". Lincoln stands up and looks around the place.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay" said Lincoln. The others nodded and decided to take him home to be treated for his wounds.

(End Flashback)

"And that's what happened" said Lincoln. Gwen looks at the name of the dog. "Strange name for a dog" said Sergei. "There's a reason to why he's named like that" said Leon.

Absol approached Courage who was still not responding. "I can sense his thoughts, he's in pain, distress and afraid. Something or some people tried to get rid of him and I don't think their done with him yet" said Absol.

"But where did he come from?" asked Linka.

Then they notice Roselia and Eevee looking out the window and towards the great gate. It then hit them.

"Is he from another world?" asked Jordan. Absol approached the two Pokémon and asked them through their own language.

Absol then returns to the others. "Roselia and Eevee said that they saw a bright light emitting from the gate, but it only lasted a few short seconds. But they didn't see anything come out. I could only guess he came through the back of the gate" said Absol.

"That's not possible, the gate only opens on the front end. Which is facing this house" said Neil.

They all look at Courage again. "Poor Courage. I wonder what happened to him?" said Linka.

Inside of Courage's mind. He starts to relive the horrible conflict that brought him there,

(Flashback)

It's been almost five years since he's stayed with Eustace and Muriel in Nowhere Kansas. He's fought his way to protecting his owners from whatever evil that comes.

He might not get respected by Eustace but at least he had Muriel. Things were going pretty well for him, and no matter what he'll always save her. But he can't save her from every evil.

And then, it happened. Muriel was sent to be checked up by Dr. Vindaloo after she collapsed in the kitchen. The results came back to something worse.

Muriel didn't have much time to live, she was dying. For Eustace it was heartbreaking and devastating. But Courage took it for the worse, he thought he could always be there to save Muriel, but there are some things in this world that cannot be easily defied, and that was death itself.

So for the next three weeks, both Courage and Eustace did whatever they could to make Muriel's last moments on earth worth it and memorable. Heck they even got along just for her.

Though those moments could not last longer, and finally, she was gone. Muriel Bagge passed away at the age of 79. She is buried next to the farm house.

Many people attended her funeral. Heck even Ma Bagge was there, even though she despised Muriel. She was the one woman who could make Eustace happy.

The day after the funeral, things started to change for the worse. Eustace started to become even meaner and very abusive. He would order Courage to cook all of his meals and do all of the house work.

This goes on for the next two months, but the worst part is that every time Courage trips or fails to accomplish the task on time. Eustace would bring out his belt and whip the poor dog. This was something he's never done before.

Courage knew that Eustace was still grieving inside and it's what made him into an even horrible person.

Courage was the last piece of love that Muriel showed to the world and Eustace didn't want it to linger in his house one bit.

Every last memory of his wife's love has faded from his thoughts and now he's blaming courage for bringing this horrible outcome to him. But courage still kept on living and helping the mean old man. It's what Muriel would've wanted. Well, that's how courage thinks.

Until one day, Courage wakes up from the couch, since he's no longer allowed to sleep in the bed room. He wakes up, heads to the kitchen and makes breakfast and this time he did it well and perfectly.

Courage picks up the tray with the plate of Bacon, Eggs, Toast and Coffee along with the daily newspaper and newly polished shoes.

Courage slowly opens the door to see Eustace still asleep. Courage slowly walks towards him and places the tray on the bed.

Courage sits on the bed's edge and smiles at the sleeping old man. Even though he's cruel, Courage knows he's lived a life of jealousy and hatred and it was not Eustace's fault.

Courage then pats the man's bald head, but then he pulls his paw away and looks in fear. When he touched his bald head, he felt ….. Cold. Like stone cold. Like Dead Cold!

Courage gets off the bed and starts to shed tears. He runs to the other side and sees the old man's closed eyes and his smile.

Courage didn't know what to do, except for one thing that a dog would do for his dead owner. He howled! He howled in grief, in pain, in sadness and in fear.

Eustace Bagge is dead. The howls of the dog reached the town and pretty soon police as well as Eustace's ma came.

Dr. Vindaloo has made the result that he died in his sleep through a heart attack. Then he gave Courage a note which was in the hand of Eustace.

Courage read the note.

Dear Stupi- Courage

I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye and I know I've been total garbage to you and been treating you like trash. I'm sorry for treating you like this, but I guess that was just the side of me that still hated and cried. I couldn't get over the fact that the one woman we cared for, Muriel was gone. I know you always do whatever you can to keep her safe, which is something I should've done as well. Maybe that's why I hated you, I was jealous that you were the better protector to her. Me, I'm just the mean old husband who loves his truck more. I hope you're reading this and understand, that I never meant to hurt you. I was just a scared boy, who never knew kindness or how to be nice.

From your last owner and family, Eustace Bagge. Don't stop living, you Stupid Dog.

Courage drops the note and starts to cry. Ma Bagge sees this and picks up the note. She reads it and also cries.

And just when things were already bad, suddenly all of these hardened emotions were getting too much for the lady older than her son. She then collapses.

Courage calls the doctor who immediately brings her in the medical room.

An hour later he comes out to tell courage that she died. Also from a heart attack. It seems that everything that has happened was too much for the very old lady, first Muriel then Eustace.

Now Courage was truly alone in the world.

Thanks to some of Eustace's secret stash of money (which was written in the back of the note for Courage) Courage was able to hold one last funeral at the farm house.

But only a few people came to see the service, obviously a lot of people never liked Eustace or her mother. But courage thought they were fool's to not see what was truly wrong with him.

The following day a man came to talk to Courage about the will that Eustace made before his death.

The will stated that if the owner of the house passes away. Then the property would belong to Muriel. But since she's no longer with them, then written in the note. The farm house would go to the one only member in the family that Eustace would actually call family, Courage.

After the talk. The man left and Courage was alone. To stay in the house, protect it and keep it alive.

He vowed that he will do everything to keep the house and its memories alive.

But faith would not let him. Word of Eustace's death went out fast and pretty soon Courage was faced with all of his enemies. Coming back for revenge.

Revenge on Courage, revenge for all of their humiliations, but mostly revenge for the memory of the two people he protected. They wanted everything gone. Including the dog.

Courage got word of this nightmare from Shirley who overheard Katz in a bar talking about revenge.

Thank goodness Courage still had one person who was helpful enough. But the town was about to fall to ruin.

The following week. The town of Nowhere has been ravaged. The villains have come to strike.

Katz, Le Quack, Benton Tarentella, Eroll Van Volkheim, The Cajun Fox, Freaky Fred, The Clutching Foot, Dr. Gerbil, Jeeves "Evil" Weevil, The King of Flan, Di Lung and his newly built Mecha Courage (now buffed), The Queen of the Black Puddle, The Great Fusilli, Bushwick and Eliza and Elisa Stitch (How did they get out of the quilt!)

All of them wreak havoc on the poor town. Many of the citizens are either dead or taken prisoner.

Though they could not find Shirley's wagon. But she was not their priority, they were after the Bagge Farm house.

Courage vowed to protect the house from any evil. And that's what he's gonna do "the things I do for love" said the dog. Unfortunately he was not ready for them.

It all happened so fast. All he remembers is boarding up all the doors and window, then he hears a loud whoosh sound, almost like a missile and then there was a bright light.

Now Courage is surrounded by burnt debris everywhere. All of the parts of the house are on fire. He has some burn marks on him.

Courage sees the computer lying on the living room ground, damaged. Courage approaches the computer and tries to type on it.

"Come on! Come one! You gotta be okay!" said Courage with worry.

The Computer turns on and starts coughing. "C-Coura-ge R-Run. N-Now" said the Computer before it dies out permanently. Courage sheds some tears. One of his confidants is gone.

Courage spots the collar he first wore. He then sees a picture of Eustace and Muriel, he tries to reach for it but he gets knocked away by a large mechanical hand.

Courage opens his eyes and sees a muscular Mecha Courage standing before him. But it was more than just a robo-dog, it was a suit and Di lung was piloting it. "Stupid Dog! Now you will get crushed by my new Mecha Courage!"

Courage gets back up and picks up a steel pipe that was exposed. He charges and whacks the bot many times. Which wasn't doing anything at all.

"Are you stupid or something? This is a new Mecha Courage, way more better than you!" said the crazy genius Asian.

He picks up Courage and throws him out of the house and he lands at the feet of Katz. "Hello Dog" said Katz.

Katz kicks courage towards the other villains who all kick him like he was a soccer ball.

After one big kick from Le Quack. Courage gets up and in his horror the Farm House, where he was raised and loved collapses. Some of the debris fall onto the two gravestones.

Courage in his fit of rage starts to do his signature yell. The same on that beat them, once. But he's stopped when Clutching foot kicks him in the stomach, causing Courage to vomit onto the ground.

"Thank you for shutting him up" said Katz as he and the others approach the dog. "And now to finish the last remaining memory of that stupid old woman and man".

Katz pulls out a knife. All courage could do was wait for his demise. 'Well, at least I fought my all, and now I can join Muriel and Eustace, oh and Ma Bagge' Courage smiles and closes his eyes.

But then Katz and his crew get knocked away by a wagon. Courage opens his eyes and sees. "Sh-Shirley?"

"Get in stupid dog!" said Shirley. Courage uses whats left of his strength to hop onto the wagon and they ride off.

The villains regain their consciousness and go after the runaway wagon. Courage looks back to the burnt house and cries.

"There's no use crying over spilled milk, or in your case a farm house" said Shirley. "Sorry I wasn't helping at all".

They finally get some distance from the villains and make it to the charred up town.

There Courage meets up with some old friends.

Charlie the Mouse, The Three-Headed Space Chicken, Robot Randy, The Evil Eggplants, Kitty and Bunny, Donnie, Clyde and Payne The Duck Brothers, The Hunchback of Nowhere, The Twin Raccoon's, The Storm Goddess and her Dog Duncan.

Courage was surprised. He has all of his friends there with him and it was shocking that some of them traveled from space to reach there.

"We heard, that you're owners, have died" said Randy. "We're sorry we weren't here to help you out before" said the Duck Brothers. "And we heard from Shirley about the Villains" said the large Eggplant. "You have helped us out on different and hard times" said The Hunchback. "And we're here now to help you fight this" said Kitty and Bunny. "So don't worry about it buddy" said Charlie.

The Storm Empress and her dog approached Courage and hugged him. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Muriel. I know she meant so much to you" said the Storm Empress. Her dog barks in response and hugs courage. The raccoon brothers also join in. The Three-Headed chicken cries and takes a picture.

"Thank you. All of you, but I can't let you all do this" said Courage. "I already lost my family, I don't want you guys to sacrifice yourselves for me".

They all knew what he meant. "Courage" said Shirley. "You are not alone in this. We will not let you fight this one by yourself" she then hands him an amulet.

"If anything goes wrong, this will take you elsewhere. Think of it as my gift to you. so you can live on. Also free of charge" said Shirley.

Courage didn't know what to say, so he just hugs her. Shirley is caught off guard by this and returns the hug. Then she decides to stop. "Okay that's enough, I'm not much of a hugger".

Randy looks to the distance. "They're coming, and they don't look happy" said Randy. He then transforms his hand into a missile launcher

"Then let's give them a what not shall we boys" said Donnie. "I'm always ready for a fight" said Clyde. "No you aren't" said Payne. The three duck brothers arm their blasters

The Storm Empress makes all the clouds gather and make some thunder sounds. Charlie cracks his knuckles and wears boxing gloves. Kitty and Bunny pull out knives. The Evil Eggplants rally to form a wall. The Hunchback carries a large bell attached to a chain. The Raccoon Twins growl and The Three-Headed chicken brings out some explosives.

Courage believes they could win this. But then they all hear a beeping sound. To their right, they see a bomb with a timer and it was sitting next to a puddle with a hand waving goodbye to them.

All they could see was a bright light. Courage opens his eyes once again. He sees that all of his friends are down and badly wounded.

Randy is missing his legs and is crawling to get back up. The Duck brothers were unconscious. Duncan licks the Storm Empress's face so she can wake up. Kitty was digging Bunny out of the rubble. Charlie gets up but falls back down because his foot's been wounded.

Then he sees the Raccoon brother crying for his dead twin. The Hunchback was lying lifeless under a large rock. The Three-Headed Chicken was now roasted, just like their father. The Wall of Evil Eggplants has been destroyed and none of them survived.

It was happening all over again. He lost his parents, he lost Muriel, he lost Eustace, he lost Ma Bagge, he lost the Farm House and now he was about to lose his friends.

Courage gets up and walks towards Kitty and helps her dig Bunny out. Thankfully she was still alive.

"Courage, you have to get out of here" said Bunny weakly. "What? No!" said Courage. "You have to leave Courage. Please we'll hold them off" said Kitty.

"Get out of here kid" said Charlie. The Raccoon brother gets up and charges towards the villains in the distance. Seeing this the Duck brothers wake up and join him.

"You won't make it Courage. Just go" said Randy as he props himself up on some pillars and fires his missiles.

The Storm Empress gets up and charges lightning from her hands. Her dog growls and barks at the villains. "Please. Let us do this, for you".

Courage didn't want to leave. But then he's dragged by Shirley. "You are getting out of here now!" said Shirley. She then touches the amulet. It starts to glow and create a portal.

But then the portal starts to glitch. "It seems the amulet has been damaged. You must go through or it will close forever" said Shirley.

"I'm not leaving all of you!" said Courage. Shirley looks down and sighs. "Fine". She then throws Courage into the portal.

Courage looks back to the portal and sees Shirley waving to him. "We will not meet again Stupid Dog" said Shirley before the portal disappears.

Courage gets up and cries. He then wanders through the woods and tries to look for some help. Some part of him wants to go back. He looks at the amulet in his hand and it starts to face to dust. Which means it used up all of tis' energy.

Courage looks down and continues walking. He then spots a road and tries to get some help. But now all of the pain in his body was starting to kick in. he staggers onto the road and then collapses.

The last thing he sees and hears are a bunch of kids with worried looks. And then darkness.

But in his mind, he could still hear the voices of his owners.

(End Flashback)

Courage starts to stir. He opens his eyes and sees that he's in a living room, a big living room. Two couches. Two chairs. One coffee table and a big screen TV.

And there laying down on the couch was Linka. And with her was a first aid kit. Courage approaches the sleeping girl slowly and notices that he's all bandaged up and his eye was slowly healing.

Courage didn't know what was happening, where he was or who this white-haired girl is. But he feels like he owes her his life, for saving him. Courage gets onto the couch and snuggles close to her and drifts off to sleep.

A few minutes later. Linka wakes up and sees that the dog was now sleeping next to her. She smiles and gets up. She slowly strokes his fur which causes him to wake up as well.

Courage opens his eyes and looks at the girl. "Hey there Courage" said Linka with a comforting smile.

At first Courage felt nervous. But then she hugs him gently. "It's okay. It's okay, you're safe now" said Linka.

Courage returns the hug and whimpers. The others are by the stairs watching this. It was very touching to see their sister/daughter comforting the wounded pink beagle.

After the hug Linka carries Courage to the kitchen. Where they see all of the Spellman Family members and their Pokémon are already eating breakfast.

Linka places Courage on the ground and gets him a food bowl. Neil puts bacon, eggs and a toast on it.

Linka then sets the food bowl and the water bowl onto the ground next to the Pokémon. Courage wasn't sure what those creatures were. But judging by Linka's comforting look, he could trust them.

Courage walks towards them on his hind legs and eats his food.

The others were shocked that he just walked on his hind legs, but he was from another world and they've seen Johnny's pet dog Dukey walk on his hind legs too.

Thankfully it was Saturday. Which means they don't have to worry about school.

Linka brings Courage to the backyard. Even though he was hurt he wanted some fresh air and he was shocked at how big the backyard was.

Linka sets him down under a tree and sits next to him. She then strokes his back, but carefully as to not touch the bandaged areas.

Linka then speaks to him. "My name, is Linka Spellman. I used to have a big family. But because of horrible events I was adopted by a better family. I'm not from this world, just like you" said Linka.

Then they spot the other kids in the backyard spending time together.

"Those are my adopted siblings. That's my gender bent counterpart Lincoln, my pink hatted bro Timmy and his fairy god brother Poof, my fashion loving sister Leni, the music loving sister Luna, the artistic and gamer sister Sunset and the baby is Lily" said Linka.

"Our parents are Neil and Gwen. Neil has two adopted brothers, Leon and Sergei. Those are the Pokémon of my siblings. Absol, Roselia, Gabite, Loudred and Eevee. The AI of the house is Harv, he's like a computer in a building" said Linka.

Courage was a bit confused by this. But deep down he felt like, this was another chance to be with a family that he could protect.

Courage then relaxed on Linka's lap and closed his eyes. Muriel and Eustace would be happy to know that he found a new family.

"Oh, some of my siblings are super heroes" said Linka. Courage's eyes open in shock after hearing that.

(Nowhere, Kansas. Or what's left of it)

Katz slaps Shirley making her fall onto the ground. "Where is the dog?" asked Katz.

Shirley gets up and spits some blood on his face. "I don't like your attitude" said Katz.

"Well I don't like your face ugly" replied Shirley. Katz then kicks Shirley making her hit a broken wall.

Shirley looks around and sees that the others are either getting beaten up or getting killed. Shirley gets back up again.

"I'm going to ask again" Katz holds Shirley by her throat. "Where is that Stupid Dog? Where is Courage?"

To be continued ……

I **would like to thank Joanne Frances Cajilig for the idea of this story. She finally came through with a plot on how it could work. This has got to be the hardest story I could ever make and it's just getting started. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	63. Ch63 Courageously Cowardly part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 63: Courageously Cowardly part 2**

(Spellman Estate)

A few hours later and now the Spellman's are enjoying some nice outdoor lunch. Lincoln looks at Courage eating a sandwich and pets his head.

Courage is caught off guard by this, but he settles down. "I told you they can be trusted" said Linka.

Whatever doubts Courage had for his new family were all gone.

"By the way, where are the Louds?" asked Neil. "Well, Rita won a lottery ticket and they got five hundred grand as a reward" said Luna.

"So right now they rented a boat to go sailing in Lake Eddy" said Leni. "I heard a rumor that a sea monster lives there" said Lincoln.

"Careful with what you might think bro. sometimes they can just be common rumors, or it's just a way to make the lake more popular" replied Linka.

Lincoln then finishes his sandwich. "Heh, I guess your right".

As they continue eating they suddenly hear a Dropship inbound to they're location. "Looks like Leon and Sergei arrived with McKenzie" said Neil.

The Dropship lands on the roof. Leon, Sergei, Martin and Victor come out of the drop ship and come down the roof. But they were not alone.

A raven flies out of the drop ship and transforms in front of them into Gyro.

Courage gets startled by this and hides behind Linka. "Easy boy, he's friendly" said Linka trying to comfort Courage.

"So this is the dog named Courage? Not so brave now is he?" said Gyro.

"How the heck is he pink?" asked Victor. "Could be born with it. I've seen dogs with pink fur" said Martin. "You mean Poodle's?" asked Victor. "Yeah pretty much" replied Martin.

Gyro approaches the cowering dog. "You really aren't from this world" said Gyro. "But how the heck did you get to ours?"

Courage then sees how suspicious the man was. So Courage gets out from hiding and walks to the front yard.

"I think he wants us to follow him" said Timmy. They all follow him and he points towards the Great Gate.

"I guess what Martin's theory says is true, he is from another world" said Gyro. "But the real question is. How the heck did this pink beagle get here?" said Victor.

While some of them start talking about the situation of the dog's arrival. Courage just stares ominously towards the great gate.

All of a sudden he gets swarmed by all of his memories. Muriel, Eustace, The Farm House, his friends and worse of all. All of the villains who are out to get him and anyone he's allied with.

Linka and Lincoln see the way Courage is slowly shaking. "Guys! Look!" said Lincoln.

They all revert they're attention to the scared still dog. "Is he okay?" asked Leon. "He looks like he's seen a ghost" said Sunset.

And as the last piece of memory sinks in. the one thing that Courage does triggers. He screams loudly!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Everyone covers their ears.

"What the heck?!" yelled Neil. "How is he doing this?!" said Martin. Even the Pokémon are trying to block out his loud yelling.

Then all of the Spellman's are caught off guard when Courage picks them all up and runs back into the house and closes the door. And he's still screaming.

Only Gyro, Martin and Victor are left outside. "That just happened" said Gyro. "I have no clue what just happened" said Martin. "That was unexpected" said Victor.

Inside Courage places all of them onto the couches and chairs in the living room. He then proceeds to hide under the couch cushions and cowers in fear. Thank goodness he stopped screaming.

All of the Spellman's are shocked and stunned as well as confused.

"What. Just. Happened?" said Neil. "How did he carry all of us?" asked Leni. "Something major strange is happening with him dudes" said Luna.

"I feel like my manly strength has been out beat" said Sergei. "I don't know how to respond to what just happened" said Leon. "I'm at a lost for any words right now" said Gwen.

Linka then gets off the couch and removes the cushions to see Courage whimpering and crying. Linka then picks him up slowly and hugs him. "There, there Courage. It's okay, nothing is gonna harm you or any of us" said Linka.

"I think he did all of that to keep us safe" said Lincoln. "And I'm pretty sure looking at the great gate had something to do with it" said Sunset. "This is all just too confusing right now" said Timmy.

"Sir, I don't know what happened. But thank god Lily didn't hear that. She's still fast asleep right now" said Harv.

Just then Gyro and the others enter. "I think what made Courage run off and freak out like that might not be over" said Gyro.

"What do you mean guardian?" asked Lincoln. "What I mean is, on the other side of the portal where Courage came from. Must've been nightmarish or something" replied Gyro.

"That's not really comforting dude" said Luna. "And it barely makes up for good proof" said Leon.

Linka then looks at Courage who was now calm. She places him on the couch and sits next to him. "Courage, I know you're scared of who were on the other side who hurt you. But we want to know who they are and why they did this. So if you think you're ready to tell us, then we won't push you to do so" said Linka,

Courage felt calm and safe to know that these people wanted to help them. But then it reminded him of his friends. His friends who are still on the other side, getting hurt.

Courage then got off the couch and looked at everyone. "I think he wants to tell us something" said Sergei.

What happens next is all too weird. Courage starts speaking gibberish nonsense and changes his form into different things. None of them have any clue to what the heck was he doing.

"I think its charades" said Sergei. "Seems like it" said Leon.

They all try their best to figure out what he was doing. "Umm. Foot" said Martin. "Eggplant, no wait Ducks!" said Neil. "You're an evil queen!" said Sergei. "Why is he a robot doing a break dance?" asked Leni. "Chicken's on a camera!" said Leon. "You're an old lady?" said Gwen. "This is getting confusing dudes!" said Luna.

Then Sunset feels like saying a wild guess. "You're old owners died if age. Then your enemies came to destroy you but you were saved by your friends who are probably still in your world fighting back?" said Sunset.

Courage stops what he's doing and nods at her response. Everyone looks at Sunset with shocked looks. "What? I was just guessing, I didn't even know why I said that" replied Sunset.

Linka then picks up Courage and hugs him. "I'm so sorry you went through that Courage" said Linka.

"So, one of his friends helped him come here" said Leni. "Either that friend is very powerful with magic or has some kind of artifact" said Gyro.

"Whatever is happening on the other side. Their probably not done yet. And I think they might be trying to find a way through" said Timmy.

"He's not wrong guys. I sense that something will be coming and we have to prepare for it" said Gyro.

They all nod in agreement, then they avert their gaze to the nervous dog in the arms of Linka. They were not gonna let him get hurt even more.

(Nowhere)

All of the villains are ravaging the caravan of Shirley for anything useful. Shirley is currently being chained to a wooden post. She is now beaten and bruised by Kat's torture.

Along with Shirley is Kitty and Bunny, The head of Randy, The Duck Brothers, Charlie the mouse, Strom Empress and her dog Duncan who is trapped in a cage.

Cajun Fox and the ghoul directors are busy tossing the remains of the others into a hole. "A waste of good parts" said Benton Tarentella. "And good meat" said Eroll Van Volkheim.

"I must agree with the both of you. I could make a lovely stew with them Raccoon's" said Cajun Fox. "Maybe we can keep whats left when we're done here" said Eroll Van Volkheim.

The others, not including Katz, are busy rummaging through everything Shirley has.

"All of this stuff is nothing more than false useless junk!" said Le Quack. "Seems like something I would do" said Dr. Gerbil.

Then the Queen of the black Puddle sees a book and opens it. She starts reciting the words. And then they all hear screaming outside.

They all head out of the caravan and spot Cajun Fox and Katz looking at the now burnt remains of the undead directors.

All of the villains and Shirley look at the Queen of the black Puddle. "You fool!" said Di lung.

Katz grabs the book from her. "Well, well. It seems we may have found our way to that stupid dog after all" said Katz deviously.

"Eh, but what happened to those two?" asked The Clutching foot. Katz looks at the page the queen read.

"They were casted by an undead scorch spell. It turns any undead creature into smoldering ashes" said Katz. He then looks at the Queen of the Black Puddle sternly. She scratches the back of her head and looks away with shame, guilt and embarrassment.

"Still, no matter. We found what we were looking for" said Katz. "Maybe there's a spell to get us to the dog" said Jeeves.

"Patience my friends. Let me and Le Quack find it in the caravan. While all of you (Looks to the surviving prisoners) have fun with our guests" said Katz. He then enters the caravan with Le Quack.

The other villains look at their prisoners with evil intentions. 'This is not going to go well' Shirley says to her thoughts.

(Spellman Estate)

The Heroes start fortifying the great gate. Martin and Victor prepare an aircraft carrier at sea to launch an attack for emergencies. Leon and Sergei said that they were going to get something big from their airship. Leni and Sunset have been trying to reach Lori. Dana and Becky arrive to aid them. Jordan also arrives to pilot the Arct Mech.

Linka looks towards the gate. Courage then stands next to her. Linka picks him up and hugs him. "Don't worry courage, we're not gonna let them harm you" said Linka.

But Courage was more worried about what will happen to them.

The guardian returns with some powerful artifacts. "Gwen catch" yells the Guardian. Gwen grabs a black bow and looks at it. "This bow is used by the dark rangers. It can manifest shadow arrows when the time is right and it helps increase the speed of your projectiles" said Gyro. "Cool" replied Gwen.

Gyro throws a pair of Gauntlet's to Sunset. When she puts them on they fit perfectly and glow bright red. "Those gauntlet's will help enhance your powers ten folds" said Gyro.

Gyro gives Lincoln an ice bracelet that will allow him to summon one Ice Revenant. Dana and Becky are given elemental stones which will help them control more than just common ice and fire. Timmy is given a mithril shirt that will protect him from blasts and it can create a force field. Leni is given a small seed, if she plants it, it will summon an Ancient Protector. Luna already has her demonic crown ready.

Gwen orders Harv to keep Lily safe in the house's basement. Along with the Pokémon who will also protect her.

Neil knows that he doesn't need anything from the Guardian. He already embodies the soul of Deathwing.

Then Gyro approaches Linka and hands her some keys. They look like that of a car. "All you have to do is push the button and your ide will come down from the sky" said Gyro.

Linka had no idea what he meant, but she accepted it.

"Listen up all of you!" said Gyro. They all gather to him. "Whatever is coming on the other world, will not stop till they get their hands on this dog" Gyro said as he points to Courage.

"We will hold the line and defeat them. Use your artifacts wisely and only when the time is right. We don't know what these guys can do, but Courage definitely does and talking to him is not easy either" said Gyro.

"Can't you use your magic so we can speak to him?" asked Leni. "An animal transversal incantation is not going to be good for me. It comes at the cost of me turning into an uncontrollable animal. The only ones who know how to use this spell are Night Elves and they are currently in a battle with the Horde" replied Gyro.

"Alright. Now that we're at an understanding. Let's get to our posts and stand by for the enemy. Also don't forget to return the stuff when this battle is over" said Gyro.

"If we win" said Dana. "Let's hope we do" said Becky.

They all stand by near and around the Spellman Estate and wait. "Where are Leon and Sergei?" asked Neil.

(Nowhere)

Katz and Le Quack exit he caravan with the right items and a cauldron. They place it over the fire and place the following items.

Oil from a one-hundred year old whale, Eye of Newt, Hair of a hobo, Spit of a fish, shredded skin of a snake, grated horn from a water buffalo, an old pocket watch from a dead noble, leather boots from a mad man, a tooth from a dead witch, bear dandruff from a wizard, remains of two undead guys (you know who), a rock from the moon, the pink fur of Courage and finally.

Katz walks towards Clutching foot and rips off one of his warts. "Ow! Hey what the heck is the big idea?!" the foot yelled.

Katz places the last ingredient and it explodes into violet smoke. Shirley watches in horror at what they have just succeeded. "N-No!" said Shirley.

Katz and the villains gather around the cauldron. "My friends, I believe we are ready to pay a certain stupid dog a visit" said Katz.

The villains then gather some rubble, debris and rocks to create an archway.

Katz stands in front of it and spills the liquid onto the archway's feet.

The liquid glows and starts to travel around the archway. After a bright light emits. All fo the villains and the prisoners watch as a portal is made.

"No! Stop!" yelled Shirley. But they ignore her. "Are you all ready my devious cohorts?" asked Katz.

They all ready their armaments and powers. "Yeah!" they all cheer in response.

They all walk towards the portal and laugh evilly.

(Spellman Estate)

The portal opens and Katz along with Le Quack, Dr. Gerbil and Clutching Foot come out and look around. They spot the large house and the barricade walls in front of them.

"Seems like they were prepared for us" said Le Quack. "This won't be a problem" said Dr. Gerbil. But he then gets hit through the head by a shadow arrow and falls to the ground and dies.

They all look towards the house and spot a woman with a bow and arrows. Then a vulture bike emerges from the bushes along with an ice road.

The ground shakes and Leni emerges with Neil and Sunset.

A Water puddle freezes and Dana comes out. Becky jumps off the roof and lands next to her. A purple robot comes out of the garage with a buck toothed kid piloting.

Lincoln comes out of the house and shoots the ground creating a small area of ice and Luna Frost manifests from the area.

Gyro swoops down as a raven and transforms with a lightning effect.

Katz looks at them with an unimpressed look. "This should be fun" said Katz. He then snaps his fingers and on cue his villain team comes out and laughs evilly.

"Listen up red Garfield! You're not coming to our world and hurt anyone!" said Neil.

"The only thing we want is a certain pink dog" said Le Quack.

"Well too bad Howard the Duck. You're not going anywhere near him" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, so why don't you take you're reject suicide squad and get the heck out of here" said Luna. "Or there will be a beat down for all of you!" said Sunset.

Katz and the villains just laugh and enter combat stance. "So be it!" said Neil. He takes to the skies and slams back down in Humanoid Deathwing form. "Let's see how you burn!" said Neil.

And with that they all engage at each other. Turning the front road area of the Spellman Estate into a battlefield.

Courage looks through the curtains and sees his new family fighting his enemies and they were actually doing well.

Luna, Dana and Becky fight off The Queen of the Black Puddle and Elisa and Eliza Stitch.

Gwen stays on the roof and tries to counter the King of Flan and his Flan bazooka and Cajun Fox with his Stew cannon.

Lincoln, Jordan in the Arct Mech and Timmy fight off Di Lung with his Mecha Courage and Clutching Foot.

Sunset and Leni who is using her plant minions to fight Jeeves, Bushwick, Fusilli and Freaky Fred who is wielding barber sheers numb chucks.

Neil and Gyro are clashing against Katz and Le Quack both wielding swords which they got from Shirley's caravan.

.Courage wants to get involved and help. But he knows that he doesn't stand a chance against his enemies. But he is wondering where the two undead directors were.

The Courage sees Linka still holding the keys that Gyro gave her. She then goes to Courage. "I'll be back, they could use my help" said Linka.

Courage nods. Linka gives him a hug and heads to the backyard.

Back in the fight. Luna and Becky try to freeze any form of water near them to trap the Queen of the Black Puddle. But then Luna gets scratched by her nails on her leg.

Luna sees a small spot of water underneath her. She realizes that the sun was melting some of the ice underneath them.

Becky sends fireball after fireball towards the twin headed old lady. But she uses her quilt to catch the fire balls and sends them back, Becky si able to dodge them.

Jordan and Timmy use their mech suits to battle against Mecha Courage. "You're bots are weak against me you fool!" said Di Lung. He then fires mace balls towards the two mech's. They activate force fields for protection and charge.

Lincoln dodges all of the clutching foot's attempts to crush him. When the foot leaps into the air, Lincoln just shoots him. The clutching foot lands back down frozen solid. "You suck dude and smell" said Lincoln.

Gwen is able to dodge and maneuver from all of the projectiles thrown at her. She then shoots out an explosive arrow imbued by shadow magic.

The arrow goes into the Cajun Fox's cannon and explodes, leaving the fox a little scorched and laughing in pain, then passing out.

The King of Flan then unleashes a flan machine gun which starts strafing the roof. Gwen takes cover behind the drop ship. Then she realizes. "This is flan. I can't be hurt by it". She then sees a pigeon who was hit by the flan, then it starts to lick all of the flan from the roof. "Never mind" said Gwen.

It seems that the King of Flan made a new kind of Flan that will make the consumer want more once they take one lick.

Susnet grabs Bushwick and Fusilli with her energy coils and pulls them towards her, where she immediately punches them with her gauntlets.

The Evil Weevil Jeeves starts eating away at Leni's plant monsters.

Seeing no other option. Leni drops the seed onto the ground and uses her powers to force the dew water on the seed.

The ground starts to shake and an Ancient Protector Ent emerges and starts attacking the Weevil with Leni commanding the tree creature.

Neil uses Deathwing's mace to fight in a fencing style combat against Katz.

Gyro uses his staff to do the same against Le Quack.

The battle soon gets out of hand and seems a bit overwhelming. But then just as the Queen of the Black Puddle is about to ambush Dana and Luna she gets hit by an explosion.

All of them stop and look to see A German Tiger Tank. The cover opens and Leon comes out. "This is the big we were talking about!" said Leon.

"No freaking way!" said Lincoln.

"Sergei! Drive her forward!" said Leon. "Ya'voll Comarade!" said Sergei in the driver's seat.

The tiger tank starts driving and automatically firing at any villain in her path. "She strikes fear like she's a ghost!" yelled Leon.

The Tiger tank then slams onto Di Lung and his Mecha Courage. But he is able to move to the side.

"Turn this thing around!" said Leon. But before the tank turns around, it gets stuck to the concrete by sticky flam.

"Transmission is lost. We can't move her!" yelled Sergei. "Shaisa!" yelled Leon. But the tank can still fire and rotate its head. "Quickly! Get on the hull MG and start strafing!" yelled Leon.

As they all continue to fight. They all suddenly hear a loud banging from the sky. They all look up to see a giant mech falling towards them.

But the mech lands in the backyard and creates a large dust storm.

As the dust clears they all look up to see a giant mecha. "Is that … The Odin?!" said Neil.

And indeed it was the Odin. The same one used by Linka during the battle against Evil Lincoln. They then see who was piloting it and it was Linka.

"Now that's fire power!" yelled Neil. "That's my girl!" said Gwen.

"I feel so small in this tank" said Leon. "Agreed" said Sergei.

The Odin then starts blasting missiles onto the villains making some of them get knocked away.

This gives them an advantage and they all make one last charge against them.

The Flan king arms his Flan machine gun again. But it gets frozen by Dana and Lincoln's blaster.

Then Sunset shatters the weapon with her energy coils. Next Gwen shoots an arrow that ricochets off the great gate and hits the Flan king where his heart lies.

Timmy and Jordan surge forward and grab Mecha Courage. "Let me go you fools!" yelled Di Lung.

They then toss the Robo Mecha Dog suit into the air. Linka gets a lock onto the mecha and sends out one high explosive amour piercing missile. Di Lung definitely does not survive that.

The Queen of the Black pool regains consciousness. But she gets frozen in black burning ice. She turns around to see Demonic Luna looking angrily at her, she grabs the Queen by the neck and freezes her head in black ice.

Luna then shatters the Queens frozen head and drops the rest of the body.

The Ancient Protector tries to attack Jeeves, but because he can fly he pretty much is hard to catch.

Leni then gets an idea and summons an irresistible flower onto the treant. Jeeves with his insect instinct flies onto the flower. Then the flower reveals to have teeth and closes, sealing the Weevil's fate.

Becky summons a fire chain and wraps it around Elisa and Eliza. She pulls them towards her and stabs their right eyes with fire knives. She then kicks them away and pulls them back to fire kick them in the gut making them burn instantly.

Leon and Sergei's Tiger tank breaks free from the sticky flan. But because of how long they've been revving up they drive too fast and run over Freaky Fred, Bushwick and Fusilli, turning them into Road kill.

Katz and Le Quack realize they were all alone. "You think this is the end?!" yelled Katz.

"No matter what you all do. We will get our revenge on that stupid dog!" said Le Quack. But then he feels a tremendous amount of pain and coughs blood.

Katz looks to Le Quack and sees a sharp wooden pole has skewered his duck friend. And the one who did it was Shirley who is still exhausted and hurt badly."

"H-His name, is Courage!" said Shirley. But then she gets stabbed by Katz in the chest. "You miserable little dog!" yelled Katz.

The doors of the Spellman House open. "Hey Katz!" yelled Courage. Katz and everyone turn around to see Courage carrying a bazooka. "How did he get that from my office?" said Neil.

"I'm done being cowardly!" said Courage. He pulls the trigger and a missile impales Katz and sends him flying into the portal. On the other side Katz is rocketed into the sky with the rocket and it explodes.

The battle is over and the whole place is covered with some villain remains. Gyro uses his magic to try and clean it all up.

Courage drops the bazooka and runs to Shirley who is on the ground. "I told you we would fight for you" said Shirley.

Courage hugs her tightly. She also returns the hug, she then whispers one last thing to him. "I told you we wouldn't meet again, you stupid dog".

Courage then lets her go and looks at her lifeless form. The others gather around Courage and looks at the dead gypsy Chihuahua.

"She used up all of her energy to come here and try to end this" said Gyro.

Courage then gets worried and looks at the portal. He picks up Shirley's lifeless body and enters the portal with the others following behind.

When Courage makes it through he is horrified to see. All of his friends, tied to wooden poles now dead. They have been brutally tortured by the villains, but Shirley kept on fighting back, just to make sure Courage was still safe.

The Spellman's look around the decimated town and see a lot of dead people. Which only means that Courage is the last surviving citizen of Nowhere.

Sergei picks up the newspaper and sees the town's name. "What kind of name is Nowhere?" asked Sergei.

"Did you try asking the Guardians of the Galaxy?" said Gyro. Sergei realized what he meant. "Oh yeah".

Neil looks to the others. They all know what he means.

A few minutes later they are now staring at multiple graves of the friends of Courage. Charlie the Mouse, The Three-Headed Space Chicken, Robot Randy, The Evil Eggplants, Kitty and Bunny, Donnie, Clyde and Payne The Duck Brothers, The Hunchback of Nowhere, The Twin Raccoon's, The Storm Goddess and her Dog Duncan.

Then Courage places a saxophone and a rose onto the grave of Shirley. Each tomb stone is made from the wood of Shirley's caravan.

"Thank you guys. I wish I didn't have to drag you all into this and maybe you all could've lived your lives" said Courage to himself. But he knew that they wanted to repay him, for all the good things he's done. And that was their sacrifice.

Linka sits next to Courage and pets his back. "You really were lucky to have such good friends Courage and I think they would've wanted you to keep living and remembering who they are and what they did for you" said Linka.

Courage looks at Linka and hugs her. Linka hugs her back in return. "Courage" said Linka as she breaks the hug and looks at the crying dog. "Where do you live??

The guardian teleports them to their destination.

They all gasp at the burned down Farm House. "I-Is this where he was raised?" asked Gwen.

The others shed some tears seeing the place. Well some of them are confused. "Why is it in the middle of nowhere?" asked Leon. But he gets elbowed by Neil. "Don't be rude!"

Courage approaches the destroyed home and looks around. He could see the living room, Eustace scaring him with his mask and Muriel hitting him in the head with a rolling pin.

The day he met the Space ducks, the three-headed chicken and when Robot Randy and him had a dance battle.

When the Storm Empress almost destroyed the place, when he had to cure his computer friend, the day he helped Kitty and Bunny, when he would thank Mr. Mouse for helping him, The happy times with the Hunchback, Nurturing the Evil Eggplants with water, saving the Raccoon twins.

But mostly all the times when Courage, Eustace and Muriel always got into trouble and out of trouble thanks to Shirley the Gypsy Chihuahua.

Courage smiles and then sees the two halfly destroyed grave stones of his deceased owners.

Linka approaches the tomb stones and wipes off some of the black smudges. And she reads the names.

Linka looks down to Courage and smiles. Then she looks to the grave stones. "Muriel, Eustace. I promise that me and my family will watch over Courage. We will try and give him the same amount of love that you two once gave him" said Linka. Though this made Courage blush and look nervously, Eustace didn't really do much. "And we will always look out and protect him. No matter what" said Linka.

Courage then hugs the white-haired girl. Linka also hugs him back. They break the hug and look at each other. Linka wipes away a lone tear from Courage.

"You ready to go home now?" asked Linka. Courage nods. They both head back to the others while holding hands.

Soon after they leave the wreckage of nowhere, leaving behind all the memories of this once nice (sort of) town.

At the Farm House, two flowers grow in front of the house and is soon followed by grass and a red flower. The flower then whispers. "I will wait for you my friend Courage" said the flower in a narrative voice.

To be continued …..

**And that ends this chapter. I would still like to thank Joanne Frances Cajilig for the concept of the story, mostly the beginning. The rest was all me. I hope you all liked this chapter, review and tell me what you all think.**


	64. Ch64 After Nowhere

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 64: After Nowhere**

(Spellman Estate)

A beautiful Sunday morning is set upon the house of the Spellman's. Courage awakens as the sun light beams onto his eyes. The pink beagle yawns and stretches.

He gets up scratches the back of his ear and then notices a sleeping white-haired girl. It was Linka, Courage's new owner and sleeping on the other bed across the room is her gender bent version Lincoln, with Absol sleeping at the feet of his bed.

Courage gets up and heads to the bathroom where he brushes his teeth (shocking that he had his toothbrush with him the entire time). He then cleans his ears and smiles at the mirror with his signature laugh.

Courage heads out of the bathroom and the bedroom and heads downstairs.

Courage notices that no one is there. "Guess they're all sleeping in this Sunday" said Courage.

He then gets an idea what he can do for his new family. Courage puts on a chef hat and apron and gets to work.

A few minutes later, all of the Spellman's wake up and get out of their rooms. "Who's cooking?" asked Gwen.

"Whatever it is smells good" said Sunset. "Someone's in the kitchen dudes" said Luna. "It's probably Sergei and Leon. I have got to stop giving them replicas of the house keys" said Neil.

"Does anyone know where Courage is?" asked Linka. They all had clueless looks. Then they all decided to head into the kitchen to find out whats going on.

When they all arrive, they are shocked to see Courage by the stove, wearing a cooks hat and apron and cooking breakfast for them.

Courage sees them and waves. They all wave back with shocked looks. "Did you know he can cook?" asked Neil. "No I did not dad" said Linka.

After Courage places the last batch of bacon onto the plate he motions them to come and eat. They all follow him and enjoy the breakfast.

Surprisingly, Courage is not a bad cook. Even Neil was impressed. But they still had no clue how did this dog learn how to cook?

Hours later after changing clothes and taking a bath. They all enjoy their Sunday in the backyard or anywhere around the house. Though Neil was called to do something at a lake by McKenzie.

Courage enters Sunset's room and sees her playing a video game. The game was Company of Heroes 2, and she was not live streaming. Sunset sees Courage and takes off her headset.

"You wanna watch me Courage?" asked Sunset. Courage smiles and joins her. She even places a headset on his ears so he can hear the game. "Just a little warning, this could get intense" said Sunset.

Courage responds by crossing his arms and looking at her with a face that says "I can take it".

Though Courage was a bit startled by the appearance of the action in the game, but he also learned how strategic it was and how many mistakes can be made and fixed.

After watching Sunset play two games, Courage then goes to see what Timmy was up to. Timmy and Poof are in the living room watching a rerun of Star Wars 1. "You wanna watch with us Courage?" asked Timmy. "It's pretty much a sci-fi film" said Poof.

Courage smiles and joins them. He was a bit scared to see the light saber battles though, but he decided to just shrug it off. "This movie is still kinda cool" said Timmy.

Lunch time soon arrives and they all decide to go out and eat. This was going to be Courage's first time into the town of Royal Woods.

They all hop into the three vehicles. Leni and Gwen's car and Lincoln's Vulture Bike with Linka and Courage in the side car.

For Courage he loved the fast air hitting his face. "I wonder why dogs keep doing that?" asked Lincoln.

They even let the Pokémon (Gabite is with Neil) tag along for lunch.

(Royal Woods. Greenwich Pizza restaurant)

Gwen with Leni and Sunset return to the others with their waiting number. "Our food will be out soon" said Gwen.

While they're all waiting, they all share some gossip about what they did during Friday before they met Courage.

Courage listens in to the things they've all done for the past school week. Lincoln, Linka and Timmy's group of friends as well as Lincoln's girlfriend which he already met. Leni and Sunset with they're mall times. Luna's next gig with her girlfriend Sam and Gwen making progress with Lily, who now knows how to write the alphabet from A to H.

They even discuss the things they've done at their Pokémon battles in the park.

They're food finally arrives. Including a large Pizza.

Soon after eating lunch, they all head to the park for some one-on-one Pokémon battling.

Courage observes the fights between Absol, Loudred, Eevee and Roselia. Though he does get a bit scared seeing how intense it was, mostly when Absol uses mean look and shadow ball.

After a good Pokémon battle they all make they're next stop to the Royal Woods Mall, where they run into Leni's work friends and Sam.

Courage didn't expect Sam to be a girl. He didn't quite listen carefully about Luna's relationship, in fact he has a hard time trusting Luna. Even though she's Lincoln's guardian, she did possess a demonic crown and showed her true powers when she killed the Queen of the Black Puddle.

Luna notices this, she knows that Courage is not the bravest dog, sometimes. But he means well and she wants to try and make him feel comfortable around her.

After a good time shopping in the Royal Woods Mall. They then notice Leni going through her phone many times.

"Leni are you okay?" asked Gwen. "Yeah, you've been checking your phone multiple times" said Lincoln.

"Sorry guys, it's just I haven't picked up a single message or post from Lori and she hasn't even responded to my messages" said Leni.

"Maybe her phone fell into the lake and got wet" said Sunset. "That could be what happened, her phone isn't water proof" said Luna.

"I just hope nothing bad happened to them on their watery cruise in Lake Eddy" said Leni with concern.

Courage then hops into Leni's arms. She's surprised by this, but she settles down and rubs his back. "Thanks Courage, I needed this" said Leni.

Then Leni remembered something and got one of her shopping bags. "I got this for you once winter comes" said Leni.

She holds out red earmuffs, red and pink snow mitts and a red and pink scarf. "I can't wait to see you in this" said Leni.

Courage smiles and licks Leni's face. "Aww, good boy" replied Leni as she hugs Courage.

They all smile at how Courage is being nice and head back to their vehicles and head back home.

(Spellman Estate)

It's now past 3 pm and their all in their rooms doing their own thing.

Courage enters Lincoln and Linka's room and sees Lincoln going through his school bag and pulls out his history book. At the same time a small box falls out of the bag and is about to hit the ground.

Courage sees this and grabs it before it drops. Courage gets up and gives it back to Lincoln.

"Thanks Courage, for a minute there this thing would've ended up rolling under the bed and I would flip out if I didn't know where it was" said Lincoln. He then pets Courage and puts the box someplace else.

Lincoln notices the curious look on Courage and smiles. "Inside of this box is my gift to Luna for her birthday coming soon, she's gonna be sixteen and I hope she'll love this" replied Lincoln.

Courage smiles and then has an idea. He looks into the closet and finds a small purple ribbon and hands it to Lincoln.

"Oh, I get the idea. You want me to wrap this box in a purple ribbon so I won't lose track of it" said Lincoln. He takes the ribbon and proceeds to wrap the box in it and make it into a bow. Lincoln then grabs a small skull sticker and puts it in the middle of the bow.

Lincoln then puts the box in his drawers. He then walks towards Courage and rubs his belly. This is the one thing that makes Courage feel happy.

An hour later and Courage is now helping Gwen change Lily's diaper, though Courage passes out from the smell. Which was kinda funny for Gwen and Lily, afterwards Courage volunteers to watch over Lily so Gwen can relax in the living room.

Another hour later Roselia dismisses Courage so he can head downstairs to the kitchen.

Courage then spots Gwen and Leni making dinner. So Courage puts on a chef's hat and helps out.

Still shocking to them that he can cook. They make friend chicken and mashed potatoes with some chocolate brownies for dessert.

Just then they hear the doors open. "Guys, I'm home" yelled Neil. He heads to the living room where he's greeted by them.

Neil spots Leni. "Leni, have you had any messages from Lori, or did you try and send messages to her?" asked Neil.

"No I haven't received any messages from Lori and yes I have been sending her some messages" replied Leni.

"The reason why is because the boat that Lynn Sr rented from some guy was an engine bust. They got sucked into a whirlpool and they got deserted on an island in Lake Eddy" replied Neil.

They all gasp in shock from this news. "So that's what happened to Lori's phone" said Sunset.

"Wait a minute, Lori has Volcano powers. Didn't she try flying or making a solidified lava path?" said Luna.

"She didn't really have the strength for it and she had no clue how far land was" said Neil. "Thank goodness I was sent to go and check out the lake".

"So that's why you were called there" said Timmy. "Yep. And you guys don't have to worry, they're all doing fine. Luan almost lost herself when she showed me MR. Coconuts made of actual Coconuts" said Neil.

Some of them chuckle a bit from hearing that. "I guess we'll have to see what Lori has to say tomorrow at school" said Sunset.

"By the way, what is that smell?" asked Neil. "That would be dinner. Leni and I along with Courage made fried chicken, mashed potatoes and brownies" said Gwen.

Neil looks at Courage and pets his head. "Good boy, or better yet Good little chef" said Neil.

"Also, where's Leon and Sergei?" asked Linka. "They were in their airship all day fixing up the Tiger tank I never knew they had" said Neil with some annoyance.

"I still can't believe they have that kind of tank" said Sunset. "Did you ask them where they got it?" asked Lincoln.

"I intend to ask them tomorrow" replied Neil with a serious tone.

Afterwards they all enjoy the amazing dinner. Later they all head upstairs to get ready for bed, it was a school night after all.

As Courage heads to the stairs, he gets picked up by Luna who then brings him to her room.

Luna sets Courage onto her bean bag chair and sits next to him. Luna looks at Courage and ruffles his fur.

Courage was still nervous about this, which Luna notices. "Listen, I know you have some nervous stuff going on after I went demonic during the battle. But I just want you to know that I'm not going to be evil. I learned how to control the crown and changed it to good" said Luna.

Luna then proceeds to hug the little pink beagle. "I don't want any issue between us, like you I wanna keep my family safe. I failed Lincoln before and I'm still trying to make up for all the times I wronged him" said Luna. She then told Courage of the No such luck incident.

Courage is stunned to hear about what happened. The louds, the squirrel suit, the court verdict which all led to the adventures and the incidents that made them into the heroes Courage now sees.

'Even though Lincoln has forgiven me, some part of me feels like I don't feel forgiven. I guess you can say, I don't forgive myself. And that's why I try and keep Lincoln safe" said Luna as a lone tear goes down her face.

Courage now sees that she wasn't some teenage rock star with restless powers. She was a devoted sister who wants to make things right.

Courage wipes her tear away and hugs her. Luna returns the hug as well. Courage is the only person or better yet living being who knows what Luna is really feeling and he won't tell anyone about this. Okay no one can actually understand him.

After the heart-to-heart moment between Luna and Courage. The pink dog heads back into the room of Lincoln and Linka. There he sees Linka brushing her hair.

Courage sits on her lap and yawns. Linka smiles and finishes brushing her hair, she then grabs the dog brush she got from the mall and brushes Courage's fur.

"You spent a whole day bonding with each family member, well not Dad yet. But I'm sure you two will have some things in common" said Linka.

Courage smiles and slowly closes his eyes. Linka picks up the dog and sets him onto her bed and she goes under the covers and falls asleep.

Lincoln enters the room and sees that his desk lamp was the only one on. He spots his sleeping sister with Courage and smiles.

Lincoln turns off his lamp and gets to bed, tomorrow they were going to have to tell their friends of the Heroes vs Villains battle they had.

Meanwhile in Neil's office. Neil is busy going through some files that were left to him from FutureTech, some of them were profiles of the dimension of Johnny Test.

There were some reports of meteorite attacks on a small town called Cornbury. Along with monster attacks and four super heroes called the "Super Dudes". This was very unsettling to Neil.

He then places the folder aside and looks at the one folder he is trying to focus on. On the folder it says "Operation Lunar Sweet Sixteen". Neil smiles at the folder. "I'm gonna be very busy with this one" said Neil.

To be continued …..

**Courage is now feeling happy to be part of a new family and can't wait ot be part of whatever adventures they will have next and be patient for when it is time for the big birthday of our favorite rock star! Please leave a review.**


	65. Ch65 Table at Lynn's

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 65: Table at Lynn's**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln with Linka and Timmy arrive at the school. Absol jumps off the bike and gets onto the school's roof.

Lincoln and his sibs enter the school, but before they enter they spot vanzilla arrive. Coming out is Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy.

"Hey guys" said Lana. "Hey, we heard about what happened to you guys" said Linka with concern.

"Yes, it was indeed not the type of family vacation we all expected" replied Lisa. "At least we were on a tropical island" said Lana.

"I don't understand how is they're a tropical island in the middle of Lake Eddy" said Lincoln. "Well, trust us it was not quite pleasant there. I lost the bed I made!" yelled Lola.

"For once I thought we were never gonna be rescued. But then you're dad showed up with FutureTech ships" said Lucy.

"So, what happened to you guys while we were on island disaster?" asked Lola. "You won't believe us when we tell you guys" said Lincoln with a smile.

"Try us" replied Lisa. They all headed inside and told the young loud's all about their battle with villains.

(Royal Woods High School)

Vanzilla parks herself at the school. Lori and Luan come out and spot Leni, Luna and Susnet waiting fro them.

"Guess you guys already know about what happened to us" said Lori. "Well, all we know from what dad told us, was that you guys got stranded on an island after you all got sucked into a whirlpool and the boat broke down" said Leni.

"Well, I guess you can say we sunk low that day" said Luan. "Not now Luan" replied Lori.

"Anyways, what else did you dudes do there?" asked Luna. "Believe us, it was not very pleasant" replied Lori.

"Well, we had a heck of a Saturday ourselves" said Sunset. "Looks like both parties have stories to share" said Luan.

They all head inside the high school and tell each other what they all did that Saturday. They even told their friends as well.

(Loud House Residence)

Neil and Gwen are sitting on the couch while drinking tea and listening to Lynn Sr and Rita about what happened.

"Damn man. That must've been tough" said Neil. "Martin said he's going to track down the man you rented the boat from, let's hope the scamp hasn't left town yet" said Gwen.

"We hope so too. Chances we probably won't get the money back" said Rita. "How much did you guys spend for rent?" asked Neil.

"Almost five grand on the boat" said Rita. "On the plus side. I was able to get some papayas and Mangoes there. I just saved me some extra cash from going to the farmer's market and the super market" said Lynn Sr.

They all looked at him with disbelief. "What? I think it was a good deal and it's all fresh from the island trees" said Lynn Sr.

Then Neil realized something. "I heard that three months ago you changed your career into the chef of Aloha Comrade" said Neil. "You planning on making your restaurant dream a reality?"

"Dang right I am. I am so glad I became the chef of the restaurant. Chef Sergei liked my cooking so much, he even said that I have the potential to opening a restaurant here in Royal Woods" replied Lynn Sr.

Neil knows that Lincoln would do something to help make his dream come true. Guess it was time to pull off a page from Lincoln's selfless book.

"Lynn Loud Sr. I know we don't usually get along, I mean I'm not that clear on moving on from the bad luck incident" said Neil. These words made the loud parents still feel bad.

"But I think it's about time I helped settle all this down" said Neil. They were all confused by this. "What do you mean?" asked Rita.

"What I mean is, I wanna help you make the restaurant dream a reality" said Neil.

They were shocked by Neil's response. "R-Really?" asked Lynn Sr. "I'm not joking with you man, I wanna help. And with the extra cash you all saved, you can use it for maintenance and whatever you need for the restaurant" replied Neil.

"Me and my brothers can help find you a place to build it up and manage some of the restaurants issues" said Neil.

He gets caught off guard by Lynn Loud Sr hugging him. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" said Lynn Sr with tears.

"Okay ….. Let me go, before I change my mind!" said Neil sternly. Lynn Sr immediately lets go of him.

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Lynn Sr. "I suggest you try and make some advertisement once me and my brothers find you a place to build it. Then we have to make the blueprints on the renovations and the set-up of the health inspections. You have to come up with the food you'll be serving. We'll need some employees and then you'll be open" said Neil.

Lynn Sr wipes a tear from his eye. "Okay then" said Lynn Sr.

With that Neil and Gwen leave. "You're really going to help him?" asked Gwen. "It's what Lincoln and his siblings would want to do, plus it'll help them regain some trust from the people of Royal Woods" replied Neil. They head into Neil's car and drive back to Spellman Estate.

(Spellman Estate)

Neil and Gwen arrive home. Gwen heads upstairs to check on Lily. Neil heads to his office and calls his brothers to come to his house.

Neil then heads outside and waits for them. He didn't have to wait that long, from a distance of the road he spots a Tiger Tank.

The large armored German weapon stops in front of the house and his brothers exit it.

"So, this is like your car now?" asked Neil. "She ain't no Ferrari, but she's got some horse power in her engines" replied Sergei.

"So, you guys are still not telling me how you came to find this monster?' asked Neil.

"That's a story for next time" replied Leon. "But right now, we wanna know what we're doing here".

"Alright, I am planning on helping Lynn Sr make his restaurant dreams come true' said Neil.

Leon and Sergei remain silent at first. "You're serious?" asked Sergei. Neil nods. "Okay then, where do we start?" asked Leon.

"Whoa, didn't think you guys would want to act so quickly" said Neil with shock. "If it's a restaurant that needs to be built, then we're in" said Sergei. "Plus we wanna know how good the food is" said Leon.

Neil chuckles a bit. "Alright then. Let's make some calls and find a place for Lynn Sr to build his restaurant" said Neil. The three brothers head inside the house and get to work.

(Afternoon. Spellman Estate)

All of the Spellman kids return home. They park their vehicles by the driveway and head inside.

When they head inside they see Leon and Sergei in the living room looking at some papers and Neil is making a call.

"We found the restaurant, I'll E-mail you the image later" said Neil. He then hangs up, when he turns around he spots his kids.

"Hey guys" said Neil. "Dad, what is going on here?" asked Timmy.

Neil then explains to them on his part of helping make Lynn Sr's restaurant dream come true and the whole plan they have.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Neil. Leon and Sergei weren't paying attention, they were just looking at the photos of the restaurant that's going to be renovated and it looks ugly.

"Sounds like an awesome plan pops" said Luna. "Making his dream finally real sounds totes cool" said Leni.

"We'll help too dad" said Linka. "This will definitely help them regain the trust of the town citizens" said Sunset.

Lincoln then approaches Neil. "Taking a page off of my book huh?" asked Neil with his arms crossed. "You know it son" replied Neil. Lincolns smiles "Let's get started".

They all get to managing through papers and reports of the restaurant. Leon and Sergei head to the hardware store for supplies, they even ask Victor if he wants to help out. Martin couldn't join because he's still busy with something else.

After one week of managing through all of the plans along with the louds who now know. Saturday has arrived and all of them are looking at the Something Fishy Restaurant and it looks like an old mess.

"I can't believe this is the place" said Lynn Jr. "This was the only restaurant abandoned in town and it's just a short drive to your house" replied Sergei.

"This place looks like its seen better days" said Gwen. Lily raspberries at the place.

Lola then covers her nose. "It stinks!" yelled Lola. "That's the best part (smells the air) Ahh! With a hint of lobster paste" replied Lana.

Some of them did not like hearing what she just said. "Unless the lobster paste is old and rotting on the ground" replied Sunset. Courage gets off of Linka and runs to a garbage can to hurl in.

"Guess he doesn't like the place either" said Lori. "I guess he couldn't stand how rotten this whole thing was. Don't wanna go hurling over it! Hahaha! Get it?!" said Luan. They all groan in response. "Was that supposed to be funny?" said Courage who was still in the garbage can vomiting.

Then a butterfly lands on the fish head of the restaurant. "This can't be good" said Absol. The fish head then drops from the restaurant and rolls off. Startling everyone.

"Look, it's going up stream to span" said Lynn Sr jokingly. Then they all head a crash. "Yeah, on your car" Lynn Jr pointed out.

Lynn Sr runs to his now damaged car and cries. Victor approaches him and pats his back. "We'll fix it later" said Victor.

After the whole fish span situation, they all start stripping the place of all its unnecessary stuff and clean out some gross findings.

They replace damages and fix the plumbing issues. Leon and Lana enter the restrooms, they spot a lobster reading a newspaper on the toilet.

They immediately close the stall. "Let's deal with that guy later" said Lana. "I agree" replied Leon.

Lisa starts checking on health inspection problems, but this time she was less stressful and managed to help fix the issue. Victor arrives with some paint and brushes.

The next day, they all return to fixing the restaurant while Lynn Sr interviews some people who are applying for the job. Mrs. Bernardo didn't cut out or some teenage kid. Mr. Grouse was just there to complain about Charles leaving his poop in his yard.

The only employees that were good for the job were. His best friend and Band mate Kotaro and Grant, the Burpin' Burgers tow time employee of the month.

But before he accepts them someone else enters the restaurant. It was Carol. "Hey guys, is it too late to apply for a job here?" asked Carol.

"Not at all. Do you have a job application?" asked Carol. Carol hands him the paper, turns out that Carol was let go from her job when the diner she worked in got some cash problems.

Lynn Sr reads that she's good with interacting with customers, patient, kind, focused and good under pressure, there are no bad reports from her last job and she doesn't goof off when her friends are around. "Hmm. I guess you can wait tables here and Grant and help me in the kitchen" said Lynn Sr. "You got the job Ms. Pingrey".

"Thank you so much Mr. Loud" said Caro. Then she notices a lobster leaving the restaurant, even Lynn Sr notices it. "Was that a lobster?" said Kotaro.

Next they had to test the sample menu of Lynn Sr. But then he thought about letting the kids try it.

Lynn Sr. knows that they would eat without hesitation, so he let Neil, Gwen, Leon, Sergei, Victor, Kintaro and Grant try the food. The others go on to cleaning up the place. Carol stays to help out as well.

And now it was time. After one week of renovations, they now add some finishing touches to the restaurant, including the Grand Opening sign.

They all gather inside of the restaurant. "Hey everybody, I just wanna say thanks for getting this place ready. You all really put a lot of effort into making this restaurant dream of mine and now for the grand reveal" said Lynn Sr. he pulls away the large cloth and they all look in awe at the finished work. "Ta Da!"

"This is really turning into something" said Gwen. "Gotta admit, make me wanna eat now" said Victor.

"This place is literally a restaurant" said Lori. "Totes" said Leni. "Dang dudes!" said Luna. "Gotta agree with you guys on that" said Sunset. "Same here" said Carol.

Lola smells the air. "And no bad odor" said Lola. "The bathrooms are probably the cleanest here" said Lana.

"By the way. Why was there a lobster in the restrooms when we were renovating the place?" asked Lisa.

"Me and Lana have no idea" replied Leon.

"Now there's just one last thing to do and it's kinda a biggy" said Lynn Sr. he then shows them a wagon of fliers. "Publicity".

Lynn Sr hands all of them the fliers. "I already made a truck load of fliers to be distributed all around town, nothing fancy. Just great food at a great price and that's our motto" said Lynn Sr.

But then they all have confused looks when they look at the fliers. "Is something wrong guys?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Did you look at this closely?" asked Neil as he hands him the flier. Lynn Sr screams when he sees the mistake. "Come on down to Lynn's Table for our, Gland Opening?!" said Lynn Sr. "Oh no!"

"Sounds like you're offering some kind of disease for organs" said Sergei, Leon laughs at hearing that. "I wasn't trying to be funny".

"What am I gonna do? There's not enough time to print these! This is bad! No one is gonna show up and we'll be totally sunk!" said Lynn Sr with worry. Rita tries to comfort him.

"Did you just say a joke referring to the old establishment of this place?" asked Victor. "Not the best time dude!" replied Luna.

"I knew something like this would happen" said Neil. "Leon, Sergei. You guys know what to do".

Leon and Sergei nod and head out of the restaurant and back into their Tiger Tank. "Where are they going?" asked Lincoln.

"Just wait" replied Neil.

A few minutes later they all hear a loud horn sound. They all head outside and spot Leon and Sergei's airship with a large neon sign on both sides that says "Come down to Lynn's Table for our Grand Opening, Great food at a Great price".

"Whoa!" they all say in shock. "Leon and Sergei will make sure it patrols around the town. But sooner or later they will come back down" said Neil.

"OM-Gosh! This is amazing! Thank you!" said Lynn Sr. "Nothing to it man" replied Neil.

"Well, I guess we don't need these papers. I shall dispose of these into the recycling bin" said Lisa.

"Oh sweetie. We don't have one" said Lynn Sr. "Look again" said Victor. They spot three kinds of garbage cans both inside and outside of the restaurant.

"Huh, did not see that one coming" said Lynn Sr.

They then spot some cars and a tour bus headed there. "This is it! Customers are coming" said Grant, Kotaro and Carol.

"Come on guys, let's get cooking" said Lynn Sr. He then looks to the Spellman's and his family. "You guys can come in and eat as well".

They all follow inside, though Courage and Neil decided to help out in the cooking. Business was soon booming. More and more people came to eat there, his dream was coming true.

Meanwhile outside of Royal Woods. Cop cars surround a car that crashed off a bridge.

Martin found the man who rented them the banged up boat and it turns out the man was Flip, he bailed himself out of jail and disguised himself.

He couldn't reopen Flip's Food n' Fuel because it was bought and replaced by a Seven Eleven store.

After he was found he tried to escape cops in a high speed chase, but FutureTech in alliance with Japan's robotics let loose a new kind of vehicle. The Mecha/Jet Tengu.

The results, Flip's tires were shot and he fell off the bridge. The man did not survive the crash.

Turns out after he bailed out of jail. He tried to sell phony junk, rented some of his broken stuff to people and they even found some messages in his phone of someone asking if he wanted to sell drugs.

Looks like a Flipping turn for him. On the plus side they found the money the louds gave him from the rent and some other cash from other people.

To be continued …..

**After watching the Episode "Cooked" again. I thought it would be right to do some justice. The Flip thing is something I just added extra. Hope you all liked this, please review.**


	66. Ch66 Typical Day

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 66: Typical Day**

Neil with Lincoln and Linka are busy in the backyard with some wood project together.

Gwen with Lily are taking Courage to the vet for a checkup.

Luna is with Sam after band practice, both of them are having lunch at Seven Eleven.

Leni is in the mall with her job at Reiningers.

Sunset is with her Canterlot high friends at FutureTech helping Twilight with her levitation powers.

Timmy is hanging out with Rusty, Liam, Zach, Stella, Clyde and Tabby at the arcade.

Leon and Sergei are at an auction for engine materials?

And now we're going to check on Neil, Lincoln and Linka.

"I hope Courage will like this" said Linka as she measures a long piece of wood. "I'm sure he will like it" replied Lincoln.

"This was your plan after all" said Neil as he saws off a plank. Absol is there as well helping them set up the small house and Gabite is helping cut some of the wood.

Lincoln then looks back at the blue prints. "This is really well thought out, you must've spent all night with this" said Lincoln who then picks up a bucket of paint.

"Well, not all night. I actually had the idea after our encounter with those villains" said Linka. "Then when I saw the farm house he used to live in, I was inspired" replied Linka.

Neil then places the cut pieces of wood onto the ground. "I'm headed inside to make some sandwiches. What do you guys want in your sandwiches?" asked Neil.

"Peanut butter and Jelly please" said Linka. "I'll take the same" said Lincoln. "Coming right up" replied Neil. He then heads back inside to the kitchen.

Lincoln starts stirring the paint to make it less lumpy, while Linka puts the pieces of wood together and nails some of them.

"I wonder how Courage is doing with his medical checkup?" asked Absol. "I hope he's not too scared" replied Linka.

(Royal Woods Vet)

Gwen and Lily are both in the waiting room reading a book about a lost baby whale.

Just then the doors open and Courage comes out with the British Vet. "So, how is he doc?" asked Gwen.

"Well, I am pretty shocked at this dog and his color, but I guess I've seen stranger pets. He's very cooperative, he didn't seem too scared, unlike some animals" said the Veterinarian. "He has no medical problems of any sorts, though he has some very strong vocal cords. Either way, he's pretty much a healthy, pink, two-leg walking beagle".

Gwen looks to Courage and ruffles his head. "That's good to know. Thanks doc" said Gwen.

"No problem" then the Doctor realizes something. "By the way, this is a letter from my nephew. He wants Lincoln Loud to open this" said the Veterinarian. "He says he knows Lincoln".

Gwen was a bit confused by this. But she takes the letter. "Who's your nephew?" asked Gwen.

"Hugh Kirshen. He's my nephew who graduated from College and now he's going to be a teacher for FutureTech University. He said he once tutored Lincoln and he doesn't want to go back to the loud House again for some reason" replied Doctor Edmund Kirshen.

"Okay doc, I'll make sure my son gets this" replied Gwen. They then leave the vet together and head into Gwen's black Mustang.

"So, where should we go for lunch?" asked Gwen. "Courage starts speaking in gibberish as usual. But judging by his weird ability to change into something. "McDonald's it is then" replied Gwen.

"Maybe we should bring home something for the others too" said Gwen. Lily and Courage cheers in response.

(Seven Eleven)

Luna and Sam exit the convenient store with some sandwiches in hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay. It must've been brutal fighting that Queen Lady" said Sam.

"Sure was Sammy, I realized she was using the melted ice as her way to attack us. So I had no choice but to bring out good old Lucius" said Luna.

"Lucius?" asked Sam. "The Demon Crown. Since calling it Demon crown or Legion crown is way too long to say, I thought he could use a name, so why not Lucius and it turns out he was okay with it" replied Luna.

"It does sound kinda cool" said Sam. Just then they both hear a woman screaming. Luna and Sam head to the sound and sneak around the alley.

There they spot a woman being held at gun point by a middle-aged fat man.

"Give me the purse lady!" said the robber. The woman hands him the purse, but he sees that it was empty. "Is this a joke?!" but before he could say anything the man is hit by pepper spray.

He screams in pain and starts shooting, luckily his shots miss. But the woman was still in danger and the man was still holding her arm.

Before Luna could do something, Sam grabs a trash can lid and throws it to the robber. The lid hits his hadn making him let go of the woman. it then ricochets off the wall and knocks his gun off.

Luna runs forward and punches the man square in the face, knocking him out cold.

Sam approaches the woman, but then she grabs Sam and the gun and points it to her head.

"Not so fast Frost!" said the woman. "What the heck?!" yelled Sam. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" yelled Luna.

"I know who you are. You're the heroine who put my brother in jail!" said the woman.

Luna was confused by this. "Don't play dumb with me! Remember the TV station incident?" said the woman.

Then Luna remembers now. The day she fought the four men in the TV station, then Lincoln came in with his bike and helped her fight them. That was the day they're hero lives began.

"So what? This is some kind of revenge to you?!" said Luna.

"The names Leslie Seers, my brother is Elliot Seers. You and your brother are the ones who made my life miserable!" yells Leslie.

"How is this our fault?!" yelled Luna. "After you arrested my brother and his friends, I had to live on my own. I couldn't pay for rent, I had no other place to go and no one would hire me because they all suspected that I was the one who orchestrated the attack. Well guess what, I was the one who orchestrated the attack. You can say I'm the boss!" said Leslie.

Luna and Sam were shocked by this. She was the criminal mastermind. It explained why Malcolm had a robotic arm.

"So, you were the one who wanted to kill me?!" said Luna in anger. "That's right punk! Though I have to thank you, that man was my new partner and he was about to double cross me" said Leslie.

"You better let her go now?!" said Luna. "I'm not letting go shit! You better do as I say or you're little freak girlfriend here gets it!" yelled Leslie.

Luna had no choice but to put her hands in the air. Then Luna smiles. "What are you smiling about?" asked Leslie.

"Lucius" replied Luna. "What?" but before anything else was said, the demonic crown 'Lucius' stabs itself to Leslie's back. She screams in pain and let's go of the gun and Sam.

Sam picks up the gun and points it to Leslie. But Luna charges forward and punches Leslie several times on the ground.

Lucius and Sam see this and had to get her off. "Luna stop! She's down!" said Sam as she removes an angry Luna away.

Leslie was now out cold. "Sorry Sammy. I just didn't want anything to happen to you" said Luna who is hugging Sam.

Sam returns the hug. "It's okay, we're safe now" replied Sam. "Hey. What happened here?" asked two officers who arrive.

Luna and Sam tell them of what happened. Lucius uses his magic to reveal a magical image of the whole scene from Luna's memory.

This was a whole new case for the police. They take the man and Leslie away, Luna and Sam needed to head back to Spellman estate and tell the others what they found out.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Leni and Fiona are both folding clothes. Fiona checks her watch. "It' almost lunch time. We should probably go and get Miguel" said Fiona.

"Yeah. Then we can all decide where to go for lunch" replied Leni. The two girls fold the last clothing and head off to the cashier counter.

Though Miguel was nowhere in sight. "Huh, I wonder where he is?" asked Leni. They then spot Miguel talking o Ms. Carmichael about something important, Miguel also shows her his cellphone.

They see the sad look Ms. Carmichael had. They then walk back to they're work. Leni and Fiona approach him.

"Miguel? What's wrong?" asked Fiona. "You don't look so happy?" asked Leni.

"What were you and Miss C talking about?" asked Fiona. Miguel sighed. "I just got a text from my dad that ……. My grandma and grandpa passed away earlier in their house" said Miguel in sadness.

This was a hurting moment for the girls. "Oh my gosh Miguel, I'm so sorry for your loss" said Leni.

Miguel wipes a tear from his eye. "It's okay you guys. The funeral doesn't start till next week Friday. She said she's going to give me a whole week off to grief about it" replied Miguel.

"I just can't believe they're gone, they were the ones who were so kind and less spoiling to me. My grandma showed me pictures of her when she was once an exercise couch. That's why I'm also a part time yoga instructor" said Miguel. "My grandpa told me of his career in a fashion company and showed me how to innovate with some clothes".

Leni and Fiona then hugged Miguel, he returns the hug as well. Then Jackie and Mandee arrive. "Hey guys, it's almost your break time. How about we go grab some lunch?!" said Jackie with cheer.

"Then we can show you guys the new shoes we got" said Mandee with excitement.

But they're cheery attitudes soon change to confused when they see Leni, Fiona and Miguel hug for comfort.

"Umm. What the heck is going on?" said Jackie. "Did we miss something here?" said Mandee.

(FutureTech HQ)

Susnet and her Canterlot high friends are inside the warehouse of the base helping Twilight with her powers.

"Okay Twi. Let's see if you can levitate the tires into a pillar" said Sunset.

Twilight looks at the tires. "Okay, I can do this!" said Twilight. She points her hands to the tires and focuses and with full concentration she forms them into a pillar.

"Well I'll be, you did it Twi" said Applejack. "Nice!" said Rainbow Dash.

In truth it's not all of the Rainbooms. Just Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks guys. That was pretty tough" said Twilight as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

"By the way why didn't Pinkie, Rarity or Fluttershy show up?" asked Sunset.

"Fluttershy said she had to go and help the animal shelter with some new stray dogs" said Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie Pie is at her diner job" said Applejack. "And Rarity is making a new dress line for her store" said Rainbow Dash.

"I guess they're all busy. I don't really mind, it's nice to have some support here" said Twilight.

Then Spike comes in with a tablet in his mouth. Twilight sees this and picks it up from Spike.

"Thanks Spike" said Twilight. "Martin wanted me to bring it to you, he's busy in his office" said Spike.

Twilight checks on the tablet and sees what is on. Turns out Martin left an unsolved equation challenge for Twilight to figure out.

"Whoa! This is unbelievable! He made a challenge for me to solve, this must be the project FutureTech University is doing. Giving they're students mystery challenges to solve" said Twilight.

She then looks to her friends who were smiling. "Sorry girls. We'll have to practice my powers next time. I really have to do this" said Twilight.

"It's cool. You go do your math thing" said Rainbow Dash. "I'll bring these two back home" replied Susnet. "At least I can head back home and get started on my noon chores early" said Applejack.

The three girls exit FutureTech and walk back to Spellman Estate.

"So, what's this we heard about you and you're gaming channel?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. We heard about it, we just never got a chance to see it. Even Pinkie is curious" said Applejack.

"Well, it's just me doing some live stream gaming with my family, sometimes I get Victor involved. It gets funny on some occasions, though the video is rated mature since sometimes my dad and the other grown-ups end up cursing" said Sunset.

"Yeesh! Must be pretty intense if they yell like that" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, it does get funny on most time. Just wait for my warning at the beginning of the video" replied Sunset.

"We'll be sure to tell the others about that" said Applejack. "Also what happened to you and the others during Saturday? I heard from Twilight that there was a battle in front of your house".

"Let's just say, it's one heck of a long story" replied Sunset. "Also what's happening back in Canterlot?"

"Let's just say, we're planning on a little oceanic trip" said Applejack. "And it's gonna be a long story too" said Rainbow Dash.

(Gus's Games and Grub)

Timmy along with Lincoln's friends are now eating pizza for lunch.

"You sure know how to win at these games Timmy" said Zach. "Thanks. I've had some experience before, though I don't know why I can't beat Lincoln" said Timmy.

"Maybe it's because he's played here a lot of times before and has become a master at it" replied Liam.

"He's got a point. I still remember" said Clyde.

"I really like hanging with you guys. I don't really hang out much with my classmates" said Timmy.

"Some of them not too friendly or are they just chumming up to ya because you're family are heroes?' said Liam.

"Well, neither. They're just occupied with whatever they're planning for next grade" said Timmy.

"Well that's a real shame mate. Maybe you'll find a good friend there" said Tabby.

"In the meantime, you can hang out with us when Lincoln can't" said Rusty.

"Thanks guys. And I'm also gonna guess you guys are doing this to make up for all the times you guys bail on Lincoln or just be friends with him for his planning skills" said Timmy.

"Wow. He catches up fast" said Zach. "It is true, Lincoln is pretty much the smartest when we were all one big posse" said Liam.

"He helped make the snake formation improve" said Rusty.

"He has a cool plan when I have problems" said Clyde.

"He has good advice at most times, heck even better than ours" said Liam.

"He even knows how to help us with our homework when we forgot" said Zach.

"Wow. You mates really are that dependent on him" said Tabby. "Yeah, and to be honest, we feel bad when we do it" said Liam.

"We really wanna make it up to him, especially me" said Clyde. "Having a date that makes you forget about your crush on Lori is already one step there" said Timmy.

"He's got a point man" replied Zach. "By the way, where the heck is Stella?" asked Tabby.

Just then they all got a text message from her.

"Sorry guys, couldn't come. Me and my rents and grandma are on a road trip to Grand Venture Falls. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow".

"Well, that answers it" said Rusty. "You guys wanna go another round of gaming?" asked Liam.

"Heck yeah!" they all cheer.

(Somewhere in Royal Woods. At an Auction)

Leon and Sergei exit the auction house with a wagon of vehicle and engine parts.

"Not much of a good steal, but this stuff will have to do" said Leon.

"Let's hope some of this will go well with the Tiger's components" said Sergei. "Still who in the heck bought that heavy rig engine anyway?"

On the far side of the parking lot. Lynn Sr and Lynn Jr helps load the heavy rig engine into vanzilla.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" said Lynn Sr. "Are you kidding me dad. Felt like a challenge for me" said Lynn Jr.

"I can't wait to see how this thing works. And maybe I can use the parts to help improve Vanzilla and Veronica or the lawnmower and the washing machine" replied Lana.

(Spellman Estate)

Gwen's mustang, Leni's Ford Edsel (she picked up Sunset and her friends on the way), Timmy on his Poof scooter and Luna riding an ice road make it back home.

"Boy do I have a story for all of you" they all say in unison. They all stop and look at each other.

"Guess we all had our day's made today" said Gwen. "Well, we better get going" said Rainbow. "We'll see you later Sunset" said Applejack. The two of them enter the great gate to they're world.

"See you guys around" replied Sunset. "Come on dudes! Let's head inside and tell each other what happened to us" said Luna.

They all enter the house, but they notice Neil, Lincoln and Linka weren't inside. "Harv, where are the others?" asked Leni.

"Neil, Lincoln and Linka are in the backyard. They have a surprise for you" replied Harv. They all have confused looks and head to the backyard.

They arrive and spot Neil cleaning up some of the tools, Lincoln and Linka standing next to the cloth covered object and Gabite and Absol fast asleep under a tree.

"Hey, you guys made it back home" said Neil. Lincoln and Linka also notice them.

Courage runs towards Linka and jumps into her arms. "Looks like you were okay at the Vet" said Linka.

"He has no medical conditions whatsoever" replied Gwen. "Also the doctor wanted me to give this to you" she hands Lincoln the letter.

Lincoln took the letter. "I think you should open it later" said Gwen. "That sounds like a good idea. Now should we show them" said Lincoln. Neil and Linka smile and nod.

Linka and Lincoln stand next to the cloth covered object.

"When everyone else was busy with their own thing. Linka conjured up an idea that would be a welcome home gift for Courage" said Neil.

"Actually it's more like a late welcome home gift" said Lincoln.

Linka looks at Courage and smiles. "No, it's a welcome to the family gift".

Linka and Lincoln remove the cloth and reveal a dog house for Courage. But this was no ordinary dog house.

All of them gasp at how it looks. To Courage it was a heartwarming moment.

The dog hose is a smaller version of the farm house he once lived in.

The roof was more like the farm house's roof. Same with the walls and windows. The door entrance had a screen just like the old farm house. Inside it was quite roomy for Courage, there are pictures of his new family and what looks like a salvaged portrait of Eustace and Muriel.

Courage looks at Linka. "Two days ago, I asked Martin to bring me back to Nowhere and help me look for something. And I found this picture of your owners, their wedding photo" said Linka.

"So that you will never forget the memories of the people who took care of you, who are also the people you protected. To keep they're memory alive" said Linka.

Courage didn't know what to say. So he just hugged Linka tightly and cried. Linka hugs him back and smiles.

"We even let Harv get installed into the dog house as well. So you can have a computer to talk to" said Neil.

"We found the old computer that was your friend. Martin said that he was badly damaged and the fire burned off many of his parts. He was unsalvageable" said Linka.

Courage was sad to hear this. But he was okay with Harv being part of the dog house, it was like his old computer friend, only less mean.

Courage started speaking in his language. "Thanks you guys. This means a lot and I know Muriel and Eustace would be happy with the new family I have" said Courage.

'I still have no clue what the heck is he saying' Neil says in his thoughts. 'It's still a shame, we have no clue who his real parents are or even know if they're still alive'.

Then Linka showed him the small flower she found at the farm house, she decided to have be planted next to the dog house.

Courage immediately recognized it. "Could it be". The flower looked just like the flower from the tree that granted wishes. Courage smiled, he knew it would grow soon and he would have one last friend that survived be part of his new life.

(Nighttime)

Lincoln sits in the living room alone. All of his siblings are either off to bed or still chatting on they're phones.

Lincoln opens the letter and reads it, it was from his old tutor Hugh. His eyes go wide and his mouth agape. "No way!"

To be continued ……

**I would like to thank Czar Joseph for the idea of the Dog House for Courage, the others were just me improvising. Also it is still unknown to all of them that they don't know who Courage's parents are or if they're still alive, even Courage doesn't know, so I just left that as a mystery. Do hope you all liked this chapter and what was in that letter from Hugh? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	67. Ch67 Saving the Sector

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 67: Saving the Sector**

(Spellman Estate)

After having endured another day of school. The Spellman kids are enjoying they're relaxing time at home. No homework, no studying and no other plans. Just a normal lazy day.

Well, except for Leni, she's at work and it is one heck of a senior citizens sale.

Leaving only Lincoln, Linka, Sunset, Luna and Timmy in the backyard. All of them just lying on the grass and looking at the sky as clouds fly by. Oh and Courage and the Pokémon are with them of course.

Neil is in his office and Gwen is in the kitchen making Lily's bottle of milk.

"This sure make a good relaxing time huh dudes?" said Luna. "Totally" said Timmy. "Dang right" said Lincoln. "Agreed" said Linka. "So glad we don't have any school work now" said Sunset.

"Pretty sure Lisa isn't feeling like we are, she would rather have school work. It's like a lazy time for her, just studying" said Lincoln. "Reminds me of Levi" said Linka. "Or AJ" said Timmy. "Twilight's probably doing the same thing" said Sunset.

"Yup, nothing can ruin this day" said Lincoln. But then they all hear an alarm. All of the kids look at Lincoln. "Me and my big mouth" replied Lincoln.

They all get up and head to the living room. Neil is already there and Gwen with Lily.

"Dad whats going on?" asked Sunset. "Martin is coming on the line" replied Neil.

The TV screen changes and they see Martin and Victor inside of a Terran Dominion military base, along with Leon and Sergei?

"Hey brother" said Leon and Sergei who are arming some gause rifles. "Okay, I don't even know what's going on here. Better yet, we don't even know whats going on here or why you guys are contacting us. So please, can someone tell us what the heck is going on?!" said Neil in confusion.

But before Martin and Victor could explain, they are interrupted by someone else. "Perhaps I can explain" said Horner. "You already know who I am".

"Mathew Horner. Admiral of the Dominion fleet and captain of the Battlecruiser Hyperion, you fought alongside Commander James Raynor to bring down Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's tyrannical regime" replied Lincoln. "And you were once married to the Mercenary leader Mira Han".

They all look at Lincoln with shocked looks. "What? I did my research after the battle against evil Lincoln" said Lincoln.

Matt felt a bit uneasy. "Well, thank you for the intro and the part of me being married was not necessary". Lincoln looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry about that".

"Anyway, the reason why we're calling you is because the Hybrid have returned" said Matt. They all gasp in shock. "What?" yelled Neil. "I thought we finished all of them off the last time we fought?" said Sunset.

Then the screen splits and they see Phase Smith Karax. "Let's just say some of them escaped the battle. It appears they were not entranced by the hatred of Evil Lincoln and managed to find a way out of the void" said Karax.

"They have taken control of multiple abandoned Mobius bases and are using whats left to create more Hybrid clones. We've taken out twenty of these outposts. But there are still more out there" said Matt.

"If we do not destroy all of the Hybrid, they will most likely attempt to conquer not just the Koprulu sector, but the whole Multiverse, if they can" said Karax.

"And you're calling us, because you want us to help you guys battle the hybrid" said Neil. "Yes" replied Matt. "Precisely" said Karax.

Neil then stops and thinks. "Hang on. Let me and my family decide" said Neil. "We'll be on standby" replied Matt. They then turn off transmission.

Neil looks to his family. "Well fam, what do you think?" asked Neil. "It seems pretty risky and dangerous" said Gwen.

"The last time we fought them we had a freakin' army" said Sunset. "But why would they contact us for this job dudes?" said Luna. "To be honest, I've never fought or even seen Hybrid" said Timmy.

Then Lincoln and Linka both realize why they were called for this. "They're calling us because we've all experienced battling them" said Linka. "And they probably need some more front line heroes to join the fight. They don't have much strategists out there" said Lincoln.

They all look at Lincoln and Linka shocked and confused. "That sounds like a pretty good theory" said Neil.

They all look at each other, then back to Neil. "So, what's the vote guys?" asked Neil. "Wait, we haven't told Leni yet" said Sunset.

"Maybe we should call her, it's almost her break time" said Luna. "Good idea" said Lincoln.

Neil pulls out his phone and contacts Leni, and they were right. Leni is having lunch with Miguel and Fiona at the food court.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Leni. Neil puts her on speaker. "Listen Leni, we just got called by the Terran Dominion and the Protoss. They want our help in fighting the returning Hybrid. We don't know if it's a good idea to go. That's why we're calling you. We need an all family vote and apparently Leon and Sergei are already there" said Neil.

Leni drops her burrito which lands on her plate. "Leni? Leni? Are you still there?" said Neil on the phone.

Leni then returns back to reality. "I would really like to help you guys, but the store is gonna be packed soon. We already finished folding the clothes and sorting out what's necessary for the seniors" replied Leni.

Leni then thinks and then comes to a decision. "Alright guys, I made my choice. You guys can go and fight them. Maybe next time I'll join you" said Leni.

"Guess it's a go" said Lincoln. "Just be careful out there. Those Hybrid are pretty dangerous" said Leni before she hangs up.

Neil then turns on the screen and they see Matt and Karax. "We've come to a decision, we'll join you in the battle" said Neil. The rest of the family nodded as well.

"Excellent, we'll send in a transport to pick you up" said Matt. "We'll see you here soon" then the transmission turns off.

Neil looks to everyone. "Alright guys. Let's hero up".

They all get they're powers ready for battle. Gwen decided to stay and watch over Lily and as much fun it would be to battle in space. Timmy decided to stay behind, he thinks he's not ready for the Hybrid.

Luna calls Lori to see if she was available and good timing too. Lisa is having a playdate in the park with Darcy. Lola, Lana and Lucy are there as well with Rita. Lynn Sr is escorting Luan to a birthday gig with Lynn Jr helping out.

Dana and Becky decided to stay behind to keep Royal Woods and the world safe.

An hour later and they all spot a Special ops Dropship land in front of the great gate.

"Alright guys. Let's go eliminate some alien scum!" said Neil. They all board the Dropship and wave goodbye to Gwen, Lily, Timmy, the Pokémon and Courage. Oh and Harv as well.

"I'm surprised you're coming along too Linka" said Lincoln. "I think I know what they have planned for me" said Linka. "Really?" said Neil.

The Dropship then flies into the great gate.

(Koprulu Sector. Above Tarsonis, Dominion space)

The Dropship makes it through a portal and flies towards the massive fleet.

The heroes look out the windows and are shocked to see the massive armada composed of Dominion Battlecruiser's, Zerg Leviathan's, The Protoss Golden Armada and Tal'Darim Death Fleet.

But what shocked them the most is the Super Star Destroyer, accompanied by multiple Star Destroyers.

The Dropship flies towards the Super Star Destroyer and lands in the hangar bay.

They all get out and see a lot of Imperial soldiers prepping for attack. But there were some Storm Trooper pilots boarding X-Wing's.

Then they spot Lord Hollow approaching them. "Glad you all made it" said Hollow. "I'm sorry you're here as well?" said Neil with disbelief.

Hollow and Neil approach each other. "Yes, yes I am" replied Hollow. "Why the heck are you here? Shouldn't you be out there conquering or something?" asked Neil. Hollow chuckles. "As much fun as that sounds, no I am not. I told you, I am no hero, nor am I a villain. I stand to maintain the balance of everything. Mostly to the force" said Hollow.

Neil and Hollow just stare at each other menacingly. "Stare off you and me" said Neil. "That's a problem for you, because I'm wearing a mask so you don't know how intimidating I am. Deathwing" replied Hollow.

Neil realizes it. "Damn it" said Neil. Well this was literally awkward" said Lori. "So, where's your apprentice's?" asked Sunset.

"I decided to let Zim go from my teachings. He finally got what he wanted, but he will come to aid me if the matter is necessary and Mandie is leading the rest of the fleet in the bridge" replied Hollow.

Then a large holographic transmission is in front of them. The one's making contact are Matt Horner, Artanis, Alarak and Zagara.

"Glad you all made it" said Matt. "We wouldn't want the multiverse to be in danger now, would we" replied Neil.

"Where is the guardian?" asked Artanis. "He wanted me to tell all of you that he is engaged in a battle against the horde. Something about protecting Karazhan from Sylvannas. He has the Scarlet Crusaders with him, so there's no need to worry" replied Hollow.

"That is understandable" said Artanis. "And since we're being honest. I would like to thank the girl, Mary Test. The one who figured out that there was a Terran scientist on one of my controlled planets. If she hadn't had figured it out, then I would've sent the death fleet to kill him" said Alarak.

"Wait a minute! So Egon Stetman was on one of your planets?" asked Lincoln. "On the planets Bel'Shir, he was experimenting with one of our decimated bases. If the Terran's never came to save him, then I would've killed him myself and all of his useless experiments" replied Alarak.

"So, where is he now?" asked Sunset. "Stetman is currently going through medical checkup. He's been exposed to a large dose of Terrazin. Surprised he survived it" replied Matt.

"We should get to the real matter at hand. Dealing with the Hybrid" said Zagara.

"She's got a point. So what's the plan?' asked Neil.

"The Hybrid have established a base of operations on the planet Tarsonis. They've also taken control of a large number of dead Zerg, which they have reconstituted from they're deaths" said Artanis.

"Luckily, our Zerg do not look like the ones the Hybrid use. Ours are far more evolved" said Zagara.

"We won't be able to mistake any misfires if that happens" said Alarak.

"All the citizens of the planet have been evacuated. They're all hold up on a small space outpost. Until we take back the planet" said Matt.

"A base of operations have been established on ground level already. Terran, Protoss and Zerg. They're holding off a small invasion force of undead Zerg as we speak" said Artanis.

"The only thing holding us off is the Hybrid air force" said Zagara. "They somehow mutated themselves with the destroyed Terran aircraft and they await us on the planet's atmosphere".

"Then I guess it's time to strike" said Neil. "Indeed. The plan is, to let our aerial forces deal with any Hybrid air threats" said Artanis.

"Then we will send in drop pods onto the planet's surface. Both Terran and Zerg drop pods" said Zagara.

"The Terran Drop pods will have probe drones that will build Pylons so our forces will warp there" said Alarak.

"Once we've secured the forward base, all of you will lead some squads into the fight. Terran, Zerg and Protoss, as well as Galactic Imperial" said Matt.

"Okay, good plan. But where are my brothers and the smart guys of FutureTech?" asked Neil.

"They are already on the planet's surface. We had a previous plan before. It worked, sort of. You're brothers along with Martin and Victor have survived the drop and are holding the line as we speak" said Artanis.

"Yup, always wanting to go in first" said Neil with a smirk. "So, now that we have the plan, let's put it in motion" said Sunset.

They turn off all transmissions and get to they're positions. Lincoln and Jordan board the vulture bike, now modified for Space combat. Neil transforms into a smaller Deathwing to survive the space fight. The others hop into an imperial drop pod.

But Linka didn't join them. Hollow approaches her. "Linka, com with me. The Terran Dominion wanted you to use this for the battle. We need someone to rally all of our forces" said Hollow. Linka nods and follows him, they enter a very large hangar. All the lights turn on and Linka smiles at what she sees.

"You think you can handle her?" asked Hollow. "I've used her twice. I got this" replied Linka.

The whole fleet of ships are now above the planet's atmosphere, they spot the base at the bottom and a large squad of Hybrid merged aircraft inbound.

Hollow heads back to the bridge. "Mandie head into a TIE fighter and join the squads" said Hollow. "Yes my lord" replied Mandie. She leaves the bridge, accompanied by some star fighter pilots.

Hollow notices something was wrong. He turns on communications. "Admiral Horner, where are the other ships?" asked Hollow.

On the Hyperion, they all hold on as the ship shakes. "There's been a slight change of plans. Seems like the Hybrid have taken control of some destroyed Battlecruiser's and right now all fleet ship are engaged in battle" replied Matt.

"You will have to lead the fighters on the planet. Once the skies are clear, signal us so we may launch the drop pods" said Artanis.

"Will do and good luck to all of you in space" said Hollow. He then turns off transmission.

Multiple X-Wings and TIE fighters leave the Super Star Destroyers hangar.

"All Squadron's report in!" said Hollow.

"My lord this Delta leader reporting". "This is Omega Leader reporting. "This is Strike Leader, standing by". "This is Red Leader, standing by". Said all of the squad leaders.

"Prepare all of your shields, maintain speed at full throttle and tear those monsters out of the sky!" said Hollow.

All fighters engage in heavy air-to-air combat. Then the Vulture bike comes out of the hangar and starts freezing and launching missiles at enemy aircraft.

"All Red Squadrons, Rally to Vulture Leader" said Red Leader. All aircraft confirm and follow the Vulture bike through the skies and they start spraying down multiple Hybrid aircraft.

Neil comes out in dragon form and breaks apart aircraft, along with some Imperial TIE fighters as escorts.

Then a Hybrid rebuilt Battlecruiser enters the atmosphere and comes to the side of the Super Star destroyer.

A TIE Advanced leaves the hangar with some aircraft and attack the Battlecruiser. "This is Fire Leader Mandie reporting in. we are engaging the Ship" said Mandie.

Hollow sees the Battlecruiser ready to engage. "Prepare to attack!" said Hollow.

On the side of both ships, they start bombarding each other. "All batteries Fire! Fire!" said the Hollow.

After launching a barrage of rounds on the Battlecruiser, it goes down. But the Super Star Destroyer is also hit and is slowly falling. "Maintain all gravity fields and get this thing back into the air" said Hollow.

Lincoln and Jordan notice this. "Oh no!"

"Fire emergency booster engines!" said Hollow. And thankfully the Destroyer flies back to the air.

With only a few aircraft in the sky. It was time. "All fleet ships, you are now clear to send in the reinforcements" said Hollow.

"Reinforcements are being dropped now" said Zagara. "The Hybrid fleet has been destroyed, we'll be joining you on the atmosphere soon" said Artanis.

All Terran and Zerg Fleet ships send in their drop pods along with some Viking aircraft and Mutalisk escorts.

Imperial drop pods also join in accompanied by A-Wings and TIE Defenders.

All drop pods make it to the surface. The Protoss Probes are the first to come out and start warping in Pylons.

Everyone else comes out and heads to the base to reinforce and fortify.

Neil and the vulture bike come down and land next to the HQ, where Martin, Victor, Sergei and Leon are waiting. Also with them now are Luna, Sunset and Lori.

Lincoln hops off the vulture bike and gets hugged by Luna. Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "That was pretty intense out there bro" said Luna.

"Hey, at least we're all fine now" said Lincoln.

"Alright McKenzie, what's the plan here?" asked Neil. "Well, once those pylons are done being built and we get our Protoss reinforcements, we'll be advancing on the front line and decimate the hybrid base. Thank goodness it's not that well defended. The hybrid didn't think we would retaliate like this" replied Martin.

"Were there any casualties?" asked Sunset. "Ten casualties, some Protoss and Terran, only two civilian" replied Leon.

"Let's just say there were some people who wanted to fight for their home" said Sergei.

"Let's deal with the plan at hand people" said Victor. The pylons were finally done and an army of Protoss warriors, including Alarak, Fenix and Artanis warp in.

"We overheard your plan. Let us begin the battle" said Artanis. "Finally, I can bathe my blades into the blood of those freaks!" said Alarak. "This will be glorious" said Fenix.

They all head out of the base and spot the Hybrid army making a retreat. Some of them are trying to charge back at them.

"Alright people. Let's go send them back to hell!" yelled Neil. They all charged with their armies straight towards the retreating Hybrid.

Lincoln is leading a squadron of Ghost snipers and Specter snipers. Jordan in the Arct Mech is leading a squadron of Goliath and Spartan mechs. Luna is accompanied by Hydralisk's and Roach's. Susnet is commanding a group of High Templar and Protoss Adepts. Lori is charging with a group of Reaper soldiers and Dark Templar. Neil is riding an army of Ultralisk's with Colossi.

Sergei and Leon are leading the Siege Tanks. Martin and Victor are driving the Diamondback's into the fight.

Artanis has his united Protoss, Alarak with his Tal'Darim forces and Fenix with the Purifiers.

The Hybrid army is being torn apart, frozen, melted, decimated and pretty much wasted by the heroes charging in.

The odds get better when they all hear Hollow speaking. "Hope you guys are ready for something big" said Hollow.

They all look up and see Hollow's Super Star Destroyer with some fighters. The bottom of the ship opens and a large object comes down and slams onto the Hybrid army, making wild dust storms.

The dust clears and they all are shocked to see the Odin accompanied by a squad of Thor Mech's.

Lincoln smiles. "Linka, I know you're in there" said Lincoln. "Good guess bro" replied Linka. She then activates the Ragnarok missiles and bombards the Hybrid.

"Everyone! Rally to the Odin!" yelled Lincoln. They all battle cry together and charge with the large Mech's. "Ragna-Rock and Roll guys! Woohoo!" cheered Linka.

Luna then summons Lucius and transforms into Demon Luna. She hovers and casts black bolts of ice onto the Hybrid. "This is awesome!" said Demon Luna.

Lori slams her fist into the ground, creating an impaling spire of volcanic rocks burning the Hybrid.

Sunset casts multiple red coils, they wrap around the Hybrid and she tosses them into the air. X-Wings eradicate the airborne Hybrid.

Lincoln creates an ice mist around his squad. And since they're Ghosts and Specters, they can see through the mist and blast each Hybrid in the fog.

The Arct Mech grabs a Hybrid and splits it in two, she grabs another one and rips the head off, another one and punches a hole in its head. "This is too easy for me!" said Jordan.

Neil slides down the Ultralisk's tusk and hurls a fiery meteor towards a cluster of Hybrid. Then he rallies with the Zerg and charge forward.

It wasn't long for them, but they reached the Hybrid built base. All the Hybrid start evacuating into transports. But they're shot down by Mandie and the Imperial air forces.

The rest of the Hybrid have been wiped out, including some mutated undead Zerg.

The Hybrid have suffered a lot of casualties, or better yet. No Hybrid survived or escaped. Though there are some casualties on the Terran and Protoss side, the Zerg's don't mind they're own casualties because they can be recycled by Abathur.

"Well, that went great" said Neil. "That was literally intense and extreme" said Lori. Luna takes off the crown. "Glad this guy was helpful" said Luna. Lucius takes a bow to them, making them all chuckle.

"We were a pretty good team back there" said Lincoln, "Teaming up with an army and leading them into battle was pretty cool" said Sunset. "Some of us aren't even adults and we just joined in a war" said Jordan.

Martin arrives with Victor, Sergei and Leon. "We sent recons around the planet to see if there are any stragglers" said Martin. "And thank goodness, there aren't any" said Victor. "Looks like we wiped them all out" said Leon. "Damn straight brother" said Sergei.

Hollow arrives from his transport. "You guys did good today. I am impressed" said Hollow. "You guys can head back home now if you want, you guys will be compensated soon".

They were all shocked by this. "I'm sorry what?" said Neil. "We get paid?!" said Luna.

Hollow looked at them. "Yes, what you all did was worth the reward. The Koprulu sector thanks all of you" said Hollow. He heads into his transport and flies off.

"Well, that just happened" said Martin. "Well, we should get going now" said Victor.

They all board the drop ship back to they're world. They hope to do this again soon. Not for the pay, but to protect this world and others. What they don't know, is that this won't be the last time they fight the Hybrid.

To be continued …..

**Thought about adding some StarCraft into this. Some of the battle ideas came from the beginning battle of Star Wars 3. Hope you all liked this, leave a review.**


	68. Ch68 the Handsome News

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 68: The Handsome news**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

The battle in the Koprulu sector is now behind the Spellman kids. Though they haven't really told anyone yet, they explained to Leni how intense it was. Lori did the same in telling her family.

They were actually glad it was over, but they were standing by in case the Hybrid ever make a comeback. Martin was told by Dominion Intel that there are still other Mobius outposts drifting somewhere within the sector which could only mean that there are still Hybrid out there waiting to launch another attack.

But right now school is in session.

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy enter the school. Within the hallways they spot Clyde talking to Penelope, they wave as they pass by them of course.

They all head to their lockers, then they are confronted by the rest of their friends along with Jordan.

"Jordan told us everything about what you guys did yesterday after school" said Mollie. "That must've been scary" replied Liam.

"I'm gonna guess you all kicked butt out there" said Rusty. "Wish the actual battle was on video, would wanna see you guys in action" said Stella.

"Wish we could show you guys, but Dominion government rules says that we can tell you, just not show you" replied Linka.

"It's always the government" said Zach with annoyance. "Umm, our dad works with the government" said Timmy.

Though Lincoln wasn't paying much attention to them. The one thing in his mind was the letter he got from his mom after they showed Courage his new dog house.

"Lincoln?" said Jordan. But he does not respond. "Lincoln?!" but still nothing. Feeling annoyed she pokes his nose, which wakes him up.

"Huh? What?" Lincoln looks at his friends who have confused looks. "You were spacing out back there handsome" replied Jordan. "Anything wrong bro?" asked Linka.

"Nothing, just thinking of something else" said Lincoln. They all still were confuse3d by what he meant. "Okay then dude" said Stella.

"By the way, did you guys see Clyde with Penelope earlier? They're already looking like a cute couple" said Sadie.

They all proceed to head to class. But Lincoln was still at a loss for words at what was in his mind.

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln is now sitting in the living room, alone with the opened note inside. He then opens it and reads it again.

Dear Lincoln

It's been a long time since we last met. I remember the last time we met, was when I had to tutor you and then you're sisters came and went gaga over me. That's not the first time that's happened to me. The others were far worse than them.

Anyway, I made this letter to tell you. That I am getting married soon. I'll tell you who the lovely lady is, if you wish to contact me. I hope your sisters don't find out about this, I wouldn't want them to meddle with my relationship.

Also I heard about what happened with you and your family, so sorry iu wasn't there to help you out of that mess. But I am glad that you and three of your sisters finally found a family you could be with and congrats on becoming a superhero. If you ever wish to talk to me, give me a call. The number I in the back of the note.

From your tutor/friend Hugh Jonathan Kirsch. Cheers mate!

Lincoln places the note back and thinks about it. He then sees the number behind the note with some words.

P.S. I had to change my number so your sisters won't call me.

Lincoln smirks, he then pulls his phone out and makes the call.

"Hello there. You have reached Hugh Kirsch. I'm not here at the moment. But do so leave a message, cheerio" said the answering machine.

"Hey Hugh, it's me Lincoln. I was wondering if you wanted to come by my place and we can talk. Face-to-face. Okay bye" said Lincoln. He then hangs up and lays down on the couch.

Lincoln then stands up after smelling something in the air. He heads out of the living room and into the kitchen, where he sees Courage had just finished making two trays of chocolate chip cookies.

Lincoln licks his lips and tries to get one, but Courage swats him away with a wooden spoon.

Lincoln looks at the stern look he's getting from Courage. "Can't I have just one cookie?" asked Lincoln with pleading eyes.

Courage shakes his head no in response. "Dang it" said Lincoln. He then walks away from the kitchen. Courage then takes the tray of cookies and puts all of them in empty cookie jars.

(The nest day)

Linka and Courage are playing badminton in the backyard, Timmy and Poof are tossing horseshoes onto a steel rod, Luna is upstairs jamming with Sam, Leni is in her room chatting with Lori, Sunset is in the backyard painting everyone, Gwen is putting Lily to sleep and Neil is in his office busy.

Lincoln is in the living room with Absol watching Ghostly Encounters on TV. Suddenly they hear a knock on the door.

"Harv. Who is it?" asked Lincoln. "Some handsome man, I think he's British" replied Harv. Lincoln realizes who it is and races to the front door, leaving Absol confused. "What was that about?"

Lincoln opens the door and there standing in front of him is his former tutor Hugh.

"Hello there Linc" said Hugh. "Hey there Hugh, it's good to see you again" replied Lincoln.

"Right as rain my friend. I'm gonna guess your entire family is here" said Hugh. "Pretty much. You want me to go and get them?" asked Lincoln.

"Sounds like a good idea. Perhaps they would like to hear the news as well" said Hugh.

Lincoln smiles and heads to the backyard. Hugh sits on the couch and strokes Absol's fur. "So you're the person Lincoln's been waiting" said Abe. "Great Scotts! You talk!" said Hugh in shock.

"There is nothing normal in this house" said Abe. "I guess your right" replied Hugh.

Lincoln heads to the backyard and calls upon his siblings to come to the living room. Then he heads upstairs and call the others who are up there, he even knocks on Neil's office door to get his attention.

They were all confused as to why Lincoln would call them to the living room. "Feels like old times, back when we all had out sibling meetings" said Luna. "Totes feels like old times" said Leni.

"Wonder whats up" said Linka. "Must be important" said Timmy.

When they all arrive in the living room they see Lincoln on the couch with Hugh. Luna and Leni's jaws drop. "Buh ….. Buh ….. Buh …."

Susnet was just confused by this. "Who is this guy?" said Susnet. "Guy, this is my friend and tutor Hugh Jonathan Kirsch" replied Lincoln.

"Wow. You are very handsome" said Gwen. "I'm not complaining, but she's right" said Neil.

"He sounds British" said Timmy. He then looks and sees Linka staring at him and blushing.

Sam notices Luna staring at Hugh and gets annoyed, so she gets in front of Luna and kisses her. Luna then snaps out of the handsome trance.

"Whoa! That was way too close" said Luna as she breaks from Sam's lips. "Do that again and I swear I'm gonna be doing more than just kissing you in public" said Sam.

"Come on guys, take a seat" said Lincoln. They all get comfortable in the living room. Linka and Leni sit on the same couch as Hugh.

Courage heads into the kitchen and comes back with some glasses of Ice tea.

"So, you and Lincoln know each other" said Neil. "Indeed, it was when Lincoln needed help with his grades dropping. I was a student in the community college and I needed the extra credit in tutoring someone" said Hugh.

"Though, things weren't so swell when I meat Lincoln's sisters. They kept following me, spying on me, asking me for favors which were inappropriate and one of them tried to yell Marry me as I made my escape" said Hugh. "Even the father was crazy for me. His British was a little off and ridiculous, I felt quite insulted, well a little".

It was then Leni and Luna realized what they did when they ganged up to Hugh. "Sorry dude, guess Lincoln was right" said Luna. "We went gaga over you" said Leni.

"At least you two learned your lesson. And are living it good here, I heard about the whole bad luck incident. And I must be honest I am deeply disappointed by the louds at what they did" said Hugh. "That's why I only trusted Lincoln with the letter I wanted my uncle to give you".

"Letter?" said Sunset. "You're uncle, the veterinarian, the one who gave my wife the letter was for Lincoln" said Neil. "Indeed, and it's very grand news" said Hugh.

"Which one of us should tell them?" asked Lincoln. "I don't really know. You wanna toss a coin and see who gets to tell?" said Hugh.

"Sure" replied Lincoln. Hugh pulls out a coin and tosses it into the air. "Heads!" said Hugh. "Tails!" said Lincoln.

The coin lands onto Hugh's hand and shows heads. "Tell them Hugh" said Lincoln. "Alright, alright" replied Hugh with a slight chuckle.

They were all confused by what was happening. "Here it is. I am getting married" said Hugh.

Luna and Leni are shocked by this. Linka is now out of his handsome trance.

"Whoa!" said Sunset. "Awesome man" said Timmy. "Heh. Good for you Hugh" said Luna. "Totes have to see what the dress looks like, I wonder if I can catch the bouquet?" said Leni.

"Good for you Hugh" said Gwen. "At least my babe won't have to keep drooling over you" said Sam. "She must be one lucky gal me friend" said Neil.

"By the way, who is the lady you're marrying?" asked Lincoln.

"I think you now her mate" replied Hugh. Lincoln was still confused by this. "Alright, maybe I should give you a hint. You were distracted by her, which explained why you kept failing your grades" said Hugh.

Lincoln's eyes shrunk and same with Luna, and Sam as well. "M-M-Ms. Dimartino?!"

"Who?" said Neil, Gwen, Sunset and Timmy. "S-She was my substitute teacher back then. I kept failing because I was distracted by her natural beauty" said Lincoln.

"Same here dudes" said Luna. "I actually thought she was smoking hot when she was our substitute teacher" said Sam.

Neil and the others were shocked that Sam and Luna just admitted that. "She must be one hot lady to make you two say those words" said Neil. "Gotta agree with him" said Gwen.

"To be exact, her real name is Sirena Alexandria Dimartino" said Hugh. "We both met a year ago, after the incident with your grades".

"Whoa! Who knew that the two most good looking people would end up getting hooked to each other" said Lincoln.

"Well, you can say we both have one thing in common. A lot of people like us, or better yet love us" said Hugh.

"So, how did you two really meet?" asked Leni.

"Well I guess it was after I was chased by all of you. Once I finally got some distance I realized that my tire was out. I had to get a ride if I wanted to head back home. Then a red car came up to me and offered me a lift, when we saw each other our hearts soared. It was like the one person we were looking for" said Hugh.

"After we stared into each other, I entered her car and we headed to my place. We chatted and told each other who we were and what we do. When she dropped me off at my place, I asked he if she wanted to hang out some time. Her giggle was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, she gave me her number and pretty much. That's where the story marches on" said Hugh.

"Damn. Talk about love at first sight" said Neil. "Reminds me when Twilight first saw Flash Sentry" said Sunset.

"Or when I had a crush on Trixie" said Timmy. "Or me with Jordan" said Lincoln. "Same with us" said Luna and Sam.

"I think I've met your gender bent version before" said Linka. "Really? I have a gender bent version?" said Hugh.

"Yup, her name is Helen. She was my tutor when my grades were failing. My brothers kept asking her questions and went gaga over her. Then Loki went too far and she slapped him in the face. She was close to calling the cops for harassment, but thankfully Rita controlled the situation" said Linka.

"And what about the male version of Sirena?" said Hugh.

"His name is Mr. Dimartino, I don't really know his first name and believe me, a lot of girls loved his amazingly handsome looks, sadly I was one of them" replied Linka.

"Incredible. Sounds just like what we all went through. Minus the calling the cops part" said Hugh.

"So, when's the big wedding day?" asked Leni. "The wedding is yet to be planned. Me and Sirena are still looking for a place for the big event. But I will inform all of you when it will be and where" said Hugh.

"Wait a minute. What?" said Gwen. "Oh, well. Since you're all such nice people and some of you have learned to not fall for my looks. I would like to invite all of you to my wedding!" said Hugh.

They all gasped and then cheered. "Do you want me to make your wife's wedding dress?" asked Leni. "I'll see if Sirena is up for it" said Hugh. "I can call Rarity if she wants in on that. She's a real fashion designer like Leni" said Sunset.

"One more thing" said Hugh. He then looks to Lincoln. "Lincoln, I want you to be my best man". Lincoln's eyes are now shrunk again. "W-What?"

"That's right chum. I want you to be my best man at the wedding" said Hugh. "And it also means you will be responsible for my bachelor party. But I'm okay with whatever you have planned".

This was a big thing for Lincoln. He's never done this before, but deep down he was honored by this.

"Hugh, this is a true honor and I promise that I will do whatever I can to make your bachelor party awesome and bloody great!" said Lincoln. "Once we know when the wedding day is".

Before Hugh leaves, Neil wanted to talk to him about something. They both have a private conversation in the kitchen. "So, you in?" asked Neil. "Most definitely, I'll see if Sirena wants to be part of it as well" said Hugh.

They both shake hands and leave the kitchen. "Listen, it's been quite a good visit. But I have to get going now" said Hugh. "I want to go tell my lovely lady about what I just told you".

"Okay Hugh. Guess we'll see you around or better yet call if it does happen" said Lincoln. The two of them shake hands.

"I look forward to what you have planned my best man" said Hugh. "You can count on me Hugh" replied Lincoln.

Hugh then says goodbye to everyone else and makes his leave to his. Blue Lamborghini?!

They all watch with shock as he drives off. "I did not know he had a car?" said Lincoln.

"Dudes! Should we tell the louds about this?!" said Luna. They all have some smirks on they're faces.

"Next time sis. I wanna see how they react when they hear about it" said Lincoln. "And see what my pals have to say about it as well".

To be continued ……

**The big secret is out, sort of. Just to the Spellman's and what was Neil and Hugh talking about in the kitchen. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	69. Ch69 Lunch to another World

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 69: Lunch to another world**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil and Gwen are under a tree together with Lily who is playing with her stuffed giraffe.

"This sure beats fighting off whatever threat that's coming" said Gwen.

"Yeah, the kids are in school, it's Friday, I have no clue what my brothers are doing or where they are and not a single hint of trouble" replied Neil.

Just then they hear a car horn, which belongs to Leni. "Sir, the children have returned" said Harv.

Neil looks at his watch. "What the heck? It's only ten. Why are they home so early?" asked Neil.

"So much for some alone time" said Gwen. They both get off from under the tree and head inside.

They see they're kids entering the kitchen and they look upset for some reason.

Neil opens a cupboard and pulls out some glasses and some orange juice. Gwen sits next to Leni.

"Is something wrong guys?" said Gwen. "Why are you kids so early to come home?" said Neil.

"You wouldn't believe the day we had" said Lincoln. "Same here" replied Sunset. The others also agreed in annoyance.

"Okay, what happened to you guys today?" asked Neil. "Let's start with the young ones first" said Gwen.

"Well, everything in school was just normal. Until a student screamed out of the restrooms and ran through the halls" said Linka.

"He then hit the fire alarm and ran out of the school like he's crazy" said Timmy.

"After everyone was out of the school, we all went to confront him. And he said he saw a hornet infestation in the bathroom" said Lincoln.

"We didn't quite believe him at first, until Principal Huggins and Coach Pokawski went inside and then came back out screaming" said Linka.

"Turns out the hornet next was located at the center of the school's vents" said Timmy.

"Lucy explained that a week ago, she heard buzzing in the vents. She thought they were just some noises coming from the music hall" said Lincoln.

"The entire school is overrun by Hornet's and it's gonna be a while before they can wipe them all out" said Linka.

"The bad news. One hornet got out and stung Rusty on his forehead" said Timmy. He's not gonna be available for a while".

"Principal Huggins said that school will be out for five days starting next week" said Lincoln.

They all were shocked to hear that. "Okay, so what about you guys?" said Neil to the teens.

"Well, we were also having a normal day in school in the cafeteria, but one of the kids suddenly choked on something" said Sunset.

"Benny ran to the boy and helped him spit it out" said Leni.

"And what he choked out was truly horrible" said Luna.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, what was it?" said Linka.

Leni, Sunset and Luna looked at each other nervously. "A rat's head!"

They all spit out they're orange juice onto Neil. "What?!" they all say in shock. "Really?" said Neil.

"Yeah, we all panicked and were sent out of the cafeteria" said Luna.

"The principal came and did an inspection of the kitchen" said Sunset.

"When he looked around he said he smelled something odd" said Leni.

"The cooks there said that they've been smelling something weird for the past two weeks" said Luna.

"Then when the principal went to the food pantry, that's where the smell was coming from. At the very back" said Sunset.

"When he and the cooks moved some sacks of flour, they spotted a rat running out of the room" said Leni.

"And all of a sudden, all hell broke loose!" said Luna.

"When they turned on the back light, which hasn't been turned on in years. A whole colony of rats came swarming out" said Sunset.

"Everyone screamed and ran out of the school" said Leni.

"Like the hornet incident, we're gonna be out of school for a while until they can clean this all up" said Luna.

Neil and Gwen couldn't believe it. Both schools were down until they clean up the infestation.

"I thought you guys would be at the mall" said Gwen. "Miss Carmichael had to close the store to tend to her sick son" said Leni.

"Plus, some of us weren't in the mood for a mall run" said Sunset.

"Many of us decided to just go home and try and get the day out of our heads. Even Jordan wanted some alone time at home" said Lincoln.

"This day got so horrible real fast" said Linka.

"Well, you guys are here now. So I guess you all need a break from all of this" said Neil.

Just then they all hear a knock on the front door. "You guys expecting company?" said Neil.

They all shook their heads in response. Neil went to the door and opened it.

It was Gyro, the guardian. "Hey man. I heard about what happened at the schools. FutureTech a new kind of fumigation squad called Desolator troopers" said Gyro.

"Well, that's good news. Shame that all of the students are either scarred or angry right now" said Neil.

Gyro noticed all of the Spellman kids feeling down. Then he gets an idea. "How about I treat you all to lunch?" said Gyro.

They all look at him confused. Then they looked at each other. "Sure, I guess we could use something to eat" said Lincoln.

"As long as it isn't a burrito" said Leni. Luna and Sunset felt uncomfortable hearing that.

"Alright then, get in your vehicles and let's drive on out of here" said Gyro. He then morphs into a raven and circles the house.

The Pokémon decided to stay and let the family enjoy they're lunch and get their minds off of what just happened. Courage also wanted to stay, even though they can't understand him. They know he wants some alone time in his dog house.

They all board they're vehicles and drive off, following the guardian raven form.

(Somewhere outside of Royal Woods, near a destroyed log cabin)

They all park they're vehicle by the side of the cabin and come out, at the same time the raven morphs back into Gyro.

"Umm, not to be all rude. But this is just a destroyed cabin" said Luna.

"This is a joke right?" said Gwen. "What the heck are we even doing here?" said Timmy.

They all look to the guardian. "Wait for it".

Then a door appears on the burnt out wall. "What in the heck is that?" said Neil. "I like the cat sign on it" said Leni.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the door to a Restaurant to another world" said Gyro.

"Excuse me?" said Neil. "A Magical door?" said Linka. "A restaurant?" said Sunset. "To another world?" said Gwen.

"Yes, yes it is. Though it only opens once per week. On the day of Satur. But since the timelines of both worlds seem to be different, it opens on Friday for us" said Gyro.

They all looked at the sign, it was written in Japanese. "I don't know what that says" said Lincoln.

"This is Western Restaurant Nekoya" said Gyro. "Okay, so are we gonna get some lunch now?" asked Timmy.

"Come my friends and get ready for a taste experience you've never felt before" said Gyro. He then opens the door. There's a bright light at first, but soon it dims away and they enter.

Inside they see, it looks exactly like a normal restaurant, with some Japanese style into it.

But what made it odd were the patrons. One who was half-man half-lizard. A lion man eating a lot of Pork Cutlet Rice bowls. A Samurai. An elf and an old man with a staff.

"Yeah, this is definitely a restaurant to another world" said Neil.

Just then they spot a girl with horns on her head. "Hello and Welcome" said the waitress. "Oh, it's you again Guardian. Welcome back".

"It's good to see you too Aletta" said Gyro. "We'll be taking our seats now".

"Oh, of course. Please do and so are ….. You're friends?" said Aletta as she looks at the newcomers.

Then the master appears. "So, you finally brought the Royal Heroes here" said the Master.

"Yes I did and they're the Royal Defenders. But they are pretty much heroes" said Gyro.

"Of course, please take a seat and tell us if you're ready to order" replied the Master. He then heads back into the kitchen.

"More Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl over here! Also another bowl of Pork Soup!" said Lionel. "Understood, if you just wait a moment" replied Kuro. She then heads into the kitchen to tell the Master.

"Well, that was intriguing" said Neil. "Did she just spoke through her mind?" said Leni.

"Hmm, it seems its meat day. Which means they're serving up Pork Soup" said Gyro. "We should find some seats".

Since they were a big party of nine, they were given permission to combine two tables together. They even had a high chair for Lily.

Aletta arrived and gave them the menus. "Let me or Kuro know if you guys are ready to order" said Aletta.

They all looked in awe at the different cuisines. They were impressed by this. Especially Neil.

"So, you guys know what you all want to eat?" said Kuro as she arrives to them a few minutes later.

"I'll have the usual. Bacon and Eggs salad for me" said Gyro. "What about you guys?"

Neil: I'll have the chicken Curry.

Gwen: I'll take the Rice Omelette and I'll make sure Lily tries it too.

Lincoln: I'll take the Hamburg Steak please.

Linka: I'll have the Crepes.

Leni: I think I'll try the Natto Spaghetti.

Luna: I'll have what the lion dude is having. Pork Cutlet Rice bowl.

Sunset: Fried Seafood for me.

Timmy: I'll have the fried Shrimp.

"And make sure they all get some Pork Soup as well" said Gyro. "And what about the drinks guys? I will be having a glass of water please".

Neil: I'll have some water please.

Gwen: Same here. I already packed a bottle for Lily.

Lincoln: Soda.

Linka: Water.

Leni: Water too.

Luna: Soda for me.

Sunset: I'll take some water.

Timmy: Soda as well.

"Understood. If you just wait a moment, you're order will be out shortly" replied Kuro. She then heads off into the kitchen.

They all looked around the place and were amazed by the other customers. Just then a woman enters and orders Minced Meat Cutlet. A man enter ordering Fried Shrimp.

An older man orders Chicken Curry and two angel winged kids order Carpacio. A Woman orders Pudding a La Mode.

"Maybe we should have desserts" said Gyro. They all agreed with him. Then Kuro arrives with the Pork Soup and they're drinks. "Here is your Pork Soup and Beverages" said Kuro. "And some rice as well".

They all were fascinated by the soup and decided to give it a try.

When they all take one sip with they're spoon they're all amazed at the flavor.

"Whoa!" said Neil. "This tastes amazing" said Lincoln. "So many different things to talk about this dudes" said Luna.

Gyro smiled. He was happy that he could let them learn new tastes.

The Aletta arrived with Kuro and give them they're food. "Let's see, we have Chicken Curry, Rice Omelette, Hamburg Steak, Crepes, Natto Spaghetti, Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl, Fried Seafood's, Fried Shrimp and of course a Bacon and Egg salad" said Aletta.

"Oh, we'd also like something for dessert. How's a chocolate Parfait sound?" said Gyro to the others. They all nodded in agreement.

Then they all looked at the dishes presented to them. "Alright then and enjoy your meals" said Aletta. She then heads off to tell the Master, then tend to another customer.

"Well, let's dig in" said Gyro. They all try the food they were given and by just one taste they're minds are sent to a whole new world of foody flavors!

"Woo! This stuff is spicy and I like it" said Neil. "This Omelette is pretty good and it appears Lily likes it too" said Gwen as she feeds Lily, she herself has some googley eyes and a smile from the food.

"Man, and I thought Mac and Cheese bites were good, but this beats the cake" said Lincoln. "The fruitiness from the Crepes is something I've never had before" said Linka.

"I don't know what this Natto is, but it tastes totes amazing on Spaghetti" said Leni. "Now I know why that big lion dude like this stuff" said Luna.

"Mmmm! They made this fried seafood taste crunchy all over!" said Sunset. "Same with the fried shrimp, let's try dipping this stuff into the Tartar sauce" said Timmy. Sunset and Timmy dip they're food in the sauce and eat.

They spend an amazing time with they're delicious lunches. After eating they then see Aletta and Kuro bringing them they're Desserts and they're eyes go wide as dinner plates. It was the Chocolate Parfait.

"Here are you Chocolate Parfait's, we hope you enjoy them" said Kuro and Aletta.

"Well, give it a try" said Gyro. Pretty soon they finished they're desserts. Just by looking at the desserts made them already go into a frenzy.

"That was delicious!" said Gwen. "I give this place a solid five stars" said Neil.

"Why thank you" said the Master who arrives with some bags for them. "Umm, whats this dude?" asked Luna.

"I ordered some takeout for us" said Gyro. "Yes, we have Curry buns, Rice Omelette, Hamburg sandwich, Crepes, Natto with rice, Pork Cutlet sandwich, Fried Seafood sandwich and Fried Shrimp sandwich" said the Master.

"And it's all on me" said Gyro. "Whoa man. Thanks" said Sunset.

"Finally, someone who also appreciates the fried shrimp" said Heinrich Seeleman/Fried Shrimp.

"I for one am honored by someone who also has taste" said Alfonse Flugel/Chicken Curry.

"Another Pork Cutlet Rice bowl here! Truly some people know true flavor" said Lionel/Pork Cutlet Rice.

"At least they enjoyed they're desserts after" said Adelheid/Chocolate Parfait.

"Oh boy. I suggest you should take your leave now, it could get really rowdy in here when they start talking about which dish is better" said the Master.

They all get up and thank the master for the meals. "You're welcome and I look forward to seeing you all here next time" said the Master.

They all get they're take-out and head out of the restaurant. They exit through the door and make it back to they're earth.

When they all turn around, they see that door magically disappears. "Whoa. You were right about the whole once per week thing" said Neil.

"Well, I do hope I made you're Friday better" said Gyro.

"You actually did, thanks dude" said Luna.

"That place was pretty awesome" said Timmy.

"Maybe we should go back there again" said Linka.

"We can make it like, our once a month family get together lunch" said Leni.

"Once a month doesn't sound so bad" said Gwen.

"Sure has better taste then Lynn's table, let's not mention that to the Louds" said Sunset.

"Maybe one day, we'll bring them there and I can bring Jordan there someday" said Lincoln.

They all head back to their vehicles and drive back home with they're take-outs, planning to share it with they're Pokémon friends and Courage.

"Well, I should get back to Azeroth now" said Gyro. He transforms into a raven and flies off.

(Nighttime)

All of the Spellman's are in the living room ready for a movie night together.

But Neil was still in his office making a call. "Yeah, I'd like to rent the entire stadium for Sunday. Yeah, okay. Thanks" said Neil as he hangs up.

He then makes another call. "Hello? Is this Carlos Bakery?"

To be continued …..

**I love the anime Restaurant to Another World. And if you haven't heard of it, try and search for it. I can guarantee, you'll go hungry just by looking at the food. I know I have. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	70. Ch70 Game Stream 20

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 70: Game Stream 2.0**

Computer screen starts up and we see the title of Minecraft. Sunset logs into the server.

Sunset: Warning the following video is made by me sunset shimmer as well as multiple other people on board, there will be some cursing in it so be warned.

The game starts in the middle of a server where there are several houses nearby. The server belongs to Sunset, Neil, Lincoln, Leon, Sergei, Linka, Timmy, Victor, Martin and Gyro?

All of their avatar's look exactly like how they look in real life.

Sunset" Alright guys, we're back on Minecraft.

Lincoln: It's been three weeks since we've played this.

Neil: Same here. I've been occupied by other stuff recently.

Gyro: So, what the hell are we doing here with you already doing a live stream?

Sunset: Today, we are going to prank Leon and his house.

Victor: (Laughs) I don't know what the plan is, but I'm already loving it.

Sunset: Alright. Leon isn't currently available, so we have a chance to prank him before he gets on this server. He has no idea what we're all doing right now.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so exciting! (Laughs)

Neil: So what's the plan Sunset?!

Sunset: Okay, first. We're going to fill his house with pigs!

The others gasp and laugh at the same time.

Gyro: (Laughs) I can already tell this is gonna be one bullshit of a plan that could end badly!

Sunset: After we fill his house with swine's. We rig the underside of his house, with TNT!

Neil: Wait what?!

Lincoln: We're gonna blow up his house?!

Gyro: (Laughs) Now we're talking!

Victor: He's not gonna know what the hell is happening.

Sunset: Now, are you all ready?!

Some of them laugh a bit. And they all agree.

Sunset: Okay, have some carrots (drops many carrots on the ground and they all pick it up) Pigs love carrots, so we're gonna use carrots to make them follow us.

Lincoln: We should put on some armor in case we run into something crazy,

Victor: Agree with Lincoln. Don't wanna die and walk all the way to you guys.

(Time skip)

They're all wearing diamond armor and have shields on their left arm and carrots on they're right with they're weapons in the inventory.

Sunset: Now that we're suited up, let's go get some pigs!

They all cheer and follow her.

Victor: Where the heck are we going?

Sunset: There's a place just across the river where there are a lot of pigs. I scouted the outskirts two days ago and it is wild!

Neil: So that's what you were doing three days ago when I went to check on my Minecraft house? You were scouting.

Sunset: Pretty much.

They cross a river and make it to the other side.

Gyro: Thank goodness I brought some wood and cobblestone.

Lincoln: Yeah, yeah, yeah! We can make a bridge for when we come back, so we don't have to make the pigs swim to the other aside of the river.

Sunset: (laughs) Oh good gracious! Look at us, better team than what we do in Left 4 Dead!

Victor: That's because we always end up screaming and running!

Lincoln: (Laughs) mostly you Victor.

(Time skip)

They cross over a mountain path and spot a massive flat land with grass and a few trees.

Sunset: Here we are boys. Pig country. (Laughs)

Neil: Holy hell! This place looks like we can build a house here!

Victor: (Laughs) A house or a motel?

Lincoln: (Laughs) This is gonna be awesome!

Gyro: So you were scouting for pigs and didn't bother to just build something here so don't have to walk?

They all look at Sunset. She just looks back at all of them in silence.

Sunset: Okay, let's go get some pigs. (She runs off to the pigs)

Lincoln: (Laughs) completely ignoring the question.

Victor: Let's get us some pig's boys!

(Time skip)

They start rallying some pigs.

Neil: Hey Piggies! (Laughs) Look at them all! This is like Noah's ark! (Laughs)

Lincoln: I've got, ten following me! (Laughs) This is hilarious!

Victor: Okay, we have the pigs so we should take them back.

Gyro: How do we make them, make love?

Sunset: You give two random pigs a carrot each. It's unknown which gender is which so pretty soon they will come together and make a new pig.

Gyro: Well, that sounds logical.

(Time skip)

They are now passing the mountain.

Lincoln: Oh no!

Neil: Piggie down!

They all gather and see a pig stuck in deep water and drown.

Sunset: We still have more pigs. One gone is okay.

Victor: Less pork for everybody now! (Laughs)

Gyro: Let's get Piggy convoy moving! For the bacon!

Everyone: Yeah!

They spot some zombies approaching them Gyro, Lincoln and Victor battle the dead.

Gyro: You shall not, Pork!

Victor: Get back! Get back!

Lincoln: Oh my god! Why did we do this at night time?!

They all rally the pigs to the mountain pass and reach the river, where they proceed to make a bridge. While at the same time some of them are feeding the pigs, making more pigs.

Lincoln and Gyro return to the others after building the bridge.

"Okay the bridge is … (Sees the mob of pigs) what the heck?!

Gyro: What the fuck t=did you guys just do?!

Neil: (Laughs) We fed them!

Victor: It's a hog wild mania!

Sunset: (laughs) I'm sorry, but we got bored okay!

Lincoln: So while we were building the bridge, you were all having fun making more pigs?!

Gyro: You didn't even let us have some fun. Seriously! (Laughs) Oh my god! There are so much of them!

Neil: Hey man, at least the bridge is built. So you two get credit for building it.

Sunset: And maybe if the bridge stays, we can use it to build a few houses nearby.

Victor: Like a town. Or something.

Lincoln: (Laughs) Alright, alright! Let's get these hogs moving! (Pulls out a carrot and the pigs follow Lincoln) Come on you Piggies, let's go, let's go!

(Time skip)

They did it. The house of Leon is filled with pigs.

Gyro: (Walking around the house and looks at the pigs through the glass wall) Yes! We did it! Piggie central! (Laughs)

Neil: everybody put your hooves in the air!

Sunset: (Laughs) let's feed these pigs boys!

Lincoln: (Laughs) it's kinda like Liam's farm in here!

Victor: And you get a carrot and you get a carrot and you get a carrot! (Laughs)

Neil: Oh the Piggies! (Laughs) Oh my god! Look at the little ones!

Sunset: Guys! Guys! Look at Lincoln standing on top of them!

They all look and see Lincoln holding a carrot and all the pigs are surrounding him.

Lincoln: I am you're king! (Laughs)

The others also laugh.

Victor: This is fucking crazy! (Laughs)

Gyro: (Laughs) just another day at Minecraft people! (Laughs)

Sunset: (Laughs) Yes! The reign of Piggies!

Neil: I think, we have enough. (Laughs)

Sunset: (Laughs) Alright! Let's rig this house to blow!

They all put they're carrots away and head to the chests and crafting tables. They got some sand in their inventory thanks to Lincoln and Neil. The gun powder they got from killing Creepers on they're pig journey.

Gyro heads out of the house and starts digging a secret tunnel that will lead under the house. Everyone else is making TNT.

(Time skip)

They are all under the house and are placing TNT everywhere.

Gyro: I have red stone in my inventory, so we can set it all up.

Lincoln: I've got a lever.

Neil: This is like some crazy Wile E. Coyote thing! (Laughs)

Sunset: I think we need more TNT.

Victor: I might have some TNT at my place.

They all stop and look at him.

Gyro: This whole fucking time you have TNT at you're home?!

Victor: Dude it's like only three.

They all remain silent.

Gyro: Okay, that's fair. Never mind.

Neil: I got some sand in my chest. Let me go get them. (Neil leaves the tunnel)

Gyro: do you guys remember in the Batman movie, the part where he asks the Joker "Where's Rachel?!" (Laughs and places more TNT) This is where Rachel was!

Lincoln: (Laughs) you are so cruel right now!

(Time skip)

They surround themselves with TNT. Except for a small path that leads to the tunnel.

Gyro: alright we should place a TNT here in the middle. (Lincoln places one) Good, no all I have to do, is place some red stone.

Sunset: Let me help you with that.

Lincoln: I'm gonna head out side and place the lever.

Neil: I have some red stone in my inventory. We can double our progress through that.

Victor: We also might need some red stone torches or something. Red stone doesn't travel that far, it needs an extension or something.

(Time Skip)

They all place the red stone onto the long tunnel and exit it. They cover the entrance and place down the lever.

Victor: So now what?

Gyro: (Laughs) we did it! We did it people!

Sunset: That took a long while to do this!

Lincoln: We should save the server here just in case.

When they finish saving the server.

Victor: So, should I do this? (He flips the switch)

Everyone: No! Stop!

But it was too late. The house explodes with the pigs and some of the TNT is sent flying.

Sunset: Oh my God!

Neil: You idiot!

Lincoln: Why would you do that?!

Victor: We were testing it! We did save the server!

Gyro: (Spots some flying TNT towards them and raises his shield) Incoming!

But it was too late. Everyone but Gyro were killed by the TNT.

Sunset: What the heck?!

Lincoln: Where did that come from?!

Neil: Was it all from the house?!

Victor: Guess this is what I get for blowing stuff up.

Gyro: (Laughs) I just raised my shield and took a few steps back and didn't get hit! (Laughs)

Sunset: (Laughs) Reset the Server! Reset it!

(Time skip)

Gyro: (Checks on all of the TNT and heads out of the tunnel) The House. Is now. Armed! Do not! Hit the switch. Victor!

Victor: I get it! Don't hit the switch. We learned that last time.

Lincoln: that was like a few minutes ago.

Sunset: Alright! Dad! Call Leon and then invite him to the server. Everyone, inside the house now!

They all nod and head inside.

(Time skip)

Neil: Alright Leon is now entering the server.

Lincoln: (Laughs) this is gonna be so funny!

Leon appears and looks at all of the pigs in his house.

Everyone: Welcome back home Leon!

Sunset: Welcome to Minecraft.

Leon then leaves the server. Making them all laugh.

Neil: He just left! (Laughs)

Victor: Would like to see the look on his face. (Laughs)

Lincoln: It looked like he was completely clueless! (Laughs)

Gyro: (Laughs) Leon? Where are you man?

Sunset: (Laughs) where'd you go Leon?

Neil: (Laughs) Dude come back.

Leon: (Off-screen) tsk, what the fuck?

Everyone laughs at his response. Leon returns and looks around.

Leon: What the fuck is this? What is this?!

Sunset: (Laughs) its Minecraft dude. (Laughs)

Lincoln: Welcome home! (Laughs)

Victor: Look pigs, your daddy's here. (Laughs)

Neil and Gyro: Daddy's home! Yay! (Laughs)

Victor: It's your father!

Lincoln and Sunset: (Laughs) Yay!

Leon: It's so Noisy- I can't even hear myself thinking!

Everyone laughs at his response.

Lincoln: (Laughs) there's so much oinks in here!

Leon starts hitting the pigs with his sword.

Sunset: Hey!

Gyro: What the hell bro?!

Victor: Don't kill your children!

Leon: There's so many! (Tries to hit all the pigs)

They all laugh at his response.

Leon: There's so fucking many! (Stops hitting the pigs and looks at them)

They all laugh again.

Lincoln: Looks like daddy doesn't love them. (Laughs)

Sunset: This went awesomely! (Laughs)

Leon pulls out a carrot and opens the door and walks out.

Leon: Alright! Everybody out! Now!

The others just watch as he stands outside with lots of pigs flooding out the door, but there are so many.

Leon: There's so many- They're everywhere now! Why are there so many?!

They all laugh again.

Sunset: (Laughs) we'll help you clean up.

Neil: (Laughs) we got you bro.

They all start pushing and hitting the pigs to go out and even baiting them with carrots.

Lincoln: Out! Everyone out!

Victor: the party is over.

Leon: Stupid pigs!

Sunset is inside and then looks near the outside of the doorway at the same time Gyro spots it as well, and what do they see?

Sunset: Incoming!

Gyro: Creeper!

The creeper explodes next to Leon. The blast creates a large radius, triggering all the TNT underneath and blowing everything, everyone and evrypig in the area.

Everyone panics at what was happening.

Sunset: Whoa! Whoa! What the heck?!

Lincoln: Oh my god! What did you do?!

Neil: Holy Shit! What's happening?!

Victor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Gyro: Oh god no! Oh no!

Leon: What the?! My House!

They are all dead and everything is wasted.

They all respawn.

Leon: My house!

Everyone laughs as they run to the area where it all got wasted.

Leon: What the fucking hell did you guys do?!

Sunset: (Laughs) What? Oh god!

The others are still laughing.

Leon: What happened to my house?!

They all laugh hard at his response.

Victor: Jeez! (Laughs)

Lincoln: Oh good lord! Why?! (Laughs)

Leon: Did you guys put TNT under my house?!

They all laugh hard again. With some snorting.

Sunset: (Laughs) I still hear a few pigs!

Leon: There's nothing left but my pool!

They all laugh hard again.

Leon: You all blew up my house! I fucking hate you guys.

Sunset: (Laughs) what happened?!

Lincoln: (Laughs) Can someone please explain to me. What the heck just happened?

Gyro: (Laughs) a fucking Creeper came by the house and blew up right next to Leon. (Laughs)

They all laugh again.

Neil: (Laughs) all that work, wasted.

Victor: (Laughs) all for nothing.

Leon: Is that why I wasn't invited to this fucking server earlier?

They all laugh again.

Leon: You violated my house with pig orgies and put C4 under it. You guys are assholes!

They all laugh at his response.

Lincoln: (Laughs) Can we please? Can we please, just go back a few minutes earlier in time and do this whole thing properly? (Laughs)

They all laugh again.

Sunset: Well, this had been one heck of a day for us. Till the next time folks, this is Sunset Shimmer (Laughs) thanks for being here on Shimmer Cove. (Laughs)

Leon: you guys are resetting the server and cleaning this whole mess! I want my house back you dicks!

And screen goes black.

To be continued …….

**Another successful (sort of) Game stream with Sunset Shimmer and crew. Sorry Leon, they'll fix your Minecraft house, eventually. This idea came to me after watching Vanoss, Nogla, Terroriser, Basically and Moo do the same thing to Wildcat's house in Minecraft. Go check out this hilarious video on YouTube! Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**One more thing, who here has watched RWBY?**


	71. Ch71 Birthday Rockstar

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 71: Birthday Rockstar**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil and the fam (Luna's not there) are busy getting all of their gifts ready.

"Alright, does everyone have they're gifts and things ready?" asked Neil.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe it. Luna is turning 16!" said Leni. "She's gonna be the same age as we are" said Sunset.

"My first time celebrating my sibling's birthday, feels good" said Timmy. "I can't wait!" said Poof.

Linka notices Lincoln looking at the small box he has in his hands. His expression was not a positive one.

"You okay there Lincoln?" asked Linka with concern. "Yeah, its juts- Do you think Luna will like my gift?" said Lincoln.

Linka smiles to reassure him. "Of course he will. I now for one, that Luna will love the gift you made for her" said Linka.

"Lincoln, you and Luna have been through a lot and I know she wouldn't hate it or you" said Neil.

"You two are closer siblings than any of us" said Sunset. "She is your legal guardian after all" said Gwen.

"You two have a bond that's been around ever since you were born Linky" said Leni.

"There's no way she's gonna hate it" said Timmy. "As long as it comes from the heart" said Poof.

Lincoln smiles at all of them. "Thanks guys, I needed that".

Neil then looks at his watch. "Alright guys, get in the cars. We're headed to the louds now!" said Neil.

They all head out of the house with they're Pokémon and drive off.

(Loud House Residence)

All the louds have they're gifts and are waiting inside of Vanzilla.

"Where are they?" said Lola. "They'll be here" said Lana. "We just have to be patient" said Lucy.

"They are literally taking long" said Lori. "Maybe they got jammed in traffic" said Lynn Jr.

"Not possible, Neil would have already made a coordinated plan on the timing to this whole event" replied Lisa.

"Then there must be no flaw in this plan, unless he tables it! Hahaha! Get it?!" said Luan. They all groan in response.

"I got that one sweetie" replied Lynn Sr. Then Rita spots something. "Look, they're here".

They all see the multiple cars drive by them. So they also drive off and follow them.

(Outskirts of Royal Woods)

The Spellman's and Louds continue they're drive. Some of them were confused as to where they were going.

Neil pokes his head out of his car. "Now Guardian!" yelled Neil.

All the vehicles stop and are warpped into the sky.

(Elsewhere)

All the cars appear in a parking lot near a stadium. Next to them was a delivery truck called Carlos Bakery.

"Looks like the cake is here" said Neil. He also sees a Tiger Tank and Multiple black cars. "And everyone else".

They all get out and get they're gifts and head inside. They were confused as to what was the place where they were holding Luna's birthday.

"Umm. Neil, Where are we?" asked Lori. Neil smirks "You guys will have to wait till the birthday girl arrives".

They all make it out of the back area and arrive in a large arena section and see some tables and some guests there.

They all place they're gifts by a large table filled with gifts. Lola and Lana just look in awe at the pile of presents.

"It looks like Santa was here!" said Lola.

Then Nil approaches Leon and Sergei. "Where's the cake?" asked Neil. "Buddy and his crew are keeping it safe for the surprise" replied Leon.

"Good, where are they?" asked Neil. "Follow me" replied Sergei, they both head off in another direction.

The Louds and everyone else didn't know where they were. All the signs to the stadium signs have been covered up, so no one will know.

"I wonder where we are?" said Leni. "This must be dad's doing" replied Sunset. "Well, wherever we are, it's pretty big" said Timmy.

(Royal Woods)

Luna is riding her ice road to the house. 'Weird, I haven't see Dana or Becky during patrol. Lori and Sam aren't responding to my calls, same with my fam. What the bloody hell is going on?' Luna says in her thoughts.

She makes it home and turns back to normal. She enters the house. "Yo! I'm home guys!" Luna looks around. "Guys?" she realizes there was no one home.

She checks each room and finds no one. She even notices that they're vehicles are gone as well.

"What the heck? Hey Harv! Where is everybody?" said Luna. But she gets no response.

Luna gets worried. Then she remembers the one thing that can help her. "Lucius!"

Luna closes her eyes and contacts her demon crown. "Lucius wherever you are teleport me to your location" said Luna in her thoughts.

"As you wish Luna" replied Lucius.

Luna is engulfed by black energy and teleports. When she opens her eyes she's surrounded by darkness. "What the heck?!"

Then a Spotlight is on her. She looks around and sees some stage lights turning on.

And Luna is shocked to see who was on stage. KISS and Slash. "W-What?!" said Luna.

Gene Simmons walks to the microphone. "Rock and Roll kid!" Then band and Slash start playing the song "God Gave Rock and Roll". Then Kid Rock appears and sings with them.

Luna was shocked by this.

When the song ends. The band looks at Luna. "Happy Birthday Luna!" they all said.

Then all the lights in the stadium turn on and surrounding Luna was her friends, Family, the other family and some interdimensional guests.

"Happy Birthday Luna!" they all cheer.

Luna is at a loss for words. Then her notices the Demon crown who looked like he was smiling. "Oh you!" said Luna.

Neil approaches Luna. "Happy Sweet 16th Rockstar". Luna hugs Neil. "This is awesome!" said Luna.

"You have no idea where you are. Do you?" said Neil. Luna breaks away from the hug and looks at him confused. "Where are we by the way?" said Timmy.

Neil looks at Leon, Sergei, Victor, Martin and Gyro. They reveal the signs and they show the words "Madison Square Garden".

Everyone gasps in shock by this. They are all in the stadium of New York's finest sports arena slash stage zone. Lynn Jr faints from all of this. It also turns out, Harv has uploaded himself into the garden's systems as security and he'll be back in the Spellman Estate when it's all over.

"W-What? We're in the garden?!" said Luna in disbelief. She then looks to Neil. "This is my gift to you Rock Star" said Neil.

Luna smiles and cries then she hugs Neil. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you dad!" said Luna. Neil returns the hug as well.

The Louds were shocked that Neil came up with all of this.

"Alright Lunes. How about you join the band and show them the next generation of Rock and Roll" said Neil.

Luna nods and heads up stage. Slash hands her, her purple electric Axe and shred alongside the band performing different songs.

The Spellman's and Loud's approach Neil.

"Was this your plan this whole time?!" said Lincoln.

"Pretty much, I asked the guys here if we can rent the garden for a whole day or until the party's over" replied Neil.

Lynn Jr regains consciousness. "T-This is where sports legends are made!"

"And it's also the house where WrestleMania was born" said Sergei. "Damn right bro!" said Leon.

Lincoln smiles and watches his sister enjoy her moment. Sam also joins them on stage as well.

After performing five Rock and Roll songs. They finally end they're performance.

"Let's give it up for the birthday girl herself, Luna!" said Kid Rock.

Everyone cheers for her.

When Luna gets down with Sam, she is greeted by a certain ghost musician.

"Hey there snowflake" said Ember.

"Ember! Dude you're here!" said Luna in shock.

"Well duh, there's no way I was gonna miss out on your sweet 16. Kinda reminds me of the one I used to had, well except I didn't perform on a stage with legends" said Ember. "Still you deserve this kid".

Then Luna is shocked to see Hugh and his fiancé Dimartino. "Hello there Luna" said Hugh. "It's good to see you again Luna" said Sirena Dimartino.

It was then that Luna and the rest of the siblings remember the conversation Hugh had with they're dad. He invited Hugh and Dimartino to her birthday.

But when Hugh spoke, he got the attention of the Loud girls and Lynn Sr. They all spot Hugh and rush towards him, but they get stopped in place by Luna and Leni.

"Guys! Please let the man and his fiancé enjoy the party" said Luna.

They were about to respond back, but then they remained silent at what Luna just said.

Luna smiled and turned towards Hugh and Sirena. "Thanks you Luna" said Sirena. "For a minute there. I thought I was gonna be torn apart" said Hugh.

"If they tear you apart, then I'll rip they're hearts out" replied Sirena. The two then share a small kiss. Which was disappointing for the loud girls.

Lynn Sr was about to say something in British. But he's pulled away by Rita. The other girls also had to leave them alone.

Then they all hear a horn and turn around to see a truck with a trailer backing up. Leon was leading it and standing in front of the covered trailer was the Cake Boss himself, Buddy Valastro!

"How's everybody doing here?" said Buddy with a microphone. They all cheer in response.

"First of all. I wanna say happy birthday to the Rock Star Heroine!" said Buddy. They all cheer for Luna.

"And finally, this was the one thing you're dad suggested. Now, who wants to eat some cake?" said Buddy.

They all cheered in response.

Buddy with Leon, Sergei and Neil reveal what was under.

Everyone is speechless. A Giant cake. And it looks like Luna's Axe!

"Whoa Dudes!" said Luna in astonishment.

"This cake may have some purple frosting and everything on it is edible but the real flavor is inside. It's all chocolate!" said Buddy.

Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily smiled. But they were halted by they're parents. They had to calm down.

Buddy and some of his crew start slicing the cake's parts and giving it to the party goers including the bands.

Luna eats her slice and looks at all the guests.

Luna sees Sam, her band mates, Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Jackie, Mandee, Teri, Miguel, Fiona, Jordan, Tabby, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Clyde, Penelope, her music's teacher, Ember, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Pop-Pop, Myrtle, Diane Spellman, The Pokémon, Courage, Matt Horner, Randy Cunningham, Morgan, The Dancing Fish crew, Chunk, Ben Tennyson, Charmcaster, Some members of KND, the Canterlot High girls, The Santiago's and Casagrande's.

Luna was amazed at the guest list. She was also shocked to see Hierarch Artanis and Alexei Stukov were there.

Then it was time to see what some of everyone got for her. She knows Neil got her the entire Stadium for the day.

Leni gave her a new outfit to wear. A purple jacket. White shirt with black stripes. Knee ripped jeans and purple, black strapped boots.

Sunset's gift is a speaker device that can attach itself to her headphones and play music that comes from her phone. It can make itself sound louder on command.

Timmy and Poof both chipped in to give Luna a new drum set. This one they both found in Fairy world. It can also play the drums on its own by voice command.

Linka's gift is a framed picture of a painting. The painting was Luna in the middle, on her left was Luna Frost and on the right is Demon Luna. With the words at the bottom saying, the first of the three and the first Royal Defender.

Leon and Sergei were planning to give Luna her gift on the following day. Which made everyone groan in annoyance.

Sam gives her present to Luna. But before Luna opens it, Sam whispers in her ear. "I suggest you open it when you and I are alone, in your room" said Sam.

Luna blushes and looks at Sam with a smirk. "Okay babe" said Luna.

Martin presented a tablet as his gift. Victor's gift is a new laptop, it's also linked in with FutureTech's communications.

Gyro presented Luna with a book of Legion based spells and summons. It would be useful when she turns into Demon Luna.

Hugh and Dimartino both gave her an album of all the songs of Queen and a history book on British Rock star history.

The Louds all gave they're gifts to her.

A Black rock star style Bass from Lori.

A new acoustic guitar from Luan.

Black fingerless gloves with skulls on them from Lucy.

Some black skull bracelets from Lynn Jr.

A set of new guitar picks from Lola.

Guitar repair kit from Lisa.

Another electric guitar, but this one had the British flag on it from Lynn Sr.

Fluffy Corgi slippers from Rita.

A Taxidermy Lizard playing the guitar? Obviously from Lana.

To Luna these gifts were also cool. Then Gwen approached her.

"My gift to you, is something I've seen when I was in kindergarten" said Gwen. She gave Luna the present.

Luna opens it and sees "It's an egg?" said Luna. Everyone looks confused by the egg.

"Go ahead. Break it open" said Gwen with a smirk.

Luna looks at the egg confused and taps on it with her ice powers. The egg starts to crack and coming out was a Chicken sized Dragon plush. With black Rockstar shades.

It looked kinda cute, especially when it chirps. "Wow Mom, what is it?" asked Luna.

"That is a Chicken Drago. Only 23 were ever made, I was able to find this one and ask Martin to use Nanotechnology to make some modifications" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I still don't know why you wanted to modify something that's already fine" replied Martin.

"So, besides being cute. What the heck does it do?" asked Sam. "Wait for it" said Gwen.

The little toy starts to flap its wings. It then shoots into the sky like a rocket and transform in flight.

It grows to be man-sized, large dragon wings, robotic limbs and breathes fire. But this Chicken Drago has some rock and roll features on it. Kiss make up, Long rock star hair and a Mohawk and is playing an electric guitar.

It then reverts back to its puny form and lands in the arms of Luna and it chirps again. Everyone is shocked at what they just saw.

Neil passes out from the sight. Luna looks at the plush and hugs it tightly with a blank expression. "This thing is awesome" Luna whispers.

Lincoln was happy that Luna got all of these great gifts. Lincoln looks down at his box and sighs.

Luna opens a lot of presents, which involve anything rock and roll style or some new clothes.

Then she realizes, there was one gift she didn't open. She looks around and spots Lincoln holding it. But she also sees the sad expression he has.

Luna sits next to Lincoln. "So, this is your gift to me bro?" said Luna with a smile. Lincoln looks to Luna with a sad expression.

Luna then puts her hadn on his shoulder. "What's wrong Lincoln?"

"I'm sorry Luna. It's just, these other gifts are way better than mine. Even this stadium. I don't know if you're gonna like my present to you" said Lincoln.

Luna did not want to disappoint him. So she takes the box. "Come on bro, let's see what you got for me" said Luna.

Lincoln only looks with nervousness at what she was opening.

Luna opens the gift and sees a silver chained necklace and a locket. The locket was the shape of her Axe and it was also made of silver.

Luna then opens the locket and sheds some tears, tears of joyful memories.

On one side of the locket was a picture of Lincoln 11 and Luna 15 rocking out together at the SMOOCH Concert and on the other part of the locket was a picture of Lincoln 4 and Luna 8 hugging each other.

Luna smiles and then looks to Lincoln. "Oh Lincoln, this is the best gift ever" said Luna. She then hugs Lincoln tightly and cries.

Lincoln returns the hug and smiles. "Happy Birthday Luna" said Lincoln. "Thanks little bro" said Luna.

Everyone watches at the touching scene. Lincoln and Luna are truly the only two siblings who share the best of moments together.

They all continue they're fun having one hell of a time at Luna's 16th Birthday!

"By the way, what is your gift to Luna?" asked Neil.

"You'll find out tomorrow" said Leon and Sergei.

To be continued …..

**And there it is folks. The Birthday of Luna Spellman, added some other guests since they are friends with her, sort of. The Chicken Drago egg was an idea from the Total Dramarama episode Sharing is Caring, it looked pretty cool. And what is the gifts from Sam, Sergei and Leon? That's for next time.**

**Please Review and tell me what you all think.**


	72. Ch72 New Stuff

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 72: New Stuff**

(Spellman Estate)

Now as we know two chapters ago, the Spellman kids said that they can't go back to school until the infestation of Hornets and Rats has been cleansed, so they can spend some more time relaxing and having fun.

Lisa on the other hand has no intention of doing so and decides to take a small trip to FutureTech and see if they need any help with they're inventions.

And we're back to the now.

Neil is in the kitchen making breakfast. The exact time is now 6 am. Neil starts cooking pancakes for breakfast. Then he hears some footsteps coming down the stairs. "That's weird, I thought they would rather sleep in today' he says in his thoughts.

Lincoln comes down stairs, with a new look. He is now wearing blue jeans with a brown belt, it has a Terran Dominion insignia on it. His white shoes now with some red laces and a few blue decals on the side. An orange polo with the logo of Raynor's Raiders with a red sleeveless jacket/Hoodie. He still has the necklace that he and Jordan have since they're first date.

"Love the new look son" said Neil. Lincoln gets a plate and some pancakes. "Thanks dad, I've been doing some studying on Dominion logistics, you never know when those Hybrid will return" said Lincoln.

"That's my boy. Fighting for the greater good" said Neil. All of a sudden, they hear another pair of footsteps.

It was Sunset Shimmer. She is now wearing a pink shirt with her logo on it. a black leather jacket with some silver linings on the edges. A pink skirt with black straps and gold buttons. Black heeled boots also with some black and gold straps. A pink skirt with black shorts underneath. She's also wearing pink bracelets that also have her symbol.

"Breakfast looks nice" said Sunset. She then notices Lincoln and his looks. "Cool style bro" said Sunset.

"Thanks, same with you sis" said Lincoln.

Then Timmy arrives. Wearing a pink buttoned short sleeve jacket with a white polo inside. Blue pants. White shoes with pink laces and blue linings and of course his signature pink hat.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one thinking of changing my outfit" said Timmy.

"I'm gonna guess the others will come down with new clothes styles as well" said Neil.

And he was right. Leni arrives wearing blue knee length pants. Sea foam green shoes that are almost similar to Lori's if you don't count the small butterfly logo on it. A sea foam green strapless top with a black sleeves shirt inside. She still has her earrings and sunglasses.

"Look at my new look guys!" said Leni. "Looking good sis" said Sunset. "Did you notice ours?" asked Timmy as he's eating a pancake.

"Wow! We're looking stylish today" said Leni.

Then Linka arrives with Courage. Linka is now wearing an orange blouse with a red jacket sleeveless jacket that bears the logo of the Heaven's Devils. Her signature blue skirt, only with black shorts underneath and orange ballerina like shoes with white socks. Also an orange hairclip on her hair.

"You look so pretty Linka!" said Leni.

"She's right, you look like the even prettier version of what I look like" said Lincoln.

"Thanks you guys. Also Courage is still sleepy, but for some reason he wanted to come down with me" replied Linka.

They then notice that Courage was gone and fell asleep on the couch. They all chuckle at this.

"Only one more person missing" said Lincoln.

Soon they hear some footsteps come down the stairs. Entering the kitchen was the now 16 year old Luna.

Sporting the clothes she was given from her birthday.

Purple long sleeve jacket. White shirt with black stripes. Knee ripped blue jeans with her white belt. Purple boots with black straps. Black bracelets with small spikes and black fingerless gloves.

"Whoa!" they all say. "Looking good there Lunes" said Neil.

"Thanks Daddy-O. Decided to try out the new duds for today" said Luna.

"Gotta admit, you look like a new rock star in that" said Sunset.

"I do feel even different now" said Luna.

"I'll say, pretty sure Sam will love the new look too" said Timmy. "Guys got a point" said Linka.

"16 and already looking like a responsible person" said Neil.

"Also, what did Uncles Leon and Sergei say about the late birthday gift?" said Luna. "I have no clue either, they sent me a text this morning, said something about meet us outside after breakfast" replied Neil.

"Well, we better get to eating" said Luna. "Also, why haven't you changed your look?"

Neil was dressed with a brown jacket, blue polo inside, blue pants with brown strapped on shoes and a belt with the logo of Deathwing.

"Okay, the belt is new" said Timmy.

"Well, I'm comfortable with whatever style I'm still using" said Neil. "The belt was custom made from someone online".

Then Gwen comes down with Lily in her arms.

Technically Gwen is still sporting the same look from the first time they met her. Lily is now wearing a indigo shirt with skirt and her diaper underneath. Also black shoes.

"It was not easy trying to find something for this little lady to wear" said Gwen. "Also love the new looks guys".

"Thanks mom" they all respond. "I'm okay with what I wear" said Neil. Gwen approaches Neil and kisses him. "And I'm okay with it" replied Gwen.

They all start eating they're breakfast. After eating they all decide to head outside and see if Leon and Sergei were there.

And they were. "Hey guys" said Leon. The rest of the family approach them. "Alright dudes. What's this all about?" said Luna.

"Yeah, yesterday you guys said you have a surprise gift for Luna" said Neil.

"Indeed we have" said Sergei. "And here it is" said Leon.

They all see a vintage Volkswagen Beetle. "A bug?" said Lincoln.

Then someone comes out of it. Danny from Count's Customs (Counting Cars). "Danny?" they all say in shock.

"What up Spellman's!" said Danny. "Whoa man!" said Luna. "The last time we saw you was when i was getting my driver's license" said Leni.

"And I'm here now to help Luna with her driver's license" said Danny.

Luna looks at Leon and Sergei. "Is that why I found a book on driving on my bed last night?" said Luna.

"You're welcome" replied Leon and Sergei. "Well, come on rock star. Let's see how you drive!" said Danny with a check board.

Luna looks to her family and Neil. They all nod for her to go. "I think you're ready Luna" said Neil.

Luna smiles and heads into the beetle. "We'll see you guys when she's done" said Danny. "Wish me luck dudes!" said Luna.

They then start with driving off and it goes smoothly.

The family just watches as Luna drives off into Royal Woods.

"You guys got her a car didn't you?" said Neil to Leon and Sergei. "Pretty much" replied Leon. "We both pitched in on it" said Sergei.

"Obviously you guys got her a car" said Leni. "I wonder what it looks like" said Timmy. "It needs to match Luna's style though" said Sunset.

Lincoln could tell from the smiles coming from Leon and Sergei that they already have that part covered.

"So, what do you guys wanna do before they get back?" asked Leon. "We ate not playing chess again" said Neil.

"That's because you're terrible at it" said Sergei. "Maybe we can play some Jengga" said Leni.

"Sounds like a good idea" said Gwen. They all head inside and occupy themselves until Luna gets back.

After one hour of waiting they suddenly hear the sound of a car horn. But it also interrupts the game they were playing.

"Oh come on!" yelled Neil. "Yeah! We won!" yelled Timmy and Linka.

They all head outside and see the Volkswagen beetle arrive. Luna comes out with Danny and both of them have smiles.

"She passes dude!" said Danny. "She performed well on her first try and no problems in parallel parking".

"This is awesome dudes!" said Luna. Danny then hands her, her driver's license.

"Congrats Luna!" said Sunset.

"You passed!" said Linka.

"Proud of ya sis" said Lincoln.

"Now we're both in the driving stick" said Leni.

"All you need now is a ride" said Timmy.

"Yeah! This is so cool!" said Luna.

Leon, Sergei and Danny smile. "Thanks for this awesome late birthday gift guys" said Luna. "Actually this was my gift to you and you passed it" said Danny.

"The gift from me and Sergei is something else" said Leon. The two of them head to the garage and head inside.

All of a sudden they hear an engine revving, coming out is a purple Chevrolet Impala Lowrider with ice white streaks on the door.

"Wha?! Wha?! What in the bloody hell?!" said Luna in shock. The rest of the family are just stunned by the car.

"Now that is one sweet ride!" said Lincoln.

Leon and Sergei get out of the car. "All we did was find this beauty on sale online" said Leon.

"We did some inspection and some modifications" said Sergei.

They then toss the keys to Luna. She grabs them and sees the keys have a British symbol on them. "She's all yours kid" said Leon and Sergei.

Luna smiles and hugs her two uncles. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alrighty then. Guess I should be on my way" said Danny. "Gotta get back and see what the whoel thing about a motor bike is all about back at the shop".

Danny drives off in the beetle. They all wave goodbye to him. 'I'm pretty sure he'll be back to teach Sunset' Neil said in his thoughts.

"So, how about we all go and have a ride in the town" said Luna.

They all cheered in agreement and hopped into they're rides.

Neil gets into his Black Mercedes.

Gwen into her Black Mustang with Sunset and Lily.

Lincoln and Linka ride the Vulture Bike.

Leni inside her Ford Edsel.

Luna in her new ride, the Chevrolet Impala.

And Leon and Sergei came with they're ……. Tiger Tank?

"You guys are going in that?" said Neil. "It's a good ride! Don't judge it!" said Leon.

"Okay then, let's ride people!" said Neil.

They all rev up they're engines and take off, into Royal Woods.

(Royal Woods downtown)

As they drive into the town they spot Lori and Luan inside Vanzilla driving off to another birthday gig. "We'll show them my new ride when they' wanna hang out" said Luna.

They all make they're stop at Greenwich Pizza. "Alright, let's go and have lunch" said Neil.

They all head inside and order a large pepperoni pizza and enjoy they're lunch.

Later, they all decide to head back home. Though Luna wanted to go and see Sam.

Just then Sunset got a text message from her friends at Canterlot high.

"Looks like Pinkie Pie is having a sleepover at her place" said Sunset.

"You can go Sunset. Spend some time with your friends, but you need to pack for the whole thing" said Neil.

"Thanks dad" replied Sunset.

Meanwhile Luna arrives at Sam's place. She heads to the door and rings the doorbell.

Sam opens the door and looks in shock to see her girlfriend with a new look. "Whoa Lunes! You look sick!" said Sam.

"Thanks Sammy" replied Luna. She then moves to the side and Sam sees the car. "Huh, I knew your uncles were getting you a car, but this is also sick! Up to eleven!" said Sam.

"Oh, I also brought the gift you gave me. I haven't opened it yet, but I am curious" said Sam.

"I told you, when we're alone. At your place, then we can open it" said Sam. Luna then remembers. "Well, my Roomie Sunset is gonna be having a sleepover at her friends place, how about you and me go there right now" said Luna.

Sam also smiles deviously. "Oooh! Now you're speaking my language babe" said Sam.

They both share a kiss and head into her Car, but first Sam had to go tell her parents where she was going.

(Spellman Estate)

The two girls make it inside and see that everyone was busy with their own things. Luna and Sam sneak into her room.

They did not know that Neil saw them pass by him. "I could only guess they're going to see the gift Sam gave her" Neil says to himself.

Inside the room. Luna already sees that Sunset has already left, judging by the loss of some of Sunset's clothes.

"Alright Sam, what is in the box anyway?" asked Luna. "How about you open it up" replied Sam with a devious smile.

Luna removes the wrapping and then she opens the box and sees inside were Blue and Purple fluffy handcuffs.

Luna blushes and looks at Sam. Both of them smile deviously at each other. Luna locks the door and she starts making out with her girlfriend.

The Demon crown wakes up and gets shocked at what it sees and teleports away, to give them some privacy.

(Meanwhile, in another world)

The Guardian Gyro looks around a destroyed school, known as Beacon.

He morphs into a raven and flies to the top of the tower. He morphs back and looks at the Grimm Dragon that has been petrified.

Gyro then sense the presence of another energy that was once there. He then brings out an orb.

The orb glows and starts absorbing gold colored ashes and contains all of it. Gyro then touches the orb and then speaks to it.

"Do not worry Pyrrha Nikkos, I will make sure you will return" said Gyro, he then transforms back into a raven and flies off again.

He flies into the skies and looks down. He spots many Grimm wandering around the place. Gyro then spots the floating arena with Grimm Griffon's.

He casts a Ley Line Seal on them. The Grimm are now frozen in place, Gyro morphs back and sees the remains of an orange haired girl, or better yet Robot Girl.

"Hmm, very interesting. Something happened here, and I could only guess it was the cause of Salem's insurgents!" said Gyro.

He then pulls out another orb and contains the parts of the girl inside. "You will be restored. I will see what Martin can do" said Gyro, he then flies off and into a portal.

(Cue theme song "Let's just live by Jeff Will ft. Casey Lee Williams)

To be continued …..

**Now we know what Leon and Sergei's gift** **was for Luna. And the one that Sam was planning as well. I hope you all like the RWBY thing, because that will be next chapter. Leave a review.**


	73. Ch73 Remnants

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 73: Remnants**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is listening to his headphones and filing out some old blueprints that are no longer needed.

But he doesn't know that someone has entered the room. As he's about to finally clean up the table, a bunch of human like parts are in front of him, including an orange haired girl face.

Martin looks to the parts and screams like a girl. And right in front of him was Gyro. And he screams again.

Gyro then removes his headphones. "Would you stop your screaming man! Seriously!" said Gyro.

Martin then looks at the parts on his table. "W-What the hell is that?!" said Martin in fear. "Better yet, who did you kill and what did you do?!"

Gyro pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay first of all, I didn't kill anyone, secondly I've done worse things than just this and finally she's not human, she's a robot, or android or something robotic" said Gyro.

"So, why did you scar me with this?" asked Martin. "I want you to put this girl back together again" said Gyro. "You think you can do that?"

Martin looks to the robot and all of the severed parts. "I think I can, but I'm gonna need help with it though" said Martin. "I mean, this thing is way below FutureTech level and also above FutureTech level".

"So, can you do it?" asked Gyro. Martin looks to him with a serious look. "Yes, yes I can".

"Good, also keep this a secret from the Spellman's. If you want more information about what the heck is going on. Wait for me to come back or call me if she's up and running again" replied Gyro. "And if others are getting involved in rebuilding her, make sure they keep the secret as well".

Martin nodded and watched the Guardian leave. "Wait" said Martin. "Where are you going?"

Gyro turns to him and holds the orb with golden dust. "I have a life to restore" replied Gyro.

(A few hours later)

Pyrrha opens her eyes. She then realizes what happened. Grimm attacking the school, the death of Penny, Cinder killing the fall maiden, she kissed Jaune and finally Cinder killed her.

Pyrrha gets up from the bed and realizes she was still in her outfit, the same one since she came to Beacon.

She looks around and sees the entire room. It seemed more like a tower, but surrounded by books and odd artifacts.

The main doors open and Gyro enters. Pyrrha enters combat stance.

Gyro sees this and sighs. "Well, that's one way to greet the person who brought you back to life, Pyrrha Nikos" replied Gyro. He then places her weapon and shield onto the ground.

"W-Who are you? W-Where am i?" asked Pyrrha as she calms down. "What happened to Beacon? My friends?"

Gyro uses magic to conjure up a tea pot and a table with chairs. Gyro sits on the chair and motions her to join him.

Pyrrha was a little suspicious about him and his powers, but he seems trustworthy.

After a long discussion.

"And that's all that happened. Currently right now, Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora are inbound for Haven along with Qrow Branwen" said Gyro. "You must be a bit confused about this, but I assure you-"

"I understand" She interrupted him. "I'm sorry what?" said Gyro in confusion. "I know that this is the journey they must take on their own and I know that I must accomplish a new path if I wish to return to my friends" said Pyrrha with a smile.

Gyro was shocked by this. "Well, that was unexpected. I should also inform you that your severed friend Penny is currently being rebuilt by on of my dimensional allies" said Gyro.

Pyrrha nods and looks upset. "I really didn't think she was an android. At first I thought I killed her, but even though I feel bad for dismantling her, I am glad that she is being looked upon" said Pyrrha. "So, what am I to do now?"

"Well, as you already know, that Ozpin was planning to give you the full powers of the fall maiden, which was completely unsuccessful" said Gyro. "I was thinking, of training you to become a Guardian for the world of Remnant".

"You mean, like a protector?" asked Pyrrha. "Exactly, you will be given some powers similar to the fall maiden and perhaps some other enhanced powers that could be a match to that of the other maiden's" replied Gyro.

He then spots her weapon. "And it appears you already have combat skills, since you are a huntress" said Gyro.

Pyrrha stands up with the guardian and shake hands. "I look forward to my training sir" said Phyrra.

"You can either call me master, sir or guardian" said Gyro. "Also I don't know how long you'll have to wait until you return home".

"It's alright, as long as I can become an even better ally for them. I will be patient, for my home and my friends" said Pyrrha. Gyro was impressed by her devotion. "Now that is the qualities of a guardian I'm looking for".

(2 Days later)

For the past 2 days, Martin along with Victor, Twilight Sparkle and Mary Test have been doing whatever they can to restoring the broken robot Penny.

It was a very complicated procedure, some of them had no clue how to properly repair her. But after 2 days, it was a success.

And we are in the now.

A pair of eyes open and scan the room. "I am awake" said Penny. Martin comes into view and he shines a flashlight to her face. "Seems you are Penny" replied Martin.

Penny then sits up and looks around, she sees that she was finally repaired. Then she spots Victor, Twilight and Mary who are waving at her.

Penny smiles, gets off the bed and stands up. "Salutations friends! My name is Penny!" she greeted them.

"Yes, we were already informed after Gyro brought you in here, well in pieces that is" said Martin.

"So, you were the one who fixed me. Didn't my creator and Atlas come for me?" said Penny with both curiosity and concern.

"I think its best we contact Gyro and tell him that you're awake now" said Martin.

While Martin makes the call, Twilight and Mary try and make Penny feel comfortable.

(A few hours later)

A Portal opens in the lab and coming out was Gyro and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha is still wearing her armor, but she has a white sleeveless shirt underneath, with a golden armor like skirt with red shorts underneath, her signature gold metal boots, black gloves that reach her elbows and hand armor as well as shoulder and forearm armor painted in gold and her gold crown on her forehead. She has her weapons strapped to her back.

When Penny sees her she rushes to Pyrrha and hugs her tightly. "Oh Pyrrha! It is good to see you my friend who is also Ruby's friend!" said Penny.

"Umm. Thank you, also …. Can you let me go ….. Penny!" said Pyrrha with concern. She is an android, with incredible strength.

Penny realizes this and lets her go. "My apologies Pyrrha Nikkos, I completely forgot that you already know about me being a robot" said Penny.

"Yes, well about that. I want to say I'm sorry for accidently killi-, I mean destroying you" said Pyrrha.

Penny smiles and places a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright Pyrrha Nikkos, I know you feel bad for what happened and I know it wasn't you're doing. I could feel that someone wanted it to happen" said Penny.

Pyrrha smiles and hugs Penny, she returns the hug but not too tight.

"Now that all is forgiven, we should find our other friends and tell them of our return" said Penny, but she is stopped by Pyrrha.

Penny looks at her confused. "What is wrong Pyrrha?" asked Penny.

"It's just, something happened to us, while we were out of consciousness" said Pyrrha with a few tears.

"I do not understand. I cannot gain consciousness" said Penny. "Let us explain to you what is currently in motion right now" said Gyro.

After they explain to Penny about what happened, she was confused and sad by this information.

"So, I cannot rejoin my friend Ruby or help her on this journey to Haven?" asked Penny.

"I'm afraid so Penny, this is a journey they must go on they're own. But I assure you, that you and Pyrrha will return. When the time is right and when something dire will happen" replied Gyro.

Penny was a bit upset that she couldn't be part of the adventure, but she knows just like Pyrrha, that they have to prepare for whatever situation comes and then they will reunite with they're friends.

"If that is what must be done. Then I will be patient as well and improve myself for any evil disaster" said Penny.

They were all happy that she was okay with this. Then Penny became upset again. "Why didn't the Atlas army come and get me?"

Gyro stood up from his seat. "When I got there to the remains of Beacon, I saw some large aircraft that looked like they belong to Atlas. All they were doing was scouting the area, they didn't even go anywhere near the floating arena" said Gyro. "I believe, after you were revealed that day. They didn't want to approach you or do anything".

"So, currently Atlas is the one kingdom whose trust is slowly dwindling" said Gyro. "And it does not look good for your other friend Weiss Shcnee" said Gyro.

"Okay, I understand. I must thank you, all of you. For restoring me and my memories" said Penny.

"It's what we do and the guardian wanted to help you out" replied Martin. "You were not an easy fix" said Victor.

"All of your algorithms were a bit complicated to go through" said Mary. "Whoever made you wanted to make you the perfect daughter or something" said Twilight.

"Well, it is true" said Penny. Then she looks at Martin. "What?" said Martin. "You restored me with your friends. I keep remembering your voice telling me to return to life, you were determined to bring me back" said Penny.

Martin was a little confused by her. "Umm, your welcome" said Martin. "Can I call you …. Father?" asked Penny with her innocent eyes.

They all felt like a glass window was broken. "Wait what?!" said Martin in shock. "This just got unexpected" said Mary. "Oh my" said Twilight. "Congrats man" said Victor.

"I'm sorry if that offended you. it's just I remember my scanners saw you sitting by me and looking through all the schematics of my parts, you were determined to bring me back. Like a father would" said Penny.

This was a little awkward for Martin, but Penny was just a teenage girl. Who almost looked like a preschooler.

Martin sighed, he then looks to Gyro who has no clue what the hell he should do.

"Okay Penny, I guess you can call me dad" said Martin. "Yay!" said Penny. She then hugs Martin tightly.

"Can you not hug me like this? I might pass out from the lack of oxygen!" said Martin.

Penny then lets him go. "Sorry father, I'm just so happy" said Penny. Martin breathes heavily. "It's okay Penny" said Martin.

Then something came into her head. "What about my weapon adjustments?" asked Penny.

Martin, Twilight, Mary and Victor smile. "Let's do a test run".

"But first, let's change your look" said Twilight. Penny realizes she is still wearing the clothes she wore from before.

"Is there something wrong with what I wear?" asked Penny. "Nothing wrong, you just need a new look" said Mary.

The two girls along with Pyrrha lead Penny to another room. "Well, I guess that just leaves us guys here" said Gyro. Martin and Victor also agree.

An hour later, the girls return with Penny and her new outfit.

She is still wearing her overall's/dress only with blue color instead of green. With a black and blue long sleeve shirt inside that bares the logo of FutureTech. Her signature foot wear only now black and blue with black shorts. Fingerless black and blue gloves/ her neck wear also black and blue, but her bow still remains green.

"I do feel different" said Penny. "You actually look nice" said Martin. "Why thank you father" said Penny.

Then they all hear an alarm sound. "Looks like trouble, time for a test run with your skills Penny" said Martin.

"Then I am Combat ready!" said Penny.

(Royal Woods)

They were finally back in school. The pests have been eradicated and all is peaceful.

That is until an alarm is heard throughout the town.

Thank goodness that school has ended for the day. They all head outside and see aircraft flying away from a location and chasing them was a giant black bird with a sinister white mask and red eyes.

"What am I looking at?" said Lincoln. "Some kind of demon bird?" said Jordan.

"Looks like trouble!" said Timmy. "Then let's take it down" said Linka.

They all hop onto they're rides and take off after it. But they get a call from Neil who is in his car.

"Kids! I know you guys wanna go after the giant bird, but right now downtown is about to get torn apart by a monstrous army of ….. Well monsters" said Neil. "We need you guys to get over there now. I'm headed there myself and I think your sisters are there too".

"On it!" they all responded. They all make a hard U-Turn and drive downtown.

"Also Linka, the Terran Dominion is sending you something that could be useful and no it is not the Odin" replied Neil. "Can't wait to see it" said Linka.

(Downtown)

Luna Frost, Daydream Shimmer, Leni Ivy, Volcana, Fire and Ice are battling the monsters with every power they have.

"These things are tough!" said Sunset. "No kidding, they can easily disperse my plant army" said Leni.

"How are we gonna take them down?!" said Dana. "At least the civilians were evacuated form the place" said Becky.

"Where did these freaks come from?!" said Lori. "We'll figure that part out, once we destroy them dudes!" said Luna.

The monsters they are facing come in the forms of Werewolves, Boars, Giant Scorpions and bears.

Then they spot Neil's car make an immediate stop. Neil hops out and hurls an explosive charge at them, but the monsters were unharmed by the explosion.

"Well, that didn't work" said Neil. "We've been trying our powers too. The only thing that can hold them off is either fire or ice" said Susnet.

Some of the monsters are backing away as Luna, Dana, Becky and Lori are hitting them with they're powers.

Then Lincoln and the others arrive. Timmy in the Poof bot, Lincoln as Freezer Burn, Jordan in the Arct mech.

A portal opens above and a Goliath Spartan Mech drops down. Linka smiles and hops inside. "Now this is a ride for battle!" said Linka as she sends a rocket barrage at the monsters.

"We gotta keep pushing them out of the town. Then we can finish them off" said Neil.

Leon and Sergei also arrive with they're tank and start shooting at the monsters. "Load High explosive rounds!" yelled Leon. But before Sergei did Neil stopped them. "Use Incendiary rounds on them! Explosives won't do a thing!" said Neil.

Many of the monsters start backing up from the attacks. But then a gorilla like monsters comes out of the group and charges towards the tank.

"Fire! Keep firing!" yelled Leon. But it was too late, the gorilla goes under the tank and lifts it up. "Oh mien got!" yelled Leon. "Hold on!" said Sergei.

The Gorilla monster roars and throws the tank towards Neil. "This is gonna hurt so much" said Neil. And he's crushed by the upside down tank. "Ow!" said Neil.

They all continue they're attack on the monsters, but it was not easy with an alpha like beast in there as well.

The gorilla monster is about to attack Lincoln. But then it gets impaled by multiple energy blades.

The energy blades lift the gorilla into the air and throws it to the monster group. Leon, Sergei and Neil get out of the tank and from under the tank.

"Okay, who did that?" asked Linka. Then a Bear monster is shot at and falls behind the wolf group.

They all look to a Dropship and inside was a teenage girl with a Coach rifle. Another girl who's making the energy blades float.

They then jump off with Martin, Victor and Gyro. "Sorry we're late, we needed to make sure our new allies are ready for this fight!" said Gyro.

"Whoa dudes!" said Luna.

Pyrrha rushes forward and impales a Beowolf with her rifle now turned spear. She uses her semblance to pull it back and shoot them again.

Penny sends a cascade of blades to all of the Ursa. Slicing they're heads off. Then she uses her blades to fire energy bolts at them.

Victor charges up his powers and sends Tesla electricity towards a Deathstalker.

Gyro sends a runic energy blast knocking back and destroying multiple Borbatusk.

Martin activates his jacket. It then transforms into body armor with blue and white colors. A helmet with force field like visor and arm blasters with leg thrusters.

"Now this is a battle suit!" said Martin. He then locks his blasters and fires an odd barrage of some kind of armament.

Lincoln and the others were confused by this. "Gyro! What the hell are these monsters?!" said Neil.

Pyrrha kills a Borbatusk that was about to attack Lori. "They are called Beasts of Grimm, they are not from your world. They are from ours. But how they got here is something we have no clue either!" said Pyrrha. She then rolls under an Ursa and slices it in half with her weapon. "Also my name is Pyrrha Nikkos".

Penny spins around and slashes multiple Beowolf's "These monsters are attracted by fear. So when the alarm was triggered everyone in town must've been scared for what was happening. Therefore leading the Grimm to this peaceful place" said Penny. "Salutations everyone! My name is Penny!"

"Okay, seems we've been all introduced. But why aren't some of our attacks working and why are your attacks effective?!" said Lincoln. "That's what we all wanna know" said Timmy.

"Perhaps it is because of the dust we have and our semblances as well" said Penny.

"I'm sorry what?" said Leni.

"The Semblance is they're form of power. Though Penny is an android so she's just built to counter Grimm" said Gyro. He then makes a Deathstalker float and then drops it to the ground.

"Also Dust is kinda like the ammo in their world" said Martin as he blasts the head off of an Ursa. "Which is the ammo I'm using".

The Pyrrha pulls out an extra clip of Dust and reloads. She also tosses one to Lincoln.

"That is Dust of ice. Load it into your weapon!" said Pyrrha. She jumps into the air and slices off the Deathstalker's tail, therefor impaling its head.

Lincoln loads the clip and his blaster starts to glow. "Whoa! Did this thing got itself and energy boost?" said Lincoln in shock.

When he fires his icicle shots they impale several Borbatusk and detonate leaving nothing but frozen remains. "Wow! Now that's firepower" said Lincoln.

He then realizes that his blaster no longer has a reload meter. "Umm. I can't reload this thing anymore, but it still has ammo" said Lincoln.

"I think your experiencing what I'm experiencing as well. The dust enhanced the FutureTech weaponry and therefore you have limitless rounds!" said Martin. He flies up, grabs a leaping Beowolf and throws it to the ground for Gyro to disintegrate it.

"Cool!" said Lincoln. He proceeds to fire an all-out ice assault on the Grimm. Penny then gives Linka and Jordan some Dust ammo clips.

They were both given Dust of fire and they send an all-out barrage of fiery dust ammo rounds towards the Grimm. Destroying them.

When Lincoln creates an area of Ice fog, the fog affects Luna and Dana who suddenly feel a boost to they're powers.

"Whoa! Looks like we got a boost!" said Dana. "Oh yeah man!" said Luna. They both charge forward and are capable of destroying the Grimm.

Martin gives Lincoln Fire dust ammo as well. Lincoln sets his blaster to fire mode and he sends some flames towards Lori and Becky who also get enhanced by the dust. "Literally awesome!" said Lori. "Time for an inferno!" said Becky.

They all charge forward and continue they're relentless assault against the Grimm. For Pyrrha and Penny, it was almost like they were with they're team again.

Jordan in the Arct Mech picks up Penny and tosses her to the Grimm with her energy blades ready. Becky and Dana cast fire and ice to her as armor and damage enhancements. Penny then impales an Ursa and sends her blades to every direction, impaling all the other Beowolf's.

Pyrrha and Lincoln send out every round they have on the Grimm Deathstalker. Then Luna runs by the scorpion and freezes its feet. Pyrrha tosses her shield to slice off the tail. Lincoln freezes the tail with icicle rounds. Lori then sends a lava blast onto the scorpion's face and Luna and Pyrrha jump into the air and slam they're shield and ice hammer onto the impaled tail, killing the Deathstalker.

They all stand together side by side. The only Grimm still standing was the Gorilla Grimm Beringel and the now returned flying Nevermore.

"Let's finish this guys!" said Lincoln. Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gyro, Martin, Leni, Sunset, Timmy and Linka also join them, and they all make they're advance in the last two Grimm.

Lincoln, Dana and Luna freeze the Beringel's legs and arms. Timmy and Linka send out missiles to its head, stunning the beast. Neil shoots a volcanic meteor, Leon fires a Dust armed Panzershrek rocket launcher and Sergei hurls his thunder hammer, a large explosion is made. The Beringel gets up and looks around.

Sunset flies in and wraps the creature in her energy coils. The Pyrrha lands down and impales the gorilla's head, killing it.

Lori and Becky wraps the Nevermore with fire, making the bird monster roar in pain. Jordan thrust upward and uppercuts it in the beak. The bird falls down to the ground, Victor runs on its back and electrocutes its wings. Martin flies upward and shoots a small explosive on the birds head, the charge explodes. Leni ensnares it to the ground with more spiny vines.

Penny jumps off of Jordan's mech, she gets a boost jump from Martin and with a wink and a smile to the reader. Penny hurdles back to the ground with her magnetic energy blades facing downward and sending a large energy blast. Destroying the Grimm Nevermore.

The battle is over, all of the Grimm are destroyed. The heroes are now panting heavily and looking at each other with smiles.

"You guys want some Shawarma?" asked Neil. "I'm paying". They all agreed and went to the nearest Shawarma place.

They all order they're food and eat. Penny was shocked that she can eat. "I was able to design a cybernetic digestion system as well as a few other technological organ parts" said Martin.

"Can you not say that now? We're eating here" said Gyro. "Sorry, my bad" replied Martin.

"So, Pyrrha, Penny. Where exactly do you girls come from and what the heck is going on?" asked Lincoln. The others also wanted some answers from them.

Pyrrha and Penny looked at Gyro who nods in response.

The two girls then looked at they're new allies. "This is a story that will shock all of you" said Pyrrha.

"So prepare yourselves, for the story of the World of Remnant!" said Penny.

And so they tell them everything there was about they're world. The Grimm, the Dust, the Huntsman, the Faunus, the School's, the Nations and they're friends. Especially what they have all been through and the people who brought them back.

For the Royal Defenders, this was only just the beginning. Until the day comes to make they're venture to Remnant, they must hold the line in the multiverse, and await the Grimm that might return.

Gyro did not tell them about the one who controls the Grimm, he believes they are not ready to know her yet. He just hopes that Ruby and the others, are doing well on their own journey.

But for now, he was looking forward to what adventures Pyrrha and Penny will have in their world and beyond. It was gonna be one heck of an adventure.

To be continued ……

**And there you have it folks. Two characters from the World of Remnant in their world, they will be part of the heroes team, until they return back to they're world. Please leave a review.**


	74. Ch74 Situation Normal and Critical

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 74: Situation Normal and Critical**

(Royal Woods Mall)

Leni had finished her shift at Reiningers, also her day in school is over as well.

Leni, Fiona and Miguel are headed for the food court.

"The big funeral will be coming up soon" said Fiona. "I hope you're not feeling too down about this" said Leni.

"I'm still a little bit upset, but today I'm not thinking about that. There's always time to mourn, mostly when I'm at home. But right now, I just wanna hang out with my two cool friends" replied Miguel.

As they head for the food court, they spot Lori, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Carol, Teri, Jackie and Mandee.

"Hey girls" said Fiona. "Hey guys, shift over? Or is it your break?" asked Jackie.

"The second one" said Miguel. "Well, you're in luck. Because we ordered a lot of food. Courtesy of our dearest coupon wielding friend, Carol" said Lori.

They all pretended to clap like gentle ladies. Afterwards they all share a few laughs. "Seriously though I had no idea I had that coupon in my purse!" said Carol.

"It must've come from the sixteen magazine you were carrying. Must've gotten loose in there" said Whitney.

Then the employee arrives with a food cart of fries, salads and potato chips with dips.

"Now this looks like a lunch we all can't eat alone!" said Dana.

"Perhaps we may join you" they all turn around to see Pyrrha and Penny.

"Pyrrha! Penny!" said Leni, Lori, Dana and Becky. The others were a bit confused by the new comers and they're outfits.

"You guys are totes welcome to join us" said Leni. "Have a seat you guys" said Dana.

Penny and Pyrrha took their seats between Dana and Becky and saw the food.

"If Nora were here, she would demand pancakes" said Pyrrha. "And Ruby would mostly want sweets, like cookies" said Penny. The two of them laugh a bit.

"So, who the heck are you guys?" asked Carol. "You two look like, not from here" said Mandee.

"And that you are correct, so salutations fellow teens. My name is Penny McKenzie, you can say that I was adopted by Martin McKenzie, head of FutureTech" said Penny.

They were shocked at what she just said. And what she just explained. 'Did not know Martin adopted someone' Carol said to her thoughts.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikkos. I am the apprentice of the Guardian" said Pyrrha. "So, you two are like from another world or something?" said Teri.

"That we are, we are from a world of monsters and huntsman and many, many secrets!" said Penny.

"Also, where are your younger siblings, including Sunset" said Pyrrha.

"Well, they're all at the park having a Pokémon battle together" said Leni. "Same with some of my little sisters" said Lori. "Though I think Luan is here with Benny, they're trying to get back together".

"Aww, well that's sweet" said Leni. "Anyway, we wanna know all about the newcomer heroes" said Fiona.

Penny and Pyrrha began telling them all of the things they have done in their world of Remnant and what happened to them and how they ended up there in they're world.

They were amazed at the amazing and yet dangerous adventures they all went through and the amazing friends they have, especially the one called Jaune Arc, which got the girls interested.

"So, you have a crush in this Jaune Arc guy?" asked Whitney. "Yes, yes I do. Though he would rather chase Weiss than me" said Pyrrha.

"Girl you need to tell him how much you feel about him. And we already know about the whole Weiss doesn't like him thing" said Lori.

"I actually did and that was the last time I saw him, or better yet. The last time we saw each other" said Pyrrha with an uncomfortable tone,

They all felt bad for her. She got to kiss the boy she ahd a crush on, but she never got the chance to let him know how she truly feels. But she knows that he feels the same.

"It's a shame you guys can't return back to your world and help your friends" said Jackie.

"It's okay, we know that they have they're own path to take and we have ours" replied Penny.

"By the way, how are you eating if you're a robot?" asked Carol.

"To be precise I am an android built by Atlas robotics. I was built to act like a teenager and combat Grimm. My ability to consume is because of my new father Martin. He was able to construct mechanical organs that function like human organs and it feels amazing!" said Penny with glee.

"So, you can eat" said Fiona.

"Yes" said Penny.

"Sleep?" said Whitney.

"Like a baby" said Penny.

"Use the restrooms?" said Mandee.

"Indeed" said Penny.

"Get a head ache?" said Fiona.

"From time to time, but only if I get over stressed and less focused" said Penny.

"Breathe air?" asked Teri.

"I have the ability to shut down that function so I may survive space" replied Penny.

"Is there anything else we should know about you?" asked Jackie.

"Well, I have the ability to control the my hovering ion energy blades that come from my back, I can leap great distances, I can either analyze the situation or improvise, strength that will rival even the strongest of Grimm and my father said that my metallic parts and skin is made out of an alloy forged from something called Vibranium mixed with Adamantium" said Penny. "I still don't know what either of those things are".

They were once again shocked by her abilities, the metal indestructability was a question though.

"Also, shouldn't you two be, I don't know. Training?" asked Lori.

"The Guardian said that I can have a break for today" replied Pyrrha.

"Same with my father, he wanted me to make some new teenager friends" said Penny.

"Though, I don't know why we're taking a break for today, he said something about a villains board" said Pyrrha.

"We've heard of it from my dad" said Leni. "It has something to do with a bunch of Villains throughout the multiverse being on a major roster list, to see whose top villain and who's the lowest".

Some of them were confused by this, especially Pyrrha and Penny.

"So, who's on top?" asked Fiona.

"Lord Dominator is on top, second goes to Lord Hollow and Dad is third place. I don't remember the others after that. They were way too many" said Leni.

Miguel then looks to his watch, same with Fiona. "Well, with that being said. Looks like our lunch break is over" said Miguel. He then gets up and looks to his watch again. "We better get going before Ms. Carmichael starts talking about empty boxes!"

"See you guys later" said Leni. They all waved goodbye to Leni, Fiona and Miguel.

"So, since you two are here. How about we go shopping for some clothes?" said Jackie.

"I think that sounds wonderful. Good thing the Guardian gave me some gold for my day off of training. I hope it's acceptable here" said Pyrrha.

"For that we're gonna need to bring you to a pawnshop" said Lori.

"My father gave me a large amount of cash, he said it was a celebration for the success in manufacturing dust ammo" said Penny.

"Well then, let's go shopping ladies!" said Teri. They all cheered with agreement.

"Can we stay away from places with magnets?" said Penny nervously.

(Meanwhile somewhere in the Nexus)

Gyro and Lord Dominator are looking at the villain's board.

"This cannot be good" said Gyro worriedly.

"Usually I don't really care about this" said Dominator. "But seeing someone overpower Hollow to second place is dang scary!"

On the screen is the villain's board.

No. 1 on the board: Lord Deandra Dominator. Villainess (formerly). Wiped out twelve dozen galaxies of life using the world eater. Danger level: Extremely dangerous.

"I love myself" said Lord Dominator. "But I'm trying to change for the better".

They looked at third place.

No. 3 on the board: Lord Hollow Cabal. Villain, Emperor, Sith Lord. Took over the entire Battleborn Universe, Decimated ten planets with the Death star and Star Killer Base, trained by Darth Vader, wielder of the Infinity Gauntlets and known to torment or kill his foes. Danger Level: Critically Dangerous.

"Hollow is not gonna like this" said Gyro. They then focus on who was number two on the board.

No. 2 on the board: Spinel. Unknown.

This was a concern and it had a blurry image that kept shifting.

"Whoever this person is, must be up to something right now. But what?" said Gyro.

"Odd, the board doesn't do this. Does it predict a new villain coming?" asked Dominator.

"On most occasions, yes. But whoever this is, must be as dangerous as you and Hollow. I just hope he hasn't seen this. He would flip out!" said Gyro.

"Maybe he hasn't seen it yet" said Dominator.

A Dom-bot arrives to them. "Lord Dominator, we could not get any transmission from Lord Hollow Cabal. It appears he might not be in the multiverse or he is cloaking himself somewhere" said the Dom-Bot.

"Well, this can't be good" said Gyro. "How? He never shuts down his communication system. He always answers anything that's on the immortal council line" said Dominator.

"Then something must've happened" said Gyro with concern.

And something did!

(Three hours earlier. Another universe)

A lone star destroyer flies through space like it's looking for something.

An officer approaches Hollow who is looking out of the window on the bridge. "My Lord, Scanners show no sign of our target" said the officer.

Hollow doesn't respond. Instead he uses the force to throw the officer towards one of the Storm Troopers who just came in with Hollow's coffee.

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES! FIND THIS SPINEL PERSON NOW! SCAN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE IF YOU HAVE TO! WE ARE NOT LEAVING!" yelled the Sith Lord. His anger was so powerful almost everyone was getting choked.

Luckily he alms down and everyone goes back to work. "And someone get me some more coffee and donuts now!" yelled Hollow.

Another Storm Trooper leaves the area to do so. Hollow then puts the villain board back up and sees the glitching picture on the second place spot.

"No one takes my rank from me! No one!" Hollow said to himself.

Just then they head an alarm blaring. "Sir, the target. Spinel, we found the villain!" said the Lieutenant.

"Lock the last coordinates and trace the movement!" said Hollow. "And put it on main screen!"

Hollow looks at the screen and sees the flight path of Spinel.

"Where are you going bitch?!" said Hollow. The first location was a place called, The Garden.

Though the movement was moving fast and it looked like it was headed for. The Star Destroyer!

Hollow and the officers looked to the right and spotted a pink star inbound.

"Cease Engines and Reverse! Full Power!" yelled the Lieutenant.

All personnel are scrambling, they even deploy TIE fighter and X-Wings to intercept Spinel, but Hollow just looks to the Starboard window in anger. He then activates his helmet and his light saber and enter a combat stance.

"Get everyone to the escape pods now. We can't reverse the engines in time" said Hollow.

The officers agree and they all evacuate the ship. "But, my lord! What about you?" asked the Lieutenant.

Hollow looked at him with his menacing mask. "I'll be fine. Now go". The officer nods and leaves.

Hollow looks back to the incoming projectile and gets ready. "This is it. Come to me my rival!"

And a bright light is what was left.

To be continued ……

**Looks like Pyrrha and Penny are already making new friends. But what happened to Hollow? Did he make it? Find out next time folks. It's almost time, for the world of Steven Universe to be part of the story people! Leave a review.**

**I watched the Steven Universe Movie. In the next chapter there might be some changes to the actual movie, if you hadn't seen the movie yet, then be warned for some spoilers.**


	75. Ch75 Gem Stones

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 75: Gem stones**

**Warning Spoilers! If you haven't seen the Steven Universe movie, then don't read this yet!**

(FutureTech HQ)

Every vehicle from the Spellman's to Lori as well as Dana and Becky have arrived and they all enter the FutureTech building.

Pyrrha and Penny were with them as well. They had to cut they're time in the mall short because of the urgent call.

"Alright Martin, what the heck is going on?" asked Lincoln.

"The Terran Dominion need our help again?" asked Linka.

"Demon invasion is coming?" asked Luna.

"Something Cataclysmic?" asked Neil.

"Are we doing a time heist?" asked Leon.

But Martin doesn't respond, instead he's just looking at the villain's board.

They all gather around him and also look at the board, and they're faces become shocked at what they see.

Hollow has been knocked down the villain board! From number 2 to number 3.

"This …. This is bad right?!" said Sergei. "Dang right it is" replied Victor.

"Hollow is not gonna be happy" said Lincoln. "One could only imagine what dark thoughts he's thinking right now" said Neil.

"I'm waiting for the Guardian to come here and give us instructions" said Martin.

Then a portal opens out of nowhere and Gyro with Lord Dominator arrives.

"Oh good, your all here" said Gyro. "And I'm gonna guess you all saw the villain's board".

They all nodded. "So, who's the new bad guy or girl?" asked Neil.

Martin clicked the number 2 Villain and only revealed a blurry image, but they could tell there was a smile on it.

No. 2 on the board: Spinel. Unknown.

"Well, that wasn't helpful at all" said Timmy. "Her name sounds like some kind of gem" said Dana. "We did learn about it in science class, we almost got bored form it, until the teacher mentioned gem stones" said Becky.

"So what we're literally facing is a gem like bad guy?" said Lori with confusion. "Seems like it" replied sunset.

"She's right and I know the dimension" replied Gyro. They all turned to him in shock.

"You know where the bad guy's realm is?" asked Neil. "I do, I haven't been there since the great gem war. Though I wasn't really part of it. I was just watching from the sidelines as a raven and I've been watching over the Crystal gem rebellion since" replied Gyro.

"You have a complicated life" said Timmy. "Yeah, I guess I do" replied Gyro.

"So, we're going to the world to stop the villain?" asked Linka.

"We are, but we are not stopping Spinel" said Gyro. They all gasp in shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry, we're not gonna stop Spinel?" said Neil a little suspicious.

"Quite the opposite, we are there to see what the hell is happening. But our top priority is to stop Hollow from heading to that earth" said Gyro. "If he does reach that planet where Spinel is, he will unleash a cataclysmic assault of either his imperial army or the powers he has".

"Didn't you contact him?!" asked Martin. "We tried! He hasn't even responded back to us!" said Dominator.

"Which means, he could already be inbound there!" said Neil.

"Then we're wasting time. We have to go to that world now!" said Lincoln. They all agreed with him.

"We're gonna need an army to stop this chaos" said Gyro. Martin and Victor as well as Leon and Sergei scramble to get they're forces ready.

The others hero up for battle. This was gonna be Pyrrha and Penny's first interdimensional travel to a fight, sort of.

"Let's just hope he hasn't actually arrived to the earth of the crystal gems" said Pyrrha.

(Somewhere in space)

The only thing left is the remains of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Debris is floating everywhere. The fire is now gone. All of the crew members, from Storm Troopers, Death Troopers and Officers are dead.

But the Sith Lord is floating all by himself among the floating debris of what was once the bridge.

Suddenly his fingers start to move. His helmet activates emergency reserved oxygen filters and the Sith Lord's eyes open in anger.

He looks around and sees the disaster that has unfolded. Now this was personal!

Hollow uses the force to float forward towards one of the room of the ship. He opens the door and grabs the infinity gauntlet that he kept in case things go awry.

He places them on his arms and heads for the hangar bay. Inside the hangar a lot of TIE Fighters and X-Wings have been destroyed. Even the ones who were sent out to counter Spinel were destroyed by the ships explosion.

Luckily there was one ship that wasn't harmed. Hollow's TIE Silencer. He hops into the TIE and starts its systems, oxygen is then filtered into the cockpit. Hollow starts her up and tracks the last known coordinates of the projectile and finds it headed to another earth.

"Gotcha!" said Hollow. The TIE Silencer then lifts off the hangar and flies off, the only problem it lacks a hyper drive. It was supposed to be modified by his engineers, who are now floating dead in space.

(Meanwhile in Beach City)

The Mega Injector is still drilled to the planet's surface. The gems are fighting Spinel underneath it and no one notices the multiple portals opening at sea.

A massive fleet of ships have arrived. Assault Destroyers, Pacifier FAV's, Hydrofoil's, Riptide ACV's, Aegis Cruisers, Normal Destroyer Ships, Sea scorpions, Dreadnoughts, Bullfrog transports, Aircraft Carriers and an MCV.

On board one of the FutureTech Aircraft carriers is our heroes, they all look in shock at what was happening to Beach City.

"Huh, the temple hasn't changed one bit, except for the house underneath it" said Gyro.

"Looks like the battle has begun, I think" replied Victor.

Leno then feels upset. "That thing! It's injecting some kind of poison into the earth!" said Leni.

Martin deploys Burst drones who start to scan the machine. Martin checks his tablet. "She's right, this drill like structure is injecting a poison that will kill all organic life on earth" said Martin.

"How long do we have?" asked Sergei. "A few hours!" said Martin.

"I hope you guys made some kind of Anti-venom" said Sunset. "I believe it is not possible, Father did not design anything for this kind of disaster" said Penny. "She's not wrong either" said Martin.

"So, what do we do?" asked Linka.

Then they spot a figure jump to the top of the Injector and a kid scaling it.

"Looks like he's the hero trying to stop her. We should evacuate everyone out of the town" said Gyro.

"All Dropships Evac! Evac! Now!" said Martin. "We got civilians in the city! Let's move! Move! Move!"

All Medivac Dropships with all of the Royal defenders head for beach city, while the fleet stays a safe distance from the battle with Gyro and Martin on board. Leni also stayed behind because her powers won't be of any use on ground level.

"God help us!" said Gyro. "I haven't been to church in two months" replied Martin.

Gyro looks at him with confusion. "Too soon?" said Martin.

In beach city Connie, Lion, Alexandrite and Greg are helping the people evacuate. Then they spot multiple aircraft drop of some superpowered people to get the other civilians out and into the Dropships.

"Looks like we got some help" said Connie.

They freeze the cracks, create hardened Lava paths and make debris platforms.

"Alright everyone into the Dropship now!" said Lincoln. Then Connie with Lion arrives.

"Who are you guys?" asked Connie. Greg and Alexandrite also catch up. "We're here to save these people and this planet" replied Luna from an ice road.

"Also, where are we dropping these people off?" asked Victor.

"There's a place not too far rom here, it's called little Homeworld" said Greg.

"Great, we'll send them all there. Along with an aerial escort" said Sergei. Multiple jets and helicopters fly above them.

"We will lead the way!" said Alexandrite as she trudges through the pink flood.

The heroes just look in shock and confusion. "Okay, lead on giant ….. Disturbing …… Lady" said Neil. "Wait that's a lady?" asked Leon.

All the Dropships take off with the civilians and drop off the people onto the small gem town.

They were amazed at the small Gem colony there. "So this must be little Homeworld" said Dana.

"Looks kinda peaceful" said Becky.

The heroes then get out of the gem city and use they're powers to create a barrier that might help slow down the poisons advance.

"I'm gonna guess this poison doesn't affect gems" said Victor. "You guessed right human I've never seen before" said Period. "Look who's talking shorty" replied Victor.

"Hey! Knock it off you two! That kid is still up on that drill thing and I think he's gonna have a showdown with Spinel" said Luna. They all looked towards the giant injector and were concerned.

"Steven" said Connie.

All of a sudden they notice they were no longer on the injector. "Where in the heck?" said Timmy.

Lincoln uses his communicator. "Martin do you have a visual?" asked Lincoln.

"No, I sent an Apollo fighter squadron to fly high up and see whats going on" said Martin.

They then hear another transmission. "Umm, sir. They're up here above the clouds, singing and I think fight- Oh my god! There is a giant fist!" said the pilot.

"Giant fist?" said Martin over the comlink. They then spot a giant fist sent to the injector and Steven was at the fists landing site and it smashes onto the injector but doesn't do much damage but make some cracks.

"Oh!" everyone says in unison. "Touch down!" said Sergei. They all look at him confused. "What? Too soon?" said Sergei.

Gyro and Martin are using binoculars. "Looks like the battle is getting less intense" said Martin.

"Is she breaking down and crying?" said Gyro. Even the Royal Defenders see through the Vulture Bikes enhanced binocular system.

They all felt kinda bad for Spinel and what she was doing. "I-I thought she was a villain?" said Lori.

"No" said Sunset. "She's just hurt, misunderstood and lonely" said Linka.

Gyro then gets a strange feeling. "That thing is gonna blow" said Gyro. He then warps himself onto the platform and in between Steven and Spinel.

Both of them are shocked to see the stranger. "Hang on!" said Gyro as he slams his staff.

A bright light and explosion comes from the injector, some of its debris flies off into a small radius around it.

"STEVEN!" yelled Connie, Greg and the Crystal Gems.

They all run towards the location. "All ships! All ships! Drill destroyed we're going in closer, but watch out for some of that poisoned water" said Martin.

The entire fleet makes they're approach and surround the sea side.

As the smoke clears a glowing blue sphere is emitted from the area.

Gyro was able to cast a Force of Will barrier. Steven and Spinel open their eyes and break free from they're hug.

Gyro then brings the barrier down and sits onto a rock, exhausted. Steven and Spinel approach him.

"W-Who are you?" asked Steven. Gyro looks at Steven with tired eyes. "You are in a heap of trouble" said Gyro.

Spinel looks around with concern. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! What did I do?!" said Spinel. "I've wrecked everything!"

"Well, that's one way to get rid of your Injector" replied Steven. Gyro gets up and looks around. "Dang right!"

"But what about the poison?! What about the planet?! What about your happily ever after?!" said Spinel with worry.

Steven gets up and looks down to Spinel "there's no such thing as happily ever after". He then looks at the mess around them. "I'll always have more work to do".

Gyro smiled, he was impressed by this kid's motivation. Spinel on the other hadn wasn't looking so happy by this. "You kinda remind me of Rose Quartz, oh, I mean Pink Diamond" said Gyro.

"Well, truth be told, I am the son of Pink Diamond. My dad is human" replied Steven.

Gyro looks at Steven with shock. "I missed a lot since I was last here" said Gyro.

Then Steven helps Spinel back up to her feet and smiles. "I'm sorry" said Spinel.

"Steven!" they all turn around and see Connie with Lion above the surrounding crater.

Steven signals to her, but first he tells Spinel that he will be back. Then he races off to greet Connie.

Spinel tries to leave, but Gyro stops her. "You are not going anywhere. You have a lot to answer for your transgressions" said Gyro. Spinel gulped in fear and stood still.

Greg's van arrives along with a medivac Dropship containing the heroes. "Gyro!" they all called out.

"Hey up there! I'm still breathing!" said Gyro jokingly.

They all land down and surround Spinel at the same time Steven kisses the ground multiple times. He then notices this and runs to them.

"Guys! Please! She's not a threat!" said Steven as he gets in front of them.

"Kid! He tries to destroy earth" said Neil. "She's poisoning all organic life!" said Timmy. "And I'm pretty sure she tried to kill you" said Lori.

Then Lincoln sees the look on Steven's face and lowers his blaster. Luna notices this "Lincoln?"

"Everyone, stand down" said Lincoln. They all look at him confused. "I said stand down dang it!" yelled Lincoln.

They all lower they're weapons and powers, but they still surround Spinel. "Good call kid" replied Gyro with a smile.

Gyro and Lincoln approach Steven and Spinel. "What happened to you?" asked Gyro. "Please explain to us why did all of this happened and don't leave anything out" said Lincoln.

But before they could explain they see Martin running towards them with a large blaster. "Guys! Guys!" yelled Martin in panic.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?!" said Gyro with an annoyed look.

Martin then points his blaster up. "Incoming!"

They all look up and spot a shining star headed towards them. They all look closely, even the gems.

"What am I looking at?" asked Amethyst. Garnet then gasps. "Someone is here to wreak havoc and we should all hit the deck" said Garnet.

"Of course, your future visions are always predictable" replied Gyro.

The hurdling object is a TIE Silencer. Hollow's TIE Silencer! And it's coming in hot!

The TIE silencer starts sending a barrage of photon blasts and missiles.

Gyro and Steven protect the others with they're barriers. Lincoln, Luna and Dana create ice shields and Lori makes a wall of hardened lava.

"This is insane!" said Leon. "What is that guy's problem?!" yelled Connie.

"He's here for her!" said Sunset as she's pointing towards Spinel. "W-What?" said Spinel in confusion.

"Why?!" said Pearl. "Because she became the number 2 villain on the multiverse villain's board! She knocked Hollow to number 3. So obviously the guys is completely angry" said Victor.

Hollow's hip then flies around, circling the area. "There has to be another reason to why he's doing this!" said Lincoln.

Neil and Gyro suddenly feel something. "He's enraged" said Neil. "Very, something bad must've happened" said Gyro.

"Question. Why is he alone? Where is his fleet? Why doesn't he have a ship?" asked Jordan inside the Arct Mech.

Then Spinel's eyes go wide. "Oh no! Oh no! What have I done?!" said Spinel with worry and some tears in her eyes.

The others look at her concerned. "Spinel, what are you talking about?" asked Steven.

"I-I made him angry" she replied as she chocked on her tears.

Gyro then figured out what was wrong and approached her. "Spinel, I want you to tell me. Did you hit something when you were headed to earth?" said Gyro.

Spinel looked down with guilt and cried. "Spinel? Answer me!" said Gyro with a slightly raised tone.

"Y-Yes! I destroyed his ship when I was headed here!" Spinel cried out.

They all get some bad vibes from hearing that. "Oh dear lord!" said Victor. "This is bad" said Linka.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was angry at that time" said Spinel. "Well, that anger is about to make another strafing run!" yelled Martin.

They all turn around and made some barriers, just in time as Hollow strafes them all again.

"This guy's not going to stop" said Garnet. "We have to stop him" said Pearl. The three gems formed Alexandrite again.

"All aircraft and ships open fire on the TIE silencer! Now!" yelled Martin over the communications.

"Sir, are you sure?" asked the admiral. "Do it!" yelled Martin.

Soon every aircraft takes to the skies and tries to land a hit on Hollow. But he dodges all of their attacks with incredible flight talent. Even the ships weren't even landing a single blow to his TIE silencer.

Hollow then does some evasive maneuvers which ends up with many of the aircraft crashing into each other. Thank goodness those were unmanned sky nights.

Alexandrite tries to hit him with her bow and arrow. The heroes also try and land some blows.

Then Hollow shoots at the lighthouse, causing it to get weak at the bottom infrastructure. Hollow then leaps out of his TIE and lands onto the collapsing Lighthouse. His TIE silencer flies around drawing the attention of the naval fleet.

As the tower collapses Hollow slowly walks towards each cracking part of the lighthouse as it falls, until as it finally drops Hollow lands safely to the bottom and walks towards them.

Gyro lunges forward to attack him. But Hollow uses the Infinity gauntlet and teleports the guardian elsewhere.

"Master!" yelled Pyrrha. "Don't go crying over him. He's fine. I sent him to a world of candy and sweets" said Hollow.

(In the world he just said)

Gyro is surrounded by happy marshmallow people and candy everywhere.

"Either I was sent to another world or Hollow just killed me and I'm currently in heaven" said Gyro.

He then picks up a marshmallow person and eats it.

(Back to beach city)

Pyrrha and Penny charge forward. Hollow makes Pyrrha sleepy and he shuts down Penny using the force.

Neil flies to the air as Deathwing, but before he could fully transform, he's being force chocked by Hollow. "You sick son of a bitch!" said Neil as he struggles. "Beat it Spellman" said Hollow as he sends Neil flying to space.

"Neil!" yelled Leon and Sergei. Sergei throws his Crimson hammer. Hollow stops it and sends it back, knocking both Leon and Sergei out of the area.

The royal defenders send an all-out barrage at him. But they're projectiles keep turning into dust before they hit him. "Seriously? That's all you got?" said Hollow.

He then uses his powers to make them go unconscious. Hollow continues walking forward.

Alexandrite charges at Hollow. He uses the infinity gauntlet to make them turn back to their gem forms. "Again, way too easy" said Hollow.

Connie and Lion charge forward. But Hollow warps them elsewhere. "She's in the desert with the lion I also neutralized his ability to roar a portal" said Hollow.

Then he looks at Greg, who is shaking in fear while holding a guitar. Greg then charges at him, but Hollow steps to the side and makes him trip and hit a small ditch in the crater. "I'm okay" said Greg.

"That guy is old" said Hollow. Now the only thing left standing was Steven in front of him. Martin look around and sees they're allies were down.

Martin had no choice. "All ships! Fire at our location now!" yelled Martin.

All the ships redirect their guns to them and they open fire.

All the ships send out bullets, missiles, artillery rounds and whatever they have in they're arsenal. But they all stop in mid-flight. Fifteen feet from Hollow.

Hollow then uses the gauntlet to shut down all the ships and aircraft. "I do not like being interrupted" said Hollow. He then spots Martin reaching for a gun, Hollow uses the force to make him sleep.

Hollow reverts his attention to Steven and Spinel. He couldn't see the gem because she was curled up, hiding behind Steven.

"Out of my way kid!" said Hollow. Steven summoned a shield. "No! I won't let you hurt her!" said Steven.

Hollow is wearing his mask so he can't see the smirk on his face. "Courage can only do little for now" said Hollow. He then makes Steven float and sends him all the way to Little Homeworld.

Hollow then looks at the cowering gem. He gets his light saber out and turns it on. "Get up!" yelled Hollow.

Spinel doesn't move, but she flinches from hearing his voice. "I SAID GET UP GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Hollow.

Spinel didn't have a choice, she got up but still looked down with tears while holding her arms on her sides and trembling.

"Look. At. Me!" said Hollow. But she doesn't. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he yelled again.

Slowly Spinel looked up at him with her teary eyes and her fearful look. Hollow then raises his light saber ready to strike down onto the crying gem.

"Any last words?!" said Hollow. Spinel then breakdown onto the ground and cries. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I was just so angry of being left alone and forgotten!" said Spinel as she cries.

Hollow stops for a sec and feels weird inside.

What's happening?

Why can't I strike her down?

She's done a lot of trouble to me!

What is going on?

Those were the words coming into his thoughts. He then realizes something, he can't kill her.

Spinel is still on the ground crying, awaiting for her punishment. But then she feels like something is sitting beside her.

She opens her eyes and looks to her right to see Hollow was sitting next to her and looking up at the sky with his mask off.

"This sucks" said Hollow. Spinel was confused by him.

"And to think, I came all this way. Just to be put back on the board as second place" said Hollow.

Spinel calms down. "Y-You're not going to kill me?" asked Spinel.

"No, I don't think I can" said Hollow. "I wanted to, but then I saw just how pathetic and innocent you were" said Hollow. Which didn't make Spinel feel any better.

"I saw your memories, I saw what happened to you. 6000 years of waiting is probably the best way to forge a villain, or hurt a heart" said Hollow. "Which is what you went through".

Spinel looks down in sadness. "Do you know what it's like?" asked Spinel.

"Yes, I know what it's like. But that story is not meant to be heard, it just brings back too many memories of my past and history" said Hollow.

"I understand" replied Spinel. The two of them look up, but in front of them were still the mid-flight projectiles.

"This isn't making things any better" said Hollow. He uses the force to send the arsenal barrage into space.

"Where did you sent those things?" asked Spinel. "Don't know and don't care" replied Hollow.

(Meanwhile in space)

A large half-bodied ship approaches earth. But it gets hit by a barrage.

The ship is okay, it's just the front area has no front anymore or a face and one of the arms has fallen off.

The three diamonds are unharmed but they are confused as to what happened.

(Beach City)

"You have both emotional and friendship issues" said Hollow. Spinel doesn't respond but she does nod.

"That's something you have to work on" said Hollow. "I know" replied Spinel. "After everything I've done, I don't even know if I can even make a friend anymore".

"Steven's your friend right?" asked Hollow. "Yeah, I guess he is" said Spinel. "Then that's a good start" replied Hollow.

Hollow then gets up and offers her his hand. She accepts it and gets up and they shake hands. "Hollow Cabal, Sith Lord of the Galactic Empire" said Hollow. "Spinel, just Spinel" replied Spinel.

"And now you've made another friend" said Hollow. But Spinel was still uneasy. "Aren't you upset at what I did to one of your ships and it's people?" asked Spinel with worry.

"I have millions of other ships and billions of loyal troops, dying on the job is pretty much what the empire is all about, sort of: said Hollow. "And I'm not the nicest person to be friends with".

"Well, I guess we're both messes" said Spinel. The two of them chuckle a bit. "Also I saw in your memories, that song "Other friends" and "Drift away", I give them a five star love" said Hollow.

Spinel looked away nervously. "Gee, thanks" said Spinel. "And the whole thing that's happened here ahs a lot of singing" said Hollow.

"Hey, what about everyone else?" asked Spinel. Hollow remembered about the others he just defeated.

"Oh yeah, forgot about them" said Hollow.

He uses his powers and the infinity gauntlet to bring them back to consciousness and teleport them back to beach city.

Neil falls from the sky and makes a Neil shaped crater on the ground. He then gets back up. "That was awesome!" said Neil.

The others regain consciousness and Gyro is warped back and ….. He's covered ……. In fudge?

They all look at him in shock as Gyro is eating a big chocolate bar. "What? I got hungry" said Gyro.

"Dude! You gotta bring us there next time" said Leon. "No" replied Hollow.

Gyro sees that Hollow was no longer angered by Spinel. Steven also was warped back to the spot, where he immediately heads to Spinel to see if she was okay, the other gems and Connie do the same as well.

Steven looks to Hollow. "So, you're not angry?" asked Steven. "You want me to be angry?" asked Hollow with slight annoyance. "Sorry, just asking" said Steven nervously.

"Now normally we'd punish you for what you nearly did to this planet. But Hollow just sent me the images of what happened to you, so I guess your spared" said Gyro.

"Wait a minute. Say what now?" said Neil. "You'll all get a chance to see what Hollow see when we head back to our world" replied Gyro.

Before they could ask again, they suddenly spot a half-bodied ship coming down to them.

Blue Diamond: Knock, knock Steven.

Yellow Diamond: It's us.

White Diamond: The Diamonds.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked White Diamond form inside the ship. "Uh, yeah!" yelled Steven. Spinel hides behind Hollow.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Martin. "It looks like a ship" said Penny. "The Diamonds ship" said Gyro. "A messed up Diamonds ship" said Linka.

The Diamonds then descend onto the earth. "You wouldn't believe what happened to us!" said Blue Diamond. "So, there we were just making our way back to see you, when all of a sudden" said Yellow Diamond. "We got attacked by what looked like weapon projectiles, at least our ship wasn't damaged badly" said White Diamond.

They all looked at the wrecked missing front of the ship. "Sure, right" said Victor.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Steven.

Eventually the diamonds start explain to Steven about them deciding to stay on earth, and mentioning even if it was ugly.

To everyone else, that sounded offensive. "I'm sorry did she just insult the homeworld of Humanity?" asked Gyro.

"I'm sorry and you are?" asked White Diamond. "He is the guardian. An all-powerful magic wielder who is sworn to protecting the multiverse from any evil threat, he also leads the immortal multiverse council" said Garnet.

They all look to Garnet confused. "Future vision" replied Garnet.

"That is true, we came here because of her" Gyro pointed to the one hiding behind Hollow. Hollow moves out of the way and the diamonds are shocked, they know who she was.

She eventually had to greet them and explained what she did and why she did it. Many of them felt really bad for the poor thing.

Inside of Gyro, Hollow and Neil's head. They were steaming angry, at what Pink Diamond did.

Then the diamonds had an idea of Spinel staying with them on homeworld, and then the singing begins.

The Royal defenders were a bit lost at what was happening. "There's a lot of singing in this adventure they had" said Hollow.

But before they could leave. "Hold it right there White, Yellow and Blue!" said Gyro. They stopped and looked at him.

"Spinel will be returning with you to homeworld, but she will also be watched over by the immortal council. What she did was commit a planet sized crime" said Gyro. He then pulls out a holographic list.

"Attempted murder, Assault, Mass Destruction, Abuse, Brainwashing, Torture and Attempted Omnicide" said Gyro. "But, she herself is also a victim of being lied to".

They all knew that she had a punishment waiting, maybe not from Hollow, but from others.

"You're punishment is. To come and visit a dimension that could help you with your friendship problems and beach city is one of them to visit to" said Gyro.

They were all confused by this. "Let's just say, this is something Steven and our very own Lincoln would do. Give someone a second chance" replied Gyro.

Spinel smiled and had a few tears. "Gee, thanks. Not what I was expecting, but thanks" said Spinel.

"We'll make sure nothing bad happens" said Blue Diamond.

Gyro then turned to Hollow. "Good, because under order of the council, Hollow. You must establish as many base of operations in this galaxy. We need our strongest ally to watch over this world as well" said Gyro.

Hollow was puzzled by this, but he knew this was the right thing. "I can contact my fleet to begin the construction, and I'll start by establishing a base near beach city and on Gem homeworld" replied Hollow.

"There's a good man" said Gyro. The Diamonds and Steven accepted this as well, plus it also means they've made a new ally, sort of.

With that done, the diamonds return back to homeworld with Spinel, on their way out of earth. The Diamond's ship is being escorted by an imperial fleet led by Mandie.

"So, I guess we're all friends now" said Steven. Gyro smiled and ruffled Steven's hair. "I'll be sure to place an interdimensional Great gate here so you and your gem friends can come and visit us" said Gyro.

"We can hang out sometimes kid. When you're not busy" said Luna. "And maybe I could show you and your pops how I jam out with rock music".

"That sounds kinda cool" said Greg.

They all make they're leave from beach city and back to Royal woods. The guardian stayed behind to create the great gate somewhere in little homeworld. Peridot is still confused by the Guardian's powers, in which he does not explain to her.

But before they all left, Hollow spotted something on the ground that looked odd. He picks it up while no one is watching.

What he found looked like two broken half's of a weapon. "Let's see if we can bring this Rejuvinator back" Hollow said to himself.

He hides both pieces into his jacket and leaves Beach City.

(FutureTech HQ)

It's been a few hours and now the Royal Defenders are back in FutureTech and they're all sitting on a couch.

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Lincoln. Martin activates a projector and Hollow sits on a separate chair.

"To see what I saw in everyone's memories" replied Hollow. They all look at him a bit confused. "I'm a Sith. I'm powerful enough to see everyone's memories!"

Linka was holding Courage, some part of Courage was thinking of an idea after he heard what Hollow just said.

The screen then activates and they all witness the events that have transpired with Steven, the gems and Spinel.

To be continued …..

**I lost track of how many times I've watched the Steven Universe Movie. I wish they showed it on the big screens! It would've been awesome! Hope you all loved this, please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Steven Universe the Movie is the sole property of Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**


	76. Ch76 Beatin' & Boomin'

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 76: Beatin' and Boomin'**

(Spellman Estate)

Gyro flies into the houses window and into the living room, where he morphs out of his raven form.

Then a black vehicle arrives with Martin and Victor coming out. They both enter the house and see the guardian.

"You were called here too?" asked Martin. "Well, seems like you guys were also called here" replied Gyro.

"Excuse me sirs, but the Spellman's are in the basement awaiting you all" said Harv. All three of them followed his instructions and head into the basement and into the underground music studio of Neil.

"Wonder what the big surprise is" said Victor. "Maybe they need us for a music thing" said Martin. "I highly doubt it" said Gyro.

When they enter through the studio rooms doors, they spot Hollow was there as well. "What the heck are you doing here Cabal?" asked Gyro. Then they spot Steven Universe.

"And you're here as well kid" said Victor. "We're here because of this" said Steven. They looked at what he was pointing at.

They see in the music recording room, Lincoln on the piano, along with Leon, Sergei, Linka, Sunset and Luna with some instruments as well.

And looking at the lyrics sheet is Spinel and Neil. The two of them spot the Guardian and the two FutureTech guys. Neil waves at them.

On the recording machine is Sam Sharp. "Hey guys, you're all just in time" said Sam.

"Neil said they needed to see if Spinel is as talented in music next to being scary and cool" said Hollow. "Lincoln's words not mine".

"So, we're here to see them sing. With Spinel" said Gyro. "Pretty much" said Neil over the microphone.

"Okay, we are ready. You guys ready?" Neil said to the others in the room with him.

"Let's rock it dude!" said Luna. "Yeah!" said Sunset. "Ya voll, Komandante!" said Leon. "Da Comarade" said Sergei. "You know it dad" said Lincoln. "Definitely ready" said Linka.

Then they look to Spinel, she looks at them with both nervousness and confusion. "Well, I guess" said Spinel.

Neil knows she's still uncomfortable after the events of what transpired in beach city.

"You're gonna love this, once the beat starts it's gonna make you happy" said Neil with a smile. "Okay, I guess. Let's do it then" replied Spinel with a smile as well.

"Okay, let's hit it!" said Sam.

Lincoln starts with a cool vintage like beat on the piano, with the others following up with a violin, some drums, bass, trumpets.

Neil: _Fala-lala-Falalala-Fala-lala-lalala, Fala-lala-Falalala-Fala-lala-lalala_

Spinel feels weird, like the beat was making her smile.

And all of a sudden she starts to glow and change into Cute, Baby Spinel. (When she was young-ish)

Spinel: _Skibadapop-bidalibow!_

_Badaladadap-Bidalibow!_

_Yapbapadap-Padap-Padaladawap!_

_Skibapadalap-Bidalibam!_

_Yapbapbadam-Bidalidang!_

_Yupbapada-Yapbadidaladi-Yap! Pow!_

Neil: _Take a sip of this, I'm an itty bitty Cuphead._

Spinel: _One Sentence in, I've already made a pun, Yep!_

Neil and Spinel: _Picking up steam wonder why they call me hothead_

_Struck a deal with the Devil, now I'm rackin' up debt._

Neil: _Yes I made a dumb bet, no need to get upset._

Spinel: _I'm a cup of trouble, have you seen my mugshot yet?_

Neil: _Step in front of my finger gun, and you drop dead._

Spinel: _Wallop all your bosses, leave em all jobless._

Neil: _They'll never stop me from runnin' like a faucet._

Spinel:_ I'm a full cup, don't you ever try to top it._

Neil: _You can never touch this_

Spinel: _But you can kick the bucket._

Neil: _I'm meant to be drunk from_

Spinel: _But not to be trusted!_

Neil: _Heads up, Hit the deck, mugman!_

_You don't really wanna get your head busted._

Spinel: _I'm a dirty dish, who needs a rough scrubbin'_

_After doin' these devilish deeds!_

Neil: _God Damn! I'll stop this train even if it's haunted!_

Spinel: _Where's my ship?_

Neil: _Sorry just sunk it._

Spinel: _Aww!_

Neil: _Hopping like a frog, duck and dodge your punches._

_Won't shed a single tear when I'm choppin' onions!_

Spinel: _Waaa!_

Neil: _Spent all your breath huffin' and puffun'_

_Just to get dumped on by a cup for nothin'_

Spinel: _Whoa!_

Neil: _Unless you all wanna end up dead_

_Bo not mess with a Cuphead!_

Neil and Spinel: _Nuff said!_

_Do not mess with a Cuphead, Nuff said!_

_Do not mess with a Cuphead, Nuff said!_

_Do not mess with a Cuphead, Nuff said!_

Spinel: _Do not mess with a Cuphead, Nuff said! Nyaaa!_

Neil and Spinel: _You'll never catch me cryin' over milk I spilled!_

_My head ain't empty, but who knows with what it's filled?_

_I took that devilish gamble_

_Nothing that a Cuphead couldn't handle_

_And now it's time to foot the, Bibbadibity-bill!_

Neil: _Any line that you happen to draw_

_Is a line I'll be stepping across._

Spinel: _Trapped in a world lacking any natural laws_

_Have you had you coffee yet? Cuz, I'm off of the walls!_

Neil: _My demons need some exorcise_

Spinel: _A little Caffeine, oughtta get 'em energized_.

Neil: _Will we ever get to heaven when we die?_

Spinel: _Can't get any worse, we already bet our lives!_

Neil: _Forget fairy tales, they're frizzin' out_

_I'd like to pick a fight with that prick, Mickey mouse!_

_I'll kick his ass then I'll knock Walt Disney out!_

_I'll leave 'em with a taste of Toxic in their mouth!_

Spinel: _Oh no!_

Neil: _My hands been dealt_

Spinel: _it's a bad draw though_

Neil: _I'll go all in_

Spinel: _When the rest all fold!_

Neil: Looks like I'm on the last straw so

Spinel: _Better tell the Devil Th-that Th-that's all folks!_

(Spotlight on Spinel in her Normal form with a top hat)

Spinel: _Come see what we've been brewin'_

_Something to keep ya movin'_

_Must be the beat I'm boomin'_

_Hit me with that funky music!_

_How do we keep on groovin'?_

_One could say we been juicin'_

_Beepin' Boopin', Looney toonin'_

_Time for you to, FACE THE MUSIC!_

Neil and Spinel: _You'll never catch me cryin' over milk I spilled!_

_My head ain't empty, but who knows with what it's filled?_

_I took that devilish gamble_

_Nothing that a Cuphead couldn't handle_

_And now it's time to foot the, Bibbadibity-bill!_

Spinel: _I feel like the Holy Grail_

_Just hope I don't go to hell_

_If so that won't go so well_

_I've been bad but no one tell_

_I'm much more than just a cup_

_Raise a toast and pick me up_

_Pour one more and drink it up_

_But don't choke!_

Neil: _Cuz I'm not the kinda cup you should be chugging from_

_I'll get the drop on ya when I run and gun!_

_Working for Lucifer is a ton of fun!_

Spinel: _You two do my bidding!_

Neil: _Done and done!_

_I'm a jazzy chap who'll leave you razzle-dazzled!_

_After I whoop and wallop your ass in battle!_

_When I'm stuck up shits creek without a paddle!_

_Just imagine!_

Neil and Spinel: _The glass is half full!_

Neil and Spinel: _You'll never catch me cryin' over milk I spilled!_

_My head ain't empty, but who knows with what it's filled?_

_I took that devilish gamble_

_Nothing that a Cuphead couldn't handle_

_And now it's time to foot the, Bibbadibity-bill!_

The Spotlight fades and they all catch they're breathes.

Everyone who was watching from the other side of the glass all clap at they're musical performance.

Neil and the crew all take a bow. "Thank you, thank you!" said Neil. "Gee, your all too kind!" said Spinel.

They all head out of the recording room. "That was awesome!" said Victor.

"There were a couple of foul words in there. But it's what made it sound intense!" said Gyro.

"The idea came to us after we saw the whole event with Spinel in beach city, courtesy of Hollow" said Sunset.

"And from a video game that is way too hard to play" said Lincoln.

"So, we conjured up a little something to brighten both things. Plus Spinel's got some rockin' beats when she sings it" said Luna.

"Well, you know me. The wise crack of the lyrics" said Spinel. Some of them chuckle at her joke

"You actually sound more funny that Luan" said Martin.

"Even I have to admit, that was kinda cool. Love that vintage style" said Hollow.

"Wow Spinel, can't wait for the others to hear this tune" said Steven. "Though, Pearl might not like some of the words in the song".

"Also, I did not know you could change between the Spinel we know and the Spinel from the past" said Gyro.

"Well, they are the only two forms I can make. My current form and my cute, innocent and stupid self" said Spinel.

"Well, I think both forms are cool" said Linka.

"Very impressive" said Lincoln.

"True that man" said Luna.

"Maybe we can come up with another song that could include you Spinel" said Sunset.

"That's gonna be a long while" said Leon.

"We're gonna need some vintage inspiration" said Sergei.

"Is it okay if the diamonds hear this? I wanna know how they like it" said Spinel.

"Sure thing" said Sam. "We just need to finalize any audio problems, then we can start uploading them into whatever storage device we have".

"Thanks, this actually makes me feel happy. Kinda like the old me" said Spinel.

"You don't need to worry about the past Spinel. You have friends here who care about you" said Linka. Then they all look at Hollow. "Well, sort of".

"How about, we all have some celebratory Pizza! Courage is upstairs making it" said Neil.

They all cheered and went upstairs. "I've eaten donuts, but not Pizza" said Spinel.

"Well, you're gonna love it. Come on" said Steven.

When they all make it to the kitchen they see that Courage was already slicing the pizza.

They look in awe at the size of it. "This looks so delicious Courage" said Linka.

"You truly are gifted in cooking" said Lincoln. "They should make a cooking show for talented animals" said Leon.

Courage blushed and took a bow. They all sat down and enjoyed they're lunch, Spinel loved it of course.

"So this is how amethyst feels when she eats!" said Spinel as she takes another bits. Though Steven was a bit worried about her.

Three days ago, she was leaving with the Diamonds. Three days later, she shows up, looking nervous and says she wants to hang out with her friends.

Steven knew something was wrong, but he decided to deal with it later.

Meanwhile Hollow notices Courage tugging at his jacket. Hollow knows what he means, so he follows Courage to have a private conversation outside.

"Alright dog, what do you want?" asked Hollow with his arms crossed. Courage starts speaking in gibberish again and changing his shape to something from his past.

Hollow understood what he meant. "So, you want me to see through your memories, so we can find out if your parents are still alive?" said Hollow.

Courage nodded with excitement.

Hollow reveals his unamused face underneath his mask. Which Courage was a bit nervous.

Hollow just walked back inside. Courage sighed, he knew that meant no.

Then Courage remembered what Linka's aid days ago. "Hollow is not the kind of person to make friends with, he rarely cares about anyone. The only thing that's on his top priority is his rank, his empire, the multiverse and the force, also balance". Those words made sense to Courage.

But he was still hoping that maybe one day, he will help him. Courage has to be patient.

(The World of Remnant)

After lunch a raven flies through a portal in the sky.

All of Atlas's military forces have left the world.

Gyro looks down and sees Glynda Goodwitch battling off some Grimm.

It was shocking to see how devoted she was to restoring the former school.

Gyro swoops down and transforms. He slams his staff to the ground and incinerates all Grimm around them.

Glynda opens her eyes and is shocked at the stranger. She enters combat stance as he turns around to face her.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" said Glynda.

A portal opens behind Gyro and a large military FutureTech army comes out. "We need to talk" said Gyro.

To be continued ……

**All credit to the song goes to JT Musics "CupHead Rap", go check it out on YouTube. I've never played the game, but I heard it's very difficult. The whole idea came to me after listening to Spinel's song Other Friends. She was truly talented with her singing.**

**It's a shame that Courage couldn't get what he needed from Hollow, but we know how less friendly he can be. And what is Gyro planning in the world of remnant. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	77. Ch77 Reassurance and Report

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 77: Reassurance and Report**

(Royal Woods)

Steven and Spinel are still at Spellman Estate listening to the rerun of the recording.

"This still is one heck of a good song" said Steven. "Huh, I can't believe I actually turned back into my ditzy self" said Spinel.

"To be honest, you were cool either way" said Luna as she arrives into the recording studio with Lincoln and Linka.

"So, you guys just about ready to head back to your world?" asked Linka.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have some relax time here in your world, just to see the sights" said Steven.

"Sounds cool. What about you Spinel?" said Lincoln.

"Well, I think I could try and do the same as well, I would like to see your world" said Spinel. Her words were still concerning Steven.

Then Sam, who was there finishing checking the song. "Maybe you should invite some of your pals here Steven" said Sam.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea" said Steven. "Plus, Connie is also taking a break from space camp".

Spinel seemed a bit nervous about this. But she needed to make amends with them.

"How about we go wait for them by the great gate and then we can all head to the park" said Lincoln.

"Awesome! I'll call them now" said Steven. He the pulls out his phone and heads out of the studio.

Lincoln and the others look at Spinel who has a worried look. "You okay dude?" asked Luna.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" replied Spinel. "We know something is wrong. We can see it all over your face and I've had experience with people who have problems" said Lincoln.

"M-Maybe it's best to tell you at the park or something" said Spinel. She then heads out of the studio and out of the house.

This truly was a concern for them. They wanted to help her as much as Steven does, but Lincoln could already figure out what was wrong.

(A few minutes later)

Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Sam, Steven and Spinel were now outside and waiting by the great gate.

"By the way, Where did you're other siblings went off to?" asked Steven.

"Well, Leni had to go to her work in the mall, Sunset said earlier she got a call about her friends from Canterlot who have an emergency and Timmy is hanging out with Clyde, Rusty and Zach at the arcade" said Lincoln. "So, I guess it's just us then".

"What about those other people who were with you when you guys came to our world?" asked Spinel.

"Other people?" said Luna. Then they all figured out what she meant.

"Oh, well Lori is probably at the mall or at her house with the rest of her sisters, Dana and Becky are doing who knows what, I have no clue where Martin, Victor or Gyro went off to, it seemed important and Dad went off to his office. He had a report from someone" said Lincoln. "Hollow on the other hand, now clue".

"Also mom is upstairs putting Lily to sleep" said Linka.

"Leon and Sergei are also missing, they went off with Guardian dude" said Luna.

"I texted Jordan earlier to meet us at the park as well" said Lincoln.

All of a sudden the great gate glowed and coming out was Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie and Lion. But it seems they have other company with them. Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot?

"Hey guys" said Amethyst. "This world seems a little bit warmer" said Pearl. "It feels fine to me" said Garnet.

"Nice house kid" said Bismuth. "Seems bigger than the barn" said Lapis. "Can't be that impressive" said Peridot.

Connie ran to Steven and hugged him. "Glad you guys could make it" said Steven. "Well, when you said something about relaxing in another dimension, I thought it would be fun. Plus this seems way more advanced than space travel or space camp" said Connie.

Then they all spot Spinel. Some of them got nervous and sort of got into combat stance.

"Seriously! We already went through this guys" said Steven. They all calmed down and lowered they're defenses.

"Sorry, it's just not going to be easy with her around, after what she did" said Pearl. "We still don't know why you even came to visit beach city or this place" said Amethyst.

"Come on dudes, give her a break. She's just a bit messed up with her past" said Luna. "At least give her a chance" said Linka.

"She's right. We gave second chances to Lapis and Peridot" said Garnet. This made Lapis and Peridot blush and feel nervous.

"And me of course" said Bismuth. "Okay fine" said Pearl and Amethyst.

Connie approached Spinel. "Even though you tried to hurt the earth and almost killed Steven. I guess if he can forgive you, then so can I" said Connie as she shook Spinel's hand.

"Gee, thanks. Connie" said Spinel nervously. Then Lion yawned at her face, which wasn't quite comfortable to Spinel.

"That means he likes you, I think" replied Steven.

"So, what's on the agenda guys?" asked Garnet. "Well, we're headed for the park. Maybe some lunch, a few Pokémon battles and some rest time" replied Linka.

"Now that does sound fun. What are Pokémon exactly?" said Pearl.

Then coming out from behind the house was Absol and Loudred. Which freaked some of them out.

"I know, I had the same reaction when I came and saw them" said Steven.

"Don't worry guys, these are Pokémon" said Lincoln. "They're kinda like animals, but with unique powers and stuff" said Luna.

"So, like Lion" said Connie. "If you count lion having the ability to evolve, enter a megavolution and a Z-move" said Linka.

"I had no idea what you just said, but that does sound kinda cool" said Amethyst.

Lion approached the Pokémon. "You are pink" said Absol. "Whoa! He talks!" said Bismuth.

"I had the same reaction when I heard him speak" said Steven.

"Lincoln said the he's the only one who can communicate with us, something about telekinesis" said Spinel.

"I also called Lisa, Lana and Lucy to see if they wanted to join in as well, Rita is taking them to the park now, so we should probably catch up" said Lincoln.

They all boarded onto the Vulture bike, Luna's car and on to Lion's back.

"Harv! Tell our parents that we're headed out to the park!" said Lincoln.

"Will do Lincoln" replied Harv. "Wait a minute! You're house has an AI?!" said Peridot. "Now that is impressive" said Bismuth.

"Let's race guys!" yelled Amethyst. "Amethyst! There are probably laws here that abide us from speeding!" said Pearl.

"Sometimes we race and now looks like the right time!" said Lincoln. "This should be fun!" said Sam.

They all made they're race to Royal Woods Ketchum park.

(Ketchum Park)

They all made an immediate stop to the parking lot. "I'm surprised you didn't teleport using Lion's portal roar" said Linka.

"It wouldn't be fair" said Steven. Lincoln then notices something. "Looks like Vanzilla is here and that means the louds are here as well" said Lincoln.

"The Louds?" said Peridot. "It's the last name of the people we're meeting here" said Luna.

"Humans have such strange last names" said Lapis.

They enter the park and see all of the people enjoying themselves. "This place is so peaceful, I can see why you sometimes come here" said Pearl.

'Reminds me of the garden' Spinel says to her thoughts as she watches the kids playing some games.

"Hey guys!" they all turn to see Lana race towards them and hug Lincoln. "Looks like we made it" said Linka.

"Yes, you did" said Lucy. They all get startled by her sudden presence. Except for Garnet.

Lucy looks at Garnet. "You, weren't startled by me" said Lucy. "I already saw you coming. Future vision" said Garnet with a smile. Lucy also smiles "Wicked!"

"So, these are the so called geologically named beings, or how you say it. The Crystal Gems" said Lisa.

"You seem like such a smarty pants" said Amethyst with annoyance.

"I am a four year old genius, or in other words a prodigy" said Lisa. "Hmm, sounds like my kinda person" said Peridot.

"So! Are we gonna get to battling or what?!" said Lana. Toxicroak and Golbat also came to them.

"That is one big frog" said Connie. "And bat" said Steven.

"We just have to wait for Jordan" said Lincoln. He then smiles and chuckles a bit. "And she's here".

Lincoln grabs the person who was about to jump down from the tree and hugs her and share a kiss.

"Dang! So close!" said Jordan. "You can't surprise me my love" said Lincoln.

"Aww, that's so sweet" said Pearl. "I like they're pairing" said Garnet. "Reminds me of myself".

"So, where's Rita?" asked Luna. "She's over there, working on her novel" replied Lucy. They all spot her by the benches.

"Okay then. Let's get this battle started!" said Jordan.

They all got to they're positions. Linka, Luna, Lisa, Sam, Steven, Connie, Lion and the gems sat by the picnic table.

This was no ordinary battle. They were gonna have a team Pokémon battle.

Lincoln and Jordan with Absol and Lopunny vs Lana and Lucy with Toxicroak and Golbat.

The battle was intense, combining combat moves with each other to counter the opposing side.

Shadow ball with a focus beam. Mud shot with Swift attack. Mean look and Attract. Poison jab and screech.

And in the end, Lana and Lucy make the win. "It seems that the battle is over and Lana and Lucy have claimed the victory" said Lisa.

"You did well guys" said Lincoln and Jordan to Absol and Lopunny. "We gave it our all" replied Absol.

"Alright dudes! I wanna go at it with Lucy now" said Luna. "Loudred!" yelled her Pokémon.

Lucy smiles and so does Golbat. "Bring it!" said Lucy.

"This is turning out awesome!" said Connie. "These Pokémon sure are strange In combat" said Lapis.

Luna and Luc give out a fierce battle. Two second staged Pokémon with the same sound based attacks, but Golbat was also a flying type.

And the battle is turned to the favor of Lucy. "You did good Golbat" said Lucy.

Luna heads to Loudred and helps him up. "You were pretty rad out there Loudred, next time we'll win" said Luna.

Then something was happening to Golbat, he was starting to glow. Making everyone shocked. "Oh boy!" said Lincoln.

"This is it!" said Lisa. "Is it going to explode?!" said Pearl in panic. "No, evolve!" said Linka.

The light fades and they all look to the even larger bat flying above them, purple in color, serious yellow eyes and four wings.

"Crobat!" said Lucy. Lisa recorded everything and smiled. "A third stage Pokémon! Very fascinating!" said Lisa.

"Whoa dude!" said Luna. "This is awesome Lucy!" said Lincoln. "He's big" said Lana. "Congrats!" said Jordan.

Rita sees this from her sitting point and is shocked. 'We're gonna need a place for him' she says in her thoughts.

"Well, I guess that ends the battle" said Lincoln.

"W-What the heck?!" said Pearl in shock. "That bat just changed!" said Peridot. "That was so cool!" said Connie.

"Let's just say, Pokémon evolve when they get stronger or in other words, when they beat a Pokémon that has a higher chance of combat status" said Lisa.

"Now that makes sense" said Bismuth. "I agree" said Garnet. "Not to me" said Amethyst.

"So, you guys want some lunch?" asked Luna. They all nodded in agreement.

Rita then checked her phone and got an urgent text, she then raced towards the others.

Lucy, Lana, Lisa! Listen I need to head to work today" said Rita.

The three loud girl's were confused. "But why mom?" asked Lana. "I thought you were getting a day off today" said Lucy. "You have an urgent responsibility from the message I presume" said Lisa.

"It's true" said Rita. "Dr. Finestein called and said that the Fox Quintuplets came in and have a lot of aching teeth. Something about sneaking into an old candy factory".

"We understand mom, Lincoln could give us a ride home anyway" said Lucy. Rita turned to Lincoln. "You think you can do that?"

"No problem" said Lincoln. Rita kissed the foreheads of her three kids and headed to Vanzilla.

"So, lunch?!" said Amethyst.

(A few minutes later)

Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan return with some bags of food from a nearby food truck.

"Finally Food! I was starting to die here" said Amethyst.

"Irrelevant. You are a gem based life form, food is not required for your survival" said Lisa.

"I have to agree with her" said Peridot. "Nerds!" replied Amethyst.

"Alright we have enough food for everyone here and don't eat everything Amethyst" said Lincoln.

"What are you talking about man?" said Amethyst. They all look at her seriously.

"Come on dude" said Luna. "We don't want everyone having to bring out a fight" said Sam.

"Okay fine. I won't eat that many" replied Amethyst.

"Why doesn't this work where we're from" said Pearl in annoyance.

"So, what did you guys get?" asked Linka.

"Let's see. We have bacon wrapped hotdogs, bacon cheeseburgers, some donuts, fries and Za' to go" said Lincoln.

"I'm sorry what was that last part?" asked Connie. Lincoln then showed them the Pizza in a cone style.

"W-What is that?!" said Steven in awe. Even Connie and Amethyst were shocked by this.

"This is just a piece of food innovation, Za' to go. Pizza you can eat without spilling the toppings" said Luna.

"It's more famous to eat at sports arenas" said Sam.

Some of them went for the Za' to go, even Pearl who was glad it didn't make a mess when eaten, Spinel on the other hand just went to eating donuts.

"You seem to like donuts" said Sam. "It was the first earth food I ate" said Spinel.

"At least have something to drink with it" said Jordan. "We ordered some milk shakes and soda, and some water bottles. Gotta stay hydrated" said Luna.

"I can make the water even more if you want" said Lapis. She then makes the fountain water move.

"Umm, people don't drink fountain water Lapis" said Lucy. Lapis nods and puts the water back into the fountain. "That was so cool!" said Lana.

After eating Steven looks to Spinel. "Spinel, why are you here and not on homeworld?" asked Steven.

Spinel knew it was time to tell the truth. "I-I want some time ….. Away from the diamonds" replied Spinel nervously.

They were shocked by this. But Steven and Lincoln knew what she meant.

"Let me guess, the diamonds aren't treating you like a fun game" said Steven. "They're just pampering and adoring you, like Pink Diamond" said Lincoln.

Spinel looks down with sadness. The others were shocked by this.

"I just …… I don't understand! They were gonna be my friends, my new friends. But then they didn't want to play much games with me, they just treated me like I was Pink diamond! But I'm not!" yelled Spinel. But then she softened and started to have some tears.

"I-Is it because I act like her, because I am the last of her treasure, because I knew how she played and acted?" said Spinel.

Steven then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Spinel. They juts miss her, and I know you miss her too" said Steven.

Spinel calms down. "To be honest, I don't really miss Pink Diamond. I mean she did make me stand in one place for six thousand years" said Spinel.

She then looks at Steven. "You're different, your nothing like Pink" said Spinel. "He really isn't and won't be, but he does have her legacy" said Connie.

"The legacy of all her past problems and her gem" said Spinel with a chuckle. The others also laughed a bit.

Steven blushes at they're remarks. "Y-Yeah, it is true".

Then Spinel goes back to the sad state she was in. "I just don't know what to do. After they treated me like I was Pink, they went off to interact with some other gems who came to visit and I was just there to also talk. But no games were played, it was just being nice and learning how to make new friend. Which was kinda nice. But I never got a chance to at least make anyone laugh, beside the diamonds" said Spinel.

"I guess other gems have their own ways to entertain themselves. I am an early generation gem, I don't even know if there are others like me still alive" said Spinel. "So, I hopped onto a warp pad and made my way back to beach city".

It was all clear to them, even to the Crystal Gems. "Now I feel sorry for you" said Amethyst. "Those Diamonds are too clingy for Pink" said Bismuth.

"Oh, we're so sorry you went through that Spinel" said Pearl. "At least you came to earth to get away from them" said Lapis.

Steven had an idea. "How about I talk to the diamonds about this problem? Maybe we can find a solution to this" said Steven.

Spinel smiled and looked at Steven and the others. "That would be great. Thanks Steven and to all of you" said Spinel.

But before they could all say anything further, Lincoln and Luna got an incoming transmission from FutureTech HQ.

"Looks like an urgent message" said Lincoln. "We gotta go dude" said Luna.

"Then count us in!" said Steven and the Crystal Gems.

This shocked the others. "Are you guys sure?" asked Jordan. "You guys came to our world and helped us, we wanna help you guys too" said Connie.

"Who knows what innocent world is in trouble" said Pearl. "Or whatever evil is out there" said Bismuth.

Lincoln smiled. "Alright then. Let's go guys!" said Lincoln.

"Ahem" they all looked at Lucy, Lana and Lisa. "But first, we gotta get you guys home" said Linka.

"I should also accompany you, my skills might be needed again" said Lisa. "Alright the dude" said Luna.

They all made their way back to they're rides and rode off. But they had to drop off Lucy and Lana back to the Loud House.

(The world of Remnant)

FutureTech soldiers and vehicles start shredding through all of the Grimm in the area near beacon and its town.

A base of operations have been established and many of their drones are scouting the perimeter. Some construction vehicles are repairing and cleaning up the mess.

Glynda Goodwitch redirects a squad of Guardian tanks to scout the western sector of the town. She then walks towards the Guardian, who is looking at the stone dragon on top of the school.

"Any thoughts on how do we get rid of it?" asked Glynda. "Teleport or destroy. Those are the two things I can think of, and either one is a bad idea" said Gyro. "I don't even know if that thing is still alive in there".

"You have a point, we should only make our move on it once we've cleared the area of all Grimm" said Glynda.

"Agreed" replied Gyro. A Nevermore flies above them, being chased by Apollo and MiG fighters.

"I want to thank you, for bringing your military force here to clean up this mess" said Glynda. "Atlas just left this place and everything as if they had nothing to do with it".

"I'm just doing this to prepare, Salem will make her move soon. We just have to wait and hope Ruby and the others have made it to Haven and secured the Relic" said Gyro. "And if Ozpin reincarnated again".

"That is true" said Glynda. She then looks to Gyro. "Do you think I can see Pyrrha and Penny again?"

Gyro smiles. "Sure, but not now. We still have work to do" said Gyro. Glynda smiles and nods. Then they hear an alarm from Gyro's phone.

"Something urgent has come up in FutureTech" said Gyro. "Then go, I'll lead the forces here" said Glynda.

Gyro smiles. "I'll be back soon, maybe" said Gyro. He then morphs into a raven and flies into a portal.

"Reminds me of Qrow and Raven when they turn into birds" said Glynda to herself. She then walks off to join a squad of troops to fighting off some Grimm Gryphons.

(FutureTech, Earlier)

Martin and Victor report to FutureTech after hearing the song made by the Spellman's with Spinel.

They enter the warehouse and see Penny waiting for them.

"Oh good, you're here. An incoming transmission from the town of PorkBelly" said Penny.

"PorkBelly? That's where Johnny, Mary and Susan live" said Victor. "Wonder what do they want?"

"Only one way to find out" Martin turns on the main screen and they see Susan and Mary.

"What's the situation girls?" asked Martin.

"Okay, we just need to tell you the good news first" said Susan.

"All of your allied forces have established full satellite control in orbit. They have all communications up and running and forward bases around the world are working smooth" said Susan.

"Well, that's good" said Victor. "And what is the bad news?" asked Penny.

Susan and Mary look at each other nervously. "I think its best we show you" said Mary.

They put on the screen some recordings of GDI and FutureTech satellites that have all been hit by meteorite projectiles and destroyed.

"What the what?" said Victor. "Susan, Mary. What's going on?" asked Martin in anger.

"This had been happening for the past seven days" said Mary. "The commanders said it could've been meteor showers, but then it kept happening frequently".

"So, where have the incidents been happening?" asked Victor.

"It's all been happening to every satellite that passes by the initial orbit above the town of Cornbury. It seems the meteorites are always targeting that place" said Susan.

"It almost looks like those things want to go there" said Mary. "But there have been no reports on any craters or crashes. Except for weird mutations coming from the people".

They then show them footage of people, animals and inanimate objects turning into giant vicious monsters.

"Oh my, looks like an infection of some sort" said Penny.

"We presumed it as well" said Susan. "Then our scanners found out that each meteorite has the same flight path and the same starting location" said Mary.

"Did you talk to the outposts to find the source out in space?" asked Martin.

"We did and they found this" Mary shows them an image of a reddish planet that was almost outside of the Solar System.

"We believe this is what's making the meteorites" said Susan.

"Wait a minute! What happened to the mutated people?" asked Victor.

"There have been some news about four super heroes who have been battling the monsters and reverting them back, and it keeps going on and on with the troubles and near disasters" said Mary.

"So, Cornbury has Super heroes?" said Penny. "Seems like it" said Victor.

They then look at Martin and his serious face. "So, what's the plan?" asked Victor.

"We're calling the Defenders and the Guardian, now!" said Martin. He pushes a button and sends the emergency meeting message to all of them.

To be continued …..

**Spinel has some troubles in Homeworld, let's hope that Steven can fix it. Glynda is now leading an extermination team against the Grimm, but what is happening at this place called Cornbury, that's coming in the next chapter. Please leave a review.**


	78. Ch78 SuperNoobs? Part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 78: SuperNoobs? Part 1**

(FutureTech HQ)

All the heroes along with the Crystal Gems and the Guardian make their way into FutureTech's warehouse area.

They all spot Martin and Victor already making calls and readying an army.

"Oh good, you guys made it. Get yourselves ready, we've got a space battle to jump into" said Martin.

They were all shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry what? A space battle?" said Lincoln.

"Are we missing something here Martin?" asked Leon. "Is it the Hybrid? Did they invade another planet?" asked Leni.

"No, it's not the hybrid. We got a report from our friends from PorkBelly, seems like our Satellite's there keep getting destroyed by some kind of meteorite that keep heading to a small town called Cornbury" said Victor.

They then see the footage of the satellites who keep getting destroyed by a meteorite and they keep replacing them, only to have them destroyed again.

"They seem to have a course to get to and this town called "Cornbury" seems to be they're mark" said Peridot. "I must concur with Peridot on this one" said Lisa.

"And that you're right about. Susan and Mary were able to track down the original source" said Martin. "And here it is" Penny shows them the planet outside of the galaxy.

"That shouldn't be possible for a planet to exist outside of the solar system. It needs an orbit and an axis" said Sergei.

"It looks like it's moving" said Lori. "Yes, yes it is. It seems to be following the orbit of the earth itself and it's always locked onto the same town and sending a meteorite that is fully coordinated to hit the town" replied Penny.

"We already contacted the Terran Dominion, the Zerg Swarm and the Protoss, we even made some calls to our Autobot friends" said Martin. "Whatever this planet is, it will not stop sending these little meteorites and if they become successful in their attacks, then it's only a matter of time before they attack one of our facilities and find the great gate and the multiverse".

"Wait a minute, did it do anything when the meteorites hit the town?" asked Linka.

They then show them the footage of the people, animals and objects that become monstrous creatures.

"Oh dear god. So that's what those things do when they hit" said Jordan.

"They almost look like corrupted gem monsters" said Connie. "She has a point, they look disgusting!" said Pearl.

"But, have they ever been stopped?" asked Steven.

"They have. Reports from the town that three super heroes called "The SuperDudes" are the ones who neutralize the threats. Though it ends with a lot of destruction, they seem more reckless than Johnny when he's given powers" replied Martin.

They all see the footage of four young heroes with different hair colors and battle suits.

A blue haired boy that seems to teleport.

A violet haired girl that uses elements.

A red haired boy who turns into animals.

A green haired boy who's flying and expands his fists.

They also see they're clumsy incidents when fighting the monsters. "Well, they seem, heroic?" said Dana.

"Dudes! Is it just me, or do they look like kids?" said Luna with confusion.

They all look closely at them. "My goodness, you are right Luna. They do look like kids" said Pyrrha.

"Kids who are getting themselves and others in serious trouble!" said Becky.

"We gotta do something to stop this, because I don't think they're suited for this job" said Timmy.

"Well, they are doing well with winning, but still. They don't look like they have actual experience" said Victor.

"Then let's hero up people!" said Neil. They all agreed and headed for the roof of FutureTech.

Martin, Victor and Penny are going to catch up later. They need to meet up with another ally into the fight.

On the roof, they spot an imperial transport. "Of course we're going into Hollow's Star Destroyer" said Neil in annoyance.

They all board the transport and make they're flight all the way to a portal.

(Near the outskirts of the galaxy in the world of Johnny Test)

The imperial transport exits through the portal and makes its way to an imperial fleet with a Super Star Destroyer leading them.

They also see Dominion Battlecruiser's, led by the Hyperion and the Bacephalus. Zerg Leviathan's. Protoss Ships composed of the Golden Armada, The Spear of Adune, The Purifiers, the Tal'Darim Death fleet and the Dark Templar.

They also see the Autobot ship, Knight's Temenos and some Incursean warships as well.

"Whoa!" said the Crystal gems. Spinel looked nervous in doing this. Steven and Connie notice this.

"This is your first time battling in space. With you by our side you pretty much are already a Crystal Gem" said Steven.

"I felt nervous at first as well, but I learned to stay focused on the task at hand" said Connie.

Spinel felt touched and confident at they're words. Even the Crystal gems gave her a reassuring look.

"This is turning out well" said Niel.

The Transport then enters the Super Star Destroyer and into the giant hangar.

They all get out and see many pilots entering TIE Fighters, TIE Bombers, TIE Interceptors, TIE Defenders, TIE Strikers, X-Wings, Y-Wings, B-Wings, and A-Wings

"Hollow almost has the full Star Wars space battle set" said Neil teasingly. "Yes, yes I do" they all turn around to see Hollow.

"Hello Spinel" said Hollow. Spinel waves back at him.

"Now that your all here, the Immortal council would like to have a word with you" Hollow steps aside and they see multiple screens showing Emperor Valerian, Matt Horner, Artanis, Alarak, Vorozun, Fenix, Zagara and Optimus Prime.

"We detected multiple unidentified ships surrounding the planet's atmosphere" said Vorozun.

"It seems whatever is on that planet has life" said Optimus.

"And they do not want us to interfere with whatever we are doing" said Artanis.

"And they're also engaged in a battle with another fleet" said Fenix.

"We're going to make contact with these other aliens and see who they are and why they are here as well" said Valerian.

"Let us hope they aren't hostile" said Zagara.

"Or there will be bloodshed" said Alarak.

"I guess we aren't the only heroes here trying to stop this planet" said Sergei.

"All fleet ships, get ready to make contact with the other fleet" said Hollow.

All fleet ships make they're advance towards the alien ships engaging the hostile planet on the outskirts of the solar system.

(Meanwhile somewhere near the hostile planet)

A fleet of ships from both sides with small fighters are now engaged at each other in an epic space battle.

In the capital ship of the Benevolent alliance. The three elders are redirecting a plan on how to get to the "V"irus planet's surface and engage the Venaminions below.

"Are you sure we can't do anything to help?" asked Tyler.

"For the last time. No you can't" said Memnock.

"Ya! Because the last time you tried to help, you all ended up destroying every fighter we had!" yelled Zeblock.

"You can't prove we did it" said Kevin.

Secretary Technu't then puts on the screen the last time the Noobs piloted the space fighters. Which resulted in them panicking and randomly pushing buttons and destroying all of the other fighters and not the enemies.

"There is that all the proof you need?" said Secretary Hedies.

"She does make a good point" said Shope. Kevin just groans in annoyance.

"Then, why are we here?" asked Roach.

"You are all here to act as a ground strike team once we have cleared the skies of anymore Venaminions and they're fleet!" said General Blorgon.

"So, we're just gonna stay here and do nothing until the real fight begins?" asked Tyler. "Yes" replied Technu't.

"This is so boring!" said Kevin in annoyance. "You can complain all you want, but the answer is still no" said Memnock.

"Come on Kevin, we can't just go out there and panic like last time" said Tyler.

All of a sudden they receive an incoming transmission. The screen shows multiple faces of different beings.

"Umm, who are you?" asked Blorgon.

"We are the members of the Multiverse council. We are here to discuss the matter with the hostile planet you are battling" said Emperor Valerian.

"If you wish to continue our conversation, you will be transferred into the Super Star Destroyer" said Artanis.

"I'm sorry, the what now?!" said Zeblock.

Then they feel the ship shake. "It seems we are being pulled by a tractor beam into another ship, a very large ship" said XR4Ti

"What if it's a trap?" asked Roach. "I don't think so, they didn't seem quite hostile" said Hedies.

"Well, whatever is happening we should be prepared, if it is a trap" said Kevin.

"I don't think it's a trap" said Shope. "She's got a point" replied Tyler.

All they can do is just wait and stand by as they are being hauled into the ships hangar.

Inside the hangar imperial troopers and the Royal Defenders are waiting for them.

The Benevolent capital ship then opens and they all come out.

"Greetings! We are the elders of the Benevolent Alliance" said General Blorgon.

But before he could say anything else, Kevin charges out as a triceratops and attacks. "CHARGE!"

"I knew he was gonna do that" said Shope. "This can't be good" said Tyler.

All the soldiers don't move. Before Kevin could so any more damage, Neil jumps into the air and slams his fist onto the dinosaur's head, making him grind to a stop just a few inches from Hollow's face.

"Noobs" said Hollow. Kevin then changes back. They all look at him with irritated looks.

"Seriously dude?!" said Luna. "You are one dumb changeling" said Sunset.

Kevin is then being helped up by his friends. "So, I guess this wasn't a trap" said Kevin in a daze.

"Control your soldiers" said Hollow to the Elders. "We know and we always try" said Mem and Zeb.

"Now as I was saying, we are the Benevolent alliance, our sworn duty is to protect planets from the evil "V"irus attacks across the galaxy and to save millions of innocent lives. We choose specific warriors to become protectors of their planets" said General Blorgon.

"We give each one a battle ball, which will allow them to gain new abilities and weapons for combat. As well as a special blaster that will destroy the virus from the host" said Technu't.

"We always make daily inspections with each of our warriors to check on their progress" said Hedies.

They all focus their attention back to the SuperNoobs. "So, these kids are the warriors of earth?" asked Linka.

"Well look Whos talking girlie" said Kevin. "Hey! You do not speak to my sister like that!" yelled Lincoln as he cocks his blaster.

"You taunt her and you taunt all of us!" said Leni as she summons some plant monsters. The other Spellman's also agree.

"Okay, okay! Let's just calm down" said Tyler. "I think we all got caught on the wrong foot here. My name is Tyler Bowman" said Tyler.

"Jennifer Shope" said Shope. "But they always call me Shope for some reason".

"Kevin" was all he could say as his arms are crossed.

But when they reach Roach, all he has is a love sick gaze. He was looking at Lori, Leni, Sunset, Luna, Dana, Becky, Pyrrha, Linka and Jordan.

"Umm, is he okay?" asked Lori. The other Noobs and they're trainers Mem and Zeb face palms themselves. "Here we go again" said Kevin.

Roach then approaches the girls. "You're all so pretty" said Roach in a love sick tone.

"Okay, Eew! You are very creepy" said Dana and Becky.

"Sorry kid, but we're not interested in you" said Leni.

"And some of us already have boyfriends" said Lori.

"I just have a girlfriend" said Luna.

"I'm already taken" said Jordan. "Got my eye on another boy" said Linka.

"Same here" said Sunset. "Me as well" said Pyrrha.

Then Roaches heart eyes shatter and he looks at them nervously. "a-are you sure?!"

"Yes" they all respond. Some of the guys with them are not happy with Roach and what he was doing.

"Also, some of them are my daughters you little shrimp" said Neil. "Actually my name is Theodore Roachmont, but my friends call me the Roach" replied Roach.

They all look at him confused. "Wow! And I thought human names were just getting weird, they get even weirder" replied Peridot.

"Anyway, we are here to destroy this, what you call "V"irus making planet" said Neil.

"It's vicious meteorites keep destroying our FutureTech satellites that orbit above your earth. We're constantly replacing them and it is annoying" said Sergei.

"Wait a minute! Our earth?" said Shope with confusion.

"True, we are not from this world. We came here weeks ago and have already made outposts across your earth, it's called FutureTech" replied Lincoln.

"And the reason we are here is because of those "V"iruses. If they manage to infect anyone outside of your town. It might find the Great Gate that we use to get here" said Timmy.

"And if it finds the gate. Then it will attack the other worlds!" said Tyler.

They were impressed by his quick thinking. "You catch up pretty quick there Tyler" said Steven.

"Gee, thanks" replied Tyler.

"Well, since we all want to destroy the "V"irus! Then we shall fight together!" said General Blorgon.

"Do you guys have a plan?" asked Memnock.

Then the screens with the rest of the fleet leaders appear. "Yes we do" replied Optimus.

"The plan first is the get the skies cleared of those, how you say it. Venaminions" said Zagara. "Our Corruptors can easily dispatch them".

"We also have other aerial combat ships that can also do the job" said Emperor Valerian.

"The next step is to get ground forces onto the planet's surface" said Fenix. "We must get a Pylon working if we wish to warp our protoss warriors down there and revel in glory!"

"We have Dropships and Terran and Zerg drop pods, as well as the Imperial transports and AT Haulers" said Admiral Mathew Horner.

"Dragon Storm and the Knight's Temenos will escort the Ground forces there while the skies are being cleared" said Optimus. "Two fights in one battlefield!"

"The rest of our capital fleet ships will also keep the enemy occupied in space" said Artanis.

"They will have to answer to my Death Fleet and my blades!" said Alarak.

"Once we have full control of planet level, we'll begin our assault on their "V"irus factories and destroy them" said Hollow.

The Benevolent alliance and they're warriors were speechless with the plan they have. "That sounds brilliant! We'll also give you our aid as well" said General Blorgon.

Then another screen shows a disgusting looking Zerg. "Recommendation, require samples of "V"irus. Will examine for modification to Zerg swarm, will be useful for future battles" said Abathur.

Another screen also shows an infested Terran. "He has a point, this "V"irus could give us zerg the advantage in case we might be facing more dangerous threats" replied Alexei Stukov.

Some of them were confused and shocked by this. "Hmm. It does seem right for us to try and use the weapon against the enemy" said Artanis.

"Are you sure? We don't know what the "V"irus will do to them" said Hedies.

"Trust me, we zerg are known to adapt and evolve at an even greater rate than the "V"irus" said Zagara.

"Okay then, let's lock and load and show them some firepower!" said Lincoln.

"Speaking of which" interrupted Matt. "We would like the Royal Defenders and the Crystal gems to lead some of our forces into battle. Become front line leaders if you may".

This was an even greater offer for them. They all nodded and agreed, even the Crystal Gems.

Timmy (Poof mech), Jordan (Arct Mech) and Linka (Odin) will be leading the Heaven's devils.

Sergei and Leon will lead the Siege tank Brigade.

Lincoln will be leading the Ghost and Specter strike force.

Neil, Sunset and Leni will guide the Zerg swarm.

Luna, Lori, Dana and Becky will command Marines, Goliath's and Hellions.

Gyro and Pyrrha will support with High Templar and Infestors.

Steven, Connie (with Lion) and Spinel will be leading Imperial Forces.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl will be guiding some Dark Templar and Protoss Warriors.

Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot will advance with some Tal'Darim warriors and protoss technology.

Fenix will be on ground level with the Purifiers and Optimus with his Autobots and Dinobots.

Dehaka will also be there with the Primal zerg and Stukov will lead the Infested terrans.

"Alright, I guess we have our stations and forces to lead. Let's give them hell people!" said Neil.

"You guys need some backup" they all turn around to see on the screen was Martin and Kane. Outside they spot Nod forces.

"I came with every soldier I have within the brotherhood and we are ready to fight by your side my friends" said Kane.

"Oh man! This is gonna be good!" said Luna with excitement.

"Kane will remain in his Leviathan carrier to command the aerial assault. Martin, Penny and myself are going to be on ground level with you guys, leading the Brotherhood of Nod's finest soldiers" replied Victor.

"Well, this should be fun!" said Alarak. "Then let's move out people!" said Neil.

All of their forces get to they're aircraft and battle stations. The fleet of ships advance with the benevolent fighters and towards the "V"irus planet.

"All ships! Defend the fleet and keep those fighters occupied!" said Admiral Horner.

Every space fighter. Vikings, Wraith's, Liberator's, Phoenix's, Scout cruisers, Void rays, Carrier drones, Mutalisk's, Zerg Guardian's, Corrupter's, TIE fighter's, Rebel class fighters, Recycled Vulture Droids, Nod Venom's, Basilisk's, Salamander's, Medusa's and a few drone controlled Autobot fighter ships take off from their fleets and join the battle with the Benevolent alliance fighters.

The others get to the imperial transports and get ready to take off with they're respected troops. Linka heads to the main hangar bay and hops into the Odin and awaits for the drop.

"Wait, what about us?" asked Tyler. They all look at the Noobs.

"Yeah! I don't know if you guys can lead a strike force" said Jordan. "The last thing we need is you guys going all out crazy and getting all of these soldiers killed" said Leon.

All the ships take off and head for the planet with some escorts. "We'll get you guys on ground level once we've established battlefield control" said Hollow. He then walks away and straight to the bridge.

The rest of the Benevolent alliance, Mem and Zeb and the Noobs had to agree. The Noobs do know they have experience, but Tyler and Shope remember all of the reckless things they've all done. They are twelve after all.

But one of them didn't want to wait any longer, and that someone was Kevin. He quietly sneaks passed his friends and a couple of troops.

Kevin spots a fighter ship he can use. The only problem is that its Mandie's TIE advanced!

Suddenly Hollow stops and turns around. "Where is Kevin?" said Hollow.

"Why he's" Roach sees that Kevin is gone "huh, I swear he was here. I even heard him tip toe right past me" said Roach.

"What?!" they all yelled.

Then they all see the TIE Advanced taking off in a wobbly fashion. "Oh shit!" said Hollow.

Then Mandie appears in her pilot armor. "Alright master, I'm ready for takeoff!" said Mandie. She stops and sees her ship hovering off the ground. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Kevin! What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Tyler.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go and join the fight! Yeah! Space battle!" replied Kevin as he tries to maneuver.

He tries to gain control of the ship, but he ends up knocking an AT walker down and hitting other walkers like a domino. "There goes our ground assault team" said Hollow.

Then he flies upside down and accidently hits the weapons systems and ends up destroying multiple empty TIE Fighters. The Noobs and the elders are shocked. It was happening again!

He then flies out of the hangar and straight to the conflict. But as he flies out of the hangar, the diagonal wing of the TIE Advanced almost beheads Hollow as it flies by him.

"That was too close" said Hollow.

They all look in shock while the rest of the troops put out the fires. "This. Is. Bad!" said Shope.

They all follow Hollow to the bridge. "Admiral! Get me a visual on the TIE Advanced now!" yelled Hollow.

On the screen they spot the TIE Advance going crazy in space and randomly shooting everything.

"He's going to get himself killed out there!" yelled Zeb. "He's going to get everyone killed out there!" yelled Mandie.

Hollow turned on communications to all ships. "Attention all leading ships and fleet ships! We have a rogue TIE Advanced! I repeat, we have a rogue TIE advanced!"

"Who's piloting it?" asked Artanis. "The stupid one who turns into animals!" said Hollow.

"By the shadow of Zeratul! We have to stop him! He'll jeopardize the whole mission!" said Artanis.

"All Fighter ships! If you spot an out of control TIE Advanced, do not hesitate to take it out!" said Vorozun.

"What?!" yelled the rest of the Noobs. "We have no choice! If we do not take him out, he will be responsible for the loss of this assault!" said Valerian.

They needed to contact the team who were still flying through the fight inside the transports.

"Lincoln! Neil! Steven! Anyone! Respond! This is Hollow! We have a situation!" yelled Hollow.

"This is Lincoln Me and Jordan are inside with our teams and we're still passing through the carnage out there" replied Lincoln.

"What's the situation Hollow?" asked Neil,

"We have a rogue TIE Advanced out there and it's going out of control and shooting at random shit!" yelled Hollow.

"What?!" How did this happen?" asked Optimus. "Apparently one of the Noobs got reckless and bored and thought it would be a great idea to commit Grand Theft Fighter in my Star Destroyer!" replied Hollow in anger.

They figured out who he meant. "Kevin!"

"We have to take evasive maneuvers! If that ship is out there it will knock us all out into space!" said Garnet.

"Yes ma'am" replied the pilot. All the other ships were in position ready to counter, but it was too late.

An Autobot drone ship, Viking, Wraith and some Vulture Droids are shot by an out of control barrage.

"Incoming! Incoming! Incoming!" yelled Neil, "Brace yourselves!" yelled Leon.

"Dragon storm! Take out that fighter!" yelled Optimus, even the Knight ship is attacking the out of control TIE.

But it was too late. Kevin accidently hits the missile launchers and they hit the turbines of the Medivac drop ships and some of the wing parts of the Imperial transports. An AT Hauler is also hit by the shot. Even the Hercules transport carrying Siege tanks gets hit by the pilot's location.

Inside it all seems silent as they panic and scream as they're transports spiral out of control towards the planet's surface and crash.

Lincoln opens his eyes and looks around. Some of the Ghosts and Specters emerge from the crash and help the other troops out of the mess.

Lincoln gets up and feels some blood running down his face. He has a small cut on his forehead. He picks up his blaster and checks if it was still okay.

Then he spots Jordan running towards him and helping him out. He then gets his hearing back.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" asked Jordan with worry.

"I'm fine, just a bit bruised. Where are the others?" said Lincoln.

They then hear a transmission from they're communicators.

"This is Neil. We're alright Lincoln, we're all fine" replied Neil. "Oh thank goodness!" said Jordan.

"Not all of us brah!" replied Luna.

Where Luna is, she and her team as well as the gems are surrounded by wrecked debris and pulling out the casualties from the crash.

Luna looks to a dead marine, she removes his dog tags and closes his eyes. Luna gets up and picks up his Gauze Rifle.

"We lost some good soldiers down here" said Luna. They were all shocked. Even the ones in the space fleet are hearing this.

"Guys, we just lost our pilot and twenty two Siege tanks have been destroyed, the crew never made it!" said Leon. "We only have fifteen Tanks at our disposal!" said Sergei.

"Guys! We just lost some of our Protoss Probes, Peridot is trying to fix one of them, we only have a handful to warp in some Pylons!" said Bismuth.

"We have casualties on our end too, Steven is trying to heal them and Spinel is pulling them out of the wreck" said Connie.

"Guys! The Guardian took a hit, he's unconscious. We need medical support down here!" said Pyrrha.

"I'm inbound to heal him!" yelled Becky. "We have several casualties here also" said Timmy.

"Oh god! Some of them are gone!" said Leni with worry.

Hollow and the rest were filled with anger. They then see the TIE Advanced flying upside down and hitting a Mutalisk.

Each Leader, Admiral, Executor, Commander and Zerg Queen were filled with rage. "Someone destroy that ship!"

All ships are now inbound to take out Kevin. They launch everything they've got, even the fleet ships are trying to focus on him.

The Noobs and the Benevolent alliance just watch as Hollow and everyone onboard start yelling and commanding each fighter to tear that rogue apart.

'Kevin, what have you done?' was all in they're minds.

Kevin starts panicking and pushing buttons while also maneuvering the controls. What he doesn't know, his ship is headed for something.

Onboard the Battlecruiser Aegis is the captain Jason Ragner. A blonde captain with a mustache and beard at the age of 32 with a loving family of his wife and two sons.

"All forward batteries begin, strafe inbound hostiles. We need to get some Medivac's on that planet and get those troops some assistance now" said Captain Ragner.

"Sir Look!" they all turn to what the soldier was pointing at and see the TIE Advanced spiraling towards them.

Admiral Horner spots this. "Captain Ragner get out of there! Evasive maneuvers!" yelled Admiral Horner.

Hollow sees this and tries to call in a Hammerhead Corvette to subdue the TIE Advanced.

It all happens so fast. Kevin accidently hits eject and is out of the TIE advanced with his suit activating space mode.

Kevin is now surrounded by fighter ships. But then they all see the TIE Advanced was still headed for the Battlecruiser, straight for the bridge!

They all just watch in silence, but some of the Vikings fly towards the Battlecruiser and try to strike the fighter with they're missiles. But the way as it spirals they can't get a lock.

Captain Ragner looks onward to the projectile ahead. Many of his crew members evacuate the bridge. He then looks at the photo of his family in his pocket and closes his eyes. "It was on honor serving the Dominion, for my family" were his last words to everyone, even the team on the planet hears this.

The TIE Advanced. Hits the bridge. A large explosion is created. Causing a chain reaction of fire. That hits the fusion core. And detonates. The entire Battlecruiser.

They all watch in horror, they lost a ship and her crew. Kevin also looks in shock, he just killed, thousands of lives. Terran Dominion lives!

The Battlecruiser Aegis is destroyed.

All other fighters stop they're assault and look onward to the decimated Battlecruiser as the bright explosion subsides.

Hollow slams his fist to the glass in anger. The Noobs and the rest of the Benevolent alliance could not believe what Kevin just did, he killed people. By accident, for his own bored stupidity.

Admiral Horner falls back to his seat, same with Valerian on his throne.

Artanis and the Protoss are also stunned by this. On ground level some of the marines have some tears and are collapsing onto the ground with anger and sadness.

The Heroes and Gems could not believe what they saw. Steven was experiencing something for the first time. The loss of a good man and his crew. They didn't even knew him, but he felt like he was part of this whole family of heroes.

Lincoln looks at the Venaminions advancing on them, he charges his blaster and starts shooting at the enemy with no remorse. Feeling his pain, the Ghosts and Specters also go ruthless on the enemy, same with the rest of the heroes, they too go berserk.

The worst had to be Neil, since he is leading a Zerg army.

Hollow looks at the fighter's surrounding the boy who is floating in space. "Bring him here. Now!"

To be continued ……

**Welcome back to the world of Johnny Test, now with the SuperNoobs involved. But things are not going so well. Please review and tell me what you all think**.

**Johnny Test and the SuperNoobs are the creations of Scott Fellows and Cartoon Network.**


	79. Ch79 SuperNoobs? part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 79: SuperNoobs? Part 2**

(On the "V"irus planet)

All frontline forces make they're advance onto the battlefield. But after what happened to one of they're Battlecruiser. They are all filled with anger and start going on a vicious onslaught against the Venaminions attacking them.

Lincoln suddenly pulls the back handle of his blaster. It extends into an even bigger gun. It activates a tripod mount and Lincoln rapid fires icicle rounds on the enemy. All the ghosts and Specters stand beside him and focus fire as well.

Luna and Dana siege an enemy stronghold and destroy it. Luna sees the Venaminions charging at them, so in honor of one of the dead marines. She pulls out the gauze rifle and goes to work.

After using up all its ammo. She summons her crown and transforms into demon form. Where the gun is converted into a limitless ammo rifle that shoots black icicle bullets.

Dana summons forth an ice machine gun and also shreds through enemies along with a squad of Marauders and Reapers.

Lori spots an army headed towards her with blasters. She punches the air with both her fists then she does a leg sweep to the ground, she then finishes it off with a slam from her right foot. A large lava wave manifests from behind Lori and incinerates the charging opponents.

Leni in her own rage creates an army of plant monsters and ancient protectors. She then sends vines all over the battlefield that act as a teleportation railway for her. She comes out of each vines spore and impales each Venaminion with her razor sharp hands.

Jordan and Timmy grab each Venaminion and rip them apart, they even toss one to the Zerg army to get eaten. Then Jordan pulls off one of the damaged guns from the crashed Hercules transport and mounts it on the right arm and starts strafing targets.

Becky and Steven had to stay behind and use they're healing flame and kiss (Spit) to heal the wounded, but the guardian was still unconscious.

Spinel spots a Venaminion air fighter about to attack Connie. She extends her arms and grabs a boulder, then hurls it towards the hostile aircraft.

"Thanks Spinel!" said Connie. "That's what friends do" replied Spinel.

Spinel spots Pearl and Amethyst also fighting off enemies, she has an idea. Spinel grabs both pearl and amethyst and toss them both into the air. The two aerial gems understand what she was doing, Pearl and Amethyst fuse in midflight and become Opal and bring out they're bow and light forged arrows.

Spinel grabs Garnet, she spins her around and throws her towards ten aerial hostiles, in which Garnet punches through all of them and lands onto an army and starts beating the crap out of them.

Lapis opens a bottle of water that she was carrying and starts summoning giant water hands and destroying foes. Dana and Lori see this and get an idea.

Dana creates a giant iceberg behind Lapis, then Lori melts the ice, turning it into water. Lapis already knows and uses the water to create an army of herself.

Bismuth helps repair any salvageable vehicles to return into the fight, with some of the marines acting as the new crew.

Peridot is busy repairing any damaged Probes so they can start warping in Pylons. "These things are way more complicated than my old robanoids" said Peridot.

Sergei and Leon charge forward in their Tiger tank with what left of the Siege tank division.

Pyrrha picks up her weapon and shield and manifests some fire energy and blazes through a group of Venaminions.

Penny charges up her energy blades and sends a straight forward laser to a horde of Venaminions. "This is almost like fighting Grimm" said Penny.

Some Medivac Dropships make it through the planet's atmosphere and pick up some of the wounded and the dead as well.

The unconscious Guardian is also hauled into the medivac as well. "Please be well Gyro" Pyrrha says to herself as she watches the Medivac leave. Then she returns into the fight.

Neil takes to the skies and incinerates all ground forces with a volcanic lava breath, then he slams down to a large group of enemies. A Nydus worm comes out from underneath Neil and he rides it to another group of enemies.

"We still need more armor units into the fight!" said Leon. "We don't have enough to punch through the enemies defenses" said Sergei.

All of a sudden they spot a large object being dropped from the sky. They all recognized it as the Odin and its pilot inside is Linka.

But as it drops down it's not alone. They also see Imperial AT Haulers sending them AT-TE Walkers, also known as Clone class Walkers.

"Wait a minute, what happened to the AT-AT's?" asked Sergei.

"Destroyed from an idiot in my hangar" replied Hollow. "These are the best walkers I can give you, they're slow moving but they pack a lot of fire power".

Leon and Sergei and all the Siege tanks watch as the new walker army approaches them. "They'll have to do" replied Sergei. They all drive forward and look for a siege point to deploy.

Meanwhile Neil spots Venaminion tanks coming. "Can someone deal with those tanks" said Neil.

An Ultralisk burrow charges towards the tanks and knocks them all away. "Thank you" replied Neil, he then sees a Nydus worm and rides it as it tunnels underground.

Leon and Sergei finally found they're artillery point. The Odin follows them as they're escort.

Leon locks his vision towards the defenses, composed of bunkers and anti-air missile turrets.

"Well, that explains why we can't call in bombers" said Leon. "Load smoke rounds!"

Sergei gets out of the driver's seat and loads five smoke rounds into the turret. "Loaded!" replied Sergei.

All of the siege tanks and At-TE's get into siege position. "All artillery follow our smoke rounds!" yelled Leon.

They all load they're guns. "Fire!" Leon launches five smoke rounds onto the multiple bunkers and rocket turrets and all of the Siege vehicles bombard them with everything they've got.

From the top of the citadel of the "V"irus factory. Count Venamous looks at the destruction and all of it was failing on his doorstep.

"Well this is just great! Now I have to evacuate and tell the great creators that this was another failure!" said Count Venamous.

"We should head to the escape ship now sir" said one of his minions. "I know that!" yelled Count Venamous.

They head to the top of the spire and take off, while also being chased by Dominion Viking fighters.

With the anti-air defenses knocked out, Banshee's, TIE Bombers, Y-Wing bombers, Nod Vertigo bombers and Protoss Tempests, bombard the rest of the defenses, allowing them to siege the structure.

Linka sees this as an opportunity and sets the Odin to sentry mode to guard the Artillery vehicles.

She then jumps out of the Odin with her modified Sniper Rifle/Crossbow.

Sergei and Leon notice her, the only problem they don't recognize her through her new attire.

Linka is now wearing a grey and white trench coat/Jacket with a hoodie. It bears symbols of the Heaven's devil's, she has grey and white combat boots, armored fingerless gloves and shoulder pads with armored chest plates and a greyish suit on her. She also has a black helmet that is actually a screen with blue targeting symbols. She can see through it and lock onto targets, she also has an ammo belt on her, just imagine Linka in the outfit of Anna Shrike from Overwatch.

"Umm, who are you and why did you come out of the Odin?" asked Leon.

She turns around to them. "Guys it's me, Linka" said Linka. "Oh wow! You look different" said Sergei.

"I know right. now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and join my siblings" said Linka as she runs off. "And don't worry about the Odin, it's in sentry mode".

All the artillery soldiers and Leon and Sergei look at the Odin that is just sending missiles towards hostile air forces.

"Okay then" said Sergei. "Let's keep up the bombardment".

Lincoln and his special ops team start infiltrating the citadels outer perimeter and snipe every enemy in sight.

Then a Venaminion is sniped from a greater distance. They all look to the wall and see the young person who jumps down and lands next to Lincoln.

"What up bro" said Linka. Lincoln was kinda shocked at what she was wearing and the weapon she has. "I'm not gonna ask, but I'm pretty sure this is helpful" said Lincoln.

They all head inside and start infiltrating the citadels defenses and shut down all of the remote controlled detonators.

"Looks like someone wanted to blow this place up while we were here" said Linka. "And whoever it was must've escaped" said Lincoln.

"We should contact the others and tell them we have secured the citadel and all of the information is ours" said Specter Nux.

As they make contact with the fleet, somewhere underground the Nydus worm breaks into an underground lava chamber. Neil gets off and sees many "V"iruses being manufactured from the volcano fissures.

"Looks like we found the source of the production line" said Neil. Then the Lurker's with him start to hiss at something.

Neil turns around and sees six angry eyes floating above them and looking at them menacingly. They were the "V"irus creators, in projection form.

Neil isn't intimidated by them and just walks to the fissure.

He pulls out some vials and starts filling each one with "V"irus samples. After doing so he heads straight for the Nydus worm with the Lurker's.

But then he stops and turns around. "Forgot something" said Neil. He then tosses a grenade into the Lava pit and then heads to the Nydus worm.

The Nydus worm reverses back to its previous tunnel and disappears.

The Creators were confused at what he just threw, but then the lava where he threw the grenade starts to boil and glow.

Outside the Nydus worm surfaces with Neil on board. "We got the "V"irus samples for Abathur and the place is about to blow!" said Neil.

A mountain not too far from the citadel explodes and lava starts pouring out. Lori controls the lava and hardens it immediately.

"Well, that's one way to avert a crisis" said Sergei. "Seems like our job is done here" said Leon.

Lincoln and Linka with the special ops team come out of the citadel and look towards the Super Star Destroyer in orbit.

The others also look up in anger. "We're not done yet!" said Lincoln.

(Inside the Super Star destroyer)

The 3 remaining Noobs are sitting by themselves near the hangar bay and some of them are not looking too happy.

An imperial transport arrives and the Odin as well. They all land and the heroes come out and see the Noobs and they're disappointed faces.

"Where is he?!" yelled Lincoln. "H-he's in a holding cell, you're sith friend made the order" replied Tyler.

They spot Hollow, Artanis, Alarak, Vorozun, Horner, Valerian, Zagara, Stukov and the other officers yelling and ranting at the elders of the benevolent alliance. The other warriors are being held at gun point by Death troopers.

Hollow spots the heroes. "Good, you guys are back" said Hollow. The others also see them. Neil approaches Zagara and hands her the vials filled with "V"irus samples.

"Abathur will want these" said Neil. "Much appreciated" replied Zagara.

"So, where is the little murderer?!" said Leni in anger. "He's inside a holding cell, he's not going anywhere in his stasis cuffs" replied Hollow.

"We have already come to a decision on the boy's punishment" said Artanis.

"I hope it's a good one" they all turn around to see Gyro up and walking again. He has some bandage wrappings around his head and some bandages on his right arm.

"Guardian!" they all say in joy. "You're okay Gyro" said Pyrrha with relief. "Hey, I'm not leaving you to train on your own" said Gyro teasingly.

"Now, let us deal with the insect" said Alarak. They all nod their heads and head to the Imperial cell blocks.

Inside Kevin is looking down in guilt and sadness with a few tears in his eyes. Then he hears multiple footsteps.

He looks to see it was Hollow and the rest of the council. "You are coming with us!" said Jordan.

They open the cell and Lori grabs him by his back and drags him. "Wait! Please! I didn't mean it!" yelled Kevin.

"You better shut up unless you want frost bite in your guts!" said Luna.

They make it back to the hangar where Kevin sees his disappointed friends, the sham faced Elders and all of the "V"irus fighting warriors being held up by Death Troopers.

Lori drops him in front of everyone. They are also facing the wreckage of the Battlecruiser Aegis. Lincoln grabs the boy by the hair and makes him look at the destruction.

"Look at that! That is what you did!" yelled Lincoln. "You killed brave men and women who all fought to aid in this battle!" said Linka. "They have families, families who will be mourning for their loved ones!" said Jordan. "And who will they blame for this huh?!" said Timmy.

Then Mandie scratches Kevin's left cheek. "You idiot! You destroyed my fighter and used it to kill those people!" yelled Mandie.

"Mandie! Restrain yourself, we have another TIE Advanced for you" said Hollow.

Mandie walks away from them and heads back to the bridge.

All of them were enraged at Kevin, he costed the lives of a Dominion ace Battlecruiser that fought in the battle of Amon in the void with the Protoss and the Zerg.

All Kevin could do was cry at his mistake. Lincoln then let's go of him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that t-this would happen" said Kevin.

Lincoln turns around and punches him in the face making Kevin fall to the ground.

He then gets up and sees the elders and warriors of the benevolent alliance. They were also disappointed at him, but they also felt disappointed in themselves.

"We have all come to our decision, since the benevolent alliance cannot be fully trusted in keeping this world safe. We will be dismantling they're old order" said Artanis.

"Though they will still remain to guard their respective planets from any "V"irus attacks" said Vorozun.

"The Protoss and Terran Dominion will be establishing bases in this galaxy for frontline assault and detection" said Valerian.

"The Zerg swarm will also be here to study more on the "V"irus and its capabilities, Abathur has volunteered to operate it" said Stukov.

"The Galactic Empire will also be building outposts as well" said Hollow. "As will my people" replied Alarak.

"B-But we can handle all of it" said General Blorgon.

Then Martin shows up and hands each leader a report on the surveillance on the benevolent alliance and they're antics.

They all bare disappointed looks. "So says the elders who waste their time having fun on earth" said Hollow. They show on the screen the episode when the elders came to earth to test the Noobs, but instead the test seemed more like a vacation on earth!

The elders get nervous from this. "Then our decision is final! You're alliance is now disbanded, we cannot trust all of you in keeping this dimension safe, for if it falls. Then our worlds will be targeted as well" said Artanis.

"And you call yourselves Elders. I stayed on earth and I did not goof off, I focused on keeping the planet safe from the Decepticons" replied Optimus Prime.

"And the rest of your warriors will remain as guards and soldiers in defending their respective home worlds" said Kane.

"Leave the offense to us" said Fenix. "You and your people have no honor or glory!"

Then Lincoln and the defenders see Tyler, Shope and Roach approach them and hand them their battle balls.

Kevin was confused by this as well. "W-what are you guys doing?!" said Kevin in shock.

"I don't think we deserve these" said Tyler. "We got them by accident" said Shope. "When Mem and Zeb came to earth, they thought we were earth warriors because of our paintball war camouflage" said Roach.

They all look towards the two alien trainers who are quick to point they're fingers on each other.

Then Kevin gets up and runs towards his friends. "You guys can't! We're superheroes! Whos gonna protect the e-"before he could say anything, Kevin is punched in the face by Tyler.

Kevin gets up and looks at his friends. "Just shut up Kevin!" said Tyler. "You've already caused enough trouble!" said Shope. "Yeah, and I don't think we can be friends with you anymore" said Roach.

Kevin had no idea what just happened, then Hollow approaches Kevin and removes the battle ball, he then injects something onto Kevin's arm.

"W-What did you do?!" asked Kevin.

"Since the battle balls act as secondary life supports that will kill you if not used, my engineers were able to develop a special serum that will channel out everything the battle balls have done to your DNA. You don't need your battle ball to stay alive anymore or keep you safe" said Hollow.

"You Kevin are now stripped of your powers. Your days of battling the "V"irus is now over!" said Alarak.

Kevin tried begging and pleading to them, but they ignored him entirely.

"We will also be having you and your father moved out of Cornbury, you will no longer be in contact with any of your friends or anything involving the "V"irus" said Matt Horner.

Then Martin puts on some shades, everybody else also covers they're eyes as well, Neil, Leon and Sergei also cover the eyes of the other Noobs. "Which means I can do this" Martin hits the button and a flash is made. Kevin collapses to the ground with spiraling his eyes.

They all uncover they're eyes and look at Kevin. "What did you do to him?" asked Memnock.

"He's knocked out, he will regain consciousness in three hours. Once he wakes up he will have no memory of being a superhero, the "V"irus or his friends. I also have FutureTech troops make a statement as to why he and his dad moved away from town" said Martin.

"A cover story, sweet move dude" said Luna. Martin and Victor pick up Kevin and take him to a Nod transport and they make their way back to earth.

"What about us?" asked Roach. They all turn around to see them. But they weren't looking at them with disappointment.

"We've seen what you guys can do. And we think you all have potential to becoming brave heroes or in other words galactic protectors within our Dominion" said Matt Horner.

"Wait what?" said Shope. "Are you letting us keep our battle balls?" asked Tyler.

"Yes and we are going to have you trained under the Terran Dominion special forces team, you will be assigned into different tasks in protecting your world. You will need some extra training as well" said Valerian.

"The training you will receive is more disciplined and coordinated than the one that Mem, Zeb and the elders do" said Hollow.

"You will also be reporting to FutureTech as well, in case you need some equipment upgrades" said Penny.

"Whoa!" they all say in amazement. "But only Tyler and Jennifer will be the ones receiving special training" said Karax.

"What about me?" asked Roach. "We've seen your actions and they're not quite good, you will remain as the warrior guard for earth. But Tyler and Jennifer will be the ones to gain the training, they are more responsible at their combat skills than you, you are reckless and ….. Dumb" said Matt Horner.

Roach was sad at first, but he smiled. "Okay, I understand" said Roach.

"So, when do we start training?" asked Jennifer Shope.

"Soon, probably next week, we also recommend you tell your parents about this, we will be with you in explain it as well" said Neil. "I'm pretty sure they're gonna be proud to hear that their kids are heroes".

"He's not wrong guys" said Lincoln.

Tyler and Shope smiled and thought it was a great idea. "Also we will be helping sort out the chaotic problems you have in your town, from you demented science teacher, the bully, the principal and everyone who is either dumb or just plain stupid" said Sergei.

"That sounds great" said Tyler. "Finally some real justice" said Jennifer.

The rest of the Benevolent alliance were sent away to their respectful home worlds. Mem and Zeb were not given a chance to say goodbye to the Noobs, but the XR4Ti was now being uploaded into FutureTech's server for further use. She seemed more responsible than the alien mentors.

"You know, I could use something to eat" said Dana. "Same here" said Becky.

"Good timing to. Western Restaurant Nekoya's door is right there" Gyro points to the wall and they see the door to another world.

"Umm, what is that?" asked Lori. "A restaurant to another world, you guys are gonna love it!" said Leni.

Lori, Dana and Becky were confused, but they decided to go with it anyway. Among them to join is Hollow, Valerian, Matt and Kane.

Lincoln then sees the Noobs. "Come on, they got good food here and I'm pretty sure you guys are hungry too" said Lincoln.

They all smile and follow them. Jennifer almost trips but she's caught by Tyler.

He helps her back up and straightens her glasses, this makes her blush. "Umm, thanks" said Jennifer.

"No problem, Jennifer" said Tyler who also blushes. "Heh, you never call me by my real name" said Jennifer.

"I guess it's best to say your first name than your last name" replied Tyler. The two twelve year olds smile and walk into the restaurant to join the others.

To be continued …..

**The battle on the "V"irus planet is done, they've secured it as an outpost for the Zerg Swarm. Kevin is no longer part of the team and a new future is sparking for the three remaining Noobs. What will happen next? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I would also like to thank Czar Joseph for the idea on Linka's hero attire.**


	80. Ch80 SuperNoobs? part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 80: SuperNoobs? part 3**

(Shope residence, Cornbury)

Jennifer's parents are now in the living room after their daughter called them down for a meeting.

When they arrive and sit on the couch they see their daughter Jennifer along with her friends Tyler and Roach.

"Jennifer, is something wrong?" asked Jonathan Shope. Just then they hear the doorbell. "Hold that thought" said Jennifer. She races to the door and lets the guest in, who is actually Tyler's mom.

"Umm, is something going on here?" asked Ashley Bowman.

"Mom, please sit" said Tyler. She sits next to Jennifer's parents, now all of them were confused.

"Okay kids, what is going on?" asked Julie Shope.

"Perhaps I can answer that" they all see a man in a black suit coming out from the other room.

"Guys, this is Neil Davion Spellman" said Tyler. "He's with the government" said Jennifer.

The parents gasp in shock. "What did the kids do?" said Ashley. "This isn't right!" said Julie. "We demand a lawyer!" said Jonathan.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's just calm down here people" said Neil, he was shocked how they reacted. "No one is in trouble, but your kids have a secret they would like to share".

The parents settled down and sat back on the couch. Tyler and Jennifer continued to tell them about what they have been doing, the super hero work, fighting evil "V"irus attacks and all the trouble they also caused, Roach also added some parts that he remembers.

The Parents had no clue how to say about this. Then Neil steps in and explains to them what happened recently in space, involving their friend Kevin and the death of an entire Battlecruiser crew. They showed them some footage and proof of what happened and the things the Noobs have been doing with their powers all around Cornbury.

"So, where is Kevin Reynolds now?" asked Ashley. "I believe you haven't heard of the news yet. Kevin and his father have been moved out of town, they won't be coming back anytime soon and he has no memory of being a superhero ort his friends" said Neil.

Jennifer's parents looked more relived after hearing that. "Thank goodness!" said Julie.

"I never really liked that boy, I always believed he was making these kids more reckless and stupid, I mean if there's any boy among them I would like it would be Tyler" said Jonathan. "He seems more responsible and has equal intelligence as to our daughter".

Tyler and Jennifer blush hearing that. "Umm, thanks" said Tyler.

"So, you guys aren't mad or anything?" asked Jenifer.

The three parents looked at each other. Then back to the kids. "Well we certainly are surprised at the secret you kept for so long from us" said Ashely.

"But we are not mad or upset, in fact we're actually proud of you Jennifer. For helping keep this planet safe" said Julie.

"You're already taking up responsibility like an adult, sort of" said Jonathan.

The kids felt relieved that their parents were okay with this. Then Neil continued to tell them of the offer the Terran Dominion have given them. Advanced special ops training within the Dominion to become more than just "V"irus fighting warriors.

They were also amazed by this, but the parents in their minds think it was like their kids getting free scholarships to college, but it wasn't.

"Well, if it helps them become better at being heroes, then I guess we're okay with it" said Julie.

"Just as long as we can see our kids in training, if we have the spare time" said Jonathan.

"But what about Theodore? Do his parents know of this?" asked Ashley.

"Sadly, they do not. We know just how odd and almost obnoxious Roach's parents are, despite them being rich. We cannot let them in on this secret and Roach is not given special training, but he will continue being this planets sole "V"irus warrior" said Neil.

"I'm actually okay with it" said Roach. "Of course he is" replied the parents.

The parents have a private conversation with Neil about the school they attend and the multiple problems that can be seen in it.

Outside Tyler, Jennifer and Roach are in the backyard. Roach is too busy looking at all of the butterflies flying around. Tyler and Jennifer are sitting next to each other on the steps.

"I can't believe our parents are actually okay with this" said Tyler.

"Well, saving the world and humanity as well as the galaxy from a dangerous viral alien threat seems more like a mature responsible thing to do, so it's obvious they're fine with it" replied Jennifer.

The two of them chuckle a bit. "Still can't believe Kevin is gone, I should feel bad for him. But I don't" said Tyler.

"And to think, that I once had a crush on him! But now I don't" said Jennifer.

Tyler looked at his said friend and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, at least you still got your friends, us" said Tyler.

Jennifer felt touched at his kind gesture and she did something unexpected, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. This made Tyler blush, but then he calmed down and relaxed from this.

The parents and Neil are seeing this from the window. "Aww" they all say in unison.

"This reminds me of our world now, Lincoln and Jordan" said Neil.

(The next day)

FutureTech has now established another base near the town of Cornbury, which gets the attention of everyone in town.

The base is armed with a Proton Collider to bombard any large "V"irus meteor, if it gets past the assault, Roach will have to combat the "V"irus mutation with some extra FutureTech reinforcements, Tyler and Jennifer will also help out if they have the time.

And now we're at the Cornbury middle school.

Tyler, Jennifer and Roach are walking towards their locker.

Roach spots Amy and then looks to Tyler. "Hey Tyler, its Amy" said Roach.

Tyler spots Amy who is at her locker. "Oh, it is Amy. Okay then" Tyler went back to his locker.

Roach was now confused by all of this. "Umm, you're not going to go all lovey dovey and nervous seeing her" said Roach.

"Why? It's not like she's into me anyway. She's more into my superhero alter ego" said Tyler. "Besides, I think I have another girl on my mind".

He then looks at Jennifer who closes her locker. The two of them look at each other and blush.

Until someone slams Tyler onto his locker, the person does the same to Roach.

It was none other than Jock Jockerson and his crew. "Ha, ha! Word around here said that Kevin is no longer here" said Jock.

"To be truthful, he's not even our friend anymore" said Jennifer.

"Ha! What happened? You guys had a lame nerd fight" said Jock mockingly. "Here let me make your faces happier".

Jock was about to punch Tyler and Roach until he hears a man from behind. He turns around to see a Peacekeeper soldier, the same ones who guard FutureTech HQ.

"Read the new law kid" said the soldier. Jock turns around and spots the mounted steel plaque of rules.

One of them was an anti-bullying law and the consequence was to pay a large fine or get suspended.

Jock and his friend's jaws drop in shock. Other kids are shocked by these new rules as well.

"Umm, I wasn't bullying them, I was just palling around?" said Jock. Then a Sunburst drone from the top of the lockers replays what just happened.

"Looks like no one here knows about the new surveillance system" said the soldier. He then grabs Jock and his friends. "You boys are coming with me to see the principal".

Tyler, Jennifer and Roach smiled as they watched the Football jock get taken away.

When they reach the principal's office they see coach Huntz and Principal Warmerammer talking to Neil and Martin.

"They turn around to see Jock and his friends being escorted by a guard. "Let me guess, he tried to pick on some kids" said the Principal.

The soldier nodded. This made the coach disappointed. "I'm sorry boys, even though you're our best players, we're going to have to suspend you for a month" said coach Huntz.

"W-What?! But Coach Huntz!" said Jock in fear. "I'm sorry, but we were given warnings from the school board for not running this school properly and letting you and your pals just mess with the other kids. Which is another reason why Kevin and his father left, they also plan to sue us as well" said the Principal.

Coach Huntz then escorts the boys out of the school, which means they cannot be part of the next football game.

Just then the doors are opened by the crazy science teacher, Mr. Wertz. "Principal Warmerammer! I saw the new school laws, what the heck is happening?!" said Mr. Wertz.

"Just the man we were looking for" said Martin. "Take him down boys!" said Neil.

Coming out from the closet, the vents and a loose tile on the floor? Are Peacekeeper soldiers who art the man.

"What is going on?!" said MR. Wertz.

"We saw the reports about you doing insane and demented things to the kids here and their parents, but mostly always watching over Tyler, Jennifer and Roach. You are one messed up man" said Martin.

"B-But their aliens! They have alien powers! I can prove it!" said Mr. Wertz.

"Dude, it is true that we aren't the only living things in the universe, but you are just completely crazy. We also saw some footage saying that you want to take over the world with alien stuff" said Neil. "You are vile, evil, paranoid and insane".

"I'm sorry Wertz, but I'm going to have to let you go. A new science teacher will be taking your place" said Principal Warmerammer.

The mad scientist tries to reason with them but he's taken away towards an armored white van, which is headed for the nearest asylum.

"Well, that takes care of that" said Neil. They then turn their gaze to the Principal.

"If you ever try to force anything to Tyler, Jennifer and Roach. Then we will be coming back for you" said Neil.

"Their kids, they'll participate if they want to, you can't just force them, just accept their own choices. They'll find something their good at, soon" said Martin. "I guess your right" said the Principal.

Neil and Martin head out of the office and high five Tyler, Jennifer and Roach on the way. "Also, be sure to meet at FutureTech HQ, your first training as newly recruited Dominion special troops has begun" said Martin.

Tyler and Jennifer nodded and they went their separate ways. "So, Roach. What are you gonna do with us being all busy?" asked Jennifer.

"Well, I guess I could spend some quality time with my parents or train my dog for an upcoming dog show or I could just patrol the town for a bit" replied Roach.

"Huh, guess without Kevin here, everything is less dumb" said Tyler.

"Well, I should head to my art class now. And I ain't goofing off this time, I never really knew I had art class" said Roach. He then walks to the classroom.

Tyler and Jennifer walk together towards their history class, but they start to talk on the way.

Tyler began to speak "So, I was thinking. If we don't have any training or homework or any other plans on Friday-"

"You want to take me on a date to see if we are compatible with each other, since we both have issues with our former crushes. Sure why not, I always thought of you as my second crush and were both almost in equal level on intelligence" said Jennifer she also blushes a bit.

Tyler turns bright red from hearing her response. "Umm, wow. Okay then, I guess it's a date" said Tyler nervously.

They both chuckle nervously and head their separate ways. A few seconds later they realize they have the same class and head thee immediately.

(After school)

The three Noobs head out of the school and look around. They then hear a motor bike sound, from the left they see the Vulture Bike and its driver Lincoln. He stops right in front of them.

"Headed for FutureTech?" asked Lincoln. "Is there anywhere else we go to?" said Jennifer.

"Hop on guys" said Lincoln. "What about you Roach?"

"My mom is gonna pick me up, she has some plans with me at the mall" said Roach.

"Well, have fun Roach" said Tyler. He and Jennifer hop into the sidecar and drive off.

(FutureTech HQ, outside of Cornbury)

The Vulture bike stops in front of the building. The two kids get off and look at the large outpost and its defenses.

"Well, you guys will get a ride home when you're done. I gotta get back home now" said Lincoln.

"Thanks for the ride Lincoln" said Jennifer. "Maybe we can all hang out together next time" said Tyler.

"That sounds cool, well bye guys. And good luck on your date" said Lincoln as he drives towards the Great Gate.

Tyler and Jennifer were shocked at how he knew. "I guess since he has a girlfriend he knows about young couples" said Tyler. "That is a good theory" replied Jennifer.

The two of them walk into the main gate of the outpost and see all of the vehicles and troops walking by. "You ready for this?" asked Tyler. "As long as we do it together, I am" replied Jennifer. They both open the main doors and head towards their new future.

(Royal Woods, Spellman Estate)

Lincoln and his Vulture Bike come out of the gate and he's greeted by Jordan, Linka, Timmy, Leni, Sunset, Luna, Sam, and Neil.

The Crystal Gems along with Steven and Connie were also there.

"Looks like I came just in time before you guys left" said Lincoln.

"We couldn't say goodbye without you dude" said Amethyst.

Sam then gives some CD's of the song Neil and Spinel performed. "Make sure you let some of your friends hear this and see how they like it" said Sam.

"Will do Sam, I wonder how Sadie and her band will react" said Connie.

"I do hope the diamonds will like this song I made with you guys" said Spinel.

"Speaking of the Diamonds, you think you're ready to talk to them again?" asked Linka.

Spinel seems nervous, she didn't want to confront the Diamonds and she still thinks they'll treat her like Pink Diamond again.

Steven stands next to her and shows her a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be okay Spinel, I'll talk to the diamonds about this" said Steven.

"And we'll be there too" said Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst also nodded in agreement.

"Gee guys, you're all real sweet" said Spinel nervously.

"Well, it's been fun Lincoln" said Steven. "I do hope the Dominion are alright with what happened".

"Same here, what happened during that battle was scary and intense, but we all held our own" said Lincoln.

They all said they're goodbye and watched as Steven and his friends head back to beach city.

"We're gonna have to wait for any reply from Valerian on the status of his people once they hear of this news" said Neil.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the Battlecruiser Aegis" said Timmy. "They were brave heroes" said Luna. "And so were the ones with us during the assault" said Leni,

Then they all looked at Linka. "So, where did you get that awesome hero attire from? And the weapon?" asked Sunset. "Yeah, you were pretty cool when you teamed up with Lincoln" said Jordan.

Linka chuckles nervously. "I'll tell you guys inside" said Linka.

(Death Star)

Hollow gazes towards deep space, his mind is still clouded to what had recently transpired and he hated it so much.

"I know you're here" said Hollow. Coming out from the shadows was Gyro. He stands next to Hollow looking towards the window.

"Everyone is still shaken by what happened and I assume that you are also facing this as well" said Gyro.

"I have never had an ally just perish like that. The Terran Dominion is outraged by this conflict. Many of them want the head of the one who committed this crime" said Hollow.

Gyro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of course they would say that. It will take a long while till everything calms down. But they do know the sacrifice they did to save the worlds" said Gyro.

"There are still other "V"irus planets out there, we just have to find out where their all coming from and then we can put a stop to this threat once and for all" said Hollow.

"We will, I know it. Also I saw your engineering bay. You're trying to rebuild the Rejuvinator that Spinel used" said Gyro.

"I'm making some modifications to it so it won't do what it did before, it will be a fitting weapon for her. When the time is right" said Hollow.

Gyro smirks. "And to think, you the vile Sith Lord/Galactic Emperor doesn't show kindness" said Gyro. "Actually made friends with the one who made you third place on the roster, I can't believe this".

"Perhaps a new path must be forged, one that I must find. Like I said, I stand on neither the side of good nor evil, I maintain balance and make sure the force lives on" said Hollow.

"Of course you would say that. Well I should be going now" said Gyro.

"Where to? Azeroth or Remnant?" said Hollow.

"Magix, something tells me that magic is about to return to earth and something about the last earth fairy" said Gyro. He then opens a portal and disappears.

Hollow returns to looking out the window. He feels as if change is coming.

To be continued …..

**The Three Noobs are now looking forward to their new future and a new spark in love. Steven will help with Spinel's trouble with the Diamonds and it seems Hollow is planning on making a change, but where is the Guardian is going? Who knows. Please review.**

**Tell me if you want to see a Winx clash with them.**


	81. Ch81 Game Stream 30

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 81: Game Stream 3.0**

(Screen turns on and it's set to Dead by Daylight)

Sunset: Hey guys, welcome back to Shimmer Cove with your gal Sunset Shimmer. I am going to be playing Dead by Daylight, we just have to wait for the rest of the players or I like to call them, my team!

(Time skip)

Neil, Lincoln, Linka and Gyro finally log into the game.

Sunset: Michael is really fun.

Gyro: Yeah, so I'm gonna pick him.

Lincoln: Is the map gonna be random?

Neil: The last thing I need is to get jump scared by the most iconic killer of the Halloween movie.

Linka: As long as we can get all the generators done, we can win it.

Gyro: Yeah, right. You're all gonna get Myer'd by me.

They all chuckle at his response.

Neil: Myer'd?

Lincoln: Is that even a word?

Gyro: It is when I say it.

Sunset: If you use Michael's perks, then he becomes a really big threat.

Gyro: That's good advice, but I'm just gonna go with some random junk in game.

They all pick their characters, Gyro being Michael Myers. Sunset being Kate Denson. Linka being Nancy Wheeler. Neil using Jeff Johansen and Lincoln using Bill Overbeck.

The game hits start and they all head for the map. Lampkin Lane, Haddonfield.

Sunset: Well what do you know, it is Lampkin lane.

Linka: This place looks very spooky.

They all scatter and search for generators to repair, while Gyro searches for them.

Lincoln: Been a while since I've seen this place, I did saw it in a movie once.

Neil: which one? The old Halloween or the one released last year?

Lincoln: I think, the new one.

Gyro: Well that's just great. Now everyone knows what to do here.

Gyro starts prowling around for them and then detects someone nearby.

Gyro: is someone close to me?

Sunset: what do you mean?

Gyro: It's like this weird aura on my screen keeps coming up, what the heck does that mean?

Linka: Oh, I think that means someone is close to you.

Gyro then spots Bill repairing a generator, bit he also sees Michael and bolts for it.

Lincoln: Gyro! I9'm not here! Leave me alone!

Gyro catches up to him and tries to slash him, but Lincoln escapes.

Gyro: God damn it! So close!

Lincoln: Gotta keep running! Oh god! This is so scary!

Neil: (fixing a generator) Keep him occupied! We gotta win this! Someone be bait!

Gyro is still chasing Lincoln.

Lincoln: Does anyone have a flashlight?!

Linka: (searching a chest and finishes) I have one!

Sunset: (Fixing a generator) I have a toolbox, so yeah. That's a thing.

Gyro hits Lincoln which causes him to sprint faster.

Lincoln: Oh god! That hurts so much!

Gyro: Yes! I hit you! Why do I have to keep looking at my knife after I stab them? Just stab them again!

Sunset: Because you're relishing the moment of the kill.

Neil: All the messed up things you're gonna do with that knife later! (Teasingly)

Gyro is still chasing Lincoln.

Gyro: Yeah! Fuck my knife! Come here bitch!

Gyro tries to slash him but misses, then he spots Neil.

Neil: What the hell?! Did you lead him all the way to me?

Lincoln: I didn't know you were there dad!

Neil tries to run, but he's slashed by Gyro.

Gyro: Haha! I hit you too! Now come here!

Neil vaults over a window, so Gyro just takes another path, which leads him to Neil and slashes him again for the dying state.

Neil: Hey you kept up with me. That's good for you buddy.

Gyro picks up Neil.

Gyro: Come here.

He then takes him across the street and hooks him.

Gyro: There! Now you're a street ornament.

Neil: Yeah, I need some help here and it's not just because the spider legs haven't arrived yet. I just need to say that Sunset has to run now!

Sunset: Wait what?

She turns around and sees Michael coming to her.

Sunset: Oh my god! That is so scary!

Gyro: Here's Mikey!

A tries to slash her but misses. Sunset runs past him and then passes by Neil, who is being rescued by Lincoln.

Gyro sees this and spots an injured Neil running.

Neil: Oh come on man! Why me? Why me?

Gyro slashes him and he's in the dying state again.

Gyro: Sorry, you were the closest and the weakest. Also you were right there.

Neil: That's not true! Everyone else was right there, you just ended up going after me!

Lincoln: Yeah! You seem to have focused dad instead of Susnet who led you right to us.

Sunset: sorry guys! I didn't know you were being rescued.

Michael Myers walks by a house and didn't notice Sunset hiding.

Sunset: Hey guys, I think I lost him! (Laughs)

Gyro: (Turns around and looks around) Wait what? Did I past you or something?

Sunset: Maybe.

Gyro: God damn it!

He then goes back to the same direction where he started and spots Lincoln saving Neil again.

Lincoln: Run dad!

Gyro slashes Neil and he's down again.

Neil: Are you fucking kidding me?!

Gyro: (Laughs) I'm sorry!

Neil: They were right there!

Gyro: Yeah I know they were there, but you were the easiest!

He then spots Lincoln trying to approach but he runs off.

Gyro: The first person I spotted and he's too hard to catch!

When he turns around he sees that Sunset has fully healed Neil and they scatter, so he goes after Sunset.

Sunset: Run dad!

Neil: On it!

He tries to slash her and it hits, but she sprints off.

Gyro: Haha! There taking lumps for you, they're bei9ng real nice.

Neil: Running away now.

Gyro: You know, Linka's been quite while I was chasing you assholes.

Linka: (Fixing a generator) Shush! Shush! I'm busy!

When she finished she heads to a chest and trades her flashlight for a toolbox.

Lincoln: She's doing a real good job at being quiet. Where are you sis?

Linka: Quiet! I'm busy!

Linka hides behind the hedges and Gyro just walks by her.

Linka: Way too close.

She then runs off and spots a hook to dismantle.

Gyro: I swear this is turning really stressful for me.

Then he enters a house and spots Lincoln running away from him.

Gyro: Hi!

Lincoln: Oh hey, what's up?

Gyro: Oh nothing, how are you?

Lincoln: (Vaults over a window) I'm doing fine! How about you?

Gyro is still chasing him.

Gyro: I'm doing great, now come here damn it!

Lincoln gets slashed and bolts for it.

Lincoln: Ow! Well, thanks for having me at your place.

Gyro tries to go after him but he sprinted off.

Gyro: Your welcome, thanks for coming. Come back next time.

The others laugh at the situation they're hearing.

Sunset: What are you guys doing?

Neil: The most pleasant murder chase! (Laughs)

He then sees Lincoln hiding behind the tree and slashes him.

Gyro: Yes! Finally got you!

Lincoln: Well, I'm down!

Gyro picks up Lincoln and carries him to a hook.

Gyro: You made a poor choice using captain commander Bill as your character.

Lincoln: (Struggling) well he seemed like the best character for me, plus he's cool.

They then see Neil running towards Gyro with a flashlight.

Neil: Hey Gyro, you wanna see some fireworks? (Shines the flashlight at Gyro's face and runs away) Yay! Fireworks! (Laughs)

Gyro drops Lincoln and Lincoln runs off.

Gyro: What the fuck?! Did you just blinded me?!

Lincoln: Good lord! That was too close! He was right near a hook!

Neil: Yeah! Your welcome!

But when Neil looks back he sees that Gyro is chasing him.

Neil: Are you kidding me?! Not again!

Gyro: This is what you get for trying to flash me you asshole!

Neil tries to vault but he's grabbed by Michael.

Neil: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

Gyro picks him up and walks to find a hook.

Gyro: Ha! You know if I hook you a third time you die.

Neil: I know! And it's gonna suck!

As Gyro walks around he realizes something was wrong.

Gyro: What the?! Where are all of my hooks? Where are my fucking hooks?!

Even Neil notices the situation. All they see are metal posts and the hooks are on the ground.

Niel: (Struggling) Okay, so someone is dismantling the hooks. That's good for me!

Gyro: Well not for me! Which one of you insects did this?!

Sunset: Not me, I'm just (the last generator is done and the signal for the gate is up) done with this generator! Woo!

Gyro: (Still carrying Neil) Dude, I think you're going to struggle free, because the only hooks I know that are still here are in the basement, if I find the basement.

Neil: (breaks free and runs) Damn right fool!

Gyro tries to keep up with him, but instead he slashes Lincoln.

Lincoln: Whoa! Whoa! What?! Where did you come from?!

Lincoln is now running from Gyro in the exposed state.

Gyro: I didn't even see you! Still, get over here now!

Lincoln: (Vaults over a pallet) No! Leave me alone!

Gyro then catches up to him and slashes him down to the dying state.

Gyro: Yes! (Picks up Lincoln) finally! Found one of you assholes!

Lincoln: (Struggling) someone get to the gate and open it! Then come for me!

They hear the door is now open.

Linka: Doors open guys! Run for it!

Gyro hooks Lincoln and then heads for the door. He spots Linka waiting there with a toolbox in her hand,

Gyro: I see you!

Linka sprints and escapes.

Linka: I'm sorry guys! He was right near me! You guys are on your own! I'm sorry! (Laughs)

Niel: Well that's just perfect.

Sunset then sees Lincoln and rescues him, but Gyro was guarding the door and slashes her.

Sunset: run! The door is open run!

Lincoln: Oh my god!

They both scatter and split up, then they head out of the door. But not without Lincoln getting downed again.

But even though Lincoln was slashed down, he managed to get near the exit gates main exit area.

Gyro: What the? I downed you and you escaped? What the fucking hell?!

They all laugh at his misfortune.

Lincoln: (Laughing) I'm crawling away as fast as I can! (Laughing)

Sunset manages to escape as well.

Sunset: (Laughing) Oh my god! Are you crawling to safety?!

Lincoln: (Laughing) Yes I am!

Linka: (Laughing) Wow! That was dangerously close bro!

Gyro stands near the exit gate. They all start laughing because there's only one person left.

Gyro: Ummmm ….

Lincoln: Well, this is awkward.

Sunset: Dad, the door might be guarded.

Linka: That's problematic.

Neil: Yeah! I think this is an issue.

Gyro and Neil spot each other and try to avoid and attack the other.

The others start laughing

Neil: Umm, can I persuade you?

Gyro: no! Come here! This is fun!

They go back and forth and try to run and attacks and thankfully Neil escapes.

Gyro: Aww! What the hell? Are you kidding me?

Neil: Yes! Yes! Victory is mine!

Lincoln: Whoa! At least no one died today!

Then they all see the score board.

Gyro: Wait a minute! Linka has a toolbox!

Lincoln: Oh my god! Were you dismantling hooks the whole time?!

They all start laughing except for Gyro.

Linka: (Laughing) not the whole time.

Gyro: Oh come on! You suck!

They all start laughing again.

Niel: (Laughing) so, while we were getting our asses chased by white faced weirdo….

Gyro: Hey!

Neil: (laughing) you were dismantling all of his hooks! (Laughs) Nice one!

Sunset then looks to the camera.

Sunset: Well, this has been quite the ride, though not so good for Mr. Guardian-I-can't-stab-a-lot here!

The others start laughing.

Gyro: Hey! You take that back.

Sunset: (Laughs) Anyway, this has been Shimmer Cove and thank you all for watching and I'll see you guys next time.

Gyro: Someone else be the killer next time!

Screen turns black.

To be continued……

**This is an early Halloween thing for this story. I was inspired from watching Lordminion777 playing Dead by Daylight with his other friends, such as Markiplier, Jackscepticeye and Muyskerm. Please leave a review and happy October everybody!**


	82. Ch82 Shrike and Shock

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 82: Shrike and Shock**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin, Victor and Penny are running diagnostics on the new hero attire of Linka, she is also there trying on the outfit.

Think of Linka wearing the same outfit as Overwatch hero Ana, only in Shrike mode. With the colors being white, grey and some blue along with the logo of FutureTech and the Terran Dominion. The face mask is the same as Shrike Ana only the screen changes when she's targeting anything as either a friendly or a hostile.

"Okay, seems like everything is in working order" said Martin.

"Let's see if the suit is fully functional with its capabilities" said Victor.

Linka nods and then faces the obstacles in front of herm though she did not come there without an audience.

Also there is Lincoln, Luna, Niel, Gwen, Courage, Leon and Sergei.

Penny then lowers a platform with Linka's weapon.

"Alright, I've done some calibrations to your FuTch-75 Biotic Sniper Rifle, it can now convert into a shotgun blasting Crossbow" said Penny. "You will be pleased with all of the modifications on it".

"Are you ready?" asked Martin from the other side of the glass.

Linka looks to the glass and sees her family proud of her, Lincoln gives her a thumbs up.

Linka then looks ahead and activates the mask. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Victor pushes a switch and multiple prototype droids come out (their actually battle droids that Hollow salvaged and gave to FutureTech).

Linka runs to the sides and fires her sniper rifle to each of her targets, she then pulls out a stun grenade which causes the droids heads to spin out of control. She then changes her ammo rounds into shock bullets which stun a few of the droids giving her the opportunity to take them all out.

Linka leaps into the air and enters stealth mode, where she is now invisible. The droids look around for her, but instead they get stabbed by a small dagger.

Linka comes out of stealth and throws a smoke canister, the droids can't see but they get shot at point blank range when Linka converts her sniper rifle in to a Crossbow and they were right, it does have the same firepower of a shotgun.

She then spots the last droid to take out. A Droideka, it spots Linka, activates its personal shield generator and opens fire on her.

Linka takes cover behind an obstacle. She looks around and sees the other barricades in the area.

She throws out a smoke grenade which the Droideka transforms into a wheel and rolls in for a closer shot. But when it transforms back there is no one.

Suddenly it gets tangled by a net that activates an electric field destroying the Droideka's circuits.

Linka comes out of stealth, also she was clinging to the wall using her boots and gloves.

She lands onto the ground and walks towards the Droideka still struggling. She converts her sniper rifle into a crossbow and blasts the Droideka in the head.

Linka deactivates the mask and looks to her family. "So. How was that?" asked Linka.

They were all shocked at what she did and they gave her an applause.

Luna: Rock on man!

Neil: Damn Linka!

Gwen: We're so proud of you!

Leon: That was intense!

Sergei: And a little scary.

Lincoln: That's my gender bent sis!

Courage changes into a cheer leader and cheers her for her victory, which freaks everyone else at what he just did.

The doors open and Linka rejoins them. "Well, seems like this new look on me is turning out great" said Linka.

"Yup, you are improving with the suit" said Martin. "There's no need for any more alterations" said Victor.

"But, if there are any ideas you have in mind, don't be afraid to tell us and we'll think of something" said Penny.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot. Now I don't have to constantly need the Odin to be a hero" said Linka.

"Yeah! You can just use the big bad Ragna-Rock and Roll for emergencies, like invasions or wars" said Luna. "Like what I do with Lucius".

"By the way, have you thought of your hero name yet?" asked Lincoln.

Linka looks around and spots an image of a bird on the wall. The bird is a species known in Egypt.

Then she sees the color of her suit has some blue colors on it, well some blue colors.

Linka smiles and looks to them. "Azure Shrike!"

They all looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds like a cool name to me dude" said Luna.

"Like the Egyptian bird" said Leon. "Almost sounds like Azure Strike, but that works too" said Sergei.

"Freezer Burn and Azure Shrike! Does kinda have a good ring to it" said Lincoln.

When they all were about to leave and celebrate they all hear a loud thunder sound. They all look outside and see storm clouds were approaching.

"Well, this was unexpected" said Neil. "Looks like we won't be going home, until this storm passes" said Gwen.

Then Penny gets an idea and goes to Martin. "Father, how about you use your newest invention to send the storm away?" said Penny.

The Spellman's all look at them. "Okay McKenzie, What in god's name did you invent?" asked Neil.

Martin and Victor look at each other. "Well, the test runs have been working smooth" said Victor.

"And we were able to bring rain to the people in Africa and Asia" said Martin. "The heck with it, let's put it to another good use!"

"Okay, we're a little confused here. What are you guys talking about?!" asked Gwen.

"Follow us" said Martin. They all followed him, Victor and Penny into another room.

It was as large as the Chronosphere device's room. But inside was a large tower like structure with four smaller towers around it, there is some energy glowing and some cloud like images inside the main tower which is globe shaped.

"What is that thing?" asked Luna.

Martin and Victor set the coordinates and the meteorology systems into working order, they power up its main reactor and the device starts humming.

"So, what does this thing do?" asked Linka.

"Control the weather" said Victor. "I'm sorry what?!" said Neil in shock.

"Ladies and Gentleman, say hello to the Weather Control Device" replied Victor.

Martin and Victor look towards Penny. She smiles and gives them the thumbs up.

Martin and Victor look at each other and nod in agreement, they then flip the switch.

The machine starts to glow and shoots a purple beam into the sky.

(Rewind a few minutes ago)

Sam had just finished rehearsal with Chunk and some of the band mates.

Sam sends some text messages to Sam on what she is up to. "Wonder what my babe is doing now?" said Sam to herself.

Sam is wearing headphones which are attached to her iPod. She technically has no idea what was happening in the sky.

Just then a lightning bolt almost hits her, it strikes the road instead.

Sam jumps back from seeing the flash, she then removes her headphones and turns off her iPod.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" she then looks up and sees the massive storm clouds, they all make thunderous sounds as they fly above her.

Feeling cautious Sam heads to the nearest shelter, which was a bus stop. She then keeps all of her electronics offline and into her pockets.

"Oh jeez! Just gotta wait out this thunder storm, good thing lightning doesn't strike twice" Sam said to herself.

Just then she sees a purple beam hit the sky. All of the clouds start to disperse from the area, causing the sky to almost clear up.

Sam comes out of hiding and sighs in relief. "Thank goodness for that weird beam" said Sam.

Now Sam said that lightning doesn't strike twice, well in this case it might.

Before the storm breaks apart, it casts one last lightning strike, but it ricochets off an electric post, then hits a telephone post, then bounces onto a cell signal tower and then hits the ground underneath Sam.

Sam is shocked in place as more than five hundred thousand bolts of electricity is surged into her body.

Her phone drops and turns on from the lightning hit, it also hits camera mode and records.

Sam stays in place still getting electrocuted, then after fifty seconds of electrifying pain, she collapses onto the ground with her hair showing static signs.

The phone then hits send and shuts down.

(Back at FutureTech)

They finally shutdown the machine and close the ceiling doors.

"Says here that the storm did one more lightning strike before it dispersed" said Penny.

"Let's hope no one got hit by that loose strike" said Victor.

"So, this thing controls the weather?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, we've been using it to bring a few rain clouds to areas on earth that need the water" said Martin.

"But it can also be sued as a weapon, call it the lightning storm protocol if you may" replied Victor.

"That's the only thing it can do. Create small storms, no tornados, no monsoons no heavy kinds of natural disasters" said Penny.

"So, this can stop only rain and lightning storms?" asked Neil.

"To put it your way, yeah. That's about it" said Martin.

"Well, the storms gone, we should head back home now" said Gwen.

They all say their goodbye to Martin, Victor and Penny and head out. On the way Luna sees that she has a message on her phone.

A few text messages from her GF Sam. But then she sees a recorded video message. "Huh, must be a recording session of the rehearsal" said Luna.

But when she plays it, her expression changes to a deadpan one.

Neil and the others notice this before they all head into they're rides.

"Luna? Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

Luna drops her phone and transforms into Luna Frost. She then creates an ice road and rides off.

"What the heck?!" said Neil.

"Luna! Where is she going?" said Lincoln.

Courage picks up the phone and sees the video, he screams and then hands it to Linka.

"Man! You scream louder than a banshee" said Neil. But then they see the shocked look on Linka's face.

"Linka? Sweetie, whats wrong?" asked Gwen.

Linka takes the phone and heads back inside FutureTech. The others were confused, but they also follow her.

Meanwhile. Luna is now inbound to the location of Sam, she then spots a scorched location with some destroyed electric lines.

"Hang on Sam!" said Luna as she rides on her ice road.

She then spots something blonde haired trying to get up. "SAM!" she jumps off her ice road and lands onto the ground and runs towards Sam.

Luna approaches Sam and catches her before she collapses to the ground again.

Something was wrong with Sam, her hair kept changing from blonde to electric blue and she was giving off some static sounds.

"L-Lu-na" said Sam weakly. Her skin was starting to change to pale every time she tried to speak.

"Just hang in there Sammy, you're gonna be okay!" said Luna with tears in her eyes.

Sam suddenly feels an immense amount of pain and every electric post in the area starts to spark.

"I'm scared, w-what's happening?" said Sam with a scared and yet weak tone.

Luna can only wipe a small tear away from Sam's face. Even though she was making small electric currents, Luna didn't care. In fact it didn't even hurt her.

Then a Medivac Dropship arrives.

Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gwen, Lincoln, Linka and Courage jump off the Dropship.

Courage is wearing a doctor's outfit and tries to approach Sam. But when he approaches her and touches her skin he gets a massive electric shock, they all cover their eyes from the light coming from Courage.

When the light clears all they see is a black scorched Courage with a dazed smile on his face and his signature laugh.

Linka picks up Courage and cradles him. Martin comes down with Penny, they scan Sam.

"She has some kind of electrical anomaly inside of her" said Penny. "This is complicated, we need something to carry her without causing any harm to us" replied Martin.

Sergei gets an idea, he summons his thunder crimson hammer and wraps it in a cloth. The then attaches the other end of the cloth to a steel pole. It made some sort of stretcher.

Since Sergei is almost immune to electrical currents which is why he has the hammer. He places Sam on the cloth and carries one end of the make shift stretcher with Luna on the other end.

They place her in the Medivac and fly off towards FutureTech.

(A few minutes later)

Sam starts to open her eyes, she looks around and sees she's in some kind of lab/hospital.

She then feels something holding her hadn while asleep. Next to her was Luna, all tuckered out and still holding Sam's hand.

Sam smiles and gently strokes Luna's Pixie cut hair. But this causes Luna to wake up and see Sam.

"Sam!" Luna hugs her tightly. Sam also responds with her own hug.

Then the doors open and they see the rest of the Spellman family along with Martin, Victor and Penny.

"Thank goodness you're okay kid" said Neil.

"You had us all worried" said Gwen.

"We saw the video" said Linka.

"How the heck did you survive that hit?!" said Lincoln.

"You could've been fried" said Leon. Luna looks at him angrily. "What?" asked Leon.

Sam looks at her hands. "I-I don't know how I survived that lightning bolt" said Sam.

Martin then scans her. "Seems like you're DNA has been mutated by the hit, you now bare the ability to manipulate yourself and anything around you using electrical currents, whether it be alternate or direct" said Martin.

They all look at him confused. "I understood that" said Penny.

"It means she has electric powers" said Victor.

"What?!" they all say in shock.

"I have powers?!" said Sam. Then a light bulb explodes on Penny's head. "I did not feel that at all" said Penny.

"B-But how?" said Luna.

Martin scratches his head. "No clue, this one is tough to figure out and I doubt the weather storm device had anything to do with it" said Martin.

"It's not designed to alter lightning in that state, just to make sure it's controlled" said Victor.

"Perhaps a chain reaction from the environment caused this" said Penny.

Then Sam realizes. "You mean, like if the lightning hits multiple different things?" said Sam.

They all look at her in confusion. "Because that's what happened before I was struck" said Sam.

"That is something we need to look upon" said Victor.

"I contacted your dad, he was worried, but I told him you were going to be fine" said Neil.

Sam sighs in relief. "Thanks, the last thing I need is my dad coming here and-" they then hear some security guards being overpowered from outside and a man yelling at them to let him through.

A man in a cowboy like attire comes in and sees Sam. "Sam! Darling what happened to you?" said Peter. (From my story A Sparking Relationship and Yes man alternate)

"Dad!" Sam is about to hug her dad, but then Peter gets hit by the electric shock and is knocked onto a medicine cabinet.

Peter shakes it off and looks at Sam. "Well, that happened".

Sam runs to her dad and helps him up, then she hugs him. "Dad! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shock you" said Sam with some tears.

Peter returns the hug and calms her down. "Hey now, don't you go crying on me" said Peter. "I'm fine, not that shaken but fine".

He then looks at everyone else. And then to Neil. "It's good to see you too Spellman" said Peter.

"Peterson Sharp. The roadie of the band Kiss. Oh wait, formerly the roadie" said Neil jokingly.

Peter chuckles as well. "Yeah, that's me".

Sam breaks the hug and looks to her dad in confusion. "That's a story for another time. but right now I wanna know what the ding dang firepower is going on with my little girl?" asked Peter with concern.

They then explain to him about Sam now possessing Electric powers. Peter sits down and rubs his temples.

"So, my future little Rockstar, is now a super powered human. Of electricity?" said Peter.

Luna approaches him. "Sir, yes. It is true. I'm sorry we weren't fast enough to save her" said Luna.

Peter smiles at Luna. "Don't go beatin' yourself over that now. None of you knew that was gonna happen".

Peter then walks towards his daughter and hugs her. "I'm just so glad you're okay" said Peter with some tears. Sam hugs him back and also cries.

He then looks at all of them. "Thank you, for helping her out of that mess" said Peter.

"Sam is also family, if her and Luna are a thing, then she's family" said Gwen.

"Which means your family to, old friend" said Neil. Peter and Neil shake hands.

"Dang right" said Peter. They all look at Neil and Peter confused. "It's a long story, for next time" they both say in unison.

"Okay, we should probably run some tests to see what you're capable of" said Victor.

"But, since it's getting late. I suggest we do it tomorrow" said Penny.

"And thank goodness it's Friday" said Victor.

Sam looks at her dad with a look he understands. "Okay darlin' you can do some hero trainin' stuff tomorrow. But I wanna be there too" replied Peter.

(The next day)

The Spellman's, Lori, Lisa, Martin, Victor, Penny, Dana, Becky and Peter are now at the Spellman's house backyard.

Sam is now standing by herself facing multiple training dummies. Only these ones have been upgraded to move. They're actually battle droid Assassins.

"Alright, you sure you wanna give this a shot? We could do this some other time" said Victor.

Sam looks to them with a serious look. Luna and Peter understood what that meant. "If she says she can do this, then I believe her" said Luna.

"So let's see what my little rocker can do man" said Peter.

Martin pushes a button and the assassin droids awaken. They arms their blasters and open fire.

In a freeze frame motion Sam closes her eyes. In her thoughts she remembers seeing all of the others focusing their powers and hers was no different from theirs, all it takes is control over the mind and emotions.

Sam opens her eyes which are now changed to a glowing blue color. The blasts from the droids are being absorbed by her.

Then a flow or electricity engulfs Sam. After the light fades Sam was now different.

Her skin is now pale white, like Luna when she's Luna Frost, her blonde hair is now replaced by electric blue, but her blue streak is still there.

Sam is now wearing a black long-sleeved Leotard with some jacket style collar on the neck, her chest area has a lightning bolt shape revealing a little bit of skin. Her upper thighs are exposed and she's wearing black knee high boots. Her earrings are also changed into lightning shaped as well.

"I am Sam. But now I'm LiveWire!" said Sam. She then summons a lightning bolt that transforms into a naginata.

"Wow! Too early for a costume change" said Becky. "And she already came up with her name" said Dana.

Luna's jaw drops from seeing her girlfriend's new form. Peter is shocked (not literally) from what Sam had just turn into.

Sam then surges forward and strikes three droids with her naginata. She then throws it to another droid, impaling it to the ground.

Sam warps through the dirt as a bolt of electricity and appears behind a droid, where she continues to punch it several times. She then grabs the head and electrocutes it. Making the droids head explode.

Sam then flies into the sky and blasts the ground with electric bolts from her hands, destroying the rest of the droids.

When she lands down she teleports to a droid that is about to get up. She garbs its arm and twists it. She then breaks its leg and kicks it to the wall.

Sam warps to the droid on the wall and presses her foot on its chest and crushes its circuits. Sam grabs the head with both her hands and sends more than five hundred volts into the droid, making it explode.

She then walks towards the others, but not without summoning an electric whip and grabbing another droid before it fires. She then pulls it towards her and kicks it in the head, making the head fly off.

Sam makes the whip and naginata disappear and looks to the others, she then powers down to normal Sam Sharp.

"So, how was that?" asked Sam.

They all remain in complete silence. Then they clap and cheer for her.

"My lord! You were killing them out there!" said Peter. "Thanks dad" said Sam.

"You just flew and laid waste to them!" said Neil.

"That was literally awesome!" said Lori.

"And the name! It totes suits you, so did the outfit!" said Leni.

Sam smiles and gets an idea, she then changes back to her hero attire. "You mean this thing?"

"Dang! That is pretty cool" said Sunset.

Luna approaches Sam and hugs her. Sam hugs as well. When they part the hug, they look into each other's eyes and kiss, though this was more of a make out kiss.

Martin and Victor stayed in awkward silence from this. "This is very awkward" said Penny.

Neil and Peter cough to get their attention. The two super hero girls break the kiss and look lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You were smokin' out there Sammy, or should I say Livewire" said Luna. She then notices something from Sam's chest. "And it looks like the laws of physics is making things weird, kinda like me".

Sam also notices her chest. "Yeah, this is something I wanna know too" said Sam. Peter pinches the bridge on his nose. "You're not yet sixteen and your already growing up" said Peter.

"Dad!" said Sam jokingly. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just so dang proud that you get to be a superhero next to your Luna" said Peter.

Neil and the others approach Sam. They all power up into the Royal Defenders. "Welcome to the team, Livewire" said Lincoln.

Sam felt happy. "Well, it sure does feel awesome to be part of one".

Just then they hear another emergency message from FutureTech. They all look towards Martin and Victor.

"It's not us, we are not doing this" said Martin. "But someone at FutureTech is" said Victor.

"We should get going, it could be the guardian" said Leon. They all nodded and went to their cars.

Before Sam goes with them, her dad hugs her one more time. "This could be your first mission darlin'" said Peter.

Sam returns the hug "I'll be safe dad. I have a team with me" replied Sam.

They break the hug and look at each other. "Your mom would be so proud of you" said Peter.

Sam feels like crying, but she toughens up. "Yeah, she would".

Peter smiles. "Now, go on, get outta here! Show them villains how you shock and awe!" said Peter.

"I will make them shocked out of their mind!" said Sam. She then runs towards Luna's car and they drive off to FutureTech.

Peter just watches as Sam runs off with her new team and whatever new hero life she's gonna get.

Peter then looks to his motorbike. 'At least she didn't inherit the curse I have' Peter looks to his fingerless gloved hand, it turns into fire with some boney parts. 'This curse has to stay with me, I promised to keep it that way'

Peter then gets on his bike and drives back home. 'Maybe someday. I'll tell her'.

(FutureTech HQ)

They all head into the warehouse and spot the Guardian with Pyrrha, and Optimus Prime?

"Whoa! What is happening here?" asked Victor.

Gyro and Pyrrha notice Sam was different. "I'm gonna ask about her next time. But right now, we have a world to assists" said Gyro.

"What is this world about? And why is Knight Optimus Prime here?" said Lincoln.

"Let's just say, there is another world that bares the same trait as mine" replied Optimus.

"So, it's a transformers world" said Linka.

"Indeed, but there is a slight problem" said Pyrrha. "And what is that?" asked Neil.

"Have you ever heard of MECH?" said Gyro.

To be continued ……

**I would like to thank Czar Joseph for the idea of Linka's superhero attire and hero name, it was about time she became an official team member. And now Sam is part of the Defenders, her outfit idea came from a Deviantart by Parasomnico and it looks like they're about to venture into a Transformers world, but which one?**

**Peter is an OC of mine from my Yes Man alternate ending story and he's also in my story of A Sparking Relationship. I decided to give him a role in Spells and Louds and make him the father of Sam, but the curse he bares is for next time. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	83. Ch83 Beyond the Allspark part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 83: Beyond the Allspark part 1**

(FutureTech HQ)

The heroes were confused at what Gyro had just said.

"Umm, Mech?" said Neil.

Gyro then activates the screen and shows some scene of what happened in another transformers world.

"This dimension is whats known as the Transformers Prime universe. After the war and fall of Cybertron, they took refuge on earth, though they did make contact with humans, the good ones. The Autobots currently on earth are Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Wheeljack. They had another team mate but he was killed by Decepticons" said Gyro.

"They set up a base somewhere in Jasper Nevada. A forward operation base for the Autobots along with their ally who represents them Agent William Fowler. They also accidently made contact with three humans, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel. Also Jack's mom is in on the whole transformer secret as well" said Gyro.

"Well, that's some story line for them. What about their location?" said Leon.

"Well, there former base was Autobot outpost omega one. But there was an incident where they were attacked by Decepticons, even though their base was supposed to be well hidden, the cons found them and wrecked the place. The Autobots are called Team Prime, they are currently outposted at Aiden Military base" said Gyro.

"Well, now we know where they are. But what about this Mech that you said?" said sunset.

Gyro sighed, then he looked at Optimus, who nodded to him. "Mech is a group of people who ….."

Optimus takes a few step forward. "Just like KSI, and the rogue FBI and NEST agents from our world" Optimus puts up an image of the Mech soldiers who captured Breakdown.

"They capture transformers and experiment on them. Then they try to recreate us and turn them into weapons" said Optimus. He then shows them an image of an Optimus Prime that attacked a military base, but below was the name "Nemesis Prime".

"This one, brings back too many hateful memories of Quintessa!" said Optimus in anger.

"So, they're just a bunch of heartless people who think they can do what they want to any new tech. Well, they sound like the kind of people who don't deserve anything" said Lincoln.

"So, I'm gonna guess. You want us to help you guys in taking down these Mech bases" said Neil.

"Precisely" said Gyro. "We already have other allies inbound to aid us".

All of a sudden they hear some sounds coming from outside. "And here they come" said Optimus.

They all head out of FutureTech and spot the Autobot ship, the Knight's Temenos.

Coming out is Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, Crosshairs, Hotrod, the Dinobots and the Guardian Knights.

"Autobot reinforcements! Yeah, now we're talking!" said Sergei. "We can get some of our FutureTech forces to help as well and maybe Kane with his brotherhood" said Martin.

"We didn't come alone" said Bumblebee.

They were confused at what bee just said. But then they hear an ambulance siren and some other vehicle engine sounds.

Also coming out of the ship was. Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Que, Dino, Jolt, Leadfoot, Topspin and RoadBuster.

"Whoa What?! The other Autobots?!" said Lincoln in shock. The others were also stunned (well, the ones who know about the Transformers franchise are shocked).

"Let's just say, with some aid from the Protoss and the Seed from Optimus Prime, we were able to revive some old friends back into the mix" said Martin. "And we helped".

"We were doing the whole project after the incident with Evil Lincoln, we knew that the other Autobots did not deserve to die like that, so we brought them back to fight on and protect their Cybertron from Megatron" said Victor.

"It does feel good to be back lads" said RoadBuster. "You got that right" said Leadfoot.

"At least Sentinel Prime is dead, if he was still alive I would've shot his old rusty ass by now!" said Ironhide. "Calm yourself Ironhide, be lucky he's dead" said Ratchet.

"Some of us only have little memory of how we were hunted and killed" said Sideswipe.

"But at least we no need to be worryin' bout no rogue soldiers on us no more" said Dino in his italic accent.

"Though, we weren't the only ones resurrected" said Que.

Just then they all spot an F-22 Raptor jet, An MHC Sea Stallion Helicopter, a silver sleek sports car, multiple construction vehicles, a Tank, a claw minesweeper and another beautiful sleek sports car.

The Jet transforms and lands down as Starscream! The others transform revealing, Blackout, Soundwave, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Sideways and the Constructicons.

They were speechless ta this.

"There is no need to worry about us heroes" said Soundwave. "Our war with the Autobots and the humans are no longer within us".

"We have changed for the better, to help repair our damaged planet and to try and live in peace with humanity" said Starscream.

Blackout starts speaking in his cybertronian language, to which none of the heroes can understand him.

"He's saying that they're tired of fighting" said Hound.

"But, why aren't you all siding with Megatron anymore?" asked Linka.

Many of the Decepticons weren't comfortable hearing that name.

"Well, as you all know, Megatron was rebuilt by humans and given the name Galvatron, to which sounds stupid to us" said Soundwave.

"Also, we wouldn't dare side with a Decepticon who listens to the mad goddess Quintessa! He leads a band of traitorous bots called Decepticonvict's and we do not like them" said Starscream.

Then Laserbeak, Ravage and Frenzy come out of Soundwave. "Those Decepticonvict's are nothing more than rebuilt bots by KSI" said Laserbeak.

"Especially that Nitro Zeus! He's an abomination of myself, Soundwave and Shockwave!" said Starscream as he slams his fist to the ground.

"So, you dudes are on our side?" asked Luna.

"Yes we are and we would love to wreak havoc to those Mech soldiers and their wretched operations!" said Soundwave.

Lincoln then notices something. "Wait a minute! Where are the dreads? Crankcase, Crowbar and Hatchet?" asked Lincoln.

"I believe you have encountered them once before" replied Starscream.

Lincoln, Luna, Neil, Gwen and Sunset remembered now. The first time they met Sunset was the first fight they and with Decepticons, well Decepticonvicts and the one leading them was Barricade.

"Well, we don't need to worry about those three. We took care of them" said Sunset. "More like, we scrapped them up" replied Luna. Luna and Sunset high fived each other.

"The dreads were already revived by Megatron, way before the others were" said Drift.

"But, with all precautions. We are not bringing back Shockwave" said Victor.

"The last thing we need is another fight between Prime and Shockwave" said Soundwave.

Optimus calms down from hearing that name, but deep down. He's pissed!

"But that doesn't mean we can't bring back his pet" said Optimus.

"Hold the phone there Prime! You mean, Drillerbot is alive?!" asked Leon.

"You dang right he is. But he ain't here right now. He's back on Cybertron" said Hound.

"We'll call on him for aid once we make landing in the Transformers Prime Universe" said Crosshairs.

Then Optimus notices someone was missing. But he shrugs it off.

"Alright, we have our teams and our allies with us. Be wary my friends, we are about to embark on a journey where we will be facing other Decepticons and rogue soldiers, we have endured many conflicts with and against each other, but for when we are truly united, we can counter our enemies and let them know. That we are the ones who made the just right and the cause great!"

They all felt motivated by his impressive speech.

Gyro then opens a portal that leads to the world.

They all look onward upon the portal and get ready. "Transformers. Unite, Transform and Roll Out!"

Then Jetfire crash lands behind them. They all turn around, except for Optimus.

"So, he's the one who was missing" said Optimus. "I'm alright" replied Jetfire.

(Aiden Military Base, Hangar E)

Ratchet and Raf are trying to compute a system failure from the base defenses, Miko and Jack are playing a video game with Smokescreen watching, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are sparring and Ultra Magnus is watching some old history documents on human warfare.

Just then Agent Fowler enters the hangar base and he's carrying a black box with him.

"Ratchet! Where's Prime?!" yelled Fowler.

"He's on an expedition in South America with Arcee and Wheeljack, they tracked down an abandoned Energon mine there" replied Ratchet.

"Also, we found a virus inside this bases system. Ratchet and I are already cleansing it" replied Raf.

"Heh, it' no challenge when we put our heads together" said Ratchet. Bulkhead accidently knocks Bumblebee into one of Ratchet's tools.

"I needed that!" yelled Ratchet.

Then June Darby enters with lunch for them. "I got you kids some sandwiches and sodas" said June.

"Also, helping the medical staff here in the military base is, in a way. Not that hard, unlike the constant stress back in my hospital job" said June.

Ultra Magnus turns off the documentary and approach Fowler. "What is it you want show Optimus?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I think it's best if the big bot shows up, then we can see what I've got" replied Fowler.

Though they were curious as to what he has to show them, they had to be patient.

It didn't take long though, the ground bridge opens and Optimus Prime, Wheeljack and Arcee come out in their vehicle forms, then they revert back to their robot forms.

Arcee starts scraping some mud from her tires. "Maybe Bulkhead should come next time. He's got big tires that could take the mud" said Arcee.

"Aww, come on. It wasn't that bad" said Wheeljack.

"Perhaps we did not fully predict the weather of the area before we arrived" replied Optimus. Then Agent Fowler approaches him.

"There's something I need to show you Prime, in fact all of you have to see this" said Fowler.

They all head to Ratchet's main screen. Fowler plugs the black box onto Raf's laptop.

Raf ends the video transmissions to Ratchet's computer. Then they see the main screen showing the logo of Mech.

"Umm, what is this?" asked Jack. "Because it looks like this belongs to Mech, aka the enemy!" said Smokescreen in annoyance.

Fowler ignores their words. "Alright Raf, put up the first recording. Now" said Agent Fowler.

Raf clicks on the footage videos and sees the video that was labeled first attack.

The screen then shows what happened.

(Footage)

Mech soldiers gather around the airstrip landing bay and prepare for the incoming aircraft,

A helicopter makes its way to the base. But not just any helicopter, an MH-53 Sea Stallion or Cobra chopper for short.

The officer on the tower makes contact with the helicopter as it lands onto their airfield.

"Unidentified Aircraft power down now and have your crew step out!" said the officer.

As the helicopter shuts down. It's blades immediately stop and then swivel backwards, then two smaller figures with an adult come out. It was Freezer Burn, Azure Shrike and Tesla Terror, Lincoln, Linka and Victor.

"you have entered an unauthorized base, you are now deemed hostile. Now who do you work for?" asked one of the ground soldiers.

Victor smiles as his fists charge up with Tesla energy and he responds. "Optimus Prime"

The Helicopter transforms as they open fire. Lincoln, Linka and Victor activate shield generators for protection.

Brotherhood of Nod soldiers come out of Blackouts secret compartments as he transforms.

They all open fire as Blackout stands tall and looks down to all for he Mech soldiers.

"What in the heck?!" said the officer. Blackout sees the tower and fires an ion and plasma blast, detonating the tower.

The soldiers have seen Autobots and Decepticons, but they have never seen a Decepticon using human weapons.

Blackout sends out an onslaught of bullets and missiles. He even fires a few plasma rounds on the Mech tanks.

Lincoln freezes a group of soldiers, then Linka destroys them with her crossbow. She even jumps onto a soldier and blasts his face off.

Many Nod troops rally near Blackout as he deploys and EMP shockwave that shutdown all of the enemies electronics.

They go all out and open fire on every single soldier there is in Mech, even their loyal computer specialists were spared no mercy.

One soldier struggles to run away, but Lincoln freezes his legs and then his arms and stands next to his head.

"P-Please, have mercy! W-we're just following o-orders" said the soldier.

Lincoln sets his blaster to icicle. "Funny, that's what the Nazi's said after they killed innocent people, I see the Transformers as good people, well the Autobots" then he sees Blackout crushing a tank. "And the big guy over there".

"And you know what. The Nazi soldiers were following orders as well and yet they enjoyed torturing people" said Lincoln. he then points his blaster onto the man's head and shoots out an icicle shot, impaling the man's skull to the ground, Lincoln walks away from his body and engages in other Mech soldiers.

Blackout gets hit by a missile and roars in anger. He then deploys Skorponocks, who digs into the earth and comes out from underneath a group of soldiers and tears them apart.

Next missiles from the sky appear, it was the brotherhood's Venom aircraft and they start bombarding the weapons depots.

Blackout tears the roof off of a building and grabs the generator which is actually the storage of all of the information Mech has to some of their classified bases.

With half the base eradicated, it was time to leave.

"Alright people! We're rolling out of here now!" said Victor.

The Nod soldiers along with Lincoln, Linka and Victor retreat back into blackout as he transforms back into a helicopter.

The Nod troops were planting explosives around the base. As they fly off Victor pushes the trigger and the entire Mech base is destroyed, the Venom aircraft do one more bombing run and then fly off.

(End footage)

Team Prime is in full shock. They just witnessed an attack on a mech base, but there was no mercy.

"Now you know why you all had to see this. I think there's another organization that takes down people like Mech" said Agent Fowler.

"I'm almost lost here. But did you guys just see kid-sized soldiers? Or was I just seeing things?" asked Jack.

"They were pretty cool, except for the part where they actually kill the guys" said Miko.

Then Arcee realizes something. "Raf! Replay the video to the first attack they made" said Arcee.

Raf nods and replays it, Arcee looks around. "Pause it!" said Arcee. They look at the image of the large transformer.

"Now, zoom in on the shoulder area" said Arcee. They all look closely and see a Decepticon logo on the bot.

"Whoa! Whoa! That bot, is a Decepticon?!" said Bulkhead in shock.

"By the allspark, this is something even in my years I cannot believe" said Ratchet.

"The big bot with the cool helicopter form, is a bad guy?! Seriously!" said Miko.

They all look to Optimus. "What do you think Optimus?" asked Smokescreen.

"Do you think humans are working for them?" asked Wheeljack.

"Perhaps, but there could be more to all of this" said Optimus.

"And that is where you're right Prime" replied Fowler. "Alright Raf, put up the other footage".

Raf clicks the other videos and on each of the screens is a different Mech base being overrun and destroyed by soldiers, super powered people and bots.

South Dakota: Drift, Crosshairs and Sideways, with Luna, Livewire and Leni assault a Mech ammo depot.

Michigan Forest: Hound, Ironhide, Brawl and Bonecrusher, with Leon, Sergei and Lori crash a Mech vehicle production bay.

Miami, Florida: Dino, Sideswipe and Soundwave, with Gwen, Dana and Becky lay waste to a Mech science research facility.

Arizona: Neil, Sunset, Penny, Pyrrha and Martin are attacking a Decepticon scrap sector that belongs to Mech, they even have some Vehicon prisoners. But the bot leading them is a group of Constructicon vehicles that then combine to form Devastator and completely eradicate the base and free the prisoners who side with them.

"Okay, what was that big monster looking bot?" asked Miko.

"T-That, was a combiner! I haven't seen them in a long while" replied Ratchet. "But that one, was beyond any combiner we've seen!"

"That thing was eating everything!" said Ultra Magnus.

"I think I lost count on how many made it bigger" said Wheeljack.

They replay the videos and notice the logos on some of the bots, Autobots and Decepticons.

"This seems more complicated than I thought" said Optimus.

Fowler sighs. "There's more you should see". Raf plays the last video.

(Footage)

An entire Mech base is hit by a vertigo bombing run. All the soldiers try and take down the bombers, but then a jet flies in and transforms and starts blitzing them all with machine gun fire and missile and it talks in cybertronian at them.

Then the fire is shined with flares. A Century bomber flies in the sky and opens its Bombay doors.

The soldiers inside give the order and an American all-star truck falls and transforms into Optimus Prime.

He then uses his thrusters to charge towards the ground and slams his sword and shield making a shock wave that knocks back all enemy tanks.

"Grimlock! To me!" yelled Optimus. The ground shakes and Grimlock emerges and consumes multiple Mech soldiers in their car.

Optimus rides Grimlock and they lay waste to the Mech facility.

Then a yellow and black Camaro rams through the gate and transforms into Bumblebee. "Oh yeah! It's time for an ass woopin'!" said Bumblebee.

He pulls out his hammer and starts demolishing the place. Hot rod follows behind and shoots his time stopping blasters at every projectile that's incoming.

Then Drillerbot comes out from underneath the ground and drills back down and destroys the underground complex.

The one piloting him is Gyro and he is having a blast. "This is awesome! This is why Shockwave likes you!" said Gyro as he navigates Drillerbot through the earth.

Optimus jumps off of Grimlock and impales a Mech battle suit while Grimlock transforms and destroys the rest.

Optimus grabs the soldier and tosses him away. "We are not your technology!" he yells as he stabs another battle mech.

Optimus then starts blasting away and striking down Mech vehicles.

After demolishing everything. "Transformers, we're done" said Optimus. He then flies into the sky with Starscream.

Grimlock, Bumblebee and Hotrod transform and roll out of there same with Drillerbot.

The last thing the footage sees is a blackbird jet flying in and dropping a very big bomb and the footage turns black.

(End footage)

"That was the last footage I was able to get my hands on, the guys back at Washington don't know if they should be impressed or threatened" said Fowler.

"Either way, they took care of the Mech problem with ease. But there are still other bases out there and those people know where they are and they will strike again with their big bot friends" said Fowler.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" asked Smokescreen.

Arcee just clenches her fist in anger. She remembers how Mech sided with Airachnid and almost harmed Jack and June.

"I think we should do nothing" said Arcee. They all look at her with shock, but Jack and Optimus know what she's feeling.

"Arcee, I understand how angered you are at Mech, but this was an attack that was uncalled for" replied Optimus.

Arcee sighs and calms down. "You're right, it's just ……… They sided with Airachnid. They almost hurt June and probably Jack. And I would've been one of their experiments!" said Arcee in anger.

She eventually calms down. "I need to drive this anger off" Arcee transforms and rides out of the base and onto the road.

Jack tries to after her with Smokescreen. "Leave her be, after all that's happened. She needs some alone time" said Optimus.

Jack didn't feel like leaving Arcee to just go through her own emotions, but he understood, so did Smokescreen.

"For now, we need to find a way to make contact with this new faction" said Optimus as he looks to the screen and sees the other Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee also looks towards his other, more stronger self.

"Maybe Ratchet and I can be able to pinpoint the next Mech base using the black box and we can intercept them before they do anything wrong" said Raf.

"Now that is a brilliant idea Rafael" said Ratchet. "Let's get to work!" they both get busy on their computers.

"Hurry as best you can, we will be standing by for once you've found a base" replied Optimus.

He then sees Jack, Miko, June and Fowler. "And perhaps we might need some human assistance for this as well" said Optimus.

"What? Really?" said Jack. "Yes! Woohoo! Finally a mission we can go to without sneaking there!" said Miko.

They all look at her with a look that says "Seriously?!"

"What?!" said Miko. "Well, I guess I can try and negotiate with our new faction" said Fowler.

"And me, so there won't be anything reckless going on with them" said June as she mentions to the kids.

"Wait what?" said Miko.

Optimus looks back to the screen and into the eyes of the other Optimus Prime. 'Whoever you are and what your intentions maybe, I hope I will understand. For I know that you are me, but only different' Optimus says in his thoughts.

(Somewhere in Jasper Nevada)

A portal opens up near the destroyed old Autobot base. Coming out of the portal is a classified Korean jet, an old rusty van and a tow truck.

The three vehicle transform and look at all the wrecked junk and weapons.

"This looks like a steal!" said Onslaught.

"Yes! Weapons!" said Dreadbot.

The other bot flies to the top of the mountain and sees a town from afar.

"I'm feeling a fight comin' boys!" said Nitro Zeus.

To be continued …..

**The attacks on the M.E.C.H group has been initiated and it looks like Team Prime already notices, it's only a matter of time before they make contact with each other. But it looks like more trouble is coming. Leave a review.**


	84. Ch84 Beyond the Allspark part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 84: Beyond the Allspark part 2**

(Aiden Military base, Hangar E)

Raf and Ratchet continue with hacking into the Mech bases systems. The others are waiting patiently, though some are not in the area.

Arcee soon returns from her long drive.

"Well, you took a long time for just a drive" said Wheeljack.

"Would you believe that there was an accident on the road involving a tow truck and a beat down car" said Arcee.

Ultra Magnus checks the news broadcast and they see what Arcee said.

"Huh, guess it did happen" said Smokescreen.

"Looks like traffic is starting up there. Not gonna be easy heading home through that" said June.

Just then Ratchet and Raf finally made a success. "We found a Mech base!" said Raf.

They all gather to them and see the location.

"It seems this base is off the state itself" said Ratchet. "Somewhere the deserts of Egypt".

Optimus looks at the situation seriously. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Wheeljack. We are making the trip to the base before it gets overrun" said Optimus.

He then looks to the kids and Agent Fowler. "We do not know what kind of human beings we will be up against, so I suggest you stay at a safe distance when coming with us" said Optimus.

June nods in agreement. "We'll make sure the kids don't do anything reckless" said Fowler.

Ratchet then hands Miko the Apex Armor. "Try not to break this" said Ratchet.

"Umm, this thing is indestructible. How can I possibly break it?" said Miko.

Ratchet sighs in annoyance and returns to the screen. "Raf, you will stay here and monitor surveillance" said Optimus.

"On it" replied Raf. "Ratchet will also assists you" said Optimus.

The Autobots and the humans look to the ground bridge. "Autobots, let's roll out!" they all transform with the humans inside them and drive through the ground bridge.

(Mach "Seth" Base, Egypt)

Team Prime arrives and transforms with their human allies coming out of them, they all take cover behind some rocks and what they see is horrifying.

"We're too late" said Smokescreen. "Sort of" replied Wheeljack.

The battle in the base had already begun.

They spot Soldiers with cybernetic parts blasting at the Mech soldiers.

Among them is Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Sam, Lori, Leni, Neil, Leon, Sergei, Victor and Pyrrha.

The bits with them are Optimus, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Hound, Blackout, Starscream and the Constructicons.

It's a pretty big base, so it was obvious why they needed a lot of bots and heroes for the fight.

"Man, those ladies sure are hot" said Jack. His mom looks at him with confusion.

"Sorry, I'm just saying" replied Jack nervously.

"So, what's the plan prime?" asked Bulkhead.

"We need to get in there and cease their actions, perhaps then we can spare some of the lives of the soldiers" said Optimus.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" said Wheeljack. He then jumps out of hiding and transforms, Wheeljack smashes through the fence and hits a Tiger Tank.

The Tiger tank then swivels its turret and looks down to the white sports car. "Scrap!" said Wheeljack.

But it doesn't fire, it just continues driving onward and blasting enemy vehicles.

The rest of team prime stand next to Wheeljack and notice that none of the humans, bots or heroes are even noticing them.

"Are we being ignored?" asked Miko.

"Sure looks like it" said Smokescreen. Bumblebee just makes a beeping sound.

Stascream flies low and bypasses team prime. He transforms and starts shooting his machine gun towards some Mech soldiers.

Ultra Magnus takes action and shoots Starscream's machine gun, but does no damage.

Starscream turns around and approaches Ultra Magnus, he did not expect the Decepticon to be bigger than him.

Starscream is about to punch him with his buzz saw, but he's stopped when a missile almost hits him.

Starscream turns around and hovers into the air and starts strafing with a missile barrage.

Some FutureTech soldiers help out with the offensive, but they get pinned down by a Mech rapid fire gun.

Then Hound appears next to the troops and assists. "Yeah! Pinned down with Hound!" he yells as he shreds the gun apart. "Alright boys! Let's show them what good soldiers do!" said Hound.

They all rally to Hound and charge forward.

A Mech battle suit is about to blast Miko in the apex armor, but the suit gets run over by a truck with red and blue colors.

The truck then transforms and leaps into the air. He then lands onto a Mech tank and starts blasting at every hostile soldier he sees.

"Autobots, continue the attack and rally to your designated heroes and squads!" said Optimus.

He then talks to his communicator. "Mixmaster, get you constructicons ready. We're almost done here" said Optimus.

Optimus then flies upwards and grabs a Mech helicopter and throws it the ground and onto some Mech soldiers.

Lincoln and Luna start freezing every soldier in plain sight, letting Crosshairs and Bumblebee finish them off.

"Like fish in barrel" said Crosshairs. "Now that's an easy score!" said Bumblebee.

Blackout flies in and uses his rotor blades as a chainsaw and shreds through a building and blows it up.

Brawl in tank mode drives next to the Tiger Tank and they both go to work on everything. "Yeah! Tank support!" yelled Leon. "More like Tank backup!" replied Sergei.

As Mech continues trying to counterattack, Agent Fowler spots a soldier on his radio contacting a bombing run.

"Soldier! Who is your leading officer here?" asked Agent Fowler. The Peacekeeper points towards the top of a collapsing building.

They all turn their gaze to see Neil with fire fists punching every mech soldier that is trying to attack him.

"Is that the best you fools got?! I faced Hybrid way worse than you low life's!" yelled Neil.

Neil then jumps off the building and lands on top of a Mech Tank, he rips off the hatch of the vehicle and uses a fire breath inside the tank, in which it explodes.

Neil comes out of the inferno just dusting off his shoulder. He then talks to his communicator. "Alright team, let's wrap this up! Blackout, Soundwave. Do you guys got the Intel we need from this place?" asked Neil.

"We have secured what we needed, the rest of this place is now useless" replied Soundwave. "Blackout and I are ready to take off from this place".

"Good, get outta here. We got a bombing run and Devastator inbound to clean up the place" replied Neil.

"Confirmed" replied Soundwave. He then transforms into his car form, same with Blackout and they take off.

"All soldiers we're all done here. Leave the stragglers to perish from the final blow. We're done here" said Neil.

"All Transformers! We're rolling out of here" said Optimus. He then transforms into his truck form and drives off. But as he drives off, in slow motion he passes by Arcee and they both make ye contact, well more like eye to truck screen contact.

Being distracted by Arcee, Optimus accidently rams into Leon and Sergei's tiger tank, who both scream from seeing Optimus.

The Tiger Tank is knocked back and Optimus is sent flying behind the tank and rolls onto the ground in pain.

Brawl turns around and transforms to check on Optimus, but not to Leon and Sergei.

"What in the Shaisa!" said Leon. "This is not gonna be easy to dent out" said Sergei. The front of the Tiger Tank has a truck hood dent on it.

Optimus transforms and gets up with the help of Bumblebee and Brawl.

"Prime, are you okay?" asked Bumblebee. "I'm fine Bee, just dazed" replied Optimus.

He then looks to team Prime and Arcee. But before he could talk to them, they hear jest inbound and Starscream flies off to join the bombing run.

Optimus looks to team Prime and their human allies. "If you don't want to get splattered all over this place, I suggest you all roll out of here. Follow me" said Optimus as he transforms and drives off with the others out of the base.

Team Prime didn't have a choice, the humans got into the vehicle forms and they all got out of there.

They all rally to a small meeting area, they spot some construction vehicles start to transform, but not into robots.

The Cement Mixer, Crane, Backhoe, Caterpillar Dump Truck, Bulldozer, Pay loader and Excavator start to merge and become Devastator.

The massive combiner Constructicon roars as jets fly by, then he looks to the wrecked Mech base and activates his Vortex grinder and sucks in everything, while the jets bomb anything that wasn't sucked into the giant monster.

Team Prime just watches in shock as the giant bot slowly walks and consumes everything.

Hound arrives in time with some soldiers who found some Energon barrels from the base before it was destroyed.

Optimus Prime (Movie) Transforms and picks up the barrels, he then hands them over to team Prime. "You're team looks like they need this more than we do" said Optimus.

"We can make our own energy modifiers and ammo, we don't really need Energon, unless it involves bringing a fallen comrade back" said Victor.

"He's not wrong with that one" said Crosshairs.

Then Soundwave arrives, he transforms and walks towards Optimus. "We have the final intelligence Prime, this will lead us to uncharted Energon mines across the planets and ultimately to the core of the planet" said Soundwave.

"You did good Soundwave, with this we can trap Megatron and his ship and assault them at full force" replied Optimus.

They all turn to team prime who are all shocked and stare at Soundwave. "What? Asked Soundwave.

"Y-You're Soundwave?!" said Jack. "But, you don't look like a voiceless screen faced freak!" said Bulkhead,

Soundwave fully understood what they were talking about. "You must be talking about my other dimension self, probably the one that exists in this realm. I assure you I am not voiceless and certainly do not have a screen for a face" said Soundwave.

"Wow, you look so cool!" said Miko as she deactivates the Apex Armor.

"Miko!" said Bulkhead.

"What? Look at him! He's a sports car and he looks awesome as his bot form" said Miko.

"Why thank you little girl, much appreciated" said Soundwave. Then Laserbeak arrives and lands on Soundwave's shoulder.

"No sign of any stragglers Prime and Devastator is just feeding off of the bases oil reserves" replied Laserbeak.

"Good job Laserbeak, now return" said Soundwave. Laserbeak then morphs into a rectangular form and hides within Soundwave's chest.

"That was one scary Laserbeak" said Smokescreen.

"Alright! Enough of this! I would like to speak to your commanding officer!" said Agent Fowler.

The soldiers step aside and they reveal Neil, who is bandaged up on his forehead. "That bullet almost hit me hard" said Neil.

"Luckily it just grazed the side of your head pops" said Luna.

"Okay, so. You wish to speak to me?" asked Neil.

"Why yes I do. I wanna know who the heck are you people and why do you have Autobots and Decepticons on your side?" said Agent Fowler.

"Whoa there Colonel Sanders. Let's just calm down here. I wish I could speak to you some more, but we got wounded that need to be sent to base. We'll discuss more of this when we arrive to your base, soon" said Neil.

"I'm sorry what?" said Flower. But Neil ignores him. "Alright people! Let's head off to base now" said Neil.

"Martin! We need a portal here now" said Lincoln through his communicator.

A Portal opens and all the Nod and FutureTech vehicles drive through with their wounded troops.

The constructicons arrive in their vehicle forms and also drive through the portal.

Portals are opened in the sky for the jets and Starscream to pass through.

Before Optimus enters he looks to team prime. "We know where you're all outposted. We will meet again soon, and we will answer whatever questions you have for us. So until then, be patient" said Optimus.

But then he remembers something. He pulls out three boxes from his driver's compartment and hands it to Jack and Miko. "This was for emergencies, in case children got involved and they needed a reason not to fear us" then Optimus heads into the portal and it disappears.

Team Prime is left speechless. They look to Jack and Miko who still had the three wrapped boxes. "We should probably open these things at base" said Jack.

"You sure those aren't bombs?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I don't hear any ticking" said Miko. The others had no choice but to let them be.

"Ratchet. Open the ground bridge" said Optimus. They all head back to their base.

(Hangar E)

The Autobots along with their human allies return back to base.

"Well, did you encounter them?" asked Raf.

"What are you talking about, didn't you hear or see the conflict?" asked Smokescreen.

"That's what we've been trying to do" replied Ratchet. "When you all went through the ground bridge, there was a communication disturbance. Neither Rafael or I were able to see what you were seeing".

"It might have something to do with that other Soundwave" said Jack.

"Wait. There's another Soundwave?!" asked Raf and Ratchet.

"They may have been from an alternate world, where they're war with the Decepticons is no more, but their trust in humans is not much. Only to those they can truly rely on" replied Optimus.

"Speaking of which, what about the presents their Optimus gave you?" said June,

Raf came down from the catwalk and approached Jack and Miko. "Presents? The other Optimus Prime gave you guy's presents?" said Raf.

"Yeah! the big bot prime said that this was in case children were caught in their conflict and to show that their not a threat" said Miko. "Though, you should've seen them fighting! Including the Constructicon who went mega-sized!"

"She's not lying, we saw the Constructicons form a freakin' monster" said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee starts making beeping sounds. "You saw another version of yourself? Who can talk?!" said Raf.

"The other Bumblebee seemed more like a warrior, he had a hammer with him and missile launchers" said Jack.

"Alright then, let's see what the other Prime gave you three" said Arcee.

The three kids unwrapped the presents and revealed two boxes in each wrap. And each one had the name Transformers.

"Whoa! What the heck?" said Fowler.

The kids lift the boxes to reveal. "Action figures?" said Jack.

"Okay, now I'm confused" said Bulkhead.

Raf got Bumblebee (TLK) and Starscream.

Miko got Hound and Brawl.

Jack got Optimus Prime (TLK) and Blackout.

"This. Is. So. Cool!" yelled Miko.

"They kinda look like the bots we saw during the battle and some of these are Decepticons" said Jack.

"I got Starscream! He looks more menacing than the one we've seen" said Raf.

The Autobots were confused by this. "Maybe this is some kind of peace offering" said Wheeljack.

"Or perhaps the Optimus they have still has some compassion for humans, mostly children" replied Optimus.

"I'm kinda too old for this stuff" said Jack. Miko sneaks up behind him and whispers. "Can I keep yours?"

Jack sighs. "Yeah, sure". "Oh come on Jack, you were always the collective type. Even before you went to high school" said June.

"Mom! Not now, you're embarrassing me" said Jack.

Ratchet saw the look on Optimus Prime. "They told you anything else?" asked Ratchet.

"They said that they would meet us here at our base soon, we should expect them when they arrive" said Optimus.

"I'll go tell the boys on top what's happened" said Fowler as he heads out. But then he looks back.

"By the way, that …. Starscream version, what's his jet mode?" asked Fowler. They all looked at him confused. "Never mind" said Fowler as he left.

(An hour later)

Raf and Miko are looking at the transformation instructions to their transformer action figures.

"Man, they seem complicated when they transform" said Raf. Even Bulkhead and Bumblebee were looking at the instructions.

"This Hound kinda reminds of the one back on Cybertron" said Bulkhead.

"I remember him, he dies nobly" replied Ultra Magnus.

"This one has a lot of weapons on him" said Miko. "And he kinda looks like a soldier".

While their all busy looking at the small transformers and trying to figure out how to make them go into vehicle form. Optimus couldn't help but just stare at the miniature Optimus Prime and his knight like form.

All of a sudden they all hear alarm sounds from outside.

They all come out of hangar E and spot Agent Fowler and many soldiers getting ready for an incoming and that incoming was a jet.

They soon recognize it as "Starscream!" said Arcee. The jet then transforms and he lands onto the tarmac and looks at everyone. "Well, this is one way to welcome an ally" said Starscream.

"Wow, he sounds scary" said Raf. "Why thank you child" replied Starscream.

Then a Helicopter arrives and drops off some Allied Peacekeepers, then it transforms into Blackout.

"Now that is a con" said Fowler. They all get startled when Skorponocks comes out of his back and heads for the sand and patrols the base.

"Don't bother Skorponocks he's just guarding the perimeter for any other intruders" said Starscream.

Another Helicopter arrives and drops off Lori, Leni, Luna, Dana, Becky and Sam.

Then the Helicopter transforms into a Samurai bot. "Feels good to see some other cybertronian faces" said Drift. He then bows to them. "I am Drift, former Decepticon turned Autobot triple-changer".

"Tripe-changer?" asked June.

"I can turn into a car and a helicopter as well as my original bot form" said Drift.

"Whoa! So cool!" said Miko.

"I heard of those kind of bots, it's been a while since I've seen one" said Wheeljack.

Drift just looked at Wheeljack suspiciously. "You have violent tendencies within you, a lot like Hound and Crosshairs" said Drift.

Wheeljack looks annoyed from hearing that.

They then spot multiple vehicles coming from a distance. "Alright boys, let's let them come in. They're our guests" said Fowler.

But then a Blackbird crashes onto the tarmac and they all take cover. But Blackout got hit and accidently collides with Starscream and they both fall down.

"Oh for Scraps sake!" yelled Starscream.

The Blackbird transforms and has some of his parts falling apart.

"Oh for bloody hell's sake! My landing was a bit off" said Jetfire as he gets back up with his walking stick.

"That seemed more than a bit off" said Drift. Blackout starts roaring in cybertronian.

"What in the sam hill was that about?" asked Agent Fowler.

"Sorry about that fleshling, my name is Jetfire and I am one of the oldest Seekers, since the Fallen" said Jetfire.

They all looked at his appearance. "Yeah, old" said Miko. "I don't like your tone young lady. Respect your elders!" yelled Jetfire.

But then a missile flies off his arm and almost hits the vehicle coming to the base.

All of the cars arrive and they all transform at the same time. They are all in shock to see these new transformers.

"Whoa!" said the three kids.

"Now that is an entrance" said Smokescreen.

From an Ambulance, Sports cars, Construction vehicles and a tank. Also arriving was Lincoln, Linka and Jordan on the Vulture Bike.

The rest of the heroes came out of the cars before they transformed.

Then a =n American all-star truck arrives and stops in front of Jack, Miko, Raf, Fowler and June. And in a movie fashion manner, he transforms with an epic theme sound and converts into Optimus Prime (TLK).

"Awesome" said the kids and Fowler.

"Greetings Soldiers and Autobots of Aiden Military base, we are Autobots and Decepticons from another dimension" said Optimus Prime. "Our war is no longer a problem to us, except for those who still defy peace and tranquility".

"He's got one heck of a speech" Wheeljack whispers to Bulkhead.

Then Martin approaches Agent Fowler. "You must be Agent William Fowler. My name is Martin McKenzie. I run the elite science and technology division known as FutureTech, we are also from another world, but not the one where these Transformers are from" said Martin.

"These bots are just our closest allies" said Victor.

"In whom they trust us, because we certainly do not think of them as merely machines, like me" replied Penny.

"She's not wrong. She's an android" said Lincoln.

Neil noticed something was wrong. "Has anyone seen Leon and Sergei?" asked Neil.

Just then they all hear a banging sound coming from Brawl chest. He swivels his chest open and Leon and Sergei fall to the ground, hard and face first. "Ow!"

"Why didn't you guys come out of Brawl?" asked Pyrrha.

(Flashback to earlier)

They all leave the forward FutureTech base and make their way to the Aiden Military base.

They all board in different vehicles, Leon and Sergei called dibs on boarding Brawl.

On the journey there. Leon and Sergei have fallen asleep. When they arrived and transformed Leon and Sergei woke up and got crushed inside the Decepticons body, also they were met face first by his hidden missile launcher and that's when they presumed to bang on the metal wall behind them.

(End Flashback)

"You guys don't wanna know" replied Leon.

"Perhaps its best we finish our conversation within your Hangar" said Optimus (TLK). "That sounds wise" said Optimus (Prime).

They all look between both Primes. "Dude, you two sound the same but have so much difference" said Luna.

They all head inside the hangar. On the way Jack walks to the side of the group of superpowered teenagers. "So, you girls are-" "We're taken kid" said Lori before Jack could say anything else.

"Sorry, but some of us already have guys on our minds" said Leni.

"Except for me, I got a girl on my mind" said Sam. She then winks to Luna who blushes and puts her arm around Sam's waist.

Feeling awkward from this, Jack decides to walk away from them.

They all head into the hangar and leave some of the bots outside to watch the perimeter.

"So, where did you come from?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Why are you guys share so much hatred for Mech?" asked Arcee.

"What happened to all of you?" asked Optimus Prime.

They then explain to them of the journey they went through.

Bumblebee's crash land to earth, The search for Ladiesman317 (Sam Witwicky), Run in with Sector 7, the forging of N.E.S.T, Optimus's death in the hands of Megatron, The Battle in Egypt, The rise of the Fallen, the secret on the Dark side of the Moon, the revival of Sentinel Prime, The Human allies with the Cons, Sentinel's betrayal, The battle of Chicago, hunted by Lockdown and Rogue human soldiers, meeting Cade Yeager, attacking KSI, Lockdown's ship, the rebirth of Megatron as Galvatron, Aligning with the Dinobots, the Battle of Hong Kong, Optimus Prime searching for the creator and it all goes down to the Last Knight.

"Whoa! That was one awesome story" said Raf. "We should've brought popcorn" said Miko.

"So, that explains why your trust with humans has almost faded" said Ratchet.

"We trusted them as our greatest allies, we thought we could live in harmony. But instead they turned on us and made us the enemy" replied Optimus.

"A lot of us had to go into hiding and it ain't right for me to run without a battle" said Hound.

"We were lucky we found new allies who were able to revive some of our old friends" said Drift.

"And a couple of Decepticons who would agree to end this bloody war" said Crosshairs.

"At least there were some humans we could still trust, Cade, Vivian, Lennox a lot of humans who could still be trusted" said Bumblebee.

Team Prime almost felt sorry for them. They stayed on earth for a long time, no wait. They were on earth way longer and helped reshape history. And all they got In return was being hunted.

"Now you understand why we had to destroy the Mech bases and they're soldiers" said Optimus (TLK).

"I see, but they all don't deserve to be killed like that" said Optimus (Prime).

"Maybe not but you haven't been down our path" said Soundwave.

"And it was not an easy one, we have had some humans helping us as well. But after what happened after the battle of Chicago, I am pissed off that they used our schematics to make rejects!" said Starscream. He then punches a toll on the large table.

"I needed that!" said Ratchet. "Sorry" replied Starscream.

Optimus (TLK) looks at Arcee and senses some emotions bottling inside of her.

"Your thoughts contain emotional distress and revenge" said Optimus (TLK).

Arcee's optics go wide and she looks to him in shock. "Does this have something to do with your old partners?" asked Optimus (TLK).

Arcee looks down with hurt feelings. "Y-Yeah, Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Good partners" said Arcee.

Optimus (TLK) also looks down with an upset look, crosses his arms and leans on the wall. "I know what it's like to lose a partner" said Optimus (TLK).

The others felt bad for their leader and his emotional problems.

"We're talking about Elita-one right?" asked Leon. Hearing that Crosshairs kicks Leon to the wall hard.

"Don't worry about him, he's got invulnerability" said Neil. "I can still feel the pain" said Leon in agony.

Just then an alarm is sounded and they all look at the news of what was happening in Jasper Nevada,

And they are shocked at what they were looking at. Three Decepticons are robbing the city.

"By the Allspark" said Ratchet.

"I'm sorry, but are they stealing?" said Fowler.

"Decepticonvicts!" said Drift.

"What?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"After the incident with the Rogue N.E.S.T team and FBI. The TRF started capturing Decepticons instead of destroying them, so we call them. Decepticonvicts" said Bumblebee.

"Many of them are bots that were recycled form KSI, their also the ones that survived the battle of Hong Kong" said Hound.

"So, their Criminals?" said June.

"To put it to terms yeah, their criminals and the nasty kind too" said Crosshairs.

They spot Dreadbot robbing a back, he already killed five people and he stole the gold.

Nitro Zeus flipping cars and he stole from a car repair shop.

Onslaught is ramming into traffic lights and throwing cars at Police cars, he's also stealing tires.

"This is crazy! What is wrong with those guys?!" said Bulkhead.

"Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus and Onslaught. Judging by their behavior, Megatron (TLK) is not in the area, which means they can do whatever they want and care less for their disguises" said Optimus (TLK).

"We have to do something and stop them before more people get hurt!" said Raf.

Optimus (TLK) looks to his team. They all have serious looks and are ready for a fight.

"Alright then, Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs, Soundwave, Sideways, Sideswipe and Dino. You're all coming with me to take pursuit of them. We'll also need some solider reinforcements" said Optimus (TLK).

"On it boss Prime" replied Martin and Victor.

"Starscream and Blackout, take to the skies and survey the area. We need eyes in the skies in case Megatron (TLK) does show up" said Optimus (TLK).

"With haste" said Starscream. He transforms into his jet form outside and takes off, same with Blackout who is carrying some soldiers.

"We'll need some hero assistance in case there are some people caught in the crossfire" said Optimus (TLK).

"You got it Prime" replied Lincoln. Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Dana, Becky, Neil, Leon and Sergei head to their rides.

"Let us come with you" said Arcee. Optimus (TLK) turns around and looks to Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Arcee and Bumblebee.

"You need some more fast wheels out there" said Wheeljack.

"Plus, we know the town's high ways and roads pretty well" said Smokescreen.

Optimus (TLK) nods and then looks towards June. "June since you deal with medical casualties, you and Ratchet (Movie) will be driving in to save anyone who gets harmed even one of our troops. Our Ratchet has studied in every human related injuries".

June looks to the movie version Ratchet. "Looks like we're a team doc" said June. "I've had some other doctor's team with me before. Most were combat medics and I myself can fight with every tool I have in my arsenal" replied Ratchet (Movie).

"That's because you got a Buzz saw, missile launcher and a machine gun" said Sunset. "Wait this ratchet has those?!" said Miko in shock.

Ratchet then converts into his ambulance form and June hops in.

"Wait a minute, you're coming along with them? But you're a truck" said Fowler.

Optimus Prime (TLK) looks to all of them. "That being so, I have a ride and can fly".

They all get out of the hangar and look to the soldiers who were ready to take down some Decepticonvicts.

"Autobots! Decepticons! Let's roll!" they all transform and roll out to Jasper Nevada. Ratchet opens a ground bridge and they all drive through.

(The Nemesis)

Megatron and his Decepticons are looking at the crime in Jasper Nevada. They are using Soundwave's Laserbeak to scout the area.

"These Decepticons are nothing more than petty criminals" said Starscream.

"I too have to agree, they are acting more human than Decepticon" said Knockout.

Megatron doesn't respond and continues watching. "My liege?" asked Starscream.

"You do not seem impressed with the outcome" said Dreadwing.

"I am not Dreadwing. But I do know, that they are not from this world" said Megatron.

All of them look to their leader. "You think they are from another world, with other Decepticons and Autobots?" said Airachnid.

"That would be logical and possible. These Decepticons have a more complex method of converting to their vehicular form that we do" replied Shockwave.

"Precisely, and if there is another world of our kind. Then there is another Optimus Prime ….. And Megatron!" he says in anger.

To be continued ……

**They made contact with Team Prime, showed them how cool they are, told them they're stories of what happened in the Movieverse and now it looks like trouble has hit Jasper Nevada. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	85. Ch85 Beyond the Allspark part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 85: Beyond the Allspark part 3**

(Jasper Nevada, Downtown)

Police officers are trying their best to shoot Dreadbot, but he continues to blast at them. Luckily none of the cops were killed, just injured. But they couldn't make it in time to save five people in the bank.

"This is too easy!" said Dreadbot.

Then a truck is thrown towards the police who all manage to take cover.

"And fun too! Like kicking ass and taking names!" said Onslaught.

"A shame Berserker and Mohawk couldn't join us" replied Dreadbot.

As they continue blasting and throwing cars at the police, an ambulance arrives and drops of June. It then transforms and catches the flying taxi before it crushes the cops.

"Are you alright?" asked Ratchet. The officers just nod in response. "Good, now get the wounded officers out of here and make sure they get medical attention" said Ratchet.

He then takes cover behind a wall and shoots at the two Decepticonvicts.

"Aww Shit! Autobot!" said Dreadbot. "Which means there could be more on the way!" said Onslaught.

They then get hit by a right kick to the face and it reveals to be Drift. "Come and face me cowards!" said Drift.

"Shit! Drive man!" yelled Dreadbot. The two cowardly bots transform and drive away.

"Ratchet, make sure the wounded re tended to, I will inform the others that Dreadbot and Onslaught are on the run" said Drift. He then transforms and takes pursuit.

Some FutureTech Medivac's arrive and assists Ratchet and June in tending to the wounded. The Police were shocked at the Ambulance robot, but they felt like they could trust him.

Meanwhile Dreadbot and Onslaught are trying to escape Drift.

Behind them Drift tries to catch up, but he was not alone. Soon Soundwave is driving by his side with Luna riding her ice road.

Then Arcee, both Bumblebee's and Smokescreen come in to view and try to take down the speeding Decepticonvicts.

Dreadbot gets an idea and opens his back doors, releasing the stolen gold.

"Watch out dudes!" yelled Luna. They all scatter to different road sides and try to catch up.

"Guys, Dreadbot and Onslaught are gaining speed. Is anyone on their tail?" said Arcee.

"Inbound" said Hotrod. He then comes out of hiding with Sideswipe and Sideways.

Dino jumps out from a bunch of bushes and is now beside Dreadbot. Wheel jack comes out from the other side and is now side-by-side with Onslaught.

The Vulture bike comes out of nowhere with Linka and Lincoln on the two sidecars and Jordan driving, the two Spellman's need to get closer if they want to blast the two Decepticonvicts.

The two Autobots try and corner the two as they speed up. Then they all hear the sound of a train signal.

Dino, Wheeljack, Hotrod, Sideswipe and Sideways immediately stop, but Dreadbot and Onslaught pick up speed and make the jump before the train made it.

But the Vulture bike is able to jump over the moving train. "We're the ones in hot pursuit!" said Lincoln. "How's it going up there guys?" asked Linka.

Above is Blackout, who is scanning the area and then spots the chase.

"We see you guys" said Victor. "Be wary, you got traffic up ahead".

The Vulture bike makes a hard turn to another road. The two cons notice this and sigh in relief, but then they make a hard turn to another road after seeing multiple cars in front of them.

While Blackout is patrolling, he has no idea there is a jet planes headed towards them. It was Nitro Zeus, he arms his missiles to fire but he gets rammed by another jet and they both crash to the ground near an old construction site.

Both bots transform and confront each other.

"Well, well. If it isn't the old man" said Nitro Zeus. "You hybrid of an abomination!" said Starscream.

The two of them charge and battle each other. But Starscream gets back up in the form of Sam who turns into a bolt of electricity and heads into the earth.

She then makes an electric shockwave that stuns Nitro Zeus, Starscream already saw this coming and just hovers above the ground.

Sam then comes out of the ground and looks towards the electrified bot. "T-That's N-Not fair!" said Nitro Zeus, he then collapses onto the ground unconscious.

Starscream lands back onto the ground and smiles at the incapacitated con. "Never fight alone" said Starscream. "You know it" replied Sam.

Dreadbot and Onslaught try and get a signal from Nitro Zeus that they should get out of there. But they are soon confronted by multiple Autobots and Decepticons speeding up from behind them. Among them is Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Sunset, Dana, Lori, Luna and Leni.

Then Blackout flies low, Leon, Sergei and Martin start shooting at the two retreating bots.

As a last resort Onslaught deploys some smoke canisters onto the ground which explode with smoke and blinds the speeding crew.

They all immediately stop and see that the cons have sped up and escaped.

Blackout is still in hot pursuit. Dreadbot transforms and hops onto Onslaught and starts shooting Blackout, seeing no chance in getting to the, Blackout flies out of range but still watches over.

Dreadbot returns back to the road in vehicle form and they speed away.

"We gotta get closer" said Leon. "And risk getting shot at again?!" said Sergei.

Then Victor sees something ahead with his binoculars.

"Guys! I spot an old bridge that's set for demolition! We gotta try and corral them to get to the bridge!" said Victor.

"Then what?" asked Dana through the communicator.

Victor gets an idea and sits at the co-pilots seat. "Blackout, contact the constructicons and tell them to meet at the old bridge!" he says to Blackouts hologram pilot who nods in agreement.

"You still haven't told us the plan" said Leon.

Victor then looks through the binoculars again. "Optimus, Neil. Head to the escape route of the bridge and get ready on my mark" said Victor.

"We're on it" said Neil as he rides Optimus.

The other start to drive the two cons crazy and keep them on a road that leads to the bridge.

"Okay guys! Stop there!" said Victor. They all screech to a halt and transform and watch as the two cons drive onto the bridge that leads to the outskirts of the city.

As Dreadbot and Onslaught drive on the bridge, they spot Neil and Optimus standing at the exit way.

The two cons transform and get they're weapons ready. "We can take em!" said Onslaught.

"I've fought things worse than them!" said Dreadbot.

But Neil and Optimus are just standing there arms folded. This made the two cons confused.

"What are they doing?" said Dreadbot.

"I don't know, maybe they know who we are and are scared of us?" replied Onslaught.

But then they see Optimus and Neil looking to the right.

Curious Dreadbot and Onslaught look at the same direction and their optics shrink in fear.

Headed towards them is Demolisher! At full speed!

Nitro Zeus lands in front of the two. "Guys, I was able to escape Starscream and that electric chick, we gotta get outta here and-" He sees the stunned looks on their eyes.

"What are you two assholes doing?" said Nitro Zeus.

Dreadbot and Onslaught point at what was headed for them, Nitro Zeus also hears the sound and turns around and his singular optic also shrinks in fear.

Here comes Demolisher! All three cons hug each other and scream like girls.

Demolisher slams into the bridge, sending debris falling down and the three bots falling.

As they're falling Nitro Zeus realizes something. "Wait a minute! I can fl-" He's hit by Onslaught and they all hit the bottom hard.

Demolisher turns back around and stops at the wreckage.

Nitro Zeus emerges out of the debris and tosses Onslaught away. "Get off of me!"

But he threw him to Dreadbot who was also emerging from the debris.

They then spot the Autobots, Decepticons, Constructicons, Soldiers and heroes headed for them.

"That's it, we are getting out of here!" said Nitro Zeus, but then he gets electrocuted by a net to the face.

Same goes for Dreadbot and Onslaught.

From the top of the partially destroyed bridge Linka puts her sniper rifle on her shoulder and uses a grappling hook to rappel down.

The rest of the bots cuff the three cons and send them back to their world. "We'll be back soon" said Drift.

"We'll be the ones to send these a-holes back to maximum lockdown" said Sideswipe. Victor also tags along.

"Well, that was kinda intense" said Smokescreen. "Gotta admit, we had one heck of a plan" said Wheeljack.

"And you did good out there big guy!" Lincoln yelled to Demolisher. Who nods and then converts back into an Excavator and drives back to the outpost.

"We should all be heading back now" said Arcee. "Agreed, we've already revealed to much of ourselves here" replied Optimus.

Soundwave realizes something. "Wait for it" they then see Laserbeak come back with something damaged at its claws.

"What is that thing?" asked Leni.

They all look closely at the damaged drone. Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Wheeljack recognized it.

"That thing is from Soundwave!" said Arcee. "I think it's Laserbeak" said Smokescreen,

Laserbeak (movie) tosses the drone to the ground and lands on it. "Looks more like a piece of junk to me" said Laserbeak.

Optimus picks up the drone and looks to the camera. "I know you're watching this Megatron, hiding in your ship like the Megatron's have been hiding in the past. Thinking you rule the universe. Well, let me just say that no Megatron can last long and I assure you, that you will end by my sword" said Optimus. He then crushes the drone and steps on it.

Laserbeak grabs the drone throws it into the air and finishes it off with his guns, then he lands back onto Soundwave's shoulder.

"Looks like the big bad bot boss knows we're here" said Dino.

"And he's probably gonna want a fight" said Bumblebee,

"Perhaps it's about time we set the next plan in motion" said Lincoln.

Optimus nods and they transforms back and head back to the Autobot base at Aiden Military base.

Arcee and the others were confused as to what was the plan they were going to execute.

(Nemesis Warship, somewhere in space)

Megatron just looks at the now black screen, they all know that Soundwave's drone, Laserbeak was no more.

All the Decepticons felt like they shouldn't speak their mind to their master. Except one.

"M-master, what should we …. Do?" asked Starscream. Megatron turns around to face Starscream, Knockout, Dreadwing, Shockwave, Soundwave and Airachnid.

"Ready our military might, get them well equipped and use every arsenal we have. These Autobots pose a threat to everything we've fought for and I will not let this Prime threaten me. Like this!" said Megatron.

"Airachnid, get your insecticons ready for battle, Knockout see what you can do to our prisoner Silas and his corpse form of Breakdown"

Soundwave find their location! Scan the entire planet if you have to! Dreadwing I want you to ready our elite military force, make sure they are ready!" then he looks to Shockwave. "If what you invented to speed up Energon mining is true, then I want it in action now! And Starscream will be with you to audience it" said Megatron.

"As you wish my lord" replied Starscream and Shockwave. But before Shockwave leaves. "And Shockwave, try and locate the Predacon while you're at it" said Megatron.

They all make haste to their posts as Megatron heads for his weapons chamber for something, useful.

(Hanger E, Aiden Military base)

The Autobots make it back to the military base with their hero allies.

They all get out and form around Optimus (TLK) as he transforms.

"The time to act is now my friends!" said Optimus. "We must return to our forward operation base and ready our troops for assault".

"We can get there faster using Drillerbot" said Martin. The ground outside the base erupts and Drillerbot comes out.

"Let's lock and loud people!" said Lincoln.

"Woo! Hero up!" said Neil.

They all get onto Drillerbots passenger compartments and he readies to drill back underground with Martin in the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack. Optimus faces team prime.

"We have been attacking Mech bases not just because of the cruelty they've done to our kind, but they have intelligence that could lead us to uncharted Energon mine, including those that have already been claimed by your Decepticons" replied Optimus.

"We intend to make an ambush to the nearest Energon mine and put an end to Megatron's reign of tyranny, before it escalates" said Optimus. "You are all welcome to join us".

They were shocked at this offer and all turned to Optimus (Prime). Before he could speak someone already walks up to the Knight Prime.

"I'm with you, you said that you were able to sense the vengeance I have within me, perhaps this could be the one shot I have to putting an end to Airachnid and the ghosts of my past behind me" said Arcee.

"You truly are a warrior who seeks redemption, for the honor of your lost comrades" said Optimus.

The other Prime knew that they had to end Megatron, even if they were once friends. "Then we are with you as well".

"Good, we need all the assistance we can muster" said Optimus (TLK). "What about us?" asked Jack.

He looks towards the three kids and the two adults. "Perhaps you can assist us from afar as our eyes and ears, and we could use some extra medical help in the Medivac's" said Optimus (TLK).

"Well, I'm ready to help anyone hurt" said June. "And I still got some skills when it comes to flying" said Agent Fowler.

"Which is why we need you to rally the air force here under your command, we'll contact you the exact coordinates. If the location is out of range, then we will have a portal ready for your air force" replied Optimus (TLK).

They all transform and drive into Drillerbot and make their way to the FutureTech forward operation base.

(Uncharted location in the Arizona desert)

Drillerbot emerges from the ground and all of them head out and into the base.

"I need to see if our ally from Royal Woods is here" said Neil.

This was confusing to them.

Then Team Prime comes out and they all take a good look at the base. Every inch of Tech there seemed more advanced than them.

They had giant weapon racks for the transformers and even bigger hangar bays that could fit Demolishor.

"Whoa! Now this is a base" said Bulkhead.

"Look at all of this stuff!" said Miko.

"By the Allspark, they really are advanced" said Ratchet.

"Well, that explains why they call themselves FutureTech" said Ultra Magnus.

Optimus then walks over to the guardian knight's and speaks in the ancient language about the plan at hand, they also notice the other Optimus Prime and are not quite impressed.

They see Hound, Ironhide, Brawl and Blackout being introduced to new weapons made by Que.

Dino and Sideswipe are both checking if they're blades were tightened.

Lincoln and Linka restock on ammo and Jordan is checking the Vulture bike for anything that needs repairs.

Then Drift and Crosshairs with Victor come back after locking up Dreadbot, Onslaught and Nitro Zeus.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Crosshairs. "Looks like we missed out on a lot of things" said Drift.

"Can someone please put us up to speed?!" said Victor. "Guys, your back. Come on" said Martin. The three of them follow Martin to where Lisa, Penny, Ratchet and Soundwave are.

Neil returns from the armory and sees all of the heroes ready. "Hey guys! Gather around" Neil called out to them.

They all gather to Neil. "What's this about pops?" asked Luna.

"Well, this is a thing Sam should know" said Neil. "Okay. What's this about?" asked Sam.

Neil moves to the side and they see her dad, Peter Sharp dressed like a soldier still with his cowboy hat on. "Hey there darlin'" said Peter.

"Dad?!" said Sam in shock. The others were also speechless by this. "Whoa!" said Luna.

"Literally did not see this coming" said Lori. "He makes the soldier uniform look good" said Leni. "What the what?!" said Sunset.

Sam approaches her dad still confused. "W-Why are you dressed like that?" asked Sam.

Some peacekeepers walk by them and spot Peter. "Good to see you back again Commander" they then walk off.

They all focus back to Peter.

"Okay, so here's my story. After retiring from being the Roadie for KISS, I decided to take up a new role in being a soldier for the cause. So I worked for FutureTech's military division in hunting down terrorists, which is also how I met Neil and his brothers. You're mom knows about this and she's also been keeping this secret until you were finally ready" said Peter. "It's a shame she isn't here to tell you as well".

Sam went to her dad and slapped him across the face. "I definitely deserve that" said Peter. Then Sam hugs him.

"Sorry about the slap, I just couldn't believe that the dad who taught me how to play the drums was already making beats with a gun" said Sam.

"Was that a joke? Did Sam just made a joke?" asked Leon and Sergei.

"So, you're gonna be leading the charge as well?" asked Linka.

"Dang right I am. I still got what it takes to lead an army through the thick of battle" said Peter.

"Well, looks like the hero team just got a little bigger" said Jordan.

They all get back to mobilizing. The three kids head to the armory and take a look at all of the tech.

"So, you guys are in this as well" said Lincoln. "Yeah, I guess we are" said Jack.

"Though your Optimus said that we should stay far from the battle, so I'm pretty sure they want me to be on intelligence and communication or something" said Raf.

"My mom is gonna be in those Dropships with a medical crew" said Jack. "And Agent Fowler will be joining us later".

"How come you guys get to be in the front line? You're just kids!" said Miko in annoyance.

The others join up to Lincoln's side.

"First of all, Luna was the first of us to be a hero" said Lincoln. "He's not lyin' dudes" said Luna.

"Also, we're the Royal Defenders and we've been through a whole lot worse than just fighting Decepticons" said Lincoln.

"Demons" said Luna.

"A demon powered kid" said Leni.

"Evil Superpowered Villainous Adults" said Sunset.

"Anti-Fairies" said Timmy and Poof.

"Hybrid" said Dana.

""V"irus soldiers" said Becky.

"Grimm" said Pyrrha.

"A Sith Lord" said Lori.

"Evil versions of Lincoln" said Linka.

"You guys have no idea the horrors we have been through" said Jordan.

"And it's going to get worse every single time" said Sam.

"But we're gonna get through it all, together. As a team" said Lincoln.

They were amazed at what they have been through. "Maybe we can find something you guys can do" said Lincoln.

"Really?! Awesome!" said Miko. "This seems way too out of line for me, I think" said Jack.

"Come on Jack, you've been to Cybertron before, you went toe-to-toe with Airachnid and we all have seen Megatron up close and personal" said Miko.

Jack was a bit nervous after hearing the Megatron and Airachnid part. Same with Raf.

But they were also part of team Prime and these heroes are giving them an opportunity to be part of it.

"Heh, what the heck. I'm in" said Jack. "I'm gonna go see if they need my help" said Raf. He then walks off to the communications sector to meet Lisa, Soundwave and Ratchet.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan lead them to their hangar bay where they keep some of they're vehicles.

"Since we've already been, in a way promoted to officers of battle. We can suit you guys up with something here" said Linka.

"Each of these vehicles have their own shield generators, so taking a hit will be the least of your problems" said Jordan.

"But, we'll be the ones instructing you guys what you'll be operating" said Lincoln.

"So, we're not going to be in a big mech like that one?" said Miko as she points to the Odin.

Linka's left eye twitches at Miko's less responsible habit to pointing to her mech.

"First off, that mech is mine. The Terran Dominion Emperor gave me full authority to use the Odin whenever the situation needs it and no one else but me or Lincoln or Jordan are the ones to touch it, am I clear?" said Linka in anger.

Feeling her emotional aura. Miko nods.

"Alrighty then, these are what you'll be using" said Lincoln as he shows them two Spartan class Goliath mechs.

"These are Goliath walkers, but in the Spartan class category. Mostly used by mercenaries" said Jordan.

"They're armed with rapid firing auto-guns and anti-air missile launchers, they can pick up the same speed as a sports car" said Linka.

"But since we don't know where the Decepticons are gonna be positioned, you guys are gonna do a crash course test run and follow the instructions" said Lincoln.

"Sounds understandable" said Jack. They all turn to Miko.

"Fine, I'll listen to the instructions" said Miko.

"We hope so, because the last thing we want is ….. " Lincoln stops and heads out of the hangar in anger.

"What's up with him?" asked Miko.

Linka and Jordan sigh in sadness. They then tell them of what happened during a space battle and the reckless actions of a super powered "V"irus fighting kid and the one's he killed.

(Outside near the logistics area)

All the Autobots are taking a look at all of the marked uncharted Energon mines.

"I never even knew some of these were there" said Ratchet.

"These locations are well hidden, no wonder why we never found 'em" said Wheeljack.

While they're all talking, Optimus (TLK) notices something was wrong or better yet, someone is missing.

He heads out of the area and spots Arcee standing on the hilltop and looking towards the setting sun.

Optimus joins her and watches the sun set on the horizon.

"You seem tense" said Optimus. "I am, we're about to engage in an all-out offensive with the Decepticons and I'm going to be siding with them" replied Arcee,

"And this bothers you?" asked Optimus.

"No it doesn't. It's just ……. I don't know what else to do if the battle begins" said Arcee. "I've already been through a war before and this one seems like the same thing and it just brings back too many memories, including the one with Tailgate".

Optimus approaches Arcee. "Arcee, what you've been through was the most tragic thing, I myself know from experience. I had to watch many good allies die in vain and make the ultimate sacrifice" said Optimus. "Which is why I was chosen to become a knight as did the Prime's of the past".

"These Knight's, are they like the ones I saw in the base?" asked Arcee.

"They are, they have been sleeping for a long time and I almost betrayed their order for the one mad goddess, but thanks to Cade Yeager, I was able to redeem myself and understand the one thing that made me a knight in the forts place" said Optimus.

"And what was that?" asked Arcee.

"No sacrifice, no victory" replied Optimus Prime." And you're partners have already done that. Making them as worthy as I am and you as worthy as well".

Arcee was both shocked and confused by this. Then Optimus pulls out a sword that was almost similar to his, but it was Arcee's right handling size and had blue colors on it.

He then plunges the sword into the ground. "If you take up this sword, then you are hereby pledged as a knight of Iacon and have the choice to make when it comes to sparing your enemies or taking they're life" said Optimus.

"To understand what it takes to being a knight is to understand the true meaning of righteous justice and glory" said Optimus. Arcee looks to the sword with curiosity.

"Only a worthy knight may wield this" said Optimus. "And I know that you are worthy, but before you choose to pull it, I have but one question to ask of you Arcee".

Arcee looks up to Optimus. "And that is?"

"If you ever have a chance to confront your foe, would you wait for the moment or strike at the very right time?" asked Optimus.

Arcee then looks to the sword and grabs it. "Both" She then pulls onto the sword. She struggles at first but her arms start to conjure up some metal plating's almost similar to Optimus's.

And finally the sword is freed from the ground. Arcee opens her eyes and notices she has changed.

Arcee had some metal plating's on her shoulders and exposed arm parts. She bared the Autobot insignia on her chest and had more extra armor but it all felt light. She notices jet thrusters attached to the sides of her wheels. Her wing like parts had an extra pair. The tires on her legs were more in contact to the ground like roller skates. Her upper legs and waist also had some extra plating and finally a Prime like mask covers her mouth and her optics glow.

"Whoa! This is different" said Arcee. "Congratulations Arcee, you have become a member of the knights of Iacon" said Optimus.

Arcee takes a look at herself, she even brings up her side blades, which are now glowing energy blades. "Thank you Optimus, this is a big change for me. I feel like, I can protect those who need it" said Arcee.

"I put you on this path. You chose the destination and now you will have to take charge of your own faith" said Optimus.

She then looks to the Knight Prime. "I won't let you down and I will do whatever I can to save those who need it" said Arcee.

Then they are joined by the other Knights who then raise their sword together as they did in the past. Optimus and Arcee also join them and recite they're ancient words. Arcee couldn't believe she was able to speak the old language.

Team Prime and the others watch from the base as their friend, Arcee has found a new calling. Jack felt proud of his Autobot Guardian.

"So, what's for Dinner?" asked Leon. They all turn their gaze to him. "What? I'm hungry" replied Leon.

To be continued ……

**Decepticonvicts taken down, but now they must be ready to battle Megatron and his forces and now Arcee has become a knight and is ready to avenge the deaths of her two former partners. Please review an tell me what you all think.**


	86. Ch86 Beyond the Allspark part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 86: Beyond the Allspark part 4**

(Energon mine, somewhere near the forest of Michigan)

A convoy of vehicles placed under stealth are driving near the site of the attack.

All of the soldiers get out of the Reckoner transport and the Vulture bike with Lincoln, Linka and Jordan also makes a stop.

"This is weird that the Energon mine is near Michigan" said Lincoln. "At least there's no Royal Woods here" said Linka.

Then they hear the communicator "Lincoln, we're not picking up any massive Decepticon energy signal. Have you located the Nemesis?" asked Lisa.

They all make their way through the trees and spot a large canyon at the bottom of an open field.

"No, but we are looking at a massive canyon" replied Lincoln. They all activate their binocular scopes.

"And it's filled with Energon and Decepticon miners" said Linka.

Then they notice something. "Looks like we got two of Megatron's lackeys down there as well" said Jordan.

"Really? Which ones?" asked Que.

"Well, there's one with a singular eye and a big cannon, so that must be Shockwave and then there's one with wings on his back" said Lincoln.

"Could either be, Starscream, Slipstream, Thundercracker, Skywarp or Dirge" said Linka.

"Wow! You two know a lot about the different seekers" said Leon from another channel.

"We've been doing our research" replied Lincoln.

"It looks like they're about to use some kind of new mining tech" said Jordan.

"Then there's no time to lose! Let's get to our positions people" said Lincoln. All of the soldiers nod in agreement and head towards the Energon mine and arm their sniper rifles.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the Energon mine all of the Decepticons are working at their high gear to clear out the mine quickly and refuel the Decepticon army.

Starscream is looking at the new mining vehicle Shockwave had built.

It looks like a tank with three drills and one larger drill in the middle, it fires a laser at first then drills in, once it hits the Energon it starts liquefying it and sucking it through the smaller drills and into a feul tank at the back.

"Ah yes! With this new mining vehicle we can double our efforts! Perhaps I have misjudged you Shockwave" said Starscream.

"On what terms?" asked Shockwave. "To the fact I never really liked you and you were always the odd one" replied Starscream. "But now I see the true extent of your superiority, even though you failed to fully control Predaking" replied Starscream.

"And while on the subject, how does the search for your former creation go?" asked Starscream.

Shockwave heads to one of the main computes. "Not as well as I would have hoped. He is still in the dark and unable to be tracked by any of our scanners, I will have to make some modifications" said Shockwave.

"Perhaps if we deploy some of our finest scouts into the air, we could have a chance to locate him. We could use Airachnids insecticons" said Starscream.

Shockwave turns around to face Starscream. "As approval that may sound, I must decline. If we deploy our forces they are bound to be destroyed by either the beast or the other dimensional Autobots and the insecticons would not be able to fully disguise themselves, let alone they dig through the ground" said Shockwave.

Starscream was about to say something but then realized. "You have a good point there Shockwave. I will go and see the progress of our workers, continue your work" said Starscream.

"I shall and I will not rest" replied Shockwave.

With all of the Decepticons fully distracted all of the soldiers along with Lincoln and Linka get to their positions, they place explosive charges on different locations where the guards patrol and they even sneak one onto the feet of a couple of Decepticon soldiers and workers.

While Jordan is checking the lower sectors she then hides quickly and Starscream passes by her. 'Whoa! Way too close' she says to her thoughts.

Jordan then sees that he's' completely distracted and decides to sneak up fro0m behind him and slowly and carefully plant an explosive charge onto his right foot, then she sneaks out of there.

But then she stops and sees Shockwave's computer module and Shockwave himself was turning the other direction. This gives Jordan an idea.

They all meet up at the top of the canyon.

"Jordan, how did it go?" asked Lincoln.

"Some of the charges have been set and I even placed a few on some special surprises" said Jordan.

Lincoln was a bit confused but he knows she always has something up her sleeve.

"Linka, are you and the others in position?" asked Lincoln through the communicator.

Linka is setting her sights on a Decepticon soldier from a hidden location, same with a couple of Ghost and Specter snipers.

"We are in position and ready to strike" replied Linka.

They all look to the bottom and see all of the cons are still distracted, even Shockwave had no clue what was going to happen.

"Alright, Are there any signs of aerial cons?" he asks through the comms.

A few miles out in the sky Starscream is in flight.

Cybertronian language: No signs of hostiles, you're clear to engage.

With that Lincoln and some soldiers jump down towards the canyon and activate parachutes, still the cons have no clue what was happening.

"Snipers take out their eyes" said Jordan in the Arct Mech.

Linka and some of the snipers start shooting and destroying the eyes of each decepticon elite soldier.

All of the con soldiers start panicking and groaning in pain as their optics have been shot,

Starscream sees this and gets confused. "What are you idiots doing?!" yelled Starscream.

Shockwave also turns around and sees what was happening. He then heads to one of the soldiers and looks at the face. "Their optics have been shot" said Shockwave.

"By what?!" yelled Starscream.

"Alright guys, let's crank steel!" said Jordan.

Lincoln who is still airdropping clicks the button on his glove and all of the explosives near the barrels and equipment explode.

Many of the blinded soldiers lose their legs as the bombs go off. Some Marines and Peacekeepers come out of hiding and throw sticky charges that land on some Decepticon workers and they blow up.

Then Shockwave turns around and sees an explosive attached to his computer. "Oh scrap!"

The explosion knocks Shockwave into Starscream, but at the same time the one on Starscream's leg explodes.

Starscream screams in pain and sees his right leg is missing. "What the scrapheap is going on?!" yelled Starscream.

"Hey Airhead!" the two cons look up and Lincoln uses his blaster and shoots out fire. The two cons scramble out of there while still having some fire on them.

All of the airdropped soldiers cut off their parachutes and land onto the heads of the Decepticons and shoot them.

They all land back to the ground and take cover to join in the firefight. Lincoln lands down and creates an ice barrier and runs for cover next to some marines. "This is going well" said Lincoln as he shoots out some icicle shots onto a Vehicon soldier.

"Ambush! We need reinforcements!" yelled Starscream. Shockwave sends a signal to the Nemesis.

Then Leadfoot, Topspin, RoadBuster, Bulkhead and Wheeljack arrive through the ground bridge.

Jordan comes down from the top of the Canyon and assists.

"Let's rip them up boys!" said RoadBuster. "Whoo! It feels good to be a wrecker!" yelled Wheeljack.

Two Goliaths arrive and blitz their way through some Vehicons, "This is so awesome!" said Jack.

"Cons are going down! Yelled Miko.

"Keep track of your kills, it'll make you feel cool" said Leadfoot. "Really? Okay" said Jack and Miko.

"The one with the less kills buys lunch and loses to video games on purpose!" said Miko.

"Oh it is on!" said Jack.

Then the Nemesis arrives and sees the brutal carnage that was happening in the Energon mine.

"It appears we have been assaulted too early, still we must take advantage of this" said Megatron.

"Airachnid, Dreadwing. Don't kill the important ones take them alive. They'll be useful for interrogation" said Megatron.

"Which ones do you think are important?" asked Airachnid. "I care little on which you pick" said Megatron with a twisted grin.

"as you wish my lord" said Dreadwing. The two lieutenants then take off with their Insecticons and Seeker army.

Lincoln and the others notice this. "Right on cue!" said Lincoln.

"Alright alpha team! You're up!" said Linka.

The seeker squadron is immediately shredded apart by Apollo fighters and F-22 Raptors that come out of a portal from above them.

Dreadwing and Airachnid land onto the mine and watch as the aerial force is being obliterated. "Megatron! They knew we were coming!" said Airachnid.

"Not possible!" said Megatron in anger.

Then the Knight's Temenos comes out of a portal and starts sending out more aerial reinforcements and ground troops and vehicles as well as more Autobots and Decepticons.

Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Drift, Hotrod, Hound, Sideways, Sideswipe and Dino are riding Cybertronian fighters and start they're attack.

"Let's rock people!" said Hound. "Let's kick ass" said Hotrod.

Some aerial cons get shot at by each allied attack run. Also coming out of the Knight's ship are a squadron of Vindicator and Vertigo bombers and they fly high and bombard the Nemesis.

Inside the warship Knockout starts to panic. "This is insane! What is happening out there?!" yelled Knockout.

The wall of his lab gets destroyed, he looks outside and his optics immediately shrink at the sight. "Oh, so that's what's happening out there".

Starscream's leg may be a bit severed but he can still transform. "Dreadwing! We must lead the seekers to attack!" said Starscream.

"If we die for lord Megatron than we die for his cause!" replied Dreadwing. The two of them transform and take off to the skies.

"Looks like it's just you and me Shockwave" said Airachnid. "Lord Megatron has given the order to capture any of the humans for interrogation or better yet hostage negotiation".

"I care little for what we choose" replied Shockwave as he shoots back.

A few soldiers get pinned down by Decepticon fire led by Shockwave. But then a Cybertronian ship crashes onto the Vehicon troops and Hound lands down with the soldiers.

"Pinned down with Hound!" Hound starts shredding through all targets with every gun he has available.

Crosshairs sees his chance to fight as well. "Hey fellas, Imma 'bout to drop this one down!" said Crosshairs.

They all knew he means he's going to send his ship on a kamikaze run. "Wait What?! Why?" said Bulkhead.

"What are trying to do?" asked Wheeljack.

Crosshairs puts on his goggles and hops on top of his fighter ship. "To lay some hate!"

He jumps off and activates his parachutes and blasts ten Seekers with his blasters in slow motion while laughing maniacally.

AS for his ship it hits Dreadwing making him fall back to the ground and the ship lands smack dab onto the Nemesis's bridge. Exposing the area for aerial fire.

Linka sees this. "Guys! The Bridge is clear! Someone take it out!" said Linka.

"We can't with all of this seeker fire!" said Bumblebee as he maneuvers through some seekers.

Starscream spots Bumblebee on his little ship and chases him. He gets a lock and arms his missiles.

"These skies are mine bug!" said Starscream. "I don't think so!" an F-22 jet collides with him and they crash onto the top of the nemesis and transform.

"Who are you to-" he stops speaking when he looks at the other, more vicious Starscream walking towards him through the fire.

Starscream backs up and arms his missiles. But the other Starscream pulls out his machine gun, missile launchers and buzz saw.

Starscream's arms drop to the sides at the armaments the other Starscream has.

"M-Maybe we can talk about this, we don't need to fight. You and I are the same" said Starscream. But he gets knocked in the face by Starscream's fist.

He towers above the lower life Starscream. "P-Please?!" Starscream begs.

But he gets his turned over and Starscream (movie) rips his wings off. "You don't deserve to fly!"

He then uses his Buzz saw to tear the arms off. Starscream slowly tries to crawl away from him. But Starscream (movie) pins him down with his foot.

"Please! I'm begging you! Spare me!" said Starscream in fear. But the other more better Starscream points his machine gun to the others chest. "Never!"

He opens fire, making the other Starscream, well scream in pain until he realizes the rounds have struck his spark. His optics start to glitch and Starscream (movie) rips his spark out and crushes it.

"By the way. I'm the new leader of the Decepticons" said Starscream (movie). Just as the other one dies.

Starscream then picks up the dead body and tosses it off the nemesis where it lands next to Dreadwing and Airachnid.

"Looks like he didn't make it" said Airachnid.

Starscream then turns around to see Knockout carrying some tools and he looks like he was trying to escape.

Knockout drops his stuff and puts his arms in the air. "Umm, I surrender".

Starscream hovers and grabs Knockout and brings him to the Knight's ship.

"You can fly?! In Robot form?!" said Knockout. "Yes, unlike the lower leveled version of me" said Starscream.

"You seem more superior than the other Starscream!" said Knockout. He is then tossed inside the ship's hangar.

Knockout gets up and is met face-to-face by Grimlock and the Dinobots. "Easy there fellas, I'm on the wining team" said Knockout.

Then he gets Knocked out (get it?) by Mirage.

Megatron sees that all of this was getting out of control. "Get our forces to retreat and get us out of here Soundwave" said Megatron.

Soundwave nods but then he stops and starts to glitch up. "Soundwave? What are you doing? I order you to get this ship out of here!" yelled Megatron.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you anymore" said a voice from behind Soundwave.

Soundwave's chest is punched through and his spark is ripped out. His body falls to the ground and remains lifeless.

Megatron then sees the one who killed Soundwave was another Soundwave.

"Megatron is about to blast him, but then he gets scratched in the face by Laserbeak who lands on Soundwave's shoulder.

A portal opens behind Soundwave. He then gives Megatron the F-Finger "Boom!" and jumps into the portal.

Then portal then disappears and Megatron realizes that the bridge has been rigged with bombs.

He jumps out of the hole in the wall and transforms, the bridge area is completely blown off but the ship was still in flying.

Megatron lands to the ground and looks up to see the rest of the Nemesis was still intact.

"To anyone who is up there, get to the bridge and see what you can operate and get the Nemesis out of this planet's atmosphere now!" said Megatron.

But then a large bramble of vines comes out and Drillerbot. They wrap around the Decepticon ship and keep it in place.

"No!" yelled Megatron. Then he gets blaster by Ice and Fire. He opens his eyes to see two superpowered humans.

"What's wrong? Literally can't take the heat?" said Lori. "You need to chill out brah" said Luna.

Megatron tries to shoot at them but his weapon gets magnetized to a wall by electricity.

Sam is now standing on his head and looking down onto Megatron's face. "What's wrong? Shocked to see someone as electrifying as me?" said Sam.

The three girls then disperse from the area and rejoin the others in battle.

The rest of the Autobots finally make it and engage all of the Decepticon ground and air forces.

A portal opens and Agent Fowler with his air squadron join in the battle along with Jetfire.

All of the troops are focusing their fire on Insecticon Hardshell.

Then as they distract the large Insecticon, a motorbike passes by Sam, she immediately recognizes it as her dad's bike and her dad was riding it with a grenade launcher in hand.

He drives by each Vehicon soldier and slides underneath Hardshell. With a war cry he slides underneath and shoots the giant bug bot where it hurts the most and gets out of the area.

"Woo! I still got it!" yelled Peter. "Alright dad!" said Sam.

Team Prime also arrives and sees the battle in front of them. Soldiers are taking some hits, even the Autobots and Decepticons.

The Constructicons come out of a portal and provide some fire support. Demolishor is at the top of the canyon running over Vehicon snipers.

Arcee activates her battle mask and runs into the fight with her wheels on her heels and her thrusters at full. She shreds through all the Vehicons and insecticons in her way.

"Whoa, she's really going all out" said Smokescreen. "Yeah! Go Arcee!" said Jack.

Arcee then spots her target. "Airachnid!" yelled Arcee. Airachnid turns around and gets kicked in the face by a tire on the foot and knocked back.

Airachnid gets back up and sees her newly equipped foe. "You look like you got an upgrade" said Airachnid deviously.

"A shame that yours is downgraded" said Arcee as she readies her side blades. "You look more like a Prime" said Airachnid. "Call me a knight!" said Arcee.

The two femme bots clash at each other, though Arcee was much more skilled than Airachnid.

The ground shakes as a portal opens and Shockwave and Megatron are stunned to see Dinobots join in the battle and transform into bigger bots.

"They have beast! Not possible!" said Shockwave.

"Oh it is you one eyed bitch!" Shockwave looks to the Knight's ship and sees the other Optimus Prime and the Guardian Knight's

"Brothers! Form Dragonstorm! We fly to war!" Optimus jumps off the ship and so do the knight's. They all combine and form Dragonstorm, in which Optimus rides.

All of the aerial cons see the three headed fire breathing dragon and try evade it, but they only get shredded by a new wave of F-22's led by Starscream.

Dragonstorm low flies to the mine and burns down the opposition, Optimus gets off and starts piercing, impaling, shredding and beheading every Vehicon soldier in his way with a thunderous battle cry!

Dragonstorm himself grabs Dreadwing and throws him to the Dinobots who end up tossing him like a ball.

Optimus dodges Shockwaves attack and punches his side armor off with spiked knuckles. He then punches Shockwave in the face and punches underneath the cons chest straight to the head and rips his single optic eye out. "You piece of Cyber metal trash!" yelled Optimus Prime.

He then slams the rest of the body to a wall and rips the spark off and crushes it. "Now die!" said Optimus.

He then senses something coming. He grabs Shockwaves gun and uses it to blast Megatron who was so close to shooting him.

Megatron gets knocked into some barrels of Energon.

"This seems familiar" said Optimus. He then spots Arcee and Airachnid fighting.

Airachnid tries to use her spider legs to pierce Arcee. But she dodges and slices them all off with her knight sword.

Airachnid back up and tries to escape but then she gets grabbed by the face and thrown to some rocks.

Airachnid gets up, but then she gets pierced by her chest. She then sees a sword and Arcee behind her.

"This …. Is for Tailgate!" said Arcee. She then heaves her sword upwards, slicing Airachnids head and upper torso in half.

Arcee looks to the rest of Team Prime and Jack. "Honor above all" said Arcee.

Then she almost gets blasted by Megatron, but Optimus throws his shield to protect her.

Team Prime Optimus stands next to Optimus (TLK) and Arcee.

"How many Prime's must I destroy?!" said Megatron in anger. "As long as we still live, you and your alternate version will never win" said Optimus (TLK).

They all pull out their swords and get into combat stance.

Megatron roars and charges at them.

Meanwhile Dreadwing is finally knocked onto the ground and lands next to Blackout and Brawl. The two cons are about to fire but they're stopped by Soundwave.

"He has to see this first" said Soundwave. He places his wires onto the head of Dreadwing and he shows him what happened to his brother Skyquake.

After seeing the memory, Dreadwing gets up and looks at everyone. "Now you know the truth of what your master did" said Soundwave.

"He lied to me! He made me try and kill Optimus, for nothing!" said Dreadwing.

Dreadwing then looks to the fight between three bots and one Megatron.

Megatron tries to swing at all of them, Arcee dodges and stabs him on the shoulder with her sword.

Optimus flies in and sucker punches Megatron in the back.

Megatron tries to use his sword on them. But he gets grabbed by Optimus (TLK). He then twists his arm and directs the cannon to Megatron's face and blasts him.

Megatron staggers backwards and sees his severely damaged face. "Now you look like the shit-faced Megatron from my world, after he was owned by me in Egypt" said Optimus.

Megatron roars and tries to blast him again. But Arcee slices his right arm off. The other Optimus uses his thrusters and knocks Megatron through a wall.

Megatron slowly struggles to get back up and he's leaking Energon. Oh, and his right arm is gone. "D-Dreading!"

He then spots Dreadwing approaching him. But the look on his eyes were rage. "You lied to me!" said Dreadwing.

"You know the truth of Skyquake I see" said Megatron.

Before Dreadwing engages his damaged former master, he is stopped by Knight Optimus Prime.

They both look each other in the optics, then Optimus hands him and axe, forged by the Guardian knights.

"I share a deep hatred for the one I once called brother, and he is gone and can no longer be reasoned with" said Optimus.

"You refer to your Megatron" said Dreadwing.

"Yes, and I suggest you avenge your brother and his misunderstood ways. Should he have strayed away from the path or should you have arrived to this planet on time. Perhaps he would've found a better purpose" said Optimus.

Dreadwing looks to the axe. "I wish I could have made it here".

Optimus steps to the side and Dreadwing looks at Megatron who is now holding a cannon that he found lying around,

"If it wasn't for me, you would be nothing!" said Megatron.

Dreadwing looks him straight in the optics. "Time to find out!"

He charges forward and dodges the blast and throws the axe to Megatron's face.

Megatron collapses to the ground, but the axe gets pulled by Dreadwing then he slams it back down to Megatron's face and rears it back, ripping Megatron's head and spine.

In slow motion the body of the Decepticon warlord collapses with a thud and Dreadwing drops the axe with Megatron's decapitated head still attached.

Dreadwing looks around and sees all of the Vehicons putting their arms down and the insecticons also surrendering, their Queen and their Master are now gone.

Dreadwing walks out of the wreckage carrying the axe with Optimus by his side.

Dreadwing raises the axe in the air. "This war is over!"

Everyone cheers for the victory. Optimus places his hand on Dreadwings shoulder. "You will make a fine leader Dreadwing" said Optimus.

"Thank you Prime" said Dreadwing.

A few hours later, all of the Vehicons and Insecticons are being hauled into the Nemesis, which is being repaired.

They eventually found out from Knockout that Shockwave was planning on making Synthetic Energon to repair Cybertron, but it was missing some key elements, which is something Ratchet can fix.

They also start taking all of the Energon from the mine and place it inside the Nemesis.

"It will take a while before we can get this ship back in space function again" said Ultra Magnus.

"With our help, we can get this thing up and running soon, also the Ground bridge controls and systems were completely undamaged" said Martin.

"Through this, we can be able to repair our damaged planet and bring back all of our remaining allies scattered across the stars" said Optimus.

While all of that was happening, Lisa, Ratchet and Que were able to repair Bumblebee's damaged voice, and to Raf this was amazing.

The remains of Megatron, Soundwave, Airachnid, Shockwave and Starscream are now being hauled onto an Aircraft Carrier headed for the Laurentian Abyss, where they will be dumped and hopefully will never found.

The kids were heartbroken to hear that they all have to leave for Cybertron, soon. But the Nemesis still had to be repaired and they had to process the synthetic Energon. So they still had time to stay on earth.

Dreadwing was now the new leader for the Decepticons and he hopes his message will be picked up by other Decepticons who are in hiding, Knockout was also relieved to hear this and he was hoping to stay on earth longer and take a another spin at the car wash.

The Vehicon soldiers and Insecticons were let out so they can help with the work, thankfully none of them mind working alongside the Autobots, in fact, many of them are happy that the war was over, they felt more like punching bags than soldiers.

The kids were going to do whatever they can to spend they're last moments with their guardian Autobots.

What they all don't know is that Predaking witnessed everything and is waiting for the right moment to return home with them.

"Well, I guess we're going to be on our way now" said Lincoln to the Autobots.

FutureTech was ready to pack up and leave, but the Brotherhood of Nod was gonna stay to help finish the repairs to the Nemesis.

"You guys are still gonna stay for a while?" asked Linka.

"We're going to make sure that their ship and Synthetic Energon get finished on time" said both Bumblebee's, who then fist bump each other.

"I guess we'll meet you all again soon" said Martin.

"It was an honor having you all fight with us and I do hope we get the chance to fight side by side again" said Optimus Prime.

"So long Transformers" said Neil. The Heroes of Royal Woods then drive through the newly built Great gate and back home, but then Leon says something as they pass through. "Where was the Guardian through all this?"

All of the Transformers return to their posts in helping with the ship.

Optimus Prime (TLK) stands on top of a cliff side and looks to the Nemesis still being repaired. The other Optimus flies to him and stands next to him.

"If you and your allies have never showed up, then the outcome of this was would've escalated even further" said Optimus.

"We're just happy to help out this world secure its future, for both our kind and humanity" replied Optimus (TLK).

"I do hope you can find your Megatron and put an end to him" said Optimus.

"Both Megatron and Quintessa, I know she's still alive and she's waiting, for me" said Optimus (TLK).

The two prime's shakes hands and Optimus flies towards the Nemesis ship.

Arcee comes out of hiding and stands next to Optimus Prime (TLK).

"I just want to say, Thank you. for giving me this chance to avenge my partner" said Arcee.

Optimus looks to her. "Just as I had taken my revenge from my Shockwave".

Arcee then gives him back the sword, but he hands it back to her. "You've earned this, there is no need to return what you have gained" replied Optimus. "Your Cybertron needs a knight and perhaps you can teach a new generation of the old order".

Arcee smiles and then she uses her thrusters to hover at Optimus's level and place a kiss on his metal cheek, then hovers back down and looks away with a smile.

Optimus looks to the setting sun with no words at all. "Maybe next time, when we meet again. You can me can go for a drive" said Arcee.

Optimus smiles. "I'd like that".

Arcee smiles and then flies off to the Nemesis.

(Narration time! Cue Epic Transformers theme or any Linkin Park or Imagine Dragons song)

"The Multiverse is truly a mystery of many questions, and this one has been solved. We have faced many enduring challenges, but with our allies we can face the odds and make things right!"

"And who knows, perhaps there are other worlds such as this one, that may need our help"

"I am Optimus Prime, and this message is to those who threaten the realms, we are ready to face you head on, together!"

To be continued ……

**The war in this Transformerverse is over and peace is coming for them. Whatever happens next they will all be ready to fight! Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I would like to roll End credits, but that would take too long and I might end up giving myself all of the credit.**

**Many of the action sequences were from the Transformers movies.**


	87. Ch87 Batter Up!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 87: Batter up!**

(Royal Woods Baseball Park)

Neil looks to the batter with a serious look. He straightens his red blue baseball cap and holds tightly to the ball.

Peter looks to the pitcher with determination on his eyes.

And Bismuth is confused as to when these guys are going to play already.

"Umm, I don't know what it is with you two. But can we at least play this game already" said Bismuth

Zoom out to the entire baseball park and we see the rest of the teams looking at the pitcher and batter.

"Dad! You and Peter have been gazing menacingly at each other for nearly fifteen minutes! Can we play already!" said Lincoln who is on the outside of the diamond.

Neil then spits on the ground. "Okay, I'll play. Then I'm gonna show this knock off who's the boss here" said Neil.

"Oh so you think you got game? Well guess what, I've got more game than you!" said Peter.

"You wanna go?! Then let's go then!" said Neil as he gets ready.

Peter gets ready as well. "Alright! Bring it! Bring it! Hit me with your best shot!" said Peter.

"You want me to hit you with my best shot?!"

"I want you to hit me with your best shot!"

"Oh I'll hit it alright!"

"Then hit it!"

"Oh you want some?!"

"Oh damn right!"

"Let's do this then!"

"Lock and Load fool!"

"You got nothing!"

"I got something! It's you who's got nothing!"

"Oh you wanna start now?! You wanna start?!"

"Bring it on! Bring it on Spellman!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST PLAY ALREAY!" yelled Lynn. At the same time Neil threw the ball way too hard and because of Lynn's yelling he was distracted. "What?"

The ball makes a fast one as it heads straight for Peter. 'This is it!' he says in his thoughts.

And then the ball hits him in the head with a loud thud. And the ball flies upward.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" yelled everyone.

Neil covers his mouth in shock. "Oh jeez!"

Peter drops the bat and falls to the ground.

"Dad!" yelled Sam as she runs to him from the bleachers. Neil also rushes to him.

Bismuth checks if he's okay. "Can you hear me sir?" asked Bismuth.

"Dad! Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I didn't mean to aim at you!" said Neil with concern.

Peter opens his eyes and looks at them. "Did we win?" asked Peter. Then the ball comes down and lands on his head again rendering him unconscious.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" said everyone again.

"I think he'd fine" said Bismuth.

"At least he's still breathing" said Sam.

"I swear I did not expect that to happen, we were just in the suspenseful moment and I think it went too far" said Neil.

"Yeah, it kinda did" said Bismuth. They then help him back to his team. "I think that one was my bad as well" said Lynn Jr.

"I don't think that was a foul, because there were no feathers on him" said Victor from the announcers stand.

"At least he didn't fly off when it hit" said Luan who is also at the announcers stand.

Let's zoom out for a bit.

The Spellman's decided to have a small baseball game with the louds and some of their friends from the other worlds.

We got Blue team vs Red Team.

Blue Team: Neil, Lincoln, Pearl, Amethyst, Johnny Test, Connie, Lapis Lazuli, Linka and Danielle Fenton.

Red Team: Peter, Lynn Jr, Garnet, Spinel, Steven, Margo, Wander, Pyrrha and Rainbow Dash.

The umpire being Bismuth and another referee watching from the teams stands is Martin.

Oh, and for some stupid reason Luan and Victor are the announcers/commentators.

"Okay, looks like Red team is one man down" said Martin.

"Or in this case, the team captain just sunk" said Luan as she and Victor laugh.

"Must you two say that?!" said Neil.

The people who are watching: Gwen, Lily, Timmy, Jordan, Tabby, Liam, Rusty, Polly, Danny, Sam Manson, Luna, Sam Sharp, Ember McClain, Dana, Becky, Carol, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Sergei, Leon, Sunset Shimmer, Pop-pop, Penny, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Greg, the Pokémon, Poof, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, Lord Dominator, Sylvia, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Tyler, Jennifer Shope, Peridot and the Diamonds?

Now this is an audience. They rented the entire park for the day.

"Alright let's switch players now" said Bismuth.

LJ took the bat and is ready to swing, but she did not expect Lincoln to take Neil's place.

This was slightly uncomfortable for Lynn. But she had to hit this.

Lincoln winds up and throws and Lynn missed and Connie catches it.

"Strike one!" said Bismuth.

Lincoln throws it again and this time it flies but gets caught when it lands onto the ground.

Lynn makes a run for it. Lapis grabs the ball and throws it to Pearl and then throws it to Lincoln and Lynn was too late to make it when Lincoln throws the ball to Johnny, which means Lynn was out.

"Looks like its' turning into one heck of a ball game" said Victor.

"Dang right it is. But it appears they're one captain short than a home run!" said Luan.

"I honestly don't understand why they're up there" said Sergei from the bleachers.

The next round was now going to be Steven on the batter and Lincoln still on as pitcher.

Lincoln makes the throw and Steven makes the hit and runs for it but then the ball hits a bird and then hits a tree which then ricochets it back to the diamond park where it hits Peter who just woke up.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" everyone says. "Sorry" said Steven.

Pyrrha picks up the ball and throws it back, but she threw it too hard and it almost hits the commentators.

"Hey! We're not even I the game!" said Victor. "But we are "in" the game!" said Luan.

"So, I guess that still counts as a safe, because I don't know where that ball went" said Bismuth.

They then switch sides. It was now Johnny on the bat and Wander with the ball.

"You got this little brother!" said Mary. "Don't miss this one!" said Susan.

"Come on Wander show them how great you are!" yelled Dominator. "You got this buddy!" said Sylvia.

Wander waves to them and gracefully does a ballerina twirl and throws the ball and that was a strike one.

"What the?! How?!" said Johnny.

"Yes! Destroy him Wander!" said Dominator. "Easy there D" said Sylvia.

"This doesn't make sense" said Mary. "What just happened?" said Susan.

Wander then grace fully spins around and throws it again making it strike two.

"Oh come on!" said Johnny.

"Woo! Yeah!" said Dominator.

"This one's for you darlin'" said Wander as he blows a kiss to Dominator, who catches the kiss and places it on her cheek.

Wander winds up and throws, the ball moves fast and this time Johnny hits it. But it flies upward.

Johnny then runs towards the next base. Rainbow dash tries to catch the ball before it falls.

But Johnny was already running for it. Rainbow Dash catches the ball and throws it to Steven, he then tosses it back to Wander who then throws it but it gets hit by Johnny's feet and bounces off towards Martin and hits him where the light don't shine.

Martin screams and collapses to the ground while holding his privates.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" said everyone, most in pain seeing that.

"Father!" Penny rushes to him.

Johnny was now safe.

"Looks like he didn't have the balls for that one" said Victor.

"A shame that he wasn't well rounded for this private game" said Luan.

The two of them duck after almost getting hit by a laser from Penny.

"Okay, let's try and make this a fair game okay people!" said Bismuth.

"With some of us having powers, I don't think it's gonna be easy" said Dani.

"She has a point" said Amethyst.

Bismuth sighs. "Let's just play ball guys".

The game rages on as both teams give it their all.

Amethyst rolls fast to get the safe.

Lapis flies upwards to catch the ball.

Steven forgot his own strength and the ball punches through Margo's' bat.

Lincoln leaps towards the next base and is safe.

Linka does a cart wheel before she was dubbed out.

Garnet hits the ball so hard with such force it makes a small explosion in place, which leaves everyone speechless.

Rainbow Dash accidently uses her powers and speeds up, but they wonder when did she had the time to buy a chili dog.

Pyrrha hits the ball so hard with the bat it flies off and hits an airplanes wing and then returns to almost hit Martin again. "Sorry" said Pyrrha.

Wander accidently uses his special hat to catch the ball and it doesn't come back out.

Dani makes the ball intangible but it bounces off the wall and hits Peter who was waking up again.

"Can you guys not hit my dad when he's waking up?" said Sam. "Why is he becoming ball bait?" said Luna.

"Looks like this game is becoming overpowered!" said Victor.

"When was it ever battery powered?" said Luan.

"Can you two knock it off?!" said Gwen. Lily does a raspberry to them.

And now both teams were tied. "This is insane!" said Lynn Jr.

"I'll say, this is the most excited I've ever been in my life! Woohoo!" said Margo.

Lynn Jr chuckles at her friend's spontaneous excitement.

At the blue team. "Alright guys, I'll be the batter this time" said Neil.

"We can win this one guys" said Connie. "Even thought this was supposed to be for fun" said Pearl.

"Let's do this!" said Johnny.

Neil grabs a bat and heads to the field.

At the Red Team. "Since our team captain is down for the count" they all look to Peter who has multiple bandage wrappings to his forehead. "I think it's about time Spinel got the chance" said Lynn Jr.

Spinel gets nervous. "Are you sure I should be the one pitching? I don't know about any of this".

"Hey, don't worry, you've got this" said Steven. Spinel smiles and feels motivated, she then reverses her hat. "Let's play ball!" said Spinel.

The game was on, Spinel was on the pitch and blowing bubblegum. Niel was locked and loaded with the baseball bat.

Garnet, Steven, Rainbow Dash, Pyrrha, Wander and Margo were waiting for the ball to fly.

Lynn Jr waits by the team stand with the still worn out Peter.

Neil looks to Spinel with a shotgun glare, and Spinel looks to Neil with a scythe like glare?

"Oooh! This is gonna be good!" said Victor.

"As if it was already bad enough" said Luan.

"Woohoo! Go Spinel!" said Blue Diamond.

"You can do this!" said White Diamond.

"Show them what you are capable of!" said Yellow Diamond.

"Those three need to calm down" said Lisa.

Spinel pops her gum and throws the ball. "Strike one!" said Bismuth.

Neil didn't even hit the ball, he just remained in his stance.

Margo tosses the ball back to Spinel.

Spinel catches the ball and throws again. "Strike two!" said Bismuth.

Lynn felt something was wrong. Lincoln knew something was gonna happen.

Margo tosses the ball back to Spinel, who was now looking at Neil with full seriousness.

In slow motion, Spinel's gum pops and she throws the ball. Within Neil the fire of DeathWing was surging through his veins at full speed.

Neil's eyes change to Deathwing's eyes and he sees the ball coming. 'Gotcha!'

With a powerful blow he hits the ball and it cracks the bat and flies off making an aerial trail of fire.

Spinel ducks down and Neil runs for it. The others try and catch the ball, but then it gets caught at full force by Garnet.

"Throw it Garnet!" yelled Lynn Jr.

She doesn't respond.

Neil keeps running and Spinel is trying to keep up with him. She decided not to use her stretchy powers for this.

"Garnet!" yelled Margo.

"What are you waiting for?!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Neil is close to the last base and Spinel is right behind him. And that was it.

Garnet them summons her gauntlet and throws the ball with the almost equal strength to Deathwing and towards Spinel who catches it but gets caught by its speed and is sent flying towards Neil.

Neil looks back while running and sees Spinel headed towards him at full speed and he screams as his foot is about to hit the last base a nuke explosion is made. (Fake, sorta)

The smoke clears and everyone faces are black from the blast. "Well, that happened" said Martin.

The only thing they see is a pile of dirt and Neil and Spinel's heads popping out with dizzy eyes.

"W-What …. Happened?" said Neil. "You got me, no clue either" said Spinel.

Garnet covers her mouth. "I think I matched my strength a little too far" said Garnet.

Bismuth has no idea who was safe or out. The she gets an idea. "Amethyst! Brush!"

Amethyst shape shifts into a brush and hands herself to Bismuth.

Bismuth brushes off the dirt and dust. Everyone looks to see who won.

Spinel still had the ball in her hand and she isn't even close to the base but Neil's foot, which was bent backwards made it.

"Safe!" said Bismuth. And with that the score was a win for blue team.

Lynn Jr sighed, but she had to accept the loss. Then someone wakes up. "W-What happened? And why do I have the biggest headache?" said Peter.

The blue team cheers for Neil who made it. "Nice one dad!" said Lincoln.

"You did awesome out there!" said Linka.

"I can't believe you took that hit" said Pearl.

"This is gonna hurt" said Lapis.

"What?" said Neil.

Lapis uses her water powers to grab onto Neil's' leg and twist it back to its original place.

Neil's eye twitches from the pain and he screams loudly and holds his leg. "I told you it was going to hurt" said Lapis.

"Well, it looks like blue team got the win" said Victor. "And red team got the loss".

"Well, Neil is looking blue after that painful experience" said Luan. "And Red team isn't seeing blood red anytime soon!"

The two of them laugh. But then they both get hit each by a baseball and pass out.

They all turn to see Lynn Jr who made the throw. "Seriously! Next time we have a game like this, we don't let them be the commentators" said Lynn Jr.

Neil walks back up and shakes hands with Spinel. "You did well on your first try" said Neil.

"Well, maybe next time I'll do better" replied Spinel.

They all cheered for both teams.

"You're taking the loss with ease Lynn" said Lincoln.

"Well, you can't win them all and this is something I don't think I'll ever forget, or Margo either" said Lynn.

"Alright! Let's get something to eat! Bacon wrapped Cheese hotdogs on me!" said Neil.

They all cheered in response. "I'll take anything that doesn't have any meat in it" said Sam Manson.

"You're still not a Goth" said Lucy. Which was still irritating to Sam, Danny had to calm his girlfriend down.

While everyone leaves for lunch, a portal opens and Gyro comes out.

"What'd I miss?" said Gyro. Martin approaches him. "A lot, also where were you when we were at the Transformers Prime world?"

"Let's just say there are something's in the realms that needed assistance from a powerful magical being like myself" replied Gyro.

"Was it Mewni?" asked Martin.

Gyro sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. The magical high commission has proven to be a bunch of liars and backstabbing traitors, I'm gonna have to talk to queen Eclipsa about requisitioning a new Magical High Commission".

"You'll figure it out. By the way where's Hollow? I haven't heard from him since the whole Noobs incident" said Martin.

"Let's just say, he's on a magical Journey" replied Gyro.

To be continued …..

**Had this idea from the Steven Universe Episode "Hit the Diamond" and where is Hollow anyway. Hope you all liked this, please leave a review.**


	88. Ch88 Protecting my World

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 88: Protecting my world**

(Royal Woods, Gender bent world)

A black car stops in front of a house.

Linka steps out and walks towards the house and rings the doorbell.

The one opening the door is a man with red hair and wearing glasses.

"Oh, you must be Linka" said the man.

"Yes, and you must be Mr. Carmichael. I'm here to hang out with my former brother Loni" replied Linka.

"I'll go get him" replied Mr. Carmichael.

It didn't take long, soon Loni arrived.

"Linka!" said Loni. He then runs to her and gives her a hug, she also returns the hug.

"Oh m-gosh! Love your new look Linka!" said Loni.

"Thanks, ever since Luna's birthday and new duds, I thought maybe I should get a new look too" replied Linka. "Nice green sweater vest by the way".

"Oh this thing? It was just something I conjured up on my own" replied Loni. "So, you ready to hang out?"

Linka giggled. "Of course, though we're gonna be riding with Martin" said Linka.

"You mean the smart man that was here before and during the whole court incident?" asked Loni.

"Yeah, him" replied Linka. The two of them leave the house and head inside of Martin's car.

"Hello sir" said Loni. Though martin didn't seem too happy to see him, even if he was wearing shades.

"Yeah, whatever" said Martin. "So, where to kids?"

"I was thinking of going to the mall, maybe some of my old friends will be there. Also it has been a long time since I've explored the world I once called home" replied Linka.

(Royal Woods Mall)

They all venture inside, though it didn't seem as different as the one where Linka lives in.

"Well, this place sure is the same as the other mall" said Linka.

"I really don't see any difference here" said Martin.

"Wait, so your Royal Woods mall is just as the same as this one?" asked Loni. Both Linka and Martin nodded.

"Whoa! So what do you wanna do sis?" asked Loni.

"I was thinking we could look for some new clothes and then hit the food court" said Linka.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Loni. "Heh, why not? Would like to see any other differences here" said Martin.

They all went to the nearest clothes department and start a search. Luckily Linka ahs some cash from her parents and Martin is already with credit. Loni has the cash he earned from doing some odd jobs around town.

As Linka searches through the blouses she bumps into someone. "Oh sorr- Claire!"

Claire straightens her glasses. "Linka!" she then hugs her tightly and cries.

"Oh goodness! It's been so long!" said Claire.

Linka struggles to break free, thankfully Martin didn't go too far and separates them.

"Whoops! Sorry about that! It's just that, I kinda missed you" said Claire nervously.

"It's okay, I'm actually glad to see you" said Linka.

"So, you here with this guy?" asked Claire as she points out to Martin who was looking at the jackets isle.

"Actually I'm here with him and my former bro Loni" replied Linka.

Claire was a bit shocked by this. "Oh! Well, that was something I didn't really expect".

"Well, I'm just here wanting to spend some lost quality time with him. He's the only one who I think I could call a brother again. Well next to Timmy and Lincoln" said Linka.

"Cool, cool. Hey, I don't know if this is being rude and all, but is it cool if I tag along?" asked Claire.

Linka smiles. "Sure, it'd be nice to hang out with my friend" said Linka. She then goes through the blouse rack again.

Claire felt a bit shocked at what Linka just said. 'F-Friend?'

After some looking around, Linka was able to find five different dresses that she liked. Loni also found some jeans and a shirt to match. Martin didn't really get anything, just looking around. Claire only got one dress that she liked, the only thing on her mind was, who is Linka's new best friend and is she form another world.

After paying for their purchases, they all head for the food court.

Martin writes down what they all wanna eat and heads for the nearest food stand.

"So, how's life going in the other Royal Woods?" asked Loni.

"Well, my sister Luna had an awesome party!" replied Linka.

"Really? Well what happened?" asked Claire.

"She got to celebrate it in Madison square garden, she got a chicken Drago egg from mom, Lincoln gave her something to always remember the good times they had when they were young and she also has a car now" replied Linka.

"Wow! Heck my new dad won't let me drive and that whole stadium thing, sounds like something Luke would've wanted" said Loni.

"Let me remember, oh yea! Luna has some demonic powers as well" said Linka.

Claire felt worried for Linka and the life she's living in.

"Also I finally have a pet, he's a pink beagle named Courage. He's not from our world, we found him after he went through the portal and he was being chased by all of his enemies" said Linka.

"Oh, the poor thing!" said Loni. "There must have been a heck of a fight!"

"Well, I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt him, I was also there in the brawl" said Linka.

"W-What?!" said Claire in shock.

"Whoa! Claire take it easy, it wasn't that bad" said Linka in a reassuring tone.

"Not that bad?! That sounds terrible! I'm sorry but the world you're in sounds dangerous and I don't wanna see you get hurt!" said Claire.

"Claire, would you please calm down. Linka has already faced danger before. She told me she was once kidnapped by an evil Lincoln, but she was able to escape along with other kidnapped versions of herself and Lincoln" said Loni.

Claire looks to Linka in shock. "What the what?! Why are you going through with this?!" said Claire.

Linka realized this was almost similar to how Clyde reacted with Lincoln and his new lifestyle.

"Claire, this is not your choice, it's mine. I put myself on this path and I might as well just walk with it" said Linka.

"But this path is wrong and scary! You're an eleven year old girl! You shouldn't be doing this!" said Claire.

At this point. Linka is getting irritated. "Well, at least I don't have to face it alone! Unlike being left in a suit! That I had to face alone!" said Linka in anger.

Linka then stopped and looked to Loni who was looking guilty. "Loni, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" said Linka.

Loni sighs. "Sometimes I wish I could just take it all back and maybe you wouldn't have to suffer and we would still be a family" said Loni.

Linka then put her hand on his hand. "The universe works in ways we don't understand and fate gave me this one. I also wish it never happened and I could've still had the family I loved" said Linka.

Loni smiled and hugged her. Linka returned the hug. Claire looks at both of them with shock.

"You're kidding right?" said Claire. Then she looks to Loni. "And you're okay with this?!"

"My sister can handle things that no kid has and she is brave, tough, smart and the sweetest person I know!" said Loni.

"You know. You're really starting to act like Clyde McBride. Lincoln's former best friend and now no longer his best friend" said Linka. "And, I knew something like this might happen here".

"So what?! You're happy I'm not your bestie anymore?!" said Claire with concern.

"Claire, we all have responsibility to take care of and I found mine" said Linka.

"But, this isn't your responsibility!" said Claire.

Martin returns and sees the two girls arguing. He then puts the food on the table and sits next to Loni. "What did I miss?"

"A lot actually" said Loni.

Then an alarm is heard and some screaming. They all turn to see some mall cops trying to head to the location.

"Looks like trouble" said Martin. "Then it's time to hero up!" said Linka.

She gets off her seat and presses the button on her wrist band and her outfit holographically converts into her hero attire. "I am Azure Shrike!" she then pulls out her crossbow and heads to the scene with Martin following.

Loni gets up and also follows. Claire was shocked at what just happened. "W-What?!" then she runs after them.

Meanwhile all of the mall cops are trying to take down four delinquent teens with baseball bats and the sack full of cash and merchandise, they're wearing ski masks and have black gloves and black ski suits and pants. They were able to neutralize the mall cops that keep coming.

This is what happens when mall cops don't get into shape, they get beaten by even the most angst of teens.

"Alright! We got the dough dudes!" said Teen 2.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" said Teen 3, he then wacks his bat onto a cop rendering him unconscious.

"Hang on! I wanna grab me some of those cool new jackets!" said Teen 1.

"Well hurry dude! There'll be more mall cops coming!" said Teen 2.

"The mall cops are the least of your problems!" said Azure Shrike.

The three teen boys look to the child sized heroine with the cloak hoodie and black holographic cover mask. "Drop the cash, the merch and the bats and no one gets hurt!"

Teen 3 laughs at her. "Right! And I'm gonna bow to you!"

"Stay out of this kid! Or you'll be going down to your boat on the river" said Teen 2.

She then pulls out her crossbow that converts into a sniper rifle. "We tried this the easy way. Now we do it my way" said Azure Shrike.

Teen 2 strikes at her, but she parkours onto the fountain and shoots him with a shock dart that renders him incapacitated, also he had to stand in the water.

Teen 3 tries to hit her, but in slow motion she dodges and hits him with the end of her rifle. Then she leg sweeps him and hits him again with her weapon.

Teen 1 sees this and grabs his bat and charges. But she steps to the side and he trips and lands on teen 3.

He gets back up and charges again. But then he gets punched in the face by Loni. And falls to the ground. "Don't you ever hurt her!" said Loni.

Teen 1 looks to see the one who hit him and is shocked. "L-Loni?!"

Loni looks to the teen confused. "Do I know you?"

The teen removes his mask to reveal. "Loki?!" said Azure and Loni. Claire sees this and faints.

The other teens get back up and see this happening. "Dude! We gotta go, also I think Luke is out cold" said Teen 3.

"Wait a minute!" Azure reveals herself. "Lynn?!"

"L-Linka?!" they say in shock.

"What are you guys doing?! Better yet, how did you guys get out of juvie?!" said Linka and Loni.

"Bus crash during transfer" said Loki. "That's how Luke and I escaped".

"Some teen in the cell escaped, so I went with him" said Lynn Jr. "And then I found Loki and Luke".

Linka and Loni were shocked. Their former brothers escaped and tried to rob a place.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" said Loni in anger.

"We're trying to earn money to get our lives and our family back!" said Lynn.

"And now Linka is here and she has skill!" said Loki.

"We can all work together on this and make things right again, like we always do" said Lynn.

Linka was shocked at what they were saying. "What the heck?! I'm not going with you guys!"

"But we're family and we wanna make it up to you for what happened" said Lynn.

"Come on Loni! I know you wanna at least try and reconnect with us" said Luke.

"As much as I wanted to, that wasn't what I needed. I know that you guys are far from redemption and I learned my lesson from what happened" said Loni.

"Whoa! When did you started using big words?" asked Lynn in shock.

"This was for the best and you guys are breaking the law!" said Loni.

Linka looks to them in anger and activates her mask. "And I can't let you guys walk away!"

"B-But Linka!" too late! Both teens were hit by sleeping darts from her crossbow conversion.

Martin recorded the whole thing. Soon cops show up and arrest the teens.

"Well, looks like its back to the Stoney lonesome for them" said Martin.

"I can't believe they would try and do this" said Linka.

"I don't think they will ever be forgiven for this" said Loni.

Soon news crews arrive and start asking Linka some questions. Thankfully Martin was able to have the answers.

Linka then saw the time. "Well, looks like I should be heading home now" said Linka.

She then hugs Loni who hugs her back. "I look forward to your next visit Linka" said Loni.

"Me too, and hey, maybe I can ask if you can come and visit me" said Linka.

"That would be totes awesome!" said Loni.

Claire just watches from the distance. 'What has happened to you girl?' she says in her thoughts.

From the cop car, Loni, Luke and Lynn watch as their former sister leaves with Martin.

"I promise Linka. We will be a family again and everything will be as it was before you were taken away!" said Lynn.

"No matter what it takes, we'll get through this!" said Luke.

"And make things right and it will be like nothing had ever happened. We just need to find a way to get the rest of the fam together, including Loni" said Loki. Then he sees a worried Claire watching from a distance. "And I have a plan".

Pretty soon Linka leaves and Loni waves goodbye. "Maybe I can be in a family that could be close to Linka's" said Loni to himself. He then takes his leave and walks back to his foster home.

To be continued …..

**Looks like things are going to get wild in the gender bent world and Loni has high hopes in becoming Linka's brother again. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	89. Ch89 Nightmares part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 89: Nightmares part 1**

Lincoln is running through a forest and uses his blaster to make an ice barrier behind him. But then it gets destroyed by whatever is chasing him.

Lincoln jumps over a small cliff and lands on the other side. He then creates another rice barrier and runs for it. But whatever is chasing him also jumps and smashes the ice wall.

Lincoln enters a wrecked town and looks for a place to hide. And he finds an old music store and takes cover.

Lincoln pants heavily and tries to stay quiet. All of a sudden the creature walks by the music store and searches somewhere else.

Lincoln sighs in relief. 'That was too close' he says to himself.

Lincoln then realizes he was not alone in the music store, he sees a figure in the area. It looked all mangled up.

Lincoln approaches the dead body and is shocked to see it was the severed remains of his sister Luna.

"N-No! Luna!" cried Lincoln as he cradles his sister's head and torso.

"L-Lincoln?" he looks to see that she was looking at him with bloodshot eyes. "L-Luna?!"

"R-Run! Please! Get out of here!" said Luna then she dies.

Lincoln starts to cry, but the something grans his neck and forces him to face the creature.

Lincoln is horrified to see that the monster was Lynn as a giant abomination like beast.

Standing at ten feet tall, large muscles everywhere, black saliva from the mouth, jaws that split into four, three eyes, body covered in her clothes but larger and almost torn apart and what's worse is her sick demonic laugh. "There you are little bro!"

She then pulls something out of her mouth and shows it to him. And to Lincoln's horror it was the squirrel costume.

"I need your good luck again!" said monster Lynn. Then the squirrel suit starts to move and opens up like a living creature.

Lynn slowly brings him down to the suit. "No! No! No! Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Lincoln wakes up screaming. He looks around and sees that Linka and Courage weren't there. He then remembers that she was having a slumber party at Jordan's and brought Courage with her.

Lincoln curls up on himself and then the door opens to reveal Absol and Luna.

They immediately approach him. Lincoln takes one look at her and hugs her tightly.

"Whoa! Lincoln, what's going on?!" said Luna as she hugs him back.

Absol tries to see what was in Lincoln's mind, but he couldn't. "Something is wrong, did you have a nightmare?" asked Absol.

Lincoln didn't respond, all he does is cling to Luna as if he needs her.

Luna felt hurt that her brother was scared. "I'll stay with you tonight. If it makes you feel better" said Luna.

"I-I'd like that" replied Lincoln. Luna gets in bed with him and they stay hugging each other while asleep.

Absol looks around the room and feels like something was there and whatever it was, was not good. Absol gets onto the bed and lays down by the footing of the bed and sleeps.

Thankfully Lincoln doesn't get anymore nightmares, but he does feel scared after what he saw.

(The next day)

Neil is in the kitchen making some breakfast for them. "Ahh Saturdays. Gotta love Saturdays" said Neil.

"Gabite!" said his Pokémon as he puts the pancakes onto a plate.

Soon Leni and Roselia comes down and so does Sunset with Eevee and Loudred who looks confused. "Has anyone sees Luna? She wasn't in the room" said Sunset.

Gwen, Timmy, Poof and Lily also arrive.

"No, I don't think so" said Neil.

Then they see Absol coming down and looking back. Luna follows after while carrying a still sleeping Lincoln.

All of them look at her confused.

"Umm, what is happening?" asked Gwen.

"Aww, he looks cute when you carry him like that" said Leni.

Luna then places Lincoln onto the chair next to her, which he wakes up from and rubs his eyes.

"Linc, something wrong?" asked Sunset.

But Lincoln doesn't respond.

"Last night, I heard him screaming. Abe and I went to see what was wrong and he was scared out of his mind" said Luna.

"Almost as if he saw a dark entity" said Absol.

"So I decided to stay with him for the night to make him feel better" said Luna.

"Wait a minute! How come we didn't hear him scream?" asked Timmy.

Then Neil gets an idea. "Harv! Put up surveillance of the hallways last night!" said Neil.

A screen comes down in front of them and they see the hallway. Luna comes out with Abe and they rush to the room of Lincoln and Linka.

"Harv, did you hear anything last night?" asked Gwen.

"No, my scanners didn't pick up anything" replied Harv.

Then Sunset has an idea she saw from a TV show. "Harv! Rewind to the part before Luna and Abe go to the room and enhance the volume" said Sunset.

Harv does do and they all hear a tiny screaming sound. Harv enhances it again and it sounded like Lincoln.

"Something is wrong here" said Neil. "Why would his scream by something we can't hear?"

"Also, why did Absol hear him? Aren't our other Pokémon capable of hearing low frequencies like that?" asked Leni.

"I don't know why I was able to hear him, including Luna as well" said Absol.

Then Timmy listened to the low frequency sounds again. "Wait a minute! Rewind!"

They get confused at what Timmy was talking about. "Guys come closer!" aid Timmy.

All of them, including Lincoln listen in closely. Before Lincoln's low frequency scream they hear this dark deep laugh, almost like it wasn't from their world.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?!" asked Neil.

"Dad, is this house built on an old burial ground?" asked Sunset.

"I don't think so Sunset. We did a steady background check on the land, I'm pretty sure there are no hauntings here" said Gwen.

"Leon, Sergei and I have had some experience with paranormal stuff back in the Philippines and we do not wanna do it again" said Neil. "Perhaps I can get them here and we can figure out what the heck is going on."

"Sounds like a plan" said Luna. She then looks to her still drowsy brother who isn't even eating his pancakes.

Then the doors open. "Guys we're home!" said Linka. Courage and her enter the kitchen and see the worried looks they all have.

Linka and Courage look at them confused. "Am I missing something?"

(Hours later)

Leon and Sergei finally arrive and listen to the audio from the hallway.

"Well, whatever it is, sound demonic" said Leon.

"How can you guys tell?" asked Linka.

"Let's look at the facts. Absol can hear it because he's the disaster Pokémon, Luna can hear it because of her ties to the demonic crown, it only made its official sound after Lincoln's nightmare and it sounds creepy and less ethereal" said Sergei.

"Man, it feels good to be back in the whole paranormal crud" said Neil with some joy.

"But I got a bad feeling that this evil presence is not done yet" said Leon.

"Chances it might come back and we all know what happens to dark paranormal forces that come back" said Sergei.

Then Neil, Lincoln and Linka remember the ghost horror movies they've seen, like the Conjuring and the possession, also the curse of La Llorona.

Then Luna gets an idea. "How about I use my demon powers to find this thing?"

"Sounds …. Like a really good plan" said Timmy.

"Well, it's worth a shot" said Leni.

"But we have no idea whats gonna happen if you encounter this thing" said Neil.

"Pops! I got this, I've faced a lot of dark and evil things. Im pretty sure I can handle whatever is haunting my baby bro!" said Luna.

She then closes her eyes and summons luscious and out of nowhere the crown appears and is placed on her head.

Dark energy envelops Luna and she is now Lucified Luna. "Alright! Now to find this thing!" she says in her demonic tone.

Luna heads upstairs leaving the others a bit unsettled.

"Her dark voice doesn't match the laugh" said Leon.

Upstairs Luna looks to the hallway that leads to Lincoln and Linka's room. She sniffs the air but smells nothing. She then feels the ground but senses nothing and finally she opens each door and looks inside and still nothing.

"What else can I do?" she asks herself. Then she gets an idea.

Luna closes her eyes and opens them again as they glow bright yellow and she switches to spirit vision.

In Luna's point of view she can see small patches of boot prints that are glowing and she sees scratch marks on the walls. She feels them and sense the dark energy, the claw marks were four claws.

She then enters the room and sees the boot prints and claw marks lead all the way to the bed of Lincoln. But she is shocked at what she sees.

All around the bed area of her brother were boot prints and claw marks on the floor, ceiling, walls, his bed and stuff. Only his side was marked, but not Linka's. "W-What in the bloody burning hell's?!"

Luna then sees that the window has some marks as well. She looks around and sees that the trail leads to the backyard and to the side of the house.

Luna jumps out of the window and follows the trail.

In the living room they all go through the recording again. But then Gwen sees Luna in the front yard looking at everything.

"Hey guys" said Gwen getting everyone's attention.

"What the heck is Luna doing?" asked Sunset.

"Maybe she picked up the scent?" said Linka.

"Let's go" said Neil.

They all head outside and look at Luna who was looking around the house.

"Lunes, what are you doing?" asked Leon.

"I'm using my spirit vision and I see a lot of boot prints and claw marks all over the place, Lincoln's bed area was covered in them and they all led out of the house and right in front of here. Man this is insane!" said Lucified Luna.

"So, something ghost like is haunting Lincoln?" asked Leni.

"Sure seems like it sis" replied Luna.

Then she follows the trail all the way to the great gate. "And I don't think it was from our world" said Luna who was now angry.

"So, some spectral freak thinks it can just come here and mess with our little brother?" said Sunset.

"Big mistake!" said Timmy.

They all agreed that this was personal. "But what are we up against?" asked Leon.

Luna removes the crown. "I don't know dudes. This ghost seems powerful and unrecognizable to me and luscious" said Luna.

"Then I know someone who can help us" said Neil. They all knew what he meant.

"As long as we get rid of him, I'm okay with it" said Lincoln.

(FutureTech HQ)

They all park their vehicles and enter the building.

Inside they spot Gyro and Martin playing checkers and Victor is busy modifying a Tesla Tank.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Neil.

The three of them notice the Spellman's

"Oh, hey guys. Just having some fun here" said Martin.

Then Gyro moves his piece over five times. "I win" said Gyro. "Are you kidding me?!" said Martin in anger, but Victor laughs.

"This is the tenth time you beat me! How?!" said Martin.

"I've been to different worlds, so I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing" said Gyro.

"Alright then. What do you guys want?" asked Martin.

They then tell them of what has been happening to Lincoln and whatever it is that has been haunting him.

Then Lincoln needed to tell them something. "Guys, this wasn't the first time."

They all looked to him in shock. Luna approached Lincoln. "Bro, how long have you had these nightmares?"

"For the past three days" replied Lincoln with sadness. They all gasp at this answer.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" asked Leni with worry.

"At first they seemed like small things that didn't really mattered. But after what happened last night, now it's a problem" said Lincoln.

Gyro then approaches Lincoln and looks in his eyes. "Oh boy" said Gyro as he stands back up.

"You have been marked with sleepiness" said Gyro.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Neil.

"He's been marked by a dream demon not a ghost. So this creature has been toying with him until it was time to really mess it up" said Gyro.

"So, for the past three days. The demon has been giving him nightmares that he could face?" asked Linka.

"I believe so. Now Lincoln, what was your nightmare last night?" asked Gyro.

Lincoln then told them of the Lynn abomination that was chasing him and was trying to force him to wear the living squirrel suit and the worst part, seeing his sister Luna all mangled and severed.

They all were shocked at this. Luna sat next to her brother and hugged him tightly, in which he also hugged her for dear life and started to cry.

"This is not good. This dream demon is now using his memories of the past to become the nightmares that he will see and I fear it's going to get worse" said Gyro.

"W-What does that mean Guardian?" asked Lincoln with some tears.

Gyro didn't want to say this, but he had to. "The next time you dream. The most darkest memory will become so horrific, it might ….. Kill you."

Luna hugs him tighter and Lincoln does the same. Leni also joins in. the others are shocked out of their minds.

Neil looks to his now terrified son and then back to Gyro, who looks like he knows something.

"Guardian, what do you know about this demon?" asked Neil.

"There is only one demon who can do this kind of heinous and dark act, but I didn't think he would actually come through into this world" said Gyro.

Luna looks to the guardian in anger. "Who? Who is this sick twisted freak whose trying to kill my brother?!"

"Years ago, somewhere in the seventies or eighties. There was a man who toyed with the preschoolers of Badham Preschool. After they found out who was making their kids upset, they sent him to court. Only to have him be released, so the parents went after him and burned him in his own home. But when death came for him, he was given a second chance by demons to become a dream demon and kill the children who tattletailed on him" said Gyro.

Lincoln's eyes shot open, Sunset covers her mouth, Neil, Leon, Sergei and Victor gasp.

"I think you all know who he is" said Gyro.

Luna looks at Lincoln who was no longer crying, but instead he just looks confused. "Bro?"

Sunset sighs. "H-His name, is …… Frederick "Freddy" Charles Krueger."

"He goes by another short name" said Leon.

"Freddy Krueger" said Lincoln in fear.

"Wait a minute! So where is he now?!" asked Gwen.

"After he almost killed another kid from the past, he was teleported by the being known as the Entity. A malevolent dark goddess, who takes killers and survivors to a world where they will please her" said Gyro.

"The realm of the Entity! Dead by Daylight!" said Sunset in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" said Victor.

"It appears that what you guys play online is actually a dimension somewhere in the multiverse" said Gyro.

"Hang on. So how do you know this entity?" asked Leni.

"I met her once, she and I have a rivalry. She defies the nexus from which I created and I hate the realm she made and all of the atrocities she has committed, but I have to leave her be" said Gyro.

"But why is she letting Freddy out?" asked Timmy.

"That is something I need to look up to, but right now I know how we can keep Freddy away and out for good" said Gyro.

"We have to go inside Lincoln's dreams?" asked Neil. "Precisely!" replied Gyro. "But the problem is how."

"You're the guardian, can't you make a spell that can bring us to his mind?" asked Martin.

"That is not in my jurisdiction" replied Gyro. "Also, I'd be violating a lot of interdimensional laws and making some beings of magic pretty angry."

Then Neil has an idea. "What about the night elves? They have Faerie dragons that can bring us to the dream world."

"Good idea, but no. Many of the faerie dragons are being used to either hunt down Sylvannas Windrunner or help Vol'jin and Bwonsamdi find the dark voice that messed with the order or the warchief's" said Gyro.

Then Sunset has an idea. "I think I know someone, or better yet some pony who can help us."

Gyro knew what she meant. "Then I guess it's time to go home."

(An hour later)

They all meet up in front of the great gate.

"Okay, so Sunset and I are going to Equestria to enlist the aid of Princess Luna. Anyone else wanna join?" said Gyro.

"I'm in" said Neil.

Then Luna stepped up. "Same here dude."

"Alrighty then. Looks like we have our teams. Better say something before we head off" said Gyro.

Luna went to Lincoln and hugged him. "I'll be back bro, we're gonna fix this."

"I know. Please be careful sis!" said Lincoln. She then kisses his forehead and walks back to the others.

"Alright guys. You ready?" asked Gyro.

They all nodded, then they looked at Sunset, who was a bit nervous.

"You can stay behind if you want sis, there's no shame in bailing" said Luna.

Sunset sighs. "Our brother is in danger and I know the world better than anyone. I'm ready to return to the world I came from."

Gyro then opens the portal and they all step inside. "By the way, there's a chance we might get ponified" said Gyro.

"I'm sorry, what?!" said Neil and Luna.

To be continued ……

**Nightmares are haunting Lincoln, The Realm of the Entity is real and it's time to go back. To where Sunset began! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	90. Ch90 Nightmares part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 90: Nightmares part 2**

(Outskirts of Ponyville, Equestria)

Fluttershy is picking flowers on the hillside.

"Oh, this will look lovely for Rarity's home her flowers do seem rather worn out" said Fluttershy.

All of a sudden the ground underneath her shakes. "What the? On ho!" Fluttershy immediately takes cover, but in the same spot!

Fluttershy is knocked into the air as a great gate comes out of the ground and starts to glow.

Four beings come out of the portal. Sunset opens her eyes and see, she's not a pony.

"What the heck?" said Sunset. Even Neil and Luna were still the same.

"Okay, is something supposed to happen?" asked Luna.

"I thought you said we were gonna get ponified?" asked Neil.

"Hmm, it might be because of me. I think I'm creating an aura that is in sync with the cosmic realms and I don't think anyone will be turned into something else when I'm in the area" said Gyro.

"Well, I guess that makes sense" said Luna.

"Not for the citizens here! They don't know about humans, except for Princess Twilight and her friends" said Sunset.

Then something is heard screaming. "So you guys hear that?" said Neil.

They all look up and see a yellow pony falling. Fluttershy then gets caught by Luna.

"Hey there little guy. You okay?" said Luna.

Fluttershy uncovers her wings from her eyes and looks at the strangers.

"Wait a minute, you have wings! Why didn't you just fly?" asked Neil.

"Sorry ape creature. I guess I was scared from the gate coming out" replied Fluttershy.

Luna puts her down. "Well, you certainly sound familiar, I guess you're the pony Fluttershy" said Sunset.

Fluttershy looks at them with a confused look. "Oh, sorry. My name is Sunset Shimmer" said Susnet.

Fluttershy gasps. "You mean the same Sunset Shimmer who stole the crown of friendship and tried to use it to conquer Equestria but soon became a friend and battled the dazzles!"

Sunset chuckled nervously and looked away. "Yeah, that Sunset."

"Oh my Celestia! It's good to finally meet you. Though I wonder why you're not a pony anymore" said Fluttershy.

"That maybe because of me and my magic" replied Gyro.

"Well, any friend of Twilight's is a friend of mines. So what are you folks doing here?" said Fluttershy.

"Well, we're here to look for Princess Luna. It's urgent" said Sunset.

"It involves our little brother being attacked by something in the dream world dude" said Luna.

"Oh my! That sounds terrible, we should go see Twilight first" said Fluttershy.

"Okay, well lead on" said Neil.

Fluttershy picks up her basket and hovers to the castle with Gyro, Neil, Luna and Sunset following.

"You know I pictured the ponies to be a lot bigger" Neil whispered to Gyro.

When they enter the town of Ponyville, many of the citizens there are confused and start whispering to each other about Fluttershy with the strange beings.

"I don't like how they're staring at us dude" said Luna.

"They're just confused at what we are" said Neil.

Then they see Applejack with her wagon and Applebloom with her. "Oh, hi applejack. Hi Applebloom" said Fluttershy.

"Umm, Fluttershy, what are those things?" asked Applejack. "They look like somethin' from the Everfree forest" said Applebloom.

"Okay first off, that's pretty sure to think of us like that. Also we're not here to hurt anyone" said Gyro.

"Applejack, this is Sunset Shimmer, the one Twilight told us about" said Fluttershy.

"Oh, well I guess it's nice to meet you. Even though I saw you already, when you stole Twilight's crown" said Applejack.

Sunset sighs. "Yeah, I guess that's the only thing everypony will ever see me."

"Hey dude! Lay off her, she's changed!" said Luna in anger.

"Whoa now, I'm just being honest" said Applejack.

"Well, alright then. I wish I could come. But I gotta take these apples to the market. Ya'll have fun now" said Applejack. She then leaves with Applebloom. "Bye strange monkeys!"

Neil sighs at what she just said. "And that's where I draw the line between animals and evolved."

They soon make it to the castle. "Whoa! So this is Twilight's castle" said Sunset.

"Dudes! This thing is made of Crystals!" said Luna.

"Magical Crystals" said Gyro.

"Dang, this is amazing!" said Neil.

"It sure is!" said Pinkie Pie.

Neil jumps back and hides behind Fluttershy. The others also got startled by her presence.

"Whoa man! You've got the same spooky coming out of nowhere like Lucy" said Luna.

"Thank you! I think!" said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset giggles. "I'm gonna guess, you're Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie hops onto Sunset's arms. "That's right! Cross my heart and hope to fly! Smash a cupcake in my eye!" said Pinkie Pie she pulls out a cupcake and eats it.

"That made no sense" replied Gyro.

"I'm gonna guess, you guys are here because of an urgent and dangerous emergency that involves someone getting hurt or worse from a nightmare and if you don't fix it, then something really, really bad might happen!" said Pinkie, then she sports her signature squeaky smile.

Sunset was gonna say something but doesn't. "Yup, just like the Pinkie Pie I know."

"Well, we should probably head inside and see Twilight" said Fluttershy.

"You want a cupcake?" said Pinkie Pie as she hands Neil a chocolate cupcake.

"Oooh! Well don't mind if I do!" said Neil.

"I kept it nice and warm in my mane!" said Pinkie Pie.

Niel spits it out and drinks from the nearest stream.

"Huh, maybe he's more of a cookie lover" said Pinkie as she pulls out some cookies from her mane.

"Okay man that sounds kinda sick" said Luna.

"I don't wanna know how you keep a cake in there" said Gyro.

"The Pinkie Pie I know does that too" replied Sunset.

Neil pulls his head out of the stream. "What?!"

They then make their way inside and enter a large library and see a purple Alicorn rearranging books with her magic.

Susnet smiles. She knows who that is. "Hey, Princess!" said Sunset.

Twilight drops a book and turns around. "S-Sunset? Susnet Shimmer?!"

Twilight flies towards her and hugs Sunset. Sunset also hugs her back.

"It's so good to see you again Sunset!" said Twilight.

"It's good to see you too Twilight" replied Sunset.

Then Twilight realizes something and gets off of Sunset. "Umm, why are you still ….. Human?"

"That's because of the magic aura I have" said Gyro.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense" said Twilight. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to look for Princess Luna" replied Neil.

"What? Why?" asked Twilight.

"Our little brother Lincoln. He needs help, some evil force is haunting his dreams and if we don't do something, we might lose him" said Luna with worry.

"Oh my Celestia! That is troubling news" said Twilight. "No worries, I'll have Spike send a message for her to come here."

"Sounds great" said Sunset.

Spike comes in and sees the tall beings. "What is going on here?"

"What the what?! Spike is a dragon in this world?!" said Neil.

"A baby dragon to be exact" said Gyro.

"The little guy looks kinda cute" said Luna.

"Thanks, but I'm still waiting for my growth spurt" replied Spike. "Mind telling me- Oh, hey there Sunset!"

"Hey there little dragon" said Sunset.

"So, I'm gonna guess, this is a worldly emergency" said Spike.

"You guessed right Spike!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Alright Spike" Twilight hands him a parchment and a feather pen. "Write this down."

"Dear Princess Celestia, some beings form another world have come here in need of your sister, Princess Luna's help. The matter is urgent, from yours truly, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolls the paper and spits fire on it and it flies off into ashes.

"So, was that royal mail?" asked Neil.

"That's what I call it" replied Spike.

"Now we just have to wait for Princess Luna to come to us" said Twilight.

Gyro looks around the library. Twilight trots next to him "So, impressive huh?"

"Not really" replied Gyro. Twilight is shocked at what he just said.

"Karazhan has a bigger library than this and all of the books are capable of rearranging themselves" said Gyro.

"Sure would love that here" said Spike. "Really takes the time of me rearranging the place."

"So, what are the books in Karazhan?" asked Twilight with a smile.

Gyro is a little freaked out by her. "Powerful incantations, dimensional history and cosmic laws."

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" said Twilight. Gyro knows what she was thinking "And no, I am not bring you there."

"Well, it was worth a shot" said Twilight.

"So, where are the others Princess?" asked Sunset.

"Well, Rarity is visiting her Boutique in Manehattan, Rainbow Dash is at practice with the wonder bolts, Starlight is having a picnic with Trixie and Applejack is well doing her chores" said Twilight.

"Yeah, we already saw her earlier. Along with some stares and whispers from other ponies" said Luna.

"Well, they are confused at seeing strange things" said Twilight.

"By the way, we never got to know your names" said Fluttershy.

"Gyro" "Neil Davion Spellman" "Luna Spellman" they replied.

"Wow! What are the odds that Princess Luna will get confused by the name you have!" said Pinkie.

"Well, if she tries to get physical with me then I guess I'll have to show her how cold I can get" said Luna with a smirk as she makes a snowflake dagger.

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that" said Sunset nervously.

All of a sudden they hear some horse neighing and look outside to see some dark armored Pegasi pulling a wagon with Princess Luna onboard.

"And there she is now" said Fluttershy.

Twilight teleports them to the outside of the castle to meet the princess of the night.

When they arrive it turns out it was more than just Luna. Another carriage appears and onboard was Princess Celestia.

"Oh no!" said Sunset. "Dear god" said Gyro. "I don't get it dudes" said Luna.

When the carriage comes down Celestia looks at the other worldly beings.

"P-Princess Celestia! Wow! I did not expect you to be here, I thought it was going to be Princess Luna" said Twilight nervously.

The Princess of the sun doesn't respond. But instead she looks at human Sunset.

"You won't believe whose here! Well you already know because she's right here, but Ummm …." said Twilight nervously.

Sunset looks to her dad and sister. "You got this" said Neil. "Don't let fear take you sis" said Luna.

Sunset steps forward to Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other I was your snide little pupil, who betrayed and abandoned you" said Sunset.

Twilight looks nervous. "I wouldn't have said it that way. What Sunset means to say is-"

"I mean I come here before you as a changed pony, or rather yet person. Humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance and help" said Sunset.

Celestia looks to her sternly. She then approaches Sunset, making Sunset nervous and Neil, Gyro and Luna a little cautious.

"Or I can just go and you don't have to ever see me again" said Susnet as she backs away. But then her hand is being pulled to Celestia by magic.

Celestia uses her left front hoof to hold her hand. And smiles. "I've missed you, Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset kneels down with tears and hugs Celestia. "I-I'm so sorry." Celestia also returns the hug.

The others felt touched by this.

"Now, on to pressing matters. Like why are you still human?" said Celestia.

Sunset then looks to Gyro. "Magical powerful aura!" said Gyro.

"That sounds understandable" said Princess Luna.

Celestia looks to Neil. "You must be the father who took in Sunset. Thank you for helping her have a family."

"It was my pleasure your majesty. She deserves one" replied Neil. "My name is Neil Davion Spelman."

"Gyro, Guardian of the realms" said Gyro.

"Luna Spellman" said Luna.

"You bare my name, odd" said Princess Luna.

"Well, it's not odd where we're from dude" said Luna.

"We should probably discuss the situation" said Sunset.

"Let's get inside and tell you guys what's going on" said Neil.

"I got this" said Gyro. He slams his staff onto the ground and mass teleports them into the main room of friendship.

They are shocked at what he just did.

"W-Wha-What was that?!" said Twilight in shock.

"Mass teleportation spell. You use it too don't you?" said Gyro.

"We do, but that felt like there was a lot of magic at play" said Princess Luna.

"So, what is the urgent problem?" asked Celestia.

"It's my little brother Lincoln. He's being haunter by his dark memories and they're becoming deadly nightmares" said Sunset.

"There is no Equestrian magic at play. He's being toyed by a dream demon named Freddy Krueger" said Neil.

"If we do not stop him, then the next dream will be so deadly. He will die" said Gyro.

"What in thy name is this madness?!" said Princess Luna.

"Have you tried something?" asked Celestia.

"You didn't tell me there would be life or death!" said Twilight.

"I can't use a spell to travel to someone's dream. It's out of my jurisdiction and we can't use Fearie Dragons, because their all busy in Azeroth, so the best option was you Princess Luna" said Gyro.

"I'm sorry, Faerie Dragons?" asked Spike.

"They're small magical dragons that pass between the real world and the emerald dream world. The one who watches over their power is Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, who is clearly occupied with something else" said Gyro.

"So why do you need me?" asked Princess Luna.

"The only way to beat Freddy is to head into my little bro dreams and fight him. And you're the one who can bring us there" said Luna.

"Hmm, this sounds dangerous. But a child in danger is dangerous and of the upmost important" said Princess Luna.

Then Susnet chuckles a bit. Princess Luna looks at her with question.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm used to hearing you say no parking in the faculty lot" said Sunset.

"Hmm, this faculty lot sounds you speak of sounds like a place of great power" said Princess Luna.

Sunset and Luna hold in their laughter. But Neil falls to the ground and laughs.

Gyro smirks. "Let's …. Not make … things any weirder right now."

Neil then gets back up. "Yeah, yeah. So are you in?"

Princess Luna looks to Celestia, who nods in response. "I am" said Princess Luna.

"Alright then, let's head back to Royal Woods" said Gyro. He then slams his staff to the ground and they get mass teleported back to the Great Gate.

Princess Twilight, Celestia and Luna are shocked at the Great Gate.

"This here is the Great gate. A special gateway that creates portals to other dimensions as long as they have one of these as well" said Gyro. "And since it's already here. I can't remove it, so yeah. This thing is permanent. But I will be placing some Golem guards here later."

"We will also be providing some guards for this gate as well" said Celestia.

"Well, I guess it is time to make haste to the other world of humans" said Princess Luna.

"Is she always going to speak like that?" Luna whispered to Twilight. "She always speaks like that" replied Twilight.

"Take care sister" said Celestia. "I will dearest sister" replied Princess Luna.

They then look towards the gate. "Well, let's do this!" said Gyro. They all step through the portal.

"What are the odds Princess Luna turns into a human" said Gyro. "Wait what?" said Neil.

To be continued …..

**They made it to Equestria, encountered some of the pony versions of Sunset's friends and they finally have the aid of Princess Luna. Now it's time to save Lincoln from the Nightmare! Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	91. Ch91 Nightmares part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 91: Nightmares part 3**

(Spellman Estate, Royal Woods)

The portal opens and five figures exit the great gate.

Princess Luna opens her eyes and sees that she is still an Alicorn.

"Hmm, perhaps this was once again caused by the magical aura you bare guardian" said Princess Luna.

"And that is where I believe you are right Princess" said Gyro.

"Well, this is gonna be hard to explain to the others" said Neil.

"Come on, let's go and see if Lincoln's doing fine dudes" said Luna.

They all head for the house, though Princess Luna was a bit confused with the entire complexity of everything in the human world.

When they open the doors, they see Lincoln on the couch with a glass of soda, being comforted by his family and Jordan who came to help him.

"Guys we're here!" said Neil.

They all turn to them and see the Unicorn-Pegasus thing. "Well, looks like you found Princess Luna" said Martin.

"Oh-M Gosh! She looks so pretty!" said Leni.

"Gotta admit, way better than any pony I've ever seen" said Timmy.

"She does look nice" said Linka and Jordan.

Princess Luna approached Lincoln and looked into his scared and tired eyes. "Hmm, he does show signs that he was assaulted within the dreamscape."

"Well, I guess we should begin" said Gyro.

Then they see Courage come out of the kitchen making a gibberish sound while wearing a chef's attire.

"Or we can do it after lunch. We can't fight off Krueger on an empty stomach" said Gyro.

"You make a logical point guardian. Then we shall feast and afterwards we shall face the dream demon" said Princess Luna.

"Wow! Talk about Royal decree!" said Leon. "IT's almost like she means it" said Sergei.

They all enter the kitchen and eat what Courage has cooked. Leni was kind enough to split her bowl of vegetable salad, it was seasoned well for some extra flavor and good health diet needs.

"Hmm, this does taste very amusing" said Princess Luna. "I know right? I always love it when Courage or dad makes good food" said Leni.

Lincoln takes a seat next to Luna and eats his bacon and egg sandwich.

Princess Luna was a bit curious with what they were all eating. "Pray tell, what is the dietary consumptions of your species?"

Some of them were confused by what she said. "She's asking what we're eating guys" said Martin.

Sunset felt uncomfortable hearing that. Ponies are not meat eaters, their complete vegans and Sunset was once a pony, but now she eats human food.

Neil decides to answer "Well, what we're eating is-."

"We're eating meat" said Sergei. "Dude!" said Luna.

"What?! She was asking so I had to be honest" said Sergei.

"No need to be rash everyone. I understand the true standards of all creatures and what they need to survive it is normal" said Princess Luna.

Many of them sigh in relief. "But I do question to Sunset. You were once a pony and now you are eating the same thing as the humans do" said Princess Luna.

Sunset had no idea how to answer that one.

"Well, I guess I got used to it" replied Sunset. "Hmm, I guess you make a fair point" replied Princess Luna.

"This is the most awkward lunch I've ever been to" said Jordan.

After lunch they all report back into the living room.

"Alright, first we need to make Lincoln fall back to sleep for this to work" said Gyro.

Lincoln looked nervous at this plan. They have seen Lincoln become brave when it comes to being a hero, this was one of the times Luna and Leni have seen their little brother scared, they didn't see a hero but instead they saw a little boy who needed help.

Linky, we know you don't wanna go back to the dream world. But it's the only way we can defeat the demon and save you" said Leni.

"How about Leni and I go in there with the others and fight it as well?" said Luna.

Lincoln smiled at them. "That would be nice" said Lincoln. "I wish I could come, but I'm more capable of being in the Arct mech than being alone" said Jordan.

"I'm coming too. Lincoln is kinda my twin and no one messes with my twin!" said Linka as she arms her crossbow.

"I'm going as well, he's my son and this is personal!" said Neil.

"Wow, a family with incredible powers, now I've seen it all" said Princess Luna in shock.

Luna summons Lucius to follow her. Leni transforms into her Ivy form. Neil summons forth Deathwing's mace and Linka activates her Shrike suit.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" said Gyro. "Excuse me?! Party?!" said Princess Luna.

"Dude, he means let's do this already" said Luna. "Oh, my apologies. I am not accustomed to human phrases" said Princess Luna.

Lincoln lays down on the couch with his head on Luna's lap. She then hums a tune he once heard when he was very little and instantly he falls asleep.

"Aww, the little dude still remembers the song" said Luna. She then kisses his forehead and whispers. "See you on the other side baby bro."

She gets up and let's Lincoln's head rest on a cushion, with Jordan sitting next to his sleeping body.

"Alright, everyone get ready to enter sleep!" said Princess Luna.

Linka, Leni and Luna lay down on some sleeping bags and Neil sleeps on the couch. Gyro prepares to use a sleep spell on himself. "This is going to work, I know it" said Gyro.

They then fall asleep after Gyro casts the sleep spell and Princess Luna enters the dream world along with the chosen others.

"So, you guys wanna draw on Neil's face?" asked Leon.

They all look at him confused. "What?" said Leon.

(Dream world)

Gyro wakes up and sees Princess Luna next to him.

"Are we in Lincoln's dream?" asked Gyro.

"It appears so, but I do not see any of the others" said Princess Luna.

"Perhaps they got scattered across the dream world of Lincoln. We should go and find them, then we can deal with Krueger" said Gyro.

"Sounds like a plan" said Princess Luna.

They both fly to the skies and search around the barren place.

All they see for miles is nothing but desert.

"I was expecting more from this dream world of his, not all sand" said Gyro.

"Perhaps something has happened to this place, maybe from the dream demon" said Princess Luna.

Then they spot a town coming out of nowhere. "And it looks like it's about to begin!" said Gyro.

They both fly down and look around the place.

"Seems quiet" said Gyro. "Too quiet" said Princess Luna.

They then hear an explosion and Neil comes busting through the wall of a nearby building.

Neil gets up and sees Princess Luna and Gyro. "Oh hey guys, just fighting off a Hybrid."

"I'm sorry what?" said Gyro.

Then a Zerg-Protoss Hybrid breaks through the wall and roars at them.

"Looks like one of Lincoln's memories" said Gyro.

Princess Luna ensnares it with her magic. "Mind telling me what is that thing."

"That is an alien Hybrid, we fought them on several occasions. Looks like Lincoln still remembers these freaks" said Neil.

Gyro then blasts it to smithereens with an arcane blast. "This must be the easy dream creature. Which means we're bound to face harder ones" said Gyro.

"Agreed, we should be more careful and look for the others" said Princess Luna.

But it didn't take too long for them. They spot Linka running and tossing grenades behind her.

Linka spots the others. "Guys! Run!" yelled Linka.

Then coming from around the corner is a police car that then transforms into Decepticonvict Barricade.

"The first other worldly thing we fought!" said Neil. "Time for some payback bitch!"

Neil runs forward the leaps over Linka and kicks the grenades to the cop bot. damaging Barricade.

Linka turns around and sets her crossbow to sniper rifle mode and shoots out electric darts at the big bot.

Neil summons Deathwing's mace and strikes Barricade to his side, making him fall to the ground.

Barricade tries to get up but his head gets crushed by Gyro's arcane coils. "Decepticonvict scum!" said Neil.

He then goes to Linka who tries to catch her breath. "Are you okay sweetie?" asked Neil.

"I'm fine dad. That con really got the jump on me when I came here" said Linka. "Also, have you guys noticed that this place kinda looks like Royal Woods, PorkBelly, Beach City and Amity Park combined?"

They all look around. "You know what, it kinda does" replied Gyro.

"So, Lincoln is dreaming of places he's been to, only combined" said Neil.

"Which means Freddy Kruger is trying to turn it all into his playing field" said Princess Luna.

"Then let's find Luna and Leni and then find Lincoln and end this nightmare once and for all" said Gyro.

They all make their way to look for the one place that Lincoln truly remembers Ketchum Park.

On their way they spot the Loud House. "The place where all of the suffering happened" said Neil.

"Kinda gives me chills down my spine too" said Linka.

"The home that Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily once lived in" said Gyro.

"So, your children are adopted. Must've been a cruel act that made them want to be part of your family" said Princess Luna.

"You have no idea!" said Neil.

Then they spot some vines growing from the ground and coming into the loud house. The house shakes and Luna comes out and lands onto the ground.

Luna gets up and transforms into Luna Frost and heads back inside.

"Well, now we know where they are" said Neil. They all head inside and see Leni and Luna fighting off monstrous forms of Lynn Jr, Lynn Sr, Rita, Lisa, Lola and Luan.

"Oh my god! What the hell are those things?!" yelled Neil. He the punches the monster Lola off of him.

Luna and Leni turn around and see them. "Dudes! You're here! Awesome!" said Luna.

"We've been fighting these monster louds since we came here!" said Leni as she ensnares monster Lynn Sr and Rita.

The monster louds are large, a bit hairy, torn clothes, some of them have more than just two eyes, blood drooling mouths, claws, sharp teeth and a bit muscular. Also they're saying bad luck.

"I do not like these freaks!" said Luna as she impales monster Lisa.

"This whole bad luck thing really did leave a mental scar inside Lincoln!" said Leni as she grabs Luan and throws her out of the house through the wall.

Neil, Princess Luna, Gyro and Linka join in the fight as well.

After beating the crap out of the monster louds they all sit on the couch. "That. Was. Tough!" said Neil.

"They must've been the strong dream creatures, which means the ones we will encounter next will be even stronger" said Princess Luna.

Luna gets up. "Then let's go and save out bro!"

Then they all hear some crying coming from upstairs.

"When you hear crying, it doesn't sound good" said Neil.

"I'm afraid to ask what's up there" said Gyro.

But some part of Luna said that she should go up there.

Leni also joins Luna along with the others. "Please don't be a witch zombie" said Neil.

When they make it to the second floor, they look to the old room of Lincoln and see that the door is slightly open.

Luna powers down and heads to the door. When she opens it, what she sees shocked her.

Curled up in the corner of the room is a three year old Lincoln Loud. Scared, Crying and Defenseless.

Luna and Leni felt like their hearts broke just seeing him.

Luna kneels down and approaches Little Lincoln. The small child looks up and gets frightened by the sight of the strangers.

"P-Please! Stay away! D-Don't hurt me!" cried Lincoln.

Luna approaches him and hugs Lincoln. She then has an idea and changes her voice a bit.

"Lincoln, look at me" said Luna in her old younger voice. When Little Lincoln looks up he sees a seven year old Luna in her young attire.

"L-Luna?" said Little Lincoln.

"Yes Linky, it's me. Your big sister!" said Luna. Lincoln then hugs her and cries.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, no one is gonna hurt you" said Luna as she comforts him.

"I-I'm scared L-Luna! "M-Monsters everywhere!" cried Lincoln.

"Don't worry Linky. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, I promise!" said Luna.

Lincoln calms down and then changes into eleven year old Lincoln and Luna turns back to sixteen year old Luna.

They both look at each other and smile. "Glad to see you back to yourself baby bro" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles and hugs her again. "I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"I don't wanna break this moment, but we have to get moving now and find Freddy before he finds you" said Gyro.

Lincoln and Luna break the hug. "I think I have an idea" said Lincoln.

Minutes later Freddy Krueger is now inside of Lincoln's head. "Hmm, this is gonna be easier than I thought. Now where is that kid?!"

Freddy walks around the town and then he spots the Loud House. "Perfect."

He enters the house and sees Lincoln on the couch eating popcorn and watching the movie Leatherface.

Lincoln then turns to face Freddy and puts the popcorn on the table. "Took you long enough and I thought I'd never get to meet the Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Heh, you don't seem scared kid. I respect your courage, but bravery is only gonna make things worse for ya" said Freddy.

"I know. That's why I have backup" said Lincoln. "Now guys!"

A vine grabs Freddy's leg and he is sent flyting out of the house where he gets punched in the gut by Neil and sent back into the house to be wacked in the face by levitating frying pans by Princess Luna.

Then he slips from the ice on the floor and gets waked in the face by Gyro's staff making him disoriented. Then Luna stabs him in the back with an ice spear and rips his clawed arm off and impels him with it.

Then Linka shoots out a net dart ensnaring him. Leni summons some Venus flytraps to pin him to the ground.

Princess Luna blasts him through the wall where he gets hit in the chest by Deathwing's mace and is sent flying towards Ketchum Park, where he gets impaled onto an ice spike.

Freddy opens his eyes and starts to cough up some blood. He gets off the ice spike and removes his arm from his body.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Freddy. Then he gets hit in the mouth by soap. "Didn't your mom tell you not to use dirty words?" said Linka as she comes down the tree.

Freddy spits it out and looks at them in anger. "This is my world! Not yours!"

"Well, right now. You're going back to where you came from and are never coming back!" said Gyro as he summons some magic alongside Princess Luna.

"No, I'm not!" yelled Freddy. He then summons forth blood tentacles that wrap around everyone.

Lincoln and Luna manage to dodge and destroy some of them. Luna then summons her crown and becomes lucified.

"Alright Dream Demon! Let's dance!" said Demon Luna.

"Oooh! Scary!" teased Freddy.

Luna lunges forward with shadow swords and Freddy fights her off with his claws.

Lincoln summons his blaster and shoots out icicles to impale Freddy, but he dodges and grabs Luna's hair and throws her at Lincoln. The two of them collide against a tree.

The two of them get up and look to Freddy with rage.

"Is that the best you got kids?!" said Freddy. "You two suck!"

Demon Luna strikes the ground and summons demonic impaling spines and Lincoln shoots out a barrage of icicles.

Freddy jumps out of the way and makes a wall of blood.

They both break the wall but he's gone. Then Lincoln and Luna are grabbed by their throats by blood vines and Freddy smiles evilly at them.

The others are still trying to break free from the blood vines as well.

"You know, I came here to kill this little white-haired punk! But since you all got involved, well I can't wait to mess with your heads and kill you all, starting with she-demon over here!" said Freddy.

Lincoln looks to Luna with tears, Luna looks to him with tears as well. They all knew that Freddy Krueger has gotten powerful during his exile to the realm of the entity.

Kruger then makes the blood vines even tighter to kill them, but then he gets sliced in half by a thrown red light saber.

"What the hell?" said Freddy. But the Light saber returns and splits Freddy's arms and someone catches it.

The blood vines disappear and they all catch their breaths. "Okay, what the heck just happened?" asked Gyro.

They all look and are shocked to see who it was. "H-Hollow?!" said Neil.

Hollow grabs hi slight saber back and looks to Freddy with anger. "Sorry I'm late. My invitation to this dream part must've got lost in the mail!"

Freddy smiles. "Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Number three on the villain's roster."

But Hollow wasn't intimidated. "Say all you want Kruger, I don't care anymore!"

"Now my love!" yelled Hollow. Out of nowhere Freddy gets hit by a musical blast sending Freddy flying towards multiple trees.

Then landing next to Hollow is a 19 year old black haired girl.

Her attire consists of a shirt dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and two gold bass clefs mirroring each other that form a heart at the center.

The dress also has thick magenta swirls at the bottom to finish it off. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attaches to magenta heels.

Her hair is worn down with lavender highlights, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. Her bangs are also split in the center and are no longer in a straight line. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center.

Her fairy wings resemble dragonflies with music note details and are different shades of purple and blue with sparkles. Purple treble clef-shaped jewels dangle off the wings. She also wears long royal purple swirly bracelets on both arms which connects to the rose organza.

"You have got to be joking? A Winx Fairy" said Gyro.

"A what now?!" said Neil.

"Leave them alone Demon!" said Musa.

Freddy gets up and smiles upon seeing the new comer. "Whats wrong Hollow? Need some fairy to do your battling for ya."

"No, she's just too persistent in helping" replied Hollow.

"Harmonic wave!" said Musa as she blasts Freddy sending him flying and crashing onto a building.

Freddy gets up, but then he gets pulled by the force and is sent towards Hollow who pierces him with his light saber.

Freddy laughs as he coughs up blood. "You used to be one of us!"

Hollow turns off his mask and looks Freddy in the eyes. "I was once, one of you!"

He then throws Freddy onto a marked ground, trapping him in magic.

Freddy laughs and looks at all of them. "You can kick me out of the dream real, you can send me back to the entity. But I will come back and I will have my kill!"

Then Lincoln walks towards him. "Stay out of my world bitch!" He then kicks Freddy in the gut and a portal opens and Freddy is sent back to where he came from and he laughs as he goes through "there will be others! This isn't the end! Hahahahaha!"

The portal then closes. "That'll keep him out" said Hollow. He then turns to the heroes who are still confused by this.

"I suggest we head back to the real world so I may explain" said Hollow.

"Well, we are finished here. So we should head back now" said Princess Luna.

Lincoln hugs Luna and the others. "Thanks for being here for me guys."

"We're family Lincoln, we'll always have each other backs" said Linka.

"And we'll have yours" said Neil.

"It's what we all do for each other" said Leni.

Luna kisses his forehead and smiles. "See you in the real world bro."

"You too sis" said Lincoln.

A bright light engulfs all of them and they all wake up.

Lincoln and the others sit up and look at each other and cheer. The others knew that the job was done and also join in.

Princess Luna looks to Sunset. "I have done as you requested and must return back to Equestria, I will inform my sister and Princess Twilight of what happened, let us hope Freddy won't come back" said Princess Luna.

"Trust me, he won't" said Hollow out of nowhere and with him was the fairy girl.

They all turn around and face him. "Hollow, you really are here" said Neil.

Hollow deactivates his mask and smiles. "What up players?"

"You son of a gun! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Gyro with a smile.

"Well, let's just say I thought you might need some help after I sensed the realm of the entity being disturbed" replied Hollow.

"Hmm, makes sense that you would be able to feel the evil presence. But what is a Winx club fairy doing here, with you?" said Gyro.

"Okay first of all, I have a a name and its Musa" said Musa. "Secondly, I am not going to let this guy save someone's life without me."

"That's the typical Winx club touch, always there to save others" replied Hollow.

"I totes love your fairy outfit! It really suits you!" said Leni.

"Oh right! I should probably change back" said Musa.

Musa then transforms out of her fairy form.

She is now wearing a white top with a pink and grey checkered sweater along with a matching pink tie. Her skirt is a patterned plaid with blue stripes. Her tights are grey with blue polka-dots while her heels are blue with pink bows. Musa's hair is parted into two large pigtails with flowy long waves in the back and bangs in the front.

They all are shocked at what she just did. "Never mind, because that looks so cute!" said Leni.

"Dang girl, you got a lot of magic inside of ya" said Luna.

"Just wow!" said Gwen,

"Her magic is extremely powerful, almost at dragon level" said Princess Luna.

"I can feel it too" said Sunset.

"So, she's from another dimension" said Linka.

"Sure seems like it" said Timmy.

"I'm not much of a fan on fairies" said Leon and Sergei.

"I also feel as if a powerful dragon aura is emitting from you" said Neil.

"That would be the Bloomix power I have. It did came from my friend Bloom the fairy of the Dragon's flame" replied Musa.

They all stay silent at what she just said. "Well, that explains a lot. Never the less, I should be off now" said Princess Luna.

She then looks to all of them. "Take care now. If you ever require Equestrian magic for help, you always know where to find us" said Princess Luna.

"We will" replied Susnet. Princess Luna teleports to the great gate and passes through the portal and back into Equestria.

"Well, that's that and now to pressing matters. What the hell are you doing back here Cabal?!" said Gyro.

"Like I said I came back here to help. We are friends after all" replied Hollow.

Hearing him say that drawed up a lot of red flags in their heads.

"Whoa! Okay, we have never been dubbed friends" said Leon.

"Likely we all hate you, for whatever thing you've ever done in life" said Sergei.

"Also, why are you and umm, Musa standing so close to each other?" asked Neil.

Hollow and Musa look at each other and smile and then looks to the others. "We're dating."

They all gasp "What?!"

To be continued …..

**The Nightmare is over, Lincoln is safe, Freddy Krueger is sent back to the realm of the Entity and now Hollow is back. But who is the fairy girl and why did they say they were dating?! Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	92. Ch92 The Sith and The Fairy

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 92: The Sith and the Fairy**

(Spellman Estate)

Courage and Gwen come back with some drinks and cookies and place them on the coffee table.

Everyone there is looking at Hollow and his so called date Musa, the dairy of Music.

All of them just have bewildered looks. Until Gyro speaks "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Musa puts her glass of soda down. "Probably, about 2 weeks."

"Yeah it was two weeks" said Hollow.

They all look at the two of them confused. "What?" asked Hollow.

"Dude! You've been gone for two weeks, the last time we saw you was when we were at beach city!" said Luna.

"Well that's not possible, I've been gone for almost a year" replied Hollow.

Gyro then realizes what was happening. "It might have something to do with the chronological rime lapse between Magix and the other realms."

"So what you're saying is, where ever Hollow was, it was only almost a year. But to us, it's only been two weeks?" said Leon.

"Exactly" said Gyro. "Well, that explains why all of you don't look different" said Hollow.

"So, where were you Hollow? And why are you being …. Nice?" asked Linka. Courage sits on Linka's lap and looks at him in question.

Hollow looks to Gyro.

"Two weeks ago I sent Hollow to the world of Magix, well to earth actually. Magix is a realm of well, magic and they have had a lot of troubling evil magic that seems unstable. I thought maybe a man as chaotic and disturbed as Hollow could fit the bill" said Gyro.

"At first I thought it was a stupid idea, but then I decided to go with it. I was looking for a new path towards destiny" replied Hollow.

"And that's when he met me and my friends, the Winx club fairies. We were on earth to look for the last earth fairy and bring magic back to the people, at least give them a reason to believe in magic again" said Musa.

"It was the only way for them to energize their new Believix fairy powers and stop the wizards of the black circle. We found Roxy, who is the last earth fairy" said Hollow.

"Turns out she wasn't the only earth fairy, there were others who were in hiding, including her mom the queen of the earth fairies" said Musa.

"And it was not easy trying to reason with them to give humanity a chance, they were mean and angry" said Hollow.

"But thankfully all went well and now earth fairies are maintaining protection over earth and her people, heck they're even starting a school for earth fairies there" said Musa.

"Wow! But still how did you meet these fairies called Winx?" asked Martin.

"Smoothie bar" replied Hollow. "I was supposed to be there undercover, but it turns out the first person to feel my negative energies and that someone was this girl" he looks to Musa.

"I went over to confront him and ask who he was and what kind of magic he wields, but he doesn't respond which was rude" said Musa.

"Hey, I was a bad man back then" replied Hollow. Musa boops his nose. "Well, not anymore."

The two of them laugh at their own amusement. Making everyone confused, Hollow is laughing but not the bad guy laugh!

"Umm, can you please continue" said Lincoln.

"Oh right. Well I went to tell them outside after everyone had left and they weren't quite fond of me and thought I was a member of the wizards of the black circle just because I was wearing black" said Hollow.

"But then the wizards came and tried to go after Roxy again and then Hollow helped us fight them. So then we realized he wasn't a bad guy and we kinda believed him" said Musa.

"The next phase was to try and get people to believe in magic again, in the form of doing heroic deeds, which almost made them look like jokes" said Hollow. "But thanks to some assistance form their boyfriends and myself we were able to bring hope to people and empower the true meaning of magical beliefs."

"Hold on a minute! Musa, you have a boyfriend?" asked Leni.

"Had a boyfriend, but that story is for later" said Musa.

"So, after you dealt with the wizards of the black circle, what about the whole Tritanus incident?" asked Gyro.

"That one was not easy either. Water is not quite my element and I was only placed as a backup on high ground" said Hollow. "The Winx had to do all of the fighting underwater by themselves, but the hardest part was getting all of the magical kingdoms to unite and form defenses in their water based locations."

"Our friends Bloom, Stella and Aisha are princesses and their kingdoms were not easy to negotiate and make an alliance" said Musa.

"Wow! The Alliance in Azeroth fairs better" said Gyro.

"But, the pact was sealed and all kingdoms were allied with each other and they were able to hold of Tritanus and his army of sea freaks, well mutants" said Hollow.

"Tritanus is actually the cousin of Aisha, he's the son of King Triton and the youngest male in the family. He was jealous and wanted the throne, so he became a very disturbing monster powered by pollution" said Musa.

"And he was ugly! He looked like a naga and a zerg combined!" said Hollow.

"I don't wanna visualize that image" said Neil.

"Anyway, we beat him and he was exiled, somewhere" said Hollow.

"Now we're facing a new threat, and that is the return of the Trix! Along with an old friend of Bloom's Sirena, she wields this book called the legendarium and we already lost so many good friends to it" said Musa.

"The Trix have full control of Cloud Tower college and have turned it into a flying, invisible and almost unstoppable platform" said Hollow. "And finding out its exact location is not easy."

"We're still trying to find them and put an end to their reign of destruction" said Musa.

"I've already established imperial outposts near important areas of great magic and capital kingdoms. If they want the magic they have to get through my forces first!" said Hollow.

"Well, that was, very informative Cabal. But we still have one thing to ask. How did you two become a thing?" said Neil.

Hollow and Musa looked at each other lovingly. "Well, to be honest, when I first met him. I wasn't so sure about him and thought he was a jerk" said Musa.

"A jerk with the scariest track record!" said Hollow in victory.

"That part you're not wrong" said Gyro.

"Well, if I remember correctly, after we saved the last earth fairy we were just doing whatever we can to stop the wizards and some of us didn't want Hollow on our team, but he was a very powerful ally and we needed him" said Musa.

"Then I saw him at a music shop looking at instruments" said Musa.

"I was looking for something to ease whatever temper I had in my head, I looked up in the internet and it said that music could sooth the mind" said Hollow.

"So I went in and helped him find what was good for him and he found it" said Musa.

"In the form of two instruments, an electric guitar and an accordion" said Hollow.

"I'm sorry, an Accordion?" asked Sergei.

"What? I like the sound" said Hollow.

"So, I helped him practice with his guitar and it turns out he was really good at it. He really shredded on the axe and expressed every emotion he was feeling and there was a lot of emotion in every rip cord" said Musa.

"I mostly did solos of star wars theme songs" said Hollow. "It felt good and sounded great!"

"Of course, that's the one theme you'd always play" said Gyro.

"So, what happened next?" asked Sunset.

"Well, I guess we kinda bonded. I was the harmony and he was the chaos" said Musa. "My boyfriend Riven wasn't so sure about Hollow, but they also bonded when they fought enemies together."

"Riven was like me, a man with issues he still has to go through and has some problems involving his ambitions and dreams" said Hollow.

"We all became really close friends, it took a long while for him to gain the trust from the others" said Musa.

"And that was not easy. Stella is such a shopaholic!" said Hollow. "I swear I am not using my powers just to help her carry her truckloads of shopping bags!"

"That's Stella for ya, always interested in the latest trends" said Musa.

"I don't know if I wanna meet her" said Leni nervously.

"So anyway, when we went back to Alfea college, we discovered that Hollow was there as well to see the magical sights of our world" said Musa.

"I wasn't intrigued at first, but I was glad to know that my closest of magical allies was nearby" said Hollow.

"And that's when tensions were starting to build up between me and Riven" said Musa. "All he wanted to do was train, train and train some more! He barely had a chance to listen to me or even talk to me!"

Hollow held Musa's hand to calm her down. Musa smiled as she looked at Hollow.

"At least Hollow was there to keep me company when I needed it" said Musa.

"It was the least I could do to the woman who taught me how to play the guitar and find my inner peace and balance" said Hollow.

"Then there was the time when me and Hollow found an abandoned musical café in the school and with his help along with the girls, we were able to restore it and use music to defend the school from the Trix" said Musa.

"Whoa! Music as a weapon for good! Now you're talking my language girl!" said Luna.

"I knew you would like it" said Musa. "Then a little monster from the Legendarium known as Rumplestiltskin came and stole my voice and put it in a bottle" said Musa.

"Without Musa's voice, the café and the magic of music could not be able to maintain a sturdy defense. But thankfully there were other student there who were willing to offer their musical talent to help" said Hollow. "And me as well. I sorta became a one man band with my Guitar and Accordion."

"I'd like to see that one" said Leon.

"We fought some witches who were using an intangibility spell and sent them flying back to Cloud Tower" said Hollow.

"And then I got my voice back after the girls made a new deal with Rumplestiltskin" said Musa. Then she looked down with some sadness.

The others knew that's when it went south for her.

"I'm gonna guess. That's when Riven wanted to talk to you about something" said Neil.

"Yeah, he felt so guilty for not helping me or not even able to stop the conflict that was happening. He then said that we weren't meant to be and that we should …. Move on" said Musa.

"I came over to see what was going on and that's when Riven told me to look after Musa. He said he knew I had my eye on her and that we were both compatible, even if we were complete opposites. But he was Musa's opposite as well, but not good at keeping her safe" said Hollow.

Musa started to shed a small tear. "And that's when he left, to fix what's going on with him. I never saw Riven again."

The others felt like crying after hearing that.

"The following day, I decided to try and cheer Musa up. And it turned out we were going on a date that we didn't even know. Seriously, how did a normal hang out between two friends become a date?!" said Hollow.

Lincoln and Jordan smiled at this. "Maybe it's because you two were to focused on knowing each other that you didn't know that you were actually sharing how you feel" said Jordan.

"So, how did your magical date go?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, he brought me to a restaurant and we had dinner, we talked laughed and then he brought me to a karaoke joint and we sang some songs. We then went for a nice stroll along the beach and then ….. We …. Kissed" said Musa as she touches her lips.

She then looks to Hollow who was also staring at her. "We then became a thing after that" said Hollow.

"Aww!" the others said.

"After I told the others about us, Stella fainted. You should've seen her face and heard her scream" said Musa.

"I told the specialist and they said they kinda knew. I wish I knew that too, I'm the emperor of the galactic empire, hoe did I not know about what I was feeling?" said Hollow.

"Wow! That was one heck of a story" said Gyro.

"The Guardian sends you to a magical mission, but instead you end up falling in love. That has got to be the most unbelievable thing I have ever heard and all we know about you is your dark and very cruel nature!" said Victor.

Hollow laughs and looks to Victor in annoyance. "You looking for an excuse to lose an arm?!"

Musa puts her arms around Hollows shoulders. "Hollow, let's not get to frisky." She then kisses his check making him smile.

"My new weakness, my emotional love for you" said Hollow. Then the two of them kiss each other.

Everyone just awes at the sight in front of them.

"Well, that was very much unexpected" said Gyro. The two then break the kiss and smile. "I cannot get enough of you and your face" said Hollow.

"I know how to put you down without harming you" replied Musa.

They then look to the others. "Now for the real reason I'm here, I wanna talk to you Spellman" said Hollow.

The Spellman family looked at him confused and all said "Me?"

Hollow realizes what he just said. "Maybe I should be specific, the leader of the pack."

Nile and Lincoln look at each other. "Me?" they both say.

"The older one" said Hollow. "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" said Neil.

The two of them head to the back yard to talk alone.

Meanwhile Musa was left with the others. "So, you wanna go and check out the instruments in my room?" asked Luna.

"Sure, Hollow did tell me about you being a big music lover" said Musa.

The two of them head upstairs to check out the musical gear Luna has. Sunset also heads upstairs since she shares the room with Luna and also has a guitar.

"Well, I should be heading back now" said Martin. "Same here, got a lot of Tesla tanks to check on for any mishaps or malfunctions" said Victor.

"By the way, where was Penny and Pyrrha in all of this?" asked Leni.

"The two girls are back in the world of Remnant, they said they wanted to help out Goodwitch in cleaning out some of the Grimm near beacon" replied Gyro. "I should probably go and see how their doing."

Gyro then turns into a raven and flies off to the great gate.

Meanwhile in the backyard. "So, what do you want Cabal?" asked Neil.

Hollow sighs. "I know that you and I don't see eye to eye. But I want to make amends for this weird small hate we have against each other."

Neil is shocked by this. "Wow! Where did this come from?"

"Ever since the incident in beach city when I almost killed everyone out of my won anger, this is what I mean, I don't wanna become the enemy that you and your family see, I wanna be your friend" said Hollow. "And I know it's not gonna be easy, I mean I have to gain the trust from-"

"Sure" replied Neil.

"I'm sorry what now?" said Hollow.

"I said alright, let's be friends. That fairy of music was able to change you for the better and I appreciate that. Like Lincoln would say, give some people a second chance" said Neil.

Hollow smiles and shakes his hand. "Thanks man, maybe if neither of us along with your brothers, don't have anything else to do, we can all hang out."

"That sounds like a plan, we can join in on Sunset's game stream tomorrow" said Neil. "Cool" replied Hollow.

Courage secretly overhears this and smiles. "Maybe I can ask him if my parents are alive, but not right now. I'll be patient." He then heads back inside.

To be continued …..

**Well that explains where Hollow was and what he was doing. Hollow has found love and has made amends with Neil, even though they haven't even fought before. Still it feels good to make friends with someone who is evil. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	93. Ch93 Game Stream 40

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 93: Game stream 4.0**

The screen turns on.

Sunset: Hey guys, welcome back to Shimmer cove. I'm here with my little bro Lincoln, my dad and for the first time ever! Lord Hollow Cabal!

Lincoln: this is gonna be weird having you as one of us in game.

Hollow: Not my best moment, but I'm game.

Neil: Alright guys! Let's do this thing!

Sunset: Okay, we are playing Gang Beast Online, which means there are no allegiance and we have to beat the living crud out of each other in order to win.

Neil: I forget, are there random levels to fight on?

Lincoln: Yeah dad, there are.

Hollow: I read that the one with the most balloon points wins, which comes down to three.

The screen is now the Gang Beast Online main menu and four characters are now available.

Sunset being the red chicken man. Lincoln is the blue cat suit guy with a cape. Neil is the green lizard dude and Hollow is the purple winged bear.

Hollow: I look really weird.

Lincoln: Come on! Let's do this!

Neil: (Laughs) Oh yeah! You're all gonna get wasted!

The game scene changes to a location where there are vent platforms and giant fan blades at the bottom.

Sunset: Oooh! The vents!

Lincoln: this kinda looks scary.

The game starts and they start brawling, but at the same time the fan blades at the bottom spin making them fly like there's no gravity.

Sunset: whoa! Whoa! Hang on guys! (Laughs)

Lincoln: This is so cool! (Laughs)

Neil: What are you doing Hollow? (Laughs)

Hollow: (His character is just floating and is trying to do a superman pose) what does it look like I'm doing? I'm flying.

Neil: (Laughs) are you trying to be Superman right now?

The fan blades slow down and turn off and they all land back on the platform, but Hollow lands hard on one of the bridge platforms and it collapses, which means he falls out of the game.

Hollow: Oh my god!

Sunset: Whoa!

Lincoln: What the heck?

Neil: (Jumps off) I'll save you! Oh no I died.

They all laugh at his action.

Sunset: (She grabs Lincoln) Bro go save them. (Laughs)

Lincoln: (Struggling) No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Put me down!

But Sunset slips and they both fall down and it ends in a draw.

Hollow: Dude! Really?! (Laughs)

Neil: Well, that ended stupidly.

Lincoln: Dang sis! Making an effort to win! (Laughs)

Sunset: Well, I guess we all died.

The next scene was now on a billboard. They all start brawling and knocking the other off.

Lincoln: You know they said that there's a wrestling ring area in the game.

Hollow: Yeah I heard that too.

Neil: You think we should fight till we get there?

Sunset: That's gonna be a long way to go dude.

Sunset's character holds onto Lincoln's while he clings to Hollow by the edge, but his character slips and they all fall off the billboard giving Neil the win.

Lincoln: (Laughs) Well, that was helpful.

Hollow: What the fuck just happened?

Sunset: Oh, I was just holding on to Lincoln and he was holding on to Hollow and Hollow was like "Hey, why don't we all just die." (Laughs)

The others also laugh.

Neil: Cool I win.

The next scene is now on top of some crates being lifted by cranes.

Neil: Oh sure, this place doesn't seem dangerous at all. (Laughs)

Lincoln accidently backs up and knocks Susnet off and they both fall.

Sunset: Whoa! What the heck bro? (Laughs)

Lincoln: (Laughs) Sorry, my bad. I guess I pressed the wrong keys.

Then Neil and Hollows characters start fighting but they fight to close to one of the wires holding the crate and it breaks making it tilt.

Neil: Oh god! Be careful!

Hollow: this is bad, we're gonna fall.

Sunset: Just hold on and don't do anything stupid.

Neil tries to jump tot eh other crate but he misses and falls.

Neil: Oh god no! (Laughs)

Hollow: Yes! I won this one! (Laughs)

Lincoln: Dad, what the heck was that?

Neil: I thought I could make the jump but I failed.

Hollow: Yeah you failed and I won. (Laughs)

Sunset: Well, that gives Hollow a balloon for his win. But dad has one too.

The next scene changes, they're characters are now at the railings at the top of a power plant silo.

Lincoln: Whoa! Look at this place!

Hollow: I swear if there's radiation on this place we are not making it to the finals.

Neil: The finals is only whoever has more balloons.

Sunset: (Spots the stairs that go down) let's see what happens if we go down there.

The others also see it.

Lincoln: Well, this is for science.

Hollow: Yeah Science! (Laughs)

Neil: Now we're doing the whole experimenting game now?

They all make their way to the stairs and travel downwards.

Neil: We're walking the plank land.

Lincoln: Walkity-walkity.

Hollow: this seems like a bad idea guys.

Then the stairs start to shake and collapse on each other.

Sunset: (falls off and tries to hold onto something) oh my god! What the heck?!

Lincoln and Neil cling to each other as they hold onto a loose pipe.

Hollow is clinging to the side railing as it collapses

Neil: Lincoln hold on! (Hollow accidently collides with them and they all fall down) Oh good god!

Lincoln: What the heck was that? What happened?

Hollow: did you guys see how that all went down?! (Laughs)

Sunset: Oh god! That was like an action movie or something! (Laughs)

The next scene changes to a light house where they all start brawling.

Sunset: Okay, no more fooling around! Let's bring it on!

Hollow: Get over here! (Laughs)

Neil: Are you trying to be scorpion form Mortal Kombat?

Lincoln: (Picks up Neil from behind and tosses him off the light house) Woo! Sorry dad.

Neil: Are you kidding me?! (Laughs)

Sunset knocks out Hollows character and picks him up but he regains consciousness and struggles.

Sunset: Stop struggling and let me toss you!

Neil: (Runs to them and knocks out Sunset) yes! Got you!

But Hollows character attacks Neil.

Neil: Oh god! I knew it! I knew you would turn on me! (Laughs)

Hollow: every person for themselves!

Sunset gets back up and joins in the fight. But they all slip and fall, but they notice that Sunset was holding onto the side of the railing.

Sunset: Yes! I get a balloon for the win! (Laughs)

Neil: There is no peace for anyone here. (Laughs)

Hollow: its gang beast, we have no peace.

The next scene is now on top of the roof of a building.

Sunset: Alright! Everyone find a rival and fight in two different areas!

Neil: What if I don't wanna? (Laughs)

Hollow: Let's see if we can bring those giant letters on the sign down.

Lincoln sucker punches Sunset's character and they fight on one side of the roof leaving Neil and Hollow to just wander around the place.

Sunset: Come on! Go down bro! Go down!

Lincoln: (Punches Sunset to knock out) Never! (Picks her up and tosses her off the building)

Sunset: well there goes me. (Laughs)

Lincoln then goes to Neil who is just walking around.

Sunset: Dad! Get him for me! Five hundred bucks!

Neil: Sure.

Niel walks to Lincoln and tries to attack, but Lincoln grabs him and picks him up.

Lincoln: Got you!

Neil: Counter attack!

They all laugh at what Neil just said.

Hollow: Counter attack? (Laughs)

Sunset: dad you're getting manhandled. (Laughs)

Lincoln tosses Neil but he grabs onto the side of the building. Hollow and Lincoln just look at him.

Niel: Hey guys! Hollow save me!

Lincoln attacks Hollow.

Hollow: Hang on, let me deal with this fucker!

But Neil accidently lets go and falls.

Neil: And I'm dead!

Sunset: (Laughs) Counter attack! (Laughs)

Hollow then picks up Lincoln and tosses him off the building.

Hollow: Eagle bear for the win baby! Woooo!

Lincoln: Dang it! You overpowered me. (Laughs)

Neil: I don't know why I said counter attack like that. (Laughs)

Hollow: that wasn't even close to being a counter attack. (Laughs)

The next scene is now in a facility where there is a liquid pool near them and turning gears near the diagonal walls and at t the bottom of the vented pathways.

Neil and Hollow just bump into each other.

Neil: Hello.

Hollow: Hello.

Then Susnet and Lincoln walk towards them and bump into them.

Sunset: Hello.

Lincoln: Hey guys!

They all laugh.

Sunset accidently grabs Hollows wing.

Sunset: Nice wing bear man.

Hollow: Hey get off of me!

It turns to a grab and struggle fight.

Hollow: get off me!

Sunset: Get off of me!

Lincoln: Get off him!

But they pile up and are close to the edge.

Neil: We're trying to have a conversation (realizes they are about to hit the liquid pool) Oh my god!

They all panic and struggle to get back to the platforms, but Lincoln already gets sunk in the liquid.

Lincoln: oh no! Dang it I died. (Laughs)

Hollow: what the hell? That was close.

Then Neil and Hollow go after Sunset.

Sunset: No! No! No! Get away from me!

Neil: Get the chicken!

Sunset: Leave me alone! (Laughs)

Neil: Chicke-chicke-chicken!

Hollow: Give me your chicken bitch!

Susnet jumps and makes the two of them collide with each other.

She then struggles with multiple punches to each of them.

Niel: stay still so we can throw you in the soda water!

Sunset: No! Get off of me!

Sunset punches Neil and he goes unconscious and slips into the rotating gears and gets crushed.

Neil: Oh no! Noooooo! Dang it!

Leaving only Hollow and Sunset to fight.

Hollow: I got the Chicken!

Sunset: Why aren't you down yet?! (Laughs)

Hollow: Because I (KO's Sunset) Drink (Picks her up) Red bull! (Throws her into the pool)

Which means he won!

Sunset: Noooooooooo! Come on!

Hollow: Yes! Yes! I deserve this!

Neil and Lincoln laugh and clap at the same time.

Neil: I'm proud of you buddy!

Lincoln: avenged!

Sunset: My epic comeback!

They all laugh.

Sunset: Foiled by a purple winged bear! (Laughs)

Neil: Now Sponsored by Red Bull. (Laughs)

Hollow: That. Was. Epic!

Sunset: Well, I guess that covers it from here, maybe next time we play this I'll get the win.

Neil: You wish. (Laughs)

Sunset: (Laughs) well, thanks for watching folks and join me next time here on Shimmer Cove, bye now.

Hollow: I can't believe I won! (Laughs)

To be continued …..

**Well that covers another game stream, this chapter was based on Lordminion777 playing the exact game with Gar, Patrick and JP. Please leave a review.**


	94. Ch94 Fairies in Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 94: Fairies in Royal Woods**

(Spellman Estate)

Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky, Luna and Sam wait by the gate for their incoming guests.

"So, these fairies are coming here" said Sam.

"Why exactly?" asked Dana.

"Well, Musa said that they want to see the world where Hollow made friends with, plus they were curious about another earth and see how different it is from Gardenia" replied Leni.

"That makes sense. I just hope they don't literally make things weird" said Lori.

"Because there's just too much weird here in our town" said Becky.

"Musa's pretty rad guys and Hollow is showing friendly signs. I just hope the other fairies aren't too much" said Luna.

The portal opens and they see Hollow and Musa (who is wearing the outfit she wore in gardenia) come out. "Hey guys!" said Musa.

The others waved back at her. "Oh wow! You're outfit is literally amazing!" said Lori.

"Really cute!" said Becky. "Love it!" said Dana.

"Thanks, though this is what I wore where I was from" said Musa.

"So, the others are coming?" asked Luna to Hollow.

Hollow sighs. "Unfortunately, yes."

Then five other figures come through. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Aisha.

"Wow! This place sure has a lot of sunlight" said Stella.

Flora smells the air. "Nature here seems like it's striving to survive."

Tecna looks to the large house and scans it with her phone.

"What in the heavens?!" said Harv.

"This house has its own self-sustaining energy source, multiple electronics, long ranged internet signal, advanced tech and an AI" said Tecna. "I guess this world seems more advanced than gardenia."

"This place looks like a good place for a warm up" said Aisha.

"Guys, guys! Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. We're in another world, so let's try and behave" said Bloom.

They all notice Musa, Hollow and the other teens looking at them.

"I knew they were gonna get off the book" said Hollow.

"Girls, these are the Royal Defenders. Well some of the Royal Defenders and guys, these are my friends, the Winx Club fairies" said Musa.

They all greeted with each other.

"So, you're Leni. Hollow told me about you making fashion and working at a clothes department" said Stella.

"Well, yeah. It's my job and I love what I do" said Leni.

"Awesome! We can both be like fashion sisters. I have my own line of clothing that everyone adores!" said Stella.

Leni fakes smile at her words. 'This chick is crazy!' Leni says in her mind.

"We heard that you girls have powers" said Tecna.

"Ice" said Luna and Dana.

"Lava" said Lori.

"Plant" said Leni.

"Fire" said Becky.

"Electricity" said Sam.

Hollow looks to her in shock. "I'm sorry what?"

"Oh yea, you weren't here to find out the news. Sam got electric powers after she was struck by lightning" said Leni.

Hollow looks at all of them who nod. "When did this happen?!"

"Before we went to the world of Transformers" said Luna.

"Damn. I gotta keep up with the news around here" said Hollow.

"Aww, don't sweat it dude!" said Sam as she makes her hands spark.

"So, is that your house?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, it is. Me and my sibs live there" said Luna.

"Lincoln, Linka and Timmy are out with their friends, Sunset is playing a new video game, mom is tending to Lily and Dad said something about an important thing in his office" said Leni.

"That explains why he sent me a text that says "Keep an eye on your fairy friends and make sure they don't screw up our world. We're counting on you Hollow, your our only hope" Laughing Emoji" said Hollow.

"He likes to make fun of my Star Wars legacy" said Hollow.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to watch over them too" said Musa.

"And us" replied the Royal Defenders.

Bloom sighs. "See girls, we have to behave. This is their world and we have to respect it."

The Winx nodded and understood.

"So, let's head to the mall girls" said Lori. They all agreed.

"Glad I brought my car" said Hollow. The portal glows and coming out is a black Lamborghini with some red stripes on the side that glow in the dark.

"Whoa dudes! Nice ride!" said Luna.

"Thanks, she wasn't cheap though" said Hollow.

Musa gets in with Hollow. While the others either go into Veronica, the Ford Edsel or the purple Chevrolet impala Lowrider.

"By the way, when do I get to meet your friend Spinel?" asked Musa. "I don't know, I can ask if she's not busy" replied Hollow.

(Royal Woods Mall)

They all park their vehicles and head into the mall. Stella immediately gets excited and wants to check out everything.

"Easy there Stella. We don't want you going all out on a shopping spree" said Bloom.

"I'm sorry, it's just there's so many amazing outfits I have to try!" said Stella.

"Can you not do that a lot? There are other people who wanna shop for clothes too you know" said Leni.

Tecna looks to Leni and gets confused. "I swear, you sound just like Roxy."

"Really? You mean the earth fairy? Where is she by the way?" asked Leni.

"She had to go back home and see if her parents were doing fine" said Flora.

"Alright listen up. Technically I'm paying for all of the purchases, but I am not wasting my powers in carrying your stuff" said Hollow.

"We have our cash with us, so you don't have to worry dude" said Luna. The others also agreed.

"Good. Now each fairy has to bring one of our hero friends with them so they can keep an eye on them" said Hollow.

Musa then pulls out a list.

"Stella will be with Leni. Luna and Sam are with Tecna. Lori will be with Bloom and Flora and Dana and Becky are with Aisha. Is that clear?" said Musa.

"Awesome! Come on Leni! You have to show me where you work!" said Stella as she drags Leni.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this" said Leni.

"Is there some place where I can find any plant related items?" asked Flora.

"I think there is, but it's on the second floor" said Lori. "Though I'm not much of a fan going there."

"Lead the way Lori" said Bloom.

"We know you'll be looking for electronics or something, we know the way" said Luna.

"Cool. I also would like to know about this FutureTech" said Tecna.

"That is a no go. Martin heard about how you get fascinated and try to scan things. We can't let you go there unless Martin says so" said Sam.

"There's a sports department here as well, let's go check it out" said Dana.

"Nice, I wonder what kind of work out gear they have" said Aisha.

They all scatter around the mall. "Well, it looks like it's you and me" said Hollow.

"Dang right. So you wanna go and check out some Musics?" said Musa.

"Sure" replied Hollow.

(An hour later)

They all meet at the food court. Though Hollow and Musa were the only ones there, waiting for them.

"Where the heck are they? They should've been here by now" said Musa.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Hollow.

Then they spot Lori looking upset and her hair looked soaked. Behind her was a very sad Flora and a very concerned Bloom.

Hollow and Musa did not like how it was going. "What happened?" asked Hollow.

Lori sits down with her arms crossed and her powers dry off the water. "Ask them!"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" said Flora.

"Well, when we went inside, Lori went on to her phone and I went off to look at some flowers. But then Flora was curious about the little sprouts and helped them grow so they can look nice. But it went too off and the vines knocked multiple watering cans and it hit Lori" said Bloom.

"You're lucky my phone is now water proof and fire proof!" said Lori.

"I'm really sorry Lori. I swear it was not supposed to happen" said Flora.

"The plant life here have been enhanced for growth purposes. You must've stumbled upon some newly engineered plants from FutureTech and I'm pretty sure magic doesn't abide to them" said Hollow.

"Well they were called vegetation sprouts" said Flora.

"Yup, FutureTech" said Musa.

"the purpose of such plants is to act as pollinating species in case the garden or field lacks the pollen they need, so once those plants grow they will ensure the survival of the produce" said Hollow. "Martin told me."

"Well, they certainly were interested in every plant in the store" said Bloom.

They then spot a janitor walk by with a weed whacker.

"And I'm gonna assume the plants overgrew themselves" said Musa.

Next they see Dana and Becky with Aisha. Carrying a few bags with them.

"The sports place seemed pretty much like all the sportswear I've seen. They were mostly packed with merchandise from WWE" said Aisha.

"The wrestling company. It does make sense since it is the biggest sports extravaganza of all time" said Hollow.

"Was Lynn there?" asked Lori.

"No, we didn't see her. But the cashier said she was there two hours ago, she was with Margo and Polly" said Dana.

"We mostly got sneakers and exercising gear" said Becky.

"And it's gonna be pretty helpful for warm ups if we're gonna fight the Trix" said Aisha.

Next they see Luna and Sam walking towards them looking grumpy and they sit down. Sam tries to calm down her electric sparks.

Tecna follows suite, looking confused. "What?"

"Tecna, what did you do?" asked Musa.

"I was just trying to fix up one of the malfunctioning electronics there and it goes haywire" said Tecna.

"Dude! The tech there gets fixed by the employees! You don't have to fix it yourself!" said Luna.

"And because of that, now we're banned from the place! So much for getting my IPod fixed!" said Sam.

"Well, if you ask me. The tech there was pretty low" said Tecna.

Feeling angered, ice starts to form around Luna's chair and Sam's hair starts to go static.

"Tecna please. We don't want this mall to turn into a wasteland" said Hollow.

Tecna notices Luna and Sam and realizes what she's done. "Sorry, maybe I can reason with them to lift the ban."

"I think you've already caused too much damage brah!" said Luna.

"So, what did happen?" asked Dana.

"After Miss I-wanna-see-and-fix here uses her tech to fix a damaged phone. It creates a chain reaction of electricity and vaporizes every other electronic in the store and gave me a bad case of static!" said Sam. "And now we're banned from the place!"

"At least we can have our musical gadgets fixed at the music shop. Speaking of which, how was it Musa?" asked Luna.

"Pretty cool. Tons of songs I never heard of and legendary singers and icons" said Musa.

"Told you this earth was legendary in music" said Hollow.

"Glad you enjoyed it dude" said Sam.

"And now we're missing one more person" said Becky.

They then spot Stella walking towards them angrily with Leni following behind.

Stella sits and Leni sits on the other side looking upset as well.

"Umm, mind telling us what happened" said Bloom.

Stella doesn't respond. "You know what okay! I'll tell you!" yelled Leni.

"We went to Reiningers the place I work. Stella goes around and starts going through every clothing in the area, we meet Fiona and Miguel and Mrs. Carmichael. They were shocked at how fast Stella goes through every clothing in the store. Then she grabs a scarf that was the last one, she didn't even notice the little girl who was going to get it and she just left her crying and purchased it!" said Leni.

"Hey, there are others in the back. You work there so I think you should know" said Stella.

"I know there are, but what you did was just mean" said Leni.

"Stella! I told you not to overdo it" said Bloom.

"Well I'm sorry, but there were so many things there that were so fashionable!" said Stella.

"So, where are the clothes you got?" asked Hollow.

"Well, after the whole thing she just did. Me and the others didn't quite like what happened. Heck she even had a tug of war with scoots for the last mini-skirt! She snagged the last swimsuit from Teri and didn't even know she made Carol trip and drop the perfume she was gonna buy!" said Leni.

Lori gets up and looks to Stella in anger "What?!"

"It was a sale. Technically people there are always on the hunt for things!" said Stella.

"You didn't even read the sign! We made a new policy for everyone to be less violent and more respectful with each other purchases!" said Leni. "We had no choice but to ban you and confiscate all of your purchases!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" said Stella.

Leni starts growing poisonous vines on her arms. "The sign was outside of the store next to the sale sign! What is wrong with you?!"

"Okay Leni, let's just calm down" said Hollow. But before anything else was said they all hear someone screaming.

"Sounds like trouble dudes!" said Luna.

The teens transform and head to the scene. But Leni looks at Stella. "We are not done!" then she heads off.

The Winx and Hollow look to Stella. "Umm, sorry" said Stella nervously.

"Sorry is not gonna cut it!" said Hollow. They all went to see what was happening as well.

The pawn shop was getting robbed by ten armed gunmen. But the Royal Defenders beat the living crap out of them with the people cheering on.

Dana and Luna freeze two men and punch them in the gut and kick them where it hurts.

Becky engulfs a man in harmless fire, making him scream in fear,

Lori grabs to guys and toss them into the fountain. Then she picks them up and slams them onto the pavement and put small fire sparks on their butts making them run around screaming.

Sam electrocutes two men and makes them pass out. One of them was close to dying so she revived him with her hands and then punched him till he was unconscious.

Finally Leni grabbed three of the crooks with her vines and toss them into the air, they get swallowed by her plant pet and come out of the other end. They just lay there in fear at what the insides of a plant looks like.

Leni then picks them up and slaps them in the face, leaving some nasty poison ivy on them. Then she wraps them in vines and plants them into the dirt and waters them.

The Winx were shocked at how they handled it. Musa was okay with this since Hollow told her about them.

The cops arrive and take the men away. Everyone in the mall thank them and the manager of the electronic store also thanks them and lifts the ban for Luna and Sam.

"What did they just do?" asked Aisha.

"They were being heroes. Royal Woods Heroes" replied Hollow.

They then return to the food court to eat lunch. Though many of them stay quiet.

After the mall they all head to the park to enjoy some sun, in which Flora enjoys and Lori stays away from her.

Sam and Luna are both under a tree and tune their guitars.

Aisha does some stretches and Dana and Becky join in.

Leni sits by the pond and skips some stones looking upset.

Hollow and the others sit by the picnic benches.

"Well, this has been swell. Hey maybe next time you guys can cause more damage to the rest of the town" said Hollow in anger.

Musa does her best to calm him down. "Look, what happened today wasn't your fault Hollow."

"Sure seems like it. Because I'm supposed to keep an eye on all of you, the last thing I want is to lose my trust from Neil and the others" said Hollow.

"We're really sorry Hollow. I guess being in another world is harder than it looks" said Bloom.

Then they spot Lori, Luna, Sam, Leni, Dana and Becky run elsewhere.

"Where are they going?" asked Tecna.

Hollow knew where they were headed. So they also follow.

And what they see was unbelievable.

Lincoln's and Absol facing Lana and Toxicroak. Watching from the sidelines is Linka, Timmy, Jordan, Lucy, Luan and Lisa and some of the other Pokémon and now Dana, Becky, Luna and Leni are back and join in with the Eevee's, Loudred and Roselia.

"What are they?" asked Flora.

"Pokémon! Animal looking creatures with powerful abilities" said Hollow.

"So these are the Pokémon you were talking about. They seem pretty cool" said Musa.

They continues to watch them fight and finally Absol gets the win.

The next fight was between Leni and Becky. After that it was Luna and Dana.

The Winx watch with astonishment at how incredible the Pokémon were.

After the final battle between Jordan and Luan. They all take a break and get introduced by the Winx.

"So, how was the mall guys?" asked Lincoln.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Dana and Becky didn't respond they just looked away.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and the others knew something was wrong.

"I'm going to say it did not go accordingly as you thought" said Lisa.

"That you're right on Lisa" said Hollow.

"So, what did happen?" asked Linka.

Hollow and Musa explained to them what Stella, Tecna and Flora did. Which to Lincoln sounded wrong, for Jordan she was enraged, but she had to remain calm.

"Well, I guess now I hate fairies. The tall and reckless type" said Timmy. "Agreed" said Poof.

"That must've been one heck of a mauling. Hahaha! Get it! But seriously, that was so wrong" said Luan.

"You girls just couldn't control yourselves" said Linka.

"Wow! You guys just know how to make us angry" said Jordan.

Lincoln stays silent and goes to cheer up Leni and Luna.

Lisa looks towards Tecna. "And you're supposed to be the smart one, ha! I have been forgiven and have a role in FutureTech's combat and tactics division."

"This isn't going so well" said Hollow.

"Maybe we should go, I think we've over stayed our welcome here" said Bloom.

"That sounds like a plan" said Lori. "I'm heading back home."

"We're coming too Lori" said Lana. Lucy and Lisa also go with her.

"Dana and I are going to be patrolling Royal Woods for a bit" said Becky.

"I'll join you girls" said Leni.

Dana and Becky look to Aisha. "You're pretty cool Aisha, I hope we can hang out or work out someday" said Dana.

Aisha chuckles. "Thanks, I had fun hanging out with you girls too."

Dana, Becky and Leni hero up and patrol the town.

They all head back to Spellman Estate and get ready to leave.

When they arrive the Winx say their goodbyes, except for Musa.

"Musa? Aren't you coming?" asked Flora.

"I'm gonna hang here for a while girls. I'll see you guys later" said Musa.

Bloom smiles. "Okay then. We'll see you back at Alfea."

The Winx go through the portal and it disappears.

Musa turns around to face the others. "Guys, I'm really sorry for what some of my friends did today."

"It's cool dude. You had nothing to do with it" said Luna.

"Yeah, they just didn't know how to fully control themselves" said Lincoln.

"The ones we can trust are you, Bloom and Aisha" said Sam.

"Told you they would like you and some of your friends" said Hollow.

Musa smiles, she was glad to make some friends and that they accept some of her friends. This could be the start of a new friendship or alliance.

Later Lincoln and Linka head to the backyard. Timmy heads to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Hollow goes to see what Neil is doing and Musa joins Luna and Sam.

"So, you got you gift for your brothers birthday all figured out?" asked Musa.

"I do. I'm gonna sing a song I came up with for my little bro" said Luna.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Lunes" said Sam.

"I know. I want this song to be special, to symbolize the bond we have and all the things we went through, together" replied Luna.

"By the way, where is Sunset? I thought she was in here" asked Musa.

"Huh, maybe she went out to get her gift for Lincoln. She said it was a rare find" replied Luna.

"Well, I'll be attending your little brother's birthday" said Sam.

"He's turning twelve right?" asked Musa.

"He sure is. It feels like it was yesterday when Linc and I became the close sibs we are today" said Luna.

Meanwhile Hollow is talking to Neil.

"So, his birthday is not a surprise party?" asked Hollow.

"Lincoln told me he just wants a normal birthday in the backyard. No surprise party at all, but I will surprise him with the birthday cake I got him" replied Neil.

"Well ain't that sweet. You can bet that I'll be there as well" said Hollow.

"Thanks man, I hope he likes the gift I have for him" said Neil as he looks at the small box.

"I have no clue what that is, but I do know he's gonna love it" said Hollow.

"Thanks man, so how did it go with the Winx? Because I sense a lot of tension in ya" said Neil.

Hollow laughs nervously. "It's a long story."

To be continued …..

**Seems like the Winx are not quite the fairies they were expecting, at least they can trust some of them and it looks like Lincoln's big day is coming. Leave a review.**


	95. Ch95 Birthday Linc's

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 95: The Birthday Linc's**

(October 15, Royal Woods. Morning)

All of the Louds board Vanzilla and get ready to head to Spellman Estate. Jordan and her parents board into their car and make their way to the road. Clyde and his dad's pack their gifts into the car and also make their drive. Same goes with Stella, Liam, Zach, Rusty and Tabby.

The great gate starts glowing and other worldly people come out looking excited.

FutureTech has already deployed multiple aerial defenses just in case.

And a cake delivery truck arrives to the place.

At the back of the house, Neil and his brothers do one final check on decorations.

"This is it man" said Leon. "The so-called twins of the Spellman's are growing up" said Sergei.

"Yeah, even though I only knew them for a few months or so. It feels like we've known each other longer" replied Neil.

"Sir" called Harv. "Some part guests are here and so is the cake delivery truck from Carlos Bakery."

"Excellent. You guys check on everything, I'll go and see the cake" said Neil.

"Cool man" replied Leon and Sergei.

When Neil makes his way into the house, he passes by Courage who finished baking some chocolate cookies and cupcakes.

"That looks good Courage, feel free to ask for some help from the others" said Neil.

Courage nods and brings the food outside.

Neil passes by Sunset who comes down the stairs with her gift for the twins. "Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie" replied Neil as he passes by her.

Neil makes his way outside and sees the delivery truck and its crew.

"Buddy Valastro!" how you doin'?!" Neil greeted.

"Hey man, it's good to be making another cake for one of your kids" replied Buddy.

Neil takes a peek at the cake. "This looks good. Nice work guys."

"Well, we have the best sculpture who went all out for this" replied Buddy.

"Okay then. Just get this cake to the back, Leon and Sergei will direct you guys to where to put it" said Neil.

"Will do chief" replied Buddy. He and his crew start moving the large box covered cake around the house and into the backyard.

Neil heads to the great gate and sees the guardian standing there redirecting energy floes for everyone to come through.

"Thanks for helping out guardian" said Neil.

"Heh, it's the least I could do. Besides this is the big day for Lincoln and Linka" replied Gyro.

"So, is the other surprise for Lincoln ready?" asked Neil.

"As ready as he'll ever be" replied Gyro. "I made sure he won't get side tracked on his way here."

"Perfect! I want this surprise for Linka to be flawless as possible" replied Neil.

"There's no such thing as perfect my friend" said Gyro.

Then they spot an imperial transport coming down from the sky. It lands near the great gate and opens to reveal Hollow and Musa.

"Looks like you guys made it, a little too early" said Neil.

Hollow checks his watch. "Huh, I guess I need a new watch."

"Well, we're here now and that's a good thing" said Musa.

They then see the large box behind the back of Hollow. "So, where do we put the gift we have for both your kids?"

"At the back, Leon and Sergei will tell you where. Did you two pitch this together?" asked Neil.

"Well, we had a hard choice on what to get both of them" said Hollow.

"Eventually we finally settled to one gift they could do together" said Musa.

"Looks pretty big" said Neil. "Trust me, they are going to love this" said Hollow.

Hollow and Musa then walk towards the house.

Then some more figures come out of the gate. In the form of vehicles "Looks like we got ourselves some Cybertronian company!" said Neil.

The vehicles transform and reveal TLK Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Drift and Crosshairs.

"What? The others couldn't come?" asked Gyro.

"The others wanted us to represent for Lincoln and Linka's birthday" replied Bumblebee.

"And we all pitched in for one special gift for them" said Crosshairs.

"Make that two gifts" replied Drift.

"Well, it's good to see you guys. Party's in the back yard" said Niel. The Autobots make their way there.

Suddenly a large space craft enters the earth's atmosphere. "Lord Dominator" said Gyro.

"I guess Dominator, Wander and Sylvie weren't gonna miss this" said Neil.

A Dom-bot transport comes down and reveals the trio. "Hey there Neil!" said Wander with cheer.

"We all pitched in with one big gift for your kids" said Sylvie.

"I know they're gonna love it" said Dominator.

"Now, now. This isn't a competition to see whose gift is better" said Wander. "Everyone has to be treated equally."

"Fine" said Sylvia and Dominator. "But we still have the best one" whispered Sylvie. "Darn right we do" replied Dominator.

They also make their way to the backyard.

Then the portal opens again to reveal Sector V of the KND. "Looks like the kids next door made it, well some of you" said Gyro.

"Yes, well Lincoln has been a great help with us since the battle against the evil adults" said Numbuh 1.

"And I wouldn't wanna miss it either" said Numbuh 362.

"You guys do know this is a double birthday right?" said Gyro. "I'm sorry what?" said Numbuh 2.

"Lincoln has a twin sister. Well actually his gender bent version who is now his sister, Linka" said Neil.

They all look dumbfounded by this news. "Well then it's a good thing we brought more than just these presents" said Numbuh 5.

"Parties at the back and don't touch the cake!" said Neil. "Also, I'm shocked you didn't bring all the agents here."

"If I brought the others, then this whole party would be turned into chaos" replied Numbuh 362.

They all make their way to the backyard as well.

The great gate opens again and coming out was Steven, Connie, Lion, Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, Blue, Yellow, White and Spinel.

"What the what?" said Neil. "All of you came? Even the Diamonds?!" said Gyro.

"Well of course, your son has taught so many of us to give each other a second chance" said White Diamond. "Depending on how less violent they can be" said Yellow Diamond.

"We would also like to see how your people in this earth celebrate this time of great creation to your offspring" said Blue Diamond. This made Gyro and Neil feel less comfortable hearing those words.

"Also because he's a friend" said Connie. "We also pitched in altogether for a gift for both Lincoln and Linka" said Steven.

"And they will appreciate what we have in store for them" said Peridot.

"Peridot, it's not a competition" said Pearl.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" said Neil nervously. "So, where's the food?" asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst, please don't eat all of the food. It's for all the guests" said Neil.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything rash" said Garnet.

"Thanks Garnet" replied Neil. Then he sees Spinel. "Hollow's at the back with his lover Musa."

"Thanks, it's been a while since I last saw him and I wanna make friends with his love interest" replied Spinel.

Then some vehicles arrive, all belonging to Lincoln and Linka's friends. "Looks like the normal squad made it" said Neil.

The Louds exit Vanzilla with their presents and Neil went over to greet them. Both parties were a bit nervous.

"This is gonna be the first time Lincoln has a birthday with another family, let's hope no tensions will rise between all of us" said Neil.

"Let's hope so too. Lincoln does forgive some of us for the whole reason why he's here and we're all family" said Rita.

"Well, the parties in the back and there is food. But don't even think about eating it all or the cake. That one is a surprise" said Neil.

"I'll make sure the twins are under control" said Lucy.

"Thanks little miss spooky" said Neil.

Suddenly green energy emanates from the sky and Naxxramas appears. "And it looks like the ArchLich is here" said Neil.

"It's been a while since I last spoke with him" said Lucy.

An undead barge comes down and Kel'Thuzad gets off. "Greetings Spellman."

"Hey there K.T, been a while" said Neil.

"Sorry I couldn't be there when all of you were dealing with otherworldly conflicts, but aiding situations in the Arctic and Antarctic is not easy, we salvaged a lot of lost relics and ships which tell a lot of history" replied K.T.

"Well, it sure is good to see you again" said Neil. He then sees the glowing orb shaped box. "I'm afraid to ask what that is."

"Consider it my gift to your two children" replied Kel'Thuzad.

"Okay, head around back with the louds and place your presents there" said Neil.

"It's good to see you oh great ArchLich" said Lucy. "And it is wonderful to see you again Lucy Loud" replied Kel'Thuzad.

Then Jordan comes out to greet Neil. "Hey Neil, so where are the birthday twins?"

"There in their room getting ready" replied Neil.

"Well, I have to gifts for both of them, I hope they like them" said Jordan. "I'm sure they will. Head round back" replied Neil.

Suddenly a large aircraft arrives. A Brotherhood of Nod Leviathan carrier. "And Kane is here" said Neil.

The Great gate keeps opening and a lot of people show up for the birthday. Danny Phantom, SuperNoobs, Johnny Test, Pyrrha, Terran Dominion, Protoss, Zerg, Equestria Girls, Ben 10 Omniverse, Thor, Doctor Strange, Randy Cunningham, Jimmy Neutron, Chloe Carmichael, Cosmo and Wanda and two cloaked figures they seem child sized.

"This is gonna be one hell of a birthday party" Neil says in shock. He the heads back inside passing by Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Stella, Tabby, Penelope, Mollie, Kat, Sadie, Joy and Cookie. "Hey guys" said Neil.

The other kids just look shocked at the other friends Lincoln and Linka have met. "Wow! That's a lot of people" said Stella.

"Man, Lincoln and Linka can sure make a lot of friends" said Zach. "Let's hope our gifts are gonna be good" said Liam.

"Come on mates, it's in the heart that matters and I'm sure Lincoln and Linka are going to love our gifts" said Tabby.

Clyde looks to the large present he was going to give them and felt unsure.

Gyro walks towards the two hooded figures. "You two ready for this?"

The two figures nodded. "Alright, also happy late birthday kid" Gyro says to one of them. They then follow Gyro to the backyard.

Then a truck arrives and the Santiagos and Casagrandes come out.

"So, where do we bring the food sir?" asked Bobby. Gyro is shocked by this. "Umm, the backyard?"

Inside the Spellman Estate. Gwen comes down with Lily and heads to the backyard. Sunset, Luna and Sam prepare all of the sound equipment. Peter, Leni, Dana and Becky help Courage bring all of the food made to the backyard and Harv sets all security measures in case of an incoming attack.

Neil heads upstairs to see if the Linc twins are ready. He knocks the door. "Hey, are there two snow-white haired kids in there?"

The door opens and he sees Lincoln and Linka all dressed and ready. "Hey dad!" they both hug him.

"Happy Birthday you two! Oh my god you two look like twins already!" said Neil with a smile.

Lincoln and Linka's attire almost looks the same.

Lincoln: Orange long sleeve shirt, Red sleeveless hoodie jacket, Blue kakis, white sneakers with blue and red laces and red bracelets with black fingerless gloves and they bare the logo of Raynor's Raiders.

Linka: Orange long sleeve blouse, Red Sleeveless hoodie jacket, Blue shorts and skirt, white heeled shoes with red and blue bows and red bracelets with black fingerless gloves and they bare the logo of the Terran Dominion.

"We sure do" replied both Linc Twins. "Are you two planning on saying things together today?" asked Neil.

"Maybe" they both reply sheepishly.

"Well, we should head to the backyard now. You guys got a lot of guests waiting" said Neil.

"Well we have been making a lot of allies across the realms, so it's no surprise that we have a lot of company" said Lincoln.

"Oh, I wouldn't say a lot, more like way too many" said Neil.

They all head downstairs and towards the back door. "Oh come on dad. How many can they all be?" said Linka.

When they open the door to the backyard they are shocked at the number of part guests who all see them and greet "Happy Birthday!" even Dimartino and Hugh came, which some of the guests are a bit distracted by them.

Lincoln and Linka are dumbfounded by all of this. "Oh, that many" said Linka.

"And they're all here for you guys" said Neil.

On the Turn tables. "Alright my party peeps! Let's get this birthday party started!" yelled Luna.

"Hit it dude!" said Sam to their newest DJ member. DJ Pon-3 nods and drops the beat.

Lincoln and Linka go around and mingle with many of the party goers, this was a lot for them, but it felt nice.

Neil and Gwen watch as their two Linc twins are having the time of their lives. "You really did whatever you could huh dear?" said Gwen.

"I wanted them to be happy, they both went through so much in their lives and Lincoln was the one who started this path. If it wasn't for him when I came to the hospital. We all wouldn't be here now" replied Neil.

Gwen knew he was right. The faithful day when the bad luck turned things around.

Everyone danced, talked and ate some food. Which was a lot, but Courage wasn't the only one who cooked, Sam's dad Peter was also an amazing chef.

Brownies, Cookies, Cupcakes, Sandwiches, Hotdogs, Bacon Cheese burgers, Fries, Soda's, Pizza, Barbeque, Fried Chicken, Spaghetti, Calzones, Cannoli's, Pancit Canton, Funnel cakes, Cotton Candy, Turkey Legs, Pies, Corn dogs, Macaroni and Cheese, Pork dumplings, Macaroons and also adding the food the Casagrandes brought.

Lynn Sr was shocked at the food table it seemed more like a buffet zone.

The songs keep coming for the next twenty minutes, until the lights go out and a spotlight is shown on stage and reveals the guardian.

"Greetings my fellow Party goers. It is a pleasure to have all of you here attending the birthday of our amazing Linc twins" said Gyro. They all clap towards Lincoln and Linka.

"Now I stand here to be the first one to introduce my gift to them, in the form of two amazing people who have done unbelievable magic's, some the likes have never seen before" said Gyro.

"I present to you from another world! The great Lincoln and the amazing Jordan!" said Gyro he then disappears and is replaced by a black lone top hat.

Everyone looks to the hat and it starts to move. Then a hand pops out and starts searching its surroundings. The hand goes back inside and then it spills to the ground and pours out some water.

The water then starts to emit smoke and appearing from the mist was Lincoln and Jordan wearing magicians outfit and opera style masks.

Lincoln and the others were shocked. "Well I'll be! Magic Linc!" said Lincoln and Linka. "Wow! I look good in that" said Jordan.

Lincoln tosses his hat into the air as it falls back down it starts to expand. Lincoln the helps Jordan leap into the air and she disappears inside the falling hat. Lincoln grabs the hat and then taps it two times with his wand, then he pulls out a blanket and places it on the ground, he lights it up with a match and it burns instantly. As the fire dissipates Jordan appears.

The party goers clap at the performance. "Wow dudes! This Linc's got some magic touch" said Luna.

Then Jordan pulls out a knife from her hat. She throws it away and Lincoln catches it with his hat. The two of them keep pulling out knives and throwing them at each other and using their hats to catch them. Then they use their handkerchiefs to catch the knives and turn them into butterflies.

"Mind blown!" said Stella as they all clap.

Lincoln and Jordan then switch hats and capes. Lincoln puts his hand into the hat and Jordan does the same, they then pull on each other's hands from within the hats. They pull on each other so hard they vanish into confetti. The confetti then starts to pile up and the two young magicians come out of the pile.

Clyde passes out and Penelope tries to revive him along with Clyde's dads.

Lincoln brings out a briefcase and then places ten eggs inside. Jordan helps him pick it up and they both start shaking them. When the open the case they reveal chicks, they close it again and shake it again and it reveals chickens, they close it again and tap it three times with their wands. When they open the case again it shows pictures of chickens.

Everyone claps at the amazing trick, though Liam faints from what just happened.

"Thank you for all of your applauses my friends and now for our final act!" said Magic Lincoln.

"Let's hope we can pull this one off again" said Jordan. "We will" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan pull out a long plank from the brief case. They then pull on it and it becomes a door frame.

They place the door frame so that everyone can only see the side of it. Lincoln and Jordan hop right through and they come out as Gender bents, they go through again and they become Ace Savvy and Lady Ace, once more they transform into they're five year old selves and one last time they become their adult selves and still wearing they're magicians outfits. The two of them take a bow and go through the door and appear as their young selves again only this time they're riding a horse.

The entire crowd claps at the amazing trick they just did.

"Thank you, Thank you!" said Lincoln and Jordan. "And now we must take our leave, but first Linc twins!"

Lincoln and Linka smile. "Happy birthday!" the two young magicians disappear in a cloud of orange and yellow smoke leaving nothing behind but Neil and the large box.

"And now this is for you two!" said Neil. Buddy and his bakery crew stand with him. "Alright now! Drum roll please!" said Buddy.

DJ Pon-3 pushes a button and it makes a drum roll sound. They then pull on the box on the count of three and it reveals a large cake.

It was the shape of a large rocky platform and on top of it were models of Lincoln as Freezer Burn and Linka as Azure Shrike battling Hybrid, Venaminions, Decepticonvicts, Evil Adults and Demons.

Everyone is amazed at the sight. "Whoa!" said Lincoln and Linka a s they approach the cake.

"This cake is made up of different flavors!" said Buddy. "We got chocolate, Coffee crumble, Banana, Cannoli cream, vanilla, Strawberry, Raspberry and to top it all off, Ice cream cake mix!"

Everyone cheers for the amazing cake. Lola and Lana faint from hearing it.

Lincoln and Linka proceed to hug Neil. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Neil smiles as he hugs them back. "This was all for you guys."

Then Neil pulls out two small boxes. "And this is for you guys."

Lincoln and Linka take the boxes from him. "You can open them now if you want" said Neil.

Lincoln and Linka decide to open them now. "On the count of three!" said Lincoln.

"! … 2 ….. 3!" said both kids as they open their gifts.

Lincoln sees a yellow stone and a black stone. The black stone was a little bit bigger than the yellow one and the black stone also had a DNA figure within

Linka was shocked to see a Pokéball!

"D-Dad? Is this a P-Pokémon?!" asked Linka.

Neil nodded. ""She's all yours." Linka then looked at Lincoln who gasps at the stones.

"This is a Megavolution stone and this is a key stone!" said Lincoln.

"To be specific, it's an Absolite Megavolution stone" said Neil. Absol goes next to Lincoln and is shocked. "I can megavolve!"

Lincoln looks at Absol and hugs him. "Yes you can buddy!"

Linka took the Pokéball and threw it in the air and coming out was "G-Growlithe?!"

The Growlithe yawns, then it sees Linka and runs to her. Linka picks up the Growlithe and hugs her.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" said Linka. Growlithe barks and licks Linka making her giggle.

Then Linka sees Courage approach her. Linka puts Growlithe down. "It's okay Courage, you're still my dog and little Growlie is like your new friend."

Then she realizes. "Hmm, that's a good name for you, Little Growlie" said Linka.

The Growlithe barks with joy and tackles then licks Courage making him laugh.

Lincoln places the key stone on his belt buckle and Absol puts on the Absolite stone on his collar.

The twins then look to their dad and hug him. "This is the best thing ever dad!"

Neil hugs them back. "Anything for you my twin Lincs."

To everyone else, this was the moment for them to see what they have gotten as gifts.

Lincoln and Linka also knew it was the time as well.

They were then presented the gift from Hollow and Musa. Which was a giant Lego Deathstar, which was going to take along while to build.

"Well, at least we have something to make together" said Linka. "Yeah" replied Lincoln.

Wander, Dominator and Sylvia gave them their present which was an interstellar book. They both open it and it revealed the entire universe from the world where Wander came from.

Everyone is shocked by this. "This is just in case you come by our dimension" said Dominator. "And you two won't get lost!" said Wander.

The KND got them some, KND Class weapons, which weren't that cool but they were pretty handy.

Optimus gave both of them each an Energon cube, which was capable of bringing any vehicle to life. It was already set to Autobot standards. It's kind of like a miniature Allspark.

Rusty got them some white suits, which was less amusing but nice. Liam got them some homemade cowboy hats. Tabby's gift for both of them is an electric guitar that can be split in two for them to use, how she got it was a mystery. Zach got them both large observation telescopes, why? I don't know. Stella got them some sketch books and art materials, since their both artistic.

Clyde was nervous, but he presented his. Vase. With ancient Chinese symbols.

"Umm, thanks" said Lincoln. "It looks nice" said Linka.

"We got it from an auction for a good price" said Harold. "The whole thing is worth ten thousand dollars, but we were able to buy it for a thousand" said Howard.

Clyde looked down with nervousness. 'Well, this wasn't what I expected' he says in his thoughts.

The twins hand Neil the vase. "We don't know what to do with this."

"I'll find someplace to put it" replied Neil.

The Louds got them. Some new running sneakers, a small vulture bike made out of scrapped up car parts, a book on ion engine maintenance, pink and orange diamond shaped earrings and silver bracelet, a menacing painting of Freezer Burn and Azure Shrike on top of Hybrid corpses, CD's with comedy routines from the most iconic comedians, some stylish cellphone casings, the recipe on how to make Mac and Cheese bites and a brand new video game.

"Gee thanks you guys" said Lincoln and Linka.

Jordan came next and gave them the two small boxes.

Linka got a friendship bracelet that had the name of Jordan and Linka and each one was a different color and had some emoji stickers and smelled like Cherry's. "Oh Jordan, how thoughtful! Thank you!" said Linka.

Lincoln got a new high tech wrist watch. But it opens to reveal a picture of himself and Jordan on their first date. "You know how to pull my heart strings!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln kisses and Linka hugs Jordan. "It's the least I can do for my Bf and BFF."

Peridot then cuts in. "Our turn!"

"Peridot that was rude!" said Pearl.

"Let's just see what you guys think of our gift" said Bismuth.

Lincoln and Jordan open the large round present which was a gem tech robanoid. A round robot with four small legs that hover near the main body, it can scan and become a small transport for two.

"Wow! Gem tech!" said Lincoln. "Could be useful in tight situations" said Linka.

"I guess they like it" said Lapis.

K.T presented his large and round gift. The twins open it and are a bit shocked to what it was. They were dragon eggs and they had some black mist around them.

"ArchLich? Are those Nether Dragon eggs?!" asked Gyro.

"Indeed, straight from Outland, the once formerly Draenor" said Kel'Thuzad. "Once they hatch they will be imprint on the first person each one sees, or in this case. Either of you."

While everyone was shocked by this. Lincoln and Linka thought it would be cool to ride dragons.

'I better start making giant dragon pens once they hatch' Neil said to himself.

Leon and Sergei got them two early access tickets and backstage passes for next year's WWE WrestleMania. "Whoa what?!" said both twins.

Lynn Jr is at a loss for words.

"We knew you'd like these, we saw you two watching WWE in your room together" said Leon.

"So we figured you might like these" said Sergei.

The twins hug their uncles, who fist bump each other. Neil is shocked at what they got them or better yet, how did they get their hands on those.

Susnet came to them and gave them some VR helmets, the new kind.

Leni had an assortment of new fashionable clothes for them. If they plan on changing they're looks.

Timmy whispered to them that his gifts should be opened before Halloween, they were Halloween costumes. Lincoln and Linka smiled and made sure not to open them yet. It felt like Christmas to them.

Lily came to them and handed them a birthday card which was written by … Lily?!

The twins looked at Lily who was giggling, then they looked at Gwen.

"Surprise! She can write now, sort of. The only thing she has trouble with is speaking" said Gwen.

Even though some of it was a bit scribbled up, they understood what it said "Happy Birthday Lincoln and Linka, may you be happy twin sibs forever, from Lily."

Everyone awed at the words from the card. Lincoln and Linka went to Lily and hugged her then kissed her cheeks, making her giggle.

Gwen brought with her two Chicken Drago eggs. "Whoa! Just like Luna's!" said Lincoln.

Neil, Leon and Sergei just watch on. "Is she gonna keep giving your kids these eggs?" asked Leon. "IO don't know man" replied Neil.

When they open the boxes, the eggs already start to squirm and crack open to reveal. Two orange chicken Drago eggs with shades and white wings, both were orange but one had pink and the other blue.

The two Chicken Drago's chirp then they fly to the sky. One has a vizier, blue cape, white devil wings and an electric guitar that looks like Freezer Burns blaster.

The other one had a black screen mask, a hoodie, pink cape, white angel wings and an electric guitar that looked like Azure Shrike's Crossbow.

Then the two large bots combine. Two pairs of wings, one angel and one devil. Gold cape. Combined helmet and mask of Freezer Burn and Azure Shrike and a double necked Electric Guitar that shoots out laser lights! Oh, and it's breathing out fire!

Then in a bright flash. It reverts back to plushie mode and falls down to the arms of Lincoln and Linka who just look at the plushies.

They then go to Gwen and hug her tightly whispering. "We love you mom!"

Gwen smiles and hugs them back and kisses their cheeks.

The Diana Spellman arrives. "How are my twin grandkids?"

"Grandma!" they yelled. "Mom? You came?!" said Neil in shock.

The two kids hug their grandmother and she hugs them back. "Sorry for not coming sooner, slight delay in the flight" said Diana.

She then got them some old Egyptian vases with pictures on them, one had the story of Osiris and the other the story of Isis. And they weren't cursed. Clyde is shocked at the artifacts and faints.

Everyone gave them gifts, from amazing, cool and astonishing.

Martin, Victor and Penny got them their own personal Sunburst drones, the instructions would have to be read on the following day.

Pyrrha brought with her some handmade sculpture of the school of Beacon, made from the rubble from the school of Beacon. Since they've never been, this was a small glimpse of what the huntsman school looked like.

The Protoss rewarded them with Photon ammo rounds.

The Zerg gave them Mutalisk glaive pieces as ammo.

But the one that was probably the most shocking was when Admiral Matt and Emperor Valerian came to them.

"When I heard about you two and all of the skillful things you've done I was impressed and then you two impressed me even more when we fought your evil counterparts, the Hybrid and the "V"irus warriors" said Valerian.

"And that's why this is for you two" Matt handed them both a communicator. "Tomorrow, wait outside after you're ready and then tell the captain to come and pick you up."

The twins were confused but accepted it.

Then they all hear a microphone go off. They all turn to the stage to show Luna with her acoustic. "This is for my little sis and my little bro. a little song number from me and a very special guest."

She strums the guitar and sings.

(Luna)

_Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I say,_

_Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you on my head._

_Don't know how I really feel,_

_Cause it's the faith that makes it like that I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there_

_Like somehow you could be the break and I could walk_

_Away from the promises we made_

_And swore we'd never break!!_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_I kept the moments that we were in_

_And I hope in my heart that you would come back to me my friend_

_And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!_

(Loni)

_I felt so empty out there and there were days I had my doubts_

_But I knew I'd find you somewhere_

_Because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day_

_And I swore I'd never break those promises we made_

(Duet)

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_I kept the moments that we were in_

_And I hope in my heart that you would come back to me my friend_

_And now I got you well I thought I lost you!_

(Loni)

_I told myself I wouldn't sleep till I searched the world from sea to sea_

(Luna)

_I made a wish upon a star I turned around and there you were,_

(Duet)

_And now here we are_

_Here we are_

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you too_

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you_

_You!_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_I kept the moments that we were in_

_And I knew in my heart that you would come back to me my friend_

_And now I got you, and I thought I lost you!_

_Well I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you too..._

_So that I got you_

_So that I got you_

_So that I got you_

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you too..._

Loni puts the guitar down and goes to a now crying Linka. "Happy Birthday Linka."

Linka runs to Loni and hugs him. "Oh Loni!" Loni hugs her back.

Lincoln walks to Luna and hugs her. "Thank you Luna! I love you sis!"

Luna smiles and hugs him back. "I love you too bro and happy birthday."

Everyone cheers at the reunion and the performance. Gwen looks at Neil and Gyro.

"You sneaky bastards" said Gwen with a smirk. Even Leon and Sergei are impressed.

"This was Luna's idea, she knew he was the one last family member that Linka could call brother" replied Neil.

This truly was the best birthday moment for the Linc twins and they were hoping for more adventures with their families to come.

To be continued …..

**And Happy Birthday to our Twin Linc's! S lot of guests! Special surprises and soon to come new adventures. But what is the gift from Valerian and Horner? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I was planning on revealing the others gifts to them, but it would take too long and too many. Also the song "I Thought I lost you" was from the movie Bolt and was performed by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta.**


	96. Ch96 A Grand Surprise

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 96: A grand Surprise**

(Spellman Estate)

The morning arises to Royal Woods. Neil is in the kitchen already making breakfast and soon he hears footsteps.

Neil turns around and sees Loni in his sea foam green pajamas. "Looks like you're the first one up."

"Yeah, wait a minute! I didn't know it was early morning" said Loni.

"Actually it's almost six o'clock, but yeah. it does seem like early morning" replied Neil.

Loni then takes a seat and waits for breakfast. "I actually wanna thank you Mr. Spellman, for letting me stay here in your world for one week. This really means a lot" said Loni.

Neil hands him a fresh plate of eggs benedict. "Well, Linka sees you as her brother, sort of. And I heard that your intelligence is improving."

"Yeah, it is. I just can't believe it. Linka's twelve years old now and she already has a brother she can relate to" said Loni.

"Well, Lincoln and Linka both almost think alike and that's whats great about them" said Neil. "I also heard about what happened with your three other brothers, Loki, Luke and Lynn. If they try anything else I will personally burn them alive!"

Loni sighs. "I know they're family, but I think they're already far gone. I just don't know why they would think that escaping and doing something stupid would bring things back to normal! It's not going to work like that!"

Neil sits next to Loni. "I don't really know how to respond to that, but I will tell you this. If Linka thinks you're still family, then I'm okay with that too. Just as long as the other ex-brothers aren't getting involved."

Loni smiles and tries to hug Neil. But he backs up. "Hold it right there happy face! I said I'm okay with it, I didn't mean I said you would be adopted."

Loni then looks away nervously. "Sorry about that, I just can't shake off the kind and sort of ditzy self of mine, that's the one thing I have to try to change."

They hear other footsteps and see Gwen, Leni, Sunset, Luna, Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Courage and their Pokémon.

"Morning fam" said Neil. They also greet Neil back. Linka approaches Loni and hugs him.

"It's so good to see you Loni" said Linka. "It's good to see you too" replied Loni.

Lincoln was okay with him, so is Luna, Sunset and Timmy. Leni on the other hand was not quite amused by him.

She still remembered when she first met him, he was a complete dork.

There wasn't any room for Loni to stay, so they let him stay in the extra room in the basement. It was for their grandma, but she insisted on letting him have it. Diana is currently staying at an apartment building.

They all finish eating and wait outside of the house.

Lincoln and Linka are both outside with their family and holding the communicator. They remembered what Admiral Matt Horner said.

"Tomorrow, wait outside after you're ready and then tell the captain to come and pick you up."

"So, you guys gonna make the call?" asked Leon.

But then they spot Lori, Dana, Becky, Sam and Jordan arrive. They used their powers to get there, okay Jordan hitched a ride on Dana's ice road.

"You didn't think we weren't gonna be here to see what the big surprise is do you?" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, we're glad you're here."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see it" said Sam.

Lincoln and Linka turn on the communicator and hear a voice. "This is Captain Nikolai Sliveg Kozlov. Are you Lincoln and Linka?"

"Umm, yes we are" replied both Lincs.

"Just say the word and we'll be ready" replied Nikolai.

"Okay, come pick us up" said Lincoln and Linka.

The communicator turns off and out of nowhere a Battlecruiser comes out of light speed and sends down a black medivac transport.

"What the what?" said Neil in shock.

"Something tells me we're about to see the surprise gift from the Terran Dominion" said Gwen.

The transport lands and opens. Inside are four marines who salute to them, but actually to Lincoln and Linka.

"Okay, this is weird" said Luna. They all board the transport, including Loni and they head straight to the Battlecruiser, though the Cruiser looked familiar to Lincoln and Linka.

The Medivac enters the hangar and many of the crew members salute them.

"This is getting weirder" said Sam. Then they spot Admiral Horner. "Ah, you guys made it, good. Come on, follow me."

They follow him and they reach the bridge, where they see all of the staff members on the controls and a six foot tall Russian man in his thirties wearing the uniform of a Battlecruiser captain. He has a bear but no mustache.

But what was shocking about the Battlecruiser, is that many of the crew members were not just Terrans. There were Zealots, Stalkers, Immortals, Phasesmith's, Adepts, High Templar, Dark Templar, Sentry's, Probes and Observers. In the hangar they saw Phoenix crafts, Void Rays, Scout drones and Oracle crafts. There are Protoss onboard as well and they were also crew members.

The Captain turns around and sees them. "Greetings Commanders and welcome to the Battlecruiser Aegis, restored to her former glory!"

Lincoln and Linka look at their dad. "Oh, no not him. I meant you two" said Captain Nikolai.

"Wait what?!" said the twins and they're family.

They all look at Admiral Horner. "Surprise. This was the gift from the entire Terran Dominion and from the family of the former captain Ragner."

"So, this Battlecruiser, is ours?!" asked Linka. "That's right" replied Horner then he salutes to them. "Commander's."

"W-What?!" said Neil.

"You're two children have proven themselves through the deadliest of battles, they are pretty much the youngest tacticians we've ever met" said Captain Nikolai. "You two have been promoted, from front line officers, to fleet commanders."

Lincoln and Linka look around the bridge and all of the staff crew salute to them. "Welcome to the United Koprulu fleet, Commanders!"

Lincoln and Linka faint. Which wasn't what they were all expecting.

Growlithe goes to Linka and licks her face, Loni tries to wake her up. Absol and Jordan do the same to Lincoln.

When they finally wake up, Lincoln and Linka look at what their sitting on.

Two chairs in between the pathway where all of the crew on the bridge pass by and head to their stations. In front of them is a table which is the battlefield map, main screen communications and radar detection.

"Glad you guys woke up" said Neil.

Then the rest of the sibling hug them.

"Dudes! This is awesome!" said Luna.

"You guys have your own Battlecruiser!" said Leni.

"And your own fleet!" said Sunset.

"A lot of different crew mates too!" said Timmy.

"This literally is like a base" said Lori.

"A base with everything they need" said Dana.

"Like a planet sized house!" said Becky.

"With an infinite view" said Sam.

"That also means they command the whole vehicle armada here" said Leon.

"Whoa! Talk about an army" said Sergei.

"First you guys turn twelve and now this! I just can't believe it" said Gwen.

"Yay! Swip! Swip! Swip!" said Lily.

"I don't know what is happening, but I guess I should be proud" said Loni.

Lincoln and Linka look around and see all of the crew members going around and checking on the ships systems, then they spot Captain Nikolai on his seat near the controls. He sees the two of them awake, smiles and waves.

They also wave back, then they see Growlithe, Absol and Courage sleeping next to them on cushions.

"I don't know if this is the most greatest gift ever or the most overwhelming gift ever" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, this is a lot to take in" said Linka.

"Well, I'm as shocked as you two are. But I am dang proud of what you two have accomplished and gained!" said Neil.

"And you two aren't even older and yet you guys rule the cosmos now!" said Timmy.

Lincoln and Linka did feel proud that they have a ship they can use to help the other realms, but then they realized something.

"This isn't just a ship for Linka and I" said Lincoln.

"This is a ship for the Royal Defenders!" said Linka.

The two of them then spoke in unison as they get off their seats and look out the window. "We're a team and we watch each other's back, so if this ship belongs to us. Then it belongs to all of us! We are united against all evil odds! For the multiverse! For the realms!"

Everyone stays silent from their speech and then claps. "Nice speech you two, nice speech" said Neil as he claps.

Gwen just has tears of joy to see her two adopted kids already standing up and leading.

"That's my bro and my sis" said Luna with pride.

Loni felt like this was Linka's destiny and even if he can't be part of it, he'll always support her no matter what.

Eventually they went through all of the ships areas and read the reports from each one.

An armory, Repair bay, Research lab, Protoss Robotics assembly area, Protoss Pylons scattered in different areas, Fusion core generator and engine room, An interstellar warp gate for Protoss reinforcements, A Protoss Nexus base, Shield Generators, Multiple guns composed of Missile launchers, Plasma batteries, Photon Cannons, The Food Court, A Solar Core, Ammo depots, Medic ward, The large hangar, A Hangar for the Odin, Troop training area and the most shocking of all rooms, A Chronosphere room.

It says in the reports that Martin McKenzie, the head of FutureTech was able to build another Chronosphere device and donate it to the Battlecruiser Aegis, which means they can realm warp to other dimensions.

The Guardian also built a great gate in one of the giant empty sectors.

Hollow also made a donation of Star Wars Droideka's and Vulture Droids.

The Homeworld Gems let them have a Gem Warp pad, in case they need some help from any Gem kind.

Among the staff is Tyler Bowman and Jennifer Shope, the once former Super Noobs asked to be transferred to the Aegis so they can pledge their services to the two commanders.

Now Lincoln and Linka are both at the bridge looking outside of space and smile.

"Well, this is the start of a new future huh sis?" said Lincoln.

"And who would have thought that we were the ones to escalate it all" said Linka.

The two of them fist bump and high five. "To the Future of our friends and families, and to the people of the Multiverse."

They both look back to the vastness of space. "What do you think the others will think back home?" asked Lincoln.

Meanwhile Luna and Neil were being sent to the Great gate area. There they see Gyro waiting for them.

"Well, looks like you all had fun exploring your new base of operations" said Gyro.

"Okay dude, why are we here?" asked Luna.

Gyro approaches them and his hadn glows and show s projection of the world of the Nexus.

"You Luna Davion Spellman, have been invited to be part of Heroes of the Storm. Official invite by the new Queen of the Nexus, Orphea" said Gyro.

"Wait what?!" said Luna. "She's chosen to be a hero of the Nexus?!" said Neil.

"Indeed, as you both know, the Nexus is a point where heroes and villains of the past fight for glory and dominance and prove that they are strong. But even if they die, they will respawn" said Gyro.

"So, Orphea wants me to be part of it?" asked Luna. "Exactly, I was confused at first. But then she showed me your Hero Spotlight!" said Gyro.

"I'm sorry, Luna has her own Heroes Spotlight? Like her Ability Breakdowns?!" asked Neil.

Gyro smiles and his hand glows and shows them a holographic footage of her spotlight. "Brace yourselves!"

It shows the symbol of the Nexus and the name Luna Frost! Along with the voice narration of Kevin Johnson (Cloaken)

Then they see some pictures and footage of everything Luna has done.

Kevin Johnson: Probably known as the Loudest in the loud family, Luna only had one dream in mind and that is to become a famous Rock star. But Faith wouldn't let that happen. After the events of the 'No Such Luck' Fiasco, Luna's path was forever changed when the family was pledged guilty and split up. She did however have the chance to a new family and to regain the forgiveness from her brother Lincoln.

Then during an experiment gone wrong, Luna acquired the new power of ice, also known as Cryo. She then used her new skills to help save people and become the first hero of the team the Royal Defenders, alongside her other super powered friends and her brother.

Then through multiple battle and adventures, she acquired the power of a Legion forged crown, which she called Lucius. Now she wields both powers of ice and darkness.

(They then see a game version of Luna Frost who then changes to Demon Luna and next to her was her benefits and weaknesses)

Luna is a multi-class hero, who can switch between a support or an assassin.

Benefits: Mobility, Self-Sustain, healing, CC, Lockdown.

Weakness: CC, Stuns, Critical Damage.

(Then it shows Luna in the nexus and how her abilities work)

Kevin Johnson: Luna's trait is **Demonic Energy**. As Luna takes damage or deals damage, she gains a third purple bar that regenerates as she attacks. Once the bar is full, she will call upon Lucius and enter Demon form, where her abilities as well as her heroics change. In frost form she acts as a tactical support. In demon form she becomes a vicious assassin. As she fights in Demon form, her Demonic energy bar slowly decreases if it hits zero then she will revert back to Luna Frost.

We'll start with her ice powers.

Her first ability is **Winter Tactics**: Luna switches from dual ice swords in melee to shooting icicles in range. This is a toggled ability and will cost no mana.

Luna's second ability is **Slippery Path**: Luna shoots in a line in front of her a road of ice onto the ground. Allies who step onto the ice road have increased movement speed. Enemies who step onto the ice road will have no control of their movement, but will slip and slide.

If Luna steps onto the Ice road she dashes forward to the other side, slowing enemies she passes through.

Her third ability is **Cold Fever**: If cast on an ally, they will create an ice aura that heals others. If an enemy is hit, they will emit an aura that will slow and decrease healing. This ability also has a passive effect, if Luna casts an ability she will leave a small area of ice which lasts for 160 seconds.

Her first heroic is **Snow fade**: Luna channels snow energy around her, f there are allies with her. They will all disintegrate into snow and teleport to any of Luna's Ice areas, even her ice road. Once she activates this ability, she can see all ice areas she left around all over the map and select which one to teleport too.

Her Second Heroic is **Avalanche**: Luna slams her ice hammer to the ground, creating an avalanche of snow in a wide area damaging and slowing enemies. The snow lingers and slows enemies as well as shred they're armor.

Now let's focus on her demonic form next.

In her demonic form her first ability is **Hellish Assault**: Luna can toggle between Demon glaives for Melee of Shadow harpoons for Ranged, note that as she attacks her attack speed increases, but drops if she's out of combat.

Her second demonic ability is** Shadowy phase**: Luna dashes forward and becomes stealth. If she collides with an enemy hero during the dash, she will stun and silence the enemy.

Luna's third demonic ability is** Sundering scream**: Luna screams at a target direction, causing enemy heroes to be silenced and slowed, she also gains movement speed and attack damage towards any silenced heroes.

Her first heroic ability in demon form is **Struggling grasp**: Luna hovers above the ground, gaining movement speed. If enemies are near her, they will be knocked into the air and take damage in this form she is immune to enemy collision but she will take basic damage.

Luna's final Heroic ability in demon form is **Spiteful anger**: Luna targets an enemy across the map with the lowest health, she then cries in anger and teleports to her target and shreds their armor, if she kills the enemy hero the heroic is immediately refreshed.

(They then see Luna ice skating in Frost form and then doing the Michael Jackson Thriller in Demon form)

Luna is your basic support who can manage enemies and take them down with the help of a strong assassin or warrior, but do be careful. She has to time her abilities right, even when she's ready to go full demon.

Once he enters demon form, Luna has to unleash all of her abilities if she wishes to do a lot of damage, before she reverts back to ice powers.

Luna does have some talents that can help slow down the decreasing of her demonic energy.

**Death is cool**: If she kills an enemy hero in demon form, her demon energy is restored instantly.

**Cooling veins**: will make her demonic energy bar increase in amount allowing her to store more demon power as she attacks.

Luna also has abilities that could help stage the prefect cold chill or a scary demonic ambush.

**Frozen walk**: the first enemy that crosses the ice road is rooted for a short time.

**Below Zero**: if the enemy is inflicted with cold fever, she can trigger this ability to detonate the fever and cause it to spread to enemy heroes and minions.

**Phantom Eyes**: If Luna hits an enemy with her scream a shadow of Luna will follow them, revealing the enemies location.

**Legions claws**: If Luna enters stealth she can target an enemy hero and summon a demon claw to lock them down, but that would mean she's now out of stealth.

Luna also has some support abilities to keep herself sustained or increase her power.

**Codename Freezer Burn**: Luna is engulfed in flames and ice and increases her mana regen.

**Codename Ivy**: Luna is engulfed in vines and she gains healing.

**Codename Daydream**: Allows Luna's basic attacks to root the first enemy with red energy coils.

**Codename Pink**: Allows Luna to silence her foes when she first attacks each enemy.

At level twenty Luna unlocks an ability she can use for both forms.

**Deep Memories**: Once activated all of her cool downs are decreased and she gains a buff that will allow her to become immune to slows and stuns.

Then we see Luna with her three skins. Rock and Roll normal clothing Luna, Cowgirl Luna and Night Club Luna.

And now we're back to the others.

Luna and Neil look back to the guardian.

"Well, that was interesting" said Neil. "Dude, it felt like a game" said Luna.

"Well, the nexus is a place where you're limited to abilities that were either chosen or modified" said Gyro. "So, what do you think?"

"It was pretty cool dude. But I'm gonna have to think about it. I still have a lot of other things in mind" said Luna.

"OF course, take your time. It's okay to deny it Orphea will understand. Still you have to admit that was one cool hero spotlight" said Gyro.

"Well, it was. But I still have to think about it. Thanks for showing me this dude" said Luna.

Neil and Luna then leave the room and head out back to the bridge. "Should we tell the others?" asked Neil.

"Maybe next time pops" replied Luna.

To be continued ….

**The grand gift has been presented, Lincoln and Linka are now commanders, the Royal Defenders have their own mobile base and Luna just saw her own hero Spotlight, also some of her Hero talents are codenames from her siblings. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	97. Ch97 Beings of Evil

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 97: Beings of Evil**

(Spellman Estate)

Just a normal day in Royal Woods. All kids are done with school for the day and are relaxing at home.

Lincoln and Luna are both practicing their ice powers on some wooden dummies, Sunset is strumming her guitar to Lily, Leni and Linka are braiding each other's hair, Timmy and Loni are playing badminton with Poof keeping score, Gwen is reading a book on the porch with some tea and the Pokémon are having fun with their new Growlithe friend.

Neil, Leon and Sergei are tossing axes onto archery targets on the far side of the yard.

"So, Luna has been invited to be part of the Nexus" said Leon as he throws an axe and hits the bulls eye.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's still thinking about it" replied Neil who tosses his axe onto the target.

"Well this is a very prestigious honor. Okay maybe getting a Battlecruiser base is much more honorable but still, the nexus is a place for great heroes and villains" said Sergei.

Neil tosses another axe. "This is Luna's choice, so I will respect for when she finally comes to a conclusion."

"Did she tell the others yet?" asked Leon. "No, not yet. But you guys are the next ones to know" replied Neil.

Sergei tosses his axe but it misses and hits the edge of the target causing it jump upwards in the air.

The four Spellman brothers just watch as it flies back to them.

Leon and Neil step to the side, but the axe hits Neil in the head, handle first "Ow."

"Well, that was anticlimactic" replied Sergei. They both walk to Neil and help him up.

Then Neil realizes something. "Why are we doing this?"

But before they can respond, they all hear an alert coming from Lincoln and Linka's communicator.

"Looks like there's trouble in the Koprulu sector" said Lincoln.

"Hybrid have made landing on New Shakuras, the Dark Templar need help" said Linka.

"Then let's rock and roll dudes!" said Luna.

"We should like, get the others. I'm pretty sure Lori, Dana, Becky and Sam would wanna come and assist" said Leni.

"I'll give them a call" said Sunset.

"Loni and I will stay here" said Timmy. "Be careful out there Linka!" said Loni.

"I will Loni" replied Linka as she heads inside with the others.

Sunset hands Lily over to Gwen and follows the others.

Before Neil, Leon and Sergei even step into the house. They are stopped by Gyro who teleports in front of them. "Hey there guys."

"Hey Gyro, we're just headed to the front line" said Neil. Gyro chuckles. "Not today."

This confused them. "What are you talking about?" asked Leon.

"Today, I have a special mission for you three. It has something to do with an old country of Neil's" said Gyro.

Neil understands what he means. "Good god! What the hell is going on in the Philippines this time?"

"Come with me and we'll discuss it on the way and don't worry, your kids will be informed of where you guys went" said Gyro.

The three Spellman's look at each other and decide to follow the Guardian.

They soon arrive at FutureTech and see the large Hercules transport. "Looks like Martin was given a little something extra from the Terran Dominion" said Leon.

"This was the best thing Martin could get besides Medivac Dropships, all of the equipment for the job is in that transport. Now let's go" said Gyro.

They all board the Hercules and it takes off for the Philippines.

(FutureTech airport, Capiz, Philippines)

The Hercules makes it's landing and the four men come out. Gyro talks to one of the soldiers in charge of the area while Neil, Leon and Sergei read the report.

"In a nearby village there have been sightings of a humanoid like creature that has been terrorizing the locals, many of them fear it could be either a ghost, witch or worse. A man went to hunt the creature down but never returned. These strange occurrences led the townsfolk to hide their livestock and children when night falls, some believe this could be the work of an Aswang."

"A few brave explorers came to the village to prove that it could just be a wild person hiding in the area and might be lost in sanity and became a cannibal. the explorers never came back after three days."

The three Spellman's were not amused by this report. "Well, that was less comforting" said Sergei.

They then board an Armadillo vehicle and head off into the forest.

"So, they have many theories on what it could be?" asked Leon.

"Yes, but my point of view. It could be either a witch or an Engkanto" said Gyro. "But if it's something else, then that's where you guys come in, you three have had many experiences here facing creatures."

"Dude! We've faced ghosts! Not beings of myth!" said Neil.

"Well, they still count as paranormal" replied Gyro.

"Why aren't you handling the situation?" asked Sergei.

"I have little knowledge on this countries ancient heritage and traditions, so I thought maybe the three guys who have been here for some time might now" replied Gyro.

"This is gonna end bad, I just know it" said Leon.

Pretty soon the Armadillo makes it to the village, the people there are not surprised by the large vehicle. There are some soldiers there as well who have been guarding the village.

"Well, this is the place" said Gyro. "Why don't you go speak to the locals and see what you can find."

Neil sighs and walks to the townsfolk, Leon and Sergei follow and Gyro heads to the sergeant and asks him some questions.

But what they don't know, something is watching them from the shadows. Something evil with eyes yellow.

The four of them meet back to the Armadillo. "Well, many of the locals say the creature comes out only at night and has been known to terrorize them by breaking through their windows" said Neil.

"A couple says that they have a baby which is coming in three months and they have been heavily protected" said Leon.

"A group of kids came to me and said that they've seen the creature come out somewhere around five at noon" said Sergei.

"The sergeant said that many of his troops have encountered the creature and attempted to shoot it. One of his men was slashed on his arm, but it wasn't too deep. The creature escaped, they wanted to track it but from how they kept missing, it was way too fast" said Gyro.

"Alright then, let's wait here till night fall and get hunting" said Neil.

This could get intense, so we have to be careful" said Sergei. "I still have a bad feeling about this" said Leon.

"All of the things we need are packed in the Armadillo" said Gyro.

They enter the Armadillo and see the large chests. Inside are bottles of Holy water, Garlic, Salt, Shotguns, Hunting Rifles, Night vision goggles, Body armor, Knives, machetes, Sting ray tail whips, an MG42, a Flame thrower, smoke grenades, crossbows and potions.

"Now this is an arsenal!" said Sergei. "I call dibs on the MG42!" said Leon.

Neil picks up the potions. "So what are these things?"

Gyro grabs one. "These little trinkets were brewed by a local Shaman and Witchdoctor in Mindanao, they said that this stuff could hurt any creature of the land."

"Alright, we have the firepower. So what's the plan brother?" asked Sergei.

(Nighttime)

Many of the soldiers have been scattered across the village and are on high alert. What they don't know something has already entered the village and is prowling.

It avoids running into any of the peacekeepers, then it hears a baby crying and rushes to the house, it looks inside and sees the baby in its crib.

The creature slowly opens the window lock using its extended finger nail and enters.

It looks at the sleeping child and picks it up, as it opens its mouth the child looks at him and turns out to be a doll and it starts speaking. "Surprise Mother Fucker!"

Then it spits out garlic juice at its face merged with some holy water. The creature howls in pain and staggers across the room and throws the doll onto the ground.

The doll is remote controlled and gets up and walks towards the creature while spitting out garlic juice and speaking. "Come play with me bitch!"

Then the door is barged open with Leon carrying the MG42. The creature looks at him with stunned eyes. Leon looks at it with a menacing smirk. "Daddy's home!" and he opens fire.

The creature scatters across the room and makes it's get away through he window. Outside the creature is encountered by lots of gun fire from the soldiers.

The creature runs to the roof tops to avoid them as they start strafing. Leon comes out with the doll strapped to his shirt like a baby. "Let's go and kill us a freak!"

All of the soldiers just couldn't take him seriously with the doll on him.

The creature leaps back to the forest, but only to get hit in the face by a flying frying pan. It lands onto the found and sees Sergei carrying a flame thrower. "I like it fried!" and he torches the creature but it escapes into the forest.

"Guys, we got it on the run!" said Sergei. They all make their way into the woods, leaving the village to be defended by the troops.

In the forest Neil, Leon, Sergei and Gyro walk slowly with weapons ready.

"Okay boys, let's take it easy. We don't know what we're up against in these woods" said Leon.

Neil is packing four shotguns, Sergei still has the flamethrower, Leon has the MG42 and the garlic spitting doll and Gyro has his spells ready and some potions.

They then turn to the bushes and spot a deer running away. They then shoot the bushes, but what comes out is now a dead wild pig.

"Well, I guess that beats the pork" said Leon. They all groan at his stupid pun.

Then they all hear some running sounds, they look to their right and spot the creature looking at them and then it runs off, so they go after it.

"We got this things running! Woohoo!" yelled Neil.

"I feel so alive!" said Sergei.

But then they all hear a baby cry. They all look at some bushes and spot a baby wearing a cloth as a crib.

"What is an infant doing in the woods?" asked Gyro. But before anything could be said Neil shoots the baby in the chest and it dies.

Leon and Sergei looked okay with it. But Gyro just looks horrified. "What the fuck?! That was horrible! Why did you do that?!"

Neil looks back to the baby and so does Gyro and he is shocked at what he sees. The baby was no longer there, but instead it was a small demonic like creature all covered in blood. "What just happened?" asked Gyro.

"Tiyanak" said Neil. "From the day they were aborted or dies from birth, they return to the world of the living to kill and feed. So, yeah it's a little monster."

They then continue to search for their prey.

Sergei spots some smoke from a large old tree. "Looks like there's a Kapre nearby, I can smell his tobacco cigar from here."

Leon spots something disturbing. "Guys, look."

They all spot the lower half of a woman. The legs and skirt were still there, standing. "We shouldn't let the thing come back to its lower half" said Neil.

Leon grabs some salt and puts it on the severed lower half. "Through this the Manananggal won't be able to merge with its lower half and it will die from the sun" said Leon.

"This is very disturbing" said Gyro.

As they continue their search they see a dog like, goat creature prowling the woods, luckily it doesn't see them.

"Sigbin, little monster that can be tamed and turn the hearts of the living into jewels" said Neil. "Let's keep going."

"This is messed up" said Gyro.

"We should watch our step, if we step onto a large mound of dirt we might disturb the Duwende, then we're in trouble" said Sergei.

Then all of a sudden they realize someone was missing. "Umm, guys. Where's Leon?" asked Gyro.

Leon is now lost in the woods. "Well, this is horseshit!"

Then he hears a horse neighing. "Of course, I've been made a fool by the Tikbalang" said Leon. A creature with the head of a horse, human body and arms and horse legs.

Leon removes his shirt and wears it inside out. Then the creature comes out and looks for him.

Leon sneaks up behind it and jumps on its back. The Tikbalang panics and tries to shake him off.

Leon holds on tightly while cheering. "Woohoo! This is way better than a rodeo!"

Neil, Sergei and Gyro look around for the creature and Leon, but then they hear something. They all turn around and spot Leon riding a Tikbalang and charging at them. "Oh shit!" they all yell and jump out of the way.

They all get up and start chasing. "Was that Leon?!" said Neil. "Was that a Tikbalang?" said Sergei. "What the bloody hell is happening?!" said Gyro.

Because of the Tikbalang's speed it gets more distance.

The Tikbalang gets attacked by another creature and Leon is sent flying towards a tree. "Ow!"

Leon gets up and sees the Tikbalang has been slain. Leon gets his MG42 and watches the area. But it was too late and the creature ambushes him.

Neil, Sergei and Gyro continue running until they hear rustling in the bushes ahead. They get their weapons ready.

Then a creatures head appears. "Holy shit it's here!" said Gyro.

But then they see its hair is being held by a hand. Coming out of the bushes was Leon, Battered, Bruised, some bite and claw marks and bleeding.

Leon pants heavily with one hand on a machete and one hand holding up the head. "Turns out …. This thing …. Is an Aswang ….. And it sure can fight" then he passes out.

They pick up Leon and bring him back to the village. With the creatures head, Gyro heads to the scene and gathers the MG42 and the rest of the Aswang corpse.

When they arrive and show them the corpse, the people cheer with joy. The monster that has terrorized them was no more.

Soon they sent a scouting party in the woods and soon they find an old wooden house and inside are some skeletons and remains from other people including the lost explorers.

The village later identified the Aswang as one of their own who was reported dead, for fifteen years.

(The next day)

"Well as it turns out our Aswang friend was a residence who was supposed to be dead, he must've got attacked and transformed" said Gyro.

Leon comes out of the Armadillo all patched up. "Well from the reports of his house, he must've been turned during his sleep."

"It does say that if an Aswang drools in your ear you will become one of them" said Neil.

"Probably the grossest way to becoming a monster, I'll take a vampire bat over that any day" said Sergei.

"Well, our work here is done. We should head back home now" said Neil.

They received a lot of rewards from the townsfolk, mostly Leon. From pigs, chickens, eggs, fish, bananas, papayas, different vegetables and even a traditional Philippines kriss sword.

They all board out of the Armadillo and head back inside of the Hercules. "I think I'm giving the pig and the chicken to Liam" said Leon.

"We can keep everything else, I've always wanted to try Papaya in soup" said Sergei.

"Alright! Let's load up and take off!" said Neil.

"I can make this mystery a solved one, I'll have to inform Martin about this as well" said Gyro.

"I wonder how the kids are doing, I hope they did well on their assault against the Hybrid" said Neil.

Leon looks back to the forest and can see multiple eyes from the shadows looking at him. "Yeah, let's hope they did well."

Leon smirks as he looks to the forest and his eyes glow yellow and he his eye lids blink sideways, then he boards the Hercules transport, back to Royal Woods Michigan, USA.

To be continued …

**The Ancient beliefs of the Philippines have struck the Spellman's and it seems Leon is hiding something, will he be good or evil? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I decided to make this chapter after watching some videos about the mythological monsters from my home country, our monsters are just as terrifying as a horror movie. If you want to know more, just look up on Google about Philippine monsters.**

**Maligayang Oktubre sa mga Bata ng Gabi! Matulog ng maayos ang aking mga mambabasa.**

(Translate)

**Happy October to the children of the night! Sleep well my readers.**


	98. Ch98 Astonishing Quest

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 98: Astonishing Quest**

(Royal Woods, in front of the mayor's town hall)

Everyone (almost) are gathered there for one thing and one thing only. The Royal Woods Astonishing Quest.

Mayor Davis opens the doors to the town hall and looks around, she sees a lot of contestants who signed up, including some new faces.

She gets on stage and makes the announcement. "Hello everyone and welcome to this year's Royal Woods Astonishing Quest!"

Everyone cheers with excitement. Mayor Davis pushes a button on her keyboard making an epic sound. "Got this from my kids for Christmas." She then presses another key making a star shooting sound. "I like that one!"

"Now before I get this race to a start, I would like to thank FutureTech for sponsoring this year's astonishing quest and to all of the interdimensional contestants here as well!"

And she is not wrong! Let's take a look at the roster!

Lincoln and Jordan

Linka and Loni

Leon and Sergei

Sunset and Twilight

Leni and Lori

Dana and Becky

Zach and Rusty

Stella and Tabby

Lana and Lola

Lisa and Darcy

Luna and Sam

Pyrrha and Penny

Steven and Connie

Johnny and Mary

Tyler and Jennifer

Timmy and Chloe

Coach Pokawski and Nurse Patty

Lynn Sr and Rita

Albert and Myrtle

Mr. Grouse and Dr. Feinstein

Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) and Rachel McKenzie (Numbuh 363)

Rainbow Dash and Applejack

Pinkie Pie and Trixie?

"That is one heck of a roster" said Neil from the sidelines along with Gwen, Lily, all their Pokémon, Courage, Peter and Victor, oh and a lot of other people from across the realms.

"Should we place bets?" asked Peter. "Maybe" replied Victor.

"Come on you guys, this is just a fun sport" said Gwen. Lily giggles and waves around a foam finger that says Spellman's rule!

Lincoln and the rest of the fam notice Pop-pop with someone.

"Hey there Pop-pop. Who's this?" asked Leni.

"Oh hi, my name is Myrtle. Me and your Pop-pop met at a bingo game yesterday" replied Myrtle.

"Me and her are going steady, we both have a lot in common" replied Pop-pop.

"Whoa!" so she's like our grandma?" asked Lana.

"You can say that, in fact you can all call me Gran-gran!" said Myrtle. "I know what happened to your family and I am deeply sorry for you all. I just hope things turn out swell in the end."

"Yeah, I don't think swell is the word I would put it" said Luna.

Then they all look back to the mayor. "So, here's how the quest works. Teams will get clues that will lead them to locations where they will have to complete challenges, the team that finishes the last challenge first will win ….. The Key to the city!" they all look towards the large golden key.

"Wait what?!" said Connie. "Is she for real?!" said Johnny. "Whoa! Yeah!" said Rainbow Dash.

She then covers the key to the city with a blue blanket. "Nah, just kidding, you get this trophy and I would like to thank FutureTech again for this generous offer." She shows them a child sized trophy with the words Champion Questers!

Some of them stay silent, but they just shrug it off and think it's still a win-win.

"Now before we actually begin, FutureTech has based multiple burst drones to watch over the whole thing and so that everyone here can watch how you're all doing. So there will be no cheating of any sort" said Mayor Davis.

"But first" Martin scans the crowd. "Good, Lynn Jr is not here" said Martin. "okay Mayor, all yours!"

"Okay teams, you have the first clue! On your marks! Get set! (Fart sound) whoops that's not it (Horn sound) Go!" said Mayor Davis.

"You're first challenge will be easy to master, if you're handy with a blaster" from the first clue.

Many of them race towards the Lazer Maze.

(Lazer Maze)

Inside the maze has turned to a freaking battlefield.

Lincoln and Jordan run for cover. "Dang! This place has turned brutal!" said Lincoln.

"I know and there are casualties out there" said Jordan. They both peek out and see Rusty dragging an unconscious Zach (Dude! It's not actual lasers! Wake up!)

They spot Steven and Connie tag teaming and taking down anything that moves.

Trixie is acting all dramatic after getting shot, which is a perfect diversion for Pinkie Pie to mow down enemies.

Pyrrha and Penny handle with ease, like killing Grimm.

Leon and Sergei cover fire for each other and strafe down enemies.

Linka and Loni are trying, well Loni is terrible and Linka is doing all of the shooting.

Jordan gets an idea. "Lincoln, pretend we're on a "V"irus controlled plant."

Lincoln likes her idea and smiles. "Then let's lock and load darling!"

Lincoln and Jordan jump out of cover and walk across the battlefield and shoot anything they spot. All of the enemy shots are missing, it's like General Douglas MacArthur walking through the battlefields of WW1!

Leon and Sergei spot Lincoln and Linka and are about to fire, but then Sergei is hit and goes down.

Leon goes to him. "Oh no! Are you okay?!"

Sergei grabs his hand. "Avenge me! Brother!" then he closes his eyes and passes out. Leon suddenly gets angry and grabs Sergei's blaster.

Leon jumps out and slides on his knees and shoots everywhere as if he was John Rambo while yelling "LEROOOOOOOOOOY! JENKINS!"

Meanwhile everyone who is watching this is confused at what was happening. "This is an astonishing quest why did it turn into the Vietnam War?" asked Peter.

"What the heck is wrong with my brothers?" asked Neil.

"Well, there goes Lisa and Darcy" said Lynn Jr.

They all look at her. "What? If I can't be in the quest, might as well just watch it." replied Lynn Jr.

After a horrible war scene, many of them come out, the manager is confused as to why they are acting like soldiers who came back from the Ardennes Forest.

The man hands them their next clues. "Seriously people! It's just Lazer maze!" said the manager.

"Come on brother! We're gonna make it!" said Leon who is dragging Sergei. "Need, need …… A Pepsi!" said Sergei.

"How now, brown cow, don't take a lakin', you'll win this round unless you're Chicken" from the next clue.

(Liam's family farm)

They all gather and get their quest from Liam, which is to gather a dozen eggs.

To some of them it was pretty easy. Though they had to be careful, Liam warned them of a hen that won't surrender her eggs.

Inside of the hen house a lot of them have gathered enough eggs to show to Liam, though for some reason the chickens went berserk and scared when Leon and Sergei came in, they even made the angry hen go mad.

The two of them come out covered in scratch marks and feathers. "What the hell was that about?!" said Sergei.

"I wish I knew brother, but they seem to be focused on me" said Leon. He turns around and sees all the chicken looking at him with rage.

They all get their next clue.

"Feeling restless? In a rut? Come over here and shake your butt"

(Werk it Dance Studio)

Everyone who made it were pretty good at following the beat, even Sam who at first thought she couldn't do it. But it turns out she can dance.

But then Steven and Connie dance with such fun and love they accidently fuse and become Stevonnie. The instructor is confused, but that still counts as two people, in one body.

Applejack and Rainbow dash accidently turn this dance into a dance off against each other.

"You're muscles ache, but don't you stop. You're challenge is to reach the top" from the next clue.

(Blue bells camp grounds)

They all make their way to the top of the rock climbing column.

Lincoln and Jordan scale it as if it was barely a challenge. Linka does her best, though Loni is not making it easy.

Luna and Sam are both cooperating and are almost there.

Mary calculates the right angles for her and Johnny to travel.

Rainbow dash and Applejack are teammates, so why are they both competing in climbing?

Leon is already scaling fast, but then he sees Sergei trying to catch up. "How are you faster than me?!" yelled Sergei.

Leon goes down a few steps and grabs Sergei by the back of his shirt. "Umm, what are you doing?" asked Sergei.

"I'm gonna toss you up there and you're gonna grab the clue. Got it?" said Leon. "Wait what?!" yelled Sergei.

"Now!" Leon tosses Sergei but he goes too far and goes sky high, everyone just looks in shock and Sergei screams "You Stupid piece of Shit!"

Leon looks up with a shocked look. "Umm, sorry."

Leon makes it to the top and grabs the next clue and so does everyone else.

Lincoln and Jordan go to Leon. "I didn't think you had the strength to do that" said Lincoln.

Leon didn't want to tell them the truth. Then he senses something and moves to the right.

Sergei comes down and lands smack dab near the right side of Leon making a Sergei shaped hole.

Sergei emerges from the hole and looks to his brother. "What in the hell?!"

Later they all take a bathroom break.

Neil calls the family to see how they were doing, but he was confused about Leon.

"Mail that burger back to sender, Try something healthy from our blender"

(The organic juice store)

They all get to try and figure out the ingredients to the juice. Though Luna and some of the others did not like the flavor.

But when Leon finished drinking his smoothie, Sergei identified all of it. But then Leon put a twenty bucks and ordered more. This was freaky for everyone, how is he loving this stuff?!

"Tie the knot and cast away, the winds at your back so don't delay"

(Tall timbers park lake)

They all board onto their sail boats and get ready. But before they pull off the rope that ties them to the ground, all of them look at each other with competing looks.

Everything remains silent, until. They hear an eagle caw and they all make their mark and sail race across the lake.

Back with the others, they see this as an international boat race and cheer on.

And then there's a commentator stable near the lake and guess who are the commentators.

"And it looks like Leon and Sergei are taking the lead" said Victor.

"And now they're cut off by Steven and Connie, ooh but here comes Luna and Sam" said Luan.

"But what's thi?! Luna and Sam are losing control! Luna and Sam are caught by the mast and are sent hurdling to the finish line!" said Victor.

"Well, I guess that's one way to make a fast win! Hahaha! Get it?!" said Luan.

Victor laughs. "I understood that one!" then they both get hit in the face by fish.

"Would you two just leave us alone!" yelled Stella as she holds a fish in her hands.

"One last challenge and then you can gloat, this astonishing quest ends on a sweet note"

(Larry Berry Bakery)

All contestants have arrived and are at their stations. Everyone who is watching is now thinking it just became a cook off.

Peter then realizes something. "Oh no!"

Neil looks at him. "What's wrong?"

"Sam is terrible at baking" replied Peter. Everyone looks to him in shock.

"You're fifteen year old daughter, is terrible at baking?!" asked Gwen.

"You should see her trying to make some cookies, just cookies!" replied Peter.

Mayor Davis tells them to bake an apple pie and they all get to bakin'!

Leon and Sergei work furiously as if they were in a master chef kitchen.

Lincoln and Jordan read the instructions correctly.

Steven and Connie go smooth and easy.

Mary reads and Johnny places the ingredients.

Lynn Sr. goes into chef mode, Rita is trying her best to help, if he'll let her.

Applejack bakes like pro and tells Rainbow dash to leave this to her and just pass what is needed.

But then they hear that they have a winner and in less than one minute!

"Ladies and Gentleman! Put down your spatulas! We have a winner! Pinkie Pie and Trixie!" said Mayor Davis.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Leon. "What?!" said Lynn Sr.

They all look at Pinkie Pie's station and see stacks and stacks of Apple Pies!

"And that's how it's done!" said Pinkie. "Great and Powerful!" said Trixie.

They all look shocked at the pies she just baked. "H-How?!" asked Tyler and Jennifer.

"Pinkie Pie works at a diner restaurant and is an ace when it comes to making sweets" said Appljack.

"She can be pretty unbelievable when she goes to cooking class" said Rainbow Dash.

"You should've seen the Mona Lisa image she put inside of one of her cakes! Truly divine!" said Trixie.

Mayor Davis presents them the trophy and they two girls cheer.

Pinkie notices all of the others. "Don't look so down guys! Free Pies for everyone!"

They all felt a bit happy and her Apple pies tasted amazing.

"Though you guys should try Apple jacks pies! They are even better than mine!" said Pinkie Pie.

"She's not wrong" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later they all return back to their homes and worlds. This was the best Astonishing quest ever,

Meanwhile Mayor Davis thanks Martin for all the support. "This was an amazing Astonishing quest! I hope you can sponsor it next time."

"I think we can arrange that. Also I was thinking for next year, let's make our astonishing quest go to some dimensions!" said Martin.

"Oooh now that sounds even better!" replied Mayor Davis.

Martin then takes his leave, but before he gets into his car. He is stopped by Gyro who is behind him.

"Well, it's good to see ya, Guardian. You missed the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest" said Martin.

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm not here to discuss that" said Gyro. "There's trouble in another world and we could use some back up."

Martin knew that when the guardian appears it's never a good sign. "So, whats the world?" asked Martin.

"Magix!"

To be continued …..

**A heck of an Astonishing Quest, Leon acted very oddly and everyone got pies! But now the next journey is in the world of the Winx club. Leave a review.**


	99. Ch99 Fall in Magix

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 99: Fall in Magix**

(Somewhere on the far side of the forest near Alfea)

A Battlecruiser enters the atmosphere and sends out a Dropship and lands towards an imperial outpost that is neighboring the college.

When they land the heroes meet up with the Headmistress of the school. Miss Faragonda.

"Greetings, you must be the Royal Defenders and the Guardian" said Miss Faragonda.

"That we are" replied Neil. "So what's the situation ma'am?" asked Lincoln and Linka.

They follow her to an imperial transport.

"A massive flow of energy has been detected somewhere in the forest, Hollow has already been sent there with the Winx fairies, his forces are amongst them as well" replied Miss Faragonda.

Gyro touches the ground and also feels it. "Whatever is in that forest is powerful and hungry!"

"Our Battlecruiser will stay here and keep the school safe, in case something evil magic comes" said Linka.

Sounds like cool plan sis" said Luna.

"Thank you. You all have to rendezvous with Hollow and the others, we don't know what it is and neither does Hollow. But it feels ancient" said Miss Faragonda.

"Understood" replied Leon.

They all board an imperial transport and take off, but they are escorted by other imperial transports and AT haulers.

"Looks like Hollow is deploying the forest guard" said Sergei. "That is a lot of Walkers" said Jordan.

(Forward Imperial Forest outpost)

They land on the tarmac and spot Hollow himself waiting with Musa already in her Bloomix form.

"Glad you all made it, now we can get this show on the road" said Hollow.

"So, where are your other friends?" asked Leni in annoyance.

"They're also in a transport nearby. We told them to wait for you guys" replied Musa.

"I can't believe we gotta team up with them" said Lori in annoyance.

Hollow sighs. "Look, I know there are some complications between all of you and the rest of the Winx, but let's not have that on our minds, what we're up against seems to be more powerful than anything I have ever felt."

"Well, have you deployed any recon?" asked Lincoln.

"I did and they got this" Hollow shows them a giant hole sticking out of the ground near a mountain range.

"They calculated the hole to be as wide as Alfea College itself and this is where it gets scary" said Hollow.

They look to the footage and they spot a giant zerg-like tentacle coming out of the ground and destroying the scout drones.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Sam. "It almost looked Zerg in origin" said Martin.

"Whatever it is, does not want nay guests" said Dana.

Musa then rewinds, pause and zooms in and shows them something. "Take a look guys."

They all look closely, near the hole were three figures, Icy, Stormy and Darcy. The Trix!

"So, the Trix are behind this" said gyro. "We believe so, they must've gotten that creature from the Legendarium" said Hollow.

"And that hole is getting bigger, I think it's either tunneling or whatever is down there is growing up fast" said Musa.

"Have you contacted Zagara or any of the Zerg swarm?" asked Becky.

"We tried, but all of our communications are down. The creature is emitting an energy pulse that's damaging our dimensional communications towers. We were able to get a message to the Guardian via magical visions and it is not easy doing that?" replied Hollow.

"So, an unknown zerg-like monster, summoned by the Trix and we have no clue what it does" said Neil.

"Well, have you tried bombing it?" asked Timmy.

"Tried that, didn't work. It detects nearby aircraft and instantly wipes them out with its tentacles" replied Hollow. "Bombarding didn't work either, the hole kept it safe and secure."

"We believe the weakness is inside the hole" said Musa.

"That's why we're planning on dropping explosives into the hole and then detonating them, perhaps it will die from that" said Hollow.

"What kind of charges are you using?" asked Sergei.

"High explosive Ion fusion bombs" replied Hollow.

"Sounds like a plan, is there anything else we should know?" asked Leni.

"Well, it turns out it can sense anything nearing its lair and will lash out with its giant tentacles" said Musa.

"The plan is to send my ground forces of Shore Troopers and AT-ACT's as a diversion, while we get in there via clone was class transports and drop near the hole, some of us have to fight off any remaining tentacles guarding, then we drop the charges into the Zerg's lair and blow it to smithereens!" replied Hollow.

"Whoa! Now that is a plan!" said Neil.

"You can count on us!" said Pyrrha. "Let's go and liquidate that thing!" said Penny.

They all lock and load and board the Clone wars transports, at the same time they spot AT-ACT walkers and shore trooper's marching into the woods, towards the beast.

They fly past every soldier entering the forest, then they hear large roaring sounds.

Up ahead they spot the imperial forest divisions already near the hole and are trying to hold off the tentacles.

"Looks like its working. It doesn't even know we're coming" said Linka.

But then they're transports are hit and they start to go down. "Everybody hang on!" yelled the pilot.

But instead of crashing hard they all land onto piles of snow. Luna, Dana and Lincoln blast the ground during the fall.

"Nice save guys!" said Timmy. The heroes, Winx and some soldiers board out of the wrecked transports and join the fight.

But then the Winx club and Hollow are blocked by the Trix. "Not so fast Winx!" yelled Stormy.

"God these girls just get annoying!" said Hollow.

The heroes want to help, but their occupied by the army of tentacles and massive roaring sounds.

The Winx engage against the Trix. But the ground starts to shake and coming out were brood wars class Zerglings.

"What the hell?! Zerglings?!" yelled Neil as he impales one with his mace.

Ice casts an ice wall and flies off. "That's right, this creature is called the ancient devouring maw. A beast of ancient power!"

"That explains why we haven't heard of it!" said Leon.

"But I don't get it? It's not a magical creature, why was it in the legendarium?" asked Jordan.

"That's because it was exiled there by the ancient Xel'naga!" said Silena who flies out of nowhere.

Sirena smiles deviously while holding the legendarium book. Seeing her did not make Bloom comfortable.

"Now that all of you are here, we can finish you all off!" said Darcy. "Attack!" yelled Sirena.

All of the Zerglings screech and start charging. Then the Specialists from Red Fountain college arrive and aid them in battle, but they were not alone.

The Battlecruiser Aegis might not be able to join the fight, but it doesn't mean it's air force can't help.

"Alright guys! We stand our ground! And charge!" yelled Lincoln. The heroes, Empire, Terran aircraft and Specialists all charge forward and engage the Brood wars Zerglings.

Meanwhile the Winx are trying to fight off the Trix, but they notice someone was missing. Hollow!

Hollow is using his light saber to pave his way towards the giant hole. He finally makes it and tosses all of the charges into it.

Then Hollow gets knocked away by a large tentacle. Hollow gets up and grabs his light sabre. When he looks in front of him, it was Icy.

"Well, well. If it isn't the reject ice princess!" said Hollow menacingly.

"You think you're so superior with your precious little empire! You're going to pay for aiding these fairies in defeating Tritanus!" said Icy.

"Then let it be finished!" Hollow and Icy charge at each other. Light saber versus Ice swords.

Hollow splits his light saber into two to even the odds. Icy and Hollow are both clashing near the hole, almost looks like a Star Wars scene.

Musa sees this and tries to help, but she's blocked off by Darcy and her copies. "Where do you think you're going fairy?!" said Darcy.

Musa then pulls out two Demon hunter war glaives, which were given from Hollow who got them from Illidan Stormrage.

"Come on copy cat!" yelled Musa as she lunges forward.

The rest of the Winx also fight off Stormy and Silena, but then some younger witches from Cloud Tower arrive and aid in attacking the Winx.

Hollow and Icy continue battling each other, they fight furiously and viciously. Hollow is able to use the force and give her a nice big push. Icy takes to the skies and assaults him with a hailstorm of ice. Hollow spins his light saber to deflect.

The heroes see the conflict happening between Hollow and Icy. "We gotta get up there and help them!" said Linka.

Luna then summons Lucius and becomes Lucified, she then hovers and vaporizes each zergling in her path.

"Everyone! Rally to Luna and push forward!" yelled Lincoln.

Icy charges at Hollow with her ice sword, but Hollow dodges and throws his light saber at her.

Icy dodges and throws an ice spear at him. Hollow deflects it and calls back his light saber and coes back to melee against Icy.

Hollow knocks Icy down, but she leg sweeps him and she tries to pin him with her ice sword. Hollow grabs her sword and shatters it and head butts her.

He keeps punching her in the face and then kicks her in the gut. Icy then collapses to the ground and sees the approaching Sith.

Hollow stands in front of her with his light sabre ready to strike. "You are nothing like the ancestral witches!" said Hollow.

But then as if everything went slow. Hollow, feels pain.

Musa stops fighting and yells his name and tries to fight forward. The Winx see this and are shocked, even Sirena was stunned.

The heroes attack with all their might as they try and reach the hole.

Icy smiles and gets up, Hollow looks at his chest and sees an Ice spear had pierced through him.

Behind Hollow an ice spike was forged from the ground. When Icy was down she was able to use her hand to summon it from behind.

Hollow drops his light saber as Icy pulls the ice spike away and looks to the Sith Lord.

"And you said you were the powerful one" said Icy with an evil smirk. She then pushes Hollow into the hole and he disappears into the darkness.

Darkness was all he sees. It surrounds Hollow's vision, all he could see was blackness. But then he reaches out and grabs a flare, he lights it up and looks around as he lies down.

He spots a giant overmind like head with no eyes at all and tentacles coming out of it.

Hollow sees the ground starting to shake. He looks to see all of the explosives everywhere and glowing red, saying they are ready to detonate.

Hollow is now lying on a pool of blood, his blood.

Then he hears a voice, he looks up and sees the top of the hole and looking down is Musa trying to fight off the rest of the tentacles, Hollow deactivates his helmet.

The Trix, the young witches and Silena have retreated, but Sirena was thinking, that all of this felt wrong.

Everyone is at the top of the hole and are battling the Zerglings and the tentacles.

Then Hollow hears what's in Musa's thoughts. 'I'm not letting you die! I lost Riven and now I'm not losing you! You are not walking away from what we started!'

Hollow smiled as if he felt touched by this. So he uses his powers to speak to her.

'Musa' she looks down and sees the red flare and a bleeding Hollow.

So she uses her thoughts to speak to him. 'Hollow?! Hang on! We're coming to get you!'

'No, it seems it's not possible. This creature is going to keep fighting, and if we don't stop it. it will destroy all things around it' said Hollow.

Then Hollow pulls out the detonator. 'No! No! Don't you dare! You're coming back with us!' said Musa.

'Please, I cannot let you get hurt, I made a promise to Riven to keep you safe, no matter the cost' said Hollow.

'No! You made me a promise that you would never leave me! You promised!' said Musa as tears run down her face.

'Please my love. No more tears. My end is not truly the end of all things, I know that we will meet again and I will always keep my promise to never leave your side, even in death' said Hollow with tears of his own.

'B-But, Hollow' Musa then drops her glaives and cries. While everyone is battling in slow motion.

'Do not let evil win! Fight the Trix, defeat Acheron and destroy the Legendarium!' said Hollow. Then he speaks. "I love you Musa."

Musa drops to her knees and cries. "We will meet again Hollow, my love."

Hollow smiles. 'Guardian!' Gyro stops fighting and looks to the hole. 'Everyone' they all look.

'Go, now. Before it's too late' said Hollow. They all look confused. 'No sacrifice, no victory' said Hollow.

Some of them start to tear up. 'And Neil' Neil looks around for the voice of Hollow. 'I'll see you soon my friend'

And one last message to all of them through their thoughts. 'Live another day.'

Gyro then slams his staff and they mass teleport to a nearby transport ship. Some of them try to pry the doors open but all they can do is watch from the windows as the creature's tentacles head back into the hole.

Hollow sees the tentacles coming towards him. Hollows grabs onto the musical note shaped necklace from Musa and smiles with tears. 'Finally! I am one with the force and the force is with me' he presses the button and the entire area is engulfed in Ion blasts and blue fire.

The Ancient Maw screeches in pain as its body burns from the flames. All of the tentacles start to fall apart and disintegrate.

And the hole in the ground detonates like a nuclear bomb.

Musa goes down to her knees and cries, so does Neil and his kids. All of the others don't know what else to do, they just look towards the giant mushroom cloud.

Gyro looks to the distance and then goes to Musa and gives her back the Demon hunter war glaives. Musa looks to the glaives and holds them.

Gyro helps her up. "Live another day." The last words that Hollow said to them.

Musa looks to the demon hunter glaives that start to glow green and purple. She then looks to the distance.

All of them look to the devastation on the horizon.

"And we will keep fighting, till the Trix are no more, till we destroy the Legendarium!"

To be continued ….

**We lost a great hero/villain, even though he wasn't even a villain anymore. But now they must continue their battle against the Trix or will they? Leave a review.**


	100. Ch100 Strength Together

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 100: Strength together**

(Alfea College, Magix)

It has been three days since the event of Hollows sacrifice. Musa is outside with an umbrella as the rain falls.

She stares at the area where the imperial outpost was placed.

The Immortal council has come to an agreement, to cut off all ties to the world of Magix, they couldn't risk another member of their council getting killed.

Gyro had to use a very powerful and dangerous spell to destroy the Great gate in Magix and it took a lot of energy out of him.

All imperial divisions have been withdrawn from every kingdom. Solaria, Arachleon, Domino, Gardenia and every other kingdom.

This was troubling news for the rulers though, the galactic empire was the strongest ally they ever had and now without them, they have no chance in stopping the Trix and their aerial college.

Musa heads back into the college with a saddened face on her.

She heads into the room she shares with her friends. They all watch as Musa enters her room, without any other thing to do.

Tecna enters the room and sees Musa strumming on the electric guitar of Hollow, with the demon hunter glaives by the side of the bed.

Ever since his death Musa was not the same, she was always the musical one in the crew who could bring some positivity. She became an even greater inspiration when she found love in Hollow, but now all she feels is an empty dark void in her heart, all she wanted was to see him again, to be with Hollow again.

Chaos and Harmony.

The rest of the Winx enter the room and all hug Musa, doing their best to comfort her, but then they get called by Griselda, saying that Miss Faragonda has some important news for them.

(Spellman Estate, Royal Woods)

The Spellman's are all getting dressed in black. The day has come for the funeral of their friend, even though he wasn't really their friend when they met. They felt like he was their greatest ally.

Lincoln knocks on the door to Neil's office. Neil opens the door and comes out straitening his black tie.

"It's almost time dad" said Lincoln.

Neil sighs. "I just can't believe it, he's really gone. And to think I never saw him as my friend, it feels like I lost a best friend."

"It's okay dad. I know how you feel, he was pretty much the coolest ally we had in the entire crew and he almost felt like a member of the Royal Defenders" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, I guess now is the time to get our senses back and look past all of his mistakes and carry on" said Niel.

Lincoln and Neil smile and they head downstairs, there they meet with Gwen, Lily, Loni, Linka, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Timmy, Courage, Leon, Sergei and the Pokémon.

They all know Neil is quite disappointed in all of this. But he tries his best to sport a smile, at least.

They all head out of the house and hop into a medivac Dropship.

They head off to pick up Lori, Lisa and Lucy. Next was Jordan, Dana and Becky, soon they pick up Martin, Victor and Penny and finally Sam and her dad Peter.

Afterwards they make their way to the Battlecruiser Aegis, where they all make their trip through hyperspace and chronowarp towards the Planet of the Jennerit Empire (Dimension of the Battleborn)

This was their first time to be there, in the world where Hollow first saved, where he fought Lothar Rendain and his Varelsi allies and saved the last star Solace.

The planet was colored red, because of its buildings and it's the faction color.

When they arrive they spot other ships above the planet. A fleet of Dominion ships, the Spear of Adune, the Death fleet, the leviathan, Incursean fleet, the World Eater, the Diamonds ship, the Deathstar and Star killer base.

They all make their way to the planet's surface and head towards the large front area of the Jennerit citadel, the once former home of the Jennerit empress which was the former palace of Hollow.

A lot of imperial forces were there and for the first time they see Hollows former apprentice Zim.

Amongst them was Mandie who was wearing a commander's uniform, which means she is currently in control of the empire until they can settle something.

The rest of the guests there were every member of the Battleborn, the protoss, Terrans, Zerg, Wander, Lord Dominator and Sylvia, the crystal gems and the Diamonds, the transformers, Queen Attea and her Incursean forces, Ben Tennyson and Charmcaster, the Archangels of the high heavens, the cult of the damned, Illidan Stormrage and his Illidari.

They were kinda confused how he became allies with the demon hunter himself.

The Royal Defenders found their seats next to the crystal gems. Lincoln could see the sadness in Spinel's eyes. Hollow was dubbed Spinel's first true understanding friend and she lost him, she never even got a chance to meet Hollow's love interest Musa.

They spot a giant Great gate on top of the Palaces roof top and a lot of heavy defenses. 'Man Hollow really did want to defend all things linked to the multiverse' Neil said to his thoughts.

They all see the coffin of Hollow at the front of the palace surrounded by candles that glow red fire.

They were planning on making a statue for him, but there was no time.

Everyone on the planet, from the citizens, the imperial troops, the Thrall race and Jennerit soldiers were devastated that their new and great leader was killed.

Then they all hear a microphone turn on and Gyro stepping onto the pedestal. With the theme song of Darth Vader in the background, they all turn to the left and spot John Williams and his orchestra performing the song.

"How did they get them here?" Sergei whispered to Leon.

"Hollow, was a very …. Villainous man. we first met when he landed his forces onto the dimension, the very same dimension where he proved he was not a bad guy but just trying ti maintain order, even if it meant destroying the hostile world" said Gyro.

"Many of us thought he would be the scourge of the multiverse and show us true evil, but we were all wrong. He was none of those. He may have been trained by Darth Vader himself, but Vader saw something inside him, something that could change the fate of all things living and that's what he did, he changed all of us and showed us the truest of courage to a hero is sacrifice, to preserve life and the meaning of freedom" said Gyro.

Everyone remained silent, he was a great hero, sort of.

"And we all know he cared mostly for his spot on the Villains roster, but he saw something else and looked the other way and that's when he made his choice to become something greater" said Gyro.

All Spinel could do was let her tears flow, while Steven and Connie tried to comfort her.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, I present to you Alarak, High Lord of the Tal'Darim." Gyro steps off and the high lord takes the place.

"I never really understood the meaning to the existence of Terrans, until I met Hollow. He was someone I thought was a threat to my people, to our society and to our way of life. But then I sensed the power and the hatred he contained and what is aw was no mere Terran, but a being who seeks power and true dominance and that was what we had in common. We soon became allies and did whatever we could to bring aid to our people, but alas he did not wish to waste my forces on his final battle. The last thing he spoke to me was that I keep my people on guard and face the true enemy, when the time was right" Alarak looks down with sadness for the first time.

"Since the fall and betrayal from Amon, I swore I would never ever bow to a being above me or equal to me. But this time I wish his spirit to have the best of life in this world or another and I would bow to his greatness and all he has sacrificed, I truly can't believe I am about to say this. But I would call him, my Dark Lord" said Alarak.

He then turns to the empty coffin and activates his blade and raises it into the air. His soldiers do the same thing. "En taro Slain, En Taro Vader, En Taro Cabal!"

Alarak then steps down and they all look at Neil.

'I guess I'm up; Neil says to his thoughts. He stands up and heads to the pedestal.

"You know to be honest. I never really liked the guy, I mean he was a bit of a jerk and looked like a Goth teen who lost his eye liner" said Neil with a smirk. Everyone actually agreed and laughed a little.

"I never really understood why I hated him. Maybe it's because of the darkness we both have which makes us rivals, maybe it's because he knows I harbor Deathwing or maybe it's because we both have complicated lives and want to be greater than we currently are" said Neil.

"But now that I think of it, I really am gonna miss the sick, sadistic, psychopathic man I would've called" Neil looks to the coffin. "My equal. May you find peace with the legends of the Star Wars past."

Neil then steps down and sits next to Gwen and sheds a few tears.

The next one was Mandie.

"He was a master I could follow, a master I could listen to, a master who never gave up on those he found worthy. At first I never thought he would understand, but then he gave me a second chance to redeem myself. He made me who I am today and I wish I could learn more from him, but now he's gone and I will never find a true master to someone who was like him."

Mandie then steps down and Zim takes the stand.

"When he first came to my universe I thought he was some kind of pathetic, no good liar and would want me to betray my people!" said Zim with anger.

Some of them felt uncomfortable with what he just said.

Zim then looks down in sadness. "But then he showed me the truth, that I was the fool, that I was the laughing stock to my people, that I was not meant to have a purpose. Then he showed me that I can have a purpose!"

"Through him I learned so much on how to truly rule! How to conquer, dominate and take my revenge. He was like a father figure, he wanted to see me accomplish my dream and take back what was lost, my dignity! And through him I lay waste to my home planet and took control, but now. Now I wish he could still see me, see how his teachings have made me the most terrifying ruler to my homeworld."

Zim walks to the coffin and places his hand on it.

"Farewell master, I will continue your teachings to future generations of conquerors."

Zim then steps down and heads back to his seat. Some of the audience was scared at what he just said and had no clue how to respond to him.

They all knew there was one last person who was dubbed Hollow's friend. All eyes looked towards the one who became number two on the roster, Spinel.

She didn't want to, but she knew she had something to say.

Spinel went up to the pedestal.

"I …… I just don't know what else to tell you all. I never really thought I would make a friend from the person I almost made an enemy" said Spinel.

"We've all been down that enemy road with him" yelled Gyro. Everyone else agreed and chuckled a bit, and so did Spinel.

"I just never knew that someone as cold hearted as Hollow could find friendliness in me, I wasn't much of a good person. I knocked him off to number three in the roster, I destroyed one of his ships and I almost became an even greater threat than him! But I guess he saw a lot of himself in me and felt my pain"

"I just wish I could talk to him one last time. Ask him what his favorite game was, what's his favorite color, does he have any other friends, will he always be my friend and ….. Ask him, what was his story, what was he like and why did he see himself in me."

Everyone remained silent.

"So long buddy, I hope one day we can meet again and-." Spinel stops and looks at something outside of the audience.

Everyone was looking at her confused. So they all looked behind them and their eyes are shocked at what they were seeing.

A dark figure who looks all too familiar.

(Alfea College, Magix)

The Winx report to Miss Faragonda, who is talking to Silena.

Musa sees the witch, the same witch who brought the ancient maw, the same witch who opened the legendarium, the same witch who aided the Trix, the same witch who helped kill her boyfriend.

Without a second thought, Musa actually summoned the demon hunter glaives and lunged forward, pinning Silena to the wall and with green fire in Musa's eyes. "You murderer!"

Silena struggles to break free from Musa's grasp. Then Bloom and the others stop her.

"Musa stop! Maybe she has a reason to be here" said Tecna.

"Yeah, to confess her sins and get what she deserves!" yelled Musa.

"Musa, stand down! She explained something important about the legendarium!" said Faragonda.

"She has nothing to say to me that can make me change my mind!" said Musa.

Silena was able to say something. "I know where the location of Cloud Tower is, and the Trix!"

Hearing that, Musa let's her go and the glaives disappear. "Alright, talk!"

"The Trix heard me talking to Acheron and double-crossed me, then Acheron made a new deal with the Trix and now he's free and siding with them. With their powers combined they can easily bring ruin to Magix and all worlds in it" said Silena.

They couldn't believe it, a new enemy has risen and he came from the very book that they were supposed to destroy.

"Where is Cloud Tower?" asked Bloom. Silena looked down with guilt. Musa knew what that meant.

"The very same mountain pass, where Hollow died" said Musa. They all gasped hearing that.

"They're planning on summoning an army from the Legendarium and conquering everything" replied Silena.

"Wait a minute. Why are you really doing this?" asked Stella.

Silena looked down with some tears. Musa understood her. "You felt sorry for what happened to Hollow and you didn't want it or any part of it. All you wanted was to spread a little chaos, but that little chaos grew into something more dangerous and that was all on you!"

They all looked to the young witch who nodded. Musa then hugged her. Which was surprising.

"I know Hollow would give you a second chance and he would forgive you" said Musa. She then looks at Silena. "And I forgive you too."

"Thank you" said Silena.

"Now, we're wasting time. We have to go to Cloud Tower, stop the Trix and Acheron and close the Legendarium for good!" said Bloom.

"I'm coming with you" said Silena. "I know how the Legendarium works."

"Good, we have a plan. Winx, let's go!" said Bloom.

(Mountain pass, the maw valley)

The Winx, Silena and the Specialists finally arrive to their destination. But what they see is truly shocking.

Underneath the school are three dragon like heads and each one was breathing out fire.

Silena spots some trolls, undead pirates and treants being summoned and Acheron with the Legendarium.

"We're too late, he already has his army!" said Silena.

Acheron turns around and spots them. "It appears we have unwanted guests!"

The Trix fly out of Cloud Tower. "Then let's show them how hospitable we can be!" said Icy.

They then fly forward and unleash their powers.

The Specialists head to ground level and try to fight off the enemy, Silena flies to Acheron and battles him and the Winx engage against the Trix.

But something was wrong, the Trix were stronger. "Like our new powers?!" said Darcy. "Acheron gave us some more juice for the job!" said Stormy. "And we'll be using it to destroy all of you!" said Icy.

But before anything else was said, Musa already charges towards Icy with her glaives, Icy flies off hoping to lose the angry fairy.

The rest of the Winx were tied to fighting Stormy and Darcy, then they get reinforcements from the other witches of the school.

"Well, this is not gonna be easy" said Aisha.

"This is cheating!" said Stella.

Musa blasts Icy with her harmonic attack. Icy hits the ground but she lands on her own ice platform safely and the two of them duel.

"What's wrong musical fairy? Miss your boyfriend? Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon!" Icy lunges forward with an ice sword.

Musa dodges and counters. Both are now equal and are trying their hardest to fight each other.

Then Icy tries the same thing she did with Hollow. But Musa dodges it and almost slashes off Icy's hair.

"You're going to pay you witch!" yelled Musa.

But then she gets grabbed by the hair from a troll. The troll then throws her to the ground, Musa gets up and gets hit by an ice blast and knocked onto a tree.

"Good job, now go and fight off the rest of those Specialists" Icy said to the Troll.

Icy walks forward towards Musa. She gets up and tries to reach for the glaives, she then sees her friends being pushed back by the witches and the army of monsters, the she sees Silena knocked onto a pile of rubble by Acheron.

Then she spots Icy walking towards her. Musa gets up and wipes some of the blood from her mouth.

"You really are the most annoying fairy aren't you?" said icy. Musa charges forward. Icy dodges and hits Musa with an ice blast.

Icy then grabs the glaives and tosses them away. She then punches Musa in the gut and throws her away from Cloud Tower. Musa lands hard onto the ground.

"Oh give up fairy, there's no need to fight anymore. You and you're friends lost! We win!" said Icy.

The rest of the fairies and Specialists are also knocked away from the College.

Musa sees all of them battered and try to get up.

"You're all alone now" said Darcy. "No more friends to help you" said Stormy.

I must continue summoning our army. Finish them off" said Acheron.

"With pleasure" said the Trix. They hover near the Winx with energy from their hands.

"All alone with no on else here to save you all!" said Icy.

"Is that what you think?" said another voice. It sounded all too familiar.

The Trix, witches and army are sent flying back to the college and they all hit the three headed serpent, which roars at the one who did it.

Musa knows the voice and turns around. Same with the Winx and Specialists, even Silena.

The Trix get up and see a Portal is open and coming out was. "H-Hollow?!" said Musa with tears.

And it was him. He turns off his mask and walks towards Musa and helps her up.

Musa looks at him and places both her hands to his face and they kiss.

They soon break the kiss and look at each other. "Hi" said Hollow. "Hi" replied Musa.

"I told you, we would meet again" said Hollow. Musa smiles and has tears. "You did!" they then hug each other.

The Winx walk towards him and the specialists as well. "Welcome back, but how?!" asked Bloom.

"That is a story for another time" replied Hollow. Then he sees Silena. "I know you feel bad and I forgive you."

"Thanks" replied Silena.

"Right now, we have a battle to win" said Hollow. "But the Trix are stringer now and they have Acheron!" said Stella.

"Then it's a good thing I brought back up. As they said through many journey's you mustn't fight alone!" said Hollow.

More portals open and coming out was an army.

(Cue Avengers Endgame final battle theme song!)

The Royal Defenders, the Crystal Gems, the Galactic Empire, Protoss Warriors, Terran soldiers, Zerg Swarm, Incursean army, the Plumbers, Zim's armies, Dom-bots, The Battleborn, Autobots and Decepticons, the undead army, the Brotherhood of Nod, FutureTech military, the armies of the High Heavens and the Illidari!

Musa and the Winx are shocked to see that everyone came. "Well, not really everyone, Azeroth is currently busy" said Gyro.

Then another portal opens and coming out was Doctor Strange and his sorcerers and Thor.

"Okay, looks like we got some Marvel help" said Timmy.

Musa picks up her glaives, the Winx get healed and empowered by Gyro and Hollow summons forth two light sabers, one belonging to Darth Maul and the other from Darth Vader.

Neil and Lincoln look at Hollow and so does everyone else. "Make the call Sith Lord."

Hollow smiles. "Immortals!" his mask activates. "To war!"

They all charge and war cry towards the enemies. All of them at their strongest, together, united!

The Trix look to the other witches who all retreat back to Cloud Tower. "Cowards!" yelled Darcy.

Acheron hovers and looks to his army. "Then we must fight!"

The Trix agree and they also charge forward.

Both armies are now charging, with epic theme music in the background and they clash!

Thor, Sam and Victor strike with Lightning, Electricity and Tesla bolts.

Luna, Lincoln and Dana freeze them.

Lori and Dana send light them up.

Neil takes to the skies and slams his mace to the ground.

Linka unleashes the might of the Odin.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven fuse to form Obsidian and summon their volcanic sword.

Alarak charges forward blades ready and hungry.

Zim blasts with a giant laser blaster.

Mandie uses her fire sword to destroy a large group.

Musa and the Winx use convergence to wipe out a massive enemy crowd.

Hollow throws out an all-out force push.

I'm pretty sure you all get the idea on what is going on.

Spinel grabs a treant and throws it to Musa who splits it in half.

"So, your Hollow's fried?" asked Musa.

"Yeah, and you must be his lover?" asked Spinel.

"Yeah, it's actually nice to finally meet you" replied Musa. "Same here" said Spinel.

Then they go back to back and stretch punch and harmonic blast surrounding foes.

In the middle of the fight. Sam gets outnumbered but then all of her surrounding enemies are burned by a skeleton with fire on its skull and its wearing cowboy attire that looks familiar.

"Hey there darlin'" said the ghost rider.

"D-Dad?!" said Sam. "What happened to you?!"

The ghost rider reverts to Peter Sharp. "That's a story for another time." he then turns back into ghost rider and uses his demon powered shotgun.

Neil and the others were shocked. "And I thought we had weird and unexplained powers" said Neil.

Icy spots Hollow completely distracted and lunges at him with her ice sword and she pierces him. Musa and the others gasp.

"Now stay dead!" yelled Icy.

Hollow turns around and removes the ice sword from his body and breaks it. Icy backs up in fear.

"W-What? H-How?!" said Icy with fear.

Hollow levitates her in the air. "I can't die anymore bitch!" he then tosses her back to the College where she hits the doors.

Hollow sees all of their shocked reactions. "What?"

"You have a lot to explain later" said Gyro.

They all pave their way through and make a strong push towards the Cloud Tower College.

Seeing this as an opportunity. Doctor Strange and gyro takes to the skies and cast a Distortion and Dispel Magic spell on the College, removing all of the stolen magic and sending it all back to its respective schools.

Then Thor flies to the skies and gathers Lighting. Sam and Victor also offer him some of their electric powers and his slams down onto the three headed serpent and destroys them.

Leni uses his plant powers to subdue all of the Treants and force them to fight for the winning team.

Kel'Thuzad sucks the souls of the undead pirates and control their minds to serve the undead army.

Acheron and the Trix have no idea what to do now. "This isn't working!" said Darcy. "How are they winning?!" said Stormy.

Acheron opens the book to find an answer, but he doesn't know that someone is right behind him.

Acheron turns around and sees Leon Davion Spellman looking at him. "What are you going to do mortal?!"

Neil and the rest of the family sees this. "What is he doing over there?!" asked Neil.

"Better yet, how did he get over there?" asked Sunset.

Leon's eyelids blink sideways, freaking everyone out. Then he smiles.

"Papakain ng iyong dugo and aking gutom!" said Leon (translate: You're blood will feed my hunger!)

Neil, Sergei and Gyro's eyes go wide. "Oh shit!"

Leon starts to feel pain as his body changes. His eyes now glow yellow, his claws extend, his teeth increase in length, his skin changes to dark brown and he grows in size and hunches like a beast.

"W-What is happening to him?!" asked Leni. Some of them were a bit scared.

"Aswang!" yelled Neil. Leon roars and lunges at Acheron, biting him in the neck and tearing him apart.

The Trix just watch in horror as Acheron ripped into shred. Acheron tries to blast Leon off with magic, but it does work.

Acheron screams in horror and finally with one final bloody cry, Acheron is killed.

The Aswang gets up and licks its fingers and looks at everyone. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" asked the monster.

"L-Leon?" asked Sergei. Leon looks at himself. "Yeesh! Man am I ugly!" replied Leon.

"Well, at least he's still the same. But we are having a long talk after this mister!" yelled Neil.

"You're not my dad!" said Leon. "I am your brother!" said Neil. Leon grumbles while crossing his arms and kicking Acherons head.

"Well, he still has his personality" replied Gyro.

Then Leon looks at the Trix who flinch from his menacing eyes.

But then someone slashes the back of Icy and she falls to the ground.

Stormy and Darcy are punched in the face by Spinel and hit the wall.

Icy gets up and feels a lot of pain from her back. "W-Whoa did that?!" she yells in anger and summons her ice powers.

But then she feels a large amount of pain from her body, she looks down to see a green blade has pierced her and the one wielding the blade from the glaive is Musa.

"Now it's your turn to die!" said Musa.

Hollow throws his light sabre. Musa gets out of the way and the light saber slices through Icy's torso.

Icy looks in horror and closes her eyes as her upper half falls to the ground and her lower half drops.

Stormy and Darcy cry in horror at what just happened to their witch sister.

But Alarak grabs Stormy's face. Red electricity surges inside of Alarak and starts to surrounds Stormy.

"Look into my eyes witch. I want to see your life burnout" said Alarak.

He then engulfs her entire face with red electricity and she screams in pain until she remains silent.

Alarak drops the lifeless witch of the storm to the ground. "Pathetic creature" said Alarak.

Darcy realizes she was now alone. She had no one left, she then feels rage and summons all of her energy and yells in anger, but its cut short when she's beheaded by an energy scythe.

Her head and body fall to the ground and they all look at Spinel and her newly rebuilt Scythe (Formerly the Rejuvenator)

The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds are shocked at the weapon they once saw. Spinel sees the looks on their faces.

"Hollow fixed it and don't worry it won't reset your memories, it just slices and blasts energy" replied Spinel. "She's not lying" said Hollow.

All the witches inside the school surrender. Silena picks up the Legendarium and they proceed to freeing all of their missing friends from the book and they use the key to lock it away. All they had to do was get the key from Rumplestiltskin, by trading him the now contained powers of Acheron which were placed inside of a bottle.

Musa runs to Hollow and hugs him and they proceed to kiss. Spinel also joins in on the hug and starts humming the Cuphead rap.

All of the armies start falling back to their world, but at the same time they greet Hollow for his return to the Council. They still want to know how he came back. But as he said, it was a story for another time.

Hollow returns to be the emperor of the Empire and dispatches his outposts back to Magix. Gyro rebuilds the Great gate and some of the fairies were glad the Royal Defenders came to help, Stella even wanted to apologize for her actions at the Royal Woods Mall and hoped she can be forgiven, one day.

They eventually make an arrangement with the earth fairy god mother and she accepts to let the Guardian take the Legendarium and lock it away.

Miss Griffin has been returned to be the headmistress of Cloud Tower once more and punish her traitorous students.

Neil goes to Hollow before he leaves. "It's good to see you again" said Neil.

"Yeah, it sucked dying" said Hollow. The two of them proceed to shake hands and hug.

They then depart from the hug and fist bump. "You still have some explaining to do you son of a bitch" said Neil.

"Soon you ass hole, soon" replied Hollow.

Neil then leaves through the portal to deal with Leon and why he was like that.

Hollow looks to the closed Great Gate and smiles. Then Musa flies down and they kiss.

"You came back" said Musa. "I would never leave you and I will always be here, forever" replied Hollow.

And the sun sets on Magix as the flag of a new immortal Empire flies through the wind.

To be continued …..

**He's back people! Hollow is back! The Trix are dead and so is Acheron! But what about the Ghost rider powers of Peter and how did Hollow came back from death! Tune in for next time folks!**

**I would like to thank all of you, my readers for supporting me with this story. This is my 100th Chapter and I am damn proud of making this and I couldn't believe that this all started when I made the story Spell Luck. Though every step of this story was nothing without the help of all of the great authors, I would love to name them, but there are so many. Their names are found on the Evil Lincoln chapter, I do hope I can continue this story and thanks again guys!**

**This story was also inspired after I watched Avengers Endgame, again.****As of always, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	101. Ch101 Explanations

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 101: Explanations**

(Spellman Estate, Royal Woods. The following day)

Neil and the rest of the family are now in the living room waiting for the arrival of their returned friend Hollow. Among the waiting guests was Martin, Lisa and Victor. Penny and Pyrrha are at remnant helping fight more Grimm.

Courage comes in with some glasses and refreshments, Linka follows suite with trays of brownies, cupcakes and cookies.

Leon sees this and tries to grab it, but his hand gets swatted away by Neil.

"You still haven't explained to us about your monstrous form yet, so don't even think about it" said Neil.

"Okay, okay. Jeez! Let's just calm down a bit" replied Leon who takes his seat.

They then hear a knock on the door and it opens. "Sir, Peter and Sam sharp have arrived" said Harv.

"Hey Luna" said Sam. "Hey there Sammy" replied Luna.

Neil shakes hands with Peter. "You don't have to do this you know."

"You know about what I have, I think it's best my little girl knows now" said Peter.

Then they see the great gate outside activating and coming out is a raven that morphs into the Guardian Gyro. Following after him is an imperial TIE silencer.

The Imperial aircraft lands and opens revealing Hollow and Musa.

"I did not know those kind of aircraft can hold two people" said Lincoln.

"We should look up more on imperial tech" replied Linka.

The three of them enter. Neil goes to Hollow and they fist bump.

"What up destroyer?!" said Hollow. "Same to you sith" replied Neil.

"Alright, let's take our seats and deal with this discussion" said Gyro.

They all takes their seats, then Gyro places a small protoss device onto the table. This made them confused.

"This is an interdimensional spy system radio, built by the Protoss Phasesmith's. The Immortal Council and all of our allies will be listening in" replied Gyro.

Hollow sighs. "Sounds exceptional. So, where do I begin?"

"How about, after you died?" said Sergei.

"Well, after I pressed the detonator and was engulfed in flames I woke up in a room with nothing but whiteness everywhere" said Hollow.

"I looked around and saw infinite white colors everywhere it was a little disturbing. Then when I blinked again I saw all of the heroes of the past. And when I mean heroes I meant the heroes from the universe I came from" said Hollow.

"Wait, you mean you saw the Jedi's?" asked Sunset.

"It wasn't just Jedi's. among them were Sith's as well, Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gonn Jinn, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Kanan Jarrus, Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger, Luminara Unduli, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Darth Bane, Darth Revan and Darth Plagueis" said Hollow.

"I was truly astonished to be the one to meet all of the Jedi and sith from the past. Then I saw ……. Him"

They all knew who he meant. "You're old master" said Musa.

"Only, he was Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader. He told me that he chose me not because he saw the power I could achieve. While he trained me he was still showing signs of compassion, I was trained by two masters. Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker" said Hollow.

"He said that he wanted me to rebuild the empire, but not as an unstoppable dominant force, but as a beacon of hope to rebuild what was shattered from the past. But then he saw what it could be, the Galactic Empire can be both sides with no choices but its own. I was almost lost at what he told me, but the Yoda hit me in the head with his stick!"

"Then they all told me that my time was not ready, that I still have a destiny to fulfill and that is to continue my charge in defending the realms and to do it with the one who understands" Hollow then looks to Musa.

"W-what?" said Musa with confusion.

"They wanted me to go back to you. it took a long time for Vader to help me find peace, it took a year for you to save me from myself" replied Hollow.

Musa felt touched and happy. The heroes of Star Wars past saw her as his beacon of light to his darkness.

"They said that one day, death will claim me. But not today, but perhaps in the end of all things. I knew something was wrong, so I accepted it. Then I asked them how do I leave this place?" said Hollow.

"Well, what happened?" asked Timmy.

"Darth Maul opened a door under me and I fell. Not quite the exit I was expecting. Then I woke up in an empty Jennerit city and that's when I saw my own funeral and I heard the amazing and very nice speeches you said about me. Thanks guys and to Spinel, Mandie and I think Zim" said Hollow.

"Well, that was very informative. But what did they mean when they said at the end of all things?" asked Gyro.

"I have no clue, but I did feel some stinging pain on my back, I checked but there was no marks of any sort" replied Hollow.

Gyro sighed, but deep down he knew what he meant. "Well, that was all I needed to know and the rest of the allies across the stars" Gyro picks up the device and turns it off. "People, I will be off now. He morphs into a raven and flies towards the great gate.

They were a bit confused, why did the guardian just fly off like that.

Then they all looked at Peter. "And I guess it's my turn." Said Peter.

He looks at Sam. "Darlin' how old do you think I am?"

"Umm, thirty nine. We celebrated your birthday during the first week of May" replied Sam.

Peter looked at Neil, who nodded back to him. "Sam, I am older than that." Said Peter.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Sam, I was born on May the 3rd 1869" said Peter. Everyone (except Neil) were shocked by this news.

"W-What?! Are you kidding? Please say you're joking?! Dad?!" said Sam with concern.

Peter puts his hat down onto the table. "Its true darlin' I was born during that year, the late era of the American old west."

They were all a bit confused, even Lina, Martin and Victor.

"B-But that cannot be possible!" said Lisa. "That would make you-."

"One hundred and fifty years old. And that you're right. Neil here knows about me, he's been keeping this secret for a long time, he was my friend after all" replied Peter.

Sam looked confused by all this. "B-But mom?! What about mom?!"

"You're mother knew as well, she wanted you to know when the time was right, but I guess it didn't fair to her and your little brother" said Peter.

"The day it happened. The day of the accident, I drove to the crash scene and tries to use my powers to revive her, but she wanted me to keep going and to protect you Sam. She will watch over your brother Simon, in this world or another" replied Peter.

Sam started to shed some tears.

"I swear, I didn't want her to go. But faith works in ways we don't love, but you and I have to move on" said Peter.

Sam knew it's what her mother and brother wanted. She still remembers the nights her and her dad would cry to sleep in the same bed, both broken with no other family left, they were a close father and daughter, both with passions for music and farm life.

Sam remembered when they had to leave the farm behind. Peter couldn't bare to support the place and that's when they made it to Royal Woods, where her adventure would begin and where she found herself and her lover.

Peter found work in the Royal Woods Theater as a stage assistant, then stage manager and ultimately he became a free agent and helped in reinforcing events across Michigan.

"H-how did you get this power?" asked Sam.

Peter showed his fire from his fingers.

"It all started when I was thirty two. I had a posse, we were a dangerous outlaw group. Ten of us, raiding, robbing and stealing anything we wanted and needed. I became the leader of the pack when our boss died in the hands of another outlaw gang, the crew saw loyalty in me when I led them to the murderous crew and we killed them all." Said Peter.

"After that we went across the state of the west. Texas, Arizona, Phoenix, Vegas and New Mexico. But as we reigned our definition of crime, I was different. Though I was loyal to the gang, I had my own better intentions. Whenever we robbed people, I would secretly give them back half and the rest to the poor."

"I never slept with a woman, saying that the woman I'm looking for, is one who would love me not for what I am, but what I have done and what I could be. The others thought it was a stupid joke, but I ignored them and to be honest, I never shot an innocent person before. That's why I wanted to rob other gangs."

"Then one day, it went wrong real fast. My posse found me helping the folk by giving them some of the money I took. They saw this as betrayal and …… they tortured me"

Everyone gasped at what he just said.

"They dragged me by my own horse, they made me beg for thirst for three days and finally they nailed me to a tree in the middle of the barren sun and they whipped me, as if I was Jesus. I was no saint, I was just a man who was willing to help the poor, because that's what I was when I was young, a kid who was poor, but was taught by my ma' that innocent people need help and that I should never turn down a person in desperate need."

"Then as night fell on me. The cold wind blowing on my bleeding body, I woke to find this man dressed like them fancy rich folk. He smiled to me like something fierce and asked me a question. "Do you wish to take you're revenge?" I answered no! Then he showed me a vision of the townsfolk I helped. My crew ……. They ….. They ravaged the place, killed the men, raped the women and beat the children. All those innocent people! Gone! And I hated my own friends for doing it!"

"So, I accepted the man's offer, but then he showed his true colors. The fucking Devil himself was granting me a deadly power, one that has been passed on for generations and is across the stars. The power of Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance!"

"I took the power and became my own hatred. I went to the town and made my statement. I saw them all drinking and laughing in a bar, gloating of how they finished me off, so I gave them a warm welcome back, in flames!"

"Well, what did you do after that?" asked Luna.

Peter looked down a bit. "Well, after I finished taking my revenge. I was confronted by the devil himself, he wanted something from me, the souls of those who I have saved, which means whoever I find innocent, he would claim them in hell, either from natural death or an accident. So I played his little evil game, but he didn't know I never found any innocent lives. I kept myself close to areas of guilty hearts and sent them to burn in hell, my way!"

"I rode my horse, a motor bike, a military jeep, a hot rod muscle car and finally I came back to my bike. It was one hell of a ride and I enjoyed making the devil feel like a real asshole, then he finally caught up to me. He figured out what I was doing and he was pissed off!"

"And then you and the devil had a showdown" said Neil with a smirk.

Peter chuckled a bit. "I haven't had a good high noon gunfight in ages. The year was 1982."

"Good god! I hate that year!" replied Leon and Sergei.

"Well, you're not wrong, me and the devil met up at the old town where we first made the bargain. We came up with a new deal. If I beat him, he has to return to hell and never return! He even made it legit when he placed the deal curse hex on himself" said Peter.

"But, what happens if he wins?" asked Gwen.

Peter sighed in guilt but he smiled back. "If the devil beats me, he can take control of my soul, body and powers and wreak havoc on the living."

"But, he wasn't smart enough, we both met at high noon. But he did not realize the date of the day. When we fought he used his demonic powers and limitless ammo, also he cheated with a machine gun. But I got the upper hand, when the Solar Eclipse came!"

"You got the advantage!" said Lincoln.

"I did and he did not expect me to use heavenly ammo, I did my research and found out that the Ghost Rider was once and angel, who was corrupted by humanity. I went to the Pope at that time and he believed in every word I said and blessed my weapons so I may act as the instrument against all of the devil's sinful creations! And send him back to hell!"

"In the end, I won and he lost. He tried to cheat his way again, but then a blinding light from the sky hit him and burned like the sun. Afterwards he heard a voice saying "You made the deal, and now your fate is sealed, old friend!" That was none other than the voice of the father all mighty!"

"The devil was sent back to hell, with his angry roar left behind. I kept this power, so I may one day use it for good and vanquish any evil, even if the devil returns. I'll be waiting for him!"

There was an intense silence.

"Then I met KISS and became their roadie/driver and after lots of tours I changed my career to fighting terrorists in the Middle East" said Peter.

Some of them laughed at that part.

"And then, you met mom" said Sam. Peter smiled and ruffles her hair. "Yeah, I met your mom. The woman who understood me and accepted me for not what I have done in the past, but for what I could be."

Sam then hugs her dad, in which he hugs her back. This was very touching to them, including Luna.

"So, I guess you're an official member of the Royal Defenders" said Lincoln.

Peter and Sam break the hug. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"But wait a minute! You're powers can only work in darkness!" said Victor.

"Actually, thanks to some ancient texts and studying. I found out I can use my powers under the sun, I just needed to keep training and practicing and what do you know, it worked!" replied Peter.

"And that's how we met, you saved my life during a battle against ISIS" said Neil. "While Leon and Sergei were in another part of the area fighting."

Leon and Sergei were shocked by this. Neil met Peter and knew about the powers way before they knew.

"Mind blown!" said Sergei.

Peter looked at Sam. "I'm glad I could tell you this sweetie, I hope this isn't too much?"

"It's okay dad, we're both musical and farm like lovers and now we're both superpowered" said Sam.

They all chuckled at her reply. Then Neil looked at Leon. Leon notices this and sighs. "And you're upset that I can do this whole Aswang thing right?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm not happy with what you've become. So what did happen when you fought that monster?" asked Neil.

"When I was alone with only my MG42, I was ambushed by the thing. I tried to strafe it. But I ran out of ammo, so I went with melee combat using a machete. We slashed, clawed and bit! But then in the end I was able to outsmart him and slice his head off. But I guess it came with a price, his bite made me what I have now" replied Leon.

"So, can you control this power?" asked Sergei. "Well, I'm trying. I have to stick to Animal diet and no I don't mean domestic pets" replied Leon.

Courage sighs in relief.

"I'll have to stick to hunting deer or any wild animal" said Leon.

Neil felt unsure by this and looked at his kids, mostly Lily. "As long as you do it away from my kids. Then we're okay."

Leon nodded.

"Well, I think Musa and I will take our leave" said Hollow. "Thanks for having us here and hearing all of this dude."

Neil gets up and shakes his hand. "Thanks for coming, and it's good to have you back my friend."

Hollow then looks to Lincoln and Linka. "If you guys need some extra firepower for your Battlecruiser, I can provide."

Lincoln and Linka smiled. "Thanks, we'll be sure to tell you if we do need some help."

"Next time you visit, we should jam together" said Luna.

"Totally, and maybe we can jam with the rainbooms and Ember!" said Sam.

Musa chuckled at this. "That sounds wicked."

Hollow and Musa take their leave to the TIE Silencer and through the great gate.

"Well, I guess this ends this whole dilemma, so who wants spaghetti for lunch?" said Neil.

"We do!" they all replied.

(Meanwhile in Karazhan)

Gyro had just returned from the immortal council and headed straight to the towers basement. There he opens a secret lever and a door opens from the walls.

In the room is a small waterfall with a small river. A rock sits near the waterfall, and stabbed to the rock is a sword, it looks like a basic Long sword, but on the hilt is a cross and some angelic runes.

Gyro sees that the sword now has blood on it. "So, the great fates have granted Hollow with immortality, this is a very unsettling development. I will have to tell everyone soon, but not now. Not yet."

Gyro leaves the room, but he looks back to the sword. "I don't even know if they're ready to learn more about the sword of Immortality."

(Meanwhile back in Royal Woods)

Near the great gate. The portal glows and Loni looks to the path back home.

He then looks towards the Spellman family who are there. "Well, this was sort of a blast for me" said Loni.

"You can come by and visit anytime, just need to make sure you have a FutureTech soldier escort" said Neil. "Thanks Mr. Spellman" said Loni.

Then Linka approaches him and puts Growlithe down. She then hugs Loni. "Thanks for being here Loni."

Loni returns the hug. "This was all for you Linka. I hope we can do this again next time."

The two of them break away from the hug and wave goodbye to each other. "And Loni." He turns around to see Linka.

"Please be careful, I don't know what the other former family members are going to do next, but I don't want you to get hurt" said Linka.

Loni feels worried as well. "I'm concerned too, but if anything goes wrong I know who to contact" said Loni. He keeps the FutureTech interdimensional communicator safe in his pocket.

He then waves goodbye to all of them who wave back at him, even Leni. Even though she has trouble dealing with Loni. And Loni is gone.

The family then walks to walks Linka. "It's gonna be okay sis. We'll deal with the other louds if anything goes wrong, we promise" said Lincoln.

"I know" replied Linka with a smile. They all head back to their house.

To be continued ……

**Well, now we know how Hollow came back and Peter's secret powers and what the hell happened to Leon. More adventures are ahead of them. Leave a review.**


	102. Ch102 Game Stream 50

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 102: Game stream 5.0**

Screen turns on and it's all on Minecraft.

Sunset: Hey guys! We're back on Minecraft! And I'm here with my old man!

Neil: I'm not old! And today we'll be building a giant Minecraft Optimus Prime!

Both of them cheer in excitement and laugh a bit.

Sunset: so, which optimus are we building? G1? Movie version? Last Knight?

Neil: Hmm, I'm thinking ….. G1. It's always to have the classics!

Sunset: (Laughs) Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!

Neil: Now the rest of the crew have no idea we're doing this, so we'll invite them after we build it.

Sunset: sounds cool, then they'll be shocked when they see it!

Neil: alright, we have some of the blocks needed for him, now all we need to do is find a location. Do you have any where we can put him?

Sunset: (Looks around and sees something) Here! We can put it near this pass and let him face Leon's house! (Laughs)

Neil: (Laughs) Oh yeah! He's so not gonna like this! A giant Autobot looking at him.

Sunset: But first we have to build a shelter nearby so we can make night time go faster.

Neil: Smart move! Let's do it!

After a few minutes.

Neil: Well, we did it. Our little dirt house.

Sunset: To be honest it looks pretty ridiculous.

Neil: (Laughs) yeah, it does. But at least there are beds in there so we can be able to make the night time go away faster.

Sunset: Okay, so it's not nighttime yet. Let's start building.

Neil: Okay, so I have some lapis and some red stone. But we can use colored concrete powder and put it in water and it will become the colored concrete! Simple.

Sunset: (Laughs) you sound like a science teacher when you say that.

Minutes later. They already built the legs and are on top.

Neil: Alright we just need to add some grey and some white and it's going to finish the lower half of prime.

Sunset: (Knocks Neil off the high platform by accident) Oh god! Sorry!

Neil: What the hell?! (Landed and died) Shit! I died!

Sunset: (Laughs) I have some grey and white concrete and I also have some stone with me.

Neil: That's good, add some of it and I'll use the scaffolding to get up there.

An hour later. They finfish the upper torso and are now building the head.

Neil: All he needs I sa couple of blue, white and grey.

Sunset: We also need yellow for the eyes.

Neil: Really? I thought his eyes were light blue?

Susnet: Hmm, well blue seems better, so yeah. Let's go with blue.

Neil: (Slips and falls) Oh come on! Again?! (Died from falling)

Sunset: (Laughs) that was not me this time. That one was on you!

Neil: I know it was on me! I just don't know why that just happened!

Thirty more minutes later. They finish.

Susnet: Oh my god! (Laughs) that is awesome!

Neil: (Laughs) so cool! That thing is just wicked!

They both go some distance and marvel at the giant G1 Optimus Prime and all it's glory.

Sunset: It's time to roll out! (Laughs)

Neil: Question. Which of the houses in the area is the tallest?

Sunset and Neil look around and spot it.

Sunset: That would be Gyro's tower.

They both look to the distance of the water and see an island with a very tall tower on it.

Neil: huh, so I guess his tower is still the biggest building in the area.

Sunset: Oh yeah. While you were away earlier I took the privilege of adding some =thing inside Optimus!

Neil: Wait what? You did? Where?

Susnet: (laughs) Follow me, follow me!

Neil follows Sunset and sees a lever by the left foot of Optimus.

Neil: Oh my god! What the hell is that?!

Sunset: You'll see! (She flips the lever)

Inside there are stairs that lead to the torso which is a living room and another batch of stairs that lead to the head which is a bed room.

Neil: Oh good god! This is amazing! (Laughs)

Sunset: I even replaced the eyes with glass.

Neil: (Looks out the eyes and laughs) I can see Leon's house from here!

Sunset: (Laughs) okay, okay. Now that that's done let's head back outside.

They head out of the Autobot statue and stand outside.

Sunset: We are going to prank the others with TNT!

Neil: (Laughs) Oh yes! Another blow up prank!

Sunset: (Laughs) But, but! We are not experts at blowing things up in this game. So I took the privilege and called in an expert!

Neil: Really? Who?

A few minutes later their expert has arrived.

Gyro: Hello fiends! It's good to be back!

Neil: Gyro! Hey man! Wait a minute! Were you here in the game the whole time?!

Gyro: actually Sunset called me at the same time you were offline for a while, so I did something while she added stuff into the big bot prime!

Sunset: He was underground the whole time building something!

Neil: (Laughs) Good god! I wonder what it is.

Gyro uses his pick axe and breaks a cobblestone block.

Gyro: Follow me! (They follow him into a tunnel and something is on the ground their walking on)

Neil: Hang on! Is this red stone?!

Gyro: (Laughs) Yes it is! And it all leas to Optimus!

When they reach the end they see some TNT stacked high.

Neil: (Laughs) Oh my god!

Gyro: (Laughs) As you can see, this Optimus Prime statue is packed to the rectum with TNT!

Sunset: The plan is, we're going to let the others look at optimus and then we'll tell them to stand on him so we can take a screenshot of them. But in truth we are going to blow them all up!

Neil: (Laughs) Yes! Yes! This is gonna be awesome!

They then follow Gyro out of the tunnel and back to the town center.

Gyro: but if you think that's all then you my friends are wrong!

Neil and Sunset: there's more!

Gyro: yes there is. Now Sunset, please break this cobblestone here!

Sunset uses her diamond pick axe and breaks it and it reveals another tunnel.

They all hop inside the tunnel.

Gyro: Follow me please. As you can see this red stone leads all the way to-

Niel: It leads all the way to Leon's house?!"

Sunset laughs at this.

Gyro: (Laughs) Yes! All the way to Leon's house. So when we finish blowing the shit out of them on the optimus, we are going to reset the server and ask them if they wanna see him blow up as well. But when one of them, probably Leon flicks the switch, he'll be too busy looking at optimus waiting for him to blow up. Then he'll hear explosions and realize it was coming from his house.

Sunset: He's gonna blow his own house?! (Laughs)

Neil: This is gonna be awesome!

Gyro: yes, but there's more!

Neil and Sunset: What?!

They follow Gyro out of the tunnel and he breaks a cobblestone block which has another tunnel and they go in.

Gyro: now as you see this red stone leads to some more TNT to-

Sunset: Victor's house! Oh good god! (Laughs)

Neil: (Laughs) Yes! Yes! Yes!

Gyro: (laughs) that is correct! We place down the lever on the blocks spot and they'll want to flip it, but it doesn't blow up prime it will blow up Victor's house!

Sunset: (Laughs) Well, there goes his potato farm and his horses.

Gyro: Now let's head back to the surface and give them all a call.

Neil: (Laughs) Oaky, okay. I'll call them.

An hour later and they contact Leon, Victor and Lincoln.

They arrive and are behind the house of Leon confronting Sunset, Neil and Gyro.

Neil: Alright, Alright everyone. Welcome back to Minecraft.

Susnet: We've been building something very special.

Victor: Why is Gyro standing next to you guys?

Gyro: I also helped them build it, though I only did little, you can say I came in late.

Sunset: Yes, yes he was late.

Neil: But! We successfully finished our surprise for all of you!

They all remain silent.

Leon: Is my fucking house gonna blow up again?

They all laugh and look at him.

Sunset: No, no, nothing like that.

Neil: Trust me, we did not do anything like that.

Leon steps off from the others and takes off his helmet.

Leon: sunset look at me.

They all laugh at his stare.

Leon: If my house blows up, you are going to pay.

Sunset: (Laughs) Dude, I can't take you seriously.

Lincoln: Alright, so what is it?

Victor: Yeah, I wanna know too!

Neil summons his donkey and rides it.

Neil: Follow me! Follow the ass.

They all follow him.

Leon: Yeah, I could definitely follow the ass you're riding.

They then stop.

Sunset: Now look to your left.

When they all turn they gasp and laugh.

Lincoln: Whoa!

Leon: Holy shit!

Victor: dude! That is awesome!

Neil, Sunset and Gyro laugh at their responses.

Leon: That is one big Autobot!

Lincoln: For a minute there I thought it was Devastator!

Victor: Makes sense why you guys would only make G1 Optimus, I mean movie Optimus has a lot of extra parts.

Sunset: Follow us, there's something else we need to show you.

They follow her to the optimus prime and she shows them a lever.

Lincoln: Oh cool a lever.

Victor: Wonder what does it do.

Leon: This isn't gonna blow my house is it?

They all laugh and Victor flips the switch opening the door.

Gyro: This dudes got post Piggies! (Laughs)

Lincoln: cool a room!

Victor: It's like a house.

Leon: Yeah this would've made a great troll. You guys build this optimus prime, I flip the switch and it still blows up my house.

They all laugh at his words.

When they reach the bedroom they see the ey window.

Lincoln: whoa! I can see our houses from here.

Victor: Dang it! I can't see mines, some jungle tree is in the way.

Leon: Oh cool, I can see my house from her-. Wait a minute! This thing is facing my house?!

They all laugh.

Sunset: Yeah I'm gonna live in here, so when you see Optimus winking at you it's me spying on you. (Laughs)

Leon: That is creepy as fuck.

They all head out of the optimus and gather/

Neil: Alright so the plan is that we are going to take a screen shot of you guys on the optimus, it's gonna be awesome!

Lincoln: oh cool! Like a tourist attraction!

Victor: (Laughs) come see our optimus prime! Why go to Hasbro world!

They all laugh.

Lincoln and Victor hop onto Optimus Primes lower half near the legs and stand there, but Leon is actually on the head.

Leon: I got the best view! I got the best view!

Neil, Sunset and gyro are watching them from the town center, but near them is the lever and two more cobblestone blocks.

Sunset: alright you guys! Let's do this!

Lincoln: We are high up! (Laughs)

Victor: This is nothing compared to Gyro's tower.

Gyro: That's true I have the highest structure on this server.

While they're talking Sunset types to teleport Leon.

Neil: Alright, in 3 …. 2 ….. 1. Everybody say cheese!

Gyro flips the switch and Leon is teleported to Lincoln and Victor.

Leon: What the you teleported me.

Then the lower half of optimus blows up and their killed.

Lincoln: Oh no!

Victor: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Leon: I knew it!

Neil, Sunset and Gyro laugh.

Neil: Yes! It worked!

Sunset: Awesome!

Gyro: they all fell for it!

Leon: You son of a bitch!

After they reset the server they all gather to the town center and gyro places the lever on the block, but not the one that leads to the optimus statue.

Gyro: alright, we had some laughs. Now who want to blow up prime?

Leon: I do! I do! I do!

Leon gets in front of it.

Leon: alright, count down! 30, 29, 28, 27.

Sunset: (Laughs) oh my god!

Lincoln: (Laughs) don't take too long dude!

Neil: This is gonna be a while.

Gyro: (Laughs) Victor! Flip the switch for him. But Leon flips it anyway.

Leon, Lincoln and Victor look towards the optimus. While Neil, Sunset and Gyro look at Leon's house.

Leon: I flipped it, but nothing happened.

Then they hear an explosion and turn around and laugh. Leon's house blows up!

Leon: No! Not again! My house!

They all laugh!

Lincoln: (Laughs) Oh good lord!

Victor: (Laughs) Blown up again!

Neil: (Laughs) it worked!

Sunset: (Laughs) Flawlessly!

Gyro: (Laughs) nailed it!

They all gather near the wrecked house.

Leon: As if the pigs weren't bad enough, now I get primed?! I got primed didn't I?

They all laugh. Gyro breaks the lever and places it on another cobblestone.

Gyro: Here's the real one. (Laughs)

Victor: You sure this is the one. (Flips the lever)

They all look towards optimus but nothing happens. They all hear an explosion and turn to the right and watch Victor's house blow up!

Victor: Nooo!

They all laugh. They all head to the wreckage and inspect the damage.

Victor: My potatoes!

They all laugh.

Victor: My horse!

Laugh again.

Victor: My enchanted table is fine, so that's good.

They all laugh again. Some of them just continue laughing.

Neil: (Laughs) Yes! The grand finale! Perfect!

Leon: I can't believe you assholes did this to us.

Gyro: To be fair, we didn't have time to rig Lincoln's house. (Laughs)

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Wait what?

Sunset: (Laughs) well, that about makes this video a close, tune in next time folks. We're gonna clean up this disaster we've committed. Thanks for watching Shimmer cove and I'll see you all next time, bye.

Victor: We're fixing this right?

To be continued ……

**Another awesome game stream with Sunset and the others. This chapter was inspired when I saw Vanoss, Basically and Terroriser building a giant Homer Simpson and blowing it up. See their video on YouTube. Leave a review.**


	103. Ch103 Freaky Fabulous part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 103: Freaky Fabulous part 1**

(Spellman Estate)

The leaves on the trees are now falling onto the ground, Courage is in the back raking them, but the pile of leaves gets demolished by Eevee and Growlithe. Courage sighs and starts raking again.

Meanwhile Gyro and Neil are standing in front of the great gate, looking concerned.

"So, seeing this thing glitch with some sparks is not normal?" asked Neil.

"No, and this is kind of new to me" replied Gyro.

"Well, whatever is happening we have to fix this" said Neil.

Gyro touches the column of the gate. "I can feel some sort of energy, it's odd, almost monstrous like."

Then the gate starts to spark wildly. "Umm, this doesn't look good!" said Neil with worry.

"Not good at all! Hit the deck!" yelled Gyro. Both Neil and the Guardian take cover as blue electrical energy shoots out in different directions.

Then Sergei comes out of the house carrying a tray of cookies. "Hey guys, I made cookies, who wants some?"

But the electricity hits him and electrifies him. Then a large beam of energy blasts out of the gate and travels to the sky.

Neil and Gyro get up and see the gate was finally calm. They then turn to see Sergei half scorched.

"These things are still edible" said Sergei. He grabs a cookie and take s a bite, only to get electrocuted again.

"Well, that happened" said Neil. Gyro looks to the gate. "Something must've came through, but what?"

(Rewind a few moments ago, Monster High)

All monsters are taking flight, galloping fast, racing with paws and swimming through the waters!

But these are not ordinary "I'm gonna kill you monsters" no my friends, these are monster teenagers!

And they all go to one place where they feel like they can be all united. Monster High!

And here's one of them now!

Draculaura, daughter of Dracula! Only issue, she is pink ….. That's right pink! And she's chatting on her iCoffin with a pink umbrella.

"So, I was like you did not! But then she said she had no choice! And then I told her that it would totes not match your eyes! But she said it was the only color available …….. " This goes on and on. I have no idea what she's even talking about.

But she has no idea what she's about to run into.

Draculaura thought she was headed for the school, but for a brief moment some sparks occur near the main door and she walks through a portal.

While that happened her friends. Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia and Lagoona just look in shock at the portal that Draculaura just walked into and then it disappears.

"What just happened?" asked Lagoona.

Ghoulia makes some zombie groaning sounds while on her phone.

"I can't get a message to her either!" said Clawdeen.

"Maybe she ended up in that ghost school Spectra used to go to" said Cleo.

"That could be a possibility" said Frankie.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find Spectra and find our ghoul!" said Clawdeen.

They all nodded and went into the school to look for the ghostly news reporter at the same time they knock over Heath Burns.

"Hey! What's the rush? Where's the fire?" said Heath. Gil and Deuce look at him with annoyance.

"Bad time for a joke dude" said Deuce.

(And now back to Royal Woods)

The massive blue energy strikes at the ground near the park and that's where the portal opens and Draculaura comes out.

"And so if she's not going to go and get a new color, then she's not going to look well once she hits the beach! And-. Hello? Hello?" she realizes she lost the signal.

"Huh, I swear I charged this thing" said Draculaura as she shakes her iCoffin.

Then she looks around and sees she's in a park and there are no people around.

"Umm, where am I?" said Draculaura. She then sees the park exit and leaves the area.

She goes around town and spots something that looks familiar. A High School. The Royal Woods High School.

"Oh, I must be in the human city! It's a good thing we're no longer hated rivals!" said Draculaura. "And since I have no clue how I got here, I might as well just go in and do some learning. Or look for some amazing people who know fashion!"

Draculaura skips her way to the high school with her umbrella with her.

(Back at Spellman Estate)

Gyro starts repairing any magical damages to the gate. While Neil scans the area for anything.

"Well, seems like nothing came through" said Neil.

Gyro then stops his magic. "The gate doesn't seem to have any critical damage, it seems fine."

Then Neil gets a call. "Martin. Did you find anything odd in the towns surveillance?"

"Well, the Burst drones did find something odd in the park" replied Martin.

"Why is Ketchum Park always the target zone for this shit?" asked Gyro.

"Martin, report" said Neil.

"Some teenage girl dressed in all pink with a pink parasol and she looks like she's dressed for Halloween because she has vampire fangs" replied Martin.

Neil and Gyro had no comment for what he just said. "Umm, can you repeat that?" said Neil.

"Guys, I'm telling you the truth. Also she looks kinda fabulous and in a way cute" replied Martin.

"Thanks for the intel McKenzie" Neil then puts his phone away. "Well, looks like we have a vampire in our midst."

"He said she was pink. What kind of vampire is pink?!" said Gyro.

(Royal Woods High School)

Draculaura is walking down the hallways, looking at all of the teenagers wearing different styles and outfits.

"Wow! This school really is a place of fashion" said Draculaura.

She then accidently runs into someone, making fall to the ground.

"Oh, sorry! My bad!" said Draculaura as she picks up the books.

"It's okay. I was distracted as well" replied Leni.

They then get up and Leni is shocked at her looks. "Oh M-Gosh! You look so stylish!"

"Oh thins thing? It's not my best, but I like to wear it as my usual clothing, though I should probably change my style soon" replied Draculaura.

"Well, as a fashion designer and a local to the mall. You have class my friend!" said Leni.

"Thank you! I myself like fashion that suits me. Mostly pink" replied Draculaura.

Leni then gets curious. "You don't look like you're from around here. Are you new?"

"Well, I guess I am" replied Draculaura. Hearing this raised a lot of red flags inside of Leni's head. Which could mean she was not from here, literally!

"Okay, well I'm headed to history class. You wanna join me?" asked Leni. "Sure. Oh by the way. My name is Draculaura" replied Draculaura.

"Leni, Leni Davion Spellman. My sisters are already in their classes" replied Leni.

The two of them make their way to the history class room. Though Dana and Becky notice this. "Looks like someone came out of the wrong world" said Dana. "Still, look at her outfit!" said Becky with some cheer.

(Ketchum Park)

Neil, Leon and Sergei look around.

"Well, from the police reports. They haven't patrolled the park here earlier. So whatever was here came when the cops finished their patrol" said Sergei.

Neil then spots some lip gloss and smells it. "Yup, teenager stuff."

Leon uses his Aswang powers and sniffs the ground. He then lifts his head up and looks to the exit. "And she's on the move!"

"Then let's get going boys!" said Neil. Then they spot a food truck selling Shawarma.

"Right after Shawarma!" said Sergei. "Yeah!" replied Leon and Sergei.

(Royal Woods High school)

In history class all of the students are seated. Draculaura takes the empty seat next to Leni.

Jackie and Mandee also sees the new pink colored girl and thought she looked kinda cool.

Then the teacher comes in. Soon he spots Draculaura.

"Okay, class my name is Mr. Joseph Czar and I am the history teacher, I said that because I see we have a new student" said Mr. Czar.

Leni then does a small hadn signal to him, which meant that the new girl is not from this world.

Ever since the arrival of interdimensional beings. Everyone has been keeping themselves cautious about whatever might end up in their small town and luckily they know when their heroes feel nervous about something or someone.

"Now, young lady. Would you kindly come up here and introduce yourself" said Mr. Czar.

She gets up and walks near the chalkboard. "Hello fellow teens! My name is Draculaura! I am a student from Monster High and it is such an honor to be here in your human high school! Since we rarely go to see humans because of some issues. But all of that is no longer a problem and we're all friends now."

They were all shocked at what she just said. Some of them looked to Leni who nodded to go with the flow.

Then they noticed, on the small mirror on the teachers table, she had no reflection! Which means, she's a vampire! But, Pink?

"Well, thank you Ms. Draculaura. You may take your seat" said Mr. Czar.

"Why thank you sir" replied Draculaura and she went back to her chair.

"Now, today we will be discussing about the bloody conflict of Napoleon-" They then hear a thud.

All of the students turn to see Draculaura just fainted. "Was it something I said?" asked the teacher.

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Neil, Leon and Sergei are eating Shawarma by some benches. "What were we doing again?" asked Leon.

Neil and Sergei just looked at him. "Seriously dude?!" said Neil.

(Back to Royal Woods High School)

Draculaura wakes up in the nurse's office with Leni, Dana and Becky next to her.

"W-What happened?" asked Draculaura.

"You passed out during history class" replied Mandee.

"And class didn't even begin!" said Jackie.

"Also, you were out for an hour, so Mr. Czar had to give us homework to make up for not being in class. We had to look out for you" replied Leni.

"Oh, sorry about that. I pass out when I hear Blo …. Bloo ….the red stuff in your body" said Draculaura nervously.

The three teens knew what she meant and were confused. A Vampire. Who doesn't like blood!

'Lucy would vomit hearing this, or get angry' Leni says in her thoughts.

"Well, it's almost lunch time. You wanna join us?" said Jackie.

"They have some Caesar's salad serving today. They made sure today it was healthy" said Mandee.

"Well, that does sound delicious. Sure!" said Draculaura.

All four of them head towards the cafeteria where they all get their food and meet up with Lori, Dana, Becky and Sunset. And their table is neighboring Luna and her friends.

"Hey guys" said Leni.

"So, this is the pink vampire you texted us about?" asked Sunset.

"A pleasure to meet you! My name is Draculaura!" said Draculaura.

They then introduced themselves. Then Leni explained to them what happened at history class.

"So, you pass out when you see or hear anything about the red stuff in our body?" asked Lori.

Draculaura nodded while eating her salad.

"Whoa dude! Lucy would freak hearing that and she's a total vampire fan" said Luna.

"You can say I'm not like other vampires. But I do turn into a bat, hang upside down, I can't see my own reflection, I don't like garlic and I need sun block for my skin" replied Draculaura.

They all remain silent. "That was a lot to take in" said Dana. "At least you still have some vampire traits" said Becky.

"Still, it's nice to hang out with some normy friends!" said Draculaura.

"Normy?" asked Sam. "You know, Humans" said Draculaura.

They all felt uncomfortable hearing that. "Can you literally not say normy. It sounds kinda racist" said Lori.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean anything. I have this tendency of being honest and not good at keeping secrets" said Draculaura.

"Almost reminds me of Applejack" replied Sunset.

"Still, do you even know where you are?" asked Leni. "Of course, I'm in a human school not too far from Monster high" replied Draculaura.

They all gave her confused looks.

"Umm, not to be a downer. But you're in another world" said Jackie. "Our world, not the monster school world" replied Mandee.

Draculaura dropped her fork. "W-What?"

"Sorry dude, but you're in another world where there is no monsters school or monster citizens" replied Luna.

"But some of us are in a way monster-like, because of our powers" replied Leni. She then made a small Venus fly trap from her hand which caught a fly.

"Wow! Just like my ghoul friend Venus McFlytrap!" said Draculaura.

"Well, that's one way to put it" said Lori. "So, you're not freaked out by being lost in another world?"

"Well, I am a bit confused and a bit scared now. But I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry here" replied Draculaura.

"Wow! Honest as Applejack, Pink as Pinkie Pie and Calm as Fluttershy" replied Sunset.

"So, about this monster high, who are your friends there?" asked Dana.

"Well, there's Frankie Stein she has a hard time keeping herself together. Cloe de Nile is a total popularity kinda ghoul her boyfriend is Deuce Gorgon. Lagoona Blue is our ace swimmer alongside her boyfriend Gil. Ghoulia Yelps is the smartest zombie. Abbey Bominable is a foreign student who's cold to the touch. Spectra Vondergeist, she's the school reporter. Heath Burns is annoying. Jackson Jekyll turns into Holt Hyde when he hears awesome music. Robecca Steam is an ace at Roller Derby, though she likes old timey stuff. Rochelle Goyle is our hall monitor, she's from Scaris France. Clawdeen Wolf is my Best Ghoul Friend! Her brother Clawd is my boyfriend. They have a little sister Howleen and an older sister who travels Clawdia. There's also my Vampire-Celebrity friend Elissabat. There's Jinafire Long and Skelita Calaveras who are good with making Freaky fabulous outfits! ….. " once again she goes on and on about everything.

Soon school was over. Draculaura had a fun time learning from them. Though math was a drag.

They all head out of the school. "Well that was a lot of stuff to take in" said Lori.

"Gotta admit, your school sounds cool" said Sam.

"Would like to meet Abbey and maybe we can have an ice race" said Luna.

"And I'd like to talk to Jinafire, Skelita and Clawdeen, I myself can make fashion" said Leni.

"Wow you girls. You're all so interested in my life, then the life you have" replied Draculaura.

"Well, we ate heroes and we fight evil things from beyond the realms" replied Sunset.

"And meeting other people" said Dana. "And sometimes we have to fight villains" said Becky.

"You're lives sound like adventures! I would love to know more!" said Draculaura.

"So would we!" said Neil. They all stopped and saw Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gyro and an army of FutureTech vehicles.

"Oh boy" the teen heroes say. Draculaura was a bit confused by this.

"You're coming with us Draculaura" said Neil.

"And you guys too. I'm pretty sure she said something's about her world" said Gyro.

"And it looks like the adventure is just beginning dudes" replied Luna.

To be continued …..

**To those who don't know. It is time for Monster High. I haven't seen the show in a long time. And it looks like Draculaura has made some friends. Leave a review.****Also I deiced to let my reader Czar Joseph be part of this one.**


	104. Ch104 Freaky Fabulous part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 104: Freaky Fabulous part 2**

(Spellman estate)

After confronting the pink vampire, they return back to the house and talk to her and it turns out she is very talkative.

Neil, Leon, Sergei and Gyro along with the teen girls just listen to every single word that is coming out of Draculaura's mouth.

"And then we had to fight the giant kraken and thanks to Lagoona we were able to make peace with them and we're all friends" said Draculaura.

They all just stay silent. Leon checks his watch. "Well, it took you thirty minutes to just speak an entire season and multiple specials."

"So, you're not gonna be all vampire and kill us?" asked Sergei.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare. I'm a vegan" replied Draculaura.

"Well, that would mean she's safe and friendly" said Neil.

"Told you dudes" said Luna.

"And she's totes cool to hang out with" said Leni.

The four adults look at her. Draculaura smiles with happiness and they see her fangs.

"Well, she sure looks innocent" said Neil.

""I agree" replied Leon.

"So, should we send her back?" asked Sergei.

Draculaura felt upset hearing that. Neil and Leni notices this, she was just a curious teen monster, who wants to hang out with some other humans and she's never done that in another world.

"You know what? Let her stay for a while. I'm pretty sure we can explain everything to her friends when she comes back to monster high" replied Neil.

"Really?" said the teens.

Neil stands up and nods, but then he gets startled by Draculaura hugging him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!" said Draculaura as she hugs him and jumps in place.

'Well, she doesn't have the signature vampire strength' Neil says to his thoughts.

"Okay Draculaura, let me go" said Neil. She lets him go and goes to the other girls.

"This is gonna be awesome! We get to show you our style of fashion at the mall" said Dana.

"And maybe you can find something you like" said Becky.

"Literally a good idea, I could use some new shoes too" said Lori.

"That all sounds Fangtastic!" said Draculaura.

"And all of it is on me. I still have some of that extra saved cash after we fought the Hybrid" replied Leni.

"Sam and I are just gonna head to the music store" replied Luna.

"They said their selling some new kind of ear buds for head phones, the more comfortable kind" said Sam.

They all head for the door, but then Neil whistles to them. They all immediately stop and look at him.

"Now, I sad that you could stay here for a while, but only for three hours. Once three hours is done, you have to head back to your world" said Neil.

"Okay" they replied. "And thanks again!" said Draculaura. They all head outside and board Leni and Luna's car and Veronica.

"You really are nice aren't you dude?" asked Leon.

"She's a curious teenage vampire who wants to make friends, she deserves it" said Neil.

"Well, we'd better get ready for when it's time to send her back. Who knows how many clothes she could've bought in three hours!" said Gyro.

"That's a nightmare we can all imagine" replied Sergei.

"By the way where are your younger kids?" asked Leon.

"I think they said something about a small Pokémon battle at the park later" replied Neil. "Lincoln said he wanted to try out the mega stone."

"Then why didn't Linka bring her Growlithe?" asked Gyro.

"She doesn't think her little Growlie is ready yet" replied Neil.

(Meanwhile at the mall)

They all head inside and Draculaura is immediately fascinated by all of the stores.

"So, where are we going first?!" asked Draculaura.

"First we're going to my workplace, Reiningers! I wanna introduce you to my two work friends Miguel and Fiona" said Leni.

"Now that sounds totes cool!" said Draculaura.

They head to Reiningers where Fiona and Miguel were confused by the pink girl, until Leni explained to them who and what she is. They were okay with her, sort of.

Draculaura kept checking all of the clothes to see if there was anything she'd like and of course she went for either pink or anything that made a sunny day on her.

"Are you sure you wanna pick these clothes?" said Lori.

"Yeah, these seem like the sun is on you" said Mandee.

"Well, since I can't really have fun under the sun unless I have my sun block, I can at least wear something that makes it feel like a good day to me" replied Draculaura.

"Umm, why did you pick some of these clothes?" asked Dana.

They all noticed the other batch of clothes, but they weren't her size or style.

"Oh, I just wanna bring some things for my friends back to monster high, to see what they think" replied Draculaura. "I even found some shoes that match Clawdeen's size!"

Fiona and Miguel were shocked she found those items in the store. "That is some large foot wear" said Fiona.

"I don't think any lady can fit those" said Miguel. "Well, Clawdeen might" replied Draculaura.

"Alright, now let's head off someplace else" said Lori.

They said goodbye to Miguel and Fiona and headed for another store. And another, and another and another!

They were kinda lost in thought seeing the massive purchases she made. "At least I'm paying for them, because that is a lot" said Leni.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away again. Though you should see how Cleo shops! She brings her servants with her" said Draculaura.

"I kinda feel bad for them now" said Dana.

They soon meet up with Luna and Sam who have no words for the large purchase of bags.

"Geez! What did you do? Buy the whole store?" asked Sam.

"No, these are all from different clothes stores! My Ghoul friends are totes going to love these!" said Draculaura.

Lori checks her watch. "Huh, we only have one hour and thirty minutes left."

"Wait what?" said Luna. "I guess being with Draculaura helped speed things up" said Leni.

"I could guess you could win in a shopping race if there was a sale here" said Jackie.

"Well, we still have time and we aren't really that hungry. So what now guys?" asked Becky.

"Well, me and Mandee should be on our way now" said Jackie.

"It was so nice meeting you Draculaura, maybe we can all hang out next time with your friends" said Mandee.

"That would be totes cool!" replied Draculaura. Mandee and Jackie take their leave.

"Well, we should call dad about the shopping, maybe we can go see what Lincoln and the others are doing" said Leni.

"Sounds like a plan dudes" replied Luna.

"I would love to meet your other siblings too!" said Draculaura.

Leni makes the call and soon a medivac Dropship arrives and the two soldiers are shocked at the clothes. "Dang it!" said one of them.

Leni, Luna, Lori, Dana, Becky and Draculaura head straight for Ketchum Park.

"By the way, why didn't Carol join us?" asked Leni. "She said she had to head to dad's restaurant, something about a senior citizens thing there" replied Lori.

(Ketchum Park)

The park their cars and spot Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Jordan, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Haiku and some of Lincoln and Jordan's friend's watching a Pokémon battle.

The battle was between Absol and Toxicroak.

"Hey dudes" said Luna.

They all turn around and see the teens. "Hey guys" replied Linka. "You guys looked like you all had a swell time at the mall" said Stella.

"Also, who's the pink chick?" asked Jordan.

"Guys, this is Draculaura. You can say she's not from around here, she's from another dimension" said Leni.

"I'm from monster high and my father is Dracula" replied Draculaura.

They were all shocked by this. Clyde, Rusty and Zach cower behind Jordan's friends. "Seriously?!" said Mollie.

"No need to worry guys. I don't drink Blo ……. Bloo …. The red stuff in your body" replied Draculaura.

"She's not bluffing, she doesn't drink it" said Lori.

"Well, that sure is comforting" said Lincoln. "I'm gonna guess Dad let you stay here for a while until it was time."

"He did! He's such a nice normy. That means human" said Draculaura.

"Our dad is actually a monster as well. He turns into a fiery dragon of cataclysmic proportions" replied Timmy.

"Huh, now wonder why I felt like he was less normal" said Draculaura. "Same with those other guys."

"Gyro has magic, Sergei is pretty much a crimson shocking hero and Leon has the most evil monster inside him, an Aswang" said Linka.

"I don't know what that is, nor have I ever heard of it. Is it that evil?" asked Draculaura.

They didn't want to tell her the blood part. "Well, he eats. People, when their bad. Sort of" replied Sunset.

Draculaura realized what that meant. "Oh, well I'm glad you didn't mention the B word."

"so, let's get this battle into progress, I would like so study more on the megavolution you mentioned" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Absol give it their all, but it seemed Absol wasn't ready to megavolve yet.

"I guess we're not there yet buddy" said Lincoln. "We can always try again next time. At least we won" said Absol.

"I will look further into this later" said Lisa. "Next up, is Jordan and Lucy."

They all witnessed Lucy's Crobat doing amazing aerial attacks, while Jordan's Lopunny went all out with her focus beam and ice beam.

"Are these Pokémon okay with this?" asked Draculaura nervously.

"We are okay with this. We like to improve our strength and strengthen our bond with our trainers" replied Absol.

"Oh well okay then. I just think this is really extreme and violent" said Draculaura.

Haiku just stares at Draculaura with near disgust. "Lucy, I think I'll be heading back home now."

Lucy turns to Haiku. "Okay, tomorrow we still have our séance."

"Wouldn't wanna miss it" replied Haiku, she then takes her leave.

"And so it begins" said Lincoln. "What? What did I do?" asked Draculaura.

Soon the battle end with a complete draw, which was shocking for them. "Well, that was a first" said Lana.

They tend to their Pokemon and head back to the others. Though Lucy stayed silent when she was near Draculaura. Which Draculaura notices this.

"Are you oaky with me being around you Lucy?" asked Draculaura.

But Lucy doesn't respond, instead she writes a poem and hands it to Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't want to read the poem out loud, but he knew what it meant.

"Yeah, turns out she finds you to be a joke to all vampires. Lucy is the kind of girl who likes things dark and brooding, and a little bit on the cute and happy side. When her darkness phase is gone" replied Lincoln.

Draculaura looked to Lucy with Crobat behind her. "Well, I am sorry for my looks, but that's just who I am and that's what we stand for in monster high. Be unique, be you, be a monster!"

Those words hit everyone with inspiration. Even Lucy. "Can I visit your world?" asked the little Goth

Now this was a whole new turn around for them. "I wanna see how all the monsters there cooperate and I wanna see a werewolf" said Lucy.

"Well, my boyfriend is a werewolf and he's kinda puppy like when he's around me" replied Draculaura.

'Barf' Lucy says to her thoughts.

"But I do know there are ghosts there" said Lucy. "There are, Spectra and her ghost friends from their school" replied Draculaura.

"There's a school for ghosts?" asked Lucy. Draculaura nods. "It's pretty spooky."

Lucy smiles. "Wicked!"

Lori checks her watch. "Well, it looks like a few minutes left before you leave. Let's get going."

"Can we come too!" said Lisa and Lana. Lori knew they were curious too, but it was dangerous.

"It's okay Lori. I'll watch over them as we visit" said Lucy. Lincoln smiled at how responsible Lucy was.

"Okay then, but be careful when we head to Monster high" said Lori.

"You are going to love it there! Our friend Honey Swamps is the daughter of the swamp monster" said Draculaura.

"Cool! I hope there are frogs there" said Lana. "Three-eyed frogs" replied Draculaura. "Awesome!" said Lana.

"Alright then. Let's get going" said Leni.

The ones who were headed back to Spellman Estate. Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Luna, Sam, Leni, Lori, Sunset, Dana, Becky and Draculaura.

Draculaura was ready to head back home and show her new friends what their school was all about.

"By the way, where's Lola and Luan?" asked Linka.

"Lola has a cold and Luan sprained her knee during a birthday gig" replied Lori.

"Ouch" said Leni. "I'm glad I didn't catch her cold" replied Lana.

"That is her consequence for thinking she could take the dare on the ice bucket challenge" said Lisa. "Which was Lynn's idea who is now grounded."

To be continued ……

**Looks like Draculaura is making some new friends and they are ready to see a whole new world! (get it?)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	105. Ch105 Freaky Fabulous part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 105: Freaky Fabulous part 3**

(Monster High)

"The last thing we saw was Draculaura getting sucked into a portal which just came out of nowhere" said Clawdeen.

Headmistress Headless horsewoman Bloodgood was thinking about the situation at hand. Well her body was pacing back and forth while her head was on the desk thinking.

"This is very troubling news, perhaps she may have stumbled upon an interdimensional anomaly, though that's just my theory" replied Miss Bloodgood.

Ghoulia uses her iCoffin to check on such things, she moans in response.

"She's right, some of these things are true" said Frankie.

"So, our Draculaura could be anywhere in the infinite cosmos?" asked Lagoona.

"If that's the case, then I'm afraid so" replied Miss Bloodgood.

"Oh the poor ghoul, I wouldn't imagine her being all alone without anything fangtabulous to wear" said Clawdeen.

"I couldn't even imagine myself without anything drop dead gorgeous on me!" said Cleo with worry.

They looked at her confused. "Umm, Cleo, we're talking about Draculaura, not you" said Frankie.

"I know, I'm just pointing out if she was in my situation or if I was in her situation! It's just too horrible! But not in a good way" replied Cleo.

Spectra comes through the wall. "I went to my old school and non eof them have seen her, not even Porter Geist."

"There are other school's out there, maybe instead of who knows where in space. She may have ended up there" said Clawdeen.

"She wouldn't last a day in vampire school!" said Frankie. "Or in a school of werewolves!" said Lagoona.

Ghoulia also yelps in despair.

Then all of a sudden they feel the school shake.

"What in the headless name is going on?!" said Miss Bloodgood as she places her head back to her body.

Then the door opens revealing Operetta. "Ya'll might wanna take a look at what just came up in the catacombs."

They all followed her towards the schools catacombs underground.

"So, I was just minding my own business with my violin, until all of a sudden something makes the whole school rumble. When I went to the source I was shocked to see that thing!" Operetta points to the great gate.

They were all shocked by the odd structure. "Umm, Operetta, are you sure this wasn't here before?" asked Cleo.

"I've been traveling down here for a long time. I have never ever seen anything like this here gate thingy" replied Operetta.

"So, it just came out of the ground?" asked Lagoona. "Sure looks like it" replied Operetta.

Spectra got her camera out and took a picture. "Oooh! What a scoop! Mysterious gate appears just as Draculaura disappears!"

Then the gate glows with energy and a portal is made.

Then the ghouls realize what that was. "That's the portal we saw!" said Clawdeen.

Miss Bloodgood gets off her horse nightmare and heads to the gate. "Then this could be the very one that will bring us to her!"

She then turns to the others. "Are you all ready to embark on a journey to rescue your friend?"

"Yeah!" they all reply.

Miss Bloodgood smiles. "I know you have all been through countless situations and whatever this is will lead us to a new and dangerous one. But we will not stop till we get Draculaura back!"

"I'm back!" said Draculaura as she comes out. They all turn around and are shocked.

"Huh, well that was quick" said Lagoona.

"Oh, hey guys" but before Draculaura can react she gets group hugged by her friends. "Wow! I must've been gone so long to be missed like this."

Spectra then takes a photo. "Well, there goes my big scoop on another worldly adventure."

"We were so worried about you ghoul friend" said Clawdeen.

"I hope you weren't too scared being all alone somewhere else" said Frankie.

"Do you need anything to fix yourself? Eye liner? Lip gloss? A manicure?! Because I could use one" said Cleo.

Draculaura giggles. "Yup, seems like everyone here is still the same." Then she realizes something.

Draculaura looks back to the portal. "Okay, you can bring it all out now!"

Coming out of the portal are tons of shopping bags from the Royal Woods mall.

"Well, looks like you took care of yourself" said Miss Bloodgood in shock.

"You went shopping?! In another mall?!" said Cleo.

Clawdeen picks up a bag and sees the large sized stylish heels. "Whatever Reiningers is, I wanna know if they got more!"

"Believe me I bought more than enough for all of my friends" said Draculaura.

Then the piles of bags start to move and coming out, well more like drowning from the pile is Neil.

"Help! ………. Can't ……….. Save me!" yelled Neil as he struggles to break free from the pile.

They were shocked to see a normy with her. "Wow and I thought Clawd was like this when it came to my locker being over stuffed" said Draculaura.

Soon Clawdeen and Lagoona pull the man out of the shopping bag pile and he starts flopping around like a fish then goes back to normal.

"Whoa! That was very unpleasant. Thanks Clawdeen" said Neil.

Clawdeen looks at him confused. "Do I know you?"

"Well no. but Draculaura told me about you, in fact she told us a lot about this place" replied Neil. "Speaking of which." He then looks to the gate. "Guys! You can come through now!"

Coming out through the great gate was Gyro, Leon, Sergei, Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Dana, Becky, Lincoln, Jordan and Linka.

They all confront the other monsters. "Wow! You were right about your friends, they are literally drop dead gorgeous!" said Lori.

"Why thank you normy" said Cleo. "Umm, I suggest you just call them by their names. Normy doesn't seem comfortable with them" said Draculaura.

"The truth be told, some of us aren't really normal" said Gyro. "Some of us have powers" replied Sergei.

"Except Leon, he's got a monster like curse" said Linka. Leon just waved.

"Well, it's nice to meet you al. my name is Headmistress Bloodgood" said Miss Bloodgood.

"Yeah, Draculaura told us about you. I'm kinda shocked to actually know that the headless horseman has a daughter" replied Neil.

They soon get acquainted to one another, though the royal defenders already know who the ghoul squad is.

"So, you're all heroes?" asked Lagoona. "From time to time, but only when things get too intense or evil" replied Lincoln.

"Well, we are glad you guys looked after Draculaura" said Clawdeen.

"To be honest she wasn't quite happy with some of our classes, some of it had B-L-O-O-D mentioned" replied Leni.

"Oh!" the ghoul squad said.

Lisa looked at Ghoulia. "So you are the smartest zombie here?"

Ghoulia only moaned in response. "Sorry, but I do not understand your native language, like wise I never knew the dead had a native language" replied Lisa.

"She said she is the smartest zombie, I can understand her because she's speaking in a dead Latin moaning. I tend to moan when I feel depressed" replied Lucy.

Lucy noticed that none of the monsters were startled by her unexpected presence.

"Well, since you are here, feel free to explore our world as much you can" replied Miss Bloodgood.

"Thanks! This is gonna be totes cool! I wanna meet Jinafire and Skelita!" said Leni.

"I would like to have a private conversation with you headmistress" said Gyro.

"Of course Mister Guardian, please follow me" said Miss Bloodgood. The two of them head straight for her office. "You can just call me Gyro, or just guardian will do." Replied Gyro.

They all head out of the catacombs and see all of the monsters in the area. But then they hear a howling and some running. Draculaura turns to see Clawd coming on all fours.

He then stops and stands up and hugs her. "Oh Draculaura! I knew you were back! I picked up your scent of freshly made salad oil from the gym."

The others were kinda astonished by this. "Wicked" said Lucy.

"Wow! Talk about devotion" said Jordan. "Oh Clawd these are the people who helped me" said Draculaura.

"Thanks humans, it means a lot that she's safe" replied Clawd. "Well, she passed out when she heard about the gore in our history class" replied Dana.

"Yeah, that's my Draculaura" replied Clawd with a chuckle. Draculaura nudges him in annoyance.

"Well, we should start giving you all a tour of the place" said Frankie.

"If it's okay with everyone. I would like to explore the schools catacombs, I can't stand the sight of colorful clothed monsters" said Lucy.

"And what is wrong with that?" asked Cleo.

"She's our gothic sister, she prefers all things dark and brooding" said Lana. "So where's honey swamps? I wanna knows all of the gross and icky things she's done!"

"I'll take you to the catacombs sugar and Honey swamps is over in art class" replied Operetta.

"Cool" said Lucy.

They went their separate ways and toured the school.

"So, they said you're a monster too. What kind?" asked Lagoona to Leon.

"My monster curse is something I don't like" replied Leon.

"How come?" asked Frankie. "Is it that bad?" asked Clawd.

"Aswang, a native folklore in the Asian country of the Philippines. They have said to prey on innocent people, mostly children and pregnant women. With the ability to transform into either a large black bird, pig, horse or dog. They're most common disguise is a human with the only weakness being garlic, salt and anything holy" said Leon.

"He got attacked during one of our investigations to the country and it was bloody" said Neil.

Then Draculaura faints. "Oops" said Neil. "My bad."

Clawd helps Draculaura up. "Try to remember she can't handle that word."

"Sorry Draculaura" said Neil. "It's okay, you should've seen what happened when a steak hit me in the face. I was knocked out" replied Draculaura.

"Hey, hey guys!" said Heath Burns. "Oh boy" said Clawdeen.

Heath notices the new people who were normies and the teenage girls.

"And hello ladies!" said Heath as his hair lights up on fire.

But they show their powers of Fire, Ice, Electric, Volcano and Plant at him. "Back off dude" said Sam.

"Oh man! Superpowered normies! Now that's hot!" said Heath.

"Sorry hot head. I have a boyfriend" said Lori. "I'm not interested in any guys currently" said Leni.

"Not interested" said Dana and Becky. "We're dating" said Luna and Sam.

"Whoa, two girls liking each other. Now that's crazy" said Heath. But then he gets frozen.

"Luna!" said Neil. "It wasn't me pops" said Luna. "Same here" said Dana.

Then someone comes from behind the frozen Heath. "Sorry about that, I always try to keep my boyfriend in line" said Abbey Bominable.

"Whoa! So you're Abbey Bominable" said Luna.

"Yes I am and I also noticed you have ice powers as I do. Very impressive. It is nice to have others who share same things as I do" said Abbey.

"And your accent is Russian! Respect!" said Sergei.

"I actually reside on a mountain in the Himalayas" said Abbey. "Also if you are looking for Jinafire and Skelita they are currently at the back of school talking about fashion design."

"Well, let's get the rest of this tour going!" said Luna.

They all head to the different locations and interact with different kinds of monsters. Though they had to wait for Zombie traffic to pass, which took kinda long.

They even went to the school's green house and met Venus McFlytrap and Batsy Claro. From Manny Taur, Iris Clops, Deuce Gorgon, Howleen, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Honey Swamps, Viperene Gorgon, Jane Boolittle, Gigi Grant, Neightan Rot, Avea Trotter, Bonita Femur, Sirena Von Boo, Catherine Demew, Twyla, Scarah Screams, Invisibilly, Jinafire Long, Skelita Calaveras, Gillington Webber and Jackson Jekyll.

Throughout the whole thing they had to avoid Toralei Stripe and her friends Purrsephone and Meowlody. And a good thing they didn't meet them.

Cafeteria food was nice to eat, though there was some food that didn't quite go well with them.

Soon after they all head back to the Great gate.

"Well, that was literally the best school tour we've ever had, you ghouls really know this place inside and out" said Lori.

"I had a nice time talking to some of the dudes and that Deuce is the coolest" said Neil.

"He is my boyfriend and he is the coolest in school" said Cleo.

"I'm still shocked about your relationship with him. I mean your Egyptian and he's of Roman and Greek" said Leon.

"That part is almost complicated for my father, but he had to accept it" said Cleo.

"Well, if you guys ever wanna hang out. This gate will be here" said Dana.

"Our other friends in our town wanna get to hang out with you ghouls too" said Becky.

"That sounds awesome! Would love to see your mall too" said Clawdeen.

Then they spot a boat coming towards them from the Catacombs water ways, it was Operetta and Lucy.

"Thanks for the tour Operetta. I had a spooky time" said Lucy. "My pleasure darling and I like a girl who appreciates my music" said Operetta.

"Looks like you had a great time" said Sergei. "I did, from bats to the zombie high way. It was wicked!" replied Lucy.

Then Gyro and Miss Bloodgood arrive. "We've come to an agreement to have Monster high keep the great gate. It will be guarded by a felhound that I will assign later" said gyro.

"A unification between two worlds is exactly what this school needs in order to improve our future as equals" said Miss Bloodgood.

"Well, looks like we can hang out after all" said Frankie. The teen girls all cheered and squealed with glee.

"You can bring your guy ghouls with you. Just not Heath Burns" said Leni.

"Sure and we can bring along Jinafire and Skelita. Maybe your world could give them some inspiration" said Lagoona.

Neil and the others just watch as they all make good friends with each other. "I got a bad feeling about this" said Neil.

"Which kind of bad feeling? The tons of shopping or the many teens that will be hanging out?" asked Sergei.

"Bit of both" replied Neil. "Dang man" said Leon.

They say their goodbyes to their monster friends and head back into the portal.

Gyro summons a Felhound from Argus to guard the gate. The ghoul squad thought it was cute and Operetta said she would look after the guy.

But before Gyro leaves Miss Bloodgood says something to him. "There is another world that might be in sync with ours, a friend of mine named Giles Grimm lives there. The world of Ever After High, I should warn you of the magic it has and the turmoil they have went through."

Gyro felt uneasy hearing this. "Thanks for the information headmistress. I hope we may speak again soon, maybe some cup of tea."

"That would be too difficult for me" she then shakes hands with him and the guardian leaves.

Miss Bloodgood felt concerned about this. Ever After High had very intense magic, but she didn't know if it was in par with the Guardians powers.

Then they all hear an explosion. Spectra arrives to Miss Bloodgood. "Heath accidently set something on fire in science class."

Miss Bloodgood sighs in annoyance. "Of course he did."

(Royal Woods, Spellman Estate)

All of the Loud kids heads back to the house, but they didn't even notice Hollow standing next to the gate.

Neil and Gyro notice him. "Hey man, what are you doing here?" asked Neil.

Hollow finished drinking his soda and throws the can into the garbage can like a bank shot. "Nailed it!"

"Well, I came here to see what was going on and also if you guys are up for some lunch at Western Restaurant Nekoya" said Hollow.

"Well, we can discuss all of this at lunch" said Gyro.

"You guys go ahead, I need some rest. After what happened here" said Neil.

Hollow and Gyro make their way to an imperial transport. "So, how did it go on Mewni?" asked Hollow.

"Well, the Mewnans are still not quite happy with Eclipsa being queen, I have been trying to aid her in making things right and her monster husband Globgor is still crystalized and I want to help her break him out, Star is also doing her best to let everyone see her as the queen she truly is" said Gyro.

Hollow knew Gyro was having a hard time with that world. "If something does happen, then you have our support."

"Thanks man, now you won't believe what we went through today" replied Gyro as they head for the location of the restaurants magical door.

To be continued …..

**Draculaura is now home and they have made friends with the Ghoul Squad there, but will they make their venture to Ever After High or will they aid Mewni with their Queen problems. Leave a review.**


	106. Ch106 How to be a Monster

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 106: How to be a monster**

(Spellman Estate)

Leon is about to get ready for the biggest thing he's ever done. Monster training, well sort of.

Ever since the battle in Magix and what he did to Acheron, Leon has to try and control his new and dangerous power otherwise it could spiral in horrible ways.

Currently Neil, Luna, Lincoln, Linka, Lisa, Peter, Sergei, Victor, Lucy, Haiku and the rest of the young Morticians club are there.

"Alright brother, we're going to test the first thing about the power of the Aswang, shape shifting" said Sergei.

Leon does a few jump jacks. "Yeah! I'm so ready!" then he looks to the others. "But why are they here?"

They all look towards Lucy and her club. "We want to see how a native monster from another land truly shows its power."

"Indeed" replied Haiku. The rest of the young morticians club also nod. "It's a shame that our former class president is no longer with us" said Boris. The other mortician's club members nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well don't start peeing your pants when things go wrong real fast" replied Leon.

He stood his ground and emptied his thoughts and focused on one thing. An animal transformation.

Leon's eyes shoot open and he falls on his knees and howls in pain.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Victor.

Leon's eyes turn yellow then red. He starts to grow claws. His teeth sharpen and reveal large canines. He starts to grow fur over his clothes and his nose starts to extend.

They all watch in complete horror as Leon has turned into a large black dog with red eyes. And he starts to growl and grow rabies on his mouth.

"Well, that was unpleasant. Hey Leon! You still in there?!" asked Neil.

The black dog barks at them with a menacing glare. "Oh boy!" said Luna.

But then he stops and looks at his tail and starts chasing it. All the fear they had just vanished.

"Maybe he should've chosen a different form" said Lincoln. "This is ridiculous, even Courage doesn't do that" replied Linka.

Then the black dog stops chasing his tail and transforms back into Leon. "Oh wow! I was stupid!" said Leon.

"Yeah, you kinda were" said Peter.

"Okay your ability to transform seems to work. How about you're tracking skills. Even though you managed to track down Draculaura last time, we wanna see if you can track something else" said Victor.

Neil opens the wall gate that leads to the forest. "Currently we were able to track down animal migrations lately with a hunting camera. Some deer have made their way near this place, well not that near more like fifty blocks."

"So, we're gonna see how good you are at tracking things around you. To observe your skills there are other hunting cameras out there as well" said Sergei.

"You ready Uncle?" asked Lincoln. Leon nods and his predatory instincts kick in.

"Oras upang Manghuli!" (Translation: Time to Hunt!)

Leon takes off into the forest. They all look towards the hunting cameras and spot Leon running on his two legs, then he starts running on all fours, till finally he disappears.

"Umm, where did he go?" asked Haiku. "This is where the horror begins. Just like in every other horror movie" said Lincoln.

They switch to the cameras that are looking at the deer herd. One of the deer's raises its head and looks around, all it spots is a raccoon, a turtle, a wood pecker, a set of red eyes on the bushes, a snake in the grass and – Wait a minute! The deer looks back but the eyes are gone.

"Whoa! This is like a horror movie" said Lucy. "Wicked!" said the Morticians club.

The other deer's also start to look around, they hear footsteps but they don't know where it's coming from. Then the fawn looks up and spots a shadowy figure in the trees. The fawn is the first to run and soon the others follow. But one deer gets pinned by Leon, where he starts to tear it apart and feed on its flesh, he even uses his tongue to drink the blood like a straw.

For some reason the others weren't quite horrified by this. "Kinda reminds me of animal planet" said Sergei.

"It kina does" replied Luna.

When Leon finishes feasting her yanks the head off the body and raises it in the air letting the blood drip all over him and he lets out a vicious and monstrous howl! Well, it's more like a blood curdling scream.

"Okay, now this got scary" said Neil.

Then Leon looks to the camera and disappears. "Umm, where did he go?" asked Victor.

"So, how'd I do?" asked Leon from behind them. They all get startled by his sudden appearance. Even Lucy and her friends were startled.

"What the?! How did?! And why? You know what, never mind. That was pretty impressive and you're hunting and savagery is already looking good too, same with your speed" said Niel.

"Cool" replied Leon as he licks the blood off his fingers.

"You still have blood all over your face" said Sergei.

Leon touches his cheek and sees blood on his hand. "Huh, I guess I do."

"So, what's next?!" asked Leon.

"Next is immunity" said Victor. "What?" asked Leon.

Leon is now standing back in place waiting for them to do something.

"Alright, we're gonna see if you bare the traits of weakness from the regular Aswang. You ready?" said Neil.

"Maybe? I don't really know" replied Leon.

"Good enough" said Lincoln and he throws a garlic ball at him.

It hits his head but didn't do anything to him besides leave a bruise. "Dude! Do you have to throw it so hard?!"

"Huh, I guess he's okay with garlic" said Linka. Then Leon picks up the garlic and bites it. "Yup, he's immune" said Luna.

Next Neil throws a bucket of salt at him. But the bucket slips off his hands and hits Leon in the head making him fall. "Ow."

Leon gets up with the salt on his body, but nothing happens. "Well, that means you're immune to salt" said Linka. Leon takes some salt and sprinkles it on the garlic. "Yeah, it looks like he is" said Haiku.

Next Victor has a hose that leads to a large bucket of Holy water and points it towards Leon.

"Courtesy of the Italian church!" said Victor as he doses Leon in it.

Leon starts to panic, but not because of the holy water. "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Victor stops and Leon gets back up shaking like a leaf. "Wh-Wh-What the hell man!"

"Sorry, I guess I left it out on the roof for too long" said Victor. "Well, I guess you're immune to holy stuff" said Luna.

"Now for the final test, but this could hurt you" said Neil. Leon understands what he means.

"No, no, no, no, no! You are not hitting me with a stingray's tail!" said Leon.

"Why hit you, when I can toss you in one" said Neil. "Huh?" said Leon.

A portal opens beneath him and Leon falls in. They all look to the cameras and spot Leon in a fish tank at FutureTech and the tank is filled with Stingrays! Oh, and martin is there watching him giving him a thumbs up.

They couldn't hear Leon, but some of them could tell what he was mouthing. "You Son of a bitch!"

The stingray's start lashing out at Leon and strike him with their tails. Leon panics and fights them back with kicks punches and bites.

Soon after a grueling ten minutes he comes out of the tank and slowly walks to the camera. "Well, you're immune to Stingray tails and you're also immune to different poisons" said Martin.

Leon looks at him with an annoyed face and approaches him. But martin pushes a button and Leon is teleported back to Spellman Estate, where he lands face first to the ground.

"Looks like you're powers are at their fullest brother" said Sergei. "Whoop-de-doo!" said Leon who was still face first to the ground.

"Still, this is confusing. Why is he immune to all of this?" asked Lucy.

"I have a theory, ever since he became Blitz Faust by the Guardian's magic, maybe mixed with the Aswang DNA he became something more than a native monster" said Lisa.

"That makes sense" said Victor.

"That suggests why he wasn't hankering for blood shed when he saw Lily" said Neil. "And a good thing too" said Luna.

"I guess all evil doers beware! Leon is here and he's got monster powers" said Lincoln.

Leon gets up and pulls a Stingrays tail off his back. "Well, at least the tests are over."

"So, what's your new hero name?" asked Peter.

Leon then had an idea. "Halimaw!"

Some of them were kinda confused by the word. "But that's Filipino for monster" said Neil.

"Yeah, I do have monster powers, so why not? It also sounds kinda cool to me, even though I was born a German" said Leon.

They all agreed. "Then Halimaw it is, welcome to the team again uncle" said Lincoln.

Leon was confused by this. "When did I leave?"

"When you got into a brawl with an Aswang" replied Neil. "Oh yeah" said Leon.

Then they all hear an alarm coming from the house. "Attention, a bank in New Jersey is being attacked" said Harv.

They all look at Leon with smiles. Leon knows what they mean.

"Oras upang makakuha ng Ganid!" (Translation: Time to get Savage!)

(New Jersey)

The people in the bank cower in fear from the five armed gunmen.

Two of them guard the doors and scare off any police who get near. Two other are watching the people and one of them is planting explosives by the safe vault.

But then he hears a Tik-Tik sound coming from above, the man screams and then stays silent.

The other gunmen look around. Then the lights flicker.

As the lights flicker on and off, standing behind the two robbers by the gate is a monster standing two feet higher than them, growling.

They scream and open fire, then there remains silence.

The other two gunmen point their assault rifles everywhere, but then the lights flicker again. They then spot a humanoid figure in the hallway.

As the lights flicker it gets closer and closer and closer, then it's gone.

One of the gunmen shakes in fear and turns to the left, where he sees a monstrous face looking at him in point black range, upside down.

The monster grabs the gun and throws it at the other guys face. He then grabs the man and slams him to the ceiling then towards the other gunman.

Police soon arrive and they see the monster tie up the crooks using a steel bar. It then turns into Leon Spellman. He turns to the cops. "All yours boys."

Leon walks past the cops with the explosive charges in hand. "I'll make sure the guys outside get this somewhere safe."

When Leon exits with the civilians and the police with the robbers. Some news reporters ask Leon what happened. The only thing Leon said was. "Let's just say, when there are no heroes, you need a monster."

Leon then morphs into a large black bird with red eyes and flies off back to Royal Woods.

(Outside of Michigan)

A dark sphere of energy manifests a portal and a figure appears.

The figure seems confused as to where it is. But when it sees the town in the distance it gets angry and scared at the same time.

So it starts up its weapon and let's his chainsaw howl into the night sky! A killer has arrived.

To be continued ……

**Leon is now a monster class hero, and he is going to strike fear and into the eyes of all villains. But who in the hell just entered their world, think you can guess who? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	107. Ch107 Mewni or Bust!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 107: Mewni or Bust!**

(Spellman Estate)

Just another regular Sunday for everyone, though Lincoln and his family are all gathered in the living room.

"Okay, I called you all here because pretty soon it's gonna be Lucy Louds birthday and I wanna make her birthday feel special or spooky" said Lincoln.

"Oh yea! The little dudette is gonna be nine soon" said Luna.

"This is gonna be the first time we'll be celebrating Lucy's birthday but not as relatives" said Leni.

"When's her birthday?" asked Sunset.

"The day before Halloween!" replied Lincoln. "That would be October the 30th, dang she is so lucky. Probably can't say much to Lynn Sr" said Neil.

"Well, what do we know about little Gothic Lucy?" asked Timmy.

"She is fond of dark and gloomy things" said Absol.

"She also likes a lot of vampire stuff. Probably not like Draculaura" said Gwen.

"Maybe we can give her a spooky theme for her birthday" said Leni.

"Either something ghost like or something monster like, because we are not going for something demonic like" said Luna.

Then Linka gets an idea. "I got it! We can celebrate it on Kel'Thuzad's Floating Citadel! Naxxramas!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea" said Neil.

"She is in friends with the ArchLich" said Lincoln.

"I've already been there before when he was teaching me, I'm pretty sure she's gonna like it" said Luna.

"We should probably tell the louds about this" said Sunset.

"I'm gonna guess Lynn Sr. is not gonna like this idea, but this is his little girl we're talking about here and she deserves something spooky" said Neil.

Then Lincoln notices Linka looking at the gate. "You're former brother Lars, it's his birthday as well."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna dwell on that right now. I just wanna focus on Lucy" replied Linka.

Neil is about to turn on his phone when all of a sudden the portal glows and gyro in raven form comes flying fast and accidently hits the living room window.

They watch as the raven slowly slides off the window and hits the ground.

Lincoln opens the window and lets him in.

The raven morphs into gyro and he tries to straighten his back. "Ow!"

"Dude! What the heck was that all about?" asked Luna.

"No time! I already got half of our allies already on the case right now and I need your help. I made contact with FutureTech and they're making the call to Lori, Dana, Becky, Leon, Sergei, Pyrrha, Penny, Sam and Peter!" said Gyro.

The Spellman's were confused by this. "What the hell are you talking about dude?!" said Timmy.

"No time! Come with me, cancel what you're doing and hero up now!" said gyro. He then flies to the great gate with the Spellman's following him.

They leave the Pokemon in the house to watch over Lily. Soon they spot Leon, Sergei and the others, who were also confused by what was happening. They all head into the great gate.

(Mewni, Outside of the new Butterfly castle/Monster castle)

The great gate outside the castles border glows and they all come out.

When the heroes all come out they look around and see Crusaders of the Zakarum nearby with their own base.

"Umm, where are we and why are the Crusaders from Sanctuary here?" asked Neil.

Gyro morphs into his human form. "Alright, welcome to Mewni home of the Mewmans and monster and whatever freaks live around here."

"Okay, thanks for this information" said Lincoln. Then he spots some imperial forces in the area. "Umm, why is Hollow's forces here?"

They see Hollow come out of the top of his AT-ACT Walker. "Hey guys! The guardian will explain everything! I'm gonna head out and begin my search!" yelled Hollow.

He then goes back into his walker. "All imperial forces let's move out!" All galactic imperial forces make their move and march through the land.

"So, what the heck is going on dude?!" said Luna.

Gyro sighs calmly. "Queen Eclipsa has been kidnapped!"

They all gasp, then get confused. "Umm, who's queen Eclipsa?" asked Neil.

"She is the new queen of Mewni who was crystalized for something she didn't do for five hundred years, or more. Anyway she is the rightful heiress to the throne of Mewni. She is dubbed as the queen of monsters because she married a monster shape shifter by the name of Globgor who is still crystalized. The people of this land really don't like her, but some people actually like her and we have to find her otherwise someone will try and take the throne which could invoke another war between mewmans and monsters and we cannot have that! Also she's kind of a new member to the immortal multiverse council" said Gyro with worry.

"Well, that was literally informative" said Lori.

"So, what do we know about her whereabouts?" asked Linka.

Gyro then showed them the video that was posted all over Mewni and to everyone's mobile devices.

They are shocked to see Eclipsa her face covered by some kind of metal device and tied to a chair and robed people in the area near a graveyard. But then it changes and their near a land of fire.

"Whoa! They changed scenery!" said Leon. Gyro sees this and gets confused. "This is bad and I can't detect her magical presence or trace her."

"So, we have to find the queen and bring her back to the kingdom safely" said Timmy.

"She might have her wand, I think. I don't know, without her wand she's almost powerless" said Gyro. "She does have powers, but judging by the way she's tied, I don't think she can!"

"Alright, so what's hollow doing?" asked Sergei.

"Oh, I gave him full permission to search Mewni through imperial assault" said Gyro.

They all remain silent. "So, you're letting him ransack the lands?" asked Neil.

"Pretty much and I know you all think it's a little too far. But one thing I know is that a lot of people would do anything to get rid of her. I already have Alarak and the Tal'Darim assault the forest and kingdom of certain Spider bites" replied Gyro.

Neil and Leni remain quiet. "Well, where are we going?" asked Sunset.

"You guys will begin scouring the nearby kingdoms surrounding the outer land territories near the monster castle. The citizens inside are protected by their knights and crusaders. Also Lincoln, Linka. Look up" said gyro.

They all look up and see the Battlecruiser Aegis. "Looks like we have the upper hand" said Lincoln.

"Some of you have to split into teams to cover more ground, from land, sea or air" said gyro. "Do not hesitate to use brute force! We cannot jeopardize the future of this world and its people!"

They all understood. They also felt like this was turning out wrong real fast, but they had to find Eclipsa, so it was time for the Royal Defenders to take drastic measures.

"So, is there anyone else we should know about?" asked Jordan.

"Princess Star Pie, weird last name she discovered. Is with her friends, Marco, Tom, Janna and Princess Ponyhead searching as well. I hope they find her before we do" replied Gyro.

"Alright, let's go and find us the queen" said Peter. "Finally a reason to kill some people!" said Leon.

They all split up and head off into the lands of Mewni.

"Wait did he say Princess Ponyhead?" said Sergei.

Lincoln and Linka use the Battlecruiser Aegis to search through the skies.

Neil, Leon and Sergei meet up with the zerg Swarm.

Luna, Lori, Dana and Becky rally with the Brotherhood of Nod and Kel'thuzad.

Leni, Sunset, Timmy and Jordan lead the Dominion armor division.

Martin, Victor, Peter, Pyrrha and Penny lead a FutureTech army.

The Guardian catches up to Hollow and his imperial army.

They make their way through Mewni. Village after village. Town after town. Kingdom after kingdom. They do their best to get answers, even if it meant a frontal assault. After what Gyro said, they couldn't trust the loyal people of Mewni, but the monsters seemed worried for the queen and also wanna help.

That was until finally they see through their mobile devices that Star and her friends have found her and this whole time, the kidnapping wasn't even a kidnapping, it was the plan by Princess Ponyhead, her sisters and her former Boyfriend Seahorse, who is now an IT electronics guy.

Ponyhead explained that if people see their queen kidnapped they get worried and like her, so she will be a loved queen and the device she was wearing is actually a VR game and she was playing it.

"What the hell?!" they all say. Soon they all receive a message to meet at the location. And thankfully they are all pissed off.

Meanwhile at the Electronics gaming store, where Eclipsa and the others were. Ponyhead finishes explaining, but Star and the others are not happy at what they did.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you out okay. So, a little thank you would be nice!" said Ponyhead.

But then they feel the ground shaking, then the roof gets ripped off.

They all look up and spot a Nod Avatar Walker.

Star, Eclipsa and the others go outside and see that their surrounded by everyone.

Eclipsa knew this was going to end badly, she didn't want everyone to be worried, but Ponyhead went with her reckless plan.

Gyro approached the queen. "Eclipsa! Thank goodness you're alright, we saw everything."

"Well, yes thank you for your concern guardian and it seems you brought everyone" said Eclipsa.

"Umm, was all this necessary?" asked Star.

"YES IT IS! We thought something horrible was going to happen to you Eclipsa. I called in everyone here to search for you! We already ransacked half of this land, by going after the kingdoms that have marked you as an enemy, also you're a member of the immortal council and if they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us!" said Gyro.

"I have laid waste to the kingdom of spider bites. We did leave a few stragglers, they will have no time in rebuilding their kingdom. Let this be a warning to those who defiled your husband and his rule to be king" said Alarak.

Eclipsa felt touched that they did this for her, even though it was a bit too far. Eclipsa knows her people will never see her as the queen they need or want. But she was at least happy that there were other beings out there who respect her for who she is and what she does.

Then they all focus their attention to Ponyhead and her sisters.

"Now, I know this looks bad. But this was all for her publicity" said Ponyhead.

Star was about to speak, but she gets interrupted by Eclipsa.

"Publicity? Publicity? Do you have any idea what you've done?!" said Eclipsa.

"Umm, help make you become loved by everyone? Duh!" replied Ponyhead.

Then Hollow shows them on a giant screen on the walker the results of the search. Almost every kingdom has been wasted to rubble. People crying and begging for the queen to be freed and some are greatful she was free, though their homes have been destroyed.

Ponyhead and her sisters are shocked at this. "We are not with her!" said one of the Ponyhead sisters.

They try to speak their mind that they didn't want to be part of her plan.

But then they get chained by the Crusaders. "Under the immortal laws. You are all deemed guilty for crimes against life and freedom. For false kidnapping and almost triggering a war!" said Hollow.

"Umm, does this mean I'm fired" asked Seahorse.

Gyro looks at him with an annoyed look. "Take this IT trash and toss him into a fire pit. Better yet, Hollow you have permission to execute" said gyro.

"What?!" said Ponyhead and her sisters.

"Yes! Woohoo!" said Hollow.

"Hang on a minute!" said Eclipsa. "I'm the queen of Mewni, this is my decision."

They all understood, even Gyro.

Eclipsa approached the guilty party. "You're people's treaty and alliance with our kingdoms are now diminished, I will send all of you back to your kingdom. You're people are no longer our problem to help and save, your father will be displeased by all of this."

Princess Ponyhead and her sisters were shocked. They were no longer part of the Mewni society.

She looks to her BFF Star. "Sorry Ponyhead. But this is your fault! I don't think I can ever see you as my best friend again!" said Star.

"We must return to the castle and invoke the new treaty and then we shall send them back to their kingdom" said Eclipsa. Then she looks at Seahorse. "Oh and you can do whatever you want with him."

"Thank you you're majesty" said Hollow. He comes from his walker and grabs Seahorse.

But instead of killing him on the spot, he tosses Seahorse to Kel'thuzad, the Archlich uses drain life and sucks the soul out of seahorse and resurrect him as a mindless undead servant.

Princess Ponyhead and her sisters are horrified.

"There, perhaps I can put this mindless one to good use, maybe a foot chair" said Kel'Thuzad.

The crusaders and star drag Ponyhead and her sisters back to the castle with an imperial escort.

Eclipsa goes to Gyro. "Thank you guardian for bringing these allies here, maybe this will change the minds of the magical high commission."

"And if they don't change their mind, I will gladly deal with them myself" replied Gyro.

"Well, I should be off now" said Eclipsa. "Allow me to escort you home you're majesty" said Hollow.

Eclipsa boards onto Hollow's AT-ACT and they make their way back to the castle.

"Well we should be heading back home too" said Sergei.

They then spot Leon licking his fingers. "What? I killed someone who wouldn't answer my question, though I think that someone was a bandit of some sort."

"Okay, too much information" replied Linka.

"By the way. Do you guys already have a plan about Lucy's birthday?" asked Lori.

The Spellman's look at Kel'Thuzad's floating Citadel. "Oh we do" replied Lincoln.

(Meanwhile back on earth, somewhere in Detroit)

In an alleyway. A shadowy portal opens and coming out is a humanoid figure, as it steps into the light he's wearing a mechanic like suit, black shoes, a white emotionless mask with brown hair and he's wielding a knife.

He then looks at the road near the alleyway and looks at his knife and breathes slowly, he was ready to show everyone in this world how scary Halloween truly is.

To be continued …..

**They now heard of Mewni and aided the Queen of Darkness. Now they have to deal with the planning of the Gothic Louds birthday and who is this knife wielding stranger and what are his intentions? Could he be linked with the man wielding the chainsaw? Leave review.**

**This chapter was inspired form the Episode in Star vs the Forces of Evil. I hate Princess Ponyhead!**


	108. Ch108 Family Ties

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 108: Family Ties**

(Somewhere down the long road)

Neil and his family are inside each of their own vehicles with Neil's Mercedes leading. Behind him was Gwen's Mustang, Leni's Ford Edsel, Luna's Impala, Lincoln's Vulture and Leon and Sergei with their Tiger Tank. Their Pokemon are also with them.

Neil turns on his car communicator. "How you guys holding up back there?"

Gwen with Lily and Timmy. "Doing great so far."

Luna with Sunset. "How much farther pops?"

Leni with Linka and Courage. "Yeah, we've already made our first gas stop, so how far away are we from Greendale?"

Lincoln. "I don't understand why we can't use a Dropship or the Battlecruiser Aegis."

"Patience guys, Greendale can't be too far" replied Leon. Then they spot the sign that says "Welcome to Greendale."

"Looks like we're here" said Sergei. "I hope people don't mind seeing a German war machine coming down they're streets."

"Or a hover motor bike with a twelve year old driving" said Lincoln.

They're Spellman vehicle convoy make their way through the towns streets, where some people are confused at what they were seeing, stylish and expensive cars with a tank and a hover bike, with a kid driving.

A large woman in a school guard uniform sees this and gets suspicious. "This looks like it has Spellman written all over it!" said Ms. Tiffany Titan.

Neil looks out the window for anything. "Now, where is the bakery of Aunts Hilda and Zelda?"

Leon comes out of the tiger tanks hatch and uses his monster vision to look around, then he sees something. "I think I found it."

"Really? Where?" asked Neil. "Forward drive, it looks almost like a common house merged with old house like stuff" replied Leon.

"That's not even specific" said Linka.

They all follow Neil's car and spot the building. "So, this is where our little sister is staying" said Sergei.

"This doesn't seem much of a good place to stay" said Leon.

Neil sighs. It's been so long since he's seen Sabrina. "Alright guys, let's park our vehicles somewhere and make sure their security measures are on."

They had a hard time finding a place to park. So they just parked across the street opposite of the bakery. Then they leave their vehicles with security measures.

They all stand in front of the bakery with their Pokemon. They all look to Neil, who looks nervous.

"Dad? Are you okay?" asked Leni.

Neil takes a deep breathe. "I'm fine, just nervous. I don't even know how will little sis react."

"It's okay Neil, I'm pretty sure she'll be excited to see you again" replied Gwen.

"Sure wish mom was here for this" said Sergei. "She has a big excavation near a newly found pyramid in the desert. This is a big thing for her" said Leon.

Neil then pushes the two doors open and they step inside. They were amazed at the place, it was part bakery, part clothing store?

"Umm, is this supposed to be a bakery?" asked Leni.

"Maybe they like to sell clothes too" replied Sunset.

Then the kitchen doors open and they spot a tall blonde woman (Zelda) followed by a short chubby lady with glasses (Hilda). They carry the trays of muffins and place them on the counter, then they spot the group of people and gasp in shock.

"N-Neil? Is that you?" asked Zelda. Niel smiles at them "Hey auntie Zelda and Auntie Hilda."

The two women walk towards Neil and hug him. "Oh! It's been so long since we've seen you!"

"Actually the last time you all saw me was at my wedding. Which was two years ago" replied Neil.

"We know that silly, it felt like a hundred to us" replied Hilda. "Or a millennia" said Zelda, then the two women laugh.

Neil laughs too, sort of. 'I really can't understand their weird sense of puns' he says to his thoughts.

Then they see Leon and Sergei. "And it's good to see you two boys" said Hilda.

"Thanks, we don't really interact much, but we're all family" said Leon.

Then they proceed to hug Gwen. "It's good to see you darling" said Hilda.

"Same here, you two still look good" said Gwen. "Oh stop, we're not young" said Zelda sarcastically.

Then they see the other kids with them. "So, these your friends?" asked Zelda.

"Actually, we'd like you two to meet our kids. Lincoln, Linka, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Timmy and Lily" said Neil and Gwen.

"Hello" said Linka.

"Hey" said Timmy.

"Nice to meet you" said Lincoln.

"Sup dudes" said Luna.

"Hi" said Sunset.

"Totes excited to meet new family" said Leni.

"Yay! Wamily!" said Lily.

"Well, at least she's still learning" replied Leon. "Sorta" said Sergei.

The two aunts gasp in shock. "We didn't know you had kids!"

"Well, I guess that is also my fault, it's been so long since I've heard from ya, I completely forgot. Sorry" replied Neil.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all sweetie. As long as we got to see our grand nephews and nieces!" said Hilda.

"I'm gonna guess Diana knows about them" said Zelda.

"Yeah, she does. She's the first to know next to Leon and Sergei" replied Neil.

"So, where's little sister?" asked Sergei.

That question drew a lot of red flags for Zelda and Hilda. "Well, she's at school" said Zelda.

"Really? I just saw some kids come out of a school we just passed by" replied Neil.

"Well, maybe she has some important school stuff to do" said Hilda.

Neil and the others were confused, but they decided to go with it.

"I just can't wait to see Sabrina again" said Neil. "Same here" said Leon and Sergei.

"How about you al take a seat. We'll cook up something fresh from the oven" said Hilda.

"Also, what are those things?" asked Hilda who is pointing at the Pokemon.

"That's something we'll have to explain later, probably when Aunt Sabrina comes here" replied Sunset.

The Spellman's sit down and wait for Hilda and Zelda.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. "Does he know about Sabrina being a witch?" asked Hilda.

"I don't think so, he hasn't seen us in years and I don't think he even knows about us being witches" said Zelda.

"Well, we better do something, Sabrina could be back from witch school any minute!" said Hilda.

"What can we do?" asked Zelda. "Hmm, good point. We should get to making those muffins, then we can come up with something before they get suspicious" said Hilda.

They use their wands to levitate the ingredients and make muffins.

Then Salem exits the kitchen and spots the group of kids with some strange creatures.

None of them can actually hear Salem in his language. "Looks like things are getting weird, I better do some snooping and find out what's going on."

"you guys think they know about what we've been doing dudes?" asked Luna.

"Judging by how they asked what the Pokémon's were. I don't think so" replied Linka.

"So, Greendale doesn't know what's been happening out of their town" said Gwen.

"That explains why we were getting so much stares when we got here" said Linka.

"Let's wait for Sabrina then we can tell them what's been going on" said Neil.

"Maybe we should contact Martin to spread the word about everything to this town" said Leni.

"Good idea Leni" said Timmy. "We can do that after we talk with the rest of the fam" said Leon.

Salem gets shocked at what he's hearing. "Enchatra is not gonna like this. I never knew Sabrina had a brother, or better yet. Brothers!"

He then runs off to the back room. Which Lincoln and Absol notices. "Did you guys just saw a cat?"

Meanwhile in the backroom. A wooden doorway opens with a portal and a blonde sixteen year old comes out on her mopez scooter.

"Whew! That was one long test, I can't believe I actually turned that apple into a frog" said Sabrina. "Maybe I should try turning a frog into an apple, or not. Don't wanna know what that tastes like."

She then spots Salem running away to his water bowl. "What's gotten into him?"

She then heads for the doors and enters the dining area, she grabs a muffin from the counter and eats. She turns around and gasps.

Neil stands up along with Leon and Sergei. "Hey sis" said Neil.

"N-Neil?!" said Sabrina. She then rushes to him and hugs him. Leon and Sergei also join in.

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long! The last time I saw you was two years ago!" said Sabrina.

"Yeah, that was when I was married, and look at you now! Sixteen! I owe you two more gifts!" said Neil.

"Do we have to do it too?" asked Leon.

"No need guys. Seeing you guys here again is more than just a present to me" said Sabrina.

Then Gwen stands up and hugs her. "Oh it's good to see you sister-in-law" said Sabrina.

"It's so good to see you too Sabrina" said Gwen. "You still look like a youngster to me."

"Well, I'm not fourteen anymore and I'm growing up" said Sabrina.

Then Hilda and Zelda come out with muffins and are shocked that Sabrina has already met up with the family.

"Oh look, you guys are now up to speed" said Hilda.

"As if they ever slowed down" replied Zelda.

"Still have no clue what that was supposed to mean" Leon whisper sto Sergei. "Same here" replied Sergei.

"So, who are these guys?" asked Sabrina. "Hey Aunt Sabrina" replied Lincoln.

Then Sabrina realized. "I'm an aunt! You have kids! Who seem almost the same age as me?!

"Yeah, their adopted" replied Neil.

"This is totes weird that our aunt is exactly our age" said Leni. "Got that right sis" said Luna.

"Sabrina this is Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Leni, Luna, Sunset and Lily" said Neil.

Sabrina went to greet them. "You kinda have a good style in your outfit" said Sabrina.

"Thanks, I work at a mall in Royal Woods Michigan and I'm totes good with fashion, I even make my own styles" replied Leni.

They all take their seats. "So, how did you guys meet them" asked Hilda.

Then Sabrina sees Absol, Loudred, Growlithe, Roselia, Eevee and Gabite. "Umm, what are those?"

Neil and the family knew it was time. "Brace yourselves, this is gonna be one heck of a story."

Meanwhile Salem uses his drinking bowl to contact Enchantra.

"What is it this time Salem?" asked Enchantra from her world.

"Bad news! Sabrina's brothers are here" replied Salem.

"What?! Sabrina has brothers! How? When?" said Enchantra.

"Beats me, I just found out now and I think they have kids with them" replied Salem.

"Hmm, this is more of a problem. Find out more about these brothers of hers" said Enchantra.

"Will do" replied Salem. He then heads out of the back room and just in time to hear the story of what they went through.

They tell Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda all about how it all started. The No Such Luck Fiasco, the Cryo experiment to Luna, the interdimensional adventures, the dangerous villains and all of the wars they were part of. And then they tell Sabrina about the powerful dragon inside of Neil, Deathwing. Leon now empowered by the Aswang and Sergei, who just wields a crimson lighting hammer.

The three female Spellman's are shocked. And they thought they had a big secret.

"Wait a minute! How come I never heard of all this?" asked Sabrina.

"We believe that Greendale didn't get any news about what was happening to the world around them" said Leon.

"Almost like they were isolated from all information" said Sergei.

Then Neil's eyes glow a bit. He touches the ground and destroys what felt like a magical barrier around the town. "Looks like this whole town was concealed inside of an enchanted dome."

"What?" said Hilda, Zelda and Sabrina.

"Someone must've left it here for a long time, that it never got actual information about things that have happened" replied Neil.

"This sounds kinda troubling" said Luna. "We should make contact with the guardian, maybe he can figure this out" said Sunset.

Sabrina couldn't take it anymore, she stands up and speaks. "Niel! I'm a witch!"

They all remain silent. "I know" replied Neil.

"Wait what?!" they all yell at him. Even Leon and Sergei were shocked.

"What? I knew from the start, also dad used to be one" said Neil.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" said Gwen.

"I wanted to wait to tell you guys when the time was right. Also it's a family secret, but we're pretty much out of our secret since the world knows who we are and what we can do" said Neil.

"Well, I guess that sounds understandable" said Linka.

"All this time we never knew about the witch secret" said Sergei. "Mind blown!" said Leon.

"So, you're okay with this?" asked Sabrina. Neil stands up and walks to her. "Sis, this is something I've been waiting for you to find out. I wanted to tell you, but I had to wait until you were either ready or your powers kicked in. by the way when did you powers first kick in?"

"Two months before my sixteenth birthday" replied Sabrina.

"Huh, that short of a time" said Neil.

"You also know about us being witches too?" asked Hilda. Neil held out a muffin. "Deathwing can taste a lot of magic into these things, don't you two know how to make food by hand?"

Leon and Sergei spit out their muffins. "I think we lost our appetite."

"Well, we haven't really learned the human touch" said Hilda.

"We're witches, it's what we do. All magic" said Zelda.

Neil sighs. "I'm not surprised, but a bit saddened."

"I can make food and other things even without magic, I am half human, half witch after all" said Sabrina.

"That is pretty cool" said Linka.

"And if you think that was weird. Get this, I am actually a witch princess and soon to be queen of Witch world" said Sabrina.

Neil stays silent.

"Wait, you didn't know?" asked Sabrina.

"No. I did not!" replied Neil with a stunned look. "Now you know how we feel" replied Leon and Sergei.

"So, dad was royalty?" asked Neil. "He was the strongest magic wielder in all of witch world and now I am too" replied Sabrina.

Neil felt a bit upset for not attending his dad's funeral years ago. But he did not like that man, so meh.

"So, now that you know about us. We wanna know about you sis" said Leon.

"Well, I got a story for you guys too" said Sabrina.

Then Salem heads back to the back room and informs Enchantra what he just heard and for Enchantra this was not good news.

She now realizes that if she keeps on trying to force or trick Sabrina into staying at witch world, the rest of the Spellman's and their allies could enter their world and engage.

Everything from this Guardian, super powered people, FutureTech, Space armies and a powerful magical realm called Azeroth and Neil and his family were in alliance with them.

"Keep an eye on Sabrina, I will have to come up with new ways to get her to stay in witch world" said Enchantra.

"Let's hope there is a way to do that" replied Salem. He then heads back outside and takes a nap.

After Sabrina explains what she's been through, the rest of the family were at a loss for words.

"So, you're the one who's constantly fixing the magical problems that have been happening?" asked Neil.

"Well, Hilda and Zelda do help out sometimes, but when magic hits the human world, then it becomes my priority" replied Sabrina. "I'm gonna become the future ruler of witch world and I have to step it up."

Neil and Lincoln shed a few tears. "That's my sister!" said Neil.

"Kinda reminds me of my former sister Lucy, she's trying to step up into being a good big sister" said Lincoln.

Then the doors to the bakery open and Jim and Harvey enter. "Oh hey there Sabrina, Harvey and I are just here for some lunch" said Jim.

"Who are these people?" asked Harvey.

"Guys, these are the rest of my family. My adopted brothers Neil, Leon and Sergei. And these are Neil kids and wife" replied Sabrina.

"Whoa! You didn't tell us you had other family members!" said Harvey.

"Some of them seem like your age" said Jim.

"Easy there dude, we're adopted as well and that story is one long one" said Luna.

"So, you're Sabrina's friends?" asked Neil.

"My name is Jim and this is Harvey" said Jim. Then Harvey spots their odd animals.

"What am I looking at?" asked Harvey.

"It's best not to get too snoopy" replied Sergei. "Neil here works for the government, so I suggest you ease up on your questions" replied Leon.

Then two girls also walk in. "Hey Sabrina, there's like a big tank outside" said Jessie. "And some expensive looking cars too" said Amy.

"Neil, everyone. This is my best friend Jessie" said Sabrina. "What about me?!" said Amy in annoyance.

"Oh and she's Amy. But don't mind her" said Sabrina. "Rude much!" said Amy with her arms crossed.

Neil remembered what Sabrina said about Amy being mean, sometimes.

They then introduce themselves as the brothers and relatives to Sabrina and the vehicles outside belong to them.

"Wow! It's such an honor to meet you!" said Jessie.

Then Harvey walks up to Neil. "Question. Are Aliens real? And have you met some?"

Then they all hear a large humming sound. They all look outside and spot the Battlecruiser Aegis, sending down Medivac Dropships with FutureTech troops.

"Looks like martin got my message. It's time for Greendale to know what's been happening to the outside world" said Neil.

Neil and the rest of the family step outside and meet up with martin and his troops.

"What. Is. Happening?!" said Harvey. "Come on Harvey, I think we're about to get the answers soon" said Jim.

Neil discuss to martin about spreading the news to everyone, which martin already has a plan.

Sabrina already knows about martin from the wedding and it was nice to meet him again. Then martin brings up an offer about Sabrina looking for college, she replied that she'll think about it.

Neil already sent a message to martin about his sister being a witch and the whole events that took place. Gotta love Stealth burst drones.

"So, we just spread the word out to both the Greendale news stations and the newspaper and all will be clear" said Martin.

"Let's not forget to the fact that we're super heroes" replied Leon. "You're a monster" said Sergei.

"Who fights like a hero! I may have cursed powers, but I am a good guy" said Leon.

Harvey just looks with shock. Jim has no words for this. Amy feels upset that the Spellman name has gotten popular and Jesse is a bit confused. Then Sabrina explains to Jesse in private what's going on.

Then they get a transmission from some of their troops. "Sir, bank robbery down the third western bay street. Heavily armed and already on the run. Doesn't seem like there are any police in this town."

Martin looks to the heroes. They all nodded and powered up.

Freezer Burn, Azure Shrike, Luna Frost, Ivy, Poof Mecha, Daydream Shimmer, Halimaw, Crimson Hammer and their Pokemon.

"Go get them guys!" said Neil. The heroes take off on their vehicles and use their powers.

"This seems odd without Dana, Becky, Lori, Pyrrha and Penny" said Gwen. "Where is Penny by the way?"

"She went to the Royal Woods mall with Pyrrha and the other teens" replied Martin. "Also, Victor is on his day off, something about fishing season."

"We should go after them and watch the action" said Neil. "To the Dropship!" yelled martin.

They all board into the Dropship to catch up to them. Even Sabrina, her aunts and their friends join in.

Harvey was fascinated by everything. "Please don't touch anything kids" replied Martin.

"Or one of you might take a nasty fall" replied Neil.

They then spot the heroes already in pursuit.

Sergei maneuvers the tank in the cars path, causing it swerve out of control, Leon jumps onto the roof and starts clawing, Luna rides her ice road and shoots out icicle shots at the tires and Susnet uses her red coils to move pedestrians out of the way.

Lincoln with the vulture leaps off a roof and he creates a snow path, causing the car to crash onto a street lamp.

Leon jumps off and pins one of the robbers. Leni uses vines to disarm them. Sergei comes out and knocks one of them to a mailbox and Timmy catches one and takes the bags of money from him.

The last criminal tries to escape, but he gets hit by a sleeping dart. Courtesy of Azure Shrike from a water tower.

The Dropship lands and they apprehend the robbers. "I think I'm gonna establish a peacekeeper police force here" said Martin.

"Good idea dude, this town lacks authority" said Luna.

"Hold it right there you freaks!" said Ms. Titan.

They all look towards her. "And here she comes" said Sabrina.

"I don't know who you are or what's going on, but I'm sure the whole world will want to hear about this!" said Ms. Titan.

"I have been trying to prove to everyone that there's something strange going on in town, and I lined them all up to Sabrina Spellman and her weird aunts and I could only guess you're all Spellmans! Now people will think I'm not crazy anymore! I can prove to the world that I was right!" said Ms. Tiffany Titan.

Then some people come and cheer for the heroes. Some of them are holding newspapers with the new information and the TV's also show them as well.

"You did this whole thing quick" said Neil. "What can I say? I'm a master hacker, that and Lisa is back at HQ helping out as well."

Ms. Titan was confused, then she picked up the newspaper and saw that the whole world knows about the royal defenders and the other worldly order of the Immortal Council.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" said Ms. Titan.

"Looks like you can't prove we're bad guys" said Linka.

"We've been doing our part defending this world and all others" said Lincoln.

"We're not just heroes of the earth, we're heroes to all who are deemed right for the name of life and freedom" said Sunset.

"And whoever judges us, we won't listen, we'll never stop with what we're doing" said Timmy.

"We're the good guys and we're gonna do what we do best!" said Leni.

"And if you mess with one of us. You mess with all of us!" said Luna.

"Because that's what families do!" said Leon and Sergei.

"We have each other's backs" said Gwen.

"Always!" said Neil.

Ms. Titan backs up and runs off. "You think this will teach her to leave you alone?" asked Neil.

"I'm pretty sure" replied Sabrina. "Though word of this might end up on the witch world."

"Little sister, I ain't afraid of anything that comes from witches. But if it's the Blair witch then I'm running" replied Neil.

They all chuckle at his words. "So, you wanna spend some time here in Greendale before you head back to Royal woods?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, we came all this way to see you. So of course" replied Lincoln.

"I can help you guys learn how to make even better clothes" said Leni.

"We can teach you guys how to properly cook too" said Leon.

Sabrina truly felt happy. She may have to live a double life, but maybe this could help bring out her true secret of who she is. But at the moment, she wants to spend time with her new extended family. Some part of her felt like she deserves to be with them, but she has her own obligations to follow and this town needed her. And Neil is proud of his little Princess Witch sister, Sabrina Spellman, the secret life of a Teenage Witch!

(Outside of San Francisco)

A dark portal opens under the golden gate bridge.

Then a ghost like woman with some of her served limbs hovering, starts to look around and screams in agony.

Her presence has entered this world and she's ready to deliver, Yamaoka's haunting!

To be continued ….

**This was all from the animated series "Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch" and now she has met her extended family. Now Greendale is up to speed with everything, but what is Enchantra going to come up with next, she can't mess with the Spellman's anymore and what is happening? Why are there dark portals and scary creatures? Leave a review.**


	109. Ch109 The Day before the Spooks

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 109: the day before the Spooks!**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil is outside of the house waiting for something or someone.

Lincoln and the other return from school. "Hey dad."

"Hey kids. Just waiting for your uncles" replied Neil.

"Really? What for?" asked Leni.

"They said they were gonna bring me a big surprise for our incoming Halloween" replied Neil.

"Oh yeah, the day after tomorrow is gonna be the first Halloween we spend together" said Sunset.

"And we're all ready for that one" said Linka.

"We already have costumes ready" said Timmy.

"Well, I'm glad your all happy for the day of hallows eve, but have you guys gotten ready for the upcoming birthday of Lucy Loud tomorrow?" asked Neil.

They all got their presents out of Leni and Luna's cars.

"Wow! All out!" replied Neil. "I have my gift for her ready as well."

"And we all have the setting of her birthday location ready" said Lincoln.

"Though I haven't informed the louds yet" said Neil.

Then they all hear a vehicle approaching. They spot Leon and Sergei's tiger tank coming. "And here they come" said Neil.

The tiger tank makes a halt in front of the house. But something was off about it, there is a trailer being towed by it and on top of the trailer is a large tarp and it smells like a vegetable.

Leon and Sergei emerge from the vehicle.

"Hey guys" said Leon and Sergei.

They all greeted back. "So, what's this all about you two?" asked Neil.

Leon and Sergei got off the tank and removed the tarp revealing a giant pumpkin. "Ta-Da!" they both say.

The Spellman's look in awe with mouths agape. "W-W-What the hell?!" said Neil.

"This is the pumpkin we'll be using, for all of us!" said Leon.

"It was not easy trying to get our hands on it" said Sergei.

Neil approaches them. "Why would you two go and buy a super pumpkin?!"

"We thought it would make our Halloween together look good" replied Leon.

"Also, there were no more smaller pumpkins, they were all sold out" replied Sergei.

Neil pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Okay, okay. Let's start making something out of this."

"We'll help too dad" replied Linka.

"Yeah, Halloween is gonna be spooky with us hangin' around" replied Luna.

Neil smiles. "Okay then, let's get to carving!"

They all get their powers and weapons ready and start with the pumpkin. "Wait!" yelled Leon.

They all look at him confused.

"First things first. We need to find a place to put this big boy" said Leon.

They then look around for somewhere. Then Linka looks at the great gate and the top of it was flat.

"I got an idea!" said Linka.

(Hours later)

Gwen, Courage and Lily return from the super market. She parks her car and they get the groceries out, but she notices Courage's mouth was agape.

"Courage? You okay boy?" asked Gwen. Courage points towards the great gate.

Gwen looks to the direction and is shocked.

On top of the great gate was a giant pumpkin. Already carved out eyes and the mouth being carved by Sunset, Leni and Luna.

Neil, Leon and Sergei are hauling barrels of Pumpkin innards.

Timmy, Lincoln and Linka are setting up the equipment that will light it up.

They all spot Gwen. "Hi Gwen/Mom!"

"H-Hey guys. What is this?" asked Gwen.

"Well, first Leon and Sergei got this from the farm because they ran out of smaller ones" said Neil.

"We decided to use it to make out Halloween look cool" said Luna.

"So, with Linka having the idea come up. We put it on the great gate" said Lincoln.

"Okay, so how is this gonna work?" asked Gwen.

Then they all jump off the pumpkin. Lincoln hands Linka the remote and she pushes the button.

Underneath the pumpkin, wedged between the great gate's top is a steel platform and it starts to rotate and the pumpkin starts to spin slowly like a light house. The light inside starts up and it changes from red, orange, yellow and white.

"Whoa! Now that is amazing" said Gwen.

"Yeah! It works!" said Timmy.

"Also, Loni is coming over for Halloween as well" said Neil.

Linka looks to her dad with shock. "Really?!" Neil nods in return and Linka hugs him.

"Well, he is the one last family you have that you can trust, also he wants to spend some holiday time with you" replied Neil.

(Meanwhile at the loud house)

All of the louds set up some Halloween décor outside of their house. Spider webs, a grim reaper statue, some skeletons and bat images and actual bats.

Though Lynn Sr. is trying his best not to run away and scream like a woman.

But as he goes to the roof to set up the werewolf howling cardboard, he spots the giant pumpkin from the distance and sees it glow in multi colors.

In the living room, Lori looks to Lucy who is writing down some finishing touches on her haunted corn maze.

'She is so going to love her birthday tomorrow' Lori says to her thoughts.

Then they all hear a girlish scream. "It's not Halloween yet and he's already scared" said Rita.

The door opens and Lynn Sr runs to his room. "Wonder what's gotten dad all spooked" said Lynn Jr.

They all head outside and spot from the distance a giant pumpkin glowing.

"Looks like the Spellman's went to over ripe heights for this year! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"That is definitely the coolest thing I have ever seen" said Lana, Toxicroak croaks in response.

"Now that is wicked!" said Lucy as Crobat lands next to her.

(Back at Spellman Estate)

"Well that settles it" said Neil.

"So, now hat do we do?" asked Leon.

"Well, we were planning on having a small Pokemon brawl" said Linka.

"I think that sounds like a good idea" replied Gwen.

"Heck I'm in!" said Neil. "It's time to see how skillful Gabite is." Gabite roars in response.

They all smile. "Then let's do this!" said Sunset.

"By the way, why haven't we seen you guys battle with Dana and Becky with they're Eevee's?" asked Sergei.

"Well sometimes they battle each other when we're not around. They wanna start against each other before they go toe-to-toe with our Pokemon" replied Sunset.

They all head around back to begin.

First off was Leni and Roselia vs Luna and Loudred. The two Pokemon battle it out with vine whip, Close combat, solar beam and Razor leaf.

In the end Loudred claimed the win. "Loudred!" yelled the Pokemon in victory.

Leni goes to Roselia. "You did so well! Maybe next time we can focus on some new moves."

Luna and Loudred also congratulated them on the battle.

Next up was Sunset and Eevee vs Linka and Growlithe. 'Okay, Growlie can do this, she's ready' Linka says to her thoughts.

Courage cheers on dressed like a cheerleader.

"When did he have the time to make that?" asked Sergei.

"I did not make him a cheer leader outfit" said Leni.

"Eve Agility!" said Sunset. "Growlie Flame thrower!" said Linka.

Eve was able to dodge the flamethrower and land a hit on Growlithe. Growlie gets up and growls.

"Alright Growlie let's hit them with another flame thrower!" said Linka.

"Dodge it!" said Sunset.

Eve dodges the flamethrower assault from Growlie.

"Now use Tackle!" said Sunset.

Eve is about to go in for the tackle, but Growlie reacts quickly and uses Ember!

Eve is then knocked out. They all gasp in shock.

"Growlie! You learned Ember!" said Linka as she rushes to her Pokemon and hugs her. Growlie licks her in return.

Sunset goes to Eve and hugs her. "You were terrific out there."

She then looks to her sister. "Awesome battle Linka."

"Thanks" replied Linka.

Next up was Neil and Gabite vs Lincoln and Absol.

The two of them start off with some basic tackles, bites, scratch attacks and agility.

"Now Gabite, aerial ace and then use steel claw!" said Neil.

Gabite takes to the skies and lands so many successful blows onto Absol.

"Use shadow ball!" said Lincoln.

Absol launches a shadow ball at the flying Gabite but he misses, then Gabite dives down at full speed.

"Now use dragon rage!" said Neil.

But something was wrong, as Gabite uses his dragon rage, he becomes engulfed within its power and slams hard like a meteor.

The smoke clears and they see Gabite still standing and so us Absol but he seems hurt bad.

Gabite makes one loud roar and he glows.

"Holy smokes!" said Leon and Sergei.

"Could it be?!" said Luna and Leni.

"Oh wow!" said Timmy.

Neil just looks in shock and Gabite evolves into "Garchomp!"

Lincoln and Absol are both shocked and realize they were in trouble.

"Garchomp take to the skies using aerial ace!" said Neil.

Garchomp nods and flies high. "Now use Swift!"

Absol dodges all of the attacks and then gets hit by a powerful tackle.

Absol slowly gets up and sees Lincoln worried. They both lock eyes on each other and they feel like they're both in pain and confusion.

Then something inside both of them clicks and they stand they're ground together.

Lincoln looks to his keystone belt buckle and enters a combat stance and starts performing a dark style tai chi.

"Keystone hear our aura!"

"From darkness we are bound!"

"Through memories of turmoil!"

"We stand strong against the odds!"

The keystone and megastone start to glow.

"Now Megavolve!" said Lincoln.

Absol starts to glow. The sun above them becomes a solar eclipse.

"Whoa what the what?" said Neil. Even Garchomp is confused.

Then all the darkness from the solar eclipse hits the glowing Absol and then the light fades and is revealed to be Mega Absol.

Neil and Garchomp look in shock and so does everyone else. Thankfully Timmy is recording the whole thing.

Neil shakes off the confusion. "Garchomp aerial ace towards him and use dragon rage!"

Garchomp ignites his power and flies downward.

"Absol, Agility and then double team!" said Lincoln.

Absol does so with great speed and makes a lot of copies of himself. Garchomp stops and looks around for the real one.

"Absol shadow ball" said Lincoln. All of the Absol's nod and unleash their attack but it does nothing to Garchomp.

"Now aerial ace and use glare!" said Lincoln.

The real Absol takes to takes skies and stuns Garchomp in mid-air.

"Shadow claw!" said Lincoln. And with a single strike Garchomp is sent hurdling to the ground and Absol lands back to his place gently.

Garchomp was now out of the fight.

Mega Absol devolves back into Absol and goes to Lincoln. "We did it! You did it!" said Lincoln as he hugs Absol.

"I-I did it. I megavolved!" said Abe.

Neil heads to Garchomp and helps him up. "You did great out there and I'm happy you evolved."

The two of them go to Lincoln and Absol and congratulate them.

"You two were awesome!" said Neil. "Damn proud of you son."

"Thanks dad, I guess some part of us clicked and we just thought of the same thing" replied Lincoln.

Garchomp does a Japanese bow to Absol, Who also bows in return.

The other go to them and also congratulate them.

"That was totes awesome!" said Leni.

"You guys went all out!" said Linka.

"Gotta admit, I am impressed" said Sunset.

"You were rockin' bro!" said Luna.

"Unbelievable!" said Gwen.

"Yay! Yay!" said Lily as she claps.

"I am definitely sending this footage to Lisa" said Timmy.

"I say we celebrate!" said Sergei.

"We got tons of Pumpkin meat in barrels, I say we make pumpkin pie" said Leon.

"Yeah!" they all cheered and head inside.

The Great gate opens and Gyro comes out. He then notices some large pumpkin shavings and looks up.

He spots the giant Pumpkin on the top of the great gate rotating and glowing.

"Huh, looking quite festive today. I like it" replied Gyro.

(Meanwhile somewhere in Texas)

A dark portal opens and coming out is a mangled looking figure that then turns invisible with the sound of a bell.

(Somewhere near New York harbor)

Four hooded figures with masks and knives walk away from the docks.

(Near the newly rebuilt Crotus Penn Asylum)

A ghostly nurse holding a bone saw emerges from the shadow and teleports away.

(An old Warehouse near Oregon)

A man in a lab coat and a disturbing face with experiment tools attached come out and looks around.

(Royal Woods Forest)

A portal from the ground starts to manifest like slime. Then a pair of claws breaks through, a large hunched alien like creature emerges from it, its round heads looks to the screen and its head splits into five jaws with needle like teeth and it roars.

(Que Dead by Daylight and Stranger Things theme song!)

To be continued …..

**Looks like everyone is in the October cheer, well not Lynn Sr., Neil's Gabite has evolved into Garchomp and Lincoln's Absol has mastered Megavolution!**

**But what the hell is with all of these monstrous beings and what are their intentions? Leave a review.**


	110. Ch110 a Goth's Loud Birthday

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 110: A Goth's Loud Birthday**

(Royal Woods Cemetery)

Lucy awakens still in her PJ's all alone in the cemetery.

She looks around and sees no one in plain sight. "Okay, what the heck is going on?"

Lucy then sees she was laying on a pillow on top of a wooden coffin which had the mark of the Scourge.

Lucy gets off and touches the mark, it starts to glow with intensity and soon she is engulfed in green mist.

Then four necromancer's approach her and their staffs start to glow.

"By the name of our master, the Archlich. You Lucy Loud are no more than a new form to your new age" said the Necromancers.

The green energy disappears and Lucy was now wearing her black dress dubbed Eternal Sadness, though it looks like her other dress Vacant Tomb.

The ground underneath her starts to shake and then she ends up falling on here behind and sitting on top of a monstrous beetle-looking spider monster.

The creature roars and its wings open.

Lucy didn't know if she should be impressed or scared.

"Are you ready child?" asked the Crypt Lord. Lucy holds onto his Egyptian like collar. "I guess."

"Good" replied the Crypt Lord. He then takes to the skies and they fly off into the night.

The Necromancer's disappear as if they were being summoned elsewhere.

Lucy sees the entire town is still night time. She does know its October 30 and she knew everyone was planning on something.

(Flashback)

Lucy awakens and greets Fangs and Crobat a good morning and a happy birthday to herself.

When she gets in line for the bathroom, all of her sisters. Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lana, Lola and Lisa didn't even bother to greet her.

Lucy felt like something was up and that they were planning on something.

After all of them use the bathroom and change, they all head downstairs to the kitchen and get ready for the day, it was a school day after all.

When they reach the kitchen, even the parents didn't have time to greet her. But Lucy was okay with it.

When she arrived at school she didn't even encounter any of her friends from the young morticians club. This was getting annoying and sad.

When she saw Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan she tries to talk to them. But every time she did she didn't have the chance to.

Lucy knew something was up, so she just went with it.

Throughout the whole day it was almost like she wasn't there, like she was a ghost to everyone. But she still knew something was up.

Then when she arrived home, once again no one bothered to speak to her or even realize she was there. For Lucy it was the whole ignore Lucy incident again. (Spell it out.)

So Lucy decided to go to bed early, even though nothing happened. Some part of het thought 'Maybe this is just a dream?'

And then she wakes up in the Royal Woods Cemetery.

(End Flashback)

Lucy smiles as she rides the large Crypt creature. 'I knew they were all planning something.'

Then she sees where they are going, Lucy is truly shocked. They were headed straight for Kel'Thuzad's Citadel. Naxxramas.

The large beetle-spider creature lands near a large balcony that leads to a dark area.

"Stay close child" said the creature. Lucy walked next to him as they entered the darkness.

Then blue and green torches are lit and Lucy sees her family, the Spellman's, Pop-pop, Myrtle, Their Pokemon, the Sharps, the young morticians club, Rocky, Kel'Thuzad and the Guardian.

"Happy Birthday Lucy" they all cheer. Though Kel'Thuzad spoke in a dead language.

Lucy covers her mouth with shock and amazement. The entire time her friends and family were setting up her birthday in the one place she never got to see.

"Wow! Thank you. All of you" replied Lucy.

"All of this was possible with the planning strategy of the Spellman's" said Gyro.

"They had the idea of hosting your birthday here" replied Lana.

Lucy looked around and saw all of the Cult and Scourge style in the ballroom, she then saw some undead soldiers guarding the doors and some floating candles and chandelier.

"This is awesome!" said Lucy.

"Well, I am glad you liked this child. Welcome to Naxxramas" replied Kel'Thuzad.

"I don't like it. I love it" Lucy hugs the Archlich which startles him, no one has ever hugged him before.

Kel'Thuzad smiles and returns the hug. "Happy birthday my friend, now let the entertainment. Begin!"

The large ballroom was soon filled with the ghosts of people from old times as they all waltz across the floor and instruments hover and start to play on they're own.

Lucy stands next to her Morticians club friends and they watch at the amazing view of ghosts.

Gyro uses his magic and changes Rocky's attire into something fancy and yet gloomy.

Rocky understood this and approached Lucy. "Can I have this dance?"

Lucy blushes at this offer and takes his hand and smiles.

Even though he wasn't really a Goth, The morticians club were happy for Lucy.

Rocky and Lucy waltz across the ballroom as they pass through all the ghosts, for some reason Rocky was dancing with ease and so was Lucy.

"Umm, they're just kids. How are they dancing like this?" asked Leon.

"You can say it's all a spell" replied Gyro.

"By the way, how was Rocky able to come here?" asked Sergei.

"Rusty said it was okay for him to come. He knows Rocky and Lucy are both a thing" replied Lincoln.

"We have to escort him back home later, we just need to make sure he doesn't fall into any coffins" replied Neil.

"Hey dudes. Look" said Luna.

They all see Lynn Sr trying to keep his cool in a haunted place. Even Lola was a bit freaked out.

Then Lincoln and Linka spotted the large beetle-spider creature and they immediately recognized him, they approached Kel'Thuzad.

"Archlich, is that Anub'Arak?" asked Lincoln.

Kel'Thuzad looks to Anub'Arak then to the others. "Yes, yes it is. I took the privilege of reviving an old friend. He deserves a chance to live again. But not as a slave of evil, but as a force of good and maybe he can redeem himself when he returns to Azeroth towards his Nerubian people."

"Wow! Didn't think you as the kindly type" said Gyro.

"I'm only kind to those who I call friends, not to those who I would curse to damnation" replied Kel'Thuzad as his cat jumps on his head and sleeps.

Soon the song ends and all of the dancing ghosts as well as Lucy and Rocky take a bow/curtsey.

All of the others clap at this beautiful moment. Rita and the other Louds felt happy that Luc had found her love and they danced for the first time.

They rejoin the others and feast on the food.

Some of the food was edible for humans, while the rest seemed more dead edible.

Lynn Sr had no idea what he was looking at. From the normal human food such as Steaks, Cakes, Brownies, Chicken Tenders, Blood Sausages and something that Neil brought from the Philippines, Dinuguan.

As for the undead buffet it was comprised of some fresh animal parts, some human remains, rotten vegetables, jars of blood and large still moving worms.

Good thing the tables of the food were separated. Though Leon went to try some of the undead food.

They all enjoyed chatting with each other and interacting with some of Kel'Thuzad's necromancers.

Then it was time for them to present their gifts to the now nine year old.

Lincoln was first to present a one of a kind porcelain statue of Edwin from Vampires of Melancholia.

Linka gave her a book on ancient Voodoo history.

Jordan brought her the story book of Coraline.

Leni gave her a new outfit for her to wear someday.

Luna and Sam pitched in together and gave her an iPhone containing some spooky tunes.

Lily went up to Lucy and gave her a drawing of all of them as Zombies. (How does she know this?)

Timmy brought her a video of the incident at his world with Halloween.

Sunset Shimmer gave her a small plant that might grow into something from the Everfree Forest. (Twilight told her it's completely harmless)

Lori gave her a collection of black eye liner.

Luan's was a video tape containing some old fashioned documentaries of human disasters.

Lynn Jr. got her a new poetry journal and with nice Victorian style lining on it.

Lola actually got her a small black wedding dress, (Why?)

Lana's gift was a vulture skeleton model, which she found by the side of the road.

Lisa gave her a small model of the human circulatory system.

Rita gave Lucy multiple novels of ghost stories.

Lynn Sr gave her a necklace with a Vampiric bat logo on it.

Peter gave her a holy rosary. She was confused but decided to keep it.

Gwen's gift for Lucy is a coffin that was used in the plague of the past, they really knew how to make disease proof coffins.

Leon and Sergei brought her a large mirror that was once used by a Dutch woman who died from murder. (They should keep an eye on that thing.)

Neil brought Lucy a Halloween costume that she should wear once the time was right.

The Morticians club brought to her an assortment of Goth items and poems.

Rocky gave Lucy a book on proper embalming of the body, then she kissed her cheek and both kids blushed.

Next up Gyro came to Lucy and presented to her a seal of demonic presence. It can deflect any demonic power away from her.

Then they all got out of the way for Anub'Arak. "Bring forth the corpse!"

Two Ghouls entered the room with a dead Paladin.

"Umm, what the hell is this?" asked Gyro. "This feels wrong" said Neil.

They place the corpse in front of Lucy. She gasps as well as her friends and Rocky.

"So, where are we gonna put it?" Lynn Sr whispered to Rita.

"I-I-I never had a corpse as a gift before, thank you Crypt Lord." Said Lucy.

Anub'Arak gets confused. "What? This wretched human corpse is not my gift to you."

"That's very offensive to me" replied Gyro.

"This is!" Anub'Arak's eyes start to glow and he whispers in an undead incantation.

All of a sudden the body starts to shake and twitch. Everyone gets a bit uncomfortable with this.

Then the rest of the body starts to spaz out, all of them back away waiting for what might come out.

The stomach of the body starts to form a lump and coming out covered in some blood and fluids was a kitten sized screeching Nerubian Scarab Beetle.

Everyone else screams in horror and Lynn Sr runs out of the ballroom and screams and faints when he bumps into an abomination.

Though Leon and the young morticians club thought it was cool.

The little beetle starts to walk off the body and fall to the ground on its back, it tries to get up.

Lucy kneels down and helps the little undead bug.

The scarab looks at her and then nudges at her feet, Lucy knew it liked her.

Lucy picks up the beetle and hugs it. "I'll call you shard."

The beetle squeaks and settles into the hug like a kitten.

"Looks like we got another pet in the loud house" said Lynn Jr.

"Literally disturbing, but it is Lucy's and we have to accept it" said Lori.

Lucy approaches Anub'Arak and hugs him. "Thank you oh great Traitor king."

Anub'Arak felt touched then moved her away. "I don't really do hugs. But you are an exception."

Next the Archlich approaches her. "Lucy Loud, congratulations on reaching a year older."

"Before I present my gift to you, I told the Lich King of your love and respect for the meaning of undeath. He wishes to present you with these as your gifts" said Kel'Thuzad as he looks up.

They all look up and see two large winged creatures coming down. They land in front of Lucy and hiss.

"Behold, the Lich King Bolvar Fordragon has given you control of these two gargoyles. These once great protectors of the church serve as the most dangerous aerial forces for the Scourge and now he presents these two to you. Use them wisely and they will keep you and all those you love safe" said Kel'Thuzad.

Lucy and her Scarab approach the large beasts and she places both her hands on each one and they calmed down and bowed to her.

Lucy smiles. "Wicked!" The rest of the young mortician's club approaches and the beasts also accept them.

"And there is no need to worry about feeding them. They will eat anything that's dead, so they might end up eating some dead animal somewhere or any left overs" said the ArchLich. "They do not take up any space, all you have to do is command them to turn to stone and they will sit peacefully on your house roof."

Rita sighed at that relief. Though they needed to find a way to feed them.

"And that is where we come in" said the necromancers as they approach.

"You have been a good friend to our master child. And since you lack the proper nutrition's for the gargoyles, we present to you this contraption" said the Necromancers.

They step aside and reveal a Meat Wagon. "With this it can exhume its own corpse from within and dump it out for your gargoyles to feed, it will also act as a personal mount for when you need to travel, though it's not that fast."

Lucy approaches a hideous contraption and sees the sharp blades at the front like a bulldozer, the scythe's that stick out above both wheels and attach to the main catapult, the worn out wheels that can still work and the skull on the front with its glowing green eyes.

Lucy smiles at the contraption. "This is awesome and truly a great gift."

"You are welcome child" replied the Necromancers.

Then one of them approached her. "We came up with this gift at the last second, we were planning on giving you a Frost Wyrm then we realized that was not possible."

Neil and Gyro sigh in relief. "Thank goodness you didn't."

Next the Archlich approaches her.

"I believe you have the final gift for me" said Lucy.

"Indeed" said Kel'Thuzad. His hands start to glow with dark energy and they engulf the little nine year old.

Lucy is stunned at first but then she feels like something was changing. And then the energy fades.

But nothing happened to her.

"ArchLich. What did you do?!" asked Gyro and the others.

Kel'Thuzad approaches Lucy. "Until Halloween ends, you Lucy Loud have been granted the full powers and form of the undead, you are now undead or in another word, Forsaken!"

They all gasp and look at Lucy, who still looks the same.

"Umm, why is she still short gothic and cute" said Sergei.

Then Lincoln touches her skin and she feels cold, like dead cold.

Lucy feels herself and realizes she doesn't feel hungry or sleepy. She then uses the mirror from Leon and Sergei.

She reveals her eyes and they were no longer black pupils. They were green and glowing. She then let's her bangs flow down. "Wicked!"

The rest of her friends feel her arms and she was as cold as a corpse. Though Rocky just fainted.

Lucy pricks her finger and she sees black blood seeping. "Cool."

She also sees that she has some fangs on her teeth. "Awesome!"

She then looks to Kel'Thuzad and hugs him again and cries. "Thank you so much! This is the best experience of my life!"

"You are welcome Lucy, I also thought this would be useful for your upcoming haunted maze" replied Kel'Thuzad.

Everyone else was shocked the Lucy was now undead, but they had to be happy for her. Lynn Jr knew things were gonna get a whole lot creepy with her undead sister.

As for Lucy she couldn't wait for Halloween. Oh and an Abomination comes in dragging an unconscious Lynn Sr.

"He's not gonna be happy when he hears about all of this when he wakes up" said Neil.

(Meanwhile, outside of Royal Woods)

A group of individuals look at the sign.

A masked man with a chainsaw, a masked man with a knife, a ghostly woman with a samurai sword, a man whose face looks like he was experimented on, a ghostly nurse, four masked individuals with knives, a ghostly man with a bone like axe and an alien looking beast.

A dark female voice is heard in their heads. "It is time to show them the true meaning of hallows fear!"

They all make their way to Royal Woods. The Killers from the Realm of the Entity have arrived.

To be continued …..

**Happy Birthday to the little loud Goth. She is now nine years old and is already getting gifts from the damned and now she gets to be undead until Halloween, but what are the beings from Dead By Daylight planning? Leave a review.**


	111. Ch111 Hallows Night

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 111: Hallows night!**

Thunder crashes in the distance, the winds howl in the afternoon time and all things living should fear this day. For it is the day of Halloween!

Though to humans they don't get scared, it's mostly just fake screams and fake blood.

Royal Woods is feeling the Halloween moment, even at Spellman Estate.

All of the Spellman kids are getting ready for the night of Trick or Treat.

"This is gonna be so cool" said Timmy as he places some fake spider webs onto the window.

"We are so gonna blow their minds when we go trick or treating!" said Poof as he uses his magic to create a floating fake skull in the living room.

Leni and sunset come out of the kitchen carrying some pies. "Who wants some pie?" said Leni.

Timmy and Poof rush towards them and grab a slice. Then Courage comes out of the library with some bat decoration and gets some pie as well.

"We still have a lot of Pumpkin in the basement. Maybe we should donate some of this stuff to the poor" said Sunset.

"Actually Leon and Sergei are coming over to do that one" said Gwen as she comes down the stairs holding a werewolf costumed Lily.

"Aww!" they all say.

"So, since there is no way kids can come to our place for trick or treating. You're father and I are going to the mayor's big Halloween costume party" said Gwen.

"Well that makes sense. Our house is far away from the nearest neighborhood" said Leni.

Then they all hear some distant lady screaming. "What the heck was that?!" asked Timmy.

Leni then recognized that scream. "That fam, would be the scream of the Loud father, he hates Halloween."

They get confused by this. "Why does he hate the holiday?" asked Gwen.

"Must be something that happened to his childhood" replied Sunset.

"Also, are you excited to go back to Canterlot high to celebrate the night of hallows party?" asked Gwen.

"So excited! I am going as a jack-o-lantern jack!" said sunset.

"Well, the Luna and I are going to help out with Lucy's haunted maze" said Leni.

"I'm pretty sure Lincoln and Linka are getting ready with the Halloween costumes we got them on their birthdays" said Timmy. "We really hope they like them" said Poof.

But what they don't know in the forest a strange alien like creature sniffs the air and walks past the Spellman Estate.

(Loud House)

Lynn Sr runs off from the fridge but then sees Lucy and her undead like look. She now has some small scars and scratch marks and her left eye is almost visible and is glowing green.

Lynn Sr gets horrified and runs off. Lucy goes to the fridge and gets the decapitated head. "I love Halloween."

She then heads to the kitchen and sees all of the other sisters carving the pumpkins. She then does an inspection and makes some few modifications, then she sees a Pumpkin that bares the symbol of the scourge and coming out was her little scarab Shard.

"Well, looks like Shard has some better intentions" said Lucy. "Are you all ready with what you're all gonna do for the maze?"

"Literally stoked for this. I'd like to be part of the Halloween costume party, but this seems better" said Lori. Then she sees her phone go off. "Ooooh its Bobby! I'm gonna ask how's they're Halloween going."

Lori runs back upstairs to get ready for the night and chat with her boyfriend.

"I know all of you are ready for tonight" said Lucy.

"We are gonna give them a lot of scares!" said Lynn Jr.

"Let's not make them wet or we'll be soggy we did that. Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"With dad being scared and all. Mom said we can be escorted by Lincoln and his other siblings" said Lana.

"And we'll use our strategy to get the candy jackpot!" said Lola.

"I did have a strategy for this night, but sadly that won't be tactical without Lily" said Lisa.

Soon their mom comes out from her room and signals them to get dressed and ready, it was already afternoon and night time wouldn't be too far.

Wandering through the streets in broad afternoon is an invisible humanoid with a bone forged axe. It sees the street names and reads Franklin Avenue.

(Spellman Estate)

A shadowy figure waits by the driveway of Spellman Estate, then a tiger tank arrives and two figures come out.

"You guys came here late" said the figure who is actually Neil. "Nice costumes by the way."

"Well, we had a hard time with our outfits" replied Leon.

"You're isn't so bad either" said Sergei.

Neil is dressed as Tryndamere the Barbarian king from League of Legends.

Leon is dressed as a Walker from the Walking Dead.

Sergei is dressed as T-800 from Terminator.

"So, you two aren't gonna be part of the mayor's Halloween costume party?" asked Neil.

"Nah, Sergei and I will be serving pumpkin pies for the poor at Detroit" replied Leon.

"It's also a bit of a Halloween party" replied Sergei.

They all head inside and start bringing the crates of Pumpkin meat onto the tiger tanks trailer and the two Spellman's head off to Detroit.

Neil then heads back inside the house.

Lincoln and Linka are both in their costumes and looking at the large nest in the corner of they're room.

"So, when do you think these little guys will hatch?" asked Linka.

"Well, Kel'Thuzad didn't really gave us any instructions on when" replied Lincoln.

Just then Linka's phone rings. "Oh, it's Loni."

Lincoln was a bit confused. "I did not know we had signal for his royal woods, must be from the FutureTech outpost there."

Linka answers the call. "Hey there Loni. You ready for Halloween tonight with us?"

"Sorry Linka. But Mr. Carmichael had to go to Reiningers, there were some dumb delinquents running around the mall and ruining almost all of the stores. So he wants me to escort his daughter for trick or treating. So sorry Linka" replied Loni. "He had to go and clean up all of the sewer water they poured at the store.

Linka was a bit disappointed by this, but she understands that he has to be responsible for this year's Halloween in his world. "It's okay Loni, I hope you have a good time with Carmichael's daughter and keep her safe."

"I will Linka, maybe next year I can come over for Halloween" replied Loni.

"Yeah, well I should get going. Also what are you dressed as?" asked Linka.

"Well I had a complication between Werewolf, Vampire and Sea monster. So I chose zombie salesman" replied Loni.

Lincoln overheard this and was a bit confused, so was Linka. They see from her phone Loni with some fake blood and greenish face, along with a brown business outfit and a briefcase with a fake knife sticking out.

"Okay well, have fun and stay safe" said Linka. "We will, bye Linka. Bye Lincoln" replied Loni.

She then turns off her phone and sighs in sadness. But Lincoln was there to keep her happy.

"At least he's taking his first Halloween without you. Maybe this could help him be more responsible than he is now" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, he still has a long way to earn everyone's forgiveness in his royal woods. Maybe going to each house will redeem him, I just hope his costume doesn't scare some people" replied Linka.

Then Linka gets suspicious. "You don't think those two delinquents are the female versions of Hank and Hawk, do you?"

"Let's hope not, but if they are then they're probably as dumb and ugly as Hank and Hawk" replied Lincoln.

Then they hear a knock on the door. "Hope you two are ready, head to the living room once you're all dressed" said Neil.

"Got it dad" replied Linka and Lincoln. "You ready bro?" asked Linka. "Let's go and wow them with what we're wearing!" replied Lincoln.

In the living room all of the Spellman's are dressed for the holiday.

Gwen is dressed like Ashe the Frost Archer.

Leni is dressed like a French woman covered in blood. (Her fake decapitated head is with Lucy)

Luna is dressed in a skeleton suit.

Sunset is wearing a tux with a pumpkin style make up.

Timmy is dressed as a Frankenstein mutant with Poof as the second head.

Lily is a little werewolf.

Courage has a fake butcher's knife sticking on his head and a knife sticking out of his back.

The Pokemon are also dressed for the holiday as well.

Absol is a saber tooth tiger, Growlithe is a Houndoom, Loudred is dressed like a boom box transformer, Roselia is dressed like a treant and Garchomp is dressed like a tiger shark, hammer head shark and great white shark mutation.

They are all impressed with they're outfits.

"Well we all look like a strange cosplay crew" said Neil.

"We just have to wait for our little bro and sis" replied Luna.

They soon hear a door open and close up stairs and coming down was Lincoln and Linka.

Lincoln is dressed as Sir Anduin Lothar from Warcraft 1.

Linka is dressed like Ashe from Overwatch.

"Whoa dudes!" said Luna. "That is totes amazing you two!" said Leni. "Going all Blizzard tonight!" said Sunset. "Told you the gifts were worth the wait" said Timmy and Poof. "You two look awesome!" said Gwen. "Ooooooh!" said Lily. "Now, we're a cosplay family" said Neil.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go make this Halloween night the best!" said Lincoln. They all cheered in agreement.

Neil and Gwen went off to the party inside Neil's car. Leni and Luna went to the loud house. Sunset goes through the great gate to Canterlot high.

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy take the Vulture Bike and ride towards Jordan's house, they also bring Lily with them. Even the bike is changed for the occasion. It now had some scourge paint job on it.

Harv is left to watch over the house if anything happens. The great gate glows and the Guardian in raven form flies of towards the town.

Linka even told them all about Loni not coming, they were a bit worried because of the two delinquents there. So Neil contacts martin to send in some of his elite soldiers to watch over the town just in case they cause trouble at Franklin Avenue in the other Royal Woods.

But what they all didn't know was that a white masked man was watching them from behind the gate.

(Rosato Residence)

Lincoln and his siblings make it to the house and they spot the girl they were looking for. Jordan Rosato who is dressed like D.Va from Overwatch.

"Looks like you got yourself dressed right" said Lincoln. Jordan pointed her fake light blaster at Lincoln. "Easy there soldier, or you might get nerfed by me!"

They all chuckle and make their way to the loud house.

A ghostly figure teleports in front of the house and sees them drive off and decides to follow them.

(Mayor's hall)

Niel and Gwen finally arrive at their destination. "Wow! Look at all these folks" said Neil.

They even see Clyde's Dad's (dressed like pirates) there and Mr. Grouse (dressed like a police commissioner).

Gwen and Neil grab some sodas and they see Peter, Sam, Dana, Becky, Carol, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel, Fiona, Whitney and Chaz.

"Well, well. Look who are here as well" said Neil. "Nice outfit Skeleton king."

Peter was dressed as Leoric the Skeleton King from Diablo.

Sam is a female version of Raiden from Mortal Kombat.

Dana is dressed as Frost from Mortal Kombat 11.

Becky is dressed as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat.

Carol is a vampire.

Chaz is a Hercules beetle.

Whitney is a swamp monster.

Jackie is a honey bee.

Mandee is a roller derby girl.

Fiona is a Blood stained white dressed ghost.

Miguel is dressed like John Cena?

"Thanks and you two look like the rulers of the Freljord" replied Peter.

"Gotta say, you guys look awesome" said Gwen.

"Well, we thought that these guys would match our style and powers" said Dana.

"Honestly, we did not expect you guys to be like that" said Carol with a smile.

"Really does match your styles" said Jackie.

Then they all look at Miguel. "What?" said Miguel. "Oh, well this is just something I wanted to wear when I was a kid and so I decided why not."

"Okay, just keep an eye out for the undertaker" said Neil. "Or Triple H" said Gwen.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, but they cannot see me" said Miguel trying to act like john Cena.

"Is that right" said a voice from behind. And it was the undertaker!

Miguel screams and hides behind Fiona.

But the undertaker reveals to be Victor. "Gotcha!"

They all laugh a bit. Miguel comes out of hiding from behind Fiona. "Seriously dude?!"

"Sorry Fiona, guess I got startled" replied Miguel. "Yeah, you were startled" said Mandee sarcastically.

"So, where's Martin and Penny?" asked Neil.

Then a brown hand touches Neil's shoulder. When he turns around he sees it was from Freddy Fazbear.

"Oh my god!" yelled Neil as he hits the animatronic with his fake giant sword.

"Ow! What the hell?! Stop it!" yelled the bear in a familiar voice. "Martin?" asked Neil.

The Animatronic gets up and removes the helmet. "Yes it's me! Jeez!"

"Why are you dressed like a homicidal Animatronic?!" asked Gwen.

"Told you it wouldn't work" said Victor. "Well I like it and I think I look good" replied Martin.

"Yeah, good enough to get beaten up in" replied Carol. Then they see Penny …. Dressed …… as Ruby?

"Salutations and a happy Halloween!" said penny.

They all look at her with deadpan faces. "Umm, why are you dressed like Ruby Rose?" asked peter.

"Well she is one of my best friends, so I thought I should dress up like her" replied Penny.

They all looked between Martin dressed as an animatronic and Penny dressed as a well-known young huntswoman.

"Yup, they are father and daughter" said Dana. They others also agreed.

Then Neil and Gwen spot a couple that was all too familiar and approach them.

"Well, hello governor!" said Neil.

He couple turn around to reveal Hugh dressed as a British World War 2 soldier and Sirena dressed as Los Muertos from the Book of Life.

"Well, I'll be, if it isn't the Spellman couple. Good to see you" said Hugh.

"And lovely costumes, you two look like a true pair" said Sirena.

"Well we just came up with what we went with and what our favorite champions are" replied Gwen.

"So, your kids off trick or treating or are they here as well?" asked Hugh.

"The younger ones are off on a candy run, Sunset is at another party and the other girls are helping the louds with their haunted maze" replied Neil.

"Well, it's good to see some familiar faces" said Hugh. Then he sees the others in their costumes coming. "And some other ones as well."

They all enjoy chatting amongst themselves, but they have no idea a shadowy figure with a chainsaw is watching them, then it walks away.

(Loud house Residence)

The two gargoyles are sitting on top of the house roof watching over everything.

Lucy comes out of the house dressed as a grim reaper and her undead look makes it even scarier. Then she pulls out a mega horn. "Alright, places people!"

Lori comes out dressed like a vampire, Rita is a zombie, Luan is Frankenstein and Mr. Coconuts is the monster and Lynn is chainsaw Vorhees.

Then they all spot Leni and Luna in Leni's car. They get out and join them in the maze, Luna gets on the organs and starts playing some tunes.

Then they spot the Vulture bike and the ones riding it. Lincoln parks the bike next to the maze with the meat wagon on guard.

"The maze looks awesome Lucy" said Lincoln.

"Thanks guys, I have to say. Even though some of you don't look dressed for the night, you all still look good" replied Lucy.

"So, how's life being an undead little girl?" asked Linka.

"Truly the greatest, I never slept a wink, I don't even need to eat, I can drink actual blood and corpse from the meat wagon and I don't feel the cold and I can dig really fast and stay hidden for so long. It also helps with my ability to pop out of nowhere" said Lucy with an excited smile.

"But sadly it will all end at the stroke of midnight, sigh" said Lucy.

"Well, make the most of it tonight Luce" replied Lincoln.

Then they spot Lisa dressed as a little Albert Einstein and the Twins dressed as Salt and paper shakers.

"You little ones ready for some candy?" asked Jordan.

"Are we ever!" said Lola and Lana. "You brought Lily with you. Hmmm, I guess it would make sense that your parents attended the costume party" replied Lisa.

But before Lucy could give the signal about the whole maze ready for business. A raven comes in and transforms into the Guardian who is dressed like Medivh, only with some evil make up.

"Whoa! You look corrupted!" said Timmy. "Why thank you?" replied Gyro.

"What brings you here dude?" asked Luna. "Aren't you supposed to be busy with Pyrrha and her training?" asked Lori.

"Oh I let her go to the costume party" replied Gyro.

(Royal Woods Mayors hall)

Pyrrha is dressed like a Grimm Beowulf and she along with Penny, Dana, Becky, Sam and Peter dance like when she did back in remnant with her friends.

(Loud house)

"So, why are you here?" asked Lucy. But before he could answer they all hear a loud chainsaw sound.

"Lynn, could you keep it down" said Lucy. They all see Lynn's fake chainsaw was on the ground doing nothing.

"Then, where did the sound come from?" asked Linka.

They all turn around and spot the one making the sound was, the Cannibal. Leatherface!

Then a bell sound is heard and appearing from stealth is, the Wraith!

A figure glitches between reality and beyond and appears next to them, the Spirit!

A ghost with a bone saw teleports past the maze, the Nurse!

The street light flickers and appearing is, the Shape. Michael Myers!

Then four figures jump out from the bushes wearing masks and have knives, the Legion. Frank, Julie, Joey and Suzie!

A man walks next to the nurse with a face that looks like it was experimented on, the Doctor!

Then between all of them a portal starts to open made up of flesh from the Upside down. The creature emerges and roars at them with its jaws split into five and lined with needle like teeth, the Demogorgon!

It was then Lincoln, Linka and Timmy recognized them as the Killers from Dead by Daylight.

"No freaking way!" said Linka.

"First Krueger now this!" said Lincoln.

"What the heck?!" said Timmy.

Courage is stunned at first, then screams and then faints.

With they're presence there they all felt threatened and readied for battle. But the guardian approaches the killers slowly, he then goes to the leader of the Legion, Frank.

The Guardian looks angry but then he puts his hand out to shake and joey shakes his hand. "So, the Entity sent you all?" asked Gyro.

"Yes she did" replied Frank. "We're here to apologize for Freddy's actions" said Suzie.

Lincoln and the others calmed down and were a bit shocked, they were expecting a fight.

"So, you guys aren't here to kill us?" asked Leni.

"Hell no. but the Entity wishes to let us be here and keep your holiday from getting into trouble" replied Joey.

"Wait why aren't the others talking?" asked Lucy.

"Cannibal is messed up, Myers just breathes creepily, Nurse and Spirit just screams, Demogorgon can't speak right and Doctor is …. Well …. You guys know" replied Julie.

"Though I can speak for myself" replied the Wraith. "My true identity is Philip Ojomo."

"So, this is like an I'm sorry Freddy was being an asshole thing?" asked Gyro.

All the killers nodded with regret.

"Krueger can be a bit too much for the entity and is really trying to become the superior one" said Joey.

"But he ain't getting to that" replied Julie. "As long as the rest of us follow the shadowy voice and mist of the Entity!"

"Okay then, so I guess I'll let you all wander the town and keep things calm. I'll be sure to inform the local authorities about you guys" replied Gyro. "But remember if there is any sign of anyone trying to ruin Halloween, no killing!"

"No need to worry. We all know what to do, just scare them off or tie them up for the police to show up" replied Suzie.

"Wait!" said Lucy. "Can some of you please take part in the maze, some of you could make it work."

The Wraith and the Demogorgon stepped forward. "It would be an honor, also the Entity knows your birthday was last year. So, Happy Birthday child" replied the Wraith. The Demogorgon nodded and hissed as he patted Lucy's head.

"Thanks, just no killing, only scaring" replied Lucy. "Will do" said the Wraith.

"Oaky people, let's make some screams!" said Lucy with her megaphone.

"Let's get us some candy!" said Lincoln.

They all cheered and the Demogorgon howled into the moon light.

"This is gonna be fun" said Gyro. He morphs into a raven and flies off.

(Thirty minutes later)

Lincoln and the others are still going to houses for candy, then they run into Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Penelope and Stella.

Clyde and Penelope are Bonnie and Clyde. (Get it?)

Rusty is Elvis.

Liam is a scarecrow from Wizard of Oz.

Tabby is zombie Michael Jackson.

Zach is an alien from Alien vs Predator.

Stella is a mangkukulam. (Filipino witch)

"You guys look great" said Timmy.

"Thanks, this is what we all wanted to be for tonight" replied Tabby.

"Penelope and I came up with the couple costumes since you and I aren't gonna be Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack" replied Clyde.

"The prefect costume for both of us" replied Penelope.

Then they're friends spot a floating nurse ghost behind Lincoln and the others.

"Umm, Linc. What the heck is that thing?!" said Stella with shock.

Lincoln and the others decided to tell them what was going on and it was a mind blowing event.

"S-So, there's a group of other worldly creatures and killers wandering Royal Woods? Tonight?!" asked Zach.

"Pretty much, but don't worry these guys aren't going to kill just scare" replied Timmy.

They look at the Nurse and her bandaged up face, they couldn't see her eyes or mouth.

"Okay, is she gonna keep following you chaps?" asked Tabby.

"Well, they said it was just in case Krueger finds a way through and comes back for me" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, so should we go get some more candy?" asked Rusty. They all nodded and went off with the Nurse following them.

(An hour later)

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy with Poof, Courage, the Pokemon, Lola, Lana and Lisa made their way back to the Loud House. With the Nurse right behind them.

"I can't believe they let us in Huntington Manor!" said Lola.

"Look at all the full sized candy bars we got!" said Timmy.

"I didn't get a chance to dive into their trash cans" said Lana.

"You are the best Jordan!" said Linka.

"Jordan you truly amaze us with these surprises!" said Lisa.

"Thanks, I did used to live there with my folks" replied Jordan.

"You just know how to make things just perfect darling" said Lincoln.

Jordan blushes and she gives Lincoln and quick kiss on the lips. The others giggle, though the Nurse's giggle was kinda creepy.

They arrive back to the Loud House and see that the Loud Halloween Corn maze was over.

"So, how did it go?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy looks back to the memory.

(Flashback)

Luna plays her song Tricked!

The kids enter the maze and see a Vampire feeding on a zombie with a beetle coming out of her shirt.

Frankenstein bringing her monster dummy to life.

A headless woman with her head rolling around.

A chainsaw wielding masked maniac.

A figure appears out of nowhere from behind them.

A monstrous alien roars at them from a portal.

Two statues morph into Gargoyles.

Then Lucy speaks her poem of fear and shows her undead eyes. And the kids run out screaming then laughing at how fun it was.

The Wraith and the Demogorgon thought it was fun as well.

(End Flashback)

"Let's just say, it was the best!" said Lucy.

Then they see the Wraith and Demogorgon come out of the maze.

"It was an honor doing this, I haven't this much fun since I was alive!" said the Wraith. The Demogorgon growled as well.

"Well, you two made my maze feel more horror tonight. Thank you very much" replied Lucy.

Then Lincoln gets an idea and whispers it to the others.

Linka and Timmy also agree and they approach the two killers. And they hadn them an extra candy bag.

"What is this?" asked the Wraith.

"This is a thank you for being here and apologizing for your killer fiends actions against me" replied Lincoln.

"Just be sure to share with the other killers" replied Linka.

The Wraith grabs the bag and sees all of the candy inside. "Thank you children, you truly are as kind as the entity says."

With that they watch as the Wraith and the Demogorgon walk towards the other killers who just arrived, they all waved goodbye to the kids and are sucked into a portal that was created by giant shadowy spider legs. Leni goes behind Luna after seeing that.

Lynn Sr comes out of the house and sees the spider like legs in the sky disappearing. He screams and retreats back inside. "I hate Halloween!"

The others just didn't bother with him.

"Well, I guess that was the entity" said Linka.

"I really was expecting them to fight us, but I guess not all of the killers are bad guys. Sort of" said Lincoln.

"I'm proud that all three of you pitched in your candy share" said Luna.

"That was literally thoughtful, even though those guys were disturbing to look at" replied Lori.

They soon say they're goodbyes to the loud house and ride back home.

(Spellman Estate)

When they all head home they see Sunset coming out of the portal with a bag of candy as well.

"Where did you get that?" asked Timmy.

"Let's just say I became the dance champ at the party!" replied Sunset. "Looks like you guys got some candy as well."

"We did and a heck of a story to tell as well" replied Linka.

They all head inside and spot their mom and dad fast asleep on the couch. Absol sniffs the air. "They don't smell like alcohol, also your parents don't drink."

"They must've been tired from the party" replied Leni.

They then spot a third place trophy for best costumes. "And I guess they won third place" said Linka.

"Well, we should leave them be and take our stash somewhere hidden" said Lincoln.

"And change out of our clothes" replied Luna.

"And catch some Z's" said Sunset. "I am bushed from having to face Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a dance off, though they weren't even focused on me and more on each other."

Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Sunset store their candy away some place safe, Leni tucks Lily into her crib and Luna heads for her room to change.

Pretty soon the Spellman's all get some sleep.

Lincoln and Linka go near their Nether Dragon eggs and rub them. Let's hope they do hatch one day" said Linka.

"It would be awesome, but we have to look up on any information these little guys could bring and what could happen if they grow up" replied Lincoln.

They then head to their beds and fall asleep next to Absol, Courage and Growlithe.

Linka then thinks to herself. 'I'll call Loni tomorrow to ask how was his Halloween.' She then falls asleep.

Back at the Loud House. Lucy looks outside and sees the pale white full moon. Then she sees the clock has struck midnight and then blue energy surrounds her and then dissipates.

"Sigh, looks like I no longer have the power of undeath. Still it was a good run, can't wait for next year" said Lucy.

Lucy retreats into her coffin and sleeps in a corpse like position and smiles. "Sleep tight to all and to all a happy Halloween!" said Lucy as she reveals Vampiric fangs and glowing green eyes!

Her gargoyles take to the skies and patrol the neighborhood as an Aswang (Leon) howls in the distance under the now blood shaded moon.

"Would you shut up!" yelled Sergei as he throws a shoe at Leon. "Ow!"

To be continued ….

**Halloween is truly killer for Royal Woods! Trick or Treating, Costume parties, haunted maze and Killers from Dead by Daylight. This truly is one Halloween they will never forget! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And a Happy Halloween to all my Readers!**


	112. Ch112 Game Stream 60

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 112: Game Stream 6.0**

Screen on.

Sunset: Hey guys. Welcome back to Shimmer Cove.

Hollow: With Lord Palpatine!

They all laugh at his joke.

Lincoln: Oh man, why did you say that? (Laughs)

Neil: This isn't fucking Star Wars Battlefront 2, it's Dead by Daylight! (Laughs)

Hollow: Leave me alone with what I'm saying.

Sunset: (Laughs) Warning there is some slight cursing in this video and it is about to get messed up so welcome to Dead by Daylight again with my dad, little bro and lord Vader.

Neil and Lincoln: Yay!

Hollow: (Laughs) I love how you transitioned me as another person.

Screen changes to main menu of the game and they all selected their characters for the game.

Neil is Jeff, Lincoln is Dwight, Hollow is Ace and Sunset is the killer HillBilly.

Sunset: now normally we would have four survivors.

Neil: But it appears the others are unavailable right now.

Lincoln: Linka is in the room, she got sick for some reason. I don't know why, so I'm playing the game here in the basement.

Sunset: could it be from some of the candy she ate?

Hollow: Which house did you guys go to that might have the sick candy?

Neil: My theories it's the Fox Quintuplets house.

Lincoln: that sounds right, after all of this I should contact the louds to avoid eating the candy from the house we went to.

Neil: Glad you didn't eat anything.

Sunset: Let's get this game on!

The game is now on loading screen mode and then they're all in Coldwind farm, map of the Hillbilly.

Lincoln: Can I change my name to pickle in this game?

Hollow: Why?

Lincoln: I don't know, just feel like it.

Sunset: You're initials are gonna be RIP when I'm done with all of you.

Sunset revs up her chainsaw charge and charges forward.

Sunset: (Laughing maniacally) Hey boys!

Neil: Oh god! That laugh isn't making things easy.

Sunset: Here's Sunset!

She charges right past Neil who manages to dodge at the last second.

Neil: OH GOD!

They all laugh.

Neil: nope, nope. Not gonna let that happen again!

Sunset then chases after him with her chainsaw and this time she hits him.

Niel is down and Sunset is looking at his crawling body.

Sunset: (Laughs) Hey how's it going dad?

She then picks him up and looks for a hook.

Hollow: I'm actually surprised how you cheesetified you're dad so easily. (Laughs)

Sunset: Actually I just took my chainsaw and ran a straight line.

Neil: What a cheap move!

She finds a hook and hooks Neil on it. But Lincoln was close by and noticed it.

Sunset: alright (Sees Lincoln) Oh hey bro.

Lincoln screams as he runs away and Sunset chases him.

Neil: Run Lincoln! Run!

Hollow: Run pickle! Pun Pickle!

Lincoln: (Panicking) I love pickles!

Sunset: Hey Lincoln. (Hits him once now in the exposed state.)

Lincoln screams as he tries to escape.

Sunset spots him again.

Sunset: Here I come! (Hits Lincoln to the dying state) Come on guys, this is making it too easy for me, I like how no one's saving dad right now.

She then sees a hook nearby and hooks Lincoln on.

Lincoln: This sucks! You've been playing this game more times than any of us!

Hollow is able to free Neil and run off with him.

Sunset: Oh I see you got him down.

Hollow: Wait a minute, can you actually see us through the corn field?

Sunset: Actually something popped up after you saved my dad and Lincoln.

Lincoln runs off after being unhooked by Hollow.

Sunset chainsaw charges in a straight line but doesn't hit anyone. So she just searches on foot.

She then sees Lincoln who didn't know she was coming.

Sunset: hey.

Lincoln: (screams) No, no, no!

Sunset moves in a serpentine pattern and charges her chainsaw, she runs towards him and hits Lincoln.

Lincoln: Are you kidding me!

Neil: oh god! This is a little too intense.

Hollow: Why can't you guys help me out?! I already fixed like three generators!

Sunset then hooks Lincoln.

Lincoln: and I'm dead. Don't bother guys I've been soul sacrificed.

Neil: Are you kidding me?! I just got here.

Sunset turns around but doesn't see him.

Sunset: Wait you're here?

Neil: (Sneaking away) well, not anymore.

Lincoln and Hollow laugh.

Sunset: You know, I haven't seen Hollow all game. Where are you dude?

Hollow: (Fixing another generator) I'm doing cool shit with my friends.

Sunset: Don't you lie to me.

Neil sneaks around the gate area and waits. Hollow finishes the last generator and the gate is ready to be opened, but Sunset spots Hollow, hits him and gives chase.

Hollow: Oh fuck off!

Sunset chases him around while Neil opens the main door.

Neil: I'm opening the door Hollow! It's gonna be alright.

Hollow: Good for you dick head! I'm getting my ass chased here!

Sunset continues to chase him.

Sunset: slow down! Come here!

Hollow: No!

Lincoln is in spectator mode seeing what Hollow and Neil are seeing.

Lincoln: careful dad.

Neil: I'm opening the door.

Sunset then hits Hollow.

Sunset: finally, I got you! (Picks up Hollow and heads to the nearest hook, which is right next to the gate Neil is opening.)

Hollow: Umm, Neil. I wouldn't stand over there since she's coming your way with me.

The door opens and Neil runs away just as Sunset with Hollow arrives.

Neil: Oh god! (Drops a pallet and runs off.)

Sunset: Dang it! I missed you! (Hooks Hollow.)

Hollow: You're gonna need to do a clutch move for this one man.

Neil vaults over a window and goes to free Hollow, but he did not see Sunset near the door.

Lincoln: wow! The clutchness.

Hollow: Wow man.

Sunset hits Neil to the dying state just as he frees Hollow. Neil is now crawling and Hollow is headed to the door, but he turns around and tries to shine his flashlight on her but its failing.

Lincoln: (Laughs) what the hell is he doing?!

Neil: Go! Don't help! Just go! Go! Go now! (Hollow is knocked by Sunset) God damn it! (Laughs)

Sunset Picks up Hollow.

Hollow: See again! Again! The fucking light, doesn't fucking work! It only works when the killer is carrying someone!

Susnet: Or you may have missed my head and kept staggering like an idiot! (Laughs)

Lincoln: guys! Dad's crawling to the door! (Laughs)

Neil: come on! Crawl for dear life! Almost there!

Sunset then picks him up after hooking Hollow on the same hook.

Neil: Sunset wait, I wanna see what happens next!

Sunset: I can't let you live!

Lincoln: no, let him go! You could've been friends like us.

Sunset: Uh huh, yeah, okay. (Laughs)

Hollow is hitting the space bar quickly to escape being killed on the hook.

Hollow: Ugh! I'm spacing out so badly!

Sunset walks around carrying Neil, looking for another hook.

Hollow: Spacing out! Spacing out!

Lincoln: Uh oh! You're gonna lose him sis.

What she doesn't know is that Neil's struggle timer is almost complete. Which means Neil is able to escape Sunset's grasp.

Neil: Yes! (Drops a pallet behind him) Screw you!

Sunset: Oh what?

Neil runs off as Sunset tries to go after him.

And he escapes through the door.

Neil: (Laughs) Yes! I escaped.

Hollow: And I'm dead. Real smooth move just leaving me here.

Neil: she was close by, what was I supposed to do man?

Lincoln: (Laughs) you could've used your chainsaw to go after him.

Sunset: Well I guess I was too late.

Hollow: The flashlight crap is bullshit, I was thinking "No, I should save Neil, so I flashlight you" but no! The Flashlight stuff is bullshit!

Sunset and the others laugh.

Sunset: first of all, you didn't aim at my head. It works as by keeping the light steady, not running around like a mad man.

Lincoln: (Laughs) Okay, let's start a new game.

They head back to the main menu and pick a new set of characters. But they just stick to the ones they have, Sunset changes into the Wraith though.

The map changes into the Macmillan Estate, home of the Trapper.

Sunset: so after brutally killing my friends-

Hollow: You shut up, the flashlight made me lose.

Neil: I escaped the first round so you didn't actually win.

Lincoln: That's true. (Fixing a generator)

Sunset goes around and goes invisible. She then spots Hollow and uncloaks.

Hollow: Oh shit! I see you!

Hollow runs as she chases him. She is able to hit him as he jumps through a window.

Sunset: Boom hit!

Hollow: Dang it!

Lincoln: Is she chasing you?!

Hollow: Yes she's chasing me and I'm hurt bad!

Hollow goes to the other corner only to be hit again.

Hollow: Fucking shit!

Sunset: (Picks him up) Well, got one of you. Pretty early too.

Hollow: (Struggling) this sucks I hate you, I hate all of you. I'm finding new friends.

They all laugh at his remark.

Sunset hooks Hollow and enters stealth mode again. She walks away and looks for someone else.

Hollow: Is anyone coming to save me this time?

Lincoln: That depends. (Finishes the generator) Is she near you?

Lincoln heads to Hollow but is too far away and it was too late as he arrives, Hollow is already sacrificed on the hook.

Lincoln: Damn it!

Hollow: Were you on the other side of the map the whole time?

Lincoln: Well, I was. Now I gotta find another generator.

Hollow: I can't blame you.

Sunset: I wonder where dad is.

Neil: Nowhere. (Generator done fixing) I'm not going anywhere.

Susnet then sees him by another generator and stalks him. Neil senses her terror radius and runs off, not even knowing where the hell she is, Sunset is still following him and walks around him.

Neil: Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!

Hollow: What is happening?

Sunset: What's wrong dad?

Sunset then goes in front of him.

Sunset: Hey.

Neil: (Sees her outline and panics) AAAAARGH! No! (Drops a pallet behind him.)

Sunset goes around the pallet.

Sunset: What's wrong dad? Don't you wanna play?

Neil: No!

Sunset chases him into the old warehouse on the catwalk. Neil dodges her and vaults over a window and back to the same window just as she heads to the other side, Susnet is still in cloak form.

Sunset then chases him on the same catwalk again.

Neil: (Flashlights her but misses) be blinded bitch!

Hollow and Lincoln laughs.

Sunset: (Laughs) Yeah you sure showed me. (Decloaks behind him with the signature bell sound.)

Neil: I'm dead!

The chase continues on a stairway.

Sunset: Hey dad!

Neil: No!

Susnet: I missed you! (Hits him as he vaults over a window.)

Neil: Ow! What the fuck! You hit me through the window! (Laughs)

Sunset: (Laughs) yeah, I did. Hey there's a chest back here, why don't you come back and check it out, there could be a first aid kit here.

Neil: I'd rather not.

Sunset then loses sight of Neil and spots Lincoln on a generator instead.

Sunset: there's Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Starts running) Dang it! She saw me!

Sunset cloaks herself and gives chase. But she loses his trail, but she sees scratch marks near her, and it all leads to a locker.

Sunset: (Opens the locked and grabs Lincoln) Peak-a-Boo!

Lincoln: (Screams) No!

She then picks him up and looks for a hook.

Sunset: Well that was fun.

Lincoln: No it was not!

Hollow: Neil, I think you're on your own here buddy.

Neil: Wait what?! She has you Lincoln?!

Lincoln: Yes she has me!

Neil: Damn it!

Sunset hooks Lincoln and searches for her dad.

Sunset: Now, where's the original person I was supposed to be looking for?

Neil: this could be a problem.

Hollow: Yeah, because you're on the other side of the fucking map.

Lincoln: You know what, there is no point saving me, dad. I'm gonna die anyway.

And Lincoln doesn't struggle and lets the entity take him.

Lincoln: And I'm dead.

Sunset: Cool I'm winning.

Sunset cloaks herself and begins looking for Neil.

Hollow: By the way, where is Sergei and Leon right now and what are they doing?

Niel: They said they were gonna bring down the pumpkin and blow it up somewhere. They said they weren't gonna blow it up until they found the place.

Lincoln: That's gonna be a lot of pumpkin everywhere when it blows!

Sunset: I'd like to see that too. (She then sees her dad by a generator.) Bingo!

Neil: What? (Sunset Decloaks next to him) AAAARGH! No! Not again!

Hollow: And this is where it all goes down.

Lincoln: Well, game over I guess.

Sunset gives chase and grabs him before he vaults over the window.

Sunset: Yes! Got you!

Neil: (Struggling) No! Wiggle for life! Wiggle for life!

But he gets hooked and killed.

Neil: Damn it! The hook was right there! Way to near me!

Sunset: And that's how I win it.

Hollow: Next time I play this with you guys, I'm gonna be the killer. No mercy from Hollow.

Lincoln: Sure! We believe you.

Sunset: Well, that about ends this game stream session, tune in next time folks to see what we'll be playing again. Until then, I'm Sunset Shimmer and this has been Shimmer Cove!

Hollow: Have you guys ever heard of Gmod?

Neil: Is that a game or something?

To be continued ……

**Chase, Hunt and Kill, Long live Dead by Daylight. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	113. Ch113 Vampirism

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 113: Vampirism**

**Find out the beginning part in my other story Vampiric Rockstar.**

(Spellman Estate)

Leon and Sergei are now placing the giant pumpkin on the trailer of the Tiger Tank.

"So, where in the hell are we gonna blow this thing up?" asked Neil who just arrived.

"Well, we still haven't figured that part out yet, so we have no clue" replied Leon.

"We could try blowing it up somewhere in the middle of the Nevada desert" replied Sergei.

"Hmm, now that sounds like a plan. The rest of the family wanna see it blow up as well" said Neil.

"Well, we have an idea on where to blow it up. We just need some explosives for the job" said Leon.

"And we already have that part covered, explosives are inside of the Kirov Airship. Either we should use TNT, C4 or some old salvaged World War 2 Landmines" said Sergei.

"Why not all three?" replied Neil.

"You know what, that isn't such a bad idea. Let's go for it!" said Leon.

"It's gonna be one hell of an explosion!" said Sergei.

All three of them high five each other at the same time the great gate opens. "Umm, what the hell?!" said Leon.

The portal's color is black and red with some hints of violet.

"Well, that looks new" said Sergei. They then enter combat stance and get ready for whatever was coming through. "Stand fast boys!" said Neil.

Soon a figure comes out looking all depressed. The three Spellman brothers break from their comb at stance and look in shock.

It was Luna. But she looked different, her outfit or purple Rockstar was gone and now replaced by a sleeveless black dress with a black belt that had silver buttons on it. Black leggings and black boots. Black fingerless gloves, a black cape with a collar. Bat shaped earrings and a black chocker.

She also had some large fangs, sharp claws, razor hair and red pupils.

"What the heck am I gonna do, I just scared those cops in Hazeltucky just to teach those bozos a painful lesson. This hero stuff is harder than I thought" said Luna to herself.

She then stops and looks in front of her. Three guys in combat stance. One wielding a red electric hammer, one with monster like claws and teeth and the third one with a large volcanic mace.

Luna then looks around to where the heck she was at.

All she could see was a large house at the other side of the road and a large gateway in which she came through, then the portal dissipates.

"Umm, where the heck am I?" asked Luna.

"Luna? Is that you?" asked Neil. "Do I know you dude?" asked Luna.

"Oh boy, alternate Luna from an alternate Loudverse" said Sergei.

"Well, this is bad" replied Leon.

"I'm sorry what now?" asked Luna.

Just then the Spellman house doors open and reveals Luna, Leni and Sunset.

"Hey dad we're going to hang out with our friends at the mall" said Sunset.

"I have to go and see if they need any more help at Reiningers today" replied Leni.

"Gonna go and see what Sam is up to" said Luna Spellman.

The trio are about to head out but then they stop in place when they see the other Luna in front of the gate and the other Luna sees the other Luna next to Leni and Sunset. Damn this is confusing.

"W-What is going on here?!" asked Luna in panic.

Neil did not like how she was reacting. "Okay, I know this may seem confusing. But you have to listen to me, you are currently in another dimension, our dimension and yes that is Luna over there, but a different Luna. Just not a Loud."

"What? What the heck are you saying dude?!" said Luna.

"Pops, I don't like where this is going" said Luna Spellman.

"She kinda does look like you. if you don't count the vampire features" said Leni.

"Wait a minute! Those are vampire features?! I thought she was an elf" said Sergei.

They all look at him confused. "How is she an elf?! She's wearing black, has fangs and red pupils!" said Leon.

"So does Sylvannas Windrunner" replied Sergei.

Vampire Luna did not like where this was going and starts to growl. "Hey! I don't know where I am or who you people are or why there's another me! But I am not gonna let you guys make me confused any longer! I already have my own issues and a brother who's in the hospital!"

They were shocked hearing that. "Lincoln's in the hospital?" asked Sunset.

Then the vulture bike arrives with Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan.

"Hey guys, our Pokemon battle was intense" said Linka.

"Lucy beat Lana and Luan beat me" said Jordan.

"Didn't really think Mime junior could do some heavy damage" said Lincoln. He removes his helmet. "So what the heck is ……. Going ……… on …… here?" Lincoln spots the other Luna.

"Umm, what the heck is going on?" asked Timmy.

Vampire Luna looks at the Lincoln who gets off the bike. "L-Lincoln?"

She then uses speed burst to get in front of him, startling Lincoln and the others. "Is that you bro?" asked Vampire Luna.

The others are about to get ready to attack, but Neil stops them. "Hang on, let's see where this goes."

Lincoln gets nervous. Vampire Luna kneels down to his level and strokes his white hair. For Lincoln her touch was as cold as a corpse.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not the Lincoln you know. You must have me confused with the one from your world" said Lincoln nervously.

"Well, you look exactly like him. If you don't count the cool attire" replied Vampire Luna.

She then hugs him. Though like earlier her touch is ice cold. Lincoln then grabs his blaster and points it towards the vampire's chest.

Vampire Luna hears it and backs up.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're really cold to the touch. Like corpse cold" replied Lincoln.

Then Luna Spellman transforms into Luna Frost and gets in front of Lincoln. "Leave him alone brah!"

Vampire Luna did not like her at all. "Easy with that tude dude! I can hack and bite!"

Luna Frost summons two ice spears. "Yeah, I can slice and dice!"

Both Luna's look at each other with menacing gazes.

The others were shocked at this. "This is gonna be bad" said Leon.

"Should we do something?" asked Leni in worry.

The two Luna's just stay staring at each other. Ice and Blood. Blue and Black. Heroic intent and Killers instinct.

Then a tumbleweed made of leaves passes by them. Yep, it's a high noon shootout.

Sergei couldn't take the stupid silence anymore. "Luna fight!"

"Why would you say that?!" said Neil.

Luna Frost dashes forward and hits Luna Vampire with an ice spar but it shatters. Luna Frost keeps hitting her with multiple ice spears but they keep on shattering when they contact Vampire Luna's skin.

"What the heck?!" said Luna Frost. Vampire Luna smiles. "That all you got dude?"

Vampire Luna then speed bursts pass Luna Frost and tries to slash her, but Luna Frost evades this and kicks her in the face and this time Vampire Luna is sent hurdling towards the wall and hits it.

"What the heck?! I'm supposed to be invulnerable!" said Vampire Luna.

"Guess you're not so tough when it comes to physical combat against someone like me!" said Luna Frost.

Vampire Luna charges forward again and this time she scratches the side of Luna Frost making three claw marks.

"Luna!" yells Lincoln.

But then Luna Frost's wounds heal themselves. "Whoa! Whoa! What?!" said Vampire Luna in shock.

Luna Frost gets up and smirks. "Didn't ya know? I got healing powers!"

Luna Frost charges forward again and summons two ice swords and tries to slash vampire Luna. But she uses her arms to defend herself, she might not get hurt but her arms are starting to form ice.

Luna Frost then grabs vampire Luna by the hair and throws her to the ground. Vampire Luna leg sweeps Luna Frost causing her to fall onto the ground.

Vampire Luna gets on top of Luna Frost and sinks her fangs into her neck, Luna frost screams in pain. But then Vampire Luna releases her bite and starts to spit out bluish blood.

"What the heck is that?!" coughed vampire Luna.

Luna Frost gets up, her bite marks fully healed and now with determination. "What's wrong, ice on your tongue or can you not handle the Cryo cold?!"

Luna Frost then gets an idea on how to beat her. Since her ice powers won't do much, how about something more of the vampire's style.

Luna Frost closes her eyes and focuses. She then summons her demonic Crown Lucius who is now on her head.

Shadowy magic engulfs her and soon reveals Lucified Luna, Demon Luna for short.

Vampire Luna backs away in shock. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Demon Luna opens her eyes to reveal her black eyes and red pupils. "You can say, I was possessed by a black magic woman!"

"Hahaha! I get that pun" replied Leon.

Demon Luna lunges forward and scratches Vampire Luna on her arm. Vampire Luna actually felt that pain and sees some of her black blood seeping out.

"This isn't possible!" said Vampire Luna.

Demon Luna turns around and looks at Vampire Luna. "Believe it dude. Because it's happening!"

Demon Luna charges again and manages to punch vampire Luna. Vampire Luna tries her best to fight her off, but she has little training in hand-to-hand combat.

Lincoln was seeing how this was turning out wring real fast. He then gets an idea and heads to the great gate.

Neil and the others needed to break this up. But then Demon Luna summons a shadow barrier to block off any other outside interference.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Linka.

"When could she summon this?!" said Sunset.

"Where was this when we needed it for missions?" said Sergei.

"We gotta stop them now!" said Neil.

They all use their powers and weapons to try and break the indestructible demonic barrier.

"This seems more powerful than we thought!" said Leni.

Vampire Luna slowly gets up and wipes some of her blood off her mouth, then she gets an idea. She grabs a vial from her belt and drinks the blood. Her eyes are now glowing red, she turns around to punch but her fist was caught by a smiling Demon Luna.

"Was that all you could do?" asked Demon Luna with a grin. Vampire Luna is now shocked that it didn't work.

Demon Luna grabs Vampire Luna and throws her to the ground and kicks her to the edge of the barrier.

"You thought some blood could make you stronger than me? Seriously dude? I'm a fucking demon! You can't beat me when I'm empowered!" said Demon Luna as she approaches the downed vampire.

Vampire Luna slowly gets up and raises her fists in front of her. "B-Bring it on man!"

Bruised and battered she tries to fight on, but then she falls back down on one knee.

Demon Luna then kicks her to the ground and pins her with one foot. Vampire Luna uses her claws to strike at her foot, but it doesn't do anything.

"You know, I always thought trouble would come through the gate. Just didn't think it would have to be some Twilight Saga wannabe me!" said Demon Luna. She then summons a large demonic sword and raises it above her.

Vampire Luna closes her eyes embracing what was gonna happen. "If there's anything I regret. Is that I wish I never did all those wrong things to Lincoln!"

"The pain he went through, all the times he wanted to make us all happy and the memories he wanted to keep. I should've been more supportive of him" said Vampire Luna with some tears.

Demon Luna was still raising her weapons. "I-I'm sorry Lincoln!" said Vampire Luna.

Then the sword comes down. Vampire Luna opens her eyes to see that it lands inches from her head. She then looks to see a demon Luna get her foot off and offer her a hand up.

Vampire Luna accepts the offer and gets up. "W-What are you doing?"

Demon Luna sighs. "I guess I let my temper get the best of me. I just wasn't really happy at how you were close to my bro like that."

Vampire Luna then understood her. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I don't want my little bro to get hurt as well."

The two of them look at each other and smiled. "You hate Lynn?" asked Demon Luna.

Vampire Luna chuckles. "All the way to her bones!" Demon Luna chuckles as well. "Same here man."

"You had the bad luck incident?" asked Vampire Luna. "Yeah, we did and it made us who we are now" replied Demon Luna.

"Huh, it all ended up good with us. Though I'm pretty sure that's one memory Lincoln doesn't love" replied Vampire Luna.

"So, I guess we're just two rockin' monster powered sisters who just wants to make things right with our little bro" said Demon Luna.

"Yeah, I guess we are" replied Vampire Luna.

Demon Luna then drops the demonic barrier. The others didn't interfere since it looked like it was all settled.

"Hey sorry for hurting ya back there" said Demon Luna. "It's cool dude, I am kinda impressed at how you can fight, I don't know anything about hand-to-hand combat" replied Vampire Luna.

"Well after so many battle with bad guys, I kinda learned a thing or two about fighting" said Demon Luna.

"So you're a hero or something?" asked Vampire Luna.

"Well, me, my dad, my mom, my little brothers, my sisters and some of my friends. We're the Royal Defenders" replied Demon Luna.

Vampire Luna looks at the way Demon Luna looks. "Gotta admit the Frost thing made you look hot, but this demon you could make some guys howl at ya."

They both giggle. "Yeah, I get that a lot" replied Demon Luna.

Just then the great gate opens and coming out was Lincoln (Freezer Burn) and Lincoln (on a wheel chair).

"Lincoln!" they both yell and rush towards them.

The two Luna's hug their respectful little bro.

"Umm, did I miss something here?" asked Lincoln Spellman.

"I thought there was a big fight" said Lincoln Loud.

"There was, but we stopped" replied Demon Luna.

"We just didn't know we were just being protective" said Vampire Luna.

The two Lincoln's were confused. "Protective over what?"

The two Luna's place a kiss on their Lincoln's forehead. "Of you little dude."

Lincoln Spellman understood and hugged her back. Lincoln Loud also figured it out, but he ant hug back because of his cast.

They all break the hug and look at each other. "Thanks for bringing me here Lincoln Spellman" said Lincoln Loud.

"Well, I was expecting you to be the answer to stop the fight. But it seems like they have it all figured out" replied Lincoln Spellman.

"Well, sorry again for fighting. I guess my vampire instincts were kicking in" replied Vampire Luna.

"Same here with my older sister instincts and some of my demonic instincts" said Demon Luna.

The two of them power down. Vampire Luna was shocked to see that the Demon Luna wore a much older attire.

"Dude, how old are you?!" asked Luna Loud.

"My birthday was last month, I'm sixteen and still groovy" replied Luna Spellman.

"Oh dang! That is just mind blowing!" said Luna Loud.

"I'm actually twelve now" said Lincoln Spellman.

"Must've been one heck of a party" said Lincoln Loud.

"Well, we should head back home now little bro" said Luna Loud. "Actually when I came to get you're Lincoln I used an artifact to stop time in your dimension so no one will suspect he's missing" replied Lincoln Spellman.

"Which means we still have time to hang out with you guys" said Lincoln Loud. "And maybe get me all healed up?"

"Well, we do have some healing trinkets from the guardian" said Luna Spellman. "Sounds like a plan" said Lincoln Spellman.

Then they both get hugged by Luna Loud. "Thanks dudes!"

Lincoln and Luna Spellman return the hug. All four of them wheel Lincoln Loud into Spellman estate to get him patched up, leaving the others utterly confused.

"What. The hell. Just. Happened?!" said Neil.

"I don't know man, but I think I need a nap" replied Sergei.

"Not me, I gotta head to the Philippines again later, they said something about a monster meeting" said Leon.

They all decide to go their own ways, but then they spot Sam looking at all of them confused. "Can someone tell me why I just saw two Lincoln's and two hot rockstars?!"

"I think you should go in and ask them" replied Neil. "I need some pie!"

(Hours later)

Both Lincolns and Luna's along with Sam and Jordan are in front of the great gate.

Lincoln Loud was no longer on a wheel chair and was fully healed up. "Thanks again guys for healing my hurt body."

"No problem, I'm sorry you had to endure Hank and Hawk" replied Lincoln Spellman.

"At least they won't be a problem anymore" said Luna Loud.

"It may have been a bit too much to just brutalize them, but I would do the same if I was in your shoes dude" said Luna Spellman.

"Dang right man!" said Luna Loud. The two Luna's proceed to fist bump each other.

"Well, we should be going home now and return this" said Lincoln Loud with the wheelchair next to him.

"The Time beacon should wear off at any minute now" said Lincoln Spellman.

Luna Spellman then puts a hand on the shoulder of Luna Loud. "Just remember what I said dude, don't judge yourself if you wanna be a hero and don't let others judge you for being you. Protecting others is whats important."

Luna Loud smiles. "Thanks man." the two of them proceed to hug and then they break the hug and wave goodbye to them as they pass through the great gate.

Luna then hugs Lincoln from behind. "I can't believe she got her powers from Lucy's bat" said Lincoln.

"Even if she can't get rid of the curse, she could still use it to save her world" said Luna.

"Yeah, well Jordan and I are gonna head to the backyard and chill" said Lincoln.

"Sam and I will be in my room" said Luna.

They grab their girlfriends and head back inside.

"You know, I wouldn't mind having a foursome with you, the other Luna and the other Sam" said Sam with a love daze look. Luna blushes and chuckles at the words. "Come on Sam that seems a little too much!"

(Nighttime)

Neil is in the backyard waiting for someone and that someone is Leon who arrive as a large black bird.

"So, how did it go?" asked Neil.

The black bird morphs back into Leon. "Well I had a meeting with some Engkanto's who led me to a giant meeting council of Philippine creatures."

"And what happened?" asked Neil.

"They want me to be a representative for their kind when they speak to the humanity. They wanna end this conflict of fear between both races, but I declined and made a run for it" replied Leon.

"Good choice, because there is no way humans and vicious monsters of myth could co-exist. I mean Aswang eat babies!" said Neil.

"I know right?! Let's head back inside and calm down with some pie. So what happened with the Linc's and Lune's?" asked Leon as they head back to the house.

To be continued …..

**I have merged my Story of "Spells and Louds" and "Vampiric Rockstar" Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Also if you wanna know what was Vampire Luna's point of view, go and check out my other story Vampiric Rockstar, there are also some parts from Lincoln Spellman's point of view. Though some of the parts are almost the same as this one, almost.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	114. Ch114 Lots of Linc's and Sis's

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 114: Lots of Linc's and Sis'**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and Penny are inside the research lab looking at a two foot crystal.

"So again father. What is this?" asked Penny.

"Well, Lord Dominator sent me this crystal for study. She said one of her scout Dom-bots found this planet filled with them. She didn't do it herself because she had some stuff to do with Wander. I just wanna know what it does" replied Martin.

"Hmm, well we should do some tests on it" said Penny.

"My thoughts exactly! So, Goggles on Penny!" replied Martin. The two of them wear some safety goggles and armored vests, just in case for explosions.

"Wait your body is built to be almost indestructible, why are you wearing an armored vest?" asked Martin.

"I dunno, just felt like it" replied Penny.

Meanwhile in the warehouse area, Victor and two engineers are doing some modifications to the Apocalypse tank.

"Alright we just need to see what kind of problems we can fix and we can start with their ability to take in too much fuel" said Victor.

His engineers get to work on the engines systems. Victor then spots a loose wire coning from the bottom.

"Well that's something I need to fix" said Victor.

He holds the wire and sees it was supposed to connect to another wire. "Looks like we have mice in this tank. Gonna have to call someone to clean them out."

Victor reconnects the wires together, but what he doesn't know it's actually the wire that helps trigger the tanks firing mechanism and they forgot to remove the tanks ammo.

The tank then fires hitting the wall and causing the facility to shake.

The two engineers come out of the tank and see the large hole in the wall. Two peacekeepers look through the hole as well. Then they all look at Victor.

"Whoops" said Victor in shock.

But the sudden blast caused the facility to shake.

Back at the research sector, Martin and penny are placing acid on the crystal but it doesn't disintegrate.

Martin writes down on his check board. "Well, I guess its acid proof next to being fire proof and bullet proof."

Just then they feel the room shake. "Whoa! Whoa! What?!" said Martin. "The sudden quake must be from the warehouse" said Penny.

Then the shaking stops and they look to the crystal which was still in place. "Thank goodness for that" said Martin.

Then the large glass case on the wall contains vials of chemicals falls to the ground in front of them. Martin and penny just look with shock as all of the chemicals mix.

"Dang it" said Penny and Martin.

A massive explosion is made on the second floor of FutureTech. The Crystal from the lab flies off into the air.

The smoke clears revealing Martin and Penny scorched black and still standing in a room that is also scorched. They both remove their goggles and have stunned looks and they see the crystal flying away.

"That's bad" said Martin. "Very" replied Penny.

In mid-flight the Crystal accidently hits a plane causing it to crack. It lands on the wing then slides off into Royal Woods.

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln and Luna are underneath a tree tuning their guitars.

Gwen and Courage playing with Lily.

Leni and Timmy are playing tennis against Sunset and Linka.

Leon and Sergei have just arrived and are talking to Neil while drinking some coffee.

All of the Pokemon are relaxing underneath another tree.

"So, you stoked about your special lady's B-Day tomorrow bro?" asked Luna.

"Dang right I am! I even have the special gift ready for her" replied Lincoln. "I'm pretty sure she'll love it!"

"You're the guy of her dreams, probably the guy in all of her dreams. She'll love it for sure dude!" replied Luna.

Just then Absol raises his head up and looks around. Neil and Leon stop talking and also look around.

"You guys sense that?" asked Leon. "Yeah, I did" replied Neil. "Seems an explosion went off dome where" replied Absol.

The others stop what they're doing and heard them. "Trouble?" asked Linka.

Neil looks around. "Not sure."

From above a crystal falls straight towards the Spellman estate. It then makes its way towards a tree.

In slow motion, Neil, Leon and Absol spot the crystal as it hits a tree branch and splits into two. They go wide eyed when the two crystals finally hit their targets underneath the tree, Lincoln and Luna.

A bright light is made after the crystals land.

Soon the light is gone and they all regain they're vision. "Is everyone alright?!" asked Gwen as she holds on tight to Lily.

"We're fine guys" replied Sunset as she drops her tennis rack. "What was that?" asked Linka.

Then they see all of their Pokemon all gathered at the top of the tree they were relaxing under, they all look startled and they were looking at something in the smoke cloud.

They all look towards the direction and spot Lincoln's silhouette. "Lincoln? You okay son?" asked Neil as he approaches.

When the smoke clears they see it was Lincoln, but he has glasses on him. "Lincoln?" asked Leni.

"Greetings family it is I Lincoln. Though I would not call myself that since I am the logical one" replied smart Lincoln.

They all look at him confused. "What?" asked Timmy.

Then they hear someone crying. They see through the fog was a smaller Lincoln, but this one made Leni and Linka's eyes go wide.

"Hello? Anyone? Where am I? I wanna go home!" cried the four year old Lincoln.

Leni felt like her heart just broke into a million pieces seeing him. Just then he runs towards someone and that person picks him up and comforts him in a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Linky. I'm here" replied the familiar voice.

They soon see it was an eight year old Luna, before the rock star lover.

"What. Is. Happening?!" said Neil. But that just made Little Lincoln scared. Young Luna looks at Neil in anger at the same time calming her little brother down. "Sir, please. I don't want him to cry."

"Yeah man, it seems wrong doing that" replied another voice. From behind leaning against the wall was Luna Frost and next to her also leaning to the side of the house was Lucified Luna.

"Looks like things went from shit to worse." They all turned around to see Freezer Burn Lincoln.

The fog clears and they see lots of Lincoln's and Luna's and all of them were different traits and personalities.

"This is bad!" said Sunset. "Very bad!" said Timmy.

Just then a Lincoln approaches Neil and salutes to him. "Sir! I have apprehended the delinquents and caged them!"

Neil salutes back to him. "Okay, what delinquents?"

Soldier Lincoln then shows him some cages and inside them were Lincoln's as well.

The first cage had a Lincoln dressed as Ace Savvy. "Hey! Release me evil doer! I am Ace Savvy! Where is One-Eyed jack?! What did you do to him?!"

The second one had a Lincoln dressed like a Ghost hunter from ARGGH! "My sensors are telling me there's a ghost nearby!"

The third cage had a Lincoln who was dressed as a member of the orange iguanas from the temple show. "Did you know that the Mayan god Kukulkan gave the people the calendar?"

Then the fourth cage had a crying Lincoln who was being restrained in a strait jacket. "P-P-Please! Just let me end my life! I don't deserve it!"

They were all in shock by this. Then Neil gets hit in the face by a rubber chicken and the one who threw it was a clown Lincoln on a unicycle. "Sorry guess that one was a foul. Get it?!"

"Looks like they've been split up from their original forms" replied Sergei.

Then they heard elegant music and saw Luna, but she looked classical and had a harp.

They saw another one with a Mohawk and a double electric guitar.

Then they see a dark stage and then a spotlight and what they see shocks them. Luna on stage wearing a pink wig and a pink outfit singing "what everybody wants".

"Where did she get that stage?!" asked Linka.

"Okay, seems like this is getting out of hand" said Neil.

Just then Leni sees Lincoln handing her, her shoes. "Here Leni, I uhh. Polished your shoes for you" said Lincoln with a smile. "Are you happy sis?"

Leni takes the shoes. "Umm okay I guess." Then she gets hugged by him. "Whatever you want sis."

They all look with confusion, but Linka realizes who he was. "That must be the I-wanna-make-my-sisters-happy Lincoln."

"Soldier!" called Neil. Soldier Lincoln salutes. "Yes sir!"

"Restrain him as well" said Neil. "Sir yes sir!" Soldier Lincoln tackles the other Lincoln and puts him in a cage.

"No! Please I have to help Lori with her date with Bobby!" he yells.

"Yeah, he really wants to make his sisters happy" replied Leon.

"Well, we have to figure out what is going on, because is wear I just saw a hippie Luna" said Sergei. He wasn't wrong there is a Luna with a sitar meditating, more like hovering.

"Umm, guys?" they all turn around to see Sam, Peter and Jordan, looking confused. Though Peter looks scared.

"What is going on here? And why are there so many handsome faces?" asked Jordan.

"And why are there so many hot chicks?" asked Sam.

Peter looks at them. "Why are you asking those questions?"

Just then someone pulls Jordan away from them and she tangos with the romantic Lincoln. "Well hello there my love. Might I say you look rather gorgeous today."

Jordan blushes and smiles. "This has to be a dream!" She then continues to dance with him under the pink spotlight.

"Umm, where did that spotlight come from?" asked Gwen.

Just then someone had her hands around Sam's neck from behind and it was romantic Luna. "Hey there Sammy babe. You look hot today."

Sam blushes as Luna moves her hands towards Sam's stomach and waist. Sam starts to moan with pleasure, but then Luna is pulled away by Peter.

"There's a time and a place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place!" said Peter.

Then Romantic Luna is missing. He turns around to see Sam drag her inside of the house and straight into Luna's room.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Peter. "What the hell is going on here guys?!"

"Well, it may seem to have come from this" said smart Lincoln as he picks up two shards of a crystal using tweezers.

"Well, whatever that is made Lincoln and Luna split into too many versions!" said Leni.

"Got that right dude" replied Demon Luna.

They all look at her with confusion. "I thought you would be evil?" asked Timmy.

"First off, I'm bad to the bone, secondly I'm not a bad guy but I am a hero. But I use my style to fight bad guys" replied Demon Luna. "If you wanna see someone bad look there."

They look to what she was pointing at. They were two more cages and inside each of them is an angry Lincoln in a strait jacket and an evil Lincoln wearing a strait jacket and a muzzle.

Seeing him made Linka scared and hide behind Gwen.

Leni is being inspected by a fashionista Lincoln. She also spots Luna acting all British.

Timmy sees a Lazy comic book and video game playing Lincoln next to a laid back lazy Luna.

They see an acoustic Luna playing with Lincoln who also has an acoustic.

A stage is in the area with a Smooch fan Lincoln and Luna.

Peter is being offered some scones from a Lincoln with a chef hat. He even sees a Reggae Luna.

Sergei sees a Lincoln and Luna both stressed out. One trying to make a plan and the other trying to make a song.

Linka then sees Lincoln's girl side (Linka) and Luna's guy's side (Luke). "Hey Soldier Linc!"

"Yes ma'am!" said soldier Lincoln. "Cage them as well" replied Linka.

"With pleasure!" replied Soldier Linc. "Let me help you there soldier" said Freezer Burn.

Sunset spots an organized Lincoln and a heavy metal rocker Luna.

A cowboy Lincoln and Cowgirl Luna.

Beauty pageant coach Lincoln and Happy go lucky Lincoln.

Peter, Luna Frost and Demon Luna restrain an aggressive Luna and a rebellious teen Luna.

Leni comforts a Sad Lincoln and Luna who are hugging each other, also crying.

There's a sporty Lincoln and a Goth Lincoln.

An all-American Luna and a Halloween costume Luna playing the organs.

A responsible Lincoln and a cool acting type of Lincoln. (Where did her get the juke box?)

Disco Luna and a Polka Luna.

Neil then sees the young Luna holding little Lincoln looking around and kinda scared. He grabs both of them and lets them sit by the back door steps. "You two will be safe here."

"Bless you good sir" replied Young Luna. Neil felt touched by her words.

"I guess they're either the little kid side or the innocence side" replied Gwen.

"D-D-Dad! Look!" said Linka with fear. They all look in shock to see a squirrel suit standing up and looking at them.

Neil screams and tackles him. Soldier Linc arrives with a cage and they put him in there. "What are you guys doing? Let me leave this place! I'm bad luck!" said the squirrel suit Lincoln.

Leni and Linka start to cry and hug each other.

"W-We have to do something! This is getting out of hand!" yelled Gwen.

Courage gets stressed out that he passes out.

Then a black car arrives with Martin, Victor and Penny. "Hey guys, have you seen a- Holy Shit storms! What the hell is going on here?!" yelled Martin.

The trio just look in shock at the many Lincoln's and Luna's.

Then a raven comes and morphs into Gyro. "I felt a strange presence- Chrysler's me! What in the name of Gandhi is going on here?!"

An imperial TIE silencer arrives and Hollow comes out. "Hey Neil, I was wondering if I'm invited to Jordan's part and- ……………… What the sith is going on here?!"

Then smart Lincoln approaches them. He then shows them the crystals. "I believe I can explain."

"As you should all know that these crystals were once one whole crystal, but after a series of unfortunate events it may have broken into two" said Smart Lincoln.

Martin and Penny look at Victor with annoyed looks. "What?! I said I'm sorry!" replied Victor.

"As I was saying. This crystal, now split into two has the ability to duplicate the inner thoughts, emotions, traits and everything about the person out of their minds. If we do not bring them all together once again, we may lose both Lincoln and Luna" said Smart Lincoln.

They all gasp in shock. "Also, you'll all be stuck with all of us instead." replied Smart Lincoln.

Gyro then screams like a girl and faints.

"Is there any way we can fix this smarty pants?!" asked Hollow. "Should I get the infinity gauntlet?!"

Smart Lincoln adjusts his glasses. "No need Galactic Emperor. The best solution is to rally all of the Lincolns and Luna's and get them to touch this crystal which will make them all whole again."

They all sighed in relief. "So, is that all it takes? Awesome!" said Gwen.

They then look at all of the Lincoln's and Luna's all over the place. "Well, this isn't gonna be easy."

"Then let's get work guys!" said Neil.

They all split up and rally to each Lincoln and Luna. But then they see Sam coming out of the house wearing only her shirt and pants with her jacket over her shoulder and along with her is Luna also in her clothes but they look messy.

Leon then smells something. "Why do you two smell like happiness and sweat?"

Sam and Luna kiss each other. "Long story man" replied Romantic Luna. "Best. Time. Ever!" said Sam.

Peter looks at his daughter with a twitching eye. "You are grounded after Jordan's birthday."

"But right now, we need your help to rally all of these Luna's together if we want the real Luna back" said Peter.

Sam fixes her hair and puts on her jacket. She then gets an idea. She grabs romantic Luna and makes out with her, then she pushes her to the crystal making her disappear. "Sorry Lunes!"

"Well, that's one down" replied smart Lincoln.

Then they spot Jordan still dancing with romantic Lincoln. Then the two make out. "This is kinda sweet" said Neil.

"But we still need Lincoln back together" said Sunset.

Just then Jordan shoves Romantic Lincoln into the crystal and he disappears. They all look at Jordan with shock.

"As much fun and romantic that was. I want my man back! My white haired handsome man back!" said Jordan. She then calls in the Vulture bike which transforms into the Arct mech and she helps then rally the other Lincoln's.

Soldier Linc and Freezer Burn grab evil and suicidal Lincoln and toss them to the crystal, but Evil Lincoln just walks to it with little resistance. He then looks to all of them. "fix this, before it gets out of hand" then he touches the crystal.

"Well, that was odd" replied Leon.

Freezer burn tackles Ace Lincoln and Soldier Lincoln tackles angry Lincoln and toss them to the crystal.

Linka and Jordan grab gender verse Lincoln and Luna and send them to the crystal.

Luckily Neil, Leon and Sergei are able to apprehend the Luna's with musical talents. But Lulu is not easy.

They see her in the backstage fixing her make up. "Okay, so how in the hell do we take her down?" asked Sergei.

Leon then charges at her. "Leeeeeroy! Jenkins!"

Lulu then stands up and grabs Leon and tosses him to the clothes rack. She then approaches him while he's down. "How are you stronger than me?!" said Leon in panic.

"Because I'm better, stronger and more determined than Luna!" said Lulu.

Neil and Sergei look away as Leon is getting beaten to a pulp. Leon screams as he's getting his ass kicked.

Lulu then returns to her mirror and applies her makeup. Neil and Sergei look at Leon who is now on a hangar and unconscious. "She is vicious!" said Sergei. "Can't you ground her?"

"Chances she might beat me up as well" replied Neil. "But I have an idea!"

Neil runs off. Sergei then see Lulu is gone, then he turns around and sees Lulu with a stage light pole.

"Didn't you know? I'm Luna's angry side as well as her strongest and pop star self!" said Lulu. She then starts beating up Sergei as he screams.

Neil then comes back and sees Sergei is gone. Then he sees Sergei tied to a clothes rack as well. He loosens his mouth from the dress. "Behind you! Run!"

Neil turns around to see Lulu cracking her knuckles. "What do you got for me pops?"

Neil backs up. "Them!" Lulu turns around and sees Young Luna carrying little Lincoln. Luna takes a deep breath and lets Linky onto the ground.

The Little Lincoln slowly walks towards Lulu nervously. Lulu looks confused. "What is this?"

Linky looks up to Lulu. The look on his face suddenly makes Lulu look concerned. "P-Please, stop. I don't want you to make things bad Woona" said Linky.

And that was the nail in the coffin. Lulu then kneels down and hugs the little Lincoln and starts to cry. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I just wanna be famous and loved!"

Linky smiles and hugs her. "Even if you're not gonna be famous, I will still love you Woona!"

Lulu smiles as she hugs him. Then Little Luna joins in as well.

Soon Lulu lets them both go and looks at Neil. "Sorry for acting like that dad."

"It's cool Lulu. Can you let those two go?" asked Neil. Lulu then helps Leon and Sergei out of the mess.

"Sorry guys. I guess I got caught up in the gig" replied Lulu.

"Well, I'm not really angry. More like impressed" said Sergei. "You managed to take me and Sergei down with ease! I am impressed!" replied Leon.

"Thanks and I'll help you guys rally the rest of the Luna's! Because the one thing I don't want is for Lincoln and Luna to lose the bond they have as the closest siblings" said Lulu. "Glad to have you on the team!" said Neil.

They head off to rally all the others. Luna Frost is able to apprehend the clown Lincoln. "Dude, you're more annoying than Luan!"

Gwen and Sunset grab the classical Luna. Leni and Timmy take down the sports Lincoln. Hollow just picks up the lazy Lincoln and Luna.

Martin and Victor neutralize the Ghost Hunting Lincoln, Happy Lincoln and Pageant Coach Lincoln.

Linka grabs Goth Lincoln by the hand and brings him to the crystal. "Sigh, whatever."

"Jeez, and I thought Lucy or Lars were the sad ones" said Linka.

"Nope, these two are" said Demon Luna as she escorts the sad Lincoln and Luna.

Then Linka looks to the cages and sees squirrel suit Lincoln. She sighs and opens the cage. "Come on, it's time to go home."

Squirrel suit Lincoln comes out and Linka holds his hand. She then guides him towards the crystal. "Are you sure I should go back to Lincoln's memories? I'm the bad memory he doesn't want."

"True, but you're the one memory he needs. You started all of this, the hero stuff, the new family and me" replied Linka.

Squirrel suit Lincoln starts to shed some tears and hugs Linka. "Thank you."

Linka returns the hug. "No problem." Squirrel suit Lincoln then touches the crystal and disappears.

Pretty soon they've apprehended all of the Lincoln's and Linka's from the area. They were ready to say goodbye to the ones who helped them.

"Well it was a blast having you two here" said Neil.

"It was truly an honor sir!" said Soldier Lincoln. "This was no Hybrid invasion, but it sure was chaotic than one. See you on the other side dad" said Freezer Burn. The two of them then disappear as they touch the crystal.

"Well, I had fun being out in my element" said Luna Frost. "Me too, but we both belong to the same Luna, the same Hero, the same Sister" replied Demon Luna.

The two of them fist bump and touch the crystal and disapear.

"Well, I guess that about wraps up almost all of the Lincoln's and Luna's. Which means I should be heading off as well" said Smart Lincoln.

Martin and Victor shake hands with him. "It was awesome having you with us" said Martin. "Liked having some extra brains around here" said Victor.

"As much fun as it was. I must return to the cranial thoughts of Lincoln. Also I have given the crystal a name" said Smart Lincoln. "I call it the Enigma Crystal or the Enigma stone."

"Hmm, sounds awesome. We'll be sure to give you credit for the name" replied Victor.

"You mean you'll be giving Lincoln the credit, I am nothing more than just his logical personality" replied Smart Lincoln.

"Heh, you got it kid" replied Martin. The smart Lincoln then touches the crystal and disappears.

Then they all turn to Lulu. "Sorry again for hurting you dudes."

"Well, you are skilled in combat just as Luna is as a hero. And to be honest you look nice in pink" replied Neil.

"And hot" said Sam with a love daze. Lulu responds by French kissing Sam. Peter decides to look away.

Soon they break the kiss and gasp for air. "Under Luna's bed. She has a pink outfit similar to mine, ask her and she'll let you see her in it and then you two can have some fun."

Sam smiles. "Can't wait."

Then Lulu looks to Linky and Little Luna and hugs them. "See you two on the other side."

Lulu touches the crystal and disappears.

Little Luna and Linky look to everyone else. "Thank you for keeping us safe, but mostly my .little brother" said Luna.

Leni then approaches them and hugs them both and cries. "I'm so sorry for being such a ditzy girl back then."

Luna and Linky hug Leni. "It's okay sis. We know you didn't mean all of it" said Luna.

"I'll see you soon Weni" said Linky.

They soon break the hug and proceed to hug Neil, Gwen and Lily.

"Oh, I wish I could spend more time with both of you!" said Gwen. "Same here" said Neil.

"We wanna spend some time with you too mom and dad. But we have to go back to being grown up now" replied Luna. "You need Wincoln back" said Linky.

Gwen hugs Linky and kisses his forehead and cheek. "Goodbye son, see you in twelve years." Gwen said teasingly.

The two little siblings then hold hands and touch the crystal. Then a massive bright light emits from the crystal and drops.

As the light dissipates they see Lincoln and Luna are nowhere to be found, but then they hear some guitar strumming.

Underneath the same tree is Lincoln (12) and Luna (16) sitting next to each other and strumming their guitars. The two of them spot the family.

"Hey guys, did you all enjoy the other us's?" asked Lincoln and Luna.

The Spellman family rush in to hug them. Lincoln and Luna hug them back with some tears, soon Jordan and Sam join in.

Martin uses some tweezers to pick up the crystal and place it inside of a black lock box. Gyro soon regains consciences. "What the hell happened?"

Martin then hands him the box. "Keep the enigma crystal locked up!"

Gyro picks up the box and sees the mess was al cleaned up. "Okay then." He morphs into a raven and flies back to the great gate.

Martin, Victor, Hollow, Penny and Peter look towards the family group hug. "Thank goodness it was just Lincoln and Luna" said Victor.

"If Neil or Leon get hit we could've been torn apart" said Hollow.

"You're not wrong" replied Penny.

They soon break the group hug and decide to go back inside for some cookies.

But just as they all go inside Sam grabs Luna's hand and kisses her. They soon break the kiss. "Later I wanna see you dressed as Lulu" said Sam.

Luna blushes and smiles. "Oh yeah!"

Inside Martin realizes something. "Hey Harv! Did you record all of that from earlier?"

"Why yes I did, every last moment" replied Harv.

"So, who wants to watch it all again?" asked Neil.

"We do!" they all respond and head to the living room.

To be continued …..

**I would like to thank Joanne Frances Cajilig for helping me with this chapter. The idea for most of this was from the Wander over Yonder Episode "The Wander". Hope you all loved this, please leave a review,**


	115. Ch115 Birthday Rosato

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 115: Birthday Rosato**

(November 4, Spellman Estate)

Neil and the rest of the family get ready to make their departure to the Rosato house, but first they had to make sure they had everything.

"Hey Linc, you sure you got your birthday gift for your special lady ready?" asked Neil.

Lincoln slides down the stair railings and lands right in front of Neil. "Sure do, I know she'll love it."

Lincoln is wearing a blue polo with an orange sleeveless jacket/hoodie with black kakis and blue shoes.

Linka follows behind him with Courage. "I can't believe I'm going to celebrate the birthday of my bestie."

Linka is wearing an orange blouse with a blue sleeveless jacket/hoodie and light blue mini skirt with black shorts and blue shoes.

"Wow! Looking good for the Rosato girl's birthday I see" said Neil.

"You two look just like reverse clones" said Sergei.

"You two are just precious right now!" said Gwen. Lily giggles as well.

The rest of their siblings come down with their gifts.

"I heard that Clyde is the junior administrator of the school" said Timmy.

"I just hope he doesn't let the weird power go to his head" said Leni.

"Power, to Clyde's head? Not gonna happen" said Luna.

Soon the rest of the family comes down and they hop into their rides and take off.

As they drive straight for the Rosato house, they spot the loud house and Lori and Lucy going inside Veronica and following them.

"Looks like they were the only ones invited to the party" said Lincoln on his vulture.

"Well Lynn would go all out and ruin the party" said Linka.

"Luan will start with a lot of puns" said Luna.

"Lana and Lola might get into an argument" said Leni.

"Who knows what Lisa might do" said Timmy.

"Lynn Sr and Rita would have a hard time controlling some of them" said Neil.

"It was easy for them to control their kids during Lincoln and Linka's birthdays" said Gwen.

(Rosato Residence)

They soon make their way to the Rosato house and park their vehicles nearby. Lincoln notices some bikes were there.

"Looks like our friends are here" said Linka.

"So glad we brought our swim gear with us" said Leni.

"A pool party that's also a birthday party!" said Timmy.

"Sam and Chunk are there for the music entertainment. So I'm gonna be part of it as well" said Luna.

"I invited someone from Canterlot high to be there and help with the music" said Sunset.

They all then see Veronica arrive with Lori and Lucy coming out. Lucy brought with her, her pet Nerubian Scarab Shard.

"And you brought your undead beetle with you?" asked Timmy.

"I did, he's really loyal and won't stop following me. I'm surprised no one noticed him at school" replied Lucy.

"And where's your Crobat?" asked Linka.

"I decided to let him stay home. He could use a break after some battling with Lana's Toxicroak. Plus some of my bat pets gave birth to some new bats and Crobat wants to help keep them safe" replied Lucy.

"Literally a busy time for her" said Lori.

"And I'm gonna guess that the others weren't coming because they weren't invited" said Neil.

Lucy and Lori nodded in response. "At least we got invited and we brought our swim suits" said Lori.

"I actually didn't" replied Lucy.

They all head around the back and they already see a lot of kids there from Lincoln's friends to Jordan's friends, as well as the other members of the Royal Defenders Dana and Becky.

The Ghost and Specter teams from the Dominion were also there and Captain Nikolai there as well.

Martin, Victor, Gyro, Sci-Twi, Pyrrha and Penny are by the punch bowl talking to each other.

"Wow, now this is a party crew" said Lori.

Just then Lincoln gets tackled by Jordan and they both laugh as he hugs her. "Happy birthday darling" said Lincoln.

"It's so good to see you here and all of you guys" replied Jordan.

"Happy Birthday Jordan" they all replied.

"Thanks, I can't believe it. I'm turning twelve this year and I have a boyfriend, some new friends and I'm part of a hero team" replied Jordan.

"Well, we better place your gifts somewhere" said Leon.

"Just put them over there by those other gifts" replied Jordan. They were shocked to see a lot of other presents some of them looked like weapons in shape.

After placing their gifts away they go on to enjoy the rest of the party.

Lori, Leni and Sunset change into their bathing suits and join their friends.

Timmy and Linka head off to talk to their friends.

Lucy just sits by the pool with Shard enjoying each other's company.

The Pokemon meet up with Lopunny who is serving some drinks. The other Pokemon also assist.

Luna heads to the DJ table to meet up with Sam, but then she sees the person Sunset invited. Vinyl Scratch also known as DJ-Pon3.

"Whoa! Sunset invited the music maestro of Canterlot here?!" said Luna.

"She sure did. She doesn't really speak much. But she's cool wicked on the turn tables!" said Sam.

Vinyl just gives them the thumbs up. Luna kinda felt okay with this girl joining them, even if she doesn't say anything.

"By the way, why isn't Chunk here?" asked Luna.

"Oh yeah, I guess he forgot to tell you. He had an accident at his house involving his tea kettle and he's at the hospital, but don't worry it's just a broken leg" replied Sam.

"Dang! I hope he recovers" replied Luna. "Wait how do you get a broken leg from just a kettle?"

"Let's just say a series of unexpected events happened afterwards" replied Sam.

Soon a KND Aircraft arrives with the kids from sector V and the KND Leader and a medivac arrives with Tyler, Jennifer, Chloe and Johnny Test.

Soon another aircraft arrives, but it was a Brotherhood of Nod Transport and coming out was Kane and an Imperial transport arrives with Hollow, Musa and Mandie.

"Wow, looks like you got a lot of guests" said Lincoln. "Well they are also friends. I'm also waiting on Steven and Connie, they said they were bringing Spinel here as well" replied Jordan.

And sure enough they arrived on Steven's pink Lion.

Jordan's mom comes out with some cupcakes and brownies.

Jordan's dad sets up the barbeque grill, Peter Sharp volunteered to barbeque some meat for the burgers and sandwiches.

Then coming from the front doors and to the backyard was Garchomp and Lopunny carrying the cake which was made into the shape of the Arct Aurora mech.

Everyone was shocked at the shape and look of the cake, like nothing they're ever seen.

"Who made this cake?" asked Gwen in shock as she takes a picture.

"I didn't see any truck from Carlos bakery out there" said Neil.

"Well, Buddy Valastro is not the only one who can make an amazing cake" replied Jesse Rosato.

"You made that?!" asked Sergei with shock.

"I helped out as well" said Richard Rosato.

"Dang! I'm surprised Buddy haven't bothered to hire you yet" said Leon.

"Or even make a Carlos bakery here in Royal Woods" replied Victor

"Maybe we should ask Buddy to make one here" said Martin.

"That does sound like a good idea" replied Gyro.

"If they do then my wife will be the one to make the first response" said Rick.

"Oh you!" said Jesse Teasingly.

Then they hear the speakers turn on. "Alright party peeps, let's see what you all got on the dance floor!" said Luna.

Sam and Vinyl turn on the turn table and they jam to the beat. Soon many of the party goers join in on the dance floor, as well as some of the ghost and specters.

As they dance they cheer on for Lincoln and Jordan who were dancing in sync. Linka also joins in as strobe lights go off.

"Now that is one cool dance trio" said Victor. "I'll say" replied Peter. He then tosses a burger patty into the air.

Leon sees this and catches it with his two buns and is about to put hot sauce on it.

Peter sees this and stops him before a single drop is landed. "What are you doing?!"

"Putting hot sauce on my burger, duh!" replied Leon.

"Give me that burger now!" said Peter. Leon hands him the food. "What's your deal man?"

"You weren't supposed to use that hot sauce, give it to me" said Peter.

Leon hands him the hot sauce. Peter looks at the hot sauce and sighs. "I knew this thing looked familiar. It must've fallen off my jacket earlier and landed on the table."

"Umm, a little confused here. What seems to be the problem?" asked Victor.

"This is my home made hot sauce. Heck I don't even let Sam try this stuff" replied Peter. "This stud is more volatile than any hot sauce."

Leon and Victor chuckle a bit. "Oh please! It can't be that bad."

Peter opens the bottle and shows them. He slowly shows them one drop coming out. "Look closely."

Leon and Victor zoom in on the hot sauce drop and they see peter's face on it looking at them evilly and speaking.

"By the Power of the Burning Hell's, I hereby dub this hot sauce to be really, really, really hot! AAAAAAAAAAAA –alright reserves to Peter Sharp- AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Zoom out, Leon and Victor are horrified. "Okay, I am never touching a single hot sauce again" said Leon.

But then Neil arrives and grabs the hot sauce and puts it on his hot dog.

"No wait!" yelled Peter, Leon and Victor. But Neil already takes a bite.

He looks at them with a calm and confused look. "What?"

They were shocked he wasn't affected. "Umm, never mind" said Peter.

"You think this might have something to do with Deathwing inside of him?" Victor whispered to Leon and Peter.

"I think so" replied Leon. "Definitely" said Peter.

"Man! This hot dog tastes awesome!" said Neil.

The party goes on with all of them having fun. Kids using the diving board, hitting the dance floor, enjoying the food and soon Jordan makes the first slice on her cake and surprise it was an ice cream cake.

After they all get a slice of cake. It was time to check on her gifts.

She started with Luna's which was a new iPod with two sets of headphones, in case she wants to share the music with Lincoln.

Leni's gift to her was a new outfit. Yellow blouse, lavender sleeveless hoodie/jacket, dandelion colored fingerless gloves, light blue shorts with black leggings and brown shoes.

Timmy and Poof both got her a hover board, in case she can't get to the vulture bike.

Sunset's gift to Jordan is a magical stone that will provide a powerful barrier to keep her home safe.

Lori got Jordan a new make-up kit. Which was an old hand-me-down that still looks new.

Lucy got Jordan a black version of the clothes Jordan normally wears. Umm I guess they look nice?

Leon got her a painting he made himself, it was Jordan in the Arct mech alongside Lincoln and Linka in a battlefield of dead Hybrid.

Sergei's gift is a swiss army knife?

A lot of the other gifts were either clothes or weapons. The weapons are from the ghosts and specters, why would she use those?

Gwen then gave Jordan a portrait of her and Lincoln and Linka laughing underneath a tree in Ketchum Park. "I thought this would give you some good memories from the first time when you met Linka."

Neil's present to her was in a small box. Inside made Jordan gasp, it was a round stone, it was yellowish pink with a brown DNA symbol inside and it came with a yellow key stone.

"I-Is this a Mega Stone?" asked Jordan.

"That's right Jordan. This is a mega stone, or to be precise a Lopunnite. It was not easy finding one of these and making a deal to get it, but it was all worth it for your birthday" replied Neil.

Lopunny was filled with joy seeing it. She accidently hugged Absol and spun him around.

"Oh wow! That means Lopunny can megavolve!" said Jordan.

Next Linka with her gift. "I had to ask Lincoln and Admiral Horner if this was okay and they agreed to it."

Linka opened the gift for her, it was a badge. It had the Dominion insignia and some stars on it.

"Jordan Rosato, I hereby dub thee as second in-command of the Battlecruiser Aegis and leaving you in charge of leading our front line assault forces whenever a battle occurs" replied Linka. "Lincoln and I are the co-commanders of the cruiser and we could use a second command or better yet a Major."

Jordan looked at the badge/medal and placed it on her blouse, she looked to Linka and hugged her. "Thank you so much for this opportunity!"

Linka smiled and hugged her back. "We're best friends and you have been in many battles side-by-side with us."

"I'll try my best to be the best major in the team!" replied Jordan. "I know you will" replied Linka.

Everyone clapped for the new promotion she got. Her parents were shocked and proud of their daughter.

"It's like she's graduating, sort of" said Rick with some tears. Jesse brought out her camera and took a photo of this moment.

Jordan then went to Lincoln. "So, this is you now handsome."

"Dang right it is beautiful" replied Lincoln. He then shows her a necklace box, Lincoln opens it to reveal a diamond necklace with some pearls on it.

Many of the party goers are shocked, some of Jordan's friends faint and so does Rusty and Clyde.

Luna and Sam stop playing music and look in shock. Even Vinyl scratch lowers her shades and whistle at the fine jewelry.

Neil and Gwen were confused. "Umm, when did he buy that?" asked Neil.

Jordan covers her mouth as tears come out of her eyes. Lincoln then slowly removes the necklace and puts it around Jordan's neck.

Jordan then sees a locket dangling from the necklace. She opens it and is amazed at what she sees.

A picture of Lincoln and Jordan on their first date (Spell Luck story) on one side of the locket and on the other part of the locket were some words. "We first met in despair. But through you, I learned so much to love and care."

Jordan smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "I-I don't know what to say."

Lincoln smiles and holds both her hands. "Jordan, this all started because of you. All of this, our friends, our families, our teams, our heroic actions and all of the changes to this world and all others. We first came upon each other on the day we all called the Bad Luck fiasco, you were the one who saved me and through that, I found the family that would truly care for me and help my sisters seek redemption."

"Saving Linka, Sunset and Timmy. Fixing other worlds with treacherous problems and giving many beings of evil second chances to life. If you had never found me on that beach in that insidious squirrel suit, than I wouldn't have met the beautiful girl of my dreams or worse I wouldn't have made it."

"You saved me and there is no other way I can ever repay you for that. But I will always cherish the greatest of moments with you, for as long as we live. No matter what happens, we will always be together, Jordacoln forever!"

Jordan started to cry and kiss Lincoln passionately.

The other party goers also cry at the touching speech Lincoln just said. A lot of them recorded the whole thing as well. Lori and Lucy knew he was right, she was the one who made all of this happened, the day they left their brother to suffer, was the day he found his new path to life and his destiny. Lori and Lucy clapped at this moment, they were truly thankful for Jordan Rosato.

Everyone else also agreed. Jordan was the one, the first hero, the hero who started their dimensional alliance and hope that she will be remembered for all she has done.

To be continued ….

**And a Happy Birthday to Jordan Rosato. Since my story Spell Luck, that is where it all happened, where the beginning first begun and where my legacy to this story was built on all thanks to Jordan. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review.**


	116. Ch116 Total Drama Reunion

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 116: Total Drama Reunion**

(Somewhere in the Canadian watery coasts)

A Medivac Dropship makes its way towards an island known as Pahkitew Island.

Inside the Dropship is Neil and Gwen. Neil looks at Gwen and can feel the tense in her.

"You don't like to do this" said Neil.

"Yeah, I don't like to do this" replied Gwen. "But this is a reunion, which means all former members of the show have to report in, plus all of my friends are gonna be there."

Neil then holds her hadn in reassurance. "Hey, you got me and if anything stupid happens, then we'll take it all head on!"

Gwen felt motivated by her husband's words.

Then one thing comes up in their thoughts. "I wonder how the kids are doing."

(Spellman Estate)

The kids have finished their dinner, they clean the dishes, finish their homework and get to bed, all before nine o'clock.

Sunset, Leni and Luna are left in charge, though Lincoln and Linka are also responsible. You know what, they're all capable of handling things, except for Lily.

Leon and Sergei weren't available because they had other plans, which they kept in secret from Neil.

(Back to Neil and Gwen)

The Dropship then spots the destination and lands on the beach.

Gwen and Neil stand up from their seats and they look to the pilot, Victor. "Well, here we are, Pahkitew Island."

"Another one of Chris's insane creations" replied Gwen. "One that is powered by his insanity" said Neil.

"Alright, once you two are out of the Dropship. I'm gonna head back to the aircraft carrier. We have an entire naval fleet on standby in case something bad happens, you just have to give us the word if we should open fire" replied Victor.

"Noted" replied Gwen. They both exit the Dropship and it heads back towards the aircraft carrier from the distance.

"Let's hope we don't have to open fire on this island" said Neil.

"How about, after the whole reunion party we blow this stinkin' place up to smithereens?" asked Gwen.

"Ooooh, now you're talking" said Neil with a smirk.

Just then they spot a small yacht. They then recognize who were on board. "Hey guys!" said Geoff.

Coming down was Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders and the newlyweds since September, Mike and Zoey.

"Hey guys!" said Gwen.

Bridgette is about to go and hug her bestie, but she gets knocked away by MacArthur.

"Oh my gosh! It's Neil Davion Spellman!" said MacArthur. Neil gets freaked out by this cop chick.

She then goes to hum and shakes his hand, very fast! "I am truly honored to be in the presence of a man of the true power of authority!"

Neil then uses his powers to increase the heat on his hand. MacArthur feels the pain and lets go. "Oh sweet monkeys milk that burns!"

Brody sees this. "IU got you babe!" he uses a coconut and gets some of the lake water and splashes it on MacArthur's hand but he misses and hits Neil.

"Whoops! Sorry dude!" said Brody. Macarthur heads to the water and cools down her hand. In annoyance Neil punches Brody away.

"Okay listen up! I don't give a shit with either Brody or officer crazy pants over there! I am not planning on going cataclysmic on this island and believe me I will go cataclysmic!" said Neil with fiery eyes.

They decide to tone down the crazy for a bit.

Gwen helps Bridgette back up. "Dang, that cop sure is a handful" said Gwen.

"You have no idea" replied Bridgette. The two of them then hug it out.

Then Zoey joins in on the hug. Neil fist bumps and high fives Geoff and Mike and salutes to sanders who also salutes.

"So, how have you and Mike been?" asked Gwen.

"Well, our honeymoon in morocco was everything I have ever dreamed of and he was so romantic to me" replied Zoey with a love daze.

Gwen and Bridgette giggle at this. "You must've really enjoyed yourself" said Bridgette.

"Anyways, enough about me. You guys stoked for this reunion?" asked Zoey.

They all have some smiles, but it all fades and they all respond. "No!"

Yeah me to" said Zoey.

"Well, let's get this stupid reunion over with" said Neil. They all head towards the path in the forest.

"By the way, whats with all of those ships out there in the distance?" asked Geoff.

"Emergencies only" replied Neil and Gwen.

(Pahkitew Island camp site)

The group make it to the camp grounds and there they see a lot of food on the table and a lot of guests, but these were not any ordinary guests. These were some of their old friends from the Total Drama series.

Let's do a head count shall we!

Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, TJ, Cody, Sierra, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Harold, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Cameron, Brick, Lightning, Joe, Anne Maria, Scott, Dawn, B, Sam, Dakotazoid and Stacy. Ezekiel is still at large.

Even members from the last season were there. Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, Ella, Beardo, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Leonard, Rodney, Topher and Sugar.

But what shocked them the most were there were some characters from the Ridonculous Race!

Kitty, Emma, Crimson, Ennui, Jay, Mickey, Jen, Tom, Ellody, Mary, Laurie, Miles, Gerry, Pete, Kelly, Taylor, Dwayne, Junior, Rock, Spud, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Jocques, Josee and Tammy.

"Wow! Now that is a lot of people!" said Neil.

"Huh, that explains why me, MacArthur and Brody were invited" said Sanders.

"And it's about to get crazier" said Gwen.

They head to the camp ground and are greeted by some of their friends.

"Well, well. If it isn't my dark girl! How you doing Gwen?" said Leshawna.

"It's good to see you too Leshawna" replied Gwen with a smile.

"And your man is here as well. Now I'm surprised!" said Leshawna.

Neil chuckles a bit. "With you here it's already gonna get Wiley up in here! Woo!"

They soon meet up with some of their closest friends. Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, TJ, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Emma Kitty, Cameron, Dawn, B, Sam, Dakotazoid, Cody and Sierra.

Though Cody is still saddened that Gwen found love, but he had to be happy for her. Now if he could only get rid of Sierra.

Lindsay greeted them and actually recognized them. Turns out she took some private lessons and is no longer a dumb blonde, thank goodness! Now she won't forget Tyler's name!

"It is such an honor to meet you again Neil" said Cameron. "I think the last time we met was at Zoey and Mikes wedding."

"Please, it is an honor to meet the little nerd who helped Gwen defeat that freak Zeke" said Neil.

Gwen then sees Trent approach her. He grew a beard and a mustache combo. "Hey Gwen, long time no see."

Gwen sighs. "Yeah, looks like you turned out well."

"I did. Me and Harold are trying to make ourselves big again in the music business. I heard that you and your husband have kids now, well adopted" said Trent.

"We do have kids and one of them is pretty much the next generation of music" replied Gwen.

Trent still had some feelings for Gwen, but that was all in the past. He has to let her go and be happy her own way.

Then Neil arrives, which made it seem tense for Trent, so he headed back to Harold.

"So, he still kinda likes you?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, but he's trying his best to cope. Kinda like Cody" said Gwen. They then see Cody drinking punch, then Sierra comes to him quickly and hands him some medicine.

"Sierra! I am not a sick person anymore! I have a few allergies but definitely not to punch!" said Cody.

"Hello Gwen" they both turn around and see Duncan. They both groan in annoyance.

"And guy she's married to" said Duncan. He grew a bit tall, well not as tall as Neil. "Heard you two got a family."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Neil.

"Sorry, just trying to make a conversation" replied Duncan with a smile.

Gwen and Neil did not like this. "Okay, first of you stay away from us. You got yourself locked up for your own stupid credibility and now you're out and you think everything's gonna be okay? Well get real Duncan! I am a mom now and I am gonna make sure scum like you stay away from my kids!" said Gwen in anger.

Everyone was shocked at her back talk.

"Or better yet. Our kids can lock you up. Most of them are government authority in nature and can whoop your ass back to the clink in less than ten seconds" said Neil.

Duncan was gonna talk back, but he decided not to escalate the situation. So he walks away from them.

"Whoa! Now that was impressive" said Emma. "Just, wow!" said Kitty.

Gwen then sees Courtney looking at her with discomfort and guilt.

Bridgette and Zoey notice this. "Looks like Courtney is feeling regret after what happened when we were in the game" said Zoey.

Gwen sighed and looked away from Courtney. "She made her choice long ago with breaking our friendship. There's no way in hell she'll ever be my friend again."

"Good choice of words Gwen" they all look to see it was Heather and her husband Alejandro.

Gwen looks to Heather with annoyance. Neil senses this and is ready to defend her.

Heather also sees this and sighs. "Look, I know we both can't see eye-to-eye, but that was the me in the past. The stupid, selfish, pushy and mean me."

Gwen and the others were confused by this.

"I'm trying to change for the better, to make up for tall of the people I have wronged and humiliated" replied Heather.

"She's not wrong, we both live in Spain now. So we can stay away from both of our families and live in peace. In our restaurant" replied Alejandro.

"Gwen, I'm sorry for making you feel like a fool and making the rest of you look like idiots. I was the one acting like a bitch" said Heather.

"Yeah, you kinda were" said Cody. "A lot" said Sierra.

Heather felt a bit saddened that they all still recall all of her worst moments.

But Gwen can see in heather's eyes just how guilty she felt.

"Look, Heather. It's not gonna be easy to earn our forgiveness. What you did in all of those season was the worst moments for everyone, you tricked us, abused us, tormented us and betrayed us. Maybe one day, I can forgive you. Just not now" said Gwen.

Heather nodded her head. "I understand. Maybe one day."

Just then a stream of confetti and glitter rain is above Neil.

"Huzzah! Greetings oh mighty wielder of magic! I am Leonard and this is my friend Tammy" said Leonard.

Tammy was playing some weird instrument.

"We have heard all about the other worldly things that have happened on your journey and we would like to join you and learn more on these magical endeavors and maybe become apprentices to your greatest allies" said Leonard.

"So, what do you say?" asked Tammy.

Neil looks at them with an annoyed look. "Get a life. Get a job. Stop acting like this. You two are morons. This isn't dungeons and dragons and leave. Me. Alone!"

The two larpers back away as they saw the fiery evil in his eyes.

"Well, this whole day is gonna be unsettling" said Neil. "Well, I'm gonna go and get me some shrimp."

"Get me something as well" replied Gwen.

"Sure thing" said Neil as he heads to the food table. He then runs into Dwayne and Junior.

"Dad, please don't do this!" said Junior.

"Hey there Mr. Spellman. The names Dwayne and this here is my son Junior" said Dwayne.

"Charmed" replied Neil as he gets a plate of spicy shrimp.

"I was wondering if you ever want to have a son and bonding moment with me and Junior. We could all go fishing or river rafting. Ooh or maybe even camping!" said Dwayne.

Junior slaps his forehead. "Make this stop."

Neil could see the awkwardness in this. He's seen the Ridonculous race show and how each contestant was. "Yeah, I'm gonna pass on that one."

"Oh, so next time maybe?" asked Dwayne.

Neil slowly backs away.

"I think we made a new family friend" said Dwayne to his son. Junior looks at his dad with disbelief.

Neil eventually makes it back to Gwen, but then they get interrupted by Brick.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet a man of the military law!" said Brick.

Neil and Gwen just chuckle at his devotion. "Dude, I thought you stopped being in military school" said Gwen.

Brick then stopped saluting and looked down nervously. "Sorry about that. It's just a force of habit."

"Still afraid of the dark?" asked Neil. "Yeah, pretty much. But I'm doing my best to conquer my fear!" replied Brick.

Then Rodney comes up to the two of them and looks nervous. "Can we help you dude?" asked Neil.

Rodney turns red in nervousness. "Umm, I am … well my name is Rodney …. I umm … saw your kids …. Well Leni on TV …. She is very ….. Well pretty as she is …. There is …… umm ….. Well."

Neil and Gwen know where this was going and they know who he is and why is always like this.

"Let me stop you right there big guy. You are not going anywhere near our daughter Leni" said Gwen.

"W-What? But I like her … and I like …. I mean she like ….. This like should be-" was all Rodney could say.

"Yeah, how about you leave us alone and leave our kids alone before I have you sent to county jail country boy" replied Neil. The two of them walk away from Rodney who just sits on a log depressed.

They then spot Samey. "Hey Samey, where's your twin Amy?" asked Gwen.

Samey looked sad, but then she smiled. This was confusing to them. "Samey, where's your twin sister Amy?" asked Neil.

"Well, she found a boyfriend, who loved motor bikes. Then one day she went against mom and dad and rode off with him. She never came back, they found her in a bike bar. Dead" replied Samey.

Neil, Gwen and some of their friends were shocked, even Sky, Shawn and Jasmine, but then they felt no regret for Amy's death. She was the meanest person they met and she always made Samey look like a fool.

Then someone taps Neil's shoulder. It was none other than the wannabees villain Max.

"Greetings oh great and dangerous one, I have heard from recent news that you harbor an all-powerful villainous dragon within you and that you are in the so-called Villains roster" said Max.

Neil knew who this guys was. "Yeah, and you're a low life not so evil guy who won't make it to the evil top. Just become a baby sitter dude."

"Also, I am not a villain! The other guy is!" said Neil.

"True, but I wish to know how you truly make a mark in the evil world?" asked Max. He then begs onto Neil's feet for some advice.

But then he gets dragged away by someone. "Who dares interrupt my future evil mastering from a master?!"

But then all of the color in him fades when he sees who dragged him away. "Hello Maxwell" said Scarlett with her sinister grin.

Max immediately stays silent and runs for it.

Neil and Gwen look towards Scarlett. "Sorry about him, I'm sure you all know about the so-called villain max. Who isn't even a villain."

"Yeah and I'm surprised that you were the actual bad guy" said Gwen.

"Well, that was just my personality being desperate for the money. As you should know that money in competitions can make people attempt insane things, but I have surpassed that treacherous mind of mine, realizing that it was not going to get me anywhere at all" replied Scarlett. "So I took some rehabilitation and calmed down my violent temper, but I found that my evil look could scare those who I find to be annoying. Or in this case, Max."

Neil and Gwen were shocked and impressed. "Well, that was very informative" said Neil.

"So, what are you doing currently?" asked Gwen.

"Still taking some rehabilitation classes and I am still in college. Not the college I desire but its still college" replied Scarlett.

Neil and Gwen did saw how dangerous she can be, but knowing that she's going all out with trying to redeem herself, they had an idea.

"How about this, I ask Martin McKenzie to have you go to FutureTech College?" said Neil.

Their friends were shocked. Scarlett was more shocked. "Are you sure? I don't know if I am suited for this."

"If you can try and change who you are, then maybe it's time for a new change of scenery" said Gwen.

"I'll inform Martin about you and tell him what you've been doing lately" said Neil. "And who knows, maybe you can assist FutureTech with their communications with other dimensions" said Gwen.

Scarlett felt like crying. "T-Thank you, this means so much. Please inform me if Mr. McKenzie does accept me."

"We will" replied Neil and Gwen. "What about us?!" They turned around to see Mary and Ellody, the two geniuses from Ridonculous race.

"Umm, maybe not" said Gwen. "We've seen what you two do during all those times in the race. I don't think Martin would want either of you" said Neil.

"Oh Copernicus! So close!" said Mary. "The one college we never have attended has denied us" said Ellody.

"Excuse me" they turn around again to see the nature loving hippie girls, Laurie and Miles.

"We've heard so much about your daughter Leni and her amazing plant like abilities" said Laurie.

"It would be super cool to meet her and maybe we can all help save this world" said Miles.

Gwen chuckles. "I myself wanna save this world we live in, I really do. But sometimes you got to have some authority when it comes to these things."

"Come next year, FutureTech will be replacing every power plant in America with some new cold fusion reactors, pure self-sustaining energy and environmentally friendly" said Neil.

The two hippies gasp. "Whoa! Didn't know the man on top does that" said Laurie.

"Are you Gwen?" she turns around to see the Goths, Crimson and Ennui.

Gwen was impressed and she was thinking Lucy would be impressed by the two teen Goth couple and what their wearing.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the new Goth's in town" said Gwen.

"You were the great Goth before us, the one who had to endure all of the grueling torment of this show" said Ennui.

"We are like big fans of yours" replied Crimson.

"When we heard you became nice and found love, it made our hearts barf" said Ennui.

Hearing this did not make Gwen happy.

"And then you found true love in the form of a man who is part of the law" said Crimson.

Gwen's left eye twitches from the annoying words.

"But, then he became empowered by an all dangerous dark dragon" said Ennui.

"Wicked" said Crimson. "And your daughter Luna, with her demonic powers. Now those are true powers that she should have."

Then Gwen does the unthinkable, she slaps Crimson. Crimson feels the sting on her face and looks at Gwen and sees the anger in her eyes.

"You do not say that about me, my friends or my family! You sick twisted face painted idiots!" said Gwen.

They all gasp at what she just said. Gwen, the Goth, just yelled at two other Goth's.

"I've seen way better Goth's than you two wannabes! Lucy and her Morticians club is younger and more into Goth than you two preppy teens in clown make up!" yelled Gwen.

Neil then tries to calm Gwen down. "Okay, let's lower the volume there my love."

"No! I have a lot more to say to these two lower-class emo's!" yelled Gwen.

Ennui feels shocked and hurt at the same time. Then they all see Crimson have tears.

Gwen's anger dies down and she gets confused.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think what I was saying" said Crimson. Ennui put a hadn on her shoulder to calm her down.

Gwen felt some regret in hitting and yelling at her. "You know what. I don't think you two are worth anything to me."

Gwen then walks away towards the food table with Neil following. "Sorry about that guys" Neil said to the two Goths.

Everyone was stunned to see the first Goth in all of Total Drama History to just lash out like that. They have seen her get angry, mostly at Heather, but this was different.

Just then they all hear a microphone turn on and see that it was Chef Hatchet on stage. "Hello former maggots that I came to love and hate. Welcome to the Total Drama Reunion, I hope you enjoyed the food and don't worry, it's all legit cooking by me."

"And now, please welcome the host of the Ridonculous Race, Don" Chef Steps aside and the host of the previous show arrives.

"Oh it feels good to see you my fellow Racers" said Don. He then sees the awkward and shocked looks they have and then he sees the Goth's looking even sadder than he last met them. "And it seems it's already turned to drama here."

"And finally the man who started all of this, who brought you all pain and suffering, please give a warm welcome. As if we ever want to, Chris McClain!" said Chef.

They all hear a jet pack sound and spot the great (And most horrible) host himself. "And hello to my former campers!"

"It feels good to see some friendly faces" said Chris. They all look at him with annoyed expressions.

"Jeez, at least smile for me will ya" said Chris. "Chris, I don't think everybody here is happy to see you. Most of them are just here because they're all friends" said Chris.

"He is not wrong there McLain" said Don.

"Oh whatever, at least they're all here because I have great news!" said Chris.

Hearing that did not make them all feel happy or safe.

"Oh boy, here it comes" said Neil and Gwen.

"I am starting on a new Total Drama Season!" said Chris. "Total Drama Clash!"

"We will be bringing in contestants from Total Drama All-stars, Total Drama Pahkitew Island and The Ridonculous race!" said Chris.

"Wait what?!" said Don. "I did not sign up for this and I wasn't even informed of this!"

"Well, technically the Ridonculous Race was started by me and my first show Total Drama Island, so technically I own the whole Race show and Don is gonna be my Co-Host" replied Chris.

Don was shocked. "Now you know how I feel" said Chef.

They all look at him with dumbfound looks.

"So, whose ready for some big winning cash?!" said Chris with a smile.

They all stay silent and glare at him. "Anyone? Someone? Seriously?!" said Chris.

"So, this whole reunion. Was just to get us to return to your stupid show?!" said Cody.

"Yes" said Chris.

"So you could get more ratings?!" said Sam.

"Yes" said Chris.

"So you could torment us some more?" said Sky.

"Well, that does sound cruel, so yes" replied Chris.

They all look at him in anger.

"My son can't handle this stuff!" said Dwayne. "It was fun watching, just not fun doing it" said Junior.

"I am not going through my evil demented side again!" said Scarlett.

"Same here!" said Heather and Alejandro.

"I am not facing another mutant shark!" said Scott.

"We have endured the race" said Jacques. "We are not going through with this scheme of yours!" said Josee.

"Aren't you gonna do something Don?!" asked Devin. But Don is just shocked and has no words.

"I think we lost him" replied Stephanie.

"Come on people. Who wants to relieve all of the best moments we all had together?" said Chris. "I mean, if it wasn't for me. Then none of you would have met each other right?"

They all knew he was right. Shawn and Jasmine wouldn't have ever met each other, Lindsay and Beth would have never been best friends, Cameron would have never have left his bubble and Emma and Noah wouldn't have met in the Ridonculous race.

Chris knew he was finally getting to all of them. Then he decides to escalate it even further. "And the most important thing, if it wasn't for me. Then Gwen would have never met Neil or even had their super powered kids."

Neil and Gwen's eyes were now wide in anger. Everyone else gasped at what he just said.

"I mean, if they never met. Then that kid would have been in the squirrel suit for who knows how long, his gender bent twin wouldn't have found them and I'm pretty sure Royal Woods would still be a mess" said Chris.

Neil and Gwen were now at a boiling point. No one talks about their kids like this.

"I have something to say" said Neil.

"Finally someone who wants to agree with me" said Chris.

Gwen smiles, she knows what Neil is planning. "Open Fire!" yelled Neil.

"What?" said Chris. All of a sudden they all hear sounds of explosions from a distance and soon the mountain and some parts of the forest are hit by an artillery strike.

"What?!" yelled Chris.

Neil and Gwen looked at everyone. "Alright people! Head for the beach now! Medivac's are inbound!"

They all follow their instructions and head for the beach.

Don and Chef also do the same. Before they leave Owen grabs all of the food, then he runs for it. Seriously Owen?!" yelled Noah.

Chris then sees Neil and Gwen with angry glares. "What are you two doing?! This was gonna be a new season!"

"We are not letting you torment anyone anymore McLain!" said Gwen.

"With the full authority of the US government, Chris McLain, you are under arrest!" said Neil.

Chris then gulps and tries to escape using his jetpack, but he gets grabbed by a Mutalisk and heads straight to a nearby Destroyer ship where multiple officers are waiting for him. "Oh come on!" yelled Chris.

Neil and Gwen then head for the beach and catch up with the others who are all boarding multiple Medivac Dropships.

The Dropships take off as the Battleships bombard the island at full force, thankfully all of the animals there are nothing more than just robots and the plants as well.

The Dropships land on an aircraft carrier, where they meet up with Victor. "Well, looks like McClain will have to answer for this almost crime he committed."

They all get out of the drop ships and look at the distance. The island was slowly exploding and sinking.

"And good riddance" said Zoey.

"Thank goodness that's over" said Beth.

"I have no idea why I ever idolized Chris" said Topher.

Neil and Gwen just watch from the distance while holding hands. "This was not the reunion I expected" said Gwen.

Neil looks at her confused. "It wasn't?"

She then leans her head onto his chest and smiles. "It's better than what I expected."

Neil smiles and embraces his wife, they all cheer for the destruction of the island and the arrest of that idiot host.

"I wonder what the kids are doing?" said Gwen.

To be continued ……

**And the Total Drama Reunion is over. Maybe they can have another one without Chris McClain in it. leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	117. Ch117 PIrates vs Marines

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 117: Pirates vs Marines**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

All of the students come out of their classrooms after hearing the last bell of the day. They also hear some reports from their junior administrator Clyde McBride and his co-host Ricky the Rooster.

"I don't really understand what's with that rooster?" said Jordan.

"Well he is really old and for some reason Huggins, Sheryl and Clyde respect him a lot" replied Lincoln.

"We have tons of chickens on the farms and one rooster, most of the times it's just live stock to me" said Liam.

"If that Rooster dies they're bound to go all out with a funeral" said Stella.

"We hope so" said Lucy and Haiku out of nowhere, startling them.

"Oh hey Lucy and Haiku" said Lincoln.

"You guys are used to taking down evil monsters, but how come we startle you easily" said Haiku.

"Guess you guys are spookier than any monster, or Leon" replied Linka.

"So, what's up with you two?" asked Tabby.

"Well, after some long debating. We decided to become Co-Presidents for the Young Morticians club" said Lucy.

"If one leads, another envies, two in the front, can bring forth new hope" said Haiku.

They all clapped at her Haiku. "So, where are Rusty and Zach?" asked Lucy.

"Well Rusty got detention for accidently blowing a bubble gum in class while trying to look cool for Sadie, then the bubble exploded and covered him up" said Jordan.

"Zach said he's gonna go and attend Giggles standup comedy, though I think he may have said he was a part of it" said Linka.

"So now that you two are leading the morticians club, I'm gonna guess it's gonna be smooth sailing down the boat on the river right?" said Stella.

"First of all, thank you for the reference and secondly yes. We are planning on doubling our effects in making future funerals" said Lucy.

"Together we can improve the Morticians club for future generation Goths" said Haiku.

"Cool, you planning on going to the park later Luce?" asked Jordan.

"I would love to improve Crobat's fighting skills, but right now me, Haiku and the club have some more important things to discuss at the cemetery" said Lucy.

They say goodbye to Lucy and Haiku. They have a small run in and chat with Johnny, Tyler and Jennifer. When they all head out of the school they see Lucy and Haiku leaving on the gargoyles.

"Looks like she's putting those two to some good use" said Jordan.

A portal opens revealing the guardian. "Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. You're services are needed once more and I guess you can bring Tyler and Jennifer."

They all looked confused and went through the portal.

"Okay guys, see you later I guess" said Tabby. As the portal closes.

"So, anyone wanna go to the arcade?" asked Johnny.

(Spellman Estate)

They arrive to their home to see Neil, Leon, Sergei, Victor, Martin, Gwen, Peter, Sam, Dana, Becky, Lori, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Timmy, Penny, Pyrrha and Kane. And they all looked like they were ready for a battle.

"Umm what's going on?" asked Linka.

"Glad you guys came, Timmy went home by himself with poof so there was no need to worry about that, but anyway we have a war to get to" said Neil.

"War?" asked Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. The Battlecruiser Aegis comes down from space and is right above their house.

"Where's the world Guardian?" asked Martin.

(Marine Ford, One Piece World)

Cannons are firing, Guns are blasting, Swords are drawn, Devil fruit users are going toe-to-toe, Pirates and Marines are clashing on a battlefield of ice made by Aokiji by accident.

Amongst the complete carnage is a marine ship that crashed and the people who were on it are those who escaped the marine's maximum jail Impel Dawn and most of them are joining in the battle.

Captain of the Straw hat pirates Monkey D. Luffy is amongst them fighting off any marines and enemy devil fruit users. Trying to get to Ace before he's executed.

He fights his way with everything he's got, but the marines unleash their Kuma robot clones and marine giants.

White beard watches as the battle wages on. The secret of Ace was revealed making all pirates and marines realize he is the child of the legendary pirate king Gold Roger. Making this battle all the more worth it!

Admiral Akainu watches as his marines battle against every pirate they see. 'We cannot let them anywhere near that pirate, this execution must be done with' he says in his thoughts.

Luffy keeps fighting until he goes face-to-face with Don Flamingo. "Well, well. If it isn't the one who wants to be pirate king. You're a little out of your league here kid."

"I don't have time for you!" yelled Luffy as he tries to attack Flamingo, but he dodges. Flamingo is about to attack him but then they all hear a strange sound.

All of the pirates and marines stop fighting and hear this strange buzzing sound. Then it gets louder like it just got many.

White beard then looks up. Akainu and all of the admirals notice this and also look up, and what they see confuses them.

Strange metallic aircraft are high above, but what are they doing. Then they fly over Marine Ford and drop all of their bombs onto the abandoned town behind the marine base. But these were fire bombs and they were unleashing a firestorm all over the place.

"What is this?!" said Akainu.

Then a large object enters the planet's atmosphere, with its lights and all of its guns at the ready.

White Beard smiles. "So, this is what that magic man was talking about, this is the Battlecruiser Aegis. Looks like we have more allies with us."

Hearing that made all of the pirates feel motivated and they push through. Then the Battlecruiser aegis uses its protoss technology and warps down Neil and Hollow onto a group of Marines.

The marines surround them with their guns.

"Looks like there's enough for the both of us!" said Neil. "Then let's start counting" said Hollow. He pulls out his light saber and throws it cutting many marines in half.

Neil summons his fiery mace and slams the ground releasing lava arms that pull many marines into the fiery earth.

Neil looks to the Battlecruiser and yells. "For the New World! For One Piece!"

Many of the pirates cheer from the war cry and charge. The Battlecruiser then warps in armored vehicles into the fight as well as the Royal Defenders.

Amongst them is the general who was with them during the battle in the Omniverse, the robotic armed soldier Major Railgun (Reginald Harris).

He drops in with his soldiers and they bring forth some boxes. He spots a group of pirates to come over.

They open the boxes to reveal weapons they've never seen before. "I've never worked with pirates before and some of you might not understand some of our weapons, but I'm pretty sure these will be easy."

He shows them the guns they will also be given. M1 Garand. BAR (Browning automatic rifle), Carbine Rifle and MP40's.

Meanwhile Gecko Moria kills multiple pirates and tries to use their souls, but then the souls of the pirates are being pulled back and into the guardian's staff.

"What the?!" yelled Moria.

"You have no idea what I can do!" said Gyro. He points his staff into the air, creating a dome of light, the souls and dead pirates are then resurrected and fully healed, ready for another honorable fight.

This was not good for the marines. Moria charges forward to engage the guardian, but he is locked down by chains and ice.

He looks to his left and sees many marine bodies coming back to life as undead and the one leading them was the ArchLich Kel'Thuzad. "You're not so strong when someone else has your army."

The ArchLich ensnares Moria with more chains. Moria was now immobilized and cannot do anything.

Moria laughs. "You think you cans care me?!"

Kel'Thuzad smirks. "No, but he will."

In front of Moria is Peter walking towards him and his feet are smoking fire. "All those souls and sins you've committed (turns to Ghost Rider) All the more worth the kill!"

Ghost Rider then glows and grows in size, he now looks like a Mayan skeleton that is on fire and is two feet taller than Moria.

He grabs the Warlords neck and speaks in an ancient and dead language. "Tell me, what do you fear the most mortal?"

Moria screams as he looks into the eyes of Peter. His eyes start to burn out and his body starts to shake and bleed.

With one final gaze, Peter unleashes a fire breath on Moria. He then throws him to the marine wall, he surges forward burning out Moria's stomach.

Peter summons a fire sword and slices Moria's head off. He kicks it away and pulls it back with a sword and chain. "Get over here!" He grabs the head and slams it to the ground into a thousand little bits of flesh and bone.

All the marines were scared for this man. "And that is how I kill sinners, just call me Pyron" said Peter. He then looks to a group of marines and unleashes a fire breath.

Lori and Becky see a line of marines. So with their combined strengths, Lori slams the ground creating impaling lava spikes and Becky unleashes a fire strike that bombards the marines in a straight line. Marco sees this and assists them with his fire.

Near the pirate ship fleet are a fleet of assault destroyers and battleships. They spot the guns on top of the marine walls and blast them to smithereens.

A portal opens next to Mihawk and some marines and coming out are siege tanks led by a Tiger Tank and a T-34 85mm Medium tank. Mihawk manages to move out of the way, the marines however got run over.

Within the Tiger is Leon, Martin and Penny. Inside of the T-34 is Sergei and Victor.

"All Tankovaly make the push and show them no mercy comrades!" said Sergei. "Hoorah!" yelled Victor.

Leon locks his sights on the secondary marine wall. "Load High Explosive armor piercing rounds!"

Penny loads the gun. "Loaded sir!"

"McKenzie, push all engines at her finest we run over all threats!" said Martin.

"Ya voll, comandante!" replied Martin.

Leon locks onto the wall and fires. The secondary wall starts to crumble from the immense firepower of the tank.

Leon then removes his officer uniform. "Penny you take the gun and shoot all hostile threats!"

"Where are you going?" asked Penny and Martin. Leon opens the hatch of the Tiger. "To lay some hate!"

Leon jumps out of the tank and lands onto a marine and tears him apart with his Aswang powers.

Leon gets up and wipes the blood off, he spots a marine about to charge at him. Leon pulls out a medallion and a portal opens, coming out of the portal a Tiyanak attacks the marine and tears him apart.

Leon smiles. "Looks like the creatures of the Philippines were right, they do have my back." He then attacks another marine.

Luna, Dana and Sam spot the Kuma robot army. They then get an idea.

Luna and Dana freezes them in their tracks. Then they lunge forward with ice swords and shatter them.

Sam transforms into a bolt of lightning, electrifying all of the Kuma's. Slowly the Kuma robot army was being diminished.

Admiral Kizaru spots Hollow killing marines with his light saber. Kizaru charges forward with his leg glowing in light, hollow senses this and moves out of the way. He uses the force to send Kizaru flying into the air and away from the island, so who knows where he was sent.

Lincoln, Jordan and Timmy start annihilating many marines. Smoke sees the kids and tries to engage. But then he's grabbed in mid-flight by Jordan in the Arct Mech. He tries to use his devil fruit powers to escape but it doesn't work.

"Sorry old man, our tech is fused with Sea Stone!" said Jordan. She then tosses him to Lincoln who freezes him, Timmy then punches him with the Poof Mech and he lands to the ground.

Smoke gets up and tries to attack, but he gets crushed by a giant robot foot. Belonging to the Odin.

Linka in the Odin spots some marine giants and bombards them with Ragnarok Missiles. She then thrust forward and blasts all of them, every pirate and Nod Soldier rally to the Odin.

Boa Hancock has no idea what the hell was going on anymore, but she just goes on and kicks every marine she sees.

But for some reason her beauty wasn't affecting any of the people in this new army. Almost like they were being protected by a magical barrier.

Gwen is on the top mast of Whitebeards ship sending arrows to each hostile marine and alongside her is Pyrrha with her Spear sniper rifle.

Luffy is amazed by this new group of people who are fighting with them. Then he remembered he was fighting Flamingo and now we're back to the two of them fighting.

"New Army or not, I'm so gonna make you feel the hurt kid!" said Flamingo.

"I told you, I said I don't have time for this! Now get out of my way!" said Luffy.

Flamingo smirks. "Heh, not gonna happ- AAAAARGH!"

Sam electrocutes him at full force. She then lunges forward while he's electrocuted and sends him into the air. Sam then hovers above him and transforms into a long electric dragon and grabs him with her teeth and slams him back to the icy ground with 55,000 volts of electricity.

Flamingo is left on the ground flinching in pain. Sam smirks and heads off to fry other enemies.

"Umm, thanks" said a confused Luffy. He then runs forward to rescue Ace.

Just then a transmission was heard from the Aegis. "Attention, all forward shadow ops forces have taken down all Celestial dragon bases. All of the slaves have been rescued and the Celestial dragons are no more" said the Captain.

All the marines and Admirals were shocked, the Celestial dragons have been slain.

Then a portal opens with Meatwagons coming out. "And it looks like it's time to send them back to their soldiers" said Kel'Thuzad.

All the Meatwagons line up and get ready. "Unleash the power of the Scourge!" yelled Kel'Thuzad.

The Meatwagons hurl their projectiles over the secondary walls.

The marines behind the walls soon scream in horror. The Meatwagons projectiles are the torn up bodies of the Celestial dragons. They don't contain any disease clouds, but hearing them scream is making the ArchLich happy. "Ah, music to my ears."

Neil fights side-by-side with Diamond Jozu. "So, you're all part of our team?"

Neil burns a marine. "You can say that." Neil spots a Kuma looking at them. Diamond Jozu gets in front and defends Neil from its blast.

Neil then jumps into the air and unleashes his draconic wings. He then smites the Kuma with his mace. "And that's how you destroy a robot!"

Luna Frost and Dana spot Aokiji who stands up from his chair and approaches them. "So, you're all not devil fruit users huh? Weird."

"Yeah and you made a mistake with this ice battlefield" said Dana. "So, watcha gonna do about it dude?!" said Luna.

Aokiji then attacks forward with his ice abilities. Dana and Luna dodge him, Aokiji then sees he's headed straight for Lori.

With one swift punch Lori hits him smack dab on the face with a fiery fist. Aokiji is sent flying towards the marine wall. "No hands on me you perv!" said Lori.

Gyro looks around and believes it was time. "I hope you guys trust me on this one."

"Wait what?!" asked Hollow.

Gyro stabs his staff to the ice. He then makes his hands glow and speaks a demonic incantation, one that Hollow understands. "You son of a bitch!"

Lincoln and Jordan notice this. "What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

Neil and Luna understand the incantation. "He wouldn't!" said Neil.

Massive portals start to open from the behind the pirate army.

"He would" replied Luna.

The portals had pentagrams on them and look like they're on fire and they all hear screams of torment.

"Hmm, Looks like he's bringing a new army into play" said Whitebeard.

Suddenly a large hand comes out of the portal, it looks almost skeleton like and with massive claws.

Gyro looks to all the marines with rage and hatred. "You like devil fruits so much huh? Well, I guess it's time to Fight. Like. Hell!"

Gyro stops the incantation and soon a massive demonic creature emerges from the portal, it was none other than the Lord of Terror himself. Diablo!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. So many souls to claim" said Diablo.

"Glad you could make it you sick freak" said Gyro.

"As the deal is done. All of these marine souls in trade for our services" replied Diablo.

"Let's hope we can seal this bargain" said gyro.

Diablo then roars towards all of the marines. Coming out of the portals are scorns of Demons and unholy creatures and from the other portals, Mephisto the Lord of Hatred and Azmodan the Lord of Sin.

"Straight from the Nexus baby!" said Diablo.

Amongst the demonic army is Leoric the Skeleton King and Butcher the Flesh Carver.

The Spellmans and their armies were shocked, the Burning Hells are on their side.

"What the hell did you do guardian?!" asked Linka.

"I made a deal with the Nexus Demons from Sanctuary, also they're pretty much bored and want to take part in our multidimensional warfare" replied Gyro.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to say about this. But to hell with it, let's make this battle worth the hell raising!" yelled Neil.

Luna becomes Lucified and the demons rally to her. "Let's rock on dude!"

All pirate, Nod, Imperial, Dominion and Demon armies charge forward towards the second wall.

Ace is shocked, all of these people and armies were there to save him and among them is Luffy. 'This …. This is insane' he says to his thoughts.

Neil notices the Straw Hat captain fighting through. "Everyone make sure he gets to Ace!"

Volcana makes a stepping stone platform of Lava rock for Luffy, Becky incinerates a group of marines to clear the path, Luna possesses multiple marines to become human shields for Luffy and Linka bombards all of the cannons lined up on the wall.

Luffy jumps over the platform and leaps into the air. Akainu sees this and sends a volcanic punch at him. Luffy ducks down and lands on top of Diablo who is charging.

"Hang on Straw hat!" yelled Diablo. He was headed straight for the wall at full charge and roaring out his lighting breath!

Seeing this, Lincoln orders all available guns from every source to demolish the walls. The Aegis, Battleships, Artillery guns, Siege tanks, Tiger and T-34 open fire on the wall diablo is headed to.

And with a mighty blast and Diablos ramming speed the secondary wall has been breached with a massive dust cloud.

The dust clears, all the marines from behind the walls look around, then they see a glowing light and it soon becomes a massive fire and lightning breath from Diablo, as he burns down every marine.

Akainu unleashes more marines from hidden tunnels near the walls of the Fort, but they all get rooted in place by sea vines. It was Leni, she finally joined the fight.

"Sorry guys. It wasn't easy trying to find any local plant life here, then I thought. Maybe the sea can provide" said Leni.

Neil then gets an idea. "Leni, use the sea plants and ensnare all of the marine Devil fruit users! All of them!"

"Sure thing dad!" replied Leni as she summons forth more sea based plants from the bottom of the sea under the ice. Many of the sea plants have some sea stone on them turning them into living sea stone chains.

What was shocking is that the bullet rounds of the guns and cannons from the Heroes armies are hurting many of the hostile devil fruit users, they are armed with sea stone rounds.

Luffy then slingshots himself using Diablo's horns and onto the platform where Ace is being held and there he faces his grandpa Garp and Admiral Sengoku in his golden form.

Leon sees this and is confused. "That guy is golden!"

Sergei pops out of his T-34. "Does that make him rich in life?"

The two of them laugh at the joke. Luna just shakes her head in disappointment. "And I thought Luan had bad puns."

"I am not leaving without Ace!" yelled Luffy. "Luffy don't do it!" yelled Ace.

"Then you chose wrong pirate!" said Sengoku. He then looks to Garp and the two guards. "Come on what are you all waiting for?!"

The two marines try to fight Luffy but get knocked away. Then Luffy looks to his grandpa.

"Garp! Get him already!" said Sengoku. Garp didn't want to, but then an artillery round hits their area and Garp is knocked out of the platform and lands hard onto the ground.

Sengoku then sees Luffy is headed for Ace so he attacks him. The two of them brawl it out while Ace is watching.

But what they don't know is that Tyler and Jennifer are already removing his shackles. The two battle ball kids are using Dominion stealth tech suits.

Suddenly Ace feels his shackles fall to the ground, he looks to his hands and they were free.

The one who notices this is Akainu. "Sengoku! Look!"

Luffy and Sengoku see Ace standing up and feeling his wrists. He smiles and soon fire engulfs his arms.

"H-How?!" said Sengoku. "Ace!" said Luffy. Whitebeard sees this, Ace is free.

"Now, let me return the favor brother" said Ace. He then punches Sengoku hard on his stomach and then to his face with a full force of fire and Sengoku is sent flying towards Akainu who moves out of the way.

Akainu looks towards Luffy and Ace hugging. "I will not let Roger's bloodline continue! You filthy pirate scum!"

He sends forth a giant lava fist towards Ace and Luffy. Ace sees this and uses his back to protect Luffy.

Then Luffy sees that Ace is cringing in pain. But then his face changes and he's not hurt at all.

They both turn around to see, Hollow is holding the punch with his infinity gauntlet. "What are you two idiots waiting for? Permission? Go! Now!"

Luffy and Ace jump down onto the battle surrounded by marines. "Looks like they want to fight!" said Ace.

"Then let's give them one, together!" said Luffy.

The two of them fight side-by-side against all of the marine soldiers, just then Buggy joins in with his band of misfit criminals. Luffy and Ace are confused, but smile knowing. He does care, sort of.

Meanwhile Akainu is enraged and attacks Hollow. But the Sith lord blocks all of his volcanic attacks.

"Is this all you can do to me? Seriously? I fought monsters far worse than you" said Hollow.

Akainu yells as he unleashes punch after punch. He then summons a giant volcanic meteor.

Hollow just yawns and uses his infinity gauntlet to send it away. In truth the meteor destroys a marine fleet that was coming to reinforce the fort.

Whitebeard sees that Ace was now free. "Alright my kids!" yelled Whitebeard to all of his pirates.

"It's time to leave" they all agreed and retreated back to their ships.

"All pirates fall back, we'll cover the retreat!" yelled Lincoln.

"You know for a child you are one tough leader" said Marco. "Thanks" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln then splits his large blaster in two one pistol of cryo and one pistol of fire and he unleashes fire and ice onto the marines. Fighting by his side next to the fire pistol is Peter, Lori and Becky and to the ice pistol is Kel'Thuzad, Luna and Dana. Full Fire and Ice.

All the enemy marines try to push but they all get overwhelmed by too much fire power, Leon and Sergei's tank battalions reverse engines all while blasting.

Pyrrha and Gwen hop off the mast of the ship and hop into a medivac Dropship.

Ace and Luffy are too happy enjoying the fight. But they had to retreat and Buggy already ran away.

Then they both get grabbed by Boa Hancock. "We have to leave now!"

Luffy and Ace wanted to fight some more, but they were feeling kinda hungry. So they retreated with everyone else.

Then out of nowhere revealing from the main gate of the marine's base was Edward D. Teach, Blackbeard!

"Where do you think you're going boy?!" said Blackbeard. They all turn around. "No" said Ace.

"Damn it!" said Whitebeard.

"No one is going anywhere. All of you will die by my hand!" said Blackbeard as he readies his devil fruit powers.

But then he gets knocked into the air by Neil and his mace. Feeling angry Neil takes flight with the wings of Deathwing.

"Go fuck yourself won't ya!" yelled Neil. He then hits Blackbeard with his mace like a baseball and Blackbeard is sent flying to the far side of the island.

Neil lands back down with a cataclysmic impact, which causes the ice battlefield to break. "Uh oh."

"Nice going dude!" yelled Leon. "This entire place is going to become a watery grave! Everyone run!" yelled Sergei.

They all make a full retreat back to the Dropships and the naval fleet. The Aegis Battlecruiser bombards any enemies trying to attack.

Four Imperial At haulers arrive and pick up the Odin. Lincoln and the others make it to the Dropships and Leon and Sergei's tank army is picked up by Hercules transports.

Luffy, Ace and everyone else hop aboard Whitebeards ship. The guardian is the only o0ne on the ice battlefield.

He looks back to see Whitebeards ship hasn't moved yet, so he uses all of his power to give it one hell of a push and the mighty ship is sent moving back with the rest of the pirate fleet.

"Thank you magic man" said Whitebeard. "Anytime old man" replied Gyro.

Gyro looks to Diablo and his armies who all escaped through the portal with a lot of damned enemy souls. Diablo looks back to the guardian.

"I do hope we can do this again next time" said the Lord of Terror.

"Next time big and ugly, next time" replied Gyro. The portals to the burning hells all close and gyro flies off as a raven.

Many marines and devil fruit users are able to make it to land before the ice fell apart. Smoke, Flamingo and Mihawk are also able to escape.

Boa Hancock makes it to one of her own ships and sails away from the fleet, but she blushes when she sees Luffy wave goodbye to her.

Hollow and Akainu see the entire battlefield was demolished and all the pirates are escaping. "Looks like we won" said Hollow.

Akainu was now fiery angry. "No!" he tries to hit Hollow, but he leaps away and lands onto a tower with a smirk.

Hollow pulls out a radio communicator. "Show them fear!"

Hollow is then warped out of the area and onto the Aegis Battlecruiser.

Then a large sound comes from the Battlecruiser's top deck. Its hatches open and they unleash a barrage of Super Weapons.

Five Nuclear missile ports, Four Proton Collider guns, Four Vacuum Imploder Silos, Ten Ion Cannons, three Psionic Decimators, five Scud launcher platforms, two Cryogeddon cannons and one weather storm device. Naxxramas joins in as its tower opens and starts to charge up with energy.

All the marines just look at the massive ship and its arsenal of doom.

Akainu looks at all of it in anger. "Get everyone out of here, now!"

They all scramble to the ships.

"Fire!" said Lincoln.

Missiles and rockets are flying, Cannons bombard, Energy rays fired, the clouds unleash lighting strikes and Naxxramas blasts a massive ball of souls.

The entire island is engulfed in a bright light. The light clears and all they see are some rocky platforms that now form small archipelagos.

A few marine ships escape along with Akainu and some marine soldiers. They sail off and watch as the pirates and the heroes fade into the distance.

"This isn't over!" said Akainu.

All the pirates cheer for the victory and many of their fallen brethren returned. Though their giant friend didn't make it. Gyro was able to teleport their giant ally onto one of the pirate's ships so they can give him a proper burial, even Ace was crying. Luffy was there to comfort him.

Whitebeard looks up to the Battlecruiser Aegis. "Till we meet again old friend, in this life or another." He then feels a bit weak and sits down.

Gyro knows what he means, whitebeard is old and doesn't have much time left. "Till we meet again old man, may the seas find you peace next to Gold D. Roger."

The BattleCruiser then warps out of the area and back to their original dimension.

"So, Luffy. Where's your crew?" asked Ace.

To be continued …..

**Finally! I got the chapter out of my head, it has been a long time since I've watched One Piece and I cried when Ace died. I just thought about what would happen if they saved him. Hope you all liked this chapter, leave a review.**


	118. Ch118 Different Scenes

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 118: Different scenes**

(Sharp House)

The sun shines upon a large house with a blue roof and white painted walls with a metal horse statue on top of the roof. It also had the Texas and American flag.

Sam Sharp awakens from sleep, it was a school day. She gets up from bed only wearing her shirt and some light blue shorts.

She rubs her eyes and stretches. She looks at the picture of Luna and kisses it.

She heads to the bathroom for fifteen minutes afterwards she heads downstairs to see what's cooking.

She sits on the chair and sees her dad Peter wearing a white shirt and grey shorts cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning dad" said Sam still a bit sleepy. "Morning sugar cube" said Peter.

Sam then turns to see a female drinking coffee, she has blue hair that looks like it's moving like fire, she has pale blue skin, some black mascara and she's wearing her dad's big white shirt. Sam recognizes her.

"Hey Ember Mclain" said Sam sleepily. "Morning kid" replied Ember.

Sam is still sleepy and still confused. Ember hands her another cup of coffee. "Here, you look like you need this."

"Thanks Ember" replied Sam. Sam drinks the coffee and then her eyes shoot wide open. Sam slowly puts the mug down and looks to her left at the ghost lady.

Ember looks at Sam and smiles. "Been wondering when you'd realize it."

Sam then swallows her coffee and looks at her dad. "Dad! What the heck is going on?"

Peter turns around and gives Ember and Sam plates of bacon and eggs. "Oh right. Sorry Sam, umm well, this was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday. But, me and Ember are dating."

Sam looks at her dad with disbelief, then she looks at Ember and sees the nice smile she's getting.

Sam then looks back at her dad. "What?!"

(Loud House Residence)

Lori looks at the letter from FutureTech University, she even looked at the pamphlet showing all of the different courses.

There was even one that had business and management. She did wanted to become a big CEO one day.

She also has a letter from Fairway that said they would love to have her in their college. She did love golf.

But she was also a super hero and that was a complicated thing to do

Lori sighs and gets up, she heads for the bathroom and waits in line.

Lucy and Luan notice her expression and they both understand why.

"So, you still have no clue which college you want to go to?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I mean Fairway is nice and all, and they have golf which is what I love to do on my free time when I'm not texting" said Lori. "But, FutureTech has business management classes that could help with future economic companies and that's something I would like to be."

"So, what about the whole super hero stick?" asked Luan.

Lori sighs. "I like traveling to other worlds and helping others, the entire realms literally need help and I'm part of the Royal Defenders. It's just so hard."

"Listen, just follow what your heart and mind thinks and then it will be clear" replied Lucy.

Lori smiles and ruffles Lucy's hair. "Thanks, I need to go." Lori heads back to her room.

"Wow, since when were you the Lincoln advice giving type?" asked Luan.

"Since I was given full responsibility to watch over the little sisters" replied Lucy.

Lori looks to the two letters. She then remembers all of the times she had to take responsibility and every situation that has transpired in her life. Including the reason why they're family is torn apart.

Lori has made her choice, she picks up the letter from FutureTech University. She knows that through this she can be able to attend school, meet up with her family and help the Royal Defenders, plus there are some friendly faces there as well.

Now Lori had another thing to think about, how to spend every moment with her family before she finally leaves for college. Then she gets an idea. "Dad's restaurant!"

(FutureTech HQ)

Victor arrives into the warehouse. "Okay, so what kind of tech are we going to start building today?"

He approaches Martin and Penny who are both already making what looks like a big red sword with some mechanical gears inside.

"What the hell am I looking at?" asked Victor.

"This was a request by Peter Sharp" replied Martin. "Who goes by the call sign Pyron" replied Penny.

"Okay, so what is it?" asked Victor.

"He said he was fascinated by the weapons from the world of remnant and wanted a weapon like theirs. He can't just keep his shotgun with him all the time, so we're building him a weapon that could be manageable to carry and still pack a punch" replied Martin.

"And with his ghost rider powers he can be able to improve it" said Penny.

Victor looks at the sword still being built. "So, it's a sword?"

"A sword with multiple calibrations" replied Martin.

"Cool. So what are the multiple different things this Remnant based weapon can do?" asked Victor.

Martin and Penny put up the main screen with the list of different armaments for the sword.

"Let's see, we got war axe, shotgun, sniper rifle, mace, flail, shield, heavy machine gun, mounted quad gun, dual sword split, chain blade, flamethrower, chainsaw, war hammer, spear, trident, pole axe, war glaive, boomerang, scythe, samurai sword, baseball bat with nails, assault rifle and rocket launcher."

Victor drops his empty cup of coffee. "Whoa! And all in one big ass sword!"

"Do not forget, that it can shrink down into size thanks to the Pym particles we were given by Hank Pym" replied Penny.

"That too" said Martin. "So it turns into a key chain as it shrinks?" asked Victor.

"Yes" replied Martin and Penny.

"Cool, cool. Does it have a name?" asked Victor.

"Not at the moment, we were thinking that Peter could give her a name. We just need to do a few more test runs and add the Rocket Launcher calibration" replied Martin.

"Then we do a test run to see if it works" said Penny.

Victor then removes his jacket and puts on a lab coat. "Alright, let's get to work."

He then looks to the large tank of bluish liquid and the being inside of it.

"And what do we do about him?" asked Victor.

Martin and Penny sighed. "He'll be dealt with when the time is right. We just need to make sure he's stable" said Martin.

"I cannot believe the Guardian saved the poor boy from that fiery explosion" said Penny.

"Not all of him was saved, we still need to attached the rest of the robotic limbs to him to keep him alive" said Martin.

"Maybe someday, we can fix him. Then we can send him back to San Fransokyo" replied Victor.

"Until then, let's get to our other work" said Martin.

Meanwhile on the tank's name is "Tadashi Hamada."

(Karazhan tower, Azeroth)

Pyrrha and Charmcaster are having tea on the balcony of the tower.

"So, how's it going in the Omniverse?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, Ben and I are doing well keeping the crime in the universe to a minimum and we are going steady with our relationship" replied Charmcaster.

"Did you both get close? Like in the bedroom close?" asked Pyrrha.

Charmcaster blushes. "Well, we did and it was amazing." Charmcaster has a love daze.

Pyrrha giggles. "I'm pretty sure you both had such a good time, how many dates have you two been on?"

"I lost count to twenty five. Also Rooke said he plans on establishing a plumbers HQ and training school on his home planet" said Charmcaster.

"Well that's nice of him. How about Gwen and Kevin, what are they up to?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well Gwen has passed her recent exams and is planning on a romantic get away with kevin, once he returns from the Tetraman car show" replied Charmcaster. "And we all know nothing good can come from that."

Just then they spot a Raven come to them and morph into the guardian. Gyro grabs a scone and eats it.

"So, how are the rest of the factions?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, the Alliance and the Horde are no longer at war, they haven't decided on a Warchief yet and are thinking they should just lead via their own clan chieftains. Though many of them look to Thrall to lead them, but like he said. He doesn't want to lead the horde" replied Gyro.

"Well, sooner or later they have to have a leader" said Charmcaster.

"What's happening at Naxxramas? Kel'Thuzad said he was coming back to Azeroth" said Pyrrha.

"Well, he's doing fine. I explained to the Alliance and the Horde that the ArchLich is on our side and wishes to help in hunting down Sylvannas Windrunner, wherever she is" replied Gyro. "They actually were shocked to hear that Kel'Thuzad has changed and hopes that with his help, they can put an end to the banshee queen."

"Still no word on Sylvannas and where she is?" asked Charmcaster.

Gyro sighs and takes a seat. "Still nothing, every region on Azeroth is on high alert, even Northrend is putting up all the guards and security they need to find that dark ranger, let it be from Wyrmrest keep to the frozen throne."

"Well, she can't get to Karazhan, the scarlet crusade would love nothing more than to put Sylvannas down" replied Pyrrha.

"That's the one thing I'm hoping for, I would love to kill her myself" said Gyro. "So, what's going on with you Charmcaster?"

(Nevada Desert)

The Spellman's were ready for the big pumpkin blast.

They all get out of the multiple RV's and grab some breakfast.

"You know, this has got to be the best away from home vacation we've ever had pops" said Luna.

"Yeah, I never knew the desert can be this cool, even though it's just a barren wasteland" replied Sunset.

"I hope Jordan won't get too lonely with us being gone" said Lincoln.

"I just hope she's okay taking care of the nether dragon eggs" said Linka.

"So, where are Uncle Leon and Sergei?" asked Leni.

Neil pulls out his binoculars and sees them at the very distance setting up all of the explosive charges onto the giant pumpkin. "Seems like they're doing one last explosives check up on the grand finale."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see that pumpkin go sky high!" said Timmy. "Chances it's gonna be all over the place" replied Poof.

Gwen then feeds Lily some baby food and kisses her forehead making her giggle. "We just have to make sure we stay in the safety crater."

"And it only took us two hours to make that one" said Neil.

Then they spot Leon and Sergei driving towards them on a Quad bike.

"You guys want some breakfast?" asked Lincoln.

"No thanks kid, we already ate earlier" replied Leon. "All of you should finish your breakfast, because it's almost time to say happy New Year's early to Mr. Jack-o-lantern" said Sergei.

They all finish with their food and take cover into the crater.

"Alright, we're all here? No one is missing?" asked Neil.

"All here pops" replied Luna.

"Oh boy!" said Timmy and Poof.

"This is so exciting!" said Linka.

"I have my cellphone ready to record!" said Leni.

"Looks like Courage is also recording" said Lincoln.

They all see Courage with a director's movie camera and a director's hat.

"Aww, he looks cute dressed like that" said Linka.

"Come on Leon and Sergei! I wanna see that thing go boom!" said Sunset with her phone ready to record.

Leon then grabs two broken wires. They both lead straight towards the pumpkin and all of the TNT, C4, Claymore mines and Cluster bombs.

"Alright everyone, stand clear, get ready and in 3 …… 2 ….. 1 …. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Leon presses the two wires.

They all wait in silence. And waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Seriously?! What is happening?

"Umm, isn't there supposed to be a big explosion?" asked Gwen.

"What's the dealio man?" said Luna.

"Maybe it's a late reaction?" said Lincoln.

"What did you guys do?" asked Linka.

"Did you guys break it?!" asked Neil.

"Of course not. We definitely set it all up properly" said Sergei.

"Then why isn't it going boom and scattering the pumpkin everywhere?" asked Timmy.

Leon puts the two wires down and gets out of the crater. "Come on man, let's see what's going on."

"Alright, alright! Let's go see what's the damage on this stupid thing" said Sergei.

"Let me help you guys so you don't screw it up!" said Neil.

All three Spellman brothers hop onto the quad bikes and ride towards the distant pumpkin.

The rest of the fam wait in the crater. Leni then notices something, the wire that was supposed to trigger the explosion, wasn't connected to the main wire box.

Meanwhile Neil, Leon and Sergei are checking all of the explosives.

"Huh, everything looks good from here" said Neil.

"Then why didn't it work?!" said Leon.

"This doesn't make any sense. You think the problem could be from the wires?" asked Sergei.

"Chances it was chewed off by a prairie dog" said Neil.

"Not possible, that's grade A heavy duty wiring used for oil rigs, it's not easy to break unless you have a chainsaw" replied Leon.

Then Neil's communicator goes off. "Hello?"

"Dad I found the problem. The wire wasn't connected to the big black box, I'm gonna plug it in now" replied Leni.

Lincoln then sees Leni plugging the wire back to the box, but he also sees the two loose wires are touching each other.

Lincoln's eyes go wide as the two wires spark. "No Leni wait!"

Niel, Leon and Sergei overhear this and do not notice the electric sparks traveling towards the pumpkin's explosives. "What's going-"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

They all look out of the crater and see the massive mini-nuke explosion from the distance. Leni also looks at the distance and covers her mouth.

"And it worked" said Lincoln.

Courage was recording the whole thing. They all put on some shades.

"That is so cool" said Linka.

"I think I did something wrong" said Leni.

"What do you mean sis?" asked Luna.

Then some pumpkin stuff start raining down everywhere.

"Looks like it's raining pumpkin" said Poof.

The explosion is gone and the smoke clears.

They all pull out binoculars and see Neil, Leon and Sergei in the distance. Scorched to black, smoking with some small fires and they look like they were still standing and listening to the communicator.

They all gasp in shock.

Then Gwen gets a call from her communicator. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I think it works" replied Neil. "Yay!" replied Leon and Sergei. Then all three of them fall to the ground and groan in pain.

"We should go help them" replied Sunset.

To be continued …..

**Some of these scenes may be confusing, but trust me this is all necessary for whatever happens in future chapters. The last part of the Pumpkin was just for a good laugh. Hope some of you guys have figured some of this out, leave a review.**


	119. Ch119 Undisputed Spellman Brothers

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 119: Undisputed Spellman brothers**

(Royal Woods High school, after classes)

"So, let me get this straight. You're dad and Ember McLain, are dating?!" said Luna.

"I know right!" said Sam. "I was confused at first to why this ghost, Rockstar lady was in the same house me and my dad live in and why she was wearing one of my dad's shirts!"

Luna was a bit startled by this. "Whoa Sammy, just wow!"

"Well, looks like I might have a new mom, who happens to be a ghost from another dimension" replied Sam.

"Well she might be good for your pops. He's Ghost rider and she's a ghost. They both love rock and roll music. They both have fiery abilities and they both have some major history with their lives in the past" said Luna.

Sam sighs and smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus she is kinda cool."

Then they see Lori, Leni and Luan. "Hey girls" said Lori.

"Sup dudes, you won't believe what's been happening with Sam lately" replied Luna.

"I think we can get to that later. What's going on with you guys?" asked Sam.

"Well Dad and I are going to be spending a lot of time at his restaurant before I go toe FutureTech University" said Lori.

"Benny and I are going to be part of the play of Romeo and Juliet" said Luan.

"I have to head to work, looks like we're going to be very busy with boxes and I think Miguel is gonna lose his top" said Leni.

"So, what's happening with Sam?" asked Lori.

"Well, get this. My dad and Ember McLain are dating!" said Sam.

"What?!" said Leni and Lori. Leaving Luan a bit confused. "You mean the ghost musician?"

"Not musician. Rockstar!" said Luna.

"Wow! Well I guess it makes sense that they would have a thing for each other" said Leni.

"Still their relationship is a bit off, how would it work?" asked Lori.

"Well she can become tangible whenever she likes" replied Luna. But hearing that made Sam blush.

"Looks like there's something strange in your house Sam, so don't go going ARGGH! On us. Hahaha! Get it" said Luan.

They all groan from her pun.

"By the way where's Dana and Becky?" asked Luna.

"They said they had to help out with something after class, we just don't know what" said Leni.

Just then they all spot Leon and Sergei in their Tiger tank driving by the school.

"Okay, that was kinda weird" said Luna.

"Normally they don't drive around town in that thing. They usually get rides with dad" replied Leni.

"Something must be up, didn't your dad say Leon and Sergei were acting odd?" said Sam.

Luna and Leni remembered what happened a few days ago. Leon was always checking his phone every ten minutes and Sergei seemed more skilled in combat, but most of his moves seemed like it was from a sport.

"Well, wherever they're going, I'm gonna go and find out" said Luna.

"What? Why?" asked Luan.

"Dad said that if we see Leon and Sergei up to something, we should see what it is. They're not usually that secretive with each other and Neil thinks it could be bad" replied Leni.

"Well, I'm coming with you guys" said Lori. She then looks to Luan. "Think you can go back home by yourself?"

"Sure, I can also tell the others what's happening and make sure the house doesn't go down in proverbial flames" replied Luan. She then walks back to the loud house.

"As much as I wanna help out. I have to go to Reiningers, sorry guys" said Leni.

"It's cool Leni. You got your job to do, we'll keep track of Leon and Sergei" replied Sam.

Leni heads into her car. "Good luck you guys" she then drives off.

"Well, let's get to it" said Luna. They hop into their own cars and follow Leon and Sergei, but not too close.

While tailing the large German armored vehicle, they hear a motor sound and spot behind them was Lincoln, Linka and Jordan on the vulture bike.

The bike goes to the side of Luna's car. "Following them?" asked Luna.

"Pretty much. You guys?" replied Linka.

"Same" replied Lori.

"Then let's see what's going on" said Jordan.

They keep following the tank till it reaches the others side of Royal Woods, near the outskirts road that leads to Detroit.

"Where the heck are they going?" asked Lincoln.

Then all of a sudden a portal opens. "Whoa what?!" said Luna.

The tiger tank enters the portal with the rest following behind.

They soon arrive and see they were in Orlando Florida.

"Why are we in Florida?" asked Lincoln.

"This would be literally the best vacation right now! If we weren't following those two" replied Lori.

"Gotta love this place. But why are they here as well?" said Sam.

"Also, where the heck is other little bro?" asked Luna.

"Timmy had to stay after classes, something about extra credit" said Linka.

They then continue following them till they reach a building. The name is what shocks Lincoln and Linka the most.

"The WWE Performance center?!" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Isn't that the wrestling company?" asked Sam. "Sure is, but why?" said Luna.

They spot the tiger tank park itself and Leon and Sergei coming out with black bags.

"Alright, let's get to work" said Sergei. "Booyah!" said Leon.

They park their vehicles someplace else and follow them secretly into the building. Inside they spot Leon and Sergei getting into their training attire and enter a wrestling training ring.

They spot some wrestlers who could be the next generation in WWE.

"Whoa! Whoa! We're actually here!" said Lincoln.

"I can't believe it either!" said Linka.

"You two are really stoked to be here" said Jordan.

They then see Sergei and Leon listening to their mentor Edge.

"I-I-Is T-T-That … Edge?!" said Lincoln.

"Oh M-God!" said Linka.

"Damn those two are in full shock" said Luna to her two siblings.

They then see Leon and Sergei working on some tag team moves together.

"So, they're trying to be a tag team?" said Jordan.

"They don't seem to be using much strength" said Lori.

"Or their powers" said Sam.

"Alright, that's done for today. You two are doing well" said Edge.

"Still, I can't believe we make our NXT Day view tonight!" said Leon.

"I am so ready" said Sergei.

Edge chuckles. "Just remember guys, keep your super power strengths to a minimum, like either Shawn Michaels or Big show strength."

"Got it chief" replied Leon and Sergei.

Then the two of them go wide eyed at seeing Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Lori. "Shit!"

Edge turns around and sees them. "And the big secret just got spoiled."

They approach the ring. "Hey there Leon and Sergei. So, what's been happening?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, you two are looking like you two are ready for a fight" said Lori.

Leon and Sergei knew that it was time to tell them. "Alright, alright. Sergei and I are joining WWE" said Leon.

Lincoln faints hearing that. "Okay, when did all of this happened?" asked Linka.

"Well, as you should all know form Neil. Leon and I are retired from Child services, but we still maintain our other job being part of the law. We decided we needed something new to do with our lives and our strengths, so we found solace here, in the squared ring" replied Leon.

"We make sure to keep our inhuman might to a minimum. No powers, no super strengths, no weapons, no berserk and no savagery" replied Sergei.

"So when were you going to tell everyone?" asked Jordan.

"Well we were planning to tell all of you after tonight. Which we sent a message to your dad to watch Fox Sports tonight said Leon.

"But I guess you guys know. Why are you guys here anyway?" said Sergei.

"Pops was getting suspicious about what you guys were up to. So he told us about checking up on both of you" replied Luna.

"Well, we should probably tell him soon, or later" said Leon.

"Okay, this just got a bit awkward" said Edge. He then looks to Leon and Sergei. "Guess I will see you two tonight and see how you guys fair on your first match against Undisputed Era."

But before Edge leaves, he helps Lincoln back to his feet. Lincoln and Linka are both shocked that Edge was right in front of them. He then takes out a marker and signs the inside of their helmets. "Stay Rater-R kids" said Edge as he walks away.

Lincoln and Linka look at their signed helmets and faint with goofy smiles on their faces.

"We should take them home" said Sam.

(Spellman Estate)

They're all in the living room and they finished explaining to them.

"So, WWE huh?" said Neil. "Well we're going to day view on NXT, but yeah, WWE" replied Leon.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner man. We weren't ready at the time" replied Sergei.

Neil just looks at them with a smiles. "So, you two have in-ring names yet?"

"Well it's just Leon and Sergei. Our team name is Euro's fighters" replied Leon.

"Well, that does sound like a cool name. Heck with it, I'm damn proud of you guys" said Neil.

"I gotta admit, this is juts damn unexpected" said Gwen.

"Do you guys already have wrestling costumes yet?" asked Leni.

"We do, we made them ourselves with some help from WWE's tailors" replied Sergei.

"That is so cool! You guys are wrestling" said Timmy.

"Chances you guys might be gunning for Tag team gold" said Sunset.

"We might, by the way where the heck were you?" said Leon.

"I am also part of the Romeo and Juliet play" replied Sunset.

"Dang man" said Luna. "Guess Luan has some friendly company with her."

"Anyway, now that that secret is out. What about the fact that Leon keeps looking at his phone every ten minutes?" said Neil.

Sergei looks to Leon and nods. "It's time they knew brother."

Leon looks at them with some sadness. "I'm ……. Taking a ……. Online ….. Dating."

They all look at Leon with shock. "I'm sorry what?" said Lori.

"I'm taking online dating okay" said Leon.

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"Well, Neil has his family. Sergei is the one guy who is okay with his own things" said Leon. "Thank you" replied Sergei.

"I guess I'm feeling kinda lonely" replied Leon. "It would be nice to find that special someone in your life and maybe get over the fact that I've been single for a very long time."

They all felt bad for Leon. "So, did you find anyone?" asked Neil.

Leon sighed sadly. "No, no one yet. I made a very nice account and profile. I'm nice, a bit of a fighter, can be open with my feelings, tendency to be prone to destroying things, helpful to the innocent, I have three siblings, I'm around my early twenties and I have monstrous powers. Oh and my Profile name is Tiger88Armada."

Sergei face palms himself. "I know I can't understand it either."

The others had nothing else to say.

"Well, do you need any help? Like with your profile?" asked Sam.

"No, I wanna do this on my own. I don't care how long. I can wait" replied Leon.

They were impressed by how hopeful he was and that might make Hollow sick to his core.

"I wish you good luck Leon. I hope you do find that special someone in your life" said Neil.

"Thanks man that means a lot" replied Leon.

"You guys should get ready for tonight. You're first day view into NXT" said Linka.

"There is one more thing you guys need to know" said Sam.

"You mean the fact that your dad is dating Ember McLain?" replied Neil.

"Wait what?!" said Lori, Luna and Sam.

"You know?!" said Sam.

"Yes, I was the first one to find out, I thought Peter was gonna tell you at your birthday?" said Neil.

"Wait a minute, your dad is dating a ghost?!" said Lincoln and the younger Spellmans.

"And I thought we were the ones with secrets" said Sergei. "Yeah" replied Leon.

(Night time, Spellman Estate)

All of the Spellman's get to the living room and tune in to Fox channel.

They watch NXT and see Leon and Sergei enter the ring. Leon looking pumped up while Sergei just walks steadily with a stern look.

"Wow! They look like complete opposites" said Sunset.

"Well Leon is German and Sergei is Russian" replied Gwen.

"Come on boys! You got this!" said Neil.

Leon is wearing Shawn Michael's style pants, striped with colors of Red, Yellow and Black, like the German flag. He's also wearing white elbow straps and combat boots.

Sergei is wearing short like tights that have some Russian Symbols on it that say "Mighty" and the Russian flag. He's also wearing knee protection and combat boots.

"They look kinda cool in their attire" said Leni.

They both enter the ring and go face-to-face with two members of the Undisputed Era. Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Rilley.

Throughout the match they had to keep the other members of the enemy team at bay. They're finished was called "Union striker". Leon super kicks O'Rilley followed by a spear from Sergei. Sergei then pins his opponent thus claiming their first win and they just pinned the NXT tag team champions, shame this wasn't a championship match.

The two of them have secured a win and took down the other members of Undisputed Era and without using any of their powers.

"Yeah! That's my brothers!" yelled Neil.

"Wicked strike!" said sunset.

"Awesome!" said Timmy, Lincoln and Linka.

"I can try and think of a theme song for them, instead of that orchestra stuff they were using" said Luna.

"Maybe I can design some new outfits for them" said Leni.

"Pretty sure all of Royal Woods is seeing this, or maybe just Lynn Jr" said Gwen.

Leon and Sergei look to the cameras and point to it saying. "Spellman bros!"

To be continued ……

**It's been a long while since I've watched WWE NXT, I just watch RAW and Smackdown. Also who do you guys think should be a good lady for Leon, anyone across the realms or someone in Royal Woods? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	120. Ch120 Different Controversies

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 120: Different controversies**

(Royal Woods DMV)

Luna and Peter are both waiting outside of the building.

"You think she passed?" asked Peter.

"She's your daughter dude, don't you have a little faith in her?" said Luna.

"Sorry. Just concerned is all, the first time I had a driving test I nearly killed the instructor" replied Peter.

Luna had no idea what to say about that. Then they see the doors open.

"Is it her?!" asked Luna.

Instead they just see Dana and Becky high five holding their drivers license. "Wait what?!" said Peter.

The two teens notice Luna and Peter. "Hey guys" said Becky.

"Hey there Dana and Becky, I didn't know you two were getting your drivers license's" said Luna.

"And you both passed" said Peter.

"Well it took two days to study and practice" said Dana. "And eventually we passed together! I can't wait to tell my rents" said Becky.

"Same here" replied Dana. She then turned to Luna and Peter. "So, let me guess. Sam is getting her license today?"

"You guys ran into her in there?" asked Peter.

"We did. She looked nervous at first, but then we told her to calm down and focus on the task at hand" replied Becky.

"She got a huge confidence boost after that" replied Dana.

"Thanks guys, Sam is really excited to make it today" replied Luna. "And in case something bad happens, these guys are here" replied Peter who is pointing to the tiger tank with Leon and Sergei on top with hoses and first aid kits.

"Hey girls" replied Leon. Dana and Becky were shocked by their presence. "Umm, hey" replied Dana.

"Is all of this necessary?" asked Becky.

"Just in case" replied Peter. "He's a real nervous wreck" replied Luna.

"Hey, I'm right here you know" said Peter.

"Well, it was nice running into you guys. Dana and I are heading off to the bus stop" replied Becky.

"Okay dudes. See you guys later" said Luna.

"Later guys" said Dana. She and Becky went off to the nearest bus stop.

Luna and Peter go back to waiting for Sam to come out and sure enough she did come out with the police driving instructor.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sharp, you're now a certified driver. Just obey the traffic laws" said the cop.

"Will do officer" replied Sam as she shakes his hand.

Sam then runs off to Luna and Peter and hugs them both. "I did it! I did it! I passed!"

Luna and Peter return the hug. "I knew you could do it babe" said Luna. "Dang right darling" said Peter.

Peter then looks to Leon and Sergei and hand signals them to leave. The two Spellman's nod and drive off.

"So, I wonder when I'm getting my own ride!" said Sam. "How about now?" said Peter.

"What?!" said Luna and Sam.

Peter then walks them back to the Sharp family truck. "Here she is."

"Umm, dad. Isn't that your truck?" asked Sam.

"Well, yes. But I am handing her down to you" replied Peter. "Really?" asked Sam.

"Really" replied Peter.

"I don't know dad. Don't you still need a ride to go to work, I mean you have a bike but that's not gonna be enough in case your carrying big things" said Sam.

"That's okay I got a new truck over there" said Peter as he points to the large black GMC Pick-up truck with some flame patterns on the side and a large engine sticking out on the hood.

Luna and Sam's jaws just dropped seeing his new truck.

"Can you believe that I won it yesterday at a contest in the mall" said Peter.

(_Flashback_)

_Peter is in the mall wearing headphones and just finished lunch. He walks around playing angry birds on his phone, what he doesn't know he just entered an area where a big contest was happening._

_"Alright, here's the big contest people! The one who can guess how many Iron balls are in this crate wins this brand new truck!" said the announcer. Many people loved the looks of the truck._

_Spotlights are searching throughout the crowd and many people guess the number but fail._

_Then it hits Peter who just passed a level in angry birds. "Ha! 10,995 points fools!"_

_"And we have a winner!" said the announcer, soon confetti is in the air and many people clap._

_Peter then stops looking at the screen and looks around at all the people clapping for him. "I know I passed the level but this is no time to clap for it."_

(_End flashback_)

"That was the best day ever" said Peter.

Luna and Sam look at him with a confused look.

"Well, I'm gonna head home now. You two drive safely" said Peter. He hops into his truck and drives off.

Sam then gets into the driver's seat of the Red Truck and Luna gets to the passenger's seat.

"This is so cool!" said Sam. "Never thought I'd actually own the family truck, mom would be so proud and Simon with be so jealous."

"Same here man. This is like the biggest hand-me-down ever" said Luna. "Plus, we can load all of the band members stuff in here."

"I just hope Chunk doesn't feel left out when he hears that I have a truck" said Sam with some concern.

"I'm sure he'll be stoked dude" said Luna.

(Hours later they head for Chunk's place)

"Smashing luv's! The best thing that's ever happened today for you Sam" said Chunk.

"See told ya" replied Luna.

"So, you're not upset that I have a ride that could carry all of our stuff?" asked Sam.

"Why should I? This is a big thing for a young person's life. You finally have your own set of wheels and I wouldn't be any more proud for you and the plus side, it acts as a storage wagon too" said Chunk.

"But, you've been our Roadie since Luna became part of the band, won't you and your van feel left out?" asked Sam with some concern.

"I wouldn't be concerned about that luv, me van and I have had a lot of good runs with ya, and I guess it's about time something else got to do all of the heavy lifting. But if you ever need to carry more than just one or more instruments, then me and my van can act as back up" replied Chunk.

"Thanks Chunk" replied Sam. "See, he does understand" replied Luna.

"So, how about we all take a cruise in whatever ride we all have. Also Luna where's your car?" said Chunk.

"Oh, I rode with Peter and Sam on the truck to come with them to the DMV" replied Luna.

"That's cool, you can ride shotgun with me" said Sam. "Ohh, me-ow" replied Luna.

"Hehe, just don't start making love in the truck. Otherwise it's going to be very awkward when someone rides with ya" said Chunk.

They hop into the van and the red Sharp Truck and drive off, letting wherever the road takes em. Probably until lunch.

(FutureTech)

Peter's new truck arrives and he parks it. He then enters the building.

He spots Martin, Victor and Penny in the warehouse. "Sup nerds."

"Hey Pyron" replied Victor. "Calling me by my hero name, huh. Didn't expect that one" replied Peter.

"Well, your weapon is ready and locked and loaded!" said Martin. He then removes the white sheet revealing the big red sword.

Peter whistles at the sight. "She is a beauty!"

"Glad you like her. Because she is ready for whatever fight is coming" replied Victor.

Penny then hands him a list of all the configurations. "Here is a list of whatever weapon it can convert into."

Peter reads all of the different weapons configurations. "Shotgun, Axe, Mace, Crossbow, Sniper rifle …. Damn man! This is awesome!"

"You gonna take her home now?" asked Martin.

"Not yet. If we're engaged in a battle between whatever evil, then I'll use her. Just leave her here until then" replied Peter.

"Sure thing dude" replied Victor. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

Peter was thinking. "You know what. I think the best way to know her identity is to see how she fairs in battle, so I'll come up with a name until then."

"Alright man" replied Martin.

"And with your ghost rider powers, it will be enhanced to new heights" said Penny.

"Then I can't wait for the next fight!" said Peter.

(Lynn's Table)

Neil and Gwen step inside and look to their menus.

"He really has a lot of food he's trying to innovate" said Neil.

"Let's hope there's no fish oil in any of this stuff" said Gwen.

Then their waitress arrives. "So have you two ordered yet?" asked Carol.

"Let's see, I'll have the fried shrimp salad with a glass of lemon tea" said Neil.

"I'll have the chicken and eggs benedict omelet" said Gwen. "With the same drink."

"Coming right up" said Carol as she takes the menus and heads for the kitchen.

Then they spot Lori walking around the place in an employee's uniform, she also sees them.

"Hey Lori" said Neil. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?" asked Gwen.

"Well, two days ago I finally decided which college I'm going to attend. So I wanna spend as much time as I've got with my dad here in the restaurant" replied Lori.

"So how's it handling?" asked Neil.

"Well, when I first tried it was a disaster. From Scoots, to Huggins and slicing onions, it was literally the worse day of my life. But then dad saw something I could do, being manager. Organizing, arranging deliveries, checking on the rest of the staff and the pay checks" replied Lori.

"Well looks like you have what it takes to be a business woman after all" said Neil.

"Chances your dream career will happen, right after college" said Gwen.

"I know right! I can be able to balance my hero life, my love life and whatever time I have once I go to college" said Lori.

Then Neil understood what she meant. "Hold on, FutureTech University? You're going there?"

"And that was supposed to be a surprise after my graduation" replied Lori with annoyance.

"Sorry it's just it was an easy to guess thing when you mentioned balancing your hero life" replied Neil.

"It is the only thing that could manage that" said Gwen.

Lori sighs. "Well now that you two know, can you not tell the others? I wanna make it a surprise after I graduate high school."

"Neil and Gwen smiles. "Sure, we'll keep it a secret."

"Great, thanks guys. Also how is Leon with the whole online date search thing?" asked Lori.

"Not well I'm afraid" replied Neil. "But he's being patient, currently occupying himself with family and his wrestling career."

"He's really making strides into his life" said Gwen.

"Well, I hope he finds that special someone" replied Lori.

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Lucy, Haiku, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Luan, Benny and Lincoln's friends are getting ready for another epic Pokemon battle.

"Alright Absol let's use shadow claw!" said Lincoln.

"Mime Junior double team!" said Luan.

The battle between Lincoln and Luan sparks out an all-out brawl. In the end it was Absol who claims the win.

"Aww, you did good out there Mime Junior. Don't let this lost be downfall of the sport! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Mime junior giggles from the joke. Benny just smiles and shakes his head. "Same old Luan."

Then they all hear sirens and spot cop cars speed by. "And there's trouble" said Linka.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan hop onto the vulture and take off with Timmy riding the poof mech.

The others just watch as they leave the park at full speed. "So I guess we'll be here then" said Stella.

"Anyone wanna face me and Crobat?" asked Lucy. "Oh, it is on!" said Lana.

"Get ready for battle then" said Lisa.

Meanwhile Lincoln and the others catch up to the cop cars.

Officer Schoffner sees them and lowers her window.

"What's the situation Schoffner?" asked Linka.

"A bank robbery has just been committed, luckily it was empty of any civilians and employees. But the crooks escaped on a bus they used" replied Schoffner.

"Was there a guard?" asked Jordan.

"Yes, he tried to stop them but they got away. He's not hurt, just his pride though" replied Schoffner.

"Where's the bus now?" asked Lincoln.

"Headed for the outskirts of town. My guess is that their planning to leave Royal Woods, we already contacted Hazeltucky county police to intercept" replied Officer Schoffner.

"Then let's keep up with them" said Jordan.

Lincoln then let's Jordan take the vulture, while he rides on an ice road.

Not too far the armored bus is nearing the county line. The five men inside start shooting at the police cars chasing them, then one of them spots the Vulture Bike and tries to shoot it.

Linka activates the bikes shields. Lincoln blasts the bus with icicle rounds, Linka fires multiple sniper shots and Jordan shoots at the tires.

The bus starts to swerve a bit, all of the cop cars back off.

At the county border all of the Hazeltucky officers get ready with spike strips.

They soon spot the incoming bus headed towards them and soon enough it hits the spike strips and starts to lose control the bus then hits the right to hard and slams onto its side, it then makes screech towards some incoming cop cars. But it gets stopped by a bramble of vines. They all look to see Leni Ivy who was the one who summoned them.

All the cop cars from Royal Woods and Hazeltucky surround the bus, the door opens and coming out are three guys with heavy machine guns.

The cops take cover behind their cars, Linka uses a shield barrier, Jordan hides inside the Arct mech, Lincoln creates an ice wall and Leni makes a vine shield.

Many of the cops try to shoot and take cover.

Linka then throws a smoke grenade onto the bus. Then Lincoln shoots out an ice blast freezing the armed men.

The other two men try and make a run for it, but they get hit in the heads by Timmy inside of the Poof mech. "you guys aren't going anywhere!"

The cops apprehend the armed men and put them into the Royal Woods cop cars. Lincoln and Linka help retrieve the stolen cash, but it turns out they weren't stolen cash. It was bars of gold.

Lincoln whistles at the impressive sight. "That sure is a lot of gold" said Linka.

"So this is what they were after" said Jordan.

"Huh, I was wondering why we were catching up to the bus" said Officer Schoffner.

"Guess there was too much weight" said Timmy.

Meanwhile Leni provides some healing saplings to the injure cops, not all of them were injured badly.

Then Leni feels something unexpected from behind when one of the Hazeltucky County cops pass by her.

She then turns around to face the young cop. "Hey there sweet thing" said the officer. He was 19 in age and a blonde with some freckles.

"I'm sorry did you just slap my butt?!" said Leni in anger. Lincoln, Linka and Timmy take notice from hearing that.

"Who, who! Easy there tree hugger, we're all good guys here. Can't be any harm in having fun" said the cop. "the names Marcus by the way little lady."

Leni was at this point irritated. "That was rude and inappropriate you pervert!"

"Well, if it makes you feel bad we can both talk, hang out, maybe catch some dinner or a movie. What kinds do you like sugar?" said Officer Marcus.

"Neither! Stop what talking to me you sick bastard!" yelled Leni.

"Oooh, getting a little wild now are? I like em wild" he says as he slowly approaches her. Leni felt completely threatened and was about to unleash a plant monster, but Lincoln, Linka and Timmy get in front of her weapons pointed at the cop.

"Stay away from our sister you moron!" said the young trio.

"Hey now kiddies. I was just asking if the little lady was okay" replied Officer Marcus.

"You have no rights to do that to her!" said Linka.

"You better make your leave right now!" said Timmy.

"Back off punk!" said Lincoln.

Marcus wasn't even intimidated. "And what if I don't?"

"Then we will intervene" replied Schoffner and her officers who all had their weapons ready.

"What you're committing is sexual harassment and sexual assault to one of our iconic heroes of not just Royal Woods, but to the whole freaking universe!" said Officer Schoffner.

"Easy there officer, you're in my county terf now" said Marcus. "And did I mention I'm the sergeant?"

His officers also had their guns ready. The Royal Defenders were ready to aid their fellow cops.

Then the sheriff's car arrives. "Stop now Marcus!"

"Hey Chief, these people were just leaving" said Marcus.

"No you are leaving! The rest of you stand down now!" yelled Sheriff Samson. A cop in his early thirties with a beard and mustache and has a small scar on his left cheek from a bullet shot.

The rest of the cops lower their guns. Samson faces the Royal Defenders. "I'm so sorry for what my idiot sergeant did."

The also lower their weapons. "You better keep your men in line! Otherwise FutureTech will hear about this!" said Lincoln.

Samson sighs. "I know, and I apologies for Marcus's actions. He just became Sergeant today and he will be demoted."

Marcus is shocked hearing this. "Wait what?!"

Officer Schoffner steps in front. "I suggest you fix whatever parasites are in your cop's heads, the last thing you don't want is FutureTech all over Hazeltucky replacing all of your cops with Peacekeeper's. Understand?!"

"Yes Schoffner, again I am so sorry" said Samson.

"We both know each other Samson, we both go way back and I trust you" replied Officer Schoffner as she heads to her squad car along with the other cops.

Samson sighs and looks to all of his officers in anger. "Back to the fucking station all of you!"

They all head into their squad cars in fear. He then looks to Marcus. "You just got demoted back to traffic cop son!"

"What? What did I do?!" said Marcus. Then he gets grabbed by the leg by a vine, it then proceeds to wedgie him onto the highest branch on the tree.

It also stuffs his pants with acorns, which means here come the squirrels.

Marcus screams. "Someone help me!"

Samson chuckles. "Someone call a ladder and get that moron down."

Leni smiles. "That was for being a pervert jerk!"

They all head back to Royal Woods. "So, we're telling dad?" asked Linka.

"Yes!" replied Lincoln, Timmy and Leni. "What is wrong with cops these days?" asked Jordan.

(Meanwhile outside of Greenwich)

Leon and Sergei are both eating some takeout on the tiger.

"So, no woman has answered?" asked Sergei.

Leon sips his soda. "Not yet man. This is really hard."

Sergei needed to cheer up his brother, then he gets an idea.

"Okay, so from all the ladies you've met. Who do you think is the cutest?" asked Sergei.

"Dana" replied Leon.

"Okay, so if you and – Wait a minute, Dana!" yelled Sergei.

"You said the ladies I've met and I think Dana is cute" replied Leon.

"She's seventeen!" said Sergei.

"I know" replied Leon.

"She's a minor!" said Sergei.

"I know" replied Leon as he takes a bite from his pizza.

"And you're twenty two!" said Sergei.

"Dude, I know!" said Leon.

Sergei sighs. "Alright, how long have you had a crush on her?"

Leon swallows. "Since I first saw her on TV with her powers or was it when we talked during Luna's birthday. I honestly can't remember."

Sergei could not believe what he was hearing. "What the hell dude?!"

"Sorry, it's just she's nice, sweet, smart, caring, supportive, fun and open to anyone who has problems. She was the one who helped Lincoln with the whole bad luck thing, alongside Becky and Carol" replied Leon.

Sergei stayed silent. "Stick with the online dating man."

"Whatever" replied Leon as they both continue eating.

"You think Martin needs a girlfriend?" asked Leon.

"A guy who is always making new tech almost every day? Yes I think he needs one" replied Sergei.

"Let's ask him next time" replied Leon.

(FutureTech)

Martin and Victor place the sword into a black vault. "This will keep it safe for Peter" said Martin.

"So, what do we do with Tadashi?" asked Victor. They both look towards the teen with some missing limbs inside of the healing tank.

"That part is not gonna be easy, the only way to save him is to add some mechanical parts. Like a cyborg" replied Martin.

"For a minute there I thought you were gonna say Terminator or Robocop" said Victor.

Then Martin remembered something. "Do you remember the AI of Japan's tech division? The one who's been helping us with their transformation mechs?"

"Yeah" replied Victor.

Then Martin shows him a blueprint of something. "They were asking me if I could create a cybernetic and yet human like body for him, just like how I gave Penny some robotic organs."

"So, you wanna help put the Japanese AI Tech genius into a body?" asked Victor.

"Yes I do. With his help he can help us fix Tadashi. Plus he wants to understand human nature and emotions" said Martin.

"This isn't gonna be an Ultron thing is it?" asked Victor.

"What Ultron thing?" asked Penny as she enters with some coffee.

"Your dad wants to put the Japanese AI genius into a body" said Victor.

"Oh, that sounds terrific" said Penny.

"It's not gonna be an Ultron thing. Like Harv Japanese AI Cyber was designed to be almost as emotional and understanding as a human and I'm going to do the unthinkable" said Martin.

"You sure we can't ask Kane to fix Tadashi?" asked Victor.

"Kane's cyborgs are malicious and devoted psychopaths, hell no" replied Martin.

"Alright then. Let's make this robot body" said Victor.

They take a sip from their coffee and get to work.

Martin looks back to Tadashi. "Don't worry kid, we'll get you fixed up, but right now we need someone who can do the job."

To be continued …..

**Some of these scenes have been bugging me in my sleep, also I don't know if pairing Leon with Dana is a good idea. I mean I know Leon is half immortal thanks to Gyro and the Aswang powers and he can slow down his age, I just want your opinion guys. Some part of me thinks it sounds cute, even if she is a teen and he's in his early twenties. Leave a review and tell me what you al think.**


	121. Ch121 Samantha Sharp

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 121: Samantha Sharp**

A Medivac Dropship makes its way out of Royal Woods, onboard it are the Spellman's and the Royal defenders.

Lincoln and Neil look at Luna who was looking excited.

"You okay there sis?" asked Lincoln.

"You seem very excited for this" replied Neil.

"Wey more excited. I haven't seen you this excited since you got your first backstage pass to a concert" replied Leni.

"Well, yeah I am so stoked for this day. It's Sam's birthday and she's turning 16 like me! I just hope my gift to her is good enough" replied Luna.

Lincoln puts a hand on her shoulder. "She'll love it, I know she will. There's no way she's not gonna like it."

"He's got a point. You two are pretty much close, even if either of you barely have much in common" replied Neil. But he gets nudges in the stomach by Gwen.

"You are not helping" replied Gwen.

"Nah mom, it's cool. I know there are a lot of things Sam likes and a lot of things I like. But we still care for each other deeply" replied Luna.

"By the way, where is Peter Sharp?" asked Timmy.

"Huh, he did say he was going to keep Sam occupied" replied Neil.

(Royal Woods, Sharp residence)

Peter is driving around in his black pick-up truck with Sam in the passenger's seat with a blindfold on.

"Okay dad. What's going on? I know where not going anywhere because it feels like your just driving in a circle" said Sam.

Peter looked nervous, they were driving in a freaking circle. "Hey now sugar cube. Keep them blindfold on, your surprise isn't ready yet."

"Okay, but could you at least drive someplace else besides in front of the house. I can still smell our lawn from here" said Sam.

And she was right, Peter was just driving in a circle in front of the house. "Okay."

They drive off into the town and pass some buildings.

"Dad, I know I can't see right now, but I can tell that your nervous. This hasn't been the first time you were nervous" replied Sam.

Peter sweats a bit. "Nervous? Me?! Nah! I ain't nervous!"

Sam looks at him, even though he can't see her eyes, he can tell she's looking at him sternly. "Dad, I've known you for as long as I've known and I know you're acting like this because it's gonna be a surprise party, which you have never done before."

Peter sighs. "I'm sorry, it's just I can be terrible when it comes to surprises. I'm not the surprise kinda type."

"Uh huh, like when you were supposed to tell me that you were dating Ember on my birthday? Or that you weren't supposed to hand me the truck after I got my license?" said Sam.

"Both" replied Peter.

Just then his cellphone goes off with a blinking red light. It was time.

"Alright darling, hang on tight!" said Peter.

"Dad, I have my seatbelt on. Of course I'm gonna hang on tight" replied Sam.

Then the truck accelerates speed and races out of Royal Woods.

(Elsewhere)

All of the people start to help set up many of the party decorations.

"This is not the kind of party I've ever been to" said Victor.

"What? A party in the country side?" asked Gyro.

"Yeah, that. Oh by the way, how's the pirate's doing? Any word from Captain Straw Hat? What about any Celestial dragon stragglers?" asked Victor.

"Well, first off, his name is Monkey D. Luffy and he is undergoing a two year training, he believes that the new world is dangerous and he needs to become stronger and so does his crew, I was able to find all of them and tell them what's been happening. They all agree to meet back at the Archipelago, though Sanji seemed desperate to leave the island he was in" replied Gyro.

"AS for the Celestial Dragons, there is actually one who doesn't want to be a Celestial Dragon anymore, I completely forgot his name, but he's a good guy, I think. We're just going to keep a close eye on him for a while" replied Gyro.

"Dang, that's some news" said Victor.

"What about you, Martin and Penny? Anything on our straggling survivor of San Fransokyo?" asked Gyro.

Martin arrives and puts the cooler down. "Tadashi is doing well, he's healing up. Though the robotic limbs will have to be for next time. Right now we have a newly enhanced robot to build who can actually help us with the boys condition."

Gyro sighs. "I can't blame ya, it would be stupid to ask Kane for that kind of thing."

All of a sudden they spot Medivac Dropships arrive. "Looks like the rest of the crew is here" said Martin.

They all come out and are shocked that the party was being held in the country side.

"Dang! This is awesome!" said Sergei.

"I just hope none of the animals attack me, otherwise I'm attacking them" replied Leon.

"Birthday party in a farm! Cool!" said Sunset.

"Totes nice and fresh air too and so many calm and peaceful plant life!" said Leni.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Lincoln, Linka and Timmy.

Courage looks towards all of the farm stuff and smells the fresh air. "Sure wish nowhere had this kind of environment."

"Huh, this is looking pretty good" said Neil. Then Gwen nudges Neil. "Look."

They both look towards Luna who is shocked that it was going to be at a farm.

"You okay there sis?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sighed. "Well, it is technically where Sam first came from and she is a country girl, so yeah. I'm going to have to adapt to this! For Sam!"

Neil and the rest of the family smile. Then they spot Leon being chased by a turkey.

"Help! I'm being chased by early Thanksgiving!" yelled Leon. "I got this" said Sergei as he heads to his brother.

"Alright, listen up. I deployed the beacon to Peter to bring Sam here, we just have to finish up all of the decorations!" said Victor.

"Then let's do this!" said Dana and Becky. "This kinda reminds me of something" said Lori as she looks at the tractor.

"Let's make this place look cool for Sam" said Leni.

"Or homey" replied Neil.

Leon is still being chased by a turkey with Sergei chasing after. "Could either of you two slow down?!"

Then gyro sees a portal opening. "Oh right, she's coming here as well."

Coming out of the portal was Ember McLain. "Huh, looks like I came earlier than I expected."

She then places her gift next to the others.

"Hmm, kinda looks like a guitar" Timmy whispered to Poof. "Yeah it does" replied Poof.

Soon another Dropship arrives with Luna and Sam's band mates and Chunk.

(Meanwhile)

Peter is driving at full speed across the high way.

"Umm, dad! Why are we speeding at more than 25 miles per hour?" asked Sam.

"No time! We're going to be late!" said Peter.

"Dad! Maybe you should slow down" said Sam.

Peter checks the time and realizes they were going to lose time. "Alright, what happens next is going to be all the more terrifying."

"Wait what?" said Sam.

Peter enters Ghost Rider mode and the truck is engulfed in flames, luckily Sam doesn't feel anything. "Dad, what's going on? Can I please remove the blindfold?" asked Sam.

"Not yet sweetie" replied Peter in his ghost rider voice.

"Wait a minute! Are you being Pyron right now?!" asked Sam.

"Umm, no" replied Peter.

He then speeds off faster with the Sharp Hellish Pick-up truck and they incinerate a rattlesnake as they drive by.

(Ten minutes later)

Soon Peter spots the place and powers down. The truck soon comes to a stop. "Alright Sam, we're here."

Sam gets out and feels a little wobbly. "Now that was a little too fast!"

Then Peter removes her blindfold. "Surprise!" yelled everyone.

Sam is shocked, she sees all of her friends and teammates and band mates. But what was more amazing was the farm they were having the party in. but it looked familiar.

"You remember this place sugar cube?" asked Peter.

Then it hit her, this was the farm where she grew up. The Sharp Farm.

Sam looks at her dad. "Dad? What? How?"

Peter looks at his daughter and smiles. "The owners of the farm said we can rent this place out for one day, they're headed to a big auction not too far from here, something about a big turkey thing."

Then they spot Leon and Sergei who just caged the turkey. "Wait so this isn't the turkey they have?!" asked Sergei.

"They're getting an even bigger one?" asked Leon.

"So, why the farm dad?" asked Sam.

"Well, I know it was rough times for you when we moved out of this place, so I was wondering if it was best to let you have one last ride here. Like back when you were still a kid, one last ride for old times' sake. You're turning 16 and I want you to have more great memories with your friends and family, your mom would've wanted this, to let the memories of the past go, for some closure, I know every night I can hear you whisper of the old memories and I can't be able to bring them back, I hope this isn't too much for you" replied Peter.

Sam smiled and hugged her dad. "Thank you dad! Thank you!" Peter smiled and hugged her back. "Happy birthday Sammy!"

They break off the hug and join the others in the party.

They celebrate with some good old country music and some fine farm fresh food.

Though Leon could swear the animals were all looking at him in anger as he eats the meat in front of them. Damn his monster curse powers!

Sam is enjoying a blast at the farm, she was expecting Luna to might have brought a musical gift to her, but she didn't bring a guitar with her this time. This was confusing.

Sam decided to open one of her gifts, first was from Ember and she was shocked, it was an electric guitar. But it was decorated with electric symbols.

"This was one of my old guitars, she can morph into a smaller version kinda like a keychain and can fire off some electric blasts. Perfect for your shocking powers" said Ember.

Sam hugs Ember. "I love it! Thank you mo- I mean Ember!"

Ember felt touched that she almost called her mom. "You're welcome Sam."

Peter smiled. "The start to a new family."

Then Luna went to Sam and showed her the gift she was going to give her. It was a small box.

To Peters mind. 'If it's a wedding ring, I'm gonna kill Spellman!'

To Neil's mind. 'Please don't be a wedding ring! Please don't be a wedding ring! Please don't be a wedding ring!'

Sam opens it and gasps in shock. It was a silver necklace, the locket the shape of a light blue guitar pic.

"What the what?" said Sam.

"Open it Sam" said Luna.

Sam opens it and sees and image of Luna and Sam, the day they first met at the first concert they were going to, in the seventh grade.

"This … this is, how we met! How did you get this picture?" asked Sam.

"Let's just say some tech can help see old memories" said Luna who looks to Martin and Victor. The FutureTech duo give them a thumbs up.

Sam sees on the other part of the locket was a picture of them in their first gig. That was when Sam realized she had a crush on Luna.

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" said Sam. She then hugs Luna. "Thank you so much babe!"

Luna smiles and hugs her back. "Happy Birthday Sammy Baby!"

Everyone claps and cheers for this touching moment. Then it was time for Peter's gift.

"Sam, Luna. Ride with me" said Peter as he heads towards a barn.

They were both confused by this, then Peter comes back with two horses.

Sam approaches the horses and they calm down. Luna was hesitant at first, but Sam helped her calm down near the horses and soon Luna liked this.

Then Sam and Luna got on top of the saddles. "So, this is my gift from you dad? I thought the farm was?"

"No, that was something your mother wanted to give you in case she never lasted long. She came prepared" replied Peter.

Sam felt like shedding a tear, her mom had the whole thing planned out. She sure wished her mom and little brother were here right now. 'Thanks mom, thanks Simon.'

Sam looks to Luna who was petting the horse. "You ready to ride?"

Luna smiles. "Yippee-Kiyay Sammy!"

They both trot at speed with the horses through the grassy plains of the large farm.

The others were happy for them. Damn Peter, you really are one hell of a father" said Neil.

Then they realize Peter wasn't there. "Peter?" said Neil.

"Where did he go?" asked Gwen.

Ember looks to the distance. "One last ride, in the memories of the past."

They all spot Peter, catching up to Sam and Luna on his bike.

"He had that in the back of his truck this whole time?" asked Sunset.

Sam and Luna enjoy the wind in their hair as they ride through the plains. Then they both hear an engine sound and see Peter and his Motorcycle.

"Dad?" said Sam.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you ride alone with Luna were you?!" said Peter.

"Okay, but why?" asked Luna.

"Because, I am my daughters past blood." Then he looks to Luna. "And you are my daughter's future!"

Luna smiles and then looks to Sam who also smiles.

"Now, let's ride!" said Peter. They all race each other as they speed through the grasslands.

They ride on for a near twenty minutes, then they realize they're horse were starting to slow down.

Peter then gets an idea. "Power up girls and focus on what you're truly passionate about. I wanna know if it works!"

Luna and Sam are confused, but they go with it. Luna turns into Luna Frost and Sam becomes Livewire. Then they're horses start to glow their eyes.

Luna's horse is enveloped in snow and becomes an ice borne skeleton horse with some ice blue fire coming out of her.

Sam's horse is enveloped in electricity and becomes an electric borne skeleton horse with electric blue fire coming out from it.

"Whoa what?!" said both teens.

"Girls, meet Glace and Sparks. The horses of my allies past!" said Peter. "The horse I saved from my ruthless gang!"

Then Peter's bike is enveloped in flames, Peter becomes Ghost Rider and his bike transforms into a metallic Skeleton horse with fire around it.

"And this here is Blaze! My horse!" said Peter.

Luna and Sam smile and ride with him back to the farm as the sun sets on the horizon.

(Nighttime FutureTech)

Martin, Victor and Penny are hard at work with their new project.

"Well, that was one hell of a party" said Victor. "I can't believe Peter let them keep those horses."

"I hope Mr. Spellman has a stable for Luna's horse. It is technically a late birthday gift from him" said Penny.

"Alright guys, let's get to work on this robot body. We got an ally to build" said Martin.

They start adding some features towards the mechanical limbs. They already made veins that are flowing with Energon and his ion pulse heart is beating steadily. Inside of a glass case is a finished face with the name AI Cyber enhancement Mk1.

To be continued …..

**Happy Birthday Samantha Sharp (Sam), and it looks like she and Luna have some sweet rides besides their vehicles and it appears the guys at FutureTech are hard at work with their project with Japan. Leave a review.**


	122. Ch122 Another Allspark part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 122: Another Allspark part 1**

It's nighttime in Royal Woods and a massive storm has already hit. Everyone is just calm and at peace, this wasn't a serious storm but it did had some very loud thunder and intense lightning. Thankfully, most of the lightning is hitting the Kirov Airship, since it's a lightning rod and Leon and Sergei are converting it into power for the Airship.

(FutureTech HQ)

"Alright, we're almost done" said Martin.

They start to attach the face to the body and they turn on the nanomites to process some clothing.

The computer screen turns on with the logo of the Empire of the Rising Sun. "Is my body ready Mr. McKenzie?" asked the voice on the screen.

"Almost AI cyber, no need to get all excited now" replied Victor.

"Apologies, it's just that. This is really happening! I'm going to have my own humanoid body inetad of a body with treads" replied AI cyber.

They then finish the clothes reattachment and check for all of the bodies systems.

"Looks like the heart rate is good" said Martin.

"His Energon flow is at a steady pace" said Penny.

"Every weapon in his system is fully operational" replied Victor.

"Well? Am I complete?" asked AI cyber.

All three of them look to the screen and smiles. "Yes!"

Martin then grabs a cable and attaches it to the bed. "Begin your download …….. Now!"

"See you all when I wake up" replied AI cyber, the screen then turns black and blue light travels from the cable and into the bed and towards the head of the body.

Soon the eyes slowly open and adjust to the light. "Oh wow! That is bright."

Martin, Victor and Penny surround him. "Can you hear me?" asked Victor.

"Yes, yes I do hear you" replied Cyber.

He gets up from the bed and steadily stands up. "Wow! Never had legs before, I'm used to treads and wheels."

"Well, take some steps" said Penny.

Cyber walks three steps and without any mishaps. "Wow, this is awesome! And I can feel emotions too!"

"Looks like the project is successful!" said Martin. They high five each other.

Cyber looks at the mirror. He stands at six-foot eight, long silver hair with a few light blue streaks and it reaches his back, his face seems Japanese and looks good, he's wearing a light green jacket with some glowing blue lines on the sleeves and shoulders, a black shirt inside with a Japanese sign on it meaning "Cyber", brown jeans and white and red sneakers.

Cyber then looks at his hands and they convert into dual energy pistols, they then turn into dual katanas and then into wielding torches. "This is so cool!"

"Welcome to the world of the living Cyber" said Martin.

"Thanks Martin, but don't call me my last name. Call me, Jack, Jack Cyber!" said Jack.

They all smile. "You're already looking like this is a world you can manage" said Victor.

"There is a lot of trouble out there in the cosmos. The empire didn't just give me to you guys for nothing. They want me to have a purpose and I will serve that purpose" replied Jack Cyber.

They then look towards Tadashi's body in the healing tank. "Now, as for him. Let's get to work on how we can repair him" said Jack Cyber.

"Then let's get to it!" said Penny.

They all head towards the tank and look up all of the written reports about who he is and what is his condition and anything they can do to fix him.

(Spellman Estate)

Neil looks outside of the living room window drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Damn, this storm is heavy."

Gwen is on the couch reading a book. "Let's hope it passes by tomorrow, otherwise classes will have to be canceled."

Lily is asleep with some of the Pokemon watching over her.

Lincoln and Linka are in their rooms checking on their homework.

Luna and Sunset are tuning their guitars. Luna has a gig with her band and Sunset has a gig with the Rainbooms.

Leni is doing some finishing touches on a new dress she's making.

Timmy and Poof are playing video games.

Then a Robanoid enters the living room with some more hot chocolate. Neil grabs it and hands it the empty mug.

"Looks like Lincoln and Linka's gift from the crystal gems has its nice perks in the house" said Gwen.

"Yeah it does" replied Neil.

"I still can't believe we're actually keeping the horse. What was her name?" asked Gwen.

"Glace, and she is Luna's late gift from Peter, thank goodness for quick alterations to the garage. Now we have a stable add on" replied Neil.

Neil then spots the great gate starting to glow. "And something is coming out of the gate."

"What?" Gwen gets up and sees it as well.

They then see a portal open and coming out looked like ….. A ….. Giant ……. Spider?

Gwen looks at it wide eyed, then she looks at Neil. Who is scared out of his mind. "Shit!" said Neil.

Then the Spider is hit by mud and water coming from the great gate, it tries to get up but then a large boulder comes out and hits the giant spider. It then slams itself to the outer walls of the house defenses.

The other kids (except Lily) feel this and head outside. They then see the giant spider trying to struggle. Leni is about to faint, but she sees some sparks coming from it.

"Is it me or is that thing a robot?" asked Sunset.

They all come down stairs and look out the living room window. The Spider then transforms into a large female robot.

"Okay, now that is scary" said Neil.

They couldn't see her face because of the darkness, but then the robot holds her sides and it soon shows she was leaking and she collapses to the ground.

"Someone call McKenzie, now!" said Neil. "On it!" said Harv.

A Medivac Dropship arrives and they cast a spotlight onto the giant purple and black robot. Martin comes down and sees her face.

"Holy Jesus me! What happened to her face?!" said Martin.

"Looks like she lost her helmet" said Victor.

The Spellman's come out and board the Dropship, they decided to leave Leni and Timmy at home to watch over Lily.

The Dropship casts some harnesses to pick up the robot. They then carry her all the way to FutureTech HQ.

Something was off though, there was no pilot in the medivac. "Is this some kind of new auto-pilot system you built?" asked Linka.

Martin and Victor smile. "Just wait till we get back to base."

(FutureTech HQ)

They make it back to FutureTech where Penny is waiting for them and thankfully the storm has passed. They lower the large robot onto a giant steel bed with wheels.

The Dropship lands and they all get out.

Then the Dropship makes a familiar sound and it immediately transforms.

A Blue Robot, the Dropship turbines are on its shoulders, the lower half of the Dropship becomes the legs with some large three toes, the back wings of the Dropship become part of the back, the frontal wings become arms and the cockpit opens with the head that looks like a robotic medic trooper head only with a pilot mask, the rest of it adds on as the chest and lower torso.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who is this?!" asked Luna.

The rest of the family are shocked.

Then the Medivac robot slowly folds up and shrinks into a man. "Greetings Spellman, I am Jack Cyber, once the AI Cyber to japans technological industry and now I serve as a member of FutureTech."

They all look towards Martin and Victor who then explain to them what they were up to. But they leave out the Tadashi part as a secret.

Neil goes to Jack Cyber and shakes his hand. "Welcome to the team Mr. Cyber."

"Please, call me Jack" replied Jack Cyber.

"Alright, now that we're all introduced. Let's get this bot into the warehouse and see what's wrong with her" said Martin.

"Yeah, and maybe give her something for her face. She looks very unnerving to look at" said Sunset.

"I made a call to our Transformer friends and the Guardian, they will be coming here soon" replied Neil.

(An hour later)

The large purple and black female robot wakes up. She adjusts her optics to the environment and looks around. She was in a place that looked like a lab.

She then gets up and sees some people walking around and checking on some other things.

Then Lincoln sees her. "Good, you're awake."

She stands up and enters combat stance with her claws ready. "Where am I?! Who are you humans?!"

Then she realizes she was wearing her helmet again, but the last time she saw it, it was knocked off by Waspinator.

"Easy there Blackarachnia" said Martin.

She looks at them in anger. "How do you know me?!"

"We saw your memory systems and everything you went through" replied Linka.

"We're so sorry you became something you were not" said Neil.

Blackarachnia scoffs at them. "I don't need your pity! You useless fleshlings!" she is about to attack.

But the all draw out their weapons and their powers. Now this was shocking for her.

"Stand down Blackarachnia" said a large and strong voice.

She then sees a large Autobot with red and blue flame colors, his head piece looked similar to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus?" said Blackarachnia.

"I am indeed Optimus Prime, but not the Optimus you know. I am from another dimension. There is no need for you to be threatened by us, Elita-One" replied Optimus.

Blackarachnia defied that name and looked down. "I …. I am not her anymore!"

Optimus approaches her, but she doesn't move. "I know and I don't blame you for hating it. You have been through so much torment, I myself have lost the Elita-One I once knew and loved."

Blackarachnia was shocked at what he just said. "What happened to her?"

Optimus looked at her sternly. "Shockwave happened."

Blackarachnia looked down in sadness and sat back down onto the steel bed. "I don't think I have anything left in my world anymore, I don't think I can ever return to the life I once had."

Optimus then remembers. "Perhaps, there is a way." He then revels the Matrix of Leadership from his chest.

"What are you doing?" asked Black Arachnia.

Then some other robots enter the room. Arcee (Prime), Bumblebee, Blackout, Starscream, Hound, Crosshairs, Ratchet, Drift, Ironhide, Bonecrusher, Brawl and Soundwave.

"Just let him try and fix you" said Arcee.

"I just hope it works" said Ratchet.

Bonecrusher then hides behind brawl thinking there might be an explosion. The two of them star arguing.

Optimus lets the matrix hover in front of her, it then sends small sparks onto her body and tries to repair. But then it hovers back to Optimus.

Blackarachnia looks to herself and sighs in defeat.

"It looks like it didn't do much" said Bumblebee.

Martin scans her, same with Ratchet and Jack Cyber.

"It did something alright" said Martin.

"Your original weapon is now back in your system" said Jack Cyber.

Blackarachnia's left arm converts into a photon pistol. "Well that doesn't seem to make me feel better."

She then blasts a spider web on Hounds face, who starts to panic.

"I'm hit! I'm down! It's melting!" said Hound.

Crosshairs and Drift go and stop him from panicking.

"Hmm, it appears that whatever organic material was injected into your systems are not repairable via cybernetic engineering. This is something not even an Autobot phase smith or Medic can repair. I am sorry Black Arachnia" said Optimus.

Black Arachnia stands up and looks at all of them. "Thanks you all for trying, I guess I'm stuck in this wretched form!"

Leon then approaches her. "Hey now, you're not the only one with a curse here. I myself am stuck with this monstrous power within me, like you I was attacked by something savage. You were attacked by spiders, I was attacked by a mythological beast of Lore."

"So, how do you cope with this thing?" asked Blackarachnia.

"Don't see it as a curse, see it as a gift. You may think bad blood or Energon runs through your circuits. But it's not too late to change, for the better and fix the wrongs you have done" replied Leon.

"Same with us, we were once at war with the Autobots and Humans. After a horrible death we were given another chance to end what we almost destroyed" replied Starscream.

"You seem way better that the Starscream I know" replied Blackarachnia.

"And you seem less violent than Airachnid, so I guess I don't need to be cautious around you" replied Arcee.

"So, what's it going to be Blackarachnia?" asked Optimus.

She looks to all of the people and bots who helped her, saved her and are giving her one more chance to fix everything and maybe her relationship with the Optimus from her world.

She looks to her right hand and turns it into a fist. She looks to all of them. "We have a Megatron to stop!"

To be continued …..

**Transformers! More than Meets the Eye! Transformers! Robots in Disguise! Yeah! Finally, Transformers Animated! I can finally get this out of my head! Roll Out or Rise Up! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I'm happy that some of you guys like the idea of Leon and Dana. There will be a Dana Birthday soon, I don't know her birthday so I'm just gonna wing it down to Nov 16, then all will be clear or chaotic.**


	123. Ch123 Another Allspark part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 123: Another Allspark part 2**

(Above earth's atmosphere)

The Aegis Battlecruiser and the Super Star destroyer are now in orbit above the earth of the TF Animated world.

"Alright listen up, we are above the atmosphere, our ships are completely cloacked against any detection systems this planet has" said Hollow from his ship.

On the BattleCruiser. "We are also on standby, we detect a lot of advanced tech. but not that advanced" replied Linka.

"We are detecting Energon life forms down there, they could be the Autobot team and whatever bots are down there" said Lincoln.

Blackarachnia responds from the hangar bay of the ship. "Optimus' crew, Dinobots, Constructicons and whatever clones Starscream has left behind."

From Hollow's screen they all hear large metallic footsteps and are shocked at who was there on the ship next to Hollow and Mandie.

"All forces are standing by and we have detected Energon signs onto the moon's surface" replied General Grievous.

They all look at Hollow and then back to Grievous and then back to Hollow.

"Umm, why is that guy there with you?" asked Leon.

"Are we seeing things?" asked Victor.

Martin looks at his mug of coffee. "What is in this thing?"

Hollow and Mandie chuckles. "Calm down my friends. I personally had General Grievous revived."

"Why?!" said Neil.

"He has tactical knowledge when it comes to war and front line battles" replied Mandie.

"After I was resurrected, I heard what happened to everything after my death. I must admit this is a stupid idea, but perhaps I can put my knowledge to good use and maybe find a new purpose. Better than serving Lord Sidious!" replied Grievous.

They all remained speechless.

"Okay, I guess. Welcome to the team general" replied Lincoln.

"It is an honor to serve a better cause" replied Grievous.

They then get their front line forces ready for planetary contact.

Blackarachnia needed to tell them something that she believes they don't know about.

"Listen, I know you have all seen what was in my memory systems, but there is some information you haven't see. Information I kept hidden within me" said Blackarachnia.

"And that is?" asked Soundwave.

"There is a Decepticon spy on Cybertron, one of Megatron's loyal followers disguised as Autobot Longarm Prime" said Black Arachnia. "Shockwave."

They all look towards Optimus who did not look happy at all. Prime sighs. "We shall deal with that once we've made contact with the other Autobots."

"We can set up a trap for him, they have communications to contact Ultra Magnus" said Blackarachnia.

"Nice, so we have a battle plan then" said Hound.

"Yes we do" said Optimus.

"Alright, let's get ready for planet contact" said Neil.

(City of Detroit)

A group of police cars chase down a high speed criminal, known as Nanosec.

"Try and catch me cops!" he yells as he runs away with the cash.

Then arrows hit the cop cars causing them to tumble and crash into each other.

"Ha! No one messes with the Society of Ultimate Villainy!" said the Angry Archer.

Then some other cop cars arrive only to be knocked over by an energy ray from a Robot Pony?

"These officers don't know who they are dealing with!" said Professor Princess.

"Sure wish old Slow-mo was back with us again!" said Nanosec.

All the officers take cover from all of the energy blasts, including captain Fanzone. "Okay, I think we need some big bot help right about now."

Then all of a sudden they spot some racecars arriving and they starts blazing with their machine guns.

The three villains take cover behind the giant robo pony.

"What on earth?" said Professor Princess.

"When did those robots use real ammunition?" asked Archer.

"Ha! And they look like racecars! I'll show them some speed!" said Nanosec.

He starts to get out of cover only for a beautiful Lamborghini to come out of nowhere and blast him. "I stop the time!" And Nanosec is stuck in a time bubble.

A Vulture bike arrives and Lincoln jumps off and hits the time bubble with an ice blast. The time bubble expires and Nanosec is frozen stiff.

Angry archer tries to hit Lincoln. The kid takes cover next to the officers who look confused.

"Umm, aren't you a little too young for this kid?" asked captain Fanzone.

"And the villainess little girl isn't weird enough for ya" replied Freezer Burn. He then jumps out of cover and shoots icicle rounds.

Professor Princess blasts more energy rounds onto the Wreckers and Hotrod.

Then a Robot T-Rex arrives and bits onto the pony bots head. It the transforms and hits the thing with its spiked mace, resulting in the robot pony to explode.

"No! You stupid giant toy!" said Professor Princess.

The Vulture Transforms into the Arct mech and picks up the little girl villainess. "Time for a time out missy!" said Jordan.

Angry archer tries to make an escape only to be ensnared in webbing and he falls to the ground and gets caught by Blackarachnia.

"Wait a minute! I know you! You're the one who took Meltdown!" said Angry Archer.

"And you have a very good memory span, do you remember jail?" said Blackarachnia. She then tosses the ensnared man to the cops who catch him.

Grimlock transforms and approaches Blackarachnia. She pets his head. "You did good big guy."

Then they hear sirens arriving. They spot a Fire Truck, Yellow Police car, Police bike with a side car, a SWAT van, an ambulance and a white and blue sports car.

They all transform as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Jazz.

"Blackarachnia?" said Optimus in shock.

Blackarachnia smiles. "Hello Optimus, I haven't seen you since Wasp."

Then a teenage human arrives using a jet pack and lands in front of Blackarachnia with both of her ion cannons pointed and loaded. "Hold it right there freaky spider!"

Then weapons are pointed at her by Freezer burn, Arct Aurora, Hotrod and the Wreckers and Grimlock roars at her.

"Weapons down Miss Sumdac" said Lincoln. "We're not here ot fight and Blackarachnia was helping" said Jordan.

Sari then lowers her weapons and turns off her blasters. "You look kinda young."

"And you did crazy things when you were a kid as well, though technically your cybertronian" replied Lincoln.

"So, tell us why you have returned Blackarachnia" said Prowl.

"Yeah and who the heck are these other bots?" asked Bulkhead.

"They kinda look cool in the fast lane" said Jazz.

"Thanks mate, we're the wreckers!" said Leadfoot.

Hotrod just spoke in French. In which none of them understand.

"The guy speaks in French, he's stuck with the voice" said RoadBuster.

"Okay, well. I am Optimus Prime" said Optimus.

"We know who you are mate, Spidey here told us about you" said Leadfoot.

Then they all get a transmission from the ship about trouble. "Looks like there's been a report of two bots stealing oil" said Blackarachnia.

"Again?!" said Captain Fanzone.

Ratchet looks down in disappointment. "That would be Mixmaster and Scrapper."

"Huh, I wonder what they look like compared to the Mixmaster and Scrapper we have" said Lincoln.

"We should also contact the rest of the constructicons about this" said Jordan.

Blackarachnia hops onto Grimlock. "As much as I would love to explain to the rest of you, we have some bots to stop. Maybe our superior will tell you everything." She then rides off on the dinobot with the wreckers, hotrod, Lincoln and Jordan following behind her.

"Umm, what just happened?" asked Bulkhead.

"Seems like Blackarachnia may have made some new allies" said Ratchet.

"Well Autobots, let's follow them!" said Optimus. They transform and make speedway with Sari following.

Meanwhile Mixmaster and Scrapper are both hauling a large tank of motor oil, it looks like two guys trying to move a couch.

"Easy now! Easy!" said Mixmaster.

"What do you think I'm tryin' to do here?" said Scrapper.

But then they feel the ground shake and the motor oil tank is about to drop only to be caught by a giant robot arm.

They both look up to see the giant two wheeled Constructicon Demolisher.

"Umm, thanks" said Mixmaster.

Then they get frozen in place by Luna and Dana. "Sorry boys, but if you want something you guys gotta pay for it!" said Luna.

"Well, we were gonna pay for it" said Scrapper. "Uh yeah! With cash!" said Mixmaster.

A silver sports car arrives and transforms into Sideswipe. "Uh huh, what cash?"

"Well, we haven't robbed the bank yet" said Scrapper. But he gets elbowed by Mixmaster. "You bozo!"

Then Grimlock arrives with Blackarachnia, Hotrod, the wreckers, Lincoln and Luna and the Autobots are not too far behind.

"Hey, hey! Look! It's Bulkhead! How you doin' big guy?" said Scrapper.

"Well, let's not get to the greetings part yet guys" replied Bulkhead.

"What in the servos are you two doing?!" asked Ratchet in anger.

"I thought we sent you guys to Dinobot Island" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, well you see. It ain't easy getting bossed around by Dirt boss" said Scrapper.

"Heck, he won't let us take some break from work. And there ain't much oil left there no more" replied Mixmaster.

"Then why don't you boys just quit working for him?" asked Jordan.

"We did, we just needed some oil, also we were planning on going on a strike" said Scrapper.

They looked at them with disbelief.

A tiger tank arrives with Leon on top. "Hey! What I miss?! I was stuck in traffic."

"Not much, just two moron-bots stealing oil" said Sideswipe.

"Look if you don't like working for Dirt boss, then why don't you two just work in a human construction company and get paid in motor oil?" asked Lincoln.

Mixmaster and Scrapper were about to say something, then they realized they were right.

"Huh, I guess we didn't think that one through" said Mixmaster.

"That does sound like a good idea" said Scrapper. "It's been a while since we worked alongside people."

Then a garbage truck arrives and transforms. "What about me guys?"

"Oh dear. Wreck-gar" replied Ratchet.

"What can I do? What can I do?" asked Wreck-gar excitedly.

"Umm, collect trash?" said Dana.

"I have! And it's been a bit boring! I have collected so much garbage but when I come back there no trash left to collect!" said Wreck-gar.

Then a large blue and red with flame patterned American all-star truck arrives and transforms with an awesome theme song, it was Optimus Prime.

"Then make a schedule. Collect the garbage at morning, midday and night time. If you have free time, then take a break and enjoy yourself. Everyone has their limits and they all need some time to rest" replied Knight Optimus.

"Hmm, that seems like an even better idea! Thank you good sir!" replied Wreck-gar. He transforms and drives off.

Optimus then looks to the other Autobots. "It's good to see you alternate version of me." Then he looks at all of his features. "And you are a fire truck."

"Umm, are you Optimus Prime?" asked Prowl. "That I am, but from another universe" replied Knight Optimus.

"Dude! You look awesome!" said Bumblebee.

"I know, I get that a lot" replied Knight Optimus.

"There is a lot to explain" said Blackarachnia.

"Yeah, there is" said Optimus.

"And there is no need to worry about your mayor. Our human allies have explained to them the situation at hand. All we have to do now is to meet up with them at your base, they are all waiting there" said Knight Optimus.

"Okay then" said Jazz. "Still you are looking pretty impressive there big prime."

"Thank you Jazz, you seem more in relate with the Jazz I know" said Knight Optimus.

Then he looks to all of them. "Autobots!" he starts his feet thrusters. "Let's roll!" and takes off.

They all look up at where he just flew. "Wow!" said Sari. She then activates her jet pack and catches up with him.

Blackarachnia and the others take off on foot.

"Well, he sure does the roll out thing better" said Bulkhead. "He seems honorable" said Prowl.

"Not bad" said Ratchet.

Optimus sighs. "Well, I feel belittled. Let's roll out everyone."

They all transform and fall back to base. But they forgot something.

"Umm, hello?" said Scrapper.

"Two bots stuck here" said Mixmaster.

Demolishor comes back and breaks them out of the ice and drives off.

"Okay, so we should probably go look for some employment" said Scrapper.

"We should, but I think we forgot to tell those guys something important. Like something dirt boss was planning" said Mixmaster.

"Eh, we'll remember it eventually. Now come on, this town has a lot of big people who could use our building skills!" said Scrapper.

They both transform and drive off elsewhere.

(Autobot base, somewhere in an old abandoned factory)

The Autobot team spots a lot of Futuristic aircraft flying around, more advanced than the one in the city.

"This looks promising" said Bumblebee.

They then transform and spot the large outpost and new tech on their base. They even see a lot of other bots, from Autobots to Decepticons.

"What in the world?" said Optimus.

"By the Allspark!" said Ratchet.

Then Knight Prime lands in front of them. "We are here to save this world and stop Megatron."

"Okay, well we don't know where they are" said Optimus.

"We detected multiple energon signatures on the moon, pretty sure that's where they are" said Martin.

"They are definitely on the moon, Dominion ravens have spotted a base of operations there" said Jack Cyber.

"So why aren't you guys attacking them?" asked Sari.

"We need to speak with your superior on Cybertron, Ultra Magnus" replied Knight Prime.

To be continued …..

**Had to check on some stuff on the wiki for a couple of these villains, it's been a long time since I've watched Transformers Animated, I used to love that cartoon. Leave a review as always.**


	124. Ch124 Another Allspark part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 124: Another Allspark part 3**

(Cybertron)

Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime reports to the communications sector.

"We have received a transmission from Earth sir" said Perceptor.

"Probably Optimus sir, maybe he's having a hard time fighting off one of Starscream's clones" said Sentinel.

Ultra Magnus wasn't quite sure. "Perhaps it is something else."

"Sir, he says it is urgent" said Perceptor.

"Very well, put him on Perceptor" said Ultra Magnus.

Perceptor puts him on the big screen. "Ultra Magnus sir, I'm sorry if you're currently busy. But we need you to come to earth immediately. It's urgent and we suggest you bring with you Longarm Prime" said Optimus.

"What? Why? And you don't get to make that call to call in another Prime" said Sentinel.

Optimus ignores him. "Sir please. I know it's confusing but all will be answered if you just listen to me."

Sentinel looks at Ultra Magnus. "Well, you have been known to be in the less informative terms Optimus. Alright we'll make our departure immediately and I'll be sure to bring with us Longarm Prime."

"Thank you sir. We will await your arrival soon" replied Optimus. The transmission then ends.

"Sir you can't be serious about this?!" said Sentinel.

"Enough Sentinel, I trust Optimus and his judgment. Now get Jetfire and Jetstorm, we leave immediately" said Ultra Magnus. "Oh and be sure they're with you when your confronting Longarm Prime. I have a bad feeling that he might be a part of something we don't know about, so don't act suspicious towards him."

"Sir Yes sir" replied Sentinel Prime.

(Detroit)

"So, there coming here?" asked Martin.

"They are and they're going to bring Longarm Prime with them" replied Optimus.

Knight Prime felt too impatient, but he had to keep his cool. "Good, we can't let this mission be compromised."

"Why do we need Longarm Prime anyway? We already have a Prime" said Bumblebee.

"Just trust us. He's not what you all think he is" replied Blackarachnia.

"So, how did you end up meeting these other Autobots?" asked Ratchet.

"Are you sure you didn't build some kind of machine to hypnotize these guys?" asked Sari in suspicion.

"Whoa dude! Take it easy, she told us everything that's happened to her and she feels really bad about it" said Luna.

"Just because she's a giant spider looking bot doesn't mean she can't have another chance" said Leni.

Optimus looks towards her. "The last time we met, I asked you to join us. Why change your mind now?"

"Because I have never known humility or understood the truth about what I could become" replied Blackarachnia in shame.

"Well, that and Prime here is good at convincing" replied Ironhide.

"He's not wrong" said Ratchet.

They looked towards the Knight Prime putting his sword onto his back scabbard. "Wow! He must've had some experience to doing it" said Bulkhead.

The rest of the Autobots, Decepticons and Heroes didn't feel comfortable with what their Optimus had been through. "You guys have no idea" replied Victor.

Arcee (Prime) goes to Knight Optimus to keep him company and calm.

Then they hear an alarm. "Looks like the new tech we installed is working fine" said Penny.

Ratchet, Ratchet (film) and Soundwave check the screen and see what was happening.

"Looks like Blitzwing and Lugnut are stealing metallic alloys again" said Ratchet.

"Probably for whatever Megatron is planning" replied Drift.

"Then let's take them down!" said Bumblebee.

"Easy there sparky. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we have to keep a low profile. If we expose ourselves too early then Megatron will know something is up and will try and escape" said Bumblebee (Film).

"Bee's not wrong, let Hollow deal with them" said Leon.

"I agree" said Sergei.

Then Neil gets an idea, he looks at Jack Cyber.

Meanwhile Laserbeak returns and whispers something to Soundwave. He nods and transforms and drives away.

"Where do you think he's going?" said Bulkhead.

"To deal with his counterpart" replied Starscream.

(Metallic factory in Detroit)

"Would you hurry up over there?! Lord Megatron needs this!" said Lugnut.

"Oh shut your servos down! I'm already on it!" said Blitzwing. (Angry)

"This isn't quite easy you know" said Blitzing. (Normal)

"Let's see if anyone around here can help us" said Blitzwing. (Crazy)

Lugnut groans. "Honestly, I should've picked one of the seekers instead."

All of a sudden they are blasted away. The smoke clears and they spot a large four legged walker. (AT-AT)

"What on earth is that thing?" asked Blitzwing. (Calm)

"Looks like a big pony! Can we ride it?!" said Blitzwing. (Crazy)

Lugnut fires his rockets. "Insignificant human technology!"

The missiles then get knocked away and fly upwards and explode.

They try again with everything they've got but nothing works.

"What is happening?!" said Lugnut.

Normal face Blitzwing scans the walker. "It appears to be under some sort of Deflector shield."

"Then we take it down!" yelled Blitzwing. (Angry)

"Or you could surrender" said Jack Cyber who comes out of the Walker.

"That is not a human" said Blitzwing. (Normal)

"Let's see if he is one of us!" said Blitzwing. (Crazy)

"Wretched being! How dare you meddle in our great Lord Megatron's plans!" said Lugnut.

"Wow! You are damn devoted to that low life Decepticon! I've seen better intellect in Decepticons like Nitro Zeus" replied Jack Cyber.

Jack Cyber then jumps off the Walker and the nanomites change him into a Soviet Apocalypse Tank.

"Well, that doesn't look good" said Blitzwing. (Normal)

"It doesn't matter! We can take him!" yelled Blitzwing. (Angry)

The Tank transforms into an even larger bot, even larger than Lugnut.

The Threads become the upper and lower legs. The middle teeth threads form the shoulders, the tank head splits into the arms with the dual Drakuv guns on each arm and the rest of the tank becomes the chest and lower torso. The head is one eye with a gas mask on and a deep Apocalypse tank voice.

"You're end draws near! I am Drakuv-One!" said the Tank bot.

Blitzwing switches to crazy. "Umm, time out?"

Lugnut charges but he gets punched in the chest and knocked into Blitzwing.

"We have no chance against him! We must make our escape!" said Blitzwing. (Normal)

"Argh! Returning to Lord Megatron empty handed will be an ultimate failure" said Lugnut. Then he garbs one steel bar and they transform and fly off.

The Tank bot morphs back into Jack Cyber. "That was awesome!"

(Later at the Autobot base)

Optimus heads to the roof of the base and sees Blackarachnia staring at the city.

"So, how have you been, Blackarachnia?" asked Optimus.

She smirks. "Could be worse, I could be stuck on an island with many animals with all of them thinking I'm a worthy mate. I'm glad the portal led me to the people we see now."

They see all of the new tech and defenses being established around the city.

"Optimus, I'm sorry for doubting your word and for hating you" said Blackarachnia.

"You had every right to hate me. I was the one who left you behind, if it wasn't for me, then you would've still be Elita-One" replied Optimus.

She sighs. "Still, I should've just joined sides with you and your team. I could've been different and become an Autobot again. But instead I let all of my hatred get to me and drift farther away from you."

Optimus looks to her. "But you came back and you're accepting the offer I once asked of you. Don't be too hard on yourself, all you had to do was see things in a different perspective."

Blackarachnia looks to him and smiles. This becomes a bit awkward and they look away. Then they both hear a large humming sound, coming down from space was the Autobot ship Sigma Supreme.

"Looks like Ultra Magnus is here" said Optimus. "And I'm going to guess Sentinel as well" said Blackarachnia.

They all head outside to meet the great Autobot leader.

The ship lands and is escorted by multiple Banshee's, Vikings, TIE Fighters and X-Wings.

The main doors open and they see Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Longarm Prime. (Shockwave)

"Sir, welcome back to earth" said Optimus.

"It is good to be back here Optimus, now tell me what is it that is urgent?" then he sees the other bots and the new tech. "And who are they?"

"And since when did this planet get new defenses?" asked Jetfire. "It is very impressive by the way" said Jetstorm.

Then Sentinel Prime sees the other bots had Decepticon logos on them. "Wait! Those are Decepticons!" he pulls out his shield and lance. Then he sees the Dinobots. "Great, now even more bigger bots!" then he spots Blackarachnia. "And you!"

"Sentinel! Stand down!" said Ultra Magnus.

"Sir I don't think we should trust her" said Longarm Prime.

Blackarachnia hisses at him. "You should be one to talk, Shockwave!"

Ultra Magnus and the others look at Longarm Prime. "What is she talking about?"

"I-I don't know sir. She's obviously lying" said Longarm Prime.

"Drop the act Shockwave! We know it's you, and you were responsible for pinning the blame on wasp!" said Neil.

Then all of the hero's power up and ready for combat.

Ultra Magnus looks at Longarm Prime and readies his hammer. "Who are you?!"

Longarm Prime then fires his cannon but it gets blasted off from a cannon on the roof, one belonging to a Knight. "Shockwave!" said Knight Optimus.

He then lands down with an earthshaking thud. He looks to Shockwave and activates his combat mask.

Ultra Magnus and the Elite guard are shocked at this Autobot and his features.

Longarm Prime then transforms into Shockwave. "You won't take me alive!"

"That can be arranged!" Knight Optimus charges forward and rams his fist into Shockwaves face, he is sent flying into the wall of another building.

Optimus blasts him several times in the body. He then picks up Shockwave and rips his arms off.

Shockwave tries to flee, but he gets stepped on by Knight Optimus. He then pulls out his sword.

"P-Please! I'll surrender! Spare me!" begged Shockwave.

Knight Optimus just looked down upon him. "Never!" and he slices the head off. Shockwave is dead.

He then drags the head and body and tosses it to Ratchet (film), Que and Jolt. "See if there is any information we need about Megatron's plan."

"You got it boss" replied Que. Then Soundwave returns with a scrapped up Soundwave (Animated) with him.

"Looks like you dealt with your alternate version" said Crosshairs.

"He was weak and pathetic. He lacked the skills I have" said Soundwave.

"So was his pets!" said Laserbeak. He drops the remains of the Animated Laserbeak to the ground. "Would be nice to transform into an axe."

"Okay hold on a minute! What is going on?!" asked Sentinel.

Gyro then explains who they are and what they were doing there. And it was a lot of information.

Ultra Magnus looks to the other Optimus Prime. (Knight) "I'm glad your war with the Decepticons is over, though your Megatron seems more of a threat than ours."

"He's still on the run and we would never side with a KSI Built bot!" said Starscream.

"And these guys are on your side?" asked Sentinel. But Optimus doesn't reply to him.

"Jeez, what the heck is your problem? Are all Optimus's like this?" said Sentinel. "No wonder why they couldn't finish the job with Megatron."

And that was the trigger. Knight Optimus charges at him and impales Sentinel's shoulder with his axe and onto the ships outer walls.

"What the heck?! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Sentinel.

But then he sees the angered look of Knight Optimus.

"Stop! Optimus stand down now!" yelled Gyro. "I know you hate him, but he is not like the other Sentinel Prime!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ultra Magnus.

Bumblebee (film) sighed. "Sentinel Prime, was Optimus's mentor. He taught Optimus that freedom was the right of all sentient beings, when we saved him from the Ark crash site on the moon, he betrayed us."

"What?" asked Optimus and Blackarachnia.

"He made a deal with Megatron to rendezvous with him on earth, to use the space bridge to bring Cybertron to earth and enslave the human race to repair Cybertron" said Starscream.

"He showed his true colors when he tried to kill all of us" said Sideswipe.

"He killed me!" said Ironhide. "Thank goodness we made new allies who brought us back."

Knight Optimus kept holding Sentinel. "I personally killed Sentinel after I beheaded Megatron! He betrayed me! The Prime name! And Himself!"

Arcee (Prime) went to Knight Optimus. "Optimus, stop! He's not worth it!"

Optimus then let's go and pulls the axe out of Sentinel's shoulder, hard! Making him scream in pain. "You are pathetic!" said Knight Optimus.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you Prime and I can assure you that this Sentinel will be watched over, just in case" replied Ultra Magnus.

"Wait what?!" said Sentinel Prime.

Then Blackarachnia approached Ultra Magnus. "Sir, I know I have made many mistakes by joining the Decepticons. But I wish to undo them, by joining with Optimus and his team, here on earth."

Ultra Magnus can see just how guilty she is for all she's done, he once knew her as Elita-one back then and he still sees that femme bot in there, somewhere. He then looks to both Optimus Primes who nod at him.

"Very well then, you will remain here on earth with Optimus and his team. But you are not to return to Cybertron until I say so" said Ultra Magnus.

She then salutes to Ultra Magnus. "Thank you sir."

"You can't be serious?!" said Sentinel. "I've made my decision Sentinel" said Ultra Magnus sternly.

"Now onto more pressing matters. I believe you know where Megatron is hiding" said Ultra Magnus.

They all look at each other. "Yes, yes we do" replied Victor.

Ultra Magnus smiles. "So, do you all have a plan?"

They all look at Knight Optimus and get their powers ready. "We let them come to us! Fight us on our own grounds!"

"So, we lure them into a trap?" asked Bulkhead. "That's the plan big guy" replied Hound.

"We can use our Star destroyers and the Aegis to bombard his moon base" said Linka.

"We still have to rescue Arcee from them" said Ratchet. "Yes, my alternate version who is a medic and a teacher" replied Arcee. (Prime)

"That we can take care of" replied Soundwave.

"Then we taunt them into our battlefield!" said Neil. "And bring them the hurt!" said Sunset.

Knight Optimus looks at Ultra Magnus. "And we were hoping you would join the fight and end his reign of terror, once and for all."

Ultra Magnus smiles. This Optimus has had more experience in combat and judging by his armor, has earned the right to be a true knight of Iacon. "Then let battle be joined!"

Knight Prime smiles and looks at everyone. "You're call Prime" said Lincoln.

"Autobots, Decepticons, Heroes! Prepare for Battle!"

To be continued …..

**It was not easy for me to add the Blitzwing parts, that guy has too much personality. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	125. Ch125 Another Allspark part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 125: Another Allspark part 4**

(The moon)

The Decepticons are in their newly built moonbase waiting for Shockwave to arrive. But instead Megatron gets ill news form Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"So, you didn't get the metallic alloy and got defeated by a human who could transform?" asked Megatron.

"Forgive us my lord. He was escorted by a new technological machine" replied Lugnut.

Starscream's head just smirks. "Looks like some bots are too cowardly to express their defeat."

"Shut it! We were outgunned by a tank morphing human and a giant horse bot!" yelled Blitzwing (Angry).

Megatron then swats Starscream's head away. "This is not a failure, I can assure you."

"What?! Really?" asked Lugnut.

"Of course it was! But you managed to bring back information about what is happening on that wretched planet. It appears we may be facing far more than we bargained for" replied Megatron.

Blitzwing switches to calm. "So, what should we do Lord Megatron?"

Megatron looks out the window and onto the planet they are orbiting. "We wait for the arrival of Shockwave, only with him we can assume our operations and begin our mass invasion and put this ship to good use."

"Yes my lord Megatron! We will await our fellow comrade's arrival!" said Lugnut. "But what about the Decepticons from across the galaxy?"

"Our signals aren't long ranged enough, and many of our armies are being reduced because of Autobot elite guard outposts. Once Shockwave arrives he will improve out long range scanners and we can contact our fellow Decepticons, they're presence will be necessary to the invasion of Earth and then Cybertron" said Megatron.

"Oh Glorious Megatron, you truly are wiser than us" said Ramjet.

"I do not respect those words! I do not believe in such response! He is not superior" said Sunstorm. But we all know he's just the lying Starscream, so he's actually agreeing.

"You think the Autobots will know we're here?" asked Skywarp nervously.

"Ha! With all of these defenses and my superiority! They will never find this base!" said Thundercracker.

Okay, let's do a rain check on the Starscream seekers first.

Thundercracker, boastful, arrogant and thinks only of himself.

Skywarp, Coward.

Ramjet, Suck up and always looking to the greatest, not himself.

Sunstorm, Liar. Yeah, that's just it. He lies, you just need to know what he's really saying,

Slipstream, mean, spiteful and hates the original Starscream.

Starscream, he's just a head, with the shard of the Allspark attached to his forehead.

"Tell me again why they are here my lord" said Blitzwing (Calm).

"Yeah! They are crazier than me with my head screwed shut!" said Blitzwing (Crazy).

Megatron sighs. "They are the only Decepticons closest to our sector, and the only ones compared to the rest of us with advanced flight speed capabilities."

"Lord Megatron, incoming transmission! It's Shockwave!" said Slipstream.

"At last" said Megatron. The screen turns on and they see Shockwaves head looking at them, but they don't see everything else. In fact he sounds weird.

"Umm, Lord Megatron it is I Shockwave! I am here on earth" said Shockwave.

"Earth? Why have you made contact there?" asked Megatron.

"Is something wrong with his voice?" asked Starscream's head.

"We came here with Ultra Magnus, but our ship was shot down by human defenses. I managed to survive and kill him" said Shockwave.

"Then our plan is advancing even further! Hail the Decepticons!" said Lugnut.

"Yes! I win!" said Thundercracker.

"I don't think we won!" said Sunstorm.

"Would you two shut it!" yelled Slipstream.

Then Shockwave's head falls and his someone. "Ow! What the fuck dude!" yelled Leon.

"Sorry! This thing isn't easy to balance" said Sergei.

Then the camera pans down and they see two humans and Shockwave's head. Sergei and Leon look at the screen. "Hello Cons."

They all gasp at what happened to Shockwave. Skywarp screams and runs to another room.

"What have you done?!" said Megatron in anger.

"Hmm, let's see. Shockwave is dead, so that's about it" replied Leon.

"Honestly I've seen better Shockwaves" said Sergei.

Then Skywarp comes back. "Umm, our prisoner is escaping."

They all turn to him. "What?!"

"The plan is working! It's working!" said Leon.

Megatron and the decepticons head to the prison deck and spot their prisoner Arcee being rescued by Ratchet (animated), Soundwave, Hound and Starscream (film).

Blitzwing looks to Skywarp and switches to anger. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

Skywarp cowers behind Thundercracker. "W-Was I supposed to?"

Megatron notices the Decepticon insignia's on the two bots. "What are you two doing? Who are you?"

Starscream pulls out dual missile launchers and Soundwave brings up his dual photon blasters.

"The leader of the Decepticons alliance!" said Starscream. They then fire they're missiles and blasters all while backing up to the Chrono portal.

Megatron and his soldiers take cover and also return fire, but their blasts do nothing to them.

Hound then tosses a flash bang grenade to the outside of the ship. "Later bitches!"

They all head into the portal, but not without a prize, Stascream manages to fly forward and grab Starscream's head with the Allspark shard.

Megatron and his forces see that they have fled. "Without that bot we cannot access the codes of this ship and its Omega form."

"But with Shockwave gone it won't be possible. None of us can hack" replied Blitzwing (Calm).

"And Starscream is with them!" said Lugnut.

All of a sudden they see a bright light coming from outside, it was from Hounds flash bang.

"What was that?" asked Ramjet.

All of a sudden the entire ship shakes as if they are being attacked and they are.

That flash bang was a signal for the Aegis BattleCruiser to bombard them.

"We must launch out of here my lord!" said Blitzwing (Angry).

"Otherwise we'll all be in the scrapheap! Hahahaha!" said Blitzwing (Crazy).

"We may not be able to morph this ship, but we can fly off" said Slipstream.

Megatron growls in anger. "Then get to the bridge and set a course for earth!"

They all head for the bridge and get to the controls. They immediately take off and set a course for earth towards Detroit, again.

The Aegis Battlecruiser follows them, along with multiple imperial Star destroyers.

They make it into the earth's atmosphere, but then something is headed towards them.

"Lord Megatron, unknown objects inbound to our location and their flying fast!" said Ramjet.

"We are not doomed!" said Sunstorm.

Above the Omega Supreme is Starscream. He flies near them and activates his buzz saw. "Locusts!" he then slams his saws to the ships exhaust and fuel ports.

Then Knight Optimus flies in and fires multiple rounds onto the ship with his ion shield cannon.

Dragonstorm flies in and slams his claws onto the bridge of the ship.

Some of the seekers scream at the large Dragon bot. Megatron shoots at it but it does nothing, Dragonstorm then grabs Lugnut with its jaws and flies off.

"Well, there he goes" said Blitzwing (Calm).

"See you when we're all scrap!" said Blitzwing (crazy).

"I don't wanna die!" yelled Skywarp.

The ship is about to crash into the lake, but it gets levitated and lands onto solid ground.

All of the Decepticons come out and see the earth Autobots, Ultra Magnus, the Elite Guard, Blackarachnia, multiple soldiers with advanced weapons and a lot of other bots.

"Do you expect me to surrender?" asked Megatron. "Not really" replied a voice from above.

Knight Optimus slams down, knocking all of the other bots away, he then hits Megatron with his shield and shoots him in the right shoulder, then he garbs his head and throws him into a pile of scrap metal.

The other Decepticon also fight back and it turns into a free for all cluster fight!

Dragonstorm comes down and slams Lugnut into the pavement with no left leg. He gets back up and shoots, but he gets grabbed by Grimlock. He tosses the bot into the air and Strafe grabs him, so does Scorn and Slug. It turns to a tug of war in which Lugnut is torn apart. Leaving only his still conscious head.

Blitzing shoots fire and ice rounds everywhere, but he also takes a few hits of fire and ice as well. From Lincoln, Luna, Lori, Dana and Becky.

"Oh! You wanna see some real fire power?!" he transforms into a tank. "Bring it on!" and unleashes a barrage of fire rounds on them.

They all take cover behind some debris. But Dana gets knocked away by a blast and is about to fall into a hole in the ground caused by an explosion, it leads straight into the subway.

Leon sees her, he gets out of his Tiger Tank and lunges forward and grabs her right hand. "I got you Dana!" she was unconscious.

Leon pulls her out and carries her away from the battle and behind the Tiger Tank. Dana opens her eyes and sees Leon's concerned face. "Umm, thanks."

Leon sighs. "Oh thank goodness you're alright. Can you still keep fighting?"

Dana gets up and sees the fight still going on. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not down yet." Leon smiles. "Awesome."

Leon smiles, Dana also smiles. They just look at each other for a brief moment, then Sergei comes out of the tank and throws an empty ammo shell at him. "Ow!"

"Hey! Tank needs captain now!" yelled Sergei.

Leon rolls his eyes and heads to the tank, but he looks to Dana. "Be safe okay?"

Dana chuckles. "Yeah sure." Leon smiles and enters his Tiger Tank.

Becky and Leni noticed this and got a bit suspicious, but they had a battle to win.

Both Bumblebees tag team and blast the Blitzwing tank with everything they've got.

Then they both jump over him and kick the tank into the nearby river.

Blitzwing resurfaces but gets grabbed by Blackarachnia's web. "You traitorous spider! I will squash you like a bug!"

"Shut it you screw loose!" Then she uses her claws to rip his head off.

"Well, this is a problem" said Blitzwing (calm).

He switches to crazy. "Oh look! No hands! Or legs! Or a pelvis! Hahahaha!"

"What is wrong with him?" asked Sideways.

"He sure isn't like the Blitzwing I fought" said Bumblebee (film).

Many of the seekers attack from the air using their blasters, they even evade some of the hero's aircraft.

But then they all get hit by a missile each and crash onto the ground.

"Who did that?!" asked Slipstream. "Definitely me!" said Sunstorm. "Do you ever shut up?!" said Thundercracker. "Yes!" replied Sunstorm.

Then an F-22 jet flies down and transforms into Starscream, he then speaks in old cybertronian and readies his weapons.

"W-Who the heck are y-you?" asked Skywarp in fear.

Starscream smirks. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

Slipstream then realizes. "S-Starscream!"

"Bingo!" he launches all of his missiles to each of them. As the smoke clears they all get hit by his machine guns and get their heads sliced off.

"Why need seekers, when I can take on all of you myself" said Starscream.

"This cannot be! I am supposed to be superior!" said Thundercracker.

"I can't feel my legs! Or anything!" cried Skywarp.

"You truly are the better Starscream, I am honored by your superiority" said Ramjet.

"This is not a problem. We can win this. They will lose!" said Sunstorm.

Slipstream looks up to see the film version Starscream and smiles. "You know, you're far better than the Starscream we came from, I'm actually impressed."

Starscream picks up all of their heads. "You're all pathetic" then he looks at the head of Slipstream. "Well, some of you."

Slipstream smiled. She felt like this Starscream had more balls than the other one, in human terms that is.

"By the way, what happened to the other one? You know the Starscream we know?" said Slipstream.

"Removed the Allspark, his head died and I blew him up" replied Starscream.

"Nice" replied Slipstream. "Whose side are you on?!" yelled Thundercracker. "The losing side!" said Sunstorm. "Can I be on the winning team?" asked Skywarp nervously.

"No" replied Starscream. "Wow these clones are crazy."

Megatron gets up and sees all of his forces have been reduced to decapitated heads. "My lord! Fight on! Escape! Do something!" said Lugnut.

Hound then puts the head in a Durasteel box. "Shut it Luggy!"

"Hey how are these guys alive? We just sliced they're heads off" said Bulkhead.

Martin then comes out of the base. "Guys the Pylon is functioning well, which means any form of tech will work fine."

"Well, that explains your answer" replied Sideswipe.

Megatron then gets pulled by the legs from Optimus (Animated) grappling hook. He falls and trips, he breaks free and gets up but only to be blasted by Hotrod's time warp blaster. "I stop the time!"

Seeing an opportunity. Neil launches a fire breathe, Leon and Sergei fire armor piercing rounds, Gwen fires multiple arrows, Jordan and Timmy send a barrage of bullets, Lincoln shoots explosive fire grenades, Linka throws out shock grenades, Lori, Luna, Dana and Becky send out fire, ice and lava blasts, Leni hurls razor sharp leaf storms, Sam and Victor blast electric shots and pretty much everyone else sends round after round onto the time stopped Megatron and all of the projectiles are frozen in place surrounding the Decepticon overlord.

Megatron's optics go wide from seeing all of the attacks headed towards him in time stop, even from above. In his thoughts 'No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Nooooooooo!'

And then the time bubble expires and a large explosion is created. The dust clears and Megatron gets back up, but he is badly hurt.

"Wow! He survived all of that" said both Animated and film Jazz.

"I-Is ….. T-That …. A-A-All, y-you've …….. G-Got?!" said a damaged Megatron.

Knight Optimus looks at him in anger. "Do you know who I am?"

Megatron is about to shoot him. Knight Optimus surges forward and uses his sword to slice off Megatron's right arm, he grabs Megatron's left arm and rips it off. He then points his cannon to Megatron's face and blasts him, making the big bad bot fall to the ground and looking up at the Knight.

Megatron gets up and looks at him. Knight Optimus approaches him. "I. Am. Optimus. Prime!" He then Spartan kicks him into the river. Because if it still works it still rules!

Soon salvage ships arrive and retrieve Megatron's mangled body from the water and is placed in a stasis pod.

"You all did well Autobots, Decepticons" said Ultra Magnus. "But word of this will be spread to all other Decepticons around the galaxy, they will try to take charge and possibly take revenge for what has happened here."

"Then we'll make sure that doesn't happen" said Optimus. "You all did well today, I am impressed" said Knight Optimus.

Knight Optimus sees Arcee Prime and Blackarachnia talking to each other.

"Keep an eye on your Optimus" said Arcee Prime. Blackarachnia chuckles. "Oh I will."

"So, what will happen to the severed con heads?" asked Victor.

"We will place al of them into stasis, including the Seekers" said Ultra Magnus.

"As long as some of them stay inactive and separated from their bodies then it'll be fine" said Victor.

Starscream then approaches the big leader bot. "With your permission sir, I would like to take Slipstream with me, perhaps she can be given a second chance."

Ultra Magnus has never been asked by a Decepticon, especially one who is Starscream. "Alright then, if Blackarachnia can be given another chance to change, then I'm sure you will give this one the same fate as well."

Jetfire and Jetstorm hand Starscream the head of Slipstream. "Thank you, Lord Starscream" said Slipstream.

"You will make a fine second-in-command for our Decepticons and together we can hunt down Megatron and his Decepticonvicts" replied Starscream.

"We're going to have to make sure her head stays conscious so we may begin fixing her up" said Ratchet. "Bonecrusher bring her body with us."

Bonecrusher nods and helps. Blackout creates a reverse EMP and makes an energy field and walks next to Starscream in order to maintain Slipstreams survival.

It was time for them to take their leave. They established FutureTech and Nod forces on earth including a Great gate.

Imperial forces, Dominion and some Protoss will be outposted in space, on earth's orbit or on Cybertron's orbit.

"Take care Prowl! I know you will make a great sensei one day" said Drift.

"Thank you Drift. I have never met another honorable bot as you" replied Prowl.

"Keep up the good fight big green" said Hound.

"And get some guns on you as well. You can't just keep relying on that wrecking ball of yours" said Ironhide.

"I'll see what I can do. You guys are alright" replied Bulkhead.

"Make sure Arcee is fully repaired, we don't know what Megatron and his forces did to her" said Ratchet (film).

"I promise you. I am not letting her go again, she's been through so much and both of us are just old combat medic of the past" replied Ratchet (animated).

"Keep cool man" said Jazz (film). "You two man" replied Jazz (Animated). The two bots fist bump each other.

"You are very great and wise!" said Jetstorm. "Will I look like you when I become old?" asked Jetfire (animated).

"Probably. I never had a brother before, so you two keep out of trouble now. Otherwise I'll be back to scold both of you younglings!" replied Jetfire (film).

Both Bumblebees fist bump each other. "Take care little bee" said Bumblebee. "You too Big bee" replied Bumblebee (Animated).

"Also, keep an eye on Sari. She might grow up into some bot you could go after" said Bumblebee.

"What?" said Bumblebee (Animated).

They all make their way to the portals. "Well, this is not goodbye. Chances we'll meet again Optimus" said Knight Optimus.

Optimus smiles. "Thank you, for bringing Blackarachnia back to us and to me."

"You two deserve each other. Don't ever let anyone judge her or you for choosing her" replied Knight Optimus.

"I will. Farewell Optimus" said Optimus Prime.

"And to you as well Optimus" replied Knight Optimus Prime.

As the all go through the portal Leon sees he has a response on his phone. "Yes! I got a date!"

"What?!" yelled the others.

Then Leon sees multiple responses. "Whoa! a lot of dates!"

To be continued …..

**Missions accomplished, Transformers world saved and alerted to the existence of other worlds. And it looks like Leon has a date coming soon or should I say dates. It was almost hard to make this chapter, because of Blitzwing and the Seekers. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	126. Ch126 Game Stream 70

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 126: Game stream 7.0**

Screen on.

Sunset: Hey guys, what your all about to see first are some stupid scenes we made form the game Gmod, so enjoy. Hit it Leon!

**"Paramorom Pictures presents!"**

**"A Michael bay Movie!" there is an image of Optimus, Bumblebee and Barricade with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Abrams tanks getting destroyed by an asteroid with a deep voice saying. "MICHAEL BAY!"**

**"In a world, where giant explosions happen, for no other reason."**

**An avatar of Sonic goes to a cake on a table with Lincoln's voice. "Ooh, cake" he eats the cake and it explodes. "MICHAEL BAY!"**

**"Starring: One bus, one ninja turtle, one C4, 6 houses, 587 bombs, 4 idiots (Sonic (Lincoln), Captain Marvel (Sunset), Zoidberg (Victor) and Sam Witwicky (Leon)) …. On a mission. To blow shit up!"**

Victor: Wait what?

**Scene shows multiple explosions in a canyon.**

**Large words appear.**

**COMING SOON**

**AS IN RIGHT NOW**

**Dramatic Horn**

**BWOOONG!**

On to the scene,

Leon: alright, welcome everyone to the new teenage mutant ninja turtle set here on Gmod by Michael bay.

**An image of Optimus, Bumblebee and Barricade with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Abrams tanks getting destroyed by an asteroid with a deep voice saying. "MICHAEL BAY!"**

Leon: In this scene, we actors will be in this bus, rolling down the line of big ass bombs which will make one heck of an explosion. We will survive and be called celebrities in the end.

Lincoln: Is this bus bomb proof?

Victor: This bus looks like a piece of shit.

Leon: Yes it is a piece of shit, but its 100% Bomb proof

Victor: If you don't count the open door on the left side of it.

Sunset: Alright, everyone on the bus, get on the bus.

They're all on the bus and Sunset is still outside with the detonator.

Leon: Alright, light it up Sunset.

Lincoln: Let's do this.

Sunset: Okay, okay. Scene 2, take 1. Light, camera, action! In three – wait a minute what?

They all laugh.

Lincoln: You already counted down.

Victor: you needed a countdown, for the Countdown!

Sunset: Okay, okay. That's enough guys. Scene 2, take 2. 3, 2, 1! And now!

She hits the button and the C4 explodes, but it doesn't fully blow up the chain of bombs.

Leon: Let's go! Let's go! Let's – oh it didn't work.

Victor: Well, that failed miserably.

Lincoln: that didn't do anything!

Sunset: I'll add some more explosives.

(Minutes later)

Sunset is in front of the Ninja turtle placing more C4 explosives.

Leon: Should we add more bombs?

Sunset: no I think that's good.

Lincoln: Maybe we should add another house.

Sunset: We worked hard on this lets not- (Accidently throws a C4 onto one of the bombs which causes it to explode and chain the blast) Oh no! Oh no!

Leon: Wait what?! Wait what?! No! No! Dang it!

Lincoln: Oh no! Get to the bus!

Victor: We're not in the bus! Run!

They all get caught in the blast and all die.

Lincoln: Are you kidding me?

Leon: I knew the first scene was gonna screw up!

Victor: Oh my god! Fucking Damn it!

Sunset: I am so sorry guys! So sorry!

(Thirty minutes later)

They place the bombs again, rebuild the houses and Sunset is attaching C4's back to the Ninja turtle.

Leon: See, I told you what was going to happen when we try the first time.

Victor: Yeah, it was pretty messed up.

Sunset: Hey man. Rome wasn't built in a day.

Lincoln and Victor chuckle.

Leon: This isn't fucking Rome! This is a stupid film set with bombs that we butchered!

Sunset: Michael bay would be proud of us.

Lincoln and Victor laugh.

Leon: He would not, we took like a lot of explosives and wasted the first time. We fucking butchered it!

Victor: Not to mention all of the money used for this shit.

Minutes later they're all near the bus and ready to try again

Sunset: Alright, I put a couple C4's this time.

Screen shows the Ninja turtle with more than 10 C4's on it.

Lincoln: (laughs) Yeah, a couple.

Victor: (laughs) more like eighteen.

Leon: Alright, check this out.

They all see the bus bouncing up and down.

Sunset: Dude how are you doing that?

Lincoln: This bus has hydraulics! (Laughs)

Leon: Yeah! I put airbags in this bitch! (Laughs) We're gonna have a pretty smooth ride!

Sunset: Alright, everyone in the bus and get ready.

Lincoln: We are all here sis, hit it!

Sunset: Okay! Scene 2! Take 10! 3, 2, 1 Action!

All the C4's explode and a large blast is made. Sunset gets onboard the bus and Leon drives it forward.

Leon: Come on! Come on! Come on!

Lincoln" Go! Go! Go!

Victor: Yeah! Let's do it!

Sunset: Faster dude!

Leon: This is as fast as this piece of bomb proof shit can go! No back seat driving over there!

Explosions are seen from the distance as they drive towards it.

Sunset: Oh my god! That is scary!

Leon: This is it people! Hold on!

Lincoln: Yes! Michael Bay! Are you seeing this right now?!

Victor: It's so beautiful!

The bus gets caught in the line of explosions and it loses its wheels.

Lincoln: Now we can't move!

Victor: are we dead?!

Leon: This is gonna end badly.

Sunset: Oh no!

Then the bus gets launched into the air.

Lincoln: Oh my god!

Leon: holy Shit!

Victor: Fucking to hell! This is awesome!

Sunset: What is happening?!

The bus then lands back to where the bus first started. They're avatars are killed but the instantly revive just as the explosions are done.

Sunset: well, we didn't go too far.

Victor: (Laughs) we went farther away than we were supposed to.

Lincoln: We went zero miles through all of that.

Leon: And we survive.

They all laugh.

They then look at Victor who is carrying an Emmy award.

Victor: I'm the best actor in a Michael Bay movie! (His character moves around as if he was happy with the award) I'm the best! I'm the best!

Lincoln: (Blasts him with a shotgun) I don't think so!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: You got the worst award ever.

Leon: From shit to okay.

Sunset: From the worst to the dumbest.

She then tosses a grenade to the others and they get killed from the blast, then they revive again.

Lincoln: Whoa! Did not see that one coming.

They are now looking at Victor again.

Victor: Yeah, I'm a Hollywood star now. I'm with Angelina Jolie and Brad Pit adopting kids.

They all laugh. And Victor's character does some weird dance.

Victor: Yeah! Ants to make them dance. Ants to make them dance.

Sunset: (Blasts him away with a bazooka) shut up dude.

Lincoln: Look at how far he's going from that hit.

Leon: Holy shit!

Lincoln: Oh man! This was fun!

Victor: We can do whatever we want in this world guys!

Leon: This was awesome!

Sunset: We should invite the other to join in.

Lincoln: Sure that Dad and Sergei will join.

Victor: We can get Gyro to join as well.

Leon: Well, as much fun as we had. I gotta get going guys.

Lincoln: Yeah, you got a date later on.

Victor: Go and get ready man.

Sunset: Well, this has been surprising, hope you all enjoyed this stream and I'll be seeing you all in the next video. This is Shimmer Cove, peace!

To be continued …..

**Got this idea from Vanoss and his friends playing Gmod "A Michael Bay" very, very funny! Leave a review.**


	127. Ch127 Dana Crowley

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 127: Dana Crowley**

(Planet Haven, Koprulu sector)

All of the heroes along with some soldiers have just finished annihilating the Hybrid that were trying to invade.

Peter, Sam and Luna are sitting on a pile of dead Hybrid.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are checking on any injured troops, luckily no one was hurt.

Neil is going through a lot of scrapped up weapons that the Hybrid used.

Lori, Leni, Dana and Becky are just chatting among themselves.

Then Dana notices the Tiger Tank driving over Hybrid bodies for fun. Leon comes out of the tank and throws a grenade at the bodies. He smiles when it blows up.

Dana chuckles at Leon's enthusiasm and sense of laughter.

Leon notices her and smiles. He waves at her but doesn't see the metal poles from a leaning building, he gets hit and falls back into the tank cursing. "Dude! What the hell are you swearing about?" yelled Sergei inside.

Dana covers her mouth from her laughter. Lori, Leni and Becky notice this, they then look towards the Tiger tank and Leon coming out of it.

The three girls realize what was going on and look to Dana with smirks. Dana notices this. "What?"

"Come on Dana, you have the hots for Spellman Leon over there" said Becky.

Dana blushes. "What? No I don't!"

Leni giggles. "Dana! Your birthday is already on now."

"That literally means your 18 and an adult" said Lori.

"But, Leon is 22 and I'm not so sure about …. If we are going to be a thing" replied Dana.

"Well, he is 22 and you are 18 now, so that's pretty much the legal age for you to date him. Even with the age gap" replied Becky.

Dana sighs. "Sorry guys, I don't think I'm ready to ask a guy like him. Plus he's already checking on some women who answered his dating account"

Lori, Leni and Becky still think she should at least ask him.

Then they hear a signal to fall back to the Aegis BattleCruiser from Lincoln and it seemed urgent.

They all get warpped into the hangar, where many people yell. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Dana!"

Dana gasps in shock and some of the teammates with her smile and clap and also cheer Happy birthday.

She then gest grouped hugged by all of her teen friends. "OMG! You guys!" said Dana with a smile.

"Looks like it worked!" said Whitney.

"You totally fell for it!" said Carol.

"We literally had the whole thing planned the whole time!" said Lori.

"The fight with the Hybrid was unexpected though" said Leni.

"Surprised Dana?" asked Becky.

Dana wipes a tear. "Yes! Definitely! This is awesome!"

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan approach her. "Happy birthday Dana."

Dana hugs all three of them. "Thank you so much for having the party here! Honestly I thought I was having the party back home!"

"Dana, you're a Royal Defender and this is our HQ, so it was only settled we have it here, with the troops who are also family" replied Linka.

Dana even saw her parents were there.

Dominic Crowley: Has the same build as Lynn Sr as well as the nose. Only he has black hair and a mustache, purple buttoned shirt with a white polo inside and brown pant with black shoes.

Elena Crowley: Almost has the same hair style as her daughter but she has shorter hair and no ponytail. Like Rita in her build, Magenta blouse and grey slacks with black open toed shoes,

And then there's her brother Chaz, that's just about it. Also there is here old co-worker Bobby Santiago.

Two Protoss Zealots haul in a large Chocolate Cake with light blue and Violet icing. It says welcome to adult age Dana "Ice" Crowley.

Dana smiles and thanks all of them, her Eevee Ellie jumps onto her and Dana hugs her, now not all of them came with gifts, but Dana was okay with it.

Her mom gave her two passes to the Royal Woods Spa and her dad showed her, her new car. Which is a Violet Honda Civic.

They all enjoy the party in the hangar, the Heroes, their friends, Terrans, Protoss and some of the Zerg.

Leon looks at Dana and smiles, he has a gift for her. Sergei notices this. "Dude, give it to her now."

"I don't know man. This could be a bad time" said Leon with concern.

"Dude, you are not going to know how it goes unless you walk up to the girl now!" said Sergei. He gives his brother a shove and he stands right in front of Dana.

Dana seemed surprised by his sudden appearance. "Oh, Hi Leon. You enjoying the party?"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah! Umm, I have a gift for you … well it's actually for you and Ellie" replied Leon, he then hands her the small light blue box with a bow.

Neil and some of the heroes as well as Dana's family notices this.

"Wow, so what is it?" asked Dana as she takes the box.

"Open it and find out" replied Leon with a smile.

Dana slowly opens the box and is shocked. "I-Is this an Evolution stone?!"

Neil and the others are shocked at this.

"How did he get his hands on that Ice Evolution stone?" Neil asks Gyro.

"No clue man and I don't think that's an evolution stone!" replied Gyro.

"Actually Dana, that is a piece of an Ice rock, the type of stone used for Eevee to evolve into Glaceon" replied Leon.

"But, How did you get this?" asked Dana.

"Oh, well I have my ways" replied Leon with a smile. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it."

Dana looks at her Eevee Ellie and sees how excited she was. "Ellie, are you sure about this? You're about to evolve into Glaceon."

Eevee barks in happiness and jumps around. Dana and Leon chuckle at her cute ways.

"Okay then" Dana lowers down the rock and Ellie touches it. all of a sudden she glows and then changes her form.

Lisa pulls out her camera and starts recording. "Fascinating!"

The glowing stops and Glaceon appears. "Oh my goodness! It worked!" cheered Dana.

She then hugs Glaceon who happily nuzzles onto Dana's face. "Oh my you're Glaceon now!"

Glaceon barks in response. "But, you will always be my Ellie" said Dana.

Everyone claps at the remarkable event. Dana then stands up and approaches Leon.

"Thank you Leon! This is an amazing gift! For me and Ellie!" said Dana with a smile.

Leon scratches the back of his head nervously. "Well, it was just a little something for you and you're Pokemon, you two deserve this."

Then Dana kisses his cheek, making Leon blush. He looks to Dana who is also blushing. They both smile at each other.

Sergei smiles and nods his head. Lori, Leni, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Teri, Jackie, Mandee and Fiona just squeal and giggle.

Then the microphone turns on. They all look to the stage and the turn tables.

"Alight party people!" yelled Sam. "Let's see what moves you guys can do!" yelled Luna.

"Because we're gonna rock it like it's groovy!" yelled Peter with his guitar.

The song plays "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire. But it was Peter, Sam and Luna singing.

Everyone starts to groove on the hangar/dance floor.

"Oh man! I love this song!" said Dana. She then pulls Leon's arms. "Come on! Let's groove dude!"

Leon smiles and joins her.

Dana's parents just watch with joy and a little awkwardness as their daughter is dancing with a boy, who is older than her and is a Spellman. A monster powered Spellman.

Neil, Sergei, Gyro, Victor and Martin just watch at the whole dance thing.

"Looks like Leon might have found his special someone" said Neil.

Gyro then sees Leon's phone on the table and it was pinging with another message from the dating website.

"Not quite, if you can recall he has to check on the women who responded to his dating profile and meet up with them" replied Gyro.

"Well, that is true. Still Dana is still here for him, in case it all doesn't work out" replied victor.

"Like a last resort plan" replied Neil. They all nodded in agreement.

Sergei then looks to Martin. "Hey, do you want to take online dating?"

Martin spits out his soda. "What?! No! Why?!"

"Well, you're a guy who needs someone special in his life. Maybe someone who could love you and make you feel happy" replied Sergei. "How old are you again?"

"Dude! I'm 22 years old! Exact to Leon! What the hell man?! I'm not looking for anyone special! I'm the head of FutureTech, I have a job to do! I don't have time for this dating bullshit!" said Martin. He then walks away to get another soda.

Jack Cyber arrives while eating a burger. "It's true. He's way too occupied in his work, especially classified ones. So for Martin McKenzie, there is no time for love"

"Never say never my friend. Martin will find love, someday, maybe." Replied Gyro.

They all have a lot of fun enjoying the amazing party for the Ice powered teen, Dana Crowley!

(FutureTech HQ)

An incoming message has arrived on Martin's computer, though it looked like it was getting hacked and it has this Mexican like skull symbol and it says:

_I know what you guys can do and what you said to that cowboy, Jesse McCree. Whatever it is you are all planning for our world, I want in! Contact me when you get this: Sombra._

To be continued …..

**A birthday for Dana, Possible romance for Leon? And a message from another dimension. Leave a review.**

**Sorry if this was short, but this was all I could do in my free time.**


	128. Ch128 Trouble in Gender Bent

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 128: Trouble in Gender bent**

(Alternate Royal Woods)

Linka and Martin come out of the great gate and are now in the FutureTech outpost in her dimension.

"So, you ready to see if Loni is doing well today?" asked Martin.

"That and I want him to be part of our Thanksgiving, he is family after all, sort of" replied Linka.

They board the black Chevy suburban, Martin looks to the rear view mirror and sees Linka checking her sniper rifle.

"Being cautious I see" said Martin.

"After what happened the last time I visited, yeah I am" replied Linka. She then arms her rifle with sleeping darts and net healing darts.

Martin starts the engine and they're off.

(Royal Woods)

They drive around the small neighborhood and look for the house Loni is staying in. Carmichael residence of course.

But then they are shocked at seeing some police cars in front of the house.

Martin stops the car and Linka gets out. She spots Mr. Carmichael tending to his daughter who has a bruise on her forehead.

"Mr. Carmichael!" yelled Linka.

"Linka Lo- I mean Spellman?!" said Mr. Carmichael.

Linka stops in front of him and sees the police going into the house and looking for evidence.

"W-What happened?" asked Linka.

He looks to his daughter. Linka approaches her. "Kid, what happened here?"

The little red haired girl wipes away her tears and tries her best to answer. "W-We were just p-playing dress up as usual. W-We do it w-when we had some free time. Then Loni heard someone at the d-door and answered, then I heard screaming a-and went down stairs. I saw L-Loni being p-put to sleep by t-three people, they l-looked like teenagers or something and then they saw me and one of them started chasing m-me, I hit my head when I was r-running and I h-hid in the v-vents! The person didn't see m-me and left."

Linka couldn't believe it, Loni was kidnapped. But she said three teenagers, it then hit her. "Loki, Luke and Lynn Jr."

Martin is shocked and makes a call to all available FutureTech scouts to starts searching.

Mr. Carmichael tends to his crying daughter who feels guilty for not doing anything.

"I-I'm sorry for not d-doing anything!" cried the little girl.

Linka wipes away her tears. "Hey now, it's okay. You did the right thing to hide, Loni wouldn't want you to get hurt and I promise you that I will find him. You can count on it!"

The little girl smiles and hugs Linka, she also returns the embrace.

"Linka" she turns to see Mr. Carmichael. "Please find him, he's like the big brother my little girl wanted, I don't know what I'm going to do if he gets hurt or worse."

Linka activates her shrike helmet and turns on her rifles safety shot. "Don't worry, I'll find Loni and bring those crooks down!"

Linka then looks around the house and sees nothing in particular that could help her in the search.

But then her shrike helmet pinpoints her vision towards a small receipt to Great Lake City. Linka picks it up and sees it was for the purchase of three ski masks.

"Got you demons" said Linka. She then heads back to Martin. "Martin! I know where they are!"

Martin put his call on hold. "Really? Where?!"

"Great Lake City, they purchased three ski masks and I think they might have taken Loni there as well" said Linka.

"Alright, let's lock and load then. Should I call your family?" asked Martin. Linka nods.

(An hour later)

Multiple Medivac Dropships fly over the city and start searching. Martin makes it to the store where the receipt came from.

Linka is waiting outside, then martin comes out. "The man said that the one who bought the ski masks was a blonde seventeen year old with a small blonde beard. It's definitely Loki."

"Good, but where would they be hiding?" asked Linka.

"Who knows, this city is big and they could be anywhere" replied Martin. "Your family are headed here, it's gonna be a while."

Linka then gets an idea. "There's no time to wait for them, we'll have to split up our search."

"Are you sure?" asked Martin. "We don't know what they could be up to."

Linka arms her grappling hook and shoots it towards a water tower. "Search near any amusement parks and I'll take downtown!" she then zips off.

"I swear she gets the improvising stuff from Neil" complained Martin as he enters his car and drives off.

Linka uses her grappling hook to zip through the city above the buildings.

As Linka searches across the buildings she then hears a girl screaming. "Looks like trouble" she then grappling hooks towards the conflict.

A young girl is being cornered by a teenage boy. Linka lands on top of him and looks at the kid. "Are you alright?"

When the girl steps out of the shadows and into the light. "Claire?"

"This is for your own good Linka" replied Claire. Then from behind Linka is hit and is now unconscious.

(Later)

Linka opens her eyes and looks around, everything seems a bit blurry. She then realizes she was on a chair with her arms and legs tied up.

To her right she sees Loni unconscious also on a chair and tied up.

She spots her Growlithe also unconscious, caged and with a muzzle.

But what shocked her the most is that, they're in a basement. The basement seemed all too familiar though.

When she look around again, she's shocked to see all of her former siblings.

Loki is on his phone crying at all of the friends who blocked him.

Luke is drinking a can of beer just for the heck with it.

Lane is sitting in the corner looking a bit scared.

Lynn Jr is cleaning his baseball bat.

Lars is hiding in the darkness writing a poem.

Leif comes down with a box of some metal parts.

Lexx is walking back and forth on the stairs with a golf club.

Leon is in a small crib sleeping.

Then there was Levi who was building some sort of machine.

"Your awake" she turns to see Claire. Linka gets angry and struggles to break free.

"You no good backstabbing traitorous idiot!" yelled Linka.

But the chair is held down by Luke. "Wow! Chill sis, we're not here to hurt you."

"Well, except for what Lynn had to do" replied Loki.

Lynn Jr looks away embarrassed. "Sorry about that sis, it was the only way."

Linka looks at all of them in anger. "I am not your sister anymore! And neither is Loni!"

"But you will be soon sis" said Leif.

"What?!" said Linka.

Levi then steps off the stool and grabs some wires. "Once my machine is complete, everything will be back to the way it was."

"What?!" said Linka.

(Great Lake City)

"What?!" yelled Lincoln, Luna and Leni.

Neil grabs Martin and pins him to the wall, all the FutureTech troops don't know how to respond to this.

"Where is my daughter McKenzie?!" yelled Neil.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" said Martin as he struggles.

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?!" yelled Gwen.

"You were the one who escorted her! You were supposed to keep an eye out for her!" yelled Sunset."How could you let this happen?!" yelled Timmy.

"If you just let me go, I'll explain everything" replied Martin.

Neil drops him. "Talk!"

Martin gets up. "Okay, first off Linka wanted to search immediately. She gave me orders to search elsewhere while I search the nearest fair grounds, she thought that maybe they would be there."

"And she never came back dude!" said Luna in anger. "Those Gender bent Louds probably have her already!" said Leni worriedly.

"Loni is probably there as well" replied Victor.

"The Raven's scouted the city, her last known location was at an alley, but they found no evidence" said Penny.

"Her tracker is also offline, so we can't track her" replied Jack Cyber.

"This is literally a big problem. Where could she even be?!" said Lori.

Neil summons his fiery mace and looks at Martin. "Okay, let's just calm down Spellman, there's no need for things to get out of hand!"

"Oh I'll calm down, once you're put down!" yelled Neil.

"STOP!" yelled Lincoln. They all turn to him. "Let me think."

They were shocked that Lincoln was barely fazed by all of this. Then Lincoln realizes something.

"You know where she is don't you little brother?" asked Luna.

Lincoln turns around and looks towards Lori, Luna and Leni with a scared look. All three of them understand what he knows.

"The Loud House" they all said.

(The Loud House, Basement)

"What are you idiots doing anyway?!" yelled Linka.

Levi straightened his glasses. "Simple dear sister. This machine, once completed, will send out a massive energy shockwave that will erase the memory of what has truly transpired before the whole "Bad Luck Fiasco", but the ones who aren't affected will be us brothers and Claire of course, soon all will be confirmed and we'll be one happy family again."

"But what will happen if it hits the Great Gate?!" yelled Linka. "It could affect everyone else in the Multiverse!"

"That part is not our problem" replied Lars.

"Hmm, perhaps with this we can take the opportunity. I never have encountered intergalactic aliens before" said Levi.

"Maybe that Lori chick will go out with me and even Bebe! Two ladies!" said Loki.

"That Luna does seem hot and she might have her own Sam" said Luke.

"How nice do you think my version is? Never mind, she's probably as awesome as I am. A sparring partner who can keep up with me" said Lynn Jr.

"I wanna see any undead stuff" said Lars.

"All the animals I can meet and make friends with including those Pokemon things" said Leif.

"All of the people out there will know how talented I am!" said Lexx.

"I-I guess having another comedian could be nice, Luan does seem cute" said Lane.

Linka couldn't believe this.

"How could you?!" they all turn to see Loni awake. "T-This is madness! This is evil! Pure Evil! You guys are monsters!"

The brothers just looked at Loni with confusion. "Honestly, I liked you better with less of a brain" said Lynn Jr.

Loni looks to Claire. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want my bestie back! I don't like this new Linka! She's too dangerous and doesn't know how she could get hurt!" replied Claire.

Linka's right eye twitches hearing that. "You already hurt me! What the hell Claire?!"

"See she's already changed into something she's not!" replied Claire. "I want things to be the way they used to be! You and me girl!"

Linka was able to get close enough, to head butt Claire and give her a nosebleed. Claire gets angry and punches Linka making her chair and herself fall to the ground.

"Linka!" yelled Loni.

"This is for your own good Linka!" said Claire.

Linka looks up to her and spits out a bloody tooth.

Lynn Jr whistles. "Nice punch McBride."

"You're never gonna get away with this!" said Linka.

Then the machine starts to turn on. "Oh I believe we are sis" said Luke.

"Now Levi!" said Loki. Levi starts typing on the machine's keyboard.

Loni looks at Linka with tears. Linka also looks at him with worry. "I-I'm sorry Linka."

Linka smiles. "It's okay Loni. It's gonna be okay."

"And now to flip the switch!" said Levi.

Linka and Loni close their eyes ready for their minds to be erased. But then the machine shuts down.

Levi flips the switch several times. "What in Einstein's name?!"

"Levi! What's happening?!" said Loki.

"What did you do dude?!" said Luke.

"Maybe it needs a jumpstart" said Lynn with his baseball bat. But Lane stops him. "I don't think that's gonna work bro."

"I'll go and check upstairs" said Levi. "I'll join you. You're gonna need someone who knows the electrical system of the house" said Leif.

"Heh, I'll come to. I need something to drink" said Lexx.

The three kids head upstairs. But then they all hear some screaming.

"Levi? Leif? Lexx?" Luke called out. "What's going on up there?"

All of a sudden he gets punched in the face by a fist through the wall. Luke then sees Luna coming out of the wall in demon form.

"Wow! And you just got hotter!" said Luke.

"Give me back my sister!" said Luna.

"Oh, I don't think so" said Lane as he pushes a button. Luna is then pinned to the wall by chains made of rubber chickens and colorful handkerchiefs?

"Seriously dude?" said Luna. Luke approaches her. "You know, I'd like to get to know you now. You seem like the frisky type."

Luna smiles. "Big mistake dude."

All of a sudden Luke gets electrified and falls to the ground. Coming out of the ground was Sam.

Luna easily gets off the weird ensnare.

The top of the ceiling melts and Lori comes down with Lincoln, Jordan and Timmy.

The ground shakes and coming out was Leni with some plant monsters and Sunset and Gwen.

Neil breaks the nearby wall and has Levi, Leif and Lexx knocked out in his arms.

"We're saved!" said Loni.

"Guys! You came!" said Linka.

"This was the one place these idiots would go back to. Home!" said Lincoln.

Just then Claire picks up the sniper rifle of Linka and grabs Loni and points it to his head.

"Stop! Or dummy here gets it!" yelled Linka.

"Wow! That's one thing Clyde can't do" said Lincoln.

"I am not letting this all go down to fail! I want my friend back! I want our lives back! I want everything ti be the same as it was before!" said Claire.

Linka then smirks. "I have one thing to say."

Claire looks to Linka, but doesn't notice the cage behind her and the animal waking up.

"Ember!" yelled Linka.

Then fire comes out of the cage. Claire freaks out and drops the sniper rifle and Loni.

Claire picks it up again, Linka pushes a button on her sleeve and the sniper rifle reverts into a crossbow and ricochets itself onto Claire's face rendering her unconscious.

Lincoln unties Linka and helps her up, Leni does the same for Loni.

But before they all have a group hug. "Where are the other louds?" asked Linka.

They all went upstairs and saw them trying to open the heavily locked front door.

They all stand behind them. "Where do you think you're all going?" asked Lori.

Then Lynn Jr was able to unlock the door with a kick, but when he escapes he's met with a baseball bat to the face.

"That was for hitting Linka!" said Girl Lynn Jr.

Then Lars is hit in the back of the head with a shovel. "That was for being less caring" said Lucy. Her scarab Shard hisses.

Lane is catapulted in the air by a stone tile and lands into a tank of angry raccoons. "And that's for being insane" said Luan.

Lori then kicks Loki in his privates and punches his face followed by a kick to the face. "I am not some girl you can go for punk!"

Luke gets up and gets punched in the face by Luna and Sam.

"Stay away from my babe!" said Sam.

Then they all hear screaming, coming out from the basement was Victor and baby Leon was latched to his face and clawing him.

"Someone get this thing off of me!" yelled Victor.

Lincoln uses his blaster and freezes Leon's lower body. He drops to the ground and tries to escape, so he just cries.

Victor falls to the ground and leans on the tree. "Thanks!"

Linka is then hugged by her family, the loud sisters and Loni.

"You knew that this is where they took me huh?" said Linka.

"Cal it a hunch. This was where it all started" said Lincoln.

"Their mistakes" said Lori.

"Their memories" said Leni.

"Their good times" said Luna.

"Their bad times" said Luan.

"Their birth home" said Lucy.

"And the whole Bad luck thing" said Lynn Jr.

Linka hugs Lincoln and the other again. She then looks to Loni.

"Bro, I'm sorry this happened to you" said Linka.

"It's okay, at least no one got seriously hurt" said Loni. They then spotted all of the loud kids getting put into armored trucks.

"But how they escaped is something I don't even know" said Loni.

"Actually I found something" said Martin. "Levi escaped the orphanage and managed to come up with a plan for all of this. He went across America collecting all of the things he needed to break out the other brothers. So he was technical the master mind in this."

"So, whats going to happen to all of them?" asked Leni.

Martin looked at Victor and Neil. They knew this day would come. "I'm going to have to mind wipe them."

They all gasp and look at Neil. "It's something we do when we're facing a dangerous category of evil, mostly to terrorists."

"They won't remember a thing, or even their own brothers" said Victor.

"So, their just gonna be given new memories?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. We'll try and come up with something" said Martin.

Linka then sees Claire being cuffed and escorted out, then her mom's arrive and scold her for what she did.

"What about Claire?" asked Linka.

Niel sighs. "The same as well, she was part of this. So it's best to neutralize her memories."

"And we have to send the McBride's to a new home, away from Royal Woods" replied Victor.

"Whatever it takes guys, just as long as they stay away from me and Loni!" said Linka.

They all make their leave back home, but first Linka needed to ask Loni something. "Do you wanna be part of our Thanksgiving Loni?"

Loni smiles. "I'm going to have to ask Mr. C and his daughter first, but I'm sure they'll say yes. They are planning to go to their grandparents for their own thanksgiving."

Linka hugs Loni and he hugs her back.

(Royal Woods, Spellman Estate)

They all come out of the Great gate feeling like a family again. "Thanks for saving me and Loni guys and I'm sorry for rushing into the fight without any back up" said Linka.

"We all have that moment to sweetie" said Gwen.

"Also you're grounded for three days because of that" said Neil.

Linka sighs. "Yeah, I deserve that."

All of a sudden they hear a tank coming. It was Leon's tiger tank. It stops in front of the gate and coming out was Sergei, Leon and Peter wearing hunting and camouflage stuff.

"What did we miss?" asked Sergei.

"Where were you idiots?!" yelled Neil.

"Hunting for wild turkeys and we got some" replied Peter.

"What happened here?" asked Leon.

They all look at them with disbelief. "Dudes! Didn't you get our messages?!" asked Luna.

"Umm, our communicators were destroyed when we all got chased by a bear" replied Peter.

Linka then shot all three of them with sleeping darts. "What this fo-" Peter is then knocked out.

They all head back inside the house. "They'll wake up after two hours" said Linka.

To be continued …..

**Been a while since I made a Gender Bent chapter. Now the evil plans of the male Louds is done! Leave a review.**


	129. Ch129 Leon's Dates

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 129: Leon's dates**

(Three days later)

A Tiger tank drives towards the Spellman house, coming out is ….. Just Leon?

"Where the heck was Sergei this morning?" Leon says to himself.

When Leon opens the door to the house, he gets grabbed by Neil and Gwen and they put him onto the couch, where he is surrounded by Neil, Gwen, Sergei, Sunset, Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Lori.

"Alright, tell us man" said Luna.

Leon was confused. "Tell you guys what?"

"Don't play dumb dude. It's already been three days and you haven't told us anything" said Neil.

Leon then realizes what he meant. "Oh you guys are talking about how all my dates went."

"Well duh" said Leni.

"But first, where the heck is your other son?" asked Leon.

"Well, he went off to hang out with his friends at the arcade also Lily is asleep, so spill it Leon" said Linka.

"Alright. Where do I begin? Ah! Three days ago, I went to Jean-Juan's French Mex restaurant and was told to look for my date who was wearing a yellow jacket and white shirt and I saw her" said Leon.

"So, who was it?" asked Luna.

"Bobbie Fletcher" replied Leon.

"The racecar driver?" said Lincoln.

"Lana's favorite driver?" said Leni.

Leon nods. "Her dating profile name was BurningRubber96. We talked and she was shocked to know it was me she wanted to meet, though we both didn't find any common grounds with each other."

"What? How come?" asked Lori.

"Let's see she was a little unsettled with the fact I drive a giant war machine that has been used in war and wasn't much of a fan of a guy who can turn into a savage monster, so we left on good terms. But I did tell her to find someone who might like the things she likes, maybe there's someone in her pit crew she may have a crush on and it turns out she does have an eye for someone. I told her to take the chance and see how it goes, so she decided to take my advice and go ask her crew chief" replied Leon.

"Wow! So how about date number 2?" asked Leni.

"Well, after meeting with Bobbie Fletcher I went to Aloha Comrade where I was looking for a woman in a green sweater by the account name BullRidingTeach101" Leon felt uneasy. "Agnes Johnson."

They all gasped. "Our Teacher?!" said Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

Leon nodded. "Immediately I told her this wasn't going to work, she was older than me and I could tell she was desperate to find love."

"So, what did you do?" asked Gwen.

"I gave her some advice, if you have a guy on your mind. Go in and make the move, before someone else does. Someone she is closely implied too. Then she mentioned the janitor" said Leon.

"Norm?" asked Jordan.

"Oh so that's the guy's name. Well I told her to go and ask the guy out, it wouldn't hurt to try. She thanked me and we went our separate ways" replied Leon.

They were impressed at how Leon let all of that off so easily.

"So, what happened at day two?" asked Sergei.

"Well, I went to Great Lake City" replied Leon.

"What?" said Lincoln. "But that's where Ronnie Anne and her family lives" replied Linka.

"Yeah, was looking for workoutboss61 and it was this old lady who was a fitness kind of person. We talked, she was not my type. She took it nicely and didn't think I was a young dude who was a Spellman" replied Leon.

"I think that was one of Ronnie Anne's neighbors" said Lincoln. "Definitely" replied Jordan.

"My next date was at a local Mexican themed restaurant, I was looking for Hairmeloveit29. And I found her, she's a hair stylist named Margarita. We hit it off at first" said Leon. Then his face turned upset.

"Oh no, something happened?" said Lori.

"She …started asking me …. About my hair style!" said Leon.

"Oh jeez! Not good, never question Leon and his long brown hair! It's a horrible mistake! I know I was badly hurt by him when I questioned him" replied Sergei.

"She wanted to make my hair look nice, pretty and short! But I was not having it!" said Leon.

"So, what did you do?" asked Jordan.

Leon calmed down. "I left, she was shocked that I just left her there. She didn't even call out to me."

They all had no clue what else to say.

"After that, I went to this lovely restaurant and saw my next date by the name of NurseDeLAMuerte37" said Leon. He then stayed quiet.

"Dude? Who was it?" asked Neil.

Leon looked at Lincoln. "Guess!"

Lincoln then had a shocked look. "Maria Santiago?!"

They all gasp.

"I know, I was shocked as well. We talked and then she told me this was Carlotta's stupid idea and she was seated at another table wearing a disguise. We just chatted and she told me how her life has been doing and this incident involving spending time with Ronnie Anne, so I left and she was okay with it" replied Leon.

"Wow! That must've been mind blowing for you dude" said Luna.

"Yeah, it was" replied Leon.

"So, tell us day three!" said Leni.

"I went to this big fancy restaurant, I was looking for HipHipHoorayon111" said Leon.

Leni then gasps. "Ms. Carmichael?!"

"Yup, your boss. She was a bit amazed to see me as the one she responded to. She wanted to get to know me and figure out what are the things I am most interested in, honestly I think she's just trying to find a soul mate because she's lonely" replied Leon.

"Weird, she never shows any other emotion at work" replied Leni.

"That's because she's sensitive and is trying her best to an authoritarian, I told her to find a guy who can take her disciplined nature and learn to express herself. She was disappointed that I wasn't in to her, but she understood" replied Leon.

"Wow bro, you sound more like a love advice giver than a man looking for love" replied Neil.

"Then there was my next date, goes by the name DramaKazootz44. I found her in Giovani Chang's Italian Chinese Restaurant and she was a very odd woman, her name was Rebecca Bernardo" said Leon.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Sunset.

"She was someone I do not wanna meet again. She told me she was an actress for a dinner theater, then she became an acting teacher and she was currently dealing with Romeo and Juliet" replied Leon.

Then it hit Sunset. "Mrs. Bernardo? I'm part of that play!"

"Huh, well I let her off easy. Well I slowly walked out, she kept on acting as if she were in theater and honestly she was good at it. it just became awkward and I just left and left behind a note as well" replied Leon.

"Well, that's Mrs. Bernardo for ya, she can be very dramatic" replied Sunset.

"Damn man, not an easy date thing for ya" said Luna.

"Yeah, then I had one last girl to meet, I thought this was going to be hopeless" replied Leon.

"I went into Lynn's table to meet her. Also why weren't you there Lori? Or Carol?" asked Leon.

"Oh, Carol had a flu and I had to escort Luan to one of her gigs, she also had some help from her crush Benny" replied Leon.

"Well, I went in and looked for ThatCoolGirlNow18" then Leon remained silent and looked nervous.

"Dude, who was the gal?" asked Luna.

Leon still remained silent.

"Uncle Leon?" asked Leni.

"Leon!" said Gwen.

Not responding.

"Hey Leon?" said Lincoln.

Still nothing.

"Earth to Leon!" said Jordan.

Nothing.

"I think he's dead" said Linka.

"Let's see what happens if I punch him" said Sergei.

"Please don't" replied Neil.

Then Leon sighs and smiles. "Dana."

They all remained silent. Neil slowly hands Sergei twenty bucks. "I won the bet" replied Sergei.

"Dana?!" said Lori.

"Yes" replied Leon.

"As in one of our friends Dana?!" said Leni.

"Yes" replied Leon.

"Royal Defender Dana?!" said Linka.

"Yes" replied Leon.

"Ice powers Dana?!" said Luna.

"Are you guys gonna keep asking me all the things we're going to describe Dana?" asked Leon.

They all calmed down. "What happened man?" asked Lincoln.

(Flashback)

Leon enters the restaurant Lynn's Table. "Are you dining alone sir?" asked Grant.

"Actually I'm meeting with someone" replied Leon.

"Well, you're in luck. There's this girl whose also been waiting for someone as well, so I guess you're the guy" replied Grant.

"I just hope this goes well, unlike my last dates" replied Leon.

Grant then shows him to the table and Leon sees the girl with her face blocked by the menu.

"Tell me if you two are ready to order" said Grant. He then walks off to tend to another customer who just arrived.

Leon then coughs. "So, you must be ThatCoolGirlNow18."

But the girl doesn't lower her menu.

"Hello?" said Leon.

Still nothing. Then he sees a phone with headphones attached.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Leon. He then lowers her menu and is shocked to see who it was.

Dana puts her headphones away. "Oh, hey there Leon. What are you doing here?"

Leon then returns to reality. "ThatCoolGirlNow18?"

Dana then looks shocked. "Tiger88Armada?!"

"Yes" they both respond.

"What are you doing Dana?" asked Leon.

"You first" said Dana with her arms crossed.

Leon sighs. "I'm trying to find a special someone for me to spend the rest of my life with, someone I can fall in love with or something. I know it sounds stupid for a 22 year old man who has vicious powers."

"Actually, I don't think it's stupid" replied Dana.

Leon looks at her confused.

"To be honest I was here because I was feeling the same thing" replied Dana nervously.

Leon was even more confused. "What? Why? You have all your teen friends and the Royal Defenders. There are probably a lot of guys who might wanna ask you out."

"Well, that's the problem. I love hanging out with my friends and all, but I would like to be with a guy who I can also spend my life with. I'm legally an adult now and that means I can find that special someone. I know there's a lot of other boys out there, but they're all just in to me because of my status. It's not easy being a hero" replied Dana sadly.

"Well it ain't easy being a hero who's got monster powers. So I guess we can relate" replied Leon.

Dana and Leon look at each other and smile.

"Well, I think your cool Leon, even though you have these powers and some girls might not appreciate you for them. I don't really mind" said Dana.

"Wow, well status or no status. All that matters is whatever personality you have. I mean you're smart, kind, devoted, loyal and …. Cute. Better yet kinda beautiful" replied Leon nervously.

Dana just giggles. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself. I like your hairstyle."

"Really? I was planning on making this into a pony tail" replied Leon.

"Ponytail or not, you still have the looks that could kill" replied Dana.

They both stay silent and just smile and look into each other's eyes.

"So, you wanna order?" asked Leon.

"No, no you order" said Dana.

They both go for the menu, until they're hands accidently tough. They don't even move they're hands.

Leon and Dana then look at each other. Leon smiles winks at her and Dana giggles, they then let their hands go onto each other and interlock fingers.

Then Grant arrives. "Alright, you two ready to order?" he then sees the two of them staring into each other. "I'll be back later" Grant walks away.

(Later After Dinner)

Leon escorts Dana home. He even let's her wear his blue leather jacket.

"You do know I can't feel the cold right?" said Dana playfully.

Leon chuckles. "I know, it's just that the moment felt right."

Dana giggles. "You are just unbelievable Spellman."

"And you Miss Crowley are one to be just too far for any man or god" replied Leon.

"Are you saying that I am a goddess?" asked Dana.

Leon chuckles. "Maybe, but if you were a goddess then you would be the goddess of the eternal frozen heart. A goddess who is waiting for that special someone who can warm her soul with the power of love."

Dana felt touched by what he just said. "Wow that was kinda sweet of you."

"What can I say? I'm a guy who can show my sensitive side and knows some ancient god stuff" replied Leon.

They soon arrive at her house. "Well, this is it. Thanks for escorting me home Leon" said Dana.

"My pleasure, you can keep the jacket it looks good on you" replied Leon.

Dana giggles. "Really? Do you think I'm pretty, beautiful or hot in it?"

Leon smirks. "How about all three?"

They both share a small laugh. "Well I should be going back inside now" said Dana.

Then Leon had to say something. "Hey umm, Do you have any plans tomorrow? Or Saturday or any other day that isn't a school night?"

"Not really, why?" asked Dana.

"Well, would you …. Wanna go see a movie …. Or hang out … or something?" asked Leon nervously.

Dana smiled. "Sure, I'd like that. Maybe Friday night at the movies."

"Yeah, okay. Awesome! It's a date I guess" said Leon.

Dana then kisses his cheek and then a small peck on the lips. "Yeah, a date."

Dana then walks back inside her house, but not without waving goodbye to Leon who nervously waves back.

Once Dana closes the door. Leon turns into a big black bird flies off and lands onto the cliff side and turns into a big black dog and howls into the sky.

Dana looks through her window and hears his howl and chuckles. "I found him, I actually found him."

She then closes her curtains.

(End Flashback)

Leon finishes telling them the story and sees some of them are in tears.

"T-That was L-Literally so R-Romantic!" cried Lori.

"T-Totes! We have to talk to Dana!" cried Leni.

"S-So beautiful!" cried Linka.

"Y-You two are truly m-meant to be!" cried Jordan.

"Congrats dude!" said Luna and Lincoln.

"You finally found love, even though you two have a big age gap" said Gwen.

"I'm sure it'll work out, you just have to take it steady for a while" said Sunset.

"Way to go Leon!" said Sergei.

"That's my bro right there now!" said Neil.

"Thanks guys, I can't wait for date number two with her. I gotta make sure this goes well or I'm gonna lose all my hopes" said Leon.

"You got this. There's no way it's going to fail man" said Neil.

"We got your back dude" said Luna.

Leon smiles. "Thanks guys."

To be continued ….

**I wanna thank you guys for helping me support this ship between Dana and my OC Leon. I hope you all liked this, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	130. Ch130 What kind of Pokemon are you?

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 130: What kind of Pokemon are you?**

(Great lake city)

Ronnie Anne had just woken up and is walking out of her room she pets the two heads of whatever woke up next to her and it follows her.

She heads to the bathroom and washes her face. She then tries to look for her towel. Then something hands her the towel. "Thanks." She got a small squawk as a reply.

After she washes her face she heads back to her room and changes into her clothes, the creature also follows her and hands her, her purple hoodie. "Thanks." She got a small squawk as a reply.

She then heads to the dining room and sees her Abuela making a lot of breakfast.

"Morning Abuela, smells good in here" said Ronnie Anne.

"Why thank you Mija" replied Rosa.

Abuela then gives her a plate of bacon, eggs, tamales, sausages and toast. Abuela also serves another plate to Ronnie Anne's friend, a plate of Toast and Tamales.

"Now eat, eat the both of you" said Abuela, then she returns to cooking. Abuela then realized something.

She had an idea. "Ronnie Anne?"

"Yeah?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Can you call Sergio?" asked Rosa.

"Umm, okay" Ronnie Anne swallows her food. "Sergio!"

The parrot flies in and is shocked in place at what he was seeing.

He just flew out the window near Abuela. "So, if he's here, then who's eating next to you Mija?" Abuela is still cooking so she is not even turning around to know what was it she just gave food to.

Ronnie Anne turns to her left and sees a two-headed ostrich like bird. It stops eating and looks at her. It squawks and continues eating.

Abuela also sees the bird. "What. Is. That?!"

Sergio panics and hides in the couch. "Mutant bird! Mutant Bird!"

Frida and Carl enter with their kids and gasp at what was eating at their dining room table.

"Madre Mia!" said Frida. She then takes a picture.

"Whoa! Cool bird!" said CJ.

"What the heck?! Is that even a bird?!" said Carlota.

"Hide me!" yelled Carl as he hides behind his mother.

Carl approaches it. "Fascinating creature, an ostrich with two heads! Now I'm impressed! But where did it come from though?"

When he pets it, it was okay with it. "And he seems gentle too."

"I think he was in my room when I woke up, he helped me get ready for the day" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lalo enters the room and freaks out seeing the bird, he also hides in the couch. But gets kicked out by Sergio. "Rawrk! Find your own hiding spot! This one's taken! Oh! Left over Tamales in here!"

Lalo bolts out the door and heads outside.

Maria enters and looks like she's in a hurry. "Have to go now everyone, busy, busy, busy! She doesn't even notice the bird in the room.

She grabs a cup of coffee and the bird hands her some toast. "Thank you." but before she walks away she turns around and sees the large two-headed bird. "Umm, what is that?"

Then Sid comes in with excitement. "Guys! Guys! Look what came into my room!" She shows them a little helmet like bug with red eyes.

Then Sid sees the bird. "Whoa! When did you guys get that thing?"

"Wait, so this wasn't from your mother?" asked Abuela.

"Nope, she never came home with any animal" replied Sid. "But this thing is so cool!" Sid hugs the little bug.

Then Abuelo Hector and bobby comes out yawning.

"Morning everyone" said Bobby.

"Well, time to open the Mercado" said Abuelo.

Then they both look to the right and see the bird. They both scream, then they see Sid with the strange bug and they scream again.

"Ay Dios Mio! What are those things?!" said Hector.

"Are they dangerous or something?!" said Bobby.

"Beats me, this guy was in my bathroom" replied Sid.

"Guys, guys. Calm down, I don't think either was is dangerous. They seem friendly" said Ronnie Anne as she pets the two-headed bird.

"You think we can ride it?" asked CJ.

"No, no, no CJ. We don't even know what that thing is" said Frida.

"My mom is busy looking into any of her books for any answers. Same with Adelaide" said Sid.

"Then why aren't you giving the bug to them?" asked Carlota.

"The little guy won't leave me alone for some reason" said Sid.

Maria then remembers something from her date with Leon, but what was it.

In her head she's remembering what it was:

"I never understood the meaning of FutureTech's history with the 80's"

No that's not it.

"When someone tries to push you, you punch them in the face and show them you ain't no push over."

Not that.

"Neil tends to be scared of Spiders just like Leni, but Tarantula's are something he's fond of."

Not that one.

"Lincoln and some of his siblings have these strange creatures called Pokemon."

Bingo!

"I think I know who to call for what these things are" said Maria.

They all look at her and Sid's mom and sister just arrived hearing this. "Really?" asked Adelaide.

(An Hour later)

They all spot a Medivac Dropship arrive and coming out was Leon, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Victor and Neil.

"So what's this about?" asked Leon. "Where's Maria?"

"She went off to work an hour ago" replied Frida.

Then they see the starnge animals.

"Is that a Doduo?" asked Linka.

"And why does Sid have a Kabuto?" asked Jordan.

Sid looks at her Kabuto. "Is that what this thing is?"

Victor approaches both Pokemon and does an inspection. "Yup, this Doduo is healthy and I am amazed you have a Kabuto, those guys are supposed to be extinct or well hidden."

"So, Mr. Victor you might wanna tell us what these things are really?" asked Becca Chang.

Neil, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan brought out Garchomp, Absol, Lopunny and Growlithe.

Then Ronnie Anne and Sid realized what they were. "Pokemon!"

"You mean those super powered animals?" asked Adelaide.

"That's right and what you have there are good Pokemon partners" replied Neil. They all fail to see Victor looking up.

"So, why do you think these are our partners?" asked Sid.

"Did they follow you two?" asked Linka. They both nod.

"Did you wake up with them next to you or on your face?" asked Lincoln. They both nodded.

"Were they helpful?" asked Jordan. They once again nod in response.

"Then that means they are fond of both of you and want to be your Pokemon partners" said Neil.

"Wow! Cool!" said Sid.

"Awesome!" said Ronnie Anne.

Neil then hands Sid and Ronnie Anne a book about Pokemon information. "Since we can't really remove them from you, you guys are going to have to maintain watch and care for both Doduo and Kabuto."

"Those books will give you all the info you need on those two" said Jordan.

"We'll tell Martin at FutureTech to make a Pokemon food delivery run here at your place" replied Linka.

"Though, I'd be careful for those two once they evolve" said Lincoln.

"Why?" asked Carl.

"Check the book" said Leon.

They see the evolution of Doduo. Dodrio and it said they tend to be territorial and aggressive and must be given some discipline.

"Yikes!" said Carlota.

Sid and her family see Kabuto's evolution. Kabutops and he looks mean.

"What the heck am I looking at?" asked Adelaide.

"Sure looks like an insect I've never seen" said Becca.

"He looks kinda cool!" said Sid.

"Still, you guys gotta be careful with them once they evolve, right Victor?" said Neil. They all see Victor looking up.

"Dude? What are you looking at?" asked Bobby.

They all look up and are shocked.

Pidgey, Pidove, Starly, Natu, Murkrow, Taillow, Yanma, Swablu, Fletchling, Farfetch'd and Pikipek are flying around the city.

"We should contact FutureTech. Now!" said Lincoln. "On it" replied Victor as he heads to the Medivac.

The Casagrandes had no clue what was happening anymore.

"You have another book about them?" asked Carl. Neil hands him one. "Thank you" replied Carl.

"Awesome!" said Ronnie Anne, Sid and CJ.

(Royal Woods)

At the Spellman house they look at the global map and see red dots that are ranging from Royal Woods to Great Lake City.

They then hear Martin's voice, he is in FutureTech checking the scanners. "Yeah, these guys aren't making a move to the other parts of the world, just Royal Woods and Great Lake City."

They scattered some of their teams to go around both towns.

Lincoln at the farm. "Liam and his family have no clue what these things are I was able to explain to them and they were okay with letting some of the farm class Pokemon stay here. Liam just made friends with a Mudsbray."

Lori at the mall. "There are some guard category Pokemon here, from Machamp to Xatu. I literally had to explain to them what was going on."

Linka is at Great Lake City streets. "Spotted some Trubish and Meowth's in the alleys, they don't look like they're bothering anyone. I'm still scouting."

Jordan is at Huntington Manor. "There are some fancy style Pokemon here and the folks are really interested with them, I was able to tell them what was going on."

Leni and Timmy are in the forest. "We have so many plant type Pokemon here!" said Leni.

"And a lot of other forest based type as well" said Timmy. "That is a lot of bugs" said Poof. Then Leni screams from the Spinarak.

Dana and Becky are at Ketchum Park. "Some water Pokemon have made their home at the lakes here" said Dana.

"And a few city class Pokemon as well. Lana looks very happy and wants to help watch over them" said Becky.

Leon and Sergei in their airship. "We just passed a flock of different flying type Pokemon" said Leon.

"I think I just saw a Braviary and a Fearow" said Leon.

"And we're about to enter a flock of Drifblim" said Sergei.

"Oh my fucking god! There's so many!" said Leon.

Lucy calls them from the Cemetery. "The Morticians club and I are surrounded by ghost types. They don't seem to be scary, they all seem like starter class ghost types. Also Haiku just made a candle friend."

Luna and Sam are patrolling the City sky line at Great Lake City. "A lot of Pokemon are making their homes at the top of some tall buildings" said Sam.

"The people don't seem to mind them, almost like they know what's going on" said Luna.

"I think it's because Martin sent a message to everyone in both towns about what was happening" replied Gwen.

"We have to make sure we keep a close eye on all of them and the people" said Neil.

A Pilotless Medivac Dropship flies around Royal Woods (Jack Cyber). "We're going to be putting aerial patrols and double ground patrols to make sure there isn't any poaching."

Victor is in a cave and is running. "Found some evolution stones within the caves walls! Tried to mine for them! Big mistake!"

"Why?" asked Neil.

"Ursaring and Crobat's! And Prehistoric Pokemon! AAAAAARGH!" yelled Victor. Then his comm went silent.

Neil sighs. "Can someone send Victor some help?"

On it" replied Penny. "Thank you" replied Neil.

Then Gyro enters the living room through teleportation. "It's official. The Pokemon have made Royal Woods and Great Lake City their new homes. I spoke to Arceus and some of the legendary Pokemon, they don't know what else to do and they don't even know how these Pokemon got here."

Neil and Gwen don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. "Well, we'll have to see what happens next I guess" said Neil.

"It's fall and I'm pretty sure I saw some Deerlings and Sawbucks outside the estate walls" said Gwen. "Soon there might be some ice type Pokemon."

"We gotta make sure no one runs into Abomasnow" said Neil. "Or Glalie."

They then look back to the screen. "You think this is the next step to bringing multiverse allies to this world?" asked Neil.

"Well, we have Kane. Kel'Thuzad was a pretty good guy when he was here, so yeah. This could be the next step" replied Gyro.

Two days have passed and many of the residence have grown fond of having the Pokemon around.

The Pokemon aren't fond of crime, but at most situations it's just Murkrow doing some stealing.

The police force have their own new K9 Pokemon to aid them alongside their drug and bomb sniffing dogs.

The fire department are happy for some water type Pokemon like Squirtle and Wartortle to join them.

Mr. Grouse found a Pokemon who can relate to him, Snubull.

Lynn Sr is amazed at the Farfetch'd who joined his kitchen, but it turn out this Pokemon was from Carol's house and makes a good back up employee.

At night Royal Woods would have Watchog and Lampent glowing and patrolling the streets.

Lynn Jr may have found a Pokemon sparring buddy in Tyrogue.

Clyde thinks he should get one, but he then remembered he has two cats he has to tend to. But after the death of Ricky the Rooster they have a new mascot, Torchic.

Some of Lincoln's friends are tryin to get some Pokemon to be their friends, though none of them found one yet. Stella found comfort in an unexpected Pokemon, Heracross.

Jordan's friend Mollie found her companion by her doorstep, Purrloin.

Lori found a Larvesta that was alone near the forest springs and it started following her.

Lola has been trying to get a Pokemon to like her, but instead she was stuck with a Smoochum, at first she did not like her. But soon she grew fond of the little Jynx first stage.

Rita may not have a Pokemon, but her work place has two more employees, An Abra that is sleeping in the corner that helps pass things needed and a Drowzee to help calm the patients when it was time to pull the tooth out.

Lisa remains as the only Loud with no Pokemon, she explains it would be too distracting. She would rather study each type and see how they interact in their new home.

Leon and Sergei don't mind the different flying types who stay within their airship.

Becky is planning on a small hiking trip to the Forest to look for a fire evolution stone.

Sam has finally found her Pokemon, a Pichu.

Same with Peter, Ponyta. The guy has a fiery horse/bike and he got a fire pony.

The Sunset Canyon retirement home got a new caretaker. After a horrible incident with Sue, she was arrested for abuse on one of the elderly. She is now replaced by a Blissey.

The Apartment at the Casagrandes got some new help when night time hits, a lone Linoone.

The Mercado has a guard dog now, A Herdier that wandered into the store and has now become a great help. Hector even let it stay at their home, so I guess it was his Pokemon now. Sorry Lalo, you're not the guard dog everyone was expecting, but Lalo likes the canine company.

Sergio is having a hard time with all the new birds besides the Pigeons, but he's managing.

All of the cat gangs have fled Great Lake City after a confrontation from a new cat gang, composed of Meowth's, Persian's and they're Purugly leader. They don't seem to be a threat to the people, just trying to protect their turf from anything hostile.

The one Pokemon everyone has been given warning about is Jiggly Puff.

There have been some sightings of Rayquaza flying over Royal Woods and Great Lake City.

During a storm Leon and Sergei reported to have seen Thundurus.

Carbink's have been rumored to be hiding within the caves in the forests of Royal Woods alongside some ancient Pokemon.

Lisa proves the theory of Prehistoric Pokemon in the forest she got footage of a herd of Auroros, then she ran away from a mother Kangaskhan. Wait a minute! Kangaskhan?!

But there have been rumors of this strange grass type Pokemon that looks like a monkey, it doesn't look like it was from the Pokedex and it was no Pansage or Simisage either. Who knows what new Pokemon has entered they're world.

To be continued …..

**I wanna be the very best! We all live, in a Pokemon world! It's a whole new world we live in! I'm unbeatable! We will be heroes! Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go! It's not always Black White! It's always you and me! It's our Destiny! Stand tall cause I know I'm a winner! Gotta catch 'em all! We all evolve!**

**Welcome Pokemon to the Spells and Louds Earth! Let's hope this will make a big impression to make things better for their world, leave a review and tell me what you all think!**


	131. Ch131 I'm a Teenage Robot part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 131: I'm a Teenage Robot part 1**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is sitting on his chair looking at the message. "What the heck am I supposed to do?"

Penny comes in and sees her troubled dad. "Still have no clue what to do with the message?"

Martin sighs. "I know she's from another world, the one where Jesse McCree came from and I'm not sure about trusting an agent of Talon either."

"Well, her message said she wants in, so it's either she wants to be part of our division or it could be a trap" replied Penny.

Martin gets up and closes the screen. "Come on, let's go and see how Jack Cyber is fairing with Tadashi's body. We'll deal with Sombra some other time."

"Okay dad" replied Penny.

They both reach the other room and see Jack placing the finishing touches to their friend, who is currently on the steel bed.

"So, how is he?" asked Martin.

Jack Cyber grabs a bagel and eats it. "Let's see. His vitals are doing well, heart rate is stable, weapon configurations seem okay and he hasn't woken up yet."

Then Tadashi opens his eyes. "Never mind."

When Tadashi opens his eyes all seems a bit blurry. Then a light is shined on him. "Tadashi! Can you hear me?!"

"He looks disorientated" said Penny.

"He needs to adapt to the light" said Jack Cyber. "Kid, try and focus your optics."

Tadashi soon adapts to the light around him and groans. "Wha? What happened? Where am i?"

Then he sits up and looks at his hand. It seems robotic and white in color. Tadashi looks at a nearby mirror and is shocked.

He has robotic metal armor plates on his chest, lower torsi, his legs and feet, his arms and head.

The arms are white with grey elbow pads and the hands look like fingerless gloves along with light blue oval shaped shoulder pads that have the same shape as a human's shoulders.

His legs are also white with grey knee pads, he has light blue veins running from the side of his legs all the way to his feet, which look like boots but in a light blue and greyish color and is glowing light blue underneath.

His chest plates form peck like shapes in white color with some light blue outlines and he has a glowing center in the shape of an upside down triangle that is his power source, but it heavily protected by an Adamantium and glass mesh, his midsection is colored grey and is lined with the same Adamantium alloy and so is his lower body parts.

His back is also white to his lower back and has a grey spine with light blue veins traveling downwards.

His head is white on the top and sides, his mouth is covered by a light blue ninja-like mask with some grey outlines, the back of his helmet is grey with some light blue outlines, the neck joint is just like his spine, the top of his head mask is almost Optimus Prime like, his ears are circular glowing light blue and his eyes are also light blue and glowing and almost seem transformer like.

"Whoa! What the heck happened to me?" said Tadashi.

He gets up and actually seems okay. "Easy kid, what was the last thing you remember?"

"I …. I … there was a fire and then ….. An explosion …… and …. Hiro"

"Looks like he remembers" said Penny.

"How is my brother? How is Hiro?" asked Tadashi.

"Easy kid, the guardian will explain everything, we just have to wait for him to come here" replied Martin.

"We just have to be patient kid" said Jack Cyber.

Then a portal opens and Gyro comes out. "Martin, I have a mission for you and our heroes, chances they're going to need FutureTech assistance and ….. Tadashi?"

They all look towards Gyro. "Oh, he's here" said Penny.

"Gyro, Tadashi Hamada is complete" said Martin.

"Yeah, I can see that" said Gyro. He then approaches Tadashi. "How are you doing kid?"

Tadashi then looks out the large window and sees all of the advanced tech being built. "What happened to me? How did I get here? Where am I?"

Gyro stands next to him. "Welcome to FutureTech, the most successful and progressive tech division in this world, better yet the whole freaking multiverse. They had to fix all the damage you have taken from the explosion at SFIT."

"And how you got here is because of me. I was sent to your world after I got a prophetic message from the fates. You are not supposed to die, though I came a little bit late. When I arrived I already saw an explosion headed towards you and I was only able to save …. Most of you."

"When you came here you lost a lot of nervous system function, but we were able to keep you stable within our healing tanks. You're arms and legs were the ones that we couldn't be able to fix, they were severely burned and damaged" said Penny.

"Jack Cyber is our new member to the team, a Japanese AI now with his own body and personality. He has the knowledge and skill on how to provide you with a new life support system and help keep your nervous system from killing you" said Martin.

"Most of your body is robotic, some are still organic. Mostly your innards, well some of them. I had to replace some of your organs with mechanical organs that function like Penny's cyber organs and it was not easy. You run on both blood and energon that can self-duplicate when you're low on it. Your power core is basically your heart with self-sustaining ion pulse pacemaker. I can say that you Tadashi Hamada are a cyborg and probably my first successful operations" said Jack Cyber.

Tadashi looked at himself at the window and touched his face. "What about my little brother? Hiro?"

Gyro looked nervous. "He's a … Well, he started a hero team with some of your friends."

Tadashi looked at him. "What?!"

Gyro then explained everything about Big Hero 6.

Tadashi had to sit down for all of this. "Wow! I don't know whether to scold him or be proud of him."

"And it all started when they thought you died" said Jack Cyber.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Penny.

Tadashi then looked at himself and then checked his programmed systems. His body then shifted through nanites and he looked exactly as he was before, Tadashi Hamada.

"Well, I guess I can change myself to look like my old self" said Tadashi.

"Yup, I guess that works too" said Jack Cyber.

"So, do you wanna go back to San Fransokyo?" asked Martin.

Tadashi then reverted back to his robotic self. "No, not yet. I don't think I'm ready to let them see me like this."

Gyro smirks. "I'm surprised you're taking this all too well."

Tadashi then turned his right arm into a pulse cannon and his left arm generated an energy shield.

"I guess I had some old dreams about becoming a cyborg one day and it looks like it worked"

He then turns to the Guardian. "Now what was this you said about heroes?"

(New Dimension, nearing the moon)

The Aegis BattleCruiser along with the Super Star Destroyer have jumped out of Chrono-Hyperspace.

"Alright, listen up. That earth has multiple technological advanced, though all of their tech is nothing compared to what we have" said Victor.

"Many hostile threats have attacked the earth, from natural disasters to alien invasions" said Linka.

"And monster attacks. Where the heck do some of these things come from anyway?" said Lincoln.

"Reports from their internet system says they have had invasions from an alien race called the Cluster. They are led by a tyrannical alien queen called Vexus" said General Grievous.

"The planet has its own protector, a sentient gynoid automaton girl. Robotic Global response unit XJ-9. She is the last of the so called "XJ series", but in truth it says all she wants to do is have a normal teenage life and refer to be called "Jenny", she resides in the town of Tremorton" said Jack Cyber.

"Well, some of us can totes relate" said Leni. "Not easy being a hero and a teenager at the same time" said Dana.

"These are a lot of villains on the list and some of them are nothing compared to the ones on the multiverse villains roster" said Hollow.

"Alright, we have our reports. Let's make planet ground and establish a base of operations and set up some outposts to secure a defensive grid" said Neil.

"Major Railgun and Martin will be headed for the planet's UN and telling them of our arrival" said Victor.

"We just gotta make sure Skyway patrol doesn't overreact. These guys have a lot of complaints by a lot of people" said Jordan.

Then Luna, Leon and Sergei see the robotic humanoid in the hangar reading a book on top of a Viking.

"So, who's the robot?" asked Leon.

Martin looks at Leon, then to Tadashi, then back to his tablet. "He's a new member of the team, call him White Helix if you want."

They all look back at Tadashi. "Is he human or a full robot?" asked Luna.

"Cyborg" replied Tadashi.

They were shocked he heard them.

"Don't worry guys, we'll tell you all about him after or during the whole mission" replied Penny.

"Okay" said Lincoln. He then looks to the cyborg. "Hey! Welcome to the team White Helix."

Tadashi gets off and looks at them. "Call me by my real name if you want, Tadashi Hamada."

They all seemed very confused by him, but they soon think 'This guy seems cool.'

The Hollow is on screen. "Large meteorite inbound to earth."

"What?" said Lincoln.

They all look to the screen and spot the meteorite headed to the planet. "That thing is headed straight for the town of Tremorton!" said Sergei.

"What is it with that town and disaster?!" said Leon.

"Hang tight, I'll make the first shot" said Hollow. "Grievous, you know what to do."

"Yes my lord" he then looks to the weapons control center. "Set all forward particle cannons to the frontal perimeter and prepare to fire at full force and make sure they aim and focus right."

Then Martin sees something coming out of earth. "Looks like Jenny is inbound as well."

Hollow scans the meteorite and it shows red signals. "Guys that thing is made up of a super-heated carbon element. She's going to melt on contact!"

Linka realized what was happening. "That thing isn't for the town, it's for her!"

"Prepare all forward batteries now!" yelled Grievous.

Meanwhile Jenny spots the meteor. "Okay mom, I see the meteor and I'm ready to blow it up to smithereens."

"Careful XJ-9, I'm detecting a lot of unknown elements on that thing" replied her mom on comm link.

"Relax mom, I've been through worse" replied Jenny. Just then they both pick up another signal.

"XJ-9, someone else is on the calling line" said Nora Wakeman.

They listen in. "XJ09 this is Emperor Hollow Cabal of the Galactic Empire and the Multiverse alliance. Walk to the right path and proceed out of the meteors flight path immediately."

"Umm, what?" said Jenny.

"The thing is contaminated with super-heated elements!" yelled Martin. "You'll be welded into scrap metal if you touch that thing and your fire power won't be enough to blow it up!"

"I think they may be telling the truth XJ-9" said Nora. Jenny didn't know who the people are on the transmission, but she felt like she could trust them.

"Alright, I'm moving away" said Jenny. She flies to the right and hovers and waits. Then the meteor is destroyed by a massive blast coming from the moon and then she spots the two large ships.

Vikings and TIE fighters arrive and destroy the fragments of the asteroid.

"Whoa! That was intense!" said Jenny.

The two large ships arrive at the planets orbit and Jenny enters their hangar and sees all of the heroes there. "So, who's in charge of this ship?" asked Jenny.

"We are" she turns to see Lincoln and Linka walking alongside a squad of Ghosts and Specters.

"Umm you two are kids and twins" said Jenny with confusion. "Trust us, we are the ones in charge of this ship" said Linka.

"We are the Royal Defenders, we were sent here to help deal with any of your universe situational conflicts. We're what you say, from another dimension" said Lincoln.

"Wow, okay I'm a believer, I have seen a lot of weird things. Also the tech here is anything I've ever seen and my mom would freak out!" said Jenny.

"We know, we've read the reports and seen what you are capable of Ms. Wakeman" replied Martin. "My name is Martin McKenzie, the head of FutureTech."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all and thanks for the warning on the meteor" said Jenny.

Victor needed to tell her something. "Jenny, that meteor was meant for you. Not your town."

"What?" said Jenny in shock. Martin nods. "Someone or something must want you dead for a reason."

Jenny could name many enemies who would want to get rid of her, the first thing she could think of was Vexus.

"Okay, so it was meant to assassinate me. That's bad, but enough of that. Skyway would probably be here to make an arrest on you guys" said Jenny.

Neil chuckles. "Please! Those guys are beneath our authority, we're planning on having a meeting with your UN right now."

Martin and Major Railgun with some troops are then Pylon warpped to earth. "And they're off" said Leon.

"Wow! That was quick!" said Jenny. "While they're doing that,w e have to start establishing outposts around the globe and provide planetary defenses" said Penny.

Jenny scans her and is shocked. "Y-You're a robot too! An android! And you have organs!"

Penny smiles. "My new father Martin, he rebuilt me after a horrible incident in my world, now I can eat, sleep and do whatever human teens do as well. I go to FutureTech University. I even have awesome teenage friends!"

"She literally means us" said Lori. "Wow! That's so cool! I have some friends too, Brad and Tucker" replied Jenny.

"What about some girl friends?" asked Becky. "Yeah, well some of the kids don't wanna be friends with a robot girl" said Jenny nervously.

Lori and the other hero teens approach her. "Hey, it's okay. We think you're cool."

"Totes! And you don't have to be alone with this situation" said Leni.

"We also have some hard times trying to keep it between teenage life and hero life" said Luna.

"It's not that easy all the time dude" said Sam.

"You're like one of us Jenny. A super hero teen with some issues" said Dana.

Jenny felt happy to have some other teens to understand. "Thanks, that means a lot."

Then she gets a transmission. "XJ-9! Where are you?! I've been trying to find your signal but lost you!"

"Hang on mom, let me show you the cool people I'm with" Jenny plugs herself into the ships mainframe but she gets electrocuted and shuts down. "Oh no" said Tadashi.

Jenny soon regains consciousness. "What happened?"

She is met by a large screen with her mom on it. "XJ-9! Good you're awake! These people have already explained it to me what was going on."

Jack Cyber helps her up. "You're mainframe and energy systems were shot out when you plugged into the Battlecruiser's field energy systems, I had to reboot you and check if all of your hardware and systems were functioning."

Jenny blushed looking at him, she then realized he was also a robot. "Umm, thank you sir."

"Jenny this man is Jack Cyber, formerly the AI of Japanese robotics, he was given a humanoid body and organ systems. He's quite genius in robotics designs. And a good robot at heart, like Penny he also has organs, well cybernetic organs."

"He was responsible for giving me this new body to survive" said Tadashi.

"Well, I may be the one with the robotics intelligence, but I am not the true genius of FutureTech's ingenuity and advanced research divisions" replied Jack Cyber.

"There is so much science talk right now" said Leon. "I can't even keep up with what they're all saying" said Sergei.

"Many of their technology here is nothing I've ever seen before! I don't know whether to faint or have a heart attack!" said Nora Wakeman.

"Please don't ma'am" said Neil.

Neil then checks his watch. "Well, we should be expecting Martin and Railgun to be back in 3 ….. 2 …. 1"

The duo are warpped back in with their troops. "It's official! We can set up base of operations!" said Martin.

"Yeah!" Victor pops open a champagne bottle but the cork hits Sergei. "Ow!"

"Also Skyway patrol is being replaced by FutureTech, Terran Dominion, Nod and Imperial recon and military. We have full authority to make the right rules" replied Major Railgun.

Jenny was shocked. "Wow! This is awesome! Now I won't get caught for flying for no reason! I was just patrolling the town!"

"Well, don't you worry little lady. Everything is gonna change now, you got yourself some advanced backup" said Peter.

(Hours later, Tremorton)

Brad and Tucker are at the skate park waiting for Jenny. "Where do you think she is Brad?" asked Tucker.

"No clue Tuck, she was seen flying to space" replied Brad. "You don't think something bad happened to her" worried Tucker.

Then Sheldon arrives. "Relax guys! I'm sure she's fine."

Then they spot a Medivac Dropship arrive and coming out was Jenny and her new friends. "Hey guys! I'm back and with some new crewmates!"

The others thought it was funny of her to mention that. "What are we pirates now?" teased Dana.

Jenny chuckled. "I'm just messing around." Brad notices the teenage girls and makes a move, but Lori notices this and feels annoyed. "Hold it right there kid, I'm taken."

"Same here brah" said Luna. "I'm with her" said Sam.

"Not interested" said Becky. "Same here" said Leni. "I have a guy on my mind" said Dana.

"Walk away dude" said Sunset. Brad just walks backwards a bit and sighs in defeat.

Then a car arrives and inside was Jenny's mom. "So, we finally meet."

Martin comes out and shakes her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Nora Wakeman."

Oh please! You are the brains of the science they have in your world! Though I have some suggestions I would like to ask of you" said Nora.

"Please, let us speak in private" replied Martin. They both head into the Dropship to talk.

"Looks like my mom made a new friend" said Jenny. "So, what's going on Jenny?" asked Tucker.

Soon Jenny tells them of what happened and what was currently happening.

"Whoa! So no more Skyway Patrol?" asked Brad. "You know it!" replied Jenny.

"That's awesome Jenny! Now you won't get in trouble from they're stupid abusive laws!" said Sheldon.

"I will have reinforcements when there's trouble, they all see me as a hero to our world" said Jenny.

Soon a Vulture Bike arrives with Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "An outpost has been established outside of the town, replacing the former Skyway patrol outpost" said Lincoln.

"This place has some new and better cops" said Linka. "And some new defensive grids as well" said Jordan.

"Wow! So they're the one who lead the whole team, cool" said Tucker.

Another Dropship arrives and transforms, then its nanites morph him into Jack Cyber. "We're still setting up our uplinks to the FutureTech satellites, it could be an hour or so, once that's done you can contact any of us from across the dimensions."

Jenny laughs nervously. "Y-Yeah, contact you." Sheldon sees this and doesn't like it, so he tries to an up.

"Alrighty here Mr. Big-and-flying-ship-guy! I don't like your attitude!"

Jack Cyber looks at him confused. "What attitude?"

"That one! You better watch it, I'm one of Jenny's friends" said Sheldon.

"You mean the one with the creepy crush on her?" asked Jack Cyber.

"It's not creepy its true love" said Sheldon. But then he gets yanked away by Jenny. "Would you stop it you're embarrassing me!"

She then turns to Jack Cyber. "Sorry about him, he can be weird at times."

Jack chuckles. "Hey I've seen weirder things than that and I ain't lying."

Then they spot Leon and Sergei's Tiger Tank. "Whoa! That thing looks old" said Tucker.

The hatch opens. "Hey! Take that back! This thing is an awesome ride!" yelled Leon.

"Anyway, the Guardian has already built a Great Gate, just not near this town. It's somewhere at one of our outposts near Washington. We have full dimensional link with this world" replied Sergei.

"Awesome!" said Jack Cyber. Just then they get an incoming transmission.

"Guys, an unknown energy source has sprouted in the town, same energy as the Great gate itself" said Penny.

Martin and Nora come out with some notes and hear this. "Already an interdimensional situation here" said Martin.

"Then let's check it out" said Jenny. "Can we come?" asked Brad, Tucker and Sheldon.

"Umm, I think you guys should stay here. The last thing we need are civilian casualties" replied Linka.

They all take off and make their way downtown. Then Sheldon sneaks away back to his house.

Downtown a Robot walks around with his bird friend, both confused at what was happening.

Then the Dropships and Jenny arrive. Lincoln and the others are shocked at what it was. "No freaking way!"

"Bastion?! From Overwatch?!" said Martin in shock. "Who?" asked Jenny and Nora.

"He's an Omnic soldier from the first Omnic crisis, he woke up in the forest with little memory of who he was and what his purpose is" said Jack Cyber.

"Then he found another dead Omnic and saw the memories" said Linka.

"He may have the programming to destroy humanity, but he's less violent and loves nature" said Lincoln.

"I made contact with Optimus Prime. He and some of his Autobots and Decepticons are here as well" said Martin. "Ooh! More new logical allies!" said Nora.

"More like big transforming sentient robots" said Luna. "They are so cool, whether in robot mode or vehicle mode" said Sam.

Lincoln approaches Bastion slowly, though he doesn't seem to be alarmed by all this. He starts making bleeping sounds and Jack Cyber can translate.

"What are you doing here Bastion?" asked Lincoln. Jack then translates:

"He says he was just minding his own business in the forest, when all of a sudden he and his little yellow bird friend get sucked into a portal. They didn't even finished looking for worms."

"Okay, are you feeling okay Bastion?" asked Lincoln.

"He says he wants to go back to the forest, being in the city is not his thing and he feels uncomfortable."

"Just hang in there Bastion. We'll make sure you and your friend are back home" replied Jordan.

Bastion looks happy and his bird friend starts chirping excitedly.

"Aww, he's kinda cute" said Jenny. "Strange for this robot to actually have his own sentient mind after a war" said Nora.

Just then Bastion stops cheering and looks up, so does Jack Cyber and Jenny. "Oh no!"

They then receive a transmission from Hollow. "Guys, an unidentified ship just flew past us. It's inbound to your position!"

"There is no signs of any organic life, just three robotic sentient life forms, brace yourselves, they might not be so friendly" said Grievous.

"We have five TIE interceptors tailing them now" said Mandie.

"Oh boy!" said Jack Cyber. They all spot the large ship appear and Jenny immediately recognizes it. "Vexus!"

"The Queen of the cluster?" said Martin. "Former, her daughter dethroned her with my help" replied Jenny.

"Looks like she literally wants some revenge" said Lori. "Then we better give her a good welcome party!" said Luna.

Then the ship lands onto the ground behind Bastion and they see three figures coming out. Vexus, Smytus and Krackus.

To be continued …..

**The cartoon I loved to watch, it's been a long while since I've watched it and I miss it too. Hope you all liked this chapter, leave a review as always.**


	132. Ch132 I'm a Teenage Robot part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 132: I'm a Teenage Robot part 2**

"XJ-9! It appears the meteor didn't destroy you or this wretched town!" said Vexus.

"See! I told you it wasn't my fault!" said Krackus.

"Ugh! We get it your meteor didn't blow up because you're a big failure, get over it" said Smytus.

The heroes all get ready for combat. Bastion sees this and panics, he then runs off and hides behind a mailbox with his bird friend.

"So, you have aligned yourself with more heroes, pathetic" said Vexus.

"No, it's just being fair" replied Jenny. "We heroes gotta stick and fight together" replied Linka.

Vexus then sees Jack Cyber and scans his systems. "What in the galaxy are you?! What have they done to you?!"

Jack smirked. "They made me into something I always wanted to be!" he then morphs into an apocalypse tank and into his transformer mode. "A purpose for the greater good, and I am your instrument of doom!"

"Nice" said Luna. "Thank you" said Jack Cyber.

Vexus clenches her teeth in anger, but she calms down. "Well, at least we can execute the next plan. Now Krackus!"

The little scientist cluster bot pulls out a remote and pushes the button. "Let's see how you fair against these little robots!"

The side doors of the ship open, though the doors seem small. "Get ready people! Who knows what they made!" said Lincoln.

Jenny then sees a pair of angry eyes coming out. She soon recognizes what it was. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"I am Killgore!" said the little robot. The heroes drop combat stance and look confused. "Umm, what am I looking at?" asked Dana.

Jenny face palms herself. "Guys, this is Killgore. A toy who somehow gained his own personality and wants to be a villain, because it's in his toy programming. But honestly, he is so annoying!"

"Man made or alien made?" asked Luna.

"Man made. But seriously guys, he's not a threat. I usually just send him off somewhere, like deep space" replied Jenny. "This'll be easy."

Krackus snickers. "That's what you think!" soon more of them come out and all chanting. "I am Killgore."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me?!" said Jordan. "Why are there more of them?!" said Lincoln.

"This literally just got more annoying" said Lori. Jenny's left eye twitches from the sight. Soon Leon and Sergei arrive with their Tiger Tank and see the commotion. "Umm, what's with the mini army?" asked Leon.

"Let's run them over" replied Sergei. Jenny then snaps out of it "No problem, we can still take these guys out."

Vexus was now snickering. "Show them Krackus!" the bot pushes the button again and all of the Killgore robots have extra limbs with saws and daggers.

"Okay, that's new" said Jenny. "Still not a problem!" said Jack Cyber.

Krackus pushes the button again and this time the roof of the hip opens unleashing a swarm of flying Killgore with blasters.

"Okay, how about we all stop saying this is gonna be easy! Okay?" complained Lincoln. They all entered combat stance. "Let's rock people!"

They all charge forward and unleash they're attacks. Smytus also joins the battle, but he gets knocked off by someone who just warpped in.

The large figure was General Grievous. "This should be fun!"

"You- You're a cyborg!" said Smytus. Grievous then let's his cape fall and he shows them his extra arms and his four light sabers. "I am and I will enjoy killing you slowly!" each light saber was different, blue, green, violet and red.

Smytus pulls out his energy sword but it was quickly destroyed by Grievous. "You are truly pathetic."

Smytus pulls out a laser blaster and tries to shoot him. So Grievous spins his light sabers in front of him and unleashes his relentless assault, along with his signature evil laugh.

Smytus just keeps shooting while backing up and any Killgore who attacks Grievous gets either destroyed or knocked away.

Meanwhile Leon jumps out of the Tiger Tank and lands on a group of the little bots and pulls out a chain and daggers and starts shredding through them and behind him is Dana. They both get the same idea.

Leon and Dana link their arms together and Leon swings her around while she lands successful kicks to each one with her frozen touch feet. With all their foes done they Leon pulls her back and they look at each other with a sort of alluring daze.

But they get interrupted when the Tiger Tank next to them fires a high velocity shot. "Hey! Get to fighting! This is not the time for romance" said Sergei.

Leon chuckles. "You're a killjoy you know that." "I know" replied Sergei. Leon then enters the tank and pulls out an MG42 and starts shooting.

Dana giggles and rejoins Becky and Leni in battle.

Lincoln, Linka and Jenny are busy knocking down all of the aerial Killgore. "There's way too many in the sky!" said Lincoln.

"Even with the TIE Fighter support it's not enough" said Linka. "I really hate Killgore!" said Jenny.

Then a massive group of them gets destroyed by a single fire shot. "Nice one Lori" said Lincoln.

"Umm, that was not me" said Lori. "Not mine either" said Becky. They all look to the Tiger Tank. "We don't have incendiary shells" said Leon.

Then they all hear a motor cycle sound and spot Peter charging towards them and his bike was the one shooting with a large fire cannon on the front.

"Dad!" said Sam. "Pyron is here to lay some hurt!" said Martin.

Peter slides with his bike knocking every little bot in his path, he then presses a button on the bikes handle and his bike configures into his big red sword.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?!" said Lincoln.

"Dudes! When did he have a sword?!" said Luna.

Penny blasts a Killgore away while looking at Peter. "We did not add that to his sword." Then Martin blasts many targets away with his blasters. "We never did Penny."

Peter then configures the sword into an anti-aircraft rocket launcher. "Say hello to the Blood Crucible!"

He sends a barrage of Rockets then morphs into Ghost Rider doubling the barrage.

"Now that is so cool!" said Becky. "Totes" said Leni.

Vexus is now angered, the enemy has gained a momentum. So she pulls out a large laser cannon and starts shooting at them.

The blast hits the Tiger Tank and it knocks over to its side. "Dang it!" yelled Leon and Sergei.

The rest take cover behind anything in the fight. Luna, Lincoln and Dana create an ice barrier, Lori makes a lava shield.

Then Tadashi jumps in and makes a photon barrier around a ten foot area in front of them. But it starts to show some cracks. "We gotta stop her!"

Bastion doesn't want to be part of the conflict, he then sees the Medivac's door was still open. He makes a beep sound and goes for it, but then he stops and is fascinated by the sight of the blue bird flying onto a nearby tree.

Bastion's bird friend sees Bastion wasn't following anymore. The blue bird chirps on the tree.

Meanwhile Vexus sets her laser blaster to barrage and it shoots everything. Lincoln then sees Bastion was about to take the hit. "Bastion look out!"

But it ricochets off of Bastions shoulder and hits the tree. The dust clears and Bastion sees the tree has fallen over and the blue bird comes out with an injured wing.

Bastion picks up and bird and hands it to Becky. "Umm, I'll be sure he's fine" said Becky as she uses her healing fire.

Bastion then looks to the heroes and bleeps. "Jack, what did he say?" asked Martin.

Jack's eyes shrink and he reverts back to his humanoid form. "Run!" and he runs off.

They see Bastion headed towards the army of Killgore, Lincoln realizes what he meant and so does Linka. "Everybody make haste and run for it!"

They don't know why, but they do so anyway and make their way behind the Dropship. Martin heads to the cockpit and activates the shield generator.

"I don't understand. Why are we hiding? We should be fighting them!" said Grievous. "Trust me, it's not gonna look pretty out there" replied Linka.

Vexus and her two minions smile that the heroes have retreated and then she spots Bastion. "So, you've come to your senses and decided to join us, wise choice."

"Perhaps I can replicate him so we may have an even better army" said Krackus. "Though he doesn't look all that threatening" said Smytus.

Bastion's blue eye switches to red and he configures into sentry turret mode and guns it like he means it!

All of the Killgore bots in the air get obliterated at incredible speed and many on the ground and shredded to pieces.

Then he returns to robot mode and rearms his rifle and annihilates his foes.

Vexus takes cover behind the doors of her ship.

And finally he transforms into a tank and blasts everything that is not friendly. Most of his shots bounce off the shield generator from the Medivac. The heroes inside are shocked.

"I-IS he okay?" asked Leni. "Nope, he's in full overpowered Bastion mode" replied Lincoln.

"Never mess with anything that belongs to nature" said Linka. "He cares so much he goes violent? Wow, talk about overprotective" said Jenny.

The smoke clears and all they see are no more Kilgore bots, just Bastion standing in the middle of the spoils of war.

"You insignificant traitor! Destroy him Smytus!" said Vexus.

But she gets no response. "What are you-"

She sees Smytus has many holes and lost his right arm and half his face. Then he collapses to the ground and is permanently offline.

"No! No! Krackus, do something!" yelled Vexus. But she also sees that her cluster scientist is nothing more than just a pair of legs that fall to the ground.

She then sees Bastion who is walking back to the medivac, the heroes come out and have no words for what he just did.

Vexus pulls out a laser blaster again and fires at Bastion. But it gets deflected by a silver muscular robot.

"Umm, who's that guy?" asked Dana. "Have no fear, I am here to help you all!" said Silver Shell.

"Silver Shell! You made it!" said Jenny. "Who now?" asked Martin.

Bastion is also confused. But Jack Cyber scans the bot. "Why is he human inside?"

"What?" said Jenny. Silver Shell looks nervous. "Well, you see-" he gets attacked by Vexus who uses her claws to rip the chest of the robot and then toss him into a wall.

"I will not be denied my revenge on XJ-9!" yelled Vexus. Jenny fires a few blasts on her but do no effect. Pathetic! I am much stronger than you! And even without my army, I still have my ship!"

But then he ship explodes. "What?!"

Then a truck horn is heard, they all hear a mechanical configuration sound and coming out of the smoke was Optimus Prime.

He jumps over the wrecked ship and kicks Vexus. "Get off this planet!"

She is sent flying into the sky where she gets hit by missiles from an F-22 and a violet F-18.

Vexus slams onto the ground, she gets up, but only to be blasted away by Bumblebee, Arcee and Ironhide.

Vexus is then sent flying towards Optimus Prime, where he slams her onto the pavement from his fist.

Vexus is now heavily damaged and lost an arm and her legs. She has major system damages to her sides and her right eye has been shot of. "W-Who a-are y-y-you?"

Optimus then pulls off her other arm. "The leader of a better Robot society."

Leon and Sergei then place her into a stasis pod. "Queen Vega will be happy to know her mom has been captured, I should send her back to her planet to face charges" said Jenny.

General Grievous intervenes. "Allow the empire to bring her to your friend's planet. We can make it there faster." Jenny nods. Grievous is then warpped back to the Super Star Destroyer with the stasis pod.

"Now that's what I call a good takedown dudes" said Luna. "Nice timing in arrival Prime" said Lincoln.

"Sorry we couldn't have made it sooner, we were delayed from the Great Gate and the distance to get here" replied Optimus.

"And there was some traffic when we arrived. These people need better crossing guards" said Ironhide.

"So we just jumped from building to building to get here" replied Bumblebee. "Would've been better to just drive, it was faster" said Arcee.

Starscream lands and with him was Slipstream. She still looked the same only with a few missile launchers on her shoulders and jet turbines on her back.

"Wow! Cool look Slipstream" said Linka.

"thank you Huma- I mean Linka, it's going to be a long while for me to get used to being allied with all of you" replied Slipstream.

"She has a lot to adapt to" said Starscream. Ironhide and Bumblebee help Sergei and Leon put their Tiger Tank upright again.

Becky then goes to Bastion and hands him the now fully healed blue bird. "He's all patched up, he's really easy to heal. Because of his size."

Bastion lets the blue bird sit on his shoulder, it then flies off chirping happily. Bastion also looks happy, you can't see it, but he is.

"So, I guess we should send Bastion back home now" said Linka. Soon a raven flies in and morphs into the guardian. "Sorry for being late, I had to make sure the Great Gate was stable and- Oh, so he was the one who came out of a random portal."

Bastion nods. "Well, don't you worry my Omnic friend. I'll send you back to the forest" replied Gyro.

Gyro opens the dimensional rift that leads back to the forest where Bastion was from. But Martin stops him first. With Jack Cyber's help they attach a self-generating energy shield and power core.

"So you won't go battery dead or get harmed" said Martin. "And you can use the shield to protect any animals that need your help" said Jack Cyber.

Bastion bleeps cheerfully at them. "You're welcome Bastion" replied Jack Cyber.

Then he walks through the portal while waving goodbye to his friends. They also wave goodbye to him.

Martin whispers to Jack Cyber. "Did you attach a tracking chip on him?"

"Sure did, we have to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless" replied Jack Cyber.

Jenny then sees Silver Shell was still down." Oh no! Silver Shell!" they also rush in to help.

But when they all approach they all gasp in shock. Silver Shell gets up. "I'm okay guys, there's nothing to worry about."

But he just sees they're shocked looks. "What's wrong? Do I have a dent on my face?" asked Silver Shell.

"Hey Sheldon Oswald Lee" said Jack Cyber. Silver Shell then looks down and sees he was now exposed, Sheldon also realizes it and right in front of Jenny and Mrs. Wakeman.

"S-Sheldon?" said Jenny in shock.

Sheldon gulps nervously. "There's a reasonable explanation for this."

Jenny then looks angry. "Is this some kind of way for you to get close to me and your romantic thing again?!"

"Well, it was a t first. But then I wanted to save people! Like you" replied Sheldon in slight fear.

Jenny in a fit of rage blasts the head of Silver Shell off. She then flies away from the place and heads back home. "XJ-9! Come back!" yelled her mom.

Lori and the others looked in worry. "We have to go and comfort her, like friends do" said Luna. They all nod in agreement, then they all look towards Sheldon.

"We are so going to pummel you for lying to her!" said Dana. They all board the Dropship, but Nora Wakeman looks at him with some disappointment. "You could've told her the truth you know." Then they fly off, to Wakeman residence.

The Transformers also make their leave towards the outpost. Leaving Sheldon alone, with nothing but his damaged Silver Shell suit. Feeling guilty and crying.

(The Next Day)

Jenny comes down from her room and sees her mom making her something to eat. Even though she really doesn't need to eat.

"XJ- I mean Jenny" that was odd for her mom to call her that. "We need to talk."

Jenny sighs. "Okay mom, what is it?"

"Well, yesterday. Martin McKenzie and I were talking and we were wondering, if you would like an upgrade" said Nora.

Jenny didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it as Penny or Tadashi" replied Nora. "Or Jack Cyber."

Jenny's eyes go wide. She knows what she's talking about, Cybernetic internal organs and modifications to her systems. Advanced technology and some Cybertronian and Protoss ingenuity.

"She knows this could help her out and help her new friends out in case an interdimensional conflict goes out. "Okay mom, I'll do it. Maybe on Saturday, I have school today."

Nora smiles and kisses Jenny's forehead. "At least I know that will make you happy. Plus you'll be given a powerful and almost indestructible metal alloy, I forgot what Martin called it."

Later Jenny exits her house and sees Brad and Tucker waiting outside. "You okay Jenny?" asked Brad.

Jenny smiles. "Yeah, I am. Now come on let's get to school."

But before she could fly off with her friends they spot a Medivac Dropship inbound. It lands and opens to reveal the teen heroes and Jack Cyber. "Need a lift?"

They all smile and enter, though Brad was told not to flirt with any of them and Tucker to not touch anything.

(Tremorton High school)

All the teens go around their normal business, until they all spot a Dropship arrive. Some of the Peacekeeper guards there salute to it. It had the chief of FutureTech logo on it.

The Dropship opens to reveal Jenny, Brad and some of their new friends. They dropped off Tucker at his school.

Some of the students were shocked at Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Dana and Becky and their outfits.

"Thanks for the lift guys" said Jenny. "Anything for a friend Jenny" said Sam.

"Yeah, your one of us now" said Dana. "If the teens and people in your world doesn't respect you, then know that others from across the realms will make you feel like you're part of a family" said Luna.

"Well, I do have sisters" replied Jenny. "Yeah, your mom told me and I don't intend to meet them" said Martin.

Then the popular kids arrive and confront them. "Well, well. Looks like Jenny made new friends" said Britt Crust.

"Gotta admit their style looks cool" said Tiff Crust.

The hero teens look annoyed. "And you must be the Crust cousins" said Sam.

Then Don Prima sees Lori and Leni. "Well, hello there. The names Don."

Lori and Leni know this game. "Yeah and I have a boyfriend" said Lori. "Totes not interested in a jerk moron like you" replied Leni.

All the students gasp at what Leni just said to him. "Aren't you amazed by my good looks? I'm the most popular guy in school" said Don.

"Popular guys are jerks and self-centered idiots" said Becky. "Who have no regard for anyone else and are bound to fail as they grow up" said Dana.

"Mostly their grades" said Luna. "Nice one babe" replied Sam.

Then they turn to the Crust cousins. "Ugh, those outfits are so five hundred years ago" said Lori.

"I wouldn't be caught in a funeral wearing those things, or even a fashion show" said Leni.

"From us experts at fashion line, you two are underneath" said Becky.

"Definitely not gonna impress even the greatest of fashion designers in the whole multiverse" said Dana.

"You're styles look more like street jockeys" said Luna. "Or drug addicts" said Sam.

Britt and Tiff were speechless. They're been dissed out by some teens with strong words, everybody else also gasps.

Then Leni uses her vines to drag them towards their principal who was waiting at the front of the school door. "My office now! Turns out your grades are not what they seem and don't say you all studied. I found out you three have been blackmailing some kids to do it for you."

Martin is standing next to him. "No cash is gonna save you guys out of this. FutureTech is about to lay down some new ground rules to all schools on this planet."

Jenny couldn't believe it, her teenage life got better. First she gets new hero friends who turn out to be her new teenage friends and now she doesn't have to deal with the most humiliating high school conflicts.

Then she sees Jack Cyber checking on the Dropships landing gear. "I should really see if I can do some more work to these kinds of aircraft."

"Hey Jack" said Jenny. He turns around. "Oh, hey there Jenny. You're mom said that you want to be modified on the weekends. Well the great gate will be open for you to come to our world so we can get to those upgrades."

Jenny nervously smiles. "Yeah, I can't wait. You know, if you're not busy. Do you wanna hang out or something?"

Jack Cyber sighs. He knows what she's doing. "Look, Jenny I know you have feelings for me." Jenny blushes that he knows. "I can see it on your face it's not too hard to miss. But you have to understand, that I am not looking for a relationship yet. I have my own priorities to deal with."

Jenny looks down. "Oh, okay." Jack Cyber feels bad for her now.

"Listen, maybe one day. Maybe not today or tomorrow. You'll find that special someone in your life, you just have to find the one person that you could count on to have your back and is always there to either have fun or get you out of a situation" said Jack Cyber.

Jenny the smiles and feels okay with it. "Thanks, that really helps. I guess we're just friends."

Jack also smiles and fist bumps with her. "Don't give up on what your heart seeks Jenny, you'll find that special someone. Maybe he's been with you the whole time."

The other teens say their goodbyes to Jenny and are also excited for her new upgrade soon and they plan on a shopping hang out in their home of Royal Woods.

They board the Dropship and take off. Jenny smiles and hears someone calling her. "Hey Jenny! Come on we're gonna be late for class!" said Brad.

"Coming Brad" said Jenny. Then she thought 'Brad.' From a distance Sheldon sees her from the window of a moving van and it drives off, leaving Tremorton.

(FutureTech HQ, Hours later)

Penny cleans up her room and puts away some new pictures into her friend's album. Many of the pictures were hanging with her teen friends at the mall, the Transformers, the Spellmans and Louds and other new heroes and now part of it was Jenny.

Amongst them were some pictures of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and the other Huntsman she's made friends with.

But she has to wait, when the time is right, then she can return to Remnant and help save their world.

Then she sees a magazine has fallen from her shelf, she sees a teenage girl with long bouncy hair that reaches the back.

"Hmm, maybe I should get an upgrade as well" Penny said to herself. She then activates her FutureTech toolbox (gift from Martin) and starts fixing herself up.

Meanwhile Martin heads to his office, he then turns on his computer to see the message from Sombra was still there.

So, he types:

_"So, what do you want from us if you join our cause Sombra?"_

Then he gets a new message from Sombra.

"_Friends_."

To be continued ……

**Teenage Robot XJ-9 now in the crew, sort of and ready for an upgrade. What will happen next with this message from Sombra? Leave a review as always.**


	133. Ch133 Game Stream 80

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 133: Game stream 8.0**

Screen to Minecraft.

Sunset: Welcome back to Shimmer Cove guys, we are here in Minecraft and we have done something very devious on our shared server! And joining me is Gyro, my dad and Lincoln!

Lincoln: Which one of us should say what we just did?

Neil: I vote Guardian.

Gyro: Okay people! So here is the freakin' plan. I was told that Victor has been given a day off and is right now live streaming himself playing Minecraft making stupid stuff.

Lincoln: (Chuckles) this is gonna be good!

Gyro: So, we are planning on pranking him, like we did to Leon with the pigs and building the Optimus Prime thing as well.

Neil: Oh man! Those two were still the best ones we've ever done!

Sunset: Still Funny in my head. (Chuckles)

Lincoln: Okay Gyro, now continue.

Gyro: (coughs) now what we did, is that before Victor did a live stream, we dug tunnels underground and this one leads all the way to Victor's chest in one of our storage houses here in the village.

Neil: We added some rails and mine carts for fast transport to get there.

Sunset: we are going to steal Victor's diamonds and make him chase us! He's going to freak out!

Lincoln: (laughs) we have all the tools we need to survive whatever onslaught the guy is going to do to us.

Sunset: We're having our own discord so he won't know what we're actually doing or even hear us.

Neil: I am on my computer and I have my laptop on to see his live stream.

Gyro: What's he doing now?

**At Neil's screen Victor is in his boat fishing. "This is going to take a while, fishing here in Minecraft is kinda like fishing in real life."**

He has no clue what is going on anymore.

Lincoln: Okay guys! Let's do this!

They all hop onto mine carts and take off on the rails.

Sunset: Man, these tunnels are long.

Neil: It's like a freaking tunnel of terror in here.

Gyro: We are being hidden and our hideout is in a cave far from the village.

They soon arrive to their destination and look around the small stone area.

Sunset: Alright, so where is his chest?

Gyro: just dig forward. Break the block in front of you Neil.

Neil breaks it and keeps going, then he stops when he looks up.

Lincoln: Oh my god! There it is guys!

Sunset: Let's see what's inside!

They open and see a lot of diamond stuff, armor, weapons, ingots and blocks.

Neil: Oh my fucking god that is a lot of diamonds!

Sunset: Quick! Get it all! Get it all boys! Get to work!

Sunset and Lincoln make an achievement in Diamond discovery.

**Meanwhile Victor is in his boat and sees the Achievement sign. "Oh Lincoln and Sunset made the diamond achievement, good for them. It's not easy finding diamonds underground, hope they're okay."**

Neil: (Laughs) the moron said he's proud that you two got the achievement!

They all laugh.

Gyro: Alright people! Cover it up and run!

After taking all of the diamonds they place some blocks to cover their tracks

**Victor checks his phone and sees a text form Luan. "Says here Luan say that Susnet will steal my diamonds. Wow! Would sunset do such a thing, find out next time" he says the last part with sarcasm.**

Luan calls Sunset as they are running away from the tunnel.

_Luan calling: Guys! Guys! I am watching the stream and I sent Victor a text that said that Sunset might steal your diamonds and he said would Sunset do such a thing!_

They all laugh even Luan.

Lincoln: Oh god! Nice one Luan! (Laughs)

Sunset: Alright we have all of his garbage, let's set all the traps and get him to go and panic like a maniac!

_Luan Calling: I got an idea!_

**Victor then gets another message. "What? Says from Luan that there's blaze rods in your chest. What? How do you know this?"**

_Luan calling: I sent the message guys! I think he's going to go and check!_

Neil: I have another idea, we leave a note in the chest for him.

Gyro: I'm making the note hang on. First let's see what we all got from him, hand them to me and I will put them into our cave chest.

They drop what their carrying and Gyro picks them up, he then puts them into he chest one by one.

Gyro: Diamond helmet, Diamond boots, Diamond underwear, Diamond Sword, Diamond Shovel, Diamond Axe, Diamond Pick axe, Diamond shirt, Diamond ingots, Diamond blocks and go fuck yourself Victor! (Gets an empty book and quill) Let's go!

They all laugh.

**Victor leaves his boat and starts killing some skeletons who popped out of nowhere. "Get outta here you freaks!" he is headed back to the storage house to check on the chest he owns.**

Gyro: Alright I have the note and I'm gonna go and place it into the chest! (Laughs)

The others also laugh as Gyro hops into a mine cart and heads to the empty chest.

Sunset: Careful!

Lincoln: Don't let him know your there!

Gyro: Do not worry, I am going to use my invisibility potion and crouch so he doesn't see my user name.

**Victor goes through the other chests. "There's no blaze powder here, I do see some more iron and coal though. Someone must've been mining and collecting stuff for the community, that's nice."**

Gyro sneaks under and breaks the blocks and places the note into the chest.

Gyro: Oh god, he's up there and he has no clue.

_Luan Calling: His dog is looking down! That guy knows your there but he doesn't!_

The others start to laugh.

Gyro then covers his tracks and runs back to the tunnel.

Gyro: I'm away! I'm away boys!

Sunset: Woo! This is so awesome!

Gyro makes it back to the others.

Gyro: So close! He was right there!

Lincoln: Glad only the dog saw you.

Neil: What was in the note you made?

**Victor checks on the chest inside of the wall he placed as a hidden box. "Alright, let's see what this is about" Opens the chest and his eyes look confused and a bit wide. "What?" Closes the chest and opens again "what the fuck?"**

The others start laughing and so does Luan.

**Victor then checks again. "Where did all my shit go?" he then sees the book and quill was the only thing inside. "Where's my shit? What's this? Book and Quill, this was never here before."**

**He opens the book and sees what is written for him. "We got you shit, fuck yourself you stupid asshole. From the secret crew."**

They all laugh.

**Victor then chuckles, sort of. "Aww dude! Getting pranked by those assholes."**

**He gets out of the building. "Alright, now to find they're shitty cave."**

Lincoln: It worked! It worked!

Sunset: He got the note! Now what do we do?

Neil: Alright I'm going to take his stuff and bring them to another cave, but I will leave one diamond and fifteen potatoes into this chest. The rest of you scatter. (Laughs)

Lincoln: I got an idea! I'm gonna go and give him another book and quill! It could led him to this cave and he won't know his stuff isn't here!

Gyro: Go for it! Go for it! Go for it!

Sunset: Everyone else scatter!

**Victor starts making TNT but then he sees Lincoln's avatar enter the room and walk around. "What the hell are you doing here huh?! You little boy, little scared little boy."**

**Lincoln then drops the book and quill. "What do we have here?" Victor grabs the book and quill. "We're donating your diamonds for our cause, go and suck it."**

**Victor uses a bow and arrow and kills Lincoln. "Fucking idiot."**

Lincoln: He shot me!

Sunset: Yeah, we can see that.

Sunset then stops and sees the long tunnel and has no idea that Victor had just tunneled underground.

Sunset: Guys, guys. I think Victor may have found the tunnel.

Neil: Wait what?

Lincoln: Where are you sis?

Then she sees Victor on the far side of the tunnel looking at her, so Sunset runs for it.

Sunset: He found me! He found me!

Gyro: What? Run for it!

Sunset: I have potion of swiftness! I am as fast as the wind!

**Victor chases after her with his bow and arrows ready. "Take me to your fucking cave! Take me to your fucking cave and give me back all of my shit."**

**Soon he loses track of Sunset and finds the cave with chests. "Oh so this is your little cave, it's lovely it's very lovely."**

**He opens the chest and sees. "Let's see if my shit is in here. One diamond and fifteen potatoes." He then picks up the book and quill and it says: You fucking wish bitch! Here's fifteen potatoes and one diamond."**

**He then starts burning the cave and then places TNT block and gets out of the cave. "This is what I think of your shitty cave eh! This is what I think of It." and the cave blows up. "Now where the fuck are they?"**

They soon meet up at their larger secret cave.

Lincoln: I got an idea on how to make a grand finale.

Neil: Okay what is it?

Lincoln: We build a large tunnel with railings and mine carts, at the very edge bottom is a whole filled with lava. He'll think that the mine carts will take him to his stuff, but he's only going to fall into the lave!

They all laugh.

Sunset: We should be in a room near the pit so we see him fall inside!

Gyro: Okay, okay! Let's do it people! Let's do it!

Neil: Ready your pick axes people!

**Victor keeps looking around and then he spots Sunset walking around, she sees Victor and runs for it. "Found you again you stupid."**

**When he follows her he is now inside of the cave. "Is this it? I found it! Now where's all my stuff?"**

**He opens some chests and finds nothing but random junk. "Where's my content? Where's all my shit you dicks?!"**

**Instead of taking a mine cart he sees a room in the tunnel and Sunset is inside. "What the fuck are you doing in here huh?!"**

Sunset: Guys! He's here! He found me! He didn't take a min cart!

Sunset then has a sword and shield and so does Victor.

**Victor backs up but gets hit a few times "where's my stuff? Why are you hitting me?"**

Sunset: Stay in the balcony boys! I got this one!

**Then in the midst of panic, Victor bolts out of the room and toward the tunnel and he falls into the pit. "What the fuck?! Lava?!"**

From the others point of view they all see Victor fall right into the lava and die.

They all cheer and laugh.

Lincoln: Yes! We did it!

Neil: He went down!

Gyro: I can't believe that worked!

Sunset: Guys, he didn't even take a mine cart! (Laughs)

Neil: Wait what? What?

Sunset: (Laughs) he panicked and went straight into the whole running away from me!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Oh my god!

Neil: Everyone's probably laughing in the comment section of his stream.

Gyro: That fucking moron!

They all finish they're laughing.

Sunset: Okay guys, now that that's over. As good people, we are going to return his stuff.

**They all head to the surface and see Victor in front of them going back and forth, left and right, hopping around and looking at them. "Give me my shit. Give me back all of my shit back."**

They all laugh a bit.

Sunset: Look at the way he's jumping around.

Lincoln: The dude's stressed as hell.

Neil: We mean you no harm.

Gyro: Shhh, hey it's okay man. Here you go.

**Gyro and the others drop some stuff onto the ground. "Yeah, thanks fo the content, give me back my actual shit!" said Victor with both some annoyance and laughter.**

Sunset: Well, this has been fun. Hope you guys are still laughing at this craziness. We'll give him back his stuff. See you guys next time, this is Sunset Shimmer and this has been Shimmer Cove.

**Victor: Give me back my shit you dumb dickheads!**

To be continued …..

**Based on the Minecraft "We stole Nogla's Diamonds" video by Vanoss, Terroriser and Basically. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	134. Ch134 More than one date

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 134: More than one date**

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln sets his Vulture Bike ready for a drive in front of the house, then he hears galloping and spots Luna and her ride Glace had just returned from a small stroll in the nearby woods.

"Hey there little bro, you ready to go on your date tonight?" asked Luna.

"Sure am, I know exactly where to take Jordan and she's going to love it" replied Lincoln. "Do you have a date tonight sis?"

"Not really. Sam is having a night out with Ember, they want to get to know each other. Sam did say that maybe next time I can join in and it can be a ladies night out" replied Luna.

"Cool" Lincoln then activates his helmet. "Well I'm off sis."

Luna wave's goodbye as her brother drives off, then she sees her mom and dad leave the house and head into Neil's car. "You guys going somewhere?"

"Your father and I are going on a night out" replied Gwen.

"There's food on the table for dinner, a pot of fried chicken and some gravy. Luna, you and Sunset are in charge since Leni is at a sleepover" replied Neil. They then hop into Neil's car and drive off into Royal Woods.

"Hmm, how many people are having a date night tonight?" Luna asked herself, she then heads back into the house where she is greeted by her Pokemon Loudred and Sunset is on the couch checking on her phone.

(Rosato Residence)

Lincoln arrives and sees Jordan waiting.

Jordan is wearing a yellow short-sleeved blouse with some floral patterns, light blue skirt that reaches her knees, white knee high socks and brown short heeled shoes, along with the necklace he gave her.

Lincoln is wearing a grey suit with pants, an orange bow tie and black shoes.

"You're looking handsome tonight Lincoln" replied Jordan.

"You're not so bad yourself beautiful" replied Lincoln.

The two kids share a chuckle and then Jordan hops behind Lincoln and they drive off.

"So, where are we going for tonight handsome?" asked Jordan. "Somewhere interdimensional or somewhere local?"

"No spoilers my love" replied Lincoln.

(Outskirts of Royal Woods, near an abandoned log cabin)

The Vulture Bike stops and the door appears. "Oh, Western Restaurant Nekoya. Now that does sound romantic" replied Jordan.

"Let's hope it's not closing time" replied Lincoln.

They both enter the door and see a few customers were there. They see old man Pork Loin Cutlet and his elf friend who orders Croquettes, The man of Curry Rice, The grandfather and grandson who eat spaghetti with meat sauce and the fairy queen and her subjects eating Crepes.

"Looks packed, sort of" replied Lincoln.

They are soon greeted by Aletta. "Hello and welcome, oh it's you again Lincoln and Jordan. Please take a seat anywhere and I'll bring you two some menus."

Lincoln and Jordan take their seat and look around the place, no matter how many times they go to the restaurant it feels like a new world every time.

Then the door opens again and they see it was Hollow and Musa. "Lincoln and Jordan?" said Hollow.

"You two here on a date?" asked Musa. The two kids nod. "You two?" asked Jordan.

"Pretty much" replied Hollow. The two then head to a table that is neighboring Lincoln's and Jordan's.

"So, how things are back in your world?" asked Musa.

"Doing well, though with a lot of the Pokemon in the area it's becoming less stressful" replied Lincoln.

"The citizens really like the company of the Pokemon, they are quite helpful. Kinda like Rime stone City" replied Jordan.

"But they have been given warnings about some Pokemon that could be dangerous" said Lincoln.

"What about the rumors about this Grass-Type monkey looking Pokemon? Any word about it?" asked Hollow.

"Nothing, Lisa hasn't had any footage of the new Pokemon. But she said it was not a Pansage or Simisage" replied Lincoln.

"You think there's another Pokemon region out there we all don't know about?" asked Jordan.

"With all that's been happening, I'm pretty sure" replied Musa.

"By the way, have you two ever thought about what kind of Pokemon you're looking for?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really, not quite feeling responsible to care for a Pokemon, yet" replied Hollow.

"Same here, got some stuff to do back in Magix" replied Musa.

Then the door opens again and coming was a shocker for them. Leon and Dana?" said Jordan.

"You gotta be kidding me?" said Leon. "So this is where you and Jordan are planning for your date night?"

"We didn't know you two would be here" replied Lincoln. "Same" replied Hollow.

"Well, this just turned into a triple date" replied Dana. "At least we all know each other, it's nice to have some friends here" replied Leon.

Leon and Dan find they're seat neighboring the other side of Lincoln and Jordan's table.

"I thought you guys were going to see a movie or something" said Lincoln.

Two words. Sold Out" replied Leon. "Every movie was packed seems like a lot of people are on a date night as well, Dang it."

Dana holds his hand to make him feel better. "Hey Now, don't be like that. At least we're at a restaurant and we have friends we know. "

"So, Leon. How is it in the squared ring with Sergei?" asked Hollow.

"Going well. We're thinking of going for tag team gold, someday" replied Leon.

"I'm sure you two will win. You guys have been demolishing undisputed era even with some extra tag team back up" replied Dana.

"I can't believe Matt Riddle and Keith Lee came to aid you two" said Lincoln.

"Same" replied Leon.

Soon Aletta returns with some menus.

They all take the menus and look through all the meals.

Aletta soon comes back. "So, have you all decided yet?"

They all put their menus down and respond the same thing. "Surprise us."

Aletta was shocked, she didn't really know what that meant. "No worries Aletta, I think I know what to do" replied the chef from the kitchen.

Soon they all hear the sounds of pots boiling and food being diced and chopped up. Some new smells are now flying around the restaurant and some of the customers are aroused by the smell.

Soon the food was served to them being carried by Aletta, Kuro and the chef master.

Lincoln and Jordan got two plates of Macaroni and cheese in meat sauce with some shell peeled shrimp along with some iced tea.

Hollow and Musa got two plates of sliced lobster all packed onto a lobster tail with tartar sauce and wine.

Leon and Dana got two plates of Fillet Mignon in lemon sauce dressing and iced tea as well.

The customers were amazed, they've never seen the master cook this kind of stuff nor have they seen this kind of food. Aletta was shocked the most.

"Wow! Taking it to a fancy level I see" said Hollow.

"This looks like a master chef worthy dish" said Leon.

"How in the world?" said Lincoln.

The master smiles. "I actually knew that one day some of you might come here for a romantic dinner, so I planned a little early."

"You really know how to make your customers happy" replied Dana.

"Well, enjoy your meals" the chef then returns to the kitchen. Leaving the couples to enjoy their dinner.

(Royal Woods, Greenwich)

"I can't believe all the restaurants are booked" said Neil.

"And when you mean booked, you mean borrowed for a private party" said Gwen.

"Looks like we'll have to stick to these kinds of restaurants" said Neil.

"Don't hit yourself too hard on this, we can still make it work" replied Gwen.

They also notice that they weren't the only ones there. They do see Lynn Sr and Rita, the Yates couple, Coach Pokawski and Nurse Patty and Mrs. Johnson and Norm the Janitor?

"Looks like we're not the only ones who couldn't get into a fancy restaurant" said Neil.

Then outside they see a Limo drive by and two girls cheering from the Limo's roof with electric guitars.

"Was that Sam and Ember?" asked Gwen.

"Sure look liked it" replied the next table. It was Peter. His Pokemon Ponyta is also with him.

"Whoa! What the heck are you doing here?" asked Neil.

"I thought you'd be back home enjoying a night to yourself" said Gwen.

"Well, it felt nice to have some alone time. Then it got boring so I left my home to just have a night for myself in the town. Also some of the restaurants have been booked" replied Peter.

"Damn, talk about karma for us huh?" said Neil. "Damn right, so did Leon tell you where he was takin' his date Dana?" said Peter.

"No he didn't" replied Gwen.

Soon they all have they're dinners in the form of Pizza with some soda, Ponyta got two slices of vegan Pizza. Though Neil and Gwen had Chicken with rice and gravy and some spaghetti.

(Western Restaurant Nekoya)

The trio on a dinner date are all chatting amongst themselves and enjoying their food, but soon Hollow and Musa finish their food. Hollow decided to pay for the dinner.

"Well, it's been a blast meeting with you guys here" said Hollow.

"We should get going now, Hollow and I are going for a stroll on the beaches of my home" replied Musa.

"Wait, have you told your dad about each other?" asked Lincoln.

"We did and he's happy I found someone who is kinda my opposite, he was disappointed when Riven left though" replied Musa.

"He also wants to spend some time with me and show me all of the things their home has to offer, but I already was there before. During the whole Tritanus incident" said Hollow.

"Well, see you guys when the next battle begins" replied Leon. "Or during the holidays" said Dana.

"Have a romantic evening to the rest of you" replied Musa. With that Hollow and Musa leave the restaurant.

"So, Lincoln. You ready for Thanksgiving?" asked Leon.

"Sure am, Jordan said her parents are coming along as well" replied Lincoln.

"My parents thought it would be a good idea to bring both our families together" replied Jordan.

"We were also thinking of having the louds be part of it as well, they are sort of family" replied Lincoln.

Then Leon looks to Dana. "You got plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'd love to join, but my family and I are headed to our grandparents for thanksgiving" replied Dana. "Sorry Leon."

"No, no. it's okay, go be with them for Thanksgiving, family is important. Besides I'm pretty sure we'll be busy with a lot of cooking" said Leon.

"I'm pretty sure grandma Diana will be there" replied Lincoln. "But what about your little sister Sabrina and her aunts?" asked Jordan.

"Hmm, that's one thing I have to discuss with Neil and Sergei. Plus we have our cousin Ambrose from the witch school as well" said Leon.

"Also, I heard from Lori that Luan had a date earlier, was it with Benny?" asked Dana.

"It was, she had an issue with a pimple, but it was all sorted out" replied Lincoln.

"That's growing up for ya" said Jordan.

"What about with Luna and Sam? What are they doing now?" asked Leon.

"Actually Luna is back home, Sam is spending a night out with her dad's girlfriend Ember" replied Lincoln.

"Oooh! Getting to know her new mom, sweet" replied Jordan.

"I'm sure they're both having a blast. Concerts, dance clubs, concerts, banger n' mosh, concerts and star gazing" replied Dana.

They were amazed at how she guessed it. "Wow! You know them that well huh?" said Leon.

"It was just a guess, I didn't really mean it could happen" replied Dana.

"It might though" said Jordan.

Soon they all finish their dinners and pay for the meals. At the same time they see the Red Dragon come in with an empty pot ready to order beef stew.

"So, you are the other heroes the guardian talked about, it is an honor to meet you all" said Red.

"Yeah and you're the dragon who marks this place as her turf" replied Leon.

She then looks to Leon and Lincoln. "I have heard of the one called Deathwing and that he is now in the body of the man that you share blood with."

"Yup, that's my brother for ya" replied Leon. "I don't really share his family blood, I'm adopted" replied Lincoln.

"So I've heard, so what are you all doing here at this hour?" asked Red.

"Romantic date" they all replied. Red smiled. "Humans are always in their ways when it comes to love and passion."

Soon they say they're farewells to the chef and his staff and Red and take their leave.

"Well, I'm gonna take Jordan home" replied Lincoln. "You guys drive safe now" said Jordan. The two kids drive off back to Royal Woods.

"So, you wanna go for a stroll on the way to your place maybe? I mean it is a long walk, from here to Royal Woods" asked Leon.

Dana placed a kiss on his cheek and held onto his left arm. "Nothing would make me happier."

Leon smiled and they both went for the long stroll. "If you get tired we can race each other, Aswang vs ice."

Dana giggles. "Please don't ruin the moment Leo."

"So, we're giving each other nicknames now?" asked Leon teasingly.

Dana blushes. "Forget I said that."

The two of them chuckle a bit as they walk underneath the beautiful full moon, unknown to them that the last autumn leaf has fallen.

(FutureTech HQ)

Victor and Jack Cyber are looking at the screen. "So, she's trying to change for the better?" asked Victor.

On the screen are the multiple replied from their new associate Sombra. "I'm afraid so, seems she was never interested in being an agent of Talon" replied Martin.

"So, what is she after?" asked Jack Cyber.

"She wants to know who hacked her and what this person is. She wants our aid and wishes to aid us, she's been giving me reports about what's been happening in her world, including some identities of people who have remained in the dark and tons of secrets" replied Martin.

"She seems desperate to make friends with us. How on earth does she know who we are?" said Victor.

"That is something I can't even figure out, but we will have to discuss this some other time. XJ-9 will be here tomorrow for her upgrades, I suggest we prepare" replied Martin.

"We have all of the schematics from Nora Wakeman and all the things we need to make Jenny into the teenage robot she wants to be" replied Victor.

"I can't believe she liked me. Thank goodness she understands my complex standards and future intentions" replied Jack Cyber.

Then they hear the doors open and see Penny come out. "Okay, Penny is here so let's-" Martin is shocked at what he sees. Penny changed herself.

Her hair is now significantly longer and more rounded at the tips and she now wears a black bow with pink accents. The ahoge remains and is more prominent.

She is wearing a Victorian-era dress. The abdominal region is black with four golden buttons, the upper blouse remains silver, but the vertical lining now extends well down the collar. Her collar piece does away with the green accents and is instead finished with a black ribbon and a power button at its center.

She is now wearing black fleece gloves with circular golden accents at the knuckles. Her footwear are now jet powered boots, with green lines on her stockings now illuminating when she uses her flight capabilities.

"Greetings everyone!" said Penny.

They all look at her with shocked expressions, Victor drops his coffee which hits Jack's foot making him flinch from the pain.

"What did you do to yourself?" asked Martin.

"Well, I thought I could use an upgrade. This seemed right since I am growing up" replied Penny. "You're not mad are you?"

Martin smiled and approaches her. "Why would I be mad? You just upgraded yourself! I couldn't be any more proud of you! This is a major look and I knew I should've added flight to your systems."

Penny smiles and hugs Martin. "I wish my real creator was here, he would be proud of me."

Martin returns the hug. "Penny, I'm sure he will be. We just have to wait for when it is time to return to your world."

They soon break the hug. "I know, we just need to be patient. Then I can help my friends, though I don't know what they will think with Pyrrha being alive and all."

Martin smiles. "That's my girl."

"So, let's get this place ready for Jenny when she arrives. I was also thinking of adding some energy swords to her" said Penny as she heads to the main screen and puts up all of her ideas.

Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber were amazed, she has gone from a teenage Huntress android, a hero of the realms and now she's acting as if she is a genius within their ranks.

Some part of Martin think to himself. 'I may not have found love or have someone to pass this empire to, but maybe one day. Penny will become next to the FutureTech's throne. Kelly Weaver would be proud of that.'

To be continued …..

**I would like to thank Czar Joseph for the idea of Penny being upgraded and some of the words for it from our daily PM's. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.****I do not own Restaurant to another World.**


	135. Ch135 She's a Teenage Robot Girl

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 135: She's a Teenage Robot Girl**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin, Victor, Penny, Lisa and Tadashi are waiting for Jenny and Nora Wakeman on the landing zone on the roof.

And soon they spot the Medivac Dropship. "Okay people. Let's do this" said Martin.

"We have all of the installations and configurations set and ready father" replied Penny.

"My first time to meet this XJ-9 you have mentioned, I am truly sorry I wasn't part of the whole mission last time. I was engaged in more pressing family matters" replied Lisa.

The Dropship lands, Jack Cyber has a strange feeling and he scans the Dropship. "Guys, they are not the only ones there."

"What do you mean?" asked Victor. "Did they bring Brad and Tucker with them?" asked Tadashi.

"No, I just see the two pilots, Nora, Jenny and eight more life forms and they seem almost in par with Jenny's systems" replied Jack Cyber.

Martin then remembered what Mrs. Wakeman said to him when they were talking alone. "Oh shit!"

The door of the Dropship opens and a laser blast comes out. Penny deflects it and it hits one of their satellite dishes.

Victor sighs in annoyance. "There go my channels."

Coming out was what Martin feared. "It's the XJ Series!"

They see an egg shaped baby like robot: XJ-1.

A small ray gun robot: XJ-2.

A Toddler bot that seems to be falling apart: XJ-3.

An octopus robot that seems to be a neat freak: XJ-4.

A flying robot head with jet thrusters on her pig tails and a radio dish at the bottom: XJ-5.

A robot with three spider-like legs and a monitor screen face: XJ-6.

A sad looking robot: XJ-7

And a bulky version of Jenny, she is also big: XJ-8

They are in shock at what they are all looking at. "This is a joke right?" asked Victor.

"Sorry, but they turned on all of a sudden and started acting out that they also want some upgrade as well" said Nora.

"Can't you say no to them?!" asked Tadashi.

"We were outnumbered and they were very persistent" replied Jenny.

"Now your family is starting to sound like mine" replied Lisa.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked XJ-7.

"I want whatever Jenny is getting! I wanna look all pretty and better!" said XJ-6.

"I am truly the largest of the group and would love nothing more than to be proven that I am the eldest sister" said XJ-8.

"Patience everyone, we must not pressure our new friends. They are indeed amazing in their tech intelligence" said XJ-5.

XJ-4 is already dusting everything on the tarmac. "Just tidying things up here."

XJ-3 falls down and falls apart again, Lisa sighs and helps her back together again.

XJ-2 starts shooting wildly into the air. Tadashi throws a grenade that creates a small barrier to keep the blasts within.

And XJ-1 is crying.

Seeing too much is going on, Martin activates his tablet and multiple ray guns appear out of the roof and shoot the XJ sisters and put them in stasis. "There! Peace and Quiet! Now let's get Jenny into the lab and upgrade her!"

Martin angrily marches downstairs with everyone following, though they've never seen him this angry before.

"Is this normal?" asked Jenny.

"Nope, this is a whole new thing to me" replied Jack Cyber.

"Not to me, I've seen him angry before and you do not want to push him even further" replied Victor.

"What do you mean Victor? What happened the last time he was angry?" asked Penny.

"It was when Rupert Thornley was the President of FutureTech industries. He wanted to end the cold war by using a shutdown project: Project Harmonizer, in which he set up on Sigma Island. When Martin found out, he alerted the rest of our allied forces and the soviets. With their combined force we they shut him down and arrested him, the battle to stop him was not easy, he had some soldiers who were loyal to his cause and it turns out Rupert was in fact crazy with the power of the project."

"So, what was Project Harmonizer?" asked Tadashi.

"A machine that could distort and stop time itself. But his forces were rendered untouched by the time stop. Martin was able to create a Chrono belt and engage the enemy while his forces were frozen in time. He was the one man who timed all of his attacks and analyzed the enemies tactics and this is what made Kelly Weaver to believe that Martin McKenzie the man to take her place as the CEO and Chairman of FutureTech Industries."

"Incredible, but why was he so uncomfortable with the whole operation?" asked Lisa.

"Because Project Harmonizer, was his shutdown project. He knew it failed so he didn't want it to return or repurpose it. But when Rupert Thornley brought it operational, Martin was pissed!" replied Victor.

"Poor Martin, I didn't know he had such a history" said Jenny.

"How come none of the world knows about this?" asked Lisa.

"Because it was kept in the dark and we made a conspiracy theory that Rupert Thornley was secretly hoarding weapons for future Nazi work" replied Victor.

"Wow! Nice cover story" replied Tadashi. "Framing the man as a member of an evil German organization, rather than tell the truth about a cataclysmic weapon. Very smart" said Nora.

"Yeah, Martin still hates that memory and it all started in the year 1987" replied Victor.

They soon make it to the lab warehouse and they see all of the cybernetic organs inside glass cases with liquid and Jenny sees a robotic heart beating.

"That Jenny is your heart. You're veins will be running on energon courtesy of our Transformer friends" replied Martin.

"Wow! This is gonna be so cool!" said Jenny.

"What about XJ-9's metallic exterior?" asked Nora.

"It will be human like metal flesh, but with a mixture of the rarest metal in the realms" replied Penny.

"Adamantium" replied Martin. "As well as a mixture with Vibranium" replied Tadashi.

"So, I'm going to feel soft like a human?" asked Jenny.

"Yes you will, but you will be invulnerable to hostile targets" replied Victor.

Then Jenny got curious. "So, I'm going to eat like a human?"

"Yes" replied Martin.

"Dream like a human?" asked Jenny.

"Possibly" replied Lisa.

"Feel like humans do?" asked Jenny.

"You know it" replied Penny.

"I get to drink normal human drinks?" asked Jenny.

"Pretty much" replied Tadashi.

"Will my hair grow like humans do?" asked Jenny.

"That one is possible" replied Victor.

"And use the bathroom?" asked Jenny with excitement and nervousness.

They all remained silent. "Umm, yeah" replied Martin.

Then Jenny got more curious. "Will I have the normal parts …. Of … a teenage girl?"

Penny and Tadashi sweat from her question. Victor looks at two covered up glass cases and turns red. "Oh fuck me" he whispers to himself.

Nora then sighs. "So, she will have those right?"

Jenny felt like smiling. "I-I never knew how those girl stuff work! I'm so excit-" and she's been turned off by Martin.

"Okay, let's finish this so I can go back to my office and forget this ever happened" said Martin.

They all nodded in agreement. "Let's start with her internal and nervous systems" said Nora.

"Then we can begin with modifications to her brain" replied Victor.

(Three long hours later)

Jenny opens her eyes. She looks around and in her eyes she can see visual scanning systems around her.

She then feels like she's different. She notices she's wearing a hospital gown.

Jenny looks at herself in the mirror, she didn't seem all that different and she looked exactly the same.

Her skin was still white but she had no cybernetic lines on her arms and fingers.

But then she touched her skin, it seemed soft and felt nice.

Then Nora puts away her gloves and sees her daughter is awake. "XJ-9! You're awake!"

The others also notice this and approach her. "So, how do you feel?" asked Tadashi.

"A bit the same really, but okay. I feel like something's have been changed around me" replied Jenny.

Jenny then feels her hair, it was silk like, but metallic alloy. "I-I have hair!"

"Yes you do" Penny smiled.

She then feels her systems and whats inside. "I have internal organs!"

"Glad you like them" replied Victor.

Then she peeks from the collar of her gown and everyone is shocked at what she was doing. "I have girl chests!"

They all stay silent. "Yeah, good for you" they all replied. "This is so awkward" whispered Jack Cyber.

Penny then hands her a bag of clothes. "You might want to wear these. The changing room is in the next door."

Jenny takes the bag and goes to the room. Nora was happy that her daughter was now feeling more like the teen she wanted to be.

Jenny soon comes out, wearing a light blue sleeveless tank top, velvet short sleeve jacket light blue miniskirt, black shorts and blue knee high boots.

"Wow! I look awesome!" said Jenny.

"Whatever clothing your wearing, your body's systems will adapt and try to convert into what you need even with the clothes on" replied Martin.

"So, I still have weapons?" asked Jenny. "Yup and a lot of new ones" replied Jack Cyber.

Suddenly Jenny felt weird. "Wow, my lower body feels empty."

Victor then gives her a donut and she eats it. "Wow! This tastes so good!" said Jenny with glee.

They then bring her into the cafeteria and she eats lunch with them. Her tray has a slice of pizza, fries with ketchup and a soda.

"Looks like you really like this new change huh?" asked Martin.

"This is so awesome! Thanks guys!" said Jenny.

After lunch they all head back to the top of the roof and they see all the sisters have been put into Stasis pods. "Perhaps one day, once they learn to control themselves we can install some upgrades on them" said Victor.

"No" replied Martin. They all sighed, they knew Martin would say that.

"Still thanks guy, I can't wait to show Brad and Tucker about this! And maybe some of the other kids will be shocked too" said Jenny.

"It was our pleasure Jenny. Now go and have fun at Tremorton" replied Tadashi.

Nora then has an idea. "Tomorrow XJ-9, I will allow you to come back here and hang out with your hero teen friends."

"Really?!" said Jenny. Nora nods with a smile. Jenny then hugs her mom. "Thank you!"

"And you can count me in as well, I wish to show them what I have done to myself as well" replied Penny.

"I'm sure they'll be amazed at both of us Penny. Well I hope Brad and the others like this new change, mostly Brad" replied Jenny.

Nora felt suspicious abbot what she just said about Brad. But the others smiled, they all knew what she was talking about.

They board the Dropship with the stasis pods and make they're leave back to the Great Gate and back to Tremorton.

"So, any response from our hacker friend Sombra?" asked Victor.

"She told me who was Reaper and Soldier 76" replied Martin.

"Whoa! Information for us already" said Penny.

"I wonder how Bastion is doing" said Jack Cyber.

"I hope Hiro and the others are doing well" said Tadashi.

"Oh I'm sure they are. I got a report from one of our stealth Burst Drones that they just defeated Liv Amara's clone, Di Amara" replied Martin.

To be continued …..

**And there it is, Jenny's big upgrades. Come next chapter, mall time with the teen girls and some chatter about Dana and Leon. And let's not forget Thanksgiving is inbound as well. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	136. Ch136 Hanging out with some friends

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 136: Hanging out with some friends**

(Spellman Estate, Great gate)

Once again we see Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Sunset, Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Teri, Jackie and Mandee waiting.

"This is totes gonna be awesome!" said Leni.

"We're gonna be hanging out with a lot of teen friends" said Teri.

"And one of them is new to this" said Carol.

"Let's not forget out fabulous monster companions" said Dana.

"Oh yeah, this will be their first time being here" said Jackie.

"They are going to love the stores in the mall" said Mandee.

"Literally awesome" said Lori.

Just then they all hear some energy thrusters arrive and landing in front of the gate was Penny, but un her new look. "Salutations friends!"

"PENNY?!" they all say in shock.

"What happened to you?" said Sam.

"You kinda look hot" said Luna.

"Why thank you friends, I gave myself an upgrade" said Penny.

"You mean, your dad gave you an upgrade" said Whitney.

"Nope. I did this all by myself!" said Penny.

"Wow! Totes adorbs! Love the new look!" said Leni.

"And you have flight now!" said Dana.

"Thank you friends! I am also here to be part of our teenage girl hang out, once the rest of our interdimensional teen friends arrive" replied Penny.

Soon the gate glows blue and coming out are the monster high ghouls.

Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo De Nile, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Spectra Vondergeist, Abbie Bominable, Twyla, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Jinafire Long, Skelita Calaveras and Sirena Von Boo.

"Wow!" said Mandee.

"Forget the mall! These girls are already gorgeously fashionable!" said Carol.

"Don't you mean drop dead gorgeous" said Leni.

"Told ya they were cool" said Becky.

"Hello human friends!" said Draculaura as she hugs all of them.

"We're so glad so see you again Draculaura!" said Dana.

Then Draculaura remembered something. "Oh my fangs! I forgot that we missed your birthday! I am so sorry Dana!"

Dana chuckles. "Its okay, what matters is that you and your friends came."

Ghoulia starts moaning. "Umm, what did she say?" asked Jackie.

"Ghoulia said, we actually do have something for you Dana" said Frankie.

"We all pitched in and found the right gift for ya" said Clawdeen.

"Servants!" yelled Cleo. Coming out of the portal are two guards with Anubis heads and they hadn Dana a gift medium gift box.

"Okay. So what is it?" said Dana. "Open it and find out" replied Twyla.

When she opened the box it was a dress. A knee long dress with puffy shoulders and short-sleeved. All colored in light blue and some velvet, it had some skull designs at the bottom skirt and the shoulders and had some red accent on the side of the top and at the chest area there some floral décor that reached the back and are colored dark blue.

"Wow! This kinda looks like a prom dress" said Dana.

"That is so beautiful!" said Teri.

"I am so jealous right now!" said Whitney.

"Leon is so going to love you in that. If he ever asks you to a dance" said Becky.

"Wait a minute. Leon and Dana, are dating?!" said Draculaura. The other ghouls are also shocked.

"You must tell us how it all started!" said Sirena.

"This is juicy gossip I wanna hear" said Spectra.

"Guys please, I'll tell you all later at the mall. But we have one more teen to wait for" said Dana.

Then the portal opens and coming out was Morgan from the world of Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja. "Hey guys."

"Oh, Morgan. We didn't expect you here" said Leni. "Where are your dancing fish?"

"Well, they all came down with some bad stomach food poisoning. I blame cafeteria food" replied Morgan.

"Oh wow, that's bad" said Becky.

"What about Randy?" asked Lori. "He's on a family road trip" replied Morgan.

"Cool, you can hang out with us" said Carol. "Umm, who is this?" asked Jinafire.

"Guys this is Morgan Lancer. A friend of ours from Norrisville, she's the towns local ninja next to her boyfriend. Like us they are heroes" said Sunset.

"Wow!" said Frankie.

"Cool. Nice style by the way" said Clawdeen.

"You have dancing fish? What kind?" asked Lagoona.

Morgan blows her gum and pops it. "Not actual fish man, it's just the name we gave our dance crew."

"Well, I guess she's not the one we were expecting huh?" said Skelita.

Then the gate opens and something flies out and into the sky. "She's the one" said Sunset.

Jenny then lands in front of them with her new look.

Lori and the others gasp in shock. "Jenny?!"

Then Penny stands next to her. "That's right gals! Say hello to the newly upgraded XJ-9!"

Jenny giggles. "Guys, I told you. Just call me Jenny."

They approach her. "You look fantastic!" said Dana.

"This is the upgrade?! Dang!" said Luna.

"How does it feel?" asked Sam.

Jenny smiles. "How about I tell you guys when we get to the mall?"

They all smiled and agreed. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Cleo.

They all hop into Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Carol and Dana's cars and drive off, Cleo's guards are running behind and catching up.

"Are those two going to be following us?" asked Becky.

"Well of course they are, I need my servants to carry my things" replied Cleo.

"That's Cleo for ya" said Frankie.

They were fascinated by Royal Woods. Though Draculaura was confused about he animals there.

"Umm, when I was last here. Those animals were never here, were they?" said Draculaura.

"Much has changed Draculaura and it's been a great time for all of us and the people of Royal Woods and Great Lake City" said Leni.

"There's a lake city here?" asked Lagoona. "No dude" replied Luna. "Oh, so it's just the name then" said Lagoona feeling a bit disappointed.

They do pass by Peter on his bike who is headed for Spellman estate. "Was that your dad Sam?" asked Carol.

"Yup, he said he was going to Spellman Estate to see how his sword is doing" replied Sam.

"Gotta admit, that weapon of his is pretty cool" replied Becky.

(Royal Woods Mall)

They all park their vehicles and look in awe at the mall.

"Now this place does look promising" said Jinafire.

"Still the same as I remember it, but it might have some changes inside" said Draculaura.

They al get out and enter the mall. They do spot some Pokemon in the area, mostly dog looking Pokemon who are acting as guards and look outs.

"Yup, there are some changes" said Draculaura.

"Alright. Let's go and see what interesting designs this place has" said Cleo.

"We all have some cash! So let's shop and dash!" said Jenny.

They all agree and scatter in groups. Luna, Sam and Morgan head to the music store and sportswear.

Everyone else is headed for Reiningers. In which Miguel, Fiona and Mrs. Carmichael don't know what to say about the freaky fabulous teenage monsters, some of the customers are also eyeing them.

(One hour later)

They all meet up at the food court. "Now that was one heck of a shopping spree!" said Teri.

"Didn't think you guys were so well behaved like that" said Leni.

"We may be monsters, but we are not savages" said Abbie.

Ghoulia moans as an agreement.

Cleo guards are the ones hauling their things. "Are you sure you don't want us to carry our own bags Cleo?" asked Whitney.

"Nonsense! You are all my friends and I want to make sure none of you slave away with this task, my servants are happy to do it" replied Cleo. Though they look kinda tired.

"Okay, but at least give them a break" said Sunset. "Fine" replied Cleo. The tow servants are relieved and find a table and some chairs to rest on.

Soon Luna, Sam and Morgan arrive. "Wow! You guys got a lot of stuff" said Sam.

"That's not gonna be easy to haul back home" said Luna.

"Did you guys by everything?" asked Morgan.

"Actually that's not all of Cleo's, some of those are ours. She just doesn't want us to carry them" replied Lori.

Luna, Sam and Morgan notice the exhausted servants. "I think we get the idea" said Luna.

Dana then tells them about her relationship with Leon and she tells them about the second date thye had at the Restaurant to another world.

"Wow!" said Becky.

"That must've been so romantic" said Lori.

"I liked the part where you said you both took a long stroll" said Leni.

"I can't believe you had a triple date with Lincoln, Jordan, Hollow and Musa" said Luna.

"Even with the age gap. It still sounds like you two are meant to be!" said Draculaura.

"It sounds so beautiful!" said Skelita.

"Thanks, he's a great guy. Even with his monster powers, he's really open to his feelings and is not afraid to show his vulnerable side" said Dana.

"Sure wish Clawd showed that side of him to me" said Draculaura.

"Same for Deuce" said Cleo.

"Same should be said about Heath" said Abbie.

"At least my Randy is as open as he is. Though we like to make it hard to get on each other" said Morgan.

Then they all look to Jenny. "So, what happened when you went back to your home?" asked Leni.

"Well, when I came to my friends they were jaws dropped at me. Brad even said I looked pretty" said Jenny.

"Aww!" coming from all the teens. "What else?" asked Draculaura. "What happened when you went to school?!" asked Lori.

"Well, everyone had no idea what to say. I was wearing the new outfit Penny gave me and the crust cousins were at a loss for words and wanted to know where I got the look and what happened to me. So I turned them down and walked away. They tried to pull some pranks on me, but thanks to my new sensors I was one step ahead of them and they ended up pranking the principal. They are going to be spending the next two weeks in detention" replied Jenny.

"Nice one dude!" said Luna.

"What about Brad? He said you were pretty" asked Sam.

"He … He asked me out" replied Jenny.

They're eyes went wide and jaws almost dropped. Okay Frankie's arm fell off.

"He what?!" they all yell.

"I said yes. We have a date this Friday at the smoothie shop" replied Jenny nervously.

"OM-Gosh! You made the right timing for coming here to shop for clothes!" said Leni.

"Now you have something to wear for your date!" said Lori.

Jenny felt happy that they supported her, she never told her mom yet though, she just hopes she's okay with it.

"Umm, Jenny?" asked Robecca. They all look at her.

"This FutureTech. They made you have robotic organs right?" asked Robecca.

"Yeah, why?" replied Jenny.

"Do you think, they can do that to me?" asked Robecca.

The Ghoul squad gasps in shock. "But Robecca, you are not the one to be so interested in new technology" said Jinafire.

"Why so suddenly now?" asked Abbie.

"I … I want to know what it's like …. To be a modified robot, like Jenny and Penny" replied Robecca.

Penny and Jenny looked at each other with worry. Robecca knew what that meant. "It's not possible for me is it?"

"Sorry Robecca. It's just you're Steam punk style. That's something FutureTech can't comprehend" said Penny.

"FutureTech manages in advanced technology and futuristic intelligence. Old fashioned tech can be upgraded sure, but I don't know if they can do so to a Steam powered sentient automaton like you" replied Jenny.

Robecca sighs. "I understand, thanks for telling me. I was sure hoping I could be changed one day. Well, I guess its back to the Robecca Steam that you all know and love!" she says with a smile and positive attitude.

They were kinda shocked by this. But the Ghouls know Robecca and she is one who doesn't let negative feelings get in her way.

"And I thought Lynn was the one who always gets back up" said Lori.

(Hours later)

They drop off and say goodbye to their friends, with Cleo's servants bringing all of the shopping bags as well.

And now they're all at the Great Gate. "Well, this has been fun. Gotta say your world is clawsome" said Clawdeen.

"Thanks, do come back some time" said Leni. "It was pretty rad with you guys here" said Luna.

"Well, we should get going now, I want to see if my new purchases can fit my wardrobe" said Cleo. Her servants follow her with a few new clothes and thank god she only got a few, but her friends got a lot.

The ghouls say their goodbyes and head into the portal. Then a new one opens for Morgan.

"Well, I should go and see how my crew is doing and Randy as well. See you guys later" said Morgan. She then goes through and the great gate closes.

Leni, Sunset, Luna and Sam head back to the Spellman House. "I wonder how dad did today with his sword training" said Sam.

"His bike is still here, so he must be still here" replied Leni.

"Let's find out then" said Sunset.

They open the doors and see Neil and Peter on the couch looking exhausted and a little hurt alongside a sleeping Rapidash and Garchomp. Lincoln and Jordan come down the stairs. "Hey guys, I was gonna take Jordan home now" said Lincoln.

"Bro, what happened to pops and Mr. Sharp?" asked Luna.

"They'll tell you everything" replied Jordan.

They then leave the house and hop into the Vulture bike and drive off.

"Umm dad, what happened?" asked Sam. Pichu races towards Sam and she picks her up.

"You wanna know?" asked Neil. They all nodded. "Then sit down, because it was one heck of a day!" said Peter.

To be continued …..

**Wonder what happened at Spellman Estate while the gals were at the mall. Leave a review.**


	137. Ch137 Training with friends

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 137: Training with friends**

(Sharp Residence)

Peter wakes up and finishes showering. He heads into the kitchen to see a note from Sam: _Dear dad went to hang out with my dimensional friends, be back soon. If Ember shows up, tell her I said hi._

Peter smiles and puts the note away, he then sees Ponyta at the back playing with Pichu. He knows he can't leave them alone at the house, so he brings them along with him to Spellman Estate, but first he needs to get something important.

He checks his drawers, nothing. He checks his closet, nothing. Under the bed, nothing. Ponyta and Pichu notice this and decide to help him search.

Peter is starting to get frustrated. "Where the hll is Blood Crucible?!"

Then Pichu pulls on his pants. Peter looks down and Pichu points to his keychain on his belt and there Peter sees it. "Oh, I forgot it can shrink to keychain size, thank you Pichu."

"Pichu, Pichu!" replied the little electric mouse. "Alright, let's get going" said Peter.

They leave the house and lock the door, Peter then tosses his key chain into the air and it turns into his sword Blood Crucible. He then tosses the sword into the air and whistles, it transforms into his motor cycle.

Peter hops in and on the left side is a side car in which Ponyta and Pichu hop in. They then drive off to Spellman Estate.

(Spellman Estate, almost there)

Peter drives on and doesn't notice a group of cars driving by. But Pichu and Ponyta noticed.

They soon arrive at Spellman Estate, where Neil comes out with Leon and Sergei.

"You made it!" said Neil.

"Of course I did" replied Peter. "Why did you bring those two Pokemon?" asked Sergei.

"Well I couldn't just leave them alone in the house" replied Peter.

"Well, I guess they can have some fun with the rest of the Pokemon here" replied Leon.

"That's the point, so let's get this weapons testing run into action!" said Peter.

"Yeah, but first we have to wait for Martin, Victor, Tadashi and Jack Cyber" replied Neil.

Then they spot a Medivac Dropship arrive, transform and convert into Jack Cyber. "Hey guys!"

"Hey man, where are the others?" asked Sergei.

"We have to go to the backyard for that and you guys will be surprised" replied Jack Cyber.

"It's not a prank is it?" asked Leon.

"No. This isn't Minecraft" said Jack Cyber.

They all arrive to the backyard where they see nothing but the training droids still deactivated.

"So, where are they?" asked Sergei.

They then hear some stomping sounds, they can see some Pidgey flying away from the trees. Then the gate that leads to the forest makes a knocking sound.

Neil opens the back wall gate and sees a trunk with brown fur, he then looks upward and sees it was a mammoth.

Neil steps aside and lets the mammoth in. Peter, Leon and Sergei have no clue what is going on anymore.

Gwen comes out carrying Lily to see what was going on and they both gasp. "What is that?"

The Mammoth stops in the middle of the backyard and then Tadashi hops off and lands onto the ground ninja style, Victor comes down as a spark of electricity and next was Martin who was trying to go down slowly, but he almost falls only to be saved by the Mammoth. "Thanks" said Martin.

The mammoth helps him to the ground slowly. "Surprise" said Martin. The mammoth groans in response.

Neil is the first one to ask him. "McKenzie, what is that?"

"Oh, this here is a wooly mammoth" replied Martin.

"Yeah we know it's a mammoth, but what is it doing here?" said Peter.

"Better yet, why is there a living mammoth?" asked Sergei.

"What was in that McDonalds coffee we drank today?" asked Leon.

Martin chuckles. "First of all, nothing was wrong with your coffee and secondly this guy is one of our successes to project Lazarus."

Neil looks to Martin in disbelief. "Project Lazarus?! You mean the project where we revive extinct creatures?"

"Yes, that Project Lazarus" replied Victor.

"Could you believe it worked" said Tadashi.

They approach the mammoth who was okay with their presence. "Dude, this is awesome!" said Leon.

Lily giggles as she hugs the mammoth's trunk. "How in the world?" said Gwen with a smile.

Neil then looks to Martin. "I thought you said that reviving animals from extinction wasn't going to be possible and that there would be little success."

"Well, yes I did say that. But thankfully we had the new tech from the Protoss and Zerg cell reproduction studies to fully bring back one of the most amazing extinct animals of this world" replied Martin.

Peter stops stroking the mammoth's fur. "Hang on there genius! Zerg?!"

"No need to worry guys. We made sure we removed the zerg part from the cells and only kept the cell regeneration" said Victor.

"So this big hairy guy won't turn into some savage monster" replied Tadashi.

Neil and the others are impressed. "Okay, okay. I guess this is fine" said Neil.

"So, what's the big guy's name?" asked Sergei.

"Mal, the big guys name is Mal and he is the first of his kind to be brought back from extinction" replied Martin.

"Multiple other mammoths will be born soon and once their fully grown they'll be sent to anywhere with a cold climate and good vegetation" said Victor.

"And maybe we can bring back some other extinct animals, like the Passenger Pigeon and the Dodo" said Jack Cyber.

"Or the Tasmanian wolf and many of Darwin's finches" said Tadashi.

Well, this was fun to see a big bad old Mammoth back, but remember why we're all here?" asked Peter.

"Of course, let the training begin" said Martin.

Peter gets into position, the others with the mammoth and the Pokemon stand back to witness what Peter can do with his sword.

Martin turns on the training droids and they begin their attack on him.

Peter slams his sword into the ground and it configures into a shield.

He then lifts the shield and charges forward. He then configures it into a mace and destroys three droids.

He then configures it again into a shot gun and blasts two more.

Another configuration and it becomes a spear and he impales five droids and at the same time it configures into a rocket launcher and sends the droids skyward and they explode.

He then sees some more droids and he turns the sword into a mounted machine gun and strafes his targets.

Peter then throws his word into the air and in midflight it configures into a hammer and he grabs it and slams it onto ten grouped up droids.

Another configuration and it turns into a chainsaw and he starts shredding all the droids in front of him.

Martin then ups the ante and brings out some Droidekas with shield generators.

Peter swings his sword above him and it picks up speed, then it configures into a double sided axe.

He then grabs the end handle of the axe and starts to spin around like Darius from League of Legends.

Then the double sided axe becomes a one sided axe and the back becomes thrusters.

Combined with the spinning speed he becomes an unstoppable axe spinning force and decimates all of the Droidekas.

Peter spots one last Droideka and points his sword to the Droideka, the sharp end of the sword shoots out with a chain and it pierces through the Droideka. He pulls it back and turns into Ghost Rider yelling. "GET OVER HERE!"

The Droideka is pulled towards him where he unleashes a fire breath, melting the Droideka in the process.

He then puts his sword back to his back holster and looks at everyone. "So, what do you think?"

They were all shocked at what just happened. "Well, you were a killing machine" said Neil.

"That was awesome!" they all turn to see it was Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan.

"Hey guys, How was your hang out with your friends?" asked Leon.

"Well, I beat Mollie and her Purloin" replied Lincoln.

"Lucy beat me and Lopunny" said Jordan.

"And Growlithe and I beat Luan and Mime Junior" said Linka

"You guys should have seen how intense their battle was, Lisa recorded it for further research" said Lincoln.

"Well good for you guys" said Neil.

"So, Peter is doing well with his sword I see" said Lincoln.

"Damn right I am kid" replied Peter.

"So, I guess you are capable in handling this weapon in combat. Guess this ends the training and I'm gonna need more droids" said Martin.

"Hollow has a lot of Droids in the empire, I'm pretty sure he'll send you a lot of them, as long as we send him back these broken ones" replied Jack Cyber.

"So, what's with the mammoth?" asked Jordan. The kids approached the mammoth, the large creature uses it's trunk to pick them up and let them ride him.

"Whoa!" said Timmy. "This is awesome!" said Linka. "So cool!" said Jordan. "He's really friendly" said Lincoln.

"Why is he friendly to us?" asked Gwen.

"Well, when he finally grew up he was kinda like a son to me, sorta" said Martin.

"He imprinted on Martin when he first came out of the embryo station" said Victor.

"Well, he is kinda cool" said Lincoln. "And since some of you guys are here. Why not have a Pokemon battle?"

Neil and Peter looked at each other and smirked. "Sure!"

The kids are let down by the mammoth. "How about a tag team battle?" asked Linka.

"Oh it is on!" said Neil. "This is gonna be fun!" said Peter.

"Better record this" said Martin as he pulls out his tablet.

Soon they all get into position. It was Lincoln and Linka vs Neil and Peter.

"Okay guys, let's get this battle started!" said Jordan. "Get him Lincoln! Beat them!"

"You got it love!" said Lincoln.

Leon and Sergei scoot away from Jordan.

"Talk about cheer leader" said Sergei.

"You think Dana will be like that if we ever invite her to one of our matches?" asked Leon.

"I'm pretty sure dude" said Tadashi.

Neil has Garchomp, Peter with Ponyta, Lincoln and Absol and finally Linka with Growlithe.

Both sides unleash whatever abilities they have against each other at full force.

"Jeez! And I thought the battle we had at the park was intense" said Jordan.

"This seems more competitive" said Timmy.

"Still recording here" said Martin with his tablet.

The Ponyta strikes an ember hit to Absol, knocking him to the ground.

Ponyta feels as if victory is at her grasp, er hoof. Then all of a sudden she starts to glow.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" said Absol in shock. "This is bad!" said Lincoln.

"No freaking way!" said Neil. "Oh boy!" said Linka.

"Evolution!" said Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber.

The glowing light disappears and reveals Rapidash.

Peter smiles. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Now it's party! Alright Rapidash let's how em what we got with a flamethrower!"

Rapidash unleashes her power. "Abe Dodge it!" said Lincoln.

"Growlie use agility!" said Linka.

"Come on Garchomp let's end this with Dragon Rage!" said Neil.

Absol dodges but accidently trips and bumps into Growlithe and both are caught in the crossfire and are hit.

The smoke clears and they see that Absol has defended Growlithe from any harm, but Absol took a lot of damage and is still standing.

"Abe! Are you okay?!" asked Lincoln with worry.

"I'm fine! I wanna end this Lincoln!" replied Abe.

Lincoln and Abe then unleash his mega form and send as much attacks they can muster and Growlie does her best to help as well.

Then Growlie nails Garchomp with an ember to his face which causes the large dragon type Pokemon to stagger and roar back.

Growlie feels as if he's being intimidated and growls back and it was a big growl which causes all of the pidgey's in the area to fly off.

Then Growlie starts to glow. "G-Growlie?!" said Linka.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Neil. "Oh for goodness sakes!" said Peter.

Lincoln and Absol are feeling speechless by this.

"Double evolutions! Damn this is getting good!" said Victor.

"Wow!" said Jordan.

The glowing light fades and standing in the middle of the fight is Arcanine!

Lincoln then gets an idea. "Abe use shadow ball! And make it a big one!"

Linka understands what he's getting at. "Growlie unleash a fire blast!"

Absol throws a tank sized shadow ball and it passes through the fire blast igniting it into a shadow fire blast ball.

Rapidash and Garchomp are just standing there like they have no clue what to do anymore and so does Peter and Neil, who then put on some shades.

"This is gonna hurt so much" said Neil.

And Boom! Massive dust cloud, it soon clears and reveals that both Rapidash and Garchomp are down and Absol and Arcanine are the winners.

Linka runs to her new Arcanine and hugs her, thought she is pretty big. "You may be an Arcanine, but you're still my Growlie!"

Arcanine barks in response and licks her. Lincoln and Absol look towards them proudly. "This was a much unexpected day" said Abe. "Yeah, it sure is bud" replied Lincoln.

They then remembered something and they all turned their focus to Neil and Peter who are just standing there scorched.

Martin and Tadashi go towards Rapidash and Garchomp to see if they were alright. The others went to Neil and Peter.

"Are you two alright?" asked Gwen.

Neil coughs out some smoke. "Peachy!" he then falls to the ground.

Peter removes his hat, dusts it off and puts it back on again. He then gives them a thumbs up and also collapses to the ground. "Ouch."

"Well, we should get these two inside" said Timmy.

Then the dog house nearby opens and Courage comes out wearing some pajamas.

They all look at him. "Was he in there the whole time?" asked Victor.

Courage sees the devastation that was left behind. "What did I miss?" Then he gets licked by a very large dog.

Linka giggles. "Don't worry Courage that's Growlie, he just evolved into Arcanine."

Courage is still shocked, this is the same Growlithe who liked to play and tackle him and now she's big.

They soon place Neil and Peter onto the couch to rest and luckily Rapidash and Garchomp were able to recover and sleep on the other couch.

"You wanna go and hang out in our room?" asked Lincoln and Linka.

"Sure" replied Jordan. The three kids enter the room of the Linc twins.

"I think I need to process everything that's happened today" said Timmy as he heads inside.

"I think we're gonna take off now" said Leon.

"Yeah, we still have to make plans for thanksgiving and tell Neil about it as well" said Sergei.

"Well, I think we'll be on our way" said Martin.

Jack Cyber transforms into a Dropship and takes off, while Tadashi, Victor and Martin take the mammoth through the forest.

"Well, I think Lily needs a nap. What do you say sweetie?" asked Gwen.

Lily yawns and gets drowsy and giggles. Gwen then takes her upstairs.

(Later)

After playing some games Lincoln decides to bring Jordan home, while Linka and Courage brush Arcanine's fur.

When Lincoln and Jordan get down the stairs they see Sunset, Leni, Luna and Sam. "Hey guys, I was gonna take Jordan home now."

"Bro, what happened to pops and Mr. Sharp?" asked Luna.

"They'll tell you everything" replied Jordan.

They then leave the house and hop into the Vulture bike and drive off.

"Umm dad, what happened?" asked Sam. Pichu races towards Sam and she picks her up.

"You wanna know?" asked Neil. They all nodded. "Then sit down, because it was one heck of a day!" said Peter.

To be continued …..

**And that is what happened at Spellman Estate. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	138. Ch138 Before the Big Feast

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 138: Before the big feast!**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan are both in the hallway headed to their lockers.

Just then they hear the daily announcements from their junior administrator Clyde McBride and alongside him their mascot Torchic.

"Looks like he's over Ricky the Rooster" said Linka.

Then they see the rest of their crew coming. "Hey guys" said Timmy.

"Sup Spells" said Rusty.

"So, what are you guys planning for this year's Thanksgiving?" asked Tabby.

"We're not entirely sure. I mean this is the first Thanksgiving we're having away from the Louds" said Lincoln.

"My first thanksgiving without my family, except for Loni whose gonna be a part of it" replied Linka.

"Same here" replied Timmy.

"It's just my first Thanksgiving in a relationship with this handsome face" said Jordan. She then kisses Lincoln's cheek and he kisses hers.

"We're actually letting the Rosato's have thanksgiving with us as well" said Lincoln.

"Well guess we're all in on that, because my rents are going to do the same at Liam's far" said Tabby.

"Well not really the farm, but we are gonna have it at one of my cousins place" replied Liam.

Rusty looks miserable. "Umm, you okay Rusty?" asked Timmy.

"I gotta go to my uncles for thanksgiving" replied Rusty miserably.

"Why are you against it? Isn't he family?" asked Stella.

"I'm okay with my uncle and auntie, but my cousins and their dogs are what I have to deal with" replied Rusty.

They all had no clue what that was supposed to mean. Jordan's friends also have their own plans with their families for thanksgiving, some of them will be out of town and some of them will be just within Royal Woods.

Lincoln then notices Lucy and Lisa coming. "Hey guys, you ready for thanksgiving?"

"Sigh, I guess. But this is our first thanksgiving without you, Luna, Leni and Lily" replied Lucy.

"Last night mother started to cry for three hours. She found all of the handmade turkeys that we all created throughout our very first thanksgiving, including Lily's" replied Lisa.

Lincoln felt bad for them, then he had an idea. "Okay, once Thanksgiving Day begins and Lynn Sr is making food, tell them that when their done, they should bring it all to Spellman estate and don't tell them why."

Lucy and Lisa understood what he means and they both smile and hug Lincoln. "This is gonna be wicked!" said Lucy.

"Truly a good plan Lincoln" said Lisa. The two louds soon go to their classes. The rest of their friends including Linka, Timmy and Jordan have no clue what just happened.

"Let's just say it's a surprise, something dad probably doesn't know either" said Lincoln.

They all were curious but decided not to ask any further. "So, what about the rest of your family?" asked Mollie.

"Well, Grandma Diana is coming and Dad said that Aunt Sabrina and Great aunts Zelda and Hilda are coming as well" replied Linka.

"Let's just hope they don't use magic to do anything at the big event" replied Timmy.

"Are you bringing anyone from your world?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm not really sure" replied Timmy.

But Timmy had no idea Neil had a plan for him.

(Royal Woods High School)

Luna meets up with her friends Sully and Mazzy and her Girlfriend Sam.

"Hay Luna, you and your family getting ready for thanksgiving?" said Mazzy.

"Dang right we are and pops said that we can have the Sharps over as well" said Luna.

"Whoa! Awesome!" replied Sully.

"I know, I can't wait to spend my first Thanksgiving with my babe and with Ember!" said Sam.

"There is one problem to that Sam" said Mazzy.

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"Ember is a ghost. She can't eat anything" replied Mazzy.

"She' snot wrong. How is this gonna work?" asked Sully.

Luna and Sam smirk and look at each other. "Don't worry guys, dad said that Gyro has that one covered" replied Luna.

Meanwhile Sunset and Leni are chatting with Lori, Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Jackie, Mandee and Teri.

"I am so gonna love spending Thanksgiving with my grandma and grandpa!" said Jackie,

"Same here!" said Mandee.

"My dad said that our family members are coming here for Thanksgiving" said Carol.

"My boyfriend is bringing his family to have thanksgiving with us" said Teri.

"I'm gonna be having a cool time with my cousins at their place for thanksgiving" said Whitney.

Becky then looks to Dana. "Are you sure you won't be spending it with the Spellman's?"

"I really do, but I wanna spend it this year with my grandparents. Leon said it was okay and that maybe we can have Thanksgiving together next year" replied Dana.

The other girls thought it was cute. "He is so understanding of you Dana" said Becky.

"You are one lucky girl!" said Jackie.

"I heard that he was seen with Ms. Bernardo in a restaurant, then he bailed" said Mandee.

"Oh yeah, that was one of his online dates" replied Sunset.

Leni was happy for her friends, but then she saw how Lori looked. She can tell she was upset.

Leni then puts her hadn on Lori's shoulder and smiles. Lori tries to smile back as well. "It's not really gonna be the same without you and the others."

"Yeah, our first Thanksgiving away from each other" replied Leni. The others notice this and feel bad for Lori and her family and it all started with a bad luck incident.

Then Sunset gets an idea. "Lori, tomorrow after your dad makes food. Tell him to bring it all to Spellman Estate and bring decorations."

Lori was confused but just went with it. "Umm, okay. Thought another thing I'm dealing with, is Bobby."

They all understood that one. The first time Lori is having thanksgiving without Bobby in Royal Woods.

Then Leni gets an idea. "How about you call Bobby, that once his Abuela is done making so much food. They will have to wait for a pick up."

Now Lori was even more confused. "Okay, what are you two up to?"

Leni and Sunset smiles. "You'll have to wait come tomorrow."

Now their friends were confused. "Okay, you guys lost me" said Carol.

(Spellman Estate)

Leon and Sergei's Airship is now anchored near Spellman house. The two of them come down and bring with them two large coolers.

Neil is waiting for them in the backyard with courage.

"Are those the best ones you two could find?" asked Neil.

"It was not easy when we went hunting man" replied Leon.

"We had to scour every Turkey group in the woods" said Sergei.

"But thankfully we found four large birds" said Leon.

Neil and Courage open the coolers and are shocked at the size. "We're gonna need a bigger oven and pots" said Courage.

"Now those are some fine looking birds!" said Neil.

"And that's why we're good at hunting!" said Sergei.

"I had to use a gun during our hunt. Peter said that if I go monster, than every animal in the forest is gonna run for the hills" groaned Leon.

"He has a point man" replied Sergei. "So, what about the rest of the family? Are they coming here as well?"

"Gwen is inside making the call to mom and Sabrina, they will be part of this grand Thanksgiving" replied Neil.

"And the louds?" asked Leon.

"They are also going to be invited, I already called Lynn Sr and he's gonna keep it a secret from his wife and kids. Even my kids don't know about this" replied Neil.

"And the Sharps?" asked Sergei.

"Peter and Sam are in. so is Ember, she is practically family to them" replied Neil.

"The situation there is, she's a ghost" replied Leon.

"And that's why the Guardian with Pyrrha are also part of the Thanksgiving. They have a little surprise for Ember" replied Neil.

"It's a damn shame Martin isn't going to be part of it" replied Sergei.

"Well, he has his own Thanksgiving with his friends and the entire FutureTech staff, also Sci-Twi will be going back to her world to celebrate Thanksgiving with her family" replied Neil.

"Also, the Rosato's will be part of this as well" said Neil.

"And the plan with Timmy?" asked Sergei.

"That Surprise will blow his mind" replied Neil.

"And what about Sunset Shimmer?" asked Leon.

"The Guardian is going to make sure it is confirmed and that our extra guests will come as well" said Neil.

"We'll have to make something only they can eat and they have to face the common standards about our society and what we consume" replied Sergei.

"You're not wrong man, we can make anything of the vegetable category" said Leon.

Then Neil and Sergei looked to Leon.

"Are you okay with Dana not being part of this?" asked Neil.

"Guys, I'm sure. I want her to celebrate with her grandparents. We both agreed to have it together next year" replied Leon.

"Damn man. You are understanding to that girl" replied Sergei.

Then Leon remembered something. "If the louds are going to be in the Thanksgiving, what about the Santiagos and Casagrandes?"

Neil needed to think on that one. "You got a point. Lori and Bobby have their relationship and they both would be miserable without the ones they love."

Then Sergei gets an idea. "We invite the Casagrandes here, Rosa Casagrande makes a lot of food and she could be a good help. We can make a call and tell them that once she is done making so much food, they wait for a pickup."

"And they can bring Sid and her family along as well" replied Leon.

Neil claps. "Now that is how we Spellman bro's plan it!"

They then bring the four large coolers into the house and basement.

Neil then sees Courage come out of the closet in cleaning clothes. "Okay, I guess it's time to make sure the oven is thoroughly cleaned."

Courage nods and they get to work. "Sergei and I will get to cleaning all of the pots needed" said Leon.

"Harv, can you please get the fire pits ready" said Neil. "Of course sir" replied Harv.

Gwen then comes down with a giggling Lily. "Sabrina will be headed here tomorrow also Diana is at the airport, seems like she already knows."

"Sweet!" said Neil. "And the surprise for Timmy will be ready for tomorrow, FutureTech has ensured that the escort will go as planned" said Gwen.

"This is going to be one thanksgiving we will all remember" said Sergei.

(Loud House, after school)

The Loud kids soon make it home and Lori and Lucy come into the house and see their dad preparing ingredients for dinner.

"Dad! Tomorrow when you're done making all of the food, we have to bring it and the decorations to Spellman Estate!" said Lucy and Lori.

They stop and look at each other. "How did you know what? That was my plan from Lincoln/Sunset."

Lynn Sr was also shocked. "That's the plan Neil told me as well."

All three of them were so confused. "So, we don't tell the others?" asked Lori.

"We heard" they all turn around to see Rita, Luan, Lola and Lana. "And we think it's a good idea as well" replied Rita.

"We can bring our Pokemon as well and the pets" said Lana.

"This sure is one holiday that we will all be Thankful for!" said Luan.

"But what about our Thanksgiving skit?" asked Lola.

Rita then kneels down to her younger daughter's level. "I guess there are some things that have to be changed kids. We have to make these amazing moments with new families count."

They all agreed. "Should I bring my gravy bot?" asked Lisa.

"NO!" they all replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go and call Bobby! I have some awesome news for him!" said Lori.

(FutureTech)

Martin is typing away sending a message to Sombra.

M: _So, any idea what the former Overwatch crew are up to._

S: _They are recalling all agents, including the cowboy McCree._

M: _But who sent the message to recall?_

S: _That would be the smart ape Winston._

M: _Seems like he wants to bring back the family that was shattered._

S: _Seems like it, so when are you and your crew coming here?_

M: _That's something we all have to wait on. The Guardian hasn't been informed yet and I don't think he's ready to know._

S: _Understandable, so you still don't want the information on who is Soldier 76 or Reaper?_

M: _Not yet. Once we have gained the trust of Overwatch, then we tell them. And maybe they can trust you as well._

S: _They probably will, the only thing I want is information on who has been watching me!_

M: _I assure you that I will help you with that. Do any of your talon friends now?_

S: _None of them even know what I'm up to. But I am getting concerns that Widowmaker might be suspicious about me._

M: _Keep it cool and calm, just be yourself and make sure they don't know._

S: _You got it chief._

M: _I'm not your boss._

S: _you sure sound like one._

V: _Hey guys! What's happening?_

S: _Who in the heck?!_

M: _Victor?! What are you doing on this line?!_

V:_I felt bored._

S and M: _GET OFF THIS LINE YOU IDIOT!_

To be continued ….

**Next stop, Thanksgiving. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	139. Ch139 One Big Thanksgiving!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 139: One Big Thanksgiving!**

The sun shines upon a beautiful day onto Royal Woods. Seems a lot of bird Pokemon and some flying bug type are flying into portals, why?

Gyro is on top of the Great gate next to Neil.

"So, they're migrating back into the Pokemon world?" asked Neil.

"Seems so. There aren't any safe places here in this world for them to stay in, so the best option is to fly to warmer climates within the Pokemon universe. Most Pokemon are capable of surviving this world's winter temperature" replied Gyro.

"Well, it's still nice that these Pokemon trust this world. Okay trust Royal Woods and Great Lake City, I still question why" said Neil.

"That is something I'm trying to figure out as well" said Gyro. "So, how goes the whole Thanksgiving thing?"

"Well, mom will be here. She's being picked up by Gwen, Leon and Sergei are cooking all four Turkeys along with Courage in the kitchen helping out, Sunset, Timmy, Poof and Linka are helping set up the decorations, Lincoln is checking if our Loud and Casagrande friends will be coming over and checking if they've got everything, Luna is headed to the Sharps to see if they're ready to come over and Lily is being watched over by the Pokemon" replied Neil.

"And what about your sister?" asked Gyro.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Might use a portal" replied Neil.

Then they both spot a Red pick-up truck and a motorbike inbound. The two men jump of the Great Gate and approach the sharps.

"Glad we got you guys here" said Luna.

"Well of course, we're all family" replied Sam.

"So, has Ember showed up yet?" asked Peter. He brought with him three large platter of spicy chicken necks.

But before the Guardian could respond the Great gate activates and coming out is none other than the rock ghost herself, Ember McLain.

"Sup my peeps!" said Ember as she lands down in front of them.

"Good, you're here. Now for this" Gyro sends arcane energy towards her. The energy enters her body.

"Whoa! Whoa! What did you do?!" asked Ember.

"Simple, now you can eat just as humans do" replied Gyro.

Ember was shocked, plus she did feel a bit hungry. But not that hungry. "Just like when I was still living."

She then sees Sam and Peter. She hugs Sam and kisses Peter.

"This is awesome! Now you can enjoy this holiday with us!" said Sam.

"Damn right!" said Peter.

Ember felt glad she could be part of a family.

Sunset comes out and puts a broken leaf decoration into the trash bin. "Hey dad, some of the décor was really old and broken."

"No worries Sunset, also we have a surprise for you" replied Neil.

"What is it?" asked Sunset.

Neil checked his watch. "3 …. 2 ….. 1!" the Great Gate opens and coming out was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Wha …. Wha … What the heck?!" said Sunset in shock.

"It is so good to see you Sunset" said Princess Celestia.

"My second time here in this human world, doesn't seem anything new has been enacted" replied Princess Luna.

Twilight flies towards Sunset and they hug each other. "Oh Sunset! This is amazing! I'm not even human right now, why am I still an Alicorn?"

"Could be because of me" replied Gyro.

"That make sense, just like last time" said Princess Luna.

"It is an honor to have you here for our holiday Princess Celestia" said Neil.

"Please. The honor is all mine. I know that this holiday is a family matter and myself with Luna and Twilight are like family to her" replied Princess Celestia.

"And there's no need to worry about you guys eating different things than we do, we're used to different cultures and their diets" said Twilight.

Sunset sheds a few tears and rushes to hug Princess Celestia. "It's so good to see you again Princess Celestia."

Celestia smiles and hugs her as well. "I could say the same my former apprentice."

Then something came into Peter's mind. "Wait. So if you guys are here, who's running Equestria?"

"Well, we left both kingdoms under the care of my friends" replied Twilight.

"You think they can handle it?" asked Gyro.

"We trust them in taking care of any complications within Equestria" replied Princess Luna.

"And we will return soon for me to set the sun and for my sister to raise the moon" replied Princess Celestia.

"Sounds good enough" replied Gyro. "Now all of you will have to wait inside."

Luna and Sunset lead Peter, Ember, Sam, Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna into the house. They also pass by Linka who was headed out.

Linka approaches her dad. "What was that about?"

"Some guests who will be joining us" replied Neil. Then the gate glows again. "Speaking of guests!"

Linka was smiling and rushes to whoever was coming out, she knew who it was. "Loni!"

Loni hugs Linka as well. "Happy Thanksgiving Linka!"

"And the same to you Loni!" replied Linka.

Neil liked seeing her so happy like this. "Come on you two. There might still be some help needed inside."

Linka and Loni both head into the large house.

Timmy comes out and fist bumps Loni on the way. "So, you wanted to see me dad?"

"Yeah" replied Neil. He then looks to the Guardian who nods in response.

Gyro looks to the gate. "Now!"

Coming out of the gate were two peacekeepers, but they look like prison class peacekeepers. Timmy swore he saw them from somewhere.

Then coming out, wearing a purple short sleeve top, black long sleeve fur jacket, white knee high pants with a white belt and white heeled shoes was none other than the woman Timmy once called. "Mom?"

But through some stuff I've been looking at her real name is "Sasha Vladislapov (Not Turner!)"

Sasha smiles with a tear in her eye and rushes to Timmy and they both hug each other. "I'm so glad to be here Timmy!"

Timmy continues to shed some tears as he hugs her. "Me too! But I thought you were still serving time."

They then look to Neil. "I'll let this one slide for today, but once it's all over you go back to serving your sentence."

Sasha smiles. "Okay, thank you Mr. Spellman."

Neil smirks. "Just trying to make this Thanksgiving all about family and you are Timmy's only family he can truly trust and forgive."

Timmy the guides her into the large house. She is shocked to know this is where he lives now.

Then Neil hears a van horn sound. Lincoln rushes out of the house and sees it was the Rosato van.

Rick, Jesse and Jordan come out carrying platters of Cannoli's.

Lincoln and Jordan share a small kiss before leading them into the house and of course Jesse Rosato is asking if they need help with the cooking.

Another car sound is heard and this one was Gwen's Mustang and coming out of the vehicle was Gwen and Diana Spellman.

"Mom! You made it!" said Neil as he hugs her. Diana hugs her son in return.

Gyro and Gwen thought it was sweet that Neil is closely bonded with his mom.

"Of course sweetie, I wouldn't want to miss this for anything. Plus they said I can have a break from all of the digging we've done. I guess I'll be staying here for a week" replied Diana.

Neil felt happy to hear that. "Mom, you take as much time as you need."

"Come on Diana, the rest of the guys are waiting" said Gwen.

"Now hang on there Gwen, I wanna wait for Sabrina. You think you can get Leon and Sergei?" replied Diana.

"Gwen chuckles. "Sure thing. Be right back."

"It's still good to see you again mom" said Neil.

"You two Neil" replied Diana.

Then a portal opens, but it wasn't the Great Gate it was right next to Neil. "Huh, that's new."

Coming out was Sabrina, Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda.

"See, told ya the spell worked" said Zelda.

Then they see Neil and. "Mom!" Sabrina hugs her.

Diana returns the hug to her sixteen year old daughter. "Oh my goodness Sabrina! I've missed you!"

"I missed you so much mom!" said Sabrina. Neil also joins in the hug.

Then Leon and Sergei come out and have smiles. "Mom! Sis!"

They rush in to hug them. Leon hugs Neil, Sabrina and Diana, then Sergei hugs all of them and lifts them up.

"Wow! You're Powers are improving Sergei" said Sabrina.

Sergei then puts them all down. "Thanks."

Diana looks to Leon. "I heard from Neil that you found a girl you can be with. Is she here?"

"Well no. She's spending her Thanksgiving with her grandparents, I'm totally okay with it. Her name is Dana Crowley and she is just … Beautiful" replied Leon.

Diana felt happy for her youngest adopted son. "Oh Leon, I sure wish I could meet her. I am staying for a week so maybe I can."

"I sure wish I could see her too. But after this my aunts and I have to get back to the bakery to make sure nothing bad happens" replied Sabrina.

"A shame we couldn't bring Salem, he came down with something horrible" said Hilda.

"So we left him at the kennel. I'm sure he'll be enjoying the Thanksgiving meals they serve there" said Zelda.

Neil was happy that the whole family was there. He felt bad his dad wasn't there, even though he hated him when he divorced, but his passing was the hardest to face. But Neil had to move on, with the new family with him.

"Well, I gotta wait here for our other guests to come" said Neil.

Leon and Sergei lead the rest of the family into the house, they told Hilda and Zelda to not use any magic.

Then the portal opens and Pyrrha comes out. "Hello Neil and Hello master."

"Pyrrha, what took you so long?" asked Gyro.

"Had to help with some unstable magical creatures threatening to attack Karazhan, luckily they were only Kobolds and nothing more" replied Pyrrha.

"Wow! You really are living up to the role of being a great protector" said Neil.

Gyro and Pyrrha head into the house to see if anyone needed help.

Then Neil spots Vanzilla and the Casagrande Mercado delivery van with the Chang's as well.

Both families come out and are happy to see each other.

"Glad you call could make it and I see you all brought your Pokemon as well" said Neil.

Lola and Smoochum, Lana and Toxicroak, Lori and Larvesta, Luan and Mime junior, Lucy and Crobat, Sid and Kabuto, Ronnie Anne and Doduo and Hector with Herdier.

"I even brought my guitar in case for some soothing music" said Hector.

"I made a Turgoosey!" said Lynn Sr.

"I brought with me my world famous Tamales" said Rosa.

"I brought some decorations" said Rita.

"So did I and I intend to make an amazing painting out of all this" said Frida.

"We're also collecting some canned foods for the Mercado. Do you have any sir?" asked CJ.

Neil chuckles. "Sorry CJ, but all of the cans have been sued up this week. I should buy some more next time."

"It's good to see ya Neil" said Albert.

"Same and I see you brought with you you're sweet heart Myrtle" replied Neil.

"This is my first Thanksgiving with a very big family, I just didn't expect this family to be bigger than before" said Myrtle.

"Well, some of us are family friends but they do count as family" replied Neil.

"Guess what! Guess What! Guess what!" said Sid.

Neil felt a bit startled by her hyped self. "What?"

Sid then stepped aside and Adelaide showed Neil that she has a Pokemon. Poliwag.

"Amazing, you have yourself a Poliwag. Chances once it becomes Poliwhirl, you have a choice of Poliwrath or Politoed" said Lisa.

"He came to me when I was playing at the park with Sid. He was so cute when he came up to me!" said Adelaide.

Neil thought it was sweet for her to find this little Pokemon. "Come on guys, let's get that food to the backyard."

"By the way I thought we were getting picked up after we packed. Why did we have to drive here instead?" asked Bobby.

"Turns out there were no transports available to pick you guys up. All of the pilots had to be given a break" replied Neil.

They follow Neil to the backyard and are amazed at what they all see. A very long table that takes up half the backyard, a lot of decorations on the leafless trees and with the ambience of the orange forest from the other side of the wall, it all looked beautiful.

"Well, go place the food on the table. Leon and Sergei are currently dealing with two other Turkey's" said Neil.

Lynn Sr and Rosa spot two large pots boiling with a long stick above them. Leon and Sergei then lift the stick up and dangling from ropes are two very large Turkey's, they look like they were being boiled in some kind of herb soup.

The two Spellman brothers hoist the two turkeys carefully and place them on two large trays. Neil puts out the fires from the pits and picks up both pots without the need of oven mitts. Thank you Deathwing!

Leon and Sergei then bring the two large Turkey's inside to be roasted into the oven.

Inside Courage and Jesse Rosato remove two large Turkey's from the oven, those two are done which means the other two can be put inside.

Rita with some help adds more decorative flare to the area.

Then they all feel the ground shake a bit.

Neil hears another knock on the back gate and goes to it and once again he is greeted by a hairy truck from a Wooly Mammoth.

"You gotta be kidding me?" said Neil.

From the top of the Mammoth is Martin. "Hey man. Got any room for more?"

Neil steps aside for the Mammoth to come in. Martin, Victor, Penny, Jack Cyber and Tadashi come down.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys had your own Thanksgiving" said Neil.

"Well, I had to let a lot of my employees go so they can celebrate their own Thanksgiving with their families and friends" said Martin.

"Also spending Thanksgiving with just five people doesn't feel quite right" said Victor.

"It was pretty awkward at first" said Penny.

"We did bring some of the food we made" said Jack Cyber.

"Deep fried Pork Dumplings, Jack Cyber made them with my help" said Tadashi as the mammoth brings the large tray down.

"Wow! Those smell nice!" said Neil. "Welcome to the Feast my friends."

"Awesome. So how is Hollow doing with his Thanksgiving dinner?" said Martin.

"Hollow is celebrating it on the earth of the Winx, alongside Bloom and Musa with her dad are also tagging along for the whole thing. The rest of the Winx are also joining, I just hope they can find a way to make it work out. It's a lot of guests and chances they might bring their families with them" replied Neil.

"Geez! He's not gonna have an easy time with that" said Penny.

Neil then shows them the rest of the guests.

Lana looks towards the mammoth and pets his trunk the large creature lets her take a ride with Toxicroak as well.

Meanwhile Lola is fascinated by the three Alicorn Princess's. Though Lola had to behave, they are very powerful.

Princess Luna notices Lucy looking at her nervously. "Is there something wrong human child? You seem unsure of yourself."

"I …. Uh …..Can I ….. Touch your … mane?" said Lucy nervously.

Princess Luna approaches Lucy with her normal strict posture. Lucy feels like she's shrinking in fear.

Princess Celestia and Twilight notice this and aren't sure this is going to go well.

Then Lucy looks up to see Princess Luna looking down to her. Then Princess Luna smiles. "You may touch my mane Lucy Loud."

Lucy is shocked. She just accepted it, so Lucy proceeds to touch the amazing flowing night black mane of Princess Luna.

Celestia and Twilight sigh with relief, for a minuet there they thought something crazy was going to happen.

Twilight was fascinated by the Pokemon they have. "Fluttershy would love to meet these guys, they seem amazing."

Sunset then gets an idea and hands Twilight a Pokemon book. "Here and make sure Fluttershy learns from it as well, also tell Fluttershy she's welcome to visit and interact with the Pokemon as well."

Twilight takes the book and is fascinated by all of its information. We all know Twilight and books.

Sasha was impressed at Timmy and his god parent, Timmy knows he can trust her with the Fairy secret. If Jorgen finds out Gyro will talk to him.

She was glad Timmy was having a heck of a time in this world, she hopes maybe one day, once her sentence is over. She could move into their world once she has custody of Timmy, so he can be close to the Spellman's.

Sabrina was impressed with the house her brother was in and amazed by the massive Airship Leon and Sergei are living in.

Hilda and Zelda know Neil has powers and he doesn't use them for common chores, these two witches had no idea how humans can truly do when they use no special skills.

Ronnie Anne and Sid decided to have a small Pokemon battle against Sunset and Sam.

Doduo and Kabuto vs Eevee and Pichu.

Earlier they told them of the small Pokemon battles they had in the city, mostly practice with the new Pokemon cat gang, they seem to trust Ronnie Anne and Sid to help keep the neighborhood safe. So they train against the Meowth's, Persians and their Purugly leader.

And this is the first time they battle against other people with Pokemon, and the battle soon ends with Ronnie Anne and Sid with the win!

It got a bit awkward when Ronnie Anne and Sid were hugging and spinning around, they soon realized it and looked away and chuckled nervously.

Lincoln felt like something was off between those two, Jordan also felt like it as well.

Pretty soon all of the food was now ready on the table.

Neil and Lincoln were able to figure out everyone's seating arrangement. And there is no kiddie table and no alcohol of any sort, this was a family friendly Thanksgiving.

As they all chat Neil stands up and dings his glass. "Attention please." They all focus upon the sole Spellman middle child.

"I would like to say, I am Thankful for all of this. All of us coming together, let it be from the neighboring town or from other worlds. And to the family that I used to defy, I am truly thankful for all of this. This new life we're all facing, this new adventure were all embarking, this new family we're all getting used to and even though we might not be of blood or bare the last names anymore. We still stand as one big family."

They all clapped at his speech. Neil was right, this was truly amazing for all of them. Timmy would've still been under constant torture, Linka would've never found true family comfort, Sunset would've still been suffering from the memories of the Anon-a-miss incident and mostly, Lincoln wouldn't have ever met his love, his true calling and he would've never been on so many amazing adventures.

Lincoln looks around and sees all of them as they all eat the amazing food, sing some soothing songs, chat amazing stories to each other and share what they all truly care about, each other. This was truly something he wouldn't trade for. Even though he wasn't a Loud, he still felt like they were still his family.

Penny enjoys eating the Tamales, then she looks around and sees Neil talking to his mom, Leon and Sergei speaking to each other to the opportunity to the NXT Tag team titles, Martin tossing some food towards his mammoth, Victor talking to Carl about how he is doing as a teacher and then she sees Gyro.

Something didn't quite add up to Penny though. They're ages, Neil: 23, Leon: 22, Sergei: 24, Martin: 22, Victor: 23. She remembers how they met and what they all went through, but she couldn't understand, how are they still young? She believes the answer may lie within the Guardian and that will be for another time.

They all enjoy their Thanksgiving moment, while the painting by Frida faces the readers. It is all of them having a Thanksgiving feast, looking like the first actual Thanksgiving.

To be continued …..

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who have been reading my story! All of the families coming together as one. But the mystery Penny sees will be answered soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	140. Ch140 A Pony and Pokemon

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 140: A Pony and Pokemon**

(Spellman Estate)

Leon and Sergei's airship is still next to Spellman estate and both brothers are using binoculars scanning the skies for any flying type Pokemon making the migration trip.

Neil steps into the backyard wearing a coat, it may not be snowing but it technically is getting chilly.

He spots the airship and his brothers looking around. "Are there any more flying types out there?" he yells from below.

Leon and Sergei put their binoculars down. "Nope, but we did spot some Snorunt's coming out of caves" replied Sergei.

"We're coming down!" yelled Leon.

Neil stepped to the side while looking up. Why?

Sergei lands smack dab onto the ground next to him, face first. "Ow!"

Leon flies down as a black bird and morphs back. "This could mean winter is inbound."

"Did you have to push me?!" asked Sergei who gets up.

"Yes" replied Leon.

"Alright guys. Enough of that, the sign of less flying types and the arrival of so0me ice category Pokemon means that winter could be inbound" said Neil.

"Could be a blizzard coming as well" said Sergei.

"Let's hope not man" said Leon.

Neil thinks this over. "Chances there might be a blizzard. Luckily Royal Woods has a new weather alarm system. We should also inform this to the nearby outposts to deploy snowplow grinder tanks when it's over." He then looks up. "And what about your airship?"

Sergei and Leon also look up. "Oh, no need to worry man, that thing can hold her own even in the toughest of winters" replied Sergei.

"She's strong and durable. We'll make it, though we will have to stay close to this place just in case" replied Leon.

"Take as much time as you like man. December is inbound which means the greatest holiday is coming" said Neil.

"Gonna be our first Christmas as a big family" said Leon.

"By the way. Did you get any calls from Dana?" asked Sergei.

"Yeah, I wanna know too" replied Neil.

"Well, she called me this morning and said that her Thanksgiving with her grandparents was great. Then I told her about what happened at our Thanksgiving and she might want to join us next year" replied Leon.

"Another family into the Thanksgiving mix. I like it" replied Neil.

"But shouldn't we change it up a notch, like try having Thanksgiving elsewhere?" asked Sergei.

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea" replied Neil. "We'll have to come up with something."

"We'll get to that next time man. So is mom still here?" said Leon.

"Oh, Mom, Gwen and Lily went to the town for some shopping, they also brought Courage along. They'll be back soon" replied Neil.

The three brothers just stay like that standing next to each other watching the clouds in the sky fly by them.

"Now what?" asked Sergei.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"You guys wanna go inside and watch a movie?" asked Neil.

"Sure" replied Leon and Sergei.

But what they didn't know the Portal opened up and something yellow with wings flies around confused and shy.

Later Lincoln, Linka, Lune, Leni, Sunset and Timmy return from school.

"Well, this has been one heck of a day" said Timmy.

"I can't believe Tabby and her family rode a bull at Liam's Thanksgiving" said Linka.

"How in the world did they survive that?!" said Lincoln.

"Luna, are you sure you don't need a coat? It's really chilly out" said Leni.

"No need sis. Frost powers make me immune to cold temperature" said Luna.

"I wonder how it is at Canterlot High?" said Sunset.

When they all head to the house, they stop and turn around to see the Great Gate glowing.

"Umm, I don't think it's supposed to be doing that" said Timmy.

"Something must've come through" said Leni.

Sunset then looks closely at the swirling rainbow colors. "Equestria?"

"You mean the Pony-verse?" asked Linka.

"That means something from there came here" said Lincoln.

"Okay, but what?" asked Luna.

Then they spot Absol comi9ng towards them. "Lincoln! Something is with us at the backyard!"

They all looked confused. "Wait a minute! Why didn't you guys tell dad or Leon and Sergei?" asked Leni.

"They are currently inside passed out from watching a documentary" replied Absol.

They all get into the house and see all three Spellman adults asleep after watching a documentary about the deserts of China?

All of you can recall they were supposed to be watching a movie right? Truth is there weren't any good movies on, so Neil switched it to National Geographic Channel. Big mistake.

"We shouldn't disturb them. And why are they watching this?" said Linka.

They then decide to let the documentary keep them occupied and head to the backyard where they are shocked to see.

"Fluttershy?!" said Sunset.

It surely was pony Fluttershy and she was interacting to the Roselia, Loudred, Arcanine and Garchomp.

Hearing her name being mentioned she turns around and smiles shyly. "Oh, Hello."

"What are you doing here?" asked Luna.

"Well, since Twilight told me about all of the amazing creatures here called Pokemon, I wanted to come and see it myself. Twilight said I should have another Pony escort me, but I told her I could handle it. So she let me go through and don't worry about my animal friends. Angel has it all covered" replied Fluttershy.

Leni was confused. "Whos Angel?"

"My rabbit friend back at my home" replied Fluttershy.

"Okay, well welcome to Spellman Estate. After Thanksgiving of course" replied Linka.

"Oh thank you. Also Twilight told me about Thanksgiving, I was quite surprised by the fact that you all can eat meat as well as vegetables" said Fluttershy. Then she looks to Sunset. "You were from Equestria, how did you manage to eat human food?"

Sunset looked down nervously. "It wasn't really easy, then I got used to it" replied Sunset.

But in her thoughts. 'First thing I tried was Fried Chicken and boy was I ravenous.'

"Oh, well at least you adapted" said Fluttershy.

"So you're impressed by the Pokemon?" asked Timmy.

"Oh yes, but I would like to venture into the forest and see more" replied Fluttershy.

Lincoln sighs. "That could be a problem, most of the Pokemon have left to their original world to fly to warmer climates and some forest dwelling types are hibernating."

Fluttershy understood those words. "Well it does make sense now. They are in similarities with common animals and they're hibernating lifestyle. But aren't there other types of Pokemon that can go through winter?"

They all look at each other with worry. There are, but having Fluttershy head to the forest could be a bad idea, she could hurt herself.

"Hang on Fluttershy, we need to talk about this" said Sunset.

The Spellman siblings gather to the nearby wall to talk, away from Fluttershy's ears.

"So, should we let her go there?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know guys. It sounds dangerous for her, I mean look at her!" said Leni.

They all turn around to see Fluttershy staring at them with her cute Pony eyes, she smiles and waves at them nervously.

"That is so cute" said Linka. They then return to they talk.

"Maybe we should" said Lincoln.

"What? Really?" asked Luna.

"Well, she is the element of Kindness and she knows how to see the kind hearted nature of others" said Lincoln.

Sunset sighed. "Okay, but she's gonna need some escorts. I'm coming with her."

"Same here dudes, I can adapt to the cold and help deal with any of the ice type Pokemon" replied Luna.

"I'm coming along as well" said Lincoln.

"I guess it's settled then. Lincoln, Luna and Sunset will go with Fluttershy into the forest" said Linka.

"Just be careful out there guys, we don't know if you guys will run into an Abomasnow" said Timmy.

Leni, Linka and Timmy head back into the house while Sunset, Luna and Lincoln go to Fluttershy.

"We'll let you go into the forest, but we're coming with you" said Sunset.

"Why?" asked Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you're in another world. This isn't like Equestria and we don't know what's gonna happen when you run into a dangerous ice type Pokemon" replied Sunset.

"She's right little dude" said Luna.

Fluttershy was thinking of just going there alone. But Sunset was right, this is not Equestria.

"Okay, let's go then" said Fluttershy. She then puts her saddle bag on and they head to the gate.

Lincoln opens the gate and they head into the nearby forest along with Loudred, Eevee and Absol.

A few minutes later, they venture within the woods and Fluttershy can see that the forest was pretty big, then she spots some Seedots in the trees.

Oddish marching in a line.

Then they hear a stomping rumble and see a Torterra with some Turtwig making their way through the woods, they cross paths but don't feel threatened and walk by them.

Fluttershy was amazed. "Oh wow! They seem more impressive up close than in the book!"

"Gotta admit, that is pretty cool seeing the big guy" said Luna.

Then they look up to see some Pansage, Pansear and Panpour parkouring though the trees.

Some Nidoran males and females scampering across the forest floor.

Sewaddle and Wurmple looking for hiding spots within the trees.

Then the ground underneath Fluttershy shakes and she is lifted up. She was standing on top of Crustle the whole time.

She flies down and watches as Crustle walks away. "Sorry for not knowing you were there!"

But she got no response. "Strange, did he not hear me?"

Sunset knew this would happen. "Sorry Fluttershy, but you can only talk to animals. Pokemon are a whole new level for you."

Fluttershy felt disappointed that she couldn't speak to them or she can't understand them, but she understood.

Then something came to her mind. "How come I can understand Absol?"

"Telepathy" they all replied.

"Abe is a unique Absol, he has his own mysteries even he can't solve" replied Lincoln.

"I guess it all started when I first came to this world and met Lincoln and his family" replied Absol.

"Oh well okay" said Fluttershy.

They then continued their small excursion through the forest.

Fluttershy couldn't help but just awe at the small and cute Pokemon on the grounds.

Dedene, Pancham, Teddyursa, Pichu, Buneary, Cleffa, Plusle, Minun, Skitty and Pachirisu.

Then Absol stops again, Loudred feels a threatening presence and Eevee also growls.

"Something's wrong" said Lincoln.

"W-What is it?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

Then coming out from some trees ahead was a Mamoswine and he looked territorial.

The Mamoswine snorted at them.

"Okay, let's just back it up guys. We do not wanna pick a fight with that guys" said Sunset.

"Even though we can all take him down" said Luna.

Luckily after backing away the Mamoswine also walks away from them, but then they hear the Mamoswine fighting.

They all head back to see he has engaged in a battle against two Abomasnow's.

The Abomasnow's were battling each other but they accidently fought in the Mamoswine's territory.

They just watch as the Mamoswine is outnumbered by them, the two Abomasnow were going to fight each other. But seeing the Mamoswine, they decide to deal with him first.

"We have to do something" said Fluttershy.

"I agree! This is completely unfair" replied Lincoln.

"Guess it's time to brawl!" said Luna.

"What?!" said Fluttershy.

Mamoswine tackles one of them but he gets hit by an ice beam from the other Abomasnow, the one tackled gets up and also uses ice beam.

Then one of them gets knocked away by a sound blast coming from Loudred.

Absol comes in with a shadow ball and Eevee uses focus beam.

The Abomasnow duo then turn their attention to them and also battles.

Fluttershy goes to the Mamoswine and does whatever she can to see if he was okay.

She sees his foot is badly bruised, so she applies some healing liquid that Zecora gave her then she wraps it in bandages.

The Mamoswine was shocked that this little pony creature is healing him with common human healing tools, but some part of him knew she was not of this world just as he is.

Absol enters Mega form and unleashes his barrage on the Abomasnow.

Loudred unleashes his full sound attacks on them and they even sound like electric guitars, that's what happens when he plays along with Luna at her gigs.

Eevee does her best to hold her own. Then all of a sudden her eyes glow light pink and a poof of pink cloud hits one the Abomasnow and he is knocked out.

Then Eevee feels happy and confident that she learned a new move.

Sunset was shocked. "Did you just learn Fairy glitter?!"

Then Eevee looks to Sunset, smiles and starts to glow.

They all stop battling and take notice of this.

Wow!" said Lincoln.

"This is really happening" said Luna.

Abomasnow knows what Pokemon it was.

Fluttershy is at a loss for words at this amazing sight.

Eevee grows a taller than before, her ears become fluffed up, her fur turns pink, her eyes were now blue and a bow is on her head and she was no longer Eevee. Eve was now a Sylveon!

The Abomasnow's eyes shrink, this is bad. Very bad!

Sunset was now smiling. "Eve! You're a Sylveon!"

"Totally Rad!" said Luna.

"Still … just ….Wow!" said Lincoln.

"Now that is rare" said Absol.

Loudred also agrees.

"What … What … What just happened to her?!" said Fluttershy.

Mamoswine gets up and is impressed.

Sylveon looks to the Abomasnow with determination and so does Sunset.

Sunset knows Sylveon and what she can do.

Both Abomasnow decide to use Ice beam.

With Sunset's commands Sylveon uses safe guard.

Then Pixilate, which sends the same Ice beams to both of them only with some fairy type damage.

"Alright let's use Cute Charm!" said Sunset.

Both Abomasnow's are charmed by her, then they both take a massive tackle from Mamoswine and are sent flying through the forest.

Both of them accidently run into three Kangaskhan and make a run for it.

They all cheered in victory, Fluttershy had other something else to say "Sorry Abomasnow's."

Sunset rushes to Sylveon and they both hug each other, this truly was an amazing thing for both of them. "This is so amazing Eve!"

"Congrats sis!" said Luna.

"Shame we didn't record it" said Lincoln.

Then Fluttershy sees why Mamoswine was guarding his territory. She spots some Swinub hiding in a small cave all of them were sleeping.

"Oh, so you were just keeping them safe since winter is coming" said Fluttershy.

The Mamoswine nods.

Fluttershy smiles. "Well, I hope you keep them well protected Mamoswine."

She then rejoins the others while Mamoswine retreats into the cave.

"So this is how Pokemon evolve?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well Eve did learn a fairy type move and she felt really happy. That's the magic of Eevee-lution" said Sunset.

"That was amazing, but the battling part was unnecessary. But I guess it's how Pokemon show they're strengths" said Fluttershy.

"Is the Mamoswine okay?" asked Luna.

"He's fine, turns out he was trying to protect the Swinub who were getting ready for hibernation in a nearby cave. He's so sweet" said Fluttershy.

Then Lincoln has an idea. "Fluttershy, how would you like to come by and visit the Mamoswine? You know, to check up on him and the Swinub's."

Fluttershy was shocked. "A-Are you sure?"

They all looked at each other and agreed.

"Sure, it sounds like a great idea" said Sunset.

"You did make a friend out of the big guy" said Luna.

"Though you will need someone to escort you into the forest" said Absol.

Fluttershy rushed to Lincoln and hugs him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "You're welcome Fluttershy. Now come on, let's head back and see what's happened to dad and the others."

"They are so going to be amazed at what happened to Eve!" said Sunset as her Sylveon barks with joy.

"One heck of a day!" said Luna with Loudred yelling with cheer.

"This will be interesting the next we're battling the others" said Absol.

"I think I'm gonna like visiting your world, well mostly the forest" replied Fluttershy.

"And Twilight will be impressed at how well you handled witnessing you're first Pokemon battle and evolution" said Sunset.

"She'll probably freak out and start asking me questions" replied Fluttershy. They all shared a good laugh as they walk back to Spellman Estate.

Just then a lone snow flake falls from the sky, winter is here.

(FutureTech HQ)

Penny is looking at the board in her room. She's been trying to figure something out. She placed many pictures, ages, timelines and information and made sure they all linked with some strings.

Martin's history regarding FutureTech.

Victor's ingenious brain with Tesla Technology.

Neil finding Leon and Sergei and making them part of the Spellman family.

The Brotherhood of Nod.

The merging of the portals to other realms.

Lincoln meeting with them from the bad luck incident.

And they all lead to the picture of Gyro.

But the true answers have not been known yet, the real truth lies within Gyro himself and the mysterious fates he's been referring to.

Penny knows that sooner or later, Gyro the Guardian of the Realms will reveal the true origin of everything.

To be continued …..

**I made this chapter as a start up to the coming of winter and also to add some MLP into the mix, the mystery to what Penny is searching for will be solved. Soon.**

**Leave a review my readers, hope you enjoyed this.**


	141. Ch141 Game Stream 90

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 141: Game Stream 9.0**

Sunset: Hey guys, welcome back to Shimmer Cove and we are playing Left 4 Dead!

Lincoln: But this time it has mods!

Neil: Already in our characters guys!

Victor: Let's go and shoot some zombies!

Sunset: The Left 4 Dead we are playing is part one: No Mercy!

Sunset Shimmer (Black Widow), Neil (Buzz Lightyear), Lincoln (Finn the Human), Victor (Bruce Willis).

Neil: Umm, why did you pick him?

They all look to Victor.

Victor: Because this is a shooting game and he is always in a lot of shooting movies and junk.

They all remain silent.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so weird.

Sunset: Oh look there's the helicopter flying by us.

Neil: It's time to move!

They all grab some guns, ammo, med kits and pipe bombs.

Sunset: Alright we just have to get past the zombies.

Lincoln: Depends on what the zombies are in this mod.

Victor: (Spots the zombies are Zoidberg) what the hell?! Why are they Zoidberg?

They all chuckle at the sight.

Neil: That is so weird.

Lincoln: Maybe one of them is friendly.

Sunset: Let's go and ask one of them.

Victor: There's one by the stairs just sitting. I'll go and ask.

Victor approaches a sitting Zoidberg zombie.

Victor: Zoidberg. Zoidberg, what are you doing? I thought you were dead.

But the Zoidberg zombie attacks him.

Victor: Oh shit! He is not friendly!

Sunset: Kill it! Kill it!

Lincoln: Send him back to the grave!

Then the backdoor breaks open and a horde of Zoidberg's come out.

They start laughing a bit.

Lincoln: Holy hell! Where did these guys come from?!

Neil: Oh shit!

Sunset: There's so many of them!

Victor: Wha –How are they all multiplying?!

They soon shoot all of the Zoidberg's.

Sunset: This is intense!

Lincoln: (Laughs) There were so many of them.

Neil: God damn it! That was crazy!

Victor: We should keep moving now guys.

They soon make it to the street and near the subway but Victor accidently hits the car with the alarm.

Victor: I set off the alarm. I apologize.

Neil: You fucking dick!

Sunset: Oh Why?!

Lincoln: This is bad!

They soon start shooting at hordes and hordes of Zoidberg's.

They soon get split up and surrounded and beaten up.

Sunset: Oh my god! There are so many!

Victor: Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!

Lincoln: (Shoots a Zoidberg that tries to lunge at him) they're diving at us dad!

Neil: I'm out of ammo! All I have is a pistol!

Sunset: Well, I'm dead!

Victor: I'm down! I'm down! And these Zoidberg are beating the shot out of me!

Neil: Lincoln run! Get out of here! I got this!

Lincoln: (Chuckles) Oh no! Oh no! There's so many behind us!

Lincoln gets pinned down by Cookie Monster (Hunter).

Lincoln: AAAARGH! Cookie Monster has me!

Sunset and Victor laugh.

Sunset: It's freaking Cookie Monster! (Laughs)

Victor: He wants a cookie! (Laughs)

Neil: Wait what? Why is there Cookie Monster in this?!

Then Neil gets overwhelmed and is down.

Neil: (Laughs) there's so many of them beating the shit out of me!

Lincoln: (laughs) oh god I'm dead and they're so many of them!

They all start laughing hard after seeing Lincoln and Neil get beaten up by so many Zoidberg's.

The screen then shows Neil's character down, looking at all of the Zoidberg's beating him up, laughing signs everywhere and a picture of Zoidberg appears as they all laugh hard.

Soon the laughing subsides and they are back on the roof.

Lincoln: I'm only laughing because you guys are laughing.

Neil: That was so funny!

Sunset: So many Zoidberg's were on you.

Victor: Jesus Christ man! That was hilarious!

(Skip)

They are now back to the streets and Neil acciently hits the car again.

Lincoln: Oh come on!

Victor: Why man?!

Sunset: Here we go again.

Neil: Wait what? (Sees some Zoidberg's coming) Oh god! I'm sorry!

They all start shooting and are once again separated.

Sunset: You wanna go Zoidberg! Come on let's do this!

SUNSET BATTLECRY*

They continue shooting.

Lincoln: This is crazy!

normal Sunset cry*

Sunset: Oh god! There's so many! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Help me!

Victor: You were confident back there for a short time. (Laughs)

Neil: Oh god! This is dumb. (Laughs)

They soon retreat into the safe room and Lincoln throws out a pipe bomb.

Lincoln: Fire in the hole! Go and get it Zoidberg!

The Zoidberg's go after it and they all get blown up.

Neil: Nice!

Victor: We could've done that from the start guys.

Sunset: I guess we were just in the stupidity of this Mod.

(Level skip)

They are now inside of the sewage facility where they have to get to the hospital through the sewer line.

Lincoln: There's a door right there.

Sunset: this will lead us straight to the sewer.

Neil: This has been both intense and funny!

Then the door gets broken by a Zoidberg zombie.

Sunset: Whoa what?!

Lincoln: That door is steel! How is he breaking it down?

Victor: He's like "Here's Zoidberg!"

They all laugh. Neil approaches Zoidberg who is still banging on the door.

Neil: (Shoots the Zoidberg with his shotgun) sit down!

They all chuckle at what he did.

(Skip)

They are now in the sewer moving around the tunnels.

Lincoln walks through one of the tunnels and come out into the large tunnel.

Lincoln: We just have to (Gets rammed by Wreck it Ralph (Charger) OOOOOOOOOOH! GOOOOD!

They all laugh.

Neil: Okay, I'm gonna take this other tunnel instead. (Laughs)

Lincoln: Help me! Please!

Sunset: You just got swept across my screen bro! (Laughs)

Victor: Too funny! Too funny! Someone put a train sound on that one.

They all laugh and so does Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh wow! That was unexpected!

Then Victor gets grabbed by Snoop Dog (Smoker).

Victor: Oh my god something's got me!

Sunset: It's Snoop Dog! Oh my god!

They all laugh at this.

Neil: (Shooting the smoker) SNOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Lincoln: (laughs) I want your autograph.

The Smoker is then killed.

Victor: Why the heck was I being lassoed by a celebrity?

They all laugh.

Lincoln: It's not a Left 4 Dead game without Snoop Dog! (Laughs)

They all laugh.

Sunset: Maybe he wanted a friend.

(Level skip)

Now they are at the roof and ready to leave the safe room.

Lincoln: I've got me a shotgun. But there is an auto shotgun right there.

Sunset: This Sniper Rifle looks cool.

Neil: Where were these guns from stage one?

Victor: Should we use some med kits? Half of us are pretty low.

Then Lincoln looks to the wall.

Lincoln: Guys look at all of these signs.

Sunset: I can't read it properly.

Neil: It looks all scribbled up. Like someone was here and wrote over the words with dumb graffiti.

Victor: Oh! Oh! I know what it says!

Sunset: Really What?

Victor: (Coughs) it says. Victor is the best at Minecraft.

They all look at him.

Neil: You dick.

(Skip)

They are all now on the rooftop and they have to wait for the chopper to arrive.

Victor: Alright, everyone stay on different parts of the roof. We'll be able to cover more ground.

Sunset: We should toss some of these gas cans onto the ground below.

Lincoln: I found some highly flammable gas can here with me.

Neil: I think those are fuel tanks.

Sunset: Who's on the mounted gun?

Lincoln: I'll take point.

Victor: Good thing we all got Pipe bombs.

Neil: Let's not have some friendly fires okay guys.

Soon the horde of Zoidberg's arrive.

They all toss they're Pipe bombs which kills the large horde, and luckily doesn't hit any gas cans yet.

Sunset: (Shooting at the hordes) come on! We can take them all on!

Victor: Cookie! Monster is right there!

Neil: (Shoots the Hunter and kills it) go back to Sesame Street!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: At least he wasn't here for the cookies this time.

Then Lincoln gets jumped on by Diddy Kong (Jockey).

Lincoln: Oh god! Diddy! Diddy! Diddy got me!

They all laugh as they shoot the Jockey off of him.

Neil: Diddy … Diddy … Diddy kill you?

They all laugh at the bad pun.

Victor: That was so comedic of you man!

Lincoln: That was so disturbing with that monkey on my back.

Sunset: This mod is so funny!

Soon they get overwhelmed by another wave of Zoidberg's. Victor gets pulled by Snoop Dog, Sunset is jumped on by Diddy Kong and Wreck it Ralph has Neil pinned down.

Sunset: Oh god! This is crazy!

Neil: Oh sweet fucking god! Why?!

Victor: I'm being pulled in for another stupid music video with this ass hole!

They all laugh at what Victor had just said.

Lincoln is busy strafing zombies with the mounted gun. He gets off and heads for the others.

Lincoln: I'm coming guys! (Throws a pipe bomb)

Sunset: I'm dead bro.

Neil: Me too.

Victor: It's all on you kid! Just finish the game!

Lincoln: Oh god! There's more of them!

They all try to motivate Lincoln as he shoots all of the Zoidberg's and ends up with little health.

Sunset: Keep going! Keep going!

Victor: Shoot that mother fucking Zoidberg in front of you!

Lincoln: I am!

Then they realize something and start laughing and panicking.

Sunset: Behind you! Behind you!

Neil: Oh my god! Good lord!

Victor: It's right behind you!

Lincoln: What?

When he turns around he sees it's a flaming Shrek (Tank).

Lincoln: Oh my god! That is scary!

Sunset: dodge and weave! Dodge and weave!

Niel: He's on fire from the fuel can! You can kill him!

Victor: pick up the fucking grenade launcher and shoot him!

Lincoln picks up the weapon and shoots while running.

Neil: Is he the last guy?

Victor: Yes he is!

Lincoln: Oh my god! Why is Shrek the tank in this game?

Sunset: He's the last one! He's the last one!

Neil: After this the chopper arrives Linc!

Victor: finish the job!

Lincoln looks around and doesn't see him anymore and instead shoots a random Zoidberg out of nowhere.

Victor: where did that guy come from?

Lincoln: Where's Shrek?!

Sunset and Neil: Behind you!

Lincoln turns around and shoots.

Lincoln: Oh good god! Die!

Soon the Tank is killed and the sound of the helicopter arrives just as Lincoln finishes healing himself.

Sunset: It's the chopper!

Neil and Victor mimicking Arnold Schwarzenegger voice: Get to the Choppa! Get to the Choppa!

Lincoln runs and shoot as Zoidberg's come out to attack.

Sunset: You got this!

Lincoln: Oh good lord!

Neil: The choppa Linc!

Lincoln: What is happening?!

Victor: This is so crazy guys!

Lincoln: (Sees cookie monster) Oh no!

And he's pinned down.

Sunset, Neil and Victor: Oh come on!

Lincoln: Dang it!

They all laugh a bit.

Victor: That tank part was kinda crazy.

Sunset: Yeah.

Lincoln: I almost had it guys. Sorry.

Neil: No worries. We can die all together in the next one.

They all chuckle.

Sunset: Oh good god!

(Skip)

They are now facing the final wave of Zoidberg's and dealt with some of the Special modded infecteds.

Sunset is on the roof top of one of the small building shooting at Shrek.

Sunset: Die Shrek!

Shrek knocks her with one hit and she is knocked off and lands onto the ground and is down.

Sunset: Oh my god! (Laughs)

Lincoln: Drop kicked by Shrek! (Laughs)

Neil: You just got destroyed! (Laughs)

Victor: Snoop dog has me again!

Lincoln: Wait what?!

Neil: (Kills the tank) Why is this happening to you man?

Lincoln arrives and shoots the smoker and Neil helps Sunset back up.

Sunset then heals herself, Neil heads into the room and gets more ammo, Victor drops a fuel tank onto the ground and Lincoln picks up a pipe bomb.

Then they all hear the sound of the helicopter.

Sunset: Yes! Finally!

Lincoln: Get to the Chopper!

Neil: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Victor: (Turns around and runs) Shrek is behind us! Shrek is behind us!

They all make it to the helicopter and it starts to take off, which means the game is won.

Sunset: Yes!

They see Shrek yelling at them as they fly off.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Screw you Shrek!

Neil: Shrek is like "Fuck you!"

Victor: Yeah! First try!

They all laugh.

Sunset: Till we meet again Zoidberg.

Neil: Yeah.

They all chuckle and relax from intense game they went through.

Lincoln: (Laughs) Next time on Gmod!

They all laugh.

Sunset: and you ruined the outro.

They all laugh.

Sunset: Well, this has been fun. Thank you all for watching! This is Shimmer Cove, peace out everyone!

To be continued ….

**Got this idea from watching Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla and Moo playing Left 4 Dead with Mods. Leave a review.**


	142. Ch142 1st of December!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 142: 1st of December**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil is on the roof balcony looking at the snow falling.

He then looks down to see Lincoln and Linka making snow angels wearing they're winter clothes.

Luna using her ice powers to help Lily make a snow man.

Timmy and Poof make an igloo with Courage.

Leni is ice skating on a frozen area that Luna made.

Gwen and Sunset are sitting on the backdoor steps drinking hot chocolate.

Absol, Sylveon and Arcanine are running around in the snow.

Loudred and Roselia are sitting on the trees looking out for any wild ice types coming.

"This is awesome! And thank god it's Sunday!" said Lincoln.

"Winter is finally here!" said Linka.

"And soon Christmas!" said Timmy.

"Gotta love the holiday this month" said Luna.

"Cwistwas! Yay!" giggled Lily.

"Gonna be the first Christmas we have as a family" said Sunset.

"I wonder how the others are doing right now" said Gwen.

"Maybe we can all have Christmas dinner here at Spellman Estate" said Leni.

"We'd have to ask the Louds first" said Lincoln.

"And the Casagrandes" said Timmy.

"I heard from Fluttershy that the others back at Canterlot high tried to make it a snow day with the help of Trixie to get out of a test, the results got them detention" said Sunset.

"Pretty sure Grandma will be part of this" said Linka.

"Of course she will and we have to ask Auntie Sabrina with Hilda and Zelda if they wanna spend Christmas here too" said Lincoln.

"I could ask Sam what she and her pops are planning his year" said Luna.

"Chances we might have a lot of guests coming" said Leni.

Gwen then remembered something. "Leni, if you wanna make a dress for the holiday we have some old Christmas décor in the attic. They could be useful."

"Really? Thanks mom!" said Leni.

Then Luna remembered something. "I also have to try and come up with a song for the holiday. This isn't gonna be easy again."

Lincoln then comes up with a plan. He remembers about Mr. Grouse and what he and the louds did for him last Christmas. He smiles, he has an idea.

Neil is happy to see his kids enjoying themselves and coming up with some plans for Christmas.

Neil isn't wearing any snow clothes, why? Ask Deathwing.

He then looks up to the airship and sees Sergei breaking off any icicles that have formed underneath the airship.

Something crosses Neil's mind. "I wonder where Leon is."

(Ketchum Park)

Leon puts on his ice skates and gets onto the ice. "Right! Let's do this thing!"

He takes one step forward and suddenly loses his balance and almost falls flat onto the ice, he gets caught by Dana.

"You okay there Spellman?" asked Dana with a smile.

Leon also smiles. "I can fight crime, destroy evil and morph into a few animals and for some reason I can't skate properly."

They both chuckle. "You just have to get used to it, come on I'll show ya."

She pulls onto Leon's arms and he starts to skate with her, alongside them was Glaceon also ice skating.

Becky is with her Eevee and is chatting with Whitney and Teri.

Jackie and Mandee are there and see Leon and Dana and decide to video cord this moment.

Rita is there with Lucy, Lisa, Lana and Lola.

Lola and Smoochum making a snow man near the frozen lake.

Lana and Lisa spot some ice type and a few forest dwelling Pokemon in the area with Toxicroak as they're guard in case things get dangerous.

Lucy is playing her favorite game, though Crobat is confused by this.

Rita sighs at this season. But she knows that once again she has to spend another holiday without all of her children. Even though Thanksgiving was one she never thought could be made possible, she did enjoy it. She hopes that maybe this Christmas they can have it all together once again.

(Loud House)

Lynn Jr, Margo and Polly are playing some snow ball fights at the back of the backyard alongside her was Tyrogue.

"So, you guys looking forward to this year's Christmas?" asked Margo as she takes cover.

"Sure am! Gonna be spending tons of fun with my cousins in Detroit!" said Polly.

"I'm gonna be having a blast at my grandparents place" said Margo.

Then they look towards Lynn who was trying her best to smile.

"Oh, sorry Lynn" said Margo.

"Are you doing okay LJ?" asked Polly.

Lynn Jr sighs. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry guys."

But they knew she was troubled.

"Come on LJ, Spill it" said Polly.

"Does this have something to do with two families?" asked Margo.

They all take a seat at the backdoor steps. "Yeah, I mean our first Christmas and we're not even a full family. We're divided" said Lynn.

They know how she is with that and she still hasn't forgotten about the whole bad luck fiasco.

"Listen Lynn, even though this might not be the Christmas you and your family always have, but at least try and look at the bright side of things" said Polly.

Lynn looks at them. "How so?"

"Well, you guys got to spend amazing birthdays with Lincoln, Linka and Luna. You all had an amazing Thanksgiving and to top it all off you got to spend some missing quality time with your former brother who seems more into the athletic system now. He does like WWE with Linka" said Margo.

Lynn Jr smiles. "You guys are right and maybe when it's my birthday things will be great." Then she remembers something else.

"Dang it! Lana's birthday is on the 31 December and Lola's is on the 1st of January!"

"Wait what?! Lola is a New Year baby?!" asked Polly.

"You never told us that!" said Margo.

"Because Lola would be bragging about it the whole time if someone mentions that one" said Lynn Jr. "I need to talk to the rest of the family later about how we're gonna make it all happen."

"Maybe the Spellman's can help. They seem pretty resourceful" replied Polly.

"Yeah, maybe. I hope they'll say yes and help us" said Lynn Jr.

"Judging from Lincoln, they might say yes" replied Margo.

Then Lynn and her friends and Pokemon head back inside to watch some ice hockey on TV.

(Lynn's Table)

Lynn along with his employees and Lori, Carol and Luan are hard at work since the whole restaurant is packed!

Carol is helping Lynn Sr with the cooking alongside Farfetch'd.

Lori is managing the whole scenario.

Kotaro is helping customers to their reserved seats.

Luan is helping Grant wait tables.

"Man, a lot of the customers really want some hot chocolate" said Lynn Sr.

"No kidding. I'm filling up the fiftieth mug now" said Carol.

She then heads to the window and places the tray of drinks down. "Luan! Order up!"

Luan roller skates her way there and grabs tray of drinks, luckily she knows how to roller skate and make sure the drinks don't spill.

Lori looks around to see if anyone has any problems and luckily no trouble at all.

Darcy is with her mom eating lunch.

Pop-pop, Myrtle, Seymour and Scoots are chatting while eating they're hot tamales. Thank you Rosa Casagrande!

Liam and Tabby are there on a lunch date. So are Clyde and Penelope.

Katherine Mulligan is there for lunch? That's new.

Lori suddenly gets an idea. 'Maybe I should call Lincoln and ask if we should all have a surprise Christmas dinner here? It would literally be awesome!'

(FutureTech HQ)

A Grinder tank drives by the HQ plowing through the snowy road.

Penny is on the rooftop looking at the falling snow. A snow flake lands on her hand and she zooms in on what it looks like and smiles.

"Reminds me of mantle. I wonder what Ruby and the others are doing, I hope they got the relic and are planning to keep it somewhere safe."

Victor is checking on the weather scanners for any sing of incoming blizzards. "Looks like a blizzard might be inbound for tomorrow, I better inform this to Martin."

Victor passes by Tadashi who is helping Jack Cyber with Project Giga-Fortress.

"This is going to be one heck of a machine" said Tadashi.

"I can't wait to see how it works in the front line" said Jack Cyber.

When Jack makes two of the wires spark together he gets knocked back by the explosion and lands onto some empty barrels of bullet shells.

Tadashi comes out of the CPU storage of the Giga-Fortress. "Jack! Jack! Are you okay?!"

Jack raises his hand and gives him a thumbs up. "Still operational! Let's take a five minute break."

Then a barrel from the shelf lands on top of him.

"Fifteen minute break" said Jack Cyber.

Tadashi chuckles. "I'll help you out."

Victor makes it to Martin's office and sees him typing on the computer.

"What is it Victor?" asked Martin.

Victor crosses his arms. "You first."

Martin sighs. "Well, I got some intel from Sombra that two psychopaths are on a heist across England and seem to be doing this for a reason, I told her I don't wanna know who the identity of Soldier 76 and Reaper is and she said that a survivor from Antarctica is headed back to the mainland."

"Wow! That is a lot of intel" replied Victor.

"I know, but she understands that we're not ready to enter their world. But she will keep sending us any updates on what's happening. She could be trying to convince us to make the trip" replied Martin.

"So it's not a trap?" asked Victor.

"I don't think so. Seems more like she wants to make some friends so she can find out who hacked her before she became Talon. So what's with you?" said Martin.

"Blizzard is imminent for tomorrow in Royal Woods all the way to Detroit" replied Victor.

Martin then looks out the window. "Well, have to make the announcement to cancel school for tomorrow and ready for anyone who might be in danger."

"What about the Pokemon?" asked Victor.

"We've got satellite surveillance tracking their movements, if any of them are in danger we will respond immediately and send out our Cryo Legionnaires to search and rescue. Gyro also told me that a few Legendary Pokemon are coming here to keep the Pokemon safe, just until spring has arrived" replied Martin.

"Now that is a plan. So what are we planning for this year's Christmas?" said Victor.

"No idea. We'll come up with something" replied Martin.

Back at Spellman Estate the Great Gate is suddenly forming some ice, but it's not from the weather. This ice seems dark and a bit evil, like fairy tale evil.

To be continued ….

**Happy December everyone. Christmas Chapter will be made, but right now it looks like the story is about to get a new chapter.**

**Hint: The End is just the Beginning.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	143. Ch143 EAH pt1 Dark Ice

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 143: EAH pt.1 Dark Ice**

(SnR Supermarket)

Everyone in within the warehouse structured supermarket are valid members to the place.

The SnR Pizza place is busy with people who are seeking some warm food.

But where are the Spellmans?

They all split up with their own grocery carts to different sections, let's find them.

Neil is by the produce looking at different vegetables and checking which one is good for cooking.

Gwen, Leni and Lily are buying some seasoning and other healthy foods.

Leon and Sergei are in the meat isle, looking for anything good for a big feast and obviously Sergei has to watch over Leon so he doesn't go ravenous there, so much red meat!

Luna and Sunset are scanning through some of the frozen foods. Luna and Sunset are confused at the box they're holding, Corndogs in a box?

Timmy is going through some of the snacks his siblings might like, he's accompanied by Lincoln and Linka who are going through all of the cereals on the wall.

They're Pokemon aren't there, they had to stay back at the house along with Courage.

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy soon meet up with the others with they're carts.

Neil has got a ton of vegetables and fruits.

Gwen, Leni and Lily were able to buy as many spices and seasonings.

Leon and Sergei are hauling two large carts of meats. Chicken, Pork, Beef, Fish, Duck and Crab. Wait a minute, Crab?

Luna and Sunset got a few ice creams and some nice frozen goods.

Timmy was able to find some chips, marshmallows, chocolates and pretzels in packs.

Lincoln and Linka got a few cereals some of which they're siblings will like.

"Wow! We got a lot today" replied Lincoln.

"Why did you two got crab?" asked Luna.

"Oh well this isn't for the Christmas thing. Leon and I wanna try and cook it for something special" replied Sergei.

"They ran out of Lobster" said Leon in annoyance.

"Okay, let's check out guys and then we can all order some pizza for lunch" said Neil.

They all head for the cashier where they run into a very familiar person.

"Mrs. Bernardo?" asked Sunset.

"Ah! Well hello there my young actress from which I have taught during the play. Seems you and you're family have gotten yourselves in quite a haul" replied Mrs. Bernardo.

Then she notices Leon. "Oh, the man I once went on a date with." She didn't seem upset.

"Yeah, you were really awkward to be around" said Leon.

"I get that a lot. But no need to worry about me, I realized my true love for the theater is what truly matters" said Mrs. Bernardo.

They all felt a little weirded out by her. "Okay then. Can you please check us out" said Leni.

"Of course Spellman's" replied Mrs. Bernardo.

Soon they check out of the grocery area with their large haul. They leave their carts by the guards area and head for the Pizza area for some lunch.

Thirty minutes later they head back to get their groceries and head for their vehicles.

They had to pack up all of the stuff into Neil, Gwen, Leni, Luna and the Tiger Tank and drive through the winter roads, the Vulture bike was leading of course.

They spot some Grinder tanks plowing through some still snowed up roads.

"Weird, I thought they cleared that out this morning" said Timmy.

"Maybe it snowed in from the trees?" said Linka.

Neil was feeling uncomfortable. "Something is wrong."

As they continue they're drive they soon get escorted by a couple of armored vehicles from FutureTech.

"Okay, something is clearly wrong here" said Gwen.

Leon comes out of the tiger and sees the Guardian tank open with martin coming out.

"You guys headed home?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, you guys?" asked Leon.

"Great gate! The guardian said it was urgent and to bring everyone" replied Martin.

Leon then looks to the other vehicles who also overheard.

"I guess we got a job to do" said Leon.

"Dana, Becky, Lori, Jordan, Sam and Peter are there already" replied Martin.

"Well that's good to know" replied Lincoln.

The vulture bike leads the convoy as they head back to Spellman estate.

Linka activates her helmet and mask and readies her rifle.

Then something comes to Martin's thoughts. "Did Diana leave already?"

"Mom did leave the day after Thanksgiving, she was called for an urgent discovery in the Egyptian desert" replied Leon.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that on the FutureTech intel. Something about a strange Egyptian structure like they've never seen before or something" said Martin.

(Spellman Estate)

They soon arrive and see multiple vehicles from the brotherhood of Nod are there as well.

They park their vehicles and get out to see Gyro with Peter, Sam, Jordan, Dana, Becky and Lori.

They all get out of their vehicle and meet up with them.

"Alright Guardian what's going on?" asked Lincoln.

The other members look to the gate.

The Spellman's do the same and are shocked at what they see. Ice is slowly making its way to covering the Great Gate, some of the Blackhand soldiers of Nod are trying to burn out the ice but it doesn't work.

"Guardian, what is this?" asked Neil in shock.

Gyro looks to the gate and tries to use Fel fire to burn the ice, but it doesn't work. "Fairy tale magic, both good and evil."

They all look at him with shock.

"You mean like Once upon a time fairy tales?" asked Sunset.

"Indeed and it appears a great gate may have built its way there, but at a bad timing" replied Gyro.

"What do we know about this world?" asked Peter.

"It's called the World of Ever After and at its center of adventures is the school of Ever After High. A High school for the teenage sons and daughters of fairy tale legends. I wasn't given much information about the world, Miss Bloodgood from Monster High just mentioned to me, she has a friend there who goes by the name Giles Grimm and his brother the head master of the school Milton Grimm" replied Gyro.

"Yeah, definitely a Fairy tale world" said Victor.

"So what do you think is happening there?" asked Penny.

Gyro touches the ice and can see the visions of the Evil queen, from her imprisonment into the mirror, her attempt of escape, her chaos during the Dragon games and now her evil is unleashed once more.

"It appears this has something to do with the evil queen from Snow White's story" said Gyro.

"Whoa! The big bad boss lady who hates pale faced red lips?" said Sergei.

"Nice reference to that one man" said Sam.

"Indeed it is. But she might not be the one unleashing it. The ice here has remnants of mirror shards from the prison of the Evil queen, it seems when she broke out of the mirror world the shards of glass have been used to corrupt some very powerful and magical rulers" said Gyro.

Then Tadashi has a hunch. "Could it be the snow queen?"

"Could be, she is a fairy tale story" replied Jordan.

"This better not be in par with Frozen" said Leni.

"What do you think this whole thing is going to do to the gate?" asked Gwen.

"It's not just this gate. Because of the great gate nearing Ever After High. The Evil ice is starting to form to other worlds with the same Great Gate as well and I fear this might unleash a cataclysmic winter far more dangerous than the ice age and it could wipe out all living things" replied Gyro.

They all gasp.

"This is a major dimensional problem we have now!" said Dana.

"We can't let this chaos go unnoticed!" said Lincoln.

"So, what's the plan guardian?" asked Jack Cyber.

Gyro stands up and looks to the gate. "We send in our finest forces and deal with this chaos. For a short moment I was able to see a couple of princess's and some big white beast collecting some flowers of different seasons, perhaps they are the cure to this winter chaos, and I'm sure the winter rose might be the hardest to get."

Lincoln understands and already has a plan. "Okay then, let's lock and load people!"

"We can't send the Aegis in there, it might get badly damaged" said Linka.

"She has a point, but we can just send it to the atmosphere" said Jordan.

"I'll make the call, the rest of you suit up" said Lincoln.

"Leni I don't think your plant powers will be useful in there. You have to stay here with Gwen, Lily, Timmy, Courage and the Pokemon" said Neil, he also shares kiss with Gwen.

"What about me dad?" asked Sunset.

Neil puts his hand on her shoulder. "You have stay as here and help with the others okay sunset?"

"Okay dad. Be safe you guys" said Sunset and Leni, they then hug they're siblings same with Timmy and Lily.

They are all suited up and are all in front of the gate. "We will" replied Sergei.

"We're gonna head in their first an scout the area once we've given the all clear you guys can come through and establish battlefield control" replied Lincoln.

"And then we clean up this mess" said Linka.

"And whoever is doing this!" said Jordan.

"Sure as hell isn't the Evil Queen" said Neil.

Luna's eyes go black then revert to normal. "Dad is right, I don't sense her pure evil through there. She must be imprisoned again."

"And this is why you guys are tactical together" said Victor.

"We'll all be on stand-by. Contact us once the coast is clear" replied Martin.

"We might have some tech that could melt the ice, I hope they work" said Jack Cyber.

Lincoln looks to Gyro. "Guardian, you have to stay here."

Gyro looks at him confused. "What? Why?"

"We can't risk you getting killed through there. You are the most powerful spell caster in the realms and the one with all of the destiny visions, you are important and we can't lose you" replied Lincoln.

Gyro knows he can't convince Lincoln out of this. "Alright Commander. Just be careful in there, we don't know what kind of magic you'll all be up against."

"I also told the other worlds to get their armies ready once the great gate has been secured" said Kane.

Lincoln nods, he then looks to the rest of the team. "Okay guys. Let's go be heroes!"

They all pass through the great gate. But something was wrong.

Gyro, Gwen, Timmy, Leni, Martin, Penny, Victor, Jack Cyber, Tadashi, Kane and the soldiers of FutureTech and Nod see the gate starting to glow bright blue.

"Get down!" yelled Tadashi.

The Great Gate detonates with a bright flash of light.

The light is now gone and they all are shocked to see the Great gate covered in ice and no longer glowing.

"What in the hell?!" yelled Victor.

"What is this?!" said Kane.

Penny and Tadashi blast at the ice but it just absorbs it and starts to slowly grow.

"This is bad! This is bad!" said Martin.

Gwen looks to Gyro. "Do something!"

"Guys! What about the others?!" said Leni.

"They're still on the other side!" yelled Timmy.

"We have to do something!" yelled Sunset.

Gyro unleashes a large Fel fire ball but it does nothing. He tries an orb of annihilation, still nothing. He sends out an arcane rift, no effect.

"What is this?!" said Gyro.

Martin and Penny are trying to get a signal. "Guys, the signal is lost" said Martin.

"We can't contact them, they're on their own now" said Penny.

Gwen heads back inside to put Lily in her crib and grab a large flamethrower that was in the basement.

Courage also looks for the bazooka in Leon and Sergei's airship.

Leni summons some plants and vines to bring forth some wood for a fire.

Sunset unleashes her magic upon the ice.

Poof and Timmy try to sue their own fairy magic.

FutureTech and Nod do whatever they can with they're weapons.

Gyro looks to the gate and is now angry. "Whatever is happening guys, survive and keep fighting. We'll get you guys out of there."

Gyro's eyes glow green and his hands are now in flames, he approaches the frozen Great gate and unleashes an onslaught of spells.

The other Dimensions got a transmission from Victor and Martin and also do whatever they can to break their frozen great gates.

(Ever After dimension)

The Royal Defenders all pass through and look around and see that the school is covered in snow and there is a massive blizzard. Luckily they activate their winter gear.

Neil, Luna, Lori, Dana and Becky are cold immune.

Lincoln uses his mask to scan the area. "Looks like everyone has taken refuge into the school."

"So, what do we do kid?" asked Leon.

Lincoln turns around to face them and the gate. "Simple we-"

They all turn around and see the now frozen great gate.

"What in the name of hell?!" yelled Leon.

"This is literally bad!" said Lori.

Luna uses her powers to control the ice but it doesn't work. "It won't budge dudes!"

Peter goes Ghost Rider and uses a fire breath, Lori uses her lava powers and Becky unleashes her fire. But no effect.

"By the fiery pits of the burning hells this is not good!" said Peter.

"Dang it!" said Lori.

"This ice is tough!" said Becky.

Neil unleashes Deathwing's flames onto it, but like the others no effect. "This is pure ice magic, something more powerful than icecrown itself" replied Deathwing.

They all look to Lincoln. "Brother, what do we do?" asked Linka.

Lincoln knows the others will try to break the Great gate free from the other realms, but they can't do so unless the problem there is fixed.

Lincoln looks around. "We stop this winter and the all will be fixed!"

They all feel confident from his words. "Let's do this people!" said Peter.

To be continued …..

**Welcome to Ever After High, during the Winter Wonderland special. But it seems this is turning out bad, very bad. It's time to save this world. Leave a review.**


	144. Ch144 EAH pt2 Chilling Demise

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 144: EAH pt.2 Chilling Demise**

(Ever After Dimension)

The Royal Defenders are now at their destination, the Great Gate is frozen to a standstill and they're only way to get back home is to end this winter devastation.

They're current location is near the Dragon Stables near the school.

Leon and Sergei are inside the Tiger checking on it's engine.

Leon and Sergei soon come out wearing winter clothing.

"Any luck?" asked Dana.

Leon sighs sadly. "This cold temperature is below any condition she can handle."

"Her engine is seized and the gear box is instantly frozen. She won't be able to run if this weather keeps up" replied Sergei.

"Looks like you guys are going to have to fight on foot then" said Neil.

Leon starts to growl and his eyes change into yellow.

Sergei summons his crimson electric hammer.

"How come Sergei is barely effected by this cold?" asked Lori.

"I've been wandering the frozen slopes of Siberia. I know how to adapt to this cold" replied Sergei.

Lincoln pans his binoculars around the area, he puts them down and gathers the others. "Okay everyone, here's the plan. Frist we-"

He is interrupted by the sound of someone screaming, the all look up to see a very small dwarfish man in a Russian hat fly off.

"Was that Rumplestiltskin?" asked Linka.

"Should we … save him?" asked Becky.

They all look at each other and then back to Lincoln.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan. First we have to secure the school and make sure there isn't much damaged done to the place. We also have to make sure the students are warm. So Dad, Lori, Becky and Peter you guys are on that one."

"Hope they like the fire of Deathwing" said Neil.

"We'll make them warm" replied Peter.

"Got it Linc" said Lori.

"There could be wounded so maybe I can patch them up" said Becky.

"Next is the situation with this blizzard. We don't know what other forms of icy destruction is gonna be hailed down on this place, so Luna, Dana, Sam, Leon and Sergei you guys have to make sure that the outside of the school is heavily defended."

"You got it bro" said Luna.

"You can count on us" said Dana.

"Nothing is gonna get past us" said Sam.

"Yeah! Tag Team!" Leon and Sergei fist bumped each other.

"Gyro said that a small group of princess's are headed to the last flower. I'm sure it will be up in the mountains, so Linka, Jordan and I can make it there faster to give them some help. We don't have much time left, if we don't stop this winter disaster. Then all of the dimensions will be destroyed."

"The Vulture has its own powerful heating system" said Jordan.

"As long as she stays warm we can make it to the Winter Mountain faster" replied Linka.

"We have communicators, but because of this weather they only work for short range. So we can't contact you guys once you reach the mountains" said Neil.

"That maybe a problem. But it's a chance we'll have to take" replied Linka.

Lincoln looks to all of them. "Be careful guys, stay safe and do your job. Heroes!"

"Defenders Forever!" they all cheered with their right fists in the air.

They all go their separate ways and into the plan.

Lincoln and Linka hop onto the sidecars of the vulture while Jordan is driving and they take off.

Luna and Dana do their best to control the blizzard to steer clear of the school.

Sam Leon and Sergei check the outside areas of the school for anyone who is caught in the blizzard.

Leon and Sergei spot the town of Book End. "Sam! We're gonna go and check on the village. You okay searching near the school and holding out with the others?" said Sergei.

"We'll be fine! Now go to the village!" replied Sam.

"Let's go brother" said Leon. They both make their way to Book End and start searching.

The main front doors of Ever After High are swung open and all of the students were shocked to see who it was.

They are then approached by Headmaster Milton Grimm. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you people?"

"Wow! And I thought we all looked Spelltacularly weird" said Maddie.

Peter and Neil push the doors close and Lori and Becky move a large piece of fallen debris to block it.

"Miss Bloodgood sends her regards" replied Neil.

"What?" said Giles. He pushes past his brother. "You all know Miss Bloodgood?"

"The one from Monster High?" asked Milton.

"There's a school for monsters?" Dexter whispered to Melody.

"We made our encounter with their school and she told us about Ever After High. She told little information to the Guardian of the realms, he didn't really have much time to figure out more about this world and it turns out an interdimensional gate has been established here by mistake and this cold destruction will only make things worse" said Neil.

"How so?" asked Giles.

"All the great gates are linked. If this blizzard continues it will scatter across the realms and unleash a cataclysmic winter assault to everyone and we're here to stop it" said Peter.

"Our Brother is headed to the winter castle to help the princess's retrieve the last flower" said Lori.

"Are there any wounded?" asked Becky.

"Not at the moment. We're all trying to stay warm" replied Giles.

Neil then lights his hands on fire. "Allow us to assist."

(Meanwhile at the winter mountain)

Crystal Winters, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Locks, Briar Beauty, Rosabella Beauty, Daring Charming (currently a beast) and Faybelle Thorn are making their way up to the winter palace, but the journey on ski is not making them go any faster.

"How far are we anyway?" asked Blondie.

Crystal looks ahead and sees they were still distant. "We need to get there faster, but how?"

Then they all hear a motorized sound and coming out from the side of the mountain was Lincoln, Linka and Jordan on the Vulture Bike.

"You guys need a lift?" asked Lincoln.

They were a bit confused. "Umm, who are you kids?" asked Daring.

They just looked at Daring confused and remembered what the guardian said. "Wow you really did turn into a beast" said Jordan.

"Cursed by the Snow king" replied Rosabella.

"Commander Lincoln Spellman"

"Commander Linka Spellman"

"Major Jordan Rosato"

"We're here to help you guys on your trip to the retrieve the crystal rose" said Linka.

"You're school is being defended by the rest of our team. They're also making sure they stay warm. You can trust us to aid you guys, the sake of the dimensions is at hand if we do not stop this blizzard" said Lincoln.

Crystal already believes in his words. "Alright, thank you. But we have to get to the palace quickly."

"Wait Crystal. Can we trust them?" asked Briar.

"Judging by their vehicle and that their suited for this kind of thing. I think we can" replied Crystal.

Secretly Faybelle whispered to herself. "Curses! Now how am I gonna get my hands on the rose when this is all over?!"

"Alright Lincoln. But how are we going to keep with you guys?" asked Rosabella.

Jordan pushes a button and deploys a small sled-like trailer. "Hop on!"

Daring hops on first with the princess's riding on top and behind him.

"You guys ready?" asked Jordan.

"Is it too late to use the bathroom?" asked Daring.

"Let's go!" said Lincoln.

And they advance forward with great speed and onto the Winter Palace.

But unknown to them, they were being watch by the ice troll twins. They remove the staff from the sleeping winter kind and use it for their own power, but instead they made things worse!

(Ever After High)

All of the students are gathered to different parts of the school being kept warm by fires made by Neil, Peter, Lori, Becky and Raven Queen with her Dragon Nevermore.

"You know I've never even heard of a dragon within a human" said Raven.

"Well, it's a complicated story between me and Deathwing. He's trying to find redemption for what he did" replied Neil.

"Really?" he turns around to see the Evil Queen (Raven's mom) inside her mirror prison.

"So, an evil dragon of chaos is now a hero. What is it he seeking redemption for?" asked Evil Queen.

Neil sighs. "For betraying his kind and almost destroying Azeroth. He is one of the most powerful dragon aspects, he was just consumed by hatred and jealousy. But now he knows that all living things don't deserve to be destroyed" he then looks to the Evil Queen. "And if he seeks a second chance to trust, why can't you?"

Evil Queen is shocked by his words. Even her daughter Raven. "Sorry Neil, but many of the students here would rather not have my mom released and I agree with them."

"I understand. But just know this, that everyone who is deemed with evil but is misguided by their own bitter judgment. They always deserve a second chance to life" replied Neil.

Unknown to them, Giles Grimm was hearing this. "A second chance. Hmm."

"By the way, when you said about this evil blizzard what did you mean?" asked Raven.

Apple White, Darling Charming, Madeline Hatter, Kitty Cheshire, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood, Dexter Charming, Hunter Huntsman and Giles Grimm enter the room to listen to what Neil has to say.

"This blizzard is caused by the winter king in which we all know. The Guardian believes that the king and queen were entranced by a form of evil magic dust. Which was made up of the shards of a broken mirror" said Neil.

Evil Queen and Apple White gasps.

"N-No! Are you sure?" asked Apple.

Neil looks to her in suspicion. "What do you know about this Ms. White?"

But before she could answer. "It was my fault" said Evil Queen.

They all gasp at how she responded.

"I pushed Apple White into breaking my mirror prison, the shards you speak of must've came from the broken mirror. This is truly my fault once again" replied Evil Queen.

"No it wasn't" said Apple.

Neil turns to her. "Explain."

"M-My mom pushed me into trying to make Raven embrace her evil destiny, then the Evil queen pushed me, but all of it was me under pressure by both my mom and the Evil Queen. I broke the mirror prison with the apple I was given!" said Apple White.

They were all shocked.

"You mean Queen Snow White pushed you into this?" asked Giles.

Apple holds her sides and sheds a few tears. "Y-Yes!"

Raven does her best to comfort her roommate.

Darling also helps her as well.

This may seem awkward for Apple to be comforted by the girl who broke the evil sleeping cure, but for some reason it felt right.

Then Neil approaches them. "Apple, look at me."

She was afraid at the man with the dragon powers. She looks up only to see a man with a face of concern,

"This was not your fault. You were being put in between the line of friendship and you're destiny, But I have learned throughout my time in helping save the cosmos is that we all have our own chapters to write. We just have to make sure we're doing the right thing" replied Neil.

"And even though we may not be doing the right thing. Know this, there will always be those who will have your back, no matter what wrongs you have committed."

Apple smiled at his words. He truly was a demonic dragon seeking redemption.

"Mr. Spellman, what are you going to do after all of this is done?" asked Giles.

"He has a point. The Queen was the one who made all of this come true" said Kitty.

"Both queens, Apple was dragged into pressure" said Hunter.

Neil sighs. "I will have to inform the Guardian about this revelation, he won't like it and probably go berserk hearing this. But the rest of the realms will be the ones to be cautious with."

Neil then looks to Apple White. "Apple, you are a victim of child abuse and neglect. Even though these are times of great kingdoms and empires, I am from a world where new laws have been forged and this is a law I cannot turn away. I am the man who enforces the Child Protection Service and I make sure that future generations don't have to endure torment" said Neil.

Apple knows that this could be trouble for her mother Snow White, but Neil made a validated point. He seemed far more authoritarian than her mom is and he's not even a king.

"I understand Neil" said Apple.

"But what about my mom?" asked Raven.

Neil looks to the Evil Queen who was now feeling guilt for all the trouble she's caused. "That is a decision the immortal council will have to make."

Then Neil senses something and looks around the area. "Something's wrong."

Outside Luna and Dana have made a success and the blizzard was now gone.

"Cool, it worked!" said Luna.

"We should head back inside and see what's going on" said Dana.

But then they both turn around and spot giant snowflakes headed towards the school.

Luna and Dana launch every attacks they have to destroy all of the super snowflakes, Sam sees this and also assists.

At Book end Leon and Sergei didn't find anyone in the village and almost get hit by a giant snowflake.

"Whoa what?!" yelled Leon. They look up to see many giant snowflakes ready to come down.

"Run?" asked Sergei.

"Yeah" replied Leon.

They both start running and head for Ever After High, while at the same time dodging all of the incoming giant snowflakes.

Luna, Dana and Sam are trying their best to destroy every incoming house sized winter projectile, but some of them get past them and slam onto the school.

Inside all of the students see the giant snowflakes sticking out of the walls.

Neil sees all of them are scared. Lori, Becky and Peter are head to other rooms to get the students out of there before any more damage can come through.

"Everyone head for the school auditorium now!" yelled Neil.

Then Neil stops and senses something big was coming. He looks to the large window where Duchess is standing. "Look out!" he pushes her out of the way just as a three story house hits.

Duchess coughs as the dust clears. She is being helped up by Melody. "Are you okay Duchess?"

"I am, but what about the other guy?" asked Duchess.

They look around with Apple, Raven, Giles, Maddie, Kitty and Darling.

They then spot Neil who is slowly getting up.

He is face first onto the ground. "Well that was painful."

But as he tries to use his arms to get up he suddenly feels tremendous pain from his back and falls back down.

He hears some gasps and looks around to see some of the student with shocked looks. "What?"

Neil then turns around and is horrified.

He is pinned to the ground, with a giant snowflake piercing his back but not fully, his spine has been severed, he can't feel his legs, small ice is starting to form around his wound which is pouring blood and lava?

Neil is now in a lot of pain and starts to scream in agony, but this was not his monstrous scream. It was the other guy.

Peter, Lori and Becky head back to see what the large impact was and are shocked to see Neil.

"Neil!" they all head towards him.

Lori sees the giant snowflake and tries to melt it, but then Peter sees the snowflake slowly inching into Neil.

"Lori Stop! It's only getting worst!" said Peter.

Lori stops and starts to cover her mouth with fear.

Becky tries to heal him, but it isn't working. "What the heck?! Why isn't it working?"

"Because Deathwing is a dragon aspect of death. He can't be healed by anything" replied Peter.

They then see Neil's eyes go dark and he collapses.

"Neil? Neil? Neil wake up!" said Peter.

Then his eyes open up with fire and he starts to roar. They now know this was not Neil anymore.

"Deathwing calm down!" yelled Lori.

"T-This …… P-Pain! It is b-beyond …. A-Anything, I have e-endured!" said DeathWing.

"Deathwing you have to calm down or Neil dies!" said Becky.

Deathwing looks to everyone and subsides his anger, but he still feels pain. "Why is this …. Hurting …. Me?"

They then notice some black ice starting to form around the wound. "The evil ice magic, but how?" said Peter.

"You're supposed to be immune!" said Lori.

"Deathwing can make Neil indestructible and for some reason this snowflake of evil magic pierced right through him" said Becky.

Raven tries to use her form of magic since her powers are matched beyond her mom's. But it doesn't work. "I don't understand?"

Evil Queen then understands. "Because it was merged with the ice magic. My ancient evil magic fused with the ancient ice magic is what is causing this!"

Deathwing looks to her. "T-This … Was not ... You're fault."

"What the hell man?! This is her fault!" yelled Peter.

"Guys! Now is not the time to panic! We have to contact the others!" yelled Becky.

Peter uses the communicator. "To anyone on this line, Neil Spellman is down! I repeat, Neil is down! We need immediate assistance now!"

Leon and Sergei start running faster and they meet up with Luna, Sam and Dana.

They all head inside and see that Neil was pinned down.

Luna is horrified to see the blood coming out of his wound on his back.

Leon collapses to his knees and is shocked to see his older brother in pain. Dana tries to comfort him.

Deathwing then coughs up blood and lava. "T-This …. Is not …. H-How we will die!"

Luna slowly approaches them. "D-Dad?!"

All of the students were shocked at what she just called him.

Deathwing's eyes turn into Neil's. "L-Luna! I-It's gonna …. B-Be okay."

Luna starts to shed some tears and look at the others. "Why aren't you guys doing anything?!"

Sergei is about to use his hammer. "Sergei stop!" yelled Peter.

They turn to him. "If you we even attack the snowflake it will only go deeper! His spine is already severed and Deathwing can't heal himself with the evil ice magic!"

Luna was now enraged and summons her demon crown Lucius. She then touched the snowflake.

All of the memories are coming back to her, including the incident when Neil almost died during the battle for Royal Woods. "I am not losing you again!"

She then uses her demonic powers to incinerate the giant snowflake, it slowly starts to dissipate from existence.

And soon the Snowflake was gone.

They then try and help Neil up but his wound starts to pour more blood and lava.

"Guys stop! We can't let him sit up right!" said Becky.

They put him back into his original position. "I-I c-can't …. F-Feel my l-legs."

Luna and Dana apply an ice casing onto his wounded back, but they notice inside they see some molten lava inside him. It was trying to mend him but the evil ice that is still lingering is blocking it.

"We have to get him to the Guardian!" yelled Leon.

"The Great Gate is still down!" said Peter.

"What do we do?" said Sam.

Luna looks to the mountain in the distance. "Lincoln."

Duchess Swan was shocked. He pushed her out of the way and he paid the price. '_What have I done?!_'

Sparrow Hood tries to comfort her as the Swan Princess cries.

(Winter Mountain)

Daring and Rosabella have dealt with Northwind by tricking him into turning into a mouse.

Crystal has defeated Jackie Frost and they now can claim the winter rose to awaken her parents and stop this Epic Winter.

But the flowers get taken away by Faybelle Thorn and they all take chase.

Crystal and the EAH students take the Polar Bear sled.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are on the vulture chasing the dark fairy.

"What the heck is she doing?!" yelled Linka as she tries to get a clear shot of the dark fairy.

"Does this have something to do with her constantly checking her phone earlier?" asked Blondie.

"Wait what?" said Jordan.

They soon make it past the Village of Book End and evade some still falling giant Snowflakes.

"What the heck is this?!" said Lincoln.

"Looks like the frost twins did more damage than we thought" said Ashlynn.

They then make it into Ever After High. The Princesses are the ones to chase after her first.

Lincoln and the others were confused outside. "Where are Luna and the others?"

Jordan sets the Vulture to Arct Mech auto pilot and grabs her energy pistol.

The Arct mech then sends missiles towards every incoming snowflake coming.

They then make their way inside and pass by a room, but then they stop and go back and are shocked to see.

"D-Dad!" yelled Lincoln and Linka.

"Oh no!" said Jordan.

They run towards him with tears in their eyes.

"What happened?!" Lincoln yelled to the others. He soon gets hugged by Luna and they both cry.

"D-Dad?!" cried Linka.

Neil looks to them and tries to smile. "E-Everything ….. is g-gonna be … a-alright." He then loses consciousness.

Peter and the others explain to them what has transpired. The Blizzards, the Giant Snowflake, the Evil Ice and Deathwing's pain.

Apple White even tells them about what Neil said about the whole thing being a conspiracy.

Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leon and Sergei look towards Apple White and Evil Queen in anger.

"You started this!" said Leon.

"Our brother is dying!" yelled Sergei.

Linka still in tears points her crossbow towards Apple.

Luna starts to manifest demonic energy and is about to speak an evil language.

"STOP!" yelled Lincoln.

They look to him with confusion.

"Dad wouldn't want this. This isn't our decision to make, let the immortal council decide this." said Lincoln.

They all understood and calmed down.

Lincoln goes to his unconscious father. "H-How do we save him?"

"The only way is to get the Great Gate unfrozen, but because of this still Epic Winter we can't break through" said Becky.

"The Guardian could save him" said Lori.

Lincoln then picks up his blaster and leaves the room. "I'll be right back!"

Luna and Linka follow him.

In the hallway, they were able to convince Faybelle to surrender the flowers and Daring has turned back to normal.

But then Faybelle gets frozen in place as a teen sized ice block.

They all turn around to see Lincoln, Linka and Luna powers and weapons ready and very angry.

"Guys, there's no need for that. Faybelle just made a bad deal with some fairies" said Ashlynn.

"She was giving the flowers back to us" said Daring.

Luna grabs the flowers from the frozen Faybelle and sees the small mafia looking fairies.

Linka then shoots all three fairies with sleeping darts.

Luna contains all of the fairies with legion chains.

They then grab Crystal, Jordan whistles for the Arct Mech which arrives and transforms into the Vulture Bike and they put Crystal in the side car.

But they look to the room where Neil is.

Crystal gasps and sees the blood in the area, so do the others.

"W-What happened?" asked Rosabella.

"H-He saved m-me … and got …h-hurt" cried Duchess.

Lincoln wipes away a tear and is still angry. "We're gonna save you dad!"

They hop onto the Vulture bike and take off at great speed.

Lincoln driving, Linka and Luna on the other sidecar and Crystal shedding some tears, this is what all of the winter chaos has caused. Someone got hurt.

She knows that these three kids are trying to save their dad, just like how she wants to save her parents.

(Winter Palace)

They arrive and use the four season flowers to awaken the Snow King and Queen and free them from the evil curse, also on their way they manage to put Jackie and Northwind to sleep.

"Crystal you saved us" said Snow king.

"You truly have the true heart to be a leader" said Snow Queen.

But then they are confronted by three kids and their weapons and powers pointed at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Snow King.

"Dad! We have to save their father! He's dying because of this winter!" cried Crystal.

The Snow king hands Crystal the staff which makes her confused. "We believe you are ready daughter."

She then runs to the balcony and uses the staff to remove the snow and ice and bringing back the daylight.

Soon the Great Gate starts to slowly melt.

Crystal is then confronted by Lincoln, Linka and Luna. "All this time you could've just stopped it!" yelled Luna.

But she gets stopped by Lincoln. "Luna, right now our dad needs help."

They hop back onto the Vulture with the Winter Family following behind them on one of their back-up sleds.

(Ever After High)

They soon arrive to see Lori, Peter and Becky unleashing fire upon the Great Gate.

They all head inside to see Leon and Sergei trying to keep Neil alive and well.

"I-I don't understand! How is the ice still in him?" asked Crystal.

"He has magic that the evil wants to consume, if it accomplishes this than Neil dies with Deathwing!" yelled Sergei.

Leon looks to them with anger. "When everyone on the other side of the gate gets here, you're all in one hell of a trouble!"

Dana does her best to calm him down. "Leon please. Neil needs you."

Then the Great Gate's ice is now destroyed and it glows again and soon The Aegis Battlecruiser comes into orbit with a fleet of the Empire, Terran, Zerg and Protoss.

Multiple portals open unleashing a full force army of FutureTech and pretty much a lot of armies.

"Guys! You did it!" said Martin.

"Thank goodness too" said Victor.

"We got reports from all of the other dimensions about ice forming in their world and this close to having an ice age" said Tadashi.

Gwen, Leni, Sunset, Timmy and they're Pokemon run towards Luna, Lincoln and Linka and hug them.

But when they break the hug they see the tears in they're eyes.

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Leni.

Gwen then looks around and realizes something was missing. She then looks to her three kids. "Where's your father?"

Then they spot Leon and Sergei helping Neil by his arms. "Guardian!" yelled Leon.

Gyro sees this. "Oh my god!" he rushes to them.

Gwen could see a trail of Blood and Lava coming from Neil. "No! No! No!"

An imperial transport comes down with Hollow and Musa and they are shocked at what was happening. "Neil?"

A Burst drone records this and it is now being shown through the rest of the fleet and they're leaders on board head for their transports to get down there.

A Limo like Horse carriage arrives and Snow White come out. "Apple?! Apple?! Are you okay?"

She sees her daughter leave the school looking sad and she hugs her. "I thought something bad happened to you, I got separated when the Snow King sent a massive blizzard, I also had to issue an evacuation but it wasn't possible. At least mane of you took refuge within the school."

Queen Snow White then sees all of the citizens looking at her with disappointment. "What is going on?"

Then she gets cuffed by Peter. "You are under arrest for starting all of this!"

"What?!" said Snow White. Her dwarves try to help only to get frozen by Luna and Dana.

Lori then comes out of the school with the Evil Queen still inside.

"What is going on?!" asked Gyro.

Lincoln looks to Gyro. "It's best to tell you later Guardian. Can you save our dad?"

Gyro looks at the wound and he can sense Neil and Deathwing's life force slowly fading.

"This …. Isn't possible for me" replied Gyro.

They all look to him in shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" yelled Leni.

"You're the freaking Guardian! You're supposed to be powerful!" yelled Sunset.

"Deathwing is an Aspect dragon! I am the Guardian of the realms, my magic will not work on Dragon Aspects. I'm sorry" replied Gyro.

Gwen collapse to the ground and cries onto Neil's unconscious form.

The rest of the family also cries as Neil was slowly dying.

"What about the Dragonflights? Can't they save Deathwing and Neil?" asked Peter.

"They can't save each other when one of them is dying. Dragon Aspects are reborn years later, many years to be exact. But Neil won't make it" replied Gyro.

There was no hope for Neil. They were going to lose their Dad, husband, brother, ally, hero, defender, friend.

Then they hear some insect footsteps coming, it was Zagara Broodmother of the Swarm. "Perhaps there is a way."

They all look to her.

Linka wipes away her tears. "What?!"

"Really?" asked Timmy.

"How?!" yelled Lincoln.

"The evil that is killing him is ancient, very ancient. We must bring him to the Zerg homeworld" replied Zagara. "But there might be a consequence to it afterwards."

"We just want our dad back! Please!" said Luna.

Zagara looks to Gyro and Hollow.

Gyro and Hollow know what she's talking about.

"Zerus."

To be continued ….

**This just got a turn to the worse! Or is it? Leave a review.**


	145. Ch145 EAH pt3 Life and Judgement

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 145: EAH pt.3 Life and Judgment**

(Ever After High, Near the Great Gate)

"So, you're saying we have to bring our dad to Zerus?" said Linka.

Zagara nods. "We all know that the destroyer Deathwing is capable of returning in thousands of years, but Spellman is the one thing he is bound to and without Deathwing he will surely perish. They're souls are bound."

"But, that's the same place where Kerrigan turned into her true and powerful swarm form" said Sunset.

"It is. If we place him within the first Spawning pool he will be healed and so will Deathwing. It will also link them both to a new form of power, one that the Queen of Blades once used for her revenge" replied Zagara.

Gwen looked to Neil's unconscious form. He was still breathing but it was only a matter of time before he dies.

The rest of the family were a bit unsure by this decision, they almost lost him once when the legion came and Chandler tried to kill him.

They all look to the second eldest male within Neil's own family.

Lincoln was confused and scared. Either save his dad and he becomes something else or let him die which will cause a deep sense of pain within all of them.

Lincoln sighs. "I know that once dad sets himself into the Spawning pool on Zerus, he will be reborn into a being who has a psionic link with the swarm."

Zagara looks to him. "So, are we at an agreement? It is your choice. All of your choices."

Lincoln then looks to her family who all don't want to lose him, then he looks to Zagara. "Take us to Zerus Broodmother."

Zagara nods.

Gyro opens the great gate and they head for the portal.

"Abathur and Dehaka are already waiting for us on Zerus, I was able to contact them through my hive mind. Which is something your father will soon gain. Control over the swarm" replied Zagara.

"As long sa it brings our dad back, then it's a risk we'll all take" replied Luna.

They make it through. But they all don't know that someone followed them into the portal.

Gyro then turns his attention to the citizens of Ever After. "Now, someone explain to me what the hell is going on here!"

Apple White steps forward and explains to all of them what she discussed with Neil. Raven even backed her up on the words.

Snow White was shocked that Apple would say words to them that would put her throne in jeopardy. But she saw the hurt in Apple's eye and understood that everything they went through, Legacy Day, Wonderland, Dragon Games and all coming to the point of Epic Winter.

Snow White was always pushing her daughter to follow her destiny, but the queen never knew how the rest would feel for their own legacies, which results in Raven changing her chapter for the better not the worst.

Apple soon finishes her confession to the representatives of the immortal council.

"Well, this was much unexpected" said Valerian.

"You do know that what happened here with the blizzard could've destroyed all other worlds and therefore endangering the lives of billions" said Artanis.

Apple White looks down in sadness. "I know and I know that there has to be punishment for the chaos that was unfold, I blame myself for not acting like a true leader to everyone. All I cared about was my stupid happily ever after."

They all look to Gyro whose eyes were glowing bright green and dark green. Some of them know what he's doing.

"So, what do you see Guardian?" asked Kane.

Gyro's eyes revert back to normal. "What she says is true. All of this chaos was caused when her mother pushed her into full filling her destiny and therefore prompting the Evil Queen to using her as a way to escape. The mirror shatters, the dust shards are evil, the troll twins use it to the snow king and queen and here we are now. One of our own in a deathly pain and the realms almost put into the biggest ice age in history."

Peter claps slowly with sarcasm. "Congratulations to everyone in this realm, you're all idiots."

"I will never look at fairy tale stories the same way again" said Sam.

"I am literally explain this to my younger siblings. I'm sure Lola will change her mind with princess stuff" said Lori.

"Lisa will probably be right that fairy tales are all ludicrous" said Victor.

Giles steps forward. "So, what happens now?"

Gyro looks to him. "We will discuss the terms in the ship. We will come back later." He then slams his staff and they teleport into the Aegis Battlecruiser.

Many of the students then see all of the armies scatter across Ever After. They start establishing some outposts and setting up front line forces. They fear for what will happen to their world.

Apple was the one who was worried the most as she looks up to the battlecruiser in the sky.

Her mother and the mirror with the evil queen inside are being held inside an armored transport near the great gate.

Dana and Becky bring with them the still frozen Faybelle and the small mafia fairies.

Darling, Raven and Briar approach Apple.

"Are you okay Apple?" asked Briar.

Apple wipes away a small tear. "I don't know what to do anymore guys, my mom is the result to all of this. We could've been responsible for the loss of many lives."

"Hey now. Let's not think about that Apple, we got your back. No matter what the consequences are" replied Raven.

"Some of the people might not like what has happened and with the truth being revealed, but we all care for you. You are not a criminal here, you're apple white. Truly the fairest in the land" replied darling.

Apple tries to smile and looks to Darling. Seeing this makes Darling blush, deep down she has feelings for the princess. This was going to be awkward indeed.

Then they spot the Snow kingdoms citizens bring with them the now caged Jackie Frost and Northwind.

"So, is this also part of the plan sis? We make everything turn into chaos and get captured? This is one cool plan Jackie" said North, but we all know how obnoxious he is.

"Shut it North!" yelled Jackie. "This was not all part of the plan!"

Northwind was now confused. "So, we're not taking over the kingdoms?"

Jackie was going to yell but instead she just looks away with her arms crossed.

"Wow! You two are not on the same page" said Peter.

(Zerus)

The portal opens and they come through with Neil.

Abathur and Dehaka along with some Primal Zerg are waiting for them.

"Is the Spawning pool ready?" asked Zagara.

"Spawning Pool has been reconstituted, must now require to place destroyer human into Pool" said Abathur.

"I still don't understand. How is this supposed to heal our brother?" asked Sergei.

"The element of evil ice within him is as ancient as the magic within the world it came from" said Zagara.

"The Frist Spawning Pool is as ancient as Xel'Naga, far ancient than the Ancient one Zurvan. Will destroy unnecessary essence from Destroyer" replied Dehaka.

They place Neil next to the Spawning pool. The a Mutalisk picks up his body and places him into the middle of the spawning pool, soon zerg tendrils wrap him into a cocoon.

"This seems awfully familiar" replied Linka.

"Will dad be okay?" asked Leni.

"Patience is required for process. Took matter of hours for Queen of Blades. First time to proceed with none infested Terran, will need to see results later" replied Abathur.

"I hope he'll be okay" replied another voice.

They all turn to Gwen's left to see a teenage girl at the age of 16 looking like a ballerina.

"Dude. Are you from the school?" asked Luna.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Sunset.

"How did you get here?" asked Jordan.

"The damn climate on this planet is way better than earth" replied Leon as he looks around the environment.

Duchess sighs. "My name is Duchess Swan, I am the daughter of the Swan Queen. Who is my mom and is currently a swan and I have no idea where she is, I lived with my grandmother throughout my childhood. I am a student at Ever After High and I really don't like my destiny. I snuck behind you guys because I wanted to know if your dad was going to be okay."

This was a lot of information she gave them.

"Okay, but why are you here exactly?" asked Sergei.

"You're dad. Neil, he pushed me out of the way when the giant snowflake hit. It was my fault that he got hurt, I didn't respond or runaway fast enough. I'm so sorry guys, I know what it's like to lose a dad and a mom, sort of" replied Duchess.

They all understood that it wasn't her fault. Neil did what he had to do to protect someone, even they would've done the same thing.

Leni approaches her. "Everything is gonna be okay Duchess. He'll make it, he always does."

Duchess looks up to her. "H-How do you know that?"

Gwen intervenes. "Because we have been through a lot of stuff for a long time, adventures, battles, wars and destruction. Neil is strong, he'll make it."

Duchess was on the verge of tears and collapses to the ground and cries, but then she starts to hink and transform into a crying black swan.

They were shocked at this.

"Terran seems to have emotional transformation sequences" said Abathur.

Gwen picks up the swan and comforts her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"Mom, how are the Pokemon and Courage? And Lily?" asked Linka.

"They're all back home, the Pokemon and Courage are watching over Lily right now" replied Gwen.

"Let's hope she doesn't have to grow up without her dad" said Timmy.

Then they see the Spawning Pool start to glow, the ground shakes violently and the skies start mustering storm clouds.

"Is this normal?" asked Leon.

"Something is wrong" said Dehaka.

"When the Queen of Blades emerged from the chrysalis, she summoned forth a storm. But this is a whole new level of power!" replied Zagara.

"Deathwing genetic code is creating a mass destructive form of power across Zerus, all of the Zerg can feel true power within" replied Abathur.

"Which means he's waking up" said Lincoln.

"And ready to come out" said Luna.

The Chrysalis breaks open and sends a massive beam of lava into the sky. It then transforms the lava into molten zerg pods that drop onto the planet and hatch out as magma immune Zerg species.

The Spawning Pool also starts to boil and turn into lava and then the Chrysalis explodes.

The light clears and they all see Neil standing in the desolated pool which is now dry and hardened lava.

But he looks almost different. He is still in his clothing that he wore before they entered the great gate.

But he has some sharp zerg like claws, his shoulders are jagged with spikes and his elbows and knees show thorns, his arms and legs are showing signs of lava veins, his eyes are glowing bright orange and violet, his mouth has extended to his cheeks and he has sharp zerg saber teeth pointing upwards but they also have some teeth patterns similar to Deathwing.

His hair is still the same and he show lava veins on his neck. But what is shocking the most are his wings, they seem similar to Kerrigan's but they were more Dragon like without the flesh flaps, more like Skeleton Deathwing wings.

He walks out of the pit and looks to all the zerg who are now bowing to him.

Zagara, Dehaka and Abathur do the same. "Welcome to the Swarm, my Swarm Lord. I hereby relinquish my power of the swarm to you."

Neil looks to them and speaks in Deathwing's voice. "Why would you give me this power?"

Zagara looks up to him. "I have foreseen a vision and heard the voice of the former Queen of Blades three years ago, she spoke of a new ruler to the Zerg Swarm. One who wields the power of a destroyer, who is similar to Amon but not fully. When I heard from the Guardian about what had happened to you, I knew it was the one we're all been searching for."

"So, I rule the Zerg now?" asked Neil.

"Zerg swarm, now under your service" replied Abathur.

"You show more power within, more essence to benefit from. We will follow. All of Zerus will follow" replied Dehaka.

Neil then looks to his family with the same Deathwing Zerg gaze.

They seemed cautious at first. But Lincoln walks up to him. "Dad?"

Neil smiles and changes back to his normal self, kneels down and hugs him. "Hey there son."

Lincoln starts to cry and hug him back. The rest of the family soon joins in the hug.

"What is this?" asked Abathur.

"I believe the Terrans call it a "Hug". It means to show how much they show affection to each other" replied Zagara.

"I see no essence for this" said Dehaka.

"Behave yourselves!" replied Zagara.

They soon break the hug and look at Neil.

Gwen kisses him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"We thought we lost you!" said Sunset.

"We didn't want you to die again dad!" said Leni.

"It wouldn't be the same without you dad" said Timmy.

"Don't leave us again dad" said Linka.

Neil then looks to Luna who was also shedding some tears. "I wish I was with you in the school and maybe none of it would've ever happened."

Neil wipes away her tears. "Hey now. Don't push yourself into it, I'm here now and alive."

"And possessing the might of a limitless alien army" replied Sergei.

"It's good to have you back bro" said Leon.

Neil fist bumps with his brothers. "Should we tell mom, Sabrina and our aunts about this?"

Leon and Sergei were thinking about it.

"Tomorrow?" asked Neil.

"Tomorrow" replied Leon and Sergei.

Then the black swan turns into Duchess again. "You're okay!" she then hugs him.

Neil is shocked by this. "Duchess Swan?"

She breaks the hug and explains to him what she told the others. Neil doesn't want her to feel this way.

"Are you spiteful at your school?" asked Neil.

Duchess nods.

"Do you hate some of the students there?" asked Neil.

Duchess nods again.

"Do you try to take their destinies?" asked Neil.

Duchess stays silent. That was all Neil needed to hear.

"Okay everyone, we're going back!" said Neil.

"We have unfinished business to take care of" said Lincoln.

Neil then summons energy and creates a portal similar to the Guardians power.

The others were shocked by this.

"Okay, when did you learn that?" asked Sunset.

Neil smirks and looks at his magical hands. "I guess the Spawning Pool unlocked Deathwing's might!"

(Ever After Dimension)

The students are all still waiting around the school with half of the citizens. Some of the rulers from the other kingdoms came as well.

They all got word about what was happening and who was truly responsible for this chain of events.

Then a massive light comes out of the Aegis battlecruiser and lands in front of the school.

They all gather to listen to their decision.

Soldiers bring out Snow White and the mirror with the evil queen inside.

Apple White steps forward with her friends and the headmaster and his brother.

"Well?" asked Milton Grimm.

"We have all to an agreement. That this dimension is one to watch over and we will place our outposts and our forces here in case of another chaotic magic conflict" said Gyro.

"The school also lacks true leadership" said Matt Horner.

This was shocking to Milton Grimm. "I beg your pardon?!"

"But before we get to that" Gyro looks to Snow White. "I'm not Neil Spellman right now. But Snow White for your act to child neglect and slight child abuse, you are hereby sentenced to two years in prison to the tower of Karazhan. There you will live out your sentence."

They all gasped. Snow White understood that this was her punishment for pushing her daughter into her destiny. "I-I accept this punishment, but someone has to take leadership of Ever After."

"And that is where she steps in" said Alarak. They step aside and the great gate opens straight from the Nexus.

"Currently deceased from Azeroth and now she stands as a reborn support within the Nexus and the former leader of the Scarlet Crusade" said Gyro.

They all see the white haired woman in red bishop like attire. "Sally Whitemane!"

"I am truly honored to take up stewardship of this kingdom Guardian, I will do whatever I can to make sure this world and it's other linked kingdoms do not fall to such heresy" said Whitemane.

Snow White could see that she is a true born leader and she does bare some similarities to her as well, if you don't count the white hair.

She then looks to the former Queen. "I will make sure your daughter Apple White is safe and unharmed. She will be treated as equal as to I am and when she has the right to rule before you are released. I will gladly hand her the throne."

Snow White was glad that she was a better queen than she could ever be. "Thank you Miss Whitemane."

"And now for the Evil Queen" said Whitemane. She approaches the mirror.

Evil Queen is prepared for whatever the temporary ruler has to offer. Sally Whitemane uses her staff to pull the Evil Queen out of the mirror realm.

They all gasp in shock. "What are you doing?!" said Milton.

"You just released the Evil Queen from her prison!" said Baba Yaga.

Professor Big Bad Wolf faints and his daughters try to revive him.

"Why?" asked Evil Queen.

"As of Royal Decree, I Sally Whitemane appoint you Evil Queen as the new professor to the school in the subject of Advanced Dragon Training. You are amongst the last great dragon riders of this world. But I will be keeping a close eye on you" said Whitemane.

Evil Queen didn't know what to say. "T-Thank you, thank you. But still why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I believe that not all forms of evil are truly evil. They are just misunderstood and misguided, they deserve a second chance" replied Whitemane.

Evil Queen smiled. Then she gets hugged by Raven, she hugs her daughter back. "Welcome back mom!"

"It's good to be back and free Raven" said Evil Queen. She then looks to Whitemane. "I will not fail you."

Whitemane smiles. "I know you won't."

Then they get interrupted by the headmaster of the school. "This is absurd! She cannot be released form her prison! She is evil!"

"Brother please! Calm down!" said Giles.

Whitemane looks to Milton sternly. "Did you not hear what I said about evil? Or are you deaf as well as you are blinded?"

"Excuse me?!" said Milton.

"And now for the other thing. Milton Grimm, you have failed to uphold charge and leadership of Ever After High" said Gyro.

"What?!" said Milton.

"Oh dear" said Giles.

"As of my order, Milton Grimm. You are hereby removed from your position of headmaster of the school. The position will now be placed onto the one person who can be trusted to understand the meaning of "Rewrite your legacy", Giles Grimm" said Whitemane.

They all gasp and look to Giles. "W-What? Me?"

The immortal council nods.

"The Guardian saw what you have been doing while your brother was less of an understanding man to his own students" said Hollow.

"You show true heart and kindness and understand how all the students feel about what they're future holds" said Artanis.

"You are a far better leader than Milton" said Valerian.

Giles was speechless. "I-I don't know what to say."

Milton was in shock. "B-But, I am the headmaster of this school."

Whitemane's staff glows. "Not anymore!" she then places light shackles on him. "Take him to Karazhan as well, he will spend his abusive time for three years!"

Then the great gate opens and coming out was Duchess Swan, Leon, Sergei, Leni, Sunset, Luna, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Gwen and Neil Spellman.

"What did I miss?" asked Neil with a smirk.

The troops all cheered for his return.

"It's good to see you again friend" said Hollow as he shakes hands with him.

"It's good to be back" said Neil.

Then Hollow punches him. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Never die without letting me know! We're friends, I don't wanna watch you die as I arrive late" said Hollow with a chuckle.

Neil also chuckles. "Nice right hook."

Gyro approaches Neil. "So, I guess you're the swarm lord now?"

Neil's hands show some static electricity. "Yeah, I guess I am." Neil then sees Whitemane, Snow White and Milton in chains, Evil Queen released and everyone a bit shocked.

"It appears this everything has been dealt with" said Neil.

"It has and I will explain all of it when we get back" replied Gyro.

Neil then looks to Whitemane. "Permission to let my zerg set up a base here in this world?"

Whitemane smiles. "Permission granted Swarm Lord."

Neil then closes his eyes and then opens them again.

Coming out from another portal is a leviathan and its own Zerg brood.

"Wow!" said Dana.

"Looks like we got ourselves an army" said Lori.

"This just got intense" said Becky.

"I'm so confused right now" said Sam.

"Same here Sugar cube" said Peter.

"I told one of my broodmother's to establish a base far from here to avoid any conflicts, they will act as a frontal defense just in case" said Neil.

"So, what of the rest of the swarm?" asked Leon.

Neil approaches Zagara, Dehaka and Abathur. "I know you guys see me as your swarm leader, but I can't always be around the hive clusters on Char."

"We understand my Lord. You have your own family to tend to" said Zagara.

"We will remain on standby for when you require our assistance" said Dehaka.

"Swarm Lord not only one to lead us. Juvenile family members and lesser blood relatives may also lead swarm, hierarchy now in complete to Swarm legacy" said Abathur.

"He lost me back there. What did he say?" asked Sergei.

"He said that we can also command the swarm!" said Lincoln.

"Only those who are related to Neil!" said Gwen.

"I don't know if this is awesome or just plain weird" said Linka.

Neil smiles. "And be sure to inform Stukov about this. Where is he anyway?"

"Stukov has established a new home base for his infested terrans. The place where he was tortured" said Zagara.

"Skygeirr station. Good for him" said Neil.

Soon they send Snow White and Milton Grimm through the great gate with Gyro leading.

The Royal Defenders head back home as well.

The rest of Ever After can now go back to normal, sort of.

Evil Queen has to start on making lessons about Dragon Training, even though she actually knows what to do, but first she wants to spend some time with her daughter Raven and she wants to know who is this boy she's dating, Dexter Charming.

Apple White has been given instructions by Sally Whitemane to act as a second command leader to the school. Even though she's a Co-Class President she will do her best to watch over the school.

Crystal is now going to lead the winter kingdom while her parents go on a well-earned vacation to somewhere warm and tropical.

The immortal council decided to let Crystal punish the troll twins, who are now shoveling snow out of the sled driveway in the kingdom.

Faybelle Thorn has been given three months of detention and community service for her actions.

The Mafia fairies whereabouts are unknown, the last time they saw them, Gyro kept them within his duffle bag. He mentioned something about, The Emerald Nightmare.

Duchess Swan however is now looking at the Great Gate, now guarded by heavy forces, she still remembers what Neil told her.

"_I know that you're angered by the destiny you were given and I know that you never had a mother to spend time with. I don't know if bringing you into our family is a good option. But this is your choice and I'll let you decide_."

Duchess let's a lone tear fall from her cheek. She then made up her mind.

Ashlynn, Hunter, Briar and Kitty see Duchess looking towards the Great Gate.

"Duchess, what are you doing?" asked Briar.

Duchess looks to them and smiles with a few tears. "I'm changing my chapter!"

She then touches the great gate and it opens into a portal.

(Spellman Estate)

The Spelman kids were happy that their dad was back. The Pokemon rush to them along with Courage and Lily.

"It's good to see you as well Garchomp" said Neil. Garchomp nods feeling happy that his partner was back.

Then the portal opens again. "What the heck?" said Luna.

Neil smiles. "I think I know."

Coming through was Duchess Swan. They were all shocked to see her. "D-Do you have any more r-room for one m-more?"

They all smiled and gathered around her for a group hug. Duchess felt like she finally found what was missing, a family that understands what it's like to lose so much.

To be continued …..

**And that ends this EAH conflict. Neil has been revived and now leads the Zerg, a new power will ensure peace and allegiance for the world of Ever After and Duchess has found the family she could be a part of. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	146. Ch146 The Black Swan

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 146: The Black Swan**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil is in the front yard waiting for the guardian to arrive and surely he does.

The great gate opens and a raven flies out and morphs into Gyro.

"So, what news from ever After High Gyro?" asked Neil.

"Well it turns out it was supposed to be winter there" replied Gyro.

"Really? But as I heard from before that it was supposed to be really, really hot" said Neil.

"Turns out the massive heat wave they were all experiencing was caused by a battle between four dragons from the very distant mountains due south from the kingdom. It is unknown as to why they were battling, but their immense fiery clash is what caused the clouds in the atmosphere to dissipate and release a massive heat wave" replied Gyro.

"So it's winter now at Ever After High?" asked Neil.

"It is, thanks to the Evil Queen and Sally Whitemane, they were able to find out where the dragons were and with the aid of our outlining forces and your swarm they were able to stop them. They didn't contain them but instead drove them away from the land. Evil Queen said it is still unknown to her as to why they were fighting" said Gyro.

Then Neil's eyes turn into DeathWing. "Perhaps they fought for territory. Four dragons in one place would spark aggression and ignite a battle of flame and flight." He then reverts back to Neil.

"You're not wrong, snow is now in ever After and they are back on track for their December holiday" said Gyro.

"Well that's good to know, I feel so sorry for the animals who are all going to have a late hibernation process" said Neil.

"That is also not a problem, many of the students were able to help them stock up on food and now every animal species will be sleeping peacefully till spring comes and the Ever After celebration of the Spring Fairest" replied Gyro.

"Seems like they're trying their best to help with their own world and keeping it in check" said Neil.

"Seems so. So what about the fact that I heard that Duchess is now your daughter" said Gyro.

"Well, I told her some words before we came after Zerus, she now is a part of the family. But she cannot stay here, she is still a student of Ever after High, but once it's Christmas week she will spend a week here at home with us and also during Summer Vacation" said Neil.

"So she is your daughter now. But what about her grandmother and her original mother?" asked Gyro.

Neil sighs with disappointment. "As it turns out, during the epic winter her grandmother died in her own home. But not from the cold. She passed away the night before the epic winter. We're planning to have the funeral in two days" said Neil.

"As for her mom. That's another problem, with winter setting in all the swans have fled from the land and migrated south, we can't find Odette. She was rather disappointed that she couldn't tell her what has happened. I was hoping that if we find her we could undo the curse of the swan" said Neil.

"Yeah, that part is not happening" said Gyro.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Neil.

"Odette is marked with a curse that cannot be reversible. Her grief over her prince is what's keeping it sustained, I can't reverse something as a broken heart. A heart attack sure but shattered love is a no in my jurisdiction" replied Gyro.

Neil sighs. "It's not gonna be easy telling her that."

Gyro then asks Neil. "So, about the Zerg?"

Neil starts to chuckle. "Probably the most unexpected thing that has ever happened to me and to think that I was chosen to lead a limitless army of freaky aliens. Zagara told me about the whispers of the Queen of Blades and I thought you were the one who gets prophetic whispers. I will only call them when the situation is dire."

Neil's hands start to spark with energy. "But the powers I was given really makes a big change, I can possess cataclysmic fire, electricity and corrosive genetic strands. I can pretty much bring ruin to one world instantly. But I intend to use it against the Hybrid and the "V"irus planets."

"Good choice Neil. Well I should go and see what Martin wants, he said something about a message of some sorts" said Gyro. He then morphs into a raven and flies off.

At the same time Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Susnet come out. Soon following them is Gwen with Lily, courage and the Pokemon.

"Is she here yet?" asked Leni.

"I've been standing out here in the cold for about thirty minutes. The only person who came was Gyro" replied Neil with a smile.

Lincoln chuckles. "Dad, you have Deathwing and Zerg strands, you can survive any horrible condition, cold or warm."

"True, just joking around" replied Neil.

"I can't wait to spend time with our new sister!" said Sunset.

"She's exactly the same age as we are" said Luna.

"Totes!" said Leni.

Just a note: Luna turned 16 months ago, Sunset and Leni are to turn 17 next year same goes with Duchess.

"By the way, do you know when her birthday even is?" asked Linka.

"April the 30th. I was given information from Giles Grimm and I even have the birth certificate, or rather yet hatch certificate" replied Neil.

"So, she hatched as a bird and turned into a human?" asked Timmy.

"In a way, yeah. She is the daughter of the swan princess" said Neil. "She actually hatched as an ugly duckling, then when age finally came after four years she turned human."

Then the great gate activates and coming out was the person they were waiting for. Duchess swan in her signature winter clothing.

She smiles seeing them and turns into a black swan and flies to them, she then turns back into a princess and they all share a group hug.

"Sorry for being late guys. We had a test from Rumplestiltskin and it was not easy. I swear he is still trying to get all of us to turn his straw into gold" said Duchess.

"No worries dude" said Luna.

"Maybe I should have a talk to Giles about that" said Neil.

"What matters is that you're here to spend time with us, your new family" said Gwen.

Duchess smiles. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to your town!"

They all hop into their respective vehicles.

Gwen and Lily in the mustang, Neil, Timmy and Poof in the Mercedes, Linka, Courage and Lincoln on the vulture, Luna and Sunset in the Lowrider and Leni and Duchess in the Ford Edsel and of course they're Pokemon were with them, which Duchess finds to be very fascinating.

They then make their drive to Royal Woods.

Duchess did notice something was missing. "Where are our uncles?"

"Oh they're at the Royal Woods Mall already, they're waiting for us there" replied Leni.

Oh okay. By the way what's with that giant blimp at the top of the house?" asked Duchess.

"That's where Leon and Sergei live. And it's not a blimp it's an airship, calling it a blimp insults them" replied Neil.

As they drive through the town, Duchess is amazed at the buildings, the people and the Pokemon all over the place.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Lincoln spots the Tiger Tank parked near the mall, that thing takes up two parking space.

They park they're vehicles and get out.

"Alright, let's go and look for Leon and Sergei" said Neil.

"Wow! This is a mall?!" said Duchess. "At Ever After we shop at the village of Book end."

"Well the mall is kinda like that" said Sunset.

"Only all of the stores and restaurants are close by and on different levels" said Luna.

"And they have different sales" said Leni. "And thank goodness Mrs. Carmichael gave me a day off today."

"That's because you're the employee of the month" said Timmy.

"You really are good with your job" said Linka.

"Wow, we haven't entered the mall and I'm already learning about you Leni" said Duchess.

"Thanks Duchess" replied Leni.

"This is going to be a good family hang out, I know it" said Gwen.

Lily giggles at this.

As they walk towards the building they spot Leon, Sergei and Dana?

"What the heck?" said Lincoln.

Leon, Dana and Sergei notice them. "Hey guys!" yelled Dana.

"Hey Leon and Sergei" said Neil. "What are you doing here Dana?"

"Well I was planning to spend time with my Bf today, but when he said a family outing I asked if I can be part of it" said Dana.

"Well you are technically family, I guess" said Neil.

"Told ya he would be okay with it" Leon says to Sergei.

"It's good to see you Duchess" said Sergei.

"Thanks! I never had uncles or aunties. This is so spelltacular" said Duchess.

"Wow. And I thought monster high had some weird slangs" said Luna.

"Alright, let's head inside people" said Neil.

They all enter the mall and to Duchess's surprise it seemed bigger on the inside. "Wow! I don't even know where to start!"

Neil and the others thought it was nice to see her all curious at this.

"We can go anywhere you want to go Duchess" said Neil.

"Really? Okay, Ummm. Is there a place where they sell dancing shoes, like for ballet?" asked Duchess.

Well there is a place here. It's where Lola gets her dancing stuff for her pageants" said Leni.

"Alright then, let's go there" said Gwen.

Duchess then realizes the others don't have the same likings as she does. "You guys don't have to go with me, we can go somewhere else in the mall."

They knew she was trying to change from her old bitter self.

"Are you sure about this Duchess? We know you wanna spend time with us" said Luna.

Duchess nods. "I'm sure, we can all bond together with what you all like."

They all smile at her kind choice and make their way to Reiningers.

They run into Miguel and Fiona who actually like how Duchess looks, they even ask her if she has other finds who are as beautiful as she is.

Duchess is flattered and never thought she could be called beautiful, that titles belonged to Apple White.

They do some clothes shopping and even run into some of they're friends. Jackie and Mandee. And both are happy to finally meet Leni's new sister.

After shopping for clothes they head to the music store Luna goes to and for Duchess she finds some classical songs that would truly match her lake dancing skills.

They then head for the food court where they enjoy lunch.

"So, how's it going in Ever After?" asked Sunset.

"Everything is turning out pretty well, I told them what happened to me and they were shocked that I was trying to change into a better person. I think Ashlynn and Hunter were the ones who were shocked the most. I even had to apologize to Raven and Dexter for some troubles I may have caused them" replied Duchess.

"That's really nice of you sis. Changing from bitter to sweet, but you gotta have some confidence in ya to stand up against others" said Luna.

"Trust me I do, only when people judge me or insult me or my family then I go black swan on them" replied Duchess.

"Wow, Fowl aggression" said Sergei.

"Not cool man" replied Leon to Sergei.

Then a question pops into Leni's head. "So, any boys on your mind?"

Neil chokes hearing this.

"Well I had this big crush on Daring Charming, that's when I had this hatred against Apple White. But now Daring is an understanding kinda of guy instead of a showing off kind of prince and he may have found his destiny with Rosabella Beauty" replied Duchess.

"So, no guy on your mind?" asked Gwen.

"What about hat guy with the guitar? Isn't he your friend or something?" asked Luna.

"Well Sparrow Hood and I were friends since pre-school, but I'm not into him. He's loud and crazy when it comes to his crazy passion for music. I mean the guy doesn't seem to stop with his crazy electric guitar everywhere words!" said Duchess.

Neil looks to Duchess with a suspicious look. "Sounds like you two are close."

Duchess sighs and looks down. "Were close, we were once best friends. But when middle school and high school came around that's when I became a bitter and hateful kind of princess. Ever since I heard of Apple White and her fairest destiny."

"So, you two are just friends?" asked Lincoln.

Duchess slowly nods.

"At least you're changing, maybe you'll have new friends amongst the ones who once defied you" said Leni.

Duchess smiles. "You're not wrong, I had a nice talk with Ashlynn and I also apologized for all the times I tricked her and Hunter and almost ruined True Hearts Day."

"Well it's a start" said Lincoln.

"So, what is True Hearts Day?" asked Leon.

They all continue eating they're lunch as she explains all about the holiday that was supposed to be extinct.

After eating lunch they all head to a certain place for Duchess. She is shocked that they came ot the place where she wanted to go first.

"Really?" Duchess asks Neil.

Neil nods. "You were kind enough to spend time with your siblings and the things they do. Well some of them."

"There aren't any new comics or games this week" said Lincoln.

"Agree with him too" said Sunset.

"Same here" said Linka and Timmy.

"What about Leon and Sergei?" asked Duchess.

"We barely have anything we like to do here. Besides our wrestling gig" said Sergei.

"And we have been granted a tag team title match this Friday night!" yelled Leon.

"Whoa!" they all say in shock, even Dana was shocked.

"And you're all invited to watch us take on the Undisputed era!" said Leon.

Lincoln and Linka were shocked the most by this.

"Now that is news I can't even believe!" said Neil.

"It is, but right now we have to spend time with the new family member" said Sergei.

They all head inside and Duchess looks at all of the ballet shoes that were there. Some of them had some feathery decals on them that would truly suit her.

She checked out on some tutus, accessories and dance styles she never even knew existed.

As Duchess goes through the store she runs into a small blonde girl wearing pink winter clothing and she is smiling.

Duchess was confused by this. "Are you lost?"

"No. But I know that you are the daughter of the swan princess!" said Lola.

"Lola! Where are you?! We have to go now!" yelled Lori. She then spots Lola and Duchess.

"Oh Duchess, you're here?" said Lori.

"Yeah, I came here with the rest of the family" replied Duchess.

Lori smiled. "Spending time with your new family is a good thing. They really do care and support each other."

Duchess chuckles. "Yeah, they really do."

Lori then grabs Lola. "Come on Lola, we have to go now."

"Wait!" she then runs to Duchess and hands her a story book of Swan Lake. "Can I have your autograph?"

They were both confused by this. But Duchess smiles and takes the book and signs the empty first page and adds a feather that was attached to her hair.

"Remember little one. Power Princess's shine bright to their own rewritten chapters" said Duchess.

Lola looks to the book and faints. "Well now I won't have trouble dragging her out of here. It was nice to see you Duchess."

"It was nice to see you as well Lori Loud" said Duchess.

Lori then looks back. "If you're feeling like it. Feel free to bring your friends here for some hang out time."

"I will and maybe you and you're friends would like to check out the village of book end" said Duchess.

"It's a hang out then" replied Lori. She then leaves to meet up with Lana, Lisa, Luan and Lynn Jr and head back home.

Duchess then meets up with the rest of her family.

"Who knew that Joseph Stalin was a man who loved the tale of Swan Lake" said Sergei as he reads a book on ballet history.

"So, did you find everything to your liking?" asked Gwen.

"I did and I even ran into Lori and her little sister" said Duchess.

Lincoln chuckled. Let me guess, Lola asked for your autograph, you gave one to her and she fainted."

Duchess giggles. "She did."

"Obviously" replied Linka with a smile.

"Alright, let's pay this stuff up and head on home" replied Neil.

After paying for the stuff Duchess got. They were now heading back home, but Dana stops.

"I'm gonna take my ice road back home, but first I need to give you this Leon."

Leon sees the letter and reads it.

"_To all seniors of Royal Woods High School, the winter dance party will be on 23rd. You are able to bring a plus one with you, let it be a parent, sibling or a friend. It will be one snowy moment for all_."

Leon is amazed. "So, you want me to be your plus one?"

Dana nods. "You and Sergei gave out some amazing news, so this is my news to you. So what do you say Leon?"

Leon smiles. "I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world."

Dana smiles and kisses his cheek. "Call me later Leo." She then turns into Dana Ice and rides her ice road home.

"She is so beautiful and hot" said Leon.

"You are so in love with that girl" said Sergei.

"Well we should be heading back home now. Also do you have any homework to do Duchess?" asked Neil.

"No homework dad. I was thinking I would spend some time with the rest of you at home" said Duchess.

They all smiled. "Sure sis" said Luna.

They all head back to their vehicles and drive back to Spellman Estate.

This day was truly something Duchess will never forget and she's hoping for more memories to come.

(FutureTech HQ)

Gyro is looking at the messages from Sombra. "So, she wants in with our hero crew?"

"Not quite sure. She said that if Overwatch can't trust her than we put her in our division" replied Martin.

"Well, it seems we have a new mission at hand McKenzie, but after what happened at Ever After, we should take action when the time is right" replied Gyro.

"As you wish guardian. I will inform the others about this" said Martin. He then heads out of the room and searches for Victor, Tadashi, Jack Cyber and Penny.

Gyro looks back to the screen with all of the messages from Sombra, including the information about Soldier 76 and Reaper.

"Looks like the world could use more heroes" said Gyro.

To be continued …..

**A new Spellman on the block and soon to spend some time with her family for the Christmas episode and it seems Leon might have a dance date soon with Dana. But now we are ready to engage the world of Overwatch, soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	147. Ch147 Into Book End

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 147: Into Book End**

**I don't know if some of you guys know the land of Ever after High. I have been a fan of it for as long as it aired. Enjoy.**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil and the rest of the family including the Pokemon are all dressed for winter and prepare to leave. But first they have to wait for company.

They are now waiting by the Great Gate. "So where the heck are they?" asked Sergei.

"They'll be here. We just have to be patient" said Leon.

Soon they spot Becky and Dana inside her car, Lori inside of Vanzilla and Peter on his bike and Sam in her truck.

Among them were also Lucy, Carol, Whitney, Teri, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie and Mandee.

Then the Rosato van arrives and drops off Jordan.

"Sorry about being late guys, Lola kept insisting to come with me. Mom had to make sure she stayed put" said Lori.

"We brought our Pokemon with us as well" said Becky.

"By the way, are you two ready for your big match tonight?" asked Dana.

"For the NXT Tag Team Championships. Damn yeah!" said Leon.

"We are goi9ng to win it!" said Sergei.

"And we'll be there to cheer you guys on" said Neil.

"Why are you here Lucy?" asked Leni.

"I had nothing else to do today, so I decided to come along and see the Evil Queen or her daughter Raven" said Lucy. "I even brought Shard with me."

The Nerubian Scarab sniffs through the snow and eats a dead mouse.

"Okay, that was gross" said Sunset.

"Alright. Let's get going then. I wanna see how fast Rapidash can be in their enchanted plains" said Peter.

They all step through the portal and they were back in Ever After High.

Some of their friends were amazed by the place, even though its winter it still looked amazing.

They even spot Apple and Darling on they're dragons.

"It seems Evil Queen's teachings are doing well for Ever After" said Neil.

"Everyone seems happy about this" said Lincoln.

Then they spot Duchess Swan Spellman, Briar Beauty, Raven Queen, Maddeline Hatter, Lizzie Hearts, Rosabella Beauty and CA Cupid.

Even the two dragons land and Apple and Darling join them.

"You guys made it! And you brought some of your friends" said Duchess.

"We told them about the village of Book End being your world's version of the mall, so they wanted to come along as well" said Leni.

"My friends are busy with something else" said Lincoln.

"They have their own things to do back in Royal Woods" said Linka.

"Glad I don't have any plans" said Jordan.

"Welcome to Ever After I do hope you all will enjoy your time here" said Apple.

"Sure beats trying to save it from annihilation" said Leon.

"And being frozen in place" said Sergei.

Neil sighs and looks at his two brothers. "Let's not talk about it guys."

Then Lucy approaches Raven. "Can I see your mom?"

"I'm sorry what?" said Raven.

"Looks like someone is a fan of your mom!" said Maddie.

"She is and she really wants to meet her" said Lincoln.

Raven was hesitant at first. But she could see just how much of a fan Lucy really is, even if you can't see her eyes Raven can see through them.

Raven smiles. "She's at the dragon arena."

"Wicked. Do I need an escort?" asked Lucy.

"I can come with, I'm not much of a fan of going to malls or places to shop stuff. Plus I wanna get a chance to see this worlds version of dragons up close" replied Sergei.

The duo then make their way towards the dragon arena.

"So, where's Book End?" asked Mandee.

"I wanna see how amazing it is" said Jackie.

"I wanna see how they style hair and facial" said Miguel.

Duchess chuckles and liked to see how excited they were. "Come on, just follow us."

"You guys are so going to love this place" said Briar.

"And we can all have lunch at my dad's tea shop!" said Maddie.

Then they see Peter walk away with Rapidash. "Umm, sir where are you going?" asked Lizzie.

Peter turns around. "You guys go on to your fun. I'm gonna go and ride like fire with Rapidash here."

He then hops onto his Pokemon and they make their great race to the open fields of this world.

"Leave him be guys. Peter is not much of the kind of person to be in large areas with many buildings. Sometimes" said Neil.

As they continue walking Raven spots Dexter and they both wave to each other. Dexter forgot he was holding the ladder and his brother Daring falls into a large pile of snow.

"Seriously brother. What are you- Oh hey Rosabella" said Daring.

Rosabella giggles and waves back.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" asked Carol.

"His name is Daring and his brother Dexter is Raven's boyfriend" said Rosabella.

"Sounds like you two could be related one day" said Fiona.

"I'm sorry what?" said Raven.

"By the way, how did your mom feel when she heard that you were dating Dexter Charming?" asked Neil.

"Well, she was a bit shocked and also intimidated by him. But she saw how dork-like he is and he does show smarts and he cares. So she's warming up to him" said Raven.

"Sounds like your mom is getting a bit protective over you now" said Timmy.

"She's my mom what am I supposed to do?" said Raven.

While they are walking they notice Apple and Darling holding hands.

"Umm, are you two dating?" asked Teri.

Apple looks to the others. "Well, yeah we are."

They all gasp. Except for their Ever After high friends.

Darling giggles. "We'll tell you guys when we reach our destination."

Meanwhile none of them have noticed that they just passed by Gyro who was talking to Headmaster Giles and they didn't even notice them walking by.

"By the way, what are those animals you have with you?" asked Rosabella.

"We'll tell you guys when we reach our destination" replied Linka.

CA Cupid looked to all of them nervously. She wanted to ask them something, but she knows it can wait.

(Tower Salon)

They all relax as the teens get their hairs done by Holly and Poppy. The O'Hair twins.

They needed some help, so Miguel volunteered to show them what he can do with teens and hair, especially with Whitney's large blonde hair.

"Wow and I thought I had big hair" said Holly.

"You have long hair sweetie" replied Miguel.

Neil is sitting on the chair getting his hair trimmed by Leon.

Dana is relaxing with the hair dryer, she does notice Leon. "How are you good at haircuts?"

"Better yet, where did this skill came from?" asked Gwen.

Leon stops and looks at the mirror and is amazed by his own parlor skills. "I have no idea how god am I this."

Neil was confused as well, but he was impressed by his younger brother's hair cutting skills.

Leon gave him a light shave, he gave Neil a slight military buzz cut and a few good trimming on the top.

"Does Sergei know about this?" asked Neil.

"Not really. We should tell him later" said Leon.

Lincoln and Linka are also getting their hair well fixed up and so did Timmy.

Rosabella petted the fur of Absol. "So what are these guys anyway?"

They soon explain to them all about Pokemon and that their town is now a living space for some species.

This was amazing to hear, they continued on chatting about what they've all been doing and what it was like in their world of earth.

Lizzie tells them about her mom and her off-with-you're-head words.

Briar describes herself as one gal who wants to live it all and party all the time, but she hates it when she falls asleep.

Maddie just starts speaking words that only Raven could translate, she was decided to speak Wonderlandish.

Rosabella tells them about how her relationship with Daring is going and they were amazed that the prince who always thinks about his looks is now becoming a prince who would truly care about others.

Duchess also says that her relationship with Sparrow is now back to being friends again, she's trying to see if he likes her as more than a friend.

Neil is a bit protective hearing that. But he then feels like he wants to know if this Sparrow Hood truly does care others more than his stupid out of control rock music.

They also tell them that Cerise Hood has revealed her wolf ears and that her mom Little Red Riding hood is married to the Big Bad Wolf, which meant Ramona Wolf is her sister. At first people didn't seem comfortable with this. But then they learned to understand just how amazing she was, wolf ears and all.

Faybelle is still going through her punishment and they heard that one of her punishment was to turn Rumplestiltskin's straw into gold for one week and to write a paper report about all of her mistakes in more than 5,000 words.

Sally Whitemane has been doing great as the temporary ruler of the land, she even made good terms with the Queen of Hearts, Sleeping Beauty, Belle and the Mermaid kingdom. She even provided new sturdy Azeroth defenses and magic for the Ever After kingdom. She was more excited to be visiting Wonderland.

Then they all look to Apple White and Darling Charming.

"So, how did you two hit it off?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, Sam and I are also a thing and we wanna know how it went" said Luna.

Darling decided to go first. "Well after the whole incident with the change to Ever After. I went to comfort Apple and it worked, we talked for a bit and it kinda turned awkward when we touched hand."

Apple continued. "It was then I realized I did have a small crush on Darling and what id di next was completely surprising." She blushes madly and so does Darling.

Gwen's eyes go shocked and wide. "You kissed!"

This causes Apple and Darling to bluish again. "Y-Yeah, it was the second time we kissed" said Darling.

"To be fair you kissed me first when I was under the sleeping spell. Which could've killed me" said Apple.

"I was giving you CPR Apple" said Darling.

"And they also call it the kiss of life" replied Leni with a smile.

"So I guess we decided to see how far this small relationship of ours will go, I am a princess and so is she" said Darling.

Apple then holds Darling's hand. "I am the future Queen of the lands and currently the Princess who seeks her prince Charming and I found my true love, my Princess Charming."

Darling blushes as she intertwines her fingers with hers.

The others thought it was sweet and awed at this moment.

"You think Lola is gonna freak out from this?" asked Leon.

"Pretty sure man" replied Neil.

Neil then notices CA Cupid was silent since they first arrived to the world.

(Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe)

They all enjoy eating scones, cupcakes, pies and drinking tea. Though Neil, Leon and Gwen bought some Lattes from another shop, they weren't in the mood for some tea.

"Lola would literally love to be here" said Lori.

"Totes" said Leni.

Raven then smirked. "I'm pretty sure she won't like what happens next."

"What do you mean?" asked Dana.

The students then cover their ears, so they do the same as well.

Then all the clocks hit twelve and they all trigger with whistles, horns, cuckoo birds and trumpets.

Soon the sound was gone. "What was that?!" asked Whitney.

"That my friends was the Wonderland madness of my dad's Shoppe!" said Maddie.

Then the Mad Hatter arrives with more pies. "Why thank you my dear darling daughter of mine. Now who wants more pie?"

"I could use some seconds" said Luna.

"Me too" said Timmy.

Neil then looks to CA Cupid. "Alright Cupid, what's the problem?"

They all look to her with confusion. Cupid takes a deep breath and talks.

"I heard that you know Headmistress Bloodgood of Monster High. Well I was once a student there" said Cupid.

Some of them gasp. "But why were you a student there?" asked Dana.

"Yeah, you're like not a monster" said Leni.

"Plus Cupid is the daughter of Eros the god of love" said Fiona.

They all look at her confused. "What? I learned that from my middle school days" replied Fiona.

"Well, I was a student. I actually had a radio station in which I solve love problems other monsters had. They made sure that their identities remained a secret" said Cupid.

"Like the one you have at Ever After High" said Lizzie.

"Wow! Now that is mind blowing!" said Maddie.

"So, why come here to Ever after?" asked Lori.

"Well it turns out that this world has some love issues that needed some of my romance expertise. So I transferred" replied Cupid.

Deep down she still didn't want to reveal that she had a crush on Raven's boyfriend Dexter. It would be awkward.

"I hope my ghoul friends are doing well at Monster High" said Cupid.

"I'm sure they are Cupid. They even went to our world to shop at the mall" said Sunset.

"Let me guess, Cleo brought her servants?" asked Cupid. The teens nodded.

"Of course she did" replied Cupid.

Soon after lunch at the Tea Shoppe, they explore more of the village, clothes stores, jewelry shops, book stores and they even get some new shoes from the Glass Slipper Shoe store and meet up with its owner Ashlynn Ella and her boyfriend Hunter was bringing in new shoes from delivery.

It was now time for them to head on home. They all head for the Great Gate.

"Well this was one heck of a day! I hope we can come back here again" said Carol.

"I am so going to wear my new shoes at the mall tomorrow" said Fiona.

"The girls back in Royal Woods high will be so impressed with this awesome dress" said Mandee.

"Same with me" said Jackie.

"I'm gonna try out those hair styling techniques Poppy told me, see how the customers like it" said Miguel.

"Bobby will literally love this dress, once I invite him to the winter dance party" said Lori.

"I'm gonna share some of these books to mom and see how she like them" said Jordan.

They then turn to the Ever After High girls. "Thanks for this awesome shopping day girls" said Leni.

"Well you are the friends and family of Duchess, so we wanted to see how you guys liked this place" said Raven.

"So, how would you guys rate our world? From down the creek or Wonderland-tastic?" said Maddie.

They all chuckled and responded. "Wonderland-tastic!"

Duchess then hugs her family. "I really enjoyed having you guys here."

They also responded with a family group hug. "We enjoyed being here as well Duchess" said Gwen.

"And we're looking forward to having you around for Christmas as well sis" said Luna.

Then they see Peter, Sergei and Lucy arrive.

"So, how was your day?" asked Lincoln.

"Wicked! Evil Queen was very welcoming and even let me ride with her on her dark dragon" said Lucy.

"I am terrible at Dragon Riding" replied Sergei. "Also whats with the Cotton Candy breathing dragon?"

"That would be my little flying friend" said Maddie.

"What about you dad? Did you and Rapidash enjoy the open plains?" asked Sam.

"Damn right we did! We even met up with Cerise, Ramona, their Big Bad Daddy wolf and a wolf pack. We ended up racing" replied Peter.

"And who won?" asked Lizzie.

"It was a tie between Cerise and Ramona, Rapidash and I were second, the wolf pack was third and their dad was last. He really is letting old age make him less fast, but he does pack a mean wind gust" said Peter.

"He huffs and he puffs those who make him man" joked Briar.

"Well we should all be heading back home now" said Linka.

"Well see you soon Duchess" said Sunset.

But then Duchess hugs Neil one more time. "I can't wait for Christmas dad."

Neil smiles and hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Me too my little duckling, me too."

The students thought this was very sweet, Duchess really is trying to become soft to others.

They then break the hug and Neil heads through the gate. Duchess knew that this was the start of a new life for her, the other students knew this was the start of new adventures for them.

They all now understand that "**The End** _is just the Beginning …._"

To be continued …..

**Another successful Ever After High chapter, get it?**

**Now I know that some of you guys have never watched Ever After High or may have never even heard of it, so check it out on Google or YouTube.**

**I feel so sadden that it never continued the Webisodes. The last Ever After High Webisode is titled "Big Bad Secret".**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	148. Ch148 Honor, Salute & Silliness

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 148: Honor, Salute and Silliness.**

(Spellman Estate)

The snow falls slowly upon Royal Woods and Courage with Garchomp are both shoveling the driveway.

Inside of the house Gwen is checking on her laptop in her room, Leni is playing with Lily, Sunset had just finished with the laundry, Timmy, Linka and Lincoln are reading some books on WW2 and Luna is checking on her guitars to see if any of them need some restringing.

Then Gwen comes out of her room. "Guys! We got a message from your dad."

They all stop what they were doing and head for the living room.

Even the Pokemon join in and Courage as well.

They all head to the living room to watch.

If you guys are all wondering. Neil, Leon, Sergei, Peter, Martin and Gyro al went to Honolulu to honor the Pearl Harbor Memorial Day.

The rest of the family thought that this would be a great thing for all six of them to spend some guy hang out time, even though they never ever had a guy hang out time. They all have so many differences and are capable of pissing each other off, awkward.

Gwen looks to her kids as she stands next to the TV. "You guys all ready?"

They all nodded. "We are mom" said Linka.

"I wanna see whatever message dad has got for us" said Sunset.

"Totes!" said Leni.

Lily laughs. "Daddy!"

Gwen smiles and plugs the USB with the message to the back of the TV. "Okay, here wo go!"

The TV screen then shows the airfield they came out from.

Then it shows them inside of an armored transport, Peter took out his lighter and tried to burn the edge of the magazine.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Leon.

"Bored" replied Peter.

Next they saw Neil looking at the camera. "Hey guys what is up, it's me your dad and loving husband. I hope you guys are all enjoying yourselves back home, really wish you guys were here. But maybe next year we can all go here."

They all had some smiles and chuckled a bit.

"Now we have arrived at Martin's home, but first Leon and Sergei are still ticked off at what happened to them at NXT" said Neil.

"I hate Undisputed Era and the Forgotten Sons!" said Leon as he passes by.

"Yeah he's still pissed off and so am I" said Sergei as he also passes by.

Neil looks back to the camera with confusion. "Yeah, so that's still a thing. But they do wanna come here to honor the fallen and clear their thoughts."

He then lets the camera face the place they were staying at. "And this is Martin's condo unit. I'm actually surprised he owns this place."

Martin passes by Neil and heads into the house. "Technically this is my vacation home."

"How you own this is something even I can't figure out" said Gyro as he passes by.

The camera then pans to Peter who is carrying heavy bags. "Remember guys, we're only here to honor the fallen and not go on vacation, even though we are also gonna spend some guy time or something."

"I know that. Which is why tonight we are going on a private Battlefield V gaming time" replied Neil.

"Dibs on the Browning Automatic Rifle" said Peter.

"Do I have to be German in the game?" asked Leon.

"When will they add Russia into the mix?" asked Sergei.

Neil then faces the camera to him. "Well I can't wait for the rest of this day and I can't wait to come home too. Bye."

The camera then goes dark.

"Well that was nice" said Leni.

"I feel bad for Leon and Sergei" said Linka.

"If the Forgotten sons haven't gotten involved, then Leon and Sergei wouldn't have lost the title match via disqualification" said Lincoln.

"And we were all there amongst the audience to witness it" said Sunset.

"The hard part was trying to calm down Dana. I don't think I've ever seen the girl so man before" said Luna.

"At least they're given another chance for a match next week" said Timmy.

"Yeah, only it's a triple threat match. Euro's fighter's vs Undisputed Era vs the Forgotten Sons" said Gwen.

Lily does a Raspberry as a response.

Then they see the TV come on again.

"It appears that Neil has sent not just one but two more videos when you download them Gwen" said Harv.

"Really? Then play the other two" said Gwen.

The screen then shows the camera looking towards the sea.

Next it was looking at the American flag flying in the wind on a flag pole.

Then they see some old veterans talking to each other. Some were on wheel chairs and most had crutches.

Then the camera pans to Peter who is shaking hands with one of the veterans.

"Looks like they still remember Peter from World War 2" said Neil.

"I'm shocked as much as you are" said Leon.

"You think they also know about him being ghost rider?" asked Martin.

"Obviously" replied Gyro.

"Where the heck is Sergei?" asked Neil.

Then the camera shows Neil looking at it. "Okay, this is a total shocker, but Sergei has a Pokémon! I repeat Sergei has a Pokémon and he brought it with him!"

He then pans the camera to Leon, Martin and Gyro talking to Sergei with a Braviary next to him.

Then the camera is facing Sergei. "Alright here's the truth, I actually took in this sickly Rufflet when we first went to Alola. I have been keeping him safe at Oak's Pokemon nursery center and have been making some visits to him. Then Samson Oak said that he evolved after defending the younger Pokemon from a group of Alolan Rattata who were there to steal food. He evolved into a Braviary and saved the nursery center. So he gave me a Pokéball when I came back two days before we left for Honolulu, I made a call to the Pearl Harbor Memorial team if we can use my Pokemon to truly symbolize the meaning of courage and freedom and they said yes."

The camera looks at Leon. "All this freaking time you had a Pokemon and didn't even tell me?!"

Back to Sergei. "Yes I did."

Then it faces Peter. "Gotta admit, this sure is gonna be a memorial these old guys will never forget."

Then the camera shows Sergei being given the flag and he lets Braviary wear it as a collar and fly above the entire Pearl Harbor.

Neil then sets the camera on its tripod and it looks towards Neil, Leon, Peter, Gyro and Martin all saluting.

Then the camera looks to Braviary flying high above and then giving out a major wind gust to let all the American flags fly with valor on their flag poles.

"Truly Memorable" said Neil.

The camera then goes dark.

The family were almost at a loss for words.

"Wow! A Braviary!" said Lincoln.

"And he first adopted him when we made that trip to Alola" said Sunset.

"He sure is lucky to have that kind of Pokemon" said Timmy.

"And it was just a sick Rufflet before" said Linka.

"It's gonna be one heck of a battle when they get back" said Leni.

"We should probably tell the other about this later" said Gwen.

Lily laughs and giggles. "Biwd! Biwd!"

"Alright, shall we see the last video?" asked Harv.

"Play it dude!" said Luna.

Then the TV shows Neil at nighttime. "Hey guys what is up this is Neil Spellman it is currently five am right now."

Then Sunset and the others knew what this was. "We might wanna cover Lily's ears for this one."

Leni does so.

Neil then makes the camera look at a sleeping Leon then back to him "I am going to do a wake up prank on Leon right now!"

Neil sneaks up and looks at Leon with an air horn and a bull horn.

Then with some intense music it faces Neil who is sweating,

Leon sleeping.

Neil's face.

The air horn.

Leon sleeping.

The bull horn.

A glass of water?

And Neil uses both the air horn combined with the bull horn on Leon and he wakes up.

"AAAARGH! Ah! What the fuck are you doing?!" yelled Leon.

Then Neil splashes him with a bucket of water. "Hey! Hey! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Then he gets sprayed on by streamers in a spray can. Making Leon annoyed.

"Now you're just using every cliché used to wake pe-" he gets silenced by underwear to the mouth.

"How does my undies taste bitch?!" said Neil with shades and a T-shirt cannon.

Leon then spits it out.

Next the camera is facing Leon. "Yo what the hell is up my peeps? This is you're boy Leon and we are going to wake up prank Peter right now. He's in the room sleeping being all lazy and sleeping in."

Then Neil comes in to view. "Let's get chainsaws ready on three."

"Yeah let's do this" said Leon.

They are now at the doorway and getting ready. "Bro on three" said Neil. "One, Two, Three!"

"BROOOOOOO!" yelled Neil and Leon with chainsaws, causing Peter to wake up and scream.

"Wake up!" yelled Neil with a chainsaw.

Peter backs up into the corner of the bed and is confronted by chainsaws. "No! Jesus Christ Stop!"

"Get his lamp!" Leon destroys the lamp.

"Stop it!" yelled Peter.

"Fuck this shelf!" Neil destroys the shelf with a tiny statue of a cowboy.

"What the fuck are you two assholes even doing?!" yelled Peter.

"We're destroying your shit to wake you up!" yelled Leon as he chainsaws a part of the bed.

Peter screams as a chainsaw comes out from between his legs.

Then the camera sees Martin sleeping with a teddy bear.

Then Neil, Leon and Peter sneak up from behind.

"Tech stuff" Martin turns over.

Neil, Leon and Peter sneak away and come back with an actual bear.

"Still single" said Martin.

They then replace his Teddy bear with the bear.

Martin the feels the stuffed animal. "Teddy bear."

The bear growls making martin open his eyes. "Ted-Teddy bear?"

The bear roars and martin screams.

The others laugh as Martin holds off the bear.

Next the camera is seen with Neil, Leon, Peter and Martin wearing helmets and are outside of Gyro's room which has a sign that says "Disturb me and I will send you to the void."

"Alright men, grenades ready!" whispered Neil.

"Now!" yelled Leon,

They open the door to see Gyro asleep.

Neil throws a grenade. "Fire in the hole!"

Gyro opens his eyes.

Martin throws a grenade. "Fire in the hole!"

Gyro sits up.

Peter tosses a grenade which hits Gyro's head. "Fire in the freakin' hole!"

Gyro rubs his eyes. "What the?!"

"Kobe!" Leon tosses the grenade which successfully lands on the Guardian.

Gyro then sees the grenades and looks at the doorway. "YOU MOTHERFU-"BOOM!

The smoke clears, Neil, Leon, Peter and Martin look from behind a fallen table as the Guardian comes out of the room scorched and collapses to the ground. "Ouch!"

Next we see Sergei fast asleep and drooling.

Then his phone goes off with the ringtone "The Soviet March."

Sergei opens his eyes and grabs his phone. "Hello?"

Neil on phone: Sergei! Wake up!

Sergei sits up and rubs his eyes. "Huh?"

Neil on phone: Wake up!

Sergei then looks at his phone. "What?"

Neil's face. WAKE!

Zoom out and he's in a space shuttle flying down. UP!

Sergei is completely confused, then he hears something.

Neil is flying the shuttle right at him screaming. "BROOOOOOOOO!"

"Wait what?" Sergei looks out the window and screams.

Neil jumps out of the space shuttle with a parachute, but he hits a bird and lands on the tree face first.

And then house blows up from the space shuttle.

Neil then comes down and tosses the helmet away. "Ooops. I think that was way too far."

Leon confronts him. "You think! You just flew a fucking Space shuttle into the fucking house!"

Neil then pushes him aside. "Nah!"

Martin then looks to his destroyed home. "Well, I was planning on getting a new vacation home. Thanks Neil."

Sergei comes out from the wreckage. "What the hell just happened?!" Braviary lands next to him and helps him out.

"Let's see if some of our stuff is still alive" said Peter.

"That was awesome!" said Gyro.

Neil gives him a thumbs up and looks to the camera. "Hope you all enjoyed this end of the guy's night out video, peace my viewers!"

Then the camera goes dark.

The rest of the family were confused, Leni still had her hands on Lily's ears.

"What. Was. That?" said Gwen.

"I think Dad accidently got one of his videos onto the message" said Sunset.

"I think it was for YouTube" said Linka.

"Well that's one way to wake up the guys" said Timmy.

"Even if it meant completely destroying something" said Leni.

"Yeah, better than Luan could ever do" said Lincoln.

"They have a lot to explain when they get back" said Absol.

They all agreed.

To be continued …..

**This is just something I wanted to make. Didn't quite think it would be posted on December 7 though.**

**The funny part was based on Team 6 episode 1 by Vanoss, Wildcat, Basically, Delirious, Terroriser and Nogla.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	149. Ch149 Siberian Discovery

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 149: Siberian discovery**

(Siberia Russia, current temperature: Way below zero)

Neil is looking through his binoculars around the frozen wasteland.

He scans the perimeter and all he sees is snow, so he switches to heat vision mode, then when he turns he's startled by a man sized heated figure in front of him.

"Oh my god!" he drops his binoculars. It was Leon in heavy winter clothing.

"What the hell are you doing in front of me?!" said Neil as he picks up his binoculars.

"Why are we here again?!" yelled Leon as he tries to stay warm.

Neil goes back to scanning. "Reports of seismic activity within the icy lake that we are currently standing on."

"Okay, but why are we doing this?" asked Leon who is still cold.

Neil looks at him confused. "Dude, I know it's freezing…."

"IT IS BELOW ZERO!" yelled Leon.

Neil tries to calm him down. "Okay, it is below Zero, but we're here to find out whats been disturbing the lake and whats been spooking some of the locals."

Leon looks at him confused. "What locals?! There aren't any villages for miles!"

Neil then points behind him less than one hundred yards away. Leon sees some lights in that distance. "Oh, that Village."

"You're just upset because you can't sustain yourself in this weather" said Neil as he goes back to scanning.

Leon is wearing heavy winter gear, Victor is there wearing the same thing, but for some reason he's okay with the cold.

Lori/Volcana is there and creating a heat aura to warm up the Tiger Tank.

Luna and Dana are there because, well you all know why.

Sergei is also there not wearing any winter gear alongside Neil. Why? Sergei was first found in Siberia and Neil has DeathWing and Zerg DNA inside of him.

"So, why did you tag along man?" asked Neil.

"I thought we were going to do a simple mission. This is not fucking simple" said Leon.

"Then go stand next to Lori and stay warm" replied Neil.

"Fine, why isn't Becky here anyway?" asked Leon.

Dana then arrives after patrolling. "Becky may be fire, but her healing flames can't handle this kind of weather. Go and stand next to Lori Leo."

Dana kisses his cheek which feels warm. "Thanks." Leon stands next to Lori who is leaning against the tank and texting.

Lori notices him. "Winter sucks huh?"

Leon just sits and leans onto the tiger tank. "Damn right!"

Sergei with Luna patrol another area on the frozen lake.

Then Sergei stops and touches the frozen ground.

Luna notices this. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Sergei then goes wide eyed and stands up. "There's something under the ice!"

"What?!" said Luna.

Sergei backs up. "We have to fall back and tell the others, it's not safe here and I think it may be looking for anything warm."

Luna and Sergei run back to the tiger tank.

Neil is still looking around with his binoculars, then Victor approaches him. "No sign of anything here. Maybe the locals just saw things, this winter can make you hallucinate."

"Good! Can we go home now?!" yelled Leon.

Neil puts his binoculars down. "Yeah. Let's get the hell out of this desolate place."

Then he spots Luna and Sergei running towards them.

"What the heck has gotten them all riled about?" asked Victor.

"Something's not right" said Dana.

Then Neil touches the frozen ground and he can feel something moving in the water, something bigger than a whale. "Oh no."

Then the ice under the tiger tank starts to shake, Lori and Leon back up. "What the heck?!"

Then it stops and the cracks on the ice follow where Lori and Leon are, so Leon pushes her out of the way and something giant breaks out of the ice and eats Leon.

The creature is snake like, huge, a burning horn and multiple eyes.

Then it submerges back into the water.

"LEON!" yelled Dana.

Luna and Sergei saw what happened and they all go to the hole in the water. "What on the hell was that thing?!" yelled Neil.

"I don't think it was aiming at Leon. I think it was after me" said Lori.

"No kidding dude" said Luna.

"Can someone explain what the hell is happening?!" said Victor.

"Whatever that thing is wants anything with the same temperature as it's horn. Probably Lori of course" replied Sergei.

Then they hear loud groaning sounds and coming out from the ice a few yards away from them is the same giant creature, only Leon is on its head screaming. "Holy Fucking Shi-" And back into the water.

"Oh good lord" said Neil.

It surfaces a few yards away with Leon screaming again. "Motherfuck-" into the water.

"So, should we do something?" asked Victor.

Surfaces again a few yards away. "Son of a B-" into the water.

They all group huddle. "Alright, we need to figure out how to fully lure that thing out of the water and rake it down" said Neil.

Surfaces again a few yards away. "Somebody hel-" into the water.

"Not to mention my boyfriend is on that thing!" said Dana.

Surfaces again a few yards away. "This thing is ugl-" into the water.

Lori then gets an idea. "That thing is looking for any source of heat right?

Surfaces again a few yards away. "Guys!" into the water.

"Okay, so we have the plan set. Lori will act as bait, Sergei will enter the Tiger tank and ready the ensnaring round, Victor and I will use our electric powers to stun it and then Luna and Dana will be ready to freeze it" said Neil.

"Good, let's do this dudes!" said Luna.

They all went to their positions all while Leon keeps resurfacing and diving back into the water screaming and holding onto the creature with a knife. "This is really scary!"

The creature underwater spots Lori's heat signature and surfaces. As it surfaces it gets hit by a tank round that opens into a net.

But Leon is caught in it. "Guys?!"

Neil charges up his ancient zerg electricity and Victor charges up his Tesla powers and they shock the creature but Leon is still on it! "For the love of Chrysler!"

Then Luna and Dana freeze it in place. Leon sees this. "Oh shit!"

And the creature is enveloped by icy fog.

Soon the fog clears up and they see the monster is nothing more than just a frozen statue. Also the blizzard has been cleared out.

"Woo! That was awesome!" said Luna.

"Not easy, but cool" said Victor.

"Nice job team!" said Neil.

Sergei comes out of the tank. "Umm, guys?" he points to the monsters head and they all see a frozen Leon screaming.

"Oh boy" Dana makes an ice road and reaches the top, she then melts the ice and frees Leon, who then screams.

Then he realizes he's free. "Are you okay Leon?" asked Dana.

Leon steps off the ice monster and slips and falls onto the snow below him. Dana gasps.

"I'm okay" replied Leon.

"Well, that's done. But who cleared out the blizzard?" asked Lori.

Then they saw Gyro approach them. "Sorry I wasn't here to help. It was not easy flying through thi-" he then spots the frozen monster.

"That is a Leviathan" said Gyro.

"A what now?!" asked Luna.

"From an alien planet that seems to be comprised of mostly water and used to have civilization. But this Leviathan is winter based. What the hell is this thing doing here?" said Gyro.

"Better yet, how did it get here?" said Victor.

"Can we please just go home" said Leon as he is being helped up by Dana.

"Alright, let me send this thing back then we can head on back to Royal Woods" said Gyro. He opens and portal and the leviathan is sent through.

"You all did well today and only brought the specific heroes for the job. Well done Spellman" said Gyro.

"Actually Lincoln and Linka were the ones who made the operational call" said Neil.

Gyro chuckles. "Tactical twins, still are."

"Okay, let's get going" said Victor as he hops onto the tank.

They all hop onboard but notice Sergei was missing.

"Where's uncle Sergei guys?" asked Luna.

Neil then spots Sergei standing and looking at something a few feet from them. "Hey Sergei! We going or what?!"

Leon comes out of the tiger. "Sergei! This thing needs her driver comrade!"

Sergei doesn't respond, he just walks towards whatever he is looking at.

They all get off the Tiger Tank and follow him.

"Sergei, what the hell?!" said Victor.

"Where the heck are you going?!" asked Lori.

"Something isn't right" said Neil,

Then they see Sergei stop in front of an old log cabin with a name on its door in Russian, but Leon and Victor could understand what it said. "Sergei Dragunov."

"That's my name. Why is it marked on this log cabin?" said Sergei.

Neil touches the ground. "This house is standing on a lone island in the middle of the lake. Far from civilization."

Sergei opens the door and they all head inside, it was pretty cold. Lori sees a fire place and some fresh still good wood in a chest, so she lights it up.

Gyro is still outside looking at the structure. "It can't be."

With light in the cabin they can see what was inside.

They see some Taxidermy animals, some old World War 1 guns on the wall, pictures of people and wood carved statues.

"This place looks homie" said Dana.

"Feels homie too" said Victor.

Leon opens a chest and inside was meat, all well preserved. "Wow! Fresh meat."

Neil was impressed by the giant fish mounted above the fire place.

Then he sees Sergei looking at a picture on the table.

They all approach him and see on the small picture was Sergei, in black and white, next to some Russian soldiers with guns.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" asked Leon.

Sergei then looks to the other pictures, they all had him on it.

Fishing, Hunting, Friends, building the cabin and a picture of Sergei with a crew on a T-34 tank in World War 2.

"Sergei, what is this?" asked Neil.

Sergei just looks with a deadpan look. "It's all me, this is where I lived. Where I survived."

"Guys" they all look to Luna who shows them a picture.

They all look at it and see, a Man with a mustache, he is Russian and has hair on his sides and back and some winter gear. Next to him is a woman one foot shorter than him also wearing winter clothing and has short brown hair and between them is an eleven year old boy. Smiling and holding a large fish.

"That's me" said Sergei. "And my parents."

They were all shocked.

"This doesn't make sense, this looks like it was taken during the late 1900's!" said Victor.

Lori was confused. "But that could only mean that-"

"He's not from this timeline?" asked Gyro who stepped into the cabin.

They all look at his stern face.

Sergei puts the picture down and approaches him with a stern look. "Guardian, what did you do? Who am I?"

Gyro goes to the fireplace. "You were born in March 4, 1923. The time when World War 1 was over."

"So, I'm from another timeline" said Sergei.

Neil steps in. "That shouldn't be possible! I found Sergei during my expedition in Siberia!"

"That's when I dropped him off" said Gyro.

They all gasped.

"I didn't expect you to find him that early Neil" replied Gyro.

Sergei then stepped in again. "Tell me, what happened?"

Gyro turned around. "Your father was a World War 1 soldier, but he couldn't be part of civilization after the last Tsar was overturned by Lenin and Stalin. So with his wife and his new born son, they built a small cabin on an island in the middle of the Siberian Lake. They still make contact and trips to the nearby village, your mother was an excellent wood carver and your father was a skilled hunter, he put his marksman skills to the test."

"You're parents taught you all you needed to do to survive in the frozen wastes and warned you of the new power in Russia. Then on March the 1st, 1934. You're mother and father took a boat to go to the woods and look for some lumber and animals, but they never came back."

They all felt uneasy hearing that. "What happened to them Gyro?" asked Sergei.

"You were eleven at that time, and you wanted to go and find them. So you did, you took a small boat and went into the woods, only to find that your parents have been shot by the NKVD."

Sergei's eyes went wide. "Stalin's officers."

Gyro sighed. "You didn't scream, but all you could see were your mother's eyes looking at you. Almost like she's telling you to run and survive. You went back to your boat and hid inside of the log cabin. For years you have lived your whole life inside of that structure, completely unnoticed by anyone but the people in the village. They all knew what had happened to your parents, they all wanted to help you. But you denied they're help and wanted to do it alone. That and you didn't trust anyone at that time."

"You put your fathers hunting and mothers wood carver skills to their best and made a good living out of it. You never found love, you grew into a strong man with the determination of a Siberian tiger, in which you also fought when you were hunting. But you always bowed to them when you defeated them or they defeated you."

They were now confused. "I'm sorry Sergei fought tigers?"

"He did and they respected him as he respected them" replied Gyro.

"So, why were they fighting?" asked Leon.

"Hunting grounds" replied Gyro.

"That makes sense and it is kind of odd" replied Luna.

"So, when did it all turn to shit?" asked Sergei.

"It was during the time Hitler set out operation Barbarossa. You were 19 at the time and wanted no part in Stalin or Hitler, but when you heard that many people were killed it sparked the Russian World War 1 soldier your father once had. Then your door was knocked by Colonel Oleg Isacovitch, he had orders to assign all strong men to join the fight. You didn't wanted to be put into conscription, but the colonel said that you are not going to be a conscript. They can see how strong you are and they have heard from the village that most of the time you help them with their vehicle problems and you also acted like a leader, but only when you were feeling positive. So you accepted the offer, but you told the colonel that you weren't doing this for Joseph Stalin. You told him that you were fighting for Mother Russia and her people, not for the tyrant. The Colonel understood, because he was also fighting for his motherland and not for Stalin."

"So they put me into a Tank" said Sergei.

"They did. You were the captain of a T-34 85mm Medium Tank, the newest in Russian armor divisions to knock out German Panther Tanks. You had three crewmen with you, Stephan Vasilyonok the driver, Serafim Lonov Ammo Loader and Demyan Volchok the machine gunner next to the driver. And of course you, Sergei Dragunov, Tank Commander and Gunner."

They all looked to Sergei with shock.

"Sergei, are you okay?" asked Victor.

Sergei looked to the guardian. "What happened to my crew?"

Gyro then made an image of Stalingrad in the fire. "After the red army claimed the rail yard and the outer city of Stalingrad. You and your lone T-34 drove through the debris of the city, it was laid to ruin after Katyusha rockets barraged it. You were sent to scout for possible Germans and you found plenty. 25 infantry kills and ten vehicles destroyed. You formed a bond with your men, in fact you were all against Stalin and were just doing this for Russia, not the Soviet Union. Then when you were all about to leave back to base, a Pak43mm Anti-tank gun spotted you. You turned your tank and spotted the gun and it was too late. You and your tank crew died."

They watched as the Tank in the fire exploded into flames. "Why am I here then?" asked Sergei.

"That would be my doing" replied Gyro.

They all gasped.

"I was sent by the immortal fates to come and rescue you. I knew that you were still alive in there, so I pulled you out before any German or Russian could make it. I took the privilege of burying your fallen comrades nearby and used my powers to restore your life, but your brain was heavily damaged. The Anti-tank shell hit the ammo box and scattered shrapnel."

"And that's how I ended up in the snowy wastelands of Siberia with no memory at all" replied Sergei.

Gyro looked at him and sighed with sadness. "I am sorry Sergei, I know that you wanted to die amongst the men you called family. But I did what I had to do."

Sergei then smiles. "All is good, I know now, that maybe by some stupid miracle. I was chosen to stay alive and keep on fighting and look where it led me now."

They were shocked to see how well Sergei took it.

"So you're not angry?" asked Dana.

Sergei turns to all of them. "I now remember what my mother said to me "When faith gives you a chance to live, take it and do good with it, do not stray away to darkness. Do not let Chernoboug claim you" it was also what my father said" replied Sergei.

They all gasped.

Neil and Leon felt happy for Sergei, but at the same time confused to the fact he's supposed to be very old.

Victor was having a hard time processing all of this. "Chernoboug is the Slavic god of darkness and if you died at the age of nineteen. Then right now shouldn't you be-"

"Ninety Six years old and possibly dead, though I was supposed to die amongst my men" replied Sergei.

Then Neil looked to Gyro. "Guardian, what else are you hiding from us?"

They all looked to him with confusion and stern faces.

Gyro sighed. "It does involve Leon, Martin and Victor. And it all came down with the immortal fates."

Neil sighs. "We're going back home. You need to tell this to everyone."

But before they leave Sergei picks up the picture of his parents with his young self and brings it with him. "I will always remember you, both of you."

He then puts out the fire in the fireplace and locks the door. But he did not notice the ghostly apparitions smiling at him from the living room chairs, both whispering the name in Russian. "Our little Cub, has returned home."

To be continued ….

**Looks like they're all about to find out the origins of all of them. The Leviathan is from the game Subnautica: Below Zero and the Tank crew is from the crew from the movie T-34. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	150. Ch150 The Truth Behind our Allies

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 150: The truth behind our allies**

(FutureTech HQ)

Lincoln and the rest of the team are waiting within the HQ's warehouse area.

"Okay, we've been waiting here for almost an hour. Where the heck are they?" asked Timmy.

"Patience Timothy, they're bound to show up" said Jack Cyber.

"They were sent to Siberia. It will be a long while before they arrive here" said Penny.

Then the main doors open and they see Gyro, Neil, Leon, Dana, Sergei, Luna, Lori and Victor.

"And they're here" said Leni.

"So how was Siberia?" asked Linka.

"I almost got eaten by some kind of monstrous lake monster over the freaking frozen lake" replied Leon.

"It was a Leviathan dude" said Luna.

"Whatever" replied Leon.

"Okay" Lincoln then looks to Neil. "Dad, whats going on? Why are we all here?"

They all saw the concerned look on Neil's face.

"Neil, whats going on?" asked Gwen.

Sergei cleared his throat and began to tell them what it was that they found in Siberia besides the Leviathan.

They all remain at a loss for words.

"So, this whole time you were not from this timeline" said Becky.

"And you were born right after World War 1" said Linka.

"And Perished in World War 2" said Martin.

"Well, you were supposed to die, but didn't" said Tadashi.

Sergei nodded. "But I'm pretty much okay with it now. But what concerns me and the rest of us is what else is the guardian hiding and not telling us."

They all looked to Gyro who was sitting on some crates.

"Guardian, what is going on?" asked Lincoln.

"Why did you remove Sergei from something that was supposed to happen?" asked Leni. "Sorry if that sounded mean."

"Not at all Leni. Some part of me would have thought it was an honorable death" said Sergei.

Gyro took a deep breath and sighed. "Leon, Martin and Victor. All three of you were chosen by me. Next to Sergei that is."

They all remained silent.

"What?" asked Martin.

"Did you just say my name?" asked Leon.

"Oh boy, this is the end time man" said Victor with worry.

Neil then sits next to Gyro. "Let's start with Leon. Where did he come from?"

Gyro could see the confusion between Leon and Dana.

Dana sat next to Leon and held his right hand. It did little to comfort him.

"Leon, you are a tank ace from Germany. During World War 2" replied Gyro.

They all looked at Leon who is shocked.

"I'm a fucking Nazi?!" yelled Leon.

"Not really, you never cared about the Axis cause. All you wanted to do was to reclaim what was humiliated after the treaty of Versailles. You and you're Tank division, were just there to fight for the loss of World War 1" replied Gyro.

Leon then took a long calm breath. "Oh god! For a minuet there, I thought I was going to be arrested for being a Nazi."

"Why would we arrest a Jew?" asked Gyro.

Then they looked at Leon again. "What?" asked Leon.

"You were born on March 10 1924. Right after Sergei. You resided in Austria, that's where you lived with your parents Dimitri and Alice Davion. Your father was a soldier from World War 1, but he lost his left arm during that time. But that didn't stop you from loving him, your father was a German and you're mother was a Jew. They loved you so much and wanted to make sure you had an amazing future through the great depression."

"All you wanted to do was to become someone great and find love and start a family. That's all you ever wanted" said Gyro.

"That explains why you were so lonely when Neil found you" said Sergei.

"Shut up man" replied Leon.

"Then the day came when Hitler came to power. Your parents were taken away, your father was sent to a labor camp and you're mother …. Was sent to … Auschwitz."

Leon's eyes went shocked. "What?!"

Gyro looked concerned. "You're mother died, in the death camp. I'm so sorry Leon."

Dana could see some tears coming from Leon's face. She hugged him to make him feel better.

"What … What about my papa?" asked Leon.

They were shocked he just said that with a German accent.

Gyro didn't really wanted to tell him, but he had no choice. "He was forced into service in one of Hitler's factories, forced to build his mighty creation. The Tiger Tank."

They all gasped.

"He died within the factory from exhaustion. But he did not die for nothing. He knew you were forced into a school to learn Nazism. So he was able to pull some strings and assign Tiger Tank 609, codename Gretchen into whichever division you were going to be in. and surely enough you rose to the ranks as a Tank Commander during the battle of North Africa."

"They tried to brainwash you into believing into the Nazi regime, but you were strong willed and pretended to listen same went for your Tank crew, who were all half Jew. But they did not want Hitler or the Nazi's to know. Then you were given the Tiger Tank Gretchen. There you found a note that belonged to your father."

Then Gyro handed Leon the note. "I suggest you read it when the time is right."

Leon put the folded letter into his jacket. "So, what happened next?"

"You fought your way through North Africa and became a legend in annihilating British tanks. They called you one of the Tiger Aces. But then you and every available and surviving German veteran had to be sent back to Germany and prepare for the battle of Russia at Kursk."

"It was there you fought the full might of the Soviet armor divisions and knocked them all to death. Then everything was becoming overwhelming and Hitler made the order to have his best tanks men fall back and fight in France. But before you were fully deployed to France, someone came forward to speak to you."

"Who was it?" asked Victor.

"Claus von Stauffenberg" replied Gyro.

Some of them have heard of that name.

But to Leon. "Operation Valkyrie!"

Gyro smiled. "Exactly. You and you're tank crewmen. Arno Shrolfe the driver, Joseph Shultz the gunner, Alfred Litzke the loader and Dieter Berndt the radioman. Along with you, were asked to be part of operation Valkyrie and all five of you accepted this offer. Your goal was to hold onto one of the main transmission lines/rally point in Normandy, a few miles from Omaha beach. The operation went in motion and the soldiers in the outpost picked up the transmission that Hitler was assassinated."

"I'm gonna guess it didn't take long" said Neil.

"It went awry real fast, a new transmission came in to the soldiers in the outpost. To kill the soldiers who were sent by Stauffenberg, and they knew you and you're tank crew were sent by him. You took notice and shot the men in the outpost, but not without taking a bullet to your shoulder. After killing the men in the outpost, you all heard a transmission from German resistance to find refuge someplace and wait for further orders. You and you're men were ready to leave, but you saw something in the distance staring at all of you. "A _Sturmmörserwagen_ 606-4 mit 38cm RW 61" but you already know what it is Leon."

Leon was shocked. "SturmTiger!"

"Correct, a German assault gun with the strength of ten Tiger Tanks. You knew it would be too late to drive off, without letting it follow you. So you gave the orders to your men to run. They retaliated at that order, but you told them that you were going to hold it off and that you wanted you're men to continue fighting and save Germany from itself, free Germany from the Nazi's and fight together as brothers."

"They left you, but they gave you they're medals. The ones they earned from Africa and Russia, they did not deserve those medals because they said that you earned them as a true leader to the cause. You then took hold of the loader and gunner position and you kept firing every armor piercing round you had left, but then the SturmTiger was about to launch its rocket, so you shot one last round. As if time slowed down, both projectiles passed by each other and you said one last line before dying."

They all looked to Leon, who remembers his last words.

"_Fur meine Eltern, Fur meine Manner, Fur Deutschland. Der Nazi-Absbhaum!_"

Translation: "For my Family, For my Men, For Germany. Die Nazi Scum!"

They all looked to Leon and had some tears in their eyes.

"You died, on that very day Operation Valkyrie failed. And you took that SturmTiger down with you. You died with a sole purpose and for a just cause" replied Gyro.

They all looked at Leon who was starting to shed tears. Dana hugs him and he hugs back.

Then Sergei looked to Gyro. "When did you save him?"

Gyro sighs. "An hour after the situation I came to the area and I was surprised that none of the Germans came for both vehicles. So I took the opportunity to look into the tank and surely enough, Leon was still alive."

Leon and Dana broke the hug and looked towards Gyro. "What?!"

"You were still alive after that battle, but you were badly wounded. Mostly around the brain, I was able to teleport you and the Tank to the twenty first century, I pulled you out of there and hid the Tiger into one of the abandoned Nazi Tank factories, the same Tiger you drive today. I was able to heal most of you. But some of your memories were faded. Then I flew off after I heard someone coming and that someone was a group of guys, who were looking for some volunteers."

Leon then was a bit ticked off. "You mean volunteers to be illegal underground fighters?!"

Gyro gulped. "Yeah, that. But at that point I wanted to get you out of there, until Neil came and helped you escape and gave you a new purpose."

Neil looks to Leon and sees that he was calming down.

"Are there any pictures of my parents?" asked Leon.

"I'm sorry, but all records of your parents have been destroyed. Not even a grave stone was ever made. Same goes for what was left of your family. Most were tortured and killed and most were lost in history within World War 2. I'm so sorry Leon, but you are the last of your family's blood."

Leon started to cry, Dana did what she could to comfort him. Sergei placed a hadn on Leon's shoulder, they were both Spellman's with lost history.

Then Peter looked to Gyro. "What about me?! Where the hell did I come from?!"

"Technically you were from another Marvel universe, but how you got into this world was the strangest thing I could never figure out, until last month. I made a discovery that you may have passed through an unexpected portal during the late 1890's" replied Gyro.

Peter was not calm. "Oh, so that's how it happened. Okay."

Then Gyro looked to Martin and Victor. "As for you two. Command and Conquer."

"What?!" yelled Martin and Victor.

"You were both born during the time the Soviet Union invaded New York, or as most call it. The March of the Red Army. Then came the time warp anomaly, or most call: The Assassination of Albert Einstein. Martin you were 17 when you joined FutureTech, you were pretty much a child prodigy. At the age of 2 you already read your first biology and Geometry book and you already made the equation of pie."

Martin remained silent. But in his thoughts. 'I must've been one hell of a kid. Even better than Lisa.'

"Victor you joined the Russian science division code named: The United Coalition, but you came there at the age of 16, when you introduced the science committee of your latest invention. The V4 Rocket Launcher. They immediately put you in the front line as an officer and soon you became a commander at the age of 18."

Victor felt like his mind has been blown.

"Though you were mostly a commander when it came to "Shock Therapy" You were more interested in Tesla weaponry than the normal standard heavy armor divisions" replied Gyro.

"So, what happened next?" asked Sunset.

"Martin, you were sent to Britain to hold of the Soviet invasion at Brighton beach. Then you proceeded to France to save some of the European politics, then you went off to Germany and then you fought alongside Victor when the Empire of the Rising Sun came to the Atlantic. Though Victor was different from the other Soviet Commanders, he respected you and tried to aid you for the battle of Tokyo."

"So, we were like equals?" asked Victor.

"Yeah, when you found out that the soviets were headed for Cuba, Victor arrived and led a rebel soviet army to help knock out the Kirov Airship divisions. Afterwards Victor was marked as an enemy to Russia, but he did not care, all he cared about was putting an end to the insane power of Premiere Anatoly Cherdenko. Victor aided Martin and Commander Warren Fuller when they stopped Cherdenko and Krukov from escaping to space."

"Afterwards Victor Abromovitch along with Communications officer Dasha Federovitch, did whatever they could to restore the Soviet Union to peace, but then there was word of FutureTech forces building up near the borders of Russia. Victor you were sent to rescue the kidnapped scientists at Romania, then you stopped FutureTech from experimenting on your people and afterwards with the help of Martin you stopped President Rupert Thornley from unleashing one of martin's canceled Projects."

"The Sigma Harmonizer!" said Martin and Victor.

"Martin McKenzie was eventually promoted out of Commander Position and took up arms as the Head of FutureTech, after Kelly Weaver decided to step down to avoid any more accusations against her. But you knew you're mentor was not a part of Thornley's plans. You did all that you could to restore FutureTech to its former glory, but then a bomb went off in both FutureTech and the United Coalition. It was the opportunity I took to save both of you and the company, then I sent you all to this world with new memories in order to accomplish what the Fates had in store."

"And here we are now" said Gyro.

They were all speechless. Everything that has ever happened was changed due to the Guardian Gyro and his arrival.

"Also it is true that I am the ancestor of Martin. I was also in the same world before the whole Command and Conquer bullshit" said Gyro.

Neil looked to Gyro. "And me?"

Gyro turned to him. "I didn't do anything to you, but I made sure that the Spellman couple found you in the Philippines that day, I made sure that you were on the right path to act as the pillar to this alliance."

"So, all of this was because of the Fates?" asked Leni.

Gyro nodded. "They only speak to me, they were also the ones who pulled me out of my timeline and sent me to Azeroth and that's how I became the Guardian."

Neil looks to Leon and Sergei, then he turns to Martin and Victor. "You guy okay."

"Sort of" said Sergei.

"I think I'm going to hurl" said Victor.

"This is just too much right now" said Martin.

"What the hell?" said Leon. Dana was still hugging him.

"I'm actually okay with this" said Peter.

Neil looks to Gyro and shakes his hand. "Thank you Guardian. For telling us this, it's gonna be a while before some of us can find any form of closure."

Gyro also sees the heroes are trying to comfort Leon, Sergei, Martin and Victor. "Yeah, I know that you will find a way to make this right. I feel like I made a mistake trying to bring you all together."

"No, you didn't. You brought us together and unified the realms. What you did may have felt like breaking many rules to the laws of space time. But you did what you had to do. And I'm damn proud of it, thank you Guardian, thank you" said Neil.

Gyro smiles and morphs into a raven. "We shall speak again when something comes up." He then flies out of the building.

Neil looks to his family. "Looks like we're all broken down. This day just got interesting."

Penny was thinking one thing. '_So I guess this really was all for something, looks like I'm gonna have to take down my investigation chart. Poor Martin_.'

To be continued …..

**Secrets found, Stories told and all things have come together, looks like Penny was right, there was a conspiracy to all of this. The names of the Tiger Tank crewman are from the video game Company of Heroes Tales of Valor "Tiger Ace". Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	151. Ch151 Finding Closure

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 151: Finding Closure**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil had just finished calling his mom and Sabrina. He then heads to the backyard and sits underneath a tree and looks up to the snow falling.

Gwen comes out in her winter clothes and sits next to him, with her head leaning onto his shoulder.

"So, how did it go with Sabrina and Diana?" asked Gwen.

"They were a bit, confused and saddened to know the truth behind Leon and Sergei. They needed some time to think all of this through" replied Neil.

Gwen then looks to her husband. "You don't seem to be amused by this, are you?"

Neil then sighs and looks up. "I don't know anymore. When I found Sergei he was wandering in the frozen hellscapes of Siberia, with little to know memory of who he is. Leon was in an underground fighting arena and it was not easy escaping with him. What the hell is going on with us?"

Gwen then kisses his cheek. "I know this is new information that you and you're brothers are trying to deal with. But you three have to remember that there are people out there who will do whatever they can to make you guys feel better. Just have some faith."

Neil smiles and kisses Gwen.

They then continue to just sit next to each other underneath the tree.

"Thanks, I needed that" replied Neil.

"So, where are Leon and Sergei?" asked Gwen.

(Volgograd Russia, formerly Stalingrad)

Sergei walks through the city and asks some of the people to a certain location and surely enough he finds it.

The memorial grounds to the fallen heroes of Stalingrad.

He goes through all of the graves and soon he finds three gravestones.

Stephan Vasilyonok.

Serafim Lonov.

Demyan Volchok.

Sergei stands in front of the three tomb stones and he sees one tomb stone next to them and it bears his name. Sergei Dragunov.

Sergei chuckles. "So, this is how we met after all those years ago huh comrades?"

Sergei then pulls out a knife and makes a small cut to his hand. He lets the blood drip and fall onto the dirt on front of his gravestone.

He then steps back and pulls out a bottle of Russian whiskey, he takes one sip and pours the rest onto the three tombstones.

"_Nashey Svyazi, Nashey Istorri I Nashego Bratstva. Do svidaniya moi tovarishchi_!"

Translation: _To our Bond, Our History and Our Brotherhood. Goodbye my Comrades_!

Sergei then walks away from the cemetery, but he felt like he was being watched.

He turns around to see three soldiers near the three gravestones and all three of them were holding bottle of whiskey and smiling.

Sergei smiled and saluted and they saluted in return, before fading.

Sergei then walks away, knowing he found closure to both his family and to his men, that he once called brothers!

(Auschwitz Poland)

Winter has come and is already covering most of the area with a white blanket, to some it is assign of the holiday season. But to others it is a reminder that this is the chilling death.

Leon has arrived to the place that took his mother's life.

He just stands in front of the gates and looks around. He sees no one else is there, but he does spot some Apollo jest fly over the place.

It wasn't January 7 and yet he felt like this is the right moment to remember his mother, the one who died within this wretched Nazi death camp.

Leon then collapses to his knees and cries.

Someone comes from behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, it was Dana.

At first Leon didn't want her to come. But she insisted, this was the place where the woman who raised Leon was killed and she wanted to at least help him find closure, that and chances Leon might kill himself, but we all know he can't be killed so easily.

Leon doesn't have any pictures of what his parents looked like, but he knew that his mother loved Forget-me-not flowers.

He then grabs the bundle of flowers from his jacket and so does Dana from hers.

Leon slowly gets up and walks towards the gates. He then places the flowers onto the side of the wall, Dana does the same.

"Leon, are you okay?" asked Dana.

Leon then started to speak in German. "_Meinne Mutter, ich kante dich schon einmal, Aber ich sehe nur kleine Einblicke, wer du warst. Gleiches gilt fur meinen Vater. Ich wunschte nur, ich konnte euch beiden beitreten, aber ich weib, dass du mir leiber zuschauen wurdest, wie ich mien Leben lebe. Neben dieserneuen Familie, und ich weib, dass Sie beide auf mich aufpassen werden. Sie werden stolz auf den Mann sein, zu dem ich geworden bin. Der Held, zu dem ich geworden bin. Ich liebe euch bede_."

Translation: _My mother, I knew you before. But I only see small glimpses of who you were. Same goes with my father. I only wish I could join both of you, but I know that you would rather watch me live my life. Alongside this new family, and I know you will both be watching over me. You will be proud of the man I have become. The hero I have become, I love you both_.

Leon then kneels down, kisses the flowers and lets some tears shed. But he smiles, just to know at least he knew that he had a family and that they fought against evil.

Leon then took the note out of his pocket, it was time he read what his father had left for him.

"_My son, if you are reading this. Then I have already passed away and so has you're mother. You have successfully found the Tiger Tank I personally built for you, do not see it as an instrument of Hitler's war machines but see it as a weapon you can use against his tyranny. I am truly sorry that I wasn't there to watch you grow up my son. But know this that I will always be watching over you and so will your mother, become the hero our country needs, end this reign of evil and find the peace that you deserve. I love you Leon. From you're father Dimitri Davion_."

Leon then places the note next to the flowers and cries with a smile.

Dana kneeled next to him and started to speak. "_Ich werde auf deinen Sohn aufpassen und ihn von ganzem Herzen lieben_."

Translation: _I will watch over you're son and love him with all my heart_.

Leon looks to Dana with shock.

Dana looks to him and smiles. "I may have taken some studying into you're native language."

Leon smiles. "_Ich liebe dich so sehr_."

Dana smiles. "_Ich liebe dich._"

Translation for both: Leon, _I love you so much_. Dana, _I love you_.

The two of them share a small kiss, then they get interrupted by some coughing. They both turn around to see four elderly German men.

"Can I help you boys?" asked Leon.

One of the elderly spoke up. "_Kommandant_?" asked Alfred Litzke.

Leon was now shocked and knew who they were. "_Meinne Crew_?"

Leon approached the elderly men and they put on the hats they wore when they were tank crew with Leon.

Leon then put on the Tank officer hat the guardian gave back to him.

They all saluted to each other and laughed.

"We have a lot to catch up on my friends" said Leon.

"Of course ve _Kommandant_. Ve are all Tiger Soldaten" said Dieter Berndt.

"You don't have to keep calling me that, just Leon will do my friends" replied Leon.

"But of course, Leon" said Joseph Shultz.

"And who is zis young _frauline_?" asked Arno Shrolfe.

Dana stood next to Leon. "_Hallo, ich Heibe Dana. Ich bins Leons Freundin_."

Translation: _Hello, my name is Dana. I'm Leon's girlfriend_.

Leon smiles. "She speaks German, or rather yet studies it."

"I'm still studying the language and it is rather difficult" replied Dana.

The elderly tank crew chuckle.

"You lucky Bastard Leon" said Joseph Shultz.

They then all walk away from the Death camp and into a black police escort van and the driver was Peter. "What up kraut?"

Leon chuckles. "So you sent them here?"

"Nope, Gyro said that you might end up here for closure, so he sent me to find you're surviving tank mates" replied Peter.

They all hop into the car and drive off towards the nearest town.

Then the flowers and the note by the wall are picked up by a womanly apparition, who just smiles and watches as her son leaves. She is glad that he now knows who his parents were, who he was before and who he will be in the future.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin looks upon all the technology they built, the Victor stands next to him.

"All this time, everything we've invented. Was from the War of the Three Powers" said Victor.

"I would be pissed off to the fact we've been lied to. But for some reason I'm not" replied Martin.

"At least we now know who we were before" said Victor.

"Yeah, the two commanders who fought alongside together, against the Empire of the Rising Sun" replied Martin.

"So, do we keep on building these machines and forces of war?" asked Victor.

"The hell we are. This is our way of remembering all that we have built, all that we have fought for. This is our legacy to the world and to those who would remember the world we came from! Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3!" said Martin.

Victor claps. "Nice speech man. Glad we were both allies back then."

"Yeah, you were against the Premiere and I was against that maniacal President Howard Ackerman" replied Martin.

They both continued to watch as the new invention is being built with the help of Jack Cyber and Tadashi. The King Oni.

"So, how did Lisa take this chilling news?" asked Victor.

"She fainted after I called her over the phone. I'm sure she'll wake up and call back, eventually" replied Martin.

"Becky's birthday is on the 14th of December" said Victor.

"Becky, the red head with the green fire powers. Okay, so we're all going to celebrate her birthday party?" asked Martin.

"We are" replied Victor. "You do know how old she's gonna be now right?"

"She will be 18 at that time just like Lori and Dana. She likes some ace Savvy stuff, she is still a fan of it and her favorite flavor for cake is raspberry or blueberry. She is one of Leni's friends so we're going to have to invite a lot of teens to wherever party she wants to be a part of, I'm sure she will be thrilled to see the Rest of the Royal Defenders there as well" replied Martin.

Victor crosses his arms and smiles. "You really know her don't you?"

Martin then continues to eat the chocolate wafer he had with him. "Yeah, why?"

Victor smirks. "Oh nothing."

They both remain silent, though Victor knows something is up with his associate/boss Martin.

"So, wanna see what other weapons we may have forgotten in our brains?" asked Victor.

Martin looks to the memory scanner device. "Sure, why not."

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln looks to the picture of himself with all of his sisters.

It was the same picture of the incident "The Whole Picture."

Lincoln smiles and looks at all of them, Lori texting, Leni calling, Luna on her axe, Luan wearing her funny glasses, Lynn playing football, Lucy reading, Lola and Lana fighting, Lisa looking at her check board, Lily running around naked and the pets just doing what they do.

"Where did those days go?" Lincoln asks himself.

Then the door to his room opens and it was Linka. "Hey bro, Hybrid are trying to invade the Tal'Darim homeworld of Slayn."

Lincoln grabs his blaster. "Let's go sis."

He leaves the room and lets the old picture of sister's stand next to the new picture of the Spellman's.

To be continued ….

**It seems they are all finding closure, well some of them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	152. Ch152 Game Stream 11

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 152: Game stream 1.****1**

**If this title is confusing, the first game stream was 1.0.**

Screen onto Minecraft.

Sunset, Leon and Gyro inside of a cave all of them are crouching and holding potions.

Leon: Alright guys, it's finally time! We spent days making these invisibility potions and now it's time to officially fuck with Victor on his day off!

They all laugh.

Leon: He's already out there building all sorts of dumb shit!

Sunset: This is so exciting!

Gyro: This reminds me of that time I was in England and the year was 1991, I was with some teens and they dared me to go to the back of the barn with them and we would all drink together!

They all laugh.

Gyro: I was like "Hey boys! I got us the booze!" oh fuck, that was messed up.

Leon: (Chuckling) take one sip and pretend that you're wasted.

Sunset: okay enough of that. Just like from the text I think. I am going to steal his horse and once he comes out and chases his horse, you guys are gonna plant tons of trees around his house.

Gyro: Is that really the plan?

Leon: That's the last thing he'll expect.

Gyro: He's right, Victor will suspect we're up to no good.

Sunset: okay, so what's your plan?

Leon: How about this. We go over and have this small dare or something. Like one of us places a block, break a block or fucking ride his horse.

They all laugh.

Sunset: Alright boys, let's do this!

Gyro: Potions ready!

Leon: 3 … 2 … 1 … Go!

They all drink their potions and turn invisible.

They all start cheering and laughing.

Gyro: It works! It works!

Leon: Holy shit!

Sunset: Oh my goodness! This is awesome!

Gyro: Okay, put your glass bottle away.

Leon: You need to have your fist on your hot bar that doesn't have anything.

Sunset: Thank goodness we're not wearing our armor for this one.

They all laugh.

Leon: Dudes, I can't see you guys at all.

Sunset: I don't know where you guys are at.

They then leave the cave and make it out to the village and walk around.

They chuckle a bit.

Leon: this is some dumb shit. I can't see you guys.

Sunset: Where the heck are you?!

Gyro: If you run on sand then you become noticeable.

Leon then turns and spot something.

Leon: Guys! Guys! I spotted Victor! He's at his house!

Sunset: He is? Whos going first?

Gyro: I'm by his gate.

They all chuckle.

Leon: Okay Gyro, you go first.

Gyro opens and close the gate and steps into the house without making a sound.

Sunset: What are you gonna do?

Gyro: I'm gonna smack him in the back.

Gyro then hits Victor's character and he jumps away.

Gyro: I hit him! I hit him!

They all laugh.

Leon: Okay hang on, I gotta check the stream

Victor is busy looking to his chests then he gets knocked back and confused. "**What the hell?!**"

He then looks to his cats on the bed meowing and looking at him. "**What the? You hit me because I stopped you from napping."**

Leon: (Laughs) **you hit me because I stopped you from napping!** This guy's delusional.

Victor looks around. "**Did … did my cat hit me? I think my cat hit me there**."

Sunset: okay, so Whos next?

Gyro: I'm gonna use the waterfall to climb to the top of his roof.

Leon: I'm gonna break something.

Leon then breaks a glass block. But Victor looks around. "**Hold on! Something is wrong here!"**

He comes out of his house and readies his bow and arrows. "**There's some invisibility fucker here!**"

Gyro then looks down and sees Victor moving around and looking for something.

Victor then looks to see the main gate open. "**Yes I see you****. I see you, you rat!**" he then starts launching arrows at nothing.

Sunset: He sees you! He sees you!

Leon starts to scream and run.

The others just laugh.

Gyro: Run man! Run!

Leon: There's no way he sees me already!

Sunset then enters Victor's property and heads to the stables alongside Gyro.

Sunset: He's out of his house! He's outside of his house! I'm taking his horse! I'm taking his horse!

Gyro: I'm gonna try and take the donkey!

Then Victor comes back after losing sight of the invisible person. "**What the hell was that about?**"

Then he sees his horse running around frantically, he knew that someone was riding it. "**Leave me horse alone! God damn it! You all have your own little fucking discord and you're keeping me out of it and just trolling me again**."

Gyro then sees the horse with Sunset on it head back into the property but with Victor following behind with his diamond armor and bow and arrows.

Gyro gets off the donkey so nothing seems suspicious.

Leon: You better do something quick guys!

Sunset: I'm trying!

Gyro: I'm just gonna stay quiet here.

Then Victor starts shooting arrows and lands a hit on Sunset. "**Got you**!"

Sunset: He killed me!

They all panic and laugh a bit.

Leon: Oh shit! He's a god!

Victor then gets to the items she dropped. "**Oh thank you for this potion you fucker, ill put these to good use**."

Sunset: he took my potions! He took my potions!

Gyro then sees Victor has left with the horse.

Leon: Gyro, take the donkey and go man!

Gyro: Alright I'm taking his donkey now!

When he leaves with the donkey he is spotted by Victor. "**Now you dicks are going after my donkey? You noobs!**" he then starts shooting arrows.

Sunset: He's gonna shoot you gyro! Run for it!

Luckily he makes it out of range and into a small forest.

Gyro: I'm away guys! I'm away!

Leon: Alright, let's get the saplings ready to plant some trees!

Sunset: They're in the house still.

Leon: What do you mean they're in the house still?

Gyro: I think they're back at Sunset's place.

Leon: Okay. We'll get them later.

Sunset: Good, I'm gonna try and get him to kill his horse!

Then Sunset gets shot by one of Victor's misguided arrow that was shot into the sky.

Sunset: Damn it!

Leon: (chuckles) he killed you again?

Sunset: Kill his horse! It's one shot now!

Victor is riding his horse and looks around. "**My horse is almost low though, how do I heal my horse?"**

Leon then gets in range and shoots the horse with Victor who was still riding it.

Victor then starts to shoot some arrows at nothing. "**You fucking dicks! You all killed my horse, I'm surprised Neil isn't in this shit**!"

Leon: I got it! I got his horse!

(Skip)

It's now night time and they are outside planting some trees in the middle of the rain.

Sunset: He's still inside, I think he's planning something.

Leon: Keep planting trees!

Gyro: Use the bone meal it will help make it grow faster.

Leon keeps using the bone meal onto the tree saplings.

Leon: Bone meal is not working!

Gyro: It takes a while, be patient.

And pretty soon the trees grow from the bone meal, this makes them cheer and yell.

Sunset: Yes!

Leon: Holy Shit! Yes!

Gyro: It works! It works! Get to work guys! Get to work!

Victor then gets out of his house and leaves the gate while drinking the invisibility potion. "**Time to go invisible to those fuckers."** But there was one flaw to this.

Susnet: (Laughing) He drank some potion but he forgot to remove his armor!

The others start laughing.

Leon: I think he's headed to Sunset's house.

Gyro: This is war bitch.

They then start chasing the floating armor and soon Victor reaches Sunset's house and places down a TNT. "**Fuck your stupid donkey**" he lights it up and everything gets destroyed.

"**There, fuck it all.**" He then gets hit by a floating sword.

Leon: He blew up your mule.

They then start chasing Victor and hitting him.

Victor then tries to run for it, but he's also luring zombies. "**Leave me alone, maybe I should drink more of this**" he drinks more invisibility potion.

They all start laughing.

Leon: He's drinking more! He thinks he has to drink more potion!

Gyro: Let's go get him, he has low health we can take him on.

Sunset: this is so messed up right now.

They continue chasing and hitting him with arrows.

Victor tries to run away and is a bit confused. "**What the hell? I'm invisible, how are they seeing me? How are they teleporting to me?**"

Gyro: you fucking idiot! He has no idea how invisibility and armor works!

They all laugh.

Sunset: What a retard!

Leon then makes the last hit, killing Victor.

Sunset: Nice!

Gyro: He dropped his stuff?

Leon: (Laughing) he did! He just straight died.

Victor then respawn and heads to the storage area. "**Fucking killed by Leon**."

Sunset: I'm going to set his house on fire.

Gyro: See if he goes back for his stuff.

Leon: Let me check his stream.

On the stream Victor is opening all of the chests and taking things.

Gyro: Oh, he's' going through all of the chests and taking things.

Then Victor passes by someone who is on his own chest.

Leon: Victor is being a dick right now and Linc … What the? Lincoln is just there playing Minecraft doing nothing!

They all laugh.

Lincoln is there playing Minecraft, but he has no idea what is currently happening. He's not even recording, he's just playing Minecraft.

Sunset: I'm on his roof, pouring lava.

Then Victor heads to Leon's stables and rides his horse. "**Fuck this horse of yours**." He then goes to a creeper.

Leon: What the? He's taking my horse and he's trying to ride into a creeper.

The creeper blows up but the horse is still alive. Victor then rides the horse again. "Alright, time to find another Creeper."

Leon: (Laughs) my horse has diamond armor on and half a health you retard.

Victor then tries to drown the horse, but it isn't working. "**What the hell?! Why isn't this working?!"** then he gets killed by a drowned Zombie. "**Fuck**!"

Gyro: He got killed by a zombie! (Laughs)

Sunset: It was supposed to be a harmless prank but he went full Call of Duty on us! What the heck?!

They laugh.

Leon: he like freaked out.

Then Victor heads to Gyro's home and into the stable. "**Fuck your home man**" he then rides the skeleton horse. "**And fuck your damn skeleton horse.**" He then rides off.

Gyro then types so he can teleport to where Victor is but still invisible.

Gyro: Oh that fucker. He's riding away with my skeleton horse, that damn bastard.

Sunset: he is?

Gyro: But what he doesn't know, I can do this!

He then starts to type in the teleport.

Victor keeps running away. "**What does it even matter? They're just gonna reset the server anyway to before all of this shit came down.**"

Victor is teleported into a dark cave, without the skeleton horse. "**Oh hilarious! Just teleporting me**."

But he wasn't alone and he hits the person. "**What the hell? Where the hell am I?**"

That person then hits him with a diamond pick axe. "**What the fuck? What are you doing here Lincoln?**" he also chuckles a bit.

And he's killed by Lincoln. "**Fuck it to hell.**"

They all see the notification. "Tech001Victor is slain by Chain12Link"

Leon is confused and so is Sunset.

Leon: Wait what?! Wait what?!

Sunset: Lincoln killed him?

Gyro: (laughing hard) yes … he fucking did!

Leon: Wait why did Lincoln killed him?

Gyro: I don't know maybe he thought Victor was up to something.

They all laugh.

Sunset: That was perfect!

Leon: Linc's not even a part of this prank!

They soon track down Victor who is breaking Gyro's aquarium. "**Fuck your stupid aquarium**."

Gyro: Oh look. He's breaking my aquarium now.

Leon: I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him now.

Gyro: Oh look, he's killing my dog too.

Victor then heads for the chests but he gets hit by a floating sword. "**Oh look at you with your stupid diamond sword, come on kill me then. Kill me!"**

Leon kills Victor and drops all the items he took from Gyro's chest. "**There you go, Leon loser."**

They all laugh.

Leon: Gyro, I'm gonna put all of your stuff back in the chest.

They all laugh hard.

Leon: Gyro just watched me bop his ass!

Gyro: (laughing) Oh! This is some dumb Harry potter shit right here now.

Sunset: Guys, I'm getting a call from Lincoln.

Leon: Put him on speaker.

_Lincoln calling: Are you guys pranking Victor again? He just teleported in front of me just as I was mining gold and iron and he hit me so I hit him back._

They all start laughing.

Sunset: We are, we are bro and it is going so well.

Leon: The fact that you killed him was perfect!

Gyro: you had no clue what was going on and neither did he.

_Lincoln Calling: I got an idea, keep him occupied while I finish this._

They were a bit confused.

Leon: Okay.

Gyro: You're not going to tell us what the plan is?

_Lincoln calling: I'll tell you guys when it's time to end this. Keep him occupied and away from his own house._

Sunset starts to laugh.

Sunset: Okay bro. Whos closest to Victor now?

Gyro then spots Victor and follows him. "**There, I broke it you assholes."**

Gyro: He broke something and now he's off.

He keeps pace of him.

Gyro: He's breaking into Leon's house, he's opening the chest and he's eating all of your food.

Sunset goes to what Victor broke.

Sunset: He broke my coral block?!

They all enter the house.

Leon: I'm gonna kill him again.

And he does and Victor drops all of the stuff.

They all laugh.

Sunset: Jeez guys!

Leon: I killed him again.

Gyro: Where's the bone meal? Let's plant more trees!

(Skip)

Night time. They have been keeping him occupied with chasing and killing. Still unknown as to what Lincoln has planned.

Sunset: His house is still pouring out lava.

Leon: I just planted more trees, I hope he likes the gift.

They all laugh.

_Lincoln Calling: Alright guys, get him over to his house now. I'm done._

Gyro: Okay, I'm gonna guess it's gonna be awesome!

They all laugh.

_Lincoln __Calling: You darn right it is._

Sunset is no longer invisible and is being chased by Victor and they head to his place. "**Oh look at all those tress. They're lovely, very lovely. I think I like this."**

Gyro: He just said he likes the trees!

Victor then enters the house. **"What the fuck are you doing here you rat? What the fuck are you guys doing?"**

Leon: Block his exit! Block his exit!

Gyro sneaks to the door and blocks the exit, then Leon teleports Sunset to him. "**What the fuck? What is this?"**

_Lincoln __Calling: Get __out of there! Run!_

They all get some distance and Victor's home is blown to smithereens! "**Fuck! Guess I died" **Victor chuckles.

They all laugh and cheer.

Leon: the Grand Finale!

Sunset: Oh my god!

Gyro: And I thought I was the one who places TNT!

_Lincoln calling: Nailed it! That's how you end a __prank h__ere on Minecraft!_

They all gather around what was left of the place.

Gyro: Well, this went all well. We were all assholes and we blew him to shit up!

They all laugh.

Sunset: Well, there goes another successful Minecraft prank. Thanks for joining me and these losers, till we meet again. This is shimmer cove signing out! Peace!

"**You noob assholes!**"

They all laugh.

Leon: He's still pissed off.

To be continued …

**This is Sunset's tenth Game stream and a funny one too.**

**This has been inspired by the Invisibility Prank by Wildcat, Terroriser and Basically against Nogla, go and check it out and see just how funny it is. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**One more thing to ask to you my fellow Loudsters, have any of you ever heard or watched: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss?**

**If so, well then from the words of the Radio Demon.**

**_Stay tuned folks!_**


	153. Ch153 Helluva Hazbin!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 153: Helluva Hazbin!**

**Warning! This chapter contains so much cursing, like a lot. You have been warned, this chapter is rated M for Mature and H for Hell! Enjoy folks!**

(December 13, Friday)

Tomorrow marks the Birthday of their dear friend/team mate Becky Jill Miller. That's her full name? Wow!

Martin has already planned it out onto where they will host her surprise party, but he assumes Becky already knows since she was the one who helped make the surprise party for Dana last month.

Lincoln, Linka, Courage and Timmy are looking for something she might like at the Dominion homeworld Korhal.

Lori along with Dana and the rest of their teen friends are headed for Reiningers to see if Miguel and Fiona finally received the private delivery of some new clothing, which they want Becky to be the first to own.

Sunset is with her Canterlot friends shopping for something at their world's mall.

Leni is in her room finishing off the dress she's making for Becky, she told everyone she needs some peace and quiet if she wants to make this right, Roselia was helping her of course. Neil was able to provide a powerful sound proof barrier for her room thanks to Deathwing's magic.

Gwen and Lily are enjoying some quality time at the park alongside Garchomp.

Luna and Sam are at a band rehearsal then they're gonna go gift shopping.

Leon and Sergei are in the Airship wrapping their gifts. They were able to find something Becky could use.

Meanwhile we go back to Neil who is on the couch reading a book enjoying this moment of silence.

What he doesn't know is that something is coming, Neil moves his eyes away from the book and looks around. "Something's wrong."

Neil looks out the window and sees the Great Gate was fine, nothing was coming. But he felt like something was going to come.

Neil then goes back to reading his book.

Then all of a sudden a small red portal with fire opens underneath the second couch next to Neil and the second couch falls into the portal.

"There goes the other couch" said Neil.

"Ouch! What the fuck is this couch doing here?!" yelled a voice from the other side of the portal.

Then four figures emerge from the portal.

Two short horned demons, one male with white hair and one female with black hair.

A demon that is almost close to Leon's height with horns red skin and a few white spots and looks almost snake like in nature.

And finally a dog like humanoid at Sergei height and is taller than the other demons with grey and white fur, wearing a grey top and black shorts and she has red eyes.

All four of them spot Neil.

Neil just looks confused. "Can I help you?"

The female wolf looks at her phone and shows it to the tall demon. "We are looking for a Neil Spellman."

Neil puts the book onto the coffee table. "And who is asking?"

"Well I'm glad you asked sir, my name is Blitz I run the I.M.P" replied Blitz.

"I.M.P?" asked Neil.

"Perhaps this will help you" he uses the demon book to enchant a small spell onto the TV and it shows the commercial.

(I.M.P commercial)

Hi there I'm Blitz! The OS Silent and I'm the founder of I.M.P!

Are you a piece of shit who got sent to hell?

Or are you an innocent soul who got fucked! Over by someone else?

Interview with a sinner: After lovingly killing my wife for **fucking a Delivery man!** You'd be imagined by my surprise that I end up here, after the state of Ohio killed me. I really wish I could stick it to that **yappy jogger** who was me hiding the body!

Well luckily for you thanks to our company's special access to the living world.

We can now take care of your unfinished business by taking out anyone who screwed you over when you were alive.

_When you want somebody gone_

_And you don't want to wait too long_

_Call the Immediate Murder Professionals!_

_Hand Grenade or Cyanide_

_We'll make it look like Suicide_

_The Immediate Murder Professionals!_

_We do our job so well_

_Because we come straight up from hell_

_We'll kill your husband or your wife_

_We'll even let you keep the knife_

_We're The Immediate Murder Professionals!_

They accidently shot a kid_._

_Kids Die for Free!_

(End commercial)

The TV then turns off, leaving Neil confused.

Blitz sits on the floor with a bowl of popcorn. "Oh man, so many good memories."

His other employees are also eating some of the popcorn.

"I really looked good in those jingles" said Millie.

Moxxie sighs. "Okay, okay. I guess that jingle was fine and it made us all look good, thought why wasn't Loona in any of them?"

Loona just goes back to her phone. "Shut the fuck up Moxxie, I honestly don't care."

Neil then looks at them. "When did I get that channel and what the hell was that?!"

Blitz gets up and tosses the bowl of popcorn way and it lands in Millie's arms. "Well, since you are asking like I said. My name is Blitz. These are my employees, Moxxie and Millie those two are married and I sometimes spy on them."

Moxxie's eye twitches in annoyance hearing that. "You mean all the time sir!"

Millie holds onto his shoulder. "Calm down Moxxie."

"Then there's Loona! My adopted Daughter/Receptionist/Dog. She's a Hellhound" replied Blitz.

"Whatever" replied Loona on her phone.

Neil was still confused by this. "Okay, and what the hell are you guys doing in my house?"

"We got a call from a client who wants a Neil Spellman dead and he told us the location of where he lives which leads us to here" replied Loona.

"So, is he here or did he just leave?" asked Blitz.

Moxxie face palms himself. "Sir, I think that man is Neil Spellman."

Blitz looks at Neil, then back to Loona. "Did the client show you the picture of the target?"

Loona just looks through the messages. "Nope. Just the name."

Blitz then looks to Neil who is looking at them confused. "So, you're the guy we're supposed to kill?"

Neil looks around. "I'm gonna guess you guys really are from hell and the guy who wants me dead is a sinner who hates me back when he was alive. Well I can't blame him, I've made many enemies when I worked with the US Government."

"So, you are the guy?" asked Blitz.

"The one and only" replied Neil.

"Good, good" Blitz then pulls out a shotgun and blasts Neil off the couch and he falls over onto the ground lifeless, or so they think.

"Well, that was too easy. I thought he would run or fight back" said Blitz.

Moxxie then notices the man getting up. "Sir! He's back up!"

Blitz, Millie and Loona were shocked to see him back on his feet and his jaw almost unhinged since that's where he was shot.

Neil then grabs his dangling lower jaw and places it back in, he was bleeding some blood or human, zerg and lava. "Now that hurt. A lot."

"How the fuck are you even alive?!" asked Blitz.

"So maybe that's why the client said he wants all of us to come here and kill you" said Millie.

Neil gets up and he looks like he was gonna attack them, but he isn't. "Go ahead, keep trying to kill me, I ain't going no place. Plus reading here in the living room just got boring anyway and you guys just made my day! So bring it on!"

The four demons looked at each other and smiled.

Blitz pulled out a chainsaw.

Loona's eyes glowing red and her teeth show as she growls along with her claws.

Moxxie pulls out a Sniper Rifle.

Millie has dual pistols and a machine gun.

But Neil smirks with Deathwing's eye. "This is gonna be fun!"

Meanwhile Leon and Sergei are headed to the house.

"So, can't wait to get our hands on the NXT Tag titles again brother?" asked Sergei.

"Dang right I am, and this time we have the upper hand. A tripe threat tag team match!" said Leon.

"A shame we don't have an extra party to be on our ring side" said Sergei.

"Good point, the Forgotten sons are three men and the Undisputed Era are four guys" replied Leon.

But before they could continue they both hear some sounds of gun blasts and what sounded like chainsaw getting jammed.

They both enter the house and pass through the kitchen and dining room and head for the living room.

They both are shocked to see the Living room in almost at ruin.

Some empty bullets casings on the ground, bullet holes on the wall, knives stuck to the ceiling and finally they see Neil holding onto the wall and four starnge creatures trying to yank the Chainsaw out of him.

"Keep pulling guys!" said Neil.

The demons are struggling to break it out of his body. "We're trying!" yelled Blitz.

"See this is why I trolled Moxxie with that weight loss poster" said Loona.

Moxxie looks to Loona in anger. "You what?!"

Then Neil notices a button on the chainsaw that said reverse, so he pushes it and the demons pulling are knocked off and hit the wall, though Sergei was able to catch the chainsaw before it could hit Loona in the face.

Sergei and Loona look at each other. "Too close."

Loona then gets up and they notice they were at the same height. "Thanks, man" replied Loona.

Sergei then turns the chainsaw off and tosses it away. "Now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Neil then notices all of his wounds are healed up. "Allow me to explain."

"Shoot" replied Leon with his arms folded.

"These guys were sent to kill me. They come from hell and are the Immediate Murder Professionals or I.M.P for short. Some low life sinner in hell wants me dead" replied Neil.

Leon and Sergei look towards the four demons. Who are nodding in response.

"Okay, so who's the client?" asked Leon.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you guys" replied Mille.

Neil then goes through his head with many name he tries to remember. "Drug cartel? Terrorist or a man who was defeated by me because I made sure his kids were safe from his abusive nature?"

Loona looks at her phone. "The third one."

Leon and Sergei gasp.

"Someone from one of your old Child abuse cases" said Sergei.

"But who?" asked Leon.

Neil then thinks again. He knows that when you're sent to hell, you take the true demonic form of your inner demon. "Is he a snake or a vulture? Or both?"

"He's a snake with black wings" replied Moxxie.

"He did seems more like a lizard to me. Plus he sounded very drunk" said Blitz.

Neil then realizes. "James Derellson, the father of Sasha and Trevor. He is responsible for child neglect and child abuse and he killed the babysitter who tried to save the kids."

Leon and Sergei also remember.

"Oh yeah, he's the same guy who wanted to beat you up in court" said Leon.

"And he dies last year because of his cell mate. Because as it turns out he was also harboring drugs and killing people off the street for their money and one of the people he killed was the sister of his cell mate" said Sergei.

Blitz whistles at that. "Wow! Talk about karma biting him in the ass, twice!"

Moxxie and Millie snicker at that.

"He's a dick" said Loona with a smile.

"So, he's the one who sent me. Why am I not surprised" said Neil.

Then Blitz threw a knife to Neil's head but it just stuck there like darts. "Seriously dude, I can't die" said Neil.

"Why aren't you even dead yet?" asked Millie.

Neil and Leon are about to speak. But Sergei does it first.

"Because he now embodies the soul of a destructive god like dragon that is capable of destroying everything all life to every planet and after an almost near death incident he was given new genetic powers from a freaky alien race and now he commands that alien race and now he's just as immune to death as me and Leon are."

They looked to Sergei in shock.

"He's right" said Leon.

"We are not normal" said Neil. "And you guys are lucky my wife and kids aren't here, otherwise they'd kick you're asses."

"Isn't Leni here?" asked Sergei.

Neil realizes. "Oh yeah, she's upstairs in the silence barrier trying to finish the dress and it's also invulnerable so she probably has no idea what's happening down here."

"Damn it! Now what do we do?!" said Moxxie. Millie is also upset by this and tries to comfort her husband.

"We can't go back and tell the client that we didn't kill the guy" said Loona.

Blitz sits on the chair and looks up in misery. "As if this day couldn't get any worse!"

Then Gyro enters through the door with a tall, deer looking demon with red colors on his suit and hair.

"Well, well. If it isn't the low-grade I.M.P company" said the Radio demon.

Blitz, Loona, Moxxie and Millie are shocked, they're eyes filled with fear.

"I stand corrected" said Blitz.

Gyro sees the demons and the carnage that has happened. "Can someone tell me what the hell happened here?"

Neil then notices the demon next to Gyro and his smile. "You first Guardian."

Gyro sighs. "My friends this is-"

"Alastor! A Pleasure to meet you all and it is quite the surprise to see that the I.M.P was sent here to kill one of you! Might I say this is one back stabbing visit don't you think Gyro" said Alastor.

"Many in hell call him the Radio Demon, as lazy as that sounds. Alastor is the most dominant demonic force in this hell and he is also here to tell me of something that has happened in hell involving the princess" said Gyro.

Blitz and the others were know calm but still fearful of Alastor.

"Are you talking about that shitty hotel?" asked Loona.

"The very same one my dear! And even if it was shitty there won't be much assholes to be around" replied Alastor. Then an audience laugh could be heard.

"That place has got to be the most ridiculous idea she ever had" said Moxxie.

"The most unbelievably stupidest idea! And pure entertainment!" said Alastor. Then an audience laugh could be heard.

"She really thinks sinners can be redeemed. What a joke!" said Millie.

"The real joke is to the fact she still believes in it!" said Alastor. Then an audience laugh could be heard.

"If there's one thing I believe in is that all demons, such as myself have no regrets in being who we are" said Blitz.

"And who wouldn't be regretful my dear little demon friend. The only thing to be regretful about is actually hearing the crazy idea!" said Alastor. Then an audience laugh could be heard.

Neil, Leon and Sergei look around for where the hell did that audience came from.

Gyro was confused. "So let me get thi straight. The Princess of Hell, Charlotte."

"She rather be called Charlie" said Alastor.

"Yes, yes. Charlie has an idea and it is to build a hotel that rehabilitates sinners?" asked Gyro.

Neil, Leon and Sergei also look at them confused.

"That is her whole twisted idea my friend" replied Alastor.

Then Gyro, Neil, Leon and Sergei start to laugh. And so does the I.M.P and Alastor just chuckles. "Pure entertainment."

Soon they're laughing lowers down to some short chuckles.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard" said Neil.

"Sinners can't be redeemed. What they did in the living is still marked within them for as long as they live" said Leon.

"A hotel! To rehabilitate sinners?! What a stupid idea! What, is Adolf Hitler gonna be redeemed?!" laughed Sergei.

Loona also snickers at Sergei's joke. "Only if he can go ten seconds without being an asshole."

This causes Sergei to laugh as well.

Gyro then regains his posture and wipes away a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "So, what the hell are you doing about it Alastor?"

"Well as you should know, I have invested in the hotel!" replied Alastor.

They're laughs were gone.

"What?" asked Neil.

"Now, now. Don't get this the wrong idea my friends. I am not in to the whole silly sinners redeemed idea, I am simply just helping run the place so I can watch as each demon fights to see who will be redeemed first as the others slowly fall into the floor of their utter defeat and humiliation!" said Alastor with a sinister look.

They look to him with some scared and confusion.

"That and because I am bored! And I crave for a new kind of entertainment, even if it means getting into a fist fight with a news reporter, which Charlie already did" replied Alastor.

Gyro just smirked. "Typical Alastor, always finding ways to entertain yourself. Usually you'd find a way to take control of all of hell, but as I know you, you'd always find a way to keep yourself from getting bored, through entertainment."

"Exactly my good man!" said Alastor.

"So, when did you die?" asked Leon.

"Why my former German friend, I died during the Great Depression. Shot by a hunter after I pretended to dress up as a dear! I lost my sanity at that point" said Alastor with as light laugh.

Neil, Leon and Sergei didn't know what else to say, it sounded disturbing.

"Well, a lot of people were out of their minds when the Great Depression arose" said Neil.

"True that" said Sergei.

"And Sergei and I lived through it" said Leon.

Moxxie looks to them. "So, you guys are supposed to be dead?"

"How the heck did you guys came back?" asked Millie.

Leon and Sergei looked to Gyro. "He brought us back and gave us a new path to take."

Blitz smirked. "Well that's a damn shame, I thought you two would be in hell by now."

"There are a lot of Nazi's down there" said Loona.

Leon felt nervous hearing that. "I'd rather not visit hell."

"So, these demons tried to assassinate Neil?" asked Gyro.

"They tried, but I told them I can't die" said Neil.

"And that would be a problem for I.M.P. they have to tell their client what has happened otherwise it's not gonna turn well when he yells in their faces" said Alastor.

"We're so going to lose the company through this" said Moxxie.

Then Neil gets an idea and heads into the basement. This was confusing to them.

Neil comes back with a briefcase of gold, this made Blitz's eyes shine. "What?!"

Neil smirks. "New deal. Go to hell and kill the man who wanted me dead."

Blitz shakes his hand. "Deal! Deal! Deal!"

"Wow, that was quick" said Loona.

"We can finally afford that billboard!" said Blitz.

Moxxie was irritated by this. "Oh boy."

"Well, it seems I have over stayed my welcome, perhaps next time I might come and visit this world. It is after all the holidays and I am feeling festive" said Alastor.

"Well, it was sorta nice having you here Alastor. And thanks for informing me of what's happening in hell" said Gyro.

Alastor shakes Gyro's hand. "And the pleasure was all mine, we are friends after all and no need to worry, the others don't know of our little alliance and neither does Satan or Lilith."

Leon whispers to Sergei. "Isn't Lilith the exiled wife of Adam?"

"From the bible? Yup" replied Sergei.

Alastor then opens the front door for the other demons. "Now, let us all return back to hell. We wouldn't want our presence here to spark a blood bath no would we?"

Blitz then hands the briefcase to Moxxie and Millie who are struggling to pick it up.

Blitz shakes the hands of Neil, Leon, Sergei and Gyro. "Again, thank you for this offer and if you guys need someone assisted just call us!"

Gyro did have an idea. "You know what. Sure, we'll give you guys a call for whenever we need your vicious assassination skills."

Neil and Leon look to Gyro shocked. "We are?!"

Sergei didn't seem to mind.

Then Loona approaches Sergei and puts the number of the company into his jacket and smiles. "I'm the first person to take the call, I am the receptionist after all."

Sergei blushed a bit from hearing that. "Umm, okay."

"Well, we should all get going now! We have a client to kill!" said Blitz as he walks out of the house alongside Alastor and Moxxie and Mille who are trying to carry the briefcase.

Loona then walks past Sergei and lets her tail flick around his face making him felt as if he was lured by her. She then looks back and winks at him, then she leaves the house.

All of the demons head to the Great gate, in which Alastor manages to open it by himself and they all head back to hell.

Neil, Leon and Gyro look at Sergei who just stared in the distance.

"Are you okay man?" asked Leon.

Sergei smiles a bit. "I think I may have found my soul mate, from hell."

Neil gasps. "Dear god!"

"Dad?"

They all turn around to see Lincoln, Linka, the Pokemon, Gwen, Lily, Timmy, Sunset, Luna, Sam, Peter, Lori, Dana, Jackie, Mandee, Teri, Whitney, Lisa, Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi, Jack Cyber and Courage were all standing at the Dining room looking at them with both shock and confusion.

Neil remembered that they were gonna have a meeting on how they were gonna keep Becky occupied before the party.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Gwen.

They remained silent, until Neil spoke up. "How long were you all standing there?"

"We took the back door" said Sunset.

"We were here when Gyro introduced that Radio Demon dude" said Sam.

Linka then crosses her arms. "Can someone please explain?"

Neil and the others just sigh in defeat, except for Sergei. He looked confident.

Then Leni comes down the stairs along with Roselia. "Guess what guys! I finished the dress! Becky is totes gonna love it!"

Then she notices everyone looking at her. "What?"

Then Leni looks at what happened to the living room. "What did I miss?"

To be continued …

**And there you have it folks! The Creations of Vivienne Medrano! Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss! I hope you all liked this chapter, leave review and tell me what you all think.**

**_Stay Tuned Folks! Hehehehehe!_**


	154. Ch154 Becky Jill Miller

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 154: Becky Jill Miller**

(Royal Woods. December 14, Saturday)

Leni is in her car driving around town, she looks worried.

She then looks out of her car and checks to see if she can find her, she left one of her plants to take the steering wheel.

"Where on earth is Becky?!" said Leni to herself.

Dana is riding her ice road instead of driving and just like Leni she is also searching for Becky.

"Why didn't she answer her phone?" asked Dana as she stops and texts Becky again.

Lori who is also in vanzilla drives around looking for the same person. "Come on Becky, where the heck are you? Maybe I should check the park." She then drives full speed towards Ketchum Park.

The rest of their friends are looking for Becky in some of the places they all know she might go.

Fiona and Miguel are checking Reiningers, Jackie and Mandee are looking at the discount flip flop store, Whitney and Teri are searching by the hair salons and Carol is at the food court.

Meanwhile the rest of the Royal Defenders are also trying to track her.

"I've got nothing on her tracker" said Victor as he checks his tablet.

"Maybe she turned off her transponder" said Linka.

"Or she got kidnapped" said Sergei.

"That couldn't be possible. Only a simple minded nitwit would even dare try and lay a finger on any of us" said Jacky Cyber.

"The guy's right" replied Leon.

Becky's parents are also with them, looking concerned for their now 18 year old daughter's whereabouts.

Becky's mother is Sharon Miller. Red-head, long to her shoulder length at the same shape as her daughter's hair, wearing a light blue long sleeve buttoned shirt and brown pants with sandals.

Becky's dad is Bernard Miller. Brown hair that seems to be in a ponytail (talk about mid-life crisis) and he also has a mustache and a small beard, wearing a dark green short sleeved buttoned shirt and brown slacks with grey shoes.

All of the presents have been placed in one large area and all of the food and entertainment has been set up.

All of them are trying to figure out where the heck could Becky be, then they're other guests arrive via Medivac.

They were the monster high teens: Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Abbie Bominable, Robecca Steam, Catherine Demew, Bonita Femur, Sirena von boo, Jinafire Long, Skelita Calaveras, Venus McFlytrap, Scarah Screams, Rochelle Goyle, Twyla, Spectra Vondergeist, Honey Swamps and Operetta.

"Hello Royal Woods!" yelled Draculaura.

"It feels good to be here again, didn't think it'd be cold now" said Clawdeen.

"This is good, I like this weather" said Abbie.

"At least we were given the heads up to this weather, glad some of us have some winter clothes" said Frankie.

"This surely iz my first time being here" said Rochelle.

"This party is going to be one heck of a throw down" said Operetta.

Lincoln and the others were shocked at how many they were.

Neil then goes to Draculaura and Martin also joins him.

"What the heck Draculaura?" said Neil.

"When we said you can invite all your friends, this isn't what I meant. It looks like you invited the whole school!" said Martin.

Draculaura looked nervous. "Well, they are all my friends and most of the others had other plans today and this isn't the whole school. If it was then Miss Bloodgood, Toralei and the boys would all be here, but they're not."

Neil and Martin were confused by her good will and honest nature.

"Well, let's hope there won't be too much chaos when the birthday teen gets here" said Neil.

"You mean if she gets here" said Martin.

Draculaura was confused. "What do you mean if she gets here?"

Luna approaches them. "We haven't seen Becky all morning dudes. We can't find her."

"What?!" yelled all the monster teens.

"Leni and the others are already searching for her. We can't even track her movement" said Tadashi.

"This is terrible!" said Cleo.

"Where do you think she is?" said Honey.

"We'll help you guys find her" said Clawdeen.

Abbie looks to the cake. "Why is cake colored as if it were comic book super hero?"

Timmy stands next to her. "Becky is a fan of this comic book super hero Ace Savvy."

"Sounds like a card game" said Bonita.

Martin then looks to the Ace Savvy colored cake. He then looks around the party which has some red and blue themed streamers and balloons.

Martin then realized where she was. "Guys. I think I know where Becky is."

They all stop and look at Martin. "I'm sorry, what?" asked Sam.

"You know where she is?" asked Peter.

"Well, where is she martin?" asked Penny.

Martin looked at Lincoln. "Kid, look around the place and figure it out. The one place the others haven't bothered to look, is the one place you and Linka go to."

Lincoln does the same thing martin did by looking around the Ace Savvy colored party. Then it hit him.

"The comic book store!"

The others gasp.

Ghoulia moans in confusion.

"Ghoulia is right, why she would be there?" asked Abbie.

"Because she's a fan of Ace Savvy and Ace is a comic book, so she must be in the one place the other teens wouldn't have thought of in the first place" said Linka.

Becky's parents were also bewildered.

"Our daughter was the re the whole time?" asked Sharon.

"I did not see that coming and I was the one who showed her Ace when she was a kid" said Bernard.

Sunset then sent the text to Leni and the others.

Meanwhile, Leni picks up the phone and sees the text.

"Guys, head to the nearest comic book store. If she is there then text back."

Miguel and Fiona receive the same text after leaving Reiningers.

Jackie and Mandee who had just walked out of the Discount flip flop store.

Whitney and Teri who are asking at the hair salon.

And Carol who just left the food court with a smoothie in hand.

Lori and Dana also receive the text.

They all head for the one place in the mall with a comic book store.

They all look into the window and see her. Becky, wearing head phones from her iPod and is reading an Ace Savvy comic book, the new updated one.

Carol then texts back to the others that they have found Becky and she is fine.

The teens enter the comic book store which shocks some kids who are there.

They all stand in front of Becky who isn't even paying attention.

Becky then feels like she's being watched and looks up. She then sees all of her friends.

Becky smiles and puts away her headphones and turns off her iPod. "Took you guys long enough."

They're smiled were now confused looks.

"I'm sorry. What?" asked Mandee.

Becky chuckled. "I was waiting for all of you to figure out where I would be, this was all part of my plan to let you guys figure it out. Ace style."

Carol was now shocked. "So, you know about the surprise party?!"

Becky nods. "I helped you guys make Dana's birthday a surprise party, I figured you guys might do the same."

"And you sent us searching or you, like in the comic book?" asked Whitney.

Becky nods. "Pretty much, I wanted to see how you guys would fair in searching for me. Like when Ace was trying to figure out where Wild Card Willy was hiding."

They were all jaws dropped hearing those words from they're friend.

Becky chuckles and drags them with her out of the comic book store. "Come on guys, the others are probably waiting."

They soon arrive to their destination. The Royal Woods high school Gym.

Becky opens the doors and she is greeted by a big surprise from everyone.

Becky chuckles. "Nice surprise everyone."

Carol and the others come in. "Yeah, she knew it was a surprise party the whole time."

Martin clapped slowly. "Obviously she knew. She was the one who helped us with Dana's birthday."

Lori and Leni then hugged Becky.

"Why were you at the comic book store Becky?" asked Leni.

You literally had all of us worried" said Lori.

Then her parents came and hugged their daughter, saying happy birthday and telling her how worried they were about her whereabouts.

"Guys, guys. I knew you would all find me, so I did a little something in Ace Savvy would do" said Becky.

Lincoln chuckled. "Let me guess, like when Ace couldn't find wild card Willie's hideout and went on a long and wild goose chase and then realized he was hiding in a casino?"

Becky approaches Lincoln and ruffles his hair. "That's the one."

The rest were shocked, Becky played them all.

Then Becky noticed a lot of Monster high students were there. "I didn't really see this coming."

Soon they all got the festivities in motion.

Becky liked seeing the party have this Ace Savvy like theme. It reminded her of the same Ace Savvy birthday party she had when she was eleven, her Eevee (Eden) is also there with them.

They kept up the party with some songs she is a fan of, some party tricks and jokes from Luan and watching some old footage of when Becky started her high school years.

Becky thought this was all amazing, she even liked the fact that she was granted to wear the old cape she once wore when she was young and it brought back a lot of good memories.

Becky was about to head for the cooler for some soda to drink.

She got her drink and turned around only to bump into Martin McKenzie, who manages to grab her before she falls.

Becky was a bit fazed by this.

"Careful there Becky, you almost hurt yourself" said Martin.

Martin helps her back up and he hands her a new soda. "Thanks Martin, they told me that you were the one who organized the whole thing."

"I did. The Royal Woods Gymnasium, the cake, the theme and pretty much the invites, your parents were the ones who suggested the video montage of your childhood. Kinda wish I had that childhood too." Replied Martin.

Becky giggles. "I guess not everyone can get what they want."

Martin chuckles. "Though, the one thing I didn't expect was the fact that you went missing. That was unexpected, I never really saw that coming."

"Well, I've been reading Ace for as long as I can remember and I had this planned since I was eleven" said Becky.

"Really?" asked Martin.

"Yup, I always wanted a party where I can have everyone trying to figure out where I am" replied Becky.

"But why do it now?" asked Martin.

"A girl like me can only be able to go anywhere unless I am above the age of sixteen or more" said Becky.

Martin chuckled. "Of course, you'd take the risk at you're eighteenth birthday to finally execute what you were planning, now that is pure genius if I may add."

Becky giggles at his words. "Oh stop. I'm no genius!"

Martin smirks. "Well you're pretty clever with your childhood plans, coming from me respect."

The two of them continue to chuckle a bit, but they have no idea they have gotten the attention of their friends and Becky's parents. They know about Martin, but seeing him share a laugh with their daughter seemed, kinda cute.

Martin and Becky finish laughing and look at each other. They then realize this was getting awkward and blush.

"Well, I should go and see what Victor and Penny are up to" said Martin.

"Yeah, I gotta go and check out what's happening with my gal pals" said Becky.

But when they try to pass each other, Martin went left and Becky went right.

They got shocked and spoke at the same time. "Oh, sorry."

Martin tried to go right, but Becky went left. "Oops, I didn't ... umm." Then Martin's glasses fell.

Martin was gonna pick it up, but he didn't know Becky was also going to pick them up and they're hands touched.

They were know looking at each other at point blank range.

They both slowly got back up with both they're hands touching the glasses.

Becky then places them on his face. "Here, you look kinda cool with these glasses on."

Martin turns red and adjust the glasses. "Thanks, though I only need these when I read or when I need to check on some schematics … well what I mean to say is that these glasses are linked to FutureTech's network, so it's like a phone in my eye point of view."

Becky giggles. "You have my number in there?"

Martin blushes. "Well, of course. I have everyone's contact number, we're … a team."

They stay silent and just look at each other.

"So, I'm going right" said Becky.

"Y-Yeah, me too" replied Martin.

They both go their separate ways. What they don't know is that everyone else saw this and thought it was both awkward and sweet.

Lori and Leni had it recorded from their phones, Becky's dad had his camera with him.

Becky then approached her friends and saw their almost squealing faces. "What?"

"Oh nothing, Becky" replied Dana.

Martin was now next to Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber.

"Well, that was interesting Martin" said Victor.

Martin looks at them confused. "What is?"

Jack Cyber chuckles. "You are so clueless right now."

Penny giggles. "You are just so cute with her father, even though she is one of my friends."

Martin had no idea what they were even talking about.

Tadashi noticed this, one time where Martin was acting awkward and sensitive and next he's back to being the genius who focuses on his work all the time kind of guy. "This is gonna be one strange day."

Soon they all start to show what they have gotten for Becky.

Leni was her best friend and showed her the dress she made for Becky for the big winter dance.

It was a light green dress that reached her knees, it had some fiery insignia at the bottom of the dress and strapless with a teal flower on the right chest.

"Oh Leni, this is beautiful!" said Becky.

Leni smiled. "I knew you'd love it."

"But what about the letter you have? It said that you can bring a plus one to the dance, have you found out who you wanna bring or do you wanna go there alone?" asked Dana.

Becky then looked to see Martin with his gift ready and she smiles. 'I think I found my plus one.'

Martin then approaches Becky with the small box. Hey there Becky, this is for you I guess."

Becky accepts the box and her Eevee stands between Becky and Martin. "Thanks, what is it?"

Martin smiles. "Let's just say it's something you have been trying to search for since Pokemon started living here in Royal Woods."

Becky's eyes went wide and she opened the box to see a Fire Evolution stone. "W-What? How?"

Martin looked nervous. "It was not easy trying to get it from a cave filled with sleeping Darumaka and Darmanitan. I had to get it when they were all hibernating."

Becky then picks up the stone. "I-I don't know what to say Martin."

Martin scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's not-" Then he gets chocked when she kisses his right cheek.

Martin blushes and looks at Becky who is also blushing. "Thank you, and Eden also thanks you Martin."

Martin felt nervous. "Umm, y-you're welcome … umm" Then he passes out.

Becky gasps. "Martin! Are you okay?"

Victor arrives and drags him away. "He's fine, this is his first time being kissed by a girl."

They all gasped. Though Neil, Leon, Sergei and Peter try not to laugh at this.

Becky then went to her knees and placed the fire evolution stone to her Eevee.

Eden touches it and she starts to glow.

The bright light fades and Eden was an Eevee no more, she was now a Flareon.

Becky had tears of joy and hugged her Pokemon, soon Dana with her Glaceon and Sunset with her Sylveon joined in the group hug.

This truly was one birthday Becky would never forget and one moment in Martin's life he will want to remember.

(Hours later)

The Party was over and everyone went off home.

Martin is at FutureTech with Victor and it was late around 11:00 pm.

"So, I guess I'm headed back to my place. You stay chill lover nerd" joked Victor as he grabs his jacket and leaves the warehouse.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever" replied Martin as he places the blueprints back into a box. All of the blueprints are marked complete.

Victor couldn't believe it, Martin was over the moon when Becky kissed his cheek and now he's back to being his normal self. That was something Victor is trying to figure out. He then leaves the warehouse.

Then Martin realizes, that is has been thirty minutes since Victor left and for some reason there was a presence with him, he was not alone.

He then adjusts his glasses, which he was pushing a button.

The wall on the left launches a metal glove that attaches to Martin and he readies to send a pulse blast to whoever was there in the darkness.

"Whoever you are, show yourself. Don't make this hard on you" said Martin to the dark area of the warehouse.

Then he sees a purple pulsing light that approaches him. "Really? That's no way to speak to a … Friend."

Martin then lowers his pulse glove. "No freaking way!"

Coming out of the shadows was Sombra! "So, how was Becky's birthday party? Did you find the love of your life mijo?"

The whole warehouse's lights were now back on. "What are you doing here? Better yet, how the hell did you get here?" asked Martin.

Sombra smirks. "Let's just say all it took was tracking all of your burst drones that were in my world, so I pin pointed every signal you had hidden in the system and it led me to a nearby Great Gate that was left abandoned in Antarctica."

Martin was confused. "The Guardian has a lot to explain to us about that."

"We'll get to that later, right now. We have to talk" said Sombra as she shows him footage of her world and they're enemy Talon and Null Sector.

To be continued …

**And a happy birthday Becky, who is now 18. I decided to pair her with the one guy who needs to find something to focus on besides his work. Hope you all liked it, leave a review.**

**And we are almost there my heroes! We're almost there!**


	155. Ch155 The Russian & the Hellhound

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 155: The Russian and the Hellhound**

**Warning! This Chapter contains some curse words and inappropriate description of sexual things. This chapter has been Rated M for Mature and H for Hellish. You have been warned! Enjoy Folks!**

(Spellman Estate)

Sergei is waiting by the Great Gate, he is not wearing winter gear, obviously because he's used to the cold.

But why is he waiting by the Great gate and why is Leon and Neil hiding in the shadows with binoculars.

"So, has she arrived yet?" asked Neil.

Leon eats some chocolate while watching Sergei. "Not yet, but I think she might come at any minute."

And he was right, coming out of the portal is a tall wolf looking humanoid She has Red Sclera with white irises. White fur with grey patches on her shoulders and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear.

Wearing a black choker that has white spikes. Her grey crop top has strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up. Fingerless gloves and shorts with no shoe. It is Loona, the receptionist of I.M.P.

Loona doesn't need any winter clothing, because of her fur she's technically capable of adapting to the weather.

Sergei looks at her. "You made it. I thought you might have another call about an assassination."

"Well, we did, but Blitz said they had it covered. Also Millie is taking my shift for today" replied Loona as she puts her red phone away.

"Cool, so you ready to go?" asked Sergei.

Loona smiles and lets her tail whip by his face. "Let's."

Then Braviary arrives and hands Sergei his Car keys. "Thanks Braviary."

Loona approaches Braviary and pets his head. "He seems nice, I'm not a fan of birds. But I'll make this an exception."

Sergei was confused by this. "Something tells me in hell there's someone who is bird like you hate."

"His name is Stolas, some rich dick shit who always calls Blitz to knock him up" said Loona.

Sergei knows Blitz is a guy and this Stolas is also a guy, some part of Sergei thinks he shouldn't go any further with his questions.

They both head to a dark grey top down corvette and drive off to Royal Woods, leaving Neil and Leon confused.

"Okay, when did he get a car?!" Neil looks to Leon.

Leon is just stunned. "I have no idea man."

Then they regain their bearings and head to Neil's car and follow.

Meanwhile someone red colored with some white spots and a camera comes out of the Great gate and follows them.

Sergei and Loona soon make it to their destination for dinner. Lynn's Table.

"So, this is the place?" asked Loona.

Sergei parks his car. "This is the one."

"Never really had human food before, I was born and raised in hell" said Loona.

"Well, you might be surprised just how good the food here, I don't think there is any alcohol here. I hope you're okay with that" said Sergei.

Loona sighed. "Usually I would resent that, but I wanna see where this all leads to, but if they have iced tea or root beer than I'm fine with it. Aren't there other restaurants in this boring town that have alcohol?"

"There are, they all got booked for private parties. I wish I made the appointment earlier" said Sergei with disappointment.

Loona didn't like to see him feel like a failure, it looks familiar to her. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, you did you're best to make this sort of first date of ours look good. I like a guy who tries his hardest."

Sergei smiled. "And I thought you were gloom and doom."

Loona snickers. "Only when I'm doing my dumb ass job."

They both enter the restaurant and find a table. They do get the attention of the other patrons, though it did seem normal for them to see someone like her, strange things are now normal in Royal Woods.

They soon grab some menus.

"So, anything you might like here?" asked Kotaro who arrives as their waiter.

"I'll just take the spicy buffalo wings and a large glass of iced tea and make sure to add the blue cheese dip" said Loona.

"I'll take the deep fried chicken with rice and gravy and add a glass of iced tea as well" said Sergei.

"Okay then, I'll be back with your orders soon" said Kotaro as he heads to the kitchen.

Sergei and Loona remain silent. What they don't know is that Neil and Leon are at another table and they already made their orders.

"Looks like their date is looking good" said Neil.

"I'm surprised she hasn't ordered anything alcohol like or complained" said Leon.

"He seems like he's keeping tabs on my little Loony" said Blitz.

Neil and Leon look to their right and between them was Blitz. "Hey guys, mind if I spied on them too?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Leon.

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Neil.

"I secretly took the portal and came here to see how my little girls date is going and I wanted to see just how good enough is this Sergei" said Blitz.

Neil and Leon understand him. He's a protective dad, even though Loona is just his adopted pet.

"Well, you're in luck. We ordered a bucket of popcorn shrimp" said Neil.

"Oooh! Now that sounds fancy! Why are you two spying on your own brother?" asked Blitz.

"We just wanna see how he's going with his date. Normally Sergei is one guy who isn't much into romance. This is the first time he's had a date" replied Leon.

Blitz scratches his chin. "Hmm, I see. Has he lost his virginity yet?"

Neil and Leon look at him with shocked expressions.

"What?" asked Blitz.

"I am this close to kicking you're demon ass out of here" replied Neil.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll stay silent."

Back with Sergei and Loona.

"So, what made you wanna ask me out?" asked Loona.

Sergei crossed his arms. "I wanna know first, why are you interested in me when we first met?"

Loona smirks. "I guess, when I first saw you while I was trying to kill your brother. I thought you looked like a tough and responsible kind of guy. You don't see much of them in hell, they're usually jerks and dick heads. I thought maybe I'd find someone in you, even though we're from two different worlds. You're human and I'm a hellhound."

"Well, I'm not quite sure if I am human. I died during World War 2 and given life to be in this timeline. I did saw my parents die and I am against communism" replied Sergei.

Loona smirks. "And that is another reason why I think you're attractive, you don't take shit from nobody. Kinda like me, I hate my job, my life and everyone who treats me poorly. They just tick me off, even when I'm at my happiest, which is never."

"I only get happy days when there's peace and quiet. Feels like I'm back in Siberia living alone on the lone island in the lake. Sure beats dealing with everyone else and their issues. But I have to watch over them and see what help I can offer, even though it might sound stupid in the end" replied Sergei.

Loona then puts her paw on his hand. "I guess we're both screw ups who just want some peace and quiet time and little annoyance as possible."

Sergei also smiles. "Yeah, I guess we are."

They just look at each other for a few seconds. "So, what gave you the courage to ask me out?" asked Loona.

"I just couldn't get you out of my mind" replied Sergei.

"Oh, did I haunt your dreams? Or did you have fantasies of being with me?" asked Loona with an alluring smirk.

Sergei chuckles. "A bit of both really. I was actually surprised you accepted my call."

"Well, it was the best time to accept it. I knew there wouldn't be another chance" said Loona.

Sergei and Loona remembered it like it was yesterday, right after Becky's birthday party.

(Flashback)

Sergei is on the couch of the airship. He then sees Leon is heading down to talk to Neil.

Sergei looks outside and sees Leon was out of ear shot.

Sergei then grabs his phone and calls the card of I.M.P.

(Imp city, hell)

Loona is reading a magazine, then her a=receiver phone with the Chihuahua ring goes off. So she answers it. "Hello I.M.P, how can I hate you?"

"Hey there Hellhound" replied Sergei.

Loona puts the magazine down and is shocked. "Oh, it's you. Does someone need to be killed?"

Sergei chuckles. "No, no. not really, I just wanted to talk to you."

Loona was shocked. "Really? Well, what's the big scoop Russian?" she grabs a ball made of flesh and tosses it into the air.

Sergei snickers. "First off, my name is Sergei Dragunov Spellman. And secondly, do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

Loona stops tossing the flesh ball and drops it. "Umm, no why?"

Sergei sighs. This is it. "Do you … wanna have dinner tomorrow?"

Loona was now wide eyed. "Like a …date?"

"It's okay if you're busy, I understand" replied Sergei.

Loona then hesitates, "No, no. I … I'm available tomorrow. We can go to dinner, I guess. Should I meet you at the gate or something?"

"Depends, which side of the gate do you wanna meet me at, because there certainly no way a third way is there" replied Sergei.

Loona snickers at his remark. "I'll meet you on your side then."

Sergei smiles. "Yeah, that sounds awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Loona twirls the phones wire. "Yeah, tomorrow."

They both hang up.

Sergei sits on the couch. "I just got a date tomorrow."

He had no clue Leon was there to hear the whole thing. "What?"

Loona stands up and sees Blitz and Moxxie. "Blitz, I'm taking a day off tomorrow, tell Millie she's taking my shift. I have a date."

Moxxie drops his cup of water and Blitz spits out his onto Moxxie. "What?!"

"Yeah, I have a date and it's with the Russian guy from the Spellman house" replied Loona.

Blitz suddenly felt like father mode, but he couldn't get in the way of his Loona. She was growing up and he knows she's one bat shit crazy woman/dog who doesn't take shit from no one.

"Okay, Ummm … have fun I guess" said Blitz.

Loona sighs. "I'm going to out to blow some steam and rip off someone's head." Loona then leaves the building.

Moxxie looks at Blitz. "Sir, are you okay?"

Blitz looks at a picture of him holding a Loona pup. "I'm fine Moxxie, I'm fine."

(End flashback)

"So, you actually gave yourself a day off? Wow! That sounded intense" said Sergei with a smile.

Loona smirks. "Yeah, I really hate it when Blitz gets into my face and starts giving me affection like I'm his teenage daughter."

"But aren't you adopted?" asked Sergei.

"I am, but as his pet hellhound. And yet he treats me like I was his own blood" replied Loona.

"Well, adopted pet still is family. I was adopted into the Spellman name, I doubted it at first. But then I realized just how important family is to me and to my brothers" replied Sergei.

Loona thought about this. "Well, Blitz can be very kind to me and I appreciate it when he stands up for me, he knows I'm very sensitive when it comes to insulting my face."

Sergei then intertwines his fingers onto her paw. This catches Loona's attention and she looks at him.

"I promise you, that you are not getting any insults out of me. I would rather treat you with all the respect you deserve, I know what it's like to be sensitive. I always try to hide that part of me, but when things escalate from bad to worse, then I take it personally. Like wake up pranking me with a space shuttle" replied Sergei. "I will stand up for you as well, I don't intend on hurting you."

Loona smiles. "You know, not many demons ever say that to me. Why are you so truly interested into someone like me? I'm not even human."

Sergei knew she would ask that question. "Just because you're not human doesn't mean I have any interest in you. Some might see you as a short tempered hellhound, but I see past that. What I see is a beautiful and sensitive woman, who just needs the right guidance to be given a chance to a happy life. Also you look really cute when you smile, and your hottest when you murder someone."

Loona starts to blush. "Wow, that was … beautiful. And you really think of me that way?"

Sergei then holds her paw to his lips and kisses it. "I do, I really do."

Loona couldn't help but just let her heart melt at how romantic he was getting.

Neil, Leon and Sergei were now jaws dropped by this.

"Whoa!" said Leon.

"Where did this Sergei come from?!" said Neil.

"What did he mean by Wake prank with a space shuttle?" asked Blitz.

Soon Kotaro arrived with their food. Both of them started eating their meals.

"So, what was it that I heard about you and you're brother being wrestlers?" asked Loona.

Sergei swallows his food. "Well, Leon and I are a part of WWE's rookie division NXT. We recently had a triple threat tag team match for the NXT tag team championships, we are the Euro fighters against Undisputed Era and the Forgotten Sons."

"So, what happened?" asked Loona. "Did you two win?"

Sergei sighed. "No, no we did not. But we're given one last shot for the titles before the end of the year, so our next match for the titles will be on December 20. I hope we can get tag team gold, but on the plus side we're getting onto the audiences good side."

Loona smiles. "Wow. I thought you and Leon would be pissed off from the loss."

Sergei chuckled. "We may have lost the match, but on the positive side we laid waste to both teams, they even brought their extra team mates and we still laid them down into a world of hurt, no powers included."

Loona snickers. "Humans are always intimidating when it comes to personal stuff."

"Yeah, yeah we are" replied Sergei.

Soon they finish their meals and Sergei pays for it. They both then leave the restaurant with Neil, Leon and Blitz following them.

"So, where to now?" asked Loona as they both walk through the snowy streets passing by Lampent and Watchog.

"Well I thought we could enjoy this night, go for a stroll in the park and-"

Sergei is interrupted when they see a man leave a drug store with a gun.

"Looks like trouble" said Loona. Her eyes start to glow red.

"Yup, so you wanna-" he notices Loona was gone.

He looks around, then he hears screaming in the distance. Loona comes back with some blood on her mouth and the bag of money.

The owner of the shop comes out and catches the bag thrown at him. "You're welcome" said Loona.

She then approaches Sergei. "What?" she wipes the blood off her mouth.

"Umm, where's the thief?" asked Sergei.

"Tied to a tree, missing an arm and passed out" replied Loona.

Sergei then pulls his phone out and calls police and an ambulance. "You didn't eat the arm did you?"

"Nope, he looked like he had a lot of unhealthy situation sin his body, so I just left it in his pants" replied Loona.

Sergei chuckler. "Nice, I didn't think you would be the one to save the night from disaster."

Loona then held Sergei's hand. "I don't know, I just felt like it."

The two of them head to the park, while Neil, Leon and Blitz saw everything.

"Well, that happened" said Neil.

"She just … and …. The guy … what?" said Leon.

"That's my Loony!" said Blitz.

They continued to follow them.

Sergei and Loona both relax onto a bench, Loona notices Sergei putting his arm around her and she decides to lean onto his shoulder.

"This isn't the first time someone has tried to be romantic on me" said Loona.

Sergei looks to her. "Was it an ex?"

"Nah, just some loser who wanted to date me. It went well … but, it didn't in the end like I thought it would" Loona then looked down with sadness.

Sergei could see this and he did not like seeing her sad. Now he knows how Lincoln feels when Jordan is upset. "What happened? But if you don't wanna talk about it, then I won't ask anymore."

Loona sighed. "We both went to his apartment and … we got frisky … we slept and … when I woke up and got a checkup … I found out that … I have Syphilis."

Sergei looked confused. "Okay, okay. What the hell is Syphilis?"

Loona was now the one confused. "Seriously? You have no idea what that is?"

Sergei shrugged. "I may be a grown man, but I don't know all medical situations. I was isolated in Siberia since I was 11."

Loona sighed. "Syphilis is a serious disease, I got it three months ago and I do not like it very much! I've had sex multiple times, but this last person I had sex with was the one where I contracted the fucking disease from!"

Sergei pulls out his phone. "You don't mind if I look it up?"

Loona shook her head. "Go ahead, I'd rather not tell you what it is."

Sergei then goes wide eyed seeing the results. "Wow! That is scary and horrible."

Loona looks away with sadness. "Yeah, that's me. A Hellhound with Syphilis. I suck."

Sergei puts his phone away and hugs her, which catches Loona off guard. "No you don't. You just didn't know and I will help you get rid of it."

Loona felt like tears and hugged him back. "A-Are you sure? I-Is there even a cure?!"

Sergei breaks the hug and wipes away a tear from her face. "There is, but there's only one person who could give me access to it."

Loona sniffles and wipes away some of her tears. "W-Where is it? W-What is the c-cure? W-Who has it?"

Sergei clams her down. "IF you want, we can go there now."

Loona smiles. "Y-Yeah, let's do it."

They both leave the park and head to Sergei's car.

Neil and Leon look at Blitz with shock.

Blitz was nervous. "Oh yeah. Loona has Syphilis."

Neil then punched Blitz away and Leon scratched his face.

They all head into Neil's car. "You are an asshole you know that?!"

"Jeez! Sorry!" replied Blitz as he rubs his injuries.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is drinking coffee and looks stressed. "Oh god!"

Jack Cyber steps into the warehouse. "You okay?"

"No" replied Martin. "I am not okay, I already have another stray in the facility who needs some of our help. We'll have to rally the rest of the team for tomorrow."

Jack Cyber was confused. "Okay, but you should know that Sergei and that Hellhound are here."

Martin puts his coffee down and looks at Jack Cyber confused and annoyed. "What?!"

The doors swing open and they see Sergei and Loona. "McKenzie! We need a shot of Penicillin."

Jack Cyber looks at Martin who is confused. "What?!"

Loona looks away. Jack Cyber scans her which made her upset. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Jack Cyber finishes the scan. "Scan complete … You have … Syphilis. Wow! That is messed up!"

Loona was now enraged. "Did you just scan my body? Did you just scan my fucking body?! Do you have any idea how rude that was?!"

Sergei places a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, just calm down. They're trying to help."

Loona then softens her face and starts to shed some tears.

Martin and Jack Cyber can see that she was in distress, strange when they first saw her she seemed violent and mean.

"So, you wanna cure her?" asked Martin.

Sergei looks to them sternly. "Yes, she needs to be rid of the infection."

"How long has she had it?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Three months ago" replied Loona.

Martin drank all of his coffee. "Which means the Syphilis is currently dormant and we can … OH GOD! THAT IS HOT!" Martin collapses to the ground. That's what you get for drinking your coffee to fast.

Jack Cyber sighs. "We can cure it before it gets worse, come on."

Sergei escorts Loona to the other room, which leads to the medical bay where Luna Frost was treated after her ice power discovery.

"A-Are you g-gonna be there with me?" asked Loona.

Sergei smiles. "Only if you want me to."

Jack Cyber pulls out a penicillin shot and tells Loona to sit on the bed. "Please do not attack me because of this shot."

Meanwhile Neil, Leon and Blitz enter the HQ.

"This place sure looks swell" said Blitz.

"Please don't touch anything" replied Leon.

They then spot Martin getting up. "McKenzie where are they?" asked Neil.

Martin gets up and takes a deep breathe. "They went with Jack Cyber to get Loona a Penicillin shot."

They then hear a ravenous wolf roar.

"That must be her" said Leon.

The doors open and they see Sergei helping Loona to her feet.

"Well the signs of a fever will soon start up, it would mean that the Penicillin is doing its work" said Jack Cyber.

"So, what happens now that she has been cured with Penicillin?" asked Sergei.

"Well, she will experience Jarisch-Herxheimer reaction. The symptoms and signs are Fever, Chills, Nausea, Achy pain and a headache, it will last only a day" replied Jack Cyber. "But because she is from hell and her species is far more superior to that of a human, she might heal up faster."

"Thanks robot doc, sorry for yelling at you earlier" said Loona.

"No problem, I get that. Sometimes" replied Jack Cyber.

Then they see Neil, Leon and Blitz.

"Umm, hi" said Leon.

"We actually knew you guys were following us" said Sergei.

"It was easy picking up the scent of three spying idiots!" said Loona.

Blitz approached them. "Sergei, thank you for helping Loona. I couldn't do much to help with her current condition. You truly are the right man meat for my little girl."

This was awkward for everyone in the room.

"Umm, thank you" replied Sergei. "We should get you home now Loona."

They all head out of FutureTech and head back to Spellman Estate.

Then Sombra comes out of stealth. "So, those your friends?"

Jack Cyber was startled by this person. "Holy Christ! Where did you come from?"

"Jack Cyber, this is Sombra. From another dimension" replied Martin.

Jack Cyber then realized. "So, what's the plan Martin?"

Sombra smiled. "Looks like he's on the same page McKenzie."

(Spellman Estate)

They arrive and Sergei helps Loona back to the portal which Neil opens with Deathwing's magic.

Blitz then helps Loona from there.

"Thanks Sergei, for everything, the dinner, the stroll, the action, the nice conversation and curing me" said Loona with a smile.

Sergei smirked. "Technically you did the action, I didn't do anything at that point."

Loona giggles. Which was rare to hear for Blitz.

She then kisses Sergei and he kisses her back.

They hold onto each other as if this was a closet make out session.

Neil, Leon and Blitz felt awkward being there. What they all don't know is that Gwen, Sunset, Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Linka are seeing this from the living room.

"Wow!" said Luna.

"Uncle Sergei can sure make it happen" said Leni.

"What is Blitz doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Obviously following Loona on her date" said Linka.

"This feels like one of those truth or dare things" said Sunset.

"This reminds me of when your father and I went on our date" said Gwen.

Sergei and Loona soon break the kiss and look at each other lovingly.

"Call me" said Loona as she walks into the portal dragging Blitz.

"I shall, when I feel like it" said Sergei sternly.

Loona looks back menacingly. "So will i."

She then steps through the portal.

Neil and Leon look at Sergei who only has one thing to say. "Our relationship is turning out pretty well."

Neil scoffs. "Yeah, yeah. Good job man."

Leon then sees he has a text from Martin. "Says here we have to report to FutureTech tomorrow morning, looks like the kids will have to explain that they all can't go to school tomorrow."

Neil then looks at his phone and receives the same text, everyone else also gets the same message.

"Something is happening, and it seems we might be in a whole lot of trouble with it" said Neil.

Leon and Sergei also agree.

"So, where did the car come from? When did you get it?" asked Neil.

"How come I never knew about it?" asked Leon.

Sergei chuckles. "Let's just say it's a trade secret."

"Oh come one!"

To be continued …

**Seems I just gave Sergei one helluva date. And it's time my readers. We are Overwatch 2? Maybe. I saw the new trailer and I already know what the concept is.**

**Also I know some of you are wondering "When is Penny going back to Remnant?" Well my answer is: When Volume 7 is finally over, so please be patient.**

**As of always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	156. Ch156 WE ARE OVERWATCH part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 156: We are Overwatch! Part 1**

**You have all been waiting, you have all been patient and now it is time!**

...

Everything is blurry.

...

Everything is muffled.

...

Everything is a bit bright.

...

Soon everything becomes clear again, Lincoln looks around.

He drags his hurt body and takes cover behind a fallen radio tower.

He turns to his left and sees a cybernetic ninja teaming up with Jack Cyber and Tadashi, all three of them are deflecting enemy shots.

A large armored man with a slightly armored teen and both of them are combining their shields together to form one bigger shield to protect a bearded man who is deploying turrets.

Leon's Tiger Tank has been knocked over and Leon is taking cover behind it with a big wound to his chest. Dana is also taking cover next to him and engaging the enemy.

A large Pink Mech suit, Linka, Timmy and Jordan are also taking cover into the shield generator of a gorilla who has just gone apex and is tossing enemy robots away.

Lincoln turns to his right to see Gwen and Sunset taking cover behind a fallen armored transport along with Sombra. They were taking sniper fire.

Sergei knocking away multiple enemy soldiers with his hammer and his hellhound girlfriend is there as well tearing apart robots.

Bastion is also in the fight as his turret mode and with him was McCree and a large man with a pig-looking mask and some psycho with a frag launcher.

Victor is badly wounded and is being healed by a woman with angelic wings.

A young Asian girl is freezing enemies and by her side was Ember, Becky and Lori.

Leni is creating as many healing spores and plant troops to reinforce.

Lincoln then peeks out of cover to see his dad and Peter engaging a large African man with a giant mechanical right fist.

Neil is then knocked into a wall, but he comes out and does a primal zerg roar and goes back into the fight.

He also sees a British girl in a yellow suit blinking through enemies and with her flying at great speed was Penny.

A man wearing almost the same outfit as he does is using his heavy pulse rifle against a man in a shadowy trench coat and skull mask with dual hellfire shotguns.

A woman who looks similar to Linka's outfit is on top of a ledge and is sniping and healing the team and with her is Pyrrha also providing some sniper support with her sniper rifle javelin spear.

A Brazilian man with hover skates blasts away a woman with light and dark powers.

A woman with some cybernetic parts is fighting a levitating man with hovering rocks.

Jack Cyber transforms into a Cyclone assault vehicle and provides rocket support.

An aircraft is flies over them being chased by enemy aircraft, the pilot is a white robot with a holographic face.

Martin is in his new tech suit and is also shooting down aerial hostiles.

A massive battle was also happening away from them, the brotherhood of Nod and FutureTech are engaging a few giant robots and their armies and Gyro is leading the warzone.

Lincoln then notices that standing next to him shooting enemies with electricity is Sam.

Then Lincoln is turned around by his sister Luna, who looks worried. "Lincoln! Are you okay bro?"

Lincoln then gets dizzy. "I … don't feel good … Luna."

Luna gasps and sees a wound on Lincoln's left side almost near his chest and some blood seeping.

Luna grabs a cloth and puts pressure on it. "Stay with me bro! We need some help over here! Mercy! Becky!"

Sam then takes cover just as a missile flies past them. "We have to get Lincoln to safety!"

Lincoln gets sleepy. 'H-How did this all g-go so wrong?' he asks in his thoughts.

(72 hours ago, FutureTech HQ)

All of the Royal Defenders report to FutureTech to meet up with Martin.

They step into the warehouse and see nothing.

"Okay, is this a prank?" asked Leon.

"I don't think so. Martin isn't the prank master type" replied Neil.

"Where the heck is he?" asked Jordan.

"Better yet, where the heck is everybody?" asked Sunset.

"This place feels more like a ghost town" said Sam.

Lincoln notices a communicator on the table and turns it on. They then see a hologram of Martin.

"Looks like a recorded message" said Linka.

"Hello everyone, if you are hearing this, then you must've made it too late. I have traveled all the way to the Battlecruiser Aegis, Commanders Lincoln and Linka forgive me but it was urgent. If you wish to know more please head to the Battlecruiser Aegis and prepare yourselves heroes. The battle is upon us."

The transmission ends.

"Well, that's just great" said Peter.

"At least nothing stupid happened" said Lori.

The device starts to beep. "This device will self-destruct in twenty seconds."

Lori's eye twitches. "I stand corrected."

Lincoln grabs the device and throws it out the window, but what he doesn't know it lands in the parking lot and destroys martin's car. Dang it!

"Okay guys, we're headed to the Aegis" said Lincoln.

They all head outside and meet up with a medivac Dropship. They all board it and head into space.

(Somewhere on Mars Atmosphere)

The medivac makes it to the Aegis and into the hangar.

They immediately come out of the Dropship and see all the soldiers are getting ready to equip some weapons.

But what was odd was that some of these troops weren't Dominion, they were FutureTech and Nod.

Lincoln then sees Martin. "There he is guys." They all approach him.

"Okay McKenzie, what the hell was so important?" asked Neil.

Martin then steps aside and he shows them who he was talking to. "Hello amigos" said Sombra.

Lincoln and the others gasp. "No freaking way!" said Timmy.

"Yes freaking way pink hat" said Sombra.

They all get ready their weapons and powers. "What is she doing here Martin?!" asked Linka.

Martin then activates his newly built tech suit. "Everyone stand down now!"

The tech suit is also in similarities with Iron man, only difference this one is light blue, dark blue and white. It has an eagle logo in the middle where the triangular arc reactor is. It has small jet like wings on the back. The mask is not two eye holes, they are instead one single vision vizier glowing light blue.

"Give us a reason why we shouldn't destroy this Talon agent right now!" yelled Lincoln.

Sombra then shows them a hologram of her world and the current Omnic crisis. "Because Talon is taking things too far. Overwatch may need some assistance."

They all lower their weapons and calm their powers down.

"Okay, you got our attention. Now talk!" said Jordan.

Sombra smirks. "Calm down amiga, I'm not a threat here. I've been contacting FutureTech big boss here since November."

They all look at Martin sternly.

"Sorry guys, but it's true. I've been keeping tabs on their world and Sombra is our intel agent" replied Martin.

"I'm gonna guess you had so many doubts when she sent you information" said Sergei.

Martin sighs. "Yeah, I did. She even wants to provide us with some information on who is Soldier 76 and Reaper."

"You mean the vigilante and the Talon undertaker?" asked Timmy.

Sombra snickers. "Yeah, the "Talon Undertaker" he is so dark and brooding, the guy needs a hobby."

"So, how the hell did she get here?" They all turn around to see Gyro and Pyrrha have arrived.

"That's something I wanna talk to you about Guardian" said Martin.

Gyro was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Victor then shows them an image of what Sombra sent them. "This is a Great Gate. In the middle of Antarctica. From her world."

They all look at Gyro. "What? I didn't put that there!"

"Well, somehow this Great Gate was built on the foundations of ice and desolation" said Jack Cyber.

"I was hacking into one of Martin's Burst Drones and I tracked down the same energy source in the Antarctica and soon found the Great Gate. I then hacked it and went through" said Sombra.

"A Great Gate can be hacked?" said Gwen.

"That's new" said Dana.

They all looked at Gyro.

Even Pyrrha was confused by this.

"I didn't know the Great Gate can be hacked that way" said Gyro.

"It can, but not by simple low-life hackers. Only expert hackers who have their own devices and electronics within them. Like me" said Sombra with a smile.

"Okay, so whats the situation Sombra?" asked Lincoln.

They all make it to the bridge and onto the strategic map.

Sombra then show them her earth.

"The Omnic crisis is still going on. Russia was already dealing with the threat and their so called defender of Russia got her technology from the enemy, I used the information as black mail."

They all were not amused with what Sombra just said.

"Sombra, just continue with the report" said Gyro in annoyance.

"Now the Omnics are striking other parts of the world. Toronto, Busan, Ilios, Rio de Janeiro, Route 66 and more. The recent assault was on Paris, luckily the newly recalled Overwatch arrived and stopped them. The recalled members are Winston, Tracer, Reinhardt, Echo, Mercy, Genji and new member from the Antarctic division Mei. They united and told nearby officers that Overwatch is back."

"But, I thought overwatch was outlawed" said Sunset.

"It still is, and I think the rest of the world will either be very upset or motivated by their new hope against terrorism. Also you're cowboy friend McCree is not planning to get back to the team yet" replied Sombra.

Linka gasps. "But I thought he was planning to go back."

"He is, but not yet. He's trying to get some new recruits from a few renegades who are causing trouble" said Sombra.

"Well that's just mighty nice of him" said Peter.

They all look to Lincoln. "Overwatch needs some support, they can't go out there and save the world if most of the world will look at them as criminals and vigilantes, they need our backup."

"Exactly kid" said Sombra.

They all look to each other, feeling as if they are truly ready to aid a world with heroes like them.

They all look back to Lincoln and Linka.

"This might not be an Avengers thing, but heck it's gonna be awesome" said Linka.

"Captain, Get us ready to jump! They're going to need more heroes!" said Lincoln.

The Aegis battlecruiser gets all its personnel ready for jump to interdimensional hyperspace.

Lincoln and Linka are back at the bridge with Jordan.

Neil, Leon and Sergei check on the Tiger Tank.

Gwen checks for every arrow she has available.

Dana, Becky, Lori and Peter make some calls.

The others are just being patient.

Though Sunset goes to Sombra who is looking out into space. "Why are you doing this Sombra? Why are you helping us?"

Sombra snickers. "To make some friends, I still have to know who has been watching me. And with the tech and cool things you all have it could work. Like I told martin, I'm not interested in Talon. I was just checking their profiles if they had any connections with the people who were watching me."

Sunset sighs. "All of this, just to find out who was spying on you. I can't blame you for doing this whole plan. But you could at least do it to save the world. You could be a valid member to Overwatch, you can be a hero."

Sombra smirks. "That does sound nice, I'll think about it. Right now, we should all get ready."

Soon they all hear an alarm and an announcement from Linka. "All stations, all stations. Prepare for jump into Dimensional Hyperspace in 3 ….. 2 ….. 1 ….. Now!"

The Aegis then leaves their universe and into a portal to another.

(Overwatch Dimension, near the moon)

A space probe is orbiting the moon, checking for any signs of what was left of the old moonbase.

But it gets destroyed by the Aegis Battlecruiser that just arrived. Also that probe had an Overwatch logo.

"We hit something" said Jordan.

"Probably just debris" replied Lincoln.

Everyone looks out the window and sees the base on the moon.

"That's where Winston came from" said Leon.

"The place where he lost his first family, to his own kind" said Sergei.

"And thank goodness he made an escape to earth" said Peter.

"But he wasn't alone" said Sombra.

They all look at her confused. "What?"

"A hamster attached a pod onto his escape pod, crash landed into Australia and was treated like a king" said Sombra.

They were dumbfounded by what she just said.

"A hamster?" asked Luna.

"A genius hamster, he goes by the name Wrecking ball" said Sombra. "He pilots a giant hamster ball that has some kind of voice modulator, he is violent and ruthless"."

They all remained silent. "That must be one smart hamster" said Jack Cyber.

"He must've landed in Junkertown" said Penny.

They then pick up a message. "Incoming transmission!" said Tadashi.

They see on the screens it was Winston and they all realized what it was.

"This was the message he sent to all the agents" said Becky.

"Someone raise the volume on that thing" said Victor.

A Protoss Phasesmith does this and all of the Battlecruiser hears it.

Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war! The Nations of the world had no answer, until they called upon a group of small heroes.

They saw on the screen was images of the Omnic Crisis

Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen!

Overwatch battling Omnics and being rewarded for bringing peace.

You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you ….. You joined because you …..

Winston sighs with sadness.

You already know this. Look, people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart.

Hearing this made Luna and Leni hug Lincoln.

Winston then shows them what has been happening to their world after Overwatch was banned.

But look around! Someone has to do something! We have to do something! We can make a difference again. The World needs us now, more than ever.

Winston removes his glasses and smiles.

Are you with me?

End Transmission.

They all felt touched and inspired by this message.

"Well, looks like we have some work to do" said Lincoln.

They all get back to their stations and prepare.

"First we have to secure the Great Gate. Make sure no one else knows of its existence" said Gyro.

"We can deploy Kane's Nod forces and some of the RA3 Tech that Martin and Victor built" said Penny.

"Then get to it" said Lincoln.

"We have to also start setting up communications and outposts, we gotta make sure their ell defended from both Talon and Null Sector" said Sergei.

"That we can do, place them on key points of enemy attack. Including the one where D.Va is outposted" said Leon.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the support" said Sombra.

"Then start putting up the outposts" said Linka.

"I made the call to some government allies we have including the immortal council. They said we have to begin negotiations with the world leaders" said Victor.

"Through that we can help support overwatch and show them what we have been doing to save not just our world but the whole freaking multiverse" said Sam.

"Then get to the UN, but first arrange a press conference" said Lincoln.

"The next step is to track down any remaining overwatch agents or maybe some vigilantes that have been doing good across the world. They need protection" said Neil.

"I have that one covered" said Sombra.

"Sounds like we all have this done, let's move out people" said Linka.

But then Sombra stops. "So no one wants to know who is Soldier 76 or Reaper?"

They all looked at her in annoyance. "No."

Sombra smirks. "Okay then."

But Martin was curious. "Sombra, where is Overwatch located now? We all know they're first base was destroyed in Switzerland."

Sombra then show them an image. "Gibraltar: Watchpoint."

They all get into transports and deploy to earth. The Aegis Battlecruiser also catches up and stays above earth's atmosphere.

Soon Hollow's Super Star Destroyer makes it into Orbit, alongside the Dominion fleet and the Protoss ships.

(Cairo Egypt)

Akande Ogundimu (Doomfist) is enjoying the sights of the city. Wearing his white suit and has his gauntlet attached. But then he gets confronted by Moira O'Deorain.

"What is it?" asked Doomfist.

Moira sighs. "It appears we may have a new problem, besides the recall of overwatch."

Doomfist turns around. "And that is?"

Moira deploys a hologram of images of different outposts across the world. "It appears a newly formed government agency is deployed. They seem to be heavily fortified and they're technology is nothing anyone has ever seen. They even have a massive ship in orbit."

Doomfist gets a bit irritated. "This is a problem. Does the world know yet?"

Moira then turns off the hologram. "Not yet, but they are planning on a press conference to the United Nations soon, it will be in Switzerland."

"Then we must begin our move. Deploy Null Sector to one of their outposts and test their defenses and tell Sombra to be ready to get into their systems" said Doomfist.

But then Widowmaker and Reaper appear. "That could be a problem sir."

Widowmaker then show them an image of Sombra on one of the outposts and helping these new heroes.

Seeing this angers Doomfist and he slams his mechanical gauntlet onto the balcony. The others are not moved by this.

Doomfist smirks. "So, we have a traitor in our midst. She will pay for her betrayal."

"I knew she was not to be trusted" said Widowmaker.

"And to think I trusted her as our best agent" said Reaper.

"She played us all, but for what?" said Moira.

Doomfist then looks to his powered up Gauntlet. "I have no idea, neither do I care for her true purpose for joining us. What matters is that we put an end to this new faction and Overwatch and secure this world for our own. Now go and show them that Talon has its sight sharp on them!"

(Meanwhile in Gibraltar: Watchpoint somewhere in the Mediterranean)

All the agents of Overwatch are talking amongst themselves and with some new members who have joined in. Sojourn and Lúcio Correia dos Santos.

Reinhardt Willhelm is currently not there, same with Brigitte Lindholm, they both went to look for someone who might return to the team, Torbjörn Lindholm.

Tracer and Mei are both coming up with new ways to combine any of their teammate's abilities.

Genji is meditating on the top of the Watchpoint.

Sojourn and Echo are both checking the main screen for any signs of trouble.

Angela Ziegler (Mercy) is showing Lúcio some of her healing tactics that could be useful for him when they have injured in the next fight.

Winston comes into the room and sees all of his teammate's already interacting and doing their best to protect and save the world.

Then they get an incoming message.

"Winston, we have something or someone on the screen" said Sojourn.

Winston comes down via his tire swing and lands next to Sojourn and Echo. "Whoever it is knows where we are."

The screen then shows a skull symbol in violet and they hear a voice. "Hello Overwatch. Yeah, that's right. I know who you all are, but you don't know me. Also Winston, so sorry for almost hacking you're systems when Reaper was there. I needed to pretend to be a part of Talon at that time."

Winston growls. "So, you were the one who was trying to get into our systems and damage Athena!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there Banana man. I am no longer in partnership with Talon, I'm with a new faction now. The ones you may have heard about, the ones who are planning on a huge UN press conference for the recall of Overwatch."

They all gasp. "What?" said Tracer.

"Oops! Spoiled the surprise! But yes, the faction is called the Immortal council. You can say that they are not from this world, they are friends of mine from another earth. They wish to help bring Overwatch back to the good side of the people and Omnics and help you all put an end to this Crisis. They saw you're message Winston and they were very moved by it."

They all look at Winston and smile. "Looks like your message went beyond space and time Winston" said Tracer.

"Well, I didn't really expect for others to see it" said Winston.

"Well it did. If you want to meet the new faction and its team, meet them at one of their outposts in Busan china, we'll be waiting. See you all soon. Adios."

End transmission.

They all look towards Winston.

"Well Winston. What do we do?" asked Mei.

Winston looks to the picture of the old team. "What the others would want us to do. We can't turn down this opportunity, we can be able to rebuild what we almost lost."

"Now that sounds like a good leader at his works" said Mercy.

"Morrison would be proud of you" said Genji.

Winston smiles. "Contact Reinhardt and Brigitte, tell them to meet us at Busan China. We have some heroes to meet."

To be continued …..

**Welcome to Overwatch! Well not yet, but they will encounter them in the next chapter and they will go face-to-face with Talon and Null Sector.**

**Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**_Also, it appears i have invoked a new enemy and I intend to one day get even._**


	157. Ch157 WE ARE OVERWATCH part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 157: We are Overwatch! Part 2**

(FutureTech Outpost: Jing Wei, Busan China)

An overwatch aircraft flies across the seas. All the members inside look out the windows and see all the different vessels that are patrolling the South China Sea.

Then they pick up a transmission. "This is Echo of overwatch. We were given a message to come here."

They hear a slight giggle. "Yes, we all know. This is D.Va responding. On your left."

They all look to the left to see a pink Mech suit (Tokki Mech) and inside D.Va is waving at them.

Tracer and Mei wave back. They all know her from the news, the one who was fighting the Gwishin Omnics. Hana Song (D.Va).

She escorts them across the large naval patrol and they head straight for the FutureTech outpost that has set itself up next to one of the Outposts D.Va is posted in.

On the landing bay they spot D.Va's friend Dae-Hyun helping repair one of their damaged Mecha Tengu, they spot a few damaged vehicles and aircraft. The outpost also had a few scorch marks, looks like something has happened there.

They're aircraft lands and they all come out to see so many soldiers, then they spot three kids working on a hover bike. Twins of a boy and girl with ashen hair and a girl with brown hair.

They slowly approach them but then they were startled when D.Va's mech lands in front of them and D.Va herself comes out. "Welcome to Outpost Jing Wei Overwatch guys!" said D.Va.

"Hello there D.Va, I'm surprised that China accepted this outpost so quickly" said Winston.

"They were convinced by the technology that FutureTech possesses, plus the Gwishin Omnic are still a threat here" replied D.Va.

"So, what happened here?" asked Mercy.

"Judging by some of these scorch marks it looks like there was a fight" said Lúcio.

D.Va sighed. "Yes, there was. When they finished establishing the outpost, we were attacked by the Gwishin Omnics. They deployed this giant Omnic that was first seen in Paris."

"The same one we were facing. My god that must've been scary" said Tracer.

"It was" replied Gwen who is on top of a damaged Siege Tank.

She then jumps off and soon the rest of the team shows up.

"So, you guys are overwatch" said Tadashi.

"We are, and you must be the new faction that has been establishing outposts across the world" said Sojourn.

"We are" replied Timmy.

"And you are children" replied Genji.

"Yeah, we get that and we are just as heroic as you guys are" said Linka.

"Is it true that you are all from another world?" asked Echo.

Then a dragon lands and morphs into Neil. "Yes, yes we are."

"Wow! Now that is just awesome!" said Lúcio.

"I know right! They even have StarCraft with them!" said D.Va in excitement.

"I didn't really expect her to be a fan girl of the game and that she knew about it" replied Neil.

Winston walks up to him. "Are you the one in charge of the team?"

"No. the Royal Defenders is our interdimensional strike force for when something happens across the cosmos. I'm just the father of the one in charge" said Neil. He then looks to Lincoln. "He's the team leader."

They all were shocked to see it was a 12 year old.

"Commander Lincoln Spellman, I am also the Co-Commander of the Aegis Battlecruiser that is currently in orbit."

Then his sister steps up. "Commander Linka Spellman. Just like my twin I am also a Co-Commander of the Aegis Battlecruiser, we're more tactical together."

Overwatch just stays silent.

"Well, this is not awkward at all" said Mei.

A Tiger Tank arrives and coming out was Leon and Sergei. "Hey! Where's that big armored crusader of my country at?!"

Then they spot another Overwatch aircraft arrive. It lands onto the tarmac and coming out was Reinhardt, Brigitte and Torbjörn.

Tracer and Winston gasp. "Torbjörn! You made it!"

Torbjörn chuckles. "Well my daughter and her mentor are very persuasive, plus I missed fighting with those I called family! And I see we have some new members to the team!"

"It's good to see you again" said Genji.

"We thought you wouldn't have come" said Sojourn.

"Welcome back old friend" said Mercy.

Leon then went to Reinhardt. The large German in the armor looks down to him.

Leon smiles. "Live with honor!"

Reinhardt chuckles. "Die with glory!"

They both share a laugh and Reinhardt pets his back a little too hard that he flies off back to the Tiger, but gets back up unharmed.

"Yep, they're both happy German soldiers" said Sergei.

"So, where's the one who sent us the message?" asked Winston.

"Right here" they all look around and see nothing.

Lincoln snickers. "Sombra, please come out of stealth."

Sombra appears right next to Lúcio. "Wow! Now that was startling man."

Sombra boops his nose. "Big fan of your Musics by the way."

Lúcio didn't know what to think of her. "Umm, thanks?"

"So, you're the former Talon agent?" asked Tracer.

"That I am Lena. I used to work for Talon, but I was just in it so I can find out who was watching me long ago. It took me a while to gain their trust and soon I became part of their system" she then shows them all of the images of each Talon operation and member. "They have no clue just how dangerous I was in their ranks, though that blue faced sniper thought I was up to something. They should've listened to her."

Tracer did not like to see the image of Widowmaker.

Winston was a bit annoyed from the look of Reaper.

They were shocked to see Moira as a member of the team.

Mercy saw the image of the once great astrophysicist Siebren de Kuiper (Sigma).

"So, you're helping them?" asked Mei.

"I am and I intend to help overwatch as well" replied Sombra.

They all looked at her confused. But the Royal Defenders smiled.

"So, you made your choice?" asked Leni.

Sombra smiles and looks to the Overwatch team. "I have. So is it okay if I join your team?"

Many of them were suspicious about her move.

"Could you give us a moment" said Winston. The rest of Overwatch went to another side of the airfield and discussed it.

The Royal Defenders stand next to Sombra. "You think they'll deny me?" asked Sombra.

"Not sure Sombra. We just have to be patient" replied Jordan.

"Do you think they might have an opening for other heroes?" asked D.Va.

They all looked at Hana Song. "You are already a part of another Team D.VA" said Neil.

D.Va blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that … Overwatch has been the greatest team I have ever heard and they're actually here!"

"You are turning into a fan girl real fast" said Sam.

Soon the rest of Overwatch comes back to them.

"We have all decided" Winston looks to the rest of the team who all nod in agreement. "Sombra, it would be a right choice to be part of our team. Even though some of us don't quite trust you, yet. You're skills and abilities are what could make you into a hero."

Sombra smirks "Thank you. All of you and I will try my best to gain all of your trust, but just be warned I tend to be playful."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Genji.

"Teleporting out of nowhere" said Lori.

"Fading into stealth" said Dana.

"Tampering with equipment as a prank" said Becky.

"Drawing on my face when I sleep" said Peter.

They all notice the sign on Peter's forehead that says "Clint Eastwood."

Some of them try to hold in they're laughter.

"What?" asked peter. "What does it say?"

"Look in the mirror" said Leon.

Peter looks at his reflection on D.Va's mech. "Damn it Sombra!"

They all laugh.

But then they all get startled when Martin and Penny land down in front of them. "Salutations everyone!"

They look around them who are knocked back or battle ready. "Did we came in by surprise?" asked Penny.

"I think we did" replied Martin.

Then a Medivac Dropship also comes down and opens revealing a certain recognizable Omnic with a yellow bird.

"Bastion!" the heroes all cheered.

Overwatch was shocked to see an Omnic from the first Crisis war. Reinhardt was shocked the most.

"What iz zis thing doing here?" asked Reinhardt.

"Easy my friend. This Robot is not a threat, unless you harm nature" replied Leon.

"What do you mean harm nature? Its kind was used during the battle of Germany" said Brigitte.

Bastion then looks like he was trying to say something.

"I have no clue what he just said" said Genji.

"He says he is not a threat. He woke up confused and alone in the forest nearing the German City, he saw the memories of the old was and nearly went aggressive, but his feathered friend was able to change his mind to that of a nature protector" replied Jack Cyber.

Bastion nods and his bird friend lands on his shoulder and chirps happily.

They all looked at Jack Cyber. "I can translate what he's saying."

Reinhardt approaches Bastion. The Omnic feels scared and feels like turning into a tank and running away. "I only have one thing to say to you."

Reinhardt then shakes his hand and smiles. "I guess we're both old soldiers of war."

Bastion feels relieved and faints. Reinhardt just laughs at his silliness.

"So, why is Bastion here?" asked Neil.

Bastion gets back up and starts explaining.

"What?" asked Sojourn.

"He says when he was sent back into the forest, he picked up a message from an ape" said Jack Cyber.

They all looked at Winston.

"He wants to join as well. He knows that overwatch is an organization trying to save the world, even nature itself" said Jack Cyber.

Mei approaches Bastion. "You are not the only one trying to save this world. I was stuck in Antarctica for 9 years and I got so much data about the situation with the ice caps."

The team all look at each other. Bastion is a pretty strong Omnic.

Winston smirks. "Okay then, Bastion. Welcome to the team."

Bastion cheers and turns into a tank and circles all of them with his bird friend.

Tracer giggles. "Well he seems very pleased."

"We're gonna need to find a place for his bird friend" said Lúcio.

"I don't mind them if they bunk into my quarters, they seem very calm and peaceful" said Genji.

Then an alarm goes off. "What's the situation?!" asked Lincoln.

An officer arrives. "Sir! Incoming Omnics! The fleet is engaging them!"

They all look to the distance and see multiple Omnic aircraft some of them D.Va recognizes.

D.Va gets into her mech. "Game on!"

The rest of the heroes and Overwatch also gear up. "Let's get it on people!" yelled Neil.

"The only problem is that some of us are not water born" said Leon.

"Then zome of us have to hold ze line here!" said Reinhardt.

"The rest of you! Get to any available aircraft! It's about to turn into a dog fight!" said Linka.

The Overwatch heroes hop aboard their Overwatch aircrafts and take off.

Lincoln and Linka hold onto the sides of the Vulture bike with Jordan driving. "Let's rock guys!"

Peter throws his sword into the air and it reconfigures into his motorbike, only instead of wheels it was hover pontoons.

Sombra sends an EMP to shut down any nearby aerial Omnics.

Luna and Dana ride ice roads.

Lori descends into the water and shows some glowing signs underneath the sea floor.

Becky also takes off with Martin and Penny.

Neil morphs into a dragon with Gwen and Sunset riding him.

Timmy hops into a jet morphed Poof.

Leon hops into a Viking aircraft.

Sergei, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Torbjörn, Lúcio, Sombra, Bastion, Sam and Victor stay on the outpost and get ready for defense.

They also deploy many of their air force to engage the Omnics and it turns into a massive battle over the South China Sea.

Tracer hops out of the aircraft and blinks onto multiple Omnic aircraft, but she also leaves behind her pulse bombs on them.

Mercy flies beside all of the heroes and provides them all with a speed boost, while also keeping an eye out for anyone getting hurt.

Lava spouts out of the water and melts any aerial Omnics.

Luna, Dana and Mei freeze any incoming Omnics.

But then they all see some waves were made and at a distance was a giant Omnic, the same kind of one in Paris. But this one was black in color and had more missile launchers.

Many of their ships take damage and some of their air force drops from the sky.

"Fall back! I repeat all naval and aerial forces make a full retreat now! We can't take that thing on again!" said Lincoln. The Vulture Bike also makes a beeline back to base.

Winston looks to tracer who blinked back into the ship. He also looks to Mei. "It's time for a Cryo bomb!"

Tracer and Mei nod and they get their weapon ready.

Then Echo gets an idea. "Lincoln, Luna and Dana. Don't fall back yet! We could use some support."

"Really? Why?" asked Luna.

"Just trust us" said Tracer.

Luna and Dana ride their ice roads back to the front line.

"Carful out there handsome" said Jordan.

"Don't get yourself hurt out there bro" said Linka.

"You got it girls." Lincoln jumps off the Vulture and Luna catches him and he rides with them on the ice road.

Soon they see the Overwatch aircraft open its back and they see Tracer carrying Mei's cryo pack.

Lincoln knows what they were planning. "Now that is a plan!"

Tracer then blinks out of the transport and she gets a stepping stone from surfacing lava platforms that harden instantly.

Luna, Dana and Lincoln soon follow behind.

Neil also flies by them to provide a distraction.

The large Omnic tries to take down the dragon but doesn't notice the other heroes headed towards it.

Tracer then tosses the Cryo pack towards the Omnic.

Lincoln fires a large snow blast.

Luna and Dana send an all-out winter shot.

It instantly freezes the cryo pack into a large snowball and it sticks to the giant Omnics head.

Then from the outpost Sergei is inside of the Tiger Tank and loads a Concrete piercing high explosive round. He then fires the shot and Mercy sends a speed boost aura on it.

Linka hops off the Vulture and onto the outpost and fires a long ranged sniper shot and shoots an EMP bullet that flies next to the Tank shot.

Neil then summons forth a meteor ball that comes flying straight down.

D.Va bails from her mech and sets it to self-destruct towards the giant Omnic.

The giant Omnic turns around and sees all of the projectiles headed towards it. What is the big guy thinking about? "Oh god damn it!"

And with every shot sent it explodes into a massive bright light.

The light dissipates and all they see is the lower half of the giant Omnic. It's also snowing.

"Yes!" yelled Leon.

"Now that was team work!" said Tracer.

"Great job everyone!" said Victor.

"Holy Christ that was so cool! Literally" said Lori.

"That was one heck of a shot" said Genji.

They all return to the outpost and celebrate.

Dae-Hyun was a little bit upset that D.Va let her mech explode, again. Thank goodness they have spares.

They do notice some destroyed Omnis on the outpost.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Neil.

"Many of the Omnic aircraft dropped in some of their forces and we had to engage them" replied Sergei.

"It vas an honor fighting besides an Omnic like Bastion! He iz a true hero!" said Reinhardt.

Bastion just gleefully bleeps.

The overwatch transport opens. "It seems we can trust all of you, especially you Sombra."

"Thanks Winston. I also noticed some Hacker Omnics trying to get into the base" said Sombra.

"But you took them down before they could even get into the bases mainframe" said Martin.

"You really can become a hero Sombra!" said penny.

"I guess I was wrong about you Sombra. For a minute there I was planning to beat you up if you ever betrayed us" said Sojourn.

Sombra snickers. "I'm still gonna be very playful with you guys. Especially with Winston and his so-called Cardio work out."

The others kinda laugh at this.

Winston groans. "And I thought Athena was the only one who annoys me with my vitals. Looks like we're going to have one heck of a team."

"So, martin. When are you going to begin the Press conference?" asked Linka.

"The leaders of the world have agreed to let it begin tomorrow, we all meet in Switzerland" said Martin.

"We're also going to have a massive military escort. As well as an entire air division. The Galactic Empire has volunteered many of their troops, walkers and aircraft" said Victor.

"We'll join you guys as well. This meeting is about recalling the team and we want to be there for if we can bring back the organization again" said Tracer.

"Let's hope we can reestablish" said Sombra.

Lincoln smiles. "Then it's settled then. Let's get something to eat, some rest and get ready for tomorrow."

They all head into the outpost to celebrate.

But Winston walks besides Sombra. "You think Talon knows what you've been doing?"

Sombra sighs. "Probably, they must've found out that I was missing and they also know that I'm no longer with them. Doomfist is probably enraged by now."

"No need to worry Sombra, you're with us now. We're a family and we look out for one another. You are safe" said Winston.

Sombra smiles. "Thanks Winston, also lay off the Peanut butter."

Winston snorts. "It tastes good with Bananas, I do not have a problem!"

The others laugh hearing Winston yell like that.

From afar an Omnic drone sees all this and sends the feedback back to Talon.

Moira and Reaper see this and so does Doomfist.

"So, the traitor has joined Overwatch! How typical of her!" said Reaper.

"She has no idea what she has started" said Moira.

"She will soon see how dangerous she has made this for them, all of them" said Widowmaker as she reloads her sniper rifle.

Doomfist sits back to his chair and crushes the arm rests. "She and the rest of this new faction will soon see what happens when you mess with Talon and us! Come tomorrow we will execute our attack on them and they will all be sent running back to their homeworld!"

"Should we also engage them on their own territory?" asked Moira.

Doomfist smirks. "I like the way you think. But no, not yet. They will have the advantage on us if we invade them, we will wait. But for now, we put an end to this pathetic meeting they're going to have with the leaders of the world!"

"But sir. They said they will have a massive escort with them" said Widowmaker.

"That will not be a problem for us! We have our own army and our greatest agent!" said Doomfist.

They all look to a man sitting on one of the chairs and he is levitating two gravity spheres.

"It appears you will be the first one to be sent into the fight my friend. Are you prepared for this Sigma?" asked Doomfist.

Sigma smiles. "They won't even know what will hit them. Soon they will all see what kinds of new powers I have acquired! And they will hear the harmony of the universe! For I have harnessed the harness!"

Doomfist smiles. "Good, it is time to unleash the full power of Talon!"

Reaper and Moira whisper to each other. "Is he still crazy?" asked Reaper.

"I'm still trying to figure out why he's like this" replied Moira.

Meanwhile somewhere in Route 66, at an old storage facility.

Two Junkers are fighting off some crooks with the logo of the Deadlock gang.

"Now that's what I call one smoking fight! What did you think buddy?" asked Junkrat.

Roadhog looks at his criminal associate. "We could've done better. I feel sloppy just chasing out goons from their own territory. Also there isn't much left of this place."

They look around and the place was badly damaged. "No thanks to you!"

Junkrat looks to him in annoyance. "Well how was I supposed to know that gasoline is flammable?"

Roadhog looks at him in annoyance. "Seriously?!"

Junkrat then realizes. "Oh right! Well I guess we can call it a "My bad" thing! So where off to next?"

Roadhog looks to the map he has. "There are still other places we can look for to call our new hideout. Most of them belong to the Deadlock gang."

Junkrat jumps on his friends shoulders and grabs the map. "It doesn't matter Roadie! We can still send them packing off to nowhere!"

"Can you please give that back?" asked Roadhog.

"Or you two can just stop what you're doing right now."

They both turn around to see a cowboy a few feet from them and looking down with his cigar already lit.

They get their guns ready, well Junkrat does. "And who the heck are you?! You here for a fight?! Because I am looking for one!"

Roadhog then stops him. "What do you want outlaw?"

McCree throws away his cigar and it explodes a nearby gas tank.

"So cool!" said Junkrat.

"I got a proposition for you. Both of you" said McCree.

The Junkers look at each other and then back to McCree. "And what might that be?"

McCree then looks to them dead in the eyes. "How would you boys like to change for the better and not for the worse? You two could also make some new friends and have a home."

Roadhog and Junkrat liked where this was going. "We're listening."

To be continued …..

**It seems everything is going quite smoothly for both Overwatch and the Royal Defenders.**

**Talon is going to strike soon and McCree is recruiting members, he still remembers what Tracer says "The World could always use more heroes."**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**_Also, it appears i have invoked a new enemy and I intend to one day get even._**


	158. Ch158 WE ARE OVERWATCH part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 158: We are Overwatch! Part 3**

(United Nations office at Geneva)

Many helicopter and aircraft from across the world meet up to the location. The leaders who are coming out are shocked to see the newly advanced technology from the new faction.

Some of them thought this was a trap, but they saw just how organized and defensive their tech was and decided to get this meeting over with. And soon after is the press conference.

Soon they spot an overwatch aircraft come down with multiple medivac Dropships.

And they were shocked to see some old members of Overwatch were there.

Winston, Tracer, Mercy, Sojourn, Genji, Torbjörn and Reinhardt.

Mercy didn't seem to like coming to this part of Switzerland, it was a close reminder of what happened to the old headquarters they had in Zurich. Which was not too far from their location.

Winston and the others approached her. "We know it's hard to be here Mercy" said Winston.

"We all have had so much horrible memories, but we have to be here together to make things right luv" said Tracer.

Mercy smiled. "Thank you. I just wish Morrison was here right now. He'd know what to do."

"He is in a better place and he would be proud of what we are trying to do now" said Genji. "And I see my master is here as well."

They all spot Tekhartha Zenyatta along with a few Omnic monks and security team come out of the black vehicles.

Soon Martin flies down and his tech suit reverts into his normal black suit like nanotech. "Gotta love Wakanda and their technology."

All the leaders knew that he was the one who made the call for all of them to come.

They even see the heroes that they have, some of them were nowhere close to being adults. Which was something they had to question about.

Luckily they had someone there who could help reason with the leaders, a raven that morphs into Gyro. "This is going to be one meeting no one will ever forget."

Overwatch couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Did that bird, turn into a man?" asked Brigitte.

"He is the man who helps with the Royal Defenders missions" said Sombra. "Call him the Guardian."

They all head inside the building, along with the Royal Defenders and Overwatch.

An entire army of FutureTech and Nod stays outside to act as security against any threats, from Talon to the Omnics.

Some news reporters were also waiting outside, some of them were taking pictures of the massive technology scattered in the area.

Meanwhile inside they all get the meeting started.

There were a few shouting and accusations about the Overwatch organization being recalled. The French president on the other hand was thankful for their return, if it wasn't for them than Paris would've been a smoldering pile of ruin by now.

Africa even told their story of an Omnic OR15 that has been acting as a hero in their country.

Russia only says that they have their own champion, Aleksandra Zaryanova. But they had to admit. With the Omnics making new and more destructive technology they knew that Zarya wouldn't be able to survive against another conflict.

Germany was delighted to see a Crusader back into action.

The Omnic representatives were also pleased to see Overwatch, it was them that brought both humans and Omnics together. They were the champions of peace.

Both Korean leaders of North and South, as well as China accept the organization returning.

Japan was at a shock to see Genji Shimada back in service and there are still rumors to where the hell os Hanzo Shimada, they thought he would at least join the organization.

Egypt gives them reports of their special security task force led by Phara Fareeha Amar.

What shocked them all was the fact that an Omnic from the old war was there, Bastion.

Luckily they explained to them that Bastion never wanted to be part of the conflict and that he woke up years after the war and found a new purpose, as a nature protector.

Even Reinhardt said that both he and Bastion are both old soldiers from an old war of blood and metal and that both of them only want peace between both races. And that kinda moved the hearts of humans and Omnics, if Omnics had hearts.

The United States of America was at a cross roads through this. They didn't know if they should be happy to have them back in action or side with the other countries against them.

Soon Martin told them of where they had come from and the conflicts they have fought in and why their heroes are young and odd. Even the Guardian told them of the immortal council that was aiding them.

Overwatch told them that the explosion at their old base years ago was the past and that they won't fight each other again, they were all a family. They just didn't know that their member Gabriel Reyes would stoop so low as to kill his friend Jack Morrison.

The other leaders never knew this was the result, Sombra was able to prove it when she hacked into some damaged cameras from the wrecked base and showed them of what had really happened at Overwatch HQ all those years ago.

To some of the Overwatch members, it was too painful to watch. But they all just glared at the footage of Gabriel. Though Winston looked closely towards how he shoots his dual shotguns. They were similar to Reaper's.

Lúcio heard of the vigilante named Soldier 76 and how he fought Los Muertos and their gangs, his combat style seemed almost similar to the footage of Jack Morrison.

It was almost like they were all putting two and two together. That was what made Sombra and Martin smirk.

They soon had a fifteen minute recess to discuss this.

Soon they emerge from the building and made the announcement. "Overwatch is now recalled into service once more!"

The press started asking many questions and taking photos of the Overwatch crew cheering.

Reinhardt hugged Leon, Bastion and Martin. But I think he should let them go, he's crushing the air and spine out of them.

Sombra just played some of Lúcio's recorded songs as a victory. Surprised to see the Mexican and French president also dancing to the beat.

"We did it" said Neil.

"We actually got Overwatch back into action" said Lincoln.

Winston approached them. "Thank you, for helping us bring our family back."

Gyro smirked. "Winston, you brought your family back, we were just helping you guys become recognized as heroes again."

Winston smiles. "Still, it was truly nice of you to do this and now our family is bigger than ever."

Jack Cyber stood next to Winston. "You planning on putting D.Va in the team?"

Winston chuckled. "That's something the rest of the team and the Mecha crew have to discuss."

Just then they all hear a shotgun sound. They all see that in the crowd was a hooded man with a skull mask.

"Reaper!" said Winston.

"How did he get past security?!" yelled Victor.

Sombra then saw that the security checkpoint was destroyed, as if something used a massive force to break it, but she knew it wasn't Doomfist.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here mate!" said Tracer as she points her dual pulse pistols.

"Surrender now dude! Or you're bloody down for the count!" said Luna Frost.

Reaper chuckles and claps slowly. "You really think I came all this way to surrender. No, I came here to end this whole pointless meeting! Now!"

Then the ground shakes and all the tanks are hovering in the air.

Leon and Sergei are still inside the Tiger.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Why are we flying?!"

They see someone hovering at the nearby sea side. A man in a suit and is making everything fly. "You all think this is just the end? I will show you all how wrong you all are! And the full might of the powers I have gained!" said Sigma.

He then sends the tanks smashing back to the ground, but the Tiger Tank is knocked to its side.

"We're okay" said Leon.

"My coffee spilled on me. Ow" said Sergei.

"What is wrong with that guy?!" asked Martin.

Tadashi does a stealth scan on Sigma. "Apparently he's demented in the head."

"All bad guys are crazy or high" said Luna.

Then they see aerial Omnics coming in and launching missiles.

"Everyone take cover!" yelled Lincoln.

Many of them created barriers and shields to protect the leaders and civilians.

Reaper then starts shooting with his Hellfire Shotguns.

Winston leaps into the air and fight shim with his Tesla cannon.

Then Leon comes out of his tank and sense something. He looks to Dana and pushes her out of the way just as he takes a massive shot from a sniper.

Dana helps Leon back up and sees the massive wound on his chest, they then take cover behind the tank.

Tracer and Linka looks around and they spot Widowmaker.

Linka readies her sniper rifle and Tracer blinks towards her, but then she gets knocked back by some kind of violet damaging energy.

Mei helps Tracer back up and they see Moira.

Reaper dodges all of Winston's attacks and begins his ultimate, Death Blossom!

Winston sets up his shield generator and everyone else takes cover.

Victor gets hit and is down. Mercy drags him to safety.

Then a massive laser beam from a giant Omnic (similar to the one they fought in Busan) comes down and destroys the United Nations office.

They all find cover from the smoke screen.

The smoke clears and they see that the entire building has been destroyed.

The people were all saved, thanks to Gyro.

Lincoln picks up his cryo blaster. "Guardian! Get the civilians and world leaders out of here!"

"But-"

"Now!" yelled Linka as she takes cover from Widowmaker's shots.

The rest of the heroes either defend the others or go into the rubble and look for any survivors, they were able to save as many as they can and get them into the Medivac Dropships, even though they need the Vikings and Mecha Tengu. Martin gave them orders to escort the Medivac's out of there.

Then they all hear a massive thud hit the sea side and all of the water comes crashing on them like a tidal wave.

Neil uses Deathwing's fire to evaporate all of it.

They soon see from the area of missing water was Doomfist, the water was slowly returning back from the area.

"Looks like we got trouble" said Peter. He just stands there with his hands in his pockets looking upset.

Neil stands next to him. "No kidding."

Doomfist sees the heroes looking at him with death glares. "Well, well. It seems I came late to this party. My invitation must've gotten lost with the rest of your lost team!"

They all just glared at him.

"Also, congratulations for returning yourselves back to service, this gives me a new reason to put you all back down the unemployment line and into your own demise! Especially to the one who brought back his precious family" said Doomfist.

Winston did not like how he was insulting them.

"And the ones who have come from another world. You really know how to make a grand entrance, but I can do better. You all think that heroes is what this world needs, you have no idea that heroes are nothing more than a myth to children who have lost all hope and today we will make sure that hope stays down for good!"

Lincoln steps in front of the team. "Hey Dumbfist!"

This gets the attention of Talon.

Even though Leon was badly hurt he still had the energy to speak "Oh sick burn!"

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here and I am impressed. You remind me of Thanos" said Lincoln.

This made Talon confused.

"You and Thanos have so much in common. You think of yourselves as saviors, you think the best way to save the people is by killing, you let your dogs do the dirty work while you laze around, you ally yourself with other factions only to betray them, you're both bald head-."

"OH!" yells everyone.

"And, you're both just too lazy to even come out of hiding. All you do is sit around and wait, and wait, and wait and wait. What made you come out now and bring out one of your levitating canaries, or your skull faced kid, or your reject science teacher or your heartless, motionless, spineless and stupidest sniper!"

Doomfist did not like how this kid was insulting him.

"I'll tell you what made you come out. Fear. You're afraid and that's okay, Thanos was also afraid. Afraid to lose to humans, afraid to lose all he worked on and afraid to die. Just like you. You're afraid of what we can do, you're afraid of your allies leaving you and you're afraid of looking weak. Well so was I, back then. Before I found my true calling, to save all the worlds and put monsters like you down for the count!"

What they don't know is that a burst drone was recording this and all of the world was watching.

"The Royal Defenders and Overwatch have one thing in common. We're all heroes, we're all united against the odds and we're all family. Unlike you, you don't have a family. Because you're scared to have one and it all started when an Omnic defeated you in the fighting ring!"

They all gasped and Doomfist was pissed off.

"You think you can scare everyone with your gauntlet or your armies. It's not working, when destruction comes hope rises and hope will always prevail. Even at our darkest moments, we all have hope and when there's hope, there are heroes. Heroes who will stand up and fight for what's right. True heroes that everyone can look up to and call family."

Doomfist then lunges forward with his Gauntlet but he gets knocked back by Neil's Deathwing mace and he lands smack dab right into his Omnic army.

"Well, you managed to piss him off son" said Neil.

"That's the plan" said Lincoln.

They all get their weapons and powers ready.

Dana checks on Leon, he pulls out an MG42 and mounts it to the side of his fallen Tiger Tank. "Can you fight?"

Leon looks to Dana and smiles. "I may be down, but I am not out!"

"Everyone, Victor is badly hurt. I will have to heal him" said Mercy.

"Take your time, we'll handle this" said Martin as his tech suit covers him.

Then they hear a hover bike and a car horn. They spot a large truck and red hover bike arrive.

"McCree?!" said Linka.

The cowboy jumps off the bike. "Hey there little lady."

The truck crashes and coming out were rockets with bombs that destroy half the army.

"Now that's what I call blowing it up!" said Junkrat.

"Oh hell yeah!" said Roadhog.

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Sombra.

"Sorry folks, thought we could use some reinforcement" said McCree.

"We're ready to take it to em! Right Roadhog?!" said Junkrat.

Roadhog packs an entire car engine into his weapon. "Here comes the Apocalypse!"

"This is something we all have to talk about later" said Tracer.

Then Reaper gest knocked back by Helix Rockets. They all see from the clearing smoke was Soldier 76. "Looks like you could all use some help."

Then some Talon troops are knocked unconscious by sleeping darts. On the top of a ledge was a woman with a bionic sniper rifle and wearing the same outfit as Linka.

"Umm, does anyone know who that is?" asked Sam.

"No clue" said Linka in shock.

Then an electric riff malfunctions some of the Gwishin Omnics.

"Ember!" said Peter and Sam.

Then a Talon soldier is grabbed by his feet and sent flying towards a steel pole and is impaled. The one who attacked him was a Hellhound woman.

"Loona?!" said Sergei.

Then they spot more FutureTech and Nod forces coming and leading them was Gyro. "I thought you guys could use some more allies for the fight."

"We're not letting you guys have all the fun" said Ember.

"Plus, I got nothing else to do back in hell. And you kept ignoring my calls" said Loona to Sergei.

Sergei looks for his phone. "I may have left it back home."

Loona tosses his phone back. "You did, in your airship." She then stands next to Sergei and kisses his cheek. "Let's take them down!"

The overwatch aircraft hovers above them with Echo piloting.

Jack Cyber transforms into a Dominion Cyclone missile launcher.

Leni summons some plant troops.

Lori engulfs her hands in pure magma.

Winston is now in primal rage mode.

Bastion converts into a tank.

Doomfist gets up and sees the Reinforcements that were brought and looks angry.

"Looks like we have a fight at our hands" said Reaper.

"All the more to destroy" said Moira.

Peter then cracks his knuckles. "Are we all in agreement?"

They all nod.

"Good." Peter then calls his bike and it configures into his sword Blood Crucible and he turns into Ghost Rider. "This is gonna be wicked!"

They all stand ready for the fight and so does Talon and the Omnic enemies.

"Linc! Make the call!" yelled Gyro.

"Defenders! Overwatch! Heroes!" he splits his blaster into fire and ice pistols and activates his mask. "Tear em' up!"

They all yell and charge into the fight and so does the enemy.

They all clash within the area near the wrecked headquarters.

Bullets flying, bombs dropped, shields engaged, missiles cruising, debris thrown and enemy bodies sent airborne.

"Guardian! Keep the armies occupied! Create a barrier! We'll take care of Talon and their agents!" yelled Lincoln.

"On it!" Gyro jumps off the Nod Avatar and slams his staff onto the ground and creates a barrier that separates Doomfist, Reaper, Widowmaker, Moira and Sigma from their army and leaving them with the Royal Defenders and overwatch.

"All forward forces advance on the enemy! Show them no mercy!" yelled Gyro.

Thanks to Kane, FutureTech was able to build the M.A.R.V. a super tank that can fire a massive ion blast and can bunker troops, they even unleash Nod's most destructive mech, the Redeemer and they unleash all of their battle walkers and mechs.

Meanwhile the heroes are busy fighting off talon, these are a few bad guys and yet they can fight off many heroes against them.

There were some stray troops and Omnics who were still in the fight with the heroes.

Lincoln starts to freeze and burn some Omnics who were still inside of the barrier. But then he gets knocked back by a meteor strike, but before he could get launched away Lincoln is grabbed by the collar and is facing Doomfist.

"You have impressed me with your courage boy. But it will only make things worse for you, allow me to end your pathetic purpose!" said Doomfist.

Lincoln spits one of his loose tooth at him. "Bite me Dr. Evil!"

Doomfist is about to ready his gauntlet but he gets knocked in the chest by Neil and his primal zerg punch.

Lincoln drops to the ground and is helped up by Luna. "Get him out of here Rockstar!" yelled Neil.

Peter lands next to Neil. "Mind if I tag in?"

Neil then shows his Zerg Primal wings. "Let's show this Elephant how we hunt!"

They both charge at Doomfist and he also charges at them.

Luna carries Lincoln towards a fallen radio tower where Sam is. But they get knocked away by an incoming rock.

Everything is blurry.

Everything is muffled.

Everything is a bit bright.

Soon everything becomes clear again, Lincoln looks around.

He drags his hurt body and takes cover behind a fallen radio tower.

He turns to his left and sees Genji teaming up with Jack Cyber and Tadashi, all three of them are deflecting enemy shots.

Reinhardt and Brigitte are combining their shields together to form one bigger shield to protect Torbjörn who is deploying turrets.

Leon's Tiger Tank has been knocked over and Leon is taking cover behind it with a big wound to his chest. Dana is also taking cover next to him and engaging the enemy.

D.Va, Linka, Timmy and Jordan are also taking cover into the shield generator from Winston who has just gone apex and is tossing enemy robots away.

Lincoln turns to his right to see Gwen and Sunset taking cover behind a fallen armored transport along with Sombra. They were taking sniper fire from Widowmaker.

Sergei knocking away multiple enemy soldiers with his hammer and Loona is there as well tearing apart robots.

Bastion is also in the fight as his turret mode and with him was McCree and Roadhog and Junkrat who is using his Riptire.

Victor is badly wounded and is being healed by Mercy.

Mei is freezing enemies and by her side was Ember, Becky and Lori.

Leni is creating as many healing spores and plant troops to reinforce.

Lincoln then peeks out of cover to see his dad and Peter engaging Doomfist.

Neil is then knocked into a wall, but he comes out and does a primal zerg roar and goes back into the fight.

Tracer Blinks through enemies and leaves them some pulse bombs and with her flying at great speed was Penny.

Soldier 76 is battling against Reaper, Blaster vs Shoguns! Both men are relentless at each other, almost as if they hate each other's guts.

The mysterious masked sniper is on top of a ledge and is sniping enemies and healing the team and with her is Pyrrha also providing some sniper support with her sniper rifle javelin spear.

Lúcio blasts away Moira, but she gets back up and unleashes her ultimate.

Sojourn is fighting Sigma and trying to dodge his levitating rocks.

Jack Cyber transforms into a Cyclone assault vehicle and provides rocket support.

An aircraft is flies over them being chased by enemy aircraft, Echo maneuvers through all of them.

Martin is in his new tech suit and is also shooting down aerial hostiles.

A massive battle was also happening away from them, the brotherhood of Nod and FutureTech are engaging a few giant robots and their armies and Gyro is leading the warzone.

Lincoln then notices that standing next to him shooting enemies with electricity is Sam.

Then Lincoln is turned around by his sister Luna, who looks worried. "Lincoln! Are you okay bro?"

Lincoln then gets dizzy. "I … don't feel good … Luna."

Luna gasps and sees a wound on Lincoln's left side almost near his chest and some blood seeping.

Luna grabs a cloth and puts pressure on it. "Stay with me bro! We need some help over here! Mercy! Becky!"

Sam then takes cover just as a missile flies past them. "We have to get Lincoln to safety!"

Lincoln gets sleepy. 'H-How did this all g-go so wrong?' he asks in his thoughts.

Lincoln then looks to the screen. "Now you're all caught up."

"Lincoln, you can't continue fighting. you have to get out of here! I have to get you out of here!" said Luna.

Lincoln then lifts up his blaster and peeks over the cover and starts freezing a few Talon troops. "I-I can't! The team needs me! I can't turn this away!"

Luna then pulls him back to sit and notices that he was still bleeding. "No bro. what we need is for you to be safe and okay. You can't do this right now! Please Lincoln!"

Lincoln could see the hurt in his sister's eyes. She may still have Leni and Lily by her side, but she was not planning on losing the brother she swore to protect. "O-Okay, Luna. I-I gotta get outta here." He winces when his wound starts to get painful.

Luna uses her ice powers to seal the wound, it was still there, just kept in pressure.

Luna then picks up Lincoln. Linka notices this and understands. "Looks like it's just me and Jordan on the front line."

Luna brings Lincoln to a nearby Dropship, but it gets destroyed by one of the giant Omnics. "No!"

Then the pilot arrives with an injured man. "There goes my Dropship." Thank goodness that guy is alive.

Luna then creates a powerful ice dome, then she converts into her demonic form and imbues the dome with her demonic powers. Rendering it almost invulnerable.

"Stay here bro! We'll get you fixed up after the fight! Don't move" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles and nods. Luna then heads back into the fight, but Lincoln was not gonna take this lying down or just sitting.

Meanwhile back in the battle, Marcy had just finished healing up Victor. "Oh yeah! Now I'm back for an ass kicking!"

Mercy then flies off to heal the others.

Victor charges up his Tesla powers and helps provide more shock therapy with Sam.

Reaper and Soldier 76 are running and gunning each other, they seem to be matched and none of them has taken any damage from the other.

They both take cover on opposite sides of a column, they have no idea they were close to each other.

"I gotta admit. You fight like you mean it, I'm impressed" said Soldier 76.

"For once, I gotta say. You're not bad, for a vigilante" said Reaper.

"I'm no vigilante. I'm a soldier. We're all soldiers!" said Soldier 76.

They both get out of cover and are now at pointblank range.

They both pull the trigger of their guns, but there was no ammo.

Soldier 76 looks for another ammo clip and Reaper checks if he has any back up Shotguns, but both of them are out of ammo.

They look around and see so many empty ammo clips and empty Hellfire shotguns.

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Soldier 76.

"This is just ridiculous" said Reaper.

Soldier 76 drops his gun and cracks his knuckles. "Time to go old school!"

Reaper also cracks his knuckles and his neck. "Bring it on!"

They both go fist to fist and tackle each other to the ground.

Dana and Leon just look at the two confused.

"What the hell are those two even doing?" asked Dana.

"They seem like two brothers fighting" said Leon.

Widowmaker continues to snipe anyone in her sights, what she doesn't know is that someone was sneaking up behind her.

She then starts shooting who it was behind her, it was Tracer. The two women go gun-for-gun against each other.

The two of them continue shooting at each other, until Widowmaker uses her grappling hook to trip Tracer and pin her to the wall.

"You are more pathetic than you were the time we fought in London, girl" said Widowmaker.

Tracer smirks. "That time, I didn't have a team. But right now, I'm glad I have friends."

Widowmaker turns around and gets electrocuted by Sombra and she collapses. "Lights out Madame Arachnid."

"Nice one Sombra" Tracer and Sombra high five each other.

Moira continue unleashing every attack she had, from damaging orbs to warping into the shadows.

But then she goes toe-to-toe with Genji.

"Well, well. If it isn't the one who I fixed" said Moira with a smile.

Genji readies his katana. "You may have fixed my body, but my mind will always be the same!"

He lunges forward but misses, Moira then kicks him in the chest and uses her orb of destruction to damage him.

Moira then punches him towards some debris. "I know how you fight Shimada! You have no tricks to fool me this time!"

Genji is about to get up but then he sees a shadow standing behind him and helping him to his feet.

The shadow reveals to be. "Hanzo?"

Hanzo smirks. "You never did learn how to improvise your skills against those who knew you did you brother?"

Moira is about to use her ultimate, but Hanzo launches his Dragon Strike Arrow! "Ryuuga Waga Teki wo Kurau!" and his twin dragons attack.

Genji also unleashes his Dragon Blade. "Ryujin no ken wo Kurae!" and he lunges forward with the Twin dragons and shatters Moira's experimental pack.

The twin dragons knock her into a wall. Once the dragons were gone she opens her eyes only to be punched in the face by Mercy and rendered unconscious.

"And that was for being insane with your experiments" said Mercy.

Sigma is knocked back when Winston jet packs at him. Then he gets hit by Reinhardt's hammer and blasted by Bastion in tank mode.

He then gets up and sees a broken Omnic tank, he smirks and uses his gravity controlling powers to send the missiles at them.

"Everyone take cover!" yelled Reinhardt.

They all deploy all their defenses.

Sigma smiles at the advantage he has. "You are all weak and beneath me! I am the one who hears the song of the universe! I am the one who will make you all listen!" but then Sigma gets rammed by a pink mech.

D.Va winks and ejects. "Nerf this!" Sigma sees the overloaded reactor. "Fascinating! Overloading the reactor to create a self detonati-" and an explosion!

Doomfist is still fighting Neil and peter.

Peter converts his sword into a shotgun, but Doomfist uses his gauntlet to protect himself, only to be given a missile drop kick from Neil.

But then he gets punched in the face by Winston.

He is sent flying towards Tracer who throws a pulse bomb which sticks to Doomfist.

Then Mei freezes his arm and the Pulse bomb explodes sending him flying into the air.

He then gets hailed own by a missile barrage from Echo in the overwatch transport.

But he gets knocked into the air once again by Reinhardt and Brigitte.

D.Va with her light pistol, Torbjörn's Turret and Bastion in sentry mode strafe at him and he gets whaked in the head by Mercy's staff.

Roadhog pulls Doomfist towards him and Junkrat lets his Riptire go to Doomfist.

Seeing the opportunity McCree goes high noon and shoots the Riptire making it explode and send Doomfist straight into Sojourn's blaster and she punches him in the face.

Genji and Hanzo use their dragons again to inflict more damage onto the Talon leader.

The shrike sniper gives Lúcio a nano-boost and he knocks back Doomfist with a Soundwave.

Pyrrha and Linka arm high explosive rounds and snipe Doomfist damaging his gauntlet.

Dana and Becky give him some fire and ice damage followed by a volcanic punch from Lori sending him face first into the ground.

Only to be grabbed on the leg by Loona, she continues to toss him around like a chew toy. She then lets him go and is hit by Sergei's hammer.

Sombra appears and let's out an EMP neutralizing his gauntlet.

Sam and Victor electrocute the large man.

Leni garbs him with vines and slams him to the ground repeatedly and tosses him towards Jordan and Timmy who use their mech suits to punch him away.

Martin and his repulsor blasts, Tadashi uses his ion cannon and Penny with her energy beams strike at Doomfist where he gets shot by a German Panzershrek courtesy of Leon.

Ember lets out a vicious ghostly riff, Jack Cyber barrages him in his Cyclone mode and Sunset sends red energy whips to pull him sky high.

Up there he goes face-to-face with Lucified Luna. She turns her right arm into a giant demonic fist.

Doomfist's eyes widen. "This is for hurting my bro!" she punches him hard and he hits the ground as if he were the one taking damage from his own meteor strike, the shockwaves also knocks Leon's Tiger Tank back upright.

As he slowly gets up, the damage was not done yet. Luna dives back down and uses her demonic fist again and right on top of Doomfist.

The smoke clears and Luna walks away from the now heavily injured Talon leader.

Sam was speechless and so was her dad and everyone else.

"Now that was awesome" said Timmy.

Nice punch sis" said Linka.

"You showed a lot of fire power there kid" said McCree. "Also, why are you a demon now?"

Luna chuckles. "Thanks guys, that's what he gets for hurting my little bro."

But then they all notice Doomfist was getting back up. Luna turns around and is just annoyed.

"Does this guy ever stay down?!" said Luna.

"No he does not" replied Winston.

Doomfist was bleeding a bit and has so many bruises and scars and he has a black eye and a cut to his lip.

"I-Is that …. All you … got?! I-I have …. Faced many ….. Foes ….. Stronger than any of you!"

They all get ready to give him another beat down.

Doomfist's gauntlet maybe damaged, but he was not gonna- and he gets run over by the Tiger Tank.

The Tiger Tank then runs him over again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

They all look at Leon and Sergei.

"If you guys are here" said Brigitte.

"Then who's in the tank?" asked Roadhog.

The Tiger then halts its engines and Lincoln comes out of the drivers hatch.

"Lincoln?!" yelled the heroes.

He jumps off the tank still badly hurt and kicks Doomfist in the head repeatedly and freezes his gauntlet.

"I told you, none of us are afraid of you!" said Lincoln.

He then goes to his knees, Luna, Linka, Leni and Jordan help him back up.

Then they see some violet smoke and hear a grappling hook sound.

The smoke clears and they see that Widowmaker, Sigma and Moira along with their leader Doomfist were gone.

They all notice that the battle with the large armies was also over.

While they were fighting Doomfist and his lackeys, Protoss ships, Dominion fleet and Empire vessels arrive and bombard the Talon soldiers and evil Omnics.

"Well, they escaped" said Ember.

"Yeah, but we'll get 'em next time" said Tracer.

"And next time, we won't go easy on them" said Lúcio.

"Nice team work everyone" said Winston.

"Umm guys!" they all look to what was Peter looking at.

They all see Soldier 76 still fist fighting against Reaper.

Both of them were now on the ground trying to make the other tap out.

"Should we do something?" asked Becky.

"No way! I bet on skull man!" said Junkrat.

Sombra records this stupid brawl.

So does Lori with her cellphone camera.

The two of them continue fighting, until they both get back up breathing heavily.

"I'm not going down yet!" said Soldier 76.

"Neither am I!" said Reaper.

But then both of them get shot at by sleeping darts. "Oh crap!"

They both collapse to the ground, but they weren't asleep.

The mysterious Shrike sniper jumps down. "I didn't use sleeping darts, I used muscle neutralizer darts. It wears off when you remove the darts."

Sombra then kicks Reaper in the side of his head. "Idiot!"

But then they see Soldier 76 struggling and wiggling his body and the dart comes off. He then gets back up and picks up his rifle.

"Sorry for fighting that guy for too long, I guess my service here is done" he is about to walk away.

"Wait! We could use a hero like you" said Tracer.

Soldier 76 stops, but he doesn't turn around. "I'm no hero. I just fight for what I believe in and I'm not fighting in a team again, not again." He then leaves the entire battlefield, not even planning on getting healed.

They all pick up Reaper, but he manages to kick Victor off of him and the dart. He then disappears into his wraith form.

"Damn it!" yelled Martin.

"Let him be. We'll get them next time" said Sojourn.

"We may not have defeated Talon or arrested them, but we showed them that they aren't as strong as they say and this will also spark the fight within the hearts of the people of the world" said Lincoln.

They all agreed with what Lincoln said.

"So, what do we do with them?" asked Sombra who was referring to the Junkers.

They all look towards the Junkers who are waving at them with angelic halos and smiles.

"They are no angels" said Mercy.

They all know who those two are and what they have done.

But then McCree tells them what happened to them in Junkertown and that they could use a change of scenery which means they wanna be heroes too.

They all agreed to have McCree back into overwatch, but Junkrat and Roadhog were the ones they were worried about.

So they decided to let the Junkers stay, on one condition. McCree has to be they're parole officer.

He knows it's gonna be one wild ride, but he's willing to do it.

They then see Hanzo approach them all and bow to them.

Hanzo was now intent in joining Overwatch, just as long as he gets to fight alongside his brother Genji, because he believes he may have found a new to redeem himself of the dishonor he committed, by fighting alongside the one he struck down.

They all gladly accept Hanzo Shimada into Overwatch.

Linka then notices the mysterious Shrike sniper leave. "Where are you going?"

She stops and looks back. "I still have to protect the innocent from crimes that are overlooked by the law. You can say I am just like the Soldier."

She then takes her leave.

"Maybe one day, she'll reconsider and join the team. Same with the Solider" said Mei.

"Yeah, maybe" said Linka.

Soon some people arrive to the scene and see the heroes clean up what was left of the battle, they were planning to take responsibility for the damage they have done.

But the people and world leaders know that this was Talon's doing, they were all going to help overwatch clean up this mess.

Soon, they all finish their work and Martin begins plans to rebuilding the United Nations Geneva Office.

"So, this is a new start for us" said Winston as he looks at the sun setting.

Gyro stands next to him. "Seems like it, we'll stick around for a while to help you guys fix this wreckage."

Winston chuckles. "Thank you Guardian. Our family is restored, we have new members, the world trusts us and the enemy knows they can be hurt. The future seems bright and we will be facing all of it, together."

Gyro and Winston continue to look to the distance, more great adventures were bound to come.

(Talon base)

Moira leaves the med bay and meets up with Reaper and Widowmaker who also have some bandages and bruises.

"So, how is he?" asked Reaper.

Moira sighs. "He's stable, but he's seriously hurt. He won't be able to make a quick recovery anytime soon."

"So what now Doctor?" asked Sigma who arrives after recovering.

"For now. We stay low and stay stealth. New leadership must be acquired" said Moira.

Widowmaker stands up. "Perhaps you should take leadership."

Reaper nods in agreement. "You are always the most reliable to Doomfist."

"They have a point, I may be demented but I have noticed that all of your advancements in your work is always being respected by Doomfist, I will acknowledge you as my leader as well" said Sigma.

Moira smiles. "Rally the rest of our faction leaders. We have some things to discuss."

(Dominion medic bay, Aegis Battlecruiser)

Lincoln is being treated for his wounds by Becky by using her healing flames, also helping is Jordan.

Linka is leading the rest of the army in deploying more defenses across the world and setting up new Overwatch Outposts.

Luna is sitting on another chair out the window. She then looks back to her injured brother and sees all of the tissues with blood in a nearby garbage can.

She knew that they would face more dangerous situations and it seems that Luna was right, the last time she saw her brother badly hurt was when she was controlled by Father in the world of KND.

Luna then thinks to herself as she looks to the custom locket Lincoln made for her on her birthday and inside was the picture of her and Lincoln when they were young, when she was given the task of being his legal guardian. 'This is just the start of more dangers to come and my little bro is still gonna keep fighting these dangerous fights, I can't let him just go off and put himself in danger. I promise bro, I'm gonna protect you, always.'

To be continued …..

**And that ends this incredible Chapter with the heroes of Overwatch and it seems Luna is being all too protective now. Can you blame her? The last thing she wants is to see her little bro hurt again.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Overwatch is the property of Blizzard Entertainment.**

**_Also, it appears i have invoked a new enemy and I intend to one day get even._**


	159. Ch159 Overwatching the Aftermath

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 159: Overwatching the Aftermath**

(Overwatch base, Gibraltar Watchpoint)

The entire base has been upgraded and given new defenses.

On the outside of the base are three airfields with newly built Overwatch aircraft, along with FutureTech, Nod and Dominion aircraft.

Nearby the water are three naval sea ports and Construction yards.

The entire perimeter is heavily defended by turrets all with special tracking systems built and installed by Sombra.

The bases shuttle bay has also been rebuilt and can provide as many space launch missions.

Inside the entire base is linked to each of the nearby outposts. Even underwater there are tunnels that will link them to the naval bases and construction yards.

They have more than two hundred and fifty troops and other scientists and engineers.

Each of the heroes have their own quarters, some share their work place.

Lúcio and Mercy are both in charge of the med bay, but sometimes Lúcio chills inside his quarters with some sick beats and he still likes to spread his positivity of music to the world when he has free time.

Torbjörn is busy in his engineering bay and alongside is his daughter who also builds new tech for future combat purposes, but when Brigitte is not inventing with her father she spars with her godfather Reinhardt.

Sombra is in charge of all the communications relay across the outposts and keeps tabs in having some fun messing with the team. Echo tries her best to make sure Sombra doesn't do too much damage with her tomfoolery.

Sojourn believes they should bring back the Blackwatch division, but then McCree told her about the last time they had that team. So they just set up a demolitions team composed of Sojourn, McCree, Junkrat and Roadhog.

Mei and Bastion are both tag teaming in keeping the world safe, from animals, plant life and natural calamities. Thanks to FutureTech they can have new research on how to fully help save their planet.

After some discussions with Korea and China D.Va was now part of the team, she will miss her old team but they said that this is what she had always dreamed of and they want her to become a hero to the world, but she will always keep tabs on when they need some more Mecha assistance.

Winston is trying his best to be the team leader they all need. He truly never thought he would have to lead them, but Morrison wasn't there and they needed someone to be the one they can all look up to, just like him.

Winston is also planning on a mission to rescue the fallen lunar base, let's just hope there aren't any violent tribes up there, luckily he won't be alone in this project. Also listen to Athena Winston, you need the Cardio exercise!

Tracer helps with any new recruits that have arrived to join the team and new recruits they have!

A former captain of the Egyptian security strike team has joined their ranks and they immediately knew who she was, Phara Fareeha Amari.

Found taking down Talon agents and also joined when he saw the battle, Jean-Baptiste Augustin.

The great champion of Russia still has to return to her homeland to protect it, but she is technically a member of Overwatch, Aleksandra Zaryanova.

Believing that his knowledge and superiority could be of use once again, he returns to aid the team and perhaps teach some more lessons to Genji and help Hanzo forgive himself, Zenyatta Tekhartha.

After some convincing from her little human child friend she will also join the team to ensure the safety of all the people, but she would like her little friend be part of it as well, as long as she also gets her education in which Winston and Mercy are kind enough to help with that one, Orisa.

He got bored just running Junkertown like a king and he shocks Winston when the gorilla recognized him, though Junkrat and Roadhog are both scared to see him there. He aids in building new stuff for the team and is trying to get the two Junkers to stop freaking out at him, dude he's a hamster why are you scared of him? Wrecking Ball.

Wrecking ball also wants to help Winston reclaim the lunar base, he hopes to be the one in charge of it when they fully succeed.

She is still in charge of her company and she has heard that Overwatch has been rebuilt so she will be in charge of keeping track of all world organizations that may have leads to Talon's whereabouts. She might not be there at Watchpoint but she is still a valued member and is in charge of the India Overwatch outpost, Symmetra.

After a lot of reasoning, and bailing, and bar fights and so much anarchy in one town. She has agreed to let her crime spree days over and with her team they will protect the mid-western territories of America from any Talon activity, and that include Los Muertos from crossing the border, so the Deadlock gang are now members of Overwatch and their team leader, Ashe Elizabeth Caledonia Calamity and Bob. PS: She wants her bike back McCree!

It's a shame that there are two members who haven't joined the Team.

They still hear reports of what was happening to Soldier 76 and the mysterious Shrike sniper.

Reports of Soldier 76 taking down ten different Gangs across Mexico, Brazil and somewhere near the Texan border, which gets the attention of Ashe and she might think he's Deadlock material.

Shrike has been spotted in different parts in Africa, taking down poachers and rescuing people from gang terf wars.

Meanwhile they have been getting a lot of support from FutureTech.

Martin has been trying to help them rebuild the project aircraft the Slipstream, but after some reasoning with Tracer. They just left it to shut down, but Martin believes he can make it work, someday.

Victor is providing as much weaponry to fight off any hostile Omnics attacking Russia. He doesn't trust the other company that has been providing the mech's for the job. He tries his best to show the people of Russia that all we need is to find a way to end this conflict through peace, but to do that is to find Talon and take out the rogue Omnic leader.

Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber have been helping with Japan's Technological progress and also keeping an eye out for the crime empire of Shimada. Genji and Hanzo are also keeping an eye on them.

Thanks to the memories of Martin and Victor, they were able to replicate a weapon from the War of the Three Powers, the Floating Naval Fortress: the Black Tortoise.

Along with Imperial technology such as, King Oni, Steel Ronin, Tsunami Tanks, Striker/Chopper VX, Sea/Sky Wing, Sudden Transports, Rocket Angel suits, Naginata Cruisers, Shogun Battleships and Wave-Force Artillery.

They were thinking of building the Psionic Decimator, but that just made Martin and Victor cringe at the horrors this weapon could do.

But they are planning on finishing Project Giga-Fortress and a new project: Shogun's Executioner.

The Dominion, Protoss, Swarm and Galactic Empire have left their atmosphere and return to their worlds. They believe that this world is going to prosper greatly.

The Royal Defenders have also left back to their world and they have a lot of School work to go through. Dang it!

They are still searching for anything on where is Talon. They knew that with how badly they beat the crap out of Doomfist, a new seat of leadership will rise up.

Talon has gone dark and the only thing they have heard were small Talon insurgents headed to one of their abandoned weapons stashes across the world. Thankfully they have small Overwatch strike teams like the Deadlock gang, Mecha Squad and the newly rebuilt German Crusaders tracking them down.

The rest of the world felt at ease. There have been less conflicts between humans and Omnics. Junkertown is still the one place that still hates Omnics and they decided to place some heavy defenses outside the area's borders, to make sure none of them even dare to cause any danger to the rest of the world, orders from Wrecking Ball.

The Omnic crisis still rages on in China, Russia, small parts of Australia and now a new crisis has sprung up somewhere in the Netherlands.

But this Omnic division was just Null Sector and the Gwishin Omnics. There have been no reports of any activity from any of the other Evil Omnic factions and they all know that most of these Omnics are sided with Talon.

Maximillian the leader and representative of Talon and his Omnic group are still at large, apparently he was able to buy his way out of life in jail. But now he is nowhere to be seen, just like Talon he has gone dark and leaving no trace. They just hope they can find him.

Overwatch and the Royal Defenders are all still keeping track on each other, they make some calls and have lovely conversations and reports.

They also would like to meet the other heroes they have heard of like the Avengers or Ben Tennyson.

But Lincoln and Linka are still curious, who is Soldier 76 and Shrike Sniper.

They are hoping they could meet up with them sometime and maybe reason with them to be a part of the team.

But they get messages from overwatch that they actually had a few run ins with them and they also try to convince them to join the team.

But they always get the same response. "I used to be part of a team myself. I'm not letting that burden get to me again, I work alone now."

This was disappointing news, but they accept their choices. Maybe one day they will join overwatch.

Sombra however already knows who is underneath the masks of Soldier 76, Shrike Sniper and Reaper. She wants to tell the others, but they all don't want to know. They wish to respect the wishes of these heroes. But maybe they'll think about it when they want to know, who is under the mask of Reaper.

One thing is for sure, they're hoping that maybe one day. They will all fight as one, The Royal Defenders and Overwatch. Heroes stick together as one big family.

The Multiverse has so many heroes and they just keep on coming up.

To be continued …..

**And there is the Aftermath, sorry if this was short. I just got bored and wanted to make this. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	160. Ch160 Friday Champs

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 160: Friday Champs**

(Royal Woods ice rink)

Announcer: and there she goes folks! Lynn Loud Jr! star player of the Royal Woods Snorunts! And she makes the pass to Margo who then passes it on towards Paula! And it is a goal people! A goal! We are now neck and neck against the Hazeltucky Snow Mongers!

And to be precise to this chapter it is the hockey game in Royal Woods and the team in the fight is the newly made team of the Royal Woods Snorunts and their mascot on the side ... Snorunt.

And as you'd all expect leading the team into the fray is none other than Lynn Loud Jr. herself, she has gained some trust within the people in town and was able to get into ice hockey again. But rebuilding her sports life style will be a long way to go.

They're rivals of course are the Hazeltucky Snow Mongers, a shame their two best players are rotting in jail after siding with Chandler.

Within the audience is the rest of the Loud Family, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Rainbow Dash, Polly Pain, Leon, Sergei, Gwen, Neil, Lily, Leni, Luna, Sunset and Mr. Grouse?

As it turns out while they were clashing in the overwatch world, Lynn Jr found a sports buddy within her next door neighbor. Who knew?

Some Pokemon are there to also watch as the game progresses.

And now back to the game. The two times are tied 10 to 10 and they need a miracle win if they want to make this work.

In the audience Leon and Sergei are both eating churros. "So, why are we here again?" asked Leon.

Neil was about to say something, but he had no idea what else to say.

"So, we're just here for no reason?" asked Sergei.

"We're here to support Lynn. She might not be fully in the family, but she is a family friend" replied Linka.

"Yeah and this does bring back some good memories where I have to come and support them" replied Lincoln with a smile.

But then his smile fades when he realizes what he just said.

Luna and Leni notice this and look worried towards their brother.

The Louds also got concerned hearing this.

Lincoln then gets up.

"Lincoln?" asked Jordan.

"Are you okay bro?" asked Sunset.

Lincoln then walks away from the audience and out of the arena.

They all had no idea what to do next, then Jordan gets up and follows him.

"This is awkward" said Sergei.

Neil then cuts through the audience and heads to where the teams were at.

Lynn Jr looks to the audience and sees the concerned faces on her family and the Spellman's, Rainbow dash is still cheering on. Does she even know what is happening?

Lynn Jr then sees that Lincoln and Jordan have left the stadium and she sighs with sadness.

Then Neil accidently falls into the Teams area. "Sorry."

"Mr. Spellman? What the heck are you doing here?" asked Coach Keck.

Neil gets up. "Lynn! Lincoln just left the ice rink stadium due to the fact everything he remembered just swarmed back in, mostly the part where he gets dragged into all of your sister's events."

The rest of her team look to Lynn Jr with concern. The case against the Louds should have been forgotten, but it appears it has left a sore mark onto the town of Royal Woods.

Lynn Jr knows that the memories of the past will come back to haunt both families.

Neil then looks to the timer and the score board. Then back to Lynn. "I know you feel bad for what has happened, but you gotta win this. Would Lincoln want to see you lose and break down?"

Lynn started to regain some confidence. "No, he wouldn't. He would want me to keep going and even if there is no hope for me to win this, I can still at least keep trying!"

Neil smirks. "There's the Lynn Loud Jr Lincoln remembers, even if he isn't here just know he would still support you. He's just going through some stuff now."

It didn't take long for Leni and Luna to decide and walk out of the stadium to go after they're brother and Jordan.

"I guess we're all going through some stuff right now" said Neil.

Lynn Jr picks up her hockey stick and looks to her team and their mascot. "Let's go and win this! Together as a team!"

They all cheered and went back onto the ice.

"You'd make a great coach Spellman" said Coach Keck.

"I'd rather stick to leading an unstoppable army of monsters" replied Neil.

"Wait what?" asked Coach Keck.

The others were shocked at how Neil was able to motivate Lynn Jr to keep playing.

"Why isn't he this supportive when he goes to my pageants?" asked Lola.

"Lola, he doesn't go to your pageants" said Lori.

Oh yeah" said Lola.

"Maybe I can get some advice from him. He sure knows how to keep people in high spirits" said Lynn Sr.

Outside Lincoln is sitting on a bench with Jordan and Absol next to him.

"You okay there handsome?" asked Jordan.

"Even after everything that has changed for me, I still get memories of what happened to me in the past, the talentless kid who was always in his sisters shadows" said Lincoln.

Then Luna and Leni sit next to him.

"Linky, we know you're still going through some stuff. Even though you said that you have fully forgiven the louds and us for all that has happened. We know you're still haunted by past memories" said Leni.

"We're here for you bro. No matter what happens we're not leaving you behind. Think of those memories of lessons, you thought you would remain a talentless kid, but look at you now. You're a team leader, you fought bad guys and you found the love of your life. I don't wanna see my baby bro looking so down again" said Luna.

Lincoln looks to his two sisters and hugs them. "Thanks guys, I needed that."

Leni and Luna smile and also hug Lincoln. Jordan also joins in.

Soon they see The Louds and Spellman's come out and with them was Lynn Jr and her team with the trophy.

"Congratulations Lynn" said Lincoln with the smile.

"Thanks Lincoln. You really didn't have to come to watch me play you know" said Lynn Jr.

"Yeah, but some part of me said I have to. I guess it's the old me" said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr and Rita go to the kid who was once their son.

"Lincoln, we don't want you to keep on looking towards the past. We know some part of you doesn't want to forgive us and we understand" said Rita.

"We deserve everything for what you went through, you don't have to keep doing this" said Lynn Sr.

"You can skip one of my pageants. Dad and Lana are becoming good coaches when you're not around" said Lola.

"It's true. I learned a lot when you helped me in one of her pageants, and it feels nice helping my twin with her contests" said Lana.

"At least try to skip some of our events. We know you have been through a lot since our last interdimensional travel" said Lori.

"Which I wasn't involved" said Lisa. Lucy nudges her. "Please be quiet."

"Thanks guys, I guess I can try and avoid any of your events. Even for next year" said Lincoln.

"For what it's worth kid, you earned a lot of rest from being there for your sisters" said Leon.

"But I do know one thing you can go to as moral family support" said Linka.

They then look to Leon and Sergei who are smiling. "NXT!"

Lincoln smiles. "The triple tag team match for the NXT Tag Team titles! I guess that sounds better."

"Sure wish we could come, but Leon and Sergei said that a lot of the superstars there have heard about what we did and I am not planning to be sent to a hospital anytime soon" said Lynn Sr.

"He's not wrong Lincoln. We're not planning to go smack down early! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Not realty" replied Sergei.

"Alright then, let's go and get some lunch and celebrate!" said Lori.

They all make their way to the nearest Burger king and celebrate. The Spellman's, the Louds and the Team.

Neil then looks to Leon. "So, you ready for tonight's big Royal Woods High school winter dance?"

"The dance has been moved to next week" replied Leon.

"Oh okay. Wait what?!" yelled Neil.

Leni intervenes. "Turns out that the two teens in charge of the dance had to go to a funeral this week, they won't be around until next week Thursday."

"Damn! How is Dana feeling about this?" asked Neil.

"She was upset at first, but then she said that this was the opportunity to come and support me and Sergei in our match" replied Leon.

"I wonder who Becky is going out with. She said she had her eyes on someone as her plus one" said Leni.

"Maybe she had a secret guy on her mind. One that you don't know yet" said Leon.

(Night time, Orlando Florida)

The audience is packed with people and among them are the Spellman's, Dana and Loona?

"So, why are you here again?" asked Leni.

"To support my boyfriend kid. I wanna see how well he truly is in the squared ring" replied Loona.

"I'm surprised Blitz isn't here" said Neil.

"He had other things to do. I think he's trying to stalk someone" said Loona.

They all looked at her confused. "Okay, did not need to hear that one" said Dana.

Soon the theme song started and they all witnessed other matches from other NXT superstars.

Lincoln and Linka could really feel the electricity in the air when the matches went on, but the one thing they all came here for was the main event. The Triple Threat Tag team match between the Euro's Fighters, The Forgotten Sons and the Undisputed Era.

The main event was now starting and the first team to enter was the Undisputed Era, the two members are the current NXT Tag Team Champions: Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilley.

Next were two members of the Forgotten sons: Jaxson Ryker and Steve Cutler.

Because of what happened last year during the NXT Tag Team Match, William Regal decided that Adam Cole and Roderick Strong from Undisputed Era and Wesley Blake from the Forgotten sons are not to interfere in this match tonight, if they get involved then the match for the NXT Tag Team Championship will become a Tables, Ladder and Chairs match and heavens to hell they don't want that one.

And finally they see the two members of the Euro Fighter's: Leon Davion and Sergei Dragunov!

Leon and Sergei's wrestling attire seems different.

Leon is wearing his signature Shawn Michaels style pants, but this time it had the symbols of German Eagle logos but in the color of the German flag and he has yellow, red and black knee and elbow pads, along with black combat boots and his hands with white wrappings..

Sergei is now wearing military style shorts that reach his knees. They bare the symbols of wolves in the color of the Russian flag and a name in the back "Dragunov!" he is also wearing knee and elbow pads but with wolf teeth images on them. He is also wearing combat boots, but he also has some fingerless gloves.

Seeing Sergei wearing those clothes is making Loona blush.

Dana sees this and giggles. "Looks like someone's fur is turning red."

Loona hears this and shakes it off. "Oh shut it Dana."

The match begins with Leon vs O'Reilley vs Ryker.

This match keeps turning in the tides for either one, but it turns into real chaos when all three teams are in the ring brawling.

Ryker and Cutler toss Fish out of the ring, but they both get missile drop kicked by O'Reilley. They both get back up and grab O'Reilly and send him over to his partner outside.

The Forgotten sons turn around to Sergei who tosses his brother at them.

Leon gets up and super kicks Ryker out of the ring.

Sergei then picks up Cutler and power slams him, then he tags to Leon who goes to the top rope and finishes it off with a shooting star press (Evan Bourne style), he pins Cutler only to be interrupted by Fish.

Leon gets back up and bounces from the middle rope to deliver an uppercut to Bobby Fish, who then gets picked up by Sergei and he throws the man onto O'Reilly and Ryker who are outside.

Sergei then delivers a spear to Cutler and Leon finishes it off with a Running Bulldog.

They all realize this was it. One! ….. Two! ….. Three! ….. And it's a win!

Sergei looks to Leon in shock, even Leon was stunned.

They won! They won! They actually won the NXT Tag Team Championship!

The Spellman's all cheer for their win.

Neil is just speechless and smiles. "Well done my brothers, well done."

Leon and Sergei are both handed the NXT Tag Team Championships and fist bump each other with the titles.

They then head out of the ring and to their family members and hug them and all cheer.

Dana kissing Leon and Loona kissing Sergei.

They then get a brotherly hug from Neil and they all celebrate for their NXT win!

This was just the start of a new era for Leon and Sergei.

Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly walk out of the arena and look back at the two Spellman's who are looking back.

Both teams smirk, they know they will have a rematch for the titles. Maybe next week, next month who knows?

The Forgotten sons both get up and also look towards the Tag Team Titles, swearing that they will get the titles and won't be Forgotten.

Leon and Sergei aren't intimidated and only say one thing.

Leon: _Kommen Sie und versuchen Sie es, wir werden warten._

Sergei: _Prikhodi i propobuy, my budem zhadt'._

Translation: Come and try, we'll be waiting_._

They were going to celebrate like kings being the champions!

Some of Royal Woods was also watching the match and were glad that the NXT Champions are two of their resident heroes.

For Leon and Sergei it was like they were part of a new family. This is NXT!

To be continued …..

**Hockey win for Lynn and her team and a massive Wrestling Title win for Leon and Sergei.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	161. Ch161 Restaurant Date Time

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 161: Restaurant Date time**

(Royal Woods outskirts)

A Tiger Tank drives through the snow being led by a Vulture Bike.

And right behind them is a purple low rider.

Lincoln and Jordan are leading the pack.

Leon and Dana with Sergei and Loona are in the Tiger Tank.

Luna and Sam are right behind them.

They're destination? Simple, a nearby abandoned cabin on the outskirts of town.

They soon arrive and park their vehicles.

"So, this is the place?" asked Loona as she looks at the lone door in front of the cabin.

"Yup, this is it and you are gonna love it" said Dana.

Loona looks to the words on the door. "I don't speak Chinese."

"It's Japanese" said Lincoln.

"And it says Western Restaurant Nekoya" replied Jordan.

"Alright, let's go inside then" said Luna.

"Good thing we made it on time. I am starving" said Sergei.

They all open the door and enter the restaurant.

"Hello and welcome" said Aletta and Kuro.

They were happy to see it was Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Leon, Dana and Sergei.

But they were shocked to see a dog-like woman, she seemed new to them.

"Hey there Aletta, we'll find our own seats now" said Leon.

"Oh, well okay then. I'll get you guys some menus" said Aletta.

Kuro could sense the immense demonic aura around the dog woman.

Loona looks around. "Huh, you know what, this place ain't half bad. Seems kinda comforting."

Then the door opens and they see the lizard man who orders rice omelet has returned.

"Looks like he's back" said Sam.

"Same old lizard dude who orders Rice Omelet" said Luna.

"Yeah, this place is definitely comforting to me. Reminds me of hell" said Loona.

Soon they spot more and more of the regular customers come into the restaurant.

From the Lion man who eats Pork Cutlet Rice bowl.

The adventurer who eats minced meat cutlet.

The old man who orders Pork loin cutlet.

The samurai who orders Teriyaki chicken.

The man who eats Curry rice.

The fairy queen and her subjects who order Crepes.

The old man and his grandson who order Spaghetti with meat sauce.

The siren kids who order Carpacio.

The young man who eats fried shrimp.

They didn't expect the restaurant to be this packed so early.

Then they got their menus and made their orders.

"So, what will you guys be having?" asked Aletta.

"Jordan and I will both be having the crab and egg omelet, with two soda floats please" said Lincoln.

"I'm gonna have me some Tuna salad" said Sam.

"Same here dude" said Luna. "And add some sodas with that one."

"I will be having the Fillet Mignon and some coffee" said Leon.

"I'll have the fried chicken fritters please, some coffee as well" said Dana.

"I'm feeling like Bacon and Cheese Omelet right now" said Sergei.

They all look to Loona who was still looking at all of the meals they had.

"So, anything you like miss?" asked Aletta.

Loona then puts her menu down. "Spicy Chicken wings with blue cheese dip."

Lincoln and the others were confused.

"It was in the very back of the menu. I'm surprised you all didn't see it" said Loona.

They also checked the menu and saw it. "Huh, well what do you know" said Leon.

"Also, two small glasses and your finest whiskey please" said Sergei.

"Of course, we'll have that right out" said Aletta as she heads to the kitchen.

They all look back to Sergei and Loona.

"What?" said Loona.

"We're not going to drink that much" said Sergei.

"Let's hope so, but just in case maybe Leon should drive" said Lincoln.

"Oh there's no need Lincoln. No matter how much alcohol Sergei consumes it isn't enough to make him drunk" said Leon.

"He's not lying. Ten bottles of Liquor and I was still okay, Peter however was stuck on the roof and we couldn't find him" said Sergei.

"What?" asked Sam.

Leon nodded. "It's true, we were in Vegas for the wedding of one of our friends. But we couldn't find the ring bearer Peter. We searched for the whole afternoon, then we realized who put the mattress on the roof. And we found him."

"And he was not happy to see us" said Sergei.

Then Jordan was putting all the stories together. "Was the wedding for my parents?"

Leon and Sergei looked at each other and back to Jordan. "Yes."

Jordan sighed. "I knew it. My dad told me that four of his friends showed up to the wedding in a small mess. But they meant well to him and at least they brought the rings with them."

"So, our pops was part of it as well?" asked Luna.

"He sure was and that was the last time Neil would ever drink alcohol" said Leon.

"He did not like messing it all up" said Sergei.

"Sounds like me when I don't like my plan failing" said Lincoln.

They were still waiting for their meals to arrive.

Loona turns on her phone and sees that the restaurant does have a signal.

"So, you two going to defend the Tag Team titles next week?" asked Dana.

"Dang right we are. But we got a feeling it might end in chaos" said Leon.

"We'll be ready for whatever Undisputed Era has in store for us" said Sergei.

"We'll be rooting for you guys to win it" said Lincoln.

"So, you two are champions?" they all turned to see it was the Lionel (Pork Cutlet Rice bowl) who said it.

"Umm, yes that would be us" replied Leon.

"Then it is a true honor to meet champions such as you two. How did you go by with this accomplishment?" said the Lionel.

"Triple Threat Tag Team Match. Ended with Leon and me standing tall against the odds" said Sergei.

The Lion man was impressed. "So this sport you do. What is it?"

"Professional Wrestling" They all replied.

"We were there to cheer them on" said Lincoln.

"They ruled it" said Jordan.

Leon and Sergei chuckled. "Well we did train for it" said Leon.

Lionel was pleased to hear this. "Perhaps we may share some of our fighting style next time."

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure brutal bloody barbarian mode is against the rules of the squared ring. We are not getting involved in something that could end our newly forged career" said Leon.

"I see, so you two stick to the rules of no brutal harm at all. I understand, still it is great to have some more champions eat here" said the Lionel.

"Thanks" said Leon and Sergei.

"Ahem, pardon me asking. But what is it like on your world?" asked Heinrich Seeleman (Fried Shrimp).

"Yes, we would also like to know about your world" said Altorius (Pork Loin Cutlet).

The master didn't seem to mind the customers interacting with the heroes from another earth, just as long as they can keep them all from arguing about food.

"Well, as you guys should know the restaurant you're all in is on earth. But we are from another earth in another dimension" replied Lincoln.

"I see and your world is different from this one?" said Tatsugorou (Teriyaki Chicken).

"Sort of. The only thing different is to the fact we have some heroes amongst us" said Leon.

"And we are that damn good at our job" said Sergei. The two brothers ended fist bumping each other.

"Is there magic in your world?" asked Tiana Silvario XVI (Crepes)

"Well, Yes and No. the only magic that exists is within our dad and the Guardian" said Lincoln.

"Same here dude, but only when Lucius is under my control" replied Luna.

"Has your world any amazing adventures?" asked Sarah Gold (Minced meat cutlet).

"Only when there's actual trouble, but yeah. There are some amazing things to discover in our world" said Sergei.

"Most of the world that's being explored is in the oceans and it's still unexplored in many areas" said Leon.

"Wow! Sounds like a place I could explore" said Sarah Gold.

"If the guy with the cane is willing to let anyone else go there" said Loona who is still on her phone.

"She means the Guardian" said Sam.

Aletta and Kuro arrived with their drinks. "Here you go."

"Might I ask, are you a demon?" asked Kuro to Loona.

Loona grabs a small glass and pours in some whiskey. "Hellhound and you don't seem like an elf."

Kuro nodded. "I am not. That was all I wanted to know." She then heads back to get their orders.

Aletta was shocked. "So, you're from hell?"

"Technically she's from the hell in our world and it is one messed up place" said Leon.

Loona takes one sip of her drink and so does Sergei.

"Trust me, dying in our world is way worse than anything" said Loona.

"What about your people? Are there other beings like her?" asked Alphonse Flugel.

"Not at the moment, but chances our world could soon be filled with more non-human citizens, once our earth is fully trusted for the future" said Jordan.

Then the doors open and Altorius is shocked to see who it is. "What the? What are you doing here?"

It was the friend he let come once, but they only went to the restaurant after the customers have left and this is bad.

The one who has entered is one of the legendary heroes an elf by the name Alexander (Croquettes), the father of Wilhelm the ruler of the great empire.

This made Lionel feel tense, this was the same elf who mocked him. But he had to calm down.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to come here and see the restaurant at its busiest" said Alexander.

He notices Lionel and decides to ignore him. He gets tense when he spots Kuro, guess he's still afraid of this dragon.

Alexander takes a seat next to Tatsugorou. "As of always I will be having the Croquettes and a mug of beer please."

"Of course, I'll have that right out soon" said the master.

"Please, take your time" said Alexander.

Alexander took the time to observe all of the customers, he recognized some of them. From Sarah Gold, Alfonse and Heinrich.

He could feel the other customers knew him as well, some of them are being cautious about him.

He is one of the legendary heroes, but it was odd that they were okay with Altorius, he is also one of the legendary heroes but they were fine with him. Could this be because Alexander is an elf with a swordsman track record? Maybe.

Alexander then notices Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Leon, Dana, Sergei and Loona.

"Well, it seems we have other worldly people, it is a pleasure to meet you all" said Alexander.

"Umm, sure" said Leon. He also felt tense with his presence.

"So, I take it that you eight are from another world as well" said Alexander.

"Yeah, we are dude" said Luna.

He then felt the demonic and ice like aura emanating from Luna and same starnge energies coming from Sam, Leon, Sergei, Dana and Loona.

"So you all have powers of your own I see. Would that make you all legendary heroes as well?" asked Alexander.

"Not really legendary. We're just heroes doing what we do best" said Jordan.

"Making sure we bring true justice and support to those worlds who need it the most" said Lincoln.

"Well I am surprised to see kids here and I thought those sirens were the ones I should've been careful about. But it seems that you two are more talented in whatever skills you have" said Alexander.

The two sirens who were eating their Carpacio were a bit cautious about him and so was Kuro, Red did make her the guardian of the restaurant.

"Is this guy going to be questionable to us for the whole time?" said Sergei in annoyance.

"Obviously" said Loona.

"Easy now. I'm just curious is all. It's not every day I see a werewolf in here" said Alexander.

Loona's eyes go wide with anger.

"Oh no" said Leon.

"Oh hell no" said Sam.

Loona looked at him with her left eye twitching. "Werewolf? Werewolf? You think I'm a werewolf?!"

"Loona calm down, he's not worth it" said Sergei.

Lionel whispers to himself. "I think he's worth pounding to a pulp."

"I am no werewolf you immortal lady stealing jerk!" said Loona.

Alexander didn't expect her to be this upset. "But, aren't you a werewolf, you seem to have the features of one."

Sergei was able to keep her on her seat. "Sir, I think its best you keep your mouth shut before someone loses an arm."

"I'd do what he says Alexander. We don't want to start something" said Altorius.

Alexander notices Lincoln and Jordan with starnge metallic weapons, Luna and Dana manifesting some ice from their hands, Sam's hands starting to spark, Leon's eyes blinking sideways and hissing and Sergei's hammer was already in his hand.

"I see, I didn't mean to make you upset. So if you're not a werewolf, what are you then?" said Alexander.

Loona sits back down and goes back to her phone. "None of your damn business blondie-lockes!"

Then the door opens again and coming in was someone Whos darkness radiated stringer than any evil.

Alexander sees the man in black clothing and mask with helmet and is suddenly scared.

"Hey Hollow" said Sam.

And it was Hollow Cabal. The Sith Lord, the Emperor of the Galactic Jennerit Empire. "So, I head here for lunch and sense a lot of tension from my side. What is happening?"

All of the customers do their best to stay silent, Next to Gyro being all powerful this was one guy not to be messed with.

Loona sees the fearful look from Alexander's face and smirks. "Nothing really, just all of us. Enjoying our meals."

Hollow then sees Alexander who looks away from him. "Oh I see. I guess I'll be having the Beef stew and Pork Cutlet Rice bowl then and add some wine to it as well."

"Coming right up" said Kuro. She was relieved that Hollow was there.

Alexander then whispers to Altorius. "T-That man, W-What is he?"

Altorius whispers back. "Someone you should not meddle with, he rules many worlds with his mighty empire and it is said that he wields powers even that of a dragon couldn't counter and powerful enchanted gem powered gauntlets. He is the one darkness that still lingers as balance to the realms. I'd best keep my head down if I were you."

Alexander gulps. "Noted."

Hollow takes a seat next to Lionel. "So, how was NXT? I couldn't see it, my network station was being repaired."

Leon and Sergei then told Hollow of what happened and how they won. Lionel was also impressed by their story and looks forward to hearing how they will defend it next week.

Soon their orders arrive and they all enjoy their meals.

Lincoln even told Sarah Gold about his grandmother who's exploring the deserts and finding more ancient temples hidden underneath.

Jordan mentions to Alfonse and Heinrich about the great legendary heroes of the past in their earth. Which was interesting for Tatsugorou and Altorius.

Sam explains that their world is healing from so many wars and nature is slowly saving all life and extinct creatures are soon returning, the Fairy queen and her subjects thought that this was truly a miracle for humanity to do so.

They were making a good start in making friends with the customers all the while avoiding Alexander, or better yet Alexander avoiding them, as long as Hollow was there.

Soon they all finish their meals and take their leave.

"Maybe we'll talk to Gyro about having you come to our world so you can explore, but you're gonna need some escorts if you're going to do that" said Lincoln.

Sarah smiles. "Thank you. If it isn't possible then I'm okay with it."

"I look forward to hearing how you two secured your titles!" said Lionel.

"And to you as well my Lion king friend" said Leon.

"If your world ever needs some magic from us, don't be afraid to ask" said the Fairy queen.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think we have all that covered" said Sam.

They all head out of the door and Hollow does so for his world.

They all head to their respective vehicles.

"Well, that was a very unexpected day for us" said Leon.

"Just as long as that elf isn't there anymore, I'm fine with the place" said Loona. She was a bit tipsy but Sergei helped her up.

"You're not close to being drunk yet my Hellish lover" said Sergei.

"I just need some bed rest and I'll be fine" said Loona.

They all start their vehicles and drive back home.

Meanwhile Gyro arrives in his raven form. He spots the tire marks on the ground. "Huh, looks like the others had lunch here. I wonder how it all went."

The Guardian heads into the Restaurant.

To be continued …..

**Soon I will make the upcoming Christmas chapter. Leave a review as always.**


	162. Ch162 the first day before the Holiday

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 162: The first day before the Holiday.**

(December 22, Spellman Estate)

Leon is headed out of the Spellman house and is headed for the ladder that is attached to the Kirov Airship nearby.

He makes it to the airship and gets a chainsaw that is inside of the chest, but then he hears some rustling sounds.

He is in the living room of the Airship.

He turns around and sees Sergei on the couch and Loona on top of him, both with a blanket covering them, then he sees their clothes on the floor. Oh and they're making out.

"What the hell?!" yelled Leon.

Sergei and Loona stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Um, Rude much" said Loona.

"Dude, when did you get in here?" said Sergei.

Leon turns around. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Umm, making love. Duh!" said Loona.

Leon felt awkward hearing that. "I know, but you could've done it in your room! Or anywhere else!"

"We felt like this is the right place to do it" said Sergei.

"Oh my sweet fucking god! Why?!" said Leon.

"And to be specific we're still together right now. As in you know what we mean" said Loona as she breathes heavily.

Sergei also chuckles.

Leon is now red with embarrassment.

"Oh god! Oh why?!" said Leon.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" asked Sergei.

"First off, I live here! Secondly, we have to go down to earth so we can help Neil, Lincoln and Timmy find a tree for the holiday. Did you forget?" said Leon.

"No, I just waited for the right time for Neil to call me. Also he's picking up Duchess now" said Sergei.

"You're just embarrassed because you haven't done this to Dana yet" smirked Loona.

Sergei also chuckles.

Leon is now annoyed. "Whatever! Just hurry up with what you're doing and meet me at the bottom."

"This is the third time we've done it today" said Loona.

Leon was already half way to the ladder. "Shut up!"

Sergei chuckles. "Let's finish up so I can help the others."

Sergei and Loona finish with what they're doing.

Meanwhile at the Great Gate. Neil comes out with two large bags and with him was Duchess Swan in her winter clothing.

"It feels so good to be here again" said Duchess.

"Sure is my little duckling, now come on the others will be thrilled to see you here" said Neil.

"Nice nickname for me" laughed Duchess.

They both head inside, but then they spot Leon sitting by the door steps looking upset.

"You okay man?" asked Neil.

"You kinda look like Daring when he was trapped in the mirror realm" said Duchess.

Leon looks to them with a twitching left eye. "We'll talk about it later bro."

Neil and Duchess look at each other and shrug it off, they then head inside and see all of the Christmas decorations were being put up.

"Hey guys! The Princess is here!" yelled Neil.

The kids and Gwen come out of the living room and see their sister Duchess Swan. "Duchess!"

Leni was the first one to hug her. "Oh, I can't wait for you to be my roommate for this season!"

Duchess chuckles and hugs her back. "Me too Leni."

Duchess then greets the rest of the family.

Neil hands the bags to two mechanical arms belonging to Harv and it sends them to Leni's room.

Neil then approaches Lincoln. "You ready Linc?"

"Sure am dad. We just have to wait for Timmy" replied Lincoln.

Timmy comes down, but without Poof. "Sure is a shame that Poof isn't here for the holiday, but he wants to spend it with his parents and Cosmo's mom and Wanda's dad and I'm sure Wanda's sister is gonna be there. It's gonna be chaotic that's for sure."

"Alright, we should head out and meet up with Leon and Sergei. Also I think Loona is here she might come down and help with the décor later" said Neil.

The three Spellman boys head to the kitchen where they see Courage and Linka baking.

"Wow! Those Brownies smell nice sis" said Timmy.

"Thanks, but Courage was the one who made the ingredients. He knows a thing or two about sweets" said Linka.

Neil tries to grab one but he gets swatted by Courage who is holding a spatula.

"Nice try dad, but this is all for dessert" said Linka.

"Dang it! Can't blame a guy for trying" replied Neil.

All three of them head outside and spot Leon who just arrived and Sergei and Loona who just came down from the Airship.

Neil then uses his zerg senses on Sergei and Loona. "Why do you two smell like sweat and satisfaction?"

Leon turns red and throws up somewhere.

"What's up with him?" asked Lincoln.

Loona smirks. "You boys have fun. I'm gonna see if the rest of your crew need some help."

Sergei kisses her cheek and she heads inside.

Sergei then readies his chainsaw. "Alright! Let's go find ourselves a tree!"

They all open the back gate and head into the woods.

(Meanwhile inside)

Linka and Courage start baking the next batch of Brownies.

Leni is helping Duchess put some of her clothes away into the drawers and closet.

The Pokémon, Gwen and Sunset are setting up decorations.

Loona is watching over Lily and feels like she has some parental instincts sprouting up, she just smiles as she watches this baby.

Where is Luna? She is hanging out with Sam at her house and helping with their decorations.

(Sharp Residence)

"You sure you wanna help us here Lunes?" asked Sam as she tosses the Christmas light sto the roof.

"I'm sure Sammy. They said they have it all covered and that I should be helping out the sharps" replied Luna who is also tossing the Christmas lights onto the roof.

All of the lights are caught by Peter. "Sure is nice to have you helping us out. Ember is also gonna be staying here until January."

"She's coming here tomorrow. I can't wait to spend some more time with her, she's so cool and understands me" said Sam.

"She sure is the motherly type for ya Sam" said Luna.

Peter then plugs in the two separate Christmas lights, but they don't turn on. He keeps trying. "What in the hell?"

This catches the attention of Sam and Luna. "Something wrong dude?"

"Light won't go on" replied Peter.

Then Sam sees that the main plug wasn't even plugged into the side of the house, so she plugs it in.

What happens next is just too painful to watch.

Luna and Sam see some sparks and glowing lights coming from the roof and next thing they know Peter slides down and lands in the snow. The Christmas lights are now glowing and making the symbol of Rudolf.

"Dad! Are you okay?" asked Sam.

Peter raises his right hand for a thumbs up. "Super."

Luna and Sam sigh in relief. "So, you stoked about spending a big family party with us?" asked Luna.

"Dang right I am!" said Sam.

"Same here. Now can you girls help me up" said Peter.

They both rush to him and help him back to his feet. "I can feel everything right now."

(Loud House Residence)

Lori is calling Bobby and seeing how their place is going. But then she stops when she sees all the decorations were unfinished in the set up.

Lori spots her mom sitting on the couch looking at some albums of each Loud and their first Christmas, she also sheds some tears.

Lori sits next to her and does her best to comfort her mother. "Mom, I know it's hard. Trust me I know. But we have to accept this, I miss having them around for Christmas morning too. Be thankful we can all have one big family Christmas get along."

Rita wipes away her tears and closes the album. "You're right thank you Lori. But I'm more concerned to the fact that you're going to College next year."

Lori understands what she means. "Mom, I already made my choice and I won't be too far, I can always visit Royal Woods whenever something criminal comes up. I am going to FutureTech University, be thankful I didn't pick Fairway otherwise it's gonna be a long way to travel."

Rita then hugs her eldest daughter and so does Lori to her mom.

"Now, how about we set these decorations up" said Lori.

"Okay Lori, okay" replied Rita.

They both go into the box and put up all of the decorations. Lori even places the stockings by the chimney and even though they weren't there, she put up the stockings with the names: Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Lily.

'Our first Christmas without the full family, things really are changing for all of us' Lori says in her thoughts.

Lynn Sr had just returned from the Restaurant with Luan. They both did some last checkups to see if the place was secure before they reopen on December 26.

They even brought with them some take out lunch.

Lisa is in her room with some research on the mysterious grass type monkey Pokemon from the forest, she still couldn't figure out what she saw, it wasn't from any of the known regions and Lisa has a theory. But she was thinking that she should tell Martin about this.

Lucy is in the vents crying. Lynn Jr enters the vent and comforts her, they both know that this was their first Christmas without the full family, even though Pop-pop and Myrtle were gonna be there, it still wasn't going to be the same with out Loud music, ditzy fashion, cute coos and the man-with-the-plan. But they had to keep going, at least they can have a big family Christmas party.

Crobat and Tyrogue were also sadden for their human partners.

Lola and Lana are both setting up a plan on capturing a reindeer, this time Lola wanted to be part of it. Why? Who wouldn't want a Reindeer companion/Pet? Toxicroak and Smoochum just shook their heads, they know that this was ridiculous.

Meanwhile Good old Mister Grouse was packing up his bags and waiting outside. "Huh, Lincoln said to wait out here."

Then a Medivac Dropships arrives and inside was Victor. "Grouse! Lincoln sent me to bring you to our family."

Mr. Grouse was shocked. "Now this is what I call first class private flight!"

Victor helps him bring his stuff into the Dropship and they take off.

Lynn Sr and Luna were shocked to see that.

"Well, I guess he's flying south for the winter holiday. Hahaha!" said Luan.

Lynn Sr chuckles. "You got me on that one sweetie."

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is arming a large cannon, he then puts in a chest sized ammo box, he places the cannon onto a mount stand and aims and shoots!

"AAAAAAAAARGH! Happy Holidays!" yells Martin as he shoots at …. A Christmas tree?

Wait a minute! Hold up! What is in the cannon?!

Zoom out and next to him are ammo clips with labels of Christmas Decorations. And what he's currently firing is labeled Christmas lights.

Penny arrives with a tray of Chocolate chip cookies and sees the tree getting lights on it nicely. "Wow! We never have this kind of holiday in Remnant! This sure looks fun!"

"Sure wish I could be there for my bro and his friends" said Tadashi.

Martin then stops firing and plugs in the lights and the Christmas tree glows. "And that's where you're wrong Hamada."

This was confusing to Tadashi. "What are you talking about?"

Martin then grabs a cookie and bites on it. "Come December 24, you'll be surprised."

"Okay" said Tadashi who was confused.

Then the main doors open and coming in was Jack Cyber with dual cannons on his arms. "Season Greetings!"

He then fires snowballs towards Martin who hits the wall and is covered in snow.

Penny and Tadashi move away from the carnage.

Jack Cyber realizes what he just did and stops. "Oops! Wrong person."

Martin comes out of the snow pile and collapses. "Why?!"

"Sorry Martin, I was looking for Victor. He got me earlier with ten snow balls."

Then the main doors open again and Jack Cyber is hit by a barrage of Snowballs and hits the same wall Martin slammed into.

The one firing was Victor with a snow ball missile storm launcher. "Deck the Halls! Also Mr. Grouse is with his family."

Jack Cyber groans in pain and so does Martin. Penny and Tadashi have no idea what to even think of this.

(Great Lake City)

Ronnie Anne and her Doduo are both helping set up decorations all around the apartments.

They pass by each neighbor who all liked how the entire place looked.

Sid soon comes out with her Kabuto and she also helps out with the decorations.

"This is so cool! My first Christmas here in the city! Well not actually in the city, we're all going to be in the Spellman family Christmas party after all" said Sid.

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "Yeah, and it's gonna be so cool. You think we'll have another Pokemon battle with them?"

"We can ask them. Besides we seem to be the only ones in the neighborhood with Pokemon sparring partners, I wanna see my little Kabuto evolve! He would look so cool!" said Sid.

"Same here with Doduo" said Ronnie Anne.

Then all four of them smelled something nice. "Whoa! What is that smell?!" said Sid.

"That would be my Abuela and her famous homemade hot chocolate, she knows how to make it taste perfect" said Ronnie Anne.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sid.

The two girls and their Pokemon head into the Casagrande door and see Rosa handing out some hot cocoa to CJ, Carlota, Carlos and Frida.

She then places a tray of hot cocoa mugs onto Herdier. "Could you please bring some to Hector and Bobby?" the Herdier barks and heads down to the Mercado.

Rosa then sees Ronnie Anne and Sid. "Oh girls! You made it just in time. Come, come there's plenty of hot cocoa for everyone."

They spot the five large pots of hot cocoa. "Whoa! That is enough for everyone" said Sid.

"Si, and soon I will be making more once December 24 has struck. I will also be making so much more food so we can celebrate with the Spellman's, Louds and any other family that will be there. I will have my hands full" said Rosa.

"You sure about doing that Abuela? What if Lynn Sr makes some food too?" said Ronnie Anne as she sips her hot cocoa.

"No need to worry Mija. I spoke to him and he said that he was going to take a break from the Christmas cooking and wants to try my style of cooking and maybe I can sweeten a deal with him so he cans ell my homemade meals to his restaurant" said Rosa.

"Cool, hey can we help you with the cooking?" asked Sid.

"Sid, remember the last time you cooked. I actually have the experience after helping out with Bobby back when I used to live in Royal Woods" said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh right, but I'll be there to help just in case" said Sid.

Rosa chuckled. "You two are welcome to help me with the cooking and also guarding against Lalo and Sergio." She then looks to the two pets with snake eyes.

Lalo pretends he heard nothing, but Sergio is confused. "What? You can't prove anything!"

Rosa was unsure about their resident parrot. "Yeah, sure. I also want to let Niel try my spicy Shrimp cock tails. I heard that he can survive anything spicy, I wanna see how he can limit his stomach."

Ronnie Anne and Sid just giggle to that. "Yeah, sure Abuela" said Ronnie Anne.

The two girls finish their hot cocoa and head outside.

Then Frida calls out to them. "Thanks again for putting up the decorations Mija."

"You're welcome Tia Frida" said Ronnie Anne.

What does Frida mean by that? Well Frida is currently on the couch with a cast on her leg, she had an accident when she was decorating a few days ago. "Sure wish I could place the big star on this Apartment."

"Mom, I don't think anyone wants to think of the apartment as a giant lighthouse" said Carlota.

"Why not? I wanna know if some pirates come and wanna battle" said CJ.

Meanwhile Sid and Ronnie Anne race outside in their winter clothes and see all of their neighbors feeling festive and in their winter gear.

"So what do you wanna do now Sid?" asked Ronnie Anne. But she gets no response.

Ronnie Anne looks to her friend who is looking up. "Sid?"

Ronnie Anne also looks up to see a mistletoe was above them, the two girls blushed. This was awkward.

"T-This is very weird, we should get going no-" Ronnie Anne is cut off by Sid's kiss in the cheek.

Ronnie Anne snaps out of it and looks to Sid. Sid on the other hand realizes what she just did and runs back into the apartment and into her room.

Ronnie Anne just stands there stunned, next to her Doduo who is confused and not knowing that Bobby and her mom just saw that. Maria just came back from work.

"Ronnie Anne, are you okay?" asked Maria.

Ronnie Anne just faints in the snow. This was very concerning for Maria. "Oh dear."

(Spellman Estate)

Inside Gwen had just finished setting up the last Christmas stocking. "There, now this place looks festive."

"The only thing missing is the tree" said Sunset.

Then they see Loona come down with a giggling Lily in her arms.

"Wow! You two looked like you guys had some bonding time" said Gwen.

"I'm not quite good with babysitting, but I gotta admit. She's one to manage and handle, not too fussy and not too picky" replied Loona.

"Maybe it's because she's human and not a demon?" said Sunset.

Loona chuckles and hands Lily back to Gwen. "Yeah, I guess that's about right."

Then they see Leni and Duchess come down.

Duchess was amazed at the place. "Wow! This place looks so beautiful!"

"I'm so glad you like it Duchess" said Leni.

Duchess then sees Loona. "Oh, you must be the girlfriend of Sergei?"

Loona chuckles. "That's right. We both made it official earlier in his airship."

Gwen didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Then it hit her. "Oh wow! That must've been one heck of a time for both of you."

Sunset and Leni were also shocked.

"Now that's what I call commitment" said Sunset.

"That was fast" said Leni.

Loona chuckled. "Well, I guess you can say we're both smitten for one another. A hellhound and a Russian."

"By the way, is grandma coming for Christmas?" asked Duchess.

"That she is sweetie and so is your auntie Sabrina and her auntie's Hilda and Zelda" replied Gwen.

Leni then speaks up. "Also, I can't wait for us to use the new outfits I made. Its totes gonna blow the rest away!"

Loona and Gwen both chuckle. "We're counting on it!"

Sunset and Duchess were confused by this. But Sunset did remember seeing Leni come down the attic with some old red curtains and bringing them into her room along with some white fake fur.

"By the way, where's is dad and the other boys?" asked Leni.

"You missed them earlier. They went out to get a tree" replied Linka who just came into the living room with brownies. Courage is also there with the same tray.

Leni gasps. "I have to go and follow them!"

She then races back upstairs and puts on her winter clothes and races to the forest.

The other girls were confused by this.

"What was that about?" asked Loona.

"No clue" replied Sunset.

"Twee! Twee!" said Lily.

(Spellman Estate, Forest)

"So, let me get this straight. He walked in on you and Loona on the couch, making love?" asked Neil.

Sergei chuckled. "He sure did and he was embarrassed."

Leon was right behind them not amused by their conversation and is trying to hold of his urge to use the chainsaw against them.

Braviary is in the air looking out for any wild Pokemon,

Lincoln, Timmy and Absol are following behind them.

"This is awkward" said Timmy.

"Tell me about it. I'm okay with Uncle Sergei finding love. I just didn't expect him to actually find love" said Lincoln.

Then Absol spots something. "Look!"

They all turn to see a pine tree, it was perfect and nice to look at.

They all run towards it, but something was wrong.

"Umm, why is it getting smaller?" asked Leon.

As they get close, they realize it wasn't really big.

Lincoln, Timmy and Absol stop five feet from the tree and Neil, Leon and Sergei are standing in front of it and Braviary lands onto a branch confused.

"Looks like I misjudged the distance and size" said Absol.

"What am I looking at?" asked Neil.

They were looking at a tree that was only 2 feet tall.

"This looks like the Japanese version of a Christmas tree" said Sergei.

"Gotta agree" said Neil.

"Looks like we've still got some searching to do" said Timmy.

But then Absol stops and senses something. "Something is wrong!"

They all look to him confused.

"You mean besides the worlds smallest Christmas tree?" asked Leon.

Just then the ground underneath Neil, Leon and Sergei starts to vibrate.

"What the what?" said Neil.

"Did you guys just feel that?" asked Leon.

Sergei crouches down and looks to the snow and feels it, his eyes go wide. "Oh crap!"

Then the snow underneath the three Spellman brothers collapses and they get knocked to the bottom.

"Dad!" yelled Lincoln and Timmy.

Absol, Lincoln and Timmy look down to see it was a cliff and at the bottom was piles of snow.

Soon Neil emerges. "What the what?!"

Sergei emerges next. "The snow piled up with the tree near a cliff making it look like it were a part of the landscape and all it took to fall apart was the weight of three grown men."

Leon comes out last. "That was very unpleasant, but fun!"

Lincoln, Timmy and Absol sigh in relief. Then they look towards the tree and gasp. "Umm, dad!"

"What?" Neil turns to the tree and so do his brothers.

"Whoa!" said Leon.

"So it is big" said Sergei.

They are now looking at a twenty foot tall Christmas tree with the right shape and posture to be one.

"Yeah, it is big!" said Leon.

Soon Absol, Lincoln, Timmy and Braviary come down to join them.

"This is not gonna be easy to bring back to the house" said Neil.

"Might as well just let it sit in the back yard" said Sergei.

They then get their chainsaws ready. "Alight, let's do this!"

But then they stop when they hear someone yell. "STOP!"

They all look to the top of the cliff to see Leni come down thanks to the Tree itself.

"Leni? What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Guys, there's no need to chop him down. Let me do this" said Leni with concern.

They all knew she was kind to all plant life, so they let her do her own thing.

Leni than touches the tree and it soon sprouts out of its roots and uses them as legs.

"Oh my god!" said Leon.

"Wow!" said Lincoln.

"We could've done this in the first place instead" said Sergei.

"Now that is awesome" said Timmy.

"Very smart" said Absol.

"Nice one Leni!" said Neil.

She then hops onto the tree and sits onto the branch, the others also join her. "Alright, next stop Spellman Estate!" said Leni.

The tree makes its steady pace towards the Spellman house.

"This is like being on a ride!" said Timmy.

(Spellman Estate)

All of the girls and the Pokemon are waiting at the backyard, so is Luna and Sam.

They got a text from Neil to come to the backyard and ready the decorations.

"So, where are they?" asked Linka.

"They should be back by now" said Sunset.

"Neil sent me this text ten minutes ago" said Gwen.

"Maybe they got lost?" asked Sam.

"With Leon with them, not possible" said Luna.

Then Loona spots some movement from the trees. "Heads up ladies."

They all look to see a large tree break out of the forest and cross the wall and root itself in the backyard.

"Is this normal?" asked Duchess.

Then Leni, Lincoln, Timmy, Absol, Neil, Leon and Sergei come down.

"We got a tree!" said Leon.

"More like Leni got us a tree" said Lincoln.

The other approach and are amazed by the tree. "What the heck?" said Luna.

"How in the world Leni?" said Sunset.

"What made this tree want to come here?" asked Gwen.

"Well, as it turns out the big guy has heard of Christmas and knows that it's the one time in the year where good deeds are always blessed with good cheers and he wants to be part of it, but not badly hurt" replied Leni.

Linka chuckles. "I guess it pays to have plant powers."

Leni giggles. "Now come on, let's decorate this big guy!"

They all gather the decorations and get to adding them onto the tree.

Sunset, Luna and Sam use their powers to get all of the Christmas lights wrapped around.

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy on the Vulture Bike place the ornaments.

Leni helps keep the tree nurtured and sees if the roots are in a healthy location.

Neil, Leon and Sergei check on the wiring to make sure nothing is loose or broken.

Duchess, Gwen and Loona help clear out any of the left over boxes.

The Pokemon also help with the decorations.

Soon the tree was done, well almost.

They all spot the one place with no ornament, the very top of the tree.

"I guess it's time to bring in the star" said Neil.

Leon and Sergei head back inside and grab a black box that was hidden, they come back out and show them a beautiful transparent star with the symbol of an angel on it and two turtle doves.

"Wow!" all the kids say in awe.

"Why haven't we even seen it up there?" asked Linka.

"Because we keep it safe someplace special and this is the symbol of the family that is truly united, and it will shine for all of us when Christmas hits" replied Neil.

Then Neil picks up the ornament and hands it to Lily. "And I think you deserve to put this on my sweet little angel."

Lily understands and holds onto it tightly.

Then Neil looks to Luna. "Would you like to help Lily place it on?"

Loona was shocked by this offer and picks up Lily. "I'd be honored. And that's no lie."

They all smile and watch as Loona gets into position.

"Hold on tight kiddo" said Loona.

Lily giggles and holds onto both Loona and the star.

Loona's eyes glow red and she uses her hind legs to leap to the top of the tree and with the right timing, Lily places the star on top.

They both descend down safely and Loona hands Lily to Gwen. "That was kinda fun."

Loona ruffles Lily's hair making her laugh. "Staw! Staw! Staw!"

They all look up to the star that is now glowing and changing colors between yellow, white, blue, orange, red, violet and green.

"Whoa!" they all say in awe.

This was going to be the stars of a whole new moment for all of them and they all can't wait to be part of the big family Christmas party.

"By the way Blitz, Moxxie and Millie and also coming" said Loona.

They all look to Loona and gasp.

"What?" asked Neil.

To be continued …..

**This is it folks! We're so close! We're almost there! Please be patient my readers! Be patient! I'm so excited! Leave a review.**


	163. Ch163 The End of the Gender Bents

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 163: The End of the Gender bents.**

Linka opens her eyes, the front of the house is in ruin.

She looks around and sees Lincoln is crawling on the ground badly hurt and walking up behind him is Lynn Jr with a baseball bat.

Leni is being suffocated from a plant killer dart and approaching from behind her was Lane with a mallet and a sick maniacal laugh.

Luna is being pinned to the ground by Luke and Loki and they looks like they have some twisted intentions.

Gwen is being tied up by Lynn Loud Sr and Rita Loud.

Sunset is trying to pry off the bear trap and Lars, Lexx and Leif are closing in on her with some hammers.

Levi is controlling Harv's systems and is battling Leon and Sergei.

All of the Pokemon and Courage have been rendered unconscious by sleeping darts.

Loni is unconscious on the ground with a large cut to his head.

Linka then sees Claire in front of her with a helmet-looking device.

"No need to worry Linka" said Claire with a crazed look. "Soon it will all be okay, we'll be friends again, like old times!"

Linka has no idea how this all went wrong so fast!

(Earlier)

Linka waits by the Great Gate. She is currently waiting for Loni to arrive, she invited him over for Christmas and she can't wait to spend time with him. She also heard that he will be staying till New Year's Day, now that's something she's looking forward to.

She soon sees Duchess coming out of the house with Lily in her arms. "Hey there sis!"

Linka smiles and waves back. "Hey Duchess, you're gonna spend some quality time with Lily?"

"Sure am. Dad is taking us to the park" said Duchess.

Then they see Neil's car come out of the garage. "You two ready?" asked Neil.

"Of course dad" said Duchess.

"Pway pawk! Pway pawk!" giggled Lily.

"Looks like someone's excited" chuckled Niel.

"She sure is" said Duchess.

"You guys have fun. By the way, did you bring Lily's diaper bag with you?" said Linka.

"In the back of the car" replied Neil.

"Also, if Loni arrives tell him that there's room for him in the basement" said Neil.

"Okay dad. Thanks again and have fun you guys" said Linka.

They then drive off to Ketchum Park.

Linka then sees Luna in her car come back from hanging out with Sam, she currently has her headphones on.

Lincoln arrives in the Vulture Bike after trouble in the super market.

Leni also returns from her job at Reiningers, it was her last shift for the month/year. But she will start again next month/year.

Timmy is hanging out with some of his friends at Gus' Games n' Grub.

Linka smiles. "This sure is going to be one heck of a Christmas for all of us."

Then the Great Gate glows and coming out was none other than Loni, the former brother of Linka. But some part of her sees him as her brother still.

"Linka!" Loni rushes to her and hugs Linka.

Linka smiles and hugs him back.

Coming out with him carrying his luggage was Leon and Sergei.

"Kid, you got so much clothes in here" said Leon.

"And shoes" said Sergei.

The two of them break up the hug. "Sorry guys, I just wanted to dress for the season and I picked so much from my job at the mall."

"We'll send these to the basement room. Luckily Neil was able to modify it to have more than one room now" said Leon.

"Mom is going to be here soon and Sabrina and pretty much my lady friend as well" said Sergei.

Linka chuckles. "It's gonna be one heck of a Christmas party for all of us."

"Same here sis. Is it okay if I call you that?" asked Loni.

"Only if you can let me call you bro" replied Linka.

The two of them hug once more.

Leon and Sergei smile at this and head into the Spelman house.

Linka and Loni soon follow into the house. But something wasn't right.

Linka turns around and sees that the Great Gate was still active.

Loni turns around and sees this. "Is something wrong sis?"

Linka looks closely at the great gate and can see some kind of shadowy figure coming out and it looked like it was getting bigger.

Linka realized something was coming out. "Oh no."

Meanwhile inside Leon and Sergei head into the basement and place Loni's stuff into the room.

Lincoln is on the couch looking through his tablet.

Luna is tuning her guitar for the right beat she will perform for the party.

Gwen is rearranging some of the stockings and adding one with Loni's name on it.

Sunset is coming down with headphones on her.

Leni and Courage come out of the kitchen with some mugs of hot cocoa.

All of the Pokemon are relaxing in the library next to the fire place.

Gwen sighs at this. "This sure is going to be one holiday none of us will forget."

Leni hands her some hot cocoa. "Totes agree with you mom."

Sunset then sits back next to Lincoln and also grabs some hot cocoa.

Leni could see that Lincoln was looking through some schematics on a new Dominion vehicle on the tablet, so she places his hot cocoa on the coffee table.

"I wonder where Linka and Loni are. Leon and Sergei said they were just outside" said Leni.

"Maybe they're spending some chat time together" said Luna.

Gwen felt unsure by this.

Then Absol raises his head. Courage's ears perk up and Lincoln stops what he was doing. "Something's wrong."

And just before they can all react the front of the house is smashed by a large six wheeled armored vehicle (Star Wars Juggernaut).

Linka is knocked to the ground.

Loni hits the stairs making a cut to his head.

Gwen then pulls out her bow and arrows only to be tackled by a blonde woman in prison uniform.

Her husband comes out and hits ties up Gwen. She then realizes these two were the fugitive parents of Linka!

Linka slowly gets back up. "What the?"

She then sees all of her former brothers and parents coming out and they all had crazed looks.

"Are you kidding me?! How did you all escape again?!" yelled Linka.

"We did sweetie" replied Rita in a calm voice while holding down Gwen.

"We helped your brothers escape and took control of those big car thingies" said Lynn Sr as he ties up Gwen.

Lincoln is about to grab his blaster, but he gets hit in the head by a baseball bat. "We can all be one big happy family again" said Lynn Jr. he then hits Lincoln again.

Leni starts to summon some vines but she gets shot by a dart containing plant killer. "Like we always were sis" said Lane.

Sunset summons her powers only to feel tremendous pain from a bear trap.

"And if we can't be a family in our world" said Lars.

"Then we can be a family in this world" said the gender bent twins.

Leon and Sergei break through the floor. Leon has his Aswang powers set and Sergei summons forth his crimson hammer.

"Oh dang! This is gonna hurt you all!" said Sergei.

Leon roars at them.

But then they get grabbed by mechanical arms.

"What the?! Harv!" yelled Sergei.

They then see Levi holding a device that was malfunctioning their house AI.

"Sorry, but Harv is now under my control and soon the whole of FutureTech" said Levi with a sick smile.

Leon breaks free and starts attacking the arms, same goes for Sergei.

All of the Pokemon come out and prepare to attack.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Loki as he uses a sniper rifle to shoot them all with sleeping darts and then he sees Courage screaming and shoots him too.

Linka tries to reach for her sniper rifle but her hand gets crushed by a pair of white sandals.

Linka looks up to see Claire McBride. "W-What the?! Claire?!"

Claire then kicks Linka in the stomach. "Sorry Linka, but I have to make things right again. Make things as it should've been. And if you're wondering about my mom's, they're having a peaceful long nap after the Louds saved me in the car crash."

Linka wipes away some blood from her mouth. "Y-You killed y-your own mom's?!"

Claire sighs. "They just didn't understand me Linka, they didn't understand how much our friendship means to me. But the Louds, they understand and they agreed to make me apart of their family! We can be sisters! For reals!"

Linka kicks Claire off her rifle, but she gets hit in the head by Loki and his hunting rifle. "Sorry sis, we can't let you do that!"

Then the ground shakes and soon the Juggernaut is knocked away and coming out from under it was Luna and she was angry! Ice and Demonic angry!

The Louds felt horrified to see her. Luna then sees Lincoln struggling on the ground with some blood from his head.

This makes things worse for Luna as she starts to scream in rage.

But then before she could even summon Lucius she gets hit in the back of the head by a crowbar and the one wielding it was Luke.

"Easy there baby girl. Let's calm down and have some fun!" said Luke.

Luna is about to get up and reach for her brother but she gets dragged away and punched in the gut by Luke.

He then grabs her hair and slams her to the ground.

Luna tries to struggle but only gets pinned by Luke and Loki.

"Hey, you wanna lose your virginity bro?" asked Loki.

"Oh yeah man!" said Luke.

Luna tries her best to free herself.

Lincoln hears this and uses what's left of his strength to get back up, but only to get pinned down by Lynn Jr and hit in the back by the baseball bat.

Linka looks around and sees the chaos unfolding and in front of her is Claire who is now holding a starnge helmet device.

"No need to worry Linka" said Claire with a crazed look. "Soon it will all be okay, we'll be friends again, like old times!"

Linka then sheds some tears.

Gwen is tied up and is being slapped and punched.

Leni is trying to breathe properly while Lane is laughing at her.

Luna is struggling to break free from her perverted assailants.

Lincoln is crying and slowly crawling to his weapon.

Sunset is being hit in the head by Lars who has a shovel.

Leon is thrown out of the house by a mechanical arm.

Sergei is pinned down and is being choked at by the throat by a mechanical arm.

All Linka could do was cry, cry at what has happened. Some part of her wishes she had never left her world and endangered this family.

But just as Claire is about to place the helmet on Linka's head she loses her right arm.

Claire cries in agony getting the attention of the Louds.

They see that standing next to Claire was Duchess and she had a duelist sword with her.

Claire then backs away while holding onto her bleeding stump.

Then Lynn Sr is grabbed by his feet by Zerglings and they bite, hard!

Rita is picked up by a Mutalisk and is thrown onto Lynn Sr.

Neil comes down on Deathwing's and punches Lane in the face.

Jordan uses the Vulture Bike to ram Lynn Jr.

Dana comes in and freezes Levi in place.

Sam's hand comes out of the ground and electrocutes Luke's face. Loki immediately jumps away.

Timmy comes in with a magic Floss and ties up Loki, Thank you Tooth fairy!

Peter uses Rapidash to deliver a tackle to Lars and the twins. Then he uses his chain from the sword to wrap them up.

FutureTech reinforcements soon arrive.

Luna gets up and goes to Lincoln. She helps him back up and sees his head has some blood on it. "It's okay Linc. We're gonna get you fixed up bro!"

The portal opens and Mercy and Lúcio come out.

Mercy heads to Leni and removes the dart and heals her of the poison.

Luna brings her brother to Lúcio and he helps heal him.

The rest of the Peacekeeper division comes in and makes an arrest.

But then Luke Loud gets back up and grabs the sniper rifle only for everyone to hear a gunshot sound.

They all look to Peter. "It wasn't me!"

Linka sees Loni holding her sniper rifle which was now set to lethal.

Luke looks at his chest and sees a bleeding hole. He coughs up blood and collapses.

Rita and Lynn Sr cry out for their son.

Loki is shocked. His brother is dead.

Then Loni runs towards Loki and converts the sniper rifle into a crossbow and fires an arrow to the right lung of Loki.

Loki screams in pain and Loni hits him in the head with the crossbow.

Loni then fires a sleep dart towards Lars and the twins.

Loni tackles Lane who is suddenly laughing like crazy. He repeatedly beats him up till he shuts up.

Linka gets up and so does some of the family members to see an angry Loni, this was a Loni they have never seen before and he looked scary.

Lynn Jr pries himself off the Vulture and collapses to the ground and cries. "L-Linka! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I called you bad luck! I'm sorry our family is broken! I'm so sorry for all of this! I-I just want things to be the way it was! I'm sorry!"

Linka didn't feel anything rom him.

Loni tosses the sniper Rifle to Linka and she turns it into a bow staff and knocks Lynn Jr unconscious.

Loni then goes to Linka and they hug.

But then Loki gets up removes the arrows from him and uses the hunting rifle.

But before he shoots, he is mauled by Loona and her large hellhound teeth sink into his neck.

She then gets off of him and looks to his now dead body. "Fucking freaks!"

Loona unties Gwen and helps her back up.

Neil removes the bear trap from Sunset and Becky arrives to heal her.

Soon they recapture the Loud Family, or what's left of them and put them inside a stasis bubble.

The rest of the Spellman's are inside a triage center near the Great Gate.

Neil looks to Martin who just finished going through security. "H-How did they escape?!"

"Turns out, Lynn Sr started a prison fight. Which he then took advantage and killed some of the guards and breaking out of jail. Rita did the same thing as well, they both met up and freed their sons from our outpost. They stopped the crew from erasing their kid's memories" said Martin.

"So, that's how they got their kids back and their sick twisted plans!" said Sunset.

"B-But, what about Claire?" asked Linka.

Martin sighs. "She was moving out of the town with no memory at all, but then they're car got rammed by the Louds with a stolen pickup truck. Levi made a memory machine to bring back what she had forgotten, The McBride's didn't survive the crash. I'm sorry Linka."

Linka starts to shed tears. Her own family committed murder and wanted to do the same to her new family.

"W-What about Baby L-Leon?! Where is h-he?" asked Linka.

"Luckily, before we sent all of those delinquents to have their memories wiped. We separated them from their baby brother. His location is unknown and kept a secret, so they didn't bring him into this" said Martin.

Linka sighs in relief the last thing she needed was a baby caught in the bloodshed.

Linka then sits next to Luna who is hugging her now conscious and trembling brother.

"H-He almost h-had you!" cried Lincoln.

"I-I'm fine bro! I'm just g-glad you're okay!" cried Luna.

Luna swore to keep him safe after the Overwatch conflict. Now her objective to protect her brother just got serious.

They both look to Linka who was also crying. They both hug her and she hugs them back.

Gwen, Duchess, Lily, Sunset, Leni, Timmy, Jordan, Sam and Courage with the Pokemon also join in the hug.

Loona is hugging Sergei who is also hugging her back with some tears.

Dana is hugging tightly to Leon as they both speak comforting words to each other in German.

Neil could only see that what had happened had nearly shattered the family and almost sent the realms to ruin.

Neil then sees the Louds and Claire being sent away into their world.

Then Neil looks to Martin. "McKenzie, listen to me. I have a plan."

Martin is confused but listens in anyway.

Later they are all healed up and thanks to FutureTech they're house was fixed instantly. Thank you Nanomites.

They also had to reconfigure Harv back to their control.

"Dad, Duchess" they both turned to Linka.

"How did you guys even get back here so fast?"

The others were also confused.

"We forgot dad's watch and phone" replied Duchess.

Neil looks down with embarrassment. "I guess forgetting what I was supposed to have saved all of you."

They then looked to Martin and were wondering how he got there so fast. "Someone triggered the emergency Great Gate alarm."

None of them triggered it, but then Courage walked up and showed them he had Neil's phone and pushed the trigger.

So before he was sniped by the sleeping dart he pushed the emergency alarm from Neil's phone.

Linka then hugs Courage. "Thank you Courage! Thank you boy!"

Courage hugs her back and cries.

They then see a black police car arrive and coming out was Diana Spellman, Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda.

"Oh my god! Are you all okay?" Diana ran towards her family and so did the others.

Martin watches as they all cry in relief that they were safe, then he remembered Neil's plan.

Martin pulls out a walkie talkie. "Are you clear in the area now?"

(Other Dimension Royal Woods)

The large armored car is driving on a dark night scenario road in the middle of the Nevada desert.

"Sir, we're clear of any towns" said Victor.

One of the guards look to the prisoners who were grieving to the dead bodies of Loki and Luke.

And it seems they were whispering something.

"Looks like their planning again" said the guard.

Martin: It's time! Bail!

Victor smiles and stops the vehicle. "You got it."

Victor and Martin then activates a button to shove the Louds, Claire and the dead bodies out of the vehicle. It then drives off leaving them alone in the cold night.

"W-What was that f-for?" asked Lars.

"Who cares?! We're free now!" yelled Lexx.

"Something is wrong" said Levi.

"You better believe something is wrong!" said a voice from the behind.

They turn around to see a tall red dressed human, by the name Alastor. And with him was Blitz, Moxxie and Millie, the Radio Demon and the I.M.P.

"W-What is this?!" said Rita.

"Sorry, but we don't talk to the victims!" said Millie.

"This is for the Spellman's!" said Moxxie.

"And my future son-in-law!" yelled Blitz.

They brought out an arsenal of murderous weapons.

Alastor summons forth his twisted and powerful hellish powers.

The Louds and Claire are now terrified and back away in fear.

The bodies of Loki and Luke are sucked into red portals.

"**_This will be very entertaining!"_** Alastor then looks to the reader. "**_You should look away, this might not be entertaining for all of you!_**"

Alastor moves the camera away and all that can be heard is the sound of blood curdling screams.

"And it's a good thing kids die for free" said Blitz off camera.

To be continued …..

**Now it's over! Finally over! Come tomorrow will be positivity for all. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	164. Ch164 The Big Family Christmas

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 164: The Big family Christmas**

(December 24, Spellman Estate)

Lincoln awakens from the sound of Garchomp roaring on the roof.

He knew it was the day they've all been waiting for, the big family Christmas party.

Lincoln then realizes he was not in his bed.

He is laying on a large mattress, on his left is Linka, Courage, Loni, Timmy and Sunset.

On his right was Luna, Leni, Lily and Duchess.

He knew that they were all scared of losing each other, then he sees sleeping on the couch was Neil and Gwen and on the other couch was Leon, Sergei and Loona.

Neil pulled up the other couch and Lincoln sees Sabrina, Diana and Aunt Hilda and Zelda also asleep.

The Pokemon are sleeping amongst the other chairs.

Yesterday was truly a horrible scene for all of them, they could've been killed, then he looks to Luna and he still remembers what Loki and Luke almost did to her.

Lincoln then sees that Luna was still holding onto his hand.

Lincoln smiles and kisses her forehead and removes her hand from his.

Lincoln gets up and heads for the kitchen, Absol awakens and follows Lincoln.

Lincoln grabs a frying pan and some bacon and eggs. "Morning bud."

Absol sits on one of the chairs. "Good morning Lincoln, are you still shaken from yesterday?"

Lincoln sighs. "I still am. I didn't really expect the day before we all get together to be ruined by those gender bent monsters."

"Same here bro" they turn around to see Luna, Linka, Courage, Arcanine and Loudred awake.

"Morning everyone" said Lincoln.

They all take their seats, Courage, Linka and Luna help him out with the cooking.

Then Leni with Lily, Duchess, Timmy, Loni and Sunset also awaken and join them.

The rest of the Pokemon also join in.

It didn't take long, but the adults also wake up and join them for breakfast.

Neil could see that all of them tried to stay up to watch over the family, but he knew Harv was the one who was mostly active.

"So, are we all ready for today?" asked Neil.

"If you mean by the party that we're gonna have. Then yeah" said Sergei.

"We may have been through some sort of terrifying conflict, but we gotta try and enjoy this day that's to come and the day that's to come tomorrow" replied Leon.

They all had smiles, they never saw this side of Leon before.

"Where it this coming from?" asked Gwen.

"Sorry, just didn't want any of you guys to look down in the dumps. We have a reason to be alive for today and for more to come" said Leon.

"Nice speech man" said Sergei.

Lincoln chuckles. "And I thought I make good speeches."

Leon drinks his coffee. "I guess I'm pulling a page from you book."

Diana looks to Loona. "So is the rest of your family coming?"

"They are, they just have to get ready or something, they'll be here soon" replied Loona.

"I'm still speechless to the fact that my eldest son has someone in his life" said Diana.

Loona chuckles and drinks her coffee. "I won't ditch this good looking non-human, I can assure you I ain't leaving him. Except for when I have to work."

They all chuckle at this.

"I hope the others are coming, I'm sure they'd want to know what has happened to us" said Lincoln.

"The Casagrandes are being picked up by Martin and the others, they are also joining us" said Neil.

"Dana said that she's bringing her family here" said Leon.

"And my former mom is coming here as well. I can't wait for her to be here!" said Timmy.

"Princess Celestia, Luna and Twilight are also coming and they said that their bringing someponies to the party as well" said Sunset.

"Sam and her pops as well as Ember are coming here too" said Luna.

"The Guardian says he's coming with Pyrrha" said Sergei.

"There are gonna be like so much people to this party" said Loni.

"Not people, family" said Leni. "Also, Becky said she was coming with her family too."

"Huh, I wonder why" said Duchess.

"The Louds are definitely coming, Lori must've told them what has happened yesterday. They are bound to be very worried for all of us" said Linka.

"On the plus side, we don't have to cook too much. Lynn Se said he wants to cook the food for the party same goes with Rosa" said Neil.

Courage sighs in relief, he doesn't have to tire away with the cooking. Linka smiles and pets his head.

"Well, let's enjoy this breakfast and get ready for the day" said Neil.

They all eat breakfast and prepare for the arrival of their guests.

(Hours later)

Loona heads back to hell to pick up the rest of her crew for the party.

Leon makes a call to Dana.

Neil is waiting outside of the house, then he spots two Dropships arriving.

The first one opens and the louds come out.

"Glad you guys could make it" said Neil.

"Well this is one party we all don't wanna miss out on" said Rita.

"Tis the season to be jolly, or Yule be feeling blue as Santa crashing down the Chimney!" said Luan.

"That actually sounds painful than a joke" said Lana.

The second Dropship opens and they see the Casagrandes and the Chang's.

"And more guests are here" said Neil.

Then he notices something was missing. "Umm, where's the food you said you were bringing?"

Lynn Sr also notices this. "Yeah, I thought this thing would be packed."

Rosa chuckles. "Oh it's coming."

Then they spot five more Medivac Dropships coming in and each one opens to reveal Martin, Victor, Penny, Jack Cyber and Tadashi.

And with them is a lot of food! Let me rephrase that, Tons of food!

Lynn Sr faints and Neil is amazed and whistles. "Maybe next time you could volunteer to help feed the hungry kids in Africa."

"That's something I would love to be a part of" replied Rosa.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep all this food intact" said Victor as they all haul the pots and trays out of each Dropship, even the pilots helped out.

"So, are the others okay?" asked Lynn Jr.

This made the Casagrandes confused. "What do you mean?" asked Sid.

"Did something happen?" asked Hector.

Neil sighed and soon Lynn Sr regained consciousness.

"Yesterday we were attacked by the gender bent Louds and this time they came with vicious intentions that nearly took the lives of the rest of the family" replied Neil.

They all gasped. The Louds already knew from what Lori said.

"Can we see them?" asked Lucy.

Niel smiled. "Duchess and Leni are in their room, same with Lincoln, Linka and Luna, Sunset, Loni and Timmy are in the backyard helping Leon, Sergei and Gwen and Lily is being heavily defended by the Pokemon. Also my little sister, mom and aunts are here."

Then another Dropship arrives. Martin checks his watch. "Huh, I guess this one was late."

Coming out was Albert and his lady friend Myrtle.

"Hey there everyone" said Myrtle.

Pop-pop went to hug the louds and then approach Neil. "Are they okay? I heard something bad happened."

Neil sighs. "There are a lot of things the rest of us are trying to go through, mostly Lincoln."

Then the Rosato van arrives, along with Dana and her family and Becky and her parents?

"Okay, I understand the arrival of the Rosato's and the Crowley's but why the Miller's?" asked Neil.

"Well we are family, all together that is" replied Becky.

Then she notices Martin walking by with Victor carrying the pot filled with Hot Tamales.

Martin sees her and waves.

"Dude! Wave later! Move now! This thing is still hot!" yelled Victor.

Then they were shocked to see Rosa carry three Tamales pots stacked and with only one hand.

"How?" asked Tadashi.

"We will never know" replied Jack Cyber.

"Well, the rest of you can head out back" replied Niel.

"Actually Becky and I are here to go and check on Leni" said Dana.

"We'll go and meet up with her" said Becky. The rest of the family heads to the backyard and the two girls go into the house.

Then the Great Gate opens with a black raven and a red sparrow.

Neil was confused by this.

The Raven morphs into Gyro and the Sparrow becomes Pyrrha, she gets a little disorientated by her transformation.

"You're getting there, you just have to get used to it" replied Gyro.

Pyrrha chuckles. "This is something truly new to me."

Niel also chuckles. "Looks like the apprentice is learning fast and getting stronger."

Then the Great Gate opens once more and coming through was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Twilight.

Sunset comes out of the house and runs towards them and hugs them. "I'm so glad your all here!"

They also hug her back. "Well we didn't want to disappoint the invite" replied Twilight.

"Indeed, we have been a part of the Thanksgiving, now we wish to be part of this other Human holiday" said Princess Luna.

"Is it similar to Hearths Warming?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Sort of, it's a long and beautiful and tragic story to why Christmas was made" replied Sunset.

"Glad you guys did make it. There's a lot of food in the back and Rosa was able to make some food edible to your tastes" replied Neil.

"Well, we kinda brought someone who also brought in some food" said Twilight.

"Really? Who?" asked Sunset and Neil.

"Me!" yelled Pinkie Pie who came out of Neil's hair.

Neil freaks out and runs around. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Pinkie hops off and skips towards Sunset and hugs her. "It's so good to see you again. The last time we saw each other was when you and your dad and sister came to our world to seek Princess Luna's help against some crazed whacked out Dream demon!"

"Yeah, that was the last time I saw you Pinkie, or Pony Pinkie. I'll just call you Pinkie" replied Sunset.

Neil finally calmed down. "So, you brought something to the party?"

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly. "Sure did!" she then pulls out a large tray of Cupcakes from her mane.

Sunset chuckles. "Classic Pinkie Pie."

Neil was even more confused. "Okay, this will be interesting."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie grabs Sunset and the three Princesses and they head to the back yard.

"Try not to freak out everyone else with your popping out of nowhere trick, don't do it on Courage" yelled Neil.

"Well, we'll be in the backyard. I heard you guys got a tree" said Gyro.

"You know it Guardian" replied Neil. Pyrrha and Gyro head to the back, but this time he let Pyrrha teleport them.

The Great Gate opens again and this time it was Timmy with his former mom Sasha.

"Glad you picked her up this time" said Neil.

"I talked to the guys at the jail and they all knew what was gonna happen" said Timmy.

"And once this holiday is over I will be continuing with my sentence" said Sasha.

But then Neil had an idea. "How about you stay until New Year's? I'll talk to the guys about this, you have my word."

Timmy and Sasha were shocked and touched by this act of kindness.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" said Timmy as he hugs Neil.

"Thank you so much Neil. This means so much to me and Timmy" said Sasha as she wipes away her tears.

Neil chuckles. "In hindsight, you're much family to us as Timmy is. Now run along and head to the backyard. By the way how is Poof?"

"He said he is gonna stay with Cosmo, Wanda and they're family till New Year's as well. It's gonna be weird not having magic for a long while. But I'll manage" replied Timmy.

"And Chloe?" asked Neil.

"Chloe and her family are going to be celebrating in Africa for some reason. Something about giving the children there a Christmas they deserve" replied Sasha.

Neil chuckles. "Classic Chloe Carmichael."

Timmy and Sasha both head to the backyard.

The Great Gate opens once again. "And we have more guests, of course."

Coming out was none other than I.M.P.

"And we're back people!" said Blitz.

"It feels so nice to be here and not killing people" said Millie.

"For once, I agree with that one. The sound of human cheerful smiles and less people screaming in pain" said Moxxie.

Loona comes out and looks to Neil. "Where's Leni?"

Neil was confused by this. "Umm, she's in her room. Same with Dana and Becky and I think my wife is also with them."

"Good" replied Loona as she heads into the house.

Neil, Blitz, Moxxie and Millie were confused by this.

"Huh, normally she would ask where her boyfriend is" said Blitz.

"You think she's up to something?" asked Moxxie and Millie.

"When it comes to Loona with the rest of the fam, I'm sure they have something planned" replied Neil.

Then a red pickup truck arrives with Peter, Sam and Ember.

"We brought a Stuffed Chicken!" yelled Peter.

"Congrats! Now it can add up to all of the food that's coming from the Casagrandes" said Neil.

"Wait what?" asked Peter.

"I told ya they would bring more food" replied Sam.

"Still, it's nice to provide something to the party" said Ember.

Neil then looks to Sam. "Luna's in her room and so are the other girls."

"Cool" replied Sam as she grabs her Axe from the back of the truck and heads inside.

"You have any clue what's going on?" asked Neil.

"Nothing" said Peter.

"Is Leni in her room?" asked Ember.

Now they were all confused. "Yeah, why?"

Ember grabs her ghost axe. "No reason." She then heads inside.

"Okay, something's up and I wanna know what" said Peter.

"Maybe it's a surprise and we should wait for later" replied Neil.

"Now, let's go and check out the many guests that we can all call family!" said Blitz.

"And he's at it again" groans Moxxie.

"Calm down sweetie" replied Millie.

"This is going to be every interesting" said Peter.

Neil then realized something. "By the way, where the heck is Alastor? I thought he was coming here."

"He was, but he was engaged in something else at that shamby hotel" said Blitz.

"That and they might be having their own Christmas party" said Moxxie.

"I did saw the Princess Charlie dressed like Krampus" replied Millie.

Neil and Peter know that name, they decided not to ask any further.

Neil then whispers to Blitz. "Is the job done?"

"Sure is, do you want anything from their remains as trophy's?" asked Blitz.

"Nope, do what you and you're crew want with what's left of them. I care little" replied Neil.

"Okay and also this assassination is free of charge. I don't like it when people like them harm people who would be part of my family!" said Blitz.

"For once, I'm glad to call you my future uncle. I think" replied Neil.

Inside the house, Lincoln is looking at the picture of his family.

Linka sees this and sits next to him. "You okay bro?"

Lincoln sighs and looks to his twin with a smile. "I am, just trying to hang in there ever since what happened to us."

Linka hugs her brother. "It's gonna be okay. They're gone now and they ain't coming back here, no one is gonna hurt us again and the whole family are here."

Lincoln hugs her back. "Thanks sis. I needed this."

They soon break the hug. "Come on, we have a lot of guests out there and it's best we greet them. All of them" said Linka.

Lincoln smiles. "Let's do this. By the way what about the Aegis Battlecruiser?"

"Since you were feeling distraught with what happened yesterday, they contacted me and said that they were all given breaks from Emperor Valerian to celebrate the holidays with their families. The Aegis Battlecruiser is resting peacefully at Sky shield Platform" replied Linka.

Lincoln smiles. "That's good. Family is important and I want the rest of the crew to have this break."

The twin Lincks leave the room and overhear some giggling and chatter coming from Leni's room.

Judging by the commotion it sounded like Leni, Dana, Becky, Loona, Gwen, Sam, Luna and Jordan.

"What the heck is going on in there?" asked Linka.

"Whatever it is I think it's for later" replied Lincoln.

They both head downstairs and see Leon and Sergei grabbing tons of Hot chocolate from the stove and bringing it outside.

They see Rosa Casagrande and Courage making hot Chocolate.

"What's going on here?" asked Linka.

"Well it seems we didn't expect so many guests to arrive. So your pooch and I are making more hot cocoa" replied Rosa.

Courage nods in response.

"And I'm helping!" said Pinkie Pie who arrives with some more cocoa beans.

This kinda startles the twins.

"I'm as shocked as you are and be lucky your dog didn't panic and scream again" said Rosa.

"I thought Lucy was scary" said Lincoln.

"You mean that creepy little girl in black who thought I looked cute?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Linka chuckles. "Yup that's the one."

"Wow! I thought she was adorbs!" said Pinkie. She then goes back to helping with all of the hot coca.

Lincoln and Linka then head around the back and spot all of their families and other guests enjoying talking with themselves.

Some of them were mostly interacting with the new members to the family.

Duchess is currently hugging her grandmother.

"It's so nice to have you in the family and I am so sorry for what happened to you other grandmother" said Diana.

"It's okay, she's in a better place now" replied Duchess.

"Still you are just darling right now. I have never thought that the daughter of the fabled Swan princess would be the one I would call granddaughter" said Diana.

"Thanks you" replied Duchess.

Then Lori approaches her. "So, what's going on with Leni and the others?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well. I wish to speak with Gwen if she wants to help me with some of my art" said Frida.

"Not sure really. Leni seemed like she had so many things in her side of the closet and all of them were covered by gray tarp and in different sizes too" replied Duchess.

"Seems like Leni and the other girls or women are planning something big for later. I myself would like to know" replied Lisa.

"Same" replied Martin as he arrives and hands them some mugs of hot cocoa.

Sunset is telling the Three Princesses of what happened and Lucy is also with them listening in.

"Oh Sunset, I'm so sorry that you had to go through with it" said Princess Celestia.

"At least they won't be bothering you guys again" said Twilight.

Sunset sighs. "Let's hope so, who knows what they could be planning next."

"Well, if they do return they will have to answer to the rest of us" replied Princess Luna.

The others are awed by the giant Christmas tree.

"Did you guys use some kind of growth thing?" asked CJ.

"I'm sure they used magic" said Carlos.

"That's specific" said Carlota.

"All three of you are wrong. We found this big guy in the forest and Leni helped it get here" replied Leon.

"Well that sure beats cutting it down. Less tree's harmed less danger to our planet" said Carl.

"I also must agree" said Lisa.

"This looks so pretty" said Penny.

"Kinda makes this whole party shine" said Tadashi.

"Hahaha! Good one" said Luan.

"Good what?" asked Tadashi.

"This really is one Christmas tree I can respect" said Frida as she takes a picture. "And I love the star on top!"

Then Neil stops and looks up. "And they're here as well."

The Zerg Leviathan is now high up and in orbit of the planet and coming down is a Zerg Drop pod that slams on the outskirts of the wall near the house.

Neil opens the back gate and coming in was Zagara, Stukov and Dehaka.

"Let me guess. Abathur doesn't want to be part of this?" asked Neil.

"You have guessed correctly my lord" replied Zagara.

"He said something about cross genetics with some Techno "V"irus and Zerglings. Said they could benefit in creating tech insulating swarm" replied Stukov.

"I wish to be part of this to see how Terrans confront their own useless and Essenceless trials" replied Dehaka.

Neil felt a bit offended. "Okay first off, that's Rude. Secondly I'm not surprised by Abathur not showing up. Come on there's hot chocolate for everyone and lots of food, don't eat it all please."

Zagara and Stukov look to Dehaka. "What?" asked Dehaka.

They then head to the rest of the guests and Stukov drinks a warm mug of hot chocolate.

"Ah! I haven't had this kind of stuff in a long while, it feels good" said Stukov.

Dehaka just ate one Tamales and for some reason everything he knew became clear. So he ate the whole pot of tamales. "This has no Essence! But its flavors and other components are worth it!"

"Thank goodness she made twenty more pots of Christmas Tamales" said Leon.

"I heard Loona is here. Why did she go to Leni's room with the other girls?" asked Sergei.

"You got me. I don't even know what my little Loonie is up to" said Blitz.

The Casagrandes were shocked to see some Demons in the party, but then Lucy approached them.

"So, what's it like in hell?"

"Horrible" replied Blitz.

"Destructive" replied Moxxie.

"So many screams" replied Millie.

"Wicked!" replied Lucy.

"And let's not forget about the once a year demon extermination! Or what we call it a purge!" said Blitz.

Sergei spits his hot coca to Leon. "What?!"

"My eyes! It burns!" Leon runs to a pile of snow and Glaceon helps cool him down. "Thank you."

Sergei then looks to Gyro. "I guess I forgot to tell you that one."

Sergei knew this was bad, he needed to come up with a plan so he doesn't lose Loona or the rest of her family/Co-workers.

Meanwhile Lynn Jr is playing winter football with some of the Pokemon.

Timmy and his former mom and talking about some things that have happened after Thanksgiving. She was shocked about the conflict that happened yesterday.

Then Lincoln and Linka are approached by Sid and Ronnie Anne.

"Let me guess. Battle?" asked Linka.

Kabuto and Doduo stand by Sid and Ronnie Anne. "You know it."

Lincoln chuckles and soon Absol and Arcanine stand by Lincoln and Linka.

The rest of them see this and they knew this was time for action and they all make some space for their clash.

Neil acts as the referee. "The battle between Lincoln and Linka against Ronnie Anne and Sid is now commencing!"

Absol charges with shadow ball.

Arcanine uses Ember.

Kabuto counters with protect and Doduo with sandstorm using his feet.

The entire battlefield was clouded by snowy mists.

"Now I can't see anything" said Leon.

"Ow! My foot!" yelled Sergei.

"Sorry" replied Rita.

Absol goes megavolution and uses wing gust to clear the smoke only to see Doduo used Double team.

Arcanine then uses flamethrower but instead gets blocked by Kabuto using protect.

The little ancient Pokemon uses mean look, but it does little effect to a Pokemon bigger than him.

Absol unleashes a barrage of shadow balls onto the Doduo clones.

Doduo leaps forward and is about to use scratch, but only to be tackled by Arcanine and lands onto the ground and gets dazed.

Kabuto then uses focus blast and hits both Arcanine and Absol. Both Pokémon's are dazed.

Then Kabuto uses double team and then learns hyper beam which knocks out Absol and Arcanine.

"Yes!" yelled Sid.

"Absol and Arcanine are unable to battle, the victory goes to Ronnie Anne Casagrande and Sid Chang!" yelled Neil.

Martin, Victor and Lisa go and check if Absol and Arcanine were alright.

Everyone else cheers for this victory.

"You go Siddo!" said Mrs. Chang.

"Yeah Sid!" cheered Adelaide and Poliwag.

"That's my daughter" said Maria.

"Rock on sis!" said Bobby.

"That was so amazing!" said Duchess.

"Fascinating combat maneuvers, Abathur is missing out on this" said Zagara.

"Tactical and very effective, even for something that small" said Stukov.

"Huh, I guess that was nice. Even without any blood" said Blitz.

"Please behave sir" said Moxxie and Millie.

Then Sid goes to hug Kabuto. "You were awesome! I didn't know you learned Hyper beam!"

Kabuto felt happy then he glows. "No way!" said Sid.

"Oh wow!" said Ronnie Anne even Doduo was shocked.

Lisa manages to record this. "Fascinating!"

Everyone else is in awe. The glowing stops and reveals that Kabuto is now Kabutops.

"Okay, now that is scary" said Bobby.

"We're gonna need a bigger dog bed for him" said Mr. Chang.

"At least he can cut food easily" said CJ.

"Could he do me a trim for my moustache?" asked Hector.

"What the what?!" said Leon.

"Now that is some rare evolution" said Sergei.

"I stand corrected, Abathur is missing out" said Zagara.

"The small creature has evolved, these Pokemon are almost in similarity to Zerg" said Dehaka.

Sid then hugs Kabutops. "This is so cool! I got my wish! I got my wish!"

Lincoln and Linka look at Ronnie Anne. "Yeah, she was hoping he would evolve before Christmas."

They all congratulated them for this win and evolution.

Then they all head a microphone and look to see a stage was already set up by the large Christmas tree.

"When was that there?" asked Sergei.

"I think it was set up while we were all focused on the battle" replied Peter.

Leni comes out wearing a Santa style strapless dress that reaches her knees with white and green stockings, a Santa hat and red gloves and black heeled boots. "And now, for what you all have been waiting for everyone! Hit it girls!" she then steps off stage.

Then they see Luna on the Piano wearing a Santa style skirt with shorts, long sleeved top and hat with black boots. "Tis the season to be jolly dudes!"

Then a spotlight on Sam who is on her bass and wearing the same as Luna's but instead of a skirt it was a Santa style pants. "And we're all feeling the season's spirit!"

Another Spotlight to Jordan on the drums. She is wearing a Santa style sleeveless and strapless dress that reaches her knees with striped stockings and elf boots and Santa hat. "To those who have been very, very nice."

Lincoln's jaw drops in awe and his eyes have hearts.

Last spotlight to Ember with her axe. She is wearing a short sleeve Santa style top, Santa style pants with black boots and sleigh bell belt with a Santa hat. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Peter blushes a bright red and feels like fainting.

"You okay dude?" asked Leon.

"I just got turned on" replied Peter.

Then the music starts with some soothing vocals.

Then the song gets exciting.

[Gwen] who is right next to Neil. Unexpectedly.

_I just can't wait_

[Gwen and Loona] Loona comes out from behind Sergei.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There is just one thing I need.  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking.  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy.  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you.  
You, baby_

[Dana and Becky] who come out from behind Leon and Martin.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow.  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to.  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight.  
Holding on to me so tight.  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you.  
You_

[Gwen and Loona]

_Oh-ho, all the lights are shining.  
So brightly everywhere.  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air_

[All four] they all head on stage.

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_  
Yeah

[Loona]

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

[Dana]

_For my own  
Baby_

[Becky]

_More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true_

[All Four]

_Baby all I want for Christmas is.  
You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby.  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.  
All I want for Christmas is you baby._

Gwen is wearing a Santa style strapless top, pants, black gloves that reach her elbows and black boots.

Dana is wearing a Santa style sleeveless top with shorts, red gloves that reach her elbows and red Santa style sneakers and blue and white striped stockings.

Becky is wearing the same as Dana but instead she has a black belt and black boots with white and green stockings.

Loona is wearing a Santa style top with the laces forming a star to hold it black and red fingerless gloves that reach her elbows, red mini skirt with black shorts.

And all four of them are wearing Santa hats.

Everyone cheers for such a performance.

Lincoln, Peter, Neil, Leon, Sergei and Martin are speechless.

Then the girls take a bow and Leni gets on stage with them and bows with them, she was the one who made the outfits after all.

Then Gwen, Ember, Loona, Jordan, Dana and Becky come down the stage.

"So, what do you think?" asked Gwen to Neil.

"Buh … Buh … Buh … Buh …." Was all he could say.

Gwen chuckles and kisses him with Lily who was between them giggling, Neil was carrying her.

Jordan sits next to Lincoln on the bench. Lincoln just looks at her.

"What's wrong? Can't take the Christmas beauty my handsome white haired knight?" asked Jordan teasingly.

Linka and Loni sees this and chuckles.

Lincoln just grabs her and they kiss.

Dana walks to Leon and leans on his shoulder. "Like how I look? Or is this just too much?"

Leon looks from top to bottom. "This has to be a dream or I'm dead and I was greeted by an ice angel of beauty."

Dana giggles and kisses him. Dana's parents snap a photo fro memories.

Ember walks towards Peter and grabs his mug and takes a sip from it she then hands it back to him and he sips as well.

"You okay there shotgun?" asked Ember with a smile.

"Take my soul and heart and keep it forever" replied Peter with a stunned look.

Ember chuckles and they both kiss.

Loona pushes Sergei onto a chair and she sits on his lap. "Got any plans tonight Russian?"

Sergei is in full shock by her look. "Umm, my bed room, tonight and I'll bring the wine."

Loona smiles they kiss. Blitz sneaks from behind and takes a picture and smiles.

Becky the walks towards Martin who is trying to adjust his glasses, she grabs them and puts them on.

"With or without the glasses?" asked Becky teasingly.

Martin blushes bright red. The rest of his FutureTech crew are chuckling to themselves.

"Say something you idiot!" yelled Victor.

Becky's parents thought this was sweet of them.

"So, anything genius?" asked Becky.

Martin barely has anything to say. "Umm, you look … you look … you look … "he then remains silent.

Becky giggles. "You are so easy to tease right now and kinda cute too." She then places his glasses back to him and gives him a small peck on the lips which fully puts Martin in a stun situation that he faints.

They all chuckle. Becky and Victor help him to a bench where Becky sits next to him and leans to his shoulder.

Penny takes a picture of this. "He so going to want this picture!"

Becky's dad does the same and takes a photo.

Lori and Bobby thought this was so romantic and they make out.

Frida grabs Carl and they kiss.

Rosa gives Hector a kiss on the cheek and he blushes.

Moxxie and Millie also kiss each other.

Pop-pop and Myrtle do the same and so does Lynn Sr and Rita.

Leni goes to Chaz and kisses his cheek, he blushes and she ruffles his hat.

Luna and Sam also make out on stage.

The others thought that this was truly a romantic Christmas party.

"Is this Christmas or Valentine's day? This is just epic!" said Gyro.

"To Equestria Hearts and Hooves day" said Twilight.

"This is just so much love" said Sunset as she was recording everything through her phone.

Pinkie Pie wipes a tear. "So beautiful!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna chuckle. "And I thought we ponies had strong love relationships."

"Indeed sister, maybe we should invite Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Hearts here next time."

Stukov sighs. "Brings back so many memories."

"I do not understand this" said Dehaka.

"You probably never will big guy" said Lynn Jr.

"A triggered spark of romance to everyone who is in a relationship" said Lisa.

"I can't wait to be a teenager too" said Lola.

"Same, I guess" replied Lana.

"Wow! They're all so lucky!" said Carlos.

"Aww! So adorbs!" said Carlota.

"Guys! Look!" said CJ.

They all see around the corner of the house was Ronnie Anne and Sid talking to each other then they kiss.

This shocks them and Maria takes a photo. "I knew it since Sunday."

"Wow! Did not no she was that kind of girl! Guess she was mistletoe 'wed into that one" said Luan.

"Totally unbelievable" said Lucy.

"Bobby is too busy kissing his sweetheart to even know what his sister is even doing" said Victor.

"Same with everyone else" said Duchess.

"This is something we should all be discussing with her when we get home" said Carlota.

"Martin is still stunned in place" said Tadashi.

Pyrrha then whispers to Gyro. "You think we should tell them that someone special is coming to this world?"

Gyro whispers back. "No, let's not break the surprise."

"I think I'm gonna like staying here for a long while" said Loni.

"There are going to be a lot of early phone calls tomorrow" said Linka.

"I'm so proud of my three boys and my grandkids" said Diana.

This was a romantic Christmas Holiday none of them would ever forget.

(Nightfall, 9:50pm)

All the guests have left for home, Christmas is upon them all and many of the food is either left overs in the kitchen or taken back with the Casagrandes.

Neil and Gwen are both asleep in bed with Lily in the middle hugging them.

Leni is fast asleep in her bed and so is Duchess in her queen sized bed.

Sunset is fast asleep on her bottom bunk and Luna is all tuckered out from the performance.

Timmy is asleep in his bed while holding onto a picture of Poof and his former Fairy God Parents.

Lincoln and Linka are both sharing the same bed for the night. They felt like they're twin bond is getting stronger.

In the basement rooms.

Diana is asleep in the same room she's sharing with Sasha who is asleep in her own bed.

In the other room next door is Loni, asleep with a Baseball bat. Just in case trouble comes to the house again.

Courage and the rest of the Pokemon are all passed out on the large mattress in the family den with the fireplace still lit.

Leon is passed out on the couch. He drank too much Eggnog and hot cocoa.

In the Kirov Airship is Sergei and Loona in his bed. Fast asleep with an empty bottle of wine and their clothes all over the floor. Yup they had fun.

The rest are back in their homes and worlds enjoying a nice sleep and hoping tomorrow would come faster.

But what they all don't know is that a Sleigh with Reindeer had just warpped in from the sky and a Russian style Santa laugh can be heard as it flies from house to house.

(FutureTech HQ)

Tadashi is still awake and is waiting at the Warehouse area. Why?

Martin arrives. "You ready?"

"Ready for what? And why am I not in bed?" asked Tadashi.

Martin uses his tablet to open up a portal. "First turn to combat mode so no one knows who you are."

Tadashi does so and he activates his combat armor. "Okay, so now what?"

"You only have five minutes in there, then you have to come back before the portal closes" said Martin.

Tadashi was confused. "What is this?"

Martin smiles. "Just go through there kid. You'll be happy."

(San Fransokyo)

Tadashi does so and goes through the portal, he then is shocked to see that he is in his old room.

He looks around and sees all of his stuff was still there.

Then he sees his little brother, Hiro Hamada fast asleep in bed and it is snowing outside.

He sits on the bed and strokes his little brother's hair. "Hey there bud."

He then sees Baymax, in sleep mode. Then Mochi comes in and sits on his lap.

Tadashi chuckles and strokes the cat's fur. "I missed you too Mochi."

He then puts Mochi next to Hiro and the cat sleeps.

Tadashi wipes away a tear from his mask and heads to the portal, but he looks back. "I'm proud of you bro. keep up the good work."

When he goes through he is now in a different room. The one where Gogo and Honey Lemon share.

He sees Honey Lemon asleep in her bed, so he deactivates his armor and goes to her.

Honey Lemon opens her eyes, puts on her glasses and sees Tadashi.

She is about to say something but he covers her mouth. "This isn't a dream and I don't want you're roommate to attack me."

He then removes his hadn from her mouth and Honey Lemon immediately hugs him. "I-I missed y-you!"

Tadashi hugs her as well. "I miss you too Honey Lemon."

They then break the hug and tears form from her eyes. "H-How? Why? Tadashi …"

Tadashi silences her with his finger. "I can't stay here for too long. But I promise you that I will come back home, soon. I don't know when, but I gotta some stuff I'm going through right now."

She then sees his left hand forming into a hologram beam that creates a nano built bracelet for her, it had a locket and inside was a picture of the day they first met at SFIT.

Tadashi gives it to her. "To let you know, that I'm still alive and that I will come back to San Fransokyo, soon for you and Hiro."

Honey Lemon accepts the bracelet and kisses Tadashi and he kisses her back.

They soon depart from the kiss. "Merry Christmas Tadashi and I love you."

"Merry Christmas my Honey Lemon and I will always love you. I have to go now" said Tadashi.

Honey Lemon sheds some tears so Tadashi hugs her.

They soon depart from the hug. "You should go now. I will be waiting and I will keep this a secret for the both of us and whatever it is you're doing."

Tadashi smiles and kisses her forehead. "Thank you Honey Lemon."

He then gets up and goes to the portal. But he looks back and waves good bye to Honey Lemon and she waves back to him.

(FutureTech HQ)

Tadashi comes through the portal and sighs in relief.

"You okay?" asked Martin.

The portal closes behind him. Tadashi smiles. "Never better."

They both head back to their rooms and call it a night and they have no idea that someone had just landed on the building.

And that someone is going to be delivering to all those who have been nice and true to their hearts.

_To be continued_ …..

_**And this is my December 24**__**th**__** chapter to Spells and Louds. Hope you all liked it, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**_

_**The song is "All I want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey and Justin Bieber.**_

_**Happy Holidays my readers and I hope you all have a good one too. From yours truly Heavy5Commando.**_


	165. Ch165 Christmas Morning Gifts!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 165: Christmas Morning gifts!**

**Keep reading till the very end. Enjoy! **

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and looks around.

He then sees Absol looking at him. "Good morning Lincoln. Do you know what time is it?"

Lincoln then grabs Absol and hugs him in his sleep. "Five more minutes?"

Absol breaks free and looks towards Lincoln.

Arcanine looks at Linka and licks her, this also wakes up Courage who then realizes what day it was.

He jumps up and down on Linka's bed speaking gibberish.

"Courage, it's too early. Go to sleep please" said Linka sleepily.

Courage then grabs Linka's phone and shows her the time and date.

Linka opens her eyes and sees it. "Huh, 6:03 and it's December 25" Linka turns to the other side and tries to get some sleep.

"That's nice Courage."

Courage smirks and counts down.

And then Linka's eyes shoot wide open and she sits up. "It's Christmas!"

Lincoln also realizes and does the same thing. "Christmas day!"

They both get up, put on their slippers and head out of the room.

Absol, Arcanine and Courage fist bump each other and join their owners.

Lincoln and Linka run past Timmy, Luna and sunset. They also realize what day it was and head downstairs.

Duchess and Leni exit their room and also join them along with all of their Pokemon.

Lincoln and Linka soon meet up with Loni who just came into the living room. "Morning guys, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Loni" replied Lincoln and Linka.

But this wakes up Leon who was asleep on the couch. "Who? What How? When Where?!"

Then he's handed a coffee from Neil. "Good morning and merry Christmas man."

Gwen also comes out of the kitchen with Lily and son following next is Diana and Sasha (Timmy's mom).

"This is already becoming a big wake up Christmas morning" said Diana.

They all see so many gifts under the tree.

"When did you get all of those Niel?" asked Gwen.

Neil was confused. "I didn't. I only got one gift for each of them. I have no idea where the other ones came from!"

"Well, they must've come from somewhere" said Sasha.

"Guys! There's also gifts here for the rents and the other fam!" said Luna.

"What?!" asked the grownups.

Then Sergei and Loona arrive in their daytime clothes and coffee. "What did we miss?" asked Loona.

"And why are there more gifts than there were before?" asked Sergei.

They all start with the gifts from Neil.

Sunset's gift was a brand new VR helmet.

Leni got a handmade silk scarf that matches her color.

Duchess got a Swan style tiara with some black and white gems on it.

Luna's gift is a white belt strap that had guitar and keyboard patterns.

Lincoln got WWE action figures of the Usos.

Linka for WWE action figures of the Bella Twins.

Timmy got a remote control WW2 Thunderbolt airplane.

Lily's gift is a plushie of FNaF's Foxy, and she likes it.

Loni's gift is a teal jacket that can change its temperature and automatically dry itself when it gets wet.

"Wow! You really did get them great gifts" said Gwen.

"Now what about those extra gifts that none of us have any clue where they come from" replied Loona.

"I guess we should open them" said Leon.

They all grabbed one gift that had their names on them.

Lincoln's gift was a Pokemon style jacket and pants, in the color of red and orange and had a sword logo.

Linka's gift was a Pokemon style jacket and pants, in the color of blue and orange and had a shield logo.

"What do you think these logo's mean?" asked Lincoln.

"No clue bro, but I like them" replied Linka with a smile.

Sunset is shocked to see that her gift is a plushie of herself when she was pony. She picks it up and hugs it. "Wow! I look so cute!"

Leni's gift is a pair of knee high winter boots and they seem to change color depending on her emotions, they even came with a scarf that does the same. "Wow! This will totes match my style, depending what I'm feeling."

Duchess's gift is a ballerina tutu made up of artificial feathers and soft cotton. "I am definitely going to wear this on my next dance performance! Or better yet, Thronecoming!"

Luna's gift was something that made her heart melt. It was a purple pajama shirt that had the image of a rabbit with a guitar, a scarf with the symbols of snowflakes and demon eyes and a watch that had the image of Lincoln and Luna when they were very young.

About the watch, the long hand is Luna when she was seven, the short hand is Lincoln when he was three, when the two hands meet they look like their hugging.

Lincoln sees this and also hugs Luna and she hugs him back. "This is …. Just … too much for me! I so love it!" said Luna.

"Me too sis" replied Lincoln.

Timmy got a school bag, shirt, jacket, pants, sneakers and hat with the images of different Marvel Superheroes. "Whoever got me this really knows me too well!"

Lily got excited for what she got. It was a bundle of stuffed toys, Zerglings, Dragons, A polar bear, panda bear, grizzly bear, Poro's, reindeer and a plushie of Lincoln. Lily giggles and hugs all of them.

"Wow! This is a lot" said Gwen.

"Why am I a plushie?" asked Lincoln.

"She looks totes cute right now" said Leni.

Loni opened his next, it was a family portrait of Loni and Linka when he first held her. As it turns out Loni may not have been given the task of Legal Guardian to Linka, she was closest to him since he held her first. "This will always remind me of the good time I had with you sis."

Linka hugs Loni. "I'm so glad for this bro."

Gwen's gift is a painting of all of her friends from the Total Drama Series. She even saw Neil was in it. Gwen she's a tear from seeing this. "This is definitely going on the wall in the room."

Diana's gift are snow globes of every new temple, tomb and pyramid she has discovered in Egypt. "How in the world?!"

Sasha's gift was a necklace with a locket the shape of a heart and inside it was a picture of her when she was holding her newborn son Timmy for the first time, without Mr. Turner in the image. "Soon, we will be family again."

Loona was surprised there was a gift for her. She opens it and sees it was a mug that had the words "Best Hellhound" and with it is a gray leather long sleeve jacket that had the pentagram star on the back with words that say. "HellHound's Rule!"

Loona smiles and puts it on. "Nice fit and I guess I'm using this mug for myself."

She accidently drops it but it doesn't break. "Indestructible too."

The Pokemon of course got some scarfs, ear muffs and leg warmers that have they're matching color and can survive whatever they unleash and go through.

Courage's gift was two plushies one of Muriel and one of Eustace. This made a teat shed from his eye. But then there were two more plushies that made his heart feel like stopping, they were plushies of his dog parents.

Linka sees this and gasps. "Courage, are those you're …… real parents?"

Courage grabs the two plushies and hugs and cries. Linka hugs Courage and sooths him to calm down.

Deep down, she wants to do whatever she can to help her dog. But she also believed in her thoughts. 'Could they still be alive?'

Neil opens his present and sees it is a Photo album with images of every adventure they've been through. Neil smiles. "I guess I can keep all of our great memories in here."

Leon's present contains a small scale model of his Tiger Tank and it came with small figurines of himself and his crew. "Wow! Just, Wow!"

Sergei opened his present with one hand and inside was a wood carved model of himself and his parents, himself with his new family and finally himself with Loona. Sergei sheds a lone tear seeing this. "I already love this."

They all agreed that this was one Christmas they can all remember. But one thing is still in their thoughts, who sent these to them?

"Harv! Was there any activity last night?" asked Neil.

"There was. Around 9:50pm there was an unexpected presence on the roof, but whatever it was shut down my sensors and entered the living room and placed the gifts, I have it all on tape but it was all blurred" replied Harv.

"Put it on main screen" said Linka.

They all see a large man come out of the chimney and leave the presents under the small Christmas tree inside the living room and he puts a blanket onto the sleeping Leon.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up to sense all of that" said Neil.

"Same here man" replied Leon.

Then the figure leaves through the chimney. They then see him go on his sleigh and throw a small object that opens a portal and flies through it and saying. "Merry Christmas to all!"

They were all shocked at who it was.

"Umm, was that Santa?" asked Loona.

"He seemed bugger than a normal Santa" said Timmy.

"Did anyone hear his accent?" asked Lincoln.

"He sounded Russian" said Sergei.

"I'm gonna call Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda to see how they're Christmas morning is going" said Diana.

"I'm gonna do the same with Blitz and the others" said Loona as she pulls out her phone.

"I'm gonna go and call Dana" said Leon.

There was one thing Neil knew, The Guardian has a lot to explain about this. But he knows that Gyro probably won't talk and keep it a secret. But for now, they were all going to enjoy this glorious Christmas family moment.

(Loud House)

The Louds wake up with gifts they got from their parents and even gifts they got from some mysterious person.

Lori got a golf club forged from Adamantium and Vibranium.

Luan got a yellow and white shirt that said Truly Comedic and one for Mr. Coconuts.

Lynn Jr got a new pair of ice skates, roller blades and sneakers all with the autograph of famous sports people.

Lola and Lana both got plushies of all seven Reindeer and a note. "Since you two are teaming up to try and capture and keep a reindeer, than please accept these. I need my reindeer for my line of work."

Lisa got a cosmic telescope that can be able to view nearby Solar Systems.

They're Pokemon all got the same thing as the Spellman's Pokemon.

Lynn Sr got a new chef hat and Tie and both of them say "Great Food at a Great Price!"

Rita got herself a portrait of the entire family during the big party they all had yesterday.

They all enjoyed that party, enjoying the song, the guests and everything in between. As one big happy family.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and the others all woke up with surprise presents in their rooms.

Martin got a picture of himself when he was Commander in the War of the Three Powers. He then decided to call Becky to see how she and her parents are doing.

Victor got a book on the life and times of Nikolai Tesla.

Penny got a costume that looked exactly like what Ruby wore, in fact she got multiple outfits that Ruby is wearing and soon will be wearing.

Jack Cyber's gift was a brand new ion cooling reactor, he had no idea why he got this. But there was a note saying. "This will come in handy, soon."

Tadashi was happy for what he got. It was a school flag with the words. SFIT. He also got a hat that said Big Hero 6. This truly reminded him of his school, his brother, his lover and his friends and he knows soon, he will return home to his family.

And to all those who have served their roles in saving the realms, all of them got special gifts for all the troubles they went through. They have all had their ups and downs and all of their good and bad days. But what truly mattered was that they will always be a team, no matter what happens and no matter what they face.

Now they must all brace themselves. Next year could bring forth a whole new wave of adventures and it's gonna get Epic!

To be continued …..

**And a Merry Christmas to all of my Readers who have been supporting this story of mine. Next to A Sparking Relationship, this is one of my greatest stories and I intend to try and keep it going as best I can.**

**I do have some future chapters involving these dimensions!**

**Marvel Disc Wars**

**Big Hero 6**

**Miraculous Tales**

**Regal Academy**

**Mysticons**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Milo Murphy's Law**

**Kick Buttowski**

**Symbiotic Titan**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Nickelodeon)**

**Marvels Avengers Series (Disney)**

**Justice League Unlimited**

**DC Superhero Girls (TV Series)**

**Duck Tales (the new one)**

**Ben 10 (the new one)**

**Spectacular Spider-man (Cartoon Network)**

**One Punch Man**

**Castlevania (Series)**

**Villainous!**

**Zip-zip**

**T.U.F.F Puppy**

**Monster vs Aliens series**

**How to Train your Dragon**

**Teen Titans**

**Totally Spies**

**Penn Zero: Part Time Hero**

**Jurassic World**

**Slenderman**

**RWBY (When I see all of Volume 7)**

**World of Warcraft (Once I see what happens after the Shadowlands)**

**Note: I cannot guarantee that some of this stuff will come true, but I would appreciate on any concept of how it could all go down.**

**Though I am open to any other shows, cartoons or movies you guys suggest, just as long as I know them. So be prepared for some denial, no regrets.**

**This is Heavy5Commando, leave a review and tell me what you all think. And a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	166. Ch166 Snow Ball Siege!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 166: Snow ball Siege!**

(Spellman Estate)

The Loud's have come over foe some Spells and Louds family get together, get it?

The Loud kids and Spellman kids are all in the backyard enjoying themselves and the grownups are inside chatting.

Neil is waiting outside for Martin to come out of the Great Gate. And pretty soon it glows and he comes out.

"So, any word on our Overwatch allies?" asked Neil.

"Well, there have been no reports of any trouble with Talon. Only small insurgents trying to reclaim some old weapons facilities and Sombra is still trying to track down the people who were watching her. In other related stuff, the Omnic Crisis in Russia is slowly diminishing. It seems Overwatch is close to ending it" replied Martin.

"Cool, so how was your Christmas morning yesterday?" asked Neil.

"It was odd to find some gifts in our rooms, I did not expect for that to happen" replied Martin.

"Same here with us. We got extra gifts that were behind the indoor Christmas tree, I think the louds also got the same thing and maybe the rest of the team at their homes" replied Neil.

"You think this has something to do with the Guardian?" asked Martin.

"Probably. Either he was playing Santa with us or someone from another world came and left us the presents. Some reports across the world have the same thing as well" replied Neil.

"Another world Santa Claus and he goes by the name North. Unbelievable" replied Martin.

"Did you guys at least have him on camera at your base?" asked Neil.

"Not quite. All of the cameras were deactivated, someone definitely was in the facility" replied Martin. "Did Harv at least catch something?"

"He did, but it was a bit blurry. I can't believe Leon didn't even sense the guy coming in and he was asleep in the living room the whole time" replied Neil.

"Then that is one tough Kris Kringle" said Martin.

"I'll say" replied Neil.

"By the way. What are you guys gonna do about the big Christmas tree in your backyard?" asked Martin.

"No need to worry, we took down all of the decorations on it and Leni used her powers to send the big guy back into the woods. Chances we'll be seeing him again for next Christmas" replied Neil.

Then they start to hear some loud yelling coming from the backyard.

"What the heck is that sound?" said Martin.

"It's coming from the backyard! Get your suit ready!" yelled Neil.

They both report to the backyard to see if there was trouble and boy was there trouble.

A Snow ball fight!

There are two snow forts with trench lines and some snow defilades all across the back yard.

On one side was Sergei, Leon, Jordan, Penny, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa.

On the other side was Lincoln, Linka, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Timmy, Duchess, Sam, Courage, Loni and Victor.

Wait a minute, when did their FutureTech crew get there?

Neil and Martin are both left confused by this. They notice that all of the Pokemon have taken refuge inside of a large igloo and watching from a transparent snow window. How?

"What the heck is this?" asked Neil.

"How did this even start?" asked Martin.

(flashback to earlier)

All of the kids are enjoying themselves with some chatting, snow angels and snowmen.

Linka is hugging Courage while talking to Loni underneath a tree.

Lori and Leni are taking selfies with some snowmen Lola, Lana and Timmy made.

Lucy is making snow angels with Sunset and Luan.

Lynn Jr and Lisa are making some snowballs.

Duchess is performing some dance routines on an ice rink that Luna made and Lincoln is recording so Duchess can remember what she did.

Sam and Luna are watching them while also making some nice music with their guitars.

Wait a minute! Lynn Jr and Lisa are making snowballs?!

Then Lynn Jr throws a snowball at Lucy but instead it hits Sunset who was getting up.

She looks at Lynn and makes a snowball and smiles. "Oh it is on!"

Sunset throws the snowball but Lynn Jr ducks and it hits Lola and Lana.

"Oops" said Sunset nervously.

"You're gonna pay for that!" said Lola.

"Yeah!" said Lana.

They both throw snowballs at her, but Sunset ducks and it hits Duchess, Lincoln, Luna and Sam. Luckily Duchess doesn't fall over.

All Four of them look at the twins.

Lola and Lana drop the snowball and point fingers at each other.

Luna summons some snowballs and gives them to Sam, Duchess and Lincoln. "Bring it on!" said Lincoln.

They all saw where this was going.

"Oh no" said Lucy.

"Looks like this is about to get winterly personal!" said Luan. But she gets hit by a snowball.

Snow ball fight!" yelled Lynn Jr.

They all start chucking snowballs at each other.

"Hey!" they all stop and see who yelled at them.

Standing by the door was Leon and Sergei.

"What the heck are you guys even doing?" asked Sergei.

"This is wrong!" said Leon.

They all dropped they're snowballs and were nervous.

"Because you're all not doing it right!" said Leon and Sergei.

They were all confused.

"Attention!" yelled Sergei.

They all got into formation.

"Alright, so this is how it's gonna work! We're going to be split into teams of two against each other. So, it will be me and Leon against Lincoln and Linka. We have to pick out our members to be part of this fight. Do I make myself clear?!" said Sergei.

"Sir Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Something is wrong with this" said Lisa.

They all gasp at what she just said and Sergei goes to her.

"Is there a problem with my authority private?!" asked Sergei.

Lisa wipes her glasses from his foggy breath. "We are down one person."

Sergei looks at both team.

Apparently Lincoln and Linka have 11 members on their side including themselves.

Leon and Sergei only have ten members including them.

"Oh, we're down by one person" said Leon.

Then Penny lands in startling them. "I am snowball combat ready!"

"What the heck? What are you doing here?" asked Leon.

"I overheard all of you just as I was flying by. So I thought maybe I could even the odds!" said Penny.

They all smiled. "Then it's settled!" said Sergei.

"Okay then. Let's make this into an actual battlefield and prepare for war!" said Leon.

Luna musters her powers and makes a giant snowy mist.

The misty clears and reveals two large fortress forts with trench in front of it and some craters in no-man's-land.

Linka and Lincoln's flag was the Terran Dominion in the Stormwind fort.

Leon and Sergei merged Germany and Russia's flag in the Orgrimmar fort. Honestly it looks weird.

"You could've picked a better flag than that" said Lori.

Leon and Sergei looked at her sternly which made her nervous.

"You know what. Never mind" said Lori.

"I have my latest invention ready" said Lisa. She then reveals a catapult with some rapid fire cannons attached to the front.

"Behold! My Snow Siege weapon!" said Lisa.

"Yes! Now we have the upper hand!" said Lynn Jr.

"I don't think so" said Lucy.

They all look to the other fort and see a Terran battery gun made of ice and it is locked and loaded.

"Oh come on! That ain't fair!" said Lana.

"So, do we send in the first shot?" asked Penny.

"Not yet. The best strategy is to-" and Leon is hit by a snowball.

"Open fire!" yelled Leon.

They all start chucking snowballs at each other.

Lori, Luan and Lynn Jr get into the trenches and start chucking.

Loni, Leni and Duchess do the same on their trench line.

Lincoln, Linka and the other are inside of the fort tossing snowballs onto the other fort and Luna is mounting the snow cannon.

Leon and Sergei are directing assault while also tossing snowballs and Lisa along with Lola and Lana are on the Snow siege weapon.

Then Neil and Martin show up confused.

(End flashback)

"So, should we do something?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, join them!" said Martin.

"Oh hell yes!" said Neil.

Neil runs and ducks as he heads for the Stormwind fort and Martin slides through the onslaught and into the Orgrimmar fort.

Neil uses his powers to make a giant snow ball and throws it.

But it gets destroyed by Martin's repulsor blast. "Eat on it!"

The snow battle gets very intense.

Then the snow fort of Lincoln and Linka get hit by a large snowball made by Sergei.

Lincoln gets up and all he hears is a ringing sound.

He sees Timmy looking around for one of his winter boots, but he gets knocked over by a snowball.

Duchess is dragging away Sunset who has taken too many snowballs.

Neil comes out of cover and yells in glory with a giant snowball, but he gets hit multiple times and falls back into the trench.

Then Jordan and Linka help Lincoln back up. "Are you okay Lincoln?" they both asked him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. We can still win this thing!" said Lincoln.

Then Lincoln gets an idea. "Have some of them focus fire on one of our own sa a diversion."

Courage hears this and nods.

Soon all the snowballs have stopped from the Stormwind fort, making the Orgrimmar fort members confused.

"What is happening?" asked Sergei.

"The snowballs have stopped firing" said Leon.

Lynn gets out of the trench with a handful of snowballs. "Then let's take it to 'em!"

But she gets hit in the face and again in the chest and she falls back into the trench.

They all see coming out of the trench was Courage, with a red bandana, some black face paint and with two large snowball launching potato guns.

The other team is shocked.

"Oh shit!" said Leon.

Courage then clears his throat and speaks like Arnold Schwarzenegger. "It's time to be terminated!"

Linka and the others gasp.

"He just said that right?" asked Neil who is still down.

Courage then yells and starts shooting snowballs everywhere.

"Take cover!" yelled Luan.

Team Orgrimmar fort is taking a beating and they're fort is getting crushed.

"We need to do something! Fast!" said Sergei.

Leon gets an idea. "An aerial assault! I will turn into a bird and drop snowballs onto them, they won't even know what hit em!"

Sergei peeks and sees the pink Beagle just going straight down town with his arsenal.

"Are you sure about this Leon?" asked Sergei.

Leon also puts on some war paint. "Ya my comrade!"

Leon turns into a large black bird with some snowballs in his talons and takes off.

But as he just leaves the fort he's immediately shot down.

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" yelled Leon.

He then crashes onto the middle of the fight and makes a small explosion. "Ouch."

Courage stops and the others were confused by this. Then Courage goes back to destroying them.

Sergei yells out to Leon. "You were better off as a Tankist than a Stuka pilot you idiot!"

"Yeah, lesson learned. Also man down" replied Leon.

Then Penny flies out of the fort and her arms turn into cannons and she also strafes with snowballs and yells.

Courage sees this and shoots her and yells.

Penny is yelling!

Courage is yelling!

Snowballs are flying everywhere!"

And Leon is still on the ground. "Help, anyone?"

They all realize Penny and Courage are strafing each other with snowballs, but both are missing their own shots at each other.

"This just got weird" said Loni.

"What are they literally shooting at?" asked Lori.

Then they all go back to throwing snowballs at each other.

Meanwhile Gwen with Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr, Peter, Ember, Sasha, Diana and Loona are chatting in the living room.

"So any idea on how you're going to avoid getting killed on January 1?" asked Gwen.

"We're still thinking about it. but Sergei was coming up with a plan, he just hasn't told any of us yet" said Loona.

"He really doesn't want his hellhound lady getting killed. That's very caring of him" said Ember.

"So, any ideas on Lana's birthday? What about Lola's?" asked Peter.

Lynn Sr and Rita know that Lana was born on December 31 and Lola on January 1. They didn't know whether to have both twins celebrate on one day or on separate days.

"Honestly, we haven't thought about it" said Lynn Sr.

"We normally have they're birthday on the same day and it's usually on the second of January" said Rita.

Then Diana has an idea. "We'll have you thought about having their birthdays on December 31st? it could be a big change for you guys."

"You know what, that actually sounds like a good idea" said Lynn Sr.

"And we should make it a surprise party" said Rita.

"Now we're all getting somewhere" said Gwen.

"You're going to have to find a way to keep them occupied though" said Sasha.

"I think Neil could do that for Lana" said Diana.

"Maybe one of you guys could keep Lola busy" said Ember.

"That could work. Maybe a trip somewhere" said Lynn Sr.

"Usually we like to keep them both occupied at the same time, but both of them have some or better yet a lot of things they don't have in common. So I guess this new plan could work" said Rita.

But then they all hear an explosion coming from outside.

Gwen picks up Lily. "What in the name of god is that sound?"

They all get up and are confused.

Loona's ears pick it up as well. "It's coming from the backyard!"

They all head outside and just stop in awe at what looks like a hellish World War 1 scene, but it was in snowball fight mode.

"Umm, what am I looking at?" asked Ember.

"I don't know, but I am so in this fight!" yelled Peter as he joins the Stormwind fort.

"Meh, I guess Sergei could use some help" said Loona. She then yells and charges towards the Orgrimmar fort.

"Does anyone want any hot cocoa?" asked Diana.

"Yup" said Lynn Sr.

"Way ahead of you" said Rita.

"Same" said Ember.

"Agreed" said Sasha.

"Let's go" said Gwen as she's still carrying Lily.

They all go back inside and leave them to destroy each other.

Meanwhile Dana and Becky also arrive. "Oh, I can't wait to go to the Winter Dance tomorrow!" said Dana.

"Same here" replied Becky.

"By the way, have you figured out whose gonna be your plus one?" asked Dana.

Becky blushes. "That's a secret for myself to know."

Dana giggles. "Is it …. McKenzie?"

Becky turns red. Which Dana chuckles. "Oh you!"

"Come on, let's go and see if they're here" said Becky.

The two of them head to the back and gasp to see the snowball carnage in front of them.

Lisa and the twins hop off the snowball siege weapon which takes many hits.

Luna jumps off her snow cannon which gets destroyed by a giant snowball.

Loona is using her tail as a rapid fire catapult of snowballs.

Peter converts his sword into a slingshot and he launches a barrage of snowballs.

They see Neil being revived, but he's not even dead!

Luan is crawling on the ground and dramatically in pain. "The snowy horror! Oh how cold this truly is! Hahaha! Get it?" then she's hit by another snowball.

Then Martin sends in a Trojan Snow rabbit, but it gets crushed by a snow Trojan Gundam made by Luna.

"Ow" said Martin.

"Eat on it dude!" said Luna. But her Gundam takes too many snowballs that it breaks apart.

Courage and Penny are still hailing each other with snowballs and yelling. They haven't even landed a single hit on each other! And how are they still standing?!

Dana then feels someone tugging at her leg, it was Leon. "Help …. Me!" then he faints.

Dana helps Leon but she sees no injuries. "Seriously Leon?"

"It's hell out there" grumbled Leon in the snow.

"We have to end this" said Becky.

"Agreed" replied Dana.

They both power up and take to the skies.

Dana creates a large snow ball and combines it with Becky's green fire. It is the size of an atomic bomb.

They soon get higher and then they drop it and it makes a whistling sound as it falls.

Meanwhile on ground level.

"Keep it up! We need someone to run out there and take them all down from within!" said Sergei.

"We need someone who can run in and take them out from the inside!" said Lincoln.

But then they all hear something, except for Courage and Penny who are still yelling and shooting at each other. How much snowballs do those two have in their ammo?

"What is that whistling sound?" asked Jordan.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Duchess.

"It sounds like it's getting closer" said Lucy.

"Hmm, it sounds like an object is about to hit all of us within a large blast radius" said Lisa.

They all look up and see the bomb shaped snowball.

"Oh no!" they all yelled.

Leni and Loni put on their sunglasses.

Lincoln and Linka activate their masks.

Sergei holds up a white flag.

Neil holds up an umbrella.

Penny and Courage stop and see what they were doing. "What?" and they both look up.

And the bomb hits the backyard creating a snowy mushroom cloud.

The mist clears and soon the battlefield was flat and normal again.

Even the igloo where the Pokemon were hiding was destroyed and they all have wide eyes from what just happened.

All that was left were the trees and everyone else.

Lincoln and the others fall to the snowy ground when they realize that their snow forts have been destroyed.

The rest are piled up by snow.

"Well, that happened" said Peter.

"That was awesome!" said Lana.

"What was that?!" said Loona.

"I have snow in places where snow should not be!" said Neil.

"Whoa guys" said Loni.

"Well that sure got all of us in one snow bound explosion!" said Luan.

Soon Dana and Becky float down and power down.

"And that is how you end a snow ball fight" said Dana.

"Eat on it!" said Becky.

Then the backdoor opens. "You guys want some hot chocolate?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah!" they all replied and headed indoors for some nice hot cocoa.

To be continued ….

**And this is how they start a snowball fight! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	167. Ch167 The Winter Dance

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 167: Winter Dance**

(Spellman Estate, Kirov Airship)

Leon is looking at himself in the mirror.

His long hair is neatly tied into a ponytail and he is wearing a light blue tuxedo with some black linings to the side. Along with black shoes and silver cufflinks.

"You know the silver isn't necessary" said Sergei.

Leon straightens the collar on his suit. "I know, just wanna look nice. This is my first dance night. With Dana, who is the girl I'm dating and she is yet to be my girlfriend. I think."

Sergei is on the couch reading a book and he can tell that something was bothering Leon. Sergei takes off his reading glasses and puts them away and helps his brother make himself look spic and span.

"If you have a plan to ask her to be your girlfriend then I hope it works, otherwise you'll just make yourself look like a fool" replied Sergei.

"Hey. I am no fool, I have a plan" replied Leon.

Sergei looks at him sternly. "Really?"

Leon scoffs. "Yes. Say she's beautiful, dance with her, be nice, enjoy the evening and if everything goes well I'll ask her there on the spot or if I'm taking her home."

Sergei chuckles. "You have fought so many adversaries, even my own Russian tank people during World War 2. I can tell you're nervous about this and you two have only been dating for, I don't know since after her birthday."

Leon then sits on the chair. "Yeah, I am a nervous wreck and a scared one too. I just hope this works out for me."

Sergei sits next to him. "Hey, don't sweat it. You can do this. You can ask her and not look like a big, stupid and dumb idiot."

Leon looks at him confused. "Thank you for telling me that, because that was barely helpful at all."

Sergei pets his back and chuckles. "You're welcome."

Then they hear yelling from below. They both look outside to see the rest of the family and Sunset, Leni and Luna in their dresses.

They both get down to the bottom and Leon's mom hugs him. "Oh! My little boy is going to his first dance!"

Leon hugs her back. "Mom, it's not a prom night. It's just a winter dance thing."

"Sure sounds like prom to me" replied Neil as he has a camera. "Now stay still and let me take your picture!"

Leon stands next to his mom and Sergei. "Say Kraut!"

Leon's smile fades and the picture is taken. "Aw man, you blinked" said Neil.

Leon chuckles. "Damn right I blinked."

Leni is wearing a teal strapless dress that reaches her feet with some fur and teal elbow length gloves and teal high heel shoes.

Luna is wearing a short sleeve purple dress that reaches her knees with a violet winter coat with fur and purple heels and black stockings and purple fingerless gloves.

Sunset is wearing a red blouse that bears her symbol on the left side with a scarlet skirt that reaches below her knees bearing her symbol on the left side with red shoes and red bracelets.

"And I am so happy to see Sunset, Leni and Luna go off to their dance as well!" said Gwen.

They both hug their mom and dad. "Guys, this isn't our first time to this kind of thing" said Leni.

"Yeah dudes, we both went to the dance once too. Though I went alone and Leni kept getting asked by all of the other boys" replied Luna.

"This is my first one though" said Sunset.

Then Neil looks to Leni. "So, you going to bring that kid to the dance? Chaz Crowley? The brother of Dana?"

Leni giggles. "Sort of, but we're not really a thing. We're still trying to get to know each other first."

Neil sighs. "Okay, just be careful out there. There are a lot of other guys who might go for you Leni."

"Trust me dad. I don't think any boy wants to mess with someone like me, even after we dealt with those stupid football jocks months ago" said Leni.

"What about you sis?" Linka asks Sunset.

"Well, my plus one should be here now" said Sunset.

And soon enough the portal opens to see Flash Sentry wearing a black and blue tuxedo with brown shoes.

Seeing him did not make Neil happy. "What is this?"

"Dad, this is Flash Sentry. The guy I used to date, once" replied Sunset.

Flash Sentry walks up to Neil to shake his hand. "It's an honor to meet you sir. Though we have met before when you first came to Canterlot high months ago."

Neil looks to the hand and back to Flash Sentry. "Get that away from me!"

Flash backs away. "Dad, please he's trying to make a good impression" said Sunset.

Neil sighs and looks to Flash Sentry. "You better make sure my daughter has the best time of her life at her first Winter Dance or I will carve your skin and use it as a bear rug in my office!"

Flash Sentry gulped. "Y-Yes sir, I will not fail you sir!"

"Good, because I know Sunset will make sure you come back to your world safely" replied Neil.

They all knew what he meant, Sunset has powers and Flash doesn't have any powers.

The atmosphere got really awkward for all of them.

"Well, we should all get going. Our dates are probably waiting for us there at the school as we speak" replied Leon.

"By the way, have you ever been to a high school before?" asked Loni.

Leon looks at him sternly. "Yes, in Germany. Back when I was a soldier."

They all stayed silent. "I'm sorry I asked" said Loni.

Leon then gets into his Tiger Tank, Sunset, Flash, Leni and Luna also hop inside and they drive off. With the others just waving goodbye to them.

"Do you think it's wise for them to take a giant German war machine to a dance?" asked Lincoln.

"Beats me, they decided to just use one vehicle for the job" replied Linka.

"Let's hope it doesn't get any other unwanted attention" said Timmy.

"At least they all look happy together" said Duchess.

"This is Leon's first school dance right?" asked Gwen.

"Last time I checked, Nazi high schools don't have crazy winter dance parties" replied Sergei.

"This is gonna be awkward for Leon" said Neil.

"Did you really have to threaten the boy?" asked Diana.

"Sorry mom. But a dad's gotta do what a dad's gotta do" replied Neil.

"Yeah and that is making the kid look like a nervous wreck as he is dating one of the members of the Royal Defenders!" said Sergei.

Neil sighs. "Exactly."

"I'm sure Lori's plus one is Bobby" said Lincoln.

"Darn right he is" said Linka.

"So, now what?" asked Loni.

They all remain silent.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" asked Timmy.

"Heck yeah!" they all replied.

(Meanwhile driving in the Tiger Tank)

Leon is at the driver's seat with Luna sitting next to him.

Leni is sitting by the tank's commander chair with Sunset and Flash Sentry on the other two seats.

They all remain in awkward silence throughout the whole thing.

Leni decides to break the silence. "So, are you two dating or something?"

This causes Sunset to blush. "What? Leni no, I just thought it would be nice to have him come along, after all he is the one person I can trust even after and during the whole anon-a-miss situation."

"Y-Yeah, she's right. We're just going as old friends. I mean we did used to date but that was during the time Sunset was a mean person" replied Flash Sentry.

Leon sighs. "Dude, hearing you say that is not helping at all and it's just making things feel less and less comfortable in here."

They all remain silent.

"By the way, how come you and Sergei aren't in NXT now defending your titles?" asked Luna.

"Turns out, we're not having a title defense. General Manager William Regal has decided to make tonight a gauntlet match for every Tag Team. The last team in the gauntlet will be facing me and Sergei soon" replied Leon.

"Let's just hope you guys can retain those titles for a long while" replied Sunset.

"Same here. You two are great at being a team" said Leni.

"You're a professional wrestler?" asked Flash Sentry.

"Pretty much" said Leon.

(Royal Woods High School)

The Gymnasium of the school is now well decorated for winter festivities and some of the teenagers actually arrive with or to meet up with the plus ones.

Speaking of plus ones, Sam, Dana and Chaz are there.

Sam is wearing an electric blue strapless dress that reaches below her knees and has a v-cut to the sides along with light blue fingerless gloves that reach her elbows and blue shoes.

Dana is wearing the outfit the monster high gals got for her when they realize they missed her birthday.

Chaz is wearing a black tuxedo with his signature sneakers.

Sam used her truck and Dana and Chaz used her own car and then Lori and Bobby arrive in his car.

Lori is wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees with some ocean blue flame symbols on the side and light blue high heels.

Bobby is wearing a crimson tuxedo with brown shoes.

"Hey Lori. Looks like you're plus one really is Santiago" said Dana.

"Nice suit dude!" said Chaz.

"Of course, he's the one guy I truly love" replied Lori.

"You know it babe. So have the Spellman's arrived yet?" asked Bobby.

"Not yet, but we're still waiting" replied Sam.

Then they all hear a large rumbling and they all are shocked to see Leon's Tiger Tank.

"Well this kinda makes sense since Leon doesn't have a car and this was a family heirloom, sort of" replied Dana.

The Tiger Tank parks itself near the gym and all the hatches open to reveal Leon, Leni, Luna, Sunset and Flash Sentry.

"Hey there teen peeps!" said Leon.

They all were shocked.

"Did you guys took that whole thing here?" asked Chaz.

"I thought you'd all take you're cars or something" said Lori.

"We decided to just come all together" replied Luna.

"This was also Leon's idea" replied Leni.

"What can I say, this girl is family and I want to have her escort the family to this dance all together" replied Leon as he taps onto the side of the tank.

Dana chuckles. "And you just can't let her go. I respect that."

"Wow Sammy, you look divine as a bass drum baby" said Luna.

Sam giggles. "Oh stop! You're just being an ice cold angel right now babe!"

"Angel? I don't see no angel. I'm just your lovely demon from frozen hell" replied Luna lovingly.

The other just chuckle at this.

Dana then grabs Leon's arm. "Come on Leon, this is your first dance and with me, so let's go and make it memorable."

She soon drags him inside and Leon doesn't mind and smiles. "Yes ma'am."

Leni then goes to Chaz who is blushing at her beauty. "So, you ready to go inside?"

Chaz stutters. "Umm …. Y-Yeah! S-Sure." They both head into the gymnasium.

Sunset looks to Flash. "You okay?"

"Yeah, this is my first time to be in another school in another world! This is just unbelievable for me right now" replied Flash Sentry.

Sunset chuckles. "Well don't worry, it's gonna be fun. This is after all my first winter dance."

They both head inside, along with Luna and Sam. But then they all hear a car horn and see Becky in her red car.

"Hey guys" said Becky.

"Hey there Becky. You have a plus one?" asked Sam.

"Sure do, he's just running a bit late that's all" replied Becky.

They were confused by this.

"Okay, so who is it?" asked Sunset.

Then coming down with a landing was Martin in his tech suit which then reverts into his tuxedo.

Martin is wearing a dark green tuxedo with some light green outlines on the rims along with black shoes and his glasses.

"Sorry I'm late. Saw a robbery in a convenient store and had to stop it" replied Martin.

They all clapped at what he did.

"Nice one dude!" then Luna realizes. "Wait a minute! You're Becky's plus one?!"

Martin sighs nervously. "Yeah, sure am."

"Wow! I thought Becky just had a small crush on you during the whole family Christmas party" said Sam.

Becky then goes to Martin, wearing the outfit Leni made for her from her birthday.

She helps him adjust his collar. "You look smooth in that."

Martin blushes at the way she speaks to him seductively. "W-Well … I-I do ….. M-My best to look …. G-Good."

Becky giggles and holds onto his arm. "Come on, let's go."

They both walk inside with Sunset, Flash, Luna and Sam following behind.

They all are amazed at how the whole thing looks.

They do see Luan there with Benny, looks like she got there before them and of course they also brought with them they're puppets, creepy!

Lori and Bobby were interacting with Whitney, Teri and Tad. Even Jackie and Mandee were there with some stylish Monster High style clothing, all for the season of winter.

"This place sure looks cool" said Luna.

"Nice pun there babe" said Sam.

"Now this is a winter dance" said Sunset.

"And I thought the Fall Formal at Canterlot High looked amazing, this is even better!" said Flash Sentry,

The stadium had light blue and white streamers, white balloons with some light blue winter patterns, a disco ball that changes its lights into different snowflake patterns and lots and lots of food.

"Sure glad Sergei isn't here" said Leon.

"Yeah, he would totes love the food being served" said Leni.

"I wonder who's on the music tonight" said Dana.

They are then shocked to see that on the DJ was Chunk. "Alright my winter rascals! Are you ready to get down and funky?! Then let's turn it up now shall we luv's!"

The song playing was DJ got us falling in love.

"Now this is a jam I can groove to!" said Luna.

Sam then grabs her. "Then show me what your body can rock babe!"

They both hit the dance floor.

"Let's go Dana, this dance floor could use some more ice moves" said Leon.

Dana giggles. "You coming up with puns that could really attract me."

They too hit the dance floor.

"Well, there's no point standing around" said Sunset.

"Totes!" replied Leni.

They both drag their plus ones onto the dance floor. Leaving only Martin and Becky alone to watch them.

"You wanna dance? It's okay if you don't want to" said Becky.

Martin grabs her hand. "Let's groove tonight Fire." He says in a caring and yet alluring tone.

Becky blushes and takes his hand and they both dance,

With moves almost as vintage as disco, they were surprised at how Leon and Martin can dance and this was their first high school dance and they're not even students there.

Dana also enjoyed seeing Leon do this, he never had the chance to do this when he was young and she knew he deserves it.

Becky couldn't even believe just how much of a good dancer Martin was and he just the nerd boss of FutureTech.

Leon and Martin even got matched against each other when the song played Party Rock, but in the end both of them respected each other with an honorable bow which got an applause from everyone else.

Soon they all take a break from dancing to enjoy some of the food.

Leon would feed Dana some of the chicken fingers which got them laughing.

Becky and Martin would talk to each other about what they both did on their Christmas morning.

Leni, Jackie and Mandee were chatting amongst themselves, with Chaz close by with a plate of food.

Luna and Sam were shocked to find out that their band mates Sully and Mazzy went there together. Turns out they have a small liking to each other.

Sunset would listen to whatever news there was at Canterlot High, including one where there was an epic snowball fight, then Sunset told him of their intense snowball fight.

Bobby even told Lori that Ronnie Anne's Doduo evolved during a fight with a Muk. Lori believes that Ronnie Anne might call Lincoln and the others about the news as well.

Time goes on for everyone as they all enjoy this beautiful last dance party of the year.

Then they all hear Chunk on the microphone. "Alright youngins' let's close this night with some slow dance music! So grab your lover and show them just how beautiful this gets!"

He plays the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

Luna and Sam both slow dance and look onto each other's eyes, not even noticing that their hands were sparking with ice and electricity.

Leni slow dances with Chaz, though he looks nervous.

Lori and Bobby use their many dance experiences as they slowly waltz like they have done before. Yup they still got it.

Flash Sentry decided to ask Sunset to dance with him, which was a total shocker to her. So she smiles and accepts it. This reminds them of when they used to date, long ago.

Martin then offers Becky his hand. "The dance floor await my lady and even though I can still bust some good old vintage style moves. I am also good at slow moving dance qualities."

Becky blushes and giggles. "O-Okay, let's go then."

Leon and Dana thought this was cute, seeing Martin dance along with Becky slowly onto the dance floor.

Leon then holds Dana's hand and he leads her to the dance floor where they both slowly dance to the soothing and romantic song.

Dana rests her head onto Leon's chest. "You know, for someone who's only had this as their first dance. You were pretty great out there."

"Really? Well I aim to please" replied Leon.

Becky and Martin are both holding onto each other and holding hands. The only thing that seemed to matter was what was right in front of them, each other.

"I … I think …. I think I love you Becky" said Martin.

Becky's eyes sparkle hearing that and her hands were starting to warm up but not to the point of burning.

"Same here Martin. I Love you too" replied Becky.

Then they both close the gap and they kiss passionately.

Leni and some of their friends see this and smile. Lori and Bobby do take a picture. They all thought they would make a great couple, but first they need to know if Martin intends to bring her on their first date, soon.

Meanwhile Leon slowly pulls out something from his suit. "Dana, we've been on many dates and we're used to each other's company."

Dana sees the small box and almost faints. '_Please don't be a wedding ring!'_ she says in her thoughts.

"And if you're wondering, No it's not a wedding ring" replied Leon.

'_Darn it_!' Dana says in her thoughts.

He opens it and she gasps to see the silver bracelet, painted white with light blue streaks and it bears symbols of snowflakes and on the middle of the bracelet was a small diamond in the shape of an Ice stone, looks exactly like the one she used to evolve her Eevee.

"Wow!" said Dana.

Leon then puts it on her right arm. "Dana, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Dana blushes and feels like crying and kisses him. Then they return back to their slow dance.

"Yes, yes I would love to be your girlfriend Leon Davion Spellman!" said Dana.

She rests her head onto his chest and he smiles and they slowly continue their dance along with the others.

One thing's for certain, this was all the start of an all new and beautiful relationship that will be tested for future's to come.

To be continued …..

**Now this is what I call a beautiful white winter dance of love. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	168. Ch168 Game Stream 21

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 168: Game Stream 2.1**

Sunset Shimmer: Hey everyone, what is up?! This is Shimmer cove and we are back on TABS! Woohoo! It has been a while since I have played this game, but I am ready for more craziness this game can deliver.

Gyro: And I am playing with you as well, just on my own screen.

Sunset: That is right, the Guardian is playing TABS with me.

Gyro: the rest of your friends and family were unavailable at the moment so you had to settle in with your second best friend.

Sunset: No, no. I treat all my friends equally, do not play games Guardian.

Gyro: but we're about to play one right now.

They both chuckle.

Sunset: Okay, let's see what kind of map we should pick.

Sunset picks the snowy map.

Sunset: Here we go.

Gyro: Oh wow! Now this is my kind of map.

Sunset: Okay, so I'm gonna put some troops for myself and then I'll give you some guys.

Sunset places some farmers on her side.

Sunset: Okay, so what do you want? Here's a selection of names of what kind of troops.

Gyro: I want farmers too, since you have brought out the Canterlot farmers, I want my Scottish farmers.

To be honest all the farmers look the same, they're just joking around.

Sunset: Yeah, yeah. Equestria also has great farmers.

Gyro: (Chuckles) Really?

Sunset: Yes Really. (Laughs)

Gyro: I guess apples are the only thing huh?

Sunset: No, no. we also have different kinds of vegetables too.

Gyro: Like what? Horseradish?

Rim shot drum line. And laugh scene.

Sunset: Okay, okay. So what do you want really?

Gyro: I want farmers.

Sunset places a small group of farmers in a line.

Sunset: Anything else?

Gyro: Give me a hay baler. What the heck is a hay baler?

Sunset places them down and they both are kinda shocked at the way they look.

Sunset: What the heck? What the heck are those?

Gyro: That's the beetle haircut right there now. Do you like our Scottish armor, Fresh Hay and we all have hockey sticks!

The hay balers are men covered in a log of hey, they're weapon is a stick and yes they look like they have beetles haircuts, weird much.

Sunset: alright, let's get it on!

Sunset presses start and they all charge and attack each other. But it seems Gyro is losing.

Sunset: Yes! Yes! I'm winning!

Gyro: Get em lads! Show no mercy!

They both laugh.

But there are only two farmers left. And they are just hitting each other with their own weapons.

Sunset: Only two guys left. What are they doing?

Gyro: are they making love before they die or something?

Sunset's farmers arrive and kill them.

Sunset: Let the bodies hit the floor!

But then Sunset sees another hay baler arrive.

Sunset: Oh what? Where did this guy come from?

Gyro: Yes! Go patty! Go patty, go!

But he gets outnumbered and dies.

Gyro: Noooooo.

Sunset: Yup, I won.

Gyro: The hay balers are crap.

Sunset: Okay, so let's try another one.

Gyro: How about a battle between two armies. Like a row of the same troops for each side?

Sunset: Now that sounds like a clash! Let's do it!

They set up their army composed of two Viking long boats in the back, a line of monkey kings, some halflings, hawatcha's, catapults, monks and knights.

Gyro: Now this is a battle!

Sunset: Now I'm gonna add a mammoth.

Gyro: Uh huh the legendary Equestrian mammoth.

Sunset: And I will give you this.

Sunset places a musical bard on his side.

Gyro: What the?

Sunset: alright, you ready?

Gyro: Hold on, did you just give me a ten year old to the equivalent of a mammoth?

They zoom in on the bard who is playing music.

Gyro: What's that? What is that?

Sunset: (Chuckles) don't you like it? That's the world's famous Scottish banjo player.

Gyro: Why is that guy even a part of this game anyway?

Sunset: Okay, okay. I'll give you ten squires to back up the little bard. The thing is I think the bard helps increase their damage, he like motivates the nearest guys to attack with all that they're got.

Gyro: Oh I see. Motivational singer, now that makes sense.

Sunset: now let's fight!

She presses start and they all attack.

The monkey kings leap into the air and clash onto each other.

Sunset: Whoa! That was cool!

Gyro: Was that Gandalf?!

Then they see the Catapults throwing their projectile boulders, the Hawatcha's sending a hail of arrows, the monks and knights clashing and the mammoth stomping on the squires.

Gyro: I think my ten year old is gone.

Sunset: My mammoth is plowing through those squires of yours.

But then one of the Hawatcha's locks onto the mammoth.

Sunset: Wait what? No, no, no!

Gyro: Yes! Aim for the mammoth! Fire!

The Hawatcha attacks with a barrage of arrows and the mammoth is dead.

Sunset: Well there goes Dumbo.

They both laugh.

Gyro: You mean Dumbo's cousin!

Then the battle is getting wiped out for Sunset as her Hawatcha's is destroyed by Gyro's monkey king, but then she has one more monkey king who just took out the catapult.

Sunset: Yes! Yes! Go monkey king go!

Gyro: Grasshoppa!

They both laugh. Then both Monkey kings leap onto each other and multiply and use their clones to fight the enemy.

Gyro: Whoa What? Was that a freakin' clone style thing?

Sunset: This is anyone's game now!

And the battle end with Sunset winning.

Gyro: Dang it! Lost to monkey king's twin brother.

Sunset: I do have one thing that could really put a laugh at things.

She sets up on both sides. An army of Hobbits and at the back are Fireworks archers and ice arrow archers.

Gyro: I could only guess that these guys are going to lay waste to the Halfling's in the middle.

Sunset: You darn right they are.

Gyro: Then let the chaos commence!

They both laugh at the massive carnage of ice and fireworks being hailed down in the middle where all of the halflings are clashing.

Gyro: What the hell?

Sunset: this is why I like these fireworks archers. It's always funny when someone starts flying around in the background.

They just watch as each Halfling is sent into the sky by a fireworks and explodes and crashes back down.

Sunset: Look at them go!

Gyro: (Laughs) My people need me!

Sunset: It's the freakin' Fourth of July!

Then the halflings in the middle get destroyed by a big explosion caused by too many fireworks.

And they both laugh.

Sunset: This is kinda like the matrix or something when I slow it all down.

Gyro: (chuckles) Mister Anderson! (Laughs)

Soon the only ones left are the archers of fireworks and ice and they keep hailing each other arrow after arrow.

Sunset: Oh god! This is it! Who's gonna win!

Gyro: come on lads! Shoot! Shoot!

But Gyro is soon left with only one archer left.

Gyro: No, no! Only one guy!

Sunset: Any last words Gyro?!

Gyro: Farimir! Farimir! No!

And he's killed by an ice arrow.

Gyro: not again. (Chuckles) this is really funny I like this game.

Sunset: Alright, time for a final showdown!

The battlefield is soon filled with troops.

On both sides. Valkyries, Samurai, Fireworks Archers, Knights, Kings, Yarl cavemen and Berserkers.

Susnet then secretly places a Giant Yeti and Gyro doesn't even notice the big guy.

Sunset: (chuckles) alright, you ready to do this?

Gyro: Yeah.

Sunset: (chuckles) are you sure?

Gyro: I'm positive.

Sunset: We could stop if you want. (Laughs)

Gyro: Why would I (Sees the giant on her side) Wait what? What is that? Hold it right there! I see what your doing!

Sunset laughs.

Sunset: Okay, okay. I'll let you have one too.

Gyro: Good, now it's even.

Sunset: Let's see whats going on with some of these guys.

They then spot on Gyro's army was a samurai with small pupils looking at the other army.

And they both laugh.

Sunset: What the heck? What is wrong with that guy? He looks scared!

Gyro: (laughs) He looks like he's trying to talk to the other samurai. He's like "You said we were going to the park to get some ice cream. But, oh fuck! I am going to die!"

They both laugh.

Sunset: Okay, let's get it on!

She hits start and both sides are clashing with each other and the giants go for one another.

The Valkyries are zooming past themselves and crash onto the giants only to fall to the ground where the destruction is happening.

Sunset and Gyro are just focusing on the giants and have no clue what is going on with the rest of their army.

Sunset: Oh man! This is like the clash of the titans!

Gyro: Look! Big Right hand from Red!

The Red Giant right punches the blue giant.

Sunset and Gyro: Ooooooh!

Then the blue giant hits the red giant in the gut.

Sunset: That was totally below the belt!

Gyro: This is intense!

But then Sunset's giant soon falls from too much attacks that were happening all around them. Surprisingly Gyro's giant is still standing and is about to wipe out Sunset's remaining troops, which are now only fireworks archers.

Sunset: Oh no!

Gyro: Yeti smash!

And the match ends with Gyro with only one Yeti Giant and Sunset with nothing at all.

Sunset: Dang! That was awesome!

Gyro: I love this game already! Where has this game been my entire life?

Sunset: Well, that was one heck of a TABS battle, see you guys next time for another Shimmer Cove. Peace out guys!

To be continued …..

**This Chapter was inspired from watching Vanoss vs Terroriser in TABS. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	169. Ch169 A Symbiote within a Sith

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 169: A Symbiote within a Sith**

(Ketchum Park)

All of the Spellman's and some of their friends are all enjoying this wondrous winter moment.

Loni, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are ice skating and with them was also Duchess.

Timmy and Sasha are both making a snowman.

Leni and Sunset are making snow angels.

Ember, Luna and Sam are chilling underneath a tree with their guitars.

Leon and Dana are chatting to themselves.

Peter, Sergei and Neil are both writing down a plan on what they were all going to do for New Year's Eve.

Gwen, Lily and Diana are sitting by the frozen lake watching the kids skate and teaching Lily how to properly read one of her alphabet books.

All of their Pokemon are tossing some snowballs at each other, even some ice type Pokémon are playing with them.

Back with Neil and Sergei.

"So, you think you can actually get your hands on a BM-13 Katyusha Rocket Truck?" asked Neil.

"I'm not quite sure. But I'll see what I can do" replied Sergei.

"If you can get one of them Rocket Trucks, I can use my Ghost Rider Powers to make them spectacular" replied Peter.

"Let's just hope you don't turn the fireworks into burning flying skulls" replied Neil.

Just then all three of them hear their stomach's rumbling.

Peter checks his watch. "Looks like it's about time for some lunch."

Neil looks to the others. "Hey! You guys want lunch?"

They all stop and look at Neil.

They all look at each other and smile. Then they all look back to Neil. "Yeah!"

"Okay then. Greenwich is right over there. Let's go and get us some pizza" said Neil.

They all cheer and head to the Pizza restaurant.

They all head inside and they spot Hollow and Musa in line.

"What the Hollow?" asked Lincoln.

Hollow and Musa spot them.

"Oh hey guys" said Musa.

"It's good to see ya. We were planning on going to your place" replied Hollow.

"Well, glad we met up with you guys first. Because we were just at the park" replied Leon.

"So, what brings you guys here and why come to us?" asked Linka.

"Well, we were gonna buy some pizza's so we can all sit and talk about something" Musa then looks to Hollow. "Important."

Hollow sighs. "Yeah, important."

This caught the attention of the others.

"Something tells me it's definitely a Hollow thing" said Luna.

"I can sense it as well" said Neil.

"Yeah, it's a me thing" replied Hollow.

"Just let us order and pay for the pizza" said Musa.

They all seemed suspicious by this" okay, I guess that's fine" replied Gwen.

Hollow smiles. "Just tell us what toppings you guys wa-"

Then a man in a black ski mask comes in with a gun and is robbing the place. Some of the Pokemon there take cover with the patrons. "Nobody move! Give me all of your cash and whatever valuables you all got!"

Then the robber stops and sees the Royal Defenders. "Oh come on! Seriously!" complained the man.

He then pulls out a hand grenade and is about to pull the pin. "Come any closer and everyone here gets fried!"

They all did not like this man and get ready to attack.

But they all get stopped by Hollow. "I got this guys, I think it's about time I showed you all something."

Hollow walks to the robber.

Musa smirks. "It's about to get wild in here."

Hollow walks towards the criminal who backs up in fear. "Hey! I said back off man! I'm serious!"

Hollow was now in front of him. "Go ahead, do it!"

Everyone gasps. "Hollow! What are you doing?!" yelled Dana.

The robber then pulls the pin on the grenade and Hollow grabs it and his hand morphs into a larger black hand and contains the explosion of the grenade.

They all are speechless at what he just did.

Hollow smirks and looks to the man. "You made a terrible mistake."

Soon black sludge envelops the Sith lord and his head becomes consumed by the same black sludge and his height grows.

He is now large, black with some white veins on his chest, white eyes and a mouth full of teeth and his voice is now a bit scarier.

"**You have no idea what you have done fool**!" said Venom.

The large creature then places his hand on his face.

Seeing this triggers Neil to ready some Deathwing fire.

Lincoln to change into flame thrower blaster.

Linka arming incendiary rounds.

"**You have a lot of nerve coming here and running everyone's lunch time. These innocent people and Pokemon are just trying to enjoy some nice, juicy, tasty Pizza and you are being a complete nuisance!**" said Venom.

The man whimpers in fear.

Venom moves his face closer to the man. "**Do you have anything to say before I end you?**"

The man just cries. "**Okay, fear it is then.**"

He is about to eat him but is stopped by Musa. "That's enough Venom, the cops are on their way just let them take him in."

Venom looks to her and sighs. "**You are lucky that you are the lover of the lord I serve."**

He then looks back to the crook and let's his face go. "**You should run while you still can**."

The robber staggers and trips but he gets back up and runs away.

Then he runs the other direction being chased by police.

Soon Venom disappears and Hollow is left. "Well, that was terrifying."

He then looks to Neil and the others and smirks at their shocked faces.

"I have a lot to explain don't i?"

They all nod.

Neil looks to the cashier. "Four large Peperoni Pizza's, to go!"

(Ketchum Park)

They all sit on some picnic benches which they have combined with some other picnic benches. They are a big family.

And they all look at Hollow who is eating the pizza.

"What?" asked Hollow.

Neil sighs. "Mind telling me why you have a villainous marvel monster with you."

Hollow swallows. "Sure, Venom you can come out now."

Then coming out from his left shoulder was venom's head which startled everyone.

"Oh my god!" said Gwen.

"What in the what?!" yelled Leon.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Luna and Sam.

"Holy Chrysler me!" said Peter.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" said Sergei.

"This just got disturbing" said Lincoln and Linka.

Neil puts his pizza down. "I think I lost my appetite."

Some of the Pokemon faint seeing this thing.

Hollow grabs a slice of Pizza and feeds it to venom. "**Now this is delicious**!" said Venom. "**Could use some hot sauce though."**

They both look at everyone who is startled.

Musa intervenes. "Guys, guys. Please calm down and let Hollow speak."

They all calm down and put their weapons away and minimize their powers.

"Fine" said Ember.

"So, what the heck man?!" said Luna.

"Why is there a Symbiote on you?!" said Lincoln.

"How did you get that thing?" asked Leni.

Hollow smirks. "Well, it's a long story."

"We got time" replied Timmy.

Hollow sighs. "Okay. So a day after we had that big lunch meet up at Western Restaurant Nekoya, I was called by the Guardian about a Marvel universe and some kind of trouble. So I went there myself stealthily. But when I arrived I was too late and all I saw was this rocket exploding. I couldn't see anything else because of the intense fire, so I took my leave and went to report back to gyro. But I did not know some small creature latched onto me."

"**And that would be me**" replied Venom. "**That was the time when Eddie Brock had to stop Riot from getting the rest of my kind to destroy the earth. I split myself into multiple fragments to at least try and survive the fire. Many of my pieces were destroyed, but by some luck one small fragment of myself latched onto someone and that someone is Hollow**!"

"And then we both went to a restaurant with the Guardian, then it sent bad when someone came to rob the place and venom kicked in and took care of him" said Hollow.

"**And when he means "_Took care of him_" he means we ate the robber**" replied Venom.

Lincoln, Linka and Loni put their pizzas down.

"We both went back to Karazhan where Gyro scanned me and found the Symbiote within me. We were thinking of getting rid of him, but we decided not to" replied Hollow.

"**So they decided to let me stay with Hollow and find a new purpose. Why save the earth, when I can help save the whole freaking Multiverse! But I do need some ground rules so I won't take things too far**" said Venom.

"And then Hollow introduced Venom to me, I wasn't quite sure about this. But he soon explained that they were both linked and that he could be a good asset to saving the realms" said Musa.

"And you're okay with this?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, I am. He's not so bad once you get used to him and he doesn't interrupt the alone time Hollow and I need. Thanks to Hollow Venom has some new abilities" said Musa.

"What do you mean new abilities?" asked Luna.

Hollow smirks and looks at Venom. "Show em."

Venom latches off of Hollow and is now on the table and is a small sludge with the venom face on. "**Greetings Spellman's**."

They all were shocked by this.

"H-How is he able to latch off of you?!" asked Lincoln.

"Doesn't he need a host or something?!" asked Linka.

"**That's what you think**" said Venom.

"In truth, since he became latched onto me. Some of my genetic strands latched onto him, so now he can sustain himself without the need of a host and can latch onto others" said Hollow.

"**Just as long as they are compatible**" replied Venom.

"Exactly" said Hollow. "Also he can form a weapon as similar to my light saber, I can use the force through him and wield my infinity gauntlet with him. Rendering both of us more powerful than ever, it took a while for my soldiers and the entire empire and Battleborn to get used to him, but now everything is chill."

"**Indeed, I even celebrated my first Christmas with them**" replied Venom.

Hollow then chuckled. "You should've seen the look on the rest of the Winx club when they saw Venom. Stella screamed then fainted, woke up, screamed then fainted! It was priceless!"

Even Venom chuckled.

Musa nudged him. "Hollow!"

"Sorry, sorry" replied Hollow. "At least they calmed down enough to accept him."

The Spellman's decided to calm down and not attempt to kill Venom.

"So, he's like part of your team now?" asked Diana.

"Sure is" replied Hollow.

"And you feed him daily?" asked Sasha.

"He can latch off of me and go to the fridge" replied Hollow.

"Any weaknesses?" asked Neil.

"**Well, I am no longer vulnerable to fire and sound waves at any higher decibel. But my one true weakness is the death of the one I am bonded with**" replied Venom.

They all look to Hollow.

"It's true, he is as immortal as I am" replied Hollow.

"Okay" said Dana.

Lincoln just looks to venom. "Welcome to the immortal council, I guess."

"**Thank you commander, I will do whatever I can to aid all of you in any situation. Also you seem like a compatible host to me and so does your sister Linka and Luna**" replied Venom.

Linka and Luna did not like what he just said. Same with Neil.

They all know Venom can sense who is strong and compatible to him.

"Venom stop. Let them be" said Hollow.

"**Fine**" Venom then returns to Hollow.

"Also he has his own little bed in my room. Most of the times he'd rather sleep in the living room instead" replied Hollow.

"**It is much warmer there and less stressful with all of your force artifacts in your room**" said Venom.

"Okay" said Neil.

"So, what are you guys planning for New Year's Eve?" asked Musa.

"We're still working on that one" replied Peter.

"What about you guys?" asked Gwen.

"Well, we're going to have a spectacular fireworks show on the Jennerit home planet with the Deathstar showing off some lights that I have installed" said Hollow.

This was a shocker to them. "So, you put a light show system in the Death Star?" asked Sam.

"**Same with Starkiller base!**" said Venom.

"I don't know what to say anymore" replied Leon.

Soon they all finish their lunch and say their goodbyes to Hollow and Musa. Oh and Venom too.

They all had a lot of things to talk about to Martin and the rest of the Royal Defenders. So in hind sight, the New Year was gonna give them a whole lot of unexpected surprises and more a rebound to come.

(I.M.P Building, Imp City Hell)

Loona is sitting in the lady demons restroom looking at a white plastic object. She kicked Millie out because she wanted some alone time.

She could see signs on the plastic object that it says red for positive.

Loona sighs and looks at herself in the mirror. "What am I gonna tell Sergei?"

She then leans on the wall and slides down and sits, then she cries and drops the small plastic object which still show the signs of positive.

Well, this can't be good.

To be continued …..

**And now Venom is in the mix of things. And it seems Loona is gonna have to try and tell Sergei the good news, let's hope he can handle it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	170. Ch170 Preparing for the next day!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 170: Prepping for the next day!**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and Tadashi are both checking on the many crates of different new category fireworks for the big night.

"This sure is a lot" said Tadashi.

"Well, we are celebrating the New Year's and we are gonna make this one a spectacular" replied Martin.

Then Tadashi has an idea. "Hey, I know this may sound kinda off, but is it cool if I go back to san Fransokyo? Just to celebrate the New Years."

Martin looks to him and smiles. "Just as long as you stay hidden and out of sight. But if you have a plan then I'll let you go there, let's just not tell the Guardian we're doing this."

Tadashi hugs him. "Thanks Martin."

Martin felt this was awkward, then he saw Victor, Penny and Jack Cyber watching them.

"This is awkward" said Victor.

Tadashi soon departs from the hug and it gets very awkward indeed.

"So, you're going back home for New Year's Eve?" asked Jack Cyber.

"I am. He even let me visit before Christmas" replied Tadashi.

"Well, as long as the Guardian does not know of this then it's okay" replied Victor.

"How did you manage to sneak Tadashi back to San Fransokyo before Christmas?" asked Penny.

"Simple, I mimicked the same energy the Guardian generates using Protoss Pylons and downloaded the energy signature into the Chronosphere device and therefore the portal thinks Gyro is letting this happen without the original Guardian even knowing" replied Martin.

"Wow!" said Victor.

"Now that is one good plan!" said Tadashi.

"Well, I am a genius after all" said Martin. "By the way Penny, are you planning to go to Remnant to celebrate with Pyrrha and Goodwitch?"

"Absolutely! And we won't be intervening with team RWBY and they're mission!" replied Penny.

"And you will be carrying this watch" said Victor.

"I was able to create a powerful watch that can cloak your energy signature so Atlas won't be able to detect you" replied Jack Cyber.

"Wow! Thank you guys. Also what are the Spellman's up to?" asked Penny.

"Well, I did hear from communication chatter that Sergei is getting his hands on a Katyusha Rocket Truck" replied Tadashi.

"The weapon known as Stalin's Organs?" asked Victor.

"Sure sounds like the very same one" replied Martin.

"Why on earth would he want that?" asked Penny.

"Whatever it is, I hope he doesn't blow something up" replied Jack Cyber.

"Also, Lincoln and Linka are bringing the Aegis Battlecruiser to perform the Fireworks show" replied Martin.

"Is that why many of these crates are being hauled away via Medivac Dropship?" asked Victor.

"Yup. They decided to let the Aegis set up and launch the fireworks show. So it can be seen above the atmosphere throughout the entire United States" said Martin.

"Wow! It's gonna be bright!" said Victor.

"Probably not that bright, we did build these new class of fireworks to perform amazing light shows. But not too bright or toxic or dangerous either. Their more like energy fireworks" replied Jack Cyber.

"Well, let's get these things moving" said Tadashi.

"I'm sure some of these are going to be in remnant as well" replied Penny.

"Darn right they are" said Martin.

But deep down the one thing they're trying to keep out of their minds was the fact that Hollow had a Symbiote inside of him. So they decided not to discuss anything else further and just haul the boxes and crates into the Dropships.

(The Loud House)

As it turns out the Louds have their own plans for New Year's Eve. But before the whole New Year's thing they all have to get ready for the birthday of the twins and usually they have two different birthdays, but thanks to Neil they decided to have Lola and Lana's birthday on the same day. Seems fair.

Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy and Lisa are wrapping up the gifts they are planning to give to the twins.

Lynn Sr and Rita are off buying some new decorations to get ready for the party.

Lola is in her room wrapping her gift for Lana.

Lana is in the basement wrapping her gift for Lola.

In Lori's room. "So, what do you think Neil has planned to keep Lana occupied?" asked Luan.

"Probably something big and something Lana likes" replied Lynn Jr.

"My guesses are that whatever he has planned for keeping Lana occupied is also the gift he has for her. It's obvious" replied Lisa.

All of them also agreed.

"And what are mom and dad planning to keep Lola occupied?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I did overhear them say something about bringing Lola to a great Ballet hall or something" replied Lori.

"Yup, that sounds like a Lola thing" replied Lynn Jr.

"Also, I think Duchess is coming along as well. She might teach Lola some tips on how to be graceful and less mean" said Lori.

"That could really work, otherwise it's gonna mean nasty for us! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

And they all groaned in response from Luan's bad pun.

Lynn Sr and Rita soon come back with Veronica and the new Birthday decor.

"Hey kids, how are the gifts going?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We're almost done dad" they all replied.

"And where are Lana and Lola?" asked Rita.

"Lola is in her room. She must be gift wrapping her gift to Lana" said Lori.

"I saw Lana head to the basement with Toxicroak. I think she's gonna gift wrap her gift to Lola" said Lucy.

"Well, that's nice of each other them" said Rita.

"You think they know what they're planning to give to each other?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Let's hope so. The last thing we want is another birthday argument from those two" replied Rita.

"Not gonna like what the fights could bring! Hahaha! Get it" said Luan.

"By the way. You guys had a discussion about Lana being distracted. What is Neil's plan anyway?" asked Lori.

The parents looked at each other. "We have no clue either guys" replied Lynn Sr.

"All he said was to get Lana ready come tomorrow morning early morning" said Rita.

"You think its fishing?" asked Lynn Jr.

"They might be going after the biggest mud pile" said Lucy.

"Or going through a museum of car parts. That is my theory" said Lisa.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Lana will like it" replied Lori.

"Well, your father and I are gonna go and wrap up the gift we have for Lana" said Rita.

"The place we're taking Lola to is our gift to her" said Lynn Sr.

"I wonder what the Spellman's will be up to for New Year's Eve" said Lucy as she puts her finished wrapped gift down.

"I didn't get any information on what they're up to" said Lori.

"Same here. But I did saw the Aegis battlecruiser near the moon's orbit. That might be what they may have planned for everyone" replied Lisa.

"Well I saw that's a well spelled out plan for all of us! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all just groan in response.

(Russian vehicle scrap facility, Kursk Russia)

Leon and Neil are waiting by the Tiger tank.

Though Leon didn't feel comfortable with his German War Machine being there in a place that is known for the biggest tank battle in history.

Why are they there?

Well, Sergei is talking to an elderly man in his late 70's.

Leon and Neil are just waiting.

"So, you think he can score us one?" asked Leon.

"Probably, but I wanna know how does he know this place and the old guy" said Neil.

Then they see Sergei and the old man approach them.

"Good news brothers, he said we can rent one BM-13 Katyusha Rocket Truck" replied Sergei.

"Sweet!" said Leon.

"Nice" said Neil.

"On one condition though" said Sergei.

Immediately Neil and Leon's faces went to displeased.

"Oh boy" said Neil.

"I knew there was gonna be a catch" said Leon.

"So, what does he want?" asked Neil.

Sergei looks to the old man and they both smirk and nod.

This didn't make Neil and Leon feel any better at all.

"He would like to try and drive the Tiger Tank" replied Sergei.

Neil and Leon weren't really surprised by this.

"Okay" replied Leon.

Now it was Sergei who was surprised. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. An old guy who must've known about the war between Russia and Germany. I'm down with it" said Leon.

"By the way, who is this old dude?" asked Neil.

Sergei smirks. "Oh, he's no old dude. Comrades, I would like to introduce to you Commander Oleg Stravinsky, the leading Commander of the twelfth Shock Troop division of the invasion of Stalingrad and my good old friend."

The veteran saluted to them.

Neil and Leon were almost speechless by this news.

"Okay, so let's get it on" said Neil.

(Later)

Neil and Leon are both waiting by the Rocket Truck and watching Sergei riding the tiger tank and directing coordinates as the former Russian commander drives with cheer.

"Well, they look happy" said Neil.

"I guess he wanted to actually drive one of Germany's most dangerous tanks" said Leon.

They just continued to watch as the Tiger Tank drives across the open plains, with the employees of the facility also cheering.

"So, what are we doing with the Rocket Truck again?" asked Leon.

Neil smirks. "That's a surprise for New Year's Eve brother."

Leon didn't know if he should be nervous about this. "It better not be anything involving exploding something."

"Nothing of the sort my brother" replied Neil.

The Tiger then drives right by them and they both hear Sergei and Oleg yelling in victory.

"Heh, Russian Veterans. They always get excited when things turn intense" said Leon.

"Indeed" replied Neil.

(Battle cruiser Aegis, nearing Earth's Orbit)

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are helping set up all of the picked up fireworks from FutureTech.

Medivac Dropships keep coming in from earth and into the Battlecruiser's hangar.

"You know, I never knew Martin and the guys are capable of making special fireworks. Usually they just build new tech for either human assistance or weapons" said Jordan.

"Well, you'll be surprised just how unexpected they can be with their inventions and igneous minds" said Linka,

Then Lincoln arrives into the hangar. "Alright, all of the plasma batteries and missile launcher systems are emptied and cleaned out of any munitions, we're ready to load them once the day hits."

"This is gonna be so cool bro!" said Linka.

"And all of the cargo is onboard" said Jordan.

All three of them look out the hangar and look towards Earth.

Linka looks to Lincoln. "Lincoln, I know what you're feeling right now."

Lincoln sighs. "What do you mean sis?"

"Well, since we're technically related. We both now have this twin vibe and I know when your scared" said Linka.

Jordan also looks to Lincoln in shock. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln then looks down. "This is it. Soon, we'll all begin a whole new year of our lives, after everything we all been through and now we're taking a big leap."

Linka stands close to her brother and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I know that feeling too. After what happened to me and the many times the ones I once called family tried to do, I am also scared."

Jordan could tell that this was a moment two siblings had to talk about.

Lincoln then smiles. "But, I do know this. Fear can make us weak, but it can also make us strong and I for one am looking forward to whatever happens to us, all of us."

Linka smiles. "And I am as well, we can get through anything we face. Together."

Then they look to Jordan. "And with you, if you want to of course."

Jordan smiles and stands close to them. "Darn right I'm in. we're a team and I think the others would also agree."

They all take a look at their world and hope for the best for the future.

(Spellman Estate)

Gwen, Diana and Sasha are removing all of the Christmas Decorations and putting them back in their boxes.

"I was wondering, has Timmy ever asked for a Pokemon companion yet?" asked Sasha.

Gwen sighs. "Not really, he said he's not ready to be partnered with one."

"How come?" asked Diana.

"Well, I think it's because of all the things he's been through. I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready for a Pokemon partner. I mean I don't have one and I'm okay with it. But most of the times it would be cool to have a Pokemon partner, but I still have other things on my mind" replied Gwen.

Sasha thought about this. "Okay then, by the way when is his fairy god parents coming back?"

"Well Poof said he'll return to Timmy once New Year's is over in Fairy world. We did get a message from him saying that there was a small fight after Christmas. But it was all settled" replied Gwen.

"I'm actually surprised that the big fairy hasn't mind wiped you yet Sasha" said Diana.

"Well, turns out the man who was friends with Neil talked to him. So I can keep the secret of Timmy's fairy friend" replied Sasha.

Then she realized something. "Perhaps that's why Timmy doesn't want a Pokemon partner, he still has his fairy with him and wants to keep spending time with him."

Gwen smiled. "Looks like you're finally understanding Timmy. It would be nice to see you two reunite, soon."

Sasha also smiled. "Yes, that's something I'm looking forward to as well. But I still have a lot to learn if I want to get to know my former son better."

Gwen then puts her hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Listen, I'm okay if you call him son and I'm also cool with it if he calls you mom again. You are the first to him and the one he still trusts and forgives."

Sasha smiles. "Thank you Gwen. I see why you're such a good mother."

Gwen chuckles. "I try my best and always do my best to understand my kids. Even if they aren't of my blood."

Soon they start to hear some cars arriving.

"Looks like the kids are back" said Diana.

Coming through the doors are Luna, Leni, Sunset, Duchess, Loni and Timmy.

"Hey mom, grandma and Sasha" said Leni.

"Has Lincoln come home yet?" asked Luna.

"What about Linka?" asked Loni.

"Not yet guys, there still in their ship getting it all ready for New Year's Eve" replied Gwen.

Then Courage comes out of the kitchen with warm muffins and they all grab some.

"So, how did it go with Sam?" asked Diana.

"Well, she said that she's gonna be spending time with her dad and Ember at their place and I'm cool with it, she wants me to have some New Year's chill time with my fam" replied Luna.

"Dana is coming here with her family" said Leni.

"I heard from Becky that Martin is coming to they're place for the big night. That is really something" said Sunset.

"But what about your friends from Canterlot high?" asked Diana.

"Well, we're all okay with spending it without me. They want me to be happy with my family" said Sunset.

"I for one cannot wait to spend it with you guys, but I do have to return to my world on the following day that is" said Loni.

"Well that does make sense since school will be starting on January. I heard from Neil that in his home country they're school return is on the sixth" said Gwen.

The kids all cough from their muffins. "What?!"

(I.M.P Building, IMP City Hell)

Loona enters Blitz's office.

"Hey Blitz" said Loona.

Blitz puts away the doll of a demon he was punching. "Oh hey there Loonie! What can I do for ya?"

Loona sighed. "Well, you see it's about Sergei."

"Wait! Say no more! I know you wanna spend some time with him and guess what! He said we can stay with them until January the second!" said Blitz.

"What?!" said Loona.

"As you can recall the big purge of demons starts on New Year's eve! We can all escape into the human world and live! You, me, Moxxie and Millie!" said Blitz. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

But then he saw the upset look on his adopted daughters face. "Loona, what's wrong?"

Loona then handed him something.

Blitz takes it and sees it was a white thermometer looking device. "Umm, what is this?"

Loona sighs. "Look at the red spot on it."

Blitz looks and then it hits him and he drops it. "Loona, are … are you … you can't be."

Loona looks away. "Yeah, I'm pregnant! You happy!"

Blitz could tell how hurt she was from this, now normally she would gain a disease after many times she has sex. But this was a whole new story for him and her.

Blitz slowly approaches her and hugs her from behind.

Loona starts to shed some tears and cries.

She then turns around and hugs him.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything is gonna be fine" said Blitz.

Soon Loona calms down and looks towards her father.

Blitz wipes away her tears. "Are you upset about this kid?"

Loona sighs. "Honestly I don't really know. Some part of me hates myself! But some part of me feels happy."

Blitz then lets her sit on the office couch. "Loona, do you want to get rid of this child?"

Loona looks at him with disgust. "What?! No! I don't want this child to be gone! That's sick and twisted!"

Blitz smiles. "So, what do you want Loonie?"

Loona looks to the photo of her and Sergei during the big family Christmas party. "I have to tell him first, I don't know what else to do. Dad."

This was shocking, Blitz has never heard her call him that. "Don't worry, we'll tell him together. But we'll have to tell Moxxie and Millie about this too."

Loona groans. "Do we have to tell them?"

Blitz looks art her sternly. "Yes. Now I know we're all not technically family, but the Spellman's sure see it and they could also have your back for when things go wrong."

Loona smiles hearing this, but it soon turns to concern. "I don't even know what Sergei would think. Will he be disappointed?"

Blitz hugs her. "Don't worry Loona. I'm sure he won't be upset, you know his story and you know how kind hearted he can be. I promise you that everything will be alright."

Loona smiles and hugs Blitz. "Thanks. I needed this."

They continue the hug. "This is nice."

Loona chuckles. "Don't get used to it, I'm still spiteful for those who I hate."

They both chuckle and soon they both head out to tell their other colleagues.

(Meanwhile at FutureTech airfield)

A Hercules Transport arrives and Neil, Leon and Sergei come out with the Tiger Tank and the Katyusha truck.

They also spot some soldiers hauling crates into Dropships.

"Looks like your kids are getting ready for the big night" said Leon.

Neil smirks. "Yup and it's gonna be spectacular."

"It will be more once we get this baby loaded!" said Sergei as he taps the side of the Rocket Truck.

They all chuckle.

"Alright, let's get this truck back home and get her loaded!" said Neil.

Neil and Leon hop into the Tiger and Sergei drives the Rocket Truck.

But for some reason he felt like something was not right and that something big was coming, to him.

Sergei shrugs it off and they all drive back to Spellman Estate.

To be continued …..

**And we are close my readers! We're almost there! The Big New Year's Night is coming and it seems like someone is ready to drop the big news on a Spellman! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	171. Ch171 B-Day Twins & A Happy New Years!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 171: B-Day twins a Happy New Years!**

(December 31. The Loud House, 5:40am)

Lana is fast asleep, but then she gets poked by Hops.

Lana opens her eyes and hugs Hops. "Hops, not now. Let me sleep."

Hops tries to wriggle out of her grasp, but then they are both picked up by Toxicroak and he makes Lana look at the Calendar.

Lana is still sleepy and looks towards the calendar and sees her name on it. "Oh, happy birthday to me." She then goes back to sleep.

Toxicroak counts down with his fingers. 3 … 2 … 1 …

Lana's eyes shoot out and she smiles. "It's my birthday!"

Lola gets up and panics. "Stay away from my cake!"

Smoochum falls off the bed.

She then removes her beauty sleep mask and sees Lana running out of the room with Toxicroak, Hops, Izzy and El, Diablo.

Lola smirks and goes back to sleep. "Happy birthday Lana." Smoochum also returns to sleep.

Lana heads for the bathroom and gets herself clean and so do her pets and Toxicroak.

She then goes back to her room and picks out her outfit for the day.

White shirt and Blue overalls with a snake logo on and red sneakers.

She then races out of the room and downstairs where she sees her mom and dad waiting for her,

"Are you ready Lana?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure am. Is he outside?" asked Lana.

"He is" said Rita. They open the door and Lana sees Niel with his car.

"Hey there grease monkey" said Neil.

"Hi Mr. Spellman" said Lana as she leaves the house without her pets or Pokemon.

They all wave goodbye to her. "Have fun sweetie! And be careful!" said Rita.

"I will!" said Lana as she gets into the car.

"She's gonna be fine and she's gonna love it" replied Neil as he gets into the car and they drive off.

Lynn Sr and Rita then get back into the house. "Okay, now all we have to do is wake up Lola and get her distracted" said Lynn Sr.

"Let me deal with that, get the other girls ready. The Spellman kids will be here soon" replied Rita.

Rita heads into the room of the twins and sees Lola still asleep, it made her happy to finally celebrate both of her daughter birthday.

She sits onto the bed which gets the attention of Smoochum. "Lola, sweetie it's time to wake up."

Lola groans. "Mom, it's not even a school day and I know it's Lana's birthday. Five more minutes."

Rita chuckles. "Well, that's the thing. We're celebrating both you and Lana's birthday today."

Lola then removes her sleeping mask. "What?! Really?"

Rita nods with a smile.

Lola squeals with excitement and she gets up and heads for the bathroom.

Rita then walks out and hears the Spellman's have arrived. "Alright, looks like it's time to get the party started."

Outside all of the Spellman's get out and get ready for setting up the party.

"So, we have the plan set. Rita and Lynn Sr will keep Lola occupied" said Lincoln.

"And with my help it will be an even better distraction" said Duchess.

"Excellent" said Linka.

"And dad is keeping Lana occupied with his gift for her while we all set up and whole party" said Lincoln.

"And with the rest of the Louds helping we can make it faster" said Sunset.

"I can't believe the twins are gonna become seven years old now" said Luna.

"Well, technically Lola will be seven on the following day" said Sergei.

"By the way, what is dad's present for Lana?" asked Leni.

"No clue, Gwen?" asked Leon to Neil's wife.

"He didn't even tell me, but he did say it's something Lana might be interested in" replied Gwen.

"It could be a zoo" said Timmy.

"Also, one more thing. Pop-pop and Myrtle are coming here as well and not just for the birthday but also for the big fireworks show tonight" said Lincoln.

"Also, Ruth is coming" said Luna.

"And a couple of Lana's muddy friends" said Timmy.

"And we gotta keep them separated from Lola's friends. Even the ones who are her rivals" said Linka.

"We have to make sure there won't be any fighting" said Leni.

"Otherwise, it's gonna get crazy as a highway to hell" said Luna.

"Dang right" said Lincoln.

"Well, let's make this party something they can both enjoy. This sure beats setting up a party for my former twin bros" said Loni.

"Yeah, because they always fight on their birthdays" said Linka.

"That sounds way harsh dudes" said Luna.

"Totes" said Leni.

Leon looked to Sergei. "Is it really okay to let Blitz, Moxxie, Millie and Loona stay with us in the airship?"

Sergei looked to Leon. "There are extra rooms for them, Loona is staying with me in my room. But she has been acting off lately. I don't know why."

All of them have been noticing that from Sergei's lover, but right now they needed to keep focus onto the Birthday twin's party.

They soon unload the back of the truck with the party stuff they need.

Soon Lori and Luan come out and help with the things and they bring it all to the backyard.

(Meanwhile)

Neil and Lana are headed straight for the FutureTech HQ.

"Umm, what are we doing here Mr. Spellman?" asked Lana.

"Lana, Mr. Spellman was my father. Call me Neil" replied Neil.

"Okay, but what are we doing here? This seems more like something Lisa would want" said Lana.

"This place will take us to your surprise gift I have in store for you" replied Neil.

They soon find a parking spot and head inside of the building.

They make it through the warehouse and into the Chronosphere room where they see Martin waiting for them.

"Well, hello and Happy Birthday Lana Loud" said Martin.

"Thanks. So what's going on here?" asked Lana.

Neil looks to Martin and they both nod. Martin then turns on the Chronosphere and a man sized portal opens.

"Come on Lana, it's time" said Neil.

Lana wasn't quite sure, but for some reason she could smell wild and excitement on the other side of the portal.

"Okay then. Let's do this!" said Lana.

They both step through and Lana sees that they weren't in Royal Woods anymore.

They were now in Durban, South Africa.

They were by the side of a road with an electric post.

Neil is then pulls out some shades and a baseball cap.

Lana smells the air. "Wow! I can smell so many wild things here! But why are we here."

Neil smiles. "Wait for it."

Then they spot a car that seemed to have snake like logos on it, Lana recognized the vehicle from a show she watched.

The car stopped and coming out was a man and a woman who both are recognized.

Lana knew them as Simon Keys and his girlfriend Siousxie Gillett. The famous snake wranglers and protectors of Durban from the Nat Geo show Snake City!

"You must be the little lady Spellman told us about" said Siousxie.

Lana nods and is still shocked.

The two grownups chuckled.

"Happy birthday Lana" said Neil.

"So, now that you already know about us from our show, how would you like to come with us and we can wrangle some snakes. We have had a call about a brown snake spotted in a garage of a nearby house, the family believes it is a black mamba" said Simon.

"This is not going to be easy and we don't want you to get hurt. You will be there to observe, leave the professional work to us. Alright sweetie?" said Siousxie.

Lana smiled. "Okay, I understand."

"Alright, let's go then" said Simon.

They board into the car and also spot a camera man and another car behind them.

"Oh by the way this is our camera crew so I guess your also going to be on TV as well" said Simon.

Lana smiled. "Best Birthday Gift ever!"

And they drive off into the city and get to work!

(Royal Woods)

Lynn Sr and Rita along with Duchess are inside of Veronica driving out of town.

"So, where are we going?" asked Lola.

"Be patient Lola, this is a surprise after all" replied Duchess.

They soon make it to their destination, Spellman estate.

And there by the great gate was Pyrrha.

"Hello Pyrrha, we're here for the big thing for Lola" said Duchess.

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course." She then looks towards the great gate.

Thanks to Gyro's training. Now Pyrrha Nikkos can be able to muster the same energy to activate the Great Gate.

And the portal opens. "And now you may all pass" said Pyrrha.

They all step into the portal and on the other side Lola gasps.

For the first time in her life, she was in Ever After High.

She saw that it was still snowing and the school seems empty.

"Sorry that the place is still closed. It is the holidays and won't be open until January the second" replied Duchess.

But Lola was still happy. "It's okay, it's just …. I'm actually here! The place that Lori said! The school of fairy tale legends!"

"Well technically it's the school for the teenage kids of fairy tale legends" said Rita.

"So, what are gonna do first?!" asked Lola to Duchess.

Duchess chuckled at her excitement. "Well, first we should go to the one area that still is open."

They then spot the village. "The village of Book End" replied Duchess.

"Best Birthday Gift ever!" yelled Lola.

"This should be interesting" said Lynn Sr.

"I did hear they have a great salon there" said Rita.

They all walk towards the village and Duchess looks to Lola. "Happy Birthday Lola."

Throughout the whole day both twins are enjoying their times in both Durban City and Ever After.

Lana watched as they catch the black Mamba without hurting it and give out some logical facts about the snake, they even let Lana tape the bag.

Lola enjoys getting her hair done by Poppy O'Hair, Duchess talked to Poppy about doing this and she was okay with it, even Rita wanted to have her hair freshened up.

Lana observed as they caught a Mozambique Spitting Cobra. But Siousxie was allergic to its venom so they let Neil help out, the snake was trapped inside of an old washing machine.

Lola had tea at the Mad Hatter's Tea shop and enjoyed the odd and crazy conversation with the mad hatter and his daughter Maddie, though they all had to cover their ears from all of the cuckoo clocks.

Lana was given a chance to catch a snake. Luckily this was just a common wolf or house snake. It was non venomous but still had a bite. Luckily Lana was unharmed and she contained the snake, but she was able to wrangle the large Mole snake, she had to be careful though it was still dangerous.

Lola enjoyed shopping at the glass slipper shoe shop and met with Apple White and Darling Charming. They all shared their stories and adventures with the little princess Loud. Lola even got a chance to try out some glass slippers, she soon found out that they were not easy to walk in. she wasn't hurt but at least she learned something.

Soon it was time to leave. Their fun with their gifts from Neil, Duchess and Lynn Sr and Rita was now over.

(Durban, South Africa)

The snake wrangler's car is now parked in front of the same area where they picked them up and they all get out.

"Well, this has been quite a blast little one. I'm surprised you took down a mole snake just like that" said Simon.

"You have skill Lana. We respect that, perhaps one day you could join us. Once your old enough" said Siousxie.

"Let's say sixteen or eighteen. And maybe we can bring you into our show" said Simon.

"Really? Cool! And it was an honor to work alongside you guys!" said Lana.

"Well, we should be headed back to Royal Woods now. We got a party to go to" said Neil.

Then Simon had an idea and went to the back of his car and brought out one of the containers and a large box. "This is a gift from out show to you Lana."

Lana saw that the box was a proper snake terrarium with the proper lighting and snake care instructions and field manual.

But what caught her eye was the container, inside it was the wolf snake she caught. "Y-You want me to keep the snake?"

The snake wrangling duo smile. "Yes!"

She then hugs them both and then to Neil. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It was all for you Lana" said Neil.

They say their goodbyes and head towards the portal that leads back home.

(The World of Ever After)

They were now in front of the Great Gate.

"Well, this is it Lola. Time to go home" said Rita.

"This has been the best day I've ever had! And I loved it!" said Lola.

"Well, we still have a party to celebrate back home" said Lynn Sr.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to tell them where I went to!" said Lola.

Duchess smiles. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed your day, I would've brought Daring here, but he was busy with Rosabella and their first holidays as a couple."

"It's alright. Seeing Darling Charming was fine. Now I know why Apple White likes her, she is kinda pretty" said Lola.

"And the gifts from the others?" asked Duchess.

Lola was given some pink triple laced and comfortable dance shoes, a red and pink ball gown, a wonderland style tiara and elegant white silk gloves.

"This is something I will never forget and want to wear for my next pageant!" said Lola.

"We're glad you're happy sweetie" said Rita.

"Happy Birthday Lola" said Lynn Sr.

They all go through the portal.

(Royal Woods, Loud House)

Both vehicles arrive and they all get out.

The twins see each other and hug each other. "Happy Birthday sister!"

They both start to talk to each other about what they both have been doing.

"So, was there any trouble?" asked Neil to Duchess.

"Not at all, she was well behaved when she went to the village of Book End" replied Duchess.

"That's good" said Neil.

"How about you? Did anything happen to Lana?" asked Rita.

"Well, she helped wrangle some snakes and now she has a new pet from the snake wranglers" said Neil.

Lynn Sr and Rita gasp. "What?"

Neil smirks. "Let's just say, come Friday night at nine PM on Nat Geo wild, you're gonna be surprised."

They all head to the backyard where Lola and Lana are greeted "Happy Birthday" by all of their friends and families.

There was lots of food and the cake was split into a snake with a princess riding it into battle.

Lola and Lana thought it was cool.

They greeted they're friends, though Lola was showing off to her rivals.

They needed to make sure there was not gonna be any fighting.

Lola and Lana start telling them about what they did in Durban City and Ever After.

The Spellman's all looked to Neil confused.

"You brought her to South Africa?" asked Gwen.

"To her favorite show?" asked Lincoln.

Neil smirked. "Yeah and she even got a snake as a gift."

They soon perform some songs and some party games.

And then they presented them the gifts.

They received toys, clothing, books and other cool things for twin seven year olds. To an animal loving grease monkey and to a pageant queen princess.

Soon three hours have passed and Lincoln looks to his watch.

Lola and Lana knew what that meant and they went to him.

"Lincoln, we know you gotta prepare for the big Fireworks thing" said Lana.

"Yeah and we know you and the others have to make it all look spectacular" said Lola.

Lincoln smiles and hugs them. "Happy Birthday you two!"

Lola and Lana hug him back. They soon break the hug. "Go Lincoln, you guys gotta make this night awesome!"

The Louds also tell them that they will deal with the mess.

Soon the Spellman's take their leave and head back home to make preparations.

And prepare they must!

(Earth, nearing the atmosphere level)

Multiple Dominion aircraft are taking flight around the planet as they guard the Aegis Battlecruiser.

Inside the massive ship Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are all doing some final checks on the cannons that will be used for the big fireworks display at night.

"Every single gun has been rechecked and are fully emptied out and cleaned" said Lincoln.

"Every crate and box that contains all of the FutureTech modified fireworks is all checked and ready for the big night" said Linka.

"Looks like everything is okay here guys" said Jordan.

"We're gonna leave Phasesmith Karax in charge of giving the crew the go on firing the cannons and rocket launchers" said Linka.

"Well, Captain Horace is gonna be celebrating New Year's on Korhal with his family, I heard that his sister is out of the hospital and ready to celebrate" said Lincoln.

Jordan checks her watch. "And I think we should get going too. We don't want the rest of our families to get worried about our whereabouts."

"They know where we are my darling, but you are right. We should get going now" said Lincoln.

"Okay then. Let's get back home" replied Linka.

All three of them head for the special ops Dropship and they take off back to earth, with their entire troops saluting towards them.

(Spellman Estate)

Sergei is loading the BM-13 Katyusha Rocket Truck with the same FutureTech built fireworks.

"Looks like everything is looking goof" said Sergei.

"She is loaded and ready to fire the signal" said Leon.

Sergei gets off the back of the Truck. "Alright, all we have to do is wait for the strike of midnight and then we can send out the signal to the Aegis to launch their Fireworks barrage."

"This night is gonna be awesome! And what's better is that Dana and her family are coming over here to celebrate with us" said Leon.

"Also, I heard from the mayor that she is having a big New Year's get together party at the park. So I'm sure many of the citizens will all be there for the big party" replied Sergei.

Leon and Sergei take a look at the now well-equipped Rocket Truck.

But the two brothers then realize something was wrong.

"Why is it facing the house?" asked Leon.

And in truth it was facing the Spellman house and looking out the window was Neil. "That's what I was wondering as well." He then sips his coffee.

Leon and Sergei look at each other.

"Yeah, we should move this thing" said Sergei.

They both get back onto the Rocket Truck and reposition it in another direction and they should also change its facing so it won't hit the Great Gate.

Neil just looks at them in annoyance and shakes his head. He then heads downstairs and sees Gwen bringing out some small noise making trinkets for the New Year's Eve.

"Tonight will be great!" said Gwen.

"I know. A New Year with a new family, something I never thought would ever happen" said Neil.

They both continue unpacking some boxes and soon a truck with Peter, Sam and Ember arrives and they head inside.

Peter tells them that come next year, Ember will be moving into the Sharp house with them and is now an official member of the Royal Defenders.

A family van arrives and coming out was Dana, her parents and Chaz.

Dana told them that the man who runs FutureTech Martin McKenzie will be inviting Becky and her parents to spend New Year's at FutureTech along with Victor and Jack Cyber.

Meanwhile inside of the Kirov Airship, Loona looks outside and sees Leon and Sergei moving the Rocket Truck.

Blitz, Moxxie and Millie approach her.

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" asked Moxxie.

"I-I honestly don't know" replied Loona with a sad tone.

"Hey now, you can tell him when you're ready. We're here for ya" said Millie.

"Millie's right! We're a family and we are gonna have your back!" said Blitz.

Loona felt touched by this. "Thanks guys and I think I know when to tell him."

They all looked at her and asked. "When?"

Loona smiles. "Tonight, once it's time."

Then they all look outside to see a Special Ops Dropship arrive and coming out was Lincoln, Linka and Jordan and soon Jordan's parents arrive.

Soon enough it was now night time.

The sky was dark and above were stars and the Aegis BattleCruiser still in orbit and standing by.

Ketchum Park was filled with decorations all from Mayor Davis and a lot of people were coming over to attend it and also Pokemon.

(The Loud House)

The Louds cleaned up the party and many of the guests have already gone home. There was still some leftover food in which they can all enjoy while watching the big light show.

Pop-pop and Myrtle stayed and watched as the twins opened their gifts.

Lana had a gift from Martin and they were shocked to see what it was.

A note that said: _Come this Saturday, head to FutureTech and pick up the Mark V Tank. I was able to get my hands on one and wanted to give it to you Lana Loud as a birthday gift. Something of a challenge to a kid with engine knowledge_.

Lynn Sr fainted and Rita was shocked.

The rest of the Louds had no words to say, this had got to be the biggest gift a seven year old ever got.

Lana was excited and she couldn't wait to see it on Saturday.

The Spellman's are all getting prepped for the night and so were there guests.

Lincoln and Linka kept tabs on the party that was also happening on the Aegis Battlecruiser.

Lincoln and Linka also heard that the Casagrandes are also having a big New Year's party at their place and they overheard that Ronnie Anne and Sid are planning on a New Year's kiss together.

Some of the Spellman's knew Ronnie Anne and Sid were gonna be a thing. And Adelaide's Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl earlier due to a fight against an angry Fearow, but he had some help from the Pokemon cat gang.

Neil heard the Gyro will be with Glynda Goodwitch, Pyrrha and Penny in Remnant to celebrate the New Year's as well.

Timmy got a call from Poof that Fairy World is also having a big New Year's Eve Party as well.

Sunset got some video calls from her Canterlot friends that they were having a big family get together New Year's at the school.

Hollow himself send a message to Neil that come next year there will be more to come for them, all of them. And that's what Neil is counting on, that they will be ready for whatever happens.

And soon it was now half past eleven

Sergei is inside of the airship with Loona.

Blitz, Moxxie and Millie were on top of the airship.

Leon and Dana are on top of the Spellman house roof along with Lincoln and Jordan and Neil and Gwen.

The rest of the family are in the backyard ready to see the signal give the go.

But someone had other plans elsewhere.

(San Fransokyo)

Honey Lemon told her friends that she was gonna be doing something important but she promised that she would see the Fireworks, just not with them.

Honey Lemon heads towards the San Fransokyo Park and she makes sure she wasn't being followed.

Honey Lemon then sits on a left behind picnic sheet on a hill and smiles.

Just then someone sits next to her. "Sorry for being late. Am I late?" said Tadashi.

Honey Lemon leans onto him and giggles. "No, you're not. You're just in time, we only have thirty minutes before the show begins."

Tadashi smiles and puts his arm around her. "And I'm glad to be here."

Honey Lemon looks towards him. "So, when do you plan on telling the others about you coming back?"

Tadashi sighs. "I don't know, I really wish I could come back and be with you, our friends and Hiro. But I have to be patient, we all have to be patient."

Honey Lemon kisses his cheek. "I understand and I will make sure this secret is safe."

Tadashi smiles. "Thank you Honey, I know when I can trust you."

Then honey Lemon gets curious. "By the way, what did happen to you?"

Tadashi looks towards her. "Well, it's a long story."

What they don't know is that someone was watching them and she was shocked to see the big brother of Hiro still alive and being kept a secret with Honey Lemon.

'_I __wanna tell the others, but right now I think I should just keep it a secret as well_' Juniper says to her thoughts. She then leaves and heads back to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

(Remnant)

Gyro arrives through the Great Gate and he spots Penny and Pyrrha were already there.

They also see him. "Gyro!"

He lands and morphs. "Hey girls, where is Glynda Goodwitch?"

"Right here" said Glynda who just arrived via Mastodon walker.

"Looks like everything here in Beacon is almost cleaned up" said Gyro.

"Well, almost. The Dragon is still up there" said Pyrrha.

They all look towards the Grimm Dragon on top of the school.

"That is the only thing that we haven't cleaned out. We have no idea what else to do with it" said Glynda.

"Perhaps I could ask the Dragonflights if they can come and retrieve this dragon, they can deal with it back in Azeroth" replied Gyro.

"That does sound like a good idea" said Pyrrha.

"Guardian, you have done so much to help us in our world. I still don't know how else we can all repay you're kindness" said Glynda.

"Nothing else needed Ms. Goodwitch. What matters is that we clean up what Salem left here and all of the chaos that remained" replied Gyro.

"Guardian, I am happy to report that all of the fireworks will be ready for launch in a matter of minutes" said Penny. "Also, there have been reports of Atlas scout aircraft that have been trying to come here, but our air force was able to send them back with no shots fired."

"That's good Penny. Anything else?" said Gyro.

Penny sighs. "Well I heard the Ruby and her friends are headed for Mistral. I don't know what else they're going to face or if they need any help."

Gyro and Glynda understand. Even Pyrrha herself is a bit concerned in what will happen to her friends Wren, Nora and Jaune.

"Well, whatever happens I know they will accomplish it. They are strong and supportive. They will succeed and save Remnant and when the time is right we will be there to reinforce them. We just have to be patient Penny" said Pyrrha.

Penny smiles. "You're right Pyrrha. They can handle this situation themselves and it's only a matter of time until we finally help them. All of them."

Gyro was proud of Pyrrha. '_Spoken like a true Guardian.'_

Then they all spot some military vehicles getting ready to reposition to launch fireworks.

(Jennerit Emporium planet, Battleborn dimension)

Hollow and Musa are by the balcony of the Tempest castle, aka Hollow's citadel.

"So, are the rest of your friends coming?" asked Hollow.

"They are. They're probably running late, must be Stella picking an outfit" said Musa.

"**True**" replied Venom.

They both look towards the Death Star ready to send some fireworks display above the planet.

"This is going to be a whole new year for the both of us" said Hollow.

"True" replied Musa.

"**Ahem**!"

They both realize. "Sorry, the three of us" chuckled Hollow.

"**Better**" replied Venom.

Then they see the Great Gate activate and coming out are the Winx and the Specialists.

"And our guests are here" said Musa.

"I wonder what Spellman is up to" said Hollow.

(Royal Woods)

The Spellman's are all getting ready, they only had a few minutes left before it was time.

The people at Royal Woods Ketchum Park were also getting ready.

FutureTech was also ready.

The Casagrandes and their friends and families were ready and excited.

Everyone in the state of America was excited.

They all looked towards their watches and clocks and they started to count down.

**Ten**!

Garchomp has the button to the Rocket Truck.

**Nine**!

Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Becky and her parents are on the rooftop of FutureTech HQ.

**Eight**!

The Casagrandes are all ready to play some loud music.

**Seven**!

Hollow, Musa and the Winx are all looking up towards the Death Star.

**Six**!

Gyro, Glynda, Penny and Pyrrha are at the Beacon outpost looking at the sky.

**Five**!

The Louds are all in the front yard with some sparklers and Lisa has some ear buds ready.

**Four**!

All of the Spellman's are on the roof and in the backyard waiting in excitement.

**Three**!

Sergei and Loona are also waiting, but Loona looks to Sergei with worry.

**Two**!

Neil looks to Garchomp and nods.

**One**!

Garchomp pushes the button and the Katyusha sends a barrage of ion fireworks that detonate into an eagle symbol in the sky.

The Aegis Battlecruiser sees this and so does Karax. "All batteries! Fire!"

Every gun and rocket launcher sends a hailstorm of Fireworks straight to earth and they all explode into the sky with spectacular lights.

**Happy New Year!**

And the song "_Fireworks by Katy Perry_." Is playing.

Everyone cheers in celebration and the start of the new day, new month and a new year!

"And now it's my birthday!" yelled Lola.

"Don't rub it in Lola" replied Lucy.

Lori blows a kiss to her screen towards Bobby and he does the same.

Linka and Loni hug each other, the start of a new year with their new lives.

Lopunny kisses Absol on the cheek, making him blush and faint.

Leni kisses Chaz on the cheek making him blush.

Neil and Gwen kiss, so does Leon and Dana, Lincoln and Jordan, Luna and Sam, Peter and Ember, Becky and Martin, Ronnie Anne and Sid, Tadashi and Honey Lemon, Hollow and Musa, the Winx and they're Boyfriends, Moxxie and Millie and Sergei and Loona.

Everyone else is just happy that this was a spectacular night and the rest of the United States of America is seeing this amazing light show, all the way from New York City, Texas, Chicago, Missouri, San Francisco, Washington and Nearing Mexico.

Back at Spellman Estate in the Kirov Airship, Sergei and Loona break their kiss and look lovingly into each other.

"Loona, I know we only dated a few times. But would you like to kick this relationship up a notch and be my girlfriend?" said Sergei.

He then shows her the ring he has, it wasn't a wedding ring. Instead it was a gold ring with the words "Love is always strong, even in hell."

Loona smiles and puts it on. "I-I'd love to!"

They then kiss one more time, then Loona gave him something.

Sergei looks at the strange white plastic object with a red symbol and it was inside a plastic zip lock bag. "Umm, what is this?"

He then sees the concerned look on Loona and a tear fall from her face.

"Loona?"

Loona sighs. "Sergei …. Do you know what that is?"

Sergei looks back to the object and then he realizes what it was and he looks back to Loona in shock.

"Loona, i-is it … true?"

Loona then looks down with tears. "Sergei, I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" They both turned around and saw that the other Spellman's heard it and had their jaws agape.

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do" replied Loona.

Then Blitz takes a photo of this. "Memories! Also right now the purge in hell has begun."

They all remain silent and shocked at the news, which will be told on the next chapter!

To be continued ……

**To all of my readers out there! Happy New Year!**

**It is a true honor to be making this story and seeing how far it went and now we're in bound for more new stories to come!**

**If you all can remember from my Christmas Chapter 165, I am planning on making more chapters, but I could use some help with some of them. Hope I can get some support.**

**As of always, this is Heavy5Commando and I wish you all a Happy New Year and good Prosperity!**

**As always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	172. Ch172 This is 2020 part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 172: This is 2020 part 1**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Every student is making a comeback into school, all of them with stories to share of what they all did during the long and awesome holiday.

Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan soon arrive via Vulture Bike and Poof scooter.

They all head inside the school.

They then hear the daily morning announcement from Principal Huggins and Clyde McBride and the cute chirping of the school mascot Torchic.

"So, this is the new year huh guys?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure is" replied Jordan.

"I already said goodbye to Loni, he did have to go back to his world for school. Also I think dad is gonna try and get him into High School. He is doing well in his grades at Elementary school" replied Linka.

"And to think, the once ditzy brother of yours is finally stepping out of his low leveled mind" said Lisa as she walks by.

Lucy then sighs. "Lisa, please knock it off."

"What? I was just being obvious" replied Lisa.

Linka just chuckles. She too was wondering something, what did happen to the gender bent louds, she hasn't heard any reports on them. But sooner or later she will have to ask.

"By the way, how is Sasha?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I already said my goodbyes to her this morning. She was pleased to spend time with us and I'm hoping I can spend time with her again" said Timmy.

"You will little bro, you will" replied Linka.

Just then they spot the rest of their friends coming.

"Hey guys!" said Stella.

"Hey everyone, so how was the big Party at Ketchum Park?" asked Lincoln.

"Unbelievably awesome! You two made the night sky look as if it were alive!" said Tabby.

"Darn right! It looked like there was a rainbow at night!" said Liam.

"My parents haven't seen anything like it since my first New Year's in the Philippines!" said Stella.

"You guys were pretty good at your jobs" said Rusty.

"Dang right! I was totally amazed!" said Mollie.

"And the whole country saw it!" said Kat.

Joy looks into her phone. "And it's still trending!"

Sadie also looks. "Says here that some People in Mexico saw it too!"

"Once again, the Spellman's know how to make things just too awesome!" said Cookie.

"I sure loved the show, even though there was no black" said Haiku. This startled all of them.

"Though my parents kept using their alien detectors towards the sky and they still wanna try and ask to speak to your alien friends" said Zach.

"You're parents are still sending letters to FutureTech?" asked Linka.

Zach sighs. "They are, have they read the letters?"

Lincoln nods. "They have and Martin has been ignoring them, he's recycling the paper into one of his new inventions which could help with trash problems."

"He said it will be revealed on April" replied Jordan.

"Sounds pretty cool" said Stella.

Just then they all hear the school bell ring.

"Well, it's time for first period" said Lincoln.

"First period of a new year bro" said Linka.

"Well I'm off to my class. See you guys at lunch" said Timmy and he walks to his classroom with Poof as his backpack.

"By the way, what happened with your family? We heard from some online trend that there was some big Spellman news" said Tabby.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan know what that was about and they decided to tell their friends later, either at lunch or after school.

(Royal Woods High School)

Vanzilla arrives and so does Leni and Luna in their cars and Sunset with them as well.

They head into the school and spot Sam, Dana, Becky and the rest of their teen friends.

"Happy New Year's in high school guys!" said Leni.

"And to you too girl" said Teri.

"Yup, this is gonna be one big year for all of us!" said Mandee.

"Soon, after summer we're gonna be seniors!" said Jackie.

"I honestly can't wait to go to my college" said Carol.

"You're going to Fairway University?" asked Lori.

"I am. A shame you're not going, but you did make your choice and I'm happy for you" said Carol.

"Yeah, FutureTech University has the right academics and course for me. Plus I can still perform my Royal Defender duties there" said Lori.

"Smart move Lori and don't forget that Twilight is also a student there" replied Sunset.

"This is gonna be one rad year for all of us" said Luna.

"Couldn't have said it better myself babe" said Sam.

"And we're so happy that you get to have ember stay at your place. She's already like your mom" said Leni.

"Thanks! If my dad and Ember do get married soon, I call dibs on Ring Bearer!" said Sam.

"Well, I would like to stick around and Bear this New Year's Spirit! But I gotta spook on to my boy Benny! See you guys later" said Luan as she laughs away.

Lori smirks. "And she's gonna have a whole new set of jokes this year."

"And puns" said Carol.

"So, Becky. You and Martin going on your first date this week?" asked Dana.

They all look to they're red head teen friend.

Becky blushes. "Yeah, I am. I don't really know where he's gonna take me, but I just know he's gonna pull out everything in his arsenal to make it romantic.

The others just "Aww!" for their friend.

"By the way, hows Bobby and his family?" asked Whitney.

"Well, he's doing well in school and also wants to try and get into FutureTech University." Then Lori's expression changes to concerned. "But I don't know if he's even gonna get in."

Luna also understands. "Not to be rude dude, but he's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen."

"She's right" said Sam.

Lori sighs. "Yeah, but I'm gonna do whatever I can to support him. Whether he makes it in or not."

"Now that's the Lori Loud we all know and love" replied Leni.

"And what about Duchess? Is she still here?" asked Mandee.

"No, this morning after Timmy's former mom left. She too had to go back to Ever After, all the students there have to go back to school. But she did say that we can come over for the annual Ever After True Hearts Day dance and she said she's gonna be spending the whole summer vacation here with us!" replied Leni.

"Well, the school might have its own Valentine's day dance too, but what the heck! We're in!" said Dana.

"Indeed!" said Becky.

"By the way. We heard that there was some shocking news involving your family. What happened?" asked Teri.

Leni, Luna and Sunset kinda felt uneasy by this. Lori and Dana fully understand because they were there to hear it. They decided to tell them, later.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is testing one of the new machines he invented and then he spots Tadashi enter the room.

"Hey there kid. How was your night?" asked Martin.

Tadashi chuckles. "Well, I had a blast being with Honey Lemon again. I even told her what happened to me."

"That's good, now put on your mask and stand clear" replied Martin.

Tadashi activates his hero armor and Martin begins the test.

They both stand behind some large barricades and get ready.

"Commencing testing of newly modified Prism beam now!" yelled Martin.

The newly built Prism Tank then fires its beam towards its target, an empty Apocalypse Tank.

The beam hits the tank and makes it explode the rest of the blast sends small laser shots everywhere.

Martin and Tadashi then come out of hiding and see the scorch marks all over the place.

"Well, looks like it works" said Tadashi.

"And the Prism Tank is ready for action!" said Martin.

"Good for you moron!" they both turn around to see Victor was scorched from the small lasers.

"Ow!" Victor falls to the ground with the now charred Donut box.

"When did he came in?" asked Martin.

"And there goes our food" replied Tadashi.

Then the other doors open to see Jack Cyber and Penny.

"Good morning everyone!" said Penny.

"Looks like you guys like to do some tech testing early" replied Jack Cyber.

Then Penny and Jack Cyber noticed the passed out and badly burnt Victor.

"What happened to him?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Are those Donuts?" asked Penny.

They all gather around Victor. "Well, we didn't even know he was coming" said Martin.

"We should help him" said Tadashi.

They all help him up and let him sit on a bench, but he leans back and sleeps on it.

"Let's leave him be" replied Jack Cyber.

They then proceed to move the Prism Tank into the new production station.

"So, how was Remnant?" asked Martin.

"Well, many of the Grimm have been cleared out and the only thing still there is the Grimm dragon. But the Guardian said that he has plans for it" replied Penny.

"Of course Gyro has a plan for it, he knows how to deal with something as evil as Grimm" said Jack Cyber.

"And what about you Tadashi?" asked Penny.

Tadashi then tells them what he told Martin earlier.

"Don't worry kid. You'll get your chance to go back to San Fransokyo soon" said Jack Cyber.

"It's only a matter of time" replied Penny. "Be patient."

Tadashi smiles. "Thanks, and I know I have to be patient. I just surely wish I could be there to help my friends."

They all understood that he truly wants to be there for his brother, friends and lover.

Then something in Tadashi's mind was curious and he looks towards Martin. "So, you looking forward to your first date with Becky Jill Miller?"

Martin is currently going through some of the holographic schematics of the Prism Tank.

"That I am and if you guys are wondering what it is and where I'm taking her. Well sorry to say I ain't telling. It's all a surprise" replied Martin.

"Yup, you may act like the normal work of the day boss, but deep down you are just as romantically in love as a nerd is" replied Jack Cyber.

"Well I think it's sweet!" said Penny.

"Thanks for the support guys, also what was this I heard about some big Spellman news?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, I heard about it as well" said Penny.

Jack Cyber checks his internet connection systems. "Whatever happened is still trending on Social Media."

"Odd, normally the Spellman's only make big news when it comes to conflict or something government related" said Tadashi.

"Then who the hell posted the message about a New Year news for the Spellman's?" asked Martin.

(Spellman Estate)

Neil and Leon are going through their phones on the front stairs of the house.

"God damn it! That idiot of a demon Blitz!" said Leon in anger.

"Well, looks like the family name is making headlines" said Neil.

"Yeah. Which explained why Katherine Mulligan asked us questions as we were leaving the airport after dropping off mom" said Leon.

"I can respect Loona, she is a strong and very kind hellhound. But her dad Blitz has got to be the most idiotic demon ever!" said Neil.

"The Son of a bitch is damn lucky he made it back to hell before we could tear him apart!" said Leon.

"Maybe it was best he stayed behind hell and got into the whole demon purge. Now I care little for him" said Neil.

They then calm down and look to the Kirov Airship.

"You think Sergei is doing fine?" asked Neil.

"Hard to say, I didn't sleep in there last night. I stayed on your couch" said Leon.

Then Neil gets an idea. He then says to his thoughts. '_I think I know what to get Leon and Sergei for their birthdays!'_

Leon then looks to him. "You okay man?"

Neil then snaps back to reality. "What? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about things."

Leon sighs. "And to think that this was gonna be one heck of a great year for all of us and now things just got even more unexpected!"

Neil sighs. "Damn right."

Then Gwen, Lily, Courage and all of the Pokemon come out with some Hot Chocolate. It was still snowing outside.

"So, is Sergei and Loona still up there?" asked Gwen.

Neil grabs a mug. "Yeah, they still are."

Leon also grabs a drink. "I have no clue what's happening up there. But we haven't heard any yelling, so chances are it's turning out well."

"Let's hope so" replied Gwen.

They all look towards the Airship, they also see Sergei's Pokemon Braviary sitting atop the airship watching over everything.

Meanwhile inside of the Airship.

Loona and Sergei are both in the living room couch and looking towards the fireplace.

"So, I'm gonna be a dad" said Sergei.

"Yeah and that's the tenth time you've said it and I can't believe I am gonna become a mother" said Loona, but her voice had a lot of concern in the tone.

"And Blitz just posted some big news on social media" said Sergei.

"Which is why I'll be staying with you for the rest of the week until I can actually forgive him or he apologizes to all of us!" said Loona in anger.

"Yeah, that idiot!" said Sergei.

Loona then looks to Sergei. "So, what do we do with the … little one?"

Sergei sighs. "I honestly never thought this could happen so early and I think this all started during Christmas night, right after the big party."

"Yeah, I thought so too" replied Loona.

Sergei then looks to her and sees how hurt she is inside. "Are you feeling okay?"

Loona sighs. "No, I'm not. I have a child, a child of my blood and yours inside of me! I have no idea what to do anymore!" she then starts to shed some tears.

Sergei scooches closer and hugs her. "What do you want to do … with the little one?"

Loona had some angry and sad thoughts. "I …. I don't wanna get rid of it. For some reason it means so much to me, to us and I want it to have a good and healthy life. What is happening to me?!"

Sergei understood what she means. "Loona, i know what you're going through. You're going through a mix of emotions that make little sense and I know that some of those emotions is the motherly instinct and it's telling you not to get rid of the child. As do I."

Loona looks to him with shock. "Y-You're taking this …. Pretty well."

Sergei sighs. "To be honest, when you told me I went into full panic mode. For only twenty seconds, then I recalled the one thing that I always wanted in my life. To start a family, a family I can take care of. That I can truly love forever till the end of all things. And I would truly love to have that dream, with you. If you want to."

Loona didn't know what else to say. Sergei was always the one person in the Spellman's to be the first to have a tragic life story that would lead him to what he always wanted and not truly needed.

"So, do you want to leave this new young life behind? It's your choice, not mine and I will appreciate what you decide" said Sergei.

Loona looks to Sergei and smiles. "You know what? What you said actually doesn't sound so bad, even though we're now currently boyfriend and girlfriend. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." she then touches her belly. "And with this little one with us as well."

Sergei smiles. "For as long as we live."

Loona smirks. "Till the end of time."

They then passionately make out as they now know what their future now holds.

To be continued …..

**Welcome 2020! Welcome to the existence of this life and to this chapter of "Spells and Louds".**

**Hope you all liked this aftermath chapter, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	173. Ch173 This is 2020 part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 173: This is 2020 part 2**

(FutureTech HQ)

Within the Technology based headquarters of FutureTech, all of the Spellman's and I.M.P are in the med bay waiting room, all of them wondering. "I wonder how Sergei and Loona are doing in there."

Also you're all probably wondering, why go here instead of a hospital or a vet? Do hospitals and vets have research on hellhounds? No.

And inside the med bay.

Martin is scanning the Hellhound of the youngling within her.

He then looks through all of the data and goes to the main screen next to Victor and Jack Cyber.

They soon go back to Sergei and Loona.

"Okay McKenzie, what's the verdict?" asked Sergei.

"Well, you two are gonna parents. Congrats" replied Martin.

"We still have no clue as to what the kid's gender is, but we do know it is healthy" said Victor.

This kinda felt nice to hear from them.

"But here's the kicker. The kid ain't human" replied Jack Cyber.

And this made Sergei and Loona confused.

"What?" asked Sergei.

"What do you mean it's not human?" asked Loona.

"Well, as it turns out" Victor then shows them what was on the scanners screen.

"The kid is a puppy" said Jack Cyber.

They both see the black and white image of a small creature with fur and wolf like ears. Both of them felt happy and touched the image.

"That's our kid" said Sergei with a smile.

"Yeah, our little bundle of joy" replied Loona.

They both hug each other as they both hold the picture. They were glad they were gonna be parents, even though they're not married yet.

"And now for the other news!" said Jack Cyber.

The Sergei and Loona break they're hug and look towards them.

"What other news?" asked Loona.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Sergei.

"Well, as you know. When human women get pregnant it's usually nine months" said Martin.

"But technically Loona is not human, she's a hellhound from hell" said Victor.

"And we ran some numbers and found out how long she'll be pregnant" said Jack Cyber.

Sergei and Loona did not like where this was going. "And?!"

"Well, since you two made love on Christmas or better yet before Christmas" said Martin.

"Dude! Do not put up what we did. That's personal" replied Sergei in annoyance.

"Just get to the point nerds!" said Loona.

"Well, we put analyzed some DNA samples from both Sergei and Loona, did some more research and calculated the outcome" said Victor.

"And the results?!" asked Sergei and Loona.

All three men looked to each other nervously and then back to the Russian and the Hellhound.

"Three months!"

Sergei and Loona's jaws dropped, but not really dropped.

"What?!" yelled Loona.

"Three months?!" said Sergei.

"Yes" replied Martin.

"Because technically she is still a canine and canines can carry their pups for 58 to 68 days and since she's a canine from the fiery infernos of damnation she has three months till the little one is born" said Victor.

"And we could guess that the pup will be born before or after March 25" said Jack Cyber.

At this point Sergei just faints.

Loona sits back to the chair and has no idea what to think of all of this.

"W-We're not even married and we're already parents?!" said Loona.

This became awkward for them.

"Well, you too will have custody of the pup. We don't really know if it will classify under animal or human rights" said Martin.

Loona looks to him with annoyance. "And that's supposed to mean something to me? To him?" she points to Sergei on the ground still passed out.

Then Sergei opens his eyes and looks at Martin. "Three Months?!"

"Yes" replied Martin.

"This will be the one thing none of us have ever encountered before, eve" said Victor.

"We have known all about the human pregnancy cycle, but this is a whole new level. Heck the Protoss won't even tell us how they were born" said Jack Cyber.

"So, I'm gonna be having mood swings?" asked Loona.

"That we are unsure of" said Martin.

"But you should at least try and calm down with this pup within you. One mistake could be disastrous" said Victor.

"So that means no drinking, smoking or any kind of harmful treatment you're gonna do to you're body and that goes for drugs too" said Jack Cyber.

Loona scoffs. "I can go five months without drinking, also I don't smoke and don't do drugs. I know hell has a lot of drugs but I'm not the kind of gal who does it."

"Three Months?!" asked Sergei.

"Yes" replied Martin.

"And you will have to find a way to balance between living in hell and on earth" said Victor.

"But Hell does have very unpredictable people who will attempt to either kill, hurt or rape you and this could be dangerous, even if you are tough" said Jack Cyber.

Loona looks down and knows what this means. "So, I shouldn't stay there anymore."

"Seems like it" replied Martin.

"Three Months?!" asked Sergei.

They all look towards him confused.

"Are you gonna keep saying that?" asked Martin.

Sergei then snaps back to reality. "Sorry, I'm just … wow! That fast."

He then sees the concerned look on his girlfriend's face. He sits next to her and holds her hand.

"It's you choice, not mine. I know that hell is dangerous and your line of work as well, if anything were to happen to you or the child I would either call son or daughter. Then I don't know what I'd do" said Sergei.

Loona sighs. "Then I guess I have my decision. We should tell the others about this, now."

Sergei smiles and they both hug and kiss each other.

Later they all leave the med bay and are bombarded by many questions from their families.

They then tell them about the kid, the species and how long Loona will be pregnant.

"Three Months?!" was all they could all say.

"That just how I said it too" replied Sergei.

"Wow! That fast man" said Luna.

"Looks like we'll be seeing our cousin this March" said Lincoln.

"And it is not human" said Linka.

"I'm sure it will be so adorbs!" said Leni.

"Well, you're not wrong. Gonna be a puppy cousin" said Sunset.

"And things just got a whole lot more interesting for us this year" said Timmy.

"That is so true son" said Gwen.

"Yay! Goo-goo!" Lily giggles.

"Way to go Sergei! You're gonna be a dad" said Leon.

"And for the first time in my life. I'm gonna be an uncle" said Neil in shock.

"And me! A grandpa! Oh this is just too good to be true!" said Blitz.

"What are the odds that kid is gonna hate me?" asked Moxxie.

"Well, the pup will have the genes of both Sergei and Loona, so I'm gonna guess. Yeah the kids gonna hate you" replied Tadashi.

Moxxie feels miserable hearing that, but his wife comforts him. "Come on Moxx. I'm sure it's gonna be alright."

Sergei and Loona were already shocked to see that many of them are taking this pretty well, even if the kid was coming soon.

Then Gwen realized something. "We have to get a baby shower ready!"

Leni gasps. "You're totes right mom! But we have to pick out the date!"

"We can call the Louds. I'm sure Rita will wanna be a part of this" said Luna.

"And let's not forget the other two moms who can join us" said Linka.

"And I think she means, Mrs. Crowley, Miller, Rosato and our grandma" said Lincoln.

Sunset chuckles. "And it's already becoming a riot."

They all head out of FutureTech well not everyone.

Neil stays behind with Leon, letting the rest of the family head off back to Spellman Estate.

"So, anything to report McKenzie?" asked Neil.

They then walk towards the hallway that leads to an underground elevator and they head down.

"Well, we got reports from the Antarctic naval recon team that a Japanese whaling ship has been spotted, this is the whaling Mothership that the Sea Shepard was looking for and never got a chance to stop" said Martin.

"And what are the results? What happened to the ship?" asked Neil.

"Well, since we can't take it down. The Japanese government said that they will deal with it, but they wanted Jack Cyber to use the new imperial technology. So we sent out Jack Cyber during January 1 and with a fleet of Naginata Cruisers he torpedoed the Whaling ship and luckily there were no whale carcasses on board" replied Martin.

"And what of the rest of the whaling ships?" asked Neil.

"The first sign they saw they're Mothership getting destroyed, they all high tailed it and ran. But the fleet took them down and confiscated every whale they had on board and disposed of it properly. We just did the whales a big favor and saved them" said Martin.

"But that still leaves out the fact that most people like in Norway have this dumb tradition in hunting down pilot whales during migration" replied Niel.

"And that's where your wrong my friend. We have brought back a mighty sea creature from extinction, a powerful whale from the prehistoric era and she is well trained and understands us. She has the ability to change her echo location so she can be able to redirect the whale migrating pattern and send them onto a safer path, looks like Norway won't be whaling this year" replied Martin.

"Excellent Martin. Looks like Project Lazarus is working fine. Any other extinct animals being brought back?" asked Neil.

"Well the Black Rhinoceros will soon return and same with the Okapi and the Tasmanian wolf. The Mammoths species will be released into Russia come late January. The people of the country have all agreed to protect them, both the Mammoths and the Russians are strong when it comes to winter" said Martin.

"And are you guys thinking of bringing back the Dodo?" asked Neil.

Martin sighs nervously. "Honestly, I don't think I want to. They're just gonna end up getting killed again. I have no clue as to why we should give those turkey sized birds a chance, but we are planning on making our next step in increasing the population of endangered species."

"Well that's nice. I too don't think the Dodo should be brought back" replied Neil.

"Also project Red Earth is on the way. Thanks to the Protoss we were able to reengineer their tech and are deploying terra forming Pylons onto mars at this point the planet will become habitable to all life and we can send people to the planet to survive. We may have founds something odd about Mars though" said Martin.

"And that is?" asked Neil.

Martin sighs. "There was life on Mars. Civilization was once living there and we did some research and it turns out there was a war on the planet that ended in a mass extinction. We guessed that the alien life there used a nuclear category weapons. We cleared out many alien caves and underground temples, there are no more weapons but there are some hieroglyphic down there. And some other unexplored tombs as well."

"Wow! Looks like the whole planet will be a tourist attraction and probably the guys from the show Ancient Aliens will wanna be part of this and my mom too" said Neil.

"Diana does love explori9ng tombs and Mars does have a pyramid" said Martin.

Then Neil realizes. "McKenzie?"

"Yes?" asked Martin.

"Where is this elevator taking us?" asked Neil.

Martin smirks. "That is something you have to see."

The elevator soon stops and the doors open.

They both come out of the elevator and see the very large hangar bays, the same size as the Aegis Battlecruiser hangar bays.

But what was shocking wasn't the hangar, what shocked Neil was what was being contained within.

A large Robot, larger than the King Oni and Probably soon to be as large as the Shogun's executioner Project.

"Wh-What the heck is that?!" asked Neil in shock.

They approach the large robot with many people working on it.

"That Spellman is a Jaeger. The very same Jaegers that fight Kaiju" replied Martin.

"Pacific Rim. But where or better yet how did you get this?" asked Neil.

Then Tadashi and Penny come out from the behind the robot and land in front of them.

"You can thank Gyro for that one" said Penny.

"The Guardian was able to provide FutureTech with the schematics on how to build a Jaeger. Its way harder than the Shogun's Executioner project which is being worked here as well" replied Tadashi.

They all look to the right and see another hangar where they're building the soon to be Japanese Super Robot.

"Wow! But why are we building this one?" asked Neil.

"The Guardian said that even if we do have the Odin, the Shogun's executioner and every other Robotic ally. There will be a time when we face enemies that are beyond powerful or in this case Way Big in invasions, so he showed us the Jaeger blueprints" said Martin.

"We've been working on this thing since December 3 and she is almost done" said Penny.

"But, what about the operators? Doesn't this thing need two pilots?" asked Neil.

Martin smiles. "And that you're right, she does need two pilots and we found the right candidate to operate her soon when battle begins."

Neil then realizes what Martin means. "The only two who truly understand each other, who are siblings who know what they've been through and are more tactical together."

All of them look towards the Jaeger and say the names at once. "Lincoln and Linka!"

"The very same ones. And we believe that they won't have any trouble managing this beast of a machine" said Martin.

"We know that the neurolink will accept them immediately. Twins who think alike can manage the Jaeger" replied Penny.

"With no damage to their minds either" said Tadashi.

Neil knows that Lincoln and Linka are strong twins, even if they're not truly related they are both linked together, almost like they were meant to be siblings. This was something Neil has yet to think about, but he decides that he should keep it a secret. Tell all of the family when the time is right.

"So, does she have a name?" asked Neil.

They look upon the massive Jaeger.

What it looks like?

It has an Optimus Prime looking build. Only he shoulders are padded and heavily armored, it has the same ears as Optimus would have, a single glowing blue vizier for the eyes, feet that look like combat boots, arms that match that of Gypsy Danger and a large glowing reactor in the middle in the shape of the Dominion logo. The color of the Jaeger is blue with some white on most of the armor and dabs of orange on the head with black and light blue to the legs and the chest is glowing red.

"Not yet, we were hoping that Lincoln and Linka would name her" replied Tadashi.

"Do you wish to know how she works?" asked Penny.

Neil smirks. "Give me a list, we'll tell Lincoln and Linka only when the situation needs it."

"As you wish Spellman. By the way have you figured out about Sergei and Loona's living situation?" asked Martin.

Neil smiles. "Well, I think I did. But I'm gonna wait until March, once it's Mine, Leon and Sergei's birthdays."

They all leave the hangar as the giant Jaeger is being built and she will see action, soon!

(Cue Epic Pacific Rim theme music!)

To be continued …..

**Three months and Sergei and Loona will be parents!**

**This 2020 is shaping up to be real good and I myself cannot wait to see how it all goes down! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I do not own Pacific Rim.**


	174. Ch174 This is 2020 part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 174: This is 2020 part 3**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil is waiting outside of the house and checks his watch. "Where is he?"

Then he spots the person he was waiting for, from the distance he spots Vanzilla arrive and coming out was none other than Lynn Loud Sr.

"Hey there Neil" said Lynn Sr.

"Hey, did you close your restaurant for the day?" asked Neil.

"Umm, yeah I did. Can you tell me why I had to close it for the day?" asked Lynn Sr.

Neil then activates his watch and then a portal opens. Neil then checks his wallet and then looks to Lynn Sr and tosses him some red. Blue and brown bags.

"Umm, what is this for?" asked Lynn Sr.

Neil then puts his wallet back. "We're going market shopping, global style!"

Lynn Sr had no clue what he was even talking about. "What?"

Neil smirks. "Follow me."

They both step through the portal and it soon closes behind them.

(Philippines market, Iloilo City)

The portal opens near the park and Neil and Lynn Sr come out some passing by Peacekeepers salute to Neil and he salutes back.

Lynn Sr had no idea where the heck they are. "Umm, mind telling me where are we."

Neil instead walks forward and Lynn Sr follows. They then spot the large Market building.

"Lynn Loud Sr. Welcome to Iloilo City, Iloilo Philippines. And this is the market square of Plaza Villa."

Lynn Sr only saw some vendors who were selling slippers, brooms and sacks of rice outside. "This doesn't seem like a market to me."

"That's because we haven't entered the market, now come on" replied Neil.

As they both enter the building Lynn Sr was now amazed. He sees sea food, pork, beef, eggs and different kinds of fruits and vegetables being sold.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" said Lynn Sr.

Neil smiles and chuckles. "Glad you like it, now come on."

He then pulls out a long list that reaches his knees. "Alright, first I have to get ten cartons of eggs, then I have to get different pork and beef cuts."

Lynn Sr was still looking around the area they were in. he could see men chopping up pig and cow parts and hanging them all up on hooks.

Women chatting among themselves while at the same time selling different vegetables and fruit. Soon they make it to the place where they sell eggs and Neil receives a stack of Egg carton trays.

Neil then places all of them into the bag and makes sure they were secured.

"Okay, so what's next on the list?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Meat cuts, different assortments. I'll talk to the vendors you just stay in this spot and I'll call you" replied Neil.

"Umm, you sure I can't come with you?" asked Lynn sr.

Neil looks to him confused. "Do you speak the native Ilonggo language?"

Lynn Sr shakes his head slowly and nervously. "That's what I thought, so please let me do my thing."

Neil then walks towards the meat vendor and speaks to him.

Soon they leave the market thirty minutes later with the bags already filled with fish, crabs, shrimp, sting ray, eggs, pork, beef, chicken, duck, different vegetables and fruits.

They then go to another vendor who was selling some ice cream and they take a little break.

"So, why did you bring me here?" asked Lynn Sr.

Neil drinks all of the melted ice cream from his cup and tosses it into the trash. "You see, once a year I go around the world and restock on farm grown products, I did this one year after I was married to Gwen. Now normally I would take a medivac Dropship, but Martin game this chrono-watch which is for emergencies only and this does seem like an emergency. So with this I can go to every part of the globe and get what I need quickly."

Lynn Sr was shocked.

"Also, the reason why you're here is that I want your restaurant to at least add some new stuff to the menu. You may have noticed we bought more food for just me." replied Neil.

Lynn Sr almost faints but does his best to stay up. "So that's why you wanted me to close the restaurant. Thank you Neil."

Neil smiles. "You're Welcome Lynn, also the products that are going to your restaurant could be limited. Only make something new as a once occasional dish."

Lynn Sr nods. "Now that sounds like a great idea and a promo too!"

"Good, because now that we're done here. We can get this stuff back home and head off to the next market" said Neil.

"Really? Where's the next one at?" asked Lynn Sr.

Neil smirks. "India!"

Lynn Sr gasps. "Shut up! Now way? The land of amazing spices?!"

"You know it man!" said Neil.

Lynn Sr then picks up all of the bags. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get this stuff home and go there now!"

They both then head to the portal Neil opens up. "By the way, how's the family?"

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin McKenzie is waiting outside of the base and then he spots the Loud Family second van Veronica arrive.

"Looks like you guys made it" said Martin.

Coming out was Rita, Lynn Jr, Lori, Luan, Lisa and of course, Lana.

Lola is hanging out with her friends and Lucy is with her Morticians club.

Lana then rushes to Martin. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"

Martin chuckles. "Easy there grease monkey." He then looks to the large garage doors and coming out, being towed by a Guardian Tank was the British Mark V Tank.

Lana looks in awe and so do the rest of the louds.

"So, this is literally your gift to Lana? A Tank?" said Lori.

"Technically it is a British Mark V Tank which was used during World War I or what people called in the past, The Great War" replied Lisa.

"This is just unbelievable right now" said Rita.

Lynn Jr whistles. "Wow! That thing sure is big. Well not as big as all of the other stuff we've seen."

"Tanks sure is one heck of a Mark on Lana! Wouldn't wanna be turreting around with it! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lana slowly approaches the large vehicle, she feels her metal plating and closes her eyes. She feels as if she can understand that she wishes to ride into battle once again.

Lana notices the name on the Tank. "Black Maiden. Cool name."

Martin then walks around the tank with Lana. "She sure is. This baby led ten infantry battalions alongside George S. Patton and his FT Renault Tank force during the assault on the German trenches at Belgium in 1917. She was one of the strongest front line tanks that survived it all."

Lana then looks to Martin worried. "What about the people who operated her?"

Martin then hands Lana a picture of the Tank crew. "They died years after World War 2 Lana, they ain't coming back and as it turns out the Captain of the Black Maiden bears my last name. Sir Arnold Frederick McKenzie, which means the last name McKenzie also exists in this world."

"Wow! They must've been so cool! How many kills did they get?" asked Lana.

"17 kills, they took some hits but still pressed on" said Martin.

"So, do I get to work on her?" asked Lana.

"You can, but I cannot allow you to work on it without any adult supervision and I cannot let you bring her back to your place. I mean your garage can't fit this beast" replied Neil.

Rita sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"Yeah, because if we bring this thing back home. Dad is literally gonna freak out" replied Lori.

"Dang right" said Lynn Sr.

"And there is no way we can be able to provide any construction for another garage for the Mark V" said Lisa.

"It definitely wouldn't fit in the family ranks. Otherwise we'd be demoted out! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lana felt displeased, but she understood. She was no longer the six year old girl from before and it was time for her to at least step up a bit.

She then looks to Martin. "Okay Mr. McKenzie. I'll let he stay here."

"Good sport Lana, you can work on her engine components. The maintenance lab has the boxes and tools to aid you in repairs" replied Martin.

Then Rita approaches them both "Lana sweetie, you can only come here to fix the tank on Weekends and when you don't have any chores, plans or homework. Are we clear?"

Lana nods. "Yes mom."

Then Rita looks to Martin. "Are you going to get someone to look after her when she's doing this?"

"Of course. When I don't have any projects to work on I'll do it. But if I am busy, I can get my colleagues or one of my employees to watch over her and help her out a bit" replied Martin.

Rita smiles. "That's good Martin. I know this means a lot to my sweet little grease monkey."

"Not a problem Mrs. Loud, also if she needs to go home I will have her be brought back to the Loud House via Dropship" replied Martin.

This was all turning out great for all of them.

"Well, if I may correct things now. Currently Lana has no chores or any sort of plans and homework, so she can be able to configure with the vehicle" said Lisa.

"Wow Lisa, why aren't you joining in?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Please! I do not gamble in standard technology that could have me fixing in less than an hour, plus this is no challenge to me. So I will not intervene with whatever it is Lana wishes to do" replied Lisa.

Lori chuckles. "Typical Lisa."

"Not gonna be rude. But this sure is smarting up to be one tank-full day! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Martin groans. "I honestly don't understand you Luan."

"Well, we should get going" Rita then looks to Lana. "Have fun sweetie and be careful! I need to go and get myself ready for the big baby shower tomorrow."

"I will mom! See you guys at home!" replied Lana. Toxicroak also comes out of Veronica and joins her.

"Well, Toxicroak, looks like I gots me a Tank to fix!" said Lana.

"And I have no plans or any projects, so I am gonna help you out" said Martin.

"Cool!" replied Lana.

They head towards the Tank and start to get to work.

"By the way, didn't you had a date with Becky last night? How did it go?" asked Lana.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Leni, Sunset, Luna, Sam, Becky, Dana, Carol, Whitney, Jackie and Mandee are at the food court enjoying themselves after some shopping.

They all enjoy the food they order, but the one thing on their minds was they're red headed friend Becky.

Becky takes a sip of her milk shake and notices the looks she's getting from her friends. "You guys okay?"

"Oh, we're okay alright. Once you tell us how your date went last night!" said Jackie.

The rest of them giggle and were excited.

Becky chuckles, she knew it was time to tell them.

(_Flash back to last night_)

Becky is in her room wearing different clothing.

Becky was now wearing dark green jeans, white sleeveless shirt and light green jacket with a fire-type Pokemon logo, green fingerless gloves, white socks and light blue sneakers.

"Okay, okay. I'm going on my first date! With Martin McKenzie, the head of FutureTech. Who is way older than me, but that's okay because I am eighteen and clearly at the legal age to be dating him!"

Becky then feels a bit nervous. "We have kissed before. I just hope we can find a way to work this out."

Then she hears the sound of a car arriving. She looks outside of her room window and sees a dark blue Cadillac and coming out was Martin.

'Wow! Did not think he had a car!' Becky says to her thoughts.

She then comes out of her room and heads down the stairs. "Mom! Dad! I'm heading out now!"

Her parents watch from the living room with smiles as their daughter was headed to her first date. Even Eden who was with them also smiles at her partners love interest.

"Our little girl is growing up! Even though he already grew up when it was her sixteenth birthday" said Mrs. Miller.

"Even though I should be protective towards her and boys, right now I don't feel like it" said Mr. Miller.

Becky then comes out of the house and sees Martin standing there with a bouquet of Roses.

What was more impressive was his outfit. A light blue short-sleeve shirt, dark blue suit and pants and black shoes.

They both approach each other. "Wow! You look amazing" they both say in unison.

They both cover their mouths and laugh.

"Well, this was odd" said Martin.

"Yeah" replied Becky.

Martin then hands her the bouquet of roses. "These are for you. The one thing I don't know about you is the type of flower you like." Martin blushes and looks nervous.

Becky takes the bouquet and smells the roses. "It's okay, these smell lovely."

"So, you ready to go ….. To our date?" said Martin nervously.

Becky chuckles. "Sure, but first let me do this." Becky tosses the roses backwards and the land safely on an empty pot by her bedroom window.

Martin was amazed. "Wow! You have a real good timing on that one."

Becky then drags Martin to his car. "Let's just say I used to shoot some hoops when I was eleven."

"Wait what?" asked Martin.

They both drive off to their date.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin parks his car and Becky sees all of the lights in the building were all turned off.

"Umm, what are we doing here Martin?" asked Becky.

Martin doesn't say and he uses his watch and opens a small portal.

He then looks to Becky. "I'm gonna need to you to cover your eyes please."

Becky was confused but does so. She trusts him. Martin then guides her through the portal and then it closes behind them.

What they don't know is that Victor was on the roof of the building watching them the whole time. "Go get him dude!"

Meanwhile with Martin and Becky, the portal opens to a street.

Martin then let's go of her. "Okay Becky, open your eyes!"

Becky removes her hands and opens her eyes and sees the lovely streets of this unknown town.

But for some reason there was something off about this place. She saw some people drinking some small cups of coffee, she heard some of them speaking in French and then she saw some lovely couples walking past them.

"Wait a minute!" she then turns around and sees from the distance was the Eifel Tower itself.

Martin stands next to her and smiles. "Welcome to Paris France Becky."

Becky covers her mouth and almost sheds some tears. She then looks at Martin and hugs him.

"T-This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me! Thank you Martin!" cheered Becky.

Martin smirks and kisses her cheek. "You're welcome Becky."

They were both feeling the moment and shared a passionate kiss there on the street as other lovers walk past them.

(_End Flashback_)

"And then we both had dinner at this lovely restaurant, luckily I did not wanna try the snails and after that we went for a nice stroll through Paris and we eventually made it to the Eifel Tower, Martin didn't want us to waste time climbing to the stairs so he teleported us to the top. And boy was it the best sight I have ever did see! And at that moment we shared another beautiful kiss!" said Becky.

"Awwww!" replied all of her friends with sparkles in their eyes.

"That was so the best thing I have ever heard!" said Carol.

"I am super jealous right now Becky!" said Whitney.

"I'm surprised you didn't even go shopping" said Jackie.

"That was so beautiful!" said Mandee.

"I can't wait to tell Lori about this!" said Leni.

"Paris, France! Wow! Every teenage girls dream!" said Sunset.

"You have got to be the luckiest American teenage girl ever!" said Dana.

But then Luna and Sam noticed that Becky looked a little bit in the love daze and both Luna and Sam have seen this before, from each other.

Luna smirks. "So, was it more than just kissing?"

"What else did you do on the Eifel Tower?" asked Sam.

Becky snaps out of her daze and sees the smug looks on her friends and gets nervous.

"Becky. What else happened?" asked Dana.

"Come on girl, tell us!" said Carol.

"Was it romantic?" asked Jackie.

"Or was it something more …. Physical?" asked Mandee.

They all giggled at the sight of Becky blushing.

Becky sighed. "Well, one thing to disappoint you girls. We did not come together as one lovely moment, but we did have a make-out session on the Eifel tower and luckily there were no guards in the area. We just took off out jackets and suits and just made out. Nothing else was physical, but Martin can sure show a girl how to have a good time."

The other teens just squealed at the words Becky just described.

"And to think, that all we know from Martin was that he was just some guy who make FutureTech work" said Leni.

"Turns out he can be a ladies man. Nice" said Sunset.

"So, you looking forward to the next date with FutureTech's finest?" asked Whitney.

Becky blushes and remembers her date with martin and the romance they had together. "Yeah, I am."

To be continued …..

**Another successful new chapter, I hope you all liked it. leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	175. Ch175 This is 2020 part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 175: This is 2020 part 4**

(The Loud House)

As you always have known for a long while, this is supposed to be loud. But as of right now, it's not. Why?

Let's see:

Lori is at the mall with Leni and Sunset and their friends, Dana wasn't with them.

Lisa, Lana and Lola are at the zoo with Pop-pop and Myrtle.

Luan has a birthday gig and with Benny and her emo friend Maggie helping.

Lucy is hanging out with her mortician's club friends at the cemetery.

And also with them are their Pokemons.

But who are inside of the Loud House?

"This is a little too early for this guys" said Loona, who is holding a glass of sparkling water.

"Oh come on now. This is your first baby shower!" said Rita.

"And to think, that you're not married yet and you are the first within the Spellman family to have the born blood child, er pup" said Gwen.

"And this isn't the first baby shower we had to attend you know" said Sharon Miller. (Becky's mom)

"We also had our fair share of these things as well" said Elena Crowley. (Dana's mom)

"Trust me when I say. This is the best moments you'll ever have, though having to hold the baby is going to be the greatest!" said Diana Spellman.

"And we're all mothers here, so that makes us all friends" said Maria Santiago.

Then a camera flashes. "This will be a moment when we mothers come together for this unbelievable moment" said Frida Casagrande.

Loona scoffs. "And how is this an unbelievable moment?"

"Well, we've never been friends with someone like you before" said Sharon.

"Also you're gonna be a mom and all of our kids are friends with each other" said Maria.

"She has a fair point" said Elena.

Then Frida hands Loona the picture. They all looked happy in the photo, though Loona just looked annoyed. Loona sighs. "Someone shoot me now."

"Now, now dear. Don't be that way, we know how scornful you can be to others. But you should get used to this now. It's gonna be a whole new life for you" said Diana.

"And that means no alcohol, or any form of hellish desires" said Gwen as she crosses her arms.

Loona smirks. "Alright, mom!"

All of them chuckle at this and so does Loona.

"You know what, this is not so bad. It feels nice to have other friends besides my co-workers" said Loona.

"See, and you're already enjoying this. And why do you hate your colleagues?" asked Elena.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a hellhound who was adopted and raised by a demon named Blitz and that hell is a landscape of horrible people" replied Loona.

They all remained silent.

"Well, this is awkward" said Frida.

"The moment seems very …. Heavy right now" said Gwen.

They all remain silent again.

But Diana decides to break the silence. "So, you wanna open up the gifts for your kid?"

Loona smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They all place their gifts in front of her.

From Gwen it was a black blanket with some red stain colors to make it look like blood, in which Loona finds cute.

Diana got a rattle that had the symbols of Egyptian bloodshed and the shape of the rattle is Anubis.

Loona was happy that Gwen and Diana knew her well, but the others though. That was a question.

Sharon's gift are baby pajamas with a hole in the bottom for the tail, they all heard that the kid was a pup. But the color was something Loona was not expecting, baby blue with a hint of velvet.

Elena's gift is a baby walker that had some ducks, whales and birds all painted around it and the full color of the baby walker is lavender.

Maria got a baby monitor, she said it was used when she had Bobby and Ronnie Anne and it still works. This thing looks like, Year of 2001 old.

Frida made a beautiful portrait of Sergei and Loona. They look like two rich people with small smiles and wearing black. This made Sergei and Loona look like they were from the Addams family, Yeesh!

Rita also got a hand-me-down for her. It was a scrap book that was supposed to contain all of the pictures of Lily, so she decided to hand it over to Loona. The color of the book was pink.

Loona didn't know what else to think of these other gifts. They seemed very awkward and not what she was expecting, but she knew they all meant well and she was happy to call them her friends.

One thing was on her mind though. "I wonder how Sergei is doing with his pals right now." She then feels her stomach and something wasn't right.

She looks to Rita. "Where's your bathroom?!"

Rita and the others knew where this was going. "Up stairs, down the hall on the left."

Loona races upstairs and into the bathroom to throw up.

The other women just chuckled.

"Reminds me of the old days" said Rita.

"Me too" said Sharon.

"Same" said Elena.

"I had a few bad times like that" said Maria.

Frida starts crying from memories. "My babies are all growing up! Except for Carlito."

Gwen and Diana thought this was getting very awkward.

But then they did notice someone was missing amongst they're little baby shower.

"Has anyone seen Jesse Rosato?" asked Gwen.

The others had no clue, then Diana remembered something. "I ran into her and her husband at the airport, they said they were going to have their wedding anniversary."

"Okay, so where's Jordan staying? Or who's babysitting her?" asked Maria.

"That's what I asked them. They said Carol will be watching over Jordan for the next five days" replied Maria.

"Well, at least she has someone to keep an eye on her" replied Gwen.

(Spellman Estate)

Now usually we'd hear some fun and games starting within their backyard or inside of the house, but as it turns out the guys are in the living room and who are these guys?

Neil, Sergei, Lynn Sr, Carlos Casagrande, Dominic Crowley, Bernard Miller and Hollow?

All of them are just sitting on the two couches or the other four chairs.

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting for me to be having this guy like moment" said Sergei as he pours himself some Coke.

"Not quite the get together huh brother?" said Neil.

"Well, if there's one thing we have in common. It's being fathers" said Dominic.

"Yup. All those old times when we all had to deal with our pregnant wives" said Bernard.

"Yeah, I for one had way too many situations with it" said Lynn Sr.

"If you think you had it bad. Try dealing with my wife when she does art and gets angry and sad, Frida's emotions are very problematic when she's pregnant" said Carlos.

Neil scoffs. "For the record, I have never been through that. Just being clear here."

Sergei then feels as if this was getting out of topic, but what was more concerning was the other guy in the room. "Why is Hollow here?"

They all look to the Sith Lord who was drinking tea.

"What?" asked Hollow.

"Dude, why the hell are you even here? You're not even a dad!" said Neil.

Hollow puts his tea on the table. "I know. But I am bored, I have nothing else to do, my girlfriend is hanging out with her fairy friends, it is very boring watching the Battleborn have a wrestling brawl and there haven't been any reports of Vorelsi across Solace."

"So, your just here because you're bored?" asked Bernard.

Hollow then stirs his tea. "Exactly."

"Well, this is odd and weird. But what about the thing I heard you have?" asked Dominic.

Hollow smirked. "I could only guess your daughter Dana told you who must've heard from Leni. Well, Venom is not here. He himself has found himself occupied in watching reruns of Impractical Jokers back at my palace and I wish not to disturb him."

They al remain silent.

"Well, as long as Venom is not here. Then I'm okay with it" said Neil.

Then Courage arrives with some homemade Pizza.

"Thanks Courage, though you really didn't have to do that" said Neil.

Courage just speaks in his gibberish.

Sergei just takes a bite. "I have no clue what you're saying beagle."

Hollow sighs. "He said he wants to try and perfect this pizza recipe he's trying."

They all look to Hollow confused.

"I'm sorry, you can understand him?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yes" replied Hollow as he sips his tea.

Courage smiles and heads upstairs to check on the Pokemon who are watching over Lily.

"All this time you can understand Courage!" said Neil.

"Yes. Why?" asked Hollow.

"I don't know, maybe you could've helped us figure out what he's been saying for the past few chapters ago!" said Sergei.

"So you guys had no idea what the pink dog was saying?" asked Hollow.

"No" replied Neil and Sergei.

Though this was getting off topic for the other four guys who had no clue what was happening.

"Should this be a concern to us?" asked Bernard.

"I have no idea" replied Dominic.

"I sure wish I knew what was going on" said Lynn Sr.

"Well to be honest. I sure wish I knew why their dog could cook, because this pizza tastes amazing!" said Carlos.

Sergei then decides that this was getting nowhere real fast. "How about we get to the fact that I am going to be a father in less than three months please!"

They all stayed silent and knew he was right.

"Well, I'll tell you this. It will be the first step to a good life for you and Loona" replied Lynn Sr.

"The one thing though, is that you two are not even married yet" said Carlos.

"The guy's right" said Neil.

"I know that! I just don't know what else to do guys. I live in an airship with my little brother, I haven't even proposed to Loona yet, I don't have a house for us to stay in and to top it all of I only have two jobs! Being a member of the Royal Defenders and being an NXT superstar!" said Sergei.

"By the way how was the title defense against the Forgotten sons?" asked Hollow.

Sergei smiled. "It went well. Leon and I are still NXT Tag team Champs and we intend to keep holding onto them."

Then his emotions went back to what he was thinking. "Still, this whole being a parent thing is overwhelming. I'm happy and scared."

Neil knew he wasn't feeling right. "Sergei, you're emotions are just lost in transmission. Just calm down and think about it."

Sergei takes a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I'm calm."

"Good, now tell me. Do you have a plan on where to live?" asked Neil.

"No."

"Do you plan on taking in another job? Like returning as one of the leading men at CPS?"

"No and No."

"Good now we're getting somewhere. Last question, have you bought a ring yet?"

"Yes."

They all gasped. "Wow! Not the answer I was expecting" said Neil in shock.

"You bought a ring?" asked Dominic.

"A proposal ring?" asked Bernard.

"Yes is did. I bought it yesterday at Transylvania, Romania" replied Sergei.

Neil smirked. "Of course you did."

"So, when do you intend to propose to her?" asked Carlos.

Sergei was nervous. "To be honest. I have no idea that is one thing I haven't quite got to yet. But I am going with two options."

"And that is?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Either before or after Valentines. Because sure as hell she is not the kind of gal who would appreciate that kind of Holiday" replied Sergei. "Unless it's night time."

And things got weird real fast.

Neil places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just go with what your heart thinks. It's your choice and your plan and do whatever you can to make it feel right, you got this. I believe in you comrade."

Sergei smiles. "Thanks man. That means a lot, I really needed that."

"Wow! You are really good with this advice in romance" said Carlos.

"What can I say? I know how people emotions work and what happens next, which is something Lincoln can also do" replied Neil.

"Hey Neil" said Hollow.

"What?" asked Neil.

"Where is your son? And where the heck is Leon?" asked Hollow.

Sergei does notice something as well. "Has anyone noticed Rick Rosato hasn't showed up?"

(Underneath Spellman Estate, Music recording studio room)

Lincoln and Linka are on the electronics table checking the sound and in the recording room is Luna on her axe, Sam on drums and Sunset on keyboard and Leon and Dana.

"Okay, looks like everything is working fine" said Linka.

"How you guys are ready in there" said Lincoln.

"You know it dude!" said Sam.

"Dang ready for this bro!" said Luna.

Sunset adjusts her keyboard and looks at Luna. "I cannot believe you came up with a song based on a video game!"

Luna smirks. "Well it was from Lincoln and Linka who were playing two days ago. I thought it would be cool to make this song and to have two peeps singing it."

"And by peeps you mean Dana and me" said Leon.

"I haven't sang in a while and I don't know if I'm gonna be that good" said Dana nervously.

"Dana, you sang with the rest of us gals during the big Family Christmas party" said Sam.

Dana chuckles nervously. "I know, but that was with you guys and I haven't sung with a boy before. Especially with a boy who I am dating."

Leon smirks and kisses her cheek. "Whatever happens, I know you gonna do great. I know it."

Dana smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, you know how to support me."

"You know I do" replied Leon.

The all just chuckles at this sweet moment.

"This is really sweet!" said Linka.

"Kinda like Jordan and me" said Lincoln.

"Alright guys, we got our instruments ready and out beats tuned up!" said Sam.

"I'm stoked for this dudes! So stoked!" said Luna.

"Usually Rarity does this whole keyboard thing. And thank goodness I know how it works!" said Sunset.

"All thanks to your sis, sis" said Luna.

Then Lincoln and Linka both get ready to record. "Alright guys! Ready?!"

They all nodded. Leon and Dana went to their microphones and looked at their lyric sheets. "Let's do this thing!"

Lincoln and Linka press record.

Sunset plays intense deep water like theme with her keyboard.

Sam and Luna get the beat and also join in.

Leon: _Even if we go below zero.  
Will you ever see cold feet on me? No.  
Feel the sea breeze in the knee-deep snow.  
Crank up the heat because we're gonna need more._

_Haven't had a carb in a few weeks.  
And meat is the only thing I really eat so.  
Didn't mean to but it would seem I'm on keto.  
Metabolic rate reaching a peak – Whoa!_

_I'm a fan of animals they're sweet, so.  
I'll feed em a peepers if he's slow.  
Keep it movin' – a human torpedo.  
Sick of flippers I wanna pick up my speed – Go!_

_Least if I freeze, I'm not gonna freeze slow.  
When you're in deep, if you gotta breathe – don't!  
Snatch up a tablet – see if I can decode.  
Gotta wonder what secrets these hold._

_Ancient alien bases with the green glow.  
I can hear someone beckon me and he knows.  
Who I am, what contaminants in the sea foam?  
Now I feel like ET – Why did I leave home?_

_Can somebody show me to the phone?  
Lookin' for my team – anyone seen? Nope!  
Hope they didn't dig up another disease, so.  
PDA activate emergency mode!_

_Doesn't mean I don't have to be quarantined, though.  
At least I don't think so.  
How can I keep up this rhyme scheme for?  
Till I get a jacket, or even a cheap coat._

_No wonder the planet's devoid of people.  
In need of resources – dangerously low.  
Feels like the Ice Age got a sequel.  
But it ain't the water chillin' me to the bone!_

Dana: _Why wait around? I've found that taking a dive!  
Gives you more than rush than simply drifting with the tide.  
If your heart should slow, and your blood run cold  
Take another look inside.  
You might be surprised to find somebody,  
Whos longing to take the dive!_

_Take the dive!_

_Take the dive!_

Leon_: I don't wanna dwell on the past.  
But it's a fact that I was the captain of my swim team!  
Sprinted a 50 free split in twenty-three seconds.  
When I was seventeen._

_So when I'm up shits creek, I don't even need an oar.  
To paddle through the battle and seize the war.  
Stick to the trenches - what I need em' for?  
I'll own this ocean like a Sea Emperor!_

_Now I've all but forgot my earth days.  
As I kid I wanted to become a mermaid.  
But then I yearned to learn how to traverse space.  
Earned a degree then got myself versed in first aid._

_Was it worth the wait? I'd sure say.  
And if I die, I'll be preserved - Great!  
If a leviathan gets in front of your face.  
Better give him a Titanic-Iceberg fate!_

_Swimming on the wake of the Precursors.  
On a mission that is takin' me further.  
Remember Mother Nature cannot be nurtured.  
A quick death awaits if you ain't a quick learner._

_So forget a fishing rod, I got my hands!  
Speak fluent marine like I'm Aquaman.  
If I don't keep my cool than the Arctic can.  
Long as I'm stocked on some oxygen._

_Feel like I'm walkin' on water.  
Probably because I often am.  
I'm a Subnautica Goddess - Damn!  
If I find sentient life – can I talk to them?_

_Will they understand? Or will they get aggressive?  
With my Terrestrial tech which is unimpressive.  
I'll say it again, but I've already said it.  
That this planet is gonna leave me breathless._

Dana: _Why wait around? I've found that taking a dive!  
Gives you more than rush than simply drifting with the tide.  
If your heart should slow, and your blood run cold  
Take another look inside.  
You might be surprised to find somebody,  
Whos longing to take the dive!_

_Takes one to know one, and I'm a survivor.  
When it comes to my drive, simply stayin' alive,  
Is just the tip of the iceberg._

_So if you take a look under the surface._

_Your craving for adventure serves a purpose._

Leon and Dana: _Why wait around? I've found that taking a dive!  
Gives you more than rush than simply drifting with the tide.  
If your heart should slow, and your blood run cold  
Take another look inside.  
You might be surprised to find somebody,  
Whos longing to take the dive!_

_Take the Dive!_

_Take the Dive!_

_Take the Dive!_

_Take the Dive!_

_Take the Dive!_

_Take the Dive!_

_Take the Dive!_

End theme music.

Lincoln and Linka then stop recording and look to all of them with smiles.

Leon and Dana remove their headsets and look towards Lincoln and Linka.

"So, how was that guys?" asked Leon.

Lincoln and Linka looked towards each other and then back to Leon and Dana. "Awesome!"

Luna, Sam and Sunset also clap.

"Bravo guys!" said Sunset.

"Now that is how it is done dudes!" said Sam.

"And this is why I chose you two. You guys were at sync with the beat and the rhythm!" said Luna.

Leon and Dana smiled. Leon then looks towards Dana. "You really do have this serenating voice that sounds kinda alluring."

Dana blushes and kisses him passionately. And soon Leon melts into the kiss.

The others just smile at this moment.

"Looks like those two are just in sync with their relationship as of now" said Sunset.

"I'm sure I've got lots of idea for songs and chances they could be in them, next time" replied Luna.

"Can't wait for the others to hear this song!" said Sam.

"We're gonna finish things off here and then see how it sounds" said Lincoln.

"You guys did awesome! We should all take a break" said Linka.

They soon get out of the music studio to grab something to eat.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and Victor prepare to leave into a Hercules Transport.

Victor packs some Ion batteries into the transport and Martin arrives with a check board.

"So, what are we doing again?" asked Victor.

Martin then goes through his papers again. "We are headed to San Francisco to run a check up on one of our old Ion and Cold fusion Generators."

Victor nods. "Okay and where is this generator location?"

Martin checks the address. "Some kind of neat and happy place or street area. No clue but it says that within this so called Cul-de-sac the people do not like wild animals in their area and they all have basic ordinary house pets."

"Okay, so let's get to it then" replied Victor.

The Hercules then makes takes off and flies straight for San Francisco.

(San Francisco)

Two animals hide in a bush, a Fox wearing a worn out dog costume and a grey cat who was looking quite frightened.

The Fox notices this. "Victoria, listen it's gonna be okay."

The grey cat then cries. "How?! How is this gonna be okay Washington?! The whole neighborhood thinks I'm a traitor for helping you and your friends hide as house pets! The Livingstone's don't want you or me anymore!"

Washington then hugs Victoria. She then calms down and hugs him back.

"I don't know what we're gonna do now Vic. But I promise that we are gonna have to change our lives, for you it's a first but to me I already know" replied Washington.

Victoria continues to cry as animal control and some of the neighbors pass by the bush.

"I-I miss them Wash! I really do!" said Victoria.

Washington also sheds some tears. "I-I know Vic. I miss Sam, Eugenie, Suzie and Meadows. But they would want us to find a way to survive, or better yet live!"

Then they both hear a large humming sound. Washington and Victoria peek out of the bushes and look up to see a giant aircraft fly over the neighborhood.

They both had the same idea.

"I think we just found our ticket out of here" said Washington.

To be continued …..

**This is the last 2020 new chapter and it seems like they might have some animals coming to them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The song is "Taking a Dive" by JT Musics and Andrea Storm Kaden, which is for Subnautica Below Zero. Go check out the song on YouTube and their Channel.**

**Also, who here has seen the cartoon, ZipZip?**


	176. Ch176 Wild and Unzipped!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 176: Wild and Unzipped!**

(San Francisco, somewhere in a fancy pet neighborhood)

The Hercules transport comes down and lands on an airfield near some FutureTech generators.

The main doors open and Martin and Victor come out with a couple of marines pushing the large Ion batteries.

"Alright, let's get these things unloaded and put in place!" said Martin.

"Let's go boys" said Victor.

Some engineers arrive and bring some forklifts to haul the Ion batteries to their generators.

Then Martin and Victor spot three animal control vehicles drive by the facility.

"What the heck?" asked Victor.

"Those Animal control cars had sirens on them" said Martin.

One of the engineers approach them. "Yeah, it has been going on since this morning."

"Mind telling us what the heck is happening" said Martin.

"Well, I'm no guy for whatever these common folk talk about. But what I did hear was that a couple found out that they're dog wasn't a dog and was more like a fox disguised as a dog. They also had a couple other pets that were actually wild animals in disguise, and that was a month ago. They also found out that their only real pet cat was helping them stay in their house. Now this fox and cat are on the run and the whole freakin' neighborhood is on the hunt of something."

Martin and Victor had no clue what to think of this.

Then they spot some people going through the streets with nets and tranquiller guns.

"Wow, these people really do not like wild animals" said Victor.

Martin sighs. "This won't be easy for this earth to adapt to new change. How can we help Pokemon live in this world when these people won't accept new pets?"

"I guess Royal Woods and Great Lake City will have to be the only places where Pokemon exist and live in harmony with humans" replied Victor.

"I honestly don't know what is it with these people and weird pets, I've seen some people with wild animals as pets" said Martin.

"Amen dude, amen. Now let's install the Ion batteries and see how much power can be generated for San Francisco" said Victor.

What they don't know was that two animals were sneaking pass all of the people and animal control in the streets through bushes.

"We're almost there Vic" said Washington.

"We better, I don't know how long I can keep running, I'm almost exhausted" said Victoria.

Washington then sees the giant aircraft near a power facility with the logo of FutureTech. "We're almost there, we just have to keep moving without being caught. Come on Vic!"

They both come out of the bushes and run towards another bush.

Then they get kicked out by two cats, their next door neighbors.

"Well, well. Look what we found" said Nugget, a pink cat.

"The strays" said Fluffy, a blue cat.

And both are spoiled and very fluffy.

Then two more pets arrive, two dogs.

"I knew you and those other pets were nothing but trouble" Alvarez, an orange spoiled and fancy sounding dog.

"And you Victoria. We expected better from you" Plato, a small furry grey dog. (Similar to the one in Lady and the Tramp.)

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We'll just leave and you never have to see us again" said Washington.

All four pets started to laugh.

"You really think we're just gonna let you two go!" said Alvarez.

"As if! Our human's aren't the only ones looking for the two of you!" said Fluffy.

"And to think, I thought I truly loved you! But now that I know you're a fox, I am so going to have a …. Bath after this!" said Nugget.

Victoria sighs. "Look, if you guys don't want us to be here anymore, just leave us be!"

"Fat chance Victoria! We're gonna be reporting the both of you and then we'll never have to see you ever again!" said Plato.

Washington and Victoria try to run off but they are pushed aside by Fluffy and Nugget.

Then they get pinned down by Alvarez and Plato.

"Come on guys! We were friends! Let's just settle this nicely!" said Washington.

"Friends? Friends? Never again, in fact I never liked you or those other wild hooligans who were hiding in our neighborhood!" said Plato.

"I think it's about time we called our owners, now!" said Nugget.

"Way ahead of you" said Plato.

Victoria knows he is about to howl and signal the rest of the people searching for them.

So she bites onto his paw and then attacks Alvarez as if she were a wild animal as well.

Washington was shocked to see the once domestic cat going agro on her former friends.

Then Fluffy and Nugget get into the scuffle and so foes Plato.

Washington also throws himself into the fight cloud. But then they all hear dog catcher sirens coming.

"Ha! Looks like they're coming!" said Alvarez.

"Bad news for you two!" said Fluffy.

Washington punches the cat twins in the face and goes to Victoria, but he sees her trying to claw Alvarez.

The orange dog then bites onto Victoria's tail and tosses her to the fence and she hits the fence wall hard and falls to the ground, badly hurt.

Something inside Washington clicks, something he hasn't had since he lived in the forest.

"She even acts like a wild animal!" said Alvarez.

"She must've been hanging out with those mangy freaks way too long" said Plato.

Then Washington turns around and growls like a real fox.

The pets all back up in fear seeing him like this.

"W-What do we do guys?" asked Fluffy.

"Run?" asked Nugget.

All of them nod and run off.

Washington calms down and hears the sirens coming, so he picks up Victoria and takes her somewhere to hide.

The Dog Catcher's arrive and search the area and among them are the lovely couple known as the Livingstone's, also searching for their rogue cat and the fox.

Washington finds an alley and hides behind a large dumpster with Victoria.

He could see some scratch marks and the small bite marks on her tail. She also had a small cut on her left side.

"Vic, you're gonna be okay" said Washington with worry.

Victoria smiles. "Thanks Wash. I have nine lives, I'll be fine." She tries to get up, but she can feel a stinging pain in her right front paw and Washington helps support her.

Just then they hear footsteps coming, it was the dog catchers.

"What are we gonna do know Washington?" asked Victoria.

For once in his life, he had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to get them out of this.

Everything all comes back to him, same with Victoria all the memories that led them to this.

The day he got hit by the car, the day he was stuck in a one year coma, the day his friends were caught by the Livingstone's while he was unconscious and he never got his chance to say goodbye to them. Sam, Eugenie, Suzie and Meadows. All of his friends are gone, because he wasn't there to help them.

While he was in a coma Victoria was left to lead them, but she wasn't strong enough for being a leader and the results, she couldn't save Washington's friends.

And the Livingstone's still believed that Washington was a dog, until they saw him take off his suit and show that he was a fox and he was lying next to Victoria, in the closet two months after he woke up.

Back to the present, Washington looks onto Victoria, she places her paw on his cheek and she sheds a tear.

"Whatever happens Washington, I am glad to be your mate, I wish it was Meadow who was with you" said Victoria.

"It's okay. She would've wanted us to be happy" said Washington.

He then removes his worn out suit and leaves it onto the ground, Washington and Victoria hug each other one last time. Both of them ready to be taken away and put an end to their lives.

But then the flashlights of the Dog catchers leave.

Washington and Victoria open their eyes and peek around to see them chasing the dog suit.

"What the what?" said Washington and Victoria.

"You can thank us the next time we meet guys"

They both look up to see a raccoon and another one, they realize it was The Rac Pack. The Raccoon gang Washington made friends with, once.

The one being chased was one of the raccoons who was wearing the dog suit, leading the dog catchers away.

Washington looked at them confused. "Why are you guys doing this?"

"We already know what happened to your friends a long while back. And we all heard about you two being on the run now, think of this as a way to say. Good luck to wherever you guys are off to. Let us do this for the both of ya" said the leader Ricky the Raccoon.

Washington and Victoria smile. "Thank you, all of you."

"Nothing to it!" said Ricky. He then grabs some garbage and puts it on himself to also look like Washington. The other raccoon also does the same. "You guys should go now! We got this!"

The two raccoons run off, while Washington and Victoria run towards the Generator facility.

They pass by two guards and head into the facility.

But then Victoria stops, all of her injuries were too much.

"Are you okay Victoria?" asked Washington with concern.

"Everything hurts! I don't think I can go on Washington" replied Victoria in pain.

Washington then picks up Victoria and they spot the Hercules transport still open and they head inside, without being seen.

Meanwhile Martin and Victor are done installing the new ion batteries. "Alright, looks like everything is in order now" said Martin.

"Good, let's get back to HQ" said Victor.

Then they spot more Dog catcher cars driving past all of them and chasing what looked like a dog.

"These people are just too crazy" said Martin.

"Let's not come back here again" said Victor.

Washington and Victoria stay quiet underneath their seats.

They both head into the Hercules and the large aircraft takes off.

Washington and Victoria sneak past the other seats and into the cargo bay. They both look out the window and watch as they were now no longer in San Francisco.

"There's no going back now Victoria" said Washington.

Victoria sighs. "I never thought it would come to this, leaving the place I once called home, the people I once called family. But this is how it has to be."

Washington then sits close to Victoria and places his arm around her and she leans onto him. They both just sit there and watch the view of their home getting smaller.

They had no idea that Victor was standing right behind them holding two hot chocolates. He decides not to ruin this moment and head back to martin.

Martin sees Victor hand him some hot cocoa. "Thanks man."

Victor sits next to him and sighs. "Dude, we got stowaways."

Martin looks at him and almost chokes. "What?!"

Victor then whispers. "A fox and a cat. I think it's the animals those people were looking for."

Martin gets up and sees the two animals, he can tell those two were like a couple and leaves them alone.

Martin returns to his seat. "This is just … Wow ….. A fox and a cat, that's new."

"So, what do we do with them when we arrive back home?" asked Victor.

Martin then gets an idea. "Listen up dude."

Later, Washington and Victoria fall asleep. Washington wakes up and sees a bowl of water in front of him, he nudges Victoria to wake up. "Wha … What?"

She also sees the bowl of water and in front of them was Martin, they seemed scared at first but the man leaves them alone.

Washington and Victoria look at each other confused.

"What was that about?" asked Victoria.

"I think he doesn't mind us" said Washington.

They then drink the water and look for another place to hide.

But when they go off to hide deeper in the cargo bay, they both feel sleepy and both animals pass out on top of some crates.

Martin then follows them and brings with him one large pet carrier, he sees the two sleeping pets and places both of them inside. "Don't you two worry now, you'll both be getting a new home."

He then goes back to his seat and places the pet carrier onto a vacant seat and straps them in.

"You are just dang nice McKenzie" said Victor.

"Thank you, I am inspired to be kind and more understanding thanks to my love with Becky" replied Martin.

"Dang right dude" said Victor.

Then something comes into Martin's mind. "Have you ever thought about finding someone?"

That was the one thing he never thought anyone would ever ask him. "That has been crossing my mind for a long while, but I'll know Mrs. Right when I see her. So I'll be patient and wait."

Martin smirks. "Don't wait too long man."

"So, who are we sending these two pets to?" asked Victor.

Martin looks to the sleeping fox and cat. "No clue." Then he gets an idea and smiles.

(Spellman Estate)

Neil and the other guys are still in the living room just talking to themselves about Sergei being a dad and Lincoln, Linka, Leon, Dana, Sam, Luna and Sunset are in the kitchen eating some sandwiches and drinking soda.

"This has been quite a cool day guys" said Sunset.

"I can't wait for the others to hear the song" said Sam.

"And we have Luna to thank for making the song possible!" said Linka.

"To Luna!" they all cheered.

Luna blushes and chuckles. "Aww guys! I know I made the lyrics. But Leon and Dana made it sound possible."

"True and we're also proud to be part of it" said Leon.

"You really are a great musician Luna" said Dana.

"The best musician we have in the family" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles and hugs her little brother. "You guys are just too much right now."

Then they're Pokemon come down with Lily being carried by Loudred.

"Hey guys, looks like Lily's awake" said Linka.

Lily giggles and wants to be let down to walk.

She then walks towards Sunset who picks her up.

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow guys?" asked Dana.

"You got another song on your mind babe?" asked Sam.

Luna thinks. "Not at the moment, but I will soon. Maybe."

Lincoln and Linka grab some food bowls and Pokemon food and feed their companions.

Courage sits on one of the chairs and makes himself a sandwich.

"Have you ever thought of a hero or villain?" asked Leon.

Luna was thinking again. "You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll just have to find some inspiration first."

Just then they all hear the doorbell ring. "I got it!" yelled Lincoln.

He heads out of the kitchen and straight towards the front door.

Lincoln opens the door and sees Martin McKenzie carrying a cloth covered object. "Hey kid."

"Martin? Are you here to hang out with dad and the others?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really, I mean I'm not a married man and I know it's gonna be awkward. I just came here to show you guys something" replied Martin.

Lincoln lets him in and Neil and the others notice this. "Martin? What the heck are you doing here?"

Martin sighs. "Is the rest of your family here?"

The others overhear this and are confused. "No, why?"

"Well then, I guess I'll wait for them to come home" replied Martin.

He then places the cloth covered object onto the dining room table and sits onto a chair and waits.

They all were now confused and want to know what was going on, but they all had to be patient.

Then one thing has been bugging Sergei and he looks at Sam. "Hey Sam, where's your dad?"

"Oh, he said he had to meet up with some friends in Texas" replied Sam.

(An hour later)

The front door opens and they see Gwen, Sharon, Elena, Loona, Diana, Maria and Frida arrive.

Soon Dominic, Bernard, Carlos and Lynn Sr head back home. They wished them good luck with whatever Martin has to show them. The weird part was, Hollow didn't leave and he wanted to see what the FutureTech boss had to show them.

The doors open again and they see Leni and Timmy arrives. Timmy was hanging out with some of his friends and Leni was at work.

Soon Martin heads to the living room with the cloth covered object. And the rest of the Spellman's gather.

"Alright Martin, what's this all about?" asked Linka.

"And what is that?" asked Timmy.

Martin clears his throat. "Now, earlier Victor and I went to San Francisco to replace some batteries to one of our generators with ion batteries. The facility was placed in a rural area in some kind of neat, clean and tidy pet neighborhood."

"It's not one of those rich people places is it?" asked Dana.

"Not much in the rich people stuff. But it was a bit fancy, the only problem they have is with wild animals. As in they hate wild animals, they have so much animal control and they take desperate measures to try and get rid of any wild animal that steps foot within their Cul-de-sac. Even if it's just a harmless black bird" replied Martin.

"I'm already guessing this is not gonna sound well" said Lincoln.

"And it's not. There was a rumor that a fox was disguised as a domestic dog and with some other animals they stayed within the neighborhood for almost a year, but then they got caught and soon the fox was caught and the cat within the family helped them with their new lives. The entire neighborhood was on the hunt for the fox and the rogue cat and they were serious with this whole search thing" replied Martin.

"Paranoid much" said Loona.

"They sound like idiots" said Gwen.

"Agreed" said Absol.

Then Neil and Hollow looked at the cloth covered object.

"So, what's in the box?" asked Hollow.

"Well, we found the two animals inside our transport when we were headed back home" said Martin.

"What?!" they all said in shock.

Martin then removed the cloth and revealed, nothing.

They all looked inside.

"What am I looking at?" asked Sam.

"Dude, is this some kind of joke?" asked Luna.

Martin also looks and sees that the fox and cat are gone. "What in the heck?! They were hear when I put them in!"

Martin opens the pet carrier and fails to see Washington and Victoria clinging to the ceiling of the Pet Carrier. "Where the heck did they go? There aren't any other ways out of this."

Then Washington and Victoria jump out, Victoria scratches Martin's face. "Ow!"

They run around the place looking for a way out, they encounter the Pokemon and run to another direction and they run into Luna who was using her ice powers to calm them down.

Washington and Victoria run underneath Neil who gets his feet frozen. "Seriously?!"

"Sorry dad!" said Luna.

They pass by Lily who tries to catch them, they run past Leon and Dana and run around Courage to make him dizzy.

Then Washington and Victoria head towards the kitchen and see the backyard door and the doggy door underneath it.

"We got a way out Vic!" said Washington.

"I'm with ya!" said Victoria.

But while they were running, Victoria realized she was still badly hurt and slows down to the point of collapsing.

Washington makes it out and stops to see the walls surrounding the backyard. "What? How do we get outta here?!" he then realizes Victoria wasn't with him.

He looks to the house and realizes the situation. "Oh no! Victoria!"

Victoria tries to get up and then gets picked up by Lincoln. She tries to struggle but then she gets petted by Lincoln which calms her down.

He then places her on the kitchen table and Linka comes with a first aid kit. Courage also comes in dressed as a nurse.

Neil was confused by what was Courage wearing. '_Where did he get that and why is he wearing that?_'

The others also are in the kitchen and see the injured cat. "Stay still girl, you're hut bad" said Lincoln.

"We're gonna help you" said Linka.

They could see that the grey cat had no collar. Then they see Washington enter and look at Victoria with worry.

He slowly approaches the table and Lincoln helps him sit next to Victoria. Lincoln could also see some scratch marks on Washington's fur, these looked like dog and cat scratches.

"Looks like you guys must've got into a fight with some other pets" said Lincoln.

Leni approaches and helps with the bandaging. "Maybe they got into a fight with those snobby rich people pets."

Linka uses a wet cloth to wipe away some of the dried blood on Victoria. "That seems obvious."

The pain was stinging the cat, but Washington was able to keep her calm, they both knew these people weren't gonna hurt them. They were helping them.

Though Washington was shocked to see a wolf on two legs and very tall, he was almost frightened,

Victoria had no clue as to why that beagle is pink and why he is wearing a nurse outfit and handing the girl the healing stuff they need.

What made Washington and Victoria confused, were the strange looking animal creatures. (Pokemon)

Lincoln then bandages up the small scratches on Washington and Linka and Leni tend to all of Victoria's wounds.

"Looks like she might have an injured right front leg" said Linka.

Leni and Linka bandage up her right front leg. "You might wanna be careful when you walk sweetie" said Leni.

Lincoln then pets Washington, which was making the fox confused. He never thought people would mind touching a wild animal like himself.

Then Linka picks up Victoria and brings her into the Living room. Lincoln does the same with Washington.

The rest of the family follow and watch as Lincoln and Linka place the fox and the cat onto the couch between them.

"What were those people thinking?" said Leon.

"I know they don't like wild animals, but this is just animal abuse and almost at its most sinful!" said Sergei.

"And I thought hell was this cruel" then Loona realizes. "Nope, Hell is way crueler than this."

Linka pets Victoria. "I wonder how they're feeling right now."

"Same" replied Lincoln as he pets Washington.

Hollow then snaps back to reality. "His name is Washington and her name is Victoria. They were both the former pets of the Livingstone's, alongside they're other friends. Sam the Boar with his sister Eugenie and their friend Suzie the black bird. Washington dressed himself as a beagle, Sam dressed up as a fat cat, Eugenie dressed as a rabbit and Suzie dressed as a Canary. They lived with the Livingstone's for almost a year and though Victoria did not like them, she eventually grew to call them her friends. But thing went wrong when Washington got hit by a car. He was in a coma for a year and Victoria decided to become the leader of the other pet disguised wild friends. But then they were caught trying to see Washington wake up, but without their costumes and so the Livingstone's drove them away, but when they kept coming back they got rid of them, for good. Washington wakes up a year later only to discover his friends are dead and so is the female fox he loves. Leaving him hurt and broken with Victoria to comfort him, and then they grew to be more than friends and then he was caught by the Livingstone's without his costumes and with Victoria they needed to escape and they had a fight with the other pets and that's how they ended up here."

They all looked at Hollow, shocked and confused.

"What?" asked Hollow.

"H-How did you know that?" asked Neil.

"Oh, I saw what was in their thoughts. I'm a Sith" replied Hollow.

They all had no clue what else to think of this.

"Talk about getting into other's privacy" said Timmy.

"Dang right" said Leon.

Lincoln and Linka could see Washington going closer to Victoria and hugging her. She also hugs him and they shed some tears, Courage approaches them and hands them some tissue.

"You poor things!" said Leni with worry.

"Those other animals, this is so cruel" said Diana.

"And the rest of the neighborhood just acting like this. This is insane" said Sergei.

"We gotta do something man" said Luna.

Martin's scratches were all healed up. "We'll get to that later, right now we need to give these two a home."

Lincoln and Linka both look at each other, smile and nod. "We'll take care of em."

"What?" said Neil.

"Kids, are you two sure about this?" asked Gwen.

"You guys already have Absol, Arcanine and Courage" said Timmy.

"This is a lot of responsibility" said Sunset.

Lincoln and Linka could tell that these two pets needed a home where others could understand what it's like to be cast out of their old lives. Something Lincoln and Linka have been through.

It soon hits Luna and Leni. Sunset and Timmy and Neil also could see it as well.

Lincoln and Linka pet the heads of the two scared animals. "Were sure guys."

Gwen and Neil smile. "Okay guys, I guess we can keep them" said Neil.

Washington and Victoria break their hug and look to the Spellman's.

"Vic, I think we just got adopted!" said Washington.

"Y-Yeah!" said Victoria.

Lily then comes over and Victoria and Washington aloe her to pet them.

They all saw just how fast this was going.

"Looks like we got ourselves two new family members" said Neil.

"The Spellman name is really growing my son" said Diana.

The rest of the family interact with their new family members. This was the start of a new life for Washington and Victoria.

Hollow then stands up and goes to Martin. "So what's the plan McKenzie?"

"Harv has footage of the injuries these pets got. We can use the evidence to put those people behind bars for animal abuse" replied Martin.

"Good, but what about the fact that those two animals are a … thing?" said Hollow.

This made Martin question it as well. "We'll have to keep observing them, chances they will have kittens or kits or both. This is going to be the one of the strangest animal relationships I have ever seen."

To be continued …..

**It looks like Washington and Victoria, formerly Livingstone's are now Spellman's. They have a new life ahead of them and they can't wait to see what other adventures they will also get involved in. leave a review and tell me what you think**.

**If some of you guys have no idea what ZipZip is, go check it out on Google. I used to watch it on Disney, I actually miss watching it. The idea of what happened to their friends came from a comic on Deviantart, I have no clue who was the author. But I thank that person for the comic made**.


	177. Ch177 The Fox and The Feline

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 177: The Fox and The Feline**

(Spellman Estate)

Washington the fox opens his eyes to see that it was now morning, though he did not hear the casual alarm clock of the family he's living in.

He then scratches his orange fox fur and yawns and- Wait a minute! His Orange Fox fur?!

Washington realizes that he was not wearing his dog suit.

He looks around and sees that he was not in the room of the Livingstone's anymore, but instead he sees two beds and two white haired kids still asleep.

One was a boy and had this white furred dog asleep on the foot of his bed and the other one is a girl with a very large dog asleep next to her, as well as a pink beagle. Pink beagle?

Washington then sees that he was sleeping on a large pet bed and he hears some light snoring, the familiar light snoring coming from Victoria the cat.

He then realized, that what happened was no dream nor it was a nightmare.

'_So, it was all real. Me being in a coma, my friends all gone and Victoria and me now under the roof of a new family_.' All of a sudden he feels something shift next to him.

Victoria was now awake and she looks to Washington with concern. "Let me guess. You thought it was all just a dream?"

Washington sighs and nods.

Victoria hugs him. "Same, I thought so as well. I woke up last night thinking we were still back home."

Washington returns the hug and sheds a lone tear. "I just wish that there was some way we can just go back to the way things were Vic."

They soon break the hug and Victoria licks his nose. "Same, but this is our new life now. You said that we have to find our new home and a fresh start."

Washington did remember saying that/ "I-I did say that ….. But I didn't think it would be this hard, fast and scary."

Then they see the white furred dog awaken and approach them. He pets them both and walks out of the room.

"So, what the heck was that?" asked Victoria.

"No idea, but I do know that was not a dog" replied Washington.

Then Courage wakes up and gets down from the bed. He spots the Fox and the cat and smiles. "morning you two."

Washington and Victoria had no clue what else to do, but soon Arcanine also wakes up and approaches them and gives them a big lick, which kinda freaks Victoria out.

Arcanine then walks out of the room, Courage tries his best not to laugh.

"What. The. Heck?!" said Victoria in shock.

"That was one big tongue" said Washington.

"Trust me, you get used to Growlie's morning licks" replied Courage. "Now come on, the rest of the family might be awake and making breakfast."

Seeing as there is nothing left to do, Washington and Victoria follow Courage and straight towards the kitchen, they did look around the hallways and saw the other doors and the large stairs that lead towards the large room with the large front doors.

They then follow Courage to the kitchen where they see the other strange animal creatures, even a large dragon looking one. (Garchomp)

They then see Courage put on a chef hat and cooking pancakes was the dad, Neil Spellman.

Neil yawns and then sees Washington and Victoria.

Neil smiles and he lets Courage take the stove and pets the two new members of the family.

Neil then grabs multiple food bowls from the cupboard and puts Pokemon food in them, he then grabs a large food bowl and puts pet food inside and places it down for Washington and Victoria. Along with a water dish.

"Wow, this is unexpected" said Washington.

"Yeah, I mean I never knew there were some people who would be okay with wild animals as pets" replied Victoria.

Then they hear multiple footsteps coming, it was the rest of the Spellman family, except for Leon and Sergei who are elsewhere.

Lincoln and Linka approach Washington and Victoria and pet their heads. "Morning you two." They then head to the kitchen table and eat some pancakes.

Courage even places some pancakes to the Pokemon and Washington and Victoria. "Eat up guys. This is the start of your new lives."

Soon, they all finish eating breakfast and get ready for school.

Lincoln and Linka wish they could stay and help out with their new pets and so do the other Spellman's but they had to go to school.

Washington and Victoria look out the living room window and see all of the kids take off. It was shocking to see the white haired boy and his sister dive off on a bike that hovers. And joining the kids are they're weird animal friends.

"New tech, what will they think of next?" said Washington.

Then they both turn around and see the vacuum cleaner moving on its own. They even spot a long robotic arm dusting the place.

Victoria did not feel comfortable seeing this. It reminded her of that little vacuum bot from before.

Then Courage sees them and knows they had a lot to adapt to. "Come on guys, there's something I gotta show ya."

They followed the pink dog all the way to the attic. There they saw some books and other junk, the attic wasn't really that full.

"We never caught your name" said Victoria.

"My name is Courage, though I was called Courage the Cowardly Dog. For obvious reasons. And you guys are now part of the Spellman family, well not yet."

They did notice that Courage had a collar on and his name was on it.

"So, where did they get you from?" asked Washington.

"Well, believe it or not. I'm not from this earth, I am from another dimension and my story is kinda sad and very scary" replied Courage.

At first Washington and Victoria did not believe him. But they did see some odd looking animals there. So they do believe him.

"What about those other pets? I've never even seen them before" asked Washington.

"That's because they don't exist in this world. They are called Pokemon, powerful animals with amazing abilities. Like me they are from another dimension, but after some odd events now this town as well as Great Lake City has some Pokemon inhabitants."

"So, are they like pets?" asked Victoria.

"Nope. They are treated as partners with their human friends. They mostly like to train and battle to get stronger, I actually had a hard time trying to cope with them being around, but now I'm not" replied Courage.

"Well, I guess that part make sense, but what about these Spellman people? They seem very weird" said Victoria.

"Yeah, if I can recall. Yesterday we saw this wolf lady" said Washington.

"Well, you see the Spellmans' aren't really normal. Well they used to be, but not anymore. Some of them have superpowers, ties with other worldly beings and are a part of a higher cause than the normal law. I'm sure you have met the twins Lincoln and Linka. Lincoln is from this world, while Linka is from an alternate realm. But both have gone through some horrible experiences and it involved their former family."

Victoria gasps. "So, they're like adopted?"

Courage nods. "So are the others, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Timmy, Duchess and Lily. Though Duchess still goes to school in her world and Timmy might rejoin his original mom once she finishes her jail time."

Then they hear some loud roars and they look out the window to see Neil talking to a man with a freakish left arm. (Stukov)

"So, what about the dad?" asked Washington.

"He's the reason why they were adopted. He saved them, and they all became heroes. Neil is very dangerous, next to his ties with the government, he has dragon powers and alien powers. And that man with the scary left arm is his officer or something" replied Courage.

"And what about those other people from yesterday?" asked Victoria.

"Those guys were his brothers, Leon and Sergei. They are also adopted into the family name, but that was years ago and they too wield weird and freaky powers. And the wolf lady is Loona, the girlfriend of Sergei, she is not from this world. Where she comes from is terrifying and not to be visited and if I can also remember it's only a matter of time before Sergei and Loona are mom and dad" replied Courage.

"So, they're gonna have a baby soon?" asked Washington.

"Yup. I have no clue if the kid will be human though" replied Courage.

Then they hear someone come up the stairs and into the attic. It was Gwen. There you guys are, come on. It's time to go." She then leaves the attic.

Washington and Victoria get confused. But Courage knows what this was about. "Come on guys, you need a check-up."

Hearing the word "check-up" was not what they wanted to hear.

"What?!" they both yelled in shock.

Courage knew they wouldn't like it. "Come on guys, we gotta get you guys checked up on for any signs of internal injuries."

At first they thought they shouldn't, but then Victoria stepped up. "Okay, let's go."

This shocked Washington. "What? Are you sure Vic?"

Victoria looks to Washington and smiles. "I'm sure Wash. We maybe have been healed on the outside, but we might still be hurt within."

This was a weird side of Victoria he never did see.

So they followed Courage and Gwen into her Mustang, they are seated in the back and Washington and Victoria once again meet up with the youngest in the family, Lily.

The baby sees them and giggles. Victoria approaches Lily and allows the baby to hug her, luckily Lily wasn't hugging her tightly.

Victoria felt like she likes this, like she feels safe and soon Washington joins in.

Gwen then checks her phone and gets annoyed. "Dang it! Looks like the vet is full, we'll have to go to the next place for your check-ups. FutureTech." They then drive off to their destination.

While at the same time Neil leaves into the Leviathan. "Alright swarm, let's go and kill us some Hybrid!"

The entire Zerg roar in rage and the Leviathan enters light speed and heads for Char.

(FutureTech HQ)

Gwen parks her car and they all get out and head into the building, luckily Gwen made a call to Jack Cyber to run the check-up.

They go through the halls and Washington and Victoria were shocked to see all of the advancements they have there. They have never seen or heard of FutureTech from they're TV back when they were living with the Livingstone's.

Then they enter the med bay, it seemed very similar to the vet. Only it had more tools.

"Good, you guys are here. Let's start with Courage and see how you've been doing" said Jack Cyber.

Gwen and Lily head to the waiting room.

Courage sits onto the bed and Jack Cyber checks his ears, mouth and fur for anything that involved Canine conditions. Then he uses his enhanced vision to scan the dog.

This shocks Washington and Victoria.

Jack Cyber then uploads what he scanned into the tablet and he starts running the numbers.

"Well, it seems like you are very healthy and your vocal cords are still the strongest ones I have ever seen and/or heard of in record."

Courage smiles and gets off the bed. Jack Cyber then looks to the other two pets. "So, which one of you wants to be next?"

Washington steps up, but he was nervous about this. Jack Cyber helps him onto the bed and checks every part of the fox.

He the runs a scan and checks his tablet. "Well, you seem to be in good condition. After yesterday it seems like you have suffered no internal I juries. You're pretty much clean and no ticks or mites either."

Washington sighs in relief and is about to get down, but then he decides to stay so he can be there for Victoria.

Jack Cyber notices this and understand. "You're next grey tabby."

Victoria gets onto the bed and feels nervous. She has been to the vet before, many times. Only when she feels unwell. But this was different, more advanced and more new to her.

Washington holds her paw and smiles. Seeing him trying to keep her company was enough to calm her down.

Soon Jack Cyber checks on the areas where she was hurt the most, her front right paw, left back leg, tail, ears, face and sides.

Then he does a scan and checks his tablet. Then his eyes go wide a bit. "Wow!"

Hearing this was not what they expected, same with Courage. He knew this could mean something bad.

"Well, I think I should call Gwen. Or better yet, wait for the rest of the Spellman's to be here" replied Jack Cyber.

He soon gets out of the room with courage, Washington and Victoria and they meet up with Gwen.

"So, what's the verdict Cyber?" asked Gwen.

Jack Cyber sighs. "It's best we wait for the rest of the family."

"Not a problem. I can text them to come here after school, though Neil might not be able to get here since he went off to the Koprulu sector" replied Gwen.

"That's fine, you guys can inform him when he gets back home" said Jack Cyber.

Gwen, Lily, Courage, Washington and Victoria all head to one of the large play pen waiting rooms. Why does FutureTech have this? No idea.

Courage and the other two pets just watch as Lily plays amongst all the other toys and all the while Gwen is teaching her some words to speak.

"So, what do you think is wrong with me?" asked Victoria.

This was something that made Washington and Courage worried.

"It's gonna be okay Victoria, nothing is wrong" said Washington.

"How?! How do you know this?!" hissed Victoria.

This shocked Washington. This was one side of her that he has seen before, back when they were still with the Livingstone's.

Even Courage backs up from this. "Jeez!"

Victoria then realizes what she was doing and goes to Washington and nuzzles next to his fur. "I'm so sorry Washington! I don't know what came over me!"

Washington could now see she was feeling scared again. So he hugs her for reassurance. '_What is happening to you Vic?_' was all he could think of.

But Courage felt like he knew what was happening. 'I have a theory, but I just hope I'm wrong.'

(Hours later)

Gwen, Lily, Courage, Washington and Victoria have all finished eating lunch. Thought they did just witnessed Victoria run elsewhere.

When they went to see her, she was throwing up into a trash bin that was next to a candy bar vending machine and Victor was there as well. He did not want to get a candy and just walks away.

Soon, the rest of the Spellman family (Except for Neil, Leon and Sergei) have arrived.

"Mom! What's happening?" asked Lincoln.

"What's they're condition?" asked Linka.

"Are they hurt?" asked Leni.

"Did something happen to them?" asked Sunset.

"How bad are they mom?" asked Luna.

"They're not in pain are they?" asked Timmy.

Gwen shakes her head slowly. "No they're not kids. Or so I think. Jack Cyber has the answers."

Then Jack Cyber arrives. "Good, you're all here."

They all gather towards him, Lincoln and Linka grab Washington and Victoria. "Tell us, what's going on?"

"First off. Courage and Washington are pretty much healthy. I though Washington had more injuries since he did fight some pets the other day. But he had no internal injuries or any small scratches, you guys healed him good yesterday."

"Okay, so what about Victoria?" asked Leni as she rubs the grey cats back.

Jack Cyber sighs. "That is the one thing I need to tell you guys about. She had no internal injuries, it appears thanks to her cat like traits she was fully healed and with the help from you guys yesterday as well. But what concerned me was when I scanned her, there was something else ….. In her."

They had no clue to what he meant. "What do you mean dude?" asked Luna.

Jack Cyber looks to the concerned cat and then back to the others. "Victoria is pregnant."

They all were shocked at what he just said and so was Washington and Victoria.

Courage sighs. 'Well, looks like my theory was right and I thought I was wrong, at least it wasn't a bug or any parasite.'

Sunset then looks at Victoria and back to Jack Cyber. "She's …. Pregnant?"

Jack Cyber nods. "Yup and the younglings are all healthy."

"Younglings? How many kittens are they having?" asked Timmy.

"When I scanned Victoria, the Kittens or Kits within her womb are approximately five. Two foxes, two kittens and one mix of both" replied Jack Cyber.

The Spellmans' felt as if they're jaws were gonna drop. Even the Pokemon had no other words to say.

"A Fox and Cat mixed kid?! Wow, that is just ….. Wow!" said Gwen.

Lily giggles and burps. "Kit … Kit …. Cawt!"

Washington and Victoria were at a loss for words and they looked at each other, they had no clue how did this-

Then they remembered what happened. Three months ago, before they were ever caught. Washington and Victoria were enjoying each other's company, while at the same time they were mourning for the loss of their friends.

At that point Washington and Victoria shared some hidden feelings they had been shunning away, and now they decided to show each other just how much they love for one another. Which led to them going into a closet.

And in three months, it would be the same closet where the Livingstone's would find Washington without his disguise.

Lincoln scratches Washington's head. "H-How long will she be pregnant?"

Jack Cyber checks his tablet. "Well, Cats can stay pregnant for 67 days and to Foxes it's 57 days. So since three months have passed …… they have till next month, I could only guess somewhere after Valentine's day."

Now everything was starting to get serious, first Sergei and Loona are expecting a kid in March and now they're newest members to the family are gonna become parents next month.

Washington and Victoria look at each other, but not with worry. But knowing to the fact that they are about to become parents. It just made them feel happy and will soon trigger animal parenting instincts.

Lincoln and Linka calm down.

"Okay then. I guess we're gonna have five more members within the family" said Lincoln.

"This has got to be the biggest thing that has ever happened to all of us" said Linka.

The rest of the Spellman's also thought this was good. They had a lot to tell Neil, Leon and Sergei.

Then Jack Cyber remembers something. He pulls out two collars. "I made these after I ran the check-ups on them."

Lincoln and Linka are given the collars, but they decided to let Lily put it on.

Lily picks up the two collars and first goes to Washington. She gently places it around his neck and hugs him, Washington also returns the hug.

Lily then goes to Victoria and places the collar on her as well, and hugs the cat gently.

Washington and Victoria look at their collars with their licensed names on them.

Washington's collar is orange with white and the license tag has his name, address, number of home and name of owners and it was all in silver. "Washington Spellman."

Victoria's collar is grey with white and the license tag has his name, address, number of home and name of owners and it was all in silver. "Victoria Spellman."

They both were happy for being part of a family that would treat them better. They wished they're friends were here with them. Sam the Boar and his sister Eugenie, Suzie the Black Bird and Meadows the Fox.

But they knew that they're friends were happy for them, to keep living their lives with their new home and family.

The Spellman's all gather around for a group hug, Jack Cyber decided to take a picture of this for memory.

(An hour later)

Jack Cyber is now on the roof and spots a Dropship coming.

Martin McKenzie had just returned from San Francisco. "So, I heard that Victoria is pregnant and that one of her kits is a mix of two species."

"It's true. This is the first time a Fox and a Cat has had little ones like this" said Jack Cyber.

"Something for the history books" replied Martin.

Jack Cyber smiled. "By the way, how did it go?"

"I was able to place almost the entire neighborhood under arrest for animal cruelty I even found out the vet there takes some raccoons and shaves their fur so he can wear it like a freakin' coat!" replied Martin.

"That is dark and creepy" said Jack Cyber. "And what of the Livingstone's?"

"I told them that Washington and Victoria was in good hands. They seemed very upset and said that the family taking care of their once loyal cat and a fox are fools. They will be charged for the animal cruelty for a black bird and a fox, though one fox was killed by them and Washington was almost in harms way. There is no law against killing boars."

"So, what's your next move?" asked Jack Cyber.

That entire neighborhood is now under lockdown by the GDI. And I can't wait to rub it in their faces when they find out that Victoria is pregnant with the five kits of Washington!" said Martin in cheer.

"Cool …. Now what?" asked Jack Cyber.

Martin gets an idea. "Giant Chess?"

Jack Cyber nods. "Giant Chess!"

Victor comes up and hears them. "I call dibs on keeping score!"

Also, you're all probably wondering. Where the heck is Leon and Sergei?

First we know Neil has to fight some Hybrid who landed on Char.

Leon is visiting the Ardennes Forest to honor the fallen along with some Veterans.

Sergei and Loona are on a date, in hell. Oh god!

To be continued …..

**Welcome to the Family Washington the Fox and Victoria the Cat. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.

**Also I could use some help in figuring out how I can make the Miraculous Tales run-in work**.


	178. Ch178 Dazzling Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 178: Dazzling Royal Woods**

(Royal Woods High school)

Sunset and Leni are both leaving the school.

"Well, looks like I've got no homework or anything big to study" said Sunset.

"Same here sis. But I do have to go to work at Reiningers later" replied Leni.

"It's cool sis, I'll see you back home" replied Sunset.

Leni then takes her leave to the Royal Woods mall.

Sunset then decides to wait and see if Luna can give her a lift home. Then Sunset notices something drive by the school.

It was a brown van, purple on the front with a purple diamond logo spray painted even the sides have the logo and it was also painted green on the sides, the paint job looks sloppy.

But the vehicle wasn't the reason why Sunset is shocked, what was shocking was to the fact she spotted someone in the driver's seat who was all too familiar.

The teenage girl on the steering wheel is wearing velvet jeans with blue pockets, pink sweater with white polka dots and a green fur coat and velvet colored cowboy themed boots. Her skin is light pink and she has violet hair that is styled into two long ponytails by some pink star head bands with some light blue streaks.

There was only one person who has that hairstyle and she knew her from the incident with the Battle of the Bands back at Canterlot High, it was Aria Blaze! One of the members of the Dazzles!

She just watched as the ban drove off elsewhere.

Then Luna arrived out of the school, she and Sam spotted Sunset just looking to the other direction of the road at absolutely nothing.

"Sis, you okay?" asked Luna.

But they get no response.

"Sunset? Something wrong?" asked Sam.

Sunset then snaps back to reality and sees Luna and Sam. "Get in the car now! We have to follow that van!"

Luna and Sam had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"

Sunset already hops into Luna's car. "Come on! Let's go! We're gonna lose them!"

Luna and Sam didn't know what was going on, but Sunset looked serious. So they also hop into the car and follow the van.

"Let's try not to get close" said sunset.

"Mind telling us what the heck is going on?" asked Sam.

"Yeah brah. Why are we following that van? Also why is the paint job almost sloppy?" asked Luna.

Sunset sighs. "Remember I told you guys about these girls that me and my friends fought?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Sam.

"That's them!" she points to the van.

Luna and Sam gasp.

"Are you sure dude?" asked Luna.

"I'm positive! I recognized the one driving is one of the members of the dazzles! And if she's there, then the others as well" replied Sunset.

"Okay then" said Luna.

Then they spot the van stopping at an intersection and then it parks itself nearby.

Luna parks her car not too far, but they still have a good view of the van.

"What the heck are they up to?" asked Sunset.

Then they van's engine stops and coming out of the driver's seat was Aria Blaze.

"Wow! I like her hairstyle dude" said Luna.

"Her outfit seems cool too" said Sam.

Then the back of the van opens and coming out was none other than the other two members of the Dazzles. Sonata Dusk and they're leader Adagio Dazzle. And even they have changed they're outfits.

Sonata's outfit is knee length magenta dress with some velvet sparkles on the midsection, a few pink highlights and what looks like Taco symbols on the sides and chest. Why?

She also has two gold bracelets on her upper left arm and an elbow length glove on her right arm and blue sneakers and pink and velvet striped socks.

Adagio is wearing a pink shirt with some blue triangle patterns, a velvet jacket with some small gold shoulder spikes, purple shorts, golden belt, brown bracelets with gold spikes and Knee high purple boots with her diamond logo.

Luna and Sam had no clue what else to think, but their attire looked rockin'!

"Yup, that's the whole crew! The Dazzles!" said Sunset.

"What the heck are they doing here?" asked Luna.

"Better yet, how did they get here?" asked Sam.

Then they see the three girls getting something from their van.

"Get ready? They might still have some Equestrian magic!" said Sunset.

Then the Dazzles come out of the van with …. Fliers?

Sunset, Luna and Sam are now dumbfounded.

"What the heck man? What's going on?" asked Luna.

"Are those fliers?" asked Sam.

Adagio looks to her two friends. "Alright, we put these up on the nearest street lamps and people are bound to see them."

"Let's hope we can get more people to at least come and hear us" complained Aria.

"I'm sure we'll get more people than we did back in that other human world. Let's not give up just yet" said Sonata.

Adagio sighs. "As much as I have to admit, Sonata is right. We only get as many as ten to twenty five people to hear us sing and it isn't enough, this world could change that. So let's put these fliers up and grab some lunch."

But then they hear someone coughing from behind. "Hello, Dazzles."

The three girls turn around to see Sunset Shimmer and two other girls with her.

Adagio and Aria were shocked. They did not expect her to be here.

"Hi!" greeted Sonata. But then she sees the annoyed looks on Adagio and Aria.

"Sorry" said Sonata.

"Alright, what are you three up to?" asked Sunset.

Luna then sees the flier. "Come and see the Great Dazzles perform tonight at Ketchum Park, you are bound to feel the magic. What is this?"

Aria grabs the flier from her. "Our small concert promotion, duh!"

"You mean you're opportunity to victimize people into becoming slaves with magic?" said Sam with her arms crossed.

Adagio was confused. "What? No."

Now Sunset, Luna and Sam were shocked and confused. "I'm sorry what?" said Sunset.

"We don't have any magic on us" replied Sonata.

"Then, what the heck are you guys even doing here anyway?" asked Luna.

"Better yet. How did you come to our world?" asked Sam.

Adagio and looks to a nearby diner. "Let's have lunch and talk about this."

This was odd, even for Sunset. But Adagio did sound kinda miserable in her tone.

They all head into the diner and order some lunch and now all six of them are sitting at the same table.

"Okay, so talk" said Sunset.

"I guess it started after we ran off from the Battle of the Bans" said Aria.

Sunset looked annoyed. "Yeah, that was one thing I cannot ever forget."

Sonata felt nervous. "After we fled. We knew that we couldn't use our magic anymore, we even tried to put the pieces of our amulets together. But the magic was gone, like all gone."

"So, we thought that maybe this was our punishment for once again abusing magic for our own and perhaps Starswirl exiled us for a good reason" said Aria.

"And that is?" asked Luna.

Adagio sighed and finished drinking her coffee. "To live our lives without the use of magic, but at least survive on what we have left."

Sunset was shocked. "Seriously? So none of you are using magic for your own dark intentions?"

"For the last time. We have no magic, but we keep these amulets as a reminder that we are not going back to who we are" said Aria.

"Yup, we're gonna try and earn our keep by doing the one thing we were supposed to be good at" said Sonata.

"And what's that dude?" asked Luna.

All three Dazzles looked at each other. "Singing!"

Sunset felt like laughing, but she held it in. "No offense, but you guys were good singers when you had the magic, without it you guys sound terrible."

Adagio felt a bit annoyed. "Yeah, we know. Our singing is horrible, but we practiced and practiced. Until finally we got our true song in order and we earned some cash performing small concerts."

"It's pretty much the only thing we can do" said Aria.

"But at least we got ourselves a ride and some spare cash for something to eat" said Sonata.

Luna and Sam had no idea, these were once evil teens and now they're musically talented and trying their best. Some part of Luna was feeling worried about if she failed and became like them.

"So, how did you three end up here anyway?" asked Sam.

"Well, I guess it started on December 31. We were parked near the woods and waiting for the big light show to start" said Aria.

"Then we saw this bright glow just as Midnight struck. We had no idea what it was, but we could sense magic from it" said Sonata.

"With no other options and to the fact we can barely score any gigs in the other human world, we decided to go through it. We thought this was another chance to live a new life and improve ourselves" said Adagio.

"And we were lucky enough to get to perform our song tonight" said Aria.

"Still, when we went through that portal, the light show here was so awesome!" said Sonata.

Sunset then holds Adagios hand and Sunset's eyes glow, meaning she's using her memory seeking powers.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Adagio in shock.

"Calm down dude. Sis is using her powers to see what you saw, for clarification" replied Luna.

The Dazzles were shocked. "She has mind reading powers?"

"Pretty much" replied Sam.

Then Sunset lets go of Adagio's hand and looks at her with concern.

Adagio looks at Sunset with annoyance but it soon turns to guilt. "Now you know what happened to us. We don't want anything to do with Equestrian magic."

Sunset understands what they feel, just like when she was abandoned during the whole Anon-a-miss incident.

"There is a way back to Equestria" said Sunset.

"Sis, what are you doing?" asked Luna in shock.

"What? There is?" asked Sonata.

Sunset nods and smiles. "But it's your choice if you guys wanna go back. Things have changed in Equestria and I don't know whats gonna happen if the ponies see you three again."

Adagio wanted to speak out, but she knew that Sunset is right. "Thanks for telling us anyway, but I think we're good."

Sunset smiles. "You're welcome." Then sunset grabs one of the napkins and a pen and she writes down her number and hands it to them.

"What's this?" asked Aria.

Sunset stands up. "In case you guys want someone to talk to, or just hang out." She then pulls out 250 dollars and places it on the table.

"This should cover the lunch we all had" said Sunset. "Also, I'll be there to watch you three sing."

The Dazzles had no clue what else to say.

Sunset then looks to Luna and Sam. "Come on guys, let's go home."

Luna and Sam stand up and also head out, they had no clue what just happened.

Susnet looks back and waves. "See you girls around, and Welcome to Royal Woods." She then leaves the diner and hops into Luna's car and they drive off.

The Dazzles didn't know what else to think of. "Adagio, what just happened?" asked Aria.

Adagio looks at Sunset's number and for some reason smiles. "I think …… We just made a friend."

Sonata also smiled. "And she said she was gonna come and watch us perform!"

Aria also felt happy for this. "I guess there was a good reason for us to be here. But why would she do this for us?"

Adagio sighed and she did remember this rumor months ago that happened at Canterlot High. "I think I know, but I'm not sure about it."

(Spellman Estate)

Luna's car makes it home and they all hop out.

"Sis, what was that about?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. You were like all angry at them and now for some reason you're okay with the Dazzles being here" said Sam.

Sunset smiles. "Let's just say, I know how they feel and like Twilight would say, it's best to try and make some friends. New friends."

Luna and Sam were shocked, but they smiled. Knowing that Sunset is learning so much from her former mentor Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sorry what about the Dazzles?" they all turn around to see Neil and Gyro by the Great Gate.

Sunset was ready to tell them what happened. She just hopes they will understand.

(Night time, Ketchum Park)

A small stage has been set up. The Dazzles spent the whole afternoon spreading fliers throughout the town. But for some reason some of their fliers were missing and already posted onto the far side of Royal Woods.

"Okay, so we managed to get this stage up and running and all we have to do now is to get all of the electronics in place" said Adagio.

Aria sighs. "This won't be easy though."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonata.

Aria then points towards their now damaged speaker.

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" yelled Adagio.

"So, now what?" asked Sonata with concern in her tone.

Adagio sighs and sits onto a chair and looks down. "I-I don't know girls! Guess we should pack up and go."

"A lot of people will be upset to coming here for nothing" said Aria with her arms crossed.

"Dang it! This is bad guys" said Sonata.

Then they notice the stage they set up was being moved and replaced by a bigger stage from Dropships.

Then Martin, Victor and Penny arrive and install the electronics.

A van arrives and Chunk comes out with some new speakers.

A few other cars arrive and the people inside come out to help set it all up.

Adagio and the Dazzles had no idea what was going on. "What is this?"

Then someone comes up from behind them. "What a friend would do."

They turn around to see it was Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset? What are you doing?" asked Aria.

"Helping you three. I knew something bad would happen, so I got you girls some help for your first concert here in Royal Woods, in the form of my closest allies" replied Sunset.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata just watch as the new stage was set up and it even had their cutie mark symbols.

"R-Really?!" asked Sonata with some tears.

Sunset smiles and nods. "Yes really, I know what it's like to be left out, abandoned and helpless."

Adagio sighs. "I think I know. I heard rumors months ago about an incident at Canterlot high."

Sunset understands. "Yeah, that was me. And now I have a new life, here in this world. And I am willing to help you girls get a new life here as well."

Sonata started to cry and hug Sunset. "Thank you so much! This is so nice of you!"

"Even after all we've been through?" asked Aria.

Sunset hugs Sonata back. "I know we've had a bit of a rocky and horrible start when you girls fist came to Canterlot, but I know what that's like."

The Dazzles were happy, they finally got a break with all the torment they have been through and unleashed.

"Thank you Sunset. I don't even know what to think of all this" said Adagio.

Then Luna and Sam arrived with they're instruments. "Well, you three can tell us what song you guys are playing and Sam and I will tune it up!"

"Up to eleven!" replied Sam.

Aria then grabs the lyric sheets and shows them to Luna and Sam who start reading and getting to know how the verse works.

"So, you girls are the sirens of Equestria?" they turn around to see Gyro.

All three of them felt nervous, they could feel the powerful magic coming from him.

Gyro then smiles. "No need to fear me children. Sunset already explained the situation you three have been through and I guess we're all friends."

Then Peter arrives with a headset. "Dazzles, people have arrived!"

Ember flies down with some ghost style drums. "And a lot more are coming."

Neil comes down from the catwalk. "Looks like spreading the rest of the fliers worked."

Sonata gasps. "You guys spread the rest of our fliers?"

Lincoln and Linka come down after setting up the stage lights. "We all did" said Lincoln.

"It was Sunset's idea" replied Linka.

"Girls, you all have ten minutes to get ready, then its show time" replied Peter.

Leni arrives and has some make-up kits. "Come on, I can make you girls look pretty on stage. Your outfits are already good enough, I just wanna help you three look …. Bedazzling!"

This was big, even for them. "Oh, by the way" they look to Peter. "Call me your manager." Peter then gets back to the rest of stage crew.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata start to shed some tears and they run to Sunset and hug her. "Thank you!"

Sunset smiles and hugs them back. "You're welcome girls."

The rest of the Spellman's were proud for what Sunset was doing.

"Just a little bit of kindness" said Lincoln.

"And everything will be okay" said Linka.

Then the Dazzles follow Leni to get bedazzled.

Later the three girls come out and already have some make-up on and are all set to perform.

"You girls ready?" asked Peter.

The Dazzles smile. "Yes!"

Sunset then arrives. "Then go out there and make some magic! Not literally."

They all chuckle and the Dazzles get on stage and with Luna, Sam and Ember on their instruments they perform their new song. "Find the Magic"

Sunset watches on at the great work she did to help these former bad girls.

Then her dad stands next to her. "Have you told Princess Twilight or your friends from Canterlot about this yet?"

"Not yet. But I will, soon. Right now, I wanna enjoy this new life these girls will have" said Sunset.

Then the rest of the Spellman's stand next to her, watching the Dazzles sing.

"We're proud of you Sunset" said Timmy.

"We all are sweetie" said Gwen.

Sunset was also proud of herself, but she mostly wanted to give all of the credit to the one pony who taught her all about friendship.

To be continued …..

**And I finally added the Dazzles into the mix. If you guys don't know them, then look for Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and Sunset's Backstage. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.

**Heads up, I might post two chapters tomorrow. **


	179. Ch179 Dazzling Sharps

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 179: Dazzling Sharps**

(Sharp Residence)

The Dazzles van stops in front of the house and they all see the place.

"So, this is where our manager lives" said Aria.

"And that Sam girl" said Sonata.

Adagio sighs. "Well, let's go in and see why they wanted us to be here."

They all get out of the van and at the same time the doors of the house open and coming out was Peter, Sam and Ember.

"You girls made it!" said Sam.

Ember flies towards they're van and opens it up in the back. "Whoa! You guys really do live in here."

"Well, sometimes we rent out an apartment" said Sonata.

"The only issued is the fact that most beds we sleep on are not so soft" replied Aria.

"So, why are we here?" asked Adagio.

Peter smirks. "You're days of living in a van are over girls. You're all staying with us."

The sound of a cricket can be heard in the background, the Dazzles had no clue what to say.

"Are you serious?" asked Aria.

Peter nods.

"We get to stay here? With you guys?" asked Sonata.

Ember nods.

"What' your game here?" asked Adagio being all suspicious.

"No game and no tricks Dazzles. We wanna give you guys a home, you all deserve it" said Sam.

"You girls can't just keep driving around and sleeping in places that can be dangerous. You all deserve better" said Ember.

"Even if you three have done some wrong things in the other human world" said Peter.

They didn't know what else to say.

"Are you sure? We don't wanna make any trouble with you guys" said Adagio.

"That's the last thing we want" said Aria.

"I'm sure girls. Our home is your home too" said Peter.

.The dazzles look at each other and smile. "Okay, we accept your offer" said Adagio.

"Let's get packing!" said Sonata.

"And unpacking" said Aria.

Sam chuckles. "I can already tell this is gonna be awesome!"

They all gather the clothes and things the Dazzles have in their van, Peter was looking at the state the van was in and was getting an idea. But that will have to be for next time.

They all bring they're stuff upstairs.

"Okay, so this door is my room and the door in front of it is my dad's and I guess Ember's as well" said Sam.

Then Sonata spots a door neighboring the right from Sam's. "What about this one?"

Sam looks at the door and sighs. "It was ….. Well, used to be ….. Simon's" Sam looks towards the door and sheds a small tear, but she immediately wipes it away.

The Dazzles noticed this and felt concerned. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean to ask" said Sonata.

Sam then smiles. "It's okay, you were curious. Now come on, the door on my left is your bedroom."

"Wait a minute. We're sharing the room?" asked Aria.

"Yup. Since you three are always together, kinda like sisters. We converted this guest room for you three" replied Sam.

"This should be good" said Adagio.

Sam opens the door and they see the large room. There are three different beds. One is a hammock near the right corner of the room neat the window, one is by the wall and looks kinda big and one near the walk in closet also nearing the door and has some curtain rails on it.

The hammock is light brown with some velvet colors on it and has a bright red pillow and violet blankets, the hammock is made out of a soft wood alloy from FutureTech,

"Dibs" said Aria.

The large bed near the wall is pink and yellow triangles, some crescent shaped pillows and has some note symbols carved on it.

"I like this one!" said Sonata.

And now for the bed near the door and walk in closet. Magenta colored blankets, two large white pillows, the curtains on the railings are velvet with some diamond logos on it.

"This looks nice" said Adagio.

They could also see that each bed has its own nightstand, shelves and drawers and there is a computer in the room and a door that leads to the bathroom.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Sam.

All three Dazzles hug Sam. "We love it!"

Sam smiles and hugs them back.

They soon break the hug and Peter and Ember arrive with their luggage.

They start to unpack while Peter went back outside.

"It's like we're staying in a five-star hotel!" said Aria.

"Sure beats living in a motel" said Aria.

"And for once, I actually don't mind sharing this room with you girls" said Adagio.

Aria smirks. "Normally we would sometimes hate each other, but this time we're not."

Sonata giggles. "Because we've been on the road and through so much, like sisters."

Adagio smiles. "Yeah, like sisters."

They then continue to unpack they're things.

Then Sam comes in. "Knock, knock guys. I see you're all unpacked."

The Dazzles smile. "We are."

"And we love this room so much!" said Sonata.

Sam chuckles. "Good, but if you guys have to take turns to use the bathroom. Don't worry, there's a other bathroom down the hall."

"Thanks for the information Sam" replied Adagio.

"So, we have a manager, a new musical career and now we have a place to stay. This is really turning into one good year for us" said Aria.

"Also, some of the kitchen things you guys had in your van are now in our kitchen. Do you guys know how to cook?" asked Sam.

"We do, but Sonata always tries to make Tacos" said Adagio.

"I'm not so good at making them" said Sonata.

Sam was confused. "Dude, it's just putting food in a taco shell."

Sonata looks dumbfounded. "So, I don't have to cook the taco shell?"

"Umm, no. that part is hard to do" replied Sam.

"Well at least we still have each other and we can come up with some songs for our next gig" said Aria.

"We can come up with whatever song we can, together" said Adagio.

"And I am helping, as well as my babe Luna" replied Sam.

"What? Really Sam?" asked Sonata with excitement.

Sam nods. "I myself am good with coming up with some songs and tunes and Luna has made a couple of songs that her family have sung. They even have their own music recording studio and I'm sure they'll let you guys use it. We just have to ask permission first."

"Now that sounds awesome!" said Aria.

"Can this day get any better than this?" asked Adagio.

"Oh, it's gonna get even better!" said Sam.

The Dazzles look confused. "What?"

"What are you talking about Sam?" asked Adagio.

"Come on girls" replied Sam.

They follow her out of the room, Sonata couldn't help but feel bad about the room next to Sam's. Who is Simon?

They then follow Sam out of the house and see Peter and Ember smiling and behind them was a large white sheet.

"What's all this about?" asked Aria.

"And what is that behind you guys?" asked Sonata.

Then Adagio notices something missing. "Wait a minute. Where's our van?"

Peter and Ember look at each other and nod. They then remove the sheet and reveal to them they're new van, or better yet RV!

It was like one of those brand new large family RV's. But this one had all three of their cutie mark logos, and painted in blue, pink, violet, yellow, orange and grey.

They looked inside and they could see some beds, a bathroom, a kitchen and a couch and some soft seats.

The Dazzles were shocked at this.

"What the what?" said Adagio.

"Holy … smokes!" said Aria.

"It looks so pretty! Who owns this thing?" asked Sonata.

Ember chuckles. "Girls, this RV is yours."

"What? Really?!" asked Sonata.

"Yes really. This RV will be what you guys will be using for when you all have a big gig coming up. I already uploaded the performance you all did last night to Social Media. It's only a matter of time before someone calls in for a gig and maybe that someone could be from another state" replied Peter.

The Dazzles were once again speechless. They didn't know what else to say or think of this.

"Th-Thank you! All of you, this is just too much for us right now" said Adagio.

"We never thought our lives would be this awesome now!" said Aria.

"I guess we did make the right choice going through that weird portal" said Sonata.

Sam chuckles and looks to her dad. "Are you gonna tell them?"

The Dazzles were confused again. "Tell us what?" asked Aria.

Peter smirks. "Tell me girls, how old are you three?"

"Fifteen" they replied.

"That make you three one year younger than Sam" replied Ember.

"And what about you birthdays?" asked Peter.

"Well, we never celebrated our birthdays before" said Aria.

"We can't even remember when we were born" said Sonata.

"But if I can recall. Starswirl banished us out of Equestria and into the human world on May 21. So I guess that's our birthday for human standards" replied Adagio.

"Well, being born means coming into the world and I guess that counts" replied Sam.

"Where is all of this going?" asked Aria.

Peter then calls someone. "Yeah …. It's May twenty one … okay … good … I'll be on standby." Peter then puts his phone away and pulls out his tablet.

Soon three papers come out of the tablet and Ember catches them. "And I guess this marks as your birth certificates."

"Martin said that the whole thing is now official and with Neil's help of course" replied Peter.

"Yes!" said Sam with glee.

The Dazzles still had no clue as to what the heck was happening.

Sonata walks towards Peter. "Umm, Mr. Sharp, what's going on?"

Peter and Ember look at each other and smile, they then look to Sonata and see the curious look in her eyes.

"Darlin' Mr. Sharp was my dad. But you … can call me … dad."

The Dazzles eyes were know shocked. "W-What?" asked Adagio.

Sam smiles and looks at they're surprised faces. "That's right. Adagio Dazzle Sharp, Aria Blaze Sharp and Sonata Dusk Sharp. Welcome to the family!"

"The whole thing came up last night. Peter here asked Neil for this and so did Sunset and Sam, and I also agreed as well. Neil made it official with Martin's help and now all three of you are in the Sharp family name!" replied Ember.

They had no clue what else to think. Peter then shows them the papers. "I already signed them, you girls need a family. The one thing that could help all three of you, the one thing you are all missing since you were all sirens. The love of a family."

Then he gets shocked when Sonata hugs him. "Daddy!" Sonata sheds some tears and laughs.

Peter smiles and hugs her. Then he notices Aria starting to shed some tears. "Bring it in Aria."

Aria smiles and also joins in the hug.

Adagio looks to Sam all confused.

Sam smiles and soon Adagio hugs her with some tears. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sam hugs her back. "No problem sis."

Then Pichu and Rapidash also join in the group hug and Ember as well.

"So, does this mean Ember is family too?" asked Sonata. "Can we call you mom?"

Ember chuckles. "I'm Peter's girlfriend. Who lives here, I may not be family yet. But I guess you can see me as you mother, Sam does."

All of the Dazzles hug Ember and Ember hugs them back.

Peter and Sam smile at this beautiful moment. "We made the right call darlin'" said Peter.

"Yeah, we did. Mom and Simon would be proud" replied Sam.

Peter sighs. "Yeah, they would."

Then they hear Sam's phone go off and she answers it. "Hey Lincoln … What? … Okay, we'll be there soon!" she then puts her phone away.

"Trouble?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, Planet Valhalla in the Koprulu sector is under attack, the Hybrid are trying to get they're hands on some tech" replied Sam. She then turns into LiveWire.

Peter then turns into his Ghost Rider form. He throws his sword into the air and it converts into his bike.

"Whoa!" the Dazzles were shocked.

"We'll be back home soon" said Peter as he hops onto his bike.

"When we get back, we can hang out together. Like sisters" said Sam.

Peter then rides off and Sam rides the electric posts straight for the Great Gate at Spellman Estate.

"Good luck guys! Stay safe and save the sector!" yelled Ember. She then looks at the stunned faces of the Dazzles.

"Come on girls. Let's go inside and see what we can all do together" replied Ember.

They follow Ember and soon she tells them about Sam and Peter and their abilities, including the history of Peter. The one thing she left out, was the history of what happened to Sam's mom and brother. That was something that only Peter and Sam can tell them.

(Two and a half hours later)

Peter comes back and turns his bike back into his sword.

Sam hops off the electric post.

"That … was almost disastrous" said Peter.

"Way too close for comfort. Glad we all stopped them" said Sam.

When they enter they see Ember and the Dazzles strumming some tunes on guitars. All four of them notice they were back.

"Hey guys, we were just having an acoustic moment" said Ember. The Dazzles chuckle at this.

"Wow! And I thought Luan was the one who makes puns" said Sam.

"Ember told us about you guys being heroes. We think it's kinda cool" said Aria.

"Thanks girls. How about we all have some lunch, anything you girls want!" said Peter.

They all head to the kitchen and eat whatever they can come up with, and as usual Sonata eats tacos.

(Nighttime)

Sonata heads up the stairs and is about to go to the room she shares with Adagio and Aria. But then she notices the door on the right of Sam's room was now slightly open.

She peeks inside and sees the room. It looked like the room for kid, or better yet a boy, there were some comic stuff on the shelves, a few rock n' roll posters, some action figures and a laptop. And on the bed was none other than Sam, looking at a picture of herself and her brother.

Sonata enters the room and sits on the bed next to Sam. "So, this is Simon?"

Sam sighs. "Yeah, this is my little bro Simon."

Sonata then hugs her. "It's okay Sam. We're here for you, we're sisters now. We look out for each other."

Then Adagio and Aria join in on the hug.

"All of us" said Aria.

"And we're not gonna let you fel this bad again Sam" said Adagio.

For once since the death of her mother and brother a year ago, Sam know feels like she could finally smile, like when she met her little bro. she then hugs all three of them and cries.

Peter sees this and also sheds some tears, he then looks at the wall in the hallway and sees the picture of Peter, Sam, Hailey and Simon. '_Tomorrow is the day, the day it all went bad for us. For me and Sam. Time to make a visit_.'

Peter then wipes away a tear and heads back to his room.

To be continued …..

**And the Dazzles are now looking Sharp! Get it? Leave a review and tell mw what you all think**.


	180. Ch180 Musical Studio

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 180: Musical Studio**

(Spellman Estate)

Sam with her three new sisters all arrive to Spellman Estate, vie Sam's truck.

They all get out and look at the large house.

"Wow! This place is bigger than our house" said Sonata.

"Dang right there Sonata" said Aria.

"Well, this is the home of the one man who has the power to save families from themselves, and he also rules an alien army and possesses a dragon of death" replied Sam.

"That is a lot of power in one person" said Adagio. Then she turns around and sees the Great Gate. "Sam, is that the Great Gate?"

Sam, Aria and Sonata also turn around.

"Yeah, that's the very one" replied Sam.

"The one that can lead back to Equestria" said Aria.

"The place we were once exiled from" said Sonata.

Sam looked at the sad expressions on the Dazzles.

"Oh well, let's go and see this music studio they have" said Adagio. Aria and Sonata also follow her, with their emotions back to normal.

This was something Sam did not expect. "I guess they are trying to get over the past." She then follows them towards the house.

Before they could knock on the door, it is already opened by Garchomp.

The Dazzles are shocked to see this dragon-like creature, but they remembered what Peter said about Pokemon.

Garchomp lets them through and they enter the house.

"Okay, so that thing was scary" said Sonata.

"Where is the music studio anyway?" asked Aria.

"Follow me" said Sam. They follow her into the kitchen where they see Courage and Roselia making some fudge brownies.

And Loudred is passed out on the ground with an empty mixing bowl of brownie mix.

"Looks like someone had way too much batter" said Sam. She then leads her sisters towards a door that leads to the basement and another door that leads into a room beneath the basement.

Back in the Kitchen Courage snickers at seeing Loudred asleep, then they see Eve (Sylveon) with a chalk and she draws around Loudred's sleeping body.

Garchomp also chuckles at this. "Come on guys, let's leave him be" said Courage.

Then Roselia places a small dab of fudge on Loudred's nose and they all giggle.

(Music recording studio)

Sam and the Dazzles arrive and then they get shocked when they see Leon, Dana, Sergei, Loona, Peter, Ember, Martin, Becky, Luna, Sunset, Lincoln and Linka.

"What the heck? What's going on?" asked Sam.

"We were called by Luna that she has some songs she wants us to perform" said Leon.

"She wants to see if we are all that good at singing her new songs" replied Ember.

"So, that's why you two weren't home today" said Aria.

"That explains a lot" said Adagio.

"I guess I forgot to leave a note on the fridge" replied Peter.

Luna then walks up to Sam and kisses her cheek. "You ready to provide some musical tunes to these jams?"

Sam blushes and kisses Luna's cheek. "You know it babe!"

Sunset then sees the Dazzles. "Hey girls, sorry I forgot to tell you guys about what was gonna happen today. You girls wanna help out?"

"No thanks. We wanna see how awesome these guys are at singing" replied Adagio.

"Same, this is gonna be so exciting!" said Sonata.

"Let the songs commence!" said Aria.

Peter smiles. "Looks like some people wanna know what we sound like."

"Then let's get to it dudes!" said Luna. She then hands each of them some lyric sheets. "These are the songs I chose for you guys to sing, I just thought these songs suited your styles. It's gonna be mostly duets."

"Cool" replied Becky.

"I hope I can sing" said Martin.

Then Luna hands some Lyric sheets to the two people Sam and the Dazzles didn't even notice. Hollow and Musa.

"So this is the song we're singing?" asked Musa.

"Actually looks good" said Hollow.

"Who the heck is that guy?" whispered Sonata to Adagio.

"No clue" replied Adagio.

Luna, Sam and Sunset enter the studio and get each of the instruments ready.

"Alright, the sound is looking good" said Lincoln.

"All the electronics are working fine" said Linka.

"We are ready to go!" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Yeah!" replied Sunset, Luna and Sam.

"So, Whos first?" asked Ember.

They all looked towards Sergei and Loona. "What?"

"What are you two waiting for? Get in there you soon to be parents" replied Leon.

Sergei smirks. "Okay, first off, don't ever mention that again and secondly we got this."

"I sang for Christmas I can sing for this" replied Loona.

They get into the studio and Sunset starts with the piano.

Loona: _Right from the start.  
You were a thief.  
You stole my heart.  
And I your willing victim.  
I let you see the parts of me.  
That weren't all that pretty.  
And with every tough you fixed them._

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh.  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh.  
Tell me that you've had enough.  
Of our love, our love._

_Just give me a reason.  
Just a little bit's enough.  
Just one second we're not broken just bent.  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars.  
It's still written in the scars on your hearts.  
We're not broken, just bent.  
And we can learn to love again._

Sergei: _I'm sorry I don't understand.  
Where all of this is coming from.  
I thought that we were fine.  
_Loona: _Oh, we had everything.  
_Sergei: _Your head is running wild again.  
My dear we still have everythin'.  
And it's all in your mind.  
_Loona: _Yeah, but this is happenin'._

Leon: _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh.  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh.  
There's nothing more than empty sheets.  
Between our love, our love.  
Oh, our love, our love._

_Just give me a reason.  
Just a little bit's enough.  
Just a second we're not broken just bent.  
And we can learn to love again.  
I never stopped.  
You're still written in the scares of my heart.  
You're not broken, just bent.  
And we can learn to love again._

Loona: _Oh, tear ducts and rust._  
Sergei: _I'll fix it for us._  
Loona: _We're collecting dust.  
But our love's enough!  
_Sergei: _You're holding it in.  
_Loona: _You're pouring a drink._  
Sergei: _No nothing is as bad as it seems._  
Loona: _We'll come clean!_

Sergei and Loona: _Just give me a reason.  
Just a little bit's enough.  
Just one second we're not broken just bent.  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars.  
It's still written in the scars on your hearts.  
We're not broken, just bent.  
And we can learn to love again._

_Just give me a reason.  
Just a little bit's enough.  
Just one second we're not broken just bent.  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars.  
It's still written in the scars on your hearts.  
We're not broken, just bent.  
And we can learn to love again._

_Oh, we can learn to love again.  
Oh, we can learn to love again.  
Oh, oh, we can learn to love again._

_And we can learn to love again._

Sergei and Loona look at each other and smile, then they look to the others who are all shedding some tears.

"Dude! That was beautiful!" said Leon.

"Just, so amazing!" said Dana.

"You really do know how to sing it well" said Martin.

"And to think during that battle with Evil Lincoln, I thought that was gonna be the only thing and time you can sing" said Hollow.

Lincoln and Linka finish the recording. "Alright, we got the song and it is stored away. Who wants to be next?" asked Linka.

They all focus to Peter and Ember.

Peter smirks "I guess we're up."

"Let's do this thing" said Ember.

They enter the room and high five Sergei and Loona who also pass by them out of the room.

Sergei and Loona take a seat and then Victoria sits on Loona's lap. Loona scratches Victoria's back.

Loona isn't quite the cat person, but she'll make this an acceptation.

Washington also sits on Sergei's lap. "I am still odd to the fact that Washington and I are on the same boat."

"You mean to the fact that you and the fox are gonna be dads soon?" asked Loona. Even Victoria snickers.

"Pretty much" replied Sergei.

They all look to Peter and Ember. This time Luna and Sam hands them some electric guitars. And Luna gets onto the drums and Sam on the bass.

Sunset gets to the keyboard and gets ready.

"This is gonna be so cool!" said Sam.

"Totally babe!" said Luna.

"Then let's rock it guys!" said Sunset.

Peter and Ember start shredding on their axes.

Peter: _Oh! So Jet-lagged_.

Peter: _What time is it where you are?_  
Ember: _I miss you more than anything._  
Peter: _And back at home you feel so far_.  
Ember: _Waitin' for the phone to ring.  
_Peter: _It's getting' lonely livin' upside down.  
I don't even wanna be in this town.  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy!_

_You say good morning.  
When it's midnight.  
Going out of my head.  
Alone in this bed.  
But I wake up to your sunset.  
And it's driving me mad.  
I miss you so bad._

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged.  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged.  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged!_

Ember: _What time is it where you are?  
_Peter: _Five more days and I'll be home._  
Ember: _I keep your picture in my car._  
Peter: _I hate the thought of you alone.  
_Ember: _I've been keeping busy all this time.  
Just to try to keep you off my mind.  
Tryin; to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy!_

Peter and Ember: _You say good morning.  
When it's midnight.  
Going out of my head.  
Alone in this bed.  
But I wake up to your sunset.  
And it's driving me mad.  
I miss you so bad._

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged.  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged.  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged!_

Peter: _I miss you so bad._  
Ember: _I miss you so bad.  
_Peter: _I miss you so bad.  
_Ember: _I miss you so bad.  
_Peter: _I miss you so bad._  
Ember: _I wanna share your horizon.  
_Peter: _I miss you so bad._  
Peter and Ember: _I see the same sun rising.  
_Peter_: I miss you so bad.  
_Peter and Ember: _And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

Peter: _You say good morning.  
When it's midnight.  
Going out of my head.  
Alone in this bed._  
Peter and Ember: _But I wake up to your sunset.  
And it's driving me mad.  
I miss when you say good morning.  
But it's midnight.  
Going out of my head.  
Alone in this bed.  
But I wake up to your sunset.  
And it's drivin' me mad.  
I miss you so bad._

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged.  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged.  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged!_

Peter: _IS so jet-lagged._

Peter and Ember take their time to breathe and look at each other. "You're so rockin'!"

The others watching clap at their synced performance.

"Nice one guys!" said Becky.

"Very much the best rocking love stuff I have ever heard" said Martin.

"Wow! I never knew dad was so cool!" said Sonata.

"And they both sound so amazing together!" said Aria.

"This is ….. This is just …. Wow!" said Adagio.

Peter and Ember get hugged by Sam. "That was so awesome! You guys were so amazing!"

Peter and Ember also hug her back.

Next up was Leon and Dana.

"You ready for this Dana?" asked Leon.

"You know it" replied Dana.

They both looked to Luna, Sam and Sunset who were on their instruments. "We're ready!"

"Then let's start" said Linka.

Dana: _You have my heart.  
And we'll never be worlds apart.  
May be in magazines.  
But you'll still be in my star.  
Baby cause in the dark.  
We can't see shiny cars.  
And that's when you need me there.  
With you I'll share.  
Because._

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be your friend.  
Took an Oath I'ma stick it out till the end.  
Now that it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my Umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh.  
Under my Umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh.  
Under my Umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh.  
Under my Umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

Leon: _You're becoming a dream to me.  
A fairytale fantasy.  
Nothing can ever compare.  
An image to my memory.  
Girl I'm asking you to be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine.  
And that's when I'll be there.  
It's something we both share.  
Because._

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
You know I'll be here forever.  
Although it's a lot of rain outside.  
Girl it's getting late and you can stay the night.  
But you can dip out anytime whenever.  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya.  
I'm looking or the one with the glass slipper.  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh.  
You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh.  
You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh.  
You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

Leon: _You can run into my arms_.  
Dana: _It's okay don't be alarmed_.  
Leon and Dana: _Come into me._  
_There's no distance in between our love_.  
Leon: _So go and say my name some more_.  
Dana: _I'll be all you need and more.  
_Leon: _Ah, ready?_

Leon and Dana: _Because!_

Dana: _When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be your friend.  
Took an Oath I'ma stick it out till the end._

Leon: _But you can dip out anytime whenever.  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya.  
I'm looking or the one with the glass slipper.  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

Dana: _Under my Umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

Leon: _You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

Dana: _Under my Umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_.

Leon and Dana: _It's raining. (Rainin')  
Ooh baby it's raining. (Rainin')  
Baby come into me! (Oh)  
Come into me.  
It's raining.  
Ooh baby it's raining.  
You can always come into me.  
Come into me!_

As soon as the song stops, they all look shocked at what Leon and Dana had just sung.

Some of them are blushing from the way they sung to each other.

Leon and Dana just look into each other's eye and just as you know it, the two of them make out.

They all just watch as this happens.

"This was ….. Well ….. Wow!" said Peter.

"And I thought Loona and I were this passionate with our romance" said Sergei.

"This was very interesting and also beautiful" said Becky.

Martin gets an idea. "Becky and I are next."

They look to the FutureTech man who looks to Becky.

"Okay I guess" replied Becky.

Leon and Dana soon get up and fix their clothes and just chuckle at each other and then leave the room.

Dana then grabs Leon and they leave the room.

"Well, looks like they're gonna be happy later" said Sergei.

"I did not see this one coming" said Sunset.

"Same" replied Luna.

Becky grabs a microphone and Martin gets on the piano.

Martin: _Feel a feeling light.  
Headed out to see the sights.  
Ain't a life a many splendored things?_

Becky: _Ducking up and down.  
All these crazy sights and sounds.  
Bounce around like puppets on a string.  
Never gonna find, anything to change my mind.  
Famous last lines of a fool._

Martin: _Just when you think.  
You're a chain with just one link.  
Something comes to tip you off your stool._

Martin: Hello, Hello.  
_Hello, Hello.  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise.  
What a surprise._

Becky: _Hello, Hello.  
Hello, Hello.  
I'm not alone it's good to know.  
Someone's out there to say hello.  
Hello!_

Martin: _Do a dizzy dance.  
Turn around and take a chance.  
Nothing's easy.  
Nothing comes for free._

Becky: _Sniffing on a flower.  
Running through an autumn shower.  
Bumping into someone else like me._

Martin: _Hello, Hello.  
Hello, Hello.  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise.  
What a surprise._

Becky: _Hello, Hello.  
Hello, Hello.  
I'm not alone it's good to know.  
Someone's out there to say hello.  
Hello!_

Martin and Becky: _And I can fly on the back of a bird.  
And I can shake all the leaves from a tree.  
If there's a quest of a knight.  
Where there's wrong I'll do right.  
Do this better than the one I used to be!_

Martin: _Hello, Hello.  
Hello, Hello.  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise.  
What a surprise._

Becky: _Hello, Hello.  
Hello, Hello.  
I'm not alone it's good to know.  
Someone's out there to say hello._

Martin and Becky: _Hello, Hello.  
Hello, Hello._

Martin then closes the piano and looks to see Becky is sitting next to him. They both chuckle and kiss each other.

The others clap, none of them ever thought Martin could be this good with singing.

"Where the heck did this come from?!" asked Peter.

"The nerd can sing, that's a first" said Sergei.

"A shame Dana wasn't here to hear this" said Musa.

"Let he have her time with Leon" said Hollow.

"That was some singing there McKenzie" said Lincoln.

"This is just truly unbelievable!" said Linka.

"And to think I thought all you knew was just building stuff" said Peter.

"Neil won't believe this" said Loona.

Martin and Becky break the kiss and leave the room, they do high five Luna, Sam and sunset. Who put their violins down and were still amazed by Martin.

"I guess we're up now" said Hollow.

Musa smiles. "Let's."

Hollow and Musa enter the room and ready their microphones.

"This should be good" said Ember.

"What kind of style are we gonna see from the Sith and the Fairy of music" said Becky.

"Probably something less violent, maybe" said Martin.

Sonata blinks twice. "That girls a fairy?"

The song then starts.

Hollow: _You know I want you.  
It's not a secret I try to hide.  
I know you want me.  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied.  
You claim it's not in the cards.  
But fate is pulling you away.  
And out of reach from me.  
But you're here in my heart.  
So who can stop me if I decide,  
That you're my destiny!_

_What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine.  
Nothing could keep us apart.  
You'd be the one I was meant to find.  
It's not up to you.  
It's not up to me.  
No one can say what we can be.  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours, tonight._

Musa: _You think it's easy.  
You think I don't wanna run to you.  
But there are mountains.  
And there are doors that we can't walk through.  
I know you're wondering why.  
Because we're able to be just you and me.  
Within these walls.  
But when we go outside.  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all._

_No one can rewrite the stars.  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart.  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find.  
It's not up to you.  
It's not up to me.  
When everyone tells us what we can be!  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours, tonight._

Hollow and Musa: _All I want is to fly with you.  
All I want is to fall with you.  
So just give me all of you!_

Musa: _It feels impossible!_

Hollow: _It's not impossible._

Musa: _Is it impossible?_

Hollow and Musa: _Say that it's possible!_

_How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart.  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find.  
It's up to you.  
And it's up to me!  
No one can say what we get to be!  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours!_

Musa: _You know I want you.  
It's not a secret I try to hide.  
But I can't have you.  
We're bound to break and our hands are tied._

Hollow and Musa look at each other and smile.

Lincoln and Linka's jaws feel like falling off and they stop the recording and store it.

The others were almost speechless by this.

Hollow smirks. "You sounded like an angel."

Musa giggles. "I'm a fairy, bot an angel and if I was an angel. Then you would be my devil."

Hollow gives Musa a quick kiss. "A devil with some good looks."

Musa chuckles at this.

They both leave the small room and relax onto some chairs with everyone else looking at them.

"What?" asked Hollow.

They all look back to Lincoln and Linka.

"So, the songs are all done?" asked Loona.

"They are, we just need to finish processing them and then we can upload them via flash drive or CD" replied Link.

"Then we make some copies" replied Lincoln.

"My parents are not gonna believe what we did today" said Becky.

"Let's not forget to tell Dana about this, she must still be with Leon" said Sam.

"Yeah, making out" replied Sergei.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some lunch" said Martin.

"Agreed" replied Luna.

"I think Courage is making some brownies and cookies" said Sunset.

The Dazzles were a bit amazed by the great singing they all did. Then when they heard them mention lunch about cookie and brownies they snap back to reality.

"I could use some sugar" said Aria.

"Something so sweet!" said Sonata.

"What about Leon and Dana?" asked Adagio.

"They'll come down eventually to eat" said Ember.

"Alrighty then. Let's get to lunch" said Peter.

But then Lincoln sees a lyric sheet that was left behind. "Hel Luna, I think we forgot one."

Luna sees this and gasps. "Oops! This was supposed to be for Hollow and Venom to perform."

"What?!" they all yelled in shock. The Dazzles had no clue what was going on.

"Why would you make a song about venom?" asked Sergei.

"I don't know. It just came to me the other day" replied Luna.

Hollow smiles. "Then I'm glad he's still here."

A mass of black comes out from Hollow's pocket and attaches itself to Hollow.

"**So, what are we waiting for?**" said the voice of Venom from nowhere.

"Well, looks like we have one song left to do" said Lincoln.

"Might as well just get it over with" said Linka.

Hollow, Sunset, Luna and Sam step into the room again. Hollow and Venom look at the lyric sheet closely.

"It better not be something romantic, otherwise it'd be awkward" said Sergei.

"I hope it isn't" said Martin.

Hollow then puts the sheet away and goes to the microphone, Sunset on piano, Luna on her axe and Sam on drums.

Hollow and Venom: _**I got a darkness inside.  
And it's talking to me!  
I feel it rumble and writhe.  
Like a hungry disease.  
A face so ugly I hide.  
But it longs to be free.  
Once I've brought it to light.  
I'll be gone underneath!**_

_**Swallowed consumed.  
I am one with the beast!  
You're not me, who are you?  
What are we?  
When I look at the face in the mirror I see.  
Just a shell of myself.  
I can tell, you're no hero to me!**_

Hollow: _I've got something gut tattering, blood blackening.  
My anatomy's unraveling, what's happening?  
Genetically unfettered immortality.  
A mask that I'll have on far beyond Halloween._

_Just from one touch fastening, attached to me.  
Feels like I'm galactically drug trafficking.  
Just dabbed and got addicted, I love agony.  
Identity gone, nothing much left of me._

_I've become an unnatural catastrophe.  
Infested with unfathomable fantasies.  
Never knew there was such madness untapped in me.  
Some venomous entity that we've become, __**haven't we!**_

_We're ravaging our enemies compatibly.  
Dulled faculties I've forgotten, what's empathy?  
As a matter of fact, lost all sense of me.  
Doesn't matter c__**uz**__**Venom's what we are meant to be!**_

_Tongues wrapping around, __**stomachs growling now!  
**__Hungry ravenous power, __**but I've atrophied, how?  
**__Won't be captured and held, __**I will rattle the cell!  
**__Far from god's grace, __**I already fell!**_

_Blood drunk from the carnage, __**I think I'm gonna drown!  
**__Like the devil himself has been dragging me down.  
__**But I've actually found part of heaven in hell!  
**__We topple your steeples a__**nd we'll shatter the bells!**_

_Oooh right, never felt so wrong,  
I know we've both walked paths.  
On which we don't belong.  
And I have no doubt.  
If I cast you out.  
I'll be left with half myself!_

Hollow and Venom_: __**I got a darkness inside.  
And it's walking with me!  
I'm buckled up for the ride.  
With a hunger to feed!  
I don't want you to hide.  
If you long to be free!  
We're no hero tonight.  
We're the monster you need!**_

_**Swallowed consumed.  
Venom running through me!  
I won't be, nor will you.  
Only we!  
Now I look at my face in the mirror and see.  
Just how fearsome we are.  
But you're far from a hero to me!**_

Hollow sees everyone looking at him in shock and some slight fear and Sonata faints.

Lincoln and Linka stop the recording.

"**What?! What is it?"** asked Hollow.

"Dude, reflection. Now!" said Martin.

Hollow looks at the reflection on the cymbals of the drums. "**Oh, we went Venom. Okay then."**

He turns back into Hollow and looks at everyone. "Who wants lunch?"

That was the one thing they did not want him to mention.

(FutureTech HQ)

Victor is the only one there, so he is on his computer in his office typing.

"_23 year old guy, looking for someone out there who could love me back. I am a man of science and I tend to try and be responsible when my boss does something that could blow stuff up."_

"_I know this sounds just too weird and I know that some lady out there probably think it's weird than I understand. I just don't like being lonely, all the time."_

"_So if you would like to hang out with some guy like me, then please let me know. I am not being desperate, just want to know if someone likes me for who I am. There are a lot of stuff I have within my personality, but I best not say it now. That would be violation of my personal privacy." _Sh0ckTh3rapyK1ng.

Victor then hits send onto the dating channel and waits, but he gets no response. "Well, I guess I should go do something else."

He turns off his computer and walks away.

(Elsewhere)

Someone is on her computer and sees the message and smiles.

"_Hey there, I am eighteen and soon to be nineteen. Like you I try to be responsible. I had multiple odd part-time jobs, mostly as a waitress and now I am a cook until I go to college. I did tell my friends where I want to go, but in truth I don't. I still have no idea which collage is right for me. My parents are patient though."_

"_And I don't think it is weird in whatever line of work you're doing and I would love to get to know you, even I myself ten to feel lonely. My friends think I have a boyfriend, but in truth I don't. No matter how many times they see one of my selfies I tell them that I stopped dating the guy, he was just weird with all of his songs."_

"_So, if you wanna meet up with me please respond. I don't care what the venue of our meeting will be, just as long as we both get to meet in person." _Blonde&Purple4ever!

The eighteen year old closes her laptop after hitting send. "Just have to be patient and I don't have to feel alone at most times.

Then she hears someone calling her. "Carol! I'm headed to bed now!"

"Okay Jordan, goodnight" replied Carol.

Jordan heads upstairs and gets to sleep.

Carol also gets up from the couch and heads upstairs to sleep in the guest room. But one thing was on her mind, the person she wants to meet with. Could he be nice or a jerk? Till the next time I guess.

To be continued …..

**I have made so many chapters. Long, short and pretty much way too many words. But this has got to be the biggest on I have ever made! And I am dang proud of it!**

**Each one of these songs are my favorite, I do have tons of other favorites. But maybe they'll be for nest time. I do not own these songs. "Just give me a Reason." "Jet-Lagged." "Umbrella (Remix)." "Hello, Hello (Remix)." "Rewrite the stars." "No hero to me."**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	181. Ch181 Shock and Awe

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 181: Shock and Awe**

(Spellman Estate)

Luna, Sam and the Dazzles are in the music recording studio listening to some songs that Luna and Sam have made.

The Dazzles remove the headsets.

"So, what did you guys think?" asked Luna.

"I gotta say, that Christmas song made it kinda sweet and very exciting too" said Adagio.

"That Classic Cuphead song was so awesome!" said Sonata.

"I like the one with Leon and Dana, really matched them" replied Aria.

Sam chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you girls liked them. We were hoping that one day you guys can be able to sing here."

Adagio smirks. "As much fun as it sounds, we'd rather stick to performing gigs on stage, than record our songs. But you guys do make a good point."

"If the audience loves the songs we perform on stage, maybe we can be able to sell on the record market and junk!" said Sonata.

"And then we can show the world that we are changed and then we can show the other earth that our songs are cool" said Aria.

"Now that is the musical spirit I like to see dudes!" said Luna.

"We just have to wait once your first gig is done" said Sam. "And see what the crowd's reaction is."

They all high five each other.

Then Peter comes down the stairs. "I thought I'd find you girls here, I got you girls a gig and it starts tomorrow night."

"What?" the dazzles said in shock.

"Whoa! That was fast!" said Luna.

"Where's their first gig dad?" asked Sam.

"The location is in Pittsburg, a friend of mine wants to see if they are as good as I told him. and if this works out, then he will spread the word to other places about, The Dazzles!" said Peter.

The dazzles hug Peter. "Thank you dad!"

Peter smiles and hugs them back.

Then the Dazzles look to Sam.

"This isn't making you upset is it?" asked Sonata.

Sam shakes her head. "Not at all sis, I may love making and performing songs. But I think I already found my true calling with my team."

Luna also leans next to Sam. "Same here dudes, I always wanted to be a world famous Rockstar. But after some not so cool events, I found out who I truly am. Music is just my hobby now, like what my teacher said."

The Dazzle smiled, Luna and Sam are both understating thanks to their share and love for music.

"So, how long will we be gone?" asked Aria.

"We leave tonight and will be back home by tomorrow night. You girls still have school on Monday, I talked to the principal of Royal Woods high and they will allow you girls to be part of the school year, the you gotta attend the next school year" replied Peter.

For once, this was the one time they were excited to go to school. But as students and not energy sucking sirens.

They then head out of the room, leaving Luna and Sam to come up with some new songs for another musical gathering.

They head out of the room and basement and see Sunset making some sandwiches with Gwen.

"Hey girls" said Sunset. "Have fun at your first gig and don't freak out. Stay calm."

The Dazzles chuckled.

"We got this Sunset" replied Adagio. But then one thing was on the minds of each Dazzle as they grab a sandwich.

"Do you're …. Canterlot friends know …. About us being here?" asked Aria.

"What about the princess of Magic? Did you tell her yet?" asked Sonata.

Sunset sighed. "I didn't tell them yet, I have to wait for the right time or when you guys think you're ready to face them. In the meantime, go and enjoy what this new life has for you."

"If they don't understand that you girl have changed, then we will show them how much you girls have changed" said Gwen.

"And that's the truth. We all have each other's backs" replied Peter.

The Dazzles smile and head out of the house with their dad and into the RV and they drive off, it seems that Peter already had their things packed. Which meant that Sam and Ember will be the only ones at home.

(Spellman Estate, Backyard)

Neil, Lincoln, Linka and Courage are hard at work with some wood and paint.

Washington and Victoria watch as they all are hard at work.

"What do you think they're making?" asked Victoria.

"I have no clue, but it seems like they're building it next to Courage's dog house" replied Washington.

"You think it's a small house for us?" asked Victoria as she places her paw on Washington's paw.

"It probably is, but let's not spoil what their surprise is just yet" replied Washington.

"Yeah, we still have another surprise coming, soon" said Victoria.

Washington smiles and kisses her cheek. "And I can't wait for that surprise to come."

Both of them felt proud that they were gonna be parents, good thing marriage is not a custom to animals.

The two pets head back inside the house and they pass by Absol who was coming out along with Sunset and Gwen with sandwiches and sodas.

"Hey guys! Time for a break!" said Sunset.

"We got sandwiches and sodas" said Gwen.

Neil, Lincoln, Linka and Courage all stop with what they were doing and eat some lunch.

"You think Wash and Vic will love the small pet house we made for them?" asked Linka.

"I'm sure sis. But it will only be sued when it's spring or summer, once it's winter they're staying indoors with all of us" replied Lincoln.

"We are on a roll with this small house and with Courage's help. We can double our effort" replied Neil.

Courage nods in response.

Then Sunset gets an idea. "How about tomorrow we can all take a break from doing this. I am planning on one of my game streams for this New Year or rather yet new month. I could use some help in Minecraft."

Lincoln and Linka smile.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Lincoln.

"Sure. I'm in" replied Linka.

"Sure why not" replied Neil.

They then look to courage. "I think you should take a break too boy, you've been doing so much to help our new family members get used to this place. You deserve a break Courage" said Linka.

Courage smiles and nods.

"I still don't understand how we're gonna be able to know what Courage is saying" said Neil.

"Same, Hollow is the only one who could understand what animals are thinking" said Lincoln.

"Sure wish Hollow was here so you guys can understand me" said Courage in his language. 'And maybe I can ask him to help find out if my parents are alive or not.'

They all continue eating their lunch.

"By the way, what's the big gift you have for Sergei and Leon on March?" asked Gwen.

"That my love is a secret only when it's time" replied Neil.

"Oh come on!" they all complained, but Neil just chuckled.

"By the way, Jordan's parents have come home today" said Lincoln.

"Well, Jesse missed out on the baby shower" said Gwen.

"And Rick missed out on the big guy-to-father talk we had, but they did have to make their anniversary trip. It's just as important as family" said Neil.

Lincoln and Linka look to their parents. "When's you're wedding anniversary mom and dad?"

Neil and Gwen look at each other. Normally they wouldn't reveal the date to anyone, but these were their kids. "May 4."

Lincoln and Linka had no clue what to think of that date and it does sound familiar.

(Royal Woods Ketchum Park)

Sergei and Loona are walking around and taking a look at all of the snow that is suddenly disappearing.

"Looks like winter will be gone soon" said Loona.

"True, but the cold breeze still lingers" replied Sergei.

Then they both spot Leni with Roselia fighting Lynn Jr and Tyrogue.

"Looks like a Pokemon battle is in motion." Wanna watch?" said Sergei.

"Yeah sure" replied Loona.

They both find a place to sit, which is by some benches. Braviary also joins them.

They also see some other people watching the fight at some other benches and with some wild Pokemon watching as well.

They could see Timmy, Luan, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy, Lori, Jordan, Leon, Dana, Becky, Teri, Chaz, Jackie, Mandee, Fiona, Miguel, Darcy, Clyde, Penelope, Rusty, Stella, Zach, Liam, Tabby, Margo, Polly, Haiku, Giggles, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie, Pyrrha and Gyro.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here" said Loona.

"Now that is a lot of people" replied Sergei.

The battle ended with Leni and Roselia. Thankfully Lynn and Tyrogue were being good sports and respected Leni and Roselia.

The next fight was gonna be Jordan and Lopunny vs Luan and Mime Junior.

"This isn't gonna go well" said Sergei.

"What do you mean?" asked Sergei.

"Well, you see Mime Junior maybe small, but the little guy can pack a punch since he can mimic moves" replied Sergei.

"Ouch! Looks like little Rosato isn't gonna have this fight easy" replied Loona.

"Let's see how she gets out of this mess." Said Sergei.

Jordan starts it off with close combat.

But Mime Junior dodges and uses focus blast.

Lopunny tries ice beam but Mime Junior uses mimic.

Lopunny stands fast and uses agility, but as she tries to go in for a focus punch.

Lopunny is stopped in place by an invisible mirror. Mime Junior has learned a new move.

Then she starts to glow, Luan and everyone else is shocked and coming out of the glow was, Mr. Mime!

"Yes! Now that's what I'm miming about! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan.

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Jordan.

Throughout the fight, Lopunny ah a hard time trying to beat Mr. Mime, the Jordan has an idea and she calls out to Lopunny. "Lopunny! Are you ready for this?!"

Lopunny understands what Jordan means and nods in agreement.

Jordan smiles and she starts doing some graceful fighting moves and so does Lopunny.

Jordan's keystone bracelet glows and so does Lopunny's evolution stone collar.

_Key stone hear our aura!_

_The beauty we see is not from the outside._

_But we see true beauty within._

_With true grace and great tenacity!_

_Now Megavolve!_

Lopunny starts to glow and soon her ears grow longer, she has more puffs of fur her colors almost swap with each other and she was now Mega Lopunny.

They all gasp in shock.

"Did not expect that to happen" said Sergei.

"Now that is awesome and strange too" said Loona.

Luan and Mr. Mime were speechless and they didn't even had a chance to retaliate when Lopunny came in for close combat and a hyper beam!

Lopunny stands as the winner, but she does help Mr. Mime back to his feet.

Jordan then looks to Lisa. "Did you get all of that?"

"Yes …. I … I … I did" replied Lisa, still shocked.

"I also got it. Literally cool" said Lori with her phone.

"Good, because I want Lincoln and Absol to see what happened" replied Jordan.

"Something tells me Absol is gonna faint" replied Lucy.

"I'm sure he will and Lincoln will be proud of Jordan" said Lynn Jr.

"And Linka as well guys" said Mollie.

"That was awesome!" said Timmy. Poof also cheered as Timmy's watch.

Then Dana looks to Becky. "By the way, where's Carol at?"

Becky was also confused. "No idea. But she said she was meeting with someone."

Leon had a strange feeling about this.

(FutureTech HQ)

Victor Abromovitch is looking at himself in the mirror. "Okay, this is it man."

He is wearing a black jacket with some violet decals and a red shirt inside. Black jeans and black combat boots.

Victor looks to his computer. 'I can't believe someone answered my message and she was the only one who replied. Now I just have to know who is this stranger and see if she my type.'

He straightens his hair and smells his breath. "Okay, I smell nice, but I think I should pack some mints just in case."

"Here you go man" someone hands him some Mentos.

"Thanks" replied Victor. Then he realizes that he was not alone in the room.

Victor turns around and sees Martin, Penny, Tadashi and Jacky Cyber, all of them smiling.

"Shit" said Victor.

"So, the guy who said he was gonna wait for Ms. Right, has finally gotten a date" said Jack Cyber.

"And I thought I was desperate for love" said Martin.

"Actually Leon was" said Penny.

"So, you know what you're doing?" asked Tadashi.

Victor then looks back at the mirror. "Yeah, yeah. I know what to do, ask who she is and see if I know her, ask what are her interests and what her hobbies are, but don't get too snooty with them, don't ask about her age, though she said she is eighteen, compliment on her looks depending on what she's wearing and finally if it all goes well ask her for a second date."

They were shocked that he knew what to do.

"How?" asked Martin.

"I researched on dating practices also I just need to follow what my heart and brain feels" replied Victor.

"Wow! Talk about prepared for the moment" said Jack Cyber.

"Well, we wish you good luck man" said Tadashi.

"And we won't spy on you, promise" replied Penny.

"I know you guys won't spy on me. I can detect Burst drone detection thanks to my Tesla powers" replied Victor.

"Also, do you know where you're meeting her?" asked Tadashi.

"I already sent her a reply when she responded to my post" said Victor.

He then grabs his red and purple scarf and leaves the room and then the building and into his black Chevy suburban.

The others can see this from the window.

"If he needed a ride, I can just let him borrow my car" said Martin.

"That's the one thing he forgot I guess" said Jack Cyber.

"So, now what?" asked Penny.

"Well, I have to do some tech research with some blueprints" said Martin.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Sure why not" replied Martin.

"Well, I heard there was gonna be a Pokemon battle in the Ketchum Park" said Penny.

"I could go for some Pokemon combat action" replied Tadashi.

"You two have fun now" said Martin.

Tadashi and Penny both leave the facility, then Jack Cyber looks at Martin with a smug look. "You just let them go, so that Tadashi won't find out about the improvements we're gonna add to some copied tech from Big Hero 6."

"Yes, yes I am" replied Martin.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jack Cyber.

"It's only a matter of time before we all get called in to their world, the Guardian said that there has been some small seismic activity in their world, he doesn't know what it is. But sooner or later he'll want me to send scouts towards the disturbances" replied Martin.

Jack Cyber smiles. "Okay then, let's see what modifications we can do to the team of San Fransokyo."

Then Martin gets a message on his phone.

"Who is it?" asked Jack Cyber.

Martin then hits send and puts his phone back in his pocket. "Sunset Shimmer, she is inviting me to play Minecraft tomorrow with the others for something awesome."

"Maybe you guys will be blowing up Leon's Minecraft house again" Said Jack Cyber.

They both laugh.

"Never gets old" said Martin.

(Seven Eleven Gas Station)

The black Chevy suburban finally makes it to its destination and Victor comes out after parking it.

He then heads inside and sees the place wasn't quite full. '_Huh, slow day today_.'

Victor then buys a milk shake and heads to the chairs and tables, he looks around for the girl he is supposed to meet, but there was no one there. '_Dang it_!'

"Victor?" Victor turns around and sees an eighteen year old teen, wearing a purple buttoned shirt and light purple skirt with purple knee high socks and brown shoes, she even has a purple head band.

"Carol Pingrey?" asked Victor.

They both ask each other. "What are you doing here?"

They both cover their mouths, but then they respond. "Waiting for my date."

They stop and look at each other. "I was told to meet here."

They had no clue what was even happening.

"BlondePurple4ever?" asked Victor.

"Sh0ckTh3rapyK1ng?" asked Carol.

They both blushed and had no clue what else to do.

"This is awkward" replied Victor.

"I did not expect you to be the guy I was supposed to meet" said Carol.

"I didn't think it the girl who is friends with Lori and Leni would be the girl I was supposed to meet" replied Victor.

Carol crosses her arms and looks to him sternly. Victor realizes what he just said. "Sorry, I was just over exaggerating there."

Carol soon looks down and sighs. "Yeah, it's okay. I guess we're both two people looking for a good time, or better yet the right person."

Then Victor gets an idea. "You wanna order something?"

Carol smiles. "Sure, that'd be nice. And we are supposed to be knowing each other."

They both go around and look for something to eat.

They then head to the cashier, Victor has a spicy cheese hotdog and sprite and Carol has a chicken club sandwich and sprite. They both pay for their food and find a place to sit, but there wasn't much people so there was a lot of places to sit.

"So, you're finding someone special for your life?" asked Carol.

Victor sighs. "I am, I guess just seeing Sergei, Leon and Martin now in a relationship kinda triggered it all, and to the fact I have been a single man my whole life since Command and Conquer."

"Yeah, Lori and Leni told me about that. I'm so sorry that you were supposed to die" said Carol.

"It's okay. At least I'm alive and yet feeling so empty. I may look like I'm always ready to start the day, but to be honest I am miserable. Like every time I wake up in my house I just look at the mirror and-"

Carol finishes his sentence. "Look at someone who wants to be more than this?"

Victor looks at Carol and sees the upset look. "Y-You know what it's like?"

Carol sighs. "Victor, my mom and dad are rich, they want me to be in college and I haven't even decided, they said they're patient with my choice but for how long. They want me to be successful, but to also have fun. I don't even know what to do with my future!"

Victor has seen this before, in himself and Leon on one occasion.

"Have you decided which College?" asked Victor.

Carol shakes her head.

"Well, maybe you just have to be patient with yourself. Let your heart guide you to what you want or what you need and when it's time. Then the choice will be made, but there are some chances where you can be given another chance to your choices" replied Victor.

Carol didn't know what else to say, he was like someone who could give her a shoulder to lean on, a hand to help her stand, a path to walk to and a heart to cherish. Carol felt something she thought she would never feel since she broke up with her boyfriend, love. But unlike her ex-boyfriend, this love was more passionate and more emotional.

Victor looked at the stunned face of Carol. "Carol? Carol? Blondie? Carol Pingrey?"

Carol got up from her seat and sat next to him, this made Victor confused. "Umm, are you okay?"

Carol didn't even know what she was doing. She just got closer to him, and Victor was starting to freak out. "Carol?"

And then Carol catches him off guard with a long passionate kiss. Victor panics at first but then he melts into the kiss, it gets almost intense, but then someone coughs to get their attention.

Victor and Carol stop and see Sergei and Loona. "So, this is happening" said Victor.

"And I thought Sergei and me like to get physical" said Loona.

Carol blushes and looks to Victor who is a bit shocked.

Carol lets go of him and races out of the building.

"Carol!" Victor also gets up and chases after her.

Sergei and Loona look at Victor who is chasing after Carol and then back to each other.

"Did we interrupt a date?" asked Sergei.

"I think we did" replied Loona.

Outside Carol runs to her car, but she trips and drops her keys in the snow.

Carol was now on her hands and knees and crying.

Victor makes it and sees her breaking down, he sees the keys and picks them up.

He then approaches Carol and offers a hand to her. "Come on Pingrey, this is no place to sit. You'll catch cold or frostbite."

Carol wipes away some of her tears and accepts his hand and gets up.

Victor could tell she felt embarrassed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" said Carol, she just looks down and cries.

Victor raises her head to face his and he wipes away her tears. "Don't be. it was just in the heat of the moment. I know that you were entranced by the words I told you, because we both understand each other, just like Leon and Dana, Martin and Becky, Sergei and Loona and pretty much a lot of our friends who are all in the big shipping department."

Carol liked the feeling of his hand on her cheek. "Y-You don't think …. You don't think I was …. Being pathetic?"

Victor shakes his head slowly. "To be honest, that was my first kiss and I kinda liked it. Like a lot."

Carol wipes away some of her tears and chuckles. "Still, I shouldn't have done that. We only just got to know each other and we almost went too far."

Victor didn't like seeing her like this, it wasn't a good image on her. Then he gets an idea and smiles. "How about, next week you and me go on a second date, Restaurant from another world?"

Carol was shocked at what he just asked her, but she soon smiled. Knowing this could be another chance. "S-Sure, I'd love that."

Victor then places a kiss on her lips and it was Carol who was shocked this time and then she puts her arms around his neck and she deepens the kiss.

Sergei and Loona watch from the window and take a picture.

Victor and Carol break the kiss and look at each other's eyes lovingly.

They then slowly walk away from each other, with their hands still holding on but soon letting go and head to their own cars and drive off.

The only thing that was on their mind, was each other and what else could happen for the both of them.

But Carol stops her car and starts to cry again. She figured something out, she was not like Victor Abromovitch, code name Tesla Terror. Member of the Royal Defenders.

Victor is still driving and also feels like something was off. He was not like Carol Pingrey, Senior Student of Royal Woods High school. A friend of Lori and Leni, employee of Lynn's Table.

Now they was only one thing on their mind. '_H-How am I gonna make this w-work_?!'

To be continued …..

**Dazzles headed for their first gig, Washington and Victoria will soon get a home for their own, Jordan's Lopunny megavolved and Victor and Carol are on a rocky relationship. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	182. Ch182 Game Stream 31

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 182: Game Stream 3.1**

Sunset Shimmer: Hey there everyone! This is Sunset Shimmer and welcome to Shimmer Cove! It has been almost two weeks since I last made a video.

Sunset Shimmer: Right now we are back on Minecraft and on the server that we always use, which I finally named "Odd and All-out!"

Sunset Shimmer: Now as you see the server still has the same stuff, My Optimus Prime house, my dad's underwater dome home, Gyro's tower with the railways underground, Lincoln's underground bunker/house, Leon's mansion and of course Victor's home.

Sunset Shimmer: But right now, you may have noticed there are some other changes on this server! Because Martin has joined the server and has a small tree house that is on a hill near the Optimus house. Sergei also joined in the game, the only thing is. We have no idea where his house is, so yeah that's a thing. And also in this server is none other than my little sis and Lincoln's twin sis, Linka! She lives in a house surrounded by bamboo and oak trees, why? No clue either.

Sunset Shimmer: But also, I added some mods into this server! You can see that there are already some new buildings. There is a Greenwich restaurant, courtesy of Victor, he wanted to build this thing, we have a courthouse that Gyro built, I don't even know why. We also have a Jollibee restaurant, my dad built this because it deserved to be here. There's also a Dunkin Donuts, which was made by my uncle Leon. Lincoln personally made us a police station complete with a jail and one officer, who is just a pig, on a leash and is named sergeant pork loin.

Sunset Shimmer: Now, you're all probably wondering "Sunset, is this why you made this video?" Well, not really. I am going to gather the rest of our team so we can all play together for something big and epic! Last week Gyro, Dad and I went to the Nether and we were able to get our hands on three Wither heads and some soul sand and other useless junk. I forgot to record our whole excursion, sorry guys. But this time we are gonna do something crazy!

Sunset Shimmer: I am gonna go and contact them and get them ready, for battle!

(One hour later)

All of the players are now in the same server and are standing right in front of Sunset, gyro and Neil.

Sunset: Now, you're all wondering, why did we bring you guys here?

Victor: Is it like a community thing?

Martin: Are we building something big?

Linka: this is my first time being a part of a team thing, so I know it's gonna be bad.

Lincoln: She's not wrong guys.

Leon: Is my fucking house gonna blow up again?

They all laugh and look at Leon.

Neil: Okay, first off, we are not blowing up your house. We already did that multiple times.

Leon: Yeah I know and it's not fun for me.

Sunset: Listen! We are all here, with our diamond armor and weapons and other junk! Because we are gonna be fighting a boss!

Some of them chuckle and the others are speechless.

Martin: What?

Sergei: We're gonna be fighting what now?

Lincoln: this is gonna end bad, I know it.

Gyro: now, last week me and these two dummies went to the Nether and we extracted some cool stuff that we can use to summon a powerful monster to fight!

Leon: So what are we waiting for? Let's do this already!

Sunset, Gyro and Neil place Soul Sand into a T shape and they put up some dirt near it so they can get ready to place down the wither heads.

Gyro: Okay, get your diamond swords and arrows ready!

They all suit up and prepare for a fight.

Lincoln: Oh no.

Leon: I don't like this at all.

Neil: Are you all ready?

Sergei: Let's do this thing!

Sunset: Get ready guys!

Gyro: we summon thee!

Sunset: On 3!

The others slowly back away.

Neil, Sunset and Gyro: 3 ….. 2 …… 1! Go!

They place down the heads and the Wither has been spawned and all of them have earned a new Minecraft achievement. "Withering heights."

Linka: Oh my god!

Lincoln: What the hell?

Sergei: What is that thing?

Neil: It's the wither, he's got three heads and he's horny!

Gyro: Oh my god! That thing is scary.

Leon: Oh no.

They all just walk around the creature, then it explodes killing Sunset, Leon, Neil and gyro.

Linka: What the what?!

Lincoln: Oh sweet Jesus! That is scary!

Sergei: Oh my god!

Martin: Holy Christ!

Leon: Whoa man!

Sunset: What just happened?!

Gyro: I think it exploded!

Neil: We did not see this one coming. God damn it!

The ones that die respawn in their homes and head back out to the fight.

The others are trying to chase it, but the Wither starts destroying stuff.

Lincoln: guys, guys! It's destroying Victor's house!

They all laugh.

Victor: nice, nice! Really nice you assholes! It killed my horse! You know what I'm gonna kill that fucker!

Victor keeps hitting it but he gets himself killed.

Victor: Fuck it!

They all continue to fight the Wither and most of them end up dying.

Neil: Guys, guys! I'm inside Victor's house and this thing hates me!

They all laugh.

Victor: What? No! No! Leave my house alone!

They all try to keep fighting it off till they kill it, but it just keeps dropping exploding heads of itself.

Leon: I'm trying to kill it! (Withers and dies) and I'm dead.

Sergei: Everyone, get to Victor's house! We'll be safe!

They then see that Victor's house is now in shambles.

Lincoln's character turns around and he has an idea.

Lincoln: everyone inside of Optimus!

Gyro: He won't hurt Optimus! Everybody get in! Get in! Get in!

Victor: Go people! Let's get fucking going!

Leon: Go! Go! Go! This thing is following me! He hates me!

Linka: Run! Everybody run!

Martin: This is insane!

They all make it, but Leon made it first and the Wither is now destroying the Optimus house.

Leon: Damn it! Why did this thing follow me here?!

Neil: What is happening?!

Lincoln: this got worse! This got worse!

Gyro: we gotta do something!

Sunset: Keep fighting it! Keep fighting it!

Linka: I think I can kill it with my arrows!

She tries but it only does little damage.

Linka: never mind.

Then the Wither sees her.

Link: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

Lincoln: Run Linka! It's gonna kill you!

Then Neil charges in.

Neil: I brought you into this world and I can take you out mother fucker!

And he died from the Wither.

Leon: Oh, well that happened.

Sergei: That was intense Neil. Bravo!

Soon they see Gyro on his skeleton horse with his diamond sword.

They all chuckle.

Gyro: Charge!

Sunset: Look at Gyro!

Linka: The cavalries here!

Lincoln: This is crazy!

Martin: Tally-ho Man!

Victor: Yeah, one cavalry and the guy thinks he can kill this freak

Then the Wither launches a projectile from a distance and it hits Leon.

Leon: Ow! Son of a bitch just long ranged me! This is like Call of Duty all of a sudden.

Martin: Or World of Warcraft.

Gyro: This is pure oak wood and Diamond sword! Eat on it!

Then Gyro is killed. And they all laugh.

Sunset: That ended badly. (Laughs)

Neil: the story of a man who thought he could poke a monster.

Leon then heads to the skeleton horse.

Leon: no need to worry, I'll kill it myself.

But the skeleton horse is killed by the Wither. Same with Linka.

Leon: Never mind the horse died.

Linka: Well, I am back at my house, I'll join you guys shortly! I need to grab something.

They all continue trying to kill the Wither and spawning all the time.

Neil: Oh my god- Whos idea was this?

Leon: Yours and Sunsets you retard! (Laughs)

Lincoln: This isn't working!

Sergei: Guys, the Wither is attacking Neil's outpost.

Martin: Oh for god's sake!

Gyro: Jesus Christ man!

Neil: Somebody shoot it! Who has a bow and arrow?!

Sunset: Kill it! Kill it! Somebody kill it!

Neil: Oh my god! We have to revert the server, I made a terrible mistake!

They all laugh.

Gyro: No, no. we made great content, it's all about the video guys. It's all about the video.

Sunset: This is very stressful guys!

Sergei: Guys, if I get hit again I'm dead!

The Wither then chases Sergei. They all laugh.

Gyro: Say no more.

They all laugh and Sergei panics.

Sergei: no! No! I'm gonna respawn far away!

And Sergei is killed by the Wither.

They all laugh.

Neil: That ended well.

Leon: He got owned!

Lincoln: Welcome to the server pal!

They all continue trying to fight the Wither and at the same time trying o avoid getting killed.

Leon: We should lead it to my house.

Martin: Why?

Leon: Because of all the times it's been blown up, we can fill my house with some TNT and we can kill the bitch.

Sergei: Okay, okay. We have a plan so we need TNT.

Linka: I'm in Leon's house and I am filling it with my own TNT.

They all chuckle.

Leon: Quick! Let's lead it to my house! Let's go!

Neil: Come here you freak! Follow me!

Neil hits the Wither with his diamond axe and now it is following him.

Neil: Oh shit! He's following me!

They all laugh.

Victor: Lead him to Leon's house man.

Martin: No one attack, let's see how this goes guys.

Neil makes it to the house of Leon and bails out of the window, then all of the TNT in the house go off and explodes.

They then see that the Creepers health was only reduced by ten percent.

Sergei: That didn't do shit!

Linka: Are you kidding me?!

Lincoln: Oh my god!

Sunset: Okay, everyone disconnect from the server, I am going to revert this server.

(Later)

They are all now blocks away from their village and they once again get their weapons and armor ready.

They all set up the Soul Sand body.

Sunset places the first head and then Neil came second.

They all back away as Gyro is going to place the head, but then he turn around.

Gyro: What the fuck! Why am I the one last one to summon this freak?

Sunset: Just do it! Do it man!

Neil: Remember guys, if you get affected by Wither, drink your buckets of milk. It helps remove poisons and bad effects.

Gyro then places the last head and once again the Wither is back and then it explodes and starts to chase each one.

Lincoln: Why is it after me?

Niel: Run Lincoln! Run like you're not in a coma!

Linka readies her bow and shoots but it accidently hits Martin and he dies.

Linka: Oh my god! I am so sorry!

Leon: Well he got himself killed.

Martin: Nice! Real nice guys!

They all laugh.

Then they notice the Wither was now on ground level, which meant they can go melee.

Neil: Come here you oversized thing!

Gyro: We got this! We got this!

Lincoln: Take it down!

Linka: Kill it!

Sunset: We got this thing!

Leon: Do not stop! Keep going Melee.

Sergei: Die you fool!

Martin: I'm back and I got me an axe!

And the Wither is dead and they all got some new achievements.

Neil: Yeah! First try!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Not even close dad.

Then Sunset picks something up from the dead Wither.

Sunset: Guys! I got the nether star!

Linka: What do we do with it?

Sergei: What does it even do?

Leon: It's not gonna blow stuff up is it?

Lincoln: I hope not.

Then Neil uses his other computer window and searches.

Neil: Oh, we need some iron blocks and make them into a pyramid.

They were confused but went with it.

(Later)

They all gather to the center of their town and made the Iron Pyramid, Neil then turns to Nether star into a beacon and he places it on top of the iron pyramid and it sends a beam of light into the sky.

Sunset: That is awesome!

Lincoln: Love it already!

Linka: It was so worth getting.

Sergei: This is like our town center or something.

Victor: At least we didn't do it in the town again.

Leon: I am looking up on my phone and it says that you can make the beacon trigger some abilities that can be used when in range of beacon.

Martin: Well, that makes sense.

Hey use the beacon to try out the abilities inside. Swiftness, high jump, damage boost and feather falling.

Soon they all go back to the place where they ended the Wither, some of the others just go about in their own business.

Sunset: I cannot believe we fought the Wither.

Gyro: I must say that was the hardest thing I have ever fought in this game next to all of the other mobs.

Leon: Next time we're going on a hunting party or a killing spree in Minecraft, can you guys please tell us first.

Linka: then it wouldn't be a surprise.

They all hear an explosion, but not the TNT explosion. More like Creeper explosion.

Lincoln: Are you serious?

They all go to the location and see Martin looking at a hole in the ground and in the hole was some chests and brick floor and Lincoln.

They all laugh.

Leon: Wait what?

Sunset: What happened?

Gyro: Jesus man!

Linka: Was that explosion underneath or was it on top?

Lincoln: It was on top, and just when I was gonna go off mining some more.

Martin: (chuckles) a fucking Creeper came from behind me, exploded and revealed Lincoln's house.

They all laugh again.

Leon and Linka collect the dirt and use it to fix the damage.

Victor: he was like, Are you serious?

Neil: Oh god that was funny.

Sergei: What if he was naked down there?

Leon: (Laughs) Lincoln is taking a shit and his roof blows up and he's like "Are you serious?" (Laughs) That was so retarded!

They all laugh and Lincoln also laughs.

Sunset: Well, we owned the Wither, the claimed the Nether Star and Lincoln's roof got blown. This was the best way to end this video, thank you guys for watching and I will see you all next time. This is Sunset Shimmer of Shimmer cove, signing out.

Lincoln: Glad I could end the video like this sis, you're welcome.

To be continued …..

**My first Game stream chapter for 2020. Inspired by Vanoss, Wildcat, Terroriser, Delirious, Nogla, Basically, Four0Zero and Moo Snuckel playing Minecraft and fighting the Wither, seriously watch it. It is really funny. Leave a review and tell me what you think**.


	183. Ch183 Two School Dazes

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 183: Two School Dazes**

(Royal Woods High School)

The Red Sharp truck has arrived and parks near the school and coming out is Sam Sharp and her new sisters Adagio Dazzle Sharp, Aria Blaze Sharp and Sonata Dusk Sharp.

The three Dazzles gaze upon the school and can see a lot of students walking around, they are wearing the same attire they wore when they first came to Canterlot.

"So, this is it" said Aria.

"Yeah, I guess it is" replied Adagio.

"This is so gonna be exciting" said Sonata.

Sam looks upon her sisters. "You guys look nervous. Okay maybe not Sonata."

"Well, this isn't the first time we went to high school" said Adagio.

"Only the last time we went to high school we were all evil and junk" replied Aria.

"And we were kinda mean" replied Sonata nervously.

"Yeah, I heard from Sunset. But this is different now, you girls don't have to act like your old selves and try to make some new friends, though I'm sure you may have already made friends with a few gals here" said Sam.

"You mean Dana, Becky, Lori and Leni?" asked Aria.

"Yeah, them. But there are others as well, some of them are my band mates and the gal pals of the others" replied Sam.

"Okay, let's get this new school life started then" replied Adagio.

"New school and new friends!" said Sonata.

They all head into the school, and they are getting some attention from the students.

"Looks like you girls must be popular already" said Sam.

They then hear some of the students watching their concert from Sunday.

"Yup, that's the reason why" replied Aria.

"We were in this world for almost a week and we're already famous?" asked Adagio.

"Seems like it. But I don't think we should keep up with celebrity personas" said Sonata.

"Yeah, because the last thing we want is to act like a bunch of drama queens and end up breaking the group" teased Aria.

They all chuckled at the joke.

"Good one guys" said Luan as she walks by them and then heads to Benny.

"Is that Lori's sister?" asked Adagio.

"Yeah, the comedian of High School" replied Sam.

Sam was given the paper with the class schedules of the Dazzles and their locker numbers.

"Okay, so your lockers are right here" they all head to the lockers.

To Sam she was surprised. "Okay, I guess we're all neighbors then,"

"Awesome!" said Sonata.

"Sup dudes! And Babe!" they all turn around to see Luna Spellman.

"Hey there Lunes!" said Sam, the two of them hug and give each other small kisses on each other's cheeks.

The Dazzles couldn't help but feel for this cute moment.

"So, looks like you three are doing well here at High School" replied Luna.

"We are and we're hoping we can land some good impressions on everyone" said Adagio.

"Let's not make it too much Adagio" said Sunset who arrives with Leni and Lori.

"Hey there girls, love the outfits" said Leni.

"They literally look good on you three" said Lori.

"Thanks, these are the clothes we wore on our first Canterlot High School day" said Aria.

"Still the same as I remember" said Sunset.

"We're planning on getting something new to wear, like everyday style clothing" replied Sonata.

"Now that is something we can all help you girls out with" replied Luna.

"We can totes get you guys some new clothes and judge which ones are totes your styles" said Leni.

"Wow, thanks girls" replied Adagio.

"Speaking of styles" Lori then points out that some girls are coming their way.

It was the rest of their friends and they're other friends. Dana, Becky, Teri, Whitney, Jackie and Mandee.

"Hey gals, nice looks" said Dana.

"Suits you guys" said Becky.

"And so we finally meet the new Sharp girls" said Whitney.

"Seems like you three are doing well on your first day" said Teri.

"They still have to get to class" said Jackie.

"I'm so sure it's gonna be the same class as Sam and Luna, you girls are fifteen" replied Mandee.

"True, and Sam will be in a new school year next year" replied Adagio.

"We're just gonna have to catch up on some late education stuff" replied Aria.

"But that won't be a problem to us" said Sonata.

"Really? How come?" asked Lori.

"Well, when we did our music search trial back in the other human world, we sometimes read a few books" said Adagio.

"Some of them are a bit educational, mostly history and junk" replied Aria.

"And I may have also read some math books, I actually can understand them. If only they could help me with my cooking style" replied Sonata.

"Wow! I guess school will have a trio of good grade girls" said Teri.

"Can't wait to hear how the rest of your day goes" replied Whitney.

"And later we can all go to the mall" said Leni.

Jackie chuckles. "I think I know where you're going Leni."

"Same, to get these ladies some new styles" said Mandee.

"Do you three even have the cash for after school?" asked Dana.

"We do, from our savings" said Aria.

"From when we did our music search in the other human world": replied Sonata.

"And we have earned lots of it, we also keep some savings just in case" replied Adagio.

Lori and the others looked at Sam with confusion.

"They really do have lots of cash, they don't need any allowance for a long while" replied Sam.

They look back to the Dazzles. "Then I guess that's settled" said Lori.

"Wow! Talk about living it out with stride" said Sunset.

"Nice one gals" replied Jackie.

"You guys must've been living it awesome as independent gals back then" replied Mandee.

The Dazzles chuckle. "We did."

Then Luna notices something. "Umm, where the heck is Carol?"

"Who?" asked Aria.

"Carol Pingrey" replied Becky.

"She's a friend of Lori's and also our friend I guess" replied Leni.

"Where the heck is she anyway?" asked Sunset.

"Did you guys meet up with her earlier?" asked Sam.

"No, we didn't. When we got here, we did see her car. But we didn't find Carol" replied Lori.

"Maybe she had something else to do" replied Leni.

"Usually she would text us about what she is planning" replied Teri.

"This is so not normal for her" said Whitney.

"Maybe we should give Carol some space, I don't know why but I feel like something is bugging her" said Adagio.

"Same here. I sorta feel it too" said Aria.

Then they notice that Sonata wasn't paying much attention. "Sonata?" asked Luna.

Sonata was looking at the poster saying, Mystery Taco meat Monday.

"Oh!" said Adagio and Aria.

Sam chuckles. "She really likes Tacos."

The others also chuckle at Sonata, but Lori was feeling worried that her friend is not there. 'Where is she?'

Lori then sends a text to Carol.

(School Library)

Carol is sitting on a chair nearing a window in the library.

She looks at a blank piece of paper. "Okay, okay. What am I gonna do on Saturday?"

She tries her best to come up with a plan on what she can ask on her next date with Victor.

Carol then closes her book and sighs. "Jeez! How is this gonna work? Dana, Becky, Luna and Sam. They're all in a super powered relationship thing. Victor is a genius, I'm just plain smart. Victor has tesla powers, I'm just a good cook and debate. Victor works at FutureTech and I just work at Lynn's Table."

Carol then looks out the window. "I gotta think of some way to make this work. He's actually the one guy, who understands me. How does Lincoln deal with problematic conflicts?"

Then her phone vibrates and she picks it up and sees it was from Lori. "_Carol? Where are you_?"

Carol sighs and responds with her own text "_Busy with some stuff, in the library. Will meet with you guys later_."

Carol then puts her phone away and looks to the window and all she could think about was the Russian man working at FutureTech. Then Carol hears the bell ring and heads out of the library and off to class.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and Jordan are headed to their lockers, then they see Rusty and Polly skate by them, though Rusty almost trips.

Zach is with Giggles practicing some juggling. It seems Giggles found her Pokemon companion, er companions! A Totodile, Shroomish and Spinda. How are they adding to her comedy routing? No clue.

They can see Stella with her Heracross, Stella brings with her some honey juice in a bottle in case he gets hungry.

Earlier they did see Liam and Tabby come to the school and they were both riding a Mudsdale, at first they thought it was just a ride for them to come to. But them Liam let him roam around the back of the school which means the large donkey/horse Pokemon is his partner.

Lincoln and Jordan can see Higgins and Clyde going through some notes for the next Sadie Hawkins dance and with them is the school mascot Torchic.

Clyde still doesn't have a Pokemon yet. His dad's think all of the Pokemon around Royal Woods look amazing, but they are still being cautious about Clyde. And he still has two complicated pet cats at his house, but he still gets to interact with Torchic. But only at the school. Clyde was thinking that they could try out Torchic and her abilities, to see if she can evolve into Combusken.

Timmy is talking with Linka and with Linka. Where is Growlie (Arcanine)? At the back of the school with some of the large Pokemon being guarded by Absol and Lopunny.

Both Absol and Lopunny are suddenly developing a close bond to each other and at some point Lincoln and Jordan can see them just snuggling, which was cute.

"Looks like everyone in school is faring well for this year" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, this is nice and I am so stoked for the Sadie Hawkins dance next month!" said Jordan.

"Yeah, if I can recall that last year it didn't go so well" said Lincoln.

Jordan sighs. "Let's see. There was Chandler being a jerk, A giant Infernal, everyone saw us being heroes and pretty much complete chaos."

Lincoln chuckles. "Yup, not our best moment."

"But, we can make this next Sadie Hawkins Dance more memorable!" said Jordan.

"A shame Luna can't be there as the music. She said she was gonna go to Ever After High next month with Sam, Leon, Dana, Becky and Martin. Duchess invited them to the True Hearts Day dance party" replied Lincoln.

"That does sound kinda better than the Sadie Hawkins Dance. But I wanna make this our best and last and by far the most romantic one ever" said Jordan.

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "Now you're talking my language my love."

Jordan giggles. Then they spot the rest of their friends calling out to them.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln.

"Hey man, you two ready for the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" asked Rusty.

"Pretty much, you guys?" asked Jordan.

"We are and I wanna see how many times I can put this dude in a tail spinner!" said Polly.

"Oh it is so gonna be a challenge for us next month" said Rusty.

"Giggles and I are gonna try some new acts and jokes for next month" said Zach.

"Enough time for us to both be in the Dance Sync and Comedy Sync" replied Giggles.

"I'm actually surprised you got yourself three Pokemon" said Stella.

"Wonder what the theme song will be" said Tabby.

"No matter what the tune is, we're gonna be cranking it up to eleven!" said Liam.

"Oh you know me too well farm boy!" said Tabby as she kisses his cheek and makes Liam blush.

"I don't really have anyone to the dance. But I'm okay with it" replied Linka.

"So, you're not going with someone to the Dance?" asked Timmy.

"Nope, I'm just gonna be there for myself and myself only. Not planning anyone in the romance line, yet" replied Linka.

"Okay sis. But don't give up hope, you'll find someone" said Lincoln.

"Thanks bro" said Linka.

Then Jordan remembers. "Wait, what about Ronnie Anne's Gender bent version? The one from the world where you came from!"

"You mean Ronaldo Santiago?" said Linka.

Lincoln also recalls. "Oh yeah, him. Why can't you ask him to come with you to the dance?"

Linka chuckles. "I do like him, but we're not into having an actual relationship. We're both trying to figure out what's going on with the two of us."

Lincoln sighs. "Okay, at least you can have some fun at the dance."

"I know I will bro" replied Linka.

"I did not know Ronnie Anne had a male counterpart" said Polly.

"Well Linka is Lincoln's female counterpart and sort of twin sister" said Giggles.

"Sure wish I could come. But the Sadie Hawkins Dance are for those at Eleven and above" said Timmy.

"Well, come next year you will be in the same grade as me and your sister are and you'll be able to attend the dance" said Lincoln.

Then they all hear the bell ring. "And that's first period chaps!" said Tabby.

"Later guys" said Timmy as he leaves to his class.

They wave goodbye to Timmy and head into their class room with Mrs. Johnson for Literature writing.

(Spellman Estate)

Neil is by the Great Gate going through a book with some plans for March, or in other words the gift for Leon and Sergei, oh and Loona.

"I hope this does work, otherwise this is just gonna be stupid all over my face" said Neil.

"What is?" Neil gets startled by the presence of Gyro.

"Holy shit! What the hell man?!" yelled Neil as he almost falls down the steps.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to sneak up on you like that" said Gyro with a chuckle.

Neil then puts the book into his jacket. "So, what's happening Guardian?"

"I came back from Mewni and Mewni is still the same as usual. A lot of Mewman's hate Eclipsa being queen, some of the Mewman's have made a village surrounding Moon's home, they still think she is the queen for them, Hollow still has outposts all over Mewni, same with the Crusaders of the Zakarum, Star is doing her best to show the people that Eclipsa is a good queen and there have been reports of a ghost sighting within the old butterfly castle."

Neil had no clue what else to think about all of this. "Okay, so I guess all is good."

"Yeah, anyway. I gotta go and check on FutureTech" Gyro then turns into a Raven. "See you around Spellman."

And Gyro flies off.

Neil then realizes. "Why doesn't he just teleport there?" Neil then shrugs it off and goes back to looking at the planning book, then the Great Gate glows.,

"What now?" asked Neil.

Coming out was his daughter Duchess Swan. "Dad!"

"Duchess? What the heck? Shouldn't you be at school?" said Neil.

"Yeah, we may have a problem" replied Duchess.

"What do you mean problem?" asked Neil.

"Someone came through the Gate and is acting up all crazy in our world" replied Duchess.

"What do you mean crazy?" asked Neil.

"Like, Fairytale fanbase crazy! Like a little girl who is too excited to see every fairytale-like crazy!" replied Duchess.

Neil puts the book away. "Okay, let's go see who's trespassing!"

To be continued …..

**And the Dazzles have now entered school, Carol looks like she might have some problems, The Sadie Hawkins Dance is inbound! And let's hope nothing will ruin it and it seems like Ever After has some trouble, but who? Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	184. Ch184 Another Fairytale world part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 184: Another Fairytale school part 1**

(Ever After)

The Great Gate glows and coming out is Neil and Duchess.

Neil then readies his powers. "Okay, so what's going on ….. Here?"

Neil spots a blonde hair teenage girl running around and interacting with each student. She is wearing a velvet school inform, pink skirt and white pants.

"What the heck is this?" asked Neil. "Better yet, who the heck is this?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, but she is just very talkative" replied Giles Grimm who arrives.

"So, she's not a threat?" asked Neil.

"No, no. She's more likely a small obstacle within our school, and she has more energy than Maddie" said Giles.

"She has been going around the school asking each student which fairytale they came from. We don't even know who she is when she constantly keeps asking away" said Duchess.

"What about the Scarlet Crusaders? Aren't they trying to contain her?" asked Neil.

"I told them to stand down and that we were calling in someone who could deal with her and pretty much you are the first person I was able to think of" replied Giles.

"Fair point." Neil then looks to Giles. "And where is Sally Whitemane?"

"She is currently attending a small meeting with the Queen of Hearts, who knows how long it will end" replied Evil Queen who also arrives.

"Well that's bad" replied Neil. "And I'm gonna guess she's been asking you tons of questions too."

Evil Queen sighs. "No she did not. But she did sneak into the dragon stables and managed to wake up all of the dragons making them fly off, she tried to get them back. But thankfully Apple and Darling were also in the air with their dragons and brought them back to the stables, unfortunately that girl started bombarding them with a hex ton of questions before heading out elsewhere."

"Wow! Now that's what I call intense" said Neil.

"Tell me about it" replied Evil Queen.

Giles does notice something. "And where is the rest of your family?"

"All busy, I don't wanna bother them, plus it's a school day" replied Neil.

Giles does realize it. "Of course. Also she hasn't done any harm or damage at all, she just wants to know all of the students and get some souvenirs from them."

"I'm sorry what now?" said Neil.

"She seems to be fond of souvenirs from every student" replied Evil Queen.

"And here she comes!" said Duchess.

They all come face-to-face with the new girl.

"Oh my gosh! It's you again! Duchess Swan the daughter of the Swan Princess!" said the teen girl.

"Yeah, it's me. The very same girl you always kept asking about" replied Duchess, but she does not sound amused.

"I do have a few more questions for you" said the girl.

Duchess groans. "Oh fairy tales me! Do you ever just shut up?!"

"Duchess, you're manners" replied Neil. "But you are right she is getting on my nerves too."

The blonde girl looks to Neil. "Are you her dad?"

"Yes" replied Neil and Duchess.

"But, you don't look like a prince" said the girl.

Neil's eyes go wide and everyone gasps.

"Oh dear" replied Giles as she takes one step back.

Neil suddenly feels the urge to take to the skies and rain down fire, but he calms down immediately. "Okay first off, Duchess is adopted into my family, so her name is Duchess Swan Spellman. Secondly, I am no prince, but I am an alien overlord and destroyer."

The girl was a bit shocked by this news. "Wow! So, she comes to school here some times?"

"I'm planning on staying with my family for the whole summer and I do go to school here. Seriously! Who the hex are you?!" replied Duchess.

The blonde girl realized her mistake, introducing herself. "Oops! I totally forgot about that, sorry guys."

All the students come towards them and also want to know who she is.

"Alright kid, who the hell are you?" asked Neil.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rose Cinderella, I am the granddaughter of Cinderella the Headmistress of Regal Academy!" replied Rose.

Then she shows them her Pumpkin wand and she conjures up some flying pumpkins that explode like fireworks in the sky. "Oh wow! It actually worked well this time!" said Rose.

They were all shocked by this.

"I'm sorry what now?" asked Dexter.

"Oh, well I control pumpkin magic. My grandma gave me this wand and thought it would help me, I am a student of Regal Academy of course" replied Rose.

"Okay, that is kinda shocking. But what did you say your last name was?" asked Farrah Goodfairy.

"Oh, you mean my last name? Cinderella why?" asked Rose.

Then coming out of the crowd of teenagers was. "I am Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella."

Rose gasps and runs towards her and giggles.

"Here we go again" groaned Raven.

Ashlynn didn't know if she should run or stand her ground and soon Rose was right in front of her with stars in her eyes. "Umm, hi."

"Oh my pumpkin! You are the daughter of The Cinderella?! I am her granddaughter! My mom is a teacher and she does Ball gown magic! Are we related?!" said Rose.

Ashlynn looks to everyone, who are just shaking their heads slowly.

"Umm, I'm not sure. But you are really getting to close to me" said Ashlynn.

Then Hunter steps in. "Miss, please step away from my girlfriend."

Rose gasps again. "Wait a minute! The son of the huntsman is in love with the daughter of Cinderella?! No way! This is so awesome!"

Hunter and Ashlynn were now even more confused.

"This is getting weird" said Hunter.

And just as Rose is about to ask away, she is dragged by her back uniform by Neil. "You are coming with me, we all have a lot to discuss about."

"Okay" replied Rose, she wasn't sure where this was going.

(Headmaster's office)

Rose is sitting on the chair and is facing Head master Giles Grimm and next to him was Neil and Evil Queen.

"So, Miss Rose. We have some questions to ask of you" said Giles.

"Sure, also who are you?" asked Rose.

"I am Giles Grimm. The headmaster of Ever After High" replied Giles.

Rose's eyes are now wide. "What?! Like from the brothers Grimm?!"

"Oh boy" said Neil.

"Here we go again" replied Evil Queen.

Rose then gets up and stands next to Giles. "I have lots of things to ask you! Where is your brother? Did you make the story of Rapunzel? What was it like to make such awesome stories about fairytales? Have you ever flown on a dragon?"

Giles needed to put his foot down. "Now, now Miss Cinderella. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my office, from Maddie I can tolerate, but right now we are the ones asking you. So please, sit down Rose."

Rose nods and walks back to her seat.

"Huh, that was easy" replied Neil.

"And unexpected" said Evil Queen.

"So, what do you guys wanna know about me?" asked Rose.

"Well, first off. Is there another Fairytale school?" asked Neil.

Rose nods. "It's called Regal Academy. My grandma is the headmistress there and my mom is a teacher for Fashion class."

Evil Queen was confused by this. "Didn't know that kind of class even existed."

"Okay, so do you live in Regal Academy?" asked Neil.

"Nope, I live on earth" replied Rose.

"As in, another earth?" asked Giles.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Rose.

"Because I'm from another earth, an earth with superheroes and futuristic empires" replied Neil.

"Wow! So I guess I'm from another earth as well" replied Rose.

"Okay, we have that covered. Now how did you get here to our fairytale world Rose?" asked Giles.

"Well, I guess it started when I woke up and realized I was late for school, again. So I ate my breakfast and headed for an alleyway. I pulled out my fairytale key and activated the door to Regal Academy. But then the door disappeared and became a portal and so I stepped in and made it here, to Ever After High! And this place is awesome!"

Neil, Giles and Evil Queen had no clue as to what she was actually saying.

"So you stumbled upon a portal?" asked Neil.

"I did" replied Rose.

"And you just went through it?" asked Giles.

"Sure did" replied Rose.

"Without even thinking about what was going to be on the other side?" asked Evil Queen.

"Well, I did have some doubts about going through, but then I realized that I am a fairytale hero and I can take on whatever challenge that comes in my way. With or without a team!" said Rose. "Besides, I still have my wand and my family heirloom" replied Rose.

"I'm sorry, you're family what?" asked Neil.

"Family heirloom, the Cinderella glass slippers. They can actually give me some cool new powers! My friends also have some as well. The Snow White Mirror Shield, The Rapunzel fire Bangles, The LeFrog Frog Ball, The Beast Mask and The Iron Fan Long bow" replied Rose.

They had no idea what she was talking about anymore.

"So, I guess she's from another world, with a fairytale school, and the staff are the grandparents and some are the parents and they have some off magic" said Neil.

"And don't forget the bad guys" said Rose.

"I'm sorry, your world has villains as well?" asked Evil Queen.

"Uh huh, some of them are banned into the human world I live in. They can't use they're magic there so they're pretty much harmless. Who are you by the way?" said Rose.

Evil Queen stands tall. "Really? You don't know who I am? I am the Evil Queen, and I am the professor of this school in Advanced Dragon Training."

Rose gets off her chair and readies her wand. "A villain! This world has villains!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Stand down Rose, she was once a threat, but thanks to some reasoning and good pardons. She is no longer a villain" said Giles.

"He's right, all I want to do is spend time with my daughter Raven" replied Evil Queen.

Rose puts her wand away. "Okay then, so you're not a bad guy anymore. Are there other teachers here who are also bad guys?"

"Yes, from Big bad wolf, Rumplestiltskin and Baba Yaga" replied Giles.

"The only guy here who's cruel with grades is Rumplestiltskin. Trust me when I say that the extra credit is not worth it" replied Neil.

"Okay then, what do some of your teachers teach?" asked Rose.

"Well we have many subjects, all of them are suited for each one of our students. Whether they be prince, princess or villain" said Giles.

"Most of the times, some of the students would want to try a different subject. Like Darling Charming, she may be a princess, but she is a true born hero" said Evil Queen.

"True, she takes Hero training 101 and is an ace student there" replied Neil.

Rose was shocked at the amazing subjects in this school. "Wow, do you guys have balls or big events?"

"That we do have, coming next month is True Hearts Day and the month after that is Thronecoming and pretty soon Legacy Day" replied Giles.

"And let's not forget the Dragon Games" said Evil Queen.

"Oh yeah, that's one event in this school that I already love" replied Neil.

Rose was amazed by the names of these big school events. But something was on her mind.

"Are there any required grades to gain from those events?" asked Rose nervously.

All three of the adults were confused at what she just said. "Excuse me?" asked Neil.

"What do you mean grades gained?" asked Evil Queen.

"Well you see at Regal Academy, a lot of the big events we have accumulate to our grades. If we succeed then our team gets extra grades, something our team leader tries hardest to gain" replied Rose.

They all looked at her with shock. "Rose, can you wait outside please. The grownups have to discuss this" said Neil.

Rose does as she's told and leaves the office, she had no clue what was going to happen or what she had just done.

"Hey Rose" Rose turns around and sees Raven, Apple, Darling, Maddie, Briar, Ashlynn, Duchess, Cerise, Melody and Farrah.

"Oh hey girls. I was just told to leave the room so they can talk" replied Rose.

They all looked at her with worry. "Rose, we overheard about what is going on in your world" said Apple.

"How did you guys know?" asked Rose.

"A little bit of fairy magic" replied Farrah. "Please don't tell the headmaster we were listening."

Rose smiled. "It's okay and I guess I should apologize for being all over everyone, I was just so excited to meet more fairytale people."

"Hey, it's okay. You were just a big fan of who we are and what we do! Well maybe you're a fan of the stories our parents were once a part of, but we are part of our own stories!" replied Maddie,

"She's not wrong. Here in Ever After, we write our own stories, stories that could help us and our friends" replied Raven.

"Wow! That sounds kinda cool" replied Rose.

All of the Ever After High girls looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned to Rose.

"Perhaps it's about time you learned more about our school" said Darling.

(Meanwhile in the office)

"Sally Whitemane hasn't returned, we cannot execute this operation without her approval" said Giles.

"He has a point. Whitemane will want to hear about this, and I know she won't like it one bit" said Evil Queen.

Neil looks out the window and towards the Great Gate. "You're right, we also need the Guardian to know about this."

"And what about your team?" asked Giles.

"Perhaps I should tell some of them, and let's hope my kids are out of school now. This could get seriously dangerous" said Neil.

"Rose said that there is a villain who is still in the fairytale world, most of the others are on her earth" said Evil Queen.

"The only question is, who this villain is still lurking" said Giles.

"And I'm sure the entire student body of Regal Academy is wondering where Rose is. We'll need to talk with their staff about these things they teach and help them correct their mistakes for future fairytales to become what they are not, but become what they're true heart's desire" replied Neil.

Giles stands up and stands next to Neil. "You know, you sound like a better headmaster than me."

Neil chuckles. "Sorry Giles, but that's not in my jurisdiction."

Evil Queen also stands next to them. "Still, we should inform the Guardian about this epidemic, he might send for your family to be part of it. We'll need all the help we can get and not just from the Scarlet Crusade."

Neil sighs. "You're right, I'll be back" he walks away and pulls out his phone.

Giles and Evil Queen just watch Neil call Gyro.

"Do you really think he should be the Headmaster of this school?" asked Evil Queen.

"I'm not sure, he shows true leadership and understanding when it comes to young people But he has his own motives and personal vendetta's, perhaps one day, we'll ask him" replied Giles.

(Meanwhile at FutureTech)

Gyro flies into an open window and transforms. "Martin? Martin?! Where the fuck are you?!"

Instead he finds Victor on his chair trying to write some stuff in a book. "He's not here, I have no clue where he went off to."

"Okay, so where are the others?" asked Gyro.

"Somewhere here in the facility I guess" replied Victor.

But Gyro could sense the uneasiness within his tone. "Something on your mind Victor?"

Victor sighs. "Nothing man, just trying to figure out how my date for this Saturday will go and I am stumped right now man!"

Gyro smirks. "One thing I do know, straight from Hierarch Artanis. Is that you shouldn't let doubt consume you, I'm sure that whatever happens on Saturday, you and Carol are gonna have a good time and maybe ignite a spark from within your hearts."

Victor smiles. "Thanks Gyro, I needed that." He then gets up from his seat and puts on his jacket. "And now I'm feeling ready. So what are you doing here?"

"I just got a call from Neil about a situation involvi9ng another fairytale world. The rest of the team is still in school and Sally Whitemane is at a meeting in Wonderland" replied Gyro.

"So, what are you doing here then?" asked Victor. "Should I get Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber?"

Gyro was about to say yes, but then he gets an idea. "I-Is Project Terror Skies ready?"

Victor is shocked, but calms down. "It's been ready three months ago and it is still on standby. Why?"

Gyro looks to him. "I think it's time we unleashed it."

Victor nods. "On it, but who will command it?"

Gyro then looks to a number on his phone. "I know just the Command and Conquer kind of guy."

"It's not Kane is it?" asked Victor.

"No, no it's not Kane. Just go and get Project Terror Skies airborne!" said Gyro.

"Okay" Victor heads to another room.

Gyro then makes a call. "Come on, come on! Pick up!"

(Somewhere on Mt. Everest)

There is a small house near the summit, hidden from everyone else.

A man in heavy winter clothing comes up and is about to head inside, but then his phone rings. "Hello?" He speaks in a slight American Russian voice, kinda like high pitched moron-style.

"Hello idiot" replied Gyro.

The man removes his goggles revealing his green eyes. "Guardian? Didn't think I'd get a call from you, how long has it been?"

"More than three years, you ready for this Commander?" said Gyro.

He then removes his ski mask. "I'm ready to spread some desolation!"

"Then get ready, I'm bringing the party to you" replied Gyro.

"Can't wait" replied the man. He then removes his hat revealing his neck high green spiky hair.

He looks at his cabin. "Time to destroy this place. And I worked hard on it too, oh well." he sends out a stream of green toxic radiation that melts everything.

"Okay, now to get down from here" said the man. He then howls loudly and an avalanche starts, making the snow beneath his feet to shake. The man smiles "Time for some painful surfing fun!"

And he goes down with the avalanche.

(FutureTech HQ)

Gyro puts his phone away and he can feel the building shake.

FutureTech HQ Splits itself in the middle and a giant object emerges and the sound of multiple humming turbines.

Tadashi and Penny are shocked to see this thing.

Jack Cyber is fast asleep on the couch, how is he sleeping through this?!

Gyro then looks up. "Here come the thunder."

To be continued …..

**Does anyone here remember Regal Academy? Well here it come people! And what is this new super weapon and this new OC coming in? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	185. Ch185 Another Fairytale world part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 185: Another Fairytale school part 2**

(Ever After High)

"So, you guys don't have to follow your family's legacy?" asked Rose.

Currently Rose Cinderella is outside of the school talking with some of the students.

"Some of us do, but we all did some long thinking and realized we can do what we want, but is also what we need" replied Raven. "I don't wanna be told to be evil."

"I do not wanna sleep for a hundred years just for some random prince to kiss me" said Briar.

"Hunter and I have this relationship and neither of us wanna be apart" said Ashlynn.

"My mom is little red riding hood and she married the big bad wolf, both me and my sister are half wolf" said Cerise.

"I just wanna use my own style of music to bring some good vibes, even to mice who attack towns" said Melody.

"I just wanna see if I can grant my own wishes, be like what other princesses" said Farrah.

"I am not planning on staying as a swan for the rest of my life" said Duchess.

"And Darling and I have just realized how much we feel for each other" said Apple.

"There was this incident where it turns out that I am the Charming in Apple's eyes, instead of Prince Charming, it was Princess Charming" replied Darling.

Rose was shocked by all these girls with their own dreams and ideals for their future. "Wow! I never knew there were some fairytales who don't wanna be like their parents. That's starting to sound very clear to me and also makes sense."

Then Rose looked to Maddie. "What about you?"

"Well, let's see. At first I wanted to be like my dad, but then I found out I can be whatever I want! Then I found out there are many things I wanted to try and then I want to stay close to my friends! Also, the owner of my dad's tea Shoppe! So, I'll just do what I always do! Be Mad as I can be!" giggled Maddie.

Rose was confused and looks to the others.

"It's a Maddie thing" replied Ashlynn.

"Not really easy to understand" said Cerise.

"I can understand all the things she say, we ate both Co-class President's" said Apple.

"Okay, I guess some Wonderlandians would rather be themselves" said Rose.

"So, what's your big plan for your future Rose?" asked Raven.

Rose didn't know how to respond to that, but she does remember what her true dream is. "I guess, it's to be a fairytale hero. Just like every other fairytale hero, just in my own way."

The others thought it sounded like something Daring would want, but it's also close to being similar to what Darling also wants.

"Well, I guess you do what you do. No matter what happens, just try and try again" said Maddie.

"She's right, I think. Don't let anyone judge you for what you want" said Ashlynn.

"And there will be other people who will support you all the way" said Duchess.

"Let it you pick Rebel or Royal" said Raven.

Rose felt a bit inspired by this, these are princess's (some of them) who are as powerful as a queen. "Thanks girls, I just hope I can actually get home. My team is probably worried, same with my mom and grandma and mostly Hawk."

The girls started to giggle.

"So, who's Hawk?" asked Cerise.

"Is he your friend?" asked Briar.

"Or is he something more?" asked Darling.

Rose starts to blush and look away. The girls knew what this meant.

"Looks like someone likes him, does he like you?" asked Raven.

"Well, we both have this awkward moment where we try to get close, but sometimes we get interrupted" said Rose.

"That is just so sweet. But does he love you?" asked Apple.

"Yeah, I think he does. He tries to do nice things to me, saving me, helping me, watching my back and showing me things I haven't known about the Fairytale world. I guess Hawk and I do li- Love each other" replied Rose.

The girls smile hearing this relationship Rose and Hawk have, but something was in Darling's thoughts.

"What's his fairytale?" asked Darling.

"Yeah, and the rest of your team" said Briar.

"Well, there's our team leader Astoria Rapunzel, her hair moves like ivy and she's very smart and a perfectionist who wants to one day become the headmistress of Regal Academy."

"Travis Beast has incredible strength, though he can sometimes have a short temper. He wants to be an artist, though his grandma Beauty and Grandpa Beast would rather have him be the beast he should be, he has a crush on LingLing Ironfan, she's one of our teammates."

"LingLing Ironfan is an exchange student who is the granddaughter of Professor Ironfan, she has a hard time trying to understand the many things of teenage girls, but she is a very skilled fighter and she has a crush on Travis Beast."

"Joy LeFrog is the granddaughter of Professor LeFrog, she can sometimes turn into a frog and a kiss can turn her back to normal, let it be from anyone or anything. She likes to eat bugs, even if she is a teenage girl she eats bugs, even spiders. She has a lot of crushes on boys, mostly frog princes."

"And then there's Hawk Snow White. He loves to be a great hero like me, he has this thing with apples, like he can't keep away when he sees an apple. He seems to talk a lot to his totally unresponsive reflection. He is strong, at most times, and sometimes his courage leads us to some trouble. He has a sister, but the problem is, she went missing years ago and hasn't been seen since. Another thing is, his grandma, Professor Snow White always tries to hook him with other girls, mostly princess's in which he runs away from. Sometimes his grandma doesn't like me, or doesn't even like me being with Hawk."

There are other students, Vicky Broomstick, Cyrus Broomstick, Gerald Ugly Duckling, Pinocchia, Violet Ogre, Kira Frost, Odette Swan, Finn Whale and Leena Tom Thumb, and plus a whole lot of other fairytale legends within the fairytale world. Even the ones from Arabian Nights and also Wonderland.

The girls were shocked by this massive explanation.

"Did you say that Hawk is a Snow White?" asked Apple.

"What the heck is wrong with his grandma?!" said Raven.

"You guys think we should tell Holly and Poppy about Astoria?" asked Cerise.

"Should we tell Hopper that there's a princess who turns into a frog?" asked Briar.

"That name, Vicky Broomstick sounds like trouble" said Ashlynn.

"Which story is Finn whale from?" asked Farrah.

"If Finn's from Pinocchio, then Cedar Wood will not like this" said Melody.

"LingLing sounds kinda cool" said Darling.

"Why is there a student named after her own mom?!" said Duchess. (She means Odette Swan)

"Wonderland in your world?! Now that is hat-tastic!" said Maddie.

Rode felt happy to share her world to these fairytale kids, but some of them seemed very unhappy with some of the things there.

"So, that's what your world is mostly about" they all turned around to see Neil, Giles and Evil Queen.

"And it seems we are all at an agreement, we are planning to go to your world and sort this out. As true fairytale leaders should" said Giles.

"Also, Sally Whitemane has just called, she is headed back and is ready to confront your world" said Evil Queen.

"We also have to wait for the Guardian to arrive, perhaps he can bring us to your world" said Neil.

Rose stands up. "So, what are you guys planning to do when we get to Regal Academy?"

Neil sighs, he can tell that Rose was a bit uncomfortable. "Rose, you have to understand that grades are not everything. What your school is doing is just plain crazy!"

"We don't put grades into our events, what matters is that they all have fun" said Giles.

"We will talk to them about all of this and perhaps they will understand us" said Evil Queen.

"And if they don't? I mean my grandma is the headmistress and she'll be understanding, but the problem would be the other teachers" said Rose.

"Then we will be there to tell them otherwise" said Madam Baba Yaga. And with her are the rest of the Ever After High staff.

"Not all subjects have to be about princess and royal junk" said Professor Bad Wolf.

"There has to be equality with other kids from other fairytales" said Coach Gingerbread man.

"So they can all make their own choices and not make bad ones, just as long as they can be helped with their problems" said Professor Pied Piper.

Rose was amazed that there standing in front of her are a couple of Fairytale villains and they are the staff of the school.

Rose smiled. "You know what, I think this will work. Let's do this!"

Neil chuckles. "Yup, this must be the typical Rose spirit."

Then they hear a few gryphon's roaring in the distance and coming down are three gryphons.

The gryphons had red armor and the symbols of the Scarlet Crusade, one Gryphon had more armor and enchanted weaponry, and the one mounted was Sally Whitemane.

"So, are we ready for our journey to Regal Academy?" asked Sally Whitemane.

"We are" replied Giles. Sally Whitemane then sees Rose Cinderella. "You, girl. Step forward."

Rose gulps and takes a few steps forward and is amazed at this powerful woman who now leads the land of Ever After.

"So, you are the one who is from this other Fairytale world?" asked Sally Whitemane.

"I ….. I am" replied Rose.

Sally Whitemane then smiled. "Then I assure you that we will ensure that your world will not suffer anymore, the students will not be pushed into graded events anymore. They all have to learn that not everything is about good grades, sometimes you must do whatever you can to save everyone and stop evil,"

The others started to clap at Sally Whiteman's speech. Even the fairytale villains clapped.

Rose felt inspired by her words, she truly is a great leader to these fairytale citizens.

"So, are you ready to go home Rose Cinderella?" asked Salle Whitemane.

Rose nods. "Yes, I am."

Then the portal opens and a raven comes out and transforms into Gyro. "So, what did I miss?"

Rose gasps at this man with his amazing abilities. "That was awesome! You can turn into a bird!"

Gyro looks to Neil. "Is she the high energy always asking things Rose Cinderella?"

"The very one" replied Neil.

"Oops, sorry. I guess I went fan girl again" said Rose.

"No need to worry child. I understand that you love fairytale stories and that it is your dream to be one of them" said Gyro.

"So Guardian, do we have any other allies coming to our aid?" asked Sally Whitemane.

"Hollow is elsewhere fighting a rogue Jennerit military, The Royal Defenders are still at school, I have no clue where Leon and Sergei are, and the rest of our allies from other realms are busy with their own things. Mostly trouble."

Neil sighs. "Same here, I have no idea where Leon and Sergei are. But I think I heard Sergei say he was gonna help Loona move her things out of hell. I'm pretty sure Blitz will have a lot of tears to watch Loona leave."

"True, but I did call in a couple of other people to aid us" said Gyro.

"Who?" asked Giles.

"I have no clue where Martin is, but Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber are ready for a fight. Along with a new ally and a new piece of weaponry" replied Gyro.

"Sorry Guardian, but not to be too rash. But are these weapons really necessary for this?" asked Evil Queen.

"Evil Queen, we are about to enter a new fairytale world. With some insurgents within the school that could be able to bring forth the other fairytale villains and a powerful villain within their land, this weapon is necessary. Also I left a note at Spellman estate in case the kids come home" replied Gyro.

"Does my wife know about this?" asked Neil.

"She's not home at the moment. But I gave the note to Harv" replied Gyro.

"Okay, so how do we get to Regal Academy Guardian?" asked Neil.

"That is something that will be a problem, but I came up with an idea to get here" He then goes to Rose. "Rose, you said that you use a key to go to Regal Academy, yes?"

"Yeah, every time?" replied Rose.

"May I see this key please?" asked Gyro. Rose then brings out the magical key that leads to Regal Academy. (Hey! That rhymes!)

Gyro then takes the key and heads to the Great Gate. "Mr. Guardian sir, what are you doing?" asked Rose.

"Is this the plan?" asked Sally Whitemane.

"Let's see if this works" Gyro then goes to the right column of the Great Gate and a part of it forms a key slot.

Everyone gasps. "That's a first" said Neil.

Gyro then puts the key inside and twists it, the portal then glows into some new light blue and pink colors.

"Holy Chrysler me! That actually worked?!" said Gyro in shock.

Neil sighs. "Alright then, let's do this."

"We're coming too dad" said Duchess.

Neil and the others turn around to see Duchess Swan, Apple White, Raven Queen, Darling, Daring and Dexter Charming, Blondie Lockes, Cerise Hood, Ramona Wolf, Cedar Wood, Maddeline Hatter, Briar and Rosabella Beauty, Courtley Jester, Poppy and Holly O'Hair, Sparrow Hood, Melody Piper, Farrah Goodfairy, Jillian Beanstalk, Lizzie Hearts, CA Cupid, Justine Dancer, Nina Thunmbell, Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington II, Faybelle Thorn, Kitty Cheshire, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Ginger Breadhouse and Meshell Mermaid.

"Okay, I guess we do have an army, of well-educated, understanding and dedicated students" said Neil.

"And each one of them has their own motives and true dreams, and they could help reason with the teachers" said Giles.

"This could work" said Sally Whitemane.

Then they all hear dragons coming, they spot Evil Queen arriving with all of their dragons. "I thought this could be useful. They do have dragon riding there as well, and I want to show that Beast who the real Dragon riding pro does!"

Sally Whitemane smiles. "Now this will definitely work!"

Then a sled being pulled by polar bears arrives and coming out was Crystal Winters. "I heard about what happened from Briar's text!"

They all look at Briar. "What? I like to gossip, sometimes."

Neil sighs. Even though he still has this thing against the whole Winter family since the Epic Winter incident, some part of Neil believes they could use her winter skills against whatever threat may loom in Regal Academy. "Alright Crystal, you can come."

Rose was amazed by this winter themed princess, then she remembers something. "Oh yeah, now I remember who's the villain in our world! The Snow Queen!"

They all gasp and look at Crystal who is shocked. "W-What?!"

"Yeah, it is the Snow Queen, she was exiled on earth and then snuck her way back into the fairytale world and uses her magic to trap things and people into her snow globes. She also has an ice dragon" said Rose.

Neil rubs the temples of his forehead. "Oh for goodness sakes! I already had to face the world's biggest snowflake almost killing me, now I have to face another one?!"

"This will not be easy" said Giles.

"That snow queen will detect our magical presence and try to stop us!" said Evil Queen.

"Which means I will have to bring my Royal Guard with me" said Sally Whitemane.

"I'm contacting Victor to see if he picked up our newest ally" said Gyro as he pulls out his phone.

Neil and Rose look to the Great gate and the portal that is still active.

"This just got a whole lot harder than I thought" said Neil.

"So, are we just gonna wait some more?" asked Rose.

"No, we are making our first move, and that is to reinstate the rules and fix the situations that world has" said Neil.

Then the Scarlet Royal Guard arrive on their Dragon Hawks and Gyro puts his phone away. "Alright, Victor said that they are inbound to Mongolia to pick our new ally up, once he calls me I will activate a portal to let them through."

Neil was confused. "Who is this ally?"

Gyro smirks. "Let's just say, he's someone I kept secret for a long, long time. Someone Victor once knew, but doesn't remember."

Neil didn't always like what Gyro says. "You are always full of surprises Guardian."

"Yes, yes I am" replied Gyro. He then looks to the Great Gate and then to everyone else. "Alright then, let's do this."

(Regal Academy)

The sun is shining and all of Regal Academy is active, the portal gate that divides the Fairytale world from the human world is being guarded by the Fairytale family guardian dragons, mostly by the Cinderella dragon.

"So, what do you think happened to Rose?" asked the LeFrog dragon.

"Who knows? She could be running late" said the Snow White Dragon.

"She can't be running late, her mother is already here at the school" said Travis's dragon.

"This is not good news at all. The rest of the students and teachers are also questioning this, I've never seen Cinderella this stressed since her shoes went missing, again" said the Cinderella Guardian Dragon.

"And what of Rose's Dragon? Is she concerned?" asked the Rapunzel Dragon.

"She has to be, those two are both very good friends and both love shoes, sort of" replied the Beast Dragon.

Then the Portal Gate opens. But it wasn't the right colors.

"This is new" replied the Beast Dragon.

"Ready yourselves!" yelled the Cinderella Dragon. All the other dragons get ready to fight whatever it is that is coming.

But then they stand down when they see. "Hey guys!"

"Rose!" they all yelled.

"Where have you been?! Everyone was worried sick!" said the Cinderella Dragon.

"Sorry, I ended up in the wrong world" replied Rose.

The dragons were confused by this.

"What do you mean the wrong world?" asked the LeFrog Dragon.

Then multiple people come through the portal, the dragons were shocked by this and other dragons came in as well.

"What …. What is this?" asked the Cinderella Guardian Dragon.

Gyro looks at the Guardian dragons. "We need to talk."

To be continued …..

**The plan is set, the army (sort of) is ready and they have now arrived to Regal Academy. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	186. Ch186 Another Fairytale world part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 186: Another Fairytale School part 3**

(Regale Academy)

Everyone gathers to the main garden to listen to headmistress Cinderella. "Settle down everyone, now I know some of you are wondering as to why I would call all of you here, well it seems that one of our students hasn't arrived into school. And those reasons are unknown."

Many of the students all whisper as to who it could be, but many of them knew it had to be Rose Cinderella.

"So, what are we going to do Headmistress Cinderella?" asked Odette.

"Rose is pretty much the one student here in school who has been known for fighting off villains, even without any help" said Pinocchia.

"True, so what's gonna happen when the Snow Queen hears of this?!" said Finn the Whale.

"Will she come and attack us?!" yelled Gerald Ugly Duckling.

Vicky, Cyrus and Kira thought that this was the best day for them and the best moment for the Snow Queen to strike.

Rose's pet mouse Gigi is also worried for Rose.

Some of the students were starting to worry, yes it is true that Rose can be a bit of a klutz, like all the time. But she always made up for it through hard work and helping fend off every villain that dare comes through they're portal.

"Calm down everyone, everything is under control" said Professor Snow White.

"We will all begin our search for Rose, but the only question is where" said Professor Beast.

Professor LeFrog looks to Clara, Rose's mom who is also a teacher there. "Have you seen Rose come here when you arrived?"

"No, I haven't, she went to school earlier than me, something about a task that was put up by her team" said Clara Cinderella.

Then Professor Beauty remembered. "Ah yes, I set up all of my students to begin searching for a Dragon Lotus first thing in the morning, possibly Astoria wants to begin bright and early."

"Where is Rose's team anyway?" asked Professor Rapunzel.

"I sent them off to search for Rose, to see if she has landed elsewhere in the Fairytale Land" replied Cinderella.

"She could be anywhere, and we all know what happens when she encounters something that is new" groaned Snow White.

"She's a strong and brave hero, I know that she can get through whatever obstacle comes her way" replied Professor Wolfram.

"True, she has her wand and the Cinderella Glass Slippers" said Professor Beast.

They soon spot Astoria, Hawk, Travis, Joy and LingLing arrive on their dragons. And with them are Rose's Pom-Pom's, aka the little living pumpkin guys, kinda look like minions.

"Did you guys find Rose?" asked Clara.

Astoria sighs. "I'm sorry, but we checked everywhere."

All the students were starting to worry.

Vicky and her friends go off to hide. "This is it guys, the moment we've been waiting for."

"For what?" asked Cyrus.

"For my mom to come and attack you doofus!" said Kira

"Oh, right. So what's our next move?" asked Cyrus.

"First, Kira you will contact your mother and tell her that Rose has gone missing and that no one has seen her, Cyrus and I will remain here and make sure they never find her and when your mother comes we will make sure that the teacher's don't try anything heroic" said Vicky.

"Oooh! I like your plan Vicky" said Kira.

"But what about the dragons?" asked Cyrus.

"That's why we have this!" Vicky shows them that she has a key, the very same kind of key that could bring them to the human world, or better yet, bring some villains back into the fairytale land.

"Now that is evil! I'm gonna go and call my mom in private!" Kira heads off elsewhere with a snow globe.

"And now it's our turn" said Vicky. Cyrus nods. The Broomstick cousins head out of hiding and rejoin the crowd of students.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Professor Beauty.

Seeing that all of them had a lot to talk about, Hawk couldn't stand there and just wait around, so he hops aboard his dragon again. But he is stopped by someone.

"What the? Rose's mom?" And so it was.

"I'm coming with you. I am her mother and I am not letting some random monster attack my little girl" said Clara.

Hawk smiles. "Okay then, let's go looking for her."

"Don't forget about us" They turn around to see the rest of their team.

"It will be a long while to search for Rose" said Joy.

"But we are not giving up" said Astoria.

"Rose is our friend and we are not letting her down" said Travis.

"There would be dishonor to not trying our best, and we will not stop till we find her!" said LingLing.

"Okay then guys, let's go look for Rose!" yelled Hawk. But then he gets attacked by one of the Pom-pom's to his face. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

He manages to get the Pom-pom off of him. "What is it little guy? We don't have all day for this."

The pom-pom points up, they all look up to see the Guardian dragons have arrived and someone was on the Cinderella dragons back. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Rose!" they all yelled and cheered.

The Cinderella dragon lands and Rose gets off, and then she gets tackled by her team, even her dragon gets in on this. "Whoa! How long was I gone? Ten years?"

Her grandma and mom approach. "To be exact my dear, almost two hours."

"We were so worried about you!" Clara hugs her daughter.

Rose hugs her back. "I'm here now, so everything's fine."

"And thank goodness too, for a minute there we were all thinking of searching all over the place, even underwater" said Professor Snow White.

"I am not a floater" said Professor Beast.

"By the way, where were you anyway?" asked Astoria.

"And that is another thing I must say as well" said the Cinderella Guardian dragon.

Cinderella gets confused by this. "What are you talking about?"

"Some people have come through the portal" said the Beast Dragon.

"And who might that be?" asked Professor Beauty.

"Us!" All of the students and faculty all see a lot of people, students and adults and they all seemed very colorful in their outfits.

"Who are all of you? And how did you all get here?" asked Headmistress Cinderella.

Giles comes forward. "We came here because of Rose, she went to our world by mistake and she told us quite a lot of this land."

"And you are?" asked Snow white in a stern manner.

"My name is Headmaster Giles Grimm, I am the Headmaster of Ever After High" replied Giles.

They all gasped and were fascinated by the name. Vicky and Cyrus knew this is bad.

"Grimm? Like the brothers Grimm?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, though my brother has to serve his sentence for poor leadership to the high school" said Giles. "Also, this is Sally Whitemane, the leader the Scarlet Crusade and current queen of our land."

"Greetings, I do hope we can all come to an agreement as to why we are here" said Sally Whitemane.

"And what might that be?" asked Cinderella.

Neil looks at all of them with an unhappy face. "You're school's education system."

The teacher's gasp at what he just said. "What about our education system? Our school is fine" said Snow White.

"To the fact that you guys keep on putting grades into almost everything and you don't have the proper classes for all kinds of fairytale students" said Gyro.

"Why would we need other classes?" asked Professor Wolfram.

"Because not all students would want to be a princess or a prince" said Professor Big Bad Wolf.

"They all need their own kind of subjects and grading system" said Baba Yaga.

"Otherwise there would be no equality within the student body" said Rumplestiltskin.

"And it would all turn to chaos real fast" said Professor Jack-be-nimble.

They were shocked to see some villains amongst these fairytale people. Then Hawk springs into action. "Back villains! Back I say!" And the rest of the teams get in on this as well with their magic wands ready.

But they get blocked by the students of Ever After High.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" asked Travis. "These guys are villains!"

"No! They are our teachers and we are not letting you guys harm them!" said Raven as she shows her powers.

Darling draws out her sword, and so does Duchess. (As it turns out Duchess can also be a good sword fighter, combining grace and combat.)

Cerise and Ramona start to growl to protect their dad. "That's my girls!" said Professor Big bad wolf.

Then the Ever After High Dragons land down and also help protect.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's just calm down now!" said Gyro. "Cinderella, tell you students to stand down otherwise you'll all be going up against the most-well-trained students in the fairy dimension" said Gyro.

Cinderella saw the protective looks on the other students and the powers they wield, but what was odd is that their Guardian dragons are backing away in fear.

"What the? What are you guys doin?" asked Professor Beast.

"W-We don't want to m-make him angry!" replied the Beast Dragon.

"Who?" asked Professor Snow White. Even the Regal Academy students are confused.

Rose sighs. "They mean him." She points towards Neil, who is looking very unhappy and his arms are crossed and eyes starting to burn like fire.

The Guardian dragons kept backing away from him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" said Neil.

Then Evil Queen steps forward. "Now this is how it's going to work. You and your students are going to stop trying to attack us, or face the full power of a dragon that can destroy a world in less than one hour." Evil Queen's aura is now black and violet and she's hovering.

"She's not wrong guys, please stand down. We can all just talk about this peacefully" said Rose.

Cinderella knew this was going to end in the worst way possible. "Everyone, stand down. They are not threats here."

The students all look confused, but they do as they're told and lower their wands.

"What are you doing? Those are villains! And I'm sure she is the Evil Queen!" said Snow White.

"That's because I am! And I have been pardoned by the current ruler" said Evil Queen.

They all gasped. "It is true, she is no longer evil and has been assigned as the teacher for Advanced Dragon Training" replied Sally Whitemane.

"So I suggest you all listen to your headmistress!" said Giles.

The teachers had no choice but to also stand down.

"Good, was that so hard?" asked Gyro. "Now let's get down to business."

"We should speak elsewhere" said Giles.

"Of course, do follow me" said Cinderella. She and her staff head into the school with Neil, Giles, Evil Queen, Sally Whitemane and the rest of the Ever After High staff.

This was a shocked to the students who were still outside. But since they all weren't at each other's faces anymore, this could give them some time to know these new kids.

Rose then steps onto Ashlynn's dragon and she uses her wand to make a pumpkin mega phone. "Attention! These guys are the students of Ever After High, the children of every great fairytale character! Kinda like us, but in a way, better. Let's try to give them some respect and not crowd them, okay guys?"

All the students were shocked that Rose was taking charge and she was doing it pretty well.

"Where did this Rose come from?" asked Astoria.

"She does seem a bit more responsible" said Joy.

"Kinda like Hawk, in a way" said Travis.

"She shows more discipline than her former klutzy self" said LingLing.

Hawk blushes just seeing how assertive Rose is.

Rose steps back down, but only to be tackled by Gigi. "Oh I missed you too." Then she gets hit by a tsunami of Pom-poms.

All the Pom-poms were as worried as everyone else was.

"Those are a lot of pumpkins" said Daring.

"Kinda makes me regret eating Pumpkin pie for lunch" said Dexter.

Some of the Regal Academy students try to get to know they're own counterparts.

Blondie Lockes gets her mirror broadcast operational. "There's signal here! Hex-tacular! Keep it still Maddie!"

"As the raven flies over the willow tree! Then let bees come forth!" replied Maddie.

Blondie had no clue what that meant. "Okay, then. And we are live!"

"Hello everyone, Blondie Lockes here coming to you live from another fairytale world and its school Regal Academy! Earlier we almost had a dangerous confrontations with their students. But thanks to some reasoning our adult crew is currently discussing things with their faculty, and now we are about to go one-on-one, a big get together and a face-to-face with the grandkids of each fairytale kid here!"

And let it begin!

"So, you two are the twin daughters of Rapunzel?" asked Astoria.

"We are, but unlike you we don't have living hair" said Holly.

"I own a hair salon at the village of Book End and both of us only want whatever our destiny has for us, or just make up our own destiny" replied Poppy.

"So, it's so nice to meet you" said Joy.

"Sup, the name's Hopper and I am the son of the Frog Prince" said Hopper.

"Wow! I'm Joy, do you turn into a frog?" asked Joy.

"Only when I get tongue tied …. Like when …. I uh, Oh no!" And he turns into a frog. "Blast it! It seems I am just as nervous as to who I was when I am a human, this is certainly not what I truly love about this."

Joy had sparkles in her eyes. "Wow! You're a frog! Do ….. Do you need a ….. Kiss?"

"Why yes I do, but from the one person I am dating" said Hopper and she arrives. "Not again Hopper" It was Ginger Breadhouse.

She picks him up and kisses his lips and he turns into human again. "Thanks Ginger, I don't know what could've happened if I stayed like that."

"You're welcome" replied ginger as she hugs him. (Yeah, those two are dating)

Joy feels sad that she still hasn't found her Froggy prince, but she did like to see how happy they are together.

"So, which one of you is a beast?" asked Travis.

"That would be me my god man" said Daring. "The names is Daring Charming and if your confused, well there was this time I did turn into a beast and I found out that I don't need to keep caring about my looks anymore."

"Wow! So, do you have your own beauty?" asked Travis.

"He does and that would be me" replied Rosabella. "I am Rosabella Beauty, the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. I can see the good inside of people, whether they are beast or not."

LingLing approaches. "Would that make you two cousins?"

"Actually she is my cousin. My name is Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty" replied Briar.

"She likes to stay active, a lot" said Rosabella.

"She tends to sleep in class and always stays up for a party" said Daring.

"Also, I heard from Rose that you wanna be an artist right?" asked Rosabella.

Travis nods. "I do, but my grandma wants me to be a beast, so does my grandpa."

They could see how miserable he looked.

"Then don't listen to them, be who you are. Rewrite what your destiny holds, you may be a beast in blood, but you have your own goals and dreams" said Rosabella.

"Keep going for it Travis, and you will reach for that dream. Don't let anyone get in your way, but let those who support you go with the journey" said Daring.

"Wow! Thanks guys, you know what. I am going to tell off my grandparents about this!" said Travis. Then he notices something. "Umm, Daring?"

Daring turns around and sees the Regal Academy girls looking at him and slowly walking towards him. "Oh boy, as if Ever After High wasn't bad enough!"

But then Legend the Dragon of Ever After gets in between and scares off the girls. "Thank you girl, they could've torn me apart" said Daring.

Rosabella hugs him. "And they would have to answer to me!"

"Are you also like me?" asked Odette.

"You mean being able to dance on water and turn into a swan, then yeah" replied Duchess.

"Wait, you can dance on water? That is amazing!" said Odette. "I can dance which causes others to dance as well and turn into a white swan."

Hearing her say "White Swan" was not what Duchess wanted to hear. But she had to calm down. 'At least I can sword fight.'

"So, you're my counterpart?" asked Hawk.

"You can say that, my name is Apple White the Daughter of Snow White" replied Apple.

"And where is your mom?" asked Hawk.

"Yeah, you seem really pretty" said the Charming twins of Regal Academy.

"Boys, boys please. My mom has been arrested for the wrong doings she committed" replied Apple.

All the students were shocked to hear of this. "What?!"

"It's true, her mom was the queen of Ever After. But then she forced Apple to follow her destiny, which led to multiple horrible scenarios that would land her in trouble" said Raven.

"And almost cost the life of a powerful person" said Crystal Winter. She seemed very unhappy with the memory of Epic Winter.

"So, you're okay with all of this?" asked Hawk.

"I am, what matters is that everyone is safe and that our world is secure and well protected and that peace will continue to prosper" said Apple.

"Whoa! So, are you seeing anyone?" asked the Charming twins.

"Sorry, I found my prince Charming" giggled Apple.

"You mean Princess Charming" replied Darling who arrives. "My name is Darling Charming, the youngest amongst the Charming siblings."

"And she is the one who truly shows how much love we both can have" said Apple. And they seal it with a kiss.

They all gasped.

"It's true, I was shocked as you guys are" replied Rose.

"What the what?" said Finn.

"But, you're both princesses!" said Gerald.

"I don't even know what's happening!" said Joy.

"I thought this stuff was only on earth" said Travis.

Hawk was amazed and confused. "How, how did this happen?"

The two girls depart from their kiss. "Well, I guess you can say her kiss woke me up" said Apple.

"It was technically CPR, but yeah, it counts as a kiss" said Darling.

Hawk still had no clue what to think of all of this.

Everyone gets their fair share of knowing one another, Cedar and Pinocchia, Nina Thumbell and Leena Tom Thumb, Maddeline Hatter and Hatty Hatter, Kitty Cheshire and Shire Cat. Daring and Dexter and the Charming twins.

Though there were some students who aren't there, seems like not all villain kids attend the school.

"So, does anyone know where the granddaughter of the evil queen is?" asked Raven.

"She goes to another school" said Vicky out of nowhere. "A school for wizards, I'm Vicky Broomstick."

"Raven Queen, Rose told me about you" replied Raven.

"And what did she tell you?" asked Vicky.

"That you're a villain and you always fool the teacher's that you didn't mean to" replied Raven. "Kinda sounds like my mom, almost."

"Well, I do my best to be bad. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be evil as well?" asked Vicky

Raven chuckles. "People say that I'm evil, but that was before. My powers may be evil, but not the girl who wields them. I started the whole Rebel thing against destinies, I want to follow my own path and forge my own happily ever after, but not just for me. But for everyone else. As we say in Ever After, The end is just the beginning."

Then Apple White appears. "Where we rewrite our stories."

Then comes Lizzie Hearts. "Where Princesses are powerful."

"Even if we aren't" said Cerise Hood.

They all cheer to their great history and story of Ever After.

All the Regal Academy students couldn't believe what their hearing, these kids don't want to be like their parents, they would rather be who they want to be. Happily Ever After or not.

Vicky was feeling strange, like not evil strange. 'What's going on?' She feels as if these high school fairytales are just the people she needs to be.

Cyrus notices this. "Vicky? You okay?" But Vicky doesn't respond.

Then the doors of the Regal Academy hall open to reveal the adults of both schools.

"We have come to a decision" said Cinderella.

"This is it!" said Rose excitedly.

"What is?" asked Astoria.

"We will no longer be grading our big events, we are not going to let the school events be for fun" replied Cinderella.

Many of the students cheer, now they don't have to practice just to be graded for ballroom dancing.

Astoria however has fainted. "Oh dear" said Joy.

"And we won't be forcing anything to the students, if you wish to be what you desire then I guess its okay. Not everyone has to follow in their families footsteps" said Cinderella.

Though some of the teachers of Regal Academy didn't like these term, but they had to accept them. Gyro and the others told them of the chaos that unfolded at Ever After. From Legacy Day, True Heart's Day, the Spring Fairest, Thronecoming, The Way to Wonderland, The Dragon Games and Epic Winter.

Snow White wasn't sure about these terns, but she was shocked that Apple White and Darling Charming were a couple, and she had thoughts to hook up Hawk with Apple.

Beast had to tone down what he's doing to Travis, and same with Beauty. Travis wants to be what he wants and his parents back on earth support him all the way.

"It seems all is going well" said Giles.

"The plan has succeeded" said Sally Whitemane.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" said Evil Queen.

Then someone tugs onto Neil's jacket. He looks to see it was Vicky Broomstick. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you tell me ….. What are th subjects Ever After High has?" asked Vicky.

All of the students also wanted to know, and the faculty.

"I was given some hints on what they are, but I don't know all of them" replied Rose.

So, Giles handed some pamphlets to the Ever After Dragons who helped distribute them through flight, Raven helps with her magic and so does her mom and Maddie and Kitty pop out of everywhere handing the same thing.

The Regal Academy students were shocked to read what was on the pamphlets. Science and Spells, Magicology, Advanced Dragon Training, Dance Class-ic, History of Tall Tales, Math, History of Evil Spells, Home Evilnomics, Home Economyths, Cross Cultural Reference, Magical Meteorology, Princessology, Spells, Hexes and General Witchery, Creative Story Telling, Advanced Allusions, Advanced Villainy, Fashion Design, Science and Sorcery, Chemythstry, Poison Fruit Theory, Geografairy, Story Telling 101, Drama, Experimental Fairy math, Riddling, Princess Design, Royal Students Council, Hexonomics, Crownculus, Bewitching song, Castle Design, Wood Shop, Hero Training, Witchness Management 101, Kingdom Management, Debate, Mythology, Environmental Magic, Heroics 101, Advanced Wooing, Theater, Throne Economics, Arts and Crafts, Grimmnastics, Kingdom Mismanagement, Muse-ic Classic, Damsel-in-Distressing, Wooing 101, Advanced Elfonomics, Good Magic Mastery, Cooking Class-ic and Beast, Care and Training.

And also a subject that said it was coming soon, Defense against the Dark Arts, an idea by Gyro McKenzie.

They had to remove Dragon Slaying because it sounds so wrong.

All of the students and faculty of Regal Academy were amazed by this.

"Why don't we have some of these here?" asked Beast.

"They do sound very great" said LeFrog.

"Some of these subjects would go well here" said Beauty.

"I must also concur!" said Wolfram.

Even though most of the teachers for these subjects had villain names, it seems they know how to manage their classes.

Vicky just kept reading, almost as if she was interested. 'This is ….. Wow! Everything I ever dreamed of!' a tear starts to fall from her face. In which Rose notices.

"At Ever After High, we do our best to understand our students and teaching them the right classes that are well suited for their tastes, but they are always welcome to try any other subject" said Giles.

"And that's what we're all about, making a change from old fairytales, to the next generation" said Evil Queen.

"And to more future's to come" said Sally Whitemane.

They all continued chatting among themselves about this school.

"And there you have it folks! It seems that our school I spreading like magic fire through this fairytale land! And peace and understanding are now in motion! What could possibly ruin this amazing moment?" said Blondie.

Then they all hear a dragon roar. "I spoke too soon!" said Blondie.

They all spot a white ice dragon and riding it is none other than. "The Snow Queen!" and with her is an army of dragons made of ice and on the ground an army of ice giants.

"Hello Regal Academy! It's time to add this school to my collection of Snow Globes!" yelled the Snow Queen, she then laughs maniacally.

The students of Ever After knew this would happen, they get their skills and magic powers ready, they hop onto the dragons and prepare for a fight.

Regal Academy also preps for combat with their magic wands, this is their land and these are their guests. They were not going to let this villain ruin everything.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have a fight!" yelled Neil.

To be continued …..

**And it just got good! Students are now understanding the way Ever After is all about and now it's time for a fight, for the next chapter! Leave a review**.


	187. Ch187 Another Fairytale world part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 187: Another Fairytale School part 4**

(Regal Academy)

Currently right now, Regal Academy is under attack by the dreaded evil Snow Queen and her army of ice forged dragons and ice built giants. (It means that the dragons and giants are made of ice, like the ones in Thor)

But the school is not going down without a fight, the students of Regal Academy and Ever After along with Neil and Gyro, are ready for a fight.

"What is this? Who are these people?!" yelled Snow Queen.

Gyro then yells. "Hey lady! You do know this is not your way to go one-on-one against all of us!"

"I thought Rose Cinderella was missing!" yelled Snow Queen.

Then Rose uses her pumpkin mega horn. "I was, then I came back. I was in the fairytale world of Ever After High."

Hearing that was making the Snow Queen happy. "Oh, there's another fairytale school. How quaint!"

Neil and Giles look at Rose annoyed. Rose realized what she just blurted out. "Sorry guys."

Gyro sighs. "Let's take this psycho queen down already!"

"How dare you! Attack them!" yelled the Snow Queen. And her army of ice minions engage at all of them.

The entire scenario turns into a clash of magic and might.

Neil uses a shotgun on one of the ice dragons, but they don't work. "Well, these guys are immune to ammo rounds."

Neil puts the shotgun away and summons Deathwing's mace. "Let's see if they like Cataclysmic fire!" He slams his mace and multiple ice giants melt away. "Huh, it works."

Every student in Regal Academy use their wands to try and stop or slow down the ice monsters, the teachers who don't wield any great powers help evacuate the students someplace safe, but then they realize the entire school is surrounded, so the best option now is to bring them into the school and defend them, the Pom-Pom's also help out.

Gyro sends out an arcane barrage, Sally Whitemane uses divine judgment combo with Searing Lash.

The Ever After High and Regal Academy students take off on their dragons and start chasing and burning, or electrocuting. (Ever After Dragons have different fire attacks)

The Fairytale teachers of Regal Academy use their magic's and dragons.

Professor Beast wants to go fist to fist, then his back hurts. "Not again!"

Then the ice giant gets destroyed by Evil Queen and her dark dragon guard. "Guess I am the better teacher at dragon riding."

She takes to the skies and she uses her powers to blast anything hostile while her dragon uses its dark flames on them.

"Show off!" groaned Professor Beast, then he gets dragged away by Professor Beauty and into the school. "You are in no shape to fight!"

The fight gets worse when the Snow Queen uses her magic to summon bigger ice giants.

"Oh come on!" yelled Neil.

"This just got harder!" said Gyro.

"Does anyone have any bright ideas?" asked Sally Whitemane.

They then hear the Snow Queen laugh evilly. "Soon, you will all be destroyed, and I will claim this school as part of my collection and perhaps I should visit that other fairytale school, Ever After High!"

She then sees the Fairytale gate. "And to make sure that this is my victory!" she uses her magic to command some ice giants and dragons to guard the fairytale gate.

"Dang it! They've secured the portal gate!" said Duchess.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Apple.

"This is very bad!" said Joy.

Then the ground shakes and they see coming out is a large ice forged yeti.

"And this just got worse, way worse" said Niel.

"Not when you have someone like me!" said Gyro. He blasts it away with an arcane rift, and then he gets a call. "It's time for some allies!"

Gyro slams his staff and his hands and eyes glow and he starts speaking in ancient elven. After twenty seconds of channel time, he activates a portal near the school and coming out are none other than the Royal Defenders and from above Leon and Sergei in their Kirov Airship.

"We came just in time!" said Leni.

"Sorry for being late, we had a test" said Lincoln.

"A big test, we didn't see it coming too" said Linka

"Same here, it was the Dazzles first test" said Sam.

"I'm sure they did well dudes!" said Luna.

"We also got the message Guardian, Harv told us" said Sunset.

Neil smiles. "Alright, here's the situation. We're in another fairytale world and this is their school. This psycho ice queen thinks she can beat us and attack the other school as well. So it's time for a grand Royal Beat down!"

Peter activates his ghost rider powers. "Now you're talking!"

"Lock and Load people!" yelled Timmy.

They all make a push and engage the ice forged enemies. This was amazing for the Regal Academy students, more heroic allies.

"This is so awesome!" said Rose.

"Those are some cool heroes" said Travis.

"Yeah, and some of them have ice powers" said Joy.

Duchess was glad to fight side by side with her family. "Now this is what I call family bonding."

All of the Spellman's form a circle around each other and knock off all incoming threats, Neil, Gwen, Duchess, Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Sunset and Timmy. (Kinda like Avengers Age of Ultron)

Martin lands down and shatters an ice giant, wearing in his suit. "We got multiple aerial hostiles, the Kirov is trying it's best to hold them off."

"By the way, where the heck are Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber?" asked Sam.

Gyro sends out a Ley Line seal. "I told them to pick up one of our new allies and activate a top secret project I assigned Victor to."

"I'm sorry what now?" asked Martin.

"You heard me, we have another ally within our world" replied Gyro as he uses Spell flux.

"How many freaking secrets do you have Guardian?!" asked Neil, he then hurls an inferno shot.

"Too many to count" replied Gyro.

Then they all hear some explosions coming from the Kirov. "Oh no" said Neil.

On the Kirov Leon and Sergei are trying to activate all of the auto turrets, but the controls are hit and now both of them are going melee on their enemies.

"This is bad!" yelled Sergei.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" yelled Leon.

Then they both hear an alarm from the control panels. "This is shit storm real fast! The main engine has been seized up by ice!" yelled Sergei.

"Shit she's going down!" yelled Leon.

"And what's worse, the fuel line is leaking!" said Sergei.

"We can't let this thing crash on solid ground, she'll make a giant blast zone!" said Leon.

"And that's why I have a plan!" Sergei uses all of his strength to regain control of the airship and have it shift its entire weight to where the Ice army is coming from. "Come on you big bastard! Move your ass!"

The Snow Queen on her dragon dodges the incoming burning airship.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" yelled Lincoln.

Jordan then realizes. "They're gonna use the airship as a missile!"

"Or a bomb!" said Timmy.

"Everyone hit the deck!" yelled Linka.

Luna and Dana forge ice walls, same with Crystal and Hawk.

Lori forges a magma wall along with Neil and Gyro.

Vicky summons a huge cauldron to protect many of the Regal Academy students.

Sally Whitemane uses divine barrier to protect the school.

Leon and Sergei get ready to jump.

"Okay, who's first?" asked Leon.

"You" Sergei pushes him out and then he catches up with a parachute. "You asshole!" yelled Leon, then he turns into a large black bird.

The Snow Queen then watches in shock as the airship lands onto half of her army and are vaporized by the massive blast.

Sergei is dangling in the air via parachute. "Holy Christ! So that's what happens when we use helium mixed with lithium and hydrogen. Looks scary."

Leon flies by him. "You think?"

With the blast gone they lower they're defenses and see that there were still some enemies remaining.

"Still got some fight ahead of us" said Neil.

"Then let's finish this!" said Rose.

"All together now!" yelled Darling.

"STOP!" yelled Gyro. They halt their advance and look at him confused.

"Dude, what the heck?" asked Luna.

"You're not making this easy for us" said Peter.

"We have to stop those things" said Hawk.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwen.

"Wait for it!" said Gyro.

Gyro then opens a massive portal, way bigger than that of the Kirov Airship.

"What in the? What is that?" asked Timmy.

"That is one big portal" replied Sunset.

"Is this normal to all of you?" asked LingLing.

"Not entirely normal to us" said Linka.

"Something's coming, I can feel it" said Raven.

"What did you do Gyro?" asked Neil.

"Something very epic!" said Gyro.

And then they spot Penny come out and barrage many ice dragons with lasers, then they see an MiG fighter attacking with missiles and Tadashi leaps out of the portal and leaps onto each ice dragon and leaves explosives on them, then he jumps off and lands on Victor's MiG.

"Well, there's my squad" said Martin.

Then they all hear what sounded like massive engines starting up.

"That sounds kinda familiar" said Leon.

"Almost like our Kirov Airship" said Sergei.

Neil and Leni look at the destroyed Airship.

"Well that's not even possible" said Leni.

Then coming out of the portal is something truly massive that it flies high up and creates a large shadow.

Lincoln, Neil, Leon and Sergei are all shocked.

"Holy!"

"Freaking!"

"Sweet!"

"Christ!"

Coming out is a Kirov Airship, only this one is five Kirov's wide and Eight Kirov's long. It has a large deck underneath with multiple rooms, four rooms that are the Bombay sectors armed with High Explosive Tesla Bombs, Ten different bedrooms each with their own queen sized bed and many things, the large bridge room where all of the controls are located. A massive engine room with the room sized fuel tank connected, five large garages for vehicle drop-offs, one large aircraft launch pad, and multiple gun ports all around the airship, from the deck rooms to the top of the airship.

It is being lifted by twelve large turbines facing upwards and pushed by twelve other turbines, but they are facing forward. And the massive gasket blast engine in the back which will allow it to hit full blast helium-mix.

And to strike fear into the hearts of its enemies, it bears a mean looking shark face on the front, with the logo of the Soviet Union and the Dominion.

Everyone just keeps looking at the massive airship casting a dark shadow over them.

"Dude, I got Goosebumps" said Leon.

"That. Is. Beautiful!" said Sergei.

"My word!" said Headmistress Cinderella.

"Should we leave?" asked Dexter.

"So this is the weapon you spoke of" said Sally Whitemane.

"What the hell am I looking at?!" asked Peter.

Gyro smirks. "Ladies and Gentleman, behold: The Super Kirov!"

The massive airship creates a large horn sound. (A ship horn combined with a Semi-truck horn.)

And then they hear someone speak from above. "Kirov, Reporting!"

The MiG flies back in and rearms, and so does Tadashi and Penny.

"Who the hell is in that thing?!" yelled Gwen.

"And what the hell Guardian?! Victor made this monster?!" asked Martin.

"Yes, yes he did. Sorry for not telling you all, it was supposed to be a surprise" replied Gyro.

"Well, we're definitely surprised" said Lori.

"A little scared too" said Sam.

"You still haven't answered my question yet!" said Gwen.

Gyro smirks. "Okay then." He pulls out a communicator. "Show them how dangerous you can be!"

The bridge opens and coming out is one man with green smoke flares and the song Thunder struck by AC/DC.

"What in the heck? Who is that?" asked Linka.

"Whoever that is has no regard for his own safety" said Darling.

Then the figure leaps onto multiple ice dragons and leaves behind green liquid that melts them. He then lands onto the ground, face first making a man sized crater.

"Oh!" yelled everyone.

"That had to hurt" said Dana.

"Is he okay?" asked Becky.

Then a black gloved hadn comes out and soon the whole man.

With striking spiky green hair and the rest making its length to his neck, toxic green eyes, standing at the same height as Leon and probably the same age, wearing dark green jacket, black shirt and grey jeans with red and black metal combat boots and right hand fingerless gloves and left hand black glove, also a bronze belt with the logo of the Soviet Union.

He then looks to the heroes and smiles. "I got this guys, you have my word!" He then reveals his weapon, at first it looked like a small pipe. But then it reconfigures into a staff and then it twists itself and activates a green energy scythe. He spins his weapon as he charges towards the enemies.

The others are left confused. "Who in the hell is that guy?" asked Neil.

"And I thought I had a wicked weapon" said Peter.

"Some part of me hates him for some reason" said Martin.

"He seems to have a mad-like look, I can tell I can see it" said Maddie.

The man charges and uses his scythe to cut down all of his enemies, then he reconfigures his scythe and it turns the green energy blade into a chainsaw. "Let's party fools!" He maniacally laughs and slices through all of the ice giants.

"What is he doing?" asked Sergei.

"He truly is reckless" said LingLing.

"Respect for his commitment to whatever cause he's doing" said Neil.

"I literally have no clue what is his problem is" said Lori.

"Trust me, he knows what he's doing" said Gyro.

The Snow Queen did not like this at all and then she sees more aerial forces emerging form the airship, all of her dragons are being cut down by the airships guns and artillery strikes are also coming out from it.

She then spots that strange man. "What are you idiots waiting for?! Stop him!" the ice yeti roars and charges towards the man and pierces his body with an ice spear.

Everyone gasps and the Yeti laughs.

But then the man holds onto the ice spear and his hadn glows green and melts it.

They all are shocked.

"What the hell?!" yelled Gwen.

"That should've killed him!" said Hawk.

"How is he still alive?!" said Evil Queen.

Neil and Lincoln look at gyro. "What the heck did you do?"

Gyro just smiles. "Hey Boomer! Show them what a living bomb can do!"

Boomer smiles and his pierced body leaks green liquid and melts the rest of the ice spear. His wound is patched up by the same green liquid.

He then turns around and looks at the entire ice monster army and chuckles. "What happens next is gonna be all the more terrifying!"

They are all confused.

And then Boomer spews out green liquid towards every ice monster and they all melt. Kinda like he's vomiting.

The others are now mouth agape at what was happening.

"Holy shit! What the hell?!" said Leon.

"What am I looking at?" said Sergei.

"This guy's insane!" said Neil.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Travis.

"This doesn't seem like the normal thing we see" said Jordan.

"What is he doing?!" said Duchess.

Sally Whitemane looks to Gyro. "So, he's the new ally?"

Gyro smirks. "Pretty much." Then Travis passes by them and barfs into a garbage can.

Lincoln pulls out a small device and points it towards Boomer, and it starts to make some clicking sounds.

This only meant one thing, Linka and Jordan also notice this and know what it meant. "This guy is filled with Radiation!"

"What?!" they all yelled.

"What now?" asked Giles and Headmistress Cinderella.

Boomer kept spewing his liquid radiation. He then stops and grabs his energy chainsaw and he tosses it into the air and it shreds through many enemies.

Seeing that there is now ay she can win, Snow Queen has only one option left. "All of you keep fighting, I'm off!" she then leaves on her dragon while her army gets torn apart, he daughter Kira watches from behind the school. "No! How in the world did they get this army?!"

Soon the Royal Defenders decided to join in and help mop up the stragglers. While Boomer is slowly walking towards the half melted ice yeti.

"Where you going big boy?! Where you going?!" Boomer says maniacally, he then plans his scythe onto the yeti's leg making it roar in pain. He then stands on top of its back and looks down. "It'll be all over soon big guy!"

He then turns his hands into liquid green and he melts through the ice monsters body, and everyone can hear it screaming in agony and soon the cries fade into nothing.

They all felt horrified by this. Boomer gets off the body and looks at them confused. "What?"

Gyro scoffs. "Was that really necessary?"

Boomer then thinks. "Yeah, I guess."

"Not cool man" said Luna and Sam.

Soon they finished off the last of the ice dragons and the ones guarding the fairytale portal.

"That's the last of them, there are no more stragglers of the Snow Queen's army" said Martin.

"Looks like the battle is won!" said Rose.

The whole of Regal Academy cheer.

With everyone celebrating Vicky decided it was time. "I have something to confess!"

They all stop. Gyro felt as if she was going to do the right thing.

"Vicky? What's wrong?" asked Snow White.

Vicky sighs. "I was the one who sent all of the villains out of the human world and into the fairytale world."

They all gasp.

"What? You? But you're such a great student" said Professor Beauty.

Vicky chuckles nervously. "Well, I was just ….. Pretending, I really hate being around goody-goody people."

Regal Academy gasps in shock.

"What's wrong with you guys and all of this gasping stuff?" asked Raven.

"So, why did you do this?" asked Cinderella.

"Because …… I want to be who I want to be, and is to become a villain, but now that these ever After High folks are here, I think I want something else instead" said Vicky.

Then the Guardian dragon gets in front of her. "You fool! You are the one who sent all of the villains here?! Do you know how evil that is?!"

Vicky panics at the angry dragon.

Cinderella gets in between them. "Calm down! Let her speak."

"I know I did wrong, and I know that I will get exiled into the human world because of this, just like Ruby Stepsister" said Vicky.

They could all see the regret and pain in Vicky's eyes, and this was no act, this was real.

"But, instead I would like a change of scenery."

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Beast.

Giles steps up. "I think I know." he then walks towards Vicky. "The reason why you're like this is because they lack the right subjects that are truly for your skills. Am I right?"

Vicky nods. "He's right, Hero stuff is not my thing. I try hard and I know I fail, so I use potions to cheat."

Evil Queen smirks. "Classic Villainy, just like me back then."

Cinderella knows where Giles is going with this. "Giles, I understand now." She then goes towards Vicky. "Vicky Broomstick, I hereby exile you from our fairytale world and into the world of Ever After!"

The students gasp and so does Vicky.

Cinderella smiles. "So you can be who you truly are and not what everyone truly wants."

Vicky had no idea what to say. "And you can start first thing tomorrow, for now you should get your things ready" said Giles.

The Ever After High girls all gather to congratulate Vicky for being a part of their school. Mostly Raven, Courtley, Faybelle, Cerise, Ramona and Kitty.

Then Vicky notices someone trying to leave the area. She then uses her cauldron magic to stop her. "Where do you think you're going Kira Frost? or should I call you, Kira Snow Queen!"

They all gasp in shock.

"Okay, this gasping thing has to stop" said Darling.

Cinderella and the faculty approach her. "Is this true?!"

Kira gets up and chuckles nervously, then she leaps off the balcony and escapes on the last ice dragon, and she's out of sight.

"We'll go after her" said the Guardian dragons as they take chase.

Regal Academy students cheer for Vicky, who for once made the heroic choice. "Way to go Vicky" said Rose.

"It feels good to be, a good person I guess" said Vicky.

Sally Whitemane smiles. "You will find what you seek child, and we will be there for you all the way."

The Royal Defenders watch as everything had turned out well.

"Alright then, we should be on our way as well" said Gyro. But then he's pulled by his collar.

"Not so fast big guy!" said Sergei. "What the hell is this?!" he points to the Kirov.

"And him?!" Linka points to Boomer who is waving at them and his eyes are derp.

They all look at him confused. "What is his problem anyway?"

Gyro smirks. "Oh, well he's an idiot."

They all look to Gyro. "Excuse me?" asked Dana.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" asked Martin.

"Two months ago, Gyro left me in charge of a secret project that involved building a massive airship class super weapon, with the combination of Vibranium and Adamantium. We kept it a secret so no one else can be stressed about it. I was in charge along with one hundred and ten people" said Victor.

"That explains why half our staff is missing" said Martin.

"Then he told me about, that guys" They look to Boomer.

"Hey guys!" said Boomer.

"So, who is he?" asked Jordan.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Boris Dimitri Ivanokovitch Eiderizinki. Boomer for short" replied gyro.

"Okay, why is he called Boomer?" asked Luna.

"Because he is one of the most tactical demolitions experts known across the galaxy" replied Victor.

"And how do you know him?" asked Martin.

"Because he was with us during the War of the Three Powers" replied Victor.

They all are now shocked, the very same war where Martin and Victor came from.

Then Boomer goes to them. "Maybe I should explain, hello everyone my name is Boomer, best you guys call me that. I am one of the most well trained pilots in the soviet air force from the age of nineteen. I am currently 22 and will be 23 this year on April 13, I am also allergic to horse radish and I don't think I have any phobia's and-"

"Boomer! You're off topic again!" said Gyro.

"What? Oh right, sorry" said Boomer.

"This guys is odd" Sergei whispers to Leon. "Yeah, yeah he is." said Leon.

"Now I was a part of the war of the three powers as one of the most accomplished Russian air commanders, I helped in the defense of Leningrad, reclamation of Krasna-45, the assault on Geneva and the siege on Tokyo. I was partnered with Victor and he told me about all of the wrongs Cherdenko was doing, so I followed Victor" said Boomer.

He then looks to Martin. "Dude, you may not know me. But I was there when Victor helped you knock out all of the Kirov's in Cuba, I was a part of the Russian Rebellion, Victor is a great leader to me. I also helped in stopping the Premiere from escaping into space."

Martin was shocked. "Okay."

"When the war was over, I was with Victor when we fought against FutureTech's evil plans, from Romania all the way to Sigma Island. But then Victor uncovered a dark secret that I had" said Boomer.

"And what was that?" asked Leni.

Victor looked upset. "When I took control of the Russian science division after the Uprising war, I found some top secret files about Boomer. Turns out he was experimented on by the Soviet United Coalition science committee. They wanted to see if they can create a super soldier and it worked, sort of. Boomer is enhanced with a nuke-class radiation, he can be able to control the liquid within his body and use it as a weapon, so in short terms they called Psi-Nuke. But that's not all, when he was modified with the Psi-nuke, Boomer's hearts melted off."

They all are now terrified.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Sunset.

"Did you say, his heart melted off?" asked Leon.

"Like, it's gone?!" asked Becky.

Boomer intervenes. "Yup, I don't have a heart anymore."

Martin does a quick scan and sees that he has his internal organs intact, but his heart was nowhere to be seen, all they see in the image are a bunch of blood veins connected to each other and flowing with green liquid.

"How in the world?!" yelled Martin.

"This ….. This isn't possible!" yelled Jack Cyber.

"Yet it is. Gyro told me about all of this, he gave me back all of my memory about this nut job" said Victor. "And his deranged conditions."

"But, how is he alive?!" asked Gwen.

"Well, since I can control Psi-nuke or any form of liquid radiation, my body can control the flow of the liquid within my veins, even my organs are adapted to it. I got no blood, it's all Psi-nuke in here, which gives me my devastating powers" said Boomer.

Lincoln couldn't believe this guy. "But if you're made of nuke, wouldn't that make you-"

"A Bomb?!" said Boomer. "Yes, yes I am!" he grins creepily, which freaks them out.

"But he can control his explosive powers, and he also tends to prank. When he feels like it" replied Victor.

Some of them felt relieved. "Okay, but when did you get picked up by gyro?" asked Sergei.

"Same time as Victor, technically I woke up and Gyro told me what was gonna happen, so I went along with it. He can't erase my memory, I don't know why. So he kept me well hidden, at Mount Everest" replied Boomer.

They decided not to ask him about that one. "But wait, you didn't have any memory about your powers before. What happened?" asked Timmy.

Victor speaks. "After the whole project, they had to shut it down due to the invasion of japan. But they couldn't let this secret fall into the wrong hands, so they mind wiped many of their test subjects, but all of them perished during testing, except for Boomer. He managed to survive and keep on living the fact that he is an aerial commander and demolitions tactician."

"And I am also the leading officer of the Desolator Trooper Squadron" replied Boomer. "I like making things glow green."

"Yeah, he's an idiot. Which is another side effect to his powers, they may have crippled his brain just a bit. When he's not being a dangerous boss in war, he can be obnoxious" said Victor.

"And at most times, annoying" said Gyro.

They all had no clue what to make of all of this.

"So, I guess he's a member of the team?" asked Sam.

"Sure seems like it, but can we trust you?" asked Peter.

"Come on guys, I may be an idiot, but I'm not that stupid" replied Boomer.

"He reminds me of myself, sorta" said Leni.

Then they see Leon and Sergei looking at the wrecked airship. "Now what man?" asked Leon.

"No clue, and we're lucky my car and your tank are back at home" said Sergei.

"And Loona and her stuff" said Leon.

"So, she hasn't moved into that airship yet?" asked Neil.

"Nope" replied Leon and Sergei.

"You guys can stay in the Super Kirov" they all look to Boomer, who is pointing to the massive airship. "She has tins of rooms and vehicle and aircraft bays."

The offer was odd, they knew he was a total moron, but he seems nice and more like a good team player.

"Loona won't believe this" said Sergei.

For the Royal Defenders, this was gonna be one hell of a year!

For The Fairytales, this was the start of a new alliance.

To be Continued ...

**And that ends this chapter of Regal Academy and Ever After High, and the OC "Boomer" is actually one of my oldest ideas since I was in high school, my sort of imaginary character whenever I watch some shows and movies, he is wild and crazy and he is ready to be part of this story. I am so glad to make him part of Spells and Louds. And who knows what other crazy shit this guy can do! Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	188. Ch188 Big Blimp and a Big Date

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 188: Big Blimp and a Big Date**

(Spellman Estate)

It has been 4 days since the big fairytale land crossover, and now it is Saturday.

A Massive Airship is flying above Spellman Estate. Neil is by the window looking at it. "Now that is one big fucking blimp." he sips his coffee.

In the backyard Lincoln, Linka and Timmy use binoculars to look at it.

"One heck of a base" said Timmy.

"What are the odds that thing is gonna be the Royal Defenders mobile air base?" asked Linka.

"Not sure sis, but if it does happen, then it's gonna be the slowest base ever" said Lincoln.

Gwen and Lily are by the balcony of their room. "Well what do you know, it really is that huge."

Lily claps at the large airship. "Bawoon! Bawoon!"

Gwen boops Lily's nose making her giggle. "You're words are getting there Little Flower Lily."

Then Gwen has an idea. "Flower Lily? That sounds like a good nickname, what do you think Flower Lily?" she holds Lily in front of her.

Lily claps and laughs. "I'll take that as a yes" chuckled Gwen.

Sunset opens her window and puts her headset away and sees the Super Kirov. "Damn, that is scary, if the enemy saw it."

(Rosato residence)

Jordan with her dog Ajax and Pokemon Lopunny are looking towards the airship from the distance.

"Yup, that thing has got to be the biggest blimp ever" Jordan pops her bubblegum.

Rick and Jesse Rosato see it from their room.

"That thing is still here in Royal Woods" said Jesse.

"Kinda makes me wanna not go into planes anymore" replied Rick.

(The Loud House Residence)

Lori uses binoculars to look at the large airship from the distance. "Literally the scariest thing ever, I sure don't wanna be the enemy right now."

Luan is by her window watching the whole thing. "Now that's what I call too much air! Hope it doesn't get too gassy!"

Then Mr. Coconuts is on her arm. "How many whoopee cushions do you think it takes to fill that thing up?"

"I don't know Mr. Coconuts, how many?" asked Luan.

"None! Because they would all be out of breathe!" replied the puppet.

"Hahahahaha! Good one!" laughed Luan.

Lisa and Lola are also seeing this.

"I cannot believe that thing was built by Victor and Martin had no clue of it's creation within FutureTech!" said Lisa.

"Wow! And I thought I was the one with secrets, also that thing is just ugly" said Lola.

"Agreed" said Lucy out of nowhere, causing Lisa and Lola to get scared. "Sorry."

Lynn Jr and Margo race towards the Loud House, but when they see the Airship from the distance they trip and crash onto each other.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Margo as she gets off of Lynn.

"I think that's the new Airship those Spellman's have now" replied Lynn Jr.

Vanzilla drives by and Rita and Lynn Sr can see it.

"Wow, now that's what I call a flying house" said Lynn Sr.

"Well we did hear that Leon, Sergei and Loona are staying there, and with their new team mate. I don't know who that is, but Lori did say the guy was deranged" replied Rita.

(Sharp Residence)

Luna and Sam are on the roof with their acoustic guitars and they can see the airship as well.

"And there's the world's biggest monster blimp" said Sam.

"Not wrong there Sammy, that thing is waked freaky" said Luna.

Peter and Ember look from the front yard.

"So, this Boomer guy lives in that thing?" asked Ember.

"Yeah, and he is one of the oddest persons I have ever met and I thought Neil was odd" replied Peter.

(Ketchum Park)

Dana, Becky, Leni, Whitney, Jackie, Mandee and Teri can see it, along with multiple other people.

"So, that's the big blimp from your fairytale world fight?" asked Teri.

"The very same one" replied Dana.

"And it's an Airship, not a blimp" said Becky.

"Guys, that thing is like the world's biggest flying thing" said Whitney.

"And are your uncles really living in that thing?" asked Jackie.

"Yup, it has tons of rooms, and each bedroom has a queen sized bed!" replied Leni.

"Wow! There has to lots of walk in closets in there" said Mandee.

Then Becky looks to Dana. "You know, Leon lives in there and has a very big bed."

The other girls giggle and also look to Dana who suddenly blushes.

"Girls, please! Leon and I …… Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend ….. But we ….. Oh god I feel hot right now!" said Dana nervously.

"Looks like someone wants to get cozy with the Spellman" chuckled Teri.

"Please stop guys!" blushed Dana.

"Come on Dana, you and Leon are just so good together" said Leni.

"By the way, have any of you seen or heard from Carol lately?" asked Whitney.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't" replied Becky.

"Lori said she hasn't received any calls or texts from her since" replied Leni.

"She's been cooped up in the school library every single time she has free time, she hasn't even visited the mall since then" said Dana.

Jackie faints. Mandee is shocked. "Hasn't gone to the mall since? What is she doing?!"

"Actually I saw her yesterday before we closed Reiningers for the night" replied Leni.

"Really? What did she buy?" asked Teri.

"She bought the elegant purple dress that was never touched, it costs almost one thousand and fifty dollars" said Leni.

The girls were shocked and Jackie woke up only to faint again from hearing about the dress.

"Whoa! Lots of girls have been trying to get their hands on that dress since last year!" said Becky.

"How on earth did Carol manage to get that dress?" asked Dana.

"Better yet, what is planning to do with it?" asked Whitney.

They were all getting suspicious.

(FutureTech HQ)

Lana is sitting on the Mark V tank and she can see the airship from the distance and whistles.

"That thing is so awesome!" said Lana.

"Not for me, that thing was underneath FutureTech and I never knew about it" replied Martin.

"Well it sure is something to look at" said Lana.

Martin sighs. "Let's just get back to the tank kid."

"Okay" replied Lana. "By the way, where's your buddy Victor?"

"On his date" replied Martin as he wipes off oil from his hands.

"A date? With who?" asked Lana.

Martin realized he just said that. "Umm, no one important?"

Then Penny comes out. "Martin, I heard that Victor left earlier for his date with Carol Pingrey."

"Carol Pingrey?! The Carol Pingrey? The girl who's friends with Lori?" asked Lana in shock.

Martin sighs and looks towards Penny "Really?"

Penny has no clue as to what she just did. "What?"

Tadashi and Jack Cyber are on the roof looking at the Airship.

"Anything on what the hell are we gonna do with that thing?" asked Tadashi.

"The Guardian said that it will be a heavy duty assault aircraft for when we're going face-to-face with anything dangerous" replied Jack Cyber.

Tadashi chuckles. "I could only imagine that thing ever flying in the skies of San Fransokyo."

"Don't get your hopes up kid" replied Jack Cyber.

"I wonder how Victor is doing with his date" said Tadashi.

(Super Kirov Airship)

Loona is looking out the window and she can see the Spellman house from below, they soon pass by it. "This has got to be the biggest and scariest thing ever for me."

Then Sergei stands next to her. "I know what you mean, we are almost one hundred and fifty five miles above sea level, gotta be higher than the Heisenberg airship."

"What worries me the most is when this little bundle of hellish joy of ours is born, it can't stay up here" Loona cuddles close to Sergei.

Sergei hugs her. "I know, I know."

Leon watches as his brother and soon to be sister-in-law is concerned, Leon himself is also worried.

Leon then heads to the bridge, there he sees Boomer, piloting the Airship and whistling like steam boat Willie. "Dude, we need to talk."

Boomer stops and puts the airship to auto flight. "Sure, what's up man?"

"Now I know we don't really know much about you, though you did tell us back at Regal Academy" said Leon.

Boomer chuckles. "Dude, I get it. I'm not the trust worthy kind of guy and to the fact I have less of a mind in here makes me even harder to trust."

"Okay, well I'm really worried about Sergei and Loona. They're not married yet and they're gonna be parents" said Leon.

"And your worried that them staying up here is a no-no kind of idea?" asked Boomer.

"Pretty much" replied Leon.

"Well, you don't have to worry any longer. Come this March, Neil will have a huge surprise for you and Sergei and Loona" replied Boomer.

Leon looks at him confused. "What?"

Boomer's smile fades after he realizes what he just said. "I shouldn't have said that."

Leon stands up. "What did you just say? What is Neil planning for us on March?"

Boomer gets up and is worried. "Dude, calm down. It's supposed to be a surprise for you three, no need to get physical here man! Unless you wanna do it to Dana."

Leon's eyes are now yellow and angry.

And Boomer is kicked out of the Airship. "Oh shit!" yelled Boomer as he's sent screaming and hurdling to the ground.

"Never say that to me again you jackass!" yelled Leon, then he notices Sergei and Loona looking at him from another room window.

"What? He'll live!" replied Leon as he pilots the airship.

Sergei looks out the airship and he spots a flock of Drifblim coming to them. "Looks like the Pokemon are returning from migration, this is kinda early."

"It's gonna be one heck of a whole new world" chuckled Loona.

(On ground level)

Boomer lands onto the pavement and gets up. "Ow, yeah I deserve that."

Then he gets hit by a black Prius and is knocked away. "Watch it moron!" yelled Victor.

He then picks up some speed in his ride and heads for the abandoned cabin in the woods, or should we say the door that appears near the abandoned cabin in the woods. Why do I keep mentioning the abandoned cabin in the woods?

"Western Restaurant Nekoya!"

Victor parks his car and he gets out, the FutureTech man is now in a whole new attire.

He is wearing a dark violet suit and pants along with a velvet shirt and silver cufflinks, black shoes his long hair straightened downwards and his beard and mustache shaved off, and on his suit is a purple rose. How did he get that? No idea!

He looks like a whole new Victor, or in his war times: I feel like I was freshly recruited!

Then he checks his watch and waits.

Meanwhile Boomer gets up after getting hit. "What in the hell was that?"

Then he accidently stumbles onto the road and almost gets run over by a purple Prius. "What in the hell man?!"

Thank goodness he wasn't hit. "Alright, now how do I get back to the Airship?" Then he gets hit by a Semi-truck "Dang it!"

Back with Victor, he waits around for his date to arrive and then he hears a car horn and there it was, The Purple Prius of Carol Pingrey.

"Okay, okay. Second date, gonna make this right, gonna make this special and gonna-"

Victor stops talking when he sees the blonde eighteen year old step out of the car. To Victor he feels as if his whole mind has been blown away, by the way she looks.

Carol's hair has been curled on the ends, she is wearing a velvet hair band with a violet flower on top.

She is wearing a violet thin strapped dress that reaches her feet, some violet gem sequences on the waist line a purple flower pattern on the sides and a v-cut on the lower right of the dress revealing her right leg, along with violet high heels and violet bracelets and her velvet purse.

And to top it all off, she is wearing velvet sparkled eye liner and violet lip gloss.

She then looks towards Victor and is also impressed at his looks, but all she can see now is Victor's stunned expression.

"I-Is this …. Too much?" she asks nervously.

Victor was at a loss for words. "Y-You look sexy. I mean you look beautiful! I meant just darling! I mean a diamond in the rough! I mean the next Victoria Secret's! No wait, that's not what I meant! Dang it! You look like a goddess! I uh ….."

Carol giggles and blushes, she's never had someone comment her so many things all at once and act confused. "So, do I look nice?"

Victor stops stuttering and turns red. "You look gorgeous and that ain't no lie."

Carol smiles and approaches him, she then gives him a kiss on the cheek making him turn red and kiss her on the cheek.

They both gaze at each other. "So, should we go in?" asked Victor.

Carol returns back to reality and blushes. "Y-Yeah, we should."

Victor opens the door for her. "Such a gentleman" giggled Carol.

"Oh you have no idea how gentleman-like I can be" replied Victor.

They both enter and see that Altorius and Tatsugorou are already eating. (Pork Loin cutlet and Chicken Teriyaki)

Lionel was chowing down on his tenth bowl of Pork Cutlet Rice bowl and Guangpo is savoring his Rice Omelet.

Heinrich and Sarah are there once again talking about the smallest details in their favorite dishes.

Then Aletta approaches them. "Hello and Welcome." Then she notices how well dressed they are. "Oh, let me bring you to a table."

"I'm glad you already know" replied Victor.

"What do you mean?" asked Carol.

She goes to the master and whispers to him, the chef sees Victor and Carol and he smiles. He then hands Aletta a key and she goes to a part of the wall.

The other Patrons were shocked to see this man and woman enter the restaurant and look quite dazzling.

Aletta then uses the key onto a small hole in the wall and it reveals a table coming out with a lavishing red table cloth and some soft chairs. A velvet colored candle and a rose next to it, and two wine glasses.

The customers were shocked by this. They have never seen this kind of table and seating before. Even Kuro has never even seen this kind of seating and now she's wondering if Red knows.

Victor and Carol head to the table, Victor helps Carol to her seat and then he takes his own seat.

"Please tell me if you two are ready" said Aletta.

"Of course, and tell the master my many thanks" replied Victor.

"Of course" replied Aletta, she then heads into the kitchen.

Carol looks at Victor. "So, did you plan all of this?"

Victor chuckles. "I did, Gyro gave me the address and dimension of the restaurant and I confronted the master in private and he allowed me to install this special seating just for us, or for anyone who would make a private call for a special date night. It only took three days to prepare."

Carol was amazed. "So, you did have something special for our second date."

"I did, I wanted to make this special, because it took me a long while. Or better yet, right after we had our first date, I really, really like you Carol. And if I have to be honest, I had a small crush on you when I first became part of the case against the Louds, that's when I saw you but you didn't see me" replied Victor.

Carol was shocked. "Wow, I never knew about that. And I think I should be honest, I kinda felt nervous about doing this second date thing. I didn't know if we had anything in common, but now I see that we do have one thing in common and that is to make sure that whatever we have planned goes well. You making this romantic set up and me getting this look, I thought it would be nice or rather yet alluring."

Victor was still stunned by her looks. "Yeah, I could just bury myself with this image as my last best moment. Was that weird?"

Carol chuckles. "Not at all, we all have our own ways to saying how we feel to another person and if I should be true to my word, you look like a sharp dressed man in that suit, the rose is a good touch."

Both of them chuckle, then Victor gets an idea. "I think I know what could make this date even better."

"What?" asked Carol.

Victor pulled out his phone and a selfie stick. "Okay, now you're speaking my language!"

Carol and Victor both pose as the phone gets a good angle and he hits the camera and the picture is saved.

"So, are you gonna post it?" asked Carol.

"If you want me to, I mean once this goes out to social media the other's will know" said Victor.

Carol giggles. "Let them, I wanna know how my gal pals are gonna feel when they see this."

Victor chuckles. "The guys at FutureTech already know about this date, but I don't think the Spellman's or the other heroes know."

"Then what are you waiting for? Post it" chuckled Carol. But then Victor had another great idea. "How about I send you a copy of this picture and we can both send it?"

Carol smiles. "Now that's what I call thinking double!" she pulls her phone our and they both share the images and post them through their own accounts.

"Well hello there" They both look to see it was Alexander, again! (Croquettes)

Altorius noticed this. "Oh no."

"I didn't know that this restaurant had such style, has this always been here?" asked Alexander.

Victor felt uneasy about him, he heard from Lincoln, Jordan, Leon, Dana, Sergei and Loona about this elf.

"What do you want?" asked Victor.

"I just wanted to get to know the restaurants newest patrons, mostly you my dear" said Alexander to Carol. "And what may your name be?"

Carol felt irritated. "None of your business, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm on a date here pal, so move along!"

"Easy there, I just wanted to get to know you. My name is Alexander, I am one of the great swordsmen and heroes of the Dutchy and Eastern continent kingdom" replied Alexander. "Now a name from you would be nice to know."

Victor gets up and his hands spark tesla energy. "She said beat it smart-ass! This girls with me!"

"Really now? Well, are you two a couple yet? Are you two married?" asked Alexander.

"No we're not, we're on a date" replied Carol.

"Then it would seem you have not made it official with her, mind if I try?" Alexander pulls another chair and takes a seat.

The other Patrons can tell this was gonna end badly. Lionel was ready with his sword to defend, Altorius knew this day would come, Tatsugorou readied his katana, Guangpo with his reptile might, Heinz with his sword and Sarah with her dagger.

"Dude, leave us alone! And stay away from me" said Carol in anger.

"You are truly an elegant sight, I have never met a woman who can look this divine" said Alexander. He then scooches closer and tries to put his hadn on her leg, but he gets slapped in the face by Carol.

The reason why Victor is not getting involved, because he knows that Carol can deal with jerks, even if she has no powers at all. But he is ready to get involved when things escalate.

Alexander smiles as he feels the stinging slap from her. "Now, now. Let's not get too rash." He attempts to sit next to her, but he gets pushed by Carol and grabbed by Victor and he is thrown to the ground,

Alexander gets up and sees Victor crack his knuckles, making small sparks. "I'm not gonna ask you again, Leave us alone!"

Alexander has his sword ready and the other patrons were ready to stop Alexander.

"Let's see if you truly are worthy of this lovely lady's hand" said Alexander as he readies his combat stance.

He lunges forward only for his sword to be stopped in place by Kuro, aka the Black Dragon of Death. "Sir, please stop this. We will not tolerate violence in this restaurant!"

Alexander was shocked, the one person he is truly afraid of has stepped in.

Then the Master and Aletta arrive. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, immediately. Also you are banded from this restaurant for the next three Saturs."

They all gasped. This was truly the first time they heard of this.

"What? But you can't do that!" said Alexander.

"He can and he will" replied Altorius. "I suggest you leave now, before we all get to our senses."

Alexander sees all of the customers getting up and having their weapons and skills ready.

"So, this is how it is I see" Alexander puts his word away. "Very well then, I shall take my leave."

But before he leaves he looks back to Carol. "Till we meet again, my lovely."

Carol gets up, goes to him and punches him in the face and kicks him in the groin, then she opens the door. "Call me that again, and I am going to rip your dick off you sick, twisted, dishonored pervert!" And she kicks him out.

Carol pants and the patrons clap in astonishment, for Altorius that was the second time Alexander was beaten, by a girl.

"Sorry about that you two" said the Master.

"No worries, he deserved it" replied Carol.

"That was awesome, you were awesome" said Victor. Which made Carol blush. "Just something I learned when boys try to get too close to me."

They both return to their seats, but then they notice the patrons finish their meals, pay up and leave.

"What the heck?" asked Carol.

"Where are they going?" asked Victor.

Lionel looks to them. "Make sure you two get along with your relationship, not everyone gets a chance like this." and he takes his leave.

It was clear that they were going to give them some alone time, dinner date style.

Altorius goes to them. "I'm so sorry for what my friend almost did, I assure you I will have a talk with him."

"Make sure you tell him off, the next time he does this. I'm gonna have no choice" said Victor.

Altorius sighs. "I understand." he then takes his leave.

Victor and Carol look to each other. "So, shall we have dinner?" asked Carol.

"Definitely" replied Victor.

They soon order they're meals, which was minced lobster balls with a side of tartar sauce.

Pretty soon Victor pays for the meals and they both take their leave and say goodbye to the Master, Aletta and Kuro. They will have to tell Red about what happened and she is not going to like it one bit.

Meanwhile, Victor and Carol come out of the portal and see that it was past eight.

"Well, looks like we should be headed home now" said Carol.

"Yeah we should" replied Victor.

They both saw their cars are still there.

Then they see the beautiful moon gazing at them. "Do you wanna just, watch this beautiful moon light before we go?" asked Victor.

Carol looks at him and it almost looks like she was shining. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They both go to the top of a hill underneath a tree and watch the beautiful moonlight and the amazing scenery.

"You know, this wasn't the date I was expecting" said Victor.

"Actually, I kinda liked it. Never had a date where I could beat the ass out of an elf. That was exhilarating" said Carol.

"You really liked it?" asked Victor.

Carol then inches her face closer to his. "No, I loved it." She then kisses him and he kisses her.

They both stay like that, locking lips, but then some kind of fire inside of them lights up and they both start to French kiss.

Carol starts to remove his suit and Victor removes her dress.

Victor then kisses her neck and Carol starts to moan. And they end up touching each other.

Yeah, figure out what the heck is going on. This will be one hell of a moment for these two, and they're not even Boyfriend and Girlfriend yet.

To be continued …..

**The Super Kirov is now official to them and it seems Carol and Victor's date just got a bit spicy! Leave a review and tell me what you al think**.


	189. Ch189 Dazzles meet the Rainbooms, again

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 189: Dazzles meet the Rainbooms, again**

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln and Jordan are both just relaxing underneath shade of the tree in the backyard.

"So, where's Linka at?" asked Jordan.

"She said she was with the rest of her gal pal's at the mall" replied Lincoln. "And I think Leni went with her as well" replied Lincoln.

"Timmy?" asked Jordan.

"He said he was hanging out with Dad at the Super Kirov" replied Lincoln.

"And Sunset?" asked Jordan.

"With the Dazzles by the Great Gate, helping them with a song" replied Lincoln.

"And Luna?" asked Jordan.

"Her room with Sam, coming up with some new song for any of us to try" replied Lincoln.

Jordan chuckled. "It's still unbelievable that the songs they all performed are already noticed by everyone else."

"Which ones? Give me a reason? Rewrite the stars? Umbrella/Cinderella? Hello-Hello? Jet-Lagged? No Hero?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles and kisses his nose. "All of them."

Lincoln smirks. "I'm surprised Luna and the other older sibs haven't told us about it yet, they must've had a lot of people asking them questions."

Jordan then hugs Lincoln. "I'm sure they do."

So, let's take a look at where Sunset is.

"Okay, so if we just find a word that goes well with door" said sunset.

"We still haven't come up with the right beat yet" said Adagio.

"Maybe it should be punk? Or Pop?" said Aria.

"This is so much fun! Look at us, all getting along as friends should!" said Sonata.

Sunset chuckles. "Yeah, this is fun. I may not have time to hang out with my Canterlot friends, but it sure is nice to chill with some family friends."

The Great Gate glows.

"That's dang right" said Aria as she chews her gum.

They have no idea someone is coming through.

"I like this as well" said Adagio.

Better yet, some people.

"I could stay like this for as long as I want, but we still have to eat lunch" said Sonata.

They all continue to laugh.

"Okay girls, how about something that would go with the dance style?" asked Susnet.

"Or how about telling us what heck is going on here?!" they all turn around to see the Rainbooms!

AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Sunset and …… The Dazzles?" said Pinkie.

"What on earth is this?" asked Rarity.

"Aren't those the girls who were the sirens?" asked Fluttershy.

"What in tarnation are them girls doing here?!" asked Applejack.

The Dazzles didn't know what else to do, so they just stayed behind Sunset. "Guys, calm down. The Dazzles are not a threat anymore, you have to believe me."

Then Rainbow Dash got suspicious. "How do we know that they're not using some new magic to control you? Huh?!"

Adagio scoffs. "Seriously? You think we could find that kind of magic, when we don't even have our own magic anymore?!"

"Talk about low in suspicion, even for you guys" said Aria.

"This is getting scary" said Sonata.

Sunset sighs. "Listen! They are not the same girls we knew from before, they've changed and now they're just trying to live new lives here in this world with their new family."

Some of them had doubts about that, they do remember that they have encountered many magic's without Sunset lately.

"And how can you be sure about this darling?" asked Rarity.

"Because I vouch for them!" they spot Peter approaching and with him is Ember.

"Dad!" yelled the Dazzles.

"Dad?" asked Fluttershy.

Sam and Luna also come out and see the commotion.

"What the heck?!" said Luna.

"Oh boy!" said Sam.

The Dazzles stand next to Sam, Luna and they're father Peter and with Sunset joining.

"Now you girls here listen up, and ya'll listen up good now, these young ladies, they ain't the same bad girls you once knew before. They wanna change their lives and they understand the wrongs they did to those who are innocent" said Peter.

"When they came to this world, all they wanted to do was make a life out of what they were given, a new life away from Equestrian magic!" said Ember.

"And we have given them what they have never had before, a loving family and I am dang proud to be their older sister!" said Sam.

"These gals are cool with us, they even got their first concert gig and it was one heck of a success" said Luna.

"We even let them use the music recording studio and we hang out with them at the mall, heck they even go to school here in Royal Woods now!" said Sunset.

"So, unless ya'll got anything else to say." He pulls out his weapon Blood Crucible and it configures into a hammer. "I suggest you make your peace, while it lasts!"

The Rainbooms were shocked by this, never did they ever thought that those three sirens would be given a second chance after the evil mind control singing they did to Canterlot high.

Then a Pontiac Solistice arrives. And the one driving was Sci-Twilight "Hey guys, I can't wait to- Oh boy."

Sunset looks to her. "Let me guess, you called them here to hang out?"

Sci-Twi looks down and nods. "Sorry Sunset, I didn't really expect this to happen."

Sunset sighs. "Don't be, you didn't know about what was gonna happen next.'

Fluttershy steps out of the group. "If …. If Sunset and the others believe they can change, then I guess I can accept that and also ….. Call you girls my friends."

They were all shocked, sort of. Some of them knew Fluttershy would be understanding.

Then Rarity step forward. "I guess I can do the same as well, you three are trying your hardest."

Pinkie Pie come out from behind Sonata. "We're all friends!" She hugs the Dazzles. Sonata smiles and hugs her.

Peter chuckles. "This went well." He then looks to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "You two got something on your mind? Speak up!"

The sports lover and the cowgirl stay silent and they still didn't quite like this at all.

The Dazzles walk up to them.

"We know you two are still upset about what we did, and we understand" said Aria.

"It's not gonna be easy for us to regain the trust of others, after what we did" said Sonata.

"But we're going to at least try to make things right, with or without magic. We'll find our own way to make friendship work, for everyone" said Adagio. She then looks to sunset. "And that's what you taught us."

Sunset smiles, she never knew she would act like the teacher of friendship for once.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack sigh.

"You know what? This is turning out into something Sunset has done before, so I guess we can all be square now" said Applejack as she shakes hands with Aria.

They all turn to Rainbow Dash. "Fine! But if something bad happens-"

"Nothing bad is gonna happen Rainbow Dash! They're not the same sirens as before, please. Just give them a chance" said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash can see the looks from all of her friends and everyone else. Rainbow Dash didn't seem to have a choice. "Alright, alright. I'll give them a shot at trying to be friendly."

"Awesome! How about we all grab some lunch?" asked Sonata.

"I'm down with that" said Ember.

"Pizza?" asked Luna.

"Now that's what I like to hear babe" said Sam.

"What about the toppings?!" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Let's not put sprinkles on it please" said Rarity.

Sunset smiles, this was just the start of friendship for them. And once again none of them notice the portal opening again and coming out was someone on four hooves.

"Sunset?" they all turn around to see it was Princess Twilight Sparkle. "What's going on?"

They all remain silent. "Oh boy" said Sunset. Yeah, she had a lot to explain.

(One long explanation later)

"And now your caught up" said Sunset.

Twilight had no idea what to think, she charges at Sunset and hugs her which shocks all of them.

"Oh Sunset, I'm so proud of you! You taught friendship to a group of girls who did wrong and now things are peaceful, sort of" said Twilight.

Sunset hugs Twilight back. "Thanks, I had a great teacher."

The Twilight looks to the Dazzles. "Girls."

The three teens go to Twilight and bow to her.

"There's no need to bow to me, please stand up" said Twilight, The Dazzles do as they're told.

"Listen, I know that you three have been responsible for a lot of trouble during the battle of the bands and what you three did to the innocent ponies of Equestria."

The Dazzles were ready for whatever Twilight has for them.

"And I will try to talk with the princesses and Starswirl about this, they will have to know that you three are trying to change and fix what you three have committed and perhaps you will be allowed to return, to Equestria."

They all gasped. "What?" asked the Dazzles.

"You heard me, I will do whatever I can to put in a good word for you three" said Twilight.

"Not that!" said Sonata.

"We already have a life here, why would we wanna go back to pony land?" said Aria.

"What we're trying to say is, Starswirl is alive?!" asked Adagio.

Twilight realized this. "Oh yeah, he is. And so are the other old elements of Harmony."

The eyes of the Dazzles shrink. "What?"

Susnet was confused. "When did this happen?!"

Peter had enough of this. "Alright! Listen up, I know we all have a lot to talk about, but how about we just deal with all of this at lunch? Sound good?"

They all knew this was the best way to do it, so they all agreed.

"Good, now everyone let's go get some pizza!" said Peter.

They all hop into their vehicles, this was Princess Twilight's first time to be in a human transportation.

When they all drive off, Twilight cheers in excitement. "This is so cool!"

"Yup, just like me when I first came from Equestria" said Sunset.

"And us" replied the Dazzles.

"This is gonna be a long heck of a day" said Applejack.

"How about Apple slices on Pizza?!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Yup, a long heck of a day" said Peter.

While they all drive off, they have no idea that from another area. Two figures walk towards their cars near a cabin in the woods.

"Well, that was …… very amusing" said Carol as she fixes her hair.

"I didn't really think it would come to all of that" replied Victor.

Carol goes to Victor and gives him a long and passionate kiss, she then breaks it. "I'm glad you came prepared for that."

"You mean by bringing some protection?" smirked Victor.

Carol blushes. "Yeah, that. You came up with this just in case?"

Victor gives her a passionate kiss, then he breaks it. "You know me, to the fact we both know each other now."

Carol giggles. "We should be headed home now, see you around I guess."

Victor opens the door to Carol's car for her. "You can call me."

Carol chuckles. "We'll see Mr. Abromovitch. We'll see." she then drives off.

Victor watches as she leaves and he tosses his suit into the back seat. "What the hell am I gonna tell the others?"

(An hour and a half later)

They all head back to Spellman Estate, and straight for the Great Gate.

"I gotta admit, you girls ain't half bad. You all got my truest of respect" replied Applejack.

"Thank you Applejack that means a lot" said Aria.

"I'm so glad you three will be helping represent the animal pet shelter in Royal Woods, perhaps you three could do the same for the shelter in our world?" asked Fluttershy.

"That does sound like a good idea" replied Adagio.

"I'll see what I can do for that one" replied Peter.

"And if you three do need some true and special outfits, do not be afraid to ask yours truly!" said Rarity.

"We usually get out clothes at the mall, but that does sound even better" replied Aria.

"Maybe you and me can be part of the big baking contest in Royal Woods!" said Pinkie Pie.

"That sounds awesome! We should have a team name!" said Sonata.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! How about ………. Sugary notes?! Or Berry pals?!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Both sound cool, but why Berry pals?" asked Sonata.

"I'm pink lie a strawberry and you are?" asked Pinkie.

"Blue like a blue berry!" replied Sonata.

"Okay, okay. I guess you three can be cool, maybe not fifty percent cool, but cool" replied Rainbow Dash.

"And all it took was to try and beat you in Bank shots" smirked Aria.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Next time, you and me. One-on-One, Royal Woods Basketball court."

Oh, it is on" replied Aria. They both then shake hands and look at each other with competitive smiles.

"Wow! All we did was eat lunch and make one small trip to the Arcade and now they're all friends" said Sci-Twi.

"For once, thank goodness that Greenwich was closed for the day" said Peter.

"The pizza there might not taste that good, but seeing them become friends at last is all worth it" said Ember.

"Gotta agree on that" said Luna.

"Same" said Sam.

Sunset and Princess Twilight smile at the new found friendship the Rainbooms and Dazzles are having.

"Looks like the friendship is building up between the two groups" said Sunset.

"Sure seems that way, you did good Sunset" replied Princess Twilight.

"Thanks Princess" said Sunset.

Soon they all say goodbye to the Dazzles. Sci-Twi also heads to her car and drives back to FutureTech.

Princess Twilight approaches them. "Dazzles, you three have proven to be true friends to others and I am proud of you three. I will do whatever I can to speak a good word to the princesses and Starswirl, you have my word."

The Dazzles smile. "Thank you Princess Twilight, We are forever greatful for this" said Adagio.

"Let's hope Starswirl doesn't freak out" said Aria.

"Or the Princesses and the other friendship ponies" said Sonata.

Princess Twilight waves goodbye to them and she enters through the great gate.

"So, I guess we should be heading home now" said Sam.

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow" said Sunset.

"Can't wait to finish off that song we were all making" said Sonata.

"Well, ya'll have an incoming gig this Saturday, I'm sure we can find some way to make this song of yours work" said Peter.

"But if you girls need some pro help, I'm right here" said Ember.

They all head to their vehicles and drive off, Luna and Sunset head back into the house.

When they enter they can see Timmy is playing with Lily in the living room and Lincoln and Linka are in the dining room plotting their strategy on the next Hybrid attacks.

"Looks like things here are going well" said Luna.

"That's true" said Sunset. Then they see Leni rush towards them from the stairs.

"There you girls are! Have you two seen the newest post from Carol?!" asked Leni.

They both look confused. "No, I left my phone here to charge" said Sunset.

Luna checks her phone. "Oops, left mine to silent."

"Well, look at this!" She shows them an image of Victor and Carol looking fancy and having dinner, it was a date.

"What the what?!" they both yelled.

Meanwhile Neil is in his office looking at the contract offer, it says.

Dear Neil A. Spellman

We here at Ever After High believe it would be a tremendous idea if you would take the offer of being the headmaster of the school, you truly show great courage, leadership and understanding when it comes to students and other childish situations. I may be able to understand some of those things, but being a leader is not an easy task for me. Sally Whitemane has agreed to these terms and believe that it is a grand idea for you to lead the school, we await your reply soon.

Giles Grimm.

Neil sighs and looks out the window. "Things just got a whole lot different for me."

To be Continued ……….

**Sorry if I didn't add anything about what happened between the Dazzles and Rainbooms, I just wasn't in the mood for a long explanation plot, anyway Leave a review and tell me what you all think.****And the A. in the Spellman middle name will be revealed, soon.**


	190. Ch190 War Ready! War Ready!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 190: War Ready! War Ready!**

(FutureTech HQ)

It is raining and all of the military and air force is assembling out of the base and headed towards the nearest portals, which are made by Gyro.

"All available aircraft and military personnel, head for the portals now!" yelled Gyro.

Penny rechecks if all of her systems are ready, and she takes off to the nearest portal with a Harbinger Gunship escort.

Jack Cyber transforms into a Medivac Dropship, he picks up ten soldiers and Tadashi as well as a Future Tank and they head for the portal.

Victor and Martin pass by Gyro and head into the building.

"Hey! Make sure that project of yours is ready for a fight!" yelled Gyro.

"On it!" replied Martin.

Then some cars arrive, it was the Royal Defenders.

"Guardian! What the hell is happening?!" asked Lincoln.

"Come with me!" they follow him into FutureTech and they see what was on the surveillance drone.

It was a giant monstrous creature, it had three horns on its head like a Triceratops, four eyes, a mouth filled with teeth and four tusks, Two larger arms and two smaller arms, some spines on its back, short tail and three sharp toed legs and it's roaring from the constant attacks.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Sergei.

"It looks like some kind of monster" said Linka.

"Almost alien like" said Gwen.

"More like, Zerg-like" said Neil.

"That it literally huge" said Lori.

"Gyro, what are we looking at?" asked Jordan.

"That is a Kaiju! The very first interdimensional Kaiju!" said Gyro.

Martin then pushes the image away and puts up the creatures bio. "Call sign, Tri-kong, this big guy has only one thing. Those three horns are incredibly durable and act as a heavy duty battering ram. We knock out those horns, the entire creature is stunned and will be easy to kill."

"I don't think it will be easy trying to fight it, that thing is huge!" said Sam.

"Just the size of it is enough to scare me" said Timmy.

"What the hell is it even doing here?" asked Leon.

"I believe it is looking for a place to call its own, but since these Kaiju have no intent on being peaceful at all, it will destroy all life on the planet and start its own race" replied Gyro.

"Now that is dark and evil" said Neil.

"How did it get here?" asked Lincoln.

Victor then pulls up some interdimensional star charts. "The Kaiju's master's may have been wiped out, some of them. But we believe that there are a handful of these guys using wormholes to make interdimensional travels, with the same objective that their masters gave them, to conquer."

"So, they're like mindless machines that still wanna serve their purpose" said Luna.

"Sounds like a movie" said Dana.

"Yeah, it kinda does" said Becky.

"Regardless, we have to take this thing down. Immediately" said Lincoln.

"Alright, let's lock and load!" said Sergei.

They all head out of the building, but Lincoln and Linka are stopped by Neil.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Linka.

"We have to stop that thing" said Lincoln.

Neil then looks to Gyro, Martin and Victor, the three of them nod at him. Then he looks back to his kids.

"Right now, I think you two should be ready to use this new piece of tech. It could help us win this fight" said Neil.

Lincoln and Linka are confused at first, but this was FutureTech and they knew they had some kind of brand new piece of technology that would help them for fights like this.

"Alright" said Lincoln.

Luna and Leni notice they weren't coming.

"Lincoln! Linka! Come on!" yelled Luna.

"You guys go on ahead, we have something to deal with here" replied Lincoln.

Luna understood. "Alright, but make sure you guys get it into the fight!"

"Got it sis" replied Linka.

Gyro leaves the building and creates a portal. "Alright, next stop the FutureTech Midway airfields!"

The rest of the Royal Defenders all head through the portal, while Lincoln and Linka follow Neil, Martin and Victor into the FutureTech level elevator, and it son descends even further underground.

"So, what's this new tech you have for us?" asked Linka.

"Something that we wanna see if you two are truly in sync" said Martin.

"Say what now?" asked Lincoln.

The elevator soon stops and they come out of the large double doors.

Lincoln and Linka look in awe at the giant robot in the underground hangar.

"What is that?" asked Lincoln and Linka.

They gave at the giant robot that stands in front of them. It has an Optimus Prime looking build. Only he shoulders are padded and heavily armored, it has the same ears as Optimus would have, a single glowing blue vizier for the eyes, feet that look like combat boots, arms that match that of Gypsy Danger and a large glowing reactor in the middle in the shape of the Dominion logo. The color of the Jaeger is blue with some white on most of the armor and dabs of orange on the head with black and light blue to the legs and the chest is glowing red.

Neil smiles at his twins. "You two like it, because this is your mech."

They look to their dad. "Wait what?!"

"Yup, they love it" said Victor.

"Alright, here's the thing. This is called a Jaeger, from the realm known as the Pacific Rim, Gyro was able to copy some Jaeger schematics so we can build one of our own, this is the first of its kind here in FutureTech and we're still trying to see if we can build another one" replied Martin.

"How it works? Okay, so Kaiju are like dinosaurs, which means they have two brains in order to function the left hemisphere and the right hemisphere. So this giant robot acts just like that, which is why it requires two pilots, it has a control console, but what makes these guys unique is that it moves when you move and that's within the Jaeger itself" said Victor.

Lincoln and Linka soon figure out what they were up to.

"You want us, to pilot that thing?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, we wanna see if you two can be able to handle something that big" said Neil.

"We've seen you two cooperate when it comes to tactical combat and strategy, you two are the duo when it comes to new age warfare and we wanna see if those synced brains of yours can handle something this big" said Martin.

"If you guys don't wanna do this, then we understand" said Victor.

Lincoln and Linka look at each other, smile and nod. "We'll do it!"

Martin smirks. "Excellent, now follow me."

They follow him and they see some helmets that re closely similar to the Jaeger. "Put these on" said Victor.

When they put it on they can see some schematics on every part of the jaeger.

"Listen, once you two enter the Jaegers head. We will activate the Neuro-handshake, it is a drift within the two minds, a place where memories meet and emotions clash and pure unity is forged. Or in other words, A bond is made" said Martin.

"Once the bond is secured, you two can feel whatever the Jaeger feels, but if the Jaeger gets damaged both of you will only feel the sting, but not the true injury. This is not gonna be an easy ride" said Victor.

"I don't know if I should stop either of you, but I do know you both wanna give this a shot in order to stop that monster. Are you two sure about this?" said Neil.

They both hug their dad.

"We don't know what else to do or what might happen" said Linka.

"But we got a job to do, so we're both sure that we wanna do this" said Lincoln.

Neil hugs them back, he then looks to them and places a kiss on their foreheads. "Now go out there and show me what you two can do!"

Lincoln and Linka head for the lift and they are sent upwards towards the Jaeger's head.

Martin, Victor and Neil head for the control sector, and with them there are half a dozen engineers.

"Alright, Lincoln, Linka do you read me?" asked Martin.

"We hear you loud and clear McKenzie" said Lincoln.

"And we are in the head!" said Linka.

Lincoln and Linka stand on the flat platform beneath them, it triggers a gravitational field so they don't lose they're footing. They then see some small control panels to their sides with a list of weapons.

"This is cool" said Lincoln.

"I'll say" replied Linka.

"All, reactors and weapons to the Jaeger are ready" said Victor.

"Alright, for the first time I am about to initiate the Neuro-handshake. Are you two ready?" asked Martin.

Lincoln and Linka look to each other and nod.

"We're ready to rock and roll!" said Lincoln.

Martin puts his hand on the switch.

Victor stands by to check on the Linck twin's condition.

Neil's hadn starts to glow in fire.

"And now!"

Lincoln and Linka both go wide eyed and they can see all of the memories from each other.

Luna singing to Lincoln, Linka being held by Loni, Lincoln playing with Lola and Lana, Linka helping with Lars poems, Lincoln's case of bad luck, Linka's case of bad luck and finally they're new family ties.

They both return to reality and take deep breathes.

"Wow! That was something!" said Linka.

"That was a lot of memories" said Lincoln.

"The good ones at least" said Linka.

"Are you two okay?" asked Martin.

"We are" replied Lincoln.

Victor checks their vitals and brainwaves. "Looking good so far."

"You two are doing goo so far" said Neil as he sighs in relief and lowers his flames.

"Lincoln, Linka try moving around" said Martin.

Lincoln and Linka move their hands and the Jaeger also does so.

They then make the Jaeger walk forward and stand tall and slam its fists together.

Everyone is shocked. "That was fast, they already know what to do" said Martin.

Neil smiles. "They're the Linck twins, they know what they're doing."

Victor is shocked at all of the readings. "The meters are off the charts, these guys are already at full sync and can maneuver each of the Jaeger's capabilities, it's like they merged themselves with the machine!"

Martin chuckles. "Than that will be enough!"

"Alright, kids. Listen up, you already know about all the weapons of this beast of a machine, but the one thing she doesn't have is a name" said Martin.

Neil then heads to the mike. "So, what will it be kids?"

Lincoln and Linka were both thinking of the same name. "Lynx Superia!" It then slams its foot to the ground and does a battle stance.

They all look impressed by this. "Nice name" said Victor.

"Okay then, Lynx Superia. Get ready for Chronosphere" said Martin.

Neil leaves the area and hops onto the Jaeger's shoulder. "Next stop, Midway!"

"Let's do this thing!" yelled the twins.

Martin activates the machine. "Warning, Chronosphere activated!"

Energy starts to form around the Jaeger and it disappears. "This is gonna be awesome!" said Victor.

(FutureTech Midway airfields)

The massive Kaiju roars in pain at each bombardment it's getting from the base and the Gunships, each aircraft manages to maneuver through the storm and hit it hard, but almost every hit isn't working. They are slowing it down though, so that's a good thing.

Luna uses an ice road with Dana and they slow it down with they're powers.

They then jump off and land back on the airfield. "Guys, this thing is way too strong" said Dana.

Luna then deactivates her demon crown. "Even demonic ice is barely working, we're only slowing it down."

Lori comes out of the water. "I managed to lock its feet down, this thing's literally not going anywhere."

Leni then summons some sea vines to ensnare it, but it's only getting angrier. "I think I made it worse!"

"Well, this is going so horribly" said Leon. Then he looks to Sergei who is manning an artillery gun, so he goes to help him. "Hey, where's the Super Kirov?!"

Sergei then looks around. "There it is!"

They all spot the massive airship sending out aircraft and bombarding the Kaiju.

"Looks like Boomer's giving it all he's got" said Becky.

"Is Loona up there?" asked Timmy.

"Yes, yes she is" replied Sergei.

They then look closely and they spot Loona operating a massive Anti-aircraft gun. She is yelling, shooting and eating a chocolate bar.

They have no clue what was even happening to her, so they all look to Sergei. "Mood swings and at her most ill-tempered." replied Sergei.

"That sounds scary" said Peter. He then reconfigures his sword to become a rocket launcher and fires.

Sam then absorbs all the lightning from the storm and uses it against the Kaiju, but with little effect. "Well, that did something, I guess."

Jordan riding the Vulture Bike lands down on the tarmac after racing on the Kaiju's back and dropping explosives. "That thing has one tough shell!"

"What the hell do we do now?" asked Lori.

"Lincoln and Linka aren't even here guys" said Leni.

Luna looks to Gyro. "You! I know you had some kind of plan for this, where are my little bro and sis?!"

Gyro isn't threatened by her, even if she goes demon. Then he gets a transmission and smiles. "There is this saying my friends, when you see a Hurricane, what do you do?"

They were all confused.

"Umm, run away from it" replied Peter.

"Well, what happens when you're in a Jaeger?" asked Gyro.

"A what now?" asked Lori.

Then they see some energy manifest from the sky. "What is that?" asked Peter.

"The Aegis?" asked Sam.

"Not possible, I didn't call for it" replied Jordan.

"Maybe Lincoln and Linka did" said Leni.

Luna felt something was off about that energy. "Something big is coming."

Then they spot a giant coming down and hero landing into the ocean. Neil jumps off and takes off on Deathwing's wings.

The Kaiju stops roaring and looks to the distance and sees the giant Jaeger standing tall.

It then creates a large horn sound. "Hey ugly! Wanna dance?!" yelled Lincoln and Linka.

Everyone is shocked at what they see.

"Holy shit! What am I looking at?" asked Boomer from the Kirov.

"That is one big robot" said Leon.

"That thing is so awesome!" said Timmy.

"What is that thing?!" asked Gwen.

"It's the same size as the Kaiju!" said Sam.

Luna is shocked, but she can feel the people who are in there. So does Jordan. "Lincoln and Linka!"

"What?!" the others yell.

The Kaiju replies by roaring and it charges horns first.

The Jaeger gets ready and dodges, then it grabs the Kaiju on the back, lifts it up and tosses it away.

The Kaiju slams into some rocks in the water, it emerges with some blue blood seeping from its jaws and it roars in anger.

"I think we just pissed it off!" said Lincoln.

"Then let's keep it that way!" said Linka.

The Kaiju then charges at them, and they charge at the Kaiju as well.

"This is gonna be awesome!" yelled Leon.

Neil also flies into the clash and hurls a fireball, it blinds the Kaiju and the Jaeger leaps into the air and lands a Roman Reigns style Superman punch to the face, causing all three of its horns to break off.

The Kaiju tries to punch them but it misses, it's still in pain.

The Jaeger then picks it up by the chest with one arm and lands a Rock bottom to it. The Kaiju gets back up, only to be lifted up and delivered back to the ground with an F-5 slam.

The Jaeger picks up the Kaiju again and sends it down once more with an Attitude Adjustment, then it it use one leg to raise the head and then hit it with a Black Mass kick, the Kaiju is now confused and it gets hit by a Super kick to the face, damaging one of its eyes and losing a tusk.

The others just watch with shock. But Leon and Sergei are confused.

"Are those wrestler moves?" asked Leon.

"Looks like it" replied Sergei.

"They're really fighting it off" said Sam.

"They're not even giving the Kaiju a chance to fight back" said Gwen.

"This is so cool!" Timmy uses his phone to record and so does Lori and Jordan.

The Jaeger grabs the Kaiju by the throat and lifts it up and then they send it back down with a Choke Slam.

Lincoln and Linka look to their consoles. "Let's finish this freak!" yelled Lincoln.

Linka activates the weapons. "Chainsaw online!" The female voice of the Jaeger is heard. "_Chainsaw, ready_."

The Jaeger's right arm then folds up and transforms into a giant chainsaw and the blades are made of pure energy, and it starts up.

The Jaeger stands back and then charges forward.

The Kaiju still has some fight in it and also charges.

The Jaeger then sees it trying to leap, so it slides under and rips the Kaiju in half underneath, both halves of the dead Kaiju are sent flying in two different directions and into the water.

The Jaeger then stands up and deactivates its chainsaw and looks upon the Airfield, with everyone cheering.

From the Kirov.

"Yeah! Wolverine! I don't know why I said that!" yelled Boomer.

Loona smirks. "Well what do you know."

From the Airfields.

"Now that is so cool!" said Dana.

"Yeah, awesome!" said Becky.

"This has to be like, the fight of the century or something!" said Leni.

"That chainsaw is sick!" said Leon.

"I love that mech, I really do" said Sergei.

Luna smiles and is proud to see Lincoln and Linka, full tag team.

Neil lands down to the Royal Defenders. "Ladies and Gentleman." They all look to see the sun come out of the clouds and shine on the Jaeger. "Lynx Superia!"

They all cheer to the massive robot that then does a rock n' roll pose to them.

Then Sergei looks to Gyro. "What was thing you said?"

Gyro smiles. "_There are things you can't fight, acts of god. You see a hurricane, you get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly you can fight the Hurricane, you can win!_"

(_Cue Pacific Rim theme song by Ramin Djawadi_)

To be continued …..

**Now this has got to be damn awesome! Pacific Rim style and probably more threats to come. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	191. Ch191 Game Stream 41

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 191: Game Stream 4.1**

Sunset: hey guys, welcome back to shimmer cove and this time it's time for some Dead by Daylight!

The game starts and we see the crew for the game.

Lincoln: I am so ready for this! (Character Jake Park)

Sunset: Me too! (Character Nea Karlsson)

Boomer: This is my first time! (Character Quinten Smith)

Leon: Why is Neil the killer this time? (Character David Tapp)

Neil: Because I want to, so don't start calling me Pennywise. (Killer: "the Clown" Kenneth (Jeffrey Hawk) Chase)

Sunset: Oh, so you're using the clown?

Leon: I hate that killer.

The map starts and they are all in Coldwind farm.

Leon and Lincoln head off to search for some generators.

Boomer sees a chest and opens it.

Sunset sabotages a hook.

The clown starts searching for them.

Neil: Alright you little shits, what are you doing in my farm?

Lincoln: I don't know, what are you doing?

Leon: He's pretending to be the drunkest old guy in the horror movie.

They all laugh.

Boomer: Dudes, this is gonna end bad I know it.

Neil: Where are you little shits?!

Sunset: (chuckles) nowhere uncle tom!

Neil: That's Grandpa Polly to you missy!

He then spots sunset and chases after her.

Neil: come here!

Now as you should know, who is the Clown in Dead by Daylight?

The Clown was once a kid who was tempted by the touch of things, the kid grew interested in this and became obsessed, he killed his father and fled. As he grew up he joined a circus, but one by one he killed each member, till he was the only one left. He was then called by the entity so he can satisfy his desire to feel new things, dead things. Time for his finger collection to grow and grow.

The Clown can hurl gas bombs or bottles, which he brews himself, called the Aftercare tonic, he can store up to three charges. Survivors hit by this cough and have their vision blurred. His weapon of choice is a knife, which he made from metal and bone.

Now back to the game.

Neil throws a gas bottle at Sunset.

Neil: Have a big sip of that!

Sunset: Nope! (Laughs)

Neil: Come here!

Sunset: Nope!

As he hits, he accidently struck Leon.

Leon: Holy shit! I didn't expect that to happen!

Leon runs off and Neil changes victims.

Sunset: I ran away!

Neil: Come here you retard!

Leon: Never! Leave me alone old man!

Neil: no come here!

He throws another bottle and it hits.

Leon: Oh shit! What is this gross stuff?!

Neil: I filled these bottles with STD Juice!

They all laugh.

Boomer: Eew!

Lincoln: (laughing) what is happening?

Sunset: I got a generator done!

Boomer: So did I! I'm gonna run away now!

Neil: No! Stop it, you're making the electric bill go high!

Leon: (Chuckling) the only one high is me! You and your stupid bottles!

Lincoln: I am ….. I think I found the trap door.

They all are confused.

Leon: What?

Sunset: What trap door?

Boomer: You mean the one that lets you escape early?

Lincoln: I think so. Does anyone have the black lock key?

Leon: No, we don't and this old fart won't leave me be!

Neil: No one's leaving till they fix the electric bill! Now come here you stupid teenager!

They all laugh.

Boomer: Dudes, I am having a blast with this!

Lincoln: Welcome to the gaming crew pal.

Neil then spots Boomer.

Neil: There you are!

Boomer: Oh for fucks sake! He's on me!

Sunset: Well that's real smooth of you. How did he see you?

Neil: I saw him moving in the corn field. Now get out of my corn!

He hits Boomer making him sprint away.

They all laugh.

Boomer: Ow! That hurt! That hurt me a lot!

Neil: Good, now drink up!

He throws another bottle and it hits.

Boomer: This is very stressful all of a sudden.

Sunset: (chuckles) Welcome to Dead by Daylight pal.

Lincoln: Just keep running, he'll grow tired soon.

Boomer: Running away! Running away!

Neil: I'm all out of bottles! I have to make more!

They all laugh.

Leon: What the hell is happening?!

Sunset: Does anyone have a toolbox or something?

Lincoln: I have one, where are you?

Sunset: Let's not give each of our locations, he could find us.

Neil: Darn right I will.

Then he stops.

Neil: Dang it, I lost you!

Boomer: Good, fuck you bitch!

Lincoln then fixes a generator.

Lincoln: Yes! One left guys! Just one left!

Leon: I'm at the gate, but I can't open it!

Boomer: We need one more generator man!

Leon: Oh, okay then.

Neil: Where are you turds at? I can't find any of you and I have three more bottle ready.

They all chuckle.

Sunset: Are you using the clown's actual perks for this?

Neil: I don't really know, I didn't read all of the perks from the game menu.

Boomer: And that's your mistake right there.

Leon: I found a generator!

Lincoln sees him.

Lincoln: Let's tag team on this thing.

Leon: Okay, but if I hear a heartbeat I'm bailing.

Boomer: Where are the other generators at?

Sunset: I have a flashlight, but no key.

Neil keeps looking around.

Neil: are you trying to get out the easy way?

Sunset: (chuckles) maybe.

Boomer: This is so stressful guys, and Lincoln hasn't been chased yet.

Lincoln: I guess I'm smart that way.

They all chuckle.

Neil: seriously, where the hell are you guys? I can't see you all.

Boomer then chuckles and runs.

Boomer: You walked right by me and didn't even see me!

Neil stops. He then looks around.

Neil: Wait what? Really?

They all laugh.

Boomer: This just got so stupid real fast!

Sunset: What are you even doing dad?

Neil keeps walking around.

Neil: I don't know anymore! I'm just gonna keep throwing bottles everywhere!

And he does, he then hits someone and he can hear their coughing.

Neil: There you are!

He takes chase.

Sunset: Oh no! Not again!

She then turns around and uses the flashlight.

Neil: I'm blind! As if being deaf wasn't enough!

They all laugh.

Leon: And that's what you get man!

Lincoln: Nice one sis!

Sunset: I love it when I have a flashlight!

They then hear the alarm which means the gate is ready to be opened.

Boomer: Run! Run guys! Run!

Leon: Thank goodness we're near the gate!

Lincoln: I'm opening it!

Sunset: He's still chasing me, I think.

Neil: I'm actually not anymore, where is the gate?! I got some drinks for you guys to drink! They're filed with my juice!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: What?

Sunset: That sounds gross!

Leon: What the hell man?!

Boomer: Eew!

Neil: not that kind of juice!

He then sees all of them by the gate and it's opened. He then throws a gas bottle at them.

Neil: Drink up!

They all scatter and try to escape.

They all get affected by the gas bottle and run in different directions, this is to confusing for Neil.

Neil: Stop running, you Centipedes!

Lincoln: To the gate! To the gate!

Leon: I'm running for it!

Boomer: This is so scary!

Sunset: I'm out boys! I'm out! Whoo!

Neil: No! Stop! Come here! Someone has to pay for all of this!

Soon the rest of them escape.

They cheer and laugh a bit.

Lincoln: We did it!

Boomer: He almost hit me when I was escaping.

Leon: Eat on it grandpa Pennywise!

Sunset: That was so close!

Neil: You know what? Fine, all of you can leave, now I have to replenish my crops and turn off these generators! Now the power bill's gonna go up!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: That was both funny and a bit scary.

Leon: What the hell are you talking about, you didn't even get chased by him.

Boomer: Dudes, this is just …… Already I love doing this!

Sunset: Well, this has been one heck of a game, I'll see you guys later. This is Sunset Shimmer of Shimmer Cove signing out!

Boomer: Can we do Minecraft next time?

Everyone else: Hell yeah!

To be continued …..

**Based on the Dead by Daylight game by Lordminion777, when he was playing as the Clown. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think**.

**And come by the next chapter is the B-Day of our Gamer!**


	192. Ch192 Sunset Shimmer

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 192: Sunset Shimmer**

(January 22, Royal Woods DMV)

Sunset Shimmer comes out of the building looking pleased with herself.

She then sees her mom and dad waiting.

"So, how did it go?" asked Gwen.

"Please say you passed" said Neil nervously.

Sunset chuckles. "I did!" she shows them her license.

**Sunset Shimmer A. Spellman, 17, January 22. Spellman Estate**.

Neil and Gwen hug Sunset.

"We are so proud of you Sunset!" said Gwen.

"You passed you're driving test!" said Neil.

"Thanks guys, I it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was read from the books" replied Sunset.

"That's my girl" said Gwen.

"Studying hard to the next step in growing up! Nice one" said Neil.

"Thanks guys, it is my birthday today and I know I'm turning seventeen, but I'm still gonna be a Youtuber with the gaming stuff" said Sunset.

"We know, that's what you truly are good at and we support it all the way" said Gwen.

"Plus, it's fun playing with you. Also the Minecraft server is yours and we all share it" replied Neil.

They then get into Neil's car. Neil and Gwen in the front and Sunset in the back.

Then Sunset knows what Neil is planning. "Okay, I know you have a car for me."

Neil stops and is shocked. "Umm, what?"

Gwen looks at Neil. "You got her a car didn't you?"

Neil was now feeling nervous. "Can we … Can we just talk about this when we get home? You still have a party there."

Sunset smirks. "Okay, okay. Tell you what, I'm gonna pretend that there is no car so you can all see the surprised look on my face."

Gwen snickers. "Teasing you father always makes things less tense."

Neil sighs. "This isn't how it was supposed to be." they then drive off back to Spellman Estate.

Neil was feeling worried. 'The car hasn't even arrived yet! What the hell am I gonna do?!'

(Spellman Estate)

They soon make it back home and get out of the car.

"So, everyone's in the backyard?" asked Sunset.

"They are, but you will be surprised" smiled Gwen.

Sunset chuckles. "Okay, okay. Let's go and see the guests."

They all head to the back of the house, Gwen could see that Neil was looking uneasy.

"You okay?"

Neil snaps back to reality. "What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Gwen knows he's lying.

When they reach the backyard they are greeted by a surprise from everyone.

Sunset was amused at first, but then she was shocked to see who the guests were.

Let's take a look now shall we: Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Lori, Luan, Duchess, The Rainbooms, the Dazzles, Timmy, Lily, Courage, their Pokemon, Peter, Sam, Ember, Dana, Becky, Loona, Carol, Diana, Leon, Sergei, Gyro, Pyrrha, Randy, Morgan, Jenny, Martin, Victor, Tadashi, Jack Cyber, Penny, Sci-Twi, Teri, Whitney, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel, Fiona, Chaz, Tad and Boomer.

"This is my first time to be part of a big birthday!" yelled Boomer.

"Who is this guy again?" asked Chaz to Tad. "No clue man."

But what made Sunset shocked are the other guests there! Flash Sentry (human), Princess Twilight, Pony Pinkie Pie, Pony Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Starswirl the Bearded.

Neil and Gwen are also surprised.

"What the hell is this?!" said Neil.

"Were we expecting them to be here?" asked Gwen.

"No, no we weren't" replied Neil.

Sunset goes to them. "Princesses? You're all here? Why?"

Princess Celestia chuckles. "It's your birthday Sunset, we weren't going to let this one slide."

"Indeed, you are a good ally between ponies and other beings. It was only proper for us to come here and celebrate this event" replied Princess Luna.

"And we have met once, when you snuck into my castle to steal the crown. I'm not being rude am i?" said Princess Cadence.

Princess Twilight chuckles nervously. "Sorry Sunset, but these are the Princesses. They can be very persistent when it comes to invites."

Sunset smiles. "No need to worry, I know it wasn't gonna be easy for you. Also I wasn't expecting some of your friends to be here."

She then sees Starlight. "Hi, I'm Starlight Glimmer. I'm Twilight's student and the Guidance counselor of the School of Friendship."

"It's good to see you too. Let me guess, you met Twilight when you were evil?" said Sunset.

Starlight chuckles nervously. "Yeah, yeah I kinda did and it almost ended in complete chaos."

Sunset also chuckles. "Same, I guess we're both bad girls turned good."

"You know it" replied Starlight. They then fist/hoof bump each other.

Sunset was shocked to see Flash Sentry.

"So, you gonna go and talk to him?" asked Princess Twilight.

Sunset smirks. "We both have this awkward relationship with each other, and I'm pretty sure my dad kinda hates him."

"I know Neil will lighten up to him soon" replied Princess Twilight.

"I know, by the way where are the other Ponies?' asked Sunset.

Fluttershy comes in. "They're still in school teaching, Pinkie Pie and I are given some time off to spend some time here with you."

Pinkie Pie then comes out of nowhere. "Yeah, and bet of all. Me and my human self both teamed up and made you a cake!"

Human Pinkie arrives. "And there it is!"

Sunset gazes upon a tall sheet. Rainbow Dash uses her power and she speeds upwards and removes the sheet.

Everyone is shocked to see the size of this cake.

"That is one big cake" said Martin.

"How tall do you think it is?" asked Leon.

Penny flies up. "This thing is twenty feet!"

"What in the hellscapes?!" said Loona.

"At least we have lots of mouths to feed" said Sam.

Lori and some of the teens take a picture of the cake.

What does the cake look like? From the bottom layer all the way to the top, this cake is filled with Vanilla, Chocolate, Velvet, Raspberry, Cheese, Strawberry and the very top is Sunset's cutie mark made of Rice Crispies. Also there's like seventeen layers.

Neil looks to both Pinkie's. "Why would you make it so tall?!"

"What? We thought seventeen layers would be great!" said Human Pinkie.

"Plus, she is turning seventeen now!" said Pony Pinkie.

Both of them sporting their signature Pinkie squeaky smile.

Neil was confused. "Unbelievable, seriously unbelievable!"

Linka and Lincoln go to their dad. "Yeah, next time have someone else make the cake."

"They have a point" said Luna.

Sunset couldn't believe they made all of this for her. "This is just ….. Wow!" She then gets greeted by many of her friends.

"Happy birthday girl!" said Jackie.

"Welcome to the life of being Seventeen Sunset" said Lori.

"You're gonna have to up your studying game" said Dana.

"It is not gonna be easy for you" said Becky.

"But I'm gonna be turning seventeen next month, so I'll be there with you" said Leni.

"Same here Sunset" said Mandee.

"Thanks you guys, this is just so awesome!" said Sunset.

Then they hear someone coughing. Sunset turns around to see Starswirl the Bearded. "May I speak with you Miss Shimmer?"

The others back away. "Okay then" replied Sunset.

She then walks with the old unicorn. "I heard from Twilight about the many bad things you did, I am a bit disappointed that you abandoned your teachings from Princess Celestia, but I am proud that you have learned your lessons after your actions."

Sunset smiles. "Thank you, also it is a true honor to meet you for the first time!"

Starswirl chuckles. "That's what Twilight said when she first met me as well. Though she was more fan girl than you are."

Sunset snickers. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Also, I would like to say that you truly have become the teacher after you helped the Dazzles learn the true meaning of Friendship, and I can see that they are still uneasy about my presence here" said Starswirl.

"Yeah, I can tell" replied Sunset. They both look at the Dazzles who looked fearful of the presence of the bearded unicorn.

Peter and Ember stand next to them with their fiery powers ready, Sam is also helping keep them calm and has her electric powers at the ready.

"Some part of me thinks I shouldn't have come, but Celestia insisted" replied Starswirl.

"She can be very persuasive at times. It's still such an honor to meet you, and I hope the Dazzles will take it easy when your nearby" said Sunset.

"Oh, I don't know if coming here more often is even a good idea. This world is very odd and contains many strange and powerful things" said Starswirl. "It is all curious to me, but the Guardian said he will only let me be here once, then I have to leave. I don't think he likes me."

They both see Gyro looking at him sternly.

"I have no clue why" replied Sunset.

Then they hear the Dazzles, Sam and Luna on stage performing a song for the birthday girl. "What doesn't kill you (Stronger)" I'm pretty sure this is the gift from the Dazzles.

The entire party goes on with such fun and Boomer even brought his Super Kirov to create some party lights.

Neil was still searching the sky for something. Gwen approaches him. "You're wondering where's Sunset's gift is?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it will even come today" replied Neil.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure she'll be okay with it. What matters is that the whole family is here, also it's time for Susnet to see what her pals got her" said Gwen.

Hearing this was not what Neil wanted at the moment. "Dang it!"

Sunset checks out each gift she got from her friends, family and teammates.

Lori: A pair of black cowgirl boots with flame patterns.

Leni: An orange and black biker jacket.

Luna: A violet skirt with her cutie mark and a violet note on it.

Luan: A CD containing all of the funny moments of what Sunset did on her game streams.

Duchess: Jeans that have some dragon symbols and her cutie mark logo.

The other teens: A portrait of all of them from the first day she became their friend.

Lincoln and Linka: A guitar strap that says "Best gaming sister ever!"

Timmy: A black shirt with the image of Minecraft Sunset on it.

Lily: Has a drawing of Sunset in her Daydream Shimmer form in her first battle.

Leon and Sergei: the video game GTA V. Wait what?!

Loona: A red shirt with the name "Hell raising fun!"

Diana: A necklace made of silver and it has the symbol of the Egyptian sun god Ra.

Peter and Ember: A new set of drums, but these ones bare her cutie mark.

Jenny (XJ-9): two bracelets, they trigger into energy gauntlets that match her heroic energy signature.

Randy and Morgan: A sweater vest with her Cutie mark symbol, only ninja style or anime style.

FutureTech crew: They all pitched in and got her some FutureTech Sunglasses, modified with different sequences, scanning systems, analyzing situations and many vision modes.

Gyro and Pyrrha: Straight from Azeroth, Sunset style hood of Cunning, which will increase her strength and speed.

The Rainbooms: A Leather jacket that bares all of their cutie marks, but Sunset's is square in the middle and it says "The unity to our friendship."

Flash Sentry: A keychain with the symbols of all of her friends and his symbol as well, all made of silver.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: A book on the new magic of Equestria.

Princess Celestia: A portrait of the day Sunset became Celestia's student.

Princess Luna: A pillow that has the scent of Lavender, it never fades. Perfect for a goodnight's sleep.

Princess Cadence: A snow globe that show the image of the Crystal Empire.

Starswirl: A book on the secret stories of the first elements.

Boomer: Had no clue what to get her, but it's alright at least he came. Is that even a good thing?

Next up was Gwen.

"I'm sure it's gonna be another Chicken Drago Egg" said Leon.

"Definitely" replied Sergei.

"A what now?" asked Loona.

And it is., the small egg hatches into a small plush creature that has some sun streaks on its face and some red shades.

Sunset was getting excited. "This is it!"

The little plush takes to the skies and triggers it's wings that are similar to Sunset's it then comes back down hero style and looks similar to the other Chicken Drago eggs from before. Only it's color looks as if it is covered by the Cutie mark of Sunset, has a fiery tail, runed gauntlets and a guitar that matches hers. Oh, and it breathes fire.

It then reverts back to its plush form and chirps.

Sunset picks it up and hugs it. "This is so cool!"

The Rainbooms and Ponies had no idea what just happened, it was their first time to see this strange thing.

"I'm afraid to ask how that even happened" said Princess Twilight.

"Was that a dragon?" asked Fluttershy.

"That was so cool!" said Rainbow Dash.

"How in the world?!" said Adagio.

"That was …… Interesting" said Loona.

"That was not what I was expecting" said Duchess.

"Can someone tell me what I just saw?" asked Tadashi.

Everyone else knew this would happen.

"Yup, Chicken Dragon egg" said Martin.

"She probably still has more for the other kids" said Victor.

Gwen then hugs Sunset. "Happy birthday sweetie."

Then Sunset and Gwen look to Neil, in fact their all looking towards him. '_Oh shit_!'

"So, anything from you dad? Is it gonna be a surprise?" teased Sunset.

Neil is nervous, but then he hears a call from his phone. "Excuse me!"

He then comes back minutes later and checks his watch.

"Dude, what was that about?" asked Sergei.

"Wait for it!" replied Neil. Then they spot a Hercules transport fly by and head to the front yard. "Everyone, follow me."

They are all confused but do so.

Gwen walks by her husband. "If your gift to her is that transport. Then I'm gonna freak out."

Neil smirks. "Oh, it's far worse than a transport."

All of them were getting suspicious over this.

They all make it to the front yard and spot the large Hercules transport and its front doors open.

"I'm gonna guess it's in there" said Sergei.

"This should be good" said Leon.

"It's a car isn't it?" asked Tadashi.

"Definitely a car" said Linka.

Neil chuckles. "Oh, it's not just an ordinary car." He then sees the vehicle figure slowly crawl out. "Get the beautiful baby out of there man!"

They all gasp and see the amazing car that's coming out, they have heard of it and seen it on magazines, and it just released this year!

Sunset is shocked out of her mind. "What?!"

The 2020 Ferrari Portofino!

Worthy successor of the Ferrari California T. the Portofino is a retractable hardtop convertible. Its twin-turbo, 3.9L V8 develops almost 600 horsepower and 651 lb-ft torque. The cabin has an enhanced level of luxury, such as 18-way power-adjustable seats and a usable 10.2-inch infotainment display. The perfect Ferrari open-air tourer. Only instead of its classic silver color, it's red with flame streaks on the side and Sunset's Cutie mark on the hood and instead of the signature horse logo, it is an Alicorn.

Those who know this car are blasted out of their minds.

"What in the hell?! A Ferrari?!" yelled Leon.

"Dude, this thing is expensive!" said Boomer.

"Even I don't have this kind of car" said Martin.

"That is totes cool" said Leni.

"Whoa dudes!" said Luna.

"Now that is perfection" said Lincoln.

"Dang right" said Linka and Jordan.

"This is like horrifying!" said Peter.

"Oh wow!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Girl! You are going to be the top talk of the school!" said Mandee.

Gwen looks at Neil. "How. Did. You. Afford. This?"

Neil chuckles and see all of them looking at him. Most have no clue what this is.

"Well, two years ago, I was assigned for a case to help the Ferrari Company against some rivals. We won with the opponents going to jail, they wanted to award me with cash. But then I thought. Nah! Instead they just owe me a little favor and this is what the spoils have gotten me, a Custom made 2020 Ferrari Portofino!"

Sunset then hugs Neil. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much dad!"

Neil smiles and hugs her back. "Happy Birthday Sunset Shimmer."

This truly was a gift for her to always remember. And it also beats the other's gifts.

"Neil, why would you give this to her?" asked Lori.

"Because I'm an awesome kind of dad, also this was the best I could come up with on such short notice" replied Neil.

Sunset and the others go to the car and are amazed at what this thing has to offer. Sunset was so glad she got herself a car that would truly mark it as a teenage dream. Get it?

"So, what is a car?" Celestia asks Luna.

"No idea sister" replied Luna.

"I know what it is and they are awesome! They move really fast and can get us to our destination in style!" said Twilight.

"I have ridden in a car with my siblings before and they're much superior than a horse carriage, and really fast" said Duchess.

"Really now? I guess humans are truly capable of many great things" said Starswirl.

To Neil, there was only one more thing for next month. 'Leni's birthday.'

To be continued …..

**Happy Birthday Sunset Shimmer, this is one moment she will never ever forget. I had to do some research on the different Ferrari's released this year and I found one that matches Sunset. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	193. Ch193 Ride, Ride!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 193: Ride, Ride!**

(Royal Woods High school)

The students are all in front of the school and most are already inside, the bell hasn't rung yet.

Some of them were wondering why there is another private parking spot nearby.

And then they all see why. They normal see the vehicles coming, Veronica from Lori, Purple Prius from Carol, Ford Edsel from Leni, Chevrolet Impala from Luna, The red GMC pickup truck from Sam, with the Dazzles, Purple Honda Civic from Dana, Red Ford Ranger from Becky, light blue Chevy Camaro from Mandee and grey Porsche from Jackie.

But what was shocking to them was the Ferrari that arrives. All the students start whispering to themselves about this ride.

The car opens and they see it was Sunset who was driving, she comes out and everything is like in slow motion, walking next to her, Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Dana, Becky, the Dazzles, Jackie, Mandee and Carol. Oh, Luan is walking from behind them, she didn't want to ruin this moment.

All the students just watch in awe as these girls head into the school, but why is there this slow motion aura around them?

If you look to the nearest tree you can see a raven casting a slow moving spell. "What? It looked like the right moment for it" replied the raven, who is Gyro.

All of them are inside and they run into Whitney and Teri.

"Hey guy's, how's the car Sunset?' asked Teri.

"She runs smoothly and purrs like a kitten, though I think I may have startled Courage" said Sunset.

"You must be the top gun in the school now with that ride" said Whitney.

Lori chuckles. "Oh she's more than just that."

"You can say she's the leader of the Teen Royals" said Sam. The other's also agree.

Sunset looks at them. "Teen Royals?"

Luna nods. "Yeah dude, since we're the Royal Defenders with the other peeps."

"We're pretty much our own team when we're together" said Leni.

Sunset chuckles. But then she realizes something. "There is one flaw to that name though."

"What's that?" asked Dana and Becky.

Sunset looked towards Jackie, Mandee and Carol. The others also notice this. "Oh!"

"We totes forgot guys, sorry" said Leni.

Carol chuckles. "It's okay Leni, we're fine just being there to support you guys."

"Yeah, you guys do so much of the heroics, and we do so much of the fun hanging out time" said Jackie.

"And we always stick together through whatever conflict in the mall or school, or through social media" said Mandee.

"She does have a point" said Sam.

"Literally true" replied Lori.

Then they all look to Carol. "What?"

"So, Victor huh?" asked Whitney.

The others giggle.

"I didn't know you were into guys like that" said Dana.

"And to think, we thought we were the ones who date guys in their twenties" said Becky.

Carol blushes and looks away. They all giggle at the way she looks.

"Also, that dress you bought is so gorgeous on you!" said Mandee.

"You have to show us how you look on it next time!" said Jackie.

"But didn't you guys see the picture that was posted, I was wearing the dress" said Carol.

"We saw the top part, but we totes didn't see the whole picture" said Leni.

"Sure would love to see how suave you are in it" said Luna and Sam.

Carol chuckles. "Okay, okay. Next time, but I'll tell you guys what happened on my date later at lunch."

"Sounds like a deal Carol" replied Lori.

Then they all hear the bell and head to class.

"Now that's what I call a conversation that's worth the earing for! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all groan.

(After school)

They all leave the school with high spirits and happy thoughts.

"So, you guys wanna head to our place and hang out?" asked Leni.

"Sure" they all replied.

They all hopped into their rides and took off, what they don't know is that Gyro was watching them.

He then pulls out his communicator. "They're headed back home guys!"

"Roger!" replied Neil.

Dana then heads something from behind, she looks through her rear view mirror and sees the Tiger Tank behind them. "Leon?"

The others also notice this and are confused. '_Why is Leon behind us_?'

(Spellman Estate)

They all arrive and then they spot a line of vehicles.

Neil's Mercedes, Gwen's Mustang, Lincoln on the Vulture, Peter and his Motor bike, Ember using Peter's black GMC Pickup truck, Martin and his dark blue Cadillac, Victor and his Black Prius and Sergei and his dark grey top down corvette. And Leon's Tiger Tank drives next to them.

The girls all come out of their rides. "Dad, what the heck is going on?" asked Luna.

"Why are there so many cars here?" asked Leni.

Neil then smiles. "We thought, since Sunset has her ride, why not see how well we all can be in the speed lane!"

"I'm sorry what now?" asked Carol.

"You heard her babe, we're gonna have ourselves a race!" said Victor.

Leon's tiger tank hatch opens and he comes out. "Boomer is in the air, he'll catch up and monitor our speed limit."

"Whoa! Really?" asked Sunset.

"Darn right, we're gonna see just how fast we all can be" replied Ember.

"Or better yet, who's faster!" said Lincoln.

Then Sergei notices the others. "Your friends can be part of this as well."

Carol, Jackie and Mandee were speechless.

"Are you guys sure? My car might not be that fast enough" said Jackie.

"Same here" replied Mandee.

"And mine as well" said Carol.

"Also, I'm driving Vanzilla, she may have been upgraded to look new. But she might blow a gasket if she keeps up the speed" said Lori.

"And that's where I come in!" said Martin. He then deploys four Sunburst drones that cling to the four cars and enhance their capabilities.

"What did you do?" asked Carol.

"I attached the drones to improve your vehicles racing power! They can pick up speed that they never could have before" said Martin.

"Wow!" said Jackie and Mandee.

"I guess we're in the race" said Carol.

"Literally gonna be awesome" said Lori.

"Then what are we waiting for dudes? Let's burn some rubber!" said Luna.

They all hop back into their rides.

The Dazzles had no rides, but they got picked up by a Dropship and are headed to the Super Kirov.

There they encounter, All the Pokemon, Tadashi, Jack Cyber, Penny, Courage, Loona, Boomer, Timmy, Linka and Jordan. They were gonna watch all of them race head on.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" said Sonata.

"It's gonna be like watching some big race event" said Aria.

"A race with multiple superpowered people" said Adagio.

"And let's not forget that some of them are our siblings" said Linka.

"I am so rooting for Dad" said Timmy.

"I know Lincoln's gonna ace this!" said Jordan.

"Are we placing bets or not?" asked Loona.

"Let's not do that" said Tadashi.

"We will be monitoring each of their rides conditions from here" said Penny.

"And let's hope they don't crash" said Jack Cyber.

Then Pyrrha arrives as her raven form and morphs back. "I don't think that will be possible."

Boomer grabs his microphone which connects to the mega speakers of the airship. "Alright my racers, are you ready?!"

They all cheered.

"Ride like hell!" said Neil.

"This will be sweet!" said Gwen.

"Let's do this thing!" yelled Leon.

"Gonna shred some pavement!" said Sergei.

"Pedal to the metal!" said Peter.

"Rock and Roll people!" said Ember.

"My engines are clean and sleek" said Martin.

"We'll see about that" said Becky.

"Oh, it is so on!" said Dana.

"Someone's not gonna win for sure!" said Lincoln.

"And it ain't gonna be me!" said Victor.

"Dream on dude!" said Luna.

"We're already against each other" chuckled Sam.

"I don't even know what we're even doing" giggled Carol.

"This is gonna be totes intense" said Leni.

"What is happening?" said Jackie and Mandee.

Then Sunset realizes. "Wait a minute, where are we driving?"

Then Gyro appears far ahead of them and he gets his magic ready. They all figured out what was gonna happen.

"Oh yeah! A Dimension for us to race on is a go!" said Peter.

"To be honest with you guys, he's sending us to a world that has one long hell of an interstate" said Neil.

"Then let's hope it ain't busy" said Sam.

"I honestly don't mind, I can run them over" said Leon.

"Please do not say that again" said Gwen.

Boomer then pulls out a bazooka. "Ready?!"

"Yeah!"

They all rev up their engines.

Boomer then locks into the air. "On your marks! Get set! Uno for the money! A duo for the show! Tres to be ready! And a Quadra to …. Go!" he fires the bazooka, the rocket explodes into a fireworks.

They all hit the gas and go full speed, Lincoln cuts in front but he gets cut over by Peter.

They all head straight for the portal with Leon in last. "Dang it!"

(Unknown region)

They all come out of the portal and they can see a landscape that seems similar to that of Nevada desert. But all in front of them was a long and straight road.

"Now this is an interstate!" yelled Gwen.

"How long is this road?!" yelled Leni.

Then the Super Kirov arrives and is catching up to them, Penny takes off and follows ahead to monitor them.

Inside of the Super Kirov, the Dazzles get an idea.

Adagio whispers to her sisters and they all agree.

They all get their instruments, Guitar, Bass and Drums and they start the music.

The others from the airship and the race can hear it and it sounds kinda nice.

"Hey guys!" yelled Luna.

"Yeah!" they all reply.

"I know we're racing and all, but how about some tunes for this long road trip?" asked Luna.

"Now that's what I call a good idea!" said Leon.

"Capital!" said Martin.

"Do it girl!" said Carol.

"Something to make this race thing a bit more comfortable huh? Sounds sweet!" said Sam.

"Then show us that musical talent girls" said Peter.

Luna then gets an idea. "I think I'm gonna need a lot of musical talent on this one dudes."

Sam, Sunset, Dana and Becky smiled and agreed. "Oh heck yeah Luna!"

The tune gets a bit jazzy with some acoustic.

Luna: _I feel the wind run through my hair.  
Top down, the sun's gonna lead us there.  
Ray Ban's and this '64's all we need!_

Sam: _Don't let your head get in the way.  
Just let your heart beat wild and free.  
Open the door, jump in and turn the key!_

Luna: _I live my life out on the edge.  
Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red.  
Let's push this thing, see what we get._

Sam: _This black pavement, these yellow lines.  
Are pulling us into the night.  
I feel my temperature rise!_

Peter and Sunset: _Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride.  
_Sunset: _Yeah we gon' ride!_

Dana: _I used to sit inside my room.  
Dreamin' of things that I could do.  
Too scared to put my hands up on the wheel, Oh._

Becky: _Now I'm with you, and I can't look back.  
It's such a rush when we're moving fast.  
I can't deny the way you make me feel!_

Dana: _I live my life out on the edge.  
Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red.  
Let's push this thing, see what we get._

Becky: _This black pavement, these yellow lines.  
Are pulling us into the night.  
I feel my temperature rise!_

Peter and Sunset: _Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride.  
_Sunset: _Yeah we gon' ride!_

Luna: _Ride, ride, ride.  
_Sam: _Pedal to the floor.  
_Dana: _Ride, ride, ride.  
_Becky: _What you waitin' for?_

Luna: _Ride, ride, ride.  
_Everyone: _Ride, ride, ride.  
_Sam: _Pedal to the floor.  
_Everyone: _Pedal to the floor.  
_Dana: _Ride, ride, ride.  
_Everyone: _Ride, ride, ride.  
_Becky: _What you waitin' for?_

Peter and Sunset: _Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride.  
_Sunset: _Yeah we gon' ride!_

(Adagio guitar solo!)

Luna, Sam, Dana and Becky: _I live my life out on the edge.  
Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red.  
Let's push this thing, see what we get._

Peter and Sunset: _Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride, Ooh.  
Ride, ride._  
Sunset: _Yeah we gon' ride!_

Sunset: _Ride, ride._  
Everyone: _Ride, ride._  
Sunset: _We gon' ride!_  
Everyone: _Ride, ride.  
_Sunset: _Yeah we gon' ride, ride, ride.  
_Everyone: _Ride, ride._  
Sunset: _Yeah we gon' ride._  
Everyone: _Ride, ride._

Sunset: _Yeah we gon' ride!_

The song comes to a close as they all stop their rides towards a Cliffside and all watch the sun setting upon the horizon.

"You know, this has got to be the best ride I have ever had" said Sunset.

"Really? Mine was when I ran over like three tanks in Africa" replied Leon.

Sergei chuckles. "Dude, that was in World War 2."

"Yup, we are all messed up with our own way to show some great moments" said Victor.

Carol sighs. "This is just, wow! I never thought we'd do this."

"Even though we were all moving so fast, it was like so chill" said Jackie.

"I kinda thought it was soothing" said Mandee.

"Totes relaxing" said Leni.

"True, the wind in your hair the feel of the moment and the sound of that sweet, sweet engine" said Martin.

Becky chuckles. "Can't be wrong with that."

"Just look at that beautiful Sunset" said Dana.

"Aww, why thank you!" teased Sunset. They all laugh.

They just continue to watch the horizon as the afternoon there ends.

"By the way, which dimension are we in?" Boomer yells from the Airship.

Gyro also realizes this. "Huh, I completely forgot."

What they all don't know, is that in the distance a red racecar and a rusty tow truck are confused at what they're looking at.

"What are those?" asked Lightning.

"I don't know bud, but they sure ain't no cars" replied Mater.

To be continued …..

**This is a request from my reader Red16dragon, I know it took me a long while and I hope this was okay. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	194. Ch194 Tech, Check & Shop

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 194: Tech, Check and Shop.**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is testing out something that Boomer has requested.

"So, is it done?" asked Boomer.

"No" replied Martin.

"You sure?" asked Boomer.

"Yes" replied Martin.

"This isn't gonna take a while is it?" asked Boomer.

Martin turns his chair and looks at the dumbfound face of Boomer. "Are you ever gonna leave me alone?"

"I just wanna know if my old suit can still be usable" said Boomer.

Martin returns back to his work. "This tech of yours is based off from the Uprising war that was after the war of the three powers, I haven't worked on this tech in my life, also where the heck is Victor? He should be the one doing this crap!"

Boomer then remembers. "Oh yeah, he said that he was dragged to the mall by Carol."

Martin stops. "What? When did he say that?"

"When I came into the building I passed by them, then they left" replied Boomer.

Martin stops again and looks at him. "And you didn't bother to ask him instead?"

"He seemed busy" replied Boomer.

Martin sighs and goes back to the work. "Unbelievable."

A few minutes later. "So, is it done?" asked Boomer.

Martin sighs and thinks to himself. '_This is gonna be one long day!_'

"By the way, where's your cafeteria?" asked Boomer.

Meanwhile in another room.

Lincoln and Linka are doing some diagnostics on their weapons. Lincoln's shredder blaster and Linka's calibrate sniper rifle.

"So, you two are changing the names of your weapons?" asked Tadashi.

"We are, we just thought since it is a new year and we're both commanders. We could use some change to our weapons names" said Lincoln.

"It suits them" replied Linka.

Penny comes in with a tablet. "Okay, looks like both weapons are fully functioning and no damages of any sorts, I'm surprised your weapons have lasted this long."

"Alright you two, let's see if they can still pack some firepower" said Jack Cyber.

Lincoln sends out an ice blast towards the test dummy, he then switches to shoot a fire ball that destroys it.

He then splits his gun into two and sends a barrage onto multiple test dummies and finishing it off with a dual ice and fire ball blast creating a mist that he comes out of, slowly.

"Nice one kid" said Tadashi.

"Now that's what I call keeping it cool and turning up the heat!" said Jack Cyber.

Tadashi looks at him confused. "Really?"

"Nice moves there bro" said Linka.

"Thanks sis" replied Lincoln.

"Alright, let's see what your sniper rifle can still do Linka" said Penny.

Linka grabs her sniper rifle. "This is gonna be good!"

She snipes ten targets with ease and speed.

She then reconfigures it into a crossbow that sends out four shots in a cone, then she points it backwards and blasts it making her lungs forward.

She then reconfigures it into a sniper rifle in midair and turns it into a spear, impaling the target, reconfiguring it again into a crossbow, splitting the dummy in two.

She then points to another target and shoots out a net and then she tosses a grenade behind her and walks away, the grenade blows up destroying all remaining dummies as she walks away slowly.

"Wow! Two minds think alike" said Tadashi.

"Now that was explosive" said Jack Cyber.

Tadashi looks at him confused. "Are you gonna keep coming up with puns for the rest of the day?"

"Now that was cool sis" said Lincoln as he high fives Linka.

"Thanks, this is turning out well for the both of us" said Linka.

"Now that we have those weapons of yours covered, what's say we go and visit Lynx Superia?" said Jack Cyber.

"Heck yeah!" replied the twins.

They all head out of the room and onto the lift that heads down.

Boomer passes by them with a lot of burgers. "I can't believe they have this here."

Meanwhile Lincoln, Linka, Penny, Jack Cyber and Tadashi make it to the Jaeger hangar.

They can see all of the staff working on some repairs and checking for any damages, also they're making sure she still runs.

"Yup, she's still is great as she was when we first saw her" said Lincoln.

"Every time we come here, she always looks as good as new" said Linka.

Tadashi then checks on the Jaegers systems. "Well, we do our best to make sure she's ready for any incoming threat."

"Does the rest of the Immortal Council know about this?" asked Linka.

"They do, the Guardian told them about the Kaiju attack, they already made a decision that you two will love" said Jack Cyber.

"And what's that?" asked Lincoln.

Tadashi smiles. "Tell them Penny."

Penny smiles. "Okay, the immortal council said that they will have Kaiju detection systems all over each dimension. Once the alarms go off, it means that a Kaiju is attacking a world and that means you guys get to pilot Lynx Superia and kick some monster butt!"

Lincoln and Linka are both shocked. "Whoa! Really?"

Tadashi nods. "Yup, you two are not just commanders of the Aegis Battlecruiser, but now you two are now Jaeger pilots, but we're also trying to see if there are any other people who are compatible with this."

"Why?" asked Linka.

"In case you two are occupied in something else, we'll need some others who will do the job" replied Jack Cyber.

"That makes sense" said Lincoln. Then he gets an idea. "What about Luna?"

They look towards him. "What?" asked Penny.

"She might be compatible to this, but the only person she could probably link with is me. We have a special sibling bond and it is still running strong" replied Lincoln.

"He has a point, just in case I'm not around to join in" said Linka.

"That's risky, but we can do that next time. Anyone else you guys have in mind?" asked Jack Cyber.

The twins then think of the many people and friends they know who have a compatible bond.

"Dad and Mom, Leon and Dana, Sergei and Loona, Luna and Sam and probably Jordan" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Jordan can be compatible to Lincoln, they both have a romantic bond" said Linka.

"That is true" replied Lincoln.

Penny types it down.

"You got all of that?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Yup! All of it, but we could still use some more candidates just in case" replied Penny.

"We'll get to all of that next time, right now. Let's show you guys the different weapons she has" said Tadashi.

"Awesome!" replied Lincoln and Linka.

They head to the control room, there Jack Cyber puts up a list of all the weapons.

Lincoln and Linka are amazed by this.

Energy Chainsaw, Plasma Cannon, Ion Blaster, Photon shotgun, sword, deflector shield, Fusion grenade launcher, Tomahawk missile launchers, Phase bomb cannon, Wave force tri-guns, Super-heated gauntlets, cryo beam, inferno flamethrower, tesla coils, magnetic whip, Dual Drakuv heavy machine gun, war axe, cleaving war glaives, energy mace, heavy sniper rifle and giga shock hammer.

"Those are a lot of weapons for one bot" said Linka.

"Talk about overkill!" said Lincoln. "How did you guys manage to fit all of this into the Jaeger?"

"Let's say we got some Guardian help to maneuver every weapon into the robot" replied Tadashi.

"Turns out, Gyro helped with the Jaeger program. Since he did get the schematics for it" replied Penny.

They all look towards Lynx Superia, standing in all her glory and looking damn awesome.

"Soon sis, we will use her again" said Lincoln.

"We just have to be patient and we will get to pound any threat coming to the realms" said Linka.

"You two are already sounding like soldiers of war" chuckled Jack Cyber.

"We're just trying to sound cool" teased Lincoln.

They all laugh at the joke.

"By the way, where the heck is Victor? We saw him drive off earlier" said Linka.

"Oh, he said he was gonna help Carol at the mall" replied Penny.

They all look at her. "What?"

They know that Victor is not the kind of guy to do this kind of stuff, they don't know how it will go for the Russian scientist of Tesla matter.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Carol and Victor are walking out from one of the clothes store, but not just an ordinary clothing store.

"You know we could've gone to Reiningers instead" said Carol. She's carrying her bags.

"I know, but I wanted to bring you to the clothing store that I go to, Martin and the others know about this place" said Victor.

"But Victor, this looks like a store for people who are in a form of rich level, my parents may be in a way fancy, but they aren't that rich" said Carol.

Victor smiles and kisses her cheek, making her blush. "Well, to me you're a diamond in the rough and that ain't no lie."

Carol blushes. "Oh you!"

"Hey Carol!" They both stop and turn around to see Lori, Jackie, Mandee, Teri, Whitney, Dana and Becky.

"Oh boy" replied Carol. "Hey guys!"

They then see Victor. "Looks like you're here with your man I see" teased Teri.

Victor chuckles. "Well, it is true I am a man and not a teenage boy, Leon and Martin are in the same level as me."

They all chuckle. "So, you two clothes shopping?" asked Lori.

"Is it got another date?" asked Whitney.

"Oooooooh!" they all reply. Carol giggles. "Not really, we're just picking out some outfits to wear, for next time."

They do notice the logo on the bags, it was a lion with eagle wings and is standing on a pedestal.

They all gasped. "Did you two go to Gryphon's shopping?!" asked Jackie.

"That place is expensive!" said Mandee.

"That's where I shop all of my clothes" replied Victor.

"What?!" yelled Dana.

"No freaking way!" said Becky.

"Literally shocked right now" said Lori.

"And you brought Carol there too?!" asked Teri.

"He did, I didn't wanna go at first. But he was very persistent about it and he wanted to help me pick out some nice, or should I say beautiful new styles" replied Carol. She then leans her head onto Victor's shoulder.

Victor chuckles. "Just something to make our relationship a bit more, stylish or complex."

"Well, since we're all shocked out of our minds, I think we all need lunch" said Dana.

"Food court?" asked Whitney. All the girls look at each other. "Food court."

"I'm paying" replied Victor as they head there.

Carol is shocked. "Victor, you already paid for the clothes, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but it feels right to do so. That and I have tons of cash to burn, it suck to work for FutureTech" replied Victor.

They all make it to the food court and already discuss on what to eat. Carol heads to the nearest restroom and Victor heads to the food stands, thankfully he's smart so he remembers what they all want.

Lori looks at the bags. Curiosity kicks in and she looks.

"Lori, what are you doing?" asked Dana.

"Sorry, it's just I have never seen any of the clothes there before. I just wanna know what they got" replied Lori.

At first they were all upset at what Lori was trying to do, but then they were also feeling curious.

"You know what, let's do it" replied Becky.

"Finally get to see what they sell there" said Jackie.

"Only rich or fancy people go there" said Mandee.

"I did see Ms. Dimartino and Hugh go in there once" replied Teri.

They peek inside and see that they bought some fancy and stylish suits and pants, shoes, shirts, socks that was Victor's bag.

"Wrong bag" said Lori.

Jackie grabs the other two. "I think it's these ones."

When they look inside they are shocked.

Velvet short-sleeved shirt with lavender and violet flower patterns on the waist line.

Pink knee high skirt with some Japanese symbols to the side.

Purple heels with some rose patterns.

Long sleeve purple uniform with a lilac collar and glittering buttons.

Lilac colored knee high socks with purple wave patterns and blue polka dots.

A Lavender dress, similar to what she wore on her second date, only this one is strapless, can show some cleavage, two v-cuts on the sides to show some legging and velvet wave patterns on the waist.

"Those look so cool!" said Jackie.

"I am so jealous right now!" said Mandee.

"How in the world!" said Teri.

"She is so dang lucky!" said Whitney.

"I can't even begin to express what is happening right now" said Dana.

"This stuff has to be totally off the price tag chart!" said Becky.

Lori chuckles. "Carol really knows how to get the right things."

But then Lori notices a box at the bottom, she looks to the name and blushes. She then looks away.

The others notice this. "Lori?" asked Becky.

Lori just stays silent. They were all confused by this. "Lori, you okay?" asked Teri.

Lori sighs. "No …. No I am not."

They knew whatever is wrong with her, came from Carol's bag.

They all look back in and then they see the box at the bottom, they see the name and all blush.

They all look away and are full red.

"What? What? What?!" said Mandee.

"She did not!" said Jackie.

"Looks like she did" said Dana.

"Carol you cheeky girl!" said Becky.

"Please don't say cheeky right now" said Teri.

"So, what is she planning with that?" asked Whitney.

They all knew, that Carol was the one who could answer that question.

Soon Carol returns from the restrooms. "That was one heck of a line back there."

She then sees her friends looking at her. "What? What's with you guys?" She turns to see Victor still waiting in line.

Carol takes her seat. "Something wrong?"

They were all too nervous to ask. So Lori went for it. "We looked in your bags."

Carol blinks and looks calm. "Oh, okay. Stunned to see the outfits, maybe I can show you guys how they look."

They all get nervous. "Carol, we saw ….. All your purchases" said Mandee.

Carol was confused at first, then she realized what she meant and she turns bright red. "W-What?!"

They all turn bright red.

"S-So … You saw …. T-The box?" asked Carol shyly.

They all nodded. "Oh boy" replied carol as she puts her hadn to her forehead.

"So, did Victor pick that out for you?" asked Dana.

Carol regains her posture. "No, when we were looking around, I saw it and thought it would look nice and I wanted to know how Victor would feel."

"And?" asked Teri.

"When he waited for me to come out I showed ….. Him what I also got" replied Carol.

"What was his response?" asked Dana.

Carol sighs. "He actually took it well, he wasn't nervous or blushing wildly, he just said that I looked sexy in it."

They all gasped and they're mouths agape.

They were confused at to why Victor would be okay with it so fast.

Then it hit Lori and Dana. They looked to Carol saw just how different her skin tone was.

"Carol ….. You're glowing" said Lori.

"What?" asked Carol. "What do you mean?"

"She means, your skin tone, you seem to have a lighter side to you're normal skin tone" replied Dana.

Carol turns red and looks away. "I-It thought no one would notice, my parents don't even know."

The others were confused by all of this.

"Okay guys, literally lost me here" said Whitney.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Becky.

"And what does this have to do with her skin tone?" asked Jackie.

Lori looks to them sternly. "Science class, human anatomy."

They look to Carol and are trying to think. Carol is also waiting for them to figure it out.

Two minutes later and it hit them, with a massive blush and slight giggling.

"Wow!" said Teri.

"No way. No freaking way!" said Becky.

"So, you and Victor?" asked Jackie. "Had a thing?"

Carol turns red. "Y-Yeah, w-we did." She then reminisce of the day it happened. "And he was amazing!"

They all giggled and blushed.

"Oh my god, Carol you are literally going up on Main Street aren't you?" asked Lori.

"I guess you can say, that night it happened. After the restaurant date, we were both on cloud nine" replied Carol with a blush. "And in total bliss!"

"That's because we were both in sync" they all turn around to see Victor with their food. "I got the food and I knew this would happen."

They all enjoyed the rest of their moment enjoying their lunch and then having a conversation about what happened with Victor and Carol.

To be continued …..

**I just came up with this randomly, plus I got one hell of a surprise once I hit Chapters 196 to 200! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	195. Ch195 Something's are happening

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 195:** **Something's are happening**

(Ever After)

The Great gate there opens and Neil comes out. "Alright, time to see how everything in here is doing."

He steps off the Great gate stairs and spots Giles Grimm. "Giles!"

Giles notices him. "Neil, it's so good to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Well, it certainly hasn't got anything else to do with the offer you gave me" replied Neil.

Giles chuckles. "Well, I will be patient and give you more time to think about it. So I believe you want to know how things are going here in Ever After I see."

"Yes, yes I am. Ever since the run in with Regal Academy, I wanna know how our latest entry to the school is doing" said Neil.

Neil and Giles take a nice stroll through the school courtyard.

"Vicky Broomstick is doing quite well here in Ever After, she loves being roommates with Faybelle Thorn, Bunny Blanc was okay not rooming with Faybelle anymore we roomed her in with Courtly Jester instead. Vicky had so many things to bring, mostly Cauldrons" said Giles.

"It makes sense, she is the daughter of a witch. Only question is which witch?" Then Neil realizes what he just said and chuckles. "Ha! Which witch! I made a joke."

Giles also snickers. "Indeed. She hasn't really opened up to her parent's story, but she said her grandmother is a witch that is always in every fairytale story. I haven't the foggiest on which one though."

"That's Vicky Broomstick for ya. She doesn't like to reveal many personal things about herself. How is she with friends?" asked Neil.

"She is doing remarkable with her social lifestyle. Already friends with her roommate Faybelle, they both love coming up with some rhymes to Faybelle's curse cheer routines, and making some potions, she said she was planning on a new potion called "Winter perish" said Giles.

Neil knew what that meant. "I believe she may have heard about the whole Epic Winter incident from one of the students and is probably making something to counter if it happens again."

"Then she really loves being in this school, she does love all the subjects she's attending. From Home Evilnomics to History of Evil Spells. She's mostly an ace with Witchness Management. Straight A's!" replied Giles.

Neil smirks. "Typical Vicky, she wants to be good at what she does. Has she been to the village of Book End yet?"

Evil Queen arrives and she walks with them. "She has, I heard from Raven that she enjoys having tea at the Mad Hatters Tea Shoppe, she's not the kind of girl to always do shopping. But she did go into a potions store, she's been going for the past five days. She is becoming quite the regular there."

"Any love interests already?" asked Neil.

"Not at the moment, she seems to have no interest on any of the boys here at school. She was so annoyed by Sparrow Hood, she threw a potion at him that made him trip, a lot" replied Giles.

"The effects lasted for one hour, she did everyone a big favor with him and that music of his" said Evil Queen.

"It was still rude though" said Giles.

"So, everything here is turning out better than I thought" said Neil. "What about the other school Regal Academy? Anything from them?"

"Well, Rose tends to visit Ever After every once in a while. The Great Gate Magic the Guardian casted to their portal is working like a charm. Also, Gyro said he placed two Dragon Spawn Guards at Regal Academy, just in case the Snow Queen tries to come here" said Giles.

"That's nice of Gyro, and I'm sure those dragon guards are straight from Azeroth" said Neil.

"Also, we're planning on a big tour of the school for the visiting students of Regal Academy. We're not sure when we should hold it, but we're also trying to take in precautions" said Evil Queen.

"That's nice. Showing Regal Academy just how great Ever After High is, and what about the Dragon Games then?" asked Neil.

"We are planning to hold it before the end of this school year, right before summer vacation" said Evil Queen.

"And we're also planning to compete against Regal Academy" said Giles.

Neil smiles. "Now that's what I call one dragon-raising plan! Hexcellent work you two, I'm sure Sally Whitemane is pleased with all of this and so to the rest of the faculty" said Neil.

Neil then sees the concerned faces on both Giles and the Evil Queen. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Neil, you have shown true understanding of this world. You come here to check on the progress of everything and to make sure nothing bad happens" said Giles.

"As you can recall from the note we sent you, the rest of the faculty also agree. We haven't told any of the students of this until you have made your decision, even Sally Whitemane thinks you could be a great head master to the school" said Evil Queen.

Neil sighs. He knew they would bring it up eventually. "Look guys, this is such a great offer and all. But I still have my own things to deal with."

"Like what?" asked Giles. "WE know you only act as a supporting associate for CPS now."

"I lead the Zerg Swarm" replied Neil.

"But you have the broodmother's and your most trusted lieutenants actin as second commands" replied Evil Queen.

Neil knew she was right. "I still have my job to aiding in protecting the realms."

"In which you do when there is trouble, in which there isn't anything now" said Giles.

He was right about that one. "I still harbor Deathwing."

"He doesn't seem like a potential threat now does he" said Evil Queen.

"And you two cooperate well, as partners" replied Giles.

It was then Neil realized, he had nothing else to do on his free time. He loves to spend time with his kids and family, he is still rich, like very rich. Niel smiles. "You know what, maybe this headmaster thing won't be so bad. I'll do it!"

This puts a smile on both Giles Grimm and The Evil Queen.

"The school is truly honored to have you then, headmaster Spellman" said Evil Queen.

"And if you have other important thing to do, then I will act as the second command if you may speak, or in this case the Dean of the school" said Giles.

"We will have to report this to Sally Whitemane, I'm sure she will be pleased" said Evil Queen.

Then Neil remembers something. "Before you go off to tell her, I still have to tell my family about this."

They both smiled and nodded.

"We understand, your family also has a saying in this" said Giles.

"And I know that they are currently busy with their own thing right now, perhaps now should be the right moment to tell them" said Evil Queen.

"And you are absolutely right!" replied Neil.

He is about to head to the Great Gate, but then they hear some dragons roaring at each other from the distant mountains.

"Ugh! Looks like we have wild dragons heading here!" said Evil Queen.

Neil then has his dragon wings ready. "My family will have to wait, we got some dragons to stop!"

Evil Queen calls upon her dark dragon mount and takes off with Neil.

Giles looks for Apple, Darling, Raven, Maddie, Poppy and Holly. They're dragon skills are needed.

(Spellman Estate)

All of the Spellman kids are in the backyard.

Lincoln and Luna are both listening to some new music Luna is testing out, both are sharing the headphones.

Linka and Leni are both patching up some small socks for the little ones of Washington and Victoria.

Timmy is playing fetch with Courage.

Sunset is trying out her knew shades that she got from her birthday and they are working fine. She is using tracker mode and can see multiple footprints on the grass.

All of the Pokemon are playing amongst themselves, except for Absol. He is looking at the returning migrating Pokemon. Mostly Pidgeot's and Butterfree's.

Gwen is helping Lily assemble a puzzle.

(The Loud House)

Lori and Luan come back from one of her gigs and they are unloading all of her stuff from Vanzilla and putting them into the house.

Lynn Jr is in the bathroom, don't ask why!

Lucy is reading her poetry book upside down on a tree and next to her is Crobat.

Lana and Lola are assembling a mystery puzzle, they have no clue what it is. Also it's 200 pieces.

Lisa is in the backyard looking at the returning Pokemon, she also notices a new kind of Pokemon has arrived.

A flock of blue bird Pokemon, white on the front chest feathers and green eyes and webbed feet. They seem similar to the Loon bird.

Lynn Sr and Rita are doing some gardening work.

(Sharp Residence)

Peter and Sam are having a Pokemon battle, Rapidash vs Pichu.

Ember is jamming with the Dazzles.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is still going through some of the tech that Boomer has, and yes Boomer is there, they're trying to see if they can revive some old war tech from the Command and Conquer-verse.

Victor is going through all of the technological upgrades to the Big Hero 6 stuff, he has to make sure Tadashi doesn't know about this.

Tadashi is underground helping with some small problems to the Jaeger Lynx Superia.

Penny is combing her hair and scanning her systems for any problems.

Jack Cyber had just returned from the Black Tortoise mobile naval fortress.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Dana, Becky, Leon, Carol, Whitney, Chaz, Teri, Tad, Jackie and Mandee had just finished watching a movie and are headed to the food court.

Miguel and Fiona are on their lunch break now.

(Death Star)

Mandie is doing some Modifications to her TIE Advanced.

General Grievous is waiting in line at a snack bar machine. Wait what?

Hollow is looking to the stars through the window, he feels as if something was wrong.

Venom is in the corner of the room, watching footage of people getting killed and he's laughing.

'_What is this strange force I'm getting, what is happening_?' was all Hollow could think of.

(Azeroth)

In Karazhan Gyro is going through some old books, looking for anything on how to deal with the new threat to Azeroth, N'Zoth!

And helping him is Pyrrha, she is also going through every book in the tower.

And all of the ghosts there have no clue what is even going on. They're just watching them.

At Northrend within Naxxramas, Kel'Thuzad is being cautious with the return of the old god, also he has been getting reports from his scouts that there have been some Banshee sightings near icecrown.

Anub'Arak has been sent out to investigate.

Illidan and his Illidari are still hunting down every last demon stragglers on Argus, then they're going to another Legion controlled world.

(Bellwood)

Ben Tennyson, Rooke and Charmcaster are both battling some alien weapons smugglers, led by Siphon.

(Aiur)

Artanis is speaking with Alarak about the chances Kaiju could spawn anywhere in the sector.

Fenix is helping Karax make new weapons for the Daelan.

Vorozun has just arrived with her Dark Templar escorts, she too also wants to speak to Artanis.

(Char)

Dehaka and his Primal Zerg are scouting for any lost tunnel networks around the planet.

Stukov and Zagara and speaking about the seismic activates on Char.

Abathur is in the evolution pit, as usual.

(Tremorton)

Jenny is flying around town seeing if there's any trouble.

(Beach City)

Garnet and Amethyst are playing tennis against Lapis and Bismuth.

Steven and Connie are hanging out at the lighthouse.

Pearl is telling Spinel about all the things Pink Diamond did as Rose Quartz. And then it brings back so many memories that both Gems end up crying.

Peridot is updating her social account status, again.

(Watchpoint Tower)

As of always, the entire team of Overwatch has been taking down multiple hostile Omnics around the world.

Junkrat and Roadhog were planning on a huge prank to Junkertown, but instead it turns into a battle to defend the place from Talon insurgents.

McCree has a run-in with Soldier 76, the two decided to talk it out at lunch, with some pie!

Everyone else is either battling villains and crime or taking a well-deserved break.

Talon is still in the dark, Doomfist hasn't awakened from his injuries, leaving Moira in charge of everything.

They have left Sigma alone to deal with his own studies, they just have to make sure he doesn't blow anything up.

(Somewhere in a random galaxy)

Within the dreaded World Eater:

Sylvia is running some diagnostics to the ship, there have been some glitches in the system.

Wander and Dominator are having a lovely alone time, banjo tuning picnic, in the hangar.

(Norrisville High)

Randy and Morgan are battling a three headed-Crocodile robot, the Shinobi is watching from the roof. He'll join when it gets intense.

(Cybertron Movieverse)

Optimus Prime with Bumblebee and Crosshairs are exploring an unknown part of the planet, reports have come in about drillers in the area, which they thought were supposed to be extinct since the war,

Starscream is trying to rebuild his seeker watchtower with the aid of Jetfire and Black out.

Ratchet is repairing the last Cybertronian medical facility.

The other Transformers are busy repairing Iacon square and the old city of Chaon.

Megatron and his Decepticonvicts have been spotted somewhere near the ruined city of the Fallen.

Wait just a minute there! Why are we seeking these many worlds? Well the answer will be soon, keep reading you moron!

(Super Kirov Airship, currently anchored somewhere in the woods)

Sergei and Loona are at one of the hand railed balconies looking towards the horizon, its midday and everything looks so peaceful.

Sergei closes his eyes and he feels the wind through his hair.

Loona leans onto his shoulder and feels the wind through her fur. "You know, it's kinda peaceful here when your brother or that idiot aren't around."

"Yeah, but Leon is just being cautious about this new mobile home" said Sergei. "I can do without Boomer though."

Loona then looks to Sergei. "Which brings us back to our last discussion, what are we gonna do when this little guy comes? We can't let it stay up in this place, its' dangerous."

Sergei sighs. "I know, I know. But Leon said he heard from Boomer's blabbering mouth that Neil has something planned for me and Leon on March, I don't know what it is, but it could be for all of us."

Loona kisses his cheek. "I hope so."

Sergei knew that right now was the right time. Midday, beautiful view, the wind at a great temperature, Pokemon migrating back to Royal Woods and Great Lake City, No one with them in the airship, complete peace and quiet and the best part, they both feel like their romance is sparking up once more.

Sergei then looks to Loona and holds her hands. "Loona listen, we have only been dating since December and we already got to know each other real fast, heck we're boyfriend and girlfriend and soon we will be parents."

"Yeah, I know that. This is happening so fast and I don't know what else to do but to spend the rest of my hellish life with you" said Loona. "Also, why are you asking me this?"

Sergei then pulls out something small from his coat, which shocked Loona. '_No, it can't be_!'

He gets down on one knee. He opens the box to reveal a gold ring with a ruby in the middle that matches Loona's eye color. "Will you marry me Loona?"

Loona suddenly has tears in her eyes. Is it the mood swings? Nope! "Sergei! I ….. I ….. What's going on with your hand?"

Sergei is getting confused and sees his hand was starting to sort of pixilate. "What the? What is this?"

Loona touches it but her hand goes through. Now fear is in both of their eyes.

"Sergei?!" said Loona. Then Sergei looks to Loona in fear. "Not you!"

Loona sees her right arm was going through the same thing. "What? What is this?!"

They both look at each other and they're bodies were starting to pixilate.

"Sergei!"

"Loona!"

And they're gone, the Airship is now empty.

(The Loud House)

Lori is helping put the box of whoopee cushions away. "You have got to get more boxes for these, or at least get rid of some."

"Sorry Lori, but I have to be prepared when the birthday has too much gas in it!" said Luan.

"Whatever" said Lori. Then she stops and feels weird.

"Lori! What's happening to you?!" yelled Luan.

Lori looks to herself and see that her legs are starting to pixilate. "W-What is going on?!"

Lynn comes out of the bathroom and Lucy appears out of nowhere.

Lisa and the twins head upstairs and see this. "Lori!"

Lori looks to all of them. "Whatever you do, don't fall apart-" And she's gone.

"Lori?" cries Luan.

(Ever After)

"And stay out!" yelled Neil as he watches the rogue dragons fly away.

"That will teach them to even think of coming back!" said Evil Queen.

"We have to make sure they won't come back" said Apple.

"Agreed, Poppy and I are gonna go and see if they did leave" said Holly. The Rapunzel twins take off.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some lunch" said Raven.

"And it's tea time!" said Maddie.

They all land back to the school.

"You guys were awesome back there" said Duchess.

"Well done! You all saved the school and the land" said Giles.

"You think I could sign up for Advanced Dragon Training?" asked Vicky.

"I don't see why not" replied Evil Queen.

"Well, it's been fun. But I gotta get going and-" Neil looks to his hand and sees it pixelating. "What in the nine realms?!"

The others are shocked. "Dad?!" yelled Duchess.

"Mom!" they all hear Raven. They see the Evil Queen is also Pixelating. "What's going on? Is this magic?!"

Neil looks to the Great Gate sternly. "No, it's something out of our control."

He then looks to Duchess who is now on the verge of crying. "Whatever happens, don't stop fighting, we will meet again. I promise."

Duchess nods as she cries.

And Neil and Evil Queen are gone.

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln and Luna turn off the music.

"This will definitely get some good ratings sis" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we just need to know who will sing it though" said Luna.

"You'll figure it out Luna" said Lincoln.

"Thanks bro" replied Luna. They both get up and are about to go back into the house, but then they hear screaming.

They all turn around to see Leni looking at her feet that are starting to pixelate. "Someone! What's happening to me?!"

Linka is shocked and tries to reach for Leni but she's gone.

They all remain silent and shocked. "L-Leni?" Lincoln sheds a lone tear.

Then Gwen look to Linka. "No. No. No. No!"

Linka sees her hands doing the same thing, she breaks down and cries.

Gwen rushes to her and hugs her tightly. "You are not going away again Linka! No!"

"Mom! Dad! Someone! Help me!" and she's gone.

Gwen just looks at the disappearing pixelated fragments and cries. "Linka?!"

Luna was shocked, she then sees a pair of shades are left behind. "Sunset?!" yelled Timmy.

"What's going on here?!" yelled Gwen.

"Luna?" They all turn around to see Lincoln looking at his hands and as Luna feared he was also about to go away.

Lincoln collapses to the ground, but Luna catches him. "Bro! Stay, please!"

Lincoln looks to his sister. "Y-You're doing the same thing."

Luna looks to her shoulder and sees it starting to pixelate.

She looks back to Lincoln and they both smile with tears.

"We'll see each other soon sis!" cried Lincoln.

Luna cries and hugs him tightly. "We'll find each other, I know it!"

They both hug each other tightly and disappear.

Gwen, Timmy, Lily, Courage, the Pokemon, Washington and Victoria are left confused.

Timmy picks up Lily and goes to Gwen. "Mom, what do we do?"

(Deathstar)

The entire ship is on high alert. A massive energy shockwave has been detected.

"We need to know where it's coming from!" said Mandie.

"Set interstellar coordinates into the interdimensional navigation syste-" Grievous stops and looks to his hand.

They all look in shock at what was happening to him.

"General?" said Mandie.

He looks to all of them. "For the Jennerit Galactic Empire!" and he's gone.

Meanwhile with Hollow.

He hasn't heard any laughter from Venom, all that is left was the small TV he was watching.

Hollow sighs. "Yup, he's gone too. And so are as many of our heroes and villains."

Hollow looks at his reflection, he was starting to face. He picks up his Infinity Gauntlet and puts it on.

He then sees a message from Bloom. "_Hollow! Something just happened to Musa! She's gone_!"

Hollow sighs and looks at his disappearing form. "Wherever we're going, bring it on!"

And then a bright light.

(Marvelverse-14042)

In a park, in Japan is a toy-sized red triangular object with the image of Jack Cyber on it and someone picks it up.

(Cue Avengers Infinity War ending theme)

To be continued …

**What? What? What? What the hell? What is happening? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	196. Ch196 Let's D-Smash part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 196: Let's D-Smash! Part 1**

(Spellman Estate)

Gwen is in the living room trying to contact FutureTech through their TV communication system. "Martin! Jack! Victor! Anyone! This is Gwen Spellman! Can anyone hear me?!"

Timmy is with Lily in the dining room, he's doing his best to stay calm with Lily.

The Pokemon are also trying to remain calm, Absol has been silent lately and just looking out the window.

Gwen is still to make contact with anyone. Then she gets an incoming transmission.

"Gwen!" yelled Martin.

"McKenzie! Thank god you answered!" replied Gwen.

"Where is Neil?! I just witnessed Boomer disappear, which isn't really a problem actually. But the others are gone! Victor, Tadashi, Penny and Jack Cyber! They're gone! They just went Infinity Wars pixelized disappear on me!" yelled Martin.

Gwen sighs. "Neil is at Ever After, but ….. My kids! They're …. They're ….."

"Gone?" asked Martin.

Gwen looking down with pain was all he needed to know. "Then that means Neil is gone as well, I also tried calling … Becky."

Gwen looked to Martin and she could see the anger in his eyes.

Timmy walks up to them. "What do we do now?"

Then they receive another transmission. "Who in the hell?!" said Gwen.

"This is Mandie of the Galactic Jennerit Empire! General Grievous and Lord Cabal have disappeared, so did Venom, I saw a message on the Emperor's phone, Musa has also disappeared!"

Another incoming transmission.

I am Matriarch Vorozun, Hierarch Artanis, High Lord Alarak and Fenix have disappeared!"

Another one.

"This is Nora Wakeman! I just saw my daughter XJ-9 disappear just as she came back home!"

Another.

"Medical Officer Ratchet here, multiple Autobots and decepticons have faded and so did Optimus. Only myself and the Constructicons are left, Oh and the twins. They reported to have witnessed Megatron and few of his cons gone as well."

Another.

"I am Ishza, I am the organism that controls the Leviathan. I have gotten reports from our scouts that Stukov, Zagara and Dehaka have faded from existence, Abathur has also disappeared from the Evolution pit."

Another.

"This is Maxwell Tennyson of the Plumbers of Earth, Ben and Charmcaster have been reported to just disappear, Rooke is currently trying to capture Siphon again."

Another.

"Anyone! This is Connie, can someone hear me?! Steven and the Crystal Gems with Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot and Spinel are gone! The Diamonds are coming to see what's happening!"

Yet another one.

"This is Major Railgun, I am here at Watchpoint Gibraltar and I just witnessed every member of Overwatch just go freaking Houdini! Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

And another.

"This is sylvia, captain of the World Eater. I just saw my best bud and her scary lady lover just disappear on me! Half of the Dom-bots here are now on high alert and are trying to find Dominator!"

And another.

"This is the Shinobi, also this is my first time calling all of you. My two ninja students are gone and I have to fight this stupid three-headed gator robot by myself! Where is the Guardian?"

And yet another one.

"I am Orphea, the new ruler of Raven Court within the Nexus. Many of the Realm Lords have witnessed many of our heroes and villains just disappear, someone explain to me what this is!"

All of them were asking the same question. "Where is the Guardian?!"

Gwen's phone goes off, Timmy puts it on speaker.

"Hello! Hello! This is Whitney! Everyone at the mall just saw Leon, Dana and Becky just6 fade! What is happening?!"

Another incoming call, but to Timmy's phone.

"Spellman's! This is Lisa calling, out sister …. Lori …. She …. She …." All they could hear next was Lisa crying.

They then get another call from Gwen's phone.

"Hello! This is Adagio! Dad and Mo- I mean Ember! They're gone!"

"Sam is gone too!" said Aria.

"Where are they?!" yelled Sonata.

Gwen, Martin and Timmy couldn't believe it. The entire Multiverse is in disarray and they have no idea how to answer all of their questions.

"What is happening?" said Gwen.

(Marvel Universe, Earth-14042)

Following the events of their recent battle with Loki, the planet earth is at peace, for now. There are still a few Marvel Hero DISK's scattered across the planet.

But what they don't know, is that they're battle with Loki triggered a powerful energy shockwave that reached a neighboring wormhole and through the multiverse, and we all know where this goes.

Loki is still trapped in the Dark Dimension and trapped with him is Professor Nozomu Akatsuki. Now Loki has to serve the all-powerful ruler there, Dormammu.

Loki still makes contact with his minions, The Celebrity five in a secured area.

The members of the team are: Former SHIELD Agent Tim Gillian, Reporter Rosetta Riley, Chef Manino Giordani, Musician Joel Murphy and Swordsman Okuma Jubei.

Loki even turned Professor Akatsuki into his new brainwashed henchman, Ronin.

Also, if some of you are new to this, listen up!

Tony Stark with Professor Nozomu Akatsuki developed a new kind of technology to help keep villains from escaping, known as Digital identity Securement Kit or DISK for short. They presented this project to the public on the RAFT, but then Loki came and attacked the place, the results? Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk and Wasp are imprisoned within their own DISK's.

Red Tech Ironman, Blue Fight Captain America, Purple Energy Thor, Green Power Hulk and Yellow Animal Wasp. Only those with the biocode signatures can be able to let them out, but only for five and a half minutes. Five kids including Professor Akatsuki's two sons got close to the Biocode installer. Now they are teamed up with the Avengers to stop Loki.

After an aggressive assault with the X-Men against Loki, a massive shockwave was made and many brave Heroes are now trapped inside of DISK's and Loki is sent imprisoned into the Dark Realm. Suck doesn't it Laufeyson?!

The hunt for the DISK's have begun, but they have no idea what else ended up in their earth.

The bell rings to a nearby School in Japan.

A boy leaves the school, wearing a red hoodie with a yellow shirt inside and brown cargo shorts and sneakers, Akira Akatsuki a 13 year old boy who likes to skate around and be a hero, just like his partner Iron Man, he has the Tech Biocode. Partner: Tony Stark/Ironman.

"Okay, so I gotta do my homework today. Someday I'll have. Sure wish there could be some action or something" said Akira.

Then he spots something on the ground. "Is that a DISK?!" he picks it up and looks at the image on it.

"Who the heck is this?" then his DISK of Iron man comes on and a small holographic form of Tony Stark in his suit appears on his shoulder.

"Looks like you found a DISK. That's great, though this guy doesn't look familiar" said Tony.

"We should take this back to the house" said Akira.

"Good idea, maybe you can get something out of whoever this guy is" replied Tony. He then disappears back into his DISK.

Akira then uses he modified skates Mr. Stark made for him and he's off.

(Stark's Japanese mansion or Villa, whatever he calls it!)

Virginia "Pepper" Potts is checking on some of the paper work of Stark Industries, without Tony there she has to run the company and at the same time aid the children with their mission.

Then she spots Akira racing past the house and hears a crash.

She comes out to see Akira has landed in the bushes. "Are you alright?"

Akira pulls out a thumbs up. "I'm okay." he then comes out of the bushes. "I found a DISK on my way here!"

Pepper is shocked. "What? Why didn't the DISK Scanner report?"

"I wanna know who this guy is!" said Akira. He removes Starks DISK and is about to place this new Tech DISK on his Biocode launcher.

But he is stopped by Pepper. "It's best we wait for the others. Also did you come here by yourself?!"

"Well, I ….. Umm" was all he could reply.

Pepper sighs. "We're waiting for the others, your brother is probably worried about you right now."

They head inside and wait, he does his homework, but with Stark's help. Even though Pepper said he has to do it himself!

Then they hear the door open.

Hikaru Akatsuki, a 16 year old boy, wearing a light blue jacket and white shirt and blue jeans with sneakers, he wields the Energy Biocode. Partner: Thor Odinson.

"Akira! Did you go back here by yourself?!" asked Hikaru.

"Umm, yes?" replied Akira. "And you're in trouble" replied Tony.

"You're not helping" said Akira.

"You really shouldn't let yourself go alone Akira" said Thor who is on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru sighs. "Akira, I don't wanna have this discussion again, seriously next time wait for me then we can come back here together."

"Alright fine" replied Akira. Then he notices a DISK in his brother's hand. "Did you find a DISK?"

Hikaru looks at it. "Yeah, I did. When I was looking for you I found this DISK by a lamp port. I was wondering if Tony can recognize him."

"He does seem very familiar" said Thor.

What does the DISK look like? Long blonde hair and beard and for some reason he's wearing shades. Sounds familiar?

He shows the DISK to Ironman. "Sorry kid, I got nothing. Same with the one we found."

Thor and Hikaru are shocked. "You found a DISK as well?"

"We did" Akira showed them the DISK.

"Well, it seems the others might have found some as well" replied Pepper.

Then they see a taxi arrive and three kids come into the house. It was the rest of their team.

Chris Taylor, a blonde haired 16 year old American teen, wearing a black hat, short sleeve light blue shirt with a long sleeve blue shirt within, has his headset around his neck, dark blue jeans and sneakers, he wields the Fight Biocode. Partner: Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Edward Grant, a ten year old American boy, has glasses, wearing a yellow and green shirt, brown pants and sneaker, he wields the Power Biocode. Partner: Hulk

Jessica Shannon, a 13 year old red head from France. Wearing a black long sleeve jacket and pink shirt inside, brown shorts with black leggings and black shoes, wielding the Animal Biocode. Partner: Janet Van Dyne/Wasp.

"I'm gonna guess, you guys found some DISK?" asked Hikaru.

"How did you know?" asked Chris.

Akira and Hikaru showed them they're find.

"Wow! But I don't know who those are" said Ed.

"Odd, we thought you of all people would know who these are" replied Thor.

"What are the DISK's you guys found?" asked Tony.

They showed them.

Chris: A Blue DISK with the image of a bearded man with a cowboy hat, no one can see his eyes because of his hat.

Jessica: A yellow DISK with the image of a man with Yellow eyes and a set of sharp animal teeth.

Ed: A greed DISK with the image of Hulk? But this one is smiling.

"Is that the Hulk?" asked Akira.

"Yeah it is! I was at the Comic book store with Chris and I found this DISK in one of the comics I got!" replied Ed.

"I found this DISK while I was listening to music outside the store. Right under my feet" replied Chris.

"For some reason, I don't like this other me" said Hulk.

"At least we got them before anyone else did" said Captain America.

"I found this DISK when I saw this poor puppy looking so hungry!" said Jessica. "So I gave the little guy my lunch and the puppy gave me the DISK."

"Never have I ever seen that happen before" replied Wasp.

"So, let's see who these guys are!" said Akira.

"Calm down Akira. Who wants to go first?" asked Hikaru.

Pepper has an idea. "Draw straws?"

"What does drawing a straw have to do with this?" asked Thor.

"That's not what she meant Thor" replied Wasp.

Pepper comes back with five straws. But then they hear a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

She heads to see who was at the door, then she comes back shocked and with DISK's in hand.

"Whoa! Where did those come from?!" asked Ed.

"Pepper, who was at the door?" asked Tony.

"Your old friend, the Silver Samurai" replied Pepper.

"What? He gave you those?" asked Jessica.

"Yes he did and he was very polite. You could learn from him Tony" replied Pepper.

Tony just scoffed and looked away.

They gave upon the DISKS and see each one.

Red, silver faced man. Blue, Japanese looking man with a ponytail, Purple, Asian woman with black hair, Green, armored looking face and Yellow, reptilian looking beast.

"These are nothing I've ever seen" said Ed.

"This does look new" said Akira.

But something was off. "Guys, look" said Captain America.

The Red disk was split with two colors, Red and Blue: Tech and Fight.

The Purple DISK as well has a green color: Energy and Power.

As well as the Green DISK with Red: Power and Tech.

Same with the Yellow DISK with green: Animal and Power.

"Do you know anything about this Tony?" asked Pepper.

"No, I have no clue what is this" said Tony.

"Maybe whoever these guys are, have two Biocode signatures" said Chris.

"Is this even possible?" asked Wasp.

"Only one way to find out. Draw straws and pick who gets to activate one first" said Hulk.

And the one with the shortest straw is Ed. "Yes!"

They give him some space, he deactivates Hulk and places the new DISK.

A hologram is now on the coffee table and they are shocked.

It was Hulk! Wearing clothes? **_From Avengers Endgame_**! Wearing a grey short sleeved shirt and blue pants with large Nike sneakers.

He gets up. "Ow, my head! What the heck? Hulk looks around and sees the large kids.

"Whoa! Whoa! What is happening?" Then he looks at his hands. "What the? Why am I hologram like?"

"Excuse me?" he looks to see Ed. "Are you, the Hulk?"

Bruce smiles. "Well, one hundred percent there not so small person. Also where the heck am I and why am I small and ghost-like?"

Then the other Avengers come down, Ironman, Captain America, Thor and Wasp. It then hit Bruce and he realizes what was happening. "You gotta be kidding me? A parallel universe, and I'm gonna guess there's a Hulk here as well."

"There is, I'm sure you know who we are" said Captain America.

"I do Cap" he then looks to Tony. He should be happy to see another Ironman since the recent events of Endgame. But then he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Are you responsible for all of this?" asked Bruce.

Tony is stunned. "You figured that out quickly. And no I did not do any of this!"

"And yet you were the one who suggested project DISK" said Wasp.

"Whos' side are you guys on?" asked Tony.

"The side that believes what is right and wrong and not so reckless" replied Pepper.

"Thank you Pepper, you look lovely today by the way" replied Bruce.

Pepper blushes. "Why thank you!"

Tony had no clue what the hell was even going on. "Okay, Hulk!"

"Call me Bruce, Hulk is gone. Sorta" replied Bruce.

"What?! How?! Why?!" asked Akira.

"Where I'm from the Avengers went through some dark times. Tony built Ultron and almost endangered millions, the Avengers were disbanded but we did come back afterwards, years later that is. Thor lost so much, and …. We fought Thanos."

"Who's Thanos?" asked Jessica.

Bruce sighed. "There are something's that should be left in the dark and some stories that shouldn't be told, unless I trust them."

Captain America went to Bruce. "Must've been tough for you and the others and probably my other self."

Bruce looks to Captain America with a sad face. "Yeah, yeah. You as well."

They could see that whatever happened to his Avengers world must've been horrible.

Bruce then regains his posture. "So, I'm gonna guess you guys got some DISK's as well."

"We do" said Hikaru. They showed him the DISK's they have.

He sees the Energy DISK of a man with blonde hair and long beard and decides to stay silent.

"The only one I can recognize is him" he points to the Red DISK from Akira. "He could help us with whats been happening."

"Really? How?" asked Tony.

"Easy there Stark, that is no man. He's an AI within a humanoid robot form, he's like the master of advanced robotics, from Japan. He can help us" said Bruce.

They all look to Tony. Seeing as to he is outvoted, he sigh. "Alright, let's let him out."

Akira deactivates Ironman and place the other DISK.

It activates and they see the cybernetic man. He removes his shade. "I'm back!"

They are shocked at this guy. "Nice catchphrase Cyber" said Bruce.

Jack Cyber looks around and does a scan on everything, and I mean everything. "Okay, I got all the intel I need. Full scan complete."

"Whoa! So you know about the DISK's?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, I do Mr. Taylor" said Jack Cyber. Then he looks to Pepper. "Take me to your DISK tracker system."

They head to the basement and Bruce and Jack Cyber see the global DISK tracking system, it hasn't gone off lately.

"Starnge, I thought it would alarm us about a DISK discovered, but it didn't" said Pepper.

"Why would it do that?" asked Ed.

Jack Cyber and Bruce knew why.

"Because of the newly DISK'ed people" said Bruce.

"Or should I call them, my friends!" said Jack Cyber and he sounded pissed.

The kids were a bit tense from him saying that. "Easy Cyber, we gotta focus on getting them back, then you can rip Tony's head off" said Bruce.

Hearing that was not what they wanted to hear.

"Alright then. Let's modify this pathetic excuse of a tracking system" said Jack Cyber.

They then look to the kids' and Pepper. "We're gonna need your help too."

"What? Really?" asked Jessica.

"Of course, we are in no condition to do anything as of now, and I figured we can only stay in our true form for only five and a half minutes" said Jack Cyber.

"That sounds horrible" said Bruce.

The kids never thought they would be helping out with all of the inventing. Tony doesn't let them do much in his lab with his stuff.

"Okay, so what do we do?" asked Pepper.

"First: Bruce, you along with Ed, Pepper and Jessica stay down here and modify this pathetic tracking system of a lab, use that big brain of yours Banner. Akira, Hikaru, Chris and I are headed outside to build a beacon satellite. I'm gonna need a small launchable model rocket, a turbine launcher, ion receptors, a CPU, a GPS system, Ten triple A batteries or a five car batteries or anything with self-sustaining or solar energy, fifteen different cables and wires, a particle accelerator and some hydrogen."

They were all shocked, he had this all figured out. "Told ya he could help us" said Bruce.

"But why not make something to free you guys?" asked Jessica.

"That part is not gonna be possible, I have to get the entire biometric coding and systems of the Biocode and DISK system's and all of the data" said Jack Cyber.

The Pepper realized. "And all of it has been disposed by SHIELD!"

"Exactly, it won't be easy trying to get the data back" said Jack Cyber.

"So, let's get to work then!" said Bruce.

They all split up into two teams and get to work.

Amazingly they are moving with such precision with the guidance of Bruce and Jack Cyber. They even wanted to prepare some first aid kits in case someone got hurt.

(After thirty minutes, Wow! that fast!)

Outside, Akira, Hikaru and Chris look at the child sized rocket.

"Alright, launch this thing!" said Jack Cyber.

Akira pushes the button and the small rocket takes off. They use binoculars and they can see the rocket in the sky activate its turbine thrusters and it hits through the atmosphere.

The rocket then orbits the planet and transforms into a small FutureTech satellite. Four solar panels, a self0sustaining arc reactor, three satellite dishes pointing earth and space and small shuttle thrusters and then it activates a protective barrier.

"Whoa! How did we do that?" asked Akira.

"That is amazing!" said Hikaru.

"Looks more impressive than Stark's" said Chris.

They all look to Jack Cyber. "You're welcome."

"I gotta admit, you really are smarter than Stark, even though you're a robot" said Captain America.

"I'm gonna guess you guys confronted your own Ultron" said Jack Cyber.

"We did, also what is this about Tony making Ultron in another world?" asked Thor.

Jack Cyber smirks. "Let's speak of it next time. Right now we should check on the others."

They all head inside and into the lab.

There they see the whole place has been modified.

The monitors are bigger, they can see more control panels and holographic schematics, the globe image in the middle was bigger and near ground level for them to see and the Logo of FutureTech was on the screens.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" said Akira.

"Nice change to the place" said Captain America.

"What is this FutureTech?" asked Thor.

Ed and Bruce were still in the room.

"FutureTech is one of the most successful tech companies across the realms, they have support from many races and the immortal council, or so I was told from Doctor Strange. Jack Cyber is part of FutureTech" replied Bruce.

"This place is so cool! We made it even better than it was before!" said Ed.

Then Jessica and Pepper return with five briefcases.

"So, why did you guys need this?" asked Jessica.

"You're lucky we found these, Tony doesn't use them" said Pepper.

"Please put them into the reclamation device" said Bruce.

They put all five briefcases into a small printed looking chest and it starts to light up with red, blue, green, purple and yellow energy.

"Next, kids place a small sample of your hair into the hole" said Jack Cyber.

They had no clue why, but they wanted to see where this was going. Each of them placed a small piece of their hair inside and it starts to make a car engine sound.

"That means its working!" said Jack Cyber.

"And almost done too" said Bruce.

The others were still confused. "So, what is this?" asked Hikaru.

"What are you two planning?" asked Wasp.

"Wait for it!" said Jack Cyber.

Then they hear a ping sound and the machine opens to reveal that the briefcases were now hovering and when they opened they had DISK shape holes in them, twenty four for each one.

"Everyone, behold the DISK cases or should I call them the DISK transporter, now to test if it works. Akira, Ed. Place the DISK's of mine and Bruce into the one of the cases" said Jack Cyber.

They weren't sure about this, but they did so anyway. Akira and Ed removed Jack and Bruce's DISK's therefore deactivating them and place the DISK's on the briefcase.

Then it turns on and they can see Jack Cyber and Bruce were back, but this time they were on the hovering briefcase.

"It works!" said Jack Cyber.

"Now that's what I call a success!" said Bruce.

They all gasped from this. "What? What did you guys do?!" asked Wasp.

"Hang on! Let me bring up Tony!" said Akira.

"And Hulk!" said Ed. The two boys activated their partners on their DISK launchers.

"What the heck? What happened to my lab?!" said Tony.

"Looks like a good improvement if you ask me" said Hulk.

Then they both see Jack Cyber and Bruce on the transporter.

"Hey there other me" said Bruce.

"What?" said Hulk in shock.

"Hello Stark, you know I'd I were free right now and so are you. I'd rip your spine out!" said Jack Cyber.

They were shocked at what he just said. "Easy there, like I said this was all Loki."

"But, you did support and aid in the creation of the freaking DISK! So technically, you started it and gave Laufeyson the stepping stones he needed to do this!" yelled Jack Cyber.

"Jack, calm down. I think we should let the others know, now!" said Bruce.

Stark looks at the kids and he sees them placing each DISK on the briefcase.

"They are not gonna be happy" said Jack Cyber.

The DISK's from the Silver Samurai: Genji, Hanzo, Musa, Reinhardt and Dehaka.

The DISK's the kids have found: McCree, Leon and Thor?

They all see Thor, on a chair, wearing shades, white shirt, grey sweater with the words "Asgard or Bust!" and sweat pants with brown slippers and next to the chair is Stormbreaker.

"Is … Is that Thor?" asked Ed.

"What happened to him?" asked Pepper.

"By Odin's beard! He has changed!" said Thor.

They get no reply.

"Is …. Is he asleep?" asked Wasp.

Jack Cyber snickers. "No, I think he's dead."

Bruce goes to him. "Thor, buddy. Wake up!"

Thor gets startled and looks around. "Ha! Hulk! It's you!" he gets up and hugs him. "What are you doing on the Milano?!"

Akira was confused. "How does he know about the Milano? Did you meet the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Yes, I did and I am there member" Then Thor looks around him. "Oh god! Are we all dead?!"

Jack Cyber looks down and chuckles. "No, no were not Cheese Wiz! We're not dead."

Thor takes his glasses off. "Oh, okay then." He takes Stormbreaker and scratches his back.

The kids, Pepper and the Avengers were shocked. Thor notices the other him. "Oh! We must be in another universe with avengers."

"Yes, yes we are" said Bruce.

"Alright then, I just need to say, in case we might get confused, call me "Storm Thor!" It makes me sound cool, plus I wield Stormbreaker now" said Thor. (Storm Thor)

They had no clue what to think of this. "I was planning on calling you melted ice-cream man" said Jack Cyber.

Thor chuckles. "Ha! That's funny."

Bruce looks at the others.

Leon is looking around confused, Musa has her arms crossed and she's looking down, Reinhardt removes his helmet and stands next to Leon, Genji and Hanzo are looking at the kids sternly, Dehaka is also looking confused and McCree is looking at his now dead cigar.

Bruce knows it was time to tell them. "Guys, we got something's to explain."

"Don't you mean "HE!" Has some things to explain" said Jack Cyber, he pointed to Tony Stark.

They all look towards him, Tony chuckles. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you guys."

(After one long explanation)

"And now your all caught up and trapped in DISK's along with some others" said Tony.

They all remain silent. "So, we ain't goin' nowhere" said McCree.

"Imprisoned within this tech!" said Hanzo.

"This is very unsettling, I cannot even begin to comprehend the dishonor that is happening right now" said Genji.

"You dare to trap Essence within machine?! You are blinded by primitive influence! Terran metal man!" said Dehaka.

"I have heard of ze Great Ironman who sacrificed himzelf to save many, vut you are nothing like him!" yelled Reinhardt.

"And I thought Ultron was the worst thing ever. This is probably the worst thing Stark has ever done" said Thor.

Akira and Jessica notice Leon and Musa are silent.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Jessica.

Musa looks to them in anger. "Okay? Okay? You wanna know if I'm feeling okay?!"

"Whoa there Fairy, take it easy now" said McCree.

"How? My friends don't know where I am! Hollow is probably gone as well! Do you have any idea what is gonna happen with the rest of the realms without any of us?!" yelled Musa.

They were all stunned at her outburst, Musa is the type of girl who only gets angered when facing down enemies, this Musa they have seen her before. When Hollow died.

"Musa, please. Calm down, we know your upset as well as the others, but we have to keep it together" said Jack Cyber.

"He's right, we need to stick as a team, might not be the Winx or the Avengers or Royal Defenders, but we're all in this, together" said Bruce.

"We are stronger united, but divided and we fall" said Hanzo.

"We mustn't fight alone" said Genji.

"And soon ve vill have justice!" said Reinhardt.

Musa calms down and wipes away her tears. "Y-You're right, sorry about that."

"No worried little lady, we all have our moments to break down and let it all out" said McCree.

"I have that all the time" said Thor, then he sits back on the chair and puts his shades on so no one can see how sad he is. Memories of his family are coming back, again.

Musa looks to Leon. "Leon?"

Leon sits and looks down, they can hear him cry. "M-My brothers! My family! Dana! W-We have to do something!"

The kids and Avengers had no idea what had just happened.

Captain America looks to Tony, Tony could feel all of the anger they all have. Leon is one person not to taunt, he is the little brother in the Spellman family and to him, family is important.

"I-I ….. I can't lose my family! Not again!" cried Leon.

McCree looks to Jack Cyber. "Can't you build something to get us all out?"

"I wish I could, but being imprisoned within this DISK is causing some problems with some of my systems, almost like an energy field is disrupting me. Physically and mentally" replied Jack Cyber.

"Vut about you're scanners?" asked Reinhardt.

"That's a problem as well, his glitch can only let him scan and understand something's but this DISK tech is blocked off" replied Bruce.

"There is little assurance to all of us" said Dehaka.

"So, is there anyone who can free us?" asked Musa.

"There is one, but his energy signature hasn't popped on the scanner yet" replied Jack Cyber.

Genji knows who he means. "Gyro, the Guardian. His powerful magic could free is."

"Yes, but I can't find him and neither can the scanner" said Jack Cyber.

"Why not? He's in a DISK isn't he?" asked Ed.

"He is kid, the only problem is that Gyro's energy signature is unique and all-powerful, we don't have any DNA signatures that could help us, but there is one person who can find him. And we have all met him many times in times of war" said Bruce.

They all knew. "Doctor Stephen Strange!"

"Doctor Strange?" asked Jessica.

"But, we have Doctor Strange with us" replied Wasp.

"Not that Doctor Strange bug! The one and only powerful Doctor Strange!" replied Hanzo.

Wasp looks to him annoyed. "Okay, that was mean."

"Wasp, we're all in pain and mental anger. Deal with it! And your Doctor Strange doesn't know Gyro nor has he trained in the most advanced magic's!" replied Jack Cyber.

"So, we must wait until the Terran of magic reveals his essence" said Dehaka.

"It's actually energy signature, but yeah. We have to wait for him" said Bruce.

"By the way, we don't really know some of you" said Akira.

"We'd like to know you guys, if it's okay" said Ed.

The others stayed silent. "I'll take that as a no then" said Ed. He goes to hide behind Pepper.

Then the scanner starts its alarm. "We got something!" said Jack Cyber.

Leon stops crying and looks up and stands up. "W-Who is it?!"

"Not sure, but it looks like it's coming from ….. Chernobyl!" said Jack Cyber.

"And that's bad" said Hulk.

"Why is it bad? Can't we go there?" asked Akira.

Leon looks to him. "Do you wanna get infected by radiation?!"

"He's right, that place won't be habitable for the next 1,000 years or so" replied Tony.

Then the alarm goes off again. "Another energy signature! And this one is coming from … Antarctica!" said Jack Cyber.

"Okay, we got two DISK signature's we just need to know how to get both" said Bruce.

"What are the odds that the Celebrity Five will know of this?" asked Hanzo.

"I'm sure they already know, knowing Loki. He has Dormammu, who can sense powerful energies and could lead them to the DISKS" said Leon.

"Which means they will try and get their hands on them" said Musa.

Then Jack Cyber gets an idea. "We go to Chernobyl first!"

They all look towards him. "Seriously?" asked Wasp.

"But I thought we can't go there?" said Akira.

"The whole place will have us killed" said Pepper.

Jack Cyber smirks. "I have a plan. Now, let's get going!"

They all leave the lab and head to the air pad, there they see the Stark Jet. "That thing needs some modifications!" said Jack Cyber.

"Hey! Leave my jet out of this!" said Tony. "Akira D-Smash me!" yelled Jack Cyber.

Akira nods. "Umm, okay. Just let me get Tony o-"

"No, do it now! Without that launcher of yours!" said Jack Cyber. "What?!" said Akira.

"What are you saying?" asked Thor.

"I think he has a plan" replied Storm Thor.

Akira picks up Jack's DISK, and with the right commands he D-Smashes him!

Jack Cyber's body materializes and he transforms into different vehicles before landing down heroically onto the ground. "And that's how I bring down the fist!"

They are all shocked, even the Avengers. "It works! It actually works!" said Bruce.

Jack then goes to the Jet and injects his nanomites into it and the whole Jet transforms. Now it was different.

The Stark Jet was now red, silver and gold. Larger wingspan, dual hover engines on the winds, a large turbine on the tail and more room for everyone. "And that's how I make an upgrade!"

"Whoa!" said the kids.

"That is one cool jet" said Wasp.

"I like how it looks, even though I just fly on my own" said Thor.

"You should see how he makes car's look" said Leon.

Jack Cyber then looks to everyone. "What are you waiting for? Let's take off!"

They all hop inside and they see just how much space was made, there was now three bathroom's, a detection lab, medical bay and some beds to sleep on. And the pilot's cockpit had more controls and touch screen systems.

"Now this is an advanced jet" said Pepper.

"How did you do this?!" said Tony.

Jack Cyber smirks. "Oh look, the man is impressed with me."

The others chuckle. "Oh shut it" said Tony.

"But, aren't you gonna return to your DISK soon?" said Chris.

Jack points to the side of the case. "Look."

They see a dialer, with some numbers. "What is this?" asked Captain America.

"The DISK transporter is designed to trigger D-Smash to any DISK, as many heroes can be deployed into the fight. That dial sets up on how long the hero or heroes can last" replied Jack Cyber. "And it looks like I have one hour and thirty minutes left."

They all look to Tony Stark. "What?!"

"Why didn't you build something like this?" asked Wasp.

"It sure looks fancier than what you could make" said Hulk.

"Such genius!" said Thor.

"Not bad, and pretty impressive" said Captain America.

Tony was about to answer, but he didn't know what to say.

"Okay, looks like senior not so smart is speechless. I'm gonna pilot this thing straight for Chernobyl!" Jack Cyber heads for the cockpit and the plane starts to hover off the ground and reach the skies.

They all take their seats and hear a voice. "Attention passenger's this is your pilot speaking. Please put on your seatbelts and prepare for hyperdrive."

They all put on their seatbelts, then Hikaru just realized what he just said. "Hyperdrive?

And the jet takes off at amazing speeds. What they didn't know is that the SHIELD Helicarrier was watching the whole time.

(Outside of Chernobyl)

The Stark Jet makes it out of Hyperspace and lands slowly onto solid ground outside of the location.

"Okay, we made it" said Jack Cyber as he walks out of the plane with the DISK transporter following behind.

Everyone else from the kids to Pepper come out a bit dazed.

"That was awesome!" Akira falls flat to the ground, his brother helps him back up.

"My first time going through that!" said Ed. He is then supported by Jessica.

"That was like a Rollercoaster!" said Chris.

"It was as if we went through the Bifrost on Asgard! You sir are one intelligent man! er Robot!" said Thor.

"Thank you Odinson." Jack Cyber activates his binoculars. "Looks like there are no guards, Edward! Ready Bruce Banner and the Hulk!"

Bruce smiles. "So, that's your plan. If humans can't come here then let the ones with Gamma do it. Smart" said Bruce.

"Now that is a plan!" said Hulk.

Ed regains his mind and D-Smashes both Hulks.

"Feels good to be out again" said Bruce.

Hulk walks up to Bruce. "We're both the same height, I thought one of us would be bigger than the other."

"Hulk, we're both gamma heroes, so we're both at the same size" said Bruce.

Jack Cyber then scans the facility. "DISK spotted, no wait two DISK's spotted! Within that concrete sealed nuke Silo!" he points out.

"Glad we have fists!" said Hulk.

"Then let's smash big guy!" said Bruce.

They both leap into the air and land onto the Silo. "Ready?" asked Bruce.

"You know I am!" replied Hulk with a smile.

They both smash the concrete seal and they see just how deep the silo was. "You know, this reminds me of something." said Bruce.

"Really? What?" asked Hulk.

"I dunno, like three mutants fighting. Strange that I feel like thinking about it" said Bruce.

Then Hulk sees something at the bottom. "Be right back!" he then drops to the bottom.

Soon he comes back and both Hulk's return to the other's. "Got em!" said Bruce.

"Too easy!" said Hulk.

"Nice job guys!" said Leon.

"Only thing is who are the DISK's we got?" asked Jessica.

They see one is green power of a man with a sick twisted smile, and the other one is violet with a man who is surrounded by electricity.

"Huh, Victor and Boomer" replied Jack Cyber.

Bruce was confused. "I heard of Victor, but who the heck is Boomer?"

"He's some psychotic guy who Gyro recruited into the team, his blood runs with radiation" replied Jack Cyber.

"He's also really, really, really stupid" said Leon.

"He sounds new to me" said Musa.

"At least we got them out of there before the Celebrity 5 could come" said Captain America.

"Oh that's what you think!" They all turn around and see their enemies.

Tim Gillian is a blonde sleek haired man wearing a black suit with a grey stork looking mask. He wields the Tech Biocode.

Okuma Jubei is short grey haired man, wearing a black suit and a fiery oni-looking mask. He wields the Fight Biocode.

Joel Murphy is a spike haired blonde, also wearing a black suit and some kind of yellow Mayan mask with blue feathers. He wields the Power Biocode.

Manino Giordani is a long brown haired man, in a black suit and a Hindu looking mask. He has the Energy Biocode.

Rosetta Riley is a blonde haired woman, again wearing a black suit and a black opera style mask with a red flower ad blue horns to the right side. She has the Animal Biocode.

The five henchmen of Loki, the Celebrity Five!

"Okay, okay. Looks like we got some trouble" said Jack Cyber.

The Celebrity five saw that there are two hulks. "What the? Why are there two hulks?" said Rosetta.

"Did he cloned himself?" said Joel.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that we get our hands on those powerful DISK's!" said Okuma.

Leon was confused. "Do they have any idea what they're trying to do?"

"I do not zink they even know" replied Reinhardt.

Then the five kids get ready and so do the Celebrity five.

"Whatever happens, don't let them anywhere near the DISK's!" said Chris.

"This is gonna be fun!" yelled Tim.

They all D-Smash they're heroes and villains.

Ironman, Wasp, Captain America, and Thor. Hulk gets into position with his team.

On the opposing team is: Whiplash, Diamondback, Baron Zemo, Juggernaut and Graviton.

"This is our enemies? Looks like the worst gallery of villains" said Jack Cyber.

"I gotta agree with Jack there, I have seen far worse bad guys than them" said Bruce.

They watch as the Avengers go toe-to-toe against their enemies, the battle gets a bit intense from all of the fighting.

"You know, this could be a lot faster if some of us were in this fight!" said Leon.

Jack Cyber knew that these are just kids, but he was feeling a bit relentless. "Fuck it!" He lunges forward and slams his robotic fist onto Graviton.

Graviton is knocked back at first, but he gets back up and grins. "So, the robot wants to play hero!"

Jack Cyber then transforms into a tank and into his robot form. "I'm already a hero magnet man!"

"I am no magnet! I am Gravi-" He gets punched in the face by Bruce Banner and sent flying towards Juggernaut, but Juggernaut is immovable so he just slams face first onto Juggernaut's chest.

"Get off of me!" he tosses Graviton away.

"I don't understand, why are you guys after the DISK's again? Aren't you five going for the Dark Treasures?" said Ironman.

"Well that's none of your business Stark!" yelled Tim. Whiplash grabs onto Ironman and sends him slamming onto the ground.

"Kids! Get the others D-Smashed now!" yelled Jack Cyber. He dodges an incoming boulder from Juggernaut. "Way too close!"

The five kids head to the DISK transports and grab the others.

Rosetta chuckles. "Ha! What are you guys gonna do? Deactivate the DISK's you already-" They D-Smash the other DISK's.

The Celebrity 5 are shocked that they can D-Smash more than just five DISK's.

Coming out of the DISK's: Reinhardt, Musa, Genji, Hanzo, Leon, Dehaka and Lazy Tho- I mean Storm Thor.

Thor stretches himself. "I'd rather be on the chair, but we have a fight to win."

Reinhardt shakes his head. "You are just disappointing."

"Truly he is" said Hanzo.

"What the heck is this? How can they D-Smash more than five?!" said Joel.

"This will not fare well for us!" said Manino.

They all engage each other in a heavy duty brawl of Heroes vs Villains.

Musa launches her Bloomix crescendo blast at Diamondback, with McCree tossing a Flash bang.

Genji and Hanzo square off against Whiplash, trying to strike both Shimada brother's but they are just too fast.

Graviton tries to drag Leon down with gravity, but he morphs into smoke and gets behind the man and stabs him with his knives.

Leon jumps off and pushes a button, the knives are bombs and Graviton is sent flying towards Juggernaut, again.

"Are you gonna keep on slamming into me?" said Juggernaut. He tosses Graviton away.

Juggernaut charges but he gets picked up by Hulk and thrown towards Bruce's fist and then slammed down by Jack Cyber in Dropship transformer mode.

Baron Zemo fights off Reinhardt and his large attacks, but then Zemo is grabbed by Dehaka's tongue and is spun around ten times and then sent straight towards Reinhardt's hammer, and just like golf, Foooooooore!"

Storm Thor then stands tall and lightning comes down to him and he's in his Asgard hero outfit and Storm Breaker comes to him. "Here comes the Thunder!" he slams his weapon to the ground electrifying all the MARVEL villains.

The kids look in shock and they look to they're Thor. "Can you do that?" asked Akira.

"N-No, How is he doing this? And where is his Mjolnir?!" said Thor.

The Celebrity five realize that this battle was getting out of hand, so they returned they're villains back and brought forth a new batch of Villains.

M.O.D.O.K., Tiger Shark, Abomination, Green Goblin and Diablo. (Not the one from Blizzard)

"Looks like they brought out the Peanut gallery" said Leon.

"More like them C class bad guy's" said McCree.

"Zey must've ran out of fools for ze fight!" yelled Reinhardt.

"You will regret saying that!" yelled MODOCH as he controls the nearby abandoned machinery as weapons.

Green Goblin takes to the skies and tosses out Goblin bombs everywhere.

Tiger Shark charges at Hanzo, only to be struck in the head by Genji's kick.

"What a pathetic display" said Genji.

"He is not worth the arrows" said Hanzo.

Then Jack Cyber noticed the Marvel Villain Diablo. "That guy can mind control others, we need someone who can deflect him!" Then he gets an idea,

"This is the craziest thing we'll ever do, but I guess we need a little bit of crazy right about now" said Jack Cyber.

Leon's eyes grow wide in fear. "The worst idea ever, but also the only one we got."

Jack Cyber looks to Hikaru and Ed. "Hikaru, Ed. Get ready to D-Smash Boomer and Victor and run like hell!"

"What?" they both yelled.

"On my mark!" said Jack Cyber. The two kids grab the DISK's and get ready. "Now!"

They both D-Smash them, and then they are grabbed by Leon and taken to cover.

"Everybody run!" yelled Jack Cyber. Reinhardt picks up Akira and Jessica. Chris gets saved by Captain America and they all take cover behind a barrier made by Jack Cyber and Musa, with the other heroes hiding.

A green mist with electricity is made and covers almost the entire area.

"What in the name of?" said Diablo.

"Where are those cowards?!" said Abomination.

"What is this?!" yelled Tiger Shark.

"I do so love the color!" said Green Goblin.

The Celebrity five, felt as if something was wrong.

Then two figures come out of the shadows, Boomer and Victor. But they looked different.

Boomer is in his usual attire, but he's wearing a gas mask and has two gas tubes on both his arms.

Victor is also in his normal clothes, but this time he has dual shock gauntlets.

"This is where things get scary!" yelled Boomer.

"Let's spark it up!" said Victor.

Diablo uses his mind manipulation powers, but Boomer gets hit and nothing happens. "What?! How?!" yelled Diablo.

Boomer removes the mask and has a sick grin. "Don't you know?" His head then tilts to the side till they hear his neck snap. "I don't know anything!"

Victor looks at him confused. "That was the dumbest thing you have ever said in your life."

Victor teleports using his Tesla powers and he rapid punches Tiger Shark, then he strikes him down with one electric punch.

Abomination goes for him, Victor dodges and teleports and punches the monster many times, then he appears from behind Abomination and blasts him away with a massive Tesla blast!

M.O.D.O.K. engages Boomer, but he melts every machinery with his radiation shots. Then he runs forward and blasts M.O.D.O.K. in the face with a toxic bomb. M.O.D.O.K. screams in agony as the toxins blind him.

Green Goblin throws his goblin bombs towards Boomer, but he catches them and juggles all of them and sends them towards M.O.D.O.K., rendering him down for the count.

Boomer then leaps into the air and lands underneath the Goblin glider and slashes it with his scythe, Goblin crashes but he's caught immediately by Boomer by the neck. Boomer looks him in the eyes with a scary grin. "What do you feel the most?"

All they can see is Goblin screaming in agony as Boomer places two toxic fingers to his forehead. Then goblin stops screaming and he's dropped to the ground.

Boomer and Victor look towards Diablo.

"Wanna do this together?" asked Victor.

"Just like old times comrade!" smiled Boomer.

Victor teleports and impales Diablo with a tesla spear. He then removes the spear and punches him towards Boomer. Victor teleports away.

Boomer tackles Diablo with his hands in toxic form, he slams Diablo to the ground just in time for Victor to come down from above and land both his feet on Diablo's face.

Then they all hear a voice saying: **FINNISH HIM! **

Boomer laughs maniacally and plants a toxic bomb into Diablo's mouth, Victor then rapidly stabs the villain with tesla daggers.

And one tesla knife to the head. Backs away and the toxic bomb explodes! Leaving Diablo to collapse to the ground, headless.

Boomer and Victor walk away from the scene. **Fatality! These two, win!**

Boomer and Victor stop walking and look up.

"You could've said our names you know!" yelled Victor.

"What the hell man?!" yelled Boomer.

The villains are horrified, Chris and Hikaru cover the eyes of Ed and Akira. Jessica faints but is caught by Wasp.

The Celebrity 5 return their villains back, including what was left of Diablo. And thank goodness he'll heal in the DISK, very slowly.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" yelled Rosetta. "Way ahead of you!" Tim activates a device that teleports them away.

"Looks like they fled" said Boomer. "Cowards" said Victor. They look to the others.

"So, can someone tell us what is going on?" said Victor.

They tell them on the now in flight jet.

"So, we're stuck like this, until we get our hands on the Guardian?" asked Victor.

"Seems so" replied Jack Cyber.

They're all back in their small hologram forms.

"Well, on the plus side. We won't get hungry" said Boomer. They all look at him annoyed.

Boomer realizes what he just said. "I'm sorry."

Then Thor looks to Jack Cyber. "Man of robots, do you think we can get an extension to our freedom when we D-Smash?"

"Sorry Thor, but these transporters don't work on you guys, we designed all of our tech as other dimension class. So, no to the DISK's from this realm" said Jack Cyber.

"That and we can't trust anyone in this world until then" said Bruce.

"That makes perfect sense" said Leon.

"But, I thought you guys are heroes?" said Ed. "Kid, we're heroes when we're not locked in plastic toys! Right now we're all in deep rage and ready for one hell of a beat down with the world's least favorite genius!" yelled Victor.

They all look towards Tony. "What? This was all Loki's doing!"

"And yet you aided in making these DISK's" said Boomer.

Tony sighs. "You guys are never gonna let me live this down huh?"

"Damn right!" they all yelled, even Hulk and Captain America agrees with them.

"Also, was all that what you did to Diablo necessary?" asked Wasp.

Boomer and Victor just gave her a menacing glare. "Don't taunt us Wasp" said Boomer.

"I am in deep, deep anger right now! My girlfriend Carol, is probably worried sick! And to top it all off, I don't think Martin got caught in the DISK" said Victor.

"Which means that McKenzie is back home, trying to find us. All of us" said Leon.

"So we still have an ally from the realms, a genius of an ally" said McCree.

"Now zat iz a good thing!" said Reinhardt.

Pepper returns from the cockpit. "We are closing in on Antarctica."

"Good, now we can find the other DISK's" said Storm Thor.

Hikaru looks to him. "What happened to you?"

"I would like to know as well, why are you so fat?" asked Thor.

Storm Thor remains silent. "Can you not ask me that? We're still locked up and I am in no mood for telling my painful back story, but I am in the mood for a bloody Mary."

Genji sighs. "Thor, now is not the right time."

(Somewhere in Japan, unknown warehouse or lair of the celebrity 5)

They are contacting Loki. "So, you're telling me that they can D-Smash more than just they're own heroes?!"

"Yes Loki, they can" replied Okuma.

"Well then, this is not going to make my plans any easier now are they?!" yelled Loki.

"But my lord, I thought we were supposed to get the Dark Treasure's. Why are we back to tracking DISK's once again?" asked Rosetta.

"Because those DISK's are not from our world, they possess energies that could aid in opening a portal and for me and Dormammu to come and conquer earth" said Loki.

Tim looks to his tracker. "Two DISK's are in Antarctica."

"Then we better suit up!" said Joel. "But we can't fight more than ten Heroes!" said Manino.

"And that's where you're wrong!" Loki uses his magic from the place he's in and places it onto the Celebrity five's Biocode launchers. "There, I have used some of my magic to ensure that you can all D-Smash more than one villain, now go and get those DISK's and stop those Avengers!"

"Yes Lord Loki!" they reply and teleport away.

Ronin comes out of the shadows. "When do I make my move master?"

"Soon Ronin, these new beings are going to be troublesome and they will find out what my plan is. We must be patient, let's hope Dormammu will be" replied Loki.

(Antarctica)

The jet lands onto an abandoned airfield. They all come out of the jet and see the massive blizzard in front of them, luckily they are all wearing heavy snow clothes.

"This is no natural blizzard" said Tony.

"Something's not right" said Jack Cyber.

"Well, we should start looking for the DISK's" said Boomer.

"In this weather? We'll freeze out there!" said Jessica.

"Times like this I wish Peter was here, or Ember" said Musa.

Then Boomer has an idea. "Someone D-Smash me!"

Ed D-Smashes boomer and he comes out. "Everyone huddle towards me!"

They all look at him confused. "Just do it!" yelled Boomer.

They all get near him and feel massive warmth. "Yup, I can control my body like a nuclear silo, generated by my own powers."

"So that's how you survived living in Mount Everest" said Jack Cyber. "He what now?" asked Bruce.

They all walk towards the direction the tracker was telling them, straight into the blizzard. "Stay close and don't stray!" said Boomer.

After ten long minutes, they're still trudging through the blizzard, but thanks to Boomer. It was no trouble at all. "So, where the heck are those DISK's?" asked Chris.

"This is taking too long and we can't see a thing!" said Akira.

"Patience Samurai boy" said Tony.

Jessica looks to Leon on the transporter and she can hear him singing.

"_Why wait around? I find that taking a dive. Gives you more than rush than simply drifting with the tides."_

"That's song is kinda nice" said Jessica. "Thanks, Dana and I sang it, we were so in sync" replied Leon.

"So some of you guys are in a relationship?" asked Chris. "We are" replied Victor. "Not me" said Boomer.

Then they hear something, like a voice but faded in the blizzard. "_If your heart should slow and you're blood run cold!"_

They all stop. "What was that?" asked Bruce.

"Sounds like singing?" said Pepper.

"Sounds very familiar" said Jack Cyber.

Leon gets up and looks around. "Dana!"

"What?" said McCree.

"She's out there! It's her!" yelled Leon.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Captain America.

"There are many great forces in the cosmos that are strong, but love is greater! Someone D-Smash me!" said Leon. Jessica understands and D-Smashes Leon.

Leon looks around. "_Take another look inside!"_

The voice echoes. _"You might be surprised to find somebody!"_

Leon smiles with tears and sings with the voice. "_Who's__ longing to take the dive!" _He then runs ahead of all of them.

"We should keep up with him now!" said Victor. They all take chase and keep track of Leon.

Soon Leon stops running and looks down. He places his hand on the ground and whispers. "I found you, my snow angel."

And with that said, the Blizzard vanishes instantly.

Everyone is shocked. "So, that snow storm was made by Dana" said Musa.

"But way too powerful for her to do on her own" said Hanzo.

"Then the ice essence child of the Swarm Lord is here as well" said Dehaka.

Jack Cyber pushes some of the snow away. "Guys, we're on top of a lake." They all look around. "A very big lake!"

They see Leon looking down on the ice, he pushes some snow aside and starts clawing.

"So, the DISK's are underneath the ice?!" said Wasp.

Jack Cyber walks towards Leon and pushes him aside. "Let me break it!" He transforms his right arm into a laser cannon and focus blasts the area and makes a hole in the ice.

Without hesitation Leon fives into the hole. They all remain silent. "That happened" said Ed.

"He'll freeze down there!" said Thor.

"For Leon, his love for zat girl will keep him warm!" said Reinhardt, Truly devoted to her!"

Then they hear footsteps. "Looks like we're not the only ones here!" said Tim.

They see it was the Celebrity 5, again.

"Seriously guys" said Victor.

They see that Boomer was now active. "Well, we got the upper hand now!" said Manino.

Joel Murphy D-Smashes all members of the Wrecking Crew. Wrecker, Bulldozer, Thunderball and Piledriver. And they're all doing their stupid group pose.

The heroes remain unfazed by this group of Marvel bad guys.

"Are they for real with letting them out?" asked Victor.

"They don't look that threatening to me" said Bruce.

"This is the best villains they sent to fight us? Seriously?" said Musa.

The Wrecking Crew were angry at what they said about them.

"Hey! We are best villains!" yelled Wrecker.

"We are the best!" said Bulldozer.

"We have fought many heroes and managed to beat them!" said Piledriver.

"And we are awesome at it!" said Thunderball.

The Wrecking crew pose menacingly. "We are the wrecking crew!" Everyone remains silent as the wrecking crew try and look cool.

The rest of the celebrity 5 look towards Joel.

"Why would you bring them out here?!" yelled Tim.

"These guys are useless!" said Rosetta.

"You guys wanted a big group D-Smash! So I brought them out instead! I don't see you bringing up and Serpent Society or the Masters of Evil!" replied Joel.

"This is just embarrassing" said Okuma.

The Wrecking crew get ready for battle. "We are so gonna pound you guys!" said Wrecker.

The children are ready to D-Smash, but Boomer stops them. "Let me do this kids, we just need to give Leon more time!"

Boomer dodges every attack the Wrecking Crew throw at him, that or they still suck at fighting.

Seeing that this was the dumbest idea ever! Okuma brought forth Baron Zemo once more and Rosetta brought our King Cobra.

Boomer was now having a bit of a hard time, so he cranks up his speed with a radiation field. Why? Would anyone wanna touch a guy with radiation? Nope.

"If we can't target him, let's go for those kids then!" said King Cobra.

But then the ice breaks and Leon comes out, exhausted he tosses the two DISK's towards Ed and Hikaru. "Now!"

The two kids nod and D-Smash them.

A flash of light with ice forming Dana Ice!

The other manifested by snow, music and shadow! Luna Frost!

Both teen heroes stand tall and get ready for battle.

"Finally, all it took was love for you to find me!" said Dana. She winks to Leon who smiles. "It's good to see you as well my love."

Then they notice Luna was no longer in combat stance, she was just looking at nothing and standing there. "Luna?" asked Victor.

She doesn't respond.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Jack Cyber.

Dana uses all of her ice borne powers to take down the villains, it was easy for her to neutralize the Wrecking Crew. "This feels way too easy for me!" said Dana.

She still sees Luna was still not doing anything.

Leon joins the fight and both of them are in sync.

Leon leaps over Dana and slashes King Cobra, then Dana freezes Baron Zemo's legs allowing Leon to kick him in the face.

Dana disappears in the snow and reappears from behind King Cobra and strikes him with an ice sword.

Leon then grabs the other end of the sword and pulls it out of King Cobra and makes the snake man trip and kicks his head.

Just then they all feel the ice shifting.

"Whoa! Whoa! What is this? An earthquake?" said Tim.

"Not possible, Earthquakes don't happen in this frozen waste land" said Manino.

Then Jack Cyber looks to Luna Frost, who has her hand turned into a fist and her eyes close. "Oh no."

Pepper Potts sees this. "Is …. Is she okay?"

Leon and Dana can see where this is going and they fall back.

Jack Cyber creates a force field to protect them, Leon and Dana soon join them in the barrier.

"What's going on?" asked Ed.

"Is she alright?" asked Akira.

"No, she's not" replied McCree.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

Reinhardt looks to Hikaru. "Tell me boy, vat vould you do if you realized you cannot protect your brother, or be zere for him?"

Hikaru then looks back to Luna Frost.

The Wrecking crew get back up and see only one hero.

"Well looky what we got here boys!" said Bulldozer.

"Only one, this will be a snap!" said Thunderball.

"Let's get her!" yelled Piledriver.

They charge forward, but then Luna opens her eyes and they smash into an ice barrier out of nowhere. This ice wall was as tall as the Pyramid of Giza.

Then the ice barrier disappears and soon giant mountains of ice emerge from the frozen lake and slam back to the water.

The entire lake is now awake and feeling her frozen rage.

"Wait a minute, we're in a barrier" said Boomer. "Doesn't that mean-"

They are all thrown into the air while still in the barrier from the emerging frozen mountain. "Whoa!"

The celebrity five do their best to stay on the frozen platform.

"Everyone hold on!" yelled Joel.

"What is she?!" yelled Rosetta.

"Someone who looks like they lost too much!" said Okuma.

Then Luna Frost's eyes are now black and her crown Lucius appears on her head.

"This is bad! This is very bad!" yelled McCree.

Luna Frost was now Demon Luna! She starts to hover and the Ice Mountains break and become giant ice Nether Dragons.

The giant monsters roar at the villains.

The whole Wrecking Crew scream like little girls as one of the Ice nether dragons slams it's mighty claw at them.

King Cobra and Baron Zemo try their best to dodge the attack.

Luna then launches an ice claw that rips Zemo's head off and a bolt of pain pierces through King Cobra.

The Celebrity five have no choice but to run. They recall their villains back and teleport away, just as a giant ice claw is about to land on them.

Luna sees that her enemies are gone, in a fit of rage she screams globally and suffocates her own nether dragons, which soon they collapse to their deaths and fade into snow.

The entire Demonic cataclysm was now over.

The force field falls back to the ground everyone safe and unharmed, except Jack Cyber hits the ice and makes a Jack Cyber shaped hole.

They all look towards Luna who was now on the ground, but still in her demonic form. Dana approaches her "Luna?"

Luna turns around and looks at all of them menacingly.

From her point of view, she sees: Dana, her friend. Leon, her uncle. Victor, her ally. Jack Cyber, who is in the water. Boomer, who she has no clue why he's there. A floating case with small heroes, her other friends. But then she sees five kids and a woman with red hair.

She then spots the small hologram heroes on their shoulders, Luna then remembers she was trapped within a small technological object. She knows there's only one smart man who could've done this. "Tony Stark!"

"Oh no" said Leon.

Luna imprisons the children and Pepper in a cage of shadowy ice, spikes forge on the walls and it starts to close in on them.

"Luna stop this!" yelled Musa.

"We know you wanna kill Stark for this, we wanna as well!" said McCree.

"But those kids and Pepper had nothing to do with any of this! Spare them!" yelled Leon.

Luna was in deep thought and wasn't listening to anyone, but then she sees Hikaru hugging his brother Akira.

Seeing that boy, trying to protect his little brother. "Lincoln?"

The shadowy ice cage stops and fades. They all look towards Luna, who was now in her Luna Frost form and collapses to her knees and cries one name. "Lincoln! Lincoln! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Dana and Leon rush towards her and hug her.

"We'll find your brother Luna" said Leon.

"We promise" said Dana.

Luna just continues to cry her eyes out as she holds onto the necklace her brother made for her, from her Birthday.

The Avengers watch as this powerful teen hero breaks down, crying over her missing and possibly trapped brother.

They all once again look to Tony, who was now realizing just how affected everyone was by his DISK project.

"You did it now Stark" said Storm Thor.

"What other heinous acts will you do next?" said Musa.

Tony remains silent. Hikaru is a little upset, not because of what Luna almost did to them. But to the fact, that there was an older sibling looking for her brother.

They all return to the jet, Luna, Dana, Boomer, Jack Cyber and Leon are still active, they all have one hour before they return.

When they get to the jet, Boomer sees a DISK that was under the airfield. He picks it up and sees who it was. "Hey guys, its Mei from Overwatch."

But they all didn't have time to see the DISK. Luna was still broken down and some of them are shaken from what Luna just did.

They board the jet and take off for Japan. They all needed some rest, all of them.

Luna sits by herself on a chair near a window.

The other's just watch at how depressed she was.

"We have to find Lincoln, or Linka" said Leon.

"Luna is probably one of our most powerful heroes as of now" said Boomer.

"Next to Thor" said Victor.

"I totally respect that" replied Storm Thor.

"So, how did she get her powers?" asked Akira.

"Kid, we're not in any mood to even share our stories" said Dana.

Leon hugs her to keep her calm. Dana hugs him back. "Everyone's probably worried about us right now."

"I know, I am too" replied Leon.

This was not going to be easy for everyone anymore. They still had tons of DISK's to find, and a Guardian to track down.

Victor then looks to the Dial on the DISK transporter and sets it to Luna's DISK and extends her time. The Avenger's didn't know they could keep the hero out for longer times, the others didn't mind that they had to go back to their DISK's later. Luna needed some time out of her prison, she doesn't want to be left out and feel useless.

(Hours later)

They all made it back to Japan.

Jack Cyber still had time before he returns to his DISK. "I have to get to the lab, now!"

They all follow him, Luna does her best to keep up.

At the lab Jack Cyber activates the main screen. "JARVIS! Put up the Interdimensional communications relay now!"

Tony scoffed. "When did you give commands to JARVIS?!"

"When you built the DISK's! Now shut it!" yelled Jack Cyber.

Stark is about to back talk him, but then he sees Luna's eyes glowing black. "I'd do as he says dude!"

Tony remains quiet, the Avengers knew this girl was dangerous and desperate.

Jack Cyber then activates the communications.

"Attention! Attention! This is Jack Cyber, Robotics Engineer of FutureTech. I am calling from Marvel universe Earth-14042, Stark manor in Japan. We are all in danger, we have been imprisoned by Stark class technology, to anyone in the cosmos, the realms or the remaining immortal council! We need immediate backup, we are lost, scattered and currently broken!"

"The Guardian is nowhere to be found! We have lost contact with Deathwing! Only a hand full of us remain! Please! Get this message and come to our aid, we need help. All of us."

Jack Cyber stops the recording. "Once I press this button, the message will be sent and it will only be a matter of time, before a fleet of everyone in the other dimensions comes and brings down the hailstorm."

"B-But, you can't do that!" said Ed.

"And why not?" asked Dana.

They all had no clue what to say.

"Guys, I know you're all upset about this. So are we, but this is not the answer" said Captain America.

"And your one to talk! We lost our Ironman, Black Widow and Cap went back home to the past!" yelled Bruce. "We lost many friends, some we respect for what they do. We can't let another Thanos category disappearance do this to all of us again!"

They all remain silent.

Then someone steps out of the shadows. "Then do it." It was Nick Fury. "I know you all want your allies here to save you all and beat this clown for his DISK's. Then do it, heck I'd do it too."

"Nick, what are you doing?!" yelled Wasp.

Thor and Hulk realize. "The right thing."

Jack Cyber presses send.

"No!" yelled Tony.

"Message relayed and deployed to the Beacon, interdimensional message sent towards the nearest wormhole" said JARVIS.

They were all shocked by this, but not Fury or the other heroes.

Luna sighs. "Now all we gotta do is wait for everyone else to come. Dominion, Zerg, Protoss, Overwatch, Empire, FutureTech, the Plumbers, the other Avengers, GDI, Nod, Scarlet Crusade. Everyone."

"T-That's a lot" said Jessica.

"And that's what makes our unity strong" said Hanzo.

"Together" said Genji.

"Soon, the whole of our packs will arrive" said Dehaka.

"And this world is about to witness wrath incarnated!" said Musa.

Fury goes to Jack Cyber. "We need to talk."

(Hours later)

Nick Fury leaves after talking to Jack Cyber.

"So, what did he say?" asked Leon. Jack Cyber then returns to his small form.

"He said he will aid in tracking the DISK's, I'm gonna have to give him a replica to the modified DISK tracking system we have."

"Good" said Luna. She is in the living room looking out the window. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

The five children didn't know how to respond to any of this.

Then Akira looks to Jack Cyber, he was hoping this could work. "Jack, can you fix the dimensional portal device?"

Stark looks to the kid. "Akira, what are you doing?"

Jack Cyber looks to them. "The what?"

To be continued …

**And it looks like things turned from bad to bat shit crazy. Anyone remember Marvel DISK Wars" The Avengers? It was showed in Disney long ago, somewhere in 2015. I really didn't like those DISK things, it felt more like a prison to heroes than it is to villains. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, this is like 33 pages long and more than 11,000 words. First time for me!**


	197. Ch197 Let's D-Smash part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 197: Let's D-Smash! Part 2**

(Spellman Estate)

Gwen is sitting on the couch, looking upset and is drinking a bottle of chocolate milk.

Timmy comes down after putting Lily to sleep.

He sees his mom upset and sits next to her and hugs her.

"Mom, what do we do now?" asked Timmy.

Gwen recalled what happened earlier.

When the rest of their allies from across the stars contacted them, Gwen told them what was happening at their position. Martin then replied saying that they should stand by and protect their worlds, until he can figure this out.

They all understand the stress Gwen and Martin are in and wait for any news.

Gwen looks to a picture of all of them, as a family.

Gwen then hears someone at the door, but she doesn't want to answer it.

Martin comes in and sees them. "Gwen! I think we need to muster everyone to space."

Gwen and Timmy are confused by this. "Why?"

"There might be a chance we can find them, wherever they are I know either Jack Cyber or Victor would send a transmission. And if we find it, we can track their coordinates!" replied Martin.

Gwen stands up and puts the bottle down. She knows he's right.

Timmy then hands her something. It was the communicator of Lincoln and Linka, the communicator to the Aegis BattleCruiser.

Gwen takes it from Timmy and looks at him. "I'll call the Louds and tell them about this, I also called Jordan she'll be here soon."

Gwen smiles with tears and hugs Timmy. "We'll be back son, and I'll make sure everyone else comes back as well."

Timmy hugs her back. "I know mom, now go and save our family. I'll be fine here." Poof also join in the hug and so do the Pokemon.

Soon Gwen and Martin head out of the house and then they spot Jordan arrive with her parents. Jordan comes out and sees Gwen. "Where's Lincoln?"

This was not gonna be easy for her.

(Marvel Universe, Earth-14042)

The sun rises upon the manor of Stark in Japan.

All of the kids wake up, they are still stressed about what happened yesterday. They didn't know what to do with these powerful beings amongst them.

They then smell something nice. "Is Ms. Potts cooking?"

Then they see Pepper with her hair messed up coming out of her room. "Good morning everyone." then she smells something. "Who's cooking?"

They all head to the kitchen to see Luna was the one making them breakfast.

"Luna?" asked Jessica. She remains silent.

Next to the table was the DISK transporter with the heroes all looking at them.

"No use getting any word from her, she's still bummed out" said Boomer.

Luna finishes cooking and puts the frying pan in the sink, she takes her plate of food and goes to the living room to eat.

The children and Pepper see the eggs, bacon and pancakes she cooked.

"She learned a lot from her dad" said Leon.

"How come she's still out?" asked Chris.

Jack Cyber was nervous. "You guys might wanna look over there."

They all turn to the right and are shocked to see in the corner of the room, is Luna's DISK. Now shattered!

"What?!" they all yelled.

"S-She got out?!" said Wasp.

"How?!" asked Tony.

"Traumatic experiences!" said Reinhardt.

"Excuse me?" asked Hulk.

"He's right. As it turns out, from where we're from, we all have our horrible moments that forge us all. Luna has been through too much. Failing to protect her brother, watching her old family break apart, getting adopted into a new family with her brother and two sisters, getting her powers, almost losing her brother on many occasions and last of all, this" said Bruce.

"With all of that in her mind, she was able to muster all of those memories into her own superior will power to shatter out of her prison. And therefore free at last" said Victor.

"S-So, there is a way to free them?!" asked Jessica.

"Oh sure, sure. Tell us, what is the most horrible moment in your life?" said Boomer.

They all remained silent.

Tony has, not that much in bad memories. Okay maybe his father not spending much time with him is a start. But not strong enough.

Captain America lost his friend and woke up in the present, but those aren't truly painful memories.

Wasp had to watch Giant man almost kill himself from his powers, but that isn't enough.

The Hulk is feared by everyone, but he's used to it.

Thor. Okay Thor … I have no idea. Maybe the betrayal of his brother?

"So, what about you guys?" asked Pepper.

"I think I can get out. I just choose not to" said Storm Thor.

"I have had worst moments, but I'm not going anywhere" said Musa.

"Zame with me!" replied Reinhardt.

"We all don't think our memories are as tragic and painful as Luna's. She is Lincoln's legal guardian. She forgot that role when she found her talent for Rock and Roll music and she is trying to regain what was lost between her brother and herself. And at this moment, it's best we don't approach her" said Leon.

"Unless you guys wanna know what happens when Demons and ice meet" said Boomer.

The heroes agreed.

This was unsettling, and also confusing. So they decided to eat their breakfast.

Akira as still saddened about last night.

Yesterday he asked Jack Cyber if he could fix the Dimensional Portal Device. It was kept hidden in a room in the lab.

When Akira and Tony showed it to him, Jack Cyber saw no purpose to bringing it back tom life.

Akira explained that his dad is stuck in another world, the Dark Dimension of Dormammu.

Jack Cyber knows that it was Professor Nozomu Akatsuki aided Stark with the DISK project, Jack Cyber only responds that he'll think about it.

Akira knew, that Jack Cyber wasn't going to help him. All he wants is to be let out and return back to his world.

Akira doesn't intend to ask Jack Cyber again, otherwise this will spark an argument with the other heroes. They all had one thing to focus on, and that is to find the other's and go home.

Soon they all finish eating and get dressed. Just as they all leave their rooms an alarm goes off.

"DISK detected guys!" yelled Leon.

They all report to the lab and look towards the earth image.

"We got ourselves multiple DISK's active" said Bruce.

They could see three DISK's in one of Hawaii's Volcanoes.

Three DISK's in the crime filled areas of Chicago.

Three DISK's in Texas.

Two large DISK's in the Atlantic Ocean.

Two DISK's not too far from them.

Three DISK's in the deserts of Africa.

Two DISK's in Scotland.

Two DISK's in San Francisco.

One DISK in an old castle near Germany.

One DISK in Mexico City.

A large scattered group of DISK's at Gibraltar.

"I think the ones at Gibraltar are our Overwatch friends!" said Mei.

"She's not wrong" said McCree.

"Ve must rescue our allies immediately!" said Reinhardt.

"If those nerd villains get their hands on them, then our friends will be in serious trouble" said Genji.

"We cannot let this opportunity pass us!" said Hanzo.

They all looked to Jack Cyber. "Are we all in agreement?"

They all nodded. He then looks to Luna who was looking at the Volcano in Hawaii. "Luna?"

Luna sighs. "Yeah, let's go and save Overwatch."

They all head out of the house and towards the jet.

"What are the odds that we'll find Talon DISK's?" asked Boomer.

"Please don't jinx it" replied Leon.

(Gibraltar Coast)

The Celebrity five are already there and they are exhausted from searching.

"This is taking too long!" complained Joel.

"We have been searching this beach for two hours!" said Rosetta.

"Patience fools, we must finish the job!" said Okuma.

"Easy for you to say, I'm tired" said Manino.

Tim checks his scanners. "There's too much interference, it must be from the many relay systems here."

They all look towards the SHIELD communication stations from the distance.

"Then we should take them out!" said Joel.

Tim knew this was the best way to find the DISK's. "Alright then, let's go and cause some trouble!"

They all nodded and got their DISK's ready and headed for the SHIELD base.

Meanwhile the Stark Jet arrives on the airfield of the very same SHIELD Commination's station.

"Thank goodness Fury let us land in SHIELD controlled sectors" said Leon.

They look towards the entire area of Gibraltar. "This is not going to be an easy search guys" said Akira.

"Dang right kid" said Boomer.

"We could split up into teams and search across the whole of Gibraltar" said Pepper.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Bruce.

But before they could all make their way out, they hear some explosions. "What was that?" asked Hanzo.

They then see M.O.D.O.K. blasting at the relay dishes.

And with him was the Wrecking Crew, the Serpent Society and the Masters of Evil.

"Looks like the Celebrity five are here" said Ed.

"But why would they attack the stations?" asked Chris.

"Simple, they must have a DISK tracker, but with the many communication signals in the area, they can't find the DISK's" said Bruce.

"So they're going to blow this place up!" said Thor.

"We have to get everyone off this station, now!" said Wasp.

Then five DISK's fall off a tower and onto Akira. "What the? Guys look!"

They see the DISK's. "That's some of our teammates!" said Mei.

"So, the Overwatch crew is here! At the station!" said Hikaru.

"It makes perfect sense! Ve do have a base at Gibraltar in our vorld!" said Reinhardt.

They hear another explosion and see people running. "We can search for the DISK's and save people at the same time dudes! Let's move!" Luna takes off on her ice road.

"She must be taking leadership lessons from Lincoln and Linka" said Victor.

They D-Smash the Avengers and the heroes and head around to stop this madness.

They all scatter and do whatever they can to stop falling debris and evacuate the staff of the base.

Thor throws Stormbreaker and it splits some falling debris into pieces saving some guards. "Go! Get out of here now!"

The guards make a run for it, Thor catches Stormbreaker and picks up a DISK on the ground. "Huh, well isn't that just great." Then he stops and sees a can of beer, he slowly goes to it and sees it's half full. "Good enough!" he walks and drinks and throws his axe.

Leon saw all of it. "Seriously man?!" He then heads off to save some more civilians.

Meanwhile the Celebrity five are watching their villains destroy the place.

Then Baron Zemo goes to them. "What are you doing here?" asked Tim.

Zemo hands him a DISK. "What the? Where did you find this?" asked Rosetta.

"I do believe zat there are DISK's within this facility. Zat iz ze reason why you could not find zem" replied Zemo.

They were shocked, all this time the DISK's were scattered in the SHIELD base. "Okay, go tell the other's to search and destroy then" said Tim.

"I vill" replied Zemo, he heads back to the other villains and tell them.

"So, this is why we couldn't find them" said Joel.

"Well, at least we can destroy this place and find the DIKS's, hitting two birds with one big stone!" said Manino.

Then M.O.D.O.K. lands in front of them unconscious. "Oh boy" said Joel.

They head to the base and see the Avengers and other heroes fighting all of their villains and they are winning.

In the middle of the fight. Cottonmouth passes by all of the heroes attacks and tosses the rest of the found DISK's towards Tim. He catches them just in time.

Akira sees this. "Guys! They have some DISK's!"

"Well so do we!" replied Victor.

Tim then distributes the rest of the DISK's to the rest of his team. "Let's see what these guys can do!"

They recall the Serpent Society, the Wreckers and the Masters of Evil,and D-Smash their new DISK's

"Oh sweet Jesus!" yelled Boomer. A bright light is made.

The light fades and they see a shadowy misty that forms into Reaper!

Someone drops from the tower and stands next to reaper. Widowmaker.

Yellow and Violet energy is formed and coming out from it was Moira.

The ground starts to shake and hovering is Sigma.

"Whoa! These guys look cool!" said Joel.

"They seem more superior to any villain we've seen" said Okuma.

"I like them already" said Rosetta.

Reaper looks around. "Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere we are not" said Widowmaker.

"Sigma, what do you make of this?" asked Moira.

"It appears we have been teleported into another dimension and therefore we have been contained in small objects and can only be released by those who have those capabilities, so in hind sight we are neither free or prisoners!" replied Sigma.

The Celebrity 5 are shocked at what he just said. "Wow! The guys smart" said Manino.

Then they see the sun was blocked.

Jack Cyber looked closely and his face was now scared. "Oh shit! Run!" they all scatter and the object slams onto the ground making a shockwave and crater.

The smoke clears and Talon is shocked to see who it was. "It appears our master has been fully healed" said Sigma.

"Doomfist?" said Moira.

Emerging from the mist is Doomfist. "Moira, you have done well in maintaining control of Talon, but now I am back and I am ready to bring Talon to greatness!"

He then looks to the Celebrity 5. They all feel nervous from this man and his opposing strength. "When this is all over, you will take me to your boss. Am I clear?!"

They all nodded. Doomfist smirks and looks to the heroes. "Good, good. Now to deal with them!"

"Who is that?" asked Hikaru.

Leon was shocked. "The one man who can take down any hero."

"Doomfist!" said Luna. Luna in other hand is still pissed off at the guy for what he almost did to her brother, the last time they fought.

"I got his!" yelled Hulk. He leaps forward and tries to smash Doomfist.

"And he's gonna get hurt" said Reaper. "What a fool" replied Widowmaker.

Doomfist moves to the side, Hulk smashes the ground next to Doomfist and he looks to his left and Doomfist punches Hulk away and straight into the sea.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" said Jessica.

"He just knocked off the Hulk!" said Ironman.

"This is no challenge to me!" replied Doomfist. "Is that the best you all got?!"

Reinhardt then sees all of the DISK's they have. "It appears ve have all members vith us, even Soldier 76 and Shrike Sniper!"

"Then we must let them out, we can't win this fight without them!" said Mei.

"This is gonna be fun!" said McCree.

"Let them be ready!" said Genji.

"We will strike them all!" said Hanzo.

The kids all nodded and used the other DISK transporter and D-Smashed them.

The light fades and they are all amazed at the heroes they have.

Tracer, Winston, Mercy, Zarya, DVa, Soldier 76, Shrike Sniper, Junkrat, Roadhog, Ashe, Baptiste, Bastion, Orisa, Wrecking ball, Zenyatta, Symmetra, Lúcio, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Phara, Sojourn and Sombra.

"Those are a lot of heroes" said Akira.

"They look so cool!" said Ed.

"I like they're outfits!" said Jessica.

"Now this is an army" said Chris.

"Whoa!" said Hikaru.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a fight on our hands" said Winston.

"We can take em!" yelled Junkrat.

"They ain't takin' us down!" said Ashe.

"Then let's show them that the cavalry is here!" said Tracer.

Talon looks to their opponents. "Well then, this is a fight I can handle!" said Doomfist.

"Another round since the last time!" said Reaper.

"They will fall" said Widowmaker.

"All of them" said Moira.

"Well then, let the experiment begin!" said Sigma.

They all charge at each other and clash. (Cue Overwatch theme song)

They all stand back and just watch as they all fight each other.

Pulse blasts, Hellfire rounds, missiles, bombs, Riptires, energy beams, Hammer strikes, ice walls, shurikens, arrows, bullets, Soundwave's, healing beams and electricity.

"This is intense!" said Ed.

"I have never seen this kind of fighting before" said Captain America.

"Now that is one big team!" said Wasp.

"Well of course, they are Overwatch!" replied Dana.

Hulk returns from the sea. "I found this." he gives them a DISK. They all see who it was.

Jack Cyber is shocked at who it was. "This should be interesting, let her out then." This DISK is not shaped like any of the other DISK's, it was the shape of an upside down heart.

Hulk gives this DISK to Chris and the D-Smashes the hero. A pink smoke cloud is made and then they hear some bouncing.

"What was that thing she says?" asked Leon. They knew who it was.

"You mean what does Spinel say?" asked Victor.

"Yeah" said Leon. "What was it?"

Then Jack Cyber remembers. "She just wants to see how she can beat, our other friends!"

Then a large fist knocks Reaper away. Followed by another fist towards Widowmaker.

Doomfist didn't see that coming. Then something from above lands down towards Sigma who is just looking up, for Sigma time is slowing down. "Fascinating, an interdimensional being who can be able to change her form through an elasticity kind of element."

And he's pounded to the ground before he can even react.

Moira tries to use her orbs of pain, but she is grabbed by the collar and repeatedly punched till she was knocked out, then she is thrown towards Doomfist.

The rest of Overwatch back up and coming through them is none other than, Spinel.

"So, can someone tell me, why I was almost left stuck for another 6,000 years?!"

They all remained silent. Doomfist lunges forward.

Spinel moves to the side and grabs Doomfist, she then slams him back and forth onto the ground as many times as possible.

Afterwards she throws him towards Luna Frost, who freezes him in place.

Musa blasts him away with her fairy music blast.

Leon tosses a C4 to the back of Doomfist, at the same time Jack Cyber launches a missile and Victor sends a Tesla shot.

The results, a very big explosion!

The smoke clears and Doomfist is still standing. "This guy doesn't go down does he?" asked Boomer.

Then Doomfist collapses to his knees and onto the ground, down for the count.

Akira and the other's use this opportunity to D-Secure the villains, and they are captured.

"Nice one guys" said Brigitte.

"Good job team!" said Tracer.

Phara looks to the Celebrity 5. "You five!"

The bad guys start to run, but then one of them gets shot in the leg by Soldier 76. "You don't get off that easy!" He runs after them, but they teleport away.

Soldier 76 is now pissed off. "Damn it!"

"We'll get them next time" said Roadhog.

"And next time we're gonna light em all up!" yelled Junkrat.

Later they help clean up all of the debris.

The children explain to them on what was happening, while Jack Cyber receives a call from Nick Fury.

The rest of Overwatch is not pleased with being stuck inside of DISK's, neither is Spinel.

Jack Cyber comes back. "Good news, Nick Fury is headed for Texas, there's three DISK's spotted there."

"Well, at least we got another team player in this mix" said Dana.

Luna looks to Spinel. "You okay dude?"

"No" replied Spinel. Then they realized, Spinel has a lot more mental pain then the other's they then see her DISK crack and soon break.

"Whoa! That was kinda scary" said Wasp.

"She freed herself!" said Tony.

Spinel looks to her shattered DISK. She picks up all the pieces she throws them away into the sea. "I am not getting left alone again!"

Everyone remained silent, none of them wanted to anger Spinel any further.

"So, should we look for the others?" asked Boomer.

Winston sighs. "It's the best option we got."

Spinel then looks to all of them she casts a mean glare towards Tony Stark. "Let's go and find all of them, including my friends!"

(Search Montage)

In San Francisco they find the DISK's of Tadashi and Penny.

The DISK in Germany is Evil Queen.

The one in Mexico City is the Lord of Terror, Diablo.

The Deserts of Africa are Zagara, Abathur and Stukov.

From Scotland is Pyrrha and Becky.

The ones in Chicago are Sergei, Loona and Alastor?

They return to Japan to meet up with Silver Samurai once again, he found two DISK's, Randy Cunningham/Ninja and Morgan Lancer/Shinja.

Nick Fury came to them and gave them the three DISK's from Texas, Peter, Ember and Sam.

And luckily no Celebrity 5 encounter.

Explaining to them on what was happening was not easy, some of them were either enraged, confused or concerned.

Though they found Pyrrha, she wasn't strong enough to help them track down the Guardian, she still has a lot to learn and hasn't passed her training, yet.

Becky is worried about Martin.

Randy and Morgan are concerned that they're master is protecting Norrisville alone.

Zagara knows that the Swarm still has Queen's and Broodmother's but they will try and find their leaders and exact revenge.

The following heroes who managed to escape from their DISK's through horrible experiences: Tadashi, Peter, Sam, Ember, Sergei, Loona and Alastor. Obviously.

Though Loona has remained silent and wants to be left alone, also Sergei was so close to killing the children, mostly Akira since he is Tony's partner.

Being imprisoned within a DISK is horrible, but to the fact Loona is pregnant. Now that is just down right monstrous!

They soon had to make their way to the Atlantic Ocean, Sergei, Loona, Alastor and Tadashi stayed in the house.

(Atlantic Ocean)

The Stark Jet was able to transform into a Submarine. Thank you Jack Cyber!

And now they are all into the oceanic deep, liking for the two DISK's.

"So, where are these DISK's at?" asked Akira.

"Deep within the ocean floor kid" said Leon.

They keep looking at the scanners, Luna on the other hand is looking out the window and next to her is Spinel.

"You're worried about your brother?" asked Spinel.

"Yeah" replied Luna. "You worried about Steven and the other Gems?"

"Yeah" replied Spinel.

"What are you gonna do when we get out?" asked Luna.

"Rip Stark in half, send both half parts into a black hole" replied Spinel.

"Nice, I'd rather freeze him in place, rip his spine out and impale his head on a spear" replied Luna.

They didn't know Chris and Captain America were hearing this, a lot of these Heroes all want Stark dead for making the DISK's. But they knew this wasn't right.

"Guys look!" they all look to Luna who was pointing out the window.

There it was, floating in the water. A Power DISK. Jack Cyber uses the subs arms to grab it and bring it in. "Looks like we got ourselves a DC hero, Arthur Curry the Aquaman."

It was Aquaman, the movie version. "This will even the odds against any threat" said Boomer.

"Now we just have to find the others one" said Pepper.

Then they see large flowing energy at the sea floor. "What is that?" asked Jessica.

Jack Cyber scans the area. "We got tons of Radiation down there and one active bomb!"

"So, there's a bomb in the ocean?" asked Akira.

"I don't think it's a bomb" replied Spinel. She is looking out the window and they see the light was starting to go dim.

Then something comes out of the shadowy deeps, it was a DISK. One problem, why is it kid sized?

They were all confused and speechless by this.

"Is that even a DISK?" asked Hikaru.

"How are we gonna D-Smash that thing?" asked Akira.

"It looks like its Energy and Power" said Victor.

"Why does it look familiar?" asked Boomer.

On the front of the DISK is a dinosaur looking creature and its eyes are glowing.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Leon.

They bring in the DISK and luckily it has no more radiation. "The good news, no radiation. Bad news, what am I looking at?" asked Jack Cyber.

"It appears to be a monster of some sort" said Penny.

"I could only guess it's gonna be huge when we release it" said Chris.

"Yeah, but why is so big?" asked Hulk.

"This is just too new for me!" said Tony.

"We should only sue this for emergencies" said Jack Cyber.

"Yeah, if they know how to properly D-Smash it" said Luna.

They then get an incoming transmission from Hawaii. "Nick Fury, what is happening?" asked Leon.

"This" He pans the camera and they see the Volcano already exploding.

"What in the hellscapes is that thing?!" said Boomer.

They could make out a large hand with a hammer emerging. "Oh sweet mother of mercy!" said Victor.

"It can't be!" said Pyrrha.

"Can't be what?!" asked Akira.

"What is happening?!" asked Jessica.

"It looks as if a demon is emerging" said Thor.

"That is just damn scary" said Wasp.

"We gotta get there, now!" Jack Cyber gets to the controls and they make it out of the water at full speed. Upon surfacing the sub turns into a jet and they make the jump.

(Honolulu, Hawaii)

The people on the island are fleeing for their lives from the massive volcano explosion on one of the far away island.

The volcanos eruption is sending massive debris everywhere. SHIELD is evacuating many civilians to safety.

The Stark Jet arrives and they see the cataclysm unfold. "This is just disturbing" said Leon.

"We have to get down there and make sure everyone is safe!" said Becky.

They D-Smash their available heroes and land onto the island.

Leon and Luna look to the distance and can see the large monstrous creature emerging from the volcano.

"What the hell?" said Luna.

The others are busy getting everyone to safety.

Peter, Ember and Sam are suing their powers to blast every volcanic rock being sent their way.

Both Thor's take to the skies and destroy all molten meteors.

"Do tell, what did happen to Mjolnir?" asked Thor.

Storm Thor sighs. "Dad passed away, my sister came to take over Asgard, she broke my hammer, I was stuck with Loki on the Grandmaster's planet, I fought Hulk, we both escaped and I learned to wield lightning without my hammer."

Thor was shocked by this. "And What is that you are wielding then?"

"Oh this? This is Stormbreaker, a Titan/God killer Axe, she is very powerful and can help me teleport anywhere. Unless I feel like it" replied Storm Thor.

"Yeah and you keep using her to open bottles of beer!" yelled Peter on the ground.

Thor looks to Storm Thor. "Yeah, but that was when I was a mess."

Then the volcano makes a massive explosion and a giant meteor is sent hurdling towards the small island.

Everyone looks upon the massive volcano asteroid. "Umm, what do we do now?" asked Boomer.

Then the Asteroid is sent flying back to the volcano. Creating a molten explosion.

"Okay, who did that?" asked Becky.

"ME!" they all turn around to see Lori/Volcana emerging from the ground, and she looks pissed.

In her hand was the shattered fragments of her DISK. "Loir!" yelled Luna.

"Can someone literally tell me, why are we here? Why was I imprisoned? Why am I feeling so hot headed right now? And who the hell is that?!"

They all see the creature emerging from the Volcano was straight from Azeroth, or better yet the Nexus.

"It's Ragnaros, the Firelord!" said Pyrrha.

"How the heck do we beat that guy?!" asked Sam.

"If I can recall, it took more than 40 heroes to take him down!" said Leon.

"How many heroes do we have?" asked Musa.

"Not enough!" replied Jack Cyber.

Ragnaros laughs evilly and looks upon everyone. "Insects!" He then revs up his hand and sends a massive flamethrower. "By fire be purged!"

But Lori and Becky deflect the fire and send it back to him. Ragnaros is unaffected and is now angry.

"He must've been trapped in a DISK!" said Ed.

"Then how did he get out?!" said Wasp.

Tony Stark looked closely to the island with the volcano and they can see the Celebrity 5, Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Graviton, Abomination and Diamond back running, some of them are badly burned.

"Of course they were the ones who let him out!" said Ironman.

Then they see the villain's teleport away. "I guess they lost control of Ragnaros" said Penny.

"Who the heck is Ragnaros?!" asked Hulk.

"I would like to know as well, he sounds just like Ragnarok!" said Thor.

"Ragnaros is a powerful ruler of the Firelands, he was commanded by the old god's to wage war against the titans eons ago. After he was defeated he returned to his kingdom and waited. He threatened to destroy Azeroth twice, once when he was summoned by the Dark Iron Dwarves and again when Deathwing shattered the world, in fact he serves Deathwing still. Be it in life or death" replied Pyrrha.

They all gaze to the Firelord spreading his volcanic power.

"Now that is a villain" said Jessica.

"We have to stop him, or at least secure him" said Akira.

"That might not be possible, he may have broken out of his DISK" said Captain America.

Then Luna gets an idea. She then looks to Pyrrha. "You said he still serves Deathwing right?"

Pyrrha nods. "Yes, and he still does. Deathwing freed him from his binds, so he is in servitude to the destroyer. Also Deathwing and Ragnaros have one thing in common, they were both manipulated by the old god's."

"Then that's the plan, we get Deathwing here!" said Luna.

Some of them gasp. "That is the craziest idea ever, but its also our best shot. But where would Neil be?" said Ember.

"She's right, we have no idea where Dragon boss Spellman's DISK is" said Peter.

Luna looks to another island in the distance. "I think I know where pops is."

Leon also sees this. "It said there are three DISK's here. Ragnaros is the first, Lori in second and so, Neil is here a well!"

Jack Cyber scans any nearby islands. "Found him! Dormant volcano on a faraway island!"

"Then let's go get that dragon!" said Victor.

"We'll hold off all of Ragnaros' attack from here" said Lori.

The five children, The Avengers, Jack Cyber, Luna Frost and Leon all head into the jet and take off.

They pass by the Helicarrier that was making sure they made it to the island.

Soon they land onto the island and they see so many dead thing's, from animals to plants.

"Yup, Deathwing and Neil are here" said Jack Cyber.

"Guy's we got trouble" Leon points to some Zerglings who are coming out of the ground.

"What are those things?" asked Wasp.

"Oh yeah, Dad has Zerg powers. So those must be guarding him" said Luna. She then steps forward and all the Zerglings back away from her, the others follow behind and make sure they stay close to Luna.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked Hikaru.

"Because dad won't let anyone hurt his kids" replied Luna.

They make it to the top of the dormant volcano. "This is dormant right?" asked Leon.

"Yeah" replied Hulk.

"Then why is it boiling with lava?" asked Leon.

They all see the volcano had lava inside, and it looked like it was boiling. "Looks like Deathwing's awake" said Luna.

"But where is this dragon?" asked Chris.

Jack Cyber scans the volcano, then he stops. "Good news, I found him. Bad news, he's in the lava."

They all look at the lava.

"I am not swimming in that" said Leon.

"Chances one of us isn't gonna make it out with the DISK" said Hulk.

"That's why I'm here" said Luna. She leaps into the volcano and lands onto a floating rock, she uses her ice powers to cool the area down, she then hits blizzard mode and the volcano was now frozen. "And that's how I make it cool!"

She can see the lava was trying to melt the ice, she only had a small window to find her dad.

She knows she can't just swim into lava, that's a Minecraft mistake there. No way to fish him out either, or even time to harden the lava.

Then Luna gets an idea. "Dad! I know you're here, you and Deathwing. I know you wanna save the world because that's what you wanna do, to save everyone, your friends, your brother's, your allies, your team, your wife, me and Lincoln. You swore that you would protect us, all of us and I swore to protect Lincoln, well right now. We're both failing."

Then the ice breaks and a large black dragon emerges from the lava, Luna holds onto his back. "Whoa!"

The other's back up and watch as this dragon comes out of the volcano and flies.

"He's hugs!" yelled Akira.

"By Odin's beard!" said Thor.

"What the heck is that thing?!" said Tony Stark.

Leon and Jack Cyber only had one word. "Cataclysm!"

Ragnaros stops and sees the Dragon come out of the volcano and fly into the sky. "The master has returned!"

Deathwing takes to the skies and flies across the world, burning the sky and giving out a mighty roar and with Luna still on his back. "Deathwing! Stop! We need our dad!"

Deathwing could hear her and sighs. "Very well, and I was just about to destroy this world."

He then flies back to Hawaii and lands onto the island he came from. Ragnaros sees him and bows. "My lord, you have awakened and I am your humble servant."

"Stand down you fool!" said Deathwing.

Deathwing could see the rest of the swarm bowing to him. "That's much better." Then he looks down to see the five kids and their Avenger partners.

"He's looking at us!" said Chris.

"Hold your ground people!" said Captain America.

"I don't think I can smash him" said Hulk.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Akira.

Deathwing snorts and snickers. "Tony Stark, of Earth-14042. And I thought I was evil, but creating these DISK's and imprisoning the whole of the cosmos and they're greatest heroes has got to be the greatest evil I have ever heard. Far more evil than Loki, you deserve a spot on the most dangerous realm beings list. With all my respect!"

Tony was shocked, this villainous dragon sees Ironman as a villain. All because of the DISK's. "You made these things to hold your enemies, but you never saw the consequences and now along with professor Akatsuki, you two will be remembered as the geniuses of what could have been Hitler's greatest accomplishment. The imprisonment of all hope, justice and freedom, Adolf Hitler would be so proud."

Everyone on the island gasps. "I will not destroy your world, but one day when the time has come. I shall return to conquer it and I will let you be my second command!" said Deathwing.

Hearing these words was not making things any better, the other heroes knew Deathwing would see Stark like this. "You are the villain Stark, there is another where Stark was a true hero. The day he sacrificed his life to save trillions."

Then Deathwing reverts into Neil A. Spellman. "It's good to be back!" He then gets hugged by Luna and she starts crying. "Dad!"

Neil hugs her. "Luna! It's okay Rockstar, I'm here. No need to worry."

Luna then looks to her father with tears in her eyes. "Dad! Lincoln is gone and so is Linka! I can't find them!"

And that was all Neil had to hear, he breaks from the hug and looks to Tony Stark. "When this is all over, I am going to make you into Ragnaros' slave! Do you hear me?!"

Tony doesn't reply. This was a father, a man, a hero and a friend. And he wants his kids back!

And what of me my lord?" asked Ragnaros.

Neil was shocked to see Ragnaros there. "Umm, stay in that volcano and don't let it blow up?"

"As you wish, Deathwing" Ragnaros seeps back into the volcano and it stops erupting.

They were all shocked at what he just did, the people of Hawaii all cheered for Neil who stopped Ragnaros.

"Glad that was done" said Becky.

"Literally a close one" said Lori.

"That was hard guys" said Randy.

"At least it's finally over" said Victor.

"Long live the Swarm Lord!" yelled Zagara.

They all return to the jet and Neil is holding his shattered DISK. "Well, at least I'm free."

"Sergei is gonna be so happy to see you man" said Leon.

Neil then looks to the children, who are now scared of him. "I'm not gonna kill anyone, Stark for damn sure. But no one else."

They still couldn't get the image of the monstrous dragon from before.

Then Luna shows Neil the large DISK. "Dad, we found this at the Atlantic ocean. We were wondering if you know who this is."

Neil looks to the large DISK. "I haven't the foggiest, but he almost looks familiar."

Then they get an incoming message from Nick Fury. "I am impressed and shocked to know that you guys have yourself a powerful dragon on the team. Maybe you guys can be able to find DISK's faster this time."

"We will Fury, and we're not stopping" said Jack Cyber.

"That's what I'm counting on, also I got a couple of other DISK's that were found floating in space. I had to send a shuttle crew to get them. I'll see you guys at your place" the transmission soon ends.

"Did he say DISK's in space?" asked Musa.

"Who do you think they could be?" asked Dana.

"Obviously some allies we know who are space bound" said Stukov.

Storm Thor looks out the window. "I think I know who they are."

(Japan, Stark Manor)

The jet lands on the tarmac and they see Nick Fury waiting.

"Took you guys long enough" said Nick.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Akira.

"Oh, I have my ways" replied Fury.

"He always does" said Captain America.

"So, where are the DISK's?" asked Luna.

"Right here" Fury shows them the DISK's and just by looking at them was making Thor happy. "Yes!"

"Why are you happy?" asked Hulk.

"Because I know them!" replied Thor.

They place the DISK's on one of the DISK transporters and they reveal, Star Lord, Drax, Nebula, Rocket, Groot and Mantis. The Guardians of the Galaxy. (After Endgame)

"My friends!" yelled Thor.

Star Lord was not happy. "And to think, first we get stuck in these things and now he's stuck as well!"

"I know Stark had something to do with this! And I don't mean the Stark from our universe!" yelled Rocket.

"Why am I not hungry?" asked Drax.

"Guys, guys! These are my friends! Star Lord, Drax, Nebula, Rabbit, Mantis and Tree man!" said Storm Thor.

They were all confused by Thor's words. "And together we're the Asguardians of the Galaxy!"

Star Lord removes Thor's arm from his shoulder. "No we are not! First off, we never agreed to that name and secondly we are not a team. You're just some hobo who hitched a ride with us."

"But he is god-like and all-powerful" said Drax.

"And he has his own people" said Nebula.

"And he has more traumatic experiences than you" said Mantis.

"Even though he looks like melted ice-cream" said Rocket.

"I am Groot."

"Your right Groot, he's more like melted low-fat ice-cream" said Rocket.

Neil sighs. "This is gonna one hell of an adventure."

Just then they get another alarm. "Looks like another DISK is active!" said Victor.

Jack Cyber uses his eyes to show them the location. "China! Somewhere near the yellow river!"

"Then let's get going" said Akira.

"I don't think I've ever been there" said Jessica.

"We'll keep the Helicarrier close by, in case you all need some backup" said Nick Fury.

"Thanks Nick" replied Leon.

They all board the jet and take off. "We're coming too" they all see Alastor, Sergei and Loona.

"Guys are you sure about this?" asked Lori.

"I may be pregnant, but I still got teeth!" growled Loona.

"Also we wanna tear someone apart" said Sergei.

"_Think of it as practice for when we're all free and we're killing Stark! This will be very entertaining_!" said Alastor.

Tony did not like what they just said. But the other heroes thought it was funny. "Alright then. Let's go and save another hero!" said Nick Fury.

Neil and Luna had this strange feeling about who was at China.

There was one thing on Akira's mind. "Why does Loki need DISK's? Doesn't he need the treasures of darkness?"

The Pyrrha had an idea. "I believe that Loki seeks the DISK's because they are all dimensional beings, each of them has essence that can possibly create energy to make a portal and free him from the Dark Dimension and bring with him Dormammu."

Jack Cyber then runs some numbers. "Yeah, she's definitely right."

"And that's what makes this mission even more important than it is" said Sergei.

"We can't let them fall into the wrong hands" said Loona.

"We will find all of them, then we're leaving this earth!" said Spinel. She then goes back to looking out the window.

The children were still upset that these heroes are not the kind of heroes they were expecting. They have had more dark experiences than the Avengers.

(Somewhere near the Yellow River, China)

The Stark Jet lands and they all hop out and see tons of Vines everywhere.

"So, what now?" asked Hikaru.

"Why are all of the plants growing everywhere?" asked Pepper.

"Something is definitely not right here" said Tony.

Luna then walks towards a yellow flower and pulls it, it then drops a DISK, with the biocode of Power and Animal. "Leni!"

Neil hears this and runs to Luna and is shocked to see who it was. "Oh my god! Leni!"

"_Well that was quick, we found Neil's other daughter_" said Alastor. "_Which means we still have to find three more siblings_!"

"We'll be taking that DISK!" said Manino.

And it was the Celebrity 5 again. But they look like a mess.

"Umm, what happened to you guys?" asked Sam.

"Plants! Tons and Tons of plants!" replied Joel.

"My hair is ruined!" complained Rosetta.

"Come on guys, let's get them already!" said Tim.

But just as they are about to D-Smash they're villains, the DISK of Leni glows and the Celebrity 5 are held down by vines.

"What is this?!" said Okuma.

"Not again!" said Joel.

"Not my hair again!" said Rosetta.

Neil and Luna see Leni's DISK hover and glow and soon the whole of the Chinese forest comes to life and starts to bring in more vines to the celebrity 5, only these ones are poison ivy!

"That's my girl!" said Neil.

"You go sis!" said Luna.

Then the DISK shatters and coming out was Leni Ivy.

Akira, Chris and Hikaru blush at the beautiful teen plant heroine. "Bu ….. Bu ….. Bu."

Leni lands on her feet and sits on a throne of plants. "So, you guys think you can come here and hurt my family?!"

The Celebrity 5 were shocked. "Why is she a teenager?!" said Rosetta.

"What is it with these young heroes?" said Okuma.

"Hey there sweet thing" smirked Joel.

Leni did not like what they were saying and uses the vines to spin them around and throw them far away. "I guess I have a great throw" said Leni.

She then gets hugged by Luna and Neil. "Leni!" Leni smiles and hugs them back, all of them with tears. "I missed you guys so much! Disappearing was so scary!"

"We know sis, we know!" replied Luna.

"At least we're all together again" said Neil.

Leni then sees the others. "Hi guys."

"Hey Leni" they all reply.

Leni sees Neil and Luna looking concerned, Leni understood why. "The other's ….. Sunset, Linka and ….. Lincoln?"

Luna sighs. "We still haven't found them."

Leni feels as if her heart was shattered. But she has to stray strong. "We'll find them, I know we will."

Neil and Luna were happy to see Leni being all determined.

They all head to the jet, Akira wanted to say Hi, but Leni completely ignores all of them. She already knows what was happening, the plants told her.

Then Loona remembers something. "Guys, isn't there another DISK here?"

Leni turns to them. "You mean this one?" some large vines bring down another child sized DISK. "Thank you Chinese poison ivy's!"

The DISK had the symbol of a Butterfly creature and was Animal and Energy biocode.

"Well, that was also quick" said Sergei.

"What is it with these giant DISK's? What are they?" said Leon.

"We'll find out, soon. Right now we gotta get going" said Neil.

They all head back into the jet and take off.

(Night time, Japan Stark Manor)

Leni was now free from the DISK, she wanted no part with the 5 children and their Avengers and she only spoke to her family and her friends.

Chris and Hikaru have been trying to ask her some stuff, but she gave them the cold shoulder and they almost had a run in with Neil, protective father mode was now online.

Now Luna is sitting on the roof of the manor, looking at the moon.

Leni comes up and sits next to her. "You're worried about Lincoln and Linka?"

Luna sighs. "I am."

Leni hugs Luna. "We'll find them sis, and when we do we're leaving this planet."

Luna cries and hugs Leni. "I don't know what's gonna happen if someone else finds them Leni, I can't live to the fact my little bro and sis are trapped and scared right now!"

Leni didn't like to see Luna like this. Leni was the older sister now, and she had to do whatever she can to help Luna.

Tomorrow, they had to find all of their friends and family, but right now they have each other.

Back in the lab, the DISK tracker activates and it shows the various locations.

3 DISK's at Transylvania.

2 DISK's at Siberia.

Multiple DISK's at one of Stark's old weapons factories.

7 DISK's at the beaches of Miami.

And 2 DISK's, at Michigan.

To be continued …..

**This isn't as long as my last chapter, but I hope you all like it. I decided to add that DISK search montage, why? Too much work. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	198. Ch198 Let's D-Smash! Part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 198: Let's D-Smash! Part 3**

(Somewhere in deep space)

A fleet of ships are cruising through the stars.

This fleet is composed of: Terran, Zerg, Protoss, Nod, GDI, Empire, Incursean, Plumbers, Homeworld Gems, The World Eater and leading the whole fleet is the Aegis Battlecruiser.

On the bridge of this ship, they are hard at work and running around.

"I want all communications relays to track any distress signal, no matter what it is" said Jordan. "And someone get all of the interdimensional beacon trackers operational!"

Duchess was informed about all of this, after seeing her father fade in front of her eyes, she is now onboard and learning how things work around there, she's helping out as best she can,

Gwen is looking at the Multiverse Star Chart. "Where are they?"

Jordan stands next to her. "We'll find them, Victor or Jack Cyber are smart enough to figure out how to make things work and they would have sent a message by now."

Gwen sighs. "I know that, what I'm worried about is where they currently all are and why were these people selected to just disappear!" She puts up the images and names of all their missing allies.

The rest of the crew felt bad that they're Commanders are gone, they then return to their work.

Gwen takes a seat on the Commander's chair, normally Linka's chair.

Jordan takes a seat on Lincoln's chair. "We're all in distress right now Gwen, but we can't break down now. We'll find them."

Gwen is about to respond, but then they get a call from Martin. "Attention, attention. This is Martin McKenzie, I think I found something."

Martin relays what he finds into every ship in the fleet and this is what he got:

At first it's static but it soon becomes clear.

"_Attention! …. This is Jack Cyber ….. Of FutureTech. I am calling from Marvel universe Earth-14042, Stark manor in Japan. We are all in danger, we have been imprisoned by Stark class technology, to anyone in the cosmos, the realms or the remaining immortal council! We need immediate backup, we are lost, scattered and currently broken!"_

They all gasp and are a bit enraged.

"_The Guardian is nowhere to be found! We have lost contact with Deathwing! Only a hand full of us remain! Please! Get this message and come to our aid, we need help. All of us."_

Then the feed cuts. "I think I can be able to track down where it came from" said Martin.

"Where is it transmitting from?" asked Matt Horner.

Martin is typing away. "Give me a sec! Okay got it! It is from Marvel Universe Earth-14042. Looks like Stark built some kind of technology called, Project DISK."

"Martin, get all of us to that world and also figure out what this DISK is!" said Vorozun.

"This is our one chance to get them back, let's not fail it!" said Mandie.

"Chronological Worm hole in 5 ….. 4 ….. 3 ….. 2 ….. 1! And Warp!"

All of the ships get warpped and they are now cruising through interdimensional hyper space.

"It's gonna be a while before we reach them, this is a new dimension after all" said Martin.

"Okay then, we'll have to be patient again, all of us" said Jordan.

"I'm also gonna try and hack Stark's systems here and find out more about what he made" said Martin.

"Do it! We need to know what's going on" said Gwen.

Gwen then looks out the window and standing next to her is Duchess and Jordan.

"This is it" said Jordan.

"We're almost there" said Duchess.

"We can't give up, or give in. We're coming for you guys!" said Gwen,

(Earth-14042, Stark's old weapons factory)

There is a massive firefight going on, Leon is running towards cover while carrying a heavy assault rifle.

He gets to cover and reloads his gun, he turns to his right and sees all five children taking cover. "Why aren't you using the powers you have?" asked Jessica.

"Also, we haven't seen your powers before, all we see is you turning into an animal and smoke, is that what you do?" asked Akira.

Leon's rifle is now reloaded. "Nope, and trust me when I say you don't wanna see me using my actual powers, it'll scar you for life!" he gets out of cover and starts shooting at Crankcase.

"Is he serious about what he says?" asked Chris.

"Yes!" replied Sergei who passes by them and throws his Crimson thunder hammer towards Juggernaut.

The kids then take cover. "We need to find new cover! Move!" said Pepper.

As it turns out, the DISK's they found at the old weapons factory are none other than the Autobots, Decepticons and Decepticonvicts!

The Celebrity 5 have D-Smashed the Convicts, while the heroes had the Autobots by they're side.

The children and Pepper take cover behind an Autobot. "Pinned down with Hound! Locked and Loaded for one heck of a fight!" Hound strafes incoming hostiles.

Bumblebee leaps over Hound and fires his photon blaster, above Starscream is having a dog fight against Nitro Zeus.

Hulk has been knocked away from a missile blast from Onslaught, he then targets Ironman with his many machine guns.

Barricade is leading the Dread clones to engage everyone else.

And Set Square in the middle of the fight is Optimus Prime vs Megatron, sword clash of two Knights!

"Dude this is awesome!" yelled Boomer. He then tosses a toxic bomb towards Graviton.

"Like being in the Transformers movie!" Victor dodges MODOCH's blasts.

Loona jumps over them and slashes the back of King Cobra. "Less talk more fight!"

They continue they're assault while SHIELD stays out of it, they're only objective is to make sure that these hostile robots don't escape.

Also, it seems the Cons have their own agenda.

"When this is all over, I will serve no god!" he strike Optimus with his sword.

Optimus dodges and hits him with his shield. "You have always been the one to serve a master!"

"Not this time! In fact never!" he tackles Prime to the ground and they both have a fist fight.

"Get him big boss!" replied Mohawk.

The Celebrity 5 overheard what Megatron just said. "Should we bail?" asked Joel.

"I think we should, these robots don't feel like working for Loki!" said Tim.

They're pretty impressive, but also scary. Let's go!" said Rosetta.

They recall they're villains and teleport out of there.

Megatron sees this, his villainous human allies are gone. "What?! No!"

Optimus kicks him off, at the same time Nitro Zeus crashes on Megatron. "This is my sky!" yelled Starscream.

Megatron gets up, only to be D-Secured by Akira. And soon all of the Decepticonvicts are secured.

"Now that was hard" said Akira.

"You did good kid" said Captain America.

Ironman gets up after getting shot at. "Thank goodness that's over-" And he's kicked away and crashes onto Blackout.

Blackout then uses an EMP punch and pounds Tony Stark. He picks him up and tosses him to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee hits him with his hammer and then he's shot at by Starscream, then Soundwave uses his blaster on Ironman.

The hero is then caught by Optimus and pinned to the ground. "You pathetic excuse of a genius!"

Tony tries to blast Optimus, but his hand is pinned by Arcee's foot. "Stay down punk!" The Arcee from Transformers Prime.

The children and the Avengers are shocked to see this. The other heroes aren't doing anything.

"This should be fun" said Peter.

"Let's see what happens next" said Bruce Banner (Hulk).

"Please! Let me go!" begged Ironman.

"Why?! So you can keep us locked up again?! You're as equal as KSI!" said Optimus.

Ed looks to Leon. "Stop him! Please!"

Luna scoffs. "Why?"

"Are you guys kidding me?!" said Akira.

"Let the big bots have their fun, they're not doing anything dangerous" replied Victor.

"B-But, this is wrong!" said Jessica.

"And what Stark does isn't?" asked Tadashi.

"Prime! Stand down!" they all look to Neil. Optimus raises his head and sees Spellman walking towards him, and Leni as well.

"I know you want to kill him so badly, but this is not the time for that. We still have other heroes that need to be found!" said Neil.

"And if it makes you feel better, Jack Cyber sent out a distress message to space. It's gonna be a while before we get some backup" said Leni.

Optimus trusts his allies from across the realms, but these people he can't. So he gets off of Ironman and kicks him towards the Avengers.

Ironman gets up and all he sees is some slight disappointment from his teammates. "What?"

Captain America sighs. "Nothing" They then return to their DISK's.

The children look to Neil and Leni. "Thanks guys" said Hikaru.

Neil glares at them. "The only reason why I'm letting him live, is so that the Immortal Council will be the ones to make the judgment! And to what we do to this world!"

Neil heads back to the ship, as well as the other heroes. Eventually all the Transformers return to their DISK's.

"Alright, so where to?" asked Sam.

Jack Cyber checks his scanners. "Well, this old factory was located in Europe, so I suggest we head straight for Transylvania. We're close to it!"

They then get a message from Nick Fury. "What's happening Fury?"

"You guys can go ahead there, me and my team will head for Siberia and pick up the other two DISK's. I sent Romanoff and Barton to get a head start" replied Nick Fury.

"Roger on that Fury. We'll speak to you soon" Jack then watches as the Helicarrier leaves.

"Looks like the team is splitting up, but we're going to the land that stands for the name of spooky!" said Jack Cyber.

"Lucy would've literally loved to be here" said Lori. She then sheds a few tears, Luna and Leni hug her for comfort.

This was still a major problem for all of them, most of these Heroes have families.

They all board the jet and take off.

(Celebrity 5 evil lair)

They all report back to their master, Loki. "You were only able to get two DISK's?!" yelled Loki.

"During the fight, it was all we can manage" said Tim.

"Those robot guys said they weren't planning on serving a god anymore" replied Okuma.

Loki sighs. "Well then, let's see what you five got!"

Joel, Manino and Rosetta activate the DISK's and they see what they got. From Joel it was Urgot, the Dreadnought. Rosetta has Elise, the Spider Queen and Manino has Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred.

"Well hello there my newest members" said Loki.

"Why are e serving you?!" asked Elise.

"What is it you seek Lauffeyson?" asked Mephisto.

"What I seek is my freedom from this realm, and in return I will help you with whatever problem you have" said Loki.

They all think about it and soon they agree.

"As long as we get to bring terror our foes, then we have a deal! For now" replied Urgot.

Loki smiles. "Excellent, now go all of you. Find more DISK's!" said Loki.

Ronin watches as they leave and head to their next mission.

"So, what are we gonna do if we fail?" asked Ronin.

"Then we still have my other plan" replied Loki.

"Then you better hope it works!" yells Dormammu.

(Transylvania, Romania)

They all get out of the jet and look around.

"Alright, let's find out where these DISK's are" said Leon.

Akira then sees that it was now raining. "Did anyone bring an umbrella?"

Luna sighs and makes an ice dome around them. Jack Cyber creates a metal rod to attach to the dome and Sergei carries it.

"Let's get this over with already guys" said Spinel.

Then something catches Hikaru's eyes, within the bushes was a DISK. "Got one!"

"Me too!" they all look to Ed. "I found it by that old wagon."

"And what about that one?" Jessica points towards the castle with the DISK hovering.

"What the hell?" said Loona.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Hulk.

"Someone powerful" replied Leon.

They all head to the giant old castle, but then they're knocked back by the Celebrity 5 who finally appear.

"Not so fast punks!" said Joel.

"That one is ours!" said Okuma.

"Dream on old guys!" said Akira.

Leon looks to him. "Kid, I'm an old guy!"

"Wait what?" said Chris.

Then Joel, Manino and Rosetta D-Smash their villains. When the light fades they are shocked to see how it was.

"Oh snap!" said Penny.

Urgot, Mephisto and Elise.

"And things just got worse!" said Luna.

Urgot then uses his purge ability to go rapid fire, Lori creates a volcanic barrier.

Elise leaps into the air and becomes her spider form, Sergei whacks the spider away and goes toe-to-toe. "Come on Itsy Bitsy!" Loona also joins in.

Mephisto sends out a demonic skull towards them, but it gets blocked off by Leni's vines.

This turns into a vicious battle against heroes and three powerful villains.

Tim and Okuma D-Smash Iron Monger and Zemo. The Celebrity 5 head straight for the DISK.

"We can't let them get that DISK!" yelled Wasp.

"Then I say we D-Smash our new allies!" said Thor.

The DISK's they found are fight and … Wait what?

"What is wrong with this one?" asked Akira. The other DISK they found was switching colors, between Tech, Fight, Power, Energy and Animal.

"This is odd" said Chris.

"What does this mean?" asked Jessica.

"Is this normal?" asked Ed.

"No, this is new. I think this one is all at once" said Tony.

Akira then takes the DISK. "Then, let's see who this is!" He D-Smashes the DISK and coming out are chains that wrap around Zemo, a man lunges from the chains and he punches Zemo in the face.

Standing tall and making Elise and Urgot scared was. "Sylas!" The Unshackled!

"Oh yeah, now we got a fight!" said Luna.

"The most unpredictable Champion in the League of Legends" said Neil.

"Ha! You guys are screwed now!" yelled Storm Thor.

"So, this is where I have ended up I see!" said Sylas. He looks at his allies, who are all heroes. "And it seems I have joined the side of good, at least I see no Demacians."

Sylas then sees the Celebrity 5 making their way to the castle. Sylas sees Iron Monger and Hijacks his most powerful abilities.

Sylas hovers into the air and has armor on him similar to Iron Monger. "What is this?" yells Iron Monger.

Sylas sends out a hailstorm of missile towards the castle bridge. The Celebrity 5 stops and see that there is no way to get to the castle now.

Sylas lands back down and dodges Elise from above, he punches the Spider away.

Urgot tries to use his corrosive charge, but Sylas copies Elise and also becomes a spider and dodges.

He lands onto Mephisto and stabs the demon lord.

Sylas then Hijacks Baron Zemo and accelerates his attacks and has a rapier in hand. "Well, well, looks like I'm a duelist now!"

He lunges forward and clashes against Zemo, but Sylas was better and stabs the former Hydra soldier.

Then he dodges Mephisto's shade attack and Hijacks his power. Sylas then sends out many evil spirits to attack his foes.

Everyone is stunned at what this guy can do,

"Is he copying their abilities?" asked Jessica. "It seems likely" replied Thor.

"How is he doing that?" asked Ed. "My guess is magic" replied Hulk.

Neil smiles. "Who you're looking at is the prisoner turned revolutionary, the most dangerous man within Demacia, he can bring down any kings reign with his own brand of power. He copies the most powerful ability of his foes and only from his foes!"

"Now that's what I call impressive" said Tony Stark.

"He fights like Task Master" said Captain America.

"His chains look so cool!" said Akira.

Then Chris looks at the other DISK they found. "Let's see who this guy is!" He D-Smashes the hero.

A bright light is forged and coming out was a man with Vastayan ears and colored hair, sleeveless velvet coat with fur on the collar and his pecks and abs showing, white pants and some gold items on his outfit. "People! People! Please, no applause, the Boss is here!"

All of them were confused by this guy.

"Who is that?" asked Luna.

"No clue, but he looks Vastayan" said Pyrrha.

"He kinda feels like he has this Noxian attitude" said Neil.

"So, who the heck is he?" asked Jack Cyber.

The stranger hears this and smirks. "So, you all don't know who I am? Okay then."

He lunges forward and uppercuts Zemo, hard!

He then grabs Okuma and tosses him to Rosetta.

He dodges Elise and slams her into the ground.

He then uses his fists to summon wind and force Iron Monger and Mephisto towards his elbows, face first!

Sylas backs away and stands next to Neil. "Who the bloody hell is this?!"

"You got me dude, even I don't know" said Neil.

Then the stranger sees all of his enemies getting back up, he then charges his might and his entire body glows like gold and the fur on his coat and his hair are moving as if there's wind. And then they all hear intense music.

"What is happening?" asked Spinel.

"Where is that wind coming from?" asked Loona.

Jack Cyber gets curious and scans this man. He then stops and gasps.

"Jack, what's wrong?" asked Leon.

"His power level! It's over 90 percent!" replied Jack Cyber.

"Over 90 percent?!" asked Victor.

"Over 90 percent!" replied Jack Cyber.

"What is this, Dragon ball?" asked Boomer.

He then looks to the others and smirks. "The names Sett, my momma is Vastayan and my bastard pa is a Noxian!"

They all gasp.

Sett winds up his right fist and all of the gravity around him is slammed onto his feet.

"And I!" he gets ready.

"Am!" his eyes glow.

"The Boss!" Here comes the Haymaker!

All of the villains are now scared at what was coming at them, a full blast of energy, from just One Punch!

And Explosion!

The smoke clears and all of the baddies are down for the count.

Everyone else are mouth agape.

"What. Was. That?!" said Neil.

"Now that's what I call, a One Punch Man!" said Leon.

"He's really Krillin it!" said Victor.

"He must've been eating his Vegeta-bles!" said Jack Cyber.

Boomer groans. "Can you guys stop with the Dragon ball puns?!"

Sett dusts himself. "And that's how I fight! Like a Boss!"

One of the Celebrity 5 has enough strength to teleport themselves out of the area with their villains.

Sett scoffs. "Wuss's!"

He then leaps towards the castle and grabs the DISK and leaps back to the others. "Here you go" he hands the DISK to Leni. "Umm, thanks."

"No prob girl!" he says to Leni and then he looks to Sylas. "So, you're the power stealing guy? I'm not impressed."

Sylas isn't moved by this man and his insults. "Was that supposed to mock me, boy?"

"Okay, let's not fight here. We're all on the same side, so let's just calm down!" said Neil.

Sett and Sylas look at each other. "Fine!" They then return to their DISK's.

Neil sighs in relief. "For a minute there, I thought we were gonna have a big fight.'

"Dad!" They look to Leni who shows them the DISK. "It's Illidan Stormrage!"

They all are now scared.

"Umm, let's put him somewhere he won't get out and slaughter everyone" said Leon.

Jack Cyber puts Illidan inside a hidden compartment from the DISK transporter.

The Avengers are confused. "Who's Illidan?" asked Akira.

"The angriest and less charismatic person alive" said Victor.

"But, he is an elf. So his powers are beyond strong" said Penny.

"He can beat demons with ease" said Luna.

They then spot the Helicarrier return and coming down was Hawkeye. "Here, I am not going back to Siberia."

Sergei smirks. "Let me guess, Black Widow is used to the Russian cold, but not you?"

Hawkeye doesn't respond and heads back to the Helicarrier.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Boomer.

They see that the DISK's they got are Kel'Thuzad and Anub'Arak.

"Looks like ArchLich isn't gonna give mercy when he comes out" said Dana.

"Same with the Crypt Lord" said Becky.

Tony sighs. "I'm in deep trouble after all of this."

"Yes! Yes you are" replied everyone.

(DISK search montage)

At the beaches of Miami, they find all members of the Crystal Gems: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot and Steven!

Spinel was in pure joy to have her friends back, it was confusing to the others as to why they are all named after earth stones, but the Gems were not in the mood to talk to anyone. Steven had to keep them all calm.

They did find the DISK's of Gangplank, Pyke, Miss Fortune and Graves at the Caribbean.

Sally Whitemane, Samuro and Maiev Shadowsong were found within the forests of Malaysia.

XJ-9 (jenny) was discovered at the old lair of Ultron.

Throughout the rest of their search, they mostly found some League of Legends Champions, most of them ended up with the enemy.

The Celebrity 5 already has Urgot and Elise, and Mephisto as well. Now they also have: Azmodan, Malzahar, Zyra, Veigar, Zed, Swain, Jhin, Sion, Vladimir, Katarina, Thresh, Mordekaiser, Jinx, Vel'Koz, Xerath, Renekton, Karthus, Darius, Draven, Aphelios, Talon, Nocturne, Sejuani, Lissandra, Tahm Kench and Singed.

The rest of the League Champions are with our heroes and thank god! They almost got their hands on Aatrox and Warwick!

They all continue their search for more DISK's then something hits the jet. "What the hell?!" yelled Jack Cyber.

He then gets out of the plane and latches to the side. He grabs the DISK and gets back into the plane.

Everyone in the back could hear the alarm that someone just opened the door to the plane, while in flight.

"I think Jack Cyber did that" said Neil.

"Why would he open the planes door?" asked Leon.

Then he comes back from the cockpit and hands Neil the DISK. "This is something you guys won't like." Jack Cyber then makes his way back to the cockpit.

Neil, Leni and Luna look and see who it was. "Sunset!"

"And we have another of their kid" said Bruce.

"The family is not complete yet!" said Boomer.

They then sense the DISK was about to break. "Hit the deck!" yelled Sergei.

They all take cover and a small explosion is made, but not strong enough to break the plane.

The smoke clears and they all see Daydream Shimmer. She opens her eyes and looks around. "Can someone tell me what the heck happened to us?"

Then she gets tackled and hugged by Neil, Leni and Luna.

"You're back!" said Luna.

"We thought we'd never find you sis!" said Leni.

"It's good to see you again sweetie!" said Neil.

Sunset is touched by this and hugs them back. "Now can someone tell me what's going on?"

Captain America decides to tell her.

(After one hour)

Sunset is now sitting on a chair looking at her shattered DISK. Then she looks to Ironman.

Tony sighs. "And now she hates me."

"Hate? Hate? Oh no Mr. Stark, hate doesn't begin to cover it!" yelled Sunset.

"Yup, she damn right hates you!" said Boomer.

"You deserve it mate" said Tracer.

"All the way you bloke" said Sylas.

Storm Thor is fast asleep on his small chair.

"Why did his chair come along?" asked Star Lord.

Then Luna gets curious and goes to the cockpit. "Jack Cyber, where are we now?"

"We're nearing Michigan, we're gonna pass by the place and make our landing to Detroit" replied Jack Cyber.

Then he gets frozen in place, Luna picks him up and puts him in the back. "Sorry dude! But I got family to save!"

Luna takes control of the plane and lands it into an open field near Michigan.

They all come out and see that they are not at an airport.

"Where are we?" asked Sergei.

"This literally does not look like any airport" said Lori.

"What in the name of?" said Winston.

"Where's Jack Cyber? I think he landed us in the wrong place" said Neil.

They then see Jack Cyber's frozen body being pushed out by Luna. "I brought us here!"

"What? Why?" asked Jessica.

Luna ignores her and looks to the road into a nearby town.

Neil, Leni and Sunset understand. "You know they're here" said Neil.

Luna looks to them and nods. She then makes an ice road and takes off.

"Alright then, we got two twelve year olds out there in the town. We're going after them!" said Bruce.

They all D-Smash their heroes and they all scatter across Michigan.

Throughout the whole search the people of the state weren't alarmed by all of the different super-powered people everywhere.

They searched all over the place for the two Linck Commanders.

From the skies, to the ground (above or under) and to the waters.

Sylas had no choice but to side with Demacian champions, he was still gonna fight them once they're full free.

Many of the villain DISK's they had were not let out, instead they were kept locked up next to Illidan's DISK.

Luna was not tired or hungry, all that mattered was finding Linka and Lincoln!

Sunset, Neil and Leni were able to catch up to her and help with her search.

Soon exhaustion has finally caught up to Luna and she stops at a nearby park.

Luna collapses to her knees and cries. Sunset, Leni and Neil do whatever they can to comfort her.

"It's gonna be okay Luna, we're gonna find them" said Leni.

"They're here somewhere, we just have to keep searching" said Sunset.

"We're not gonna stop, nor give up!" said Neil.

Luna was still not moved, all she could feel was being a total failure for not being able to find Lincoln and Linka.

This was not doing well for them, Neil contacts the others and asks how they're all doing with the search, sadly they are all replying that they have not found the DISK's yet.

Then as Luna cries she can hear something. " ….. _Luna!_ ….. "

Luna perks up and wipes away her tears. "What?"

" ….. _Luna? ….. Where are you? ….. Luna_! "

Leni and Sunset were confused by this. "Are you okay sis?" asked Sunset.

" …_.. Luna! ….. We're here! ….. Luna?! "_

Luna then closes her eyes and takes in all the memories she had from her little brother, Lincoln.

She opens her eyes and they are now red! "I see you baby bro!" It turns out, Luna has unlocked a new demonic power: Shadow Eyes!

She sees past the park, through the trees and past the police station and prison yard and there, near an old set of warehouses are two DISK's, both Tech and Fight Biocode. "Lincoln! Linka! I see them!"

They were all shocked at what she just said. "Really?" asked Leni.

"Are you certain you found them?" asked Neil.

Luna wipes away her tears! "Yes! By some old warehouses!" She then takes off via Ice road.

The others follow behind her, Neil contacts the other's and tells them where to go.

Luna makes it there at record speed and way ahead of everyone else.

When she lands though, she sees the Celebrity 5 coming out of the warehouse with both DISK's in hand.

Luna was now blood boiling. "Give. Those. To me!"

Tim D-Smashes Doctor Octopus. "Then come and get them!"

The rest of the Celebrity 5 unleash, Absorbing man, Renekton, Katarina and Vel'Koz.

Luna cracks her knuckles. "Nothing is stopping me from getting to my siblings!"

They all attack her, but she manages to dodge all of their attacks and counter them with her own Blizzard effect.

Then they D-Smash all of their villains, Luna Frost was now up against way too many bad guys.

"So, you still want these?!" taunted Joel.

Luna was not giving up, she was willing to do whatever it takes to get them back!

Then all of the villains are struck by a large object, when the smoke clears they see it was Galio, an energy forms around the Colossus and Ryze appears with everyone else. He used Realm Warp to get them there.

"Luna! We got this!" said Loona.

"Go and get your siblings back!" said Jenny.

"We'll handle these scum bags!" said Morgan.

All of the heroes and villains clash in a massive free-for-all fight. Luna dodges and tackles through the battle.

The Celebrity 5 can see her headed towards them, Ice katanas ready.

Okuma has his katana ready to fight, but it gets shattered when Luna strikes them.

Luna then punches Rosetta in the stomach, grabs Joel by his hair and throws him to Manino.

She then sidekicks Tim and kicks him where it hurts the most.

Luna then grabs the DISK's, but then she gets tangled by Zyra and picked up by Juggernaut.

Luna then enters Demon mode and forces Juggernaut to let go and throw him towards Zyra and Kha'Zix.

Luna sees that the DISK's have fallen from her grasp, they were now in the middle of the fight.

Luna charges forward slashing and killing any villain in her path. Luna then sees the DISK's were about to get crushed by Cho'Gath's foot.

"Lincoln! No!" yelled Luna.

Both DISK's glow and explode, Cho'Gath sees that his foot was now frozen solid.

Luna stops and sees why, they're free.

Lincoln emerges from the icy mist with his sister Linka hugging him. She was scared as hell.

Lincoln looks to everyone who was now shocked. "The Commander is back baby!" said Peter.

"A kid?!" yelled the Avengers, five children and the Celebrity 5.

Luna runs towards Lincoln and Linka and hugs them both. "Oh my gosh! You're both okay!"

They both hug Luna tightly. "Luna!" As they all shed tears.

The trio then get group hugged by Neil, Sunset, Leni, Leon, Dana, Sergei, Loona, Becky, Lori, Peter, Sam, Ember, Victor, Jack Cyber, Pyrrha, Penny, Tadashi and Boomer. The Royal Defenders are reunited once more!

Then Karthus unleashes his Last Rites upon them, but he gets chained by Kel'Thuzad. "Not today Necromancer!"

The Royal Defenders break the hug and stand together side-by-side and they look upon they're enemies.

Neil, Leni, Luna and Lincoln could see how nervous Linka was, being contained into a small space, reminded her of the … Squirrel suit.

But she tries to stay calm and be brave.

They all look towards Lincoln, all heroes look to him.

Lincoln knows that he is their front line leader, their Supreme Commander as of now!

Luna hugs Lincoln and kisses his forehead, she then breaks from the hug and look to him. "Make the call baby bro."

Lincoln smiles and looks to the enemies. "Heroes! Defenders! Champions! My family!" He activates his helmet and splits his blaster in two. "Full Throttle!"

They all yell and charge, united as one and fully powered for war!

The villains should be intimidated, but for some reason. Seeing that boy was making them, scared!

And a massive fight goes on, the bad guys were getting their asses whooped, hard.

Chains, ice, fire, lava, cataclysm, bullets, missiles, bombs, rockets, lasers, energy beams and shockwaves.

Neil grabs Cho'Gath and throws him into the air and he's slammed down by Pyrrha's arcane barrage.

Tadashi leaps off of Galio and slices Malzahar in half, while Boomer vomits liquid radiation onto Warwick and Jhin.

Jack Cyber sends a missile storm onto Urgot and Sion, then they get their life shocked out by Sam.

Ember lets out a vicious spectral power cord onto Green Goblin and Abomination, then they are grabbed by a Mayan Ghost Rider mode Peter and he sucks they're life force out.

Leon turns into his Aswang form and ambushes Aphelios, while Victor electrocutes Renekton.

Loona bites onto Diamondbacks right arm and rips it off, as Sergei repeatedly beats the living daylights out of MODOCH.

Dana freezes Zemo and Lori slams her volcanic sledge hammer on him.

Becky burns the skin of Whiplash and Penny splits him in two with her blades.

Leni entangles Juggernaut and suffocates him, Sunset removes his helmet and blasts him repeatedly with magic.

Luna freezes Elise, Zemo, Doctor Octopus and Diablo. Lincoln slides past Luna and hurls ice bolts impaling the villains and Linka assassinates them in the head with her long range crossbow shots.

The Celebrity 5 were now seeing how dangerous this was, and al because of one kid, one kid to lead them all into the fight.

"What do we do now?!" yelled Rosetta.

They all look to their team leader Tim Gillard. "Run!"

They all recall most of their villains and League champions and teleport away.

The battle soon ends, with their enemies getting D-Secured.

They all look around at the carnage they all made.

Luna then sees Lincoln and they both hug.

"I told you we'd see each other again" cried Lincoln.

"I would always find you my wayward son!" cried Luna.

They would stay in their embrace, while Neil and Leni comfort Linka.

"I-It was …. It was l-like … B-Being ….. T-Trapped again!" cried Linka, she clings to Neil.

Neil cries and hugs her back. "It's okay, everything is gonna be okay Linka."

Linka then sees Leni and hugs her as well. "P-Please! Don't s-send me back!"

Hearing this reminded them all, of the day they met her, the day she was afraid and right now, this was the same scared girl, from her own No Such Luck fiasco.

Neil looks to Leni, who was clinging onto Linka and crying. '_If Luna is Lincoln's guardian, Linka will need one too. And I think I know just who to entrust with this task_.'

Everyone else watches at this sad moment, the Spellman Siblings all of them in distress and pain.

They all look towards Tony Stark, again.

Tony was now fearful, and he was now thinking. '_Was Deathwing right about me?_'

He then sees all of the angered looks from everyone. Now, they all had a reason, to permanently end Tony Stark's life.

He was no hero, a real Tony Stark hero would learn from his mistakes, just like the one who helped make the Avengers initiative program possible, the same one who saved them all.

"I think it's about time you all learned about my world" said Bruce.

"He's right, you deserve to know what real heroes do" said Storm Thor.

They soon return all of their hero allies into their DISK's and head back to the Stark Jet.

Inside of the jet, Lincoln and Luna are both fast asleep next to each other, same goes with Leni and Linka.

Neil is sitting by himself, watching his kids sleep. Then he sees Sunset fast asleep next to Lori, Dana and Becky.

Leon sits next to Neil, both of them also see Sergei and Loona, clinging to each other in their sleep.

"Looks like no one wants to let go" said Leon.

"Sure seems like it" said Neil.

"So, what's our next move brother?" asked Leon.

"Simple, we find Doctor Strange, we find the Guardian, we find Hollow and we get out of this wretched world and we go home!" replied Neil.

"And what of Tony Stark?" asked Leon.

Neil growls. "We let the Immortal Council decide his fate, as of this world with him!"

"He brought this all upon himself. Stark will be the one, who will be responsible for bringing ruin to this planet" said Leon.

"The Council will have many choices to what will become of this earth" said Neil. "Hollow's empire, Alarak's Death Fleet, Incursean assault, Scourge takeover, Zerg Swarm Invasion or Death by Starkiller base!"

Leon looks to Neil. "And what about Deathwing?"

Neil's eyes were now fiery red. "If they choose me, then I will shatter this world and watch them all scream in fear and beg for my mercy and forgiveness, but they will receive no mercy from me. They dare do this to my family, they have made a terrible mistake!"

He then reverts back to Neil. "I pity for the people who will get caught in the middle of the Apocalypse, perhaps we can save them and send them to better earths."

"And what of, the Children?" asked Leon.

Neil looks to Leon. "Should the Immortal Council come to an agreement, then we have to ask Martin if he still has his memory wipe system. We could show them a new path, the path to true heroism."

They both look back to everyone sleeping. "All hell will break loose once we're all free" said Leon.

"This earth is hell!" replied Neil in anger.

What they don't know, is that all five of the children and Ms. Potts heard everything.

They all back up and into the other room. "W-What do we do guys?!" asked Ed. He has some tears on him.

They all had no clue what to do next. Pepper goes over to Ed and comforts him. "I-I don't know anymore."

"This is …. This is bad" said Chris.

"We must not let this world fall once they are free" said Thor.

"And how are we gonna stop them?!" asked Wasp.

"She's right, they have tons of allies out there in the cosmos, they're all gonna be angry!" said Jessica.

Akira looks to Tony. "Mr. Stark? What do we do?"

Tony looks out the window and sighs. "This ….. This is all my fault."

They all just looked upon the now depressed Avenger, reality has come and he was truly to blame along with Professor Akatsuki.

Then Bruce Banner and Storm Thor arrive on one of the DISK Transporters.

"It's time to tell you guys, about where we're from" said Bruce.

"And it all starts with one man" said Thor.

"Ironman!"

(Oscorp, New York City)

Underneath the large building, a DISK is glowing, a DISK with a shadowy image of a man in a mask, and the building starts to shake and a voice is heard, the voice of Hollow. "Long Live the Sith!"

To be continued …..

**Finally, the Royal Defenders are back! And it seems they are all against the world they are trapped in, will they be given a chance to live or perish? Only time will tell, or Chapter 200. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	199. Ch199 Let's D-Smash! Part 4

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 199: Let's D-Smash! Part 4**

(Marvel Universe-14042)

The fleet of Multiverse allies arrives.

They all gaze upon the galaxy they are in.

"Alright, we made it. Now all we have to do is pin point where the earth is and we'll make our mark" said Martin.

"Keep trying Martin, we can't fail them" said Gwen.

Duchess notices another Wormhole. "What is that?"

They all see the Wormhole spit something out and at full speed this object flies off.

"What just happened?" asked Gwen.

Martin scans the now gone object. "I was able to get a scan and that was a Kaiju. Looks like it found this world as well!"

"That thing is gonna head straight for the earth!" said Jordan.

"The let's hope they can fight it!" said Gwen.

Martin then gets a notification from the scanners. "Guys! I found the Earth!"

They all look to Jordan. "Pinpoint those coordinates and send them to the rest of the fleet! We're gonna go and save our teams!"

"All ships, get ready to make the warp!" said Gwen.

Every ship in the fleet was ready to make their first encounter to the DISK wars earth.

Martin manages to claim knowledge about Stark's invention. "My god!" He then sends the blueprints and information to the others, and they are not happy at what they are reading.

What they don't know, the DISK wars Milano is watching them.

"I think we should go and warn the Avengers" said Star Lord.

"Then let's get going" said Gamora.

(Earth, Stark Manor)

Jack Cyber is busy checking on all of their tracking systems, for the past three days, they have been claiming so many DISK's.

Many of them are either League of Legend Champions or Heroes and Villains from the Nexus. They even found they're allies, Artanis, Alarak and Fenix and they were not happy.

But the ones they were most shocked about were that some of these DISK's are from the MARVEL Movieverse. Scarlet Witch, Falcon, War machine, Black Panther and Winter Soldier.

DISK wars Captain America was surprised to see Bucky alive, but different and very, very upset.

Bucky and Wanda were able to break free from their DISK's, they both have had very horrible experiences. From being experimented by Hydra and losing those closest to them.

The Children and the Avengers have been informed about what happened in their MARVEL-verse.

From the paranoia of Ironman, the betrayal of Captain America, the experiments and problems with Hulk, the loss of Thor's home and every other hero they have forged through each battle, including they're greatest enemy, Thanos! The mad Titan.

They had no idea how painful it was for them to lose Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Vision, Loki, Gamora and Tony Stark. The children and the DISK Avengers now know, that this truly was a heroic Ironman.

Something they're DISK Tony Stark will never be. Ironman started it, and damn to hell he avenged and ended it!

Lincoln and Linka were told about how this all went down, deep down Lincoln was both shattered in anger and filled with fear.

Linka was fearful the most, the hero she respected made something she truly fears the most. But she was told that this Ironman was not the Stark they truly know and respect.

For the whole time, Lincoln and Linka avoided speaking with the other kids and Avengers. They spent most of their time training their skills and finding comfort from their family.

Linka was still afraid of disappearing and never seeing her family again, it reminded her of the times the Gender bent louds and their sick, sadistic assaults.

Even though Lincoln and Linka were no longer stuck in their DISK's they still felt trapped, in a world that seems far worse than hell. And that made them scared, but they had to sue this as their new act of bravery. Well try at least.

Whenever Lincoln or Linka would break down in fear and sadness, it would spark even more hatred within the hearts and souls of their hero DISK allies.

This was not gonna go well for Stark, he was already making new enemies and these enemies are beyond his power. But the only question was, will the Avengers have his back or not?

Chris stands next to Bucky who is looking out the window. "You're not doing well?"

"Not at the moment kid" replied Bucky.

Then Captain America appears on Chris' shoulder. "Bucky, I know you've had it rough. So have I, we all have."

Bucky looks down to him. "Don't speak to me, you are not like my cap! You are not my friend!" Bucky then walks away.

This was all turning bad real fast, they were now afraid of all the other DISK's they will find.

Then an alarm blares around the house, and they all report to the lab.

"Another DISK?" asked Akira.

"Please tell me it's the Guardian!" said Lincoln.

"What's happening Cyber?" asked Neil.

Jack puts on screen the image of a meteor that slams into the Pacific Ocean. "Not a DISK, way worse!"

It was all too familiar to the Royal Defenders. "Kaiju!"

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Kaiju, other worldly monstrous aliens, they were created by the Precursors as a way to invade earth, but since they lost their rift station now the Kaiju have become wild and malicious monsters, searching for a world to call their own and conquer" replied Victor.

"But without our Jaeger we can't fight it!" said Linka.

"I just got word from Fury, he sent out multiple aircraft and ships to keep it occupied till we come up with a plan" said Jack Cyber.

Lincoln goes to the control and does scan on the Kaiju, and this is what they got:

Standing one inch less than Lynx Superia, Hammer head shape with three eyes on each end, two large arms and four crab like legs, scaled skin and no tail.

It seems to be using its tentacles to absorb heat and use it as strength.

"Got a name for that bastard! Heat Temper!" said Lincoln.

"Good name, but we have to figure out how to kill it!" said Sunset.

"Can I smash it?" asked Hulk.

"Not gonna be possible, that thing can be able to absorb heat and increase strength" said Penny.

"Then what do we do?" asked Wasp.

Then Leon looks to the two large DISK's they have. "Guys, I got an idea."

(Somewhere in the Northern areas of the Pacific Ocean)

All SHILED forces have been ordered to make a full retreat, they can't fight this monster. Oh, and it's raining.

Then the Stark Jet arrives, the top of the jet opens and it shows a large cannon.

"Alright, so Ed and Hikaru just have to D-Scan they're Biocodes into those big DISK's, then once they're primed and ready we sling both DISK's towards the Kaiju and unleash whatever these two DISK's are" said Jack Cyber.

"What do you think are in them?" asked Ed.

"Don't know and don't care, they're the only ones we got" replied Lincoln. "Now move it and get ready!"

Ed and Hikaru set themselves up and D-scan their Power and Energy Biocodes into the two large DISK's, the two large DISK's glow and are now loaded into the cannon. "On my mark! Once they take flight you to know what to yell out!" said Lincoln.

"And now!" The cannon sends the two DISK's to the Kaiju, Hikaru and Ed yell out. "D-Smash!"

The two DISK's glow and smash into the Kaiju's head knocking it back as a bright light is created.

All forces cover their eyes from the blast, soon the light subsides and they all hear this strange rumbling sound.

The Kaiju gets back up and sees a glowing light in the clouds. Then they see two large butterfly wings and what sounds like an elegant creature voice.

Everyone is awe struck by what came out.

"What is that?" asked Akira.

"It's a giant Butterfly" said Wasp.

"It's beautiful!" said Jessica.

"You mean, she's beautiful" said Neil.

They look to him. "Dad, I think we know who she is."

Neil smiles with a tear in his eye. "We all do."

Then the clouds are swept away and they see the giant butterfly monster, with her bright glowing wings. "Mothra!"

"The Queen of the Monsters" said Linka.

"Now that is just dang awesome" said Peter.

"She's glorious" said Dana.

"What am I looking at?" asked Tony.

"One of the oldest of the oldest of gods that humanity once worshipped and would still do" replied Victor.

Mothra flies towards the Kaiju and slings out webbing, making it confused.

Then a large tail comes out of the water and knocks the Kaiju off it's feet.

"And it looks like her beloved is here!" said Sunset as she looks to the water.

They all see the large reptilian like tail go back into the water, then right in front of them the head appears.

They look in awe as this behemoth stands true and taller that the Kaiju, and he gives out a mighty roar towards the Kaiju.

Thor is shocked by this creature "My god!" "Zilla" replied Boomer.

And it was the mighty Godzilla, King of the Monsters. (Movie monsterverse)

"Long live the King" replied Lincoln.

Godzilla charges at the Kaiju and hits it with his claws, tail and teeth.

They get a transmission from Nick Fury. "So that's what was in those large DISK's. Mind telling me what in the name of god is that thing?"

"Nick that is our greatest ally. Godzilla, King of the Monsters, and with Mothra, Queen of the Monsters. We got one hell of a powerhouse couple!" replied Lincoln.

Akira is confused. "So, those two have a thing?"

"They do" replied Leni.

"They both share a symbiotic relationship, and also some romantic intentions" said Leon.

"I don't even know how this works for them" said Hikaru.

"They are not the only Titans, there are others. From Rodan, Methuselah, Scylla, Behemoth, Anguirus, M.U.T.O Prime and the one titan who has not revealed himself, Kong" said Jack Cyber.

"What is a god to a king?" said Linka.

They continue to watch as Godzilla and Mothra clash against this Gidorah related adversary.

The Kaiju then saps heat from the ocean volcanoes and gains more strength. Neil then has an idea. He comes out of the jet and yells. "Hey! Godzilla!"

The king looks to Neil. "That thing absorbs heat as strength! Give him some more! Overfeed that son of a bitch!"

Godzilla nods and looks to the Kaiju roaring.

Then glowing blue energy starts from Godzilla's tail and starts to charge up with some humming.

"What's going on?" asked Ed.

"We gotta fly clear of this place now!" yelled Neil.

"On it!" Jack Cyber heads back to the cockpit. "Fury! Get the Helicarrier out of the nuclear blast zone! Now!"

"You had me at Nuclear!" replied Nick, both aircraft take off to avoid getting annihilated.

"Can someone tell us what is happening?!" asked Jessica.

Hulk look out the window and realizes. "That dinosaur has radiation, he's gonna overload that monster."

"And make it overload and detonate!" said Tony.

"That's the plan shell head" said Lincoln.

Then they see Mothra land on top of Godzilla and give her energy to him, therefore making his Uranium fire more powerful and dangerous.

"Umm, we might wanna go farther than this dudes!" said Luna.

They all get more distance away from the blast and soon Godzilla lights up the Kaiju. Too much radiation and heat overwhelms the monster and soon all they see is one giant nuclear mushroom cloud.

They all look in awe and fear at the giant explosion, it makes a mighty shockwave across the planet.

"Now that is an explosion! Long live the King!" yelled Boomer.

Then they're jet gets shot down. "Mayday! Mayday! We're hit!" yelled Jack.

"Everybody hold on!" yelled Neil.

The jet crashes onto a small island, luckily no one is hurt.

They all emerge from the wreckage. "What was that?" asked Captain America.

"Something hit us!" said Linka.

"It sure wasn't from Godzilla or Mothra" said Hikaru.

Then they realize they weren't the only ones on the island. The one who shot them down was Urgot and with him are the Celebrity 5.

"Nice shot!" said Joel.

"I would never miss!" said Urgot.

"Time for you punks to give up the DISK's!" said Tim.

"You guys never learn do you?" asked Neil.

Then Linka gets hit in the head by two DISK's, turns out there were two DISK's in the water that got caught in the middle of the blast and lived.

Linka tosses the DISK's towards Neil. He sees them and smiles. He keeps the animal type DISK in his pocket and hands the power type DISK to Ed. "Now!"

Ed D-Smashes the DISK and soon the entire area is surrounded by lava and magma.

"What is this madness?" asked Urgot.

"What the heck?" said Rosetta.

Lori smiles, she knows who it was. "You guys are literally in trouble!"

They all back up and soon a figure emerges from the lava wall, standing taller than the Hulk, with two yellow horns, yellow lava gloves, red and black metallic armor and a melted heart in the middle with a green vizier and a menacing voice. "**Who dares imprison the Great and Powerful villain, Lord Dominator**!"

"Oh snap! This is gonna get messed up!" said Leon.

"Wh-Who is that?!" asked Ed.

Urgot fires out his ult, Fear beyond death harpoon and chains. Dominator grabs the harpoon and chains and pulls Urgot to her. "**Get over here**!" Urgot tries to recall his harpoon, but he can't.

He was now face-to-face with Lord Dominator. "**Whos the bad guy?!"**

Urgot was now scared for his life, for once. "Y-You are!"

Dominator then blasts him away with magma cannons and breaks his chains.

The rest of the Celebrity 5 D-Smash the rest of their villains, but then they all feel the ground tremble.

They all look to the right and see Godzilla come out of the fog.

"**Oh yeah, this is gonna scare you your pants right off**" said Dominator.

Godzilla gives out a mighty roar, which scares the living daylights out of the bad guys, they have no choice but to run like hell. And just as Godzilla is about to stomp on them.

Lord Dominator laughs maniacally at the same time Godzilla sends out a mighty roar to the sky and Mothra flies above.

"Is this scary or cool?" asked Boomer.

"A bit of both" replied Sam.

Then Godzilla, Mothra and Dominator look towards them.

They all move aside to show them the five children and the DISK Avengers. "Oh snap" said Wasp.

Dominator lowers her armor and they're shocked to see she is actually a green skinned and hot alien. "Where am I? Where is Wander? And which one of you clowns did all this?!"

Then Neil approaches her and hands her the DISK of Wander. "W-Wander?!"

"We have a lot to explain" said Neil.

They talk about it all in the Jet. Nail talked to Godzilla and Mothra, turns out they broke out of their DISK's using their god-like might, which was confusing to Thor.

Godzilla has agreed to patrol the oceans, while Mothra flies through the skies reviving lost forests and life.

Dominator return to her DISK and she immediately makes out with Wander. They were gonna tell them what was happening, but now is not the right time.

"This isn't what I was expecting from the number one villain" said Leon.

"They love each other, so that's still a thing to them" said Loona.

"We'll tell them about everything once their done" said Lincoln.

"At least they're on their own DISK transporter, otherwise this will be very awkward" said Jessica.

Then they receive an incoming call from SHIELD. "What is it Nick Fury?" asked Jack Cyber.'

"New York is under attack, we don't know who or what. But Spider-man is trying his best to save everyone there. He needs some backup" said Nick Fury.

"On it!" replied Jack Cyber. He then tells the other's about what was happening. "Attention passengers. This is pilot speaking, we are going to change routes and head for New York City, be prepared for clear skies, bright sun and unknown disaster."

They were all confused at what he just said. "Did he say unknown disaster?" asked Wasp.

"Yes, yes I did" replied Jack Cyber. "And can someone set my dial for three more hours? Thank you."

(New York City)

The entire city is shaking and this was not caused by the roar of Godzilla, but his roar did trigger multiple DISK's in the area to activate.

These DISK's in the city are powerful and causing massive earthquakes and fires. Buildings are starting to crumble and gravity is going whack all over the place.

"What the hell is going on?" said Akira.

"What is causing this?" asked Tony.

Lincoln checks the scanners. "Looks like the King's global roar triggered multiple DISK's to activate and create powerful energies everywhere."

"What's their location?!" asked Neil.

"One by the home of Doctor Strange, one on the Empire States Building and one at the top of Oscorp!" replied Lincoln.

"The one we need to snag first is Doctor Strange!" said Linka.

"But first we gotta make sure these people are safe and fast!" said Leni.

They all D-Smash the DISK's and everyone scatters around New York and save people in danger.

Lincoln and Linka along with Captain America and Chris head for the old home of Doctor Strange as they pass by falling debris.

When they enter the house, they see everything is starting to float. "I guess he's the one causing the gravity flux" said Linka.

They spot the Sorcerers DISK hovering and with books orbiting.

Captain America throws his shield but it gets knocked away by the books.

"There's only one way to get him" said Lincoln.

Linka understands. "Skills!"

They both run towards the DISK and dodge all of the incoming attacks from every artifact.

Captain America follows, but he has a hard time since he has to protect Chris.

Lincoln and Linka make it to Doctor Strange and they garb his DISK. "Got him!"

Everything that was floating now hits the ground. Including the books Lincoln and Linka are standing on. "Dang it!"

Lincoln creates blasts the ground with snow and Linka and Lincoln land safely. "We got Strange, we should head back to the others" said Linka.

"Then let's move!" said Captain America.

They head out of the building and they can still see the city was shaking and fires were starting up out of nowhere.

"Let's hope the others have more luck than us" said Chris. But he gets glares from Lincoln and Linka. "What?"

"Never say luck near us, ever!" replied the Linck twins.

Ironman with Akira, Luna and Neil make it to the Empire States Building. They spot the DISK floating above the tower and it is being protected by orbiting flames.

Ironman places Akira onto another building. "I can help!" yelled Akira.

"Stay out of this kid, you'll live longer" replied Luna.

"Dang it!" said Akira.

Ironman tries to fly past the fire rings, but he gets knocked back. "What the heck?!"

"Looks like someone knows what you did" said Neil.

"Please don't bring that up" said Ironman.

Luna then has an idea. "Dad! Ice and dragon technics!"

"On it!" yelled Neil.

"What now?!" asked Ironman.

Luna blasts the fire rings with ice, the fire tries to attack her but she manages to dodge. She's the diversion.

Neil flies in and grabs the DISK. "Got it!"

Neil notices who the DISK was. "It's Charmcaster!"

Then he accidently hits a billboard of Tony Stark. "Fuck you Stark!"

Luna goes and helps her dad back up. "We all hate him pops." They then see that all the fire was now gone, but the city was still shaking, but this time it was more violent.

"We have to go and get the last DISK from Oscorp" said Ironman. He then goes to pick up Akira and they fly off. Luna catches up, but Neil sees a DISK on the billboard and grabs it, he is shocked to see who it was, but also smiles. "Oh, there is no hero in me!"

He then flies off to the others.

They soon catch up with the others who are all at Oscorp.

"Whats going on?" asked Ironman.

"All the staff has been evacuated" said Wasp.

"There's absolutely no one in there" said Hulk.

"We did find this DISK" Thor hands them the DISK.

Linka and Lincoln see who it was. "General Grievous!"

Then it hits Lord Dominator. "If the General is here, than that means!" She looks to the top of Oscorp and they see a DISK making lots of energy and causing everything to shake violently.

Musa sheds a tear and smiles. "Hollow!"

"The Sith lord!" said Sergei.

"Who now?" asked Captain America.

"The one man who wields more might than any of us and is at the top of the most dangerous beings list" said Linka.

"And we're getting him then!" yelled Okuma.

The Celebrity 5 made it, and with them is the Serpent Society, The Masters of Evil and The Wrecking Crew.

They all start clashing in a fight, with the city still shaking.

Spider-man comes in and provides some help. "Guys, take this!" he tosses them a DISK. It was animal and Tech and looked exactly like Spider-man, but different.

Jessica D-Smashes the DISK and releases Spider-man! (Marvel Movieverse)

He lands onto the street with his four robotic spider legs. "Whoa! Did I just got Thanos snapped again?!"

"No you didn't kid" said Bucky.

"We're all trapped in this world" said Wanda.

"But we're getting out, soon" said Bruce Banner.

"You ready for this Spider-man?" asked Falcon.

"They will not stand against all of us" said Black Panther.

"Let's take these guys down kid" said Star Lord.

"We shall show them what we're made of!" said Mantis.

"I want their heads" said Nebula.

"Then I will take the spleen!" said Drax.

Rocket groans. "Do you even know what you're saying Drax?"

"I am groot!"

Then Storm Thor enters his hero from. "We have a battle to win!"

"Let's do this kid, for Tony" said War Machine.

Spider-man sees the DISK Ironman, he can tell this was not his Ironman.

"Instant Kill mode!" yelled Spider-man. "For Ironman!"

They all charge together, as if they were the Avengers once again. Like old times!

The battle gets fierce and destructive, the Celebrity five can't get near the DISK. There's too much fight going on!

Then the DISK of Doctor Starnge breaks open releasing the Sorcerer Supreme. "No one imprisons me! By the name of the Ancient one!" He replicates himself and sends out a hailstorm of spells.

Storm Thor smiles seeing Strange. "Doctor of Infinite drinks!"

Doctor strange is now annoyed. "Please don't call me that."

At the same time Charm caster also breaks out and she is angry. "I am no one's prisoner, I am the jailor of my own enemies!" She transforms into a powerful violet dragon and sends out bolts of magical fire.

The children all take cover, they now see just how dangerous this hero stuff was getting. The DISK Avengers are doing what they can to keep their partners safe.

Then Neil knows this is the best option they have, so he tosses the DISK to Hikaru. "Do it!"

Hikaru and the others are horrified by this DISK. "What?! No! This is crazy!"

"Kid! We need him in the fight! He's one of us!" yelled Neil.

"But this is venom!" replied Jessica.

"Not the Venom you guys know!" said Neil.

"Look, we are not letting him out!" yelled Akira.

Then Luna garbs Hikaru and pins him to the wall.

The Avengers go to save him, only to go face-to-face with Lincoln, Linka, Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky, Penny, Sunset and Tadashi.

Hikaru was now sacred and Akira wanted to help his brother. "D-Smash the fucking DISK you bloke!" said Luna.

Hikaru nods in fear and D-Smashes Venom.

The DISK was now gone and Venom roars and clings to the closest person compatible for him, Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles as Venom wraps around him, he was now at Luna's height and still looks like the Venom they know from Hollow. "**Freedom at last!"**

Venom sees lots of villains. "**And now to feast!**"

Venom lunges forward and starts ripping off the heads of the Serpent Society and the Wrecking Crew.

Then he looks up and sees the floating DISK. "**Master!**"

Venom scales the building and roars. "**I am coming my lord!**"

The children were shocked. "I thought Venom was a bad guy?" asked Ed.

"Not this one dudes" said Luna. She then let's go of Hikaru.

"Everyone!" yelled Boomer. "Cover fire for Venom!"

Linka tosses Akira the DISK. "Now!" He has no choice but to do it and he releases General Grievous.

The Cyborg General coughs and removes his robe, he then activates his four arms and light sabers. "This will please me and the Empire!" And he unleashes his relentless assault.

Musa sees Venom and also flies with him. "I got your back Venom!" She blasts away M.O.D.O.K.

"**You're loyalty to the Master is truly greatful!" **replied Venom.

They soon reach the top, the results. The Shaking stops.

Everyone looks around and then towards the DISK on the tower.

Musa is about to grab the DISK but it gets grabbed by a mechanical claw from Tim. "Thanks for helping us!"

"No!" yelled Musa. "**Impudent Fools!" **roared Venom.

"Release the Master!" yelled Grievous.

Tim smirks. "The only master he'll be serving is Loki!" and they teleport away.

But then they're teleported back.

"What the?" said Rosetta.

"Dude! What the heck?!" yelled Joel.

"Is it broken?" asked Manino.

Tim hits his teleporter and they teleport again, only to come back again.

"Did you break it?!" asked MODOCH.

"What did you do?!" asked Diamondback.

Grievous laughs and so does Venom and Dominator, Musa just snickers.

"You fools, what happens next will be your demise!" said Grievous.

Then the DISK in Tim's hadn overheats. "Ow!" he drops it and it floats again.

Then they hear a beat. Kinda like a piano.

They then hear a voice coming from the DISK.

Hollow: _Never thought the worst could happen.  
Till I heard the Thunder crackin'.  
Then emerged the Chancellor.  
Turned Emperor, and he's laughin'. (Palpatine Laugh)_

_But I won't hit the bricks.  
Just because of order 66.  
Palpatine, you're 'bout to be.  
Real pissed off, 'cause you missed me bitch!_

Hollow breaks out and unleashes his light saber attacks.

_I've been lyin' in hidin' a while.  
Was a "Jedi" but I'm in denial.  
Since they criminalized my title.  
Sentenced to death and denied a trial!_

_The Empire's gone homicidal.  
Now I'm dyin' to fight 'em – I'm riled!  
Up, so line 'em up, I'll slice and cut.  
Through all of 'em, I'm goin' primal!_

_Like I'm walkin' the line of the dark side.  
Can you blame me? I've had a long life.  
Gone through dark times, been through hell.  
First name Cal, last name El._

_Not really but might as well.  
I'm ready for anything, I am a fighter.  
Eye of the Tiger, lightin' a fire.  
Under these ashes will lie an Empire!_

Grievous, Dominator and Musa join in the fight.

Musa uses her Illidari glaives, Dominator uses her magma fists and Grievous tosses one of his light sabers.

The light saber is about to go to Hollow's hand, but it stops in mid-flight and someone else catches it.

They all gasp to see who it was who pulled the Light saber. Standing next to Luna, filled with so much emotional stress, Lincoln!

Lincoln: _Look to the Future.  
Because you can't change the past.  
Outsmarted death, you're all that's left.  
I guess they saved the best for last.  
Your power shall resound.  
And more of us shall rise.  
They can strike the Jedi down.  
But our legacy won't die!_

Hollow smiles. "I knew you had the force within you!"

Lincoln stands next to Hollow, Musa, Grievous and Dominator and they charge forward.

Everyone else was shocked. "When did Lincoln do this?!" asked Boomer.

Luna smiles with some tears. "His emotions!"

Leni also cries and smiles. "Are his greatest strength!"

Hollow: _Engine's ignited, I already set my course_.  
_I'll be makin' you sensitive to my force!  
When I render your body a battered corpse!  
And you'll have a closed casket of course._

_You'll be lucky to keep your limbs.  
With the Evil you've sewn, you'll be reapin' your sins.  
This is the conclusion of your petty Inquisition.  
Second sister, didn't you listen?_

_I'm not a sith but I'm so mencin'.  
Now take a taste of your own medicine!  
'Cause you're getting served your dinner quick.  
The order's up – its 66!_

_No wastin' time, my saber's on.  
I'm savin' a trip to Dagobah,  
Because I've already been made a master.  
Raise your blade, put away your blaster!_

_What, do I look uncivilized?  
You know Imma religious guy.  
Though I've never been to the temple.  
I practice my faith to the force within my mind!_

_And I'm prayin' that you can aim.  
Lock the blast door, back away.  
I am a Jedi – Check my resume.  
Sith's are just so yesterday!_

Hollow force chokes the Masters of Evil.

Lincoln: _Look to the Future.  
Because you can't change the past.  
Outsmarted death, you're all that's left.  
I guess they saved the best for last.  
Your power shall resound.  
And more of us shall rise.  
They can strike the Jedi down.  
But our legacy won't die!_

Standing by Lincoln's side is Linka, Luna, Leni, Lori and Sunset.

_I won't rest I peace!  
I'm comin' back!  
Last but not least.  
I guess they keep the best for last!_

And they charge into the fight with everyone.

Lincoln: _Look to the Future.  
Because you can't change the past.  
Outsmarted death, you're all that's left.  
I guess they saved the best for last.  
Your power shall resound.  
And more of us shall rise.  
They can strike the Jedi down.  
But our legacy won't die!_

The Celebrity 5 are about to teleport. Lincoln sees this. "Give Loki my regards!"

He throws the blue light saber and it slices off the left leg of Rosetta and the right arm of Manino.

They both scream in pain and teleport away with their villains.

Hollow deactivates his mask and looks to Lincoln who catches the returning blue light saber. "The force is strong in you child, you will be a true master of the force."

Lincoln doesn't respond, he goes to Grievous and hands him back the Light saber, but the General hands it back to him. "Keep it, practice your skills and become stronger child."

Lincoln nods. "Thank you and I will."

Lincoln then sees Venom leaving him and headed back to Hollow. "It's good to have you back Venom."

"**It's good to be back!" **replied Venom.

Musa runs to Hollow and kisses him.

They then look to Doctor Strange. "I'm gonna guess, you guys need me to find Gyro."

They all gather towards him. "Strange, we need to get out of here!"

"Wait a minute, why not Charmcaster? She's a Guardian, she can free us" said Boomer.

Charmcaster looks to him. "Do I know you?"

"He's a new member to the team, Gyro kept him a secret" said Leni.

Charmcaster is a bit confused by all of this. "Okay. Listen even if I am a guardian and stuff, my powers are nothing compared to what Gyro has. I'm sorry guys, but I think I can help track him."

"So can I" said Doctor Strange.

"Where?!" they all ask.

This was scaring the five children and making the DISK Avengers seem uneasy.

Charmcaster and Strange meditate and their eyes glow blue and they speak at the same time. "Location is not too far, the Guardian Gyro McKenzie is located near a magic shop."

They were all speechless and dumbfound.

"Did you say, a magic shop?" asked Bruce.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Luna. "Because Luan is the one with the jokes."

"And I thought I was weird" said Storm Thor.

"Why is he in a magic shop?" asked Lincoln.

"Maybe he's coming up with some new tricks?" joked Boomer.

They all look to him annoyed. "Boo!" Someone throws a tomato at him.

They all make their way to the nearby magic shop, the children and DISK Avengers following soon after.

"So, this is it guys" said Akira.

"I don't like this already" said Ed.

"Calm down everyone, we just have to try and be supportive" said Captain America.

"Caps right" said Wasp.

"Easy for you to say" said Tony.

They all make it to the magic shop, it was the only thing untouched. What was weird was the name. "Guardian of the magic tricks" said Lincoln.

They all remain silent.

"What in the fucking hell man!" said Loona.

"Why is this even a name?" asked Sergei.

"This is so weird" said Genji.

"So, who goes in first?" asked Sylas.

Sunset and Pyrrha walk in and soon come out with the DISK.

"What happened in there?" asked Lori.

"This old man saw us and smiled, then he said he knew we were coming" said Sunset.

"Then he hands us the Guardian's DISK. He said he was tasked to protect him, he also said he talks to him every now and then" replied Pyrrha.

Just then the magic shop shakes and disappears into thin air, leaving only an empty lot.

They have no clue as to what just happened.

"Well, that happened" said Amethyst.

"What did happen actually?" asked Jenny.

"Magic" replied Ryze.

They then look to Gyro's DISK.

It starts to vibrate and hover into the sky and then it creates a massive energy shockwave that reaches the ends of the earth.

And landing down on giant Raven wings is Gyro.

"Guardian!" they all speak.

Gyro turns around. "So, we're all here. The only problem is that the DISK's with the Celebrity 5."

"So, how are we getting them back?" asked Charmcaster.

Gyro's eyes glow. "I'll be right back!" And he teleports away.

"Where did he go?" asked Chris.

(Celebrity 5 lair)

Loki is upset and very angry.

But this was no time for that, two of his minions have been badly wounded.

Tim is using his SHIELD skills to help patch up the missing limbs of Rosetta and Okuma.

"So, what do we do now master?" asked Manino.

Loki sighs. "This Sith lord as you have heard, seems far beyond my power. We will have trouble with him."

Ronin steps out of the shadows. "Shall we resume with our old plan in finding the Dark Treasures?"

Loki smirks. "Proceed Ronin!" But then Gyro appears. "Surprise Mother fuckers!"

He uses his staff to hit all members of the Celebrity 5. Ronin tries to attack him, but Gyro grabs his arms and tosses him into Tim.

Gyro grabs all the DISK's (Not the Marvel DISK wars) and sends a bolt of flame, burning the face of Joel. He runs around screaming in pain and hits a small pool of water.

Gyro then casts a Stasis Totem and teleports.

As he leaves the Totem detonates and puts all members of the Celebrity 5 and Ronin in stasis. Thankfully, Stasis lasts 30 seconds.

Loki could only watch as his plans were now foiled. "No!"

(New York City)

Gyro returns. "I got the DISK's and took down those dorks."

"What? Where are they hiding?" asked Tony.

"Is that really my concern?" said Gyro.

"Alright Guardian, can you free us?" asked Luna.

Gyro sighs. "Sorry guys, but I can't."

"What?!" they all yell.

"Are you kidding me dude?!" said Sam.

"What the fucking hell?!" yelled Loona.

"All this for nothing!" yelled Spinel.

"Now we're trapped!" yelled Vi.

"Well, that's just great!" said Bucky.

"This was a big waste of time!" said Anub'Arak.

"I thought you were all-powerful?!" said Dominator.

Gyro then smiled. Linka notices this. "You know someone who could, don't you?"

They all hear this. "Yes, yes I do. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

"Ben 10?" asked Neil.

"That hero? Why?" asked Tracer.

Gyro places the DISK's into the transporter's secret compartment. "Because of the Galvan Mechamorph he has, or what he calls "Upgrade" can be able to hack into Stark systems and retrieves what we need to reverse the DISK effects."

They all sighed in relief. "Well, now we have to go and find him" said Winston.

"The only problem is, his energy signature hasn't popped up yet" said Sombra.

Charmcaster then has an idea. "I think I know where he is."

They follow her to the one place that made them look confused and annoyed. "Are you kidding me?!" said Neil.

Charmcaster is standing in front of a food truck that sells, Chili Fries. "The one place I know Ben would be."

The truck was empty, so Charmcaster goes inside and sees Ben's DISK in the fryer. She picks him up and wipes him of all the grease and oil.

Charmcaster comes out and shows them Ben's multi-biocode DISK. "Let's get free people!"

"On it!" Gyro creates a massive sphere around them and they are all teleported back to Japan.

Leaving DISK war Spider-man alone. "I guess I'll just be here then."

(Stark Manor, Japan)

They are all teleported right in front of the manor. "Right on time!" said Gyro.

"We're back home!" said Akira.

"Now that was magic!" said Jessica.

Then they all turn to the water and see Godzilla and Mothra. Gyro smiles "Looks like the king knew I was coming, hey there Big G!"

Godzilla snarls and Mothra squeals, they were glad Gyro was back. "You know those two?" asked Boomer.

"Of course, I helped them fight Gidorah long ago" replied Gyro. "Now, let's get Tennyson in this fight!"

Charmcaster looks to Jessica and hands her the DISK of Ben. "Bring my boyfriend out, now!"

Jessica sighs and looks to her friends, once she does this they will be released from their DISK's and leave. They still needed help against Loki, Gyro knows where the Celebrity 5 are.

Jessica then sees all of them looking at her menacingly. Jessica goes to the DISK case, sets the dialer to three hours, Biocode scan and D-Smash!

Ben Tennyson is now free and eating a box of fries. "Hey guys!"

They were all confused. "Where did you get that?" asked Luna.

Ben finished all of his fries and licks his fingers. "No clue, so time to get free?"

They all sigh in relief, they had Ben 10 with them. Akira wanted answers about that teenage boy. "Okay, I know we're all having some complicated problems right now, but I wanna know. Who is this kid and whats going on here?!"

Ben places a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know you wanna know whats going on. But right now, we have to get ourselves free. All of us."

Akira didn't know whether to trust him or not, but he seemed friendly enough.

Akira steps out of the way and Ben got his Omnitrix set and ready. "Alright Ben, this is the plan, you have to first go Greymatter and find the remains of the Biocode schematics from Professor Akatsuki. Then use Jurryrig to build something that can act as a reverse system, afterwards it's all Upgrade" said Gyro.

Ben nods. "Got it!" He slams onto his Omnitrix and heads for the lab with Gyro's help.

"Let's see, this security system is just too easy for me. No wonder why you had to remodel this pathetic excuse of a tech lab" said Greymatter.

"Hey! This is my lab!" yelled Tony.

"Well, there's your problem, this place was treated by some rich billionaire in a suit" replied Grey matter.

"What is he?" asked Ed.

"Galvan, an alien race who are known as the supreme intelligence across their own universe. The smartest of them is Azmuth, the one who made the Omnitrix that Ben wields" replied Gyro.

"What is this Omnitrix?" asked Thor.

"The Omnitrix is a device that was built by Azmuth himself, he wanted to use it to act as a peaceful unity for all races, but to others they saw it as a weapon, Ben got it by accident and soon became the hero of the universe. The Omnitrix contains more than ten thousand alien DNA's" replied Victor.

"And still counting" said Penny.

"And done!" said Greymatter. He then uploads all of the schematics into a flash drive. "Normally I would use something more sophisticated than this flash drive, but it's the best we got."

He then turns into Jurryrig. "Time to build it up!"

He grabs many parts from the lab, more likely rip out all the parts from the lab, but leaving behind the dimensional rift portal device.

"Well, this place is useless to me now" said Jack Cyber. Tony just watches as the whole lab is torn apart by this little gremlin alien.

"M-My lab!" said Tony.

They all head outside and see Jurryrig build some kind of laser cannon. He then attaches a monitor and it bares the logo of the Omnitrix.

"Nice logo Ben" teased Sam.

"I make my own promos!" yelled Jurryrig. He then starts typing the codes and then he plugs in the flash drive and uploads the biocode blueprints. "And done!"

They all gaze to the large blaster, house sized blaster. "Behold! Latest creation, the DISK Transimilator! All rights to Ben Tennyson and Omnitrix! Mostly Jurryrig!"

"Yup, he is just full of himself" said Leon.

"Indeed" replied Peridot.

He then transforms into Upgrade. "And now it's my turn!" He then merges with the machine, improving its systems and making it mobile.

It then starts to walk on all fours, it was once a large laser cannon, but now it is green and black and has some energy cores attached to it. "Everyone, stay still now!"

They all get sent back to their DISK's and they are all stacked in the front of the lawn.

The kids were now happy, they were gonna get their partners free.

"So, I guess this is it" said Captain America.

"We're finally gonna get out" said Hulk.

"At long last!" said Thor.

They look to their partners. "We had a heck of a run" said Wasp.

"We're gonna miss you guys" said Ed.

"We're not going anywhere, well we are gonna get out" said Tony.

Gyro snickers. "What gave you guys the idea that you were all gonna get out?"

They look to him confused. "This is what you get" He then puts the children and Pepper in stasis. "For making those Bullshit DISK's!" He then contains them within a mana bubble.

"Now Ben!" yelled Gyro. Ben looks to the kids with his Upgrade head, he was both disappointed and angry. "Sorry guys, but we're all in pain and we are not gonna stay like this."

He blasts all the DISK's and soon a massive light is made, at the same time a fleet of ships has entered earth's orbit and the Milano lands.

"Everyone! Ships are coming! And they're here, never mind" said DISK Star Lord.

"We're too late" said Drax/

"Attention, this is the immortal council. Give us back our heroes or be conquered!" yelled Martin.

Then Gwen takes the microphone from him. "Give me that you idiot!"

"Listen up! We are not here to cause any chaos, we just want our friends and family back!"

Gyro breaks the stasis and mana bubble. "The fucking Cavalries here!"

The light fades and they are all free.

They all take this time, to break the DISK's they were held in.

"We're free!" yelled Tracer.

"Finally!" said Steven.

"Good lord that was awful!" said Boomer.

"I do not wanna do that again!" said Lux.

"We're finally out" growled Diablo. (Blizzard)

"Now you all know how I feel" said Sylas.

Leon and Dana look at each other and hug and kiss.

Becky looks up to the fleet. "Martin!"

"Becky?! You're alive! Oh thank god!" replied Martin. "What the? How'd you get in here?! Hey! Give me that! Aaah!"

"Victor! Tell me your alive?!" yelled Carol from the loud speaker.

Victor steps out of the crowd and looks up. "My velvet rose, hearing your voice is all I need."

Carol sighs in relief. "Hey! Did bobby call?!" yelled Lori.

They all looked to her confused. "Did he call?!"

"No, he didn't Lori, he never called you since this whole thing. He said something about his uncle's birthday" replied Gwen.

Lori sighs in relief. "Thank goodness, if he found out about what happened to me, he'd literally freak out."

A Dropship lands and coming out is Gwen, Duchess, Martin, Carol, Sci-Twi and Jordan.

Lincoln sees Jordan and runs to her, they hug and kiss and cry.

Gwen and Neil also embrace, as do Victor and Carol, Martin and Becky.

Duchess was greatful to hug Linka, Leni and Sunset again, Sci-Twi also joins in the hug.

Loona then looks to Sergei. "Sergei" He turns to her.

Loona pulls the box from his jacket. The other's see this. "No way!" said Leon.

"Is that what I think it is?!" said Leni.

Sergei smiles and looks places his hand on Loona's cheek. "I asked you the question, before we …. Before we faded."

Hearing this was making Tony feel worse, way worse.

Loona then opens the box and the ring is revealed. "Sergei, there is no one in thi world or any world I would have to live all my life with, but with you. I do, I do wanna marry you!" Loona cries and kisses him.

Sergei kisses back, everyone smiles, cries and claps at this moment, some of the freed people are heroes and villains. But right now, was not the time to fight.

"When we get back to our world, we go back to fighting" said Doomfist.

"Obviously" replied Winston.

Sigma gets an idea. "How about, once the wedding begins, we all do not fight! We shall all stand united, we have all had horrible occurrences being prisoners of these DISK's. Which we all have one thing in common, we are prisoners to no genius!"

They were all shocked by this. "Wow! That has got to be the sanest thing you're ever come up with!" said Reaper.

"A temporary cease fire, I like it" said Moira.

"We will initiate this small peace between us, once we have been given the date of their wedding" said Sojourn.

"But once we all go home, it's back to being enemies once more" said Roadhog.

"Now that's a plan!" yelled Junkrat.

"Who knew this is what we have all become. United" replied Tadashi.

"Also, gyro how do you know Godzilla and Mothra?" asked Victor.

"Who?" asked Martin. They then turn to see the King and Queen of the Monster. "Holy shit!"

"Let's say, I helped them fight off some unchecked titans in their olden days" replied Gyro.

The children get up with their Avengers partners.

"Hey!" yelled Akira. They all turn to him.

"What about the Avengers?!" asked Akira.

"We're already free little man" replied Storm Thor.

"No need to get all moody on us" said Rocket.

"I am Groot."

"That's not what he meant! He means them!" Chris points to their DISK partners.

Gyro smirks. "Wow! That was it, really?"

They all huddled close as they could see some runes orbiting the Guardian. Even the fleet gets a bit close.

Gyro's eyes are closed and he's chuckling. "Well then, I only have one thing left to say." The runes trigger around the heroes and villains of the realms, Gyro opens his now glowing eyes. "Let Loki be your problem, not ours!"

"No!" Akira runs to them.

Gyro slams his staff and they're all warpped away.

Akira trips and falls to the grass, he gets up thanks to Hikaru and all they see was nothing.

"No! They can't leave!" said Akira.

"Akira please, calm down" said Hikaru.

Nick Fury comes down and sighs. "I guess this is what happens when we make mistakes with technology, we wage war against the realms."

Then Ed remembers. "Guys! The machine!"

They all see the DISK Transimilator and go to it, but none of them know how to operate it all the controls are in alien language.

"Maybe I can hack it" said DISK Rocket.

But then the machine hums and they see a hologram of Jack Cyber: _"Hi guys, Jack Cyber here. Well, I guess this is it. We're all free from our DISK's. I made this message in case something like this would happen and it did. Pain and suffering is what we all felt being trapped in those DISK's. Why? Because we've all fought things way worse than what you heroes have faced. From friends and families dying, worlds destroyed, hard choices and great sacrifices. So, since you all had so much to agree in Stark's stupid DISK project, why not let you guys agree with him, to the end. Like you once said Cap, to the end."_

They were all shocked, this was a farewell message.

"_So, to make sure you all enjoy these DISK's, let me give you guy's one last piece of advice. Not everyone deserves a second chance. So long and farewell children, I'm so sorry it had to come to this. Lights out!"_

The machine then starts to vibrate and spark uncontrollably.

"What's happening?!" asked Akira.

"It's overloading! Run!" yelled Tony.

They all run for cover, the machine hovers into the air and is sucked into a small collapsing black hole and it was gone with the black hole.

They all come out of cover and see that there was nothing left of the machine.

Then they hear an explosion and soon the house blows up, well not all of it. Just a small portion to where the lab is.

They all head there and see all of the advanced technology made has been destroyed and so is all their data on the multiverse, the only thing left standing was Tony's computer and the Dimensional device.

Akira falls to his knees and looks at everything. "What do we do now?"

Stark now sees, the punishment for his mistakes. He has made many weapons and different technological things, but the DISK has truly proved he was no great genius, how can he be a hero when he can't even free himself from what he makes.

He then recalls the story of the other Ironman. He learned his mistakes when he kept making too many suits, he found love and sacrificed himself to end the madness. And the one thing that Ironman said after his encounter with the Mandarin. "The suit was my cocoon, and now I'm a changed man."

This Stark never changed, he never knew what real mistakes looked like, he never thought about what he has done.

Now they all have to deal with Loki, the Celebrity 5, they're new henchman Ronin and Dormammu.

To be continued …..

**So, this is it. We have all been freed, but will they be left alone to fight, or will the other's come to their senses and aid them. Only time will tell. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The song is "Best for Last" by JT Music, for the video game "Jedi Fallen Order".**


	200. Ch200 Let's D-Smash! Part 5

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 200: Let's D-Smash! Part 5**

It has been three days since the whole ordeal with the DISK wars, or should I say the worse way to be in jail.

Gyro has cut off all connections from the realms and the Marvel universe-14042. The Immortal Council have made their decision, but since the Guardian has cut off all portals and other worldly access points to this DISK realm, it seems that the punishment will be put on hold, for now.

Gyro managed to teleport everyone back to their original worlds. The Nexus, Runeterra, Cybertron, Tremorton, Blizzard Overwatch, Sanctuary, Azeroth, Koprulu and pretty much every realm they all know and have access to.

Kel'Thuzad and Anub'Arak had to reinforce all of their defenses around icecrown at double speed, during their absence they have been getting reports of Sylvans's Banshees prowling Northrend.

Artanis and Alarak had to do more work with their people, they were gone for so long.

Gyro returned to Karazhan and went back to work, in trying to find any answers on how to beat N'Zoth. Though he was in deep stress.

Jenny was shocked to hear that there were ten monster attacks at Tremorton, luckily GDI took them down with ease.

Ben and Charmcaster had a lot of catching up with what was happening to their Galaxy.

Right now, they are all healing and trying to find a way to remain calm.

At the earth of the royal defenders, the Spellman's have been trying their best to heal from their traumatic experience,

Dana told her parents that she was gonna spend the night at Leon's. Alongside Loona, Sergei and Boomer.

They stayed in bed clinging to each other, both couples. And no there was no love making, not at the moment.

Boomer spent the whole three days awake and sitting by the balcony of the bridge, as it turns out Boomer can stay awake and not eat or drink for one whole year, another side effect to his Nuke powers.

Becky and Carol did the same and told they're parents that they want to spend some alone time with Martin and Victor.

In secret, Tadashi created a portal and allowed Honey Lemon to come to FutureTech for the first time. She was able to convince the rest of Big Hero 6 that she was going to visit a family friend for a while.

She made sure she wasn't seen by any of FutureTech's staff and spent the whole time with Tadashi in his room.

Penny and Pyrrha went to Remnant to help clean up anything alongside Goodwitch, she knows that they're in distress after what happened.

Lori would wake up to see all of her little siblings asleep on the same bed as her. She knew they didn't want her to fade. They lost Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lily through they're mistakes, they didn't wanna lose Lori.

Wander and Lord Dominator have placed the World Eater next to their moon, they wanted to watch over the planet and keep tabs on their hero friends.

Duchess was given a week off from school, to spend some time with her family, Evil Queen didn't mind returning to work.

For the Spellman's at Spellman Estate. They took it the worst.

Ever since they came back home, Neil and Gwen spent the whole time on the couch not letting each other go.

Duchess kept spending more time with Lily, Sunset with Timmy and all the Pokemon to support all of them.

For the past three nights, Lincoln and Luna and Linka and Leni have been staying close, as if they all don't want to part ways.

Lincoln would wake up in a sweaty panic and spend the night with Luna. Linka does the same and go to Leni.

Neil knew that this was not going well for the Linck Twins, though the Aegis was glad to have her commanders back, they needed to give them some time to heal. Jordan decided to take the helm, she wants to help them heal. But she decided to let them have some sibling healing time.

At nights Neil would sneak into Luna's room and he would hear Lincoln crying in Luna's arms. He kept whispering about being trapped in the suit and losing his life. And then the shocking thing ever. He would hear Lincoln cry and call her mom, as if he was a toddler lost. Luna would cry and do everything to keep him from breaking.

Neil knew, they were all breaking.

With the Royal Defenders currently not feeling like themselves, FutureTech has been sending they're best troops to keep watch of the city and the rest of the world.

What happened that day, was a Thanos sized attack on a Multiversal scale!

And we are at the now. Lincoln and Linka are underneath the tree at the backyard and with them are Luna, Leni, Absol, Growlie, Loudred, Roselia, Courage, Washington and Victoria.

Neil and Gwen are in the kitchen and they see through the window what was happening. Sunset and Timmy are both playing video games together and Duchess is teaching Lily how to speak correctly.

"So, how long has it been?" asked Linka.

"Three days sis, three days since it all happened" replied Lincoln.

"Are you two okay?" asked Leni.

"Sorta" replied Linka.

"We know things aren't going well bro" said Luna.

"I know Mo- I mean Luna" replied Lincoln.

They all heard what he almost said, Luna felt happy that he would call her that. She remembers when he called her that back when he was just two years old, Luna was always there for him.

"This isn't easy for us huh?" asked Leni.

"No sis, not easy at all" replied Luna.

Then Lincoln looks to his medal from the Dominion, he was given this because he and his crew are heroes. This was a symbol of who he was and what he can be. Lincoln then recalls, the DISK marvelverse.

Lincoln stands up and puts on the medal and activates his battle suit. "Get up guys, we have a job to do!"

They were all confused by this. "What are you doing Lincoln?" asked Linka.

"Bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln doesn't turn around. "We were given the role of being heroes, we are the protectors of this world and all other worlds. We help, we save and we fight! Whatever it takes!"

Linka, Leni and Luna understood what he means. "Alright bro!"

Lincoln marches towards the house, Neil and Gwen see this and smile.

"Looks like we got work to do" said Gwen.

"Then let's get the others" replied Neil.

(Karazhan)

Gyro is piling up all of his books and is feeling restless. "Why am I feeling like a mess right now?!"

"Because you can't shake the thought of leaving a mess behind" he turns to see a portal opened by Pyrrha and coming out was Lincoln in his Freezer Burn attire. "You ready to fight a dark god?"

Gyro smiles and grabs his staff and a claymore sword. "Hell, it's about time!"

He also opens a portal and they hear a mighty roar. "Hello my king, how would you like to fight a ruler of the Dark Dimension?"

(FutureTech)

Martin and Victor get all of their available forces ready for a fight. Penny also arrives.

Martin wasn't surprised to see Honey Lemon, he knew he brought her there. In fact he wants Honey Lemon to join them in what they were gonna do next.

Inside of FutureTech, Jack Cyber puts on his jacket, then he looks to his locker and sees a microchip.

Jack Cyber sighs and grabs it, Victor saw what he did. "You made that thing, and you said you would use it for emergencies only."

"Well, this is an emergency" Jack Cyber puts on sunglasses. "Let's go and terminate them all!"

Martin is putting on his new nanotech flight suit. Becky steps in, she is wearing her signature Fire hero attire, only this time she adds some fire deals to her pants and jacket. "You ready for this?"

"Damn ready, you went to this world without me. I'm ready to deal out some high tech justice" replied Martin.

"Are you ….upset about what Stark did?" asked Becky. She hugs him from behind.

Martin sighs. "He built a DISK that imprisoned you, that is not easily forgivable for me."

Becky smiles, she turns him around and kisses him. Then she helps activate his mask and helmet. "Good, because we're gonna go in there, fire a blazin'!"

"And no stopping!" replied Martin. The he grabs a small DISK looking device he built. "And just in case!"

With Tadashi, he is currently checking if all of his weapons systems are working right.

He then sees Honey Lemon looking at her new self in the mirror. "So, how do I look?"

Honey Lemon's hero suit was now different.

Her suit looks like the old one, the differences? It was now patterned in pink, light blue and gold, the FutureTech logo and the Big Hero 6 logo on the right chest area, her high heel boots were now spring loaded and fall damage immune, she has state of the art gloves to protect her from all forms of chemicals and her helmet can trigger a defensive shield to keep her safe from toxic situations.

Honey Lemon's Chem purse is now fully upgraded. Next to her basic table of Elements she fires, she now can blast Psi-Nuke, Terrazine, Azerite, Tetranite, Zerg-bio chemicals and void crystals.

Tadashi chuckles. "You look more like a Royal Defender than a Big Hero 6 member."

Honey Lemon giggles. "Thanks, but I already have a team. This is just temporary, also we're Big Hero 7 because of Juniper Voltage."

Tadashi smirks. "Yeah, thanks for being part of this."

Honey Lemon goes to Tadashi and kisses him. "I would be part of your life for whatever happens."

They then take their leave and head out of the building.

(Super Kirov Airship)

Boomer checks all of the Airships pressure systems and opens the launching pad for some aircraft to enter.

Leon puts on a black short-sleeve shirt, brown military vest, brown military pants and boots and some of his wrestling elbow pads and bandaging.

He looks to Dana who was in her Ice hero attire, only she adds some snowflake patterns to her legs.

She looks to Leon who is looking at her. Dana giggles. "Like what you see?"

Leon smirks. "That is if you like how I look."

Dana chuckles and puts on his shades "You look cool in those."

Leon smirks. "And you look good no matter what you wear."

With Sergei and Loona.

Sergei is putting on his Crimson Hammer hero attire.

Loona was changing her look, still sporting the same black shorts and top, only with a red belt, red long sleeve jacket with the logo of I.M.P. "So, is this a good fit?"

Sergei smirks. "You look awesome, but are you sure you want to do this?"

Loona kisses his cheek. "Sergei, we're in this together, I may be with child. But I can still pack some savage mood swing blows."

Sergei snickers. "Okay, but I will be there to watch your back. Always."

They both kiss and look into each other's eyes. "I know you will, as will I."

(The Loud House)

The loud family are saying goodbye and take care as their eldest daughter is headed back to the world where she was imprisoned, but this time she's headed there with a vengeance.

Carol will be giving her a lift. Lori soon enters Carol's car. "I'm ready" said Lori.

They drive off to FutureTech.

Lori could tell something was wrong with her best friend. "Carol, I know you're in complete fear and pain just to because Victor is headed into a fight and you're not there for him, I know I feel the same way. Bobby can't join me either."

Carol wipes away some of her tears. "I know Lori. It's just Victor and I … We have this thing and I don't wanna have to be sitting in the sidelines while he does so much to save others and me. I wanna do something to help, but what can I do?! You, you're Lori Volcana Loud! And I'm just ….. Just normal Carol Pingrey"

Lori could tell this is one fight where she doesn't know if they will all return or some of them won't. Then Lori gets an idea. "Carol, maybe there is a way for you to help us. It's risky, but we'll have to make sure no one sees you."

Carol wasn't the kind of person to just back stab someone and sneak in, but she didn't wanna be left to just watch. "Okay Lori, what's the plan?"

(Sharp residence)

The Dazzles say they're goodbyes to Peter, Ember and Sam.

"Are you guys sure you have to do this?" asked Adagio.

"We have to darlin', we are not gonna let this villain just take control" replied Peter.

"And if Dormammu takes over that world, what's to stop him from trying to come to the other dimensions" said Sam.

"She's right. We're all heroes and we have a job to do" said Ember.

The Dazzles understand. "If we need company we can always go and stay at Spellman Estate" said Aria.

"Or any of our friends, like the Rainbooms" said Sonata.

Sam sheds some tears and hugs all three of them. "We'll be back my sister's. I promise!"

They also hug Sam with tears.

(Overwatch)

The GST Methuselah above the earth sends out a message throughout the planet.

"_Attention, this Commander Lincoln A. Spellman of the Royal Defenders. We are going to embark on a mission of massive Marvel proportions. If you wish to join us, then come to Outpost Terranova on New York and prepare to take off. It's your choice."_

(Watchpoint Gibraltar)

All of them look to Winston.

Winston can see they all agree. "Okay then, let's show them who we are and why we're heroes!"

(Talon base, Egypt)

"So, what should we do?" asked Moira.

Reaper, Widowmaker and Sigma look to Doomfist who is at the balcony.

Doomfist turns around and smirks. "They will need all the help they need, and we will answer! For today we are they're allies!"

(Death Star)

Hollow is suiting up and then Musa steps into his room. "You ready?"

Hollow sighs. "Yeah, yeah I am."

Musa approaches him and adjusts his mask. "This is, the craziest thing that kid has veer planned."

"I know, but he means well" replied Hollow.

Musa knows that something else was on his mind. "You're still shocked that Lincoln did all of that?"

Hollow sighs. "He ….. He grabbed General Grievous' Saber, as if he has the force as well."

"Then he also has that power, I guess it was hidden through all of his emotions" replied Musa.

"True, he reminds me of myself when Lord Vader found me. Many emotions all confused" said Hollow.

"And what's your next move when this is all over?" asked Musa.

Hollow sees Venom latch onto him and he looks out the window. "Ask him if he wants to be trained to learn the ways of the Force, he could help return the fallen order of the either the Jedi or the Sith, or both."

Musa holds his hand. "You think he'll accept the offer?"

Hollow sighs. "I don't know, it's his choice not mine and I will accept whatever he chooses."

Then they hear the doors open, to reveal Mandie and Grievous.

"Lord Hollow, it's time" said Mandie.

"All of our forces are standing by and ready, I am about to make my way to Star Killer base to get it into Warp jump" replied Grievous.

Hollow looks to them and so does Musa.

"Then we prepare to jump! The time has come, at last" replied Hollow.

(Aegis Battlecruiser)

The whole fleet has arrived and they are all awaiting the arrival of Alarak's Death fleet and the Galactic Empire.

Lincoln is prepping his blaster, but then he sees the light saber that Grievous gave him.

Linka notices this. "You should bring that with you."

Lincoln sighs and picks it up. "I can't believe I did that. Never have I thought that all of my emotions would make me use the force."

Linka hugs her brother from behind. "Bro, we're all talented and we're all still in pain and distress. We all have our hidden abilities we never knew and sometimes the best way to know what they are, is to go through hell or high water."

Lincoln turns to his sister and he hugs her, both of them stay like this. Luna and Leni notice this and thought it was sweet.

"We're gonna get through this, together" said Lincoln. "And I know you don't wanna go back there."

"But we have to help them, not just to save their world. But also ours" said Linka.

Then they hear an announcement from Jordan at the bridge. "Attention all personnel, the Death Fleet and the Galactic Empire has arrived."

"Alright sis, it's time to lead the charge" said Lincoln.

"Way ahead of you bro" replied Linka.

They all head for the bridge.

Outside the Aegis is leading the massive invasion force of the entire Multiverse alliance and Immortal Council. World Eater, Empire, GDI, NoD, Incursean, Terran, Protoss, Zerg, Gem ships and every other available FutureTech weaponry at their disposal.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Lincoln and Linka.

"We stand united!" said Artanis.

"We will meet our adversaries in brutal conflict!" said Alarak.

"We are with you all the way!" said Zagara.

"All forces are standing at the ready" said Kane.

"Ready when you are" said Steven.

"May the force be with us all" said Hollow.

"Awaiting commands!" said Martin.

"Make the call Commanders" said Matt Horner.

A massive roar is heard within the extra hangar room of the Battlecruiser.

Lincoln and Linka look to their friends and crew. They all were ready. "All forces prepare to make the jump! In 3 … 2 … 1!"

All ships turn to the massive portal Gyro just shattered. "Jump!" And they all disappear into the Dimensional rift.

(Earth-14042)

After the departure of the other worldly heroes, the children and the Avengers were now left with no means of freeing the heroes and finding a way to get Akira and Hikaru's father back from the Dark Dimension.

Now they are back to their original mission, getting the Dark Treasures before Loki's minions get them, the Celebrity 5 suddenly feel weak and not just because two of them are incapacitated from their missing limbs. But because they do not wield the powerful villains from the other realms. But they had a mission to do.

Soon, it turns to chaos real fast when Akira found out that Ronin is their brainwashed father. They took him down, but the results: The portal is open and Dormammu's mindless ones are coming through.

The Avengers soon figure out how to break out of their DISK's. After their battle with Ronin, he soon regains his memories of who he is, Professor Nozomu Akatsuki. And with his help they free all of the heroes and finish the remaining unfinished systems of the Biocodes.

Which meant that the children were no longer needed and that they had to leave the work to the Avengers once more, they did manage to free their other hero pals such as: Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Black Panther, Giant-Man, Falcon, War machine, Wolverine, Doctor Strange, Sunfire, Beast, Cyclops and Nova.

Which meant that they had to say goodbye to Akira, Hikaru, Ed, Chris and Jessica. The hardest part of being partners was letting them go, they used some tech to mind wipe them, but for some odd reason they eventually remembered everything and wanted to help their partners.

They have an intense battle against Dormammu's mindless ones, but they are too many and too strong. And that's when the five children arrive with the complete Biocode launchers. Tag teaming with their partners and giving them the DISK Equipment to augment each hero's attacks and abilities.

But as it turns out, Dormammu has used his might and freed all of the DISK villains: Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K., Baron Helmut Zemo, Abomination, Tiger Shark, Graviton, Blizzard, Crimson Dynamo, Absorbing man, Whirlwind, Whiplash, Crossbones, Baron Blood, Cottonmouth, Diamondback, King Cobra, Juggernaut, Diablo, Iron Monger, Green Goblin, Sabretooth, Lizard, Wrecker, Thunderball, Bulldozer, Piledriver and Predator X.

And what of the Celebrity 5, well Loki saw no need for them. So he sent them into the Dark Dimension. This is why you don't listen to the Trickster god if you're a powerless mortal.

They do all they can to fight off these villains and the massive army from Loki and Dormammu, one problem though. It's still too many and they're starting to open up portals throughout the earth.

Ironman crash lands next to Akira. "Tony! Are you alright?"

Ironman gets up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Benn through worse."

Hulk gets swatted away by the combined strength of Abomination and Juggernaut and he crashes onto a building. "Hulk!" yelled Ed.

Wasp and Giant-man try to fight off the mindless ones, but they get lifted into the air and slammed down by Graviton. "Wasp! Giant-Man!" yelled Jessica.

Thor throws Mjolnir, but before he calls his hammer back. He gets bombarded by Iron Monger, Crimson Dynamo and M.O.D.O.K.

Thor crashes onto Stark's Jet and Hikaru goes to him. "Thor! Get up! They're coming!"

Captain America gets knocked away by Green Goblin and blasted by Red Skull. "I never thought zat I vould be ze one and only one to end you, Steve Rogers!"

Chris wants to help, but he gets blocked by the Serpent Society.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" said Cottonmouth.

"Let's find out what you sound like in pain!" said King Cobra.

"I can come up with better ways to torment you!" said Diamondback.

Captain America watches as the Avengers and all the other heroes are being beaten, then he sees Chris getting cornered by the Serpent Society. "Chris! No!"

Red Skull hits him in the head. "Shut you trap Rogers!" He then points his blaster towards Captain's head. "And take you death, like a true American bastard!"

Then they hear a massive rumbling, Loki and Dormammu look up. "Loki, what is this?" asked Dormammu.

"I have no clue my lord. Perhaps the storm is coming? This world does know it's doomed" replied Loki.

But then both Loki and Dormammu are hit by a massive cannon blast.

They all look to the skies and see a large ship, The Aegis Battlecruiser.

Akira wipes a tear from his eye. "T-They came back!"

Tony knew why and he knew it was time for him to get his punishment. "Yeah, they did."

Vut is this madness?!" yelled Red Skull.

"It's just one ship! We can take it!" yelled M.O.D.O.K.

Then the World Eater arrives.

"Okay, two ships. But we are still superior!" yelled M.O.D.O.K.

Then arrives Imperial Star Destroyers and Dreadnoughts, The Sphere of Adune, The Death fleet, The Purifiers, The Dominion fleet, The Leviathan's, The GDI, The Brotherhood of Nod, The Incursean invasion force, The Diamonds ship and last but not least, orbiting above the Earth's atmosphere is the Death Star and Star Killer base!

All of the villains had no clue what to make of this anymore.

"Hey M.O.D.O.K., you should keep your mouth shut" said Abomination.

Dormamu looks up and is enraged. "Loki! What is this?!"

Loki was shocked. "I-I do not know my lord, I swear! I had no clue they would come back!"

"Then make sure they don't return!" yelled Dormammu.

"Take them all out my minions!" ordered Loki.

But they all get bombarded by every ship in the fleet.

Then a massive light glows and Gyro appears with everyone, those from the DISK's and those who weren't.

Jack Cyber installs the chip into his head and his eyes glow red. "I'm back!"

Victor sighs. "See you soon Jack Cyber, and hello TX-999."

"Wait what?" said Martin.

The bottom of the Aegis opens and Godzilla and Mothra come out. The King of the Monsters lets out a mighty roar.

"All air forces, rally to the King!" yelled Jordan.

The Avengers, the children and Fury go to them.

"Glad to have you guys back" said Nick Fury. "Well, Loki did do most of this trouble, and we hate him" replied Neil.

"B-But, why did you guys come back?" asked Ed.

Lincoln turns off his mask and looks at them sternly. "We didn't came back just to help your earth, we came back because if Dormammu takes over this world. He will find a way to conquer others, including our own. We stand united, against the evil of this world. Not for those who have made mistakes!"

"That and we also have to punish Stark, the entire Immortal Council has made the decision" replied Gyro.

Stark gulps in fear, he knew this was gonna happen.

Neil then writes some runes next to Godzilla, he speaks an incantation and emerging from it was Ragnaros. "I serve and obey!"

"Good, you up for a good lord vs lord fight?" said Neil.

Ragnaros ignites his weapon Sulfuras. "I am the true lord! And I will fight!"

Godzilla sees this and uses his fire to make Ragnaros' weapon even more powerful.

"Thank you, king of the monsters" replied Ragnaros.

Gyro then sees Storm Thor use Storm Breaker to gain his hero attire. Gyro opens a portal. "Thor! Heads up!"

Storm Thor points his hand to the portal and coming out was Mjolnir. Thor is shocked and laughs. "What? How?!"

Then a beam of light arrives revealing Imperius, the Angerus council and the armies of the High Heavens. "We were able to forge the exact weapon you once wielded in the past Odinson" said Imperius.

"Let's see if you can still manage two weapons" said Auriel.

Thor raises Storm Breaker and Mjolnir and a massive storm is made. "Yeah, I am the God of Thunder!"

Luna then goes to Gyro and whispers something to him, Gyro smiles and places his hand onto Luna's forehead and casts magic to Ember and Peter.

They both were confused but then they smile. "Oh yeah, this'll work" said Peter.

"Nice song kid" said Ember.

Luna smiles. "Thanks!"

Lincoln understood why. "So, you found the ones who can perform the song?"

"Sure did bro, and it's just the right flare for this battle!" said Luna.

"A theme song for a fight! Now we're talking!" said Sam.

"The let's do this thing!" said Leon.

"All together! We stand united!" said Artanis.

"Let battle join us!" said Alarak.

"Glory awaits!" yelled Fenix.

"We're all strong, in the real way!" said Steven and the Crystal Gems.

"I will enjoy this" said Stukov.

"For the Swarm!" said Zagara.

"This will be fun!" Doomfist slams his gauntlet to the ground.

"Fall before us all!" yelled Imperius.

"No sacrifice, no Victory!" said Optimus Prime.

"They will fear us!" said Kel'Thuzad.

"They shall fall!" said Diablo.

"All stations ready!" said Matt Horner.

"This will be fun" said Hollow.

"Its hero time!" said Ben.

"Lock and Load!" said Linka.

They all look to Lincoln, he splits his blasters in two. "Let's rock!" They all charge forward and engage.

The armies of Dormammu also charge, even though they're so many the villains had no choice, but to join in. Only issue, they can't go back and heal into their DISK's!

It turns into a devastating clash, but the heroes are laying the smack down onto them.

At that point Ember sends out a ghostly rift and sings.

_(Instrumental)_

Ember: _Stay Close, Stay Fast.  
The Darkness cannot last.  
No Hope, No Path._

_But we've got a dream to catch.  
And it cannot wait!  
Trust the way we're made.  
The Sparrow's born to fly._

Ember and Peter: _The Mountain Tower!_

Ember: _The River knows to reach the sea.  
Rain will help the flowers be!  
We're the same, you and me!_

Ember and Peter: _The Lightning doesn't take advice from anyone!  
The willow doesn't need to learn to stand!  
As Sun seeks day.  
We'll find our way.  
And we'll catch that dream together someday soon._

_We're rising like the moon._

The heroes of Blizzard stand fast and go all in with all of their attacks and abilities.

Ember: _Stand firm, Stand fast!  
We won't be beaten by the past.  
One goal, one pact!_

_Looking forward, never back.  
And we're on our way.  
Love's the choice we made.  
We're looking to the sky._

Ember and Peter: _The Light will guide us!_

Ember: _A rose will grow to be a sea.  
From every life another leads.  
By the way, we're meant to be!_

_(Instrumental)_

Everyone engages at full force.

The League of Legends Champions split into their respective factions and they unleash why the fight as five and win as one!

Ben and his crew use all of their powers and skills to show them why their all in on this!

Autobots and Decepticons transform and fight as if all is on the line!

The Crystal Gems fuse into Obsidian and show them how string they can be, they're own way!

Hollow and his Empire show they're tremendous heroism, and showcase why they are no longer depicted as truly evil!

Godzilla, Mothra and Ragnaros clash against Dormammu, to prove he is not all-powerful!

The Avengers prove they're strength and to prove why they are Earth's mightiest heroes! (Movieverse)

And the Royal Defenders fight as a team, fight as friends and fight as a family, all of them supporting each other. To the End!

Ember: _The sky is turning black.  
Light is fading fast.  
But we don't surrender!_

_Shattering the night.  
Radiant and Bright.  
Our might is splendor._

Ember and Peter: _Shining Forever!_

Ember: _We are Paragons of Virtue and Glory.  
Death can't find our endless story._

Ember and Peter: _Infinite and unbound!_

All of the heroes rally together once more, together.

Ember and everyone: _The Lightning doesn't take advice from anyone!  
_And they all charge.

_The Willow doesn't need to learn to stand!  
_ Every Mindless one is getting killed.

_The Sun seeks day!  
_All that's left are a few villains.

_We'll find our way!  
_They take chase and fight them.

_And we'll catch that dream together someday soon!_

Ember: _We're rising like the moon!_

Loki sees that the only ones left are the villains that have been freed and one by one, they are getting beaten.

But it was there and then, the children and Avengers were going to see, that sometimes you can't let the enemy live!

Artanis Phase swaps with M.O.D.O.K. and he gets impaled and electrocuted by Alarak.

The Serpent Society get turned to stone by Cassiopeia's ultimate and then Sion breaks all of them.

Each member of the Wrecking crew is getting slaughtered by the Angerus Council.

Piledriver escapes this slaughter but he gets sliced in half by Optimus Prime's sword.

Red Skull tries to run but he bumps into Reinhardt, the Crusader knocks him into the air by his hammer and Doomfist Meteor strikes right on top of Red Skull.

Juggernaut gets pinned down by Obsidian, the giant fusion then brings out a fire sword and strike down onto Juggernaut.

Iron Monger and Crimson Dynamo get crushed by the foot of Godzilla.

Luna and Dana freeze Blizzard in his own suit and they impale him with twenty five ice spears and he falls to the ground.

Baron Blood tries to attack Vladimir, but Victor electrocutes the vampire man and slashes his stomach open, Victor then turns into electricity and goes into Baron Blood. Baron Blood coughs up blood and two hands come out of his mouth and he splits in two as Victor emerges.

A mindless one almost attacks Victor but it gets blasted away by the Odin? Victor sees Carol is inside of the Odin, she winks to him and he just smiles. "Now that is just damn hot!"

Absorbing man tries to look for something to absorb and use against them. He sees Captain America's shield and goes for it, but instead he grabs Boomer's nuclear radiated arm and his whole body starts to glow and slowly melt. "You just had to touch me." said Boomer.

Abomination gets strafed by Winter Soldier and Star Lord. Then Bruce picks up the brute and tosses him to a wall, there Drax Ambushes and plants his daggers to Abomination's eyes. Doctor Strange restrains the beast and Falcon swoops down and stabs Abomination in the chest with his wings.

Spider-man spots Green Goblin tossing bombs everywhere. He garbs onto the glider and sends Goblin to an electric post, he crashes onto the ground and gets crushed by an AT-ACT walker, with General Grievous commanding it.

Sabretooth tries to be as savage and threatening as he can be, but he gets bitten in the neck by Loona. He tries to slash her, but she manages to grab his hair and shred his waist. Sabretooth collapses to the ground and Loona walks away. "All yours."

The DISK wars Wolverine goes to Sabretooth. "And you are not coming back!" he uses his claws to finish his foe.

Crossbones tries to flee since Red Skull is dead, but he gets grabbed by a Hydralisk and then shot in the head by Widowmaker.

Tadashi and Honey Lemon see Lizard going berserk, so Honey Lemon tosses an ice Chem ball that restrains him and Tadashi injects the cure to the lizard and this time he won't be turning back into a monster.

Whirlwind gets hit by multiple explosive arrows from Gwen, then Leni sends vines to Whirlwind and finally Jenny flies down with a sonic cannon, rendering Whirlwind deaf. And he gets crushed by Way Big's foot.

Whiplash attacks Linka, but she runs and leaves behind a stasis trap, the villain is now caught in place and just in time for Kel'Thuzad to conjure his deadly Shadow fissure underneath Whiplash.

Diablo uses his mind manipulation powers on Alarak, but they don't work.

"Are you stupid?! I am a High lord! My mind is my own! But you might want to turn around" said Alarak.

Diablo turns around and looks up to see the Demon Lord, Diablo. The demon picks up the villain and growls. "That name belongs to me!" and Diablo eats the villain.

"How barbaric, but amusing" said Alarak.

Graviton unleashes his powers, but they have all stopped. He can't move anything and for some reason he's hovering higher, he sees Sigma was doing this. "I am the true master of Gravity! And I will make you hear the melody!" Sigma continues to raise and slam Graviton over and over and over again, then he lets Galio come crashing down with a Hero's entrance and onto Graviton.

"A perfect melody" replied Sigma.

Tiger Shark looks for someplace to hide, but then he gets strangled by Dehaka's tongue and then Stukov grabs Tiger Shark's head and they both split him on two.

Dehaka eats the head, but spits it out. "His essence is useless!"

"Then let me put him to good use" Stukov places a larva onto the body and Tiger Shark returns as a mindless infested soldier. "Much better."

Randy and Morgan throw ninja rings and shurikens towards Predator X, but it doesn't do anything. So they create a massive Tengu fireball and sends the mutant monster flying and impaled by Siler Samurai.

"What are you doing here?" asked Morgan.

"I thought you were a bad guy?" asked Randy.

"I am no villain, but I will not let these fools desecrate my nation any longer! This is my fight as it is yours!" said Silver Samurai.

Then the Shinobi arrives. "Then let us fight them all, together with honor!"

They all get into stance. "Then let battle be joined!" they all charge.

Gyro then uses his powers to pull the Celebrity 5 out of the Dark Dimension.

"What the? We're back?" said Tim.

"That was close" said Rosetta.

"Thank goodness too" said Joel.

"I have never been so afraid of the dark in my life" said Okuma.

"At least it's over" said Manino.

"Over? Since when?" They all get grabbed by Volcanium and Frostonium fists and the one doing this was Lord Dominator.

"Please! We'll serve you!" begged Manino.

"Spare us!" said Rosetta.

"Stop! It hurts!" said Tim.

"We'll do what you want!" said Joel.

"You are our new master! Just stop this!" begged Okuma.

Dominator smirks. "Sure, cry for me!" she increases the heat and cold from her hands

The Celebrity 5 scream in pain and soon they're bodies start to either burn and slowly freeze and soon they were nothing more than shattered corpses. "I hope Wander didn't see that" said Dominator.

Martin recalls that there are many portals opening across the world, and each one has mindless ones pouring out. Then he gets an idea.

Martin's suit activates a filed rod in the back. "Anyone who's electric, hit me!" He also preps his ion disintegrator cannon.

Alarak, Storm Thor, Sam, Neil, Victor, Mephisto, Hollow, Janna, Sergei, Gyro, Swain, Jayce, Winston and Ben turns into Ampfibian and they use every ounce of electrical power and weaponry to power-up Martin's suit.

He then sends a massive electric ion disintegrator and wipes out all of Dormammu's mindless armies through a portal chain that leads to all of the scattered armies across the world!

"No! My army!" yelled Dormammu.

But then he's hit in the face by Ragnaros and then Godzilla bites off the dark lord's arm. "You will all pay for this!"

"Nope, just you!" Dormammu looks up and Deathwing comes crashing down and bites onto Dormammu's head and lets out a Searing Dragon's breathe.

Dormammu screams in agony as his entire body is being vaporized by Deathwing's power and soon Dormammu was no more.

Deathwing licks his teeth and burps. "He tasted weird."

Loki was now in deep fear, Dormammu was gone, many of the villains has been slaughtered and he had no more plans left.

Baron Zemo goes toe-to-toe with Duchess Swan and her rapier silver feather. Even though he is a skilled swordsman, Duchess combined her fairytale grace and out dueled the Baron. He makes a run for it, but Hollow sees him fleeing.

Hollow switches from Light saber to an augmented Vibranium Crowbar. Using every ounce of the Force, Hollow dashes to Zemo and grabs him by the leg.

Hollow runs across the planet while dragging Zemo and his face gets shredded as he's dragged.

Hollow then throws Zemo towards Loki and runs back around.

Loki dodges Zemo and then Hollow appears right in front of the incoming villain and places his crowbar in front of him, the result: Zemo's incoming body hits the Crow bar and he splits in two.

Loki staggers back and when he turns around he sees all of them looking at him. "W-We can settle this peacefully! I-It wasn't my intentions! It was all Dormammu!"

"And yet, you invoked all of this!" said Optimus Prime.

"There will be no mercy from us" said Alarak.

"I trust the Loki I know, you are nothing like him!" said Thor.

Then Hollow force chokes the god of mischief. "You wanna know what we all felt in those DISK's?" Hollow looks to everyone who are all getting ready.

Gyro creates a powerful barrier to keep the DISK war Avengers and children from interfering.

Hollow throws Loki towards Gyro and Charmcaster, they both hit him with a Bolt of pain and a frost bolt.

Spinel then grabs Loki and tosses him towards Bismuth who slams her hammer hands down onto him, he is lifted up by water from Lapis and pelted metal shards from Peridot and then Obsidian grabs him and unleashes a fire breathe.

Obsidian tosses him onto Way Big who punches him, turns into Ghost Freak and Horrifies Loki, turns into Rath and goes berserk and finally turns into Atomix and gives him one heck of a nuclear slam.

Kel'Thuzad grabs Loki with his icy chains and sends him to Anub'Arak who unleashes his locust swarm upon the god.

Then Alarak uses his telekinesis and pulls Loki to be stabbed in the side by his blades and then throws him to Artanis who uses Zeratul's weapon onto Loki's right chest and then to Fenix who uses a thunderous charge and whirlwind attack.

Loki is knocked towards Jenny who repeatedly uses all of her ranged weapons on him, Tadashi blasts Loki with a pulse blast and Honey Lemon throws a high explosive Chem ball.

Loki is now lying on the ground, until he gets picked up punched high into the air by Bruce Banner (Hulk), in flight Loki is impaled by Pyrrha and her spear, in mid-flight she configures it into her sniper rifle and blasts him to Penny who slashes him repeatedly with her blades then she blasts him downward with her green energy beam.

But Loki gets grabbed by Thor, he tosses Loki into the clouds and he uses his powers, with Mjolnir and Stormbreaker and let's loose a Geostorm category lightning storm!

Loki is burnt badly and hurls to the ground but gets hit by Mothra and gets grabbed by Scarlet Witch and her powers. She then uses her powers to crush him and then throw him to the ground.

Star Lord flies up and places a bomb onto the god's back and Doctor Strange lands multiple arcane bolts and then he explodes.

Loki hits the ground but he gets levitated by one of Rocket's gravity mines, Drax stabs Loki's shoulders and he goes unconscious, then Mantis wakes him up and Groot repeatedly slams Loki many times to the ground and tosses him to Nebula where she slashes his neck with her sister's dagger.

Then Loki gets run over and blasted by every vehicle and aircraft, they're actually the Transformers.

Then Winter soldier grabs Loki and punches him in the face till his skull turns red and he throws him to Falcon who hits Loki with his Red Wing drone, followed by Spider-man wrapping Loki with his webs and letting War Machine blast him with the Ex-Wife missile (Stark tech improved).

Loki was now beaten and tired, but he gets grabbed by demonic tentacles from Alastor and rapidly shot at by Blitz, Moxxie and Millie.

He's then grabbed by Stukov's lurking arm and thrown towards Zagara who hits him with a Baneling barrage. Dehaka uses his ballistic tongue and bites onto Loki's arm and then tosses him aside.

Lord Dominator blasts him away with her Volcanium and Frostonium cannons.

Diablo grabs Loki and repeatedly punches him to the ground, followed by shadow scratches from Mephisto and a globe of annihilation from Azmodan.

Loki gets up, but gets slammed back down by Ragnaros' hammer, the Firelord lifts up Sulfuras and Loki dragged with it and puts him in front of Godzilla who blasts him with his Uranium fire.

Loki drops and lands in front of every League of Legends Champion and Overwatch hero and villain all use their skill shots and ultimate's on the god of mischief.

The smoke clears and Loki is now battered and bruised badly. But it was not over yet.

Timmy wishes for Poof to become a large Golf Club and he hits Loki. Duchess moves past Loki and slashes him with her rapier, Lori pounds him with a lava punch and unleashes a lava wave onto him.

Loki is grabbed by Martin in his suit, he tosses Loki into the air and sends as many pulse blasts at him, then Victor comes down and electrifies Loki from within, Carol launches Ragnarok missiles onto Loki and he slams onto the ground.

But when Loki gets up Jack Cyber is in front of him, Jack points the shotgun to Loki's head, does a thumbs up and smiles and blasts him away, Jack Cyber grabs him by the foot "Get over here" and head butts him in the head (Jack Cyber has a tough Vibranium-Adamantium skull).

Sam grabs Loki from Jack Cyber and repeatedly hits him with her electric guitar and stuns the God's eyes, Ember comes in and lets out a powerful ghostly rift and then he is right in front of Peter "Pyron" Sharp.

Peter turns to Ghost Rider, breathes fire onto his face and throws him away. He pulls out his sword blood crucible and fires out a harpoon and chain that lands onto Loki's midsection, pulls Loki back to him "**Get Over here!**" and he slashes Loki's neck.

Boomer repeatedly hits Loki with his toxic canister and then slashes him with his scythe, he then leaves the canister on the ground to explode and then Loki is struck down by all four of General Grievous' light sabers.

Then Dana freezes Loki's feet and hits him repeatedly with her ice axes, then Leon comes in and punches Loki in the dick and then stabs his lungs with his claws.

Becky impales Loki's eyes with her daggers, then she kicks him into the air, pulls him back with the chains attached to the daggers and kicks the daggers deeper into Loki's head.

Loona grabs Loki and bites him in the neck and slashes his back, then she kicks him to get hit in the face by Sergei's hammer.

Gwen then shoots ten arrows to Loki and each one explodes sending him into the sky where Neil slams him down with Deathwing's mace.

Jordan uses the vulture bike to unleash its fiery exhausts onto Loki, he then gets impaled by multiple arrows from Linka, she then detonates them and they let out incendiary jelly.

Sunset garbs Loki with magic coils and slams him onto a building, she throws him to Leni who lets her plant monster bite onto him, Luna charges in and kicks Loki in the face while he's still standing and then impales his left eye with an icicle, she morphs into Demon form grabs him and sends him airborne then slams him back to the ground neck first!

Loki gets up and tries to limp away, but he is pinned to the ground by a light saber to the foot, he collapses and sees Lincoln slowly approach him. "P-P-Please! I S-Surrender!"

Lincoln then hits Loki in the head with his large blaster then splits it in two and lets out fire balls and icicle shots towards him.

Loki collapses to the ground and groans in agony. Gyro lets the barrier down and they all see what was left of Loki was nothing more than a god who is now a weak spineless being of evil.

"How is he still alive?!" asked Wasp.

They then see Hollow and a strange gauntlet on his left arm. He used the infinity stones to keep Loki from dying so everyone can have a chance to beat the shit out of him.

"What did you guys fo to him?" asked Nick Fury.

Lincoln looks towards them. "We made him understand how we felt. In pain, little hope and alone."

"And he's gonna be enjoying the rest of it in prison!" said Martin. He hands Linka a small DISK.

"Is that a DISK?' asked Hikaru.

"It is, but of my design and with little flaws" replied Martin.

Neil then goes to Loki and grabs his face. "And to make sure you will stay in pain." Neil's right hand glows and he places a small electrical orb into Loki, it keeps giving him pain, but it wasn't killing him.

"What the? What did you put in him?" asked Loona.

"A little bit of Kerrigan's Maelstrom powers, with some weighted pustules and healing pathogen. Loki will be in constant pain for the rest of his life, his body will heal and keep getting bombarded by searing energy" replied Neil.

Neil looks to Linka. "Do it."

Linka walks to Loki and points the empty DISK in front of Loki. "I was alone when my family left me as a good luck charm, I was alone when I almost lost my new family, I was alone when I was kidnapped by an evil version of my brother and I was alone when I was in that DISK!" cried Linka.

She then wipes away her tears and looks to Loki with a vengeance. "I wanted to have Stark be put in this, but I guess you well suffice! D-Secure!"

The DISK glows and Loki is sucked into his new prison, they then see it is Violet Energy biocode and the image of a screaming Loki. "Have fun being locked up, forever."

Linka hands the DISK to Jack Cyber, he places the DISK into a heavy duty briefcase and loads it into a vault. "This vault is designed to withstand even the toughest of blasts, not even a nuclear strike can be able to break it. It would take a mighty force of more than the estimated firepower to that of the sun to break open" He says this in an Arnold Schwarzenegger/Terminator voice.

"Can you please remove that stupid chip from your head? It's very unnerving" said Martin.

"As you wish" replied Jack Cyber. He removes the chip and puts it away and Jack Cyber is back. "What did I miss?"

They then look to the Avengers from DISK wars.

"Was all of that necessary?" asked Tony.

But then he sees them looking at him angrily, he shouldn't have spoken.

Fury sighs. "And I'm gonna guess you all want to have a word with the United Nations."

Martin steps up. "We need to have a talk with them and their agreements with some reckless genius."

(An hour later)

They are all at Switzerland, The Immortal Council members are currently speaking to the leaders of the world.

Everyone else is posted outside, all guarding.

They are all on the same terms and are not planning on fighting each other.

Soldier 76 and Reaper are standing side-by-side with their arms crossed.

"I hate you" said Soldier 76.

"I despise you" said Reaper.

"You freak" said Soldier 76.

"Old man" said Reaper.

Tracer and Widowmaker are sitting on top of an AT-AT walker.

"What is there bloody problem?" asked Tracer.

"No idea, but it is very childish" replied Widowmaker.

Dehaka and Kha'Zix are talking to each other about evolution and essence.

McCree and Peter are both seeing who is the better gun slinger, shooting at empty cans of beer. Bur Winter Soldier beats them both.

Luna, Dana and Ashe are chatting amongst themselves.

Kel'Thuzad is telling Thresh and Karthus of his tale.

Caitlyn and Shrike Sniper are having tea.

Lori and Mei are taking selfies.

Lord Dominator and Wander are both humming to some soothing country tunes.

Godzilla is having an arm wrestling contest with Ragnaros, and Ragnaros loses for the fifth time. "Again!" Mothra is keeping score.

Diablo is having a stare off against Aatrox.

Doomfist and Sett exchange conversations of their fighting days in the wrestling ring and the Ionian underground pits.

Duchess is having a sparring lesson with Fiora, the Grand Duelist.

Musa, Lúcio, Sona and Sam are playing some tunes and trying to figure out which beat sounds better.

General Grievous is talking to Swain about their different war tactics.

Sion is having a weight lifting challenge against Reinhardt and Roadhog.

Jenny is having a conversation with Leni, Sunset, Carol and Becky.

Loona is texting away on her phone and at the same time eating a large chicken drumstick covered in tartar sauce and sprinkles. Okay, I guess she has some cravings now.

Penny and Honey Lemon are both getting along and Honey Lemon is sharing something's she knows about Big Hero 6.

Bruce Banner speaks with Zilean, Sigma, Stukov and Tadashi.

Thor and Gragas both have a pint to drink.

Azmodunk (Azmodan) and Dunkmaster Darius are having a Bank shot challenge, but they're both out duked by Dunk master Ivern.

Boomer, Shaco and Braum are juggling Poro's.

Spider-man is hanging upside down and playing chess with Timmy, but he has no idea Elise the Spider Queen was watching him. It seems she has an eye for the man of Spiders.

Doctor Strange and Ryze are both talking about runic magic.

Everyone is just happy to not be enemies and just be friends, sort of.

The children and the Avengers as well as their other DISK wars heroes are just watching them from the other side of the blockade of Storm Troopers, Peacekeepers, Enlightened Ones, Incursean troops, Zerglings, Zealots, Dominion Firebats, Voidlings, .

Tony Stark is inside either talking with the top leaders or getting yelled at for causing such anarchy. And with Stark is Professor Nozomu Akatsuki.

The press and camera crews are all waiting for the verdict.

Captain America and the five children want to go in there and speak their word, but they can't.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" asked Ed.

"Something bad, I'm sure of it" replied Hulk.

"Maybe they'll let them off easy" said Jessica.

"Knowing them, the entire Immortal Council will speak their word and all that they have witnessed" replied Black Panther.

"This seems pointless" said Thor.

"We have to stay strong, we don't know what will really happen" said Hikaru.

"All we have to do now is wait" said Wasp.

Akira and Chris look to Captain America. He stays silent and continues to watch sternly at all of this. '_How did all of this go down fast_?!'

Then they see the main doors of the building open and they see the leaders of the world, with the Immortal Council and Nick Fury, Tony and Prof. Akatsuki.

The cameras are live and the press await for a reply.

"We have all came to a decision" said Gyro.

"This world will be maintained watch by the Terran Dominion and the Galactic Empire" replied Artanis.

"As well as vanguard from the Purifiers on the moon" said Fenix.

"FutureTech and GDI will be maintaining dimensional outposts across the seas" said Victor.

"All of Stark industries is now under FutureTech supervision with Pepper Potts leading the whole organization, every last piece of top secret Stark tech is now confiscated" said Martin.

"Tony Stark will now be under house arrest in japan for the next ten to twenty years, as well as Professor Nozomu Akatsuki" said Jack Cyber.

"As well as house arrest they are to surrender every last piece of blueprints and schematics they have both conjured up, they will be steadily funded by FutureTech to keep themselves sustained. Once they're sentence is done then they can continue with they're jobs" replied Lincoln.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will still be in service, but we will be getting some new technology and training from the Dominion military" said Nick Fury.

"The Avengers Initiative will not be disbanded, but the choice is up to those who are the Avengers. A new base of operation has been placed for the Avengers at Pearl Harbor in Hawaii" said Neil.

"They will be gaining support and resources from The Empire" said Leon.

"The world is still prowling with a few villains, but we will do what we can to stop them" said Sergei.

"As for the Mutants, we will provide some resources and proper negotiations soon, just as long as Magneto can keep his people from doing any killing. We want to see a future where humans and mutants can be treated as equals" said Linka.

"And soon, the Protoss will be establishing bases here as well, so that could be a start to unity and true equality" replied Jordan.

"Japan will now be under the watchful eye and vanguard of Silver Samurai and the Galactic Empire, if Silver Samurai agrees to this" said Alarak.

"Wakanda will also be getting some support, if the King accepts the terms" said Gwen.

"This solar system will have multiple outposts sectored around each planet, to defend from any hostile other worldly threats" said Emperor Valerian Mengsk.

"The Zerg Swarm will be sectored on the planet Venus and will act as an army for any critical conflict" said Zagara.

"And any form of magic will be under full security by this worlds Doctor Strange" said Pyrrha.

"The DISK project and anything else Stark had plans for, is now shutdown and will be disposed of by FutureTech, also we will be putting an end to Hammer Tech Industries" said Matt Horner.

Then they all look to Lincoln. "So, in short. We won."

Eevryone else starts to cheer and the press start asking some questions about their victory against the DISK project.

The Avengers feel happy that they were getting their team back, but Ironman won't be part of it.

Akira and Hikaru didn't know what will happen to them for the future.

Same goes with Chris, Hikaru and Ed, they have just witnessed these other heroes drop the hammer on Tony Stark and Prof. Akatsuki.

The Professor goes to his two sons. "Let's go home." they follow him to the Dropship and it heads for Japan.

Three more Dropships come, one for Ed, another for Jessica and one more for Chris. It was time for them to go home.

Before they all go, they say goodbye to their hero partner's even Ironman. He has to go back to Stark Tower and hand them all of his suits, and I mean all of them.

Akira then sees Gyro using his powers to teleport all of their allies back to their worlds and homes.

Akira walks towards Lincoln, the Commander sees this. "What do you want?"

"Why?! Why are you doing this?! You're all heroes! Shouldn't we all be in this together! Even if we all made mistakes!" yelled Akira.

"Akira stop!" said Hikaru, Nozomu and Tony.

Lincoln walks up to Akira. "You really are as reckless and irresponsible as Stark, well sorta. I have been through hell, I lost my old family, I almost lost my new one, I gave my life on the line many times, I fought through hell and back and i was trapped in a DISK and I had to watch my twin break down!."

They all remained silent. Lincoln then whispers to Akira. "When we meet again, I won't show you any mercy! That's what you get for siding with a defiled Ironman."

Akira backs away. "What?!"

"You have no idea what it's like to be me. Or what it's like to lose so much, and I don't mean losing a dad to the Dark Dimension" replied Lincoln. "You have an older brother, I have older sisters and we all fight and stand as one. We all have a side to choose, and it seems all of you chose yours."

Gyro then opens a portal. They all pass through.

Lincoln stops and looks back. "We will meet again, but it will be different." He then passes through and the portal closes.

The whole planet was now under the Immortal Council's government, though for Hollow's empire. This is another win and planet conquered.

Now they all await for whatever happens for them in the future, for the Marvel Universe-14042.

To be continued …..

**And this ends my reigning chapters of five. To be honest, this is my first time making a five part story system. And it's the Marvel anime that pissed me off, seriously DISK's! That is horrible. I will still make more chapters with some happy moments and bad moments and I do hope for all of the support from all of you. This is Heavy5commando, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The song is The Rising by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams, from RWBY Vol.7.**

**And if you guys have any ideas on a chapter, please PM me and I'll see if i can make it work. But I can't promise it'll come true.**

**Also, what do you guys think of a Phineas and Ferb run-in. Let's recall one thing, they re-sculpted Mount Rushmore! Doofenshmertz had a horrible childhood and OWCA sucks, big time.**


	201. Ch201 Finding some Peace

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 201: Finding some peace**

It has been one day since they're whole controversy with Marvelverse-14042, also known as DISK wars.

Things are starting to lighten up to normal again. Though normal isn't what we'd call it for the Royal Defenders.

(FutureTech)

Martin is going through all of the suits Stark made, and then Victor and Tadashi arrive.

"So, anything you have planned for the Suits?" asked Victor.

Martin is going through each one and what they can do. "Well, FutureTech has full control of Stark Industries, so I have three options: A, I melt them down and recycle the metal. B, I reconfigure them for my own tech. C, we use them as test dummies."

"I say we go for all three, some of these suits you can augment into your tech suits and the rest is either scrap or blast targets" replied Tadashi.

"Now that is a well sounded idea Hamada" said Victor.

Martin smiles. "Alright then, also where's Honey Lemon?"

"She went back to San Fransokyo, she won't be telling anyone about this" replied Tadashi.

Martin chuckles. "A shame, she's a really smart girl and would be a fine addition to FutureTech. Her pure knowledge on Chemical compounds and other forms of elemental science is pretty handy."

"I know" chuckled Tadashi.

"So, are you shocked that we built modified equipment and suits for Big Hero 6?" asked Victor.

"Nope, in fact I kinda knew" replied Tadashi.

Martin and Victor look to him. "Wait what?!"

"Guys, I knew from the start you two clowns would do this. I'm okay with it, plus if we do have a mission to go to San Fransokyo then they will love them. Also Honey Lemon loved the suit upgrade and she can't wait to use it again" said Tadashi.

"Cool" replied Martin and Victor.

They stay silent and check on each suit.

"Did you guys make an upgrade to help Juniper? She is a part of big Hero 6" asked Tadashi.

Martin and Victor's eyes are now wide. "Oh shit! We forgot about her!"

Tadashi snickers. "Let's deal with that after we sort out these Stark junk suits, the Movieverse Tony Stark is way better than this."

Martin and Victor nod in agreement.

(Super Kirov Airship)

Leon is at the balcony of the bridge and is texting Dana. What are they texting about?

Leon: _You should spend some time with your parents, after what happened with the whole DISK thing, they need they're daughter moment time, and spend some sibling time with your brother as well._

Dana: _Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you out._

Leon: _Yes I'm sure and I won't be left out. We have tons of time to spend together, as of right now the one thing that truly matters for both of us is family and you should have some family time. I can find other ways to keep myself occupied._

Dana: _Okay, if you insist. You are the most caring person you know that? I'll see you soon Leo, hugs and deep kisses!_

Leon: _I can imagine those kisses right now, I'll see you soon too my snow angel._

Leon then puts his phone away and heads back into the airship.

He sees Boomer is fast asleep as the whole ship is just floating in the air near Spellman Estate.

Leon heads to another room and sees Sergei and Loona both looking for a date on the calendar. "You two looking for when the wedding will commence?"

"We were thinking somewhere around this February, it could be a good start for us" said Sergei.

"We know we're expecting this kid next month and we're both doing what we can to finally be a couple" replied Loona.

Leon chuckles and sits on the couch. "and who knew, that last year in December you two started dating, New Year's you two became Girlfriend and Boyfriend and then you told us about the whole pregnancy thing and finally you two are gonna get married, and soon you're both parents!"

Sergei chuckles. "Yeah, yeah that's true."

"We've both come a long way from all of this, and it all started when I was sent with my associates to kill your brother" replied Loona.

"Yup, and that's when we both met up" replied Sergei.

Leon snickers. "So, when's the big day for the wedding?"

Sergei and Loona look back to the calendar. They both see a date that can work and smile.

"Leon, spread the message to the others" said Sergei.

"The wedding is on the 29 of February" replied Loona.

Leon remains speechless. "What? But' that's after Leni's birthday!"

"We know" replied Sergei and Loona.

Leon sighs and pulls out his tablet. "This is gonna be so intense."

Sergei and Loona look out to the window, they're wedding was going to be inbound, all they had to do was be patient.

"Sergei, I'm craving some rocky road ice-cream right now, with the side of hot sauce and a T-bone steak" said Loona as she leans onto his shoulder.

Sergei smiles. "Okay my hellhound, okay."

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Timmy, Lincoln and Linka are now at the cafeteria eating lunch alone, then they're met by their friends and Jordan.

"We heard about what happened to you guys! Are you two okay?" asked Mollie.

"We're fine, really we are" said Linka.

"It must've been horrible in there" said Rusty.

"We're so sorry you guys went through all of that" said Zach.

"I am not liking to these other worldly geniuses and them new stuff" replied Liam.

"Well at least the punishments were laid out" said Timmy.

"And that world is no longer a threat, for now" said Jordan.

"We understand if you guys don't wanna talk about it" said Tabby.

"Yeah, we know that it's your own personal biz" said Stella.

"We'll be here to help support you guys" said Sadie.

"All of us" said Haiku out of nowhere, they all get startled.

While they're all eating, Lincoln spots Lucy sitting next to Rocky. "I'm gonna guess, we missed a lot since we were missing."

"You sure did man, first we didn't have dodge ball because coach hurt his arm cleaning his boat house, next Huggins had to cancel mystery meat Monday's due to the meat gone bad and finally my little bro and Lucy are both settling down nicely, they're not Boyfriend and Girlfriend yet" said Rusty.

"But they are looking like a really cute couple" replied Kat.

"Even though Rocky might not be a Goth, he does have this dark and cool aura that would make him a fine Goth and possibly a great soul mate for Lucy" said Haiku.

"Are you guys gonna ask him to join the young Morticians club?" asked Timmy.

Haiku nods. "He has potential."

Then Clyde comes through the doors and with him is Penelope.

"How are you this fast clyde?" pants Penelope.

Clyde sees Lincoln and Linka. "I heard about what happened! Are you two okay? Did any of you get hurt?! Do you need some moral support?! Prescriptions?! Dr. Lopez's number?!"

The others groan at all of his stupid rants about being cautious.

"Whatever happened with you two must've been horrible! I know a way to calm the mind of such things, after being locked away someplace small the best option is to not think about it and just focus on somethin else. I learned that from Dr. Lopez last year, it can help soothe the mind of all cramped imaginations" said Clyde.

But as he keeps talking, Linka feels very uncomfortable. Lincoln notices this and looks to Clyde angrily.

The others notice this, in fact everyone in the cafeteria sees this.

"Oh boy" said Liam.

"This is gonna end bad" said Tabby.

"Here comes the dark procession" said Haiku.

"Should we do something?" asked Lola.

"My conclusion is to stay out of this, Lincoln can be able to handle Clyde with such ease" replied Lisa.

Lincoln stands up while Clyde was still talking, Penelope tries to get Clyde to stop. "Clyde! Stop it!"

Clyde turns to Penelope. "What?" then he turns back to see Lincoln standing up and looking at him menacingly. 'Oops!'

Lincoln sighs. "You know, you're suddenly really ticking me off, do you not see how annoying you are right now? Do you even hear yourself? My sister is feeling uncomfortable right now and the last thing I wanna see is Linka breaking down again!"

Everyone remains silent.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was just t-trying to help" replied Clyde.

Lincoln pins Clyde to the wall and looks him directly in the eyes. "You wanna help? Then butt out!" Lincoln then let's go of Clyde and goes to Linka who was not eating her food anymore.

Lincoln could tell she was feeling all of her emotions returning.

Lincoln helps her stand up. "Come on Linka, let's find someplace else to take a breather."

"O-Okay" replied Linka nervously.

Timmy and Jordan also get up and follow. "We just lost our appetites" said Jordan. She nudges Clyde back to the ground. "And stay down!"

Penelope goes to help Clyde, then Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy and Rocky get up and follow them.

Soon Stella, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie and Tabby also follow.

Rusty and Zach decide to eat their lunch at another table. All of the students and some of the faculty who are eating there looked away from Clyde.

"Clyde, I told you, what they do is not your business. They're experienced and they know what to do, you don't" replied Penelope.

"She's right" they both see Principal Huggins at the doorway, and Torchic on his shoulder. "Clyde, may I speak with you in my office?"

Clyde knew he was in big trouble, again. He may be the junior administrator of the school, but he doesn't have all the rights to do such an act to a student.

(Outside)

Linka is crying while Lincoln is hugging her, Timmy and Jordan join them underneath the tree. As well as Absol, Lopunny and Arcanine.

The rest of their friends are by the monkey bars and swing sets watching them.

"Guys, this is bad" said Stella.

"I know right? How is this gonna go well once it's the Sadie Hawkins dance?" asked Tabby.

"She really wanted to be part of our Sadie Hawkins dance" replied Joy.

"And now all of this is happenin'" said Liam.

"Grrr, I so wanna give it to that idiot who made Linka this way!" said Mollie.

"This is not right" said Sadie.

"She is in such a mess, I feel so sorry for her, for them" said Cookie.

"What can we do?" asked Joy.

"We can try and throw them a party" said Lola.

"That could work" said Lana.

"As nice as that sound, right now it would not be the precise idea" said Lisa.

"She has a point guys, they need each other. Not some big get together moment with their friends here in town" said Rocky.

"Sigh, I wonder how Lori and the others are dealing with this?" asked Lucy.

(Royal Woods High School, hours later)

The last bell for High school has rung and all of the students are heading home, some of them have to put their things back into their lockers.

Lori closes her locker and meets up with Dana and Becky. "Hi girls."

"Hey Lori" said Dana.

"How are you holding up?" asked Becky.

Lori sighs. "I'm feeling a bit better, my siblings are also trying to be their normal selves again. But most nights I wake up to sometimes see Lola or Lana or Lucy in my bed."

Leni then approaches them. "I can't blame them, I woke up and Linka was in my bed. She looked like a mess."

"Aren't we all" replied Carol who catches up. "I still haven't gotten over the fact that I almost lost the man I could've called my lover."

"We've all been there Carol" replied Dana. "Leno texted me earlier to spend some family time."

"Same with me, Martin sent me a text when I woke up this morning" replied Becky.

"My parents are insisting me to spend some time with Victor for a while, they said that they wanna see me happy. And he does make me feel like somebody, for once" replied Carol.

Lori chuckles. "I guess we're all in the distress boat as of now."

"Yeah, I guess we are" said Dana.

"So, you guys got any plans?" asked Becky.

"Well, I got a call from Mrs. Carmichael that she's giving me and my work friends the day off. So I get to go home and see how my siblings are doing" replied Leni.

"I gotta help Luan with her stuff later, she has a birthday gig and Lola and Lana are helping her" replied Lori.

"I gotta go and see where Chaz is" said Dana.

"He said earlier he was gonna attend the arts and crafts club" replied Becky.

They then look to Carol who was looking a bit down.

Then Lori decides to lighten the mood. "I still can't believe that the Carol Pingrey joined the fight in the almighty Odin."

"You were like an unstoppable force!" said Dana.

"With love as your fuel" replied Becky.

"Yeah, how the heck did you learn how to control it?" asked Leni.

Carol chuckles. "I guess you can say I have a very good memory when I red the instruction manual. And I guess my love for Victor helped as well."

They all chuckled and continued to chat and then meet up with they're other friends. And Penny of course.

Penny has been doing well lately. Though she still didn't like being left alone for more than an hour, she still attends Royal Woods High school, but because of her incredible intelligence she only attends a few class subjects and one of them is social studies.

(Music classroom)

Luna and Sam are strumming on their acoustic guitars, then Sunset comes in. "Hey girls, you do know classes are over and it's time to head on home."

Luna sighs. "Sorry sis, I guess we lost track of time."

"Yeah, we did" replied Sam.

Sunset sits next to them. "Are you still upset about with what happened to all of us?"

"I still am sis, what happened was almost as horrible as what happened with Lincoln and Linka and the bad luck!" replied Luna.

"Same with me, it felt like I was alone again. Like what happened when I lost mom and Simon" replied Sam.

"I know that Lincoln still sneaks into our shared room to spend the night with you" said Sunset.

"Yeah, he still does. And whenever he sleeps next to me, I always hear him call me mom" replied Luna.

"Well you are the one sister he is truly closest to, even though he has a twin" said Sam.

"Plus, you are his legal guardian. You were there for him when he was very young" said sunset.

"Yeah, and it does make me feel happy that he calls me his mom. When he was two and he was scared of something he would call for mom, but Rita wasn't there so he went for the other mom and that was me" replied Luna as she sheds a lone tear.

"Where did those days go?!" cried Luna. Sam hugs her girlfriend and also cries, hearing Luna and Lincoln's relationship brought back her memories of the good times she had with Simon and her mom.

Sunset knows that they are both in deep turmoil. Sunset knows what it was like and she's learned to deal with it peacefully, she was once alone when she was a bad girl.

"Luna, Sam. I know from experience what it's like to be alone, believe me. But if you two wanna find some closure or at least some peace of mind, maybe some more family time is what you two need. Time with Lincoln and time with Peter" replied Sunset.

They both smile and hug Sunset. "Thanks Sunset." Sunset smiles and hugs them back.

"You're welcome, also these are the kinds of things I have learned from my pony mentor Princess Twilight" said Sunset.

"She really is a good teach sis" said Luna.

"You might become the next element of magic one day" said Sam.

Sunset chuckles. "That dream is long gone and was the dream of the old me, right now all I want is to see every one of my family in high spirits and back to who they always are, heroes and friends."

(Spellman Estate)

"So, do you think this is a good idea?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know, but it's not our choice. It's there's" replied Neil. "As it always was and forever will be."

They then hear the sounds of multiple engines. "They're back" replied Gwen.

The doors open and they see Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Sunset and Timmy come on. "Hey mom and dad."

They then see their parents in the living room, as if they were waiting for them. "Kid's please come here" said Gwen.

"We need to talk" said Neil.

They all take a seat on the second couch.

"Guys, we know things have been rough as of lately since our encounter with those stupid DISK heroes" said Neil.

"And we know some of you are in deep stress and depression and it's not gonna be easy to heal from those mental wounds" said Gwen.

"So, your mom and I have come up with a plan" said Neil.

They all didn't like where this was going. "What is it dad?" asked Linka.

Neil and Gwen look to each other and nod, then they look to their kids. "Room swap."

They were all shocked. "What?!"

"You heard us, we know Linka and Lincoln have been ditching their room to go and spend the night with Leni and Luna" said Neil.

"And sometimes we hear Leni and Luna go to the twins room to spend the night with them" said Gwen.

"So, you guys want Lincoln to bunk with Luna and Linka to stay with Leni?" asked sunset.

"Yes" replied Neil and Gwen.

"I guess I'm okay with it" replied Sunset.

"Same here" replied Timmy.

They then look to Lincoln, Linka, Leni and Luna.

"Guys, it's your decision" said Neil.

Lincoln look sto Linka. "Sis, do you wanna be with Leni?"

Linka nods. "Even though we're both twins and we have this in sync thing going on. Right now I wanna spend the rest of my time with Leni, just until I feel like becoming your roomie once again and I don't know how long that's gonna be."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Linka. "Same here sis, Luna is my guardian and I wanna spend as much time as I have with her. Like old times."

Luna and Leni are touched by this and hug them.

"Which now comes to another thing we have to discuss, Leni we want you to be Linka's legal guardian" said Neil.

Leni is shocked by this. "W-What?"

"Leni, you know that Linka's true guardian is Loni. But that doesn't seem to matter anymore since they're both no longer of the same family. You are Loni's counterpart, the counterpart that understands Linka" said Gwen.

Linka then realizes. "Sh-She's right, we do have this nice bond going on."

Leni then recalls, ever since Linka became part of their family. They both like fashion, they both like knitting, talking to each other and sharing stories.

"So, we have our own Special Sibling bond? Like Lincoln and Luna?" said Leni.

Linka smiles. "We do Leni, it might not be like a long time Sibling Bond. But it sure feels like one and I know Loni would be okay with this."

Leni then hugs Linka and kisses her forehead. "Okay! Okay! I'll be her legal guardian and roommate!"

Luna once again embraces Lincoln and they cry.

The rest of the family are happy to see them like this.

But then Timmy realizes something. "Guys, Duchess will be coming here once Summer Vacation starts. Where is she gonna be staying?"

Neil smiles. "And that's where plan renew come in!"

"Say what now?" asked Sunset.

"Harv! Now!" yelled Neil.

The whole house starts to shake and shutter. All of the objects are held down by a gravitational pull.

And soon, the rumbling stops.

They all head outside and see that the house has changed.

The outside was now light blue walls with the same roses around it and newly added windows and balconies for each bed room.

It was now three floors tall, which meant extra rooms.

Now the living room and the family den have merged. So the room with the TV and couches is now linked with the room that has the books and chimney.

The Dining room and kitchen remains separated and the same.

The basement hasn't really changed, but the extra rooms are no more, they have now moved up stairs.

Lincoln and Luna's room: Bunk bed for Lincoln's lower bunk orange pillows and sheets with Dominion shaped pillows, Luna's top bunk is purple pillows and sheets with guitar pick shaped pillows. A TV, game consoles, two computers, Luna's instruments, Lincoln's books, many wallpapers, two walk in closets and one bathroom. The walls are painted in violet with some orange to the sides and corners.

Linka and Leni: Two beds neighboring each other by three feet. Linka's bed is orange with pink heart shaped pillow and sheets. Leni's bed has her usual teal flower shaped pillows and sheets. A TV, a game console, two computers, Leni's fashion things, Linka's books, a few wallpapers, two walk in closets and one bathroom. The walls are painted in teal with some orange by the doorways.

Sunset: still with the queen sized bed, now with curtains attached to it, red, yellow and orange pony shaped pillows and sheets, as well as the bed rail curtains. A TV, game console computer, art things, pictures of her friends, walk in closet and bathroom. The walls have been painted in red and yellow and there are logos of her cutie marks on the doorway.

Timmy and Poof: One big bed with dark blue sheets and white and pink stripe pillows, a small bed near the doorway, magenta pillows and sheets. A TV, game console, computer, Comics, action figures, books, a walk in closet, and bathroom. The walls are painted in dark blue and magenta on the window and doorway.

Neil and Gwen: Still the same as it was, but Lily's crib is not there anymore.

Lily and Duchess: Lily's crib with velvet pillows shaped like rabbits, white sheets and some soft railings with bear and bunny patterns. Duchess's bed is similar to that of sunsets, only it has swan shaped pillows and sheets in black and white, same with the curtains. A computer, a TV, Lily's toys and diapers, a diaper bin, Lily's clothes drawer, Some ballet stuff, a walk in closet and a bathroom.

Neil's office: He keeps the contents of this room private, but it has its own bathroom and bed now.

And each of their rooms has a nice and soft bed for their Pokemon partner.

And four extra rooms for guests each with its own TV and walk in closet and the main hall bathroom.

They were all shocked by this.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Neil. Gwen smiles with him while holding Lily.

They had no idea how to respond to this, except they all tackle and hug Neil. "Thank you!"

Neil chuckles and hugs them all. "This is a fresh new start for all of us and this will help us all heal."

"W-W-Love, W-W-W-Family!" They all look to Lily.

"W-What did she just say?" asked Linka.

Lily giggles. "Love family! Love family!"

Gwen gasps. "S-She just said her first complete sentence!"

They all get up and go and hug Lily. "We love you too Lily!"

Lily claps and giggles. "Lily, Love Family!"

From the Super Kirov, Leon, Sergei and Loona smile at this and are also shocked by the house transformation.

This was a whole new change once again for the Spellman's and for whatever future to come.

To be continued …..

**And that's a wrap for this epic epilogue to the D-Smash saga, sort of. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	202. Ch202 Spending some time

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 202: Spending some time**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is on the roof of the building using his high tech scanner telescope to check all of Royal Woods and standing next to him is Lisa Loud.

"Well, looks like every flying type Pokemon has returned to Royal Woods and Great Lake City" said Martin.

"Indeed, I have even noticed some new Pokemon species flying through the migration portals, as well as the mighty Rayquaza flying high within the earth's atmosphere" replied Lisa.

Martin then checks the list of many Pokemons on the scanner. "Yup, sure seems like it. Let's just hope Keyogre doesn't end up here."

"If that happens we'll need to keep watch over him so he does not inflict any harm to fishing vessels and FutureTech oil rigs" replied Lisa.

"True" Then the scanners go off and a new image appears. "What the heck is this?"

They see the image of a British looking bird with white feathers on the front chest, webbed feet and green eyes.

"That's it!" said Lisa. "That is the new Pokemon bird species I saw!"

"Says here its name is Cramorant, but there's no other information about it. Do you think there's a new region within the Pokemon world?" said Martin.

"It would seem so, that dimension is full of surprises" replied Lisa.

"Just like with the whole Ultra-Beast situation they have, that's the one Pokemon research I am avoiding" said Martin.

"By the way, since we are speaking on the subject on research. How come I was not informed about the Jaeger Project?" asked Lisa.

"Kid, you're 4 and this is a high class government tech facility. We only call on your help when we need extra hands with computer hacking and stuff, but we can also accomplish that with the help of Sombra. Lisa you have to understand that this is whole thing has changed us all, from Overwatch all the way to DISK wars" replied Martin.

Lisa sighs. "I understand, it seems many of the Royal Defenders are still trying to cope with that horrible fact, as the same to my family."

Then they hear someone calling from below. "Martin! Come on let's go!" it was Becky.

"Well, looks like I'm off. Tadashi will bring you home Lisa" Martin jumps off the roof and lands on his feet using his nanotech suit boots. "Nailed the landing."

Victor also gets into his car. "Carol is at the mall waiting for us, let's go."

Martin gets into his car and Becky gets into hers and they drive off.

Lisa then looks to the scanner and to the new bird Pokemon. "A new Pokemon region."

(Royal Woods Mall, Gryphon's shopping clothes department)

Martin and Victor are now in the dressing area, waiting for Carol and Becky to come out from changing.

""So, this is happening" replied Martin.

"Yup" said victor.

"This is my first time to help judge an outfit" said Martin.

"I've already done this" said Victor.

"Yeah with Carol Pingrey, I am going to judge what Becky is wearing" said Martin.

"Cool down man, this'll be fun" said Victor.

"I hope so, I mean you and Carol have this thing going on and this thing seems physical" said Martin.

Victor chuckles. "Yeah, I guess that's how we show each other on how much we care."

"And we're bringing them to a place where we get our clothing" said Martin.

"Yeah, yeah we are" said Victor.

"Is this really okay?" asked Martin.

"When they're with us, it is" replied Victor.

"We're ready!" yelled Carol.

"This is it man" said Victor.

"I got goosebumps!" said Martin.

Becky and Carol come out.

Carol wearing a white top, black jeans and violet jacket with purple track shoes.

Becky is wearing brown shorts, white top and green long sleeve jacket with teal sandals.

"Wow!" said Martin and Victor.

The two girls giggle. "We'll take that as a yes these look good on us!" said Carol.

"We'll be back! Wait right there" replied Becky.

"This is just the start my friend" replied Victor.

Martin is blushing a bit. "I am so gonna regret this shit."

(Montage)

Carol is wearing a long white dress with violet fur shoulder straps and violet heels.

Becky is wearing a red strapless blouse and skirt that reaches her knees, with white knees high socks and red heels.

Carol comes out in black leather jacket, pants and grey top with some black leggings and boots.

Becky comes out in an orange sweater vest with a white short-sleeve shirt, grey shorts, and white socks with sports shoes.

Carol comes out wearing a two piece violet swimsuit with a sun hat on and a towel covering her lower half.

Becky comes out wearing a one piece green swimsuit with teal and blue stripes and a pair of green shades.

Carol is now dressed in a black Russian coat with pants and a red top inside with boots and the signature Russian fur hat.

Becky is now dressed in a white lab coat, green top, black tight jeans and blue shoes with knee high socks and glasses, also her hair is tied into a bun.

The both girls come out wearing very attractive sailor outfits.

They come out again in cheerleader uniform.

And once more as Geisha's

The only thing these two FutureTech nerds have to say is either. "You are damn beautiful" or "That's hot!"

Now they only await for what happens next.

"So, you feeling nervous man?" asked Victor.

"Dude! Becky hasn't looked this gorgeous since I first saw her!" said Becky.

"You gonna pass out?" asked Victor.

"No! Yes! Maybe?! I don't know any more man!" replied Martin.

"You boys ready?" asked Carol.

"Ready as we'll ever be, right martin?" said Victor.

"Y-Yeah, sure" replied Martin.

"Good!" said Becky.

They both come out, but Victor and Martin are both shocked as to what they were wearing.

This isn't going to be easy for me to describe, I know little on Victoria Secret's Lingerie, but I'll do my best.

Carol is in a violet and black colored cat style lingerie showing a lot of her curves.

And Becky is in a teal mermaid style lingerie, showing off her belly and some of her curves.

"Whoa! Now this is something I would want to keep looking at for the rest of my life babe" replied Victor.

Carol giggles. "Why thank you."

Becky then chuckles. "How about you martin? Martin?"

Victor turns to see that Martin has passed out. "Well, that ended well."

"I think he couldn't handle it" said Carol.

Becky goes over to him and kisses his cheek. "He'll wake up, soon."

"Come on Becky, let's go and change" replied Carol.

They both head back inside. While Victor takes a picture of Martin's unconscious body.

(Super Kirov Airship)

Sergei and Loona are both looking for some places where they can establish their wedding.

"We can't go to hell, chances some demon is gonna crash the party" said Loona.

"Russia is not a good option, it might still be snowing there and some of our guests might not be ice proof" said Sergei.

"I was thinking of Canada, but then I decided not to" said Loona.

"The Aegis battlecruiser wouldn't fit well for weddings either" said Sergei.

"Definitely not gonna be putting the wedding at the Burning Hell's too much blood" said Loona.

"And a no to Azeroth, Gyro said they have a fight to deal with an old god" said Sergei.

"We're not celebrating it at you're brothers house" said Loona.

"That we can both agree on" said Sergei.

"What the heck is the best place for us to hold our wedding?" asked Sergei.

They both go through a list of worlds and locations they know.

Then Loona looks to a picture on the wall of a castle and smiles.

She then looks to Sergei. "How about Transylvania?"

Sergei thinks about it and smiles. "That sounds kinda nice, I like the idea."

"It's dark and a bit depressing, but it does neighbor Russia, sort of" said Loona.

"And it has tons of history regarding monsters and demonic belief" said Sergei.

"So I guess we have our wedding location" said Loona.

"Now all we have to do is set up the invitations and get ourselves ready, but I we do have to check the layout of the place and see where we can put the whole wedding up" said Sergei.

"And I have to pick out a wedding dress. Ugh! I hate that I have to shop for something girly" said Loona.

"You know, maybe Gwen can help you. During her wedding with Neil she wore a white wedding dress with some shades of dark blue and black, it is unknown to me where she got that dress, but she could help you" said Sergei.

"I guess it's worth a shot" said Loona. Then her stomach growls.

Sergei chuckles. "Looks like the little one is hungry."

"He is" replied Loona as she rubs her belly, Sergei also places his hand on her stomach.

Loona then kisses Sergei and he kisses her.

"This is gonna be one big thing for us soon" said Sergei.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that this is happening to me" said Loona.

Sergei chuckles. "So, what is my elegant hellhound craving now?"

Loona leans onto his shoulder. "Chocolate ice-cream, two large bottle of sprite, potato chips and dog biscuits."

They both head to the kitchen, for the whole time they had no clue Leon was looking at them.

"Wow! Looks like we're moving things fast around here" said Leon.

Leon heads to the balcony and pulls out his phone. "I wonder what Dana is doing with her fam right now?"

Then he hears someone screaming, he turns to the left and sees Boomer jumping off another balcony with a bungee cord attached to his leg.

"Psychopath" said Leon. He then throws a dagger and it breaks the cord. And Boomer streams.

Leon smirks and continues to text and he hears boomer yelling. "Ow!"

(Spellman Estate)

Leni is finishing off the designs to her dress for prom, and Linka is helping her.

"So, you know who you're going to go with to the Prom?" asked Linka.

"Not really, Chaz is a great guy, funny, cute and really nice. But we're trying to see where else can we go with our small crush. But like I said, this is a crush not an actual thing" replied Leni.

Linka chuckles. "It's okay Leni, we all have to figure out who we are and who our soul mates can be. I know you'll find someone to go to the prom with."

"Yeah, what about you Linka? The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, it might not be the same one as the one from your original world" said Leni.

"Sorry Leni, but this girl is going there without some boy. I just wanna spend the night enjoying the rest of the scenery and see how Lincoln and Jordan are gonna be there" said Linka.

Leni smiles. "So, no boy on your mind?"

"Nope, I know I have this small crush on Ronaldo Santiago, but like you, this is just a crush. Not a long time crush that Lincoln has with Jordan. We'll see where this goes for us soon" replied Linka.

Leni smiles and hugs Linka. "I guess we're two girls with big choices for our love life."

Linka returns the hug. "Yeah, yeah we are. Also what are we going to name the little ones once Victoria gives birth to them?"

"Hmm, well that would be Washington and Victoria's choice. We are gonna need Hollow to translate what they're saying to us" said Leni.

"True and let's not forget what Jack Cyber said, we'll be expecting things to start happening to Victoria after Valentine's Day!" said Linka.

"So true! First Valentine's Day, next the newest members to the family!" said Leni.

"I still hate the fact that Washington and Victoria were treated so badly by their former owners and the loss of their friends" said Linka.

"Me too" replied Leni. Then she gets an idea. "How about we ask Martin if we can broadcast the whole birth thing to the people who chased them off, just to show them that all life is worth living and also just to punish them for almost killing five innocent little ones."

Linka smirks. "Now that is one heck of an idea!"

Washington and Victoria are hearing this.

"What do you think Victoria?" asked Washington.

"Letting our former friends and family bare witness the birth of our five kits, yeah I like that idea" replied Victoria.

Victoria belly was getting bigger and at most times Washington would help carry her downstairs, but Neil would always tell them to keep Victoria near the fireplace so Victoria and her unborn can stay warm.

Back in the room, Leni remembered something. "Linka, have you noticed the way my dress sorta looks?"

Linka sees that the dress was a strapless blouse and a knee high skirt. "Yeah, why is it like this anyway? I thought you were gonna wear something elegant?"

"Well, the thing is. I'm not going to the prom and neither is Luna and Sam" replied Leni.

Linka is now wide eyed. "What?!"

Leni nods her head and sits on her bed. "You see Duchess invited us to go to the True Hearts Warming Dance at Ever After High, and it all starts on February 14, the same time the Royal Woods High School is having the JS Prom. So I made my choice and so did Luna and Sam, but our other friends wanna spend their night at Royal Woods."

Linka sits next to Leni. "You don't have to feel sad Leni, your friend's understand right? And maybe you guys can find a way to talk to each other while the whole thing is going on between both events."

Leni smiles and hugs Linka. "Thank Linka, you're so understanding and I think I know how me and our friends can interact from two different places!"

(Neil's Office)

Neil was pacing back and forth. "Okay, okay. I start my new life as the headmaster of Ever After high on Monday! That's just great and now I have to tell my family as well as the team. But how?"

Then he gets an idea and grabs his phone and calls Giles. "Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!"

Giles picks up his mirror phone. "Hello Neil, I am here in the office and we are planning on the new renovations to make it feel more home-like for you."

"That's great Giles, but I need to ask you one thing" said Neil.

"Of course, you are going to be the future Head master of course" replied Giles. "So, what's on your mind my friend?"

"Tomorrow, after school. Get everyone to gather to the back for a big announcement, my family and team will be there too. And prepare to make it a big surprise party as well" replied Neil.

Giles smiles. "I see where this is going Spellman, I will begin the plan."

"Thanks Giles, see you on Monday" Neil hangs up and looks at himself in the mirror. "Look at you man. From humble CPS beginnings, Hero advancement, Deathwing might, Zerg domination and now this! The new Headmaster of Ever After High!"

Neil then looks out the window and he sees Lincoln and Luna laying on the ground underneath one of the trees.

(Backyard)

Arcanine is sleeping underneath one of the trees, Loudred and Roselia are looking at all of the returning flying type Pokemon on the roof balcony, Garchomp is smelling the roses by the house and Absol is sleeping on a tree branch.

Underneath another tree is Lincoln and Luna.

Luna is lying on the grass and next to her is her little brother.

"So, how come Jordan isn't hanging out with you bro?" asked Luna.

"She has her own plans with her friends, she said that I should have some sibling time with you" replied Lincoln.

Luna then pulls her brother close to her. "She's so understanding bro. You two have one heck of a bright future."

Lincoln snuggles close to Luna. "I know, but next to Jordan I know that you'll also be there for me mo- I mean Luna."

Luna then sits up and so does Lincoln, he felt nervous about this.

"Bro, its okay for you to call me mom. It really helps bring back lots of good memories we had when we were very young, you did used to call me mom when Rita wasn't around, I was always the one to look after you, mostly when the other sisters were busy, just don't call me mom all the time. Like not in public or when mom is around otherwise it's gonna get confusing, okay little bro?" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles and hugs Luna. "Okay, mom!"

Luna sheds a small tear and hugs him back. "Luna loves you little bro, always!"

Lincoln felt full closure now, after so many horrible conflicts being with the one sister he can still trust for future's to come was just enough for him.

Then they hear Harv. "Excuse me Lincoln, but it seems someone is at the door, better yet two of somebody."

Lincoln and Luna both get up and head back inside Absol sees this and follows them.

They enter the kitchen and pass by Courage who is looking through an old cook book.

They make their way past the living room and then near the stairs where Gwen comes down with Lily.

"We heard from Harv that someone is at the door" said Gwen.

Then Neil comes down the stairs as well as Sunset, Timmy, Leni and Linka.

"What's going on?" asked Sunset.

Lincoln then opens the door and they see its Hugh Jonathan Kirsch and his fiancé Sirena Alexandria Dimartino.

"What the what?!" yelled Lincoln.

"This is unexpected dudes" said Luna.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Neil.

"It is so good to see you all once again" said Sirena.

"Glad we made it, we have some big news" said Hugh.

"Is it the date of your wedding?" asked sunset.

"Yes Mija, we both have it all planned out on the where and the when" replied Sirena.

"Please come in, we have much to talk about" said Neil. He then looks to Gwen. "Call Leon and Sergei, and Loona as well. They might wanna be part of this."

Gwen nods and pulls out her phone.

Lincoln sighs and closes the door. _'Looks like Best man Lincoln is closing in fast for me, damn!'_

To be continued …..

**Pokemon are returning, shopping turned astonishing, a wedding ready to be planned out, some talks about proms and dances, Neil's big reveal plan, some heart-to-heart between two sibs and finally some upcoming news about another wedding! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	203. Ch203 Early Wedding plans

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 203: Early Wedding plans**

(Spellman Estate)

The Main doors of the Spellman house open and coming in is Leon, Sergei and Loona.

"Alright guys, what is it?" asked Leon.

"We just finished with our plans" said Sergei.

"What's the situation? Are we being attacked?" asked Loona.

They then see Hugh and Sirena in the living room amongst the other family members.

"It's good to see you mates, my name is Hugh"

"And I am Sirena."

Leon and Sergei were shocked to see these guys.

Loona had no clue who they were. "Okay, so who's British guy and Spanish lady?"

"Loona, Hugh was once my tutor back when I was still with the Louds" said Lincoln.

"And Sirena, or who we used to call Ms. Dimartino is a substitute teacher" said Luna.

Leon, Sergei and Loona take their seats.

"Okay then, so what's all this about?" asked Sergei.

"Well, you see Sirena and I have already figured out where we're going to celebrate our wedding" said Hugh.

"Awesome!" said Lincoln.

"This is gonna be totes amazing" said Leni.

"I can tell there are gonna be a lot of tears" said Neil.

"So, when is the big wedding day?" asked Gwen.

"We're going to celebrate it at Paris France, with the rest of our familia coming" said Sirena.

"And all of you guys are invited" replied Hugh. "And as always, Lincoln is my best man."

"Still shocked you would pick a kid to be your best man" said Leon.

"Well he is a kind hearted fellow and is pretty much a hard working lad" said Hugh.

"As for the date, it's going to be on the 21st of February" said Sirena.

"Wow! That was almost quick!" said Sunset.

"There's going to be tons of plans for that one dude" said Luna.

"And all of the decorations to prepare" said Timmy.

"Did you guys already have it set up?" asked Gwen.

"We did, from the food, decorations and the venue. Right in front of the Eiffel Tower" replied Hugh.

Sirena looks to Leni. "Also, I decided that you should be the one to make my wedding dress, it will be a surprise for my family as well."

Leni gasps. "What?! Really?"

"Yes mija, really" replied Dimartino.

"But wait, what about your mom, or your sisters? Won't they want to help you ion picking out the wedding dress?" asked Leni.

Sirena sighs. "And that is why I want you to make my dress, you see my family can be quite picky when it comes to this kinds of stuff. My cousin took five days until she finally got the dress she wanted, and the wedding was on the following day."

"Whoa! Talk about taking it too long" said Lincoln.

"So you want Leni to make you the wedding dress you deserve, not what your mom or siblings want?" asked Linka.

"Indeed, I am the eldest in my family and I know when to stand up to one of them, or all of them" said Sirena.

"Don't worry Ms. Dimartino, I'll come up with the best wedding dress for you. Once I finish the dress I'm making for the True Hearts day dance" said Leni.

Sirena chuckles. "Take your time sweetie, I know you have other plans."

"And to help make it a bit faster, I'm helping Leni did teach me a lot about fashion design and stuff" "replied Linka.

"Thank you Linka, tag team fashion sisters!" Leni hugs Linka and Linka hugs her back.

"So, Hugh. Did you pick out your suit?" asked Lincoln.

"I sure did, my other uncle runs this small suit tailor in London, I think it was called Kingsman" replied Hugh.

"Cool, and the rings?" asked Neil.

"All taken care of, and I know my bachelor party will be great. I trust you Lincoln" said Hugh.

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks Hugh, I'll think of something to make it awesome! Or unforgettable" replied Lincoln.

"I know you will chap, also by the time the whole party is over, I will hand you the rings" replied Hugh.

"And I will make sure they're safe" Then Lincoln gets curious. "You don't have any siblings do you?"

"No, I'm an only child" replied Hugh.

Lincoln sighs. "Thank goodness, I thought that if you have brother's they might get annoyed that you picked me to be your best man."

Hugh chuckles. "The only thing I have in my family are three uncles, my mom and dad, my grandparents from both sides of the family, my three cousins, four aunts and ten nephews."

They were all speechless, then they looked to Dimartino.

"And of course, I have my mama and my papa, my Abuela and Abuelo from both sides of the family, my four tio's and five tia's, eight of my cousins, my four younger sisters and of course some family friends."

They had no clue which family was outrageously large.

"Now that is a lot of people!" said Lincoln.

"Did you guys already plan on the flights for them?" asked Gwen.

"We have" replied Hugh.

"Both our families are rich and in a way powerful, so the whole thing was planned out smoothly" said Hugh.

The Lincoln gets an idea, Linka notice this and could guess what he was thinking. "Hugh, Sirena. Let me deploy Dropships to pick up your family so they can make the trip."

"It will help cover up all the payments you guys were planning. And since Sirena's family is in Mexico, they can hitch a ride on the Aegis" replied Linka.

Hugh and Sirena are shocked by this offer.

"Guys, you don't need to do this" said Hugh.

"We have that all covered, we are planning to pay for the flight's soon" said Sirena.

"Hugh, Sirena. You both have done a lot when you guys started planning this thing, let us contribute to the whole shindig" said Lincoln.

"You guys also count as friends to our family" said Linka. "Let us do this for you two."

The rest of the Spellman's thought that this was a great idea, and that once again the kindness of the Linck twins knows how to strike.

Hugh and Sirena saw just how determined these two are in making their wedding nice.

"Very well then" said Sirena.

"I guess this can work as well, though we have to inform the rest of our family on this" said Hugh.

"And we'll be waiting" said Neil.

"Also what about our other friends?" asked Sunset.

"I guess they're also invited, but I suggest not the Louds, even though Lori is part of your team. I wish not for her to tag along" said Hugh.

"Chances it could end bad real fast, Lori might post what is going on and the others will know. I know from experience after all" said Sirena.

They all knew what she meant. Heck even Lincoln, Leni and Luna know.

"Okay I guess, but we should at least tell Lori about it. I don't wanna keep this secret from her" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, she's a part of our team and we know she'll understand" said Leni.

"They got a point, once she's told about this she'll pretty much do whatever she can to keep the rest of her sibs occupied so they don't know from social media" said Luna.

"Thank you guys, also Luna. We would like you and Sam to perform the theme at our wedding" said Hugh.

"Mostly we are planning on having the theme on either violin or piano, or both" said Sirena.

Luna is shocked by this and smiles. "Dudes! It would be an honor! Sam is so going to be stoked by this!"

"Now this is what I call a friendly family benefit" said Leon.

Then Hugh and Sirena also decided to tell them one more thing.

"There is another thing we should mention, once the wedding is all over. Sirena and I are moving to Spain" said Hugh.

"We're both going to start a new life there, Hugh is going to be an English teacher at their college and I will be a social studies teacher" said Sirena.

Lincoln had no clue what to say, but he was happy for them. "Well, I hope we can still stay in touch when that happens."

"Indeed we will Lincoln" said Hugh.

Gwen notices Loona and Sergei. "You two have been awfully quiet lately. Something on your mind?"

Leon sighs. "Oh boy."

Sergei and Loona look to each other and nodded in agreement. "We already made our plans for our wedding this month" said Sergei.

"Transylvania, February 29" said Loona.

They were all shocked, except Leon. "Surprise" said Leon.

"But that's after my birthday" said Leni.

"We know" replied Sergei and Loona.

"My lord, first our wedding and now this. Seems like February is turning out more than we all expected" said Hugh.

"Congratulations you two" said Sirena. "How long have you both been dating?"

"Since December" replied Sergei and Loona.

Hugh and Sirena were both confused by this. "I'm sorry, what now?"

Linka chuckles. "Boy do we have a story for you two."

(Night time)

They had dinner with Hugh and Sirena before they left, and soon Leon, Sergei and Loona are back at the Super Kirov.

Linka and Leni are in their room thinking of a design for Dimartino's wedding dress, while at the same time finishing off Leni's dress and of course Courage is helping.

Gwen is putting Lily to sleep and reading her a bed time story.

Timmy and Poof are doing a live chat with Cosmo and Wanda, now if only Cosmo knew how the chat worked.

Sunset is making the call to Lori about the whole wedding and she's also going to tell Dana, Becky, Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Tadashi, Penny, Gyro, Pyrrha and Carol that they are also invited.

Luna is doing the same for the Sharps and is also adding the Dazzles for the wedding theme.

Neil is in his office, he just finished the speech he was planning to announce at Ever After. Then he gets curious and looks up Hugh's family name, and what he finds is a total shocker. "Oh my sweet fucking god!"

And now for Lincoln, he is at his desk thinking of a way to make Hugh's bachelor party. "What's the best way to make a British handsome guy celebrate his final free moments of being single?"

Then he searches up for some things on his computer and pretty soon he starts writing things down.

Luna on the other hand had just finished her conversation with Sam, she's already in her sleep wear.

She then sees Lincoln on his computer and smiles. _'The man with the plan at his works again.'_

"Hey bro, I'm gonna catch some Z's now, don't stay up too late okay Linc?" said Luna.

"Got it sis" replied Lincoln. "Good night Luna."

Luna smirks. "Goodnight Lincoln." she climbs to her top bunk and gets some sleep.

(One hour later)

Lincoln looks at the party list he made. "This is so going to work." He yawns and turns off his computer.

He then gets sleepy and passes out on his desk, Luna wakes up and sees this.

Luna climbs down from her top bunk and caresses her brother's hair.

Thankfully, Lincoln is already in his pajamas.

Luna picks up her brother and brings him to his lower bunk and tucks him in, she then decides to tuck herself in next to Lincoln and embrace him.

Luna rubs his hair and whispers. "Goodnight little bro, Luna will always love you and will always be with you till the end. And that's a promise."

Then she suddenly gets a rush of memories of what happened with the DISK wars incident. Seeing Lincoln fade in her arms, realizing he was missing and imprisoned, trying to search for Lincoln in that cursed Marvelverse, but most of all what happened after all of it, they were all broken and almost lost.

Luna then recalls everything that has happened to her brother before they became Spellman's.

The sweet spot, the pranks, the feuds, the Princess Pony book, the sister fight protocol, the fight over money, the meddling, the supermarket incident and the cherry on top: The Bad Luck fiasco.

Luna then starts to shed some tears, she looks down and sees the sweet smile of her brother while he's sleeping, but what Luna sees now is her brother when he was two years old and always went to her for company.

Luna starts to cry and hug Lincoln as if she doesn't want to let him go, she recalls the day she was appointed as his legal guardian about the promise she made. _"As your guardian, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe and happy Lincoln. I promise, I love you little brother.'_

'_I love you too Luna!'_

Back to reality and she can hear Lincoln mutter in his sleep. "I love you, mom."

Luna was now in her thoughts and was back to when it all began. _'Lincoln forgives me, but do I forgive myself?'_

'_I …. I …. I have to do whatever I can to make sure that promise stays alive, for you little bro, for you Lincoln.' _Luna then closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Absol heard all of this through his telepathy. _'This is bad, she's returning to the state she was from before, it seems Lincoln may be healed of his dark past. But Luna is a question.'_

Absol then returns to sleep next to Loudred.

Who knows what will happen next for all of them, for the realms, for Royal Woods, for their friends, for their families and for Lincoln, and Luna.

To be continued …..

**Two Weddings in one month, and it seems some memories don't fade so easily. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	204. Ch204 the Fairytale Headmaster

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 204: The Fairytale Headmaster!**

(Spellman Estate)

All of the Spellman kids have returned from school, and are headed towards the house.

But then they see Gwen with Lily, Courage, Washington, Victoria and all of the Pokemon come out.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" asked Linka.

"Yeah, where are you going?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, we were left a note from your dad to go to the school of Ever After" replied Gwen.

"Okay, so where is he?" asked Leni.

"No clue, chances he might already be there" replied Gwen.

Then they see Leon, Sergei and Loona arrive and they also had the same note. "You guys got one too?" asked Leon.

"We did" replied Gwen.

Then they spot a Dropship inbound and it lands, revealing. Peter, Sam, Ember, the Dazzles, Martin, Victor, Tadashi, Penny, Jack Cyber, Dana, Becky, Carol, Jackie, Mandee, Teri, Whitney and Lori.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Sunset.

"That's what we wanna know too" replied Penny.

"We got a message from Neil to come to Ever After High immediately. Something about a big surprise" replied Martin.

"We also got a text from him" said Mandee.

"We were at the mall when we got these messages" said Jackie.

"And it was before we all went in" said Carol.

"Then this Dropship came and picked us up" said Becky.

"I'm so confused right now" said Victor.

They all look to the Great Gate glowing and Gyro comes out. "Ah, good you're all here. Come along now, to Ever After high we go."

"Dude, what the heck?" asked Sam.

"All will be answered once we get through the gate, come along now" They all followed the Guardian and headed towards the Portal to Ever After High.

(Ever After High)

School is now over in this world, which means everyone is headed for the back of the school for one big announcement.

"What do you think it is?" asked CA Cupid.

"Maybe they're changing some of the menus at the castleteria" said Dexter.

"Or they might be adding some new obstacles for hero training" said Darling.

"Chances it could be something about the Dragon games, or the True hearts day dance" said Vicky.

"That actually makes sense" said Raven.

"You know what else makes sense? Realizing that right now is tea time!" said Maddie.

Then they all spot the Evil Queen riding her dragon to the back of the school, but it lands onto the balcony of the headmaster's office.

"What is my mom doing?" asked Raven.

"Maybe this might have something to do with the whole big announcement" said Apple.

Then they all spot the great gate glowing. "What the heck?" asked Duchess.

"Are we expecting company?" asked Hunter.

And coming through are the Royal Defenders.

"Guys!" Duchess ran to them and they all have a group hug, well for the Spellman siblings.

Gyro smiles and turns into a raven. "I'll see you guys at the big announcement." He then flies off.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Duchess.

"Dad told us to come here" said Sunset.

"He said it was a big surprise" said Sergei.

"And he literally wanted all members of the Royal Defenders to come, and some of their closest friends as well" said Lori.

Duchess was even more confused now. "Okay, maybe it has something to do with the big announcement that's gonna happen at the back of the school."

They were also confused by this.

"We might as well head there now" said Martin.

"By the way, where the heck is Boomer?" asked Tadashi.

"He said he's at Russia right now, something about a good deal on a Russian World War 2 plane" replied Loona.

"Of course he'd do that" said Gwen.

They all gather to the back, they all take their seats and spot Giles Grimm headed to the stage.

"Greetings and a good afternoon to all of you. Now I know what you're all thinking, what are you all doing here? Why are we all here? What is this big announcement about? Or better yet, why are the heroes here?"

They all look to the Royal Defenders.

"Well, the thing is. I am stepping down from being the Headmaster of the school."

They all remain silent.

"So, that's it?" yelled Victor.

"Not yet, I am stepping down and taking the role as Dean to the school. So the when the new headmaster is busy, I will take charge till he gets back" replied Giles.

"And now, to begin the next announcement, I present to you our beloved queen Sally Whitemane" Giles steps away and the Leader of the Scarlet Crusade takes the pedestal.

"As you have heard from Giles, he is stepping down from his position for obvious reasons. We have chosen a new headmaster who will lead this school to security and good measure, someone who has been through so much, even from the day he came to this world and was suffering through torment. He is a true man to his words, even if he can't keep promises he tries. He's understanding, devoted and a natural born leader, even though he has a demonic dragon within."

Lincoln and the others then realize who she means. "No way."

"Students and faculty, I present to you the new Headmaster of Ever After high. Neil Austin Spellman!"

Then coming through the double doors is the man himself, Neil Austin Spellman. Yeah! That's right! The middle name is Austin, which is Gwen's last name. Why Austin? That's for next time.

They were all shocked by this.

"Dad is the headmaster now?!" said Duchess.

"What is he doing?" asked Leon.

"This is a joke right?" asked Sergei.

"My mind is blown right now guys" said Sam.

"Whoa! What in the sam hill?!" said Peter.

"Why didn't he tell me about this?" asked Gwen.

"Probably a surprise thing" said Dana.

"I am literally recording this" said Lori.

Neil then looks to the papers he was carrying and then puts them down and looks to everyone.

"Hello everyone, you all know me. The supporting role to CPS, the man with the Death Dragon within, the Swarm Lord and a devoted father. Now, this whole thing about me being the headmaster was one of the most unbelievable things that has ever happened to me. I was given this offer last month, and then I decided to take the role. Which was during the time we were ….. Put into DISK's, still the worst case scenario for everybody."

"This is a really confusing time for all of you, especially my family. But I assure you that this role is a good thing, there have been many incidents in this world where we have all experienced and I intend to try and put some of those horrible experiences in the past, and what do I mean by horrible experiences?"

"Let's go to Thronecoming, where chaos was almost made and the book of legends was gone, the Spring Fairest, where the Cheshire cat almost brought ruin to this school, Dragon Games, where evil was almost let loose and to rule all of the fairytale lands and finally the cherry on top. Epic Winter, my horrible experience."

They all started to recall some almost near disastrous times.

"And that's why I stand before you all now, when something of great evil tries to loom over this world. I will do whatever I can in my power to ensure disaster doesn't bring ruin to this school, this land and to this world. And if I need some help from some very talented students, then gosh darn it I will not hesitate to ask immediately, because I truly se talent and pure skills from each one of you students."

"Students who have their own choices in life, whether it be to follow in their parents footsteps or to rewrite their own destiny in order to find their own happily ever after. Because as it is said from this day forth in Ever After high. The End is only just the Beginning, and this is a school where it's not just for heroes, this is a school where Princesses are powerful and Destinies aren't all set in stone!"

They all remain silent at first. This was making Neil nervous. _'Dang it! I worked all night with that speech!'_

Then everyone rises from their seats and applaud.

Neil was shocked, they liked it.

Giles, Evil, Queen, Gyro and Sally Whitemane sighed in relief.

"Way too close there" said Giles.

"And I thought it wasn't enough" said Evil Queen.

"Almost went wrong there, but he managed" said Sally Whitemane.

"My heart is racing right now" said Gyro.

Raven decides to help make it even better.

Raven: Let's go Spellman, Spellman rocks!

They all liked that chant and went with it. "Let's go Spellman, Spellman rocks! Let's go Spellman, Spellman rocks! Let's go Spellman, Spellman rocks! Let's go Spellman, Spellman rocks! Let's go Spellman, Spellman rocks!"

Neil was surprised by this and chuckles. "What the hell is happening?"

The rest of the Royal Defenders were amazed by their chants.

"Now that is what I call a standing ovation" said Ember.

"Dang right!" said Peter.

"This is just unbelievable" said Duchess.

"What the heck?!" said Teri.

"Looks like things are going great for Neil" said Tadashi.

"This kinda sounds like something people would chant at wrestling" said Sergei.

"He's got a point" replied Leon.

"Let's let dad have this" said Lincoln.

Soon Neil grabs the microphone. "Alright let's party!"

They all cheer and Gyro uses his magic and the whole back of the school has decorations, food and music.

"What in the name of Stalin is this?!" said Sergei.

"Oh my sweet god!" said Martin.

"Oh yeah, now this is a party!" said the Dazzles.

Neil the yells" DJ Piper! Drop it like it's hot!"

The spotlight turns to Melody on the turn tables. "Let's make this thing spelltacular!" and she plays some sweet beats as everyone enjoys the party.

Neil steps down and is greeted by his family and friends.

"Dude, what the heck?!" said Peter.

"So this is the surprise" said Leon.

"You sneaky bastard!" said Sergei.

"Just wait till your mom and sister hear about this" said Victor.

Then he's hugged by his kids. Neil smiles and hugs them back. "Surprise guys."

"We were totes surprised!" said Leni.

"Congarts pops!" said Luna.

"And I thought you being an alien leader was awesome" said Timmy.

"This has got to be one heck of an accomplishment dad" said Sunset.

"We're so happy for you dad" said Linka.

"All of us dad, this was awesome" said Lincoln.

Gwen then walks up to him and they kiss. "You are just full of surprises this year."

Neil chuckles. "Well, I still have a line up on more surprises."

"Then we suggest you don't tell them yet" said Lincoln.

Neil chuckles. "Come on, this party ain't gonna celebrate on its own!"

"Yeah!"

They all head on and enjoy what this party has to offer.

Gyro and Giles watch as Neil interacts with the staff and faculty of the school.

"It does seem like things are turning out quite well, don't you think?" said Giles.

"Getting one man, who represents the Royal Defenders and is a valid member of the Immortal Council to be part of this school. Now that is something that will surely make this world one to watch out for. Next to the magic's and knows sources of evil within, it has some reputation when it comes to fairytale conflicts, but with Neil here things will be different, things will change and soon it will be time to embrace it all" replied Gyro.

Sally Whitemane approaches them. "That is true, his leadership skills will be quite useful for anything that happens."

"And he can keep tabs on any of the parents that might come over, like the Queen of hearts, and the Cheshire cat" said Evil Queen.

"I'm surprised he isn't doing anything about those problems yet" said Giles.

"In time my friends, in time he will prove why he is this school's headmaster" said Gyro.

They then watch as Neil drinks the punch that Baba Yaga made, he spits out onto Rumplestiltskin. "What in the name of hells is in this?!"

Gyro and the others spill their punch. "Yeah, we are never letting that witch anywhere near punch" said Evil Queen.

"She wants to make things taste right, but many people here don't have her odd taste in things" said Giles.

"The one thing Neil has to deal with soon, is the incoming True Hearts day this month and the upcoming Spring Fairest festival and Dragon Games" said Sally Whitemane.

"Let's not forget the tour for Regal Academy here" said Giles.

"Ah yes, our tour for the Regal Academy students to Ever After High" said Gyro.

"Let's just hope no evil will pass through and ruin everything" said Giles.

"Like that Snow Queen, and let's not forget her daughter is still on the loose in the other fairytale world" said Evil Queen.

"Well, if something does happen, we know that Neil will do whatever he can to maintain order" said Gyro.

They all agree and continue with the festivities.

To be continued …..

**I know this doesn't seem like much, but Neil is going to be headmaster, so I made this chapter. Come next one, his first day on the job. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	205. Ch205 First Day in Ever After

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 205: First day in Ever After**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil wakes up early in the morning, he looks down to see Gwen is still asleep.

Neil smiles and kisses her forehead. "Keep sleeping love." Neil gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

He takes a shower and changes into his a black shirt and brown shorts. He then leaves the room and heads downstairs and then he sees Garchomp get up from the couch. "You do know there is a bed for you in our room right?"

Garchomp just nods and follows him to the kitchen.

There Garchomp helps clean up the place.

Neil then readies some pans for cooking while Garchomp takes out the trash, soon Neil is joined by Courage, who is still sleepy.

"You should sleep some more Courage, you don't have to wake up this early" replied Neil.

Courage just shrugs off what he says and helps with the cooking.

After thirty minutes of cooking, they both place the warm food onto the table and look at the clock, the time was now six.

Which meant that everyone else was waking up, they hear some footsteps coming down and soon the whole family was there.

"Morning guys, breakfast is ready" replied Neil.

"Thanks dad" they all replied.

"Morning honey" said Gwen as she kisses Neil.

"And a good morning to you my darling" replied Neil.

They all eat their breakfast, which is bacon, eggs benedict, orange juice and breakfast sausages.

They finish their breakfast and head back upstairs to get themselves changed.

Neil soon follows, he wanted to wash the dishes but Courage knew that he still has to go to his new job. So Courage insisted in doing the dishes for him.

Neil heads upstairs and he can hear Gwen in the shower.

Neil gets his clothes from the closet and then changes.

He soon comes out of his room and into his office, there he grabs a bag and some paper work.

He then heads downstairs and puts on his shoes.

He hears footsteps coming down, and the others arrive and are impressed at what he's wearing.

Neil's attire: Black shirt inside, dark blue long-sleeved suit with a gold Ever After High logo on the right button near the collar, grey pants with black shoes.

"Wow! You look impressive dad" said Lincoln.

"Looking kinda sharp" said Linka.

"Totes love it" said Leni.

"Just like the headmasters at London" said Luna.

"Or a human version of some rich pony" said Sunset.

"Now that is classy" said Timmy.

Gwen kisses his cheek. "You're just trying to look the part aren't you?"

"You know me, I'm trying to look good for many first day there. And no I am not feeling nervous about it" replied Neil.

"We know dad, you totes got this!" said Leni.

"Just like when you worked for CPS" replied Linka.

"You were the boss of CPS and now you're kinda like the boss for Ever After High" said Luna.

"Magic, Dragons and madness, just like Deathwing" said Sunset.

"Try and keep it cool there dad" said Lincoln.

Neil chuckles. "Thanks for the support kids, this really does help."

They all leave the house, Gwen is taking Lily to have some playtime at the Park with Courage.

Neil doesn't take his car since the Great Gate is right there. Eevryone else takes their rides.

"See you later guys, take care now" said Neil.

"Bye dad!" they all reply.

"Good luck Neil, and keep an eye on Duchess" said Gwen, she then drives off with the others.

"I will" replied Neil.

He turns around only to run into Leon and Sergei, which startles him. "Oh my sweet Jesus! What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see you head to your new job dude" replied Leon.

"Your first day on the job as a headmaster and I thought being the head of CPS was hard, this will be different you do know that right?" said Sergei.

"Yes I do and I know what I'm doing" replied Neil. "Later guys" He passes through the portal.

"Let's hope there isn't gonna be any trouble" said Leon.

"What I wanna know, is if he can handle planning the big Ever After high events" said Sergei.

"You mean True Hearts day? That is true and difficult to think of" replied Leon.

"And not to mention soon around March will be the Spring Fairest and Thronecoming" said Sergei.

"And somewhere in late April or early May will be the Dragon Games" said Leon.

"He has a lot on his table" said Sergei.

"Yeah" replied Leon.

They both remain silent.

"You know what sucks?" asked Leon.

"What's that?" asked Sergei.

"Last Friday" relief Leon.

Sergei remains silent. "Yeah, that."

What happened last Saturday? NXT had a qualifying Battle Royale match, the winner gets a spot in the Royal Rumble, but both Leon and Sergei were eliminated by Keith Lee.

"Next time brother" said Sergei.

"Yeah, but there is the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royale at WrestleMania" said Leon.

"Oh yeah, that one!" said Sergei. They both head back to the Super Kirov which was nearby.

(The World of Ever After)

Male Narrator: Gather around friends and let us tell you a tale.

Female Narrator: Welcome dear friends to the world of Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of fairytale legends.

Male Narrator: Legends of Heroes and Villains.

Female Narrator: Princes and Princesses.

Male Narrator: And things are turning out just fine, after resent events.

Female Narrator: Indeed and it seems like the new Headmaster is arriving.

Hold it right there you two! This is my story, so stay out of it!

Male Narrator: But we're the narrator's this is our duty to narrate.

Female Narrator: He's right you know.

I don't care, leave it be and let's just read this whole thing through.

Paige: Mom, dad. He's right.

Male Narrator: Oh fine!

Female Narrator: If you insist.

Thanks Paige Brooke! You'll make a great Narrator one day.

Paige: Aww, thank you. Now on with your story good sir!

Giles Grimm is waiting by the Great gate, he then sees it glowing which meant someone was coming through.

And the man he was waiting for has arrived. "Neil, it's good to see you have made it. Any first day jitters?"

"Not really, reminds me of my first days working for CPS" replied Neil.

"Of course" Then Giles sees something has followed Neil. "Is he coming along as well?"

Neil is confused. "What?" He turns around and sees Garchomp also went through. "What the hex are you doing here?"

Garchomp just roars in response. "Okay, I guess he wants to tag along."

They all head straight for the school, while at the same time are greeted by many of the students.

"Now, first off is the daily morning announcements. It starts in less than ten minutes, also you have to head to the Castleteria to check on today's menu, followed by a discussion with Baba Yaga and her adding flavors to food and drinks habit and finally checking on Faybelle's records since her punishment" replied Giles. "See simple."

Neil chuckles and looks at the list. "Giles, this is just child's play to me."

"And might I remind you that Duchess may be your daughter, but that doesn't mean she gets special treatment" said Giles.

"Giles Grimm, I know what I'm doing. I'm not some rich, snobbish Headmaster in a British school, I'm a Spellman and I do what I can to make things right, whatever it takes" replied Neil.

Giles smiles. "Indeed you do" He then checks his watch. "Oh, I have to head to the library and check on some pests that may be causing some trouble."

"Should I be concerned about this?" asked Neil.

"Not at all Neil, you have your obligations for the day and I have mine, and when it's all done then we can discuss the True Hearts day dance with the party planner and the girl in charge" said Giels. "I'll see you at lunch!"

Giles heads off to the library.

Neil is now in the hallway passing by students who are greeting him, he also takes time to greet them as well.

He then spots Hunter trying to get his pet squirrel Pesky out of his locker. "Pesky! Get out of my locker and give me back my satchel!"

Neil goes to the locker and bangs on it, the locker opens and Hunter catches his little companion. "Thank you headmaster Spellman."

"No problem Hunter, you and that squirrel has issues" said Neil.

"Yeah, I still don't know why" said Hunter.

"And he's gone" said Neil.

Hunter notices the Pesky was gone. "Pesky! Get back here!" And he's off.

"Hunter, be careful, no running in the halls!" yelled Neil. He then goes back to walking alongside Garchomp.

Neil then makes small turn as if he's avoiding someone who isn't there, but in truth someone is there. "Hey Kitty."

Kitty Cheshire does appear. "Nice move Headmaster Spellman."

"Thanks" replied Neil.

He then sees his daughter Duchess who closes her locker, the both wave at each other and go their separate ways.

Then he spots Maddie and she spots him. "And a rootly-toot-two to you on such fairest if not fondest of these delightful of fondest of days my good man."

Neil looks at her confused, but then he recalls reading a book on Wonderlandish words. "And a good day to you Miss Hatter."

Neil then sees Baba Yaga approaching him. "Ah, Headmaster Spellman, I heard from Giles that you wanted to see me after classes?"

"Yes I do, we have some things to talk about regarding you and making food taste, sort of better" replied Neil.

"Of course, though I don't know what the trouble about that is" said Baba Yaga.

Neil sighs. "Yup, we have a lot to talk about."

Neil then spots the double doors with the Headmaster name on it. "This is it then" He looks to his Pokemon. "You ready buddy?"

Garchomp nods. "Yeah, me too." They both go in and see it has been renovated.

Thanks to Gyro the room seemed like something Neil is used to, that and because Gyro once appeared in his house office.

The chair was still large and could spin with a soft velvet cushioning, the table has been handmade oak merged with birch and hand crafted to have images of Deathwing and the swarm insignia, the walls have been painted light blue with violet, orange, pink, teal, red and yellow patterns, the patterns were that of Dominion, an electric guitar, Sunset's cutie mark, a flower, a rabbit and a wand, there are two seats in front of the desk also with the same soft cushioning, at the far corner near the window is a glass coffee table with two couches and one big chair, the floor is well carpeted with symbols of the Dragonflights and some small tech has been added as well.

There are some portraits on the wall of great fairytale stories and that of Zerg and Deathwing, on the desk is the family picture, the Royal Defenders and the Swarm.

Neil takes a seat on the chair. "Oh yeah, now this is comfy!"

He then sees the microphone, a mirror pad and a list on the daily announcements.

Throughout the school everyone sees Neil through the mirror net system.

"Greetings and good morning to you all students of Ever After High, This is your Headmaster Neil Spelman with the daily announcements."

"I am sad to say that the field will not be used for any sports activities until we can sort out who the heck has been leaving fudge marks everywhere, investigations are still on going."

"Today's lunch might be changed in case of any mishaps with the cooking."

"The True Hearts day dance is upon us soon, so I suggest you guys get yourselves looking ready or just be yourselves."

"Repairs to the old sacred room of the library will be delayed until the troll strike is down."

"And finally students should now be cautious when going into Wonderland grove, there have been sightings of a Griffin nesting there and we don't want anyone getting hurt or worse."

"That is all, also Faybelle. I'm watching you!"

The mirror screens all turn off.

"Wow! First day and he's already a pro!" said Raven.

"He's doing it pretty well" said Darling.

"A lot of good vibes on him, I just know it" said Ashlynn.

Soon Neil rings the bell, which means first period will soon begin.

He then heads out of the room, he leaves Garchomp behind to guard and he heads for the Castleteria. "Time to get to work!"

(Later after classes, Castleteria)

Neil enters the place and sees all of the students chatting amongst themselves.

He then sees Giles and Evil Queen. "Over here sir" said Evil Queen.

Neil climbs up the stairs and joins them at the table.

"So, how is your first day as Headmaster?" asked Evil Queen.

"Doing quite well actually, I'm doing good and feeling confident" replied Neil.

"That's the spirit Neil, also turns out there was no pest in the library. They were just a bunch of pixies who got lost, again" replied Giles.

"We really should add some maps to that place" said Neil.

"I heard from Raven that Apple White and Maddie are discussing that matter" said Evil Queen.

"Well they are the School presidents after all" said Giles.

They all continue their conversations, until it was time for classes to begin once more.

Soon Neil is now walking through the empty hallways of the school checking on Faybelle's records as of lately. "Well, she is progressing through her punishment, but she still has a long way to end it."

Neil then spots Baba Yaga leaving the faculty room. "Hello Headmaster, I was just about to head top your office."

"Good, then we can talk" said Neil.

(After another school day)

Neil is now headed out of the school with Giles and Garchomp.

"So, how did it go with Madame Yaga?" asked Giles.

"I explained to her that not everyone has her odd taste buds and that she should stop adding gross stuff into food and drinks, many of the students don't appreciate it, so she agreed to stop and just do her own thing in her own walking house" replied Neil.

"Good job Neil, this is turning out to be a wonderful start for you here at Ever After High, you deserve some rest after today" said Giles.

"You sure? There's still the Griffin to deal with in Wonderland Grove and the mystery on who's been leaving fudge in the fields" said Neil.

"No need for you to deal with that Neil. Sally Whitemane is already coming up with negotiations to end the troll strike, the Griffin is currently being moved by the Scarlet Crusade with the help of Ashlynn and Rosabella and Blondie said she was going to run the investigation on the field, along with Ginger and Cerise" replied Giles. "Everything is fine now Spellman."

Neil smiles. "Oka then, but if there is something wrong just call me."

"We will Headmaster, see you tomorrow then" said Giles.

"Later Grimm" Neil and Garchomp head through the portal.

Giles heads back into the school, but he steps onto some fudge. "And I think the suspects are nearby."

(Spellman Estate)

Neil and Garchomp come through and see that Gwen, Lincoln, Link, Timmy and Sunset are home.

"Boy have I got some stuff to tell them" said Neil. He and Garchomp both head back into the house.

Neil was looking forward to tomorrow, another day as the Headmaster of Ever after High.

To be continued …..

_Because the end? Is just the Beginning!_

**And there you have it, the Headmaster nails his first day and things are looking quite bright for the world of Ever After. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	206. Ch206 Game Stream 51

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 206: Game Stream 5.1**

Minecraft time!

Sunset Shimmer: Alright guys! We're all gathered around the beacon for one reason and one reason only!

Lincoln: Are we blowing up someone's house again?

Sunset: No. no we are not. Leon would you explain to them why we're all here.

Leon: alright guys! Listen up! Today we are gonna do a raid on a pillager tower, once we attack them we're gonna keep attacking them till their really pissed off!

Neil: I can tell this is gonna end bad.

Leon: Yes it is, yes it is. Only some of us might survive this massacre.

Gyro: This is bound to end as worse as the fight with that fucking Wither.

Leon: Okay, so once we get them pissed off, we're gonna have the bad omen emblem which means we're going to look for a village, in which the pillager raid will commence and we have to fight wave after wave of pillagers. Is that clear?

Lincoln: I think so.

Neil: If we're doing this we have to suit up!

Sunset: And that's what we're gonna do! To my tree house!

(Time skip)

They meet up at the lower area of Sunset's tree house.

Sunset: Alright boys, just grab a cart from the chest and we'll head up to my super tall tree house. Grab one now boys!

They all grab some carts and place them onto the railing and they ride them upwards onto the pathway towards the tree house at the very top.

Lincoln: Oh wow! We are very high up!

Neil: How tall is this fucking thing?!

Gyro: I can see our houses from here. This thing seems taller than my tower.

Leon: Oh! I can see a mountain village from here, we can go there for the pillager raid or something.

Sunset: This tree house is tall so I can watch over the whole community, next to the Optimus Prime statue that is also my house, this is my secondary house.

Lincoln: This seems taller than my tree house back down there.

This is the sequence to who's first on the mine cart railway: Lincoln, Neil and Leon in front and Sunset and Gyro all the way back and catching up.

The three of them make it to the top first. What does the top house look like?

Spruce wood walls and floor, with some part of the floors made of glass to look down, there is one red bed, a cage with three parrots, no roof and a door that leads to the outside and straight towards imminent death drop.

Leon notices something.

Leon: Oh no! No! Damn it the mine cart is headed back guys!

Sunset: Oh no! You gotta be kidding me.

Gyro: Oh shit!

The mine cart comes back down and bumps into Sunset.

Neil, Lincoln and Leon laugh.

Sunset: Oh no, I'm headed back down. Gyro, heads up.

Gyro: Oh for fuck sake!

They laugh again.

Leon: I didn't mean for that cart to head back down!

Neil: This is so funny.

(Time skip)

Sunset and Gyro have to take the mine carts back up again.

Lincoln: Send another cart back down!

Neil: (Chuckles) Okay, okay!

Leon pushes a cart back down.

Leon: See you later.

They laugh.

Sunset: Oh god, why?!

Gyro: We know its coming. God damn it!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: And yet there is nothing you can do about it.

They all laugh and look down on the glass floor.

They see Sunset jump out of her cart at the same time the other cart comes back down.

Sunset: Ha, ha! Missed me! I'm just gonna walk to the top.

But Gyro jumps out of his cart and instead of hopping out he ends up riding the cart in front of him.

Gyro: Oh for fucks sake!

They all laugh.

Leon: He tried! He fucking tried!

Lincoln: Oh man, this place is just awesome!

Gyro then hops out of the cart and walks to the top.

Gyro: I almost fell! I almost fell guys!

(Time skip)

Sunset makes it to the top.

Sunset: Hey guys!

Lincoln: Hey sis!

Sunset: You all made it.

Leon sees Neil opening the doors that lead to straight out of the tall house, Neil is looking down to see how high up they are.

Leon snickers and sneaks up behind him and hits him with his diamond sword and Neil is sent out of the house.

The results: D3athW1ngswarm has left the game.

Neil: Fucking dick head!

Leon and Lincoln laugh.

Sunset: Well, there goes dad.

Lincoln: Oh what?!

They laugh.

Gyro: Did he fall?

Neil: NO HE FUCKING PUSHED ME!

They all laugh.

Neil: Fucking hell!

Gyro soon makes it.

Gyro: Hang on, hang on. I can teleport you here before you hit the ground.

They all laugh.

Neil: Okay, okay. We have to time this! We have to time this!

Leon: (Laughs) Oh sweet Jesus Christ guys!

Neil: Piece of shit Leon!

Lincoln: Where is he gonna fall when he gets here?

Sunset: No clue bro! (Laughs)

Sunset grabs a boat and uses it to fall out of the tree house.

Leon: Get out of the way.

Sunset: I wanna get a good …. Angle if he falls out the tree house again.

Lincoln: He's bound to anyway.

They all laugh.

Neil: Seriously man!

Leon: (Laughs) I'm sorry okay?

Gyro: Okay, let me type your user name so I can teleport you. So it's D-3-A-T-H-W-1-N-G-S-W-A-R-M. Id that right?

Neil: Yes it is!

Gyro: Tell me if you're logging back in. Then I can teleport you to where I am right now.

Neil: Okay.

D3athW1ngswarm has joined the game.

Neil: I'm back and still falling.

Gyro: And now!

Neil is teleported in front of Gyro, but Neil dies when he arrives and all of his stuff is on the ground.

They all gasp and laugh hard.

Leon: Wait what?! What?!

Lincoln: What the heck?!

Gyro: Oh my fucking god!

They laugh hard, while Neil remains silent.

Sunset: What happened? I'm headed back up there.

They laugh.

Leon: apparently he teleported him while he still had his fall momentum! (Laughs)

Lincoln: (Laughs) You still had your momentum!

Gyro: (Laughs) I really thought it was going to work! I didn't know this was gonna happen!

They all continue to laugh.

Leon: (Laughs) Oh god! This was something too funny!

(Time skip)

They are all back in the top of the tree house and yes Neil is back up there with all of his stuff.

Leon: Okay, we're all back.

Sunset: So, what do you guys think of my place?

Neil: To be honest, I fucking hate it!

Sunset: What? Why? Why do you hate it?

Leon: It's because of the door that leads straight down to a horrible death.

Sunset: Oh! That's it?

Neil: Yeah! That's it!

Sunset: That's because you didn't take a boat, if you ride a boat while falling you survive the fall.

All of them: Oh!

Lincoln: That's actually true.

Gyro: Can we really fly with these things?

Gyro grabs one boat from the chest and heads to the door.

Sunset: Well, not fly more like survive the drop.

Gyro places the boat in his hand and jumps.

Gyro: Oh shit! It doesn't work!

And he dies as he lands on Optimus's head.

They all laugh.

Sunset: I said hop in it! Not just hold it!

Lincoln: Oh god why man?!

Leon: That is dangerous!

Neil: now you know how I fucking feel!

(Time skip)

Back together at the top again.

Sunset: Alright guys, we're all suited up! We have our diamond armor, we have our diamond swords, we have our shields and we have our bows and arrows just in case! Are we ready!

Everyone: Heck yeah!

Sunset: Grab a boat!

They all hop into boats and drop out of the house.

Lincoln: Wooooooohooooo!

Leon: Oh hell yeah!

Neil: Adrenaline rush!

Gyro: So this is how you're supposed to do it!

Sunset: Told you so!

They all land safely on the ground.

Sunset: Okay boys, we're back to where we started forty five minutes ago.

Lincoln: Back on ground level!

Leon: Now, let's go find the pillager tower!

Neil: where is it?

Leon: Follow me! Follow me!

They all follow Leon.

Sunset: How do you know where it is?

Leon: Yesterday, when I was doing normal shit on this server. I spotted this large tower not too far from our community. I had no idea what it was before, so I looked it up and it was a pillager tower. So, I waited for everyone and I told Sunset what we're planning to do for today.

Gyro: Okay then.

They make it over a mountain and they spot the pillager tower.

Leon: there is it guys!

Lincoln: Whoa!

Neil: That thing looks kinda intimidating.

Gyro: Yup, that's definitely a pillager tower.

Sunset: Is it vacant?

Leon: That's what I don't really know, I just saw it, but I didn't go near it.

Sunset: Alright then! Let's go for it!

Everyone: Yeah!

They all charge at the tower and spot some pillagers.

Leon: There's one! Kill him! Oh and I think I found the grand Puba! I'm gonna kill him!

What Leon means is: There is a Pillager with a banner attached to his back.

Lincoln: I see another one! I'm going for it!

Neil: these guys have crossbows!

Sunset: guys look what I found!

They all go to Sunset and spot an iron golem trapped in a cage.

Gyro: Oh my god! We have to free him!

Leon: Get him out of there!

Lincoln: Free the poor soul! Free the captive!

They break the cage open and the Iron golem joins them in the fight and kills some pillagers.

Sunset: Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Leon: this guy is just awesome!

Gyro: Take your revenge big guy!

Neil: This is gonna be easy!

Lincoln: I'm tossing this one to you bud!

Lincoln uses his sword and knocks the pillager towards the iron golem and the iron golem kills the pillager.

Gyro: This guy is so wicked!

Leon: This is gonna help us!

Sunset: we should bring him with us.

Neil: I have a leash, let me leash him.

Lincoln: I think we got all the pillagers.

Leon notices something on his top screen.

Leon: Guys, we got the bad omen emblem, which means we should look for a village and the raid will begin.

Sunset: If I can recall there is a mountain village not too far from here.

Neil: Yeah, there is one. I remember where it is. Follow me.

They soon make it to the mountain village, but it seems empty and almost broken.

Sunset: What happened here?

Lincoln: Seems like a ghost town.

Gyro: Perhaps the pillagers were here before.

Neil: You think this is where the iron golem came from?

Leon: Could be.

Then an orange meter appears on the top of their screens, and it says Pillager raid.

Lincoln: Oh no!

Sunset: This is bad!

Leon: the raid! The raid! The raid!

Gyro: I hear horns guys! Who's playing war horns?!

Neil: We got the iron golem, he could help us avenge his ruined village.

Then they spot some pillagers headed towards them.

Lincoln: Here they are! Incoming!

Leon: Watch out!

Gyro: some of these guys have axes! What are these guys?!

Niel: I think they're called Vindicators!

Susnet: There's so many of them!

The iron golem that went with them joins in and starts pummeling pillagers.

Sunset: The big guy is doing work boys!

Leon: We can take them!

Then a ravager appears! A Ravager is a massive four legged creature with a pillager riding it.

Gyro: holy shit! I'm gonna die!

Gu4rd14n has been slain by a ravager.

They all laugh.

Sunset: He says that as he dies.

Neil: Oh god! What is that thing?! Get it away from me!

The ravager chases Neil as the others shoot at it.

Neil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Leon: Me and big golem dude got your back man!

Leon and the iron golem soon kill it.

Sunset: Oh wow! That thing is scary!

Lincoln: What the heck was that?!

(Time ship)

Gyro soon returns and they begin wave 2.

The next wave has pillagers, witches and an Evoker.

Evoker is a sorcerer class pillager that summons flying vexes and crocodile jaws from the ground.

Neil: Whoa! Whoa! What are those flying things?!

Sunset: Let me shoot them!

Gyro: There's this weird wizard dude! Someone kill him!

Leon: Who are these guys?! I've never seen them before!

Lincoln: I'm inside one of the houses healing.

CmmnderL1nc has been slain by a Vex.

Lincoln: Huh?!

They all laugh.

Sunset: I think these guys can pass through walls.

Leon: This wizard thing just summoned some weird shit from the ground!

Gyro: Kill him!

Neil uses his arrows and shoots, but he accidently hits something else.

SunnySh1mm3r has been shot by D3athW1ngswarm.

Neil: sorry sunset.

Sunset: Way to go!

Gyro: Guys, the iron golem took out the wizard guy!

Lincoln: Cool!

(Time skip)

They're all back again for the last wave.

Gyro: Last wave! Last wave!

Lincoln: Here they come!

Neil: Wizard dude is back!

Leon: I got him this time man!

Leon kills the Evoker and picks up something from the guy.

Leon: Guys! I got the totem of the undying! We should test this later.

Sunset sees the totem in Leon's hand.

Sunset: Why does it look like a cookie?

Lincoln: It does look like a cookie.

Gyro: guys we just killed off the last Pillager.

They soon get the new achievement: Hero of the Village!

Neil: Oh yea! We won!

Lincoln: Why are the flying things still here?!

Leon: Kill them!

Gyro: What do we do with the Iron golem after this?!

(Time skip)

They all return to their community village after the pillager fight from the abandoned mountain village.

Gyro kept the Iron golem as a guard outside his tower.

Right now, Lincoln, Sunset, Neil and Gyro are looking up to the tall tree house where Leon is at.

Leon: Alright guys, I have this totem of undying. So, we're gonna test it right now. I can see you all down there. I'm gonna jump, land on Optimus's head and I'm pretty sure I'm going to survive. You all ready?

Lincoln: We are!

Neil: go for it man!

Sunset: Jump!

Gyro types onto the server: /clear.

Leon: alright. I'm jumping!

Leon jumps out of the tree house and is falling with the totem of the undying in his hand.

And gyro hits: /clear, the results: All of Leon's inventory is cleared.

Leon: Oh! I dropped it! Wait!

I_Am_L30n fell from a High place.

They all laugh.

Sunset: Oh no, he dropped it! (Laughs)

Lincoln: Oh god!

Leon: No! No! Gyro hit slash clear!

They all laugh.

Gyro: Nailed it!

Neil: Suck on it!

They all laugh.

Leon: You fucking retards!

(Time skip)

Neil has the totem of the undying and is inside of a house made of TNT.

Neil: Alright guys, this is for science and to see if this little thing works. You guys ready?

Lincoln: Yup.

Neil: Are you all ready?

Sunset: We are.

Leon: go for it!

Neil: Are you sure?

Gyro: Fucking yeah!

Lincoln: Just do it man!

Neil: Okay, I'm lighting it.

Neil lights up the TNT.

Sunset: Will he live or will he die?

Gyro: Should we move away?

Lincoln: It does seem like a lot of TNT.

Leon: This is bad.

The TNT house explodes and scatters the rest of the TNT.

Neil: Kapooyah!

They all get killed, Neil survived for a brief moment then died.

Leon: Whoa!

Lincoln: What the heck?!

Sunset: Oh my god!

Gyro: What the fucking hell?!

They all laugh.

D3athW1ngswarm has gained Post-mortal achievement.

Neil: Guys, I think I survived for a brief second!

Leon: We did not survive.

Lincoln: I knew there was too much TNT.

Neil: There was a brief second where I was immortal, till I died.

Gyro: You got post-mortal dude!

Sunset: Ha, ha! Well I guess this ends this Game stream, thanks for joining us guys. This is Sunset Shimmer and this has been Shimmer cove with Minecraft. Later guys.

To be continued …..

**This whole thing was inspired from Vanoss, Terroriser, Basically, Moosnuckel and Wildcat on their Minecraft Pillager raid. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	207. Ch207 Drift with me

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 207: Drift with me**

(FutureTech HQ)

Almost all members of the Royal Defenders have reported into the base.

"Alright Martin, what are we doing here anyway?" asked Neil.

Martin shows up. "Okay, first off I wanna thank you guys for watching. Now where are Jordan, Lori and Becky?"

"Jordan is at the vet, Ajax is sick" replied Lincoln.

"Lori said she was visiting Bobby for the day" replied Leni.

"Becky said she had to go and visit a family friend, didn't she send you a text?" asked Dana.

Martin's phone then vibrates, he checks it and sees the text. "And it looks like her message came to me late, okay then. I guess you guys will have to do. Follow me."  
They all followed Martin, they all hop onto an elevator lift and it goes down.

"Okay dude, where are we going?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, and I don't think any of us have seen this kind of thing in this place" replied Sam.

But Neil, Lincoln and Linka know where this lift takes them.

"Are we going to go check on Lynx Superia?" asked Linka.

They all look to Martin in shock.

Martin just smirks. "We are, sort of."

When the lift finally arrives, the large doors open and they all come out and see the mighty Jaeger in the underground hangar.

"Whoa man!" said Peter.

"Now that is so awesome!" said Timmy.

"She still looks as cool as the first day we saw her!" said Sunset.

"Dang right she is!" said Gwen. Lily just giggles.

Martin then heads to the controls. They follow him.

"So, is this it? We're just here to look at this cool thing?" asked Ember.

"Nope, I think it's time we checked to see if you're all compatible as pilots" said Victor who arrives.

"Wait what?!" said Carol.

"You wanna see if we can pilot this thing?!" asked Leni.

"But I thought Lincoln and Linka were the only ones?" said Sergei.

Penny flies down from the Jaeger. "Apparently you guys don't know much about this oversized marvel of a weapon."

Tadashi also arrives. "Operating the jaeger requires two people, since Kaiju's are just like dinosaurs they have two brains to operate the left hemisphere and the right hemisphere."

"So the Jaeger needs two pilots for the very same reason. But in order for both pilots to take full control and cooperate they have to drift" said Martin.

"I'm sorry, Drift?" asked Gwen,

"Drift, or neuro handshake. It is where both emotions and feelings of the pilots meet up, a place where they both learn a lot about each other. Once they've learned to embrace each other's minds as one, the link is secured and they can fully control the mighty Jaeger" said Victor.

They were shocked to hear that.

"Okay, so it's almost like getting to know your loved one, in a one-on-one mind-to-mind date kinda thing" said Leon.

Jack Cyber flies in. "In a way, yeah. So, you guys ready?"

"Hang on! Why us?" asked Neil.

"Well, in case Lincoln and Linka aren't available to pilot this robot. We're gonna need some people who can act as backup pilots, for emergencies" replied Martin.

"We have a list of people who could be good for the job, and starting up is Leon and Dana" said Penny.

They all look towards the German and the snow princess.

Leon and Dana look at each other.

"You wanna see this through?" asked Leon.

Dana sighs. "Well, it would be nice to know you better. Let's do this!"

Jack Cyber goes to them and hands them helmets that match the Jaeger's head. "These will initiate the neuro handshake, put these on once you're both inside and try not to break anything."

Leon and Dana head to another lift that allows them to reach the head of Lynx Superia, they both make it to the top and head inside of the head.

All the engineers have been moved out of the way for a testing run.

Leon and Dana look around at the contents and controls of the jaeger.

"This is just insane man" said Leon.

"I think those are the weapons control panels" said Dana.

They spot the two pilot platforms and stand on them. They then hear martin's voice.

"Alright, you guys are inside of the Jaeger now. Put on the helmet and let's begin."

"The entire maneuvering system is not mechanically attached to you, just as we once told Lincoln and Linka. You two are standing on holographic sensors that will allow you to roam around freely as you pilot the mech. It detects your every movement just as long as the link is secured" said Tadashi.

"I think we get the idea man" said Leon.

"Let's see if this works!" said Dana. "Do it guys!"

Martin engages all controls. "Initiating Neuro handshake in 3 ... 2 ….. 1 ….. Engaging!"

Leon and Dana both can see each other's memories.

_Leon being taught about the Great war from his father._

_Dana's first time going to pre-school._

_Leon being promoted to Tank commander._

_Dana's prom night with her friends._

_Leon given the orders and instructions of Operation Valkyrie._

_The day Dana got her powers._

And finally for both of them_: They're first date together and the Winter End Dance, where they become boyfriend and girlfriend._

Leon and Dana take some deep breathes and look at each other, they both stare into each other lovingly and blush.

"Okay guys, the Link is secured" said Lincoln.

"It actually worked" said Linka.

"How're you two fairing in there?" asked Martin. But he gets no response. "Guys? Leon? Dana?"

What they don't know is that Leon and Dana are both kissing each other passionately.

"I think they're dead" said Sergei.

Loona takes the comm link. "Hey! Wake up you two!"

Leon and Dana part from the kiss. "Yeah …. What is it?" asked Leon.

Martin gets his comm link back. "The drift works, let's see you guys operate that thing. Also what were you two doing in there?"

"They're vitals are were beating rapidly" said Penny.

Neil then realizes what they did. "Leon, Dana. Were you two making out?"

They all waited for a reply.

"No?" replied Leon and Dana.

"They were making out" said Boomer.

"Okay, try and do something" said Victor.

The Jaeger slowly moves its head and looks left and right, it then moves its left arm forward and waves at them.

"Looking good so far. Try walking" said Martin.

The Jaeger moves forward with one foot and then to the other.

"Okay, seems like all is good guys. You can put her back in place" said Tadashi.

The Jaeger salutes at them and goes back to its station.

Soon Leon and Dana come out and wave at them.

"Guys! This thing is so cool!" yelled Leon.

"Gotta love it!" said Dana.

"They must be preferring to the neuro handshake" said Penny.

"Can't blame them, they must've had some good experiences through the drift" said Jack Cyber. He then checks the list. "Okay, next up is Ember and Peter."

"Actually, I've been thinking that maybe Peter and Sam should do it" said Ember.

Peter and Sam look towards her.

"Really? Why?" asked Peter.

"I'm not quite ready to show you who I was before I became a ghost. Also, I don't know what's gonna happen when a ghost enters the drift" said Ember.

"She's may have a point there, but why are you suggesting Peter and Sam anyway?" asked Victor.

"Because they're a father and daughter team. They've both had good memories of the life their living in now" said Ember.

"I guess that makes sense. Let's do it then" said Sam.

"I'm game" said Peter.

"Okay then, take the helmets and get into Lynx Superia" said Tadashi.

Soon they were now inside of the Jaeger.

"Seems kinda spacious for a head" said Peter.

"You could fit ten bands in this thing, damn!" said Sam.

"Initiating Neuro handshake in 3 ….. 1 ….. 1 ….Engaging!" said Martin.

Peter and Sam take a glimpse of each other's memories.

_Peter being taught how to shoot a gun when his mother was killed in a bandit raid_.

_Sam playing her very first instrument._

_Peter being kind to the poor and stealing from the rich and corrupted._

_Sam going to school for the first time._

_Peter making the deal and becoming Ghost Rider._

_Sam meeting Luna at seventh grade._

_Peter joining the fight on Omaha beach._

_Sam finding her true talent with Rock n' Roll music._

_Peter meeting with the woman of his life and getting married._

_Sam's confrontation with Luna and the love letter._

_Peter holding his baby daughter for the first time._

_Sam on her first date with Luna._

_Peter and his second child Simon._

_Sam gaining her powers._

But then both of them start to share some familiar memories.

_Peter and Sam devastated from the loss of their mom and Simon._

_Peter and Sam trying to cope with the past._

_Peter and Sam joining the Royal Defenders and finding peace with Ember._

Peter and Sam go down on one knee and so does the Jaeger.

Everyone else notices this.

"Whoa! Whoa! The link is secure and they're already in sync!" said Tadashi.

"The neuro handshake is spiking" said Victor.

"And so are they're vitals" said Penny.

"Guys, what's going on in there?!" yelled Martin.

"We're fine!" said Peter.

"W-We just saw each other's memories, nothing else wrong" said Sam.

The Jaeger gets and up scratches the back of its head.

"That was …. Kinda intense" said Peter.

"I never knew we had such a bond with each other. And to what happened to both of us in the past" said Sam.

Martin sighs. "Guys, put the Jaeger back in place and get back here."

They return Lynx Superia back to her station and rejoin the group.

Ember goes to them and hugs them. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we just saw what we were both having in our minds" replied Peter.

"Most were good, the rest were kinda painful" replied Sam.

"I knew it" said Victor.

They all look to him.

"Experiences like those can either create a strong bond or tear the whole thing apart. What you guys had was a strong mental drift, kinda like Lincoln and Linka" said Victor.

"Let's just hope the rest of you don't have the same thing. So who wants to go next?" said Penny.

Sergei and Loona are now inside of the Jaeger's head and standing by.

"This will be interesting" said Sergei.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm damn ready for this" said Loona.

Martin activates the neuro handshake and Sergei and Loona both see each other's memories.

_Sergei helping his mother with her wood carving._

_Loona being adopted by Blitz after he finds her in the streets._

_Sergei learning from his father with hunting._

_Loona being taught by Blitz on all the things in hell._

_Sergei losing the ones he loves._

_Loona taking her first steps and first kill._

_Sergei meeting with his tank crew._

_Loona learning how to dire a gun._

_Sergei meeting with Neil in the far future._

_Loona gaining her rebellious side._

_Sergei helping with CPS._

_Loona meeting her new colleagues Moxxie and Millie, and she hates them._

_Sergei in the case of Lincoln Loud._

_Loona realizing she has Syphilis._

And now they both share the same memories.

_Sergei and Loona meeting for the first time._

_They're first date._

_They're one night of bliss and romance._

_Learning that Loona is pregnant._

_The Proposal._

Sergei and Loona stand tall and chuckle.

"That was kinda cheesy" said Loona.

"Which one? All of our memories that made us or to the fact it felt like something out of a telenovela?" said Sergei.

"Both" replied Loona. They both chuckle.

With the link secured they were able to maneuver the Jaeger with little trouble.

"They seem in sync" said Leon.

"Obviously they are" said Neil.

"Okay, you guys can stop now. Put Lynx Superia back in place please" said Martin.

But first the Jaeger's fist goes to Neil and Leon. They both chuckle and fist bump it.

"You maniac Sergei" chuckled Leon.

"What the hell man?!" laughed Neil.

Sergei and Loona come out. Sergei waves at them.

Neil and Leon waves back. "What a dumb ass."

"Okay, Neil and Gwen you're up" said Penny.

Gwen hands Lily to Leni.

"Good luck you guys" said Linka.

"You two got this" said Lincoln.

"Let your love guide your way dudes" said Luna.

"Have fun with your memories" said Leni.

"Don't break down in there" said Sunset.

"Show them what you guys can do in there" said Timmy.

"Momma! Poppa!" giggled Lily.

They all share a family hug. "Thanks guys, we'll do our best."

Neil and Gwen are now inside and they have the helmets on.

"You ready for this my dear?" asked Neil.

"The heck I am" said Gwen.

"McKenzie, let's drift!" said Neil.

They remain silent.

"First off, i think that line was from a movie and also, Neuro handshake initiated!" said Martin.

Neil and Gwen look into each other's memories.

_Neil being adopted by the Spellman's_

_Gwen's days in pre-school._

_Neil eventually going on his own journey._

_Gwen's Goth phase increasing._

_Neil meeting up with Leon and Sergei._

_Gwen joining Total Drama._

_Neil being made the head of CPS and meeting with FutureTech._

_Gwen meeting all of her new friends, enemies and breaking relationships._

Then they're memories become one.

_Neil and Gwen meeting for the first time._

_Their first date._

_The wedding proposal._

_Getting married._

_The case of Lincoln Loud and the bad luck fiasco._

_Adopting Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily._

_Sunset and Timmy being part of the family._

_Forming the Royal Defenders._

_All of their Pokemon and Courage._

_The Epic Winter death sentence._

_Duchess Swan's adoption into the family._

_Washington and Victoria._

_Deathwing and the Zerg Swarm._

_And for some reason their next wedding anniversary?_

Neil and Gwen look at each other.

"Now those are some memories" said Neil.

"And some pretty good ones too" said Gwen.

They both look ahead. "Let's do this!"

They take one step forward and enter combat stance, they then bring out the sword, the hammer, war axe and ion cannon.

Soon they tackle roll and kick onto some empty cargo crates and make a big jump and super hero landing.

They stand tall in front of everyone.

They all remain silent.

"Well, looks like it works well for them" said Martin.

"Show offs!" yelled Leon and Sergei.

"Now that is one strong link" said Lincoln.

"They've been through a lot together, so it makes sense" said Linka.

Neil and Gwen return the Jaeger and rejoin the others. They eventually get hugged by all of their kids.

"You two were so awesome back there!" said Timmy.

"Totally in sync!" said Leni.

"That was awesome!" said Sunset.

"Like a strong song dudes!" said Luna.

"Now that was a romantic Link" said Lincoln and Luna.

"Thanks guys" said Neil.

"We gave it our all, and we had some heck of some memories" said Gwen.

Leni hands Lily to Gwen. "Big! Big!" giggled Lily.

"Alright, we're gonna do one last neuro handshake, and it's for ….. Lincoln and Luna" said Tadashi.

Lincoln felt ready for it, but Luna wasn't quite sure.

"You ready sis?" asked Lincoln.

Luna didn't wanna disappoint her brother, she tries to put on a smile. "Yeah, let's rock on bro."

They both grab the helmets and head for Lynx Superia, but Linka had this starnge feeling. _'Something doesn't feel right.'_

Lincoln and Luna hop onto the lift and head into the Jaeger's head.

Luna was amazed at the interiors of the Jaeger. "Whoa! This thing is pretty sick!"

"I know right, you wanna take left or right hemisphere?" asked Lincoln.

"You can handle right bro. I got you're left side dude" said Luna.

They take their positions and put on their helmets. Luna was still feeling nervous about this.

Lincoln soon sees this. "Luna? You okay there?"

Luna shakes her jitters away and smiles at Lincoln. "I am bro, just shaken from this cool thing is all."

Lincoln wasn't sure, but she was determined to see this through. "Okay then. Martin let it begin!"

Martin initiates all processors. "Neuro handshake engaging in 3 ….. 2 ….. 1 ….. Now!"

Lincoln and Luna look into each other's memories.

Starting with Lincoln:

_Lincoln's first playtime with Lori._

_His first actual laugh from Luan's jokes._

_The day he wasn't into sports after Lynn hit him with a baseball._

_His fun drawing sessions with Leni._

_Being a big brother for Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily._

Next was Luna:

_Having fun times with Leni._

_Learning many things from her dad._

_Finding her true calling with music, well more like Rock n' Roll._

_Meeting Sam._

Then both their memories become linked:

_Lincoln being held for the first time by Luna._

_Luna singing Lincoln lullabies._

_Luna being appointed as Lincoln's legal Guardian._

_Lincoln and Luna at the SMOOCH Concert._

_Being part of a new family._

_Luna's powers and Lincoln's commander role._

_Bonding moments with Linka._

_Making music in the recording studio._

_Fighting off bad guys._

_Being there for each other._

Everything was turning out great, but then Lincoln starts to see Luna's memories intensifying.

_The Supermarket cereal incident._

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance Meddling._

"Luna, I think we should stop now!" said Lincoln.

"What's going on in there?!" asked Jack Cyber.

The Jaeger's left arm starts to shake.

_The fight for the sweet spot!_

_The fight over money and blasting Lincoln out of her room!_

_The Princess Pony book toilet clogging!_

"Something's wrong guys!" yelled Lincoln. He sees Luna starting to shed some tears.

"Vitals are spiking!" said Penny.

"The Neuro handshake is off the charts!" said Victor.

"Lincoln! What's happening in there?!" yelled Neil.

The Jaeger's left arm comes off the station and is glowing.

"That can't be good" said Sergei.

_The room argument._

_Lincoln being left to deal with the most horrible problems._

_The Bad Luck fiasco!_

Lincoln keeps the helmet on and goes to Luna, he tries to shake her from the trance. "Luna! Luna! Wake up! You have to stop now!"

Outside everyone is trying to figure out what to do.

"What is happening?!" yelled Leon.

"Luna's vitals and brain sensors are increasing rapidly!" said Penny.

"She's the one who's creating the power spike in the Drift!" said Jack Cyber.

Gwen gasps. "She's overflowing from her memories."

"And I don't think they're the good ones anymore!" said Leni.

Neil and Linka look to the Jaeger.

The left arm activates its Plasma cannon. Everybody hears the humming of the cannon.

"Oh shit!" said Sergei.

Lincoln tries to shake her awake. "Luna! Luna please! Wake up! Stop!"

_The Loud family torn apart._

_Lincoln's near death experience from Chandler, Freddy Krueger, Doomfist and the Gender bent Louds._

Luna's tears keep flowing and she points her left arm.

The Jaeger's left arm is raised and it arms the plasma cannon.

"Oh my god!" said Dana.

"Guys! This is bad right?!" said Carol.

"Shut down the Neuro handlink now!" yelled Tadashi.

Martin gets to the main switch and turns it off, but something isn't right.

Victor goes back to the main screen. "Guys, what is it still running?!"

They all see that the drift was still in play.

Neil then sense a demonic presence in the Jaeger. He grabs the Comm link. "Lincoln! Is there anything on Luna's head?!"

Lincoln looks up and sees her demon crown Lucius, and he looks like he's panicking. "Guys! Luna just summoned Lucius!"

They all gasp in shock.

"Luna is using the crown to keep the Drift stable and operational! She's taken control of the systems!" yelled Martin.

"What the heck do we do?!" yelled Carol.

Neil summons a shadow barrier, Martin sees this and triggers the defensive matrix around the control station.

"Brace for impact" said Tadashi.

"It's all up to Lincoln now! Only he can stop her!" yelled Sam and Linka.

"She's not wrong you guys!" said Leni.

They all look towards the Jaeger and its functioning plasma cannon, which is now enveloped in shadow magic.

"Come on Linc, you got this" whispered Gwen.

Inside Luna is still crying and recalling her memories.

"Luna! Stop this! Wake up please!" yelled Lincoln.

Then he sees the one memory that is responsible for all of this.

_The DISK Wars!_

"Oh no" said Lincoln.

He can see Luna's eyes were now black and she growls. "Tony Stark!"

The Jaeger then lowers its cannon and readies its thrusters fro take off.

"I think she's gonna go after someone" said Jack Cyber.

Lincoln goes to the controls and tries to override it, but he gets blocked away by shadowy tentacles.

Lincoln looks to Luna and can hear her speak while she's crying. "I'm gonna make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to my brother! I'm gonna kill him for what he did to my family! He's not gonna live when I'm done with him, and no Avenger is getting in my way!"

"What about a Defender?" Lincoln goes to Luna and hugs her.

Luna stops and looks down to her little brother.

She can see the tears in his eyes and his small whimpers. "P-Please! D-Don't do this L-Luna! Don't b-be a monster, mom!"

Luna's eyes revert to normal and she kneels down and hugs Lincoln. Her demon crown is relieved it was over and disappears.

The Jaeger's thrusters shut down and the neuro handshake is offline.

"We got our systems back" said Martin.

"Luna's vitals are back to normal again, but they seem to be in a slow paced motion" said Penny.

"She's upset" said Linka.

They all look to the Jaeger which is now back in its station.

"What happened in there?" asked Dana.

"Luna, her emotions are strong. In fact too strong. Her devotion to keeping Lincoln safe took full control when she regained every last horrible memory of her life. A mix of love, happiness, hatred and despair, she hasn't moved past everything" said Linka.

They all were shocked by this, except for Neil and Gwen. They knew Luna was the one family member who has more emotional problems than anyone.

Inside Luna looks down to her brother and they both remove they're helmets.

"Luna, please don't do that again. Why didn't you tell me this wasn't what you wanted to do?" asked Lincoln.

"Because I wanted you to see how I've been feeling Lincoln, I've been having way too many problems with myself lately. And I can't get over them, all of them. This was the best way to show you my feelings for whatever sisterly love I have for you bro, but I guess it took control of me" replied Luna.

Lincoln understand and hugs her once more. "Whatever happens sis, we'll get through this together. I'll do what I can to help you get over all of these emotions, I promise!"

Luna kisses his forehead and hugs Lincoln tightly. "Oh my sweet little bro! I'm so sorry! I love you Lincoln!" Luna starts to sob.

Lincoln hugs her tightly and also cries. "I love you too sis."

The others could only listen in to what they're saying.

"This is not gonna be an easy thing for Luna" said Sergei.

"I have never known Luna was going through with this" said Sam.

"What the heck are we going to do guys?" asked Penny.

Linka sighs. "Nothing."

They all look to the white-haired girl.

"This is a path Luna has to face, but she won't do it alone" said Linka.

Neil stands next to her. "She's right, as long as Lincoln is by her side she can try and get through this. It's not going to be easy, but they have to make this work. A Special Sibling Bond could be the one thing that could save her from herself."

They all agree and just look towards the Jaeger with the two broken down siblings within.

Victor then whispers to Martin. "Should we assassinate DISK wars Tony Stark?"

Martin sighs. "We'll decide on that for next time."

(Outside of FutureTech)

Gyro appears and heads into the building.

He waits by the empty warehouse area and pulls out his phone and sends them a text.

He then continues to wait and recalls something. _'So, Ladybug is the new Guardian of the Miraculous box. It's not going to be easy for her, Hawkmoth will do whatever he can in his power to claim all of the Miraculous's.'_

He then looks to an image of himself and an old man. Master Fu, the former Guardian of the Miraculous box. _'Marinette Dupain-Cheng will need all the help she can get. Next stop, Paris France!'_

To be continued …..

**Only a few of them are truly compatible to pilot the Jaeger, but Luna's emptions aren't going to be easy to deal with. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. And it seems like it's almost time!**

**So, Spots on and Claws out! Miraculous tales are inbound my readers! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	208. Ch208 Miraculous! part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 208: Miraculous! Part 1**

(FutureTech HQ)

After a near horrible incident with Luna and Lincoln with the Jaeger, they all receive a message from Gyro. _I'm waiting for all of you at FutureTech HQ warehouse sector, important mission inbound._

They all leave the Jaeger hangar, some of them are looking at Luna who is being helped by Lincoln and Sam.

Luna is still a bit unstable after the whole incident.

"Luna, you can go back home if you want" said Leni.

Luna shakes her head. "No, I'm okay. I wanna help you guys fight off whatever this mission is, just as long as I don't have to go back to that drift place again."

Lincoln looks to them. "She's gonna be fine guys. She just needs some support."

They all had no choice. Luna wants to help and Lincoln can trust that she's alright.

"Okay then, but we have to keep a close eye on you sweetie" said Gwen.

"Don't worry mom, we got this" said Linka as she stands next to Lincoln and Luna.

"We got her back" said Sam.

"Let's just hope whatever mission this is doesn't require a Jaeger" said Martin.

"That was the most intense thing that has ever happened to me, and I thought Grimm were intense" said Penny.

They soon make it out of the lift bay and head to the Warehouse are, there they see the Guardian.

Gyro is shocked by their sudden appearance. "You guys came here fast."

"We were in the Jaeger hangar" replied Tadashi.

"Okay then" Gyro sees Lincoln and Sam with Luna, he can see Luna was a bit upset. "What's up with her?"

"She's going through some stuff, but we got this" said Sam.

"Okay then. You guys ready for this next mission?" asked Gyro.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Sergei.

"Alright, there is this earth where they have these things called Miraculous's. The Miraculous allows the person who wields it encounters the Miraculous's Kwami. Now a Kwami is a little god like creature, they have to eat something in order to keep themselves fully energized for the Miraculous to fully recharge, because once the person has a Miraculous they can trigger it to gain some new form of powers from them: said Gyro.

"So, the wielders become some dot of super hero?" asked Linka.

"I call them ardent protectors of all things living, but yeah super heroes. Each Miraculous has its own unique power. The Horse Miraculous allows portal travel, the Snake Miraculous allows a second chance reset in time, the turtle Miraculous enables a protective barrier, the Fox Miraculous can create illusions, the Bunny Miraculous allows time portals, or rabbit holes, the Bee Miraculous allows control of a person and there are much, much more" replied Gyro.

"Okay, so what are the most powerful of the Miraculous's?" asked Dana.

"The Ladybug and the Cat Miraculous. The Lady bug Miraculous creates lucky charms and is the Miraculous of life. Whereas the Car Miraculous is the polar opposite, it can allow the user to create a Cataclysm claw strike and symbolizes destruction, all Miraculous come in the form of anything that can be worn, from earrings, rings, necklaces, glasses, watches, hair bands or perhaps even a belt" replied Gyro.

"And is there someone who protects the Miraculous's?" asked Gwen.

"The Miraculous's are all sealed within the Miraculous box. It was once kept hidden and safe within an ancient Chinese temple, but after a horrible incident with a Sentimonster which was made by accident, or so I heard. The entire Temple has fallen to ruin and the rest of the Miraculous boxes have been eaten, but the temple is back and so are the rest of the Miraculous boxes. During the destruction of the temple, the Miraculous box was protected by Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculous box, but now he no longer holds that rank anymore" said Gyro.

"What? How come?" asked Victor.

"There was an incident where he was cornered into handing them over, so he had no choice but to renounce the Guardian name and hand all custody of the Miraculous box to the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, people call her Ladybug when she's a hero and no one knows that she is a hero. Master Fu knew the consequences to renouncing the title of Guardian, now he has no memory of being the Guardian or even wielding the Turtle Miraculous. Also, he's very old" said Gyro.

"Oh wow!" said Peter.

"The poor dude" said Luna.

"And I'm gonna guess, that this villain is still at large" said Lincoln.

"That it true, this man wields the Butterfly Miraculous and its Kwami Noro, the Butterfly Miraculous allows him to turn anyone into a superpowered person. But he's abusing its powers and trying to claim the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous's, the villain goes by the name of Hawkmoth. No one knows who he is. He's been using the Butterfly Miraculous so many times, and turning half of Paris's people into his Akumatized servants" said Gyro.

"Akumatized?" asked Carol.

"The Butterfly Miraculous can send out an Akuma which is a small black butterfly, it looks for a host and turns that person into whatever power they desire, and they will obey Hawkmoth and go after the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous" replied Gyro.

"And the heroes of Paris are the ones wielding the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous I presume" said Neil.

"Yes, the heroes of Paris France. Ladybug and Cat Noir, both are partners when they save the city from an Akumatized person, the only issue is the fact that Cat Noir likes Ladybug, which usually almost ends with them in a small scuffle. But they get along quite nicely" said Gyro.

"So, we know who Ladybug is. What about Cat Noir?" asked Leni.

"No clue, I only know Marinette because she is the new Guardian of the Miraculous box. And another thing, Hawkmoth might not be alone, he has a partner with him. I have no clue what was her name again, but she wields the Peacock Miraculous, which can create any monstrous creature out of imagination or empower the Akumatized person into an even bigger threat" replied Gyro.

"So, there's two villains, against two heroes, they're all in Paris and it's a battle for the Miraculous's" said Linka.

"What happens if Hawkmoth gets his hands on both Miraculous's?" asked Sunset.

"He will be granted one wish, a powerful wish. But there will be dire consequences to it, I don't know what he truly wants with them. Chances it could be world domination" said Gyro.

Lincoln wasn't quite sure about that theory. "So, when do we go?"

Gyro could see they are all prepared. "Immediately!"

(Paris France, another dimension)

Paris France, currently peaceful and with no trouble at all, and that's just because Ladybug and Cat Noir had just finished De-Evilizing an Akumatized person, which is StoneHeart or in other names one of their classmates, Ivan Bruel.

Ladybug and Cat Noir both land on the top of a building. "I still can't believe that Chloe would do that" said Cat Noir.

Ladybug sighs. "I can't blame her, she must still be upset that she can't be a superhero anymore."

Cat Noir stands next to her. "Everything's gonna be okay my Lady, we may have lost Hawkmoth and the Guardian may have been transferred to you, but look on the bright side. This time no one will ever know where the Miraculous box is, to me it is truly safe with you."

Ladybug looks to her partner and smiles. "Thanks Cat Noir, I just hope I'm truly meant for this title. It's just such a big responsibility."

Cat Noir then hears his ring beeping. "Uh oh, looks like my time is almost up. I should be going, later my sweet Ladybug!" Cat Noir leaps away.

Ladybug chuckles. "He's never gonna get over me, but he's Cat Noir and I can't change who he is." Ladybug then hears her earrings beeping. "And it looks like my time is up as well, I should find some place to hide and change back."

Ladybug heads to a nearby alley and changes back into 15 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And soon her Kwami hides in her purse and eats a Macaron. "You two were great out there Marinette" replied Tikki.

"I have no idea why did Ivan turn back into StoneHeart, but from what he said it was straight from Chloe Bourgeois. I feel bad that I am responsible for this in the first place" said Marinette.

"Marinette, it was your choice and you made the right one. Chloe was impatient and didn't understand what it take to be a true superhero like you and Cat Noir, also she did side with Hawkmoth" said Tikki.

Marinette sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then Marinette's phone rings. "Oh, it's Alya. She wants me to meet up with her by the Eiffel Tower, Rose and Juleka are there and so is Luka. Alya says that there's this big fireworks display that's gonna happen this afternoon."

"That sounds like fun Marinette, you better go and see them and not keep them waiting, again" giggled Tikki.

Meanwhile at another alleyway, Cat Noir changes back into 15 year old Adrien Agreste, and with him is his Kwami Plagg.

"Man, that's the fifth time you had to fight someone for three days, I am so hungry right now" complained Plagg.

Adrien chuckles. "Alright here you go." he gives Plagg his favorite food to recharge his energy, Camembert cheese.

Plagg grabs it and starts munching while hiding in Adrien's bag. "Sweet, sweet Camembert! You can never do me wrong!" Plagg continues eating.

Adrien goes around the corner and sees Gorilla waiting for him with the car.

Adrien sighs and gets in. "Well, time to head home then."

Gorilla starts the cat and they are ready to make their way back to Agreste Mansion. But then Adrien gets a text from his best pal Nino. _Dude, I'm at the Eiffel tower with Max and Kim, Ivan is catching up with us soon, ever since he went Akuma. There's gonna be this big fireworks display this afternoon due, you in?_

Adrien smiles and looks to gorilla. "Umm, can we go to the Eiffel Tower? My friends are all gonna be there and there's this big fireworks display at-"

He's interrupted when Gorilla shows him the flier of the big fireworks display coming up. He then sees Gorilla smile and nod.

That could mean they are going there, Gorilla wants to see it as well. "Awesome! And I don't have any other plans for the day!"

Then he has an idea and grabs his phone again. "I better send Nathalie a message telling where I am going, she knows I don't have any lessons for the day."

(Le Grand Paris Hotel)

Chloe Bourgeois is pacing back and forth in her room, and she is really angry. "Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! I make Ivan upset so I can get the Akuma! But no! It goes to him and turns him into that stupid rock freak!"

Chloe then goes out to the balcony and looks at all of Paris. "Ugh! I hate that I can't do anything at all! And why isn't Hawkmoth letting me get Akumatized! What's he waiting for?!"

Then her butler comes in. "Chloe, you're ice cream is here."

"Well, it's about time! What took you so long anyway?!" yelled Chloe.

Butler Jean sighs. "There were several tourists checking into the elevator."

Chloe grabs the ice cream. "Enough of your excuses! Get out of my sight!"

Butler Jean leaves and Chloe heads back to looking out the balcony. "One day, one day Ladybug I'll be back to being Queen Bee once again and all of Paris will recognize me as the one true super hero!"

She then spits out the ice cream. "Why aren't there any cookies and cherries in this?!"

(Outside of Paris)

A Great Gate is built out of the ground and coming out is the entire FutureTech army. They start building a base around the Great gate and fortify each perimeter.

Soon coming out are all members of the Royal Defenders, except Loona, Jordan and Becky.

"So, did you tell Jordan where we're going now?" asked Linka.

"I did, she's still busy with Ajax at the vet. She wishes me to keep fighting, don't get hurt and hugs and kisses" replied Lincoln.

Leni and Sunset chuckle.

"Are you planning to make her night at this year's Sadie Hawkins dance the best she will remember?" asked Sunset.

"Dang right I am, unlike last year" replied Lincoln.

Then they spot Martin and Victor going through the world's information.

"Alright listen up, Neil and Gyro will be the ones to help you guys. Victor and I are gonna go and meet up with the President of France and discuss the situation in Paris" said Martin, he then has his suit on.

"And hopefully we can be able to set up a meeting with the United Nations afterwards so we can all have full access to keep tabs on this world and it's so called Miraculous conflict" said Victor.

A Medivac Dropship arrives. "That's our ride, we'll see you guys soon." victor boards the Dropship while Martin flies ahead.

"Well, looks like it's just us then. Let's get to Paris and track down Marinette" said Leon.

"I can be able to find her and Cat Noir through they're Miraculous's. But once we find them and find out who Cat noir is, we cannot tell them who each other are. Ladybug and Cat Noir keep their identities a secret for safety" replied Gyro.

Sam raises her hand. "Question. How old are they?"

"They're both fifteen years old, but they were given the Miraculous's when they were thirteen. They both have a lot of experiences from every Akuma fight they've been through, so they are pretty much veterans in the whole Super Hero gig" replied Gyro.

"But, they're not as experienced as we are" said Gwen.

"I understand why they have to keep their identities a secret" said Linka.

"To make sure the bad guys don't go after their loved ones, who probably can't defend themselves" said Sunset.

"But another thing you should know guys, is that when they are in greater trouble, they take some Miraculous's from the box and look for some people who can become great allies. From what I know, they have granted a few people or other teens the ability to become heroes, but only temporarily" said Gyro.

"And I'm gonna guess, the ones they pick are the right choices" said Timmy.

"That they are" replied Gyro.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they made a team of all their Miraculous allies?" asked Neil.

"That does sound kinda cool honey, but in the mean time until they're just gonna have to call allies when the time needs it" said Gwen.

"That's true" said Neil.

"Do they know who Ladybug and Cat Noir are?" asked Luna.

"No they don't. But Ladybug and Cat noir know who they are and have to keep it all a secret, especially from any Akumatized bad guy" replied Gyro.

"Okay then, now that we know some stuff about this world. Let's get to Paris! To the transports!" said Gyro.

They all head onto different vehicles.

Leon, Dana and Sergei in the Tiger Tank.

Neil, Gwen and Gyro in the Guardian Tank.

Peter, Ember and Sam set out near the outskirts of Paris to make act as backup, they're inside Peter's truck.

Leni, Sunset and Timmy in the Spartan Tank.

Lincoln, Linka and Luna on the Vulture Bike and in Luna's Low rider.

Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber set up communications to allow them to enter the city with little trouble with police.

Boomer is in the air in the Super Kirov Airship.

Somewhere on the eastern perimeter fay from the Eiffel Tower, the people are confused as to why there's a tank driving thought the streets.

"Hey Sergei!" yelled Leon who is sitting on top with Dana.

"What?" asked Sergei who's driving.

"Where did Loona go after we rallied our army?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, I wanna know too" replied Dana,

"She took my car and Lily and went back to Spellman Estate, she's babysitting the kid, and also learning how to take care of a child" replied Sergei.

"But, her kid is gonna be a pup" said Dana.

"I know, but she wants to learn still. How different is it from a human baby to a hellhound pup anyway" said Sergei.

Leon sighs. "She has a lot to learn, and I can't wait for this wedding of yours. Are we inviting the rest of I.M.P?"

"Do we have a choice" said Sergei.

On the Western perimeter far from the Eiffel Tower, the people are wondering what's with the tank in their city driving by.

The Mayor in his Limo sees this as well. "What in the world is that?" asked Andre Bourgeois.

Neil, Gwen and Gyro are sitting on top and keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Did you give the others the description of Marinette?" asked Gwen.

"I did, through memory incantation" replied Gyro.

"Good, because I can still remember what this kid looks like. Also, is she Chinese?" asked Neil.

"She is, well half Chinese, the other half is French" said Gyro.

"What else do you know about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" asked Gwen.

"Well, her mom and dad run a bakery, straight from her grandpa from her dad's side. Marinette herself is a good baker, but she truly wants to be a fashion designer" said Gyro.

"How much of a good fashion designer is she?" asked Neil.

"Not sure, all I know she's quite the talented little fashion designer" said Gyro.

Somewhere near the Eiffel Tower, Sunset, Leni and Timmy hop off the Spartan Tank. The driver stays to watch over the sector.

"Okay, so all we have to do is find Marinette and tell her that the Guardian of the realms is here to see her" said Timmy.

"And it's a good thing Gyro put this memory spell in us, we now know what she looks like" said Sunset.

"But, do we know more about her though?" asked Leni.

"No, I don't think the Guardian told us anything else about this teenage girl" said Timmy.

Sunset then spots a flier that says that there's going to be a big fireworks display in the afternoon. "What are the odds that she's gonna be here?"

Timmy and Leni also see the flier.

"She's definitely going to be there" said Leni.

"And it says that the whole fireworks display is going to be by the Eiffel tower" said Timmy.

They then spot the Eiffel tower nearby.

"You know, normally I would be so stoked about being here! But right now, I'm not" said Leni.

"Maybe it's because this place is ground zero for Miraculous hero and villain brawls" said Sunset.

"So true" replied Leni and Timmy.

Soon all three of them head to the Eiffel Tower.

On the outskirts of town.

Peter is driving while Ember and Sam are in the back.

Then something comes into Sam's thoughts. "Guys, did the Guardian say in specific on how the person becomes Akumatized?"

Ember also realizes it. "Yeah, I don't think he was clear about that."

"I think Gyro said when someone is upset, Hawkmoth sense that person and sends out this little black butterfly or Akuma, and then it turns that person into Hawkmoth's super powered puppet or minion" replied Peter.

Hearing that did not make Sam feel easy. _'I hope Luna doesn't become one!'_

Within the downtown area of Paris, Luna is in her car and on front of her is Lincoln and Linka on the Vulture bike.

Luna was still feeling uneasy after the whole Jaeger Neuro handshake incident.

Then Lincoln and Linka slow down and stop. Luna is confused and looks at what they were looking at.

Right to there right side is a bakery, Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

Lincoln parks the Vulture Bike properly and both he and his twin hop off.

Luna does the same with her car and also comes out.

All three of them look at the name of the bakery.

"What was the full name of that girl we're looking for dudes?" asked Luna.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" replied Lincoln and Linka.

Luna then smiles and looks to her two little siblings. "You guys want something good to eat and also see if she's home?"

Lincoln and Linka agree to the idea. "Sure Lunes."

They all enter the bakery, but Luna had this strange feeling. As if someone was feeling all of her sadness and distress.

She shrugs it off and enters the bakery with Lincoln and Linka.

(Agreste Mansion)

Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth looks out the window and is completely upset.

Then someone enters the room, his assistant and partner in crime, Nathalie Sancouer/Mayura.

"Sir, Adrien just sent me a message through voice mail" said Nathalie.

"Of course he is" replied Gabriel.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Nathalie.

"I almost had this moment, I almost beat Ladybug and Cat Noir. But it all went down to failure once again!" said Gabriel.

"Sir, you should rest, you've been sending Akuma attacks on them for three days" said Nathalie. "Perhaps I should take over."

Gabriel looks to her and smiles, "I like how your loyalty to me is unbound Nathalie, but I will not have you risk your own life. The Peacock Miraculous may be fixed, but I do not know what will happen if you use it, I haven't tested it yet."

Nathalie sighs. "I understand sir. But at least take a break, I know that Chloe Bourgeois will come up with some way for you to spread your chaos."

Gabriel then sits back on his chair. "And let us not forget about Lila Rossi, just like Chloe she seeks to see Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated."

Just then Gabriel stands up and looks out the window and looks sternly.

"What is it Mr. Agreste?" asked Nathalie.

"I can feel someone, someone new. A kind of sadness that is stronger than any other that I have ever felt! But, it's not in true despair, yet" said Gabriel.

"Perhaps it might have something to do with the tourists who have come to visit Paris" said Nathalie.

"Perhaps, or perhaps it's something more" smiled Gabriel. "I cannot rest now, I must wait for this person to enter full despair and perhaps I may need your assistance for this one as well. What do you say, Mayura?"

Nathalie smirks and looks out the window with him. "It would be a pleasure Hakwmoth."

They both head to the secret elevator that leads them to Hawkmoth's lair.

They then bring out their Miraculous's.

Gabriel has the Butterfly brooch Miraculous, with its Kwami Nooroo.

Nathalie has the Peacock brooch Miraculous, with its Kwami Duusuu.

"Nooroo Dark Wings Rise!"

"Duusuu Ruffle my Feathers!"

Gabriel is now Hawkmoth and Nathalie is now Mayura. They were now ready to unleash their evil to whoever is feeling in distress.

To be continued …

**Any of you ever watched Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir before? If so than I hope you loved this one! Trouble is coming and take a guess who's getting Akumatized! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	209. Ch209 Miraculous! part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 209: Miraculous! Part 2**

(Paris, France)

Leni, Sunset and Timmy grab some ice cream from a nearby ice cream vendor Andre Glacier and they're ice cream looks incredible.

"Oh wow! That man sure knows what kind of ice cream people like" said Sunset.

"I know right, he's so nice and so understanding" said Leni.

"This other world Paris seems way better than any Paris I've ever seen" said Timmy.

They sit by the stairs looking towards the Eiffel tower while eating they're ice cream, they than spot some boys pass by them.

One of the boys, who looks like a sports kinda guy sees them, well he mostly spots Leni and Sunset.

"Hey there, you guys look new. My names Kim and I'm the cities best athlete" said Kim.

Max and Nino turn around and see what he was doing.

Nino chuckles. "Kim being Kim again."

"He really does wanna get a girl to like him, or better yet he's in it for the pretty ones. When it counts that is" replied Max.

"If you girls want, I can give you all a tour of the place" Kim then spots Timmy. "This your little bro?"

Sunset smirks. "Yes, yes he is. And even though you're a nice guy, we're not interested in seeing any boys at the moment."

"Yeah, we like, have our own things to face while we're here in Paris" replied Leni, in her normal sweet tone.

Kim looked sad at first, but he put on a smile and understood. "Oh, well okay then. But just to let you know there's this big fireworks display this afternoon some of my pals are coming with a few lady friends as well. And I don't mean actual girlfriends, though some of them of have girlfriends-"

He gets interrupted when Nino and Max arrive.

"Hey there ladies, and little dude. I hope Kim wasn't any trouble" said Nino.

"He can be very much of a charmer at times, when the occasion counts that is" said Max.

Sunset chuckles. "No worries guys, we can see he's not like the kind of jerky boys we've encountered in our home."

"Most of the times guys we meet try to get our attention" said Leni.

"Well that sure isn't right. I mean I used to be kinda a jerk, until I made friends with these guys" Kim pats the backs of Nino and Max, but a little too hard.

"Yeah, okay man you can stop" said Nino.

"Take it easy next time Kim" said Max.

Sunset, Timmy and Leni just snicker.

"Well, we should get going. Don't forget about the big fireworks display" said Kim.

"We already know, we saw the flier" said Leni.

"Cool, maybe you three can hang out with us later. Some of our other friends are coming and they're mostly girls" said Nino.

"We'll think about it" said Sunset.

The Nino spots their big former bully friend, Ivan. "Hey guys! I made it."

"Dude, good timing. Though Adrien hasn't arrived yet" said Nino.

"Yeah, sorry that I got Akumatized" said Ivan.

"It's chill Ivan, at least you turned back to normal. So that's a good thing" said Kim.

"What did cause you to become StoneHeart again anyway?" asked Max.

Ivan sighs. "It was Chloe again, she made fun of me and thought that my relationship with Mylene will never last."

Leni didn't like to see this boy look miserable. "Hey, I don't know what or who this Chloe is. But I can tell that you're a great guy, you shouldn't let others make fun of the things or the people you love, we all have our quirks that make us who we are and that's what makes us all unique and not the same. And as for this Chloe person, well I say she has no class and has no understanding of others."

Sunset and Timmy were impressed by Leni's choice of words.

"Whoa! Now that was some lesson" said Max.

"Smooth one girl" said Nino.

Ivan smiled at Leni's words and showed her the image of Mylene. "This is Mylene, we're not official yet, but we are sorta dating."

"Aww, she looks kinda sweet. I can tell by the way she smiles, she has a kind heart" replied Leni.

"She does, when we first met and shared our feelings we were both pretty nervous. But our friends helped us get to the point to show each other how we feel" said Ivan.

"And you have such great friends with you, don't lose the friendship you have with others. You might not get another chance at good people to trust" replied Sunset.

"Thanks, my names Ivan."

"Nice to meet you Ivan, my names Leni, these are my siblings. Sunset and Timmy" replied Leni.

"How about we all hang out now? We'd like to meet the rest of your pals" said Sunset.

"Yeah, they sound like nice people" said Timmy.

"Well alright! Next stop the Eiffel Tower" said Kim.

"Kim, we are near the Eiffel tower" said Max.

"Oh yeah, then towards the Eiffel tower, the others are there already" said Kim.

They all head for the large tower. Leni really wanted to meet the other teens who were nice to this former bully.

Sunset wanted to see just how great their friendship for each other is, as for Timmy, he thinks that Marinette could be there.

(Dupain-Cheng Bakery)

The bell of the bakery rings and the two people who run the place comer and see who has entered.

The owners of the bakery, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng.

"Hello and welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, you three look like new comers" said Tom.

"I could only guess you kids must be the tourists that we heard about" said Sabine.

"Sorta, we were just passing by until we saw this bakery" replied Lincoln.

"We'd like to see what kind of baked goods you guys have and judging by the place this seems family made and owned" said Linka.

"Why yes it is young lady, I have been baking since my dad and his dad and his dad's dad" said Tom.

"Cool, you guys got some pies or maybe some cookies?" asked Luna.

"Oh, we have lots more than just that" said Sabine.

"And I know just what you guys could eat" Tom heads into the kitchen.

Sabine chuckles. "He can be very excited when new people come to try what we serve."

Linka chuckles. "We can see that."

Tom then returns with a warm tray. "Ta-da! Macarons!"

The three Spellman kids look in awe at the amazing pastries in front of them.

"Be careful now, they're still warm" said Tom.

Sabine hands them each a small plate with some Macarons.

They try them and are amazed by the flavor.

"Oh wow! These are so good!" said Lincoln.

"I've never eaten anything like this before!" said Linka.

"Dudes! This stuff is wicked good!" said Luna.

"You sir have some great baking skills" replied Lincoln.

Tom chuckles. "Why thank you very much, though my daughter Marinette is the better baker. She's not here at the moment."

"She probably went off with her friends to watch the big fireworks display at the Eiffel Tower" replied Sabine.

This gave them a hint on where to find Marinette.

Lincoln pulls out some cash that Gyro gave them, just in case. "This stuff is so good, thanks so much."

"Yeah, we've never had anything like this in our home state" said Luna.

Linka hands them some cash of her own. "Can we have like ten bags of Macarons? We wanna share them with our family, they're also here."

"Well of course, and don't forget to tell them where you kids got them" said Tom. He then heads back to the kitchen.

Sabine looks to Luna. "You know, judging by the way you spoke earlier, you sound like a musician or better yet a rock star."

Luna chuckles. "I kinda am, it's my hobby and my talent."

"Well that does sound wonderful. Marinette is also a fan of Rock n' Roll, she designed special glasses for Jagged Stone" said Sabine.

"Jagged who now?" asked Luna.

"You don't know who Jagged Stone is? He's the resident rock star of Paris, though he is from England. He really likes being here in Paris the most" said Sabine. "And in every concert he always wears the glasses my daughter made for him, he even mentions her at some of his interviews."

"Whoa man, your kid sounds like the best girl in town. I'd like to meet her, we can hang out and chat" said Luna.

"Well she is hanging out with her friends at the Eiffel tower, maybe you can catch up to her" said Sabine.

Tom comes back with ten bags of Macarons. "Here you go kids, fresh from the oven."

They grab the bags and head out. "Thanks for the pastries!" said Linka.

Tom and Sabine wave good bye to them.

"You're welcome!" said Tom.

They then spot Luna going into her car and Lincoln and Linka hopping onto a hover bike and they drive off.

The parents were confused by this. "Were they riding some kind of bike?" asked Sabine.

"Sure looks like it" replied Tom.

Meanwhile Lila Rossi is walking towards the Eiffel tower and is looking at a flier for a big fireworks display.

She then gets an idea. _'Perhaps if I ruin the display the people will get confused and upset, and this could help Hawkmoth with his plans.'_

She then hears some engine sounds and spots two kids park a hover bike and a violet low rider.

Luna gets out of her car and Lincoln and Linka hop off of their bike.

Lila is confused by this. _'They must be the tourists I heard about.'_

Then she gets an idea. She looks around and then she spots just the man she was looking for, Police captain Roger Raincomprix.

Lila puts on her innocent face and runs to him. "Officer! Officer!"

Officer Roger sees her. "Anything wrong miss?"

"Yes there is, I spotted some strange looking vehicle parked over there" Lila points to the hover bike.

Roger sees this and straightens his hat. "We'll see about this, thank you very much miss." Roger then heads to the bike.

"Anytime officer" replied Lila cheerfully, she then has her wicked grin and sneaks away to watch from the distance.

Lincoln then realizes he forgot something. "Hang on guys, I think I left my communicator back at the Vulture. Be right back."

"We'll wait here bro" said Luna.

Lincoln heads to his bike, but he sees a cop looking at it. "Oh boy."

Lincoln goes to him. "Officer, is there a problem here?"

"Indeed there is, I have never seen this vehicle before and I wanna know who it belongs to" replied Roger.

Lincoln pulls out his keys and turns off the alarm. Roger was shocked, wait a minute! He looks to Lincoln sternly.

"You're a little too young for this kid!" yelled Roger.

Lincoln sighs and shows him his license. Roger grabs it and look closely, he even sees a US stamped logo and full confirmation from the President of America.

"Oh, okay then. I guess your clean, still I am kinda surprised that a twelve year old like you rides something like this" said Roger.

Lincoln takes his license back. "There's a lot of things people don't know about me, also if you patrol around the town and you spot an Airship in the sky or a couple of tanks, there with me."

"And I will assume that they're also from the government?" asked Roger.

"They are" replied Lincoln. Roger then spots a badge on Lincoln, it looked like an official officer's medal.

"Very well then, I'll continue my work sir" Roger salutes to him. Lincoln is confused by this, but then he sees his badge was showing.

"Oh, okay. You don't need to do that officer, I maybe a commander, but right now I'm just hanging out with my sisters here in lovely Paris France" replied Lincoln.

"Sorry, it's just you have a badge and it makes you an official" said Roger.

"Okay then. I gotta go now" Lincoln heads off.

Roger smiles. "It's nice to see some young people growing up into fine officers." Then he spots someone jay walking. "Hey you!"

Lila growls. "Grr! That was supposed to make either of them get upset! Who the heck was that kid anyway?!"

Lila then spots someone she can be able to manipulate into sadness, Xavier Ramier, the man who loves and feeds the pigeons.

"Perfect" Lila walks towards him.

Meanwhile Luna, Lincoln and Linka head to the Eiffel tower, but Luna crashes right into another girl who was running.

"Luna!" yelled Lincoln and Linka.

The black haired girl gets up and see what she has done. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!"

She then goes over to help up Luna. "No worries dude." Luna then sees who the girl is. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette was shocked that this girl knew her name. "Y-Yeah, how did you know who I am?"

Lincoln and Linka also notice her.

"Because we've been looking for you" said Lincoln.

"What? Why?" asked Marinette.

"The Guardian of the realms wanted to see you, he knows that you became the new Guardian of the Miraculous box" replied Linka.

Marinette was confused by these people. "W-Who are you guys?"

"Would you believe when we say we're not from this world dude?" asked Luna.

Marinette was shocked, but she has seen this kind of strange stuff before. Like the whole future problem situation and the whole time warping conflict.

"Okay, are there anymore of you?" asked Marinette.

"The rest are scattered around Paris looking for you, some of our allies are going to talk to the French Government and probably speak to the United Nations" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, but can we talk maybe later? I have to meet up with my friends" said Marinette.

"It's cool dude, we're headed to the Eiffel tower as well" said Luna.

"And I see the rest of our siblings are there as well" said Linka.

They spot the others near the Eiffel tower.

Marinette's friends, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alex, Luka, Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Nino and Max, and with them are Leni, Sunset and Timmy.

They all head there, Sunset notices them. "Hey guys! You're here too!"

Then Leni, Sunset and Timmy spot the girl with them. _'Looks like they found Marinette Dupain-Cheng.'_

"It's good to see you guys as well" said Lincoln.

"So, these are you siblings?" asked Rose.

"It's nice to meet you guys" said Luna.

"Whoa! You two look the same!" said Nino.

"That is because they are twins, odd that they have white hair though" said Max.

"Well I think they look kinda cool" said Juleka.

"You kinda remind me of a Goth nine-year old from our home, Lucy" said Linka.

Luka looked to Luna. "I could only guess you are a girl who likes music."

"That I am dude, and for the record even though there are some nice boys here. I'm already taken, by another girl" replied Luna.

"That's okay, we all understand each other with who we are. We're all friends here, also welcome to Paris" said Alya.

Luka then hands her his acoustic guitar and smiles. "I'd like to see how good you are."

"Show em sis" said Lincoln.

Luna plays a nice tune with the guitar, the tune was that from the Avengers theme song.

"Whoa! That sounded wicked!" said Nino.

"Sounded like a hero theme song" said Mylene.

"What do you think Marinette?" asked Alya. But she sees Marinette looking at someone, and that someone is Adrien Agreste. Alya smirks. "Here we go again guys."

They all chuckle at how Marinette looks at Adrien all excited.

Leni and Sunset also see this and giggle.

"Does she have a crush on that guy?" asked Sunset.

"More like, a long time since first day of high school crush kinda thing" replied Alex.

"Wow! And she hasn't told him yet?" asked Leni.

"Not since, even Adrien is completely oblivious to her crush on him, and he's my best pal" said Nino.

"This should be interesting" said Timmy.

Adrien makes it to them. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind that I bring him along" They all see his bodyguard Gorilla with them. "He also wants to see the fireworks display as well."

"No prob dude, the more the merrier. Also I didn't know he wanted to see the fireworks" said Nino.

Gorilla just nods at them and stands a few meters from them.

Adrien then sees the new kids. "Oh hi there, my name is Adrien Agreste, but you may have heard of me."

"Not really" they all replied.

"Wait a second! You guys have never heard of Adrien Agreste? He's the super model of Paris, his dad is a clothes designer" said Rose.

"But Marinette also makes some good fashion designs as well" said Alya.

Marinette chuckles. "Oh, well ….. You know …. I just do what I … Well do, I guess" Marinette rubs her arm nervously.

Leni could tell she was nervous with Adrien being around. "Well, I also have an eye for fashion too. I work at a clothes department at our home town."

"It's true, Leni here can make some pretty cool outfits" said Sunset.

"And she also has some wicked fashion advice with it" said Timmy.

Marinette snaps out of her nervousness and looks to Leni. "Wow! Really? You think we could chat about it later?"

"Sure thing Marinette, and I would love to see some of the things you design as well. We could like, see if we can improve both our designs!" said Leni.

"How about you two do that now? The fireworks aren't gonna start yet" said Adrien.

Marinette had no clue how to respond to that. But Leni drags her off. "That totes sounds like a cool idea, we'll be over by the benches."

They wave to Leni, and see if Luna can come up with another nice tune.

Leni and Marinette discuss about their designs and they show each other what they're making and also talking about Marinette's crush on Adrien Agreste.

But then Lune stops and looks to her left.

Lincoln and Linka notice this and also look.

Then they all see it, a massive flock of Pigeons on top of a nearby building, with people screaming and running from incoming pigeons.

Leni and Marinette also see this. "Oh boy" said Marinette.

"Is this normal here?" asked Timmy.

"Unless someone got Akumatized" said Rose.

"And I'm gonna guess its Xavier, again" said Alya.

"Dude's this is like the third time he's been turned into Mr. Pigeon" said Nino.

Then the pigeon flock heads towards them.

"Guys, we should all head out of here. Now!" said Alex.

"She's right, let's go!" said Luka.

They all try and escape, Marinette needs to find some place to turn into Ladybug and Leni sees this and goes to her.

"Go! Find someplace to go hero Marinette, I'll tell the other's you found a safe place to hide" said Leni.

Marinette smiles. "Thanks Leni."

Leni heads back to the others, but the pigeons knock Marinette off balance and she almost falls off the rails, but she manages to get back and find some place so she can change.

Gorilla tries to get to Adrien but the pigeons lift him off and toss him into the river, good thing he can swim.

Adrien was relieved that he was okay, bur he needed to find a place so he can change.

Leni heads to them. "Where's Marinette?" asked Alya.

"She's okay, she found a good place to hide" said Leni.

A massive flock of pigeons surrounded the Eiffel tower, and from the top of the tower is the now Akumatized Xavier Ramier, or should I call him by his villain name: Mr. Pigeon! Yeah, this doesn't sound so villainous.

"You think you can all use fireworks to scare away my feathered friends?! I will show you all!" yelled Mr. Pigeon.

Marinette tries to find a place to hide, but there are too many pigeons in the area, one of them might signal to Mr. Pigeon about what's going on.

Even Adrien can't do anything.

"Show yourselves Ladybug and Cat Noir! I Mr. Pigeon have returned to ensure all of my friends will be safe and rule this city!" yelled Mr. Pigeon.

"What is this guy's problem?" asked Sunset.

"He really loves his pigeons" said Juleka.

"But what caused him to get so angry anyway?" asked Ivan.

"Well, it can't be Sabrina's dad, I just saw him busy putting tickets on cars" said Kim.

When Rose tried to break through the pigeon flock, she was pushed back and scratched a bit. "Ow! That hurt!

Seeing as to there is no way out of this, Lincoln had no choice. "We have to do something guys!"

Linka, Luna, Sunset and Leni agree. Lincoln looks to Timmy. "You have to stay with the teen's okay bro? Poof isn't here to help you out."

"I understand Lincoln, now go and save these guys!" said Timmy.

"Can someone tell me what the heck you guys are talking about?" asked Alya.

Lincoln activates his mask and pulls out his Fire/Ice Shredder blaster. "Royal Defenders! Let's go be heroes!"

Linka activates her suit and cloak and she pulls out her Calibrate Sniper Rifle.

Sunset turns into Daydream Shimmer.

Luna transforms into Luna Frost and Leni into Leni Ivy.

The teens were shocked by this, same with Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette then sees the elevator is empty, so she heads towards it.

Adrien sees the other elevator is empty and heads to it.

"What the heck? You guys are super heroes?!" asked Alya.

"Call us the Royal Defenders! From our home town of Royal Woods!" said Linka.

"And you can say, we're not from this world either!" said Leni.

"Alright team! Let's clear the path and get these teens out of here!" said Lincoln.

"Cooling it down dudes!" Luna freezes some of the pigeons and Leni summons forth some vines to grab the pigeons and send them away.

Sunset uses her magic to knock the pigeons out of the tower.

Linka shoots out nets at them and Lincoln also freezes the pigeons.

"Okay, we got a clearing! Let's move! Move! Move!" yelled Lincoln.

They all pass by the pigeons who are now backing off. Mr. Pigeon sees this. "What is this? New Heroes?"

From Hawkmoth's lair.

He sees what Mr. Pigeon sees. "What is this? Why are there new heroes here and where is Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Just then Mr. Pigeon is grabbed by a yoyo and is now tangled up, he sees it was Ladybug. "How many times are you going to keep turning into this Xavier?"

Cat Noir lands next to her. "Yeah, I am not getting any more feathers in my ears today."

"You cannot stop me! Attack my lovelies!" yelled Mr. Pigeon.

A large flock of pigeons fly towards Ladybug and Cat noir, they both manage to dodge each bird.

Back on ground level news crews spot the fight unfold and they also see the nee heroes helping them.

With Neil, Gwen and Gyro. The tank stops and they see all of this from the TV's from a nearby electronics store.

"Should we help them?" asked Neil.

"Later, this doesn't seem much of a threat. But maybe we should go and just keep tabs on them" said Gyro.

They then make a hard turn and head straight towards the Eiffel tower.

Gwen contacts the others to also head there.

Back in the fight, the Royal Defenders manage to push back all of the pigeons and the teens all make it out in one piece.

Lincoln spots Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting off Mr. Pigeon from the top of the tower. "Looks like Paris's finest are here!"

"Good thing too! Only they can stop that guy!" said Linka. She then ensnares another pigeon. "Bad Bird!"

Hawkmoth looks closely at all of the heroes, he then looks to Luna and smiles. "Well, well. It seems I may have found our distressed teenager, are you ready Mayura?"

Coming out from the shadows behind him is his partner Nathalie, or should I say Mayura! "I am, but we need to see what will make her trigger her emotions."

Hawkmoth looks around and sees something interesting, Lincoln is blasting pigeons out of the way, but at the same time Luna is blasting any pigeon trying to flank him. He then gets an idea.

Just then Lincoln is grabbed by a flock of pigeons. "Hey! What the heck?!"

Luna sees this and panics. "Lincoln!"

"Get off of me you flying freaks!" Lincoln punches one of the pigeons, they then start to scratch him on his arms. "Ow! What in the heck?! Stop that!"

Luna wants to take down the flock, but Lincoln is in there. "Dang it! I don't have a clear shot!"

Linka sees this and switches to sleeping darts and she shoots each pigeon.

Lila comes out from behind a lamp post and sees this, in her hand is a small rock, so she throws it towards one of the pigeons, the bird gets dazed and the whole flock panic and they toss Lincoln aside. "Whoa!"

"Lincoln!" Luna races towards him, and just as she is about to catch him she misses.

Lincoln uses his blaster to make a pile of snow, but he only made a few and lands onto the ground. Not that hard, but it sure looks like it hurts.

Luna lands down and goes to Lincoln. "Ow! Ow! I think I hurt my leg!"

Luna didn't like to see this.

Leni arrives and places a healing spore on his injured left leg. "This'll heal the injury Linky."

"Thanks Leni" Lincoln then looks to Luna, she was now with some tears.

"Luna, it's okay. I'm fine" said Lincoln.

Luna closes her eyes and recalls all that has happened, again! She then stands up and looks at the flock.

With all her might she sends out a massive blizzard which freezes every single pigeon, they all fall and shatter to the ground.

Mr. Pigeon is horrified by this, but then Ladybug grabs his bird whistle and breaks it, therefore the Akuma comes out.

Ladybug then uses her yoyo. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma!"

"It's time to De-evilize!" She then catches the butterfly and releases it as a normal white butterfly. "Bye-bye little Butterfly."

Mr. Pigeon was now gone and back in place is Xavier Ramier. "Wha? What happened?"

Ladybug goes to him. "You turned into Mr. Pigeon again.

"Oh dear, I do recall seeing this poster of the fireworks show and it said that all pigeons will be harmed" Xavier hands them the flier.

"Looks like someone wrote on it to make you think it was true" said Cat Noir.

"And that person was the one who wanted you to be Akumatized" said Ladybug.

Luna then calms down and goes to Lincoln. "Lincoln, are you okay bro?"

Then a camera crew arrives. "Excuse me, who are you new heroes and where did you come from?"

Sunset gets in they're way. "Guys, please back off. We need to help our brother."

Officer Roger appears. "You heard the lady, no cameras."

Luna looked around, she could see the shattered remains of every pigeon, the news crews who wanted to ask questions, Alya with her camera phone (She is the owner of the Lady blog website for superheroes) and then she sees Lincoln's still hurt face.

"Not again, I can't let you get hurt again bro" said Luna.

Lincoln looks to Luna, and she hugs him. "Luna, I'm okay. Please calm down."

Elsewhere, Hawkmoth grins. A butterfly flies to him and he changes it into black. "Fly away my little Akuma! And evilize that girl!"

Mayura steps out of the shadows, pulls out a feather from her hand fan and turns it blue. "Fly away beautiful Amok."

The butterfly and the feather fly off towards Luna.

Ladybug and Cat Noir head back down with Xavier, the man sees all of his pigeons have been shattered. "This was all my fault."

Luna's eyes open and she breaks away from the hug and faces the pigeon loving man. "You darn right it is!"

"Luna! Calm down, this wasn't his doing, it was Hawkmoth's" said Sunset.

"She's right Luna, he was just a super powered puppet to that bad guy" said Leni.

Luna calms down, but then she sees that she accidently summoned Lucius on her head.

"What is that?" asked Luka.

"Her demon crown, she can summon it and become more powerful" said Timmy.

And then it looks as if time is slowing. (But it's not.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir look to their right and they then spot a butterfly headed towards Luna.

Lincoln also sees this. _'No! No! No!'_

"Luna look out!" yelled Lincoln.

But it was too late, Luna turns around and the Butterfly has landed onto her guitar shaped locket.

Her eyes open and she can hear the voice of Hawkmoth. "Hello Lady Glace, I am Hakwmoth. You wish to keep your brother safe from all forms of danger, then do as I say and you may have your wish, but all I seek in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous's."

But he gets no response, instead Luna is just standing there being silent.

"Lady Glace? Are you listening to me?!" asked Hawkmoth.

"All you want, is to make me into one of your mindless, weak puppets! But I can see right through you Hawkmoth and you have no idea what I can do!" replied Luna.

Hawkmoth is shocked by this. "How dare you?! You will listen to me!"

"No!" yelled Luna. "I am no one's slave, I am my own master, and I choose. To slay those who have wronged my little bro! And for the record, I am not Lady Glace, the name's Luna Killer Frost!"

Luna is then covered in black energy, and her outfit changes.

Gone was the signature blue. She was now dressed in a dark blue unitard that exposes her legs, she has white jagged ice patterns on the side and an electric guitar logo on the chest, and she is wearing knee high boots with symbols of the Burning Legion.

She has black elbow lengthen fingerless gloves with jagged ice patterns on, her earrings were now demonic skull shaped, but her necklace was still on her neck.

Her crown is panicking, but it stops and grows large and becomes four small horns on her head, the eye of the crown is now her third eye.

Her skin was now light indigo in color and her eyes were now pure black with red pupils, sharp teeth and a forked tongue.

They were shocked at what she has become, she then leaps into the air and lands onto the Eiffel tower.

"All of you! This is Luna Killer Frost, and I have taken control of everything! I will hunt down Hawkmoth and I am going to make him die slowly and painfully, but right now I have other idiots to slaughter!"

Luna spots the blue feather headed towards her, so she grabs it.

"No!" yelled Cat Noir.

"That's an Amok!" yelled Ladybug.

Luna looks to all of them. "I know!" She places the Amok in her crown and the sky turns red.

Then the clouds disperse and a giant meteor crashes near the Le Grand Paris Hotel, Chloe is shocked by this and looks out her balcony. "Okay, who disturbed my nap?!"

Then a large burning skull appears in front of her. Chloe screams and heads back to her room.

The creature emerges and shows itself.

Standing at the same height as the Eiffel Tower, it looks like an Infernal from World of Warcraft, but it has the Wings of Mal'Ganis, Legs of Archimonde, Arms of Manoroth, the burning skull of Gul'Dan and a fiery stone body of Sargeras.

Boomer in his airship sees this. "What the heck is that thing?!"

Gyro and the other soon make it. "Oh my god!"

Neil and Gwen look to Luna. "No!"

Lincoln is helped up by Linka. "Luna, what have you done?!"

Luna looks to him and sheds some tears. "What I have to."

The massive Legion Sentimonster roars into the sky, chaos has been unleashed.

To be continued …..

**Looks like Luna has been evilized and Paris and the rest of the realms could be looking at total destruction. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	210. Ch210 Miraculous! part 3

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 210: Miraculous! Part 3**

(Paris France)

Currently right now the skies are red as blood, the grounds are shaking and there is one massive Legion Sentimonster roaring towards the sky.

And who made this thing? Why none other than our ice borne hero Luna Frost, or as she calls herself now, Luna Killer Frost.

She is stationed atop the Eiffel Tower and is looking at all of the people of Paris.

And among those people are her friends, family, teammates and Ladybug and Cat noir.

They have no idea how to stop this madness she has made, or rather yet, what Hawkmoth and Mayura just made.

"What the heck happened to her?" asked Leon.

"She's been Akumatized!" said Ladybug.

"What?!" yelled Neil and Gwen.

"You mean my girlfriend is now a villain?!" asked Sam.

"Yeah she is. Also that thing is a Sentimonster" said Cat Noir.

"Yeah, the Guardian told us" replied Dana.

Ladybug looks to Gyro. "Are you the Guardian?"

"Yes I am, but now is not the time to talk, we have to stop Luna before-"

Luna uses all of her powers and creates a massive portal, one that could fit her Sentimonster.

"Before she does that" said Gyro.

"Is that a portal?" asked Ember.

"It is" Gyro looks to Leni. "Did she say anything that could explain why she's doing this?"

Leni calms down. "She said she was gonna get revenge on those who almost hurt Linky!"

It hit gyro hard, he then looks to the portal. "Okay, either that portal leads to the Overwatch Dimension where Doomfist is or it leads to the DISK wars Marvelverse where Tony Stark is."

Some of them felt little empathy for those words. "Is it wrong to let her kill Stark?" asked Leon.

"Yes it is! This is not her choice! We have to stop this now!" said Gyro.

Then they see a Dropship arrive and coming out was Lori. "Hey guys, sorry about being late. Busy with Bobby and-" She sees the chaos unfolding. "Did I miss something here? And is that Luna?!"

"We have a lot to tell you Loud" said Leon. "But right now we got trouble."

"We need a plan to stop her and that thing" said Sergei.

"Looks easy for us to just get up there" said Cat Noir.

Then Luna uses her powers and summons forth black ice ghouls.

The heroes all were confused.

"Okay, never mind" said Cat Noir.

They then see some of the ghouls getting bombarded by the Super Kirov's guns. "Eat on it you legion freaks!"

Feeling annoyed by this, Luna manifests black ice skeleton archers and they assault the airship.

"A little help here guys!" yelled Boomer.

Gyro looks to Ladybug. "Ladybug! You're lucky charm now!"

"On it!" Ladybug uses her yoyo and it lets out Ladybug energy. "Lucky Charm!"

Her lucky charm drops in her hands. "What the? A stuffed rabbit?"

"So, we're gonna help her feel safe with that thing?" asked Cat Noir.

"Do you always have puns for everything?" asked Sunset.

Leni looked closely at the rabbit. "It kinda looks like Lincoln's stuffed rabbit."

Linka also sees this and gasps. "Bun-Bun?"

Ladybug then looks to Lincoln who is looking up with sadness in his eyes, his leg was now fully healed.

Ladybug then figured it out. "Lincoln is the key, only he can stop her."

She saw that they all weren't surprised. "WE kinda had that plan figured out too."

"But, why him?" asked Cat Noir.

"Because Luna is Lincoln's legal Guardian and the one sister he is closest to" said Sunset.

"Ever since I saved him and some of his sisters from custody of his old family, Luna has been in turmoil with herself for not being there for Lincoln. She swore a promise to keep him safe, but after some interdimensional events it's almost gotten a bit too dangerous" said Neil.

"He's not wrong, some of those experiences we all hate" said Leon.

Ladybug goes to Lincoln. "Lincoln, you have to talk to her."

Lincoln shook his head and looked down and cries. "No! I c-can't! T-That's not my s-sister anymore!"

"Yes she is, Luna is still in there and only you can get her back" said Ladybug.

"She's right, you two are close and I may not have any siblings, but I know what it's like to have a friend be kinda like a brother" said Cat Noir.

Lincoln looks to his family and friends. "Lincoln, Luna is being engulfed by her grief and regrets. You have to talk to her, get her to come back to us" said Gyro.

"I-I don't know guys, I t-talked to her so m-many times! And she s-still doesn't forgive h-herself!" cried Lincoln.

Neil kneels down to Lincoln. "But do you forgive her?"

Lincoln's eyes go wide and he looks to Neil. "Linc, I know that some part of you in there has some small hatred from Luna. From the times she ganged up on you, made fun of you, turned her back on you, wouldn't listen to you and most of all just down right hurt you. I know that you still don't forgive her, even though you love her dearly."

Lincoln then recalls his memories, the time she blasted him out of her room, the fights over money, when she was happy he was grounded from the pony book incident, when she blamed him for things he tried to fix, the cereal ordeal, the meddling at the Sadie Hawkins dance and worst of all, the day she agreed with everyone to think he was bad luck.

Lincoln's tears form up again. "Y-You're right! I-I still hate her! B-But I don't wanna! I really d-don't!"

Neil hugs Lincoln and he hugs him back and cries. "I know, I know. But right now, you have to confess to her, tell her everything in your mind! Save her!"

Lincoln then breaks from the hug. "Feeling better champ?" asked Neil.

Lincoln nods and holds onto a small locket that belonged to Luna, the old locket of when they were very young.

Lincoln looks to everyone. "Okay guys, here's the plan. We're all going to split up into teams. Dad will fly me up to Luna so I can stop all of this, the rest of you have to slow down that Legion Sentimonster and make sure it doesn't reach that portal!"

They were all glad to have Lincoln back.

"Okay, we all have our objectives, the plan is set. Let's lock, load and save the freakin' realms!"

They all gather and out their hands in the middle. "Royal Defenders!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir were amazed by this.

"Now that is a team" said Cat Noir.

Ladybug also agreed. "Yeah, a team."

The Royal Defenders all head for the Legion Sentimonster.

"It's good to have you back bro" said Linka.

"It's good to be back sis" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln looks to them. "We're gonna need your help as well Ladybug and Cat Noir, this is your city and as the heroes of this city it is your job to defend it and all of the citizens."

Ladybug and Cat Noir nodded. "We understand" said Ladybug.

"Then let's go and save the day then" replied Cat Noir.

The hero duo head off to join the others. "And what of me sir?" Lincoln turns around to see Officer Roger saluting at him.

"Umm, make sure the citizens are out of the war zone?" said Lincoln.

"Affirmative sir!" Roger heads to his squad car and grabs his mega phone.

Neil and Lincoln just watch him leave. "What the heck was that about?" asked Neil.

"No clue dad" replied Lincoln. He then looks up to the Eiffel Tower. "Let's go save my sister!"

Neil activates his wings. "Hop on son, we're about to go sky high!"

Lincoln hops onto his dad's back and they take flight.

With the other heroes, they are trying their best to slow down the massive Legion Sentimonster.

Lori is hitting it with wave after wave of lava.

Leni is using vines to stop its legs, but it breaks free.

Peter uses his sword in bazooka calibration and starts bombarding.

Ember tries to at least take control of it with her ghost powers, but she can't.

Linka shoots sleeping dart after sleeping dart.

Dana tries to freeze some of its limbs and Sam is trying to electrocute it.

Sergei tries to smash onto its skin, but does nothing.

Leon uses his Tiger tank and fires every round he has, he even uses smoke rounds to the head.

Gwen fires every arrow she has, including the ion arrows.

Sunset tries to use her magic to slow it down, but the magic bounces off. "Okay, so it's magic proof."

Gyro attempts to use his fel magic against it, but it doesn't work. "What the hell? This thing is immune to its own legion class magic?!"

Cat Noir then activates his power. "Cataclysm!" His right claw glows with black energy and he charges at the Sentimonster's head.

Ladybug helps give him a boost with her yoyo, Cat Noir makes it to the head and strikes it down, and it actually did damage.

The demonic Sentimonster goes down on one knee.

"That actually worked?!" said Leon.

"Then let's give Cat Noir all the time he needs to kill it!" said Sergei.

"Gyro, can't you close that portal?" asked Linka.

"I can't, I close that thing and Luna will conjure up another one. We have to slow down the beast so Lincoln can deal with Luna and have her shut down that portal!" Gyro summons ten frost revenants and they all attack the Sentimonster.

"This thing is so huge!" said Dana.

"We can't stop now!" said Sam.

Gwen hops onto Dana's ice slide and starts shooting her high explosive arrows. "Maybe we can use ice on its head!"

"Not gonna be possible, that is Fel Fire on it. Completely immune to ice" said Gyro.

"Well, that sucks" said Sergei.

Then Peter calibrates his sword into a sniper rifle and shoots. "Okay, headshots aren't effective, also has anyone noticed it has wings but doesn't fly."

The Legion Sentimonster's eyes open and so do its wings.

Leon looks to Peter. "You just had to say it."

"If that thing takes off, it's going to be even harder to take down!" said Sunset. She uses her magic to make red coils to keep it grounded.

Lori summons lava tentacles and Leni uses vines.

"Some of you go for those wings!" yelled Sergei.

Meanwhile Neil and Lincoln are flying towards the Eiffel tower, they dodge every ghoul and skeleton archer that come in their way.

"We're almost there!" said Lincoln.

"There's too many undead in the way" yelled Neil. "Boomer! Some cover fire would be nice!"

"Hang on, just give me a minute!" Boomer is still fighting off all of the aerial monsters around his airship, he then pushes a button and it triggers some artillery guns to bombard the tower, making all of the undead fall.

Neil then sees a dark ice ghoul headed towards them. Neil grabs Lincoln. "Go and stop your sister, save her!" He tosses Lincoln past the ghoul and Lincoln makes it to the tower.

The ghoul lands and Neil and they crash to the bottom.

Neil gets up and sees he's surrounded by dark ice undead. Neil smirks and conjures up Deathwing's mace and his Zerg powers. "All of you against me? Now this is a fair fight!"

Neil charges forward and starts fighting all of the undead.

Lila runs off from her hiding spot. _'This wasn't supposed to happen?! What's going on?!"_

With Hawkmoth and Mayura, all they can do is watch as Luna Killer Frost sends total destruction to Paris.

"We have to call off the Akuma and the Amok" said Mayura.

"I can't, she has taken full control of them. She will destroy everything" said Hawkmoth.

Just then Ladybug gets an idea. "We need more Miraculous allies!"

"No! If we deploy more heroes into the fight, this will anger Luna even more and she might summon more than just this thing!" replied Gyro. "Also, Hawkmoth will try and get them."

"He's got a point. Your Miraculous pals have never fought something like this!" said Sergei as he is on the monsters back trying to strike it down.

"We just need to give Lincoln more time!" yelled Linka. She jumps out of the way and runs towards a bus and snipes the head with poison darts.

On the Eiffel tower, Lincoln looks down to see Neil fighting off each dark ice undead, he sees Boomer's Super Kirov fending off every flying monster and his allies keeping the Legion Sentimonster from flying.

Lincoln then sees the portal. "This is crazy."

Then he sees Luna, standing there looking at the portal.

Lincoln puts his blaster down and goes to her. "Luna?"

She doesn't respond, or turn around.

"Luna, please! Look at me!" yelled Lincoln.

Luna's hand turns into a fist.

"Luna! Look at me please!" yelled Lincoln.

"I'm only doing this, for you bro" replied Luna, but she doesn't turn around.

"This is not what I want! This is insane!" said Lincoln.

He takes a few more steps towards her, but then she turns around and he can see black tears coming from her eyes.

"L-Luna?"

"Lincoln, please! Let me do this! I don't wanna hurt you! I just wanna keep you safe, and happy! I wanna be the sister you can still count on. Just let me do this, for you" said Luna.

Lincoln was shocked by this. "Safe? Happy?! This isn't even making me happy and this isn't safe either! This is bullshit!"

Luna gasps. "Language dude!"

"I don't care! You think you can keep me safe?! You wanna know the truth? Do you?!" yelled Lincoln.

Luna steps back from her brother's outburst. "L-Lincoln, please calm down. I-I'm doing whats best for y-you."

"I'll tell you Luna, the day you became the one person I could count on was the happiest moment for me! Then things went dark when you sided with every bit of chaos that has ever happened and I never forgave you for all of it!" yelled Lincoln.

Luna starts to shed tears. "L-Lincoln?"

"When you grabbed the cereal from me, was just a big low blow! When you tossed me aside from all of your speakers, was painful! Whenever you got into a fight and joined the others, I would get caught in that and get hurt from you! When you got me a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance, it was downright stupid and you didn't even listen to me or helped me! You blaming me for things I didn't do, you never thought twice and heard me out! When I took the blame for clogging the toilet, you were happy that I was grounded, you were cheering for me to get punished! And the worst of all, you sided with them, you agreed with them and you didn't judge them when you all agreed that I was bad luck!"

Lincoln starts to shed tears and look down. "I-I never did ever forgive you, even though I say I do forgive you. But in truth, I don't!"

Luna was startled by this. "W-What?"

Everyone else hears this, even the Legion Sentimonster stopped.

Hawkmoth and Mayura also heard this loud voice from the distance.

In Hawkmoth's mind. _'So, he was the one with more distress. I should've aimed at him!'_

The rest of Paris was at a standstill.

Lincoln then looks to Luna and sees her shed more tears, she then collapses to the ground and cries. "L-Lincoln! I-I'm so sorry! W-What have I done?!"

Lincoln suddenly feels bad, but what he said was the truth and now Luna knows, and so does Leni.

Gwen goes to Leni who collapses to the ground and cries.

Lori goes down to her knees and is shocked by this.

Lincoln slowly goes to Luna and kneels in front of her. "L-Luna?"

Luna doesn't look up, she continues to cry loudly. "Y-You're right! I-I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm a horrible sister!"

Lincoln then raises her head, he could see the tears on her face and her skin was back to pale white.

Lincoln then hugs Luna.

Luna tries to get him off, but he won't budge. "Lincoln. Please! I don't need this! I don't deserve this!"

Lincoln continues to hug her tightly, Luna keeps on trying to get him off, but after several minutes, she stops and just looks at him. "Why do you keep doing this? Why do you always want to try and help us? Why are you always sacrificing all the good things you want just for us bro?"

Lincoln looks up and Luna sees the tears he has now. "B-Because, because you always sacrificed your own happiness, to see me happy. Remember?"

Luna then gets memories of when she was very young.

Luna was trying to see if she was good at drawing, but then she sees Lincoln come into her room for a hug, Luna tries to see if she is good at math, but then she hears crying and goes to comfort Lincoln, Luna sees if she's good at bird watching, but then she hears Lincoln calling out for her and finally, Luna wants to see if she's good with the violin and she was, but then she hears Lincoln running to her room scared from th storm.

And all of that was way before she went to her first concert.

Luna looks down to Lincoln who was still looking at her with tears. "Every time you wanted to do something, every time you tried to look for your talent. You would stop and go to make me feel happy, to not feel alone, to be the best big sister ever!"

Luna starts to shed tears again and she hugs Lincoln and then she places a kiss on his cheek and forehead. "Lincoln, I-I was the one person who inspired you."

Lincoln then kisses her cheek. "You ate the reason why I was trying to be a good big brother, by sacrificing all my wants, just to see the other's happy."

Lincoln and Luna both hug each other tightly.

"I love you Luna, my best big sister, the light to my darkness!"

"I love you too Lincoln, my little baby bro, so sweet and innocent!"

And then a massive shockwave of light goes across Paris, the portal disappears and the Legion Sentimonster fades.

Lincoln continues to cry and hug Luna. "Shhh. Its okay Lincoln, I'm here, I'm here. Luna will always be here."

Inside of Lincoln, he starts to feel as if all of the anger he has against Luna was starting to fade, he smiles and whispers something that is truly meaningful. "I forgive you Luna, I forgive you mom."

Luna's eyes open and she cries and hugs Lincoln tightly, rubbing his hair and kissing his forehead. "Thank you Lincoln! Thank you my little bro!"

Her Demonic crown suddenly turns back to normal and the Amok comes out and lands onto the ground next to them.

Ladybug and Cat Noir with the others land on the Eiffel tower.

Luna starts to turn back to her hero self, and then the Akuma from her necklace comes out and drops to the ground next to the Amok and it slowly dies.

Ladybug and Cat Noir are shocked by this. "That has never happened to an Akuma or an Amok before" said Ladybug.

"What just happened?" asked Cat Noir.

"Luna's powers have killed the evil inside of her. Even though she still wields her demonic crown, all of the darkness and evil has been purged. She killed Hawkmoth's evil and the Mayura's corruption" said Gyro.

Then he realizes something. "Oh no."

Back with Hawkmoth, the villain goes down to one knee and he can feel a tremendous pain in him. "What the …. What is happening?"

Mayura also feels this and goes down to her knees.

They both discharge their villain forms and they Kwami's fall to the ground and pass out.

"M-Mr. Agreste? What just happened?" asked Nathalie.

"We have been attacked, she attacked us from the inside! I don't know how, but these heroes will be trouble for my plans!" said Gabriel.

Back with the heroes, Ladybug tosses her lucky charm into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

All of the damage to Paris has been restored, and all of the shattered pigeons have been revived, making Xavier happy.

Lincoln and Luna depart from the hug, they then look to their friends.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln.

"Sup dudes" said Luna.

They both get hugged by their family and al break down with tears.

Gyro then looks to Ladybug. "Ladybug, we have a lot to talk about, and it involves you being the new Guardian of the Miraculous box."

Ladybug nods. "I understand sir, and I know you have heard about what happened with Master Fu."

"I have, but we shall discuss this matter for next time, right now we all have to patch up the damage we may have done to ourselves. We'll talk again soon." said Gyro.

"So, you know who I am?" asked Marinette.

"Of course I do, but I will keep it a secret" replied Gyro.

"Do you know who my identity is?" asked Cat Noir.

Gyro looks at him confused. "No clue man, sorry."

Cat Noir smirks. "It's okay, we have to keep our identities a secret anyway."

They all head back down and are greeted by many news crews and cheering people.

"Looks like everything is turning out great once more" said Sergei.

Then a Medivac Dropship arrives, and inside was Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber.

"You guys okay?" asked Penny.

"We saw the whole chaos from the outpost" said Jack Cyber.

"We're fine guys, we took care of everything" said Neil.

"Any word from the French President?" asked Leon.

All the Parisians gasp at what he just said, and the mayor was there hearing this as well.

"We talked to the French President and we will have a meeting with this worlds UN tomorrow, we're gonna need to make an official announcement" said Victor.

"Where's the mayor of this city?" asked Martin.

"That would be me sir" replied Andre.

"Meeting at the town hall, now!" said Martin.

Andre gets nervous. "Of course, I'm on it!" he heads back to his limo and makes a call, and the Dropship with news crews follow.

"Wait a minute, Cat Noir and I can't be there for the announcement. We're almost out fo time" said Ladybug.

"She's right" replied Cat Noir.

"And that's where I come in" Gyro casts some magic onto their Miraculous's.

"What did you do?" asked Cat Noir.

"I gave you're Kwami's an energy boost, they can now last longer until you command them to power down" replied Gyro.

"Cool, now I can keep staring at my lady's stunning beauty" Cat Noir says to Ladybug.

Ladybug sighs. "Keep dreaming Cat."

"Oh I do, every night" chuckled Cat Noir.

They all make their way to the mayor's town hall.

Dana and Leon noticed what those two just did. "Does the cat have a crush on the Ladybug?" asked Leon.

"Sure looks like it, but I don't think she shares the same thing for him" replied Dana.

"Kinda reminds me of Marinette with Adrien" whispers Leni.

(Later)

Many of the people of Paris are there and the Mayor with his wife and daughter Chloe.

Martin steps up the pedestal. "The French President has made the decision and agrees with me, Paris will be under watch by FutureTech's military, we will act as backup for when Ladybug and Cat Noir or any of their Miraculous allies need help at the most critical of situations."

Ladybug and Cat Noir were shocked by this, and so are the teens who are secretly Miraculous wielders.

"What?" asked the mayor.

"FutureTech will set up improved Akuma and Amok beacons, once they have been detected they will activate all Burst Drone surveillance systems across the city. They will help keep track on who's been Akumatized and who or what caused it."

Hearing that was not what Lila or Chloe wanted.

"We have established a Great Gate and an Outpost on the outskirts of Paris, we will begin setting up more outpost's soon as well as deploy a Global Stratospheric Transport above the atmosphere, we have eyes and ears keeping tabs on any form of evil, and we will be keeping the identities of those Miraculous wielders in the dark for the safety of their families and friends."

Ladybug and Cat Noir were suddenly happy for this news.

"And one more thing, Hawkmoth and his partner Mayura are now labeled on the Europe's most wanted list, everything they have done is now a true act of crime and the punishment is a either life in jail or death, same will go for those who have been aiding them with their chaos."

At the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel and Nathaniel hear this and it wasn't looking good for them.

"We know he seeks the Miraculous's, but we will not let him have that victory. The result of those Miraculous's in his hands could spell the end of this world and all of its life forms, and we will not be having that. I have also spoken with the Immortal Council and the Multiverse Alliance, they agree that Hawkmoth must be put down, whether it be by our hands or by the hands of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Ladybug and Cat noir understood this, Hawkmoth has caused way too much damage.

"And to help with the search, the Protoss will be setting up a small base outside of Paris soon. The purpose is to help track down the flight pattern of his Butterflies, we find the pattern and we find the bad guy!"

Eevryone gasps, they can find a way to track down Hawkmoth. Even Ladybug and Cat Noir were pleased by this.

Lila was not delighted by this, her master could get caught.

Gabriel was in rage, a group of people who can find him and stop him. This wasn't going to make his plans easy.

"That is all, thank you for coming" Martin steps away, while the news crews try and ask questions.

Ladybug and Cat Noir go to him.

"Thank you for all of this support, this will help us with everything" said Ladybug.

"Then we can find Hawkmoth and save the Butterfly Miraculous and the Peacock Miraculous" said Cat Noir.

"All in a day's work my heroic friends" replied Martin.

Then they hear someone yelling. "Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! Why are we letting them do this daddy?!" yelled Chloe Bourgeois.

"Oh boy" sighed Ladybug.

"Here we go again" said Cat Noir.

"My darling please, this is for the best" said Andre Bourgeois. (The Mayor)

"Chloe stop this nonsense, they have made their choice" said Audrey Bourgeois. (His wife)

"We can't let these people do what they want! You're the mayor dad, do something! Put your foot down!" yelled Chloe.

"But Chloe, the French President said so, the choice has been made and this will help stop evil" said Andre.

"Well the President's choice is stupid and utterly dumb!" said Chloe.

"Excuse me" they turn around to see Gyro, the Guardian. "Is there a problem here?"

"You darn right there's a problem here! You and your people should leave Paris this instance!" yelled Chloe.

Gyro wasn't intimidated by her. "And who are you to make such an order to someone who is above the ranking might of the government?"

"Ugh! I am Chloe Bourgeois! My daddy is the mayor and what I say also goes!" said Chloe.

"Not really kid, just because your pops is the mayo doesn't make you special at all" said Jack Cyber.

"The guys got a point" said Sergei.

"Also, I heard about you Chloe Bourgeois. The former Miraculous hero known as Queen Bee" said Gyro.

"Good, so you know that what Ladybug did was stupid! I am a hero and she took that role away from me!" said Chloe.

Gyro sighs. "In truth, I agree with Ladybug, she made the right choice renouncing you from that role."

Chloe was shocked by what this man is saying to her. "What?! But it wasn't fair! I deserve to be a hero! I deserve to be Paris's hero, in fact the hero of the world!"

"And this is why she chose to renounce the role from you. You're impatient, stubborn, rude, plain mean, horrible with others, can't keep a straight face, always bragging and last of all, you betrayed the name of the Miraculous when you sided with Hawkmoth!" replied Gyro.

Everyone gasps hearing this. "I know it, I used my magic to see the memories of Ladybug and I am deeply disappointed that Ladybug chose you to wield the Bee Miraculous, but she finally came to her senses and took it back."

Ladybug still felt bad for doing all of that to Chloe Bourgeois.

"What?! No! You can't be serious?!" yelled Chloe.

"Oh, I am damn serious!" yelled Gyro. He then looks to the mayor. "You're the mayor, so put your foot down!"

Andre nods. "Chloe I-" But his wife gets in the way. "I got this Andre."

"Chloe Bourgeois! How dare you do all of this! I am deeply disappointed in you and for that you leave me with no choice but to send you to a private school in Germany!" said Audrey.

They all gasp, and this leaves Gabriel Agreste shocked.

Chloe was at a loss for words. "What?! No! You can't do that to me mommy!"

"I can and I will. I never thought that you would be this dark to our heroes and be this rude to our new allies! You are headed to leave Paris and head to Germany starting tomorrow first thing in the morning!" said Audrey.

Chloe looks to her father. "Daddy, you can't let her!"

Andre sighs. "I am sorry Chloe, but she is right. I have to send you off."

Then Chloe sees that the camera crew were still rolling.

"Uh oh, looks like all of France literally saw that" said Lori.

"Which means everyone saw this" said Linka.

"And when she means everyone, she even means the French President" said Lincoln.

"What?!" said Chloe.

Andre sighs. "And I'm going to be in trouble."

Then Victor steps up. "Mr. and Mrs. Bourgeois, starting tomorrow I will have an infantry guard reserve to escort Chloe out of Paris and straight for Germany, we will commence the whole thing quickly before an Akuma gets to her."

Andre and Audrey nod. "Thank you sir."

Chloe is then being escorted by two Peacekeepers and they send her back to the La Grand Hotel, screaming her head off at all of them.

"Jeez dudes, that chick sure is crazy" said Luna.

"At least Paris will have little trouble with her gone" said Sam.

Gyro then looks to Ladybug. "Let's talk somewhere private."

"Can I join in?" asked Cat Noir. Gyro then removes the spell from him.

"And now you have to go hide and change back" said Gyro. This make Ladybug chuckle.

Cat Noir should be annoyed, but he had to admit it was kinda funny. "Okay then, I'll see you around my Bug-a-boo!" Cat Noir then leaps away.

Gyro turns into a Raven and flies off with Ladybug elsewhere.

The rest of the Royal Defenders were glad this was all over, the news crews and citizens head off to their normal things, but still talking about what was happening.

Then the teens approach the Royal Defenders.

"So, you guys are super heroes. Now that is just mind blowing dudes" said Nino.

"And to think, we thought you guys were just normal teens like us" said Kim.

Alya then records with her phone. "I own the Ladyblog website, a site for all things hero stuff. I wanna know what's it like to be known even with your super hero role?"

Sunset chuckles. "Alya please, we're just fighting for what we believe in."

"And it's not just our home or this world we're fighting for. There are other worlds that need help" said Linka.

"It's all part of the job stick" said Leon.

"And we do what we do best, we find a way to save the innocent and support other heroes" said Dana.

"Whoa! So there are other heroes?!" asked Luka.

"Which means the theory of parallel universe is true!" said Max.

"You guys look cool" said Juleka.

"I'm sure our science teacher will be amazed by all of this new dimensional stuff" said Alix.

Neil liked seeing their kids get along with these other teens. "You know, if you guys want. You can come by and visit our world."

"Really?" they all asked.

"But only the teens we can trust, there could be some other teen we can't truly count on. I don't think Chloe is the only one who is responsible for making Akumatized people happen" said Lincoln.

What they don't know is that Lila was hearing everything, and she did not like any of it.

"We understand, and it would be nice to see a whole new world" said Rose.

"And to check out all of the cool new stuff as well" said Kim.

Then they see Gyro. "Hey guys, let me guess. You want to allow them to come and visit our world?"

Neil nods. "They seem like nice kids."

Gyro chuckles. "Alright, alright. I know Neil already laid down the rules, the Great Gate is situated on the outskirts of Paris, at Outpost Miraculous."

"That's what we're naming the outpost?" asked Martin.

"It makes sense actually" said Tadashi.

Then Nino checks his watch. "Dudes! The Fireworks show is this afternoon, it's gonna start in ten minutes!"

"I don't think we're gonna make it on time!" said Alya.

"Not to worry!" said Gyro. He slams his staff and they are all teleported to the Eiffel Tower.

They were all amazed at what he just did, they all take their seats by the stairs and wait.

They soon see Marinette arrive and after her was Adrien, Gorilla was glad he was okay.

Marinette sits next to Alya, but then Adrien sits on her other side. This causes her to blush. _'Adrien is sitting next to me!'_

Then she recalls what Gyro told her.

_(Flashback)_

_Ladybug and Gyro land on top of a tall building._

"_Sir, am I really worthy of being the Guardian of the Miraculous box?"_

_Gyro turns back from his raven form. "Marinette, Master Fu chose you for a reason, I don't know what it is. But I trust him and his instincts."_

_Marinette looks down. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this, it's such a big responsibility."_

_Gyro places a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, No one is ever truly ready, but we all have to do our best to see it all through. And yes, it is a very big responsibility, but you have been defending Paris and her citizens through all the troubles and I know that you can handle this task."_

_Marinette smiles. "Wow, so do you think I'm worthy of this title of being Guardian?"_

_Gyro smirks and is about to jump off the building. "I honestly don't know, I rarely know much about you, for I am not Master Fu, but I do hope to see how well you can be at being a Super hero and a Guardian."_

_Marinette understood. "If I do need help, like another Guardian's help, will you be there?"_

"_Marinette, you and Cat Noir can handle things that are beyond you and I know you will make all the right choices and should you ever need my help, Outpost Miraculous is just outside of the City, see you at the Fireworks show Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Gyro jumps off and turns into a Raven._

_(End Flashback)_

Marinette looks and sees Gyro standing far and looking at her, he nods at her and so does she.

Then they all look up and see the Paris Fireworks show was starting.

They all loon in awe at the display.

Lincoln and Luna sit close to each other, Lincoln leaning on Luna as she pulls him close.

Sam leans onto Luna's other shoulder and kisses her cheek.

Linka and Leni also sit close by, same with Sunset and Timmy.

Dana then kisses Leon, and he kisses back.

Neil and Gwen see this and decide to kiss as well.

Same goes with Peter and Ember.

Sergei looks with a confused expression. "I feel awkward."

"Same" replied Martin and Victor.

Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber are with Boomer in his Super Kirov looking at the fireworks from above.

Gyro smiles as he sees the fireworks make colors of Ladybug and Cat Noir and the colors of France.

Gyro and Marinette were both thinking of the same thing. _'This is a whole new start for us, and all of the Miraculous!'_

And cue the ending them of Miraculous Tales, with the image of the Eiffel Tower with the Royal Defenders and Ladybug and Cat Noir in front of it and the shadowy image of Hawkmoth in the background.

To be continued …..

**And I have done it! I finally brought to life the Chapters of Miraculous, we're bound to see some aftermath chapter soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	211. Ch211 After a Miraculous

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 211: After a Miraculous**

(Paris, France)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is at the roof balcony of her room, which is part of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Then Tikki appears in front of her. ""Are you okay Marinette?"

Marinette sighs. "Everything that happened yesterday, it all happened so fast and now things are changing around here in Paris."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool that a Guardian was here and spoke to you, I have heard of Gyro from Mr. Fu, but he never told me or the other Kwami's all about him. All I know is that he's very powerful" replied Tikki.

"Yeah, he's a really nice person. Some part of me thought I wasn't meant for this role of being Guardian of the Miraculous box, but thanks to the Guardian I feel motivated to make sure the Miraculous box stays safe from Hawkmoth" replied Marinette.

"And let's not forget about all of the new hero friends you and Cat Noir made" said Tikki.

"Yeah, though I did feel so sorry for Luna and Lincoln and at the same time happy for them. They have such a strong sibling bond and they all went through so much trouble, I guess they really are more experienced heroes than Cat Noir and myself" said Marinette.

"True, but at least you have some allies to call upon when things go critical" said Tikki.

"Yeah that is true, even though I have the Miraculous's to bring in some of our own allies to help. It is nice to have some well skilled and experienced people to help out, and we can be able to beat Hawkmoth and even find him and save the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculous" said Marinette.

"See, everything is turning out great for everyone" said Tikki.

"And Chloe isn't here anymore, so that means I won't have to stress out on renouncing her title of being Queen Bee" said Marinette.

Just then they hear Marinette's phone ring. "Looks like its Alya."

"See what does she say" replied Tikki.

Marinette checks her phone and sees the text. _Hey there girl, we're about to go and hang out with our Royal Defender Friends, you wanna join in?_

Marinette wanted to hang out with the Spellman's again, but she had to stay and watch over Paris.

Tikki sees the text and looks to Marinette. "Go and hang out with them Marinette."

"But what about Paris? What if someone gets Akumatized? Cat Noir won't be able to fight them off by himself" said Marinette.

"Marinette, did you forget the modified Akuma and Amok detectors again? And the Guardian might be in the other world as well, he could teleport you back here instantly" said Tikki.

Marinette was having some second thoughts, but then she smiled. "You know what Tikki, you're right" she grabs her purse and Tikki hides inside of it. "Let's go and hang out with our hero allies."

Marinette heads out of the house, but she tells her parents where she's going. They both were okay with her hanging out with the other worldly friends, but her dad Tom Dupain wants her to bring a basket of Macarons and Cookies, for her friends.

Marinette heads out of the bakery, she then sees a Tsunami tank in front of the bakery waiting for her. _'Huh, I guess that's my ride.'_

(Spellman Estate)

Leni, Sunset, Dana, Becky and Lori are waiting by the Great Gate.

Then they see the portal activate and coming out are they're teen friends from Paris, France.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Cesaire, Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine, Rose Lavillant, Alix Kudbel, Nino Lahiffe, Max Kante, Le Chien Kim, Ivan Bruel, Mylene Haprele, Kagami Tsurugi and Jagged Stone and his assistant Penny Rolling? Oh, and his pet Crocodile Fang. Wait a minute! Crocodile!

Leni, Lori, Sunset, Dana and Becky were kinda confused by all of this.

"Okay, I did not expect there to be many of you" said Becky.

"Let's just say these guys are kinda like a big team of friend's package" said Leni.

"And they always do their best to support each other" said Sunset.

"Though, I have never seen some of these guys before" said Dana.

The group of French friends look around and see the large house of Spellman Estate.

"Wow! Now that is one good looking house" said Kim.

"Kinda looks like a Mansion" said Alix.

"Like the one Adrien lives in, almost" said Nino.

They then see some of the Royal Defenders at the side of the road waiting for them with their vehicles.

"Hey guys, you're all glad we made it?" asked Alya.

"Sorta, we just didn't expect to see more of you guys here" said Leni.

Kagami steps forward. "Greetings friends, I am Kagami Tsurugi. It is an honor to meet the people who are helping support Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight against Akuma's."

"Okay" replied Sunset, they had no clue what's with her and that responsible looking glare.

"Sorry about Kagami, she can be strict at times since her mother trains her so much in sword fighting and fencing and swimming and a lot of things" said Marinette. "Also, I brought with me some of my family's pastries."

"Wow, cool" said Dana.

"We heard from Lincoln and Luna all about these" said Leni. They all grab one and eat.

"By the way, Kagami are you Japanese?" asked Becky.

"That I am. My family has been a generations past in the way of the Samurai and I fight with honor and do my best not to lie, unless I wish to hang out with my friend Marinette" replied Kagami. "Luckily all of my lessons are done and my mother allowed me to come here."

"Okay, but what's with that guy?" Dana points out to Jagged Stone.

"Hey there luv's, the name's Jagger Stone. I heard so much about the whole incident with the big demon beast and thought I'd like to see this girl who is a total respect for Rock n' Roll!" said Jagged Stone.

"Oh, and this is my assistant Penny and my pet Fang" They were shocked to see the Crocodile growling at them.

They back away slowly. "Why did you bring a crocodile with you?" asked Becky.

"He's my pal, and I love him and wouldn't let anything wrong happen to him" said Jagged Stone.

"He's not lying, and I am here to make sure he's doing well in this world. He still has an upcoming tour in three weeks" said Penny.

"But in the meantime, I wanna check out this little lady named Luna" said Jagged Stone.

Leni sighs. "Sorry Mr. Stone, but Luna is having some bonding moments with Lincoln now, they both could use some brother and sister time."

Jagger Stone wasn't disappointed at all. "I see, well I understand." Then they see Sam arrive in her truck and she has her axe in hand. "What is going on here?"

Leni gets an idea. "Sam is Luna's girlfriend and she also likes Rock n' Roll."

"And has a skill with other genres of music" said Sunset.

"I guess I can work with this" Jagged stone goes to Sam.

"I'm gonna guess, you're that Jagged Stone guy I heard about" said Sam.

"That I am, and it is a pleasure to meet you" said Jagged Stone.

Sam sees the Crocodile with him. "How about we take this whole thing at my place. My dad is a great singer and so is his girlfriend and my three other sisters are also going to be on tour two weeks from now."

"Rock on little lady, also nice truck" said Jagged Stone.

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me" Sam then looks to Leni. "Is Luna here?"

"Sorry Sam, she needs some sibling bonding right now" replied Leni.

Sam chuckles. "It's cool, I understand" Sam gets into her truck with Penny next to her and Jagged Stone sits in the back with Fangs. How did he get the crocodile into the back?

"Well, they're gonna have a nice day, so you guys ready to hang out?" asked Leni.

"Heck yeah we are" replied Alix.

"So, where are we off to?" asked Nino.

"Well there's two places we can all go, the mall or the park" replied Dana.

"I would like to see what kind of fashion you guys have here, we are in America right?" asked Rose.

"We are" they all look up to see Neil come down on the back of a Mutalisk.

Neil lands down and the Mutalisk takes off. "Sorry about the entrance there, my Leviathan is in orbit of the planet I just had a discussion with Stukov."

"It's cool dad, though I'm sure some of these guys have never seen aliens before" replied Sunset.

"That was an alien?!" asked Max and Kim.

"It was, our dad is the supreme leader of a limitless alien army" replied Leni.

"Leni please. Call me Swarm Lord" replied Neil. Then he gets a text. "Looks like Giles needs some assistance at Ever After High, I gotta go and deal with this dispute between Baba Yaga and Rumplestiltskin."

Neil uses his powers to activate the Great Gate. "I'll be back soon guys" Neil passes through the portal.

The Parisian teens were confused as to what he just said.

"Did he just say Rumplestiltskin?" asked Juleka and Luka.

"Yup, the actual Rumplestiltskin, and he is literally a jerk with grades" replied Lori.

"So there's a fairytale world?" asked Rose.

"There is, though it's more like a world with a high school for Fairytale kids" said Leni.

"That sound so cool" said Marinette.

"Well as much as we'd love to bring you guys there, now is not the right time" said Becky.

"We understand, also we've never seen you before when your friends were in Paris" said Alya.

"My names Becky Jill Miller, I wasn't around because I had to visit a family friend. I'm just like the, a Royal Defender, my powers are green fire for damage and healing" said Becky.

"Wow! That is very fascinating" said Max.

"And she's also Martin McKenzie's love interest!" said Dana.

Becky blushes. "It's true, he's a really sweet guy under all of that brain genius stuff."

"Aww, that's so sweet! You two look so cute together" said Rose.

Then they all hear some loud squawking and look up to see a flock of Altaria flying by them.

"Now those are some strange birds" said Ivan.

"Well, you guys will be seeing a lot of strange things when we get to the mall and pass by our town" said Lori.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Mylene.

They all go to their cars, which they were impressed by their rides.

They all take off to the one place where they can all hang out, the mall.

(Royal Woods Mall)

They all park their cars and look at the large structure, they also spot some Pokemon wandering around the place.

"So, these Pokemon are living here in Royal Woods and Great Lake City?" asked Alix.

"They are, we're not certain they should live across the world yet. Until trust between people and other worldly citizens is accomplished" said Leni.

"They seem so cool" said Nino.

"They show true might and potential, I can see that even the smallest of creatures here can be very powerful and skilled" replied Kagami.

"She's not wrong" replied Sunset.

"Well, we should get to the mall, I wanna see if they have a sports place" said Kim.

"They do, my sister Lynn always goes there to see whats new" replied Lori.

"And they do have an electronics store" said Sunset.

"Now that is the place for me! And I brought with me my bestest buddy, Markov" they see the small flying round robot from his backpack. _"Greetings friends! It is a pleasure to meet you all!_

The Royal Defenders were kinda shocked to see the robot from his backpack.

"Was he with you this whole time?" asked Sunset.

"Of course he was, he's my best pal" said Max. _"We are both smart and very resourceful!" _replied Markov.

"Markov here was made by Max, and these two are one heck of a team with video games" replied Kim.

Sunset snickers. "Okay then, though I am a video gamer myself."

"Really now? In what kinds of games?" asked Max.

"This is gonna be one heck of a day for us" replied Dana.

They all make their way to the mall while they all chat.

(Sharp Residence)

Sam parks her truck outside and gets out, alongside Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone. "Well, here we are my family house."

"Pretty sick crib here luv, your rents home?" asked Jagged Stone.

"I'm pretty sure they are" replied Sam. Then they hear some gun fire. "And that must be my dad at the backyard shooting targets, he has this big sword that's also a gun."

"Wicked, and what is that?" asked Jagged Stone.

They all look at Rapidash who is eating grass at the front lawn.

"Oh, that's my dad's Pokemon partner Rapidash. She used to be a Ponyta, but she evolved" replied Sam.

"So, kinda like me and Fang here?" asked Jagged Stone.

"Sorta, Pokemon are very powerful creatures, and there' even some crocodile looking Pokemon too" said Sam.

"Wow, this world sure has a lot of odd and amazing things" said Penny.

Sam chuckles. "Darn right it does, now come on i have some copies of the songs that me, Luna and the rest of the gang made."

"Lead the way gov" replied Jagged Stone.

They all enter the house and spot Ember on the couch tuning her ghostly guitar.

"Hey Ember, we have company" said Sam.

Ember gets up and sees them, and then she sees the crocodile with the collar. "What the heck is that?"

"This is Jagged Stone's pet, or best friend" replied Penny Rolling.

"Okay, so you're the rock and roll guy from Paris" said Ember.

"Right as rain mate" replied Jagged Stone.

"Okay, so what are you guys doing here?" asked Ember.

"They wanted to meet with Luna, but she's having some sibling bonding time with her little bro. So I brought them here to listen to the songs we all made" said Sam.

"Okay. But why not bring them to Spellman Estate? They have a recording studio" said Ember.

"What?! That big house near that sick gate has a music recording studio?!" asked Jagged Stone in shock.

Sam chuckles. "They do, but it's currently undergoing some renovations and won't be ready until tomorrow."

"Aww man, that would've been nice to be there, but I understand. So, lead the way and let's listen to your tunes luv" said Jagged Stone. "Also, where' your old man at?"

"Right here" they turn around to see Peter with some safety goggles and a shotgun. "Jagged Stone I presume."

"That's me mate, and you must be the manager of your three daughters and also part time stage manager" said Jagged Stone.

"That I am" Peter then sees the crocodile. "And you brought a large reptilian into my home. Okay, just keep an eye on him, and Sam don't let Pichu anywhere neat it."

"Got it dad, also Pichu is with the Dazzles in their room" replied Sam.

"Okay, just tell your sisters about this and they'll keep clear, the last thing I need is to hear Sonata scream in fear" replied Peter.

"No worries mate, as long as I am around, Fang here will be well behaved" replied Jagged Stone. The crocodile hisses at Peter.

"Sure, I believe you" replied Peter, sarcastically.

They all head upstairs and into Sam's room.

Peter and Ember stand next to each other and look up the stairs. "If that reptiles does anything wrong I'm shooting it" said Peter.

"Good call" replied Ember.

(Royal Woods Mall)

They all had a wonderful time meeting with the other teen friends, Jackie, Mandee, Whitney, Teri and Carol. Including Leni's work friends at Reiningers which was a surprise to Marinette and her gal friends, Leni works there.

The guys all go around at the mall and look for places they like, Nino and Luka found a music store, Ivan and Kim found sportswear and Max located the gaming and electronics store.

And to help them with their shopping, they were all generously given some extra cash from Leni and Sunset, where did they get this cash? You can say fighting Hybrid and saving the Koprulu sector compensates well.

After an hour of mall shopping, they all meet up at the food court, if some of them get lost there's a map nearby.

"So, you guys have Pokemon partners and do some battles?" asked Alix.

"We do, some of them have evolved" said Leni.

"My Eevee evolved when we were in the forest during the first of December" replied Sunset.

"I wanna know, what other heroes have you guys encountered?" asked Alya.

"She really likes hero facts and info" said Marinette.

"Well, there's like a lot of awesome heroes out there in the cosmos. It's hard to keep track of all of them" said Dana.

"From the Avengers, Overwatch, the Alliance, the Horde, the Swarm, the Dominion, the Protoss, the X-Men and the Justice League. Okay so we haven't encountered those guys yet" said Becky.

"Must be hard to catch up with all of them" said Juleka.

"It can be sometimes, but we meet them when the situation is literally dire" replied Lori.

"So, what's it like living and schooling in Paris?" asked Jackie.

"The best! We have so many cool places to go, many hang outs and parks" said Rose.

"The one place we all go to is near the Eiffel Tower. We all have friendly moments there" said Mylene.

"School can be tough at times, but also fun" said Alya.

"The best part, is that Chloe is no longer a student there!" said Alix.

"She's right, it'll be much safer with her no longer around" said Juleka. "And making us look bad."

"Which then makes us Akumatized" replied Mylene.

"Wow, this Chloe person sounds kinda mean" said Teri.

"She is, though she was never like that. She was mean at first, but then she learned how to be understanding and friendly, but after she joined Hawkmoth we don't know what truly happened within her, she became ever worse than she was before" replied Marinette.

"She has proven herself to be an even more potential threat to others with her betrayal, she controlled all of us and made us her slaves, though I do not remember much about all of it" said Kagami.

"Well that's just terrible. Does she have a best friend?" asked Whitney.

"She does, her name is Sabrina. Her dad is the police captain" said Alya.

"I haven't heard from Sabrina since, I wonder how she's doing" said Mylene.

This made Marinette worried, and Lori, Leni, Sunset, Dana and Becky could see it.

They all meet at the food court and then they spot the boys coming.

"So, how was the rest of the mall?" asked Lori.

"Pretty cool dudes! I totally got me some new headsets and some new CD's to put some remixes in" said Nino.

"I found this book on new guitar tunes, this could really help with my songs. We also went to check up on Max" said Luka.

"I have never seen so many new games in my life!" said Max.

"_Same with me Max, from first person shooting games, Real time Strategies and Multi-player Online Battle Arenas" _said Markov.

"Maybe once they get signal relays to share with your world, you can check out Sunset's game stream videos, she is one heck of a pro" said Dana.

"But I have to warn you. Most of my videos are rated M and above for good reasons" said Sunset.

"You mean when you play with dad and the rest of the guys and they start cursing" chuckled Leni.

"Yup that" said Sunset.

"What about you guys? Anything from Sportswear?" asked Lori.

"I didn't know you uncles were wrestlers! They were so awesome from the video we saw on the store's TV!" said Kim.

"They have some heck of a sport here in this place" said Ivan.

"And I got me some new track shoes, I'll be so awesome when I participate and win in this year's school track marathon" said Kim.

"And we'll be rooting for you on that one" said Alya.

"Though, we have to time you during practice. To see if we can improve your skills" said Max.

"Of course little dude" replied Kim.

"You know, for a sports jock you seem really nice" said Jackie.

"We don't see many of those kinds here in Royal Woods" said Mandee.

"Well, I used to be boastful and kinda mean. But after some hard thinking and when I became Akumatized, I realized I can have friends and learn to be more understanding. I also used to have this crush on Chloe, but then I got over it" replied Kim.

"Yup, you are definitely one jock we can all respect" said Teri.

They all order some food and enjoy some more conversations, then one thing came into Leni's mind. "Guys, where's Adrien?"

Nino sighed. "Adrien has piano practice today."

"He already finished fencing training with me, and then he said he had to do a photo shoot for a magazine. His schedule is very much full for today" replied Kagami.

"Well that's a shame, he would've really liked to be here and maybe check out some of the men's clothing" said Leni.

"Yeah, he would" said Marinette.

They can all see she was feeling a bit down, but she put on her normal face once again.

"Hey, after all of this you guys wanna go and hang out at our place?" asked Sunset.

"Sure" they all replied.

(Sharp Residence)

Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling and Fang finish listening to the last song on Sam's laptop.

"So, what did you guys think?" asked Sam.

"Gotta admit luv, these songs you and Luna made are just wicked. Heck I even liked them love songs too, really does pull on my heart strings" said Jagged Stone.

Are your songs already known here in this world?" asked Penny Rolling.

"They are, but we're not signing into a record company, the Royal Defenders and FutureTech is sorta our business team" replied Sam. "You can say the whole world knows about us, from being heroes to the music."

"Very much respected I see, and I have to admit the pop in your songs sounds pretty sweet. Unlike that XY kid back at Paris" said Jagged Stone.

Sam is confused. "XY?"

"He's a musician for pop music, Jagged Stone's manager wanted Jagged Stone to team up with that kid and make Pop music instead" said Penny Rolling.

"That kids no musician! He just steals songs and remixes them, and he has my manager helping him out! And what's worse is that XY is his freaking son!" said Jagged Stone.

"Whoa what? Dudes that is terrible!" said Sam.

"But thankfully the whole fiasco was fixed after someone got Akumatized and almost wrecked everything" said Penny Rolling.

"So, everything is okay now?" asked Sam.

"It is, Hollywood gave my manager a warning. Though I chose to fire him, Penny here is my manager now" replied Jagged Stone.

"True, I used to his assistant. Now I help him with tours and records" said Penny Rolling. "Though you should think about how you speak to the rest of your band mates Jagged."

Jagged Stone sighed. "I understand, I learned that last time."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle by all of this. Then she gets a text from Luna. "Looks like Luna is headed back home, I should go and meet up with her."

"And we'll be there too, I wanna tell her how incredible those songs were" said Jagged Stone.

"Then let's go" replied Sam.

They all hop into her truck and drive off back to Spellman Estate.

Peter and Ember were glad that crocodile wasn't in there anymore.

(Spellman Estate)

Luna and Lincoln return back home from a Medivac Dropship.

"That was the best time I had with you little bro" said Luna.

"Same here sis, we never really have this much fun together" replied Lincoln. "Maybe we should do this more often, like once a month to help mend the bond we have."

"Now that sounds like a wicked plan bro, I'm in on it" said Luna.

They then see the Great Gate glow and coming out was Neil. "Hey kids, how was the bonding time?"

"Pretty wicked dad" said Luna.

"The best I ever had with Luna. We did some sightseeing at Aiur and Korhal, relaxed in the waters of Alola, helped the Crystal Gems at Beach City and did some exploring in Equestria" replied Lincoln.

Neil chuckles. "Sounds more like a duo mission than a hang out."

"You can say that, but it was a moment of true sibling bonding" said Luna.

"And we were thinking of making this a once a month thing" said Lincoln.

"Well I think it's a great idea, also the teens from Paris were here and they were headed to the mall. They might be back soon" replied Neil.

"Cool, I wonder how Linka is doing in the gender bent world" said Lincoln.

"She does have to tell Loni that Leni has been appointed as her legal guardian, that and the whole DISK incident" said Luna.

"I'm sure he'll understand, Loni would never be truly angry at Linka" replied Neil.

Then they spot the cars of their friends arrive and coming out were they're Parisian teen crew.

"Hey guys, so how was the sibling time?" asked Leni.

"The best I've ever had with Luna" replied Lincoln.

"We had a heck of a good time" replied Luna.

"Looks like you all got some new stuff" said Neil.

"We did a lot of shopping" said Alya.

"And these outfits are just so amazing" said Rose.

"I would like to see if I can do some modifications to them" said Marinette.

"Speaking of modifications, you and Leni should go and talk about that now" said Alya.

"She's right, I have so much fashion designs to show you Marinette" said Leni.

"Okay, lead the way then" Marinette chuckles and follows Leni into the house and to their room.

Then they see Sam's truck arrive and coming out from the back is Jagged Stone. "Which one of you is Luna?"

"Who wants to know dude?" asked Luna.

"Luna, this is Jagged Stone" said Sam.

"The rock star from Paris?" asked Luna.

"The very same one, I have a lot to talk to you about those songs you made" said Jagged Stone.

Luna was not sure about this, she looks towards Lincoln. "Go and talk to him sis, I'm sure he'll understand."

Luna smiles and hugs Lincoln. "Okay bro, we can hang out afterwards."

"It's a plan Lunes" replied Lincoln.

Luna looks to Jagged Stone. "Alright dude, let's go and chat in my crib."

Sam, Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling follow her into the house, Lincoln and Neil were shocked to see a crocodile following them.

"I think I should go and make sure Courage, Washington and Victoria don't run into that thing" said Lincoln as he follows.

"Good call" replied Neil.

Then they see a vulture bike arrive and on it was Jordan. "Hey guys, where's Lincoln?"

"Inside the house, so how are the modifications to his vulture?" asked Neil.

"Martin added some new add-ons that could help for future combat use" said Jordan. "I'm gonna go and see what he's up to." Jordan heads into the house.

Leaving Neil, Lori, Dana, Becky, Sunset and the rest of the gang outside.

"So, you guys wanna watch a Pokemon battle?" asked Neil.

"Sure" they all reply.

"You are so going down dad" said Sunset.

"It's on" said Neil.

(Leni's room)

Leni and Marinette are looking at all of Leni's many fashion design's and ideas, including the dress Leni will be wearing at the True Heart's Day dance.

Leni then decides it was time to talk. "Hey Marinette."

"Yeah"

"Do you have a crush on Adrien Agreste?" asked Leni.

Marinette stops going through Leni's notes and closes the book. "You might wanna sit down for this one."

Leni sits next to Marinette. "So, what's wrong Marinette?"

"You see, when I first met Adrien I didn't know how to approach him, you can say I was always a klutz when I tried to talk to him. It took me a long time to try and get used to his presence, my friends did their best to help me confess to him on how I feel and of course Adrien's pals were trying their best for Adrien to notice me, but he was always occupied by other things, from his father, to his lessons."

"Eventually I was calm enough to tell him how much of a good friend he is to me, but I never really got the chance to tell him how I feel. It took me some more time and many situations to realize, maybe I should move on, Adrien has someone else on his mind and I should look for some else as well" said Marinette sadly, but she was also feeling relieved as well.

Leni the understood. "It's Luka isn't it?"

Marinette sighs. "He's such a nice guy, he's sweet, understanding and so passionate and truly understands how I feel. Heck he even supported me into confessing about my feelings to Adrien. But I have some strange mixed feelings for him, so I'm not sure if I can see him as someone who I can admire, maybe in time I might or might not."

Leni places a hand on her shoulder. "You're not the only one who's trying to figure out love, I myself am having a hard time with it. But at the moment I think love will have to wait, I wanna do whatever I can to take charge as my role as Linka's legal Guardian, you have your choices and I have mine, we both have a future we both wanna see through."

Marinette smiles. "Thank Leni."

Leni then looks at Marinette's purse. "Also, you can tell your Kwami to come out now."

Tikki flies out of the purse. "It is so nice to meet you Leni, you are so sweet and understanding."

"Thank you Tikki and you are just so adorable!" said Leni.

"Thank you" replied Tikki.

"I bet the other Kwami's are just as cute as well" said Leni.

"Well, you wouldn't want to talk to Plagg, he can be a real lazy butt at times" said Tikki.

"We have so much to talk about. Are you sure no one will know of this, my friends are all outside after all" said Marinette.

"Chill Marinette, my room is sound proof and no one can ever know about Tikki being here, or the fact that your Ladybug, the rest of the Royal Defenders know and we're making sure your secret is safe" replied Leni.

"Good, because there was this one time when Alya almost figured me out" said Marinette.

"Oooh! Do tell" said Leni.

(Outside)

Luna, Sam, Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling and Fang leave Luna's room.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" asked Jagged Stone.

Luna chuckles. "As much fun as it sounds Mr. Stone, I'd rather stick with my band with our gigs here in Royal Woods, and I have a family to be with. My future in music is unsure and very much foggy."

Jagged Stone smiles. "I understand Luna, you're a really good kid and I respect that. Family is important, and you are truly devoted to them and to your lady Sam Sharp."

"Yeah, we make quite a good pair" Luna kisses Sam's cheek.

"Oh you!" Sam blushes.

Then they see Lincoln and Jordan come out of the garage. They notice Luna and the others.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" asked Lincoln.

"We were just talkin' bro, no need to worry" replied Luna.

"I was just offering your sister a chance to perform with me in Paris" said Jagged Stone.

The whole thing sounded like the America's Next Hitmaker situation. Lincoln didn't like this at all.

"Its cool bro, I ain't doing it. I learned that the hard way from my many experiences" replied Luna.

"You've got yourself one heck of an understanding sister here Lincoln, she's alright with me" said Jagged Stone.

Then they hear some small explosions. "Sounds like a Pokemon brawl is going on in the back yard" said Jordan.

"I could use the battle too, Absol might be there watching" said Lincoln.

"Same with Loudred. What's say we go and join in?" said Luna.

"Now that sounds cool, and I brought Pichu with me" said Sam. Pichu comes out from Sam's hair. "She really like to hide in there."

"Then let's go and check out this battle shall we!" said Jagged Stone.

They all head to the back and join in on the Pokemon fun.

And not too far in the Super Kirov Airship, Gyro, Leon, Sergei, Loona and Boomer are watching them battling and also placing bets.

To be continued …..

**And this is the Aftermath, a lot of things and stories shared and some new friends in the mix as well. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	212. Ch212 Game Stream 61

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 112: Game Stream 6.1**

Minecraft again!

Leon and Sunset are riding inside of mine carts and leading them is Gyro.

Leon: Can you tell us again why we're underground and following you.

Gyro: Okay, so you all know that Boomer is now part of this server right?

Sunset: Yes we all know that. But what the heck is with this railway?

Gyro: Well I think I found the secret lair of Boomer!

They can't hear him properly because of the sound of the railway they're passing through.

Sunset: What?

Leon: We didn't hear you.

Gyro: I said, I think I found Boomer's lair!

Leon: Oh, wait what?

Sunset: You found his base? How?

Gyro: Well, you see I was just trying to build a door bell for my tower door. But when I was digging down to add some Redstone, I found this railway and I know this wasn't mine or anyone else's, so then I thought. "Yeah this is Boomer's doing" So then I called you two.

Leon: Jesus, I didn't think we'd see the day we'd find that psycho's base.

Sunset: And it's only been three weeks since Boomer joined this server.

The railways soon end and they see a door.

Gyro: Okay, so this is as far as these rails go and I have no clue what's through that door, I did not even check it yet.

Leon opens it.

Leon: there's a bridge and it's thin, take it easy, don't look down and follow me.

Sunset and Gyro go through the door and also see the bridge and the deep darkness at the bottom.

Gyro: Holy shit!

Sunset: now that is deep. Nobody fall.

The Leon loses his footing and falls.

Leon: AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Leon lands safely with his health reduced to half.

Leon: I'm alive, I lived guys.

Sunset: Thank goodness.

Gyro: That was scary man.

But Leon was not alone, there are mobs with him and they are attacking.

Leon: Oh fucking god it's a gang bang!

And he's dead.

Sunset and Gyro laugh.

Sunset: Dang dude.

Gyro: Bye Leon.

Leon respawns at his house and takes the railway again.

Leon: there were so many mobs on me back there.

(Skip)

They are now in his base. Boomer's home seems to be and underground lair with some chests and something very odd.

Sunset: What the heck?

Leon goes through Boomer's chests.

Leon: Look at all this fish! What is he doing? You know what I'm taking some.

Gyro sees something.

Gyro: You might wanna look at this.

Sunset: what is that?! What am I looking at?

Gyro: He's literally made-.

Leon also sees it and is shocked.

Leon: What the? What is this thing? Dude this is like horrifying!

It is made of glass and has sheep coming from above and getting sheered and then they go back up, eat and go back down and get sheered again.

Sunset: He's-! What the heck? He's a monster!

Leon: Look at-. Oh god look at the sheep on top!

They are all confused by this machine.

Leon: this is horrific.

Gyro: He's into some kind of Sheep based Nazi stuff here.

Sunset then sees a cage made of steel pipes.

Sunset: Look! He even murdered a man and stole his llama's!

They turn around and see the two llama's in the cage.

Leon: Wait what?

Gyro: Oh you gotta be kidding me?!

Sunset: Look, he named this one Llama-Maria!

Leon laughs.

Leon: and Llama-Mona

They all look to the other Llama.

Sunset: He did?

Gyro: Yeah, says so on its name tag.

They then continue to look around and even see his deep tunnel for mining.

Leon: How the fuck is this idiot gonna play on our server? Never speak to us about this, never play with us and yet do all of this crazy shit.

Gyro: Fair point.

Sunset: Yup.

Leon: He has a terrifying Sheep Holocaust machine.

They all laugh.

Leon: What is happening?

They then look back at the sheep machine.

Leon: dude it's literally sheering the same sheep over and over.

Sunset: Like I don't even know where to even begin to make this crazy stuff.

Then they see this strange block on the wall above Boomer's stove.

Sunset: what the heck is this block? I literally have never seen it before.

Leon: I don't know, let's mine it.

Gyro mines it, and then picks it up.

Gyro: Observer!

Leon: Oh shit! Oh shit!

Sunset: did he actually make a camera?

Leon: It's an observer I don't know!

Sunset and Leon get far from it.

Sunset: Stay in the corner, it might not see you.

Gyro places the Observer block back in place.

Gyro: I honestly doubt this thing does that, I'm sure it's just Boomer being an asshole again.

(Skip)

Sunset: we should make this whole thing a video. Boomer's evil lair.

Gyro: His sex dungeon for sheep.

Leon: Yeah, I bet at the end of all this he fucks em.

They all laugh.

Sunset: And there's this weird switch and it doesn't even do anything.

Gyro: That could be just décor.

Leon: Look at these sheep they've been fucked.

They then look at all the sheep and laugh.

Leon: Look at the eyes on this one, you know it's seen some Boomer dick.

They all laugh.

Sunset: dude, can we like just make this more monetized or something?

Gyro: This whole base needs to be monetized.

(Skip)

Lincoln joins the server and then gets invited on the discord server.

Lincoln: Hey guys, what are you all up to?

Sunset: Bro, you have to come to where we are right now!

Lincoln: Okay, where the heck are you guys?

Gyro: We found Boomer's base!

Lincoln: What?

Leon: gyro, teleport Linc to us now.

Gyro: On it.

Lincoln: why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Lincoln is teleported to them and he sees the whole room.

Sunset: you gotta see what he's been doing to these sheep here.

Lincoln then sees the strange machine and goes to it.

Lincoln: What the heck is this?

Sunset: dude, this is what he made this whole freaking time!

Leon: This is … This is his fucking sheep-sex-circle-sheering setup.

Lincoln laughs.

Leon: the sheep go around and around and get sheered over and over, for eternity.

Sunset: Messed up isn't it?

Lincoln: I knew he was an idiot, but I didn't think he was crazy.

Gyro: Open up the chest next to this thing.

Lincoln opens the box and sees so much wool.

Lincoln: What the heck is all of this? Why does he have so much wool in here?

Leon: They just go around and around Lincoln, this is they're whole life now.

Lincoln laughs.

Gyro: this is all, he has made so far. There could be more stuff but we have no clue where all of that shit is.

Lincoln: Guys, this is so messed up.

Sunset: That's what we said too bro.

Leon: I don't know how he did all of this.

They then see the sheep headed for the sheering machine.

Leon: Watch this sheep! Watch as this sheep gets sheered.

The sheep gets it's wool sheered and is headed for the water and goes up to the other sheep as the rest are being pushed down and into the sheering machine.

Sunset: Oh god!

Gyro laughs.

Lincoln: What the? That is insane!

Leon: and now he goes back around until he regrows his wool again!

Lincoln laughs.

Sunset: the man is evil!

Gyro: this is Minecraft animal cruelty right here.

Lincoln then gets an idea.

Lincoln: Guys, he has all this wool right?

Others: Yeah.

Lincoln: And we have no idea why he has all this wool right?

Sunset: Pretty much.

Leon: I think it's for something stupid.

Lincoln: We have wood, so why not make many beds and cover this entire room with them!

Sunset: Whoa! Epic prank inbound!

Leon: Now that is better! Way better!

Gyro: What the heck are we waiting for? Let's fucking go!

They soon start making beds and cover the entire room with beds, from the floors, walls and even the ceiling. Gyro had to go out and harvest more wood for them.

(Skip)

The entire room is now covered in beds.

Leon: Now this is one comfy room.

Lincoln: Look at all these beds!

Gyro: This is just fucking stupid!

Sunset: You guys keep it up, I'm gonna look for what the heck is an observer block.

Gyro: you do that.

Lincoln: I just got another idea! Let's stuff his chests with beds!

They all cheer and do it.

Soon they gather near Sunset as she tells them about the Observer block.

Sunset: An Observer is placed similarly to a piston. It observes the block that it is placed against it. The texture of the detecting side is that of an observing face. As the observers can detect he state of other observers, placing two adjacent observers, each watching the other, can make a fast and compact redstone clock. They send out a pulsing redstone signal.

They all remain silent.

Sunset looks to all of them,

Sunset: That makes sense right guys?

Gyro: You lost me back there.

Lincoln: What the heck I that all supposed to mean? Is this thing even useful?

They all start laughing.

Leon: Is boomer as fucking Minecraft mad scientist or something?

Gyro: Sure seems like it.

Leon: Like, what is going on? What does he know?

Lincoln: everything apparently.

Leon: I feel like this is a bad idea to fuck with him, because he knows how to build some scar Minecraft shit!

They all laugh.

Sunset: I'm starting to realize that too.

Leon: He's gonna get on this server, he's gonna get pissed and it's going to be us inside this contraption!

They all laugh.

Leon: He's gonna be sheering all of our hair and skin, making a fucking Persian rug out of our hair, even us dudes! As he runs is in this machine over and over.

Gyro: Oh god that sounds kinda sick.

Lincoln: I'm pretty sure Boomer would do that.

Leon: He's a sick freak.

(Skip)

They are all outside and gathered around the beacon.

Gyro: alright people, it's been one hour since we set up all of the beds inside of that maniac home.

Sunset: Operation dumb sleeper is a go!

Leon: Boomer is going to be ready soon and then we're gonna add him to our server.

Lincoln: He's bound to show up any minute.

Gyro: Fuck yeah he is, I'm keeping an eye out on my discord server right now.

Sunset: I'm ready to enter spectator mode and see what he sees in his house.

They all laugh.

Then they hear someone entering they're discord server.

Boomer: Oh, oh god.

Lincoln: Sup man.

Leon: Hey dude.

Sunset: Hey Boomer.

Gyro: How're you doing?

Boomer chuckles.

Boomer: Oh fuck, I didn't think you guys were here. I'm just gonna play some Minecraft.

Lincoln: You know we're always here, and so is sunset.

Gyro: True to that.

Leon: Minecraft is like her life now.

They all see the notification: IamB00m3r has joined the server.

They all enter spectator mode.

They all see Boomer appear in his underground home and is looking at the wall made of beds.

Boomer: where the hell am i?

They all snicker.

Boomer: (looks around) what the fuck?

They all start to chuckle and so does Boomer.

Boomer: Oh my god, you motherfuckers!

They all laugh hard, and head to his home.

Sunset: Surprise!

Lincoln: How do you like your new home?

Gyro: Welcome home asshole.

Leon: Look at what we did.

Boomer laughs.

Boomer: What the hell is all of this?

Leon: Why don't you tell us what this contraption is first?

Boomer: Oh, well all of these sheep are volunteers.

Lincoln: I don't believe you.

Boomer: These guys are trust me, they followed me all the way here so they can be part of it.

They all laugh.

Leon: Good lord, what the heck do you even do to them?

Boomer: Well, I needed wool and I didn't wanna wait.

Sunset: This is the shadiest thing we have ever seen on this server, and I thought pranking victor was shady enough.

Boomer: How did you guys find this place of mine anyway? I didn't expect anyone to even notice.

Leon: Gyro told us.

Boomer: Oh, so you guys found this by accident?

Susnet: Gyro was the one who found it.

Gyro: I was trying to make a doorbell, when I was digging down I found your fucking railway.

Gyro: What about these Llama's?

Boomer: Oh yea, do you like my Llama's?

Sunset: are you the original owner of these Llamas?

Boomer: No, you see I was just building this sheep sheerer, then all of a sudden I forgot to close the door and this random villager comes in and brings his llamas. When he leaves he left them here so I caged them and names them to keep them from despawning.

Lincoln: dude, you are crazy.

They all go around the bed covered room.

Boomer: how many beds did you make for me?

They all laugh.

Leon: hundreds of them, hundreds!

Lincoln: Even the stairs are made of beds.

Boomer turns around, sees the bed made stairs and laughs.

Boomer: Oh my god!

Sunset: Hope you liked all of it, took us quite a while to make all of this possible.

Boomer checks his chests and sees that they are all stuffed with bed.

Boomer: Even the chests have beds in them,

Boomer laughs.

Leon: This is what we were doing, at first we had no idea what you were gonna do with all of this wool, so we thought you were trying to make some beds, then we realized "We can make some beds" and so we did, we did make you all of these beds.

Gyro: Look at the ceiling man.

Boomer laughs when he looks up.

Boomer: Wow! All of it is bed! This literally makes this the comfiest place on the server.

Lincoln: What were you planning to make with all this wool anyway?

Sunset: Yeah, what's with all of this wool?

Boomer: Well I was saving all of that shit to make some kind of statue.

Leon: That sounds unnerving.

Boomer: So, when you guys found my home, how did you guys know it was me?

Gyro: The first clue was your fucking sheep holocaust machine, but then I saw a chest near the railway with green dye and no one else here uses that.

Sunset: Plus, green is barely our favorite color.

Leon: Victor's not smart enough to figure this all out. so we figured it would be the one guy we invited and never even bothered to tell any of us.

Boomer laughs.

Boomer: Jesus Christ guys!

Sunset: by the way, what's with all of that railway?

Gyro: I've been trying to figure that out myself, there were other rails that were connected through some kind of fucking underground metric system,

Leon: I saw a sign from the rails that said they all lead to my fucking house.

Lincoln: Are you secretly taking our stuff?

Boomer: (chuckles) Yes, yes I was.

Everyone: what?!

Gyro hits Boomer with his diamond sword as Boomer laughs.

The others also laugh.

Gyro: You fucking little bastard.

Boomer laughs.

Sunset: All this time you've been taking our stuff? (Laughs)

Boomer (laughs) yeah I have.

Gyro: He's a fucking mouse, sneaking around and taking stu-. No wonder why half my shits missing!

They all laugh.

Sunset: (Laughs) well, this has been one swell Minecraft session, we found Boomer's home on our server and he is a total idiot and maniac. This is Sunset Shimmer, from Shimmer cove and I will see you guys in the next Game Stream.

"Laters!"

Gyro: You fucking dickhead! Give me back my stuff!

To be continued …..

**This chapter is based on the discovery of H2O Delirious's house on Minecraft, by Terroriser, Wildcat, Basically and FourZeroSeven. It is very funny, go check it out. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	213. Ch213 Whatever it takes

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 113: Whatever it takes.**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil looks out the window to his office and sees Lincoln and Luna are helping Lily learn which instrument she could be good at.

He also sees Courage helping Washington knit a blanket for his future kits, Victoria is in the house with Gwen on the couch.

Then Neil spots a raven flying in the sky and is headed for his window, so Neil opens the window and the raven flies in and morphs into Gyro. "Hey Neil."

"Hey Guardian" Neil closes the windows. "So, what's up dude?"

"I need to speak to Deathwing" replied Gyro.

"Really? Why?" asked Neil.

Gyro sighs. "It's about his grandson."

Neil was kinda confused. "Which one?"

"Wrathion! Deathwing only has one last blood left in Azeroth, I need to speak to him now man" said Gyro.

"Okay, okay. I'll let him up" Neil closes his eyes, he opens them again and they are now yellow and red with some fire and his voice has changed.

"What is it Guardian? What does this have any concern with Wrathion?" asked Deathwing.

Gyro looks out the window. "Does the name N'Zoth ring a bell?"

Deathwing growled. "The old god who corrupted me and made me what I am, a destroyer instead of an aspect!"

"Yes, the very same one. Well as it turns out he has been freed from his prison after queen Azshara was killed" replied Gyro.

Deathwing did not like hearing this. "Have the alliance and the horde stopped N'Zoth yet?"

"Not at the moment, and now it brings to your grandson Wrathion" said Gyro.

"What of him?" asked Deathwing.

"He has joined forces with the heroes of Azeroth, he is now the new advisor of High King Anduin, and even though Anduin hates his guts, they have to team up" replied Gyro.

"Why would Wrathion join forces with them?" asked Deathwing.

"He has done a lot of research and he realizes, that he does not want to end up like you or the other children and descendants you once had, he does not want to be remembered as a monster who died in the hands of heroes, instead he is fighting alongside the heroes of Azeroth" replied Gyro.

Deathwing sighs and sits back down. "I can't blame him, it is not wise to side with any force of evil and I am proud of him for changing and trying to kill that wretched titan who made me what I am. What of the news on Windrunner?"

"Still nothing, Sylvannas hasn't been sighted since she killed Saurfang, but Kel'Thuzad has been seeing most of her banshee's prowling the shored of Northrend and some of them are trying to bypass the ancient kingdom of Azjol'Nerub and make their way to Icecrown" replied Gyro.

"I don't like this, she's up to something. But what?" Deathwing sighs. "I wish I could be there to aid them all, show them that I am alive and seek redemption. The only one who knows of my survival is Alexstrasza."

"I wish I could help you return to Azeroth, but I cannot allow you to. But perhaps one day, you can go back, we just have to be patient. In the meantime I will be keeping tabs on your grandson and do what I can to aid them in the fight against N'Zoth and his horrific legions" said Gyro.

"Do what you must Guardian, the fate of Azeroth depends on it. Whatever it takes!" said Deathwing.

Gyro opens the window. "And I shall, see ya Deathwing and Spellman" Gyro morphs into a raven and flies off.

Deathwing reverts back to Neil and he looks out the window. "I wonder how the Sadie Hawkins dance will be tomorrow."

(Backyard)

Lincoln and Luna show Lily a few baby class instruments, she picks up some of the sticks and plays on the xylophone.

"Looks like she chose the basic instrument" said Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "She's so cute like this, kinda reminds me of you little bro. Back when you were very young."

Lincoln smiles. "Hey, I'm still your baby brother Luna and I still will be."

Luna hugs Lincoln. "Yeah, you still are. Also, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Sure am, Jordan and I will be having our second Sadie Hawkins dance together just as long as nothing bad happens and it's also going to be Valentine's Day" replied Lincoln.

"That's true baby bro, even the high school is putting up a Valentine's Day prom theme, and even though Sam and I should attend, we decided not this year, this year we're going with Leni to attend the True Heart's day dance" replied Luna.

"Well, I hope you, Leni and Sam have an eventful night, Duchess will be happy to see you guys there" said Lincoln.

They both look at Lily who continues to play with all the toy instruments on front of her.

"You know bro, I really like how our lives are now, even though the Louds have it hard since the whole incident. It sure is good to be close to my bro again. Who knows what could've happened if we were still with the Louds" said Luna.

"With all that said, same here sis. Even though they might not be family with us again, I still look at the louds as a small family friend to us and after what happened at Paris and the DISK marvelverse, we will all have each other's backs even when some of us feel alone or broken. Whatever happens and whatever it takes, we'll all have each other's backs through hell or high water" said Lincoln.

Luna then thinks about what Lincoln just said. _'Whatever is takes?' _She then looks to Lincoln with a smile and kisses his cheek.

Lincoln is confused by this. "Luna?"

Luna grabs a pen and paper. "You just gave me an idea on a song bro! And I know who the right people to sing it!"

Lincoln was happy for her. "You're welcome, you make the song, I'll watch over Lily."

Luna smiles. "Thank bro!" She then starts writing down all of the lyrics and soon she will call Sam.

Lincoln goes to Lily and he sees her blowing on the kazoo. One thing was one his mind. _'I wonder what's been happening at that DISK world anyway.'_

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin waits on the roof, then he sees a portal open and coming out was a Dropship with Jack Cyber in it.

"So, what's the word on that wretched Marvelverse?" asked Martin.

"Everything is going smooth, Stark and Akatsuki are still under house arrest. Silver Samurai has his troops posted outside their homes in Japan, just to make sure they don't do anything else" said Jack Cyber.

They both head into FutureTech.

"Odd, I thought for sure Silver Samurai was gonna kill him" said Martin.

"Me too man, but Silver Samurai wouldn't strike down an unarmed man or better yet an unarmored man such as Stark, he wishes to face him again when he gets his suit back" replied Jack Cyber.

"Makes me wanna do that, just to watch him get slain by Silver Samurai. I can't believe I'm rooting for a villain" said Martin.

"I'd do the same too dude" said Jack Cyber.

"And what of Stark Industries?" asked Martin.

"with FutureTech under full control of the place, we are making it more into human assistance programs and less into weapons developments, we leave that department with the now joined group of Hammer Tech Industries" replied Jack Cyber.

Martin looks at Jack cyber shocked. "We what now?!"

Jack Cyber snickers. "That's right! Hammer Tech industries has surrendered itself to us, Justin Hammer understood from all of Stark's mistakes and does not wanna end up like him and is now retired and has handed full control of his company to FutureTech, and currently our finest mind is running the place, your former student James Balthazar."

"Dude that is just awesome!" said Martin.

"I know, I know. I was surprised when I went there and heard it" replied Jack Cyber.

"And what of the children?" asked Martin.

"Akira and Hikaru are still attending school in japan and we're keeping a close eye on them, Chris and Ed have been returned to the United States and it turns out that Chris is actually a pretty good baker and he is planning on joining a big baking competition this summer. Jessica is now back home in Paris and she's currently under home school, after the recent incidents with the DISK wars, her parents are taking full precautions" replied Jack Cyber.

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all, for Jessica I mean" said Martin.

"Exactly, which is why we are keeping an eye on her, if her parents do anything way to rash then we send in CPS to take action" said Jack Cyber. "And their riches won't be able to save them."

"That's good, and what of Captain America and the Avengers?" asked Martin.

"Doing well, they're all situated in the Avengers base in Hawaii. Wasp, Giant-man, Hulk, Thor, Wolverine and Captain America is leading them. Even though tons of villains have been slaughtered by us, there are still a few lowlife bad guys trying to rise to power, and that includes a few sub-factions of Hydra" replied Jack Cyber. "And they're doing well with FutureTech in the planet and the Galactic Empire."

"That's good, anything else?" asked Martin.

"Magneto is planning on a press conference of ending human and mutant wars, he is willing to end all disputes, Wakanda has been given some improvements thanks to Hollow, Doctor Strange is currently busy fighting off nightmare who is trying to take command of the dark dimension, S.H.I.E.L.D is faring well with the new Dominion training program. Black Widow and Hawkeye are signing up for the ghost and specter protocol, War machine has been promoted to general for Pentagon and is looking forward to modifying his suit with some Terran Marine tech, Spider-man is no longer hated in New York thanks to us and finally there have been some reports of what's left of Baron Blood's vampires scattered across Russia, but Blade along with Iron Fist and Luke Cage are fighting and hunting them" replied Jack Cyber.

Martin chuckles. "Looks like that world is prospering quite well, though I think Akira is still upset with what has happened to everything that has happened."

"He's a reckless kid who doesn't understand things, let's hope his father and brother can get through to him" said Jack Cyber.

Martin chuckles. "No matter what happens in that world, either the Avengers or we deal with it, no matter what the threat is, no matter what the cost. Whatever it takes."

Then Martin gets a text. "It's from Luna, she wants me to come to the Spellman Estate for a song."

"Go ahead man, I'll hold the fort here" replied Jack Cyber.

Martin heads out of the building with Jack Cyber waving at him. "And bring back some Pizza!"

(Spellman Estate, Leni and Linka's room)

Leni and Linka stand back and look at the work they have made, they finally finished making the dress Leni will wear at the True Hearts day dance.

"This looks so beautiful Leni!" said Linka.

"I totes know, I wonder how the students there will react" said Leni.

"I'm sure they'll think you look just like a princess" said Linka.

"True, but I hope a boy who is nice will be nice enough to ask me to dance" said Leni.

"Let's hope so, I know you have a hard time trying to look for that good relationship, I know you'll find the right guy Leni" said Linka.

Leni goes to Linka and hugs her. "Thanks sis, also how did Loni take the news about me being your legal guardian?"

"At first he was shocked, but then he understood. He knew this day would actually come, he knows that your responsible and very kind hearted as he is trying to be now. He wants you to do a good job in taking that role, something he was never given" replied Linka.

"And did you tell him about the DISK incident?" asked Leni.

Linka sighs and looks kinda sad. "He was shocked, freaked out and cried. He knew I would end up in worst things, I told him it was like the whole bad luck fiasco and it brought back some and memories and we both ended up crying." Linka looks down and sheds a tear.

Leni goes down to her knees to Linka's level and wipes away her tear. "Linka, what happened was the worst thing for all of us, you the most and I don't know what will happen next to all of us, but I promise that I will do my best to be the best guardian you ever had, I will keep you safe, I will be there to comfort you, I will be there to protect you and I will be there to support you sis."

Linka smiles and hugs Leni tightly with some tears of joy. "Thank you Leni, I love you sis!"

Leni hugs her tightly and also sheds some tears. "I love you too Linka, and I will be the best guardian you never had. Whatever it takes."

Then they both hear their phones ringing, they look at the text from Lincoln. _'Some to the music recording room, we have a heck of a surprise.'_

(Music recording room)

Martin heads downstairs and there he sees Hollow, Neil, Gwen, Boomer, Leon and Sergei. "What is all of this?"

"We are going to perform a song that Luna made" said Neil as he hands Martin his lyrics sheet.

They all enter the room and see Luna, Sam and Sunset with their instruments.

"Truth be told, Lincoln inspired me" said Luna.

They all look to Lincoln who is managing the sounds. "You're welcome again."

"Of course he would be your reason and it makes sense why I feel like I'm mostly in these songs" said Hollow.

Then they see the rest of the Royal Defenders arrive, they were all confused as to why they were there, but then Luna told them it was about a song, which made them happy and decided to stay and listen in.

"So, what's this song about anyway?" asked Dana.

Luna smiles and so do the one who are going to sing it. "Let's just say, we have to assemble to know them."

Hollow sits down and starts to play the piano, with Sam following on the violin.

Hollow: _And now it's time to make things right, amending our mistakes._

_The ashes fall so we answer the call, there's one last stand to make._

_Whatever it takes._

Neil: _We're the first of our kind, but we sure ain't the last!  
Pushing forward, but we don't forget the past.  
Our fight is far from over, and we're running low on options.  
If I don't return with my shield, I'll be coming home upon it._

_I've learned that history can't be reversed.  
The end of the world was a verdict, for which we could not rehearse.  
I gotta assemble a team I can trust in again.  
Leaving a legacy behind, that isn't dust in the wind._

Sergei: _Set back, never felt we lost it.  
Break storms, not a game for profit, I.  
Lost family to find a way.  
Hold it down for my people, I won't die today._

_Illegitimate, nothing to fiddle with.  
Just a little bit of faith, and we're out of the predicament.  
Stand behind me, and give it your all.  
Vow, we're never gonna fall down.  
Still got one shot, let the energy all out!_

Leon: _Walking alone in the night, there's red in my eyes.  
Can't shake it out of my mind.  
Lost everything I love.  
Is this what I've become?_

_I know I don't deserve a second chance.  
But maybe there's a shot, that we could take it back.  
For all they stole away.  
I'll do whatever it takes!_

Hollow_: And now it's time to make things right, amending our mistakes.  
The ashes fall so we answer the call, there's one last stand to make._

_Whatever it takes._

Boomer: _When lives are on the line, man there is no try.  
When it was time to fight, I was just wondering why.  
Why'd the beast inside choose to run and hide.  
Went from wrecking ball to someone I can't recognize._

_But if you bet on my demise, well surprise, surprise.  
I'm still here, and still I rise, no dry eyes.  
Among my allies, my drives revived.  
Won't stop till history's revised!_

Gwen: _We lost it all, now all that's left.  
This job, this mission I can't forget.  
We can't stop till we bring them home.  
Fifty percent of all we know!_

_Gotta get back to how it was.  
Some move on, but not us.  
Whatever it takes I'll pay the price.  
Take my soul, I'll give my life!_

Martin: _Listen, I learned my lesson so it's time to settle down.  
If there were a weapon I could contrive to turn this hell around.  
I would've kept at it, every single night to figure it out.  
And said Avengers: Assemble now, but I gotta think of how.  
We're gonna make the titan bow!_

_Remember the doc said, one out of fourteen million.  
I'm a scientist who's proud.  
But not that brilliant, lets plan on living.  
As we take back the hours that was stolen from ours.  
Oh snap!_

Hollow_: And now it's time to make things right, amending our mistakes.  
The ashes fall so we answer the call, there's one last stand to make._

_(There's one last stand to make!)_

_And now it's time to make things right, amending our mistakes.  
(Amending our mistakes!)  
The ashes fall so we answer the call, there's one last stand to make.  
(There's one last stand to make!)_

Everyone: _Whatever it takes._

Lincoln turns off the recording and wipes away some of his tears. "Guys, that was awesome and beautiful."

They all looked to Luna and smiled.

"Good job rock star, good job" replied Neil.

Luna blushes. "Well, Lincoln did inspire me when we had this small conversation in the back yard."

They look to everyone else and see them clapping with some tears.

They all come out and chat and share some emotional things to each other, though Hollow remains silent.

Then Hollow turns on the microphone, which gets everyone's attention. "Let's make a copy and send it to the Marvel DISK-verse, show them what real Avengers look like and what they do."

They all smile and agree.

Deep down, this song reminded them of the story that was told to them, the story of the man who said: _"I. Am. Ironman."_

To be continued …..

**This idea has never left my head since yesterday, so I decided to add this as to a before the big Valentine's Day chapter/Sadie Hawkins Dance/True Hearts Day/Royal Woods High School Prom.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The song is "Whatever it takes" by JT Musics, Nerdout, FabvL, LevarSlaysDragons, Halocene & None Like Joshua. Check out the song on YouTube, it is just heart breaking hearing it.**

**This was for you Tony Stark, it always was.**


	214. Ch214 Love is in the air Tonight

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 214: Love is in the air tonight**

February the 14th.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is busy getting himself to look good for tonight. He is now wearing a light blue suit, with some black shoes and a rose brooch and silver cufflinks.

Victor appears into the room and he himself also looks dressed to impress. Wearing a velvet suit, with black shoes and a violet brooch and silver cufflinks.

They both look at each other.

"This is awkward" said Martin.

"Yeah, why the hell are we dressed the same?" asked Victor.

"Maybe it's because we're both nervous and this is our first prom with two ladies in our lives" replied Martin.

"True, I still can't believe they'll allow us to go there" replied Victor.

"Me too my friend, I just hope nothing goes wrong. For a whole day we haven't been doing any romance with our ladies" said Martin.

"True, but we all agreed to settle the romance for the night" said Victor.

"You mean the whole team agrees, Lincoln and the others also did the same" said Martin.

Then they see Tadashi come out of his room, in his human skin attire and wearing a black suit with a white shirt inside.

"Whoa, and where the heck do you think you're going my compadre?" asked Victor.

"No need to worry guys, Honey Lemon is coming over for a visit. She came up with an excuse and told her friends that she's visiting her mom's friends" replied Tadashi.

"Wait what? She's coming here?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, she is" replied Tadashi.

Victor and Martin go towards him and pat his shoulders.

"I guess we're all finely sharp dressed men for the night" said Martin.

"And we're ready for the night to bring us the love" said Victor.

Tadashi chuckles. "This is so weird."

They all head outside, but they do see Jack Cyber in the warehouse watching the Twilight Saga and crying.

They slowly tip toe past him and leave the building.

"By the way, where the heck is Penny?" asked Tadashi.

"She's already at the Prom, she's the DJ" replied Martin.

"Yeah, she said something about her codename being called P3NNY" said Victor.

"Wow! Looks like almost the whole crew is there" said Tadashi.

Then they see they're ride, a Limo.

"Where did you guys get this?" asked Tadashi.

Martin opened the door. "This is my limo."

Tadashi was confused.

"What? You never knew Martin has a limo?" asked Victor as he gets in.

Tadashi soon follows. "How come I didn't notice this before?"

Martin sips onto a soda. "Oh yeah, this limo has always been in my mansion."

Tadashi was now even more confused. "You have a mansion?!"

"Yes, yes he does" replied Victor.

They soon make their way to the first house, Pingrey Mansion.

Outside Carol is waiting, he outfit?

Purple strapless dress that reaches her feet, has two v-cuts on the sides exposing her legs, her cleavage is also showing, gold sequences to her waist line and a Violet brooch on her right chest, and she's wearing violet high heels.

Her parents are by the window waiting for Victor to arrives, you can't see them, only their silhouettes.

She then spots a Limo that bears the FutureTech Logo on it.

"Whoa! When did they have this?" said Carol in shock.

The vehicle stops and coming out was her date, Victor Abromovitch.

They both look at each other with a love daze, and both with one thing to say. "You look amazing tonight."

They both chuckle and Victor approaches Carol and kisses her right hand, making her to blush and giggle.

"Shall we go my lovely violet?" said Victor.

Carol kisses his cheek. "Let's."

They then turn around and look at her parents. "She's in good hands Mr. and Mrs. Pingrey!" said Victor.

The two figures just wave at them.

Victor and Carol walk to the limo. "So, when do I get to meet your folks?" asked Victor.

"Soon, they're kinda nervous to the fact a man of government power is dating they're little girl" replied Carol.

Victor chuckles. "I don't see a little girl, all I see right now is a beautiful woman."

Carol blushes and they both enter the limo.

They then take off and soon enough they arrive to their next destination, Jill Miller residence.

Becky is wearing a light green dress almost similar to Carol's but has one strap to the right shoulder and a green bow on it, with her green high heels.

Martin comes out and is shocked to see what Becky is wearing. "Wow, you look gorgeous."

Becky giggles. "Why thank you, I do my best to dress to impress for the night."

Martin and Becky share a small kiss and they both walk to the limo holding hands.

"Buy the way, what do you think of my limo?" asked Martin.

Becky was shocked. "This is yours?!"

"Yeah, I kept it in my mansion and forgot to sue it" replied Martin.

Becky was now even more shocked. "You have a mansion?"

They both hop in and they make a drive elsewhere.

(Spellman Estate)

They soon arrive to their destination.

"Umm, why are we here?" asked Carol.

"Shouldn't we be at the high school by now?" asked Becky.

"Were gonna pick up someone first" said Victor.

"Who?" asked Carol and Becky.

The Limo stops and when they come out they see the Spellman's are all out of their house.

Neil and Gwen were taking pictures of their kids going to their prom.

Luna is wearing a violet short sleeved blouse with the logo of a guitar with fairy wings, a violet and white striped skirt that reaches her knees, black fishnet and violet boots with silver laces.

Sunset is wearing a bright red dress that reaches her knees, velvet knee high socks with shoes, the dress has some sun patterns and her hair has been styled to look like something from the events of forgotten friendship.

Lincoln is wearing a light blue suit with some orange decals to the collar and light blue pants with some orange linings at the bottom, brown shoes, hair slicked back and a rose on his chest.

Linka is wearing a light blue short-sleeve dress that reaches her knees, ah some orange flowers on the bottom and her collar, orange slippers and a daisy on her chest.

But the one who was most stunning had to be Leni. Why?

Short sleeve blouse that has flower patterns on the sleeves and in the color of teal and light green vine patterns on her waist.

A skirt that reaches her knees that bears the same similarity as her blouse.

Teal and black pantyhose with rose patterns and green high laced heels with some daisies on them and viny bracelets with a few rose buds on them.

Her hair has been as if she were one of the Ever After High students, almost similar to Briar's hair with some roses on.

Carol and Becky brought out their phones and took the picture.

"Hey gals, how do I look?" asked Leni as she poses like a princess.

"You look amazing Leni!" said Becky.

"Like a true princess" said Carol.

"Thanks, I dressed like this for the True Hearts Day dance" replied Leni.

"I helped with the whole thing as well, it was kinda fun" said Linka.

"She is so ready to show those fairytales just how stylish she can be" said Luna.

Then they see Sam's truck arrive and Sam Sharp comes out.

Wearing a light blue strapless dress that reaches her knees, it has some electric blue wave patterns on the right side, dark blue fishnet and she's wearing heels and blue bracelets with a light blue flower in her hair.

Luna approaches Sam and they kiss.

"You look like a beauty Sammy" said Luna.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" replied Sam.

"I wanted to dress as myself for the night" replied Luna.

"And we both are gonna be rocking like stars" said Sam.

Then she sees the others and Leni. "Whoa, looks like someone got a visit from the dairy god mother."

Leni chuckles. "Oh stop."

"So, we ready to go?" asked Neil.

"Yeah!" replied Luna, Sam and Leni.

Lincoln goes to Luna and hugs her, Linka does the same and hugs Leni.

Lincoln breaks the hug with his sister. "Have fun sis, and no need to worry. Linka and I have this all covered, we'll be safe."

"And if something does happen, we'll call you guys" said Linka.

"Okay bro, have fun with Jordan" said Luna.

"And you Linka, be yourself and have a wonderful time at the dance" said Leni.

Gwen and the others wave goodbye to them as Neil, Leni and Luna go through the portal and into Ever After.

The portal opens again and this time, the one coming out is Flash Sentry. "Well, looks like that's mine. See you guys tonight" said Sunset.

She hugs her mom and siblings and waves goodbye to them and goes through the portal and into Canterlot high for their prom dance.

Lincoln and Linka hop into the Vulture. "Bye mom" said Lincoln and Linka.

Gwen goes to them and kisses their forehead. "Be safe this time okay? I don't want a repeat at last time."

"Mom, there will be no bad guy this time and if there is we'll be ready for them" replied Lincoln.

"And if something goes wrong we'll call" replied Linka.

Gwen and Timmy wave goodbye as Lincoln and Linka take off. They soon head back into the house, leaving the FutureTech Limo and it's passengers behind.

"So, what are we doing here again?" asked Becky.

Then the great gate activates and someone comes out of the portal.

"Her" replied Tadashi.

Coming out is Honey Lemon, dressed in the same as Carol but in yellow and with two thin straps and her signature high heels, but this time she's not wearing her glasses. "Hi Tadashi."

Tadashi goes to her and they kiss.

Martin and the others take a picture of this.

They soon break the kiss and look into each other's eyes. "You ready for you first other worldly prom night?" asked Tadashi.

"I hope it will be better than ours back in San Fransokyo" replied Honey Lemon.

They both head into the limo and start interacting with honey Lemon.

"Driver, take us to the Royal Woods high School" said Martin.

"You got it chief" replied Boomer.

Carol, Becky and Victor were shocked. Boomer is the driver, this whole time he was the driver.

(Ever After High)

All of the students are all headed inside and are all looking dressed for some romance and true hearts day moments.

Vicky Broomstick is the only student who hasn't attended, she had other things to do.

Neil is wearing his normal head master uniform and is now inside the school auditorium and with his daughters and Sam they see just how spellbinding the whole place looks.

"I'll tell you what, Giles knows how to throw down one heck of a dance" said Neil.

They see Giles interacting with some of the staff, Neil joins them and his daughters go around and mingle.

A lot of guys were looking at Leni and her stunning outfit, but she is greeted by the Ever After Girls, and they chat.

Amongst the people there Sally Whitemane also attends.

Melody Piper is on the Turn table. Luna and Sam are both invited to join her and show the whole school just how down and funky they can be with music.

Duchess Swan is interacting with Sparrow Hood, with Neil keeping an eye on them.

Apple and Darling are both dancing side-by-side with the beat.

Ginger brings out a lot of pastries with the help of cooking class teacher Momma bear.

Neil was looking forward to just how great this was turning out.

(Canterlot High)

Sunset and Flash Sentry go through the doors and see just how amazing Pinkie Pie made the place.

There was tons of food, courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

Music by Vinyl Scratch.

Decorations were truly Valentines worthy, courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

A photo booth and Photo Finnish is taking pictures.

The amazing colorful and heart shaped balloons, courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

But the most amazing had to be the Disco ball, it had some different shapes on it that would make the whole dance floor look wild and wicked and probably romantic.

Sunset garbs Flash Sentry's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

Flash blushes as he's dragged away into the dance.

(Royal Woods High School)

A lot of students are all headed inside, ready to have the best prom of their night.

Also, Sam's sister's the Dazzles are not just there for the prom, but they are also singing, with their Dad on DJ.

As it turns out, Leon and Dana are already there.

Leon wearing a grey suit with a light blue shirt inside, daffodils brooch, black shoes and light blue fingerless gloves.

Dana is wearing a dress similar to Carol and Becky's, but it has a snowflake pattern strap to the right side and is light blue, some dark blue wind patterns and light blue heels.

Lori is there and with her is Bobby.

Lori in the similar dress but it's red and strapless with some flame patterns to her right side and red heels.

Bobby is wearing a red suit that was made by his cousin Carlotta and it has a Mexican fire logo to his shoulders and with him light brown shoes.

The Limo arrives and they all come out.

They were shocked to see at how they all dressed.

"Now this is what I call a friendly fashion matchup" said Carol.

"Look at us, we are just awesome" said Dana.

"We look like we all came out of the same department store" said Becky.

"Literally gonna have one heck of a good time, and some attention too" said Lori.

Then they see honey Lemon and start interacting with her.

The guys gather together and look at their dates.

"Well, this was one thing we all didn't expect" said Martin.

"Who knew they would all go looking like this" said Leon.

"All looking as gorgeous as we predicted" said Victor.

"None of us, could've truly predicted this night to look this exciting" said Tadashi.

"It sure is nice to hang out with you guys" said Bobby.

They all look to him, he was the only guy with no powers at all and yet he's with the crew.

"You're dating a volcano heroine dude" said Leon.

"Yeah I know. Still we guys have one thing in common" said Bobby.

"And what's that?" asked Martin.

"Our gals are all friends and all looking like they want this night to be the best ever" said Bobby.

They all agreed with Bobby, even if he is a teen with some sad fears and issues.

Then they all get dragged by their dates and into the building, leaving Boomer alone to wait by the limo. "So, I guess I'll just be here then."

When they go in they see some dazzling lights and Eevryone already dancing to the beat. Why?

Because Penny is on the turn tables and she is DJ ready!

"Well, looks like we should bust a move guys!" said Carol.

"Yeah!" they all replied and hit the dance floor.

They were surprised at how well Luan and Benny set this up, and no pranks installed either.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and Linka soon arrive to the school and they see Jordan is already waiting for them.

Jordan is wearing a yellow blouse with a light blue skirt that reaches her lower knees. Brown heels with white socks. Her braided hair now with three blue bows and she's wearing make up to look pretty for Lincoln.

Lincoln turns red and approaches Jordan, Linka uses her phone to record all of this. "This is so cute!"

"Hey there, you look like you came to the wrong party" teased Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "Really now? What makes you think this is the wrong party for me, Mr. Debonair?"

"Well, you look gorgeous, you feel as if no other girl in my life can make me skip a beat and you look more like someone who should be at those fancy parties than this Sade Hawkins Dance" replied Lincoln with a loving daze.

Jordan then kisses him. "So I guess I'll have to settle with this little dance, and you my white-haired lover."

Lincoln grabs her hand and they both head into the school, with Linka following.

Inside they see just how great it looked, some of the kids there were also dressed to make their dates feel special.

Liam and Tabby, Rusty and Polly, Zach and Giggles, Clyde and Penelope. Heck, they even see Norm the Janitor and Mrs. Johnson chatting and getting along.

Those who didn't have any date just went in their usual clothes.

"So, this is going to be our last Sadie Hawkins dance" said Lincoln.

"True, so let's make the best of it" said Jordan.

"This is my first and last one to be here in this school and even if I don't have that special someone I am glad to be here and mingle, also I like this beat" said Linka as she dances to the song.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle and join in.

(Ever After High)

The True Hearts day dance goes on just as how it was meant to be, soon the music stops for the traditional True Hearts day tale from CA Cupid, and she tells them on how the holiday was made from the book.

They were all pleased to hear this story once again.

Neil, Leni, Luna and Sam were amazed by this incredible story of True Hearts day, then some fairies come in and hand everyone some True Hearts Day fruits so they can give it to the ones they love the most.

Ashlynn to Hunter.

Daring to Rosabella.

Apple to Darling.

Dexter to Raven.

Duchess to Sparrow.

Ginger to Hopper.

Alistair to Bunny.

Luna to Sam.

Leni decides to be nice and give one to Maddie and Maddie gives her one along with some crumpets and tea cakes, the two of them share some laughs at this silliness.

Then they all slow dance to the soothing beat.

Neil was pleased by this, but then he is handed a hearts fruit.

He turns to the right and sees Gwen, wearing a dark blue sparkling dress that reaches her feet, with some black feathers to her collar, black heels and fingerless gloves as he does, and she's wearing black special make up. "Happy True Hearts Day Neil."

Neil smiles and takes the fruit. "Happy Valentine's Day my love" they both kiss.

Leni, Luna, Sam and Duchess were shocked by this and also very happy.

(Canterlot High)

The music stops and they all see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna on stage.

"We are so glad that all of this was made possible by Pinkie Pie" said Principal Celestia.

"And now it is time to announce the Prom king and queen" said Vice Principal Luna.

Vice Principal Luna hands Celestia the letter, she opens it and is shocked. "The Prom king and queen are … Bulk Biceps and Derpy!"

Eevryone cheers, sorta. None of them thought those two would be king and queen.

"Now I've seen everything" said AppleJack.

"This is just mind blowing right now" said Rainbow Dash.

"They look so happy" said Fluttershy.

"And to think, that I was going to be the one to make it" said Rarity. "Oh well."

"You surprised by this?" asked Sunset to Flash.

"Heck yeah, way to go Bulk!" said Flash Sentry.

Then Pinkie gets on stage and had the microphone. "Now let's see how the king and queen shake it! Everybody dance!"

They all dance like it was one heck of a party.

(Royal Woods High School)

As like the other one, they also announce their prom king and queen.

But they decided to call them the Valentine's Prom king and Queen of beloved hearts.

The Principal then opens the letter. "Dana and Leon!"

Both of them are stunned by this.

"What are you two waiting for? Go!" said Carol.

"Do it man!" said Victor.

Leon and Dana go on stage and put on the crowns they looked rather silly since the crowns were heart themed, but they accepted this nice reward anyway.

Leon and Dana look upon the many people who are cheering for them.

They even see they're friends taking pictures and videos of them.

Then Leon puts his hand out to Dana. "May I have this dance, my queen of hearts?"

Dana giggles and takes his hand. "Lead the way, my Valentine's King."

They both step on the dance floor and Peter and the Dazzles understand what they're doing and they perform a slow and romantic song, Dana and Leon start to slow dance and soon everyone else joins in.

Carol with Victor who passionately kiss while dancing.

Becky and Martin who are looking into each other's eyes.

Lori and Bobby who hold each other close as they dance.

Tadashi and Honey Lemon who rest onto each other as they dance.

And Leon and Dana who are now looking into each other's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day Dana" said Leon.

"Happy Valentine's day to you Leon" replied Dana.

They then kiss while slow dancing amongst the crowd.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

The whole Sadie Hawkins dance was the greatest for everyone, the food, the music and most of all the raffle.

But no one has any clue what the prize was, they're hoping it wasn't lunch at the teacher's lounge.

Then they hear Principal Huggins on stage. "Good evening everyone, I assume you all enjoyed this night. Now I am going to announce which number wins the raffle."

Huggins pulls a number from the hat and then calls it out. "And the winner is …. Linka Spellman."

The spotlight points to her. Lincoln and Jordan try their best not to laugh.

Linka was now shocked. "Oh boy."

Then Norm the Janitor goes to her and gives Linka her reward, it was a coupon for a whole year of free delivery food from Greenwich.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?" asked Linka.

The other students are shocked by this, so is Lincoln and Jordan.

But they were proud that Linka got it. "Congrats sis" said Lincoln.

"Looks like the rest of the family will be pleased by this" replied Jordan.

"I-I never knew …. This is just …. Wow!" said Linka.

She's then greeted by the rest of her pals who were happy for her to win this instead of lunch with the teachers.

Then the music switches to a slow song and those with couple dance underneath the glittering stars on the ceiling, which was a star themed disco ball.

Lincoln and Jordan take this time to slow dance.

"This is one night I won't forget Lincoln" said Jordan.

"Same, and soon we'll be in middle school and looking forward to our new life" said Lincoln.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln. "I'm glad we met, you are the one guy I would spend all my life with."

"And you are the only girl I wanna live my whole life with, but I do as well wanna have my moments with my sister Luna" replied Lincoln.

"I know Lincoln, and I wouldn't wanna separate the sweet bond you two have together. If things are to go well for us in the near future, I hope we can live under the same roof as Luna, and Sam of course" said Jordan.

Lincoln kisses Jordan on the cheek. "You truly are the one girl who is the most to understand me and what I've been through, and I am glad to say, Happy Valentine's Day Jordan Rosato."

Jordan puts her arms around his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day Lincoln Spellman, and to more moments to come."

They both share a kiss as the rest of the kids dance in slow harmony, the same goes for those at Royal Woods High School, Ever After and Canterlot.

Heck, even Sergei and Loona are both slow dancing in the Super Kirov, while touching Loona's belly feeling their soon to be child.

Peter and Ember are both fast asleep underneath the blankets, naked.

Jack Cyber has passed out on the couch with ten tubs of ice cream and one chocolate bar.

Boomer is still outside playing a romance theme on a violin. Hold up! Boomer plays the violin?

And from the World Eater near the moon, Wander and Lord Dominator both slow dance together, while also kissing passionately.

Yeah, this is one Valentine's they all won't forget.

To be continued …..

**And that's the big Valentine's Day, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Prom, Ever After big chapter. Why wasn't there a daytime scenario? They all agreed to spend their romantic Valentine's moment at the night time when the dances are special. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	215. Ch215 After the love and Younglings

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 215: After the Love and Younglings**

The night of their Valentine's love moments are now over, and many of our brave Royal Defenders are now home.

(Super Kirov Airship)

Leon awakens from his bed and puts on his pants, he then realizes that his clothes are now scattered on the floor.

He wonders. "What the hell happened to me last night?"

Then he felt someone hold his hand, he looks down and sees that there was someone in his bed, he then sees it was Dana, already awake and smiling.

"Morning Leon, you're looking stressed" said Dana.

He then sees that she is underneath the blankets, she sits up and makes sure she is still covered.

Leon then understands what happened. "Did we?"

Dana nods.

"And are we?"

Dana giggles. "Leon, what we did was safe, so nothing is gonna happen to me. Stop being such a worry flurry" she then kisses his nose.

Leon smirks and they both make out. "You know …. We could take this ….. To the shower.

Dana giggles as she kisses him. "Now that …. Sounds like …. A plan."

Leon carries Dana and they both head into the shower, while their Prom king and Queen crows are sitting by the night stand.

Meanwhile Sergei and Loona are both in the kitchen, they are both looking at some news on the TV, while Boomer arrives with plats of pan cakes.

"What the heck is with you and pancakes today?" asked Sergei.

"I don't know man, I just felt like it. Also there's like twenty five boxes of pan cake batter at the storage that I have to use, I'm still making pancakes" replied Boomer.

Boomer gives Sergei a plate of pancakes with bacon bits, and to Loona three large plates of pancakes each with blue berries, cherries, bacon bits, syrup and bits of chocolate.

"You're cravings are getting very much odd every time" said Boomer.

"Oh shut the fuck up" replied Loona as she switches the channel to a car chase.

"I wonder how the others are doing at FutureTech, and the rest of the family. Did Leon even come back home?" asked Sergei.

"He did, he was the last person to drop off here and I had to drop off Martin's limo back at his mansion" replied Boomer.

"I still can't believe that nerd has a mansion" said Loona.

Sergei then realizes something "Wait a minute, how come he's always living at the FutureTech base and barely at his mansion?"

"No clue, I haven't even bothered to ask the guy either" replied Boomer.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin wakes up in his bed at FutureTech, he sees his blankets were messy and he sees some of his clothes on the ground, he then realizes he is not wearing any pants or underwear.

So he grabs his shorts and puts them on, he hears someone come out of his bathroom, it was Becky in a towel.

Becky smiles and she can tell how red Martin is feeling right now.

"You know, for your first time, you weren't half bad" replied Becky.

Martin then sees her approach her and they kiss.

They soon break the kiss. "So, did we do anything last night?" asked Martin.

Becky giggles. "We did, and I loved it."

Martin then asks. "So, are you?"

"No I am not, we were safe last night. I came prepared just in case" replied Becky.

"Oh, well I should take a shower now" said Martin.

Becky then grabs his hand. "To be honest I was coming out of the shower to see if there was any shampoo around your room, I haven't showered yet."

Martin knew where she was going with this. "So, you wanna shower with me?"

Becky then makes out with him, which means yes and they both head to his shower.

(Pingrey Mansion)

Victor is awake and he's in Carol's bed, with Carol sleeping on his chest and both of them covered by a blanket. "What the hell did I do last night?"

Carol snickers in her sleep. "You were in you're A game, and I loved every moment of it."

"Geez" replied Victor.

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln wakes up and yawns, he sees Luna fast asleep on her bed and he can see her clothes on the found and she's in her PJ's. _'Looks like Luna's a bit tired from last night, what time is it?'_

Lincoln sees that the time is now six twenty two. "Well, I guess it's time to spend the rest of this Saturday."

But then Washington jumps onto his lap and looks worried. "Whats' wrong boy?"

He then starts making whimper sounds and points to something.

Lincoln turns and sees Victoria on her large bed groaning and looking tired.

Lincoln is confused at first, but then he realizes what was gonna happen. _'Oh no!'_

Lincoln then pushes his alarm clock aside and a button appears with the words:  
_**Emergency Victoria is Pregnant and she's about to give birth right now button!**_

Lincoln hits the button and it sends a transmission to the other alarm clocks around the house.

To each room (except Lily's), they all wake up to the sound of a cat meowing.

Luna wakes up and sees Lincoln going near Victoria. She's confused at first, but then she understands what this all meant and she goes to join him.

"Dude, what do we do?!" asked Luna.

"I-I don't know!" replied Lincoln.

Then Neil, Gwen, Leni, Sunset, Linka and Timmy come in and so do their Pokemon.

They see the grey tabby under labor on her bed, they needed to do something but none of them have ever learned anything about this situation, but Neil does.

He pushes a side a square piece of the wall and it reveals an emergency button that says:  
_**Contact someone at FutureTech to come down here right now!**_

Neil hits it and then he gets a call from Jack Cyber. "Hello?"

"Inbound!" they hear rumbling from the roof, then a knock on the window.

Luna opens it and Jack Cyber comes in. "Where is she?"

They point to Victoria and that's where Jack Cyber takes action.

He picks up the small bed with Victoria still on it and he leaves the rom and heads for the basement. "I'm gonna need a bucket of hot water and some wet towels, ASAP!"

They all understand and start scattering, Washington is very worried, but Courage was there to keep him comfortable.

"Courage, I don't know what to do" said Washington with so much concern.

"It'll be fine Wash, they know what they're doing. You just have to hang in there and hope for the better" replied Courage.

Then Linka recalls something and calls someone she thought she'd never call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Hollow? I need you to come to our house now!"

"_Why?"_

"It's Victoria, it's happening!"

_(Sigh) "Alright, I'm inbound now."_

They all hear some large humming form outside, coming out of the great gate wearing black pants and a black shirt that says "Empire rocks!" and with a mug of coffee, it's Hollow.

He comes into the house and sees everyone panicking.

Linka sees him. "Good, you're here. You can understand animal's right?"

Hollow sips his coffee. "Yeah, so what?"

"Can you please translate what Washington, Victoria and Courage are saying?" asked Linka.

Hollow sighs. "Alright, but I can't guarantee I'm translating all that they're saying."

They then head to the basement and they ask if there's anything they can do.

Jack Cyber's response. "Guys, I got this. Please leave the basement or this isn't gonna go well, I know what I'm doing."

They all leave the basement and wait at the kitchen, there Courage helps Neil and Gwen make them breakfast, and they even make Hollow some breakfast.

Linka and Lincoln see Washington pacing back and forth on the kitchen floor next to the basement door.

"He looks really worried" said Lincoln.

"Hollow, is he saying anything?" asked Linka.

Hollow looks to Washington and then back to Linka. "Not at the moment."

Then they hear a cat meowing loudly.

"Victoria!" said Washington.

"Oh boy" said Courage.

They all look to Hollow. "I am not translating all of this." He then sips his coffee.

After twenty five minutes, they then hear Jack Cyber. "Guys, you can come in!"

They all finished they're breakfast and head into the basement, but they let Washington head down there first.

Washington sees Victoria laying down on the small bed and looking at Washington with tired and happy eyes. "Hey wash, you're a father now."

He then sees the five little ones drinking they're mothers milk.

The other's also see this and are awed by the little ones.

Washington and Victoria are now parent's to five.

Two kits: One is female has grey fur and orange ears, and the other is female with orange fur and grey eye patches.

Two kittens: One is male has orange fur and grey patches on the eyes and tail, and the other is female has grey fur with orange paws and an orange fur patch on the right ear.

And one that is a mix of two, or as Martin calls a Kit-tten. He's still needs to figure out what to call this cat-fox hybrid.

This little hybrid of a cat and fox: Fox nose and head shape, ears that are shaped of a cat but are long as a fox ears, body structure of a fox, and tail of a cat and paw prints of a cat.

Color: Orange fur, grey under belly, grey at the back of the ears, black on the paws and grey at the tip of the tail.

Gender: Male.

"Whoa! They're so cute!" said Linka.

"That one is very odd, but adorable" said Leni.

"I am so going to send this picture to the others" said Sunset.

"This is just rockin'" said Luna.

"This is the most unbelievable thing in all of biological history" said Neil.

Lincoln pets Washington's head. "Congratulations boy."

"Two cats, two foxes and one …. Um what is it?" said Timmy.

"That my Spellman's is a mix of Fox and Cat, Martin calls it a Kit-tten, or Vulpeline" replied Jack Cyber.

They look to him confused.

"Yeah, Martin has to come up with a better name" said Jack Cyber.

"What about names? These guys need to have names" replied Gwen.

Washington looks to Victoria, they both nod and look at they're little ones.

Hollow was ready to translate what they were saying.

Since it is the choice of the parents, Washington and Victoria decided to honor their deceased friends and wanted to name their little ones after them.

Two kittens:  
Sam - orange fur and grey patches on the eyes and tail.  
Eugenie - grey fur with orange paws and an orange fur patch on the right ear.

Two kits:  
Meadows - orange fur and grey eye patches.  
Suzie - has grey fur and orange ears.

Kit-tten: George.

They all heard what Hollow translated and they all agreed that these were great names and very honorable names too.

"So, I guess we all have to let them rest and stay here until they're ready to be transferred out of the basement" said Neil.

"True, keep them warm and Victoria as well, and bring her some food" said Jack Cyber.

"Washington will have to stay down here as well, the dad has to be here to support" said Gwen.

Washington lays next to Victoria and they both watch at their little babies.

"This is …. This is just beautiful Washington" said Victoria.

"I know Vic, this is something we should be both proud of and we have to do whatever we can to keep them safe and make sure they're ready for the world" said Washington.

The two animals kiss each other and then they both get some sleep.

The rest of the Spellman's with Jack Cyber and Hollow just look at the new parents in the family and also take some pictures, Jack Cyber on the other hand has set his optics to record throughout the whole time, from when he got there all the way to the now.

Courage comes down and brings two bowls, and two boxes. One box of pet food and the other of milk.

They all take their leave, and give them some alone time, and thank goodness that the basement is nice and warm.

They all head into the kitchen and they can't stop talking about what was happening.

Then Leni looks to Jack Cyber. "Did you record all of it?"

"I did, even the parts where I had to help her with the birth, and soon I will head back to FutureTech and have this video to play to the people who tried to kill them, they are so gonna get confused!" said Jack Cyber.

"This'll show them for trying to get rid of such a beautiful animal couple" said Sunset.

"And just to be clear, this is the first fox and cat hybrid ever! This will be part of history" said Neil.

"Martin knows that, and I'll be sure he knows as well" said Jack Cyber.

They all continue they're talk, but then Hollow goes to Lincoln. "We need to talk kid, now."

Lincoln and Hollow head to the front yard and take a small stroll.

"Let me guess, you want to train me in the ways of the force right?" asked Lincoln.

Hollow chuckles. "You are one smart kid, but yes I do wish to train you. It's your choice to be trained by me and you're choice to decide whether to become a jedi or a sith."

Lincoln was thinking about it, ever since the DISK wars incident he was able to grab the light saber of General Grievous.

"Hollow sir, it does sound like a great offer, but I'm gonna have to decline. I know I have this power, but I wanna be who I am right now" replied Lincoln.

Hollow smiles. "I understand, still if you wanna learn how to use the force, I'm available for teaching. But what will you do with the light saber? You probably won't use it much since you always have the Vulture Bike and you're shredder blaster."

"True, true" replied Lincoln. Then he gets an idea. "You know what. I think I'm gonna take Penny's advice."

"What advice?" asked Hollow.

Lincoln looks to the sky. "I think I need to add a little bit of remnant into my blaster, so that it's not. Just. A. Gun."

To be continued …..

**And an aftermath, as well as some new members to the Spellman family. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**And try and figure out what Lincoln really means.**


	216. Ch216 Experimental Weapons Testing

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 216: Experimental Weapons testing**

(FutureTech HQ)

Lisa and Tadashi are both doing some work on identifying some new Pokemon and one of Tadashi's new inventions.

"So, this machine can scan any new Pokemon we have spotted and be able to give us some information on it?" asked Lisa.

"It can, though this is just a prototype, I still haven't tested it yet" replied Tadashi.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's test this baby right now!" said Lisa.

"Easy there kid, I am not putting a Pokémon's life on the line, but there is one Pokemon that can't be badly hurt" Tadashi pushes a button and there in front of them is a Voltorb.

Lisa smiles. "Of course! Voltorbs are knows to do immense explosive damage that does nothing to themselves, a perfect test subject and they can generate electricity."

"Exactly. You ready for this?" said Tadashi, he activates his protective mask.

Lisa also puts on some safety goggles. "Let us begin."

The machine comes out, the size of a fridge, has a singular eye that acts as the scanner and some wires that lead to the main computer with Tadashi and Lisa.

Tadashi pushes the button and the machine scans Voltorb.

Voltorb is confused and looks at the red light going up and down.

Then the machine gives out some info about Voltorb.

They are ready to see the info on screen, but then they hear a strange humming.

They both look to see the machine itself was starting to shake and shutter.

"This can't be good" said Tadashi.

"I could only guess, it is going to blow up" said Lisa.

And she was right, the room was now covered in smoke.

The smoke clears and all they see is Voltorb looking at what was left of the Pokemon Intel scanner.

"Well, at least we can learn from this mistake" said Lisa.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of when I was trying to make Baymax" replied Tadashi. "Those were a lot of failed attempts."

Lisa then removes her goggles and she grabs a clipboard. "Well, I guess we should get to work then."

"Alright" replied Tadashi as he grabs a tool box.

Voltorb is confused by all of this and also joins them.

"By the way, whose Voltorb is this?" asked Lisa.

"Oh, that's Boomers" replied Tadashi.

Lisa looks at him in shock. "What?"

(In another room)

Martin and Victor are both working on a prototype prism blaster they are also merging it with a spectrum laser.

"So, if this works we'll have ourselves a new weapon for the GDI" said Martin.

"And if it becomes a success with no flaws at all, then we can place it onto whatever vehicle could fit it" said Victor.

"By the way, how as your first time with Carol at her home?" asked Martin.

"Not so bad, I left before her parents woke up, her dog almost attacked me and we both promised to do it someplace else" said Victor.

"You still haven't met her mom and dad yet?" asked Martin.

"No I haven't, but I intend to. Someday" replied Victor. "Speaking of first times, what about you McKenzie, how does it feel to lose your virginity to a teenager that you're dating?"

Martin chuckles and blushes. "Kinda exhilarating, I never knew I had that energy in me, and we were both completely insane for each other. Also I think she was being dominant."

Victor was at a loss for words. "Whoa! I'm usually that one who shows Carol who's in charge, maybe one day you can have the balls to be the dominant one, though Becky has powers so it makes sense why she conquered you. She didn't use her powers did she?"

"No she did not, also what of Leon?" said Martin.

"Huh, I honestly don't know. Maybe we should ask him later" replied Victor.

They both realize they were not alone in the room, they both turn to the left and see Boomer eating a muffin. "Hearing you guys says that just made things a whole lot awkward in here."

"Dude, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Martin.

"Tadashi and Lisa needed my Voltorb, though I don't know if Lisa knew I have a Voltorb" replied Boomer.

"I'm surprised you actually have a Pokemon that is a Voltorb, though it does make sense. You explode and so does Voltorb" replied Victor.

Boomer sits onto a chair. "So, what of the news about the Spellman's fox and cat and their little bundles of joy?"

"Word has gone out, they made history and those pet fancy dorks in San Francisco arte now at an utter shock of the news" replied Martin.

"And the Livingstone's, the former owns of Washington and Victoria are now feeling remorse and pain for what they almost did, they even ask to see them and their younglings, but we're not letting them anywhere near them" replied Victor.

"I think those two are up to something, they may have had a record on being the nicest of neighbors, but after finding out about their pets, they must have some bad vibes" said Martin.

"Just as long as we keep them away from the Spellman's, then everything will be alright" replied Victor.

"What about that song that we all performed from Luna, any word on what the so called Heroes of DISK-verse?" asked Boomer.

"Well, one thing's for certain. The citizens of that Marvelverse are weeping, mourning and giving all their respects to the Avengers that we know and respect, they even made some memorials and painting of the Tony Stark who sacrificed himself, the Tony Stark in their world is a bit devastated and has no clue what to do anymore" replied Martin.

"What about those kids?" asked Boomer.

"Chris is finally seeing just how wrong their Stark is and is showing signs of true respect for the Stark who died, and he liked the song" replied Victor.

"Ed is now becoming a huge supporter for our Avengers allies, and he wishes to know more about the heroes that might arise" said Martin.

"No info on Jessica, same goes with Akira and his brother Hikaru. Though the Avengers outposted at the Avengers base at Pearl Harbor feel sorry for the great Tony Stark who wielded the Infinity Gauntlet and sacrificed himself. It's almost as if the whole of the world is bowing to him, for stopping a villain who caused so much pain and torment" replied Victor.

Boomer is kinda shocked by this. "I can't blame them, Tony Stark is one of the greatest heroes in the realms now, and he will be forever. Who's second place on the Multiverse hero's board?"

"That would be Wander, the Star Nomad, below him is Ben Tennyson" replied Martin.

"Why is that little orange dude number two?" asked Boomer.

"Twelve galaxies saved and cleansed of evil and filled with friends, and he has never hurt or killed anyone in his life" replied Victor.

They then go back to working on the new weapon.

"By the way, what the heck is Neil and Lincoln doing here?" asked Boomer.

"No clue" replied Victor.

"He did needed help in modifying his shredder blaster, he even has the aid of Penny and Jack Cyber" replied Martin.

But what Martin and Victor don't know is that there is a loose wiring in the weapon and it's starting to spark a bit.

(In another room)

Penny and Jack Cyber are now standing behind a protective glass, with Neil who has donuts.

"So, what are these awesome changes you guys added to Lincoln's weapon?" asked Neil.

"Oh, you'll see" replied Jack Cyber.

"Are you ready Lincoln?" asked Penny.

Lincoln is in his freezer burn attire and looks to them and nods. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Commence the testing!" said Penny.

Ten Droidekas come out of the walls and they start to blast at Lincoln.

Lincoln uses his blaster to create an ice wall and then send a hailing barrage of icicles onto three Droideka's. "That's three!" said Lincoln.

He then slides onto an ice road he makes and lands onto one Droideka and unleashes a flame thrower attack on it, and then he kicks it to the other Droideka and blasts both of them into ice and shatters them. "That's five!" said Lincoln.

It was time for Lincoln to test the new upgrade!

Lincoln creates an ice barrier and switches his shredder blaster to Kyber blaster mode and he shoots out small rounds, they land underneath three Droideka's and they detonate into small laser shots and kill the Droideka's. "That's eight!"

Next he attaches his large blaster to his right arm and it converts into a gauntlet blaster. He then shoots out fire to drive away the Droideka, ice to freeze and Kyber shot to destroy. "Nine!"

One last Droideka rolls past him and tries to shoot him, but then Lincoln dodges and splits his blaster in two, he then attaches them to both his hands and they become gauntlets.

He then charges forward and the gauntlets trigger three fire claws and he stabs the Droideka's back.

He then switches to ice claws and he rips off the arms.

And finally his claws become small light saber claws and he walks towards the Droideka and slices it in many places.

Lincoln walks away as the Droideka falls apart as ten different scrapped up parts.

Neil was shocked and almost drops the box of Donuts. "So that's what you were planning with the light saber."

"Indeed, he wanted to adjust his shredder blaster to become a melee weapon, just as if he were wielding a weapon from Remnant" replied Penny.

"Switching to fire, ice and Kyber blast rounds as either a large blaster or dual blaster, and then into a large right hand blaster gauntlet with the same mechanisms and finally dual claws of the same armament, but with more power!" said Jack Cyber.

Lincoln then combines his gauntlets and they become his large shredder blaster. "It's more than just a gun!"

Penny chuckles. "That's something Ruby would say, I think."

Jack Cyber scans the blaster. "Looks like she's still in good condition and functioning at full capacity, I see no flaws in it. Congrats Lincoln, you are now upgraded for future conflicts."

"Thanks, I can't wait to show the other's on the new upgrades to my shredder blaster" said Lincoln. He then grabs a donut.

"You think Linka will want one?" asked Neil.

"Well, it's all up to her. Her calibrate sniper rifle already turns into either a sniper rifle or a crossbow. What kind of melee weapon would suit her though?" said Lincoln.

"We'd have to see what her close combat fighting style is" said Penny.

"Though, to the fact she shoots out nets, stun bullets, shock darts and healing rounds. Linka has more of a support role" said Jack Cyber. "It would be really hard for us to figure out how well she is at hand-to-hand combat."

"Now that you mention it, I only see her go melee when she uses her crossbow, almost like an axe or a sword" replied Lincoln.

"Or some kind of blunt force object she can swing, like a bat or a mallet" said Neil.

"And it looks like we already have our concepts of what modifications we can do to Linka's rifle" said Penny.

Then Neil notices an M1 Garand rifle on the wall, it looked like it has some modified ammo systems, larger body, sniper calibration and some glowing violet veins to its sides. "Hey guys, what the heck is that?"

They all notice it. "Oh that? That's one of Victor's inventions, he calls it the V1 Garand sniper rifle."

"So, he turned a World War 2 gun, into a modified weapon?" asked Lincoln.

"In a way, yeah he did. That gun can be able to switch between rapid fires to sniper fire and can hold up to fifty rounds of bullets until the bandolier pings!" said Penny.

"But not just that, Victor wanted to make it into a sort of melee weapon as well, it can convert into an energy cutlass, dealing tons of skin burning damage. So, you can say it's a World War 2 gun with some futuristic pirate add-ons" replied Jack Cyber.

"Cool" replied Lincoln and Neil. They both eat a donut.

"We still have no clue as to why he would make this and to when will it be in used" said Penny.

"He started working on this after our battle at the DISK-verse" said Victor.

Now Lincoln was curious. "What the heck is he planning with that gun?"

Just then they hear an explosion and feel the building shake a bit.

"What the heck was that?" asked Neil.

Then they see a beam of light coming straight out of the hallway, one small beam enters the room they're in and starts to ricochet everywhere.

"Take cover!" yelled Neil.

Penny flies around the room to avoid the beam.

Jack Cyber transforms into an Apocalypse tank and deflects the beams attacks.

Neil summons Deathwing's mace and deflects the blasts.

Lincoln turns his large blaster into his right hand gauntlet and uses it as a shield.

But in slow motion, the beam strikes his gauntlet and some of its beam energy enters the systems and overloads the Kyber systems and it makes a massive energy blast, followed by an explosion.

Neil is horrified by this. "Lincoln!"

Penny and Jack Cyber are also shocked by this.

They all look through the smoke for the eleven year old commander.

"Lincoln! Son! Where are you?!" yelled Neil.

"I'm here dad!" they heard Lincoln, but his voice sounded, not like his eleven year old self.

Penny scans the area and so does Jack Cyber.

They were shocked when they scanned to the ground.

They see a small figure from the smoke and the figure soon comes out.

To Neil, this was bad. "Oh no."

To be continued …..

**I thought it would be cool if Lincoln would have claw weaponry for his blaster, I mean it is called shredder blaster and not just for the fire and ice attacks, and it is combined with the fire power of the light saber General Grievous gave him.**

**Added the aftermath to what happened last chapter with Washington and Victoria. And now the question is, what happened to Lincoln? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	217. Ch217 My baby bro!

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 217: My baby bro!**

(Spellman Estate)

Neil's car arrives back home, he is looking very upset. He looks into the back and he could feel his passenger was not happy at all.

But Neil tries to sport a smile. "Hey there kiddo, how are you doing back there?"

He gets no response, but a sigh and some groaning. "I'll take it you're pissed off" replied Neil.

Neil gets out of the car and looks to the house. He sighs. "This is not going to be easy to tell the others."

Meanwhile in the backyard, Luna is tuning her guitar with Sam, both of them are coming up with another song, possibly something as an end to February thing.

Linka and Leni are in their room starting on Sirena Dimartino's dress.

Gwen is feeding Lily some cookies, and watching TV with her.

Courage heads to the basement and brings Washington and Victoria some new blankets and some food as well, Courage was happy to see the new parents in the house.

Timmy and Sunset are both playing Mortal Kombat.

Then something comes into Timmy's mind. "Hey sis, have you noticed how Scorpion sounds?"

Sunset also realizes it. "Yeah, he kinda does. Sounds like something we did, but I can't put my tongue on it."

I'll give you guys a hint: **Get over here!**

The rest of the Pokemon are in the dining room, they're all playing cards. Then Garchomp show them his cards, which means he wins, but Sylveon show them her cards and she beats all of them and claims all the Pokemon treats!

Luna and Sam look for the right tune as they strum their guitars.

"So, anything on your mind Sammy?" asked Luna.

"Not at the moment, but I am feeling happy that the Dazzles are going to be touring next week" said Sam.

"Really? Where to this time?" asked Luna.

"Arizona and then San Antonio" replied Sam. "Dad has some old friends there who owe him some favors."

Just then they see Neil come into the backyard, looking kinda nervous.

"Hey pops, what's hanging?" greeted Luna.

"You seem kind of nervous dude, what's going on?" asked Sam.

Neil sighs and looks to the house. "Harv, can you please tell the family to come out here. It's important, but not Washington and Victoria."

"As you wish sir" replied Harv.

Soon Gwen, Leni, Linka, Lily, Sunset, Timmy, Courage and their Pokemon come out.

Neil is about to say something but then he sees all the Pokemon have crumbs on their faces. "Okay, whatever you guys did, I don't wanna know."

"Dad, what's this all about? And where's Lincoln?" asked Sunset.

"Wasn't he with you at FutureTech? Something about weapons upgrade?" asked Linka.

"He was and it went pretty well, I like the new add-ons to his shredder blaster" said Neil, then he looked down nervously.

Gwen could tell something was wrong, and so did Luna.

Luna approaches her dad and she does not look happy. "Dad, where's my bro?"

Neil could see how protective she was getting, and he can see her hands forming some ice. "Luna, calm down. Please, this is not going to be easy to explain."

Luna understands and lowers down her frost powers. "Okay dad, so what happened?"

"Okay, well we finished testing out his new weapon upgrades, then we ate some donuts and asked about Victor's new weapon he made. Then all of a sudden we all heard this explosion and the building started to shake, when we checked outside there was this beam that bounced out of the hallway and went into the room we were in, we all took cover. Lincoln tried to use his weapon as a shield, but it overloaded its systems and he took a hit from his weapon blowing up."

Luna and the rest of the family were in shock and slight horror. Leni was close to the verge of tears and Luna was close to going ballistic.

"But! He's okay" said Neil.

They all sighed in relief. "Sort of" said Neil.

That was not what they wanted to hear. "What do you mean dad?" asked Timmy.

Neil then steps aside, and there right behind him this whole time.

They all look down and are in deep shock, Luna just has this emotionless look.

Lincoln Spellman, 4-years old! Exactly the same height as Lisa, still wearing his signature Freezer burn clothes and he looks annoyed. "Yeah, it's me. You're brother."

They all just stood there in complete shock and awe.

Leni is the first person to hug him. "Linky! You're okay, and really small."

She then puts him down. "Thanks Leni, I may be four years old but I still have the same mind as I was when I was twelve."

Gwen looks to Neil. "How did this happen?!"

Neil was ready to tell them.

_(Flashback!)_

The smoke clears, Neil, Penny and Jack Cyber look down in shock at what happened to Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't know why they were looking at him like that. "What's wrong? Did something happen to me?"

"Umm, yeah something did happen to you" replied Jack Cyber.

Lincoln turns to his right and sees the mirror, he looks closely and sees. "What the heck?! Why am I short?!"

Penny scans him. "It seems you have been reduced to the age of a four year old, but you still have the same twelve year old mind as you normally have. At least you aren't harmed."

Lincoln looks at them in anger. "This isn't even comforting to me anymore! I'm four years old! What the heck?!"

Neil then picks up Lincoln's blaster, which is severely damaged. "This could be a problem."

Jack Cyber takes it from him. "I can have this repaired and back to the way it was."

"That's good and all, but what about me?!" yelled Lincoln.

"Linc, calm down. Do not throw a tantrum okay?" said Neil.

Lincoln takes deep breathes and calms down. "Okay, okay. So, what the heck are we gonna do now?"

"First we must find out where the source of that blast came from, then we came take in on the how you became a four year old Lincoln" said Penny.

"Good enough, let's go" they watch as Lincoln leaves the room.

"So, your kid is now four" said Jack Cyber.

"This'll be hard to explain to the rest of the family" said Neil.

They all follow Lincoln, he uses his tactics and sees the burn marks the beam left behind, he follows each one and it leads him into a room where Martin, Victor and Boomer are.

The three men are using fire extinguishers to put out the now on fire laser weapon.

"What the hell man?!" yelled Boomer.

"This was not supposed to happen" said Victor.

"What the hell did happen?" asked Martin.

"That's what I want to know!" they turn around and then look down to see a four year old Lincoln.

They are left confused right now. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Victor.

Then Neil, Penny and Jack Cyber arrive.

Martin could tell they wanna know as well. "Someone tell me how did this happened to my son, now!" said Neil.

Martin and victor put the extinguishers down, Penny tells them of Lincoln's current age.

"Okay, so I think I figured it out" said Martin.

"Talk" said Lincoln, with his arms crossed. Though they can't take him seriously.

"Now, Victor and I were working on a new weapon attachment to enhance combat vehicles for the GDI, but then something went wrong and it malfunctioned, the whole thing blew up and I think a beam may have bounded off the laser and that's when it headed to the rom you guys were in."

Martin then takes the damaged Shredder blaster. "And since it hit your blaster, it must've overloaded the Kyber crystal, therefore creating some sort of strange anomaly class energy that resulted into you turning into a four year old."

Lincoln sighs. "So, how long am I gonna be like this, because if this is permanent, I am going to rip off both your legs and feed them to Victor!"

Even though he was four, he was still pretty intimidating.

"That was mean" said Boomer.

"Shut it" said Neil. He looks to Martin. "Run a scan and see how long."

Martin activates his glasses and they scan every energy that has been stored within the boy. "Okay, so some of the energy has been bottled up within, it'll take time to fully remove then he'll be back to his normal twelve year old self."

"How long?" asked Neil and Lincoln.

Martin then starts running numbers and he gets the results. "Somewhere at 24 hours."

Lincoln and Neil sigh in relief, but then Lincoln didn't feel happy anymore. "24 hours?! Seriously? Are you sure?"

Martin sighs. "Not at the moment, but we could rebuild the laser cannon and reprogram it with the kyber energy from your blaster to act as a reverse system."

"Why not get Gyro? He can use his magic to revers with what's happened to him" said Boomer.

"As great as that sounds, I find that to be less possible. If I can recall age distortion is not in Gyro's power, and even if he does possess age transition powers, he's currently busy aiding the alliance in trying to kill the old titan" said Neil.

Lincoln feels less easy about this. "As much as I would love Gyro to help, I don't wanna interrupt his mission. What he's doing is important, so I guess I'll stick with the machine idea you two idiots have in mind."

Victor looks to the badly crippled weapon. "We're gonna have to pull out all the stops if we're gonna rebuild this thing."

"I'll help you guys with it, and we could get some backup from our friends on Overwatch, if they're not busy" said Penny.

"I have to fix Lincoln's blaster, if we're gonna make this work we're gonna need this thing in good condition again" said Jack Cyber.

"You get to work on that, and we'll get to work on the machine" said Martin. Then he looks to Lincoln and Neil. "And you guys should probably tell the others about this."

"That part won't be easy" said Neil.

The something occurs into Lincoln's thoughts. "Wait a minute, isn't Lisa in here?!"

Penny checks FutureTech's surveillance systems. "They're still redesigning Tadashi's invention, how in the world did they not hear or feel the explosion?"

Then she sees Lisa and Tadashi wearing head phones and Voltorb exploded from sneezing making them black from the blast, the same time Voltorb blew up is the same time the erosion was felt in the building.

"Well we can't let Lisa know about this, who knows what will happen if she tells the Louds about me being four years old, it could make Lori break down and want to see me, same goes for Luan and Lynn, and the parents" said Lincoln.

"He's right. Things could go from bad to worse at that point. No one else has to know about this" said Neil.

"Alright then, we'll make sure that does not happen, but you gotta tell your family" said Jack Cyber.

Neil and Lincoln leave the base and head into his car. Luckily, Lincoln did not take his vulture bike today.

Neil makes sure Lincoln is buckled in, but it was annoying to Lincoln. "Dad, I can do this on my own."

Neil sighs. "Sorry, it's just I don't want you getting hurt son."

Lincoln was touched at how much he was caring, but annoyed to the fact he's four years old.

They then drive off to Spellman Estate and one thing was on Lincoln's mind. _'What's Luna gonna think of this?'_

_(End Flashback!)_

"And so now your all caught up, we have to wait for Martin and Victor to fix the machine, or time things and see if I will turn back after twenty four hours" said Lincoln.

They all understood, though some of them will have a hard time now that Lincoln was four.

"Guys, even though he's four years old, we have to treat him as if he's still the twelve year old kid in the family. Got it?" said Neil.

"We'll try our best dear" said Gwen.

Courage nods and so do the Pokemon.

"This will be hard to manage, but we'll try sir" said Absol.

"Even though he looks adorable, I can still see our Minecraft buddy in there" said Sunset.

"I still see him as my big bro" said Timmy. "Also, let's not inform Duchess about this, she might go black swan on Martin and Victor."

"Good point, and I won't tell anyone else about this" said Sam.

"This is so weird, we're twins and now you're 7 years younger than me" said Linka. "I guess I can try."

Lily is confused by all of this, but she smiles.

Luna then approaches Lincoln, she kneels down to his level and hugs him.

She then stands up and keeps holding onto him with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

Lincoln could tell, to Luna this was a shot at her lost bond redemption, sort of.

Lincoln sees Leni looking very uneasy. "Leni, you can join in the hug."

Leni wipes away a tear and hugs Luna and Lincoln. "Even though your mind is twelve, you're still our baby brother Linky!"

Luna doesn't respond, instead she just continues to hug him and rubs his back.

Lincoln chuckles a bit and returns the hug from his big sisters.

The others thought this was sweet of them.

Then Linka's eyes were now filled with worry. "Lincoln, what about Jordan?"

Lincoln, Luna and Leni's eyes shoot wide open. "Oh no!"

Neil is also in panic. "We cannot let he know about this!"

"She probably won't be happy to see Lincoln as a four year old" said Timmy.

"And she might tear Martin and Victor's heads off" said Linka.

"That doesn't sound so wrong to me" said Gwen.

Then they see Courage pointing at something. They all look to what he's pointing at, and there near the side of the house is Jordan Rosato, in utter shock and confusion.

Luna puts Lincoln down and he slowly approaches her. "H-How long were you standing there?"

"The whole freaking flashback" replied Jordan.

"And how much of all that did you hear?" asked Neil.

"All of it, and I guess I am a bit upset" Jordan walks to the four year old Lincoln and kneels don to him, she then kisses his forehead. "But, I am not going to do anything harsh. And I guess I'll be keeping this all a secret."

Lincoln smiles and he kisses her cheek. "Thank you my love, I know I can always count on you."

Jordan blushes. "You know, you sound kinda adorable with your four year old voice."

Lincoln chuckles and also blushes. "Well, I am younger than I was, but I still have the same mind of the boy you all know and love. And we do have one more problem, school."

"Don't worry, I have that all sorted out. I'll tell the school you're sick" said Neil.

"I can bring all your school work home" said Linka.

"You can stay home and help tend to Washington and Victoria" said Leni.

"You're' also going to need help with that, so I'll be here if you need me" said Gwen.

Lincoln was glad that the rest of his family were there to support him. Then Luna goes to Lincoln, picks him up and hugs him again.

They know Luna is now her normal self again, but seeing Lincoln like this was just Luna being her guardian self, they just hope she doesn't break down again.

(Time skip)

For the whole day they all try and get back to their normal stuff. Lincoln doesn't want them to keep stressing out over him.

Sam and Jordan head back home, they won't tell anyone else about what happened to Lincoln.

Leon, Sergei and Loona are also unaware of the situation, the Super Kirov is now on the other side of town.

Susnet does her best to still see Lincoln as he gaming bro next to Timmy, it kinda felt awkward being beaten in a video game by a kid who was younger than them.

Leni and Linka still had to finish their work on the wedding dress, Leni decided to speed this up a bit with her plant powers and Roselia's help.

Linka is still feeling uneasy to the fact her twin is younger than her, she has to make sure the Aegis and its crew do not find out about this.

All of the Pokemon had to keep an eye on Lincoln, he may have his same old mind, but he was smaller and might hurt himself.

Courage informs Washington and Victoria about what has happened to Lincoln. At first they thought this was a joke, but then Lincoln comes down to the basement to check up on them, which made Washington faint.

Neil is now calm and is going back to work on some papers from Ever After High.

Gwen is having trouble dealing with all of this to the fact her son is now four and she wants to spend some time with him, motherly instincts are kicking in.

Leni does tend to hug and kiss Lincoln whenever she runs into him and she does her best to help him get some things that he can't do anymore.

But Luna on the other hand, she's the one who is the most around Lincoln.

Luna tends to follow Lincoln around and like Leni he helps him when he can't reach things. She even wanted to help give Lincoln a bath, even though Lincoln said he can handle that part himself, they all agreed since he's four they don't want him to hurt himself in the bathroom.

Lincoln is outnumbered by that vote and Luna gives him his bath, for Lincoln it was embarrassing, but he did like the company of his sister/roommate with him. It got awkward when she joined him in the bath tub. But for some reason Lincoln didn't mind that she joined him, it brought back some good memories of when they were very young together.

Luna even helps dress him into some new clothes, they were still confused as to how did his hero attire turn into his size, Neil came up with a theory/pun "Maybe they shrunk in the blast?" and he gets hit in the face by a tomato.

Leni was able to make some four year old clothing for Lincoln to wear, magenta PJ's that looked almost similar to his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun.

It was now night time, Lincoln is now fully dressed and he is about to get into bed. Then Luna comes out of the closet now in her sleep attire.

She sees Lincoln in his bed and then has an idea.

She goes into the bed with him and turns off the lights.

"Luna, you don't have to do this" said Lincoln. Luna then turns to her brother and hugs him and gently rubs his hair.

"Sorry bro, the Guardian might not be here to help you change back, but this guardian is here to keep you safe, loved and company. Also I'm not getting emotional from this, it just feels nice to be with the baby bro I used to keep an eye on" replied Luna.

Lincoln smiles at what she was doing and hugs her back. "Goodnight mom, I love you sis."

Luna continues to rub his hair and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight little bro, Luna loves you too." Luna closes her eyes and they both fall asleep.

But then Absol and Loudred go to the desk and they see Lincoln's notebook that says "Plans for Hugh's Bachelor party."

Absol and Loudred are shocked and they look to Lincoln and Luna who are asleep. "This is not good, I hope they can change him back or this is not gonna end well."

Loudred also nods in agreement.

Meanwhile, Neil is in his office and he puts some of his papers away into his bag.

Then he looks at some notes about the Ever After High Library, then he gets an idea. _'Maybe, just maybe. I can get the answers I need from Ever After High. A way to help Lincoln turn back to normal!'_

Neil places the notes into his bag and heads to his bedroom to join Gwen, come tomorrow he was ready to keep searching for a solution to all of this.

To be continued …..

**And now we know what happened to Lincoln, it's not gonna be easy for him. But they have to manage and find a way to help him, let's just hope he turns back before the Bachelor party with Hugh. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	218. Ch218 Akuma this!

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 218: Akuma this!**

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes, his entire body feels sleepy and he feels like everything is moving a bit.

Then he sees the stairs, followed by Absol and Loudred following him. _'What the? Am I sleep walking?'_

Then he sees the living room in view and the dining room, and then he hears. "Morning kids, breakfast is ready. Courage and I made waffles."

Lincoln then slowly rubs his eyes and realizes he is being carried, he sees the warm smile of Luna and then sees everyone else looking at him also with some heartwarming smiles. "Morning everyone."

Morning Lincy, did you sleep well last night?" asked Leni.

Lincoln yawns and stretches. "Yeah" then he looks to Luna who was still carrying him. "So, this is all real and it wasn't a dream?"

Neil places a plate of waffles onto the table. "Sorry Linc, but it was all real and yes you are a four year old with the same twelve year old Lincoln mind. Sorry."

Lincoln sighs. "Its okay dad" Lincoln turns to Luna. "Can you put me down now? This feels a little weird."

"Aww Linc, don't be embarrassed. We're all family here and no one else knows about all of this" replied Luna.

"Okay, but can you please let me down and eat?" Luna nods and puts him onto the chair. _'This is gonna be one hell of a day.'_

Luna sits on the chair next to him and Leni to the other chair.

"I guess your big sisters really like seeing you like this" said Sunset. "And I have to admit I have never had a little brother who is four years old."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Sunset, but I know this is just Leni and Luna being themselves, like back when we were louds and I'd get a lot of attention just from one paper cut" replied Lincoln.

Hearing that was not what Luna and Leni wanted to hear, it still gave them second thoughts and memories about meddling with his life.

Soon they all finish eating and they're all dressed and ready for school. Well, all but Lincoln who is now wearing an orange shirt and blue overalls. "I look like Lana."

Leni hugs Lincoln and kisses his forehead. "Well I think you look adorbs in that."

Luna also hugs and kisses Lincoln on his forehead. "Same here bro, really cute and sweet."

Lincoln blushes at what his sisters are saying. "Thanks, but if there's one thing I can't wait for, is being back to normal."

Neil then comes down stairs with his stuff. "Okay guys, let's all get to school now."

"Bye Lincoln, I'll be sure to bring back some of your school work later" said Linka.

"And we'll be sure to tell the others that your just sick" said Timmy.

"Thanks guys, see you all when you get back" replied Lincoln.

Luna and Leni go back to Lincoln and give him another hug. They both feel like not going to school and just stay there and help Lincoln, Neil was concerned that this might trigger the same impulses that almost made Luna into something she was not when they were in Paris.

They all head to their respective schools, leaving Lincoln with Gwen, Lily, Courage, the Pokemon, Washington and Victoria and their Kit-ttens.

"So, you ready to spend some time with us here at home son?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, sure" Lincoln knows this was one time for Gwen to spend some quality time with her now four yea old son, now that they're family.

So, Lincoln gives Gwen his hand, Gwen sees this and smiles and holds his hand as they go back inside.

For the whole day, Lincoln has been enjoying spending some nice family time with the others.

He would help tend to Washington and Victoria and watch over the Kit-ttens Victoria needed some outdoor time and stretch her legs.

Lincoln would play around with the Pokemon, something he hasn't done in a while.

Lincoln would help Courage with some of the chores and also wanted to repaint Courage's dog house.

Lincoln would spend some time with Lily, teaching her how to speak, play a ukulele for her, read her a book and sing her some songs.

But the one he was mostly happy to spend time with was Gwen. Gwen would enjoy watching TV with him, reading some books, learning how to make cookies and at some point Gwen would see Lincoln fast asleep on the couch and she would join him on the couch and nap, now she understands why it was nice when Lincoln was like this.

Lincoln liked the feeling of this family time with his mom, but he does miss being a hero, he still has to do some training with his shredder blaster, but it's busted and way too big for him.

And he also wants to spend some time with Jordan, but he's four and might get awkward.

The rest of the team are not informed about this, and he hopes there isn't any trouble, otherwise they'll ask where Lincoln is.

Later, the rest of the Spellman's return home, okay maybe not all Spellman's. Just Luna, Leni had to work at the mall which was something she didn't want to.

Linka is also helping Leni with her work, so they can get back home and do the finishing touches on the wedding dress.

Neil still has some work at Ever After High, plans for the upcoming Spring Fairest festival.

Sunset is at the mall with Timmy, both of them are checking on some new video games.

None of them have any homework and any studying to do.

(Spellman Estate)

Luna parks her car near the garage, she then comes out and heads into the house, Luna opens the doors and walks past Gwen and heads upstairs. "Luna!" Luna stops and looks to Gwen.

"Lincoln's asleep in the room, please be quiet okay?" said Gwen.

Luna nods and then heads upstairs, she opens the door slowly and sees her four year old brother sleeping on the bed with Absol next to him. _'The little dude is just cute when he's asleep.'_

Luna goes to Lincoln and rubs his hair, this makes him stir a little. Luna then lays next to him and keeps looking at his face, his sweet innocent four year old face, the same face of the little bro she swore to watch over.

Luna was suddenly panicking, her emotions were starting to bottle up again. _'No! I am not breaking down again! I am not going to become someone I am not! Not this time and never again! Just remain calm and be there for him!'_

(Paris France)

All of the Akuma alarms go off all across Paris. Which meant that someone was going to become Akumatized or evilized.

Ladybug and Cat Noir leap over some buildings and look for the Akuma, and with them from the ground and sky are a squad of aircraft and vehicles of GDI.

"Where do you think the Akuma is headed to my lady?" asked Cat Noir.

"No clue, but we have to stop it before it turns someone evil" said Ladybug.

Then they all spot the Akuma butterfly, it was leaving Paris.

"What the? Where is it going?" said Ladybug.

"Maybe it's going to an outdoor stroll and look for evil flowers?" teased Cat Noir.

Then they see the Akuma dodging anti-air rounds, it then hit them. "The Great Gate!"

And yes, it was headed towards the Great Gate, every soldier there is doing their best to shoot it, but the Akuma manages to dodge all of their rounds and it passes through the portal.

This was not good and it was also a first time.

An Akuma has entered another world.

Ladybug and Cat Noir land onto the base. "Captain, where did that portal lead to?" asked Ladybug.

The Peacekeeper captain goes to them with a tablet. "We're not sure, the Akuma's signature is jamming all transmissions to the world."

Then it hit Ladybug, there are tons of worlds with problems, but an Akuma would only go to someone who has suffered it worse. Someone the Akuma knows. "Luna!" said Ladybug.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Cat Noir.

"Definitely, Luna is the one person Hawkmoth would still remember, her sadness is stronger than anything we all know. But what is causing Luna to be in distress again?" said Ladybug.

"We can take you guys to that world, but the Akuma is currently headed there and could be jamming the portals energies, we'll have to wait until the great gate can send someone else" said the peacekeeper captain.

"Dang it" said Ladybug and Cat Noir.

(Spellman Estate)

The Akuma comes out of the portal and flies towards the house, Hawkmoth then sees what the akuma sees. "So, this is the home and world of those heroes. I could use this as an advantage and send chaos to it and take control of anyone who is willing to do my bidding!"

Then the akuma flies by some air type Pokémon and it spots the house and goes in through a window.

Luna is still on the lower bunk and is rubbing the white hair of her brother. But then she feels like something was wrong, even Absol felt something wrong.

"You felt that boy?" asked Luna.

"Yes, yes I did" replied Absol.

Then they see, coming through the window, was a black butterfly. Luna is confused at first, but then she recalls what it was. "What the heck is an akuma doing here?!"

Then she sees where it was going, Lincoln.

Luna is shocked by this. _'I-Is Lincoln in distress?!'_

Luna then jumps over the bed and goes in front of the akuma, the akuma instead lands onto her necklace and Luna is now being contacted by Hawkmoth.

Though, Hawkmoth is not happy to see her again. "What?! Luna Frost?! No! I am not having you take control!"

Luna smiles. "Sorry dude, but I am in control and I am not turning into a monster, not this time." She then summons Lucius to maintain control of the akuma, but stabilize the evil within.

Lincoln starts to wake up, he sits up and sees Luna in front of him with her demon crown on and her necklace black. "Luna? What's going on? What's happening to you?"

Lincoln then sees Luna's eyes, they were the same eyes of when she was Luna "Killer" Frost from Paris. "Luna no!"

Luna kneels to him. "Shhh, Lincoln it's fine. I ain't turning evil or becoming someone puppet. You can say that Lucius and I learned some new tricks, which mean I can do this." Luna uses her hand and conjures up the very same akuma, but this one was violet.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?!" said Lincoln in shock.

Hawkmoth is horrified by this. "No! No! It can't be!"

Luna then destroys the akuma she made and removes the akuma from her necklace.

She then speaks to Lucius. "Are you sure about this dude?"

"_For the sake of all things, also I wanna be the one in control of these butterflies. So, let me remove my role as a demonic crown and become your miraculous" _replied Lucius.

Lincoln and Hawkmoth are shocked by what the crown just said.

"Awesome!" said Lincoln.

"No!" yelled Hawkmoth.

"I have no clue as to what is happening, can someone put me up to speed here?" said Absol.

Luna pets the little evil butterfly and kisses it, it soon calms down and she whispers. "For Nooroo." The butterfly flaps its wings and rests onto Luna's demonic crown and it enters.

Lucius hovers in the air and starts to glow, the crown was now changing.

Gone was the black and spiky forms on it, Lucius is now able to fit anyone's head, three horns to still form a crown, some butterfly insignias on it, but they look like slots, now colored black, violet and blue and the single eye was now shaped like a butterfly and he now lands in front of Luna and into her hands.

At this point Hawkmoth has lost vision of the akuma, his creation has been taken.

"Welcome to the world, Lucius Akuma" said Luna.

Lucius's voice even changes to that of Fenix and Imperius. _"And it is a true honor to exist Luna."_

Luna, Lincoln and Absol were shocked by its voice.

"That's a … Very interesting voice you got there Lucius" said Luna.

"_Forgive me, perhaps this should suffice" _Lucius eye closes and coming out was a small demonic butterfly Kwami, he looks just like Nooroo, but has slit demonic eyes and wings combined of demon and butterfly and he has three horns on his head and a forked tongue. "Greetings all, you may know me as Lucius."

Luna and Lincoln did not see that coming. "Dude, did you just turn into a kwami?"

"Yes, yes I did" replied Lucius. He then looks to the door. "And it appears we have company."

They all look to the door and see Gwen holding Lily. "Hey mom" they all reply.

Gwen looks to all of them and to the little kwami waving at her. "It is an honor to meet you Mrs. Spellman, though you may have encountered me when I was just a crown."

Gwen is confused by this. "We have a lot to tell the others."

Then the window opens and Ladybug and Cat Noir come in. "Luna stop what you're doing!" said Ladybug.

"Don't go Evil!" said Cat Noir.

But then they both see that Luna is normal, Lincoln is four years old for some reason and there's a kwami in the room, but not like any they have ever seen before.

"Umm, what the heck is going on here?" asked Cat noir.

"We have to call the guardian as well" said Lincoln to Gwen.

(Hours later)

All of them are in the living room, Neil, Leni, Linka, Sunset and Timmy came back home, even Jordan, Leon, Sergei and Loona are in the living room, as well as Gyro.

They explained about the crown now possessing the same power as Hawkmoth and what happened to Lincoln.

They are looking at the kwami on the coffee table eating some cookies and finger sandwiches.

"So, let me get this straight. You're now a Kwami and like Nooroo, you can create Akuma's" said Gyro.

Lucius finishes his cookie. "That I am, as you should know Luna and I came up with a plan to try and stop any akuma that may come through the gate. And now the plan has worked, after the incident with Paris, I was able to detect and identify both Akuma and Amok signatures, so whenever Hawkmoth unleashes an akuma, I can see what the akuma sees and report it all to you."

"Wow! So Luna can create akuma's as well" said Sunset.

"We can, but they're not evil or anything. We might not know how the akuma's we make will work. But I think we should use them only for emergencies" said Luna.

"Indeed, should there be a catastrophic conflict arriving, then I will be summoned to aid in the fight and boost our allies in battle" said Lucius.

"So, that makes Luna a Miraculous user" said Cat noir.

"Yeah, I guess it does" said Luna.

Ladybug goes to Luna. "I have to admit, this was not what I was expecting. But I'm glad this akuma turned into something different" she looks to Lucius. "If you have the time, would you like to visit Paris and meet the other kwami's?"

"That would be delightful, I just hope they won't be alarmed of my sudden presence" said Lucius.

Then something came into Linka's thoughts. "Wait a minute, if you were made from the very same Akuma forged by Hawkmoth, can you find out where he is and Nooroo as well?"

Lucius looked down. "Sadly no, since I am a kwami and miraculous now. We have our oath to keep the secret of other miraculous users, also I can't seem to find where Nooroo is. It's all a blur but I can hear his thoughts."

"Well, at least we have a new ally who can wield the miraculous as we can" said Cat Noir. "Welcome to the team Luna Frost."

"Thanks, but I am already part of a team" said Luna.

"That's fair" said Ladybug.

"By the way, what happens when you and Lucius come together? I mean Ladybug and Cat Noir turn into their hero forms when they have their Miraculous's on" asked Gwen.

"Huh, no clue. But I'd rather wait until we really have to use Lucius" said Luna.

"She is right, we must be patient and be vigilant. There are still other threats in the cosmos and other new allies and enemies to encounter along the way" replied Lucius.

"Holy Christ, you sound just like Gyro" said Sergei.

Then Luna is hugged by Lincoln. "I'm so proud of you sis, ice power, demon powers and now miraculous powers!"

Luna hugs him back. "Thanks baby bro."

The rest of the family goes to Luna and hugs her and congratulates her. They even welcome Lucius into the family.

Then the doors open and they see its Martin and Victor. "We did it! We fixed it kid!"

They were all confused by their sudden appearances.

"I'm sorry what now?" said Leon.

Martin pulls out a large Railgun laser cannon, victor attaches the backpack to his back and they point it at Lincoln. "Let's fix this horse shit!"

Lincoln goes wide eyed as the beam hits him. "Lincoln!" yelled Luna.

The light diminishes and they all look around. "Lincoln?!" yelled Luna.

They hear some sudden coughing from the smoke and there in front of them, back to normal. Lincoln Spellman, twelve years old again. "Okay, that kinda hurt and also very bright!"

Seeing Lincoln back to normal, Jordan runs to him and they kiss.

"You're back! You're back to normal!" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, and it's good to hold you again my love."

They all thought this was very romantic, Loona even kisses Sergei and Neil does the same to Gwen.

Cat Noir tries to kiss Ladybug, but she stops him by his forehead. "Sorry Cat, not today."

Gyro chuckles. "Looks like everything's back to normal, sort of."

The rest of the family goes to Lincoln and embraces him, they're brother is back.

Martin chuckles. "I can't believe that worked!"

Victor is a bit surprised. "Damn right, and I thought it was gonna blow up on you."

Martin looks to him. "What?"

Then Victor goes to Lincoln and hands him his newly rebuilt shredder blaster. "I hope this doesn't make things to personal between us."

Lincoln takes the blaster reloads it and freezes matins' legs. "And you hate us."

Lincoln uses the handle to hit victor in the knees and he collapses to the ground. "Yeah, I guess we're even."

Lincoln goes to them. "You two clowns are lucky I don't set this to kyber blast mode."

"Noted" replied Martin and Victor.

Lincoln looks to the others. "We have to tell the other's about all of this, me turning into a four year old and Luna becoming a Miraculous wielder."

"He has a point, the others deserve to know, even Lori" said Neil.

Then Gyro looks at the crown, he liked the way it looked, but then he sees the empty slots on it that were butterfly shaped. He looks closely and sees that the butterfly shape was just the color around it. The empty slots were in the shape of different things, earrings, ring, necklace, watch and others.

To Gyro, this only means one thing. _'She can wield the power of all Miraculous.' _He looks to Luna who was now hugging Lincoln.

Gyro smiled. _'Perhaps one day, we can use this as a way to take down Hawkmoth and save all of the Miraculous's.'_

Soon Ladybug and Cat Noir head back home, the rest of the family had to celebrate this.

Then Absol mentioned to Lincoln about what was tomorrow.

(Nighttime)

Lincoln is back in his room and he looks to his notebook with the list for Hugh's bachelor party. "This is it, come tomorrow I have to do everything I can to make Hugh's bachelor party the best!"

Luna comes from behind and hugs him. "And I know you will bro."

Lucius is sleeping comfortably on his new small bed that Timmy and Poof wished up for him, next to Lucius was the crown.

Lincoln knows what Luna is feeling. She's glad her brother is back to his twelve year old self, but she also kinda misses his four year old self.

Lincoln then puts the notebook away and holds Luna's hand. He leads her to the top bunk and sleeps next to her. "Luna, I know seeing me as the baby brother made you happy, and I was happy too. But we both know that-"

Luna interrupts him. "Things have to change and that even though we all made some mistakes in the past, we can look forward to the future and try to make things right, I know little bro. I know."

They both get to sleep in each other's embrace.

Luna was glad all things were back to normal, but Lincoln was now in distress. Why? Hugh's Bachelor Party. _'Can I really make this bachelor party be the best for Hugh? Or will it end in disaster?' _

All Lincoln has to do now is wait, tomorrow he has to set his plan in motion.

(Leni and Linka's room)

Leni steps back and looks to the now finished wedding dress. "This is totes going to make Sirena Dimartino very happy!"

Leni then sees Linka and Courage are now fast asleep on the bean bag chair.

Leni uses her vines to put Courage onto his small bed, and Leni picks up Linka and puts her into her bed, thankfully she's already in her PJ's.

Leni kisses Linka's forehead. "Goodnight sis, you have been a great help."

Leni then puts the dress into her closet for safety, she even puts a white sheet over it.

Leni gets into her bed and falls asleep.

(Neil's office)

Neil is going through some more paper work, he's a bit shocked that he didn't get to use the aging book he found at the Ever After High library.

Neil sighs and puts the book back into his bag. "Looks like I'll be returning you tomorrow."

He then grabs his cup of hot cocoa and looks to the calendar, he sees it with the name big wedding day for Hugh and Sirena and before that is bachelor party.

"Lincoln's gonna need some help on this, and I know that's the reason why that akuma was trying to get him. We have to make sure this doesn't happen again" said Neil.

He fears, that soon another akuma might enter their world, but with Lucius being a kwami and a miraculous, they might stand a chance against Hawkmoth and Mayura.

To be continued …..

**And that's the end of the Lincoln being a four year old chapters, even though it's just two chapter of it. Luna is now a miraculous wielder and until I see the new season of Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, I'll have to put her Miraculous powers on hold. Now all we have to do now is look forward to Hugh's bachelor party and after that the wedding day. Leave a review and tell me what you al think.**

**Also, does anyone have any idea how I can make a run-in with Kick Buttowski? Let's break things down:**

**Kicks' older brother is a big jerk.**

**His parents didn't punish Brad for almost making Kick a laughing stock.**

**Kick's little sister Brianna seems to be very mean.**

**Kick has tons of enemies, and some of them are horrible.**

**Should I pair Kick with his friend Scarlet?**

**A lot of the stunt guys in his world are just plain bizarre.**

**And about that Cheetah energy drink, is it even legal to put cheetah sweat in it?**

**Tell me if one of you has any idea on how to make this crossover work.**


	219. Ch219 Bachelor Party: Hugh

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 219: Bachelor Party: Hugh**

(Huntington Oaks)

Hugh is busy with the dishes, he then gets kissed by Sirena on the lips. "Tomorrow is the day my darling."

Hugh chuckles. "That it is, and I suppose you and some of your friends and family are going on your own bachelor party?"

"You know how it is, though as tradition I will be celebrating it with my familia. I wish you all the fun for yours" replied Sirena.

"I know Lincoln has it all planned out, I trust the chap" Hugh then puts away the last plate and heads to the living room to grab his bag.

They both head out of the house and lock the door. "Maybe he's going to bring you to some other world" said Sirena.

"You're probably right on that-" a dart hits Hugh's neck and he passes out, but he gets caught by Sergei and put into a large brown bag.

Sirena is shocked by this, Sergei sees her. "Morning, don't mind me. Just bringing this soon to be married man to his bachelor party."

Sirena's shock was now replaced by that of a smile. "Was this Lincoln's idea as well?"

Sergei was a bit nervous. "Yeah sure. Let's go with that." Sergei then takes the unconscious British hunk into a special ops Dropship and it takes off.

'_I hope they won't get themselves in trouble, god wonders what crazy things they will do' _Sirena then heads to her car, her first stop before she goes to meet with her family is to check on her wedding dress.

(Aegis Battlecruiser)

Hugh suddenly wakes up and all he sees is darkness. "What the? What the bloody hell is this?! What's going on?!"

Then someone removes the brown bag over his head and a spotlight is on Hugh. "Where am I?" Hugh also notices he is tied to a chair.

Then he hears a dark and evil voice. **"Hugh Jonathan Kirsch, you have been summoned here for one thing and one thing alone!"**

Hugh was getting nervous at what was happening. "And what might that be?"

"**To party like a free man before you get married my good man!"**

Hugh was now confused. "I'm sorry what now?"

Then the lights turn on and he was in a room for weapons testing, and next to him is Sergei who then unties him.

The door opens and coming in through some fog is Lincoln, Gyro, Neil, Leon, Martin, Victor and Boomer.

Hugh suddenly chuckled. "So, this is my intro on your grand scheme for my bachelor party?"

"Yeah, it's not impressive but it's the best I could come up with. But it's just getting started, are you ready to have one heck of a party?" said Lincoln.

Hugh smiled and stands up. "Let's do this thing!"

They all leave the room, and are now in the hallway of the Battlecruiser. "My word Lincoln, this really is some ship you have here." He then looks out the large hallway window and sees earth. "And we're in space."

"Well, I'm glad you like this. You're first time in space with us guys" said Lincoln.

They then make it to the Great Gate onboard the Aegis Battlecruiser. "Alright Guardian, take us to our destination!" said Lincoln.

Gyro casts energy onto the Great gate and it summons a portal. "Umm, where are we going?" asked Hugh.

Gyro then casts energy on them and they're outfits change, they now look as if they are dressed from the early 40's. "And now we all dress the part, let's get going."

"Why are we dressed like something out of Charlie Chaplin?" asked Hugh.

Leon pushes him to the portal "Less talking more moving, let's go guys!"

They all enter the portal, Hugh opens his eyes and he sees they were now in London, or what was left of London.

They look up and see multiple aircraft flying by, they looked old fashioned. "Lincoln, where are we?" asked Hugh.

Lincoln smirks. "Don't you mean, when?"

"What?" asked Hugh.

Then he looks around and see some of the people look as if they are all old fashioned.

They walk around and Gyro speaks. "Gentlemen, welcome to London, England 1940."

Hugh was shocked by this, he could see soldiers and other people helping others out of rubble and fixing some places.

Leon was able to keep himself disguised so no one would attack him for being German, Sergei as well.

"So, I'm actually here, I'm actually here during the air raids of London!" said Hugh.

"Think more like, after the second air raid over London" said Lincoln. Then Lincoln spots someone and smiles. "Hugh, who is that guy over there?"

Hugh looks and is shocked, walking and greeting his fellow people was none of other than. "Winston Churchill?!"

"Yup, that's him. Oh and next to him, who is that handsome face?" said Gyro.

They were all stunned to see Gyro McKenzie walking next to him, wearing the same attire as Churchill along with a soldier's helmet.

They all look at Gyro. "Can you explain this dude?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah, I was there during the whole thing. This sorta takes place somewhere before Sergei and Leon's death" replied Gyro.

"So, our past selves are here?" asked Leon.

"Yeah" replied Gyro.

They were all expecting Leon and Sergei to protest, but instead.

"Meh, fine by me" said Sergei.

"As long as fate is set, I'm good" said Leon.

Then they see Churchill headed towards them, Lincoln nudges Hugh. "Go on, talk to him."

Hugh sucks it up and he shakes Hugh's hand. "It is a true honor to meet you sir."

"And a pleasure young man, I do hope you're fine after all of this bullshit chaos" said Churchill.

Hugh chuckles. "I am sir, and I do believe that with valor and dexterity we can win this was and end the Nazi reign."

Churchill chuckles. "I admire that confidence, there should be more men like you. Also, you are very devilish in looks."

Then Churchill is called up by one of his officers. "Sorry my good friend, but I must be off now. More people seem to require of me."

Hugh nods. "Everyone requires of you Mr. Churchill."

"My boy, Mr. Churchill was my father, call me Winston" replied Churchill. He then heads off to check on more of his people.

Churchill does look back a bit and speaks to Gyro. "That boy, he seems almost familiar for some reason."

Gyro is confused by this and he looks back and sees a group of men and one of them I him and he waves.

Past Gyro smiles and continues walking. "Well, whoever he is. I bet he's going to do good in the future."

"You and me both Gyro" replied Churchill.

Hugh smiles and wipes a tear as he watches Churchill walk away. "That was very nice."

"So, how do you feel meeting your great grandfather?" asked Neil.

Lincoln could see the smile of Hugh's face. "I've never been more proud of my mother's blood than I am as of now."

"And luckily, I secretly took a picture of the whole thing" said Martin, he then points to his FutureTech glasses.

"Well, we should get going now. There's more to this bachelor party" said Lincoln.

"Actually Linc, can we stay a bit longer? I want to help the people here with their damaged businesses" said Hug.

Lincoln smiles. "Okay Hugh, okay."

They all went around the place and helped with the repairs and the wounded.

Though one thing was on Neil's mind. "Gyro, did your past version just recognized us?"

Gyro chuckles. "Actually, I have many timeline's of myself and all of us have met on many occasions, but we all have the same intent mind. To complete the objective of what fate gives us."

They all continue in aiding the aftermath of the whole air raid. They even help take down a Nazi pilot who was trying to escape, Help a little boy find his mother, Tend to the wounded and clean up some of the dust and rubble from a nearby tailor, one that Hugh recognizes. _'Well what do you know, it's my uncles tailor shop. Kingsman.' _

(One hour later)

They are all sitting atop Big Ben, looking onward to the city of London, slowly fixing itself. "So, where to now?" asked Hugh.

Lincoln smiles and Gyro teleports them.

Soon they are now teleported to the one place some of them did not expect. "My friends, welcome to the city of Augustgrad, the capital of Korhal and the Terran Dominion." said Lincoln.

Hugh was truly fascinated by all of this, he has never been on another planet before. "This is just amazing Lincoln, my first time on another planet!"

"Glad you liked it, because this is where the rest of the party goes on!" said Lincoln.

"Let's do it!" yelled Neil.

"Yeah!"

"Let's get to the montage boys!" yelled Gyro.

They're all exploring throughout every mall on Korhal, while saving Hugh from tons of girls.

They're all testing out many Dominion vehicles, while saving Hugh from tons of girls.

They're helping out some of the towns outside of Augustgrad, while saving Hugh from tons of girls.

They're in the capital library checking on some books, while saving Hugh from tons of girls.

They're having some lunch with Emperor Valerian, and all of the girls chasing him can't get involved.

And now the montage is over.

We now see all of them on the top of the castle of Augustgrad.

"This was awesome Lincoln" said Victor.

"In just one day (and montage) we just did tons of guys stuff" said Leon.

"And all the while saving this guy from every girl who wanted to rip him to shreds" said Boomer.

They all looked at Boomer, confused at what he just said. "What? You know I'm right."

They all go back to relaxing as the sun sets. "Lincoln, even though this wasn't the traditional bachelor party that most guys do, I had quite a blast. I got to see my old blood and explore this exciting new planet, you are by far the best man I have ever had and probably the only best man I will ever have" replied Hugh.

"Thanks Hugh, and to be honest I did have this plan to bring you to a place where there are tons of girls, but then I realized that you wouldn't last a day in that conflict, so the best thing I thought of was bring you to places that are the complete opposite to the normal bachelor party of a guy" said Lincoln. "Also, Dimartino will kill me if something bad happens to you."

"Well, at least there were girls there and it was thrilling running away from them, and I would like to thank all of you for helping Lincoln through all of this" said Hugh.

"Thanks Hugh" said Neil.

"It was our pleasure" said Leon.

"All of this was Linc's idea" said Gyro.

"The man with the plan at his works" said Victor.

"I was here because I was bored" said Boomer.

"Plus, this is just a taste of what I will face soon" said Sergei.

"Oh yes, the wedding you're going to have, well I do hope you and Loona will have a very prosperous and hellish life, which is something you two might say" said Hugh.

Sergei chuckles. "Well thank you for those words Hugh, because you are invited, as well as Sirena."

"Really? Wow, thank you" replied Hugh.

Something did come up in Lincoln thoughts. "Hey Martin, where the heck are Jack Cyber and Tadashi? I thought they'd be joining us in this."

"Yeah, I wanna know as well" said Gyro.

"Well, Tadashi was busy helping out in establishing the transportation for Dimaritno's extended familia. Jack Cyber is currently occupied with some small projects at base, I have no clue what. He doesn't tell me anything when he works" replied Martin.

"And where the heck is Peter? I thought of all the people, he would be part of this" asked Victor.

"Peter had to do some paper work and calls for the Dazzles tour today. He might show up for the wedding tomorrow" replied Neil.

"And since we're all asking each other questions, Lincoln how did you know my blood line was linked with Winston Churchill?" asked Hugh.

"Well, I have my dad to thank on that one" said Lincoln.

They all look towards Neil.

"I did some research on your family tree and found out that on your mother's side is Churchill's bloodline" said Neil. "After that, I told Lincoln and the rest is history."

"Well, I guess that was by far the best thing that has ever happened to me, until tomorrow" said Hugh.

"And to help make it more memorable here" Leon hands him a photo of when Hugh was shaking hands with the British prime minister of World War 2, while Hugh was doing so next to Hugh was Lincoln, Neil, Leon, Sergei, Boomer, Present Gyro, Past Gyro, Victor and Martin.

"Thank you Leon, this'll be a story the rest of my family will never forget" said Hugh.

They then notice the sunset was over and nighttime has fallen upon the planet.

"Looks like this day is close to an end" said Hugh.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're just getting started!" said Victor.

"The daytime bachelor party may be over, but now it's time to go night time!" said Lincoln.

"Alright then, where to next chaps?" asked Hugh.

Gyro then teleports them.

They are now teleported to London England, but this was no ordinary London England. Hugh could see some of the citizens are robotic, or in this case Omnics.

"Well, looks like my first time in another dimension. Well, whatever it is you have planned, let's do this!" said Hugh.

"Yeah!"

"Cue the montage!" yelled Hugh.

They all have dinner at a fancy restaurant in London, and afterwards they start running from multiple girls chasing after Hugh.

They escape and manage to reach Watchpoint Gibraltar.

There they meet up with Overwatch and party.

They join Sojourn, Tracer, Mercy and McCree in fighting off Talon, Hugh's first time using a tank.

They join Junkrat and Roadhog on pranking Junkertown, which led to so many fireworks.

They all spend some karaoke time with Lúcio.

They fly around in one of the Overwatch aircraft.

They do some target practice with Hanzo, it shocks them that Hugh is good at archery.

They prank again only this time with Sombra, they target Reaper who was protecting a Talon convoy. The results: Reaper was given the wrong coordinates and he ends up looking at the harbor facing the Atlantic Ocean.

And finally they have one more party, this time with the Mecha force in China!

(Huntington Oaks)

Sirena returns home after one long night of partying, she parks her car into the garage and heads into the house, she removes the sombrero from her head and she sees Hugh fast asleep on the couch.

Sirena goes over to him and kisses him on the lips, Hugh opens his eyes and smiles. "Welcome home my Spanish queen."

Sirena giggles and lays next to him. "So, how was your night?" asked Hugh.

"It was, less chaotic as the last party I went to from my sister, what about yours?" asked Sirena.

"Well, let's just say we came, we saw, we shook hands with my ancestor, we ran, we fought, we partied and we pretty much had one heck of a good time" replied Hugh.

Sirena smiled and they both kissed. "Come tomorrow, will be the day we make it official."

"The day when we put our love together in the most harmonious of times, with all of our friends and family with us" said Hugh.

The two of them stay on the couch and fall asleep in each other's embrace. "Also, Sergei has invited both of us to his wedding."

To be continued …..

**And that wraps up the big bachelor party. Come tomorrow is the wedding of Hugh and Sirena. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	220. Ch220 Hugh and Sirena

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 220: Hugh and Sirena**

(Paris, France)

And no, this is not the same Paris France from Miraculous tales!

The sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky and a massive party is set up underneath the Eiffel tower.

"Alright, let's see what we have here" said Carol as she goes through a list. "Instruments are prepped and ready, food has arrived, decorations are set, and tons of seats for friends and family, the whole place is under GDI protection and no news of any rain of any sort."

She then looks around. "This is so going to turn out great!"

With her is Becky and Dana.

"Who would've thought that Carol Pingrey was chosen as Dimartino's emergency wedding planner" said Dana.

"How the heck Carol?" asked Becky.

"She called me last night, I came here with Martin and Victor and Sirena gave me the list of things to double check and it seems everything is in proper order" replied Carol.

"This has got to be the biggest wedding I have ever seen" said Dana.

"And we're right next to the Eiffel tower" said Becky.

"Don't you mean underneath the Eiffel tower" said Sunset as she arrives with some speakers, and with her is Luna and Sam.

"We are so going to make this wedding awesome" said Sam.

"And to think, we were chosen to make the music happen. Romance is so gonna be in the air" said Luna.

Then they see Jack Cyber arrive with ten medivac Dropships.

"Looks like the whole family is here" said Carol.

"Wow, ten transports. They must have some family" said Dana.

"Dimartino is from Mexico, so it makes sense why her family is big" said Becky.

"Well, I did hear from dad that Hugh's mom's side is related to Winston Churchill" said Sunset.

"I'm sorry, you said what now?" said Sam.

"As in the Prime Minister Churchill?" asked Luna.

"The very same one" replied Sunset.

The Dropships land and they see the entire extended family, and many of them were either family friends or distant relatives.

An elderly woman on a wheel chair being pushed by an elderly man with four women approach Carol. "You must be Sirena's mother, if you follow Penny she will lead you to where your daughter is."

"Gracias Mija" replied the elderly woman, Imelda.

"We are very proud for what you are doing" said the elderly man, Alfonso.

Carol chuckles. "Why thank you, I'm just doing what Sirena asked me to do."

Though there was this odd vibe from the three sisters, they did not like Carol being he one chosen for the planning.

Dana, Becky, Sunset, Luna and Sam stand next to Carol as they watch the female family follow Penny. "You think they hate me?"

"Pretty much, I'm gonna guess they thought they were going to be the ones to help plan this thing" said Sunset.

"Well, they have to respect Sirena's wishes. She chose to follow something less traditional and more of her way" said Becky.

Then Dana notices something. "And I think the male side of the family is looking at us." They all turn around and see some of the Spanish men winking at them.

But they were unamused by this. "Yeah, they're gonna have to walk away unless they all wanna get fried" said Sam.

"Or frozen in place" replied Luna. Sam and Luna go to their setup and with them is Chunk, turns out Hugh and Chunk are old friends. Mind blown!

Then a tall man in his sixties approaches Carol, he looks British, Clifford. "Excuse me, I would like to know where my son is."

And next to him is a woman also in her sixties, Delilah. "We would like to see our handsome young son and how he's handling this."

"Oh, you must be Hugh's parents. Just follow Tadashi and he'll lead you the way" said Carol.

Then three of Hugh's three cousins arrive, Carol was given their names. Damien, Brian and Oswald. "Excuse me miss, we'd like to know as well" said Oswald.

Carol sighs. "Sorry boys, but under Hugh's instructions he does not want the three of you to go anywhere near him or his best man, and as sure as hell this whole place is making sure of that."

They all noticed that some of these soldiers were not GDI, they were in fact Ghost snipers from the Aegis Battlecruiser, Lincoln's squad.

Clifford looks to his three nephews. "Now, now boys. We must respect my son's wishes and I want no trouble from the lot of you."

"Do this and I swear your parents will be the ones to make sure you all never visit him, are we clear?" said Delilah.

The three cousins nod, but are irritated. "Yes."

"Yes what?" asked Clifford.

"Yes Uncle Clifford and Auntie Delilah" they replied.

"Good, now go and tend to your children, and no trouble at all" said Delilah. The two couple follow Tadashi to the building where Hugh is.

Carol is shocked by this. _'Now that's what I call discipline!'_

Then Carol looks up and sees Boomer's Super Kirov has arrived. _'And it looks like the Dazzles are back from their tour.'_

(With Dimartino)

Leni, Linka, Gwen, Loona and Ember are helping Sirena with her wedding gown.

Dimartino is wearing what Leni made her. A stunning egg white colored off-shoulder lace wedding dress with a delicate tulle cape detailing draped from the shoulders with no need of a veil.

Sirena looks at herself in the mirror and sheds a lone tear. "Oh my, this is just so beautiful. I mean it was when you showed me yesterday, but seeing as to how it looks on me is just so stunning!"

Leni smiles. "Thank you Sirena, this has got to be the best thing I have ever designed! And I couldn't have done it without my little sister helping out."

"You're welcome Leni" replied Linka.

"Gotta admit, you do look nice in it" said Loona.

"Kinda reminds me of my wedding days" said Gwen. "Though, mines has some dark blue and black in it."

"This is my first time to help with a wedding thing, and it feels really nice" replied Ember.

"And that's the spirit of the wedding" said Linka.

Then they hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Leni.

"This is Penny, the family has arrived" replied Penny.

Loona opens the door for them and they all come in.

Sirena was delighted to see her parents, not much happy to see her four sisters. Grace, Alicia, Elena and Emilia.

"I'm so glad you made it mama and papa" Sirena goes to hug her parents.

"And we are so glad to be here Mija, you look so beautiful!" said Imelda.

"And I am proud of you for choosing whatever wedding you want, you were always one to be independent from tradition" said Alfonso.

"I may stray from tradition, but I will always respect it" replied Sirena.

Then Emilia looks towards Leni, who is wearing a teal dress that reaches her feet, with some flower pedal patterns at the bottom and shoulders. "So, you are the one who made my sister's dress?"

"Yeah, she asked me to make it for her and it only took me five days" said Leni. "With some help from my little sister."

"We did all we could to make it nice, or better yet stunning" replied Linka, she is wearing a light blue blouse with flower petals as the design and a skirt that reaches her feet with the same design and some roses are on her shoulders.

The other three sisters scoffed at what they said, which got Gwen's attention. "I'm sorry, is there a problem here?"

Elena spoke up. "Yeah, the fact that our sister didn't even tell us about this. We could've at least added some of our ideas onto it."

"Also, this may seem less appealing to us" said Grace.

Leni is in utter shock by their insults. "How dare you?! You have no idea how hard it is to make something this elegant."

"Oh please, we've seen elegant from Grace's wedding, and this doesn't even look traditional to us" said Alicia.

"This isn't your choice! Sirena asked for whatever it is Leni had in mind, you have no rights to insult my sister like that!" yelled Linka.

"Stay out of this little girl" said Emilia. "You're not even close to our fashion eye appealing standards!"

"Insulting my daughter means insulting me! And also insulting the father, and you know who he is!" said Gwen.

"Girls, that's enough!" yelled Sirena. "I can't believe you four would insult the girls who worked hard on this dress of mine, who I trust in making and this is why I intend to move to Spain with my husband!"

The four sisters gasp, so do the parents. Sirena never told them.

"And because of how disgusted I am by your actions, you four are not going to be my bridesmaids!" said Sirena.

"What?" said Emilia.

"No!" from Grace.

"You wouldn't!" yelled Elena.

"But Sirena!" replied Alicia.

"Girls! What Sirena says is law today, you four are to sit down amongst the rest of the familia and stay quiet!" said Imelda.

"Do as your mother and older sister says, or so help me I will have all four of you sent home!" said Alfonso.

Sirena looks to her four younger sisters. "Get out!" They know how dangerous they're older sister is and they take their leave.

Sirena calms down and takes a seat. She then looks to Leni and Linka. "Leni, Linka. I am so sorry for what my sisters said to the two of you."

"It's okay, criticism is the lifestyle of a fashion designer and I have dealt with worse" said Leni.

"As long as they don't do any more damage after all of this" said Linka.

"I was this close to tearing those four apart" said Loona.

"Same here" replied Gwen and Ember.

Then the elderly couple go to them. "We would also like to apologize for our four younger daughter's actions, as you see they have always been fond of our family traditions, even the weddings" said Alfonso.

Then they look to their eldest daughter. "Sirena, we are not disappointed at your choices, and we understand why you would move elsewhere. But we'll be sure to visit you when we can" replied Imelda.

Sirena wiped away a tear and hugged her parents. "Thank you mama, papa. And I'll be sure to visit you as well."

She then gets up and looks to Leni and Linka. "Girls, I would like the two of you to be my bridesmaids."

Leni and Linka were shocked by this. "What?!"

Sirena nods. "Consider this as another way for me to apologize for what my four dumb sisters said and almost did, you two are both hard working girls, and I would love to have you two there with me."

Leni was speechless. "Wow, this is unexpected, Okay, I guess we can do this."

"This is like, my first time. It would be an honor" said Linka.

Sirena looks to her parents. "We understand mija and you're doing the right choice" said Imelda.

"The wedding will start soon, we better get ready" said Alfonso.

Sirena was happy for those who respected her choices. _'I wonder how Hugh is doing.'_

(With Hugh)

The groom himself was fixing his black suit, which was made by his uncle. "Well mates, do I look prepared or what?"

With him in the room is, Lincoln, Neil, Leon, Sergei, Victor, Martin and Gyro.

"Looking good Hugh" said Neil.

"Sirena is so going to love the way you look" replied Lincoln.

"You look as if this is the grandest moment in history" said Gyro.

"Bot gonna lie, but as sharp as a razor" said Leon.

"You look like a man that could die today" said Sergei.

Martin looks to him. "What? Why?"

"Because of his looks, combined with the suit and you pretty much look more than just a girl magnet" replied Sergei.

"He's got a point, good thing this entire thing is heavily protected" replied Victor.

Hugh then look back to the mirror and adjusts the rose on his suit. "This is it, I am going to get married to the one woman who I can call mine forever."

Then they hear a knock on the door, Lincoln goes to the door and opens it. Oh, you must be Hugh's parents. His cousins aren't here are they?"

"Why no they are not young man" said Delilah.

"And you must be the best man of my son, well it is a true honor to meet you commander" Clifford saluted to him.

"Mom! Dad!" Hugh goes to his parents and hugs them. They also return the hug.

"Oh my boy, you have finally grown into a man and getting married" said Delilah.

"And I am truly proud of you my son, good job" said Clifford.

"Thank you father, but all of this couldn't have been possible if it weren't for my soon to be bride Sirena and some help from these chaps" said Hugh.

The rest of the guys there wave at them.

Clifford looks to Lincoln. "I will make sure that none of my nephews do anything to disrupt what Hugh was entrusted to you."

"Thank you sir, but I think I can handle whatever trouble they throw at me. I've been through worse" said Lincoln.

"He's not wrong" replied Sergei.

Clifford then adjusts the rose on his son's suit. "You kind of remind me of myself when I was young, though I wasn't this good looking and I wore my navy suit to my wedding."

Hugh chuckles. "I was thinking about wearing one dad, but then I realized we were going to have our wedding here in Paris. Also almost every beachside resort and place has been booked for private parties."

Clifford and Delilah were shocked by this. "All beach resorts?" asked Delilah.

Martin then pulls out his tablet and it shows the map of Europe and all of its beach hotspots. "Yep, all of them have been booked, unless you wanna have one in Russia."

"Well that is a shame, but still this is something I look forward to remembering Hugh, we'll be waiting outside with the rest of the guests and I will be informing my siblings to keep an eye on their children" said Clifford.

Delilah goes to her son and kisses his cheek. "You and Sirena will have a good life, we also support your choice in moving to Spain."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. This means a lot" said Hugh.

The two elderly couple take their leave.

"So, what did you dad do in his life?" asked Leon.

"Oh, my dad is a retired admiral for the British navy" replied Hugh.

They look to him in shock. "Wow, no wonder why he respects me" said Lincoln.

(Hours later)

Everyone is seated and prepared for this moment. On the right are Sirena's family and to the left are Hugh's family. But the ones sitting on the front seats are Clifford, Delilah, Imelda, Neil, Leon and Sergei, Gwen with Lily, Loona, Dana, Becky, Carol, Victor, Martin, Tadashi, Penny, Jordan, Rick, Jesse, the Dazzles, Timmy, Sunset, Peter and Ember.

Luna is on the piano and Sam is on her violin, and with Chunk as the man to wed them, yeah Hugh wants him to be the one to wed them.

Hugh is at the left side of the altar already with Lincoln next to him, to the right side is Leni and Linka, both holding large bouquets of marigolds, roses and lilacs.

The four Dimartino sisters did not like that fact they were removed from that position, and Hugh's three cousins are also displeased that none of them were chosen to be Hugh's best man or make the bachelor party.

Then Sam and Luna start the wedding song, and they all stand up and see her. Sirena Dimartino, walking down the aisle with her father Alfonso to let her go, and the flower girl being one of Sirena's nieces from her cousin.

Hugh is stunned by what Sirena was wearing, Lincoln is also shocked by this, Martin removes his glasses and cleans them, and Victor slowly lowers his shades. Even the males from Hugh's family were jaw dropped by this woman and her wedding dress.

"Wow, Leni and Linka really did work hard on her dress" Neil whispers to Gwen.

"I know, you think Loona wants Leni to make her wedding dress soon?" asked Gwen.

"Probably" replied Neil.

Sirena's four sisters all looked at the stunned and jaw dropped faces from everyone, turns out Leni and Linka really did make this wedding dress stunning.

Sirena then makes it to Hugh, her father lets her go and sits next to Imelda.

Hugh and Sirena chuckle as they look at each other.

Luna and Sam soon stop playing the music, and let Chunk speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to be here on this fine and lovely day to see this handsome man and this beautiful woman be wedded and forever be called soul mates."

Hugh and Sirena chuckle at his words.

"Now, we all have known these two for some time now. Hugh being the one man in his family to travel to America and start his own life, Sirena being the only one in her family to stray from tradition but still respect it. I guess you can say these two rebellious people were meant to meet and be together, and we of all people agree as well."

Sirena's sisters all scoffed at this, same with Hugh's three cousins.

"And now, you two may speak your vows."

Hugh sighed. "Sirena Alexandria Dimartino, when I first met you, I thought you were just some woman or girl who was just into me for only my looks, many girls I have talked to never did ask me about who I am or what my life has been. But you, you listened, you understood me. No other woman out there has ever just looked at me not for my handsomeness, but you saw what was in my heart and I saw what was in yours, a devoted, kind, passionate and not to mention lovely woman in both mind, body and soul, and I cannot think of any other person I would love to spend the rest of my life with. Because heaven forbids any other girl to be near me, and yet they sent an angel instead."

Everyone was touched by what he just said.

Sirena was touched by his words, she knew it was her turn. "Hugh Jonathan Kirsch, for a long time I thought I would never find a man who would see me as an equal instead of seeing me as some piece of beautiful antique, every man I've encountered always went for my looks, and never looked at who I was. And then you came along, the day we met I knew there was something about you I saw, and when we first talked, we found something we had in common. We are the only ones within our families who are cursed with beauty and it seems that curse can be shattered by finding the one who we were truly meant to be, and I found that someone in you. A kind, generous, independent, understanding and not to mention charming man. And I would love to live the rest of my life to be with you, until the end of all things."

They were all astounded by her vows to Hugh, Clifford and Delilah could only wipe away some of the tears on their faces.

Chunk wipes away his own tears. "Now, before I make this whole thing official. Is there anyone here who wishes to object as to why these two devoted lovers don't deserve this true piece of love and happiness?"

Lincoln looks to the crowd and he can see many of them weren't going to object, but then he sees the four sister's and three cousins. They loon uneasy and as if they were planning to say something. _'Oh boy!'_

Lincoln whispers to his neck tie, all the Ghost and Specter snipers from each building and the Super Kirov redirect their lasers to the targets.

The four sisters and three cousins see the lasers pointed at them, then they see their parents and uncles and aunties looking at them angrily.

They decided to stay quiet.

"Alright then, seems like no one wishes to object." Chunk looks to Lincoln. "You know what to do kid."

Lincoln hands Hugh and Sirena the gold and silver patterned rings. "Congratulations you two" Lincoln whispers.

Hugh puts the ring on Sirena's finger. "Sirena, would you take me, Hugh Jonathan Churchill Kirsch to be your beloved husband. To be there for him when things aren't so well, when things aren't going our way and when support is needed the most?"

Sirena wipes a tear. "I do" She then puts the ring on his finger. "And do you Hugh take me Sirena Alexandria Angelica de la Huerte Dimartino, to be your beloved wife, to treat her with all the respect she deserves, to listen to her, to be there for her, to be her shoulder to lean on, in sickness and in health and to death do us part?"

Hugh was touched and delighted by her words. "Yes, I do."

They remain staring at each other.

Everyone else is confused by this. With one thing on their minds. _'That's Sirena's full name?!'_

Chunk then smiles, and he knows what this means. "Then, by the power invested in me! By the words of all the great musicians and all of the gods and beliefs we have all come across, I hereby dub thee Hugh and Sirena Jonathan Churchill Kirsch Alexandria Angelica de la Huerte Dimartino. Wow, that is a mouthful. Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sirena tosses her bouquet and she grabs Hugh and they passionately kiss.

The bouquet lands onto the arms of Jordan who was seated the whole time, she looks to the bouquet of roses and blushes, she then looks to Lincoln who is winking at her. At this point Jordan faints.

In the Super Kirov, Boomer releases the flock of Swablu and Altaria. (Don't worry they will return to the Airship.)

They all cheer and clap for this wonderful moment.

Then the Super Kirov lowers down the grand finale, the wedding cake and boy is it tall. On top of this vanilla and chocolate wedding cake are two small statues of Hugh and Sirena, with the words. "Truly in love."

Soon, they all continue with the festivities.

Hugh and Sirena are greeted by their parents and relatives, though their four sisters and three cousins were still a bit upset.

Lincoln and Jordan join the others on the dance floor, with Jordan still holding the bouquet.

"Do you think we'll be married one day?" asked Jordan.

"Only time will tell my love, only time will tell" replied Lincoln.

Neil, Gwen, Rick and Jesse take a picture of this.

Leni and Linka are both talking to each other, but then they are approached by Loona.

"Can I ask you two something?" asked Loona.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Linka.

"You think …..You think you two can make me something to wear when it's time for my wedding?" asked Loona.

Leni and Linka were not surprised by this at all, and they replied at the same time. "Sure!"

Carol, Dana and Becky are chatting with Lori through their phones. "Hey Lori, it is so awesome here!" said Dana.

Lori chuckles. _"I bet it is, maybe one day either of you guys could be my brides maids, though we have to be cautious in case Lola wants that part."_

"So true" replied Carol.

Then a tall Spanish man approaches them, no beard and mustache and he seems to be eighteen. "Well hello there chica's, my name is Manuel Dimartino, and I couldn't help but notice how all of you are just divine."

They weren't amused by him, then two other teens are with him. "And these are my brothers Manolo and Raul, we are the cousins of Sirena and we are happy for all you have done, what might your name be my blonde haired beauty?"

"None of your business. I'm already dating someone, so back odd" said Carol.

"Same here" said Dana.

"Me as well" said Becky.

Manuel chuckles. "Well, I do not see your men here, I am sure they wouldn't mind us talking or dancing."

"Really now" they turn around to see Martin, Victor and Leon.

Martin's suit starts to from, Tesla energy emanates from Victor and Leon's eyes turn yellow and he shows his teeth.

"I suggest you three hobos back off, unless someone wants to see their god" said Martin.

"Or you three could just stand there and we beat the living crap out of you" said Victor.

"I'll go for the hearts" said Leon.

"Now, now gentlemen. Let us all be happy, we're all friends and as friends we share" said Manolo.

"Not when it comes to our own personal life!" yelled Leon.

This got the attention of Hugh and Sirena. "Oh no, not again" said Sirena. "Excuse me my love, but I have some dorks to deal with."

Sirena then grabs all three of them by their collars and pushes them over the red fabric line out of the wedding. "I warned you two, in every wedding since you were all kids, to stop doing this! No one wants to be with a bunch of perverted idiots!"

"B-But prima, we were just having fun" said Raul.

"Then tell it to them!" Sirena points to the mother and father of the three boys who were headed towards them, they were in so much trouble.

Sirena then goes back to the wedding, the Kirsch family clapped at how dominant she was.

"So sorry about that, are you three okay?" asked Sirena.

"No harm done and they should be lucky you got to them, before either of us beat the sorry crap out of them" said Dana.

"This was not the first time they did this, and believe me those other times they almost went too far" said Sirena.

"Which explains why some of your family friends are looking at those three in anger" said Carol.

Just then Lincoln is pushed away from his dance with Jordan, he is confronted by Hugh's three cousins. "So, you're the bloke who became Hugh's best man?" said Oswald.

"You don't seem to be fit for that role kid" said Brian.

"We should've been the ones to make his bachelor party, he would've loved it" said Damien.

Lincoln wasn't intimidated by them. "Yeah, and I'm supposed to be scared by a couple of guys who remind me of the three stooges. Nice try but I've seen scarier things from Nazi history and all I see are three men with big egos and no balls to fight someone else their own size."

The three men did not like what Lincoln said. They were about to hit him, but Lincoln dodges and he pulls out his shredder blaster and turns it into a gauntlet and punches Oswald in the face, and he falls unconscious.

Damien tries to tackle him, but he's grabbed by Sergei and is sent back onto the ground via choke slam.

Brian grabs a chair and tries to hit them, but it gets grabbed by Neil and he punches Brian in the face and let's Leon deliver a super kick to the face.

All three men were down for the count. Hugh rushes, towards Lincoln and not those three blokes. "Lincoln, are you alright?"

"Yeah, never better. Thought they weren't much of a challenge" said Lincoln.

"Those guys were nothing more than easy meat for me, and I've fought professional wrestlers better than them" said Sergei.

"Same here man" said Leon.

Clifford goes to Lincoln. "No I am not angry with you, but I am impressed at your combat skills. I guess this is why you were dubbed as commander of such great armies."

"Actually sir, I'm co-commander, my sister is the other half. We work well together" said Lincoln.

Jordan and Linka go to Lincoln. "Are you okay bro?" asked Linka.

"Those guys were jerks" said Jordan.

Clifford went to his three nephews who were being helped up by Clifford's younger brothers who are also Hugh's uncles. "I want the three of you out of this wedding and I don't want to see any of you anywhere near Hugh or anyone of his friends again."

"What?" they yelled.

"Also, your grandfather will hear about this when we get back, he might write some of you out of his will" said Clifford.

The fathers of the three men haul them away, they are then escorted by Terran Marines into a medivac Dropship.

Sirena's four sisters saw everything that has transpired and decided to stay quiet and behave.

As it turns out the grandparents all couldn't attend, they are very old and are either in a nursing home or having surgery.

For the rest of the day, they all spend it with smiles, cheers and dancing.

The one thing that seemed a bit awkward for Lincoln, was Hugh removing the wedding band from Sirena's leg.

Sunset had to cover Timmy's eyes. Same with Gwen to Lily.

When Hugh did this the men all chanted. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Gyro was confused by their chanting. "What the hell is this? A hotdog chucking contest?"

Hugh then takes the strap, kisses Sirena and tosses the thing into the air and it gets caught in Luna's punch.

Luna had no clue what to do with this, neither does Sam.

Lincoln was still unsure of what he just witnessed. _'Is this natural at Weddings? Am I gonna do this one day?'_

Lincoln then sees Jordan winking at him, seeing this made Lincoln faint.

And soon, it was nightfall.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Timmy have fallen asleep with Luna, Leni, Sam and Sunset watching over them.

The rest of the couple's slow dance as the night goes on, and in the middle of it all is Hugh and Sirena.

"So, this is it then" said Hugh.

"Come tomorrow, it will be the start of a new life for the both of us" said Sirena.

They then look to each other. "I am truly greatful to have a woman like you to be my wife, Sirena Alexandria Kirsch."

"And I am proud to be part of it Hugh" The two of them kiss as the moon shines onto the beautiful lights of the Eiffel tower.

To be continued …..

**And that's what I call a wedding. This has got to be my first mostly romance chapter, next to "A Sparking Relationship" of course. Coming pretty soon, which will be a long time will be Sergei and Loona's wedding. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	221. Ch221 A Sparking Crossover

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 221: A Sparking Crossover**

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln awakens from his sleep, he sees Absol and Loudred still passed out. Lincoln realizes that he's no longer in his suit from the wedding. _'Huh, I guess Luna brought me back to my room.'_

Then he looks to his desk and sees a note, from Hugh. Lincoln grabs the note and reads it.

"_Dear Lincoln, it has been quite a blast having you as my best man, and no need to worry about my cousins. They will get themselves a proper scolding from their parents and my father. Sirena and I are already at Spain, we have bought a home there and currently celebrating our honeymoon, I do hope we can meet again, well we will meet again at your uncles wedding. If you wish to call you know my number. You truly are the best man and friend I have ever met, cheers mate. Hugh."_

Lincoln smiles and puts the note in his drawer, he then gets out of bed and heads for the shower. _'Time to get ready for the day.'_

(Later in the day)

All of the Spellman kids have returned home after school, and Neil is also back from his job as the Headmaster of Ever After High.

During high school in Royal Woods, everyone has heard of the big news about Hugh and Sirena being married and no longer residing in Royal Woods.

Which wasn't what some of the loud sisters like to hear, they were upset that Lori knew and didn't want any of them to get involved.

Jordan told her friends that she caught the bouquet, many of them were chatting about Jordan one day marrying her soul mate/Commander. Same goes for Lincoln and his pals, many of them were jealous to the fact he went to a wedding and became best man to someone who was going to be married to their former substitute teacher.

Luna still has the wedding band, though she doesn't know what to do with it, Sam gave her two options. Keep it for when they ever get married, or send it back to Hugh and Sirena. Luna is still thinking about it.

Leni and Linka are both coming up with ideas on what kind of wedding dress they should make for Loona, they were also planning on getting some hellish advice from Loona's work colleague Millie.

Sergei on the other hand is trying to figure out on who to pick as his best man, though he has only two choices Neil or Leon.

Things are still almost as normal as it gets around Royal Woods, there have been some sightings on some new Pokemon within the forests, in which Lisa and Tadashi are trying their best to figure out what kind of Pokemon are they.

Most sightings involve a small fire rabbit, an invisible water amphibian, a chubby looking squirrel and a new sheep Pokemon.

And we are at the now. All of the Spellman's are home and doing whatever they can to occupy their time.

Lincoln is going through a list of things from the Aegis BattleCruiser, he was also thinking about that incident with their battle in the DISK-verse, about when Carol Pingrey was manning the Odin, then he recalls the new weapon Victor made.

Lincoln was then interrupted when he gets a call from someone on his phone. Lincoln checks and sees it was Gyro. _'I wonder what the Guardian want.'_

Lincoln heads to the kitchen, from the window he can see Luna, Sam and Jordan in the backyard, and all three of them are coming up with a song.

Lincoln then answers the call. "Hey Gyro, what's up?"

"Incoming!" yelled Gyro.

"Wait what?" asked Lincoln.

Then they feel the ground shake, as if there was an earthquake nearby. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Lincoln.

The rest of the people also feel this, and it reaches FutureTech's sensors, which interrupts a tennis match between Martin, Becky and Carol, Victor.

Lincoln looks out the window in the dining room and he sees the Great Gate is activated and he sees some large muscular tentacle faced monsters coming out, each one with a different weapon.

Then Lincoln recalls what Gyro said about these things, straight from Azeroth, the minions of the old god N'Zoth. The Unbroken and The Faceless ones!

Leni, Linka, Neil, Gwen, Sunset and Timmy also see this. Luna, Sam and Jordan head to the front yard and they see Gyro fighting off each one and trying to reach the great gate to stop them from pouring out.

"What in the bloody hell is this?!" yelled Luna. Luna and Sam enter hero mode and join the brawl.

Jordan calls upon the vulture bike and she suits up.

Leni comes out of the window with some plant minions, Linka also comes out and fires poison darts.

Neil jumps off the roof and slams down with his zerg powers, Gwen does the same and sends a volley of electric arrows.

Lincoln comes out of the house in his hero suit and blasts fire and ice with his shredder blaster.

Timmy and Sunset stay on the roof and keep the enemy's away from the house. Courage with Lily takes refuge in the basement along with Washington, Victoria and their little ones safe with the Pokemon acting as guards.

Seeing all of this from the distance, Boomer makes a hard turn and the Super Kirov Airship sets its course to the fight.

(FutureTech HQ)

They all head into the main screen room and see what was happening.

"Oh my god" said Victor.

"What the heck are those things?" asked Carol.

"Creatures from Azeroth, we have to get there and help them seal off the Great Gate" replied Martin.

"I'll head there first" Penny takes off out of the window.

Becky turns into fire and catches up, Martin suits up and flies out.

Victor is about to leave, but then he sees Carol putting her tennis racket away, Victor then has an idea. "Carol!"

Carol turns around and sees Victor toss her a large gun shaped case, she catches it and opens the case and sees the weapon the V1 Garand sniper rifle. Carol looks to Victor who smiles at her. "You wanna help out?"

Carol smiles, picks up the weapon, reloads it and sets it to automatic fire. "Let's go be heroes!"

(Spellman Estate)

All of them are busy battling these monsters of N'Zoth.

"Guardian! What the fuck is happening here?!" asked Neil.

"I was battling with the Alliance and Horde forces at Nyalothah. But then I saw some Faceless Void sorcerers trying to build their own Great gate, so I go in and stop them, but it seems they have finished it and triggered a portal. The Alliance and Horde forces are on the other side trying to fight and destroy that wretched gate duplicate!" replied Gyro.

"Which means we have to seal off this one so they don't keep pouring out!" yelled Lincoln, he dodges the large hammer of a faceless one and blasts it in the face. "I question why these things are even called faceless ones."

Luna Frost sends a hail of icy wind freezing a row of unbroken ones, Linka then tosses a frag grenade and it destroys them.

Then they spot the Super Kirov bombarding the incoming hordes of monsters. "At least we got some artillery support" said Sam.

Penny flies down and impales multiple foes with her array of blades. "We have to cover for the guardian, he has to get to the gate and close it."

"We're already trying kid" said Gwen as she shoots a high explosive arrow.

"At least these freaks are easy to kill" replied Leni as she impales many of them with a bramble of razor vines.

Gyro then sees his path cleared when Becky and Martin fly down and blasts them. "Gyro move! Close that portal!"

"On it!" Gyro rune warps past all of the monsters, one is about to strike him with a mace, but it gets sniped in the head.

They spot a medivac Dropship with its hatch open and someone is shooting their enemies.

Wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket that fits her physique with gold buttons and a velvet short sleeved shirt underneath with a red tie, brown skirt, violet stockings, black cowboy boots with a black brown belt with lots of ammo, fingerless black gloves and a violet face mask for the mouth with the symbol of a vulture and an eagle and along with a black cowboy looking hat.

She then reveals her face. "Hey guys, thought you needed some backup" said Carol.

They were shocked on who it was. "Carol Pingrey?!"

She reloads her weapon and sets it to blast. "That's Velvet Slinger to you!" she blasts the whole head off of a faceless one.

Carol then jumps off the dropship and joins Sunset and Timmy on the roof.

Then Victor also jumps out of the Dropship and slams his fist to the ground, sending tons of electricity to surrounding foes. "I decided to let her join this battle."

"Well, at least she can act as defense and a little bit of offense" said Linka.

"She looks cool in that" said Sam.

Gyro then runs towards the great gate and then he warps in front of it, he starts channeling an incantation. Neil and Lincoln stand behind him and make sure he's got no threats interrupting him.

"Make sure Gyro isn't interrupted!" said Lincoln.

Then Gyro opens his eyes and he blasts the portal, the entire thing is shut down, but they still had lost of enemies to fight. "Portal down!"

"That's great!" Luna blasts off a faceless one.

"But there's still these guys to deal with" Jordan punches a hole in the chest of an unbroken one.

They all continue fighting off what's left of these monsters, but then Gwen sees one of the faceless ones has an enchanted mace and it starts summoning something while it's being protected. "Guys, what the heck is that thing?"

Gyro is shocked by this creature. "That's a faceless one void reaver! He's going to try and open a portal!"

"Not if I got something to say about it!" Lincoln splits his blaster in two and attaches them to his hands as gauntlets.

"Whoa, talk about an upgrade" said Linka.

Lincoln then charges forward and tackles the creature, but at the same time the portal is made and they both pass through with two more following behind.

"Lincoln!" Luna charges forward on an ice road and passes into the portal.

Martin sees the portal getting smaller, he triggers his energy sensors and keeps the portal stable. "Someone go after them, I'll hold the portal here!"

They then see the rest of the faceless and unbroken ones headed through the portal.

"Alright people, let's go and give them some backup!" said Neil. He flies towards the portal on his demon dragon wings, and the others follow.

They leave Sunset, Timmy and Carol to watch over as defense and keep Martin protected.

The Super Kirov arrives. Boomer, Leon, Sergei and Loona charge into the portal.

"Wherever they are, I hope they'll be fine" said Sunset.

Then Peter, Ember, Lori and Dana arrive.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late" said Dana.

"We were caught up with family stuff" said Lori.

"That and we were doing some music practice with the Dazzles" said Peter.

"Where the heck is Sam?" asked Ember.

They then see the wreckage around the front of the Great gate. "What the heck happened here?" asked Dana.

Then they see Carol and her new look. "Carol? What are you doing here?" asked Lori.

(In another dimension)

The sun is shining brightly on a peaceful day in Ketchum Park, but it gets interrupted when the air starts to shake.

A portal opens and coming out is Lincoln punching the Faceless one Reaver in the face with his fire gauntlets.

They both crash down to the ground, Lincoln does a combat roll then slams his left gauntlet to the ground, activates his mask and looks to his foe.

The faceless one reaver gets up, slams it's mace to the ground and roars at him.

Lincoln then gets ready for a fight. "Let's brawl you tentacle face son of a bitch!" He charges forward as does his larger enemy.

Lincoln uses his gauntlets to launch him in the air and punch the monster in the face, he then lands on the head and unleashes a flame thrower attack.

The faceless reaver tries to grab him, but Lincoln dodges and stabs it in the back with his kyber claws, he then slides off its body and tears through its flesh with his ice claws.

Then two more faceless ones arrive and they attack Lincoln, he dodges and blasts each one with each kyber shot, but then he's pinned to the ground by the faceless one reaver. The monster is about to slam him with its mace, but it gets impaled in the arm by an icicle shot.

Coming out of the portal is Luna Frost and she sends a hail storm of icicle shards at all of them.

Luna Frost then goes to Lincoln. "You okay bro?" She helps him up.

"I am, now that you're here sis" replied Lincoln.

They then see more of these monstrous freaks coming out of the portal. Lincoln and Luna both get into combat stance.

"The more for us to kill" said Lincoln.

"The best way for us to bond, action style!" said Luna.

Lincoln and Luna both tag team as they switch between which of these freaks they're fighting.

Lincoln shoots out some ice, he then slides under Luna and she impales them with her ice spears.

Luna uses her ice claws to shred the heads off, Lincoln leap frogs over her and uses his kyber claws next, Luna leaps over him and uses an ice axe, Lincoln jumps over her and uses his ice claws, Luna jumps over him and uses her ice sword and finally Lincoln finishes it off by jumping over Luna and using his flame thrower claws.

Luna freezes ten of them, she grabs Lincoln and tosses him into the air so he can shatter them with his kyber shots. Luna leaps into the air and sends out icicle shots, she grabs Lincoln and they both ice warp to one of the frozen areas on the ground.

The two of them were in perfect sibling bond sync, but then they see there are still more.

"Looks like things aren't turning out well bro" said Luna.

"As long as we can keep them from escaping elsewhere" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan comes through and blasts all of the monsters off, Neil flies in and burns them, Gwen jumps off his back and lands onto a tree and sends out a hail of arrows.

Leni comes out and throws Linka with her vines, Linka blasts each one with a high explosive dart and she lands onto one of Leni's newly summoned ancient protector.

Becky comes out and sends a wave of green fire, Victor and Sam shoot bolts of electricity and Tesla energy.

Penny flies out and impales them with her array of blades.

Leon arrives and begins clawing at all foes and dropping grenades, Sergei strikes a row with his hammer, Loona tears them apart with her claws and teeth and Boomer strikes a row of faceless ones when he throws his scythe, he then unleashes a toxic vomit attack. Gross.

Then Peter comes out and uses Blood Crucible to blast the monsters in the face and Ember comes in and uses her guitar to let loose a massive spectral fist.

Lincoln and Luna smile seeing them all joining in. "Looks like the rest of the team showed up" said Lincoln. "Or in Tracer's case, the Cavalries here!"

"Rock on dudes!" yelled Luna, she rides on an ice road and Lincoln hops on.

They all continue their battle against these freaks, they do hear some civilians running and screaming.

"We dot people in this area. Someone get them out of here now!" yelled Victor.

"On it!" Leni sends a bramble of vines to the civilians, and they summon themselves into Ancient treants, they pick up each civilian and bring them out of the fight.

A faceless one picks up a car and throws it towards Leon, he ducks down and launches a Panzerfaust to the monster. "Whoever owns that car, I hope they got insurance for monster attacks."

Lincoln continues to ride Luna's ice road, he then jumps off and lands on top of an unbroken one and impales its head with icicle shots. He jumps off and unleashes a flamethrower strike.

Lincoln sees Jordan in the vulture ripping the head off of one of the Faceless ones, Lincoln then sees an unbroken one trying to hit him with some magic bolts, Lincoln immediately dodges all of the attacks and takes cover behind the car that was thrown.

Lincoln then checks his blaster and is ready to set it to high explosive rounds, what he doesn't know is that he is not alone behind the fallen car. Lincoln turns to his right and sees six civilians. "Hey, stay here and be safe."

Lincoln is about to get out of cover and continue fighting, but then he stops, sits back down and looks at the six civilians.

Four kids and two teens, one with white hair, orange jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

A girl with brown braided ponytail with a blue bow, yellow long sleeves shirt, blue skirt, black shorts, white socks and brown shoes.

A Boy with blonde hair, green short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

A girl with black hair, Asian looking, white shirt with a red star in the middle, a stylish watch, black skirt, white socks and green shoes.

A pixie cut teenager wearing a purple shirt with a skull, purple skirt, boots and white belt straps.

A blonde teen girl with a blue streak in the hair, blue jacket, white shirt with the symbol of the Who, purple pants, velvet belt, boots and blue wrist bands.

No shadow of a doubt, Freezer Burn Lincoln was looking at Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Stella, Sam and some other kid he has no clue of.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" thankfully he's wearing his mask so they don't know what he looks like, but he can't say much for Luna Frost, Becky Fire, Leni Ivy, Sam Livewire and Jordan Arct Aurora.

Lincoln then uses his comm link. "Hey guys, I think we're in another Loudverse."

"What makes you say that?" Neil slams his mace onto the toe of a faceless one, letting Leni impale it with her vines.

Leni then sees the sign if the Park. "Guys, it says Ketchum Park."

Gyro also sees it. "Oh, so I guess we are in another Loudverse, looks like the faceless one void reaver made a mistake with his magic."

Back with Lincoln, he could see just how shocked these alternate versions were. He could see Jordan holding onto Lincoln's hand and Stella doing the same, if only he could figure out who that boy is.

'_At least they won't know who I am with my mask on' _Lincoln needed to keep them comfortable. "Listen to me, this is not going to sound easy, but you guys have to stay strong and remain here. I will do what I can to keep you all safe."

They look to him, and feel as if his words sounded familiar, and inspiring almost.

"Um, thank you" said Jordan.

Lincoln then gets out of cover and sends a barrage of fire and ice.

Then two eagles swoop down and claw the eyes of an unbroken one, this gives Lincoln the advantage to launch his kyber shots.

Lincoln comes out of cover and the two eagles land on his shoulders. "What the heck? I guess you two have to be here for a reason I suppose."

The two bald eagles nod and they take to the skies just as Lincoln charges and unleashes his dual kyber claws.

Luna Frost continues to freeze all of her surrounding foes and by her side is Leni with her explosive pollen shots.

Luna then leaps into the air and lands onto the fallen car, she uses her powers and manifests an ice machine gun and starts shredding through enemies. "Now this is what I call shredding!"

She then dodges the incoming bolt of pain from a faceless one, Luna takes cover behind the fallen car, she catches her breathe. "Whoo that is one heck of a fight.

"What the heck are you?" Luna frost turns and sees her alternate self.

Luna Frost and Luna Loud were now looking at each other, Sam is shocked and had no clue which one was beautiful. Her Luna or this hotter ice powered Luna.

The blonde haired boy looked at Luna Frost from top to bottom. Then Stella holds his hand. "You do not have a crush on Luna Simon, remember that."

"Y-Yeah, okay" replied Simon, who is still wide eyed.

"This is so awkward" said Luna Frost.

"Are you … Me?" asked Luna Loud.

Luna Frost needed a response. "Umm, no?" She then jumps out of cover and starts assaulting a row of unbroken ones with her ice axe.

Jordan then leaps out of the Arct mech and she starts shooting with her gauze rifle while the mech is in auto pilot.

Lincoln stands behind her and they both tag team these freaks, and with them are the bald eagles.

Sergei sees some copes trying to shoot at the monsters, one of them is about to get rammed by a faceless one, but Leni uses her vines to grab the creature and send it airborne, Sam takes to the skies and she summons a storm and electrocutes the monster.

This entire battle is complete chaos, though Neil is questioning about the two bald eagles joining Lincoln and Jordan in the fight.

Then Sam hears screaming and so does Peter.

They see the fallen car and they could see an unbroken one ready to strike it with its axe.

Peter uses his sword to fire a harpoon and chain and it connects to the freaks chest, Sam rides the chain, gets on top of the beast and electrifies its brain, then Ember comes in and strikes it with her axe.

Sam lands onto the ground with ember. "Now that was awesome!" said Sam.

"Rock on Sam" said Ember.

Peter runs to them. "Sam, Ember. You two okay?"

"We are" replied Sam.

"Sam?" they turn around and Sam and Peter are shocked at who they were looking at.

Blonde hair, green shirt with a red line in the middle, a small bandage on his left cheek, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"S-Simon?" asked Sam.

"N-No, it can't be" said Peter.

Ember was shocked by this. "Oh no."

Then they see another Sam come out from cover and hold onto Simon. "Simon, we have to get down!" Then she sees her hero self. "Who in the heck?"

Sam Livewire was confused by this. "Simon?"

Peter takes a step forward. "Is that you my boy?"

Simon is a bit shocked and backs away a bit. "I-I don't know you."

Peter and Sam both wanted to go to him, but then Ember gets in the way. "Peter, Sam. I know he looks and sounds like the Simon you two once knew, but he's not. He's not from our world you two have to understand."

"B-But, he looks just like my little bro" said Sam Livewire with a tear in her eye.

"I know that. But look, he has his own sister, which means he has his own mom and dad and pretty much other family members. This is not the Simon you two know" said Ember.

Peter then shakes his head and wipes away his tears. Ember's right Sam. This is not the Simon we know." Peter then looks to the fight. "And I hate getting back painful memories!" He turns into Ghost Rider and he unleashes a fire breath onto ten Faceless ones.

Sam is also confused, but then she recalls everything in her mind. Her Simon, her mom. They're gone, this Simon is alive and has his own family. Sam smiles and wipes away a tear, she then looks to some unbroken ones about to channel a spell, and so she turns into a bolt of lightning and kills them all.

Ember sighs. "We are not breaking down today people!" She then rides her guitar and charges into the fight.

Jordan returns to her mech and leaps onto the fallen car and provides some shielding. Freezer burn comes in and also assists.

Then they see another Faceless void reaver.

"Someone kill that thing before it opens some other portal!" said Gyro.

Neil sends out a dragon breathe, Sam with a lighting shot, Victor with a tesla blast, Gyro with an arcane rift, Ember with a ghostly wave, Peter with an inferno ball, Luna with an ice beam and Penny with a green array blast.

The Faceless void reaver finishes its spell but it gets hit by every attacks and creates a powerful shockwave that eradicates the rest of the faceless and unbroken ones.

The shockwave is so intense they all brace themselves.

Lincoln who is on top of the Arct mech is knocked away and hits the outside wall of a nearby building and falls to the ground.

Luna Frost sees this. "Lincoln!" She rushes towards him.

Lincoln gets up and deactivates his mask to catch his breath, then Luna arrives and helps him. "Are you okay bro?"

Lincoln coughs. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse." He then sees his blaster is missing. "Where the heck?"

Then someone hands it to him, and right in front of him is Lincoln Loud, with a concerned face. "I believe this is yours."

Lincoln realizes he doesn't have his mask on, he grabs the blaster and activates his mask again. "Umm, thank you Mr. Loud."

Lincoln Loud looks at him with concern, so does Luna, Sam, Stella, Simon and Jordan. "Are you …. Are you two from another world?"

Lincoln turns off his mask and sighs. "It's not easy to explain."

Then Arct Aurora arrives and coming out is Jordan who rushes to Lincoln Spellman. "Lincoln! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine my darling" replied Lincoln, then Jordan sees the other Lincoln and the other Jordan. "Oh, so they must be a couple too."

"Sure seems like it" replied Lincoln.

Jordan Rosato looks at the hero attire Jordan Arct Aurora is wearing. "Nice suit, I look good in it."

Jordan chuckles. "Thanks."

Then they see the portal still open. "Alright, looks like all of these freaks are down for the count, or otherwise dead. I shall dispose of their remains and then we can head back home" said Gyro.

"Let me help you man" said Neil as he uses his dragons breathe. The rest of the heroes head back to the portal.

Leni and Linka notice that Lincoln and Luna weren't around.

"There they are" said Linka. The two of them head to their siblings but they are shocked to see the other Louds there.

"Oh boy" said Linka.

"This is bad right?" asked Leni.

Lincoln and Luna Loud were shocked to see Leni, as a super hero, of plants and she looks gorgeous.

And they also see the female version of Lincoln.

"What the heck dude?" said Luna Loud.

"Whoa! A girl Lincoln, now I've seen it all" replied Simon.

Linka looks to Freezer Burn. "Bro, we have to go now. They're gonna be cleansing the area of magical energies soon."

Then Sam and Peter arrives. Simon and Sam sharp look at the hero version of Sam, they could tell she had some tears on her face.

Simon approaches them, Sam also goes with him. "Excuse me, umm other Sam. I know that something bad happened to your Simon and I'm really sorry for that. Maybe this will help." Simon hugs Sam Livewire.

This shocks Sam Livewire, she then cries and hugs him. Peter does the same and joins the hug, they soon break the hug. "Thank you, Simon." Sam then places a kiss on his forehead.

"I miss you already son" replied Peter.

The other Sam goes to Sam Livewire. "I have to admit, we make that outfit work. But when did I get a big chest?"

Sam livewire blushes and chuckles. "Let's just say super powers can change a lot of things about you."

"You mean like her" Luna Loud points to Luna Frost and her body, which seems way different from the sixteen year old Luna Loud they know.

Luna Frost chuckles. "Yeah, I guess super powers can change ya."

Lincoln Loud then sees Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora leaving. Leni, Linka, Sam and Peter also follow.

"Wait!" said Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln and Luna turn around and they see Lincoln Loud, with Luna, Sam, Simon, Stella and Jordan. And the two eagles sit on Lincoln Louds shoulders. Lincoln smirks at this. _'So, those birds belong to him, nice.'_

Lincoln Loud was nervous at first, but his sister's smile was enough to at least motivate him. "W-Who are you guys?"

Gyro and Neil finish clearing off all of the Azeroth monster corpses and they fly through the portal.

Lincoln and Luna look to the portal, Luna heads through first and Lincoln looks back to the Louds and activates his mask. "We're the Royal Defenders."

To be continued …..

**This has been bugging me for quite a while, a small cross over between my two grand stories. "Spells and Louds" and "A Sparking Relationship". You can check out "A Sparking Relationship" for their point of view. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	222. Ch222 Game Stream 71

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 222: Game Stream 7.1**

Sunset: Hey guys, now what you're all going to see are just some random stuff we all did when we played Gmod a few days ago, so sit back, relax and let the craziness commence! Also, this is rated PG-13 there will be tons of inappropriate language.

(Skip)

They are at a mall and using their avatars.

Neil (Varian Wrynn): Excuse me sir, we would like to buy some tickets to see Pluto Nash in 3D.

Leon (Corn flakes box): To see what?!

Neil: Pluto Nash! In 3D!

Leon: Okay, let me see, here is your ticket. (Hands him a slice of pie)

Neil: (Chuckles) I accidently ate my ticket.

Leon: That's alright man.

Next one is Sergei.

Sergei (Rambo): Excuse me, I would also like a ticket to see Pluto Nash in 3D.

Leon: okay, here you go. (But the ticket get stuck on the window.)

Sergei: and the ticket is stuck.

Leon: Where's it at? (Spots it and picks it up) oh, I see it.

Lincoln (mini Minecraft Steve): I would also like a ticket.

Leon: Okay, one child ticket. (He brings up tons of bananas and they all laugh.) Looks like I gave you too much.

Boomer (Buzz Lightyear): We hit the jack pot!

Sunset (Captain Marvel): I'd like a ticket to see Pluto Nash in 3D.

Leon: What the fuck? Why the hell do you people wanna see Pluto Nash in 3D?

Sunset: This is the only place that shows it.

Leon: (Chuckles) I'm just giving you guys some random shit. (They all laugh)

Neil: Alright, we got tickets now let's go and get some snacks.

Lincoln: Hang on a minute! Buzz didn't get any tickets.

Boomer: Excuse me, I would like to see Pluto Nash in 3D! (Feeling like this is shit, Leon pulls out a shotgun and kills him and they all laugh.)

Sunset: So, I guess that one's a no.

(Skip)

They are now inside of the theater and someone's phone goes off, and the movie hasn't even started yet.

Sunset: Who the hell brought they're phones?!

Sergei: Turn it off!

Neil: Oh, it's mine hang on. (Answers the phone and they all look at him) Where you at bro? We're at the movies you should be here, we're gonna watch Pluto Nash.

Lincoln: (Pulls out a shotgun and shoots him) He said no phones! (They all laugh)

Sunset: Good job.

(Skip)

The movie is starting and they all see the Warner Brothers logo come up, they're all sitting in the front row.

Lincoln: Oh wow, the 3D is amazing.

Sergei: This is so going to be awesome!

Lincoln: Love how they make this.

Boomer: It's so realistic though.

Sunset: When does Eddie Murphy show up? That's all I wanna know.

Then Leon comes through the screen and his avatar is Eddie Murphy, oh and he has a bazooka.

Leon: He shows up right fucking now 3D bitch! (He fires the bazooka and kills them all and they all laugh.)

Sunset: What the heck was that?!

Sergei: Best 3D ever!

Lincoln: God that was so funny!

(Skip)

They are now at a gun store and Leon is the employee.

Leon: Hey guys, what do you guys want?

Lincoln: We're here for some weapons, you got anything good?

Neil: we're here just to shop and/or look around.

Leon: Then follow me please.

They see tons of guns on the wall, but Sunset sees something odd mounted to the wall.

Leon: alright, we got some AK's, MG's, SMG's, HMG's, LMG's and some Shot guns, oh and some old boomsticks or whatever they used to call them. (Then he spawns a burger on the counter.)

Then Neil, Lincoln and Boomer also see what was mounted on the wall. It's actually A Terminator mounted to the wall.

Lincoln: Dude, what is that?

Leon: (looks to the burger) Oh, well this is my lunch. It's a burger.

They all start laughing.

Leon: What? What's wrong? Why are you all laughing?

Neil: (Laughs) The Cheese Burger?!

Boomer: That's the last fucking thing we were even talking about?!

Sunset: We were talking about the stupid Terminator behind you! But you were thinking of something else!

They all laugh and Leon turns around and sees it.

Leon: Oh, well he's an employee.

Lincoln: Then why is he even stuck there?!

Leon: Because he pissed me off!

(Skip)

They see Sergei has changed his avatar to one of those fish from SpongeBob, only squared and he's hiding behind some boxes.

Neil: Dude, that is creepy as hell.

Sunset: What the? What the heck is that?

Leon: Is that one of those fucking fish from SpongeBob?

Lincoln: Yeah, from the episode when Sandy was looking for him and this big guy turns one of the fish into a square.

Boomer: Dude, Sergei looks creepy as hell.

Sergei: (hiding and looking at them with his bulging eyes) I see you, I see you over there! And I don't fucking like it. (They all laugh) He then spawns in a burger.)

Leon: Look at that burger.

Sergei: Imma eat this cheeseburger! (He eats it) Yeah, I ate the shit out of that Krabby Patty! Now the second you all turn your eyes, I'm gonna whoop some ass! (They all laugh)

Sergei: Look at my eye! You think I'm kidding around?! It's gonna be exploding outside of my head! I got my eye on you! (They all laugh.)

Susnet: dude, why are you shaking?

Sergei: I'm so pissed off I can't stay still!

Lincoln: Are you on drugs or something? (They all laugh.)

Sergei: I'm high on cocaine! I've been doing drugs for a minute!

Neil: you look like you're hungry or something.

Sergei: To lose my fucking mind! If I don't get me some god damn Krabby patties! (They all laugh.)

Soon he's no longer hiding behind the crates.

Sunset: Look guys, he's free now.

Sergei: Surprise mother fucker. Bet you didn't expect this to happen! (They all laugh) Now I'm free!

(Skip)

Now they are inside of a house, a crappy house attic and in different avatars.

Sunset (Rona Rousey): Alright, everyone get comfortable and see your sleeping quarters.

Leon (Colonel Sanders): guys, this place is so crowded with two eight foot tall Italian plumbers.

What he means is, Neil is Luigi and Victor is Mario. And they all laugh.

Victor: Eight foot tall Italian plumbers with heads the size of Volkswagen beetles that are as tall as Shaquille O'Neil! (They all laugh.)

Neil: This is crazy, okay I have some weapons. So I am going to hand some to all of you, but I am keeping the grenade launcher.

Leon: What? Why?

Sunset: Yeah, why do you get to keep the freaking rocket launcher and we get these nerf guns?

Neil: Because, because. I am great.

Victor: (Pulls out a shotgun and shoots him) Not anymore! (They all laugh.)

(Skip)

Sunset: Hey Victor, get into that seat and see what happens.

Victor sits on the chair and his character looks as if darkness is covering his face, they all laugh and Victor speaks in a creepy voice.

Victor: Welcome to my corner, how may I serve you today?

Leon: Tell us a story big nosed Italian man. (They all chuckle.)

Victor: My name is Mario. I am a 57 year old retired ex plumber, I don't really know where I am. But I will tell you all my tale, in exchange for a box of milk and half eaten hotdog.

Sunset: Okay here you go. (She throws the two items at him.)

Victor: Once there was a man, his name was Pablo. Pablo wasn't even a really good man, he liked to have sex with very small sheep. (They all gasp and laugh.)

Leon: Jesus Christ!

Neil: What the fuck is this story? Is this even scary?

Sunset: I don't know man.

Victor: That went way too fucking far. Can I start over again?

Victor: (gets off the chair) Look guys, I change my color and voice when I get into the chair.

Sunset: Oh, I see it now.

Neil: That is so weird.

Victor: See, see. When I'm off I'm myself but when I get on the chair. (Back on the chair and creepy voice) I turn into Pablo! (They all laugh.)

Leon: Wait, you turn into Pablo?!

(Skip)

They're all gathered in a circle.

Leon: alright boys, it's been six months since the zombie apocalypse first started and-.

Neil: Six months?

They all look to Neil.

Neil: It's been two days! (They all laugh and look to Leon.)

Leon: It's felt longer alright, I mean look at the living conditions I'm in. I have a bloody bed.

Victor: He's right about that one.

Leon: And I have two left boots.

Neil: Hey me too.

Leon: And Sunset has been sinking us dry with her crappy store scamming scheme over there! (They all look to sunset's side and sees a table with some random junk.) Where she sells us jars of empty mayonnaise!

Neil: She stole my mug.

Sunset: It' ain't a crime if no one sees it. I can sell it back to you though.

Victor: Don't you all worry about that, I have two left boots too.

Neil: I heard that there's this outpost not too far from here, and they are selling right boots! (They all laugh.)

Sunset: Now that sounds cool.

Neil: We gotta get there before black Friday!

Leon: there's loads of people seeking refuge in a place that has right boots! (They all laugh.)

Victor: I'm down, let's make this trip!

Sunset: but first, we need some sleep.

They all get to their areas and sleep, Victor is tossing and turning on his and making noise.

Victor: I can't get fucking comfortable here!

Sunset: Oh my gosh! Mario could you stop making so much noise!

Niel: You guys gotta train yourselves to sleep with your eyes open. (He's carrying a bomb while sitting up) This is a C4, it has a two mile blast radius. (They all laugh.)

Victor: That's it, two fucking miles?

Leon: That is so dumb.

Victor: So when there's a zombie apocalypse we're all gonna die before we even escape. (They all laugh.)

(Skip)

The area is now a Minecraft theme.

Boomer (Steve): What's up everyone, today we're gonna be doing some Minecraft.

Sunset (Ashe from LoL): What the hell is that? (She means the house.)

Boomer: that's my house man.

Neil (Captain America): Why does it look like a freaking face? (They all laugh, Boomer turns around and sees it.)

Boomer: Oh, I guess it does. (Then Leon blasts him away with a bazooka and they laugh.)

Leon (Michael Jordan): Get the fuck out of here I got this! Okay everyone welcome back to GTA 5. We're not gonna be doing any of this bullshit Minecraft stuff, we're gonna be stealing some cars and money, delivering drugs, killing people. It's gonna be awesome!

Gyro (Terminator): Welcome to Gmod mother fucker! (He blasts Leon with a bazooka and they all laugh.)

Leon: Jesus Christ man!

Sunset: That went well.

Neil: I liked it when Boomer was killed first.

(Skip)

Sunset, Leon, Boomer and Neil found an underground bunker and goes in it, they see it has cameras that show them about what was happening outside.

Gyro: Where the hell are you guys?

Leon: we're on some kind of bunker, and we can see you.

Neil: Seeing you on this screen makes it look like a movie.

Sunset: It actually does seem like it, kinda like a Terminator movie.

Gyro (mimics Arnold Schwarzenegger voice): Good evening ladies and gentleman, my name is Arnold Schwarzenegger and today, today we'll be going to the chopper! So come on! Come on! We need to get to the chopper!

They all laugh. Sunset then looks at the controls near the screen and pushes a button. The button launched something.

Gyro: Where's the chopper?! We need to get to the chopper! (Then a Minecraft helicopter heads towards him.) Oh look it's the chopper! (The chopper crashes on him.) AAAAURGH!

They all laugh.

Neil: What the fuck was that?!

Sunset: Nailed it!

Leon: You did that?

(Skip)

They're still looking at the screen and now they're instructing Gyro on where to go.

Neil: Gyro, Gyro. Go over there.

Sunset: By the rocket!

Boomer: You see the rocket?

Gyro: (spots the Minecraft rocket on the ground and it is big) Yeah I see it, now what?

Leon: We want you to walk in any direction, jus away from it.

Gyro: Okay.

Sunset pushes a button and the rocket flies without gyro knowing. They all laugh.

Neil: Holy shit.

Leon: Oh no,

Boomer: This is bad.

Gyro: What? What's going on? (He turns around and sees the rocket gone.)

Gyro: Where the fuck did that thing go? (Then he looks up and it heads for him.) Oh god! (And it crashes on him.)

They all laugh.

Sunset: Bulls eye!

Leon: Dude, this is fucking awesome!

Boomer: Look at him just lying there dead.

Gyro: Yeah, yeah. Nice touch on that one.

(Skip)

Sunset: Well, that was the three crazy things we all did, I hope some of you liked it or not. It was crazy and chances we might do it again, this is Sunset Shimmer of Shimmer cove and I'll see you guys next time.

To be continued …

**This was based off of Vanoss and his friends playing Gmod, and it is hilarious. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	223. Ch223 San Fransokyo Heroes part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 223: San Fransokyo heroes part 1**

(Ketchum Park)

All of the Spellman's are at the park enjoying the nice day it has given them. Though they are not the only ones spending some time there, they are also joined by their allies.

Neil and Gwen are underneath the shade of a tree with Lily who is learning to read on her own.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Timmy are tossing around a frisbee.

Luna and Sam are both coming up with another song.

Lori and Sunset are chatting with Penny, Dana, Becky and Carol.

Leon and Sergei are both discussing on the bachelor party, Sergei chose his best man Leon.

Loona is talking to Leni about what her wedding dress would look like.

Martin and Victor are playing VR chess on a picnic table.

Jack Cyber and Lisa are both having a trivial challenge with Luan asking those questions through some topic cards and Boomer keeping score.

Lynn Jr is playing ball with Lana and Lola.

Lucy is sitting on the other side of the tree where Neil and Gwen are at, she is writing into her poem journal.

The rest of their Pokemon are playing amongst themselves.

Tadashi is by the pond, looking at his reflection.

Courage is staying home to watch over Washington and Victoria, the two animal parents were going to be the ones to decide when they're little ones are ready to head out of the basement.

The Loud parents had to go to work.

"So, you thinking of adding Carol into our team?" asked Jordan.

"I think she already is, she did pretty well when she blasted at those monsters" said Lincoln.

"Victor did give her that sweet gun, and she came up with her own name too" said Linka. "Velvet Slinger, sounds cool and western like."

"And she already knows how to shoot like a pro, I am impressed" replied Timmy.

They continue to toss the Frisbee around.

With Leon and Sergei.

"So, I have some ideas on where we can celebrate your bachelor party" said Leon.

"It better not be anywhere with too much single women, Loona will smell it off of me" replied Sergei.

"No worried brother, it will be just like Lincoln's, sort of. Did Loona say anything about her bachelor party?" asked Leon.

"She told me she's gonna go on one last killing spree in hell, alongside Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie. A last ride with the I.M.P for her, before she has her new life with me" said Sergei.

"You feeling nervous about getting married?" asked Leon.

Sergei chuckles. "A little, but I can manage. For my bachelor party, will you be inviting the other guys?"

"Neil, Peter, Martin, Victor and Boomer. Those are the best guys I can bring with us, I don't think it's wise to add Lincoln or Timmy into the bachelor party. It might not be appropriate for them" replied Leon.

"Very well then" replied Sergei.

With the teens.

"So, how does it feel to be a member of the team Carol?" asked Lori.

"To be honest, very thrilling. But I still have my job at your father's restaurant" replied Carol.

"Same here, but no need to worry Carol, once College comes for you, you don't have to worry about it" said Lori.

"Speaking of college, have you decided which college to go to?" asked Sunset.

"If I can recall you were mailed like ten different college letters. So which is it?" asked Dana.

Carol was nervous, she then takes a deep breath. "I had a long time to think about it, and I told my parents and they're okay with my decision. I am going to FutureTech University."

They were shocked.

"That's where Sci-Twi is" said Penny.

"And that's where I'm going as well" said Lori.

"Same with me" said Dana.

"Me too" replied Becky.

"Wow! This went awkward real fast, but also exciting" said Sunset.

"So, I guess the team is gonna be rallied there, all five of us. Me, Carol, Dana, Becky and Penny" said Lori.

"This is so cool!" said Dana.

"And we can be close to our team and loved ones" said Becky.

"Yeah, about that. Girls, I don't think I will be going to that college, my father Martin said that my intelligence is already heightened and I am close to passing my social studies class in Royal Woods High school, I will not be requiring any college education" said Penny. "That and, it's only a matter of time before I return back to Remnant, soon."

They were a bit disappointed by this, but they smiled.

"Penny, whatever happens we'll always be there to help you. Even if you're going to be headed home soon, some day. We'll always be Royal Defenders, all of us" said Sunset. "No matter how distant we all may be."

Penny smiled and looked to all of them. "Thank you girls, this means a lot. I just hope things are going well there in Remnant."

"By the way, Sunset what about you? Anything for your college future?" asked Becky.

"Hmm, not at the moment. I'm probably going to take the position Princess Twilight has offered me" replied Sunset.

They were all confused by this. "And what might that be?" asked Dana.

Sunset chuckles. "That's a surprise for when I graduate from high school, probably next year."

With Loona and Leni.

"So, I was wondering if we could add some red to my dress and make it more appealing to Sergei, we can be a little physical when it comes to each other" said Loona.

Leni was confused at this point, she's made tons of fabulous outfits. But what Loona is suggesting makes it sound less than a wedding dress.

"So, you want your wedding dress to have some revealing stuff in it?" asked Leni as she takes down notes.

"Well, not that revealing. Maybe on the side of my legs and my waist, but I do want the same pentagram shape that will act as the strap to my whole dress. With the colors of white, red and black, to make it more hellish" replied Loona.

Leni takes down notes. "Okay, I think I have all I need, don't you worry Loona I'm gonna make this the most hellish wedding dress you've ever seen."

Loona smiles. "Thank you Leni, you really are the kindest girl I've ever met. To the fact I hate every woman in hell."

Leni had no clue what to say about those words, but some part of her thinks Loona might be having mood swings.

With Luna and Sam.

"So, what do you think of a big group song?" asked Sam.

"What kind?" asked Luna.

"Well, it could either sound romantic or native" said Sam.

"Sounds sweet either way, but who the heck should perform it?" said Luna.

They both look around the park at their family and friends, then Luna spots Carol, Dana and Becky.

This gave Luna an idea on who could do the song. "I think we found them, but they might not be enough."

"Well, we can ask some of our other friends at school, or some of Lori and Leni's gal pals" said Sam.

With Neil and Gwen.

The two look to their baby daughter who was having fun reading on her own.

"She's becoming one smart little cutie isn't she?" said Neil.

"She is, and it amazes me on how fast she's learning" replied Gwen. "Are you ready for your brother's wedding?"

"I am, and I am also set for the big bachelor party with him. Are you ready to hang out with Loona on her party?" asked Neil.

Gwen chuckled. "Yeah, I took a hard pass and decided not to. She said she was gonna go on a killing spree with her I.M.P associates."

"Wow. Well I hope they have fun" said Neil.

Lily then puts her book down and walks towards them. "Momma! Poppa!"

Neil and Gwen were touched by what she called them, they opened they're arms and allowed Lily to join them in a big hug. Lily of course was enjoying this.

With Tadashi.

Tadashi was looking at himself in the reflection of the pond, he may seem human but he knows this was just his nanomite skin. He could still feel, eat, drink and do pretty much all he did when he was alive, but he was feeling quite upset with himself.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi jumps back from Lucy's sudden appearance. "Oh god! Oh, hey Lucy."

"Sorry about that, are you feeling fine?" asked Lucy.

Tadashi sighs. "I wish I was, to be honest I'm not." Tadashi then sits cross-legged near the ponds waters.

Lucy also sits next to him. "Are you lonely? I can tell, this has something to do with your friends and family back in your world."

"Yeah, that's about right. I really do miss them, but I have a job to do here and I can't turn that away. But I sure would like to go to them and tell them that I'm doing fine" said Tadashi.

"I'm sure they would love to see you again, especially your brother and Honey Lemon. At least she knows all about this and is keeping it a secret" said Lucy.

"Yeah and- Wait a minute! How do you know about all of this?" asked Tadashi.

"Lori told me" replied Lucy. Tadashi chuckles. "Okay, still I wish I could see and hear Honey Lemon again, I miss her so much."

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Tadashi looks to the sky. "Wow, she sounds so real right now, it's almost like she's coming."

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Tadashi then looks to the water with concern. Everyone else also heads this and looks around. "Okay, now it's sounding creepy. Am I hearing things?" said Tadashi.

Lucy looks to the gate of Ketchum Park and she sees someone running towards them. "Tadashi, turn around."

Tadashi and everyone else turns around and they see Honey Lemon running towards them in her hero attire, Chem Princess. But she looks a bit tired and her outfit almost looks ruined as if she got herself into a heck of a fight.

Tadashi stands up and so does Lucy. "Honey Lemon?" He then runs to her.

Honey Lemon was thrilled to see him again. "T-Tadashi!" She was about to collapse, but Tadashi immediately rushed to her and caught her in time.

Tadashi could see some scratches on her, and a few burns. This made him worried. "Honey Lemon, what happened?!"

Becky then comes to them and uses her green fire to heal Honey Lemon.

"T-Tadashi, we need your help. I think some enemies of yours …. Has invaded San Fransokyo" said Honey Lemon, she was still exhausted.

They all gathered towards her, Tadashi picks up Honey Lemon and brings her to the picnic bench. He sets her down and Linka hands her a bottle of water.

"Honey Lemon, tell us exactly what's happening in San Fransokyo" said Martin.

Honey Lemon then tells them.

_(Flashback)_

San Fransokyo, looking peaceful and serene. Big Hero 6 or 7 are now patrolling the city, even though the chief of police hates them, they still patrol the whole city just in case.

And the reason they're called Big Hero 7 now is because of their new team mate, Jennifer Secousse formerly the member of High voltage. And now with a new hero name Jolt Step, but they still call her Juniper. (_See my story of Big Hero 6 Shocking Ally_.)

They are all scattered around the city searching for any signs of trouble.

"So, that test earlier. You guys think we passed?" asked Wasabi in his car.

"Chances we did" replied Gogo, as she races on the freeway.

"Professor Granville was pretty rough in making that test" said Honey Lemon who is using her chem balls to make an ice road, they have been wondering where she got the idea for this ice road technique. But she can't tell them.

"Let's hope we did pass, the last thing we all want is to either fail or feel like failing" said Juniper as she skates on some electric cables.

"Guys, even though it was tough. I'm sure we passed" said Hiro who is riding onto Baymax as they fly past a train.

"Having stress before and after a test is normal. It may cause some problems for future brain function but it may also act as a way to improve brain function" said Baymax.

"Speaking of function, is everyone ready for the big tech presentation soon. A lot of people are gonna be there" said Wasabi.

"I got mine ready" said Honey Lemon.

"I finished mine two days ago, but I am gonna double check for improvements" said Gogo.

"My first presentation at SFIT and I am so confidant at it!" said Juniper. "What about you Hiro?"

Hiro chuckled. "Well I-"

And he's interrupted by Baymax. "Hiro has already finished his project on newly modified microbots, similar to the ones from before only he made these ones to be more controllable to the proper user such as himself."

They all were a bit shocked by this. "And it was supposed to be a surprise" said Hiro.

"Wait, you mean the same microbots from before?" asked Juniper.

"The same ones from Callaghan?" asked Honey Lemon.

"As in the ones that almost took the life of Aleistar Krei?" asked Gogo.

"The very same ones that made us the heroes we are now instead of just normal nerds?" said Wasabi.

Hiro sighs. "Yeah, the very same ones. But trust me when I say it's all been taken care of, I took all the precautions and made sure nothing bad will happen."

Fred is on top of Krei tech tower with Minimax. "Hiro, I might not be a genius, and I think the microbots thing is kinda cool since it made our legacy. Maybe you should do another check on your bots, so we don't get a repeat like last time."

"We might be able to learn from our past mistakes, but we must not let is overtake us" said Minimax.

"They got a point Hiro" said Gogo.

Hiro sighs. "I know, and it's been almost a year since ….. Since."

They all knew what he meant, a year since the loss of Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's brother and what some of them don't know, Honey Lemon's lover.

They all knew just how much it all means to Hiro, Baymax lands onto a tall building.

Hiro gets off of Baymax and sits by the edge of the building, looking down in sadness, he then removes his helmet.

Baymax could see something was wrong. "Hiro, you seem distressed. Is there anything I can do for you? Fo you require a hug?"

Hiro sighs. "No, no thanks Baymax. I'll be fine."

Hearing this over the comms, Juniper knew she had to do something. "Hang on Baymax, I got this." She accelerates her powers and turns into pure energy and travels through the electric wires.

She then reaches her destination and she sees Hiro. "It appears Hiro requires some comfort, his self-consciousness seems to be in distress" said Baymax.

"I know Baymax, I know what to do" replied Juniper. The rest of the team overhear this and they also try their best to get to him, Honey Lemon is a bit slower, she knows something they all don't.

Juniper goes to Hiro and sits next to him. "Hiro, I know you're still upset about what happened with your brother, I understand how it feels. Heck I never knew my dad and he never bothered to ever come back."

Hiro sighs. "Yeah, I know. I guess we both have some family issues. You have your mom and I have my aunt Cass."

Juniper looks to Hiro and hugs him, he's not shocked by this. It felt way better than the normal comforting hug that Baymax does.

"To be honest, I'm not upset because of what my technology did, I'm upset that he's not here to see what we have become. Tadashi would be proud of what we're all doing." He then looks to Juniper. "And I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you."

Juniper breaks the hug and chuckles. "Yeah, a reformed villainess teen and now a heroine amongst Big Hero 6."

"Big Hero 7" replied Fred.

"So, you feeling better now Hiro?" asked Wasabi.

"I am, come on let's go and continue this patrol" said Hiro, he then puts on his helmet.

Juniper gets up and was glad to see Hiro back to himself again, but she knows how much he misses his brother.

"By the way, does anyone have any idea on where Globby might be?" asked Fred.

"No clue, I did hear that he was stopping some illegal bot fighting somewhere in good luck alley" said Wasabi.

Hiro chuckles. "Wow. I guess Yama still does that."

"Just like when you did it, but you were better" said Fred. What he doesn't know is that Krei is right behind him with coffee. "Are you going to keep standing on my balcony all day?"

Then they see something in the sky, it looked like a comet. "Umm, is that a shooting star?" asked Fred.

"Not likely, we could've gotten news about it from social media" said Minimax.

"He is right, I sense no news on any astronomical objects coming today" said Baymax.

"Then what is that?" asked Gogo as she stops and also looks up.

Soon other people around the city are also looking up towards the large object coming towards their city.

"Guys, it looks like that thing is coming straight for the city!" said Wasabi.

"I don't think we can take on aliens guys!" said Fred.

"Should we evacuate people?" asked Krei who was also looking at it.

"I doubt those are aliens Fred" said Juniper.

"Then what is that thing?" asked Hiro.

Honey Lemon then comes back to reality and looks up, she jumps off her ice made road. She was confused by this, but then she recalls what Tadashi told her in their world. _"We fought this giant monster called a Kaiju, it came down from space and tried to take over the world. Taking it down was not easy, all it takes is one really big robot."_

Honey Lemon then panics. "Guys, we should run. Now!"

"What? Why?" asked Wasabi.

"Honey Lemon, you don't usually sound this upset about trouble, unless you know something" said Gogo.

"Just trust me guys, I got a bad feeling about this" said Honey Lemon.

Juniper understood what Honey Lemon is saying, she can still recall seeing her with Tadashi during that New Year's night. "Guys, we should at least try and evacuate some of the people."

"Too late! It's incoming!" yelled Fred. They all saw it was getting bigger, but it didn't hit the city. It landed into the sea. "Okay, never mind then" said Fred.

Minimax looks to the water where it landed. "Do not let your guard down! This fight is not over!"

Baymax also scans the waters. "Minimax is correct, I sense a large heat signature coming from the water and it's awake."

Then they see a large monstrous creature surfacing from the waters. Four limbs each one with four claws, two large spiked legs with hoofed feet, long spiked tail, long alligator looking head with four eyes and tusks. It then gives out a bellowing roar that shakes the whole city.

"Whoa! Whoa! Is that an actual alien?!" said Wasabi.

"Sure looks like it" said Hiro.

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Gogo.

"Yes! I knew it was an alien, but it also kinda looks like a Kaiju" said Fred.

Honey Lemon didn't like this, she knew they can't fight that thing. Then she hears Hiro. "Alright guys, let's see what is this thing and what he wants." Hiro gets onto Baymax and Juniper joins him.

They make their way to the Kaiju. "Guys wait stop!" yelled Honey Lemon. She then creates an ice road and follows them.

On her left is Gogo and leaping to her right is Fred. "How did you know about this thing being trouble anyway?" asked Fred.

Honey Lemon doesn't answer, she just continues going on her ice slide.

Baymax flies around the Kaiju. "Whoa! That thing is huge!" said Hiro.

"Seems way bigger than that robo Kaiju Fred had that one time" said Juniper.

Then the Kaiju turns its head and sees them. "Oh no" said Baymax, they get startled and they try to fly away from it.

The Kaiju uses its large four arms and tries to take them down. "This thing is definitely self-aware of us and loos kinda angry" said Hiro.

Juniper shoots bolts of electricity, but it doesn't work. "Okay, so this thing is not electric proof.

Then Baymax gets knocked off, but not from the Kaiju, but from a jet.

They crash onto an abandoned van, Hiro jumps off, with Juniper holding onto him. She's able to land onto the ground with Hiro, they then go to Baymax. "Baymax. Are you alright?" asked Hiro.

"I am fine, none of my systems have been damaged" then Baymax sees something landing in. "Oh no."

They all get out of the way and see the jet lands and transforms into a one eyed robot with guns and rockets. "Hey there punks! Here come the Nitro Zeus!"

"What the heck is that thing?" said Hiro. Juniper tries to shoot the robot, but he dodges and fires his missiles.

Hiro and Juniper takes cover behind an alley. "Guys, we got more trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Wasabi.

Hiro and Juniper look and see Baymax flying around Nitro Zeus as he tries to shoot the red robot. "Stay still you flying bastard!"

"Harsh language is inappropriate" said Baymax. "Screw you marshmallow face!" yelled Nitro Zeus.

"It's a robot, that can turn into a jet and it looks kinda mean" said Hiro.

"And when he means mean, he means it's like it has a mind of its own kinda of mean" said Juniper.

"Just like Trina?" asked Wasabi. "Seems like it" replied Hiro.

"That sounds so cool! Where is it?!" asked Fred. "I have the coordinates. Follow me!" said Minimax. Fred, Gogo and Honey Lemon all follow Minimax.

Honey Lemon had a theory on what it might be, but she had to see it first.

Wasabi is at a red light, again.

A lot of people are trying to move themselves away from the seaside. The Kaiju is starting to panic and strikes onto a fishing boat.

"Guys, we gotta do something about that monster" said Wasabi. "You mean the Kaiju?" said Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, that thing" replied Wasabi. "I got this. Even though I wanna see this robot, I gotta take me down a monster! Fredzilla away!" Fredzilla leaps off the road and lands onto a building where he starts to parkour all the way to the monster by the sea.

Gogo and honey Lemon make it and they see the large robot trying to fight off Baymax and Juniper. Hiro is using his maglev gloves to hurl some metal shards at the robot. "Is that the best you got you puny human insects?!"

They all dodge his missile strike. "What the heck am I looking at?" asked Gogo.

Honey Lemon then recalls what Tadashi said. "Decepticonvict."

They all look at her. "What was that you said? I did not understand it" said Minimax.

"That's a Decepticonvict! It's one of Megatron's robots, but what is it doing in our world?!" said Honey Lemon.

Nitro Zeus looks towards her. "Finally someone recognizes me, which means I gotta crush you lady! He points his photon missiles at her, but he gets hit by a rocket fist and transforms into a jet and tries to chase down Baymax. "Get back here red and tubby!"

Hiro looks to honey Lemon. "Honey Lemon, how did you know that thing?" she doesn't respond, she just said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Incoming!" yelled Minimax. They all get shocked when a dozen missiles almost hit them.

Honey Lemon opens her eyes, all she hears is some ringing. She looks around and sees Gogo getting up, Hiro helping her.

Honey Lemon could see that they have all taken some damage, judging from the cracks and damages to their outfits.

Juniper helps her up. "Honey Lemon, I know that you have been going to another dimension. I've seen you with "Him" during the New Year's eve."

Honey Lemon was shocked by this. "What?"

Hiro and Gogo see Minimax flying towards Nitro Zeus. "Mini-maximum justice!" Baymax gets in front of Hiro and checks up on him. "Hiro, you have a small concussion to your head."

"Baymax, right now we have to stop that bot!" said Hiro. Then Wasabi arrives, but his car gets hit by a missile and it falls to its side. "I'm okay, scared but okay."

Gogo goes to him and helps him out.

Hiro looks to Honey Lemon. "Honey Lemon, I don't know how you know that thing, but if you can figure this out. Then go and get what is needed!"

She looks to Juniper. "Go! We can keep them occupied. Go and get help." Honey Lemon nods. "I'll be back guys!"

She then sees Fredzilla on the Kaiju trying to send wave after wave of fire. "Feel the burn alien scum!"

Honey Lemon then pulls out an amulet, Hiro sees this. Honey Lemon whispers a name. "Tadashi." And a small portal opens.

But Nitro Zeus sees this, he lands and transforms. "Oh no you don't!" he fires a missile.

Hiro uses his maglev gloves to slow it down, just as Honey Lemon enters through the portal she is knocked away from the missiles late blast.

(Spellman Estate)

A portal open by the great gate and she falls out and tumbles off the stairs, she lands onto the ground and gets up.

She sees Spellman Estate. "I have ….. I have to find …. Tadashi!" She then looks to Royal Woods and heads there.

_(Flashback ends)_

They are all shocked at what she told them.

"So, we got a Kaiju and a Decepticonvict in San Fransokyo" said Victor.

"Yes! And we have to go there and save them. I need your help, my friends need your help, San Fransokyo needs help!" said Honey Lemon with some tears in her eyes. "We can't fight these things alone, we don't have the experience."

Tadashi hugs Honey Lemon and she hugs him back. "So, I guess it's time for me to go home now" said Tadashi.

"Sure sounds like it" said Martin. He then looks to Lincoln who is arming his shredder blaster.

They all look to Lincoln, he looks to all of them and to honey Lemon who now drying her eyes. He then goes to her and places a hand onto her shoulder. "Don't worry, we've got your back."

Honey Lemon smiles at his kind gesture. "Thank you."

Lincoln then looks to the rest of his team.

"So, what's the plan bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "Suit up, rearm all weapons, contact Optimus Prime, get the Lynx Superia ready and keep your spirits high." He then activates his mask. "Next stop, San Fransokyo."

To be continued …..

**Finally, I have a concept for the Big Hero 6 Crossover, I feel so happy with this. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	224. Ch 224 San Fransokyo heroes part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 224: San Fransokyo heroes part 2**

(San Fransokyo)

The entire city of San Fransokyo is under siege.

Police are beginning evacuations for people to steer clear of the battle, among them is police Chief Cruz, even though he hates Big Hero 6 or 7 or whatever they're called, he has to accept them trying to hold off this fight and he's hoping that they could stop it.

Aunt Cass was getting worried as to where her nephew is, but with her is Megan and she is tying her best to keep Cass occupied. Megan Cruz already knows about Big Hero 6 and is keeping them a secret, and she also knows about they're new teammate Juniper.

"Where is Hiro?" said Cass. Megan needed to think of something, and fast. "Umm, he must've been in one of the bus's being evacuated."

Cass didn't quite pick up to the fact she might be lying, and she knew something was up. So she pretends to follow her lead.

Eventually Megan's guard was down and this gave Cass the opportunity to get away with her cat Mochi and look for Hiro.

"Okay, we just have to-" Megan looks around and sees Cass was missing. "Oh great!" she then sneaks past her father and looks for Aunt Cass.

Meanwhile with the rest of Big Hero 6, the fight has gone way off the limit.

Fredzilla is giving it his all in trying to take this Kaiju down, but he has no success and just keeps unleashing his fire. Mini-max also tries to fight it, thankfully he's small so the Kaiju can't really feel anything at all from his puny punches.

On ground level not too far from the harbor. Nitro Zeus is dishing out tons of damage all over the place.

Gogo is trying her best to evade his bullets and missile strikes, she took some small grazed tp her arms and waist, but she still kept going.

Wasabi ducks and runs to anything that could provide cover, he also split a missile in half, which resulted in both missile pieces to fly off and destroy a nearby building.

Hiro uses his Mag-lev gloves to toss any metallic object at the big bot, but it does very little to Nitro Zeus.

Juniper tries to use all of her powers to unleash a massive electric strike onto the robot, as it turns out Nitro Zeus modified himself after stealing some old tech from Chernobyl.

Baymax has already taken some scratches to his armor. Thankfully he's blast proof, but for how long. Nitro Zeus starts to switch missiles, turns out he stole some weapons from Korea in his world, so now he's armed to the T-Cog with different armaments. So, he's like Blackout and Brawl combined.

Hiro and Juniper take cover. "Okay ….. So, this isn't …. working out as well as we thought."

Juniper could see Hiro was exhausted. "Hiro, we can't keep this up and neither can you. We have to get the heck out of here, or better yet you have to get out of here."

Hiro shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving the team … We have to come up with something, we have to give Honey Lemon more time!"

Juniper sighs, and nods. "Okay, let's get out there and try and take this thing down!"

"Or I could take you two down instead!" Nitro Zeus comes out of nowhere and pulls aside the car they were hiding behind. He then grabs Hiro and Juniper.

"Don't try and struggle, you two are just gonna make things hard on ya!" said Nitro Zeus.

Gogo races towards them and she throws her discs at the bots face. "Why you little retard!" Nitro Zeus sends out missiles to chase after her, she manages to dodge all of them, but then she runs into Nitro Zeus's foot she gets kicked and lands onto the side of a building.

Wasabi sees this and charges at him. Nitro Zeus sees Wasabi charging at him blades ready, so he punches the ground making a shockwave that knocks Wasabi off and he lands right in front of the bot.

Wasabi opens his eyes and sees the face of Nitro Zeus looking at him. Wasabi screams like a lady and he gets picked up and thrown.

Gogo gets up, but only to be hit by Wasabi. "Sorry."

Nitro Zeus then gets hit by a fireball, he turns around and see Fredzilla headed towards him. "Feel the burn robot villain!" nitro Zeus then punches him away and Fred hits the Kaiju's tusk. "Okay, that seems all too familiar."

Nitro Zeus then crushes Hiro and Juniper in his grip, both of them scream in agony, then Nitro Zeus is hit in the back of his head by Baymax.

"I suggest you let them go" said Baymax.

"And I suggest you piss off!" Nitro Zeus sends a hailstorm of missiles to chase Baymax.

"Oh no" Baymax takes flight and tries to evade the missiles, but he gets hit and crashes onto the pavement.

"B-Baymax!" yelled Hiro.

"Quit you're yapping human! Pretty soon you and your girlfriend here will be dead and this whole stinking city will be nothing but rubble, this'll give my master the base he needs! Once we kill that Kaiju!" said Nitro Zeus.

That's when Fredzilla has an idea. He uses his communicator to contact home. "Heathcliff, send in the big guns!"

"As you wish sir" replied Heathcliff. The butler pulls onto a lever and a part of the sea starts to reveal a whirlpool.

Nitro Zeus also sees this. "What the hell is this?"

The Kaiju looks to the whirlpool and there is something surfacing, a large monster creature. Yellow eyes, mouth with yellow teeth, green scaly skin, a gorilla like posture, two large yellow clawed arms along with two strong yellow toed feet and some frills and spikes on the head and back, it was Fred's Kaiju robot. "Oh yeah! The big guns!"

"What the hell am I looking at?" asked Nitro Zeus.

Mini-max sees this. "Excellent plan Fredzilla, we can use this to have an even fight with this Kaiju!"

But then the large Kaiju they're fighting starts to glow its eyes, they hear this weird low growling sound and it shoots out molten acid onto the Kaiju robot and it melts away and sinks to the bottom of the sea.

They were all shocked by this.

Min-max scans the Kaiju. "It appears this creature has the ability to spew out a molten acid straight from its stomach."

"Whoa! Cool and scary! I call dibs on naming this thing! It shall be Toxi-saurus!" said Fred.

"An odd name that somehow makes sense" replied Mini-max. Then he gets knocked off by the Kaiju's arm. "Mini-maximum crash landing!"

Fred was now angry, he gets off the tusk and is now on the Kaiju's nose, in which it sees him. "Alright Toxi-saurus, you can look cool, take a lot of damage, burn down my robot with your awesome molten acid, but no one hurts Min-max!"

He then leaps to the eyes. "Time for the flames!" and he's knocked away by it's finger. "Falling hard again!"

Nitro Zeus was completely confused by all of this. "Okay, so I don't know what the hell is going on. Likewise I don't really care." He then goes back to crushing Hiro and Juniper.

Juniper tries her best to use her powers, but she didn't want Hiro to get harmed since they're too close. They both thought that this was it, this is how it ends for them.

They both hold hands underneath the grip of the Decepticonvict.

Then the Kaiju is blasted in the face by a missile and it collapses to the water near the bridge.

Nitro Zeus stops and sees this. "What the heck? What now?!"

The Kaiju gets up and turns around, it roars at what it sees.

Gogo, Wasabi and Baymax get up and see this, so does Fred and Mini-max. "Whoa! Is that a robot?!"

And indeed it was, trudging through the water and is taller than the Kaiju itself was Lynx Superia and inside are the two pilots Lincoln and Linka.

"This is Jaeger Lynx Superia entering the fray!" said Lincoln.

"Don't worry big hero 6 and San Fransokyo, we got this!" said Linka.

Toxi-saurus roars at them, Lynx Superia slams her fists together and activates a buzz saw to the left arm and an axe to the right arm. "Let's dance freak!" they yell and charge at it.

Everyone can see the two titans clash against each other, though it looks like the Kaiju was having a hard time with the Jaeger.

"That. Is. The Coolest thing ever!" yelled Fred. Then a dropship arrives and it opens, he sees Gwen and Carol. "Get in! We got a Decepticonvict to fight!" said Gwen.

"It appears they are heroes, like us" said Mini-max. "So cool!" Fred goes into the dropship with them and they fly past the massive fight and straight for the harbor of San Fransokyo.

Nitro Zeus knows this was no good. "Are you kidding me?! They're here?!"

"Yes we are" nitro Zeus turn around and gets hit in the face by an ice fist, he is sent slamming into a hardened lava wall, vines pick him up and he's thrown into the air, Becky is in flight and she strikes him with a fire blast, Nitro Zeus hits the ground hard. "Ow."

Hiro goes to Juniper. "Are you okay?"

Juniper moves her hair aside and coughs. "Yeah … Just …. Need to ….. Catch my breath." Baymax arrives. "You have multiple injuries within your ribs and so does Hiro."

"I got this" Becky comes down and outs her hands on Hiro and Juniper's shoulders, green fire passes through them.

"What did you do?" asked Wasabi.

Baymax scans them again. "It appears she has sent a form of bio-energy fire into their bodies, they are healing rapidly."

"What? How?" said Gogo.

Becky snickers. "Super powers, also you two look a little banged up. Let me help you guys out." she touches their shoulders and soon enough Gogo and Wasabi are healed.

"Wow, this really does break the meaning of all things science knows" said Wasabi.

Then Martin flies by them and blasts Nitro Zeus into the water. "That's because it was my creation." He then lands down in front of them. "You guys okay?"

"We are, thanks" said Hiro.

"No problem dudes, Honey Lemon came to our world for help" said Luna who comes down from her ice road.

"Wait a minute. Your world? So you guys aren't from here?" asked Juniper.

"We're not" replied Lori who comes out of the ground with some lava.

"We came from another earth" said Leni who comes down with her vines.

The dropship arrives and coming out is Fred, Mini-max, Carol and Gwen.

"We got the entire city secured with FutureTech forces, we just need to figure out how the hell did this Kaiju and Nitro Zeus came here" said Gwen.

"These guys are just awesome!" said Fred.

"Fred, focus!" Honey Lemon comes down, but her outfit was now different, the same one she wore during the DISK wars battle.

Her suit looks like the old one, the differences? It was now patterned in pink, light blue and gold, the FutureTech logo and the Big Hero 6 logo on the right chest area, her high heel boots were now spring loaded and fall damage immune, she has state of the art gloves to protect her from all forms of chemicals and her helmet can trigger a defensive shield to keep her safe from toxic situations.

Honey Lemon's Chem purse is now fully upgraded. Next to her basic table of Elements she fires, she now can blast Psi-Nuke, Terrazine, Azerite, Tetranite, Zerg-bio chemicals and void crystals.

"Honey Lemon, what are you wearing?" asked Wasabi.

"Now that looks awesome!" said Fred.

Honey Lemon chuckles. She then throws a chem ball that explodes and knocks Nitro Zeus into the water. "You can say it's a heck of an upgrade."

"We have to scout the perimeter on where these two came from, so obviously the Kaiju came from space as usual, but what about the Decepticonvict?" said Carol.

The medivac then takes off with Carol and Gwen, the pilot is jack cyber. (Not really, Jack Cyber is the Dropship.)

Martin then takes off and aids in neutralizing the Kaiju. "Guys, do we have a name for this thing?"

"The Kaiju can spew out molten acid from its stomach, Fred calls it Toxi-saurus" said Mini-max.

"Fred likes to name things that he likes, like a lot" said Gogo.

"Sounds cool" said Lincoln as the jaeger punches the Kaiju in the face. "This thing is relentless, but so are we!" Linka brings up a spiked gauntlet to the left arm and punches the side of the Kaiju making it bleed.

Then they see Nitro Zeus come out of the water in his jet mode and flying towards them, he transforms, slams to the ground and readies his missiles. "I am not going down because you hero freaks!"

Then they all hear a truck sound, Nitro Zeus sees the truck and fires all of his missiles at it, the truck charges towards him and transforms into Optimus Prime.

Nitro Zeus tries to run, but he gets grabbed by the foot and slammed onto the ground and then slammed into the side of the building, Nitro Zeus uses his machine guns, but prime uses his shield.

Seeing this as an opportunity Luna sends some ice to hit the bots shoulder, Lori blasts Nitro Zeus with a lava cannon, Dana then comes down and freezes the ground making Nitro Zeus slip and slide and get punched in the face by Optimus.

Nitro Zeus takes off and flies away, with Optimus right behind him.

"Guys, I have no clue as to what the heck is happening" said Wasabi.

Then they receive a transmission from Penny who is flying in the sky, and she sees something. "Guys, this is Penny. I found the source of the portal energy."

Martin flies around the Kaiju. "Where is it emanating from?!" said Victor as he lands onto the Kaiju's head and tries to shock it.

Penny zooms in her vision and sees it. "An abandoned warehouse, it seems like we have two hostile targets inside, they're not human. They seem like machines, and I can also hear this weird song."

Big Hero 7 know who they are. "Trina and Noodle Burger boy!"

"Okay, so all we have to do is figure out what the hell are they doing" said Leon as he arrives in his Tiger Tank and Sergei also comes out.

"Guys" said Penny. "The warehouse is starting to overload!"

"What?!" said Sergei.

Penny then sees the warehouse explodes and it reveals something else. "Penny, what was that?!" asked Martin.

"Guys, the warehouse is gone, the two villains have fled and right now I am looking at Hybrid!" said Penny.

"Well that explains a lot" said Lincoln.

Lynx Superia then grabs the Kaiju by the jaws and rips both off, the kaiju roars in pain and starts vomiting acid.

Lynx Superia then blasts it in the skull and its head is clean off gone, with some acid still dripping, the entire kaiju then collapses into the sea. "Alright guys, kaiju taken down. We're gonna need a cleanup crew for this."

"Good, we got that dealt with, Prime is chasing down Nitro Zeus and that leaves the rest of us with the Hybrid. Royal Defenders, time to work for a living" Martin flies at high speed and he blasts the area of Hybrid and they try to shoot him down.

The rest of the Royal Defenders and Big Hero 7 head to the area.

Big Hero 7 was shocked at seeing the large alien monsters.

"What the heck are those things?!" asked Juniper.

Jordan arrives in her Arct mech and she blasts the Hybrid in half. "Hybrid, alien species merged and should not be possible!"

Then Neil slams down with Deathwing's mace and he knocks off several Hybrid. "More like, something unholy and should never be done again!" He then unleashes a dragon breathe onto the alien monsters.

"Oh wow! How many great heroes are coming?!" said Fred in excitement.

Baymax is scanning all of the Royal Defenders. "They are all genetically modified, the energy signature is unknown to me."

"Same with my scanners" said Mini-max.

One of the Hybrid blasts in the air towards Martin and Penny, but it misses and hits the Dropship making it spiral out of control.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" said Gwen.

The Dropship slams onto the ground, Gwen and Carol jump off, combat roll and start shooting at the hybrid.

The Dropship hits a building and transforms into Jack Cyber and he is pissed. "No one shoots me down!" he reveals his massive shoulder rocket launchers and hails down a barrage.

Lynx Superia stops and coming out is Lincoln and Linka, Lincoln creates an ice road and the two Linck twins ride towards the fight.

The combined hero's teams continue with their fight with the Hybrid, though Big Hero 7 is having a hard time with this fight. They have never fought anything like this before, they have fought super villains, Obake, robots and mutants, but all of this was way above their level.

Fred takes cover after almost getting attacked by a Hybrid. "This is just so terrifying and yet so cool! I've never fought aliens that we can't take on!"

Gogo races past ten Hybrid. "Not helping Fred!" she then throws her discs and they hit five Hybrid which stunned them, this gives Luna and Dana the advantage to freeze and shatter them.

Baymax lands onto some Hybrid and throws one of them into the air, Lori leaps up and incinerates it with her lava shots.

"Fire can be both good and dangerous for life standards" said Baymax.

Lori was confused by Baymax. "Umm, okay."

Juniper sends bolts of electricity to each Hybrid, then she gets more help when Victor comes in and sends his tesla assault, and finally Sam comes down from a lightning storm and uses her electric guitar to send bolts of lightning.

Wasabi slices a Hybrid in between its legs. "Guys, this fight is getting out of hand!"

Penny lands next to him and unleashes her array of blades. "Just stay focused and be careful, these aliens are dangerous in many ways!" She then unleashes a barrage of green energy beams.

"What the heck? How did you do that?" asked Wasabi.

Penny then slices a Hybrid that was going to ambush Wasabi. "You can say I'm a robot."

Nitro Zeus crashes onto a hybrid and Optimus comes down and helps in the fight

Nitro Zeus uses his enhanced systems and opens a portal. "I am out of here!" But he gets grabbed by Prime.

Optimus rips off Nitro Zeus's arm which has the modified portal projection. "And this time, you are not doing it again!" He then tosses the Decepticonvict into the portal and it closes, Optimus then looks back the fight and joins in.

"Now that was awesome!" Fredzilla leaps into the air and unleashes his fire onto some Hybrid, Becky also unleashes her fire and Martin picks up a Hybrid and tosses it into the air, Gwen and Carol shoot the airborne aliens.

Min-max flies around some Hybrid. This annoys them and they try to kill the mini-bot, but they get their heads sliced and smashes by Leon and Sergei.

"Good job little robot" said Sergei.

"Thank you man with hammer" Mini-max then flies forward and punches a Hybrid. "Mini-maximum justice!"

"That bot is small, weird and reliable" said Leon.

"No wonder why that guy is Fred's sidekick" said Sergei.

Hiro uses he mag-lev gloves and picks up some metal shards and hurls them at the Hybrid. "Whatever these things want, it has to be global domination."

Lincoln and Linka arrive and they stand next to Hiro and start shooting.

"They're hybrid, they've been doing this whole conquering stuff for a long time" said Linka, she blasts a Hybrid with her crossbow calibration.

Lincoln splits his blaster in two and they become his kyber gauntlets. "And as long as we're heroes, they won't conquer worlds!" Lincoln then charges forward.

Hiro was shocked by this. "And I thought I was the youngest hero."

Jack Cyber hails down a storm of missiles, and then he switches to a machine gun and shreds through them.

Gogo races around him and then tosses her discs to stun the Hybrid, giving Jack Cyber the chance to kill them.

"Very impressive work Ms. Tomago" said Jack Cyber.

"You're not so bad yourself robot" said Gogo.

Jack Cyber then impresses her by transforming into a Motorcycle and he races forward and blasts missiles, Gogo snickers and catches up.

The only Big Hero 7 hero who is doing well is Honey Lemon. She throws different chem balls at all of the Hybrid, including her new element chem balls.

Then a cluster of Hybrid is destroyed, they all look up to see Boomer in his Super Kirov and he sets them to artillery mode. "Looks like you guys could use some air support!" and with him are medivac that are there to clean up the dead Kaiju in the water.

What they all don't know is that someone is hiding somewhere in the rubble, it was Aunt Cass. She accidently stumbled near the warehouse while looking for Hiro, she wasn't caught in the blast she was able to steer clear, and now she's in the middle of a battle, and with her is Mochi.

She was shocked to see more than just the normal heroes she's seen, but she needed to find out where Hiro was. _'Maybe Hiro did escape.'_

Mochi then hisses at something, Cass turns around and sees a Hybrid roaring at her. She gets out of the rubble and runs for it.

Baymax flies around and sees her. "Hiro, Aunt Cass is here."

"What?!" yelled Big Hero 7. They all spot Cass being chased by a Hybrid. "Aunt Cass!" yelled Hiro.

Hiro goes after her, but he gets knocked away by a Hybrid in front of him.

Baymax also tries to go to her, but he gets pinned down by a Hybrid.

"Guys, we got a civilian in the area!" said Linka, she then converts her crossbow into a sniper rifle and tries to shoot the Hybrid chasing Cass.

The Hybrid takes all of the hits and continues chasing. Aunt Cass then trips and looks to the Hybrid standing over her.

And just as the alien monster is about to strike, the Hybrid is slashed in the neck by a photon sword, they then see an armored humanoid hero running on the walls and he also blasts out some energy daggers.

"Guys, White helix is in the fight! We got back up!" said Victor.

Seeing him was making Honey Lemon happy. _'I guess he's ready to make his appearance.'_

White Helix lands in front of the Hybrid and delivers many punches to the alien's chest, he then finishes it with a large uppercut and then pierces through it with a photon sword.

The Hybrid roars in pain and then White Helix turns his right arm into an Ion shotgun and blasts off the Hybrids heart out. "Disgusting Hybrid freak" said White Helix with his high tech robot voice.

He then looks to Cass and helps her up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks" said Cass, then Mochi lands on White Helix's shoulder and purrs. White Helix smiles and scratches her neck. "Hey there Mochi, I missed you too."

Cass then was shocked at what he just said, his voice sounded familiar, the way he scratches Mochi's chin and his tall posture. "Tadashi?"

White Helix looks to her and reveals his eyes from his mask. "Hi Aunt Cass." Cass starts to shed tears.

Then they see Alpha Danger headed towards them. "Is Eevryone here alright?" He then sees the eyes of the robot hero and recognizes them. "T-Tadashi?!"

White Helix smiles and reveals his full face from his mask. "Hey there little brother."

Aunt Cass looks to Alpha Danger. "Hiro?!"

"And I'm in trouble" said Hiro. Tadashi goes to Hiro. "Yeah you are, but right now we got some freaks to fight!" Tadashi actuates his mask and is White Helix once more.

Hiro and the rest of big Hero 7 was happy, Tadashi was back. Honey Lemon stands next to him. "Glad to see you finally want them to know who you are Tadashi."

"And it's great to be back home" said Tadashi. "Alright guys, let's show them what happens when you mess with our city!"

The Royal Defenders and Optimus also stand with them. "Together, all of us heroes!" said Lincoln.

They all charge and continue their heavy assault on the Hybrid.

Cass just watches from a safe distance and soon Megan Cruz arrives. "Cass! We have to (Sees the fight) Whoa! What the heck?"

"Hiro" said Cass. "And those are his friends, they're all Big Hero 7!"

Megan gulped. "Umm, no?"

Pretty soon, they finish their fight with all of the Hybrid.

"Now that is what I call one intense non-army fight" said Leon.

"With some marines and troops, we could finish a fight quickly" said Sergei.

"So this is what happens when we don't have an army" said Gwen.

"Literally way too long" said Lori. Then she gets a text from her family.

Tadashi stands tall and pulls his sword from the Hybrid. "Well, that ended quite bloody."

"Yeah, it did" said Honey Lemon as she hugs him without her helmet.

They break the hug when they see the rest of the team looking at Tadashi. "Hey guys, it's been a while."

Hiro takes off his helmet and runs to him, the two brothers embrace each other and cry. "It's okay Hiro, I'm here."

"T-Tadashi! I thought ….. I thought you w-were gone!" said Hiro as he cries.

Tadashi does his best to sooth his little brother. "I'm here now Hiro, its okay."

Then Aunt Cass goes to them and joins in the hug, and pretty soon the rest of the team joins in with Baymax as the last one to hug all of them. "Hugs can be able to give less stress in dire situations."

Soon they all hear sirens. "Looks like my dad is coming" said Megan.

Lincoln looks to Big Hero 7, Tadashi and Cass. "Guys, get out of here. We'll deal with the cops."

Tadashi nods. "Okay, we'll meet you guys at the lucky cat café."

"I'll help you guys get there" they see a Raven turn into the Guardian. "Besides, I am the one who saved Tadashi."

"What?" said Hiro.

"Where the heck were you when this fight happened?" asked Victor.

Gyro scoffs. "You try fighting off faceless freaks in Azeroth. I was almost pinned in the corner" gyro then uses his magic to teleport Big Hero 7, Tadashi, Cass and Megan to the lucky cat café.

The Royal Defenders were ready to confront the San Fransokyo police.

(Lucky Cat café)

The sign to the building is marked closed and all of the windows have been blocked, they're all sitting and drinking some coffee.

Aunt Cass comes out of the kitchen with Gyro, both of them with some noodles and some donuts.

"Alright, now first I wanna know why Hiro and his friends are Big Hero 6 or 7" said Cass.

They were surprised that she wasn't angry. They then tell her about how it started and as to why they keep doing it. Tadashi was touched that they would continue his dream of helping others, in a very heroic kind of way.

"Okay, so I guess I am a little upset about all of you becoming super heroes" said Cass. "But I am also proud of what you guys are doing for the city, just as long as Hiro has someone to watch over him."

"We always do Cass, we wouldn't let anything bad happen to him" said Honey Lemon.

"But he is also pretty smart and can manage himself in tight situations" said Juniper.

"He's tough when it comes to this hero thing" said Gogo.

"Like a true born leader" said Fred.

"He is right, Hiro has shown many leader like traits when it comes to fighting any kind trouble" said Mini-max.

"Plus, Baymax is always there to keep him safe" said Wasabi.

"Yes, I am his health care companion and I always make sure he is healthy and not harmed. But I will do what I can to heal him of any injuries" said Baymax.

"Sorry about how I almost became vengeful from the start Aunt Cass and Tadashi" said Hiro.

"Hey, you learned about revenge back then and got over it. I'm proud of you Hiro" said Tadashi.

"Same here, and now that we have that covered" Aunt Cass turns to Tadashi, in fact they all do.

Tadashi chuckles. "Looks like it's my turn."

"And I will also explain myself, this was my responsibility when I saved your brother from the explosion" said Gyro. They then tell them of how Tadashi was saved and all of the heroic things he has done since he is a member of the Royal Defenders.

Wasabi looks to Honey Lemon. "And how long have you known he was alive?"

"He came to me during December 24 at night, I kept the secret and he even came to celebrate with me during New Year's Eve and he invited me into his world after a big DISK conflict and prom at their world" replied honey Lemon.

Gogo looks to Juniper. "And you?"

"I saw them during New Year's. I kept it a secret" replied Juniper. That was one thing Tadashi and Honey Lemon did not see coming.

Aunt Cass sits in between Hiro and Tadashi chairs. "Guys, I am happy that Tadashi is back and proud of what Hiro is doing. But a part of me thinks all of this is dangerous and I don't wanna lose you guys."

Tadashi places a hand on her shoulder. "Aunt Cass, there's nothing to worry. My friends at FutureTech will have that pat sorted out."

Then they see something on the news. "And there it is."

They see the announcement on the news that reveals about these heroes and the company they work for, FutureTech industries. They also tell them that they are from another world and have talked to the government of San Fransokyo, Chief of Police Diego Cruz can no longer chase or target Big Hero 7. Though some have believed that Krei tech is helping fund the hero group of the city, CEO and Chairman of FutureTech Martin McKenzie has made the announcement that his company will help keep tabs and fund the hero team.

An outpost will be built in the waters of San Fransokyo and will act as a small base for Big Hero 7. Leader of th Royal Defenders states that Big Hero 7 is the best starter hero group for this city and soon to the world, and if they require some other worldly assistance they will have some hero back up from across the realms, and they will provide some advanced tech upgrades to Big Hero 7 as well.

Martin McKenzie is going to be having a meeting soon with Alistair Krei and Liv Amara, a meeting about their companies, Martin is displeased with this incoming meeting.

The whole team is shocked, they were no longer vigilantes to the eyes of the public and they were now getting a break from Chief Cruz.

"I am so glad my dad won't hunt you guys anymore" said Megan.

"We have a base of operations!" said Fred.

"And some new tech to study on" said Wasabi.

"I'm sure Professor Granville is seeing this right now" said Gogo.

Hiro and Honey Lemon see the upset face on Tadashi. "Tadashi, are you okay?" asked Hiro.

Tadashi looks to all of them and he can see how concerned they all are. "Guys, I can't stay here in San Fransokyo."

"What? Why?" asked Wasabi.

"Guys, I am legally dubbed as Deceased. People will get confused when they hear that Tadashi Hamada is not dead anymore, and this could lead to some speculations about Big Hero 7. I have to stay with the Royal Defenders" said Tadashi.

"He is right, people must not get paranoid over someone who came back from the grave" said Mini-max.

"Sounds like a zombie comic" said Gogo.

Some of them thought this was crazy, but Hiro, Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass understand.

They all hug him. "It's okay Tadashi, what matters is that you're alive and well!" said Aunt Cass.

"We understand that you can't be able to stay here, with us" said Hiro.

"But one thing I know, is that you can always come by in San Fransokyo. You're still out friend and family" said Honey Lemon as she kisses his lips quickly.

Aunt Cass was shocked by this. "Whoa! Whoa! When did this happen and how come I never knew of it?!"

Tadashi and Honey Lemon chuckle. "That's one thing I left out" said Tadashi.

"Guys, thanks for understanding and who knows, maybe you guys can all come visit me where I work" said Tadashi. "Once I ask my allies if it's okay."

"Woo! An out of this worldly visit! Now that is awesome!" said Fred.

"Sounds kinda fun" said Juniper.

Baymax goes to Tadashi, Tadashi hugs him. "Hey Baymax."

Baymax hugs him. "Tadashi, it is good to see you again. All of your vitals are streaming with more energy and you have enhanced organ systems, including your-"

He then breaks the hug with Baymax. "Okay big guy! That's something the other's don't need to know about." Honey Lemon blushes hearing that.

Hiro then hugs Tadashi again. "Welcome back Tadashi."

Tadashi also hugs him. "It's good to be back little brother." They soon break the hug. "Now come on, before I get picked up by my friends, let's celebrate at least!"

They all start celebrating within the place. Soon, the Royal Defenders arrive and also join in the small festivities.

Things are turning out well for them in San Fransokyo, Tadashi is back, his family is okay, Big Hero 7 will have more hero help and San Fransokyo could be looking towards a bright new future.

To be continued …..

**There will be an aftermath chapter soon, it will involve Krei, Liv Amara, Granville, Globby and a small trip to FutureTech. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	225. Ch225 Big Heroes Dimensional Visit

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 225: Big Heroes dimensional visit.**

A medivac dropship flies past the town of Royal Woods, they just got out of the Great Gate at Spelman Estate.

Inside are the heroes of San Fransokyo. Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Jennifer Secousse (Juniper), Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, Fred and Mini-max. But with them are two adults, Aunt Cass and Professor Grace Granville.

"Wow, look at the town. This must be where they live" said Fred.

Baymax scans the town. "The town has a population of Twenty thousand and seven."

"It makes sense, I mean Spellman Estate is not too far from the town" said Hiro.

"And there's that big blimp that came to San Fransokyo" said Wasabi. They all see the Super Kirov flying right above the Royal Woods High school.

"I wonder if they have any good restaurants here" said Aunt Cass.

"I see a bike park" said Gogo. "Scratch that, a dirt bike park. Now that is my kinda style."

"I haven't really seen the whole town, but Tadashi said that it has less crimes and more in the dimensional situations" said Honey Lemon.

"Should trouble arise, then we shall assist!" said Mini-max.

"Mini-max, I think the Royal Defenders have that all covered" said Juniper. Then she sees a dance. "Is that a dance gym?!"

They spot the Loud House, Royal Woods Elementary, Middle School, High school, Lynn's Table, multiple fusion cuisine restaurants and Ketcham Park.

"Wow, this town sure has a lot of fusion cuisine restaurants" said Aunt Cass.

"I'm gonna guess those are the school's the Royal Defenders attend" said Gogo.

"And there's the high school where I went to the prom with Tadashi!" said Honey Lemon.

Granville says nothing, she just looks out the window and sees all of the advanced technology outposts scattered on the outskirts of town. She then looks to the pilot. "Sir, where is the location of FutureTech?"

"Ma'am, FutureTech is located near the outskirts of Washington DC. We just have to make the hyper jump" replied Jack Cyber.

"Jack Cyber?" said Honey Lemon.

"You all did not know it was him?" said Baymax.

Then they realized who the pilot was, he removes his mask. "Surprise! Also hold on tight, we're about to make the jump to FutureTech in five ….. Four ….. Three ….. Two …. One! Mark! He flips the switch and the dropship makes the jump, also scaring some a flock of Swanna.

(FutureTech HQ)

The dropship breaks out of warp jump and is slowly flying towards the base.

The people inside are shocked and/or chuckling in excitement.

Wasabi pulls out a barf bag and vomits. "That …. Was ….. Intense!" He throws up in the bag again.

Fred stumbles off of his seat. "We should ….. We should …. Do that …. Again!"

Mini-max helps Fred up. "It appears we have arrived to our destination."

Throughout the whole thing Gogo's gum doesn't pop, but now that they have arrived, now it pops. "Awesome, and fast."

Aunt Cass just chuckles. "Woo! That was like a roller coaster!"

Hiro gets off his seat and tries to stand but Baymax helps him up. "Hiro, you're heart rate is beating rapidly and your blood pressure is speeding."

"Yeah, adrenaline rush. Wow!" said Hiro. "I've been on faster things, but that was way fast than I would've thought."

"That wasn't too new to me, almost like when I turn into a bolt of lightning" said Juniper.

Honey Lemon just giggles at how everyone else is reacting to this.

Professor Granville removes her seatbelt and looks out the window, they all see Tadashi, in his human form and his normal clothes waiting for them at the landing pad.

The dropship lands down and the back opens, Honey Lemon is the first one to come out and race towards him in a hug. "Hello Tadashi!"

Tadashi chuckles and also hugs her. "Hello Honey Lemon." They soon break the hug when the others come out.

"Tadashi!" yelled Hiro and Aunt Cass. They both run to him and also hug him, followed by Baymax and his hugs. "This is a very good outcome."

Tadashi chuckles. "Yeah, it is."

Then the Dropship behind them transforms into a robot and then deforms back into Jack Cyber. Some of them were shocked. "What? You didn't expect that dropship was actually me?"

"You …. Pilot ….. And Robot!" said Fred.

"Yeah, you can say I'm more capable than any robot in history. I'm one of FutureTech's greatest achievements" said Jack Cyber.

Professor Granville approaches Tadashi. "Mr. Hamada, it is an honor to meet you, as it says in the records of SFIT you have been one of the most trustworthy and most successful students to have ever attended the school and I will make sure your secret is safe."

"Thank you Professor Granville, also welcome to FutureTech" said Tadashi.

"I do hope this place can provide better qualities than Krei Tech. Where is the man in charge?" said Granville.

"He's at San Fransokyo. Having a small meeting with Liv Amara and Alistair Krei" replied Tadashi.

"And I don't think Martin will like it at all" said Jack Cyber.

"How come?" asked Aunt Cass.

"Martin red all of the history about Krei and Amara, I'm not so sure he accepts being in the same room with the two" said Tadashi.

(San Fransokyo, somewhere in a restaurant)

Martin McKenzie, the man who runs FutureTech is eating his sushi rolls, and seated in front of him are Liv Amara, the founder of Sycorax Tech and Alistair Krei, the founder of Krei Tech.

Both of them are trying to make a good impression to the man who is now in charge of Big Hero 7 and is spreading his advanced technology across their world.

"So, have you ever thought about making some new form of advanced bio engineering systems or maybe a type of tech that can self-replicate to avoid any vehicular damage?" asked Liv Amara.

"What about me? What do you think of Krei tech and it's wondrous advancements throughout San Fransokyo?" asked Alistair Krei.

Martin finishes his sushi and drinks his sake and looks to them. "First off, self-replicating tech has already been accomplished by one of my alien allies, also I do not have any respect for the company you own Alistair and thirdly I hate being here and I wanna go back to my home and spend the rest of my time with the woman I love."

The two founders remain silent. "I know all about the incident with Callaghan, All your tech being the ones responsible for a lot of trouble and what your clone Di Amara almost did" said Martin.

And that was one major low blow to them, Martin then looks to the waiter. "Check please!"

(FutureTech HQ)

"If you all follow me, we can begin the tour of my work place" said Tadashi. They all follow him onto a hover platform that leads inside of the building.

They were all awe struck by all of the advanced technology they have, most of it was military and weapon based tech.

"As you see, FutureTech is the best technological empire to provide many great things, we can enhance internet systems and security, we've already brought back fifty five extinct animals through the Lazarus project, we have already made a colony on the planet Mars, we are reverse engineering the alien tech from our other worldly allies and we are soon to announce Martin's latest invention. Bio-recycling deposition" said Jack Cyber.

They spot the car sized machine and what it was doing. "As you can see, this thing can be able to turn garbage back into the different states it was in."

They see the crushed up paper with writing on it go in, it then comes out the other end as normal paper again, along a small box of ink.

A crushed can goes through and comes back out as the same can that was used, only without the label.

"The machine can also switch to particle disintegrator, which means it can disintegrate any trash and turn it into a source of energy, without harming the environment" said Jack Cyber.

"What?! How?" asked Hiro.

"The machine studies the object, and then destroys it's particles into the atoms it was before it was made, then it turns those atoms into energy particles which they cycle and then come out as renewable gas that can repair the planet's ozone layer" said Tadashi. "This has got to be one of Martins; greatest inventions for this year."

"Myself and Tadashi are Martin's greatest successes of last year" said Jack Cyber.

"And we are proud of it" said Tadashi.

"Incredible! This will surely improve all the problems humanity has!" said Granville.

"Martin is planning on some modifications to it, like giving it the processing ability to turn left overs back into the food it was before" said Jack Cyber.

"Whoa! That could really help with hunger problems around the world" said Wasabi.

"Exactly" said Tadashi.

Hiro was fascinated by all of this.

"About ten blocks from here is FutureTech University, where the sharpest of minds and talented brains all attend to either become employees of FutureTech or the next generation to human social society" said Jack Cyber.

"I'm no student there, since I have been modified with a more precise and accurate mind, which means I'm almost as smart as Martin" said Tadashi. "And he was able to help dub me as a graduate student at the university too, all I had to do was finish the FutureTech Grade A superiority exam of minds" said Tadashi. "They should really come up with a better name for that test though."

"As of now, the one student who has been acing her tests and making great strides with technological advancements is Twilight Sparkle, but we call her Sci-Twi" said Jack Cyber.

"Why do you call her that?" asked Baymax.

"That's because there's another Twilight Sparkle, but she's not human" said Honey Lemon.

"Then what is the original one?" asked Mini-max.

"A pony princess to the element of Magic and friendship" replied Tadashi and Jack Cyber.

They all were having a hard time trying figure out what they just said.

They then follow them into a hallway and they could see the glass walls and what was on the other side. All of FutureTech's advanced weapons.

The Future Tank X-1, armed with Photon cannons and twin fusion beams.

The Guardian Tank with its 86mm gun and weakness tracking system.

The Pacifier FAV a hover vehicle with dual rapid fire machine guns and its artillery collider cannons.

The Athena Cannon, capable of calling down a laser from space and creating an Aegis shield.

The Mirage tank, able to disguise as inanimate objects and fires a spectrum beam and create a gap field.

There are also Soviet weapons.

The Apocalypse Tank, the toughest armored vehicle with its dual Drakuv guns and magnetic harpoon.

The Hammer Tank with its 76mm gun and leech beam.

Sickle walker, four legged walker with three independent guns and can leap onto infantry.

The V4 Rocket Launcher, the predecessor to the rockets of old, fires single deadly warhead or scatter warheads.

The Tesla Tank, a Tesla coil weapon on the body of a hammer tank, can fire bolts of electricity and discharge an EMP field.

And Empire of the Rising Sun weapons as well.

The giant King Oni mech, not as big as a Jaeger, but can bull charge and fire lasers from its eyes.

The Tsunami Tank, amphibious tank with rapid firing guns and nanotech shield systems.

The Steel Ronin mech, not as big as the King Oni, but can deliver deadly melee strikes.

The Wave-force Artillery, a vehicle with a large Wave-force gun that can destroy rows of enemies with a single blast.

The Mecha/Jet Tengu, transforms between either modes and is armed with four auto cannons.

"Wow, now that is a lot of guns" said Gogo.

"This is so cool! Have these guys ever been tested yet?!" said Fred.

"They have, on many front lines" replied Jack Cyber.

"These weapons, seem very dangerous. They could cause much damage to property and human lives" said Baymax.

Jack Cyber does his best to calm down, he knows Baymax is just being …. Baymax.

But something was confusing to Hiro. "Jack Cyber, are you a robot?"

Jack Cyber sighs, Tadashi also wondered when they were ever going to ask. "Well, you see Jack Cyber is the Japanese AI of advanced Robotics. He was given to FutureTech and modified with his own body, which is armed with different weapons and he has bio-cybernetic organs and human parts, so you can either say he's an android, cyborg, robot or anything in between."

"You can say I am above any robots advancements, the others being Penny and XJ-9" replied Jack Cyber.

"Jack Cyber was the one who helped make me who I am now" said Tadashi.

Aunt Cass then hugs Jack Cyber. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving Tadashi!"

Jack Cyber pries her off. "Yeah, okay. Your welcome."

"So, where are the rest of the heroes? I bet they're off doing some heroic stuff" said Fred with excitement.

"Actually, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and Timmy are back at their home doing homework but soon Linka and Leni have to finish up on Loona's wedding dress, Sunset is visiting her friends at Canterlot high, Boomer is just taking a nap I think, Leni, Dana and Becky are at the mall with their friends, Leon is planning on Sergei's bachelor party, Sergei and Loona are at Transylvania beginning on the wedding setup, Lori said she was going to help her dad at the restaurant, Neil is at Ever After High with his headmaster business, Gwen is back at the Spellman estate teaching her baby daughter and Gyro is training Phyrra still" replied Tadashi.

That was not what Fred expected. "So, there's no bad guy trouble?"

Jack Cyber sighs. "Fred, not everything has to be the life of a comic book hero, everyone has their normal lives to live through. Unless there is an actual threat to the cosmos or to another world, then we get into action. But heroes are not what we're mostly called, we're also dubbed soldiers and Lincoln and Linka are the ones who command the Battlecruiser and an army of troops, we can't always fight our enemies as a small group, we need an army at some point."

Fred crossed his arms and looked away. "There, there Fred. You will have your action soon enough."

"Small breaks are necessary for hard working people, they cannot always get into action all of the time" said Baymax.

"Thank you for agreeing with us Baymax" said Tadashi.

"They do have a point Freddy" said Honey Lemon.

Then Gogo realized something. "Hang on Tadashi, you didn't mention all your teammates."

"Follow me" said Jack Cyber.

They then enter the gun testing room. There they see Victor with ear muffs and Carol as well, both of them are testing their marksman skills with different side arms.

"They're trying to test how well Carol is with ranged weapons, since she already has her signature M1 Garand rifle, they've been thinking about adding something else to her arsenal" said Tadashi.

They see that Carol has taken down all ten targets and is going for ten more, all of her targets have been given headshots.

"Looks like she's that good" said Jack Cyber.

"You think she might get more than just a sidearm?" asked Tadashi. "Maybe" replied Jack Cyber.

"Carol's heart rate seems normal and her vitals are all steady. She seems to be indeed focused" said Baymax.

"Now that's what I call woman up" said Gogo.

"Salutations friends" They all see Penny come in.

"Hey Penny, we're just giving them a tour of the building" said Tadashi.

"Great, because I believe it is time to show them what we have been waiting to give Big Hero 7" said Penny.

Hiro looks to Tadashi. "Tadashi, what is she talking about?"

Tadashi could see Honey Lemon was excited, since she was shown and given this upgrade twice. "Alright everyone, let's all follow Penny."

They all follow the robot girl down the halls. They pass by some enhanced weapons mounted on the walls. From Cryocannons, phase bomb cannons, Ion pulse shotguns, plasma pistols, photon disruption rifles and spectrum heavy guns.

They then enter a room, and there the Big Hero team is shocked at what they see. "Guys, meet your upgrades!"

Hiro: Looks like his attire, but instead the colors have been replaced with light blue, with some white, yellow and violet. Has enhanced ear and screen sensors on the helmet, the body is now made off Adamantium and Vibranium, which means he can survive any kind of impact and the boots now have thrusters to allows for some flight.

Mag-lev gloves have been enhanced to allow Hiro to throw larger metal targets, the suit also gives him enhanced strength.

Juniper: Similar to what she usually wears as Jolt Step, colors now electric blue, black, white, yellow, violet and red, to act as a rainbow patter. Though it may look like a normal clothing for her, it is bind with Adamantium and Vibranium for heavy protection.

Gogo: Like the others, color still has yellow, red and black, but now has some light blue, white and dark blue. The disc wheels can now emit photon energy which can be controlled to cut down targets and the toughest armor, now she can travel at greater speeds to almost that of a Terran Vulture Bike combined with an Imperial TIE Fighter and her armor is also forged from Adamantium and Vibranium, and if she needs to escape she has thrusters on her feet for long ranged jumps.

Wasabi: Now with the new added colors of light blue, white, dark blue and yellow. His energy blades can now act as blasters and expand to become a shield, or combine to form a larger frontal shield. Also his boots also have gravity enhancers to give him some leaping capabilities.

Fred: It now has the capabilities of changing into either Fredzilla or Fredmeleon, which means he can shoot fire and enter stealth, among that he has true enhanced strength, along with his leaping capabilities, he can also enter aquatic mode, cling onto areas with a tight grip and ignite his claws with fire and he may be able to trigger a gap field to cloak his teammates. And like his friends, his suit is also imbued with Adamantium and Vibranium.

Baymax and Mini-max still have the same suits, they just have to be enhanced with some Vibranium and Adamantium for better protection.

"Whoa! Now those are what I call a super Hero level upgrades!" said Fred.

"These look good, I like it" said Gogo as she approaches her modified suit.

"Now I can make a shield? How great is that?!" said Wasabi with some excitement.

"Well, at least this is way better than what I almost did with enhanced strength" said Hiro.

"This so looks good with my style, plus I know I can be able to shine when I dance in this" said Juniper.

"I knew you guys would love them!" said Honey Lemon.

"You guys can only have these upgrades once you return back to San Fransokyo. These will replace the suits you all once worn, you guys can be able to stop crime with true grit and less chances of any harm" said Tadashi.

"We will begin transferring them to Outpost Hero soon, which is the name of the outpost in San Fransokyo" said Jack Cyber.

"All we have to do now is add some Adamantium and Vibranium alloy to Baymax and Mini-max" said Penny.

"Mind telling what that is?" asked Gogo.

"I too would like to know more of this new alloy" said Granville.

"Does it also help improve on cooking tools?" asked Aunt Cass.

They all continue they're small conversations about the many new additions to their team's arsenals, Tadashi was happy for this.

(Later)

Hiro and Tadashi are both on the roof of the base.

"So, this is the new life you have. Seems nice" said Hiro.

"Yeah, it sure beats just sitting around and testing what my enhanced body can do" said Tadashi.

Hiro sighs. "It won't be the same without you being there at San Fransokyo, but I know you'll come by and visit sometime, also Granville would love to have you come by and see your old lab, which is now my lab."

Tadashi chuckles. "That would be nice, and I'm proud of you for bringing back Baymax, you learned a lot from past mistakes and that's what makes all of us stronger."

"Yeah, from facing our fears, dealing with new threats, going through whatever stuff there is at SFIT and turning some bad guys into good guys" said Hiro.

"Which reminds me, tomorrow bring Globby here. Martin wants to see if he can help modify his body so he can do more than just create any form of element" said Tadashi.

"Sure thing, I'm sure he'll like it" said Hiro.

The two of them remain there on the roof, watching at the sunset. They're soon joined by Baymax. "Watching a view such as this can help relieve stress and keep the mind calm."

"Thanks Baymax" said Hiro and Tadashi.

Then something comes into Tadashi's thoughts. "So, you and Juniper a thing?"

Hiro spits out his soda. "What?!"

"Hiro is known to increase his heart rate and gets tense when he makes skin contact with Juniper, also his testosterone levels increase in-" Baymax is put a paper bag on his head to shut up. "Not now Baymax!" said Hiro.

Tadashi chuckles at this. _'Yup, my little bro is growing up.'_

To be continued …..

**And that's the aftermath, I hope you all liked this chapter and soon I will be making the bachelor party of Sergei and the big wedding between the Russian and the Hellhound. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	226. Ch226 Gender bent Familia

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 226: Gender bent Familia**

(Royal Woods, Gender bent world)

The medivac dropship comes out of the Great gate at FutureTech outpost Alter-zone.

Inside are Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Leni, Linka, Lori, Neil, Gyro and Penny.

"So, you guys ready to visit the Casagrandes, or better yet the gender bent Casagrandes?" asked Linka.

"Sure am, I wanna see just how in common does Ronaldo have with Ronnie Anne from our world" said Lincoln.

"And we should see if Ronaldo has a thing for his Sid, since our Ronnie Anne has a thing for her Sid Chang" said Jordan.

"I wanna see if Bebe wants to hang out and see if she has some things in common with Bobby" said Lori.

"Chances we might see Carlotta's gender bent version, and the rest of the Casagrandes" said Neil.

"But first we have to pick up Loni, I wanna talk to him about some stuff" said Leni.

"Who are the gender bent Casagrandes anyway?" asked Luna.

"Well, there's Ronaldo, his older sister Bebe, his mom Marcus, his dad Amelia, they are the Santiago's. Then there are the Casagrandes, their Abuela and Abuelo Helena and Roberto, their Tio and Tia Ferdinand and Carlotta, they're three cousins. Casandra is the baby, Carolina is the second youngest, Carmella is the third youngest and then there's the oldest FJ, he's Ferdinand Jr." said Linka. "And then there's Lolita the dog and Selina the Parrot, and she is feisty and Ronaldo's best pal Sid and his little bro Adam."

They had no idea what else to say about this.

"Wow. That is one heck of a gender bent for them" said Lincoln.

"Literally sounds like a complete makeover of the entire family" said Lori.

"Chances that FJ will try and flirt with either of us" said Leni.

"That is gonna be a problem dudes" said Luna. "He might try to flirt with me as well."

"If any of those girl Casagrandes get near my handsome face, then they're gonna have to get passed me!" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like I already have someone to watch my back, but if I find out that this worlds Sid tries to hit on you, he is going down!"

Neil, Gyro and Penny remain silent throughout this whole trip. They had no clue as to what the hell is going on.

Neil looks to Penny. "So, what's Martin up to?"

"Oh, well Globby is coming to FutureTech for some modifications to his form" replied Penny.

"I wonder how that's going" said Gyro.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is at the controls, next to him are the rest of Big Hero 7 and Tadashi.

"So, you guys can be able to help me with what I am?" asked Globby.

"Actually, I have an even better idea" said Martin. He then blasts Globby with a large cannon and a bright light is made.

The light diminishes. "So what the heck was that thing supposed to do to him?" asked Wasabi.

"Wait for it!" said Martin with excitement.

The light and smoke clears out and they were now looking at Globby, or better yet his human self Dibs.

"Whoa what?!" said Juniper.

"He's human again!" said Gogo.

"Wow!" said Honey Lemon.

"So, Globby is gone?" asked Fred.

Baymax scans him. "Not exactly."

Dibs opens his eyes and he sees his hands. "What the? Wait a minute! I'm me again!" He then looks at the mirror and smiles. "My good old handsome self is back baby!"

Martin goes to him. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" asked Dibs.

"Think of an element" said Martin.

Dibs thought long and hard, and then his hand turns into chocolate. "What?! I can still use my powers?!" He then takes a bite of his chocolate hand.

Martin was confused. "Seriously? The first thing you think of is chocolate?"

Baymax scans him again. "It appears Globby may now be able to take up his old form Dibs. All of his chemical based elements are still in his body."

Dibs then turns his other hand into a rock and it falls to the ground. "Well, at least I can go to restaurants without making people come at me for questions, it gets really annoying. Thanks man."

"No problem Globby, and since you are a hero like these nerds. You may be able to come by and visit the nearby outpost at San Fransokyo, just don't cause any trouble" replied Martin.

"No worries my good man, I am not going to be the same Dibs as I was before, I am going to do well as both myself and Globby" said Dibs.

"Awesome, let's celebrate" said Hiro.

"I got this!" Dibs turns his hands into pizza. They were all unsure about this. "Maybe we should order some pizza" said Tadashi.

"Meh, more for me then" Dibs takes a bite out of his o0wn pizza hand.

"That is very confusing and disturbing" said Mini-max.

(Back at the Gender bent world)

The Dropship lands in front of the Carmichael house, and waiting outside with a backpack ready is Loni Carmichael, yeah it's official he is now fully adopted by Mr. Carmichael which means he has a little sister there now.

The dropship hovers and reveals Linka holding her hand out to him. "Glad we made it bro."

"Glad you guys came on time" Loni hops into the dropship and he sees the Spellmans. "Hey guys, and Leni."

"Hi Loni, we have a lot to talk about" replied Leni.

"Alright, we got Loni. Now let's get to Great Lake City!" said Lincoln. The dropship takes off for their next destination.

(Great Lake City)

They soon arrive to their destination.

The dropship lands onto one of their nearby outposts there.

They all come out make their way to the Guardian tank waiting for them, Lincoln brought his Vulture Bike, Linka and Jordan ride with him.

They all make their drive to the Casagrande Apartment.

Outside of the Casagrande apartment is none other than Ronaldo Santiago and his best friend Sidney Chang, Sid for short.

Sid is wearing black skin tight jeans, sneakers, long sleeved blue hoodie with a red cap on his head and he has the same facial features similar to the Sid we all know and love.

"So, when are they coming here?" asked Sid.

"Soon bro, just be patient" said Ronaldo.

They then spot the Guardian tank arrive and coming out is Lori, Leni, Luna, Loni, Penny, Neil and Gyro.

The Vulture Bike arrives and Lincoln parks it, Linka and Jordan come down from it.

Sid drops his skateboard and sees Jordan and Linka. "Wow, they look pretty."

"Whoa there dude, Jordan has her own guy to be with and Linka and I still have thing small thing for each other" said Ronaldo.

Sid shakes off the feeling. "Yeah, sorry man."

"Hey Ronaldo" said Linka.

"Hey guys, glad you could all make it. Lori, my sister is on the roof, she's still upset with Loki no longer in her life and to the fact that Loki is a criminal" replied Ronaldo.

Lori sighed. "Of course she is, I need to talk to her, try and get her to calm down and move on."

"The rest of my familia is here in the apartment, my Abuela is running the salon with my little cousins" said Ronaldo.

"That's fine, the rest of us are just here to see the whole city. Check out if there are some things different from ours" said Luna.

"I do have one thing to ask. You guys don't have a gang of cats do you?" asked Neil.

"No" replied Ronaldo.

They all sighed in relief.

"It's a gang of raccoons" replied Sid.

And that was not what they wanted to hear. "Of course that would be mentioned, dang it" said Gyro.

"Well, I will be flying in the skies. I'm going to do a recon and see if this city is as crime infested as the one in ours" said Penny, she uses her thrusters and takes off.

"Whoa, that is so cool" said Ronaldo and Sid.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, we're gonna-" but Ronaldo is interrupted. "And hello chicita's" It was his older cousin FJ.

Eighteen years old, wears a white shirt, sea foam buttoned polo, dark green jeans, velvet male boots, gold chain necklace, and hair extended to shoulder length but tied into a ponytail and has a small mustache.

The teen goes towards Lori and Leni. "I'm going to guess these are our other worldly guests. My, my they certainly look beautiful."

Leni and Lori were both awkward out by this and also unamused. "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend" said Lori.

"And I'm not looking to date any boys yet" said Leni.

"Well, why not start now. You and I have the same color scheme" said FJ.

Then Neil steps in front. "You might wanna rethink your options kid, unless you wanna get run over and roasted by me! The Dad!"

"Whoa, whoa senior. I meant no disrespect, I was just trying to be nice to your daughter" said FJ.

Leni stops her dad. "I got this dad, listen sir. I am sixteen and soon to be seventeen and I am not looking forward to dating any boy yet. Get that into your stupid brain of yours or I am going to be the one to rip it out and feed it to the raccoon gang and then have your corpse get dragged by my dad's car and then burnt to a crisp by Lori."

They all remained silent by what Leni just threatened. FJ was scared and backs away. Okay, okay. I'm gone!" he retreats back into the apartment.

Leni then looks back to the others. "So, what are we going to do now?" They were all a bit scared at what she just said.

"Whoa dude, that was intense" said Luna.

"Literally full on threatening" said Lori.

"This is something I have never seen in you Leni" said Linka.

"Kinda makes you tough" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, go Leni power!" said Jordan.

"Thanks guys" said Leni.

"Well, we were going to the park to have some fun, how about we all go there" said Ronaldo.

"Sounds like a plan" said Neil.

They all get into their vehicles and head off, Lori heads to the Casagrande apartment and heads to the roof to confront Roberta Santiago, Bebe for short.

(Great Lake City Park, I have no clue what it is even called)

They all arrive to their destination and spend as much fun as they can.

Neil and Gyro talk about Sergei and his wedding with Loona, Gyro also mentions he will be part of whatever bachelor party Leon has planned, but he has a bad feeling about it.

Luna sits by the fountain and strums her guitar.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Ronaldo and Sid are showing off some sweet tricks on skateboards, though only Ronaldo is doing well, Sid is catching up, sort of.

Loni was happy to see Linka spending time with her gender bent pals, then Leni taps his shoulder. "What is it Leni?"

"Loni, I wanna discuss some things to you about Linka" said Leni.

"Okay then" replied Loni. "Let's go somewhere where we can chat" said Leni.

They both head to some picnic benches that were not too far or near, they both sit next to each other. "So, what's up Leni?" asked Loni, he places his bag on the table.

"Linka has told you that I am now her legal guardian right?" asked Leni.

"She did, I was kinda shocked at first. But I fully understand, I can't be there for her anymore. She has her own family and I have mine, but we still like to see each other as brother and sister and I'm okay with all of it" replied Loni.

Leni smiles. "Good, because she has been fairing quite well being my roommate. She's good with fashion, she really is supportive and at all terms is starting to take on a friendly kind of role and she even said she may have found her hidden talent. Like Lincoln who has a talent in music and tactical strategy, Linka now sees fashion, kina like you and me."

Loni was shocked, Linka never told her about that. "Wow that is amazing. I am so proud of her, but I know you were the one who showed her that. Sure wish I did, but I know that boat has sailed off."

"Yeah, and did she tell you about the incident with the DISK's?" asked Leni.

"She did, I was so mad at first. It really reminded me of the bad luck fiasco she went through, then it reminded me of the treacherous people I once called family!" said Loni.

"Yeah, after the whole DISK incident she kept getting nightmares and screams for help. I had to sleep in the same bed with her to calm her down, she was so stressed out, it took a long while for her to get over it, same goes with Lincoln and Luna" said Leni.

And that was another thing Linka did not tell him. "Oh wow. That must've been terrible for her, now I understand why she didn't tell me that one. I don't want her to recall all of it."

"On the bright side, she's back to being her normal self. I mean she doesn't room with Lincoln anymore, but at least she still has her twin bond with him" said Leni.

"Yeah, still I wish I could've done something to help her! I feel bad that all of that torment happened to her!" said Loni as he looks down in sadness.

Leni could tell just how distressed he was, it reminded her of Luna's distress for Lincoln. Leni places her hand on Loni's. "Loni, I know you wanna do something, but there really is nothing we can do. More dangerous things are bound to happen, I know it and I may not be able to stop it, but I can assure you I will do whatever I can keep it in line and make sure my family is safe. Linka means a lot to the both of us, she's the one person who sees either of us as kind hearted people who can change for the better."

Loni was touched by Leni's words. "Wow. You really have gotten smart over the years."

Leni blushes. "Well I am the oldest, sort of. I mean Sunset is older than me by a month."

They stay in awkward silence, and something was building up between them.

'_What the heck is happening? Why do I feel weird all of a sudden?' _was in Loni's thoughts.

'_This feels weird, what is going on?_' was in Leni's thoughts.

Then they both realize why this was feeling weird, they both look down and see their hands were still touching, they then look at each other and chuckle.

'_What the heck is happening?'_ was in Loni's thoughts.

'_What is going on here? Why am I feeling this?'_ was in Leni's thoughts.

An odd magnetic pull was luring Leni and Loni closer, Loni places his other hand onto Leni's cheek and Leni blushes and they both close their eyes and seal it with a kiss.

They both stay like that, but they soon kiss with passion and after two minutes they break it.

Leni and Loni stare into each other's eyes with a small allure, and a loving gaze.

"What …. What did we just do?" asked Loni.

"I ….. I don't know, but I kinda …. Liked it" said Leni.

Then they snap out of their gaze and look away with a blush, both of them using their hands to cover their mouths and one thing on their mind. _'Did we just kiss?!'_

Then they hear some coughing and they turn to see Eevryone else looking at them, and a very confused Neil.

Linka is passed out and Ronaldo is trying to wake her up, Sid is using a rooster call to wake her up but he gets chased by pigeons.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna have their jaws agape.

Gyro took a picture of the whole thing and Neil was speechless.

'_We are so in trouble!' _was all in their thoughts.

Leni stands up and goes to them. "Umm, dad."

Neil raises his hand in front of her. "Stop, dropship. Now, we're leaving."

(Casagrandes apartment)

Lori makes it through the stairs and reaches the roof, there she sees the person she's looking for. Sitting on a chair wearing a white tank top, light green short sleeved jacket, blue shorts and a red jacket as a skirt and gray flip flops.

From what she's wearing, it only means she was way too upset to think about her attire. _'Wow, she really is upset.'_

Lori approaches the gender bent version of Bobby and sits next to her on another chair next to her. "Hi Bebe."

Bebe looks at Lori. "Hi Lori, I heard from my little bro that you guys were coming, and I'm sure he told you about how I've been as well."

"Yeah, I know your upset about all the things Loki and his family has done" said Lori.

"Yeah, first they treat Linka with pain and misery, they try and steal to regain they're stupid life, they kidnap Linka and try something crazy and then I heard they went to your world and tried to commit murder!" said Bebe.

"Yeah, all of that literally happened, but at least they won't be getting out again or anytime soon" said Lori.

Bebe looks down in sadness and hugs her knees close to her. "I don't know what to do anymore, I mean I like working at the Salon. But I feel as if I have this empty feeling inside of me, like a hole that can't be filled so easily and it burdens for the love is lost and was fooled by!" She then starts to break down and cry.

Lori scooches closer and places a hand on Bebe's shoulder. "There, there. It'll be alright, you'll find someone for you one day, you just have to be patient and it'll come to you. Maybe not today, or tomorrow but someday."

Bebe looks to Lori with tears in her eyes. _'Wow, she looks a lot like bobby when he's breaking down.' _Lori felt bad for this girl who was made a fool of her love life, which was what Bobby must've felt when he heard of the bad luck incident.

"Y-You're so understanding! Your boyfriend is so happy to be with someone like you" Bebe then hugs Lori, which catches her off guard.

"Yeah, he is. I mean Bobby has a few issues when it came to his education, but he's improving and I'm also trying to step up to being a good big sister, before I go to college" replied Lori as she hugs Bebe back.

"I don't think I plan on going to college, not when I feel like this" said Bebe.

"Hey now, all you have to do is bring up some confidence in you. Find something that'll bring the old spirit of yourself back in action, you have family that'll be there to support you and also some friends. With just a little bit of faith you can come out of this depression and return to normal" said Lori.

Bebe then breaks the hug with Lori. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. You really are Loki's pure counterpart, he was never this understanding to me. I just fell for his good looks and his charming words."

Lori chuckles. "Bobby just kept giving me hints to ask me out, I always denied them at first, but then I decided to go for it and now we're dating, and even though we're distant from each other. We still maintain a steady relationship, and I will be celebrating my Pizza-versary with him on Saturday as well."

"You two are such a cute couple, I know you two will have a steady relationship that could last forever" said Bebe, Lori fails to see her getting closer.

"Well, we literally are gonna be taking another step soon and planning to-" Lori is cut off when Bebe kisses her, on the lips. Lori is stunned by this.

Soon Bebe breaks the kiss and looks to Lori, and she can see the stunned look of the volcanic heroine. Bebe realized what she just did. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Lori! I didn't mean that to happen!"

Lori then shakes out of the kiss and sees the concerned face of Bebe. "No, no. I understand, you just got into the moment and it went a bit too far."

"Sorry, it's just you look like Loki, you have this literally voice in there and you have that cute blonde hair, but you smell so nice, you sound so caring and-" Bebe realized she was falling into her fantasy again. "Oh god! I am so sorry!"

Lori places her hand onto Bebe's shoulder. "You literally have nothing to worry about, but all of this that just happened stays between us. Okay?"

Bebe nods and wipes away her tears. "O-Okay." Just then, they both hear the sound of an aircraft's engine humming, they then see the Dropship arrive, the door opens and coming out is Ronaldo and Sid and they have this awkward look.

"Hi sis" said Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo, Sid. What's going on?" asked Bebe.

Then they see Lincoln. "Lori, we're leaving now! Come on!"

"What? Why? It hasn't even been an hour" said Lori.

Neil gets in front of Lincoln. "Lori Marie Loud you get the hell in this Dropship or you are literally walking back home!"

They were all shocked at what he just yelled at her, it almost sounded like how she would threaten.

Lori sighs and looks to Bebe and hands her a paper. "This is my number, if you wanna talk just text or call me. Okay?"

Bebe takes the paper and nods. "Okay, bye Lori."

Lori hops onto the dropship and they take off. Bebe looks to the distance and onto the number and smiles. _'I just made a friend, I think.'_

Meanwhile on the dropship, they all remain silent. Lori could see from their faces that something must've happened.

Gyro is fiddling with his phone, Leni is looking down with sadness and she looks as if she was going to cry, Luna places her hand on Leni's back to make her comfortable, Linka is staring out the window not looking at anyone, Lincoln and Jordan also try to calm Linka down, Neil is looking out the window and he looks pissed, but the one who was more in concern is Loni, the teen was seated far from them and was in the same state as Leni.

Penny was flying next to the dropship.

"Umm, what the heck happened?" asked Lori.

No one bothered to answer her.

They soon arrive to the Carmichael residence, Loni was now being dropped off, he wanted to say goodbye to Linka, but she didn't want to face him, at all.

Loni walked out of the dropship and passed by a very upset Neil, but then as he was about to get into his house Leni gets out of the dropship and hugs Loni. "Loni, I'm so sorry about all of this, I didn't know all of this would happen!"

"No, no. This was one me, I shouldn't have done that, we shouldn't have kissed" said Loni.

Neil didn't bother to move from his seat, same with Linka. The others just watched at what was happening. Lori was shocked at what they were saying.

Leni then looks to Loni, both of them with the same adorable eye sadness look. "Loni, I don't know why either of us did all of that, but if I can figure things out. I wanna ….. Go on a date with you."

Loni's jaw drops and so do everyone else's. Neil and Linka still don't turn around, but instead they're eyes are wide from hearing this.

Loni had no clue what to say. "B-But why?"

Leni gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Because it took me this long to finally see just how much you've changed, how much you are no longer that stupid idiot Eevryone knows."

Hearing those words felt like a low blow to Loni, the others just yelled out. "Ooooooh!"

"Also, I wanna see where this goes. Some part of me thinks that kiss felt like something more, and I wanna find out if it is something more" said Leni.

Loni wipes away his tears. "Y-Yeah, okay. A date." Leni then hands him her number. "I'll text or call you if everything is going well."

They then take a few steps back and Leni heads back to the dropship, she can see the shocked looks coming from Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Lori, Penny and Gyro. Leni can also see that her dad and little sister are still looking out the window.

Leni knew this was not going so well. She then hops into the dropship and they head straight for the great gate.

(Spellman Estate)

The great gate opens and the dropship lands, it opens and Neil comes out first with his hands on his hair, they are greeted by Sunset and Gwen with Lily walking next to her.

"Hey guys, so how did it go?" asked Sunset.

"Also, that was quick, it hasn't even been more than an hour" said Gwen. Then they notice the concerned looks from everyone else.

The dropship soon leaves with Penny and it heads back to FutureTech.

Gwen sees Neil breathing heavily, Linka headed back into the house quickly with Lincoln and Jordan following her, Luna trying to calm Leni down and she looks as if she has some tears and Gyro looking a bit scared of Neil.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Gwen.

Neil opens his eyes and they are now burning with DeathWing rage, he roars, reveals his dragon wings and takes off into the sky.

They all look up and see that Neil was no longer in sight. "Please don't go and blow up a planet Spellman" said Gyro.

They were shocked at what he just said.

"Dudes, this is some crazy Black Magic" said Luna. Then Luna realized. "That's it! I figured out the name of the song Sam and I are tryin' to make!"

They all look to her confused. "Sorry, too soon?" said Luna.

Gwen looks to Leni. "Someone tell me what the heck is going on!"

(Later)

Leni is on the couch, Lily is upstairs with Luna, Sunset and Gwen are on the other couch, Gyro left as to not get involved.

"So, you now like Loni?" asked Sunset.

Leni nods.

"Since when?" asked Gwen.

"When I then realized, he was no longer a total doofus. I know he's my gender bent, but we both have some things in common. Though I am changed, he needed some time and so I waited" said Leni.

"So, you have had this crush on him since?!" asked Gwen.

Leni wipes away a tear. "Y-Yes, I didn't mean it guys. I was just curious and wanted to see how it would all go for him. And now that he truly has changed and might be going back to High school, I then thought maybe it was time to make my move, I'm so sorry for keeping all of this a secret guys!"

Leni starts to cry, she felt as if she had betrayed her family with this secret, but mostly to the one person she was appointed as Guardian to, Linka.

Sunset was now feeling bad for her sister, Gwen gets up and sits next to Leni and hugs her. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, just shocked by all of this. I understand what you're going through, you're trying to see where you're future holds and see what romance you find in your life."

Leni hugs Gwen and continues to cry.

"If that's your choice, then I guess I can accept it" they all turn around and see Neil who just came in and his clothes are smoking.

"D-Dad?" said Leni.

Sunset looks at him confused. "Where the heck did you go?"

"I orbited the sun like ten times to think about all that has happened, and I also got hit in the face by a comet. Chances whatever that comet was named we won't ever see again, I ate it" replied Neil.

"Okay" said Gwen with a confused look.

Leni stands up and goes to her dad. "S-So, you're not mad anymore?"

Neil sighs. "Well, I'm not happy or sad or even mad. But I understand what you're trying to do, I'll support you with this. I too wanna see where this goes between you and Loni. But you'll have to break this down with Dana and her brother Chaz."

"I know, I'm sure Dana will understand. She does know I'm just trying to see where y relationships go and Chaz understands too, he may have a crush on me, but I know I can break it down with him calmly" replied Leni.

"Leni" they all turn around and see Linka, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Lily by the stairs.

Linka steps down and was now in front of Leni. "Linka, I-" Leni is interrupted when Linka speaks.

"Leni, what happened today in that gender bent world was the most shocking this I have ever seen. You don't need to apologize for all of it, I understand why you went through with it, and also I heard everything. And I wanna apologize for acting up earlier, the reason why is that all of that romance you were showing with Loni, reminded me of the wretched family that tried to inflict such horror to us. But I know Loni has changed and is improving and I totally support this thing you two are trying to forge and I wanna see where it all goes as well."

Leni starts to shed tears of joy and hug Linka. Thank you Linka, thank you."

Linka also hugs Leni. "No problem sis, I got your back as you have mine."

This was such a touching scene, then the doors open and Leon, Dana, Timmy, Loona and Sergei come in. They were shocked at what was happening.

"Did we miss something here?" asked Dana.

To be continued …..

**And this chapter was made when I was asleep. It came to me for some reason and I decided to just make it, tomorrow there will be some things to speak of what has happened here and some scene of how Sergei and Loona's bachelor party is going, since they're wedding is on the 29****th**** of February. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	227. Ch227 Bachelor and Prepare

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 227: Bachelor and Prepare**

(Spellman Estate)

Leni and Linka are both hard at work with the wedding dress for Loona.

"Okay, so we got half of the dress done, but with determination we can finish this. All we have to do is add the small drape and do some finishing touches and Loona's wedding dress will be good to go" said Leni.

"Dimartino's dress took us almost a week to make. But we're on a record making this in less than four days" said Linka.

"When you got two gals who know how to make fashion at good speed rates, when we can make it work in less than four or five" said Leni.

The two of them chuckle and continue their wok.

"Hey Leni, how did Loni take it since you two can go on a date soon?" asked Linka.

"He was glad and almost about to cry if it was bad news" replied Leni.

Hearing that almost made Linka's heart fell hurt. "So, you two planning on going on a date soon?"

"We are, but we need to figure out a when and a where" said Leni.

"You two could try Western Restaurant Nekoya, or better yet make it a double date or a triple date" said Linka.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. That way we won't feel nervous about being on a one-on-one date. We're both trying to see how we can make it work and with some friends by our side it would bring less pressure on us" replied Leni.

"What about Chaz? How did he take this news?" asked Linka.

"At first he was really bummed, Dana even understood about all of this. But eventually Chaz said he wanted to see me happy and we both knew we only had a small crush on each other, plus he can tell that Loni and I have a lot of things in common and we're both no longer the same old versions of who we were back when we were louds. Also, Chaz said he'll find that someone for him someday" said Leni.

"That's so understanding of him, I hope you and Loni have a great time. Once you guys have finally picked out a date for you're, well date" said Leni. The two of them chuckle at that odd reference.

"So, do you think Loona and Sergei are doing well with their bachelor parties?" asked Leni.

"Whatever those two are up to, I know it could either involve bloodshed or something crazy" said Linka.

Leni then gets a devious idea. "What about you? Ronaldo seems like a great guy."

Linka blushes and chuckles. "Shut up! I know we have this thing going on, but like you before Loni, Ronaldo and I are trying to see where our relationship is taking us, but in the meantime I have a family to be part of."

Leni smiles at Linka. "Whatever your choice is sis, I know you're doing the right thing. I totes support that." They both return to work, and throughout their whole conversation they seem to be close to finishing.

(Mount Everest)

Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gyro and Boomer are all hiking up the mountain and are close to reaching the top, oh and victor is with them, he's just completely frozen in a block of ice and Neil is dragging him.

"I can't believe you were living up here this whole time!" said Leon.

"When you're a walking nuclear reactor like me. You can pretty much survive the harshest of cold temperatures" replied Boomer.

"But why not live on the top of the summit, you could've had a great view and dubbed the only man in history to live on the very top of Everest" said Sergei.

"That would be nice, but it would also draw in the eyes of the press. I just wanted to live someplace high enough to still get signal and wait for further instructions" said Boomer.

"Well, at least your cabin can act as a waiting post for other hiking travelers. How the hell did you get power in that thing?" asked Neil.

"Guardian's Magic!" replied Boomer.

"It's true, I did whatever I could to provide all the things this moron needs to survive" replied Gyro. "How's Victor doing back there boys?!"

Neil and Sergei look back to the frozen tesla nerd their dragging, his pupils are moving back and forth in panic.

They then go back to hiking upwards. "He's fine, let's just get to the top and chisel him out" said Neil.

"I have to say, this is the best start for my bachelor party. A hiking trip to the top of mount Everest" said Sergei.

"This was the one thing you've always wanted to do, and before you get married we are going to commit to everything in your bucket list dude!" said Leon.

Neil was shocked from what he heard. "Wait what?"

"How many things are we going to do besides this one?!" asked Boomer.

"Approximately twenty five more other random shit" replied Leon.

"Twenty five!" they yelled. The mountain starts to rumble.

"And this counts as one of them in my bucket list" said Sergei.

"Wait what?" asked Neil.

Leon pulls out a list and crosses out scaling Mount Everest, then he crosses out the next one called getting hit by an avalanche.

The snow starts to move, Leon pulls out a surf board and he tosses it to them.

"What are these?" asked Boomer.

"The rest of Sergei's list includes getting hit by an avalanche and surfing on an avalanche" replied Leon as he gets ready and so does Sergei.

"This shit reminds me more of Minecraft" said Boomer.

"Oh my sweet fucking god!" said Neil.

"Let it begin! Let it begin!" replied Sergei.

"You two are crazy!" yelled Gyro. And the avalanche hits them.

(Spellman Estate)

Luna and Sam are both underneath a tree, they were already done with the tunes for Loona and Sergei's wedding, now they were finishing the song that Luna came up with.

"So, we have this teen like vibe into it. We just need the right girls to sing it" said Sam.

"And I know exactly who those girls are dude" said Luna.

"Let me guess, Carol, Dana, Becky, Lori, Jackie, Mandee, Teri, Whitney and Fiona?" asked Sam.

"Well not all of them, we just need to find those who can perform it. But not all of them" said Luna.

"Well, we did hear Jackie and Mandee sing well in music class, you think they could make it work?" asked Sam.

"Probably, but we need to see the rest of our options" said Luna. "We can start recording the song on March 1st" replied Luna.

"Sounds like a plan, also you ready to celebrate your sisters seventeenth birthday?" asked Sam.

"I am, Leni is going to be so stoked with her birthday. Dad said he's going to be the one distracting her. And the one thing I know about dad, is that his distractions is his gift for them. Just like with Lana" replied Luna.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" asked Sam.

"Probably something fashion related, for Leni" said Luna.

"And after her birthday we got the big wedding of your uncle and soon to be auntie" said Sam.

"Yeah, I'm kinda shocked we're going to Transylvania, and Lucy is invited as well as the young morticians club. They're gonna like it there" said Luna.

"We already got the beat of the theme song done, all we gotta do is save our skills for the big wedding day" said Sam.

"Dang right" replied Luna.

Just then they spot Lincoln come out of the house and with him is a disc with copies of all the songs they have made with their friends. Sam is confused by all of this, but not Luna.

"Sup bro, you going to visit the other Lincoln?" asked Luna.

"I am, I wanna see if he and his Jordan and Luna like the songs we have been making" said Lincoln.

Sam stands up. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Are you talking about the same world where we had that accidental fight with those tentacle face monsters?"

"The very same one Sammy babe" said Luna.

"The other Lincoln there is kinda like another friend I can talk to. We're both smart, strong, in music relation and mostly we have the same eye for a Rosato" said Lincoln.

"Okay bro" said Luna.

"Does everyone else know about this?" asked Sam.

"Mom and Dad are okay with it, and so are the rest of the fam" said Luna. "Just as long as all of the secrets we have don't go out to those of the other Loudverse."

Lincoln then uses his watch to make a small portal for him. "Well I gotta go, be back soon." Lincoln passes through the portal. "Later bro" said Luna.

Sam goes back and sits next to Luna. "So, I guess he found a friend, from another world, who looks like him, almost."

"Yeah, plus the Luna in that world has some things in common with me. We both have our Linc's as roommates, we both want our Lincolns to be safe and happy and we're both legal guardians" said Luna.

"It could be cool to chill with the other Luna and their Sam as well" said Sam.

"Yeah, but I think they'd be happier with their own company" replied Luna.

"By the way, what's going on with Leni? Is she going on a date with someone?" asked Sam.

Luna chuckles. "Sam, do I have one heck of a story for you."

(Hell)

A Black limo drives around and streets of hello, and the ones inside it are shooting away at every demon in their way.

The demons inside who are wreaking havoc are none other than I.M.P, Blitz, Moxxie, Millie and the soon to bride/mother Loona, and they're driver is none other than Alastor.

"_So, how are you handling with this murderous version of your Bachelor party my dear?" _asked Alastor.

Loona throws a grenade and retreats back into the limo. "This is the best last killing spree ever! Thanks fort his guys, but I'm not thanking Moxxie."

Moxxie just groans. "You about to become a mom and a bride and yet you show spite towards me."

"What can I say, I'm the same old Loona you all remember" said Loona.

"And I am so proud of you Loonie!" said Blitzo.

"And the upcoming wedding you're going to have is going to be great! The one time we can go to the human world, and not to cause any murder" said Millie.

Loona then smiles at how they're all taking this. "Well, I will have Millie as my bridesmaid as well as Neil's wife Gwen and Blitzo will be the one to let me go of course."

Blitzo wipes away a lone tear. "Y-Yeah! Letting you go to grow up and start a new life!" He then starts crying.

"But what about the one who is going to wed you and Sergei?" asked Moxxie.

"Did I ask you dumbshit?!" yelled Loona.

Moxxie sighs and remains silent, he grabs a grenade and tosses it out the window.

"_So, who will be wedding you and the Russian Spellman?"_ asked Alastor.

Loona smiles. "Alastor, I was wondering if you could be the one to do it, you seem like a good friend to the Spellman's, at most of the time."

Alastor was shocked by this. _"Why my dear, this is a true honor. I would be delighted to wed you and that World War 2 veteran. Why I haven't done something like that since the start of World War 1!"_

Millie was confused. "You once wedded some people?"

"_Well of course, it was a nice summer day and I wedded this lovely young couple who were escaping from their family, after the wedding I murdered them both!"_ said Alastor.

Hearing this was not what they were expecting.

Alastor notices just how uncomfortable they are. _"Oh, no need to worry my dear friends. I have no intentions of murdering anyone at the wedding, but if someone does intend to interrupt me with my wedding process I will massacre them!"_

They knew this was just Alastor being Alastor and shrugged it off.

"So, how do you think the dress is going to look?" asked Millie.

"No clue, but I do know that Leni and Linka are doing their best to make it exactly as I told them it should, I'll see how they're doing after all of this shit" replied Loona.

"One thing I wanna ask, if you hate me so much. Why did you pick my wife Millie as your bridesmaid?" asked Moxxie.

"Simple dipshit, she's the only girl I know within I.M.P and like me we both have bad ass murderous intentions" replied Loona.

"That does make sense" said Blitzo.

"That is so sweet of you to think of me like that" said Millie.

"You're welcome, though I think that could be my mood swings talking" replied Loona as she drinks a glass of water.

"_Now usually someone like you on a bachelor party would be drinking as much alcohol as you want, but since your pregnant that would be a total no"_ said Alastor.

"Yeah, sucks to be me. But I can't let my kid get harmed by my own stupid desires" replied Loona.

"You are so caring right now Loona, this is a side of you I have never seen before" said Millie.

"It's so sweet" said Blitzo.

"Well, don't get used to it, I will be back to my normal self, come next month" replied Loona.

They then stop at an intersection and someone taps on the glass, Alastor lowers the glass. _"Hello Charlie, what can I do for you?"_

And indeed it was the princess of hell/owner of the Happy hotel, Princess Charlotte, Charlie for short. She is in her limo neighboring theirs.

"Umm, what are you doing Alastor?" asked Charlie. The rest of I.M.P could see her from their windows.

"_Why I am so glad you asked my dear, I am escorting this small group of demons to celebrate this bachelor party before one of them gets married, and soon I will be the one to wed them"_ replied Alastor.

Charlie had no clue what else to think about this. "Okay, but can you not cause this much harm around town?"

Alastor has no clue how to respond, he just smiles. Then the light turns green_. "Sorry my dear but it appears we must take our leave. Farewell!"_ Alastor hits the gas and they drive off and start shooting at random shit.

Charlie sighs. She knows that there have been starnge things happening with Alastor, and she also questions the strange gate that has appeared on the outskirts of the city, she was going to have to talk to him about that later. But she didn't want to since he is helping some demons, and to Charlie's eyes this was a good start to sinners rehabilitation. Not really.

(Back with Sergei)

After a horrible experience with Avalanche and surfing they are all gathered at an art gallery somewhere in Detroit.

"So, why are we here?" asked Boomer.

"One of the things I wanna do in my bucket list, spend the next two hours in an art gallery" replied Sergei.

"It's true" replied Leon,

Gyro looks to them. "Fellas, it's been two hours already."

Sergei stops drinking his soda. "Oh, okay let's leave."

They all leave the art gallery and Leon crosses out the fourth thing on the list. "Okay, so that's four down and twenty one more to go."

"Jesus Christ! Why is this even a thing?!" said Victor.

"There is one way to make this whole thing go faster" said Leon.

"What?" asked Neil.

Leon and Sergei were both thinking of the same thing, which was not looking good for the others. "Oh shit" said Gyro.

"Montage!" yelled Leon and Sergei.

"Damn it!" said Victor.

(Montage)

Climbing up the empire state building, Victor loses his grip and falls.

Wrestling the worlds angriest Polar Bear, Boomer just lost his right arm.

Swimming in the world's biggest tub of lard, Neil is sinking and he can't swim in it.

Teepee FutureTech HQ and run for it, they get chased by Future Tanks and Mirage tanks.

Crank call DISK wars Tony Stark, knock on his door, throw a pie in his face and run away.

Plant bombs in the Marine base in the One Piece world, the bombs explode with whipped cream and chocolate and right onto Admiral Akainu.

Go to the Pokemon world and get chased by a very pissed off Kyurem, Groudon, Keyogre and Regigigas.

Crash a truck into Peter's house, which they get chased by Peter Sharp and Ember McLain.

Vandalize Naxxramas and get chased by half of the Scourge.

Go on a bull ride on an Ultralisk and see who lasts the longest, Boomer gets tossed off and lands onto some lava.

Prank the Battleborn LLC group with Hollow, mostly painting on their bases walls and prank calling them.

Build a statue of Joseph Stalin out of wood, and then burn it to the ground.

Reenact the battle of Kursk, using cardboard tanks. Why?!

Watch Sergei swim for ten miles in the Siberian waters. How is he surviving this shit?!

Go on a joy ride on Mothra's back while shooting Rodan with paintball guns.

Go back to the One Piece world and paint Admiral Akainu's office pink with Straw Hat logos everywhere.

Go fishing at Lake Loch ness.

Watch a marathon of A Nightmare on Elm Street.

Cover Boomer's body in bird feed and watch him scream and run from incoming pigeons and bird category Pokemon.

Ask Brock Lesnar to F-5 Victor, Boomer and Leon. Wait what?

And finally, watch the sun set on the horizon.

And that's what they're doing now.

"You know what, next to all of that deadly shit we did, this is nice" said Neil.

"Yeah, all of us relaxing and with less injuries" said Gyro.

"Speak for yourself you dick!" yelled Victor, who is on a wheelchair after getting beaten up by Brock Lesnar, next to him is Boomer who is also in a wheel chair. Leon didn't take much of a beating, so he's fine.

"And now to make this the best of the last of my freedom before I get married" Sergei pulls out a bottle of Russian wine.

"I don't drink man" said Neil.

"This isn't for you it's for me" said Sergei.

Gyro had some glasses with him, he then tosses them away.

Sergei drinks the whole bottle while they all cheer. "Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go!"

Then Neil realizes something. "Wait a minute, were we supposed to invite Hugh to this whole thing?"

"Yeah, I called him. But he was busy with some work, he will be there at the wedding though" replied Leon.

"At least he's going to be there" said Sergei.

They continue to look at the sunset and Sergei sees there was still some wine left, so he puts his handkerchief in it and lights it up, he gets up and throws it onto a small log cabin and it's now on fire.

"Why did you do that?" asked Neil.

"Just for fun" replied Sergei.

"You do know that log cabin was going to be Martin's forest vacation house" said Victor.

"And who cares" Sergei sits back down, looking forward to his wedding on Saturday.

But one thing they are all looking forward to, is the birthday of the fashion loving Spellman daughter.

To be continued …..

**And that's a wrap for this chapter of crazy bachelor parties and come tomorrow is the birthday of our favorite sweet hearted fashionista. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. **


	228. Ch228 Birthday Fashionista

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 228: Birthday Fashionista**

The sun rises upon the Spellman Estate, Leni opens her eyes as the sun shines through her curtains.

She sits up, yaws and stretches. She sluggishly puts on her sea foam fluffy slippers and goes to the bathroom.

After twenty five minutes, Leni comes out of the shower now feeling happy with herself and wearing a towel, she doesn't even notice that Linka is no longer in her room, she does see the wedding dress she made for Loona.

Leni then changes into her white tank top, sea foam jacket, light blue jeans, white socks and sea foam shoes. She then puts on her sunglasses.

She doesn't even notice what's been happening in the backyard.

And she hasn't even noticed Roselia is not in her room either.

Leni covers the wedding dress with a clean red sheet, and then she leaves her room. Only to run into Neil. "Hey Leni, you ready for your gift from me" said Neil.

Leni chuckles. "Okay dad, let's go and enjoy this father and daughter time with your gift."

They both exit the house, and thank goodness Leni doesn't notice Leon and Sergei pass by them with a box of decorations.

"So, are we taking the car?" asked Leni.

"Nope" Neil uses his powers to create a portal.

Leni smiles. "So, we're going elsewhere? Another country?"

"You can say that. Now come on" said Neil. They both head through the portal and it disappears.

They didn't know that Lincoln was on the roof. "Okay guys, they're gone."

They soon get to work with the surprise party immediately. Also, Washington and Victoria come out of the basement with their younglings on they're back.

They decided to let their little ones out of the basement to be a surprise for Leni, they then pace they're little ones onto a small secured area in the living room, a soft bedded area surrounded by a plastic picket fence.

"You think Leni will love seeing them?" asked Victoria.

"Of course she will, we just need to make sure the others don't see them first" said Washington.

They then use a white sheet to cover the area where they're kits and kittens are, they still have their eyes closed, but they're starting to move around.

Victoria stays with them, while Washington goes around to see what everyone else is up to.

Courage and Boomer are both making tons of cupcakes, all of them with different chocolates inside.

Gwen, Linka and Lincoln are all setting up decorations.

Luna, Sam and Sunset are all tuning some of their instruments to provide the music.

Leon and Sergei are placing down the table for the food to arrive, the Louds arrive and Lynn Sr brought with him some food that he made from his restaurant.

The rest of the Pokemon assist with all of this as well.

The rest of the loud kids all place their gifts onto the table with the other gifts.

Leni's friends also make it and help with the whole thing.

Just then the Great Gate glows and they all see Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber and Penny come out with a giant cake. This was making things all the while way too weird.

They soon get other guests, such as Morgan and Randy, Honey Lemon, the Rainbooms, A few monsters from Monster High, some students from Ever After High and XJ-9 or Jenny.

But one thing Lincoln is questioning, where the heck is the guy who is now on Leni's thoughts? Where is Loni Carmichael?

"Hey, do you know if Loni is coming?" Lincoln asks Linka.

"No, I haven't gotten a reply form him" replied Linka.

Lincoln looks to the cake, and was getting suspicious.

(With Neil and Leni)

The two of them go through the portal and when they come out Leni is in complete shock, they were in India.

At a fabric market, Leni is in awe struck by all of this. "Wow! So many fabrics and designs!"

Neil chuckles. "I knew you'd like this Leni."

"I totes like this." Then Leni realizes something. "Oh wait, I didn't bring my wallet with me."

"No worries Leni, I got this all covered. Now go on, find some new designs and fabrics that you can experiment on" said Neil.

Leni hugs Neil. "Thank you so much dad!"

Neil hugs her back and they both go through the market.

Leni interacts with the people there and they tell her all about the designs they have and what they all mean, she also snags some selfies with them.

At the end of the day, Leni and Neil now have five bags with different fabrics all folded up.

"This was so awesome dad, can't wait to go home and see how this stuff works" said Leni.

Neil opens up a small portal and tosses the bags into it, through the portal the bags land safely onto Leni's bed. Then he closes the portal and opens a new one.

Leni is confused by this. "Umm, dad. What are you doing?"

"The surprise is not done yet Leni. Come on" said Neil.

Leni follows him and they end up in Paris France, at a store where they sell different fabric samples.

"What?! What the heck?!" said Leni in shock.

"That's right Leni, we're in Paris France and this is just number two on the list of our global trek" said Neil.

"Wait what? We're going somewhere else afterwards?" asked Leni.

"Pretty much, now go ahead and check out this place" said Neil.

Leni looks around and smiles, she then checks each different style that could do work for any future outfits she might make.

It was almost like Reiningers, but ten times better.

It didn't take long for her to finish getting the stuff she was interested in. Neil then tosses the five bags through the portal where they end up on Leni's bed.

(Spellman Estate, Leni's room)

Linka heads into the room and grabs the gift she kept hidden underneath her bed.

Then she spots a portal open and coming out are five bags, and they bare logos that were French. "Looks like dad's letting Leni go on a shopping spree, Lori and the others would be so jealous right now."

Linka then leaves the room with her gift in hand.

(Paris France)

"Okay dad, where to next?" asked Leni.

Neil smiles and looks to the reader. "Let the montage begin!"

Leni and Neil are in China and Leni picks out the best silk fabrics, she was warned that some of them are very delicate. Leni picks out the finest Chinese style fabrics so she can make something for her mom on her birthday.

Leni and Neil are now in Malaysia, going through a store with so many different designs for clothes, mostly traditional. Leni even picks out some cute shirts for Jackie and Mandee for their birthdays.

Leni and Neil make it to Germany, where Leni sees all of the drawings of some old fashioned clothing, she buys some copies so she can be able to give them some rework with her designs. And she gets one special design to give to Fiona on her birthday.

They are now in Hawaii, taking a small break at a nearby hotel and spa. They stay there for like, three hours.

They are now in Miami, where Leni explores the beaches and the sights and she even picks out some new bathing suits. Including one as a gift for Lori.

Leni and Neil are now in Japan, where Leni picks out some kimono's to bring home, she even gets one and wants it gift wrapped. As a gift for Linka, soon.

Leni and Neil are now in Africa, where they enter a market where they sell tons of blankets with different designs, she plans to use these for anything she has planned with clothing. She grabs a large one to give to her uncle Leon when it's his birthday.

Leni and Neil are now in Russia, and Leni is fascinated by the different fur clothing. But she wanted to use fake fur instead of real fur. She knows her uncle Sergei is immune to cold, so she gets some fake fur to design something for Carol on her birthday.

And then they reach they're final destination, London England. They explore the place and Leni sees the suit shop from Hugh's uncle. Kingsman, she enters and buys a tuxedo, Neil has no clue why she would buy one. Leni plans to give it to a special boy on his birthday.

Throughout the whole thing, Leni has been getting the attention from some boys. Luckily Neil was always there to be in defensive father mode. He knows that there is one boy currently on Leni's thoughts and he wants to see where they take their relationship through.

(Spellman Estate)

They now return home, with the covered suit in Leni's hand. She uses her vines to send the suit up to her room.

"This has been the best dad! I totes loved this gift you prepared for me!" said Leni.

Neil smiles. "You're welcome sweetie and happy birthday."

They enter the house and see something shocking. There in the living room, for Leni to see were the five little new borns of Washington and Victoria.

Leni goes to them and she looks in awe at the little ones, they're eyes were still closed, but they started moving around.

Washington and Victoria both go near Leni and rub against her legs. Leni knew, this was their gift to Leni, for her to be the first one to interact with their children. "Oh, thanks you two" Leni hugs Washington and Victoria.

She then pets one of the little ones on the head and it meows. "Aww, they're so precious!"

Neil smiled and was impressed. "Nice surprise Washington and Victoria."

Leni decided to stay there at the little ones secured area for a while, Neil heads out back and tells the others about what was happening and sure enough the rest of the family arrives and they see the cute sight.

But they decided to let Leni enjoy this moment.

(Thirty minutes later)

Leni places a small blanket over the kits and kittens and a small blanket and pillow for the kit-tten. "Sleep tight little ones, once you open your eyes to the world then we can all be family."

Leni then gets up and lets Washington and Victoria take over. "This was sweet of you guys, you're both such proud parents."

Washington and Victoria smile and gesture her to go to the backyard. "Okay, I'll also be sure you two get something to eat from the party as well."

The two pets were shocked at what Leni just said. "That's right, I know there's a big surprise party waiting for me back there" said Leni.

She then uses the front door.

Meanwhile at the backyard they're all waiting for Leni to come through.

"So, when does she get here?" asked Martin.

"No idea, she should be done having some cute time with Wash and Vic's little ones" said Neil.

What they all don't know is that Leni is standing between Jackie and Mandee, who are both waiting for her to arrive.

"So, what are you guys up to?" asked Leni.

"Oh, we're just waiting for Leni to-"Jackie and Mandee turn around. "Leni!"

The others turn around and were shocked to see Leni was there already.

"What the heck?" said Leon.

"This was supposed to be a freakin' surprise party" said Lola.

"Well, I knew it was going to be a surprise when I woke up" said Leni. They were shocked at what she just said.

"How on earth did you know that?" asked Lisa.

Leni then touches the grass and the whole lawn slowly shakes.

They all soon realized. "Right, plant powers" said Loona.

"Obviously" said Carol.

"How the heck did we not see that coming?" asked Timmy.

"So, let's get this whole party started you guys!" said Leni.

They all cheer and commence the party, Luna, Sam, Sunset and the Rainbooms all perform some songs and with some assistance from the Dazzles.

Neil and Gwen were a bit speechless by all of this. "Next time, we do not make a surprise party for Leni" said Neil.

"Yeah, I can't believe she knew this whole time" said Gwen.

They all continue with the festivities, music, some games, a few karaoke sessions, food and a lot of gossip. Leni even told them of her worldwide shopping spree, she could tell some of her friends were a bit jealous, but Leni has plans for them, soon.

But what was odd, is that no one was able to go anywhere near the cake, Penny was guarding it. Lola and Lana try to sneak a slice, but they were caught.

Leni did had the privilege of opening the gifts from everyone. She started with Gwen's which like the rest of her siblings, a Chicken Dragon egg.

A small sea foam plush chicken dragon egg, it then glows and reveals a slender female eagle-dragon creature. With angel like wings, a harp, Leni style shades and the feathers on sea foam green and it plays this harmonious tune, before taking to the skies and breathing out fire that turns into butterflies.

Leni is shocked by this, the creature then turns back into a plush and lands in Leni's arms, she hugs it tightly.

Everyone else is either horrified or plain confused by this.

"So, who does that leave?" Leon asks Neil.

"Duchess, Timmy and Lily, but I highly doubt that my wife would give Lily one this year. She's way too young for it" said Neil.

Leni sees that the rest of her gifts were either something fashionable or something that matches her taste in art. She did join the Royal Woods High School Art and Fashion clubs.

Linka approaches Leni and hands her the small box. "This is for you sis, open it."

Leni opens the box and smiles at this gift, like Luna's small locket necklace, this one is for Leni.

The necklace is made of silver, with some small gold in it. The locket itself is heart shaped with bunny ears, and inside is a picture of Leni and Linka, both of them laughing underneath a tree, and on the other side of the locket it says, _"To the most fashionable Guardian ever!"_

Leni sheds a tear from this and hugs Linka. "Oh Linka, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

Linka returns the hug. "You're welcome Leni, happy birthday sis!"

Then Lincoln and Luna go to Leni. "Leni, we both pitched in and we were able to get you this."

Leni sees the portrait gift wrapped. When Leni opens it, she starts to cry. It was a picture of a five year old Leni and a four year old Luna, and they were both hugging a new born Lincoln on the couch.

Leni looked at her two siblings and she hugs them both. They too return the hug. "Happy birthday Leni!"

Everyone else claps at this touching scene, Lily waddles to them and also joins in the hug. As if they all recall that they are the only born blood siblings.

They remained in this hug for three minutes, until Penny goes to them. "Leni, it is time for your cake!"

They were all shocked. "Finally!" yelled Lola and Lana.

Neil found the cake to be very odd, it was two feet taller than Leni and it almost looked like it wasn't even a cake at all. _'Something's wrong.'_

Leni goes to her very large cake and is holding the cake knife. "I wonder what flavor is it."

Jack Cyber chuckles. "Oh, you will love the flavor kid."

As Leni is about to touch the cake with the cake knife, the cake itself starts to shake.

Everyone is confused and/or scared by this. Leni backs away. "Is there an earthquake?"

"Not possible" said Sergei.

Then the cake starts to open on the front as if it were a door and stepping out of it is Loni Carmichael.

Wearing a sea foam tuxedo and holding a bouquet of Lilacs, Daisies, roses and violets. "Hello there Leni, Happy Birthday."

They're jaws drop by this surprise.

"What the hell?!" said Neil.

Leni blushes and smiles, she then runs to Loni and hugs him. "Oh my gosh Loni! I thought you weren't going to make it!"

Loni blushes and returns the hug. "Now why would I want to miss your birthday Leni?"

They break the hug and look at each other. "It's not just mine." Leni then kisses him on the lips. "Happy birthday to you as well Loni." they both then kiss once more.

And everyone else claps and cheers for this. Then coming out from behind the cake was Mr. Carmichael and his daughter.

Gwen looks to Neil who is smiling. "You don't seem upset by this."

"Not at all, they seem happy with each other. I wanna know if Leni and Loni both share the same emotions for each other and see where they're relationship will take them" replied Neil.

While Leni and Loni are kissing, Leni's vines grab the tuxedo she got from London, since it is her gift to Loni.

But right now, they'd rather enjoy this moment with each other. The two seventeen year old fashion lovers.

To be continued …..

**And a Happy Birthday Leni! This took only one whole day to make! Better yet, just one afternoon, and technically it is also Loni's birthday, like when I made it Lincoln and Linka's birthday last year. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	229. Ch229 Sergei and Loona

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 229: Sergei and Loona**

(Transylvania, somewhere near an old church)

Leon and Neil are both looking at this church and they're both in their suits.

"Dude, is this even a church?" asked Leon.

"Sergei said it is" said Neil.

"Okay, then why does it look like some kind of fortress from the movie the Nun?!" said Leon.

What they're looking at does look like the same fortress church from the movie the Nun.

"Some part of me wants to get the hell out of here, but this is our brother's wedding and we have to be there for him" said Neil.

"We should go and see how he's doing" said Leon. Both of them head into one of the doors of the fortress and into a room.

Thank goodness there are torches in there, but whenever Leon and Neil are going down the halls, they accidently run into one of the members of the young morticians club.

The entire place is dark and unexpected that it's become they're playground of jump scares. Dang it!

Neil and Leon eventually make it to the room where Sergei is. "I swear this is the worst idea Sergei has ever had!" said Neil.

"I think it was a mistake inviting those Goth kids here! We ran into Lucy three fucking times!" said Leon.

"Let's just see how Sergei is doing" said Neil. They both open the door to the room and there they see Victor and Boomer along with Sergei.

Sergei is wearing a red and black tuxedo, with some fur on the end trims of his suit, and yes they are real fur from an animal years ago. The fur of a dead polar bear.

"Nice suit man, what's with the fur?" asked Neil.

"Oh this? Yesterday right after Leni's birthday party Victor took me back to my old family home and I was able to get my hands on the one thing I still own, the many animal furs from my hunting days" replied Sergei.

Neil and Leon had no idea what to say. "So, that's real fur?" asked Leon.

"What part of my hunting days, do you not understand" said Sergei.

"What kind of animal was it?" asked Neil.

"Polar Bear" replied Sergei, Boomer and Victor. Seeing all three of them say it made it very clear, all three of them are Russians.

"Okay, I guess this seems okay and it is your choice" said Neil.

"Are you feeling nervous dude?" asked Leon.

Sergei looked back to himself in the mirror. "I feel like I am marching through the streets of a ruined Stalingrad, as I hear the cries of the many conscripts who are all dying in the field of war and witnessing the horrors of Nazi torment from across the Volga River."

They all remained silent at what he just said.

"I'm sorry, but you kinda lost me there" said Boomer.

"It means I am a little bit nervous, but I can handle it" replied Sergei.

"Let's hope Loona and the other ladies are faring better" said Neil.

(In a tower room)

Leni and Linka are helping adjust the wedding dress of Loona, though Gwen is confused, it doesn't seem much like a wedding dress. Millie is there and likes it.

Loona's wedding dress: A dress that reaches just below her knees, from the side of the dress all the way up is colored in red, on the edge of the bottom of the dress is grey and for the rest it is white with some black jagged patterns.

The straps holding the dress around her neck comes into the form of an upside down pentagram and the drape from the back reaches her lower back and is colored in transparent red and black, along with toes less grey socks as she normally wears and her fingerless elbow length gloves.

She is wearing some lipstick and red highlights.

"Does this even count as a wedding dress?" asked Gwen.

Loona chuckles. "Gwen, you wore a dark blue and white one on your wedding dress."

Gwen also snickers. "Yeah you're right, though the one you're wearing seems to be smaller than what I wore on my wedding."

"Every lady has their own taste in wedding dresses, we just have to do what we can to accept them" said Millie.

"I have to admit, this is really pretty and probably would catch the attention of other guys" said Leni.

Loona then looks to herself. "I actually look kinda pretty, even if I am pregnant."

"Quick question. If you're pregnant, shouldn't you be ….. I don't know …. Large down there at the stomach?" asked Linka.

They also noticed this. Loona had no clue how her body is still slim. "No clue dude. Perhaps it's a demonic thing, I'm sure Alastor has the answers for that."

"And how would you know that Radio demon has the answer?" asked Gwen.

"He's been around hell longer than anyone else, and he is also sort of all knowing" said Loona.

"Kinda like Gyro. Sort of" said Leni.

Millie looks out of the window and sees many guests coming. "Looks like we've got some company girls. You ready Loona?"

Loona sighs. "As ready as I'll ever be." Then Linka looks to the window. "Loona, you're dad's here."

They all turn to the window and see Blitz with a camera and he's stuck to the window like a lizard. "Hi Loonie!"

Loona sighs. "He always does this."

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"That's what Moxxie and I wanna know too" said Millie with her arms crossed.

"He's a stalker and in a way some sort of perverted freak, but when he spies on me, he's always trying to look out for me" said Loona.

"Well that makes sense" said Leni. Loona goes to the window and opens it and punches Blitz away. "We'll meet him when I'm out of this room."

"Again, how the heck did Sergei get access to use this place for the wedding?" asked Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen. But that's a secret we can't tell you guys" replied Loona.

They then head out of the room.

(Outside of the church fortress)

Carol and Lori are organizing everything that's being set up.

"Okay, so the food is here, the guests have arrived, Luna, Sam and their band are providing the music and the demon who will wed Sergei and Loona will be here soon" said Carol.

"I still have no clue why the Casagrandes were invited here" said Lori.

"No clue" said Carol. "Also who do you think is wedding them anyway?"

"Literally no idea, I'm surprised they invited Lucy and the rest of the Morticians club" said Lori.

They then see Jack Cyber and Penny bring that large wedding cake, which is all stacked up Black Forest cakes.

"Does this even count as a wedding cake?" asked Carol.

"No clue girls. But Sergei and Loona had this specially made by Buddy Valastro" replied Jack Cyber.

Then they spot a large portal open and coming out is Azmodan, Diablo, Mephisto, King Leoric, Kel'Thuzad and Anub'Arak.

"Are they a part of this wedding?" asked Penny.

Carol and Lori check the list. "Unfortunately yes" replied Lori.

"Why?" asked Jack Cyber.

"It says here that Sergei invited them from the Nexus, since these demons and undead were known during the DISK incident" replied Carol. "The guardian had to ask Orphea to bring them here. Once the wedding is over, they're going back to the Nexus."

"This has got to be the biggest and most demonic wedding I've ever seen" said Lori.

Just then they spotted some aircraft arriving, they were Hercules transports. The two transports land and then they open to reveal the heroes of Overwatch and the villains of Talon.

"And it looks like these guys are here" said Lori.

"I still can't believe they wanted to come here and are making a cease fire, until this is all over" said Carol.

Jack Cyber then checks the seating arrangement. "Okay, looks like they're all going to be in the same location. Sergei's side, and most of Loona's side. Man, this is insane!"

"And I am curious as to how they convinced Soldier 76 and Shrike sniper to come here" said Penny.

"Now this has got to be way more impressive for an ordinary wedding" said Gyro.

"It literally got way beyond the meaning of ordinary. But we still have to keep an eye on them, just in case" said Lori.

"She has a point" said Jack Cyber.

They approach the heroes and villains. "So glad you all could make it, and I am surprised you would all agree to a cease fire" said Gyro.

"I did make a promise not to cause any harm until the wedding is over, a promise I will keep ever since that DISK incident" said Doomfist.

"That's the one thing we can all agree on" said Winston.

"I would like to know the progress of that DISK-verse" said Sigma.

"No problem, Martin has been giving me some information on how they're world is doing and how pathetic Stark is right now" said Sombra.

"Also, why does this church look so familiar?" asked Carol. "I thought we were going to hold the place near Transylvania?"

Gyro flies in as a raven and morphs back into his human form. "Sergei and Loona were able to change the venue at the very last minute thanks to my help. As it turns out the castle in Transylvania is nothing more than some novelty haunted house, so they chose the one place where evil was released by accident. The damned church of the Nun."

Lori and Carol drop their check boards with their eyes wide in shock. "What?"

"No wonder why I like this place already" said Reaper.

"Is there going to be barbeque here?" asked Junkrat.

"Oh jeez" said Roadhog.

(A few minutes later)

Everyone is all seated and ready for the wedding.

On the right side are those who know Sergei and are mostly human, on the left side are the demonic guests. They're not as many as they thought, just a few of them since Loona doesn't have much friends in hell.

Sergei is already at the altar and many people are shocked at his wedding suit, and next to him is Leon who is just wearing a normal black suit. But for some reason he comes with a shadowy hood. Why? No idea.

Millie is at the left side of the altar, waiting for the bride to be.

Rosa Casagrande is carrying with her some holy trinkets, but she notices it's all not doing anything to the demonic and undead guests.

"Rosa, I don't think that stuff will work on them" said Hector.

"He has a point Mama, they're not spiritual creatures from our origin. These demons are more ancient and overpowered" said Carl.

"I find them very much disturbing" said Bobby.

"This is crazy" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we're having the wedding at a place in which the nun came from" said Jordan.

Then Luna, Sam, Sully and Mazzy play the wedding theme. In rock and roll style. This is Loona's style, but then some new instruments were added.

A few dark shadows appear next to them, all playing with some violins and a piano. A combination of classic and rock.

This kind of shadowy magic looked familiar, it then hit Neil. He knows who's wedding these two. _'Oh hell no.'_

Then they see her, with Blitzo to be the one to let her go .Loona, the hellhound with a bouquet of black and red roses.

Many of them were amazed at her outfit. Many of the guys were looking at what she wore.

Kel'Thuzad for some reason is wiping away a frozen tear. Almost as if he thinks this is all beautiful.

Sergei's eyes are a bit wide at the wedding dress Loona is wearing, Leon jaw is about to drop from seeing her.

Throughout the whole walk to the altar. Blitzo is slowly shedding tears. "Blitz, calm down" whispered Loona.

"I know, I know" he whispers back, then he stops and runs to his seat and cries.

Everyone else is shocked by this. "This is awkward" said Neil. Diablo and Azmodan find this funny.

Loona was not surprised by this and chuckles, so she continues on her own.

She then makes it to the black and red colored altar, her tail swipes onto Sergei's face making him sigh from her scent.

They all take their seats, Moxxie is busy calming Blitzo. "There, there sir. You can always visit her." And Blitzo keeps crying once more.

Sergei and Loona smile at the way they look, and then they look to the empty stand in the middle of the Altar. "It's time Alastor" said Sergei.

"Wait what?" said Lincoln.

A fiery portal is made and coming out is none other than the Radio demon himself, Alastor.

"_Greetings to all of those who have come, it is I Alastor the Radio Demon, also known as the man who murdered countless people during the great depression" _said Alastor.

Many of the guests have no clue what else to say at this point.

"_So, shall we begin?"_said Alastor.

Alastor straightens his bow tie. _"Dearly beloved and people who I have no clue who they are. We are gathered here today to see this fine hellhound of a woman and this dastardly deadly man in unholy matrimony. Today is probably the day we've all never seen coming, the day a Spellman, who isn't really related to them, be married to a creature from the fiery landscapes of hell! Let us see the rings and listen into their vows and I know this will be very entertaining."_

Leon present to them the wedding rings, the ring for Loona is a red ruby spider shape and the one for Sergei is a ruby wolf shape.

"Loona, I never knew it would come to this. But things have to happen, and after only a few months since we have known each other, I am truly greatful to be your lover, your soul mate and soon to be your husband and a loving father to the life that will be here in this world for us to cherish forever" said Sergei.

Loona smiled at the vow he said.

"Sergei, I never thought I would ever meet a guy like you, in fact I never thought I would fall for a guy like you. You are no demon, or a hellhound. But you have shown me love, understanding and true equality and we both share some bloodshed against those who we defile the most and would threaten anyone of our closest friends and family, and I would be truly honored to be the one to start a family, with you" said Loona.

Sergei felt as if his heart was flying across the battlefield of Smolensk.

"_And now, does anyone here question this whole event, does anyone here wish to say some words s to why these two do not deserve each other? Speak now or forever go forward in peace, or not. But seriously, if there is anyone who dare question this, then I will not hesitate to watch you get slaughtered!"_ said Alastor.

They all remain silent from what Alastor just said, it sounded like a threat.

Alastor looks around. _"Nothing? Very well then! You two may proceed!"_

Sergei then puts the ring onto her finger. "Loona, do you take me Sergei Dragunov Spellman, to be your one true husband and to be there for him when he is feeling like his superiority is no longer within, and to avenge whatever horrific incident should come to his life?"

Everyone else remains silent and has no idea what he just said.

Loona smiles and looks to the ring. "Yes, yes I do."

She then places the ring onto his finger. "Sergei, do you take me Loona, to be your beloved wife, to be there for me when I feel insecure, when I feel as if I am unwanted and unloved and to be there for me when I need a lover to be beside me in bed and forever more."

Gwen and some of the women shed some tears hearing her vow.

Sergei holds her hands. "I wouldn't have it any other way, so yes."

Alastor also sheds some tears, he manages to wipe them off. _"Very well then! By the power invested in me and all of the low-life simpletons I have destroyed throughout the years and to all of the pathetic wretches who have dared to harm you both. I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead and show her some love my good man!"_

Sergei and Loona embrace each other in a loving dipping position and they make out, Loona tosses the bouquet.

The bouquet flies into the air and instead of landing into the arms of one of the ladies there, it lands onto Diablo's back and is engulfed in flames.

The women all groan. "Oh come on!" said Lori.

"For god's sake! Why?!" said Tracer.

"Well, that was disappointing" said Dana.

Alastor chuckles. _"Now that was very entertaining!"_ He then snaps his fingers. _"Hit it boys!"_ some shadowy demonic images come out and play some classic songs, Luna and her band join them and combine their rock and roll style.

Everyone enjoys this wedding party.

Some of them were shocked at how this all went, while others were happy for Sergei and Loona.

And of course, Diana was there to hug both her son and daughter-in-law and congratulate them for their marriage and so is Sabrina and Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda. Blitzo also joins in.

The Casagrandes also join in the festivities, though Rosa is avoiding any of the undead and demonic guests.

Sergei and Loona end up cutting the cake, with a large sword that was once used during Russian war times.

Eventually Sergei removes the wedding band from Loona's leg, and he uses his mouth and whenever he does this Loona moans in pleasure.

They had to cover the ears of the kids that are there, and that means all the members of the young morticians club.

When Sergei finally removes the wedding band, he tosses it as Loona jumps onto him and they make out.

The wedding band once again lands onto Diablo which gets burned by his fiery body.

The guys who were trying to catch it all complain.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Leon.

"Come on man!" said Victor.

"This reminds me of the wedding I once had with the woman I called my queen, years later I was betrayed!" said Leoric.

"We don't really need to hear your story Leoric" said Azmodan.

"Please continue" Leoric looks down and sees the Young Mortician's club, all of them interested.

This makes Leoric smile, okay we can't see him smile he is a skeleton. "Very well then, gather around children and hear my tale, the tale of how the Great King Leoric was betrayed and became the Skeleton King!"

Diablo sighs. "He has issues."

"I am going to wanna hear his story" said Reaper.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Moira. Then she realizes why he wants to hear this story. "Never mind."

(An hour later)

Some of the guests have left, many of the demonic guests are still looking around the forsakened church of the nun.

Alastor had just finished his tenth glass of whiskey, and he's still standing proud and tall and enjoying all of the entertainment in the wedding.

Sergei and Loona are now slow dancing to the jazzy music from Alastor's shadow demons.

Blitzo takes some pictures of this scene with his sixth camera, the rest have been used up. He knows that things won't be the same at I.M.P without Loona, but they will do their best to hold they're own.

Neil and Leon are both sitting atop the church. "Well, this is going to be one great change for Sergei" said Neil.

"Yeah, but they still have to find a place to live soon" said Leon.

"And that's where Sergei's birthday takes hold" said Neil.

"Really? Well whatever it is I do hope it can be useful for both Sergei and Loona" replied Leon.

"Believe me, they will love it and so will you" said Neil.

"Sure wish you could tell me about it" said Leon.

"Sorry dude, not a chance until it's time for Sergei's birthday" said Neil. "Also, where are Sergei and Loona having their honeymoon?"

"The same place where he was raised" replied Leon.

"The cabin on the small island in the lake of Siberia? Well it does sound like an honorable thing for both of them. How long will they be gone?" asked Neil.

"Sergei told me he won't be around in Royal Woods until March 4th, that's when they'll come home" said Leon.

"It's gonna be awfully odd without Sergei being around for three days, I wish them a good honeymoon and a good timing since it's going to be spring tomorrow" said Neil.

The two brothers just sit there and look at the whole party that is going on. And both of them proud for their older adopted brother at the future he has in store.

To be continued …..

**AN: There will be more chapters to come, I just hope I can come up with any ideas on what other crossovers. Also, the birthday of Neil, Leon and Sergei and also at March will be Lisa's birthday, the birth of Sergei and Loona's child. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	230. Ch230 A Little March Music

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 230: A little March music**

(Spellman Estate)

It has already been twenty four hours since the wedding of Sergei and Loona, both of them are busy with their honey moon in the home where Sergei came from.

None of the Royal Defenders have had any messages from them, but they knew they needed to respect their privacy.

So, they're all just doing their normal things.

Neil is checking on some paper work about Ever After High, and he's also checking on the plans he has for Sergei's surprise gift for when he comes back from his honey moon with Loona.

Gwen is now teaching Lily about some words and how to write stuff.

Linka and Lincoln are busy with some school work, and they also got a message from Ronnie Anne, something about her baby cousin not copying her.

Leni is in her room talking on the phone to Loni, both of them are thinking of a place for their date.

Sunset and Timmy are both taking good care of the kittens, kits and kit-tten of Washington and Victoria. Speaking of the pet couple, they are happily resting within their pet house outside of the house.

All of the Pokemon are having small sparring sessions at the backyard. Absol is on the roof watching over all of them, but he also has been seeing this little grass type monkey watching over the Spellman Estate.

Courage is napping on the couch.

Luna and Sam are in the music studio, they both look excited and waiting for some people to arrive.

Just then multiple vehicles arrive to the Estate. The vehicles are all owned by, Carol, Dana, Becky, Peter, Ember, Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber and Leon.

Then they see Boomer's Super Kirov come into range and he comes down. "Looks like we're all her, I don't even know why."

"So, this is a Luna and Sam music thing I guess" said Leon.

"Obviously" replied Victor.

"By the way, has anyone seen Lori?" asked Dana.

"She sent me a text that she won't be around in Royal Woods for a whole day. Today is her Pizza-versary with Bobby" replied Carol.

"Sounds like a normal lunch date" said Martin.

"I think I remember that one, they had their first Pizza date together at Jean-Juan's" said Becky.

"Yup, definitely a lunch date" said Peter.

"I'm sure Sam is here as well. She said she was going to help Luna" said Ember.

They all enter the house, and they see Sunset and Timmy in the living room with the little ones. The teen girls awed at the cute sight.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" asked Timmy.

Sunset then snickers. "Let me guess, Luna and Sam?"

"Good guess" said Ember.

Then Neil comes down, he sees them. "So, we're all called here for a song Luna and Sam made."

"Pretty much man" replied Leon.

"Okay, let's head to the music recording room" said Peter.

"You guys have fun" said Sunset.

"By the way, you get any messages from Sergei?" asked Leon.

"Nope. You?" asked Neil.

"Same, no message yet" Leon then looks to Peter and Sam. "What about you guys? How are the dazzling doing? I heard they got themselves a gig this Saturday someplace."

"They do, and it's gonna be big" said Peter.

"They're going to the place where I came from, Amity Park" said Ember.

"Whoa, an interdimensional gig?" asked Martin.

"Now that's what I call making it big in the world" said Carol.

"Or making it big in the realms" said Dana.

They all head downstairs into the basement and straight to the stairs that lead into the music recording room, when they get there they see Luna and Sam all set up with their music gear.

"You guys made it, awesome" said Luna.

"Luna has three songs we wanna try out with you guys" said Sam.

"Alright then, let's do this" said Martin. He gets onto the recording table since Lincoln and Linka are busy.

"Okay, so who's first?" asked Neil.

"We're going with Dad and Victor" said Luna.

"Come on in guys, and Boomer will also be on the drums while singing" said Sam.

"Well alright" said Neil.

"Cool" said Boomer.

They both head into the room. Everyone else watches and listens in.

Neil and Boomer look at the lyrics and immediately they liked it.

Luna starts with her guitar.

Neil: _Wooooooo-ha-haha!  
What is happenin' Big Apple!_

_You know who's in the building.  
Or like, on the building!_

_Am I right? Anyone? Huh?_

_I'm a bookworm, nosebleed.  
Some nerd, with cold feet.  
Intern, lab rat.  
Hazmat, broke geek._

_My line of work can be lonely.  
Livin' large, you know that I won't be.  
I don't like risks, I take no leap.  
And I hate heights - Vertigo, see?_

_I got no friends, that means no beefs.  
Straight A's, No trophies.  
Overdue bills – I got no cheese.  
But I got tricks – up both sleeves._

_Aunt may says I'm so sweet.  
Can't say that she knows me.  
Stay on good terms with this bookworm.  
Or it's your turn for a nose bleed!_

_You ready arachnophobes?  
Line up the cast – I'll snap your bones!  
Crack my knuckles, and wrap my knuckles.  
Then bash your skull in and crack some jokes._

_Got your kingpinned – back to ropes.  
Snag a selfie – tag and post.  
Snap a shot in an action pose.  
When I'm swagged out like a fashion show._

Boomer: _Whoo!_

Neil: _Better respect me, dude!  
If you haven't already then check the suit.  
Count the legs on my chest, you'll never forget.  
The income I'll net is you!_

_If you give me attitude.  
Then I'll sling it back at you.  
I'll have you head over heels, ya thugs.  
The mud is what you'll be dragging through._

Boomer: _Ooh!_

Neil: _How many people say, they struggle to juggle a girlfriend.  
_Boomer: _Mommy.  
_Neil: _A career and a family, while trying to counter the worlds end.  
_Boomer: _Ugh!  
_Neil: _I got plenty of enemies – take em' to court.  
It's a typical day in New York.  
I kinda feel like a superhero.  
But what can I say, I'm a dork!_

Neil and Boomer: You know what comes with this Great Power!

I'm not so tall, but watch me tower!

Why would you ever fear of fallin' when my web will catch you?

Why would I wanna think of stoppin', when I know I'm meant to?

I know what comes with this great power!

Neil: _You could say that I'm the kind of.  
Radioactive-Arachnid-Advocate type.  
The side effect of my genetic mutation.  
Now I'm acrobatic in fights._

_I kinda look strapping in tights.  
But under the mask, you'll find I'm relatable.  
Aside from the fact that I'm leaving.  
A web everywhere, but its biodegradable._

_When I'm on foot, I'm in rare form.  
I prefer to throw fists while I'm airborne.  
I got spidey senses getting me ready.  
There's nothing I'm never prepared for._

_I'm the pain train for these gangbangers.  
I'll take the reigns when you face danger.  
I'll hang em' out to dry.  
From a skyscraper._

Boomer: _Oh god!_

Neil: _I float like a butterfly, but forget stingers.  
No need for venom, a web slinger.  
I never seen or heard of Peter Parker.  
Bet he's a dead ringer._

_Check that your enemies aren't your friends.  
This one is for Uncle Ben!  
Who needs the Avengers?  
When I can get my own revenge!_

Neil and Boomer: You know what comes with this Great Power!

I'm not so tall, but watch me tower!

Why would you ever fear of fallin' when my web will catch you?

Why would I wanna think of stoppin', when I know I'm meant to?

I know what comes with this great power!

_Take my hand and I'll protect you._

_When my sense start to tingle._

_Cuz together we can get through._

_Did I mention that I'm single?_

Neil:_ But when MJ calls me back, I'm off the market.  
We got our problems, cuz I'm such a workaholic.  
But hey, greatness is attainable, when you got the will to be.  
_Neil and Boomer: _Just as long as you can haul Responsibility._

Neil: _Listen up, Mr. Negative!  
I'm an optimist so you better split!_

_Norman Osborne, who elected him?  
Forget Oscorp, I got webs to spin!_

_Time for Rhino to hit the bricks!  
He's think in the skin, but dim in the wits!_

_Shocker just botched a robbery job.  
Good luck getting loose when I'm locking you up!_

_Scorpion get over here.  
You're toxin just got me snoring here!_

_I'll pluck the Vulture's feathers.  
And then I'll send him soaring - clear!_

_Crank the voltage and get results.  
Electro's shocked, better check his pulse!_

_A messy pulp is what'll be left of you.  
Careful surfin' the web, my dudes._

_I'd make a great cop.  
I get work done but I play hard.  
Anyone in trouble? Guess who they called.  
When a bomb's dropped, or a bank robbed._

_Psycho scientist who just got laid off.  
You should think twice before you break laws.  
I hate to say it MJ.  
But I'm thinking of quitting my day job!_

_Neil and Boomer: You know what comes with this Great Power!_

_I'm not so tall, but watch me tower!_

_Why would you ever fear of fallin' when my web will catch you?_

_Why would I wanna think of stoppin', when I know I'm meant to?_

_I know what comes with this great power!_

_(Luna Spider-man theme guitar solo!)_

They all clap at the amazing Spider-man themed song.

"Thank you, thank you guys" said Neil.

"That was so awesome! Woo!" said Boomer.

"Don't fret yet guys, we got two more songs. All we need right now is the rest of you boys in here next" said Luna.

"I could only guess this is a male group song thing" said Leon.

"It is, so come on guys" said Sam.

Victor, Peter, Leon and Martin head inside. Sam takes Martin's place on the recording table.

"So, who's on lead vocals?" asked Martin.

"Jack Cyber is" replied Sam.

"Cool" replied Jack Cyber. They check the lyrics and were impressed.

Jack Cyber grabs the electric guitar, Leon on the bass and Neil on the drums. The others are on some traditional Japanese drums.

They all get ready. Everyone but Jack Cyber hit the drums while Jack Cyber plays his guitar.

Everyone: _Godzilla!_

_Mosura!_

_Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Godzilla!_

_Godzilla!_

_Mosura!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber: _With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound.  
He pulls the spitting high-tension wires down!_

Everyone: _Ooooh! Sore!_

Jack Cyber: _Helpless people on subway trains.  
Scream, bug-eyed, as he looks in on them. Oooh!_

Eevryone: _Godzilla! Mosura!_

Jack Cyber: _He picks up a bus and he throws it back down.  
As he wades through the building to the center of town._

_Oh no, they say he's got to go!_

Jack Cyber and Everyone: _Go! Go! Godzilla! (Ooh!)_

Jack Cyber: _Oh no, there goes Tokyo!_

Jack Cyber and Everyone: _Go! Go! Godzilla! (Yeah!)_

Everyone: _Godzilla!_

_Mosura!_

_Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Godzilla!_

_Godzilla!_

_Mosura!_

_Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber: _Oh no, they say he's got to go!_

Jack Cyber and Everyone: _Go! Go! Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber_: Oh no, there goes Tokyo!_

Jack Cyber and Everyone_: Go! Go! Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber: _History shows again, and again.  
How nature points out the folly of man!_

_ Godzilla! _

Everyone: _Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!_

Jack Cyber:_ History shows again, and again.  
How nature points out the folly of man!_

Everyone: _Godzilla! _

Jack Cyber: _Godzilla!_

Everyone_: Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber_: History shows again, and again.  
How nature points out the folly of man!_

_Godzilla!_

_Godzilla!_

Everyone: _Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber: _Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber_: History shows again, and again.  
How nature points out the folly of man!_

Everyone_: Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Godzilla!_

Jack Cyber_: History shows again, and again.  
How nature points out the folly of man!_

Everyone: _Go! Go! Go!_

Jack Cyber and Everyone: _Godzilla!_

_(Cue Godzilla roar!)_

They all take their time to catch they're breathes, everyone else is shocked and claps by this King worthy song.

"We have got to get Godzilla to hear this!" said Dana.

"Gotta admit, that was pretty intense and looked like a lot of work for you guys" said Carol.

Sam then hits stop and uploads the song into the computer. "Okay, that only leaves one song left."

Luna hands Carol, Dana, Becky and Ember the lyrics sheets. "You gals are gonna love it!"

They're eyes go wide and they all look excited. The boys didn't know what they were happy about.

"So, what is this song?" asked Neil.

"You can say it's a romantic thing pops" said Luna.

The girls all head into the room, Martin takes his place back on the recording table.

And the beat starts.

All four: _All the girls on the block knocking at my door!_

_Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_

Dana: _Is you lover playing on your side?  
Said he loves you, but he ain't got time.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it, at a knocked down price._

All: _Hey!_

Becky: _Full of honey, just to make him sweet.  
Crystal balling, just to help him see.  
What he's been missing.  
So come and get it, while you still got time._

All: _Hey!_

Carol: _Get your boy on his knees.  
And repeat after me, say._

All: _Take a sip from a secret potion.  
I'll make you fall in love._

_From a spell that can't be broken.  
One drop should be enough._

_Boy, you belong to me!_

_I got the recipe, and it's called Black Magic.  
(And it's called Black Magic)_

_Take a sip from a secret potion.  
One taste and you'll be mine._

_It's a spell that can't be broken.  
It'll keep you up all night._

_Boy, you belong to me!  
I got the recipe, and it's called Black Magic.  
(And it's called Black Magic)_

Ember: _If you're looking, for Mr. Right.  
Need that magic, to change him overnight!  
Here's the answer.  
So come and get it, while you still got time!_

All: _Hey!_

Carol: _Get you boy on his knees.  
And repeat after me, say!_

All: _Take a sip from a secret potion.  
I'll make you fall in love._

_From a spell that can't be broken.  
One drop should be enough._

_Boy, you belong to me!  
I got the recipe, and it's called Black Magic.  
(And it's called Black Magic)_

_Take a sip from a secret potion.  
One taste and you'll be mine._

_It's a spell that can't be broken.  
It'll keep you up all night._

_Boy, you belong to me!  
I got the recipe, and it's called Black Magic.  
(And it's called Black Magic)_

Carol: _All the girls at the back knockin' at my door!_  
Dana and Becky: _(I got the recipe!)_

Ember: _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_  
Luna and Sam: _(Now you belong to me!)_

Carol_: All the girls at the back knockin' at my door!  
_Dana and Becky_: (I got the recipe!)_

Ember_: Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!  
_Luna and Sam_: (Now you belong to me!)_

Carol: _Take a sip from a secret potion.  
I'll make you fall in love._

_From a spell that can't be broken.  
One drop should be enough!_

_Boy, you belong to me! (Hey!)  
I got the recipe._

_And it's called (Black Magic) and it's called black, and it's called Black Magic!_

All: _Take a sip from a secret potion.  
One taste and you'll be mine._

_It's a spell that can't be broken.  
It'll keep you up all night._

_Boy, you belong to me! (Belong to me!)  
I got the recipe, and it's called Black Magic.  
(And it's called Black Magic)_

_Falling in love! (Hey!)  
Falling in love! (Hey!)  
Falling in love! (Hey!)  
Falling in love! (Hey!)  
Falling in love! (Hey!)  
Falling in love! (Hey!)  
Falling in love! (Hey!)  
Falling in love! (Hey!)_

Ember: _Magic!_

Martin hits stop record and it is uploaded into the computer with the other two songs.

The girls in the music studio all high five each other. They then leave the small room and join the others.

The atmosphere feels tense, Ember, Dana, Becky and Carol could see some small alluring love daze from Ember, Leon, Martin and Victor. So all four of them approach the four men.

"So, how was I with the song Pyron?" asked Ember. Peter doesn't reply he is stunned in silence from what he just heard.

Dana pushes Leon onto his seat and look down at him. "Anything you wanna say about that Leo?"

"Buh …. Buh …. Buh …. Buh" was all Leon could say.

Becky sits on Martin's lap and grabs his glasses, she then puts them on and smiles towards Martin's confused look. "So, how was that for some music? Do you believe in magic?'

Martin coughs and talks calmly. "Since day one yes, also you look hot in those glasses and I'm sure you'll look hot in a lab cot."

Becky chuckles at how nervous he is, even though he's trying to act calm.

Carol walks up to Victor, both of them with a loving daze. They immediately kiss each other and make out.

Luna and Sam giggle. "Dude, you think the song itself has some kind of black magic in it?" asked Luna.

"Well, you do have demonic powers. But I didn't see Lucius on your head" said Sam.

Neil, Boomer and Jack Cyber are at a loss for words at what is happening. "I think we should all leave this room and let them have their moment" said Neil.

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat and I think I need to lay down" said Jack Cyber.

"I need to figure out what the hell was all this about" said Boomer.

"I guess we can finish the song processing when they're all done being taunted by Black Magic" said Sam.

"Yeah, let's go" replied Luna. "Also, you think we should let this song be heard by the world?"

"Heck yeah" replied Sam.

"You're all going to get a lot of publicity from tons of teens with this song guys" said Neil.

All five of them leave the music recording room, to let the four couples settle down their kissing moment together.

To be continued …..

**AN: And a happy March 1****st**** everybody! These are three of my other fave songs, and another reason why I made this is because. Happy Birthday sis, hope you have a great Birthday today! There might be some more song chapters to come, so stay tuned my readers.**

**The songs are "Great Power" by JT Music for the PS4 Spider-man game, "Godzilla" by Serj Tankian for the Godzilla King of the Monsters movie and "Black Magic" by Little Mix.**

**Black Magic had to be the toughest one to figure out, I had to sort out who would sing it, so I just winged it with Luna, Sam, Carol, Dana, Becky and Ember. But the Godzilla song was tougher than them. I had fun with the Spider-man song.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	231. Ch 231 Game Stream 81

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 231: Game Stream 8.1**

Minecraft time.

Lincoln had just entered the server and is headed to the location where Victor's sand house is, but when he gets there he sees Sunset, Leon, Neil and Gyro.

Sunset: Hey bro, what's up?

Leon: We were planning on doing some arrow roulette later.

Neil: We just have to wait for your sister to get here. It's been a while since she's joined in our ridiculous Minecraft activities.

Gyro: Also we did something for you.

Lincoln: Really?

Lincoln turns around and sees ….. Wait a minute! On the right he can see Victor's sand house and next to it is a house that looks exactly like Victor's only it's made completely out of dirt.

Lincoln then looks to the empty lot where he was going to do something there, but now it's been occupied by the dirt house.

Lincoln: What the? Wait what?

Sunset: (chuckles) what's wrong bro?

Leon: Don't think we were planning on something for you.

They all start to chuckle.

Lincoln: What the heck? What did you guys do?! (Chuckles)

Gyro: You like it? How does it look?

They all look to the dirt version of Victor's house.

Sunset: It took us a while to build this whole thing, we put tons of work into it.

The others start to laugh.

Lincoln: You …. You guys! I was gonna build a house here! (Laughs)

Neil: we know, we know. We decided to do it all for you kiddo.

Leon: yeah, since you were planning to build a house next to Victor's stupid sand house.

Lincoln: You …. You guys took the ugliest house on this server, and made it uglier! (Laughs)

They all laugh.

Gyro: It sure is an improvement. We worked hard on this thing.

Sunset: This is your new home bro.

Lincoln sees the sign and what it says. "Welcome home Lincoln!" Lincoln laughs at this.

Lincoln: You guys actually made this? Oh my god!

They all laugh.

Sunset: IF you come over here, you may have noticed that in Sergei's home he has vegetables, but this dirt home has dead bushes.

They all chuckle.

Leon: Free sticks though. Free sticks.

Lincoln: Oh god, this whole thing looks properly detailed but in the worst case scenario.

Gyro: As you see, the door is made up of crappy brown spruce, which kinda looks like it was made of diarrhea.

They all laugh.

They then head into the house.

Sunset: Look at this floor, look how disgustingly colored it is.

Lincoln: It's a combo of dark brown and orange! This is insane and funny!

They all laugh.

Gyro: and if you come around here, these are your chests.

Lincoln checks all of them.

Lincoln: wow, they are all empty.

Neil: Come to the roof, come on Linc.

They all head up and see that the glass is stained in brown dye.

Sunset: All of the glass all over the house is doused in poop water.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: and I can see what is supposed to be the enchanted table like Victors.

Leon: Instead it's a dead bush in a pot.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Wow! I can't stay mad ay this guys, the detail of this is almost way too impressive and yet crappy.

Sunset: Victor has an end chest, you just have one obsidian block.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: I am so not moving into this place, I do have to build my new home. Just someplace else that isn't occupied.

(Skip)

Linka is now on the server.

Lincoln: Hey sis.

Linka: Hey guys, what the heck is with the dirt duplicate of Victor's home?

They all laugh.

Sunset: This sis, is Linc's new home. Which we worked hard on.

Linka: What? Oh god! (Chuckles)

They all laugh.

Gyro: You want the grand tour of the place? We could show you around this dirt version of Victor's house.

Lincoln: I am not moving into this place. (Laughs)

Linka: Maybe next time guys, I actually have something to show you all.

Leon: What is it?

Linka: Follow me to my place. I built a new panda reserve.

Niel: Oh, that sounds nice. Let's see it then.

They follow Linka to her bamboo forest house, they come through the door and pass by tons of panda's which are all in her house.

Lincoln: You really love panda's. (Laughs)

Linka: Yeah, they're just cute.

They then see a hallway that leads to a new area in her home.

Linka: Come on guys, let me show you this new panda reserve I built.

Sunset: Yeah.

Sunset passes through the tunnel, Linka is on the other side already. Sunset has no clue she just triggered the tripwire and the floor underneath her opens and she falls.

Linka: See ya!

The others all laugh at this.

Leon goes closer to see how this trap works, gyro hits him and Leon falls into the hole and screams.

They get the notification that Sunset died from a high place.

Sunset: Dang it.

They all laugh.

But he survives the fall by hitting the walls. He then makes it to the bottom.

Leon: Hey guys, I found Sunset's stuff. It's all down here.

They all laugh.

Linka: Guys, we got her!

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Best trap I have ever seen sis!

Gyro: Now that is fucking impressive.

Gyro then hits Lincoln and he falls into the hole.

Lincoln: Oh come on man!

They all laugh.

Lincoln lands safely onto the bottom by doing what Leon also did, making sure he hits onto the walls.

Lincoln: Dude! That was one heck of a troll, but a very impressive trap still.

Leon: welcome to the bottom of the pit dude, I'm just mining my way out of here.

But then Gyro gets hit by Neil and he also falls into the pit.

Gyro: Oh shit!

Lincoln looks around in the bottom and gyro dies right in front of him.

Lincoln: Oh my god! (Chuckles) You just died right in front of me!

They all laugh.

Neil: This trap is awesome!

Sunset: Can I have my stuff back?

(Skip)

Martin is now on the server with them and they are all inside of an arena that Leon and Neil made, the whole arena is made of nether bricks.

They all have enchanted bows and arrows.

Leon: alright people. We are going to be playing some arrow roulette. Here are the rules, we all gather into the middle of arena. We look up, I count down to three and we all shoot one arrow into the sky, then we all look at each other and do not make any sudden moves to avoid th arrows coming down.

Leon: And to make it feel fair, we all have been educed to one heart left on our health bar and we cannot wear any armor at all. The last person standing wins it!

Sunset: wins what?

Neil: Some chicken, and I know I could win it.

Gyro: Yeah, right. Sure you would.

Linka: This is so stupid.

Lincoln: I'm ready for this! Let's do it!

They already their bows and arrows.

Leon: Alright everyone, have your arrows ready and look up.

They all look up and ready their bows and arrows.

Leon: A one, a two, a three …. And a shoot!

They all shoot up.

Leon: Now look at each other.

They all look at each other.

Leon: This is gonna be close guys.

Sunset: Whos going to die first?

Niel: Not me motherfucker!

The arrows come down and they get the notification. Neil was killed by Neil and they all laugh.

Neil: I killed myself!

Leon: (laughs) He says "Not me motherfucker" and then he fucking dies! (Laughs)

Lincoln: First kill of the roulette.

Gyro: And the rest of us made it.

Neil soon respawns and he watches them from outside of the arena.

They then do the same thing, Leon counts down to three, they shoot arrows into the sky and then they look into each other.

Leon: Who'll die next? Huh?

Linka: This is not looking good for some of us.

All the arrows come down, but they all miss they're shots. Neil notices something.

Neil: What the fuck? Who shot this arrow? (They all look to where Neil went to, the arrow was almost out of the arena) How did one of you fucked up so bad?

Gyro: Could be wind.

They then try this again, count to three, look up and shoot, look at each other.

Leon: One more time! Who's gonna die?

Martin: I'm getting terrified. (Chuckles)

Gyro: Lincoln, I think I may have killed you!

Lincoln: No. No. No Gyro! No!

But once again the arrows miss.

Sunset: oh my god!

Linka: That was all so close!

Niel: This is some racist ass shit to me.

They all laugh.

Gyro: this isn't because you're the only foreign guy who died first man. (Chuckles)

Lincoln: Let's do this again.

Leon counts to three, they all look up and shoot and then they look at each other.

Lincoln: Who's gonna die? Who's gonna die?

Linka: This could end badly!

Gyro: Bring it!

Arrows come down and kill Leon and Linka. They all laugh.

Gyro: Oh! Two in the hit zone!

Lincoln: Sorry sis, you got hit.

Linka: Oh wow! That was scary!

Leon: Damn it!

They both join Neil watching the others outside of the arena.

Leon: Okay, I am still going to count down and you guys have to do the normal rules.

Linka: We still got Lincoln, Sunset, Gyro and Martin.

Leon counts to three, they look up and shoot and then they look at each other.

The results? Martin is killed by Martin. Sunset is killed by Lincoln. Lincoln is killed by Gyro and one arrow misses and hits Neil who was outside of the arena and they all laugh.

Martin: I shot myself!

Gyro: Yes! I win!

Neil: What the fuck?! This is Sunset's fucking arrow!

Lincoln: Oh what?! That is epic!

Linka: Dad died right next to me! Oh my god I could've been hit by that arrow!

Neil: how the fuck did that ducking arrow hit me?! I wasn't even near you guys!

They all laugh.

Sunset: (Laughs hard) I'm sorry, that wasn't what I was expecting.

Gyro: And yet I still win! Let's go for round two!

They all get back into positions after respawning.

Health bars at one heart, Bows and arrows ready and all gathered in the middle.

Leon: Alright, let's do this thing!

Gyro: Same as usual!

Neil: I swear this is not gonna go well for me.

Linka: Same rules boys!

Sunset: Let's do it!

Leon counts to three, they all look up and shoot and then they all look at each other.

Leon: Who's next on the kill zone?

Lincoln: Chances I think I may have killed myself.

Neil: I better not die first.

All the arrows miss them.

Sunset: Whoa! Too close guys! Way too close!

Linka: Gyro has an arrow only a few inches next to him!

They all notice this, gasp and laugh.

Gyro: Holy shit! That could've killed me!

They then try it again. Leon counts to three, they all look up and shoot their arrows and then they look at each other.

Sunset: Who's gonna die next?

Linka: I think I may have shot someone.

Leon: Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pi-I-I-Ig.

Arrows come down, kill Leon, Neil and Martin. They all laugh.

Leon: oh come on!

Neil: Fuck!

Martin: Why did I end up shooting myself?!

Linka: That was trio kill!

Lincoln: Damn guys!

Gyro: And to think only we survived! Let's do this again!

Leon, Neil and Martin go and watch from outside of the arena.

Leon counts to three, they all look up and shoot and then they all look at each other.

Lincoln: who's next guys? Who's next?

Gyro: Someone's gonna die.

Sunset: I think I killed myself.

The arrows come down. The results: Linka is killed by Lincoln, Lincoln is killed by Linka.

The others laugh.

Linka and Lincoln: What?!

Neil: holy shit!

Leon: Did not see that one coming?!

Sunset: Twins go down together! (Laughs)

Martin: and to think, me ending up killing myself was funny.

Lincoln: how the hell did we die like this?

Linka: I didn't think our arrows would intercept us!

Leon: Alright! That leaves Sunset vs Gyro! Who's gonna win?!

Lincoln and Linka join the others and watch Sunset and Gyro go 1v1 on each other.

Leon: A three! A two! A one! And shoot!

Gyro and sunset point up and shoo their arrows and then look at each other.

Gyro: You're gonna die kid!

Sunset: Oh hell no!

The arrows come down. Sunset is killed by Sunset.

They all laugh and cheered.

Sunset: Oh no!

Gyro: Yes! Two time winner!

They all go to him.

Neil: Are you in creative?

Lincoln: I am also questioning that.

Gyro: No I'm not. Go ahead and hit me to prove it.

Sunset hits Gyro and he's dead. They all laugh.

Linka: Yay! I took his stuff!

Gyro: Happy ending.

They all do it again.

Leon: Let's all try and eliminate Gyro on this round okay guys?

Sunset: Dang right.

Lincoln: Let's do this!

They all look up, Leon counts to three, they all shoot they're arrows and then look at each other.

Leon: Who's first? Whos the heck is first?

Gyro: for once, I want an arrow to take me down. Someone kill me.

Linka: What are the odds we all end up killing each other.

Sunset: that would be hilarious!

The arrows come down and Neil is killed by Gyro, they all laugh.

Neil: Racist ass shit!

They all laugh.

Linka: I didn't know this was an Asian horror movie.

They all chuckle. Neil watches them from outside of the arena.

They all look up, Leon counts down to three, they all shoot they're arrows and then look at each other.

Leon: Gyro has to die guys, he has to die.

Gyro: This is getting out of hand people.

The arrows come down and Lincoln is shot by Leon and Martin is shot by Martin. They all laugh.

Martin: What the fuck?! I shot myself three times!

Leon: Yes! Suck it Linc!

Lincoln: Dang it!

Lincoln and Martin join Neil.

They all look up, Leon counts down to three, they all shoot they're arrows and then look at each other.

When the arrows come back down, one almost hits gyro by a few inches and Leon is killed by Linka. They all laugh.

Leon: Damn it!

Gyro: So close! I almost died!

Linka: Nailed it to you Leon!

Sunset: This is so funny!

Leon joins the others.

Leon: okay, so now it's three against each other. Since I am horrible at this.

Neil: I haven't even gotten past the first round you asshole.

They all look up, Leon counts down to three, they all shoot they're arrows and then look at each other.

Sunset: Who's going down? Who's going down?

Linka: I got a bad feeling about this.

Gyro: This is it!

The arrows come down and kill sunset and Linka.

They all laugh and cheer.

Leon: Oh! Gyro wins it! He wins it!

Gyro: And that's how it's done! But how the heck did I survive all of that shit!

Linka: oh god, why?!

Sunset: This was so god damn funny!

Neil: Let's go one more round guys, just so I won't have to fucking die first!

Gyro: I'm down for another round.

Martin: I wanna see if I end up shooting myself for the fourth time.

Linka: Let's go for it.

Lincoln: I wanna go one more round.

Sunset: Another Arrow stupidity spree.

Leon: So it's all settled. Let's go one more round!

(Skip)

They're all gathered in the middle once again.

Leon: Alright guys, we're gonna do one final round.

Lincoln: Let's see if one of us wins this one.

Linka: for the bragging rights guys, all for the bragging rights!

Sunset: We all have very low health and our bows and arrows.

Martin: For all those rounds none of you have even bothered to kill me.

Neil: I find that very odd.

They all have no idea that Gyro has a plan. Leon sees Gyro looking at them.

Leon: dude get over here.

Gyro: Huh? Sorry I was just listening in to the fact you all suck at this.

Sunset: What are the odds, we all look up and he goes and hides in the corner?

They all laugh.

Gyro: As much fun as that sounds, I wanna see if any of you guys can kill me.

Leon: Alright, everyone look up.

They all look up.

Leon: bows and arrows ready!

They all get ready. But Gyro is typing: /nuke.

Leon: A three. A two. A one and …..

Gyro clicks enter and tons of TNT is headed towards them from the sky, and it comes with a sound: _Tactical Nuke! Incoming!_

They all are shocked and wide eyed seeing the incoming TNT, and it's all lit!

Leon looks up and runs, Neil and Martin run for it, Sunset and Gyro back up, Lincoln and Linka are just staring there looking up.

Leon: Oh what the shit!

Neil: fucking run!

Sunset: Oh no!

Martin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Lincoln: What the heck?

Linka: What is that?!

Gyro laughs maniacally.

All the TNT drops and kills them all. They're all shocked and also laugh.

Neil: What the fuck was that guys?

Martin: It was raining fucking death from above!

Leon: Jesus Christ!

Sunset: Who did that?

Lincoln: I think Gyro used some commands.

Linka: Oh god!

Gyro: (Laughs) Ya darn right I did! Top of the morning to ya bitches!

They all laugh.

Sunset: And I guess this ends the video, thanks for joining us in this crazy Minecraft time. See you guys next time here in Shimmer Cove.

Linka: He couldn't stand the thought of him losing. (Laughs)

To be continued …..

**AN: This was inspired from Minecraft Arrow Roulette, starring: Vanoss, Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, Panda Jiggles, Four Zero, I_am_Wild_Cat and BasicllyIdoWrk. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	232. Ch232 Early Normal March

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 232: Early normal March**

(Ketcham Park)

Just another typical day in Ketcham Park, if you count a Pokemon battle to be normal.

This Pokemon clash is between Leni's Roselia and Linka's Arcanine vs Lucy's Crobat and Lana's Toxicroak.

Both sides are doing quite well, balancing between offensive and defensive strategies and tag teaming together to see how they can mix their abilities.

Combining leaf storm and amber. Wind gust and mud shot. Flame thrower and solar beam. Hyper beam and focus blast.

Both sides barely did any damage to each other, they were able to tactically call out evasive moves to their Pokemon partners, almost as if all of their dimensional conflicts have given some experience to our heroes.

The people who are watching them are of course, Lucy's mortician's club friends, Lynn and her team, Lincoln's pals, Jordan's gal pals, Jackie and Mandee.

Lynn cheers her sisters on. "Come on guys! You got this!" even her Pokemon Tyrogue is helping cheer them on.

Lucy's Goth friends aren't really cheering her on, they're just cheering from within. I think. But the boy Lucy has a crush on, Rocky has a Pokemon of his own, a Noibat.

Jackie and Mandee are also cheering their friend on, while also thinking of what kind of outfit Leni could wear to match that of her Pokemon.

Same goes with Lincoln and Jordan's friends cheering on for Linka.

The battle turns south real fast when Toxicroak tries to go for a poison jab, but only to miss when Arcanine dodges.

Roselia unleashes some razor leaf attacks, but Crobat use aerial ace and almost strikes down Roselia, but instead gets hit by Arcanine's scratch.

Crobat soon regains his posture and sends out a sonic wave, this puts Roselia and Arcanine in a stunned and confused position.

Toxicroak sees this and charges forward with a poison jab, but then Roselia manages to send out vine whip out of the ground and send Toxicroak hurdling towards Crobat.

Then Roselia unleashes a solar beam, combo with Arcanine's flame charge.

They hit their rivals, but they're unfazed.

All of a sudden Roselia starts to glow.

"It can't be!" said Linka.

"Oh boy" said Lana.

"This is bad" said Lucy.

"No way!" said Jackie and Mandee.

The others gasp and look in awe. Leni knew what this meant.

The light soon diminishes and it reveals that Roselia is now a Roserade.

Leni smiles and gives some commands to Roserade.

The third evolution Pokemon sends out an even stronger razor leaf followed by a bramble of Vine whips, then Arcanine seizes this moment and sends out a flamethrower and is soon followed by a Solar beam and a big one too.

The smoke clears and they can clearly see that Crobat and Toxicroak can no longer fight, which meant Linka and Leni wins.

They all cheer, Lucy and Lana congratulate them.

"Now that was intense" said Lucy.

"At first I thought we were going to end up in some kind of stalemate" said Lana. "Also, Roserade looks kinda cool."

Leni looks to Roserade and hugs her, Jackie and Mandee then go to Leni and talk to her about an idea on some kind of spring outfit and Roserade gave them an inspiration.

"So, you mean to say I should come up with some kind of fashion line for spring, and that it would have some comparison with grass type Pokemon?" asked Leni.

"Exactly! This could be huge!" said Jackie.

"And maybe your boss can have them shown at Reiningers!" said Mandee.

Linka with Arcanine approaches them. "I think it sounds like a good idea sis."

Leni smiles. "Okay then, but I'm gonna have to do it after my date with Loni."

"It's cool girl, we like totally understand" said Mandee.

"When is your date anyway?" asked Jackie.

"March 7 this Saturday. We're going out for dinner" said Leni.

"But that's right after dad's birthday" said Linka.

"I know, we wanna start at a point where we can interact after we make our dad feel better for another year of being around" said Leni.

"That sounded so sweet of you Leni" said Jackie.

Lynn Jr was ready to send her Pokemon for their first fight, and their opponent will be Molly and her partner Purloin.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is going through the multiverse map, and going through all the realms they have been through, and with him is Penny.

In the middle is there universe and it has web like links to the other universes they have encountered, all of them form a scattered spiders web, also known as the multiverse web.

From Marvelverses, Azeroth, Koprulu, Overwatch, Sanctuary, Rune Terra and the other worlds of their closest allies, and of course the one universe that is glowing the most, the Nexus.

"So, there are still some other dimensions that are cut off from us, or in short terms realms we haven't been to" said Martin.

"It does look like it" said Penny.

They both can see the different dimensions that are linked with theirs. But they could see some dark circles that have glitched streams linked to their great gate realms.

"It's only a matter of time before we encounter these other realms, and whatever threats might lie within" said Martin.

Penny does notice something very odd. "Martin, what is that?"

Martin looks to what she is pointing. It looked like a voided sector, or web link.

Martin gets to his controls and tries to figure out what they're looking at, and it reveals to be another multiverse web.

"What in the hell is that?" asked Martin.

"It looks like a multiverse web, kinda like ours" said Penny.

They couldn't see the names of the universes that are linked to one another, but they do see the central point of the links.

It also did not show the name of what realm is was, but it had this triangular shape.

"This doesn't look so good" said Penny.

"Chances the Guardian might know about this, but he might keep it a secret and wait for us to meet this new multiverse web" said Martin.

"I am truly confused though, these worlds are all linked to this central realm. Could they wield a dimensional system that allows them to travel to the different realms" said Penny.

"I do not know Penny, but they might have something they can use to travel. And we do not know what kind of heroes and villains they have there. This could be one hell of a mission for all of us" said Martin.

"The guardian is here, but what is his business anyway?" asked Penny.

"No clue, but he was called by Neil to check on something. Victor and Jack Cyber also came with them. Normally I would go and see what they're up to, but I decided to just let them be with whatever business they're doing" replied Martin.

Penny then looks to the two multiverse webs. "Well, I guess we should close this. For now."

"I couldn't agree more" Martin turns off the map and then they open the file of remnant. "So, Atlas isn't going well."

"Yes, we sent some burst drones to scout the city. They have Ace special ops team to act as protectors, General Ironwood seems to be on edge and the embargo doesn't seem good for most of the citizens there, and I'm sure Jacque Schnee is taking this personal" replied Penny.

"And what of your huntsman and huntress friends?" asked Martin.

"We saw some footage of them trying to fight Tirion Gallows, he is a murderer who was wanted from Atlas, supposedly he was reported dead" said Penny.

"So, Salem has recruited some heinous allies to be her minions" said Martin,

"We believe so, just like Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Adam. Also the Whitefang is in a sort of outrage for Adam's actions, but there was no other news afterwards, as if something bad must've happened to them" said Penny.

Martin sighs and looks to Mistral. "They're going to head to that place, and chances they will meet trouble. I hope they do get the relic of the spring maiden and keep it safe, if something does go wrong then we will deploy some forces to act as assistance."

"We still have our outposts near beacon. Should trouble stir for Ruby and the others, then we will send out both aerial and ground reinforcements. Also, Yang Xiao Long is still struggling with her new mechanical right arm, Weiss is held up in her home and I think she's trying to escape and Blake is trying to rally the Faunus at Menagerie to stop the corrupted White fang from committing any more despicable acts, alongside the support of her family and Sun" replied Penny.

"Hang on a minute. That monkey kid is there with Black Belladonna?" asked Martin.

"Yup, he seems to be trying to get Blake's fathers acceptance, but it isn't working. Honestly, I do not see Black and Sun being a thing, Blake might have some feelings for someone who shares her defiance against Adam" said Penny.

"You mean Yang. Yeah, they both have had it rough with that rogue Faunus. I'm sure Gyro or Pyrrha will figure something out" said Martin.

"And now comes to some more pressing matters, Grimm are starting to pop up in different locations throughout the areas of both Mistral and Mantle. Almost as if they are trying to look for something" said  
Penny.

This did sound like something bad. Martin needed to make a decision and fast. "Penny, I want you to go back to Remnant, take some MCV's and Crawler Command HQ's and set up some forward outposts outside the sights of Mistral, do not let anyone see these bases. We need to keep Mistral secured so Ruby and the others can get to the relic."

"That does sound like a plan, but what of Mantle and Raven Branwen has her band of bandits on the forests almost nearing Mistral" said Penny.

"I'm sure general Ironwood has the entire city under heavy guard, we cannot let any of our forces near there until we can see it okay for the job. Until then we stay on guard at Mistral until Ruby and her friends get the relic, also Raven Branwen and her bandits do not pose a threat to us, let Gyro deal with her once we've settled down our base defenses" said Martin.

Penny nods. "You can count on me Martin." She then takes off through the window and heads for the great gate with the orders from Martin.

Martin looks back to the screen and sees the picture of the high leader of the White fang, Sienna Khan. "We gotta find a way to bring unity between the humans and Faunus, but how?"

(Somewhere ten miles away from Spellman Estate)

A large mansion like structure surrounded by the forest and massive admantium forged brick walls, and is done with construction.

Neil is looking through the entire mansion. "Now this is almost looking quite done, we did good."

Boomer comes out from the balcony and then lands onto the ground. "The rest of the plumbing to this place is in working order, the guys who did all of that did their job quite well."

Then a Raven flies out from the backdoor and morphs into Gyro. "The entire house is now rigged with powerful magical barriers and the lesser Gate is now built outside of the walls and is kept secured within the forest, surrounded by a herd of Torterra and a band of Primeape's."

They then take one good look at the mansion.

"Once Sergei and Loona come home tomorrow, this'll be the biggest gift ever" said Neil.

"And all three of us pitched in, so it's also mine and Boomer's gift to them as well" said Gyro.

"And let's not forget, Leon agreed to celebrate his birthday early with Sergei's so in hindsight this is also Leon's gift as well" said Boomer.

"True, and to think come tomorrow Sergei is going to be twenty five and since we're celebrating Leon's birthday early tomorrow as well, he is gonna be twenty three" said Neil.

"And then there's you Spellman, the man who take things to an unlimited army level. You are going to become twenty four come March six" said Gyro.

"That is true and I know my family are gonna be planning on something for me, it's becoming normal with all of us making these surprise birthday parties" said Neil. "By the way, how is Leon doing right now?"

"He's back at the Super Kirov Airship, packing some of his stuff and Sergei and Loona's things. Dana is helping him out. He didn't question me why he's doing this, but I think he might have figured things out by now" said Boomer.

They then walk towards the main gate of the area. "You think he suspects about this?" asked Gyro.

"Hard to say, Leon can be very skeptic when it comes to things going on. And his Aswang powers gives him the advantage to sense unpleasant things, most of the times" said Neil.

"I got a bad feeling he knows about this" said Boomer.

"We'll get to that fact when we get there" said Gyro.

"So, how goes the battle against N'Zoth?" asked Neil.

"We have taken down the outer defenses outside of Nyalotha. The Alliance and Horde are now establishing base camps around the horrific land, they will call upon my aid when the time is right. Also I think the night elves of Ashenvale are seeking revenge against the Horde member who escaped. The hunt for Sylvannas Windrunner is on" said Gyro.

"I'm gonna guess Warden Maiev is on the hunt for that traitorous banshee" said Neil.

"She is, she's sent many of her watchers to scour the locations Windrunner might be hiding, the Blood Elves are doubling their defenses at Silvermoon City should she arrive with her banshee's, same goes with Orgrimmar and the other Horde member encampments. Archlich Kel'Thuzad is also going to be sending reports to Maiev, but I think the Warden will head to Northrend, there have been reports of Sylvannas's Banshee's going about within the ice northern lands" said Gyro.

"And how is Tyrande and Malfurion?" asked Boomer.

"Both of them have set up heavy defenses around Hyjal summit, ever since the fall of Teldrassil. All of the Night elves are moving all of their defenses to the world tree, they are not letting her take it down, she did try it once when she commanded the horde, now she has no horde which make her more dangerous" said Gyro. "Also, Tyrande is providing her sentinels to aid in the hunt, none of the Night Elves have been deployed for the battle of N'Zoth, and all of them are too focused on keeping the world tree safe."

Neil sighs. "I sure wish Deathwing could join them, but I know he cannot be sent back to Azeroth. Still I am glad his grandson has sided with the alliance."

"Yeah, I still hate Wrathion, no offense. He just really brings the evil dragon vibe when he smirks and laugh, it's unnerving" said Gyro.

"You'll get used to him, he's not a bad guy" said Boomer.

"So, what is going on with the rest of your family? Do they have a plan for Sergei and Loona's return here?" asked Gyro.

"We do. First we're gonna pick them up at the airport, then we're gonna celebrate at a restaurant, and then we'll be headed back home. But we're not gonna head back to Spellman estate or the Super Kirov. We're gonna pass by our place and then come here, and that's when the big surprise is revealed!" said Neil.

"We also put Leon Tiger Tank and Sergei's car here. And once Leon is busy with helping pick up Sergei and Loona at the airport, we're gonna send their stuff all here to the mansion" said Boomer.

"It's full proof!" said Neil.

Gyro chuckles. "Wow! And I thought you planning on some kind of explosive prank on Minecraft was crazy enough, this just makes things ten times better."

Then something goes into Neil's thoughts. "Gyro, what is the condition of Remnant?"

Gyro sighs. "Not quite sure, but I do know is that Salem is planning to send her forces to Mistral. But I know Martin is planning something to keep her Grimm at bay, I can't say much about the defenses of Mantle, not until Ruby and her allies get there."

"What about the Faunus faction?" asked Boomer. "Clearly they're leader is pissed off at Adams actions towards Beacon."

"I'm sure she is, but I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to her" said Gyro.

"Whatever it is, then you have to be prepared. I also have this strange feeling about something bad happening to the Faunus" said Neil. "And the White fang."

"Speaking of strange feelings, we should get something to eat. I am starving" said Boomer.

"Alright then, let's go and get some pizza!" said Neil.

"Yeah!"

"By the way, where the heck is Victor and Jack Cyber?" asked Neil.

"They're still inside, they said they'll be out once they have the building electric power source finished" said Boomer.

"Then we better get some pizza for them as well" said Gyro.

"I can't wait to see the looks on Sergei, Loona and Leon's faces when they see this house we made for them!" said Neil.

"Same here man" said Boomer.

"This will be one big change for them" said Gyro.

(Super Kirov Airship)

Leon and Dana have finished packing all of the things that belong to Leon, Sergei and Loona.

Both of them are on the balcony looking at the mansion with binoculars.

"So, this is the big gift for you and Sergei huh?" said Dana.

"Yup, but I'm also sure this is an early gift for Loona as well" said Leon.

"A place for all three of you to stay. Nice" said Dana.

Leon looks to her with a loving gaze. "You can stay with us if you want. Once you're going to college that is."

Dana also looks to him lovingly. "You know what? That doesn't sound so bad." They then proceed to make out.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Come tomorrow will be the big reveal of the home/gift for Leon, Sergei and Loona. And I have an idea of what might happen at Remnant, I am making them follow the near end of Season 4 and close to season 5. Also, have you guys figured out what this other Multiverse web is? Hint: Part-Time hero. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	233. Ch233 Birthday New Comings

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 233: Birthday New comings**

(Royal Woods FutureTech Airfield.)

Neil and the rest of the family are now waiting on the tarmac, waiting for the two of their allies to arrive.

"So, this is it. The return of the newlyweds" said Neil.

"Honey, they were newlyweds when they finally got married, think of them as husband and wife now" said Gwen.

"She's got a point pops, which leaves Leon left to be married, soon" said Luna.

Leon chuckles. "That is true and it will be a long way before I am married myself."

"It was nice for Carol to volunteer to watch over Washington, Victoria and their little ones" said Sunset.

"They can't be able to come here since they have something responsible to do" said Linka as she pats Courage's head.

"True, which is something Sergei and Loona will also be facing, soon" said Leni.

"And it'll be a matter of time before they finally have their kid" said Timmy.

They then spot a medivac dropship arrive and land onto the tarmac.

"And here they come guys" said Lincoln.

"Okay family, get ready to give them one heck of a welcome" said Neil.

The dropship doors open, and coming out is none other than Sergei and Loona Spellman.

Sergei is wearing a black shirt, brown jacket and black jeans, with boots and fingerless gloves.

Loona is still sporting the same outfit, and the same red I.M.P jacket.

"Welcome back you two and a happy birthday Sergei" said Neil.

"And it's good to be back guys" said Sergei.

"So, how was the honeymoon you two?" asked Gwen.

Loona chuckled. "It was more than we bargained for. Honestly I kinda love the outdoors now, feels calming and soothing. But I still checked on social media every once in a while."

She learned a lot during our stay in my old home" said Sergei.

"And now that you guys are here, let's get something to eat" said Lincoln.

"Cool, it was nice to be living it peaceful on an island on a lake, but it feels so good to be back in normal civilization" said Loona.

"Okay then, let's put your things into the car and grab some lunch" said Neil. "Oh and if I can recall, this is Leon's early happy birthday as well."

"You know it man" said Leon. "And it's good to have you back bro, we got ourselves a match this Friday, and I also got a call from NXT general manager William Regal, both of us have been chosen to enter the NXT Battle royale, the winner will represent NXT for the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royale at WrestleMania."

"Now that is what I call some good news!" said Sergei.

They then board up all of their stuff into the back of Leni's car, and hop into each other's rides and made their way to the nearest place for lunch. Which was Lynn' Table.

(Lynn's Table)

Lynn Sr and Kotaro arrive with their meals.

"There you go guys, hope you all enjoy and welcome back to Royal Woods you two" said Lynn Sr.

"Thanks and it feels good to be back home with family" said Sergei.

They then proceed to eat the food they all ordered.

"So, how was your stay at Sergei's old home?" asked Linka.

"Like I said, it was more than we bargained for" said Loona.

"I really did not expect to have some kind of welcome committee from the village nearby. It took this long to finally realize who I was and what I have done to save the motherland from World War 2. We were given tons of unexpected gifts" said Sergei.

"Which came in the form of either fruits, vegetables and meat" said Loona. "Afterwards they left us to have our alone time on his parents island house."

"We had a great time being alone there, and we were lucky that the temperature wasn't as cold as we expected. It was like the perfect scenery that I have hoped would come true for the both of us" said Sergei.

"So, enough about us. What's been happening here while we were gone?" asked Loona.

"Sam and I came up with some songs, and I know you guys might like it" said Luna.

"We just had a normal Pokemon battle yesterday and Leni's Roselia evolved to Roserade" said Linka.

"Same goes with Lynn's Tyrogue, the guy is now a Hitmonchan!" said Lincoln.

"I think I'm planning on a new fashion line for spring, I just need to explore the forest and observe some of the grass type Pokemon there" said Leni.

"Everything seemed normal for us here, also Gyro is planning on dealing with whatever is going to happen in Remnant, both of us think that the White Fang faction is up to no good" said Neil.

"Well things have been complicated for them since the fall of beacon" said Sergei.

"And it's only a matter of time before something bad happens next" said Leon.

"Also, we got reports from Martin that he's making a move by setting outposts outside of Mistral, Salem is sending Grimm to the location" said Sunset.

"Penny is sent there to act as leading major to the defenses, she's just hoping Raven Branwen won't act hostile to the new defenses that came from Veil and Beacon academy" said Leni.

"So, Salem wants the Relic that bad, this could be a diversion" said Sergei.

"Then I'm sure Ruby and her pals will ensure that the relic will be safe" said Linka.

"Also, what else has been happening? I know some of you guys are planning something big" said Sergei.

"Well, we do have some gifts for you guys. They're welcome back home/birthday gifts" said Lincoln.

"Some of them are clothing or some useful stuff" said Luna.

"That's nice of you guys, but there's only one thing Sergei and I are going to have trouble with" said Loona.

"And I could only guess it has something to do with living on an Airship" said Gwen.

"It is, we can't stay there for long. Sooner or later we're gonna have to find a place for our own, and to make sure our little one will be safe" said Loona.

Neil chuckles. "No need to worry you two, that part has been covered."

"What? Did you rent us an apartment or a hotel?" asked Sergei.

"Nope, that will have to be for later. It's all part of the surprise" said Neil. "Also, Leon did you finish packing all of your stuff and Sergei and Loona's?"

"I did, Dana helped out" said Leon.

This made Sergei and Loona look suspicious. "I could only guess that Leon packing all of our stuff has something to do with the surprise" said Sergei.

"It is and I know you two will love my gift to Sergei and early birthday gift to Leon and Loona" said Neil. "Though, Gyro and Boomer also pitched in on it. So it's also their gift to you guys."

"Must be one heck of a surprise for us" said Loona.

"You must've had a lot of time to plan whatever this surprise gift is, huh dad?" said Luna.

"Yeah, we did" replied Neil.

"The last time we gave Sergei a surprise he freaked out and started shooting at everything" said Leon.

"He what?!" asked the rest of the family. Loona looks to Sergei. "Mind explaining."

Sergei sighs. "Two years ago, Neil, Leon, Martin and Victor were planning on throwing a surprise party for me while I went fishing for the day. When I was headed back to the hotel I was staying in those four idiots were hiding and they came out and surprised me with confetti and other party junk. I got startled and started shooting everything with my AK-47. Not the best birthday party for me, or the hotel."

"We had to pay for all of the damages, but on the plus side no one got hurt, we all took cover" said Neil.

"And that's when we all decided to never ever throw another surprise party for Sergei ever again" said Leon.

"Wow! That sounded kinda harsh dudes" said Luna.

"And a little too extreme" said Leni.

"At least you guys learned something" said Timmy.

"So that's what you guys were planning two years ago, I thought you were all going to have some kind of guy time" said Gwen.

"We did, and it almost ended in bullets inside of us" said Neil nervously.

Sergei did notice something was wrong. "Where the heck are the others?"

"Yeah, I don't see the FutureTech nerds or any of the others anywhere" said Loona.

"They're all gonna catch up with us to your surprise gift, soon" said Neil.

"Carol volunteered to watch over our pets back home, all of our Pokemon are going to meet up with us soon" said Linka.

"Also, we haven't seen your Braviary as of lately. Where is he?" asked Sunset.

Sergei sighed. "I knew you guys were going to ask. After my wedding, I had to let him go. As it turns out he has his own flock and family to look after, but I promised to visit him when I had the time."

"Wow! So where is he?" asked Leon.

"He's now living in the forest of Royal Woods, which borders Royal Woods and Great Lake City" said Sergei.

"Now that's one surprise we did not see coming" said Lincoln.

(An hour later)

They all finish eating and they head back to the vehicles and make their way to Spellman Estate.

Sergei and Loona notice more Pokemon were now roaming the town.

"So, with spring coming it looks like some Pokemon have made it back from migration" said Loona.

"There have been reports of some unknown Pokemon in the area, and I don't mean the Pokemon named Unown" said Lincoln.

"What Linc means is, there have been some reports of new Pokemon flying and wandering the forests. Which could only mean there is another Pokemon region that is yet to be known" said Sunset.

"And I'm sure Martin would love to explore this place" said Linka.

"Looks like there is tons of change for us" said Sergei.

The group of cars are composed of, Neil's Mercedes with Gwen, Lily, Sergei and Loona. Behind them is Luna's Low rider, with Leon, Lincoln, Linka and Courage and behind them is Leni's Ford Edsel with Timmy and Sunset.

They make their way for Spellman estate, but then they notice Neil wasn't stopping there and keep going, so the cars behind them follow him.

"Umm, we just passed by your house dude" said Loona.

"That's because we're not going there guys. We got elsewhere to be" said Neil.

They all didn't know what to think, but they just continued to follow him.

As they drive they are then met by Martin's car, and inside are Becky, Dana and Tadashi.

Then they see Victor's car with Jack Cyber in there.

The two other vehicles follow them.

"What the heck is going on dude?" asked Luna. Then a raven flies above them, they all knew it was Gyro.

Then they spot something up ahead. Boomer's Super Kirov Airship, anchored near an area.

All vehicles arrive and they were shocked to see where they are.

A large gate with some symbols of Russia and Hellish runes, along with the red brick walls keeping it divided from the surrounding forest.

Within the walls is a large two leveled mansion, the main gate opens and they all drive in.

They could see the pathway to the mansion was three buses long, they could see some hedges in the shape of Sergei, Loona and some other Russian and hell stuff. There are a few cherry and apple trees and some small grass type Pokemon wandering around, as well as a few Digletts.

"What the hell is this?" said Loona.

The vehicles stop and they all come out, they were in awe struck from the sight of the mansion.

Two levels, very large, grey and red walls, large stairs that lead to the main doors and some red and black roses surround the place.

They could see lots of rooms and each one had a balcony and some lanterns.

The Raven arrives and turns into Gyro and Boomer comes down from his airship, but his cord breaks and he lands onto the pavement face first. "I'm okay."

"All of the things that Leon and Dana packed are now inside, you guys just have to start moving it all in" said Gyro.

"The whole house is in working order" said Boomer.

Sergei, Loona and Leon look to Neil who is smiling, the rest of the family are also looking at him.

"Neil, what the hell is this?!" asked Sergei.

"Happy birthday guys and I hope you guys can enjoy the new home" said Neil with a chuckle.

Loona starts to shed some tears after hearing what he just said, she then sits on one of the stone benches and tries to calm down. Sergei sits next to her also shocked, Leon however wasn't shocked by this. Same with Dana.

"S-So, we're …. We're gonna live here?" asked Loona.

Neil nods. "Darn right."

Sergei was at a loss for words. He then gets up and hugs Neil. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Loona also gets up and hugs them.

The rest of the family are shocked by this, Neil had given them a gift that they can truly treasure. I guess it just goes to show that Neil knows how to make gifts extraordinary.

"I'm okay with them not hugging me, just as long as I can have my airship all to myself once more" said Boomer.

"Also the gifts you guys have for Sergei are all inside the mansion" said Gyro.

They then break the hug. "So, you guys wanna know your new mansion?" asked Neil.

Loona wipes away some of her tears. "Y-Yeah. Please do."

"Lead the way my brother" said Sergei.

"I'm not surprised by this" said Leon. "Same here" replied Dana.

Neil and the others looked at them with confusion. "I'm sorry what?"

"Dana and I have seen this thing countless times when we were in the Super Kirov, we could see it from a distance" said Leon.

They all remained silent.

"You've got to be joking with me" said Gyro.

"Well, this was unexpected" said Boomer.

Neil sighs. He did not think that Leon knew so early. "Let's get this tour started then shall we. Welcome to Spellman Hell Mansion."

"Spellman Hell Mansion?" asked Sergei.

"It was the best name we could come up with" said Gyro.

"I like the name" said Loona.

"This should be good" said Leon.

They all enter the mansion and see the insides were amazing, Neil gives them a tour and describes each room for them.

Ground Level has six large rooms:

Kitchen, large and very roomy has a back door and another one leading to the backyard, as well as three large stoves/ovens, a brick oven for pizza cooking, a large kitchen counter and kitchen breakfast table, dual kitchen sinks and multiple cabinets, as well as two double door refrigerators, two doors one leading to the dining room and the other leading to the workout room.  
Dining room, large and very spacious room, long dining table with twelve chairs, multiple pictures on the walls and four large windows, this room leads to the main star case and another door to the workout room.  
Workout room: Almost similar to the one you normally find in the WWE training center, from dumbbells, barbells, treadmills and a wrestling ring and some motivational posters. It has two doors, one leading to the kitchen and the other to the dining room.  
Living room: With a large TV with many channels, which also acts as a communication screen for Hero emergencies, and can also have access to the internet, three couches, four chairs and two coffee tables and with tons of movies to select from all stored within the TV itself, this room leads to the main stair case and another leading to the family den.  
Family den: Also large and with a large chimney, some books and other board games and photo albums. It has a door that leads to the Living room and the weapons room.  
Weapons room: A large room containing a massive array of guns from many generations, some are experimental weapons designed by FutureTech. There are some hidden weapon racks within as well. This room leads to the family den, living room and the garage.

The Garage: Which is where Sergei's Top down Corvette is kept, same with Leon's Tiger Tank, and some tools used for both vehicles.

Second floor: The Staircase down stairs leads to the hallways that lead to seven rooms and the rooms are soundproof.

Master bedroom: Sergei and Loona take up this room, a king sized bed for both of them with bed curtains and a TV, a large walk in closet and personal bathroom and a balcony. Next to the TV is a crib, since Neil believes that both of them will want their newborn child to be close to them as possible before they let the child stay in its own room which is next door to the right.  
Nursery: Decorate with a few wolf looking and airplane décor. Walls are painted light blue, red and grey, some toys are sprawled out everywhere, and there is a crib and rocking chair and many things necessary for their child, as well as a balcony with two extra windows.  
Leon's room: Left side of the master bedroom is where Leon will be staying. Large king sized bedroom, walk in closet, personal bathroom and balcony. As well as a TV and some other things that Leon might need, like if Dana stays overnight.  
The other two rooms are extra guest rooms, each one with a walk in closet, large bed, TV and personal bathroom.  
The other two rooms far apart from either side of the hallways are yet to be decided, so until then they remain empty, for now.

Basement: Contains the four washing machines and driers, a Pylon to keep the place with electricity, the FutureTech forged Boiler and Cooling systems and finally some emergency weapons and a fallout shelter/Bunker, for emergencies only.

The backyard, in which seems to be beautiful. There contains a large flower garden, massive lawn, six trees and small Pokemon roam around here as well. It also has a swimming pool and a hot tub. The back gate leads straight to the lesser gate which acts like the Great Gate, but creates a portal that will lead them to Spellman Estate. Gyro is yet to make a lesser gate for Spellman Estate as well.

The entire Mansion and the outer perimeter has cameras and heavy security system, amongst the Pokemon there is a Bewear wandering the grounds, it stays in a small makeshift house it made by itself. It acts as the caretaker to all of the small Pokemon.

Sergei, Loon and Leon are shocked by all of this, Leon knew about this being their home, but he did not see any of this coming.

"Well, I do hope you guys love this place. Also Hollow said he will be sending two Droideka Sentinels as guards and two service droids, to make them as your personal butlers. Think of it as Hollow's gift to you guys" said Neil.

"Dude! This is awesome!" said Leon.

"This just solved all of our problems!" said Loona.

"I don't think we can thank you enough my brother" said Sergei.

Neil chuckles. "Just make all your time in this place worth it, I know that you guys will have one heck of a future here."

The others were fascinated at how extravagant the whole thing is. Neil really went all out to make Sergei and Loona's future look bright, with the help of Gyro, Boomer, Victor and Jack Cyber.

For Sergei and Loona, this was the start of a whole new life. And to think it all started when she became pregnant and when they got married.

Leon was happy to have a place to stay, alongside his brother and sister-in-law. And he's hoping one day Dana might stay there as well.

They all helped them move their stuff in and have a Birthday/House warming party.

The one thing that was on their minds, what's Blitzo going to think of this?

To be continued …..

**A/N: Bet none of you saw this one coming. Okay, maybe some of you (Czar Joseph) may have seen this coming. It was about time they had a place of their own and for their future child. Who knows what will happen next for them, but one things for sure, Neil's birthday will be coming soon, and it's not just his birthday too. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, Sergei is now 25 and since Leon is celebrating his Birthday early, this makes him 23. Neil is also 23 and so is Gwen, Loona will have her birthday soon, her age is 19.**


	234. Ch234 For Tomorrow's Birthday

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 234: For tomorrow's Birthday**

(Ketcham Park)

Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Timmy, Sunset and Duchess are all laying on the grass all forming a circle next to each other.

"So, any of you guys have any ideas on what you're gonna get dad?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really" said Linka.

"I've got nothing" said Sunset.

"I wish I knew what he wants" said Duchess.

"Same here" said Timmy.

"No ideas here dude" said Luna.

"I already have something ready for him" said Leni.

They all sat up and looked at Leni. "What?"

Leni sits up as well. "I made some new outfits he could try on, and wear to some of his normal daytime things."

"Okay, so I guess you got your gift covered. But what about the rest of us? We have to think of something to give to dad" said Lincoln.

"Usually we'd have a plan for something like this, but I guess we don't" said Linka.

Just then Luna gets an idea. "I think I got my idea just now! I can come up with a song dad might like, and I can ask the following people to be part of the song as a way for them to pitch into the gift as well."

"Good job Lunes, I guess that makes two of us siblings with a gift idea" said Lincoln.

"But that just leaves the rest of us still" said Sunset.

"You could help out too Sunset, we could use a drummer. Once I figure out what the song is gonna be" said Luna.

"Cool, I do know how to play drums as well" said Sunset.

"Okay, so Sunset is pitching in with Luna. We're doing well with this birthday gift team work" said Lincoln.

Then Duchess and Timmy got an idea.

"I think I can find something at the village of Bookend dad might like. Whenever he passes by the village for lunch with Dean Giles, he would notice this small statue of a dragon made of Obsidian, I think I have the cash for it" said Duchess.

"Nice one" said Linka.

"Poof and I could come up with a gift straight out of fairy world. There's gotta be something dad could like form there" said Timmy.

"And that just leaves Lincoln, Linka and Lily" said Sunset.

"Not Lily, I think she already has her gift ready. It could be a drawing or some way to show pops that she has learned something" said Luna.

"She has a good point there" said Duchess.

They then look to Lincoln and Linka, who were both trying to figure out on what they can do to show how much they appreciate Neil for all he has done for them.

Then it hit both Linck twins. "I got it!" The others were shocked they just said that at the same time, while also finding it kinda cute. They are twins after all.

"So, you guys got an idea on what to give dad on his birthday?" asked Sunset.

"We do, but it's gonna be a surprise" said Linka.

"We are talking about the same thing right?" asked Lincoln. Linka then whispers to him on what her idea is. Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, we are thinking of the same thing."

"Okay, so we got all of it covered. Let's go and get them ready then" said Linka.

"But here's the thing we need to think about. The Louds" said Timmy.

"He's got a point, we're gonna be celebrating the birthday of the man who took you guys into the family" said Sunset.

"Wow, we did not think of that part all the way through" said Luna.

"Maybe we should leave them out of the birthday party. The last thing we want is them feeling a bit uncomfortable on a day we celebrate the man we now call dad" said Leni.

"Which means we can't tell Lori either, this is not gonna be good" said Sunset.

"I don't think they know about dad's birthday, so I think we're good" said Lincoln.

"Let's hope they do, otherwise things could get very awkward" said Duchess.

Luna stands up. "Well. Now that we have that all covered up, what's say we get out there and get dad the gifts of our choosing?"

They all get up. "Yeah!" they then put their hands in the middle. "Spellman kids!"

And they all separate into different direction to begin their plan. Lincoln and Linka head back home, Duchess and Timmy tags along with them to head to Ever After and Fairy world, Luna and Sunset drive to Sam's place so they can come up with a song and Leni goes to meet up with the rest of their friends to inform them about this.

What they all don't know is that Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Luan, Lynn Jr and Lori overheard everythin.

"So, they think we're gonna be upset about Neil's B-Day?" asked Lana.

"Sure sounds like it" said Lucy.

"This isn't making me feel better at all" said Lola.

"I'm usually one to be happy for someone's birthday. But to the fact they don't want us to be part of it kinda hurts" said Luan.

Lynn Jr. sighs. "Maybe they're right. I mean this is the guy who technically separated all of us from our four other siblings, and he may have done all of us a favor. Things could've gone worst of Lincoln didn't go with them."

Lori also looks down with some sadness. "Lynn literally has a point, maybe we should sit this whole birthday party out. It's for the best."

Lisa then gets an idea. "Or, we could show them that we can be acceptable for everything that's been happening. Sure we may have some small uncomfortable problems when Neil is around, but we have also gotten to be okay with his presence at most times. We can accept these kinds of conflicts, Neil is the one who's been helping with many of the problems we've had lately, and he has turned Lincoln into someone for the better, something we may have not been able to do. And for that we are greatful right?"

They all understood what Lisa meant. "You know what, the heck with it! Let's do this!" said Lori.

"Lisa does make a good point. We can deal with is" said Lola.

"Yeah, we can be okay with celebrating his birthday" said Lana.

"But we do have one problem. Mom and dad" said Lucy.

"She has a point, though we can be able to reason with them" said Luan.

They then turn to Lynn Jr. She still didn't seem pleased with everything that has transpired. Lori approaches her little sister and kneels down to her level. "Lynn, we know things are still not the same with the lack of eight eyes in the house. But we gotta make do with what we have and be proud to all the things that have been happening, and the best way for it right now is to be there for the person who helped save this world from chaos."

Lynn Jr looks to Lori and hugs her. "Thanks sis, I needed that." Lori also hugs Lynn. "You're welcome Lynn."

They soon break the hug and Lynn looks to the rest of her sisters. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and hustle up this plan of ours then!"

They all cheered. "Yeah!"

Lori smiles. _'Now that's the Lynn I know and love.'_

They all hop into Veronica and drive off back to the loud house. But then they realize they're parents are at work, so first they make their way to Lynn's table.

(Fairy world)

Timmy and Poof are both wandering the city of fairy world alongside Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe.

"So, what's the one thing your dad would love?" asked Chloe.

"Well, he is strong. Kind hearted at most times to family and friends. Hates evil. He has a dragon. A zerg army. And can be very dangerous when action comes up" said Timmy.

"That is not gonna be easy to find around here sport" said Wanda.

"How about we get him something holiday like? Does anyone know any holiday that starts on March?" asked Cosmo.

"I doubt there's anything important as a holiday for March" said Chloe.

Then they see poof looking at something. "Poof, what are you looking at?" asked Timmy.

"Something your dad would like" replied Poof. They also see through the store window and they smile.

"I think we found it" smiled Timmy.

"You sure about this?" asked Wanda and Chloe.

"We know we're sure" replied Timmy and Poof.

Just then Timmy gets a text from Duchess. "Says here Duchess couldn't get the statue, it was sold already. But she says she has another idea and she'll be showing it to dad tomorrow on his birthday."

"Wow, now that's what I call a quick gift change" said Wanda.

"What about your former mom Timmy? Is she coming as well?" asked Chloe.

"Well duh, she appreciates all that he's done and for fixing all of the mistake she has made with me. She's coming to dad's birthday" said Timmy.

Timmy also get a text from Leni. _'I told the rest of the team, they're all in on the plan on making Dad's birthday party!'_

"And Leni has her part covered" said Timmy.

"What did she get your dad anyway?" asked Chloe.

"Some clothes she designed for him to wear" replied Poof.

(Sharp Residence)

Luna, Sam and Sunset are trying to come up with something for Neil's birthday song, something that would make him happy.

"So, we know he has a dragon, an alien army and control of Ever After High" said Sam.

"This could be difficult to think of, is there anything else we should know about dad that could help?" asked Sunset.

Luna continues to think. Just then they see Peter pass by them. "Hey! Mr. Sharp!"

Peter comes back and enters Sam's room. "Yeah?"

"I know you and my dad hung out way before then. Do you know the things he usually does back in your hay day?" asked Luna.

Peter was thinking. "Well, he did run Child Protection Services, he was given full granted control of FutureTech as a supporting role alongside Martin and Victor, and he was a great explorer in which he found Leon and Sergei and … Let me see if I'm missing anything …. Oh yeah! He fought alongside the soldiers in the Middle East! Those were the good times he spent with a group of guys he called friends, sadly they all got killed during a mission, only he, myself, Leon and Sergei survived."

"Wow. Talk about a major history lesson" said Sam.

Luna smiled. "Sir, I think we got a song. But we could use you to sing it. Along with some other guys."

Peter smiled. "A song about Neil's past. Now that is something I look forward to, and be lucky that I got the time I need. The Dazzles and I will be leaving on Saturday for their next musical tour."

"Awesome!" said Sam, Sunset and Luna.

Luna pulls out her phone. "But first, I gotta contact some other dudes who would be willing to sing as well. Some dudes who have already been through stuff with dad way before us."

She then sends the message to Leon, Sergei, Martin and Victor.

"So, what is this song about anyway?" asked Sunset.

Luna smiles. "Something to salute too."

"Wow. Now this is getting interesting" said Peter.

Luna also gets another idea. "And how about we add some of that gaming flare pops does."

"What?" asked Sam.

(Spellman Hell mansion)

Neil and Sergei are walking down the hallways of the mansion.

"So, how are things going on in Casa de la Hell?" asked Neil.

Sergei chuckles. "Ha! Nice one. And we're doing quite well, we were able to bring everything Leon packed into the mansion and everything has been setup, Leon himself is happy to have a big room for his stuff, we have filled up the weapon room with some extra weapons we have, Loona is now in the nursery looking around the room, she really likes it there and Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie have visited the place this morning."

"Wow! Anything else?" asked Neil.

"Hollow's gifts finally arrived, which means this house now has some service droids and Droideka security. They obey our commands and like the clone wars era they have their own sentient minds and ate okay with this kind of work" replied Sergei.

"Nice, seems like you guys are on a roll with your new living standards. Congrats" said Neil.

"No thanks to you. You helped Loona and me gain what we truly needed, a home to start our new family" said Sergei.

Neil chuckles. "And what of Leon?"

"Oh yeah, him. I guess it is nice to do this for Leon as well, we have tons of room and the other extra two in which Leon and I have decided what to do with one of them" said Sergei.

"And that is?" asked Neil.

"A game room, for game consoles and computer stuff. Or we could call it the social internet room" said Sergei.

"Wow! Did you wife agree to this?" asked Neil.

"She did. She may have this new life with me, but she's still the on the phone hellhound that she used to be back in hell, also she's still thankful for all you've done. That or it could be her mood swings talking, she was very clingy to me last night when we were asleep" said Sergei.

Neil chuckles. "Wow dude, looks like your kid might be inbound soon. Are you ready for when your kid comes somewhere on the twenty fifth of this month?"

Sergei sighs. "Yeah, I am a bit nervous. But also very proud with myself. Pretty soon, I am gonna become a dad!"

Neil chuckles. "Now you'll understand how I feel."

Then Sergei gets a message from Luna. _'Came up with a song for pops b-day. You, Leon, Martin, Victor and Peter can pitch in as a gift that we can all perform for him. Do not tell dad!'_

Sergei smiles and puts his phone away, he makes sure Neil doesn't find out. "So, tomorrow is your big day huh?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, my birthday is tomorrow. Which means this guy is gonna be twenty four, one more year into the step of the life I am in. I know my kids and the rest of you guys have some things planned for me, and I'm okay with it. Even if you guys don't have any gifts for me, it's okay. Let's just hope it's not the same office birthday party I had three years ago" said Neil.

"Dude, we are not even doing an office party. That sounds ridiculously stupid on so many levels" said Sergei. "And three years ago, it was not my idea it was Leon's."

"Wait what?" asked Neil.

(Spellman Estate)

Lincoln and Linka start assembling their gift for their dad.

"Do you think he's gonna like this?" asked Linka.

"Whether he likes it or not, at least we got him something to show how much he means to us. Look at where we are now, living in peace, as heroes, through whatever trouble and as a unified family" said Lincoln.

Linka wipes away a tear. "And to think. He was the one who helped give me a family who cares and watches out for each other, I really do love dad and his devotion for helping, even though he now has this alien and demon dragon way of doing it."

"Yeah me too. But all things are changing and we're gonna be going through all of it step by step. Together" said Lincoln.

They then place down some finishing touches to their gift. With the help of Absol and Arcanine.

Courage is making some fudge brownies. Gwen has fallen asleep on the hammock in the backyard with Lily next to her.

Washington and Victoria are still in the living room watching over their little ones, eyes till closed but wandering around.

The something comes into Lincoln's thoughts. "What do you think is gonna happen to Leni with her date with Loni?"

Linka sighed. "Well, they both can pretty much take care of themselves. And chances they might be going to Western Restaurant Nekoya, since she said they're gonna have their date on Saturday."

"Yeah, I guess that pretty much sums it all up. Let's hope they're date turns out well, and they might run into some of our pals there on dates, probably" said Lincoln.

They then proceed to gift wrap their gift.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and Victor already know about the message from Luna and they agreed to it.

"What do you think the song is about?" asked Victor.

"Probably something about Neil's past, or something else. We just have to figure it out tomorrow" said Martin.

They're both working on some modifications for the GDI Archangel Support aircraft, alongside Penny and Jack Cyber.

"So, tomorrow is Spellman's birthday huh?" asked Jack Cyber.

"This is going to be so exciting! Even though I do not have a gift for him, but at least we'll be there as support" said Penny.

"Neil doesn't mind a no gift party, just as long as he has friends and family" said Martin.

"Which brings us to you Jack Cyber. You're going to have to pick up Diana, Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda tomorrow morning" said Victor.

"Sure thing, but you do know they can take a portal right?" said Jack Cyber.

Victor takes this time to think. "Okay, good point. Then I guess you'll have to pick up Diana Spellman instead."

Martin then looks around. "Also, where heck is Tadashi Hamada? He hasn't shown up today?"

"Oh, he left earlier to visit his Aunt Cass and little brother. Spending some family time, but he will be here tomorrow for Neil's birthday" said penny.

"Well that's nice of him. You guys think Hollow will show up?" asked Victor.

"Obviously, those two are best friends. I think" said Jack Cyber.

"And what of the Guardian?" asked Penny.

"He'll be there, I hope. He is deposable for giving Neil his powers" said Martin.

"He might just send him a birthday card if he's busy" said Victor. This makes them all chuckle and then go back to work.

The Chronosphere all of a sudden starts to turn on and then turn off, an anomaly has appeared within their world, a strange glowing blue crystal shard has appeared underneath Spellman Estate, and this shard is the key to finding two heroes trapped in the most dangerous world imaginable.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Tomorrow is Neil A. Spellman's Birthday, and it looks like everyone is getting ready to celebrate it. But what is this mysterious blue crystal shard that has appeared underneath Spellman Estate? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, it's not just Neil's birthday that is tomorrow as well.**


	235. Ch235 Happy B-Day, Neil A Spellman

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 235: Happy B-Day, Neil A. Spellman**

**Get to the Authors notes at the very bottom to figure out who else is birthday today. Enjoy!**

(Spellman Estate, March 6: 5:59 am)

Neil is in the backyard enjoying the brisk early morning breeze, all while drinking a cup of coffee. All of a sudden he feels a shift in the wind. "Oh boy." He sips his coffee.

Then he gets hugged from behind by Leni and Sunset. "Good morning dad!"

Neil chuckles. "Good morning Leni, Sunset."

Then two more figures hug him from behind. It was Luna and Duchess. "Morning dad!"

"And a good morning to you as well Luna, Duchess" chuckled Neil.

Then he gets hugged from his waist down by Lincoln, Linka and Timmy. "Good morning dad!"

Neil pats their heads. "And good morning as well to you three."

Then someone hugs his right leg. It was Lily in morning clothes and a jacket. "Papa! Mowning!"

Neil then boops her nose making her giggle. "And a good morning to you as well my early morning lily. Odd your awake this early though."

Then they all spoke in unison. "Happy Birthday dad!"

Neil chuckles. "Yeah, I knew you guys would say that. That's the whole reason why your mom wanted me to come out here."

Gwen comes from behind and kisses his cheek. "Good morning and Happy Birthday Neil."

"Yup, it's my birthday. Not really new to me, since I have been doing this for the past twenty four years. In which I am now twenty four" said Neil.

They all head back inside, Neil then sees Courage and the Pokemon have finished making pancakes. "Okay, so this is breakfast for us."

Each of them have pancakes, but for Neil's plate Courage gave him twenty four pancakes. "Courage, I have no clue if I can even finish this. But I will give it my all."

"So, what are you planning today pops?" asked Luna.

"Well, I still have to go and tend to whatever services Ever After High requires of me, also the upcoming Spring Fairest Festival which is on Sunday" said Neil.

"Oh yeah, and I know the rest of you are going to love it. Let's just hope the Cheshire cat isn't gonna be there, we didn't have quite the fairest festival last year" said Duchess.

"Yeah, Giles and Raven told me" said Neil.

"And the rest of us will be at school. And when we all get home, we're gonna be setting up the party for you" said Lincoln.

"We know surprise parties aren't much your style dad. Also you'll figure it out by now anyway" said Leni.

"Well, thanks for the heads up. I appreciate it" said Neil.

"We're going to have lots of guests coming to the party, some of them are from other worlds of course. And which we have to ask, are some of your Zerg allies coming as well?" asked Sunset.

"Probably, Stukov is one of my closest generals next to Zagara and Dehaka" said Neil.

"And we'll be sure to make as much room for any extra guests as well" said Gwen.

"Same goes for Leon, Sergei and Loona" said Leni.

"And I got a text last night from Hugh. They're going to come as well, so I sent them one of our Dropships to pick them up" said Lincoln.

"Grandma is also coming, I heard it from Martin's call last night. And Auntie Sabrina and Great Aunt's Hilda and Zelda will be here as well" said Linka.

"Some of my pals from Canterlot are coming, and I think Princess Twilight as well" said Sunset.

"My mom and Cosmo and Wanda and Chloe are gonna attend as well" said Timmy.

"Obviously some of the students and staff of Ever After High will be coming" said Duchess.

"We are gonna have so many guests coming to the birthday party guys" said Luna.

Neil chuckles. "Wow! And I thought my beach side party last year was gonna be this exciting."

"Wait, you had what now last year?" asked Duchess.

After breakfast they all head to the living room and finally they can see the younglings of Washington and Victoria with their eyes now open and looking at their environment.

"Aww! They're so cute!" said Leni.

Linka picks up one of kittens. "Hey there little guy, my names Linka!"

"Welcome to the world around you little fellas" said Lincoln.

"I am so going to post this!" Sunset takes a picture and then shares it with the rest of her friends. It was posted with the words. _"Little ones wide awake and on our dad's birthday!"_

Neil pats the head of Washington and Victoria. "You two have got to be the proudest pet parents ever!"

Washington and Victoria snuggle close to each other and watch as their little ones go around getting to know the rest of the family, especially the Pokemon.

Courage giggles as the kit-tten crawls onto his body. It seems George already likes him.

(Later)

Neil and Duchess come out of the house, fully dressed for the day and they head to the great gate and into ever After.

The others get into their vehicles and head for school.

While Gwen and Courage went to work into setting up some of the things for the birthday early. Gwen also calls if the cake she ordered is inbound, the cake that was made by Carlo Bakery.

Afterwards she checks on all the names of the people who are coming to the party, and confirm if they are inbound as well.

And pretty soon, Gwen sees the Mercado van that belongs to the Casagrandes. "Looks like some of the food has arrived." Then she sees a Dropship arrive and land, coming out is Buddy and his brother-in-law Mauro and with them is the large box with the cake inside. "Yup, the foods here!"

(Ever After)

Neil passes by the hallways and is greeted by everyone on a Happy Birthday, and even though it is his birthday, he still wanted to see what he can do to help out.

But for the whole freaking day, it seems like there wasn't much for him to do there.

Apple White, Maddie Hatter and Raven Queen did most of the student situations, and the progress to the construction of the ancient library is still underway.

So Neil decides to just take a nice stroll across the village of Bookend.

But as he's gone Hunter Huntsman shoots an arrow towards the sky and it is caught by Evil Queen on her dragon, which means that was the signal.

Giles then orders the students to move some of the pastries through the portal, this was going to be the first time some of these Ever After High students to enter another realm.

Ginger Breadhouse was the one who made all of the pastries, along with the help of her living ginger bread men.

(Spellman Estate)

The great gate opens and Daring, Darling, Hunter, Sparrow and Alistair come out with the large carts of pastries.

They were fascinated by the world where their headmaster came from, but they needed to focus on getting all of the pastries to the Spellman Estate.

There they are met by Leon and Sergei who help them haul the food to the back.

Ginger also follows and Gwen guides her into the Spellman kitchen, when she arrives she sees Rosa Casagrande, Courage and Peter Sharp already cooking some extra meals.

Rosa Casagrande decides to teach this fairy tale teen on how to make Churros and Tamales. Which could be quite delicious to serve in the Ever After High Castleteria.

At the back Loona has a clipboard and is checking on all of the food being placed there.

"Looks like we have all the food that we ordered. But did we order from Lynn's table?" asked Loona.

Gwen also sees Lynn Sr, Grant and Kotaro bringing some food that they made from the restaurant and into the backyard.

"Lynn, what are you guys doing?" asked Gwen.

"Look, we know that my family and I weren't invited to this birthday and we know why. But we wanna show that we can handle the birthday of the man who made things change for all us, we're not gonna sit by and watch as you all spend this as family. We're all family too" said Lynn Sr.

Gwen sighs. "Alright, just make sure the rest of your kids don't get too uneasy when they get here okay?"

"Alrighty then" replied Lynn Sr as he goes back to his van to get more of the food.

Gwen and Loona did not expect any of this to even happen.

"Let's hope things don't go wrong" said Gwen.

"Same here Gwen" replied Loona. "Oh, Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie are also coming here."

"Well they are family friends and they can act as the best and violent security when things go wrong in this party" said Gwen.

Leon passed by with a pot of food. "We're all dangerous in security, also the Leviathan is airborne."

They all look up to see the zerg Leviathan is above the atmosphere, then they spot Lord Dominator's World Eater ship also arriving.

"And here comes Lord Dominator. Why is she here?" asked Loona.

"Well, she and Wander are friends of ours, and she is a villainess. Well former villainess like my husband" said Gwen.

"Okay, so I guess she's also in the guests list as well, and we just have to wait for the rest of the Royal Defenders" said Loona.

Then they spot the Imperial Star Destroyer. "And here comes Hollow, Musa must be with him." said Gwen.

Then they also spot the Mothership of the Tal'Darim. "And why is the guy with the red blades here?" asked Loona.

"He's Alarak. And I have no clue as to why he's here, maybe it's because he's a friend of Hollow's and also a villain" said Gwen.

"Are there going to be tons of bad guys coming to this party?" asked Gwen.

Loona checks the list. "Well, we're expecting Malthael, Diablo, King Leoric, Kel'Thuzad and Anub'Arak."

Gwen sighs. "Okay, so Neil has an odd group of pals, but I have seen weirded pals of his" said Gwen.

Then they spot a dropship and it lands, coming out is Neil, Leon and Sergei's mom, Diana Spellman.

"Now we just have to wait for the rest of the team to show up. Which will be after class hours" said Gwen. "And I'm sure Lincoln must've invited his friends to come along as well."

Gyro and Pyrrha come out of the portal with the Archlich and the Crypt Lord. "Sorry for our sudden arrival, we were just at a meeting with Anduin" said Gyro.

"He wasn't pleased to see Kel'Thuzad at first, but he eventually softened up to them" replied Pyrrha.

"So, where is the man of the hour?" asked Kel'Thuzad.

"Not yet here, still at work. But I assure you he will arrive" said Gwen. "Soon."

"Oh and I hope you don't mind, but someone else is here to celebrate his birthday" said Anub'Arak.

"Really? Who?" asked Gwen.

Then a large red dragon comes out of the portal, it then lands in front of them and transforms into Alexstrasza, the Dragon Queen.

Gwen is shocked by this. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Greetings Spellman, I believe you have heard of me" said Alexstrasza.

"Yeah, I have and I'm glad you're wearing pants and not making things a bit revealing in this party, I know how you World of Warcraft characters tend to wear things at the most less moments" said Gwen.

"I decided to change my attire to that from the Nexus, just to keep things in line with many of the mortals here. I am in fact a defender and bringer of life" said Alexstrasza.

"Oh barf" complained Kel'Thuzad.

"This is turning to shit real fast" said Loona.

A few hours later and Sunset, Leni and Luna finally arrive, along with Lori with the rest of the loud siblings and Rita.

"Hey mom! Why are they here?" asked Leni.

"They said they can handle things, I have no clue what else to make of this" said Gwen.

The Louds could see just how big the party was getting, and they can see just how stressful it was looking. But then they notice Loona was making sure everyone had a part to play in setting up this whole event.

"I think it was a mistake coming here, seems more chaotic than our home" said Lucy.

"We just have to try and pull through this, and no one go after the cake" said Lori.

"Fine" replied Lola and Lana.

Luna, Sam and Chunk head on to set up the stage, and with Martin's help they set up the large screen for the back of the stage.

Then Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Jordan and their friends arrive.

"Whoa! Now this is gonna be one big party" said Rusty.

"It's the second time, or third time. I have seen so many strange guests" said Liam.

"This is one heck of a party mates" said Tabby.

"Umm, why are the louds here?" asked Lincoln.

"Leni and the others will explain" said Gwen.

The portal opens and coming out is Sabrina and her aunties. "So, where's Neil at?" asked Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina, your brother is still at work. We're gonna have to wait" said Gwen.

"Well, if he's still busy. Should we help out?" asked Hilda.

Gwen knows these witches only use their magic for work, and it doesn't seem suitable for the moment. And she doesn't want them to cook food either. She then drags Hilda and Zelda to stand near Kel'Thuzad, he does have a magic nullifying zone. "Just stay here!"

Gwen then rushes off to see if everyone is doing well. "Sabrina, I need you to help with decorations and who is that?"

She sees a blonde kid who also looks like a witch. "Oh, Gwen this is my cousin Ambrose, Neil met him once when he came to visit the witch world" said Sabrina.

"Hello, it's so good to meet you and I have never been this far away from witch world. The human realm is so amazing and a bit scary now" said Ambrose.

Gwen sighs. "You know what? Never mind, Sabrina keep an eye on your cousin and make sure he doesn't break anything."

"Umm, okay" replied Sabrina.

Then the rest of the Royal Defenders arrive, Dana, Becky, Carol and their teen friends as well.

The portal opens once more and coming out is Chloe Carmichael, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy's mom (Sasha). Also it opens once more to let Loni through.

"This is getting a bit too much, way too much than the birthday of Lincoln and Linka" said Gyro.

"Is Steven Universe and the gems coming here?" asked Pyrrha.

"Nope, I heard Steven is busy making things right with little homeschool for new gems" said Gyro.

(Ever After High)

All of the students have finished moving all of the food and were all meeting up to get ready to head there.

"Alright everyone, I have rung the bell which means school is out for the day and the staff and faculty and all the students are here, oh and Sally Whitemane of course" said Giles. "Now, are you all ready to celebrate the head masters birthday in his world?" said Giles.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Yeah, let's go to my world and celebrate my own birthday" they all stop cheering and turn around to see Neil snickering. "You all really thought it was a sneaky idea to come up with this plan? Leon can't even throw me a surprise."

They were all shocked by this. "Come on, let's go" said Neil. They all just followed him through the portal.

(Spellman Estate)

They all come through and see that they have finished setting it all up. "Hey!" yelled Neil.

They all stop and look at him. "I beat you all, I know about this surprise party."

Lincoln and Linka sigh. "Dang it!"

Neil chuckles and he's greeted by his wife kissing him. "So sorry it came out in a chaotic way at first, but we were able to set everything up and turning out well."

"It's okay, our whole life is now chaotic with other worldly visitors" said Neil.

"Some part of me thinks that was an alien racist joke" Alarak whispers to Hollow.

"Well, let's get this hell of a shindig started!" said Neil. They all cheered and Harv activates the pool underneath the backyard.

"Just like when we had our first house party here" said Lincoln.

"I did not know we had a pool!" said Linka.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here for that one sis" said Luna.

They all enjoy the music, the food and interacting with each other.

Neil was surprised to see tons of guests and ones that Deathwing knows.

Many of them were able to bring their bathing suits to enjoy the pool, Neil was most shocked to see a lot of bad guys in the zone.

In the living room, all of the Pokemon are ensuring that none of Washington and Victoria's little ones stray away and get hurt, they are given some food to enjoy themselves.

Neil is surprised to see Abathur out of the Leviathan and on ground level net to Stukov, though Abathur is just there for support. He doesn't eat at all. I think.

"Happy birthday Neil! Oh look at you, now becoming twenty four!" said Diana.

"Thanks mom" said Neil.

"You're really stepping it up bro" said Sabrina.

"Hey, soon you're gonna be stepping up as well" said Neil.

Just then they all hear the microphone go on and they all look to the stage, Leon, Sergei, Victor, Martin and Peter looked like they were gonna sing.

They looked to Luna who was on her axe. "This song, is for the memories dad made, when he first became the hero of freedom! Let's rock it dudes!"

Luna shreds on her guitar to start it off.

Leon: _The Battlefield's real, they're the ones who are on it.  
Taking care of business when the duty is calling._

_We gotta thank em every day, we ain't forgetting' the fallen.  
For representing the country, that all the others are following._

_We can do what we want, cause every woman and man.  
Who's standing on the front lines is making sure that we can._

_So take a break from the games, time to give a salute.  
To the troops who make it possible to do what we do._

Martin: _We all heard that you needed supplies, we're just regular guys.  
Got together, hope you're feeling the vibe._

_The beats banging doing this for your tribe.  
Something to bump in the ride.  
Showing respect to how you getting on. (Getting on)_

_Threats are locked in and the best do not miss.  
While the rest are scrambling for a vest and options._

_So grab some R and R on the Atari or the Xbox.  
Cause we're getting close, about to hit you with the next drop._

All: _Operation to Supply!_

_Our mission is to multiply!_

_Support the troops as they protect!_

_Our military is the best!_

Victor: _Holding it down, for the red white and blue.  
Back up and let the military do what they do._

_Unrelenting, until the mission is done.  
I'd like to thank all of you, each and every one._

_We're protected, and our freedoms legit.  
We remember the fallen and we'll never forget._

_So lift a cup for the active and the ones that we've lost.  
Here's to you, thanks for being a boss!_

Sergei: _This one's for the fallen, let the military show you how they work.  
Picture perfect world is all they try to save, protect and serve._

_They deserve so much more, than what they get back in return.  
And when they get home to their families, than its all in a day's work._

_For the ones who know they didn't, let's say they're missions finished.  
Every glimmer in my heart is out to families always missing members._

_Broken hearts to make it better, save this world for freedom.  
Never give up peace for treasure, hope to god they get this letter!_

All: _Operation to Supply!_

_Our mission is to multiply!_

_Support the troops as they protect!_

_Our military is the best!_

Peter: _Let's do it for elite that are representing the nation.  
Let's give em to cheer about, this is the situation._

_Let's come together collectively, for the best friends of integrity.  
Operation Supply! Dropping in unexpectedly._

_This is how I'm showing my gratitude for your services.  
We may not know the plan, but we always know what the purpose it._

_Hold a controller, I throw a sign of salute.  
No one's better than these veterans, just arrive for the troops._

All: _Operation to Supply!_

_Our mission is to multiply! (Operate!)_

_Support the troops as they protect!_

_Our military is the best! (This the glory!)_

They then see an image of Neil, Leon, Sergei and Peter and behind them are the marines who fought with them during an excursion in Pakistan.

Everyone claps and cheers for this heartfelt and honorable song.

Neil wipes away some of his tears and smiles. _'Thanks for getting me home guys.'_

He then gets on stage and hugs them, and his daughters Luna and Sunset. "This song was awesome!"

"Happy birthday dad!" said Sunset and Luna.

Then Neil decides to begin cutting the cake and he was surprised to see what it looked like. It was a tower of all the things he has done and it all comes to the top where he is with his family. "Wow! Twenty four years old now and this has got to be the most amazing cake I have ever seen."

They all get a share of the chocolate, vanilla and caramel cake.

Then Leni goes to him and hands him his gift. "This is for you dad, so you can have a different style when you have free time, or when you want to spend the night with mom."

Neil was impressed by the clothes Leni made for him. "How long have you been making these?"

"Since December" replied Leni. She then hugs him. "Happy Birthday daddy!"

Next Duchess shows him something. "Dad, I have been noticing you at Book End village, and you're always looking at the dragon statue in one of the stores, I wasn't able to get it because it was already sold. But the person who ran the place said he could make a custom obsidian statue and this is for you."

It was a small obsidian statue of Deathwing on top of Stormwind castle. "Oh wow! This is way better than the dragon statue I saw, thank you Duchess my black swan princess."

Duchess chuckles. "You welcome and happy birthday dad" she then hugs him.

Timmy and Poof come up to him. "Hey dad, we had a hard time trying to find something you might like." said Timmy nervously.

"But thankfully, we found one in fairy world!" said Poof.

They then show him, a magical cloak. "Umm, what is it?" asked Neil.

"This cloak was designed and specially made in one of Jorgen's boutique. Which is starnge as to why he has one" said Timmy.

Then Gyro yelled. "He lost a bet with me and now he has to own a boutique! Hahahaha!"

"Okay, so now we know why. He said that this cloak can be able to deflect the most deadly of magic's including superstitious magic's, can render you invisible and allow you to fade into the shadows" said Poof.

"We have no clue as to what it's called. Jorgen just made it and placed it on display for no reason at all" said Timmy.

"Well, I think it's pretty useful. I think I'll call it shadow veil. Sounds perfect for it" said Neil. Timmy and Poof hug his legs. "Happy birthday dad!" said Timmy.

Lily waddles to Neil while holding Gwen's hand, Neil picks her up and she speaks to him. "Papa, Happy …. Birthday ….. Lily …. Love you!"

Everyone just awes at this, Rita and Lynn Sr shed some tears at this sight that they could've had, and Gwen is shocked at what she just said. "Looks like she really wanted to give you this cute moment."

Neil kisses her forehead. "I love you too my Lily flower."

Jordan arrives with her gift. "Neil, if it wasn't for you. Then none of this that has happened to us could have ever happened. And my family and I are truly greatful that we are family friend's way before all of this. So this is for you from us."

The gift was a portrait of the day he got Rick and Jesse together at the coffee shop, Neil was in the background giving them a thumbs up. "Wow! This is amazing! Thanks guys."

"Happy Birthday Neil" replied the Rosato's.

Then Lincoln and Linka come forward.

Neil smiles. He knows that they have something that could be memorable. "And to the twins of the family, the ones I went all out, to save."

Lincoln and Linka looked at each other and nodded, they then handed Neil the book shaped gift.

Neil opens it and sees it was an album that said, the life and time of Neil A. Spellman. "Whoa, what?"

When he opens it, he sees his eleven year old self when he was adopted by the Spellman family.

The next picture was him when he first held his baby sister,

Then was the picture of the day he was on a ship on his own journey.

Next was a picture of when he first encountered Leon and then Sergei and then the crew of FutureTech and Peter in Pakistan.

After that was the picture of when he met Gwen, their first date and their wedding.

Then was a picture of when he took control of CPS, and then were pictures that would be etched into him for a long time.

The day he visited Lincoln from the hospital. When he saw how much Luna cares for her brother.

When they won in the court and took in Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily.

And then when Sunset was in the family, followed by Linka, Timmy and Duchess.

Their Pokemon partners, Courage, Washington, Victoria and their little ones.

Their first dimensional encounter and meeting Gyro and the full truth of his secrets.

The many battles they fought, the many villains they have beaten and the many heroes they have befriended.

His powers of Deathwing and the might of the Zerg swarm.

The good times, the bad times and last but not least. The forging of the team that would be known as, The Royal Defenders.

Neil wipes away a tear and he hugs Lincoln and Linka. "Thank you, both of you. I will always treasures this and whatever adventures to come."

Lincoln and Linka also hug their dad and shed some tears. "Happy Birthday dad! We love you so much!"

"And I love you two guys" said Neil. "Always!"

Soon, the rest of the family joins in the hug, Gwen does whisper to him. "Your gift is tonight, with me, in bed."

Neil chuckles at this and he kisses her.

Eevryone cheers for this family moment, a moment Neil will never forget and for whatever more adventures they will all come across, together.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And a Happy Birthday to the man who helped forge the path for Lincoln and his sisters and friends. And coming soon will be another dimensional cross over, which could involve the mysterious crystal from the previous chapter. Anyway, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The song is called "Operation Supply Drop" by JT Musics, Defmatch, TeamHeadKick, Zach Boucher, and NemRaps. For the troops who fight for our freedom! I salute you!**

**Have any of you figured out who else's Birthday it is? Hint: Who made this Story?**


	236. Ch236 Two new sparks

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 236: Two new sparks**

(The Loud House, Leni and Linka's room, 5:50pm)

Leni is in her room, applying makeup. All the while, Linka is helping brush her hair. "So, you ready for tonight sis?"

Leni takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I think so. This is kinda, sort of. My first date, I don't really know what to do at this point."

"Well, have you been on some dates with other guys before?" asked Linka.

"Well, back when I was a Loud. A lot of guys at the high school would always ask me out, and I was always too easy to fool. Lori did whatever she could to keep me safe and away from any perverted guys who were just interested in me for my looks. After that Lori focused on being the member of the golf club, and I was able to find some friends who were there to watch over me, and now I'm starting to see just how much of a burden I was back then" Leni looks down with some guilt.

Linka places her hand on her older sister's shoulder. "Leni, that was then and this is now. You are no longer the same ditzy Leni that everyone knows, and you most certainly are not a burden. You are a kind hearted, selfless and caring person. I know that Loni understands where you're getting at and I know you two are going to have a great time."

Leni looks to her little sister and hugs her. "Thanks sis, I needed that confidant speech. You and Lincoln really are capable of motivating others."

Linka returns the hug. "No problem sis, I got your back. Just as you have mine."

Leni then continues to check if her makeup is set up properly, while Linka applies some small braids to Leni's hair, to give her some style.

Meanwhile, downstairs.

Neil and Gwen are both on the living room, both of them are not nervous at all, in fact they're looking forward to see Leni come down and get ready for her date.

"So, this is Leni's date night" said Gwen.

"And to think, she planned it after my birthday yesterday" said Neil.

Lincoln and Luna come to them from the dining room. "Calm down guys, Leni can handle this kind of stuff. Okay, so maybe back when she was a loud she was easy to trick, but she's no longer the same old Leni that we knew before" said Luna.

"Yeah, Leni is getting her smarts up and so is Loni. Let's just see where this all goes through" said Lincoln.

"By the way, where the heck is Sunset?" asked Neil.

Gwen hands him a note. _"Dear family, I am going to have a slumber party with my Canterlot High friends, it's going to be at Pinkie Pie's place. As usual, see you guys tomorrow and tell Leni I wish her good luck and have fun on her date, your daughter/sister Sunset Shimmer."_

Neil then puts the note away. "Well, that explains a lot. And where is Timmy?"

"Upstairs, he's all tuckered out after spending some time with Lana and Lynn at Dairyland" replied Lincoln.

Just then they hear Harv. "Sir, Loni Carmichael has arrived and he does look rather dashing."

"What?" Neil gets up and he opens the front doors.

Standing right there with a nervous smile is Loni. Wearing a sea foam green suit, white shirt inside with a dark green tie, a rose on his left, sea foam green pans, black shoes with a little bit of dark green and his signature sunglasses and his hair combed neatly.

Neil was amazed. _Yup, Fashionista. For boys that is.'_

"H-Hi sir, I-Is Leni here? Is sh-she ready?" asked Loni nervously, in his hands was a box of chocolates and a bouquet of twelve different green flowers.

"I didn't know what kind of flowers Leni would like, so I just went with the natural greenish color she knows" replied Loni. "And I bought her these chocolates, they're specially ordered."

Neil steps aside. "Come in kid, Leni will be down soon. She's still getting ready."

Loni chuckles. "Whoa! And I thought I took long."

"Do you?" asked Lincoln.

Loni sits on the chair in the living room. "Well, sometimes when I'm going somewhere important. But I have changed now, and I try to start it all up early so I wouldn't forget."

"Nice one dude" said Luna.

Neil then takes a picture of Loni. Loni was confused by this. "Umm, what was that for?"

"For my album. You know, the one that Lincoln and Linka gave me for my birthday yesterday" replied Neil.

"Okay" said Loni in a confused tone, the others had no clue as to what is even happening.

Loni then sees the five little ones that belong to Washington and Victoria. "Aww! They're so adorable!"

"They're wide awake and ready to explore, but its Washington and Victoria's choice, and they're still being cautious for their little ones exploring the house. Same with us" said Gwen.

Just then they all hear some footsteps and they all look to the stairs to see who it was.

Linka then comes down the stairs. "Ahem, ladies and gentleman. I present to you the girl who would be dubbed the date to Loni, Leni A. Spellman, aka Leni Ivy."

Loni gets up from the chair and looks in awe at his gender bent version.

Leni is wearing an elegant long-sleeved off shoulder sea foam dress, with a green glitter bedazzled strap around her waist, light green heeled shoes, sea foam leggings and her short sling sea foam purse. She is also wearing some lip gloss and sea foam eye shadow. Some of her hair on her sides near the ears have been braided with some sea foam green flower ribbons.

Loni is stunned in place by her sudden appearance.

Neil smiles at his daughter and takes a picture. "Now that is one to keep."

"Oh my goodness Leni, you're so beautiful" said Gwen.

Leni blushes. "Thanks mom, it wasn't easy to find something that would work for me, also I didn't have time to make something to wear. So I improvised with whatever I could find in my closet."

She then sees Loni and is shocked at what he was wearing. _'Wow, he looks kinda cute and dashing in that!'_

Loni blushes seeing her and is still stunned. _'Wow! I have never seen a girl make that's color work so well, she is so gorgeous!'_

Leni then slowly walks down the stairs all the while her eyes are fixated on the teen boy at the bottom of the stairs.

Loni stands there looking nervous, but completely focused on the elegant teen girl coming down from the stairs.

Leni was now right in front of Loni. "Hi."

Loni snaps back to reality. "Oh, Hi. I got you these flowers and these chocolates."

Leni takes the chocolates. "Wow, thank you and I'll be sure these flowers are kept safe." she uses her plant powers to move the flowers onto her balcony window where there are empty flower pots.

Loni realized what he just did. _'Why did I give her flowers I pulled out of the ground?! What was I thinking?!' _He then returns back to reality when Leni giggles at his nervous face.

"So, you ready for our date?" asked Loni.

Leni blushes and looks down nervously. "Yeah, I am."

They are both about to leave, but then Neil calls them. "Hold it right there!"

Loni suddenly gets nervous, Leni was getting concerned. Neil then approaches them and moves them near the door and then takes their picture. "There we go, now that is just cute and one to remember."

Loni sighs in relief. Neil notices this. "Were you expecting me to be all protective father on you?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of" replied Loni nervously.

Neil smirks. "Loni, I've known you since Linka gave you another chance to be redeemed, and I know that you're a kind hearted and caring kind of guy, who is doing so much to improve who you were in the past. So, I know that Leni will keep you safe."

They all remain silent at what he just said. "What was that dad?" asked Lincoln.

"She has powers, and I know it's not going to be easy for him to handle when things get out of hand. But then again, you did fight back against your former family when they assaulted our home, so I guess you've got some toughness in you as well" said Neil.

Leni wanted to protests at what her dad just said, but then she realized. "Huh, dad does have a point."

"He actually does" said Loni.

Neil smiles. "Have fun you two."

"Be safe out there" said Gwen.

Linka goes to them and hugs them both. "I'm so happy at how you two are trying to find a relationship!"

Leni and Loni hug Linka in return. "You're welcome Linka."

They then break the hug. "Now go, you two have a night of alone time ahead."

Leni and Loni then leave the house and wave good bye to them. They hop into Leni's Ford Edsel, and drive off.

"So, where do you think they're going?" asked Gwen.

"Judging by the direction their headed to, Western Restaurant Nekoya" said Lincoln.

"That must be what Leni has planned" said Luna.

"She gets a lot of the planning from you Linc twins" said Neil.

"Speaking of which, I have to remind all of you that Neil has scheduled spring cleaning for tomorrow for everyone in the house" said Harv.

Neil was shocked. "Huh, I forgot about that one."

Lincoln and Luna chuckle. "Just like spring cleaning in the Loud House."

(With Leni and Loni)

They're both silent as Leni drives them to their destination.

They both feel a bit nervous about this date. "So, you have the date place planned for us?" asked Loni.

"Yeah, it's a very nice restaurant out of town, or better yet out of this world" said Leni.

Loni chuckles. "Nice one. Normally I thought it would be the guy who plans the date, but I guess this is something I wanna look forward to."

"Yeah. So, do you have your license yet?" asked Leni.

"Not yet. Ever since the court case and after my sentence was finally done after good behavior, I was given a warning that I am not allowed to drive or get a license until I am twenty one" said Loni.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you Loni" said Leni.

"It's okay, I understand why they don't want me to drive yet" said Loni.

They then drive by Spellman Hell Mansion. "So, that's where your uncles and auntie live?" asked Loni.

"Yup, dad gave it to them as his birthday gift, and also an early birthday gift" replied Leni.

It didn't take long for them to finally reach their local destination. An abandoned cabin in the woods.

"So, this is the place?" asked Loni. They both get out of the car. "Yup, this is it!" replied Leni.

Then Loni is shocked when a door mysteriously appears. "Western Restaurant Nekoya, also known as the restaurant to another world" replied Leni.

Leni then holds Loni's hand, this makes him blush and he intertwines his fingers with hers, making Leni blush.

They both look to each other with a loving daze, and they both head through the door and into the Restaurant.

When they go through, they could see Heinz eating Fried Shrimp, Alfonse eating Curry Rice and the Siren's eating Carpaccio.

"Looks like this place isn't as busy as it usually is" said Leni.

They are soon greeted by Kuro. "Hello and Welcome, I see that you two are dressed as if it were a date, please follow me."

"Thank you so much" replied Leni. Loni is completely shocked by this place, and the black haired girl who spoke to them via thoughts.

Kuro uses a key and turns it to the wall, and therefore revealing the couples only seats and table.

The other customers didn't mind, they sometimes see other couples come in there for the same thing. From Leon and Dana, Victor and Carol, Martin and Becky, Neil and Gwen, Luna and Sam, Lincoln and Jordan, Sergei and Loona and Hollow and Musa.

Leni and Loni take their seats, and Kuro hands them their menus. "Please tell me of you two are ready to order."

"We will" said Leni. Kuro then takes her leave.

Loni looks at the menu and is amazed by the food. "Wow! I have never seen food like this before, some of them look familiar. But the rest are just mind blowing, this really is a restaurant from another world."

Leni chuckles. "It is, but mostly we're on another earth and the food here is a mix between western and eastern cuisines."

"Oh, so it's just like a fusion cuisine restaurant" said Loni.

"Yeah, you can say that. So anything you like on the menu?" asked Leni.

Loni looks through the menu and is having a hard time trying to look for what he might like to eat.

So Loni decides to go with what he see looks good. "I guess … I'll be having the fried seafood."

"Okay, then I'll have the beef stew" said Leni. "Understood" they turn to see Kuro walking towards them. "I will have your meals out shortly."

But then Loni calls to her. "Umm, can you tell me what's in the fried seafood being served here?"

Kuro knew someone might ask, they always ask what's in the fried seafood. "As of now, it is Salmon, trout, squid and scallops."

"Okay, thanks" said Loni. Kuro then heads for the kitchen to inform the master about the order.

Leni then looks to Loni. "So, how are things going for your education?"

"Well, I am being tutored at home now. And if I improve and pass, they'll send me to senior high school next year. But that could be a problem" said Loni.

Leni could tell he was sad. "What do you mean Loni?"

Loni sighs. "If I go back to Royal Woods High School. I won't have any friends there with me, they all know what my family has done and they will either shun me away or start calling me names, that's something I can't handle, and they might end up calling me loud instead."

Leni felt bad for Loni. He was happy that he was improving in his private tutoring. But he was not going to be happy to go back to Royal Woods High School.

Leni had an idea, but she would have to execute it later, or when the time was right.

Leni decides to place her hand on his. Loni sees this and looks to Leni. "It's okay Loni. No matter what happens, I know there are many things you can handle. You've improved yourself so much, and I really like the fact you wanna make things right with the past you had."

Loni had no idea what to say. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure" replied Leni.

"I didn't think this date would go as planned" said Loni as he looks down in sadness.

Leni is confused by what he said. "Why would you think that?"

Loni sighs. "Because, you're out of my league. You're Leni Spellman, formerly a loud. You have superpowers, you saved Linka, and you became her new legal guardian. But most of all, you're more improved than me. You have more heart and soul to care for others than I do, all I did back then was just being plain old Loni."

Leni now understands. "Loni, do you think I'm pretty?"

Loni was shocked by these words. "Of course, in fact I would like to say tour beautiful, inside and out."

Leni smiled hearing that. "Thanks, not much of the guys here in Royal Woods would go for a girl who wants to show her emotions. They mostly look for girls with good looks and I happen to be one of them."

Loni frowns hearing that. "Is that why you're not planning on having a relationship?"

"Yeah" said Leni. "Back then, guys would ask me out on dates just so they can either kiss me or do something so wrong. Many of them would wanna go for Lori, but they're terrified of her, so they go for the one girl who can be easily tricked."

Loni also knows what that means. "I guess we're the same. Many girls would just love me for my looks, they would never like me for who I am. Whenever I go on a date with a girl, I would mess up and they would walk away, but then come back to me and love me again. It took me a long while to finally see that they were interested in my looks only."

Leni sighs. "I guess we are on the same boat. A bout with no one who will love us for who we are within."

"The only ones who would truly understand us is our family" said Loni.

Leni then intertwines her fingers with his. "And …. To those who …. Who we would love to be with the most."

Loni sees this and blushes when he sees Leni looking at him with her caring smile. "Y-Yeah. The one we would love to be with the most."

They both stay like that staring into each other, until Kuro comes and snaps them out of reality. "You're food is ready, enjoy." she then walks away.

"Well, that was awkward" said Leni.

"Yeah. We should eat our food" said Loni.

The two of them then proceed to eat their dinner, they even feed each other their own dishes to see how they would like it. This made them chuckle a bit.

(Later)

The two teens leave the restaurant after they both split the payment. "So, that was kinda fun. We talked, we got to know each other more and we both understood who we are and what we've been through" said Leni.

"Yeah, I guess two total gender bents think alike" said Loni. They both chuckles, it almost sounded like what Lincoln and Linka would say when they plan things.

"So, you wanna head back home?" asked Loni.

"Yeah" Leni checks her watch. "Even though it's a Saturday. It is getting pretty late."

They then hop into Leni's car and drive off back to Spellman Estate.

They soon make it back to Leni's home and get out of the car after Leni parks her Ford Edsel near the garage.

Leni and Loni walk to the steps of the large house. "This was kinda nice, to be with someone who is kinda like you" said Leni.

"Yeah, someone who understands you" said Loni.

"So, this was one date we had, and it wasn't awkward at all" said Leni.

"And to be honest, I kinda liked holding your hand. It felt like mine, but ….. Different, like it was familiar" said Loni.

"Because we're used to each other's own mental company and our old history of who we were before" said Leni.

"Yeah" Loni then holds Leni's hands. "Leni, I think I actually do wanna see how far where we can take this relationship we're starting."

Leni smiles and moves closer to him. "Yeah, me too!"

They then close their gap and kiss. Leni holding onto his shoulders and Loni holding onto her waist, they're kiss soon turns to a make out session with their tongues showing how much they love each other.

But soon they both realize they have to stop, so they break the kiss and look into each other's eyes lovingly.

"So, we should only ….. Go further when the …. Time is right" said Loni as he catches his breath.

"Y-Yeah …. When we're both …. Truly devoted into each other" said Leni as she catches her breath.

"But some part of me thinks, we are devoted to each other. Just as we are devoted to being there for Linka" said Loni.

"Yeah, we are" replied Leni.

Loni then gives her a quick kiss. "I'll call you soon Leni, and then we can have another date."

Leni gives him a quick kiss. "Maybe when we're not doing any work, I look forward to another date with you."

Leni then slowly walks back into the house, but she does wave goodbye to him. "Good night Loni." She then closes the door.

"Good night Leni" replied Loni. He then makes his way to the great gate, the portal opens and he passes through and returns back to his gender bent world.

Leni leans onto the door and has this love sick smile. _'I can't wait to have another date with him!' _And Loni is also thinking of the same thing.

But they had no clue that Neil took a picture of them kissing. He was on the roof the whole time.

To be continued …..

**A/N: I know some of you have never seen this coming. But I thought of it anyway, I kinda like the pairing of Leni and Loni, I find them sweet together. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	237. Ch237 Spring Fairest Prankfest

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 237: Spring Fairest Prankfest**

(Ever After High)

Here it is my friends, the time of spring has come to the fairytale world of Ever After high once more.

But this time, it has become better than it was last time.

We go towards the large open area of Ever After and see tons of rides and games to try, as well as the food stands, which is where Sergei and Loona are, eating some dragon roasted popcorn.

Boomer's Super Kirov is not there, but we do see Boomer doing some dragon bungee jumping.

Leon and Dana, along with Daring and Rosabella are on the fairest (Ferris) wheel, being operated by the troll who lives under the school's bridge.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Lola and Lana are testing their skills into winning some prizes. And thank goodness that Lola is keeping her temper in line, she is after all in a world of fairytale legends. So she has to behave.

Lori and Luan are both riding the fairest spinning swings.

Lucy is having a lovely conversation with Faybelle Thorn and Vicky Broomstick.

Giles Grimm is having a blast winning stuffed prizes and also helping Rumplestiltskin try and win something, can you blame him for being short.

Evil Queen is also there, spending some time with her coworker Baba Yaga.

Gwen and Lily are helping Raven and Duchess decorate some of the trees with white and black ribbons.

Lynn Jr is testing her strength with the fable hammer and bell, she loses like two times. But for some reason her strength was beaten by a Lola sized Billy goat kid. Tough goat kid, get it?

Luna and Sam are both performing some soothing songs on the stage and are also going to be the background and theme music for the upcoming spring fairest bake off.

Ginger Breadhouse is carrying with her, her basket of treats. She is hoping to win this bake off with what she made. Also there competing are, Ashlynn Ella, Cedar Wood, Lizzie Hearts and Maddeline Hatter.

Sunset is pushing the baby carriage, inside of it are the younglings of Washington and Victoria and the two pet parents are walking next to Susnet, and Courage as well.

Peter and Ember, along with Victor, Carol, Martin and Becky are exploring the whole event.

Pretty much, we can all see many of our heroes along with Ever After High students and citizens enjoying the spring Fairest.

Heck, even Leni is there with Loni. Both of them are riding a swan boat through the tunnel of spring new romance.

Neil is on the school roof, watching over all of the things that are transpiring around the place, making sure nothing else goes worn for this year's Spring Fairest Festival.

A raven flies down and lands next to Neil, it then turns into Gyro. "What are you doing up here on the school roof? Shouldn't you be down there with your family?"

"I would love to spend some time with my family. But I have to be vigilant and make sure that the Cheshire cat does not cause any danger" said Neil.

"I understand, but you should have some fun and enjoy this day with your family. You can still keep an eye out while at least going down there" said Gyro. "Also, we have Scarlet Crusade guards in the area, and I also see Sally Whitemane, playing ring toss. Wow. That is something I did not see coming."

Neil then thinks about it. "You know what, you're right. I'm going down there, and I'm gonna spend some time with my family."

"That's the spirit!" said Gyro. "Quick question though, what are the Louds doing here?"

"Oh. Rita and Lynn Sr are both getting a day off at a hotel, so they left their kids to be watched over by us and so we brought them here to the Ever After Spring Fairest festival" replied Neil.

"Okay then, let's go and have some fun" said Gyro.

Both of them jump off the roof and land onto the ground and walk towards the Spring Fairest Festival.

While they're all enjoying themselves, they had no idea that the Cheshire cat was overhearing them the whole time.

To those who have watched the Ever After High special "Spring Unsprung" The Cheshire cat looks like a human, female in gender, seems to wear these Wonderlandish styled cat clothing and has cat ears, her shadow seems to look like a grinning cat.

"Hmm, so the new headmaster defies me for what I have done last year. Well, this should be interesting. The one thing he forgot about me, is that I am one cat who cannot stray from old habits. Time for some fun" Cheshire cat disappears.

Neil joins in with Gwen and Lily and he helps decorate the trees. "Good to see you down here Neil" said Gwen.

"Well, I thought it was best to spend some quality fun time with the family" said Neil.

Lily giggles as she waddles around the tree and wraps it with both white and black ribbons.

"Looks like someone likes this festival more than we do" said Gwen.

"She's just so precious right now" said Neil.

While their having fun, the Cheshire cat appears from behind a tree and has an idea for a prank. But then she gets grabbed by a black and white rope by the left leg and is sent far away and lands into a mud pit.

"What the hex just happened?!" said Cheshire cat. She then disappears.

With Luna and Sam.

"Okay, so all we have to do is act as the background music meant for the bakeoff" said Sam.

"This has got to be the sweetest thing we've ever done, and I don't just mean the sweetness of the pastries coming in to compete" said Luna.

"I wonder, who the heck is the judge of this bakeoff?" asked Sam.

Then Coach Gingerbread man approaches them. "That would be me!"

"You?" asked Luna and Sam.

"That's right, as it turns out. Professor Momma bear got ill, and is staying at her home with Professor Poppa bear. So she wanted someone like me to be the replacement judge" replied Coach Gingerbread man.

Luna and Sam are both confused by this. "So, a pastry is gonna be the judge to a bakeoff?" asked Sam.

"That's right. Is there a problem with that?" asked Coach Gingerbread man.

"Dude, you're a living cookie and you're gonna be the judge to a bakeoff, where they bake pastries and show them to the judge for taste test" replied Luna.

Coach Gingerbread man was thinking about this. "Well, it does sound kinda ridiculous. Nevertheless, I can handle this! Like getting chased by pigeons!" He does some pushups.

"Wait, what was that about pigeons?" asked Sam.

The Cheshire cat appears once more, she then has a new prank idea. To disconnect the music from the speakers. But then she slips on a banana peel and is sent sliding towards a pile of swamp slop, which was used for the troll's feet.

Cheshire cat comes out of it and is disgusted. "This is just gross!" she then disappears.

With Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Lola and Lana.

"We got so many prizes!" said Lola.

"Let's see if we can get some more!" said Lana.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there guys, we don't even know if these can even fit your room anymore" said Lincoln.

"He has a point, we've been going through ten different games and you two have been winning" said Jordan.

"They are twins and when they tag team it turns into something tactical" said Linka.

"Just like the two of you, but how come you guys didn't win much?" said Timmy.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Timmy only had one plushie each.

"I guess we're only twin tactical when we're on the front line" chuckled Lincoln.

"Nice pun there bro" said Linka.

"Still, I think we've all had enough prizes" said Jordan.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right" said Lola.

"Let's get something to eat! I wanna try the dragon roasted popcorn!" said Lana.

"I wanna know what Wonderlandish marshmallows taste like!" said Lola.

"And so it begins" said Lincoln.

They all head to the nearest food stand, but they are unaware of the Cheshire cat following them. "Okay, now all I have to do is make it look like they only won a few of those stuffed animals. Then the chaos unfolds."

She then disappears and then reappears on top of one of the food stands. She tries and grabs the large bear from Lola's pile, but instead she accidently grabs a card board cutout of a bear. "What the? Where did this come from?"

Then it laughs and barfs out cotton candy on her face with sprinkles. Cheshire cat growls and disappears.

Leon and Dana get off the fairest wheel and meet up with Sergei, Loona, Becky, Martin, Victor and Carol.

"So, how was the fairest wheel guys?" asked Carol.

"Pretty cool guys, we got a nice view of the Wonderland grove" replied Dana.

"Well, Dana and I are gonna go and see the big bakeoff" said Leon.

"Cool, maybe we'll join you guys shortly. We're gonna try the fairest wheel next" said Becky.

"This is my third time to ride something like this" said Martin.

"We're gonna have to be in separated seats, as pairs" said Victor.

"Oooh! Now you're talking all romantic" giggled Carol.

"Good thing we finished out food" said Loona.

"And I'm sure after this ride, you'll be hungry again" said Sergei.

"What can I say? Our kid and myself are in the mood" chuckled Loona.

Leon and Dana head for the bakeoff stage, while the others head onto the fairest wheel.

Cheshire cat appears and grins, she knows that troll is the one who mans the post, so she looks around and finds what she is looking for a pepper shaker.

She then sneaks around the troll and shakes the pepper onto his nose, but nothing happens. He's not even irritated, he's just smiling as he continues to make the fairest wheel stay in motion with the crank.

Cheshire at tries again, but nothing. "What the hex?! What is wrong with this troll?!"

Then she sees the Troll grab a giant handkerchief and blow his nose onto it, indicating. He's got clogged nostrils, which explains why he's breathing through his mouth. The troll has hay fever, but he still wants to see the smiling faces of the people. Neil left him a large box of medicine.

Cheshire cat growls and disappears.

Cheshire cat appears on top of a tent and looks around. "Why can't I pull any sneaky tricks to let some chaos on this place?"

She then spots one person she has never seen before. A teenage girl around fourteen years old, brown pony tail and braces, Luan.

"Looks like someone new I can mess with" Cheshire cats disappears and then reappear above the large umbrella that is covering Luan, who is now eating her ice cream while looking around the whole festival.

"Now this is what I call a fairest festival for spring and the smell of happiness in the air is so soothing" said Luan.

Cheshire cat grins and is ready to pour a bucket of sticky feathers onto Luan.

"But there is one thing this place is missing" said Luan.

Cheshire cat is about to pour it on the unsuspecting teen girl.

Luan giggles and then grins. "The sound of my laughter at someone getting pranked, hardcore style! Isn't that right Mrs. Cheshire?"

Cheshire cat's grin is gone, then her leg is pulled once more by the same black and white ribbons, she's then launched to a pile of mud, when she comes out she slips onto a banana and slide towards the photo booth, but she gets hit in the face by cotton candy with sprinkles and pepper, making her sneeze wildly.

Cheshire cat hits the photo booth and the wooden body image around her is the body of Luan and her funny business ink, and before she gets her picture taken, she is hit in the face by banana cream pie.

She then pulls herself out of the booth, then she sees all of them laughing at her. From Giles Grimm, Apple White, Evil Queen, Daring Charming and her own daughter Kitty Cheshire.

Cheshire cat was confused, how did this happen?

She then sees the same brown haired ponytail girl approach her with a rubber chicken and Mr. Coconuts on her head. She finishes off her ice cream.

"You might not know who I am, but where I'm from I am a prank master genius! I may have ended my reign of chaotic pranks, but it doesn't mean I can use them for the greater good, my name is Luan Loud" said Luan.

Cheshire cat then realized. "Y-You! You did all of this?! You pranked me out of my chaotic tricks?!"

Luan chuckles. "Pretty much. What? You didn't expect Neil to just let you waltz in here and ruin everyone's fun? Nope! He came up with an early plan, and knew you would come and soon to be my latest prank victim of the year."

Neil claps. "Bravo Luan, bravo."

Many of them also clap to Luan. "Also, everyone knew you were coming" said Luan.

"What?" said Cheshire cat.

"Pretty much" replied Leon.

"We all knew you were gonna come here and try something on us" said Loona.

"And we all played along as if we had no clue you were there" said Jordan.

"And we also acted on setting upon the triggers for the trap" said Gwen.

"Lana and I won a card board cut out of a bear and rigged it under Luan's instructions" said Lola.

"I placed a banana peel after I ate one before I went to Luna and Sam" said Coach Gingerbread man.

"Cerise and Ramona were the ones who pulled on you with the black and white ribbons" said Raven.

"B-But, what about that troll?!" asked Cheshire cat.

Luan looks to the troll with hay fever and it waves at them. "Oh him, we didn't expect him to have hay fever. So we just winged it."

Cheshire cat was shocked, she was beaten by this girl and all of her tricks and plans. Kitty was also impressed. "Now that's what I call grade A pranking!"

Cheshire cat smiles. "Okay, I guess I should be impressed by you. You're more devious than I ever expected. Nice job Luan."

"Thank you, thank you. I'm just gifted with pranking skills, and now it's time for a word from Mr. Coconuts!" said Luan.

"Oh boy" groaned Lori.

"Here we go with the puns" said Lynn Jr.

"Hey everybody! What's pale, grayish, black clothing and yells meow all the way?" said Mr. Coconuts.

They realized that didn't sound like a pun.

"Umm, a kitten who saw a ghost?" said Lincoln.

"A meme online with a ghostly face" said Dana.

"A scared kid dressed as a cat on Halloween?" said Victor.

"Kitty Cheshire when she sneaks into the castleteria kitchen and gets covered in flour" said Maddie.

"The tiger I shot when I was young?" said Sergei.

Mr. Coconuts chuckles. "Nope! It's a momma cat flying home!"

"What?" asked Cheshire cat.

Luan smirks. "Happy trails Cheshire cat."

The Cheshire cat is then catapulted away from the spring fairest and all the way to the wonderland well, which leads back to wonderland.

They all clapped at that final act of prank. "And that's how I make the cookie crumble" said Luan.

Coach Gingerbread man didn't know if what Luan said was true. So he backs up a bit from her.

Kitty smiles and then yells to her mom. "See you soon mom!"

Cheshire cat smiles as she's sent hurdling towards the well. _'That girl has got to be the greatest prankster of all time, not dangerous anymore though, but still great.' _She then enters the well of wonders and back to wonderland.

"Well, now that's done. Let's all have fun in this festival!" said Luan.

They all cheer and go about their normal business in the Spring Fairest Festival.

"Good job Luan, your master pranks took down the Cheshire cat with ease" said Neil.

"And you saved this Spring Fairest from whatever new tricks that Cat has up her fur" said Giles.

"Aww shucks! It was the least I could do after all that I have done with my so called pranks" said Luan.

"Still, if we ever need some tactical trapping. Then we'll know who to call" said Gyro.

"And not just for The Spring Fairest, perhaps on some other occasions" said Giles.

"Or whatever thing is going to happen to all of us and whatever comes out of the Great gate" said Neil.

"Well, if there's one thing I do know is that you ain't gonna be trapping to be happy. Come next time, I am pranking for the moments, let's hope we don't get slipped out of our minds and peppered out to dry! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They look to her annoyed. "Yeah, whatever" said Gyro.

"I had no clue if that was even a joke" said Giles.

Neil just chuckles and heads back to his family to have some fun.

They all were never going to forget this new Spring Fairest, but mostly they probably won't forget the great prank set up by the Luan Loud!

To be continued ….

**A/N: At first I just wanted this to be a normal day at the Spring Fairest Festival, but then I recalled what that Cheshire cat did the last time in the Ever After High Special "Spring Unsprung" so I decided to make this the one time Luan can really put her notorious pranks to good use. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	238. Ch238 Shard and Investigate

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 238: Shard and Investigate**

(Spellman Estate)

The Great gate opens a portal and coming out is a black raven with light red streaks on the edge of the tail feathers, a large red sparrow and a black raven with purple colored edges.

Neil is waiting outside of his house with Deathwing's mace next to him.

The Black and red Raven lands and transforms into Gyro, and the red sparrow turns into Pyrrha.

"Alright Neil, what the hell is the problem?" asked Gyro.

"Well it's good to see you as well, and same with you Pyrrha" replied Neil.

Then the front door of the Spellman Estate opens and they see Gwen, Lincoln, Linka, Leni, Luna, Timmy, Sunset, and Lily.

What Gyro and Pyrrha did notice, is that they were in their hero attire and their weapons at the ready.

Gyro was confused by this. _'What in the hell is going on here?'_

"Glad you could make it Guardian, maybe you can help us out" said Lincoln.

"Well, I heard from your call that from Neil that you guys found this strange hovering bluish crystal. I have a few ideas what it might be, sort of" said Gyro.

"We hope it isn't hostile" said Gwen.

"The strange crystal shard is still in the basement, our Pokemon and Courage have all volunteered to keep an eye on it" said Linka.

"Washington and Victoria, along with their children have been moved to their outdoor house, all of them are being watched over by our Robanoid, the one that Peridot gave us last year" said Lincoln.

"The shard in the basement gives me the creeps" said Leni.

"Has it done anythin wrong?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not at the moment" said Luna.

"How did you find this odd crystal?" asked Gyro. But then Neil notices the raven flying around the Estate.

Neil then looks to Gyro. "You first, who's that?" They all look to the other raven flying around the house.

Gyro sees the other raven and smiles. "Okay, then. You can stop patrolling the skies now, this place is already safe and secured."

The raven flies towards them and lands near Gyro and morphs into this sixteen year old teenage girl. Pale skin, purple hair, black unitard that reaches her fingerless glove addition, purple boots, a gold belt with red jewels and a red gem on her forehead. Lincoln and Linka knew who she was.

"Sorry, it's just still a new thing to me when it comes to new worlds. Also I'm being cautious, the last world you brought me to, we ended up getting ambushed by Hydra soldiers" said the teen.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect we'd visit Doctor Strange at such a bad time" replied Gyro.

"Guardian, who is this?" asked Sunset. Neil thought she looked very familiar, like he saw her in a comic. A super hero comic.

Gyro looks to Lincoln and Linka who knew who she was. "I think your commanders know who she is."

They look to the shocked Lincoln and Linka who both responded. "Raven! From the Teen Titans!"

"You mean the sidekick team?" asked Neil. Luna snickers a little bit from what her dad just said.

Raven sighs from this bad name. "First off, we're not sidekicks. Well some of us were sidekicks, we're mostly a hero team on our own terms."

"This raven is from another DC Teen Titans universe, where she has fought against her father Trigon, and they have defeated they're most treacherous villain the brain and his evil villain army" said Gyro.

"But there is one thing she has that the original DC Titan's verse doesn't have" said Pyrrha.

"And what's that?" asked Timmy.

"She is in a relationship with her team leader, the boy wonder himself. Robin" replied gyro.

Lincoln and Linka were both shocked by this. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What?!" said Lincoln.

"The Batman's sidekick/son?!" said Linka.

Raven chuckles. "The very same one, we both realized it right after the battle against my father Trigon. We both share a bond after I saw through his eyes and mind when he thought he saw Slade. Eventually we hitted it off and we became a thing, Starfire was okay with it. She knew the whole time, and she thought it was because we both have bird like names."

Neil smiles. "Well, it's like they say."

Raven knew what he was going to say. "Please don't."

The rest of the family knows what he was gonna say, so they joined him. "Two birds of the feather, fall in love together!"

Raven sighs in annoyance. "Yup, that's the one. We have been fighting side-by-side ever since our new relationship and we have been doing quite well in dealing with whatever villain we came across, all the way down to the brain."

"Wow! You two are a nice couple" said Lincoln.

"But what are you even doing here anyway?" asked Leni.

"Guys, say hello to my new apprentice" said Gyro.

They all gasped in shock. "What?" asked Neil.

"This is a joke right?" asked Linka.

"She wants to become a Guardian?!" asked Sunset.

"This just got interesting real fast" said Gwen.

"When and how did this happen?" asked Luna.

"It started when I was going through all of my books at the titan's tower. I then found this old book from my mother that said something about this dimension called Azeroth, it almost had the similar name to the home I was from, Azarath. So, with the rest of the teams support. I eventually opened a portal and we all went through it, also it was not easy trying to muster all the energy to open the portal. We ended up in the tower of Karazhan, where we had to fight our way through the towers monsters and traps, and ultimately we ran into Gyro as he was having tea with Kel'Thuzad, which was awkward" said Raven.

"I was confused by their sudden presence, but eventually I told them where they are and who I am and of course what purpose do I serve. I had to calm them down and told them that Kel'Thuzad was not a threat, then Raven asked about the true role of a Guardian. I knew she had something in her mind and so I told her the many thins a Guardian has to do. And soon I introduced her to my faithful student, Pyrrha Nikkos" said Gyro.

"Eventually she asked if she could become one, she said she has been having nightmares of strange and chaotic things that might happen, her team were able to tell us that what she said is the truth. Soon, we came to a decision to welcome her to the order of the Guardians, but she has a lot to learn from Gyro, and myself. Her team were supportive of this choice she's made, especially Robin. He knows she wants to truly make a name for herself and save their universe from anything of critical disaster" said Pyrrha.

"We eventually told her of the other Guardians under our watch and vanguard. Charmcaster, Marinette and Doctor Steven Strange. And I then found out that she might not need a staff to prove that she is a guardian, she has her own powers to take down any potential threat. But she could be more through some proper training, and it could be a long while before she can bolster her rank to Guardian" said Gyro.

"And I am willing to go as far as I can to figure out what my nightmare was trying to tell me, to save my world and help save other worlds. And if the time is necessary, let the titans also join in this interdimensional front line hero fight" said Raven.

They were all shock and impressed by this. "Okay, so welcome to the Guardians order then" said Neil.

"Thank you Neil. Gyro also told me about all of you guys and the crazy stuff you've all been through. I'm glad to fight by all of your sides" said Raven. "Now I know we have some things to talk about, but right now we need to know about this blue crystal shard you guys have found."

"Follow us" said Neil.

They all head back inside the house, there they see Loudred and Sylveon guarding the door that leads to the basement. Courage is carrying with him a bazooka, he salutes when he sees them arrive.

Linka giggles at this and scratches his head. "Good boy Courage."

They then head into the basement and down the stairs. There they see Garchomp, Absol, Arcanine and Roserade near the bottom of the stairs.

"The strange crystal shard has not done anything wrong, yet" replied Absol.

"Thank you Absol, we'll take it from here now" said Lincoln.

But Absol and the other three Pokemon weren't head back upstairs. "Sorry Lincoln, but we're not going anywhere if something happens here" said Absol.

Lincoln and the others smiled. They really admired the loyalty of their Pokemon companions.

"Well, could one of you at least keep an eye on Lily?" asked Gwen. Roserade stepped forward and carried Lily back upstairs.

They then see the cloth covered object. Pyrrha could see that it was definitely hovering and wasn't all that big, it was actually small. "So, how did you guys stumble upon it?"

"Dad, Sunset, Luna and I were coming down here to do some treadmill runs, but then we saw this glowing blue light. We readied our weapons and powers and that's when we saw the crystal shard" said Lincoln.

"We had no clue to what is it, or where it even came from. Or how it even got in here" said Sunset.

"We didn't wanna take any chances with it. We thought it could be some kind of hypnotizing little gem thing" said Luna.

"So we covered it up to avoid any more disaster and then we told the others about it" said Neil.

"Dad and the others brought us downstairs and we saw what it was" said Linka.

"It looked pretty small for something odd" said Leni.

"I sense a tremendous amount of energy in that small shard under there" said Raven.

"That's the very same thing I said" said Neil.

"Uncover it" said Gyro. Lincoln and Timmy remove the cloth and Gyro is shocked to see what it was. "No way!"

"And it looks like you know what it is" said Gwen.

Gyro uses his magic to pull this small blue shard towards him and he grabs it. "This is …. This" he then sees the confused looks from the others.

"Gyro, what is that?" asked Pyrrha.

"What's going on?" asked Linka.

"Guardian. What is that and why was it here?" asked Lincoln.

Gyro knows the one place they can fully know. "We have to get to FutureTech, Now!"

All of them are confused by what he just said, but before anyone could ask the Guardian he was already channeling a Mass Teleport spell. "Hang on!" And they're teleported, except their Pokemon remain behind.

"Okay. I guess we'll hold down the house then" said Absol. Garchomp leaves the basement and heads to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and Victor are both looking at the Chronosphere scanners that are still setting off some red alarms about the multiverse web.

"So, how long have these things been blaring anyway?" asked Victor.

"Almost three days ago, or more" said Victor.

Then blue energy emanates near them and the Spellman's and Gyro with company appear.

"Hey guys" said Victor.

"And I'm gonna guess you guys might have something to know about the Chronosphere acting up" said Martin.

They were kinda confused by what he just said. "What are you talking about?" asked Linka.

Gyro then shows them the crystal. "You mean this thing? Then yes." He then heads to one of their scanner machines and places it in the middle.

The machine then scans it and is processing the results. The others had no idea as to what Gyro was doing.

"Guardian, are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

"You don't seem alright" said Leni.

"And what the hell are you doing?" asked Martin. Then Penny, Jack Cyber and Tadashi arrive.

They were at San Fransokyo, touring around SFIT, luckily there were no students there at that time of their small tour.

Then the machine finishes the processing and brings out the results.

They all look to the screen as to what it was.

Name: _Dimensional crystal.  
_Abilities: _Being able to open a portal or track down targets across the multiverse.  
_Power course: _Self Sustaining.  
_Origin: _Another prime Multiverse_.  
Purpose: _Able to track down a person or thing that could be located within another dimension, no matter how dangerous the dimension or how restricted it is, it can be able to breach through powerful barriers that are keeping the dimension cut off from others.  
_Status: _Scattered into fragmented shards across its own multiverse web._

Gyro sighs. "Yeah, it I exactly what I feared. This is bad, this is very bad.

They all look to him. "Gyro, what the hell is going on here?!" asked Neil.

"You're not giving us any good answers!" said Lincoln.

"We just got here, so we have no clue as to what is going on" said Jack Cyber. "Also, is that Raven from the Teen Titans?"

Gyro looks to them. "This is a dimensional crystal, or what's left of it, and as its description says, it can be able to open up a portal or track down anyone lost within the realms, even the ones that have been cut off by any powerful source. You can say it has the equivalent power of the Great Gate and a Guardian. Which makes this one of the most powerful artifacts known in existence, and as of now is scattered into shards, three shards to be exact."

"And how the heck do you even know this?" asked Gwen.

"Because I am the one who scattered it. To avoid any more disastrous things from happening. I know the dimension it came from and the two allies there who are responsible in keeping that multiverse balanced. The only thing we have to worry now is to make sure that this does not get found by anyone from that dimension, otherwise the results could be disastrous!" said Gyro.

Martin then puts up the map of the multiverse web. "You mean this other multiverse web?"

They all see this other web of dimensions and the small dimensional tunnel is has created connecting to theirs.

"And it appears we might be close to encountering whatever hero or villain is from this multiverse. We must be vigilant, there's no telling what might come from their dimension and into ours" said Gyro.

"It says from the Chronosphere's scanners that this shard is the only thing that has been detected coming from the dimension, so we can't close it. This could be bad" said Victor.

"Which means we have to be on our guard. If what the Guardian says is true, then we might be seeing new heroes and villains" said Lincoln.

"But what are we going to do with the dimensional shard?" asked Penny.

Martin has an idea.

He uses some large pliers to grab the shard and then place it onto a Vibranium and admantium forged container, he then places it into a safe and the safe is placed into a large steel crate.

Jack Cyber then picks up the steel crate and puts it into a Carbonite coffin, and then they place the carbonite coffin into a heavy steel vault and then it is lowered into a heavy safe within FutureTech HQ.

Martin then places in the password and eye scanning. "Alright, this will keep the shard secured. It will take the might of a nuclear bomb or the power of the sun to breach this vault. So it's safe, for now" said Martin.

Gyro sighs in relief. "Still, I should add some magic to keep it secured even more."

"Let us also provide some of our magic to keep it well guarded Guardian" said Pyrrha.

"My magic can make sure nothing unrecognizable can get their hands on it" said Raven.

Gyro smiles and they face the vault. "Now!" yelled Gyro.

All three of them cast their magic's onto the vault and it was now heavily fortified in magic,

"Good, good. That will keep it well protected. But just to be safe, I am going to go and get Doctor Strange and Charmcaster down here as well" said Gyro as he teleports away.

They then look at each other, and then to Raven. "What?"

"Wanna grab something to eat and tell us more about yourself and your Teen Titans?" asked Sunset.

Raven thinks about it. "Yeah sure, just until Gyro gets back."

They all head for the FutureTech Food court, they all believed that the dimensional crystal shard did absolutely nothing when it first came, or so they think.

(Spellman Estate)

Ever since Lincoln and Linka have changed their roommate order, the two eggs that the ArchLich gave them on their birthday has been moved to a small area in the basement that provides with warmth, they have been visiting these eggs to see how they're doing.

But what they all don't know is that the dimensional crystal did something to the eggs, it's very presence has provide the eggs enough heat and otherworldly energy, and now they're starting to crack.

To be continued …..

**A/N: I decided to add Raven from Teen Titans into the mix, since she is powerful and is a great sorceress. She is from the original Teen Titans from Cartoon Network, and I love the pairing of Robin and Raven or what fans call it, RobRae. And let's just say that this Dimensional Crystal is from a Disney Cartoon, or better yet Disney XD! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	239. Ch239 Kid's Chatter Time

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 239: Kid's Chatter time**

(Royal Woods, Ketcham Park)

Lincoln and Linka are both chatting on the park benches, watching their friends all play amongst themselves.

And what do I mean by friends? Well there is Jordan, Timmy, Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Zach, Liam Tabby, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Mollie and Cookie.

But things seemed different, like they had more than just the normal group of friends, like otherworldly friends.

Amongst them are, Johnny Test, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Hoagie (Numbuh 2), Kuki (Numbuh 3), Wally (Numbuh 4), Abigail (Numbuh 5), Chloe Carmichael, Tyler and Jennifer Shope.

It seems they have invited they're kid allies to have some hang out time. They're either playing some hoops, tossing around a Frisbee or ball, playing some chess or just chatting amongst themselves.

All the Pokémon's are back home at Spellman Estate.

"Looks like they're all having fun" said Lincoln.

"Sure seems like it. It is nice of us to have this one time to hang out and just be kids" said Linka.

"Yup, I wonder if we can get Danny and Sam's kid to hang out with us" said Lincoln.

"Not sure, she's thirteen and not much of a kid, and we're twelve. Well some of us are twelve or eleven or ten" said Linka.

"And I'm happy to see the KND hanging out with some older kids, they could use some experience of how to grow up in a proper way" said Lincoln.

"And I hope there hasn't been any trouble in their world either" said Linka. "Even though I have never been there before."

"Yeah, it wasn't really pleasant when we first arrived into the earth of the KND" said Lincoln.

"I know, Dad told me all about it" said Linka.

Just then Linka's watch goes off. "Looks like it's past twelve. You wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's get the others and see if they all want in on it" said Lincoln.

The Linck twins head to all of their pals and tell them that it was lunch time, and they're eating establishment of choice: Greenwich, and luckily it was nearby.

They all head inside. Lincoln and Linka decided to order for all of them two large pepperoni pizzas, as well as drinks and garlic bread, it was the right choice so that no one will argue on what kind of toppings or drinks.

"So, how goes with all of you?" asked Lincoln.

"Not bad, not bad. Mary and me are kinda enjoying this close sibling bond we have, I guess you right Lincoln, Mary and I can tolerate each other" said Johnny Test.

"Cool, and what about Susan?" asked Lincoln.

"She's faring well too. She spends time with Mary, they just need to be cautious with what they're inventing in their lab, though I think Mary is becoming smarter that Susan. That's the purest side effect of going to FutureTech University" replied Johnny. "Also, I was thinking of going there to someday, once I'm graduated from high school that is."

"Whoa dude, a little too early for college plans" said Stella.

"Talk about advancing up a notch, I think you can make it Johnny" said Clyde.

"Well, your grades in class have been going up and you're improving in gym as well, except when Lincoln and Jordan are the rivals" said Mollie.

"Yeah, still hurts when those two are on the opposing side" said Johnny.

"You can say that again man" said Rusty.

"At least some of us can last more than nineteen seconds before we're out" said Liam.

"Don't remind me man" said Zach.

"Cheer up mates, that's just an obstacle we all have to face when it's grade school" said Tabby.

"But we still have another obstacle to go through" said Jordan.

Then they see the waiter arrive with their sodas and garlic bread. "You're pizza will be out momentarily, please be patient everyone."

"Take your time. We know how hard it is to make two large pizzas" replied Lincoln. The waiter then leave them be and heads back into the kitchen.

They then went back to talking. "Now on to the subject, I know what Jordan means. Middle school" said Sadie.

"A big step for all of us growing up" said Joy.

"And looking forward to seeing new friends and new events, especially the clubs!" said Stella.

"And that's where Jennifer and I are also planning to go" said Tyler.

Some of them, (Those who know Tyler and Jennifer) are shocked by this announcement from him.

Lincoln looks to them in shock. "Wait what? You two are planning to come here to Royal Woods for Middle school?"

"Actually we are coming here for our second year of middle school, and then we're going to high school" said Jennifer.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a big change. So I guess we'll be seeing you two there a well" said Linka.

"You are, and we're also looking forward to helping out more once our training on the Aegis Battlecruiser is done, and maybe we can be part of a Dominion strike division and aid in whatever conflict you guys are facing" said Tyler.

"Lately we have been deployed with recon divisions throughout the Koprulu sector, but we also know that it is only a matter of time before we become part of any front line assault strike force for the Dominion military, or air force, or whatever role we can play" said Jennifer.

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like you guys really wanna be the heroes your world needs. I can tell from the way you two are feeling confident." Lincoln then sips his soda.

"Yeah, your right. We are happy that Roach is acting as the guard to save earth from incoming "V"irus pods, and with the help of GDI defenses. But he could use some backup, from those who have trained with the best and finest" said Tyler.

"True, and perhaps we may be able to help teach him how to be true heroes to the cause" said Jennifer.

"Wow! You two don't just want to be heroes to your world, but I guess you two wanna become mentors" said Jordan.

"That's right. We wanna be the best of hero teachers, better than what Memnock and Zeblock ever could" said Tyler.

"Also, we have been keeping tabs on Kevin. He's still having hard times in the town he's in, and thankfully he still has no memory of ever becoming a "V"irus warrior or any of us" said Jennifer.

"Good, the one thing I don't want is that retard to recall everything he once was" said Lincoln.

Then Linka noticed something. "Umm Johnny, where the heck is your best friend Dukey?"

"Oh, well Dukey stayed home today. He said he's gonna help my dad wash the car, and he did say he's gonna get some bacon in return. You know how he is with his dog instincts" said Johnny. "He also said something about wanting to be part of FutureTech or something."

"Whatever it is Dukey wants, no good can come from it" said Tyler.

"He might just want to be an assistant or something" said Jordan.

"Well. He has been living with my family for a long while and he is also an adult and has his own responsibilities. So yeah I think he might be looking for some work, you think FutureTech accepts dog into their staff?" said Johnny.

"I'm sure they do. But you're gonna have to ask Martin first" said Lincoln.

"Wow. It seems like all of you have major representations of what you all wish to do when you all leave grade school" said Jimmy.

"That's the best parts in life Jimmy, growing up and knowing the new world around you and getting to know new people and new adventures" said Timmy.

"Now you sound more like Lincoln and Linka" chuckled Chloe Carmichael.

"Thanks, I look up to them and truth be told, you two are the best older sibling models I have ever had. Unlike the big brother I wished for once" said Timmy.

"Which come to the fact about all the wishes you have done. The good and the bad" said Linka in seriousness.

Timmy sighs. "Yeah I know. I have made tons of bad wishes, and most of them come from th good wishes I conjured up, and I am feeling guilty for all of the trouble I have caused."

Lincoln smiles. "Well, as long as you're feeling sorry for all you've done. I guess we can understand, I made some mistakes when I was trying to do good back when I was a Loud."

Chloe Carmichael and Jordan chuckled. "And to think, you two both have the same minds" said Chloe Carmichael.

"I guess troubled planed minds think alike" said Jordan.

"And what of Fairy world? Any word from that place?" asked Linka.

"Everything is handling well in Fairy World. The new rules have been setup, Jorgen is planning on competing with his Nana Boom-Boom for this month's baking contest against other fairies, ever since last time. It did not go so well when the Anti-fairies and Pixies participated" replied Timmy.

"Is Jorgen planning to make his Nana's Brownies or exploding pie?" asked Linka.

"Both, maybe" said Timmy.

Son of the others were confused by this. "I'm sorry, exploding pie?" asked Liam.

"Trust me, you do not want to know" replied Timmy.

"That pie sounds kinda terrifying" said Cookie.

"From what Gyro told me, yeah it was horrible to try those kinds of baked goods" said Jordan.

"Also, what of your former mom?" asked Chloe Carmichael.

"She's doing well for herself. Once she's done with her sentence she'll have full custody over me again and we can become a family, again" replied Timmy.

"I can't believe your former parents got arrested" said Cindy.

"They were committing a crime of child neglect, but my former mom knows what she did was wrong and she's hoping one day I can see her as family again. But until then I'm gonna be spending all of my time with the Spellmans" said Timmy.

"Well good for you Timmy. You found a family that loves you" said Carl.

Then Timmy looks to Jimmy. "So, Neutron. How's it going with you in Retroville?"

"All things have been calm and no, I haven't made any disastrous inventions as of lately" said Jimmy.

"Not yet you haven't" said Cindy.

"It's only a matter of time before you come up with something that could end up wrecking half the town" said Libby.

"She has a point Jimmy" said Carl.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" asked Jimmy.

Sheen swallows his garlic bread. "The side that says you have to be less reckless, and/or have to learn from mistakes."

"Whoa! When did you start speaking in those words Sheen?" asked Libby.

"My dad did some homeschool for me. He said it could help me with my grades or something" replied Sheen.

"Well, that does explain why you're F's have become C's and/or B's" said Jimmy.

"Wow Sheen, that sounds awesome. Maybe I should ask my parents if they could-" Carl realizes something. "Oh wait, they do homeschool me about germs and other bad ailments."

They all had no idea how tor respond to that, but Clyde did. "Now you sound like me when my dad's keep getting all worried about my safety."

"Though, Car's mom and dad have many problems" said Sheen.

"He's not wrong. His parents both have symptoms and allergies that make them weak" said Jimmy.

"At least they're not like my dad's. They always make things safe for me, and it's getting kinda annoying. Heck even my cats find it irritating" said Clyde.

"Maybe you should talk to them, they'll understand" said Tyler.

"He has a point" said Johnny.

"Yeah, you're right. I can talk to them and tell them what I feel, I just hope they don't get too upset" said Clyde.

Kat noticed something was different in their group. "Hey McBride. Where the heck is your girlfriend Penelope?"

"Yeah. In fact, I haven't seen you hang out with her since last week" said Jordan.

"You two didn't seven talk to each other yesterday at the hallways" said Tabby.

Clyde sighed. He knew they would soon ask. "Penelope and I, we broke up."

Lincoln and Linka spit their juice out and right in front of Rusty and Sheen.

"Do it again dudes!" said Sheen.

"Seriously man?" said Rusty.

"Sorry, sorry" said Lincoln. "It's just, what the heck Clyde?! You and Penelope broke up?!"

"I thought you two were rough and tumble with that relationship of yours" said Liam.

"How the heck did all of it go down real fast man?" asked Johnny.

"And it's only a matter of time before you go after Lori or myself" complained Linka. Lincoln didn't like hearing that part, ever since last year when Clyde had a crush on Linka.

Everyone else is shocked by this, well not all of them. (Only those who know about Clyde and his relationship.)

Clyde takes a deep breathe. "We made good terms to see that we're both just two different kids with different agendas. We were okay with this breakup, we're both not planning on having a relationship until it was the right time. So, I guess you guys can say we were just confused with our emotions, and no I am not planning on having crush on either Lori or Linka. I learned that lesson last year, so I am ready to embrace the true meaning of change."

They were all amazed at how Clyde went through all of this. Lincoln clapped for him. "Good job Clyde, you're taking the next step into growing up. You're dads will be one thing though, I know College might be on your mind, but what happens when your dad's don't want you to leave?"

"Don't worry Lincoln. I can deal with my dad's, and if they don't understand me then I am going to have to give them a three hour lecture and demonstration of why growing up is necessary when we change" said Clyde.

"Nice backup plan man" said Johnny.

"I'm sure your dad's will listen to you" said Zach.

But what they all don't know is that Harold and Howard McBride over heard this as well, for the whole time Clyde's dads have been spying on them, just to make sure Clyde as safe and unharmed.

Harold and Howard are both sitting on a distant table from them, but they use some communication stuff to listen into Clyde and his friends.

"Hare bear, are we really like that to Clyde?" asked Howard.

Harold sighs. "I don't know. We just have to deal with changes and some talking when we all get back home."

Change was the one thing Clyde as going through and he was willing to see it through. Which could mean he might stray away from his past childhood chaos with Lincoln, and he also said he was planning on someday getting a teaching job so he might be one day the principal of Royal Woods Elementary.

Back with the kids. "So, you're not focused on romance as of now?" asked Cookie.

"Yup, all I wanna see going ahead of me. To see where my future is headed to and to make sure nothing bad get in my way to my dream" said Clyde.

"Like the confidence Clyde, keep this up and you might just get what you wish for" said Timmy. Chloe Carmichael chuckles from that cheesy fairy pun from Timmy.

"Thanks Timmy, and nice pun" replied Clyde.

Then Lincoln notices the four KND operatives that are still with them. "You guys wanna talk about something?"

"No, no. It's okay, hearing you guys was already exciting enough and I gotta admit. This whole growing up plans thing is very interesting" said Abigail.

"She is right. Now normally kids at the Kids Next Door don't really like it when they become either eleven or twelve, because they know they have to leave their whole purpose of being in the KND" said Hoagie.

"But what you guys just said is a bit cool, kinda boring but cool. And I wanna see where I can go from growing up!" said Wally.

"Same here I guess. Also, isn't today the birthday of your uncle?" asked Kuki.

"It is, but we already had that party early this month at the same date of our other uncle's birthday" said Lincoln. "And boy did they have once heck of a gift!"

"Also, where the heck is Numbuh 1? I thought all five of you had the day off from fighting adult tyranny?" asked Linka.

Abigail sighs. "When it comes to Numbuh 1, he'd rather do some paper work or go on a mission. That's his way of goofing off, or relaxing."

"He's no fun when he does that" said Kuki.

"He really needs to find a new method of having fun and not wasting time just going in and doing who knows what!" said Wally.

"Currently right now, he said he's going into a fight with some cheese ninjas in japan, he's teaming up with the Japanese Kids next door" said Hoagie.

Lincoln shook his head in disappointment. "Nigel has to stop acting like this. He can't just find every mission and objective as a fun way, but it is his way of being happy so we have to respect him, just as he has to respect the lot of you."

Hoagie chuckles. "You sound way better of a leader than Numbuh 1."

Lincoln smiles. "Well, I am the co-commander of the Aegis, along with my sis Linka and my major Jordan."

Then the waiter comes back with their two large pizzas. "Here you go kids! Two pepperoni and stuffed crust cheese pizzas, enjoy."

They all grab a slice and start eating.

"So, what's it like fighting evil adults?" asked Rusty.

Abigail chuckles. "Well brace yourself guys, because Numbuh 5 is gonna be telling you all how we do it. Kids Next Door style!"

They all listen to them and all of the adventures they had in their world.

(Spellman Estate, Basement)

Neil and Gwen leave the basement, carrying with them all the dry clothes inside of laundry baskets.

Neil though he heard something and he turns around and sees nothing. So he heads back out of the basement and into the kitchen.

But what he didn't see are the two Nether Dragon eggs starting to shake and then one of them cracks and some nether smoke emerge from the cracked egg.

Then a small dragon comes out and squeals, same goes for the other egg. The Nether Dragon whelps have hatched.

To be continued …..

**A/N: I know that some of you have been asking about the whereabouts of the other kid friends they made throughout the story, so I came up with this chapter where they all have a nice conversation and telling each other about the stuff they have done throughout their episodes. And I think it's time for Lincoln and Linka to, Learn on how to train your "Nether" Dragons! Get it? Huh?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	240. Ch240 Netherwhelps

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 240: Netherwhelps**

(Spellman Estate)

Just a typical day at the home of the Spellman family. Everyone seems to be doing their own thing right now, except for Lily, she is taking a nap in her room and odd that she has Bun-Bun with her.

Meanwhile things have been going well with other worldly reports.

The dimensional shard hasn't been doing anything else as of lately, Beach City is still having its joys with little Gem homeschool, Marvel DSK-verse has a few Hydra sub factions being hunter down and Lincoln also told his team about what has been happening with his friends in their world, he did have a hang out chat time with them yesterday.

Now Lincoln, Luna and Neil are headed down to the basement, where they keep all the work out gear.

"This is gonna be relaxing and exciting" said Lincoln.

"True to that bro, gonna see how much weight I can left on my own now" said Luna.

"Just don't cheat with your powers. Just try and see how many pounds you can take on" said Neil.

"You got it pops" replied Luna.

"And to think, here we are actually working out to get stronger in hand-to-hand combat" said Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "The one thing LJ has been trying to make us do back when we were part of the family."

"Just be greatful you guys aren't eating or drinking raw eggs" said Neil.

They all chuckled at hearing that.

"I wonder how Lynn is doing anyway" said Luna.

"I did saw her yesterday at the Burpin' Burger with all of her friends, she's back in the Roller Derby team and I think her pals have dates now. One of them is a girl and her date is a girl" replied Lincoln.

Neil was feeling concerned about this. "And I'm gonna guess that Lynn is gonna feel like the third wheel when she hangs out with them."

"Well, she was sitting on the kiddie table of the restaurant" replied Lincoln.

"Yup, LJ is now becoming the third wheel whenever she hangs out with her friends" said Luna.

"She might go the distance in getting a date so she won't feel left out" said Lincoln.

"Wait, but what about that Francisco kid? I thought she had a crush on the guy?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, she told me a few days ago that she never had a crush on him. Turns out she was just feeling dehydrated and thought she had a thing for him. It was the one news that I never saw coming" said Lincoln.

"Wow man. So Lynn is single and isn't interested in a boy, yet" said Luna.

"Meh, it's only a matter of time before she finds that Mr. Sporty right" said Neil.

Lincoln chuckles. "If anyone can keep up with her." They all chuckle at that and make it to the bottom of the stairs.

But then they noticed that something was wrong. "Umm, what is this?" asked Neil.

Right in front of them, the ground was now drenched in shadowy smoke, and it looks like it was moving and as dark as undead blighted ground.

"This seems oddly Warcraft like" said Lincoln. His watch then configures into his Shredder Blaster.

"Where the heck did you keep that bro?" asked Luna.

"Martin made some modifications to make my shredder blaster a bit more manageable to bring around, so it can now turn into my wrist watch, with some magical help from Gyro" said Lincoln.

"Okay guys, let's talk about weapon modifications later we got some movement in the smoke!" said Neil.

Luna readies her ice powers and so does Neil with his Deathwing's mace.

They all look around the basement. "We mustn't touch the ground, who knows what that smoke can do" said Neil.

Lincoln activates a beacon to signal the others that something was wrong in their house.

"Eyes up people. Something is watching us!" said Luna. Then they see something small black and fast moving through the smoke.

"And I think it knows we're watching it!" said Neil. Then another one dashes through the smoke with the other fast moving figure.

"Looks like we got two of them down here!" said Lincoln.

The two figures run around through the smoke and dash into some cover and then come out and run through the smoke once more.

"Is it just me, or do these things look like they're playing" said Niel.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Luna.

That's what we wanna know too" they look up to the stairs and see Linka and the rest of the family.

"What's going on guys?" asked Leni. They all head down the stairs and they see the shadow smoke drenched floor.

"And what happened to the basement?" asked Gwen.

Then they also see the fast movement through this shadowy smoke.

"Okay, what the heck was that?!" asked Sunset. They all get their weapons and powers ready.

"Whatever it is, wants us to cross this smoke!" said Neil.

Linka uses her sniper rifle and looks around the smoke, then she spots a pair of eyes staring at her. "Whoa! Guys, I think I got it in my sights."

"Really? What the heck is it then?" asked Timmy.

Linka looks closely, these eyes were glowing orange and looked innocent. She then moves her sniper rifles position and she spots something that shocks her.

She then lowers her weapon. "Lincoln, come on." Linka steps off the stairs and onto the shadowy ground.

They all gasped at what she was doing.

Lincoln was confused by this. "Linka, what the heck is going on?"

"What are you doing?!" asked Timmy.

"Bloody hell, what the heck?!" said Luna.

"Linka!" yelled Leni.

"Linka Spellman, you get back here now!" said Neil and Gwen.

Linka looks back to her brother. "Lincoln, come on. They won't hurt us." she offers her hand to him.

Lincoln hesitates at first, but then he sees his twins eyes, they were eyes telling her to trust Linka's instincts and that she knows what she's doing.

Lincoln lowers his weapon and accepts her hand and he follows her through the shadowed ground. "Linka do you know what you're doing?" He looks around and spots the fast moving creatures pass by them.

The others are now worried at what they were doing. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here?!" asked Sunset.

Luna and Leni could tell that they were doing what Linka believes in. "Guys, let's give them a chance, they got this" said Leni.

"She's got a point dudes" said Luna.

The all felt uneasy by this, but they know Lincoln and Linka know what they're doing, so they power down and lower their weapons.

"Whatever it is that's in that shadowy fog is still there. But I think they got this" said Gwen.

Neil sniffs the air and senses the same thing Deathwing senses. "Why does it smell so familiar in here? Like a place I went to once."

"Okay, this is getting confusing" said Gwen.

Lincoln and Linka then approach the place where the two nether dragon eggs once were. Linka wasn't shocked, but Lincoln was. "Sis ….. Did …. D-Did they hatch?"

Linka picks up the broken egg. "Yes bro, they did."

Lincoln then looked back and he saw the two pairs of eyes looking at them, they seem to be on ground level and were kinda small now that he sees them.

"And I think they're here" said Lincoln. Linka turns around and also sees the eyes. She slowly approaches them.

Linka sits on her knees and places her hand in front of whatever it is. The small creature approaches and it lets her hand touch its head. Linka smiles. "Hello, Shall'cross."

Then the shadowy smoke fades and they all see the two small creatures.

"Holy moly!" said Luna.

"No way!" said Timmy.

"Netherwhelps" said Neil. "They hatched!"

And they were Netherwhelps, both small dragons at a two inches bigger than an adult pit bull, wing span of a bald eagle, four teeth peer from the bottom and a row of scales on the head that might one day be the horns. Both are different in color.

Lincoln's Netherwhelp: Light blue with orange scales underneath its belly, and glowing blue eyes.

Linka's Netherwhelp: Velvet with orange scales underneath, and glowing yellow eyes.

These were the same Dragons that were given to them by Kel'Thuzad on their birthday, and now they're hatched.

The two dragons started making small noises which indicated they were happy to see Lincoln and Linka. Linka chuckles and picks up her Netherwhelp. "Aww, look at you!"

Lincoln smiles to see his sister hugging her dragonwhelp. Lincoln then looks to his, like Linka he places his hand on its head and it accepts it. Lincoln chuckles. "Hey, Nel'Thorious."

The little dragon makes some roaring sounds and hops into Lincoln' arms, Lincoln laughs as he hugs the little guy. "Hey there buddy! You're growing up fast."

The rest of the family approach them. "Looks like we've got some more things on our hand. We can't let them out of the basement otherwise they might do some trouble to everything, especially to Washington and Victoria and they're little ones" said Neil.

Lincoln and Linka know what they have to do. They look to Neil. "Contact Gyro and Kel'Thuzad."

They all understood what they meant and contacted The Guardian and the Archlich.

(An hour later)

Kel'Thuzad and Gyro were both shocked at what they're looking at. "So, you guys just came in here and saw these two running around in shadowy smoke that they created?" asked Gyro.

"We did" replied Lincoln and Linka.

"I didn't expect this to happen so soon. Normally Netherwhelps hatch after a year or more, they can only accelerate their hatching process should they be in a place of magic and that would be the home of the Nathrezim, the Twisting Nether" replied Kel'Thuzad. "Or if they're any nether fire in outland."

"Then what the heck sparked these guys to hatch so quickly?" asked Gwen.

Gyro then figures it out. "The Dimensional crystal shard! The energies it created must've granted them all the magic they needed to fully hatch and also grow up."

Linka rubs the head of Shall'cross. "Well, that explains they're size. They do consume magic as a source of food."

Lincoln does the same for Nel'Thorious. "And how come we both came up with the names for them after we touched them?"

"That would be the dragon magic within, they are capable of inspiring their masters to see what they can do and what their identity is" replied Kel'Thuzad.

"So, they told you the names they have chosen. Very clever little ones, clever indeed" replied Gyro.

Neil then intervenes. "As much fun as it is, we have to find a place for them to stay. They cannot stay down here in the basement otherwise they will cause some damage."

"And we can't let them come upstairs with all of us, they could so harm and damage to everything, including the Pokemon and the pets" replied Gwen.

"They have a point guys" said Luna and Leni.

Lincoln and Linka understand this, but they don't know where else to place their dragons.

Then Neil has an idea. "I think I know where we can place them?"

"The Twisting Nether?" asked Kel'Thuzad.

"What?! No!" replied Neil. He then goes to his two kids. "Come on, I know where they can stay."

They get up with their dragons in their arms and head out of the basement with the others following.

They leave the house all the while they don't run into the pets and the Pokemon, they son make it to the great gate and through the portal.

(Ever After)

They all come out and see that they were now near the school of Ever After High. "Of course! This is the best place for them to stay!" said Lincoln.

"And there's tons of magic here!" said Linka.

"Better yet, Limitless magic!" said Gyro.

They then spot Duchess run towards them, and then Giles Grimm.

"Guys! What are you guys doing here?" Duchess then notices the little dragons with Lincoln and Linka. "And, what the heck are those dragons?"

Giles also sees this, he does recall about what Neil said about Lincoln and Linka's birthday gift from the Archlich. "And I am assuming you want these two dragonwhelps to stay here at Ever After High?"

"That's the plan Giles. We should take them to the dragon stables and the dragon arena" said Neil.

"I'm going to go and tell Whitemane about this, I'm sure she'll be fine with this" said Gyro. He turns into a raven and flies off.

They all head to the dragon arena all the while they pass by a lot of students who were amazed by these new dragons.

They soon make it to the Ever After High dragon stables. There they let they're little dragons run around the place and they run into Raven Queen and her dragon Nevermore. "Hey there little guys."

They even interact with the other grownup dragons that belong to Maddie, Holly, Poppy, Darling, Apple and Evil Queen's dark dragon. And the oldest dragon there, Legend.

"Look at how happy they are to see new dragons" said Linka.

"Why are they acting so childish and less aggressive? I always though dragons from Azeroth were territorial if they were not part of the Dragonflights yet" said Lincoln.

"It is because of you two. They understand they're trainers and will be at their best behavior until they can prove their strength once they become full grown dragons" said Kel'Thuzad.

"In which they will become the strongest of dragons here in Ever After" said Evil Queen as she arrives.

"So, I assume these dragons are going to stay here?" asked Evil Queen.

"Yes, yes they are" replied Neil. "We can't let them run around our world, they could cause some damage."

"That, and because there isn't any magic for them to consume" said Linka.

"This is a surprise for me. I have never seen dragons like these before, well I have heard of them from the book Gyro gave me. Azeroth has remarkable dragons" said Evil Queen. The two dragonwhelps run around the Evil Queen and then they run back to Lincoln and Linka.

"We should show them to the dragon arena" said Giles Grimm.

They all make it to the dragon arena, the very same one that will be sued for the upcoming Dragon games.

Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious jump off of Lincoln and Linka and they start to run around the field, they also start to flap they're wings for short burst flights.

"Aww! They're trying to fly" said Linka. She then takes a picture of this.

"They really want to learn" chuckled Lincoln. He also takes a picture of this.

A raven arrives and morphs into Gyro. "I spoke with Sally Whitemane, she said it is oaky for the two Netherwhelps to stay here, just as long as Lincoln and Linka come by to check up on them and help train them."

The Linck twins smile at the idea. "We can do that."

Gyro hands Evil Queen a blue hovering orb. "This mana orb will give these two dragons all the magic and mana they need to consume. It's one of my most powerful artifacts and can create limitless mana and magic, just let is hover anywhere in the dragon stables and it will make an area that will fuel these two, and chances it might empower you and your daughter."

Evil Queen does feel a powerful sense coming from it. "Well, I sure can feel all of its power. This will do nicely for those two dragons."

The two small dragons run around the evil queen, they're actually absorbing some of the mana to fuel they're little dragon bodies. "And it looks like they're feeding" said Sunset.

Giles takes a picture of this cute moment, so does Raven.

Lincoln and Linka go to their dragons and hug them. "Listen, we will come back soon. Please be good dragons okay?" said Linka. "And maybe we'll bring along some of our friends to see you guys."

"The last thing we want is for the two of you to cause any trouble in this world, okay?" said Lincoln. "And better yet, we can bring you guys with us for visits to earth."

The two dragons smiled and nodded their heads. They then proceed to lick Lincoln and Linka, making them chuckle.

Everyone else laughs at this and also joins in on this dragonwhelp happy hour. Everyone, but Gyro, Evil Queen and Kel'Thuzad.

"So, do you think those two whelps will become dragons once they've grown?" asked Evil Queen.

"Not sure, but I think they will become something far more powerful than a normal adult dragon. I can feel it" said Gyro. "They both possess immense strength that Deathwing cannot sense."

"Do you believe they will emerge as full grown Wyrms?" asked Kel'Thuzad. "Those are the type of dragons that can create that kind of immense power."

"Maybe, but I still feel as if they can be beyond that power. They absorbed the aura from the dimensional crystal shard when it first appeared underneath their basement. So chance they might gain new powers" said Gyro.

"I assure you that other dragon riders and I will be doing our best to watch over them, and making sure they're properly trained. I still have the book on Azeroth dragons" said Evil Queen.

Gyro looks to the group having fun with the dragons, and yes Gwen brought Lily there. "Good, because I believe destiny will need those dragons. For either the realms … Or for Azeroth."

Lincoln and Linka laugh and enjoy this moment with their new Nether Dragonwhelps Shall'cross and Nel'Thorious. What future holds for the four of them?

To be continued …..

**A/N: It took me this long to figure out how these dragons will hatch and what they can do. I also had to look for the image of the World of Warcraft Dragon Netherwhelps. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	241. Ch241 Netherwhelps or Netherwyms?

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 241: Netherwhelps or NetherWyrms?**

(Ever After High)

Every student is busy with their classes, the school from outside almost seems peaceful and empty. Well if you don't count the animals roaming around.

Neil steps out of the school, the he sees a raven come out of the portal and turn into Gyro. "So, are they here yet?"

"No, no they are not. I was just about to wait out here for them to arrive" said Neil.

"Can you believe or ever imagine, that two of your kids are going to be training their own dragons?" asked Gyro.

Neil chuckles. "They have been through so much, and now they are doing all of this stuff. I feel proud of them."

Then the great gate opens and coming through was Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Sam, Leni, Jordan, Gwen with Lily, Leon, Sergei, Loona, Timmy, Sunset, Victor and some of their friends from school. Stella, Liam, Tabby, Rusty, Zach, Mollie, Sadie, Joy, Cookie and yes Clyde is there with them as well.

It was surprising that the Louds didn't show up, perhaps they had other plans.

This was their first time to be in another world that happens to be a land of fairy tales and magic.

"Dude! This is so magical!" said Stella.

"So, this is what it feels like to be in a fairytale book" said Sadie.

"It's like all of my childhood dreams are coming true!" said Kat.

"Look at that castle!" said Joy.

"Kinda looks like something we're all red from stories" said Cooke.

"I already love this place" said Mollie.

Liam sniffs the air. "Dang! This place sure is fresh in the breeze! Much fresher than the air in the farm."

"Yeah, if you count smelling manure as fresh" chuckled Zach.

"I gotta say, this place seems safe and very peaceful" said Clyde.

"That's because all of the students are at class" said Jordan.

"It's kinda crowded when they're at the village of book end" said Victor.

"This is my first time here. And I smell lots of wolf territory around the forests" said Loona.

"So, where are the girls at?" asked Rusty. His foot is stomped on by Lincoln. "Ow! What the heck man?!"

"We are not here to let you flirt with the students Rusty. You wanted to see the dragons and that was it, if you even think about flirting with any of the teenage fairy tale girls here, then I will personally man handle you back into the portal. Do I make myself clear?!"

Rusty gulps. "Y-Yes sir."

Lincoln takes a deep breath and calms down, he then sees his dad and Gyro. Both grownups heard everything and were kinda shocked.

"Okay. Welcome to Ever After High kids, Giles Grimm and Sally Whitemane are busy with some disturbances within the enchanted forest, so they won't be with us for everything" said Gyro.

"Let's all get to the dragon stables and begin with Lincoln and Linka's Netherwhelp training" said Neil.

They all walk towards the back of the school, but they were confused as to why Lincoln would act up like this.

Neil walks slowly to catch up to the others. "Hey. What's up with Lincoln?" Neil asks Luna.

"No clue dude. He hasn't told us anything when we all met up by the great gate" replied Luna.

"When we all met up at the gate he seemed very upset, he was also walking very close to Linka and Jordan, maybe something happened at Royal Woods Elementary" said Leni.

"Something that must've involved Rusty" said Gwen.

Neil and the others know about Rusty's reputation when it comes to trying to impress girls. And if it concerns anything involving Linka and/or Jordan, then it raises some red flags.

Neil and Gwen had to keep an eye on him, and make sure Lincoln doesn't lose his cool through all of this. After all, they are headed to some dragon stables with lots of fire breathing beasts.

Luna and Leni were still confused, but after knowing it had something to do with Rusty. They were both now on edge to keep an eye on all of them.

Lincoln is leading them all to their location, all the while Linka and Jordan are walking close by him. Liam, Zach and Stella are acting as a barrier between them and Rusty, as for Rusty, he seemed nervous and didn't wanna speak at all. _'Seriously though, what the hell happened?'_

(Dragon Stables)

They all arrive to their destination, and they spot the one woman in charge of the whole thing. Professor Evil Queen.

"Ah, you all made it. Good" said Evil Queen. "Welcome to the Ever After High Dragon stables."

"Thank you ma'am, we're both ready to train with our whelps" said Lincoln.

"Linka enters the stables and is tackled to the ground by her Netherwhelp who was excited to see her. "I missed you too Shall'Cross." The little dragonwhelp licks her and roars.

Lincoln then gets tackled, but he holds his ground and hugs his Netherwhelp. "And I'm glad to see you too Nel'Thorious."

"Wow! They look big" said Jordan. "And adorable!"

The two dragons approach Jordan and also tackle and lick her. This make Jordan giggle, and soon the other kids join in with interacting with these little fire breathing dragons.

"Aww! They're so adorable!" said Kat.

"For a bunch of fire breathing dragons, they seem very nice" said Mollie.

"They are so cute!" said Sadie, Joy and Cookie. They pull out their phones and take pictures of them.

"They do seem very warm, like a walking stove" said Liam.

"This really changes everything I have seen of these guys in fairy tale stories" said Tabby.

"Same. But even though their just little dragons, we gotta remember that they will turn into fully grown adult dragons" said Stella.

"She's right, but I don't think we can stay away from these little dudes" said Zach a she pets Nel'Thorious on his head.

"I hope my dads are okay with me touching big scaly fire breathing creatures. They seem well behaved" said Clyde.

Though something was off that Lincoln and Linka noticed. "Hey sis. Do they seem bigger than they used to?" asked Lincoln.

Linka also sees this, they seemed to be ten inches taller than the size of an adult dog. "Yeah, why are they slightly bigger?"

"I believe I can answer that one" said Evil Queen. "As you two can recall that these two can only consume magical auras or mana. These two are Netherwhelps, which means they are not like any other dragons known in existence. And because they are from Draenor these little ones are capable of growing quickly once they go onto an overnight magic consumption. That and ever since they were exposed to the dimensional crystal shard they are capable of growing up, fast."

Gyro chuckles. "Well, I guess that makes sense. These guys are bound to be adult's way before the dragon games starts. So, I believe that these two will become full grown dragons once summer begins."

"So, these two re gonna be very big when it's summer?" asked Linka.

"Seems like it. Which will be another thing to worry about, will they become dragons or Wyrms" said Gyro.

"That part is not gonna be easy to predict" replied Linka.

Tabby raises her hand up. This makes Gyro snicker. "Yes Tabby, you have a question."

"Yeah, what the heck is a Wyrm?" asked Tabby.

"Okay, so a Wyrm is short for Wyrmrest, which are large powerful dragons. Unlike normal dragons a Wyrm is capable of inflicting tons of powerful magic's and can probably be able to speak through their thoughts. In other terms they can become aspects of different elements, similar to the legendary dragons of Wyrmrest keep or should I call them the dragon aspects" replied Gyro.

Tabby blinks twice. "Okay ….. So I guess that makes sense."

"It sure would be nice to hear them speak" said Liam.

"And they could be used to ride on. That is so cool!" said Sadie.

Rusty wants to try and touch them, but Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious both sense the uneasy presence of Lincoln and Linka against Rusty. Both Netherwhelps growl and hiss at Rusty, and they're mouths start to seep shadowy fire.

Rusty backs up as the two small dragons slowly approach him ready to unleash their fiery attack. "Can someone tell them to back off please?!"

Lincoln and Linka are both tempted to let them hurt him, but they knew better.

"Shall'Cross stand down" said Linka.

"Nel'Thorious, he's not worth it" said Lincoln. "In fact, I don't think he'll ever be worth it."

Both Netherwhelps stop and go back to interacting with the other kids. They were also shocked that these little guys went aggressive.

"Well, that was ominous" said Stella.

Jordan however felt a bit upset that these two weren't able to attack, same goes with her gal pals.

This was something that did not fare well for Neil and the others. They needed to figure out what was going to happen.

Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious both race towards Lincoln and Linka.

"I guess they're ready to train" said Linka.

"Then let's get it started" said Lincoln.

Evil queen smiles. "Follow me everyone." They all follow her towards the large dragon arena.

"Wait a minute. Why were these two the only dragons in there? Where are the other dragons?" asked Sunset.

"They are currently scouting through the enchanted forest with their riders, aiding Sally Whitemane and Giles Grimm" said Evil Queen.

"By the way, what is this disturbance in the forest?" asked Gyro.

"No clue, but I did overhear it could be a territorial troll or perhaps some griffins" said Evil Queen.

"Let's hope it's nothing too serious" said Neil.

They all make it into the dragon arena. The large arena of grass, and left there are training dummies. They could see the white stone bleachers for everyone to sit and watch, and they see the banners with the logos of each dragon of the school.

"Whoa!" said all the kids.

"This is one big place!" said Stella.

"You could fit tons of wheat in here" said Liam.

Jordan's friends start to take some pictures.

"Mates, this is sick! Look at these statues!" said Tabby.

"Are they made of real gold?!" asked Clyde.

"Yes, yes they are" replied Neil.

Evil Queen then stands in the center of the arena with her black dragon guard. "Alright, you two. Are you ready to train your little Netherwhelps to become superior in flight?"

But then she notices they were both looking at their whelps and are approaching each other.

Lincoln and Linka place their hands onto the heads of Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious, then they leaped to their owners and picked them up by their backs and took off with great speed.

Neil and the others are shocked by this.

"Okay. So …. That just happened" said Neil.

"What the hell was that about?!" said Gwen.

Evil Queen sighs and then chuckles. "So, I guess it is true. They are not going to become dragons."

"They will become Wyrms. They could feel the knowledge of their trainers and are both sharing thoughts, so they were able to figure out how to strategically take flight and prepare for whatever outcome that could come" said Gyro.

"So, they're trained by one mind read from Lincoln and Linka?" asked Timmy.

"Seems like it" replied Evil Queen.

Then Lincoln lands back down from Nel'Thorious and he blasts at some targets with his shredder blaster. He then blasts on target and it leaps into the air, Nel'Thorious bites onto it and rips the head off. Lincoln then tackles one of the dummies with his Kyber claws and then kicks one into the air and Nel'Thorious burns it with shadowy flames.

Linka jumps off Shall'Cross and lands onto a testing dummy and snipes the rest, she then tosses a grenade, sending the dummy into the air for Shall'Cross to tear it apart with her claws. Shall'Cross then picks up Linka and she snipes the rest of the dummies and then leaps off her little dragon and uses her crossbow to impale one of the dummies, then Shall'Cross lands down fire first onto one of the dummies.

They all stand fast and fire and burn the last dummy, making a small explosion.

Everyone just watches in shock and awe at their heroic stance from the explosion behind them.

"What. The hell. Was that?" asked Loona.

"Huh, so I guess they are well trained already" said Sunset.

Evil Queen smiles from this. "I guess they do not require any training, they seem more capable of doing it on their own."

"All the experience Lincoln and Linka have is then seen through Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross, which then gives them the experience they need for combat, this is very intriguing" said Gyro.

Lincoln and Link approach them. "So, how did we do?" asked Lincoln and Linka. Both of them needing to catch their breaths.

"Well, you two certainly succeeded in flight and combat. I am impressed, but how did it feel?" said Evil Queen.

Lincoln and Linka looked at each other and smiled, then they looked back to professor Evil Queen. "Kinda exciting, it was almost like we were one minded with our Netherwhelps" said Lincoln.

"Like everything we see with our dragons is linked with us. What we see is what they see and what they see is what we see" said Linka.

"Now that is what I call a link minded bond, well done" said Gyro.

"I think there is no need to train you two with your dragons, all the experiences you have had from other worldly conflicts have made you great dragon trainers. You can return to the stables now" said Evil Queen.

"Thank you ma'am" said Lincoln and Linka.

But before they could go back, Luna and Leni get in front of Lincoln and Linka. "Not before you tell us what's been bugging you three" said Luna.

"Yeah, like you guys have been acting kinda off lately and silent" said Leni.

"What's going on?" asked Gwen.

"What the heck did Rusty Spokes do?" asked Neil.

Lincoln and Linka knew they would ask, Jordan approaches the two and holds Lincoln's hand. Then they look at Rusty in anger.

The rest of their pals and gals were also annoyed by him.

"We should sit down for this" said Lincoln.

All of his friends agreed, it was time to tell them what happened at school.

"Okay, so we were all had just finished with our game of dodge ball, Jordan, Linka and myself were once again victorious amongst our team. Then things went too far from that point.

(_Flashback_)

Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and their friends are all congratulating each other once more with another demolition style victory. Coach Pokawski blows the whistle telling them to get changed.

When they were all in the midst of having a good victory, someone slaps Jordan's butt. She knew it couldn't have been Lincoln because he was right in front of her, Lincoln could see the uncomfortable look on his girlfriend's face.

Jordan turns around and sees Rusty was behind her and was cheering, he then looks to Jordan and he realizes what he did. "Oh, so you weren't Liam?"

Jordan gets angry and punches Rusty in the face. "You stupid pervert! Why the heck did you do that?!"

"I-I thought you w-were Liam, it was just a normal victory slap" replied Rusty as he holds his sore cheek.

Mollie, Sadie, Tabby, Stella, Kat, Joy and Cookie knew exactly what Jordan meant and were planning on tearing him apart.

But then Lincoln goes to Rusty, helps him up and punches him in the face. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean it, I was just in the winning mood" replied Rusty as he backs up.

Then he slips and accidently grabs onto Linka and pulls her shirt off her. Linka covers herself and turns red. Many of the kids were shocked and look away, some of them were gonna bring their phones out but then they were stopped by some angry girl pals of Jordan and Linka.

Linka backs up, Stella takes her to the girl's locker room immediately.

Rusty realized what he just did and then he sees a very pissed off Lincoln. Instead of triggering his watch to become his weapon, he jumps onto Rusty and tosses him across the gym. Looks like training with his dad made him stronger.

Coach Pokawski is completely unaware about this, he's too busy trying to figure out how to fix a hole in a boat house.

Rusty tries to crawl away, but he's held back by his friends and Jordan. Lincoln was seeing red, a whole lot of red.

Then Absol comes into the gym and also helps keep Lincoln away from him.

"Lincoln stop!" Jordan gets in front of him. "He's not worth it!"

Lincoln looks at Rusty and can see the fear in his eyes. Lincoln calms down and walks away.

Rusty then sees the disappointed looks from his friends, this was not turning out well for Rusty Spokes.

Lincoln sees Linka come out of the girl's locker room with Stella, both of them are changed into their normal clothes.

Lincoln goes to her. "Are you okay?" Linka nods in response and is now feeling nervous, and also very angry.

Lincoln looks to Stella. "Please keep an eye on her."

"I will Lincoln" replied Stella.

Jordan and her pals warn the other kids not to mention about what Rusty did otherwise there would be lots of hell to pay, and they all got the message and didn't want to make Linka break down. They al have heard about everything she's been through.

Rusty had to wait for his friends to finish changing so he can change into his normal clothes later.

When they all got to the cafeteria they sat elsewhere, away from Rusty.

This got the attention of the four younger loud girls, but Rusty's little bro Rocky knew something was wrong and his brother must've done something to cause it.

(_End Flashback_)

"And so, I was okay with him tagging along to come and see our Netherwhelps, the plan was to have him here so you guys can confront Rusty about his actions" replied Lincoln.

Rusty was shocked. All this time he baited Rusty to coming here so he can face Lincoln and Linka's parents.

Neil looked at the boy. "Who in the hell gave you the idea of that kind of victory thing?!" His eyes were now glowing in Deathwing's power.

"Umm, my dad?" said Rusty.

They all looked at him with shock and disbelief. Neil knew his idiot of a single dad was behind all of this.

Gwen was now pissed off. "Tomorrow. You are going to bring your father to Royal Woods Elementary so we can all discuss about this!"

"And we're bringing the Rosato parents to it as well" said Neil.

"The rest of the kids will come there as witnesses to what you did you perverted idiot!" said Gwen.

"And don't think about running away with you dad. I am going order an escort division of troops" said Neil. He then looks to Victor who nods and makes the call for reinforcements.

Luna and Leni hugged Lincoln and Linka, to keep them calm. Luna also hugged Jordan, both teens looked at Rusty in anger, and what's worse. They both are in their hero forms.

The rest of the Spellman's were not happy by this and all had killer in their eyes. But they needed to make sure the proper school justice is met.

Rusty knew this was gonna be bad, he was not gonna be able to walk away from this mess he started. He could still see the angered looks of his pals and the concerned face of Clyde, they will not hesitate to tell the truth about what had happened.

He's also worried about his girlfriend Polly, she doesn't know about this and she wasn't there at the school because she broke her leg during roller derby.

He messed with one of the Spellman's and now he's about to get the lightning struck through him, hard!

To be continued …..

**A/N: Seems like the Dragonwhelps will soon become Wyrms, and right at Summer Vacation which is when the Dragon Gams begins! And what will happen to their old pal Rusty Spokes and his dad? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	242. Ch242 consequences and Interventions

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 242: Consequences and Interventions**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

The whole of the school was now facing some heavy duty security all over the place.

We got Jets and advanced aircraft flying, and ground troops patrolling the area. And some heavy duty armor parked nearby.

Some of the students were both confused and amazed by this, all except for Clyde, Stella, Liam, Zach, Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, the loud sisters and Jordan's gal pals.

Then a white car arrives being escorted by Guardian tanks and Cryocopters. Coming out was none other than Rusty Spokes and his dad. Roland Spokes.

Rusty's little brother Rocky didn't go with them to the school, instead he got a lift from one of Lucy's Scourge Gargoyles to school, good thing he isn't afraid of heights. But he is at the moment disappointed with his older brother.

Roland looks to his son Rocky. "Look, I don't know what the heck is going to happen, but let's hope things won't end up bad. I do not wanna lose my reputation when it comes to my business, so let me do the talking okay Rusty?"

Rusty nods. "Sure thing dad." He knew things were gonna go bad real fast.

He then sees Rocky with Lucy and the young morticians club, Rocky looks away and walks with Lucy to the rest fo their crew and into the school.

Rusty and his dad soon see Principal Huggins waiting for them by the school doors, and he looked very upset. And next to him was Coach Pokawski, who was also upset with what Spokes did.

The two of them approach them. "Hey there Principal Huggins, maybe we can talk things through. I mean there's no need for any of this to go public" said Roland.

Huggins scoffs. "A little too late for that one, and here comes the cavalry."

They all turn around and see a black Mercedes, and a Vulture bike being accompanied by Leni, Luna and Sunset's cars.

Absol, Lopunny and Arcanine hop off the Vulture bike and get onto the school roof as security.

They all get out of their vehicles. Then they spot the Super Kirov in the air, it was in full range to see everything.

Neil and Gwen come out of then black car. They left Lily to be watched over by Sergei and Loona.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Timmy hop off the Vulture Bike.

Neil looks to his daughters. "You guys get to the high school. We got this."

"You're education in high school is necessary" said Gwen.

They all nod and are ready drive off, but Leni goes to Linka and hugs her. "If anything goes wrong, then call me."

Luna does the same for Lincoln and Jordan. "You two are gonna get through this, and put an end to what he did!"

"We know sis" replied Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

They then break the hug and Luna and Leni with Sunset head on to their high school.

Neil and Gwen with their kids approach the principal, the coach and the two Spokes men. Get it?

"So, let's get this whole thing started" said Neil.

Then they spot the Rosato van and coming out were Jordan's parents.

"Sorry we're late. We had to make sure the contractors were making the renovations to the pool properly" said Rick.

"But we're here now and ready to deal with these two" said Jesse as she hugs her daughter.

Rusty and his dad knew they were in trouble. They were all about to head inside. but then they hear someone yelling. "Rusty!" Rusty knows who that was. "Oh no!"

They all turn around to see Polly Pain, still with a cast and is being supported by her two crutches, and she looks pissed off.

"Looks like someone is about to get butt whooped big time" said Lincoln with a smirk.

Haiku, Tabby and Giggle restrain Polly. "How dare you do that to them?! What the heck is wrong with you?! Why can't you just put away that stupid romance advice your dumb father told you down the freakin' trash?!"

This was very painful for Rusty to hear, especially his dad. He never knew his advice on girls would make his son in trouble.

"Okay that's enough. Polly stand down, we got this" said Principal Huggins.

"Come on you two, to the office now" said Coach Pokawski.

Neil, Gwen, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan follow them. Timmy had to go to his class.

Rusty and his dad follow the, but then they hear Polly yell. "When this is all over, you and me are through! You hear me Spokes?! Through!"

Hearing those words straight from Polly, were not the words he wanted to hear. Roland could see just how hurt Rusty was from hearing that. He didn't want his son to get his heart broken from a mistake he taught him.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan looked at them in disappointment. At this point, Rusty's social life might be out the window, along with his dad's career.

They soon make it to Principal Huggins office. Sheryl is waiting with two Peacekeepers and two attack dogs.

They enter his office and they all take their seats.

Principal Huggins puts up what the Burst drone saw in the gym, and what Rusty just did.

They all gasped in shock.

Neil had to calm his powers down, but Deathwing saw this as a way of violating Neil's children, just as Deathwing lost his children.

Gwen was close to losing her temper, she was not the kind of person to get angry. But seeing her daughter Linka get humiliated like that was not making things better.

Rick was on the verge to starting a fight and Jesse was holding onto her daughters hand for reassurance.

Coach Pokawski looked down in disappointment, not just because of what Rusty did. But he also blames himself for not being there to supervise the whole thing, maybe then it wouldn't have turned out bad.

Roland could not believe what he just saw. His son, Rusty. Slapped Jordan's butt as a sign of victory, this provokes Lincoln and then Rusty accidently rips off Linka's shirt. He did not know his son was capable of making this kind of trouble. Especially to the Spellmans.

Principal Huggins then turns off the TV and looks to them. "So, anything you would like to add Mr. Spokes?"

"Sir, please. This was just an accident, I know he didn't mean to do it" said Roland.

"And yet he did!" yelled Rick. "You're son just did that to my little girl! That is sexual harassment at a child class degree!"

"You do not do that to a child of Jordan's age! Your son is nothing more than a creepy pervert!" said Jesse.

"And to make matters worse, he did that stupid thing to our daughter!" said Gwen. "Why can't he learn to leave things be and calm his nerves!"

"What the hell gave him the idea to do that kind of victory?!" said Neil.

Roland was feeling nervous. "F-From me?"

They all looked to him in shock.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?!" asked Principal Huggins.

"Well, it's just that. I used to do it with my pals back in grade school, and middle school all the way to high school. It seemed like a normal thing for me" replied Roland nervously.

"And you didn't think that this new age of young minds doesn't do that anymore?!" asked Rick.

"Do you even do that to the girls during your school days?!" asked Neil.

"Yes" replied Roland.

They all look at him wide eyed. Linka and Jordan felt disturbed by this. Lincoln was getting pissed off and Rusty was shocked at what his dad just said.

"Back then the girls wouldn't mind if we did that. Sure we got some mean glares from them or some winks from them. But it was like a normal thing" replied Roland.

Gwen and Jesse were not pleased by this news.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You sick stupid idiot!" said Gwen.

"This isn't the eighties anymore you dunce! That generation of kids and teens were body touching curious idiots! I wasn't like that!" said Jesse.

"Where the heck did you go to school back then?!" asked Principal Huggins.

"Umm, Beaverton for grade and middle school and then Hazeltucky for High school" replied Roland nervously.

They all were disappointed. They all know that those two places had some bad reputation back in the late eighties all the way to the early nineties.

Royal Woods only had some minor bullying and bad cafeteria food at that generation. But they did not have that kind of stuff back then.

"Alright so here's the new deal. Mr. Spokes, I will have to suspend your son from school until the end of March. Then he will be going to summer school if he wishes to proceed to middle school, and let's hope he won't get bad glares from everyone when he reaches that grade" said Principal Huggins.

"As well as your reputation with your stupid clothes store" said Niel. "And this is why I go and get my clothes either handmade or from foreign malls."

"Also, since word of this has gone out to the other schools. They will be keeping a close eye on Rusty, to make sure he does not make the same mistake again" said Principal Huggins.

"And let's hope you can teach him better morals, otherwise there will be the consequences" said Rick.

"And as for the final warning. Should Rusty attempt this misdeed again, he will be sent immediately to reform school, under government watch. Do we make ourselves clear?" said Principal Huggins.

Roland Spokes sighs in defeat. "Y-Yes sir."

"And you better teach him some valuable lessons. Just because you can't get hit with another lady doesn't mean you have to give the same crappy advice to your son!" said Jesse.

Then Huggins looks to Coach Pokawski. "And I will have to suspend you as well coach, but only until the end of next week. You did not stay and waited for them to head for the lockers. You just went into your own office and called for your boat house repair. You're a teacher of this school, which mean you teach and look after the students."

Coach Pokawski looks down in shame. "Yes Principal Huggins."

"In the meantime Leon Davion Spellman will be the substitute Coach for the gym, expect him to be well disciplined" said Principal Huggins.

They all understand and leave the office. But when they reach outside Rick Rosato punches Roland Spokes. "Now, we're even!"

He then leaves the school with his wife, but first they assure their daughter that everything will be alright.

Neil and Gwen don't do anything. They know he's not worth it.

Rusty and his dad get up and are now headed out of the school, they are met by lots of students who look pretty much upset at what Rusty did.

They see Lincoln, Linka and Jordan walk away with their friends, they were now off to class.

Then Rusty sees Polly, tears in her eyes and very angry. She wants to punch him, but instead she just roller skates out of his sight. It is amazing that she can still roller skate even with a busted leg in a cast.

Rusty and his dad also sees Rocky walk by them, he did not want anything to do with what they're doing. And secretly he has a card that is the number of Neil Spellman, with the words CPS.

Rusty and his dad head back to the car. "Son" Rusty looks to his dad.

"You are grounded until middle school, or until you've finished summer school" said Roland. He then starts his car and drive back home. Rusty hopes that things will be right when this is all over.

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is going through some surveillance footage of a new kind of invention, then Victor comes in.

"So, what's the word on the United Nations project?" asked Victor.

"We're gonna need more Nano-Core vehicles to deploy more Defender VX towers, same with more Imperial Docks" replied Martin.

"We also have to continue in expanding the runways for more Harbinger Gunships, Century Bombers and Apollo Fighters."

"We also need to establish more Super Reactors if we are to continue with its capabilities in construction of many military vehicles. The new tech we have will be useful."

They all go through some more of their new tech, such as some tech that have been given to them by many countries.

"This is going to be the biggest project we have ever done, and will be useful for more battles to come" said Victor.

"This will be far more superior to the Super Kirov. Also, I thought it was going to be like our mobile base" said Martin.

"Yeah, seems like the Super Kirov is more of a mobile home/Defense grid/small airfield" replied Victor.

"So, we're not using it for such stuff?" asked Martin.

"Pretty much" replied Victor.

"Let's go through some of the new stuff we're gonna added to our FutureTech military technology" said Martin.

They go through a list of new tech that will be finished and someday used for war.

The Poseidon Cruiser, Sledgehammer SPG, Union Heavy Tank, Slava Class Cruiser, Sukhoi Interceptor and the Ilyshin Attacker.

"Now that is a lot of new tech, seems far more superior to the tech we once used in the war of the three powers" said Victor.

"Yeah. Glad some of this tech never existed during that time, otherwise it'll be more chaotic" said Martin.

Then Penny flies in through the window. "Martin! Victor! Come with me now!"

They are both confused as to why Penny just told them this. So they follow her.

(Remnant, the borders of Mistral)

Martin, Victor and Penny are now at one of their outposts near the out skirts of Mistral.

They then see some bandits and thieves waiting outside of the outpost.

Martin comes down in his tech suit, Victor lands safely with some tesla sparks and Penny hovers down next to them.

"So, can I help you gentleman?" asked Martin.

"Yes" the bandits step aside and reveal their leader. Raven Branwen, she then removes her mask. "Yes you can."

They are all shocked to see her.

"What in the hell?" said Victor.

"Yang's mother?" said Penny.

Martin looks at her sternly. "What is it that you want Branwen? There is nothing within our walls you can steal and even if you do, you'll be waging war against the deadliest of tech and against the Guardian."

"I know that, and I am not looking for whatever fancy stuff you and your army has" said Raven. He people were confused, they thought they were there to steal.

"So, nothing to steal from us?" asked Victor.

"No, nothing to steal. I know who Gyro is. Ozpin once told me and my brother Qrow, all I want is to talk" said Raven.

They knew she was up to something. "Okay, about what?" asked Martin.

Raven looks to them and smiles. "About the Relic, and the powers of the spring maiden."

"And what about the relic and the spring maiden?" asked Victor.

"Let's just say, a group of vandals from Salem are planning to steal it and send ruin to Mistral. I only wish to take the relic and keep it away from the hands of Salem and her goons, and I know you and your troops can aid me with that mission" said Raven.

"So, you're telling us that Salem has sent her loyal people to get the relic?" asked Victor.

"Yes, I also ran into my daughter and her Schnee friend. I sent them on their merry way to Mistral not too long ago, and right before Cinder, Arthur and two huntsman kids showed up to my camp!" said Raven.

Penny then asked. "These huntsman, is one of them green haired and the other grey haired with leg modifications?"

Raven was confused by her question. "Yes. Why?"

Penny then felt very upset, she knows who they are and what they did to beacon.

Martin could see how uncomfortable they are. "Penny, please take it easy" he then looks to Branwen. "So, they managed to find your hideout, I thought you guys keep yourselves secret when you hide."

"We do, and we're planning on packing up and moving our camp elsewhere. I have a plan on how we can extract the relic and deal with Salem's insurgents" said Raven.

Martin, Victor and Penny knew this was an opportunity they could not lose. "Okay Raven we'll talk. But not here, we have to do it elsewhere. We don't know if Salem has any more spies in this world" said Martin.

"And we also must confirm this with the Guardian" said Victor.

Raven Branwen smiles. "Fine, bring forth the Guardian. We have so much to talk about."

To be continued …..

**A/N: No need to worry my readers, redemption will come to Rusty Spokes, soon and also coming soon is their first meeting with Raven Branwen. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	243. Ch243 B-Day Prodigy and a Raven

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 243: B-Day prodigy and a Raven**

(March 14th. The Loud house, Franklin Avenue)

Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa are now headed back home.

"So, how did school go for you guys?" asked Lucy.

"We did some small tests in class" said Lana.

"I for one am proud to make a new friend within Meli Ramos" said Lola. "Though, she still has to work on speaking a bit louder."

Lucy smiles. "It's nice to see you make a new friend Lola."

"Thanks, though at first I was doing this so I could be able to add some good will into my pageant reputation this Saturday. But then I realized this was not about me, it was about Meli" said Lola.

"Good for you Lola. A new start to getting to become good acquaintances with new changes to life. I for one still despise making ….. Arts and Crafts" said Lisa as she shudders saying the word.

"Come on Lisa. It's not so bad when you do some art" said Lana.

"Yeah, you just gotta put some imagination in it and figure out what you wanna make. Like your weird science experiment thingies" said Lola.

"They have a good point" said Lucy.

Lisa sighs. "First off, I do respect art. I just do not desire to do art that lacks the sophisticated material to make great master pieces."

They look at her confused. "Seriously Lisa, this is going to be important for you. We know you wanna become part of FutureTech, but that's gonna be a long way and I doubt they'll want you in it early" said Lucy.

"She has a point here Lis. You may be smart, but you're still four" said Lola.

"Actually I am now five years old, today is in fact my birthday and I assume there will be a surprise party when we get home" said Lisa.

They all remained silent. "Umm, what are you talking about Lisa?" said Lana.

"We didn't even know it was your birthday today" said Lola.

Lisa scoffs. "Please, it is obvious you are all hiding the fact that everyone one of our friends and family members are all secretly gathering at our house setting up all the decorations and food. This has happened once when Leni spoiled the secret about it."

Lucy sighs. "Dang it. Yeah, so I guess you do know about the surprise party."

"See what I mean. Also, I do not like to be whimsical about the fact I will be handed a five year olds birthday party, I simply would like a party that is suited for someone of an intellectual standard such as I" said Lisa.

Lola groans. "You do know mom and dad won't let that happen right?"

"I know. So I will humor you all as I will have to0 endure this childish themed celebration of my birth" said Lisa.

"Also, can you please not speak like that? It doesn't sound all too comforting and we can't take it all seriously since it's your fifth birthday" said Lucy.

Lisa scoffs. "You speak in your poetry motion way, and I will speak in any matter of conversation my way. Now let's head on to the backyard."

When they arrive, they are greeted by their parents, siblings and Pop-pop. "Happy Birthday Lisa!"

Lisa sees the large colorful sign with words. "Happy Fifth Birthday Lisa Loud!"

"Copernicus save me, this is beyond childish" said Lisa.

Lisa also sees The Spellman's, as well as some FutureTech allies. But not all of them. The ones who showed up are, Gwen, Lily, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Timmy, Jack Cyber and Tadashi.

Lisa was confused as to where Martin and Victor are. She was hoping they would show up.

She also notices not all of the Royal Defenders showed up, but Mary Test and Jimmy Neutron were there. Timmy convinced Jimmy to come.

She then sees all of the food that was made by her dad and the chocolate fountain cake as well, at least that put a smile on her face.

And she was happy to see Pop-pop and Myrtle, as well as her best friend Darcy Helmandollar. But seeing the rest of her classmates that she cares less about did not make things any better. Especially since one of them eats paste, like a lot.

"Well, better get this party over with" said Lisa.

For the whole time, Lisa watches as Luan entertains them all, they all enjoy the food, at least Lisa was happy to slice the cake and make a wish, in which she does not even believe in.

She also watches all of her friends play games, Darcy was able to convince her to join in.

Lisa is even given the chance to break open the piñata that is being help by Lynn Jr. Lisa pokes it and then slowly hits the side and it cracks and spills out all the candy.

Lynn Jr grumbles. "You're using your smart moves Lisa, that's cheating."

"It is not cheating, it was a matter of logic. Also, whacking a Piñata is not even countable as a sport of any sort" replied Lisa as she takes off her blindfold.

Lisa was then presented her birthday gifts.

The Spellman's gave her some new science stuff for her to use, she did not receive any chemicals or any form of advanced chemistry stuff.

Mostly she got some toys from her friends, a modified Telescope from Lincoln and Linka, a CD of classic opera from Luna, a brand new and stylish lab coat and PJ's from Leni and some other small class starter science stuff from everyone else.

She even got play dough from Jack Cyber. Not what she was expecting from him.

Jimmy got Lisa a small sunflower/Rose prototype creation, something she can study on.

Mary Tests presented Lisa with a pair of water proof and non-damageable shoes, Lisa could use these for when all of her footwear have been worn out.

"Well, at least this party is turning out better than I expected, sort of" said Lisa.

"Hey there Lisa, how are you handling with this?" asked Pop-pop.

"Well, to the fact this is not the birthday I was expecting. I will assume that this is sort of tolerable for me" said Lisa.

Pop-pop sighs. "I understand kiddo, but this was all made by Lincoln and your parents. He was able to get everything organized for this day of yours, even after some unfortunate situations that happened yesterday. At least be greatful they showed up."

Lisa looks at Lincoln who is laughing with Linka. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Lisa goes to Lincoln and they both have some old time conversation. Lincoln even tells Lisa that his dad couldn't come due to some situations in Ever After, that or he's not in the mood to be in a party that Lisa doesn't like. She's gonna be five and yet she desires something better than this, and that's why Neil is not getting involved.

At least he left behind a gift for her, an advanced in physics 101 book.

Lynn Sr and Rita thought it was kinda sweet to see them like this, just like old times.

Lincoln even does something he hasn't done in a long while, he makes Lisa her favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts removed, or what Lisa calls the Lisa sandwich special.

Lisa felt like tears of joy eating this sandwich her former brother made.

This made Linka smile, and sorta remember all the good times she had with Levi. Before he became insane with genius greed.

Just then a Medivac dropship arrives, it opens to reveal Martin and Victor. "Guys! Get in now! Oh and happy B-Day Lisa!" said Martin.

"Take these and open it later!" Victor tosses out two large gift wrapped boxes. "Happy birthday Lisa!"

Lincoln looks to Lisa with concern. Lisa understand that he has to do this, and it could be an emergency. "Lincoln, this is a matter of saving lives from another world. You and the others have to go" said Lisa.

Lincoln smiled and hugged Lisa. "Thanks Lisa, and happy birthday." He then heads into dropship with Linka and the others and they take off back to FutureTech.

Everyone did not expect this to happen. Lori however decided to stay behind, this was her sister's birthday and she knows whatever business it was they can handle it without her.

Lisa sighs, she knows this was all necessary. Though some part of her wishes she did got on board, but she was five and it appears her services will not be needed, for now.

But then Lisa sees the two people who were completely forgotten.

"So, are we just going to walk back to the great gate? I did not bring any form of transportation" said Mary Test.

"I also did not bring with me my jet pack, we came with them in Luna's car" said Jimmy Neutron.

"Oh dear" said Lucy.

Then they hear Lisa chuckle. She actually found this irony kinda funny. They all liked seeing her happy about this, even though it is kinda sad and mean for them to forget about Mary and Jimmy.

Soon Lisa stops laughing and she sees the two large gift boxes.

Lisa was confused as to what was her gift from Martin and Victor. She looks to her parents. "Is it alright for me to open this gift?"

Lynn Sr and Rita were worried as to what the two FutureTech men might have given Lisa. But this was her birthday and this was her gift from them.

"Okay Lisa. You can open it" said Rita.

Lisa smiles and opens it. When she opens one box, the other one rips open, two small spheres come out of some heavily secured vaults which were the boxes. They then combine and make some strange robotic sounds, they then create a hologram image of the Multi-verse web.

Lisa is shocked by this. They gave her a map of the multiverse, she could see all of the worlds they have been through and even the mysterious vortex that leads to another Multiverse.

Lisa has a giddy smile on her. "This is the best Birthday gift ever!"

(FutureTech HQ)

The medivac dropship lands down and they all get out. They then follow Martin into the building, but they also run into Sam, Peter, Ember, Dana, Becky, Carol, Sergei, Leon and Neil. This was very confusing.

"Where's Loona?" asked Carol.

"She decided to stay behind, she's going to be taking a nap while I'm gone" replied Sergei.

"I don't know if Lily should be here" said Neil.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be dangerous, but if we're going on a mission then we have to send her to be taken care of by Loona" replied Gwen.

"So, what are we here for anyway?" asked Leon.

"Follow us" said Victor. They all go through every hallway until they reach the warehouse sector.

When they reach there they see Penny serving tea to someone they don't recognize, she has black hair, red eyes and looks as if she's dressed like a hero, or villain, and her very presence was making them feel very uneasy.

Penny was happy to see them arrive. "You all made it. Good."

"It was about time you all showed up" said the mysterious woman as she stands up.

"Umm, who is this?" asked Leni.

Gyro then flies in as a raven and morphs back to normal, and with him is Pyrrha Nikkos.

"Alright man, what the hell is." Gyro is shocked to see who it was, so was Pyrrha. "It can't be."

"Hello Guardian" replied the woman.

The Royal Defenders were still confused by this. "Can someone tell us what the heck is going on?" asked Linka.

"Guys, this is Raven Branwen. The leader of some small group of thieves" said Victor. "Or what the locals call, the Branwen tribe."

They were all shocked by this, they do recall the information Gyro told them. But they never thought they would encounter someone like her anytime soon.

Raven looks to all of them, normal people and kids, but she can tell they have powers that could rival hers. Sort of.

"So, this is the team the Guardian has assembled to defend the realms? You almost remind me of my daughter's huntsman crew" said Raven.

They all were very uneasy about her presence being there.

"Okay, so now that we all have the pleasantries made. What the hell is she doing here?!" Lincoln pulls out his shredder blaster.

The rest of them also get their weapons and powers ready.

Raven doesn't seem taunted by this and just stands her ground, Martin then gets between all of them. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's calm down now people. Lower those weapons and powers please."

They all didn't listen, Becky does anyway.

"Come on guys, we brought her here for a reason and she seeks no quarrel against us" said Martin.

Raven snickers. "I can't blame all of you for being protective for your world. I'm sure you have all heard of who I am and what I am capable of."

"Everyone stand down now!" said Gyro, as he slams his staff to the ground making a magical shockwave.

They all calm down and lower their weapons and powers. "Okay, okay. You got our attention. Now the heck is she even doing here in our world?" asked Sunset.

Gyro goes to her. "What do you want Branwen?"

She looks to Gyro. "Some help."

They were all confused by this offer. "Our help?" said Linka.

"Why would you want our help when you have the powers of the spring maiden" said Leni.

Raven looks to them with some confusion. "So, the Guardian has also told you all about my semblance and powers, I am impressed he knows" she looks to Gyro who wasn't happy to see her.

"I had to tell them in order to get things straight. Now tell us, what are you doing here? And why do you need our help" said Gyro.

"Because my tribe and I have been discovered by Salem's servants" replied Raven.

They were all shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry, what?!" said Leon.

"It's true" said Martin. "She told us the same thing."

"As of right now her people are packing up their stuff and are going to move elsewhere" said Penny.

"To ensure that no one know where they are" said Victor.

Lincoln understands that. "Still, why do you need our help? And what do you mean you have been discovered by Salem's servants?"

Martin then puts up the names of their targets. "Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Raven said that these are the people who were at her doorstep, and she has no choice but to side with them."

"Do they know she's with us? In our world?" said Luna.

"No they don't. They may have eyes and ears everywhere but I know not everywhere is Grimm accessed. I already heard the rumors of this advanced base and army aiding in cleaning Beacon and restoring Veil to its rightful glory. So I tracked down the outpost to make contact with all of you" replied Raven.

Lincoln then figured it all out and approaches her. "So, what's your plan Mrs. Branwen?"

Raven smiles. "You catch up quick. No wonder why you were chosen to be the Commander."

"Co-Commander, my sister is the other half and we work well together" said Lincoln. Linka stands by his side.

"You two have a good twin bond, but I know you share a stronger sibling bond with someone else. That bond is no longer with me and my brother" replied Raven.

"Can you get to the part to what your plan is?" asked Linka. The rest of them were still uneasy with her presence there and want her to leave.

"Alright" said Raven. She then pulls out the schematics of Haven Academy. "As you should know, Cinder and those miscreants plan to take the Relic from the place, but they cannot do so without the spring maiden."

"And that's why they want you" said Leni.

"Close, but no. They don't know that I'm the spring maiden. They think the spring maiden is one of my best troops, she is taking the risk in acting as the spring maiden for me" said Raven.

"She is currently being protected behind the walls of one of our outposts" said Martin.

Lincoln then looks at the layout. "So, this is a trap. Okay, I think I'm getting the idea."

"But what of Cinder's allies? And how does she know the layout of this place anyway?" asked Linka.

"Let's just say Salem was able to put fear into the head master of the academy" said Raven. "Leonardo Lionheart."

Gyro sighs. "Damn it! I knew one of those so called protectors of the relic would break to Salem's temptations. Now we lost another, next to Ozpin. Sort of."

"Okay, so back to the plan. Cinder and I will be heading to the chamber of the Relic, along with our fake Spring Maiden, I know my brother as well as Yang and her friends will be there, they will act as the diversion so we can access the relic" said Raven.

"But, what about Cinder Fall?" asked Jordan.

"Leave her to me" said Raven. "The rest of you will have to act as guards for when Cinder or her cohorts try to flee, or if they're new allies arrive."

"Allies?" What allies? The Grimm?" asked Neil.

Raven sighs. "The White Fang."

They were shocked by this. "Now hold on there, the White Fang is led by Sienna Khan, there is no way in hell she would side with Salem" said Martin.

Raven looks to them with concern. "Then I guess you don't know, Sienna Khan is dead."

They are all shocked. "W-What?" said Martin.

"Rumors have been spread through my tribe and then we found out it was true, Adam Taurus killed Sienna Khan and has taken full control of the White Fang, now they side with Cinder and Salem" replied Raven.

None of them expected this to happen. Raven could see they're confused looks. "What? You all didn't get that from any of your reports?"

"Raven, we haven't even bothered to check on the white fang. We never expected for someone to actually assassinate Sienna Khan" said Martin.

"Actually" they all look to Gyro. "She's not dead, anymore."

They were all confused by this. "What the heck are you talking about dude?" asked Luna.

"Okay, so I kept this a secret so no one else, not even those from remnant will have to know. I felt the presence of something wrong so I traveled to the home of the White Fang. I saw two of their soldiers about to bury their deceased leader, so I took them down and saved her from being put six feet under" said Gyro.

"I then went to the body of Sienna Khan, I was able to pick up a faint pulse. So I took her with me back to Karazhan so she can get patched up" replied Gyro.

"So, is she okay?" asked Gwen.

"She's fully healed and very much upset, but she's going to wait until someone can show her it's time to return to remnant. Currently as of now she is learning how to improve her fighting skills against some golems we have as guards" said Pyrrha. "I was shocked to know about her arrival, but I knew there was a reason."

Raven felt relieved to know that the leader of the White Fang was alright. Then she gets an idea. "This could work. We can have Sienna Khan show herself once Adam Taurus shows his true colors for when he arrives to Haven."

They all smiled, that plan sounded great.

"Now that sounds like a good plan Raven Branwen. We have the Royal Defenders and FutureTech to act as the rear guard along with Sienna Khan who will reason with the white fang to stop, and you will extract the relic and bring it to us for protection. We have the whole thing locked and loaded" said Lincoln.

"We just have to make sure none of our friends sees me or Pyrrha" said Penny.

"Penny is right, they aren't ready to know that we have both have defied death and are back. We'll have to act as long ranged support" said Pyrrha.

"We'll also need the rest of our armies to act as defense for when Grimm attempt to attack the academy and the nation itself" said Martin.

"A good reason to unleash our newest tech" said Jack Cyber, he fist bumps with Victor. "Hell yeah man!"

"That's a good back up plan as well, so we have the whole thing set and ready. But we also have to be cautious, we don't know if Salem has any other diabolical cohorts with her" said Gyro.

Raven was happy to see some people who were all ready to help her with this plan. She then puts on her mask. "The whole thing will commence somewhere at the end of the month, so be prepared for when I make the call."

She then opens a portal with her sword "Omen". The rest of them have heard about what her weapon can do.

Gyro chuckles. "Kinda cheating there with that weapon of yours."

Raven looks to him. "It's not cheating when I need to be somewhere important. Make sure Sienna Khan knows of this plan, we'll need her at her full strength when it begins."

Gyro nod. "I will Ms. Branwen."

She then looks to the Royal Defenders. "We shall meet again, that I do know. Farewell." she then walks through her portal and back to Remnant.

For the Royal Defenders, it was only a matter of time before they finally enter the World of Remnant. They just hope they can make a good impression to the huntsman they might run into.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Coming soon, somewhere around March will be their first encounter with team RWBY and their support tactic to ensure that the relic stays safe. Please be patient my readers. And a happy birthday Lisa Loud. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	244. Ch244 Game Stream 91

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 244: Game Stream 9.1**

Sunset: What is up everybody it's me, your gal Sunset Shimmer and we are back on Shimmer cove! And guess what? We are going to play TABS!

(Multiple random sound effects.)

Sunset: And I will be the one creating the army, my forces vs our guest who is using screen share. Leon!

Leon: Yeah, it's me. So, what are we gonna be doing on TABS today?

Sunset: Okay, we will be sending whatever we wanna summon to the fight. Let me break down the rules. Rule 1: The winner has to keep with the army they used when they won.

Leon: I like that first rule. Gives the loser time to make a better army to counter it.

Sunset: and Rule 2: The Loser gets 250 points added to whatever they wanna add to their army.

Leon: Good point on that one, it sounds fair.

Sunset: Yeah, so let us begin.

Sunset picks the farmlands as their battlefield. This farmland map has a small river dividing them and a small bridge as their way to get to the other side.

On Sunset's side are sixteen halflings and Leon's side are four Viking berserkers.

Sunset: You ready?

Leon: Yes!

Sunset clicks start and the four berserkers leap into the air and crash from behind the Halfling army.

Sunset: Oh my god! They're flanking!

Leon: Yes! Yes! Eat them!

Both armies clash, though it seems halflings are no match for axes.

Sunset and Leon laugh at this pathetic display of carnage between Halflings and Berserkers.

Sunset: Get them Frodo! Get them!

Leon: It is time for second breakfast! (Laughs)

It all ends with one berserker killing the last two halflings.

Sunset: Oh no! You won.

Leon: Yes! Superiority is mine! (He then sees something) Oh my fucking god! Look at that!

One of the halflings head is stuck on the berserkers axe.

Sunset: Oh no! That is so sad!

Leon: You're army killed all of my guys, but this guy. This guy is my top character, he deserves a promotion!

Next, Sunset changes the layout of her forces.

Sunset: alright, you defeated my little munchkins. But you will not defeat my four clubbers and Bob Ross with a wagon and some two dudes on the wagon.

Sunset's new army are: Four caveman clubbers and what looks like Bob Ross pushing a wheelbarrow, there is a man with a pitchfork and a man throwing apples, both of them are riding the wheelbarrow.

Leon: Let us begin!

Sunset clicks start and once again the berserkers leap, but they collide with the clubbers and Bob Ross comes in with the apple man throwing apples and actually killing the Vikings, all while the clubbers have been murdered.

Leon: What the hell? Who the hell is throwing apples?! Did your guy just take down two of my guys with an apple?

Sunset: (Laughs) Yes! Yes! Go bob Ross! My apple man took two of your guys down with only one apple!

Leon: What the fuck is this shit?!

But then Bob Ross slips and the wheelbarrow crashes. But Bob Ross, the farmer and the apple man all get up and attack.

Bob Ross gets close and attacks.

Leon: This is the biggest mother fucker I have ever seen!

Sunset: Go Bob Ross! Go! Someone throw another apple!

But Bob Ross gets stabbed by axes.

Sunset: Oh he got killed! No! Bob Ross No!

Leon: This is just crazy!

The apple man throws apples.

Sunset: Throw the apple! Throw another one!

Leon: My guys are getting their asses whooped by fruit!

They then notice the apple man fell after tossing an apple.

Sunset: What the? No!

Leon: Did you apple guy die or something?

Then the farmer is killed, by the last berserker. The berserker has his axe stuck and all of a sudden, the Apple man get back up, and he has an apple ready!

Sunset: Oh yes! He was just reaching for another apple! Throw it!

Leon: No!

Sunset then hits slow motion and they see the Apple man threw an apple and is headed for the berserker.

Leon; Oh shit no! Duck! Duck you fool!

Sunset: Yes! Hit him! Hit him!

As the slow motion goes on the apple slowly continues to its target.

Sunset: This is it! This is where you lose!

Leon: Please miss! Please miss!

Sunset: Oh it is not gonna miss! It's not missing at all!

And it goes to normal speed as the berserker is killed by the apple.

Leon: No! What the hell?!

Sunset: (Laughs) Yes! The apple man won for my army!

Leon: Wow!

Sunset: That was amazing. It all came down to the last throw.

Leon: That Apple throw …. That shit is OP.

Sunset: Yeah, it is. This is just wow! He killed three of your guys.

Leon: Yes, with fruit.

They then have to change Leon's army lay out. Leon now has eight ice archers, they shoot arrows that will freeze they're targets and also do little damage.

Sunset hits start.

Sunset: Get them!

Leon: My arrows will freeze your army!

The archers freeze some of the clubbers. But they are slowly defrosting.

Sunset: You know, I don't think your guys can freeze my guys.

Leon: You think so?

The apple man throws an apple.

Sunset: Because I still have the apple man!

But the apple man missed.

Sunset: No, he missed!

Leon: He missed!

Bob Ross makes it to the other side of the bridge. All the frost archers are now focused onto Bob Ross, the farmer and the apple man.

Leon: What's up apple man?

Sunset: come on! Come on! Run them over!

But Bob Ross crashes the wagon and they walk out to engage the enemy.

Sunset: Oh come on!

Leon: Looks like someone crashed hard.

But then Bob Ross comes in with the apple man and a few clubbers, while the farmer kills the other four archers.

Leon: Freeze em! Freeze em!

Sunset: Get em Bob Ross! Get them!

Bob Ross ends up punching the life out of three ice archers and gets close to the last one.

Sunset: Yes! Take him down!

Leon: Holy shit! Bob Ross is the biggest man that's ever lived!

Which then results with Bob Ross killing the last ice archer and securing the win.

Sunset: Now that was awesome!

Leon: Okay, so I forgot that ice can't kill your guys, it just freezes them.

Sunset: Yeah, and they thaw out.

The next lay out, Leon changes his army to scatter ten ice archers.

Leon: This could work.

Sunset: This might work if you scatter them.

Sunset hits start and like before the ice archers try and shoot Bob Ross and his crew on the wheelbarrow.

Leon: Get him! Get him! Kill the driver!

The Apple man is frozen.

Sunset: Oh no!

Leon: Yes we took him down! Now get the fucking driver!

Sunset: (Laughs) the driver will not go down! Get them Bob Ross!

Bob Ross keeps running over the archers.

Leon: Oh my sweet fucking god!

Then the apple man (Still frozen) is throwing an apple.

Leon: What the?! He's still throwing apples?!

Sunset: Yes! He's still throwing apples!

Leon: Oh come on! This is messed up!

The last apple hits the last archer.

Sunset: And that's another win for me!

Leon: Okay, so that Apple. That shit is just damn OP.

Now this entire battle is gonna be long and very, very crazy. So let's hit the TABS montage.

Leon is able to beat Bob Ross, Apple man, Farmer, and the four clubbers by unleashing his army, which are composed of four normal archers and a king. Turns out, apples do not hurt kings.

Sunset changes her layout with five halflings and one scarecrow man. But it fails and for some reason the scarecrow man fell. Why?!

Sunset changes her layout to twelve Hay balers and one Halfling, and even that didn't do anything to stop King Leon-idas! (Leon just named his king.)

Sunset then changers her army, four head butters, three Viking warriors and one Viking long boat. The Viking boat is being carried by two Viking warriors, on board are three normal Viking sailors with oars as weapons. And Sunset wins, they threw the long boat which kills the king, and everyone else.

Next Leon places down twelve squires and one catapult. And it ends with Leon winning.

Sunset then one squire, four berserkers and two Valkyries, to get the catapults attention. And even with that, she still lost. The catapult is way too powerful.

Sunset then places down her new army. One squire to get the attention of the catapult and Zeus to do more damage along with two healers with him. But it fails and Zeus is killed by the catapults boulder. How?!

Next Sunset still used Zeus but adds more healers. And she lost again, this whole thing is turning out well for Leon.

Sunset then decides to just add one king and eight healers. Why is she using healers? But she loses and was so close to taking down the catapult.

Sunset then places down her king, six healers, two head butters and one Valkyrie. She's getting a bit restless with Leon's stupid catapults. But she once again loses.

Sunset: I have to defeat you!

(End montage)

Sunset: Okay, so I added a king and two yarls. Maybe I should add a chieftain.

Leon: Depends if they can survive my catapult.

Sunset then notices, that her line passes over the river and is making contact with Leon's side. Which means it's her territory as well.

Sunset: You think the chieftain can cross the water.

Leon: I doubt it.

Leon: those waters are treacherous … (Sunset places her chieftain on his side and clicks start and they clash) …. Don't you dare put your fucking people on my side! You cheating son of a bitch!

Sunset laughs hard.

Leon: sunset! You cheating son of a bitch!

Sunset: this isn't cheating! That area was on my red turf! (Laughs)

The chieftain is approaching the army from behind and at the same time the catapult throws its boulder, and they slow motion.

Sunset: Oh no! Oh no!

Leon: Yeah, that's what you get for cheating.

And the boulder makes a large impact, but one Yarl gets up and walks towards the catapult and over the dead soldiers. Also he's got Leon's squire stuck on his axe.

Sunset: Yes! Get the catapult! Bring that trophy with you!

Leon: Reload! Reload! Reload and fucking fire!

Then the catapult throws a boulder and kills the Yarl.

Leon: Yes! I won again! Unbeatable!

Sunset: (Laughs) Okay, okay. No more Ms. nice Sunset.

Sunset laughs and places down six mammoths.

Sunset: I'm done man! I am done with your stupid catapult!

She clicks start and the mammoths advance.

Leon: What?! What?! No!

Sunset: It is over!

All the mammoth cross over the bridge and they attack the quires and then close in on the catapult.

Sunset: You wanna go? You wanna go man? (Laughs)

Leon: Reload! Reload and destroy those things!

And Sunset's mammoths kill the catapult.

Sunset: Yes! Yes! Yes I won! (Laughs)

Leon: Oh my fucking god! That went wrong real fast!

Sunset: Okay, you know what. Yeah I cheated. I'm gonna change my army.

Leon: You know what. No, no. keep them up there and let me change my army.

Sunset: Oh, okay. So what do you want dude?

Leon: Give me six fucking catapults.

Sunset: What? That doesn't sound fair.

Leon: Wha ….. Mother fucker! Look at your fucking side!

Sunset laughs.

Leon: You tell me if that's not fair. (Laughs)

Susnet then places down his army.

Sunset: Is that good?

Leon: Yeah, let's do this. We're gonna lose anyway. But let's murder these mother fuckers on the way out!

Sunset: You think you're gonna lose?!

Sunset clicks start and none of the catapults are even doing damage onto her mammoths who are too busy clobbering the Squires.

Leon: Fire!

Sunset: Oh my god! My mammoth took six boulders to the face! Wow!

The catapults are still attacking the squires.

Leon: We're reloading and those big ass fuckers can't cross that bridge.

And the Mammoths crossed the bridge.

Leon: Oh shit!

Sunset laughs, and Leon screams.

Leon: Fire! Please fire! Kill the mammoths.

And all six catapults are killed by a pile of big mammoths.

Sunset: And I won!

Leon: Yes you did.

Sunset: You know what. I'm gonna give you one more try to try and defeat my mammoths.

Leon: Okay, okay. Delete all the catapults and squires.

Sunset clears out his army.

Sunset: Okay, so what do you want?

Leon: Spear throwers.

Sunset: (Laughs) really?

Leon: Yes, spread them all around my side. Till I get the same points as you.

Sunset: What?!

She places down tons of spear throwers all over Leon's side,

Leon: I'm trying to get your points bitch!

Sunset: What the hell is this?!

Leon: I'm crashing your computer! I'm gonna crash your computer! (Laughs)

They then see way too many spear throwers have been laid out.

Leon: there you go.

Sunset: Oh wow! This is so many!

Leon: Click start! Come here you big fat elephant bitches! I will kill your computer.

Sunset: This is gonna be so messed up. (Laughs)

Leon: (Laughs) let the lag commence!

Sunset hits start and they charge at each other, but the mammoths are getting overwhelmed by the many spears thrown at them.

Sunset: Oh my god!

Leon: Our spears will block out the sun!

The mammoths try to get across, but they are blocked by the dead mammoth body in front of them.

Sunset: Oh my god! The poor mammoth. (Laughs)

Leon: This is how they got extinct. They went across the Leon-idas army.

The mammoths still can't get across because of the dead mammoth blocking the way, and they're getting pelted by spears.

Sunset: What the hell is this?!

Leon: It's like they're saying. "I still can't fucking move and I'm getting destroyed."

They both laugh.

Each mammoth is now killed and covered in spears, Leon takes the win.

Sunset: Oh wow! This was like three hundred BC.

Leon: Yeah, it was. So what the fuck with your stupid mammoths now huh?

Sunset: Oh man! I forgot how funny this game was! (Laughs)

Sunset: Alright, well that went all accordingly. Thanks for watching this everyone. We might play this again next time or do something else. This is Sunset Shimmer and this is Shimmer Cove. See you guys next time.

(Epilogue)

While Sunset and Leon are busy playing TABS. They have no idea that Lincoln had just borrowed an Allied strike force and they head into the Great Gate. He then gets a message from Jordan, but it wasn't the Jordan from his world. _"Please tell me you and your strike team are ready?!"_

He then gets some coordinates and texts her back. _"Coordinate received. Inbound now!"_

Lincoln and a handful of Allied forces pass through the portal, and he activates his hero attire. "Time to save Lincoln Loud!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: This Game stream was based on H2O Delirious vs Cartoonz, TABS. Check out their YouTube channels. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**And if you're wondering, a Yarl is a large caveman warrior that wears a bear as his clothing, and he wields a large axe.**


	245. Ch245 The Suburban Daredevil part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 245: The Suburban Daredevil part 1**

**In collaboration of Heavy5Commando and Red16Dragon. Enjoy my readers!**

(Sharp Residence)

Ember and the Dazzles have decided to make breakfast.

Then they hear a pair of feet coming, they knew it was Sam and Peter.

Ember smiles when she hears them and turns around. "Morning Oh!" She is shocked to see their current look.

Even the Dazzles were shocked and confused.

Peter and Sam both look as if they lost lots of sleep, their hair is a mess and they look like they just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Peter and Sam sluggishly walk towards the chairs and sit down. Peter's head hits the table.

Sam grabs some bacon and dips it into her coffee and eats it.

Ember and the Dazzles sit down to eat breakfast.

"Are you two okay?" asked Aria.

"You two look like something from the everfree forest took your joy" said Adagio.

"And not in a good way too" said Sonata.

Ember had no idea what they just said. She then sees Peter raise his head and drink his coffee, but not without accidently putting in hot sauce instead of sugar.

"Umm, have you two had any sleep?" asked Ember.

"No" they both replied. But when they said it they were exhausted.

"Mind telling us why?" asked Ember.

"Dream ….. Kid …. Daredevil." they both replied. Then they're eyes went wide open and they looked at each other.

"You saw this ten year old kid who looked like some kind of stunt man?" asked Peter.

"I-I did! Did you see him get humiliated by some fourteen year old dork?" asked Sam.

"I did! What the hell is going on here?!" said Peter.

Ember and the Dazzles didn't know what to make of this.

"So, what you saw was this ten year old boy, who was badly treated by some people and yet stands tall and strong?" said Peter.

"Yeah, and he doesn't really have the good life when it comes to his folks. Why aren't his parents helping him with these enemies he's made?!" said Sam.

"We gotta do something about this" said Peter.

Ember and the Dazzles sip their coffee and proceed to watch them chatter like crazy.

"This is getting interesting" said Adagio.

"You think this is a dad and daughter thing they have?" asked Aria.

"Looks like it" replied Sonata.

Ember then gets an idea. "Hey! How about you two go and talk to Martin about this, and maybe have the Spellman's look into it as well."

Peter and Sam look to each other and nod. "I guess that's the best shot we got" said Peter.

Then let's do this!" said Sam. They both leave the kitchen and head out of the house.

Ember checks her watch. "Three, Two, One."

Sam and Peter come back.

"Breakfast first" said Peter.

"And we have to change out of our sleep wear" said Sam.

Ember smiles, while the Dazzles clap at her good timing.

(Later, FutureTech HQ)

Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber are running some scans on both Peter and Sam.

With them in another room watching this are Neil, Leon, Lincoln, Linka, Gwen, Ember, The Dazzles, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Timmy, Boomer, Penny, Dana, Becky, Carol and Lori.

"So, what the heck did they do today?" Gwen asks Ember.

"We saw them wake up looking like messes" said Adagio.

"Sounds normal" replied Leon.

"But they were both chatting about this dream they both had" said Aria.

"And they said something about a boy who looks like a stunt double" said Sonata.

"Followed by some talk about the kid and his many enemies" said Ember.

Hearing that was making Neil feel very uncomfortable, at the bottom of his law enforcement badge. "I'm sorry. What?"

Then Martin and Victor have the results. "So, what's the verdict doc?" asked Peter.

"Okay first of all, I am not a doctor and secondly it seems you two may have shared the same dreams. But it has another thing to it" said Martin.

"Like what?" asked Lincoln.

"They weren't dreams. What you guys had was a vision, a dimensional realm vision of someone in another realm" said Victor.

"So, what you're saying is. Dad and I saw this kid, who has a troubled life in another world?" asked Sam.

"We believe so" replied Jack Cyber.

"But why the heck show Sam and me this vision? Why not send it to the man who was the best of CPS?" asked Peter.

"That's one thing I wanna know too" said Neil.

Martin then goes through some things Gyro once said. "We do not know. But the visions came to you for a good reason, and perhaps if we make contact with this world we can figure out what it is."

"So, we're going to another realm?" asked Dana.

"I believe so. But first we need to ensure we can create some form of government diplomacy there" said Victor.

"We have the coordinate of this realm when I scanned the minds of Peter and Sam. I can lock them onto the Chronosphere and we can activate the great gate to make a portal there" said Martin.

"Good call, Gyro is currently busy discussing things with Sienna Khan" said Penny.

"We'll need to deploy an army. We can't get in there empty handed" said Jack Cyber.

"And we need more info on what we're dealing with there" said Carol.

They all look to Neil. "So dad. You ready to put your form of law in order?" asked Lincoln.

Neil smiles hearing that. He then puts on his shades. "Let's go and serve some justice!"

While they all assemble their forces, Martin is looking at Lincoln. _'Why did he take a handful of our troops yesterday?'_

(Spellman Estate)

A massive Allied Convoy is passing through the great gate.

"Alright. We got the whole convoy set, and it looks like the place we're headed to be called Mellowbrook" said Martin.

"Doesn't seem mellow when we saw it through our eyes" said Sam.

Gwen and Timmy are both staying behind, The Dazzles are also staying at Spellman Estate until they come back home. Lincoln is brining Absol with him, Linka as well with her Arcanine. Jordan is also tagging along.

Penny soon arrives with Lisa Loud. They're gonna need some extra hands to get some Intel, Sombra is currently unavailable for contact.

Leon told them that Sergei and Loona are both staying home, they have some things to discuss regarding their kids name.

"Okay, so we have half the Royal Defenders set and ready" said Victor.

Neil sighs. "This is it, it's been way too long since we've done this CPS shit."

"Actually the last time we did this was either with Timmy or Duchess" said Leon.

Neil chuckles. "True."

Martin then triggers the great gate and the portal is now open. "Portals up! Let's move out!"

The allied military convoy makes its move and goes through the portal. With them are the rest of the Royal Defenders.

"Let's rock" said Neil as he hops onto a Multi-gunner IFV.

(Outskirts of Mellowbrook)

A Great Gate manifests itself and then creates a portal. The allied army comes out of the portal.

Guardian Tanks, Multi-Gunner IFV's, Pacifier FAV's, Mirage Tanks, Athena Cannons, Riptide ACV's and Future Tank X-1's, and in the middle of them is the MCV, which is where Martin is.

He then makes the call. "All forces stand back. We are about to establish the base!"

All the vehicles move out of the path and then Martin speak. "Construction vehicle at your service!" The whole MCV reconfigures itself into a massive structure known as the Construction Yard.

Then Power plants, Boot camps, Armor Facilities, Airbases, Defense Bureau and Ore Refineries and Depots. Around the base. Walls, Multi-Gunner turrets and Spectrum towers have been deployed.

The Allied base was now operational, or in other words. "Battlefield control established."

They all head into the base and get to the Construction yard.

Vehicles will be set to patrol the borders and within Mellowbrook, as well as aircraft in the skies. The Mirage Tanks can be set to the forests to stay stealthier and scout.

Jack Cyber and Lisa are already at work getting all the information they need from this town, though the tech I low graded for them and way too easy.

Martin, Victor and Penny take off for the US Government there.

The Royal Defenders get to their assignments.  
Lincoln, Linka and Jordan: Patrol the town. Look for the kid who is a daredevil or something.  
The Royal Teens: Go around the town and see just how obnoxious their teenagers are.  
Neil and Leon: They will be headed straight for Mellowbrook Elementary school to talk with the principal.  
Boomer is going to patrol around the borders in his Super Kirov Airship.  
Sam, Peter and Ember: Go around town and see just how odd the place can be, or see if there are any starnge things there.

(Mellowbrook)

Everyone is confused as to why there are lots of aircraft flying around.

Then they see some off vehicles going around their town.

(Lincoln, Linka and Jordan)

Lincoln and Jordan are both using the Vulture, with Absol in the side car, and Linka is riding her Arcanine.

Many of the people see them and are kinda confused. A boy with blonde hair and glasses sees their ride and was curious and tries to follow them, it's Ronaldo.

They soon stop at a red light. "Nothing spotted yet. We should search in another area" said Lincoln.

"Agreed, there doesn't seem much action around these parts of the town" said Linka.

"Which means we're looking in the wrong spots" Jordan uses her tablet. "We should check this place called … Dead Man's Drop?"

They were confused by that name. "What kind of name is that?" asked Linka.

"Sounds like something that kid would do. He could be there" said Lincoln.

"Hey!" they all turn around and see some nerdy kid running to them. "Thank you for letting me catch up!"

"What do you want kid?" asked Jordan.

"Sorry, I was just fascinated by this vehicle of yours. It looks as if it defies the meaning of physics itself" said Ronaldo.

Lincoln is getting annoyed by this kid, almost like he has this feeling he's not friendly at all. "Yea, whatever. We don't have time to deal with you kid."

"Can I at least know how it works or maybe what fuels it?" asked Ronaldo as he is close to touching the Vulture, but he is stopped by the large yellow and orange furred dog with fire in its mouth.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Ronaldo backs away in shock.

"My faithful companion. Step away from the bike and no one gets fried and/or turned to ash" said Linka.

Just then someone on a skateboard races right by the stop light to the left turn.

"And there he is. Let's go guys!" Lincoln finally races off just as the light turns green. Arcanine with Linka also follows.

Ronaldo had no clue as to what was happening. Then he sees some advanced aircraft in the sky, he was getting suspicious as to if those kids were linked with all of this.

What they all don't know, is that a limo with some rich teenager saw everything. "Follow that strange bike!" yelled the teen.

"You got it boss!" replied his bodyguard/driver. The limo drives off to follow them.

Lincoln accelerates his vulture bike to try and catch up to the kid on his high speed skateboard, but this kid is not alone.

His name is Kick, Kick Buttowski (real name Clarence Francis Buttowski) and he is a kid with the dream to become the greatest daredevil in the world.

And the company he has is holding onto the skateboard with the camera being live, his wingman, his best friend, his muscle, his support, his best pal, his sidekick Gunther!

"We're close Kick! We just have to bypass more caution cones and that place that hasn't been finished building" said Gunther.

"Then let's pick it up! Hit it Gunther!" said Kick.

"You got it Kick!" Gunther then uses a small jet engine they made earlier. At first it doesn't work, Gunther pushes the button on it again, but nothing.

Then he sees it was out of fuel. Then Gunther has an idea. He pulls out a can Cheetah Chug, and he empties it into the engine and the whole jet engine makes great speed.

"Is this fast enough?!" yelled Gunther as he holds on.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Wooooooohooooo!" yelled Kick.

"I swallowed a bug! And it tasted nice!" yelled Gunther.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are shocked by this. "We have to keep up with him" said Jordan.

"You guys hit the thrusters, Growlie and I will try and find an alternate route" said Linka.

"Okay sis. Absol go with them" said Lincoln. Absol nods and jumps off the bike and joins Linka and Growlie. Linka then uses her watch to open a portal to pass through.

Lincoln then reveals the red button on his bike. "You ready for this Jordan?"

She holds onto him. "I've piloted the Odin before, I've learned how to ride your bike! I am so ready!"

Lincoln pushes the red button and the thrusters of the vulture transform into Apollo fighter pulse jets and they speed off.

They soon catch up to Kick and Gunther.

Gunther notices them. "What the heck?" He then taps Kick's shoulder. "Not now Gunther! We have to make it! We have to beat my time record!"

"Kick, someone's catching up with us" said Gunther.

"What?" Kick turns to see a boy and a girl on a hover bike and they look as if they're dressed like heroes.

"Pull over" said Lincoln.

Kick snickers. "Let's see you two catch up to me first!" They go ahead of them, but then Lincoln and Jordan stay at the same speed as they are.

"Kick, they're still next to us" said Gunther. Kick turns to see the two older kids waving at them.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" said Kick.

Then Lincoln bike detects something. Up ahead was a ramp. _'Oh, so that's what he's doing. Maybe I can help him out.'_

Lincoln attaches his bike to Kick's jet engine. This creates a reaction to the low tech jet engine and it picks up even more speed.

"Oh yeah! Now this is what I call fast!" yelled Kick. They all hang on tight and they make it to the ramp and fly upwards.

The Limo following them runs out of gas from trying to keep up. "Are you kidding me?!" said the teenager in anger.

The kids on high speed vehicles are now skyward and pass by two Harbinger Gunships. They were now hovering in the sky.

"So, what was all this about?" asked Lincoln. Then gravity pulls them back down and they're falling.

Gunther screams in fear. Lincoln, Jordan and Kick however don't flinch from this.

Lincoln sees Kick has a backpack and it probably has a parachute. "Hey kid, let me help with the landing."

Kick smiles. "Then show me what your ride can do!"

Lincoln looks to Jordan and nods, she gets the idea and pulls onto a lever next to her. It deploys the flaps of the Vulture bike, but they're still picking up speed.

"Wait for it" said Lincoln.

"We're inbound to ground level" said Jordan.

"Wait for it" said Kick.

"I need to pee real badly!" said Gunther.

Lincoln and Kick then lock onto the surface target. They both maneuver both skateboard and bike and they slam into the ground.

The smoke clears and they come out unharmed. So do they're rides.

Kick gets off his bike and does his signature pose. "Chimichanga!"

Gunther runs off into a bush to pee. "Thank goodness. Now I don't need the spare undies in my pocket."

Lincoln chuckles. "That was kinda intense. Haven't done that since we sky dived into the fight on Bel'Shir."

"Or when we had to eject from the medivac on Tarsonis" said Jordan. The two of them chuckle and give each other a quick kiss.

Kick sees this. He should be disgusted, but for some reason he was not. He thought they were cool and whatever they're doing is kinda cool. "Nice ride kid, that a bike?"

"It is, your skateboard seems to be sturdy and built to last. Very impressive" said Lincoln.

"Heh. Me and my board, we've been through a lot and she has lasted as long as the first day I got her. Same goes with my helmet" said Kick.

The two boys look to each other and smile.

"Lincoln, Lincoln Spellman."

"Kick, Kick Buttowski."

"This is Jordan Rosato, she's my girlfriend" said Lincoln. "Gotta admit, you got some skill with whatever it was you're planning" said Jordan.

"Thanks. Gunther and I have been planning this whole thing, we didn't expect to get some extra help" said Kick. "Speaking of which, Gunther! What was the time?"

Gunther comes out of the bushes and checks his stopwatch. "We beat your last record by two seconds."

Kick smiles. "We can do better, next time."

"You seem like a kid who likes to go all in with your stunts" said Lincoln.

"I always do, I come up with a plan to make sure it goes out smoothly. But if things aren't going quite as I hoped, then I improvise and make my own plan, a new plan" replied Kick.

"Wow. Tactical, kinda like Linc and myself. And his twin sister" said Jordan.

"Twin? You have a twin sister?" asked Kick.

Lincoln nods. "I do, and she should be arriving right …. Now." A portal opens up and Linka and Absol with Growlie come out.

"Sorry we're late. We stopped for some hotdogs" said Linka.

Kick and Gunther were shocked to see this Lincoln look alike and whatever she's riding on.

"By the horn of my uncle's, uncles, uncles, uncle. What the heck is that thing?" said Gunther.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan smiled. Linka then tosses two hotdogs to Kick and Gunther, Kick catches his while Gunther uses his mouth. "I got it!"

"Let's talk someplace better" said Lincoln.

Kick smiles to this. "I know just the place!"

They follow Kick who gets on his skateboard. Lincoln and Linka with Absol follow and so does Linka on Growlie, they brought with them Gunther on board. "This thing is so soft! And cool!"

(With the Royal Teens)

Dana and Becky are inside of Leni's car. While Lori and Carol are inside of Luna's ride.

They all go around the town looking for any signs of teenage drama and misguided lifestyle.

They spot a couple of cheerleaders who seem more like the preppy popular kind. Some jocks who definitely put jerk in the name and some nerds who have less self-esteem.

The teens parked their car near a coffee shop, all six of them come out with their drinks and lean onto Leni and Luna's rides.

"Ugh, this town puts a lot of bad stuff for teens here" said Dana.

"None of them seem capable of handling their own when they grow up" said Becky.

"Those cheerleaders don't look as friendly as the ones we know and have" said Leni.

"Same with those dumb jocks, we gotta steer clear of them" said Carol.

"Literally, a bunch of punks" said Lori.

Luna checks her phone. "Says here Lincoln and the others found the kid, they're gonna have some chat time with him. We should go and check in on them."

They are about to get back to their cars, till they heard someone calling them. "Hello ladies!"

They turn around to see three teenage boys. One who looks like a jerk with black hair, and the other two look more like his henchman, one with green hair and no visi9bility of eyes and the other with brown hair and is wearing 3D glasses.

"Oh boy" said Leni.

"Looks like we got ourselves the annoying flirt types" said Carol.

"They look thirteen" said Dana.

"And very obnoxious" said Becky.

The three boys are now standing in front of the annoyed teens. "What the heck do you want dude?" said Luna in annoyance.

"Well, we noticed that you six look new here in Mellowbrook, and you gals got some sweet rides" said Brad.

"And you girls look way prettier than any girls we've seen here in town" said Pantsy.

"And your rides are so wicked!" said Horace.

"Can it you two!" yelled Brad. He then tries to look cool to them again. "The names Brad! As in the Yeah Brad! Maybe you've heard of me."

"No" they all replied.

"What? But I am all the rage in town" said Brad. "Maybe you gals must've heard of me from some rumors."

"No" they replied.

"Look dude, we don't have time to deal with some doofus's right now. We got our own plans" said Luna.

"So why don't you guys back off" said Leni.

Brad then gets in front of their rides. "Wait!"

"Ugh! What now you weirdo?!" asked Lori.

"Maybe we can all tag along? Like friends?" asked Brad.

They all look to each other, and then back to Brad. "No!"

"Please! We just wanna hang out with some girls who could get the other babes at our school jealous!" begged Brad.

"Dude, this is just pathetic. Also, we're already in relationships" said Luna.

"And I'm sure Leon wouldn't like a dork trying to ogle me" said Dana.

"Martin would have you skewered inside and out" said Becky.

"Who knows what Victor can do with this kid" said Carol.

"Bobby would literally fight for me till the end, without bailing" said Lori.

"Same goes for Loni, he's improved so well!" said Leni.

"Sam would eat you alive, and then spit you into a fiery pit in the bottom of the volcano" said Luna in anger.

That last part was enough to make Brad scared. Then they all hear a truck horn, they look to see it was Peter, Ember and Sam.

"Hey girls, any luck finding the kid?" asked Peter.

"We did, well our little bro did. He's with him right now, they're talking" said Luna.

Sam goes to Luna, hugs and kisses her. "Great, then we should get going. We have to ask the kid some stuff about what's been going on with his life."

"We have the coordinates to where they are. Let's move" said Carol.

Peter then sees the three boys. "Who the heck are these boneheads?" asked Ember.

"Just some low life perverted dorks, we dealt with them" said Lori.

Sam goes to Brad and punches him in the gut. "Go near my girlfriend and I'll be sure to bury you into the pavement." She then goes back to her dad's truck.

"Nice punch there darling" said Peter. They all drive off to the location of Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

Horace and Pantsy help Brad back up. "Are you okay man?" asked Pantsy.

"You got punched hard, by a girl" said Horace. "Again."

Brad was shocked, but he still felt pain from the punch to his gut. "When were girls lovers for each other?!"

(With Lincoln)

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Absol and Arcanine are now at the hang out of kick and Gunther, which was a gulley. They see a couch, some posters and a cooler. The place also seemed like a place for them to skate and do some small stunts.

"This place seems, kinda nice" said Jordan. Though the place seemed to be near some dirty water.

"Why is this your hang out?" asked Linka.

"We found it when we were doing one of Kick's stunts. Then it was taken away by Kick's brother Brad. But we were able to get it back" said Gunther.

"Okay. Then why didn't you guys just look for a better hang out, like some old warehouse, or maybe an abandoned lot where you guys can make something out of it" said Lincoln.

"Sorry, but this place was just right for us. There is no way we're changing it up" said Kick. "Also, this is the one place where Gunther and I do some planning, whether its stunts or messing with Brad."

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are confused by this. Okay, so I guess that's just how you two deal with it" said Jordan.

"How old are you two?" asked Lincoln

"Eleven" said Kick.

"Twelve, and I'm gonna be thirteen next month" said Gunther.

"Okay, and Brad? Is he like your brother?" asked Linka.

"Sadly, he is my brother. I think he's fourteen, he's bound to become fifteen. Soon" replied Kick.

"Wow, is he like a bad brother or something?" asked Lincoln.

"You have no idea what it is like living with Brad. He thinks he's the boss of me, we always fight, which seems kinda normal. He always tries to ruin my stunts and he can be a real big smelly jerk about everything he does" said Kick.

"His only problem. He thinks he's so cool, but he's not. He thinks he can get a girlfriend, but he can't" chuckled Gunther.

"So true Gunther, so true" said Kick.

"Wow! That's a lot of information there Kick" said Lincoln. "I have encountered some jerk class siblings myself, but that was before I became adopted."

This raised some questions to Kick. "You used to have a family?"

"We did" replied Linka. "It's not easy to believe us. But we're both from different families, you can say we're both gender bent from each other."

Kick eats his hotdog. "Okay, I guess I can believe that. How many siblings did you two have?"

"Ten" they replied.

Gunther chokes. "Only Eleven?! Huh, my family has more than that, when the bloodline gets greater."

"And what happened to them?" asked Kick.

"We were split up. Me and three of my sisters were adopted together" said Lincoln.

"I was adopted into the same family as Lincoln is, I have no clue as to where my treacherous family are, but at least I can trust one of them since he's redeemed" said Linka.

Kick was intrigued. "The sisters you're with. Do they cause you any trouble?"

"Well, back when I was part of my old family, we would have arguments, small fights and some bad complications. But the two older sisters I have don't do that anymore, they've changed since then" replied Lincoln.

"Lincoln has a very special sibling bond with his sister Luna, she is the one sister he can truly trust, well next to Leni" replied Jordan.

"We've all been through a lot together" said Linka.

Kick was intrigued by this new knowledge. "So, what about those planes I've been seeing. Are they with you guys?"

"They are" they replied. They then tell Kick and Gunther all about themselves and their friends and families.

Eventually Kick decided to tell them of the things that have happened to him. This was lots of information they couldn't believe it, and luckily Lincoln, Linka and Jordan have small microphones for the Allied base to hear.

Jack Cyber and Lisa are shocked from what they're hearing.

"So, do you like being treated like this Kick?" asked Linka.

"Being mocked and laughed at, even though you then get respect in the end?" asked Jordan.

"Meh, I'm used to it. No matter what's gonna happen, I still stand tall and I always take it head on" said Kick.

"Kick, what's been happening to you is close to being dubbed Child abuse. Your parents haven't even bothered to punish your brother after he tormented you with his online video posting!" said Lincoln.

"You're neighbor Ms. Chicarelli is nothing more than a bully and a complete control freak!" said Linka.

"And that rich teen Gordie! He doesn't deserve to just cheat like that! Kick your life here maybe awesome, but it's only a matter of time before someone takes things too far with you" said Jordan.

Lincoln could then see the change of emotion on the eleven year old. "Have you ever thought about that Kick?"

Kick sighs. "You can say some part of me always thinks, what the heck would happen if one of my stunts went way too far. Or what if Brad ruins the stunt and I end up in the hospital again. Some little part of me sometimes wishes I could just be in a place where I can be able to do my stunts and cause little to know trouble at all."

Gunther was shocked by this, this was a part of Kick he never even knew. "Kick, are you okay?" asked Gunther.

Kick is turned away from them, and they could tell he was wiping away some tears. "I'm fine guys." He then turns around. "You guys wanna get something cool to drink?"

Gunther checks the cooler. "Huh, I guess we're out of Cheetah Chug."

"Cheetah what?" asked Jordan.

"Oh you guys have to try it! It's the best sports drink out there!" said Gunther.

This was starting to get a bit intense for them. "Okay, so where is it?" asked Linka.

"Follow us" Kick hops onto his skateboard. "To Food 'n' Fix!" he races off. Gunther chases after him.

Linka hops onto Arcanine and Lincoln, Jordan and Absol get on the Vulture Bike and they drive off.

"I'm gonna have to send the others the new coordinates to our location" said Lincoln as he uses his watch to send the others the new coordinates.

(Mellowbrook Elementary)

Neil, Leon and Principal Henry are walking down the halls.

"So, Kick is a nuisance here?" asked Neil.

Principal Henry sighs. "At most times he can be. But mostly to the janitor, but to be honest he can be a good kid at times. He's cautious and knows how to avoid colliding with anyone in the hallways. I just wish he could get his grades up more, he has discontinued homework and failing grades!"

"Wow! There has to be something he is truly good at from your point of view" said Leon.

"Well, there was the time I helped train him for the school Spelling Bee, so we could beat that Spanish rival of mine! He aced it, at first I thought my methods were good for him, but it wasn't. So we took the extreme approach and he was able to do quite well" said Principal Henry.

Neil smiles. "So, is there anything else we should know about Kick Buttowski?"

"Where do I start? There is his little sister who does pageants and almost never comes to school. She seems more homeschooled everyday" said Principal Henry.

"There is his older brother Brad, I felt sorry that he had to be humiliated by him when his brother kept posting all of his fails online."

"Then there's Ms. Chicarelli. She's …. She's the scariest person within the Cul-de-sac of where the Buttoswski's live. Every neighbor either hates or is scared of her and her dog Oscar. All the time she takes discipline in the most extreme. Heck she'll get upset from just one blade of grass getting cut!"

Neil and Leon keep listening to all of the outrageous things that happen to the town and school, they had a person who was willing to confess. And he has no clue that Neil and Leon are CPS.

(Allied Outpost outside of Mellowbrook)

Jack Cyber and Lisa have got their hands on tons of info.

"Damn! This town is riddled with anarchy and chaos" said Jack Cyber.

"And I thought Royal Woods has issues, this place truly takes it all to a whole new level" said Lisa.

"Crazy neighbors, disturbing stalkers, mean kids, teenage stupidity, hazardous zones and plain mean folks! We gotta do something about this town" said Jack Cyber.

Then Lisa sees some footage from the BMX rodeo and one rich teen and how he's been winning. "Interesting, it appears we have someone who cheats in sports."

"What?" Jack Cyber also sees this. They then see the kid they are looking for doing all he can to beat him.

"Looks like we may have found someone who has to be put down for good" said Jack Cyber.

"Let us not get my sister Lynn to see this. She for one does not approve cheating and would probably tear him apart" said Lisa.

"Let's do some more research on this boy, perhaps his rich life may have a link with his father or something" said Jack Cyber as he goes back to his screen.

"And then we can be able to put this obnoxious delinquent down for good" said Lisa as she starts getting information.

Just then a medivac arrives, and lands onto the airbase. "Looks like they did their job and we have government agreements done" said Jack Cyber.

"It was about time, we're going to need all hands on this" said Lisa.

(Food 'n' Fix)

Wade hands the kids some Cheetah Chug. "Here you go my little dudes, fresh from my trunk. Wish it was cool for the freezer, but that thing is acting up." They all look to the freezer and see it start to hum and shake wildly.

"Whoa! Never saw that kind of shaking since my uncle saw his worst fear" said Gunther.

Lincoln hands Linka his drink and goes to the freezer. Lincoln scans it and uses his blaster to freeze the freezer. He then thaws it out to flame mode and the machine hums normally once more.

Kick, Gunther and Wade are shocked by this.

"Whoa there little dude, what the heck did you just do there?" asked Wade.

Lincoln puts his shredder blaster away. "The thing just need to cool down a bit and I think it needs some new vents and a few new parts, then she'll be working fine for the next two years, right now she has till two days until she goes back to shaking and rattling."

"Dang man. That has got to be the finest professional work I have ever seen. You really are from another realm aren't ya" said Wade.

"We are, and we have done tons of other stuff than just this" replied Linka.

"You know what, these Cheetah Chugs are on the house. As a reward for fixing my freezer" said Wade.

"Good job Lincoln" said Kick. He then drinks his soda.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan look to their drinks and smell it. It had this strange smell in it, something that didn't quite smell right for them.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Bottoms up" Gunther drinks his Cheetah Chug.

"I think I'll just save mine for later" said Linka as she puts it into her bag. She's just going to hand it to FutureTech for further studying.

Lincoln and Jordan put their drinks back on the counter, this was confusing to Wade. "What gives little dudes?"

"Can we have something that isn't named after a high speed animal?" asked Lincoln.

Wade then hands them some chocolate sodas from his trunk. "Here you go dudes, these should fair your tastes."

Lincoln and Jordan drink their chocolate sodas. Linka also orders one instead.

"Also, what's with the big dogs?" asked Wade as he points to Arcanine and Absol who are eating some beef jerky.

"They're kinda our companions" said Lincoln.

"Companions with some amazing abilities" said Linka.

"Well, if what the Danger dude and Wingman say is true, then I am one to be called a believer" said Wade.

They then look to Kick and Gunther. "So, you guys come here for stuff more often?" asked Jordan.

"Only when we need something to be fixed, something to eat or just hang out with Wade" said Gunther.

"Wade is pretty much a good friend of ours" said Kick. "And he's on the cool with it."

"Way to make the words Danger Dude and Wingman" replied Wade. "Which reminds me, your delivery just came Danger Dude."

Wade pulls out a pack of Cheetah Chug XE. "Here you go man" Kick grabs the six packs. XE means: e**X**treme **E**mergency.

"Appreciated Wade" said Kick.

Just then they hear the Vulture Bike alarm go off. They all look out the window and see three teens messing with the Vulture Bike. Three teens that Kick and Gunther know. "Oh boy."

"Looks like we got trouble" said Linka as she finishes her drink.

"Should I call the po-lice?" asked Wade.

"No, we got this" replied Lincoln. He finishes his drink and banks shot it into a trash can. "Right on Silver mane" said Wade.

Outside Brad, Pantsy and Horace keep going through the bike, but they can't find the keys, they can't open its parts and they can't even hotwire it.

"Dude, what the heck is this thing anyway? I don't even know where the keys are" said Pantsy.

"I can't even open anything in this thing" said Horace.

"Keep looking, whatever this thing is the Brad has got to give it a shot!" said Brad as he tries to open the seats.

"But aren't you still taking driving lessons?" asked Pantsy.

"And you haven't even passed yet" said Horace.

"Can it you two and just keep looking!" said Brad. But then the bike starts to turn on and then it spins wildly and shakes them off, the three teens land into some bushes.

"Hey, we got it to turn on" said Pantsy.

"Guess we didn't need the keys" said Horace.

"What the heck are you three retards even doing?" they turn to see three kids, and Kick and Gunther.

"You gotta be kidding me? What the heck are you doing here dilweed?" said Brad.

"None of your business. What are you doing here Brad?" said Kick menacingly.

Pantsy gets up. "Trying to pry that thing open."

Lincoln then pulls out his phone. "Yeah, I'm gonna need some backup here now. We got three delinquents trying to commit grand theft auto."

Brad was confused as to what he was doing. He then sees the other two kids place the rest of their stuff into the Vulture's locked compartments.

"This thing is yours?!" said Brad.

Lincoln then starts to send a text message through his tablet. "Yeah, what of it?"

"What the heck is a kid doing with a …. a … What the heck is this thing anyway?" yelled Brad.

"Brad, this is none of your business. Now back off Brad" said Kick.

Brad laughs. "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it dilweed?"

Then Absol and Arcanine come out and are standing next to the kids.

"Whoa! Those are some big puppies" said Horace.

"What the heck are those things supposed to be?" said Brad.

Linka then pulls out her crossbow. "Sir, please step back before someone gets hurt." She then converts it into a sniper rifle.

"Ha! You think I'm supposed to be scared of some toy weapon?!" laugh Brad.

Linka shoots it a few meters of Brad, they turn to see a hole in the tree. "Whoa! That thing is real?!" said Horace in fear.

Lincoln then puts his phone and tablet away and pulls out his shredder blaster. "I contact authorities, well government officials and they'll be here shortly."

"You called the cops on us?!" yelled Brad.

"Not cops, much worse" said Jordan. Then they spot some jets (Apollo Fighters) flying high above them, the jets start to circle. They are soon joined by Cryocopters.

Brad looks to Lincoln in anger. "Why you little twerp!" Brad charges at Lincoln, but he gets tackled by Kick.

"Stop this Brad! You did this to yourself!" said Kick.

"Don't tell me this is my fault!" Brad then knocks Kick off of him and he lands onto the road.

A limo is about to hit Kick. Kick gets up and sees the Limo headed towards him at point blank.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Gunther are shocked by this. "Kick!"

The Limo then passes by, and Kick was nowhere to be found. "What the?!" said Lincoln.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Gunther to the sky.

Then Linka sees something. "Guys look!"

The dust disperses and they see Kick being held by someone with electric blue hair. It was Sam Sharp as Sam Livewire.

"Kick! He's alive!" said Gunther.

"That was too close!" said Jordan.

Kick opens his eyes and sees the concerned face of the sixteen year old teen. "You okay little dude?"

"Yeah …. I guess" replied Kick as he is a bit fazed by this.

Brad and his two pals saw what almost happened. Pantsy and Horace try to flee. But they get punched in the face by Lori and Carol. "Literal idiots."

Sam places Kick back onto the ground. Ember comes to them. "Are you two alright?!"

"We are Ember. I'm glad I made it in time, otherwise you could've been road kill" replied Sam.

Kick was a bit startled by seeing that Limo close to hitting him, but he shakes it off. "Thanks, that was pretty fast and I assume you must be with those three."

"I am" smiled Sam. She then looks to Brad. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?! He did this to himself! I was just trying to get to that twerp for calling the cops on me!" said Brad.

Then his feet get frozen in place. "Do not call him Twerp!" He turns around to see one of the teenage girls from before, but now with ice powers and really, really angry.

Brad tries to move, but he can't. "What the heck is going on here?!"

Then a medivac dropship arrives and coming out is Neil and Leon.

"So, you think it was a good idea to steal a government vehicle and endanger some children huh" said Neil.

Neil then grabs him by his front shirt. "You are in a whole lot of trouble! And your parents will wanna hear all this!"

Brad knew he was in trouble.

Neil then looks to Lincoln. "You okay kid?"

"We are dad, and if it helps the Vulture Bike had her security mode online the whole time, so she saw everything" said Lincoln. A burst drone comes out from the bike and lands onto Leni's shoulder.

"Looks like we got some evidence" said Linka.

"No!" yelled Brad.

"This day just got interesting" said Peter.

Kick smiled. He felt as if some change is coming, well he has no idea. Then he gets hugged by Gunther. "Kick! You're okay! I thought you died!" it was a bone crushing hug.

"Okay Gunther … You can let go of me now!" groaned Kick.

Sam was able to separate them. "Are you sure your fine little dude?"

Kick felt weird being around Sam, and she seemed kinda familiar. Like from a dream.

Then they spot some Allied vehicles and Mellowbrook police arrive. It was time to put the whole plan in motion, some jets are in pursuit of the Limo.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This is going to get spicy real fast. I would like to thank Red16Dragon for helping me with this. It wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you dude! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Kick Buttowski is the property of Disney and Disney XD.**


	246. Ch246 The Suburban Daredevil part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 246: The Suburban Daredevil part 2**

**In collaboration of Heavy5Commando and Red16Dragon. Enjoy my readers!**

(Mellowbrook Cul-de-sac)

Everything is peaceful in the neighborhood. Seems almost too peaceful.

Ms. Chicarelli is relaxing in her home, but then her dog Oscar starts barking at something. Then her glass of water starts to vibrate. "What on earth is going on?!"

She then has an idea on what might be happening. "That little stunt delinquent!" She heads out of her house with her dog in hand.

"You are in so much trouble this time Buttowski!" But then she stops when she sees a group of military vehicles drive by and some aircraft. She decides to slowly go back into her home and lock the door.

Mr. Vickle is trimming his hedges and sees this. "Oh my, this seems unexpected. Wonder what's all this about?"

Ronaldo is looking for Kendall and has some flowers, looks like he's trying to become her boyfriend again. But then he sees that same hover bike, and it's being accompanied by an army of advanced tech. "What the heck is all this?!"

Kendall Perkins is walking through the neighborhood trying to get some people to sign off to the cleanup of the gulley, but then she sees the group of Allied forces drive by her. "What the heck is all of this?"

Then she sees someone she recognizes standing on top of the Future Tank X-1. "Clarence?!" And she also sees Brad cuffed and tied to the top of the Riptide ACV. _'Something must've happened.'_

Someone hiding inside of her house and breathes heavily from seeing Kick on top of a tank and she sneaks away.

"Dude! This is awesome!" said Kick.

Peter chuckles. "Glad you like these things, Allied forces know how to make this all possible for battle."

Sam is sitting next to him on the Future Tank. "You really like things that go eXtreme don't ya Kick."

"You kidding? This is what I call riding in style!" replied Kick.

Gunther is riding the top of the Future Tank's Photon cannon. "Is this a robot?"

"Yes, yes I am" replied the Future Tank.

They soon spot their location. "Guys, Buttowski house just ahead" said Leon in his Tiger Tank.

They then stop the whole allied vehicle escort crew outside of the house, they were surprised the parents haven't heard them. But a blonde little girl on her trike sees this and is shocked.

Kick jumps off and sees her. "Hey sis."

Brianna is shocked and has no clue how to respond to any of this.

(Inside the Buttowski house)

The reason why they can't hear all coming from outside, is because Harold Buttowski is listening to some soothing music all while reading the newspaper in the living room, and his wife, Honey Buttowski is making some fudge brownies in the kitchen.

Then they hear the doorbell ring. "Wonder who that could be" said Honey.

When she opens the door she sees Neil and some peacekeepers with him. "We're with the US government, are you Honey Buttowski?"

Honey has no clue how to respond to any of this. "Umm, Harold. Can you come here please?"

Harold gets up from his chair and heads to the door. "What seems to be the ... (spots the soldiers) what is this?"

Neil then steps aside and they see Kick and Gunther being licked by Arcanine and Brad in cuffs.

They knew something bad must've happened, and they believed it was both they're sons fault.

"Sir, I'm sure cuffing my son isn't necessary. I'm sure whatever it is my boys did wasn't too bad" said Harold.

"Sir. Brad almost got your son killed when he was almost hit by a limo at point blank range" said Neil.

They both gasped. Same with Brianna. "What?!"

"You guys should be lucky I was able to save him!" said Sam. "And the authorities are still in pursuit of the limo that almost did all of this."

"Also your son Brad tried to steal a government class vehicle" Leon shows them the vulture bike.

"And it belongs to me!" said Lincoln who was really pissed off.

The Buttowski parents didn't know what to make of all this.

Neil approaches them. "Let's talk inside, shall we." They let Neil, Peter, Ember, Sam, Lincoln, Linka Jordan, Luna and Lori come inside. As well as Kick, Gunther, Brianna and Brad. Brad's friends Pantsy and Horace have been brought back to their families and are going to be facing some major punishment.

Everyone else stayed outside as guards. A medivac then arrives and coming out is Martin, Victor, Penny, Jack Cyber and Lisa.

"Where are they?" asked Martin.

"They're in the house" replied Leon.

The five of them also enter the house, and they have lots of information for them.

Kendall, Ronaldo and almost half the neighborhood gather to the area. But soldiers are keeping them away.

(Inside the Buttowski house)

Neil and Peter explain to them of the things Brad has made and caused. And as further proof, Lisa shows them some footage of the wrong doings Brad has committed throughout some episodes and the party he setup without his parents knowing and the incident with his stupid website.

Seeing her son Kick get humiliated and hurt like that was Honey's breaking point. She gets up goes to Brad and slaps him in the face.

This shocks Harold, Brianna and Kick. Mostly Brad. "M-Mom?! W-Why?!"

"Why?! Why?! You just humiliated your own brother and didn't even check on his own safety! You deliberately made him look like a complete laughing stock all for your stupid website!" yelled Honey.

This was a side of his mom Kick has never seen, he knows she was once a daredevil like him, and he knows how much he and his mom have in common. But he never knew she can be this protective.

"How could you do that to your only brother?! You're supposed to be the older brother in the family! You're supposed to be a good example! What is wrong with you?!" Honey yells. She then calms down and Ember helps her to a chair.

"Take it easy ma'am" said Ember.

"T-Thank you. I didn't know ….. That my son would do this to his only brother, I know Brianna wouldn't do anything this far" said Honey.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that" Lisa shows her footage of what transpired in the super market. Kick trying to keep his sister well behaved in line and also trying not to get in trouble.

Brianna was now in trouble, and her mom was not looking happy. "What the heck?!" yelled Honey.

Then it shows Brianna and her friends beating up Kick just because he convinced Scarlett now to be in the show anymore.

Honey was now in full anger, but she decided to calm down. She could tell that these people are authority and would take care of this themselves.

"Are you okay ma'am?" asked Peter.

"Not at the moment. I am trying to keep calm, because I know you people have something else planned" said Honey.

Neil smiles. "Thank you ma'am. And we have a plan on what to do with your stupid son and his friends. Reformatory military school, he'll be spending the remainder of his teenage life there, until he's twenty."

This shocked them, well not all of them. "Y-You can't! Please!" begged Brad.

"Bradley Buttowski behave! Or so help me I will get rid of all your tankini stuff!" said Honey.

"What?! No! My life is nothing without Tankini!" cried Brad.

Linka looks this up and is wide eyed about this, he then shows it to his dad. "Whoa! Looks like we got some parental guidance meetings to make with this crap." He then hands the tablet back to Linka.

Brad knew this was turning bad real fast. "Brad and his friends will be sent to the military school come tomorrow morning, in the meantime they will be placed into holding cells at the Allied outskirt base" said Neil.

"No!" begged Brad.

Honey sighed in relief. Then she looked to her daughter, she wasn't pleased at what she did. "And what of Brianna?"

"I suggest you keep her from performing in any pageants, and have her attend school more often. Principal Henry has told me quite a lot about the things you Buttowski's have been through. Also, have Brianna attend Summer school to keep her grades up" replied Neil.

Brianna wanted to say something. But to the fact her mom is not feeling like her happy self was something she did not want to provoke. I mean she just saw her mother slap Brad, hard!

Kick felt bad about what Brianna has to go through. "Mom, I know Brianna has done a lot of mean stuff to me, but can you at least just let he ride on her trike. We both have some common grounds."

Honey thought it was nice of her son to be nice to his little sister, even after she almost got them in trouble at the supermarket. "Okay fine. But she still can't do pageantry, and she will have to go to school on a regular basis."

Things were starting to turn well for them. Until Harold spoke. "And what about Kick? I know he's been doing a lot of stunts as of lately and there is no reason to punish him."

Neil looks to him. "Dude, we're not punishing the kid. He has done nothing wrong but set up inaccurate stunts. Which he has to fix, and that's also another thing we have to talk about."

It didn't take long for Honey to notice the CPS badge on Neil, she knew what he was getting at. So she speaks up.

"Mr. Spellman, I understand what you're going to say. Kick has had some bad grades and unfinished homework and I know we haven't been the best of parents towards him, perhaps that's why his stunts usually end up with him getting hurt. As you should know I was once a former Daredevil, which is where he gets it from and from his grandfather who was a soldier in World War 2."

Neil looks at the picture of when Honey Buttowski was once known as the high speed boat daredevil "Honey Splash."

"And I understand what else you're going to say. Kick needs a family that can be truly supportive and help him whenever he has issues, we haven't been that good to him to the fact we're always being occupied by Brad and Brianna. And Kick seems to be a sort of good role model for Brianna and I just wished Brad was a good role model for Kick."

Kick was confused at first, but then some part of him finally knows where this was going.

"So yes. I think it's best if Kick was with a family that will watch out for him and not go crazy. I mean my husband is obsessed with his car and my cookies and I myself go berserk when it's my wedding anniversary. The whole family can be a bit insane, but Kick seems to the only one who can keep his cool in and his temper at bay."

Kick gets up. "Mom .What are you doing?"

Honey goes down to his level. "Kick, sweetie. I know you think that what you're doing is, what you think is right. But I don't want you to end up getting hurt even more, those videos of you getting a beating was horrible and to the fact that Brad and whoever in this town keeps trying to ruining your stunts." Honey starts to shed some tears.

"You have lots of enemies that I know of. And I'm afraid that one day they will mess with your stunt that you could end up hurt …. Or …. Or worse!" she then hugs Kick. "You deserve a family that could do better, I should've supported you more son."

Kick hugs her back and is trying to hold back his tears. Gunther could see Kick was close to crying.

Then Sam kneels down and speaks. "It's okay Kick, just let it all out."

Those words were kind and true for him to understand and he lets his tears fall as he hugs his mom. Now he understands all of it.

This is a side of Kick Gunther has never seen, neither has the rest of the family.

They soon break the hug. "Mom, it's okay. I think I get it now. My stunts can get out of hand and maybe one day I could end up worse than in a hospital."

Honey smiles and kisses his forehead. "Go on son."

Kick heads up to his room, they know what he's going to do. Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Sam and Luna follow to help him pack.

Honey then looks to Neil. "He will be with a better family right?"

"We'll see what we can do. I don't know if there's even such a thing as a family of daredevils in our world, but I will try" replied Neil. "Also, I am so glad you understood all of this, not all parents I've met can understand the situation at hand."

"I guess you can say I've been very much of a caring and selfless mother for a long while." Then Honey recalls that blonde haired teen. "That girl, who is she?"

"Sam Sharp" replied Lori.

"My daughter" replied Peter.

Honey looks to Peter. "Kick seems to trust her, like an older siblings figure."

Peter smiles. He understands. "Ma'am, you have my word that I will make sure Kick is in good hands. The god hands of myself, my daughters and my girlfriend."

"How many children do you have?" asked Honey.

"Four girls. Sam, Adagio, Aria and Sonata. Al four of them with musical talent" said Peter.

"I'm practically musical as well" replied Ember.

"I used to serve in the army core in the Middle East, and I myself am musical with talent, and working as the manager of my daughters and event manager for Royal Woods" replied Peter,

Honey was happy to hear about this family and they're lifestyle. She knew Kick was gonna be in good hands.

Harold was now lost at what was happening. "Okay, okay. Let's slow it down a bit! What are we even doing?!"

Honey knew his paranoia was gonna kick in.

"We can't let this go on! He's our son! And why are we even letting this happen to Brad and Brianna? We have never had authorities confront us with all of this, maybe the whole neighborhood sure, but not people like them" said Harold.

"That sounds very offensive and almost racist" replied Neil in annoyance. _"Why does he sound so familiar to me?"_

Harold goes to his wife. "Honey, listen to me. We can try and sort this out another way. We can get a lawyer or even come up with our own punishment for them."

Honey then let's go of him. "Could you just stop?! I have seen all I need to know, to the fact this family was already a mess. You on the other hand are close on thin ice with me! You are too much of a Worrywart type, Overcautious and neurotic. Just stand down with what you're planning to do and let the professionals deal with it! That's what they're here for!"

Harold couldn't believe it, his wife was with them and she did not want to hear anything he has to say. "Unless you wanna deal with your daughter and this house by yourself, I suggest you stay quiet" said Honey angrily.

Harold decides to remain silent through the whole thing. Gunther was freaking out a bit. His best friend wasn't gonna be a Buttowski anymore, and he might leave town.

But then Peter puts a hand on Gunther's shoulder. "Kid, I can tell you and Kick are best buds. You really think I'm gonna separate this friendship?"

Gunther smiled. He understood that this will be good for Kick, but the last name is the one thing that has Gunther confused.

They then see Kick come down with a lot of his stuff, the others also come down with more of his stuff.

"Dude! How much gear do you have here?" said Luna.

"You really are one daredevil of a kid" said Linka.

"This is just crazy!" said Jordan.

"And I thought Luna and I had this many gear" said Sam.

"Oh I got this" Gunther goes to them and grabs all the stuff and puts it into one pile and pushes it all out the door.

They were all shocked by this. "Dude, what just happened?" asked Luna.

"What's his family heritage again?" asked Lincoln.

"Gunther's parents own a Viking themed restaurant, the BattleSnax" replied Kick.

Neil and Peter recall seeing the restaurant when they were patrolling the town. They both suddenly had an idea on how they can keep Kick and Gunther's friendship close and not too far.

"You ready kid?" asked Neil.

Kick looks to his mom who gives him a smile and nods. "I guess."

Neil then pulls out a paper that reads all the requirements and laws that will make this official. Honey is given the paper and she signs it. Harold sees no way out of this and also signs it.

The paper also states that Kick is now signed off to be adopted by- Peter takes a pen and signs it.

Sam is shocked by this. She was about to ask what was going on, but then she hears a noise outside and goes to investigate.

Kick however knows what this means. Brianna then hugs Kick. "I'm so sorry for all those times I made you feel bad or get hurt."

Kick chuckles. "Heh, its okay Brianna. You're my little sister and I can pretty much take a hit and I gotta do what I can to keep an eye on you, but I guess right now you gotta own up to being responsible now, also take care of my old trike will ya."

The break and hug and Brianna nods. "Okay Kick, okay."

Kick then turns to Brad who is still in cuffs and looking away. Kick knows that there is nothing to say about him and walks out the door with the others.

But when they head outside they see lots of people trying to find out what's been going on. There are also some news crews there as well, trying to get some answers. Sam is standing there looking at everyone trying to get pass the Allied blockade of troops.

"Well, it seems we got the attention of the entire Cul-De-Sac" said Honey.

"I'm pretty sure this is more than just the entire Cul-De-Sac" replied Ember.

"This is just crazy real fast" said Sam.

"There goes our element of stealth" said Lincoln.

"I can see my parents there in the crowd" said Gunther.

Brad didn't wanna show his face to everyone, but he gets kicked in the back by Lori. Many of the teens see Brad in cuffs and are completely confused.

Then Leon picks him up and tosses him into the medivac dropship and enters as well. "Alright idiot, let's go get your other pals and take you to the allied holding cell. Then come tomorrow you're gonna enjoy getting reformed."

The dropship closes and takes off.

Kick sighs in relief. "Well, that's taken care of."

"Kick! Kick!" that voice was one thing Kick did not wanna hear. "Aww biscuits!"

Trying to get passed the crowd was none other than "Wacky" Jackie Wackerman. The girl who has the crazy obsession over Kick.

"Who in the hell is that?" asked Neil.

"That everyone is Jackie Wackerman, we call her Wacky Jackie for short" replied Kick in annoyance.

"She's got this crazy obsession over Kick. She's kinda like the creepy fan girl kind of person, I used to have this crush on her. But now I'm back to seeing just how whacky she is" replied Gunther.

"Okay ….. So should we do something?" asked Jordan.

Then Jackie breaks free from the blockade and runs to Kick, but she gets shocked by Sam's powers and falls to the ground. So she tries to use her chin to crawl to him. "Kick! Kick! What happened?! Are you hurt? In trouble? Was it Brad?!"

Kick sighs. "Jackie, you gotta go home. Because I don't think I'll be coming back here for home either."

"What?! Why?!" asked Jackie.

"News flash kid. Kick is now adopted into a new family" replied Neil.

"Clarence "Kick" Sharp, how's that for a good name?" said Gunther.

Hearing that made Sam confused. She then looks to her dad, Peter Sharp. "Dad, is this ….. Is this true?"

Peter smiles and so does Ember. "Darlin' it's true. Damn true."

Sam felt shocked and at the same time confused. Kick is about to say something, but he gets hugged by Sam.

Sam sheds some tears and she hugs Kick. "I have a little brother again!"

Hearing that made Kick realize. _'What does she mean by that?' _Kick then hugs Sam in return. This whole spectacle was confusing to the other folks in the crowd. All of them whispering about Kick' new last name.

Jackie soon gets up. "What?! No! He can't leave!"

Sam opens her eyes and is now annoyed, she gets up and looks to the tall ten year old in anger. "And just why kid?!"

Jackie then pulls out her Kick Buttowski fan merchandise. "Because I love him!"

Peter gets disturbed by this. "Whoa! That is one crazy kid!"

Neil then nods to two peacekeepers. "Which puts my next plan into action." The peacekeepers grab Jackie and put her into a strait jacket. "Ma'am please stay still."

"What the?! What's going on?!" yelled Jackie as she tries to fight back.

Neil apaches her with his shades on. "Ms. Wackerman, we have been seeing tons of footage and some confessions from people that you are by far the most disturbing stalker in all of this town, or maybe to the whole of humanity. So, under government decree, I hope you enjoy the rest of your childhood and teenage life in the St. Hails Asylum in Kansas City."

Jackie and all of the people are shocked by this. The soldiers then take her into their heavily armored Hercules transport.

Jackie tries her best to break free from their hold. "No! No! I'm not going down like this! Kick loves me! And I love him!"

"No I don't you psycho! Also, I'm ten. I'm not supposed to be around creepy stalkers" said Kick. Jackie then breaks free and runs to Kick. But then she gets hit hard in the head by a skateboard and passes out.

The two peacekeepers then take her away into the dropship. Kick turns around to see a very friendly and beautiful face. "S-Scarlet Rosetti?!"

"Hey Kick, I heard about everything when I was coming over to see how you've been doing. I thought we could hang out, but now I see you got your hands full" said Scarlet.

Kick sighs. "Scarlet, let's talk elsewhere." Kick and Scarlet go off to talk at the back of the house.

Peter, Sam and Ember just watch the two of them walk off.

"Who the hell is she?" asked Peter.

Lisa looks her up. "It says here her name is Scarlet Rosetti. She was once the stunt double for the show Tina Sometimes, eventually she became the villainess for the show instead. Honestly this world is far beyond the true nature of high intellect." Lisa then notices what Linka pulls out of her bag. "What is that?"

Linka holds it and hands it to them. "This is some kind of drink they have here called Cheetah Chug. They said it's made up of real Cheetah Sweat."

Lisa opens it and sniffs. "Bleh! This surely is made of Cheetah sweat, It also bares the same scent as Lynn does!"

"Who in the right mind would put Cheetah sweat into a drink?" asked Neil.

"Let me try that" Peter takes the energy drink and chugs it down. Lincoln and the others watch in horror as he drinks it.

Seeing this as disgusting, Dana goes to the nearest trash can and vomits.

Jack Cyber scans the drink as its being consumed. "Okay, so it is made up of Cheetah sweat and multiple other energy drink preservatives and ten percent water."

Ember just looks at Peter with a dumbfound expression. "You're washing your mouth after all this."

Peter then finishes it. "Ah! That sure was refreshing, though I don't feel any different."

"Try it on Gunther and it gets wild" said Kick as he returns with Scarlet.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" asked Sam.

"Guys, this is Scarlet Rosetti. She's a good friend of mine and we both kinda have this crush on each other" replied Kick as he blushes.

Scarlet giggles and also blushes. This was a total shocker for them, amongst the crowd Kendall was shocked hearing this.

Honey, Harold and Brianna had no idea what to say at this point.

"Son, she's fifteen years old" said Peter.

"I know I am sir, that's why we're not gonna be in any relationship. We'd rather wait it out, when the age comes to us both" replied Scarlet.

"As in once we're actually adults" replied Kick.

Peter was impressed at how they both had one talk to plan their small relationship. Ember and Sam thought it was kinda sweet.

"And I thought I had good plans, nice work Kick" replied Lincoln.

Kick then sees some kids amongst the crowd who all know him, and he also sees Principal Henry nodding to him, as if he knows this is the right thing to do.

Then Martin uses a microphone. "Attention Mellowbrook, and thank you for coming news crews. The US Government has fully agreed to keeping this town under Allied forces security, there will be patrols overtime throughout the whole year, we will be keeping them here to ensure this entire backwater of a town isn't riddled with any more teenage stupidity and very annoying old neighbors."

"Excuse me?!" yelled Ms. Chicarelli. Martin gets irritated by her. "Oh boy."

Ms. Chicarelli passes by all of the people. "I have you know that this entire town was peaceful even before all of you showed up and I for one am greatful for that little hooligan to be gone from here! Now we can finally have some peace!"

"I'm sorry, but hearing you say that about my newly adopted son just doesn't fair right with me at all!" Peter then pulls out his sword, converts it into a scythe and slams it into the pavement.

Kick and Gunther are amazed by his giant sword. "It looks like the ones in my fairytale stories" said Gunther.

Neil then has a letter. "Under the circumstances and agreement of the entire community, Ms. Chicarelli. You are hereby evicted from your home and are to leave Mellowbrook immediately."

Ms. Chicarelli is shocked to hear this. "What?! You can't do that to me!"

Neil chuckles. "I can, and I will. Lots of people from this Cul-De-Sac and the rest of town wants you to leave, the mayor has also signed off for this as well."

Then Ms. Chicarelli notices her house being fastened by some soldiers, high above is an MHC Super Stallion Helicopter (Decepticon Blackout) He then lifts the whole house and sends it away. "My house!"

"Think of this as a way to still live the rest of your stupid over responsible paranoia life, just someplace else" said Penny.

Peacekeepers point their guns at her. "Ma'am, please leave."

She was completely surrounded, her dog barks at them. But then Absol gets in front of the small dog and uses mean look, which neutralizes Oscar.

"Oscar! What are you all doing?! This is madness! Bring my house back! This neighborhood is nothing without me!" yelled Ms. Chicarelli.

"Whoa! Crazy much" said Becky.

"And I thought that other kid was delusional" said Carol.

Neil and Martin were now getting pissed off. "And now we're gonna have to do this the hard way" said Neil.

Martin then nods to the peacekeeper and they cuff her. "What?! No! You can't do this!" They then muzzle her and place her into a dropship along with her dog.

Everyone watches as the dropship leaves with her.

The whole neighborhood at first stays silent. "She's gone" said a random Goth kid.

"She's really gone" said Mr. Vickle.

Then they all start to cheer in victory for her leaving. Neil and the others are taken aback by this. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell?"

Kick speaks up. "Sir, you guys pretty much did everyone here a huge favor in sending her out. Believe me when I say, we all have wanted her to leave since she first came."

"Well, I'm glad everyone is happy" said Martin.

The crowd soon disperses, the fact that Ms. Chicarelli is no longer living in Mellowbrook, everyone can now enjoy doing their own things around the neighborhood.

"Clarence" they all turn to see a tall ten year old blonde girl.

"Oh boy" said Jordan.

"And we've got more trouble" said Victor.

Sam gets in front of Kick with her electric powers ready. "I suggest you stay clear dude!"

Kick and Gunther were shocked to see this electricity spark from Sam, but they then recall what Lincoln, Linka and Jordan said about their allies and family.

Kendall was almost startled by this with powers. "Look, I just wanna talk to him, nothing more."

Sam looks to Kick who nods, Sam steps to the side to let Kendall talk to him. "Look Clarence. I'm sorry your family is going through with this, and I am also sorry for all the times I was kinda mean to you. But the reason why is …. Because I also have this small …. Crush on you."

They were all shocked by this.

Jack Cyber searches up who she is. "So, anything?" asked Victor.

"Her name is Kendall Perkins. President of Mellowbrook elementary student body, grade A student and doesn't have any friends. She is mean, intelligent and at times very bossy, she doesn't seem to like things that other girls like, she's more of the tomboyish kind" replied Jack Cyber.

Kick just sighed from what she just said. "Truth be told Kendall, I as well also have a crush on you. But after everything that has happened between us, I think we're gonna have to move on."

Kendall sighs. "I …. I understand, I hope you have a good life, along with your new family." She then walks away. But before she does so, she goes to Kick and gives him a farewell kiss to his cheek.

Kick blushes and looks to her. "Have a good life, Kick Sharp." As Kendall leaves, she couldn't help but cast a mean glare towards Scarlet Rosetti, and she does the same.

Lincoln and Jordan could see this. "This could spell trouble for the future" said Lincoln.

Kendall turns around to see Ronaldo with flowers. She was not looking pleased to see him. "For goodness sakes Ronaldo, get over it and leave me be."

She then walks away and goes back to what she was doing earlier.

Ronaldo looks to Kick in anger. "So, you're leaving huh?"

"Yeah. What of it?" said Kick.

"For starters, I am glad you're leaving. I wouldn't want to have to tolerate such a simpleton like you. Which will give me all the time I need to try and get Kendall to love me once again" said Ronaldo.

He has no clue she was still there. "I am never going for someone like you again. Also, chances I will be moving out of town soon." she then walks away.

This leaves Ronaldo shocked, and Kick snickering. "Looks like your physics can't save you from this one."

Ronaldo grumbles and walks away, but then he sees the Vulture Bike and all of the advanced tech. He then looks back to them, mostly Martin. "Any chances I could go to a school that could teach me some of this stuff?"

"Get lost kid" Martin activates his suit and readies his repulsor blasters. This causes Ronaldo to run off scared.

"Nice suit there genius" said Kick. "You look so cool! Like a god!" said Gunther.

"Thanks, and I am no god, just the nerdy leader of FutureTech" replied Martin.

Becky giggles and kisses his cheek. "My nerd of FutureTech."

Just then a limo is slammed right in front of them. It does land on Neil's foot. "Ouch."

The limo was dropped by a dropship with Leon in it. He just came back after picking up and dropping off Brad, Pantsy and Horace.

Two large men, who are twins come out and help their boss, who happens to be a rich fifteen year old. "Gordie" said Kick.

"You! What the heck was all this about?!" yelled Gordie.

"Kick, do you know this jerk?" asked Sam.

"Gordon "Gordie" Gertrude Gibble, thinks he's some hot shot when it comes to competitions" said Kick.

Gordie snickers. "That's because I am, for I have broken tons of records through my skills in sports."

"Yeah, through cheating" said Victor.

"What was that?! I do not cheat!" yelled Gordie.

"The boss is right, it's not like he bribes or sabotages his competition" said one of his goons. Gordie looks to him in anger. "Oh, was I not supposed to say that?"

Martin then gets information from Lisa. Martin smiles from this new Intel. "Well, well. It appears your little family empire will soon fall, burn and turn to ash soon."

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Gordie.

"It seems our forces have apprehended your daddy for money laundering and other harsh business laws, and no lawyer is gonna be saving his skin when Supreme Court is done with him" said Martin.

"What?!" said Gordie.

"Also, we were able to find all the evidence we need to remove all the titles and wins from all you're cheating in sports. You're done for kid" said Jack Cyber.

"No!" he's then approached by twenty Peacekeepers. His bodyguards try to protect him.

"And it also says here that you're limo was the one that almost occurred to the near death of Kick Buttowski, now known as Kick Sharp" said Lisa.

"What?!" yelled Peter, Ember and Sam.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya boss. I think I almost ran over someone" said one of his goons.

Gordie realizes this was not good for him, so he tries to make a run for it.

Sam turns into Livewire and travels through the electric lines and is now in front of the scared teen. "Where do you think you're going jerk?!"

Gordie tries to back away. But Ember appears from behind with her eyes glowing light blue fire.

"P-Please! We can be reasonable!" said Gordie.

Then he bumps into Peter Sharp and his head is now at Ghost Rider mode. "Let's talk then shall we." He grabs the teen by the face and roars at him.

Gordie screams and soon losses all the color from his body. Peter then tosses him to the peacekeepers and they place him under arrest, along with his body guards the DiPazzi twins.

Kick couldn't believe it, one of his greatest foes have been dealt with, which means there won't be anyone who will cheat at BMX rodeo.

Then a dark cloud loom over Mellowbrook. The residents all close their doors and windows.

"Whoa! What's with the sudden change in the weather?" asked Scarlet.

Kick, Gunther, Honey, Harold and Brianna know what it means. "Cousin Kyle!"

"Who?" asked Lori.

Then an RV arrives at top speed and coming out was a smiling 13 year old kid with buck teeth and orange hair.

"Who the hell is that little punk?" asked Ember.

"Guys, this is Kyle. My former cousin" replied Kick is annoyance.

"Hi Kick. It's been such a long while, even though the last time we last saw each other was last year on Christmas. I heard some strange stuff was going on here like the strange base we saw outside your town. What's going on? Who are these people? Are you planning any new stunts today? Can I be part of it?" said Kyle. Now imagine the kid saying it, just at a fast forward rate. Because this kid can talk fast.

"Who in the hell? Why is he like this?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Everyone asks that question every time" replied Honey.

Kyle then sees his other relatives. "Hi there uncle and auntie!" Harold gets scared and runs back into the house.

Honey sighs. "And Kyle can scare the heck out of anyone with him being …. Himself."

"We can see why. He sure is disturbing" replied Linka.

"So what's going on? Who are these people? Have they ever seen your stunts? Are they judges? Have they seen my marionette collection?" Kyle pulls out his marionettes.

They were all freaked out by this kid. "Dude, I thought Mr. Coconuts and Mrs. Appleblossom were creepy, this dude brings out all of the creepy."

"I actually thought Slappy the Dummy to be the creepiest" said Leon.

Kick then explains to Kyle. "Kyle, we can't be cousins anymore."

Kyle gets confused by this. "What? Why? How come?"

"Because I have been officially removed from the Buttowski family on good terms and good reason. I am no longer a Buttowski, I'm in the Sharp family now" Kick looks to Peter and Sam and Ember.

Some part of Kyle was ticking in his head. Something he has never felt before.

This was getting pretty uncomfortable for Kick. "Umm, Kyle. You okay?"

"Something is wrong" said Dana.

Kyle then screams. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Whoa! What is wrong with this dude?!" said Sam.

Kyle then grabs onto Kicks legs. "You can't leave! You can't leave! We're cousins! Cousins! And I won't let you!"

Seeing this as a problem Sam turns to energy and grabs Kick and brings him to the others.

They now see Kyle looking like a raging animal. "Give me back my cousin!" He roars like some kind of freak and charges at them.

Peter turns his scythe into a shield and Kyle hits it face first. He then latches onto Peters face and starts clawing him. "Holy Jesus Christ! Get this little bastard off of me!"

Sam was able to electrocute him and Kyle lands hard onto the pavement.

They all look to his lifeless body.

"Is he dead?" asked Jordan.

They all look to his lifeless body. Then he looks at them. "Give me back my cousin!"

They all scream from his sudden jump scare. He then crawls fast towards them, but he's wacked in the face by a steel shovel. Then he's picked up and thrown back into the RV.

Kyle's mom was trying to leave so she won't deal with Kyle. But now he's back.

Then the RV is picked up by a helicopter and thrown all the way to the one place where Kyle won't be able to get out of. One of the Allied forces newly rebuilt secured prison sector in Siberia Russia.

Kick and the others were shocked to see who it was who saved them.

"No way!" said Kick. "Billy Stumps, Rock Callahan, Boom McCondor, Jock Wilder and Dirt Bike Mike!"

The Pantheons of Daredevilry, Stunt tactics, awesomeness and Extreme … Stuff.

"You didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye to your idols were you kid" said Rock Callahan.

"We heard about you being part of a new family. Word goes out fast from Mellowbrook" said Dirt Bike Mike.

"And we thought we should all do one last crazy stunt with you. Just to make it memorable!" said Boom McCondor.

"After all that you've been through, you have got to be the most extreme kid we have ever met" said Jock Wilder.

Billy Stumps goes to Kick. "Kick, you deserve one last ride with all your best daredevil idols. Like old times kid!"

Kick was feeling a powerful sense of joy in bus body. He then looks to his new family, they agree to this and let him.

Kick smiles and hugs them. "Thank guys, I have to do this last stunt here in Mellowbrook with them!"

"We know bro, we know" replied Sam.

Kick then goes to the pantheons. "Alright guys, let's do this!" They all stand together as the light shines onto them, the great daredevils of this world.

"Where's my condor?" asked Boom McCondor.

Nobody knows that Leon is being attacked by the large bird. "Someone get this giant turkey off of me!"

Rock Callahan looks to Martin. "We're gonna need some of your tech for this stunt."

Martin, Jack Cyber and Victor are confused. "What?"

(Later)

Kick puts on his goggles and readies the wing suit, next to him is Boom McCondor. "You ready kid?!"

Kick looks outside of the airship their riding. "Let's do this thing!"

Boomer hits the red button. "Go! Go! Go!"

Kick and Boom McCondor are launched from a giant slingshot in the airship. They both take flight and still don't notice Leon being carried by the Condor. "Can someone kill this thing?!"

Kick then does some aerial maneuvers, then he cuts off his wing suit and pulls out his skateboard.

He uses his skateboard to skate atop the backs of incoming Apollo fighters and he is joined by Jock Wilder on a skateboard of his own, as well as Scarlet Rosetti on her skate board.

They then jump off and skydive towards the ground. Jock Wilder grabs onto a branch and lands onto a nearby tree. He then uses his back for Kick to launch from with his bike.

Scarlet leaps off with her skateboard and grabs onto Sam's hand from a nearby dropship. "That was awesome!"

Kick then lands onto a rocky road which then leads them to Dead man's drop, and with him is Dirt Bike mike, they both do some tricks with their bikes through tons of obstacles including some Mirage tanks headed towards them.

Kick does one last trick and jumps off his bike and is now on a make shift land sled and is being pulled by Rock Callahan and his black action car. They both crack their necks and Kick does some aerial stunts.

Kick then let's go and lands on the hood of Billy Stumps Monster truck. Gunther is also riding with Billy. They drink a can of Cheetah Chug XE and all three of them grow beards. (Yeah, as it turns out Cheetah Chug XE makes you grow hair.)

Kick then holds on as the monster truck jumps off some Assault Destroyers who are acting as ramps.

He then jumps off the monster truck before it lands onto the lake.

"Go for it kid!" yelled Billy Stumps.

Gunther pulls out a small Viking long boat from his backpack and he and Billy Stumps ride it out of the sinking monster truck. "Yeah, we're gonna need a tow for that truck."

Kick then lands onto a speed boat, and the one driving it was Honey Buttowski. In her purple daredevil suit and her old title Honey Splash.

Honey was happy to have this last stunt moment with Kick. "One last rude Kick."

Kick looks to her and smiles. "One last ride."

They both speed across the lake.

This was one stunt Kick will never forget in Mellowbrook, for soon he will start a new life in Royal Woods Michigan.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And this puts an end to this big chapter. Come tomorrow will be Kick handling things in Royal Woods. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. And once again, I would like to thank Red16Dragon for making this chapter possible. Thanks man!**


	247. Ch247 Kicking it in Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 247: Kicking it in Royal Woods**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

All seems to be normal for everyone in Royal Woods elementary, or so it may seem. Next to the fact Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Timmy being heroes, now they have a wild card mixed into the town's and schools standards.

skateboarding into the school, and passing by all the students without causing any collisions is none other than future Daredevil Kick Sharp (formerly Buttowski) going past every obstacle without even clashing with anyone.

He even by passes Principal Huggins and Clyde McBride.

"Huh, so that's the kid I was told about" said Huggins, they see him tactically jump over Norm without even laying a scratch to the floor.

"Sure seems like it. Looks like Mr. Sharp was right about him, he doesn't seem to cause trouble when he skates, and those were some smart moves in avoiding everyone" replied Clyde.

"Well, as long as no one is hurt while he does this, then I'm okay with it" said Huggins.

"Same here sir" replied Clyde. "Now, let's get back to the upcoming spelling bee for Royal Woods."

Then they both stop and recall the report they got from Mellowbrook Elementary Principal Henry. The report about Kick being good at spelling, this gave them both an idea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking McBride?" asked Huggins.

"I do believe I am sir" replied Clyde.

Then Gunther races past them. "Sorry sir, but I have to go and catch up to Kick." Gunther then makes a hard turn and runs off.

"Just don't run next time Mr. Magnuson!" yelled Huggins. Then Huggins and Clyde realize something.

"Was that large kid even a student here?" asked Clyde.

"Perhaps he has his reason to come here" replied Principal Huggins.

(Meanwhile)

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are busy putting their things into their lockers. They're friends and Timmy approach them.

"Hey guys, so everyone ready for the big test next week?" asked Linka.

"I have been doing all of my studies last night. Sure as heck I am ready for the test next week" said Sadie.

"We might have to redouble that just in case" said Mollie.

"This sure isn't gonna be easy for some of us" said Zach.

"Also, should we even mention about Rusty? He isn't gonna be here since he's suspended for who knows how long" said Liam.

Lincoln and the others sighed. They all still recall Rusty not being there ever since the incident he caused.

"Maybe we should let that conversation slide" said Stella.

Timmy then changes the subject. "So, where do you think Kick is?"

"You mean the new kid from the Sharps?" asked Joy.

"That's his name? Kick?" asked Cookie.

"It's the nickname he chose, and he'd rather be called that than his real name" replied Jordan.

"Might I ask, what does he do again?" asked Tabby.

"And aren't there two new kids?" asked Giggles.

Then they spot a kid in a white jumpsuit skating towards them, he then grinds to a halt right in front of all of them and does his pose and catches his skateboard. "Oh yeah, Kick is in the school!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Hey Kick, enjoying yourself?"

"Sure am Lincoln. Gotta say, this place sure beats Mellowbrook by a long shot. Also, has anyone seen Gunther?"

"Who now?" asked Mollie. Then they spot the large lad coming. "Kick! Kick!"

"Wow, he sure looks big" said Liam.

"And not supposed to be here" replied Linka.

"What? Why?" asked Sadie.

Gunther arrive and pants heavily. "You ….. Forgot … You're …. Phone!"

Kick grabs it. "Huh, thanks Gunther. Also, shouldn't you be in middle school by now?"

"Yeah, I was about to go. But then your dad had to let me give you this" said Gunther. He then checks his watch. "And I still have time to get there, so I guess this is where I take my leave."

"Heh, it's not gonna be easy without you by my side through the whole school days" said Kick.

"Yeah." He then whispers to Kick. "Deep down, I feel like crying."

Kick chuckles. "Well, see you after school Gunther."

"You too pal" Gunther then whistles. "Olaf! To me!"

A reindeer arrives and Gunther hops on. "Later Kick, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Pink hatted kid I don't know yet." He then takes off with his reindeer out of the school window.

They are all shocked at what they just saw.

"Did he just …. Leave the school, on a moose?" asked Liam.

"That was a Reindeer to be exact" replied Lisa who arrived, along with Lana, Lola and Lucy.

"That was an actual Reindeer?!" said Lola.

"I wanna pet it!" said Lana.

"Please behave guys" said Lucy.

They all hear the bell ring. "And it's time for class" said Lincoln.

"Well, since I haven't really made it to the sixth grade. My schedule said that I'm in the same class as Timmy here" said Kick.

"It'll be good to have another friendly face in class. Let's go Kick" said Timmy. But Kick grabs him and he's on the skateboard with Kick. "Let's go there in style!"

"What?" asked Timmy, and they are off.

The others were surprised by this, they had lots of questions for this daredevil of a kid.

(Elsewhere, nearby Lynn's table)

Lynn Sr, Peter Sharp, and Gunther's parents. Helga and Magnus and his uncle Bjorgen.

They all stand back and gaze at the newly opened restaurant The BattleSnax!

"Now this is a whole new start for us!" said Magnus.

"Ya! This will truly make our mark here in Royal Woods" said Helga.

"And all it took was some overnight construction and hard work" said Peter.

"And I am glad to have you guys as neighbors. Also, I hope you guys were able to change the menu of your restaurant" said Lynn Sr.

"We did. We know the people in this town do not cater in eating live kraken eggs" said Magnus.

"So we decided to add some new food to the menu. They come in super-size as well" said Bjorgen.

Lynn Sr looks back to the new menu they made. "What the heck is a Sea King?"

Peter chuckles. "Let's just say, pirates eat this kind of stuff and as I recall from where they're from. They are a fine delicacy."

"It's true to what he says. We were given some samples from that Spellman fellow let us sample some that he has, and they are quite delicious!" said Helga.

"And we know the people of Royal Woods will find them delicious as well ya" said Magnus.

"Okay then, well I can't wait to try some of it as well. Also, how are you guys fairing in living here in town?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We are having a good time yes? We are neighboring the Sharps!" said Magnus.

"Oh, Gunther was so happy when he heard he was going to be neighbors with his best friend Kick!" said Helga.

Peter chuckles. "If there's one thing Neil and I weren't going to do, is that we were not gonna let the friendship between those two get parted off in boats."

Magnus laughs. "Ha! I get that joke! Like a Long boat!"

Then Peter checks his watch. "Well, the kids are still gonna be in school, so we still have time before I show Kick and Gunther the big surprise to truly make them feel at home here."

"One thing I know Peter. Kick and Gunther will love the gift you have for them" said Magnus as he pats Peter in the back.

"It will be like an early birthday gift for Gunther and a late gift for Kick" said Helga.

"Yeah, I guess that's true" said Peter.

"Come on guys, let's see how the restaurant looks now" said Lynn Sr. They all head into the building.

"By the way, what the heck are these starnge creatures wandering the town?" asked Magnus. (He's asking about the Pokemon.)

(Royal Woods High School)

Luna and Sam are eating lunch with their band. They notice just how happy Sam looked.

"So, how are things going with the new little bro in your place Sam?" asked Mazzy.

"Awesome! You should've seen the Dazzles faces! They loved having a little brother, mostly Sonata" said Sam.

"It's true" replied Adagio. The Dazzles then take a seat with them at their table.

"Glad you guys are here, we also wanna congratulate you three for being part of our music club" said Sully.

"Thanks, we three are talented with singing. So it's only fair that music club is what we should join" said Adagio.

"Though I also have a part to play in Theater club, Adagio in debate and Sonata in cooking" said Aria.

"Enough of that! Let's talk about our new little bro!" said Sonata.

Sam chuckles. "You really like having a little brother."

"Heck yeah I do. It's so nice to have someone who's years younger than you and related!" said Sonata.

"Even though Sam is more in bonding with Kick. Seems you two might have a sibling bond" said Aria as she sips her soda.

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Kinda like with Lincoln and me" replied Luna. Luna then gets an idea. "Did you sneak into his room just to lay down next to the little bro?"

Sam felt embarrassed to hear that question. "Okay, okay. I did lay down next to Kick, he does stay in the room … The room where Simon used to be. He told me he was gonna make sure it stays safe and secure and not to do any damage to it. He understands just how much Simon meant to me, and even though he can't be Simon, he'll do what he can to at least support and be there for me. Like Simon used to."

Luna, Sully, Mazzy and the Dazzles awe at those words.

"Kick is so nice" said Sonata. "Pretty cool" said Aria. "And a pretty manageable brother" said Adagio.

"Dudes, he suddenly sounds like Lincoln" said Sully.

"Shut it dummy. He's not Lincoln, he's just himself" teased Mazzy.

They all continue to chat about Kick and also tell them about the life Kick used to have and how much he could be when he joins in sports clubs.

Sam couldn't wait to see her little bro after school. She wants to try and spend some time with him, and maybe Gunther could come along for the ride as well.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Kick and Timmy enter the cafeteria, they could see tons of kids were there are chatting.

"There are the others" Timmy points to the table where Lincoln and the others are.

"Good, one thing I know. They're gonna wanna have tons of questions for me" said Kick. They head towards them and take their seats. There was one thing on Kick's thoughts, the rumor he heard about a kid who was suspended and was once a part of Lincoln's group of friends. He wants to ask about him, but he decides not to.

"So, you do stunts?" asked Mollie.

"A lot" replied Kick.

"And you don't flinch from them?" asked Stella.

"Never. Ever. Flinched from them" replied Kick.

"What about fails? Surely not all of your stunts go right" said Clyde.

"Well, not all my stunts can go according to plan. But I always find a way to improvise or go with plan B and land safely somewhere" said Kick. "And that's where Gunther also takes in place."

"He's your wingman after all, and your best friend" said Linka.

"So, enjoying being neighbors with Gunther? What about the restaurant of theirs?" asked Lincoln.

Kick smiles. "You should've seen the look on Gunther when he heard we were gonna be neighbors. And the BattleSnax will be open today, and they will be serving food from another world, I think."

"Well, I can't wait to see this place and give it a shot" said Tabby.

"Same here, where's it located?" asked Liam.

"Near Lynn's table" replied Kick.

"Take it from Lynn Sr to make things nice and steady for a friendly neighboring restaurant" said Jordan.

"So, how did the rest of your sisters take it when you came here?" asked Linka.

"Well I gotta say, they sure are colorful. Sonata was actually thrilled to have a little brother and the others thought I was kinda cool. It feels nice having older sister who wanna support me and what I dream for" replied Kick.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, now you know how I feel."

"And Sam?" asked Tabby.

Kick chuckles and feels awkward hearing that. But Lincoln knows, he's been down that road. "So, she snuck into your room and went to sleep next to you didn't she?"

Kick sighs. "She did, now normally I wouldn't like to do that, because of who I am and all the awesome things that make me, well me. But after last night with Sam, it felt nice, kinda like-"

"Like a special sibling who will be there for you when things are going wrong? I have been through that with Luna, it could mean you and Sam might have a bond" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, I guess. The room I'm staying in belongs to ….. Her little brother, Simon. She really looked upset at recalling him. I had a small talk with her, and we settled it all out. I may not be Simon, but I can at least try and be there for her, like Simon once did" replied Kick.

They all thought it was so nice of him to say that. This did remind them of Lincoln and Luna.

"Glad you could make a new family out of this new life you have" said Timmy.

"Yeah, it sure is. Also dad said he has a surprise for Gunther and me later after school" replied Kick.

"Really? Is it cool if we tag along?" asked Mollie.

"I don't see why not" replied Kick. "Also, is it true there's gonna be this big test next week?"

"There is Kick. So you better get started with your studying, like us" said Timmy.

"Okay, okay. I guess it is time to hold off the stunts for a while, or better yet do stunts and study" replied Kick.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Lincoln.

"I guess you can say. I do most of my studying when I perform stunts, just like how I did at the Mellowbrook Spelling Bee" replied Kick.

This made Clyde smile. _'So, he did win the Spelling Bee at Mellowbrook. This could work, I should tell Principal Huggins later about this.'_

"So, tell us Kick. What's with that jumpsuit of yours?" asked Kat.

"Do you always wear that?" asked Sadie.

Kick chuckles. "That is a story you're all gonna have to wait, for next time I guess."

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber and Penny are putting their new tech inventions on hold for a while, right now they are checking on the progress of Mellowbrook.

"Looks like the rest of the town is faring well. The town is at peace. All their schools have enacted their new laws and policies" said Martin.

"This is turning out pretty well for them, also we found this footage" Victor puts up on screen one of Kick and Brad's fights.

The day Kick was helping his big brother with his date with some hot sixteen year old, April.

They see the two boys fighting using churros as swords and clashing all around the fair. While April had no clue what was even going on. Then they spot the churro slip out and land onto the chest of the merry-go-round controller, the man screams and passes out.

This made them confused. But Boomer, who is there, laughs.

"Well, that was pathetic" said Martin.

"What the hell was that shit?!" asked Victor.

"How does a churro even hurt someone?" asked Penny.

"That guy got churro bitch hit!" laughed Boomer.

Jack Cyber does a background check on April. "Oh, well this is interesting."

"What is?" asked Victor.

"Says here that April is sixteen, not like other teens, does part time jobs, single and likes awesome stuff. Similar to Kick's likings!" said Jack Cyber.

"Dang!" said Boomer. They then see the rest of the footage, where April gets angry at Brad for treating Kick like that and they both go and watch the movie, Rock Callahan, Cop-Topus.

"Wow!" said Penny.

"What are the odds that chick might have heard about what happened to Kick and wants to hang out with him?" asked Martin.

"Chances are, she might. I think we should put some new restriction systems to the outpost we placed in Mellowbrook, only let the people Kick knows and trusts come through" replied Jack Cyber.

Penny then turns off the screen and changes it to the blueprints to the foundation of Mistral. "Well, now that we have that covered, let's talk about our tactical approach to Haven."

"I'll go and get us some coffee" said Boomer.

(After school, Royal Woods Ketcham park)

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Kick, Mollie, Sadie, Cookie, Joy, Kay, Liam, Zach, Giggles, Tabby and Stella are waiting by the benches, and with them are their Pokemon.

"Dude, it's been almost fifteen minutes" said Mollie.

"So, when is your dad coming here?" asked Zach.

"He'll be here, and we also have to wait for Sam and Gunther. Oh and my other sisters the Dazzles" replied Kick.

Then they see Gunther rush in. "Hey guys, so how was your day Kick?"

"Gunther! Glad you came buddy, also school went well. I think I'll be doing lots of studying while I do stunts" said Kick. "Also, how was it at Middle school?"

"Oh, well I think I just made the football team" replied Gunther.

They all gasped. "I'm sorry, you said what now?" said Kick.

Gunther nods. "It's true. They saw just how fast and strong I was, so they signed me up for football. I'm gonna begin my first game on April. The Royal Woods Roosters vs the Hazeltucky Hawkers" replied Gunther. "Oh, and I made good friends with Lynn Jr. I didn't know she was a girl."

Lincoln sighs. "Gunther, Lynn is a girl."

"Then why does she have junior in her name?" asked Gunther. This whole thing gave them the full belief of Gunther not being that smart at times.

"Okay, so all we gotta do now is wait for my sisters" said Kick. Then Kick gets hugged from behind by Sam. "Hey there little bro!"

Kick chuckles. "Hey to you as well sis. So how was the rest of school?"

Sam puts Kick down. "All good, my band wanted to ask more about you, and let's just say the Dazzles were stoked in telling them as well."

Then Kick is hugged by Sonata. "Hey there little buddy!" Kick just chuckles at this, he then sees Adagio and Aria.

"Yup, this is gonna become a thing now. Oh and I gotta do some studying soon. Big test next week" replied Kick.

Lincoln chuckles at this sight, then Luna does the same and hugs him from behind. "Sorry bro, if they were doing it, then so will I."

Lincoln laughs. "Okay sis, I get it." Linka, Jordan and Timmy chuckle at this.

"Seems like it's gonna be one heck a sibling bonding thing as this whole life goes on" replied Linka.

"Damn right there sis" replied Timmy.

Then they all hear a truck honk. "Hey there kids. Get in, surprise gift time!" They all head to the truck and hop in. Since there wasn't enough room, some of them rode with Sam and Luna in they're rides.

(Somewhere at the newly rebuilt Royal Woods sewage plant)

The vehicles stop and they all get out.

You see, after the events of Chandler and his goons. Mr. McCann and his wife have left Royal Woods, which meant that the whole sewage plant was bought by FutureTech and is now replaced with this environmentally friendly sewage plant, the water itself wasn't gross or filled with disease.

Instead it has been used as a source of renewable water and also a power station.

They all look to the bridge and the gully underneath. "So, what are we doing here?" asked Sam.

"Huh, this place kinda remind me of our old Gulley hang out" said Gunther.

Peter chuckles. "Well look down there."

They all look underneath the bridge and are shocked to see this small hang out area.

With a large bridge looking platform with a steel roof and some walls, a large couch with a cooler, some posters and other stunt related stuff. Near it the gully is almost empty and acts as a skate ramp, but only for those who could take it to the extreme and sort of gross.

Kick and Gunther were at a loss for words, they were shocked at what they were looking at. "Dad, is this …. Our hang out?"

"Well, yes and no. You see Kick, I couldn't be able to move the old Gully hang out you and Gunther like to use, so I was able to grab the stuff that was there, fixed up the couch and placed them all here in this make shift Gully hang out that me and Magnus setup overnight" replied Peter.

Gunther looks to Peter with shock. "My dad helped you?!"

"He sure did, let's just say we both know exactly how good your friendship for each other is, and he might have also made friends with Lynn Loud Sr" replied Peter. "Also, think of this here, as a late and early birthday gift from me and your old Viking man to you two."

Then Peter is hugged by Kick and Gunther, though Gunther's hug was a bit too tight. "Okay you two, go and have some fun."

Kick grabbed his skateboard and Gunther carried Kick's bike. "Let's go guys!" said Kick. He skateboards to the wall and makes his way to the new hang out.

They all know the gully there is clean, so what the heck?! Let's go then!

Peter watches as the kids and teens have a fun time in their little hang out in the gulley, which they call the Daredevil's Gully.

Looks like Kick is gonna love this whole new life and his new family with it.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Aftermath complete, and we are close to the birthday of our favorite pink hatted, buck tooth ten year old, who will soon become eleven! And don't think I totally forgot about Scarlet Rosetti and April from Mellowbrook, chances we will see them visiting Kick. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	248. Ch248 Mid Normal March

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 248: Mid normal March**

(Royal Woods, Gulley hangout)

Kick is at the top of the gulley and is looking down towards the makeshift wooden ramp he made with Gunther. "Okay, this will be the best test to see which one of us is that best."

Then Ronnie Anne skates next to him and is on her skateboard. "We'll see kid, back in Royal Woods. Sid and I are great skateboarders."

"Well, bad news chicita. I am the daredevil extraordinaire." replied Kick.

Ronnie Anne then straightens her helmet. "We'll see kid, we'll see."

They both get ready at the top of the gulley. At the bottom where they hang out, Lincoln and the rest of their friends are watching them.

"You got this Kick!" said Jordan.

"Show her what you can do!" said Liam.

"Daredevil Kick! Yeah!" cheered Timmy.

"Come on Ronnie Anne! This kid has nothing on you! You got this girl! Make me proud babe!" yelled Sid.

They all look at her confused and shocked.

Sid sees their faces. "What? I'm very supportive when it comes to my BFF/GF."

Gunther has the camera rolling. "Right." He then faces it to where Kick and Ronnie Anne are. "Okay guys, camera is rolling and we are ready to see you guys show us whose better!"

"You guys ready down there?" asked Kick.

"Heck yeah Kick" replied Lincoln.

"Bring on the greatness!" said Sid. "Get it girl!"

"You are one supportive friend" said Mollie.

Kick looks to Ronnie Anne. "Loser has to but lunch for everyone."

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "Oh, it is on Sharp!"

They then jump off the top and skate down towards the ramp, they leap off another ramp and land onto the other side over the small stream of water and skate onto another ramp and go back down, so technically they setup multiple ramps and it kinda looks like a freaking half pipe in the gulley.

"This has got to be the best thing Kick has ever done!" said Gunther as he makes sure the camera is focuses on Kick and also towards Ronnie Anne.

"How long did it take for the two of you to set this whole thing up?" asked Kat.

"How long did it take to bring Santiago and Chang here?" replied Gunther with a smug look.

They all were shocked at his reply. Lincoln recalls that it's an hour and a half to get from Great lake city to Royal Woods, fifteen minutes shorter if there's no traffic.

"Wow! Only an hour to set all this up? Now that's what I call determined" replied Liam.

"They did get some help from me of course" replied Peter, who is also there to watch his son.

"Aren't you with the Dazzles making their next tour?" asked Linka.

"Currently the girls said they're gonna take two weeks off going on gigs, they still have to keep up with their studies for the big test next week. Also they're currently at Canterlot high hanging out with Sunset and her Canterlot friends" replied Peter.

"And what about Ember? Where is she?" asked Tabby.

"She's having a girl hang out with her besties back in the Ghost Zone" replied Peter "And we all know where Sam is."

Lincoln chuckles. "Having some alone time with my sister, who knows what those two are doing right now."

"Obviously making out in the room you share with her" replied Peter.

The whole thing just got awkward real fast, then Sid has an idea. She grabs her camera and her skateboard. "Hey Magnuson!"

Gunther sees her on the top of the gulley. "Let's see which one of us can keep up with our bestie and record them through this whole stunt their pulling off!"

Gunther's smile was now replaced by a determined scowl and the clouds come in out of nowhere.

Gunther's voice then changes into that of a Viking man. "You dare challenge me, Gunther Magnuson! Son of Magnus and Helga Magnuson to see which one of us can keep up with our allies?!" And lightning strikes where Gunther is.

Sid was shocked by this, but she then gets serious. "Oh heck yeah middle schooler!"

Gunther rips his shirt off and pulls out a skateboard, wears a Viking helmet and has war paint. "Then let this be war!" The others pull out their phones and take a picture of shirtless Gunther, how is his skin so hairless smooth?

Gunther leaps and lands next to Sid on the gulley. Sid is shocked by this. "Whoa Dude! Awesome!"

"Enough talk child, let us see who is better!" Gunther then attaches the camera to his helmet. Sid does the same and they both jump off the ramp and keep up with Kick and Ronnie Anne.

The others have no clue as to what the heck is happening, in fact all their Pokemon don't even know what their even looking at.

"So, this is new" said Jordan. "And weird."

"I'd call it awkward actually" said Tabby.

"Since when was Gunther a total hunk?" said Mollie. Cookie, Kat, Joy and Sadie agreed.

"This just got disturbing real fast" said Stella. "Also, what do you think will happen when Lynn Jr or Polly find out about this kid?"

"No clue, but he sure is one heck of an athlete" said Lincoln.

"How on earth is he that strong?" asked Liam.

"Did he just leap from here to the top of the gulley?" asked Zach.

"Now that's what I call leaping into action" said Giggles.

"Well, he is a Viking in blood" said Timmy.

"And so is the rest of his family" said Linka.

"Yeah, some Viking family they are. Also this is getting kinda scary" replied Peter. "Hey, hand me one of them cheetah chugs in the cooler."

Lincoln isn't looking and tosses Peter the Cheetah Chug XE. (e**X**treme **E**mergency.)

Peter drinks the whole thing, and a beard forms around his face, and he doesn't even know about it. "My face feels funny."

"Is there anything else we forgot about Gunther?" asked Lincoln.

"No clue, we should do some more background checks on him" replied Linka.

Timmy then looks to Peter. "Where did you get that beard?" They all look to him.

Peter is confused by what Timmy just said. "What?"

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin is busy at work with one of his tech suits, then Victor comes in. "Hey Martin!"

Martin can't hear him because he has the speaker on with some Metallica music. Martin is wearing his pants, a white shirt, a welding mask and a welding torch. So, he kinda looks like Tony Stark at work.

"Martin!" yelled Victor. He then sees the stereo and turns it off.

Martin stops his work and sees Victor. "Oh, hey man. What's going on?" Martin puts his welding tools away and puts his jacket back on.

"Dude, can you stop being Ironman right now and come with me" said Victor.

Martin follows Victor to another room, there they see Gyro, Pyrrha, Raven (from Teen Titans), Charmcaster, Jack Cyber, Tadashi and Penny.

"Okay, what the heck is all this about?" asked Martin.

"This is about her" Gyro shows him who is there with them as well. Sienna Khan.

A female Bengal tiger-based Faunus, orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Numerous tattoos resembling that tiger stripes, gold earrings and a jewel on her forehead.

Wearing a form-fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits to the sides which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front a small squared keyhole. Black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. She is not wearing her signature red cape, due to the fact she is not the leader of the Whitefang anymore.

"Oh, so we're gonna talk about the whole plan on taking down Salem's inner circle at Haven" said Martin.

"We are, and Sienna has agreed to be part of our little assault" said Gyro.

"It took a lot to convince her to join" said Raven.

Sienna looks around the place. "Humanity here has progressed well, and I know that the humans here share equality after multiple conflicts."

"Is that like your semblance? Being able to know things?" asked Martin.

"No, the Guardian told me" replied Sienna.

"Okay, so what made you want to aid Raven Branwen in this excursion of ours?" asked Victor.

Sienna growled. "I know that this Salem exists, and that she is responsible for turning the White Fang into something they are not. I see now that we must find peace amongst the humans, to end this was we have created and become as one.

They all smiled. Knowing she has seen the error of her ways from committing violent acts against humanity.

"Also I want the head of Adam Taurus!" sai Sienna. "He has dragged the White Fang into another assault, and if he is not stopped. Then Haven will fall, and this will lead to an all-out war! Humans versus Faunus, and I cannot allow that to happen!"

"That sounds understandable, but we can all agree on one thing" said Charmcaster.

"That Jocques Schnee is one dumb ass son of a bitch" said Jack Cyber.

Sienna was happy to see these people go against a man like Schnee. "I was also informed by The Guardian about Weiss Schnee and that she does not wish to be as cruel as her father, perhaps I should thank Blake Belladonna for reasoning with her."

"And that's why not all humans are bad, and just so you know we're trying to find a way to unite this worlds humans with the beings from other realms, and welcoming Pokémon's here in Royal Woods and Great Lake City is just the stars=t" replied Martin.

Sienna was glad to hear this. "I wish the humans in Remnant were more like all of you."

"Yeah, that's the one thing we all wanna see. So, the plan?" asked Victor.

They look back to the schematics of the entire school of Haven and what Raven Branwen knows of their incoming attacks. "So, we know that Adam will try and siege the place with some explosive his lackey will leave behind, this will cause chaos and bring the whole kingdom to ruin" said Penny.

"I do not want another Huntsman academy attacked and sent to destruction, too much blood has already been spilled" said Sienna.

"The only blood spilled will be that of Salem's inner circle. I should also tell you all that Blake Belladonna is planning on rallying the remaining Faunus in Menagerie to join her in stopping the rogue White Fang, with a little support from her father" replied Gyro.

Sienna smiled. "Always trust the Belladonna's to fix a problem caused by our own, we should rally her forces when the time is right."

"And that's what makes it an addition to thus operation. We're gonna need all the help we can get to make this all happen and succeed. Blake will be perfect to add back to team RWBY" said Penny.

"We should also setup an ambush attack for When Adam and his troops being the assault. We can use some of our stealth technology to remain hidden in the shadows and then neutralize every last bomb he has ready" said Jack Cyber.

"And then we send in our divisions to surround them and order them to cease fire" said Pyrrha.

"And if they do not, then I will reason with all of them" said Sienna.

"They're going to be either overjoyed or horrified to know that you're alive and breathing" said Charmcaster.

"It does not matter, what matters is that we stop whatever chaos will unfold. I do know that Adam's friend, Hazel will be there, and he seems like we cannot be able to take him on alone" said Sienna.

"And that's where the big guns come in, I know Neil will be with us for the whole thing. But I do know someone who can deliver more pain to the big man" said Gyro.

"And you're talking about Sharp?" asked Tadashi.

"Yes, Peter or Pyron as he likes to call himself is capable of doing more damage than dust, his Ghost Rider powers makes him do more than just physical damage, I'm talking about mental damage. He might be able to stop Emerald and Mercury, while Branwen handles Cinder and takes the relic" said Gyro.

"And with the relic secured we can be able to head out of Mistral and head to our new target, Atlas" replied Penny. She was uncomfortable sayin those words.

"It's okay Penny, we know it's not gonna be easy sieging the city where you came from" said Martin.

"But it is necessary. But the relic there is also what's keeping the city afloat, should the relic be moved then Atlas will come down onto Mantle" said Penny.

"Like Skyshield to Korhal. Damn that is scary" said Tadashi.

"Then we find a way to keep it floating without the relic" said Martin.

"And I promise, that when the battle of Mistral is over. You will have the aid of the White Fang by your side" said Sienna.

"Much appreciated Sienna, but I don't think it is necessary to have your people risk their lives in a battle against Atlas. You're people should remain in Mistral to maintain order of the Grimm and whatever chaos Salem will inflict" said Victor.

"Very well then" said Sienna. "I also wish to speak to the Guardian, and the two of you later." Martin, Victor and Gyro are confused by this. But they understand.

They soon finish their discussion about the plan and take a break. Raven, Charmcaster and Pyrrha head back to Karazhan, Penny flies back to Remnant to inform Raven Branwen about this, Jack Cyber and Tadashi go back to the top secret naval base project.

Gyro, Martin and Victor are now on the roof of FutureTech HQ, with Sienna Khan.

"So, what is it you wish to speak to us about?" asked Gyro.

"When this is all over, I wish to have some of my people to reside here in your world" replied Sienna.

They look to her in shock. "I'm sorry what?" said Martin.

Sienna nods. "Your world seems more peaceful and less chaotic than Remnant, Faunus could be able to live a life here amongst the humans, but I wish to start from one place and that is Royal Woods. To take this unity of humans to the next level."

They were amazed at this offer, and she is right.

"You know what, I think we can make this work. But we're gonna need permission from the boss of Menagerie" said Victor.

Sienna chuckles. "I am sure Ghira Belladonna will approve of this, and if not then his daughter Blake will reason with him."

They all look to the horizon as Apollo Fighters fly by them, The Super Kirov Airship making a hard turn and Gyro sips his coffee.

"Also, I think I have overstayed myself in Azeroth, I wish to reside in Royal Woods and see how the humans in this world live their lives" said Sienna.

Gyro spits his coffee to Victor's face. "AH! My eyes!"

(Spellman Estate)

Gwen, Leni and Lily are wrapping up the gifts and checking on decorations. Lily actually knows how to wrap up a gift, now if she could only stop playing with the bow and ribbons.

Courage is cooking lunch, Washington and Victoria are now playing with their little ones and Garchomp is in the backyard having stare down with the mysterious grass monkey Pokemon.

Neil, Leon and Sergei are all discussing something important in Neil's office.

"So, we have the whole thing set and ready. All we need to do now is make sure it all goes according to plan" said Neil.

"The kid's birthday isn't until March 21st and we're doing early plans, this is gonna be one heck of a day" said Leon.

"Alright, so let's recall what we all have to do" said Sergei.

"Neil and Peter will be establishing he surprise location of the whole party, Leon and I will handle the invites and guests, Gwen and Ember will see how the whole thing is organized, Gyro will provide magical defense in case of enemies, Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber will be the ones to transport the food necessary which will be catered by Lynn Sr and Greenwich Pizza and finally the kids will all keep Timmy occupied."

"Yeah, I guess that's about it" said Neil. "Let's not screw this up, otherwise it could end in disaster."

"Let's hope we can keep this party to great heights" said Sergei.

Leon looks to the backyard. "Guys, what the heck is that?" They also look outside and see this new grass type monkey Pokemon.

"Whoa! That must be the new Pokemon that Lisa and Martin have been talking about, and that little guy here in your backyard!" said Sergei.

Neil pulls out his phone and takes a picture. "They are not gonna believe this shit!"

(Gulley Hang out)

They're all getting bored at watching Kick and Ronnie Anne skateboarding like crazy.

"Jeez! How long has it been?!" asked Mollie.

Sadie checks her phone. "Guys, it's been thirty minuets and these two haven't even stopped."

"How are they not tired of this?" asked Liam.

"What did they eat for breakfast?" asked Zach.

Lincoln and Linka see Sid and Gunther on the ground panting.

"Dude! How are we even gonna keep up with them?" asked Sid. Kick skates over them.

"No clue, but they sure are equal in energy and endurance" replied Gunther. Ronnie Anne jumps over them.

Timmy then looks to Peter. "Are you going to shave all of that?"

Peter has drunken ten cans of Cheetah Chug XE and now his hair is at knee length, so is his beard. "I look like myself when I was in the seventies. This is awesome!"

"Please shave it afterwards" said Jordan.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that's the middle of March busy end, skateboarding like pros, preparing for Timmy's birthday and Sienna making her appearance into their world, and soon to speak to the rest of the Royal Defenders. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Here's some little to know things about Sienna Khan that I found out.  
Weapon: Cerberus Whip – a chained whip that had three blades attached to the end. The blades could also be detached from the chain to be used as projectiles.  
Semblance: Grudge – will activate on foes who have their Aura weakened or broken, making her faster, stronger and more vicious when closing in for the kill.**

**Talk about one badass Whitefang leader!**


	249. Ch249 Guests and Company

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 249: Guests and Company**

(Sharp Residence)

Just a normal day for the Sharps to have after one heck of a day at school, Kick decided to go back home since he heard that Gunther actually has football practice.

Peter notices Kick come into the house. "Hey there daredevil. Strange I thought you'd be with your big pal Gunther."

Kick pets the head of Rapidash who is in the house. "Gunther sent me a text that he was gonna be doing some football practice, so I decided to take a small break for a while. Eventually I'll be back on my board later."

"Cool, cool. Also, are you set for Timmy's birthday tomorrow?" asked Peter.

"You know it dad, I heard from Lincoln about the kind of things Timmy was into so I think he's gonna like what I got for him" said Kick. He then takes a seat next to his dad on the couch.

"So, where's Ember at?" asked Kick.

"She's back at Spellman Estate, she's talking to Gwen about some stuff. I don't know what but I could guess it's something of their personal business" replied Peter.

Kick chuckles. "So, you and Ember are really into each other huh?"

Peter snickers. "I guess you can say, we both went through some painful times in our lives, therefore making the beings who would find each other today."

"So, still not planning to ask her to marry you?" asked Kick.

"Kick, please. That road will be for when I think is the right time, I may have gotten over the last woman I fell for, but this is something that needs time. I think Ember still has some stuff on her chest she hasn't fully gotten off yet, and sooner or later she'll come clean with me about her secrets and maybe, just maybe. I can make the right call" replied Peter.

Kick looks to his dad and smiles. "So, you already have a plan for the proposal. Nice, also I think I got the layout of the whole town, at this point I'm gonna be skateboarding and cycling through Royal Woods with my eyes closed."

"Whoa there Daredevil, take it easy and try not to get overboard with that idea" said Peter.

"Dad I can handle it, trust me" said Kick.

Peter sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I still wanna see how you can play the piano while skateboarding or doing some kind of extreme stuff."

Kick chuckles. "Oh, you'll see soon enough dad, you'll see." Then they hear the doorbell ring.

"Are we expecting company?" asked Kick.

"Not at the moment of me knowing, go and see who it is" said Peter. Kick nods and gets off the couch, he heads for the door and is shocked to see who it is.

A fifteen year old girl who us his complete opposite. Scarlet Rossetti, and the other is a sixteen year old babe with a blue dress who Kick knew when he was still a Buttowski. April.

"Hey Kick" said both girls.

"Whoa! Didn t expect either of you to come here, okay so maybe I expected Scarlet, but April! What the heck are you girls even doing here?" asked Kick.

"Kiddo, who's at … The door?" Peter is confused as to who the teenager was, he knows Scarlett. "Kick, who's this?"

Kick sighs/ "How about we all come inside."

"Sure" replied both girls. They follow into the house and were amazed by the place he's staying in/

Peter was confused by this, but he tries to be polite. "You girls want something to drink?"

"You got any Cheetah Chug sir?" asked Scarlet.

"Normal or XE?" asked Peter.

"Just then normal one" said Scarlet.

"Same for me please" replied April.

"Got it" Pete heads to the kitchen and then comes back with the four drinks, he hands them to Kick, Scarlet and April and Peter takes a seat on his chair.

"So, Scarlet. IT's good to see you again kid, I was hoping you'd come back and hang out with my boy" said Peter. "But I don't know who the hell you are."

"Oh, sorry. I don't think you actually know me, my name is April and I'm a good friend of Kick's" replied April.

Peter looks to Kick. "She's right dad. We go back to when I was a Buttowski."

Peter nods. "Okay, so might I ask how the two of you became acquaintances?"

"I guess it started when his former brother Brad wanted to go on a date with me, so I agreed just as long as Kick was with us. The kid is just so awesome! When I went on the date with Brad, Kick did whatever he could to make sure his brother didn't screw up, which was really sweet of him, then I find them both fighting because Brad didn't go by his word in giving the movie card to Kick. So I cut off all my ties with Brad and decided to go to the movies with Kick, you can say we both like awesome and extreme stuff" said April.

This was some information Peter did not know about. "Wow! So, Kick is like a little brother to ya."

"He is, I never had a little brother, and Kick has got to be the best little bro I know. Awesome, extreme, fearless and doesn't flinch at what's gonna happen next. Also we both like to watch Rock Callahan" replied April.

Peter nods in disbeleief. "Uh huh, okay then .So, you are here just to see how Kick is doing?"

"Well, yes and no. You see we wanna see this whole town he's now calling home, with Kick of course" replied Scarlet.

Kick smiles. "Ladies, it would be an honor to show you two all about Royal Woods. I already know about each place in town."

"Cool" they both reply. They all get off the couch. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and see the whole Royal Woods" said April.

Kick looks to his dad. "We'll be back home later dad."

Peter gives Kick is thumbs up. "Okay kiddo, have fun with these two ladies."

Kick chuckles. "Okay dad, okay" he then leaves the house with Scarlet and April.

Peter then sighs. _'Since when was Kick a ladies magnet all of a sudden? I know Whacky Jackie had this psychopathic crush on him, and Kendall had a secret crush on him. But this is insane!'_

Kick then pulls out his bike, April rides with him, and Scarlet is on her skateboard. "Let's do this thing!" said April.

"That's the spirit!" said Kick. "Let's rock it!"

They all race off.

"By the way? Where the heck is Gunther?" asked Scarlet.

"Football practice" replied Kick.

"Wait what?" asked Scarlet.

"We have a lot to catch up on girls" replied Kick.

(Super Kirov Airship)

Boomer, Martin, Victor and Gyro help with some things that Sienna needs while she stays inside of the Super Kirov Airship.

"Okay, so this giant bedroom will be your quarters, we were able to get some clothes that you coul be comfortable with, we added some décor to make it feel kinda homie and if you have any questions about this thing and how to get down from it just ask Boomer" said Martin.

"That would be me" replied Boomer.

Sienna nods. "Thank you, all of you. This is a true honor to stay within this low tech weapon you have."

Boomer was getting confused by those words. _'Was that an insult or a compliment?' _"Umm, you're welcome I guess."

"And though I was formerly the leader of the White Fang, I wish not to be treated with such manner. I as well will offer my services to help maintain this vessel" said Sienna.

"Oh, thank you" said Boomer.

They then hear an alarm coming from the bridge. "What was that?" asked Victor.

They all head to the bridge. "Oh, looks like the Royal Defenders are in Beaverton, chasing a runaway school bus" said Boomer.

They see on the screen a school bus who's breaks are broken go out of control, and the ones chasing it are Luna, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Dana and Becky.

"Should we provide assistance?" asked Sienna.

"No need, they look like they got it covered. We don't get much trouble in the nearby towns anymore, this must be the latest disaster of the month" said Gyro.

They then head back to Sienna Khan's quarters all while Boomer is staying at the bridge keeping an eye on everything. One thing Sienna was gonna do, is that she wants to provide whatever she can to them, and perhaps she can show herself to the rest of the Royal Defenders, soon.

Soon, they finish with the room setup for the former White Fang leader, Martin and Victor both head back to FutureTech to finish up on some new inventions.

Sienna looks to the distance on the balcony. Gyro stands next to her. "You seem troubled Sienna, what seems to be the problem?"

Sienna sighs. "I really didn't think all of this, wouldn't have happened if Adam hadn't went rogue on me. I want to return to Remnant and save my clan, but I know I have to wait and improve myself for the battles to come."

"And you wish to do so in the hands of the Royal Defenders?" asked Gyro.

"Yes, I know they have all the experience on new styles of combat, which could prove useful against any of Salem's insurgents, including Hazel!" said Sienna.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's take it easy there. We know Hazel is one tough son of a bitch and taking him head on is not the best way to do so" said Gyro.

Sienna Khan calms herself. "Yes, yes. Sorry Gyro, I'm just-"

"Angry? I know how you feel, Remnant is under dire siege since the fall of beacon" said Gyro, then he gets an idea. "How about, we go somewhere that could put some clarity through you're vengeful rage?"

Sienna Khan had no idea what he was on about, Gyro opens a portal. "Boomer! Take us through!"

"You got it man!" Boomer sets his Airship to full throttle and they pass through the portal.

(Ketcham Park)

Kick, April and Scarlet finish their small tour of the whole town. They are now seating peacefully together buy some picnic benches.

"I gotta admit Kick, this town sure is something. I like it, no wonder why you dig this place sicne day one" said Scarlet.

"The high school teenagers here look so nice and less annoying. I have never seen that many peaceful and respectful girls my age before" said April.

"Well, that would be my sister, and her girlfriend and some other teenage girls I know about in town" said Kick.

"Do any of the kids here look up to you? Got any fans yet?" asked Scarlet.

"No, not yet. But I don't mind, I'm glad with what I do best and that's being the awesome me I can truly be" said Kick.

The two girls chuckle at this. "So, this Sam sister of yours. What's she like?"

Kick smiles. "She's the best kind of sibling I could ever have, she's a good role model and she's so nice and very supportive. She can also be kind of protective and truly responsible, next to her electric powers she can really bring out a spark and a smile whenever she makes music, along with her girlfriend Luna. At times we have some common ground, and at times she can be very emotional, she really likes having a little brother. I try not to go any further with the story of what happened to her former little bro Simon and her mom, but I did tell her that I would be as supportive I can be to her."

Scarlet and April thought it was sweet of Sam and sweet of Kick like this. "And what about you're other three sisters?"

"Well, we seem to get along quite nicely. Sonata likes having me around as company, she's never ever had a little brother before and she's a good cook."

"Aria can be cool and laid back at times, she also like to help me calculate my stunt experiments before I deploy them, so I guess she can be protective for my safety."

"And then there's Adagio, she's the leader of the their band the Dazzles, and all three of them together do their best to find the right tune to whatever song they have in mind. Adagio and I are on good terms with each other, at first we thought we weren't gonna be able to bond much, but we both have one thing in common, leadership. She's a smart and tactical leader to her band and I am a coordinated daredevil with Gunther following."

They were impressed at how great he has it with all four of his sisters. "Wow Kick. I guess you can cope quite well when it comes to older sisters" said Scarlet.

Kick chuckles. "What can I say? I know how to bond with those I can see as close to being in my respect and I truly respect and trust Sam, Adagio, Aria and Sonata."

"And what about your dad? How are you two with common grounds?" asked April.

"Dad and I have one thing in common, and it's not just the Cheetah Chug. He wants to see me perform my best and support me when I do stunts. He helps Gunther and me with our stunt setup, when he has the time, and he likes to ride fast on either his truck or bike" said Kick.

"Now that is cool. You got yourself one cool dad Kick" said April.

"I guess you can say, he's the dad I always dreamed of. He might not be the pantheons of daredevilry and stunts, but he's all I could ever ask for" said Kick.

"And what about that ghost chic Ember? Is she like a mom figure to you?" asked Scarlet.

"Ember, she's actually nice. She's not as extreme as my old mom was, but she does get awesome when she's being a hero. She can ride her guitar, enter some fiery form and the best part about her, is how nice her hugs and her words can be. I actually fell asleep when we both had a nice talk about what I did in Mellowbrook" said Kick.

They could see Kick blush in embarrassment. "There's more to this isn't there Kick?" asked April.

Kick sighs. "Okay, okay. Don't let anyone else know about this, but she tends to sing to me when I sleep. It's almost like she enjoys having a kid like me to be her … Son. Even though she's not married to dad yet, she sees me and my four sisters as her own children and we see her as a true mom, she's nice that way, in her own way. At times she tells me to be careful or be safe when I do my stunts, I think she cares for my well-being, and she even tells me to take care with what I do."

"Aww!" said April and Scarlet.

"I never knew you can be so emotional Kick" said Scarlet.

"Yeah, this new family is changing you, for the better that is" said April.

"Yeah, sure wish this kind of stuff went with my old folks. Now I know when I gotta take it safe when I do something awesome, and all thanks to the Sharps" said Kick.

April and Scarlet end up hugging Kick. "If you ever need some friendly support, just call us" Scarlet hands Kick her number, and April does the same.

"Thanks girls, this means a lot" said Kick.

"Hey guys" They turn to see Gunther.

"Gunther! How was practice?" asked Kick.

"The best thing I have ever done! And son we will crush those Hazeltucky Hawkers!" then some thunder storms rage around Gunther. "Thy Odin's name we shall have victory!"

They remain silent at Gunther's words.

Gunther then returns to normal again. "So, you guys wanna have some lunch at the BattleSnax?"

They all look to each other. "Sure." They all head for the restaurant of Gunther's family.

"Also, I think Lynn Jr wants to train me" said Gunther.

"Wait what?" said Kick.

(Beacon Academy, Veil Remnant)

The Super Kirov comes out of the portal and is now over the school of Veil, or what's left of it.

Sienna Khan was shocked to see the destruction her White Fang group did to the place, and she can also see some Grimm being hunted down by an Allied strike force.

And at the top of Beacon Academy, she sees the large stoned Grimm Dragon.

"So, this is what Adam has done to the school of Veil. I cannot imagine how many lives were lost here" said Sienna.

"Do not fear Sienna. Perhaps you can dins clarity and solace while we are here. Now come on, there's someone here who might be pleased with your presence" said Gyro.

Sienna nods and she is teleported with Gyro to the ground level.

"Okay, I guess I'll just be here then" said Boomer. He then turns on his radio and plays the song from Carol, Becky, Dana and Ember, "Black Magic."

At ground level Glynda Goodwitch and the Allied forces are still cleaning up any remaining straggler Grimm's. Then she sees the Super Kirov and a glowing light, Gyro appears with someone Glynda has heard about.

Glynda didn't quite feel pleased to see her there. "So, you brought Sienna Khan here. Why?"

Gyro looks to Sienna and insists her to speak to the teacher of Beacon.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I am Sienna Khan. Or just Sienna, I am the former leader of the White Fang who were responsible for the heinous attack on Beacon Academy, but I ordered no such attack upon this place, I would never invoke an attack unless I had a reason."

"I know that my presence here is not going to make things any better, but I just want to know if you would forgive me for what my people did. They were influenced by the words of Adam Taurus, who was one of my best warriors, I never knew he would bring our own clan to come here and bring ruin. Please great Huntress, forgive me and my misunderstood group for what they did, but I understand if you still show hatred for everything."

Glynda Goodwitch could tell that she feels guilt and remorse for what her people did. "Sienna, what happened here at Beacon was the most disastrous thing ever to have happened."

Those words were hitting Sienna hard in her chest.

"But, I know that you had nothing to do with everything that has happened here. And for that, I forgive you, but the people of Remnant won't be so easy to convince" said Goodwitch.

"I know, but I do believe with what we're planning to do at Mistral could be able to show the world that the White Fang can be changed and I intend to change them as well. But if the people of Remnant cannot see that, then perhaps it will be time to find a new purpose for the White Fang, a purpose not for this world" said Sienna.

Goodwitch nods and offers her hand. "Whatever happens at Mistral and Haven Academy, I will do what I can to voice out my words to the rest of Remnant."

Sienna smiles and shakes her hand. "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch, thank you."

Gyro was happy to see that there is peace between one from beacon and one from the White Fang and he knows it's gonna be a long and hard road for the White Fang to be seen as a changed organization, but with Sienna Khan's new perspective on things, they could make it happen.

Then Penny flies in. "Hey Gyro, I was just here to- Oh! Hello Sienna, what brings you here?"

They all chuckle at her sudden presence. "Perhaps we should discuss more, with some tea?" asked Goodwitch.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" said Sienna. They all head to the Construction yard for some tea.

"Seriously. What did I miss?" asked Penny.

To be continued …..

**A/N: I thought it would be a good idea to bring up Scarlet and April for this chapter, as well as how Kick sees his new family and bringing some redemption for Sienna Khan and everything the White Fang has done. Come tomorrow is our Pink-Hatted kid's birthday. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	250. Ch250 Pink Hatted Birthday

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 250: Pink Hatted Birthday**

(Spellman Estate)

The sun shines gently onto the house of the Spellman family, well the main Spellman family.

One of them is waking up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing, but this was odd. His alarm clock wasn't set to this early.

Timmy searches for his alarm clock, but when he hits it, it giggles. "What in the?"

He then opens his eyes and he sees that his alarm clock is purple, it then floats and transforms into Poof. "Good morning and a happy birthday Timmy!"

Poof goes over to Timmy and hugs him. Timmy chuckles and hugs his fairy go brother/parent. "Thanks Poof, this is just awesome!"

"I hope you liked my surprise for ya Timmy, but I still have the gift for you as well" said Poof.

Timmy chuckles. "That's great Poof, now come on. Let's go see if the others are up." They leave the room and notice that all of his siblings aren't in their rooms, same goes with his parents. Washington and Victoria along with their little ones are also gone.

Timmy was getting suspicious. "This is weird." He then looks to Poof. "Poof, do you anything about this?"

"Sorry Timmy, I don't know what's going on" said Poof.

Then Timmy notices something, it was a note. Timmy picks it up and reads it. "Let's see what this thing says."

"_**When first came you knew you were pink, a house of origins is what you should think."**_

Timmy was confused by this. But then he figured it out. "My old house?" And Timmy is gone, more like teleported.

Poof chuckles and pulls out a walkie talkie. "Guys, he got the bait and he's on the way."

"_Good! Come back to us Poof, hurry!" _said Neil. Poof giggles and disappears.

Timmy wakes up to see he was back at his old home. He then sees a scarf that said best friend since we met on it, and the stitching looked awfully familiar. So he grabs it and places it around his neck.

He then spots an egg in a box and it says. "Please bring me with you." Timmy grabs the box with the egg inside and carries it.

He does spot a gift wrapped portrait, it has a note that says. _"Open me, when it is the right time, I love you son."_

Timmy smiles as he knows who this is from, so he brings it with him. He also wipes away a lone tear.

Then he finds another note and reads it.

"_**How far can you go? How far can you run? Game on little bro, let's have some fun!"**_

Timmy was trying to figure out what this meant, then it hits him. The one arcade where he had more fun than any other arcade. "Gus' Games 'n' Grub!"

And he's teleported away again, he sees he is now at Gus' Games 'n' Grub, but the whole place is empty, he doesn't even see Lori on her shift either. "Huh, so what can I find in here?"

He then sees this school bag, well it looks more like what you use for hiking, and there's a note on it. "Carrying too much can be rough, so go ahead and fit all of your excess stuff!"

Timmy places the egg in the box into the bag and it slides right in. "Huh, this must be a bag of infinite space, I hope I can find my gift when I reach the end of this whole thing."

Timmy then sees a pink jacket that comes with brown cargo shorts, blue and red shoes and a white polo and it says. "Try me on, I'm worth every stitch, you'll be comfortable in just a sitch,"

Timmy chuckles and goes to the restroom, he then comes out in the clothes he's now wearing. "Huh, this is actually comfortable. I like this new look."

Then he sees a CD with a note, "_Games and music mix quite well, this will keep you feeling pretty swell_". He sees the name of the song and who made it "Techno Syndrome Hardcore" by the immortals.

"This is the official sound track from Mortal Kombat, cool!" said Timmy.

He then spots some fingerless gloves, he sees a small sun pattern with some game console symbols as well. Timmy chuckles, he knows who this came from. Then he sees a note next to it.

"_**Education and opportunity, next to none, way better than where you went to so come and get some."**_

Timmy smiles. "Royal Woods Elementary." And he's already there. He sees the door the leads to his classroom and he goes in, inside he sees:  
An action figure of Scorpion, Sub-zero and Noob Saibot.  
Some new edition Marvel Comic books.  
A poster of League of Legends and Heroes of the Storm.  
A brand new Laptop and its FutureTech built of 2020.  
A Halloween costume of Udyr, the Spirit walker from League of Legends.

Timmy places many of this stuff into the bag, and he sees another note.

"_**You just got here, to this cool new school, but old school makes a comeback so don't be a fool."**_

Timmy knows what it means. "My old school, back in Dimsdale!" and he's there.

He looks around at the classroom where he once was, this was where he was tormented by his former teach Denzel Crocker, then he sees a remote and it says push the button.

Timmy pushes the button and on the chalkboard it reveals a screen and he sees Denzel Crocker in a cell, well asylum. He has been saying fairy god parents for a long time, and whenever he goes crazy they spray him with water. Timmy chuckles seeing Crocker look kinda silly.

And then he sees Vicky serving food at one of the prison places. She walks away but slips and the soup falls all over her, and she looks angry. Timmy snickers at that one.

Then he sees Francis being forced to listen to the big boss of the juvie prison. Francis was also cleaning the bigger kid's feet. Timmy chuckles at that one.

Then the screen disappears and he looks behind him to see some old Crimson Chin stuff, as well as Crash Nebula. They were all in comics and action figures, this brought back so much cool memories.

Then he sees another note.

"_**Magic lies there in which you have wandered, so let's go and visit this this magical land for yonder."**_

"Fairy world!" said Timmy. And he was at Fairy central district, but it seems pretty empty, like a ghost town.

Timmy smiles, he was now getting at what was happening today.

He then sees some glitter forming arrows and they point to one direction. "Okay. Time to see where this all leads to."

For the whole time Timmy follows these arrows, he also picks up some cool magical related stuff.  
Some magical tooth brush, tooth paste and floss, to keep his teeth clean.  
A treadmill that will keep up with his speed, and it's his size too.  
A magical mirror that will tell him what kind of style does he fell like wearing.  
And finally, a portrait of Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky and Chloe.

Timmy was happy to get all this stuff, but this one was better and made him feel happy.

He then sees a gaming headset dangling by the street lamp, so he gives it a shake and it lands into his arms. He could see the Terran Dominion logo on it.

On the other side of the road, he sees another object dangling by a street lamp. It was a gift wrap new edition PlayStation. He shakes the lamp and the box falls into his bag.

"I only know two siblings of mine who would get me these" said Timmy. He then sees a music box left on the ground, and it had some swan patterns on it, he knows who this was from.

He then sees one last note. "Okay, this is it. I know this is going to be the last note."

"_**Ready your stance, get set to keep pace, and finally go! As this portal hopping is more than just a race!"**_

A portal opens, Timmy smiles and tightens his bag. "Bring it on guys! Bring it on!"

He runs through the portal.

(Portal hopping montage!)

Timmy enters anti-fairy world and blasts all of the anti-fairies with a good luck blaster, which makes them run and cower.

Timmy is now in Pixie world where he hits every business pixie with a pie-zooka!

Timmy is now on Eukopotania, he skateboards past all of the citizens and high fives the king and queen, oh and Mark Chang. "Later dude!"

Timmy is now in Retroville and he's riding a hover board and flies around doing some aerial tricks.

Timmy is now traveling through the prison cells of Crocker, Vicky, Francis and his former father, and he hits them with some pies and he does deliver a punch to Francis and Crocker.

And finally Timmy makes it all the way to his old Neighborhood, he looks around and he sees his old house and across the street is the home of Chloe Carmichael.

He then sees one last note. "Perhaps this one is the last one." and he reads it.

"_**We hope you enjoyed this hell of a trip, but right now it's time to end this wayward ship."**_

"_**You made it happen, you organized it all, and sure as heck it started in fall."**_

"_**So here we are now, we await your arrival as if we could remember, this place that you built only for September."**_

Timmy smiles and chuckles. "No way! No freaking way! The mansion I used for September-fest!" and Timmy is teleported.

He then sees he was in a dark place, and a spotlight was shined onto him and there is a note at his feet. Timmy reads it.

"_**After everything you've been through, you always try to make things right, from trying to make others happy to trying to win a fight."**_

"_**But those days have long since passed and this new life will be better, so be pleased and be greatful, for there is nothing else that could make you happier."**_

"_**Magic and Might, Geniuses to try and get even, what other adventures await you Timmy, now that you are eleven!"**_

"Happy birthday son" he turns around to see his dad Neil. Timmy runs to him and hugs him. "Thank you so much dad!"

Then the lights turn on and he sees all of his friends. "Happy Birthday Timmy!"

Jorgen, The tooth fairy, Wandisimo, Head Pixie, Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, the April Fools, Jimmy Neutron, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Remy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie, Principal Waxelplax, The mayor, Chompy the goat, Sparky, Timmy's mom (Sasha), Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda.

And his family and friends from Royal Woods and from other cosmic realms.

"Wow! This is just awesome!" said Timmy. But he was confused by the fact his friends from earth are with the fairies of Fairy world.

They all greeted him, but then Timmy spoke up. "Guys, guys. This is great and all, but I wanna know. Why are the fairies and people here all together?"

Jorgen steps up. "Timmy ….. Spellman, yeah that is some getting used to. We have all come to an agreement, that humans and fairies may now live in harmony!"

Timmy is shocked by this news. "Wait what?!"

"And all it took was the convincing words of your dad" said Trixie.

Timmy turns around and looks to Neil. "It wasn't easy, but with some sturdy surveillance and some advanced security, the deed is done. Fairies and people can now live in harmony, whether they be on earth or Fairyworld. An advancement to the true meaning of unity."

Timmy goes to Neil and hugs him. "H-how did you know that this is what I always wanted?"

Neil smiles. "Do you recall our small fishing trip last year? When Lincoln wasn't around and it was just the two of us?"

Timmy does recall it, and he also told his dad he always dreamt of a world where fairies and people could be friends and live together in harmony.

"So, you did all of this, for me?" said Timmy.

"You darn right I did. I know my kids well, and what are the things that are bugging them, this is my gift to you. Unifying two races and two worlds" replied Neil.

Timmy turns around and sees just how happy they all are. Talking with each other, sharing some laughs and testing how strong Jorgen is? This was going to be something he was looking forward to.

Then he sees his cake, which is an image of himself and all he has been through, and he's carrying the number eleven on his back.

"Wow! Now that is what I call a Timmy approved cake!" said Timmy.

"Which wasn't easy for Buddy Valastro to make" said Victor.

Then Timmy sees his old school friends, they were the ones who left him the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula stuff.

"So, Timmy. Did you figure out who's gifts were who?" asked Gwen.

Timmy shakes the bag and all of the gifts come out. "Let me start with this one." It was the egg in the box.

And like the ones from his other siblings, it hatches into a Chicken Drago egg, similar to the one with Sunset, but it changes color between pink, blue and red. Then it flies with fairy wings and has an electric guitar. It then turns back into its plushie form and Timmy catches it. "Now that is cool!"

He then speaks on whose gifts belonged to who. Now obviously the magical stuff came from the fairies of Fairyworld.

The bag with tons of space is from Gyro of course.

Martin, Victor, Tadashi, Jack Cyber and Penny pitched in for the portal jumping marathon.

The skateboard he got is from Kick, it was custom made and has some fairy-like patterns on it.

The head set and PlayStation were both from Lincoln and Linka.

The fingerless gloves are from Sunset. Luna got him the CD of the MK theme song. Leni got him the stylish new clothing.

Duchess got him the music box and it plays a soothing song that sounds so peaceful he could use it if he can't sleep.

The footage of his enemies getting what they deserve are courtesy of Leon, Sergei and Loona.

The scarf was made by Chloe Carmichael.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky made him the portrait of when they were a family.

The rest of the cool merchandise and the Halloween costume are from the rest of the Royal Defenders, and of course the Prank-zooka is from Luan.

The hover board is from Jimmy Neutron, of course.

Then there was one gift that had Timmy confused. The gift wrapped portrait.

Timmy opens it and is shocked at what it was, that he sheds a lone tear. It was a large portrait of when he was a baby sleeping and his Mom is carrying him whole sitting by the window.

From behind his Sasha hugs him. "Happy Birthday Timmy."

Timmy sheds some tears and hugs her back. "Thank you so much, Mom!"

They all cheer and clap for this beautiful moment.

Timmy then breaks the hug and looks to everyone. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

They all cheer and enjoy this heck of a celebration. Timmy gets an unexpected hug from Chloe Carmichael, a kiss from Trixie and someone picks him up and hugs him tight with some kisses, it was Carly. The woman from the F.L.A.R.G.

Neil and Gwen look at Leon and Sergei. "What is she doing here?" asked Neil.

"You said we should invite Timmy's closest friends, so we invited her as well" said Leon.

"So, we called her and told her about this birthday of his. I have no clue as to what she is planning to give to him" said Sergei.

Gwen sighs in annoyance. "If she starts making out with my son, you two are going to get the hell of a beating!"

Carly then puts Timmy down and they both have some small conversations.

"I honestly had no clue he had her as a friend" said Loona.

Timmy even talks to his old schoolmates and tells them of the many things he has done, and he was happy that everyone in this world could be able to live in peace and harmony amongst the fairies of Fairyworld.

Gyro is at the window side watching them all enjoy this party, then someone stands next to him. "Is this how they always throw a birthday party for their children?" asked Sienna.

"Sometimes, but honestly sometimes they'd rather have a nice moment with the rest of their friends and family, what this is, is just Neil trying to make Timmy's birthday memorable" replied Gyro.

"The Royal Defenders really do care for each other, almost like they are all one big happy family" said Sienna as she looks at all of the happy party goers.

"They treat each other and equals and family, this is how they forged the hero team we see today. Unity and acceptance" said Gyro.

Gyro and Sienna notice Neil, Leon and Sergei looking at them shocked. Sienna Khan snickers and waves back. Lincoln, Linka and Jordan also see her and gasp.

"We have a lot to tell them, all of them" said Gyro.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And a happy Birthday to you Timmy! He is now eleven years old and kicking it up for his next school year, soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	251. Ch251 A Big and Marvelous Surprise

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 251: A Big and Marvelous Surprise**

(Spellman Estate, backyard)

All of the Spellman kids are busy enjoying this nice day.

Timmy and Lincoln are checking on the schedule for new fishing spots around Royal Woods, and with them helping is of course their Dad, Neil Spellman.

Linka and Leni are both talking to each other about some fashion designs they can make for spring, which will be deployed in April.

Luna is on the roof tuning her guitar, and she's getting some bad vibes about summer, it is going to be hot after all.

Sunset is helping Gwen with the gardening, while Lily is fast asleep in her crib.

"Okay, so there's Tall Timber Creek, but we can't go there due to the sturgeons living there" said Neil.

"There are three lakes nearby the forest not too far from the house, we can choose either one" said Timmy.

"What concerns me about these lakes is that we might end up disturbing a water type Pokemon" said Lincoln.

"Which means we're gonna have to bring Absol and Garchomp with us when we go fishing" said Neil. "Let's be glad there's not Gyarados in the area."

"Have there even been any reports about these lakes?" asked Timmy. This makes Neil and Lincoln question their motives for these three lakes.

"Okay, how about I talk to Martin to run a background check on what kind of Pokemon species lurks in these areas before we go into a suicide/fishing mission?" said Neil.

"Sounds like a good idea" said Timmy.

"Definitely" said Lincoln.

They then decide to pack up what they were doing, Timmy smiles as he recalls yesterday. Neil and Lincoln notice this. "You still feeling happy after yesterday?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure am bro, best birthday I have ever had in my life. And not just the gifts, but to the fact that the fairies and people there are now living in peace" said Timmy.

Neil then realizes. "Timmy that was a dream you had, in which I granted as your birthday gift."

Timmy then realizes what he meant. "Oh, okay so maybe it was the best gift I have ever had."

Lincoln and Neil chuckle. "Yup, the one gift you will never forget" said Lincoln.

"And the good thing about it, is that your phone will be given an update of how it's all working well in their earth. To see if there are any small troubling news about fairies and humans" said Neil.

"That does sound like a good thing to add" Then Timmy recalls something. "What about Crocker? Or Vicky? Or my old dad?"

"Don't worry about them bro. They're being held in one of the most hardened military prison outposts we have based there, and should they do get unstable they will be sent into cryo-jail" replied Lincoln.

"We came prepared for something like this, well mostly me" said Neil.

"That is true" replied Lincoln.

Timmy smiles. "Thanks guys, what you and everyone else did for me on my birthday means a lot."

"We're family Timmy, so we do whatever we can to be there for each other" replied Lincoln.

"Okay guys, let's take a break or do what we normally do" said Neil. "Though there is one thing that's been on my mind."

Lincoln could only guess what he means. "Is it the presence of White Fang Leader Sienna Khan?"

"Yeah, her. I really did not expect her to be here. In our world. Which is just weird and odd" said Neil.

"If she's here, wouldn't that mean something bad happened in Remnant?" asked Timmy.

"You make a great point. Nevertheless that's a discussion we'll have to deal with for next time" said Lincoln.

"We'll have to talk to Gyro about this when we have the time, but I'm sure Raven Branwen knows about this, so she must be part of our assault plan on Haven" said Neil.

"In which we will have to speak to Gyro about it, all of it" said Lincoln.

Just then they spot the Super Kirov Airship flying by their home, and they can all see Sienna Khan, on one of the balcony's looking down towards them.

"Okay, so now we know where she lives. With the psychopathic Soviet air commander" said Neil.

"And I'll say I again, this is something we'll have to discuss with Gyro. Next time" said Lincoln. The whole airship then flies off.

"Well, that was something we'll deal with next time" said Neil.

Just then something comes out of the great gate and lands in front of them.

"Whoa!" yelled Neil, Lincoln and Timmy.

Luna gets up and sees the clouds of dust. "Lincoln!" She comes down from the roof and enters her Luna Frost form.

The dust soon clears and they see this large chameleon creature. At first they're startled, then confused, and then they realized who it was.

"Fred?!" said Sunset.

"Hey guys, glad I came" said Fred.

They weren't really pleased to see him. "Okay Fred, what the hell are you doing here and what do you want?" asked Linka.

"First off. Sorry for coming in unexpectedly" said Fred. "I swear I sent you guys a text about me coming."

(Truth be told, they didn't give him their numbers. Just some numbers from dead cellphones. Why? This is Fred we're talking about, would they really want him to constantly contact them every single time?)

"Yeah, sure. Can you get to the point as to why you're here" said Leni.

"My dad wants to meet you guys" said Fred. They didn't seem pleased by those words.

"You're dad. Wants to see us?" asked Lincoln.

"Seriously?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, and I also told the rest of your team to come as well" replied Fred.

They then spot some vehicles arrive to the front yard. All of them belonging to Martin, Victor, Sergei, Leon, Loona, Jack Cyber, Penny, Dana, Becky, Carol, Lori, Sam, Peter, Ember and Boomer comes down via parachute.

"Okay, so what the hell is the emergency?" asked Victor.

"Is something attacking San Fransokyo?" asked Dana.

"Old enemy of yours coming back for revenge?" asked Leon.

"None of that, though we dealt with Momasake yesterday, so it's all good" replied Fred.

They are all confused by this, but they can see from the annoyed looks from Neil and his family. They were suddenly getting a lot of uneasy vibes.

"So, why are we here anyway?" asked Sergei.

Fred clears his throat. "My father, Frederick Flamarion L. Frederickson the III, would like to meet all of you at our humble home."

They all remain silent.

"Okay. I am literally out of here" Lori heads into Veronica and drives off.

"Wait what?" said Fred.

"Yeah, hard pass" said Carol as she goes back to her car and leaves.

"No wait!"

"This was not what I was expecting" said Sergei.

"And I am pregnant and this is a waste of time!" yelled Loona. They both head back to Spellman Hell Mansion.

"Guys, stop!"

"I used my man cannon for this shit?!" Boomer fires a grappling hook and slings away back to the Super Kirov Airship, but he accidently hits a Fearow and it chases him. "Holy shit!"

Fred then sees Dana, Becky and Ember leave. Martin activates his suit. "Sorry kid, but I got a project to deal with and we have to confront with the fact of our major assault on another dimension. Bye!" Martin takes off.

Fred had no clue what just happened.

They all look to Fred in disappointment. They know Fred is a fan boy about hero stuff, and he is their friend. Sort of.

"Alright fine! We'll come with you" said Lincoln.

"Really?! Thank you so much! I promise you guys won't regret this!" said Fred in glee.

"Please don't make us regret all of this, the one thing we don't want is to end up talking about hero shit for the next ten hours straight. And where the heck is the rest of your team?! Don't they know about what you're even doing?" asked Leon.

"They're all at school, they're doing some kind of test. Also Min-max is recharging" replied Fred.

"Then where the heck is Tadashi?" asked Sam.

"He said he's busy with Martin and the project we were finishing. He's somewhere in the Pacific Ocean" said Victor.

"He won't be back here on the mainland for a while" said Penny.

"Okay guys! Next stop, my house!" Fred leaps into the portal.

They all sigh knowing this is stupid.

"This is something I wish we didn't do" said Peter.

"I'm gonna hang back here and watch over Lily" said Gwen.

"Okay then honey, we'll be back soon. But if we don't. Send. Everyone" replied Neil.

"Please do" said Linka.

They all pass through the portal. Gwen then thinks. _'I doubt something bad will happen, more like something marvelous will happen.'_

(San Fransokyo, Allied Outpost)

They pass through the portal and are at the allied outpost, they commandeer one of the Medivac's and fly off to Frederickson manor.

"San Fransokyo is looking good, I like how some of our tech is being put to good use" said Victor.

"And looks like Krei is still trying to be like us" said Jack Cyber. They spot Krei testing out his company's new transforming helicopter. But it lands and malfunctions.

"At least Martin doesn't have to see any of this" said Penny.

(Fredrickson Mansion)

They finally arrive to their destination and land on the helipad of the place.

What they don't know is that someone was waiting for them.

Fred blocks their way before they leave the dropship. "One thing you guys should know."

"What?!" they all ask.

"My dad is actually a retired superhero who goes by the name Boss Awesome! Some of his enemies are still kicking and we fight them from time to time, like the time I was supposed to be kidnapped by Steam-Smite, but instead Wasabi was taken away because he thought Wasabi was me, but we stopped him and now he's kinda my mortal enemy."

They all looked at him with annoyance, all while the main door of the dropship opens behind Fred. "Can we get this over with already?! Some of us have things to do back home!" said Sam.

"Penny and I have the project to finish on" said Victor.

"It's my day off, and I wanna relax" said Jack Cyber.

"I gotta help the Dazzles with their studies" said Peter.

"I was planning on doing a game stream today" said Leon. "Just without the others knowing."

"I was gonna help Lily learn to speak some new and nice words" said Sunset.

"I was gonna hang out with Kick and Gunther" said Timmy.

"Linka and I were fashion discussing" said Leni.

"Luna and I were gonna do our once a month brother and sister bonding day" said Lincoln.

"It's like the one time it keeps us both stable from our emotional past problems" said Luna.

"I swear the last thing we want is you, to end up wasting our day! You don't even know how hard it is to be heroes like us!" said Neil.

"We fight through the cosmos and keep many innocent lives safe" said Linka.

"And we are not letting the rest of our duties get blocked by some fan boy in a freaking chameleon suit!" said Lincoln. "This just reminds me of that damned Squirrel suit!"

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know my son was bugging you guys" they all looked behind Fred and were shocked to see who it was, well some of them knows who it is.

A 65 year old man with white and grey hair, a mustache, glasses, wearing a brownish sweater, brown pants, brown shoes and a watch. Stan Lee.

They were all shocked by this.

"What?" said Lincoln.

"No way" said Linka.

"It can't be" said Timmy.

"Holy hell" said Neil.

"Dear god" said Victor.

Some of the others are kinda confused by this. Then Luna whisper to them who that man was and why he's so familiar.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, my name is Frederick Flamarion L. Frederickson the 3rd, but I know my son told you guys about me wand who I used to be" said Mr. Frederickson.

They all remained speechless.

Lincoln walks up to him. "It is an honor to meet you sir."

Lincoln and Mr. Frederickson shake hands. "The pleasure is all mine, I should be honored to meet a young rascal like you taking up a super hero role. You don't get much of them every day."

Lincoln was happy to shake hands with someone like him.

Fred however was confused by this, they were angry at first, but now they're not.

Linka and Timmy walk up to him. Mr. Frederickson. "Hey there kids, sorry if you guys are busy today. I just wanted to meet the heroes who helped save Big Hero 6 from serious danger."

"Dad, we're Big Hero 7 now" said Fred.

Mr. Frederickson chuckles. "Well, if there's one thing I know, is that there are some heroes with different levels of jurisdictions and ranks. But it doesn't mean they can be able to up the ante and step up to do greater things-"

He's interrupted from being hugged by Lincoln, Linka and Timmy. All three kids had smiles and are shedding some tears.

Fred was getting confused, but Mr. Frederickson was finally understanding this. "I look like someone very familiar don't I?"

Neil nods as he wipes away a tear. "Y-Yeah. You kinda do."

"Very much" said Leon.

Mr. Frederickson smiles. "Is it someone who passed away some time ago?"

"Yeah" replied Peter.

"Passed away in Twenty Eighteen in our world" replied Victor.

Mr. Frederickson chuckles. "Was he great?"

The kids break the hug. "He was more than great sir." said Linka.

"In many ways he was the hero who made heroes" said Timmy.

"He was Spectacular, Ultimate and amazing" replied Lincoln.

Mr. Frederickson smiles. "Well, how about we all have something nice to eat while we're talking huh?"

"Sure" they all replied.

Fred was still confused by this. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Son please, let out guests speak what they have in their thoughts. It's the least we could do from taking them away from their free time" said Mr. Frederickson.

"No need to worry sir, I think we have a lot of free time on our hands right now" said Lincoln. They all head inside and tell Mr. Frederickson about all the heroics they have done, the conflicts they have been through, the villains they faced, the heroes they allied with, the worlds they travelled to and the stories of how they all came to be, the Royal Defenders.

"Wow! Now that is some hero history right there. I am impressed, you guys are way beyond any level of heroes I have ever seen, and I know that you all take great responsibility in what you're all doing. I can respect that" said Mr. Frederickson.

"What about Big Hero 7 Dad? We're above the level too right?" asked Fred.

"Fred my boy, you have to understand. There are some heroes that have to find a way to step up, it's not gonna be an easy process. It takes time to make it to that certain rank and be truly called Super Heroes" said Mr. Frederickson. "Now, Big Hero 7, they are the Super heroes of this world. But a Super Hero is one who knows what they're doing, has been through so much, and has what it takes to earn that name. And I can see that in you guys, and also in Big Hero 7."

"Thank you sir" said Lincoln as he eats his cupcake.

"It's an honor to hear you say that sir" said Leon.

Mr. Frederickson chuckles. "Now, I know you're all saying that because I look like someone familiar. So tell me who this person is and why he's such a big inspiration?"

They then tell Mr. Frederickson, the story of the greatest hero of all time, Stan Lee.

(Hours later)

They all walk back to the Dropship.

"Well, this has been quite a blast to meet you all" said Mr. Frederickson.

"Thanks sir, and we're sorry if we were being rude about not coming here" said Linka.

"No need to worry kid. Everybody has stuff to do and sometimes they have to do it at some bad timings, but in the end we gotta see a silver lining in it" replied Mr. Frederickson.

Linka smiles. "Okay, thank you."

They all board the Dropship. Lincoln looks back and waves.

"Remember guys. I may not be Stan Lee, and I know he's no longer with you guys anymore, but know this. He will always live on, within the hearts of the heroes you guys are fighting alongside with. Heroes such as yourselves" said Mr. Frederickson.

They all smiled at his words, and it struck them in their hearts to know that this man may look like him, may act like him, but he cannot be him. Only in true spirit will Stan Lee live on, and for future generations to come to learn the tale of the hero of the Marvel Universe.

They all take off and head back home, they wave goodbye to Mr. Frederickson, and they're off to the Allied outpost.

Fred and Mr. Frederickson wave goodbye to them. "So dad, what was that all about anyway? I wasn't able to hear because Mini-max wanted a rematch in my room with one of my games."

Mr. Frederickson just smiles. "It was ….. Just a nice conversation, with heroes of tomorrow."

"Okay dad" said Fred, he felt as if a great hero was made in the process of their talk as he heads back into the mansion.

Mr. Fredrickson however stays outside and watches the sunset saying one thing. "Excelsior."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Some of you have been asking for a chapter that will involve them meeting with Fred's dad, Mr. Frederickson or who we call by his voice actors name, Stan Lee. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**R.I.P Stan "The man" Lee. Dec 28, 1922 – November 12, 2018.  
Maybe we will forget many heroes, but we will always remember the man who created the heroes.**


	252. Ch252 A Talk with Khan

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 252: A talk with Khan.**

(Royal Woods Elementary, after gym)

Lincoln and Linka are by their lockers, then Jordan and Timmy meet up with them.

"Hey guys" said Jordan. She does give a quick kiss to Lincoln.

"And hey to you as well" replied Lincoln.

Linka closes her locker. "Gym today was kinda rough, way too many rope climbing."

"At least we survived" said Lincoln.

"Thanks for the heads up on next school year" gulped Timmy.

"Don't worry about it Timmy, you'll make it through" said Jordan. "Also, how is your world fairing? Any troubles between humans and fairies?"

"Nope, no reports of any trouble" replied Timmy.

"How on earth are you getting this reports anyway bro?" asked Linka.

"Well, Dad did apply a reporting system into my watch, tablet and phone. And all the reports are coming from my good friend Remy, he's been organizing a new division to watch over fairies and people, mostly to keep tabs on rich people who might cause some trouble. They call the organization Troubled Rich Detection System, or TRDS for short." replied Timmy.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan stay silent form what he just said. Kick arrives on his skateboard and he also heard everything. "I'm sorry you said what now?"

Timmy had no clue what was with them. "Is something wrong guys?"

"Timmy, say that again" said Linka.

"Troubled Rich Detection System?" replied Timmy.

"No, no. The acronym" said Lincoln,

"TRDS?" replied Timmy.

"Yes, now try to say it in a word" said Jordan.

Timmy then tries to speak the acronym into a word, then he stops and realizes what they mean. "Oh, okay I get it now."

"Yeah, maybe you should talk to Remy about changing the name of the organization before people thinks it's completely inappropriate" said Lincoln.

"You're big bro's got a point" said Kick.

Just then they hear the bell ring. "And that's lunch" said Linka.

They all head for the cafeteria. "So, where are we meeting with Sienna Khan?" asked Jordan.

"At Ketcham Park" replied Lincoln.

"We have a lot to talk about with her" said Linka.

"Can someone fill me in on what you guys are talking about" said Kick.

(Royal Woods, Ketcham Park)

Gyro walks through the pathway after buying some ice cream, he sees a few people having some fun in the park. He then reaches to a nearby tree and a woman leaning onto it.

Gyro hands her the vanilla and fudge ice-cream. "I thought you might want to cool down a bit."

Sienna takes it from him. "Thanks." She then look around the park. "This world, has many similarities to Remnant."

Gyro licks his ice cream mint chip. "Is that so?"

Sienna also licks her ice cream. "Peaceful, tranquil, many citizens, major or petty conflicts, rising industries, collateral damage and governments."

"Well then, I guess that makes Earth and Remnant not so far apart" said Gyro.

"But" said Sienna. "They do lack a few things from remnant."

"And what might that be?" asked Gyro.

"Dust, Grimm and …. Faunus" replied Sienna.

Gyro chuckles a bit. "Well, two of those you are wrong about."

Sienna look to him confused. "Really now? How so?"

"Well, FutureTech now manufactures dust, but only as a precautionary arsenal, for when we lack weapons at our most critical. Then we look to the dust as our answer" replied Gyro.

"Ah yes, I have heard that from the android, Penny. She mentioned that McKenzie fellow of the dust they create at their science weapons facility" replied Sienna.

Gyro looks at her confused. "Okay, you're now wrong about what FutureTech does. Another thing is, we may not have Grimm. But in recent situations we have been facing troubling creatures that try to invade this world. First it was monstrous Hybrid, and now we're on high alerts for when another Kaiju lands."

"I have also heard of those creatures, and the massive robotic suits that have been built, but how come only one was created though?" said Sienna.

"Well, Lynx Superia is unique and it took tons of resources to build her. FutureTech isn't planning to build another Jaeger anytime soon. They are currently held up with the plans we're going to commit to Remnant, Some Command and Conquer projects and a new naval platform in cooperation with the UN" replied Gyro.

Sienna snickers. "Are all of you always this busy?"

"At times we are, but when we have the free time we do whatever we can to either relax or get some work set for the next day" replied Gyro.

"Hmm, not quite like Remnant in that fashion" said Sienna.

"I know, constantly riled up with the presence of Grimm, but now facing the incoming presence of Salem" said Gyro.

"Everything in Remnant has changed ever since the fall of Beacon, and chaos is spiraling already within the other kingdoms. I have myself to blame for Adam and his reckless actions" said Sienna as she looks down in guilt.

Gyro knows she has some complicated matters to deal with. "Hey now, none of this shit was your fault. Adam Taurus chose his side, the wrong side. He chose to stray away from what the White Fang truly stands for, none of this was your fault."

"He's right" they see Neil approach them. "Glad I caught up to you two."

"What is it you want now Spellman?" asked Sienna.

"Okay, let's calm down now. I know you two have a lot to explain with her presence here, but I suggest we wait for the rest of the team to finish with their classes" said Neil.

Gyro sees Sienna's anger slowly simmer down. "He's right. We have to tell them the reason why you're here."

Sienna looks to Neil, and coming from behind is Gwen with Lily, Leon, Sergei and Loona.

"Fine, we will wait for your children to arrive" said Sienna.

"You do know some of them aren't our kids" said Leon.

(Later)

Sienna watches as the Spellman's occupy themselves by enjoying the relaxing time they have in the park.

Just then a Seedot falls from the tree and is stuck on its back. Gyro also sees this.

"What strikes me confused when I first came here are these Pokemon, they are fascinating and very odd" said Sienna as she picks helps up the Seedot.

"Like I told you, these Pokemon are the next step in multidimensional unity. If we can fully trust that these Pokemon can have a peaceful life here for more than a year, then we can have them scatter across the globe" replied Gyro. "But that will have to be from the divine word of Arceus and some of the legendary Pokemon."

Sienna smiles when she sees some Diglets pass by them. "And I know that they will be at peace when that decision comes. Has anyone from outside of Royal Woods and Great Lake City heard of such creatures here?"

"They have, but they know they're not allowed to interact with them until the decision is made. And luckily we need not worry of the Black Market or the Drug Cartels, they have been dealt with long ago, and all thanks to Neil" replied Gyro.

"So I heard from the records at FutureTech" replied Sienna.

Gyro gets confused by this. "You read some of the FutureTech files?"

"Yes, McKenzie let me read what I need to know about some of your allies" replied Sienna.

Just then they spot a black pickup truck and coming out is Peter and Ember with Rapidash and Pichu. "Looks like we have more company, we still lack the rest of the Royal Defenders" said Gyro.

"It is only a matter of time before they arrive" said Sienna.

They both continue to watch the Royal Defenders just having some fun in the park. And then a Pokemon battle begins, between Neil with Garchomp vs Peter with Rapidash.

Gyro chuckles. "And this is where it gets intense real fast!"

Sienna was intrigued. "This seems interesting."

Everyone watches the battle between a fire type vs a dragon type.

Eventually the whole fight ends with Garchomp being the victor of the fight. "Well, that ended in a very serious manner" said Gyro.

He then sees the amazement in the eyes of the former White Fang leader. "That. Was. Incredible! They fought like two warriors locked in battle."

Gyro smiles. "Glad you liked it, it get more intense when a Pokemon megavolves or uses a Z-move."

They then spot some friendly vehicles arrive. "And here comes the rest of the team" said Gyro.

The vehicles park themselves near the park and they all come out. Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Sunset, Luna, Leni, Kick, Sam, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Dana, Becky, Carol, Lori and the rest of her sisters?

"What the heck are the rest of the Louds doing here?" asked Leon.

"No clue man" replied Sergei.

They all gather to the picnic benches, "I guess it's time to tell them why you're here" said Gyro.

Sienna sighs. "And to truly make my presence known to them, this will be hard to explain."

"They already know about me keeping you from your death, they just didn't think you would be here in their world" said Gyro.

The two of them approach the Royal Defenders.

"Greeting Sienna Khan" said Neil.

"Please, I am not Khan as of now, not until I reclaim my spot on the White Fang" replied Sienna.

"Alright then, Sienna. Please sit" said Carol.

They all sit and listen to what she has to say. All while Lori told her sisters to go and have fun around the park while she listens in to their talk, Lisa wants to be part of this, but they don't want her to get into any sort of danger. She may not be four years old anymore, but she is still five. Does that make sense?

"So, mind telling us why you're here and not in Azeroth in Karazhan?" asked Gwen.

Sienna then tells them what she told Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Tadashi and Penny. They were all surprised that she would rather stay in their world.

"So, I guess now you all know" said Sienna.

She gets no reply from them at first. This makes her nervous, and a bit cautious.

Lincoln smiles. "Welcome to Royal Woods Sienna." The others also seemed happy about her presence now.

Sienna sighs knowing they were now calm to her choice. "Thank you for being supportive of me."

"Of course, we're glad you're here and making the choice to one day have some of your people stay here in our world" said Leni.

"It's a great way to step up in this unity with the rest of the dimensions" said Sunset.

"And we could also use some more support when we strike at Mistral, you can be able to reason the White Fang from making the same mistake as Veil" said Linka.

Sienna was happy to hear from their words. "Perhaps you're all not as equal to the huntsman in Remnant."

"Sienna, not all huntsman and huntress's are mean as the old guard was when racism existed in remnant. There is always a new generation to learn not to do the same mistakes" said Sergei.

"And let's not forget, there are some Faunus who are also Huntsmen and Huntresses" said Dana.

"And if we do succeed in the whole plan on Mistral, then maybe we can find a way to stop this anti-Faunus and abuse in Remnant" said Becky.

Sienna smiled hearing the idea. "That does sound nice, but if things are still the same and humans will still treat Faunus badly-"

"Then the Faunus can stay here on Earth with us. They have nothing to worry about people being all racist, many of that old stuff is just something to redeem from mistakes of the past" said Neil.

"And we'll also try and deal with the Schnee company when the matter comes" said Leni.

"We got you and your people's backs dude" said Luna.

Sienna could see just how devoted these heroes are into helping her people with their problem in Remnant. She now knows these people are what they say, heroes who fight for truth, justice and freedom. But most especially, family and equality.

"Sienna, as of now you are a temporary member of our team. Welcome to the Royal Defenders" said Lincoln.

Now, she feels truly welcome. "T-Thank you, this is ….. Wow. Didn't think this would happen."

"Well, we may have heard about how your semblance is, but we can also see some girl who seeks out peace, compassion and harmony. You're not that bad Sienna" said Sam.

"And we know not all Faunus are vile and cruel, they just need to see equality and respect" said Loona.

Sienna was now feeling convinced, that the future of the Faunus could be bright, but she knows it will be a long way. But it will be worth it.

"So, now that we all have that covered up. Let's get something to eat" said Leon.

"Heck yeah! I could use some pizza with anchovies, salami, pretzels and fudge" said Loona.

Neil, Leon and Gyro looks to Sergei. "What? She has cravings, what can I do about it?"

They get awkward out by this. "Okay ….. So Pizza for all of us, and whatever it is Loona is craving for herself" said Jordan.

They all head to the nearest pizzeria. Gyro and Sienna following behind.

Gyro looks to Sienna. "And you look happy."

"How can I not be happy? These people … These heroes, are far more than what I thought they would be, and I know my people will love meeting them" replied Sienna.

Gyro chuckles. "Yup, the future is bright for all Faunus."

Sienna knows he's right. Her people can have a world to call home, but for now she must keep track of the real task ahead. The attack on Mistral and the fight against Salem's inner circle and Adam Taurus. Deep down, Sienna has fire in her eyes and her Semblance is staying hold until the time is right, to take Adam down!

And the Royal Defenders will be there, to aid in her new cause. Saving the White Fang from their evil actions.

"By the way Lincoln, are you stoked for the big sleep over your gonna host on Friday Night?" asked Neil.

"Heck yeah I am. I will be inviting some otherworldly kids to join in" said Lincoln.

"And who might they be?" asked Gwen.

Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Kick and Jordan smile. "You'll see guys, you'll see" replied Linka.

"By the way. Where the heck is Boomer?" asked Leon.

(Ten miles out)

The Super Kirov Airship is anchored far from the town.

Boomer is dangling on his bungee cord, he had no idea that Sienna wasn't going to be in the Super Kirov Airship for the day.

So, he's going to be stuck there for a while. "Hello? Hello? Anybody up there? Anybody?"

He gets no repose. "So, I'll just be here then."

To be continued …..

**A/N: And now they know why Sienna is staying there on Earth. And she might get her wish, a world where Faunus can live in harmony. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	253. Ch253 Game Stream 12

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 253: Game Stream **1.2

Minecraft time!

They are all gathered around the beacon in the center of their village community.

Sunset: Welcome back guys, Leon do the intro! Tell them why we're here!

Leon: Alright guys! We are back on this server and we are all armored up!

With Leon and Sunset are Neil, Lincoln, Victor, Gyro and Linka and all of them are in their diamond armor and have their weapons ready.

Linka: So, what are we doing here again? And why are we in our diamond armor?

Leon: Well, do you all recall the battle we had against the Wither boss?

Neil: Yeah, and it turned to chaos when it started blowing up everything in our village.

Victor: That son of a bitch kept attacking my house.

Lincoln: And to the fact the beacon we're surrounding is made up of the Nether star that came from the Wither.

Gyro: Can we get to the point of this? Victor is already looking ridiculous with his armor on, he looks like he can't see shit.

Leon: Okay, okay. Let's calm down. Now today we will be fighting another boss.

Sunset: That's right, we're gonna be fighting the Ender Dragon.

Lincoln: Oh boy.

Linka: not again.

Neil: Is that why we're in our armor right now?

Victor: is my fucking house going to blow up again?

They all laugh from what Victor just said.

Leon: no it is not, we're going to fight it elsewhere.

Neil: At your house then?

They all laugh.

Leon: No! The Ender dragon is located in the End world, to get to the End world we have to look for the End fortress which is different from a Nether fortress.

Sunset: And in the end world we will be facing tons of Endermen, but when we get to the fortress we will be facing silverfish and those guys are gonna be hurting us like hell.

Lincoln: I can already tell this is gonna end bad.

Gyro: Okay, so how the hell do we find this End fortress?

Leon: with this! (Leon shows them the item he has in his hand.)

They all look at it.

Linka: What the heck is that thing?

Victor: It looks like a sliced cucumber.

Leon: Guys, this is the eye of Ender, I have made like fifty of these things.

Lincoln: How the heck did you make that many? And where did you get the materials for them?

Leon: It started off a day after we met with the kid who would be Peter's kid. So I was on the server and I was just doing my normal thing in mining, then I met an Enderman and I had to fight him. I decided to go to the nether to look for some shit and I ran into another fucking enderman, which then there was series of stupid events that lead me to fighting lots of Enderman. Afterwards I found all these Ender pearls in y inventory and I found out I can craft them into many eyes of Ender.

They all remained silent.

Sunset: Wow! That was a lot of work for ya.

Leon: It was, it was and it was not easy.

Neil: Okay, so now that we have that all covered up. How do we use this eye of ender to find this end fortress?

Leon: Simple, I do this. (Leon throws the eye of Ender.)

The eye of Ender stays floating and points to another direction and it lands back down. Gyro picks it up.

Gyro: Oh, so the direction the eye was facing is the direction we have to go to.

Sunset: exactly! So let's get going!

Neil: I got some splash potions we can use before we attack the dragon.

Victor: I got us some food we can eat when we take lots of damage.

Lincoln: they're not potatoes are they?

Victor: Some of it is chicken and pork chop.

They all make the trip to the direction of the end fortress. Leon throws some eyes of Ender for when they feel like they lost the trail, and eventually the eye stops in place and looks down.

Linka: Whoa! It looked down! Is this it guys?

Leon: Yes! This is it, the end fortress is directly below us.

Gyro: Pick axes ready!

They all pull out their diamond pick axes and start digging down, Victor has an iron pick axe for some reason.

Lincoln: Everybody dig straight down.

Sunset: I just hope we don't run into some lava.

Neil: I just hope we don't run into a cave filled with spiders and other freaky mobs.

Leon: keep digging guys! Keep digging.

Eventually Linka finds a set of stairs.

Linka: Guys, I think I found the fortress!

They all dig to where Linka is and they also see the stair case leading down.

Victor: Is this it?

Sunset: This is definitely it.

Lincoln: Then let's go down people.

They all make their way down the stairs and they also fight off a few silverfish on the way.

They then make it to a large room and there they see a large portal looking structure, but there is no portal. Instead there is a pool of lava.

Neil: Whoa! This must be the portal.

Gyro: then why the hell isn't this thing on?

Victor: And why is there lava instead?

Leon: Okay so here's the thing. To activate the portal to the End world we have to place these eyes of ender onto the strange looking blocks on all four of the side of this place. The lava will disappear when the portal is made. You guys ready?

Leon hands them some eyes of ender.

All: Yeah!

They all place their eyes of Ender, but before the last eye of ender could be placed down, Sunset accidently hits Leon and he hits the lava and is slowly getting burned.

Leon: No! Sunset! Seriously?!

They all laugh.

Sunset: Oh my good lord! I am so sorry dude!

Lincoln the places the last eye, the lava is gone and replace by a portal, which also means Leon went through and Leon panics.

Leon: Oh no! Help!

Neil: Leon!

Linka: Whoa! What?!

Lincoln: I didn't mean for that to happen!

Victor: Oh no.

Gyro laughs.

Leon looks around and he sees he is surrounded by end stone or dirt. Leon sees the health bar and the name Ender Dragon.

Leon: Guys! Where the hell am I?! The dragon is coming!

Leon then realizes, he is in a room made of End stone.

Sunset: Should we jump through?

They all chuckle.

Neil: You know what? I don't feel like doing this.

They all laugh, except Leon.

Leon: You fucking dicks! I'll kill this thing myself and get all the good shit.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Okay, we're coming in.

They all pass through the portal and are now with Leon.

Victor: Whoa! Where the heck are we?

Lincoln: What kind of blocks are these?

Neil: They look like sponges or something.

Sunset: these must be the end stones, I think.

Linka: This is so new to me. (She then notices something.) Oh hey! We got a new achievement!

They all see the notification that says: "New Advancement, The end?"

Victor: That is awesome!

Sunset: But why does it say "The end?"

Gyro: We should dig our way through this.

Leon: Okay, so we're all here let's dig out of this shit hole and find the freaking dragon.

They all start mining out of the hole they're in and when they come out they are not pleased at what they see.

There are lots of Enderman walking and teleporting around.

Sunset: Oh my god!

Lincoln: Whatever you do, do not look them in the eyes!

Linka: Yeah, this is the end world.

Gyro: We're bound to meet our ends here.

Neil: (Sees something) what the fuck is that thing?

They all look to his direction and they see the End Dragon fifty-five block from their current location. The End dragon is flying around eight obsidian towers and on top of these towers are End crystals.

Sergei: Holy shit!

Leon: That's it! That's the Ender Dragon!

Linka is being chased by Ender man and so is Sunset. They both scatter and head back to the others, they must've looked the enderman in the eyes.

Sunset: Everyone back in the hole!

Linka: They won't be able to fit!

They all head back inside.

Gyro: That was way too many Enderman.

Linka: Those things almost killed me.

Sunset: Way too close!

Victor: That dragon is huge!

Lincoln: What did you expect? Of course it's huge.

Neil: What the hell is the plan in taking this bitch down?!

Leon: Alright, so you all saw those towers right? Those towers have End crystals on them, what they do is that they shoot beams that heal the Ender dragon. So we gotta take those towers out, once their down we can take down the dragon. Also, let's not trigger any Enderman.

Gyro: We're gonna have to use our bows and arrows to snipe those End crystals.

Neil: Alright, let me splash us down with these potions so we can be awesome!

Sunset: Hit it dad!

Neil throws some splash potions onto all of them.

Neil: Night vision so we can see through dark shit, Swiftness so we're fast as fuck and feather falling so we won't take any fall damage.

Leon: Alright, we have the splash and we have the armor and weapons! Let's do this thing!

All: Yeah!

But before they do, they have to kill the enderman blocking the door.

Lincoln: Are you kidding me!

(Skip)

They are all running around the battle zone sniping the end crystals with their arrows.

Leon: Got one!

Linka: Took down another one!

Lincoln: Avoid enderman guys. Avoid the Endermen!

Victor: I missed one.

Sunset: I got it!

Leon: I got another one.

Neil uses some of the end stones to build his way to the top of the tower and shoot the end crystal.

Neil: Nailed it! I'm also going to snipe some of the others from this tower!

Gyro then shoots the last end crystal tower.

Gyro: Last one down! That's done!

Neil: They're all gone!

Leon: Alright! We can actually fight the dragon now, let's fuck him up!

Sunset: Arrows away guys!

Niel: I got high ground what up bitch? (He shoots at the end dragon.)

Gyro: Open fire on that thing!

Victor: Get him!

Neil: Watch the three-sixty! Beat the three sixty!

Gyro: He's flying northeast!

Linka: He's low flying to the towers! We have range of him now!

The dragon low flies and hits Neil and he falls and dies.

Neil: I just lost feather falling.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Keep attacking the dragon!

Linka: Whatever you guys do, do not let the Enderman attack you guys!

Neil: Gyro, can you teleport me to you guys? I need to get my stuff back.

(Skip)

The dragon's health is now around fifty percent and it is now headed to ground level.

Gyro: He's coming down!

Lincoln: He's charging!

Victor: Oh shit! Here he comes!

Sunset: Swords ready!

Leon: Hit him with your swords!

They all put their bows and arrows away and ready their swords and shields.

Gyro: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!

Linka: Go melee! Go melee!

Lincoln: Attack!

They all strike the End Dragon at close range and the beast is taking damage.

Gyro: Bring it! Bring it! I want your head!

Lincoln: Slaughter this untamable beast!

Sunset: Go! Go! Go!

Leon: Fuck him up!

Linka: watch out for his fire!

Gyro: Watch it people!

Victor: Kill it!

Linka: Ow! He hit me!

The dragon hits Leon and he's knocked so far and lands onto the ground and almost loses his health.

Leon: Holy shit! He almost killed me! (Eats a cooked chicken.)

(Skip)

The dragon's health is now very low and it's flying around trying to evade them.

Leon: He's weak! He's so weak!

Sunset: Let's kill him!

Neil: Here's the shot! (Shoots at the dragon.)

Gyro: We can kill him!

Lincoln: Take it down! Take it down!

Then the dragon is killed by the last arrow shot made by Sunset.

They all cheer at the end dragon's defeat.

Sunset: Yes! Nailed it! (Notices the notification) I got a notification: Free the End!

Leon: That means you were the one who did the last hit.

Neil: Nice!

Victor: Dragon dead! We win!

Leon is then being chased by Enderman.

Leon: I'm getting gang banged by Endermen now!

Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAARGH!

They see the notification that Lincoln was killed by an enderman. And they all laugh.

Linka: What the heck just happened?

Leon: (Laughs) Lincoln died.

Then they see the notification that Neil is killed by an enderman.

Neil: Are you fucking kidding me?!

They then see the ender dragon exploding.

Sunset: Oh! He's blowing up! Stand back everyone!

Gyro: Yeah!

Lincoln: Oh wow! It's so beautiful when it blows up.

Linka: Like fireworks, but bigger.

(Skip)

What was left of the End dragon is a portal that will lead them back to the over world. But they're not leaving until they get the prize in the middle of the platform, the End dragon's egg.

Sunset: Okay, so all we have to do is figure out how to get our hands on the End dragon's egg.

Neil: What does it do again?

Lincoln: Can we hatch it?

Leon: No, I don't think so.

Gyro: Well that sucks. I guess it's just a trophy.

Linka: Wouldn't it be nice to hatch it and then train an Ender dragon?

Victor: Yeah, and we can use it to blow up Leon's house again.

Leon looks to Victor and knocks him into the portal.

Victor: AAAAAAARGH! What the hell?

They all laugh.

Sunset: What just happened?

Victor: I got some credits rolling on my screen. Bullshit!

They all laugh.

They all try and find a way to get the end dragon's egg, all while Victor is trying to get out of the rolling end credits.

Lincoln: let's build a bridge to get over to the egg.

Sunset and Linka use their end stones to make a bridge to get to the egg's platform.

Gyro is busy shooting the egg with arrows. After life twenty arrows the egg suddenly disappears.

Gyro gasps.

Sunset: Wait a minute.

Lincoln: What did you do?

Niel: What the hell?!

Leon: Wait what?!

Linka: Are you kidding me!

They all look for the where the egg, Lincoln spots it.

Lincoln: It's behind you sis, it teleports.

Sunset: (turns around) Oh thank god!

Leon: I thought we lost it.

Gyro: I didn't know it can teleport.

Linka: Well we are in the end world, so it's obvious it teleports.

Neil: How come the dragon doesn't do that?

Leon: Alright guys listen you cannot mine the egg. The dragon egg is a falling block that drops as an item when pushed by a piston or it lands onto a non-transparent block like a torch. Even if you have silk touch it won't work.

Gyro: Okay, so let's figure out how to get the egg.

They then proceed to dig underneath the block supporting the end dragon's egg.

Then they hear Victor getting upset.

Victor: is there any way to get me out of this hell?! Why can't it just be Minecraft the fucking end?!

They all laugh.

Gyro: Try space bar, maybe that'll work.

They hear a keyboard getting mashed three times and laugh.

Victor: This sucks! I hate these end credits.

Neil: Victor, Victor. Press escape.

Victor hits escape and is back at his house.

Victor: Oh wow, it worked.

They all laugh.

Leon: Wait what? All this time you were mashing keys and you didn't click escape?

They all laugh.

Lincoln: After all those buttons you were pounding on you didn't click escape?

Sunset: How could you not have known any of that?

They all laugh.

Leon: You're like. Escape could be the one that'll work, but no you just kept pounding space bar but then escape for sure!

They all laugh.

Gyro: That's the one key we all click when we want to escape or skip from all of the cut scenes and cinematic in games.

Linka: This is just insane guys.

Victor: Why is there a skeleton archer in my house?

Victor is soon teleported back to the others in the End world.

Lincoln then destroys the block underneath the dragon egg and it falls onto the torch and is now a droppable item.

Lincoln: (Sees a notification) I just got the achievement: The next generation.

Lincoln then let's the others hold the egg so they can get the achievement.

Linka: can we leave now?

Neil: To the portal people!

They all dive into the portal and they all see the credits, click escape and now they're back in their little village.

Sunset: We're back!

Lincoln: Where should we put the egg?

They look around for a place to place the egg.

Linka sees a place.

Linka: Let's put it in front of the court house.

Sunset places down one of the end stones she got from the end world, and Leon places down the end dragon's egg on top. While Neil and Victor put some torches around it.

Victor: This looks nice.

Leon: Now that's how we make it happen in Minecraft people!

Lincoln: That fight was scary.

Neil: This egg is so cool. Still would be nice if it hatched though.

Linka then goes around the community, so does Lincoln.

Gyro: Well, that ends one hell of a session we had. Chances we could be fighting another boss in the future.

Sunset: Depends on the next Minecraft update.

Then they all hear an explosion.

Lincoln: Whoa! Whoa! What the hell?!

Everyone (but Linka) go to where Lincoln is. They see a large crater at what was left of a cliff side.

Leon: What the fuck just happened?

Neil: Were you playing with TNT?

Victor: Wasn't this Boomer's cliff side home?

Lincoln: I didn't do anything. I just walked to the door, I heard some red stone being triggered and the whole place went boom!

Sunset and Gyro figured it out.

Sunset: Oh! You must've triggered our trap!

Lincoln: wait what?

Victor: Why would you lay an explosive trap on his house here on the server?

Gyro: Well, someone had to deal with his fucking sheep holocaust machine. So Susnet and I rigged it way before we had that End Dragon fight session.

Leon: And all the sheep are dead.

Sunset: Meh, we put them out of their misery. Better to get blown up, than living their whole life getting their wool sheered over and over again.

Gyro and Sunset go around what was left of Boomer's home.

Sunset: Well, some of the beds are still here, remember those things?

Neil: Yeah, I recall that shit.

Linka: Oh, I found diamonds.

Lincoln: Wait what?

Victor: What do you mean you found diamonds?

Linka: I was digging here far from the village and I found some diamonds.

Some of them are confused by this. They all gather to her location.

Leon: Wait a minute! Linka, how many diamonds did you find?

Linka: What? I don't see what the problem is.

Neil: How many diamonds were there?

Linka: well, I was digging in this spot where I was gonna start my own little mining area and I found this chest and I accidently broke it and some diamonds came out. I think they're a hundred.

Lincoln: A hundred diamonds?!

Victor: Take em all.

Leon: Why is there a chest with diamonds buried out of our village?

Gyro: (hits Linka with his sword) Give me back my fucking diamonds you lucky son of a bitch!

They all laugh.

Linka: Wait. You randomly buried them here?

Gyro: Yes!

They all laugh.

Linka: Oh god!

Sunset: Well, that was unexpected. Thanks for joining us in our little Minecraft session. Join me next time on Shimmer Cove, peace out fellas.

Lincoln: gyro, why did you bury all your diamonds stuff here anyway?

To be continued …..

**A/N: Got this idea from Wildcat, Moo, Vanoss, Basically, Nogla and Vanoss when they were fighting the End dragon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	254. Ch254 Shopping with a Faunus

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 254: Shopping with a Faunus**

(Royal Woods, Ketcham Park)

Sienna Khan arrives at the park where she was told to come, she was dropped off via Super Kirov Airship from Boomer. The large airship now flies off to another direction, she will contact Boomer to pick her up when she needs to.

She looks around and gets some suspicions. _'Could this be a trap? Some sort of prank that this Luan might do?'_

Then she sees the familiar vehicles of the teenage Royal Defenders. Her suspicions now fade and are replaced with confusion. "What is this?"

She approaches the group composed of: Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky and Carol.

They notice Sienna coming towards them. "Hey there Sienna! You made it" said Dana.

"How could I not, someone sent me a message to come and meet someone here" said Sienna.

"Oh, that must be my number. I guess we haven't exchanged numbers yet, though Martin gave me the contact number from your phone" said Leni.

"Yes, ever since my near death and escape from Remnant, I have lost my scroll to make contact. So I must adapt to using this cell phone instead" said Sienna.

"Well, at least you have some form of communication. But you should place names on some numbers in your contact list" said Becky.

"I'll do that, once I have free time. So, why did you want to meet me here again?" asked Sienna.

"Get in the car, we'll show you" said Carol. Sienna has some doubts about what they are planning, but she trusts them.

She enters the car of Leni and they all drive off, to wherever they have planned.

"Will this take long?" asked Sienna.

"Maybe, or maybe not" replied Lori.

Sienna was told by Gyro that human progression on earth has some strange standards. But teenage things are one thing that she has to be cautious about, she heard that they can be rebellious and obnoxious.

Right now, she doesn't see any of those motives. She knows that those old teenage stupidity is either all in the past or in some irresponsible minds.

"By the way, where is your little brother and other siblings?" asked Sienna.

First was Lori. "Luan is at home trying some new comedy routines, Lola is practicing on her next pageant and with Lana's coaching assistance, Lynn is with her pals doing some last trainings for the big baseball game, Lisa is doing more of her science stuff and Lucy is watching over the twins."

Next is from Leni. "Luna and Lincoln are doing their once a month sibling bonding moment, Linka is doing some last minute studying for a big test this Friday, Sunset is checking on her Canterlot gal pals and Timmy is helping Kick and Gunther with some stunt."

"My brother Chaz got detention for falling asleep in class" replied Dana.

"My sister Darcy is back home with my mom" replied Teri.

(Skip)

They soon arrive to their destination, the large structure was kind of confusing for Sienna. "What is this place?"

"This Sienna, is a mall. Don't you have those in Remnant?" asked Dana.

"Only clothing businesses. Also, I don't know what a "Mall" is? Is it a place of business?" said Sienna.

"It literally is, there are tons of businesses in there to check on" replied Lori.

"We're going to have some teenager hang out time, with you" replied Leni.

Sienna was confused by this. "Are you sure about this? I have never hung out with people like you."

"Then what did you do back at …. "Then Lori recalls about the White Fang and Faunus. "You know what? Never mind that. Let's just go in already."

Sienna sees no escape form this, and even if she says no, some part of her thinks it could be rude. "Alright, let's see what's in there."

They all smile and head into the mall, Sienna was amazed by how large and how many people were in there. "This looks like a local area for Huntsman and Huntresses to meet."

They had no clue how to respond to that.

"Or it looks like one of the academies and kingdoms" said Sienna.

Yeah, they have no clue how to respond to that either.

"So, where should we head off first?" asked Carol.

"Well, I do know that they do not sell dust, or have any weapon add-ons in here" said Sienna. "So, wherever you girls are going, I will follow as well."

They had no idea what to even think of this anymore, but one thing was on their minds. _'Okay, so what the heck are we even doing?'_

"Reiningers?" asked Leni. The others agree, but then they see Sienna confused.

"Oh, Reiningers is a clothes department, they also do hair styles" replied Dana.

"And Leni works there, she's been employee of the month three times" said Becky.

"Oh stop! You guys are just too much" teased Leni.

They all head for Reiningers. "Welcome to Reiningers, there's like lots of clothes you can purchase here" said Leni.

"Though there are some clothes departments with higher priced shopping" said Carol.

"So true" said Dana.

"But do they have some of Leni's designs?" said Jackie and Mandee.

"Hey girls, it's good to see you here" said Leni.

"We were here to ask if Mrs. Carmichael was okay in letting some of your new designs be on display" said Mandee.

"Really? What did she say?" asked Leni in excitement.

Jackie and Mandee looked at each other and snickered. "She said yes!"

Leni was shocked and happy to hear this. "Oh-M-Gosh! This incredible! I can have my spring beginning clothes lines get shown here!"

"Congrats Leni, and I can't wait to see what they look like" replied Lori.

Sienna could see just how happy these girls are. _'They take news like this really personal, reminds me of Blake.'_

"So, shall we do something here?" asked Sienna.

"Oh right, girls this is Sienna Khan. Well she's not a leader at the moment, but she will be again" said Leni.

"Soon that is" replied Sienna.

"Oh, so you're the new person in town. Some of the people have seen and heard of you" said Mandee.

Sienna didn't seem to like this. "And what was there thoughts about me?"

"Nothing bad, they're used to seeing someone like you in town. Similar to Sergei's wife Loona" replied Jackie.

"So, I am welcomed here?" asked Sienna.

"Of course you are, and we also heard from Leni about how you want some of your people to come and stay here in our world" said Jackie.

Then Whitney and Teri arrive. "And we all think it's a good idea" said Whitney.

"Even Mayor Davis put on social media about this upcoming alliance condition, she would be honored if some of your people stayed in our town and soon to the rest of the world. No one here will be treated badly" said Teri.

This pleased Sienna, and she knows it could please her Faunus brothers and sisters. Now she feels like she wants to begin the liberation of Mistral immediately.

"Thank you for this information" said Sienna.

"How come you didn't know of it? It's all over the internet" said Carol.

Sienna looks to her phone. "Forgive me girls. I haven't really caught up with whatever news is online. I would rather wake up and smell the fresh air than check on my phone."

"It's okay Sienna, we understand. We all have our habits and quirks. We just get used to them, but at least try and keep track of some news" said Leni.

"Like hanging out with friends" said Fiona who arrives, and with her is Miguel.

"So, you girls here to shop?" asked Miguel.

"We are, some of us could also use some hair and care assistance" said Lori.

Miguel brings out some of his equipment for the job. "With pleasure." They all look to Sienna.

"What?"

Sienna is now on a chair and she is looking at herself in the mirror. Miguel was thinking about her look.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sienna.

"No, not really. You're style seems fine to me, and to be honest. I dig the whole natural tiger look, it suits you" replied Miguel.

"I was born like this, as of many of my Faunus brethren and sisters" said Sienna.

"So, there's nothing she needs to improve? What about her hair?" asked Becky.

Miguel looks closely and snipes a small split end. "There, the split ends are gone." Sienna blushes in embarrassment, she did not see that one coming.

"Well, that was quick. So, clothes next?" asked Fiona.

"Totes!" replied Leni. "Also, I am shocked that Mrs. Carmichael would give me another day off."

"Leni, you've done so much work and brought in tons of other worldly guests here" said Miguel.

Leni and the others are confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday Draculaura, Clawdeen and Cleo came by and bought some clothes, same went with Morgan and Randy and Jenny and this sixteen year old girl that says she's friends with Kick Sharp, I think her name is April" replied Fiona.

They were confused by this. "Wait a minute! These guys came here, yesterday?" asked Lori.

"They did, didn't you guys know?" asked Miguel.

They all shook their heads. Sienna has no clue what the heck was even happening. Then she recalls something. "Do you mean about yesterday when the Great Gate was glowing and several individual came through?"

They all looked at her. "You know about this?" asked Dana.

"I saw it, but I thought they were all your friends and never minded it" replied Sienna.

This was a shocker, they're teenage friends from across the cosmos came, and didn't even tell them.

"Maybe they'll tell us what happened when we meet up with them" said Teri.

"Agreed" replied Jackie and Mandee.

"For now, let the clothes testing commence!" said Whitney. They grab Sienna and bring her to check on some clothes.

Sienna Khan is waiting at the clothes changing room and she looks around and then she looks at one of the mirrors and the way she looks. _'I can tell this will be one hell of a day.'_

Then she spots all of the girls with tons of clothes in their arms. Sienna was shocked at how much they can carry.

"You ready Sienna?" asked Jackie.

"Umm, yes?" replied Sienna, but her thoughts say. _'No.'_

(Montage)

Sienna is wearing an off shoulder red shirt with yellow stripes, and brown shorts.

Sienna is wearing a yellow dress with black stockings and a yellow sun hat.

Sienna is now blushing to the fact she's wearing a black two piece swim suit with brown stripes.

Sienna is wearing an orange shirt with a white hoodie jacket and skin tight jeans.

Sienna is confused as to why she is wearing a cowgirl outfit, she doesn't even know this style.

The next thing she's wearing is a cheer leading outfit? _'This is ridiculous.'_

And finally she is now wearing a black and orange striped off shoulder top, a red shirt inside, black jeans with a gold colored belt.

Throughout the whole clothing change, the only thing she didn't change was her foot wear.

They looked in awe.

"That is so the one Sienna!" said Lori.

"You look so cool in it!" said Dana.

"A lot of eyes will be on you" said Becky.

She didn't like that last verbal gesture, but when she sees herself in the mirror, she is impressed. _'Huh, not bad at all. I could work with this.'_

She then recalls the former attire she wore, the one that symbolized her loyalty to the White Fang. But she knows the clan she called her people is now under corrupted control. _'I guess is should stick with this, since I am in this world.'_

She only thinks it would be necessary to robe on her old clothing when the time to return to Remnant comes.

"So, what's the response?" asked Jackie.

Sienna looks to them and sees their smiles. Sienna also smiles. "Okay, I guess this is good. I like it."

They all squeal in glee, Sienna had to cover her tiger ears for that. _'And that's the reason why the Guardian warned me about teenagers, and I thought Grimm had ear piercing howls and screams.'_

They soon pack up the stuff they got and Sienna puts her old garments into one of the bags and brings it with her. And now she knows why Boomer gave her some cash, he knew this would happen. _'I should thank him when I get back.'_

They all leave Reiningers and make their way to the Food court. The food court has gotten some new changes, new food stands were now available.

"So, what will you guys want to eat?" asked Whitney.

"Well, there is the new waffle time food stand and the new donut food stand" said Leni.

"And the pizza food stand and the new burger food stand" said Lori.

"Let's just get something and eat, I am starving" said Carol.

Sienna chuckles. They reminded her so much of some of her people when they went to decide what to eat. "Let's just pick out what's edible and new."

"Good call Sienna" said Becky.

Carol and Teri head to the nearest food stand and order their food.

Sienna then speaks. "Do any of you even know how old I am?"

They remain silent from that question, they all realized. _'That's the one thing we forgot! Her age!' _They had no clue if she was even a teenager or an adult. They heard that some Faunus come in different shapes and sizes.

"Umm, somewhere in your twenties?" replied Dana.

"Late teenage years?" replied Mandee.

Sienna chuckles. "You guys have no clue do you?"

They all sigh. "Yeah, we don't."

"I'm nineteen years old. I was given leadership of the White Fang when I was eighteen" replied Sienna. "So, I am classified as an adult."

They all remained shocked by this.

"Literally did not see this coming" said Lori.

"Huh, and I thought you were eighteen" said Dana.

"Now we know, I guess" said Becky.

"So, technically you're an adult who hasn't been in her twenties yet" replied Whitney.

"I think that's early twenties" said Leni.

"Sorry to know what happened to you at that point" said Jackie.

"So getting that bad moment at a young age is tough" replied Mandee.

Sienna knows what Jackie and Mandee are talking about. They notice this.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Jackie.

"No, no. it's fine. I prefer to let some people know of what happened to me and how I got here. It feels nice to get some of that off my chest, I still hate Adam Taurus for betraying me like that" replied Sienna.

"And we've got your back for when the time comes to reclaim your rightful spot on the White Fang throne" replied Lori.

Sienna still recalls that talk she had with all the Royal Defenders. As of now, she was glad she has heroic allies and now teenage friends.

While they all chat and eat their lunch, none of them even noticed Leon and Sergei carrying a large TV out of the mall. "Why is the prize so freaking big?!" asked Leon.

"Stop complaining. I won that trivia challenge so we gotta get this thing back to Spellman Hell Mansion, now" replied Sergei.

"And to think, we only came here for some new cable wires and extension cords and you won that stupid trivia challenge!" complained Leon.

Not far behind, carrying the bags filled with the extension cords is Neil. He then spots Sienna and the teenage girls hanging out.

Neil smiles at this. _'Looks like Sienna got herself some teenage friends, and a new look. Good for her.'_

"Can you help us dude?!" asked Sergei.

"Alright, alright" replied Neil as he goes to help them.

To be continued …..

**A/N: I would like to thank my sister for helping me figure out the age of Sienna, it is true that she was leader of the White Fang when she was 18. That was the time Blake was 17 years old in volumes 1 – 3, Blake then became 18 during volumes 4 -5. So, technically when Blake was 17, Sienna was 18. Blake then became 18 and Sienna 19. Thanks a lot for the help sis. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	255. Ch255 Hellhound Pups!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 255: Hellhound …. Pups!**

(March 26, 2020. 2:01 pm. Spellman Estate)

Lincoln and Linka are checking on all of the things that are needed for the sleepover on Friday.

"Okay sis. Let's run through all of this again" said Lincoln.

"Extra Sleeping bags?"

"Check!"

"Food storage of chips?"

"Check!"

"Movies we can all watch?"

"Check!"

"Extra pillows?"

"Check!"

"Numbers for the different pizza places to order from?"

"Check!"

"Emergency medical kits?"

"Check?" Linka was now confused. "Wait a minute why these exactly?"

"Chances are Clyde might show up and need lots of stuff just to be safe or something" replied Lincoln.

"Okay then" Linka puts the stuff to the corner of the living room. "So, we got all we need for our big sleepover. Who are we inviting again? Besides McBride and Jordan."

Lincoln goes through the list of friends they have invited. "Okay so we have: Stella, Liam, Tabby, Jordan, Zach, Giggles, Polly, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Cookie, Joy, Kick, Gunther, Haiku, Lucy, Rocky, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Samer, Taber, Nikki and Adelaide."

"Wow. Talk about a peanut gallery" replied Linka. They both chuckle a bit.

Then Linka recalls what Lincoln said earlier at school. "So, you wanna forgive Rusty for what he did?"

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah I do. I mean I know what he did was completely inappropriate, but I know he wasn't thinking straight and most of his so called "Girl-advice and moves" was all straight out of his dad."

Linka also understand. "Well, if you're willing to forgive him, then I guess I should too. I don't know about Jordan though."

"Same, she really found it very offensive and harassing. If Rusty ever does show his face around Jordan again, she might do more damage to him than what she could do in dodge ball" replied Lincoln.

"Speaking of which. You ready for the big exam tomorrow?" asked Linka.

"I am, and I know you are as well. We both have been hard with our studies and there have been less troubles lately, and I think there's an exam at the middle school and high school as well" said Lincoln.

"True, but once the whole exam is over we still have to stand by for when Raven Branwen signals us for the time to strike at Mistral. She needs the support" replied Linka.

"I know sis, I know" replied Lincoln. Then they hear some footsteps come down the stairs. It was Luna.

"Hey little dudes. You two look ready for tomorrow night" said Luna.

"We are, we just wanna have a nice big sleep over to give our friends a break from the big exam" replied Linka.

"Cool, also Sam is going to have a sleep over at her place as well. For me that is" replied Luna.

"I hope you have fun sis" replied Lincoln.

"Thanks baby bro" Luna hugs Lincoln. "Also, that sibling bonding moment we had yesterday was rockin'!"

"Yeah, we just have to wait for next to month to do it again. And we also have to plan where to go for some sibling bonding time" replied Lincoln.

Linka smiled seeing them happy. Just then they see Neil coming down the stairs. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong pops?" asked Luna.

"Something wrong dad?" asked Lincoln and Linka.

"Yes something is wrong! Loona's water broke!" yelled Neil.

"What?!" They then get a text from Sergei. _"Loona's water broke, meet you guys at FutureTech HQ."_

(Spellman Hell mansion. earlier)

Sergei and Leon are both checking on the new wine cellar they established.

"Dude, this is a shit ton of wine!" said Leon.

"Meh, it's not that many" replied Sergei. They both turn around and see the walls have wine racks and the whole place is like a wine rack labyrinth.

"And all it took, was to figure out what to do with the extra-large room next to the basement that Neil forgot about" replied Leon.

"I'm surprised it took us two days to finish this whole shit. By the way how is the big TV I won handling?" asked Sergei.

"Awesome! I think I can be able to plug in lots of stuff into it" replied Leon. "DVD player, VHS player, VCR player, PlayStation, Xbox, USB's, Wii and cable."

Leon then sees Sergei looking at him confused. "What?"

"Why are there tons of plug-ins for it?" asked Sergei.

"I don't know man, but I like it" replied Leon.

Then Sergei's phone goes off to the theme song of Company of Heroes 2.

"Nice ring tone" replied Leon.

Sergei answers his phone." Yeah. Okay. Be right there." He then puts his phone back into his jacket.

"Who was it?" asked Leon.

"Loona, she wants both of us upstairs now, she also said she just ripped the head off from one of the service droids" replied Sergei.

Leon groaned in annoyance. "Again? Dang it! Another thing I gotta fix." They both head out of the basement and straight to the kitchen, there they see Loona licking the fudge from her fingers and the service droid's decapitated body on the ground.

"This is not my day" replied Leon.

"What's wrong my love?" asked Sergei.

"Look down idiots" replied Loona. They both look down and see some kind of liquid underneath the chair Loona is sitting on.

"Oh, the service droid must've spilled something" said Leon.

"Not water or anything drinkable dumbass, think more bodily type" replied Loona.

Leon was clueless, but Sergei grabs his phone and sends Neil a text. _"Hey brother, Bad new and Good news. The Bad news, Loona broke another service droid, the Good news, Loona's water broke. I'll see you at FutureTech HQ."_

Sergei puts his phone away and carries Loona bridal style. "Leon, get to the Tiger Tank, now."

Leon was still confused as to what was happening, but did so anyway. "Okay then."

They all head to the Tiger Tank and leave. "Where are we going?" asked Leon.

"FutureTech HQ, and step on it dude" replied Loona.

"Yes ma'am" replied Leon as he puts the Tiger Tank into Blitzkrieg mode. They drive right past Spellman Estate.

Sergei is busy sending the same message to the rest of the Royal Defenders. "This should be fun" smiled Sergei.

Loona also snickers. Leon is confused. "What in the hell is happening?"

(FutureTech HQ)

Sergei goes through the doors carrying Loona. "Nerds! We're here!"

Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Tadashi and Penny arrive. "Bring her to the medical room, now!" said Martin.

Sergei brings her to the room, Leon tries to follow, but he is stopped by Penny. "Please wait out here sir." Penny then goes into the room.

Leon is confused by all of this. "What the fuck is happening?"

"Leon!" Leon turns around and sees the others have arrived. Neil, Gwen with Lily, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Rick and Jesse Rosato, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Timmy, Duchess, Lori, Rita, Lynn Sr, Boomer, Sienna Khan, Carol, Dana, Becky, Peter, Ember and Sam.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" asked Leon.

"What the hell what do you mean by that?! Loona's ready to have her baby!" yelled Rita.

Leon's confused face was now shocked, and he faints. They all look down to him, Dana goes to see if he was okay.

"Weird, I thought the husband was supposed to pass out. Why the heck did he pass out?" asked Sunset.

"This doesn't seem similar to when Lynn fainted" replied Rita.

They then hear some growling to another room. "I'm gonna guess Loona's in there" said Sam.

Then Sergei is tossed out of the doors and slams into a wall. They were all shocked by this.

"Sergei are you alright?!" asked Gwen. Sergei gets up and cracks his neck. "She is wild when she's this aggressive!" Sergei charges back into the room.

They then hear some screaming and panicking. Then they see a robotic arm come out of the doors. The arm belonged to Penny.

Lynn Sr faints, Penny cones out. "Have you guys seen-(looks down) Oh! There is it" she picks up her arm and races back into the room.

They were all confused as to what the "Hell" is happening.

"Umm, is this normal?" asked Boomer.

"This seems more physical than a normal woman giving birth" said Sienna.

"_That's because it is my dear, for those who are from hell of course_" replied Alastor. All of them are startled by his sudden arrival. "_Oh, sorry about that. I just couldn't resist not coming to this spectacular event! New hellish life is coming and it's from the Russian and the Hellhound! Hahahahahahahahaha! Now that is what I call classic entertainment!"_

Then Gyro and Pyrrha appears. "We got the text what's happening?" he sees the radio demon. "Oh, hey there Alastor."

"_And a fine day to you my good fellow"_ replied Alastor.

They then see Victor trying to crawl out of the room. "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

Carol gets worried and wants to go in and help, but she's stopped by Alastor's microphone staff. _"You do not want to be part of this my dear. Leave it be."_

They all decided to sit and wait. Some of them were anxious to know what was happening. Leon eventually wakes up, and he tells them how calm Sergei and Loona were when they were headed to the FutureTech base.

"How in the heck were they calm when Loona was gonna have a kid dude?" asked Sam.

"No clue, but I think it was just how they understand each other" replied Leon.

"That doesn't seem to sound normal to me" replied Jesse.

Then they hear some growling, howling, tearing of flesh and someone's arm getting ripped off. "Ow" that was Sergei talking.

They were now getting concerned. "This is insane. We gotta do something!" said Neil.

"Somebody is gonna get themselves killed!" yelled Leon.

"**Could you idiots shut up out there?!"** yelled Loona. They all remain silent.

"We can't get involved. This is how things are for these two, just be patient" replied Pyrrha.

Then the doors open and they see Martin, covered in blood and exhausted. Lynn Sr wakes up and sees Martin and faints again.

"Martin. What the hell happened in there?" asked Leon.

"She's. Okay. And so is. Sergei" Martin is handed a bottle of water from Becky.

"And what of her child?" asked Leni.

Martin then drinks a bottle of water. "It's. Twins."

They all sigh in relief. Then they realize! "Twins!"

They all race into the room and see some blood stains on the walls being cleaned by Penny and Jack Cyber. "Hello everyone, my arm is fixed up and Loona's over there with Sergei."

They then see Loona in a hospital gown and Sergei next to her reattaching his arm and it's healed up.

They then see the two sleeping pups in Loona's arms. "Hey guys, say hello to Fenrir and Felicia" said Loona with a smile.

"Named the boy after a Norse wolf, nice" said Dana.

"Can we see the little guys?" asked Rita.

"Of course everyone" replied Sergei and Loona.

Loona reveals to them the pups in the black and white blankets.

Fenrir: Grey fur, white underside, black on the left ear and brown on the right ear and has red eyes like the mom. He has a black streak on his tail.

Felicia: Grey fur, white underside, black on the right ear and brown on the left ear and has brown eyes like the dad. She has a small brown streak on her tail.

Both pups have their eyes closed and are yawning.

"Whoa! They really are twins!" said Ember.

"They do have some differences" said Peter.

"Aww! They're so adorbs!" said Lori, Leni, Carol, Dana and Becky.

Sunset pulls out her phone and takes a picture, so does Jesse and Rick.

Neil takes a picture. "This one's for the Spellman family scrapbook!"

"Make sure you give us a copy of those pictures" said Sergei. "You got it man" replied Neil.

Timmy uses his video camera to record all of this. "Something to remember."

Gwen then hands Lily to Linka and Loona allows them to come closer.

"Look Lily, these two are your cousins" said Linka. Lily has puppy eyes seeing her baby cousins and giggles. "Puppy." This made Sergei and Loona feel awkward.

"This has got to be the best thing this family has ever experienced" said Lincoln.

"These little dudes have a whole new life ahead of them" said Luna as she hugs Lincoln. Jordan does the same thing and whisper to Lincoln. "When we grow up, let's have just two kids."

Lincoln blushes from that statement.

Leon sheds some tears. "I'm an uncle ….. Again." Dana hugs him for comfort.

Gwen then takes some pictures with her phone. "Sabrina is going to love this!"

Duchess uses her mirror phone to take a picture. "Cerise, Ramona and Mr. Big Bad wolf will also love this!"

Boomer wipes away a tear. "This is the third most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"What was the first and second?" asked Sienna.

"Blowing up Tokyo with a Kirov Airship bombing run and sieging New York with Dreadnoughts" replied Boomer as he blows his nose.

Martin and Victor sighed in annoyance. This made them recall the War of the Three Powers, again.

Rita takes a picture. "Reminds me of Lola and Lana, sort of."

Lynn Sr accidently feels like this was his kid's moment. "May I hold them?"

"Hell no! What is wrong with you?!" yelled Sergei and Loona.

"Sorry, sorry. Just got the whole new kids vibe and I have been through many" replied Lynn Sr nervously.

Lori sighs. "Oh boy."

"What the F are these two even here anyway?!" asked Loona.

"That's something we'll never understand" replied Gyro.

"_Let them be Loona, perhaps they will learn not to intervene in someone else's birth moment next time"_ replied Alastor.

This made Rita and Lynn Sr a bit nervous and awkward. Why were they there anyway?!

Loona then looks to Sergei. "Here, They need they're father to hold them."

Sergei smile and carries both his children. "Hello there my lupus children, I will do whatever I can to teach you all you need to survive in this world, and so will your mother."

He then sees the rest of the family. "And maybe some of these people as well."

They remained silent from this. "Did he just say that?" asked Becky.

Sergei then kisses the forehead of his two pups, they're eyes open and up and they look to him. Sergei smiles seeing they're eyes. _'My parents would be so proud of me.'_

Sergei then let's Lincoln and Linka hold them. "You two are the twin cousins of my children, so it is best they get to know the strongest twins to have lived and existed."

Lincoln and Linka felt flattered by this. Lincoln is holding Fenrir and Linka is holding Felicia.

Neil and Leon go to Sergei. "Congratulations comrade!" said Leon.

"Thank you very much" replied Sergei. Then Neil and Leon recall Sergei in pain earlier.

"Dude, when could you reattach your arm?" asked Neil.

"Since Gyro saved me from my death in Stalingrad. I'm pretty much half immortal" replied Sergei. They then look to Lincoln and Linka smiling at the sight of their baby cousins.

"We're gonna have lots of fun, all of us" said Lincoln and Linka. Fenrir and Felicia reach for the kids holding them.

They let the Hellhound twin pups hold their finger and chuckle. But Lincoln leans in closer and Fenrir touches his nose, this makes Lincoln giggle.

Luna sheds a tear seeing this, it reminded her of when Lincoln was a new born and she was holding him and he grabbed her nose.

Luna then kneels down to Lincoln and Linka and hug them from behind, Leni does the same as well.

Sergei and Loona could tell, this was going to be one heck of a relative bond they were going to have.

Alastor whispers to Gyro. _"You're seeing something aren't you?"_

Gyro smiles. "I see a bond, growing stronger and going beyond the bloodlines. Between Lincoln, Luna, Linka, Leni, Fenrir and Felicia. This ….. This is just the beginning of something new."

To be continued …..

**A/N: And it is done! The Hellhound twins are born! Bet ya all didn't see that coming! More things to come for all of them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	256. Ch256 Sleep Over Night

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 256: Sleep Over Night!**

(Spellman Estate, 5:55pm)

Lincoln and Linka finish setting up the living room for the whole sleep over.

"Man, that exam was hard" said Linka.

"But, we all managed to pull through. I hope" said Lincoln. "We just gotta wait for next week Monday for when they announce the grades."

"Yeah, in the meantime let's get this place set and ready for our guests. We all deserve a break from that exam" said Linka.

They both place the extra sleeping bags next to the TV, they place the stack of movies onto the coffee table and the medical kits and pizza place numbers near the fireplace.

Absol and Arcanine (Growlie) help them in setting up the stuff. But they weren't the only ones helping them.

Also there are Nel'Thorious and Shall'cross, the two Netherwhelps of Lincoln and Linka. They decided to let them come and enjoy this night with their dragon trainers.

And do not worry, Washington and Victoria brought their little ones into their outdoor pet house, they're safe and warm.

"Glad we brought these two with us for tonight!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, they deserve some friendly hang out time with us and our friends" said Linka.

The two dragons tackle Lincoln and Linka and lick them. Absol and Arcanine chuckle at this.

Linka then sees Courage arrive with their food storage with the chips, Shall'cross gets off of Linka and helps her up. "What are you doing with that boy?"

Linka then takes the box and sees it had some plastic boxes of cookies and other snacks. Linka looks to Courage and hugs him. "This is too much of your Courage, thank you." She then kisses his forehead.

Lincoln chuckles at this. "I guess Courage wanted to help make this special."

Just then they hear the doorbell ring. "Looks like we have company" said Linka.

"Who is it Harv?" asked Lincoln.

"Jordan Rosato, along with her friends, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie and Stella have arrived, and they got lots of things with them" replied Harv.

Lincoln opens the door and sees them. "Hey Jo-"Lincoln is tackled by his girlfriend Jordan Rosato. He manages to hold her and they both spin around and laugh. "Yup, still smitten" said Stella. The others agreed and chuckled a bit.

Lincoln and Jordan stop what they're doing and look into each other's eyes and give a quick kiss. "I'm glad you came" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "This is our first sleep over together, this makes everything in our loves kinda exciting."

Then Jordan is tackled by both dragons and she laughs. "Okay, okay! It's good to see you as well."

"You guys brought your dragons?!" asked Sadie.

"We did, we thought it would be nice for them to have some friendly hang out time with all of us" replied Linka. "By the way Mollie, where is your Purloin?"

"She wanted to stay home and spend some night time alone, I think she's gonna meet up with some nocturnal Pokemon pals of hers" said Mollie.

"How do you know that?" asked Lincoln.

"I leave cameras on at night and see her talking with a Noctowl, Zubat, Sableye, Volbeat and Illumise at the backyard" replied Mollie.

Linka then notices the concerned face Mollie has. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, there was this strange looking Pokemon with Purloin and her crew the other night" replied Mollie.

This got their attention. "What did it look like?" asked Cookie.

"Some bluish lizard, a dark blue and violet hair covering the right eye, definitely water type and green hands and feet" replied Mollie.

"Hmm, this sounds like a new Pokemon indeed. We'll talk to Martin and Lisa about this next time" said Lincoln.

"For now, we should enjoy this night" said Joy.

"Agreed" said Jordan as she gets up and hugs both Netherwhelps.

"We also brought with us some sodas!" said Kat.

"And some makeup kits!" said Sadie.

They all look to her confused. "Wait, we weren't supposed to bring these?" asked Sadie.

Lincoln chuckles. "It's okay, I know how you girls wanna do that."

"Actually, we didn't plan on that one" said Cookie. She then looks to a nervous Sadie. "Sorry guys, I didn't think we wouldn't bring this."

"Like Lincoln said, it's okay. Maybe we can do some makeup, just as long as we leave the boys out of it" said Linka.

"Honestly, I'm just here to watch some horror movies" said Mollie.

Lopunny goes to Absol and hugs him. This makes him blush. "And ….. I'm happy ….. To see you …. As well." Arcanine found this really funny and sweet.

Then they all hear some footsteps coming, it was Luna and their parents.

"Looks like the gang is all here" said Neil.

"Nice to see all of you having fun so early" said Gwen.

Luna slides down the stair rails and hugs Lincoln. "See ya tomorrow bro!"

Lincoln also returns the hug. "See ya too sis."

"Okay, so Leni and Sunset are upstairs they will be in charge should anything go wrong. Timmy is at Fairyworld spending his first sleep over there in a long while, Luna will be over at Sam's for the night and your mother and I will be on our Friday night date" said Neil.

"Lily is also fast asleep, so do keep an eye on her as well" said Gwen. She then kisses Lincoln and Linka on their foreheads.

"We will mom" replied the Linck Twins.

"Have fun tonight bro" said Luna.

"You too Lunes, hope you and Sam still got the edge with your elemental steeds" said Lincoln.

"I'll be sure to tell my ride you said hi" said Luna.

As they head out the door, they are all surprised by the appearance of Lucy and Haiku. "Hello everyone."

"Oh sweet Jesus Christ!" Neil hides behind Arcanine.

"Whoa Dudes! You two are like those creepy twins from the shining!" said Luna.

"Thank you" said Haiku.

"We're ready for this sleepover of yours, also I brought Rocky with me" said Lucy.

"Where is he?" asked Lincoln.

"Over here man" Lincoln is startled that Rocky was behind him. "Whoa! Where did you come from?!"

Lucy and Haiku smile. "Excellent work Rocky, you did well."

Rocky also smiles. "Looks like I am turning Goth"

"Harv! Why didn't you tell us they were coming?" asked Neil.

"I didn't even know they were here sir, it's almost like my scanners didn't see them" replied Harv.

"Yup, definitely the Shining" said Gwen. This made Lucy, Haiku and Rocky smile.

Then they head another knock on the door. "Please don't let it be another Goth kid" said Neil as he opens the door.

"Hi there guys!" said Sid.

"What up Linck twins" said Ronnie Anne.

"Are we late?" asked Adelaide.

Neil sighs in relied. "Oh, it's just the Great Lake City kids."

"You guys made it!" said Lincoln.

"We also brought these guys!" Sid moves out of the way and they see Nikki, Taber and Samer.

"This is gonna be so cool!" said Nikki.

"Our first sleepover away from home" said Taber.

"I brought five large bags of pork grinds!" said Samer. "Is that okay?"

Neil looks to the five bags of pork grinds. "We have lots of snacks here, but I guess that's okay."

"I brought with me Froggy! And Poliwhirl!" said Adelaide.

Some of them were a bit freaked out seeing Adelaide's frog. But they didn't wanna deny this from a sweet and cute girl like Adelaide.

"Where are Kabutops and Dodrio?" asked Jordan.

"Mom needed Kabutops and Dodrio to act as security for the zoo tonight, word is that one of the monkeys may have been escaping his enclosure and sneaking into the apartment building" replied Sid.

"My suspicions it was Carl's doing. Yesterday night we had this big zoo tour and Carl wanted to get to the Komodo dragon, and he made a monkey friend on the way" said Ronnie Anne.

"Also, why aren't you guys inviting CJ? Isn't he your friend too?" asked Adelaide.

Linka pats Adelaide's head. "CJ is a good kid, we just don't want him to start acting up in our place, and you know how he is when he has fun around here."

"She has a point, plus CJ is exhausted from todays' field trip to the pirate museum" replied Ronnie Anne.

They were all confused by what she just said. "I'm sorry, there's a pirate museum in Great Lake City?" asked Jordan.

"There is, CJ was given a chance to go there after his exam in middle school" replied Sid. "You should've seen his excited look when he heard about going there."

"Wow! Did not see this coming. But, why would Carl and Frida let him go there when the grades haven't been shown yet?" asked Neil.

"That's the thing, turns out CJ isn't as odd balled as he seems. He can be smart too, some of it was from my Tio Carl" replied Ronnie Anne.

They have all seen CJ and how odd he was and strange he could be with his intelligence, this was something they all did not see coming.

"Okay, so I guess we're gonna be off now" said Neil.

"Like we said earlier, take care, don't cause any trouble and have fun guys" replied Gwen.

Luna hugs Lincoln one more time and kisses his forehead and cheek. "See you tomorrow baby bro." Luna then gets into her car, Neil and Gwen do the same thing and they all drive off.

Lincoln smiled at what Luna did, the others just giggled thinking it was cute and sweet of her. "What can I say, she cares for my well-being and safety, which is something I can't stop her."

At the same time a van comes into the driveway and coming out are Zach, Liam, Giggles, Tabby and Polly.

"And you guys made it" said Lincoln.

"Were we early?" asked Zach. "Because my parents kept packing these into my bag." Zach empties out many alien oriented junk.

Stella picks up the tin foil hat. "Dude, this looks like some kind of nerd garbage."

Liam picks up a small device that's beeping. "I don't know if this here is even a bomb or a phone."

"You're parents are way into too much alien junk" said Mollie.

"I know" said Zach.

"Which is why Tabby's dad was the one who brought us here" said Giggles. They see Tabby talking to someone in the van and the vehicle drives off.

Lincoln then gets a text message from Kick. "Okay then."

"What's wrong Lincoln?" asked Jordan.

"Looks like Kick and Gunther won't be joining us tonight" replied Lincoln. The others were shocked by this

"How come?" asked Stella.

Lincoln shows them the text. _"Hey Lincoln, listen I know we're all supposed to have this big sleepover at your place, but Gunther and I have other plans. We're both gonna be camping out at our Gully hang out. Maybe we can all have another big sleepover next time, Gunther and I need to bro-to-bro best pals hang out night time kind of thing, I hope you and the other understand. Any way's Kick out!"_

They all smiled and understood.

"Okay then, I guess this means it's just us" said Tabby.

"We'll have some more fun with Kick and Gunther when the time is right fellas" said Liam.

"Yeah, let those two boys have fun on their first sleep over here in Royal Woods" said Stella.

"Chances they might do some crazy night time stunts" said Sadie.

"Sure wish I could be there, but I think I learned my lesson the last time my Tio Carl and I trained at night" replied Ronnie Anne.

Samer, Taber and Nikki recalled that, they were still stoked that Ronnie Anne's Tio was actually the great Carols X.

"Anyway, we should head inside now" said Linka. Just as they were all going into the large house, they see another vehicle arrive and it was obvious it was the McBride's.

Clyde comes out and with him his dad's.

"Okay, so we packed with you your humidifier" said Harold.

"And the De-humidifier" said Howard. "And in case for any power outages we also packed you your glow in the dark flash light in case you can't see."

"And with you is your insect repellant" said Harold.

"And all of your shots and medicines for any certain allergic reactions" said Howard.

The others just watch at this whole ordeal. "I got a bad feeling about this fellas" said Tabby.

"We know" they all replied.

"Dad's! I don't need you to pack these for me!" said Clyde.

"You're right sweetie, we'll just bring these into the house" said Howard. The two men go towards the doors.

"Dad's No!" yelled Clyde. The two McBride men were blocked by Lincoln, Linka and their two Pokemon.

"Hey there kids, are your parents' home?" asked Howard.

"They left for their date" replied Linka.

"They won't be back until later tonight" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, so who's in charge?" asked Harold.

"Leni and Sunset are upstairs" replied Jordan.

"Oh dear, should we supervise them. They can't be left unattended, even if there are two older siblings in the house" said Howard.

"That does seem like a good idea" said Harold.

Lincoln chuckles. "Not gonna happen, you two aren't welcome anywhere inside of this place."

"Are you sure? Clyde rarely comes here and we know your home has changed and we wanna make sure he's safe" replied Howard.

Clyde intervenes. "Dad's! Stop it! I don't need this junk anymore! I'm trying to embrace changing my way of life and I don't need you two always helicoptering me!"

"But Clyde, we just want to keep you- Holy Moly what are those!" Harold points to the two dragons.

The two Netherwhelps appear and Jordan pet them. "These are Lincoln and Linka's dragons. They're here for some hang out time with friends."

"I don't think we have anything for this" Howard checks his bag.

"We don't even know if Clyde will react to them!" said Harold. Then they see Clyde pet one of them. "What are you doing?! You might get an allergic reaction!"

"Dad's! Stop! These two aren't any threat!" replied Clyde. The two dragon's growl towards the two McBride adults.

"But, they see two people who are acting like threats" said Haiku.

"This should be fun" said Lucy with a smile.

Clyde sighs. "Dad's please go home. Pick me up tomorrow after breakfast."

The two men see the annoyed looks on all of them, then they see Leni and Sunset looking out the windows of their rooms with angered looks.

"Okay then, but at least bring these with you" said Howard handing them the things. But none of them touch it.

"Please leave" said Lincoln and Linka.

The two men head back to their van and they drive off.

"Sorry about that guys, my dads were being over cautious, again" replied Clyde.

"No worries man, I just hope they don't keep this up until you're in high school" said Zach.

"That's not gonna be a problem for me, once high school is done and I go to college, I am going to find a way to get a job, some cash and a new place to live in. Away from my dad's" said Clyde.

"Smart move Clyde, and a major change for you. But I wanna know, after the exam where the heck did you go to?" asked Lincoln.

"And don't you need the stuff?" asked Linka.

Clyde chuckled. "Guys, there's no need anymore. After school today I was called by your buddy Kane, you know that guy who's the leader of NoD. He was able to help me overcome all of my conditions!"

"Wait what?!" they all yelled.

"That's right! Clyde McBride no longer has any medical issues, though I do have only one allergy and that is against horse hair" said Clyde.

They all couldn't believe it. It took only one man who is the leader of an army/empire to cure Clyde of everything where his dads have sent him to see many medical pros and Doctor Lopez.

"Dude! That is awesome! You can practically do a whole lot of stuff now!" said Stella.

"Now that's what I call a heck of change!" said Sadie.

"And all the reason to celebrate with this sleepover!" yelled Lincoln and Linka.

"Yeah!" they all cheered. Then Jordan noticed something on Clyde's collar. "Hang on!"

She goes to Clyde and removes the device. "Looks like your dad's are hearing this."

Clyde snickers. "Let them! I got a lot of things to talk about, including how Kane helped me with my problems!"

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get this sleep over started!" said Joy.

They all fall in line to the different bathrooms to change. But they were granted access to change into Leni or Sunset's bathroom.

Linka and Lincoln already change into their pajamas and head back downstairs to see if everything was in place, and it still was.

Linka calls for a pizza delivery and Lincoln does some double checking on everything they have, and he decides to put the first aid kits away since they were no longer needed.

Later all of them come back down, and all of them in their pajamas.

"Okay guys, the pizzas will be here soon, I didn't know what you all wanted so I just ordered us lots of pizza to eat. And with that settled, so what do you guys wanna do?" asked Linka.

"How about this guy tells us everything!" said Zach as he nudges Clyde.

"We all wanna know how you turned from sad apple to good orange!" joked Giggles.

"Seriously dude?" said Polly.

"No, no. I'm okay with that pun. It's pretty much about who I was before" replied Clyde.

They all sit on their sleeping bags and some bean bag chairs.

"So, what did happen Clyde? How the heck did the leader to the brotherhood of Nod fix you?" asked Jordan.

Clyde places the listening tracker onto the coffee table so his dads were listening, everyone gathers to listen including the two Netherwhelps and Pokemon.

"Okay, so after the whole exam I used my bike to head back home. But then I got a call from my best therapist Kane and he wanted to meet me outside of Royal Woods. So I went all the way there and I boarded his transport and he showed me a special pill, he said it was tested and made by his finest scientists. He told me that it would remove all of my medical problems and help me become someone better and it worked, they ran some scans on me and said that I only had one allergy problem and that this whole new me would last for a lifetime! I can technically live my whole life now! With all that being said and done, I immediately removed all my contacts to all my doctors and Doctor Lopez since she was no help at all, I just didn't tell my dad's because I know they' freak out and still think I need to be protected and treated well."

"Well, at least now they know" said Rocky, they all look to the listening tracker.

Clyde picks it up. "Hope your hearing this dad's, because this kid no longer needs to be treated like fine china!" He then tosses the device into the air.

"Now guys!" yelled Lincoln and Linka. They're two dragons blast the device with their Nether-fire.

"Now that's what I call some fiery end to that bad beginning" said Giggles.

Clyde sighs. "That felt good to let that go, the only obstacle I will have to face is the rest of my school life until college."

"And we'll be rooting for you all the way Clyde! And who knows, maybe you can find that one true love soon" said Liam.

"And in other related news. Once summer Vacay hits, I won't be in Royal Woods until somewhere around late July" said Clyde.

"How come?" asked Stella.

"Because I signed myself up for cooking camp. I will be spending two months of summer at the Hazeltucky Junior Chef's Camping Grounds!" said Clyde.

"Now that is awesome news Clyde!" said Jordan.

"I'm sure you might be seeing more than just being a school administrator in your future man" said Polly.

"Actually, I have to figure out what I wanna be when I grow up. A school principal or a chef. But I'll get to that road when I get there, anything else we should talk about?" asked Clyde.

"What about those cute puppies from your uncle and auntie?!" said Adelaide with joy.

"Yeah, we saw their pictures and they are just adorable!" said Joy and Cookie.

Lincoln and Linka chuckle. "Yeah, Fenrir and Felicia are the new members to the Spellman family, and are yet to meet their grandma and great aunties" said Linka.

"And we're hoping to see some twin bonding moments with them as well" said Lincoln.

"We get what you mean dude, still it would be nice to see them up close" said Stella.

"Maybe, but I don't think Sergei and Loona will want anyone else near them. Jordan maybe, but anyone else is a no to go near their new borns" said Lincoln.

"But what we should also be talking about is that exam we had today" said Giggles. "And no joke, it was tough!"

"Yeah, I hope we passed. I spent a lot of time studying" said Zach.

"Same here, I had to read all my books while I done did my chores" said Liam.

"Guys, guys. Don't worry, all we have to do is check on the results on Monday and that's that" said Lincoln.

"Let's not let all that worry us now, I'm sure all of us did well with the exam" said Jordan.

"And with the being done soon, Middle School will be next" said Rocky.

"Oh the wondrous torment of a new school life. In which we all must endure" said Haiku.

"Do they have a Morticians club there?" asked Lucy.

"Not sure, but I know they have a poetry and drama club" said Jordan. "I heard it from my mom who went there to check it all out."

"Wicked" said Lucy and Haiku.

"Perhaps I can be able to start a Morticians club there" said Haiku.

"If that does work out, then I will be patient to go there as well, when it is my time to go to middle school" said Lucy.

"Zach and I are planning to start a comedy club or maybe just join the drama club when we get there" sai Giggles.

"We're bound to mark our middle school there!" joked Zach. This makes both of them laugh. The others thought this was annoying and cute, they were both like Luan.

"I think I'm gonna put my mark there for Photography club" said Sadie.

"Same here" said Joy.

"Chess club seems nice and so does Debate, it's just a matter of time before Linka and I try something there" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, so many choices!" said Linka in happiness.

"We could try and be part of the science club, or something sports related" said Jordan.

"And that's what makes it all good choices. What about you Stella?" asked Lincoln.

Stella chuckles. "To be honest, I got my sights on the chess club and the drama club."

"You can bet the music club is my hotshot!" said Tabby.

"And darn right I'll be there as well" said Liam.

Mollie chuckles. "Will you just look at us? We're all talking about Middle School and what we're all planning, this is awesome!"

"Dang right it is" said Clyde.

Hearing this talk about tests and Middle School made Polly remember that there was one person who wasn't there with them, Rusty Spokes.

Then they notice the sad look on Polly, they all understand what was wrong.

"You still upset about Rusty there mate?" asked Tabby.

Polly sighs. "How can I not be? How pretty much got himself into much more trouble than I could at Roller derby. I'm also worried about what he might become in the future … It scares me."

They all gather to her. "Polly, I know what Rusty did was just plain stupid and not cool, but I am willing to forgive him because I know he didn't mean any of it. He was just given the bad example from his dad who thinks his advice on girls could help him" said Lincoln.

"And if he's willing to forgive Rusty, then I guess I can as well" replied Linka. Jordan just stayed quiet, she still hated Rusty Spokes and his dad.

"I guess all he needs is some support from those who could help him steer clear of his dad's fate. And I know that someone could be you, you can help him become someone who won't end up as someone who's single and works at a clothes washing place" replied Lincoln.

"You can help him Polly" said Linka. The others also agreed.

Rocky sits next to Polly. "You are the only girl who seems to be happier to hang out with Rusty, and I think Linka and Lincoln are right, I want to see my brother become someone not like my dad. I don't wanna him become someone better, the big brother that I can look up to again."

Polly felt touched that they would see her as the one to help their still troubled friend. "Okay guys, okay. I'll try and patch things up with him and also help him out."

They all smiled. They could see the determination and the fiery spirit back into the eyes of Polly Pain!

"So, when do we start with talking to Rusty?" asked Polly.

Lincoln and Linka both get the same idea. "When the month of April hits, we can talk to him then."

They all agreed to this plan, Rusty is their friends and they have to help him, Jordan is still uneasy with the presence of Rusty Spokes.

"Anyways, let's not bring all of this up. What about you Santiago, anything from your home?" asked Polly.

"We did finish our exam and like you guys expecting the results on Monday" replied Ronnie Anne.

"I'm sure we all aced it, we were studying a lot when we had free time" said Sid.

"Still we had no clue about what happened to you guys and your friend Rusty" said Adelaide.

"I guess that's just a story for next time then" replied Lincoln.

Just then, they all hear the doorbell ring. "The pizza has arrived" said Harv.

"I got it" said Lincoln. He reaches the door and sees that it was one of Leni's friends Chaz who was the delivery boy.

Lincoln takes the pizza and Absol hands him the cash, and a tip.

Lincoln brings the pizza to the others. "Okay, how about we eat while watching a movie?"

"Now that sounds like a plan man" said Rocky.

Lucy already picks one. "What about this?" They all see that it was a Filipino film, one that Neil has seen.

Stella doesn't recognize it. "Huh, never knew about this movie." The movie was titled _**"Corazon, ang unang Aswang."**_

"Well, let's watch it then" said Kat.

"This might get scary, but it's all worth it!" said Cookie. Linka pulls out the CD and places it into the DVD player.

Sid pulls Adelaide closer to her. "If it gets scary, then I got you sis."

"Thanks Sid" Adelaide hugs her back. Lincoln thought it was kinda cute to see this, reminded him of Luna and himself, or back when he had this moment with his younger sisters of the Loud House.

Jordan leans onto Lincoln's shoulder as they both sit on the couch. "You guys ready?" asked Lincoln who has the remote.

"Heck yeah!" they all replied. Linka sits next to Lincoln and Jordan. "Hit it bro!"

Lincoln smiles and picks up the remote and the movie starts.

Courage sits close to Linka, shaking a bit. Linka hugs her dog. "It's okay Courage, I got ya."

They all enjoy their pizza and watch the movie, a movie of both suspense, drama, horror and romance.

After the movie, they spend some time chatting once more and some of the girls put the makeup kit that Sadie brought to some good use, and of course they watch another movie, luckily it wasn't a horror.

(Skip, hours later)

Neil and Gwen return back from their date night. "Now that was some dinner" said Gwen.

"Surprised to run right into Leon, Dana, Lori, Bobby, Martin, Becky, Victor and Carol. I don't even know what to call all of that" said Neil. "Was it supposed to be a Penta-date or something?"

This makes them both laugh.

"I'm surprised we didn't encounter Rita or Lynn Sr. there" said Gwen.

They both head into the house, they see the lights are all out and then they spot five empty boxes of Pizza and they see all the kids in their sleeping bags fast asleep.

Leni and Sunset are putting some blankest to the three sleeping kids on the couch, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

"Hey mom and dad" whispered Leni and Sunset.

"We decided to give them some extra blankets to keep warm" said Leni.

"We were about to head to bed ourselves" said Sunset.

They all looked towards all the kids who were all asleep with smiles on their faces. "Looks like they had one heck of a night" said Gwen.

They also see the Pokemon all huddled next to the sleeping Netherwhelps, Courage of course is asleep on top of Nel'Thorious's head.

"Which means tomorrow I should start making some breakfast, a lot of breakfast" replied Neil.

But they all noticed something was off. "Where the heck are Kick and Gunther?" asked Nei.

"Maybe they'll tell us tomorrow" said Sunset.

They all head back upstairs and get some sleep, they know that they will tell them all that they have news about tomorrow.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that's the sleepover chapter done, and do not worry come this April will be when they have a talk to Rusty Spokes and help him through his punishment. And sorry that Kick and Gunther weren't there with them, but you know that those two are best friends and would spend their time hanging out, at the Gully of course, and doing some nighttime stunt, maybe next time they'll hang out with them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, I chose the movie because I loved it, a story of the first known Philippine monster, and yes it is scary and romantic. Check it out if you want.**


	257. Ch257 Late Normal March

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 257: Late normal March.**

(Spellman Estate)

The sun arises onto the Spellman home and all the kids who are asleep from their big sleepover are starting to stir.

Lincoln feels like there is some extra weight on him, and there is it was Jordan still asleep.

He then sees Jordan's gal pals taking a picture of this. "Haha guys. I get it" chuckled Lincoln.

Linka also takes a picture. "Sorry bro, you two are just so cute together."

Neil is also there taking a picture as well. "I know right."

They were all shocked to see him up and awake. "Sorry, I got up early to make you guys some breakfast."

The others also wake up. Polly gets up immediately. "You got me at Breakfast there sir!"

"I could use something to eat" said Zach.

"Same here, I need to break it fast if I wanna get to helping Luan and an upcoming birthday gig today" said Giggles.

Zach chuckles. "Good one."

Liam wakes up and sees Tabby sitting and looking at him. "Morning sunshine, slept well farm boy?"

Liam chuckles. "My first time sleeping next to me gal and it felt softer than a pile of hay."

Tabby then kisses him and pulls out her phone and they take a selfie. "This is for our first alone time in the morning, well not really alone since we're here with our mates."

Jordan soon stirs and opens her eyes, she sees she was on top of Lincoln and she kisses his nose. "Good morning handsome commander."

"And a good morning to you beautiful major" replied Lincoln.

Stella giggles. "Smitten so hard!"

"Dang right" said Neil.

Sid opens her eyes and sees she was hugging Adelaide who was hugging her back. Sid also sees Ronnie Anne hugging her.

Sid smiles and kisses Ronnie Anne on the cheek and Sid on the forehead. "Come on guys, time to get up."

Ronnie Anne opens her eyes and sits up, she sees Sid smiling and they both share a quick kiss. "Nott he first time we've woken up in the same room" said Ronnie Anne.

Sid tries to wake up her little sister, so does Froggy and Poliwhirl. "Come on Adelaide, time to get up little sis."

Adelaide just turns to her other side. "No, let me sleep forever."

Sid chuckles and lifts up her sister and carries her into the dining room. "Come on sis, let's go and eat."

Ronnie Anne chuckles at this cute thing that is going on. "This is just too much" she pulls out her phone and takes a picture, so do Samer, Nikki and Taber.

Clyde opens his eyes and puts on his glasses. "I feel so alive."

"Not me" replied Haiku which startles Clyde. "Sorry about that."

Lucy wakes up and so does Rocky, they both see their hands were holding onto each other. This makes them blush.

"I guess we're death till us part?" asked Rocky.

Lucy blushes and giggles. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Rocky then surprises Lucy with a small kiss to her cheek. Lucy blushes and does the same to Rocky.

Haiku smiles at this. "Love, such wondrous amusement, Love, such a world with no resentment."

"Nice" clapped Lucy and Rocky.

They all get up, and so do their Pokemon. "Okay guys, time for Breakfast" said Neil.

Coming down the stairs was now Gwen with Lily, Sunset and Leni. "Morning guys."

Leni goes to Linka and hugs her. "Morning sis." Linka returns the hug. "Morning Leni."

They all take their seats and see the massive number of food laid out in front of them.

Bacon, breakfast muffin, breakfast sausage and ham, waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, Poached eggs, Sunny side up, fried eggs, hard boiled, Eggs benedict, orange juice, milk and for Polly an energy drink.

"What the heck am I looking at?" asked Leni.

"What in the what?!" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Whoa! This is so many!" said Zach.

"Talk about a Breakfast overload!" said Giggles.

"This could kill us" said Haiku.

"Definitely" replied Lucy and Rocky.

"I am so going to enjoy this morning meal!" said Mollie.

"Same here girl!" said Kat.

"And I thought Abuela made a lot of food for breakfast" said Ronnie Anne. Sid and Adelaide just stared at all the food.

The rest of their pals take pictures of this food. "I wonder how your family is going to react to this" said Nikki.

"Let's hope Abuela doesn't overreact like when Bobby and I were hanging out with our dad for the weekend" said Ronnie Anne.

"And we are so lucky that she didn't follow us" said Sid.

Neil was confused by this, he wanted to know more about what happened at Great Lake city, but he'll just ask later.

"This is like a breakfast buffet table at a restaurant" said Jordan.

"Almost similar to Lynn's Table" said Cookie.

"Oh yeah! Lots of carbs and energy!" cheered Polly.

"Dang! This sure is a lot of bacon" said Liam.

"Bigger than a normal London style breakfast!" said Tabby.

"This reminds me of the Philippines already" said Stella.

"Look at all those waffles!" said Sadie.

"I think there's bacon bits in these pancakes" said Joy.

"This is so much Neil, why did you make all of this exactly?" asked Gwen.

Neil is going through his mind on why he did this. "I don't really know why I made this many food for breakfast. I guess I was in some kind of sleepy autopilot state."

They were all confused by this. "Is that a normal thing?" asked Clyde.

"Not really, this is a first for all of us" said Sunset.

"And normally dad would just make some food that would go well for us for the day" said Linka.

Linka chuckles. "Guys, I don't think normal is even a thing for us anymore."

"She's right" said Leni.

"What the heck are we all waiting for? Let's eat!" said Mollie.

They all grab their plates and enjoy the food in front of them.

"So, how did you sleepover last night went?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, and where the heck were Kick and Gunther?" asked Sunset.

"Also, how come Clyde's emergency stuff wasn't around?" asked Leni.

They had a lot to explain to them.

(Spellman Hell Mansion)

Sergei and Loona wake up to the sun coming through the window. They both smile as they look at each other, they then look down to see their sleeping pups wrapped in blankets between them.

"Aren't they just precious?" whispered Loona.

"Yeah, they are" replied Sergei.

Loona grabs her phone from the night stand and takes a picture of her pups and posts it.

Sergei chuckles. "Is this going to be a thing with us waking up and taking some pictures of our pups?"

Loona smiles. "Maybe? I just can't help it, they are just so precious that I just want to keep making them look good for memories to come."

"Same here my love. Same here" replied Sergei.

Just then the two pups yawn and open their eyes, they both look to their mother and father and smile.

Seeing this made Sergei and Loona's hearts melt. They both get up and bring their pups with them.

"Well, I should get breakfast ready" said Sergei.

"I also have to give them their bottles" said Loona.

They both head down the stairs and pass by two of their Droideka security who follow them.

"This is still something we have to get used to" said Sergei. "Also, does Blitz and the others know of this?"

"Yeah, I sent them a message after I gave birth to these two, they said they'll come here to see them when they finish assassinating someone. Odd that it's taking them this long" replied Loona.

"Must be one tough target" said Sergei.

Loona chuckles. "Like that time they got the wrong target, then realized that wrong target was the target."

"You mean that mean kid?" asked Sergei.

"Yeah him. Glad we returned what was left of him to his mom" replied Loona.

The two pups smile and reach out for their mother, Loona puts her face close to them and they touch her nose.

"They really love their mother just as much as they love me" said Sergei.

"Must be a canine instinct, the parents are the one thing they'll be more interested in before they adapt to being around other relatives, which is something we should do more often" replied Loona.

They both arrive to the kitchen only to see Leon and Dana setting up breakfast already. "Morning guys."

"Morning" replied Sergei and Loona.

"Mind telling us what the heck you two are doing?" asked Loona.

"Making breakfast" replied Leon. "We thought it would be a great idea, also the service droids are watering the flowers and trimming the hedges."

"I also took the privilege of warming up two bottles for your pups" said Dana as she hands Loona the bottles.

"Wow, thanks kid" replied Loona. She then lets her two pups drink their bottles.

"And thanks for making Breakfast Leon. Also, what the heck are you doing here Dana?" asked Sergei.

"Yeah, I thought you two had a date last night?" asked Loona.

Leon and Dana smiled. "We did, we even ran into Neil, Gwen, Lori, Bobby, Martin, Becky, Victor and Carol" replied Leon.

"Wow. Talk about a Penta-date" said Sergei. Then he realized what he just said. "Is that even a thing now?"

"No clue Sergei" replied Loona.

"Anyways, after our dinner date night we both decided to make our night a bit more romantic so we came back here and got ….. Physical" Dana winks to Leon.

Leon leans to Dana and they both kiss. "Yeah, we did" said Leon.

Sergei snickers. "Were you two safe when you did it?" Loona chuckles at this.

Leon and Dana also snicker. "Dude, we were safe when we did it. You're starting to sound like a dad" replied Leon.

"That's because I am a dad genius" joked Sergei.

They all eat they're breakfast, but there was one thing Leon and Dana wanted to talk to them about.

"So, we were wondering about your kids" said Dana.

This caught Sergei and Loona's attention. "What about them?" asked Sergei.

"Well, not mostly about your kids. Mostly about, Loona" replied Leon.

It was then Sergei and Loona knew what they meant.

"Looks we know what this is about. Loona can't be able to be part of the Royal Defenders since she has children, heck same with me" said Sergei.

"We both agreed that one of us will stay behind to watch over them and the others continues the obligations on being a member of the team. We already had this figured out" replied Loona.

"We also have to one day teach these little guys on how to fight and defend themselves. Like a canine parental instinct thing, even though I'm not a wolf" said Sergei.

"So we established a schedule on whose turn is it to watch over Fenrir and Felicia, and no! We are not hiring anyone else to do the job. Heck I don't trust the service droids or any of the resident Pokemon here" replied Loona.

Leon and Dana were shocked by this. "Wow! That was quick" said Leon.

"Still, we should tell this to the others, they will also have to know about your plan" replied Dana.

"And we're sure they will understand" replied Leon.

"Thanks guys, glad we had this early conversation. Which also reminds me to tell you two that chances we might get some more guests later in the day" said Sergei.

"Is it the rest of I.M.P?" asked Leon.

"Probably, they said they won't come and visit till they take out their target" said Loona.

"Taking a little long to do that" said Dana.

"Depends on who they got wrong as their target, that or they're not having it easy" said Loona.

"Which is something we also have to talk about" said Sergei. "I think Blitz and the others need your help again."

Loona sighs. "Sergei, I'm retired from that job. They all understand that and so do you."

Sergei kisses her cheek. "Sorry, just concerned about those demons you call family, in which I call them family too."

Then the two pups finish drinking their bottles and immediately burp. "Huh, I didn't have to burp them" said Loona.

"I guess they have their own smarts" said Sergei.

Dana then recalls something. "By the way, when I was going to make the milk, I couldn't find the powdered milk or formula mix. All I saw were the refrigerated milk bottles in a large cooler in the fridge."

"That because there isn't Dana" replied Loona.

Leon knew where this was going. _'Oh boy.'_

"Then what the heck is with the early bottles of milk I reheated just today?" asked Dana.

"It's my breast milk kid" replied Loona.

They all remained silent.

"Oh" was all Dana could say.

"Well, this is awkward" replied Sergei.

(Sharp Residence)

The sun shines through the window and hits the eyes of Luna Spellman, she opens her eyes and smiles.

She then looks down to see Sam hugging her and smiling in her sleep. Luna can still recall the nice night time stroll they had with their elemental steeds Glace and Sparks, they still had their horse riding skills and enjoyed spending it with their horses.

Luna then sees her phone vibrating on the night stand, so she grabs it and sees it was a text from her little bro Lincoln.

Lincoln: _Morning sis, we just woke up and are eating breakfast now. What are you doing now?_

Luna: _Just woke up bro, Sam and I had a heck of a time last night. What about you dudes?_

Lincoln: _How about I tell you when you get back home. Sure is odd waking up without you giving me the same morning hug and kiss._

Luna: _Yeah, but things gotta change and we both have to get through all those things that happened to us. At least you got to wake up next to Jordan._

Lincoln: _Yeah, and to be honest she was on top of me when I woke up. I'm sure you're gonna see some pics on social media soon._

Luna: _I'm sure I will. I'll see you soon baby bro._

Lincoln: _ You too sis._

Luna then puts her phone away. "Was that Lincoln?" Luna sees Sam was awake now. "Morning Lunes."

"Morning Sammy and yes it was him, he was just checking up on me" replied Luna.

Sam gets up. "Weird, because I thought it would be you checking up on him."

Luna also gets up. "I know, but we're both trying to bypass all the bad stuff that we went through from last year and months ago."

"I could only guess that some of you are a bit riled up" said Sam.

"You can say that, but as long as we got each other we can get through it, all of it" replied Luna.

Sam gives Luna a quick kiss. "And I'm glad to be part of it."

Luna smiles and kisses her back. "Heck yeah Sammy Baby."

The two of them then start making out, but it was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey Sam, Luna. Breakfast is ready" said Aria.

"And you girls better hurry before Sonata eats all the waffles" Adagio teases as she walks by the door.

"She's got a point" replied Aria.

Luna and Sam chuckle. "Welcome to the morning in the life of Sharp Residence" said Sam.

"Sure sounds fun Sam. We should get down and eat something" said Luna.

"Wish we could spend some more time just the two of us in here" said Sam.

Luna snickers. "Yeah, me too Sammy." She then gets off the bed. "Come on Sam, before your pops gets here."

Sam gets up and follows Luna out of the room, they both head downstairs and into the kitchen. There they both see the Dazzles, Peter and Ember, also Pichu and Rapidash are there.

"Mornin' you two" said Peter.

"Glad you two could make it" replied Ember.

Sonata hands them both plates of waffles. "Here you go! I made sure to save you guys some." They looked at their waffles with maple syrup, whipped cream and a strawberry.

"Thanks Sonata, and dad" said Sam.

"Yeah, this stuff looks good" replied Luna.

Peter sips his coffee. "What can I say? I got me the cooking touch, like Neil. Sort of."

Then the doors open and Kick races in with his skateboard. "Morning everyone, looks like you all had a great night."

"Morning little bro" Sam hugs Kick. Kick just smiles. "Okay sis, that's enough now."

Kick sits between Ember and Sam. "So, what did I miss while Gunther and I were hanging out at the gully last night?"

"Not much dude, but I'm sure Lincoln and the others understand what you and the wingman gotta do" replied Luna.

Kick eats his waffle. "Glad I made the right choice in messaging Lincoln."

"By the way, you feeling confident you and Gunther passed the Royal Woods Elementary and Middle school exam?" asked Peter.

"Dad, I have been studying and doing stunts for the past few weeks. I'm sure Gunther and I got it all wrapped up" replied Peter.

"Let's hope so Kick" replied Ember.

"We as well are feeling one hundred percent that we passed" said Adagio.

"We won't be doing any tours until we see our grades" said Aria.

"But to be honest, that exam yesterday was brutal!" said Sonata.

Sam chuckles. "You're not wrong, though Lunes and I know we made it through."

They all continue to chat and eat their breakfast, Luna then sees a text message. Lincoln sent her a picture of himself with everyone at the breakfast table and it says. _"Breakfast is great with friend and family, hope you're enjoying yours sis!"_

Luna smiles. "That's my bro."

**A/N: And this marks the end of the normal March chapters, well, this is more of an aftermath to last night or in other words last chapter. Still I hope you all enjoyed this, coming somewhere on the last three days of March might be the return to Remnant. So stay tuned and as always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	258. Ch258 Project Command and Conquer

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 258: Project Command and Conquer**

(FutureTech HQ)

Martin and Victor were now happy that they finally did it. They finished all their projects that are from their Historical path of war, and now it was time to reveal it.

They are both waiting outside of the base, waiting for their allies to come and see what they have finished.

"Okay you two, what's this all about?" asked Neil as he gets out of his car. In fact they all come out of their rides.

"We wanted to tell you guys that project C&C is finally done" replied Victor.

"C&C?" asked Lori.

Lincoln and Linka put the acronym to meaning. "C&C means Command and Conquer" said Lincoln.

"Like the war that you guys went through" replied Linka.

"The very same one" replied Victor.

"So you two finished every piece of tech that was built from that war?" asked Boomer.

"Yes, yes we did and they're all based onto one of the United Nations signed off project" said Martin. He heads into the base with Victor. The others also follow them.

They notice all the tech holograms on the walls were now gone.

"What the heck? Where are those cool holograms you guys had moving on the walls?" asked Sam.

"All gone because they're all done" replied Martin.

"Also, where is your wife Loona?" asked Victor.

"Back home, she's watching over our pup's genius" replied Sergei annoyed.

"And where the heck are Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber?" asked Leni.

"They are at the top secret project that the UN agreed to sign off to.

Lincoln and Linka also notice the elevator to the underground Jaeger hangar was gone.

"Martin, what happened here?" asked Linka.

"Where the heck is everybody?" asked Lincoln.

They all see that each room has been cleared out of stuff, the warehouse is empty, and the offices were cleaned out. In fact everything has been emptied out of all the stuff.

"This is getting creepy" said Dana.

They were now in the Chronosphere room. "So, what is this signed off project the United Nations agreed on?" asked Leon.

"This" Martin flips the switch and they are all teleported via Chronosphere.

(Somewhere in the eastern area of the Pacific Ocean, not too far from the mainland)

They're all teleported into what looks like the exact same room, and the Chronosphere as still with them.

"What the heck just happened dudes?" asked Luna.

"We were all teleported, us, the room and the Chronosphere device" replied Martin.

"To our new Head Quarters" replied Victor.

"I'm sorry, the what now?" asked Jordan.

"Follow us" Martin and Victor step onto some moving conveyer belts that act as a hallway.

They then see some glass walls, and through it they see the Jaeger in a new hangar alongside a Jaeger sized, three-headed, three-bodied, six-armed, three-legged robot, they see the name on it. "Shogun's Executioner."

Next to the Massive robots hangar they can see some massive ships being built, from Aircraft Carriers, Dreadnoughts and Shogun Battleships.

On the other wall, they see tons of Mecha Tengu and Striker VX being built, it was the Mecha Bay hangar.

Next to the Mecha Bay hangar they see King Oni mech's all on standby along with a new kind of mecha, "The Steel Ronin."

The conveyer belt stops and they walk to another hallway, they see lots of doors where they store tons of weapons.

And they see a large warehouse door and inside they see ten nuclear missiles being checked by many engineers.

They see a large room where it contains the Multiverse web and it also serves as a strategic room.

Another large doorway leading to a room with five giant gun looking weapons, they are named. "Proton Collider."

"What the heck is going on?" asked Gwen.

"Better yet, where the heck are we?" asked Carol.

Martin and Victor then stand onto an elevator platform, they also get on and they start to move up.

"Where are we McKenzie?" asked Neil.

Martin and Victor chuckle. "The future for the Royal Defenders" they both reply.

Hearing this makes them confused. "What?" asked Becky.

They soon make it to the surface where they see that they were no longer in America, in fact they're not even on solid land.

"Everyone, welcome to the Royal Fortress" said Martin.

They all look around and are shocked at what it was.

You're all wondering what it looks like. Here you go!

Royal Fortress: A large battle platform that acts as a platform for naval, aerial and military support on earth or any other world. It houses all of the Command and Conquer Tech that Martin and Victor have been building, Jack Cyber, Tadashi Hamada and Penny Pollendina also aided in its construction.

The entire thing was inspired from the Japanese Black Tortoise Floating island Fortress from the Red Alert dimension. Think of this one similar to the Black Tortoise, only ten times bigger. Its entire width is that to the size of New York and Washington DC combined. With the signature colors of Blue, Red and Orange, along with some black and grey areas as well.

It houses:  
\- 2,000 Orbital Defense networks and internet systems.  
\- 1,950 Soviet Reactors, Super Reactors, Allied Power plants and Imperial Instant Generators.  
\- 1,520 Soviet, Allied and Empire Defenses.  
\- 500 repair bays.  
\- 250 Soviet Barracks, Allied Boot camps and Imperial Dojos.  
\- 75 Medical wards, trauma stations, hospitals and medical bays and/or facilities.  
\- 45 Soviet Naval Shipyards, Allied Seaports and Imperial Docks.  
\- 50 Soviet Airfields and Allied Airbases.  
\- 25 Soviet War Factories, Allied Armor Facilities and Imperial Mecha bays.  
\- 10 Soviet, Allied and Imperial MCV's.  
\- 8 Soviet Battle Labs, Defense Bureaus and Imperial Nanotech Mainframes.  
\- 5 Soviet Vacuum Imploders, Nuke Silos, Allied Proton Colliders, Imperial Psionic Decimators.  
\- 3 Great Gate's.  
\- 3 Iron Curtain Devices and Nanotech Swarm Hives.  
\- 1 Chronosphere Device. (Their planning to build some more.)  
\- 1 Weather Control Device.

And with a number of 25,500,550 troops and staff, all led by newly appointed General Railgun, he was given the rank of General of the whole platform by the United Nations.

The whole thing also acts as an emergency landing zone for any of Kane's NoD forces.

Submarines may pass underneath and get into the shipyards, any kind of aircraft can land onto the runways and platforms.

Vehicles and either amphibiously transported or teleported via Chronosphere.

Troops and staff are relieved every four months.

And the best part, Martin's new invention the molecular reprogrammer is onboard and is acting as their way to manufacture valuable resources, such as food, drinkable water, weapons, ammo, alloy, fuel and elements from the periodic table and of course, Dust.

With the Soviet Battle Labs, Defense Bureaus and Imperial Nanotech Mainframes all near each other, it pretty much makes up the new foundation of the new FutureTech HQ.

And with the many orbital defense networks they can use the new Top Secret Protocols to bring down some support weapons into any fight.

And of course there is the massive Jaeger hangar where they house Lynx Superia and the Shogun's Executioner.

This was the perfect battle platform for the Royal Defenders should they require some numbers in their fight, beside the Aegis BattleCruiser.

There are even some housing complexes currently being built, they would act as temporary living areas should any of the Royal Defenders want to reside there instead.

As well as some areas that suit well for troops and or people. From parlors, food courts, relaxation rooms, spas, arcades, bars and of course the whole thing has some refugee centers and secured evacuation bunkers for government officials.

This whole thing can send airstrikes, naval support or amphibious assaults anywhere across the world. It may even teleport itself into another location or dimension if need be.

This was something they all did not see coming.

"Wha …. Wha ….. Wha ….. Wha … Wha …. "Was all they can say, Martin and Victor were amused by their stunned looks.

"So, what do you guys think of it? All of it?" asked Jack Cyber who lands down from a Twinblade Gunship.

Then from behind, a massive double door opens and coming out was the Super Kirov of Boomer. "Kirov Reporting!"

The massive airship flies up and Boomer and Sienna wave to them. Sienna jumps off the Super Kirov and lands next to Martin and Victor.

"This entire weapon they built puts Atlas to shame" said Sienna.

Penny flies down. "And would be quite useful should we begin our return to Remnant."

"The three Great Gates here will allow us to come to Royal Woods whenever you guys need help or call us" said Gyro who arrives with Pyrrha.

"There is enough resources here to keep it running for a very long time" said Pyrrha.

"There are tons of resources being manufactured by my latest invention. Though we are not allowed to manufacture or produce Tiberium, Kyber or even Terrazin. That is under the jurisdiction of the Multiverse alliance" replied Martin.

"But we asked our Autobot and Decepticon pals and they said it was okay to manufacture Energon, they'll be coming here more often to pick up some crates of it" said Victor.

"And we know that Lana still hasn't finished her Mark V Tank, so it's also here in one of the garages nearby. She can come visit via Spellman Estate Great Gate to finish her work, but she cannot go around and touch anything" replied Tadashi.

"We even have some Pokemon wandering around the place, they act as good partners in helping with the place" said Penny.

"Mostly they're steel, fighting, water, flying, fire and dragon type Pokemon. They all seemed to appreciate living and helping here" replied Sienna.

"The entire place is dedicated to the full command of all of us" said Victor.

"So technically, this isn't just FutureTech's or General Railgun's this is ours, all of us" said Martin.

They could still see all of them shocked. Leon however faints.

"So, anything else to say guys?" asked Victor.

"Are all just gonna stand there and look at everything jaws dropped?" asked Martin.

Lincoln snaps out of it. "This is just …. Wow!"

"I don't even know what we're even supposed to do on this thing!" said Sunset.

"Then let us show you around the whole thing" said Gyro. That was something they did not want to be part of.

"How about no? We are not planning to go through a whole day around this place" said Gwen.

"No need to worry, there are chrono-doors all over this base so you guys have to just type what location on the platforms map and the chrono-door will take you guys there" said Martin.

"That sounds nice and all, but this is just way too much to do right now. I think we'll just figure it out when the time is right" said Linka.

"Now is not the right time. We're all kinda confused and shocked" said Timmy.

They all look to the horizon, all they can see is the ocean.

"So, where the heck are we anyway?" asked Neil.

"Somewhere in the western area of the Pacific Ocean, south from here is the Galapagos Islands, and on the eastern border of this place you can see the mainland" replied Penny.

"And this place will also act as our new FutureTech base" replied Martin.

They al gasped in shock. "But, what about the old FutureTech building?" asked Lori.

"That place is going to be transformed into a part of FutureTech University. We'll be expanding the entire University for more new minds to join and learn" replied Victor.

"Which is perfect for Lori, Dana, Becky and Carol. The place that used to be FutureTech HQ will be turned into dorm rooms, and you four will be certain to become roommates" said Penny.

The four teens couldn't believe it, they're already given spoilers on their new living quarters should they attend FutureTech University.

They still look around the whole place. They can see a lot of ships currently at port.

"Those are a lot of big guns on this thing" said Sam.

"They're meant for long range defense and assault, from French Grand Cannons, British Coastal Siege Guns, Soviet Ukraine Artillery and Imperial Wave-Force Tri-Guns" replied Martin.

Leon whispers to Sergei. "We should use this to siege the marine Headquarters at that One Piece pirate world."

Sergei snickers. "That's something I would like to do."

Some of them see a starfish shaped ship take off from the water and transform into a giant floating robot head.

"Umm, what the heck is that thing?" asked Leni nervously.

"That's the Giga-Fortress, it was one of the empire's mightiest naval and aerial machines. In its naval fork it fires a barrage from its photon missiles and cannons, but in areal form it sends out a powerful energy laser which we call "That God's Breathe." And it will deliver massive damage to anything in one straight line" replied Jack Cyber.

"And those big robots we saw next to the King Oni's?" asked Dana.

"The Steel Ronin are pilot assisted robots that need to get in striking range to smash down they're massive Naginata's and they can send a massive force of energy coursing through the earth, destroying all in their path" said Victor. "Those things were scary back in the Uprising conflict."

"We got tons of other new technology, such as the giant three headed robot you guys saw" said Martin.

"Yeah, that thing looked like it was the same size as Lynx Superia. What the heck was it?" asked Linka.

"The Shogun's Executioner, a massive and powerful robot that laid waste to Odessa and Moscow. We were able to retrace the blueprints to the massive war machine and bring it back from its old empire. With its three giant beam katanas, it can destroy massive armies and crush them with its three massive feet and should it be outnumbered it will strike the ground with all three katanas to let loose a shockwave of tesla energy, which is the same energy the robot uses to activate its repair drones within" replied Jack Cyber.

They had no clue how to even respond to that terrifying explanation. "Okay, so how many people have to operate it?" asked Carol.

"None, Jack Cyber is the only one who can transfer his intelligence and consciousness into the robot and control it into the fight" replied Penny.

"So, it's artificial intelligence?" asked Neil.

"Sort of, I do count as one of the most successful AI's of this world" said Jack Cyber.

They all continue to look to the distance at and see the whole naval and areal army. "Things are gonna be different, very different" said Leon.

"This is just the start my friends. There will be new battles ahead and this will be our staging ground for all of it" said Gyro.

"And our first mark, will be Haven" replied Lincoln. "All we have to do is await the call from Raven Branwen, then we can initiate the plan and stop Salem's inner circle from claiming the Relic."

"Damn right son" replied Neil. They all smile and look to the distance.

They even see a few new Kirov Airships in the sky, not as big as the Super Kirov but still useful.

"Things really are going to be different for all of us" said Luna.

"And I think we're all agreeing, that it's gonna be awesome!" said Peter.

"Oh hell yeah" replied Ember.

"Really does remind you of World War 2" said Leon.

"Yeah, it does. Sort of" said Sergei. He takes a selfie and sends it to Loona. "She is not going to believe this."

Lincoln and Linka were both standing side-by-side wondering. _'So, what else is new for all of us for the future?'_

But in the mind of Sam and Peter Sharp. _'What if we can ask if Kick wants to come and test his stunts here?' _And that one is for next time of course.

Then Boomer comes down from his Super Kirov Airship. "So, anyone want something to eat?"

"Sure" they all replied.

"Follow me guys, let's get us some bacon, ham and cheese pizza!" said Martin.

They all follow Martin into the doors of their new Royal Defenders battle platform, the Royal Fortress!

To be continued …..

**A/N: And there you have it folks, a new location/HQ for the Royal Defenders. I got this idea after watching all the in-game footage of Red Alert 3, the Allied and Empire missions involving the Black Tortoise. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	259. Ch259 Battle tot Safe Haven

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 259: Battle for Safe Haven**

(FutureTech HQ, the Royal Fortress)

A portal opens and all the Royal Defenders pass through, well Loona is not with them, she's back at the Spellman Hell Mansion.

All of the kids seem very happy. "We did it! We passed the Exam!" said Linka in happiness.

"And the same goes for out other friends. They all passed!" said Jordan.

Lincoln was happy to see them smiling, he was shocked to see that Rusty made it to the top ten in the grades. Though no one wanted to speak to him, which was something Lincoln has to talk about to Rusty, when the time comes.

"You think you guys are the only ones who passed?" asked Carol.

"You guys passed as well?" asked Timmy.

"We literally did, though Carol is the one who was number one" said Lori.

"Becky was second" replied Dana.

"That's what I get for learning from my nerdy boyfriend" replied Becky. They all chuckled at this.

"What about you Sunset? Any news from your Canterlot pals?" asked Luna.

"They all passed, Sci-Twi tutored them during Sunday and it worked" replied Sunset.

"At this point, we all are gonna do well for the future. Middle School, senior years and then College" said Sam.

They all agreed on her words.

"A shame the Dazzles had to stay home today, but we are being called to something else" replied Peter.

"Actually, they said they're gonna be celebrating with the Rainbooms" said Ember.

"She's right" said Sunset. "Pinkie Pie and Rarity told me what they were going to do, way before we went here."

"I'm so proud of all of you for passing the exam from last week, you all did well" replied Neil.

Leon kisses Dana and she kisses him back. Jordan places a quick kiss on Lincoln's cheek and he responds doing the same thing.

"Now normally we would have to celebrate someplace or something, but I wanna know why we're even here" said Leni.

"And where the heck are Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber?" asked Becky.

They then notice all the allied, soviet and empire forces assembling and moving out, all of them getting ready for a fight. They were all confused by all of this.

"What the heck is going on dudes?" asked Luna.

"It looks like they're all getting ready for a fight" replied Gwen.

"Something is wrong" said Sergei.

"That you're right on" they all turn around to see Sienna Khan, wearing the attire she wore when she led the White Fang. "It's time."

They all understand, and they all power up.

Lincoln and Linka become Commander Freezer Burn and Commander Shrike, Jordan to Arct Aurora, Timmy with Poof enter their magical mech mode and become Mechagix, Luna becomes Luna Frost, Leni to Leni Ivy, Lori to Volcana, Dana to Ice and Becky to Fire, Sam to Livewire, Carol to Velvet Slinger, Sunset Shimmer to Daydream Shimmer, Gwen to Shade Archer, Ember amps up her guitar to full and ready for combat, Peter enters his Ghost Rider state and readies his sword Blood Crucible, Leon becomes Halimaw and Sergei summons Crimson Hammer and Neil into Deathwing's humanoid form.

"Let's do this thing!" said Lincoln. Sienna Khan smiles and fires a flare, this signals the entire mobile floating fortress to start moving. Then the whole thing enters Chrono-warp and they're teleported.

(Eastern Sea side of Mistral, Remnant.)

The Royal Fortress makes it to the location, they all notice everything around them. At first they see a fog, then the fog clears and they all see the mainland.

"So, is that it? Is that Mistral?" asked Sunset.

"Yes, yes it is. It's good to be home" replied Sienna Khan. Boomer's Super Kirov comes out of the fog from the mainland, they can see Gyro on board it with Pyrrha and Penny.

"This is it" said Lincoln. "This is where we begin our strike to stop the taking of the relic of knowledge."

Then Martin arrives in his tech suit. "Hey guys, glad you all made it. Victor, Tadashi and Jack Cyber are at one of our outposts a few miles from the Haven Academy."

"Okay then, let's get going" replied Niel.

They all board the Medivac Dropships and take off for their destination. With the Super Kirov and Martin following behind.

That's when they pick up a transmission. "Guys, some of our patrols have spotted a large group of Faunus moving through the waters of Mistral by ship, they're being led by the Belladonna family" replied Martin.

"Well, that's convenient, or is it not?" asked Sergei.

"We'll have to discuss this further with Raven. Where is she?" asked Linka.

"At the outpost, but we have to hurry" replied Martin.

(Outpost delta-10)

The Dropships land and they see someone waiting for them there. Raven Branwen and the false Spring Maiden.

"Hey Branwen, we got some bad news for ya. Some Faunus are coming in by sea and they're led by Ghira Belladonna" replied Peter.

Raven wasn't upset by this. "Seems like the plan has changed again, we can use this for our advantage."

"How so?" asked Leni.

"Simple, we use them to aid in taking down any incoming Faunus threats" replied Raven. "But first, everyone this is Vernal she is my false spring maiden the one to take all the responsibility into making Cinder think she has the powers."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Carol.

"Likewise, I'm ready to do my part. For my family, for my tribe and for Raven" replied Vernal.

"Loyalty, very nice. I respect that one dude" replied Luna.

"So, with my people from Menagerie coming in what are our intentions?" asked Sienna. Raven was surprised to finally meet Sienna Khan.

"Well, it sure is a pleasure to meet you for the first time. I have heard of all the revolutions and assaults you led with the White Fang" replied Raven.

"That was before, I do not intend to do it again. The White Fang has to change, for the better" replied Sienna Khan.

"My thoughts exactly, you're people are probably being led by one of Yang's friends, a Huntress that you know of" said Raven.

"Yes, Blake. She is a good friend of mine back when we fought alongside with Adam. She must be trying to put an end to the chaos the White Fang has committed, like me she wants no harm to come to the Academies and probably seeks equality and peace with the humans" said Sienna Khan,

"And the plan guys? What are we to do with the Faunus arriving?" asked Leon.

"We give them an escort crew, the finest tech you have in your arsenal. Make sure to inform them that your divisions are trying to stop whatever the White Fang are planning" said Raven.

"I'll lead the convoy to escort the Faunus" said Leon.

"Good, you will be given a massive vehicle and areal army to help you" said Martin.

"Once they arrive they will be neutralizing the explosives, but we will be the ones to do so. With the …. Dragonfly robots you have" said Raven.

"They're called Sunburst drones" replied Jack Cyber.

"So, we shut down the bombs and surround the White Fang with the aid of the Mistral police and the Faunus led by the Belladonna's. And Raven will be handling Cinder within the vault of the Relic of Knowledge" replied Lincoln.

"And we also aid in neutralizing all the White Fang soldiers, and if there are wounded we'll patch them up. But what of Salem's inner circle?" said Linka.

Raven looks to Peter Sharp. "Pyron will aid with that fight."

Peter was confused by this. "I'm sorry, you said what now?"

"She's right, you're weapon Blood Crucible is the only weapon, besides Lincoln's. To have more than one calibration, it's more of a Huntsman's weapon when you look at it" replied Pyrrha.

"And you will disguise your Ghost Rider form as your Semblance" said Gyro. "You will aid Team RNJR in fighting off Emerald, Mercury and Hazel."

"And what about Lionheart?" asked Dana.

"If he tries to escape, then Salem will most likely go after him and kill him. He's failed his task to be the relic's protector" said Raven.

"She's right. Leonardo is not worth saving" said Gyro.

"It feels wrong to do that one, but he has joined sides with Salem" said Penny. "Pyrrha and I will remain in the Super Kirov Airship to provide reinforcements and communications."

"And once The White Fang have been stopped, I will make my appearance and put an end to all of this" said Sienna Khan.

"To return the great leader to her throne and change the fate of the White Fang, forever" said Gyro.

"And I will deal with Cinder and claim the Relic of Knowledge" said Raven.

"Let's split up the Royal Defenders, with the chaos going on within Haven. Grimm are bound to sense the chaos" said Lincoln.

"Okay, so we have Sienna, Becky, Dana, Leon, Sergei, Peter, Victor, Martin, Mom and Carol fighting off the White Fang and Salem's inner circle alongside Raven, Vernal and coming later will be Sienna Khan" said Lincoln.

"Then there's Lincoln, myself, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Timmy, Ember, Lori, Jack Cyber, Sam, Tadashi and Dad with us fighting off any incoming Grimm outside of Haven" said Linka.

"Penny, Myself and Boomer will be situated high in the air" said Pyrrha. "Along with Gyro."

"And once Raven has the relic we all high tail out of there and Sienna can deal with the White Fang, and then we can proceed with the next plan. The retrieval of the Relic of Creation from Atlas" said Gyro.

"Which is not going to be easy" said Lincoln.

Raven smiles. "Nice plan Linck Twins, I appreciate the teams you're providing and the strategy. Are you sure you two don't want to be at Haven instead."

Lincoln shook his head in response. "We know our roles and what we can do, plus we don't want to spark any suspicions around the kingdom."

"We stick to this plan and it'll work. But if something else goes awry, then improvise" said Linka.

"Peter, you already know about Hazel?" asked Gyro.

"I read about him weeks ago, so whatever Semblance he can muster, then bring it! I don't want him dead I just want him down for the count!" replied Peter.

"Then it's settled, the whole operation begins tonight" said Raven.

"We'll be on standby within the field of our personal GAP Generators. Adam and his goons won't even know we're there and hiding" said Victor.

"Then let's do this then" said Gwen. They all nod and get to their positions, the sun was now in the afternoon state or in other words, it was 4:33 pm.

Raven opens a portal and goes through with Vernal. The Royal Defenders get to their instructed positions, Sergei calls Loona just in case, Sienna boards one of the medivac Dropships alongside Peter Sharp. It was almost time, time to save Mistral from Salem's inner Circle.

(Somewhere in the sea of Haven,)

Blake with her parents, Sun and Ilia Amitola along with the entire Faunus fighting force are now on one of the ships Blake went on when she arrived to Menagerie.

"This is it Blake, we're almost there" said Sun.

"Yeah, I hope this works" said Blake.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, one belonging to Ilia. "It has to work. We're with you, all of us."

Blake smiles, she felt confident for all of them being there, to save Mistral and save the White Fang from the Adam's corruption.

Just then they hear the captain calling them. "Attention! Grimm spotted!"

They all spot the large Grimm Sea Dragon surfacing. "Well, it looks like there's more of these things" said the captain. "The more to tell a tale about! Ready the cannon!"

But then another one surfaces and another and another. They were now surrounded by four Grimm Sea Dragon's.

"Okay, this is bad" said the ship captain. Blake, Sun and Ilia ready they're weapons to fight them off. The other Faunus also ready their weapons, well swords and shields.

But then a large blue beam destroys one of the Grimm Sea Dragon's and it burns into ashes. Coming out of the fog is a large flying robot head and it was talking. "Territory control is underway."

"What am I looking at?" asked Sun.

"This looks like Atlas tech to me" said Ghira.

"But, far more advanced" said Kali.

One of the Grimm Sea Dragon's roars and shoots out a fireball at the Giga-Fortress, but it was ineffective.

The Giga-Fortress looks to the Grimm Sea Dragon's. "Prioritizing attack sequence." It sends out a powerful beam but it misses when the Grimm Sea Dragon's dodges it.

Then a hail of missiles reigns down onto two of the Grimm Sea Dragon's, they then get barraged by bullets from Allied Hydrofoils. "Hey! Get away from here!"

The large Grimm Sea Dragons are then struck by Vindicator bombers and they explode.

The last Grimm Sea Dragon tries to attack them all, but someone from a medivac dropship lands on its head and uses his claws to dig his way into the monsters head. The Grimm Sea Dragon screams in pain and its body goes comatose and drops into the sea. The man breaks out of the Grimm's head and lands onto the ship.

They were shocked to see this person. He has yellow slit eyes, large fangs and tusks, bristle-like hair and large claws, his legs were like that of a dog's back legs and he was growling. He then reverts back to normal. "Which one of you is Ghira Belladonna?"

Ghira shows himself. "I am, and who are you?'

Leon smiles and bows to him. "Sir, my name is Leon Davion Spellman. I am the leading strike officer of this force, we are here to escort you to Haven Academy."

Blake was confused by this. "Why?"

Leon then goes to her. "Because we have to secure something that Adam is trying to get his hands on, and if he gets it then his benefactor will use it to unleash more than just destruction to one academy. That and an old friend of yours wants to restore the White Fang to a new order, a new path away from these crimes."

Blake didn't know what to say, but she can tell they were there to aid the Faunus. "Okay then, what's the plan that you and your allies have?"

Leon smiles and fills her in, but he does not tell her about Ruby and her team being there, and she doesn't tell her about Sienna Khan as well. That was a surprise.

(Night fall, Haven Academy.)

Adam and his White Fang have already placed the explosives around the Academy. What they did not know is that a strike force was hiding in the shadows.

Sienna growls seeing Adam. "Easy there Khan, we're not to deploy just yet. We just have to be patient" said Peter.

Sienna calms down. "Yes, of course. Not yet."

Then someone breaks out of the school and lands in front of Adam. "That must be Hazel, he sure is big" said Peter.

"He's the human Adam brought into the White Fang's hideout!" growled Sienna.

Then they spot someone calling to Adam. Sienna Khan smiled at who it was. "Blake."

"So, this is it" said Peter. "Guys, how're the charges?"

"All disarmed" said Ilia, she then nods to one of the Burst drones and they get ready to rejoin the others.

Then the whole Faunus group along with Ghira and Sun and Leon along with the Mistral police surround Adam and The White Fang. He then tries to push the button to arm the charges. But nothing happens.

"Now?" asked Sienna.

Peter smirks. "Now!" All the Dropships reveal themselves out of stealth and also there are ten Mirage tanks, Guardian tanks, Hammer Tanks and Two Apocalypse Tanks.

Above is the Super Kirov Airship. "This is turning out better than we all hoped" said Boomer.

"Guys, how are you all handling out there?" Gyro asks through a communicator.

(Allied Outposts.)

The outposts are now shooting every Grimm that's coming to attack.

"Just great! Lots of Grimm are here!" said Lincoln. He leaps onto a Grimm Beowolf and stabs it in the back with his kyber claws.

Neil slams down with his fiery mace. "Looks like we got their attention!"

Luna comes in and freezes them. "A lot of attention!" She then sends a hailstorm of icicles.

"Keep at it guys, we just have to hold until Raven has the Relic" said Gyro.

"Got it!" Linka snipes a Grim.

(Back at Haven)

Adam is shocked at what was happening, he had no idea what was even happening anymore. Blake and the Faunus are surprised by this technological strike force with them. Then Peacekeepers and Imperial Warriors arrive with their guns ready.

Then Becky, Dana, Leon, Sergei, Victor, Martin, Mom and Carol arrive all ready for battle. "Stand down!" said Sergei.

Adam looks to Hazel. "What do we do?"

Hazel crunches his knuckles. "This is your business, not mine." He then injects himself with more raw Dust. "Fix it!"

Adam looks to Blake in anger. "I told you Adam. It's over."

Adam charges at her, but then he's pulled by his leg by a chain that looks awfully familiar. "No!"

They all see from above the Mirage Tank was. "Sienna Khan?!" Ghira was shocked by this.

"Hello Adam" growled Sienna. Then she looks to Hazel. "And the human dog of his."

Hazel was confused, she was dead when they encountered each other.

"Why are you surprised? Did you think you could kill me so easily?!" said Sienna. "You will pay for what you did Adam! You and your associates!"

Adam gets up and tries to command the rest of the White Fang, but they didn't know what to do. Their former leader is back, from the freaking dead.

"I killed you once, and I can do it again!" Adam charges at Sienna, but she dodges, grabs his hair and tosses him to the ground.

"You're afraid, I can see that now. Just as Blake was when you struck at Veil, now you will know what it's like to be afraid" said Sienna.

Adam gets up and tries to attack, but then he gets punched in the face by Blake. Adam is then tossed to the ground in front of his troops, who are now surrendering. "What are you all doing?! Attack them!"

They did not reply, but they look to Sienna and the Faunus. "W-We're sorry. We didn't …. We weren't …. We were just-"

"Following orders" said Sienna. "But now those orders have changed and I intend to undo all the mistake the White Fang has done, we can find a better solution to all of this, without the need of violence. We can work together, amongst the humans."

Many of the Faunus heard what she just said. They all felt as if this was real.

"How can you be sure of this?" asked Ilia.

"Because she's not alone." Peter comes out with his large sword. "And from we're from. Humanity has learned to be equals to other races, there is no need to violence amongst each other, when we can work together."

Adam tries to attack again, but Blake and Sun dodge him and Adam is met face first with Sienna's fist and he's slammed into the wall of the academy.

"You were right about one thing, he has gotten weak and has no clue how strong you have become" said Peter.

"I guess fighting Rock Golems made me stronger than I used to be" said Sienna.

Peter then sees Hazel. "I'll be, right back." He charges forward, calibrates his sword into a hammer and slams it into Hazel's chest and he's pulled back by a Grimm Lancer that Weiss conjured up.

Peter was now face-to-face with Ruby and the Huntsman and Huntress's. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Qrow.

"Don't worry Qrow, your sister knows me and I know her. This is the plan!" Peter then calibrates his sword into a Dust rounded MG42. "Let's get crazy!" and he opens fire.

Meanwhile Adam leaves the fight, Sun tries to go after him but Blake stops him. Sienna also agrees to let him run, he has no one left by his side.

Blake goes to Sienna, so does Ilia, Ghira and Kali.

"We thought you …. You died" said Ilia.

Sienna smiled. "I did, but with some help I was given a chance to fix what we almost destroyed."

Blake hugs Sienna. Sienna is caught off guard by this, but she smiles and hugs her back.

"It's good to see you again Sienna" said Blake.

"You as well Blake" replied Sienna. "But our business is not done yet."

They break the hug and then look into the academy. The rest of the Faunus retreat from the area with Sun, Ghira and Ilia. They were escorted by the Mirage Tanks to safety.

Sienna looks to her White Fang soldiers. "Can I still trust you all with your loyalty?"

One of them speaks up. "We apologize, for betraying you High Leader, we thought we were doing the right thing."

Sienna goes to them. "Redemption will not be easy, but let's start it now" Sienna hands them back their guns. The White Fang rise up and join her and Blake to fight Hazel, Emerald and Mercury.

The others decided to go and aid the other Royal Defenders in fighting off the Grimm. "Alright guys, I think they got this. Let's go" said Carol.

Ruby and Weiss were amazed and shocked to see Blake back again. Emerald and Mercury try to fend off the White Fang soldiers, some of them go to tend to Oscar, Qrow, Ren and Nora, and they were confused as to why they're helping them.

Some part of Ozpin knows who is behind all of this.

Hazel is busy trying to fight off this new Huntsman. But no matter how many times he tries to inject himself, Hazel is getting weak?

"Wh-What is happening …. To me?!" said Hazel. He uses more Dust, but it gets grabbed by Sienna with her weapon. What is happening you may ask? Well Peter is Ghost Rider, so he's sapping all of that limitless rage and energy from Hazel, and weakening his Aura.

Peter then walks slowly to Hazel and his sword was now a large golf club. "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. It is true that no one can stop you with that dumb ass Semblance of yours, but what about someone, Demonic?" Peter's head is on fire and is a skull.

They were all shocked by this. Sienna was amazed. "So, this is the Ghost Rider. Impressive."

Ghost Rider whacks Hazel hard in the head and he lands on top of Mercury. "What the? Get off of me!" Emerald goes to help him.

Ghost Rider sees that Lionheart is trying to run. "Not so fast!" He turns his sword into a harpoon and chain and shoots it to impale Leo's right shoulder and reels him in saying. **"Get over here!"**

Leonardo Lionheart was now face-to-face with Ghost Rider. "All the souls of the Huntsmen and Huntress's, all the souls you sent to die in the hands of Salem's inner circle!"

"P-Please! Have mercy!" begged Lionheart.

"Why?" asked Ghost Rider. He then puts Leonardo right in front of his face. "Look into my eyes! Your soul is stained with the blood of those who wanted to protect the innocent!"

Leonardo screams in horror. "Now, feel their pain!" Ghost Rider's eyes burn into Leonardo's eyes and it eventually burns through his head.

He then drops Lionheart to the ground. Leonardo Lionheart is dead. "May your soul rot in hell bitch!"

Mercury slams his fist to the ground in anger. "It's over you three. Give up, now!" said Sienna. The White Fang point they're guns to the three members of Salem's group.

"No! It's not over! Cinder will be back, she'll have the relic and she'll stop all of you!" said Emerald. "She won't let us down."

Ghost Rider chuckles. "Naive girl! You have no idea whose side we're on do you? None of you do!"

Sienna knew it was time. "Raven Branwen came to us. She established this whole plan, to take down Cinder, take the Relic and help me return and change the White Fang. This was all her doing."

They were all shocked. Hazel and Mercury were angry and confused. Emerald realized that Cinder was all alone, with Raven and Vernal.

"And the plan is working" said Ghost Rider.

Ruby looks to Sienna, so does Qrow.

"But, she's going to take it. She'll take the relic!" said Ruby.

"No, she's going to bring it to us. For safety" replied Gyro who arrives from his raven form. "And I will ensure to all of you, that it will be safe once more!"

Oscar looks to Gyro. Gyro sees the boy and smiles. "Long time no see, Ozpin. Also, you look like a farmer."

Ghost Rider chuckles. "Ha! Nice come back." Then he realizes. "Wait a minute. I was once a farmer."

Then they see the entrance to the Vault of the relic was surfacing. "This is it" said Sienna Khan.

The White Fang move in to defend the person who's coming out with the relic. "Alright Raven. Let's wrap this up and go home" said Ghost Rider, who then turns back into Peter Sharp.

But that person was not Raven Branwen. Ruby smiled. "Yang." It was Yang Xiao Long and with her the Relic of Knowledge, or the Lamp of Knowledge.

"What in the heck?" asked Peter.

"What is this?" asked Sienna Khan.

Gyro wasn't upset by this. "So, she made her choice then. Well done Raven, well done."

Yang notices Blake and the two of them smile.

Hazel was now furious, Mercury was pissed off and Emerald ….. Emerald drops her weapons, drops to her hands and knees and cries. Cinder was gone.

"Well, this went all accordingly well" said Gyro.

They then pick up a transmission from Lincoln. "Guys! We cleared out all the Grimm, or better yet they're retreating. Did Raven do it? Does she have the Relic?"

Gyro smiles. "No, she improvised."

Lincoln and the others were confused, but then they understood. This was meant to happen.

Mercury and Hazel get up and they see that they are now surrounded. Mercury turns to Emerald who is on her hands and knees. "Get up, we need to go."

Emerald sits up and looks to all of them in anger and tears. She looks to Mercury. "Emerald!"

She then looks around at everyone and she screams and she creates an illusion, of Salem.

"Holy shit!" yelled Peter.

"My god!" said Sienna. The White Fang point their guns to the illusion. "Stop! It's not real!"

The large Salem illusion looks at them and screams then it charges towards them and everything turns to black.

Soon, they all open their eyes and see Salem was gone, so are Emerald, Mercury and Hazel. Some of them were shaken by the image of Salem that came.

Blake looks to everyone. "What ….. What was that?"

"An illusion" they all look to Oscar who was actually Ozpin talking. "And a very accurate one."

"That, was Salem" Gyro continues. They were all shocked, well not for Sienna and Peter. They know what she looks like.

Then Ghira and Kali arrive and hug Blake, Sun also arrives.

Ghira goes to Sienna. "Sienna, what you did today was amazing. Just as Blake did in rallying our people here, and I know you can help change the White Fang into something better. But unfortunately Adam Taurus has escaped."

Sienna growled in anger, but she calmed down when she heard someone. "It's okay, he was the only one to escape tonight." They all see it was Ilia. "And the White Fang are no longer on his side and the remaining factions across Remnant are now left divided."

"Unless, someone unites them back. Into a new order" Ghira looks to Sienna. "And I know you have a plan on how we can have a brighter future, with the humans."

"I do Ghira, but I think we should discuss it later. As of now, we still have more work to do, or better yet. We all need some rest" said Sienna. The other White Fang soldiers smiled, whatever she has planned will be good, for all Faunus.

Sun and Blake then go to the rest of their friends. Yang comes down the stairs accompanied by two White Fang soldiers, and she hands the relic to Qrow. "What happened?"

Gyro, Sienna and Peter were listening to this, and they used their communicators to let the others hear this.

"I don't know exactly. When I got there Cinder was gone" replied Yang. "And Vernal was dead."

Sienna and Peter gasped hearing that. "This …. This was all supposed to happen I guess" replied Peter.

"And Raven?" asked Gyro.

Yang had no clue who this man was. But she looks to Oscar. "Ozpin knows who this man is, we can trust him. He's the one who brought Sienna back."

Blake and the others gasped, and so did the White Fang. Yang looks to Gyro. "My mom is gone, she left."

Qrow sighed. "Well, we're all still glad you're here Firecracker." Then Team RWBY reunites in a large group hug.

They all were relieved that this was all over.

Qrow and Gyro go to Oscar. "I don't know how, but we did it Ozpin" said Qrow. They noticed how exhausted he was. "You okay?"

"I'm alright" replied Oscar.

"Kid?" asked Qrow. "He's resting" replied Oscar. "Too much energy fighting."

"Hey now, take it easy and don't strain yourself boy" replied Gyro.

Oscar tries to get up, but Gyro and Qrow help him. "No, he had …… a message. We must …. Collect ….. Atlas." Oscar then collapses from exhaustion, but he's helped by Qrow.

Qrow and Gyro know what this means, then they look to Team RWBY and the others. Then they look to the Relic.

"So, the mission is still going I see" said Qrow.

"It appears so, and I do hope you and these kids can make it there" sai Gyro.

Then they spot some Dropships arrive and the doors reveal all the members of the Royal Defenders come out. Sienna approaches them.

"So, this is it then" said Sunset.

"Not to worry all of you, I may have my place back within the White Fang, but I am still a Royal Defender. Like all of you, this is not goodbye, this is goodbye till next time" replied Sienna.

Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky, Carol and Sunset hug her. Sienna hugs them back. Blake and her parents and the White Fang have no clue what is happening.

But it seems, Sienna made new friends, or in this case allies. "Do come and visit sometime Sienna, we can all hang out" said Leni.

"I'll see what I can do" replied Sienna. She then sees Ghira approach them. "Thank you, all of you. For helping bring Sienna back to us."

"No problem sir, it was our pleasure" replied Lincoln.

"And we hope that Sienna's plan will work, to bring the humans of Remnant at peace with the Faunus" said Gwen.

"But if that doesn't work, then our world's doors are always open for your kind. All of them" replied Linka.

Ghira, Kali, Ilia and Blake were shocked by this. "What?"

Martin smiles. "Let's just say, Sienna had fun seeing and understanding just how remarkable humans can be, through unity in our world."

"Farewell, all of you" said Sienna.

Gyro looks to Qrow. "Keep them safe, watch over them and get to Atlas. Before it's too late, we'll be in touch." Gyro then turns into a raven and flies off.

The rest of the heroes make their way back to the Medivac Dropships. But Victor had to announce something to them. "By order of the United Nations and the Multiverse alliance!" All the Faunus from outside were hearing this as well through the loud speakers of the tanks.

"The Faunus are hereby welcomed as equals should they choose to come and reside in our world. And Sienna Khan, all Allied, Soviet and Empire bases in Mistral are now under your command, use them wisely and fight against all that Salem stands for, and keep the innocent safe."

Sienna was shocked by this, she then shakes hands with Victor. "I will, and I will also tell my people on how to get to your world. So that they may have a place, to call home."

Victor nods and heads back to the Dropship. The Peace keepers and Imperial Warriors who are there at Haven salute to Sienna Khan. "We are your to command, High Leader."

Ghira smiled at this. _'So, this is her plan. I'm proud of you Sienna, you truly are a fine leader to the White Fang.'_

Blake and Ilia shed some tears, they're people have a future.

Ruby and the others couldn't believe it. A new faction with advanced technology and incredible heroes.

Ruby then walks towards the massive Dropships about to take off. She then sees them saluting to her and her friends. "Hey Team RWBY!" yelled Linka.

Ruby and the others look to the twelve year old white-haired girl. "Keep fighting girl, and don't give up on each other. Remnant is counting on you, all of you." The Dropships then make the warp back to the Royal Fortress and following behind was the Super Kirov Airship, Boomer waves goodbye to them.

But they are all unaware that Penny and Pyrrha were watching them from the windows of the airship, waving at them with tears. Someday, they will reveal themselves and be friends with them once again.

Jaune however, felt strange. Like someone he knows was watching over him. Someone familiar.

Sienna sighs, she was happy that Remnant was one step closer to true unity. "Sienna?" asked Blake.

"Who were they?" asked Weiss.

"They …. They are the Royal Defenders, and I am one of them" replied Sienna. She hopes that she can see them again and bring her people along as well.

Qrow just looks to all the aircraft leaving. _'This is just the start and who knows what we'll all be facing ahead of us. But I hope Ozpin can shed some light on thi Guardian person and anything else he might have kept secret.'_

He then recalls what Raven once said, about Ozpin keeping too many secrets from everyone he knew and loved. And perhaps, Raven Branwen was right. Or perhaps, the Relic could hold the answers.

But Qrow decides to let that idea slide, until the time is right.

Epilogue.

(Xiao Long – Rose Family home.)

Taiyang Xiao Long is seen tending to his garden. He then hears the sound of flapping bird feathers.

He then notices a falling black feather and sighs.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Based on the last episodes of RWBY Volume 5, but with a little plot twist to it, and do not worry. Sienna will meet them again, soon. And perhaps her people will also join them and reside within Royal Woods, or Great Lake City. This is just the start, until the return to Remnant again, for Atlas. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	260. Ch260 Mark V in the Fortress

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 260: Mark V on the Fortress**

(Royal Fortress.)

The portal to the Great Gate there has been activated and coming out is Rita Loud, Lisa Loud and Lana Loud, oh and Lori Loud, and also with them is Albert, or what the louds call him, Pop-pop.

"Wow! Now this place is so cool!" said Lana.

Lisa straightens her glasses seeing the whole place. "I sure would wish to be informed about this earlier, I could've had time to tour this marvelous creation."

"Sorry sis, but the guys here won't let you do that. They got tons of new tech they do not want you to touch, all built and designed by FutureTech's finest nerds" replied Lori.

Rita sees some high speed aircraft all taking off from the runways. "Still, this place does remind me of the base your Pop-pop brought me on once."

Pop-pop chuckles at that. "Yeah, kinda does remind me of my good old days. Though there are only a few things that remind me of my days."

Lana then sees Tadashi. "Hey Tadashi! We're here!"

Tadashi waves at them. "Hey there grease monkey. Glad you could make it, you ready to finish the tank?"

"Heck yeah I am! Also, this place is so awesome! I can't believe Lori and the other heroes run this place!" replied Lana.

Tadashi and Lori chuckle. "Well Lana, this is all necessary" replied Lori.

"Anyways, come with me Lana" they follow Tadashi and then they see it, near one of the Allied Armor Facilities is the British Mark V Lana got from her birthday last year.

Lana touches her sides and sees some of her paint has been freshly added, including the name she has 'The Black Maiden'. "Looks like Martin painted it early. The only thing she needs is one last inspection of her engine."

"Your right on that one and he's also fueled up" they see Martin come out of the armor Facility riding on the back of a Pacifier FAV. He hops off with the box of parts. "What's say we finish this? Even though it's not Saturday, let's finish this big girl!"

"Heck yeah!" replied Lana. With her toolbox in hand and a boost from Tadashi she gets into the Mark V tank.

Pop-pop whistles at the sight of the vehicle. "I gotta admit, she sure looks like a beauty. I can't believe these kinds of tanks are still around."

"Around, but not in service. It wasn't easy convincing the British government into getting one of these big bastards of World War 1" replied Martin.

Pop-pop places his hand onto one of its cannons. "Reminds me of when my dad brought me around one of the forts he was assigned to, loved the look of those Sherman 'Easy Eights' and he let me ride em."

"True to that" Martin then heads into the tank. But he remembers something. "Oh by the way, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka, Luna and Neil are here as well, if you guys wanna see them go to the Allied Seaports. Take one of the IFV's."

They spot a fast vehicle arrive towards them. "Multi-Gunner at your service!"

"Wow! Now this sure looks new!" said Pop-pop.

Rita, Lisa and Lori also board it. "You are literally gonna like how fast this is Pop-pop."

"Then let's see!" said Pop-pop. The IFV revs it up and drives off, with Pop-pop cheering. "Now this is fast!"

Tadashi chuckles as he leans onto the side of The Black Maiden. "That is one energetic old man."

"Pop-pop is always energetic when it comes to some of his old war stories" replied Lana who uses her wrench.

"And he's led ten squads in the Vietnam War, though I defy that conflict and I have never fought in one during the Command and Conquer era. We just had the rise of the Red army and that was not pretty to recall" replied Martin. He then adds the new spark plugs.

"So, anything on our Faunus High leader of Remnant?" asked Tadashi through the tank.

"Not yet, we're still awaiting a reply" replied Martin. "But it's only a matter of time before Faunus will be walking down the streets of Royal Woods and/or Great Lake City" Martin then gets to the tanks main starter gear.

Lana finishes the finishing touches and follows Martin. "Oh yeah, I heard about those kinds of people. I for one like them."

"Well, I hope the people of Royal Woods and/or Great Lake city will appreciate them" replied Tadashi.

"Same here my friend. What about you? What's the word on San Fransokyo?" asked Martin as he wipes off some oil on the tanks wall.

"Nothing much, except that I have a hot date with Honey Lemon this Friday" replied Tadashi.

"And I know you're gonna take her to someplace that has cute things. Am I right?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, you know how Honey Lemon is. She likes cute and adorable, like a lot" replied Tadashi.

Lana then places her tools back in the toolbox. "Okay guys, let's see if she runs!"

Martin sets up a stool for Lana to stand on. "Go ahead kid, you get the honor of turning this big girl back online."

Lana hops onto the stool and she pulls the starter pole to her, raises it up and shoves it back down with a mighty clanking sound all over the tank.

The tank starts to shake and vibrate. Then the pistons on the engine start to move up and down slowly, the spark plugs fizzle and send out a current through the engine and then they start to pick up speed and to the surprise of Lana and Martin, she works!

(Cue BattleField 1 theme song from "Through Mud and Blood.")

Lana starts to cheer, Martin is shocked and chuckles. "Hahaha! She lives! The Black Maiden lives!"

Tadashi backs up and sees some smoke from the tanks exhaust vents. "No freaking way!"

"Martin! Let's see if she drives!" said Lana.

"On it!" Martin gets onto the driver's seat. "Your call kid!"

Lana recalls what she read about what British officers say. "Full ahead driver!"

Martin pushes the levers forward and the whole tank starts to move. "Woo! This is awesome!"

Lana opens the hatch and sits on top and she can see the two treads of the tank move. "She runs! She runs well!"

Tadashi hops onto the tank. "What's say we go and show them she works?!"

"Let's do this!" yelled Lana. "Forward Driver!"

"On it like a bonnet!" replied Martin and they drive to the location of the others.

Though she moves at the close speed of a Soviet Ore Collector, it didn't matter. What mattered to Lana, is that The Mark V Black Maiden is running as she hoped it would.

(Allied Seaports)

The IFV makes it and the passengers inside get out.

"Now that's what I call a ride! Sure wish we had some of these bad boys in my days" said Pop-pop.

"Wow! That was pretty fast" said Rita.

"I've ridden one of these things, though I have ridden on faster vehicles" replied Lori.

"And the calibrations within allow it to change weapon depending on the soldier inside" replied Lisa.

"Is that so? Well I have to admit it sure is a Jack-of-All-trades" said Pop-pop. They then look to the waters and they see some large ships pass by.

"So, where are the Spellman's at anyway?" asked Pop-pop.

Then they spot Lincoln on his Vulture Bike hovering at great speed above th water, and attached to a cord and on a board behind is Jordan cheering with excitement. "This is what I call speeding it up! Woo!"

"And there they are" said Rita.

"They look like they're having fun" said Lori.

"Dang right they are" replied Neil who was next to them. They were a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "Geez and I thought Lucy was supposed to scare you guys."

Next to Neil is Absol, Lopunny and Arcanine.

"Well, we're glad we came" said Rita.

Arcanine looks at Pop-pop and licks him. "Okay, okay. You're a good girl too!"

"Looks like Linka's Pokemon likes you" said Lori.

"But where the heck is Linka?" asked Lisa.

Then an Allied combat Dolphin comes out of the water and riding its back and laughing was Linka. "Let's go Bernard! Woo!"

"What in the heck?!" said Rita.

"Oh yeah, The Allied Navy employs specially trained Dolphins for scouting and light combat, they're equipped with sonic amplifiers on their necks to increase the sonar pulse and turn it into a weapon" replied Neil. "Which means they can tear apart ships and subs."

"Wow! This I did not know about" replied Lori.

"Incredible! Dolphins for combat! This has to be straight out of the concept of the Command and Conquer World Martin and Victor are from" replied Lisa.

"I honestly have no clue what to make of this" said Pop-pop.

Then they see Luna also riding on one of the dolphins. "Dudes! This is so awesome!"

"Wow! This is amazing and also unexpected" said Lori. "Maybe I should also keep track of things around here."

Lisa was about to say something. But Rita intervenes. "Lisa, you're not getting involved in this."

"Your mother is right, this is a state of the art naval battle platform that is used for tactical purposes for earth conflicts or otherworldly transportations, next to the Aegis BattleCruiser. This is not a place for you Lisa, this is where the big kids play" said Neil.

Lisa sighs at this. "Fine."

"Sorry Lis, but things have to be what they are, and I'm also proud of what's become of Lincoln. He looks happy being a part of this whole commander role" replied Pop-pop.

"Speaking of which, Lori how is Larvesta doing in your house?" asked Neil.

"Well, earlier today I did some training with her against Lola's Smoochum and it turned into a battle that was less than exciting. But Larvesta is improving and I think she learned Amber" replied Lori.

"Good for you, it's only a matter of time before she evolves into Volcarona" replied Neil.

"Pshaw, the chances of that happening will only take the understandings of new abilities, and Larvesta is not ready yet. Though I am now interested in the evolution of Lola's Smoochum" replied Lisa.

Then Victor comes down from above. "And what of the Pokemon Mollie reported?"

Lisa straightens her glasses. "I looked back at the footage and saw this strange new reptilian looking Pokemon, it seems to be the second evolution of a new species of Pokemon. The only question is what!"

"Now that part will not be easy, there's tons of new Pokemon being discovered. Such as this one" Victor shows Lisa an image of a small coal looking Pokemon that was found in a cave.

"Fascinating and where was its location and why hasn't it been caught?" asked Lisa.

A hiker found that little coal-looking guy in a cave within the forest between Royal Woods and Great Lake City. He didn't get a chance to catch it because of the Ursaring sleeping there, he was lucky he didn't run into some Abomasnow" replied Victor.

"Looks like we got some new Pokemons inbound, I know you guys can figure it out" replied Neil.

Then they see the two dolphins leap out of the water with Linka and Luna on their backs, the two of them then jump off and land onto the Seaport platform.

Neil tosses them some towels. "Nice moves there kids, I'm glad you guys are having some fun today."

"Thanks dad" replied Linka and Luna. They then look to the edge of the platform and wave to the two dolphins.

"I love this place so much!" said Linka.

Then Lincoln stops at mid speed, Jordan jumps off and lands into Lincoln's arms and they both kiss.

She then rides by his side and with great speed they amp up the Vulture towards the seaport and they hover upwards and land in front of everyone.

They all clap. Luna tosses Lincoln a towel. "Nice moves there dudes, and showing some love into it as well, smooth bro."

"Thanks sis, I guess Jordan and I got some high speed in our veins" replied Lincoln.

Jordan dries herself off. "Dang right handsome" she then kisses his cheek.

After drying off, they go over and hug Pop-pop. "It's good to see you too kids, and you as well Linka."

"Thanks, it's really nice to see you sir" said Linka. "Or I should also call you Pop-pop."

Albert chuckles. "Call me whatever you like sweetie, we're all family here."

"So, what brings you guys all the way here?" asked Victor.

"Just here to drop off Lana so she can finish her work on the tank" replied Lori.

"Oh yeah, the Mark V" said Lincoln. Then they all hear an engine sound, they all turn around and are shocked to see the Mark V coming to them.

"Oh hell yeah man!" said Neil.

"And it looks like she's done!" said Victor.

"Whoa dudes!" said Luna.

"No way!" said Lincoln and Linka.

"She did it!" said Jordan.

"Well I'll be dang!" said Albert.

"Oh my goodness!" said Rita.

"Lana did it, she actually did it" said Lori.

"Hmm, I saw this coming actually" replied Lisa.

The large World War 1 tank stops in front of them. "Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you Black Maiden!" said Lana.

Martin also comes out. "And she works like hell!"

"All fueled up and looking good" said Tadashi.

"You actually got her working again" said Jordan.

"Pretty sweet Lana" said Linka.

"Nice one luv" said Luna.

"That's my granddaughter" said Pop-pop.

"Wow! And she sounds like she's working right too" said Rita.

"So, what are you guys gonna do with her now?" asked Lori.

"Well, that's for Lana to decide. This is after all her Mark V tank" said Martin and Victor.

Lana was thinking of what to do now that she fixed this tank. "Maybe, maybe she should stay here for a while. I know I'm not ready to drive her or send her into battle, but I wanna have her kept around and safe. When the time comes, I'm taking her with me, but in the meantime I'm just gonna come by to visit and checkup on the big girl."

Rita smiled to that idea. "Well I think that's a great idea sweetie, you're making the right choice."

"Glad you didn't wanna bring it with you home, otherwise dad would freak seeing a tank in the garage" replied Lori.

They all laughed to that one.

Albert has an idea. "Hey McKenzie, is it okay for me to go and check out some of those new planes you got. I wanna see how well they can be when they're flying and no I don't wanna fly in one. I'm already old to do that and I don't wanna break something."

Martin smiles. "Sure thing Albert, and you guys are just in time too."

"Why?" asked Rita.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Luna, Neil, Victor and Tadashi knows why.

"Duck down" said Martin.

Flying right above their heads was a Harbinger Gunship, it then passes by them and lands onto the tarmac.

Rita, Lori, Albert, Lisa and Lana were shocked that just happened.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" said Lana.

"Now that was close" said Rita.

"And that's why we stopped before we went over the yellow line" said Jordan. They look down to see the yellow line which was the start limit of the runway they were on.

"We got tons of other aircraft about to take off for patrol and test flights" said Victor.

"Well then, let's go see what you guys have cooped up here!" said Albert.

"Is it wrong for me to ask if I could fly one?" asked Rita.

"As much fun as it sounds, but no Rita. These are high tech aircraft and understanding them is like going through basic training" said Victor.

"Also, you might push something wrong and end up destroying something" replied Martin.

Rita sighs. "It's okay, I understand."

The thought of Rita trying to fly in one of their planes brought back some dark memories of the Super Noobs former friend Kevin. That was a memory that burns into Lincoln's hatred, same goes for Linka, Jordan, Luna and Neil.

They make their way to the nearby airfield and they see some Vindicator Bombers and MiG fighters taking off. They also see some Twinblade Gunships and Cryocopters flying off the helicopter pads.

And right above them are two Kirov Airships, this made them remember someone

"By the way, where the heck is Boomer?" asked Neil.

"He stayed behind at Remnant with his Super Kirov Airship to help secure some of the outposts, and he's also doing some last minute patrols to see if he can track down Adam, Hazel, Mercury and Emerald" replied Martin. "Boomer will be back tonight."

"We still have more of Salem's insurgents still out there" said Lincoln.

"And it'll only be a matter of time before they show their ugly faces again" said Linka.

"But if they do, then we'll be ready for them" said Luna.

"Along with the aid of the White Fang and the Huntsmen and Huntresses" said Jordan.

"We'll bring the fight to those villains" said Neil.

"And take them down!" said Lori.

Pop-pop was impressed at this heroic confidence they have, he heard all about the heroic stuff they have done. Some good, some bad and somewhere in between. But he was proud at what they're doing, it reminded him of how much he tried to be a hero in war.

Even though some of them aren't family anymore, he was glad they could all still be together.

"And here comes one of our new aircraft!" said Martin.

"Wait what?" asked Lincoln and Linka.

"What is that?" asked Neil.

They spot the large soviet plane that has rockets to the side of its wings and seems almost similar to that of the MiG fighter. "Ladies and Gentleman, the Ilyshin Attacker!" said Victor.

The plan takes off. "That plane acts as an anti-vehicle support aircraft, armed with shatter shrapnel bombs" said Martin.

They were amazed by it. "Okay nerds, what other new tech did you guys build?" asked Neil.

Tadashi chuckles. "Let's just say they built way too many to count."

Then something came into Lincoln, Linka, Luna and Lori's thoughts. _'Tomorrow is April 1st!'_

Lisa on the other hand, she knows.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And this is a sort of aftermath for the last chapter of Mistral and Haven. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And come tomorrow, is April fool's Day, so hang on tight my readers and let the pranks begin.**


	261. Ch261 Game Stream 22 Pranks Edition

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 261: Game Stream 2.2 Pranks Edition.**

**And a happy April 1st guys!**

(Minecraft time!)

They are all gathered to the center of their little Minecraft village on Sunset's server.

Sunset is standing on top of the beacon and looking down towards: Leon, Neil, Victor, Lincoln, Linka, Gyro and Martin. But they have no idea that someone else is on the server with them, and she is hiding somewhere.

Leon: You gonna show us something or what?

Sunset: Alright listen up! I gathered all of you here for one thing and one thing alone! But, you cannot tell anyone about it!

Lincoln: Okay, so what is it?

Martin: It better be good.

Linka: Are we blowing something up?

Victor: I hope we are because I wanna blow shit up!

Sunset: Nope, we are not blowing something up. First, we have to get to my super tall tree house!

(Skip)

At the top of Sunset's tree house they are all getting ready for the big surprise.

Sunset: Okay, glad you're all here, glad you all made it.

Neil: The last time I was here, Leon forcing kicked me out of this fucking house and I left in mid fall and came back and landed during mid-fall!

They all laugh.

Leon: Classic!

Gyro: Still can't get that memory out of my head man!

Lincoln: Oh jeez!

Martin: Saw it and loved it! Wish I was there for it.

Victor: I wasn't there for it, but I was there for making this giant tree house.

Neil: All the reasons why I hate it.

They all laugh.

Sunset: Listen! Laughing time is over!

Leon: You gonna show us something or what?!

None of them can hear someone else was snickering. But it wasn't one of them.

Neil: Did anyone hear that?

Leon: Hear what?

Martin: Your delusional man.

Sunset: Okay, in order for you guys to see the surprise all of you have to turn around!

Lincoln: I got a bad feeling about this one.

Neil: What's gonna happen?

Sunset: just turn around guys.

They all turn around.

Victor: Okay so now what?

Sunset: Okay, when I count to three you may all turn around. You all ready?

Lincoln: Yeah, I guess.

Linka: I'm getting the same bad feeling too.

Sunset: Okay, one!

Sunset turns around to face the wall.

Sunset: Two!

Sunset hits one of the banners on the wall which is actually a button and a secret door opens underneath her.

Sunset: Three!

And she's gone, she falls onto a very deep tunnel that then leads her to some water where she safely lands.

They all turn around. Neil noticed the trapdoor closing.

Lincoln: What the heck?!

Victor: Oh it's magic which is what we're doing

Martin: There must be a trick to this.

They all go near to the area where Sunset disappeared.

Neil: There is a trick, there's a trapdoor hidden somewhere here we just need to find the button!

Linka then hits the banner and the door opens and she falls down.

Linka: Oh sweet god!

Lincoln: Holy moly you found it!

Neil: the button was in the banner?

Leon: more like behind the banner. Who wants to go next?

Linka lands in the water and she sees Sunset.

Sunset: Hey! You made it, awesome!

Linka: (looks up) that was a long fall.

Martin: Where the heck are you?

Neil: Are you okay down there?

Linka: I am, but it was one heck of a fall.

Sunset: Come on down guys! The waters fine!

Soon the others come down and join them in this secret tunnel with bookshelves on the walls.

Lincoln: This is a ton of books sis!

Leon: What the fuck are you even doing here?

Martin: Where exactly are we?

Sunset: That doesn't matter now, what matters is that you all follow me!

They follow her and see the dead end of the hallway.

Sunset: Okay, now before we go into the next secret, Linka hit that frame behind you.

Linka looks behind her, on the wall is a bed on a picture frame. She hits it and the dead end opens into another hall, this makes them shocked.

Neil: Wait a minute! How did you turn a bed into a button!

Leon: This is some sick shit right here!

Lincoln: Dude! This is awesome!

Linka: I pushed it and it opens a door? How?

Martin: Obviously Sunset has been making this whole thing.

Victor: Guys! Look at that!

They all see a large room with some tables and chairs and a DJ turntables composed of note blocks.

All: Whoa!

Lincoln: Is this a music club?

Linka: Now this is so awesome!

Victor: There's so much potions here to drink!

Neil: this looks more like a bar than a club.

Leon: This is sick guys!

Martin: Someone get that music beat on!

Gyro: I got it! I got it!

Gyro gets onto the turn tables and make some music by hitting them. They all cheer, while Sunset backs up and places a lever behind Leon.

Lincoln: Yeah!

Leon: this music sounds like something from the eighties or something.

Linka: Guys, Luna would love this part of the server!

Victor is drinking tons of drinks but the drinks are actually poison, but he's taking it.

Martin and Neil: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!

Victor: Yeah, let me have it! Give me more potion! I can take it! (He died.)

Respawns and keeps going.

Martin and Neil: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!

Victor: Yeah, get me back into this shit one more time!

Gyro: Enough to kill a man!

They're all too busy occupied that Sunset hits the button and Leon falls into a hole under him and screams, and dies. He then respawns where he died.

They all stop and look at the hole.

Linka: Wait what?

Gyro laughs hard.

Victor: Holy shit!

Neil also laughs.

Lincoln: guys, going to clubs is bad. (Laughs)

Martin hits Victor and he falls.

Victor: No!

Sunset: got him! (Laughs.)

Leon: Awesome! Fucking sick man! Assholes! (Victor's body falls in front of him and victor is dead.) Oh god! Where the hell did you come from?!

Victor: I died guys.

Martin: Nailed it bitch!

They all laugh.

Gyro: Now that was worth it all!

They all laugh and there's a slight snickering in the background.

(Skip)

They're all gathered to the same hallway and they follow Sunset to another dead end.

Leon: I swear if I die again!

They all laugh.

Sunset: Okay, so this is the final surprise guys!

Gyro: I fucking love what we just did in that music bar thing!

Niel: So what now Sunset?

Sunset: (looks to Victor) hit that bookshelf on your left.

Victor looks to the bookshelf and hits it and the dead end opens another door that leads to a large room with tons of bookshelves, Chests and enchanted tables.

All: Whoa!

Leon: Okay, okay. This is good, this is better.

Gyro: I like this already!

Neil: Will you look at all of this shit!

Victor: Guys, these chests are filled with some lava rocks, obsidian and lapis lazuli.

Lincoln: The obsidian is what it's worth.

Linka: We can enchant tons of weapons in here!

Martin: A shame their not filled with diamonds.

Susnet: Alright guys, you all seem to love this room. But there's something else special about it. Follow me!

Victor: I hope its diamonds.

They climb up a small set of stairs made up of bookshelves and Sunset hits a button and the large wall opens to reveal a readable book on a pedestal

All: Ooooooh!

Sunset: Okay, so Linka read the book because you're first in front of the group.

Linka: I always come first.

They all laugh. Sunset gets to the back of the group and once again that same snickering sound is heard.

Linka goes to the book but she has no clue she stepped onto a pressure plate and something was triggered.

All while they all are distracted by Linka reading, they have no clue Sunset just teleported to a tall tree in the village and next to her is … Luan?! There's also a green bed there so it will be their spawn point.

They're both talking via another discord chat.

Luan: Did it work?

Sunset: It's working!

Linka: the book is telling me to read the knowledge. (Looks to everyone) I do that every night.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: What does it read sis.

Linka: (Clears throat) It says, Doomsday is now active.

Martin: I'm sorry what now?

Gyro: What the hell is this?

Leon: Wait what?

Far away in another underground room a hoard of TNT in mine carts start moving and traveling through the underground tunnel network and all of them are leading to different places, and those different places are underneath the whole village, underneath each building is tons of TNT!

Linka: If you guys are reading this then it means I have already spawned to the spawn point to watch the footage.

Martin: What is that supposed to mean.

Victor: I don't get it.

Lincoln looks between Linka and where Sunset used to be.

Lincoln: umm, guys?

Niel: Where's Sunset?

Leon: No!

Leon then teleports himself to his house.

Linka: Hope you guys love the gift, love sunset. You know what I'm gonna take this book.

They are all teleported to the surface, but none of them see Sunset or Luan.

Luan: This is it!

Leon then hears something.

Leon: (Screams) Oh god, I think I hear explosions!

Linka: It's raining.

Then they see Leon's house get blown up.

They all laugh at that.

Leon: No! What the fuck?!

Lincoln: there goes Leon's house.

Victor: Oh my god!

Linka: Oh sweet Jesus!

Gyro: Holy shit!

Martin: Oh wow!

Leon: not again! Come on! Why is it always mine?!

Then they hear Sunset laughing and Luan laughing?!

Lincoln: Wait a minute! Luan is here?!

Leon: You mother fucking cock sucker why?!

Neil: God damn man!

Martin: Holy shit!

Leon goes to what was left of his home.

Leon: You blew up my chest room and everything!

Sunset: It's not over! It's not over yet!

Luan: Dang right it ain't over!

Victor: what do you mean it's not over?

Niel: Where is this shit even happening?!

Gyro: What the fuck is Luan doing here anyway?!

They're all looking around to where they are.

Linka: Where are you two?

Victor looks up to the tree.

Victor: Fuckers get down from that tree. I know you two cooked up to this.

Gyro: They did what now?

None of them notice Linka's house getting wiped out by TNT, which means all the bamboo and pandas are gone as well.

Sunset and Luan laugh.

Sunset: There goes that house.

Victor: Wait what? (Sees Linka's home) Oh god.

Neil: Linka, your house looks a bit different.

Linka: What? (Turns around) Oh.

Lincoln: Oh my god!

Leon: It's just a huge fucking crater now!

They all laugh.

Leon uses his elytra wings to fly around and see the view of everything. And all the TNT goes off and destroys some of the buildings into the community, from restaurants to Sunset's Optimus Prime statue home. Oh and some of the other guys houses.

Lincoln: Oh no!

Leon: Oh my god it is so laggy!

Martin: There goes Optimus Prime and my house. Oh and Greenwich.

Victor: No!

Lincoln: And the courthouse!

Gyro: Holy Fucking Hell guys!

Luan and Sunset laugh. And some of the others.

Leon: Dunkin donuts has blown up! There's so much TNT!

Lincoln: There goes my house!

Victor: Holy shit!

Linka: Guys! Look at Victor's house!

The TNT starts blowing up in a lot of places.

Victor: Well, my house is shit now.

Gyro: This is so beautiful!

Leon: I'm getting one frame per second!

Neil: guys Victor's house is gone!

They all laugh.

Then they see footage of Neil's underwater home.

Niel: No is that my home?!

It blows up and they all laugh.

Neil: You guys are fucking dicks!

Lincoln: Oh no.

The dome is destroyed and water comes in.

Neil: No! my village!

They all laugh.

Victor: What is happening?!

Luan: It's working!

Linka: There goes Jollibee!

Neil: Oh come on!

Martin: What is happening?

Leon: How much TNT is being used? There's so many!

Gyro: Well, there goes my home.

They all laugh as Gyro's tower has been decimated.

Victor: Finally someone blows your shit up for once.

All the explosions has subsided, the only thing left are a few large craters.

Linka: Oh my god!

Martin: That was a lot of explosions.

Lincoln: It's okay guys, as long as Victor's house is gone everything is okay.

Gyro: Well, welcome to the server Luan.

Martin: I cannot believe that just happened.

Luan: Worked like a charm!

Sunset: Happy April Fools dudes!

Some of them are laughing.

Linka: Guys, every panda is gone.

Leon: on the plus side my house got blown up so I guess everyone but me is happy, again.

Lincoln: How in the world did all of this go down?

Luan: Hey guys, look on the bright side. Lincoln's dirt house is still alive.

They all laugh.

Sunset: Yeah man, you still have a place to live.

Lincoln: Yeah, the only thing that wasn't damaged is the one building I hate the most.

They all laugh.

Neil goes up the tree.

Neil: These two put a green bed up here in this tree as their spawn point so they can witness this whole shit go on!

Luan then goes another direction and digs down, lights up the remaining TNT and runs for it. Then they hear explosions.

Martin: Oh no!

Leon: What now?

Victor: guys, the police station.

Neil and Lincoln: What?

They all watch the police station get destroyed.

Linka: There goes that last community building.

Niel: All our hard work. All our hard work.

Lincoln: there goes half the zombies and mobs we put in jail. Maybe we can loot what's left of this.

They all go to the crater that was once the police station. Then Neil realizes.

Neil: Officer Pork Chop!

They all chuckle. Luan laughs.

Martin: He's been dead hasn't he?

Gyro: What about that pig cop?

Leon: You mean officer Pork chop number two.

Victor: This was one hell of a server bust! Are we resetting the server?

Sunset: we are, we are.

Luan: So we can show you how this all went down! Come on, let's reset this thing.

Neil spots a three cats and kills them, he thinks they belong to Sunset.

Gyro: Dude, why did you do that?

Lincoln: Oh boy.

Neil: Oh, I thought they were Sunset's.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: You just killed like and subscribe. (That's what he named the two cats.) And you killed "Use code Linc."

They all laugh.

They all leave the server and return after it was reset back.

Sunset: See everything is back to normal.

Leon: Yeah because you two clown blew everything up!

Lincoln: That was a lot of TNT.

Sunset: Okay, so you're all probably wondering where all the TNT came from.

Linka: Underneath the library where I red the book?

Martin: that was the point where Sunset disappeared.

Luan: No, no. That was the trigger zone to all the red stones. Follow us.

They all follow Sunset and Luan into Jollibee and they enter a secret doorway again that leads underground.

Martin: Wait what?

Leon: That wasn't a quartz block that was snow disguising the trapdoor underneath.

Linka: Very clever.

They all see the large underground zone with the TNT mine carts and the railways that all led to different TNT piles underneath the whole community.

Luan and Sunset: Ta-da!

Victor: Holy shit!

Gyro: And I thought I was demented with TNT.

Then Neil spots a parrot is there with them and he kills it.

Neil: Look what I found, Sunset's stupid parrot!

Lincoln: No!

Niel: Oh it was Linc's parrot. Sorry Lincoln.

They all chuckle.

Lincoln: Mr. Sparkle!

They all laugh.

Luan: Okay, so it took us three hours to make, but Sunset set up the underground railway two days ago.

Gyro: Oh my god!

Linka: This is diabolical.

Niel: so that what this shit was about?

Lincoln: What do you mean?

Neil: Two days ago I went on the server to dig for some diamonds, but then I saw some rails and I thought this was Gyro's weird stuff. So I just ignored it! But I had no clue it was for this crazy shit!

They all laugh.

Luan: We needed an escape goat.

Leon: when Linka red the book and said something about Doomsday I turned around and saw Sunset was gone so I decided "Oh fuck it! I am outta here!" and I knew something was off.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Actually I was the first one to notice Sunset was gone.

Neil: Same here.

Sunset: This has got to be the best prank I made without the need of Gyro, thank you so much for joining me Luan.

Luan: And it was a pleasure to be part of it! Thanks for having me and A Happy April Fool's to everybody!

Victor: You two are crazy together!

Gyro: It's genius if you ask me.

Martin: I agree.

Lincoln and Linka: this was just …. Wow!

They all laugh.

Luan and Sunset: Thank you for joining Shimmer Cove! Till next time guys! Peace!

They all laugh.

Leon: Assholes!

Victor: I am never trusting you with half my shit on this server again.

They all laugh.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Based on the Minecraft Doomsday by Vanoss, Terroriser, Wildcat, Nogla, Fourzero, Moo Snuckel, Jiggly Panda and Basically. That was very funny, I had to make some changes so everything will be different but still funny. Leave a review.**

**Date made: 3/15/2020.**


	262. Ch262 B-Day coning, Chatter & Tech

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 262: B-Day coming, Chatter and Tech.**

(Royal Woods High School.)

Luan Loud closes the door of her locker. She then gets a surprise kiss from Benny. "Hey Luan, you look happy today."

"Of course I am Benny. Tomorrow is a very special day for me of course!" replied Luan.

Luan and Benny walk together through the halls. "How can I not forget? I know when my lady is gonna be fifteen years old. I hope it's gonna be a good party like mine last month."

Luan chuckles. "How can I forget what your party was last month? Dancing, good music, some Mimes of Miami marathon and of course, the pies!"

They both laugh. "Yeah. But one thing I think I know, is that your family is prone to surprise party's right?"

"Yeah, though we all know how it is. So, I'm not surprised for whatever they hold for me. But I will be happy for whatever party it is" replied Luan.

Then someone approaches them, a girl who is an emo teen. "Hey Luan."

"Oh, hey there Maggie. Congrats by the way on acing this year's pop quiz tournament in Beaverton, you and the others brought good wins for Royal Woods" said Luan.

Maggie sighs. "Normally I'd hate it. But I have to admit, it was all worth it."

"Really? Why?" asked Benny.

"Principal Rivers and I cut a deal, she knows I always have good grades and I am sorta smart. So in return of helping Royal Woods win and participating I get a week off next week, and the same goes for the rest of my emo and Goth friends here in school" replied Maggie.

Luan and Benny are both shocked. "Whoa What?! That sounds kinda cool!" said Benny.

"How come though?" asked Luan.

Maggie shows them the pamphlet, they both look at it. "Come tomorrow I'm going with my friends to see the shadows of pure poets event. It's where lots of Goths and Emo teens come together and show how dark and dreary our words can be."

"Wow! My little sister Lucy would love to go there, or better yet "Kill!" to go there! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Not really, also why not let her?" asked Maggie.

"Lucy is trying her best to become a good big sister to her younger sisters. The only time she has to being herself is when she's with her friends or when she's in the vents" replied Benny.

Maggie sighs, but she agrees. "Yeah, she has her own path to take. And I have got to respect your little sister, she has a dark heart to show some good nature to family." Maggie then sees her friends. "Well, I gotta get going, say hi to Lucy for me Luan."

"Later Maggie and have fun" replied Luan. "Or no fun at all." Maggie chuckles from that one.

Luan and Benny continue to walk, but then they see one of their theater club friends Ruby talking to one of the football kids Spencer.

"Isn't that Spencer? The kid who joined us for Romeo and Juliet that one time?" asked Benny.

"Sure looks like it, and judging by the way their talking and blushing. I think he's asking her out on a date" replied Luan.

They both giggle and then head to their next class.

(Spellman Estate.)

School is over and all of the Spellman kids head back home, they already finished with whatever gift they wanted to give to Luan for tomorrow.

Neil is in his office making a call for the cake. "Okay. So I'll make sure you guys get some transportation to come to Royal Woods tomorrow. Okay, great! Uh huh. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

He then hangs up and leaves his office. He then sees Lincoln and Linka wrapping their gifts. "That for Luan?" asked Neil.

"It is dad, I'm glad she's turning fifteen now. And that she's no longer making her over the top pranks anymore" replied Lincoln.

Linka does recall Lane, her former pranking brother. "Well, at least Luan is nothing like Lane. I'm so glad I don't have to see that nut job joker again."

"Yeah, by the way there have been no news or reports on your old family?" asked Lincoln.

"No reports and no news. Something must've happened and I don't think the people I once called family is even alive" replied Linka.

Neil on the other hand is remaining quiet. He along with Gyro, Martin and Victor are the only ones who knows what happened to the gender bent louds.

"Well, I am gonna go and see what your other siblings are up to" said Neil.

"Oh dad. Timmy and Sunset are her room playing one of her video games, they already set up the wrappings on their gifts, Luna is at Sam's she also finished her gift wrapping and she's trying to make a new song and Leni is in the backyard with Loni and she also finished gift wrapping" replied Lincoln and Linka.

"Oh okay" then Neil realized. "I'm sorry, did you guys just say Loni is here?"

"Yeah he is" replied Lincoln and Linka. They then go back to gift wrapping their gifts. A box of accessories and mini gags for Mr. Coconuts and some new colored clown wigs.

Neil looks through the kitchen window and he sees Leni and Loni both of them sitting underneath a tree and chatting.

"Okay, okay. So, what kind of color wouldn't clash with magenta?" asked Leni.

"Hmm, that could either be black if it's spring or orange if it's winter" replied Loni.

"So true, also how things are going with school?" asked Leni.

"Pretty great, not making friends. But that doesn't matter to me right now, what matters is that I gotta find a way to get my grades up so I can go to high school. I mean I know I won't make friends there anymore, but all I wanna do is become more than the old Loni Loud, which I am a Carmichael now" replied Loni.

Leni smiles and hugs him. "You're gonna do great Loni, and I know that you'll make friends. Some day."

Loni hugs her back. "Thanks Leni, also what do you mean by I'll make friends some day?"

Leni chuckles and kisses his cheek. "That's a surprise for next school year Loni my love."

Loni smiles and cups her cheek and they both seal it with a kiss.

Neil smiled seeing this. "That is damn cute."

Gwen stands next to him and kisses his cheek. "Sure is." Lily giggles as she's being carried.

(Royal Fortress, lower decks.)

Boomer is busy checking on some aircraft in the construction sector, and with him is Tadashi and Penny.

"Now this is what I call making an aircraft army!" said Boomer as he sees all the Kirov Airships being built and/or repaired.

"We have approximately twenty five Kirov Airships available. They will be deployed when trouble occurs, but as of now only three can be sent out to patrol the skies" replied Penny.

"Each of these Kirov Airships contain a fifty five ton high explosive bomb, just the like the common Kirov's from the war of the three powers" replied Tadashi.

Boomer chuckles. "Oh man, this is just damn awesome!"

"They're not as large or superior to the Super Kirov, but they're useful for heavy bombardment. They just need an aerial escort" said Tadashi.

"Really does bring back tons of memories of that war I was a part of, I wasn't happy though when Premiere Cherdenko and Co-Commander Oleg took half of the Kirov's to attack America using Cuba" replied Boomer. "So glad I got involved and helped the Allies fight them off, sad to say I had to shoot down the Kirov Airships."

"We know how the history you, Victor and Martin had. But that was the past and this is the future" replied Tadashi.

"Yeah, so I guess this is all there is to show me" said Boomer.

"Not exactly" said Penny. "We also have more weapons from the war you were from, and all of them are being built."

"There's more?!" asked Boomer. He follows them into a large room inside he sees tons of Soviet machines of war being built.

The Almighty Apocalypse Tank. The battle hardened Sickle Walker, The Prototype weaponed Reaper Walker, The sturdy Grinder, and The trusty Bullfrog transport, the menacing Hammer Tank, The dreaded V4 Rocket Launcher and The Powerful Tesla Tank. He can also see some giant MCV's put on standby, they were to be deployed when expansion is needed, along with some Sputnik outpost vehicles and Soviet Ore collectors.

Boomer is at a loss for words from all of this, Penny and Tadashi smile at the way he looks. Kinda like a kid in a toy store.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa in the name of the USSR! God damn this is just wicked awesome!" yelled Boomer. He checks on each weapon. "This is just unbelievable! So every weapon from the war is here?!"

"Well the Terror Drones are being built in another room next door, but Victor and Martin built some new kinds of vehicles, some of them are from the war you forgot about" said Penny.

"Oh yeah, the ride of the Red Army incident. Also known as Red Alert 2 and the Psychic Dominator Disaster" replied Boomer. "I didn't know about that war until DR. Gregor Zelinsky told us about the Time Machine he used with Cherdenko and Krukov" replied Boomer. "Those bastards!"

They both understand that he was pissed off at the history of how Red Alert began. "So, you wanna know the new tech?" asked Tadashi.

Boomer smiles. That was something that could cheer him up. "Sure, let's see em."

They then meet some weapons Boomer may or may not have seen. And Boomer is shocked at this new kind of weaponry.

"We have the Rhino Tank, a large vehicle that is sturdier than the basic Hammer Tank. This vehicle might not the same speed as the Hammer Tank, but the fire power is almost to the might of three Hammer Tanks. Its ability is to send out a cluster of shock mines, which can create small explosions and stun enemy vehicles in place" said Penny.

"The SledgeHammer SPG, a mighty Anti-Tank weapon taken from the blueprints of the Soviet ISU-152 and the SU-85 Tank Destroyer, this vehicle can take down any armor and enemy installation from a distance. Its ability is to hail down scatter rounds, which is perfect against enemy troops, but it has to stay still to do that" said Tadashi.

"The Union Heavy Tank, a mighty vehicle merged from the blueprints of the old Black Guard Apocalypse Tank and the front line Apocalypse Tank. This large tank can be able to allow troops to bunker within it so they can fire out of it. Turing it into an anti-infantry, anti-vehicle, sniper and pretty much any soldier that bunkers it, and with its dual main guns and anti-air rockets it can act as both offense and defense. The side effect is the reactor within it, should it be destroyed the reactor will overload with the blast radius of the Soviet Super Reactor" replied Penny.

Boomer was impressed by this. "Okay, okay. Now this is what I like to see, some new tech with some new benefits to the battle. I can't wait to see them in the fight!"

"And we also have some new Naval and Aerial forces, you wanna check them out?" asked Tadashi.

"Sure why not!" said Boomer. They then leave the war factory, but Boomer then sees a crate. "What the heck is this?"

He opens it and sees this red and black spandex suit. "Oh that? That's a prototype stealth suit Victor and Martin built, but they decided to put it on hold. No clue why. Now come on, we got some aircraft to show you" said Penny.

Boomer then looks back and sees them walking away, he looks to the suit and smiles. He then takes it with him and hides it inside his jacket, and catches up with Penny and Tadashi.

They then enter the Airfield of the Base.

"Wow! I remember some of this shit!" said Boomer. "Though, why isn't is merged with the Airship hangar?"

"Victor said he wanted both category of aircraft to be separated. To keep up the space" replied Penny.

Boomer can see the air-dominant MiG Fighter and the Vicious Twinblade Gunship. "Oh yeah, I loved these guys! War birds of the Soviet union!"

"Well, Victor made more than just them" said Tadashi. Boomer then sees some new aircraft. "What in the hell?!"

"The Sukhoi Interceptor, faster and far more superior to the MiG fighter. Shoots out missiles and can catch up to any aircraft, its armor can withstand the rounds of any surface anti-air guns. This thing is used for heavy aerial combat, not for escorting airships" said Penny.

"The Ilyshin Attacker, with the similar armor of the MiG fighter, but this is no superiority jet. These girls hail down rockets onto clusters of enemy ground forces, they're firepower is not that powerful to siege structures, but they can drop incendiary rounds onto garrisoned fortifications" said Tadashi.

"Wow! Only two and they can inflict tons of hell! Okay, okay. What's next?" asked Boomer.

They make their way to another room, the Soviet Naval Shipyard.

"Dang right! That's the stuff I loved in the Russian army! The God damn navy!" yelled Boomer.

He watched as all of the ships were being built. Bullfrogs were also being built there, same with some Grinders. But he saw the ones that really put naval firepower to the USSR.

I'm talking about the electrifying Stingray Strike Craft, the Stealthy Akula Sub and the pride of the USSR Navy, The Dreadnought. This brings back many memories of when he teamed up with the Allies and combined their Dreadnoughts and Aircraft Carrier to take down the Black Tortoise.

"So, what new navy is there here?" asked Boomer.

"The only thing new for the navy here would be just one" said Penny.

"Just one?" asked Boomer. "Why?"

"Victor said that the navy in the Soviet division is strong enough, but having a powerful escort ship would be good" replied Tadashi.

"And what is this ship?" asked Boomer.

They then showed him.

Boomer is shocked to see this vessel. Armed with sixteen Dreadnought V4 rocket launchers, two anti-air rocket launchers and dual Apocalypse tank Drakuv guns.

"Boomer, this is the Slava Class Cruiser. This mighty vessel as you've noticed is bombardment, anti-surface and anti-air. Built for escorting the Dreadnoughts to locations where bombardment is necessary. Its ability is to send out a targeting laser, once it has a lock on its target she will unleash a hailstorm of every weapon she's got!" said Penny.

They then hear a thud, they turn around and see Boomer has fainted. "Huh, didn't see that coming" said Tadashi.

"Let's get him someplace where he won't get hurt by everything" said Penny. They both carry him out of the Naval Shipyard.

(FutureTech HQ.)

Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber are both looking for any uninhabited islands. Why? Well, why is Gyro with them.

"So, anything?" asked Gyro.

"Still searching" replied Victor.

"Be patient man" said Jack Cyber.

"What is going on?" asked Becky.

They all see Becky and Carol. "Our classes are over for the day and we decided to come by here and see what you guys are up to" replied Carol.

Becky shares the chair with Martin. "So, what are you guys doing?" Martin chuckles at her actions.

"Well, we're trying to find any inhabited island within the Pacific" replied Victor.

"Why though?" asked Carol as she also sits next to Victor and gets onto the large keyboard.

Jack Cyber is about to reply, but then he realizes something. "Huh, I have no idea." They all look to Gyro.

"Dude, why the hell are we doing this?" asked Victor.

"Yeah, you just came here and asked with no specifics at all" said Martin.

Gyro sighs. "Look, I don't know either. The fates told me to find one okay?"

They all decided to let it be and continue the search, Becky and Carol also help out.

Then Carol finds something. "Got one!" They all look at the island she found.

Gyro also sees this. "Quickly now! Tell me the standards of survival for any animal there and any info!"

Carol types it down and she sees the info through satellite scanning. "Okay, so it says here the only life there are tons of natural trees creating this nice livable environment, lots of open field zones for grazing, lots of drinkable water grounds from lakes, rivers, stream and water falls, there is a volcano that rarely is active, some small animal life composed of lizards, insects, rodents and whatever and a few mountain ranges. It also says that this island was formed somewhere around 1469 during a volcanic eruption. The islands name is ** _ Cretacia _ **, named because there have been some fossils of the last dinosaurs of the Cretaceous era, the last ones to live until the end of their dinosaur lives and generation, it was discovered by some shark biologists and they decided to leave it be."

They look to the image of the island from the satellite. Some of them are confused by it, but Gyro smiles.

"Okay then, I'll come back when I got some news from the Fates" Gyro turns into a raven and flies off.

They were all confused by this. "Well, that happened" said Jack Cyber.

"Still, what the heck was this even all about? Why would he want you guys to look for an island?" asked Becky.

"Whatever the purpose is, we'll find out soon" said Martin.

"But I wanna know, why does this island look like that?" asked Victor.

They all look back to the image of the island. It looked like the shape of a Dinosaur's Claw or better yet a Velociraptor's claw.

(Cue Tyrannosaurus roar!)

To be continued …..

**A/N: Tomorrow is someone's B-Day! And why did they even look for this island? What is Gyro's intentions? Only time will tell. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**C Red Alert 3 is the property of EA Games, the new Soviet vehicles are the property of Red Alert 3 Corona Mod. I know the name of that Mod sounds dumb, but the game and its new units are so cool!**

**Date made: 3/19/20.**


	263. Ch263 B-day Jokester or Quinn?

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 263: Birthday jokester, or is it a Quinn?**

(The Loud House. April 3rd.)

Luan awakens to the sound of her alarm clock. She gets up and looks to her bed, she then recalls that Luna, Leni, Lincoln and Lily weren't there in the family anymore. But she had to put up a funny face in order to celebrate this day.

She looks to her calendar and sees the date April three marked in red. "Happy Fifteen Luan Loud!" Luan smiles and then she sees Mr. Coconuts. "Well Mr. Coconuts, looks like this teen is going to be sophomore than she could dream of, soon."

She picks up her dummy. "And sure as heck I'll be around fifty six this month!"

Luan laughs at first, then she stops laughing and looks to him. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Mr. Coconuts pretends he said nothing. "Umm, Happy Birthday toots!"

Luan was confused as to why Mr. Coconuts said all of that. He's gonna be fifty six soon?

"Mime, mime!" she turns around and sees Mr. Mime come down from the top bunk. If we could recall, Mime Junior evolved into Mr. Mime and is now Luan's roommate and good friend.

"Morning Mr. Mime, guess who's turning fifteen this month?" said Luan.

Mr. Mime smiles and hugs her with joy. Luan chuckles at this. "Thanks Mr. Mime, but I think it's about time we head out and get ready for that day."

Mr. Mime let's her go and they both head for the door.

Luan opens the door and gets pied in the face several times, Mr. Mime ducks down and also chucks a pie at Luan. "Happy Birthday Luan!" cheered the Loud Family.

Luan chuckles and wipes the pie off her face. "Wow! Thanks for making this birthday morning half-baked off! Hahahahaha! Get it?" She was shocked and impressed that Mr. Mime was a part of this.

They just smile, but they don't groan in annoyance. They know this was her day to celebrate.

"So, what are we planning for me today?" asked Luan.

"Well, that one is going to be a surprise for later. As of now sweetie you should get yourself dressed and ready, your ride awaits you soon" replied Rita.

"Okay mom, I'll be funny ready soon. Hahahaha!" Luan heads for the bathroom.

"Alrighty, so do we all know what to do?" asked Lori. They all nod in agreement. "Good, for now we have to wait for Luan to leave the house. Then we can set our plan in motion."

"We have to call the Spellman's that we'll be ready soon" replied Lynn Jr.

They all nodded and went back to their rooms to get themselves ready.

(Later.)

Luan is in the kitchen eating breakfast, she noticed that everyone even the Pokemon weren't around. She knew they all had something big planned, so she just went with whatever is going to happen.

Luan then finishes her breakfast and puts her plate in the sink, she then hears a knock on the door.

Luan goes to the door and sees it was Boomer. "Hey there kid. You ready?"

Luan was confused by this. "Ready? Ready for what?"

Boomer chuckles. "Come on kid." Boomer then walks away from the house and climbs up the ladder attached to the anchor. Luan comes out of the house and looks up to see the Super Kirov Airship.

"So, you're the person who's taking me somewhere?" asked Luan.

"I am kid! Now come on" said Boomer.

Luan starts to climb the ladder, she later looks down and sees that they are really high up. "Wow, now this is kinda scary."

"Easy kid, don't lose your grip" replied Boomer.

Luan continues to follow Boomer up the ladder, and soon she makes it to the airship and looks out the railed balcony. "Wow! Royal Woods looks amazing from up here!"

"Yeah, I get that thing every time I wake up in the morning. Now, get ready to be distracted for the day, also here" Boomer hands her, her old prank planning book.

"What the? This is …. Was my old pranking planning book! Why do you have it?!" asked Luan.

Boomer then maneuvers the Airship to head for the Great Gate. "We're gonna need that for something big, and I know that you are one to cause mayhem and fear when you do pranks and I also know you haven't done any intense pranking since last year. So, I am gonna grant you that wish."

Luan gasps. "A-Are you sure? This could be dangerous!"

"Easy there little clown, where we're goin all your pranks will have a meaning and a damn good one too" The Airship flies over Ketcham Park. Luan looks outside and she sees her family, the Spellmans and her friends all setting up the party. She also sees Mr. Mime and Benny, and a few friends of hers from Theater club.

"Huh, so this is where the party is?" Boomer gulps hearing that. _'Damn it! Why did I fly over the park?!'_

"Kid, let's not ruin the surprise okay?" said Boomer.

Luan sits onto one of the chairs. "Okay the, I still don't like doing my pranks anymore. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry Luan, this is gonna be worth all the laugh and justice!" replied Boomer.

"If you say so" Luan looks out the balcony and sees a cluster of Drifblims and some passing flocks of Altaria.

(Spellman Estate.)

Luan looks down and sees the Great Gate was below them. "So, now what?"

"This" Boomer pushes Luan and she passes into a portal, then Boomer follows. "Geronimo!"

(Another world.)

Luan screams but she land safely onto a trampoline, she keeps bouncing and she then sees she's onboard an Allied Aircraft Carrier.

She jumps off the trampoline and is confused by all of this, then Boomer lands onto the trampoline and jumps off it and lands next to Luan.

"Come with me kid" said Boomer. Luan follows him into the aircraft carrier's cargo bay.

"What are we doing here Boomer?" asked Luan. Boomer snickers and reveals something underneath a large tarp.

Luan gasps and sees so much equipment, gags, prank materials and many things she has been planning for future pranks. All that she needed from her book was all there. "Wha …… Wha …… Wha …… What is this?!"

"This! This is going to be your greatest pranks-terpiece!" replied Boomer.

Luan looks to Boomer confused. "What?! What do you mean?! What is wrong with you?! I do not wanna do my old pranks anymore! I am done with them! Are you crazy or something?!"

Boomer blinks. "I guess I can be somewhat crazy, but take calm now kid. Have you figured out where we are right now?"

Luan was confused. Then the platform underneath them slowly makes them rise up to the ceiling opening. She then sees they were back on the carries Tarmac, along with the pranks stuff.

"Now look over there." Boomer points to a distant island at the distance.

Luan looks to that direction, she sees a large land mass. "It looks like a land mass, or a mainland."

Boomer then hands her binoculars and he uses his own binoculars. "A Marine Base Mainland!"

Luan was shocked to hear that. Then she realizes what was going on. Boomer smiles when he sees her face. "Figured it out yet kid?"

Luan looks to the distance. "You want me ….. To prank the marines? The same marines who you guys fought against?"

"In hindsight, I never fought them before. But as of now, you can" replied Boomer.

Luan does recall who these people are. These marines are mean, horrible and take orders from the corrupted world government. This was the same marines that didn't care about the slaves of the Celestial Dragons, these are the heartless marines who don't care about the good will of pirates, and believe that pirates deserve to be extinguished.

Luan then goes to her pranks gear and she touches the red and black handkerchief. Boomer approaches her. "So, what's it gonna be Luan? You're choice if you wanna stop this and head home."

Luan gets some red and black war paint and put it on her face, she turns around and looks to Boomer. "Let's do this thing! Hahahahahahahahaha hahahaha!"

Boomer also laughs maniacally. "What the hell are we even laughing about?!"

Luan stops laughing. "One thing I need for this, is stealth!"

"And we got just the thing for ya!" said Boomer. He grabs a large chest that says Quinn and shows her what it was.

Luan smiles. "Oh yeah! I can work with that!"

(Marine Headquarters.)

Akainu and Sengoku walk down the halls with their commanders telling them about their reports.

They are still trying to snuff out Dragon and his revolutionary rebels, Monkey D. Luffy along with Portgas D. Ace is still on the run and both bounties have been raised, they are also trying to find out where the Straw Hats pirate ship is and the whereabouts of the real Kuma.

And one thing Akainu and Sengoku want to hear, is if they found Boa Hancock, they wanna know why she would betray the Warlords like that.

They enter Akainu's office.

"Admiral Sir, we have lost ten ships in the hands of this new enemy fleet. They're ships are made of metal and seem immune to all of our cannons."

"And many of our devil-fruit powered marines aren't able to take them down as well, the enemy troops are armed with sea stone bullets."

"The Sabaody Archipelago is now being ruled by some advanced fleet and we can't go near them, but we do believe that the ship of the Straw Hat pirates are there."

"Sir, they have full control of the waters and they have air dominance with them, many pirates are either being protected or just being given safe passage by them!"

Sengoku remains silent and he can see the upset stern look from Akainu. "Gentlemen, leave us."

They all looked towards Akainu, and they can see some steam coming from his right arm. They all salute and immediately leave.

The two leaders of the Marine fort stay silent and look to the map of all their territories, all of it is in red. It meant that those territories have been captured by this advanced naval army.

Sengoku takes a seat. "So, what are we going to do?"

Akainu calms down. "We do what we always do, rally whatever forces we have and take control of these waters once again. As well as the people from different islands."

"And what of this advanced fleet? Clearly they have full command of what we used to call our territories, and they seem to be linked with those people from last year" said Sengoku.

Akainu looks out the window. "We leave them be, or we can continue trying to seize their outposts. We show them that we are the dominant ones in these waters. That's all we can do, for now."

Then Akainu notices something at the distance, it looked like one of their ships. Sinking. "What is that?"

Sengoku gets up and also sees this. "This can't be good." Sengoku is about to leave the room, but then his foot gets snagged by a rope and he's dragged out the window. Akainu turns around and Sengoku crashes into him and both men are sent out of the office.

They both land onto a net that has itching powder on it, and then some whipped cream covers them and then the net slings them into the air.

All the marines stop what they're doing and watch Sengoku and Akainu get tossed straight into an invisible wall. They both slide off and land into two tubs of mud.

Sengoku and Akainu get up and are a bit itchy, they both try to use their Devil-Fruit powers but for some reason they can't, they also feel kinda weak.

"Wh-What is this? What is going on?!" said Sengoku.

"We have been …. Infiltrated!" replied Akainu.

Then some of their soldiers go to aid them, but then they all get punched in the balls by some boxing globes hidden underneath the concrete ground. They all groan in pain and collapse to the ground.

Some Devil-fruit powered Marines go to them, but they get grabbed by nest underneath them and are catapulted into the air. The net was made of Sea-Stone!

And they land into a large plate of Jell-O. Perfectly still.

More marines come to their aid, but all the windows and doors of the nearby buildings open and they unleash lots and lots of rice, whip cream, fudge, pudding and syrup. They were stuck.

The ships coming have been stopped in place. The captains all look down and see that they're ships have been blocked by a sea of rubber duckies.

The Commanders come out of the nearby door and go to them, but they get knocked away by an airbag from underneath. They each land inside of a suit, a string is pulled and lots of air is inside of the suits and they are floating in the air and panicking.

Akainu gets up and tries to make lava out of his hand. But then he gets hosed off by a fire extinguisher.

Sengoku tries to use his powers, only to be sprayed in the face by a Skuntank Pokemon. The Pokemon then runs off behind someone in an alley.

They both look at this mysterious figure. "Wh-Who …. Who are you?! How did you ….. Get in here?!" yelled Sengoku.

The figure then comes out of the shadows and reveals herself out of stealth mode.

A fifteen year old teenage Girl, with brown hair made into two ponytails held by a red and black scrunchies and white fluff on the ends of each ponytail, a red and black hat, red and black unitard that covers all of her with some symbols of the diamonds on her legs, a white flower on her mid-section, red and black boots each with a white flower, a white frill on her lower neckline and on her wrists and red and black gloves.

The red and black designs on her outfit were divided on either the left side or the right side.

Her face is painted all white, her makes looks like the ace of spades combined, she has black lipstick and her braces on her teeth are red and black.

She is also carrying a mallet with the symbols of all the cards of the deck. "Well, well. Look at what I caught. Two old stinkers!"

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Akainu.

"This? All of this?!" she points to everything that has happened. "This is ….. Hmm, what is this? You know what? I completely forgot."

Akainu gets up and tries to attack her, but she uses her mallet and unleashes a spray of sea water to his face followed by some mud and whipped cream and feathers.

"Easy there old timer. You wouldn't want your back to hurt now would you?" replied the girl.

Akainu goes to the ground and gags out whatever was sprayed to him. Sengoku gets up and looks to the girl. "What … What do you want?!"

The girl smiles. "For you guys to be humiliated!"

"What?!" they both then get grabbed by some hooks by the back belt of their pants. They're both pulled through all of the buildings in the area and then strung high up onto a flag pole where the Marine flag was supposed to be. Oh, and then the hook is replaced by some sea stone chains and hook and they were now dangling by their underwear.

They both feel pain, but try not to show it. Then the flag above them shows a skull and crossbones, with the small insignias of every pirate in their world.

The girl is underneath the flag with twenty five injured marines. Don't worry, they all got dick hit by her mallet-punching glove. She takes a picture and looks at the photo. "And now to make sure the world sees this."

Akainu looks down to her. "Y-You wouldn't!"

She then lets a Chatot send the photo to a nearby Aircraft Carrier in the distance. "Oops! I just did. See ya boys."

Sengoku yells to her. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The girl stops skipping and turns around with a menacing glare. "Call me Quinn, Luan Quinn!" She pulls out a slingshot and shoots two smelly diapers into their mouths.

She then leaps off the edge of the port and lands onto the back of a Gyarados and they head back to the Aircraft Carrier.

Soon, a large ship arrives an onboard is Kizaru and his marines. They were all confused and horrified by all of this. "Huh, what happened here?" asked Kizaru.

"Sir! Look!" yelled one of his men. Kizaru looks to the marine flag and sees his two Admiral allies.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there? And what happened?" the two admirals just groan and rage in anger trying to get the smelly diapers off their mouths.

"Oh boy, we should help them off there now" said Kizaru. All of the marines nod and they get off the ship, but they all get sprayed by itching powder.

Kizaru is confused by all of this. Then his ship starts to sink. "Whatever happened here, I think I'm about to meet the same fate."

And he is, what happens next was almost a blur. Sea stone chains, hot fudge, itching powder, skunk spray, rotten cake, hot sauce, clothes ripped off and ladies underwear attached.

And now he's on the neighboring flag pole with the same smelly diaper in his mouth.

From a distance Luan is helped back onto the ship by the Gyarados. "Thanks big guy." Also with her is the Skuntank from earlier.

Boomer claps and smiles. "That was awesome! You killed it out there Luan! Nice one! Oh, and all images of what happened have been sent out to every news article around this world. Front line has it all in capital lettering! Congrats, you just pranked the most dangerous and evil navy in the world and humiliated them!"

Luan blushes. "Thanks, you know this whole thing was pretty awesome. I liked using my pranking skills for good and not for my own amusement. I could get used to this."

Boomer stands next to her and they both look at the distant marine base. "Perhaps, we can talk to the others about, an opening."

Luan smiles. "That would be nice, because sure as heck I ain't marine-ing to be less of a sea shank! Hahahahahahah! Get it?"

Boomer snickers. "Kid, you need some new material, also Happy Birthday Luan Loud."

"Thank you Boomer. Also, why were you so interested into my old pranks book anyway?" asked Luan.

Boomer chuckles. "I guess you can say, I used to prank hard back then. Way before the War of the Three Powers."

But what they don't know, is that everything Luan did was recorded by a hidden Sunburst drone and it's transmitting it back to Royal Woods.

(Ketcham Park, Royal Woods.)

Everyone is shocked at what they just saw and how she handled it all. "Wow! Now that was either awesome or just plain scary" said Zach.

"Now that's what I call clowning it hard core" said Giggles.

"That's my girl!" cheered Lynn Sr.

"Now that's how you teach some bad navy tyranny!" said Pop-pop.

"Woohoo! Yeah Luan!" cheered Lynn Jr and the twins.

"At least she put her insidious pranks for something better than making us run for cover" said Lisa.

Benny just blushes, he was mostly looking at Luan and the way she looks. _'Wow, she looks hot in that and so awesome too!'_

Lincoln and the others smiled. "You know what sis, this could work."

"True, but we're all gonna have to come into an agreement for this to happen" replied Linka.

"Literally good job Luan" said Lori.

"I did not see that coming, I thought she was just gonna do some light pranks" said Neil.

"And how did Boomer get his hands on one of our stealth suits?" asked Martin.

"Better yet, what the hell did he do to it?" asked Victor.

"I'm so confused" replied Leon.

Luna just smiles at the happiness Luan is feeling, that wasn't the normal laughing at someone's own humor kind of laugh, it was the joy of stopping a bad guy kind of laugh. _'This could be the start of something new for her, maybe._'

Gyro snickers at what just happened. _'Who knows what else will happen to that girl'_

Now all they have to do, is wait for Luan to come home. For this was her finest moment to prank like a hero.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy Birthday Luan Loud! Fifteen and kicking it like a prankster, or a Harley Quinn! Some of you have been asking for Luan to be Harley Quinn and so I delivered, but I am unsure on how I can add her into the stories, perhaps time will tell. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date Created: 3/19/20.**


	264. Ch264 April Tunes

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 264: April Tunes.**

(Spellman Estate.)

Lincoln enters his room and he sees his sister Luna finished with some new songs on her note book. Lincoln then grabs his notebook and shows her what he made.

Luna sees the notebook and sees the lyrics. "So, how is it?" asked Lincoln.

Luna looks to Lincoln and smiles. "Bro, we're gonna need to people to sing some of this."

Lincoln smiles and hugs her. "Then let's get to it." Luna hugs him in return.

They break the hug and contact Sam and some specific people to be part of their new songs.

Linka and Sunset overhear this. "Looks like we got ourselves some more songs coming in sis" said Sunset.

"Sure looks like it, well I better get the music studio ready for them. I know they'll need Lincoln and me to man the recording sesh" said Linka.

"I'll be down there soon Linka, I just have to deal with something in my room first" replied Sunset.

Linka nods and then heads downstairs and sees her dad in the kitchen putting a mug away. "Hey dad."

"Hey Linka, what are you doing today?" asked Neil.

Linka chuckles. "Head to the music studio, Luna and Lincoln got some new songs they wanna try out."

Neil smiles. "Oh heck yeah, I could go for some musical testing. Let's do this thing!" They both head for the music studio.

(Later)

Gyro comes out of the portal and lands at the front of the house. "Alright, now to figure out why the hell did they call me."

Then he spots the car of Leon and Sergei, and also Dana's car. "What in the hell?"

They all come out and see Gyro. "Guardian? What are you doing here?" asked Sergei.

"Summoned here by the call of Lincoln, you guys?" said Gyro.

"Called by the same person as well. I think it's a music thing" said Dana.

"Huh, I guess they need me as well. I wonder what we'll be singing" said Gyro.

"Obviously not gonna be a romance thing" replied Leon. Dana then kisses his cheek. "But it might!"

Leon and Dana chuckle a bit.

They all enter the house and pass by the kitchen, where they see Gwen also headed for the music studio. "You guys here for the call from Lincoln?"

"We are, and I could only guess you're going down there as well" replied Leon.

"Yeah, Sunset, Linka and Neil are already down there waiting along with Sam, Lincoln and Luna" said Gwen.

"Then let's get to it" said Dana. They all head down into the basement and then they get to the door that goes deeper underneath and straight into the music studio.

"So, Sergei how are Loona and the pups?" asked Gwen.

"Doing quite well. Though they're not ready to crawl or explore much. They do enjoy seeing Loona and myself, they really like being close to their parents" replied Sergei.

"It's only a matter of time before they begin to crawl around, and then they start to walk and then run" replied Leon.

"Dang straight my friend" said Gyro.

"I still think they're so adorbs! The rest of my friends think so as well" said Dana.

They soon make it to the music studio, there they see Lincoln and Linka checking on the recording table and they see Luna, Sam and Sunset in the room tuning their instruments.

"Hey dudes! You made it!" said Luna.

"Now we can get this thing started!" said Sam.

Lincoln gets out of his chair and hands them the lyric sheets. "Okay, so first will be Dana who will be singing this song."

Dana looks to the lyrics and smiles. "Sounds kinda sweet."

Lincoln then hands some lyric sheets to Neil, Leon, Sergei and Gwen. "Then you guys are next."

"Dude, this song sounds kinda underwater-ish" replied Leon.

"Looks good" said Sergei.

Lincoln then hands another lyric sheet to Neil and one for Gyro. "And finally it'll be a duet with Dad and Gyro."

"Looks good kid" said Neil as he looks to the second lyric sheet.

"I find this quite entertaining" replied Gyro. "And I think my voice can add up for this."

"Alright dudes! Dana, you ready?" asked Luna.

Dana gets into the room and puts on the headset. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Then let's do this thing!" said Sam.

Luna, Sam and Sunset begin the music, while Dana starts her beat.

Dana: _'Cause I'm bringing you back to life._

_Our loves enough, transcending us through space and time._

_It's holdin' up, it keeps you and me in a twine._

_What's a pipe dream if you ain't trying to do it?_

_What's a heartbreak if you ain't crying all through it?_

_What's a sunset if you ain't riding into it?_

_Let's drive into it._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back to life. (Back.)_

_And I know that you're gone, but I swear that you're here._

_It's a feeling that won't disappear._

_And you're bringing me back to life. (Back.)_

_I was looking for something that I couldn't find._

_It's a feeling you give me inside._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back to life._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_This feelings coming back to life._

_Our memories, they're more than just our history._

_They life me up, they flow like electricity._

_What's a pipe dream if you ain't trying to do it?_

_What's a heartbreak if you ain't crying all through it?_

_What's a sunset if you ain't riding into it?_

_Let's drive into it._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back to life._

_(Back.)_

_And I know that you're gone, but I swear that you're here._

_It's a feeling that won't disappear._

_And you're bringing me back to life. (Back.)_

_I was looking for something that I couldn't find._

_It's a feeling you give me inside._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh. '_

_Cause I'm bringing you back to life._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_I can see you in the night._

_Coming through like flashing lights._

_When the world is flashing by._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_I can see you in the night._

_Coming through like flashing lights._

_When the world is flashing by._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back to life. (Back.)_

_And I know that you're gone, but I swear that you're here._

_It's a feeling that won't disappear._

_And you're bringing me back to life. (Back.)_

_I was looking for something that I couldn't find._

_It's a feeling you give me inside_

_'Cause I'm bringing you back._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back to life._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back to life._

_And you're bringing me back._

_And you're bringing me back._

_And you're bringing me back to life._

_And you're bringing me back to life._

_This feelings coming back to life._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause I'm bringing you back to life._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_This feelings coming back to life._

They all clap as Dana takes a bow.

"Now that was some singing voice there Dana!" said Gwen.

Dana high fives with Sunset, Luna and Sam.

"Now that is what I call a voice! Good one Dana" said Sunset.

"Dude, you should totally join the music club!" said Luna.

"Yeah, you'd be awesome there!" said Sam.

Dana chuckles. "As fun as that sounds, no thanks girls. I got my won club to be part of."

"That's okay dude, we understand" replied Luna.

"Still, you did awesome!" said Sam.

Dana then leaves the room. "That's my ice princess!" said Leon.

She chuckles and kisses Leon. "You know how it is Leon."

"The song is all recorded, no problems and we will upload it into a CD and a flash drive later" said Lincoln.

"Okay, so I guess we're next" said Sergei.

"Then let's get to it!" said Neil.

Neil, Gwen, Leon and Sergei head into the room and they put on their headsets.

"Okay, so Gwen has to start it up" said Sam.

"Hit it mom!" said Sunset and Luna.

Gwen: _Beyond the ocean._

_A lighthouse is waiting for me._

_The great chain in motion._

_Beneath the waves of the sea._

_Into the City._

_All good things flow._

_(Rise, Rapture Rise.)_

_The sweat on your brow._

_(We turn our hopes up to the sky.)_

_Is what you reap and sow._

_(Rise, Rapture Rise.)_

_Forge your own fortune. _

_(We'll go down with our sinking paradise.)_

_From salt and from sand._

_No gods or kinds!_

_Only man!_

Neil, Leon and Sergei: _Folks told me, son you won the gene pool._

_So I guess I had a head start on these fools._

_Doesn't take a winter blast for jack to keep cool._

_But isolation in the deep blue can be cruel._

_I descended depths, fathom by fathom._

_As if the ocean opened up and I've been cast in a chasm._

_Upon a sweeping seascape where genetic accidents happen._

_But don't blame EVE, the cause of the fall had to be ADAM._

Neil: _If you believe the sweat of the brow oughtta be yours._

_Listen to Andrew Ryan, the philosophical entrepreneur._

_He might've put me on blast, but I'll get past his thugs._

_I asked who Fontaine was, and Atlas shrugged._

_Welcome to Rapture where we sell, manufacture._

_Evolution: natural selection's happening faster._

_Were you shocked when I said I was nothing less than electric?_

_This city's dead, but I bet that I can resurrect it._

_Like a Lazarus vector, giving breathe to breathless._

_I will never let a single engine rest on Hephaestus._

Neil, Leon and Sergei: _Yeah, I'm getting more dependent on medkits._

_My doctor's got sick demented obsessions._

Neil: _For promising pretty, you could lesson perfection._

_Remember, ugliness is an aggressive infection._

_Forget the Hippocratic Oath that has been neglected._

_No wonder this operation has become so gut-wrenching!_

_I better collect every weapon and any effective invention._

_To make 'em vanish like Houdini, pumpin lead in these leadheads._

_I call it artwork, want it censored? Forget it!_

_I got a killer's disposition, guess it's genetic._

Neil, Leon and Sergei: _If death is a choice, then I reject it!_

Gwen, Leon and Sergei: _Rise! Rapture Rise!_

_We turn our hopes up to the sky._

_Rise, Rapture Rise!_

_We'll go down with our sinking paradise._

_RISE!_

Neil: _Roll up my sleeve, so blood will not get on em._

_These shackles remind me that I started from the bottom._

_I was just a little fish who hadn't had his cherry popped._

_But I'm a grown man, damnit. I ain't scared of shots._

Leon and Sergei: _Shots, shots, shots, shots!_

Neil: _Now my veins are on fire!_

_Rearranging DNA? Sounds like playing with fire._

_Sciences are practiced with a lack of moral guidance._

_Splicers seek to satisfy their sick sadistic vices._

_Victims become villains, angry vandals turn to violence._

_Sickly children sticking by their less than gentle giants._

_Minds manipulated by the parasite inside 'em._

_But if you're a parasite in Ryan's eyes, you're put to silence._

Leon: _The great and strong will not yield to the weak and feeble._

_You'll need cerebral upgrades to see me as your equal._

Neil: _Harvest ADAM, feed on EVE, it doesn't make me evil._

_Because my survival rides on giving power to the people._

Sergei: _Plenty of desperate Denizens deal with deprivation._

_But let's be fair, laissez-faire. Forget the regulations._

Neil: _This economy – is perfectly working without you._

_So let me fill my cravings at the circus of values._

_Drawn here like a moth to a flame._

_Fallin' from grace, swallowed by a watery grave._

_Now I frolic on the stage, like I was a part of a play._

_As if I was nothing but a puppet, just a pawn in the game._

_Lookin' for something to set me apart from a slave!_

Gwen, Leon and Sergei: _Rise! Rapture Rise!_

_We turn our hopes up to the sky._

_Rise, Rapture Rise!_

_We'll go down with our sinking paradise._

_RISE!_

Gwen: _Rapture is bleeding, through cracks that are leaking._

_Dwindling memories tell secrets their keeping._

_Demons disguised by benign masquerade._

_Angels climb out of their grave._

Neil: _Mind over matter, is the practice I'm preaching._

_How else could I achieve feats of telekinesis?_

_If you're a lousy hack, I'll get past your defense._

_And if you try to whack me, you'll get the hornets' nest._

_Get out of my gatherer's garden, because the harvest is over._

_You know, when it comes to tonics, I don't wanna be sober._

_Now I got a slimmer waist and my chin is chiseled more._

_Can't you see? Vanity sent the city into a civil war!_

_In a utopia, who's gonna wanna scrub the toilets?_

_The people in Apollo square got no other choices._

_I know how this is gonna end, but I don't wanna spoil it!_

_Before you try to seize my city._

Leon and Sergei: _I'm gonna destroy it!_

Niel: _Just relax, big daddy. I command ya._

_Strike a pose, smile for the camera._

_I think objectively, just like Ayn Rand does._

_Attention: will the real Fontaine stand up?_

_A man chooses, unlike a slave._

_Who never strays from the path that his master paves._

_Follows every order and does everything they say._

_Now would you kindly …… Obey?_

Leon and Sergei: _Obey, obey, obey, obey. Obey, obey, obey. OBEY!_

Gwen, Leon and Sergei: _Rise! Rapture Rise!_

_We turn our hopes up to the sky._

_Rise, Rapture rise._

_We'll go down with our sinking paradise._

Neil: _My city, is thriving._

(Gwen: _Rise, Rapture Rise!)_

_You're allies, choose them wisely._

(Gwen: _We turn our hopes up to the sky_)

_All Rapture, is rising!_

(Gwen: _Rise, Rapture Rise._)

_Stand with us. Would you kindly?_

(Gwen: _We'll go down with our sinking paradise_.)

All: _RISE!_

Everyone who was listening outside was shocked at how that sounded. Lincoln and Linka click stop and upload the song into the computer.

"Okay, that was ……… Amazing" said Lincoln.

"I have no clue what was all that about" said Linka.

"Wow! That song got me a rush!" said Leon.

"What was this song about again?" asked Neil.

"That would be me pops, I had this crazy idea of this sing last night in my dream. Maybe I got some inspiration from Lisa when she would always be emotionless and always trying to experiment on us" said Luna.

"Well, that was impressive for a treacherous science song" said Sergei.

"We should let FutureTech and Lisa hear this song" said Leon.

"I agree with him on that one, it also made me feel kinda more than just Goth creepy as Lucy" said Gwen.

"And the way you guys sang it, like an orchestra came into Halloween night" said Gyro.

"Well, now that that's done. Next would be Niel and Gyro, who are both the last song" said Sunset.

Leon, Sergei and Gwen leave the room and Gyro enters.

"You ready Spellman?" asked Gyro as he puts on the headset.

"By the way, this song Gyro and I are performing. Who made it?" asked Neil.

"That would be me dad, got it after watching a dinosaur documentary" replied Lincoln.

"Well then, let's sing it" said Gyro.

Sunset, Luna and Sam start the beat.

Neil: _Survival's all I've ever known._

_Selection status: Natural._

_What comes next? Let's evolve._

_I'm living off the fat of the lands with animals._

_Blood and flesh, sweat and bone._

_Stranded on the sand, I stand alone._

_As I gather wood stacks, thatch and stone._

_To make spears and axes better get your own!_

_Unless a battles what you're askin for!_

_Aggro me, I'll trash your home._

_Can you practice actin passive? No!_

_I have a bow, do you wanna catch arrows?_

_Or get your back stabbed by a Raptor toe._

_Grab some clothes, or you'll catch a cold._

_Slashin' and Hackin', I stay active though._

_Bashin; carnivores like its whack-a-mole._

_Trappin' 'em in a bola while I'm landin' blows._

_Patchy attack! That'll crack your dome._

_After I choke ya, as if a Boa had your throat._

_You just croaked, like you're a massive Toad._

_Put the tribe on my back like a saddle bro._

Neil and Gyro: _Pack your travel bags and roam._

_Grab a hatchet, pull up your bootstraps and go._

Neil: _the map is vast, you're path's unknown._

_Call me Tyrannosaur – I have the throne!_

Neil and Gyro: _I rise at the crack of dawn._

_Eat a couple Stimberries, hold back a yawn._

Neil: _I'm a Pterodactyl defecating._

_You're standing where I'm crappin' on._

_I'm a rappin' Neanderthal._

_Ain't scared of sharp claws or massive jaws._

_I'm the reason why you stay inside after dark._

_Because I practically run, Jurassic Park!_

Neil and Gyro: _My world is a paradise of open doors._

_Climb up from the valley to the mountain._

_Set sail from the beaches to the Northern Shores._

_Adapt to the habitat I'm found in._

_This territory is mine._

_I'll light a fire tonight._

_I feel it rise in my temperature._

_No beast will take me alive._

_I set my sight on the skies._

_The Apex Predator!_

Gyro: _Guardian!_

_Spellman!_

_We're lighting a fire tonight. Yeah!_

_I wake up butt naked in the sand._

_Disorientated but making up a plan._

_My brain's a blank map for the lay of the land._

_Get back to the Stone Age, I take it in my hand._

_I'm into hard rock and heavy metal._

_The campfire blackens every pot and every kettle._

_Better get setting off from where we settle._

_Another day, another way we got another level!_

_Humans are tribal, will die._

_For their mates, in a fight._

_With their neighbors, the sight._

_Of a stranger's a target to aim for._

_Your life is in danger, don't try to escape._

_This is the time and the place for a Great War._

_So organize and liaise._

_Or a bite to the face._

_Is the kind of a fate you can wait for._

_So buckle up tight and get braced to break jaws!_

_The Great Outdoors, the Call of the Wild!_

_I was born and I'll die on a poor little isle._

_A child, caught inside of the eye of the storm._

_As if all of my life was a trial!_

_I'm Bear Grylls._

_I share skills._

_On how to trek hills._

_Prepare meals._

_And get kills._

_When it gets real. (Real!)_

_I'm a new Steve Irwin._

_Though I'm no Zookeep, I do keep serving._

_A Serving to Darwin's Journey._

_Though swirling seas to the shores to the need to learning._

_Adapt._

_Evolve._

_Or Raptor'sll Roll up._

_And sap your soul._

_Through the cracks in your skull._

_While your trapped in a hole._

_Fight back with your bola!_

_Reach camp, valiant, back from the cold. (Ah.)_

_One life is a light in the dark._

_Shine bright and survive in the Ark._

Neil and Gyro:_ My world is a paradise of open doors._

_Climb up from the valley to the mountain._

_Set sail from the beaches to the Northern Shores._

_Adapt to the habitat I'm found in._

_This territory is mine._

_I'll light a fire tonight._

_I feel it rise in my temperature._

_No beast will take me alive._

_I set my sight on the skies._

_The Apex Predator!_

Neil and Gyro remove their headsets and see everyone else clapping. They both take a bow and so do Sunset, Luna and Sam for the instrumentals.

They all leave the music room and head upstairs.

"Now that was one wicked song!" said Luna.

"Gotta admit, ancient biology has never sounded this interesting" said Sam.

"Same here, I wonder if Fluttershy will like this" said Sunset.

"Sure as heck we have to let Lana hear this song" said Gwen.

"And don't forget Sid, Adelaide and their mom Becca" said Dana. "They will love how amazing the song is!"

"We can deal with that later, the songs will need some processing in case there are some minor problems" said Lincoln.

"And then we can set it to upload into a CD and then let everyone else hear them" said Linka.

"You guys are killing it with those songs!" said Neil.

Luna chuckles. "True, I mean Sam, Lincoln and I come up with some lyrics. But the vocals are what matters, and that's on you dudes."

"Don't let us have all the credit. It would be nothing without the ones who came up with the whole shindig" said Gyro.

"What's say we get something to eat?" said Leon.

"Yeah!" they all cheer. They all head to the kitchen and Neil brings out some of the left over chocolate cake.

Just then Leni comes in and sees the cake, she takes a plate and a slice. "Hey guys, so what did I miss while I was at work?"

"Well we sang some songs that Luna and Lincoln came up with" said Sergei.

"Cool, well I got something to show you guys" said Leni.

"Really? What is it sis?" asked Linka.

"Me" they all see High Leader Sienna Khan coming into the kitchen. Some of them drop their forks onto the cake.

"Sienna?!" they all say in shock.

"What in the ten hells are you doing here?" asked Gyro.

Sienna also grabs a slice of the cake. "My people …. Well some of them, are ready to live amongst yours."

To be continued …..

**A/N: I love making song Chapters, they give me a rhythm to go by. Also next chapter will be the incoming of the Faunus living in Royal Woods, or Great Lake City. A little too early don't ya think? Well not for me, they deserve a home with some equality. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Songs: Back to Life – By Hailee Steinfeld from the Film Bumblebee. Rapture Rising (Reimagined) – By JT Musics ft. Andrea Storm Kaden from the game BioShock. Apex Predator – JT Musics ft. Dan Bull from the game Ark: Survival Evolved.**

**Date made: 3/16/20**


	265. Ch265 Home for the Faunus

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 265: Home for the Faunus**

We catch up on what happened after some April Tunes.

"So, what you're saying is that the Faunus want to live here, on earth?" asked Niel.

They are all gathered in the living room with cake and some tea.

"Yes, Ghira and I have finished with the discussions and we've come to a final decision. Ghira will lead the Faunus and the remaining White Fang in Remnant, while I remain here on earth to lead the Faunus and White Fang who all wish to reside on earth" replied Sienna Khan.

They all remain silent from all of this. "Wow, so the Faunus living here now has a leader for them. This is a game changer we have not seen coming" said Leon.

"And you guys already came up with some plans before you got here, nice one" said Luna.

"Before we get into discussing more of this, I suggest we gather the rest of the team. But should we all meet up?" said Linka.

Sergei coughs. "How about my place?"

They all looked to each other, he did make a good point. Loona also needs to know about this.

"Okay then, next stop Spellman Hell mansion" said Gyro. "We should begin contacting the rest of the Royal defenders now."

Sienna then smiles. "Then I guess my friends are also coming along."

"Friends? You brought company with you?" asked Lincoln.

"Who are they?" asked Niel. Leni seemed excited for them to see whose outside.

"Come outside" said Sienna Khan. They follow her out of the house and at the same time they make contact with their other team mates and tell them to meet at Spellman Hell Mansion.

They all make it outside and are shocked to see who is outside. "No freaking way dudes!" said Luna.

Outside looking around the estate is Ghira and Kali Belladonna, and with them are two guards of the White Fang.

The couple and their two guards turn around and smile at the presence of the Great Royal Defenders.

"Ah! The Royal Defenders, it's good to see you all once more" said Ghira.

"Likewise I guess" said Gwen.

"Is this a bad time for us to come, we wanted to discuss something to you" said Kali.

"No, no. it's cool, we just need to rally the rest of our team. We are to meet elsewhere to talk" said Sam.

"Oh, why not contact some of your great leaders?" asked Ghira.

"That was dealt last month by me and FutureTech. We talked to the UN and they agreed to let a new faction reside here on earth, well mostly in Royal Woods and Great Lake City. Mayor Davis will meet us at the meeting point" said Gyro.

Ghira was impressed by this. "Well, making early plans for a future meeting is what I like. The humans here might not be as bad as I thought. Let us go to this place then."

"Alright, let's get going" said Sergei. They all board their vehicles.

Gwen brought with her Lily, and they're Pokemon are tagging along. Courage is staying behind to tend watch over Washington, Victoria and their little ones.

"By the way, where's your son Timmy?" asked Gyro.

"He's at the arcade with Lincoln's pals and Kick is with them as well" replied Neil.

The Ghira goes to Neil. "We may have an issue."

"What is it?" asked Neil.

They all notice that Ghira cannot fit in any of their cars, they don't have the size for the Faunus leader. His wife can fit and so do the White Fang guards. "This could be a problem" said Linka.

"No worries, they can hip onto my Tiger Tank" said Leon. "I did come here via Tiger Tank."

"Excellent, also why are your cars seemingly small in size?" asked Ghira.

"Sorry about that, we are all about being mobile and not keeping up too much space for vehicle parking" said Lincoln.

They all get into their rides, Sienna, Ghira, Kali and the two White Fang guards hop onto Leon's Tiger Tank.

"Sienna, take the gunners seat. My periscope hasn't been cleaned so I need some eyes" said Leon.

"On it!" Sienna enters tanks hatch and they drive off.

While they all drive straight for Spellman Hel mansion, they eventually get caught up with the others, and from above they spot a medivac dropship and the Super Kirov Airship.

"And here come the rest!" said Sam.

"Look at us! We're like a convoy of friends and family picking up some speed!" said Dana.

"Then let's kick it up a notch!" Sergei revs up his car and gets ahead of everyone.

Neil smirks. "Oh it is on!"

Leon smiles. "You guys better hang on up there, I'm giving this Tank the Blitzkrieg!"

"You're doing what now?" asked Kali. Then the Tiger tank picks up speed and catches up to them.

The others also catch up, it was almost becoming a race once again.

(Spellman Hell Mansion.)

Loona is in the living room, she's carrying both her pups who are both babbling to each other and touching each other's faces.

Loona smiles seeing this. She has never felt so much pride for what she has brought into the world, unlike her old, mean, rebellious and murderous self. Okay, so maybe she still has some killer intents within her.

Then she hears some vehicles arriving. "What the heck is this?"

A service droid goes to her. "Excuse me Mrs. Spellman, Sergei has returned-"

"I know that metal brain, I can see his car and multiple others. Get some food and beverages ready, we have guests" said Loona.

"Yes, of course ma'am" replied the Service droid. It goes into the kitchen accompanied by the other three service droids.

"This is not the day I was expecting. And I thought he was just called for a song or something" said Loona. Then she notices four strangers on top of Leon's Tiger Tank. "Who the hell are they?"

(Outside.)

All the vehicles stop and coming out are all the members of the Royal Defenders. They all notice Ghira, Kali, Sienna Khan and two White Fang guards.

"Umm, what is happening?" asked Becky.

"Why are they literally here?" asked Lori.

Ghira, Kali, Sienna and the two White Fang guards come down from the Tiger Tank. "So, this is the place. Pretty big" said Ghira.

"Thank you, welcome to Spellman Hell Mansion. This is where my legacy as well as my wife's will begin!" said Sergei. Then a thunder and lighting sound can be seen from a distance.

Neil looks back and forth between Sergei and the sound of the thunder. "That just happened right?"

Then the anchor from the Super Kirov drops and lands next to Leon's Tiger Tank. "Hey! Watch it you dunce!" yelled Leon.

Boomer yells as he comes down, and he hits the pavement face first. "Is he alright?!" asked Kali.

"Yes, he's fine. He tends to do it" said Sienna. Boomer gets up and cracks his spine. "Yeah! I am so going to feel that one in the morning! Ow!"

A medivac dropship arrives and coming out is Mayor Davis, Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber. Penny flies down and lands next to the two Droideka guards.

"Salutations to all!" she then sees their guests. "Oh! The Belladonna family and Sienna Khan! How nice of you to come by!"

"Thank you Penny, we're here to discuss some important matters involving our people residing here" said Sienna Khan.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get inside and talk" said Mayor Davis.

Ghira and Khali noticed some of the Pokemon with the Royal Defenders and the small Pokemon hiding within the mansions large area.

"These creatures are amazing" said Kali.

"Just as long as they are not Grimm" said Ghira.

"Believe me, you won't see any Grimm residing on earth" said Gyro.

Sergei opens the doors to his mansion and they all step in. "Loona, I'm home and I brought with me guests."

Loona comes out of the living room carrying Fenrir and Felicia. "Yeah, I noticed it from the window." she goes to him and kisses his cheek.

Sergei then carries Fenrir. "Alright everyone, to the living room." They all enter the living room and take their seats onto the many chairs and couches.

The two white fang guards remain standing by the doorway, and just as four service droids arrive with some cupcakes, cookies, tea and plates.

"You have machines serving you here?" asked Ghira.

"Oh, no need to worry. They are not like the ones from those Atlas people, no offense Penny" said Sergei.

"None taken Sergei" replied Penny. "And I also disregard the autonomous hackable robots from Atlas."

"These Service droids and Droideka guards are gifts from our friend from across the stars, they're built to serve and also have a sort of sentient mind, but they know when they have to trust and learn equality. Also, they tend to be odd at most times" said Loona.

"I like the Droidekas, nothing beats a robot that can turn into a wheel and has a shield generator!" said Leon.

"Anyway. Let's talk about your people staying here in Royal Woods" said Mayor Davis.

"And I presume that you are the leader of this town?" asked Ghira.

"That I am, my name is Mayor Nicole Davis, though many of the people in town call me Mayor Davis. And it is a pleasure to meet the two of you. This is so exciting for me!" said Mayor Davis.

Kali found this amusing. "You seem really fond of making new allies."

"Sorta, I like to call them friends and I have already planned that the Faunus who wish to stay here will be treated with equality and in open arms. We have some businesses that could use some more hire and some places for them to stay, we've also finished building three new apartment home and several new houses" said Mayor Davis.

"Incredible, a human who wishes to become good friends with Faunus, I haven't seen anything like that since ….. I have no clue when I have met friendly human such as you" said Ghira.

"Ghira, you have seen someone like that. He was a Huntsman" said Kali.

"And let's not forget the Royal Defenders when they aided in defending Haven" said Sienna.

"That is true and I am still greatful that you came to our aid when we were traveling to Haven Ghira says to Leon.

Leon chuckles. "Sir, I was just following orders, and my orders were to make sure Blake's plan was in motion and that your people were safe from any harm."

"Another thing we have to talk about is the law situation here. Should there be a crime starting in the hands of a Faunus they will either get arrested or given a warning. We don't want to start any full hostilities, otherwise we'd be looking at the same Black Panther revolution from the sixties, seventies and eighties" replied Gyro.

"Please don't remind me of that one. It was not a pretty sight with so many dead from the riots" said Peter.

"You were there for that dad?!" asked Sam in shock.

"I was, and I stayed out of it. Sort of. I did get some innocent people to safety" replied Peter.

"We understand Guardian. But we are also intending if it is okay for the White Fang to also act as a police force as well, they can help in many crimes that can be complicated" said Ghira.

The two White Fang guards nod. "And perhaps the way they train for combat could be useful for the police force here in Royal Woods" said Sienna Khan.

Mayor Davis thinks about it. "You know what? That doesn't sound half bad, we could make it work. But I need to speak to the Royal Woods police force about this."

"We know how complicated change is" said Kali.

"But we'll find a way to make it all work" said Sunset.

"And what of this Great Lake City?" asked Ghira. "Is it a friendly place?"

"It is now, ever since Pokemon have taken to residing there the people now see full equality with whatever race or nation people are from. It is a city so it might be close to being similar to Atlas or any of the other big modern cities in Remnant" said Lori.

"Actually, not all the cities in Remnant are that modern or advanced. Atlas is the only one with those kinds of advancements" said Ghira.

"Well, be thankful that Great Lake City isn't going to be cruel or slave born like Atlas and Mantle. Perhaps the Faunus will like it there" said Mayor Davis. "I can contact the mayor there, he'll love the idea."

"Thank you so much for this Mayor Davis, it would mean so much to our people. And now with another discussion, leadership" said Kali.

"And that part will fall onto Sienna Khan, she will remain here on earth and act as the High Leader to both the white Fang and the Faunus citizens" said Ghira.

"Wow, okay I guess that sounds fine. She will need a place to reside and act as her home base" said Mayor Davis.

"And I think we have that covered. We have an allied outpost nearby the town, it was established three days ago. Also, it could use some more troops and staff" said Jordan.

"We have many Faunus who are capable of handling in engineering and learning. We can make this work, for all of us" said Sienna Khan.

"We can also be able to pull some strings or talk to some people on helping the Faunus become citizens of the state and country. Passports will be for some other time" said Jack Cyber.

"They're gonna have a lot to learn when they come here" said Gwen.

"I must ask, is there Farming here in Royal Woods or fishing?" asked Ghira.

They all realized what he just said. "That could be a problem as well. The only farm here is that from my friend Liam, his family runs the only farm in Royal Woods" said Lincoln.

"Hmm, perhaps there are some lands that could be useful for some of our people to call home?" asked Kali.

"There are lots of empty lots somewhere nearing the edge of Royal Woods. We could turn them into farms" said Boomer. "I did some scouting and I found sixteen large empty lots with open grasslands. We could make farms work there."

"And another thing guys, education" said Carol.

"She's right. There are three schools here for Faunus to go to, Royal Woods Grade school or Elementary, Royal Woods Middle School and Royal Woods High school and of course the Royal Woods Community College" said Victor.

"And let's not forget Chavez Academy in Great Lake City and there are some college universities and High Schools there as well" said Lincoln.

"Summer Vacation is closing in on June, so any of the Faunus who wish to go to school still have time. But some might have to take summer school if they want to advance in their education and do not worry we'll take care of the fees for it, we're rich that way" said Gyro.,

"My, how generous of all of you to do this. This is really so much your all doing, thank you" said Kali.

"Then it's settled. We finally have this discussion dealt with, a home for our people, working terms, education and agricultural expansion and perhaps in the future they can reside in other towns" said Ghira.

"Now when shall we let our people come here?" asked Kali.

"We can do it tomorrow! We know how to get word out fast here, thanks to some advance divisions" said Mayor Davis.

"She's right, we can talk to the leaders of the world and tell them about some changes we had with Ghira and Khali, and then it'll be all settled" said Martin.

"Alright then, we'll inform our people when we get back to Remnant. But there is one thing we need to know, what about these Pokemon?" asked Kali.

"We can sort that out once they all get here. It's not that hard to learn from our resident powered animal friends" said Sienna.

"Also, since this world is not Remnant, which nation are we in?" asked Kali.

Jack Cyber sets up the world globe via hologram. "Welcome to earth, and we are here in the United States of America." He zooms in and they see the town they're in. "And this is the state, Michigan and the city of Royal Woods."

"And there's Great Lake City" said Linka.

Ghira notices some other towns. "What about these places?"

"I suggest we don't deal with Beaverton and Hazeltucky until full cooperation and equality is met with them and the other neighboring cities" said Carol.

"The town doesn't seem to be nearing any oceans, but lakes and rivers" said Kali.

"There could be another way for them to go fishing, we could set up another Great Gate so they may embark to the Royal Fortress, set up their fishing vessels and fish in the Pacific Ocean, they will need escorts though" said Martin.

"That will help with the fishing economy in Royal Woods" said Penny. "Many Faunus seem to be keen with fishing."

"Now that is what I call making things work, you are all truly great people and I am greatful for it" said Ghira.

They all agree to these new terms and agreements. But the Sergei steps up. "There's one thing left!" He hands his son to Loona.

"And what might that be?" asked Ghira.

Sergei puts his arm on the table. "Come on big guy! Let's see who wins it!" An arm wrestling contest.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Lincoln and Linka.

Ghira smirks and takes off his coat and gets ready. "Bring it!"

Kali "and here they go."

They all watch as the two of them go at it in arm wrestling. Some of them were cheering while others were placing bets.

Lincoln then goes to Kali. "By the way, how is Blake?"

Sienna also stands next to Kali. "She's doing well, after the victory at Mistral she does have some questions about who you people are, but she understands that it's something she will one day face another time."

"Also, Blake and her friends will be making their long trip for Atlas. I hope they'll be fine, it's not the best place to be" said Kali.

"So, the journey to Atlas has begun, they will have to brave whatever trouble is in their way. I pray they do make it through and enter the city and talk with General Ironwood" said Gyro.

"But if something bad does happen, we should be prepared to assist them. When the time is right" said Penny. She does recall they have to deal with Salem's inner circle and she knows the Relic of Creation will be next.

But for now, the only thing they're all looking forward to is the arrival of the Faunus into Royal Woods and that's for next time.

"By the way, where the heck is Pyrrha?" asked Sam.

"At Azeroth, she's watching over Teen Titans Raven with her first test of being a Guardian, turning something into a sheep" said Gyro. "And they're doing it somewhere in the Gnoll infested Elwynn Forest."

Everyone stops and looks to Gyro. "What?"

(The Next Day. Great Gate, nearing Spellman Estate.)

Gyro and Mayor Davis are both waiting outside of the Great Gate. "So, are they coming or is this going to take longer?" asked Mayor Davis.

"Calm down Mayor Davis, they'll be here soon. We just have to be patient, plus the Royal Defenders haven't arrived yet either" replied Gyro.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited to meeting this new group of people. Our first new citizens, well not like the Pokemon are the new citizens but you know what I mean" replied Mayor Davis.

Gyro chuckles. "Heh, Ghira is right about you. Someone who's kind to get to know some new people on the block."

Then some military and familiar vehicles arrive. The Royal Defenders have made it. The ones from within the Spellman Estate also come out.

And for the first time, they see Loona bringing with her Fenrir and Felicia out into the outside world.

"Alright, we're all here and we are ready to greet our new Faunus citizens" said Linka.

"This is so exciting!" said Jordan.

"Let's try and keep our cool and try not to look less professional" said Peter.

"The man's got a point, we did show our strength and heroism when we sieged Haven and aided in stopping the rogue White Fang and Salem's inner circle" said Leon.

"Even though both Adam and the three remaining members fled the scene" said Lincoln.

"We'll find them, and when we do they will pay for their crimes" replied Neil.

"And let's also not forget Tyrian Gallows and Arthur Watts. We also have those two to track down" replied Gwen.

Then the Super Kirov arrives and so does Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber and Tadashi via Medivac dropship.

"How come you guys don't just use the cars you have?" asked Luna.

"First off, we use our cars on our free time" replied Martin.

"And this sure ain't no free time we got here" said Victor.

"And I know some of you are wondering why I wasn't here yesterday" said Tadashi.

"Yeah, that did come to us just now. Why weren't you even here yesterday dude?" asked Sam.

"San Fransokyo, my friends wanted to hang out with me. At Fred's house" replied Tadashi.

"Also, where the heck is Penny? She literally didn't answer any of my calls today?" asked Lori.

Martin points to the Great Gate. "Oh, she's helping bring the Faunus here. Okay, I can understand that" replied Lori.

"Pyrrha is also there with Penny. She's going to need some help depending on how many Faunus are coming" said Gyro.

"How many Faunus are we talking about again? Just to be safe, because that was one thing we missed to talk about yesterday" said Mayor Davis.

Gyro also realizes it. "Huh, that's the one thing I completely forgot as well."

"Well, should there be more numbers of their citizens we can always have them live in Great Lake City" said Jack Cyber.

Lincoln whispers to Jordan. "You think the Casagrandes have room for a few more in their apartment?"

"Probably, and I know they'll love the extra family" Jordan replied to Lincoln.

"We did talk to the mayor of the city and he said he was okay with it" replied Martin.

Leni then looks to Sergei and Loona. "Also, it's shocking to see Loona out here and with your pups."

The others thought that they were just adorable bundled up and wide awake.

"We thought it would be nice to show some friendly welcome and that means from all of us" said Sergei.

"Also, it was about time these two got some outdoors time and I don't mean wandering around the front and backyard of the mansion" replied Loona.

Then the Great Gate starts to glow and a portal is conjured up. "Alright everyone! This is it!" said Gyro.

And something does come out of the Great Gate, but it was not a Faunus. "Grimm!"

The Grimm Deathstalker screeches in anger at all of them. "Open fire!" yelled Lincoln. They all get their weapons ready and they shred every ammo they have on that thing, but also some bullets and rounds are coming from the Great Gate as well.

The Grimm Deathstalker then collapses to the ground and fades like ashes. "So, that's a Grimm! Glad we don't have those here" said Mayor Davis.

"Yeah, be glad for that" replied Gyro.

"Sweet Jesus Christ! Where the hell did that thing came from?!" said Leon.

"Remnant obviously. You think the others on the other side are okay?" asked Dana.

Guys, we got more company" sai Carol.

Then they see a figure come out of the portal, it was Penny and she had her blade array ready. "Salutations everyone. Is the Grimm dead?"

"Yeah, it is" replied Linka. They all put their weapons away.

"And thank god it's dead. That was like video game jump scare scary" said Sunset.

Penny smiles and returns her blades, she then looks to the portal. "You can all come through now, the Grimm is dead now."

Pyrrha and Sienna Khan emerge through the Great Gate with their weapons ready and then they put them away.

"Thank goodness for the Grimm being dead" said Sienna.

"Sorry about that, we were gathering everyone who wanted to come along. But then a Grimm Deathstalker came over the outpost walls and tried to attack" said Pyrrha.

"But then it tripped over one of the tanks and slipped all the way into the Great Gate, we had to open fire onto the portal to ensure the Grimm would be dead" replied Sienna.

"Well, thanks for the rear guard assault. We also took it down with our weapons and powers" said Lincoln.

Sienna smiles. She then looks to the Great Gate portal. "We may cross the portal now everyone."

The next ones to come out were the White Fang troops, but they weren't wearing their white masks anymore. They all had their guns ready, they were still cautious ever since that Grimm Deathstalker came. They then lower they're weapons.

Then the next group arriving were the civilians, they all saw the different Faunus all coming out of the portal. The Faunus people saw the Royal Defenders and the soldiers who had the same logo as the allied outposts in Remnant.

They all seemed comfortable being there, seeing some friendly and heroic faces.

"Greetings, hello there everyone. My name is Mayor Davis and it is an honor to have all of you here. Welcome to Royal Woods" said Mayor Davis. They all smiled and seemed happy hearing her voice.

"Many of these Faunus are either from Menagerie or from Mistral, only a few are from Vale" replied Sienna Khan.

"Well then, let's get you all suited for your identifications" said Gyro.

Jack Cyber transformed into a large identification station with three lines. The Faunus and White Fang all went in line to get their faces scanned and printed into their citizenship cards and I.D's.

The White Fang got themselves some authority badges as they were now part of the Royal Woods police force.

The children who had to wait were entertained by Luan who was brought there by Lori. She was in her clown attire and the Faunus children really liked her. 'Wow! I'm going to have some new birthday gigs incoming!'

Afterwards they all were asked what task they would like to be granted for. Many have been learning the ways of farming, some wanted to see if there was employment in the town and the rest had skills in military logistics and intelligence.

They know they all had families, so they split up the different Faunus people with skills and they all boarded the many Medivac and Hercules Dropships. Some boarded the Juggernaut transports.

The ones in the Medivac's were sent for the nearest newly built farming locations.

They were impressed by these newly built farm homes and supplies needed, many of them decided to do some changes to these farm houses and make some other alterations. It was they're choice of course.

Other Medivac's went through some portals and brought them to the Royal Fortress in the Pacific. They were told that they have their own ships for fishing and that they can come here via dimensional gate, which was at the palace near the Allied Outpost.

The ones in the Juggernaut's arrived into the suburban location in Royal Woods. They were given the house each family will stay and they loved it. There was even a house built next to the right side of the Loud House, looks like they got some Faunus neighbors, in which the Yates, Louds and Grouse were ready to greet.

The others saw the large apartment building all for themselves, there were also some other apartment buildings with some extra rooms and they can be neighbors with the humans living there as well.

After they were given their homes, they went to ask if there was some employment needed in town and heck there was some hires needed. From Gus' Games n' Grub, the Burpin' Burger, Supermarkets, Computer shops, Greenwich, A few Seven Eleven convenient stores and other store businesses.

And they were all given instructions on school education for their kids. They will begin schooling on Monday, which the kids were happy and couldn't wait for.

The kids wanted to go to the school, but they had to wait and decided to explore their new home, just as long as they have an adult with them.

Many of the teens wanted to get to know the town of Royal Woods, and thankfully they had some tour guides with them. Carol, Dana, Becky, Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Whitney, Teri, Jackie, Mandee, Ruby, Fiona and Miguel. They were also told that the bad kid thing in Royal Woods no longer exists.

And in case they're all wondering where they are. They were also given a book on the Nation they're in and some other things to know, about Earth. And it's history of course.

Thankfully the Faunus are pretty fast learners, well some of them.

Many of the people were happy to see the Faunus live in their town, they made sure they were all treated equally and almost all became friends with each other. There were still some laws to go by.

And speaking of laws, Officer Schoffner and the Royal Woods Police Force saluted to the White Fang who arrived to their station. They expanded the whole building to add these authority Faunus into the place.

Luckily, these White Fang are not like the ones who listened to Adam Taurus, these White Fang are either from Vale, Vacuo, some loyal to Sienna and a few from Menagerie.

And of course finally, all the Faunus were told about the Pokemon. That they are only a threat should you make them upset, but they can be friendly and trustworthy. Which was something Faunus have seen before in Remnant from either themselves or from the humans and they can't wait to work alongside these Pokemon in Royal Woods.

They did a population count on all of the Faunus, they're numbers aren't that many. But if they do wish to find another town to live in, then Great Lake City is still available. But all of them wish to know more about this town they're in. They will send news of this to their Faunus families back in Remnant.

Then there was the Allied Outpost, now under the command of Sienna Khan. A palace was built nearing the Allied base, almost outside of the base walls and some of the Faunus have now been employed as technicians and/or soldiers there, mostly as guards for Sienna Khan.

The palace was tall and had three levels, it seemed similar to the same design of her home in Mistral, and the throne room seemed similar to the same one as well.

Sienna looks to the throne room and how it was exactly like the one she had. Gyro approaches her from behind. "Are you alright?"

Sienna sighs. "After Adam went missing, a day later we arrived to our base and we found many of the White Fang guards dead."

Gyro growled. "Adam Taurus! He did that?!"

"Yes, he showed no mercy and now he is on the run! But I don't think he intends to kill me, yet" replied Sienna.

Gyro figured it out. "Blake, she's his target and when he's done with her he'll come after you."

"Yes he will, but he will have no clue of my whereabouts or know how to come here. He has no followers and no people, and he is wanted by all of Remnant, I just hope Blake and her friends will be safe on their journey to Atlas" said Sienna.

"They will be, and with the Relic of Knowledge with them they will be able to know more about Salem" said Gyro.

Sienna does recall Gyro telling her all about the true story of Salem, because he was told the story by Ozpin. "And if they need help, then we will be ready to aid them" replied Sienna. "Let's hope that once they find out the truth that they won't fall apart, like Beacon."

"Let's hope so Sienna. But right now, the task of High Leader for your people here is at hand and you must lead" said Gyro.

Sienna takes her seat on her throne. "And I will."

Gyro smiles and was about to leave. "Gyro, wait." Gyro turns around and gets surprised by Sienna hugging him. "Thank you, for everything! For saving my life, for helping me see a new point of view against humans and for giving my people a chance for a future."

Gyro smiles. "You're welcome Sienna Khan." they soon break the hug. "Another thing I should tell you, I built a Great Gate at the back of this palace. It will act as another path for multidimensional travel and pretty soon some members of the Multiverse alliance will want to come here and see this place."

Sienna nods. "Of course and I cannot wait for them to come, let's just hope they'll be friendly."

Gyro chuckles. "Give or take whichever being comes through." Gyro then walks away.

Then something comes into Sienna's thoughts. "Gyro! Have you had any contact with Raven Branwen?"

Gyro stops and sighs. "No, I haven't. Ever since she left after the battle of Haven, I haven't had any contact with that mercenary bandit woman. So, wherever she is. She's hiding. From all of us now."

Sienna was confused by this, but she knows that someday Raven Branwen will return, someday.

The Future of the all Faunus was looking pretty well and they couldn't wait for whatever more journeys are ahead of them.

(Late in the afternoon, Raymond James Stadium, Tampa.)

Sergei is putting on the wrappings to his arms. Leon is pacing back and forth. "This is it man! You're WrestleMania Day-view!"

"Yeah, I know. We won back our NXT Tag Team Titles and I won the NXT Battle Royal, and now here I am, representing NXT for the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal" replied Sergei.

"Hell yeah man! This is going to be awesome! If you win this, then we can step up to either RAW or Smackdown!" said Leon.

"And everyone within our family is probably watching this shit right now, and so is my wife and kids. I am so ready!" said Sergei. Then they see Lincoln and Linka go to them.

"Hey! How are you two doing with the backstage passes from your birthday that we got ya?" asked Leon.

"Awesome!" replied Lincoln and Linka.

Then the Miz and John Morrison walk by them with their Smackdown tag team titles. "Dang right this is awesome."

"We got some autographs and we had some nice conversations with a lot of superstars" said Linka.

"AJ Styles, Alestair Black, Daniel Bryan, Mustafa Ali, Titus O'Neil, JBL, Kevin Owens, Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, Undertaker, Braun Strowman, Goldberg, Seth Rollins, Buddy Murphy, Roman Reigns, Drew McIntyre, the NOW and Hulk Hogan!" said Lincoln.

"Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Bayley, Tamina Snuka, Trish Stratus, Lita, Nikki and Brie Bella, Shayna Brazier, Asuka, Alexa Bliss, Mandy Rose, Peyton Royce, Billie Kay, Ember Moon and Nikki Cross!" said Linka.

"And what did they say seeing the great commander twins of the Royal Defenders?" asked Sergei.

"At first we said it was a true honor to meet them, but they said the honor was all theirs" said Linka.

"And they said we looked cool with our white hair, and don't tell Jordan this but I just got a kiss on the cheeks from the Bella Twins" Lincoln looks down and blushes.

They chuckle at this. "You know what they say, people with white hair are the coolest people around" said Leon.

Sergei looks to him. "Since when?"

Leon thinks about it. "No clue, I just heard of it." Then Sergei hears his name being announced to come by the stage manager.

"Looks like it's time" said Sergei. "And of course, I want my tag team partner to come with me to be on ringside."

"Hell yeah man!" said Leon.

Lincoln and Linka hug their uncle. "Good lick Uncle Sergei!"

"Thanks guys, but I don't need such luck. All I need is my skill!" Sergei and Leon head out of the backstage and straight for the ramp.

Lincoln and Linka watch everything from the large TV in the backstage, they see Sergei and Leon walking down the ramp, Sergei looking serious while Leon is holding both their NXT Tag team titles.

They see the ring and it was filled with 29 other superstars.

Carl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Luke Harper, Heavy Machinery, The Viking Raiders, The Usos, Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Akira Tozawa, The Brian Kendrick, Kane, King Corbin, Jinder Mahal, Mojo Rawley, Rusev, Bobby Lashley, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Cedric Alexander, Apollo Cruise, Heath Slater, Lince Dorado, Alestair Black, The AOP and Tatanka?

"Now that is a lot of guys for Sergei to deal with" said Lincoln.

"Maybe he can partner up with Rusev to eliminating everyone, they are both Russian. Okay Sergei is Russian and Rusev is Bulgarian, but they can still team up to eliminate some competition" said Linka.

"Let's hope Sergei can do that plan, and maybe they can eliminate the bigger competition, like Kane and Heavy Machinery" said Lincoln.

"And let's not forget the Viking Raiders, they're tough and dangerous" said Linka.

Then someone watches the TVB with them while drinking a can of beer. "How are you two holding up here at your first WrestleMania back stage?"

Lincoln and Linka feel tense hearing that voice. They knew who it was. They both look to their left and see it was …..

(Cue theme song I Won't Do What You Tell Me!)

Stone Cold Steve Austin!

"Mr. Austin! Wow!" said Lincoln and Linka.

Stone Cold smiles. "I could guess you kids had a hell of a time meeting and greeting superstars. And I can see your uncle from NXT is competing, nice."

"Yeah, we hope he does win" said Lincoln.

"This could help Leon and Sergei step up out of NXT" said Linka.

"I did saw their match when they took back the NXT tag team titles, they did well and I am impressed. Edge trained them well" said Stone Cole. Then he took their notebooks and signed them. "There you go" He hands them back.

"Thank you Mr. Austin!" replied the Linck twins.

Steve Austin chuckles. "Kids please, call me your grand uncle" he checks his watch. "Well, I gotta go and meet up with someone, see you two on your mom's birthday and tell her Uncle Steve said hi." Austin then walks away.

Lincoln and Linka are both confused by this and then they look at what he signed.

_"I don't give a shit to anyone, your grand uncle Steve ** A **ustin!"_

Lincoln and Linka realize something. The "A" in their middle name, is from their mom Gwen and they never asked what it mean, now they know!

"Oh Hell no!" they yelled.

But Austin hears this and yells. "Oh, Hell Yeah!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Welcome to earth Faunus of Remnant. This was supposed to be a two part chapter thing, but then I realized that I have made some slight mistakes to it and almost forgot about Luan's Birthday, either way this was awesome. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, a Gnoll is a dog-like humanoid in World of Warcraft and they are not friendly at all. Good luck Raven!**

**I decided to add WWE WrestleMania into the place they were supposed to have held it, but because in real life the Corona virus they cannot hold it into the Raymond James Stadium, Tampa. They're holding it in the WWE performance Center, but that doesn't mean I can make it happen in my story.**

**And coming later in the months, we will see Stone Cold Steve Austin come and visit them. Oh, Hell Yeah!**

**Date made: 3/17/20. This is the original date made. Date reworked: 3/19/20.**


	266. Ch266 Forgiving the Spokes

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 266: Forgiving the Spokes.**

**Keep reading till the Authors notes.**

(Royal Woods Elementary, Monday.)

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy arrive to the school. They meet up with Jordan who arrives via her mom's van.

"Thanks mom, and good luck with the new cooking class your teaching" said Jordan.

"Thank you sweetie." Jesse then spots a female Faunus with her child, the mother has some cat whiskers and her son has a cat tail. "Hi there Miyaki, see you later in class!"

The Faunus woman waves at her and she escorts her son into the school.

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy smile. "Looks like this is the beginning of something good for everyone real fast" said Timmy.

"You said it bro" replied Linka.

Lincoln and Jordan hug and then share a small kiss. "So, you're mom gonna teach a new batch of students?"

"She is, and many of them are Faunus. They have a lot to learn in cooking in this world and they'll be surprised just how great the food can be here" replied Jordan.

Linka then approaches them. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you guys recall that we have to do some school orientation for the new kids here?"

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "Let's do it then." The three kids Pokemon are back at home.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan go to three groups of kids, Principal Huggins asked them if they could show the Faunus children everything about the school and how to not get lost and try to keep track of the rules. At first they were thinking of letting Lisa do it, but then they changed they're mind.

"Well, this is it. Time to show em just how great this school can be" said Lincoln.

Timmy checks his watch. "Well, I gotta get going. Gunther said he's gonna be busy all day with football practice, so he asked me to help Kick get ready for the Royal Woods Spelling Bee before the last week of April."

"Good luck Timmy, and try to keep up with Kick" said Lincoln.

"Bro, I got this. Trust me" Timmy heads for the school, but then he gets grabbed by Kick who enters the school on his skateboard. "Come on Timmy, time for me to get my Spelling bee on."

"Well, there they go" said Jordan. "And now it's time for us to go."

They get to their assigned group and then lead them into the school, they also assured to the parents that they will watch over them and make sure they stay out of trouble.

As they all head into the school, a car rolls in and Rocky Spokes comes out, he has his headphones on and meets up with Lucy.

Next to come out was Rusty Spokes, all the students stop chatting and look towards him and start whispering.

Many of them gave him a scornful look, some of the girls were either afraid to go near him or are giving him the stink eye.

Rusty realized that his time in school is not going to be good again, he may be back from his suspension but things are still not gonna go back to the way it was.

His father Roland watches from his car and sighs. _'What am I gonna do? Move to a new town? Rocky wouldn't even want to do that.' _He then drives away from the school and back to his work.

Inside the school, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan split up and tour the kids to different parts of the school. From the Gym, Cafeteria, the classrooms and the door that leads to Principal Huggins office.

They were all fascinated by this school and what it could offer for them, education, friends and some fun. Some of them also see the poster announcing the incoming spelling bee.

Some of the kids did have some smarts and felt like they wanna be part of it, a name was already signed on it. "Kick Sharp."

Many of them ask if they have any lessons on Grimm, they told them they don't. Grimm do not exist on earth and they will learn some other things that aren't Remnant based. This was turning new for them all, but they knew they had to go through with this new and better life for them.

Lincoln then brings the kids through a hallway near his locker. "Okay guys, so here are the schedules to your assigned classrooms. You're all in the fifth graders since we got to know your ages."

They all took their papers with class schedules and headed off to their classrooms before the bell could ring, then one little Faunus kid with antlers hugs Lincoln. "Thank you for giving our families a new life here mister."

Lincoln smiles and rubs pats her head. "You're welcome, now run along before the bell rings." The little Faunus girl runs off to her classroom.

"That was so sweet of you" Lincoln turns around and sees Jordan and Linka.

"Hey girls, so how did it go?" asked Lincoln.

"Pretty well if you ask me. The fourth grader Faunus kids were excited to make new friends in their class" replied Linka.

"The third grader Faunus kids really liked it when I would show them some of the fun places here in the school, mostly the playground" replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, we should get going to our class before we-" He stops talking and sees someone he does not like.

"What's wrong bro?" asked Linka. She also turns around and backs away in both fear and anger.

Jordan sighs and doesn't turn around, she knows who it was. "Spokes, Rusty Spokes!"

Rusty stops in place, his locker is nearing Lincoln, Linka and Jordan's lockers and he did not want to pick a fight with two Spelman twins and a Dodge ball Rosato. "H-Hey guys, I was j-just gonna get to m-my locker."

Lincoln was about to say something, but then Clyde arrives dressed as the junior administrator. "Ahem, Mr. Spokes, your locker has been transferred." He hands Rusty a paper. "This is the number of your new locker and the code to it. Please leave these kids alone, now."

Rusty wanted to say something else, but he decides not to and leaves them be. Lincoln could see the angered looks from Linka and Jordan, though Linka was holding onto his hand tightly.

Lincoln then knows, it was now or never. "Rusty."

Rusty stops walking but doesn't turn around. Jordan, Linka and Clyde look to Lincoln confused.

"Rusty Spokes, I wanna meet you at the back of the school after class. I just wanna talk, no fighting and no acts of violence. Just you and me talking. Okay?" said Lincoln.

Rusty gulps, but he sucks it up. "Sure, okay man." He then walks to his new locker.

Lincoln sighs in relief. He was glad he got that out his chest and train of thoughts. "What the heck was that about?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, I thought we still hated him?" said Clyde.

Linka understands what he was trying to do. "Linc, if you're willing to go through it, then so am I."

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks Linka." He then looks to Jordan. "I know you hate him, and you have every right to hate him. But I have to put an end to this madness, I don't want someone risking their own lives getting out casted like that, and it wasn't truly his fault."

Jordan sighs, but she still was upset. "Okay, okay. Do what you have to do Lincoln. But know that I still don't like him, nor will I ever forgive him."

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "I understand Jordan."

Then they hear the sound of the school bell. "And that would be first period. We should get to Mrs. Johnson's now and there has to be some Faunus kids we have to meet" said Clyde.

They all make their way to their classroom.

(Later, Cafeteria.)

Many of the Faunus are chatting with the students and learning so much about this world.

Some of them are questioning why Lisa is always curious and asking some questions about them, until she got a warning glare from Principal Huggins.

Lisa is not to ask for DNA samples. The results would be a hard talk with her parents and Martin McKenzie.

Lucy was able to find a few Goth-like Faunus friends to join the young Morticians club. One of them has bat wings. Wicked!

Lola and Lana manage to make some new friends, as well as their pal. Meli Ramos.

Some of Jordan's gal pals are chatting with some Sixth grader Faunus kids, they loved making some new friends and asking them all about the life they had in Remnant.

Clyde is chatting with some of the other students who are joining the Spelling bee and the incoming baseball game for Royal Woods Elementary.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan enter the cafeteria and they smile seeing everyone getting along and eating lunch.

They spot Timmy and Kick on another table doing some spelling bee training while they eat.

"Guys! Over here!" yelled Tabby. The trio head to the table and sit with them.

"So, this is a new start for everyone" said Zach.

"I'll say this sure is some wildlife comings to this school!" said Giggles. Lincoln, Linka and Jordan were not amused by her pun.

"Don't worry fellas. The Faunus actually liked my puns and didn't mind if it mentioned about them. I just have to make sure I don't push it" replied Giggles.

"Okay, just please don't make it sound bad. One slip up and things could get worse" replied Jordan.

"Speaking of worse. Did ya'll see Rusty today?" said Liam.

"I sure did and sure as heck I am not talking or hanging out with that guy" said Stella.

"Same" replied the others.

But then Linka speaks up. "Lincoln is planning to talk to him after school."

Liam and Tabby spit out their apple juice onto Zach and Giggles.

"Seriously?" asked Zach.

"Now we smell as fresh as apples" joked Giggles.

"Why are you going to talk to him Lincoln?" asked Stella.

"Have you lost your blaming mind? Do you recall what the heck he did?" said Tabby.

"She's right, I sure ain't gonna make him hang out in the farm again" replied Liam.

Lincoln then puts his fist down, "Guys, please." they all remain silent. "I wanna try and make things right again. I know he didn't mean what he did and I also wanna make some new plans regarding our old friend Rusty Spokes, I know what I'm doing and no I am not gonna fight him."

"Well duh! He's not strong enough to fight you dude" said Zach.

"And he'll be pummeled by your sisters with ease" replied Giggles.

"I know, I know. I just need to know if he's doing okay and try and fix all of this, before things escalate" replied Lincoln.

They all now Lincoln's Man-with-the-Plan persona and his tactical instincts, so they have to trust him.

"Okay then bud, if that's what you want" replied Liam.

"Whatever you say mate" said Tabby.

"Just be cautious around him, he might still be his dumb girl flirt self" replied Stella.

"And try not to get into too much of his convincing words" said Zach.

"Otherwise it'll be convinced to do some more talking" joked Giggles.

"Guys, I know what to do and I know he won't do anything crazy, besides running" replied Lincoln.

"That is true" replied Jordan.

"He's not the athletic type after all" replied Linka.

Then they spot the boy come into the school, he then sits at a lone chair and table and eats his buffalo chips and orange juice.

Some of the student's decided to ignore him, even the Faunus kids as well. Lincoln notices this. _'Looks like word got out fast. Dang it!'_

Then someone with roller skates comes into the cafeteria but passes by Rusty. It was his ex-girlfriend Polly Pain and she looked like she just finished skating around a while track, in which she did.

Rusty sighs and goes back to eating his food. He knows that it'll be a long while before he can hang out with her again.

Polly however felt hurt seeing Rusty nearby, it hurt her knowing all the trouble he caused to her two friends. Even though she hates him for what he did, she also felt bad to the fact his dad taught him all that stupid flirting stuff.

Clyde decided to change the subject. "So, how was WrestleMania?" The others also wanted to hear about this.

Lincoln and Linka told them about what happened, from getting autographs from superstars to Sergei's loss at the battle royal. But he didn't mind, at least Sergei eliminated King Corbin, Mojo Rowley, Curt Hawkins, Kane and aided Rusev in eliminating Bobby Lashley, until Sergei was eliminated by Luke Harper, which infuriated Rusev.

The one thing they left out was to the fact Stone Cold Steve Austin is related to them and the kiss Lincoln got from the Bella Twins, he did not want Jordan to know otherwise he's dead.

But Lincoln and Linka decided not to ask their mom about Steve Austin, they'll save that for another time.

(Skip, after school.)

Rusty spokes is waiting by the back of the school, all of the kids and Faunus children are all heading home, or waiting to be picked up by their parents.

Rusty then checks his watch. "I guess he was just bluffing." He was about to walk away, but then someone lands from the school roof. "Rusty Spokes."

Rusty turns around and sees it was Lincoln, he had fear seeing the white haired boy. "Hey Lincoln, so you wanted to talk?"

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, look I know all of this. The whole incident where it all turned crazy, was the one thing I did not like. I trusted you as my friend for some time and that was after I became friend with Clyde and Liam."

Rusty did recall all the good times hanging out with his friends.

"You pervetedly messed with my girlfriend and accidentally humiliated my twin sister, and all of that was the boiling point that led to all of this …. Madness you've been facing" said Lincoln.

Rusty looks down in sadness, he was awaiting what other words Lincoln is bring ing down upon him. "But, I am willing to at least try and forgive you Rusty" replied Lincoln.

Rusty looks to Lincoln and was shocked. "W-What?"

"You heard me Spokes. I am willing to try and make you a friend again, but there will be some complications to them" replied Lincoln.

Rusty was nervous once more. "What sort of complications?"

"First off, Jordan still hates you and wants to one day get even with you in the most brutal way she can think of" replied Lincoln.

That was not what Rusty wanted to hear.

"Secondly, are our friends Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Stella and Jordan and Linka's friends al do not wanna be around you anymore, which also means that they don't wanna hang out or have fun with you anywhere. But I will have to try and reason with them to give you another chance, okay" said Lincoln.

Rusty sighs. "That one I totally understand man. Anything else man?"

"Third, my family. After what you did none of them are willing to show you or your dad any mercy. Luna is being the most protective of them all, same is Leni. Linka however is also willing to forgive you, but she does not wanna hang out with you" replied Lincoln.

Rusty sighs once more. "Another thing I seem to know and fear."

"The final thing you should know is everything that has been around you" replied Lincoln.

Rusty knows, the people and some kids defying him, and the new Faunus kids now know of what he did. "So, I guess my social life is also ruined."

Lincoln sighs. "That part will not be easy and it won't be a walk in the park for all of them to forget either."

"I know, and I am willing to let it all in. I gotta learn to step up in my way, and not be my dad" replied Rusty.

Lincoln smiles. "Good job Spokes, and speaking of Dad's. How's your old man?"

"Oh, well his business isn't booming as it used to. Not many people want him to wash and/or dry clean their clothes, I just hope we don't have to move. Rocky and Lucy won't like it at all" replied Rusty.

"I'll see what I can do with that. But remember, we can still be friends, but trust from me and the others is something you have to work hard on to gain. Got it?" said Lincoln.

"Got it man, and thanks for …. Forgiving me Lincoln. And I am so sorry for what id di to Jordan and Linka. It was so, so stupid of me" Rusty looks down, but then he tries to regain his confidence to be a friend again back into his thoughts.

Then they hear the sound of a car horn. "Rusty! Time to go home now!" yelled Roland.

"Well, looks like my ride is here" he looks to Lincoln. See you tomorrow man." He then runs to his dad's car.

Roland spots Lincoln with his arms crossed and he sees s smile coming from his son, he hasn't seen his older son smile since he was suspended from school. Roland knew, this was just the start to the road to redemption. They then drive off back home.

Then Luna and Leni's car arrives. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Luna, hey Leni" replied Lincoln and Linka with some smiles.

"You guys ready to head home?" asked Leni. "We are sis" replied Linka as she hops onto the Vulture Bike sidecar.

"Yo Jordan, you wanna tag along too?" asked Luna.

"Sure, why not" replied Jordan. She hops into her car and Lincoln heads to the Vulture Bike and they drive off and wave goodbye to their friends.

"So bro, how was it to tour some kids all about Royal Woods Elementary?" asked Luna.

"Perhaps we should tell you guys when we get home, and maybe you guys can tell us how you all did with helping the teenage Faunus tour the high school" said Linka.

"Now that sounds like a plan" replied Leni.

"Also, where the heck is Sunset?" asked Jordan.

"She said she was gonna stay behind and get ready for the big spelling bee in the Royal Woods High school" replied Luna.

"You guys too? We have on in the elementary! This is gonna be interesting" replied Linka.

Then Lincoln gets a text from his phone. It was from ** _ Luna Loud _ **, from another realm. He reads the text. _"My little bro and his girlfriend got into some major fears during the weekend, can you come on by and see if you can help cheer them up?"_

Lincoln sighs. The others notice this. "Someone needs your help bro?" asked Linka.

Lincoln nods.

"Is it the other Lincoln?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, he's in trouble and needs some help" replied Lincoln.

"Then let's get you back home and you can sort this all out!" replied Leni.

They all make their way at great speed, back to Spellman Estate.

To be continued …..

**A/N: You guys wanted to know when Rusty was gonna be a friend of Lincoln's again, and so I delivered. And to know what is going on with Lincoln and this other Lincoln, check out my other story "A Sparking Relationship." Chapter 175, the answers are in there. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/18/20.**


	267. Ch267 Hell pups in the Park

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 267: Hell Pups in the Park.**

(Spellman Hell Mansion.)

Sergei and Loona wake up from the small taps on their faces, they both see their two little pups crawling towards them and touching their faces.

Fenrir and Felicia giggle at the smiles from their parents.

"And a good morning to the two of you" chuckled Sergei.

Loona smiles and grabs Felicia and snuggles with her, this causes both of them to giggle. "You are so precious to me, both of you."

Sergei smiled, this was a new kind of Loona. One who was more caring than her old mean self.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Sergei.

Loona sits up with both her pups in her arms. "Well, I think these two should explore this town some more. I know it sounds a bit early for them and they don't know how to walk yet, I still think it's a good idea. They can't stay cooped up in this mansion forever.

Sergei smiled. "Okay then, but first we need breakfast and get cleaned."

Sergei and Loona share a small kiss, and then they kiss they're pups.

They then get up from bed with their pups in their arms. "So, what are you and Leon gonna do now? You may have lost the battle royal at WrestleMania, but at least you got your NXT tag team titles back."

"Yeah, I guess we're gonna defend our titles some more. We're gonna need some fresh competition, because it's getting old fighting the Undisputed Era" replied Sergei.

Loona looks to her happy pups. "You hear that kids. You're professional dad is looking for fresh meat!"

Sergei chuckles. "Yeah, I am. And I hope Leon and I can find some worthy candidates for that."

Loona and Sergei head for the kitchen and they both have breakfast and also feed their pups. The breakfast was made by Sergei, not the service droids this time, he told them to trim some of the hedges and also aid in feeding the little Pokemon outside.

They do meet up with Leon in the kitchen, he was just reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He didn't really had much to do for today, but he is going to the Royal Fortress to check up on some things.

Later, Loona gives her pups a bath, while Sergei brushes his teeth. Later they both leave their pups in their nursery while they both take a shower, together.

And now they're both outside of the mansion, both pups in their shared stroller.

The pups are wearing their diapers. Fenrir is wearing and red and grey shirt, and Felicia is wearing a red and black shirt.

Sergei is wearing a red polo, black jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes.

Loona is wearing her signature top and grey shorts, toeless knee high socks and fingerless gloves.

They both look to their pups who are both playing with each other. "What are the odds these two will become Goths?" asked Loona.

Sergei thinks about it. "Probably once they actually know about it, or when they're five."

Loona pushes the strollers and Sergei follows, he also brought with him a sawed-off shotgun.

They gave the orders to the service droids to clean the mansion and keep an eye on the place while their gone.

Leon leaves the mansion and heads for the lesser Great Gate outside of the mansion and he heads for the Royal Fortress, now located somewhere north of Hawaii.

They make their way to Sergei's car and they drive off into town, they do pass by Spellman Estate and they can see Neil on his roof with binoculars.

"Wonder what that is all about" said Loona.

"Obviously looking out for any new Pokemon within the town" replied Sergei.

"How many have been found?" asked Loona.

"Let's do a recall. The grass-type monkey spotted within the forest, blue birds known as Cramorant and a bluish salamander that is friends with Mollie's Purloin" replied Sergei. "But McKenzie said that a stone henge formation has been found somewhere in the forest not too far from the mansion, but get this. These stone henges are moving."

"And they might be Pokemon?" asked Loona.

"Probably, something new is coming and everyone has to be ready for them" said Sergei.

"Also, we're gonna be having lunch in town, luckily I brought some milk for the pups" said Loona. She then looks to the mirror and sees Fenrir and Felicia playing amongst themselves.

Sergei and Loona have been observing their pups and both aren't aggressive or show any signs of annoyance to anyone, but they were born last month and want to know more about everything.

They both had to be careful, they don't want them to do any bad things. Not yet that is.

But while they're driving into town, both of them are completely unaware by the Star Destroyer high above Royal Woods, which means Hollow is there. But why?

(Royal Woods, Ketcham Park.)

Sergei parks his car and then sees Loona with the stroller not moving, Loona and the pups are looking up.

"What are you guys looking at?" Sergei looks up and is confused. "What in the hell?"

He sees the Star Destroyer high above in the sky, and a lot of TIE aircraft flying around, they then spot some Speeders with Storm Troopers buzzing around the roads.

"What is that douchebag doing here?" asked Loona.

"No clue, either its business, boredom, something vile or he just wants to know what he's been missing since we haven't seen him lately" replied Sergei.

"Let's hope he's got that Asian-musical-fairy chick with her, she's the only person who can keep him at bay" said Loona.

They head into the park and enjoy the sounds of laughter and happiness.

They see that there were some children playing around, most were Faunus. Fenrir and Felicia see the children and liked seeing them play.

"I wonder why some of the kids are here, shouldn't they be at school?" asked Loona.

"That does seem odd" replied Sergei.

"That's because Royal Woods Elementary is closed from a gas leak" they both see Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

"What up kids?" said Sergei.

"So, there's a gas leak at the school?" asked Loona.

"There is, Norm and his new janitor Faunus pal Emilio are both trying to figure out where the smell is coming from" said Jordan.

"But it shouldn't be hard since Emilio is part dog Faunus" said Linka. "They'll have it fixed in a day or so."

Lincoln and Linka go to the two pups, both of the pups were happy to see Lincoln and Linka. "Aww!"

"Looks like they like you two" said Loona. "I wonder why?" she teased with that question.

"Maybe it's because they know us since they were born" replied Linka. "Can we hold them?"

Sergei and Loona look to each other, and then back to the Linck twins. "Sure guys."

Lincoln carries Fenrir and Linka holds Felicia. The two pups smile and giggle.

"Hey there Fenrir, I guess with your twin Felicia and Linka with myself we're gonna be the Quadra-twin cousins" said Lincoln.

"He has a point, and you two have so much to learn from everything" said Linka as she kisses Felicia's forehead making her giggle.

Jordan also looks at them, they both see Jordan and she leans her head closer and touch her face. This makes Jordan giggle. "They are just so cute!"

"Yeah, they really are" replied Sergei and Loona.

"You two must be the happiest parents in town to have these little guys" said Jordan.

"We don't really see any downs to being parents, yet" said Sergei.

"But we both spend every moment with them as our best and most cherished moments" said Loona.

"Now that's what I call true commitment" said Linka.

They all take a nice stroll through the park.

"So, what is that sith doing here?" asked Sergei.

"We got a call from Martin and Victor that Hollow is here to talk about the things he missed while he was hunting down the remaining Jennerit rebel commanders in his world" replied Linka.

"Boy does Hollow have a lot he missed! From Haven to the Faunus" said Jordan.

"And yes, Musa is with him" replied Lincoln.

"That's good to know, anything about your two Netherwhelps in Ever After?" asked Sergei.

"They're both doing quite well, we got a message from Raven Queen that our little dragonwhelps took down some wild dragons that almost sieged the Village of Bookend" replied Lincoln.

"Is it normal for dragons to be this active?" asked Loona.

"Dad says yes, and so does Giles and Evil Queen. Summer is not too far now and with spring as well all Dragons are active and doing what they can to control territory. But everyone is holding their own, there's even a dragon siren alert near the Great Gate, in case a dragon passes through and comes here" replied Linka.

"Good, the one thing I don't want is to see a large fire-breathing demon flying around and wreaking havoc on everything. Though, fighting a dragon on its back is on my bucket list, the new one" replied Sergei.

"I thought your bucket list was finished after your bachelor party?" asked Jordan.

"It is, this is a new one for when I have time to hang out with my brothers and those dorks at FutureTech" replied Sergei. "Also, I haven't been on social media recently or reading, any news on our new Faunus residents?"

"No crimes have been reported about Faunus, but they are doing well with the White Fang assistance" said Lincoln.

"The Faunus haven't been thinking of going to reside in Great Lake City yet" said Linka.

"And they're friendly nature is making everyone feel as if violence and aggressive competition is no longer needed" said Jordan. "Can't say much when it's sports though."

"What do you mean?" asked Loona.

"There are some new Faunus kids in middle school and they have already signed up for only a few sports, Baseball and Basketball. But they have to make sure they don't put in any of their abilities as Faunus or any Semblance if they have one" replied Jordan.

"Lynn however doesn't seem to mind, she said she likes the new competition and it helps for her to know her team better" said Lincoln.

"She really respects them and made friends with one, her name is Sora, and she has snake-like eyes which helps her track body heat, but she's fast and strong and they're both bonding well along with Margo" replied Linka.

"I guess Lynn is trying her best to be a true team player" said Sergei.

"Looks like everyone is liking this change" said Loona.

"Also, Ronnie Anne and Sid said they're coming to visit tomorrow" said Lincoln,

"They wanna know more about the Faunus allies we have here in town" said Linka.

"And they said they were bringing Sid's little sister Adelaide and I think Mrs. Chang is also coming" said Jordan.

Sergei chuckles. "Well, they're bound for one hell of a surprise here."

"And I like the Faunus, they make me feel like I can be myself and go around town more" said Loona.

"Humanoid animals are always nice to meet and have around, it shows true equality amongst the world of man and brings u all together" said Lincoln.

"Now you sound like Gyro" teased Linka They chuckle from that, then Fenrir and Felicia suck on the thumbs of Lincoln and Linka.

"Looks like they're hungry" Loona hands them the milk bottles. "Here, you guys can feed them."

"Thanks!" said Lincoln and Linka, then they proceed to bottle feed the pups. They thought it was adorable seeing them drink milk in the arms of their twin cousins.

Jordan decided to take a picture. But then she asks Sergei and Loona. "May I?"

"Go ahead Jordan" said Sergei.

Jordan smiles and takes a picture. "This is just so sweet!"

Then they spot some of Jordan's friends coming. Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy and Cookie.

"And here come my gal pals" said Jordan.

"Jordan!" they all call out and go to her.

"Girl you should've been there at the mall, it was crazy!" said Mollie.

"One of the Faunus teen girls there won at Reiningers for being the ten thousandth customer!" said Kat.

"She won a new car sponsored by Toyota and a gift card for a years' worth of shopping!" said Sadie.

"A lot of people cheered and congratulated her!" said Joy.

"And then she fainted, not what we all expected" replied Cookie.

Then they see Lincoln and Linka and the pups in their arms. They all had stars in their eyes seeing Fenrir and Felicia, the two pups born from Spellman and Hellhound blood.

"Oh my gosh! Is that them? The pups?" asked Kat.

They were about to go to them, but Jordan gets in the way. "What are you doing Jordan?" asked Mollie.

"Yeah, we wanna check out the little pups!" said Sadie.

Jordan then uses her pupils to make them notice the parents. They all look to Sergei and Loona who were looking sternly to all of Jordan's friends, also there was hellish fire in Loona's eyes, while to Sergei's eyes it looks like Katyusha Rocket trucks sending a barrage.

"Now you guys know" said Jordan. They all back up a bit.

"Sorry, it's just that they so cute" said Joy.

"Kids, we don't want them to be overcrowded. And right now they seem to only know family and some family friends" said Sergei.

"And Lincoln and Linka seem to be the two cousins they like the most, I don't know what will happen if they meet others they don't know and I don't intend to let it happen anytime soon" said Loona.

Both of them were showing signs of parental defensiveness. And it was kinda intimidating and/or scary.

"Maybe when the time is right guys" said Linka.

"Sorry girls, but they are just pups and overcrowding them will make things worse" said Lincoln.

"A lot worse" said Jordan. "We can hang out next time girls, as of now I wanna spend this moment with them."

They all understood and take their leave.

"That ended nicely, nice job kid" said Loona.

"Thanks, Lincoln and Linka are my friends, and I know Lincoln might be the future for me and at that point I'll be family to all of you as well" replied Jordan.

This makes them all chuckle, but Lincoln blushes. They then burp the pups after they drank their milk.

They all make their way to the picnic benches and enjoy the sights of everyone playing.

They spot Kick and Timmy still with the Spelling Bee Training, Zach and Giggles chatting with Luan and Benny and three Faunus kids playing with Toxicroak. Wait a minute! Toxicroak!

They know only one person with that Pokemon. And here they come!

"Oh no" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Wow! It's those pups! They're so cute!" said Lola.

"They both look so small" said Lana.

"Fascinating, so these are the pups I heard about. They do share most traits of their mother" said Lisa.

Lincoln then holds onto Fenrir tightly, Linka also does the same with Felicia.

"I forgot what they're names are" said Lana.

"Which one of them is the girl?" asked Lola.

"Have they shown any signs of aggressive behavior or anything similar to canine traits?" asked Lisa.

"Can we hold them?" asked Lola.

"Can we play with them?" asked Lana.

"Is it possible for me to take a small hair sample? I would like to do some more studying into their gene code" said Lisa.

Sergei and Loona were now getting pissed off, Sergei was about to pull out his shotgun and Loona was about to ready her claws. But someone grabs the three kids.

"What did I tell you three about being nosy and not behaving in front of others?!" asked Lucy in a serious tone.

Lola, Lana and Lisa looked down in sadness and guilt. "Sorry Lucy."

"In hind sight I was just being as scientific as I usually am" said Lisa. "I do not see how wrong it is to ask some basic analytic questions."

"It is wrong when you're asking about samples of some kids DNA with the parents around!" said Lucy. Lisa turns around and she can see full on rage and murderous intent within Sergei and Loona. Both of them with red eyes and teeth sharp.

"Oh, I see I have made things into a conflict. I apologize" said Lisa.

"How about you make like a sliding corpse and back off!" growled Loona.

"Before someone gets buried sixty six feet under!" said Sergei.

Lucy then sees Luan and Benny coming. "What's going on?" Luan then sees Jordan, Sergei, Loona, Lincoln and Linka, and their pups.

Luan then sighs. "Sorry about that guys, I was supposed to be watching over them."

Sergei and Loona then calm down. "Just, keep an eye on them closely Luan, your fifteen now." said Sergei.

"You need to have a talk with your mother about this, before I do" said Loona.

"Yeah, okay" Luan then looks to her younger siblings. "Come on guys, we're headed home."

Luan, Benny, Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy head out of the park, but they do run into Rita who arrives to pick them up and boy do they have a lot to talk about.

Lincoln and Linka sigh and they see the two pups a bit shaken. So they hand them back to Sergei and Loona.

"That could've ended badly" said Jordan.

"Thank goodness it didn't" said Linka.

They all take their seat onto the benches. "So, about Luan?" asked Sergei.

"Umm, what about her?" asked Jordan.

"Do you guys recall her birthday prank on the Marine fort?" asked Sergei. They all realized and understood what he meant.

"We haven't come to terms on that yet, we need to have a meeting around Saturday" said Lincoln.

"And if we all do agree then we ask Luan if she wants to be part of the Royal Defenders. But until then we should let her enjoy her fifteen year old teenage life before summer vacation starts" said Linka.

"If she does become a hero member, what would her name be anyway?" asked Loona. "I mean people just call me the Hellhound."

"That choice is Luan's, and I think I know what she'll pick" said Lincoln. They all continue to enjoy this peaceful moment.

"Also, I heard from Victor that Gyro wanted them to look for some island in the pacific. Anything about that one?" asked Sergei.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan didn't know that. "We didn't know about that one!"

"Why would he want them to search for an island?" asked Jordan.

Loona then sees her pups are fast asleep. "Well, whatever that Guardian wants, I think something will be coming."

Lincoln understands what she means. "Then we should get ready for whatever it is he's planning."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Made this chapter since it came to me via dream. Also, coming next chapter will be another nice visit from Ronnie Anne, Sid and with them Adelaide and Becca Chang. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 2/20/20.**


	268. Ch268 MLP FiM Ep RW

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 268: MLP FiM Ep RW.**

**Haven't figured out what the acronym means? Okay, here yo go then: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Episode: Royal Woods.**

(Spellman Estate.)

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka are waiting for some very special friends to arrive and they soon see them, arriving inside a yellow family van.

"And here they are" said Linka. Coming out of the van is Ronnie Anne Santiago, Sidney Chang, Adelaide Chang and their mom Becca Chang. She parks her car near the house itself.

"Hey guys! Glad you all came" said Lincoln.

"Why wouldn't we!" said Sid.

"We do wanna see the Faunus who are living here in Royal Woods" said Ronnie Anne.

"And I heard they have some animal appearances, I think that sounds cool!" said Adelaide.

"And no we won't say anything offensive about their looks, we're not racist" said Becca.

"Except for your dad when he rages when you guys play Minecraft" said Sid. They all chuckle at that.

"I can't watch those videos, Sid said they're inappropriate for me" replied Adelaide.

"That's true Adelaide" said Linka as she pats the little Chang girls head.

Jordan notices something was missing. "Where are your Pokemon? Aren't they with you or something?"

"We let them stay home for the day, they wanna get some rest after the fun we all had for this week" replied Ronnie Anne. Then they notice Sunset Shimmer waiting by the Great Gate.

"What's your sister waiting for?" asked Sid.

"No clue, let's go find out" said Lincoln. They all head to where Sunset is.

"Hey sis!" Sunset turns around and sees them coming. "Oh hey guys! Anything I can do?"

"Nothing actually. But what are you doing here?" asked Linka.

"You waiting for someone in your love life? I could guess that person is Flash Sentry" said Jordan with a smug.

Sunset chuckles. "Sorry Jordan, it's not Flash Sentry. Just waiting on some friends of mine."

"You mean the Rainbooms? Are they coming here to visit Royal Woods and meet the Faunus?" asked Lincoln.

Sunset smiles. "Well, you can say they kinda look like or remind you of the Rainbooms." Then the Great Gate glows and a portal is formed. "And here they come!"

Coming out of the portal first is Princess Twilight Sparkle. "Wow, glad we made it, and I'm still a pony. Of course."

Then following behind her was Fluttershy. "Coming here isn't new to me anymore, it feels nice to see how the Pokemon are doing."

Then something fast comes out and flies into the air and scares a flock of Pidgey's. The figure then Sonic Rainbooms downward and lands next to Fluttershy, startling her a bit. "Woo! This place has some spacey skies." It was Rainbow Dash.

Then AppleJack follows. "This place sure looks nice, doesn't smell as farm-like as I expected."

And then comes Rarity, wearing a sunhat and red shades. "The light here seems very interesting, not that bright as Equestria, but still good."

And finally Pinkie Pie. They don't see her coming out of the portal. "Pinkie?! You can come through the portal now!" yelled Applejack.

"Where the heck is she?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Then Pinkie Pie comes up from behind Adelaide. "Hey there!" They get startled by her a bit. "Looks like we got some new friends!" She pulls out her party cannon and confetti comes out and she hands each of them a cupcake.

"And you are all a welcome!" said Pinkie Pie with her signature smile.

Sunset chuckles. "Hey there Pinkie Pie, good to see ya."

"It's so good to see you too Sunset" said Twilight. "Also, Spike isn't here because he's gonna help Starlight keep an eye on the school, even though we're taking a small break from classes just for one day."

"Well that's good for Starlight to do for you, and who knows maybe she'll be the one running it" said Sunset.

"That'll be a while, if I actually decide to let her" said Twilight. She then notices the others. "And it's good to see you as well Royal Defenders, and friends of the Royal defenders."

"Princess, you can just call us by our names. Also, not all the Royal Defenders are here" said Lincoln.

"Of course Lincoln Spellman, still it is so good to see you all" said Twilight.

"Same here, but what are you ponies doing here on earth?" asked Jordan.

"Sunset said we can have a tour round the world she's living in. Plus I heard that a new race is living here, what are they called again?" asked Fluttershy.

"They're called Faunus, human-like citizens with some small animal traits. That's what makes them unique and skilled" said Ronnie Anne.

"But they're only living in Royal Woods as of now, they'll think about going to Great Lake City soon, or when they feel like it" said Linka.

"Well now, they do sound like good folks" said AppleJack.

Are there any races or anything fast related? I know you guys have heard of me from Twilight, has anyone else heard of me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Rainbow, but not much is known about ponies. The only pony everyone seems to know since she first came here was Fluttershy and that was last year" replied Lincoln.

"Also, I don't think they'll allow you to race here in earth, you'd pretty much make all the racers get upset at you just using your Pegasi speed" said Jordan.

Rainbow Dash felt a little upset that she has not been known there after Twilight came to this world multiple times and to Sunset's birthday along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Cadence.

But she does understand that she cannot race anyone or test her speed there, because that would be rude and this world doesn't have much in magic.

"Well I know one thing that'll make us feel better! Seeing the whole town! And maybe next time the world!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie darling, let's not take it that fast and just gallop slow a bit" said Rarity.

"She's right, plus I don't think we have jurisdiction to go to another city or town or country here in this world" said Twilight.

"She's right girls. Well, we should get this tour in motion" said Sunset. But then Lincoln stops them, this makes them confused. "Linc? What seems to be the problem?"

"Sunset, I know you wanna show your pony friends all of Royal Woods. But let's do a recount on each ones personalities shall we" said Lincoln.

Linka and Jordan also agree. Ronnie Anne, Sid, Adelaide and Becca were just gonna observe and listen in.

"We got Princess Twilight Sparkle, she's responsible, plans a lot, seems to stick to plans way too much, knows her friends most of the time, uses magic and the one flaw she has" said Lincoln.

Sunset knows what it is. "Of course, the Royal Woods Library, she'd end up going through every book in the place."

Twilight was gonna say something, but then she realizes Sunset was right.

"Next we have Pinkie Pie. Spontaneous, fun-loving, active, hyper, loves to smile, a good baker, spreads laughs and joy, but she can't resist when she sees baked goods or when she wants to see each bakery and she's way too fast when she gets excited" said Linka.

This made things seem right and wrong at the same time.

"Rarity, she likes fashion has her generous side, but when she sees something fashionably interesting she'd start asking questions or go detective as usual" said Jordan.

Rarity knows how much she can be when fashion is around the block and she might be way too interested when she sees it. She did bring some gold bits with her, but then she remembered that currency on earth is different.

"And finally we have Rainbow Dash" said Lincoln.

"What about me? Is it my awesomeness?" asked Rainbow Dash with a smile.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan just look at her sternly. Ronnie Anne figured it out. "Oh, I get it! She's like Lynn! Fast, wants to be the best or greatest, doesn't take losing likely at most times, might cause some trouble and wants to take a challenge."

"Good guess Ronnie Anne" said Jordan.

Rainbow Dash was gonna say something but she gets interrupted by Sunset. "And AppleJack isn't much for trouble, she's just honest and everyone knows Fluttershy and she'd never do anything wrong here."

"So, does this mean we ain't seeing your world or the town?" asked Applejack.

"We still can, but we will be tagging along. If one of you does anything that's not right, then you guys will be galloping home and the Guardian has to know about this" said Lincoln.

"They're right guys, we can go tour this town, but I wanna know if you guys can behave. We don't wanna spark some trouble, and I know how trouble tends to get to you guys" said Sunset.

"Since when has trouble ever come to us darling?" asked Rarity. Sunset crosses her arms.

Twilight knows. "Oh, right. I did tell you about all the things me and the girls have been doing as friends."

"So, I guess we'll have to remain in good behavior if we wanna see this whole town right?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, though we trust Fluttershy, she's been visiting this place ever since she made friends with lots of Pokemon here" said Linka.

"And with that being said and all of us at an agreement, let's hit the road and make it to Royal Woods people and ponies" said Becca.

The ponies head to Sunset's car, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan take the Vulture Bike and Ronnie Anne, Sid, Adelaide take Becca's van.

They all make their drive into Royal Woods.

The ponies were amazed by this transportation. "This is like the train, but without the rails!" said Pinkie Pie. She then sees some of the buttons and the lever of the car. "What do these things do?"

Twilight uses her magic and makes Pinkie Pie sit and put a seat belt on. "Pinkie Pie please, let's not do it here. We damage this ride and we might get in trouble."

"She's right, my dad got me this on my birthday if you recall and it was not easy to get it and I doubt he can get another one" said Sunset.

"Everything okay in there?" Lincoln asks from the window.

Rainbow Dash replies. "We made sure Pinkie was till, also what are you riding?"

Linka sighs. "No, you cannot race with us."

They then continue they're drive, they do pass by Leon's Tiger Tank and on top was Dana. Then they all look up and see the massive Airship.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?!" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That is one big blimp" said Apple Jack.

"That is not a blimp guys, that's an airship and it belongs to one of the most toxic person on this world and he's probably in there" replied Sunset.

"I have seen it whenever I come to visit, it always looks scary when I see it" Fluttershy cowers in her seat and looks way from the window.

"What is it with that menacing face on its front though?" asked Rarity.

"I recall what I heard, I think that Airship is for war purposes, right Sunset?" said Twilight.

"True, and only those who know it can enter, otherwise you'll be knocked out of the sky and sent hurdling to the ground. Boomer does not like trespassers" said Sunset.

Pinkie Pie was getting confused. "Weird, I saw him at your party. He didn't seem mean or dangerous."

"Trust me guys, Boomer can be serious when he feels like it and you do not wanna pick a fight with a guy who has deadly chemicals in his body" replied Sunset.

(Ketcham Park.)

Sunset, Lincoln and Becca park their vehicles and they all hop out of them.

"Well here we are, welcome to Ketcham Park, this seems to be a regular place where we all go" replied Sunset.

"Is there a place where people purchase fashion?" asked Rarity.

"There is, it's called the mall but I don't think whatever Bits you have will work there" said Sunset.

"Oh, I see" said Rarity.

"Come on girls! Let's enjoy this and have some fun!" cheered Pinkie Pie. She pulls out a picnic basket from her hair. "Picnic time!"

"That is still odd to me. How in the world?" said Becca.

"Count on Pinkie Pie to make things weird and extraordinary" chuckled Linka.

They all look for a spot to set up the picnic, though Ronnie Anne and Sid ready their skateboards and go around the park and have some fun.

Rainbow Dash was impressed, plus it reminded her of Scootaloo and her scooter.

Rarity is just relaxing underneath the umbrella while reading a magazine Sunset brought with her, now if only Rarity could figure out how to make some of the clothes into Pony-wear.

Pinkie Pie shares some of her treats to every kid in the park, and she does meet with Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lucy again. And she also runs into Luan and both share some entertaining advice, and some jokes as well. Looks like Luan might have found her pony counterpart, sorta.

AppleJack joins Fluttershy, Sid and Becca in talking to some of the Faunus and asking them about the history they had in Remnant, and they share with them some things about Great Lake City.

Twilight reads some books that Sunset brought with her, though Sunset may have brought the wrong books! They were the history of the World Wars of earth, but Twilight was already into it and learning about the mistakes and war tactics of humans and the evils that came into war.

Lincoln and Jordan just share a romantic moment underneath a tree, with his acoustic guitar of course.

Linka is playing with some of the younger Faunus kids and some of the other kids as well.

Eventually they all come back to the picnic spot. "So, how was the talk with the Faunus?" asked Lincoln.

"They are really incredible! I do feel bad that they're not treated equally in Remnant, perhaps they can all start a bright future in other worlds that accepts equality" said Becca.

"And they all seem so cool! They have abilities and auras, whatever that is" said Adelaide,

Linka chuckles. "You have a lot to learn about Remnant kid."

"We also ran into some Faunus as well, they were skateboarders like us and they were so good at their tricks" said Ronnie Anne.

"Even though they're using their animalistic traits, we did show them some of our tricks and they were impressed. I think we made some new friends here" said Sid.

"I gotta say, these Faunus people sure are a friendly bunch" said AppleJack.

"Oh yes, they're children are so curious and they like making new friends with others. I can see their future looking bright already" said Fluttershy.

"Luan is so fun to be around! I promised her that I can be a part of her next gig next week Saturday!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

"Good for you Pinkie, looks like you just made yourself a permanent human pal" replied Sunset.

"What did you do Rainbow Dash?" asked Sid.

"Nothing much, flew around the park. Saw some strange flying stuff and just relaxed onto a cloud, but then I realized I can't even sit on the clouds here on earth, sure wish they were like the ones in Equestria" said Rainbow Dash.

"You can't always think that things on other worlds are gonna be like Equestria Rainbow Dash" said AppleJack.

"Yeah, everything here is different and we just have to try and go with it" said Fluttershy.

Twilight then puts away one of the books. "I am so glad the wars on earth are over. That was very much brutal and horrible!"

"That's modern warfare for ya, humanity has had war on each other for a long time" replied Jordan.

"Does sound similar to the civil war ponies had before they founded Equestria, or what we call it the Hearths Warming tale" replied Rarity.

"We did heard about it from Sunset and it sounded so nice" said Linka.

Ronnie Anne looks to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "There is one thing I wanna know, where the heck are your Pokemon?"

"Back home, they wanna have some RR time. We had a small Pokemon battle earlier before we waited for you guys" replied Jordan.

"Really? Where and who were fighting? Who won?" asked Sid excitedly.

"Easy there Siddo, one question at a time" said Becca.

Lincoln chuckles. "It's okay Mrs. Chang. The first round was myself with Absol versus Lori and her Larvesta and that fiery larva is tough, and I won."

"Next was Lynn with Tyrogue against Mollie and her Purloin and Mollie won it" said Jordan.

"Then we had a final Pokemon battle. Clyde with Torchic for the first time ever! Against Lucy and her Crobat, and Torchic won and is now a Combusken!" said Linka.

"What?!" yelled Sunset Shimmer, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Adelaide, Becca and Fluttershy.

"The Torchic is now a Combusken?!" asked Sid.

"Clyde won a Pokemon fight?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Torchic must've used one powerful fire-type move to nail that win" said Adelaide.

"Unbelievable! Is there footage?" asked Becca.

"Even though I don't like it when Pokemon fight, I do know it's they're way of getting stronger and growing up, so I guess I'm proud of Torchic becoming her second evolution" said Fluttershy.

"That has got to be amazing!" said Sunset.

The other ponies were confused by this, but they listened in. "This is getting very interesting, tell us more on how this chic won" said Rarity.

"Or, we could show you guys" Linka pulls out her tablet and show them the holographic footage of the battles they had.

(Skip, An hour later. Spellman Estate.)

They all return back to the Great Gate.

"Well, it has been fun having you guys come over and visit. We can do it again sometime" said Sunset.

"Like in the forest, I'd like to meet more of them Pokemon wildlife" said AppleJack.

"I gotta admit, that battle recording thing we saw looked awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

"That chic became a boss! That was awesome!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Not mostly a boss, from what I read Combusken is the second evolution, the final is Blaziken" replied Twilight.

"I have never been so amazed by chickens before, remind me not to pick a fight with one when we get back to Ponyville" said Rarity. They all chuckle at what Rarity said.

"Well, we're glad you all enjoyed yourselves here on earth" said Lincoln. Adelaide goes to hug Fluttershy. "You are so cute!"

Fluttershy hugs her back. "Aww, you're cuter." They all thought it was so sweet and took a picture.

"Well, we should get going now" said Twilight.

"Actually you guys go ahead. I gotta go and check on my Mamoswine friend in the woods, I'll be home soon girls" said Fluttershy.

"Okay then Fluttershy, have fun" said Pinkie Pie. The ponies all head back through the Great Gate, though AppleJack and Rainbow Dash just have a small race as they pass through.

Sunset chuckles. "Classis Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack."

"So, you ready to go see Mamoswine?" asked Linka.

"Oh yes and his Swinub friends as well" replied Fluttershy.

"Is it cool if we tag along?" asked Becca.

"Of course, though we have to be careful. Mamoswine might not like seeing new company" said Fluttershy.

"We will Fluttershy, and we'll be there should something go wrong" said Lincoln.

"And so will we" said Absol as he goes to them with Arcanine and Lopunny. They all make their way to the back gate of the Spellman Estate walls and into the forest.

(An hour later.)

They all come back to the Estate and head for the Great Gate once more. "It was sure nice of the big guy to not go aggro on all of us" said Sid.

"That was my first time riding on one!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Those Swinub were so cute!" said Adelaide.

"I respect that big fella, he just wants to keep those Swinub safe and healthy, like a dad" said Becca.

"Or a guardian" said Lincoln.

"This has been real nice, and I do love coming here to visit, perhaps when I get a long week off from teaching at the school of friendship I could help you guys look for the new Pokemon and we can learn from them" said Fluttershy.

"Now that sounds like a plan Fluttershy" said Linka. They all are about to get to the Great Gate, but then a portal comes up and Gyro passes though.

They were confused as to why he came there, then their dad and their other siblings come out of the house. "Guys? What the heck is going on?" asked Jordan.

"That's what we wanna know as well dudes" replied Luna. They then look to Gyro.

Then they see some vehicles coming, and coming out are the rest of the Royal Defenders. (Except Loona.)

"Guardian, what is going on?" asked Neil.

"We need to get to the Royal Fortress and begin departure to another world, a species is about to face extinction and we have to rescue them!" replied Gyro.

They were all confused now. "What the heck are you talking about man?" asked Leon.

"What species?" asked Becca.

Gyro then sees the Santiago girl and the Chang's, and Fluttershy. "Good, I guess you can help out as well. We need all hands on deck with this mission! I already told Martin and Victor to get the Royal Fortress Ready."

"W-What?" said Fluttershy in shock.

"Guardian! What in the hell is going on? And what species is in danger of extinction?!" asked Lincoln.

Gyro opens a portal that will take them onboard the Royal Fortress. Then he looks to all of them. "Dinosaurs my friends, Dinosaurs."

They are all shocked and confused, Sid faints.

"D-Dinosaurs?!" said Becca Chang. "We're gonna save Dinosaurs?!"

Gyro smiles. "We're going to Isla Nublar."

(Cue Tyrannosaurus Roar!)

To be continued …..

**A/N: A nice day with the Ponies, Ronnie Anne and the Changs and some nice new friends made as well, but it seems it's almost time to walk with the Dinosaurs who are about to go toe-to-toe with Extinction them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/21/20.**


	269. Ch269 Extinction or Dominion

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 269: Extinction or Dominion.**

(The Royal Fortress, somewhere in the waters of the Midway Islands.)

The Royal Defenders along with Fluttershy, Ronnie Anne and The Chang's are teleported to their destination via Great Gate.

This was the first time Ronnie Anne, Sid, Adelaide, Becca and Fluttershy have been on someplace like this. They notice tons of aircraft and ships headed back to the Fortress and all the personnel running around and getting ready.

"Whoa dudes! This place is so awesome!" said Sid.

"Is this your mobile naval base or something?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

"It is, but explanations later" Lincoln looks to gyro. "Guardian, where are we going?"

They follow Gyro into the FutureTech unified infrastructure and meet up with Martin and Victor typing in the codes of the location their going to. "Are the coordinates implanted in?"

"They are, and we are ready to go" replied Victor.

Martin notices the Royal Defenders, which was normal. But he also notices the others. "And why are they here?"

"We're gonna need some extra hands if we are to save the animals from extinction" said Gyro.

"I'm sorry, did you say save animals from extinction?" asked Penny who comes in, also with her is Sienna Khan and four of her White Fang Guards.

"And is that why I am here as well?" asked Sienna Khan.

"We need all the help we can get, did you bring your best Grimm wranglers with you?" asked Gyro.

"I did, they're all waiting up top for further instructions" replied Sienna.

"What are Grimm Wranglers?" asked Leni.

"The White Fang would learn how to take down Grimm by wrangling them and luring them into wherever we want, most of the times it would be to strike against a cruel village or just to destroy the Grimm to avoid harming any Faunus" replied Sienna.

The last part about using Grimm onto a village was not what they wanted to hear.

Sienna could see things were getting awkward. "That was in the past. We don't wrangle Grimm to siege human camps anymore, just to lure Grimm into a trap so we can take them down."

"That's good to know" replied Linka.

"Okay, okay. So we got that part done, now hit those coordinates now!" said Gyro.

Martin is about to hit the button, but he's stopped by Gwen. "Hold it right there! We're not going elsewhere until you tell us what the plan is!"

"We'll deal with it when we get there!" replied Gyro.

"Not until we setup a plan! We need to know what we're dealing with" said Lincoln.

Gyro sighs. He knows he can't get out of this when they all agreed to this. "Fine, fine. We're going to another earth that has an archipelago of islands and only two have Dinosaurs."

Gyro then puts up the map of the islands. "What the heck?!" They see the names of the six islands.

One that is large and farther from the others and five that are not too far and seem grouped in a bow shape.

"Behold, the islands that were used to sustain dinosaur life. In the name of Dr. Hammond" replied Gyro.

They see the name of the main island of Dinosaurs: Isla Nublar.

Lori sees the name of the other five islands. "Las Cinco Muertes?"

Ronnie Anne understands what this means. "That means, The Five Deaths?"

"Yes, Isla Matanceros, Isla Muerta, Isla Pena, Isla Tacano and Isla Sorna. All of them not too far from the coast of Costa Rica, the only island with the dinosaurs under control is Nublar. But Sorna has dinosaurs, but those dinosaurs might be too aggressive or weren't supposed to be made. InGen is the company that owns Las Cinco Muertes, Hammond and half of InGen runs Nublar" replied Gyro.

"And what's the current situation?" asked Jordan.

"The volcano on Isla Nublar has erupted and is now a fiery eruption ready to unleash holy hell upon the dinosaurs who have freed themselves from captivity" replied Gyro.

"What do you mean by free themselves from captivity? What happened on Isla Nublar?" asked Leni.

Gyro then shows and tells them about what happened on Isla Nublar and the treacherous genetically engineered dinosaur Indominous Rex. Becca and Sid thought it was wrong to make a dinosaur like that, it was more like a monster than a dinosaur.

"Okay, so we know what we're dealing with. So let's get going" said Neil.

Gyro could see they are all on the same page now.

"We can't let them get hurt, they just got their lives back and they need to live it through, not see extinction once again" replied Fluttershy.

"Well then, let's get to it" said Gyro. Martin nods and hits the button, the entire Royal Fortress was now teleported.

(Near Isla Nublar.)

The Royal Fortress is teleported in the waters between Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. They all come to the top deck and are shocked at what they all see.

The volcano on Isla Nublar has erupted, fire and ash are now reigning down onto the island. "This is ….. This is insane!" said Sunset.

"Messed up is more like it" said Sam.

"We have to do something, and we have to do it now!" said Sid.

Then Martin picks up something. "Guys, we got a transmission of ships, they're coming from the other side of the island!"

"We should send some recon in the air" said Linka.

"No! Too risky, only one thing could fly through fire and ash and survive. And I brought them with me" Gyro pushes a button, a large door opens underneath Lincoln and Linka and they both fall in.

"What the hell dude?!" yelled Luna.

"Wait for it" said Gyro. Then two large figures take off with Lincoln and Linka cheering. "Yeah! Oh hell yeah!"

Lincoln and Linka are riding their Netherwhelps, but they weren't Netherwhelps anymore! They're Netherdrakes! Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross.

Both dragons now have their eyes slightly shining, two horns on top of their noses and some small frills on their necks.

"Dude! You brought the dragons here?!" asked Ember.

"Now that is dang awesome!" said Sergei.

"Not Dragons, Drakes. They have grown up, this is what happens when whelps from the Outland consume so much magic" replied Gyro.

Luna then gets an idea. "If they're going up there, then I'm coming too. I ain't letting them go through fire and ash."

Gyro tosses Luna a small frozen skull. "A gift from the ArchLich, summon her now!"

Luna tosses the skull into the air and it unleashes a large Skeleton Dragon of ice, A Frost Wyrm. "Whoa! Now that is what I'm talking about!" Luna hops on and they take off.

Lincoln and Linka were glad to see Luna in the air with them, they make their way to the island and hover above the volcano.

"Guys, this volcano looks like it's gonna do one last eruption and I think it's gonna be big!" said Luna.

Gyro looks to Lori. "Lori, get on one of our choppers and it will drop you off near the island and keep that volcano at bay."

"Literally on it!" Lori hops onto a Twinblade Gunship being piloted by Victor. "Let's proceed!"

Neil uses the communicator. "Do you guys have eyes on the other ships?"

Lincoln, Linka and Luna spot the other ships, but they were too far and then they spot a Brachiosaurus roaring as the lava kills it. They all shed some tears at this poor creature.

"Guys, they left. They took what they could, and a dinosaur has fallen" replied Linka. They could tell she sounds like she's crying.

Gyro was now angry. "Then we save the ones they couldn't. Set out all aircraft and landing vessels, now!"

"Deploy every high speed craft to scout the island for any stragglers!" said Leon.

"We do not leave any dinosaur behind!" Sergei gets onto the Slava Class Cruiser and takes off with some Stingrays and Sea Scorpion Flak ships.

The others stay on the Royal Fortress and wait for it to make landfall and sure enough it does.

"I don't see any dinosaur's guys! Where are they?" asked Adelaide.

Sid then carries Adelaide and puts her into one of the Triage tents. "Hey! What are you doing Sid?!"

"Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt out there. Please!" begged Sid.

Adelaide could tell she was serious. "Okay Sid." Sid smiles and runs back out to the others.

Meanwhile Lori jumps off the Twinblade. "You got this Loud!" yelled Victor.

Lori lands onto the side of the Volcano and looks up to some approaching lava. "Okay. I got this, I got this, I literally got this!" She then uses her powers to push the lava back into the volcano, but the volcano itself is trying to shove it back down.

"Come on Lori! I got this!" Lori tells herself as she struggles to hold off the volcano.

They can all see this happening. "I thought she could control lava and stuff?!" asked Sunset.

Martin then checks on the volcanos history. "Oh my lord! This Volcano is about to create a chain reaction. It's sitting atop an undetected fault line!"

Becky tries to understand this. "So, what your saying is?"

"That Volcano is about to make unleash a powerful blast that will strike down any of the nearby islands and do more damage to this area!" said Martin.

"Then let's make sure it stays on hold!" Neil takes to the skies and flies to Lori's location, he intends to use Deathwing's cataclysmic might to assist in holding off the volcano.

"Why aren't there any dinosaurs coming?!" yelled Carol.

Becca then figures it out. "They must all be in the forest and relying too much on the mainland's sea ports! They've all transferred to the other side!"

Jack Cyber uses the comm link. "Lincoln! What's going on, on that side of the island?!"

Lincoln, Linka and Luna are horrified at what they see. "You won't like it" said Linka.

"This part of the island is nothing more than a lava bed! And we see some dinosaurs trying to look for either higher ground or are jumping into the sea!" replied Lincoln.

Luna flies in with her Frost Wyrm, because the Frost Wyrm is pretty much bigger than any carnivorous dinosaur, it can carry almost all dinosaurs. The Frost Wyrm picks up an Ankylosaurus with one hand and the other carrying a Styrakosaurus. "Dudes! I got a rescue here!"

Hearing that made them smile. Martin looks to the troops. "You heard her! Get the heavy hangars ready!" they all move out and get the large separated hangars and food ready.

"Wait a minute! We're getting dinosaurs here now?!" asked Sid.

"We are, but we have to try and get more! We leave no ancient lizard behind!" yelled Gyro.

"Guys! I got some dinosaurs on my deck, I'm shocked they aren't attacking" said Sergei.

"Really? How hurt are they?" asked Martin.

"They seem to be shaken than hurt, also these dinosaurs scare me" replied Sergei. He is looking at three exhausted dinosaurs. Stegosaurus, Allosaurus and Triceratops. "This is Slava-alpha-1 cruiser, we're headed back to the Royal Fortress."

Then Dana and Carol notice something. "Guys, what is that?"

They all look to the other side of the Royal Fortress and they spot five crocodile looking dinosaurs getting on board.

"Those are Baryonix, but it says that these dinosaurs don't reside on Nublar" replied Martin.

"And luckily they do not eat people, they eat fish" replied Becca.

Leni and Sunset see another island at the distance and they see some dinosaurs by the sea side roaring at them. "I think I see Isla Sorna, and I think those dinosaurs don't wanna be there anymore!" said Leni.

"Why? They're nowhere near the volcano" said Sunset.

"But the Volcanos eruption will cause a massive rain of fire everywhere" said Gyro.

Martin then runs a scan on Isla Sorna. "That island might not be there soon guys, because the eruption is going to cause an underwater tremor and trigger another fault line and its right underneath Sorna!"

"Then we have to get those dinosaurs out of there too!" said Lincoln. "Even if they aren't supposed to be from Nublar." Lincoln then spots some flying dinosaurs headed to the Royal Fortress and staying onto the watch towers, not doing any harm.

They deploy tons of Hercules Transports to arrive to the other island and allow the dinosaurs to get on. For the supersized long necked dinosaurs, they send out Dreadnought warships to pick them up.

They then return with the dinosaurs from Isla Sorna, at the same time Luna and her Frost Wyrm comes down with the two dinosaurs she rescued.

All the dinosaurs are either staying on the deck or just headed for the large hangars to rest, then Sid and Becca see the large dinosaur of Sorna. Spinosaurus.

The large carnivore looks to Isla Nublar and roars at it and runs off the ramp and onto the island.

"What is that thing doing?!" asked Gwen. They just watch the Spinosaurus just disappear into the trees.

Then a Hercules carrying Velociraptor's from Isla Sorna come out and see the island, they look to their alpha female and she nods.

The alpha female Velociraptor looks to Gwen and sniffs her. "Umm guys, what is she doing?" Then the Velociraptor looks to her other pack mates and they leave their eggs at the feet of Gwen and they race off onto Isla Nublar and into the woods.

They are all confused by this. "What. Just. Happened?" asked Timmy.

Gwen looks to the eggs and she heads to the Triage center and places them onto a bunch of warm towels like a next.

"Lincoln, Linka! We got some Isla Sorna Dinosaurs headed into the forest, we have no clue why though" said Gyro.

Fluttershy then understands what was going on. "I think they're trying to get the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar off the island and onto the fortress."

"But why?" asked Leni.

Becca and Sid soon understand what Fluttershy meant. "Ancient Primal Animal instincts!"

"They understand the situation and so they're not going to let the other dinosaurs go extinct!" said Becca.

Sid uses a comm link. "Lincoln, Linka. Can you see the Velociraptor's or the Spinosaurus? If so, then what are they doing?"

Lincoln spots the Spinosaurus. "Guys, Spinosaurus is running through the woods coming back to you guys, and he is not alone!"

"I see the raptors and they got company! A lot of company!" replied Linka.

They all look to the island and to the trees, they then see the forest shake and coming through are a lot of dinosaurs.

"Well I'll be damned!" said Martin.

Victor sees this from his Gunship. "Holy shit! Now that's what I call leading them!"

"That is a whole lot of Dinosaur!" said Peter.

"They all look like their coming in fast!" said Ember and Sam.

"Bring down more ramps! Now!" yelled Boomer.

They get more ramps dropped down and all the dinosaurs head onto the Royal fortress, they all stay on the tarmac or they head into the hangars.

Sienna and her White Fang use whatever medical skills they have to help these creatures, looks like they're wrangling skills won't be necessary.

The Spinosaurus makes it back to the Fortress, but it looks back and sniffs the air. The Velociraptor's do the same thing.

Lincoln and Linka look around from the skies if they can spot anything. "We got no more dinosaur visuals, plus the fire is spreading fast!"

"Lava is now coming out from the ground guys!" said Linka.

"Alright, Lincoln. Linka. Fall back to the Fortress!" said Martin.

"On it!" the Linck twins with their Netherdrakes fly back to the Royal Fortress, and they spot Sergei and his Slava Class Cruiser also headed back with some ships that have dinosaurs on them.

Gyro and Fluttershy look to the Spinosaurus and Velociraptor's and they all wait.

"Please don't let there be another dinosaurs still stuck in there" said Gyro.

The Spinosaurus and Velociraptor's look to each other, then they roar to the island and fall back onto the Royal Fortress.

Gyro and Fluttershy knows what that means. "Get this thing moving now! Go! Go! Go! Go!" yelled Gyro.

"All hands on deck! Royal Fortress is now in motion!" yelled Martin.

They raise back all the ramps onto the Royal Fortress and make way out to sea and away from the island.

They see Lincoln and Nel'Thorious looking at Isla Sorna. "Guys! Look!" They all spot the island shaking violently and some lava spewing out from underneath.

"A good thing we got these guys out of there" said Victor as he comes down with his Twinblade gunship.

Then they remember something. "Guys! Lori and Neil!" said Ronnie Anne.

They all look to the volcano which has now exploded. "Holy freaking smokes!" yelled Luna.

They look to the massive ash cloud, and then they spot Deathwing coming out with Lori on his back.

"Yeah! They made it!" yelled Leon. The others were relieved that they were coming back.

Deathwing lands onto the Royal Fortress and Lori hops off. "That was literally the hardest thing I have ever done" said Lori.

Deathwing turns back into Neil and lays down. "I'm just gonna be here, for a while. I need a kitkat."

They all see the Dinosaurs looking to the islands, they also look to the islands and are a bit disappointed that their homes have been destroyed.

Then they hear a commotion, the Allosaurus was roaring towards the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "And things are just getting started" said Gyro.

"Tranq darts ready!" said Jack Cyber.

"Stop!" yelled Fluttershy. "Look!"

They see the Spinosaurus get between the two aggressive carnivores, technically the Spinosaurus is now the largest carnivore on the platform and the other two had to back down and stay quiet.

They were all impressed by how this once territorial dinosaur is now acting as the peace between meat and plant eaters.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday" said Lincoln as he lands down with Linka.

"We should feed them, all of them" said Linka.

The troops soon come out of the hangar bays and bring with them some meat.

They toss some fish and small rodents to the flying Dinosaurs and they bring some large meat for the carnivores.

They provide the Baryonix and the Spinosaurus with a large Tonka Truck of Fish.

They also have large crates with tons of plants.

Sid, Ronnie Anne, Adelaide and Becca hop onto some aircraft and give some leaves to the long-necked Sauropods.

Gwen then sees the Velociraptor pack looking at her, she leads them to the triage center and carries with her the eggs in the warm towels.

She places them onto the ground and the Velociraptor's take their eggs and take refuge into one of the large hangar bays. The female alpha Velociraptor let's Gwen place her hand onto her head, Gwen smiles. "You're welcome."

The Alpha female then heads back to her pack. Neil stands next to Gwen. "I think you just made a friend."

"Or, I became part of their pack" replied Gwen.

They all tend to each dinosaur as best they can, and while all of that was happening. Martin warps them back to their world.

(Somewhere near Island Cretacia.)

The Royal Fortress is now back home, and all they can see is a vast fog.

"Hey Guardian?" asked Luna. "You think you can clear out this fog?"

"On it" Gyro uses his magic and the fog clears out, all the dinosaurs see the sun and then they all look to the island in front of them.

The Royal Fortress drops its ramps and the dinosaurs from the hangar bays come out and see the place.

They all look to Gyro who is standing at the path of one of the ramps. "Welcome, to Isla Cretacia."

All the Dinosaurs look to each other, and then they look to the island and roar.

They all make their way to the island either fast or walking slowly. Some of them stay behind on the Royal Fortress to have their burns and injuries treated.

Each dinosaur roars to the Royal Defenders as they rush towards the island.

The T-Rex looks to the island, it then sees the Spinosaurus looking at it in anger. The T-Rex then rushes into the island, looking for someplace away from the Spinosaurus territory.

"I wonder why the T-Rex is even afraid of the Spinosaurus. He's just a fish eater" said Dana.

"Something must be off about that dinosaur" said Leni.

This was also making Martin and Victor curious, an InGen made Dinosaur and it's a threat to every meat eating dinosaur there. They'll have to look onto this later.

Adelaide gives one last hug to one of the baby Triceratops. "Go on little fella, be free!" the little dinosaur catches up to its mother and herd.

"This is so beautiful!" said Becca.

"Look at all of them, they all look happy to have a new home" said Sid.

"And this is what the fates wanted, to give these giant lizards a chance to a new life and a new future" replied Gyro.

"I guess you made the right call with this Guardian. Well done" said Neil.

Gwen turns around and see the Velociraptor pack looking at her, while carrying their eggs.

The alpha of the pack nudges her head to Gwen and she hugs her. "Go and keep your family safe girl."

The Alpha raptor then parts from the hug and roars to her pack, and they all race to the island with the eggs, to find a new place to mark their territory and start a new generation and future.

Neil puts his hand around Gwen, and the rest of the kids stand beside her. "You wanna visit those Velociraptor's next time don't ya?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, I think I'm sorta a member of the pack now" said Gwen.

"This whole experience is the best we've ever had" said Linka.

"I totes love how happy they are" said Leni.

All of the flying dinosaurs make way to the trees and cliff sides of the island.

"We'll have to set up some kind of outpost near this island, to keep an eye on each of the dinosaurs and count their population" said Victor.

"We're also going to have to talk to the UN about this" said Martin.

"And I'm sure the guys at the International Wildlife rescue reserve will love this" said Jack Cyber.

"We gotta make sure Poaching cannot be allowed onto this island, or any form of tourism unless they are certified biologists and researchers" said Tadashi.

Then they all spot the Spinosaurus still on the ramp looking towards the island. "What are you waiting for?" the large fish-eater looks down to Fluttershy.

The Spinosaurus snorts and looks to the island and then walks off the ramp and onto the sandy shores. The large dinosaur looks back to the Royal Fortress and the people on board, the dinosaur does a roar into the air and runs into the forest, until it was no longer in view.

"And now, they have their own future here. As well as us" said Sienna Khan.

Then Jack Cyber and Tadashi check on the list of dinosaurs that were in the journal of the park.

"Guys, we're missing one dinosaur" said Tadashi. They all look to him in shock.

"What?" asked Sergei.

"Which one?" asked Becca.

"Mosasaurus" replied Jack Cyber.

"That's a swimming dinosaur, maybe it escaped before the volcano could harm it" said Sid.

"Then I feel sorry for the people in that earth when they go face-to-face with a swimming Apex Predator" replied Neil.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And here we are now! The Dinosaurs of Jurassic World are safe from extinction in this new world, while the other ones rescued earlier will have to live their life as the movie was made for them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/21/20 - 3/22/20.**


	270. Ch270 Cretacia Outposts

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 270: Cretacia Outposts**

(Royal Fortress.)

Every aircraft is taking to the skies and entering patrol, they're location is somewhere in the pacific and a fog is blocking everything. Now normally aircraft patrolling shouldn't be flying through fogs, but this is FutureTech. All they're aircraft are armed with advanced aerial detection systems allowing them to pinpoint each other's location even through the dead of night to thick fogs.

But two winged creatures are airborne and flying through the fog, the two riders are using special detection masks through the fog, giving their mounts instructions via telepathy on where to go.

And those two flying figures are the Netherdrakes Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross, and with them their riders/partners Lincoln and Linka.

"Man, this sure is awesome" said Linka.

"Next to having the Vulture Bike, this has got to be the best thing ever" replied Lincoln.

They do a few barrel roles and send some small fire blasts into the air.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross come and visit more? I mean don't get me wrong I love having them around, but usually they should be in Ever After High with their other dragon friends having some fun and training a bit more" said Linka.

"Prof. Evil Queen did say that they're no longer Whelps, which means they can come by and visit whenever they want. Which really beats driving to our destinations" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, they have to go back to the dragon stables back in Ever After High. We don't have one here in our homes" said Linka.

"Yeah, that is true" Lincoln then notices something else flying with them in the air. "Sis, we're not alone."

Linka and her Netherdrake also notice this. A few Pterosaurs are flying by their sides. "Now this is awesome, almost makes us like a flock of geese."

Her Netherdrake chuckles at that joke, and so does Lincoln and Nel'Thorious. "Yeah, does look like it."

They then fly upwards with the flying dinosaurs behind them, and they use their powerful wings to move all the clouds aside and reveals the Island of Cretacia or Isla Cretacia. The home of the Dinosaurs of Isla Nublar and Sorna.

They all take in the view of this remarkable land mass somewhere near the northern area far from the American mainland.

"This is a sight we can't ever beat looking at" said Linka.

"True to that, and looks like some of the locals still recognize us" said Lincoln.

They both look down and see the grasslands and spot lots of Dinosaur herds bellowing at them, as if they are being greeted.

They even see a Tyrannosaurus chasing down some plant eaters, it stops and roars at them. Then it goes back to chasing.

"Is it wrong to let the meat-eaters chase down some of these dinosaurs for food?" asked Linka.

"It's nature sis. We can't go around and feed the dinosaurs as if it were a zoo, they have to survive on their own and muster the instincts they gained from the past. Though some of these meat-eaters seem tamed, some of them" replied Lincoln.

They then fly low amongst the herds of Brachiosaurus and fly by all of their tall legs and necks.

"This is so cool, it's like we're walking with dinosaurs" said Lincoln.

"More like marching with dinosaurs" said Linka.

They then take off to the skies with the large flock of Pterosaurs and Rhampyrohincus.

From above the do spot someone trudging through the grasslands on his Rapidash. "That's a first, a Pokemon in a dinosaur's island" said Lincoln.

"Only one person has a Rapidash, and he's the only person we know who has a Rapidash" said Linka.

"Peter "Pyron" Sharp!" replied the twins.

On the ground It is Peter, and he is riding Rapidash through the grasslands and making perfect speed strides, but he is not alone. Alongside to his left and right are Velociraptor's. None of them look like they're trying to attack him.

Peter smiles. "Alright, alright then. Let's go hunting boys!"

With the Velociraptor's he leads them to a herd of Paracephelasaurus, the large plant-eaters spot them and start running.

"Come on now! Come on!" yelled Peter. The Velociraptor's roar and strike one of the oldest of the herds, and with that Peter splits away and rides off elsewhere. "Happy meals boys! See ya back at the outpost."

Peter Sharp rides off with Rapidash. He looks to his Pokemon. "Glad we didn't have to see that, I don't think we shouldn't be witnessing savagery from them." Rapidash also agrees.

They make their way to one of their outposts on the island.

(Outpost Razorous-Raptor.)

Some troops spot Peter Sharp coming in hot with Rapidash, they open the main gate and Peter sharp and Rapidash pass through.

They enter the facility and look around, there are some Allied structures and a few dinosaurs getting treated from their sickness, the staff is composed of humans and Faunus and they all enjoy working in this area. "Now this is what I call a medical triage, for dinosaurs."

Peter then gets off of Rapidash and lets her graze on the grass, alongside a Triceratops and her youngling.

Peter then sees Becca Chang tending to one of the sick Stegosaurus, and with her is Becky Jill Miller, in her hero Fire form. "Hey girls, how are things here?"

"Pretty much booked, this is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to my career" said Becca.

"We've already healed twenty different dinosaurs and this big girl is twenty one, we have five more to go" replied Becky.

Peter then looks to Becca Chang. "You miss working at the zoo?"

Becca sighs. "Sorta, I know it's only been twenty four hours since I had to resign and take up this new job. I do miss the zoo, I miss Bitsy, the monkeys, Keon, and pretty much everyone. But I know they would want me to be the first in our world to be a medical expert and trainer with these lovely creatures of the past. They have it handled at the zoo, and if not I could swing by and help or they can call me and I can give them some advice."

"And how did your family take it?" asked Becky.

Becca chuckles. "Oh, you should've seen the looks on their faces! Sid and Adelaide were so excited and they wanted to know when they could come by and visit this place, my husband Stanley was proud of me and wanted to know what kind of vehicles this place has, I told him that the tech here is advanced and I don't think they'll let him drive any of them."

"As much as I respect that GLART conductor, I don't want him anywhere near every vehicle her at the outposts. He wrecks something, he has to report to FutureTech, and that means some unfriendly words from Martin" replied Peter.

"Exactly, also when I told the rest of the apartment about my new job, the Casagrandes and everyone wanted to throw a party in celebration. There was a lot of food" replied Becca. "And I have some of it for my lunch, and it is still too many."

"You can't offer the food to the dinosaurs, It's not for them" said Becky.

"I know that Becky, these big boys and girls need food that speaks to their stomachs" replied Becca.

Peter and Becky had no clue how to respond to what she just said. "Okay, so where the heck are Sid and Adelaide now?" asked Peter.

"They just finished school for the day and are right now enjoying a small ride on our resident top gun predator" replied Becca.

(Outpost Aqua-Spinos.)

This outpost is run by the Soviet forces, and is near a large lake and not too far a marsh land. They have a Naval Shipyard nearby to deploy sea forces onto this massive Lake.

Leon and Dana are using binoculars and are watching through the waters.

"Where the heck are they?" asked Leon.

"They'll surface soon, that big guy doesn't eat people or other animals" replied Dana.

Then they see some frills surfacing and then they see Ronnie Anne and Sid and Adelaide all three of them in their bathing suits and water floaties, goggles and snorkels.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" cheered Ronnie Anne.

"Better than a submarine tour! Even though we've never been on one" said Sid.

"You are so cool Shepherd!" Adelaide hugs the back of the Spinosaurus. The large Fish-Eating dinosaurs roars and looks as if it's ready to dive.

The three girls were excited. "Yeah! One more time!" and they dive.

Leon and Dana chuckle. "Those kids really love being here" said Leon.

"Walking with Dinosaurs, flying with Dinosaurs, Racing with Dinosaurs and swimming with Dinosaurs" said Dana.

"But it's not fully swimming with Dinosaurs unless we have every aquatic based prehistoric super lizard, and that big guy is still in the other earth doing who knows what to anything in the water" said Leon.

"I feel bad for surfers and sharks, and also whales" replied Dana.

Okay, so it turns out they named the Spinosaurus Shepherd. Why? Go back to the last chapter and figure it out.

(Back at Outpost Razorous-Raptor.)

"They're probably going to send some selfies about the whole Dinosaur thing, I can't blame em, this is cool" replied Becca as she applies the sedative to the Stegosaurus.

"And I really like doing this, using my healing powers to help heal them" said Becky.

"How come you're not healing them as fast as you heal wounded or sick people?" asked Peter.

"Well, Dinosaurs are large creatures and when I heal them with my healing flames it takes time. Also they're geno code is far more unique than any creature living in the realms" replied Becky.

"She has a point, they were made by InGen. I wonder how that group of tyrant business people handling" said Becca. She seemed unhappy with the name InGen.

"From what I heard from the Guardian, InGen tried to sell the dinosaurs they rescued from the island" replied Peter.

All of the personnel, Dinosaurs, Rapidash and Becca and Becky stop and look to him. "What?!"

Peter sees how shocked they all are. "Oh, I guess none of you got the word." Peter then tells them about what happened at what was happening in the other earth after they rescued the Dinosaurs from Isla Nublar.

This was news that Becca Chang did not see coming. She decided to keep this a secret from her kids, she doesn't want them to do anything risky if they find out.

"Well, that's what they get for trying to sell Dinosaurs, now the humans there have to learn how to adapt to living amongst the dinosaurs. Whether they like it or not!" replied Becky.

"True" Then something does come into Peter's mind as everyone goes back to their work. "Becky, how the hell do you know this smart stuff? Your juts a teenager."

Becky chuckles. "First off, I'm eighteen and my slight knowledge factor is all from learning from my boyfriend."

"Figures, you learn from the nerd of FutureTech, and sure as heck Carol Pingrey is gonna be the same as well" replied Peter.

"True, also Gwen and Neil are here, along with Luna" replied Becky.

"Okay, I know Luna is here because Sam told me. But I did not know Neil and Gwen Spellman would be present. What are they doing here anyway?" asked Peter.

"Raptor medical pen" replied Becky and Becca.

Peter was now confused. "Now what in the hell would they be doing there?"

(Velociraptor medical Pen.)

Gwen is going around the raptor pen while in her hero attire, and is stalking through the tall grass. She slowly creeps around the grass, she looks to her left and right and listens closely.

And then she comes out and points her bow and arrow to a surfacing Velociraptor one foot from her.

She then smiles and lowers her Bow and Arrow. "Nice, close but impressive. You need to improve on your stealth skills if you wanna stalk something through the grass, also I see your leg is healing."

Gwen and one of the male Velociraptor's leave the tall grass and make their way to a part of the pen where it has tall trees and a warm temperature.

There, Luna and Sam are using their powers to clearing the area of any insects that could bring harm to the eggs being incubated there.

And no they are not incubated in glass containers. The eggs are on the ground on warm mud areas. The female Alpha Velociraptor is shifting the position of one of the eggs.

The Velociraptor alpha then sees Gwen arriving with one of her still healing pack member. "Hey there Shiva. The eggs look comfortable." (Yes, Gwen named her Shiva. No clue why.)

The female raptor does a light squeal, Gwen smiles and helps shit one of the eggs to keep them warm.

"You're gonna be a great mother, and leader to these next generation Raptor's" replied Gwen.

Then they spot Neil arriving with Lily in his arms. "Hey girls, how are things?"

"Hey pops, Sam and I are done helping out" said Luna.

"We're gonna go and see how Lincoln and Linka are doing. Wherever they are" replied Sam.

"They were both spotted flying somewhere on the northern sector of the island. You can't miss em" replied Neil.

"Got it, later pops" Luna and Sam then take their leave from the medical Pen.

Neil then approaches Gwen and the Velociraptor's. "So, the eggs comfortable with their environment?"

"They are, and I'm still proud that Shiva would bring her eggs to this outpost. She's now at a liking to kind hearted humans, mostly alpha moms" replied Gwen.

"Can you blame her? There have been reports of Oviraptors snatching up eggs lately, a few Carnataurs from Outpost Rava-Taurus are on the hunt for these little annoying egg eaters, we have to maintain the population of the dinosaurs and avoid extinction" replied Neil.

Shiva then looks to Lily and brings her snout closer to the baby. Lily giggles and hugs the Velociraptor's head. The Alpha Velociraptor female liked Lily and closed her eyes and settled into Lily's small hug.

"Aww, she likes Lily already" said Gwen. Neil then hands Lily to Gwen. Gwen takes a seat onto the ground and Shiva sits next to them.

"This is the only time I'll come to visit. We still have our lives back in Royal Woods" replied Gwen.

Neil sits next to them. "True, we can only come here once every three weeks. Orders from McKenzie of course and in agreement with our two commanders/kids."

Gwen then leans onto Neil and he hugs her closer. Then they spot the other Velociraptor's back from hunting. "And this is where we take our leave, we should go before they start eating what they hunted out there" said Neil.

They all get up, Gwen looks to Shiva. "Stay safe girl, and keep your pack alive. I'll come back and visit after three weeks okay?"

The Alpha Velociraptor nods and then she checks on the meat her pack hunted.

Gwen, Neil and Lily take their leave from the pen. "Odd, how on earth do they understand us?" asked Gwen.

"Martin and Victor ran some tests with the DNA strands of each dinosaur. They said it was not easy to obtain" replied Neil.

"And what are the results?" asked Gwen.

"From what Martin said, InGen made them to replicate as if they were still living their lives like they weren't annihilated by that asteroid. Victor also states that the dinosaurs may have also unlocked they're adaptive and evolutionary code within their DNA, which means they adapt to whatever creature or being they have a liking to or trust, it's an animal's instinct to trust others, no matter who or what they are" replied Neil.

Gwen knows that Shiva trusts her, and that's what makes Gwen like about these vicious family of Velociraptor's.

They head enter the open field of the outpost and spot Peter, Becky and Becca Chang tending to a sick Triceratops and her baby. Then they spot Luna and Sam take off on Luna's Frost Wyrm.

"First is the Faunus and now come the Dinos. It's only a matter of time before we let them onto the mainland to live amongst humanity" said Neil.

"But that'll be a long while" said Gwen.

(Royal Fortress, FutureTech HQ.)

Jack Cyber, Martin and Victor are busy going through the new data and research on the dinosaurs.

"This is nice, first we finished our research and creation of Command and Conquer Tech and now we're reverse engineering dinosaurs. This is so awesome!" said Victor.

"We still have tons of research to go by. A lot of Dinosaur codes to analyze and figure out, this could also help with project Lazarus" replied Martin.

"The guys right, we have Mammoth's now, we brought back all of the extinct Darwin's Finches, the Black Rhinoceros and the Dodo. Though, I don't know what we get from those oversized flightless birds" said Jack Cyber.

All three of them realize this. "No clue man, maybe we can feed some of them to the dinosaurs, have the birds populate there as well as the Galapagos" replied Victor.

"Sounds like a plan, and we still have tons of other extinct animals to revive" said Martin.

"Like the Elephant Bird?" asked Jack Cyber.

"And tons of others" said Victor.

"Can someone tell me again why Tadashi isn't here?" asked Martin.

"Our work on the Royal Fortress is done, now he'll remain back in San Fransokyo for the whole month. He'll come by and visit, like the upcoming Birthday of our resident Airship Commander" said Jack Cyber.

"Oh yeah, Boomer's Birthday. We gotta figure out how to celebrate that one" said Victor.

"We'll get to that when we get there, we have work to do as of now" said Martin. He looks to the outposts that have been placed on Isla Cretacia.

Outpost Razorous-Raptor: Grasslands.

Outpost Aqua-Spinos: Largest Lake on the island.

Outpost Rava-Taurus: Forested zone.

Outpost Aeria-Pteros: Somewhere near the Cliffside on the west area of the island

Outpost Siesmo-Gaia: Largest open grasslands on the island.

Outpost Alpha-Saurus: Somewhere near the Volcano's summit.

"We have a hell of a lot of work on our hands" said Martin.

Just as they all sip they're coffee, Penny comes in. "I got a report from Remnant. Cinder Fall is not dead."

They all spit out their coffee. "What?!" Then they feel the pain of the coffee on each other's faces. "Oh shit that hurts!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Aftermath of the Dinosaurs living in Isla Cretacia. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/22/20.**


	271. Ch271 Pets Peeved

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 271: Pets Peeved**

(Spellman Estate.)

The sun shines onto the large home of the Spellman's.

As the sun hits the window of the living room, it shines onto the large pet bed of a certain Fox, Cat and their Kit-Tens.

Washington sits up and yawns, he then looks to his sleeping mate and kisses her cheek. This makes Victoria wake up and look at him and smile.

"Good morning Victoria" greeted Washington.

"And a Good morning to you Washington" replied Victoria.

They both look to their sleeping little ones who all start to stir, some of them yawn and open their eyes.

They look to their parents and smile, they make some small squeals and meows.

"Looks like their awake now, and still precious" said Victoria.

Washington pats Eugenie and nuzzles onto Sam. This makes them happy and nuzzle back.

Victoria then stays still and waits for her little ones to drink their milk, and eventually they do,

"So, you want me to grab you something to eat from the kitchen?" asked Washington."

"Yes please. Whatever they're eating or something else" replied Victoria. They both share a small kiss, and Washington heads for the kitchen.

He does pass by a vacuum cleaner moving on its own. This makes Washington chuckle. _'Heh, reminds me of the time me and the gang bought those circle vacuum cleaners online.'_

He then enters the kitchen and sees Neil already making breakfast. Neil does notice the fox. "And a good morning my boy." He hands Washington a large food bowl with some pet food and bacon and sardines.

"Go and be there for Victoria, also I'll be sending the water and tray of milk later" said Neil.

Washington nods and heads back into the living room, he walks past Luna, Lincoln, Sunset and Timmy.

All of the kids seem sluggish and still tired. "Looks like they wanna go back to sleep, I wonder why they're even awake right now. It's Saturday."

Washington makes it back to Victoria and he places the food bowl down. "Wow, Neil really knows how to treat everyone in the family with good food" said Victoria.

"He cares for all of us, family is what matters to him and the others, and to us as well" replied Washington.

Victoria then sees her little ones were done drinking their milk from her, they then wander around the large bed and ruffle up some of the plush toys with them.

Washington and Victoria then eat their breakfast and watch over their playing little ones.

"You know, sooner or later they're gonna have to learn to wander around the back yard" said Washington.

"True, but I don't want them to go there just yet. They're still so young and it's a big world out there. They will be curious, including about …. us" said Victoria.

Washington knows what she means, they will wanna know why there aren't others like them and they won't like how Washington and Victoria had to fight their way to save themselves from the humans they once called friends, and they might ask how they got their names.

"We'll get to that when the time comes, as of now let's enjoy this time we have with them" said Washington.

"Alright Wash" replied Victoria. They both continue to eat their breakfast.

Then Courage arrives with the tray of water and milk. "You two look happy for the day?"

"Aren't we always happy for the day? So, what news from the fam Courage?" asked Victoria.

"Well, today the rest of the family will be headed to see Lynn Loud at her opening baseball game. Which means we're gonna be alone here in the house and we might have some guests" replied Courage.

"Guests? What kind of guests?" asked Washington.

"The Louds can't leave their pets behind at home, last time they did the house was a mess. Turns out they were chasing a rat and it ended in disaster" replied Courage.

"Yikes! So they're gonna drop them off here?" asked Washington.

"Pretty much, we have to try and get along with them and try not to cause any trouble" replied Courage.

Something came into Victoria's thoughts. "When you meant all the pets? Which ones?"

"That would be Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's and probably Hops. Oh, and Jordan's dog Ajax is also staying here as well. She's gonna see the baseball game" replied Courage.

"Let's hope there won't be any trouble when they get here. Otherwise it's gonna be like when we used to live with the Livingstone's" replied Washington.

"And how can Cliff the cat suck at catching a mouse? How does he fail so hard and yet cause damage to the house?" asked Victoria.

Courage chuckles. "Yup, we're gonna get along with them just nicely."

"What about the Pokemon? Are they staying home as well?" asked Washington.

"Nope, they're coming with them. They also said they might have a Pokemon battle afterwards" replied Courage.

"I got a feeling one of them might evolve" said Victoria.

They then see Linka and Leni approach the pets and sit down next to the pet bed.

Both girls watch over the little ones and also play with them.

"No matter how many times we come and see these little guys, they're still cute!" said Leni.

"Kinda like Sergei and Loona's pups" replied Linka. She then looks to Courage. "Did you tell them that we'll be leaving the loud pets and Jordan's dog here?"

Courage nods. Linka smiles and pats his head. "Good boy Courage."

Leni picks up Suzie and the little kit nuzzles on her face. "Aww! You're so sweet Suzie!"

Lincoln and Luna also join in, Lincoln pats Washington's head and Luna scratches Victoria's back.

"When do you dudes think it'll be time to let these little ones run around the backyard?" asked Luna.

"Once they learn to run instead of walk and crawl. Also, it's the choice of the parents" replied Lincoln.

"He's right" replied Sunset. She and Timmy also come in and look at the little ones of their cat and fox.

Washington and Victoria were happy to see the family bond with all of them, and then the Pokemon also arrive and join in.

(Hours Later.)

Washington and Victoria are watching some TV with Courage and their little ones.

Then they see the rest of the family come down the stairs, all dressed and ready.

"Okay guys, the Louds are here, which means we should get going" said Neil.

Gwen comes down with Lily. "We got everything and all of us have no plans for today."

Then they hear a knock on the door. "The Louds are here, should I let them in?" asked Harv.

"Do it" replied Lincoln. The main doors open and the loud pets come in, and Ajax is also there.

Lincoln and Jordan hug and share a small kiss. "Ajax will be well behaved while he's here, because if he does something wrong" Jordan looks to her dog, her face changes to stern. "Then someone won't be having bacon for breakfast for the next two months."

Ajax's smile fades hearing that, he does not want to make his mama upset.

Washington, Victoria and Courage, as well as the loud pets were a bit startled to see Jordan respond like this. She seemed way more dominant than Lincoln and the other Spellman's.

They all are about to head out. "Be safe you guys, and please get along" said Leni.

"We'll be back later in the day" said Sunset.

Linka goes over to hug Courage. "If anything goes wrong, than you know what to do boy."

Courage hugs her back and nods. He knows what to do, he was given a phone for a reason.

The Spellman's with their Pokemon and Jordan take their leave and follow the Louds and head into Royal Woods to watch Lynn Jr and her team in the opening season of baseball.

Charles sniffs around the house and then he runs into the two kittens, two kits and the one hybrid Kit-tten.

Charles is confused by this. Then Geo appears in his hamster ball, the little ones spot him and start to roll him around the living room as if he were a toy.

Geo didn't mind, he was used to this back when Lily was part of the loud family.

Cliff was confused by these little ones, including the fox-cat hybrid.

But then he spots the grey female cat on the couch yawning. Cliff had stars in his eyes looking at her, he wanted to apache this majestic female tabby. But he's stopped in place by Ajax.

Cliff was confused by this, but then Ajax barks and motions the black cat to look again.

Cliff sees a fox laying onto the couch and the grey cat purring onto him and also laying down. Cliff was confused and shocked, he then looks at the little ones and he puts the pieces of the puzzle together and faints.

Charles also figures this our and is shocked. A cat and a fox together, with little ones. He was intimidated when Lincoln got himself a Pokemon, but he got sued to them and all the other Pokemon around Royal Woods.

But he never knew about Lincoln and the Spellman's owning a fox and having hybrid little ones, okay one hybrid.

Walt's knew when he heard about it on the TV. Right now the canary is sitting on the armrest of the chair next to Courage who switches the channel to a nature channel.

Walt's falls in love with the female bird on the TV and wants to join the bird, but he hits the screen and falls to the ground. Courage is freaked out by this. "Geez Walt's, it's not really here. Also, you can't see glass."

Ajax chuckles at this, and he feels his tail being tugged.

He looks and sees it was the Kit-tten George having a tug of war with his tail.

Ajax didn't seem to mind, and wagged his tail making it a challenge for the Kit-tten.

Hops on the other hand enjoys being chased by the two kittens, he wants them to improve with their catching skills, unlike a certain black cat who couldn't take down a rat in the house!

Charles remains watching over Washington and Victoria, he was curious but he cannot go anywhere near them with Jordan's Australian Shepherd within the area.

Washington and Victoria were happy to see Jordan's dog acting like this, he was like a guard dog. That or he's doing this as to not lose his bacon privileges.

Courage watches as Walt's tries to woo the female bird on TV, then it changes and they see a puma which startles the canary and makes him hide behind Cliff.

The cat awakens and pries Walt's off of him. Cliff decides to leave Washington and Victoria be and lay down near the living room window and nap.

(An hour later.)

Courage looks at the time and gets off the couch. "I'm headed to the kitchen to make us some lunch, you guys want some?"

Ajax barks and wags his tail, so does Charles.

Geo stops being rolled around and hits the wall. He opens his ball and gives a dizzy thumbs up.

Cliff is still asleep and Walt's decides to join Courage to look around the house.

"We could use something to eat" replied Washington. He then looks to his mate. "What about you Victoria?"

"Yeah, I am feeling kinda hungry" she then looks down and sees her little ones looking to her. "And it looks like their hungry too."

Victoria gets down the couch and lays down onto the pet bed, Washington helps the little ones go to their mother and they drink milk.

Courage then heads to the kitchen and looks around at what he can make for lunch.

Courage uses a chair and checks the cupboards and he grabs some biscuits, fish crackers, some reheated cupcakes and dog biscuits.

He places all of them onto one big food bowl and also grabs two trays and fills one with milk and the other with water, he also grabs two cans of soda.

Courage then realizes. "Oh right! My lunch!" He grabs some bread and makes himself a sandwich, he then tosses one slice of bread and Walt's catches it. "Nice catch."

He then returns back to the living room and brings them the food. He does see Cliff awake and watching TV. "Okay, so Charles and Ajax you guys get the dog biscuits, fish crackers for Cliff, biscuits for Geo, Walt's already has his bread and Victoria and Washington can have the cupcakes and I myself have sandwich."

"And of course I got you guys something to drink" Courage then tosses one of the soda cans to Washington. "Thanks Courage."

Hops just eats some flies in a bag he packed with him.

They all eat their lunch and enjoy this time they all have in the living room.

(Later, Afternoon.)

Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's and Ajax are now in the backyard. Running around and playing.

Washington and Victoria are both sitting underneath the shade of the tree.

Courage decided to stay indoors and lay next to the sleeping Kittens, Kits and Kit-tten. All the little ones are laying on top of Courage's belly.

Washington and Victoria then notice Ajax and Charles go to them with a stick. Washington chuckles. "Okay guys, go get it" Washington throws the stick and the two dogs go after it.

Charles catches the stick, but then he sees Ajax looking at something. Charles barks at him to get his attention.

Ajax looks to Charles and then onto where he was looking at, both dogs spot something in the trees.

It looked like a green-colored monkey with a small stick in its hand.

Hops, Cliff, Geo and Walt's notice the two dogs also looking at something. They approach them.

Washington and Victoria notice all the pets going to where Ajax and Charles are and follow them.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Victoria.

Ajax barks and Charles points, they all look closely and spot the monkey.

"Wait a minute! That's the new grass-type monkey Pokemon! The Spellman's have been trying to figure out what it is!" said Washington.

They then see the grass-type monkey Pokémon climb up higher on the tree, it then uses razor leaf onto a drone that was above the estate.

The pets were shocked. How did they not notice that there?

The drone crashes onto the wall of the house, the grass-type monkey Pokémon cheers, jumps off the tree and lands in front of the damaged drone.

The pets all approach the drone. It looked like one of those drones people use to watch over places as a hobby.

Washington and Victoria look closely at the drone and they see the name on the side. "Royal Woods Radio Shack?"

"This thing is from town?" asked Victoria.

Then the drones camera moves and looks at them, but then it shifts itself to look at Washington and Victoria.

For some reason it freaked them out, like they know it or it seems like someone familiar was watching them.

Seeing this as a threat Ajax tries to gnaw onto the drone, and then the grass-type monkey uses its small stick to whack it.

And soon Hops, Charles, Walt's, Geo and Cliff join in trying to damage the drone. Washington then grabs a fallen tree branch and starts hitting it, and Victoria uses her claws onto the drone's lens.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" they all turn around and see Jordan and Lincoln looking at them.

The pets stop their assault and the grass-type Pokemon runs back into the woods.

"Was that the new grass-type Pokemon?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan goes to Ajax. "What did I tell you about causing trouble?"

Ajax tried to speak out, but Washington and Victoria started growling and meowing as if they're trying to speak to them.

Jordan and Lincoln are both confused, then they saw the drone and how damaged it was. They see the name on the side, and then they figured it out. "We gotta take this inside, now!" said Lincoln

Jordan goes to Ajax and pats his head. "Good boy." The dog barks and smiles at the good job he's done.

(Inside.)

They are all in the dining room looking at the wrecked drone. "So, the pets fought this thing because they thought it was a threat?" asked sunset.

'We believe so, and I think that new Grass-type Pokemon helped them" replied Lincoln.

Lisa takes a look at the drone. "Hmm, this seems like something from the late 2010. Someone had to be cheap to buy this thing."

Then they see the camera move, it startled them. "Whoa, whoa! It's still alive!" said Luna.

Neil and Gwen look to the camera. The camera then turns off.

"Someone was watching us" said Leni with concern.

Then Lincoln looks to the pets. "Or someone was watching them."

They were all shocked by what he said. "What? Why?" asked Lana.

"Who in the right mind would do that?" asked Luan.

They felt worried, but had no answer to it. "I don't know guys, can we track down who it was?" Lincoln asks Lisa.

"Sadly no, this is old tech and has no tracking system for me to use. So primitive" replied Lisa.

"But this thing was from RadioShack, maybe we can find out who purchase it there" said Timmy.

"Good idea, then we can figure out who wanted to spy on our pets" said Gwen.

"Should we bring this up with FutureTech?" asked Lori.

"No, we can handle this on our own. The guys at the Royal Fortress have their own things to deal with" said Linka.

Washington and Victoria lay next to their little ones who are still asleep. They were both worried about that drone that was watching them, it felt too familiar.

"Washington, what was that drone doing?" asked Victoria.

"I don't know, but I did not like it at all. And it felt …. So familiar, like I hate it. For doing something so wrong and cruel!" replied Washington.

Courage and the other pets approach them. "Whatever it was guys, we got your back. We're pets from the Louds, Spellmans and Rosato's. We're all family."

The other pets also agreed, this made Washington and Victoria happy to have some pet allies have their backs, unlike the other pets they once called friends.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan notice this and smile. "Looks like they're getting along. I wonder what they did here while we were gone?" asked Linka.

"Maybe they'll let us know when the time is right, I doubt they did any damage here besides that drone" replied Lincoln.

"Unlike what they did to our house" said Lynn Sr.

"I still questions as to how a feline like Cliff failed to take down a single rat, but caused some of the damage around the house" said Lisa.

"I guess he's not feline ready to tell us that one! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan. They all groan at that pun, all but Lynn Sr.

Lincoln and Linka were both thinking on when to tell Luan the big surprise they have for her. But they'll have to wait, wait for the right moment.

(Somewhere ten yards from the Spellman Estate.)

A white and blue striped RV is parked near the woods and a couple look at the TV screen at the screen shot of the pets they saw. They were mostly focused onto the Fox and the Cat.

"We didn't see the little ones" said the brown short-haired woman.

"I know, but that was way too close. We can't let them catch us in what we're doing, but at least we got to see Victoria" said the tall blonde man with glasses.

They both put their hands onto the image of Victoria.

"It's because of that fox that we called out pet. He made her like this, he made her wild" said the woman in slight anger.

"I know, I agree with that one. We'll need time to think of our next move. For now, we lay low" replied the man. He tries to comfort his wife.

"Yes, we should get going now. We can begin when we have a plan" replied the woman.

They start the RV and they drive away from Royal Woods and head out of the border.

Unknown to them, that a man in his Super Kirov Airship from a distance uses his binoculars and sees the RV leaving. "What the hell is this about?"

He then activates his long ranged sensors and it takes a picture of the RV and he saves it into the security files system. "Looks like I got some observations to do."

To be continued …..

**A/N: What was supposed to be a normal pet moment, turns into mystery. Try and figure out who were those two watching them. Leave a review and tell me what you al think.**

**Date Made: 3/23/20.**


	272. Ch272 Game Stream 32

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 272: Game Stream 3.2**

Sunset: What is up my people, this is Sunset and welcome back to Shimmer Cove and as of right now we're playing something else. Get ready for some RTS!

The game starts with the title of Company of Heroes and they enter online multiplayer.

Lincoln: I'm set and ready. Which map are we going to?

Sergei: Well we are the allies so maybe we should go for a map that could give us some open room and provide some structural wide areas for some open combat.

Sunset: Coming from someone who's been in war you know a lot.

Martin: Alright! So which map is it then?

Sunset scrolls through the maps and finds one.

Sunset: Got it! City 17, Russia.

Lincoln: I'm reading the history, this place has a lot of open areas for an ambush, let it be sniper or tank.

Sergei: This kinda reminds me of Stalingrad, except Stalingrad was way more devastated than this industrial zone.

Martin: We're gonna start somewhere in the south, that's where we're outposted. Also, who the hell are we fighting?

Lincoln: We are 4v4, so obviously from the text I got earlier, we are going up against Leon, Victor, Boomer and Gyro.

They all remain silent.

Sunset: What?

Sergei: So they're the axis powers we're up against?

Martin: It's gonna suck for them, we got three factions on the allies and the axis only has the Wehrmacht and the Obberkommando West.

Lincoln: So let's get to it then. I call dibs on the US forces.

Sergei: Obviously I'm picking the soviets.

Martin: Guess I'm the British faction.

Lincoln: What about you sis? US Forces? Soviet Union? British Empire?

Martin: Dude, the way you said that was nice.

Sunset goes through the different bulletin boards and commanders useful on all three factions.

Sunset: Okay, I guess I pick the US of A.

Sergei: So we have two Americans, one brit and one ruski. Sounds fair.

Lincoln: Let's lock and load, and be careful with the opposing side.

Sunset: Everyone ready?

Martin: Our opponents are ready.

Sergei: Let's do this thing!

Sunset: And start!

The game loads up and shows the names and factions chosen by both side.

Sunset: US Forces, Lincoln: US Forces, Sergei: Soviet Forces, Martin: British Forces.

Leon: Wehrmacht, Gyro: Wehrmacht, Boomer: Obberkommando West, Victor: Obberkommando West.

Lincoln: If i should be honest, then i have to say that we have to be careful with the opposing side. The Obberkommando west is pretty dangerous even with their ** Sturmpioneers ** alone.

Sunset: Did we pick our commanders for the job?

Martin: Sure as hell. Got me hands on ** Mobile Assault Regiment **. What did you guys pick?

Sunset: I picked the ** Rifle Company **. I like the looks of that ** Sherman Tank **.

Sergei: Lock me down with ** Shock Troop Heavy Tactics **! This is what I like to see!

Lincoln: the skis are mine with the ** Airborne Company **.

Martin: So, we got ourselves a sort of balanced economy. Let's hope the opposing side didn't pick anything ruthless, otherwise we're done for.

Sergei: Games starting.

The map is shown and they set out their ** Combat Engineers **, ** RE Sappers ** and ** Rear Echelon Troops ** onto the front line

Sunset: I'm taking the city ruins with Martin.

Martin: (chuckles) Guys, this is awesome. One US force for either of us.

Sergei: So, me and Lincoln are at the open field zones. Let's try not to get too much attention, but I can requisition ** Shock Troops ** now.

Lincoln: Taking the hill top sector, and I have ** Pathfinders ** inbound. I just need to find a safe zone for my ** Paratroopers ** to land.

As they secure some territory, Sergei stops his Shock troops.

Sergei: I hear something.

Lincoln: What?

Sunset: What's going on over there, we're locking down a sector for ammo.

Martin: on my end I'm locking down on fuel. What are you hearing anyway?

Sergei listens closely and spot something terrifying!

Sergei: Track mine! Track mine! I hate those things!

Lincoln: What?! That would mean it either belongs to Boomer or Victor!

Sergei: I'm sure it's Boomers! He likes blowing shit up!

Sergei then uses his Shock Troops to destroy the ** Goliath Track mine ** and it explodes.

Sunset: Whoa! Heard that explosion all the way from here!

Martin: Be cautious, those things could be hidden anywhere on the map. This just got hard for us.

Then Lincoln sends down some Paratroopers and a ** Rifleman squad ** and unlocks grenades and weapon rack.

Sergei brings in a ** Conscript squad ** and unlocks Molotov's and AT grenades.

Sunset brings in two rifleman squads and finally unlocks the ** Lieutenant ** and Martin sets up a forward operation base, calls in another RE Sapper squad, refits them with ** M2 Flamethrowers ** and then calls in an ** Armor piercing sniper **.

Lincoln: Any signs of enemies?

Sergei then sends his troops into cover.

Sergei: ** German Scout Car ** on my radar, has an anti-air gun! I'm killing this bastard!

Lincoln: Hang tight! Rifleman squad support inbound and we got a bazooka!

They both go toe-to-toe the German scout car and take it out. Combined US and USSR arms.

On Sunset's end, she sends her Rifleman squads to scout, then they run into some trouble.

Sunset: ** Assault Grenadiers ** in front of me, engaging with the BAR!

Martin: I don't have any forward troops yet! I'm sending my Sniper to assist!

Then they hear the sound of an engine and coming out of the breached wall is a ** Luchs II Light Tank **.

Martin: Oh Jesus Christ!

Sunset: So that's how it us huh? Two Obberkommandos and two ** Ostheer ** factions on either side! My men will keep the tank occupied, knock it out with the armor piercing sniper!

Martin then sends in a vehicle support, in the form of the British ** MK IV Cromwell Tank **. And they take out the light tank, the sniper gets a veterancy from that kill.

Martin: I should've saved up the fuel on my part, but this was necessary.

Sunset: You made the right call, you can requisition ** Hammer Tactics ** later.

Lincoln: We still have a lot of fight inbound to us, also I'm calling down a ** .50cal M2HB HMG **.

Sergei: Good! I just unlocked the ** Conscript Repair Kit ** and ** Armored Vehicle Detection **. Have you unlocked anything on Anti-Tank yet?

Lincoln: No I did not, we'll have to stick with what we have.

Sunset and Martin eventually run into a German emplacement of an ** MG42 HMG Team ** in a bunker and they send their troops to take cover.

Martin: I can call in some ** Infiltration Commandos ** from the building behind it!

Sunset: Do I dude!

Martin activates the ability and four commandos come out from behind and building and toss grenades onto the bunker, killing the MG42 team.

Lincoln and his paratrooper squads fight off a squad of ** Grenadiers ** with ** G43 rifles ** and an ** MG42 LMG **, one ** Pioneer squad ** and ** Panzergrenadiers ** with a ** Panzershrek **.

Sergei using the tactics he has unlocked, traps a sector with land mines and he sees a ** Panzer IV medium tank **, it has no clue there are land mines and its treads and engine are damaged. Sergei sends his Conscripts to throw AT grenades and they knock out the Panzer.

Things go wrong when Sunset loses her Rear Echelon troops to an ** Early Warning Territory trap **. Dang it!

Martin claims two sectors and lock them down with Fuel Caches. He then unlocks ** advanced cover bonus ** and ** Vehicle repair crews **.

Sergei sends has unlocked the T** -34 76mm medium tank **, and he calls in two of them to provide support. But one of them is crippled in the hands of a ** Jagdpanzer Tank Destroyer **. Sergei loses a Shock Troop squad to a light artillery barrage. He has to muster more forces, and thankfully he unlocked HQ medics.

Lincoln then calls in an ** M15A1 AA Halftrack **, he uses it to lock down a sector and gun down a squad of two Sturmpioneers. Lincoln then unlocks ** Paradrop M1 57mm AT-Gun. **

With Sunset, she has taken down a ** German 251 Halftrack ** with Assault Grenadiers and successfully stopped a ** 251 Walking Stuka Halftrack ** and it was about to send a barrage on Martin's forward operation base.

Sunset got some combat points form that and she was now happy that she unlocked something.

Sunset: Yes! I finally got it!

Lincoln: got what?

Sergei: What's happening?

Sunset: I'm bringing in two ** M4A3 Sherman 'Easy Eight' Medium Tanks!  **This will definitely help!

Martin: Well, I got enough fuel to activate Hammer Tactics. In the meantime I'm sending my squad to capture a point.

Sunset: Take it easy out there fellas, they rigged some of the sectors with traps.

Lincoln: So someone is using an Early Warning system. Very clever, but dangerous!

Sergei then smiles after his T-34 destroys a ** Panther Medium Tank **.

Sergei: You know, these guys are trying their hardest to knock us out. I mean they just sent a Panther Medium tank on me and I killed it!

Lincoln: You unlocked something didn't you?

Lincoln then calls in the ** Major ** into the battle, and he teams him up with the ** Captain ** with BAR's and Bazookas as their weapons.

Sergei: I just got me some ** IL-2 Bombers ** in the fucking fight! We're gonna nail it!

Martin: God damn it!

Sunset: what? What's going on Martin?!

Sunset then kills 2 ** SdKfz 234 Puma's ** and unlocks ** Rifleman Flares ** and ** White Phosphorous Smoke **.

Lincoln: Talk to us! What's the play-by-play?

Martin: I lost my Cromwell Tank.

This was concerning.

Sergei: To what?

Martin uses his snipers flare and is scared at what he sees.

Martin: Guys! Heavy Hostile in the fight! ** Tiger Tank ** spotted!

Sergei: Could be Leon, maybe.

Lincoln: Where is it?!

Martin's sniper stays in stealth and holds fire as the mighty Tiger Tank drives by.

Martin: I got eyes on it!

Sergei: I can't send a bombing run unless it stays fucking still!

Lincoln then destroys another Goliath track mine and unlocks something scarier than an IL-2 bombing run.

Lincoln then redirects his screen and he spots the Tiger Tank, he has enough ammo for this ability.

Lincoln: Incoming!

They all hear an airplane sound, better yet two airplane sounds.

They spot the shadows of two planes pass onto the map and what is revealed are two ** P-47 Thunderbolts **, both are armed with Anti-Tank rockets!

The two planes circle the Tiger Tank in the sector as it tries to flee, but the armored piercing sniper uses its snipe engine ability and the Tiger is rendered to a slow crawl, and the sniper runs for it.

The P-47's get a lock onto the Tiger Tank and destroy it.

They all cheer.

Sunset: Tank hunters! Oh hell yeah!

Sergei: (Chuckles) Nice one kid! Worth the ammo!

Martin: Thank god that thing is dead! Holy Chrysler!

Just then Sergei loses all of his conscripts to a single shot.

Sergei: Whoa! What the hell?!

They all redirect their screens and spot the scariest monster in the fight. Almost scarier than the Tiger Tank.

Lincoln: Dang it! Are you kidding me?!

Sunset: SturmTiger! And it's not alone!

The SturmTiger reverses itself and a King Tiger drives forward.

Lincoln: Sergei! Pull back your troops! You can't take it with just your T-34's! Let my AT guns hold the line!

Sergei then notices he unlocked something and smiles.

Sergei: Better yet, I'm sending something for some extra damage!

They then spot the Soviet Union's beast killer machine, The ** ISU-152 Heavy Assault Gun **.

Sunset: We are bringing in a lot of good firepower into this fight!

Martin: Good for you guys, I just captured an enemy munitions point, and I unblocked the Land Mattress.

Sergei then uses the ISU-152's ability, Focus forward. He then distracts the tank with his T-34 and the ISU fires a Concrete piercing round, the Tiger Tank however was not destroyed.

Sergei: Wait what?

Sunset and Martin team up their forces and fight off a group of Grenadiers, ** Volksgrenadiers ** and ** Obersoldaten **.

Lincoln: thank you Sergei!

What happened? The King Tiger didn't blow up, the crew were knocked out and are bailing out of the tank. Lincoln's .50cal MG shoots the retreating crew and he sends the three star Major and they requisition the King Tiger.

Sergei: Smart thinking kid, and you are welcome!

Lincoln: I'm sending this thing to Martin's forward base, we need this repaired and ready for a fight!

Martin: My Sappers are waiting for the beast to arrive, standing by!

Sunset then makes the push with her tanks and she also kills some garrisoned troops with the White Phosphorous barrage.

Sergei is busy tank hunting.

Sergei: Guys, don't get cocky just yet. We still got that SturmTiger in the area. Where the fuck is it?

Then Sergei hears airplanes, so does Sunset and Martin.

Martin: ** Stuka's **!

A Stuka flies in and strafes the area and coming in from the ground is a Tiger Tank and Grenadiers.

Sergei uses his T-34 to ram the Tiger Tank and his ISU-152 knocks it to death. Even though he lost the T-34, it was worth it, he can build another one.

Lincoln spots the annoying Stuka and locks down his Halftrack and it uses its AA guns and the Stuka is shot out of the sky.

It almost crashes onto Martin's troops, it just flies right past them and luckily it crashes onto a ** Racketenwerfer Rocket launcher team ** and a ** Mortar Team **.

Martin: What the hell?! Who did that?!

Lincoln: Sorry, my bad.

But Martin loses his infantry section from the territory they were capturing, it was guarded by a Stuka.

Martin: You kill one Stuka and another one arrives, are you kidding me?!

Sunset: Guys! I got eyes on the enemy's base and they look like their bringing in some anti-tank weaponry.

Sergei: You know what's odd, has anyone seen any ** SWS Supply Halftrack HQ's **? I haven't.

Lincoln's pathfinders scout a root ahead and they spot two vehicle repair SWS Halftrack HQ's and the SturmTiger is there reloading its ammo.

Lincoln: Sergei, you seeing this?

Sergei: Yes!

Sergei sends in an IL-2 precision bombing run, but the SturmTiger is not killed, just crippled.

Martin: I got ya covered.

A hail of battle ship rounds come hailing down and the two HQ's and the SturmTiger are killed.

Sergei: What was that?

Martin: Boys, I got the ** Land Mattress **! I got three of them and they are awesome! And all I had to do was kill the last stupid ** Stug Assault gun **!

Lincoln: Good job, has anyone seen any airplanes lately?

Sunset: Nope, but we gotta move fast. I think their trying to bring out another King Tiger.

Sergei: I just killed a ** Mechanized Assault Group **! Eat on it you bastards!

Martin: I'm moving them to Sunset's position so we can rain down on their base!

Sergei and Lincoln use their forces to create diversions all over the map, and with the enemies confused by the aircraft, assault gun and captured King Tiger.

And with all of the enemies being diverted, Martin sends down a barrage and levels the base to the east. This gets the other bases attention, but then their base gets hit by an IL-2 bomber, and the shot from an ISU-152.

Lincoln uses his AT guns and .50cal MG to defend the Assault gun and he secures one of the territories with a P-47 rocket strike.

Martin places his armored piercing sniper into a building with the Infiltration commandos and Infantry section carrying ** PIAT launchers **.

Sunset sends in her Easy Eight Sherman tanks so siege enemies trying break out of the base, and the Land Mattresses reload and hail down more rounds.

The enemy cannot leave, nor can they secure the territories they lost, and they decide to give up. GG!

Sunset: Yes! We won!

Sergei: And that's how it's done! Suck on it Leon!

Lincoln: Oh wow! That was awesome!

Martin: And we scored it big time! I love the Land Mattress!

Sunset: Well, this has been a hell of a fight and game. Thanks for joining me on Shimmer Cove and Company of Heroes 2. I'll see you guys next time. Peace!

Sergei: Drinks on me people! Hell Yeah!

To be continued …..

**A/N: I thought this was a good idea, since I used to play CoH2 back then, I miss it a lot. Why did I mark some of those names in this chapter? I have no clue, it just felt right I guess. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And as a bonus, here are the players, Tactics, Doctrines and their abilities.**

**Allied Forces.**

** Sergei - Shock Troop Heavy Tactics: Shock Troops, Armored Vehicle Detection, Conscript Repair Kit, IL-2 Precision Bombing run and ISU-152 Heavy Assault Gun. **

** Lincoln - Airborne Company: Pathfinders, Paradrop .50cal M2HB HMG, Paratroopers, Paradrop M1 57mm AT-Gun and P-47 Thunderbolt Rocket strike. **

** Sunset - Rifle Company: Fire it Up, Flamethrowers, Rifleman Flares, White Phosphorous Smoke Barrage and M4A3 Sherman 'Easy Eight' Medium Tank. **

** Martin - Mobile Assault Regiment: M2 Flamethrower, Advanced Cover Bonus, Infiltration Commandos, Vehicle Crew Repairs and Land Mattress. **

**Axis Powers.**

** Victor - Elite Armored Doctrine: Signal Relay, Emergency Crew Repairs, High Explosive Anti- Tank (HEAT) Shells, Panzer Commander and SturmTiger. **

** Boomer - Overwatch Doctrine: Forward Receivers, Goliath Track Mine, Early Warning, For the Fatherland and Sector Airstrike. **

** Leon - Lightning War Doctrine: Jaeger Light Infantry, Relief Infantry, Tactical Movement, Stuka Close air Support and Tiger Tank. **

** Gyro - Mechanized Assault Doctrine: Assault Grenadiers, Mechanized Assault Group, Light Artillery Barrage, Stug Ausf.E and Tiger Tank. **

**Date made: 3/24/20.**


	273. Ch273 The B-Day Russian Airship Guy

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 273: The Birthday Russian Airship guy**

(April 13th, Royal Woods, high above the skies.)

The mighty Super Kirov airship, the one thing that always patrols the skies to maintain overwatch on the whole town, and at most occasion's teleports to the Royal Fortress.

Within its chambers is the one person who runs it, and he's the only person within it.

And now he's wide awake and in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating eggs benedict, the high-explosives air force commander of the Soviet Union: Boris Dimitri Ivanokovitch Eiderizinki. Boomer for short. A psychotic 22 year old explosives expert and fought in the War of the three powers alongside Martin and Victor.

Why is he the only one within this massive airship? No idea, perhaps because he's the only one who knows how to maintain its engines and pilot the damn thing. Or he's spent his whole life isolated on Mt. Everest that he's used to his own company.

Boomer then leaves the kitchen and heads for the showers. When he finishes he passes by a calendar and sees the date. "Huh, it's April 13th, okay then. I guess it's my birthday, and now I am 23."

He sees his Voltorb looking happy to him, he smiles and pats his head. "Time for me to look decent."

He then enters his large bedroom and gets himself ready for the day.

But he has no clue that some people are looking up to the massive airship.

(Ground level, Ketcham Park.)

Lincoln and the rest of the Royal Defenders are looking at the Airship using binoculars.

"Looks like he's changing his clothes, which means it's time for us to act. Now!" said Lincoln.

"Guardian, you know what to do" said Linka.

Gyro's eyes glow blue. "Hell yeah I know what to do!" He conjures up some magic and a large portal is opened right in front of the Airship.

He then uses his magic to slowly move the massive airship through the portal, and it's gone.

"Good, now we can get the party for his birthday started. Let's move out people!" said Leon.

They all mobilize themselves into their vehicles and meet up at the one place where they will celebrate it, but first they have to get the materials needed for the whole party.

Why didn't they do this yesterday and do it now? First off Boomer is in an airship in the sky, he would see them for miles on what they're up to and get suspicious. So, best do it while he's not around.

Lincoln uses his communicator to talk to Gyro. "Hey Gyro, where did you send Boomer to anyway?"

"Some other dimension we know, and do not worry he's safe and will come back unharmed. That or he's pretty much a threat and can survive on his own, you know how he is" replied Gyro.

(Super Kirov Airship.)

Boomer comes out of his room and hangs his towel onto a rack by the railings, but then he looks down onto the town of Royal Woods.

"What the fuck?" he looks down and notices something was wrong, it was Royal Woods, but he sees no Faunus. Nor does he see any FutureTech vehicles or Pokemon wandering around.

"Where the hell am i?" But he does see a white-haired boy in an orange polo and blue jeans and a brown-haired braided ponytail girl with a yellow shirt and blue skirt. The two children along with their friends are looking up to his Super Kirov Airship.

"Oh, so I'm in another world that has a Jordancoln thing, okay then" replied Boomer. Then some Apollo fighters fly by him.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to make an introduction and find a way to keep myself occupied" Boomer drops the anchors and the steel roped ladder down.

"You in Voltorb?" Boomer asks his Pokemon. The Voltorb responds with some small sparks. "Okay then, let's go!"

(Back to the Royal Defenders.)

Lincoln and Linka, along with Gyro have made the plans and the teams to begin extraction of what they need for the party.

(First up, Royal Woods Mall.)

Leni and Luan are going through some decorations for the party.

"Let's see, we should get some green and red streamers. It symbolizes the nation he once fought for and the color of his hair and he'll totes love this" said Leni.

"Good eye Leni, we shouldn't get any balloons. He's grown up to know he's not a child anymore" said Luan.

"Good point, we should also get something that should make him happy" said Leni. Then she recalls something. "Wait a minute, I forgot that Uncle Sergei is doing that one."

"Really? What is he brining to the party?" asked Luan.

"No clue, but he said he's in Russia right now and we'll be back in a few hours" said Leni.

Luan and Leni then head to the cashier and they pay what they got. "It's probably a plane, you know how Boomer is with his love for flying."

Then they run into Dana and Becky who also got some colored table cloths, in green and red. "Or it might be something explosive, Boomer does love blowing stuff up" said Dana.

"So maybe it's a bombing plane. A thing of two things he likes" said Becky.

"You ever think Boomer might find someone to call his soul mate?" asked Leni.

"That's gonna be tough, Boomer is demented and has an unstable mind of a bomb" said Becky.

"Then the girl he has to look for has to be okay with who he is and what he can do" said Luan.

"Still, he can't just live in the Airship alone and doing random bungee jumps for the rest of his life. What if he gets lonely and depressed?" said Dana.

"He's never shown any signs of depression, he's always screwed loose in the head" replied Leni. They pay for their purchases and head out of the party store and out of the mall.

"He may be alone, but he knows how to keep himself occupied and sorta stable" said Luan. They place all the things into Leni's car and get in, they then make their way to the party zone.

(Next: Lynn's Table.)

Neil, Courage, Jesse Rosato and Leon are using the kitchen of Lynn Sr for the cooking. They don't have space for the food their making.

Lynn Sr has a flu and is staying home, so the restaurant is closed for the day, but he lets them rent it for their cooking.

"This has got to the the first time I'm making some kind of food that seems mostly meat" said Jesse.

"This is Boomer we're talking about people, he's known for eating meat and his love for tender and soft meaty soups" said Leon.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?!" asked Neil as he pours all the sliced onions into the pot.

Leon tosses the knife onto a chopping board, grabs another one and dices the carrots. "I asked Sergei and he seems to know Boomer and his meat eating styles, they're both Russians after all."

Jesse then stirs the pot and then leaves it to simmer, then she starts slicing the tender loin. "Where is Sergei anyway? Shouldn't he be helping us?"

"He's in Russia, getting something for Boomer to use for entertainment and might also be his gift to the maniac" replied Leon. He then grabs some more carrots and starts slicing.

Then they see Courage come in with a wheel barrow with cabbages. "And of course, Boomer loves cabbages as well" said Leon.

They gather the cabbages. "So, what are we making with this stuff?" asked Neil.

"Anything of Russian meat related or any meat related dish that might have some cabbages in it!" replied Leon as he peels off some of the cabbage leaves.

"This is gonna be a lot of soup" said Jesse as she starts another pot of water.

"We got all the time we need to make this happen guys, let's just make what we can and then get this stuff to the party" said Neil, he grabs a large cows leg and starts peeling it.

"What about Cake? Is there going to be a cake for his birthday?" asked Jesse.

"Your husband Rick is doing that one. He'll be there at the party soon" replied Neil.

"From where did the cake come from?" asked Leon.

"Where else? The one person we know who makes the best cakes we know and the most stylish" replied Neil.

"Buddy Valastro of course, has he even considered opening a bakery here in Royal Woods?" asked Jesse as she pours in the tomato sauce.

"He might, this is the fifth time or sixth time he's made a cake under our request" replied Neil. He then chops the beef into squares and then he marinates them.

"I wonder what gifts some of the others had for him. Sure as hell I didn't get him anything. I hardly know the maniac" replied Leon.

(Third: Spellman Estate.)

Lincoln and Linka do some last minute checkups all over the house to make sure everything was okay. "Good we have all open areas sealed and locked down, so no one can come in or spy on the place" said Lincoln.

"The backyard has its defenses running and operational" said Absol as he comes in from the kitchen, alongside Arcanine.

Linka comes down the stairs and with her is a pet basket. "Washington! Victoria! Time to go!"

The two pets are at the living room waiting for them with their kittens, kits and kit-tten.

Linka goes to them and they gently place the little ones into the soft basket. They then head out of the house with Arcanine and Absol.

They secure the basket onto the sidecar where Linka will also be seating, and Washington and Victoria.

But then Absol and Arcanine stop and look up, they see nothing. Then they spot something a few yards coming to the Estate.

"Lincoln, look!" Lincoln looks to where Absol is pointing at and he sees the drone.

"Here we go again!" he shoots it down with his shredder blaster and the drone flies out of control and crashes onto the great gate.

Arcanine goes to the drone and picks it up and brings it to them.

Linka and Lincoln look at the camera. "Look, we don't know who or what the hell you want! But one more time and we will go on high alert, we will hunt you down and chances we will execute you!" Linka then points her crossbow and destroys the drone.

Lincoln then tosses the drone into the air and destroys it with a Kyber blast. "Okay, let's go."

They hop onto the Vulture Bike and the drive off. "So, should we tell mom and dad about the drone again?" asked Linka.

"We should, but maybe after the party" replied Lincoln.

"I still don't know what that drone is all about" said Linka.

"We'll find out soon sis. Most importantly, does anyone have any gifts for Boomer?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really, we hardly know the guy and we rarely hang out with him. But I think Uncle Sergei ha that one covered, and possibly Martin and Victor. They did fought in the War of the three powers with him" replied Linka.

"And likewise the others might not have any gifts for him. You think he'll be okay with this?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm sure he will. He's a grown man with explosive issues, but I know he might be happy to hear of our choice in our newest member to the Royal Defenders" smiled Linka.

"Oh he will like that one" replied Lincoln. They then spot a grey and red Mitsubishi driving next to them and the one driving is Loona with her two pups in the back in their baby seats.

"And we have more company for the party" said Lincoln. They drive ahead to the party zone.

(Finally: Open fields in the middle of the woods. The party zone!)

All the tables and chairs have been setup and a stage for some comedy stuff, Luan wanted to do that one.

They even setup some lights for the runway for when Sergei gets back with the plane. Which they are still waiting on.

"Okay, so we have all the tables and chairs ready, the lights for the runway are set, stage is all setup and the cake is here" said Carol holding a check board list. She then sees two of Buddy's employees placing the Airship shaped cake onto the large table, with the help of Rick Rosato.

"That is literally one big and scary cake" said Lori.

"It does look exactly like the Super Kirov Airship" said Carol.

Gyro then comes down as a raven and morphs back. "Is everything set and ready?"

"Seems like it, we just have to wait on the food, the others, some of the decorations, Sergei and then we'll be good to go" replied Carol.

"Has Martin and Victor arrived yet? I haven't seen them since this morning" asked Gyro.

"No sorry, I've been trying to contact Victor but nothing. He sent me to voice mail" replied Carol.

Gyro was getting confused by this. "Where the hell are those two nerds at? And what are they planning?"

Then Penny and Tadashi arrive via Medivac Dropship, the dropship also opens to reveal Neil, Jesse, Leon and Courage with all the food for the party.

"We're here and we got the food!" said Leon.

"Place them by the table over there!" said Carol. Then another car arrives, and it was Leni, Luan, Dana and Becky.

"We got the streamers and table cloths!" said Becky.

"Right on time" said Lori. "Let's place them on before we set up the food."

Luan sees the cake. "Now that is one blimpy cake!"

"Save your puns and jokes for when the birthday man comes Luan" said Neil. They all set up the rest of the decorations and the food.

"That is literally a lot of meat and soup" said Lori.

"We did make some sweets just for some of us to gain some sweet teeth after we have had too much meat" said Leon.

"Hahahaha! Good one, mind if I use that for the stage jokes later?" asked Luan.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Has anyone seen Sergei yet?" asked Leon.

Then they see some more guests arriving, Lincoln, Linka and their Pokémon and pets on the Vulture Bike, Loona in her car with her pups and Sienna Khan with some Faunus guards in a truck.

"Have you got anything from Sergei?" asked Leni.

Loona opens the back doors and picks up her two pups. "He said he'll be here soon, he has the plane."

"This seems more or less of a party" said Sienna Khan.

"Glad you could make it" said Lincoln.

"Why wouldn't I be? To the man who let me stay within his home before I reclaimed the White Fang, I owe him for the kindness he showed me" replied Sienna Khan.

Soon Peter, Ember, Kick, Sam and the Dazzles also make it and then Luna and Sunset, and for some reason Gunther and his parents are there as well.

"Okay, looks like we got some friendly faces here" said Neil.

"We brought this man something he could like" said Gunther.

His parents show them a small model of a Viking Long boar. "This would look good over his fireplace ya?" said Magnus.

"Sure, if he had one" said Leon.

"Actually he does, but its smoke and steam exits through the Airships engine compartment adding up to the helium-mix" replied Sienna Khan.

"That sounds great and all, but where are Sergei, Martin and Victor?" asked Gyro. Then Jack Cyber arrives as a Medivac Dropship.

He then transforms. "They're on their way guys!"

Gyro then looks up. "They better, because the portal is coming up in three …… Two …… One ….. Now!"

A portal opens and the Super Kirov Airship arrives through. "And here come the maniac" said Loona.

"So, I guess we can get this party started now" said Kick. Then they see some glowing energy coming from the grass, and it shows to be Sergei, Martin and Victor.

Sergei has an Ilyshin fighter bomber with him.

Martin has an actual ISU-152 Heavy Assault gun.

Victor brought with him an M5 Halftrack with a .45mm Kraut mower AA Gun mounted on the back.

"Wow! Now those are some gifts!" said Linka.

"Looks like something from Company of Heroes 2" replied Sunset.

"We know Boomer well, so it was best for the guys who know him to get him this" replied Sergei.

"And it was not easy getting some of this" said Martin. "Okay, Sergei has it easy with the plane, Victor and me had it rough."

"You try finding a working Halftrack with AA guns on its back in the middle of a scrap yard in Volgograd" said Victor.

Luna then looks up. "Incoming." They all make some space and Boomer crashes onto the ground face first and makes a Boomer shaped hole on the ground, and then his Voltorb lands on him and blows up. Luckily they all back off from the blast zone.

Boomer the surfaces from the hole with Voltorb. "Wow! We stuck the landing!"

His Voltorb was also happy. Boomer then sees everyone. "It's my birthday that I know of."

They then go on with the festivities, Boomer enjoys the food and cake, though his Voltorb blows it up for some reason. This shocked everyone but makes Boomer laugh.

Luan does some standup comedy, and this time her jokes were funny for them.

Boomer then takes flight in the IL-2 and drops some bombs onto a target zone in the field.

He mans the ISU-152 and destroys a target and does the same with the M5 Halftrack with AA guns.

Boomer then hops off the Halftrack. "Now that was awesome! Thanks for this guys, and I don't mind if some of you guys don't have anything else for me. I know we rarely get to know each other, so it's cool."

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Neil, Gwen, Sergei, Leon, Dana, Becky, Luna, Leni, Lori, Carol, Sam, Peter, Ember, Gyro, Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber all smile and agreed it was time.

Lincoln goes to Boomer, whisper something to his ear and hands him a briefcase. Boomer looks what is inside and is shocked. He then looks to Luan and smiles. "So, this is it."

He walks to Luan. "Hey there funny kid."

Luan turns around while eating her slice of cake. "Oh, hey Boomer. Happy birthday, so what's up?"

Boomer then looks back to the others who all nod and smile. He then looks to Luan. "Luan Loud, during your birthday you showed that you can out your pranks into better use than just hurting and making entertainment for yourself. You humiliated and brought slight ruin to the Marine core and its Devi-Fruit Admirals."

Luan was getting confused as to why he would bring this up. "What is going on?" She then sees the excited faces from everyone else. "What is this Boomer?"

Boomer then hands her the briefcase. "Is this a prank?" asked Luan.

"No prank clown girl, just something special made for you" replied Boomer with a smile.

Luan opens the briefcase and sees it was the red and black unitard she wore and the mallet with surprise effects and her old pranks journal. "What the heck? Why are you giving me this?"

All the Royal Defenders approach her. "Welcome to the team, Luan Quinn" said Lincoln.

And Luan faints. "That went well" said Leon.

Boomer just laughs.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And we have ourselves a new teammate! Finally this wait that you all have been waiting for is finally over! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, you guys are probably wondering, where did Gyro send Boomer to? Answer: My A Sparking Relationship world. Check that out to see what Boomer did in their world.**

**Date made: 3/26/20.**


	274. Ch274 Hero or Villain Part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 274: A Hero or A Villain? Part 1**

**In collaboration with Red16Dragon. Viva La Fanfic Alliance!**

(Royal Woods.)

An alarm is blaring and everyone and Pokemon are running for safety, a Hybrid has entered the town and is wreaking havoc on the place.

The White Fang and Royal Woods police forces do their best to slow it down, but it barely does anything to the large mutated alien.

The hybrid then picks up a car and tosses it, but it gets grabbed by Neil and he places it onto the ground. "How you came to this town is the greatest mystery I wanna know, but right now I just wanna kill ya."

The hybrid roars, but it gets impaled on the arms by icicle shots, it sees Lincoln and Luna on the police car with their weapon and powers ready.

"Always roaring in anger" said Lincoln, he then turns his shredder blaster into his shredder gauntlets.

"Then let's put a cork in that bad mouth of his!" said Luna, she then summons an ice axe.

Then the rest of the Royal Defenders show up, and with their newest member Luan Quinn.

"This is literally gonna be your first battle sis, you okay?" asked Lori.

Luan smirks. "I think so, though I don't think I have ever fought a large and ugly alien. Sure don't wanna be alienated from this!"

"Then stay calm and let the good times roll dude!" said Sam as she charges up her powers.

"Do what you do and make this fool look more than a fool kid" replied Boomer as he readies his toxic scythe.

Sienna Khan also shows up with her weapon ready. "Everyone has been evacuated to safety."

"Then let's kick this alien hybrid freak off our planet!" said Linka. They all charge towards the Hybrid and the Hybrid charges at them.

Just a normal heroes vs villainous alien fight, seems normal to me. But there is another dimension where villainy seems to be all the rage.

(Miracle City.)

Narrator: Miracle City! A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! And right now is under siege and is getting overwhelmed with the massive crime rate attack!

And that you are right narrator, the whole city is being assaulted by multiple villains all at once! And all of them are being led by the most evil villain in Miracle City, Sartana of the Dead and her army of skeleton Banditos!

It seems Sartana was able to rally all the villains of Miracle City to take charge and claim this city as their own and enslave everyone and anyone within it. Yeah, this city is now doomed!

"Go my fellow minions, villains and banditos! This city will be ours!" yelled Sartana. She then looks to her grandson. "You know what to do Mijo."

Django smirks and jumps off the giant skeleton monster and lets out a powerful rift from his mystic guitar, sending a shockwave onto the ground and raising forth more skeleton Banditos.

"Come my minions! We have a family to destroy!" said Django. His minions combine to form a skeleton horse, a really big skeleton horse and they ride off.

Unknown to him someone was admiring his take charge villain attitude. "He seems very interesting, far more interesting than El Tigre" said Black Quervo.

"Mija! Help us break this safe already!" yelled Lady Gobbler. (Grandma.)

"How many boys are you going to be interested in?" asked Voltura. (Mother.)

Then the safe is lifted by El Oso. "I got this one Mang." He punches a hole on it and the cash comes out, and he takes half. "Later Mang!"

"Hey! Get back here with that cash!" yelled Black Quervo. The avian villain trio chase after him on their jet=powered suits.

A Giant Guacamole monster stomps and destroys every building in sight, it spots a giant coffee cup and drinks from it.

"Go forward my Guacamole monster! Show no mercy!" yelled Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"I am so proud of you son! Maybe we should make this monster bigger" said Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"My thoughts exactly!" Dr. Chipotle redirects the Guacamole monster towards a Guacamole factory and it grows in size after consuming all the guacamole products.

A giant horse robot runs over many of the police cars in the area. "Time to surrender partners, this is our town now!" said Senor Siniestro. He then commands his robo-horse to breathe fire on the squad cars.

Chief Suarez takes cover and uses his radio. "All units, fall back and get the wounded out of here now!" He hops into his squad car and drives away. He then recalls what happened earlier when the villains attacked.

(Flashback.)

_When the villains all began attacking at the same time, his daughter Frida almost got caught in the attack, but her best friend (Chief Suarez hates him) came and got her out of there, but both of them were hit by an explosion and they hit a wall._

_Chief Suarez goes to them. "Mija, are you alright?"_

_Frida coughs and gets up. "I'm fine dad."_

_El Tigre also gets up and has a small cut on his head. He then charges into the fight and get hurt real badly._

_Frida then gets him out of the fight. Chief Suarez hates El Tigre as much as he hates Manny Rivera and both are the same person._

_He then stops the young hero. "Get my daughter out of here! Find a way to stop all of these villains! Go!"_

_Frida tries to reason with her father. "But, dad!"_

_"Go now!" the chief of police gets into his car and runs over ten crooks._

_Frida tries to go after her father, but El Tigre picks her up and they take off using his claw grappling hook, while avoiding the missile barrage from Black Quervo._

(End flashback.)

Chief Suarez keeps driving and thinking of his daughter's safety. "She's safe, she's safe. She'll be safe!"

But then his squad car is lifted up by a Guacamole monster and is thrown away into the city river. He manages to get out and heads for safety and contacts the rest of his forces.

A zombie army is led through the city, and leading them of course is General Chapuza and his grandson Che.

The mustache Mafia start raiding rich and poor places for all of their belongings and taking what their clients owe them.

El Mal Verde starts attacking innocent people and eats anything in his path.

Django searches around the city for the home of the one family he is after, the Rivera Family. "Where the heck are they?!"

"Perhaps I can help you with that" said Titanium Titan. "I know where they live!"

Django is confused by this guy, then he recognizes him. "Weren't you the sidekick of White Panthera?"

"Not anymore! And nor do I want to go back to being a hero! I want his son out of the picture and same with the rest of the Rivera's!" said Titanium Titan.

"Then I guess we have a partnership Titan" Django and Titanium Titan shake hands. "Lead the way!"

Titanium titan laughs maniacally and they both take off with the skeleton army.

Sartana wipes away a tear and smiles. "My grandson has a villain ally and a hatred for a hero. I am so proud of him!" She then uses her mystic guitar to destroy the home of Municipal President Rodriguez.

The leader of Miracle City tries to send a distress message that he is in danger and contact the Rivera's on where the heck are they! But then his phone is destroyed by a skeleton bandito and he screams as he's taken away.

The children of the city and some of the civilians take cover within Leonne School. They were all hoping that the heroes would come and save them.

Tons of super-powered villains and criminals are doing whatever they can to wreak havoc and bring terror to the city, but where are the Rivera's and one villain isn't with them.

(Rivera Residence, atop an apartment building.)

The front door opens and White Panthera, Puma Loco and El Tigre all come in and are exhausted.

El Tigre (Manny Rivera) is carrying his best friend Frida and he places her on the couch, both of them are exhausted from the fight.

Maria Rivera comes into the house and is shocked to see all of them a mess. She goes to her son instead of her husband. "Are you okay Mijo?"

"I'm fine mom" replied Manny as he powers down.

Jorge Rivera comes out of his Puma Loco suit and sees the arm fall off. "That will need some fixing, again."

Maria looks to the old man. "How come you're not joining those criminals?"

"As much fun as it would be to rob something like a bank, I am not leaving my familia to get ransacked by all of them! And by now I think they hate me for aiding my son and grandson" Jorge then goes back to reattaching the suits arm.

White Panthera (Rodolfo Rivera) punches the wall in anger. "I should be back out there! Fighting them off! Why are all the villains rising up and more powerful than before?!"

Frida raises her hand. "Yes Frida?" said White Panthera.

"Earlier I was walking past some big warehouse after I thought I saw a lost kitten and I saw this weird green energy come out of the building, and I heard lots of voices" replied Frida.

"Of course! This is all coming from Sartana's mystic guitar! If we destroy it then the villains won't be hard to fight anymore!" said Manny.

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera! That is a good plan, if we can get near her" said White Panthera. He then removes his mask. "Why is she coming back to do this now?! I thought we dealt with her last time!"

Maria bandages Manny and Frida of their injuries. "She must be after something, some of the people overheard her saying something about an amulet."

"So, she's after something. But what is this amulet?!" said Rodolfo. He then hears his Papi casually whistling, and this whistling only occurs when his father is getting nervous.

Rodolfo goes to him with his arms crossed. Jorge comes out from fixing his Mech. "Father, what did you do?"

Jorge chuckles nervously. "What?! What are you talking about? I don't know anything about an amulet that looked golden and had some rubies that looked like it was worth something and was located in an old bank near a graveyard."

Manny and Frida face palm themselves from hearing what he just said.

"Oh boy" said Maria.

Rodolfo sighs. "And where is it now?"

Puma sighs and opens a secret wall behind their pet bird's cage. And he shows them the amulet.

The amulet is golden and has a red ruby in the middle, surrounded by blue sapphires forming the shape of a raven and has a golden chain like a necklace.

"It also came with this weird book" Jorge shows them the book with the glowing symbol of a raven.

"You sure Black Quervo isn't after it, because it looks bird related" said Frida.

"And what did you think you were going to get out of this?!" yelled Rodolfo.

"Can you blame me? I steal what I see is worth something" replied Jorge. He then opens the book and looks into it. "Though, I have no clue what some of these words even mean, I don't even know if this is Spanish, English or any other language."

Rodolfo sighs. "It's just going to be one of those days again. Okay, so Sartana wants this artifact for some evil deeds and we cannot let her claim it!"

"Can't we just destroy it?" asked Manny.

"Sounds like a good idea, lets smash it!" yelled Frida.

"Kids please, calm down your still badly hurt" said Maria as she tries to calm down the two 13 year olds.

"As much good as that sounds, chances it could explode" said Rodolfo. He then sees his father looking at the book. "Papi! What are you still reading that for?!"

"I think some of this I can understand it's written in some kind of Latin" replied Puma Loco.

"Really? Let me see that" Puma hands Maria the book and she looks into it. "It seems like this is some sort of spell book, and there's only one spell I can actually understand, a dimensional portal spell?"

"So, Sartana wants to open a portal? To where?" asked Frida.

"Wherever she wants to go, it can't be good!" replied Manny.

Then we make sure she doesn't get her hands on both the amulet and the book!" said Rodolfo, he then puts his mask back on.

"Why can't we just use it to go someplace else?" they look to puma in anger. "What?"

Then the building starts to shake. "Something tells me they found us" said Frida.

Then the roof is ripped apart and they see an army of skeleton banditos with Django and Titanium Titan. "Hello Rodolfo!"

"Titanium Titan! What are you doing?" asked White Panthera.

"Here to get my revenge!" said Titanium Titan as he maniacally laughs. "Oh, and help this kid."

"Hello El Tigre and Frida!" said Django.

"How the heck are you even here?! We beat you last time!" said Manny. He then spins his belt buckle and becomes El Tigre.

"Well, thanks to my Nana I was able to come back from the land of the dead!" replied Django. "Now, give me the amulet!"

"Never!" Jorge enters his mech and fires a barrage of missiles. "Quick to my room!"

They all enter the room/lair of Puma Loco. He also grabs his pet bird Senor Chapi and little Mule.

Puma then activates a powerful lockdown security and the whole room is sealed by large steel reinforced walls.

The skeletons start bashing it and they fail. "Out of the way you bozos!" Django uses his guitar to send out a powerful and steady beam of fire to the steel wall.

"Mind if I cut in?!" Titanium Titan turns his arms into giant Titanium saws and he also tries to cut it.

"Looks like you could use some help" they see Black Quervo come down and use her laser claws onto the wall.

"Heh, I like you already girl" said Django.

Black Quervo giggles. "I'm just here to get rid of that blue-haired guitar wannabe."

"You mean Manny's little friend?" asked Titanium Titan. "What do you have against her?"

"It's personal" replied Black Quervo.

Titanium titan smirks. "Same here!" All three of them try to break into the steel wall.

Inside the room, they see the part of the wall suddenly getting hot. "I don't think this wall was made to be magic fife proof" said Puma. "I am so going to get my money back from my contactor!"

"We need to find a way out of here and fast!" said Frida.

Then Maria looks to the book, and then to the others. "A portal." they look to her confused.

"What?" they all asked.

"We open a portal and get some help. None of you can take all of these villains alone and even if we get help from other heroes around the world, they wouldn't stand a chance against Sartana" said Maria.

White Panthera and Puma Loco understand what she means.

"That sounds like a good idea, get some help" said El Tigre. "And we're not doing this because we are cowards."

"Of course not Mijo" said White Panthera.

"We would never be like that" said Puma Loco.

Maria and Frida know being called a coward is not what the Rivera men like, so they won't admit it.

Maria starts to speak the dead Latin language and a portal conjures up, it glows in blue and orange and light green. "Huh, I works."

"Okay, so we have to go through now!" said Frida.

White Panthera then puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "Go, go with Frida find someplace safe and try to get help. But if you can't ….. Then don't come back."

"W-What?!" said El Tigre in shock.

"No!" said Frida.

"Mijo, we don't want you getting hurt from all of this, and this is mostly my fault" said Puma.

White Panthera looks to him in anger. "Okay, this is all my fault." They then look to the kids.

Maria places a kiss on her son's forehead and hugs him and Frida. "We'll be fine, you have to be safe from all of this."

El Tigre and Frida have no clue what to say, then Maria hands Frida her metal glove when she was a super heroine Plata Peligrosa. "Use this when it is necessary and try not to let it consume you."

Frida sheds some tears. "B-But!"

"Your father would want you two be safe as well" said White Panthera. "And I will go find him and tell him that you are safe."

El Tigre hugs his dad and his grandfather joins in. "I don't wanna go!"

"We know Mijo, we know. That's why we're going to toss you two in" said Puma Loco.

"What?!" Frida and El Tigre are picked up by Puma Loco and are pushed into the portal and it closes.

The three remaining Rivera's all look at each other. "Well, we should get going now. We have to find a way to save any surviving civilians and get you to safety Maria" said White Panthera.

"Even though there is so much violence out there, I am not going to stand by and let some innocent people get hurt. I will also help you" said Maria.

"Then let's get going!" Puma Loco opens a secret hatch underneath his bed. "This leads to the sewer, let's hope we don't run into anyone down there!"

They all agree and jump into the hole.

At the same time the walls have been breached and the dust clears revealing Django of the Dead, Titanium Titan and Black Quervo.

Django then notices no one was here. "Where are they?!" He blasts his own skeleton minion in anger.

"They couldn't have gone far!" said Titanium Titan.

"Then let's go hunting!" said Black Quervo. She takes to the skies and starts searching.

Django hops back onto his giant skeleton horse and Titanium Titan turns into a helicopter and they search for the missing Rivera's, and will likely have to report back to Sartana.

(Royal Woods.)

A portal opens and the two kids land into a dumpster, they both surface out in pain.

"They could've teleported us somewhere with no trash at least" said Frida.

Manny helps her out of the dumpster, then they look around. "Frida, where are we?"

They then see the newspaper and read it. "We're in Royal Woods Michigan, which means we're in America!" said Frida in shock.

Manny then looks down in sadness. "W-We have to find a way to go back home! We can't let them go down like that, they're our familia!"

Frida smiles. "That's a great idea and all, but we have no way to go back there!"

Then they both hear an explosion and someone lands in front of them with his crimson hammer. He gets up and cracks his neck. "Alright, now I'm mad!" Sergei charges back into the fight.

Manny and Frida come out of the alley and hide behind the trash cans and they see a battle between some super-powered people and a large monster creature.

"I guess the portal brought us to the right place" said Frida.

"They look like they could use some help and are those kids like us?" asked Manny. They do see two white-haired masked children going toe-to-toe with the beast with their ranged-melee weapons.

"Wow! They look kinda cool" said Frida. Luna Frost then summons an ice guitar and shreds with it, the Soundwave makes ice grow on the hybrids leg and it breaks.

The hybrid scream and Sam Livewire turns into a spark of energy and electrifies the beast.

Letting the others take advantage. "Royal Defenders! Take it out!" yelled Freezer Burn. They unleash all their attacks onto the Hybrid, with some help from their Pokemon as well.

The hybrid roars in pan and soon collapses and dies. Then it moves and coming out of its body was Leon. "There are something's in there others were not meant to see!" Yes, Leon was eaten by it.

Dana runs to Leon and hugs him. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Me too" Leon hugs her back. Then realizes something, "I need a bath."

"Okay team, good work. Now we just have to clean up the mess" said Lincoln. Leon and Dana get off the hybrid.

"This truly was my first battle against the hybrid, they seem far more superior to Grimm" said Sienna Khan.

"Believe me, they can be much tougher than Grimm, though this was a Hybrid viper, now the Hybrid Reaver is the one with the many red flags of power on it" replied Victor.

But none of them notice the dead hybrid getting back up, it's not dead.

Manny sees this. "Hey! Look out!" They all turn around and see the awake and pissed off Hybrid.

"Oh, we forgot about the second life source it has, the head" said Leni.

Manny spins his belt buckle and roars. "El Tigre!" He launches his grappling hook claw and latches onto the beast and then wraps the chain around its neck.

He then spins his other claw and starts drilling into its back, it roars and start running around like he's in a rodeo.

"Man! Look at that kid go!" cheered Peter.

El Tigre holds on tight and does his best to do some damage, he then uses the Ancestral Tiger roar and it stuns the beast. "What do I do to stop it?!"

"Strike the head! Blow its brains out!" yelled Carol. Leni sends vines to stop it from moving, Luna and Dana do the same with their ice, same with Lori using Lava claws from the ground.

Lincoln and Linka blast off the arms.

El Tigre spins his claws again and drills through the Hybrids head and it explodes, Sienna Khan manages to grab El Tigre before the beasts brains blow up.

Sienna Khan lands and puts the 13 year old hero down. "Thank you ma'am, and nice tiger ears."

"Thank you, I was born with them" replied Sienna Khan.

Martin and Jack Cyber scan the hybrid corpse. "Okay, now it's dead."

Manny then gets hugged by Frida, she then breaks the hug and looks excited. "That was awesome! You took it down like a champ and when you teamed up with the other heroes! Way awesome!"

Lincoln deactivates his mask and approaches the two kids, so do the rest of the Royal Defenders.

"Nice job their kid, you got a name?" asked Lincoln.

"Manny, Manny Rivera. My alter ego is El Tigre" replied El Tigre, he then spins his belt buckle in reverse and turns back into Manny Rivera.

"And I assume the powers come from the belt of yours, mystical stuff" said Neil.

"My name is Frida Suarez" she then looks to Luna. "What you did with that electric ice guitar was so awesome! Are you a Rockstar or something?"

Luna could see the stars in this blue-haired girls eyes. "Well, I wanna become a Rockstar, but that dream sailed off the boat last year. I'd rather be who I am now and fight alongside my baby bro and my family."

"Family loyalty, I can relate to that" said Manny. "But who are you guys?"

"We're the Royal Defenders, heroes and champions of this world and we aid in helping other worlds" replied Linka.

Then something comes into Gwen's thoughts. "You kids, you're not from around here are you?"

Frida sighs. "No, we're not. We need your help!"

This was a concern to them now. "Let's talk somewhere else first, while everything is getting fixed" said Neil.

"I'll contact the Guardian" said Penny.

(Spellman Estate.)

Manny and Frida sit on the couch and drink their hot chocolate, they then tell them of where they came from and what happened to their home.

Gyro does arrive and hear their story, Manny and Frida explain that they were brought here via amulet with a raven symbol, and this gets Gyro's attention.

"The Amulet of realms, I know it because I saw Medivh get rid of it. It had no purpose to be with the Guardian since Medivh can travel using his arcane might. I did not expect it to end up someplace where there's villains" replied Gyro.

"And this Sartana of the Dead wants it, we have to get it back and save their city" replied Sunset.

Martin and Jack Cyber do a scan onto the thoughts of Manny and Frida, they then pinpoint the location of the world. "What they say is true, Miracle City. As it says here it is a spicy cesspool for crime and villainy" said Martin.

"And this is the list of bad guys" said Jack Cyber. They all look at the major list of criminals. "Sartana of the Dead, Django of the Dead, Black Quervo, Voltura, Lady Gobbler, Senor Siniestro, Dr., Chipotle Sr. Sr., Dr. Chipotle Sr., Dr. Chipotle Jr., El Oso, Mustache Mafia, General Chapuza, Che, El Mal Verde, Cactus Kid and the Titanium Titan."

"Whoa! Those are a lot of bad guys, and it says here there are some petty crooks and common thieves as well, way too many" said Penny.

"Then why the heck is it even called Miracle City?" asked Ember.

"Because it's a miracle that people still live in it, despite the growing crimes all over the place" replied Jack Cyber.

"It also says that their leader, Municipal President Rodriguez is incredibly selfish, arrogant and lazy, especially to the crimes of the city and anything involving his political views. Some leader" said Victor.

"Dudes, this place is messed up all over the place" said Luna.

"And it seems it only has one superhero, and that would be Manny's father White Panthera/Rodolfo Rivera" said Martin.

"One hero? What about Manny?" asked Timmy. They all look to the curly-haired boy.

Manny was looking nervous. "Manny, you are a super hero, right?" asked Sam.

"He hasn't decided yet" replied Frida. "His Papi is a hero and his Granpapi is a villain."

They all remain silent from hearing that. "Wow! Mind blown" said Sergei.

"Now that's what I call splitting the legacy" said Luan.

"So you haven't picked a side yet? Seriously dude?" asked Luna.

"It's not easy picking which one, I idolize both of them. Okay, not much on my dad he's always strict and wants me to follow the rules, but he always cares for my safety" replied Manny.

"And I could guess your grandfather is the man you seem to hang out the most, causing some trouble and having fun" said Gyro.

"We once stole his grandpa's Sombrero of chaos and went on a small hero spree and then a crime spree" replied Frida. Manny chuckles nervously as they all look to him sternly.

Lincoln sighs. "We have a lot of work to do in Miracle City guys, but saving everyone there is our number one priority."

Then a metal glove comes out from behind Frida and tries to flee. "Not so fast!" Gyro uses his magic to grab it. "And what do we have here?"

"That belonged to my mom, she used to be a hero named Plata Peligrosa" replied Manny.

"Then how come she's not using it now?" asked Linka.

"The glove makes her crazy in the head when she wears it for more than an hour" replied Frida. "She wanted me to use it when the time is right."

"I don't think that was the wisest move" said Timmy.

Jack Cyber grabs the glove that is still trying to run for it. "Perhaps I can find a way to fix it, I think I have the time for the job."

"We can do it while we're mobilizing everyone on the Royal Fortress" replied Lincoln.

"He's right, we have to move. Now!" said Gyro. They all get up and all head out of the house with the two kids and their Pokémon.

"Umm, where are we going?" asked Frida.

"Are we going back to Miracle City?" asked Manny.

"Yes we are, but we need some backup. We're gonna need our army" replied Jordan.

They all go through the portal.

(Royal Fortress, ten miles from Isla Cretacia.)

They all arrive and begin to mobilize the troops.

Jack Cyber and Martin get to FutureTech and get to work on fixing the glove, Gyro contacts his closest allies for the assists, Neil also makes two calls and Sergei contacts Loona about what is happening.

Manny and Frida just watch as everyone moves around and gets everyone ready.

Luan checks on a crate and smiles seeing the things she needs, Lori is calling her family, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are directing the coordinates of the world their going to, Victor and Boomer are mobilizing their strongest and finest Soviet tech and the others get some equipment and supplies ready.

Becky then goes to Manny and Frida and uses her fire to heal them. "There, good as new."

They then gather to one spot on the deck. "Alright, so here's the plan. Miracle City has a seaport, so we have to bombard the coast in order for our forces to land" said Lincoln.

"But we can't let any of our forces take the hits, we're only sending recon elements to rescue any survivors" said Linka.

"But our closest ally the Brotherhood of Nod will be the ones on the offensive, they should be here shortly" said Jordan.

"Once we got ourselves a fighting force, then we deliver the hurt and fight those crooks dudes" said Luna.

"Then Lord Dominator and Hollow will arrive and aid in the fight" said Neil. "I made the call earlier and they'll be there, I told Hollow not to bring the fleet, just one Super Star Destroyer."

"We know that the amulet is still in the hands of Puma Loco, we have to get it back so I may dispose of it for good" replied Gyro.

"We still have Sartana of the Dead to worry about, so we're gonna need to deal with her and her mystic guitar" said Peter.

Frida raises her hand. "Yes Frida?" asked Gwen.

"All the villains in Miracle City are powered by her guitar! It was not easy to face all of them" said Frida.

"So we have to destroy it in order to get a fair fight from those villains" said Manny.

"And that's where I come in, I can cast an empowering inner circle spell to make our might greater and then we can bring those bad guys down!" said Gyro.

"Once we have a clear shot, one of us has to take down the guitar and destroy it" said Sam.

"And we'll have to deal with her grandson Django, he also has a mystic guitar, so we have to destroy it" said Sunset.

"Lord Dominator and Hollow can deal with them, we have to make enough confusion to make her occupied" said Leon.

"We also have to make sure none of the civilians gets caught in the crossfire" said Becky.

Jack Cyber then hands Frida the glove. "Fixed and won't make you go crazy. You can join in the battle and help us find the Rivera's."

Frida looked to the glove and it gives her a thumbs up. "Awesome!"

Lincoln and Linka could see they were all set and ready, the Brotherhood of Nod also arrives. "So, we're all ready for it, a shame Sienna can't be here. But she has to help lead the Faunus, so we're going in with whatever we got" said Lincoln.

They all nod in agreement. "Let's do this then!" said Linka.

The Royal Fortress starts to move and the Chronosphere and Great Gates start to glow. "Portal up in two minutes!" yelled Penny.

Lincoln then looks to Manny and Frida, he then uses his hand like a sword and quickly places it onto the shoulders of Manny and Frida. "Congratulations, you two are temporary members of the Royal Defenders, I just knighted you two."

Lincoln then activates his mask and heads to his Vulture Bike. (He just pulled a Tony Stark thing!)

Manny and Frida were shocked, but they were happy they were part of a hero team.

Manny spins his belt buckle. "El Tigre!"

Frida puts on the glove, her outfit is now silver with a red cape, her red skirt, silver boots, mask and sombrero and gold hooped earrings. "Plata Peligrosa!"

Manny was amazed by her. "Wow Frida! You look amazing!"

Frida blushes and boops his nose. "Thanks El Tigre, now put your battle face on, we're headed home!"

El Tigre smiled. He looked around and sees all of these brave heroes doing all of this to help him save his home and his family.

Luna and Lincoln hug each other and whisper some words, same with Leni and Linka.

Jordan then goes to Lincoln and they share a small kiss and look lovingly into each other's eyes.

Sergei and Leon fist bump each other, then Dana kisses Leon's cheek.

Martin suits up, but Becky kisses him first.

Victor and Carol share a small kiss and get their powers and equipment ready.

Peter pulls out his sword and turns into Ghost Rider, Ember tines her Ghostly Electric guitar and stands next to Sam and they high five.

Manny and Frida could see some family and romantic bonds that these heroes have with each other, El Tigre was suddenly thinking._ 'Being a hero, sounds kinda nice. But not just any hero, a hero like them. Not like my Papi and his heroic ancestors, heroes who know what to do. Whether it be good or not.'_

"Portal up people!" yelled Penny. Lincoln and Linka look to each other and nod, and they enter the Mecha Bay hangar.

A massive portal opens and all of them look towards it, this was it their destination to a world filled with crime beyond anything they have ever known or seen.

(Miracle City.)

The whole City is still being sieged, and the people have all fled to locations where they think they are safe. But some of them have been either captured as prisoners or slaves.

A giant Guacamole monster is sieging the seaports for anything valuable.

"Some of these boats have to belong to the rich!" said Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Keep searching my monster!" yelled Dr. Chipotle Sr.

But then the Guacamole monster loses its arm from a high explosive shot.

"What the?! Impudent SWINE! Who dares challenge us?!" yelled Dr. Chipotle Jr.

They then spot the large moving island fortress and all of its guns pointed at them. "We challenge you, you retards!" yelled Leon.

"Open fire!" yelled Jordan.

The Grand Cannons, Ukraine Artillery and Wave-Force Triguns all bombard the coast and decimate the Guacamole monster, the two Chipotle villains fall but they are caught by a large hand, from Lynx Superia.

"Please! Spare us!" yelled Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Don't eat us Por Favor!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr. "Take my Granpapi!"

"Son, he's in his cryo sleep again, remember?" replied Dr. Chipotle Sr.

The Jaeger drops them into a cryo container. "Welcome to Cryo jail weirdoes" said Linka.

They all look to the city. "Royal Defenders!" they all look to the Jaeger. "Let's rock!"

They all make their way to the coast with a full army by their side along with El Tigre and Plata Peligrosa.

The battle to reclaim Miracle City is about to begin!

To be continued …..

**A/N: I would like to thank, Red16Dragon for helping me with the idea and concept for this chapter. Brace yourself for the second part my readers! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I miss _El Tigre, the Adventures of Manny Rivera_. It was a pretty good cartoon.**

** Date made: 3/25/20 – 3/26/20.**


	275. Ch275 Hero or Villain part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 275: A Hero or A Villain? Part 2**

**In collaboration with Red16Dragon. Viva La Fanfic Alliance!**

(Miracle City.)

The city is still in ruin from the villains attacking everything, and many of the police have been captured and being interrogated by the Mustache Mafia.

"Where are they?!" asked one of the Mustache goons.

"We don't know, we haven't heard from the Rivera's yet" replied one of the cops.

"Wrong answer Po-po!" he turns his mustache into a fist, but their boss Don Baffi stops them.

"Hang on boys, let's not make things to messy around here, let them live. For now. We still got more debts to claim."

The mafia goons laugh and leave the cops chained in the warehouse, then while their gone Chief Suarez comes in and unchains them. "Chief Suarez! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive! Now keep it down!" but then he's grabbed by Don Baffi. "And the plan worked like a charm boys!"

His goons laugh. Chief Suarez tries to break free. "Easy there officer, we just wanna talk" said Don Baffi.

"I will never talk, and even if I knew I would never tell you!" yelled Chief Suarez.

Don Baffi snickers. "Then I guess they're no longer needed I guess." He shows the chief of police his familia, His wife Judge Carmelita and his twin daughters Nikita and Anita. "No!" He knows Frida is safe.

"Do not tell these mustache mess ups anything!" yelled Carmelita. "Daddy help us!" cried his twin daughters.

"Oh yeah, we got them while they were trying to leave the city. So we thought this was the best way possible" said Don Baffi, he then lowers Chief Suarez so they were now in eye level. "Now where are the Rivera's?!"

"I. Will. Never. Talk!" yelled Chief Suarez.

Don Baffi shakes his head in disappointment. "A shame, a dang shame. Boys, you know what to do."

His goons use their mustache arms to grab the family and hoist them and the other cops above the vat of acid.

"So, you gonna talk now?" asked Don Baffi.

"I don't know where they are! They haven't showed up after El Mal Verde took them down in a single fight!" yelled Chief Suarez.

"Wrong answer chief!" Don Baffi's white mustache snaps his fingers and they drop the family and the cops into the acid. "No!" yelled Chief Suarez.

But then the acid vat is frozen in place, and then the family is grabbed by someone and the goons knocked back by a power rift.

The familia and cops open their eyes to see. "Frida?!"

"Are you all okay?" asked Frida as Plata Peligrosa! Her mom, cops and twin sisters nod their heads.

"Mija?" said Chief Suarez.

"You gotta be kidding me?! The blue-haired runt! That's what she's been up to!" said Don Baffi.

Chief Suarez breaks out of the mustache binds when someone shreds it with ice. He then punches the disabled Mafia boss. "Never call my daughter a runt!"

Frida runs to her dad and hugs him and he hugs her back. "You're safe mija! I'm so happy, though why are you a hero?"

Frida chuckles and wipes away some tears. "Sorry, but I had to come back and help save Miracle City with El Tigre and some backup too."

"Frida! Are they okay?" asked Ember and Luna.

"They are. We have to get them out of the city" said Frida.

"No." He places a hand on his daughters shoulder. "You're going to need someone to help round up the survivors and President Rodriguez is also captures, I will help bring the people to safety Mija."

Frida smiles. "Okay dad, but be safe."

"I will mija, now go! Save the city!" said Chief Suarez.

Luna hands the officer a communicator from FutureTech. "Just push the button to contact a dropship to arrive at your location when you find any survivors dude."

"Gracias Senorita, and thank you for allowing my daughter to fight for her home" said Chief Suarez.

"Anytime chief" said Luna. "Come on Frida, let's go and knock some skulls!" Luna rides on her ice road, and Ember rides on her electric guitar.

Frida does a war cry and takes off with her flight powers.

Chief Suarez, the Police force the Suarez family come out of the warehouse. "I'm proud of you mija." He then looks to his officers. "Come on! We have lives to save!" They all head off to find any survivors.

On another part of the city, a bank is being robbed by El Oso. "With all this cash! I can become the king of the bears Mang!"

"Or you could just shut up and surrender!" He turns around and sees Sunset, Dana and Leon.

"Who the heck are you guys?" asked El Oso.

"No talking, just fight!" Leon charges and so does Dana.

El Oso throws the bags of money, but they dodge it and Sunset leaps into the air and lands on El Oso's back and sees his memory.

Sunset hops off. "Hang on a minute!" They all stop fighting. "What is it Mang?" asked El Oso.

"You were raised …. By bears?" asked Sunset. Dana and Leon are also confused by this.

"I was and it was the best time of my life Mang" replied El Oso.

"You do realize that bears hated you, right?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, I guess. They did seem annoyed by me, and I asked the bear king if I could marry his daughter, so he mauled me and said I don't have the money to help her. So that's why I rob banks, and it is also what I love to do Mang, and then there was this one time I went back to see the bears, but they all got angry and attacked me. I don't think they know me because I shaved my lips" replied El Oso.

But while he was talking Sunset uses her red magical energy to make a giant fist.

"So now, I am happily married to the bear princess and we're living in harmony not too far from the city. Though she hates it when I go to jail, because she has to bail me out" replied El Oso.

Sunset nods. "Interesting and yet weird, but what happens next is gonna hurt you more."

"What?" El Oso then gets grabbed by some ice and then he sees the giant red energy fist.

"Looks like someone is about to get hurt, a lot" said Leon.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it Mang?" asked El Oso. Sunset smirks. "Ya darn right it is!" She winds up and punches El Oso out of the bank.

"Not cool!" El Oso slams into a billboard that says Bear-O's Cereal. "Hey, I love that cereal!" Then he gets blasted away by a Venom strike craft.

A lot of petty crooks are getting attacked by Nod soldiers. Rifle Militia, Ascended ones, enlightened ones, devout troops, Reapers and Black Hand flame troopers.

Sergei knocks a group of crooks away and then he looks up to see Boomer in his Super Kirov Airship blasting away at the two flying women, Voltura and Lady Gobbler. "Oh hell yeah! It's a motherfucking Turkey Shoot out!"

"Language boy!" yelled Voltura. She then dodges a flak shot.

"How dare you say Turkey Shootout!" yelled Lady Gobbler, she then throws one of her egg bombs, but Boomer uses his scythe to knock it away and it blasts a group of thieves. "Nailed it!"

Sergei then throws his hammer and it strikes Voltura making her fall from the sky and crash onto the road.

She manages to get up and dodge the galloping power of Senor Siniestro robot horse. "Hey! Watch it!" yelled Voltura.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be in the middle of the road partner!" said Senor Siniestro.

Then his robot horse is shot at by Carol. Senor Siniestro spots the blonde teenager with the cowgirl-looking attire. "Well, well. Look at what we got here."

Senor Siniestro jumps off his robo-horse and it looks like standoff. "This town wasn't meant for someone like you harlot."

Carol smirks. "You picked a fight with the wrong senorita punk!"

A tumble weed blows by them, Senor Siniestro then launches rockets, Carol dodges and fires ten rounds and they destroy his rocket launchers.

"Oh, so that's how it is then!" Senor Siniestro activates his machine gun, but Carol thinks fast and tosses a stun grenade and then blasts his machine gun off.

"Gosh darn it! Bring it on little lady!" Senor Siniestro deploys every weapon he has available in his arsenal, but Carol dodges and shoots them all down.

He then realizes he was out of guns and ammo. "How in the world are you this fast lady?!"

Carol smirks. "I don't need no toys to make myself look good or fight like a hero. All I need is my wits and my skills!" She then pulls out a detonator and Senor Siniestro's Robo-horse explodes.

"No! My trusty steed!" yelled Senor Siniestro. Then he's caught in a net from Carol's bullet. Carol approaches him with her rifle on her shoulders. "Who in tarnations are you Madame Stranger?"

She places her boot on his mech's chest. "Call me Slinger, Velvet Slinger!" She then grabs Senor Siniestro by his hat, but when she pulls she is shocked. "Are you a kid?!"

He was actually short, the suit makes him look big. "Umm, no."

Carol then tosses him into an Adamantium holding cell via Dropship. "All this time, you're just a 13 year old boy with a late growth spurge. Wow! That is just weird and almost disturbing." Carol then heads off and takes down more crooks.

"I'll get you Velvet Slinger!" yelled Senor Siniestro (Sergio).

"Can you keep it down Mang!" yelled El Oso, he's also in the same holding cell as he is. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" The dropship then takes off and avoids enemy fire.

From below Jordan uses the Arct mech and demolishes her way through tons of Skeleton Banditos, she then spots Luan sitting on a pile of Zombie parts.

"Whoa! What happened here?" asked Jordan.

"Let's just say, these zombies weren't living enough to get the punch line! I guess you can say they all drop dead from laughing!" said Luan.

The zombies who are just heads all laugh. "Good one, because it's true" said General Chapuza.

"You took all of these zombies down? All on your own? How?" asked Jordan.

"Before we got off the Royal Fortress, Gyro gave me a boost in power, so I have acrobatic skills, some strength, a little bit of agility and true to making me sneaky" replied Luan. She then uses her mallet to knock away a zombie head. "And all I did was setup some prank traps and all of the zombies fell apart like dominos."

Jordan smiles. "Impressive work Luan, I'll call in a cleanup crew for them."

"No need Jordan. Gyro and El Tigre told me their weakness" said Luan. All the zombies gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't!" yelled General Chapuza.

Luan looks to them with a crazy smile. "Try me!" She then hits the fire hydrant with her mallet and the water coming out is straight from the zombie town. The waters of life.

All the zombies are now lifeless and motionless, zombies no more. "And that's how it's done. Though we should get a clean-up crew for these corpses" said Luan.

Jordan was a bit grossed out by this. "Okay, on it." But then some teenager dressed like a Cactus comes out of nowhere. "Stick em up fools!"

But he gets punched to the wall by the Arct mech. "Shut it Punk! Jeez! Some of these villains suck with their powers and names!"

The mighty El Mal Verde chases down some civilians, but then he's slammed into the wall by a fiery mace. "Ha! You think that could hurt me?! I am El Mal Verde!"

Then he's grabbed by a giant lava hand. "Oh we literally know, we just don't care" said Lori/Volcana.

"Hell yeah!" said Neil. Lori then throws El Mal Verde towards Neil, and Neil uses the mace like a freaking baseball bat and he knocks El Mal' Verde into the Miracle City volcano.

Lori uses her powers and the lava rises and kicks out El Mal Verde who is burnt to a crisp. "I smell Chorizo."

And he's placed into a Cryo containers, large for his size. "And that was a freaking home run!" yelled Neil.

Voltura flies by them while being chased by a bramble of vines by Leni. Voltura then gets shot by her wing by Gwen.

Voltura hits the airships walls face first. Boomer sees her and uses a hose to scrape her off. "That is one big bug! Gross!"

Voltura falls, but she is saved by Lady Gobbler and Black Quervo. "We cannot stay her and fight them anymore, these heroes are far too powerful!" said Lady Gobbler.

"Then let us get out of here!" said Voltura.

"No!" yelled Black Quervo. "I am not leaving Django! He needs my help and I will destroy Frida Suarez!"

"Lori! Volcano wall! Do not let any villain escape!" said Martin. He then blasts away a monster off his back.

"Literally on it!" Lori summons all the lava from the Miracle City volcano and with Neil's help they make a lava and magma wall, the civilians are being evacuated to the Royal Fortress on the coasts.

The villains see they cannot escape through the border, nor can they try to flee through the sea. The miracle City shores were now prowling with underwater threats and aircraft.

"What do we do know?!" yelled Lady Gobbler.

Django arrives on his horse along with Titanium Titan. "Don't run! We must find my Grandmama's amulet!"

"We get that thing to Sartana and she will be powerful enough to fight these new heroes!" said Titanium Titan.

"They are right and I still have to destroy Frida!" said Black Quervo.

"Look and you'll receive Black Bird!" Black Quervo turns around only yo be met by a steel fist to the face. She the hits a wall that says "Deep Fried Chicken."

"I hate these things!" said Black Quervo. She then gets up and sees it was Frida Suarez, but a superhero.

"Frida Suarez?!" said Black Quervo.

"Why does she have Maria's Glove?!" yelled Voltura.

"And we're doomed" said Lady Gobbler.

"Call me!" She punches the villainess girl in the stomach. "Plata!" She the head-butts the black bird girl. "Peligrosa!" And with all of her might, she grabs Black Quervo and electrifies her, and she drops the girl.

Black Quervo tries to move, but her body has been weighed down by her suit. It is now a heavy as gold. "No!" Black Quervo then loses consciousness.

"Mija!" Lady Gobbler and Voltura fly towards Frida. But they get crushed by a giant robot foot, it then lefts up and walks away.

"Thank you!" said Plata Peligrosa.

"You're welcome" said Lincoln and Linka inside of Lynx Superia.

Frida goes to the two downed birds. "Looks like we got ourselves some fried chicken tamales."

"Actually, I'm a turkey" said Lady Gobbler. She picks them both up and Black Quervo and tosses them to Penny who places them into a holding cell with El Oso and Senor Siniestro.

"You guys wanna play some cards?" asked El Oso.

Django then sends an energy rift, but Frida uses her energy shield and looks to him in anger.

"If you're here then El Tigre can't be too far!" said Django.

"Where is he?!" yelled Titanium Titan.

"Right behind you" They both turn around and get knocked back by the Tiger Roar and into the fist of Frida.

They get knocked into Neil's Deathwing mace and then slammed down by Luna's ice fist, then blasted away by Martin and electrified by Sam and Victor.

Leni summons a large plant monster and grabs Django and Titanium Titan and throws them, they slam into five buildings and are then knocked away once again by Ember's ghostly rift.

They are then engulfed in painful green fire and frozen in place by Becky and Dana.

Django drops to the ground and tries to get back up, but then he gets knocked unconscious when a man hole opens near his face. It was White Panthera, Puma Loco and Maria Rivera.

"The coast is clear, let's get moving" said White Panthera. Puma and Maria help many of the civilians leave the sewer, they all run over Titanium Titan.

"Mom! Dad! Granpapi!" El Tigre runs to them.

"Manny!" They also run to him and hug him.

"You're all okay! You're all okay" cried Manny. They hug each other and cry, happy for their son/grandson is safe.

Then Maria sees Frida as Plata Peligrosa. "How long have you been wearing that?"

"More than an hour, and don't worry it's fixed!" said Frida.

"You're welcome" Jack Cyber lands down and sends a missile barrage to a skeleton bandito squad. "Made some modifications to make it stronger than it was."

"You're son and his friend are very persistent in getting help and loyalty to family" said Neil.

"That's my grandson!" said Puma Loco.

"Thank you sir, I believe you are all heroes here to help us save Miracle City?" asked White Panthera.

"We are, and we've already taken down multiple villains. Either they're in cryo jail or in holding cells and in serious pain" replied Leon.

"We did run into Chief Suarez, we split up to find more survivors in the sewer. Luckily this is the last group of survivors we found" said Maria.

Martin lands down onto a skeleton bandito. "Chief Suarez is safe onboard the Royal Fortress, with the last survivors of Miracle City and President Rodriguez."

Frida sighs in relief, her family is safe.

That word was enough to give Puma Loco stars in his eyes. "Did you say Royal? Like royal things?"

"Papi! Do not steal from them!" said White Panthera.

"Please Granpapi, they're here to save our city and save all of us. And take back the amulet and book" replied El Tigre.

Puma was shocked by this. "What?"

"He's not wrong" A raven flues down and turns into Gyro. "By the law of Karazhan and the might of the Order of the Guardian's. Puma "Jorge" Loco Rivera, you are to hand over the Amulet and Book to me, I must dispose of it properly to maintain safety of the realms."

Puma Loco looks to the book and amulet and sighs. "Fine, Take it" he hands him the book. "Good man."

Then the ground shakes and Django sends a burst of energy using his mystical guitar. "No! You shall surrender the book to me!"

"Never!" El Tigre dashes towards Django and the two clash, Tiger claws versus Skeleton claws.

Django tries to hit El Tigre with his guitar, but El Tigre grabs it and hits Django instead. Django then puts his right skeleton claw into the lava and punches El Tigre.

El Tigre turns into a spinning claw cyclone and tries to fend off Django.

They all watch as El Tigre and Django fight each other. "Whoa! Those two are going at it!" said Luna.

"He doesn't need help, he's got this" said Frida. "Also, this seems like how Black Quervo and I hate each other."

El Tigre then slashes the left leg of Django, but the skeleton boy grabs El Tigre's tail and throws him to a wall.

Django grabs the guitar with his left hand, and is about to hit another energy rift to the down El Tigre. "Any last words Rivera?!"

El Tigre spits out a tooth. "Bite me!"

Django smirks. "Adios El Tigre!" He uses his right claw to strum the rift, but then he forgot that his claw still had some lava and his guitar disintegrates. "Well, that was stupid." With his mystic guitar gone, Django disintegrates back to the land of the dead, and probably to the land of the forgotten.

El Tigre smirks and gets up. "You never learn, do you?"

The Rivera's and Frida go to hug Manny.

"That was genius Mijo! Good work!" said White Panthera.

"That's how it's done! Make them look like the stupidos!" said Puma.

"Same as last time Manny" said Frida.

"I'm so glad you're safe Mijo, you almost gave me a heart attack" said Maria. Becky hands her a paper bag to breathe in. "No need, but thank you anyway."

Then something garbs the Rivera family with Titanium arms. "Did you forgot about me?!"

"Titan!" yelled White Panthera, then he noticed something wrong. "What happened to you?!"

Titanium Titan's face and body has been bruised by foot prints, like he was in a stampede. "That is not important! But what is important is my revenge!"

He then coils his titanium arms around them, crushing them in the process. Manny and Frida use their powers to break free.

The Royal Defenders try to intervene, but Gyro stops them and points up. The Royal Defenders also look up and go wide eyed and back off. Above the city is a Super Star Destroyer, with some TIE fighters doing some strafing runs to the ground.

"Any last words before I literally crush the lights out of you Rivera's?! And Frida" said Titanium Titan. Then Titanium Titan stops laughing and feels like he can't breathe.

He then let's go of the Rivera's and Frida and collapses to the ground. "Wh-What is this?! Wh-Wha-What is ….. Happening to m-me?! AAAARGH!"

Titanium Titan looks to the Royal Defenders. "Don't look at us dude" smiled Luna.

"Look at that guy" said Neil. Titanium Titan turns to see a hooded man with a mask, black clothing and a red glowing sword and his hand is pointed to him.

"Insignificant little bastard. Titanium is old school to me, I'd rather pick Carbonite or Bronzium" he then uses his hand to lift Titanium Titan up and slam him back onto the ground, he does this again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

He then lifts the exhausted and badly beaten former Superhero. "What kind of wretched low-life forged you from Titanium Titan? From whom would dub thee a hero anyway? When you can't even accept change?"

Titanium Titan is about to reply, but Hollow uses the force to seal his mouth shut. "Nothing matters to what you say punk!"

Hollow then uses the force to force all of Titanium Titan's Titanium liquid arms into his body, Titanium Titan is now begging in tears as all of the titanium is forced into his mouth and his eyes start to bleed.

White Panthera and Maria cover the eyes of the kids, Puma Loco just faints in his suit, they do notice the Royal Defenders unhinged by this.

Then Hollow drops Titanium Titan, he was nothing more than a lifeless corpse, drooling with what was left of his Titanium arms.

"Way too easy for me, I've done worse tortures than this" said Hollow. He then looks to everyone. "So, is there anyone left?"

"As a matter of fact, YES!" the building in front of them gets destroyed by a guitar rift.

Hollow uses the force to defend them all from the debris and the blast. The dust clears and they see the most evil and dangerous villain in all of Miracle City. Hollow chuckles. "Sartana of the Dead!"

The female skeleton leader is riding atop her giant skeleton bandito, forged from her skeleton banditos. "You will all pay for ruining my plans! And I will make you all suffer!"

**"Is that so?!" **They all look to the sky and see the World Eater ship, it wasn't as large as the Super Star Destroyer, but it was pretty intimidating. Hollow smiles. "And here comes the greatest villain in all the multiverse."

"What?!" said The Rivera's.

"What?!" said the civilians on the Royal Fortress.

"What?!" yelled the villains in heavy duty holding cells.

"What?!" yelled Sartana.

"Believe it people! She is an unstoppable force of evil and is responsible for the destruction to twelve dozen galaxies, she may be retired, but she is a threat and the most vile of them all" said Gyro.

Then the World Eater teleports someone down, and they all gaze to the large armored villain. "**Behold mortals! It is I, Lord Dominator! Bwahahahahahaha Ahahahahahahaha!"**

Puma Loco blackens out his suits red glass dome. "I think I need new pants."

"She even sounds evil!" said Frida.

Sartana uses her giant skeleton bandito to attack, but it gets blasted by a plasma cannon from Lynx Superia. "No cheating skeleton lady!" said Lincoln and Linka.

Sartana lands on the ground and strums her mystic guitar, her skeleton Banditos return as her army. "Destroy them my banditos!"

But they don't respond for some reason. "What is wrong with all of you?! Get them!" But they don't move, they just look at her with glowing blue eyes.

"What is this?! What is going on?!"

"That, is a very complicated question Madame" Gyro moves out of the way and reveals the ArchLich, Kel'Thuzad. "Your soldiers now belong to the Lich King. They will serve the scourge and the cult of the damned for an eternity, they are no longer your people. They are mine!"

Sartana roars in anger and sends out a fire ball rift from her mystic guitar, but Lord Dominator blocks it with her Volcanium hands.

Lord Dominator notices her arms glowing green. "**This is new!**" She then switches her arms to Frostonium, then to Volcanium, and then to a green flames. Lord Dominator starts to laugh maniacally. "**Oh yeah! A new power! Thanks Skeleton lady, you just made me ten times more powerful!"**

Sartana was now filled with fear and she continues to send more flame shots to Dominator, but she absorbs all of it and slowly advances to Sartana.

They all back away and let Dominator deal with Sartana. "This is going to be very much painful for her" said Gwen.

"A lot" replied Jack Cyber.

Sartana does one last powerful shockwave of fire with her Mystic guitar, but Lord Dominator grabs the guitar and throws it away, it does hit one of the skeleton banditos making it fall apart.

Lord Dominator uses her Volcanium X arms and wraps Sartana in them. She screams in agony by this pain.

"How is she in pain? She's a skeleton!" asked Boomer from his Airship.

"And I'm not?" replied Kel'Thuzad. Boomer thinks about it. "Okay, good point."

Sartana opens her eyes slowly and sees the dreaded masked face of Lord Dominator. "Wh-Why ….. Aren't you ….. Fighting those ….. Heroes?"

Lord Dominator lowers the mask of her helmet and reveals her pink eyes. "I'm retired honey, and married to the greatest hero in the realms."

"What?!" said The Rivera's.

"What?!" said the civilians on the Royal Fortress.

"What?!" yelled the villains in heavy duty holding cells.

"What?!" yelled Sartana.

Lord Dominator chuckles. "That's right, I'm a bad girl with the heart for a little, orange, bumpkin hero with the sweetest songs out there!"

"And now, to finish you off. Nice and slowly!" Sartana starts to fell immense pain as her body is slowly being disintegrated by the Volcanium X.

And all that is left of her agonizing death is her screaming skull, and soon there is nothing left.

Lord Dominator dusts off any ashes from her hands. "And that's how cruel I can be, normally I would do it in my ship but an audience to witness it is even better."

Kel'Thuzad picks up the Mystic guitar. "And I'll be sure this remains in Naxxramas, these Skeleton Banditos will be useful scouts in Northrend."

Gyro shakes hands with the Archlich. "Thank you for coming, and you're welcome for the new minions."

"All in good times Guardian" The Archlich then leaves through a portal along with the army of Skeleton Banditos.

The Royal Fortress then lowers its ramps and the people of Miracle City go to the heroes and the Rivera's the ones who helped save their home.

A Nod transport comes down and coming out is Kane. "We've cleaned out all the powered super villains, including this trio of elderly criminals. We're going to clean up the rest of this town of any more petty thieves."

"Good, keep it up and this town will be crime free in no time" said Gyro.

Puma Loco just snickers. "For now."

Kane then sends a transmission to all of his commanders to search and imprison all of the criminals they find hiding in the backwaters of the City.

The Royal Defenders look to Kane and smile. "You guys think Kane is truly improving as a leader of his faction? Or should he take up a new role?" asked Neil.

"The way he leads his forces and aided us in this fight really makes him a great leader, but he's already great in the eyes of his Nod followers" replied Victor.

Municipal President Rodriguez goes to them. "Thank you heroes for saving our city. It would be an honor if we could have a great statue in the center of town."

"Hold it right there short stack! Let's not forget that you are the one leader who didn't even bother to signal an evacuation for your people!" said Carol.

"The Miracle City Police were the ones who reacted on their own without your orders, all you did was cower underneath your desk!" said Sergei.

"What kind of a leader are you?!" asked Timmy.

"And this is where we come into play. While the whole city was being fought in this battle, we sent some of our finest officials to speak with the UN" said Jack Cyber. This makes President Rodriguez nervous.

The people of Miracle City hear this. "Under the strict order of the United Nations of this world, new leadership is now needed. Municipal President Rodriguez, you're role in being this cities leader is no longer required. Also you're under arrest for government corruption and money laundering. We got all the evidence after your town hall was raided out by some crooks" said Martin.

Two Nod soldiers take the small man. "No! Please! This has to be a mistake! I am the President of this City! You can't do this to me!"

"Yes we can, and we just did you dingus!" said Lord Dominator. They take the man away into a dropship and it flies off.

"So, who will be the new leader of this City?" asked Leonne Principal Torino.

Gyro, Martin and Victor look to Kane who was coordinating all the areas in the City on any locations where the remaining thieves and criminals are hiding.

"I think we may have found the right man for the job" said Victor.

Boomer comes down and doesn't know what he missed. "What are we talking about?"

Chief Suarez and his family all hug Frida. "You did good Mija! You helped save this city from evil!" said Chief Suarez.

"We are so proud of you Frida" said Carmelita. Her twin sisters just scoff and look away, they didn't think their little sister Frida would succeed in something.

"Thank you guys, I kinda like being a hero. It suits me and so does this glove!" said Frida. But she doesn't know that Manny was smiling at how happy his best friend was, and slightly blushing as well.

Chief Suarez then looks to El Tigre and the Rivera's. "El Tigre, step forward young man."

White Panthera and Maria insist that he goes to him. And El Tigre does so. "Yes Chief Suarez?"

"Say your innocent Mijo!" yelled Puma.

"Papi! Quiet!" replied White Panthera.

Chief Suarez shakes El Tigre's claw. "You saved my daughter, and brought her to safety and then brought her back to save our city and made her a hero. I am truly thankful for all that you have done Rivera, thank you."

El Tigre smiles. "No problem senor, she's my best friend and I would do whatever I can to have her back as she always had mine. With or without powers."

"Which brings us to the one question we wanna know now" said Lincoln. He gets off the Jaeger along with Linka and they go to Manny. "Which side are you on kid?" asked Linka.

El Tigre then realizes, all of this was caused by villains and he came back to save it as a hero. He looks to his mother and father and smiles. "I think we all know what the answer is."

White Panthera's eyes go wide. "A …. A hero!" Maria covers her mouth and sheds some tears of joy and hugs her son.

Puma Loco faints once more, and this time the whole suit faints with him. His grandson chose the side of good.

Frida also smiles and hugs Manny, normally Chief Suarez would hate seeing his daughter hug this boy. But for once he'll let it slide.

"That's my boy! A hero just like his father and his ancestors before him! For this city to recognize! El Tigre!" said White Panthera.

El Tigre breaks from the hug and goes to his dad. He powers down back to Manny Rivera. "Dad, I wanna be a hero, but I don't want to follow in the footsteps you went through."

"What?" said White Panthera.

"Dad, your path was your own. I wanna be a hero my way and I think I know how" He then looks to the Royal Defenders.

"Why is he looking at us?" asked Boomer. "Are you really that dense?" asked Luan.

Manny smiles. "I wish to train with them, they know how to fight as heroes of the greater good and I have to learn how to find my true self and through them I can do that. Be a hero that has to know when rules have to be bent or broken."

Lincoln smiles. "A hero who knows when you gotta take a risky play in order to save others and put the bad guys down, for good."

White Panthera smiles and hugs Manny. "Okay Mijo, okay. If this is what you want, then I won't stop you. I will be there to support you."

"As will I Mijo" said Maria. White Panthera was getting an idea of what she was thinking. "I am still not going back to you Rodolfo."

And this makes him sad again.

Manny and Frida then get crowded by the people and they all cheer for their newest heroes of Miracle City.

Chief Suarez and White Panthera stand side-by-side. Both of them proud of their kids who are now on the side of good.

All the while, Puma Loco sees a jewelry store that has been broken. So he sneaks to it.

Neil, Lincoln, Linka and Luna approach White Panthera and Chief Suarez. "Excuse me guys, but we need to talk" said Neil.

"About what?" asked Chief Suarez.

"About your kids and their school grades" said Linka.

This puts a painful sting within the hearts of the two fathers. "What about it?" asked White Panthera.

"We know that Manny and Frida are both troublesome when they're together and can do much damage and crazy stuff when they have the time. We know that Leonne School doesn't seem to show adequate rules and has some cruel Vice Principal systems" said Lincoln.

"We know because we looked up the files before we came to this world dudes" said Luna.

They both know about this, and how much trouble Manny and Frida always get themselves into. "So, what are you suggesting?" asked Chief Suarez.

"That they find solace within a school that could help them. Some fun, good education and true understanding" said Neil.

"And that would be Royal Woods Middle School, we know they're both thirteen" said Lincoln.

The two fathers along with their other family understand this, and it could help. "If that is what is good then-" White Panthera notices his grandfather stealing from the jewelry store. "Papi! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing" replied Puma Loco. He then takes off in his suit with the jewels.

"Here wo go!" Chief Suarez gets into his squad car and chases after him.

"We can talk more later!" White Panthera uses his Golden Boots of Truth and races off after his father.

They all watch as they chase after the one super villain still in service. "Looks like things are either gonna be different or still the same" said Lincoln.

"Pretty much, both" replied Linka.

To be continued …..

**A/N: I would still like to thank Red16Dragon for this idea of the chapter. And coming soon will be the aftermath of all of this, hope you all enjoyed this Heroes vs. Villains chapter, of Nickelodeon! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/26/20.**


	276. Ch276 Tigre de La Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 276: Tigre de la Royal Woods.**

**Sorry if the title seems off or odd. That is the best Spanish I can pretty much do.**

(Miracle City.)

A good morning to all who are now having a peaceful day, but then a car drives by fast with lots of cash coming out, and behind are a squad of police cars led by Chief of Police Emiliano Suarez.

"By order of the Miracle City authority! Pull over!"

The criminals in the car shoot back and try to evade the cops. But then a child figure with a white glove is in front of them and slams her fist onto the hood, the car is sent flying and is caught by a chain with a tiger claw.

The robbers get out of the car and try to flee on foot, but they are grabbed by a claw and wrapped around in a chain and tossed towards the girl with the white glove. "Going somewhere boys?" said Plata Peligrosa.

El Tigre lands next to her. "The only place you guys will be going to is jail." Then the police cars arrive and El Tigre brings down the car and the cash comes out, as well as the bank owner tied up.

"Why did you guys kidnap him?" asked El Tigre.

"We thought he was the mayor" replied the crook.

"Dude, the mayor is not Rodrigues anymore" said Plata Peligrosa.

"And that's what makes this job harder than it was before" Officer Suarez cuffs the criminals and they are loaded into a police van. "Thank you for helping us apprehend them, I still do not understand why many of the low-life crooks think Rodriguez is still mayor."

"Maybe half of the low-life crooks in Miracle City are still dumb" said Plata Peligrosa.

"That or they have been hiding since we cleaned up this place and never knew what was even going on" said El Tigre.

Then they hear their watches beep. "Looks like it's time for us to get ready for school" said El Tigre.

Plata Peligrosa hugs Chief Officer Suarez. "See you after school papa, and I'll be sure to tell you all that I did."

Chief Suarez hugs her back. "And I know you'll be good on your first day to a new school, and please stay out of trouble. Both of you."

"We will senor. Come on Frida, let's get going" said El Tigre. They both take off and head off.

"See you at home mija!" said Officer Suarez. _'That's my little girl, I am so proud of her.' _Then he hears something on his radio. "El Oso? Again? Okay I'm on my way."

(Rivera Residence.)

El Tigre arrives to his home and grabs his bag. "Okay, I'm gonna head to the gate and be off to school, be home soon!"

"Wait Mijo!" he stops and sees his dad and he gets hugged. "Be good in school, and stay out of trouble and don't forget that you have training with the Royal Defenders."

El Tigre hugs his dad. "I will papa, don't worry."

Puma Loco comes out still in a towel. "So, no trouble today? That's the new thing eh?"

They both break the hug. "Sorry Grandpapi, but like I said yesterday. I don't wish to cause any trouble to their world. Just to train to be my own hero."

Puma Loco sighs. "Well, if that is what you really wish to do. Then I won't stop you, go out there and make some of us proud. And when I meant some of us, do not make your father go fan boy to the fact you're a hero now."

"Papi, I will not do so. I will instead make a cake!" said White Panthera.

"See what I mean" said Puma.

Manny chuckles and fires his claw grappling hook out the window. "Heh, okay see you after school." And he's off.

El Tigre leaps over buildings and uses his claw grappling hook across the city, he even leaps over a patrolling Cobra strike craft.

He even spots some Nod Reckoner tanks on the ground and patrolling Raider quad buggy's. Miracle City has changed a lot since the battle to liberate the place.

He spots El Oso being chased by the Miracle City police and some Nod Venom strike craft.

El Tigre then leaps over a large tower and salutes to the new leader of Miracle City, High leader or First Ascendant Kane. Kane also salutes back to him.

That's right! Kane: the leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, has been given the role of leading the city, and he's been pretty good at it. Crimes have been controlled and maintained, they're still standing by for any high-ranked criminals if they escape, such as Voltura, Black Quervo, Lady Gobbler, El Mal Verde, Dr. Chipotle Sr., Dr. Chipotle Jr. and the Mustache Mafia.

And with White Panthera assisting, things are looking good. They just have to be watchful whenever Puma Loco tries to do some stealing.

But the one villain they are keeping an eye out for is the possible return of Sartana of the Dead and her grandson Django of the Dead. Should they return, then they'll be ready and sop will El Tigre and Plata Peligrosa.

El Tigre then leaps over the Leonne School, the school he used to go to. He waves to his mother Maria who still is the school's librarian, but she is reconsidering of one day becoming the librarian in Royal Woods. She'll think about it.

El Tigre then catches up with a flying super heroine, his best friend Frida, aka Plata Peligrosa!

"Glad you could keep up" said Frida.

"Sorry, family talk before I left" said Manny.

"Lucky you, I got some small talk with my mom and some light glares from my sisters, I honestly don't know what they're so upset about" said Frida.

"Probably because you're becoming a bigger success than them and going to a school to another world and getting trained by government ranked and high class super heroes" replied Manny with a slight chuckle.

"That is true, so might as well just rub it in!" teased Frida.

They then make it to the Miracle City shipyard and leap across some Soviet Stingray strike craft and make it to a Soviet naval base and next to it, The Great Gate.

They both stand in front of it and also step aside from a passing Hammer Tank. "And to think, I thought those Nod guys were going to be the only ones in the city" said El Tigre.

"They're just standing by whenever Sartana comes back, and possibly Django" said Plata Peligrosa.

"And if Django does return, then it's round three!" said El Tigre in a serious tone.

Plata Peligrosa already knows that El Tigre has now made a mortal enemy, she also may have one in Black Quervo.

They then power down back to Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez, they both look to the gate and hold onto their school bags.

"You ready for this Frida?" asked Manny.

"Heck yeah I am!" replied Frida.

They then step through the portal.

(Royal Woods. Allied-White Fang outpost.)

The Great Gate there opens and the two kids come out, they are greeted by the residing White Fang of Royal Woods, High Leader Sienna Khan.

"Glad you two made it, and you two are a bit early" said Sienna.

Manny and Frida check their watches. "Huh, I guess ours is in advance. We'll fix that later" said Manny.

"So, you two ready for school?" asked Sienna.

"We are, and after classes we'll meet back here for training and we're looking forward to it" replied Frida.

"I expect no trouble from the two of you, and should there be any form of criminal activity feel free to take it down. You two are young blooded heroes and I know you two are itching to get into some action" said Sienna.

"We know ma'am, and we'll do our best to help out and not cause any trouble" said Manny.

"This is a new world, we're not planning to do what we normally do back in Miracle City" said Frida.

"Good, now your ride is waiting" Sienna steps aside and they spot the Multi-Gunner IFV and they get in and it drives off.

(Royal Woods Middle School.)

The Multi-Gunner IFV makes a stop and the two kids come out, the vehicle then drives back to the Allied outpost.

The two kids look to the school and are impressed. "Whoa, seems bigger than the one in Miracle City" said Frida.

"And cleaner too" said Manny.

"Heads up!" Manny turns around and uses his head to bounce the soccer ball and he then kicks it back to the one who kicked it, Lynn Loud Jr.

"Heh, nice one there kid. You two must be the new kids in middle school" said Lynn.

"We are. Manny Rivera."

"Frida Suarez."

"Lynn Loud Jr, but you can call me Lynn or LJ."

Then a reindeer arrives and getting off is Gunther. He pats his reindeer. "Thank you Olaf. Now go home." the Reindeer nods and leaps away.

"Hey there Gunther, you ready for the big game this Friday?" asked Lynn Jr.

"You know I am" then Gunther changes his voice to that of a power-housed Viking. ** "And they shall beg for mercy as we sentence them to the regions beyond our ancestors for when we claim the victory!" ** there's thunder and lightning in the background.

Lynn chuckles. "Classic Gunther, oh this is Gunther Magnuson, I guess you guys are in the same class as he is."

"Hi, I'm Gunther."

Manny and Frida were a bit freaked out by him, but he does seem friendly. "Nice to meet you I guess" said Manny.

"Now normally I would love to help you two get to know this school, but I got some practice to do later. So I'll let Gunther tour you guys around" said Lynn.

"It would be an honor, also I don't have any football practice today. Coach said that we've done a lot of practice and get some R before the big game tomorrow" replied Gunther. "Now come on, let's go and find your lockers."

Lynn then hands Manny a flier. "You got some skills Rivera, if you plan on joining try outs are next week." Lynn then runs off to meet up with Margo and Paula.

"What did she give you?" asked Frida. They both see it was try outs for Soccer, and that was one thing that made Manny happy.

They all head into the school and Gunther helps them find their lockers and a good thing too, they're neighboring Gunther's locker.

Frida then get interested when she sees a flier for anyone who wants to join the Music Club next school year. Now this was getting good.

She does feel bad that she can't be with her band mates the Atomic Sombreros, but they want her to be happy and become the hero she was meant to be, they can always hang out whenever and maybe share some of the cool songs Royal Woods has to offer.

Frida was still planning on talking to the resident musicians of Royal Woods. Luna A. Spellman, Samantha Sharp and Ember McLain. She wants to learn their ways of making good music and rocking on.

There was one flier Frida noticed and it got her interested in, she wants to tell Manny. But she decides to tell him later.

From first period all the way to gym, Manny and Frida haven't caused any form of trouble or mischief. But they were still being watched over by the teachers and Principal Ramirez.

All the things Manny and Frida were told to the principal by Neil, so they had to keep a watchful eye out, just in case.

As lunch hits, Manny and Frida join Lynn, Margo, Paula, Gunther and the rest of the sports team. They tell them all about the things they have done in Miracle City and what they used to do at Leonne School.

Lynn and her friends share them the things they'll need to know if they're gonna be exploring Royal Woods. Pokemon, unexpected alien attacks, Interdimensional objectives, the Faunus, The Spellman's and FutureTech.

Manny and Frida know about some of those things, and Manny and Frida have already made some Faunus and human friends in class. The Pokemon thing did make Frida excited, she is a total sucker for small cute creatures.

Gunther then shares them his favorite drink, Cheetah Chug. Lynn knows about this drink, she doesn't wanna drink it, same with her team. Why? Cheetah Sweat! Gross.

Manny and Frida decide not to try it and just stick with their lunch. But when Gunther drinks it, turns out he got the wrong one. He got Cheetah Chug XE, and he has a beard now.

There was one thing Lynn didn't mention to them yet, the reason of her family's separation. She decided to tell them, next time. But she has to be careful, family loyalty is what the Rivera's are all about. Lynn was also informed about not calling Manny a coward. Otherwise things aren't gonna be pretty.

Later they attend Gym, and Manny and Frida dominate the gym in Dodge ball, with the assist of Gunther.

(Skip, after classes.)

Manny and Frida both come out of the school feeling happy with themselves.

"So, you're gonna try out for Soccer?" asked Frida.

"Heck yeah I am! This could be good for me and I know my Papi will love it, as long as I don't cheat, chances my Grandpapi will want me to cheat" replied Manny.

Lynn overhears them. "Then be lucky that I'm the captain of the team, there is no cheating on my watch. Also, I heard that the mascot of your old school was a … Zebra Donkey?"

"Yeah, he was the best! What about the mascot of this school?" asked Manny.

"This guy right here!" Lynn shows them Tyrogue, who bows to them. "Tyrogue here is not just the mascot of the school, but also my Pokemon partner."

"Wow! He looks like some kind of martial arts fighter!" said Frida.

"He is, sorta. He has yet to pick what to evolve into, but we can get to that when he's ready" said Lynn.

Then Lynn notices the flier Frida has in her back pocket. "Is that the flier to the prom?"

Manny looks to Frida and he sees the flier. "Next Friday is the Royal Woods Middle School prom night, dance, entertainment and music for those who are new and eager for high school."

"Wow! Why would you even have that in there?" asked Lynn.

Frida was looking nervous. "I ….. I wanted to tell Manny about it later." She puts on a nervous smile.

"Cool, this looks fun to go to" said Manny. Lynn smirks, she knows that there was something more to this. Frida looks as if she wants to ask Manny something, but Manny seems too oblivious to the hints.

Lynn knows that when the time is right, she'll ask him and Lynn wants to be there to see this, and possibly let Lincoln and the others know.

Then a Multi-Gunner IFV arrives. "Looks like our ride is here, which means it's time for some Royal training!" said Manny.

Frida calms down and smiles. "Let's do this!"

They get into the Multi-Gunner IFV and drive off to begin training with Sienna Khan. Lynn waves goodbye to them. _'Those two are gonna have some wild adventures coming at them. I know it.'_

Gunther puts his hand out and he's caught by a passing Kick Sharp on a skateboard. "See ya Lynn!"

Lynn chuckles and also waves. "See you tomorrow Big guy!" Lynn then sees Vanzilla and heads inside, ready to tell Lori and Luan about what is happening between Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez.

To be continued ….

**A/N: Aftermath done, and coming tomorrow. Probably is probably the Middle School Football game, anyway, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 2/27/20.**


	277. Ch277 Knowing Sibling Loyalty

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 277: Knowing sibling loyalty**

(Great Lake City.)

Lincoln and Linka are inbound to the White Fang base, and waiting there is Sienna Khan. She spots the dropship.

The aircraft lands and the twins come out. "Hey Sienna, are we late?" asked Linka.

"The opposite to be exact" replied Sienna.

"So, Manny and Frida haven't arrived yet?" asked Lincoln.

"No, they haven't. They could be busy with something else" said Sienna. Then the portal starts to glow. "And here they come."

Coming out of the great gate is none other than Miracle Cities youngest hero duo, El Tigre aka Manny Rivera and Plata Peligrosa aka Frida Suarez.

"Hey guys! Good to see you two" said Manny.

"You two glad you guys got the day off of school today?" asked Linka.

"Sort of, but I forgot why though" said Frida.

"Royal Woods Baseball game" replied Lincoln and Linka.

"Oh" said Manny and Frida. "We don't have that much in sports in Miracle City, sure we have Soccer and Basketball, but baseball is rare to our town" said Manny.

"And the reason why is the massive amount of crimes" replied Frida.

"Dang right, so you two ready to go to Great Lake City?" asked Lincoln.

"Heck yeah! Are we bringing others with us?" asked Manny.

"We are, now come on. Let's get going" said Linka. Manny and Frida look to Sienna.

"We'll do more training tomorrow, as of now you two should go and have fun" said Sienna.

Manny and Frida smile. "Gracias Sienna!" they both race to the medivac dropship and it takes off.

Sienna smiles. _'How on earth is Rivera oblivious to his best friend's feelings for him?'_

The dropship flies above town and they look down, they only have seen some of the town, but never from above.

"Wow! Not much tall buildings here" said Frida.

"And we're okay with it. But once we get to Great Lake city, then you two can see some tall buildings" said Lincoln.

Manny then looks to Lincoln and Linka, they also brought Arcanine and Absol. "So, who's the first company we're meeting up with?"

"First off, Sharps" replied Lincoln.

(Sharp Residence.)

The dropship spots the home of the sharp family, they do pass by the backyard and see Peter Sharp tending to the two elemental steeds of Luna and Sam, and then they spot the two Sharp kids at the front yard.

"And there they are" said Linka. The dropship lands in front of the yard.

"Looks like that's our ride bro" said Sam with her acoustic guitar and her electric blue guitar. (Birthday gift from Ember.) And her Pokemon Pichu.

"Then let's do this" said Kick with his skateboard.

The dropship opens and they spot the two sharps going to them. "We thought you two wouldn't make it or something" said Sam.

"Sorry about that Sam and Kick. But we were called back to the Royal Fortress to check on something they wanted both of us to see, and I'm sure they would want the rest of the Royal Defenders to see soon" said Lincoln.

Linka does notice something missing. "Where the heck is Gunther?"

"He's at the baseball game, he's the water boy and motivational support. I'm sure he's brought with him his helmet and horn" said Kick.

"That part I'm afraid to ask" said Lincoln.

They both enter the ship and spot Frida and Manny. "And there they are, the two friends of my main wingman Gunther."

"Good to see you two Kick, cool nickname by the way. And Gunther has been telling us all about the wicked stunts you do on your skateboard" said Manny.

"Really now? You two do some sports?" asked Kick.

"On our bikes and sometimes our skateboards" replied Frida.

"And where are they?" asked Kick.

"Sadly, not here. Got wrecked when Frida and me were skating and ran into some big robot, again" said Manny.

"Courtesy of Senor Siniestro, again!" groaned Frida.

Kick gasped in shock, but he kept his cool. "Well, if you two got some skateboard and bike trouble. Then feel free to bring them over to my place, I'll have them looking as good as new in no time."

"Whoa, really?" said Manny and Frida.

"You know it" replied Kick.

Sam chuckles and hugs Kick. "When it comes to stunts and sports gear, this guy knows how to fix em up and make em look awesome again!" Even Pichu joins in the hug.

Kick chuckles. "Yeah, and for once I'm okay with this kinda hug. It feels nice."

Lincoln chuckles, this does look like how he and Luna are. "The next stop would be my main lover, Jordan Rosato."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" said Frida.

(Rosato Residence.)

They arrive to the Rosato Residence, they spot the girl with the brown braided hair outside at her front yard waving at them and next to her is her Pokemon Lopunny.

The dropship lands and it opens. "Hey there beautiful" said Lincoln with a loving daze.

Jordan giggles. "Oh you!" Then her father comes out of the house and gets to his car. "Have fun with Lincoln and your friend's sweetie! I gotta get going now!"

He then looks to Lincoln. "And it's good to see you Lincoln and Linka."

"Nice to see you too sir" replied Lincoln. Rick Rosato then drives off to his work, seems like an emergency.

"I wonder where he is going off to" said Linka.

Jordan approaches the dropship. "I did hear he had to get to his company and check on one of his company ships missing somewhere in the Atlantic."

"Should we be concerned about this? We could send a fleet to investigate" said Linka with worry.

"My dad will let us know, he has to talk to his pals at the board to deal with first. As for now, let's head off to pick up the last person on our trip list" said Jordan, she goes to Lincoln and kisses him.

Lincoln kisses back.

The others thought it was sweet, and so does Frida.

Manny chuckles. "Wow, I have seen some young amore back in Miracle City, but you two make it way better."

"Alrighty then, let's go get your sister" said Sam. "Aka my lover of ice and shadow."

"You mean Luna?!" said Frida with excitement. This startles Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Sam.

"Umm, yeah" said Lincoln as he backs away from Suarez.

"Awesome!" cheered Frida.

Kick knows what is going on with her. _'And I thought I went out of my cool zone when I see or hear my idol.'_

(Spellman Estate.)

Luna is strumming on her guitar on the roof of the house, and with her is Loudred, mimicking the acoustic sounds she's making. "Maybe we can try and make a remix of my beat, combo it with yours."

Loudred nods in agreement. Then they both spot the Dropship arriving. "And here comes the Cavalry." Luna realizes what she said and chuckles. "Great, now I sound like Tracer."

The dropship hovers next to them and opens. "Hey sis! Ready to go?"

Luna grabs two acoustic guitar cases and her main axe, and hops in with Loudred. "And I brought just the right tools of the trade bro!"

"How was the small visit to the Royal Fortress dudes?" asked Luna.

"Just some new tech showings, you and the others will see them soon" replied Lincoln.

The dropship then hovers away from the house. "Okay then, let's get to Great Lake City!" said Linka.

The dropship then takes off and flies for Great Lake City, what they all didn't see is Leni and Loni both in the backyard going through some fabrics and Neil with Leon trying to figure out how to get a sleeping Snorlax out of the freaking Driveway!

"Should I get a crowbar or drag this guy out of the way with my Tiger Tank?" asked Leon.

"No, that sounds kinda cruel" said Neil. "We could use an airship to lift this guy out of the way."

Leon grabs his phone. "I'll call Boomer."

"How the heck did this guy even get here?" asked Neil as he scratches his head.

(With the Dropship.)

It makes its way to Great Lake city, passing by a flock of Cramorants.

"Wow! These new Pokémon popping up is making things gnarly weird dudes" said Luna.

"You think that's gnarly? Yesterday Gunther, Timmy and I were doing the big spelling bee practice for me while doing a stunt, but instead we went face-to-face with some weird fire rabbit Pokemon, and it looked like it had a bandage on its nose" said Kick.

"Was the bandage on it for a reason?" asked Jordan.

"I don't think so, this weird rabbit didn't look like he had any injuries at all. I think it was just for some kind of style he had" said Kick.

This was something new. "We'll have to talk to Martin about this" said Linka.

Lincoln is about to sit next to Luna, but then Frida take the seat. This gets Luna's attention. "Umm, hey there kid."

"I heard about how you're the town's best Rockstar lover and musical enthusiast! It must be so awesome!" said Frida with excitement.

Luna chuckled. "Yeah, that is true. I make some rockin' songs and jams when I get some inspiration or some cool vibes and focuses. But most of my songs are made with those I call family, friends and lovers."

Frida had stars in her eyes. "Wow! You must really wanna be a musician or Rockstar when you grow up! As you should know I am joining the music club at Royal Woods Middle School, just like you Luna!"

Luna smiles and chuckles nervously. "Good for you kid, live on your own dream and see where it'll lead to, unlike me. I'd rather let music be my personal hobby."

Frida was shocked by this. "What?! Why?! You are wicked on the axe, and from what I heard from some students at the middle school, is that you know how to play any musical instrument with no problem at all, except for the smashing the instrument part. Why would you just turn down the musical dream?!"

"Because of what she's been through" replied Sam.

Luna looks down and sighs. "What the heck are you talking about?" asked Manny.

Luna gets up and sits someplace else along with Sam, Lincoln and Jordan.

"What the heck is all this?! And why is she hugging her brother?" asked Frida. They see Luna hugging her brother tightly, Lincoln returns the hug and Sam and Jordan join in.

"What is going on here?" asked Manny.

Kick looks to them. "Seriously?! You two have been to the middle school for a day and you two haven't heard the reasons why they're separated from their original family?"

"No, we did hear some rumors and small chatter involving Lynn's family and Lincoln's" replied Manny.

"What does all of it have to do with Luna anyway?" asked Frida.

Linka sighs. "Perhaps you guys should have a talk with Lynn Jr when you have the time, she'll be the one to explain things, but if she won't tell you then you can ask us."

Manny and Frida didn't know what else to think of this, but a part of Manny could sense some family loyalty and problems is stirring up within Lincoln and Luna.

(Great Lake City.)

The Dropship makes it's landing onto the top of the Casagrandes apartment. Mr. Nakamura and his dog spot the ship as they go out for a walk, and some of the other people who live there.

The dropship opens and they all come out. The dropship then takes off. "We'll contact the dropship once we're all ready to go home" said Lincoln. "Now, let's spend some time with our closest friends from across town."

They all head inside and down the stairs and they knock onto the door of the Casagrandes.

The door opens and they are greeted by CJ. "Hey guys! You made it, Ronnie Anne and Sid are just getting their skateboards ready, I think Ronnie Anne must've chipped her skateboard."

"Then I'm glad I'm here to help" said Kick.

Absol, Arcanine, Lopunny, Pichu and Loudred interact with Dodrio and Kabutops.

Sergio comes through the bathroom and spots the lot of Pokemon group. "Rawrk! Too much for this bird, I'm flying to my pigeon pals!" he flies out the window.

"He really has to get used to Pokemon being here" said Linka.

"Sergio needs to chill out, Lalo is doing well with them" replied CJ.

"And where is the big dog anyway?" asked Sam.

"Out on a walk with mom, dad and Carlito" CJ then checks his watch. "And I have to go and see what Carlota needs me for, later guys" CJ heads to his sister's room. (She needs someone for her fashion blog.)

"Later CJ" replied Linka. Then they see Bobby come out of his room.

"Hey there guys" said Bobby.

"Hey Bobby" they replied back. "Headed to the Mercado?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, I gotta meet up with the daily fish delivery" Bobby heads out of the apartment and is followed by his Abuelo Hector. "Wait for me Bobby, I am not letting you get stuck in that freezer again."

"Oh, hey there kids, have fun today!" he races past them.

"You know for an old dude, he sure can run" said Luna.

"That's because he cares for his grandson and the Mercado" said Abuela Rosa as she places some food onto the table. "Now eat, eat! You're all going to need the strength and energy if you want to go out there and have some fun."

They all gather around and enjoy the food. Rosa does notice Manny and Frida. "Hello there, you two must be new."

"We are, Manny Rivera and this is my best friend Frida Suarez" replied Manny.

"Well, it sure is a pleasure to meet some new people from another world. Please enjoy the food, while I go and help out Mrs. Chang and a toilet problem" Rosa leaves them be with her toilet plunger and some goggles.

"Whoa! She is one tough and hardworking lady" said Frida.

"Well, she is responsible for the entire apartment" said Sam.

Then the door opens and they see its Ronnie Anne and Sid with their skateboards. "And the crew is all here!" said Sid.

"Glad you guys made it and I see your all going at it with my Abuela's cooking, again" said Ronnie Anne.

"Her tamales are better than any kind of Mexican food" said Jordan.

"So, what's the damage from the board?" asked Kick.

"Not that bad Sharp, just some scratches and a small chip to the side, but she'll be fine" replied Ronnie Anne. She then hands Kick the board so he can inspect it.

"Okay, so I guess she'll be able to hold. But I suggest using some epoxy and some kind of plastic material to repair her, she'll be good as new in no time. This small chip will get bigger if you keep skating her for the next five days" replied Kick.

"Wow, now that's what I call skater logic" said Sid.

"Thanks for the advice, I'm sure my Abuela wouldn't mind if I borrow some tools to patch her up" said Ronnie Anne.

They then look to Manny and Frida. "And you two must be the other worldly allies Lincoln told me about" said Ronnie Anne.

"We are" said Manny, they both introduce themselves and tell them where they're from.

"Wow! A city of crime! Who the heck would even live there?!" said Sid in shock.

"People who think their safe, or hiding from other country laws" replied Frida.

"But as long as me, my dad and Frida are there, no crime will go unnoticed!" said Manny.

"We're still training though" said Frida.

"Nice one, you two sure must be famous there, or what Lincoln and Linka told me, used to cause trouble" said Ronnie Anne with her arms crossed.

Manny and Frida chuckle. "Yeah, we were troublesome kids in Miracle City, but after a horrible fight with some villains we're doing our best to fix some of our mistakes and help the people out" replied Manny.

"So, you two gonna skate with us and Kick?" asked Sid.

They all continue their talk to each other, and share some adventures they had in their home. Though Lincoln and Luna remained silent and just ate their food next to each other. This caught the attention of Ronnie Anne, Sid and Sam. Jordan already knows this, and it could be a slight issue.

Later they all head out of the apartment.

"Alright, our stomachs are full and we are ready to head out there" said Kick as he readies his skateboard.

"Okay, so next stop the park!" said Ronnie Anne.

"How about we all make this interesting" said Sid.

"How so?" asked Linka.

Ronnie Anne and Sid hop onto Dodrio. They all smile to the idea.

Lincoln and Jordan hop onto a Megavolved Absol, Linka rides on Arcanine with Lopunny, Sam, Luna, Loudred and Pichu. Kabutops uses Ronnie Anne and Sid's skateboards on his feet.

Kick smirks to this. "Bring it on!"

They then look to Manny and Frida. "Don't worry guys, I got this!" Manny spins his belt buckle and becomes. "El Tigre!"

Ronnie Anne and Frida are shocked by this. "Manny then fires his grappling hook claw and grabs Frida. "Let's go!" And they sling off. "Yeah!"

The others smile and catch up.

(The Great Lake City Park.)

They all arrive to their destination, though it was Arcanine who makes it first. "Yeah! First place!" said Linka.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about dudes!" cheered Luna.

The others follow in at second place. "Wow, I guess we're all tied in second place" said Jordan.

"What do you expect, Arcanine is one heck of a ride" said Sam. Absol reverts back to normal.

Kabutops then tosses the skateboards back to Ronnie Anne and Sid, the two girls grab them with ease.

"Well, here we are" Ronnie Anne looks to Kick. "Let's do this Sharp!"

"Oh, it is on!" Kick, Sid and Ronnie Anne all head to the half pipes and see who is better.

The others go on to do some normal stuff.

Manny and Frida look around and see some of Ronnie Anne and Sid's friends joining in the small skate board contest.

Jordan and Linka having a Pokemon battle, Lopunny vs Arcanine. With Absol, Pichu, Dodrio and Kabutops watching.

But what they do notice is Luna, Lincoln and Sam on their acoustic guitars, trying to come up with a song.

This gives Frida some excitement, so they go to them and she has her guitar.

"So, May is coming next month. What kind of song are we looking for here?" asked Sam.

All three of them think, then Lincoln has an idea. "How about, before May 4 we make a song for a special moment" said Lincoln.

Luna and Sam understands. "We're gonna need to come up with some lyrics and a beat for May the 4th" said Luna.

"And the dude who'll sing it as well" said Sam. "And after that we need another song, two in total."

"How about, first we make a song for May the 4th and something else in honor of the movie Solo" said Lincoln.

"Sounds cool little bro" said Luna. "I have two songs in my mind as well, there mostly about fighting Nazis."

"I guess we can make it four songs for May, we should also let Hollow come to hear the two songs we made for his dimensions honor" said Sam.

"Looks like we have it all figured out then" said Lincoln. "Now, let's start with the beat."

Loudred was ready to help them remix and record what they come up with, but then Frida and Manny arrive.

"Hey! Coming up with a song? Can I join in on this?" asked Frida.

Manny chuckles. "Frida loves being musical as she can be."

Lincoln and Luna remain silent and just retune their guitars, Sam sees this and sighs. "I think its best you two should back out from this, it's suddenly getting awkward."

"What? Why? I just wanna jam with you guys, and also help with the songs you three are gonna make" said Frida.

Luna looks to Frida. "You wanna help us dude?" Sam knows this is bad.

"Yes!" replied Frida.

Luna then looks angry. "Then back the bloody hell off and leave us be!"

The others stop and notice this. "Oh no" said Jordan.

"This just got worse" said Linka.

Frida and Manny are startled by this sudden outburst. "Whoa! Easy there, she just wants to be part of this!" said Manny in anger.

"Maybe she shouldn't be following or idolizing someone who has her own personal business that doesn't involve some old musical dream!" yelled Luna.

Lincoln holds his sister's hand to calm her down. "Luna stop! She's not worth it!"

Luna calms down and looks to Lincoln who was worried about her. "Sorry bro, I don't like being reminded of what we went through."

"We're both healing sis, and I know that …… We're close to going through the same day it ….. It all happened" replied Lincoln.

Luna sees that her little brother was feeling uncomfortable and sits next to him and hugs him. Linka, Jordan, the Pokemon and the others stop what they're doing and go to them.

"Dudes, what did you two even do?" asked Ronnie Anne to Manny and Frida.

"I just wanted to rock out with them, what's wrong with that?" asked Frida.

"Yeah, what the heck is going on and why is this even happening?" asked Manny.

"Guys, do not ever mention a rock and roll dream when Luna is around, she gave up that dream to make up the lost and broken time she had with Lincoln, and the last thing everyone needs is Luna A. Spellman detonating into a global ice age, her emotions are complex and highly volatile" said Sid.

"Wow Sid, that's a lot of stuff to talk about, and she is right. I heard from Sam that they both have been through hell when they venture to fight in other worlds and it usually ends up to either of them getting killed" said Kick. "Just as how I have this growing bond with Sam."

Manny and Frida just watch as they all do their best to keep Lincoln and Luna calm.

Eventually they all go back to doing their own thing, Sam decides to watch the Pokemon fight between Jordan and Linka, leaving Lincoln and Luna alone by the picnic benches to calm down, in each other's sibling company.

Manny and Frida were a bit confused at first, but Manny could see this was a family or sibling thing between them. Something he wants to know.

Manny tells Frida that they should leave them be, Frida sees this and agrees. Even though she seems to idolize the ice powered Rockstar, she doesn't want to provoke any more conflict.

But they both agree that the answers they seek lie within Lynn Loud Jr. Which is something they have to deal with, next time.

Frida doesn't have any bond with her two older twin sisters Nikita and Akita, but she loves and respects her papa.

Manny however, even though he doesn't have any siblings. He knows that family is more important, like when he ended up in the land of the dead and met his great granddad's and he knows Lincoln and Luna have emotional and mental problems, but he questions. _'How were they so skilled and tactical during the fight for Miracle City?'_

Meanwhile Linka is feeling worried about her two siblings, but there was one thing she was hoping would go well. Tomorrow is her little pink beagle's birthday, or so what Hollow told her, and she is planning to make it special for Courage.

To be continued …..

**A/N: All of this is slightly necessary for next chapter. I decided to setup Courage's birthday on April 18, and with the help of Red16Dragon, I decided to make his age 9, which mean he'll be 10 come next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/2/20.**


	278. Ch278 A Courageous Stroll

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 278: A Courageous Stroll.**

(April 18. Spellman Estate.)

Just a normal day as the sun arises over the home of the Spellman home, but one little dog house in the backyard in the shape of a farm house is where our little pink beagle is staying. His name is Courage, once Courage Bagge and now Courage A. Spellman.

The little dog opens his eyes and comes out of his little dog house, he then yawns and stretches and he looks up to the sky and smiles to see a flock of Butterfree. _'Happy birthday to me, this day should be interesting, and I hope it won't be scary.'_

Courage opens the doggy door and he sees that breakfast has already been setup, and the one who made it was none other than the Spellman father himself. "Morning Courage, and a happy birthday Courage." Neil hands him a plate of four waffles in the shape of a heart with syrup and cherries.

Courage hugs Neil. "You're welcome boy." Then they hear some more footsteps coming, it was the rest of the family.

Each of them either gave Courage a hug or a pat on the head, each one saying happy birthday. Courage was happy that they all knew his birthday, he was also surprised that they all knew.

Then he gets picked up by the one girl he calls his owner and friend. Linka A. Spellman. "Good morning Courage and a happy birthday!" She then places a few kisses to his face, making him chuckle.

She then places him on the chair at the dining room and they all eat their breakfast.

"So, you ready for your day out with Linka little doggy dude?" asked Luna.

Courage didn't know what she was talking about, but it seems like Linka has some plans for the both of them.

"We were planning on setting up a party for you, you are turning ten this year. But then we overheard what Hollow translated when you were talking to Washington and Victoria" said Lincoln.

Courage was surprised, he does recall talking to Washington and Victoria about what he wants.

_(Flashback, yesterday.)_

_While Lincoln, Linka and Luna are at Great Lake City, Courage is helping train the kittens and kits of Washington and Victoria, they need to learn more on surviving around the house as they grow up._

_"So, your big day is coming tomorrow, you think the Spellman's are gonna give you a party?" asked Washington._

_"It does seem like the one thing they tend to do when someone in their family is growing a year older" replied Victoria._

_Courage chuckles. "Well, I do appreciate what they do and how they want to make someone's birthday special, but I don't want them to strain themselves just setting up a birthday for a dog like me."_

_Washington and Victoria were surprised. "Wait a minute! You don't want a surprise party?" asked Victoria._

_"Don't get me wrong, it's nice that they might do such a thing. But the one thing I only want, is a nice stroll ……… in the world where I came from, it may not be much but I do love bringing back some good old memories" replied Courage._

_Washington and Victoria smile, they both understood how much he misses his old home, friends and family._

_But what they all don't know is that Hollow came to visit the Spellman house, he overheard what the pets were talking about. 'Linka and the others will love this.' Then he hears a fight coming from outside._

_"Snorlax is awake! Snorlax is awake!" yelled Leon._

_"Run for it!" yelled Neil._

_Hollow looks outside and sees Neil and Leon being chased by Snorlax and Garchomp is trying to fight it off. "Well, time to save their sorry asses."_

_(End Flashback.)_

Courage smiles, he can see all them were happy that he now knows. "So, how about it Courage? One day with Linka at your old home?" asked Lincoln.

Courage understands that they let Linka go because they are both the closest with their small owner and pet bond, but she sees him as family. Courage nods.

Linka hugs Courage and Arcanine licks him.

"Alright then, you two can get yourselves prepared for your big dimensional visit later" said Gwen.

They all then sang Happy Birthday to Courage, with Lincoln and Luna using their acoustic guitars.

Courage was happy that this was happening, a family that understood him just as Muriel did, sorta. Only without the vinegar.

(Skip, later in the day.)

Linka comes out of her room, dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt, long sleeve orange hoodie, blue skirt, black leggings, white socks and blue shoes.

With her is Growlie (Arcanine.) and her calibrate Sniper Rifle of course.

She heads down the stairs and sees Courage having some small talk to Washington and Victoria.

"You be safe out there Courage" said Washington.

"Don't let all of those memories come at you all at once" said Victoria.

Courage chuckles. "I will, and I doubt many of my memories will make me break down." He then looks to the little ones and gives them all a hug, they all return his hug with a few licks and nuzzles.

Courage then places them all down back onto the soft mat and turns around to see Linka and Arcanine, smiling at this sweet moment. "You ready boy?"

Courage stands up and nods, he heads outside with Linka she holds his hand along the way. _'Reminds me of Muriel sometimes.'_

The three of them head outside and they see the rest of the family waiting, including Leon, Sergei, Loona and their pups.

It made him smile to see them all here, for his birthday. "Well, the great gate is ready for you, back to the town of Nowhere" replied Sergei.

"If you two wanna come back home, then Linka will use her watch to trigger a portal" said Leon.

"And someone else wants to say happy birthday as well" Neil shows the tablet and the person on, it was Hollow.

"Hey, I don't really seem much like family, but I was the one who translated everything you went through. So, happy birthday, you stupid dog" said Hollow.

They all gasped.

"What the heck man?!" said Sunset.

"Not cool dude" said Luna.

"You got a lot of nerves to say that you psycho!" said Lincoln.

But Courage started babbling, saying it was okay. He then looks back to Hollow. "It's the best I could offer you as a reminder of the people you called your family, let it be good or bad."

Courage smiled and nodded. They were all surprised by this, but they understood that those were the mean words of the mean farmer he lived with.

"But I also brought something else for you, look up" said Hollow.

They all see a drone come down and deliver a small package. Courage picks up the box and smells something, something familiar.

"I suggest you open it once you get to that world" said Hollow, he then turns off his screen.

Courage felt as if the box had something very familiar, the others smelled something odd about the box.

The Spellman kids all gather to hug Courage, and he returns they hugs.

"Stay safe out there little pink dude" said Luna.

"We hope you'll enjoy this day" said Timmy.

"Don't get hurt out there" said Sunset.

"Try not to get into any danger, even if you two are pretty good at watching each other's backs" said Lincoln.

Leni then hugs Linka and Courage. "Come back home safely you two" Linka and Courage return the hug.

They then look to the Great Gate. Linka looks to Courage. "You ready for this?"

Courage nods, she takes the pink dog's hand and they go through, with Growlie following behind.

(Nowhere, Kansas, or what's left of the Town of Nowhere.)

Linka, Courage and Growlie pass through the portal and they see that the town was still the same, all ruin.

It almost felt like he never left at all. Linka was more surprised that the government in that world never bothered to come and clean this up.

"Okay then, let's get going Courage" said Linka. Courage nods and they all stroll through the town.

Courage looks around, and almost everything around them is bringing back lots and lots of memories.

The supermarket where the Flan conflict started and almost went into chaos.

The mayor's hall where this weird anger field was forged and made everyone into Eustace angered citizens.

The many places where he and Muriel would go to find some ingredients for her food, mostly the vinegar store. He really questions Muriel's taste in vinegar related meals, but she is born of Scottish descent. So, maybe it came from that.

He then sees the many restaurants he would go to with Muriel and Eustace.

And then he sees it, the graves of his friends. The ones who fought to keep him safe.

Bunny, Kitty, Charlie the mouse, the three-headed space chicken, Robot Randy, The duck brothers: Donnie, Clyde and Paine, The twin raccoons, the Hunchback of Nowhere and the Storm Goddess and her dog Duncan.

And there were lot of graves for the brave Eggplant people.

And then there was the grave of the Chihuahua who was there on many of his odd adventures, Shirley the Gypsy Chihuahua. Amongst all of his friends, she was the one he was closest to calling family, sort of. She does help with their crazy paranormal conflicts.

He approaches they're graves and sits in front of them. _"Well, I guess I should say, hello everyone. It sure is nice to see all of you again, even though you're all no longer here."_

Courage starts to shed some tears. _"Guys, thanks for being there, for whenever trouble arrives or when I needed help the most, you all sacrificed your meaningful lives just for me, and I am truly greatful for that."_

He pulls out some trinkets from a bag he brought with him. This confused Linka and Growlie. "I didn't see him bring that here, and how does he have pockets for that?"

He places some plant foods for each eggplant grave, a cheese wheel for Charlie the mouse, a picture of the bright lights of New York City to Kitty and Bunny, a wooden carved statue of Randy the Robot for Randy the Robot, a three console player PlayStation for the duck brothers, a new camera to the three-headed space chicken, a bowl of cheese flavored popcorn for the raccoon brothers, a book on the real hunchback of Notre Dame for the hunch back of Nowhere and the beautiful image of a light storm for the Storm Goddess, and of course a bag of doggy biscuits for Duncan.

Courage was happy to bring these small offerings to his friends, but he saved the best for last for Shirley.

A book on new incantations and spells, he also buries a wad of cash for her (Approximately 10, 500 dollars.)

_"I hope you guys love this, and I know you're all in a better place. So long guys" _Courage walks back to Linka and Growlie, ready to continue they're stroll through Nowhere.

On their stroll the pass by some gas stations, a few homes and a burger restaurant where Courage thought the pig and his wife were cannibals. He was glad he found out they weren't and still feels bad for not staying longer so they could make a burger in his image.

And then they see it, the farm house. The Bagge Farm house. Courage's home. Or what's left of it.

Linka could see it was still in shambles since the villains came and attacked.

Linka, Courage and Growlie go around the place, they could see what was left of the living room and kitchen.

Courage touches the remains of the rocking chair Muriel would sit on and she would allow Courage to sit on her lap and scratch his back. Those were good times.

Courage recalls all the times Eustace would scare him with the large and scary mask, Courage then sees the mask underneath the chair Eustace always sat on.

He picks it up and puts it on, when he looks into the mirror he screams in fear and hides behind Linka.

Linka picks up the mask and sees how disturbing it looked, and she was confused why Courage even put it on.

They soon head to the kitchen, Courage recalls all the times he helped Muriel with the cooking, even though some of it tasted odd, most of the food she makes is quite delicious.

He then heads upstairs with Linka and Growlie, they then entered the remains of the bedroom, where Eustace and Muriel would sleep. And of course Courage would sleep at the foot of the bed.

Linka was surprised by one thing. _'How come they didn't have a kid?'_

Then Courage recalls something else, he looks under the bed and sees a metal box. _"Eustace's reserve stash." _Courage then keeps it safe in the bag and they head to the last room that put lots of meaning to Courage.

The room …. Okay so the room where the computer is gone, there's just a big hole that leads all the way down to the living room.

Growlie jumps back down through the hole with Linka and Courage, he could see some parts of the computer were scattered, including the monitor all shattered.

He recalls all the memories he had with the computer, then he recalls just how mean the computer can be to him, but he meant well even when he had a virus within.

Courage touches the screen of the shambled computer. _"Even though you were pretty snarky with every word you said to me, you meant well and I found you to be family as well."_

Linka then sees something outside, something familiar. "Courage, I think it's time to say hello to some special people."

Courage nods, he knows it was time.

They all head out of the wrecked farm house, Courage then goes to the two grave stones of the people he called family.

The graves of Eustace and Muriel Bagge.

Courage sits in front of the tombstones and cries.

Linka sits next to him and rubs his back.

Courage looks to the two gravestones and wipes away his tears. _"Muriel, Eustace. I miss you both, it feels like yesterday that we last saw each other, and I know you two miss me as well. All the good and bad times we had, the crazy adventures and best moments in our lives. But if there's one memory that makes me happy, was the day Muriel found me, thank you Muriel for saving me from the alley way where I hid, thank you for making me a part of your family and giving me a new hope in life. And now, I'm happy to be part of a new family, and I will continue living on to keep the memories of those who lived in this deserted state. So that the memories will never be forgotten, for all of you, my friends, family and loved ones."_

He then pulls out the box which had the reserve stash of Eustace and he buries it in front of the farmer man's grave. _"You were never alone Eustace, even if you were mean, you always had a family within those who knew and loved you."_

Courage then looks to Muriel's grave, he didn't have anything for her. But then he recalls the box Hollow gave him.

Courage opens it and sees they were cookie, but not just ordinary cookies. These cookie were just as Muriel would make them, he knew Hollow would figure out how Muriel cooked. And he knows Hollow didn't like making these.

Linka sees the box and grabs a cookie, but Courage stops her from eating it. He was trying to tell her that she won't like it.

Linka smells the cookie. "Umm, why is it made with lots of vinegar?" Even Growlie's sensitive Pokemon nose didn't like the scent.

Courage then takes a bite of one of the cookies. Linka could see tears in his eyes.

Yeah, these are not tears of sadness or joy, they're tears from the bad taste of these vinegar cookies. Yup, just as Muriel makes em. She would make great dog food with the vinegar though.

Courage then buries the rest of the box of cookies in front of Muriel's grave. _"It may not be as good as how you made em, but I know you'd like these. I miss you so much Muriel, you were a mother to me, a mother I had to protect and a mother who would show true kindness to me. I love you Muriel."_

Courage then gets up and he sees the small tree growing from the stump of the dead wishing tree. This made him smile. _"Looks like I still have one more family member left here, but it will take some time for him to grow. I'll be patient and I will come here on my birthday to see you again, and perhaps we can be family, once again."_

Linka also gets up and sees this little tree. "Looks like life is growing." They both also see some moss and other small plants growing, Courage could imagine the wasteland of Nowhere with lots of plants and trees. Perhaps this place will be a forest or something better.

Courage sits next to the stump of the wishing tree, Linka and Growlie also sit next to him.

Courage leans his head onto Linka's shoulder and smiles. "Good boy Courage, and a happy birthday" said Linka as she kisses his forehead.

Courage smiles and closes his eyes, and dreams. He dreams of a birthday party, with all of his friends and the two people he calls family. They came to visit him, all of them came to say "Happy Birthday Courage."

He was ten years old now, and he was looking forward for more birthdays to come, and along the ride will the family he forged a bond with.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy Birthday Courage, and I would like to once again thank Red16Dragon for helping me figure out the age of Courage the Cowardly Dog, this was the best cartoon I have ever watched. A shame it had to end, and I do miss it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/4/20.**


	279. Ch279 The King of Monsters

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 279: The King of the Monsters**

(Royal Fortress, somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.)

All forces are on high alert and moving around the floating fortress.

Also above the earth's atmosphere is the Aegis BattleCruiser.

All weapons on both military installations are set and ready and they have deployed all personnel for combat and setup all communications systems for whatever threat is on earth.

Something has entered through a portal and whatever it is really big and was not alone.

The portal on the Royal Fortress opens and coming through was all members of the Royal Defenders.

"What the hell is going on here?!" yelled Neil.

Martin flies down in his suit. "Glad your all here, come on!" He heads for one of the main coastal guns.

"McKenzie, what is this?!" asked Sunset.

"What's the situation?!" asked Jordan.

Martin puts up the sensors systems on screen. "Something has come through a portal and has made contact a few miles from our position and it is damn hugs!"

"How huge?" asked Sergei.

"Like, bigger than a Kaiju huge" replied Martin.

"Should we get into Lynx Superia?" asked Lincoln.

"Not yet! Not until we figure out what we're up against, and it sure as heck seems way more powerful than any ordinary Kaiju we've heard of" replied Martin.

"We still have the Aegis Battlecruiser in orbit, we are ready to deploy our aircraft to take it down" said Linka.

Carol notices something. "Where's Victor?"

"And where the heck is Penny, Jack Cyber and Tadashi?" asked Leon.

"Tadashi and Jack Cyber are in the FutureTech Defense Bureau, they're dealing with the Intel on what we're up against" replied Martin.

"And Victor?" asked Dana.

"He's out there with some Twinblade gunships and Cryocopters scouting out on what this is" replied Martin. "Penny is leading a patrol of Hydrofoils and Stingrays in the water."

"Do they need backup?" asked Becky.

Then they spot the aerial and naval recon team return. "They're back!" said Gwen.

The Twinblade gunship lands and Victor comes out. They all go to him. "Victor!" Carol hugs him and he returns the hug.

"Are you okay?" asked Carol.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" replied Victor. "We have no casualties during the recon."

"What's out there? What are we up against?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, when we arrived to the location of the portal. The portal was gone but we saw some massive spikes surfacing from the water and this thing is headed towards us" replied Victor.

"Kaiju, did you identify the class?" asked Linka.

"Well, this thing is in a god class status" replied Victor.

They all remained silent and confused and a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry. Did you literally say god mode?" asked Lori.

"How on earth could a Kaiju have that status?" asked Leni.

Lincoln then thinks about what it is. Then Penny comes up the fortress from one of the hydrofoils she rode on. "We scanned the Kaiju, and it has so much radiation on it. Probably enough for one giant atomic bomb!"

Neil had a hunch on what it was, but he wasn't sure.

"Dudes! What kind of big freaky alien-sea monster could have that much power?" asked Luna.

"Perhaps I could have that answer" they all see a raven arrive and morph into Gyro. "I know what it is, or better yet who it is."

Then they hear the alarms blare. "Incoming! Incoming! Incoming!" yelled Colonel Railgun from the bridge.

They all look up and see a large butterfly fly across the Royal Fortress.

"Holy fucking shit!" yelled Leon.

"Whoa dudes!" yelled Luna.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?!" asked Leni.

"What the hell was in my coffee?!" asked Sergei.

"Mothra!" yelled Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

And it was, the mighty Queen of the Monsters then orbits around the flying fortress and makes her signature echoing screech sound. Her majestic screeching sound.

"Well I'll be damned! The Queen of the Monsters!" said Neil with a chuckle.

Then it hits Lincoln. "Wait a minute! If Mothra is here, then that must mean!"

"Guys!" they all look to Boomer in his Super Kirov Airship. "Kaiju incoming!"

They all look to the distance and spot something at a distance, large spikes in the waters coming at them. "No freaking way!" said Linka.

The large spikes then go under the Royal Fortress. "Jack Cyber! Tadashi! What's happening below the fortress?!" asked Martin.

"Whatever it is, is very large and is swimming underneath us!" yelled Tadashi.

"And that is a lot of radiation!" said Jack Cyber.

"Akula subs and Yari-mini subs report something large and dinosaur looking. They're asking if they should engage" said Tadashi.

"No! Do not engage! Keep surveying the movement" said Gyro.

The subs underneath just watch as the large creature swims below the fortress, without even scratching the hull with its spiky back.

They continue to follow it until it was now surfacing its spiky back on the other side of the fortress.

"Guys, the creature is now on the other side of the fortress and is continuing its swimming route" said Jack Cyber.

"I want a fleet of Aircraft Carriers, Dreadnoughts, Shogun Battleships and any surface combat ships to continue following it and keep us posted on its location" said Martin.

"You got it" replied Tadashi.

They then look up and see Mothra take flight elsewhere. "Where the heck is she going off to?" asked Sunset.

They all look to gyro. "Can you explain to us why Godzilla and Mothra are here?" asked Linka.

"Wait a minute. That was Godzilla?" asked Sergei.

"Yes! Who did you think it was?" asked Neil.

"A random Kaiju" replied Sergei.

Gyro sighs. "Ever since the arrival of our dinosaur allies on Island Cretacia and the creation of the Royal Fortress and of course the arrival of the Faunus in Royal Woods. The King of The Monsters has been interested in coming here and seeing just how damaged this world is from human innovation, Mothra also wishes it be part of his campaign as well."

Martin then interrupts him. "Not to be the one to say things, but you do know that this world has been under repair under the vanguard of FutureTech right? We've been dealing with the greenhouse effect and keeping the polar ice caps from melting for quite some time, and way before the Royal Defenders came to be."

"The dudes right, all natural problems here are getting fixed up" replied Luna.

"And let's not forget about the Lazarus project, we've already brought the mammoths back, same with the extinct Darwin's finches and from what I heard from Jack Cyber, the African Rhino" said Penny.

"Tons of plant life is growing back from what used to be deserted or wasted areas" said Leon.

"And Chernobyl is getting a major clean up next month. We're planning to make it livable once again" replied Victor.

"True, but the king wants to see what else he can do to ensure this world is getting itself healed up" said Gyro.

They all understood this. "Then we should keep tabs on his presence here, and we also have to inform the United Nations about this as well" said Jordan.

"And that part is what we're gonna have to do now" Martin then gets his phone and contacts some allies within the UN.

Lincoln and Linka look to the sky. "We should also contact the Aegis and tell them to stand down, now" said Linka.

"On it" Lincoln uses his communicator to contact Captain Horace of the Aegis Battlecruiser.

Neil then looks to the direction Godzilla is now headed to. "Let's hope things will be good for us, and with his presence."

Then Leni looks to Gyro. "Umm, if Godzilla and Mothra are here, what about the other titans in their world? Won't they go berserk or try to become the new alphas?"

They all look to the Guardian and wanna know as well.

"No need to worry everyone, I was able to place their world into a time stop. None of them know that Godzilla and Mothra are not there, and once the two rulers of the Monsters are done here, they will return back to their earth and I will put time back on track. See simple" said Gyro.

They were a bit concerned about this idea, but they knew Gyro knows what he's doing. Also, they can't overpower Godzilla and Mothra, they only met them once and that was during the Disk Wars incident.

"Okay then, but you have to keep track of what they're doing Guardian" said Lincoln.

"Of course commander, I told Pyrrha to remain watch over Karazhan and to assist in Raven's training in being a Guardian. This is all going to work out smoothly, though I do have many other things to deal with" said Gyro.

"And what might that be?" asked Linka.

Gyro couldn't answer that one. "Sorry to say, but this is something I need to discuss with your father."

Neil was confused by this. "Very well then, let's talk someplace private."

Neil and Gyro head to the war room in the Royal Fortress.

They all knows how secretive Gyro can be and he has tons of things he has never told all of them, but they know they'll get the answers, soon. So they won't force him to tell them what else he knows.

Just then Victor gets a report from their allied naval base at Australia. "Guys, naval recon reports seeing Mothra fly over the Great Barrier Reef and unbelievably corals have been growing with great speeds and the whole area is no longer endangered!"

Then they get more reports. "Godzilla's presence traveling through the pacific is creating a massive school of fish migrations changing patterns in their directions and they also said many reefs from below are starting grow" said Penny.

This was getting confusing, but then it makes sense when Leni's eyes glow green and then back to normal.

"Whoa Leni, are you okay?" asked Becky.

"Guys, I know what they're doing!" said Leni. "Godzilla and Mothra want to help return any extinct and/or endangered life on earth, they wanna fix it."

They were all shocked, but happy to know of this. "Umm, how do you know this?" asked Sergei.

"Oh, this voice from the plants underneath the ocean told me. I think it could be the voice of nature" replied Leni.

"Makes sense, you have plant control powers and a kind and selfless heart. I guess nature literally likes you" said Lori.

They all decide to head back home to Royal Woods. They're gonna have to wait until the news shows about the presence of Godzilla, and hopefully nothing will go wrong with their arrival.

And they all have faith that with Godzilla and Mothra here, earth's natural problems will be saved, and they know it's only a matter of time before Godzilla and Mothra head for Island Cretacia.

(Meanwhile at the war room.)

Neil takes a seat. "Alright Guardian, what's going on?"

Gyro then shows him a poster, it was a wanted poster. The image on it was this pale lady in a red dress with an owl shaped staff and some black skull-headed dog creature next to him. The name on it says Owl Lady with the bounty of 1,000,000,000,000!

Neil's eyes go wide. "What the fuck is this shit?! And why does it say one trillion?!"

"That!" Gyro points to the image. "Is a witch, and from my sources she is by far the most powerful witch alive and dangerous!"

"Holy shit! What else should I know about this, Owl Lady?" asked Neil.

"These fliers have been seen throughout many other realms. Sanctuary, Azeroth, Gravity Falls, Mewni, the World Eater, Star Killer Base, the Loud-verse of Magic Linc, The Omniverse, the Land of Ooo, The Koprulu sector, Amity park, Vale, Magix, Regal Academy, Ever After, Monster High, Runeterra and Hell!"

Neil then realizes. "Wait a minute! How come I never seen these?"

"Because I was able to warp all of these before anyone else could see them, and it concerns me a lot!" said Gyro.

"In what way?" asked Neil.

Gyro sighs. "Neil, what happens when someone of another dimension sees these wanted posters?"

Neil thinks about this, and then he realizes. "The fact that she's powerful, this will get the attention of someone or something power hungry and want to take her witch powers for their own and her bounty is also something they wish to claim."

"Exactly, though I doubt anyone unless they're from where she's from wants the cash" said Gyro.

"What do you mean?" asked Neil. "What's the currency of this bounty on her?"

"Snails" replied Gyro. "The bounty for the capture of the Owl Lady, dead or alive one trillion snails."

Neil was dumbfounded by this. "Okay, so I guess all they want from her is whatever form of power she has." He then looks back to the wanted poster. "What else do you know about her Guardian?"

"My informant in Gravity falls said that her name is Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady/most powerful witch in the Boiling isle, which is an archipelago of islands within a demon realm. A realm I don't know where" replied Gyro.

"What?! You don't know where she is?" asked Neil.

"My informant told me what's the place, but this realm is not an easy to see world. My far sight spells can't track it, the best way is for me to stay meditating for the next one week in order to find this world and I intend to do so once Godzilla and Mothra are done here" replied Gyro.

Neil sighs. "This is insane, though it's good that you got rid of all the fliers before anyone else saw them."

I hope so, but there could be chances more of these will be flying around once again and I must be ready for it" said Gyro.

"Do you think she will be ranked on the most dangerous beings board?" asked Neil.

"Probably, she'd be third place beneath me while Hollow remains on top of that board. Whatever powers she wields I must be ready for her" said Gyro.

Neil looks to the Guardian. "You intend to take her down yourself and claim the bounty?"

Gyro's hand glows in fel flame "I intend." He then shoots it onto the wanted poster and it slowly burns. "To stop her senseless crimes and seize her powers. We do not need another power housed magic wielder who can't maintain full responsibility of this power, I will not let her slip away from my grasp and now one is getting in my way!"

The wanted poster then turns to ash as the last thing being burned was the face of Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady.

Let the magic hunt for the witch begin, soon!

To be continued ….

**A/N: And welcome oh mighty Godzilla and Mothra, and they will do what they can to help with their earth and it's small problems since most have been fixed by FutureTech, and it seems Gyro is after someone, someone who is new to the era of those who have seen the new Disney Cartoon. The Owl House! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**If you guys wanna know what's the concept of the Owl House encounter with Spells and Louds, then come and PM me and I will let you know. I could use some help to see if there are any flaws to my concept.**

**Date made: 4/4/20.**


	280. Ch280 Gwen's wise of the Family

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 280: Gwen's side of the family.**

(Spellman Estate, Lincoln and Luna's room.)

Lincoln then looks to all of his siblings, and of course their Pokemon and Courage are there as well, and Duchess was also able to make it.

"Okay, okay. So you all know why we're here right?" said Lincoln.

"Mom's birthday is tomorrow and we all are having a sibling meeting on what we can come up with to give her" said Sunset.

"This so reminds me of when we used to have sibling meetings" said Leni.

"Dang right there sis" said Luna.

"So, does anyone have any gifts ready for mom tomorrow?" asked Linka.

"I got my gift for mom ready dudes" said Luna.

"Same here" replied Duchess.

"Also" said Timmy.

"Mom will so love what we got for her" said Leni.

"I got mines last week as an early start" said sunset.

Lily giggles being held by Duchess.

"So, what did you guys get her?" asked Timmy.

"Linka and I are both pitching in for a special someone to come to her birthday tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

"And she's gonna love it" said Linka.

Then something comes into Leni's mind. "Has mom ever told us about her mom and dad?"

They all remain silent.

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Sunset.

"How come we never heard of our grandparents from our mom's side before?" asked Duchess.

"Perhaps we can do some research on who they are" said Linka.

"That sounds like a good idea" replied Timmy.

Lincoln and Linka put up the holographic screens to see who Gwen's parents are.

"Says here that Gwen's dad passed away, and that her mom is single" said Linka.

"Oh, poor mom. She must've been devastated when she lost him" said Leni.

"What about our grandma on mom's side? What's she like?" asked Duchess.

Linka then puts up the image of who she is. Brown hair, a pink dress with a pink jacket over and pink heels, she seems close looking like Gwen but without the relaxed eyes and gothic dyed hair.

"Her name is Hailey Austin, her age is 59 and she loves her children very much, she works as a teacher in high school, the same high school where mom went to" said Lincoln.

"Wow! She looks nice and what her profile says is kinda nice too" said Sunset.

"I wonder how caring she truly was when mom was young" said Luna.

"Wait, the file said that she loves her children very much. Does mom have any siblings?" asked Duchess.

"Let's find out" Lincoln checks for any more information on who Gwen's siblings are, but they found only one.

"She …. She has a brother" said Linka.

"Whoa! Dudes!" said Luna. "Look at him!"

Brown hair, green t-shirt with a skull on it, jeans and sneakers. Backwards facing baseball cap, his profile picture shows him strumming on his Gibson guitar.

"His name is Steven Ray Austin, he seems to have a close relationship with mom. They both have done a lot of fun things together. His age is 21 years old and he …… He has a bond with her sister!" said Lincoln.

"Whoa! How close are they?" asked Sunset.

They see the many things it says on his profile account, he and Gwen have done some small troubles together, some good things together and have had each other' backs since and she was the one to take care of him when he was a baby and helped him into school, Gwen was the Goth and Steven was the musical one, but both were there for each other, no matter what.

Lincoln and Luna smiled at this information they all found. "Wow, and is says that they still keep in touch, he's currently living in … Canada?" said Lincoln.

"Oh, so mom is half Canadian?" asked Leni.

"Says that they're family blood is distant French and also American with a hint of Canadian" replied Linka.

"This is going to be one heck of a time we're all gonna have tomorrow" replied Sunset.

Lincoln then gets an idea. "How about we help them come here, to celebrate mom's birthday with her and get to know our grandma and uncle?"

They all smiled and nodded to this idea. "I know we all have our gifts for mom, but let this be our special gift for her, from all of us together" said Linka.

"But, I think we should tell them too" Lincoln looks to the image of Hailey and Steven Ray Austin.

"Bro's got a point, so where do they both live?" asked Luna.

Lincoln and Linka look into some more information. "Says here that …… They both live in the same location. Uncle Steven lives with grandma" said Lincoln.

They all remain silent. "Is there anything else we should know about Uncle Steven?" asked Timmy.

They look more into Steven Ray Austin. "Says here he's a musician for a restaurant and has two more part-time jobs, one as tech support in a cellphone store and another on the weekends as a cashier in a gas station. Looks like he …. Didn't quite have the career he wanted" said Lincoln.

"Poor Uncle, we have to talk to them" said Leni.

"Then let's make contact" said Linka. She pushes the button and they see a computer screen turning on and they see the woman who is they're grandma.

"Hello there, I didn't expect anyone to be active while I was online. My name is Hailey and it's nice to make some new …. Why are you all kids?"

Linka steps up. "H-Hi … Grandma. Gwen, your daughter is our mom, adopted mom."

Hailey gasps. "W-What? You're all …. My grandchildren?!"

They all nodded. "Hi grandma!" said Leni.

Hailey then calls out. "Steven! Get in here now!"

Then they see their uncle arrive. "What is it mom?" He then sees the screen. "Umm, who are you talking to?"

"Hi Uncle Steven" they replied.

Steven is confused by this. "What?"

"Do we have one heck of an explanation to tell you guys" said Sunset.

The proceed to tell them all about who they are and what their daughter/sister has been doing, and all the adventures they have been through.

"Wow! So Gwen wasn't kidding when she tells me this, I thought she was just making a book or something!" said Steven.

Hailey looks to her son. "You knew about this?"

"Sorry mom, but I thought she was trying to make our talking more interesting by telling me some stories she came up with, I didn't know she was serious about having some adopted kids!" said Steven. He then looks to the screen. "I am so sorry for not knowing about you guys, and for not believing Gwen about all of you."

They all smiled. "We understand Uncle Steven, our adventures can be hard to believe in and we know you two don't get much major news in your town" replied Leni.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you all. My grandkids! And you as well Lily!" said Hailey.

Lily giggles. "Gwamma! Gwamma!"

They all awe at this. "She called me Gwamma! Gwen must really love her so much!" said Hailey.

"Mom does her best to teach her and her teaching is working" replied Lincoln.

"And I find it awesome just how close you and Luna are, reminds me of Gwen and myself" replied Steven.

"We have been through so much, and we have had each other's back even when we have our disagreements. But those disagreements are from the past and we're both looking forward to whatever future we have, together" replied Lincoln.

"No matter what happens, I ain't letting my little bro go through his journey alone" replied Luna.

Steven smiles. "Yup, just like Gwen and me."

"But how come you and mom aren't closer as siblings now?" asked Duchess.

Steven sighs. He wondering when they were gonna ask. "Well, when Gwen was finally graduated from high school, I told her that she should go out there and explore the world on her own. She hesitated at first, because she recalls a lot of that stupid game show she joined. The game show I dared her on."

They all gasped. "You're the reason why Gwen was on Total Drama Island?" asked Sunset.

Steven looks down in guilt. "Give me a break kiddos, we were young and reckless and at times we dared each other, but I felt bad that Gwen had to go through all those contract binded season from that psycho Chris."

"So, what happened after you talked to Gwen?" asked Linka.

"Well, she said she wants to stay home so she can help me with my future. But I told her that she should go and make her own future first, and that I can handle things on my own. I look up to her, she's strong, brave, resilient, tough and always at the lead of things. So, we both made a promise to call each other when we have the time, and so she left. To the American state of DC" replied Steven.

"And that's when she met your dad. Neil Spellman" replied Hailey. "The last time we saw Gwen was …… At her wedding, she was so beautiful and I had to let her go when we reached the altar."

"I was so proud of Gwen and I hoped maybe I could have the very same future" Steven then looks down. "Or so I thought."

They all felt bad that he's been having it hard. "It's okay Uncle Steven, we're all here for you. We may not be blood, but we're all family now and we have each other's backs" said Leni.

"And we're going to make sure you guys come here, to celebrate mom's birthday!" said Lincoln.

This shocked Hailey and Steven. "What?! Gwen's Birthday?!"

"You guys didn't know?" asked Linka. Courage was shocked by this.

"I was so busy with a parent teacher meeting last week!" said Hailey.

"I was busy with lots of customers in my tech job last week!" said Steven.

"How did we not see this coming?!" they both yelled in panic.

"Oh boy" replied the Spellman kids.

Lincoln then yells. "Hey!" they remain silent. "Sorry about yelling, and thank goodness mom is with dad in the mall. But we can handle this panicking situation later, right now we know that mom's birthday is coming up and we all have to be there for her, all of us her family and you guys."

They all smiled at that plan and speech Lincoln just said.

"Wow! You are the sweetest grandson I have ever had! Ever!" said Hailey.

"Grandma Hailey, we all have our sweet and serious sides, we treat each other as equals and when it comes to family we'll all be there for it. All of us, always" replied Lincoln.

They all were touched by his words. "Though, you're pretty much a leader when we're teaming up" replied Linka.

They all agreed to this.

"I guess you really do make up for the name, The Man-with-the-Plan" said Steven. "Well done dude."

"And that's what makes him the best bro I've got!" said Luna.

"Well I think that name you give yourself is adorable" said Hailey.

Lincoln blushes at this. "Thanks, now come tomorrow we'll send you guys some transportation so you two can make it here just in time for mom's birthday and we're all aware that she may have invited over some friends of hers from Total Drama."

"Which includes, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sammy, Cody, probably Sierra, B, Sky, Noah, Izzy, Kitty, Emma, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff and TJ" said Linka.

"Gwen knows how to make some nice friends, she didn't make much friends in high school and most of them are Goth's with issues" said Hailey.

"But we had to support this choice. Even though she lost those pals of hers when she came back to school after Total Drama Island" replied Steven.

"Ouch, that must've been way harsh" said Luna.

"It was, but Gwen is tough and she knows she has tons of friends straight from the show and it turns out that the Total Drama Island pads she made, she met them when she was in Pre-school!" said Hailey.

"I'm sorry. What?!" they all said in confusion.

Hailey then tells them that Gwen did meet many of those friends from the show in pre-school long ago. Or in other words, Total Dramarama.

This was something none of them knew about Gwen A. Spellman, aka their mom.

"Wow, mom sure had one heck of a life, and I thought Lisa was gonna have it odd" said Leni.

"Well, now that that's settled we all have our gifts and our big surprised" said Lincoln.

Then something comes into Hailey's thoughts. "What about …… Gwen's uncle, aka my brother-in-law?"

"You mean Uncle Austin?" said Steven.

Lincoln and Linka smile. "Taken care of!"

The other Spellman siblings were confused, Gwen has an uncle and for some reason Lincoln and Linka did not let them see his profile, But Sunset was getting a wild guess, but that'll have to wait for tomorrow.

(Hell.)

A raven lands onto the Hazbin hotel and turns into Gyro. He looks upon the chaotic city of hell, he then sighs. "You were waiting for me."

Coming out from behind the sign was the Radio Demon, Alastor. _ "Indeed I was, and you came," _

"So, what news about the witch I am after?" asked Gyro.

_ "Same as usual, she resides in the archipelago of the Boiling isle, the small town of Boneborough, though she lives outside of town within the forest to evade the law. Within a place known as the Owl house alongside this little demon-dog known as King, he calls himself that because he says he is the former ruler of the Demon lands and seeks to reclaim his throne and rightful spot as tyrant"  _replied Alastor.

"Is he a big demon or a small demon?" asked Gyro.

_ "Dog sized and I hate dogs, but King doesn't seem to be a threat, he's just small and very short tempered at times. Edalyn Clawthorne is currently still on the run, especially from her younger sister Lilith, a witch who is the member of the Emperor's Coven"  _replied Alastor.

"Is that why Edalyn Clawthorne is wanted by the law?" asked Gyro.

_ "Yes, and there's more. She's got a heck of a list of many laws she has broken, and because she hasn't joined a Coven, she has access to many forms of magic, making her the most powerful witch in the boiling isles and possibly, the whole of the realms!"  _replied Alastor.

"Making this all the harder for me to deal with, at least that King demon dog is the only thing she has" replied Gyro.

"_ Her house is also alive, but not mobile. Just alive and annoying"  _replied Alastor.

"Thank you Alastor, you are a true and loyal informant to me and I will pay you back" replied Gyro.

_ "No need my friend, just doing my part to ensure the balance of the realms is in order, but perhaps you may owe me once I attempt my rule over hell. My way" _ replied Alastor.

"Of course my friend" replied Gyro. They both look to the distance and watch the chaos unfold in this low life city of Hell.

"Alastor!" they look down to see Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust looking at them from the bottom level of the hotel.

"What are you doing?!" asked Vaggie.

"And who's the hooded prick?" asked Angel Dust. "He lookin' for a good time?"

Gyro sighs. "I hate your friends."

_ "Me too, but they mean well."  _said Alastor.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Coming up, Gwen's birthday and a reunion with her family. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/5/20.**


	281. Ch281 Gwen Austin Spellman

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 281: Gwen Austin Spellman**

(April 21, Royal Woods Spa.)

Gwen sighs as she embraces the soothing steam all around her and her husband, Neil who is also there next to her.

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten from you" said Gwen.

"Nothing is too good for you, that and I got this coupon for a day of free spa from the newspaper two days ago" replied Neil.

Gwen chuckles. "This is still awesome and so relaxing, and I thought you might have gotten me a private island vacation or something."

Neil looks to her. "How did you know about that gift?"

Gwen looks to her husband. "You're planning on that aren't you?"

Neil sighs. The jig was up. "Yeah, for next week or when we're both heading to thirty, either way."

They then return to some relaxing steam time alone together. "I wonder what the kids are up to."

"Probably planning the whole party, obviously. They did tell us to go out and enjoy ourselves and we both know that they're planning a surprise party, and probably doing so with many of your Total Drama friends" replied Neil.

"Yeah, I doubt Heather and Alejandro will be there, they both have plans for their new life in Spain" replied Gwen. "But sure as heck my best gal pals will show up."

"It's gonna be one hell of a party. Let's just hope Geoff didn't invite Brody to the whole thing, that guy is not the sharpest turn in the tidal surf" said Neil.

Gwen snickers. "That you're not wrong on. So, what's next after this steam?"

"Mud" replied Neil.

"Oh, hell yeah" replied Gwen. "Twenty four as of now, but still kickin' in style and whoopin' some evil ass!"

Hearing his wife say that made him feel like something was gonna happen, like someone dangerous and also awesome is coming, someone Neil knows from Gwen's dad's side of the family. He just shrugs it off and clears his thoughts. He knows the kids got this party setup all wrapped up.

(Spellman Estate.)

All of the kids get into positions and get everything else ready, they all did one heck of a background check on their mom Gwen A. Spellman and everything is set and ready.

Almost, they still have to wait for the arrival of Gwen's mom and brother, aka their grandma and uncle.

Also, they weren't alone when they setup this party in the backyard. They had some Total. Drama. Help!

That's right, her friends are already there: Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sammy, Cody, probably Sierra, B, Sky, Noah, Izzy, Kitty, Emma, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff and TJ and of course we got the Royal Defenders all there to celebrate as well.

"Alright everyone! Let's see if we got all of this right!" said Lincoln.

"The blueberry cake the shape of her Ford 1967 Mustang is all set and ready for her!" said Bridgette.

"And I'm making sure Owen doesn't get to any of the food!" said Izzy, she tied up Own.

"Come on guys! Can't I have a nibble?" asked Owen as he struggles.

"No!" they all replied.

"Her fave jams are all set and ready, and I made sure it was Punk rock!" said Luna.

"All the decorations are in her favorite color!" said Leni.

"You guys sure we can't add any pink into this?" asked Lindsay.

"We're sure Lindsay. This is Gwen's favorite color, Midnight blue" replied Beth.

"And we have all the gifts ready for her, I even got mine all packaged up and with some holes" said Sunset.

"We also got her some cool stuff, I hope she likes em" said Geoff.

"That depends, what did you get her?" asked Duchess.

"Sorry dudette, but that one's a surprise" replied Geoff.

"Awesome guys, looks like everything is going all according to plan" said Linka.

"We just gotta wait for grandma and Uncle Steven to come" said Timmy.

"Wait a minute! Her two family members are coming?" asked Leshawna.

"They are, we made sure they got some sort of transport so they can come here, it's a long way from Canada" said Lincoln.

"I thought her mom and brother lived in Oregon" said Cody.

"That was when her mom was married, they moved to Canada after her pops kicked the bucket" replied Luna.

They felt bad that she lost her dad two years after her brother was born, but they had to be strong for her.

Then they spot something coming from the sky. "And here comes the package!" said Linka.

A Special Ops Dropship arrives and lands onto the backyard, the one piloting is none other than Jack Cyber. "Commanders, we got the package. I repeat, we got the package."

The back door of the dropship opens and they see it was Hailey Austin and Steven Ray Austin. Gwen's mom and little brother.

"Grandma!" the Spellman kids all rush to her and she welcomed them with open arms and into one big group hug.

"Wow, and I thought seeing our mom makes them happy" said Sergei.

"When it comes to family, I guess having another grandmother is worth it all" said Leon.

"And I am glad I made this trip for Gwen' birthday and this is the second time I get to speak with Hailey" said Diane Spellman.

They then break the hug with their grandmother. "Oh my goodness, look at all of you. Such amazing growing children with such amazing talent. Even though we're not related in blood, it's still nice to have some family. Or in my case, grandkids" said Hailey.

"And this is Lily" Leni hands her the youngest in the family.

Hailey carries the baby and boops her nose and kisses her forehead. "And you are just the sweetest thing I have ever met, hello there Lily."

Lily giggles. "Gwamma! Gwamma!"

"Aww!" coming from everyone.

They then look to Steven. "Hey Uncle Steven." They greeted.

Steven chuckles. "I've never been an uncle before, and this is kinda surprising that I am right here in front of my nephews and nieces who all seem surprisingly older, almost."

"We were adopted before we had our next birthdays, so we were kinda minors or kids at that point" said Sunset.

Steven then looks to Luna. "And I am impressed at the musical one in the family, I also respect how close you are to your little bro. Just like how close Gwen and I were when we were kids back then."

"Thanks Uncle dude, I gotta do whatever I can to keep my little bro safe. After all that we've been through" replied Luna.

Hailey then hands Lily over to sunset and she hugs Lincoln and Linka. "Well aren't you all little troopers! I am amazed at the leadership you two seem to show when it comes to action, like soldiers."

Lincoln and Linka hug her back. "Thanks grandma Hailey!"

Hailey felt proud hearing that from them. "And for once I have to say something to all of you, my grandchildren."

They were confused. "I am happy to see Gwen with someone who she can call her equal. Someone who cares for others and does whatever he can to help bring justice to those who have wronged the innocent and look where it has led to. This amazing family, and all of these amazing friends. I am truly proud of Gwen and all that she has been through, with Neil Spellman of course."

Hailey then looks to Diane. "Hello Diane."

"Hello Hailey, those were some really sweet words" said Diane.

"All true and I know Gwen's dad would be happy to see her as the woman she is now" said Hailey.

Then she gets hugged from behind by Gwen. Hailey is shocked and so is everyone else.

They all turn to see Neil smiling. "The mud baths were closed, so we came back home early."

Hailey then turns around and sees the smiling and tear-filled face of her now 24 year old daughter Gwen. "Oh Gwen!" She hugs her.

Gwen hugs her back and cries a little bit. "You came! You actually came here!"

"Of course my dear, I would never turn away from my little girls birthday" They then break the hug and she looks to the kids. "But it was all thanks to your children, they were the ones who contacted me and your brother and told us to come here and also provide the ride as well."

Gwen and Neil were shocked. Gwen then runs to her kids and they run to her into a group hug.

"You kids are the best! Thank you!" cried Gwen as she hugs them all.

"Happy Birthday mom!" they all replied.

All of their friends and teammates all shed some tears and clap, and Own didn't feel hungry anymore.

Gwen then turns around and sees her brother. "Hey sis."

Gwen wipes away her tears and hugs Steven. He smiles and hugs her back. "It's good to see you again bro."

Steven chuckles and hugs her back. "And it's good to see you too sis."

Lincoln and Luna smiled at this, it looked like they're bond as well. A Special Sibling Bond.

Gwen and Steven break the hug, they both fist bump and then Gwen ruffles his hair. "You're still my little musical brother."

Steven straightens his hair. "And you're still my older gothic sister."

Hailey then hugs both of them. "And I love how close and supportive you are with each other!" They both smile and hug their mom.

"Happy Birthday Gwen" said Hailey and Steven.

Gwen was filled with so much joy for her two family members to be there, as well as all of her friends, family and teammates.

Lincoln and Linka then get a message from their phones, it was a text from someone. _I'm here! And sure as hell I am ready!_

Lincoln and Linka smile and nod at each other, it was time for their gift to commence.

"Mom." Gwen turns around to look at Lincoln and Linka. "We have a special gift for you, I hope you'll like it."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Gwen.

They then use their phone. "Now!"

Then they all hear some glass shattered and a theme some, ** _ I Won't Do What You Tell Me! _ **

This made Gwen and her mom and brother's eyes go wide and their pupils shrink. This put some fear into Neil. "Oh, Hell no!"

They all hear the sound of an engine and then coming from the side of the house passing by Leon, Sergei, Diane and Gyro was Gwen's uncle! Her dad's big brother! The Baddest Superstar in WWE! WWE Hall of Famer! The Texas Rattlesnake! Stone Cold Steve Austin!

The man arrives on a quad bike and drives past everyone with a bad ass attitude. Gwen looks and her uncle and is shocked. "Oh hell no."

He passes by the cake and flips off at Geoff. "Oh hell no" said Hailey.

He passes by the Spellman kids and high fives each of them. "Oh hell no" said Steven.

He then drives by the Pokemon, the pets and pretty much everyone one in the party. And many of them were 'stunned' to see this guy actually here! "Oh hell no!" said Neil.

Stone Cold then stops his quad right in front of Gwen and he stands on the handles yelling. "Oh. Hell. Yeah!"

They are all silent at first, but then they all cheer and clap.

"Why is he here?" Leon asks Sergei.

"No clue, maybe he's Gwen's fave superstar" replied Leon.

"In all my years, I never thought I'd see the Texas Rattlesnake here in royal Woods at Spellman Estate, this has got to be some gift those twins came up with" said Peter as he claps.

Stone cold then jumps off his quad and hugs Gwen, she smiles and hugs him back.

"Happy Birthday darlin" said Stone Cold.

"Glad you're here uncle" replied Gwen.

"Uncle?!" they all say in shock.

They soon break the hug. Stone Cold then hugs Hailey. "Good to see ya too Hails."

"Please, don't ever call me that" chuckled Hailey.

"Oh come on now, that was the same funny nickname we gave you when we were all in high school" replied Stone Cold.

"True, but we're not high school kids anymore and we're not in San Antonio Texas" said Hailey.

Then Stone Cold looks to Steven. "Well, if it isn't the kid who was named after me. Sorta."

Steven chuckles and fist bumps his uncle. "It's good to see ya too Uncle Austin."

Stone Cold then goes to Neil and they shake hands. "Glad to see you again."

"Same here Stone cold, same here and still kicking ass like a bad ass" said Neil.

"Hell yeah!" said Stone Cold.

Stone Cold then looks to everyone who is still shocked. "What? What's wrong with all your faces?"

They all had one thing to say. "He's your uncle?!"

Gwen, Hailey, Steven, Neil and Stone cold respond with a. "Oh. Hell. Yeah!"

Theme song - ** _ I Won't Do What You Tell Me! _ **

(Skip.)

Everyone enjoys this amazing birthday that was meant for Gwen.

Gwen has some nice conversations with her friends and ask how they were doing.

Hailey gets to know all of her grandkids, and so does Steven, he wants to know more about the kids he calls his nephews and nieces and sure as hell Stone Cold wanted to be part of that.

Even though this was supposed to be Gwen's birthday, she was okay with her uncle Stone cold bringing his cans of beer, in which he and Sergei spent some time drinking. They have to keep an eye on Stone Cold.

Rick Rosato and some others wanted the Texas Rattlesnake's autograph. He was kind to oblige.

Owen was finally allowed to eat, but he had to restrain himself otherwise there won't be any for everyone else.

Gwen was able to open some of her gifts.

Duchess got her a small porcelain statue of a Gothic style ballerina.

Sunset got her two new pet lizards, since her last pet lizards died years ago. She named these two horned lizards, Angus the 2nd and Vampyress.

Leni got her a special black dress that she made, for when it was time for Neil and Gwen's wedding anniversary.

Luna got her some fresh mixed Punk Rock beats that she and Sam made.

Timmy got her some pajamas that has the patterns of stars, she does love astronomy.

Lily gave her a nice warm hug and a kiss on her cheek, this made Gwen happy.

Leon and Sergei pitched in and found a one of a kind snow globe with the model of the most haunted castle in England in it.

Bridgette got her bestie some new dark and bluish colored hair dye, turns out Gwen's hair is dyed and her real hair is brown. Just like her mom.

Leshawna got Gwen, and Neil two tickets to Paris, if they ever feel like going there for their wedding anniversary. They're both gonna have to think about it.

I question why Geoff got her a surf board.

And pretty much, she got some cool and memorable gifts from her other friends and family.

Luna and Leni go to Lincoln and Linka. "So, you two knew about that man being mom's uncle?" asked Leni.

"We did" they replied.

"Wow! When did you two knew about this?" asked Luna.

"April five" replied Lincoln and Linka.

It hit Leni and Luna, they know what was on that day. "WrestleMania 36!"

Lincoln and Linka smirk. "Oh hell yeah!"

This was one birthday, Gwen will never forget and she was greatful for the family and friends she has and for more memorable moments to come.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't bring Shiva and the raptor pack here" said Gwen.

"We are not doing that" said Victor.

"We were close to, sorta" replied Boomer.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy Birthday Gwen and for more to come as well. And hello Hailey, Steven Ray and Stone Cold Steve Austin! Hell Yeah man!" Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/6/20.**


	282. Ch282 New Family Ties

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 282: New family ties**

(Spellman Estate.)

The sun shines once more onto the home of the Spellman family, and all of them are up and getting ready for the day.

All of them are scrambling to check if they have everything.

"Got our bags ready" said Lincoln.

"Got our lunches" said Linka.

"Got all the things Kick might need for his spelling bee practice which is due next week!" said Timmy.

"Got all of our homework done and ready to be passed" said Leni.

"No upcoming tests, but I got a quiz today" said Sunset.

"Got a rehearsal today later, gig with me and my band this Friday" said Luna.

"Reports on the reconstruction on the sacred library are here, the notes for this morning's school announcements and I am going to have a meeting with the Guardian later, I have no clue what it's all about" said Neil.

Gwen then hands him a cup of coffee and the kids some water bottles. "You guys don't cause any trouble, but if trouble does concur then handle it if you can."

"Bye mom!" they all say as they head out.

"Bye Gwen, be back later!" said Neil. He heads for the great gate and heads to Ever After.

Gwen then picks up Lily and they both head to the couch alongside Courage.

She then hands Lily and book and they start reading, just then the phone rings. "Courage watch over Lily, I'll be back."

Gwen heads to the phone while Courage helps her read, if she can understand a word he's saying.

"Hello Spellman Residence. Gwen here" said Gwen.

She then changes her smiling expression to a shocked one. "What?"

Courage, Lily, Washington and Victoria all look to the direction of Gwen, they were confused by this.

Gwen's shocked look turns into a smile. "Okay. Well, that sounds awesome, and I'm sure the rest of the kids will be happy to know of this. I'll be there at your place soon." She then hangs up the phone and goes back to the living room.

She picks up Lily. "New plan Lily, we're gonna visit your uncle Steven." Lily giggles at this.

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

The three Spellman kids get off the Vulture, they meet up with Jordan and their pals.

Clyde spots something odd. "Guys look!"

They all see it was Polly, talking to Rusty?

"Whoa! What the heck happened there?" asked Mollie.

"When did this happen?" asked Sadie.

"Looks like they made up, or are trying to make up" said Liam.

Jordan looks to Lincoln. "Did you talk to Polly about straightening it up with Rusty?"

"I did and it looks like it's working pretty well. The best way for Rusty to see things differently and not to see what his father sees, is to let the girl who was there for him help out" replied Lincoln.

"Wow, looks like his life will turn around, but it's not gonna be an easy task. He's a long way from full redemption" said Linka.

"Maybe we shouldn't be too hard on him anymore, I think he's suffered enough" said Zach.

"Agreed, I think we should hang out with him now" said Stella.

"Well, you guys can chill with him and I guess we can hang out at lunch. Just as long as he's seated away from us gals and Jordan" said Kat.

"Otherwise someone's getting a talk with Huggins in his office" said Cookie.

"They got a point, I know one thing and that's Rosato and her hatred still burning" said Tabby.

Jordan sighs. "Not wrong there, gonna be a long way from having me forgive him."

Lincoln holds her hand. "And I'm not gonna force it upon you, I'll know when you feel like forgiving him."

Jordan kisses his cheek. "You know me all too well." Then a camera flashes, they all turn to see who it was.

"Grandma Hailey?!" said Lincoln, Linka and Timmy.

"Hi kids! Just came by to say hi and that is so adorable!" said Hailey. She's riding her pink Porsche.

"That is one pink car" said Zach.

"Haven't seen that much pink since Luan and I went on an all-out prank pie strike on each other, classic" said Giggles.

The three kids and Jordan go to her. "Grandma, I thought you went back home or something?" asked Timmy.

"What are you still doing here in Royal Woods?" asked Linka.

"Well, I won't be going back to Canada, because I'm moving here to town!" said Hailey.

"What?!" they said in shock.

"That's right, I now own the vacant home neighboring the loud house, and I took up a job as the new history teacher for the Royal Woods middle school. Once summer vacation is over of course" replied Hailey. "But as of now, I am the substitute teacher for all schools in town."

The three kids had no idea what to think of this.

"And I called your mom earlier, and she was shocked at first, but she was glad that I could live here. I love being close to my new grandkids!" said Hailey. She then looks to the girl with the brown braided hair. "And you must be Jordan Rosato, I remember you from my daughter's birthday."

"Hello ma'am, we haven't really interacted yet. But I look forward to hanging out with you soon" replied Jordan.

"Same here sweetie, you and Lincoln look so cure together" she then checks her watch. "Oh, looks like I should get going now, see you all after classes!" she then drives off.

They watch her car leave the elementary school.

Vanzilla has already driven off and Lucy, Lisa, Lana and Lola were shocked as well.

"Huh, so she's the one living next door" said Lucy.

"She seems so nice and almost still young" said Lana.

"Their grandma's car looks pretty" said Lola.

"I wonder who's the one who lives on the other side of the road from our house" said Lisa.

They all look to the three confused and shocked Spellman kids.

"What. Just. Happened?" asked Timmy.

"I think our family just got close, sorta" said Linka.

"You think Uncle Steven is also living in town?" asked Lincoln.

They all hear the school bell. Jordan grabs Lincoln. "We can solve that mystery after school." They all follow suite and into school.

But Lincoln and Linka send a text to Luna, Leni and Sunset. They needed to know this.

(Somewhere at a house across from the Louds.)

Gwen's Ford Mustang parks itself and spots the Volkswagen bug. "Huh, I guess he still kept dad's old ride."

She then picks up Lily and she knocks on the door. It opens and the one to greet them was her brother. "Hey sis, welcome to my humble home!"

"Hi Steven. So, you live here now?" asked Gwen.

"Sure do, mom thought it was a good idea that we both have our own place to stay just as long as it's in the same neighborhood and town" replied Steven.

They both enter the living room and he places a plate of cookies. "And you still know how to cook" said Gwen.

"Mom was the one who taught me while you were off with your own life, and I might not be much of a good chef in the kitchen but at least I'm trying" replied Steven.

"Okay, so I have three questions for you bro. Where does mom live? Have you got a job? And how did you two make this happen?" asked Gwen.

Steven then drinks his can of beer. "Okay, so the house from across the street is the loud house, the house on its left is where mom is the residence there moved out last year so she lives there and I moved into this one since the owners kicked the bucket, or in other words passed away." he uses his fingers to gesture the passed way part.

Gwen was cautious about one thing when it comes to homes that were once owned by elderly. "No hauntings?"

Steven chuckles. "Come on sis, no hauntings here. Besides, I doubt the guy or lady who used to live here would even come back to scare my lights out. And now for your second question, I do have a job but I start first thing tomorrow."

"And what's your job?" asked Gwen.

"Well, since I do have some skills at being a cook and waiter, I work at the fusion restaurant Aloha-Comrade" said Steven. "Though, I'm starting out as the guy who washes dishes and takes out the trash."

"Whoa, that does sound like a good starter job. But you could ask Lynn Loud Sr. He might have an opening at his restaurant" said Gwen.

"I'll think about that when I move away from the job I got. And now for the third question you asked, how we got this whole thing setup was from those three smart guys" said Steven.

Gwen was confused by this. "Smart guys?" she then realizes. "Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber?!"

"Yeah, those smart guys. But they said some of you call them nerds and that they're okay with it" said Steven.

"True, so how did all of this go on as planned?" asked Gwen.

"Well, they did some sort of research on the homes that are available and they found us these two houses nearing the loud house, next they helped us transport all of our belongings out of Canada and helped make us into official US citizens. They wanted to tell you guys about this, but mom said she wants it to be a surprise" replied Steven. "Also mom sold the old house, a lot of the stuff we had from before has been split into my attic and mom's attic."

Gwen was shocked. "Wow, this is just …. Wow. Well, I guess I'm happy you and mom are staying here in Royal Woods. We get to hang out when you're not working."

"That would be on Sundays, and sometimes on Friday's. The rest of the days is my working hours. And if you're wondering, mom's current job is to be the substitute teacher for all three schools in town. But come next school year, she'll be the new history teacher in Royal Woods middle school" replied Steven.

"Which is the same school Lincoln and Linka are going. They are gonna have one hell of an adventure when they reach that level" said Gwen.

"So, anything else on your mind sis?" asked Steven.

"Well, Lily and I were planning on just hanging out at our home for a while and then take a small trip to the park and maybe visit Loona and her pups" said Gwen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the hellhound lady who married my brother-in-law Sergei, and I think mom also forgot as well" said Steven.

"Well, you said you won't have work on Sunday, so how about you and mom come by to the Spellman Hell Mansion?" asked Gwen.

"Now that sounds like a plan sis" replied Steven.

Gwen was glad her two family members were living nearby, she knows it's gonna be one hell of a ride for all of them now.

(Ever After High.)

Neil enters his office and puts all the paper work onto the table. "Damn, was this day hard or what?!" he then sits on his chair.

"Or what?" Niel is startled by the presence of Gyro in the room. "Son of a monkey's ass! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Gyro looks to him confused. "Seriously? Meeting?"

Neil then recalls. "Oh yeah, that shit. So what did you wanna talk about?"

"N'Zoth is dead" replied Gyro.

Neil's smile is gone and his eyes turn into Deathwing's eyes. "What? How?!"

Gyro looks out the window. "The champions of Azeroth ventured into the heart of the Waking City, Nyalotha. Wrathion led them into the fortress and they freed the great Naga queen, Azshara."

"What?! Why? I thought she was in allegiance with that damned old god!" said Deathwing.

"As did I, but she was nothing more than just a pawn in his grand scheme. Like you were" said Gyro.

"True, so what did she give them in return of freeing her?" asked Deathwing.

"She wants the old god dead, and she also doesn't want to be part of any turmoil the Azerothians have in mind. But she did give Wrathion a weapon that could neutralize N'Zoth from his carapace form, the black blade: Xal'Atath."

"Hmm, and what of Azshara?" asked Deathwing.

"Gone, she left through a void portal. No clue where, but I doubt we've seen the last of her" replied Gyro.

"And how did my grandson defeat that wretched Old God?" asked Deathwing.

"N'Zoth tried to control all the champions of Azeroth, but Wrathion was able to stab the old god with the black blade, he lost his control and broke free as a giant and ugly freaky whatever he was. I was there when it happened and I have to admit that N'Zoth was stronger when he was stationary, he was hideous when he was on his two legs and less of a threat" replied Gyro. "N'Zoth was ultimately slain with the power of the Heart of Azeroth which fired the powers of the Forge of Origination, empowered by the Engine of Nalak'sha."

Deathwing sighs in relief. "Finally, the old god is gone. At least Azeroth is safe, for now."

"True, there is still the shadowy presence of Sylvannas still lurking in the darkness, as for you grandson. No clue if Anduin will accept him as his advisor, he does want to stray from the corrupted path you took" replied Gyro.

"Good for him, amongst all of my children and grandchildren, I am truly proud of Wrathion. Through him he could forge a new future for all those who seek peace and justice. I would like to speak to him, but I wish not to compromise my current eternity of exile" replied Deathwing.

Gyro looks to him. "Perhaps one day, we'll let them know that the great destroyer is alive and changed for the better."

Deathwing smiles. "That is what I am counting on." He then reverts his mind back to Neil. "Whoa! I heard all of it and that sounded awesome!"

"Thanks, and now for something else I should tell you" said Gyro.

"Is it about the owl lady?" asked Neil.

"Yes, my informant still has some hard times trying to figure out which dimensional route to take in order to find Edalyn Clawthorne, all attempts have failed and I told him to leave that part to me" said Gyro.

"Jeez! Is it that hard to find out where her realm is?" asked Neil.

"Yes, yes it is. I decided to look into the old tomes of the late great Medivh, I believe that his books cold hold the key to finding out where she is. But I do have another ally who wishes to aid me in this campaign" said Gyro.

"Is it one of your guardian apprentice's?" asked Neil.

"Nope, the Rune mage from Runeterra" replied Gyro.

Neil was shocked by this. "Ryze?! Really? Why?"

"Well, he found more of her wanted posters in Valoran and he was able to get all of them and asked me about them. So I told him about the most powerful and dangerous witch in existence, and he decided to help me in finding her so I may take her down. He doesn't want anything in return, he agrees that someone as powerful as Edalyn will become a prime target by any evil who wants her powers and I intend to claim this power and stop her" replied Gyro.

Neil had no clue what to make of all this. "On one hand, it sounds like a good idea to stop this witch, but on the other hand power is not quite good to obtain. As Dehaka once said to Kerrigan, Power can be a trap."

"A trap that I have evaded many times. Need not worry about this Spellman, I will take control of it and ensure that this witch doesn't cause any more trouble. We'll tell the rest of the team when the time is right." He then turns into a raven and flies off.

Neil sighs. _'This is gonna be one hell of a new journey.' _Then he gets a phone call. "Neil Spellman speaking."

He then has a shocked expression. "What?!" Yup, know he knows about Gwen's mom and brother staying in Royal Woods.

(Karazhan.)

The Raven flies to the balcony of the tower and morphs back into Gyro. He looks to the training grounds and spots Raven (Teen Titans) Meditating, but she wasn't alone. Robin was also there sparring with some of the skeleton guards and Pyrrha was watching over them.

"I guess she finally decided to let her boyfriend come along, is this a vacation away from missions or something?" Gyro then heads into his study.

He looks through all of the things he has obtained over his journeys, he then looks at the cage with the new creature he found.

It was toad-like humanoid. Small in size, smaller than a dwarf, wearing some sort of body armor with dark green skin and glowing reddish eyes. "Hey, can I go home now? I'm sorry for sneaking into your home."

Gyro hits the small cage with his staff. "No, unless you tell me who you work for."

"Never, I will never tell you who or where I came from! I will never let Lord Grimmes and Commander Sasha down!" the toad soldier then covers his mouth.

Gyro smiles. "Thank you for the intel. And whatever world you're in will be one to find, unless you tell me."

"You'll never get me to speak about the world of Amphibia" said the toad soldier, he then covers his mouth again.

Gyro smirks. "Bingo." Gyro then tosses in a dead giant fly into the cage, in which the large toad eats it.

Gyro then uses his magic onto a book and he looks through the realms. "Hmm, seems like I need to know more about this world. It's not gonna be easy but I'll have to scout it, myself!"

He then turns into a raven and flies out of the tower and through a portal.

Pyrrha notices this. _'I hope he found out where Edalyn Clawthorne is.'_

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that's the aftermath, and the whole idea of the Owl House will be soon. Somewhere around summer. The world of Amphibia will be for next time, unless you guys got an idea on how it could all go down. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/8/20.**


	283. Ch283 A Hangover

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 283: A Hang Over**

Luna opens her eyes to the annoying light from the sun. "Uuugh! What the heck? Why is the sun through my roof?"

Luna closes her eyes again and she can hear the sounds of jets flying by from the tarmac. "Can someone please stop that annoying new alarm clock please?"

"That depends, can you get off this jet?" asked Victor.

"Leave me be dude" Luna then goes back to sleeping.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Victor checks his watch.

Wait for it.

Luna's eyes shoot out wide open, she sits up and looks around. She is not at Spellman Estate and she sure isn't in her room and sleeping on her bed.

She's sitting on the back of a Harrier jet, in her Luna Frost form and she's on the Royal Fortress.

"W-What the heck?! Why am I even here?!" then she feels this annoying pain in her head. "And what the heck is happening?! Why am I getting one bloody hell of a migraine?!"

She then sees Victor from the bottom of the jet. "Hey kid, mind telling me why you're up there?"

Luna thinks of what happened. "Umm, I don't know dude. But I do know there was a party last night, was it here on the Royal Fortress?" Luna gets off the jet.

"Yeah, there was a party last night. Can you guess why there was a party last night here?" asked Victor.

Luna then sees some flashbacks. Karaoke, Dancing, food, drinks, testing missile launchers and General Reginald Railgun giving out a speech, a long and boring speech. Then it hit her.

"Dude! General Railgun's thirty second birthday!" said Luna.

"Bingo! And I question why your even here on this jet, also I wasn't here for the party. I had to go with Martin, Jack Cyber and Tadashi for the grand presentation of Martin's new invention the Molecular Reprogrammer, the very same one that this Royal Fortress used for resources" replied Victor.

"Oh man, sorry dude" said Luna.

"No need, we insisted you guys go to the party. It meant a lot to the general, you guys are kinda his only friends. Which is sad, I mean I don't know the guy that much" replied Victor.

Luna then feels like something was wrong. So she runs to the edge of the Royal Fortress and vomits. "And I think something wrong may have happened while you guys were here partying." replied Victor.

"What?" asked Luna as she groggily tries to stay standing.

"I'm talking about the drinks, turns out you guys had no clue you were drinking beer" replied Victor.

The sound of shattered glass can be heard in Luna's mind. "What?! I drank beer?!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just you Lunes" said Victor. "Do you recall anyone else who was in this party?"

Luna was trying to recap things. "I think I know who else was here, Leni was in the party but I don't know where she is, I think Loni was here as well, Sunset went home before Railgun made his speech, Lori was here with Bobby, Sam, Dana, Becky and Carol were also here."

"Which is why I found Carol passed out on my bed" replied Victor. "She smelled really bad and she's awake right now with the worse headache ever."

"Oh man, what the heck were we thinking last night?!" said Luna with worry.

"You weren't, you guys were drinking punch then some idiot spiked the punch you and your crew drank with beer, and that idiot is up there" Victor looks to the Super Kirov Airship.

"Boomer?!" yelled Luna.

"Yup, him. He thought it would be a good prank" replied Victor. "But spoiler alert, it wasn't!"

Luna then rubs her temples. "Oh man, mom and dad are gonna kill us when they know about this."

"Yeah, they will. Also your lucky you guys don't got any school today, Royal Woods founders week is next week and they're getting ready for the big shindig" replied Victor. "Also, I think you should recap on who else was here."

Luna thinks long and hard, and then it hit her. "No! No, no, no! Lincoln and Linka!"

"And now your parents are gonna kill ya" chuckled Victor. But then he calms down. "And you should start looking for them, who knows where they are on this battle platform."

Luna looks around in panic. "Dude! I don't even know where to even look! My baby bro and sis are out here on this thing!"

"And that's what this is for" Victor hands her a tablet. "This tablet will help you find the rest of the team, and possibly Lincoln and Linka."

"What do you mean possibly?!" asked Luna in confusion.

"The Linck twin commanders don't have trackers on them, and I believe they may have turned off the GPS on their phones, but you might be able to track down their weapon trackers" replied Victor.

"What about Gyro? Can't he come here and help me?" asked Luna.

"Sorry Lunes, I've been trying to get a hold on him since this morning. I got a call from Pyrrha saying the Guardian went off to scout another realm, who knows when that guy comes back" replied Victor.

Luna then looks to the tracker and she sees some tracking signatures that are close three of them. Two near each other and the other one distant. "Looks like I'm on my own. What are you gonna do?"

"Go to the generator cores and then check camera surveillance from last night, to see what kinda damage you super-powered kids did" Victor walks back to the FutureTech base.

Luna sighs and follows the direction of the nearest tracker. She has to pass by some patrolling Guardian and Hammer tanks and then make her way past the troop barracks, but then she spots someone close to her. She uses her ice powers and flies onto the roof of the Allied Boot camp.

Luna looks down and gives this person a nudge. "Dude, wake up."

"Ugh, what the heck mom?" asked Becky.

"Sure, I'm your mom" said Luna.

Becky's eyes open and she looks around. "What the?! What happened?! Where the heck am I?!"

Luna helps her up to her feet. "We're on the Royal Fortress, General Railgun had his birthday party, we drank beer spiked punch, and I have to find everyone else on the team, including my little bro and sis."

"What?! Oh man! We are so dead!" said Becky in shock.

"I know dude, we have to find the others first" said Luna.

They both proceed to walk around to look for the others. "Dang it! I'm not ready for this kind of party! Did anything else happen to us last night?" asked Becky.

"No clue, can you remember why you were up there?" asked Luna.

"Well, all I can recall is partying, there was a mechanical bull ride in the party I think, and then I flew around and used my powers like fireworks and must've blacked out on the Allied boot camp" replied Becky.

"Hmm, well I don't think I recall any bull riding, but something happened and we only have some glimpses of the whole thing. We have to find the others and my twin little sibs and fast!" said Luna.

"Did anything happen to you from last night?" asked Becky.

"No clue, but my chest feels weird dude" replied Luna.

"Also, have you seen my camera? I can't find it" said Becky.

"Na-da, maybe we'll find it with the others" said Luna.

Then they see they're close to another heroic tracker. "Got one, I hope it's Sam!" said Luna.

They both go into the empty Allied Armory, it was dark. Becky uses her powers to make some light. "So, who do you think was in here?"

"Let's hope it's either Sam, or Lori" said Luna. Then they hear some rustling noises.

Luna then spots a light switch and she flips it.

They see some spare tank and vehicle parts, then they see some vines everywhere all recoiling from the sudden light.

"Looks like Leni was here" said Luna. Then Becky nudges her. "What?"

Becky looks down in shock, Luna also looks down and she is shocked to see it as well.

On the floor, covered in vines is Leni, naked and she was on top of Loni, also naked.

Both girls have their jaws dropped from this sight. "What the what?!"

Leni stirs in her sleep. "Five more minutes please!" Leni hugs onto Loni.

"I don't wanna go to school today" grumbled Loni. Loni hugs onto Leni.

Then both teens open their eyes and slowly look at each other, they then realize what was happening and turn red.

"D-Did we …… Leni? What happened?" asked Loni in a nervous and concerned look.

Leni was blushing wildly and her vines recoiled back onto her and became her suit again, while also handing Loni his clothes.

She then sits up and looks away. Luna and Becky also turn around so Loni can put his clothes back on.

Becky then recalls seeing the skin tone of Leni. "Leni, I think your dad will wanna have to talk about you losing your virginity."

The sound of shattered glass can be heard in Leni and Loni's head. "Dang it!"

Later, they all leave the armory. "What the heck am I supposed to tell dad?!" said Leni in panic.

Loni then pulls something out of his pocket. "Oh, I guess we're safe." they see the five empty wrappers of condoms. "When did I carry these anyway? And why do they say property of Roberto ….. Santiago?"

They all remain silent.

Luna speaks. "Thank goodness for Bobby in giving you those."

Leni sighs in relief. "So I'm not gonna get pregnant, that's a relief because I am not ready to start a family."

"Same" replied Loni as he blushes.

"Also, have you two seen my camera?" asked Becky.

"We haven't" replied Leni and Loni.

"Guys, we have to find the others. There's still Dana, Lori, Bobby, Sam, Lincoln and Linka" said Luna.

"What?!" asked Leni and Loni. "Linka is here?!"

"Yeah, same as Lincoln and I don't think they drank the right punch too" replied Luna.

They all proceed to where the tracker was leading them next, all while telling them how this shit happened.

Leni is upset that her baby sister drank spiked punch, same goes with Loni.

Loni then looks to Leni. "Umm, do we remember what we did last night?"

Leni sighs. "We were both savage, mostly me, and I think we were yelling."

Luna and Becky both had wide eyes and turned red. "Dudes, maybe now is not the right time to say it."

"Sorry" replied Leni and Loni.

Then they stop and look up to the Super Kirov Airship. "Dudes, someone is up there" said Luna.

"Then let's find out who" said Becky. Becky and Luna fly up there, while Leni uses her vines so she and Loni can get up there.

They all make it to the landing platform of the airship. "When I find that dork, I am going to make him eat poisonous mushrooms!" said Leni.

"I don't think that'll work, his body is a living chemical lab" said Becky.

"Guys, the tracker is leading to one of the MiG jets" said Luna.

They all get to the jet and they can see some large figure in the cock pit.

"You guys ready to see who it is?" asked Becky. They all nod.

Becky uses her strength to open the jet and they are all shocked to see who it, or who they are.

"Oh snap!" they all yell. Loni faints.

Lori opens her eyes and sees she's naked and screams. "Oh my Gosh! Get the heck out of my room!"

"First off, this isn't your room dude, secondly, you're not alone on this and third we were all spiked by the punch" said Luna.

Lori then sees her unitard and covers herself, but then she sees some very familiar jeans and then some turns over and grabs her right breast making her blush, she looks over and sees Bobby, also naked.

Lori turns bright red and grabs his clothes and tosses them onto him, this makes him wake up. "What the?! Oh hey babe, why are you naked?" then he looks to himself, "Argh! Why am I naked?!"

Luna, Leni and Becky close the cockpit. "Hurry up guys" said Becky.

Lori and Bobby immediately put on their clothes and then they get out of the jet. "Can someone literally tell us what the heck happened last night?!"

Bobby went over to a nearby bucket and barfed into it. "Dude, Boomer uses that to clean the jets" said Luna.

"We partied, we had fun, we got spiked by beer punch and now all of this" replied Leni. Loni soon gets up.

Lori is shocked and a bit upset, but she calms down. "Well, this isn't how I wanted to lose myself to Bobby, but I guess I can try and keep myself cool."

"To be honest, I wanted to do it at a five star hotel" replied Bobby.

Lori smiles at his idea and kisses his cheek. Then she realizes. "Wait a minute! Am I gonna get pregnant?!"

"Check your pockets Bobby" said Loni.

Bobby checks his pockets and finds seven empty condom packs. "Seven?! Huh, I forgot I had these. But we did it seven times?!"

"Well, I guess I am the dominant one" replied Lori with a nervous chuckle.

"We did it five" said Leni.

"What?!" yelled Lori.

"No worries, when we were drunk Bobby handed me five of them. So we're all good" replied Loni.

Lori and Bobby sigh in relief. "Oh thank god!"

"Also, your welcome bro" said Bobby.

"Have you two seen my camera? My video camera?" asked Becky.

"I do recall you brought one, but I don't think I've seen it" replied Lori.

"Same. You used it at the party to video the memories" replied Bobby.

"Dang it!" said Becky.

"Okay dudes, let's go and find the others, especially Lincoln and Linka" replied Luna.

"Hello?! Anyone there?!" they all walk to the bridge of the airship and they spot the idiot they were looking for, Boomer.

"Hey guys!" he is dangling by his right foot at the edge of the airship.

They all have their arms crossed. "And I'm in deep shit trouble aren't i?"

"Yes, yes you are" they all replied.

"You spiked us!" said Luna.

"We didn't know we had sex!" said Leni and Lori.

"And now we got two kids out there missing!" yelled Becky.

"Not cool man!" yelled Bobby and Loni.

"Okay, okay. I get that this was my fault, but I think I can help you guys" said Boomer.

"How?" they asked.

"I can see Dana and Sam from this upside down angle" replied Boomer. "Sam is fast asleep on the Tesla Reactors and I think Dana is passed out on top of an Aircraft carrier that is already leaving."

Luna looks to the others. "Becky, go wake up Dana and bring her back here, I'm going after Sam."

"On it!" Becky flies off to the aircraft carrier.

"What about us?" asked Leni. Luna hands them the tablet. "Find Lincoln and Linka! Also Carol is doing fine and is with Victor." Luna takes off to the Tesla reactors.

Leni, Loni, Lori and Bobby look to Boomer who is still dangling. "Can you guys help me?"

Leni then makes some itching spores and they cling to Boomer, followed by Lori putting a dab of lava on his foot slowly traveling to his body. "Ow! What the hell?! Oh god! AAAAAARGH!"

They then leave the Airship and Boomer to his torture.

Soon they meet up near the bridge tower of the base.

"Sure wish I was the one to knock some sense into that dork!" said Dana as she rubs her head. "All I remember is swimming in lots of water and riding on something slippery."

"So glad I can survive electricity. Though to be honest, it was kinda relaxing sleeping on those reactors" replied Sam. "And I do recall my body feeling oddly weird and happy, like something with ice touched it."

"So, you two haven't see my video camera?" asked Becky.

"Sorry, we haven't" replied Sam.

"Did anything else happen to you guys?" asked Dana.

"Leni and Loni lost their virginity and so did Lori and Bobby" replied Becky.

"No way! Shut up!" yelled Dana and Sam.

Lori sighs. "Yeah, it's true and I think our friends will notice this as well."

"I have a lot to explain to Jackie and Mandee, and Fiona and Miguel" replied Leni.

"What's my mom gonna think?! She knows how these things work?! And worse, my Abuela?!" said Bobby in panic.

"I'm more worried about what will happen when Mr. Spellman hears about this" said Loni.

Sam then sees Luna looking worried at the tablet. "You okay babe?" This gets the attention of the others.

"No! I'm not okay Sam! I can't find them!" replied Luna. They all look to the tablet and they don't see any tracking signatures.

Leni then shows Luna the shredder blaster and calibrate sniper rifle. "This was all we could find Luna, we don't know where they are." Leni starts to shed some tears.

Luna hugs her. "We have to keep finding them. Who knows where they are on this thing!"

While their all talking, they don't notice the two kids coming down via grappling rope from the bride towers roof. The two kids go to the teen group.

"Okay, so we all split up and search the entire Royal Fortress. If you guys find anything that could lead is to them, then call the others" said Sam.

"We also need to ask some questions to the troops, and possibly the General" said Dana.

"To those who can fly, we have to scour the skies and look for any ships that may have taken off from last night" said Becky.

"And we have to check on the surveillance cameras on this thing. They might tell us where they are" said Leni.

"This is literally gonna be one long day" said Lori.

"But we have to search for them" said Bobby.

"Even though they're both tough. They might've gotten hurt" said Loni.

Luna was worried about that. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her little bro. "Oh Lincoln, where the heck are you?"

"Right behind you" they all turn around and see Lincoln and Linka, arms crossed and looking upset.

"Lincoln! Linka!" they all hug the twins.

Lincoln and Linka smile and hug them back. They all soon break the hug.

"Dudes, where the heck were you?!" asked Sam.

"Bridge watch tower roof. We woke up on a makeshift bed made up of some mattresses, pillows and an ice and vine dome as the roof" said Linka.

Luna and Leni were shocked. "Wow, so I guess our guardian instincts kicked in even when we were drunk" said Leni.

"Dudes! Did you guys got drunk?!" asked Luna.

"No, we didn't" replied Lincoln. "But we passed out when you guys pranked us."

They were all shocked. "Hang on, we pranked you?" asked Dana.

"That seems normal" said Lori.

Linka sighs. "Oh, it was not the kind of prank we were fond of and certainly didn't seem like a prank."

"What do you mean?" asked Loni.

Then they see Victor and Carol come out of the FutureTech base. "Guys! We got something!" yelled Victor.

"And here comes the proof" said Lincoln.

"Okay, so we got the footage and this is what happened after we got spiked. Though, Lincoln and Linka didn't drink the punch" said Carol.

"We brought some boxes of chocolate milk so we could stay up and party, though you guys were the ones with issues when you all drank the punch" said Linka.

"Wait, why didn't you guys use your phones to call us?" asked Bobby.

Lincoln looks to Lori. "Check your unitard?"

Lori checks her pockets, but then she feels something in her unitard and pulls out all of their phones. "Oh, this is awkward."

"At least you took it out before you and Bobby got physical" replied Becky.

Lincoln and Linka pretended they did not need to hear that.

"So why do I have these with me?" asked Lori. It wasn't just Lincoln and Linka's phones. Dana, Becky, Bobby, Loni, Leni, Luna and Sam's phones were there as well.

"Last night, you said you were gonna keep our phones safe from anyone taking them. We gave them to you and you hid them in your unitard, which seemed very awkward" said Lincoln.

"I have to clean my phone" replied Linka.

Lori blushes. "Heh, heh, sorry guys."

They see that their phones batteries were dead. "Oh come on!" said Leni.

"Hey!" they look to Victor. "You guys wanna see what happened last night or what?!"

"We'll have to do it elsewhere, somewhere private" said Lincoln.

They all head into the FutureTech base, luckily no one else was there. "Alright, this is what happened?"

They see some footage of Luna and the teens drunk from the punch.

They see Becky riding a War bear like a mechanical bull. She lasted longer than the others. "Huh, so that's the bull ride I recall. I guess it was a bear" replied Becky.

They then see Dana riding onto some trained dolphins and the rest of the pod, then they dropped her off onto a nearby Aircraft carrier. "Okay, that explains a lot" said Dana.

Then they see Loni and Leni making out and heading into the Allied Armory. The two teens blush.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to clean the armory, or burn it" said Victor.

"All I did was party and walk my way back to where Victor sleeps in this place, with my phone still with me" replied Carol. "But this next one, this is where it gets awkward."

Carol looks away and so does Victor.

They see Lori and Carol being dared by Luna and Sam, and the two blondes made out right in front of a drunk Bobby, who then pulls Lori away and they board the Super Kirov Airship by riding one of the MiG fighters.

Lori turns red. "Oh. My. God! What?!"

"Yeah, I I'd rather not remember this, ever!" said Carol as she turns red.

"Same, though some part of me saw that as very impressive" replied Victor.

Carol stomps on his foot. "Ouch! Sorry Carol."

Then they see Sam and Luna making out, and touching each other. "Huh, so that's why I feel like there was ice on my skin when I woke up" said Sam.

"I guess romance was in our blood last night" said Luna.

Linka then hands Becky her video camera. "You left this with us, and we saw ….. Everything!"

"What do you mean everything?!" asked Becky.

"And now for the one thing that made your night a freaking mess" Victor then puts on the screen Luna and Leni going to their sleeping twins.

Lincoln and Linka couldn't hold in their urge to stay awake and had a sugar crash. They had way too much chocolate milk, and cake, and cupcakes, and cookies.

"Jordan couldn't come, she had to tend to Ajax who got sick" replied Lincoln.

"So, what did we even do to you two?" asked Lori.

"Not you guys, it's what Leni and Luna did" replied Victor.

They then see the drunken Luna and Leni stroke the hair from Lincoln and Linka.

They then watch Luna and Leni shed some tears and hug them. They also apologize to them for all the things Lincoln and Linka have been through.

Becky was also following them with her camera, which explains why the camera was with Lincoln and Linka when they woke up.

And then they carry the two sleeping twins someplace safe, they find some mattresses and made a large bed for the two kids to sleep on.

Lincoln and Linka sigh and look away for this part. "This is gonna get awkward and sorta disturbing." Victor also looks away.

They were all confused, but then what they see shocks them and makes Bobby and Loni faint.

"What the what?!" yelled Lori.

"Oh, Oh god!" said Dana.

"This is … what?!" said Becky.

"I can never unsee this" said Sam.

"I was as surprised as you guys are" replied Carol.

Luna and Leni were breast feeding Lincoln and Linka, and they were both humming a soothing tone.

They then rocked them back and forth and kissed them on the cheeks and said goodnight, all while they hear Lincoln saying goodnight to Luna and Linka saying goodnight to Leni.

Luna and Leni then make a dome of ice and vines and leave the two twins to sleep, then Becky leaves her camera alone with them, telling them to keep it safe.

Luna and Leni were in utter shock, they're pupils shrunk from seeing that.

"Yeah, I threw up when I saw what was on Becky's camera" said Linka.

"I. Am. Not drinking any milk, or even cereal for a long, long, long time" said Lincoln.

Though they weren't feeling or sounding uncomfortable.

"Then why the heck aren't you two freaked out by all of this?" asked Victor.

"When we get hurt or get into some critical trouble, that's mind wrenching and painful to think of and get over" replied Linka.

"But we have made some close bonds with Luna and Leni, I guess its fine. But to the fact we were treated like babies makes it sorta awkward" replied Lincoln as he looks down in shame.

Then he feels Luna hug him and cry. "Oh my god bro! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Same here!" Leni hugs Linka.

The twins know they didn't know what they were doing, and they all know there was one idiot who made this shit happen.

They then hug Luna and Leni.

"It's okay guys, really it is. Though it was awkward and sorta nice of you two to give us a place to sleep. We know you two didn't mean it" replied Lincoln.

"But one thing we all have to agree, no one else is to know about this. Agreed?" said Linka.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So, should I delete this stuff?" asked Victor.

They all look to each other. "Yes."

Victor hits the delete button on the tablet and erases all of the footage. "And thank goodness no one else knows about this, just us!"

They all see Jack Cyber with a cup of coffee standing at the doorway. "How long were you standing there?" asked Lori.

"The whole thing" replied Jack Cyber. "Now will you excuse me, I am going to go and erase what I saw." He walks away from them and into another room.

They all leave the base, thought Luna and Leni felt unsure about what they did, and they were kinda confused why the heck Lincoln and Linka are not disgusted by what just happened.

Becky then looks at her camera, it is the only one with the evidence of what had happened. So she secretly removes the SD card and pretends to delete it. "There, I deleted it from my camera you guys."

"Good, because I literally did not need to see any of it again!" said Lori.

"But hiding what we did is not gonna be easy" said Bobby.

"You mean to the fact that some of you guys nailed each other last night?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, that" replied Leni nervously.

"I guess we have to tell them what we did last night, but we keep what Luna and Leni did to Linka and Lincoln a secret. Deal?" said Loni.

They all agreed. "Deal!"

"We are so in trouble when we get home and tell this to our parents" replied Dana.

"Does Martin know about this?" asked Becky.

"Yes, yes he does" replied Victor.

"But we have to tell them it wasn't our intention, that it was Boomers" said Carol.

"Yeah" they all replied.

"By the way, how the heck did Boomer get snagged at the edge of his airship anyway?" asked Leni.

Victor then shows them footage of what happened on the airship cameras.

Boomer heads back to his airship, but he wasn't drunk. His toxins neutralized the alcohol in his system. But the sound of Lori and Bobby moaning in the landing platform startled him, Boomer slips and hits the side rails rendering him unconscious and slips again and the end of his right shoe is snagged onto the railings and he dangles there for the rest of the night.

"Huh, so that's what happened" said Sam.

"Well, serves him right!" said Dana. They all agreed as they all head to the Great Gate and back to Royal Woods.

Lincoln then walks closer to Luna and leans his head next to her, all while she puts her arm around him. "Sorry bro, I ….. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Just as long as nothing else weird happened between us, then I guess I'm okay" replied Lincoln. This was something Luna needed to find out, why does he seem less disgusted by this?

Leni also wants to know from Linka as well. How come she's not angry with her?

Becky keeps the SD card in her pocket. She knows that they might want to recall all of this one day, but she knows that Luna, Leni, Lincoln and Linka will need to talk about all of this.

(Super Kirov Airship.)

"Guys! Anyone! This is starting to itch all over and the lava is touching my balls!" yelled Boomer. "Ow!"

Martin and Penny are at ground level watching him and drinking coffee.

"Should we help him?" asked Penny.

"Let's give him ten more minutes" replied Martin.

Then they see General Railgun come out from a pile of crates. "What happened last night?"

Martin and Penny hold their laughter seeing him. "What? What is it?"

Railgun's face has been painted to look like a clown. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

To be continued …..

**A/N: No clue why I made this chapter, or why I even made some of the things that happened. I guess this is what happens when I watch all three Hang over movies and fall asleep dreaming of this chapter. I have no clue why still. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**What the heck was I even thinking? There will be an aftermath talk about this between Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Linka. And possibly Jordan might get involved.**

**Date made: 4/9/20.**


	284. Ch284 Things to talk about

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 284: Things to talk about.**

(Spellman Estate.)

After some hard talks about yesterday, almost all the Royal Defenders are now under some heavy grounding, they had to endure their parents scolding towards them, but they all had to take it with responsibility.

They are all grounded for the next two weeks, but they're not grounded from being heroes, unless Neil says so.

Leni is grounded for two weeks, she can still go to work but she will be monitored over and she can't be able to see Loni during her grounding.

Lori is grounded for two weeks, she has been blocked from calling and/or texting Bobby, she can't go to places using Vanzilla and Veronica and she has to do a lot of chores while being grounded.

Dana and Becky are both grounded for two weeks, can't hang out with friends after school and have to do some extra chores.

Carol is grounded for two weeks, can't hang out with friends, not allowed to drive her car and has to work double time at Lynn's Table.

Sam is grounded for two weeks, can't do anything romantic with Luna, grounded from rehearsals, and is not allowed to have her MP3 player.

Bobby is also undergoing the same punishment as Lori, but he now has to do more work in the Mercado.

Same with Lori.

Lincoln and Linka have been left off the hook, they didn't drink anything spiked and/or caused any trouble.

Luna has been left off easy, sort of. She is grounded till the end of April, has to do more chores around the house and can't use her MP3 or her instruments. Neil and Gwen were proud at how she took full responsibility to search for Lincoln and Linka.

They also needed to talk to Boomer about this, and his punishment for making this stupid prank is terrifying.

(Royal Fortress."

"What happens next is all on you!" said Martin.

Boomer struggles and tries to speak through his gag.

"Can't hear you asshole!" Victor pushes the button and a countdown is set.

Boomer is strapped to a Vacuum imploder and a nuclear missile. And it launches into the air.

Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber use binoculars. "Three …. Two …. One! Now!"

Penny uses her blade array to launch a large blast and annihilate the two warheads in midflight high above in the earth's atmosphere.

The blast is nuclear, but then the radiation is sucked into the vacuum and then it dissipates. Then they see a figure falling into the water.

They use their binoculars and see Boomer floating and raising his arm with a thumbs up.

"Someone go get him" said Martin.

"Permission to blast him while I'm at it?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Go nuts man" replied Victor.

Jack Cyber transforms into a submarine and dives into the water, torpedoes locked on!

"I hope Boomer learned something from all this" said Penny.

"Same" replied Martin.

"I wonder how the others are doing" said Victor.

(Spellman Estate.)

Lincoln is sitting by himself in his room on the beanbag chair going through some reports on recent light Hybrid invasions in the Koprulu sector.

Then Luna comes in and sits next to him. "Hey bro."

"Hey sis" replied Lincoln.

Luna sighs. "Bro, I need to know-"

"You wanna know why I wasn't fully disgusted by you breast fed me while you were drunk and delusional?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, how come you weren't horrid by what I did?! It felt wrong and I feel horrible for doing it!" Luna then starts to cry.

Lincoln stops his report reading and hugs her. "Luna, please stop."

They both stay like this for several minutes, and then Luna stops crying.

"Luna, you have been watching over me, holding me till I was calm and at peace, you held me when I was a baby, you were there for me when I was at my weakest and you had my back and cared for me. Like a …. Like a mom would do, and that's why I wasn't fully disgusted by what you did. Also, I did some tech and scan run a few days ago with McKenzie, he said that I may have a small problem" said Lincoln.

"A-And what's that?" asked Luna as she wipes her tears.

"After all we've been through. I may have a sort of personality disorder, but it's not that serious, just mild" replied Lincoln.

Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-What?"

Lincoln then looks to Luna. "Luna, who was it you saw when I was asleep and you were drunk?"

"My baby …. Baby bro!" Luna realized it.

"At that point, you were tending to the Lincoln who was very young and years younger than a toddler, and Linka has that conflict within her as well. We never told anyone because we didn want anyone to worry. Whenever we're in action that's when the grown up takes over, whenever school or homework is up the responsible kid takes hold, whenever we have some fun the fun seven year old wants in along with that eleven year old mind."

"Whenever we bond with the guardian siblings, then the eleven year old who needs some guidance takes over, and finally. When either Linka or myself are threatened with fear and scarred moments, then who takes over?" asked Lincoln.

Luna then hugs him. "The baby sibs that need help the most! So all this time, you and Linka had these personality disorders?"

"We did, ever since …. Ever since I went through the bad luck fiasco and Linka faced hers" replied Lincoln. He then returns the hug.

"Oh bro! I'm so sorry you and Linka re undergoing through that" said Luna as she hugs him tighter.

"Everything's gonna be okay Luna. Martin said that this disorder will fade once we hit puberty, well he hopes it will" replied Lincoln. "And I told him not to tell anyone."

Luna and Lincoln both remain in each other's embrace, but he doesn't know that Luna brought a small speaker so Leni can also figure it out.

At Leni's room, she is currently hugging Linka and both shed some tears.

Neil sits in the hallway leaning his back to the wall, he overheard this. _'Oh my sweet fucking god! Why?'_

He has to tell Gwen about this, and they cannot tell anyone else. Even if they're twin children have this small personality disorder, they have to be there for them.

Neil then heads into the kitchen and he sees Gwen making some lemonade. "Gwen" she stops and looks to him.

"We need to talk, alone" said Neil.

Gwen is confused but she does so anyway, Courage takes place and makes the lemonade.

Neil and Gwen head into their bedroom. "So, what's going on?"

Neil sits on the bed. "Gwen, I overheard Luna and Lincoln talk and they said something that they didn't tell us about what happened yesterday."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Gwen.

Neil then tells her about what had happened, and what Leni and Luna did to Lincoln and Linka while they were drunk and Gwen is at a loss for words. He then tells her why Lincoln and Linka weren't fully disgusted by it.

Gwen is now leaning next to the walk-in closet. "So, we just have to be there for them, all of them. And we cannot tell anyone else."

"That's the plan" replied Neil. "I was also thinking maybe we should let them go one day without some grounding." He then sits next to Gwen.

Gwen smiles. "Family bonding on Saturday, with my mom and brother and your mom. That does sound like a good idea."

"Yeah, I like that idea too. They can find some joy and less problems through some true family bonding, and we can bring along Duchess, Leon, Sergei, Loona, the pups and Sabrina" replied Neil.

"Speaking of Sabrina, I overheard you having a nice conversation with her, what did she want?" asked Gwen.

"No clue, she told me she wanted to talk to me about something important. Also she almost let loose a troll army to Greendale, thank goodness she stopped them" replied Neil.

Gwen chuckles. "No matter where we go or what dimension we're at, Spellman is the one thing that seems to be dealing with hardships and handling troubles."

"I guess that's how it all started, with my dad, who was a witch and also king of the witch realm. There are still so many things I never truly knew about him" replied Neil. "I should've gotten him something better than that apron for his birthday."

"Speaking of birthdays, Duchess's birthday is coming up soon" said Gwen.

"Yeah I know, our little black swan is gonna be 16 on April thirty. They grow up so fast" Neil wipes away a tear as he cries a bit.

Gwen leans her head onto his shoulder. "Neil, you didn't raise her or even spend her childhood with her."

"I know, it just feels right to think of that. I already have an idea what to do for her birthday" said Neil.

"You always know what to do, planning, preparing, tactical measurements, resources even at the lowest, investigating and most of all, caring for those who need help the most" said Gwen.

"Yeah, and the one thing that I am not quite sure about being happy. Is the day is, the day it all happened. How we all came to be" said Neil.

Gwen looks to him. "You're talking about the day Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lily became part of this family right, we're close to one year of their new life, with us."

"Yeah, and I fear it could strike pain and sadness within the Loud family, but that road won't reach us till the end of summer, the next school year" said Neil.

Gwen then kisses Neil on the cheek and hugs him. "Whatever happens Neil, I know we're all gonna get through that day, Spellmans and Louds together."

Neil puts an arm around her. "Yeah, I hope so."

They stay silent like that, until they hear the doorbell ring. "And the moment is ruined" said Neil.

Gwen chuckles and they both get up. They both head downstairs and see Sunset come out of the kitchen. "Are we expecting company?"

"Not sure" replied Neil. He opens the door and sees it was his mom Diane. "Mom? I thought you were in Egypt by now."

"Well, I came back since tomorrow we're having this big family get together. So, where are the kids?" asked Diane.

"Leni and Luna are grounded, and almost half the Royal Defenders" replied Gwen.

Diane was shocked by this. "What? Why?"

Neil picks up her bag. "That is a long, long story."

(FutureTech HQ, Royal Fortress.)

Martin and Victor have already dealt with Boomer, and what they did to him afterwards is tied him to his Airship's propeller and let him spend one hour getting one hell of a spin.

Martin heads to the FutureTech base and gets back to work on analyzing on some dinosaur DNA.

"So, we planning on bringing back some dinosaurs?" asked Victoria.

Martin then puts all the files away. "Nope, we are not making the same mistake as Dr. Hammond, we'd end up in chaos if that happens."

"Good choice, so what next chief?" asked Jack Cyber who comes in.

Martin is about to say something, but then he gets a call from Pyrrha. "I wonder what she wants." He puts her on speaker. "What is it Guardian's apprentice?"

"Nice one" chuckled Victor.

Pyrrha: _Martin, I haven't seen the Guardian since two days ago, he hasn't answered my calls and I can't track his energy signature._

This made them all worried, Penny arrives and hears this as well. "What did Gyro do before he left?"

Pyrrha: _Right now I'm in his study and I'm looking at this odd toad warrior creature. He won't tell me where the guardian went, I think he went off to another dimension to scout, but I think he needs some help._

Martin looks to his allies with him. "Alright then, Pyrrha I'll be there soon. We can sort this all our together."

Pyrrha: _Thank you Martin, I'll be waiting and also try to get this toad warrior to talk._

Martin then hangs up. "Okay, Jack Cyber you're with me, we're gonna head to Karazhan and sort out this missing Guardian thing."

"Okay" replied Jack Cyber.

"The rest of you do not tell the other Royal Defenders of what we're doing, but if they insist on asking where we are then tell them the truth and that we can handle it" said Martin to the others.

"Okay Martin" said Penny.

"You got it man" replied Victor.

Martin and Jack Cyber then head out of the base and head for the Great Gate. Martin locks in the coordinates of Azeroth using his tablet and they go through.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Aftermath done, again. And don't worry, they won't fully get involved with the world of Amphibia, yet. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/10/20.**


	285. Ch285 Black Dragonflight

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 285: Black Dragonflight.**

(Spellman Estate.)

The rest of the family all wake up and get out of bed, they all take a bath and head for the kitchen, they're greeted by Niel and Courage making breakfast and it looks amazing.

Once they get that done, they all head back upstairs and get themselves dressed for the day.

"Okay, so everything in the house will be locked and kept safe, while we're all out" said Neil as he comes out of his office.

"We have all our weapons just in case and all the alarms will be triggered should someone try anything dumb" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Hey dad" Neil turns to see Luna and Leni.

"We wanna say thanks, for letting us off for one day of grounding so we can have some family fun time" said Leni.

"Yeah thanks pops" said Luna.

"No prob girls, but know that you two have to now keep a close eye on the twins. Got it?" said Neil.

"We know dad, plus we will always watch over them" said Leni.

"Good, because I do not want you two getting occupied with something else that could lead to more trouble. You two are on some thin ice after what you two pulled on the twins during that party night at the Royal Fortress" replied Neil. He then walks down the stairs.

Leni and Luna were shocked by what he said. "Does dad know?" asked Leni.

Gwen passes by them with a fully dressed Lily. "Yes, yes he does."

Lincoln and Linka overheard this and are shocked. "You think he's keeping it a secret as well?" asked Linka.

"I think he is" replied Lincoln. They all head downstairs and they meet up with Sunset, Timmy, their Pokemon and their grandma Diane.

They're also bringing along Courage, Washington, Victoria and their little ones, they need to make sure they'll be protected so their bringing with them a special cradle transport. Martin got the idea after watching all episodes of the Mandalorian, it's technically the same pod baby Yoda rode in.

Heck, Luna is even letting her demon crown kwami Lucius join as well.

"Okay, so are we all here?" asked Diane.

"Almost, we got one more sibling missing" said Neil. "And we should meet up with her as well."

"It sure is a shame that your mom couldn't join us Timmy" said Gwen as she rubs his hair.

"She said she wants to try and leave under good behavior, so she volunteered in serving soup to the poor. This is a good thing for her" said Timmy.

"I'm sure she's being hard at work little bro, also I got this text that Applejack is also doing some family bonding, just in their own way. I just hope things don't turn wrong for them" said Sunset.

"Coming from Applejack, they're bound to be doing lots and lots of farm work" said Linka.

"Hey dad, I think Gyro did leave a note for you before we all planned this family fun time" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I do recall and I haven't had a single call from the guy" said Neil.

"What was the note anyway pops?" asked Luna.

"He just said, that one Duchess has made it through the gate then the next family member comes out too" said Neil. "No clue what the hell it's supposed to mean."

They all had this strange feeling that something is gonna happen, or better yet someone will be coming,

They all leave the house and let Harv take full control of watching over it.

They then spot a Tiger Tank arrive, driving is Leon and on top is Sergei, Loona and their pups Fenrir and Felicia.

"Greetings everyone, are we all ready?" asked Sergei.

"Almost, we gotta wait for the black swan in the family" replied Neil.

The Great Gate glows and they see Duchess coming out. "Hey guys! I am so ready for this!" She then runs to them and they embrace her into a hug. "So, are we all ready?"

"Almost, again. Gyro said that someone else in the family is coming, I don't know who" replied Neil.

"Could it be Aunt Sabrina and Great aunt's Hilda and Zelda?" asked Leni.

"Can't be, they're waiting for us at the Royal Woods intersection point with Gwen's mom and little brother" replied Leon.

"Then who in the fiery hells are we even waiting for?" asked Loona.

Duchess then remember something. "Also, I thought you guys might like who else wanted to come with us" Following through the portal are the two Netherdrakes, Nel'Thorious and Shall'cross.

They both rush towards Lincoln and Linka and tackle them.

"We missed you guys too" chuckled Lincoln.

"Aww! Come here you!" Linka hugs her Netherdrake.

"Wow, a dragon family along for the ride, that is kinda sweet and sorta fiery" said Luna.

"They're totes going to surprise grandma Hailey and Uncle Steven" said Leni.

"Let's hope they don't freak out seeing them" said Neil.

"I still wonder who else we are waiting for" said Lucius.

The great gate opens once again and they are shocked to see who it was. "No freaking way!" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Who? What?!" said Gwen.

Neil just looks sternly at who it was.

Coming out of the portal, standing almost a few inches from Neil's height. He goes by many names: The Black Prince, the uncorrupted Black Dragon, The spawn that never whispered the old god's name and the true redeemer of the Black Dragons.

The prince of the black Dragonflights, the new advisor to the Alliance and the Horde, Leader of the BlackTalon faction, the son of Nyxondra, the nephew of Onyxia and Nefarian and the grandson of Deathwing.

Neil only called him by one name. "Wrathion!"

Wrathion smirks and walks down the great gate's stairs, Neil walks towards him with his eyes glowing fiery red.

The Spellman's look back and forth between the two. Diane was shocked. "Gwen, i do not know who this is."

Gwen sighs. "Diane, you recall your son has Deathwing within him right?"

"Yes, why?" asked Dianne.

"Well, that is Wrathion. The grandson of Deathwing" replied Gwen. Diane gasps at this news, she did not see this coming.

Neil and Wraith were now looking towards each other. "Wrathion."

"And you must be Spellman. Well, it is an honor to meet the man who is responsible for holding my grandfather in exile, and helping him in redeeming himself of his past mistakes" said Wrathion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here black prince?" asked Neil sternly.

Wrathion snickers. "The Guardian told me all about you and your family and I was shocked to know about the whereabouts of my wayward grandfather Deathwing, and so I was given the task to also keep it a secret and since he is my grandfather and you are holding him within, and you see him as family. Well, I think you know what that means."

Neil sighs. He then holds his hand out and they shake on it, Neil chuckles. "Welcome to the Spellman family Saturday fun time bonding."

"And I am proud to be part of it" replied Wrathion.

They all gasp.

"This is really awkward" said Lucius.

"Yeah man" replied Luna.

The two continue to shake hands. "You need to change the name of this new occasion, the title is too long" said Wrathion.

"Yeah, yeah. I just realized it" replied Neil. They then look to the others. "Guys, meet your new family member."

They all remain silent by this. "This is a joke, right?" asked Leon.

"I doubt that" replied Sergei.

Wrathion smiles. "This will be interesting indeed. Now then, shall we head on to this fine day?" He then transforms into his black dragon form and flies.

Neil sighs and looks to the others. "Sorry guys, but technically he's family as well."

"We know dad, and we're okay with it. Kinda nice having some more dragon born fire power within the family" said Lincoln.

"Which means we're not taking the Vulture bike" said Linka.

Lincoln and Linka hop onto their Netherdrakes and they take off to the sky. And of course Courage is with Linka on her Netherdrake.

"Looks like we're gonna have ourselves one hell of a time!" said Neil.

Gwen hops into her car with Leni, Lily and Sunset.

Neil gets into his car with Timmy, Duchess, Poof, Luna and Lucius.

The Pokemon decide to take the Vulture bike, its set to auto-pilot to follow them. In the side car is Washington, Victoria and the pod with their little ones.

Dianne hitched a ride onto the Tiger Tank, she wants to see her grandpups. This is a new word for her.

They then drive off to meet with the other family members, and catching up in the air is Lincoln, Linka, Nel'Thorious, Shall'cross and Wrathion.

But then have no clue that an RV is following them, from a great distance.

(Royal Woods main intersection point.)

Hailey and Steven are both chatting with the other three Spellman's, Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda.

"It sure is nice to see you again Sabrina, I'm sure witch school is doing well for you" said Hailey.

Sabrina chuckles. "I'm surprised you know about that. But I can tell that my big brother told you."

"He did and I have to say, your life is kinda amazing. Like how Neil and Gwen are, but isn't it kinda hard being in a school that might have way too much trouble?" said Steven.

"At times it does, most of the times she can fix the problems" said Hilda.

"The problems she accidently cause, but she makes up for them" said Zelda.

Then they spot something coming. "Guys! It's them!" said Hilda.

They spot the rides of the rest of the family, but then they are confronted by three large winged creatures in front of them.

"Whoa! Dragons!" said Zelda.

Hailey and Steven are shocked to see Lincoln and Linka with Courage riding them. "Hey guys!"

Hailey and Steven wave to them, but are still shocked. "Hi."

Then all the vehicle arrive. "Hey mom, hey bro. Guess you two met the twins drake companions" said Gwen.

"Yeah, we did" said Steven.

"I am so confused right now" said Hailey.

Then the large black dragon morphs into Wrathion. "Greetings Great Aunt Sabrina and my Great, Great Aunt's Hilda and Zelda. Honestly I am surprised I am now related to witches."

The three Spellman's look to Neil. "Guys, this is Wrathion, grandson of Deathwing, which makes him my grandson as well. He's family, as of now."

They were confused at first, but they had to settle with it. They look to Wrathion.

"I did not expect to be called great aunt this quick" said Sabrina.

"Well, shall we proceed next to our destination?" asked Wrathion.

"Alright guys, follow me!" said Neil as he drives off.

Hailey and Steven get into the family station wagon, and so do Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda, while the three dragons take off and follow Neil and the rest of the family.

"Where are we going again pops?" asked Luna.

"That's a surprise" replied Neil.

(Dairyland.)

Al their rides stop and land, they are all shocked to see this. Okay some of them, this is kinda new to most.

"Dairyland!" said those who know the place. The whole place has some new employees, in the form of Faunus. Heck even some of Lincoln's friends are there.

"Where are we?" asked Steven.

They all get out of their rides. Wrathion changes back to his humanoid form. "I could only guess that this is, an amusement park" he sees the cow figure. "A bovine amusement park?"

"Yep, I thought this would be a nice place to spend some family time. The only amusement park close enough to Royal Woods" said Neil.

"Well then what the heck are we waiting for dudes? Let's have some fun!" said Luna.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Wait!" yelled Neil. They all look to him. "We all can't just go in there all willy nilly. We're going in all together, as a family. Some of us cannot be left alone or unattended, and if I can recall we have some new borns with us."

They look to Washington and Victoria's little ones and Loona's pups. "Oh."

They all head into the amusement park and have some fun, but they have to keep an eye on each other. This was okay with the kids, family is what matters to all of them and each other's safety.

They all go onto some rides, barf when they get off, try and win some games, play bumper cars, ride the milk shaker and barf again, eat some food and pretty much, family fun time within Dairyland.

Surprising to know that they allows the Netherdrakes also ride the rides, and they had to help them when they threw up in the trash bins.

"Well, this sure is one thing I will never forget, and I have never vomited in my life" said Wrathion. He is wearing a dairyland cap and eating cotton candy.

"Glad you're having fun kiddo" said Neil.

Wrathion snickers. "Are you going to call me that from now on, old man?"

Neil and Gwen chuckle. "Don't push it Wrathion, you don't want you're grandma and grandpa to scold you" teased Gwen.

"As you wish" chuckled Wrathion.

They all watch as the rest of the family all have fun and chat as they all eat lunch.

But Lincoln gets tackled by someone, he holds his own and doesn't fall down. "Glad you're here to my love!"

Jordan then kisses him. "You know that wherever we are, we'll always be there to find each other. Was that too cheesy?"

Lincoln chuckled. "Sorta, but I think you're cute." Then she sees the two Netherdrakes and hugs them. "And I did not expect to see you two big winged fiery spirits of power to be here as well."

"They're always happy to see you Jordan" said Linka.

Neil smiled at this. "And if she's here, then so are her parents." They spot Rick and Jesse Rosato there as well.

"Hey there Neil, family fun time?" asked Rick.

"Ya darn right we are Richard" replied Neil.

"Well, we are about to have some lunch later. You guys wanna tag along?" asked Jesse.

"Sure, we can all get to know some of our new members to the family" said Gwen.

They all sit around two combined picnic tables and order some food.

They talk about everything that they may have missed, and some new upcoming things. Such as Hailey and Steven living in Royal Woods, Luna, Leni and sunset ready for next school year and same goes with Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan.

They talk about what kind of capabilities Lucius might have since he is a miraculous, any news on where the hell is Gyro and some upcoming family vacations for summer.

Gwen then looks to Wrathion. "You wanna hold her?"

Wrathion looks to the giggling baby Lily. "It would be an honor." Gwen hands him his aunt, sorta.

"Well hello there Lily, it is weird of me to be doing this" said Wrathion as he boops her nose, making her giggle.

"Aww, she likes you already. Though she might freak out once she realizes you're her grandnephew" said Leni.

Wrathion chuckles. "I'm as surprised as all of you are. I never expected that some of my family members are still young and I call them my great ascendants."

Loona hands Lincoln and Linka her pups, they trust the twins with them. They're bonding nicely with each other.

Lincoln is feeding Fenrir his bottle of milk and then he gets an idea. "Hey Wrathion, we'd like to know more about you."

Wrathion looks around and sees all of them smiling towards him, they all wanted to know more about what he has done ever since he hatched into the world of Warcraft.

"Very well then" Wrathion then tells them his many journey's throughout World of Warcraft. His opposition against his own evil kind during the Cataclysm. When he recruited the adventurers of Azeroth to prevent an upcoming disaster. How much Anduin didn't seem to trust him, like a lot. His part when he says he wants to end the Alliance-Horde war. How he aided in freeing Garrosh Hellscream from prison and sending him to Draenor in an alternate timeline, he had to tell them that he had a good reason doing it. Wandering Azeroth during the Legion's third invasion. Assisting Chromie into finding out who is going to assassinate her in the far future. How he and his agents of the BlackTalon seek to heal Azeroth and create new and powerful artifacts for upcoming battles. Wrathion being hunted down by the servants of N'Zoth and all the way to his assistance in defeating the Old god that made Deathwing.

They were all fascinated at all that he's done. "After we defeated the old god, we found some young dragons of the Twilight Dragonflight, they were raised and being told lies while they were within N'Zoth's carapace. I was able to clear their minds of the Old God's corruption and told them that they will be able to find out who they truly are, for the future. And the old Black Dragonflights will now uphold the charge of the once late great Neltharion, they will defend Azeroth, alongside its champions" said Wrathion.

They all felt moved by this. "Wow, now that's what I call an adventure" said Sunset.

"You've done so much to become something better and for the future of your world" said Linka.

"You're mother and uncles and aunts may have been vile and evil, but I'm sure Deathwing would be proud of you, no longer following the footsteps of the old shadowy ways" said Hailey.

"Thank you great grandmother" said Wrathion. He then turns to Neil. "Speaking of which, how come Deathwing hasn't spoken to me yet? I am here now, and he can have a conversation with me if he wants to."

Neil sighs. "Wrathion, Deathwing can hear you. He's been listening to everything you have done this whole time. But he doesn't wanna talk to you because ….. He doesn't want to disappoint you."

This made them all confused, especially Wrathion. "Disappoint me?" Then he realizes. "Oh, I see. Well, I understand that he is haunted by the sins he has committed, and it would be awkward to have a talk with him. But know this grandfather, I know you are proud of me, proud of what I have become and what the Black Dragonflights will be for the future, and how they will honor the old name and role you once upheld and for the next generations to come."

Deep within Neil's mind, Deathwing is smiling, he is proud at the mighty dragon he has become and a hero to Azeroth.

They all felt like shedding some tears hearing that. "Dang man, you are the best hero I have ever seen" said Leon.

Wrathion chuckles. "Enough about me, I presume that Sabrina has something to talk about with her brother?"

Sabrina is shocked to hear this. "How the heck did you know?"

Wrathion realizes this. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I saw through your mind, I am a Dragonflight after all and I am capable of seeing through minds of others."

"And that's where privacy has been invaded" said Sergei.

"Nice going man" said Loona.

"Again, my apologies" said Wrathion.

Sabrina sighs. "It's okay, I guess it's time to let it all out."

"Let what all our Sabrina?" asked Zelda.

"What is this talk you wanted to have Sabrina?" asked Hilda.

Sabrina looks to all of them and then onto her brother Neil. "Neil, I wanna enroll into Ever After High next school year."

They all remain silent and shocked by this, mostly Neil. "What?!"

"Yeah, I wanna enroll into Ever After High" replied Sabrina.

Neil then faints and hits his head onto the table, but Deathwing wakes him back up. "Agh! Okay, I'm up."

"Neil, I have many problems when it comes to being a witch in my school and one of those is balancing with normal high school and witching school and I'm gonna be seventeen soon and it's too much pressure" said Sabrina.

Hilda and Zelda know how she feels, it's not easy being a teenager and a witch at the same time.

"Sabrina, if this is what you want then we won't stop you" said Hilda.

"Plus, Ever After High could teach you lots of new magical skills that will help" said Zelda.

Sabrina is shocked at this from her Aunts. "R-Really?!"

"Yes dear, this is what's best for ya" said Zelda.

"But you will have to inform about this to your friends in both high school and witch school and it won't be easy telling this to the headmistress Enchantra of the witch school" said Hilda.

Neil coughs, getting their attention. "Leave her to me, or in this case I might need Gyro's help. When he actually comes back from wherever he's gone off to."

Sabrina couldn't believe it, they were all supportive of her. "Wow, thanks guys. This means a lot to me, and I'll try and get my friends to understand why I have to do this."

They were all happy for Sabrina, this is a big change for everyone. A new family member in their ranks and some unexpected news from the sister of the three Spellman brother's.

(Skip, hours later.)

Eventually they all take their leave from the Amusement park and head back to the vehicles, they are all at the parking lot, which has less vehicles parked now.

"Well, this has been a very thrilling day for me and I cannot wait to come back for more. Thank you, all of you for making me part of this family" said Wrathion.

"We're happy that you came to spend this time with us, my grandson" said Neil.

Then they both share a hug, this was touching to the others, but kinda awkward for Neil and Wrathion.

"Is this weird?" asked Neil.

"I have no clue" chuckled Wrathion.

They soon break the hug and all of them get ready to head back home, but then something unexpected happens a large puff of smoke is made from a smoke bomb.

They all were blinded.

"What the hell?!" yelled Luna.

"What is this?!" yelled Loona as she holds onto her pups.

Sergei pulls out his mace. "What is happening?!"

Leon tries to use his Aswang powers and he notices tow figures run past Sunset, Timmy and Poof. "Who in the heck?!"

Then the figures use another smoke bomb, which increases the blinding.

"Can anyone see anything?!" asked Gwen as she holds onto Lily.

"I don't see shit!" said Neil.

Then the two Netherdrakes and Wrathion in dragon form clear the smoke away.

They all see that there is everything looks fine.

"Thanks guys" Lincoln and Linka say to Wrathion, Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross.

Wrathion morphs back into his human form. "Something is wrong!"

They then hear sunset and Leni scream. They all see that the pod, the pod where Victoria and the pups are, they're gone!

"No!" yelled Sunset.

"This is bad!" said Timmy. Poof faints into his arms.

Washington is on the ground, unconscious and has a small cut to his head.

Wrathion uses some of his magic to heal the wounded fox.

"Did anyone see what happened?!" asked Neil.

"We didn't but I sensed two people were in the smoke and they passed by us" replied Lucius.

"I ….. I saw two figures using my powers, but they were blocked off again when they made more smoke" said Leon.

They all start looking around and calling out for Victoria.

Wrathion finishes healing Washington and hands the unconscious fox to Courage. Wrathion then walks around the parking lot and looks around.

"We have to contact FutureTech" said Gwen.

"On it!" said Sergei.

"We have to deploy everything we've got to find them!" said Linka.

"I'll contact the Aegis" said Jordan as she pulls out her communicator.

"I'll contact the rest of the Royal Defenders" said Leon.

"Who in their sick mind thought it's a good idea to do this?!" said Hailey.

"They' couldn't have gotten far, we have to find them!" said Steven.

Luna was already getting worried and looks around with Lucius. She was pleased that Lincoln wasn't harmed, but she did not seem happy when their pet cat and her little ones have been pet-napped.

Sunset tries to console Leni, she's worried to the fact two people took Victoria and her little ones and she was right there to not notice this. Gwen was feeling worried for Leni.

Loona uses her canine instincts to at least try and pick up a scent. "Shit! I can't get anything, the smoke from earlier is still lingering."

Neil and Lincoln notice Wrathion looking to one spot at the parking lot. "Wrathion?" Everyone notices this and goes to him.

Wrathion uses his eyes and sees some fresh tracks that lead to where they were earlier and they end on one spot, and he can see some slight tire marks on the pavement. "Whoever did this, made a terrible mistake!" Wrathion's eyes glow fiery red.

To be continued ….

**A/N: Just when they were having so much fun together, it seems things have just turned for the worst. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/11/20.**


	286. Ch286 Pet-Napped Pets!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 286: Pet-napped Pets!**

(Dairyland Amusement park parking lot.)

A massive army of FutureTech based troops have arrived to the scene and the mighty Aegis BattleCruiser is above the town and scouring the town's sectors with air recon.

The Aegis was able to send in an aerial mobile Command Center so it will be their outpost on ground level.

The rest of the Royal Defenders arrive, as well as a dropship from FutureTech and coming out is Victor, Penny and Tadashi.

They all approach the Spellman's who are all in despair and stressed out.

Becky sees if Washington is doing well, Dana and Lori are checking on Lori and the others are questioning the rest.

"Neil. We got the call. We're ready to run full investigations on the area" said Victor. Then he sees Wrathion smelling the air. "Umm, what is that dragon doing here?"

"Long story short, Gyro said he'd be good for the family fun time, he's technically family and he's not that bad" replied Neil. Then Neil notices some people missing. "Where are Martin and Jack Cyber?"

Victor sighs. "Not here, they went off to find out where Gyro went off to, he's been missing for two days, okay three days now. So, I guess I'm in charge of FutureTech till they come back."

Becky is shocked to hear this, but then she recalls the email she forgot to check.

"Okay then, so here's the situation. We were done with our time here in Dairyland, we were about to head back to our cars and head on home for some family dinner but then someone blinded all of us with some kind of smoke bomb, and when it all cleared out Victoria and the Kit-ttens were nowhere to be found" said Neil.

Leon heads to them. "I was able to make out two figures who went into the smoke and bypassed Leni and Sunset, I think they're the ones who took them. I couldn't see clearly because they threw down another smoke bomb."

"The Pokemon also said they saw something, but they're senses were also neutralized by something we couldn't sense or even see" replied Lincoln. "Luna's kwami Lucius also saw something but his vision was also neutralized."

"Guys!" they saw Linka headed towards them with some small metal ball. "We found this not too far from the entrance of the parking lot." She hands Victor the metal ball.

Victor looks closely to the metal ball and he sensed some energy within it. "Has some electronic remnants within it, someone built an EMF transponder, this thing can neutralize any form of genetic senses and render them crippled."

"So, that explains why the Pokemon such as Absol and Sylveon weren't able to use their dark and psychic senses to track down the two hostiles, but who and how this was even made?" said Penny.

"Someone must've done their research on psychic and psionic abilities. I think we can be able to find out who made this, there could be some DNA residuals left on it" Victor then hands it to Tadashi.

"I'll see what I can do" said Tadashi as he heads to the Terran Command Center in the air.

They then look to Wrathion who is walking away from the parking lot and onto the main road. They all approach him. "Wrathion? What is it?" asked Linka.

Wrathion then looks to both ways of the road. "I can see the skid mark track of this vehicle, and I do believe it could belong to the criminals responsible for this, but the problem is that there are many tracks hidden within the road so I don't think we can find them."

"Dang it!" said Leon.

"Then I guess we'll have to stick to aerial and criminal tactics investigations" said Jordan.

Then Penny has an idea. "Wrathion sir, please tell me how wide and the patterns on the vehicles tires!"

Wrathion talks with Penny, while the others hear that Washington is starting to stir.

"Washington!" they all go to him.

The fox wakes up and looks around, he then tries to recall what had happened, and then it hit him. "Victoria! Kids!"

Courage goes to him. "Easy Wash, we know they're missing and they're all hard searching for them."

Washington was in full panic parent mode, he looks around and freaks out, but then he's hugged by Leni. "Shh, it's okay Washington. Please calm down, we're all doing our best."

Washington takes a deep breath and calms down, Leni then sets him back onto the ground.

Washington starts to shed some tears and he hugs Courage. "Hey buddy, its okay. We'll find them."

"I-I don't know w-what to do i-if something happens to th-them!" cried Washington.

Now all of them can't understand a single thing they're saying but they know that Washington is hurt, deep within his heart. This angers all of them greatly.

Lincoln and Linka takes to the skies on their dragons and they start scouting the whole town, they even put on an alert.

Duchess and Carol also join Lincoln and Linka.

The others use they're powers to take off and also search.

Leni interacts with any of the plants in town if they have seen anything odd and suspicious or anything on a cat and some little ones.

Sabrina and her aunts try to use some magic to find out who these people are.

"By the way, where's your cat Salem?" asked Sergei.

"Back home, vet" replied Sabrina.

Then Penny and Wrathion go to them. "Guys, we may have found out what kind of vehicle it is."

"Do tell" said Leon.

"The vehicle is an RV, and we have found out that there is an RV that was rented months ago, the ones who rented it are a loving couple but they're names weren't written because the car dealership was run by some low minded hillbilly's and now it's reported stolen because they never returned it" replied Penny.

"So, we're up against a couple who stole an RV and then used it to take out pets? What the hell?!" said Neil.

"And we don't know who these people are!" said Jordan.

Then Washington goes to the pod where his mate and younglings were and he touches it. Loona stands next to him and kneels down with her pups in hand. "I can tell this is too much for ya Wash, I would feel the same way if my pups were stolen."

Just then Washington starts to sniff the pod and Loona also picks up the scent. "You got that too?" Washington nods.

They then get up and go to the others. "Guys, I think the smoke has passed and Washington and I can be able to pick up the scent of the criminals!" said Loona.

Then Tadashi comes back. "We got a match on the DNA on that steel ball, there was a finger print on it."

"Okay, okay. Loona you first" said Victor. He sets up the comlink so the others searching can hear this.

"We picked up the scent of lemon-lilac cologne, and I think Washington is trying to recognize this scent" said Loona.

"Okay, that sounds weird" said Leni.

"What does that even do? Attract animals?" asked Sunset.

"Okay, so someone uses some odd combo cologne, not much but it's a good lead. And Tadashi?" said Victor.

"The fingerprint comes back to someone you guys won't like" said Tadashi.

"Who?" they all ask.

"Edgar Livingstone, and I think his wife Daisy Livingstone was also part of this crime" said Tadashi.

Neil and his family remain silent, Lincoln and Linka hear this over the comlink, Luna, Leni and Sunset stop searching and remain quiet and Gwen, Lily and Courage's right eye twitches hearing that last name. Livingstone's!

"So, these two stole our pet cat and her younglings" said Neil.

"How did they get out of the small blockade from their snobby pet rich town in San Francisco?" asked Sergei.

Victor then looks up something on the reports he forgot to check up on. "Says here that they scouted the Livingstone's home last week and found them gone, man I gotta keep track of these reports. And it also says that a couple that matches the descriptions took a plane ticket out of San Francisco and straight for Beaverton. So, they must've snuck past the blockade somehow."

"Not possible, the whole town there is locked down with the finest troops" said Tadashi.

Then Penny had an idea how. "Sewers! The one thing they never thought they could do, head to the sewers and find a way out!"

"Gross" said Victor. "But true, they're such a clean and happy couple that none of us would never think they would do that."

Neil then pulls out Deathwing's mace and he slams it onto the pavement, but it does hit Peter's foot. "Ouch."

"We have to find out where they are!" said Gwen.

"They might still be in Beaverton, but chances they may have left and went elsewhere!" said Linka.

"We're inbound to the town!" said Lincoln. They take off to the town with Duchess and Carol.

Loona then sees Washington sniffing the pod again and then he gets off and he walks past them. "Looks like he knows what he's doing!"

They also notice this. "Alright, we'll split up our search parties!" said Jordan. "Wrathion, Victor and Penny head for Hazeltucky, they might have resides there, Lincoln, Linka, the Netherdrakes and Duchess and Carol are headed for Beaverton, Leni is already going through all the plants if they have seen an RV, the Sharps head for Detroit, Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda and Hailey and Steven take to the skies in the mobile Command Center and scour the skies and report back anything the other aircraft may have seen and the rest of us will follow Washington as he picks up the trail!"

"And that's why Lincoln and Linka promoted you to Major" said Sergei.

"Let's move out people!" said Jordan.

(Elsewhere.)

Victoria slowly opens her eyes from the slight tugging from her whiskers, she sees it was Suzie waking her up. "What is it?"

She then looks around and sees she's inside of a pet carrier underneath a bed.

She then sees all of her little ones are with her and scared, and also trying to wake her up.

She then realizes what happened, the walk back to the cars, the smoke fog, someone grabbing her and then blacking out.

Victoria feels some slight pain on her head, she feels a lump which means someone hurt her.

"Where are we?" asked Victoria. She then hears some voices coming from outside, and they sounded all too familiar. "No!"

"We have to get a move on, I just saw that weird large space ship arrive" said Edgar Livingstone.

"And we better move fast, they'll find out where we are soon" said Daisy Livingstone.

"No! No! No!" Victoria tries to find a way out of the pet carrier. But then she hears the two come into the RV. She decides to pretend she's still asleep, her kit-ttens notice this and do the same.

Daisy looks into the pet carrier with a flashlight and sees them still asleep.

"Hmm, they're still out, which won't give us a hard time. Don't you worry Victoria, we'll be a family again and make sure we have a new happy life" said Daisy.

"But before we get to that, we have to deal with those, things she gave birth to" said Edgar, he starts the RV and it starts moving.

"Yes, those things may be cute, but they are tainted with Washington all over and are named after those pets we used to call family!" said Daisy. She then puts the pet carrier back under the bed.

"Where are we headed to, to deal with this?" asked Daisy.

"Hmm, that's not gonna be easy. Either we looks for a lake, a forest or a cliff" said Edgar.

Victoria hears this and is now scared and angry. _'We have to get out of here! And fast!' _She then sees a grey shirt, and some small socks with some crayons next to it. This gives her an idea. _'Time to plan things like your dad my precious ones!' _She uses her claw to pick the lock of the pet carrier.

(Outside of Royal Woods.)

Washington sits by himself all sad. They all understood why, he lost the scent it all ended there.

"This just got bad, again!" said Timmy.

"We have to find out where they are!" said Gwen.

Then they get a transmission from Victor. "Attention, attention. We got some word from some folk of Hazeltucky that they have seen an RV drive by really fast, the cops tried to take it down but it tossed out some nails and knocked out their tires, they said it was last seen leaving the county line! Chances they might be still driving!"

"Lincoln, Linka you guys got that?" asked Neil.

"We did and we're inbound" replied Lincoln.

"And so am i!" replied Wrathion.

Washington overhears this and hops onto Neil and starts growling, Neil knows what he means. "Alright then, let's bring down the fiery thunder!"

Neil morphs into Deathwing. "**Let's go and save our cat! Was that weird to say?**"

"No" they all replied and hopped onto him with the Tiger tank and they take off.

"By the way, how come Hollow isn't with us helping? Did anyone call him?" asked Sergei.

"I did, but I got a report from General Grievous that the Supreme leader left through the Great gate to places unknown and they can't send troops to us because they're busy helping Steven Universe with some two Lapis Lazuli's who are terraforming some planets" replied Jordan.

"Damn" said Leon.

(Far from Hazeltucky county line.)

The RV continues its drive towards a large open field.

Edgar then sees something. "I found us someplace to lose those little things!"

"Really? What is it?" asked Daisy.

They both see a cliff. They stop the RV and get out to see the cliff. They look down and see a raging river that leads all the way back to Royal Woods.

"Well, this will have to do" said Daisy.

"Okay, let's go and get them" said Edgar.

They both head back into the RV and they grab the pet carrier. Daisy looks inside and she can still see Victoria and her little ones still sleeping. "Good, as long as she's asleep she won't know what happened."

They then leave the RV and head to the cliff. Edgar and Daisy pick up the little ones, though they seemed very odd.

"Hmm, honey have you noticed how oddly light they are" said Edgar.

"They are, maybe they're just like that. Now come on, let's get rid of them" said Daisy.

"Yeah, I guess your right" said Edgar.

They are about to drop them off the cliff, but then they spot some police cars and militarized vehicles inbound, and above are three dragons roaring with fire blasting at them.

The couple get out of the way and are shocked by this army, then the Aegis warps above them. "Edgar and Daisy Livingstone, you two are under arrest for pet-napping a new animal species and a royal family pet!" yelled Sabrina. "Did I say that right?"

"H-How did they find us?!" said Edgar.

Then Gwen, Jordan, Diana, Leon, Sergei, Loona, Washington, Courage, Timmy, Poof and all of their Pokemon come down via paradropped Tiger Tank and Deathwing flies by all of them.

Wrathion sees the colossal dragon. "Grandfather?"

The rest of the super powered Royal Defenders soon arrive.

The Livingstone's were now surrounded. "What do we do?!" asked Daisy.

"Give up!" yelled Leon, the tiger tank lands onto the ground and its guns are focused on them.

Gwen pulls out a G-43 rifle, Loona brings out dual magnum pistols, Courage has a Bazooka and Sergei brings out a PTRS AT rifle.

All the Pokemon get ready for attack.

Timmy uses Poof as a magical sniper rifle, Jordan pulls out a gauze rifle, Diana readies with a Thompsons SMG and the pups of Sergei and Loona growl and are manning the mounted MG42?

Leon opens the hatch of his tank and sees what the pups are doing. "What the? How in the hell?!"

"They're fast learners and love weapons!" replied Loona.

Leon and the others are chocked by this. "I don't feel safe!" He then hides back into his tank.

"Surrender the pets and you two might have a slight chance to live!" said Gwen.

Washington snarls at the Livingstone's.

"You!" said the Livingstone's.

"You did this to our Victoria! You made her wild and have these monsters!" said Daisy.

"Hey! You do not say that about new life!" yelled Linka.

"And what do all of you know?! We have been the best pet owners and we know what a pet looks like!" said Edgar.

"Well news flash, pets can come in all shapes and sizes!" said Lincoln. "Another reason why Pokemon aren't ready to stay in San Francisco, you guys have put shame on the city you once lived in!"

"We are not letting you take our Victoria away! She's our pet and family!" said Daisy.

"You two heathens are both wrong!" Wrathion lands down and morphs. "Victoria, is our family and so are her younglings!" He then lights his right hand on fire.

Edgar and Daisy only had one option, they both look to each other and nod. They take the little ones and toss them off the cliff.

"No!"

They all watch as they fall. But then they notice one just fall to the ground next to the Livingstone's and Washington isn't shocked by any of this. He just snickers.

Edgar picks up the little one and sees closely. "Is this my sock?!"

Daisy grabs Victoria and realizes something was wrong. "My shirt?! And it's been drawn by crayon?"

They all are shocked. "Wait a minute, so those aren't Vitoria and the Kit-ttens?" asked Luna.

"No, no they aren't!" said Sunset and Leni with joy.

Then Washington sees something on the roof of the RV and attack the Livingstone's claws and teeth ready.

"Victoria!" they all yell.

She claws, scratches and bites the couple she once called family. They struggle to get her off, and they were near the cliff.

Washington runs forward and helps attack.

"Nobody fire! Let them take them down first!" said Lincoln.

Jordan heads into the RV and she hears the whimpering sounds of the little ones and finds them underneath the RV couch. She grabs them and gets out and brings them to Becky.

"They seem fine and are all here, no harm on them" said Becky.

"Good job Jordan" said Gwen. They all look towards the fight near the cliff.

Washington then bites off the right thumb of Edgar and Victoria bites off a piece of Daisy's ear. They both scream in pain and the two pets jump off and run back to the Spellman's.

"You stupid wild animals! How could you?!" yelled Daisy.

"You have lost it Victoria! You're no longer the cat we once knew!" yelled Edgar.

"Can it you two shit heads! It's over!" yelled Victor.

"Surrender now! You two are going to jail!" said Sunset.

"Or we could slice and dice you two on sight!" said Duchess with her rapier.

Victoria then pushes the button from a remote, it triggers a vacuum bot to move and hit the speed pedal of the RV and it drives its way towards Edgar and Daisy Livingstone. "Oh no."

They try to move out of the way, but only Edgar moves out of the way. His wife however is rammed by the RV and it plummets down the cliff, they all hear her scream until all that is left to hear is the sound of metal crashing onto the ground and exploding.

The Spellman's and Royal Defenders look to Victoria licking her paw.

"That. Was. Scary" said Dana.

"How in the world did she literally just do that?" asked Lori.

"Looks like she pulled it all off, and on her own" said Diana.

"She must've pulled off a Spellman" said Carol.

"Oh she is good" said Becky.

"I guess she's feline fine when it comes to being in trouble, Spellman blood knows how to spill it onto them" joked Luan Quinn.

"I don't feel safe" replied Leon in his Tiger Tank.

Edgar sheds some tears that his wife is gone, he then gets up and turns around in anger and pulls out a flare gun, but the pups on the MG starts shooting him. He walks back a bit but he was still standing and breathing.

They all look to the pups on the MG42 who are now barking. "We are so proud of you" said Sergei and Loona.

"Still don't feel safe" said Leon in his tank.

Then they all look to Edgar. He spits out some blood and is angered. "Y-You ….. You won't ….. Win this!"

But then he's crushed by the landing of Deathwing. They all weren't shocked by this and look up to the colossal dragon. "**He was getting really annoying**!"

Washington and Victoria hug each other. "You're safe! You're okay!" cried Washington.

"I knew what to do, plus those two were still the same easy to fool Livingstone's as they were before" cried Victoria.

Courage then approaches them with their kit-ttens, and they share one big hug.

Soon they all gather all of their forces and make their way back home to Royal Woods.

Lincoln and Linka both look down to the sleeping Washington and Victoria and they're kit-ttens on their laps.

"This has been one heck of a day" said Lincoln.

"They all look tired, and it didn't even take more than two days to find them" said Linka.

"Vic is one smart cat, I'll give ya that" said Neil.

Washington and Victoria snuggle with their kit-ttens closer, they were happy they were together again along with the Spellman's, safe and sound.

(Later.)

All of the other Spellman's left back to their homes, and Neil with his family were ready to say goodbye to Wrathion. "Well, I have never had this much of a quick quest before, feels sorta nice."

Neil steps towards him. "Take care in Azeroth Wrathion and come and visit when you have the chance."

"Oh I will, if memory serves right. Duchess's birthday is coming soon and I know I will be part of that one" replied Wrathion.

The rest of the family, along with the pets and Pokemon all gather into a group hug. Wrathion smiles and hugs them back, he can feel Neil's hand turn into Deathwing's hand, he knows his grandfather is there too.

They soon break the hug. "Well, I should be off now. Thank you for letting me be part of this whole experience and I will not speak of it to anyone back in Azeroth, well maybe to Alexstrasza and Kel'Thuzad" replied Wrathion.

They all chuckle, and they wave goodbye to him.

Wrathion turns around to the great gate, but then its portal disappears. They are all shocked an confused by this. "Is this normal?" asked Wrathion.

Lincoln and Linka then see some swamp vines and mushrooms glowing onto the Great Gate. "No, no it's not!"

Then another portal opens, only this one is making various colors of blue, green and violet.

"What in the hell is this?" asked Gwen. She hands Lily to Roserade.

They all get their powers ready. "Contact the others" said Neil.

Timmy nods and pulls out his phone.

Wrathion smells the air. "Smells like ….. Swamp water?"

They all look to him. "What?!"

Then they see something come out of the portal, it was Jack Cyber and he was helping up Martin who is badly wounded on his chest, it looked like there was some missing flesh and some blood dripping.

Jack Cyber is using some kind of energy device onto his chest as he helps him through. "Everyone get down!"

They all hit the deck as a large mosquito flies through the portal.

"Holy fucking shit balls! What is that thing?!" yelled Neil.

Luna freezes the large mosquito and Sunset destroys it with her magic.

Two more come out, only to be vaporized by Wrathion. "What in the devil is this?!"

Then Neil and Leni's pupils shrink when they see a bus sized spider come out of the portal. "Spider!" they both yell in fear.

The spider grabs Lincoln by his leg with its web. "Whoa!"

"Lincoln!" Luna grabs her brother, while Linka shoots the spider in the head, killing it.

Then another large spider comes out and the head of a carnivorous plant.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Lincoln.

Then the spider and man eating plant are killed by a light saber toss. They then see it was Hollow. "What up Spellman's?!"

He then grabs his light saber and uses it to slash a wolf sized rabid hedgehog. "Freaks of nature!"

Hollow with Wrathion stand ready in front of the gate.

"Nice to see you Sith Lord!" said Wrathion.

"Likewise black prince" said Hollow.

They all rally together and fight off the large monstrous creatures who are all trying to get through the portal.

"How many of these things are there?!" asked Linka as she snipes a giant heron's leg.

"Why are they all swamp animal like?!" asked Gwen as she kills a giant spider.

"What is happening?!" yelled Neil, a giant spider is about to land onto him, but then it gets blasted away by a barrage of magic and all of the creatures head back to the portal after they hear a menacing roar.

"What the hell was that?" asked Linka.

"Someone's coming" replied Hollow, the he realizes who. "He's here."

They all see a shadowy figure come out, standing in a hunch back position with glowing green fire hands, it has big and bushy hair and it had a long beard, glowing green eyes and a very familiar raven staff and spoke in a raspy and creepy voice. _"Hello, (breathe) everyone!"_

They all scream in horror, except for Hollow and Wrathion.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that has got to be the shortest kidnapping I have ever made, sorta. Well besides the ones with the Gender-bent louds of course, and all of them are happy and safe again, and now comes some new trouble through the Great Gate. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**You guys guess who the shadowy figure is yet?**

**When Leon said "I don't feel safe" It's one of the funniest lines I saw from the cartoon Amphibia.**

**Date made: 4/12/20.**


	287. Ch287 Where were you!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 287: Where were you?!**

Where did we left off? Oh yeah!

After rescuing Victoria and ending the Livingstone's in the most morbid way possible, they returned home and were saying their goodbye to Wrathion, but then something comes through the Great Gate and it came in the form of a badly wounded Martin being helped by Jack Cyber, giant insects and man eating plants and the sith Lord of the Galactic Jennerit empire, and something else more scary.

And on with the chapter.

_"Hello, (breathe) everyone!" _said a very disturbing figure.

They all scream in horror from this thing, Courage picks up a rock and throws it to the creature, and hitting it where it hurts the most, way down south!

"Oh sweet sister Francis that hurts!" yelled the creature.

The staff rolls onto Wrathion's feet and he immediately recognizes it. "Gyro?!"

"What?!" they all yelled. Courage sneaks back into the house.

"Hey man, and that had to hurt" said Hollow. He then uses his force powers to shut off the great gate. "And now we don't have to worry about any more monstrous animals coming to tear us limb from limb."

Gyro then gets up. "Thanks for the hit, and I guess I deserve that."

"Dude! What the heck happened to you?!" asked Luna.

"You look like the worst case scenario for a monster from the swamp, or the worst monster Tim burton made" said Sunset.

Gyro sighs, then realizes. "No time! Martin needs help!"

They all look to Jack Cyber trying to keep him alive. "He took a hit hard through his chest and his heart has been slightly damaged!"

They all look to the wounded FutureTech genius breathing heavily and his eyes were starting to dilate. "Take ….. Tech …… Fusion, pacemaker!"

Jack Cyber understands what he means and he helps him to his feet. "Understood chief."

"What the hell just happened to you guys?!" asked Lincoln and Linka.

Timmy then resends another message to the others about what was happening.

"We have to take him back to the Royal Fortress! And I will make sure the other members are there a well!" said Gyro. He then makes runes onto the ground and they are all mass teleported away.

(Jill Miller home.)

Becky had just finished showering and is now coming out of the bathroom, she then sees her phone vibrate. "Who could that be?" She sees who it was. "Oh, it's Timmy Spellman."

Then she sees the message. _"Martin's back! Monsters out of portal! He's mortally wounded!"_

Becky is shocked by this, her boyfriend is badly wounded. She then takes off her bathrobe and transforms into Fire and flies out of her room, but she goes back and leaves a note for her parents and then she flies off.

The rest of the Royal Defenders also got the call and are headed to the great gate.

(Spellman Estate.)

All of the members have arrived. Peter, Sam, Sergei, Leon, Jordan, Dana, Becky, Lori, Carol and Luan.

"Where are they?" asked Carol.

"The house lights are on" said Leon.

Sergei looks around. "Why are there dead stuff around the grate gate?"

They all look to the great gate and see giant dead mosquito's, man eating plants and what looks like what remains of a giant spider.

"I could literally guess they had a fight with Leni and Neil's worst fear" said Lori.

"Sure looks like they had a fight here" said Jordan.

"Looks like a standoff of some sort was set off" said Peter.

Sam pokes the dead monster plant. "What the heck were they even fighting? A horror movie?"

"These scorch marks looks like a light sabre made them, Hollow must've been in the fight as well" said Leon as he touches the scorched ground. "Or it could be Wrathion."

Becky then looks around in panic. "Where's Martin?!"

Then the Great Gate glows and the portal opens. "Looks like we're headed back to the Royal Fortress!" said Dana.

"Which means Gyro is back!" said Carol.

"Then let's get going!" said Luan.

They all rush through the portal, unaware that Courage with Lily and the Pokemon along with Washington and Victoria were watching them leave.

Absol looks to all of them. "Alright, we're gonna have to hold the down the fort until they get back. Let's make sure Lily is cleaned and then try and put her in bed, some of us will have to remain here and watch over Washington, Victoria and their little ones."

They all nodded and went off to their tasks.

"I hope the others are okay" said Victoria.

"Same here" replied Washington. He then hugs his mate and he hugs her back with their little ones as well. They've all had one hell of a day!

(Royal Fortress.)

They all rush Martin through the doors after being teleported, they are all in the med bay.

Penny and Tadashi help them put their leader onto a hovering bed and straight into the ER.

"What happened to him?!" asked Penny in panic and some tears.

"We can get to that later! We need to initiate fusion core alpha!" said Jack Cyber. Then his arm falls off. "And I'm gonna need to patch myself up too."

They then meet into the ER with Victor. "We have everything ready, place him down and we can begin the operation!"

Penney then closes the doors behind her.

All of them remain outside and are confused. They look to Jack Cyber who picks up his arm and has some sparks coming out from his back. "What?!"

"Dude, can you tell us what the heck did you guys do?!" asked Luna.

"Or where you guys were?" asked Gwen.

"Why was there a giant spider?!" yelled Neil and Leni.

Gyro slams his staff to the ground getting their attention. "Enough! We can talk about this once Martin is back on his feet and still breathing" he then feels his face. "In the meantime, we wait and I need to shave, it's been three days for me."

"What?!" they all yell in shock. They even heard the yelling from the rest of the Royal Defenders who just arrived.

"Oh good, you're all here" said Gyro. Even Pyrrha was there, along with Charmcaster and Raven.

"What the heck happened to you Guardian?!" asked Pyrrha.

Becky walks up to him. "Why do you have a beard? Why do you smell bad? What the heck happened to you? Where the heck is Martin McKenzie?!"

"And why do you look like you got into a fight with an alligator?" asked Raven.

"He looks like he got into a fight with one of Ben's swamp based aliens, like Swampfire" said Charmcaster.

Gyro uses his staff to push Becky a few feet away from him. "We'll tell you all you need to know, also your FutureTech boyfriend is in the ER getting patched up, he took a hit from battling the world's biggest mosquito."

They all gasped.

Becky rushed into the room with her fire powers set to healing. They could hear Victor yell. "Oh good, you're hear." Then they hear Becky scream and a thud sound.

"And she fainted" said Tadashi.

Jack Cyber sighs. "I'll be back guys, I gotta make sure my systems are running smoothly again." He then leaves them there waiting.

"And I will go and shave, in Victor's bathroom" Gyro leaves as well.

They are all confused and shocked, they wanted answers but they will have to wait.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Lincoln.

(Skip, hours later.)

Some of them are half asleep, and some are leaning onto each other already asleep.

Neil is pacing back and forth, Sergei is texting Loona who is back home, Linka is doing the same in contacting Sienna Khan and Lori is informing Lisa about this.

Then Jack Cyber returns with Gyro all fixed and cleaned up.

"None of my sensors have been damaged and I am working back to more than a hundred percent" said Jack Cyber.

"I never knew how good it felt to be in a shower again, sure beats wallowing in a pond" said Gyro.

"Yeah, sure" replied Jack Cyber.

They then see the Royal Defenders waiting and sleeping, then the doors of the ER open making them all wake up. It was Victor. "Hey guys."

They all go to him.

"IS Martin gonna be okay?" asked Gwen.

"What's his condition?" asked Neil.

"Did he die?" asked Boomer. Sergei stomps on his foot to shut up.

Victor sighs and takes off his blood covered gloved. "McKenzie will live, Becky woke up soon afterwards to help us finish up patching his wound and reapplying something to keep him alive."

They all sigh in relief. "Thank god the man gets to live" said Peter.

"He's also awake and ready to see all of you" said Victor. They all follow him into the room and they see him.

On the bed, with Penny to his left and Becky to his right, both of them with tears of joy that he's alive.

Martin lazily looks to his loved one and the girl he helped bring back and into his family. "Hey now, I'm not dying yet."

This made them shed more tears. Martin then sees the rest of the team. "Hey guys, look who's still alive from the worst malaria monster."

Some of them chuckled and also shed some tears. "You sorry ass son of a bitch, you are one tough nerd you know what?" said Neil.

Martin chuckles. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily."

Then they all notice the glowing triangular object on his chest. "No way!" said Lincoln and Linka.

"Is that …. An arc Reactor?" asked Jordan.

"Close, but no" Martin then shows them the triangle pacemaker on his chest glowing in white and light blue. "This is a molecular fusion reactor, I took a book out of Stark and made my own pacemaker should something happen to me, and this seems to be the right time. I built this after our little conflict with Evil Lincoln."

"The thing is powered by the same thing his latest invention does, he can sustain his own energy and it will keep him alive and with the cold fusion system inside with it, he's pretty much durable now. And he won't get hot or cold, it's like a living AC unit" said Jack Cyber.

"Something that could help him, when it's summer" said Victor.

"Wow, just when things couldn't get nerdier" said Leon.

"And no, he's not turning into Ironman" replied Hollow.

"But he still has the patented rights to make tech suits closely similar to that of Starks" replied Jack Cyber.

"Which means I can be able to power them with this thing in my chest. I'm gonna have a lot of tech suits to remodify" said Martin.

They then look to Gyro. "What?"

"Would you mind telling us what were all you doing in this other world? Or why you guys were even there?" asked Wrathion.

"And what is with the strange caged little toad man in your tower?" asked Pyrrha with her arms crossed.

Gyro looks to Jack Cyber, Martin and Hollow, they too agreed. "Very well then."

"I was trying to figure out another dimension that I have recently discovered, I found out after I took down this weird little toad warrior who thought it was a good idea to trespass onto the tower of Karazhan. He was dressed as if he were a soldier from another dimension and he was, so I caged him and made him my prisoner, I then interrogated him into telling me where he came from. It was tough at first, but then I was able to trick him into telling me and I was able to trace down the dimension and I found it, Amphibia. Not much is known about it and I do believe Medivh knew about its existence but never had the time to go there, so I went there myself."

"Then why did you take too long to come back home?" asked Luan.

"Turns out, my magic was neutralized when I got there. I couldn't be able to return home or even make a portal, so I had to find out how to make one and get home and I had to stay in raven form if I wanted to live!" said Gyro.

"For three days?!" asked Dana.

"Well, two and a half. But I lost track of the time as I fought to survive all that Amphibia laid down onto me! I was chased by man-eating plants! Giant herons! Colossal spiders! Wolf sized hedgehogs! Giant Frilled Lizards! Huge snakes! And probably the scariest love birds ever!"

They all remained silent. "Love birds?" asked Lori.

"They were beautiful when they did their courtship dance, then it all turned shit when they hissed at me and tried to kill me in the most graceful way they can make it" replied Gyro who looked like he had some fear in his eyes. "I will never look at lovebirds the same way again."

They all looked to Martin and Jack Cyber.

"We thought he wasn't telling the truth, then we saw it ourselves" said Martin.

"They were so beautiful, then I wanted to kill them for trying to kill us" said Jack Cyber.

Leni and Neil did not like to hear about the giant spider part, many of them were confused about the giant Herons?

"So, what happened to you next?" asked Jordan.

"Well, I had to find food, and that came into the form of worms and other insects, I had to drink water from a pond, where they took a shit and bathe in! I scoured the freaking world for days, I think, or was it hours? Either way I lost track of time, then I stumbled upon this ruined tower, and it had the same flag symbol as that stupid toad warrior in my cage. So I decided to change back into my true form and then I saw just how much I changed after being a raven for so long. I grew a beard and bushy hair!"

"That made you look like a hillbilly fell into a pond of toilet water and dead plants" replied Neil in disgust.

"I decided to take a seat onto one of the large rocks and that's when I realizes something was wrong!" said Gyro.

They all waited in suspense, but not Martin, Jack Cyber and Hollow. "Here we go."

"I had …. A Sandwich in my jacket!" yelled Gyro.

They all remained silent. But was broken by Sunset "What?!"

"But not just an ordinary sandwich! This was one plastic sealed and it was …. An egg salad sandwich!" said Gyro.

They all remained silent again.

"Where is this going?" asked Timmy.

"You literally lost me there" said Lori.

"Then I also grabbed something else in my jacket!" said Gyro.

"Was it your sanity?" asked Sergei.

"It was bottled mineral water!" yelled Gyro.

They all sighed in annoyance, what the hell is wrong with him?

Lincoln and Linka are confused and lost for words.

"I then looked at the two things in my hands and realized! I've been drinking piss water and eating literal garbage for two stinking days and I never knew I had good food with me this whole fucking time!" yelled Gyro.

Gwen whispers to Neil. "What is happening?"

"No clue" replied Neil. "No clue at all."

"So, I decided … To eat the food!" said Gyro.

They all had no clue where this was even going.

"I took my time and slowly peeled off the plastic wrapping of the sandwich, nice and slowly and I was savoring all the smells it could deliver, then I took it out of the bag and smelled it. The sweet smell of the egg salad sandwich, right there in front of me, real food! So, I took a bite and savored the flavors my tongue had wanted" said Gyro.

They didn't know why they're even listening to this dick head!

"Now I'm getting hungry" said Boomer.

"Can you get to the point in this story Guardian?" asked Neil in annoyance.

"Okay, well after I took that one sweet bite from the sandwich, that's when I realized I wasn't alone. I was surrounded by the same weird toad warriors, and boy were they many! I knew I could take those freaks on, but then something, or better yet someone pointed a sword to my back and ordered me to stand up and turn around slowly. So I did, but when I turned around I was shocked to see not some kind of leader of these toad warriors, but a girl! A human girl! A teenage human girl! And I think she's thirteen."

They are all shocked to hear that. Sort of.

"You sure you weren't seeing things?" asked Linka.

"Believe me, I would know if I was crazy when I figure it out. But I don't think that girl knew I was human, because of how I looked I must've been some kind of monster to her, but then she asked me: If I was human. So I said yes. And then she asked me, if this was sandwich and what were the contents, I think whatever happened in that toad tower made her a bit hungry and I don't think there was any good food for her" said Gyro.

"So, she fought you for the sandwich?" asked Becky.

"Yeah, I told her about the contents of the sandwich and she demanded me to hand it over, so I just took bit of the sandwich, which made her upset. Then some large toad, not as large as the girl wanted to know what was going on and what we were fighting about. I commented that the toad was ugly and that we were fighting for the egg salad sandwich, he found it ridiculous and odd, but he knew he couldn't over rule the girl who was the commander of the entire toad army. I then found out that the girl's name is commander Sasha and that weird ugly toad is captain Grimmes, and they work together and I think they made a deal which I don't know what it was" replied Gyro.

"Okay, so there's a thirteen year old teenage girl who is in a world of frogs and giant monstrous things. What happened next?" asked Gwen.

"Well, I kept eating the sandwich which made Sasha angrier and then she told me _"Take another bit! I dare you!" _So I just looked at her, and she looked at me, all the toads looked to both of us and then Grimmes was confused by this, so I ate the whole sandwich!" said Gyro.

Neil face palmed himself. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Then I drank all the water in the bottle and she stabbed me with her sword in a fit of rage, she was angry and I mean really angry. But she had no clue, I can't fucking die! So I took the sword off of me and tossed it aside, they were all scared at what I just did and so was the teenage girl and that toad captain. I then grabbed my staff and unleashed a massive mana flare and knocked them all back. The smoke cleared and I walked towards the teenage girl, she tried to stab me with her dagger. She kept stabbing me and yelling how the hell did I get here, I was about to tell her but then we were both knocked back by a large energy blast."

"What?!" they all said in shock.

"That was us, we came just in time to rescue him" said Jack Cyber.

"I flew in with my suit, but then we were pelted down by a hail of arrows, they weren't really that strong" said Martin.

"We had to get Gyro out of there, but I guess we were caught up in being chased to even think about getting that blonde haired teen girl" said Jack Cyber.

"Hang on there! Chased? What do you mean chased?!" asked Penny.

"When we arrived to get Gyro, we were being chased, by the world's biggest Heron's and giant lovebirds and some mosquitos" replied Jack Cyber.

All the toads were too busy fighting off those things to even come after us, we told Gyro we had only a brief moment before the portal closes. We set up a great gate, but it was too weak because we can't find any dry stone to build it! Stupid swamp!" said Martin.

"I was glad to be rescued, they even questioned why I looked like a hillbilly who got caught in a cement mixer" said Gyro.

"Then things turned for the worse when a large mosquito flew in and pierced Martin, right through his chest!" said Jack Cyber.

They all gasped and looked at Martin. "Thank goodness it didn't hit directly through my heart, just scratched it."

"We were then surrounded by large spiders and plant monsters, then we saw the great gate but no portal. I had to reach for it if we were to escape. And then salvation came and took down the threats" said Gyro.

"In the form of me" said Hollow.

"Hollow came just in time, while I tried my best to keep McKenzie alive. Gyro then had enough time to conjure up a portal through our swamp made grate gate" said Gyro.

"As I was holding off every monster coming to kill us, I spotted an army of toads coming and with them was the blonde angry teen girl sword in hand, so I used a force push and sent them flying back" said Hollow.

"I then made the portal and sent Martin and Jack Cyber through, but then came more monstrous creatures so we held them back. I then told Hollow to fall back to the portal while I was conjuring up a flame pillar and success. And now here we are, safe, sound and somewhat scarred for life!" said Gyro. Then his eyes twitch in horror. "I have seen things! Things no one was never supposed to see!"

Then Becky stands up and kicks Gyor in the balls. "Oh come on! Why?!"

"That's for endangering my boyfriend and almost getting him killed!" said Becky in anger.

Then Neil and Leni kick him. "That's for the giant spiders!"

"I'd blast you right now for making me like this, but I can't right now" said Martin.

Penny then walks to the still downed Guardian and brought up her array of blades. "You should be greatful that you're immortal and unkillable!"

Gyro gulped. "This is going to hurt me a lot."

(Skip, an hour later.)

Gyro is badly wounded from a beat down, Martin will be back on his feet after a day or two and now the team are talking to each other.

"So, what do we do about that world known as Amphibia?" asked Leon.

"We can't go back there, it's far too dangerous. We also don't know much about it" replied Linka.

"Plus, that blonde haired thirteen year old girl Sasha is a threat, that or she's confused and looking for something or someway back to her earth. We did some checks on any missing persons report here on our earth and there is nothing on anyone named Sasha, so she must be from another earth linked with Amphibia" replied Jordan.

"Another thing is, the portal is gone" said Pyrrha. They all look to her in shock. "What?!"

"She's not wrong, the great gate from Amphibia must've collapsed after the fight, also there isn't enough good stone's or minerals to make one. Every stone there is too moist" said Charmcaster.

"But we can make a portal, but only for a brief moment. We believe there is a form of magic there, and it must be blocking out any other form of magic. We're gonna have a hard time looking into this" replied Raven.

"So, we can't setup a great gate, and without the great gate we can't send troops or deploy any outposts. I think this is one world well have to come back to later or next time" said Lincoln. He then looks to Pyrrha, Raven and Charmcaster. "You three will have to try and find out more about Amphibia and its unidentified magic, and also have Gyro help out once he's recovered from severe pain."

"We will" replied Pyrrha.

"Perhaps I can also be of assistance uncle, I might be able to find what information about this world through the ancient archives of Ulduar and Nyalothah, and perhaps I could as Alexstrasza and Kel'Thuzad if they have any known knowledge about it as well" said Wrathion.

"Thank you Wrathion, this means a lot" said Neil.

"Anything for my family and for Azeroth as well. This world is also a threat should something there come out and venture to any dimensions we know" replied Wrathion.

They all nodded and agreed to this plan, a new world has been found, but they can't stay in it without the right information. This world known as Amphibia is now marked as a mystery dimension, until they figure out what's going on.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Welcome home Gyro, sorta. You know what? Screw him and his idea of going to another world and endangering Martin! And it seems they have some information about Amphibia, but the mysteries keep coming and until then, I won't make a crossover chapter until I see Amphibia season 2. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**So Ribbit, Ribbit, Live it! In Amphibia! Soon!**

**Date made: 4/12/20 – 4/13/20.**


	288. Ch288 Game Stream 33

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 288: Game Stream 3.**3

Minecraft!

Sunset: Welcome back guys to Minecraft! This time the mod we have installed had an update! Lucky blocks!

Sunset: Now you're all wondering, what the heck are lucky blocks? Well they are these little breakable blocks that could have some random stuff in them, they could be lucky or unlucky. Honestly I don't know what's gonna happen when we break em! And joining me is my dad, my uncle Leon and my little bro Lincoln!

Leon: Okay, so you gave each of us some lucky blocks, so what now?

Sunset: We're gonna take turns. First come dad, then comes Leon, then comes me and afterwards it's Lincoln.

Lincoln: Something bad is gonna happen when we hit these. I can feel it.

Neil: shit's gonna happen real fast with these.

Sunset: But! Before we even think about breaking these things and meeting our demise!

Leon: What?

Sunset: we're gonna have to go someplace far from the community. I do not want everything we built getting wiped out.

Leon: Yeah, like the time you and Luan blew everything to shit!

They all laugh.

Leon: Again, why was my house the first to blow up anyway?!

They all laugh.

(Skip.)

They are now far away from the community, but they had to clear out some of the trees, grass and flowers.

Lincoln: Okay, so we desecrated nature here, now what?

Sunset: Okay, so dad is first.

Neil places down a lucky block.

Neil: Okay, okay. This is it!

He hits the lucky block, and it makes everything night time and they are surrounded by zombies, creepers, spiders, skeletons and guardians. And it's panic time'

Leon: What the fucking shit?! There's so many assholes around us!

Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! What the hell?!

Sunset: Oh my god! No! No! No!

Neil: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh god!

And they're all dead and they laugh.

Lincoln: What? What the hell was that?!

Leon: Was that some kind of mob trap?!

Sunset: Yeah, it was. So dad's block was unlucky I guess.

Neil: Again, so sorry guys. I did not see that coming.

Lincoln: How do we get our stuff back?

(Skip.)

They got all of their stuff back, after dying like ten times from the mobs that were still there.

Leon: Okay, so I guess it's my turn. (Places down a block and breaks it, and he gets iron items.)

Lincoln: Wow, nice one, sorta.

Niel: Yeah man, you got stuff that you don't even need.

Leon: (sighs.) Why do I even bother? You know what I'm gonna put these somewhere special.

Leon dumps them into the water.

Leon: Okay, who's next to make this shit happen?

Sunset: I'm next, I'm next. (Places down her lucky block.) We should be careful, I don't know what's gonna happen.

Lincoln: Break it sis!

Sunset breaks it and they get a villager.

Sunset: What the?

Leon: Who the fuck?

Neil: (Approaches the villages and gasps.) Not any ordinary villager guys! A hero villager!

Lincoln: Your point is?

Neil: Check out what he can do!

They all go to the hero villager and they see what he can be able to do, what the hero villager does is give you special enchanted diamond items at the cost of diamonds.

Sunset: Oh, wow!

Lincoln: What?! Look at that helmet!

Leon: holy shit! I wish I had some diamonds to get this shit! Wait! We should bring him back to our village!

Later they put the hero villager safely inside of a small house made up of cobblestone.

Lincoln places down his lucky block and he breaks it and gets some random gems, but he gets the diamonds.

Lincoln: Oh yeah! Ok yeah! I got diamonds!

Leon: Holy shit! How many diamonds did you get?

Lincoln: Enough to talk to the hero guy!

Sunset: What about the Lapis and Emeralds.

Lincoln: you guys can have it! While I talk to this guy! (Lincoln goes to the hero villager with all the diamonds he got, which are fifty.) Hey bud, what you got for me?

Lincoln then comes back to them with enchanted diamond armor.

Lincoln: I got a lot of stuff, including blast protection and feather falling!

Neil: This is awesome! I think I'm next.

Lincoln: Please don't let it be mobs!

Neil places down his lucky block and breaks it and it's a well.

Sunset: Whoa what?!

Leon: A well!

Lincoln: What do we do with it?

Neil: I got this gold nugget, I think I'm supposed to throw it in there. (Neil throws it and a beacon is formed and it was now raining potatoes.

Lincoln: Whoa! Food!

Leon: Potatoes! The luckiest of the luck!

Neil: Oh yeah! This is awesome and none of us died!

Sunset: Oh man, what the heck?!

Leon: My turn, my turn, my turn!

He breaks his lucky block and it's a giant zombie!

Leon, Lincoln and Neil: WHOOOOOOOAAAAA!

Sunset: What the heck? Is that thing alive?!

They hit it and it was moving.

Neil: Holy shit! That thing lives!

Lincoln: but I don't think it attacks us. I wonder how come.

Leon: I was expecting something cool, not this shit.

Sunset: Okay, I'm next. (She places down a lucky block and a bundle of TNR comes down.)

Lincoln: Oh no!

Leon: Fucking shit!

Neil: Run!

Sunset: No!

They all run and manage to survive.

Leon: Fucking hell! What the fuck was that?!

Neil: TNT! Talk about C4 drop!

Lincoln: I almost died, I almost died!

Sunset: Way too close and sorry guys. Okay, Linc's next.

Lincoln places down his clucky block and a totem comes down block by block. It is made up of multiple color patterned blocks and then they see something on top.

Lincoln: No way!

Sunset: Is that what I think it is?

Neil: That's a diamond bloc! That's a block of diamond!

Lincoln: Sweet! But how do I get there?

Leon then uses some dirt blocks and stacks up there and they laugh, except Lincoln.

Lincoln: come on man!

Leon laughs maniacally and breaks the diamonds block, he thought he was gonna get it but it falls off and Lincoln gets it.

Leon: Fuck it! Why?

Lincoln: Yeah! Suck on it!

Niel: I guess I'm next! (Places lucky block and gets chicken.) Wow, more food.

Sunset: Alright, so is this the food cycle now? Leon you're up.

Leon places down a lucky block and breaks it, he is then surrounded by iron bars and there is a sign facing him.

Leon: What the fuck is this shit? (Looks up and panics.) No!

Leon breaks the iron bars as lava comes down on him and the others laugh.

Sunset: Get out of there man!

Lincoln: Get to the water!

Leon panics and is free and races to the next water and is cooled off.

Leon: Oh thank god!

They all laugh.

Neil: That was scary!

Leon: Yeah, I was like "ha, ha!" I'm in jail, then I see the fucking sign saying "Look up" and then there's fucking lava! Shit man! I almost died!

Lincoln: Sunset's next, (Laughs) what's gonna happen this time?

Sunset places down a block and a huge lucky block is revealed with a switch on it.

Leon: What is that?

Lincoln: Whoa! It's a huge lucky block!

Neil: There's switch, there's a switch!

Sunset: I'm gonna flip it. (She hits the witch and the whole block is slowly breaking away and TNT rains down.) Oh no.

The blast is large enough to kill the others in the area making them scream.

Lincoln: What the heck was that?

Neil: Fucking hell! We just died again!

Leon: What's with Sunset getting explosives and killing us?!

Sunset: (laughing) I swear, I did not expect that to happen guys!

They then return to the sight of the blast and the lucky block madness.

Leon: Oh god! Look at this place! It looks like a mass suicide from a cult or something!

They all laugh and get their stuff back.

Lincoln: Alright, I don't want anything to come and kill us again, so here we go!

Lincoln places down the lucky block and breaks it and it reveals to be ocelots running away and making Leon scream.

Leon: Oh shit, I thought they were dangerous cheetahs!

Sunset: That was a bit scary!

Neil: Okay, me next then! (Places a lucky block, breaks it and it was stew.) Huh, I got bowl of stew, well ten of them. We got lots of food guys.

Leon: Okay, so I guess this is me then. (Places a lucky block and breaks it, it is a block of gold.) Well, this is okay I guess. So, who's next?

Sunset: That would be me! (Places a lucky block.) I got a good feeling about this one guys! (Breaks it and blows up, killing all of them.) What the hell?!

They all respawn back into the village and they all laugh.

Lincoln: Did we instantly die?! (Laughs.)

Neil: What the fuck was that shit?! (Laughs.)

Leon: (Laughs) Sunset was like "I got a really good feeling about this one!" (Laughs) And we all fucking die!

They all laugh.

Sunset: That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me on this server!

Lincoln: We have to run back to the spot again don't we?

They soon come back to the spot and get their things back.

Leon: Linc's turn now, and let's hope it's not a really good one! (Laughs.)

Lincoln: Okay, time for me! (Places a lucky block, but when he breaks it he falls into a hole and into lava.) What the hell?! Are you kidding me?! Damn it!

They all look down into the hole and laugh.

Neil: Oh my god! What the fucking shit?! (Laughs.)

Sunset: That was unexpected! (Laughs.)

Leon: (dumps the water out of the bucket and let's it fall to save Lincoln.) Hang on bud, here comes some rescue. (But it takes too long to fall to him.) Let's see if it reaches him in time!

But Lincoln is killed before the water reaches him and they laugh.

Leon: Oh no!

Sunset: Too late!

Lincoln: God damn it!

The water reaches his body but hits the lava and turns into Obsidian and they laugh.

Neil: (laughs) Wait! You buried your body in obsidian!

Leon: (laughs) I buried his corpse in obsidian!

Lincoln: What?!

Leon: (laughs) Oh god! I am so sorry!

Sunset laughs hard.

Lincoln: You retard!

Eventually Lincoln comes back and gets his stuff after breaking through the obsidian.

Lincoln: Well, that was crazy and terrifying.

Sunset: (laughs) Way too funny!

Leon: That was not lucky at all! (Laughs.)

Neil: Guess I'm next. (Places down a lucky block and breaks it, revealing a charged creeper and he's running.) Shit!

They all laugh as he runs away from the charged creeper.

Lincoln: I got ya dad!

Lincoln shoots it with a bow and arrow.

Leon: Man that was scary. Imagine if it was one of us being chased by that bastard mob.

Sunset: Okay Leon, this is your turn now.

Leon places down a lucky block and breaks it and it reveals some End chests.

Leon: Oh yeah, now we're talking!

Sunset: we still have way too many lucky blocks in our inventory. This could take a long while.

Now, for the sake of everything else, Lucky block breaking montage!

Sunset's lucky block has a chest with some useless wooden tools.

Lincoln's lucky block has the same totem made up of blocks and the diamonds block on top, Leon tries to get it but is sniped when Neil's lucky block is placed down which is a skeleton archer, nice try idiot!

Leon's lucky block is another giant zombie.

Sunset's lucky block are some rabbits that scurry away.

Lincoln's lucky block is another hero villager, but this one gives you enchanted weapons.

Neil's lucky block is an enchanted sword with different enchantments.

Leon's lucky block is the same well, he tosses in the gold nugget and it rains down prismarine.

Sunset's lucky block had a sponge block.

Lincoln was almost crushed by an iron block from his lucky block.

Neil's lucky block set off the same TNT bundle, which they had to run for it!

Leon's lucky block are some droppers and blast furnaces.

Sunset's lucky block are some horses, including skeleton horse and zombie horse.

Lincoln's Lucky block is an enchanted bow.

Neil's lucky block is another mob trap and their all dead again, which means they have to get their stuff from their corpses back.

Leon's lucky block breaks and he gets attacked by an armored zombie with a sword.

Sunset's lucky block are some potions. One for night vision, one for feather falling and two for invisibility.

Lincoln's lucky block is a sheep that's changing color named Jeb.

And now montage over.

Sunset: Alright, so we all have one lucky block left, let's put them all down at the same time and see what is in them!

They all place down all their lucky blocks next to each other.

Neil: I got a bad feeling about this.

Lincoln: I already felt something bad when we placed these things all down together.

Leon: Let's end this thing in style guys! Three …. Two …. One!

They all break their lucky blocks.

Lincoln: (Stuck in an obsidian prison and drowning in water.) What the hell am I in?!

Sunset: (Killed by TNT bundle) Oh come on!

Neil: (Luck well, and survived the blast.) Yes! Yes! I lived and now I will toss in the gold nugget!

Leon: (Survived the blast and got an emerald block.) That's it? Seriously?! (He then breaks Lincoln out of the obsidian water prison.)

Sunset: Why did I die?!

Lincoln: Oh god! I almost drowned!

Leon: Yeah, you're welcome.

Neil tosses the gold nugget and they get some potatoes, again.

Neil: I was expecting something else.

Lincoln: At least we got some good stuff from this whole experience.

Leon: Yeah, next time count me out. I do not wanna do this shit again!

Sunset: At least we got some good stuff.

Neil: And the hero villagers!

Lincoln: We should bring them back to the village now.

Sunset: Well, there goes this Minecraft session. Thanks for watching this guys, and thank you to the friends that joined me on this awesome excursion. This is Shimmer Cove, peace out guys.

Leon: This wasn't even close to being awesome! We died several times!

To be continued …..

**A/N: Game stream, Minecraft and Lucky Blocks! Based off of what Nogla, Wildcat, Fourzero and Basically did. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/13/20.**


	289. Ch289 April Reports and Upcoming B-Day

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 289: April reports, and upcoming birthday**

(Royal fortress.)

Martin McKenzie is back on his feet and busy with his tech suits, making sure they will operate under his new fusion pacemaker. But he also spends some time with Becky, just so that she can feel fine with him being alive and well.

Martin is sitting by the edge of the fortress and next to him is Becky.

"So, am I in trouble with you after what had happened?" asked Martin.

"Sort of, but I'm glad you're okay and not dead" replied Becky.

Martin sighs. "I was just doing what I thought was right, sorry for not telling you sooner."

Becky kisses his cheek. "You had a job to do, same with us and I don't blame you for going in head first into the gaping maws of death itself. Just, please don't scare me like that again."

Martin and Becky then share a small kiss. "I can't promise that, but I will tell you this. No matter what happens we'll have each other's backs and be there for when either of us is in grave danger. I was kinda scared as well from almost dying."

They then continue staring into the distance. "Me too. Did Victor tell you about what had happened with Washington and Victoria?" asked Becky.

"He did, and it surprised me that the Livingstone's actually got passed the lockdown we placed onto their own town, we have to double the security to avoid any other enemies from that wretched neighborhood from escaping" replied Martin.

"At least they won't be much of a threat now, those two psycho couple are gone for good" said Becky.

"Would've been better if they were in jail. But they did mess with the Spellman family and when it comes to Spellman's they take family seriously and personally" said Martin.

"Just like us, and the rest of the Royal Defenders" said Becky.

"Did your parents know about my near death experience?" asked Martin.

"I told them, they were shocked at first. But then they calmed down when they heard you were okay and still breathing, they really like the fact I'm dating someone like you" replied Becky. She then looks to his glowing triangular object through his shirt. "This is gonna be hard to adjust."

Martin also looks to his chest. "Yeah, it's the best thing I got to keep me sustained. Gyro imbued me with magic after my near assassination in the command and conquer world, so healing magic cannot heal critical damage and I can't replace my heart with the same thing Jack Cyber has, because that would make things worse. So this …… This is the best thing I got so far."

Becky then hugs him. "Just as long as you're alive and here with me, then I'm okay with it."

Martin puts his arm around her. "Thank you Becky, you know how to make me feel safe and happy. Unlike some people I know and somewhat despise."

Then Becky asks him. "Also, I saw Boomer earlier in his airship in Royal Woods and again here at the Royal fortress. How the heck did he get from one place to another so fast?"

Martin sighs and chuckles. "Then I guess, you met the clone."

Becky is shocked and confused by this. "What?"

(Defense Bureau, FutureTech HQ.)

Neil and Victor are looking at the new testing for some chemical compounds through a glass window.

"I can't believe Boomer volunteered to do this shit" said Neil.

"That's not Boomer" replied Victor as he looks to his tablet.

Neil looks to him confused. "What?"

Victor then looks to the window. "Okay, add the compound now and let's see what happens."

On the other side of the glass is Boomer. "You got it man." He then puts one drop of Vibranium onto the Spectrum beam generator and it blows up killing Boomer with it, though all they see left is the spectrum generator and some splattered Boomer parts.

Victor write this down while Neil is left shocked and confused and horrified.

"Penny, please open up Boomer clone number 9. Thank you" said Victor. He then pushes a button and what was left of Boomer number 8 is being cleaned up.

Neil looks to Victor in angered horror. "What. The. Fucking. Hell. Was. That?!"

Victor looks to Neil and sighs. "Okay, follow me." They head into another room, and they follow Penny.

They enter a large room (once empty) and what Neil sees shocks him. "Holy shit!"

On the walls are pods, and each pod has a Boomer clone in them, each with a number. "Neil, welcome to the cloning chamber!" said Victor.

Neil is shocked by this. "I don't know whether to be impressed or horrified! How in the hell? And why?"

"Well, do you recall that before the war of the three powers, there was the psychic domination disaster?" asked Victor.

Neil then realized what he meant. "Yuri's cloning project."

"Indeed, we were able to get some salvaged information from the Guardian about Yuri and his Pricorp. So we reverse engineered his tech and decided to make our own cloning facility. At first it almost failed, but Hollow came by with some information on cloning operations, since he was able to get his hands on some cloning blueprints from the Galactic Republic before he left his Star Wars world. Pretty cool huh?" replied Victor.

"I guess, but why Boomer though?" asked Neil.

"Well, we were thinking of cloning each other, but then we realized how wrong that sounds. Why? Martin is a genius, I am a mad man of tesla tech, you are a freak of nature with both DeathWing and Zerg DNA, Leon is a monster, Sergei is …. I don't know, and the rest of the team are both highly skilled and over powered with emotional turmoil and we cannot have clones going through problems and running around causing chaos and trouble. Also, cloning each of our teammates and loved ones is kinda evil and sorta morbid" replied Victor.

Neil was about to say something, but then he realized. "Well, you made a good point. Still, why Boomer?"

"Well, we know little about Boomer and most of us don't care much about him. Also, he's insane and stupid, so we put all the pieces of math together and asked him to volunteer and he accepted. The cloning process was a success and the first Boomer was made, he died five days after his birthday" replied Victor.

"But isn't Boomer a walking biohazard?" asked Neil.

"He is, but we were able to reconstruct the DNA of Boomer and make his clones more flesh like and less dangerous and also made them lesser in intelligence and more into listening. Like Rabbids" said Victor.

Neil is confused. "Rabbids?"

"Oh well Gyro told us about these weirdo rabbit creatures called Rabbids, they live in this other dimension and they are dumb and low minded. But they are chaotic and cause trouble, so we decided to make these Boomers to be like Rabbids, only without the trouble causing part and no need to worry they all remain here on the Royal Fortress obeying orders, they also make great human shields and Martin, Jack Cyber, Penny and Tadashi know about project clone the moron, best name we ever came up with!" replied Victor.

Neil is confused again. "Okay, and when are you planning to tell the rest of the team about this?"

"Maybe on May, it's fine man. Everything is good" said Victor.

They see Penny release a Boomer clone out of the pod. "I'm born!" said the clone.

"Welcome to the world, now head for the testing bay and get ready" said Penny.

"You got it chief" said Boomer clone number 9. He then walks there. "Hey boss and hey boss" he says to Neil and Victor and he leaves the room.

"See what I mean? Morons" said Victor.

"Okay, well I guess this is fine with me. Let's hope the others are okay with it" said Neil.

"I'm sure they will" replied Victor. "So, your daughter Duchess. Her birthday is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, it is and I have everything set and ready for her. Normally we would celebrate it at Spellman Estate, but we were thinking Ever After High instead" replied Neil.

"And you must've gotten her a gift right?" asked Victor. "Same with Gwen."

"Ya dang right I did and Gwen has a Chicken Drago eggs ready for her, same as the others" replied Neil.

"Your kids must be really excited for celebrating …. How old will she be tomorrow?" asked Victor.

"Sixteen, she's gonna be sixteen. It's gonna be her sweet sixteen and we are gonna make it as great as I made Luna's sweet sixteen!" replied Neil.

"And a lot of guests are gonna be there for sure" said Penny as she stands next to them.

"Hell yeah" replied Neil.

Then Victor asks. "By the way, how come Gwen's uncle Stone Cold wasn't there for the whole Family fun time with you guys?"

"He was busy, but he said he'll be there for the next one. Maybe" replied Neil. _'I wonder how the kids are doing. They must be hard at work with their gifts for Duchess's sweet sixteen.'_

(Spellman Estate.)

Neil is right about that one, they are all prepping in wrapping their gifts.

"Duchess will totes love this!" said Leni.

"When it comes to us and gifts for each other's birthdays, we really know how to deliver how we express our love to each other" replied Sunset.

"And chances mom will get her the chicken Drago egg, like how we all have ours" said Linka.

They each have their little Chicken Drago with them. "I think Duchess's will be ballerina type" said Timmy.

"Not wrong about that one Timmy" said Poof.

"Pop said he has the venue for her sweet sixteen all set. Kinda reminds me of when I had my sweet sixteen" said Luna.

"That was awesome and just plain wicked" said Lincoln.

"Let's continue wrapping these up, then we can head downstairs and help with the rest of the planning" replied Linka.

"We are bringing all family members, right?" asked Absol, he is sitting on the ground with Lily next to him.

"We are, Grandma Diana, Grandma Hailey, Uncle Steven Ray, Aunt Sabrina, Great Aunts Hilda and Zelda" replied Linka.

"And let's not forget the rest of the Royal Defenders, they're family as well" said Poof.

"Luan said that she'll volunteer to act as pranks guard in case of any Cheshire trouble" said Sunset.

"Uncle Leon, Uncle Sergei, Aunt Loona and our pup cousins Fenrir and Felicia are definitely coming. And sure as heck Odette Swan from Regal Academy as well" replied Leni.

"Wrathion said he was coming as well. I heard it from dad" replied Timmy.

"And from what I head from Lori, Lola is also invited. She wants to repay Duchess for letting her come to Ever After when it was her birthday after all" said Sunset.

"We just gotta make sure she doesn't want to be treated like a queen when she gets there" said Lincoln. They all agreed and chuckled at what he said.

"We're also gonna need to keep an eye on Washington, Victoria and they're kit-ttens as well" said Linka. "We cannot let what happened days ago happen again!"

Luna then realizes. "And what about ….. Great Uncle Stone Cold Steve Austin dudes?"

They all stop and realize this. "Oh, oh wow. How did we not see that one coming?" asked Leni.

"We have to ask mom and dad about him? About if we should invite him to Duchess's birthday or not" said Lincoln.

"We can get to that later after we wrap up these gifts, we're gonna have one heck of a talk later" said Linka.

They all continue to wrap up their gifts and chat about what they're planning to do for tomorrow for their black swan ballerina princess sister and her sweet sixteen birthday.

Gwen has already finished wrapping up the chicken Drago egg and is now headed for her phone and calls someone. "Hey Uncle Steve, tomorrow is my daughter's birthday. Duchess Swan's sweet sixteen."

Washington and Victoria overhear this and so does Courage.

"I think things might get intense or epic once tomorrow hits" said Victoria.

"Family is family, no matter how intimidating or scary they can be" said Washington.

"Let's hope there won't be any trouble tomorrow, this is Duchess Swan's birthday" said Courage.

(Tower of Karazhan.)

Gyro is back in his tower and is going through some books looking for anything about the world of Amphibia, he then grabs another floating book. "There has to be something in here. But what?"

Then he hears the sound of an engine humming. "Looks like the Sith lord is here."

He then sees Hollow's TIE Reaper land at his balcony and Hollow himself coming out. "Guardian."

"Supreme Leader of the Galactic Jennerit Empire, you got anything to report on?" asked Gyro.

"I do" Hollow takes a seat, but he does see the caged toad warrior in his cage and waving at him. "Is this the little bastard that you caught months ago?"

"Yes, and I have no clue what to do with him anymore. I have multiple choices. Either I cook him, toss him into the mouth of a dragon, feed him to some naga, let him get tormented by my ghosts, see if he makes good target practice, lock him here for the rest of eternity, send him to Northrend, throw him to the Firelands, let the orcs play with him, see if he can make a great potion, use him to test new spells, dissect him or use him as a door mat" replied Gyro.

Everything Gyro just said was enough to make the toad warrior croak and gulp and fear.

"Wow! Morbid, I like it" smiled Hollow as he drinks from the floating tea cup and pot.

"Yeah, but it's the best things I could come up with" replied Gyro. "So, what news for me?"

Hollow takes a sip from his tea. "News form Beach City. Turns out Steven visits Jasper who is living by herself far from any gems, Amethyst was able to provide some jobs for the gems staying on earth, Steven met the released Rose Quartz, Steven and Pearl tried to help fix Pink Diamonds old/damaged Pearl, Steven went face-to-face with two old enemies, I think the kid is stressed from so much work around town, Steven and the gems played the weirdest and most disturbing version of Steven Tag, ever! And Steven and Lapis fought some other Lapis Lazuli who were still terraforming planets, so in hindsight everything in beach city is A-Okay!"

Gyro looks to Hollow confused. "That's not even close to sounding A-Okay!"

"Well, this is Steven's issues. Not mine, not yours and definitely not anyone else's. So I think he has to do this on his own, unless things turn bad shit crazy then we take action" said Hollow as he stirs his tea.

Gyro pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why do I even bother?" He then looks to Hollow. "Anything else to report?"

Hollow finishes his tea. "Nope, that's about it. Unless you wanna know about Miracle City next."

"What about that crime driven city?" asked Gyro. "I mean, I haven't gotten any news about it from the rest of the team."

"Criminals are trying to regain a foothold of the city and raise the ranks of crime. But with the assist of Kane and the heroes White Panthera, El Tigre and Plata Peligrosa. Things went bad, then went back to good and there have been no signs of Sartana returning, yet. The only bad guy doing crime at night is Puma Loco and he's always getting caught by his own familia and scolded for his actions, at this point if he keeps this up they will lock him up for good and with no chances of bail" said Hollow.

"As long as he's the only villain problem, we can't let any of those dangerous villains let loose onto the city otherwise it'll be one hell of a fight once again" said Gyro.

"I have been talking to the beings of the balance between the force and we haven't had any leads as to where the Owl Lady you're hunting for is. Her dimension is very hard to track and she is tough to find" said Hollow.

Gyro puts his floating books away. "As if things weren't bad enough, and this is the worse time for me to know that one. Eda is still out there and we haven't figured out which demon realm does the boiling isles even is."

Hollow then tells him something he needs to know. "I … found another or better yet, an alternate dimension."

Gyro looks to him. "What do you mean by, you found an alternate dimension?"

"An alternate Star Wars dimension, this one is still in the clone wars" replied Hollow.

They then look out to the balcony. "And what do you intend to do when you get there?" asked Gyro.

"To ….. Stop Palpatine, to save the Galactic Republic from damnation and many innocent lives from being lost to a future war" replied Hollow.

"I find it odd that you wish to save that Star Wars alternate dimension from the Galactic Empire's rise" said Gyro.

"Same here, I don't know why but I feel as if fate wants me to do it. Soon" replied Hollow.

Gyro smiles. "Well then, let's hope the rest of the team is ready for it. But until then, I suggest you stand by and get your forces ready, tomorrow is a birthday we have to attend to."

"Ah yes, Duchess Swan's birthday. Well, I'm not going" he then hops back onto his TIE reaper. "We'll talk again soon Gyro" He gets inside and flies off.

Gyro sighs. _'First the Owl Lady, then Amphibia and now this alternate Star Wars realm. What the hell is next for us to come? Besides the upcoming family birthdays.' _

Gyro heads back inside. "Umm, can you let me go?" asked the Toad warrior. Gyro whacks his cage with his staff to shut him up. "Okay, never mind."

To be continued …..

**A/N: And next one is the birthday of our fave Ever After High Ballerina. And it seems like they might make a trip through the clone wars, soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/13/20.**


	290. Ch290 Duchess Swan Spellman

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 290: Duchess Swan Spellman**

(The world of Ever After High.)

The sun has risen and all of Ever After has awaken, the flowers start to bloom from the rays of the rising sun, all the animals awaken from their slumber to look for food, and the dragons as well wake up and take flight out of the dragon stables.

Now normally, it would be the narrators who would be speaking, but sure as heck I ain't letting them tell this one!

Paige Brooke: And I'll be sure my parents don't intervene!

Thanks Paige.

Paige Brooke: You're welcome good sir! I will be watching on how Duchess's birthday goes though.

Of course, and she's not wrong. Today marks the sixteenth birthday of Duchess Swan, the daughter of the Swan Princess and currently the sister and daughter to the Spellman Family.

And she is now sixteen years old and where is she? In her dorm room, still fast asleep along with her roommate Lizzie Hearts.

Duchess opens her eyes sorta, she's wearing a sleeping mask.

She sits up, yawns and stretches, she then removes her sleeping mask and heads for the bathroom and gets herself ready for the day.

Then she stops and goes back to look at the calendar and smiles. _'And a happy Birthday to me.' _She then sees her roommate is still fast asleep. _'She'll probably greet me when she wakes up.' _Duchess proceeds towards the bathroom, it was time for this black swan to get ready for her very special day!

Later she leaves the bathroom and sees Lizzie standing up from bed. "Good morning Duchess, and a happy birthday, though I would say happy un-birthday but I don't think it would matter right now."

Duchess chuckles. "Thank you Lizzie and I can't wait for the rest of my family to show me what they have in store!"

Lizzie then occupies the bathroom while Duchess puts on her daytime attire and apply her makeup.

She then walks out of the room and is greeted by some passing students and off to the Castleteria for some breakfast, where once again she is greeted by some of the students and her friends. _'Wow, I feel as popular as Apple White now!'_

Duchess then sits next to Raven, Maddie and Ashlynn.

"Hey girls" said Duchess.

"Happy birthday Duchess" said Ashlynn and Raven.

"And a happy birthday to you dearest swan of the school. For today your next step to what you will seek is the path that one must take!" said Maddie.

Duchess chuckles. "Thanks Maddie."

"So, you ready for your parents and siblings with whatever they have in store?" asked Raven.

"I am! This is my first time to be celebrating with siblings and actual parents! I never really had much to celebrate since my dad was … Gone and my mom can't turn back to human and this is also my first birthday ….. Without my grandma with me" said Duchess as she looks down with some sadness.

They also felt bad for her. Duchess has had it rough and uneasy before she became a Spellman, but things have changed and made her into a better princess than her old mean self.

"Look on the bright side Duchess. You have a new loving family and you've changed into someone better, be greatful for that" said Ashlynn.

Duchess wipes away some of her tears, as to not ruin her makeup. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Ashlynn."

"Hey, what are friends for" replied Ashlynn.

(Later in the day.)

Duchess has already went through five classes and lunch. She hasn't seen any sign of her dad in the school since, he wasn't even there for the Ever After High morning announcements. This was getting odd to her.

She decides to shrug it off and go to her next class, she knows that when it comes to Spellman's they like to make it a surprise! And she cannot wait to see it.

She then sees someone approaching her, someone she has been friends with since fairytale kindergarten. "Hey Sparrow." the son of Robin Hood and wannabe Rockstar.

"H-Hey there, Duchess. I …. I umm, well Happy Birthday!" he hands her a long and also large gift.

Duchess was shocked by this. "Oh wow! Umm, thank you Sparrow, what is it?"

"You can open it if you want, or you can open it later at your party" Sparrow then covers his mouth. _'Dang it!'_

Duchess smirks. "Well, thanks for the gift. I think I'll wait until the party begins, thanks for the info as well." She then walks back to her next class.

Then Sparrow calls out to her. "Duchess wait!" Duchess turns around and Sparrow catches up. "Do you wanna …. I mean, can I carry your books for you?"

Duchess blushes hearing that, but she smiles. "S-Sure, that would be nice of you." She hands him her three books and he escorts her to her next class. Dance Class-ic.

Meanwhile Daring and Dexter was watching them. They then use their mirror phones. "Okay the black swan is with the sparrow, I repeat! The black swan is with the sparrow!" said Dexter.

_"Roger that! Come on back to the party and help us out" _said Lincoln.

"We're coming" said Daring.

Daring and Dexter make their way out of the school and they meet up with Faybelle and Kitty and they all head to the location of the party.

(Skip, hours later.)

Throughout the whole day, Duchess has been noticing Sparrow Hood has been escorting her everywhere, helping her with her books, making sure she was guarded and supporting her with her quiz's and tests.

Things were getting pretty awkward, she's never hung out with Sparrow this much. She has some feelings for him sure, but they haven't fully developed into something more, but right now she's starting to feel warm and happy whenever he's around.

And Sparrow Hood, is also feeling the same way.

She hasn't even noticed the Great Gate glowing and things coming out of it. From Dropships and a Quad bike. Sparrow had to make sure she did not see any of that stuff through the windows.

They are now walking down the hallways and straight to her locker. "So, where to next Duchess?" asked Sparrow.

"Well, I was thinking of heading out. I could use some fresh air" said Duchess.

Then Sparrow gets a call from his ear communicator. _"Sparrow! The party is ready! Bring in the Black Swan and let the celebration begin!" _said Neil.

Sparrow sighs and smiles to Duchess. "Well, I think that's a great idea and I know just the place where we can get some fresh air!"

Duchess could tell something was up, so she closes her locker. "Very well then Sparrow Hood, lead on." She follows her friend through the hallways. Duchess noticed that she hasn't seen any of her friends around.

Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Justine Dancer, Vicky Broomstick, Farrah Goodfairy, Cedar Wood, Blondie Lockes, CA Cupid, Daring Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Darling Charming, Apple White, Raven Queen, Dexter Charming, Kitty Cheshire, Faybelle Throne, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Maddeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Holly and Poppy O'Hair are nowhere to be seen, same goes with her roommate Lizzie Hearts, nowhere to be found.

But she knew that they were all in with whatever her family was up to, what she hopes is that Professor Baba Yaga isn't part of it, her food is terrible!

Duchess and Sparrow then leave the school and they both hear the sound of an engine roaring and right there in front of them was Lincoln on his Netherdrake Nel'Thorious and right behind him was Great Uncle Stone Cold Steve Austin on his quad bike. "Hey there sis, need a ride?" asked Lincoln.

"Hey there darlin' Also happy birthday" said Steve Austin.

Duchess is shocked by this. "Wow, never thought Great Uncle Stone Cold would be here."

"He looks kinda scary and I haven't even known about you having a Great uncle" said Sparrow.

"Well I am here and I am family. You ready to get to your party?" asked Stone Cold.

"I guess so" replied Duchess.

Lincoln smiles and whistles for something to come and soon they hear the sound of horse hooves clopping onto the stone pavement.

Duchess then sees a large white and black feathered, swan shaped carriage arrive and is being pulled by four black and white horses each with some feather designs. The whole carriage doesn't have someone steering the horses, it's all magic.

"W-What?!" said Duchess in shock.

"And now for the cool part" Lincoln then snaps his fingers and some sprites come out of the carriage and use their magic to cover Duchess in glowing white glitter.

The glitter fades and Duchess's attire was now different.

The same ballerina blouse and tutu, but only on the collar are large black and white feathers, still sleeveless and with small feather sequences, her blouse itself is now patterned in a swan style and in black and white with some silver and her tutu remains the same but with even more detail of swan images, the back is longer and has long black and white feathers along with her signature dancing shoes now with silver and gold colors and swan feather patterns.

Her hair is no longer in ponytail and is let down, has some white and black feathers on it.

They all look in awe, well Sparrow actually. Duchess looks at herself. "Wow! This is …. Wow!"

"You can thank Leni later, she did make that and asked the sprites to bring it to you as your entrance attire for your birthday party" said Lincoln.

Duchess chuckles. "Hand it to Leni to make such a nice and elegant style of fashion." She then walks towards the carriage.

Stone Cold looks to Sparrow. "Hey! Hood!"

Sparrow looks around. "Me?"

"Yes you, escort this girl in her carriage now" said Stone Cold.

Sparrow nods and heads to the carriage he opens the door for Duchess, she giggles. "What a gentleman" she steps in and Sparrow also heads in, but he does get a thumbs up from Lincoln and Stone Cold.

They then take off into the enchanted forest.

Inside Duchess and Sparrow look away. "So, you helped them keep me occupied so I don't know about the whole birthday party" said Duchess.

"Yeah, they sent me because …. Well, we are friends, well we're friends ever since we met in Fairytale kindergarten. So, I guess you're dad trusts me" replied Duchess.

Something was building inside of Duchess, something she believes is best to let it out now.

Duchess then scooches closer and leans onto his shoulder. "Maybe, maybe being friends is something we shouldn't be anymore."

Sparrow is confused, but he blushes and looks away. "Wow, I mean ….. Wow, this is fast." He then slowly places an arm around her.

They both remain like this until they reach their destination.

(A few minutes later.)

The carriage stops and Stone Cold parks his quad bike and gets off. Nel'Thorious lands down and Lincoln gets off.

Everyone gets ready as they see the carriage stop. The door opens revealing Sparrow Hood, he then helps someone out of the carriage and there she is the sweet sixteen ballerina, Duchess Swan.

"Happy Birthday Duchess!" they all cheered.

Duchess chuckles and is excited from this. "Wow!"

The venue of the whole Birthday party is the enchanted lake the very same enchanted lake where Duchess normally does her water walking dances.

The whole place has been redecorated with lots of glowing lights, flowers, black and white feathers, and an orchestra composed of Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber.

"We're pretty good when it comes to this kind of music" said Martin.

"Ten years of violin class!" said Victor.

Duchess was happy to see all of her friends and family, she then sees lots of swans swimming on the lake and flying around.

"Good timing that all the swans were all gathered here for some swan romance moments" said Linka.

There was food, music fit for a Swan ballerina princess, and some royal treatment, she was treated as if she was a queen. Something she has been desiring for some time, but now all that matters to her is how happy everyone is and the presence of the people she calls family.

Duchess goes to her family and hugs them all. "Thank you, thank you for this!"

"You're welcome Duchess" said Neil and Gwen.

"This is how we want you to spend your sweet sixteen, not as the person you were before, but the person you can be in the future" said Sunset.

"And we'll be with you for more futures to come" said Leni.

"It's what family is all about" replied Wrathion.

"Happy Birthday sis!" said Lincoln, Linka and Timmy.

She was also surprised to see Rose Cinderella, Odette Swan and Hawk Snow white. And Lola Loud is here as well, at least she's behaving and under Lori's watch.

She sees Luan Loud eating a cupcake and leaning onto an enchanted net with Cheshire cat stuck inside. "She tried to ruin the whole setup."

Then Sparrow approaches her. "May I have this dance?" Sprites come and change him into his Thronecoming suit. "Wow, nice."

Duchess chuckles and accepts his hand. "Let's hope you can walk on water, otherwise you'd be tripping over your own feet."

"That won't be a problem" said Sparrow.

The orchestra then play a soothing tune of Swan Lake, and added some slow jamming from Luna, Sam and their band.

Duchess is shocked that Sparrow can walk on the water as she does. "W-What?"

Sparrow smirked. "Let's just say a guardian helped me with this one."

Duchess then sees Gyro wave at them with his staff glowing. "You're welcome black swan."

Duchess and Sparrow then continue to dance gracefully on the lake, she was surprised at how elegant he was and how in sync he was with her. They were like partners on the dance floor, and she loved every moment of it. She found her prince charming, within her best friend forever after.

Everyone watches this beautiful moment. Diana and Hailey both record their granddaughter at her happiest moment.

Neil isn't recording, but he lets a Burst drone do it. "I'm so proud of her."

Gwen stands next to him. "The little swan of the family, is becoming a grownup. This is beautiful."

The rest of the family stand next to them and watch this, and Stone Cold Steve Austin has a can of beer.

Sergei notices this. "When did you get that?"

"Oh this? This ain't beer, this is a coke. Diet coke" replied Stone Cold. They all sighed in relief.

"What? You honestly thought I would bring something uncool to drink to my gran niece's birthday party?" said Stone Cold.

"At least you're being nice" said Giles Grimm.

"And thank goodness for that" said Sally Whitemane.

They all continue to watch this scene, this scene of pure love and happiness. Between Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan and on her sixteenth birthday.

What they all don't know is that there is one swan sitting by the lake side, shedding a tear and smiling at Duchess and her happiest moment in life. _'My daughter, I am proud at how you've grown. I'm sorry I cannot be here for you, but I am greatful for the family you found.' _She then flies off far from the woods.

Gyro notices this and is a bit saddened. _'Farewell, Swan Queen. We will watch over your child.'_

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy birthday Duchess Swan, and more adventures to come. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/13/20 – 4/14/20.**


	291. Ch291 Not so bad Raptor

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 291: Not so bad raptor.**

**I would like to thank Edeemer17 for this idea, but I made some changes to it. I hope this is okay dude.**

(Rosato Residence.)

Jordan is in her backyard rubbing her dog's belly and playing fetch with him. "Good boy!"

She then recalls all that has happened yesterday. _'Man, that birthday party for Duchess was awesome, I can't wait to have our one year anniversary date with Lincoln. Wait a minute! Do we even know the date of when we had it?!'_

Then she hears her mom calling. "Jordan! Jordan sweetie! Can you come back into the house please? It's urgent."

"Coming mom!" said Jordan. She looks to Ajax. "Looks like something's up Ajax, could be Lincoln." Ajax barks happily and they both head back inside.

Jordan and her dog pass through the kitchen and she enters the living room and sees her mom, dad and Lopunny. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

They step to the side and reveal Gyro at the front door coming on. "Hey Jordan."

This made Jordan confused. "Gyro? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask if you want to be part of a mission to another dimension, just you and me" replied Gyro.

"What?" asked Jordan.

"You heard me little Rosato, a mission that's just you and me and in another dimension. So, what do you say?" said Gyro.

Jordan had to think about this. Okay, couch now!"

"Us too?" asked Rick.

Jordan sighs. "Yeah, I guess."

"This should be interesting" said Jesse.

Rick and Jesse take a seat onto the couch, while Jordan sits onto the arm chair with Ajax on her lap, while Gyro remains standing. "So, is that a no?"

Jordan looks to him with her arms crossed. "So, why do you need me instead of calling the rest of the team?"

"Did Lincoln tell you where he is?" asked Gyro.

"Bonding moment with Luna, no clue where they are though. But I won't violate the privacy of their sibling bond" replied Jordan.

"How about the rest of the team?" asked Gyro.

Jordan then thinks. "Well, Lori, Dana, Becky and Carol are at the mall picking out graduation uniforms and have to get ready for the big exam on Friday, Luan is busy with a birthday gig and she also has to study, Leni is at work and Linka is helping her, Neil, Leon and Sergei said they were called to go back to the Philippines and help with some kind of paranormal incident, Gwen and Lily are having a day of fun with her mom Hailey. Peter, Sam, Ember, the Dazzles and Timmy are at the school for the big Spelling Bee contest a that Kick joined and Sunset is helping her friends at Canterlot as they get ready for their exam while she has to study later for her own exam" replied Jordan. "Honestly we all have plans, though I was gonna go there later."

"That explains why I saw lots of teens at the mall today" said Jesse.

"Do you see why I didn't go to them?" asked Gyro.

Jordan then realizes this. "Oh!" then she recalls something. "What about FutureTech? Surely they're available to help you, like when you got Martin and Jack Cyber involved the last time you went missing."

Gyro sighs. "You don't have to remind me about that. Also, I didn't want them to come and get me, I could've handled it myself."

"Yeah, sure you would" Jordan says in a sarcastic tone. "So, why didn't you get the nerds of FutureTech to help you?"

"Martin McKenzie is busy with some conference at the UN, Victor went off to help Neil, Leon and Sergei in the Philippines, Penny is back at Remnant with Pyrrha they're trying to take down a massive Grimm herd headed for Veil and Sienna Khan is also helping, Tadashi is helping Big Hero 7 with looking for Momasake and Jack Cyber is on Aiur, he was called to go there to talk with Phasesmith Karax" replied Gyro.

"Oh, so why did you pick me for a mission?" asked Jordan.

"You're the major of the Aegis BattleCruiser and someone Lincoln trusts you, like a lot and not just because you're his girlfriend. You're strong, determined, have good leadership, sorta a badass, ruthless, skillful, and to the fact you're caring. And at some times, kinda scary" replied Gyro.

"Well, dodge ball can change a gal" said Jordan.

"Like a lot" replied her parents. Ajax and Lopunny also agree to this.

"So, are you in?" asked Gyro.

Jordan then looks to him sternly. "Not just yet."

"What now?" asked Gyro, a little annoyed.

"What is this world?" asked Jordan with her arms crossed.

"We won't get stuck, we've been there before and it's another earth where dinosaurs live" replied Gyro.

"The world where we rescued the dinosaurs from?" asked Jordan. "Why?"

"The rest of the details will be explained along the way" replied Gyro.

But Jordan gives him a deadly shotgun glare. "I asked why!"

Gyro is a bit shocked by her will to get answers from someone who is far more powerful than her. "Okay then, after the events of rescuing the dinosaurs. Dr. Henry Wu, the man who started Jurassic park was able to genetically create a hybrid dinosaur, merged from the DNA of the abomination Indominus Rex and that of a Velociraptor, they call it Indoraptor. It is the deadliest of all hunting instinct predators, with many treacherous names: The Stealth Fighter Jet of the Dinosaurs and the I.Raptor. The creature really does live up to its name, from its opposable thumbs and razor claws, is fast whether it is quadrupedal or bipedal, night vision, has echolocation to track its prey even in the darkest of areas and once it has a lock on its target it will stay locked, but can be redirected via laser guided weapons, like a missile."

Jordan and her family are shocked. "What?!"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when I found out" said Gyro.

Jordan then asks. "Does it have any complications? And what's the gender?"

"Well, the Indoraptor is a prototype creature, the skin around it is flaky and peeling, possibly a result in genetic instabilities from the source material used to create it, lacks the ability to follow orders unless via audio and visual cues and unlike the raptor DNA where they got it all from, has no motherly instincts. Also, the Indoraptor is male" replied Gyro.

Jordan felt as if this seemed complicated. "So, any other things we should know about it?"

"Chances its dead. But I doubt that, in the world where it came from it escaped and killed a lot of the people bidding" replied Gyro.

"What?!" yelled Jordan. "They wanted to buy it?!"

"They wanted to make a weapon, and people wanted to buy it. Rich and dangerous people" replied Gyro.

"The worst kind of people!" said Rick.

"That is just sick and evil" replied Jesse.

Jordan then figured it out. "So, they didn't rescue those dinosaurs to get them off the island, they were going to sell them to the highest bidder!"

Gyro sighs. "Yes, but no need to worry. After the whole Indoraptor breakout, all the dinosaurs have been released. Well, some are still being transported via their buyers, but it's only a matter of time before they break out and retake their planet!"

They were all shocked. "Wow! That sounded scary" said Rick.

"Life finds a way to bite back hard" said Jesse.

They then look to Jordan. "The Indoraptor, you said he's a prototype with issues right?"

"Yes, why?" asked Gyro.

Jordan gets up and her suit forms around her via nanites. "We're gonna need something from FutureTech before we go and get him!"

(Alternate earth, Aftermath of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.)

They barge through the doors of the mansion where it all started. Jordan uses her gauze rifle with a flashlight and she looks around. Jordan is carrying a large duffle bag with her and it has the logo of FutureTech.

Gyro follows behind with his staff glowing. "Jesus Christ! Looks like this place hasn't been touched since last month!"

"From what the reports say, they couldn't get anywhere near this place. Not without knowing there could be some large predator hiding around the area" replied Jordan. "And luckily there isn't."

They then see some dry blood and some decayed corpses, they had to use masks to breath normal air. "Looks like Indoraptor is just like Indominus, he kills for sport and not to eat" said Gyro.

"Same function, but I think he can be changed" replied Jordan.

Gyro is shocked by this. "Excuse me?"

"When you told me about all the things Indoraptor can do, I looked past it. the one thing you should know, in which you do know is that life will find a way and this form of mindless weaponry will find a new form of life within his mind. We just have to help him" replied Jordan.

Gyro is confused. "You want to help the monster dinosaur?"

"Yes, I can see past all of what he was made of and made for. He's not a weapon, he's just a scared dinosaur who has no clue as to who, what or why he exists or anything at the matter. Even though he had memories of Owen Grady" said Jordan.

"Well, he has the memories of Indominus Rex, so sure that giant monster's DNA recalls an old enemy" replied Gyro.

Just then they both hear a low hissing sound. Jordan readies her rifle and Gyro's hand glows. "We're not alone here lass!"

They both scout the main corridors of the mansion, then they spot the elevator. Jordan pushes some buttons. "Elevators out."

"Not really out just yet" Gyro uses his magic to make it work. They both hop into the elevator, but then they see the dead bodies, or better yet decaying bodies.

"Is there another way through without seeing these?" asked Jordan.

"Stand back" said Gyro. Jordan steps aside as Gyro uses his magic to shove the rotting corpses out of the elevator. They then step in and head to the location of the auction.

They soon arrive, but what they see is bloody, lots of bodies still rotting after being brutally massacred by the weaponized dinosaur.

"Holy shit. That raptor did a number on these rich bastards" said Gyro.

"And thank goodness too, rich people like these are not the kind I like or wanna be. Which I'm glad my parents raised me well" replied Jordan.

Then they hear some moaning sounds. "Yeah, we definitely aren't alone!" said Gyro.

Jordan uses her visor to scan the room, she sees tracks. "Tracks, not fresh and probably from last month when all this chaos happened. It looks like it's scattering all over the place, like it was chasing something!"

"Indoraptor, then what the hell is making that noise?" asked Gyro. They use the elevator again and make their way to the top floor.

"You know, you could've said no when I told you about this mission" said Gyro.

"Yeah, well I'm a girl who likes to take action and find some excitement and this is the most suspenseful I have ever had. Besides going through a haunted corn maze, when I was six" replied Jordan.

They make it to the top floor and they come out and look around. "The sound emanated from here, but what dinosaur would want to remain in a place where the bodies are deemed inedible" said Gyro.

"Scavenger possibly, trying to keep the spoils to itself, unless it has a pack of its own" said Jordan she points her rifle to something, but it was just a mannequin of a dinosaur. "Well, that was less appealing."

Gyro then uses his powers onto the walls and the lights all go on and then they see it, impaled on the cerotopsians skull. "Indoraptor!"

"What in the hell?!" said Gyro.

"Looks like this guy didn't make it" Jordan then notices. "How come it hasn't decayed yet?"

"Obviously this thing is a weaponized dinosaur, built in a lab and made with different geno codes. Probably doesn't decay for a long time" replied Gyro.

They both approach the raptor that remains motionless. "Kinda feels sad looking at it like this" said Jordan.

Gyro then looks up and sees the broken sky light. "Fell from there and landed here, something fought it and made sure it stayed down for the count."

Jordan places her hand onto its head and strokes its cheek. "Maybe something else could've happened instead of letting this thing die. This dinosaur is just confused and upset, all it needed was some bonding."

Then the raptor's eyes slowly open and looks to her, Jordan was shocked a little bit, but she continues to stroke it. "Gyro, he's alive.

"What?" Gyro arrives to her position and is wide eyed from this. "Holy Christopher Columbus Ohio me. This is scary."

Jordan uses her visor and scans the raptor. "A few critical hits on some parts to the body, no critical damage to the organs. We have to get him off of it."

Gyro looked to Jordan. "You sure about this, we could just kill it to end its miserable abomination life."

"No. We free him now!" said Jordan.

Gyro sighs. "Very well then, stand back." He uses his magic and slowly and carefully removes the Indoraptor from the horns impaling it, the raptor hisses a bit but then calms down.

Gyro lowers the creature onto the floor and Jordan approaches with the duffle bag.

She checks on the wounds. "He has some broken bones from the impact, and they're not healing it. I think this might be another side effect from its creation, it won't heal itself properly if it suffers from a critical blow."

Jordan then sees the flaky skin peeling. "This is wrong, I have to fix him!" She then opens the duffle bag and pulls out an injection labeled "** modified healing pathogen **."

Jordan then places the large dinosaurs head onto her lap and strokes its face, the raptor looks to her in anger, but he can see the calm face she's giving him. "Hey now, it's okay. I'm gonna help you, just try not to panic okay bud?"

The Indoraptor had no clue why he was feeling calm and okay with the way she speaks. Then she injects his spine with the pathogen and soon they see the flaky skin stop peeling. The Indoraptor struggles at first, but then calms down.

"How in the world? What is that you got? Because I didn't catch up on what you grabbed from Martin's lab" said Gyro.

"Martin's been doing some experiments with Zerg healing pathogens and dinosaur DNA and he made this just in case they need to heal any dinosaur suffering from diseased, this guy is suffering from one disease. Being incomplete, this will also fix the things his brain has been missing" replied Jordan as she continues to apply another dose. "And he's gonna need more than just one."

"Because of his size and his genetic structure, he's pretty much no easy to patch up. Good thinking Rosato" said Gyro.

"I do my research with Lincoln and Linka whenever Martin makes something new. Also, why didn't you invite Hollow to help you with this?" asked Jordan.

"I haven't had any calls from him, I've been calling him since yesterday and nothing. He must be busy" said Gyro.

(Thirty minutes later, ten doses to be exact.)

Jordan tosses away the last injection.

Gyro looks at how much were used. "Damn!"

Jordan then rubs his head. "You okay big guy?" the Indoraptor blinks, hisses and then starts to get up, Jordan also stands up.

Gyro turns around and sees the size of this thing. "Holy shit! Didn't think he'd be this big, more like juvenile Allosaurus big."

Indoraptor goes to Jordan who isn't running. The raptor sniffs her hair and then her face.

Jordan then puts her hand on his nose. "Stop, that's enough." The Indoraptor stops what it was doing and lets her hand rest onto his head. "There, there. Good boy."

The Indoraptor liked he feeling of her warm touch, it felt calm like something its memories were holding. Something that Velociraptor Blue once liked.

"How in the hell?" asked Gyro.

"It takes time to heal something of its wounds, it takes time to form a bond with something, it takes time to share your love and it takes time to let it grow and be free and this guy has been through a lot and trust is one thing that's fixed into his mind once again" replied Jordan.

Damn, you just tamed the Indoraptor" said Gyro.

The Indoraptor stops and lifts its head and sniffs the air and growls. "Something's wrong!" said Jordan.

Gyro looks outside. "Allosaurus and it looks hungry." then he sees something else. "Oh, and a Carnotaurus is here as well, lovely."

"We have to get out of here" Jordan grabs her bag and gets onto the back of Indoraptor.

Gyro is shocked to see this. "What are you doing?"

Jordan reloads her Gauze rifle. "Getting out of here! Now come on!" The Indoraptor roars and runs through the window where Gyro is.

They land onto the ground outside and land on top of Gyro. "You could've landed somewhere else than on me!"

"You should've moved out of the way man" said Jordan. She and the Indoraptor look to the two large predator dinosaurs roaring at them. "We have to make it back to the dropship, fast!"

The Indoraptor then runs towards the Allosaurus and scratches its back while Jordan looks around for something they can use and she sees it.

"Come on boy! The car over there!" The Indoraptor roars and runs to the car with the two larger dinosaurs chasing.

Gyro gest up and dusts off himself. "I'm okay." Indoraptor with Jordan pass by him, and Gyro gets stomped on by the Carnotaur. "Still okay!"

The Indoraptor jumps over the damaged car and at the same time Jordan tosses out a grenade.

The grenade explodes and the two larger predators roar at the explosion and run off.

Gyro gets up but he gets crushed again by the Allosaurus running. "Why?!"

Through the fire The Indoraptor and Jordan walk out, in which Gyro sees. "Holy shit that is cool!"

They both approach Gyro. "Okay Guardian, let's get the heck out of here." The Indoraptor roars in victory.

They soon arrive into the Medivac dropship, Gyro gets to the pilot's seat and Jordan and the Indoraptor are both at the back. Jordan is rubbing its head while it relaxes onto five empty seats.

While she rubs its cold blooded skin, she then gets an idea. "Dominic." The Indoraptor's eye looks to her. "Dominic Rosato." the dinosaurs hisses and then calms down. "Welcome to the family." She then hugs its head.

Gyro thought this looked adorable.

But then reality hit Jordan. "What do I tell my parents?"

(Rosato residence.)

Rick, Jesse, Ajax and Lopunny are jaws dropped seeing this thing in the living room.

Jordan is tossing a steak into the air and the Indoraptor catches it, and eats it. "Good boy!"

Gyro sighs. "Yeah, so we can't have this thing stay anywhere else otherwise it's gonna get confused and lost and then go berserk and kill anything that moves. Your daughter is the one who tamed him and pretty much adopted him, sorry guys."

The Indoraptor the catches another steak, and then looks to Jordan's dog Ajax and uses its claw to split the steak and give Ajax the other half. The dog smiled and ate the steak.

"Aww! My two boys are getting along!" said Jordan. She then takes a picture of them.

Rick is confused, but he pets the dinosaur's head, in which he was okay with it. "Well, this does feel weird and he seems nice."

"I guess, another member of the family is okay. Also I don't want him to go rampant because he can't find his mom" said Jesse. She also touches the Raptor.

"Makes sense, Ajax treats our daughter like his mom and I guess this raptor is Jordan's pet/kid. When did we became grandparents so fast?" asked Rick. He grabs a steak and tosses it into the air, and the raptor catches it. "Nice! I like this guy! What's his name again?"

"Dominic, Dominic Indo-Rosato" replied Jordan.

"Nice name" said Gyro. "But, why Dominic?"

"He reminds me of Fast and Furious. He's tough, rugged, a softie inside, deadly and cool looking. Oh and not easy to take down and/or kill" replied Jordan.

"You watched Fast and Furious last night didn't you?" asked Gyro.

"We did" replied the Rosato's.

"Which ones?" asked Gyro.

"All of them" replied the Rosato's. Lopunny and Ajax also stood next to them, and so did the Indoraptor Dominic.

Gyro had no clue what to make of this. "This won't be easy to tell the others."

"You mean to the fact my girlfriend just adopted a genetically made dinosaur and I'm okay with it?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes that" then Gyro realized something and turns around to see all the Royal Defenders. "Oh shit."

Jordan was also shocked that they came back. "How long were you guys listening?"

The Indoraptor goes to Lincoln and Linka, and they both rub its head. "The whole discussion" replied Lincoln.

"We're surprised you guys didn't sense us" said Linka.

Then the Indoraptor looks at Boomer and hisses in anger. "Whoa! Whoa! What's his problem?!"

The Indoraptor attacks him outside of the house. "Oh my fucking god!"

They all just watch as Boomer is getting ravaged by Dominic Rosato. "Huh, I guess it hates Boomer as much as we hate him" said Sergei.

"Nice" replied Loona.

Jordan chuckles. "Oh boy."

To be continued ….

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank Edeemer17 for sending the idea via reviews. You did good man, you did good. I hope this chapter was okay, because he wanted to make the Indoraptor bond with Lincoln, but Lincoln already has a Netherdrake. So I decided to let Jordan tame the beast. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/14/20 – 4/15/20.**


	292. Ch292 Raptor in Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 292: Raptor in Royal Woods**

(Rosato residence.)

Jordan awakes to the sun shining through her window, she climbs out of bed passing by Lopunny who is snuggling onto a sleeping Ajax.

Jordan then opens her curtain windows and takes in the fresh air, she then heads for the bathroom in which her new Indoraptor pet opens for her. "Thanks Dominic." She then stops and looks back at the large dinosaur. _'Huh, so it wasn't a dream. Boy are my friends gonna be shocked to see this.'_

She then heads into the bathroom and soon Lopunny follows her.

Jordan soon comes out of the bathroom with a bath robe on and a towel in her hair and Lopunny coming out with some brushes. "Dominic, Ajax, please leave the room so I can get changed."

Dominic nods and opens the door and he and Ajax come out and head down the stairs, the Indoraptor has never felt so happy to be in a house where he won't cause any trouble, he's mostly happy to have a family who would show him what he's been missing within his genetically made mind.

Dominic and Ajax enter the kitchen and they see Jesse and Rick Rosato having breakfast. The very sigh of the dinosaur startles them a bit.

"Whoa, startled us there big guy" said Rick.

"We're gonna have to get used to having a large prehistoric creature in our home, but we'll manage" replied Jesse. She then places down Ajax food bowl filled with dog food.

Dominic sees a plate with pancakes and waits for the owner to come and soon enough she does.

"Morning mom, morning dad. Breakfast looks nice" said Jordan. She looks to the raptor shaped pancakes. Lopunny also sits with the family and also eats breakfast.

"Well, we have a new family member and I think this should make up after the talk we all had yesterday" replied Jesse.

Jordan eats a pancake and tosses one to Dominic and he eats it, the kicker? These pancakes have bits of bacon and blueberries in them.

"Now these are some good pancakes" said Jordan.

Then Rick remembers something. "So, are you taking your big pal here to school?"

"I am, better than letting mom drive me around. I know you have an important class to teach later" said Jordan.

"True, but I don't mind dropping you off at school" replied Jesse.

"Mom, its fine. Dominic is faithful and wouldn't disobey me, he seems dependent and loyal when I'm around. Or if Lincoln and Linka are around" said Jordan.

"I'm still confused about that one, how come he's okay with the Linck twins even though they just met?" asked Rick.

Jordan then pets Dominic's head. "I don't know, maybe he knows I trust them."

"Could be" said Jesse.

Later they finish eating breakfast. Rick heads into his car and is off to his work, Jesse gets into the family van and drives off, but they both say their goodbyes to Jordan.

She waves back as she watches them leave, she then locks the door to the house and waves to Ajax who is still inside and barking.

Jordan then grabs the saddle from the garage and places it onto Dominic, and he gladly accepts the saddle.

Jordan and Lopunny hop onto his back. "You guys ready?" Lopunny nods and Dominic roars.

"Let's go!" yelled Jordan. Dominic does a loud road and races off, they head straight for school and sure as heck it's gonna get epic.

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Vanzilla stops and let's Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa out.

"Remember guys, your big test is today and let's hope you all pass" said Lori.

Lisa scoffs. "I'm sure we will, though I defy the meaning of arts and crafts as my exam to pass this grade I'm stuck in."

"At least you get to have that as your test. We have to do math" said Lola.

"Chin up guys, we studied hard to do this. We can pass" said Lana.

"Let's try not to cause any trouble" said Lucy. She then looks to Lori. "I got this Lori."

"I know you do sis" replied Lori.

Then they see Kick arrive on his skateboard, Timmy arrive on his Poof formed scooter, Lincoln on his Vulture bike with Absol and Linka riding on Arcanine. They do interact with their pals, but they were kinda confused.

"Something seems to be missing from them" said Lisa.

"Where the heck is Jordan?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Oh just wait" said Luan and Lori.

"Linka, where the heck is Jordan?" asked Mollie.

"Yeah, she hasn't replied from our texts since yesterday" said Sadie.

"Did you guys had some kind of important mission yesterday?" asked Stella.

"Well, not us. More like Jordan had a very important mission yesterday" replied Linka.

Lincoln checks his watch and goes to the sidewalk and puts his arm out. "Three, Two. One"

Then they spot something leap over a car and then it grabs Lincoln and passes by the school.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?!" they all yell.

The figure then stops and turns around and races back and leaps off of Vanzilla and lands in front of them with a roar. It was a Dinosaur!

Some of them are shocked and or startled by this creature.

"Wow! Now that is so cool!" said Lana.

"What the heck?!" said Lola.

"This ….. I have never seen this kind of species?!" said Lisa in shock.

"Is that Jordan, Lopunny and Lincoln on the back?" asked Lucy.

And it was, they all get off the raptor. Lincoln and Jordan chuckle at how fast it all went.

"Now that, was fast!" said Jordan.

"Maybe we can race later to see who's faster. Vulture Bike vs Indoraptor" said Lincoln.

Jordan pets Dominic. "Now that sounds like a plan. What do you think boy? Wanna race later?"

Dominic roars in response. "I'll take that as a yes" replied Jordan.

They then see everyone else looking at the large meat eater.

"Looks like you got everyone's attention" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "Seems like it."

In Vanzilla Lynn is confused by this. "What the heck? What is going on?"

Lori then starts the engine. "We'll tell you on the way sis."

"And it's bound to mark some prehistoric conflicts in the mind! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan. And they drive off to school.

Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy approach them, same with their friends.

"Jordan, what the heck is that?" asked Cookie.

"Were you riding it?!" asked Joy.

"That is so cool and also scary" said Kat.

"That is one cool looking dinosaur" said Lana.

"Kinda intimidating if you ask me" said Lola.

"It looks like a grim reaper on claws and reptile skin. Wicked" said Lucy.

"What species is this thing? I have never seen its kind in any books I have read" said Lisa in shock.

They all start asking questions, and then Dominic silences them with his roar. "Okay guys, let's ease it down" said Linka as she intervenes.

Jordan then calms Dominic down with the help of Lincoln and Linka.

"Easy there big guy, no time for some trouble" said Lincoln.

"Let's tone down those claws now" said Linka.

Jordan hugs his head and rubs his face. "Shh, momma's here and I'm not letting you get startled and/or hurt. Let's be at peace here, okay?"

Dominic calms down and goes on all fours. Jordan then looks to all of her friends. "This is Dominic, his species is Indoraptor. Forged from the DNA of Velociraptor and Indominus Rex. He's from the same world where we rescued the dinosaurs. Supposedly he was built to be a weapon, but I saw something else. I saw a big dinosaur who is new to the world and scared with the cursed DNA of something he is not. So let's try to take it easy with him, I want him to get used to being around people and the first step is being with a few of them. Also he won't leave my side and either me, Lincoln and Linka are the ones who can calm him down and stop him from murdering everyone."

"So, no one crowd him" said Linka.

Lincoln looks to Lisa. "And don't even think about touching him or getting any DNA samples Lisa Marie Loud."

Lisa sighs. "Fine!"

Then Darcy approaches them. "Can I pet him?"

Jordan smiles. "Of course Darcy." She allows Darcy to approach the dinosaur and pet his head, and she giggles feeling his scaly head.

"He's so amazing" said Darcy.

Then they all hear the bell ring. "Well, time for class" said Timmy. He looks to Kick who was feeling happy. "Still feel good about winning the spelling bee yesterday?"

"You know it Timmy" he places his skateboard down. "Now will you excuse me I have to go and see how the trophy is doing." And he skates into the school.

Timmy chuckles. "And there goes the school's finest." He also heads into the school.

Everyone else heads in the school. Jordan hugs Dominic. "I'll see you around lunch time okay Dominic. Be good and keep this school safe from out here, if you wanna have some company the Pokemon are here. And no eating anyone or anything. Okay?"

Dominic nods and licks her. Jordan chuckles and pets his head. "That's my good boy."

He then pushes her a bit so she goes near Lincoln. They both chuckle at this. "Is it just me or does he know we're meant to be?" asked Lincoln.

"I think he knows" replied Jordan.

"He's one nice companion, and also an awesome mount" said Linka.

They then head into the school, leaving Dominic to wander the school grounds and sees Absol sitting on top of the school, Lopunny sitting underneath a tree and checks on Jordan's tablet and Arcanine napping near her.

He also sees other kinds of Pokemon interacting with each other on the school grounds. This seems awfully familiar, like an old memory of dinosaurs living in peace. Something Dominic is used to and happy to be a part of, and happy that everyone else was supporting in Jordan taking care of him.

Ever since the talk with the rest of the Royal Defenders and the FutureTech guys, they decided to let Jordan keep the Indoraptor. Martin and Victor were able to make adoption papers, but first they had to check if there was any signs of infections on the dinosaur, Jordan tells them that she used the pathogen shots they made. Martin was shocked she took them, but he knew it was for a good cause.

They still were confused as to why it attacked Boomer, but they cared little about it. Boomer is fine, just badly hurt and with a missing arm.

But under some new rules, Jordan has to maintain watch and care for the Indoraptor, he is not to go anywhere near Isla Cretacia, there will be surveillance observing the raptor and his behavior being in a new world and Jordan can be able to bring the big guy on missions and should Dominic do any trouble then they will have to put him down, for good. Something Jordan doesn't want, she believes that Dominic can change, it will take some time but she knows she can help him. And Dominic will try and adapt to this new life he has been given, but he still hates the earth he came from. He only wishes that the dinosaurs there retake their world from the humans who thought it was nice to sell their kind.

Dominic then uses his supersonic hearing and he detects everything around the school, he focuses on the sound of Jordan entering the classroom and taking her test. But then his hearing was occupied by the distant sounds of gunfire, there was trouble and that's when he runs away from the school.

All the Pokemon see this. "Oh no" said Absol.

(Somewhere downtown.)

A man with a shotgun comes out of the pharmacy with bags of drugs and money. The elderly owner cowers behind the register.

Police cars with white fang race to the scene.

Officer Schoffner leads them and then she looks to her left and sees a large dinosaur racing next to them and then racing ahead. She grabs her radio. "You guys saw that right?"

The armed gunman spots the cop cars and shoots at them, the officers and white fang take cover and shoot back.

But the gunman grabs the owner and uses him as leverage.

"Everyone! Cease fire!" said Officer Schoffner. They all stop firing, they know that the situation has gotten worse.

The gunman heads to his car, but then the pharmacist is no longer in his grasp. He was taken by something very fast, and then he sees the owner next to the cops. "What the heck?!"

He then points his shotgun and looks around. He looks at the cops and Faunus who all look up and then he feels some saliva on his shoulder and looks up.

Above him, clinging to the ceiling is a large and angry dinosaur hissing at him. He screams in horror as it roars and leaps onto him jaws first.

They all cover their eyes as to now witness this onslaught. They then hear the screams were gone and they spot the gunman being dragged towards the cops by the dinosaur.

The officers notice the man has some jaw marks on his shoulder and right arm and they have to take him to the hospital and then arrest him.

Officer Schoffner looks to the dinosaur. "Umm, thanks." She notices the saddle and the name Rosato on it. _'A new Royal Defender, and It's a dinosaur too. Nice.'_

The large dinosaur then leaves the scene and races back to Royal Woods Elementary. It does pass by Sienna's limo and she sees it as well. _'So that's what Gyro said about a dinosaur being part of the team. Seems as vicious as the Grimm."_

Dominic returns and makes it in time for the school to have lunch.

Jordan and her friends sit by the window and Dominic's head appears through. Jordan pets his head and gives him a steak and he eats it. "There you go big guy."

"That is so cool, and so scary too" said Sadie.

"How the heck did you actually get him?" asked Stella.

Jordan then tells them about her adventure with the Guardian into the earth of the dinosaurs. She even tells them of how Dominic was fast to trust her and how nice it was to have a bond with a large cold-blooded monster.

Eventually Jordan let's her friends pet them and he was okay with these girls touching him, but then Dominic hisses in anger.

"Okay, what did we do?" asked Mollie.

"I didn't do anything" said Sadie.

"Well, he's angry about something" said Cookie.

"Or someone" said Joy. She then points towards one person who is sitting alone, Rusty Spokes.

"Oh, I guess he hates he guy that Jordan hates. Like a lot" said Kat.

Jordan then hugs Dominic's head. "Calm down boy, he's not a threat. Yet."

Dominic does calm down, Rusty get startled when he sees the large dinosaur looking at him in anger and doing the "_ You're dead to me _" finger to the neck thing.

Lincoln and his pals see this. "Wow, he's one protective companion" said Lincoln.

"Rusty should be careful, this guy is going to be sticking by Jordan's side for a long time" said Linka.

"And I thought the Undertaker was scary when he does that" said Timmy.

"This guy sure beats him with intimidation and murderous intents" said Kick.

Lucy and her younger sisters watch all of this happening.

"That dinosaur is still so cool!" said Lana.

"He's like some kind of big puppy, who has large and scary claws" said Lola.

"Would still be nice of McKenzie told me about this, and also allow me to visit Isla Cretacia" said Lisa. "Research on dinosaurs is as fascinating as discovering the new Pokemon arriving to our town."

"Lisa, you know they have their reasons as to why you're not involved with FutureTech anymore. Do not push it!" demanded Lucy.

"Fine" complained Lisa.

Jordan then sees some blood on Dominic's teeth. "Dominic, what did you do?"

Dominic looks a bit nervous at this, luckily Absol arrives and tells her what he did while they were all in class.

"Talk about a crime fighter" said Liam.

"Well, he does have supersonic hearing" said Lincoln.

"Bad guys beware because this dino's got his ears on everything!" said Giggles.

Lincoln smiled knowing this dinosaur was a hero. _'Maybe we should visit Great Lake City next time, I'm sure they'll love seeing this big guy there.'_

Jordan looks to the nervous expression on Dominic's face. She then smiles and pets his head. "You did good boy, I'm proud of you." This makes him calm down and feel happy, knowing he did something good.

(Later.)

The last school bell rings and all of them leave the school.

"That was one hard test! Let's hope we pass" said Tabby.

"This test is the final thing if we're gonna go to middle school. Gonna be one heck of a graduation" said Stella.

"I know I studied hard on it" said Liam.

"Same, but let's not get our hopes up to much guys or we'll all be grading to the top!" said Giggles.

"How about we go someplace to celebrate?" asked Zach.

"As much fun that sounds, I'm gonna pass. Gunther and I have to go and try out some new wheels I got" said Kick. He hops onto his skateboard and races off.

"Not for me Zach. My dad's said we'll celebrate after we see our grades" said Clyde.

"Same with our parents" said Lincoln and Linka.

"I'm sure I aced it" said Timmy.

"We're going to the mall, you want in Jordan?" asked Kat.

"Sure" She then has an idea and looks to Dominic. "Or how about we ride there in style, dino style."

They look to Dominic who nods and lowers himself down on all fours.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Cookie.

"We don't wanna stress him out" said Sadie.

"Come on girls! This is gonna be our first time riding a dinosaur!" said Mollie. She already gets onto the Saddle with Lopunny.

They all decide to accept this and hop onto the large saddle with Jordan on front. She then sees Lincoln stand next to them on his Vulture with Linka, Absol, Arcanine and Timmy in the side car.

Jordan understand this and she looks ahead. "Last ones to the mall buys snacks for everyone!"

"Oh it is on!" yelled Lincoln.

"This is gonna be epic!" said Linka.

"Let's do this thing!" yelled Jordan's friends.

Dominic Roars and they all race off towards the mall.

To be continued …..

**A/N: A good aftermath and this dinosaur deserves to be part of the team and Jordan's ride. Lincoln does has his Vulture Bike so this is good for Jordan. Also, I have no clue which one is faster, Vulture Bike or Indoraptor. You guys decide who's the fastest! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/15/20.**


	293. Ch293 The Vampire Queen

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 293: The Vampire Queen.**

(Spellman Estate.)

Neil, Lincoln, Sunset, Gyro, Boomer and Linka had just finished playing a video game and are now in the kitchen, eating cookies and drinking soda.

"Man, that was one wicked and intense game" said Neil.

"And all we had to do was push the cart" said Linka.

"And then it turns into a free-for-all cluster fuck" said Boomer.

"I did well as Spy, and you did well as Demoman" said Lincoln.

"Well, he's Scottish and I'm Scottish. But I'm not black or have a one eye. Was that racist?" said Gyro.

"Now usually, I would do a game stream, but it's best to test it before I play it again. And I gotta love the speed of Scout" said Sunset.

"To be fair I think me being Soldier was awesome, also we should see how Sergei is doing since he played as Heavy at his place" said Neil.

"And let's not forget Uncle Leon, he was the medic" said Linka. "And Engineer is kinda cool, for someone who can build and pack up his sentries."

"I like Pyro, he's disturbing" replied Boomer.

"Just like you dude" replied Lincoln.

"Just by looking at Demoman, he kinda reminds me of Junkrat from Overwatch" Gyro then drinks his soda.

"Yeah" said Lincoln. Then he gets an idea, he places his soda down. "Okay, so we had a good game. I'll be on my room because Gyro just gave me an idea for a song!" Lincoln races back to his room, he does pass by Luna. "Hey sis, gotta go, have a song idea!"

Luna chuckles. "That's my musically talented bro." She then enters the kitchen and also eats some cookies. "So, what's new with the news Guardian?"

"Nothing on Amphibia and how to get back there. I've been going through the first library, I still have ten more to go within my tower. I haven't got word from Hollow in a while, in fact I can't even go to his dimension either. A strange and shadowy presence is stalking Runeterra. Lord Dominator's ship has been sighted in the realm of the DISK wars, she's keeping tabs on that wretched dimension and Also, the big coronation of Eclipsa Butterfly is coming up and we're all invited!" replied Gyro.

"Now that's what I like to hear, some really good news about the other dimensions" replied Linka.

"When' the big coronation?" asked Sunset.

"Well, for us it's at May 10" replied Gyro. "Don't know much about the timelines between here and Mewni."

"That's after the day of my sister Sabrina's birthday" said Neil.

"Looks like we got two parties to attend dudes" said Luna.

"We'll have to be on high alert, she wanted us to come because she knows we're the most ardent and loyal heroes and allies to her cause. She might have some enemies planning to kill her as well" replied Gyro.

"We'll make sure Lincoln is told about this as well" replied Boomer.

"And about Hollow, he could be busy fighting something evil or going someplace important or going on a date with Musa" replied Neil.

"Doesn't sound like him when he takes long dates and he has to tell us about his plan in entering an alternate Star Wars dimension" said Gyro.

"What's the era?" asked Linka.

"The clone wars" replied Gyro.

"Looks like he wants to see Palpatine dead early. Nice" replied Sunset.

"Yea, but he hasn't contacted me on when he wants to talk about his plan yet. Something is up and I don't like it at all" replied Gyro.

"Of course you'd get all worried" said someone above them.

"True he can be-" They all stop talking and look up, there they see someone hovering above them with a crimson red axe/guitar.

Wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue waist line skin tight jeans, brown cowboy style boots, yellow elbow length gloves and a large sunhat. Pale skin with two red holes on her neck and long black hair and fangs on her mouth. "Sup."

They all are jaw dropped at her. "Dang, someone looks hot" said Luna.

"Thanks" the floating woman then hovers down and stands on her feet. "Hey Gyro, long time no see."

"Marceline Abadeer, or should I call you Marceline the Vampire Queen" said Gyro.

They all remain silent and look at Gyro. "Did you say vampire queen?" asked Boomer.

"I did" replied Gyro.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a vampire, I'm actually half. My mom is a human and my dad is the lord of the Night-o-sphere, or in this case he's a demon. I became a vampire when I consumed the powers of the recent Vampire king, nice and reasonable dude too" replied Marceline.

"Should we be terrified?" asked Neil. "Because I don't feel intimidated by her."

She then turns into a large wolf like creature. **"How about now?"**

They all remain silent and look to her large shape shifting form. "Nope, not intimidating." said Neil.

She then turns back. "Worth a try."

"Now that was sick dude" said Luna.

"Thanks, I got that from one of the vampires I drained" replied Marceline. "I can also turn invisible, self-heal and have immense vampire strength, though I hate the sunlight and garlic."

"That explains the outfit" replied Linka.

"Typical vampire strengths and weaknesses" said Boomer. "Can you turn into a bat?"

"You saw me turn into a giant werewolf. So obviously I can turn into a bat and more" replied Marceline.

"Now I'm afraid to ask" said Boomer.

Gyro then intervenes. "Why the hell are you here Marceline? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your girlfriend in the Land of Ooo?"

"Wait a minute! She's from the Land of Ooo? The place where those mutant monster came from and attacked our world?" asked Luna.

"I sure am, also Bonnie is busy with her little brother Neddy, so I decided to go ahead and go to the one place that could save me from the suffering of boredom. This world, and it has been a long time since I've seen human standards" replied Marceline.

"Marcy, humans are returning to build civilization. Remember Finn's mom?" said Gyro.

"Yeah, but they're taking kinda slow and long to rebuild. So I decided to visit the place where humans still have cities, homes and good plumbing" replied Marceline.

Boomer laughs at the last part she said. "So true!"

"What about your friends? Clearly you could just hang out with either Finn or Jake, or LSP" said Gyro.

"All of them are busy dude, Simon is visiting Prismo right now" said Marceline.

Gyro knows that Simon (formerly Ice King) is still searching for a way to get Betty back.

Marceline then flies around and hovers near the ceiling fan. "So anyways, mind if I check out this world? I won't hurt and/or kill anyone, and I won't do any pranks either."

They all look to each other. "Fine, but you're not going alone. Some of us will be escorting you through the town" said Neil.

"Sounds cool with me" said Marceline. "And you look like a chick who knows good music, I can hang out with you."

Luna chuckles. "Thanks, and it's nice to hang out with someone who has a girlfriend as well."

"You got one kid?" asked Marceline.

"Sam Sharp is here name and I am Bisexual" replied Luna.

Marceline lands next to her and they fist bump. "Cool beans dude. Now let's get this thing started!"

They all leave the Spellman home, but then they see Gyro headed to the great gate. "Where are you going Guardian?" asked Linka.

"You guys keep an eye on her, I have to get back to Karazhan and continue my search on finding out more about Amphibia" replied Gyro.

Marceline does recall Gyro saying he's trying to search for two things. A dangerous and powerful witch and a way to some dangerous new world. "Yo! You can visit the land of Ooo's library, they have tons of weird and mysterious books you can check out."

Gyro smiles. "I'll keep that in mind. You have fun now and don't do anything stupid." He then passes through the great gate.

Marceline chuckles. "He still doesn't trust me."

"Okay then, let's get going. Luna contact the others and tell them we have some company, and when I meant others I meant those who understand the standards to the same look of Marceline" said Neil.

"You got it pops" Luna pulls out her phone and starts texting the others.

They all hop into their different cars and take off towards the town of Royal Woods.

"You know, it feels nice to be in an actual car again. I think I was in one before? It's been more than a thousand years" said Marceline.

"A thousand years?! Wow! Now that's a long time of boredom" replied Sunset.

"The Guardian has the same aging issues too, so like me we like to keep ourselves occupied as best we can, but now that Bonnibel is with me, I don't have to worry" replied Marceline.

"I know that name is probably your girlfriend, but let's save the talk for later" said Linka.

"You got it kid" replied Marceline.

(Later, Royal Woods mall.)

They park their rides near the mall and they see Sam, Dana, Becky, Lori, Carol and Lucy? Waiting by the main entrance.

"Hey girls, what the heck is Lucy doing here?" asked Neil.

"She needed someone to escort her to the mall" replied Lori.

"There's a new book on vampires of melancholia" said Lucy. "And I wanna be the first one to snag one."

"Vampires huh, well look no further" said Marceline as she hovers above them.

They gasped at this girl, not because her hovering over them, but because of how she looks.

"A-Are you a-a-a Vampire?!" asked Lucy.

Marceline chuckles. "Let's see, I hate garlic and the sunlight, I drink blood when I feel like it, and I can change into a bat and do all sorts of invisible mischief."

Lucy smiles. "Wicked!"

"She's half a vampire, the other half is all demon" replied Linka.

Lucy grins hearing that. "Bonus!"

"Wow, nice look. So, should we go in or something?" asked Becky.

"We should, the sun here is bright and a little annoying. Even though I'm protected I don't wanna stick out here for long" replied Marceline.

They all venture inside. They do see some familiar faces in the mall. Manny and Frida visiting the local mall arcade, Kick and Gunther coming out of the skateboard store, Johnny and his sister Mary coming out of the book store, The Dazzles coming out of the music store, Tyler and Jennifer headed into a science store and Gwen and Lily and Loona and her pups walking towards a store for baby stuff.

"Looks like mom is here" said Sunset. "With Aunt Loona and her pups."

"My trio sisters are here to get some inspiration before their next tour" said Sam.

"Good for them babe, Lincoln's back home making a new song" said Luna.

"There are a lot of familiar faces here" said Linka.

"Been a long while since I've been in a place with this many humans" chuckled Marceline. She does notice something "Though, some of these guys don't look human." She means the Faunus.

"Okay, so you guys do what you do while Boomer and I are gonna run some errands" said Neil.

"I gotta check what's new in the book store" said Boomer.

"Meet you at the food court pops" said Luna.

They all head their separate ways, though Boomer goes to another direction and realizes he wasn't with Neil. "Oh no, I'm lost! Oh wait, there he is!" Boomer runs after him.

At Reiningers, the girls meet up with Leni, Fiona, Miguel and Jackie and Mandee. "Hey guys, look who else is here?" said Sunset.

"Oh my gosh girl! Nice look" said Miguel.

"Thanks, I wear this so I won't get burned by the sun" replied Marceline.

"Well it suits you, you got other outfits that keep you safe from total sun burn?" asked Fiona.

Marceline chuckles. "A lot, but I don't get sun burn, I will literally die under the rays of the sun. It will kill me slowly and painfully."

They remain silent. "This just got awkward" said Jackie.

"And now I feel like getting more sunblock for when summer hits" said Mandee.

"I'm regretting planning on getting a tan for summer" said Fiona.

Marceline chuckles at their freaked out expressions. "Come on gals! Let's get to shopping!"

"Luckily, it's a sale today!" said Leni. They all head throughout the store and shop for items.

Lori then notices Lucy was still with them. "I thought you were going to check on the new book of VOM?"

"That can wait, I wanna hang out with you guys" replied Lucy with a smile.

Lori smirks. "You just wanna hang out with a literal vampire don't you?"

"Yes" replied Lucy.

(After one shopping spree.)

They all meet back at the food court with what they purchased. They see that Neil and Boomer are already there, and Gwen, Lily, Loona, Fenrir and Felicia.

"Hey girls, you all look like you had a fun time" said Neil.

"We did and Marceline looked so good in all the clothes!" said Dana.

"What? Did you guys also make a stop to buy Lingerie?" chuckled Loona.

They could see the blushing and nervous faces and the sly look Marceline was giving off.

They were shocked that they actually did. "Oh good lord, you guys actually did!" said Boomer.

"I needed some new looks whenever I'm along with Bonnibel" replied Marceline.

"I wasn't looking dad, I instead escorted Lucy to check out on her book" replied Linka.

"And I got it" replied Lucy.

Gwen sighs in relief. "And thank goodness for that, the last thing we need is having two girls way too young seeing things they aren't ready yet."

Neil looks to Luna and Sam. "You two bought some didn't you?"

Luna and Sam chuckled nervously and turned red. "Of course you two did" replied Gwen.

They all take their seats. "So, did you guys order for us?" asked Leni.

"We did, the food will be here shortly. Mostly a lot of fries" said Boomer.

"I'd prefer a lot of ketchup" said Marceline.

"Why? Don't you need blood or something?" asked Becky.

"Well yeah, but in order to keep myself from going feral I can also drink the color red instead" replied Marceline with her eyes glowing evilly.

Boomer is scared, his airship has some red paint on it. _'Oh hell no!'_

"A vampire who can drink the color red as well as blood, that would leave the colors grey. Nice" said Lucy.

"Sounds like a fashion zone turning into bland. Now I'm scared" said Jackie.

"Literally shocked right now. Does that mean you drink all kinds of red? Even pink?" asked Lori.

"Yeah, there was this one time where I explored with Finn and Jake into the abandoned sand kingdom to look for the spoon of prosperity and then we were caved in by sand, Jake was a complete dork and ate all my red erasers and I almost went feral and wanted to eat him. Finn came with a ruby but it was actually an emerald because Finn was color blind. Jake kept me controlled and tried to eat me instead, I was able to get my cool on when PB arrived and I drained some of her pink, she's alive but she was angry and she used the spoon of prosperity to regain her color back" said Marceline.

They were all amazed and horrified by that story.

"Well, that was very informative" replied Linka.

"I feel scared all over again" said Boomer.

"Jake must've been one dumb idiot" said Loona.

"So, is there anything else we should know about you? Do you have any friends?" asked Mandee.

"Well, next to my GF, PB. I do have other gal pals I sometimes hang out with, they're mostly royalty within the Land of Ooo. Slime Princess, Hotdog Princess, Breakfast Princess, Muscle Princess, Princess-Princess-Princess, Berry Princess, Skeleton Princess, Ice cream Princess, Crab Princess, Doctor Princess, though in hindsight she's not really a princess and then there's LSP" said Marceline.

"LSP?" they asked.

"Lumpy Space Princess, and be lucky I did not bring her here otherwise you guys might get annoyed and end up trying to kill her" said Marceline.

"Yeah, I can imagine that already" said Loona as she feeds her pups with their bottles of milk.

"She must be really annoying, why are you friends with her dude?" asked Luna.

"Let's just say she needs friends and when we first hung out it was pretty fun, and crazy" replied Marceline.

Sam chuckles. "Rebellious teen vampire. Sounds like a book title."

"Tell us more about the things you've done" said Leni.

Marceline then tells them all the adventures she had within the world she came from. From first meeting and teasing Finn and Jake. Trying to help Ice King remember who he is. Playing tricks on Finn and Jake. Trying to get her friends stuff back. Laughing at how scared Jake was at her. Dealing with her demon dad. Being tricked into taking the charge as Ruler of the Night-o-Sphere. Riding giant gold fish. Hanging out with Princess Bubblegum when her reign was overthrown. Looking for the music store with the sickest axes. Getting help from PB in getting her stuffed bear back. And then telling them about the Great Gumball war and almost seeing their homeworld get destroyed by Glob.

They remained shocked at everything she just said, and now Neil is getting second thoughts about one day exploring that world.

They continued sharing stories to each other, about all they have been through and Marceline tells them on how she met Gyro, which was during the Gumball wars. Gyro came when he detected the presence of pure chaos, he tried to help Betty out of Glob, well tried. Though Gyro and Marceline questioned why the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant was late to the freaking fight?! He just came there and said. "We heard there was a war." and the fight was all over!

They were all fascinated by that story the most, and confused about this weird elephant thing she mentioned.

Marceline does show them how she drinks red. To some it was cool, to others it was like imagining a cute red dress turning bland.

(Skip, Spellman Estate.)

They all made it back home, the rest of their friends also went back to their homes.

"You know I don't mind coming back here again. Maybe I'll show myself to Lucy and her Mortician's club" said Marceline.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that" chuckled Sunset.

"It was nice hanging out with another cool teen, even though you are a vampire" said Leni.

"And thanks for telling me about the worlds you guys came from. Maybe I can ask Gyro if I can visit those worlds too" said Marceline.

Neil chuckles. "Well, have fun reasoning with him."

Then Linka recalls something. "Hey dad, what did you guys do days ago in the Philippines?"

Neil then frowns and recalls what he, Leon and Sergei did.

_(Flashback.)_

_Neil: Holy shit! Run!_

_Sergei: She's everywhere! Where did she fucking go?!_

_Leon: Something's here! Something's here!_

_They star running around with their flashlights and rosaries._

_Sounds of screeching._

_Neil: Run for it! This shit's not worth is anymore!_

_Sergei: Leon! Where the fuck are you?!_

_Leon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! It's got me! IT'S fucking got me!_

_White Lady screaming!_

_(End flashback.)_

They all see the uneasy and scarred look on Neil's face.

"Dad? You okay pops?" asked Luna.

Neil snaps back to reality and looks at them. "I'm fine. I just ….. Don't wanna talk about what we did days ago, ever!"

They all knew it must've been horrible, so they decided not to ask anymore.

"Okay, well I should be headed back home now. Maybe I can bring some of my friends with me next time I come back here. But only the ones who won't be annoying and cause trouble" said Marceline.

"Nice plan, keep that in mind" said Gwen. Lily giggles at the teddy bear shirt she got.

Marceline waves goodbye to them and then heads through the portal.

"Well, we should head back inside. I have to make dinner" said Neil.

They all head back into the house. Luna makes a beeline to her shared room with her brother.

"Hey bro, you wouldn't believe what we –" She then sees her little brother Lincoln fast asleep on his desk and with the song he made all done.

Luna smiles and sits next to him, she then sees the lyric sheet with the title. _"Junkrat vs Demoman."_

To be continued …..

**A/N: I miss Adventure Time so much, a shame it had to end and it was one of the greatest mystery cartoons I have ever seen, just like Gravity Falls and Star vs the Forces of Evil. And coming soon on May 10 will be the coronation of Eclipsa Butterfly and it will get crazy. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/16/20.**


	294. Ch294 May the 4th be Musical

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 294: May the 4****th**** be musical**

(Spellman Estate, music studio.)

Neil finally arrives. "Okay, so we're all here and ready for whatever song Luna, Sam and Lincoln have made."

Among them are also Lincoln, Linka, Sunset, Luna, Sam, Gwen, Sergei, Boomer and Gyro, and Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez.

Luna and Lincoln look to the two pre-teens in the room watching them.

"Why are they here again?" asked Luna in annoyance.

"They said they wanted to see how we make music, but not as famous or popular. Just our normal musical get together" replied Sergei.

Luna and Lincoln didn't really feel happy with their presence. This made things awkward. "You guys wanna bet this will turn into a fight?" asked Boomer.

"No!" they all replied.

"Okay, so which song do we start?" asked Neil.

"We should start with little bro's, he made a song yesterday and he said it was inspired after playing a game and it will have some cursing so just a little heads up" said Luna.

"Inspired by a game?" asked Sunset. Then she realizes. "Oh! Team Fortress 2!"

"The game we played yesterday?" asked Gyro.

"Sounds cool, who's singing in it?" asked Boomer.

"You two" replied Lincoln.

"Huh?" asked Gyro.

"Excuse me?" asked Boomer.

Linka then hands them the lyric sheets and they read it. "Oh I get it! I'm Junkrat! Honestly I thought I'd play Pyro's role" said Boomer.

"Boomer, Pyro doesn't speak. In fact I don't even know what Pyro even says with that mask on him" said Neil.

"Why am I Demoman? Is it because I'm Scottish?" asked Gyro.

"Yes" replied Lincoln as he checks the recording table.

Gyro sighs. "Of course you'd say that. Let's get this over with."

"This should be good" replied Sergei with a slight chuckle. _'Why am I here anyway?'_

Gyro and Boomer get into the room and ready their microphones. "You guys ready?" asked Linka.

"As ready as we'll ever be" replied Boomer and Gyro.

They then start the beat. Aussie style first!

Boomer: _You know, I'm no DJ. But you can always count on me to spin that Shi-(Alarm clock sound!)_

_Like a Riptire, to a lit match.  
I'm about to explode on this track.  
That's right, Junkrat primed and ready!  
I'll have you bouncin' high as Betty!_

_Send you flying' right outta your boots!  
I'd call that a fine howdyado! (Bye-bye.)  
Demoman, better head back to your base.  
Oh wait - I flattened the place! (Sorry.)_

_I get paid loads thanks to payloads.  
No joke – I'll leave your bank broke!  
Lay low, because I'm on a roll.  
Get it? Fire in the hole!_

_You look sad like a bomb that got defused.  
Are you mad cause I got more balls than you?  
PHD, call me Dr. Boom!  
Hope you got a plan B, cause you're getting knocked up._

Gyro: _Eww!_

_I smell trash a burnin'.  
Must be this disgusting scrappy vermin.  
No worry, I'll demolish the freak.  
After all, he's a homage to me!_

_Talkin' explosives? I wrote the book.  
Everything you know, you just took.  
You're not my rival, you're just a fan.  
Junkrat's first name must be Stan. (Ha!)_

_All he wanted as an autograph.  
I'll sign a grenade and launch it back. (Here you go!)  
Mine move faster, hide you bastard.  
Area controlled, time to capture!_

_I've got plenty of sticky bombs.  
You're wimpy mines are gimpy ones.  
So come a little closer, click you're done.  
Bloody hell! Me whiskey's gone! (No!)_

Both: _This town ain't big enough for both of us!_

_Stick around and someone's bound to blow it up._

_Setting you on fire._

_Then I'll liquefy ya!_

Gyro: _Time to meet you're maker!_

Boomer: _Time that you retire!_

Gyro: _You should blow some hell on your face you wee little lad!_

Boomer: _Oh what a day! What a lovely day! (For what?)  
For some mayhem, wouldn't ya say? (Yay!)  
You call me a fan but I do your job better!  
Whenever you're off on another long bender._

_What a role model, hung over much?  
Throw you in the drunk tank - sober up.  
Even if you're not in my line of sight.  
I got a bangin' bank shot - dynamite!_

_I'm immune to any mine I drop.  
Boohoo, you lost an eye, Cyclops!  
I lost my whole leg and yet.  
I still find a way to stay a step ahead!_

_I take no fall damage, ain't afraid of height.  
Survived an apocalypse, it was a delight.  
Even if you kill me, I'm not done explodin'.  
Can't keep up? You're stuck reloadin'._

Gyro: _You've got a few tangled wires.  
Forget explosive, stick with tires!  
You may have range, I'm an expert in melee.  
I'll take a nine iron right to your brain mate!_

_What a pansy, pransin' about.  
Head full of eyeballs, I'll whack em out.  
You want the high ground? I wouldn't dare.  
I can strafe while I'm in the air. (Wee!)_

_I've got skill, you need only luck.  
Guts and glory, mostly guts!  
They'll have to glue you back together in hell.  
With a closed casket at your wake as well._

_Keep your gold, I have intelligence.  
You're a psycho, I fight with elegance.  
Turn this rat to a pile of junk.  
Even while I'm half-blind and drunk. (Kill em' all!)_

Both: _This town and bit enough for both of us._

_Stick around and someone's bound to blow it up._

_Setting you on fire._

_Then I'll liquefy ya!_

Gyro_: Time to meet you're maker!_

Boomer_: Time that you retire!_

Boomer: _I do have a high IQ, by that I mean income quota.  
The only cache you'll take form me, is the kind that'll blow up!_

_Nobody knows who you are anymore.  
This rap is your resurrection. (Your welcome.)  
You're nowhere near my level.  
Then again you lack the depth perception._

_Just read the comments under this song.  
Something tells me you're gonna bomb.  
My bodyguard will bust you up!  
_Roadhog: _**Argh, what is gonna shut you up?**_

Boomer: _My limp won't hinder victory since I have the better half.  
You laid the blueprints for me, you're truly a demo, man!_

Gyro: _If I'm your blueprint, why aren't you an improvement?  
You're a lightweight and a nuisance, with a side kick who thinks you're useless. (True.)  
The outback taught you survival skills, but you're no built for fightin'.  
If you're so rich then where'd you get your weapons? Dumpster diving? (Yup!)_

_Now we're talking trash.  
Since you actually set that standard. (Rubbish!)  
Beware the dangers of radiation.  
Wait, you are the cancer!_

_My liver is in better shape than you.  
And I drink as much as you weight – times two!  
Not so bloody cocksure now?  
Head on home to Junkertown!_

_Oh that's right, you got locked out!_

Both: _This town ain't big enough for both of us._

_Stick around and someone's bound to blow it up._

_Setting you on fire._

_Then I'll liquefy ya!_

Gyro_: Time to meet you're maker!_

Boomer_: Time that you retire!_

The two of them remove their headsets.

"There was so much insults back there" said Gyro. "And it felt good being Demoman, for once."

"Junkrat would love this song, and nice touch adding the Roadhog recorded voice Lunes" said Boomer.

"Was able to snag some voices from other worlds to make it work, also this was Lincoln's idea" replied Luna.

The others clap at the rap battle song they did. "Now that was, kinda mean" said Sergei.

"Team Fortress vs Overwatch? We should make another one" said Neil.

Sunset chuckles. "Maybe next time dad. So whats next?"

"I'm afraid to see what happens when Junkrat meets Demoman, chances it's going to get explosive!" said Linka.

"Or they might team up and blow everything to smithereens" replied Boomer.

"So true" replied Gyro.

Frida was impressed by what Lincoln made and choosing the right guy to match the song. _'He's pretty good, I guess Luna helped him become the next musical family member. He is so lucky!'_

Lincoln and Linka then reset everything after storing the song into the computer. "Let's go with the two songs Luna made. Dad you're up" said Lincoln.

"Oh hell yeah" said Neil as he enters. He then checks the lyric sheet and puts on his headset. "Oh, so we're doing a "We hate the Nazi's thing" Awesome!"

"Got the idea last month after seeing some video game ads online, I think it was called Wolfenstein" said Luna.

"I know that game. I never got a chance to play it" said Sunset.

"Same, but I know it's bloody and has so much shooting and Nazi's" said Lincoln.

Neil then puts on his headset. "Let's kill it up people!"

They start the beat.

Neil: _(Chuckles.) Now I know why you call yourselves the master race._

_Because damn you bastards can run like hell. (Laughs!)_

_Nazi's must be masochists. (Why?)  
Because they asked for this. (Oh.)  
I'm BJ Blazkowicz, the opposite of pacifists.  
I came to cleanse the planet of oppressive savages._

_The statue of liberty has the only ass I'd kiss. (Damn!)_

_I came to shake the game up, make the water choppy. (Whoa!)  
First I need some wheels man, I'm feeling really wobbly.  
But I'm rollin' with the punches just like my papa taught me.  
I'm like a new colossus, got up and started walking._

_Somebody tell the Fuhrer to call off his paparazzi.  
We're not big fans of propaganda because we are not sheep.  
Watch me drop each Nazi, like an awfully hot pot of coffee.  
That's a lot of blood for one body, if you got a problem bitch, then call mommy!_

"_Frau, help its Terror Billy!" That's right I'll scare you silly!  
A nation tainted with your hatred, makes it very filthy.  
Aw shit! Did I trigger you bigot?  
When I slit your neck open let it split like a spigot?_

_I'll plant this axe in your face, slash out your throat!  
Bash in your skull, snap every bone!  
Crackshot your heads pop, and explode!  
Soaked in Nazi blood, head to toe._

_I gotta believe in a world._

_Where Nazi's are not on top._

_And the people are heard._

_Call of this Holocaust!_

_Do you remember when this torch was burning brighter?!_

_Must be a sign that now's the time to stoke the fire!_

_I don't know why you Nazi's rally behind this fucking blowfish.  
Sit down and listen to this strictly clinical diagnosis.  
_

_Mr. Hitler - a sadistic little rager.  
Psychopathic, bitchy, narcissistic dictator.  
Disposition of a child with belligerent behavior.  
But he'll shit and piss himself before he gets me into danger._

_I got this toilet paper with some swastikas on em'.  
So if you gotta wipe your bottom, not a problem, I brought em.  
I can prescribe you cyanide, gotta swallow all of em'.  
And if I knew Adolf's father I would've bought em some condoms. (Yeah!)_

_Oh, thank got I'm not a chip off the block.  
'Cause I'm not like the man my father was.  
My mama's gone, but not all is lost.  
I'm in a holocaust and it's gotta stop._

_I don't wanna, but if I gotta drop a bomb.  
I'll do it, not a qualm.  
Listen to my gritty inner monologue.  
The new colossus has gotten up._

_Cannons ignite, meltdown your skin.  
Shatter your spine, rip limb from limb.  
Swallow your pride, might make you choke.  
You should take that milkshake to go._

_I want freedom!_

_Give me liberty or give me death._

_Let's get even._

_I'm in deep but I keep my head._

_And I'll lead em'!_

_Run on empty till the endings dead._

_I want (what?)_

_I said, I want (what?)_

_I said, I want (what?)_

_I said, I want freedom. Now!_

_Mama told me "Grow up to be anything you want kid."  
Won't become a racist motherfucker like my pops did.  
I left for the army and I went to war undaunted.  
If you got a problem make like a nuke and drop it._

_Got a date with death, but damn it's made me all the wiser.  
Turning dirty Nazi German's into fertilizer.  
Any final words? Every single time it's "Scheisse!"  
I don't call it crime if you're a Hitler - sympathizer._

_Try to put me down like a dog who got the rabies.  
Soon you'll see the animal if you go near my babies.  
Call myself a gentleman, I'd never hit a lady.  
General Engel doesn't count, that bitch is fucking crazy!_

_I gotta believe in a world._

_Where Nazi's are not on top._

_And the people are heard._

_Call of this Holocaust!_

_Do you remember when this torch was burning brighter?!_

_Must be a sign that now's the time to stoke the fire!_

Neil takes in some breathes after that. "Wow, that was awesome and blood pumping!"

"That sounded very messed up. But awesome!" said Sam. "You did good going against Nazism with this song Lunes."

"Thanks, but it's not over yet" said Luna. "Mom! Come on! You're in for the next one with dad."

Gwen is shocked, but she goes in. "Gotta say, that song was wicked. Would make Hitler very angry right now."

Luna chuckles. "Then bring it! I ain't afraid of that bastard kraut."

The others were still impressed by the song. Manny and Frida did not know this song had so many bad words in it. But to Frida, it was impressive.

Lincoln and Linka then give them the thumbs up that they're ready.

Neil and Gwen both look to the new lyric sheets. "Oh, so it's a duo song kinda thing, nice" said Neil.

"Let's do it then" replied Gwen.

They start the beat.

Neil: _These are the moments!_

_That will go down in history._

_Evils among us._

_And it will live on in infamy!_

_That the best you got?  
Then your best won't do.  
You among wolves now.  
And these are our woods._

Gwen: _One thing papa taught me.  
Weak is something I cannot be.  
Giving up is not an option, sorry.  
Listen up all you Nazi's!_

_If you get my back on ropes, I'll fight on.  
I'm the reason why you keep a nightlight on.  
But I'm a lot worse than a bad dream.  
Been a minute since these German's had sleep.  
_Neil: _Scheisse!_

Gwen: _If you ask me after this.  
The SS will have had their asses kicked!  
Fact, or my last name ain't Blazkowicz.  
And you know BJ is my daddy, bitch!_

_Herr Hitler was scared of him.  
Better double up fear with the terror twins.  
Nothing gonna come between us.  
If you try, trust me then you're gonna see blood!_

_No I'm not a monster, but yeah I'm scary.  
I've already said it's hereditary.  
Came prepared to light Paris up.  
Raise all your swastikas and tear em' up!_

_Do you run with the wolves, or do you run with the sheep?  
I've seen the evil you've sewn and now its justice you'll reap._

_I sure hate sauerkraut, bad.  
Anybody want some? Nah, I doubt that.  
Throw it in the trash and it out fast.  
You can bet that I'm gonna have a proud dad._

Neil: _You've got the heart of a lion!_

_The eye of a tiger!_

_Breath of a dragon!_

_We are lighting a fire, cause'._

_These are the moments that will go down in history._

_No more am I the lone wolf, you're gonna hunt with me!_

Gwen: _Even at a young age.  
Wasn't on a playground, I was on a gun range.  
Daddy never wanted me to be unsafe.  
So when I got older he gave me a 12 gage!_

_So what if I'm a Youngblood.  
I'm running on much more than luck.  
Both of us are far from underdogs.  
Gotta be a wolf if you wanna run with us._

_Dead is how I like my Nazi's.  
Gonna make Adolf cry for mommy.  
Speaking of mothers, mines a legend.  
Fighting a war at nine months pregnant._  
Neil: _Damn!_

Gwen: _Talk about a role model.  
I was the kinda daughter that you don't coddle.  
'Cause a Blazko's always on full throttle.  
The new colossus is about to double!_

_If you don't run with the wolves, you must be one with the sheep.  
If there's not saving you soul then I'll just put you to sleep._

_Could we possibly.  
Live in a world of peace and harmony?  
Like that'll happen, honestly.  
But killing Nazi's is fun, we all agree!_

Niel: _You've got the heart of a lion!_

_The eye of a tiger!_

_Breath of a dragon!_

_We are lighting a fire, cause'._

_These are the moments that will go down in history._

_No more am I the lone wolf, you're gonna hunt with me!_

Neil and Gwen removes their headsets and see everyone else clapping, so they take a bow.

"Now that was one awesome duet" said Boomer.

"It's like you two were waging war in song" said Sergei. "And it would truly insult Nazi's."

"Glad I got over eating sauerkraut, honestly why did I like eating that stuff with peanut butter in a sandwich?" said Lincoln.

"Same, but I mixed mine with jelly. Glad I'm over it" said Linka.

"That was kinda, cool and scary" said Frida.

"That's the point kid" replied Sunset.

"Well, that was fun. Who's next to sing?" asked Neil.

"Still you pops" Luna hands him the lyric sheets. "Sam and I made the lyrics to this song. This is just gonna be a you thing."

Gwen kisses his cheek. "Have fun dear" she then leaves the recording area and stands with the others.

Neil smiles at the lyrics. "To honor the meaning of this day, May four, or should I say: May the fourth."

Gyro chuckles. "Would be nice if Hollow was here to hear this one."

Sam starts with the keyboard beats.

Neil: _I'm a dark lord - who's got no competition.  
I'm not what you'd call a politician.  
Cuz I didn't run for my position.  
I took it with the force - It's strong with this one!_

_So don't be shocked when you're my next victim.  
Any rebels left? Then I'm gonna sixty six em'.  
Like moisture farmers with good income.  
You'll no longer be in existence!_

_You're hatred is only gonna make you stronger!  
You want a plot twist? I am you're father! (No!)  
Now do my bidding, bantha fodder.  
All I wanna hear from you is – Roger! Roger!_

_Listen, if your name is Luke can I ask you a hand?  
Tell me where is the rest of your pitiful little band?  
Cut me in half, I'll come back from the dead.  
And at long last the Sith will have their revenge!_

_There's a war in the stars tonight.  
And the dark side has come to shut out the light.  
Wanna make a deal? Strike the bargain right.  
Otherwise, sweet dreams in that carbonite!_

_Uh oh, Solo's triggered! Sorry Han.  
Careful where you put your next target on.  
Don't make me drop a Grand Moff Tarkin Bomb.  
With my fire rhymes - watch out Alderaan!_

_We'll send em running._

_If they got nothing to fight for._

_Stomp out their hope._

_The dark side is coming._

_We'll give you something to die for._

_Stomp out their hope!_

_Buckle up, hit the jets hard.  
That's not a suggestion – it's a threat, darth.  
Even if I give you a parsec head start.  
You'll get as far as the second death star._

_This ain't a pod race, but you wanna bet?  
The dice might be rigged, have you rolled em' yet?  
Mess with the rebels and you're in overhead.  
I'll be the Sarlaac to your Boba Fett._

_I'm like Yoda - with oversized robes and yet.  
I took down an empire - never broke a sweat.  
I'll destroy your war machines and battledroids.  
I'm the reason Palpatine has hemorrhoids._

_Yeah, I'm a little short for a storm trooper.  
I only stand out cuz I'm not a poor shooter.  
Checkmate, Vader you can say goodbye now.  
Kenobi status – got the high ground. (Hello there.)_

_Scheming like a hologram.  
Cuz I'm seeing right through all your plans.  
Meanwhile, I'll raise the bar like a Skywalker.  
Cuz I hate losing more than Chewbacca!_

_From Kashyyyk, to Tattooine.  
Kamino's seas, Endo's forests, Jakku's heat.  
I bring swag like a fashionable Naboo Queen.  
Trapped between red and green blaster beams!_

_It's a tragedy - that I had to trash your fleet.  
Cuz now we have to clean up that debris.  
This galaxy ain't safe for traitors.  
Now let's see the color of your lightsaber!_

_We're fed up with running._

_If we got something to fight for._

_We still got hope!_

_We know that you're coming._

_But we still got something to fight for!_

_We still got hope!_

Everyone stands up and claps at that song. "Now that was truly awesome!" said Sergei.

"Wow! Nice song guys!" said Linka.

Neil felt proud to sing that. "May the force be with us all!"

"Always" said Hollow. They all get startled by his sudden presence.

"What the hell?!" asked Gyro.

"Sweet mother of pearl! What the heck?!" yelled Sergei.

"Where did you come from?!" asked Gwen.

"Oh god! That was startling!" said Sunset.

"Dude!" yelled Luna and Sam.

"You're that guy who fought with us in Miracle City!" said Manny and Frida.

Hollow chuckles. "Sorry about that, but I felt an odd presence in the force and it led me here, and I was right. Nice song too, makes me feel happy with myself and the legacy I forged. Sort of."

"Dude, where the hell were you? I've been trying to call you since!" asked Gyro.

"We can discuss that later, right now I would like to be part of the next song. Which I know is also Star Wars based" replied Hollow.

"Yeah, sure thing dude. Though we're gonna need Sergei on this one too" replied Luna.

"Okay then" said Sergei. He and Hollow enter the room and they pass by Neil. "Have fun you two."

Luna and Sunset hand them the lyric sheets, Hollow removes his helmet and smiles. "Ah, Han Solo. Nice one."

"Let's do this, and why am I Lando?" asked Sergei.

"It felt right man" said Sam.

They started the beat with a classic Cantina funk theme from Tattooine, then it became western themed.

Hollow: _Captain of the Millennium Falcon.  
Galactically unmatched with talent.  
My track records have been getting' around.  
I even, had a plaque up at Jabba's palace._

_A scoundrel you don't wanna throw down with.  
I'll navigate an asteroid field for the challenge.  
Even if I got a really bad feeling about it.  
She don't look like much, she got it where it counts kid._

_It'll cost if you want a ride.  
Half now and the rest on the other side.  
Point five past lightspeed on this flight.  
But no refunds if Alderaan is fried._

_Wonder why all my bars are tight?  
Cuz I write raps while trapped in carbonite.  
Got rhymes so hot like a Tauntaun hide.  
The kind that'll keep you warm on Hoth at night._

_Get on my side in a Chewbacca fight.  
If you wanna keep your arm sockets tight.  
Han what's wrong with the hyperdrive?  
I promise, this doesn't happen often guys._

_But I'll improvise, I do not rehearse.  
Like when I smuggle all the money outta Jabba's purse.  
Never hesitant to put my quickdraw to work.  
Greedo would agree with me – cuz I shot him first!_

_Barkeep, sorry about the mess.  
Lost count of the bounties up on my head.  
Boba Fett said I owe a debt?  
Too bad that the Sarlaac got boba-fed!_

_Just heard that the hutts are placing large bets.  
That I'll make the kessel run in less than twelve parsecs.  
I don't need the force, just simple tricks and nonsense.  
So you can forget whatever rubbish Obi-Wan said!_

Hollow and Sergei: _got an Asteroid field to get through?_

_Never tell me the odds!_

_And a pretentious princess to rescue?_

_Never tell me the odds._

_If the job don't pay, no can do._

_Better step up the cost._

_No clue what I'm doing, but I'll pretend to._

_Just never tell me the odds._

Sergei: _Straight outta cloud city, crazy young playa named Lando.  
Palpatine's little schemes getting canceled.  
Anakin need to stop it, he's a softy.  
A jedi in denial – An Obi-Wan cannot be._

_We're the aces, run the galaxy.  
Try to race, get spun back to Tattooine.  
I like my ship fast, like my milk blue.  
Everything that you heard about me is true._

_Don't blame me, blame the Lord of the Sith.  
Loosen up Han, you're lookin' a little stiff. (Ha, ha.)  
Lando make the track go boom!  
Have you seen Jabba's behind? That's no moon._

_Going undercover I'm playing a game of guess who.  
Now that's Calrissian to the rescue.  
The Rebel alliance, do this on the daily.  
Bout to go down, better buckle up baby._

_Hey, I love alien girls of any size.  
When the clothes come off, it's always a surprise.  
But it doesn't matter, I can always find the cookie.  
Some smooth, some hairier than a wookie._

_Picture me rollin' in the Millennium Falcon.  
Everything'll be fine, even given the outcome.  
Let me take control, I know that you like that.  
The entire Empire get side-smacked, if they try to Strike Back!_

Hollow and Sergei: _When you get sent down the trash shoot._

_Never tell me the odds._

_After all the carbonite that I've slept through._

_Never tell me the odds._

_The cantina is our regular venue._

_Let me get you a shot._

_When I gamble with the men I'm in debt to._

_Just never tell me the odds._

Hollow: _Neck-deep in unsettled debt, but I get by.  
Always on the run – you could say I let the debt fly.  
When you got a blaster, who needs a jedi?  
Even when I'm sick from hibernation, I'm a deadeye!_

_Hipfire! No scoping at all.  
Rebels got a problem, they know who to call.  
Me and Vader almost went toe-to-toe in a brawl.  
I knocked him into the stars like an opening crawl._

_Darth, me and your daughter are a pair.  
She got tight buns – and I'm not talkin' hair.  
Your son could use a hand, got one to spare?  
He can bullseye wamprats - but no one cares._

_I won the Falcon fair and square from Lando.  
In sabacc, cuz I got a good hand bro.  
Sorry old buddy, want her back?  
I'll let ya borrow her, but not a scratch!_

_Cuz this hunk of junk's quick as a ship gets.  
So don't diss her, you worshipfulness.  
I just flew us out of a space slug's tummy.  
So forgive a nerf-herder if he looks a bit scruffy._

_I was a smuggler – made a lot of money.  
Till a princess made rebel scum of me.  
Still pretty fly for a nice guy tho.  
Everybody loves you Han ….. I know._

Hollow and Sergei: _In every system I'm a criminal._

_Never tell me the odds._

_Still got promoted to a general._

_Never tell me the odds._

_Spying on the empire, fly casual._

_And team up with Ewoks._

_When it comes to smooth talkin', I'm a natural._

_I don't get cocky, but never tell me the odds!_

They all clap and cheer to the song of Solo.

"Now that is how it's done, nice work with the lyrics to this song guys" said Hollow.

"Thanks Hollow, all we had to do was look for some inspiration" said Sam.

"And watch a rerun of Solo: A Star Wars Story" replied Luna.

"You guys did honor to the Star Wars franchise" said Gyro.

"Nice one guys, again you guys always know how to make good music when you get together" said Gwen.

They then exit the recording area and clean everything up.

"That was awesome! Space and cowboy themed!" said Frida.

Lincoln and Linka finish with the recording and they store the songs into the computer. "Okay, we're all done here, so let's get something to eat" said Linka.

They all make their way out of the music studio and straight for the kitchen, where Neil reheats some pizza.

"So, that was awesome" said Neil.

"You think I can tag with you guys next time?" asked Frida.

Luna and Lincoln chuckle. "No."

Frida frowns, she knows they kinda hate her. They liked her when they first met, but ever since they visited Great Lake City and she questioned Luna and her dream, things aren't looking so good with trust anymore.

"Sorry kid, trust is one thing to be earned from these two. All over again" said Sam.

Gwen scoffs. "Maybe you should've done some research on our kids and asked about what they've been through before you started questioning them."

"True" replied Neil.

Manny seems to be the only one they seem to trust, he's just a kid playing soccer and chose his hero role after the fight. He wants to help Frida regain the trust to those two, but it ain't gonna be easy.

Gyro then looks to Hollow. "Cabal!" This gets the attention of everyone.

Hollow eats his pizza and looks to the Guardian. "What?"

"Where the hell were you for the past few days?" asked Gyro. They all look towards him.

He sees Manny and Frida were still there. He then looks back to the others. "I'll tell you all what happened to me in the alternate Star Wars dimension tomorrow, I promise."

"You better" replied Linka as she grabs another soda. "You missed out on so much."

"Duchess's birthday" said Sunset as she grabs another slice.

"Barely care about that" said Hollow as he eats his slice.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen visiting Royal Woods" said Sam eating her slice.

"I was wondering when she would come here" replied Hollow as he drinks his soda.

"Jordan and her new Indominus companion" replied Lincoln as he bites his pizza.

Hollow stops eating and looks towards Lincoln. "What?"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Songs of May, complete and I love these songs and the ones about Star Wars and Han Solo and soon Hollow will tell them what he did in the Clone Wars dimension, probably won't be a long chapter though. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

"**Junkrat vs Demoman" by JT Musics.**

"**Terror Billy" by JT Musics for Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus.**

"**Run with the Wolves: by JT Musics and Andrea Storm Kaden for Wolfenstein: Youngblood's.**

"**Stomp out their Hope" by JT Musics for Star Wars Battlefront 2.**

"**Never tell me the Odds" by JT Musics and #NerdOut for Solo: A Star Wars Story.**

**Date made: 4/16/20 – 4/17/20.**


	295. Ch295 Clone Wars Story

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 295: Clone Wars Story.**

(Spellman Estate.)

All of the Spellman kids are all in the backyard, all of them gathered with their signature chicken Drago eggs.

"So, welcome to the sibling meeting, or should we say the new siblings meeting" said Linka.

"We're all gathered to say welcome to the new meeting grounds guys and it's nice of all of you to bring you're chicken drago eggs as well" said Lincoln.

"I'm kinda in the dark here as much as the others. Why did we have to bring our little plushies that turn into large robots?" asked Sunset.

"We just thought it would be cute to see them all gathered up, plus this is a good start for a meeting" said Linka.

"There is only one person who doesn't have one in the sibling team though" said Duchess.

"And that would be Lily, she's still asleep and she doesn't have one of these yet" replied Timmy.

"She can be part of this with or without one, she's just a baby after all and we all care for her well-being" said Lincoln.

"Okay bro, so what's this meeting about?" asked Luna.

"Okay, so you guys all know that Hollow had just come back and some of us will be listening in to what the heck he's been doing while he was gone and not helping us with something's right? We also got word that Gyro is gonna reveal to us some other important news that we all don't know" said Lincoln.

"Great. More unexplained secrets from the Guardian. What else is new? Or not new?" complained Sunset.

"He's always being secretive and never telling us about what he's been up to, next to Amphibia he's bound to have more secrets in his head" replied Leni as she boops the nose of her chicken drago.

"Which we'll get all the answers we need once we begin the talk with him and the Sith Lord" said Lincoln.

"Next up, Manny Rivera is gonna try out for soccer tomorrow" said Linka.

"And we should care why? That Suarez girl is gonna be there and I care little for her" complained Luna as she hugs her chicken drago.

Lincoln sighs as well. "Lunes, as much as I agree. She's not the primary concern, I heard from Lynn that Manny is gonna invite his mom Maria, dad White Panthera and grandpa to see him in the tryouts."

They all remained silent. "When you said grandpa, are you talking about ….. Puma Loco?" asked Sunset.

"The very same one and it could only mean trouble when he's around" replied Lincoln.

"And it's bad already" said Duchess.

"So, we're gonna have to be on high alert with him being in Royal Woods, and from the records of Miracle City, they are known to cheat when it comes to sports. So, Puma is bound to help Manny cheat his way into the tryouts" said Leni.

"That's the plan sis, we do not let him out of our sight. Should he cause any trouble, then we go in and strike, even if Rivera gets in the way" said Linka as she spins her chicken drago egg.

Duchess raises her hand. "Which Rivera though?"

"Either one" replied Lincoln. "Okay, next is Auntie Sabrina's birthday on May 9. She's gonna be 17 and planning on going to Ever After High when summer is over."

"We gotta get her something nice for her birthday. She's been through a lot when it comes to trouble with the witch world and our world" said Sunset as she uses her powers to levitate her chicken drago egg.

"We also have to make sure nothing goes wrong on her birthday, mom and dad said that we're going to Greendale to celebrate her seventeenth birthday, we keep track of her witch friends and her human friends" said Linka.

"Dad was talking to Auntie Sabrina on the phone and said that she's gonna have her birthday in Great Aunts Hilda and Zelda's bakery/boutique, and she's gonna have her friends from the witch school and Greendale high there" said Lincoln.

"Dudes, that's gonna be a lot of chaos to keep track" said Luna.

"We're been through worse, all of us. We can handle it" said Timmy as he tosses his chicken drago to Poof and he tosses it back.

"Gyro also said he's been having this strange feeling within Greendale, like someone is up to no good and trying to get into Auntie Sabrina's thoughts. We gotta keep an eye out for anything ….. Outta the ordinary" said Lincoln.

"We're gonna need the whole team for the job" said Leni.

"And some heavy duty defenses as well" said Duchess.

"And now that that's done with, or better yet we'll deal with more on Aunt Sabrina's birthday next time. The upcoming coronation of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly" said Linka.

"The coronation of the queen of darkness" said Timmy.

"The lady who fell in love with a monster" said Sunset.

"The queen who still has barely gained the trust of her people" said Duchess.

"Our greatest and coolest ally, she's kinda awesome" said Luna.

"We can discuss that one with dad and Gyro and with the rest of the team as well" said Lincoln.

Just then Neil opens the door. "Guys, The Guardian and the Sith Lord are here, and so are the rest of the team."

They all get up with their chicken drago eggs and they head back inside. "What the heck were you guys doing out there? And why did you all bring your plushies with you?" asked Neil.

"New sibling meeting stuff pops" replied Luna.

Neil is confused. "Um, okay then."

They all head to the living room and they see the rest of the team. Jordan, Leon, Dana, Sergei, Loona, Peter, Sam, Ember, Becky, Lori, Luan, Carol, Victor, Martin, Jack Cyber, Penny and Gwen. Fenrir and Felicia are with Lily in her room playing with Courage.

The rest of the Pokemon are also here to hear this and so is Jordan's Indoraptor Dominic, Jordan has to keep him calm otherwise he'll tear Boomer apart, again.

And then they see the two people there, Gyro and Hollow. "Good you're all here" said Gyro. He then looks to the Sith Lord. "Mind telling us what the hell did you do without us in the clone wars?"

Hollow looks out the window. "When I finished talking to you about the whole plan I had when I was visiting you at Karazhan, I went back to my empire and mobilized all of my forces and told them of the plan we were doing. I couldn't risk my General Grievous coming along, so he stayed behind and watched over the empire. So I brought Mandie and some of the Jennerit Battleborn instead."

"And I could only guess you went to the clone wars dimension by yourself" said Penny.

"I did, we rallied every dangerous weapon we had available. I did not bring the Death Star or Star killer Base with me, it would attract too much attention" said Hollow.

"Darn right it will" said Timmy.

"So, I brought with me a large fleet of my Imperial Star Destroyers and we entered dimensional warp drive, we arrived during a space battle between the Galactic Republic's clone army and the Separatist Droid army. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in a space fight" said Hollow.

Hollow then uses his phone and plays the Star Wars intro song.

**A Fleet of Redemption.**

**The Galactic Republic sends in their clone fleet to engage a massive Droid command armada planning to attack Couroscant. They intercepted this knowledge from renegade insurgent Saw Guerrera after rescuing him from droid captivity. Leading the entire attack they send two of their finest Jedi to take down the Separatist threat before they can even get into range of the Galactic Republic home planet, until they get help from an otherworldly fleet and a powerful wielder of the force …**

They all look to Hollow, unimpressed by his sudden narrator voice change.

"Are you done dude?" asked Luna.

"Hollow, stop going off topic" said Gyro. "And stop stealing someone else's voice lines."

"Right, right. Anyway, I arrived and sent my TIE fighters to intercept and terminate every Droid aircraft in plain sight, we made sure that the clones got some reinforcements. But what I did not expect was that there were two jedi fighters in the battle as well and I couldn't believe my eyes at who they were, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. I felt like passing out, but I held my posture and went to my TIE Reaper and joined in the fight and we took down five Droid command ships" said Hollow.

"Supporting Jedi, nice one and a first as well" said Carol.

"Not my fondest time to be nice, and I do not have anything against Jedi" replied Hollow. "So, after the fight they both boarded my Super Star Destroyer with a few clone troopers with them, and that's when my Imperial Storm Troopers met face-to-face with the Republic Clone army, it felt awkward at first, but I arrived and calmed them down. The two jedi didn't like the way I looked."

"That's because you have the dark side of the force within you. Did they ready their lightsabers?" asked Lincoln.

"They did, but I was able to reason with them that I was not a threat and that I am not part of the Separatists or with the Sith Lord. I wanted to discuss more with their Jedi council as long as the senate do not know of my presence. At first they did not know what I meant, but I told them that there is a Sith within the republic hidden from their sight and I wished to expose who it is before more Jedi's get themselves killed, I also had to speak to them alone and away from the ears of the clone army" said Hollow.

"And then you made it to the planet of the Galactic Republic, Couroscant" said Linka.

"We did, my fleet stayed in orbit above the planet being commanded by Mandie. We made sure all our weapons were primed and ready for when the clones got their weapons ready and fired. As you can all recall that the clones are being secretly commanded by Palpatine" replied Hollow.

"How can we not forget that one" said Leon.

"Old and wrinkly face responsible for the clone army. What a freak" said Loona.

"My Imperial Troop Transport came down and landed next to the Jedi temple, but I could see from my point of view that someone was looking at me from the HQ of the Galactic Republic, I knew Palpatine was looking at me, but he could not sense my power since I can be able to use the force to cloak my thoughts. Obi-Wan told the Republic that the fleet of ships belong to a powerful and resourceful ally, and I could see from a hidden point of view Anakin talking to his secret wife Padme Amidala" replied Hollow.

Lori sighed. "Forbidden love, always coming into those who seek it the most."

"They are so cute together, even though he's not supposed to fall in love" said Leni.

"Pretty sad" said Sergei.

"I entered the jedi temple and passed by the white garbage can and golden dork bots" said Hollow.

"Who now?" asked Boomer.

"R2-D2 and C3PO" replied Hollow.

Neil laughed at what Hollow called them. "I thought you'd call them Oscar and the trash can!"

"That doesn't even sound funny" said Becky.

"Well, as I entered I could feel the massive presence of the Jedi in the area. I had to keep my cool, I was about to go face-to-face with the great jedi order of old, and I also saw Asoka Tano join us heading there. She had this look that said "You don't look like a friend" I knew she hated the way I looked, I was wearing a mask and had the same cloak as Count Dooku" said Hollow.

"You pretty much stand out in the crowd dude" said Luna.

"And your very presence is enough to startle even the keenest of mice" said Tadashi.

"I entered the room and there they were, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto and the other Jedi Masters who have names that I can't remember, but it pained me that the master of Obi-Wan wasn't there" said Hollow. "I told them who I was and why I was there, and I even removed my helmet to show them that I was not a threat and that I do not stand for either the jedi or the sith, but I stand with the balance of the force within the cosmos. And I knew Master Yoda believed me, heck I had to bow to him to show my respect, he asked me to show him my mind and so I did, but first we had to make sure no one on the outside was able to sense this" said Hollow.

"And I could guess the little green guy believed you when you showed him what you've been through and what the future holds" said Victor.

"He did, and through that the rest of the Jedi council trusted me. I then told them all about the Sith Lord hiding within the senate and in order to reveal who it is, we had to hold a grand meeting with all the leaders, I told them that I needed to go and get someone while they all got the plan in motion, and as a joke I called Obi-Wan Ben! Anakin and Asoka thought it was kinda funny" said Hollow.

"So, what did you do while they were setting up the trap?" asked Martin.

"I went to track down Count Dooku, and I found him on the Mustafar system, which could've been the base of Darth Vader. I was able to reason with him about all of this, I know he wants to dethrone the Sith Lord and that all he wants is to restore the order of the force to the greater good, and he had to keep it secret from Grievous, the Grievous that he knows. So, he came with me to my Star Destroyer and we left the system, he then showed me the blueprints to the Death Star and I told him I have one and Star Killer base as well. He had no idea what I was even saying" said Hollow.

"And so you brought him to Couroscant" said Duchess.

"I did, not all of them liked his presence, but they know that they're all on the same picture and that Count Dooku already knows who the Sith Lord is, he was waiting for the right moment to strike when someone powerful would come along to defeat him. We all entered the main meeting grounds of the Galactic Republic, there were many representatives and leaders there from different planets. From Kashyyyk, Naboo, Alderaan, Er'Kit, Takodana, Dandoran, those Trade Federation dorks and I even saw the Senator of Tattooine, Johhar Kessen. And then I saw him, Senator Palpatine, standing on his happy hover chair thinking he's the boss and what not" said Hollow.

"You must've been really angry to see him" said Gwen.

"I was!" replied Hollow. "But, I had to maintain my emotions, Master Yoda could also feel this presence of hatred coming from me. So they got the meeting into order via words from Senator Amidala, then she brought forth the Jedi council who spoke of a Sith hiding within the Republic. Everyone there felt like panic and fear, then I showed up and spoke my words and who I am, that I was from the future where the Galactic Republic was turned into the most feared and hated in the galaxy and under the rule of the Sith Lord, and everyone started to panic. Count Dooku intervened and made sure they all remained silent, they all questioned why he was there, but he remained silent. I knew Palpatine was feeling uneasy with the presence from both of us, he knew something was wrong. I told them of the Rebellion that would fight for the republic, the destruction of Alderaan, the death of many Jedi, the rise of the Galactic Empire, and the rise of a powerful Sith, and my rise as his apprentice to change the fate of the Galaxy and change the Empire to something better and less Tyrannical."

"Wow, nice entrance to the people who don't like the Sith" said Boomer.

"Afterwards they all asked me who the Sith Lord was. Count Dooku and I agreed to show the image, I showed them the wrinkly faced maniac Sith Lord, and then we sued timeline rewind tech to show what he looks like without the wrinkly hemorrhoids, and it showed Senator Palpatine and all eyes were on him. The guy had nothing else to say, but he tried to strike me with his lightning hands, and boy was he angry at me. But I was able to absorb the electricity since I am beyond his power, then he tried to strike me down by lunging forward with his lightsaber, but Count Dooku intercepted him and used his force powers to pin the old fool to the wall. The entire Senate and the trade Federation then realized that this was they had with the Separatists was all for nothing, they were all pawns on Palpatine's chess board. So, they all had much to discuss and thanked me for my presence in stopping this war. Then Palpatine broke free from Dooku's grasp and tried to unleash his full power to kill them all, but then Anakin tossed his lightsaber and it sliced Palpatine in half."

They all remain silent.

"Mind blown dude!" said Sam.

"What the hell?! Damn I wish I could've seen that shit!" said Peter.

"Which then proved that Anakin was chosen to end the life of the Sith Lord. Afterwards I took my leave and Count Dooku will accept whatever punishment he'll get from the Republic and the Jedi, but they said that he proved that he stood against the dark side of the force, and instead of locking him up and/or killing him, they decided to let him lead the Separatist army in searching for whatever is left of Palpatine's evil schemes, with some Republic support. So now Count Dooku leads his own faction which he will have to tell to Grievous about this, and tell the rest of the Separatists that the war is over, he then handed me the Death Star schematics, telling me that it's no longer needed. We changed the whole fate of that Star Wars world, into what my master would've wanted. Anakin told me that he'll tell the jedi about his affair with Padme, soon."

They all clapped at Hollow's story.

"Nice one dude, saved the Star Wars world from peril and chaos and saved thousands of innocent lives from getting slaughtered" said Ember.

"Does Musa know about this?" asked Peter.

"She does and she was also proud of me" said Hollow.

"Of course she would be proud of you, you just saved an alternate Star Wars dimension" said Leni.

"What about the Clones though? What will they do?" asked Sam.

"They will still serve as the guards to the Republic, and we had to remove the detonator chips from the back of their necks and they confessed that they were in command by Palpatine to initiate Order 66, and I was glad they didn't have to do that anymore" said Hollow.

"Well, I guess you had your reasons why you didn't want any of us to come along" said Leon.

"Seems like you had it all under control" said Jordan.

"There was a catch though" said Hollow.

They all look to him. "What?"

"The Jedi masters wish to have someone of their order represent their dimension to our immortal and interdimensional council" said Hollow.

Gyro is shocked, but happy. "I think we can arrange something, I will have to take this whole thing to the rest of the council though."

"Good job Hollow, you did us proud in being a hero. Even though you'd rather not be called one" said Sunset.

"I stick with the title I was given and that is to be and always remain as the supreme leader and emperor of the Galactic Jennerit Empire" said Hollow.

They all were glad that was all over, then they all look to Gyro. "What?"

"You said you had something to tell us. What is it?" asked Gwen.

Gyro looks to Neil and Hollow who both nod, it was time to tell them.

"Alright then" Gyro shows them the wanted poster. "This is Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady. The most powerful and Dangerous witch within the known Multiverse and someone not to be underestimated."

They all felt, that this was gonna be one hell of a story, and they are all prepared for it.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that's what happened with Hollow in the Clone Wars dimension, saved and now under their alliance, and it looks like Gyro is letting them in on his dimensional witch hunt. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/17/20.**


	296. Ch296 Rivera's in Royal Woods

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 296: Rivera's in Royal Woods.**

(Miracle City.)

Just another glorious day in miracle city. So peaceful, so serene and it seems- (Siren sounds.) Oh, well it was nice while the peace lasted.

The Miracle City Police are chasing down and Mustache Mafia, or what's left of the Mustache Mafia. Now that they're beloved boss is still locked up, some of his low life goons are trying to make their own mafia empire. The results: not so well.

Seriously, they suck at running their own mafia, no wonder why Don Baffi is the boss. He's the only one who knows how to lead them and maintain crime order, his way.

And now we see them trying to escape after robbing a bank in a stolen school bus. Sort of, the thing was gonna be impounded anyway.

"In the name of Miracle City! Pull over!" yelled Chief Suarez.

The Mustache mafia use their guns, but they are grabbed by someone from above. It was "El Tigre!"

He then swings across the buildings. "Sorry guys! No guns, no pain and no service!" He uses his claw and he grabs the bus and throws it in the air.

"Plata Peligrosa" flies in and punches through the bus and grabs the cash. "Hope you boys don't mind if I withdraw this!" She then tosses it all the way back to the bank, where the bank owner is crying. Well, he's not anymore.

The Bus then lands back down, but is caught by "White Panthera!" He then puts it down and the mustache mafia comes out dizzy. "Going somewhere gentlemen, because there is a nice place for all of you. In jail."

The police arrive and they handcuff the goons and take them away. "Good job out there, also these guys suck" said Chief Suarez. They watch the prison van drive off.

"I don't understand why they keep on doing this. This is the fifth time they tried to commit a crime only to be beaten a few minutes later" said White Panthera.

El Tigre and Plata Peligrosa land back down. "These guys are nothing without Don Baffi" said El Tigre.

"They should've given up when they started" said Plata Peligrosa.

They then look to the Miracle City clock and see the time. "Looks like it's time for me to get back to Royal Woods for the tryouts" said El Tigre.

"Excellent! We'll be there to cheer you on Mijo! I know you'll make it into the team!" said White Panthera.

"And of course I will be there as well, I know that Puma will be there with you and he needs to be looked after. That and I would like to see the police force of Royal Woods" said Officer Suarez.

"I'm there for support! You're my best friend and I gotta be there" said Plata Peligrosa. She then high fives El Tigre.

But White Panthera and Chief Suarez both see something else and are thinking the same thing. _'How is he still oblivious to his relationship with her?'_

They then leave back to their homes so they can get themselves ready.

(Hours later, naval outpost.)

The Rivera's and the Suarez have arrived to the great gate near the naval base and are all looking in their normal clothing.

Rivera's: Manny, Rodolfo, Maria and Puma. (Jorge.)

Suarez: Frida, Emiliano (Police chief) and Carmella.

Manny does notice something. "Where are your sisters?"

"They will not be joining us, I have been noticing all of the glares they have been sending towards Frida and I knew they could be up to no good (Sigh) I thought I raised them better than this, but they're still hating the whole change Frida has in being loved as a super heroine, I also found a note book in their room of what they're planning to do if they were to join us" replied Emiliano.

"And right now they are on cleaning duty at the police training grounds, that should teach them" said Carmella.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" said Puma. But he's held back by the back of his shirt by his son.

"Papi! Not yet, first we have to go through what you're not supposed to do first!"

"Dad's right Grandpapi" said Manny.

Puma groans. "Fine! I won't steal anything, or rob anything, or pick pocket, or purse snitch, or borrow without asking. There I said it, you happy?"

Rodolfo and Emiliano smile. "Yes, yes we are."

"But we will be keeping a very close eye on you!" said Emiliano.

"Just try not to do anything Puma, this is Manny's chance to be part of a soccer team. In another world that is" said Maria.

"And thank goodness they're players will no cheat! They are honorable sports players" said Rodolfo.

Puma scoffs. "It would've been better, I mean Manny coul-"

"No Grandpapi! I am not cheating on other players just because they don't have powers! Please Grandpapi, do not ruin this for me!" said Manny.

Puma sighs. "Alright, alright. I won't do anything illegal!"

Manny still wasn't sure about this, he knows his grandfather can't resist when it comes to doing something criminal. He's hung out with him a lot back then, but now that he's being a hero he knows all about his Grandpapi Puma.

They then look to the great gate and the portal opens.

Rodolfo is jittering with excitement. "This is so exciting! We are about to go into another world, a world where heroes live! And they are so young!"

"Rodolfo please, let's try not to make a scene" said Maria.

Emiliano and Carmella sigh. "This is going to be a long day."

They all enter through the portal, but this time it led them elsewhere.

(Spellman Estate.)

They come out and notice they're surroundings.

"This does not look like the Faunus base" said Emiliano.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Puma.

"Wait! We know this place!" said Manny and Frida.

Then they see the large house and the massive army surrounding the great gate, composed of Allied, Soviet, Empire and Dominion.

"Whoa, they all came prepared" said Carmella.

"Really prepared" said Maria.

They also see all members of the Royal Defenders are there, powers and weapons locked and loaded.

"Hey guys" waved Boomer. Manny and Frida wave back at this massive army.

"And they're taking things way too much into caution" said Frida. She then notices Lincoln and Luna looking towards her.

"I guess they still kinda dislike me" said Frida.

"What? Why?" asked Emiliano.

Neil then comes down from his DeathWing form and back to human. "Let's talk about it on the way to Royal Woods Middle School. Shall we?"

Frida knew she was in trouble, she never told her dad about her visit to Great Lake City and what had happened when he talked to Luna.

The Rivera's and Suarez hop onto one of the Apocalypse Tanks and they drive off, while Neil tells Chief Suarez about what had happened last month at Great Lake City. But Puma is not riding with them, where is he? Riding inside of an Armadillo transport with twenty eight Peacekeepers, Imperial Storm Troopers and Terran Marines, oh and Hollow is there.

"So …… Anyone here into cards!" said Puma. They all remain pointing their weapons at him, and Hollow just glares at him menacingly.

They all continue they're drive while Emiliano looks down in disappointment. "I am so sorry for what my daughter did. She's just really a fan when it comes to rock music and those who are known for rock music."

"Yeah, I don't hold any grudge against her, but my wife is not quite happy with how she wanted to ask Luna and then brought back all of the memories that made Lincoln and Luna who they are. It'll be a really long time before she can regain the trust from Lincoln and Luna. And possibly Sam, Jordan and Linka as well" replied Neil.

"I will punish my daughter, when we get back to Miracle City" said Emiliano.

"This is not the kind of visit we were expecting" said Carmella.

(Royal Woods Middle School.)

Lynn Loud Jr and Coach Keck are both waiting in the field. "So, where the heck is Rivera?" asked Coach Keck.

"He'll be here, let's give him some more time" said Lynn.

Then they hear the sounds of a massive air fleet and then they spot multiple helicopters and aircraft arriving. "And something tells me that they're here" said Lynn.

"You did say his grandpa is a criminal right?" asked Coach Keck.

"Yeah, why?" asked Lynn.

"I think his family might be here to cheer him on" said Coach Keck.

They then see Manny arrive from the side of the school and he's in his soccer uniform. "I'm here! Sorry if I'm late, but my familia wanted to be here to see me tryout."

Coach Keck, Lynn and the rest of the team saw the Rivera's and the Suarez and the many soldiers setting up a large perimeter around the school and all pointing at Puma.

"Okay then" said Coach Keck. She then blows her whistle. "Let's see what you guys got!"

Manny joins the rest of the newbies ready to do their tryout training with Coach Keck, Lynn and the rest of the team watching.

"Let's hope he's got potential to be part of the team for the summer soccer game" said Paula.

"He's definitely got some experience" said Margo.

Then they hear Rodolfo cheering him on and wearing sports gear that have Manny's name on.

"Sir, you do know this isn't an actual game right? It's just tryouts" yelled Lynn.

"I know! I just wanna see him succeed!" said Rodolfo.

Maria chuckles nervously. "He's very supportive with his son and also with what he can do in the future."

Puma looks away in embarrassment. "Somebody shoot me now! Please!"

"I'd do that for you, this is very awkward" said Emiliano.

The soldiers and heroes were confused and a little awkward out by this. _'Jeez! Can he tone it down? He's as worse as Lynn Sr.' _Lincoln says to his thoughts.

They all continue to watch as Manny goes through all the courses and accomplish with great ease.

Running through caution cones, leaping over hurdles, testing his kicking and finally a lot if soccer warm ups. Manny was actually pretty good with this, he was a part of a soccer team back in Miracle City.

Rodolfo continues to cheer, Maria also cheers but not too loudly, Puma looks away but he also supports his grandson, Frida and the rest of her family are also cheering on for him. Even the Royal Defenders are cheering for him so he can make the team.

Leni then notices something. Puma's sombrero has a small mechanical arm coming out and is slowly creeping towards Coach Keck's bag.

Leni summons some vines and grabs his robo-arm and breaks it. Puma sees this and then looks to Leni and her shotgun glare.

Puma looks away in fear and he feels like he was blasted in the face by a pump shotgun.

Leni then tells the others and they all have to keep an even closer eye on him, weapons and powers set to safeties off.

Eventually the whole tryouts were now over. "Okay newbies, take a break while the team and I talk about this in private" said Coach Keck.

"You guys did awesome out there" said Lynn. They head to the back of the bleachers to talk about the newbies that have tried out.

Manny heads to the cooler and grabs a cold drink. "Oh yeah, that feels nice." Then he gets greeted by the rest of his familia.

"Manny that was incredible! And you didn't have to use you're powers too!" said Rodolfo.

"Thanks dad, the best thing I could do is play it fairly and only use the skills I learned from training" replied Manny.

"Training? What training?" asked Emiliano.

Frida then realizes. "When we train with Sienna Khan! You use the training methods and put it all into the game!"

Rodolfo is shocked and also proud. "I'm so happy for you Mijo!" then he starts to shed some tears. His son wasn't cheating but instead uses his experience in his training.

Puma smirks. "Okay, I gotta admit it to you Mijo, what you did back there was pretty okay even though there was no cheating at all."

Manny smiled. "Thank you Grandpapi." Then they spot Coach Keck and the rest of the team come back, so Manny goes back to the other recruits and they listen.

"Okay newbies, we made our decision …… And you all made the cut" said Coach Keck.

They all cheered. "That and sooner or later some of our ace players here will be making they're mark into High School, so we won't have enough player for the next few games when the next school year starts after summer, which also means sooner or later we will be looking for a new team captain" said Coach Keck.

"You guys did great, you're all the next generation to the Royal Woods Middle School soccer team. And just a little heads up, you guys will be participating in the Royal Woods Summer Soccer games and then the soccer game come next school year" said Margo.

"You guys head on home and rest up, you all earned it!" said Lynn.

Soon they all disperse and head on back home.

Manny gets hugged by his mom and dad and Grandpapi. "We are so happy for you mijo!" said Maria.

"And of course, I will be there to cheer you on!" said Rodolfo.

The Royal Defenders did not like hearing that, because if Rodolfo Rivera goes to all the summer soccer games to cheer Manny, then Puma will also get involved and chances he might steal something.

"Looks like some of us got our summer busy" said Dana.

"Dang right" said Becky.

Just then Martin comes in. "Guys, Hazeltucky police contacted us and said that they got a prison bus being hijacked by the very same convicts they were transporting. I think it's headed into Royal Woods."

Lincoln looks at everything they have in their arsenal. "Boy are they in for a royal surprise!"

"Nice pun bro" said Linka.

They then look to the Rivera's and Rodolfo become White Panthera, Manny becomes El Tigre and Frida becomes Plata Peligrosa.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get em!" said El Tigre.

"And let us hope they are much more of a challenge!" said Plata Peligrosa.

Emiliano salutes to Victor. "Sir, permission to come along and commandeer one of your vehicles?"

Victor salutes back. "Permission granted chief, take one of our multi-gunner IFV's, they're fast and formidable."

They look to the remaining people who aren't involved.

"Go on ahead, we'll keep an eye on Puma" said Maria.

"Though, we could use some backup" said Carmella.

"And that's what I'm here" said Hollow. "The rest of you stop that bus, I'll help them watch over Puma."

They all look to Lincoln, the defenders, soldiers and Miracle City heroes. Lincoln smiles. "Let's show them who's Royal!"

They all head out and head for the Royal Woods and Hazeltucky border, weapons locked and loaded, leaving the others alone.

"So, what's the Royal Woods library like?" asked Maria.

"No clue, I've never been" said Hollow.

"But don't you visit this place?" asked Carmella.

"Not much, I only come here to talk about dimensional problems" replied Hollow. Then he uses the force to pull back Puma, who was trying to sneak away. "Not so fast old man, you're not getting away that easily."

Puma sighs. "It was worth a shot."

"Let's get back to the Estate. We can wait for the rest of your familia there" said Hollow. He uses the force and he cuffs Puma and his sombrero and places him into a Clone Wars Juggernaut and he assists in helping Maria and Carmella get in as well and they drive off to Spellman estate.

(Skip.)

The rest of the Royal Defenders head back towards Spellman Estate. Their armies were sent back to their own realms now that their services are no longer needed there.

"That was epic! Though we didn't give them much of a fair fight" said Jordan.

"We literally outnumbered them" said Lori.

"Did you guys see the shocked looks they had? Man that was funny!" said Luan.

"They did not see us coming. Not even by a long shot" said Leon.

"They seemed very desperate to escape and right into your own town as well" said Rodolfo.

"Still, way too easy since there was a lot of us" said Manny.

They then spot Hollow, Puma, Maria and Carmella drinking some coffee and eating some cookies at the porch of Spellman Estate. "Hey guys, glad you're all back. Now we can send this retard back to Miracle City" said Hollow.

"Who are you calling a retard?" said Puma in annoyance.

Rodolfo sighed. "Did my Papi try to escape?"

"Well, he tried but this guy stopped him" said Carmella.

Manny sighs. "Oh boy, I knew he would try something like that."

Maria and Carmella got up. "It was nice of you to bring us here sir."

"You welcome, plus I think you guys should celebrate Manny's win at Miracle City. The one thing we all don't want is Puma picking from everyone's wallets at a restaurant here in town" said Hollow.

Rodolfo and Manny grab Puma and they head for the great gate.

Emiliano salutes to them. "Thank you for allowing me to fight by the side of the Royal Woods Police, Faunus and your team, it was a true honor."

They salute back to him. "And it was an honor to have you here Police Chief Emiliano Suarez, keep up the good work in Miracle City" said Linka.

They then head to the portal, but then Frida asks Manny something. "Hey Manny?" He turns to look at her. "Well, you know that the whole middle school prom is coming this Friday and I was wondering if ….. You wanna go to it ….. With me?"

Manny smiles. "Sure, sounds kinda fun and probably way more fun than the one miracle city has."

Frida smiles, this was her one shot to tell him how she feels. Even though Lincoln and Luna didn't like her, they felt proud that she was finally stepping up to confessing how she feels, but they are disappointed to the fact Manny was still oblivious to this. They hope their prom will solve everything.

The rest of the Rivera's and Suarez thought this was sweet and were hoping for Frida to finally tell Manny how she feels, and they all head through the portal and back to Miracle City.

"Well, that was nice" said Sam.

"But we still got one problem, and not just the birthday of Sabrina and the coronation of Eclipsa" said Ember.

"The Rivera's will be here for the many Soccer games Manny will be participating. And we know Rodolfo and Puma will be there, so we have to keep an eye on that old man villain" said Sunset.

They all agreed. This was going to be one heck of a summer for them, soon.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This was just an idea I got on Saturday, this turned out pretty well. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/19/20.**


	297. Ch297 Game Stream 34

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 297: Game Stream 3.****4**

Minecraft and back in action.

Sunset: Hey guys! We are back with Lucky Blocks!

Lincoln: They're not really Lucky Blocks.

Sunset: And my little bro is right, we are going to be opening unlucky blocks and see what kind of disaster's we'll be facing all together. And joining us since his return is Gyro!

Gyro: I heard about the lucky blocks from Leon and he told me how disastrous it all was, so now I wanna know how bad unlucky blocks are. We're bound to get ourselves killed.

Lincoln: True. (Chuckles.)

Sunset: First! We have to find somewhere to open them so we don't end up destroying the community, Linka had just built a Panda statue near her home.

Lincoln: I saw her stream, she used a lot of colored concrete for that, and it's also a house!

Gyro: (sees the Panda statue/house.) Very impressive, must have taken her quite a while to build on stream.

Lincoln: It was.

(Skip.)

They make it to a place outside of their community, not too far though. There is another village nearby.

Sunset: Okay, so each of you have lucky blocks and we're gonna be trailing onto who goes first, second and last. So, I'll be first, then comes Lincoln and finally Gyro.

Lincoln: Sounds fair sis.

Gyro: Let's do this shit!

Sunset places her unlucky block and breaks it, it explodes and they all die, and scream,

Lincoln: Come on!

Gyro: What the hell?!

Sunset: (Laughs.) I am so sorry! Did not expect that to happen on the first time with these Unlucky blocks! (Laughs.)

Gyro: Fucking Unlucky already! (Laughs.)

Lincoln: Dang it! Let's go and get our stuff back.

They make their way back and the gather their stuff from their corpses.

Lincoln: Okay, we got our stuff back and I think it's my turn now.

Sunset: Place it into the hole where we all died, we'll call it the unlucky hole.

Lincoln: (chuckles) Sounds fair.

Gyro: Let's hope this one doesn't blow up in our faces.

Lincoln places down his unlucky block and breaks and it reveals a bed rock and a sign that says "You just got bed rocked."

Lincoln: What the heck? Is this a problem?

Sunset: Oh, I think you just got bed rocked bro.

Gyro: That is unlucky.

Lincoln: Can I break it?

Sunset: You can't, this thing is stuck here.

Gyro: Bed rock is unbreakable and is usually found when you dig really, really deep. Somewhere way below lava level.

Sunset: Okay Gyro, your turn now.

Gyro places down his unlucky block and breaks it and get something.

Sunset: Huh, that seems less than unlucky.

Gyro: I got myself a Lapis Lazuli block. Doesn't seem unlucky to me.

Sunset: My turn again.

Sunset places down her unlucky block and it reveals the giant unlucky block.

Sunset: Oh boy!

Lincoln: Oh jeez!

Gyro: That is one huge lucky block! What does it do?

Sunset: Go on, check it out. Flip that switch.

Gyro does so and the large block breaks apart and it deploys active TNT and they run for it.

Gyro: Holy shit! Good lord!

Sunset: (Laughs) Here we go!

Lincoln: Oh my god!

They soon go back and see the crater.

Sunset: Well, our hole is getting bigger. Way too close.

Gyro: Did you guys did this last time?

Lincoln: We did and we almost survived. (Laughs.)

Lincoln then places down his unlucky block and reveals a giant zombie.

Sunset: Oh, it's this big guy again.

Gyro: Whoa! I have never seen that before. Is it even alive?

Lincoln: It is, it won't attack you. No clue why though.

Gyro: So, should we do something?

Sunset: Just leave him be, he won't do anything. Unless you wanna damage the big guy.

Gyro: Okay, let's see this big zombie die.

He places down his unlucky block and it breaks into a mob trap. They are now surrounded by zombies, skeletons, creepers, guardians and spiders.

Sunset: Oh not again!

Lincoln: this is bad! Not again! No!

Gyro: Oh fucking shit! Oh fucking shit! What the hell?!

And they all die.

Gyro: What was that?!

Lincoln: that makes it instantly nighttime. (Laughs.)

Sunset: Oh god! We have to go back and get our stuff back.

They make it back and get their things, but Gyro does go and grab something extra from his tower.

Lincoln: Okay, so who's next?

Sunset: I'm up.

Gyro: Please don't let it be mobs.

Sunset breaks her unlucky block and she's trapped in obsidian and water.

Sunset: Oh no!

Gyro: Get her out of there!

Lincoln: she's gonna drown!

Gyro and Lincoln use their diamond pick axes and free her.

Sunset: Whoa! That was kinda scary, like a Houdini thing.

Lincoln: That's what happened to me last time, but Leon got me out of there.

Gyro: Lincoln, this is your turn now.

Lincoln places down his unlucky block and breaks it and it reveals the wishing well.

Sunset: Hey it's the well.

Gyro: What does this thing do?

Lincoln: I got this, last time we threw in a gold nugget and we got potatoes and the second time we got lapis lazuli, emerald, diamonds and iron.

Gyro: Sounds nice, put it down man.

Lincoln tosses in the gold nugget into the well and does an angelic hum and looks up. Yeah, these are unlucky blocks so this thing won't drop good shit, it send down TNT and it explodes and kills Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Screams!) What the hell?!

Gyro and Sunset laugh.

Lincoln: That is not the same well dude!

Sunset: (Laughs.) That was pretty unlucky! (Laughs,)

Gyro: Pretty hilarious if you ask me! He was like "Insert nugget for content" and Lincoln thought "Yes please" And then he does some angel sound and boom! Nothing good! (Laughs.)

Lincoln comes back and gets his things back.

Gyro places down his unlucky block and breaks it. He is now trapped in a prison and lava is coming down.

Lincoln: Oh no!

Sunset: Get out of there! (Laughs.)

Gyro: No! No! No! (Breaks the cage, now on fire and runs to the water.) Oh thank god! That was scary!

Sunset: I guess we're all getting wrecked from this unlucky stuff, I'm going next.

Sunset places down her unlucky block and breaks it, an she gets a sponge.

Sunset: A sponge?

Lincoln: A sponge.

Gyro: Not seemingly bad, but still unlucky I guess. Linc you're up.

Lincoln places down his unlucky block and he gets blown up. They all laugh.

Lincoln: Cool, okay cool.

Sunset: (Laughs.) What is it with you and blowing up?

Gyro) This part of the biome is getting fucked up! (Laughs.)

Gyro: I guess it's me now. But I'm gonna wait for Lincoln to come back.

Lincoln does come back and gets his stuff back, and Gyro places down his unlucky block and he gets blown up but lives.

Lincoln: What the? You survived!

Sunset: How?!

Gyro: Thank goodness I brought my totem of undying and put it on my charm slot! Holy Christ!

Sunset: Damn! I guess this is mine next.

Sunset places down her unlucky block and red stone appears with ten TNT coming down,

Sunset: Run for it!

Lincoln: Oh boy!

Gyro: Shit!

They managed to run and get some distance as the TNT blows up, they come back and see the damage done.

Lincoln: Way too close!

Sunset: (Laughs.) We are terraforming this place guys.

Gyro: At least we survived. Lincoln your next.

Lincoln: This is gonna be bad. (Places down his unlucky block and reveals a charged Creeper.) Oh come on! (Runs for it.)

Gyro and Sunset laugh as they shoot arrows to the charged creeper, but it explodes and kills Lincoln.

Lincoln: What is it with me and blowing up?

Gyro: (Laughs.) Now that's what I call content!

Sunset: Jesus! We're getting blown up every time! What is happening? (Laughs.)

Lincoln comes back and gets his stuff back from his corpse, but Gyro sneaks behind him, places down an unlucky block, breaks it and Lincoln is now inside of the giant lucky block.

Lincoln: Whoa! Whoa! Chill!

Sunset: (Laughs.) Oh no.

Gyro flips the switch on the huge block and it breaks down and reveals TNT.

Lincoln: Wait I'm getting my stuff!

And he blows up.

Lincoln: You're an idiot you know that!

Gyro and Sunset laugh.

Lincoln: I just flew sky high!

Gyro: Yeah! (Laughs.)

Sunset: Oh my god! (Laughs.)

Lincoln: I don't even know if I can even find my corpse.

And now for an unlucky montage!

Sunset: Unlucky block reveals another giant zombie.

Lincoln: Unlucky block imprisons him in lava again.

Gyro: Unlucky block reveals the well and of course it's TNT.

Sunset: Unlucky block reveals slime monster, so they have to fight it.

Lincoln: Unlucky block gives him a slime castle? What?

Gyro: Unlucky block explodes, again.

Sunset: Unlucky block pulls out a creeper mob trap, now that's a lot of explosions!

Lincoln: Unlucky block reveals a witch with lots of bats and they have to fight her.

Gyro: Unlucky blocks gives him a bed rock.

End Unlucky montage.

Sunset: Okay, so we all have one unlucky block left in our inventory.

Lincoln: We've been constantly dying throughout this whole thing.

Gyro: This is just fucked up man!

Sunset: I think we should all place our lucky blocks down and break them all at the same time.

Lincoln: Sounds fair. Just like last time, sort of.

Gyro: Let's end this video people!

They all place down their unlucky blocks.

Lincoln: Let's do this thing!

Sunset: Come on!

Gyro: Three! Two! One! End the Video!

They break they're unlucky blocks all at the same time and this is what happened: Lincoln gets blown up by a witch, Gyro is trapped in an obsidian prison with water and is drowning and Sunset is surrounded by mobs.

Gyro: Oh my god! I can see you guys dying while I'm drowning!

Lincoln: (Screams!) Not again!

Sunset: Oh no! Oh no! (Killed by skeleton) And that's the end of this video. Thanks for watching guys, I'll see you all next time. Laters.

Gyro: (Dies and laughs.) Yeah!

To be continued …..

**A/N: Based on the Unlucky Minecraft blocks featuring Nogla, Terroriser and Fourzero. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/19/20 – 4/20/20.**


	298. Ch298 Witchery Tomorrow

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 298: Witchery tomorrow.**

**No, this has nothing to do with the Owl House. Yet.**

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

School is over and all the kids are headed back home. Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and Timmy all come out of the school.

"Tomorrow is Saturday!" said Timmy.

"And it's not just that bro, tomorrow is Auntie Sabrina's Birthday" said Linka.

"We have to meet up with the others in order to figure out if we all have everything setup for her birthday and what we got for her" said Lincoln.

"You guys only got to know her since you guys met her last year, and when she comes over to visit" replied Jordan.

"True, but we have to make sure that what we got for her can be useful for her when she gets ready for her next step in High school and as long as it doesn't involve her old witch school" said Linka.

Then they stop and see something unexpected.

Three of Jordan's friends. Kat, Joy and Cookie. Are talking to three boys, which Lincoln and Jordan know all too well. Trent, Lance and Artie.

And judging by what they're saying, it looked like the three boys were asking them out and the girls looked like they were saying yes.

"And it looks like my Saturday will be busy talking to my friends and when they got their boyfriends" replied Jordan.

"Sure wish you could join us at Sabrina's birthday" said Lincoln.

Jordan kisses his cheek. "You go celebrate with your family, pretty soon in the future I'll be part of your family" she then gives him a quick kiss and hops onto Dominic. The Indoraptor roars and they race back home.

Lincoln chuckles. "I love that girl so much."

Linka and Timmy chuckle. "Darn right you do bro" said Linka. "The rest of our friends have their hands full with their own things to do, so we have a lot of spare time for the rest of the day."

"So, should we meet up with the rest of the family?" asked Timmy.

Lincoln snaps back into focus. "Yeah, let's go guys." They hop onto the vulture bike and drive off.

"By the way, which is faster? The Vulture Bike? Or an Indoraptor?" asked Timmy.

"Tied with both" replied Lincoln.

"He's not wrong, Dominic and the Vulture managed to get to the mall in a tie" replied Linka.

"Damn, would've been nice to see that small race to the mall" replied Timmy.

"Jordan and Dominic were gaining the upper hand when they raced with us, but then I gave the Vulture all the juice she needed to pick up more speed and we were able to catch up. So in hindsight, I guess the Indoraptor might be faster than the Vulture bike. Even though we got a tie, I think Dominic is faster" replied Lincoln.

"Maybe you and Jordan should have a race again, not now or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. But soon" suggested Linka.

Lincoln chuckles. "That doesn't really sound like a bad idea, and maybe we can do that after Jordan's figured out what her pals have been hiding. I too wanna know how those three boys met with Jordan's three gal pals."

(Spellman Estate.)

They soon return home, but when they arrive they can see the vehicles of Sunset, Luna, Leni and Sam. "What the heck is Sam doing here?" asked Linka.

"Maybe she was hanging out with Lunes" replied Lincoln.

Timmy then notices something else parked. "Looks like Leon and Sergei are here too." They look to see the Tiger Tank parked nearby.

"Looks like we're all here to begin planning on Aunt Sabrina's birthday" said Lincoln.

"Then let's go and get this meeting started" replied Linka.

They hop off the Vulture bike and head into the house, when they step in they are greeted by the small meows and barks from five little kittens, kits and a kit-tten.

"Hey guys, look who's up and roaming around!" giggled Linka as she petted Suzie.

"And to think, all it took was overnight for them to finally open their eyes and start exploring" chuckled Lincoln as he picks up George and kisses his forehead.

Timmy picks up Sam and Eugene and hugs them. "Come here you little cute rascals!'

They then see Victoria arrive and they hand them back to her, she has to groom them. "You guys should be careful with wandering around, this is still a big place for you guys" said Linka.

They are about to head to the stairs, but then Harv calls them. "Your family is not upstairs, nor are they in the kitchen."

They were confused by this. "Then where the heck are they Harv?" asked Timmy.

"Music room, your sister Luna and her girlfriend Sam arrived and said they have an idea for a song. Inspired by a horror movie, the hunt for the Owl Lady and some parts to your Aunt Sabrina Spellman" replied Harv.

Lincoln wasn't surprised by this. "Thanks Harv." They all head to the kitchen, into the basement and straight to the music recording room.

They then see the rest of the Spellman family, as well as Duchess. "Hey guys."

"Hey, heard there was a song being made" said Linka.

"There is bro! You guys made it in time!" said Luna.

"Harv tell you guys what this song was about?" asked Sam.

"He did, this song isn't gonna be played at Aunt Sabrina's birthday is it?" asked Timmy.

"Probably not" replied Leon who is on the recording table.

"Depends if she and her friends want to hear it" replied Sergei also helping Leon on the recording table.

They see their mom and dad in the small glass recording room with Luna, Sam and Sunset with their instruments.

"And mom and dad are signing the song, this should be good" said Linka.

"Believe us guys, we read the lyrics and they are awesome. A bit scary, but awesome" replied Neil.

"It makes the whole thing sound like a freaking horror movie" said Gwen.

Lincoln, Linka and Timmy also see Gyro with sitting next to them. "Hey kids."

"What the heck are you doing here Guardian?" asked Lincoln.

"After the song we have a lot to discuss, mostly about Sabrina's birthday. Now, let's get this song started then" replied Gyro.

Luna and Sam start the beat.

Neil: _So I heard another boy went missing, the poor kid.  
Not to be poignant, but I wish I'd ignored it, cuz.  
I didn't even believe in witches before this.  
But now it's time to get my pitch fork and torch._

_Three o'clock in the mornin', I probably oughtta be snorin'.  
Instead I'm gettin' lost in a forest.  
Don't' call me goldilocks - I don't want any porridge.  
Like I give a fuck which bowl's coldest, hottest or warmest._

_I got bigger problems – should've gotten insurance.  
For his trip, cuz now I'm missin' - someone report it!  
Sure hope the cops brought a lot of chalk for my corpse.  
If they find it, it'll be divided up into portions. (Ew!)_

_Chopped and tossed into a bubbling cauldron.  
Along with body parts, possibly belonging to orphans.  
The moment that you start runnin' low on your resources.  
You're only in survival mode, totally robbed on endorphins. (What the hell?!)_

_I've stumbled upon a cacophonous chorus.  
Of the awfulest noises, there's a knot in my organs.  
But I got my dog at least, and I keep him off the leash.  
If he's barkin' up a tree, you don't wanna ignore him._

_I got a feelin' there's some ominous force.  
This godforsaken nature walk couldn't be farther from borin'.  
I found a house with every orifice boarded.  
I think it might be haunted, should I knock on the door? Witch!_

Gwen: _Who's gonna get your goosebumps bumpn'?  
_Neil: _Don't put me in a corner!_

Gwen: _Hair-raiser, got your heart rate pumpin'!_  
Neil: _Don't put me in a corner._

Gwen: _Roll camera, hope your nose is runnin'._  
Neil: _Got a tissue? Cuz i really could afford on._

Gwen: _Turn around, i wanna show you somethin'._  
Neil: _No thanks, I'm looking at the corner._

Neil: _Starin' at the wall paper. Cuz I adore it.  
But I think these support beams need some reinforcement.  
This shithole's a little more than just a fixer-upper.  
If I were you, I'd put on the market, get another._

_You could probably find a squatter or list it for rent.  
But if you move, Mrs. Witch, tell me which way you went.  
Cuz I don't need to see you, I can picture it in my head.  
I mean, look at me I'm already pitching a tent._

_I know that I never should've been holdin' her totem.  
I saw the writing on the walls, but I don't know who wrote em.  
I really thought I had balls, but I'm not so bold in the scrotum.  
I wanna go back home and knock open a cold one._

_Military training didn't prepare me at all.  
I'm converting my k-nine into a therapy dog.  
Come her bullet, stay put and wide awake until daytime.  
With daddy in the corner, we'll be watching the paint dry._

Gwen_: Who's gonna get your goosebumps bumpn'?  
_Neil_: Don't put me in a corner!_

Gwen_: Hair-raiser, got your heart rate pumpin'!  
_Neil_: Don't put me in a corner._

Gwen_: Roll camera, hope your nose is runnin'.  
_Neil_: Got a tissue? Cuz i really could afford on._

Gwen_: Turn around, i wanna show you somethin'.  
_Neil_: No thanks, I'm looking at the corner._

Gwen: _Yo, goldilocks, you better be scared bitch!  
This predicament's worse than your "Three bears" sitch!  
It's timeout for you, does that seem fair kid?  
Unless you dare turn to face me, the Blair Witch!_

_I'm gonna make you take a walk down memory lane.  
Cuz I'm a devil manifesting your shame.  
Remember everything wretched, you're getting less and less sane.  
You're never finding the exit when I am letting you stay._

_Setting the stage, and you've been cast in the play.  
The final act is beginning, and it's a tragedy – Yay!  
You want someone to blame for all of this? Take a hint, dunce.  
Go sit in the corner, forget the witch-hunts._

_Listen to my voice, follow the call.  
If you simply give it time, promise you'll become enthralled.  
I see it in your eyes, you don't wanna die at all.  
But tellin' me to stop? Better off talkin' to a wall._

Gwen_: Who's gonna get your goosebumps bumpn'?  
_Neil_: Don't put me in a corner!_

Gwen_: Hair-raiser, got your heart rate pumpin'!  
_Neil_: Don't put me in a corner._

Gwen_: Roll camera, hope your nose is runnin'.  
_Neil_: Got a tissue? Cuz i really could afford on._

Gwen_: Turn around, i wanna show you somethin'.  
_Neil_: No thanks, I'm looking at the corner._

_Don't put me in a corner! (Corner!)  
Don't put me in a corner! (Corner!)  
Don't put me in a corner! (Corner!)  
Don't put me in a corner! (Corner!)_

They all cheer and clap.

"Now that was, kinda haunting" said Leon.

"The song is recorded and stored within the computer, also nice touch. Reminds me of the tales of Baba Yaga" replied Sergei.

"Gotta admit, that was kinda intense and good call with having mom and dad do the song, they were in total sync" said Linka.

"We shouldn't let any of my friends from Ever After hear this, otherwise Blondie will have second thoughts with porridge and bear houses, and bears, and possibly witches too" said Duchess.

Neil and Gwen then exit along with Sam and Sunset.

"So, who's hungry?" asked Neil.

They all head into the kitchen and enjoy the reheated chicken and fries. "So, our plan with my sister's birthday?" asked Neil.

"You mean our sister's birthday. We're also her siblings" said Leon.

Sam then grabs her guitar. "This seems like a Spellman family thing, I'm gonna head on home now" she kisses Luna. "See you later babe." And she heads out of the house.

Luna chuckles. "Later Sammy."

Gwen feeds Lily a bottle of milk and rocks her in her arms "Okay, so the whole plan with Sabrina's birthday."

"We already have the venues set, well more like she has her own venues set" said Sergei.

"And where would that be?" asked Duchess.

"Sabrina told us that she would rather have her last birthday in Greendale at her auntie's bakeshop/boutique, along with her friends from the witch school and normal school. This'll be hard to explain to her human friends" said Leon.

"The other issue is the boy Jim. Her classmate in high school who turns out to be her crush and he has a crush on her" said Sergei.

Neil felt uneasy by this. Which gets Leni's attention. "You okay dad?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" replied Neil with some slight anger. They know he's being protective with his little sister Sabrina when it comes to boys.

"Jeez pops! And I thought you getting protective with Duchess, Leni and Sunset was hard, seems like you treat Auntie Sabrina like your own daughter" said Luna.

"She's my little sister, and I gotta watch over her. This whole thing tomorrow is not gonna be easy" replied Neil.

"Everything's gonna be fine, but I'm sure she'll still wanna keep in touch with her school friends and relatives" said Lincoln.

Neil sighs. "Yeah, we have that part all sorted out. Well, Leon and Sergei have that sorted out."

"And why is Gyro here?" asked Timmy.

"The reason why I'm here, is because someone has to track down a mysterious source of magic" replied Gyro.

Some of them are confused by this. "I'm sorry, what?" said Sunset.

"Someone, or something is in her home and is trying to create some sort of chaos to make her leave the human world and reside into the witch world. I will be there to find this source and take it out! Sabrina is capable of so many great things, and this magic thing is trying to get her to stray onto a path that was not meant for her, the wrong path" replied Gyro.

They are all shocked by this, Neil, Leon and Sergei however look pissed off.

"Very well then, come tomorrow we get Sabrina's seventeenth birthday ready and track down this magic and send it back to the witch world, and I think Enchantra might be behind this, I will also be telling her of Sabrina's plans to transfer to Ever After High" said Neil.

"And what if she says no?" asked Leni.

Neil chuckles, and so does Leon and Sergei. "Then we'll make her say yes!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Come tomorrow is Sabrina's Birthday. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

"**Don't put me in a corner" by JT Musics ft. Andrea Storm Kaden for the video game "The Blair Witch Project."**

**Date made: 4/20/20.**


	299. Ch299 Sabrina Spellman

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 299: Sabrina Spellman**

(Greendale.)

The sun is shining and all seems peaceful, well it's more peaceful with less crimes and trouble thanks to the Allied outpost and the new peacekeeper police division there, this makes Mrs. Tiffany's job as security guard much harder since this new police division is far better than her.

At the Spellman Bakery/Boutique, Hilda and Zelda are getting everything ready for Sabrina's seventeenth birthday. And once again they're using magic to set everything up.

"So, you think Neil and the rest of the family are coming over for the big party?" asked Zelda as she uses her magic to out up the streamers.

"Of course they're coming, they wouldn't want to miss her seventeenth birthday and we all know why Sabrina wants Neil to be here" said Hilda as she uses her magic to make some cupcakes.

Seriously! Why are they using they're magic for this stuff?! It's not that hard to do it without magic! Dang witches!

Zelda sighs. "It's not gonna be the same once Sabrina's no longer here in the bakery."

Hilda places down the new cupcakes. "True, but we have to accept her choice and her choice is to be part of a new school."

Then they both hug each other and cry. "I'm going to miss her so much!" cried Zelda.

"Me too!" cried Hilda.

All of their crying has woken Salem from his nap on the shelves, but he also heard everything. _"Jeez! Would they calm down! Once I'm done here, then Sabrina will have to stay in witch world and I can be free from Enchantra's services!" _He hops off and goes to the back of the bakery and straight to his water bowl and contacts Enchantra.

_"What is it Salem?! Sabrina is here in witch world and she just passed her class and is already heading back to ….. Ugh, earth!" _

"Hate to break it to ya, but I don't think Sabrina will be leaving earth once the witch school year is over" said Salem.

_"What?! Why?! What has happened?!"_

"Whoa! Easy there Enchantra, I just got word from Hilda and Zelda that Sabrina will be going to a new school, one that her brother runs as headmaster" replied Salem.

_"A school? Controlled by her brother?! Is there anything else I should know about this school?"_

"Hard to say, I gotta wait until he gets here with the rest of his family so I can learn more about it. Also I think someone powerful is coming to visit and they might be ready to spill in some secrets, I overheard Sabrina in her room talking to her brother saying she's ready to tell everyone the secret" said Salem.

_"Her life about being a witch?! What is she up to?!"_

"No clue, but I'll be sure to tell you when I get more information" said Salem.

_"Find more information about this school she plans on going to! And make sure you come up with some way for Sabrina to come and stay in witch world, otherwise my plan will fail and you will remain in exile as a cat! Do you understand me?!"_

Salem gets startled by this and backs off. "Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." He then cuts off his communication with Enchantra and then he hears some footsteps coming into the bakery.

He comes out and sees it was some of the kids that Sabrina knows from her high school. Her best friend Jessie, Her crush Jim, her nerd friend Harvey and her frenemy Amy.

_"Looks like she has company, I should lay low and wait for the rest of the Spellman family"_ Salem comes out from the back and jumps onto the shelf and remains hidden.

But he didn't have to wait long, a Medivac dropship soon arrives and lands in front of the bakery accompanied by an allied escort.

The dropship opens and coming out is the rest of the Spellman family. Diana, Neil, Gwen, Lily, Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Duchess, Timmy, Sunset, Leon, Sergei, Loona, Fenrir, Felicia and Courage and of course they're Pokemon are also with them. Washington and Victoria are staying back at the Spellman house with their little ones and are being looked after by Dana Crowley.

They all look around and are happy to see that the changes to the town are looking good.

"Greendale seems peaceful since we last visited this wretched place" said Sergei.

"Be nice man, this was where Sabrina was born" replied Leon.

Neil removes his shades. "And this is where I grew up."

"Let's go and see what's going on inside everyone" said Diana. They follow her and enter the Bakery/Boutique and they see Sabrina's two aunties and some of her friends.

"Wow, some party" scoffed Loona.

"I was expecting more guests" said Leni.

The friends of Sabrina were happy to see them, though the Spellman's weren't pleased to see Amy.

"You guys made it, awesome. And who is she?" asked Jessie towards Sergei's hellhound wife.

"His wife, don't try and put that tone on me" growled Loona.

Sergei chuckles. "Sorry about that, she's not accustomed to other people being around her, especially know that she has pups, better yet now that we're parents."

"Wow that was quick. How come Sabrina didn't tell us this?" asked Harvey.

"Spellman family information only, you guys aren't family" replied Timmy.

Neil then hugs Hilda and Zelda, and so does Diana. And of course Leon and Sergei.

"We're glad you guys came" said Zelda.

"We got the whole place set and ready for the party" said Hilda.

Gwen sighs. "Did you guys use magic?"

They were both looking nervous, but the staring eyes from their three nephews was enough to make them give up. "Yes, yes we did use our magic."

"It's not easy for us, we're witches remember" said Hilda.

"And we don't really take it easy when it comes to human stuff. Much easier with a flick of the want" said Zelda.

Neil sighs. "And this is why, I don't use magic for normal things like mowing the lawn, or cooking."

The rest of Sabrina's friends were confused. "I'm sorry, did you guys say magic?" asked Jim.

A raven flies through the window and transforms into Gyro. "Yes, he said magic as I myself am a master of might and magic."

Salem is shocked to see this man. _"Oh no, he must be the powerful one!"_

"So, Sabrina uses magic?!" asked Harvey.

Jessie sighs. "And the big secret is out."

The three teens look to her. "You knew?!"

Jessie nods. "Yeah, I'm her best friend, I would never tell the secret. I always got Sabrina's back as she has min, when it counts."

Amy was shocked. "I knew there was something odd about Sabrina! She's a witch!" then she sees the angry glares coming from Neil and the rest of the family. "Umm, oops!"

"I'm sorry, but are you Sabrina's friend?" asked Sunset.

"I am, sorta" replied Amy.

Luna then uses her powers and freezes her feet. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Then Leon disappears into smoke and reapers behind her and picks her up, Sergei opens the door and Leon tosses her out. "Stay out you retard! This birthday party is for trustworthy friends of Sabrina only!" Leon then closes the doors.

Neil then looks to Jim and Harvey. "You two got something to say?"

"No sir, I actually don't mind if she's a witch. I always knew she was special" said Jim.

"And to think, I thought she had superpowers that one time, but it was all magic. Wow!" said Harvey.

"Glad these two can be trusted, otherwise they'll be chewing pavement" said Sergei.

Gyro looks around and senses the magic. "A lot of lingering magic all over the place, I coul recharge my mana in here. So where the heck is Sabrina anyway?"

Then the main doors of the bakery opens and coming out on her mopez is Sabrina. (In the witch World, her mopez turns into her broom, weird right?)

"Hey guys!" Sabrina gets off and hugs Neil and her mom.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, we're so glad we made it for your seventeenth birthday!" said Diana.

"Thanks for being here you guys, this means a lot" said Sabrina. She then goes over and greets her puppy nephew and niece. "Hey there little guys."

Loona smiles. "They seem to like you."

"That's because one of my friends is half-werewolf and I don't mean just Harvey" replied Sabrina.

"Wait what?" asked Harvey.

"That is something we have to fix, next time" said Gyro. "And where are your witch companions at?"

Sabrina then looks to the bakery doors and uses her magic to keep them open and they see the large portal door that leads into the Witch World. "Come on out guys!"

And coming out are her friends. Her 15 year old blonde haired cousin Ambrose. Her 13 year old half-werewolf, half-witch friend Veralupa. The 16 year old witch twin friends Londa and Zonda and of course Professor Geist, the centuries old Scottish witch craft teacher.

"Wow, so he really is a ghost" said Leon.

"At least he's not like the ones we normally deal with" said Sergei.

"Oh wow, witches!" said Harvey in disbelief.

Veralupa looks to him. "And I see the half-human, half-werewolf is still here."

Harvey is confused. "Wait, so I'm half-werewolf?"

"Of course, Sabrina needed my help to keep you under control when it was a full moon. You still have that problem though" replied Veralupa.

Harvey couldn't believe his nerdy mind. "I'm a werewolf! Wow! This is awesome! Well, half-werewolf, but still awesome!"

"And now it's my turn!" Gyro sends a stream of mana energy around the nerd and it soon dissipates. "And done!"

Harvey opens his eyes. "What the? Nothing happened."

"What the heck did you do to th boy?" asked Professor Geist.

"Reverted his half-werewolf curse, it will trigger someday once he's earned the right to transform into one, until then the rune of ley line seal will nullify that curse within you" said Gyro.

"Not a curse" scoffed Veralupa. She then notices the two hellhound twins. "Aww, they're adorable!"

But they growl at Veralupa. "Whoa, what the heck is wrong with them?"

"They're not used to having other people they don't know near them. They're loyal bound to family" replied Sabrina.

"You two have such nice style in clothing" Leni says to Londa and Zonda. Londa is orange and Zonda is blue.

"We're twins of course and we both stick together" said Londa.

"Though at times we have our small disputes" said Zonda.

"Not like us sis" said Lincoln.

Linka fists bump her twin. "You know it bro."

"Man, it feels so nice to be back in the human world, we have been here before but those times were almost troublesome" said Ambrose. He then goes to Neil. "And it's good to see you again Cousin Neil."

Neil is less pleased by him. "Likewise, I guess." But then Neil remembers something. "There's on more family member who is inbound. Follow me." They all head outside and they look up.

From above and passing by all of the allied jets, they see a large black drake and then it lands down and morphs into Wrathion. "Greetings Great Aunt Sabrina!"

Sabrina chuckles. "Hey Wrathion, how's my grandnephew?"

"What?!" asked her friends, both witch and normal.

Neil chuckles. "That is a very long story, regardless to say he is our newest member of the family and the third most powerful."

"I call in second of course" replied Luna.

"And now that we are all fully acquaintance with each other, let us take this whole thing inside now" said Wrathion. They did not know Sabrina had this guy as her grandnephew.

Hilda and Zelda head back to the kitchen.

Sabrina sees Gyro looking around. "So, anything on the magical source that's keeping me from earth?"

"I sense it, it's still here and it's lingering. And, furry?" said Gyro. Sabrina is confused by this, but she trust the Guardian, he knows what he's doing.

Then Hilda and Zelda come out with the large chocolate cake. "Happy Birthday Sabrina!" They use their magic to carry that cake.

"You know, you should've told us to carry it" said Lincoln.

"Well, we wanted to give this cake a magical entrance" said Zelda.

Leon chuckles. "Ha! I got that joke!"

Sabrina then looks to her cake and the seventeen candles on it. She looks around to all of her friends and family there and she blows it out and they all cheer happy birthday, and of course she was surprised to see that her family got her lots of gifts.

"Some of this stuff is useful instead of for show" said Linka.

Lincoln and Linka pitched in and got her multiple notebooks and each one has an erasing button in case she wants to write something else.

Luna got Sabrina a custom made mirror phone with multiple songs she might like, including the song that Neil and Gwen performed yesterday.

Of course Leni got Sabrina a new wardrobe, something to match her upcoming new Ever After High style.

Duchess got Sabrina a special pen that doesn't run out of ink.

Sunset got Sabrina a book on Equestrian magic, in case she wants to learn some new spells. It was a book on Star Swirl the bearded and his magic, first edition.

Timmy and Poof pitched in and got her a powerful fairy floss that can keep her teeth clean and a tooth brush that can summon special tooth paste that tastes and smells good.

Gwen got her some books to read, they were based on the original history of witches that came to America, and Gwen warned her that it could be grim.

Loona doesn't know much about Sergei's little sister, but she did get her something. A demonic key, this will allow her to summon a fiery portal onto her enemies and they will be sent to burn in hell. This key was from I.M.P. Now that is dangerous!

Wrathion got Sabrina a dragon shaped pendant to go onto her necklace, the dragon pendant merges with her necklace creating a draconic logo. "This will give you the ability to become magic proof, since the Guardian is trying to find this abnormal source of magic trying to keep you from coming back home here on earth and I myself will aid in hunting down this odd source of magic as well."

Leon and Sergei both pitched in and got Sabrina some earrings that glow different colors depending on her emotions.

Diana got her daughter a jewel scarab bracelet, said to be a protective bracelet during ancient times.

Courage looks up and notices a cat on the shelves. _"Who the heck is that?" _Even the Pokemon notice the black cat watching over them from the top shelf, and they all had a bad feeling about him.

Neil then looks to Sabrina. "Are you ready to tell them?"

Sabrina sighs. "Yeah, I am."

Her friends were all confused. "Tell us what?" asked Jessie.

Sabrina sighs, picks up Lily and hugs her. "Guys, once school begins after summer vacation, I will be going to a new school. One that is both educational and magical, Ever After High and my brother Neil is the headmaster."

They all gasp at this news. "So, you're not going to be a student in the witch world anymore?" asked Londa.

Sabrina nods. "This is my choice and I wanna go to a school where I won't deal with two school problems. I mean I have to balance witch school and high school and it is not easy."

Jessie then understands. "She's right, I think this is good for Sabrina. She has it tough when it come to her normal life and her secret life. I support this choice of yours girl."

Her witch friends were also realizing this. "If this is what you want, then I guess we can accept it too" said Veralupa.

"Just promise us, that you'll keep in touch with us when you leave" said Ambrose.

"I will guys" replied Sabrina. "You're all my friends."

"Or, you guys can come over and visit her" said Neil.

"We can?!" they ask in total surprise.

"Yes, you guys can. I can see just how nice and trustworthy you all are with my little sister, and I am proud at the friends she has come to know, trust and love. So, Jessie, Jim, Harvey, Ambrose, Veralupa, Londa, Zonda and possibly Professor Geist. I am granting you all access to come and visit Sabrina Spellman at Ever After High, you have to head for the allied outpost near the Greendale police station and straight to the Great Gate. Only you guys can have access to go there" said Neil.

"Wow! Thank you so much sir!" said Londa and Zonda.

"But! I will not tolerate trouble and/or mischief on school grounds, so if any of you cause any trouble then I will ban you from visiting. Do I make myself clear?!" Neil says in a strict tone.

They all nod they're head. They understand that he is the headmaster. Professor Geist goes to Neil. "This Ever After High, does it have magic classes?"

"Yes, yes it does. Though witchcraft class is being taught by Madame Baba Yaga, but we do have other magic classes. Why do you ask?" asked Neil with a smirk.

Professor Geist chuckles. "Let's just say, I think I could use a new point of view instead of being yelled at by Enchantra."

Neil smiles. "I'll see what I can do professor. In the meantime try and survive a bit longer in the witch world and do keep an eye on my sister. Something is riling up in this bakery and it's trying to cause trouble."

"You have my word Mr. Spellman, I will do my best" replied Professor Geist.

"This is turning out pretty well" said Gwen.

Salem sees this was not turning out well. _'I have to …. I have to tell Enchantra! Fast!' _But then he's lifted into the air and lowered down in front of Sabrina.

"And I found the magical source" said Gyro.

Sabrina couldn't believe it. "You! You were the one who's been trying to keep me from staying on earth?! I trusted you Salem!"

Wrathion uses his magic so they can hear what the black cat is saying. "This should help." Then he uses a truth spell.

"Salem, who do you work for?!" asked Gyro.

"E …. E …. Enchantra! She wants Sabrina to stay in the Witch World so she can marry her son Shinji so you can be queen and he can be your king and then she can overpower you and take your power and rule Witch World, I was once a powerful warlock who was sent here under exile! Also I left a hairball on Hilda's bed" said Salem.

"What?!" yelled Hilda.

"You no good little cat!" said Jim.

"I knew he was no good, and it wasn't just my wolf senses!" said Veralupa.

"All this time, you could've cleaned your own litter box!" said Zelda.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag!" said Sunset.

"I guess bad luck runs in this little punk!" said Lincoln and Linka.

"The cat's evil? Aw man, I rubbed your tummy and you were so friendly" said a sad Harvey.

"What can I say? The whole cat act was the one thing I liked" said Salem.

Sabrina uses her magic to conjure up a pet carrier and she puts Salem in there. "You have been a very bad kitty!"

He sees all of them glaring at Salem. "W-What are you gonna do to me?" asked Salem in fear.

Sabrina picks up the pet carrier and looks to the portal. "We're gonna pay your boss a visit!" And all of them were with her on this.

"Let's rock!" said Luna.

(Witch World.)

Enchantra is pacing back and forth on the report of Salem. "Where is that cat?! He should've reported in by now!"

"You mean him!" The pet carrier is tossed to her, Enchantra then see Sabrina and her family and friends. Weapons and powers locked and loaded, and flying around the school are Deathwing and Wrathion.

"You! You tricked me! You wanted my powers all this time!" yelled Sabrina.

"W-What are you talking about?" said Enchantra trying to play innocent.

"Don't you lie to us! This mangy cat of your told us everything!" yelled Diana. "How dare you do this to my daughter?!"

Enchantra looks to Salem. "They got me, sorry."

Then the windows are destroyed by Deathwing and he and Wrathion land and morph into their human form.

"You wretched, pathetic, weak and stupid Witch Bitch!" yelled Neil.

"Nice one" said Wrathion.

Ambrose whispers to Professor Geist. "What's a bitch?"

"Must be a human thing" replied Professor Geist.

Enchantra tries to use her magic to stop Neil, but it bounces off and destroys her statue. "I'm a motherfucking dragon! I'm magic proof asshole!"

They were all backing up, Big Brother Dragon is pissed! "You think, you can do that to my sister?! You got another thing **coming!" **This is DeathWing speaking now!

Then Shinji enters the room. "Mother! Mother! Something has … what is going on here?! And what is Sabrina doing back here?! And what happened to your office?!"

Deathwing smirks as he looks to the 16 year old son of Enchatra. "**Perfect!**" He uses his magic to pull Shinji and grab him by the throat.

Sabrina thought this was gonna get morbid, but she doesn't interfere and neither does anyone else.

"Let me go! What are you doing?!" yelled Shinji.

Neil then looks to Enchantra who is pinned by Wrathion. "**What would happen, if I burned your precious little child and sent his soul to be tormented within my domain in the shadowy depths of Northrend?! Will he beg for mercy? Or cry in agony?!"**

And things were getting scary. "No! Please! Don't hurt him!" cried Enchatra.

Deathwing then grabs Enchantra and slams her onto the floor, next to her son. **"Then you will do exactly as I say! If you even think about doing one more thing to my sister again, I will return and I will kill your son, then I will kill you. And Sabrina will go to Ever After High and you're choice doesn't matter, it's all hers. And if you think about sending another one of your bastard minions to come to earth, then I will send forth my legions of draconic troops to siege your school and wipe you out! Or I could send in demons! Do I make myself clear?!"**

Enchantra nods in fear. "Y-Y-Yes!"

He lets her go and turns back into Neil. "Good, good. Then we are at an accord." He then turns to go back to the others along with Wrathion. "A please doing business with you Enchantra."

Professor Geist looks to Enchantra in anger. "And once this school year is over, I quit!"

"I think we should attend the other witch school here in witch world" said Ambrose.

"You mean Potions, Hexes and Crafts? Sounds like a plan" said Veralupa. Londa and Zonda also agree and they walk away with Sabrina and her family.

Enchantra and Shinji watch as they leave the school, but Sabrina will have to go back and finish her final lessons from Professor Geist. Enchatra then realized, she just waged war on a demonic dragon.

Shinji looks to his mother in anger and confusion. "What did you do?!"

"And I thought I was in trouble" said Salem.

For Sabrina, a great burden has been lifted off of her, and she was ready for her birthday party back home and for whatever future she has in Ever After High, and once she's done with the Fairytale School, she'll come back to the Witch World and take her place on the throne as the Witch Queen.

The rest of the Spellman's were glad this was all sorted out. But come tomorrow, something else is needed to deal with. A Queen's Coronation.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy Birthday Sabrina and good riddance Enchantra, Sabrina will makes her mark when she attends the school of Ever After High. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/21/20.**


	300. Ch300 Queen Eclipsa Butterfly

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 300: Queen Eclipsa Butterfly.**

**And this is my 300th Chapter! Enjoy folks!**

(May 10, Royal Fortress somewhere near Honolulu.)

The Royal Defenders are mobilizing everyone on the floating fortress, the air force is all fueled up and ready to go, every vehicle has been checked up and made sure they had enough fuel and ammo and they have all their super weapons ready should something happen, and to back things all up Lincoln, Linka and Jordan have the almighty Aegis BattleCruiser o rendezvous with them to the dimension they're headed to.

What's the dimension they're going to? Mewni.

As of now, all the Royal Defenders are looking and dressed fancy. From dresses, blouses, gowns, leggings, jackets, suits, pants, jeans, fine shoes and high heels and ties and fancy elbow length gloves.

"Okay, so everyone here is ready for deployment" said Sunset.

"Kane and the brotherhood of Nod is inbound to Mewni as well" said Timmy. "His second command will hold Miracle City for him."

"I got a call from Hollow. His Galactic Imperial forces will make the jump to the world soon" said Neil.

"The Archangels will also be making their arrival there soon" said Sergei. "Oh, Loona said she doesn't wanna get involved with some queen stuff. So she's staying home with the pups."

"Understandable" replied Linka. "Where is the Guardian?!"

Then the great gate opens and Gyro and Pyrrha come out. "Sorry we're late, had to double check on our attire" said Gyro.

"The forces of Azeroth will be coming, well mostly the Archlich and his Floating citadel. Wrathion will also be there soon" said Pyrrha.

"Good, we need all the help we can get once the coronation begins" said Gyro.

"We have everything locked and loaded and all ready for this mission" said Gwen.

"Our finest allies will be there soon" said Lori. "Which literally involves almost every member of the immortal multiverse council."

"Were bound to have Protoss and Zerg coming and probably Dominion" said Becky.

"Doctor Strange might be there" said Gyro.

"What's next on the agenda?" asked Leni.

They all look to Lincoln who was looking at the distance. "Lincoln?" asked Luna.

Lincoln turns around and smiles. "Let's get going."

They all smile, Gyro looks to Martin. "Get us to Mewni, now!"

Martin nods and heads for the chronosphere room.

The massive device within the base starts to glow, Martin and Victor punch in the coordinates and a massive portal opens.

Jordan calms down her Indoraptor. "Easy there boy, this is your first mission in another world and we have to protect the new queen."

Gyro makes sure his magic was not going unstable and that his temper was kept calm. '_This is it!' _"Everyone! Get ready!" They all stand by as they all pass through the portal.

(Mewni.)

The Royal fortress makes it to Mewni waters and they pass by some mermaids.

"Okay, let's send in the fucking navy!" yelled Sergei. They deploy all their naval craft and send out their finest ships into the water.

"Let's get some to the mainland and makes landfall and head for the monster castle!" said Linka.

The Royal Fortress drops its ramps as it hits the mainland and every vehicle in their arsenal is sent out onto the playing field.

"We also have to establish some forward bases near the castle to make sure it'll be secured and safe!" said Lincoln.

A portal opens and the brotherhood of Nod arrives with their Offense, Defense and Support Crawlers, looks like they don't need they're MCV's for an outpost.

"Next stop, Butterfly Monster Castle!" yelled Neil.

They all make the drive towards the monster castle for the grand coronation of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly.

(Monster Castle Stadium.)

Star is already awake and is overlooking all the décor and whatever they need for the whole coronation.

"Okay! Okay! All the decorations have been set, there aren't any guests yet and the magical high commission isn't here yet either. We still have time to set up people!" yelled Star.

Then Eclipsa goes to her. "Star please, this is awfully nice of what you're doing, but remain calm and just relax."

Star takes a deep breath.

"Better?" asked Eclipsa.

Then Star realizes. "Oh my gosh! We forgot to hire someone to apply you're makeup and coronation gown!"

Eclipsa sighs. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"No worries Star!" Leni arrives with her vines and some fabrics. "I'm here and ready to make you look fabulous!"

Star smiled. "Yes! Are the others here?!"

Leni nods. "They are, they're all setting up defenses and outposts around the stadium" Leni then goes to Eclipsa and bows. "You're majesty, you ready to look so gorgeous?!"

Eclipsa chuckles. "Of course my dear, do your thing."

"Good, while vine girl makes Eclipsa get ready, I will go and talk to the other people" Star heads off.

"I have a name you know!" said Leni. She then gets to work with Eclipsa, on her dress and makeup.

(Outside.)

Star makes it outside and sees many military forces are in the area. She then spots Gyro. "Guardian!"

Gyro turns around. "Star! Good to see ya lass. How is Eclipsa?"

"She's fine. She's getting herself a makeover from one of your heroes" said Star.

"You mean Leni" said Gyro.

"Yea, yeah, yeah!" replied Star. "We need to make sure this doesn't turn out bad, we will be having guests, and I don't know if my mom will be there, the magical high commission will arrive soon and Eclipsa still has to do some last minute rehearsals with her queen's coronation song!"

Everyone looks to Star confused. "Star, calm down. Everything is gonna be okay, we all got your back" said Leon.

Star calms down. "Okay, okay. I am calm."

"Good, now take it easy and just go back and finish off the things needed for the coronation Star" said Lincoln.

Then they see some people come to the stadium. This makes Star get worried, again. "I forgot to get myself into my dress!" Star takes off to the top of the monster temple.

Gyro sighs. "Well, it was worth a shot." He then sees the Magical High Commission arrive, they also see the Guardian and wave towards him.

But Gyro looks towards them in anger.

"You okay dude?" asked Luna.

"No, no I am not. I got a bad feeling something is about to happen" said Gyro.

"Well, we should send some of our troops into the stadium and setup all of our defenses within. If what you say could be true then we must be prepared" said Linka.

They all deploy all of their finest troops and air force. Then the Aegis BattleCruiser makes its appearance.

"Has anyone seen the Archangels? They said they would be here by now?" asked Dana.

Wrathion arrives with Kel'Thuzad and Naxxramas. "Looks like my grandson is here" said Neil.

"Where the hell is Hollow?" asked Jordan.

Gyro smiles at how serious everyone was with this, the last time they were in Mewni as the false kidnapping incident and ever since then this world has been on the high alert for the entire multiverse council.

Bur he can't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

(Skip, an hour later.)

All their troops have been deployed all over the place, Ghosts, Specters and Imperial Snipers are at the ready.

Heavy defenses have been setup around the stadium.

All the Royal Defenders have been deployed around the different parts of the stadium.

The Aegis BattleCruiser is neighbored by The Galactic Empire, The Golden Armada, the Tal'Darim Death Fleet, The Brotherhood of Nod, the Zerg Swarm and the Dominion fleet.

Some of them go and check on how Eclipsa was doing, they just wanted to see how she looks in the coronation dress Leni made for her.

Gyro, Neil and Wrathion are standing on a cliff side overlooking the whole stadium.

"This is just crazy" said Neil.

"Indeed, we have all of our finest allies and the leaders of many worlds here to see this historical moment of Eclipsa Butterfly taking her rightful place on the throne of Mewni" said Wrathion.

"We have the Archangels, Artanis, Alarak, Emperor Valerian Mengsk, Doctor Strange, Sally Whitemane, Kel'Thuzad and a whole lot of other faction leaders" said Neil.

"Shouldn't you be down there grandfather? You are the swarm lord after all" said Wrathion.

"Yeah, that is true. But I would rather be out here overlooking this security force, also I don't do well with crowded political issues, I really do not like the magical high commission" replied Neil.

"Same, they think they know what they're doing. But they don't" said Wrathion. Then both of them look to Gyro.

"You okay dude?" asked Neil. "You know this is all under control right?"

"I know. But I still have a bad feeling about this" said Gyro.

"Enough with the Star Wars worries Guardian, this will work out" said Wrathion.

Then they spot Eclipsa using her want to fly back to the monster temple. "What the heck? Where is she going?" asked Gyro.

Neil uses his communicator. "Guys, what the heck is going on?"

Lincoln: _Eclipsa said that the string on her guitar is broken, she said she was gonna get a spare one in the temple. She said she'll be back soon. Oh, and Eclipsa's baby Meteora is always attacking Boomer._

Neil sighs. "Okay, just make sure nothing bad happens, and tell Boomer to get back to his airship!" He then turns off his communicator.

"Something's going to happen" said Gyro.

For once, Neil and Wrathion felt that he was right. Something was gonna happen. Then they a signal from one of their aircraft. "What is it?" asked Neil.

Protoss Phoenix Fighter: _Sir I have spotted a large red colored monster running away from the castle._

This makes them go wide eyed. "Oh no!" said Gyro.

Then they hear the microphone from the stadium turn on and they see Eclipsa on stage. "Attention everyone! I'm afraid we must send you all home immediately! Globgore has escaped."

They all gasp.

"Who?!" asked Boomer.

The magical High Commission was not liking this.

Eclipsa tries her best to calm her guests. "Please, stay calm! Evacuate out of the stadium and go home, block your doors and bar your windows …."

Then Hekapoo, Omintraxus and Rombulus intervene.

"Everyone stay where you are!"

"Don't listen to Eclipsa!"

"That's what Globgore wants you to do, he'll pick you off one by one!"

"What are you doing? I'm trying to protect everyone!" said Eclipsa,

"You're not trying to protect anyone you traitor!" Rombulus then puts cuffs on her.

The Royal Defenders didn't like what they were doing. "Everyone defenses up!" yelled Jordan.

All the snipes set their weapons to safeties off.

Artanis and Alarak stand up and have their blades ready.

"The magical commission is now officially declaring a state of emergency!" Hekapoo makes multiple clones to surround the stadium. "All residents of Mewni must remain in their seats until further notice."

Omintraxus then forms himself into a barrier surrounding the stadium and cutting off all the troops outside.

"What the hell?!" yelled Neil.

They watch Rombulus take Eclipsa away, this angers Gyro. "I'll be back!" He flies off into his raven form.

Wrathion turns into his dragon form and flies around the stadium.

Neil contacts Lincoln. "Son! What is happening?!"

Lincoln: _The Magical High Commission has lost it! The leaders of the Multiverse Alliance are about to throw down with them to get this shield down! Otherwise we're dropping in every super weapon we have, we still have communications via direct FutureTech Satellite lines!_

"Try and help getting everything in order, do what you must. Kill one of those magical idiots if you have to! We get this thing straightened out **now!" **Neil morphs into Deathwing and takes off.

Lincoln and the others look for Star, and luckily they run into her. "Star!"

"Hero guys!" said Star.

"We have names dude" said Luna.

"What's the situation?" asked Linka.

"I know where Globgore must be, Eclipsa told me!" said Star.

"We're coming with you" said Sunset.

"No! You all have to stay here and keep the magical high commission occupied, I need to know how Globgore escaped" replied Star.

"But you're gonna need some backup" said Timmy.

"I got this guys, make sure everyone is calmed down, keep the Magical High Commission at bay and make sure they don't hurt Eclipsa!" said Star.

They all nodded. "For the sake of the Immortal Council and the name of the Guardian, we shall Star" said Jordan. Dominic roars ion response.

Star smiles. "Thank you guys" She then finds a way out of the shield and heads for the bog, where Eclipsa said he could be.

Meanwhile Marco, Tom, Janna and the other fools are keeping the crowd calm by setting up a talent show?

"What are they doing?" asked Pyrrha.

"Whatever it is, is really keeping this crowd occupied" said Sam.

"At least its working" said Victor.

They all do their best to keep the talent show rolling and make sure that the Immortal Council continues to argue with Hekapoo, Rombulus is watching over Eclipsa, but they are being watched from above by Neil, Linka, Jordan and Dominic.

And for some reason Leon joins in the talent show and throws knives into the air, catches them and throws them towards Sergei who catches them and tosses them back, then they light the knives on fire and catch them using they're mouths.

Everyone claps at that spectacular talent.

"Wow, those two are good" said Marco.

"I'll say" said Tom. He also claps.

"They should use chainsaws next!" said Janna.

"No" said Marco and Tom.

But then the fire spreads and Leon is on fire. Dana goes to him and puts him out, this makes some of the people laugh.

"Heh, comedy pain gold!" yelled Boomer. His airship can't leave the barrier dome.

Then a portal is opened and coming out is Star, Neil, Wrathion and Gyro.

"What the heck?" asked Martin.

"Star!" said Marco and Tom.

Star and the other step aside. "Citizens of Mewni, there's someone we'd like you to meet."

And stepping out of the portal in cuffs is Globgore, in his normal size and looking miserable.

Everyone gasps and is questioning this. "All troops, stand down!" said Gyro. All of the snipers lower their guns.

Gyro then slams his staff and creates a magical rift and destroys Hekapoo's clones and destroys the Omintraxus barrier.

"Yes! I'm free!" yelled Boomer as his airship gains some height.

The rest of the troops from outside all head inside with their weapons ready. "Stand down everyone" said Neil.

"Everyone stay calm, I know he may seem scary but Globgore doesn't want to hurt you" said Star.

Everyone were asking why Globgore wasn't bigger and why he was in cuffs.

Then Rombulus intervenes, and then starts talking about crystalizing Globgore, then Omintraxus says his words and so does Hekapoo and they decide to crystalize both Globgore and Eclipsa.

Eclipsa and Globgore have a moment to look into each other, as the lovers they truly were.

"Well dear, it seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble" said Eclipsa with some tears.

Globgore looks down with some tears. "It appears I have. But why did you set me free? I told you, this isn't what I want."

"I didn't do it! I swear …" And her feet have been crystalized by Rombulus.

Rombulus is now slowly crystalizing Eclipsa who is now panicking. "Okay that's enough! Back to the crystal with you!"

Globgore tries to intervene. "No wait! Please!" He then uses his growing powers and breaks free from his cuffs.

"Oh boy" said Neil.

"That's not good" said Star.

Globgore leaps into the air with his arm enlarged and he slams the ground in front of Rombulus sending the crystal guy flying and hitting the wall. "Ow."

"Okay" Hekapoo pulls out her dual scissors and clones herself. She then dodges Globore's tail which almost hits some of the guests.

"Whoops! Sorry my bad!" said Globgore. And then he's grabbed from behind by Omnitraxus.

"No, no! You guys please have to stop!" said Star. Bur she's knocked back by some of the falling debris.

Gyro sees this and his eyes glow blue. "Let's do this shit!" He then uses his staff and hits Hekapoo.

This turns into a free for all fight, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan on Dominic surround Eclipsa to keep her protected.

Gyro fends off Hekapoo who was questioning why he was helping Globgore, while Globgore is fighting Omnitraxus.

Omnitraxus uses his portals and tosses Globgore into the air, he opens another portal and is about to punch him.

But Wrathion hits Omnitraxus with his fire, Neil takes to the sky on Deathwing's and grabs Globgore and brings him back to the stage. Both of them roaring at their opponents.

They all fail to see that baby Meteora has gotten lose from the cage using her magic, and is crawling through the fire engulfed stage to meet her daddy, Globgore.

Eclipsa and the others see this. "Meteora!" Even the audience is scared by this.

Meteora stops when she sees her father fighting Omnitraxus. "Just give yourself up Globgore! You and Eclipsa have struck terror into the hearts of Mewmans for too long!"

"There's a baby in the fire!" yelled Boomer.

Globgore sees his half-mewman half-monster baby daughter looking at him in the middle of the fire and crying.

Luna and Dana use their powers to try and put out the fire that Hekapoo started.

"No! Meteora!" Globgore knocks back Omnitraxus who is now being pinned down by Wrathion in dragon form.

Globgore helps use his breath to put out the fire with the help of Luna and Dana.

Lincoln sets his blaster to focus beam and tries to break Eclipsa free from the crystal trap.

Globgore then turns into normal size and picks up his daughter who has tears now. "Papa?"

Globgore gives her a nose kiss. "Yeah that's right, it's papa." He then hugs her.

Everyone awes at this.

Hekapoo and Omnitraxus had no words to say at the heroic deed Globgore just did.

Globgore then looks to everyone. "Look we don't have to fight anymore, just put me back in the crystal and let my family go."

Rombulus then gets up. "Alright let's do this!"

"Over my dead body!" they see Star's Father River arrive through the crowd and get on stage.

"Where the heck was he?" asked Linka.

"Bog monster hunting" said Star.

"Wait what?" asked Lori.

"That man was willing to stay in the crystal to keep his family safe! He's a dad, just like the rest of us" said River.

Neil and Sergei also understand this.

Rombulus still has his powers set and ready. "I don't care if he's a dad, he's evil! He's the king of Monsters and Eclipsa set him free!"

Star gets in the way. "No Rombulus, I don't think she did." This makes everyone question.

"I mean, think about it. Eclipsa is gonna let Globgore out on his coronation day? That doesn't make any sense!" said Star.

Gyro was also starting to suspect something, and so do the rest of the immortal council. They all get out of their seats and slowly walk to the stage, surrounding it with the enforcement of their troops.

"So what you're saying is, Globgore let himself out?!" said Rombulus.

"Not possible!" said Gyro. "Nothing can break those crystals unless it was a focused beam attack."

They see Lincoln struggling to break Eclipsa free. "Almost got it!"

"Okay, so maybe that doesn't work. But none of us were even here to even break him out. We were all to focused on setting up perimeter defenses around the stadium, also Hollow couldn't have done it because he came here late" said Neil.

"It's true, I had to use the bathroom, twice" said Hollow.

Star then looks to Rombulus. "It was you!" they all gasp. None of them notice Gyro's eyes glowing green in anger.

"You're the one who let him out. You're the crystal guy! You were the one who put Globgore and Eclipsa in the crystals in the first place, and now that Eclipsa is out, you can't stand that everyone else is accepting her!" said Star.

They could all see Rombulus was sweating and looking nervous. So they all get their weapons and powers ready.

"Got anything to say for yourself?" asked Star sternly.

Hekapoo and Omnitraxus also look to Rombulus in suspicion.

"Alright I did it! I let him out so you could all see what kind of monster he really is!" yelled Rombulus.

"Monster?! Monster?!" yelled Neil.

"Dude! We all have been down that dumb name being called monster! And we barely do any bad stuff" said Luna.

"She's got a point, even we Protoss have accepted that the Zerg were not monsters, sure they are monstrous in nature but that is they're instinct and it's natural. They were controlled by an evil god, they were just innocent and misguided" said Artanis.

"It's true, we never meant to destroy and ravage the lives of the sector we were in" replied Zagara.

"And it's funny, because Globgore didn't do anything but try and run away from you" said Star.

"Guys! We got footage!" yelled Martin. "I got this wrecked burst drone from Globore's crystal chamber."

They all look at the footage and see Rombulus free Globgore from his prison, Globgore sees Rombulus screams like a little girl and breaks the wall and runs away.

Neil looks to Globgore. "Was that you …. Screaming?"

Globgore chuckles. "Sorry, I got scared."

"Nice wall breaking though" said Peter.

"So, he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't even hurt anyone" said Carol.

"Well, maybe this time he didn't hurt anyone. But sooner or later he'll show his true colors! And so will Eclipsa, she's evil! I've seen it with my won eye!" said Rombulus.

Hekapoo is annoyed by this. "Are you kidding me?! We don't trust Eclipsa either, but if you think putting everyone here in danger was a good idea. You're the bad guy here! Guards! You know what to do."

The mewni soldiers come to take him away. "Wait! I can explain!" said Rombulus.

"Ah pipe down big guy" said Hekapoo.

But then Globgore speaks. "It doesn't matter who let me out." He then helps his wife Eclipsa out of her crystal. "I'm free, but I can't stay here. These people are afraid of me." He then gives Meteora back to Eclipsa.

Star speaks up. "But, if they're afraid of you. Then why are they still here?"

Eclipsa also sees this. "Perhaps, they should decide." The people and monsters of Mewni question what she's saying.

"You all may not love me, but you have all accepted me as your queen. Will you accept my husband as well?" asked Eclipsa.

All of the citizens were confused and questioning this.

"Wait, you want us to choose?"

"This is a monarchy not a democracy."

"Wait! What does Queen Moon think?"

They look towards Moon Pie. She groans in annoyance. "How many times must I tell you? I'm not queen anymore, it doesn't matter what I think."

They all come to an agreement to accept Globgore and as they're king. All thanks to some convincing words from Buff Frog's kid.

"Are the people in this world dense or just plain dumb?" asked Boomer.

"They're petty peasants with little to know what to do unless they have a king or queen to rule them, so you can this world is still shambled by their old and stupid ways. This world sucks" said Hollow.

Eclipsa and Star were happy for this, and so is Globgore.

"So, does this mean I'm off the hook?" asked Rombulus.

"Heh, you wish hot shot" said Hekapoo. "Now come on, there's a cell with your name on it."

"STOP!" they all turn to see a Fel fire powered Gyro.

"Oh shit! This is bad!" said Boomer.

"Guardian's angry! Guardian's Angry!" yelled Linka.

Thunder storms arrive and they cast some green lightning. Gyro uses his powers to shove the guards away and slowly walk towards Rombulus, with some fiery rage.

Star wants to stop this, but Eclipsa stops her. "No, this ….. This is his business now."

"W-Wait! I didn't mean any of this!" cried Rombulus.

"First the Magical High Commission crystalize the rightful heir to the Butterfly throne, then they removes Meteora's name from the history scrolls and replace her with Festivia, Taint the Butterfly names with the Pies! And now **This!**"

The people of Mewni were confused. Taint the name of the Butterflies?

Gyro uses his powers to grab Rombulus with an infernal arm. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you!"

Hekapoo and Omnitraxus decide to not interfere. They've already caused enough trouble and an angry Guardian is never a good sign.

Gyro looks to Eclipsa. "Everyone, enjoy this moment of celebration, while I eradicate this magic filth from Mewni and the realms. And come tomorrow there will be an announcement on the truth about what happened to the Butterfly family name and why the Shastikan family will no longer be placed down into the history of great mewni rulers."

King and Queen Spider bite were confused, King Shastikan was they're ancestor who was eaten by Globgore, but Globgore had a reason to eat the rude and unruly king of mewni.

Eclipsa nods to Gyro, the Guardian then walks out of the stadium with Rombulus in hand, and they step into a portal and someone is waiting.

"_ New company I see, what horrid sins has he made throughout his life? _" asked Alastor.

"Far too many" replied Gyro. He then passes through the portal to hell dragging Rombulus who is begging for mercy.

Alastor chuckles. "_ This will be very entertaining! _" he passes through the portal and closes it.

Everyone else enjoys the great coronation of their beloved Queen, Eclipsa Butterfly. The Queen of Darkness.

But unknown to them, an injured and odd minded crow caws and flies past the stadium.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This is my 300th Chapter! I can't believe I got this far! This is awesome! Thanks to all of you for reading and supporting this story I have made, and what better way than to make it a total game changer to the Star vs the Forces of Evil episode Coronation. And as always, this is Heavy5Commando, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And somewhere nearing summer, will be their return to save Mewni.**

**Date made: 4/21/20.**


	301. Ch301 Peter Sharp

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 301: Peter Sharp**

(May 11. Sharp house.)

Peter is about to head on home after a whole day at helping train Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez. _'Those two kids are damn good at what they do, they have to improve on their tag team and find the right combo to match their fighting styles in case.'_

Peter is about to park his truck into the drive way. But then he sees Gyro looking at him. "What the heck is that retard doing here?"

Then Gyro's hands are glowing. "What the fuck is he doing?!"

And Gyro opens a portal and Peter backs up into it. "Oh shit." He then looks to Gyro in anger. "When I get back, I'm gonna nail you're bal-"

Peter was gone and Gyro closes the portal. "That should keep him occupied, for now and I should be careful for when he comes back." He then heads to the back of the house.

At the back of the Sharp house all of them are setting up everything for Peter Sharp's Birthday.

All the decorations are special streamer paper from Runeterra, it will burn and still keep burning in place until said to burn out. Talk about a fiery décor. Peter's Rapidash is the one adding the fire to the streamers.

Leon and Sergei are both busy cooking western style food and also some tex-mex food. "Why are we cooking? Neil is the one who knows Peter better than us" asked Leon.

"No clue, but this is awesome! I get to make some kind of mix cuisine!" said Sergei as he then dips the chicken into the oil vat. "Where the heck are those sliced tomatoes?"

Courage arrives with all of the sliced veggies. "Jeez, where did you learn to slice this good?"

Next to the makeshift cooking station is the large cake, decorated with some western and music style and on top is a small edible figurine of Peter as Ghost Rider.

"Dad is so going to love this!" said Sonata.

"And to think, this is going to be his 40th birthday, though he is also going to be 151 as well. He has been through so much and he deserves some new found friends and family time" said Adagio.

"He sure does, what flavor is this again?" asked Aria.

"Caramel, Chocolate and Rum cake" replied Carol who checks on her clipboard. "You girls ready for the big song performance later?"

"We so are!" said Sonata.

"All we need now is Ember and Sam" said Aria.

"They are the ones who came up with the song, and they know dad way better than any of us" replied Adagio.

"Awesome" Carol then goes through her clipboard again. "Do we have the mechanical bull ride?"

"Here she is" Martin shows them the lower half of a hammer tank and the head replaced by a mechanical bull ride.

"What is that?" asked Carol.

"The mechanical bull ride!" said Penny.

"Why is it like that?" asked Carol.

"Well, Peter is a guy who like to take things to the extreme, so we built this for him to ride on and see how long he can last" replied Martin.

Carol looks towards the tank mounted bull ride, the fence surrounding it is made up of steel. "Okay, who's driving this monster?"

The tank hatch opens. "Me!" yelled Boomer.

Carol sighs. "Of course he would be the one driving it." She then goes around and checks on everything.

Kick and Gunther see this. "I am so going to rid that thing" said Kick.

"Same, it can't be as hard as riding a woolly saber-toothed deer" said Gunther.

Neil is confused by this. "What did you just say?"

Carol then looks around. "We have the food ready, though some of them are still cooking. Some of our guests are here, and I think most of them brought gifts for the occasion. The big musical performance will also be set and ready, now where the heck are Sam and Ember?"

Lori arrives with her clipboard. "Carol, Ember is coming down from her room and she'll be out soon, but the real ish here is, I have no clue where Sam is."

"What? Did you ask any of the others if they have seen her?" asked Carol.

"I did, they haven't seen her either" said Lori. They were both worried, they knew Sam was the one key that would make this birthday really spark and not just because of her powers.

Then Carol notices something, the horse stables where the electric and ice steeds were supposed to be. "Guys, where are those elemental horses?"

Boomer sees this as well. "Oh, Sam and Luna took them out for a nice stroll, they'll be back soon."

They all look to Boomer. "You knew where Sam was and didn't tell us?" asked Lori.

"You didn't ask" said Boomer.

"I literally did ten minutes ago when you got here!" said Lori.

Boomer also realizes this. "Oh, I guess I forgot."

Lori then points her hadn towards him and shoots out some lava, Boomer screams in pain. "Idiot!"

"Wow, the party has begun and this shit is already turning funny" chuckled Leon.

"And I thought I was the one bringing in some comedy!" said Luan. "Still, are you guys sure I can't do some jokes?"

"We're certain Luan, the last thing we want is some of your jokes sounding racist and mean to Peter" replied Victor.

Lori and Carol look around then to each other. "Let's hope wherever Sam and Luna are, they get back here fast" said Lori.

"Maybe we should give them some time, this is Peter's betray in which Sam never knew he lived for a long, long time. Let her have some time to think" said Carol.

Ember then comes out with her fiddle and sees what almost transpired. "What did I miss?"

(With Luna and Sam.)

Luna and Sam are taking a nice stroll in the neighborhood on their elemental steeds, Glace and Sparks.

Luna could tell Sam felt troubled. "You okay babe?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" replied Sam.

Luna knows she wasn't. "No it isn't. What's wrong Sam?"

Sam sighs. "It's just, it's another year for dad's birthday, and another year without my mom or my brother Simon, moving on is … Hard, dad seems to be doing well. I think he might ask Ember to marry him."

"They just met last year. I'm sure he isn't gonna ask her to take the next step of their relationship that further" said Luna.

Sam thinks about it. "Yeah, I guess it's just me. I'm glad I have this new family to be with. Three sisters who are close to my age, well they will be soon, a little bro who's cool and at times bonds with me and a Rockstar ghost mother figure who I might as well just call mom. I guess I'm going through some things that haven't changed in a long, long time."

Luna then sees that they were now close to the Sharp house. "Well, whatever happens Sammy, just try and be there for your dad. You're the last piece of true blood family he has, and you should be proud that you two still have each other."

Sam smiles. "Thanks babe, I needed that and this nice stroll. Really takes out all of the worries out of me."

But Luna knows there is a lot more to this than just Sam's mom and little bro not with them, this was the 40th birthday of Peter Sharp, and ever since he told his secret, this is his 151th birthday. He's lived that long since he sold his soul to become ghost rider.

"You ready to sing that song with Ember and the Dazzles?" asked Luna as they close in on the house.

Sam smiles and has a confident look. "Heck yeah I am. Though, dad said he was gonna make a speech before something big happens at his party, I overheard him last night in his office."

Luna and Sam then see someone waiting for them drinking a can of beer. "Is that Stone cold Steve Austin?" asked Sam.

"What the heck is that dude doing here?" asked Luna.

The WWE Hall of Famer spots them and waves. "Glad you all came, now let's hurry this up before you're pa gets here."

"Umm, what are you doing here sir?" asked Sam.

"Okay, now I know I ain't family to your dad and whatever shit he's done. But the one thing I like to see, is a grown Texan blood man going through new life and future. Also, someday in the future you might be related to the Spellman's and I am related to that family as well" said Stone Cold.

Luna and Sam knew he wasn't wrong about that one, it's only a matter of time before Luna and Sam think about their future when it comes. They both follow him to the back and they see all of their friends and family ready for Peter Sharp to come back.

"Glad you girls are here, let's get this thing started" said Lori.

Sam and Luna hop off their steeds and Stone Cold takes the horses into their stables. "Where's Ember?" asked Sam.

"She's over there by the stage" replied Carol.

Sam gets to the stage and grabs her acoustic.

Gyro then checks his watch, it was almost four-thirty. "Alright everyone! I'm sending him back here!"

They all nod their heads and get ready. "Send that Texan blood man back here!" yelled Neil.

Gyro opens up a portal and Peter's Truck comes out and inside is Peter, looking a bit angry but okay. But something was off about the condition of his truck, it had some plants and blood.

"Where the heck did you send him?" asked Gwen.

Gyro realized where he might have sent him. "I may have sent his truck to Runeterra."

"Where in Runeterra?" asked Becky.

Gyro looked closely. "Well judging by that plant species I'd say somewhere in Ionia. Sorry."

Peter opens his truck. "You darn right you're sorry you son of a bitch! I had to fight my way through so many fucking Noxian guys! And … " He sees the party. "Oh, so this is why you sent me away, okay understandable."

They all sighed in relief and greeted him a happy birthday. Peter goes around and was happy for all them to be there, and he liked the way the decorations kept burning, and all of the food that seems familiar and delicious.

Then he grabs himself a nice mug of whiskey and heads up the stage with everyone saying. "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Alright. Alright. Simmer down now people" said Peter. They all remained silent.

"Wow, my 40th birthday and in truth my 151st birthday! Damn it's been that long. And I should be honest with ya'll, May 11 is not my official birthday."

They all remain in confused silence. Sam and Ember are also confused.

"What?" asked Boomer.

"I was born … on May the 3rd" said Peter.

This makes them shock. "Then …. Then why are we celebrating it late?!" asked Sam with concern.

"Darlin' calm down please, I was born in the west a hundred and fifty one years ago in Texas. That was my past. That was my old life. That was the damned lively hood I had, and that was the life that cursed me into a life of crime. But May 11, the reason why I told a lie that my birthday was on that day, is because that was the day I came into this world and started my new life. With all of you as my friends and family, and even though I …. Sam and I lost so much, I am damn proud of the new family we have forged right now. So, I guess ya'll can say that May 11, is the rebirth of myself into your world and I am ever so greatful I came here and became the man I stand before you all right now!"

They all clapped for this moment.

Sam puts her guitar down and hugs her dad. "Easy there Sam, it's okay."

They all continued to cheer form this speech he made, which was also the truth about his birthday, and now they don't have to feel bad they missed his real date of birth.

"Now how about that song you and the others were planning to make for me?" asked Peter.

Sam breaks the hug and goes to Ember and the Dazzles, they were all dressed in a western style clothing.

Peter gets down from the stage and Sam goes to the microphone. "This song is for my dad, and the home he once rode through, in this life or his old life."

Sam strums her guitar.

Sam: _Take me to Texas.  
Two Hundred Years ago.  
Where a pride rose from the ashes of San Jacinto.  
It still beats in every heart.  
Like a Battle cry.  
Where I was born, where I was raised, so when I die._

Sam and the Dazzles: _Take me to Texas! On the open range!  
The Rio Grande is in my veins.  
It's heaven there and so my prayer.  
Is that you'll take me anywhere to Texas.  
The only home I know.  
I'm a child of the Alamo and the yellow road.  
So when I go._

Sam: _Take me to Texas.  
Where my daddy worked.  
Where his blood and sweat and tears are still in that red dirt.  
Wild Palominos run.  
Cowboys are kings!  
And if I stray too far, I'll let my lone star dreams!_

Sam and the Dazzles: _Take me to Texas! On the open range!  
The Rio Grande is in my veins.  
It's heaven there and so my prayer.  
Is that you'll take me anywhere to Texas.  
The only home I know.  
I'm a child of the Alamo and the yellow road.  
So when I go. Take me to Texas!_

(Ember Fiddle solo.)

Sam: _There's something in the sky.  
And in your mamma's eyes.  
So even if you try to move away.  
You'll end up on some road somewhere.  
With your thumb in the air.  
When they ask you where you're headed, you'll just say._

Sam and the Dazzles: _Take me to Dallas, Fort Worth, San Antonio.  
Houston, Laredo, Galveston.  
Or Austin, maybe Abilene.  
The closest thing I've ever seen.  
To Heaven's the Gulf of Mexico.  
I'm a child of the Alamo and the yellow road.  
So when I go._

_Take me to Texas!_

Sam: _mm-hmm_.  
_Take me to Texas!_

_Oh, take me to Texas!_

_Take me to Texas._

And it ends with one last fiddle from Ember. They all clap and cheer at this song, and Peter gets on stage with some tears and he hugs them. Kick also gets on stage and hugs them as well.

"Now this is what I call a Texan blood song meant to be" said Lincoln.

"This seems way better than my birthday last month" said Gunther.

"Yeah… Wait what?" said Timmy.

Some of them look to Gunther. "What? Oh, my birthday was on April twenty eight, I'm thirteen now."

"Why didn't you tell us man?" asked Luna.

"I wasn't supposed to, to my family a thirteenth birthday must be celebrated with our family in our home land and through the most dreadful trials. Also, it's a symbol to my next step in manliness, that's why Kick didn't go. I told him not too and he understood, it's my family tradition" said Gunther.

They had no clue what else to say, but they have to respect his wishes that they weren't there for his birthday. They do not want to see how he does this manliness trial.

"You are one strange kid" said Stone Cold.

"So glad we were able to celebrate Adelaide's birthday before this" said Linka.

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "I wonder when you're gonna show Ronnie Anne and the others Dominic."

"Well, I got no plans tomorrow after school. Let's do it tomorrow then" replied Jordan. Dominic growls as he eats a large beef steak.

"Now that's what I call eating like a beast" said Boomer. Then Dominic looks to him in anger, Boomer realizes this was bad. "Oh shit." And he's ravaged by the Indoraptor, again.

Everyone just enjoys the rest of the party, all while completely ignoring Boomer getting mauled. "Can someone help me over here?! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: And a Happy Birthday to my OC Peter Sharp, father to Sam Sharp and Ghost Rider from another Marvelverse. Leave a Review and tell me what ya'll think.**

**The song is "Take me to Texas" by George Strait for the History series Texas Rising.**

**Date made: 4/22/20 – 4/23/20.**


	302. Ch302 What's up Great Lake?

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 302: What's up Great Lake?**

(Apartment Casagrande. Is that what they call it?)

Ronnie Anne and Sid are both by the fire escape tossing some pieces of hotdog to passing Pidgey's and Taillow's.

"So, they're coming here?" asked Sid.

"Yup, all we gotta do is just wait and see what they're big surprise is. Is your mom still here?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"She still is, no clue why she has to stay and wait for a while though" said Sid.

"You got me, Lincoln and Jordan said it's a big surprise and they want her to see it" replied Ronnie Anne.

Then CJ comes out. "Hey girls, abuela said that she has some burritos and tacos ready."

"Cool, we'll be there soon CJ" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Sure thing, I'll make sure Lalo and Sergio don't eat too much of it" replied CJ.

"Rawrk! Try and stop me!" squawked Sergio.

"I got this CJ" said Carlota. She whistles in her Pokemon, Cottonee.

The small, flying grass-type Pokémon flies around Sergio, therefore freaking him out. "Rawrk! Pillows are alive! Pillows are alive! Not Natural!" He then flies out of the apartment.

Carlota smirks. "Works every time!" She then hugs her Cottonee. "And you are just precious!"

"I still don't understand why Sergio doesn't like the Pokemon in the area, they're just like any other animal. If animals had superpowers" said CJ.

"Let Sergio be Sergio, at least Lalo is warming up to them" Carlota looks towards Lalo who is fast asleep next to Herdier. They both wake up and then head to CJ who lets them eat one taco and one burrito.

"I like seeing Lalo make new friends, especially if it's a dog who is a better guard than him" said CJ. "No offense Lalo."

Lalo just barks happily, he didn't seem to mind just as long as he has another canine friend,

Then they see Carl following his dad. "Dad, why can't I have a Pokemon of my own?"

"Son we talked about this, you have to at least have a Pokemon that can actually like you and recently all the things you've done isn't making them like you" said Tio Carlos.

"But …. But …. What if I can make one like me? Can I keep it then?" asked Carl.

"We'll see, if you can make one actually like you. Might I remind you what happened last time you tried to get a Pokemon to like you" said Tio Carlos.

_(Flashback.)_

_Carl attempts to make friends with a Geodude, but he ends up getting chased._

_Carl attempts to make friends with Houndour, but he ends up getting chased by the rest of the pack._

_Carl attempts to make friends with an Aron, only to be chased by its big brother Lairon._

_Carl attempts to make friends with some Shinx, but they get scared by him and he meets their mother Luxray._

_Carl attempts to make friends with Timburr, but he had no clue this guy already has a human partner and then gets chased off by the Pokémon's human friend and a Conkeldurr._

_Carl attempts to make friends with a clutch of Fletchling, but he goes toe-to-toe with mama, Talonflame._

_And finally he tries to make friends with a Grubbin, but it digs underground and doesn't come back._

_(End flashback.)_

"I still have no clue why they even avoid you, but I do have my theories they may have heard some rumors of all the mean things you have been doing lately" said Tio Carlos.

"Oh come on! How can they know what I've down?" asked Carl.

They then spot Herdier talking to a Chatot and Murkrow by the window, they then fly off.

"Oh, so they know by our Pokemon. That doesn't seem so bad" said CJ.

Carl is shocked by this. "Oh come on!"

"Well I'd like to stay and deal with this conflict, but I have to go to my work. Let's go Natu" said Tio Carlos. His Pokemon then hops into his shoulder and they walk out of the apartment.

Carl sighs. "Dang it! How am I gonna get my won Pokemon partner now?!"

"Calm down Carl, it's gonna take some time for that to happen, plus you're not the only one without a Pokemon. Carlito doesn't have one too, remember?" said Carlota.

"Yeah take it easy Carl" CJ then checks his watch. "I'll be back, I have to go and check on my buddy" CJ grabs some Tacos and Burritos and heads back to his room and he shares them with his Pokemon, Slakoth.

Then their Abuela comes in with a broken toilet plunger. "Why does Mr. Nakamura's dog always end up in the toilet? This is very confusing, at least I had you with me for backup." Abuela Rosa then scratches the belly of her Pokemon Clefairy.

Then the doors to two bedrooms open and coming out is Bobby and his mom Maria.

"Okay, time to go and take Abuelo's place" He puts on his apron. "Come on Tangela! Let's go!" His little Pokemon follows him out of the apartment.

"Okay, got my coffee and all my things, time to get to work" Maria leaves the apartment with her Bulbasaur.

Carl sighs. "Everyone in this family has a Pokemon, all but me."

"And let's not forget your little brother Carlitos" Frida comes in with Carlitos and her Pokemon Smeargle. "Why don't you two play together while Smeargle and I start on some work?" Frida then leaves the Apartment with her Smeargle.

"But mom! I don't do baby stuff!" groaned Carl.

"At least try and bond with him, you two have a lot in common. I think" said Carlota.

"Ha, ha. Whatever sis" Carl sits in front of Carlito and watches him play with his stuffed pig.

Carl has been going around and he sees lots of the people in the apartment have their own Pokemon.

Becca Chang has a Tyrunt.

Stanley Chang has a Magnemite.

We already know Adelaide has a Poliwhirl.

Mr. Nakamura has a Pokemon friend for his dog Nelson, a Growlithe.

Cory has a Pachirisu.

Alexis has a Totodile.

Mrs. Flores has a Pancham.

Mrs. Kernicky has a Sawk, perfect for helping with her yoga and tennis and whatever sport she does. How is this old lady capable of doing this?!

Margarita actually got a Pokemon friend, Lotad which was last week and now is a Lombre.

Miranda has a friend for her Saint Bernard Ninja, her Pokemon friend is a Snubull.

Georgia has a Mareep.

Carl was the only one with no Pokemon at all, well next to Carlitos.

They hear a knock on the door, so Carl answers it. "Hey Carl, is Sid here?" asked Becca.

Carl sees Tyrunt at Becca's feet. "Yeah, she's at the fire escape with Ronnie Anne."

"Thanks Carl" Becca comes into the room with her Pokemon.

Then they hear a knock on the door, Ronnie Anne and Sid make their way back into the apartment and to the door with their Pokemon Dodrio and Kabutops.

They both open the door and see it was Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Luna. With their Pokemon Absol, Arcanine, Lopunny and Loudred.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln and the others.

"We're so glad you made it!" said Sid.

"Come on in guys, Abuela made some Tacos and Burritos" said Ronnie Anne.

Then Rosa comes out of the kitchen with another plate. "And I'm still making more." Behind her Clefairy is using her psychic powers to carry three more plates. "Why thank you very much Clefairy."

They all grab some burritos and tacos. "So, what's the big woof for having me here?" asked Becca.

Her Tyrunt goes to Absol and nudges him. Lincoln chuckles. "Wow, does everyone in this apartment have Pokemon now?"

"They all do, have you seen any of them?" asked Sid.

"We have, Bobby and his Tangela while Lori brought with her Larvesta" replied Linka.

"We saw your Tia Frida with her Smeargle, I'm sure they'll find some inspiration for some new artwork" said Lincoln.

"And we did see Margarita with a Lombre, she'll be going fiesta when that guy turns into a Ludicolo" said Luna.

"Well, everyone has their own Pokemon depending on how they make friends with em or they're personality" replied Ronnie Anne.

"By the way, where the heck is Adelaide?" asked Jordan.

"She went out earlier with her Poliwhirl. She might be back soon" said Sid.

Then they see Adelaide back up and enter the room with her Poliwhirl. "Guys, what was that outside?"

"That was the surprise we got for you guys to see" said Jordan. She then whistles. "Come on in Dominic!"

The Indoraptor then enters the room, this shocks all of them. "Dios Mio! What is that thing?!" yelled Abuela. Carl freaks out and hides behind the couch.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Carlota. She then takes selfie with it and then backs up and hides next to Abuela.

Sergio flies in. "Rawrk! What'd I miss?" Then he sees the large dinosaur. "And I'm out!" he flies off.

CJ comes out of his room with his Slakoth. "What's going on?" Then he sees the Dinosaur. "Cool! And I thought we weren't allowed to go and see actual dinosaurs!"

Lalo hides behind Herdier seeing this creature.

Becca, Ronnie Anne and Sid are shocked seeing this. "What the heck is a Dinosaur doing here?!" asked Becca.

Dominic sniffs the burritos and eats some of them. "Guys, this is Dominic. He's not like any dinosaur on Isla Cretacia" said Jordan.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Now that I see it, he doesn't seem like any dinosaur I've seen in books" said Sid.

"Yeah, he has some raptor parts and some large predator add-ons. What is he again?" said Adelaide.

Carlitos waddles his way to the Indoraptor. "Carlitos no! Come back!" yelled Abuela.

Dominic lowers his head and lets the baby Casagrande hug him. "Looks like mothering you paid off, you're no longer the vicious weapon everyone fears" said Jordan as she hugs him.

They were all surprised that this scary looking dinosaur wasn't so dangerous.

"Huh, I guess it's not dangerous at all" said Rosa.

Carlota goes closer and takes another selfie with it, and this time with CJ photo bombing from behind.

Carl also comes out of hiding, but he's still freaked out by this creature.

"Alright, can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" asked Becca.

"I think its best we all sit down for this one" said Lincoln.

They all take their seats and listen to what this creature is and how it became Jordan's companion.

"Wow, that was really nice of you to save him!" said Adelaide.

"I guess he matches your rough, dangerous, intimidating, scary, dominant, leader-like, determined, undaunted, relentless and caring nature. Wow I just described so many things about you" said Sid.

"Yup, that's all the things that makes this girl the one I love" Lincoln kisses her cheek making Jordan giggle and Dominic chuckle with Carlitos on his back.

"Well, he seems friendly enough. He actually looks kinda cool" said Carlota.

"So now you got a ride which is actually your friend and yet you treat him like you baby" said Ronnie Anne.

"Just as I treat Ajax" replied Jordan.

Rosa comes out of the kitchen with a large bowl of Tamales and places it onto the table for Dominic to eat it. "He seems really friendly and Carlitos likes him very much. How much can he eat? He eats more than Lalo, Sergio and Hector combined!"

"Let's just say he can eat double they can eat" said Jordan.

Becca goes around Dominic and looks to his body structure. "Well for a prototype he seems very healthy and very strong. I can tell he can move faster than any normal raptor based dinosaur and can probably take down even the toughest predators. The DNA of a Velociraptor and the Indominous Rex, this makes him probably the ultimate predator on earth."

"But not the multiverse, that role has been taken by the Primal Zerg" replied Lincoln.

"So, he can't be let go on Cretacia Island?" asked Adelaide.

"Sorry kid, but if he takes one step their chances he might go feral and start hunting" replied Luna.

"At least he'll be safe here with Jordan. You are one good caretaker for this big guy" said Becca.

"Thanks, he means a lot to me and to my family. He's officially apart of my family and to those he can trust" said Jordan.

"And yet for some reason he hates Boomer, like a lot" replied Linka.

Becca then touches his head. "It could be that he finds him a threat. Has he done any bad things to any of you?"

Lincoln and Linka recall the incident on the Royal Fortress. "Yeah, Boomer did do some crazy and bad stuff recently."

"Well that explains a lot. Boomer must be enemy number one to him, the dude should be lucky he can still keep breathing" replied Luna.

Soon Sid and Ronnie Anne also go near the dinosaur and it seemed friendly towards them, CJ was even given a lift next to Carlitos.

Carl tries to approach but Dominic looks to him and growls. "What the heck is wrong with that thing?!"

"First off that's a him! And secondly I think he senses your trouble" replied Jordan. She then gets in front of Dominic. "Easy boy, easy. Do not make mama angry okay? I know he's a bad kid, but just calm down and he might not do any wrong, but be cautious, Can you do that for me Dominic?"

The Indoraptor calms down and goes back to letting the others interact with him.

"Carl, I think you should go and play with your trains. I don't think it's safe for to be here" said Rosa.

"Ugh! Fine, Komodo dragons are cooler than dinosaurs anyway" Carl heads back to his room.

"Sorry about Carl. He's been on edge since he doesn't have a Pokemon" said Carlota.

"That's his deal? Doesn't he see his baby bro doesn't have one either?" asked Luna.

"He's just upset that all the Pokemon don't seem to trust him, and we know why" said CJ.

"All of our Pokemon send gossip about everything Carl has been doing and it spreads to the other Pokemon around the city" said Ronnie Anne.

"Though I believe the gossip started when Lalo made friends with Herdier" said Rosa. "They are good friends and Lalo has seen many things around the house along with Sergio."

"I guess that explains a lot. So, for Carl to gain a Pokemon friend is for him to at least change his ways and become someone better" said Lincoln.

"That's not gonna be an easy thing for him to do. It'll be probably a year or two before he can change into someone better" said Ronnie Anne.

"Not wrong with that" replied Carlota.

Becca then looks at the leg structure of the Indoraptor. "How fast can he go?"

"Well, he seems to be faster than Lincoln's Vulture Bike and that thing can outrace a Formula-1" said Jordan. "He's fast on all fours, but faster when he's bipedal."

"Well then, might we test that here in the city?" asked Becca. The others smiled hearing that.

"Well, I don't see why not. What about you big guy?" Jordan looks to Dominic. The Indoraptor roars. "That's a yes people!"

Ronnie Anne looks to her Dodrio. "Let's see if he can outpace my Dodrio."

"We have the Vulture, we can see if he can outpace my ride again" said Lincoln.

They all agree and head outside. "Oh, I think Hector will like this one!" said Rosa.

"Then it's a good thing we got some Burst drones to watch them from above!" said Linka.

"You think the rest of the apartment wants to see this?" asked CJ.

"Let's find out!" said Sid.

(Skip, hours later.)

Everyone in the Apartment is cheering them on as the starting line is the Mercado.

Rosa gets ready with her red ascot in hand. "This will be the starting point for all of you, race all the way to the park and then come back here to the Mercado and then we'll see who is the fastest!"

Becca places some speed trackers onto Dodrio, the Vulture bike and Dominic. "So we can see just how fast each of you are."

"Lisa would be stoked if this was happening, and maybe Lynn" said Luna.

"This is going to be awesome! It's like watching a horse race, only their not horses!" said Hector.

"Kinda reminds me of when Ford and Ferrari were racing against each other, I was there at that race watching" said Vito.

"Even though that dinosaur is scary, I kinda feel excited about this big race their doing!" said Bobby.

Lori uses her phone to record this. "I'm sure everyone will be literally excited when they see this, mostly the guys at FutureTech."

"Woohoo! Let's get this race started!" said CJ.

Frida and Smeargle start painting the start of the race. "Now all we have to do is wait for them to come back and I can use my camera to take a photo finish!

"I got money on the three headed bird!" said Sergio. Lalo barks and has his treats betted on the bike. Carl watches from his window the whole thing.

"Show them who's faster Ronnie Anne!" cheered Sid.

Lincoln revs up his bike, Ronnie Anne's Dodrio squawks and Jordan's raptor growls.

"You girls ready?!" asked Lincoln.

Jordan and Ronnie Anne have determined looks. "Let's do this thing!" said Ronnie Anne.

Dominic roars into the air. "That means he's gonna make you all eat his dust!"

They all look ahead and see Rosa raising the ascot. "On your mark! Get set! Vamanos!"

Lincoln's Vulture speeds off, Dodrio starts running and Dominic leaps over Rosa and catches up.

"Wow! Too close" said Rosa.

Everyone cheers and watches to see, which one is faster!

Spoiler alert: I'm sure it was the Indoraptor.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And another successful visit in Great Lake City, and perhaps Carl will find his Pokemon friend. Someday. If you guys got any idea on which Pokemon is good for him, then just PM me. And I trust that the Indoraptor is faster than a Dodrio and a Vulture Bike, it's an apex predator with two unique DNA genes. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/23/20.**


	303. Ch303 Adelaide Chang

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 303: Adelaide Chang**

**(This takes place on May 11, before they prepared Peter Sharp's birthday. So, let's rewind and enjoy.)**

(Casagrande Apartment building. Great Lake City.)

Adelaide and her friends have just gotten out of school and are headed back to their homes to get their respectful gifts and formal wear.

And they all meet up in front of the apartment where the Chang's also reside. Adelaide comes out of the apartment with her big sister Sid.

"You ready for this sis?" asked Sid.

"Sure am! This is the first time we're gonna let some other people come to the place! I'm so excited!" said Adelaide. She is dressed in a brown blouse with the image of dinosaur teeth, skirt colored in dark blue with dino feet and a jacket with dinosaur eyes on and she has a hat with the image of a Velociraptor.

"Okay then. Let's get going!" said Sid. They both head out of the apartment and then they see Ronnie Anne with CJ and Carl.

"Hey guys, take a good look at that" Ronnie Anne points to the many kids waiting.

"Wow! Looks like all my classmates came!" said Adelaide. They all greet her a happy birthday, which made Adelaide happy. She was glad she was turning seven today.

"Yeah, now all we gotta do is wait for some transportation and we'll be on our way to your party" said Stanley Chang.

"Are you sure we can't come with them?" asked CJ.

"Yeah! I wanna see how tough and menacing they look!" said Carl.

"Sorry CJ, but this is a Chang family and schoolmates and friend's thing. Plus, Martin McKenzie is putting the limit and rules on who gets to come and visit and who doesn't and clearly Carl is one of them" said Ronnie Anne.

"Aww come on! Why?!" asked Carl.

"Oh yeah, the time when you tried to sneak to see the Komodo dragon. That's the reason why. Maybe next time I can come to the island with dinosaurs" said CJ.

Sid chuckles. "Sure, we'll have to ask the boss first, and when I mean boss I don't mean my mom."

"She's right" Becca comes out of the crowd of kids. "I just keep an eye on all the dino's there, it's FutureTech that runs the whole island and funds it."

"Dang it!" said Carl.

"Ronnie Anne! Carl! CJ! Come back inside! It's time for our favorite Telenovela!" said Tia Frida.

"Yeah! Hurry up guys!" yelled Carlota.

Ronnie Anne, CJ and Carl head back in. "See you guys when you get back!" said Ronnie Anne, she then closes the door of the apartment.

Then they spot their transport, a Hercules Transport escorted by Jet Tengu that morph into Mecha Tengu.

All the kids awe at the sight of their ride. The Tengu's open to reveal Jack Cyber and Neil.

"This is so cool to fly in! Though figuring out how it works is complicated" said Neil.

"That's what makes the Tengu unique than any air superiority jet" replied Jack Cyber.

Then the front of the Hercules opens and they see Lincoln and Linka standing. Hey kids, you all ready to go and see some dinosaurs?!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Now everyone please go into a single file and do not trip anyone. There's enough seats for all of you" said Linka.

"Please take you seats, no roaming around the place and put your seatbelts on. If you do not know how, then ask someone for some help" said Lincoln.

They all take their seats and Becca and Sid help put their seat belts on, Adelaide is happy to see Lana and Lola came, she questions why Lisa and Lucy didn't show up. Answer: Rocky and Lucy are having a graveyard poetry meeting and Lisa is still not allowed to venture onto Isla Cretacia.

Stanley goes to Linka. "So, who's flying this thing and how fast can this baby go?"

Linka chuckles. "Sorry Mr. Chang, but no can do. Leni is flying the Hercules with Loni as co-pilot. And you cannot see how fast this is, so I suggest you go to your seat and buckle up."

Stanley sighs and goes to his seat, his wife assures him everything will be okay and don't do anything when they get to the island.

Though there was something Sid noticed that was missing. "Hey, where the heck are the other members of your team? Are they waiting for us on the island?"

"They are not on the island, the others are back in Royal Woods getting everything ready for the birthday party of Peter Sharp" replied Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, how old is he gonna be again?" asked Sid.

"40 years old, but due to the fact he's not human and he's lived way longer than anyone else. He's gonna be 151 years old in his current age" replied Linka.

Some of them were shocked to hear the man's actual age. And then some of the kids ask if they can have some autographs from the two leading members of their world's hero team. Lincoln and Linka were kind enough to do so.

The Hercules engines start to hum and they hear Leni speaking. _"Attention passengers and Birthday girl, this is your Pilot Leni Spellman speaking. We are about ready to take off, so I want everyone to please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts. This is gonna be one heck of a ride and should you have any problems with flying, then we have some medicine and paper bags just in case. I hope you have a nice flight, keep calm and enjoy the ride."_

Lincoln, Linka and Sid chuckle at Leni's pilot calling voice. "Why is she speaking like that?" asked Becca.

"Probably just for fun" replied Lincoln. "Now hold on everyone! This is about to get fast!"

The Hercules starts to rise off the ground, some small Pokemon scramble out of the area.

Neil and Jack Cyber close their cockpits and they transform their Mecha Tengu back to Jet Tengu.

The Hercules then faces the direction of the Pacific Ocean and it takes off at great speed with the two jets in tow.

Inside everyone seems calm and none of them have any motion sickness. Then a screen comes down and it shows them the layout of the island and Martin McKenzie on screen.

_"Hi there, you may not know me. My name is Martin McKenzie, I am the leading role for FutureTech industries and a proud member of the Royal Defenders. You are all about to embark on a journey to an island you have never seen or been to before, and you will see animals you may have heard of but have never encountered. You may have seen birds, snakes, lizards, crocodiles and turtles. But what you're about to see is none of the things I'm saying. We are going to meet the ancestors of said creatures, the creatures that roamed this planet more than sixty-five million years ago, creatures that come in all shapes and sizes, some are big, some are small and some are just not so easy to explain or even figure out. There will be danger, if you're not careful and there will be gentle heartwarming beasts that mean you no harm, unless you provoke them. So walk with me, walk with all of us as you take your first steps onto one of our newly developed wildlife reserves, Isla Cretacia. Home of the rescued Dinosaurs of Jurassic World! Now, you're probably wondering. "How on earth did you get these dinosaurs here into our world?" Well, that's a pretty complicated question ….. "_

He just goes on and on about the island and the things they'll see.

"When did he make this? And why?" asked Sid.

"No clue, but he knows how to act like a true History channel Narrator" said Linka.

"Or Dr. Hammond" chuckled Lincoln. "This does seem boring, anyone asleep yet?"

They all see Sid and Adelaide's dad Stanly fast asleep. "Wow, I didn't think he'd pass out from that" said Becca.

"You think the others know about this small show Martin is doing?" asked Sid.

"Nope" replied Lincoln and Linka.

"When will this guy shut up?!" groaned Lola.

"At least his talk about dinosaurs is keeping me active" said Lana.

"Is this part of my birthday?" asked Adelaide.

"No sweetie, it's just Martin being a numbskull, as usual. I should talk to him about this" said Becca.

They continue their flight through the mainland of America, past some Allied fortified bases and Washington DC and they then pass by the rest of the states and they are now entering the Pacific Ocean and they make their way north of the Pacific borders.

(Isla Cretacia.)

The Hercules makes its way past the Royal Fortress, Neil and Jack Cyber land their Jet Tengu's onto the Royal Fortress and then the Hercules goes through a fog and turns on its radar and passes by some pterosaurs.

Some of the kids inside spot the flying dinosaurs and are amazed.

They then see the fog lifting and then they see it, Isla Cretacia.

They fly by some grassy plains and see some dinosaurs all moving in herds. From Triceratops, Styrakosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Iguanadon and Protoceratops.

They fly over some Brachiosaurus, Diplodocus and Brontosaurus.

They see some large predators moving through the grasslands, an Allosaurus and a pack of Carnataurs.

They see some Velociraptor's coming out of the brush and start chasing after them, they know where the transport is headed to.

"Wow! Those guys look fast!" said Lana.

"Why are they chasing us?!" asked Lola.

Lincoln and Linka look out the window and smile. "Hey Adelaide, recognize one of them?" asked Linka.

Adelaide spots the alpha Velociraptor. "Oh, it's Shiva! Does that mean your mom is here?"

"She is, she's the only one next to Becca and ten other staff members who know how to calm down the raptors, so we don't want anyone trying to make them mad" said Lincoln.

"He's right kids, Velociraptor's are not just some cool dinosaur to look at. They're predators and they will attack anything that doesn't seem nice to them or if they're hungry" said Becca.

"Or if you plan on stealing their eggs" said Sid.

"So let's behave when we get to the site okay kids. We don't want anyone turning into someone meal" said Lincoln.

They then fly over a large lake and then they spot some Baryonix fishing by the water's edge and within the water they see some bubbles surfacing and coming out is the Spinosaurus of the island roaring.

"Hey that's Shepard!" said Adelaide with excitement.

The Spinosaurus sees them and with his keen eyes he can see Adelaide and Sid through the windows, he roars and dives back onto the water and goes after them, straight towards their water and land based outpost.

(Outpost Aqua-Spinos.)

The Hercules transport makes it to its destination and lands onto the helipad.

_"Attention passengers we have arrives to our destination, welcome to Outpost Aqua-Spinos. Please disembark safely and no pushing please. Thanks and I hope you an enjoyed your flight."_

Lincoln, Linka and Sid chuckled at that. "Is she gonna be like that once we leave the island?" asked Sid.

"Probably, I still don't know why she's saying those words" replied Linka.

They all unbuckles their seatbelts and get off their seats, Lincoln, Linka and Becca stand at the main doors of the Hercules and wait for it to open, it then slowly opens with the group of kids with their parents and Sid, Stanley and Adelaide behind waiting.

And then they see it, the large outpost neighboring the largest lake on the island and they see some dinosaurs walking around the place and being tended to by the staff.

"Everyone, welcome to Isla Cretacia" said Becca. "Now, please follow me and we'll all be at our party area soon. No straying away otherwise it'll be hard to track you down in this place, and I am serious."

They all follow Becca and walk through the large open area and a Brontosaurus walks over them.

"Now that is so cool!" said Lana.

"Jeez, Lisa would love to be here right now" said Lola.

Even the grownups were fascinated by this, they have read dinosaurs in their childhood but never have they ever thought to see them up close and alive. Pokemon living in Great Lake City is nice and all, but this …. This beats it all!

They then enter a hallway with the walls made of glass, they see through it and they were now crossing underneath the lake. They all look up and see the Spinosaurus swim by.

"Looks like Shepard is gonna be ready!" said Adelaide.

"Easy sis" chuckled Sid.

They make it to the other side and then they all see it, a large open area and with lots of tables, foods and party games. "Happy Birthday Adelaide!" said Sid, Becca and Stanley.

Then the Velociraptor pack arrives and they see riding on one of them is Gwen, she's riding Shiva.

"Wow! I did not know Raptors are capable of carrying people" said a shocked Sid.

Gwen gets off of Shiva and chuckles. "Shiva is the alpha of the pack, so technically she's the strongest."

Then they all look to the right and spot the large crocodilian mouth appear and then it surfaces as the Spinosaurus Shepard. The mighty fish eating creature roars which everyone thinks is awesome and scary.

"Shepard!" Adelaide runs towards him. The large predator lowers his head and lets the little girl hug him. "I'm so happy to see you again big guy! And guess what? I'm turning seven now!"

This makes the Spinosaurus hiss and then raise his head. Adelaide giggles as she climbs on board, slides onto his neck and sits on his back, just in front of his frill. Some of the kids and grownup were shocked by this.

"Don't worry everyone, as you should all know he may be big and intimidating to look at, but the Spinosaurus does not eat people. Though this big guy was a genetically unstable creation, it took time for him to become his true self. A non-man eating sea-muncher" replied Becca. "They only defend they're lake territory and use their large size to scare off any unwanted dinosaurs, and today the Spinosaurus has a descendant. Can someone tell me what its descendant is today?"

All of them were trying to guess. Then someone spoke out. "The Flamingo." They all turn around to see Martin McKenzie. "Though they both seem like different creatures, what makes the Flamingo and the Spinosaurus equals is the sole pads underneath their feet. Flat and capable for balancing onto muddy waters and swimming. The Spinosaurus was once identified to actually consume only on shrimp more than fish, take a good look at that big guy."

They look closely at Shepard, even Adelaide notices that his lower legs and belly are starting to turn pink. "He's truing pink! He's turning pink!" yelled Lola.

"Easy with the volume there Loud" said Martin. "But yeah, he is turning pink. Just like Flamingos are today, Shepard here has been tracking down shrimp throughout the lake which leads all the way back to sea. It'll be some months before this once dull brown and grey dinosaur gains his true colors and shines out."

They were all amazed by that information. "Alright then everyone, enjoy yourselves throughout the party and try not to get into any trouble" said Becca.

Gwen and Shiva look to the rest of the Velociraptor packs and signals them to scatter and they do so. The Velociraptor's will station themselves on the outside borders of the party area, to keep an eye on the kids and make sure none of them wander away and get lost.

All the kids enjoy their time with the party games, rides from Shepard and some other dinosaurs they bring in and they listen to some lessons Gwen has about the vicious Velociraptor.

And believe me when I say that Lola and Lana enjoy their rides on some of the dinosaurs. To Lola she feels taller and overpowering.

Lana did bring her pet Hops and he enjoys hanging out with Adelaide's pet frog Froggy 2. Both of them also ride on the head of Shepard. Hops couldn't wait to tell the rest of his reptilian pals about this.

Stanley Chang also enjoys his ride on Shepard. "Woooo! It's like a Monster Truck! Only without the giant wheels and car mechanical parts!"

The theme song being played for the party was the song that Neil and Gyro performed, the song "Apex Predator."

Martin walks around and has a plate of cupcakes and cookies and some chocolate milk. "Martin McKenzie!" said Becca. "Never thought you of all people would eat kid's food."

"Well, I haven't eaten anything when I left the Royal Fortress and I could use something to eat, before the big birthday party of Peter Sharp" said Martin.

"Yes, I heard that it's gonna start later at …… Noon or night?" asked Becca.

"Late in the afternoon, once this is all over I gotta help Boomer with the mechanical bull ride, we found the right candidate for the platform" said Martin.

Just then some parents go to the Martin and Becca. "Excuse me sir, but we are amazed and happy to be the first guests to be here on the island for the first time."

"And we all think it's a great idea for people to come here and see the place as well."

"A lot of tourists would love to see this place and learn all about these marvelous creatures of the past."

Martin's smile frowns and he sighs. "Oh Jesus Christ with you people. First off, you're all sounding a lot like the bastard greedy company that helped fund them, InGen. Second, we cannot let other people come here and tour the island, all the dinosaurs here are okay with humans but when it comes to a crowd the size of Disneyland, then we got ourselves a problem. And finally, under the words and jurisdiction of the United Nations, we can only let a few people who we trust and or accept to see this place, and you're all just here to keep an eye on your kid's behaviors and that's that. We are not turning this wildlife reserve into a tourist attraction."

Martin then walks away and sits next to Lincoln and Linka and tell them about what he just heard, this make the Linck twins not happy at all.

Becca also had to tell the adults the warning that they are only allowed to be here just this once, and then they can never return to this island again. Otherwise there will be major discussions at Supreme Court. They all understood and back off, they do not want to provoke three members of the Royal Defenders.

Martin did still had the will to discuss some more fun facts and lessons to the kids about the other dinosaurs on the island, and then he told them of where they truly came from. Which then made the other grownups understand.

Eventually it was time for Adelaide to blow her cake and it soon arrives, being carried by an Ankylosaurus.

The cake itself is the shape of the island and has some edible dinosaur models on it.

Adelaide blows the candles and is given the first slice of the vanilla cake, and of course the dinosaurs were given their food.

They had to make sure even all of the Raptor's got some meat to eat and Shepard was given a large tub of shrimp, salmon, cod and crawfish.

Lola and Lana took their time to snag some pictures of themselves with the dinosaurs, they couldn't wait to show them to Lisa and the rest of the family.

Soon in the noon, it was time for all of them to head on home. They were all given Dinosaur related goodie bags and they make their way into the Hercules.

Sid did notice someone in the party fast asleep. She sees Shepard looking down onto Adelaide who is passed out on her chair with a big smile and some cake on her face.

Sid gently picks her up and she pets Shepard's head. "We'll come back and visit again big guy." The Spinosaurus nods and heads back into the lake, while Sid brings her little sister back to the transport.

Becca stayed behind to help clean up the place, Stanley with the help of Martin bring the gifts back into the transport as well. With Lincoln and Linka following behind. And no Stanley you still cannot pilot the Hercules!

I'm still surprised they let Leni ….. And Loni pilot the damn transport, I guess driving cars isn't the only thing they know.

With everyone back in the Hercules, Leni and Loni then take off back to the mainland. They do run into the same Jet Tengu escort of Neil and Jack Cyber. Martin didn't ride with the, he used his tech suit and flew to where Boomer was so they can get the mechanical bull ready.

Lincoln, Linka, Martin and Jack Cyber now had one more party to deal with and it was that belonging to a wild western Ghost Rider of a musician of a man!

Lincoln and Linka knew there was one person who wanted to be there with them, but she couldn't. Jordan knows she can't let her Indoraptor join in on the party or even be there on the island, so they'll just show Sid and Adelaide next time.

To be continued ….

**A/N: And now we know what happened way before Peter Sharp's birthday, and from me a happy late birthday Adelaide Chang. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/24/20.**


	304. Ch304: A Day of May before Tomorrow

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 304: A Day of May before Tomorrow**

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Lincoln and Jordan are by the playground and watching over everyone who's enjoying their fun and happiness. The young couple lean onto each other with their two Pokémon's also doing the same thing.

Lincoln chuckles seeing his Pokemon with Jordan's. "You think Abe and Lopunny are gonna become a thing someday?"

"They do seem like a really nice couple and are always getting along when it comes to Pokemon tag team battles. So, maybe they will be a good couple when the time comes" replied Jordan. Then she sees her Indoraptor Dominic letting some of the kids ride onto him. "And Dominic is faring well being social, including to the kindergarteners."

Lincoln chuckles. "He really is something, you think he's ready for his first battle beyond the stars? The coronation of Mewni didn't really count as an assault and combat mission and was more of a defensive positions mission."

"I'm sure he will be ready for one. Like I can imagine myself and Dominic racing through the surface of a planet and taking down Hybrid" said Jordan.

"He might steal all the kills" chuckled Lincoln.

"Yeah, and no regrets on that one" Then Jordan remembers something. "So, your mom and dad's wedding anniversary is tomorrow huh?"

Lincoln does recall that one. "Yeah, we haven't figured out what to get them for their wedding anniversary."

"You'll come up with something. Because Linka sure looks like she's coming up with something" replied Jordan. They both spot Linka underneath a tree and writing down something in her notebook.

"She said she's gonna make a poem for them" said Lincoln. "And we all heard that mom and dad have this thing when they both go on a trip for their wedding anniversary, we're hoping we can give our gifts before they take off. They're going to Paris."

"That's good for them. And what about you're other siblings? What are they planning?" asked Jordan.

"Well, I think Luna and Sunset are tag teaming to make a song for them, Leni might have some vacation clothes for them, Duchess said she's gonna make them a painting, Timmy said he might have something of magic related and we know Lily is just gonna be there to be cute to them, or say some words" replied Lincoln.

"I know you'll come up with something. You're the man-with-the-plan after all" replied Jordan.

Lincoln does recall the one gift he gave to his former parents last year. He needs to come up with something to give to his new parents. He knows they are the reason why he has this life.

Then Lincoln has an idea. _'Looks like I got me an idea! All I need is FutureTech's surveillance installation of Harv! I hope Martin has some footage of all of our journeys, I have to do a major extensive research on all of it.'_

Then they all hear the bell ring. "Well, time for dodge ball!" said Jordan as she cracks her knuckles.

Lincoln and Jordan's friends overhear this and gulp in fear. Dominic chuckles hearing this.

"Well, looks like it's time for some serious pain" said Lincoln. He then sees how serious his girlfriend is. "And I could only guess you're gonna target Rusty spokes first huh?"

Jordan smirks. "From the words of your Great Grand Uncle Stone Cold. Oh. Hell. Yeah!"

Lincoln knows this is not gonna end well for those who are on the opposing team. But in Lincoln's mind he finds Jordan very attractive when she goes all-out on her foes. "Alright then, let's lock and load!"

They both head back into the school and prep themselves for a war zone! Which they will win.

Then Clyde races to them. "Lincoln! Lincoln!"

"Clyde?" Lincoln is confused by this. "What's wrong?"

Clyde takes some time to regain his breath. "I could use some help."

"With what?" asked Jordan.

"Well, my dad's and I are gonna be going to a McBride family reunion and the problem is that our cat-sitter just canceled at the last minute because she has her own family reunion to go to!" replied Clyde.

Lincoln then understands what was going on. "And you need someone to catsit Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti right?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure of asking the Louds because something bad might happen. I was hoping you'd know someone who's good with cats" said Clyde.

"Well, when is the family reunion?" asked Lincoln.

"Friday, my dad's and I will be back around six o'clock sharp" replied Clyde.

Then Lincoln knows one person who would do the job. "Victor, he's a cat kind of person even if he doesn't have a Pokemon yet. I can ask him to do that, I do have to get to the Royal Fortress later anyway."

Jordan smiles. "Nice call, plus it's his day off tomorrow."

"Thanks Lincoln. You're a life saver! I'll be ready to tell my dad's when I get home after school" said Clyde.

"Once we're done with dodge ball!" chuckled Jordan.

Clyde recalls what their next class is. "Oh, right. Well, time to get ready for a beat down."

Lincoln and Jordan both have an idea. "How about you be on our side for this round, you could use the break since you have a family reunion tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"It's the least we could do" said Jordan.

"Really?! Thanks!" said Clyde.

Lincoln chuckles. _'Feels like old times.' _They then head into the school and get ready for some dodge ball annihilation.

(Ketcham Park.)

Gwen with Lily and Loona with Fenrir and Felicia are enjoying themselves on this peaceful day together, though Rita Loud is also with them and chatting.

"So, you're planning to sign up for the Royal Woods Gazette?" asked Gwen.

"I don't read that trash, I'd rather see the international and national news than read the gazette. Sounds like old people news to me" said Loona.

Rita has no clue what to say about that, but she sighs. "Well, I think it would be a good thing for me. My novel is done and I need something else to do, writing is what I love to do and this Gazette will do me good!"

"But you do know it means you have to put up some good advice on …. Parenting" said Gwen.

Rita sighs. "Yes, I know that and I know that half this town is still uneasy with my family and what we've done last year and we know that once school starts after summer it'll be a year since …. Since it all began."

Gwen also remains silent, the day it all turned hell for the Louds was months away.

Loona on the others hand felt awkward being in the middle of this predicament. "Well, maybe you can try and take the gig and also convince them why you'd be good for the job."

Gwen also smiles to that. "Loona's right, you did raise eleven kids before and even though you don't raise the same large number as before. You still are a capable and hard working mother, and I know that's one thing all the parents around town will wanna read, the mom who had it hardest in raising a family and managed, even though things went wrong you stood tall and still manage to raise the kids you have today."

Rita smiled hearing that. She was glad two mothers like Gwen and Loona were there to support her motives, even though she knows it's not gonna turn well if she tries, but she won't know unless she tries.

"Thanks girls, this means a lot coming from all of you and I do hope you and Neil have a great wedding anniversary" said Rita. "You two going to celebrate it someplace?"

"Not this year. Normally we'd go somewhere and celebrate our one year of being married and what not, but the thing is we have someone's birthday to tend to" Gwen boops Lily's nose making her giggle.

"Oh right, Lily's birthday is tomorrow and she's turning three" said Loona.

Rita sighs. The birthday of the baby she once called her daughter is coming, but she has to accept it and Lily does seem happier and safer with this family.

Gwen then looks to Rita. "Rita, you and your family are invited to Lily's birthday. We're gonna be doing it at Spunk R. Pigeon's Pizzeria, even though Neil and I have never been there before."

"Wow, thank you and I'll be sure to tell the rest of my family and me they will be happy to be a part of it!" said Rita.

"It's the least Neil and I could do. Lily was once your daughter and a part of the Louds, it's only fair that the louds get to be there for her third birthday, and with the Spellman's as one big happy family" replied Gwen.

Rita sheds a tear hearing that.

"Depends if there won't be any trouble, though in hindsight we haven't had any troubles with any of ours birthdays this year" said Loona.

"And speaking of which, what about yours Loona? I do recall it's on June and you will be celebrating it with your family" said Rita.

"My birthday is a me to know basis and no one else. And only those I find good friends and family can join and no one else not even those dorks at FutureTech" replied Loona as she strokes the hair of her pup twins.

Rita really does question the meaning of Loona and her inner thoughts, is she really this mean to everyone she hates?

"Sorry Rita, but I guess only Spellman and I.M.P are invited to that party, plus it might be in hell" said Gwen.

"No worries" Then Rita gets a call. "Huh, I wonder who that could be." She sees it was Principal Ramirez. "Oh boy."

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen.

Rita answers her phone. "Uh huh. Okay. I'm sure she did. Okay then. I'll be right there. Thank you. Bye." she then puts her phone away. "Ladies, I have to get going. Unfortunately Lynn got into a small fight after getting insulted by one of the new kids who is an exchange student from Hazeltucky."

"Ouch, is Lynn in trouble?" asked Gwen.

"Nope. As what Principal Ramirez said, Lynn was leading the new kids through orientation around the school and she saw one of the kids causing some trouble with the other news kids and she had to stand up for them, I am proud of her but she didn't have to start the fight. Principal Ramirez will deal with the Hazeltucky kid" said Rita. She then leaves the park and heads to Veronica and drives off to the Royal Woods Middle School.

Gwen sighs. "Those people at Hazeltucky are making it hard to be liked and accepted."

"Good reason to not let the Pokemon and Faunus go there, do we have any other bad people around this town?" asked Loona.

"Not that I know of, besides the petty crooks and thieves" said Gwen.

They then decide to bring their babies to play at the grass underneath a tree and watch over them. Lily, Fenrir and Felicia enjoyed each other's company. They liked having their three year old cousin with them.

(After school, somewhere at an intersection.)

Lincoln is on his Vulture Bike with Absol, Linka and Timmy and are waiting by the red light. Linka let Arcanine stay home.

"So, where's Jordan?" asked Linka.

"She said she had to go back home and deal with her dog Ajax. Apparently he ate something he wasn't supposed to and needs to go to the vet" said Lincoln.

"Ouch! Hope he recovers, also you got your gift ready for mom and dad's anniversary tomorrow?" asked Timmy.

"I have mines all done and ready" replied Linka.

"I have to do mine later once I get to the Royal Fortress. I hope mom and dad will like it" said Lincoln.

"Bro, you've been doing well with gifts and making the rest of the family happy and leading the team. This is one thing we know you won't fail" replied Timmy.

"Yeah, mom and dad will love your gift just as they'll love all of ours. Also, why do you need to go to the Royal Fortress for this gift of yours anyway?" said Linka.

Lincoln chuckles as he keeps an eye on the traffic light. "Sorry guys, but no spoilers. Mine's is gonna be a surprise."

"Come on bro" said Timmy.

"Not even a little spoiler?" asked Linka.

"Nope" chuckled Lincoln.

Just then a Limo stops next to them and someone round and rich looking appears. "Well, well. If it isn't the boy who mustarded me last time. We meet again Mr. Loud, or is it Mr. Spellman now."

Lincoln remains silent, he knows who that is, he wasn't expecting him to ever show up his stupid rich face, and he hates this man. Lord Walter Tetherby, from the Limo incident.

Linka also recognizes him, but when she was a Loud in her gender bent world, the gender bent version is an overweight old lady named Willow Tetherby.

Timmy has no clue what was even going on, but he remains quiet. Absol is being cautious, he knows this man I trouble.

"So, the boy who I once hated is now the top talk of the town since you became part of a family. Honestly I thought it was all Ludacris and nothing more than just some shamble news someone made up, but then I saw on the news first hand at what you and your hero team did. I am impressed and was meaning to meet you and the rest of your family" said Tetherby.

All of them remain silent and ignore him.

"I was also thinking about meeting your parents, and maybe that FutureTech crew. I heard about all of the innovative products they have and I wasn't able to get my hands on that molecular whatever it was they called it, I am the only company in Royal Woods who doesn't even have one for my own business and it would be grand if I did have one."

"And I was thinking that we should let bygones be bygones. We're both rich family empires and we should be friends, we should get along, play some golf, setup parties and discuss business. Me and your families in an alliance will be a good look for appearance in this petty town, and I would like to know why Mayor Davis won't allow any Faunus to work for me, I even try to reason with them with money and they won't for some reason and none of those Pokemon things would even go near my home and I would love to have one as a companion. Do you think you can help an old friend out?"

At this point Lincoln is getting quite annoyed by this man and his words, Lincoln also wants to know why the traffic light hasn't turned green yet!

Lord Tetherby sees Linka and Timmy. "And what about you chaps? Anything to say? Maybe we can all negotiate some kind of friendly alliance?"

Lincoln then lowers his mask. "Tetherby, I'm gonna say this once and you better listen clear. Never in my life will my friends and family will ever side with a rich-assed-pig like you. I don't like you, I don't wanna be partners with you and I most certainly would rather see you get locked up once the cops arrive at tour home."

Tetherby is confused by this. "What?!"

The light then turns greed. "And one more thing, Pokemon don't go to you because they know who you are and Faunus don't wanna work for you because Mayor Davis warned them about you and you should find a way to run before cop cars get here. FutureTech has been running some investigations on the illegal things you have done and I'd give those cop cars less than a second to get here" said Lincoln.

Then some police cars and White Fang patrols arrive. "Walter Tetherby! You're under arrest for employee abuse, money laundering and tax evasion!"

Lincoln and his siblings smirk. "See you in jail Tether ball" they drive off as Lord Walter Tetherby is taken into custody.

"Nice call there bro and good timing with the cops coming" said Timmy.

"FutureTech has had their eyes on him and whatever crimes he secretly made for a long while, I'm sure McKenzie will be happy for this" replied Lincoln.

"And our parents as well, and now that that's dealt with. Let's get you to the Royal Fortress Lincoln" said Linka. They all continue their way back home and they do run into Luna, Leni and sunset in their cars.

They all had a lot of planning to do for tomorrow.

(FutureTech HQ, Royal Fortress.)

Martin and Victor are busy dealing with some new experiments.

Victor does notice all of the tech suits Martin has. "You know with all those suits you have in your personal armory, they should call you the next iron man."

"Victor, we've been through this discussion before. I am not the next iron man and I will never be, I'd prefer "Tech Sector" instead" said Martin.

"Oh, so now you're sticking to that name now? How many names are you gonna go through till you find the right one man?" asked Victor.

Martin then redirects the trajectory of their experiment. "Believe me, this is the one name I will go by. It makes me sound cool."

"Okay then, we'll have to report this to the other. When we're don with this" Victor then uses his communicator. "Boomer Clone number 101, are you ready?"

"Ready when you are chief!" replied the Boomer clone strapped to the rock in the middle of the seas.

Martin then stands by and gets ready. "Ready! Set! And Fire!" They fire the Proton Siege battery and it obliterates the rock.

They then use the binoculars and they see nothing left of the rock. "Wow, total annihilation. Let's write that done" said Victor.

Just then they got a call from the mainland. "Martin here, what is it? What?! What?! No way?!"

Victor is confused by this. "What the hell is going on?"

"They got Walter Tetherby! He's now in custody and I have to go and take him away now!" Martin races to the airfield. "Activate Tech Sector Prime-01!"

The ground opens and Martin's suit is attached to him by large robotic arms, he then takes to the skies and flies back to Royal Woods with a massive areal army behind him.

Victor chuckles. "Looks like things are about to get intense!"

"It's gonna get more intense" Victor sees Lincoln come through the gate. "Victor, I need all the surveillance footage of everything we've all been through, including the footage from Harv!"

"Okay, and I could only assume this has something to do with your parents wedding anniversary tomorrow" said Victor.

"It does, and I also have some news for you to do tomorrow since it's gonna be your day off" said Lincoln as they head into the FutureTech base.

"And what's that?" asked Victor.

Lincoln smiles and looks to him. "You're still a cat person right?"

To be continued …..

**A/N: And coming soon will be the Wedding Anniversary of Neil and Gwen followed by the Third Birthday of Lily. Some parts from the new episodes "Write and Wrong" and "The Purrfect Gig" are in here. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. **

**Date made: 4/25/20.**


	305. Ch305 Neil and Gwen Anniversary

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 305: Neil and Gwen Anniversary.**

(Spellman Estate.)

Neil wakes up and turns to his right and see Gwen still asleep. He then gets up and kisses her cheek, this wakes her up and she smiles.

"Morning dear" said Gwen.

"And a good morning to you, and happy anniversary my love" said Neil.

Gwen chuckles and sits up. "Happy Anniversary Neil. You happy you got a day off from Ever After today?"

"Sure am, I am ready for whatever our kids have planned for us" said Neil.

They both get up and notice the clock. "What the?!" Neil is confused. "Did I not wake up early?!"

"Hey now" Gwen wraps her arms around him. "Maybe the kids made breakfast, you know they want you to rest up to the fact you always make breakfast early."

Neil sighs. "Yeah, I guess. Well we should go and check out on them." Neil and Gwen head to the bathroom, but then Gwen drags Neil into the shower so they can have some alone love time together.

Eventually, wait! They're still in the shower, let's give them some time.

(Kitchen.)

All of the Spellman kids are setting up breakfast for their parents. "Mom and Dad are gonna love this" said Leni as she finishes making the holiday sauce.

Sunset then finishes the eggs benedict. "They are so going to love this breakfast we're making for them, all I need is the sauce sis."

"On it!" Leni goes to her with the sauce for the breakfast.

Luna is making bacon, Lincoln and Linka are making buttered toast, and Timmy and Courage are cooking breakfast sausage.

Sunset and Leni then makes some coffee and orange juice, and of course the kids have some help from their Pokemon.

And Lily is in the living room being watched over by Washington and Victoria. They were surprised at how gentle Lily is when playing with their kit-ttens.

They then finish making breakfast and then they set all the food onto the dining room table.

Just then they hear a knock on the door. "I got it!" Lincoln goes to the door and opens it. "Oh, you made it sis!"

"Hey Lincoln, I wouldn't wanna miss our parents wedding anniversary" said Duchess. "And I brought us some breakfast muffins, courtesy of The Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shop! Well I came to the tea shop and helped make them, it was better to have me help make them to make them special for mom and dad's anniversary breakfast."

"Well that's mighty nice of you sis, put em on the table with the other food then we can all get started once mom and dad come down" said Lincoln.

Duchess comes in and puts her coat on the rack and then enters the dining room and is greeted by the rest of the siblings and she places her basket of muffins on the table, then Lily walks into the dining room. Duchess picks her up. "Hello Lily, good morning little baby girl!" Lily giggles and hugs Duchess.

Then they all hear some footsteps coming down the stairs. "Here they come guys!" said Linka.

Washington and Victoria with their little ones also enter the dining room and they are given some food bowls with the same food as they were gonna eat and the Pokemon are also given their Pokémon food.

Neil and Gwen come down in their normal clothing and see the rest of their kids in the dining room with all the food ready. "Happy Anniversary mom and dad!"

Neil and Gwen smile seeing this. "Wow! You guys made all of this?! Dang proud of all of you!" said Neil.

"And you came Duchess, how sweet of you to be here" said Gwen.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this breakfast started everyone!" said Luna. They all head to the dining room and enjoy the food that they all made.

"Wow! This is just ….Wow, you guys really made this all with love!" said Neil as he eats the bacon.

"Thanks dad" they all replied with smiles.

"So, mom and dad. Are you two planning to go somewhere today?" asked Leni.

Neil and Gwen forgot to tell them. "Kids, we're not going anywhere today, but here" replied Gwen.

This shocks them. "What?!" Even Lily couldn't believe it.

"Why? Don't you guys go someplace to celebrate you're wedding anniversary?" asked Linka.

"You guys have been doing it since you two have been together. Why not go somewhere to enjoy yourselves?" asked Timmy.

"Guys, guys please! Calm down and let us explain" said Neil. They all remain silent and listen.

"We appreciate that you kids want us to spend our anniversary somewhere so your father and I can be romantic and stuff, but we want this anniversary to be our first where we spend it with you guys, as a family" said Gwen.

"You guys are more important than our wedding anniversary, we don't know who we'd be now if you kids haven't come to our lives, and it all started with the first four" Neil then realizes what he just said. "Huh, that almost sounded like a Presidential society or something."

"So please guys, don't worry about it. Another reason why is because someone is having her third birthday tomorrow" said Gwen.

They all stop and look to Lily who is happy eating her food. "Lily!"

"Well that makes sense" said Absol.

They then look back to Neil and Gwen.

"But …. We still think you two should at least go somewhere to be yourselves and enjoy being all romantic" said Sunset.

"Yeah, you two have been the best parents towards us. You guys deserve it" said Lincoln.

Neil and Gwen smiled hearing that, they both look to each other and nod. It was time for them to know.

"Kids, if it makes you guys feel happy, we were planning on doing our one year anniversary trip next week, starting Monday" said Neil.

They all gasp at that. "We're not planning to do it until our little Lily flower's birthday is done and we know you kids would be planning what to do for their birthday too, but your father and I were one step ahead and planned it way before this year even started" said Gwen.

"So, where is Lily gonna have her birthday?" asked Duchess.

Neil and Gwen spoke at the same time. "Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizzeria."

That name was all too familiar to Lincoln, Linka, Luna and Leni. "Where?" asked Duchess, Sunset and Timmy. They had no clue where that was or what it was.

"That's one of the most popular family party venues in Royal Woods and also formerly the best pizza in town until the Greenwich and pizza hut restaurants opened up" replied Lincoln.

"I can't believe we're gonna celebrate it there!" said Luna.

"Back when we were a part of the loud family, we loved going there and always wanted to go there" said Leni.

"There is one in the gender bent world, same name different animatronics" said Linka.

Hearing the name animatronics reminded Sunset of something, something she did on live stream and where she screamed from all the jump scares. _'I hope they don't come to life or something.'_

"We're also going to be inviting the Louds into the party as well, they deserve to be there for when Lily becomes three years old" replied Gwen.

They all smiled and also thought it was a good idea. Lily was once part of the loud family, so it was only fair for the louds to see their former baby sister turn three.

"So, let' finish off this breakfast and get to see what you kids have planned for us" said Neil.

They all continue to eat and also discuss some things they are planning, Sunset also fesses up on why she felt tense hearing the word animatronic, which Lincoln and Neil have seen from her YouTube videos.

Eventually they all finish eating, they tell their parents to wait at the living room and let the kids handle the dishes. Neil and Gwen thought this was sweet of them, so they head to the living room, but Neil does take a peek and sees all of them cooperating in washing the dishes, and he smiles.

Later they see the kids all head to the bedrooms to get their gifts, Duchess left her gift there for safety.

Neil and Gwen decide to spend this small moment with their pets and the Pokemon. They then hear the kids come back down with their gifts. Though Sunset and Luna have their guitar's ready. Something tells them they have a song ready.

"Wow, so who goes first?" asked Neil.

All the kids look to Duchess. Duchess notices this. "Me?"

They all nod. "Duchess, you're the latest Spellman kid in the family, Wrathion doesn't count since he's the grandkid of mom and dad" said Linka.

Duchess hands her gift to Neil and Gwen and they open it. They both gasp and see the well-made painting of the entire family, from the trip to Dairyland.

"Oh. My. God!" said Neil.

"Duchess this is so beautiful! Thank you!" said Gwen.

Duchess smiles. "I made it last week, after we had art class I decided to make one in my room as a wedding anniversary gift to you guys." All the siblings see it and thought it was very impressive.

Next was Leni, she shows them some stylish vacation clothes they can try on for their trip next week. "Though I thought you guys would wanna use them for today, but you guys can still wear them for next week."

"Wow, has our colors clashed and looking good" said Neil as he looks to his black, orange and dark brown jacket. "Deathwing style, I like it."

"This is gonna make me look like a Goth in the streets of love" said Gwen as she looks to her Gothic style and colored blouse, shorts and leggings.

"And in case you guys wanna go to the beaches of France, then I also placed some swimwear for you guys" Leni then whispers to them. "Word of advice, check them out later. I don't want the others to see it."

Neil and Gwen were confused, but they took Lenis' word for it.

The next gift they decide to check out is Timmy. "And if you guys are wondering, Poof is staying over at his parents' house until the end of next week, he's gonna celebrate the wedding anniversary of his parents, Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy then gives his gift to Neil and Gwen.

Neil and Gwen open them and see they were mugs, one that says No.1 Dragon Dad Ever! And No.1 Goth Mom Ever!

Thank you Timmy, this looks handmade" said Gwen. Her mug is her favorite color, dark blue with some shades of black.

"I think it is handmade, and I like the matching colors on them" said Neil. His mug is colored black with some glowing orange cracks.

"I went to fairy world and learned how to make them. Then they imbued them with a wish I made" replied Timmy.

"And what was the wish bro?" asked Luna.

Timmy smiles. "Mom, Dad. Think of your favorite drink."

Neil and Gwen then look to their mugs and see they were filling up with Mocha Cappuccino for Gwen and Chocolate milk for Neil. "What?!"

Timmy chuckles. "I wished for the mugs to have the ability to create whatever you guys wanna drink, and also become indestructible and be able to come to you guys if you think about it. Go ahead and put it somewhere and then think of the mug."

Neil stands up and opens the window. "Can I throw it?"

Timmy smirks. "Go ahead dad." Neil then chucks the mug out the window, it does hit Leon as he passes by in his tank. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

Neil then sits on the couch and pulls the mug out of his jacket. "Whoa! I guess it does come back when I think about it!"

"This is definitely gonna lower any costs we have for drinks" said Gwen.

Neil and Gwen then hug Timmy for the amazing gifts. The others are jaws dropped from seeing this, this was the best gift they have ever seen and they respect it.

Timmy then sits back with the others and they all high five him. He was so awesome with this anniversary gift for their parents.

Next up was Linka and her poem. Linka sighs. "I hope you guys like it, I did what I could to express how I felt ever since."

"Go ahead sweetie" said Gwen.

"Let's hear it" said Neil.

Linka takes a deep breath and reads what she wrote.

_Fate smiles upon those who believe life can be better._

_But thing went awry, when I never begged to differ._

_I stood alone, thinking my own life wouldn't be worth it._

_But fate came to me, and made love came and let lit._

_I never knew in my time, my true calling would come._

_I was blinded by my old life and everyday a less adventure to roam._

_Then when the day came and I found it you all came to me with open arms._

_I saw the faces of good siblings and parents who kept me safe from all harms._

_Greatful I am, for this life I was given._

_And through whatever hell we go through, our love can never be taken._

_Amongst all the members of the family I am greatful for._

_My twin, my brother, my sisters, but the parents are the ones, who I will always love even more._

They all clap and wipe away some of their tears. Though Linka isn't the kind of person to make poems, she put her heart and soul to make this one and they were all greatful for it.

Linka then sheds some tears and hugs Neil and Gwen. "Happy Anniversary mommy and daddy. Thank you for this life I have now with you guys!"

Neil and Gwen hug her back and also shed some tears. "You're welcome Linka."

"We're so greatful to have been there to help you" said Neil.

The rest of the family gathers into a large group hug. "We love you Linka!"

Linka sheds some tears and smiles. "I love you too guys! All of you!"

They all stay like this for a couple of minutes, and then they break the hug. "You wanna go next bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "No, I wanna let you and Sunset do your song next. I'll go after."

"You sure?" asked Sunset.

"Positive. I wanna know what you two made" said Lincoln.

Sunset and Luna smile and they get their guitars set and ready.

"We made this song, as a meaning of who we were before and who we can be now" said Sunset.

"And we would like to thank mom and dad, who were there to guide all of us, through every hardship in this new life" said Luna.

Neil and Gwen were touched by their words. Luna and Sunset then strum on their guitars, and Luna turns on the keyboard to trigger an automatic beat.

Sunset: _All her life she has seen.  
All the meaner side of me.  
You took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street._

_Now she's stronger than you know.  
A heart of steel starts to grow._

_All his lives he's been told.  
He'll be nothin when he's old.  
All the kicks and all the blows.  
He won't ever let it show._

'_Cause he's stronger than you know.  
A heart of steel starts to grow._

Sunset and Luna: _When you've been fighting for it all your life.  
You've been working every day and night.  
That's how a superhero learns to fly._

_Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power!_

Luna: _All the hurt, all the lies.  
All the tears that they cry.  
When the moment is just right.  
You see fire in their eyes._

'_Cause he's stronger than you know.  
A heart of steel starts to grow._

Sunset and Luna: _When you've been fighting for it all your life.  
You've been struggling to make things right.  
That's how a superhero learns to fly._

_Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power._

_When you've been fighting for it all your life.  
You've been working every day and night.  
That's how a superhero learns to fly._

_Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power!_

Luna: _Power, power, power, power.  
Power, power, power, power._

Sunset and Luna: _Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power._

Luna: _Power, power, power, power.  
Power, power, power, power._

Sunset and Luna_: Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power._

Sunset: _She's got lion's in her heart.  
A fire in her soul.  
He's got a beast in his belly.  
That's so hard to control.  
'Cause they've taken too much hits.  
Taking blow for blow.  
Now light a match, stand back and watch them explode._

Sunset and Luna: _She's got lion's in her heart.  
A fire in her soul.  
He's got a beast in his belly.  
That's so hard to control.  
'Cause they've taken too much hits.  
Taking blow for blow.  
Now light a match, stand back and watch them explode.  
Explode, explode, explode._

_When you've been fighting for it all your life.  
You've been struggling to make things right.  
That's how a superhero learns to fly._

_Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power._

_When you've been fighting for it all your life.  
You've been working every day and night.  
That's how a superhero learns to fly._

_Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power!_

Luna: _Power, power, power, power. (Oh yeah!)  
Power, power, power, power._

Sunset and Luna: _Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power._

Luna: _Power, power, power, power. (Oh yeah!)  
Power, power, power, power. (Whoa!)_

Sunset and Luna: _Every day, every hour.  
Turn the pain into power._

Sunset: _When you've been fighting for it all your life._  
Luna: _You've been struggling to make things right.  
_Both: _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

They all clap at the beautiful song they made for their parents, Neil and Gwen shed some tears from hearing their song.

Niel and Gwen hug the two musical girls. "Oh, my girls that was amazing! Thank you!" said Gwen.

"You two are always the aces in this family when it comes to singing!" said Neil.

"Thanks mom and dad" replied Luna and Sunset as they hug them back. The others also thought it was a nice song.

They then break the hug and see Lincoln hand his parents a tablet. "This is …. This is all I could do. I don't really know how to thank the both of you, for the life you guys gave me! And to the rest of this family!"

Neil and Gwen turn on the tablet and they see it was all recorded footage of their adventures, but this is rewinding.

They're fun time at Dairyland.

Meeting Wrathion.

The day they all met their Gwen's side of the family.

When they met the pups of Sergei and Loona.

When they helped with Sergei and Loona's wedding.

When they all fought together and cried together after the DISK wars incident.

Adopting Victoria and Washington and being there when they had they're little ones.

Bringing Duchess into the family after the Epic Winter event.

Meeting Sabrina Spellman and Hilda and Zelda.

Saving Courage from his enemies and giving him a new family.

Saving Linka from her world and fighting off her gender bent family.

Absol, being the first Pokemon to be part of their family.

Sunset becoming part of the family after the Anon-a-Miss incident in her world.

All of the birthday's they all have been through.

The Pokemon they made a part of their family.

The battles and adventures they have fought and secured.

And then they see the day it all began, the day their new life was forged. The day they secured custody of Lily, Leni, Luna and Lincoln. That was the day it all began, the start of everything.

Neil and Gwen and the rest of the family shed tears seeing this. The rest of the family also see this and shed some tears.

Lincoln could tell they all loved it. "I went to FutureTech yesterday and I was able to get my hands on a lot of footage to make this." He then goes to all of them and they all have another big family group hug.

Lily giggles and looks to Neil and Gwen. "Hap …. Happy … Annivewsary!"

They all awe and hug Lily. Neil and Gwen couldn't be happier with the family they have made. "Best Wedding Anniversary ever!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: And a Happy Anniversary to Neil and Gwen A. Spellman, and I wish them for more to come. And come tomorrow is the birthday of Lily Spellman, and do not worry about the rest of the fam. They might have some late gifts for Neil and Gwen before they make their trip for Paris next week. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/26/20.**


	306. Ch306 Happy Birthday Lily

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 306: Happy 3rd Birthday Lily**

(May 16. Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise.)

Neil and Gwen are both looking around at the place they just used as the venue for Lily's birthday.

"Gwen, what's this feeling in my soul about all of this?" asked Neil.

Gwen sighs. "I think its regret. Regret making this place the venue for our little girl's birthday."

Expand the scenario and we are inside one of the only animatronics restaurant and second pizzeria arcade in Royal Woods.

There are like a lot of kids playing running around screaming, laughing and yelling.

Though there is of course the private party area, if it was even private because a lot of kids are everywhere.

"This is just ….. This is just insane" said Gwen, some toddlers run past her and they were covered in pizza.

"I am so glad Faunus don't come here, or even work here" said Neil.

Martin stands next to them with a soda. "Probably because they heard of this place and heard how chaotic it can be, and the one thing they can't handle is total chaos. Reminds them of the Grimm attacks on Remnant. Also some of these little monsters wanna know what's glowing on my chest, I am this close to going Tech Sektor on this shit hole."

"Take it easy and calm down, ignore them and find a safe spot to enjoy yourself" replied Neil.

"Where? This whole pizzeria is now the modern day equivalent to No man's land" replied Martin.

Neil sighs. "Well, Leon looks like he's' having fun" They all look to the ball pit where Lana and Lola are playing with Lily. Leon volunteered to watch over her, big mistake. Leon is sinking into the ball pit!

"No! No! Tell my story!"

"Dramatic much" said Lola.

"What's his problem?" asked Lana.

Lily laughs and tosses some balls around and Lola and Lana join in. Lisa watches from the sidelines. "I knew this was a deathtrap."

"Better yet, Sand trap!" joked Luan. "And even though I'm fifteen, I have no regrets jumping into action!" Luan leaps into the ball pit and joins in the fun with Lola, Lana and Lily.

"Simpletons" groaned Lisa. "I'm starting to regret coming here, they should be lucky the pizza is the only reason many would actually come."

Dana sees Leon drowning from the table booth, alongside Leni, Loni, Becky, Carol and Lori.

"So, you gonna go save him?" asked Becky.

Dana chuckles nervously. "Oh he's fine. I think. I'll check on him later."

"You know, now that I'm no longer the airheaded teen I once was, I'm starting to see the down from this place. It's really messy" said Leni.

"Same, not much has changed and it's similar to the one in my world. But at least this one has its seats cleaned of all thing's sticky and gross" replied Loni.

Lori sighs. "I am literally questioning why your mom and dad would use this place for the venue. We just come here for the pizza and arcade games, not for the madness. Okay so Lola and Lana come here for that one, and also Lily." They then look to see Lily happy. "At least she's happy."

"Didn't Bobby used to work here one before?" asked Carol.

"He did and he quitted after three days. He never told me why and I never bothered to pushing him with said question" Lori then looks around. "And now I know why."

"I'm starting to feel like this place should be replaced or something" said Becky. She then dodges an incoming thrown slice of pizza. "Or destroyed."

Sunset and Luna then take a seat with them. "Hey guys, how're you all holding up?" asked Luna.

"Not so good" said Leni.

"I hate this place, so much" said Loni.

"Makes me wanna forget this place was never here" said Lori.

"I wanna burn this place" said Becky.

Dana looks to the ball pit. "Leons been in there for way too long." She then gets up. "I better go and see what happened to him." Dana then walks towards the ball pit and almost gets tripped over by some running kids.

"So, I guess we're all in agreement" said Luna. "This place is bogus and stinks."

"Yeah" said Sunset. They notice she's looking away from the stage and feeling nervous.

"Are you okay?" asked Lori.

"No, no I am not. Why the heck doe Royal Woods have animatronics?!" said Sunset.

Becky is confused by this. "Did you play a video game involving this?"

Sunset sighs and nods. "Yeah, I did and I screamed from every jump scare from every psychopathic animatronic."

"I think I recall little bro saying what the game was, I think it's called Five Night's Freddy's" said Luna. "I know you played the game from you're game stream. How many sequels of the game did you play?"

"All seven" replied sunset. "FNaF's 1, FNaF's 2, FNaF's 3, FNaF's 4, Sister's Location, FNaF's Ultimate Custom Night and FNaF's Pizzeria Simulator. But I swear I was not in it for the scares, I was only in it for the lore of the game!"

"Well, I guess going through jump scare city was worth it huh?" asked Carol.

"Some part of me wishes for that to never happen again, ever" said Sunset.

"You're not terrified of animatronics now are you?" asked Leni.

"No phobias about them. Just complete slight fear about them, they are weird and disturbing" said Sunset.

Luna then sees someone not looking happy about the place. "Looks like little Adelaide is not liking how crazy the place is."

They also notice this. "Well, she has been raised by a mom who's good with animals and now with dinosaurs and a dad who conducts the Great Lake City Underground railway station" replied Lori.

"Poor kid" said Loni.

But then they see Loona and Sergei with Fenrir and Felicia escorting her through the chaos and leading her to the ball pit.

"Thanks for helping me, I told Sid I was fine being her by myself and told her to go and play with her friends. I guess I was wrong" said Adelaide as she wipes away her tears.

They then make it to the ball pit and Loona goes down to her level and wipes away her tears. "No tears now kid, go on and play with your real and less chaotic friends."

Adelaide smiles. "Thank you." She then hops into the ball pit and joins in with Lana, Lola and Lily.

Sergei and Loona smiled at this. Sergei then looks to his wife. "You're becoming really great with kids now." He hands her the pups.

"What can I say? After spending a lot of time with our own bundles of joy have made me softer but still protective" replied Loona. She can see her pups not wanting to go down and wander around, they didn't like how crazy everything was. "Also, where the heck is Becca and Stanley Chang anyway?"

"They're busy at work. So they sent Sid along with Ronnie Anne, Carlota, Frida, Carlos, Carlitos, CJ and Carl to come here instead. Bobby couldn't come he's busy and same with Maria Santiago" replied Sergei.

"Glad they didn't bring the pet fox, cat and little ones. Otherwise there'd be chaos" said Loona.

"Same with all the Pokemon. Best to have them stay out of this madness" replied Sergei. "By the way, where the heck is Blitzo, and the rest of I.M.P?"

"Not coming, I made sure of it. I do not want my so-called dad to be here and act all stupid and snarky and at times rude" said Loona. Loona then sees Dana pulling someone out of the ball pit. "Is that your brother stuck in the ball pit?"

Sergei sees this. "For fuck sake with this. Hang on dingus! I'm coming!" Sergei removes his jacket and dives into the ball pit and starts doing some butterfly strokes in the ball pit.

"What the heck is this pit made of? Water balls?" asked Loona.

Luan chuckles. "Good one!"

Loona sighs. "I wonder how the others are doing."

At the arcade section. Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan are enjoying themselves with some video games and with them are some of their friends.

Clyde, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Polly, Stella, Mollie, Sadie, Joy, Lance, Trent, Kat, Artie, Cookie, Ronnie Anne, Sid, CJ and Carl.

"Well, this place reminds me of Gus' Games n' Grub" said Lincoln.

Linka finishes her game and picks up Courage. "Only this place is crazy. At least the kids don't go through here."

Timmy beats Clyde at racing. "This is the only place that seems less delusional and more peaceful."

"You guys have no idea how crazy this place can be, and this is just a small birthday get together" said Clyde.

"The chaps right. From what I heard when this place hosts more than one birthday, the apocalypse rises here and it turns into a war zone!" said Tabby.

Polly notices something. "Where the heck is Giggles? I thought she was here with us?"

Zach drinks his soda. "She went back to the party room and try to entertain the crowd, I hope she's fine." They then see Giggles juggling some balls from the ball pit and tossing them over to Luan.

"Nope, she's as clownish as Luan" said Jordan.

"I'm kinda confused by this restaurant. I thought it would be family friendly" said Sid.

"It is, sometimes" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" said CJ. "Carl and I are gonna go to the animatronics and watch them perform, we don't know much about them. Can you tell us?"

"Sure CJ" said Ronnie Anne. She then explains each animatronic on stage. "There's the lead guitarist/singer that's Spunk E. Pigeon, Errol Mack the fish is on backup vocals, there's Huxley the hog who's on the Jug, Regina the Giraffe is playing the tambourine, Stan Stu the Skunk is on the banjo and finally there's Manny the Baboon and his puppet sidekick Anna the Banana they're both on keyboard."

They all remain silent and look at her.

"How do you know that Ronnie Anne?" asked Jordan.

"Bobby used to work here once before. He stopped working here after three days, mom and I don't know why and we never asked him again and it's best not to ask him ever again. He seemed both sad and angry" replied Ronnie Anne.

They all remain silent once again. "Okay, so now I know not to come here for a part-time job" said Artie.

"Same" replied Lance and Trent.

"This place reminds more on five Night's at Freddy" said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, I heard of that game. I saw your sister play all seven games on her stream" said Sadie.

"She took those jump scares like a champ" said Mollie.

"Well thanks Ronnie Anne, Carl and I are gonna go and watch them perform now" said CJ.

Lincoln then grabs Carl. "Don't even think about flirting with the only teens in this place, otherwise I will have your mom and dad ground you for a whole year!"

Carl gulp. "Umm, okay" Lincoln then lets him go.

"CJ. Please keep an eye on him" said Lincoln.

"Will do Lincoln, I'll also see if mom and dad wanna tag along too" said CJ.

"Good choice CJ and smart thinking" said Linka.

CJ then races off while dragging Carl.

Ronnie Anne and the others high five Lincoln. "Nice plan there dude. That'll keep him from trying to be a ladies man" said Cookie.

Sid then sees Adelaide at the ball pit. "I gotta go guys, how the heck did Adelaide go to the ball pit? I thought she was playing with some kids!" Sid races to the ball pit.

"Sure is a shame Rusty isn't here" said Stella.

"He said he had some studying to do. His dad wants him to do some early studies on Middle School and good behavior as well" replied Polly.

"Good thing he's not here, otherwise someone is gonna knock him out cold" Lance mentions to the one girl who hates Rusty Spokes the most. They all look to Jordan.

"He's not wrong. I still hate him" replied Jordan.

"By the way, are your parents gonna renovate your house?" asked Cookie.

"They are, they said that change is needed and we are changing for the better" replied Jordan. "We start renovations tomorrow, Martin said he'd help out."

"And once it's all done, are you gonna be throwing a party?" asked Artie.

"Darn right I am, and I'll be inviting a lot of friends!" replied Jordan.

"Now that sounds awesome!" said Timmy.

Then they see the Sharp family enter the Pizzeria and Kick goes to them. "Hey guys, so this is the place?"

"Yeah, it is" replied Lincoln.

"Sure seems a tad bit chaotic. Or more than chaotic" said Kick.

"You have no idea" they all replied to him.

"Where's Gunther?" asked Tabby.

"My best pal said he had to help out at the BattleSnax. A Faunus couple are hosting their wedding there" replied Kick.

"I think I'd rather go there than this place" said Kat.

"I wonder how the rest of the family are doing" said Linka.

At some of the tables and booths are the rest of the Spellman family. Diana, Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, Hailey, Duchess, Steven Ray and Stone Cold? Wrathion?!

"This place is crazies than a horde of trolls!" said Hilda.

"And the worst part, we can't use our magic" said Zelda.

"Because if they see magic, these kids are gonna start asking questions and wanting to see more" said Diana.

"Mom has a point, let's just tone down the magic and remain calm. We can get through this. Remember that this is all for Lily" said Sabrina.

They all agreed to this. "Just as long as we're here for the littlest member of the family, then I'm okay with it" said Hailey.

"I'm gonna need a bath after this" said Steven Ray as he dislikes the smell of the pizzeria.

Stone Cold Steve Austin sees something. "What the hell is that son of a bitch doing on stage?" They all see the Animatronics performing and with them on the cowbell is Lynn Sr.

Rita is doing fake cheer because this is embarrassing, Lynn Jr stops running around and is awkward out by this, Lucy hides deeper under the table to not see this, Carlos and Frida Casagrande don't know what to make of this though they're baby Carlitos was just laughing and of course CJ and Carl are rethinking their plan and want to go back to the arcade section.

The rest of the Spellman's don't know what that man is doing on stage.

"Well, he seems to be a fan of those automatons" said Wrathion. "Again, why did grandfather choose this place?"

"Dad said this was the right place that'll make Lily happy. But I think he should change the venue to someplace that isn't crazy" replied Duchess. They all notice Duchess wearing a brown trench coat and shades.

"Now I might be seeing things, but why on earth are you wearing that darlin'?" asked Stone Cold.

Duchess sighs and looks away from the running kids. "My name is Duchess Swan remember? And I am a fairy tale daughter and if these kids see me in my normal clothing, then it's not gonna end well."

"Then why not wear something normal?" asked Sabrina.

"My style is who I am, plus I don't have anything normal to wear. Just what I normally put on" said Duchess.

Then Neil and Gwen carrying Lily sit with them. Lily is wearing a lavender blouse and skirt with her diaper underneath, white slippers and a lavender bow for her now growing blonde hair.

"This sucks" said Neil.

"And you chose this place" said Hilda.

"We know, we know. But Lily's happiness is what matters and she likes this nightmare zone" said Gwen. "Even though the rest of us really, really don't."

Neil then sees Luna and Sam looking at the animatronics and then they talk to Sunset. "Looks like they're gonna make a song about this place, or five nights at Freddy's."

They then see Albert and his special lady Myrtle enter, Rita goes over to greet them. "Looks like we have more family guests" said Hailey.

Gwen then hands Lily over to Diana. "She's really happy for everyone to be here, aren't you Lily flower!" Lily giggles and babbles.

Neil looks to Stone Cold who is drinking a can of soda. "You ticked off you can't drink alcohol here?"

"Ya darn right I am, but I got no choice. This is a family friendly kind of thing" said Stone Cold.

"Hang in there uncle" replied Steven Ray.

"At least all of the gifts Lily is getting are being guarded" said Gwen.

They all see Boomer holding a lot of kids who all wanna know what's in the presents. "Back! Back you ravenous, mindless beasts! Someone call 911! Animals! Heathens! Demons!" Boomer uses a push broom then uses a mop.

"Poor Boomer, and those are just decoys" said Neil.

They all look to Neil and Gwen. "What?"

Neil smiles. "It's true, those are all empty boxes. The real gifts are over there." They all see five snacks and soda vending machines that say out of order and leaning onto them is Gyro who is on his phone.

"I see now. The idiot of the team is the diversion, and the Guardian of the realms is now the Guardian of the gifts. Nice move grandfather" said Wrathion.

"I heard that!" yelled Gyro.

"We know" they all replied.

"And speaking of gifts, we'll make sure our late wedding anniversary gifts for you two will come before you go to your trip to Paris" said Hailey.

"Thanks, no rush though. We still wanna spend some time together with the kids before we leave on Monday" replied Gwen.

"And we all have the adult supervision thing planned out as well" said Neil. He then checks his watch. "We got ten minutes before we unleash the ….. (Looks around.) …. C – A- K- A."

They all understood, they had to make sure that none of the kids there would go for it. Neil looks to gyro and he looks to Neil and they both nod. Gyro then sends a message to Victor who is in the kitchen.

Luna and Sam along with Sunset are all coming up with some new songs, songs for a video game.

Carlotta talks to the teens about what's been happening in Great Lake City.

Lincoln and his friends are still in the arcade enjoying themselves.

Rita is having a conversation with Pop-pop and Myrtle.

Peter and Ember are talking with Sergei and Loona. Dana is dragging Leon to sit with her friends.

Martin is sitting on top of the playground house and watching everything.

Lola, Lana, Luan and Giggles are still playing in the ball pit, with Lisa just looking at them and doing some research.

Sid picks up Adelaide and they go and sit next to the Spellman family.

The Casagrande parents just watch as Lynn Sr plays his cow bell with the Animatronics crew, this is confusing and awkward.

Then they all hear an announcement from Neil on stage. All the animatronics stop singing and the curtain comes down, the only moron still playing is Lynn Sr.

Neil just looks to him. "Lynn."

The man is still on his cowbell.

"Lynn!"

Rita sighs, she knew something dumb might happen.

"Lynn Loud!"

The man stops and they all look at him. Lynn slowly gets off the stage in embarrassment. "Okay, now that the anarchy and awkwardness is over, to those who were actually invited to this party, it is time!" said Neil.

They all gather to one large table and the food is being placed down as Victor and ten service and battle droids come out of the kitchen. All the kids who aren't in this birthday look in awe at the food. None of them can get their hands on it, Victor and his coking crew are using shield generator's. Good call nerd!

All the food is placed down. "Victor, bring it out!" said Neil.

"Oh hell yeah!" Victor races back to the kitchen. "Sergei, I could use some assistance."

Sergei gets off his seat band races over there to help. They then come back out and everyone goes wide eyed at the large cake. Carried by two guys and six droids.

Lily goes wide eyed and is stunned. This is no ordinary birthday cake! This is a five foot, ice cream cake!

Flavors: Cookies and Cream, Double Dutch, Rocky Road, Plain Vanilla, French Vanilla, Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Hershey's, Mint Chocolate, Chocolate peanut butter, Cookie Crumble, Cookie Dough, Coffee Crumble, Cherry, Strawberry, Blueberry, Banana, Mango, Pistachio, Coconut milk, Cotton Candy, Ube and Bacon.

Everyone is stunned at this multi-layer of ice cream in a cake. Lily's eyes are now sparkling at this sight.

Neil and Gwen look to Lily and smile. "Happy birthday Lily!"

All the kids who aren't part of this try and get some, but Gyro managed to create a barrier to keep them out. Then he creates an illusion to make the place look as if they're not there. "And that's taken care of."

"How many freaking flavors are in this thing?!" asked Luna.

"No clue, Victor was the one who made it" said Neil.

They all look to Victor who bows. "I am truly proud of what I had made, and I hope you can all eat the rest of the food besides the cake."

"Well, then let's have Lily do the honors" said Sunset.

Neil places down three candles and he gives Lily a boost, she then blows out all three candles and takes a handful of the ice cream and eats it.

"Happy Birthday Lily!"

This is one birthday Lily will never forget, that and because everyone takes some pictures and record this.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And a Happy Birthday to the now 3 year old Lily. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Can anybody guess the songs Luna, Sam and Sunset are planning to make?**

**Date made: 4/27/20.**


	307. Ch307 Game Stream 35

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 307: Game Stream** **3.5**

Sunset: Hey guys, time for some Gmod again. Though we're gonna be once again taking a look at some crazy stuff we did some time ago. Enjoy!

**Gmod!**

(Location, somewhere in Minecraft.) Sunset Shimmer, Lincoln, Leon, Victor and Boomer.

Victor: (Minecraft Steve) alright, so the first lesson today in Minecraft is wood. We're gonna need some wood.

Lincoln: (Red Power Ranger.) So, we're gonna cut the tree down?

Victor: Yes, we need some axes, so everyone grab your axes and help me cut this thing down.

Boomer: (John Snow.) does a chainsaw count?

Leon: (Draven.) I don't think so, how about we don't use that and just go simple.

They all got some axes and start going around the tree and try to cut it, but nothing is happening all their doing is denting it with holes.

Sunset: (Stephanie McMahon.) What the heck? Why are we doing this still?

Leon: What's taking so fucking long?

Eventually they just back off and watch Victor do it himself.

Victor: We go around the tree some more, we keep hitting it till it breaks.

He keeps going and going like ten times and it's boring.

Lincoln: (Pulls out a shotgun and blasts him.) Nobody got time for that!

They all laugh.

Victor: Damn it!

(Skip.)

Boomer: Why can't we cut these trees down! (Places some dynamite.)

Sunset: Maybe this will work, it has to work.

Leon: Light it!

Boomer: Alright I'm lighting it. (Lights up the TNT.) Run! Run! (Runs and takes cover.)

But the TNT doesn't blow up.

Lincoln: What the heck?

Victor: Did you even light it properly?

Boomer: I don't know. I thought I did. (He goes near it and so does Leon.)

Then it blows up, the tree is still alive, but Boomer is dead. Leon isn't dead. They all laugh.

Boomer: What the hell?! Why?!

Sunset: Look at Leon, he just survived the blast!

Leon: How did I survive that one?! (No clue some TNT is behind him and is still lit.)

Lincoln: How did that happen? Why did you survive?!

Victor: How did – (The TNT goes off and Leon is killed by the explosion.) Never mind, he did not survive that one.

They all laugh.

Sunset: Oh sweet god that is funny, I saw the TNT and didn't tell you.

Leon: Fuck!

(Camp site.) Sunset Shimmer, Lincoln, Victor and Sergei.

They're all gathered around a camp fire, and looking at each other.

Victor: (King Kong.) Does anyone hear that?

Sunset: (Easter bunny,) Hear what? What are you hearing?

Lincoln: (Thrall.) I don't hear anything my game volume is really low. All I hear is all of you guys talking.

Sergei: (Knight.) Guys, guys. I think I there's something out there.

They all look to the forest.

Lincoln: What is that?

Sergei: Guys, guys. What is that? Who is that?!

They all see the strange figure going to them.

Victor: I think it's one of those kids from the other camp.

Sunset: Why are they hear?

They all get up and the figure reveals itself as one of the aliens from the movie Predator vs Aliens and they panic and attack it with crowbars.

Lincoln: What the hell?!

Sunset: What the heck?

Sergei: There's a fucking Ethiopian camp across the lake! What the fuck is this shit?!

They all laugh.

Sunset: Was that racist saying that?

Lincoln: That depends, is that even with us? Because he's usually the one who thinks is being racist on this game.

Victor: What the fuck are we gonna do with all these zombies on this server?!

Sunset: Calm down guys, just calm down. We can make it through this! These zombies can't stop us, if most of us know how to fight them.

Sergei: that is true, also I doubt this was even a zombie.

Lincoln: Is …. Is that one of those weird aliens from Alien vs Predator?

Victor: Fuck with that shit man! Let's get to the fucking car and leave this place! God!

Sunset: There's no car. There's no car in zombie campo ground apocalypse … stuff.

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Yeah, because that's what this is. Real nice sis.

Sergei: We need guns. Where the fuck do we get some guns?

Sunset: I know where. Their back at the cabins, so let's go for it!

Lincoln: Yeah!

Victor: Yeah!

Sergei: We're bound to die, there's more zombies out there.

(Skip.)

They are now in the cabin and they see the guns.

Lincoln: Wow! Wait, why are there guns in this camp ground?

Sunset: Because this is a good camp. This camp was meant for this scenario.

Victor: This is a church camp! Why are the guns revealed and on this table next to a bible?!

Sergei: I guess god gave us guns. Let's do this then!

They all laugh and agree and prepare to move out. They grab some guns and get ready.

Victor: You guys ready for this shit?!

All: Yeah!

They all get to the door, but Victor goes out there first. The others stay in the cabin and al chuckle.

Victor: Holy shit! There's so many zombies, out here!

Lincoln: This is messed up.

Victor: Wait a minute. Wait a minute!

They all snicker.

Victor: Why am I out here? Where are you all at? Why am I the only one out here now?

They all laugh.

Victor: Fuck you all, I'm going back!

They all laugh as they all head out of the cabin and join the zombie shoot out.

Sunset: Let's get em!

Lincoln: Die zombies!

Sergei: Oh shit there's so many!

Victor: This zombies a little jumper now!

(New location, Matrix scenario.) Sunset Shimmer, Lincoln, Leon, Boomer, Victor and Gyro.

They are now in the hallways of the building from the Matrix film.

Sunset: (Punisher.) You guys ready for this?

Victor: (Minecraft Steve.) Sure as hell.

Boomer: (Woody.) Look at all of us locked and loaded and shit!

Leon: (Mario.)This is gonna get messed up when this happens.

Lincoln: (Jake the Dog.) I got an RPG. So let's do this.

Susnet: Let's be careful, I heard there's a couple of guards in there.

They all look to the door.

Lincoln: Let's rock it!

Boomer: Hell yeah! Morpheus, we're coming for you!

Sunset: Three! Two! One! Go!

They all get into the room and start shooting more than just a few guards, and their all in slow motion while doing this shootout shit.

Lincoln: Yeah! Kill em all! (Uses his shotgun.)

Boomer: Leroy! Jenkins! (Uses an AK-47.)

Sunset: There's a little more than just a few guards! Oh god! (Uses her BAR.)

Leon: I'm coming for you princess! (Uses his high explosive hand gun.)

Victor: Grenade! (Throws a grenade.)

Lincoln: Rocket out! (Uses a bazooka.)

Sunset: this is for Morpheus! (Reloads her gun and shoots.)

Leon: Take em out! (Stabs one of the guards.)

Victor: Freedom! (Blasts with a shotgun.)

Sunset: Slow motion! Die! (Uses an RPG.)

Lincoln: Here comes the thunder! (Tosses a C4.)

Leon: Kobe! (Tosses a grenade.)

And all the guards are dead.

Victor: We got them all. Good job their dudes. (He's covered in so much blood.)

They all laugh.

Lincoln: Oh god! (Laughs.)

Leon: Look at ….. Look at Victor! (Laughs.) Look at his face!

Victor: What? What is it? What's wrong?

Sunset: You're covered in blood and still smiling! (Laughs.)

Victor: I am?! Really?

Boomer: Oh god! (Shoots Victor.) You retard!

They all laugh.

(Now they're in an elevator.)

The elevator doors open and reveals Gyro as one of those weird guys in suits in the Matrix. Behind him are many clones of himself and he turns around and looks at them.

Gyro: Mr. Anderson.

Boomer: (Hits the button and all the clones are killed by an explosion.) Kapooyah!

They all laugh as Gyro turns around to see what happened and the elevator closes.

Gyro: God damn you Mr. Anderson. God damn you.

They do it again.

Gyro: Mr. Anderson.

Lincoln shoots him with the shotgun and they all laugh as the elevator doors close.

Gyro: Oh come on!

Lincoln: Gotcha freak!

Boomer: Yeah we won!

They do it again.

Gyro: Mr. Anderson.

But the doors close too quickly and they all laugh.

Gyro: For fucks sake! What am I even here for?

Lincoln: The doors just closed so fast!

Leon: That was so fucking retarded!

Sunset: Jeez! What the heck?!

They do it again, but instead they see Gyro as Hagrid from Harry Potter.

Gyro: You're a failure Anderson!

Boomer: (uses his setting to turn him into a water melon.) and you're a watermelon bitch!

They all laugh and the elevator doors close.

Gyro: What just happened?

They do it again, and they see Gyro as Terminator.

Gyro: (Terminator voice.) I think I'm in the fucking wrong movie!

They all laugh and zoom in on the face of Terminator.

Sunset: God Damn it! (Laughs.)

Boomer: Why is he in this? (Laughs.)

Lincoln: Are you kidding me?! (Laughs.0

Leon: This is so messed up!

They do it again, but Gyro is the suit guy again.

Gyro: Mr. Anderson.

Boomer: (Runs around in the background.) Woohoo! Spring break! (He then uses a bazooka and kills Gyro.)

They all laugh.

Gyro: What the hell?! Who did that? Who shot me?

The doors close and they all laugh.

Sunset: How did you not know he was right behind you?

Lincoln: What was that about?

Leon: How come the blast didn't kill us?

(Royal Woods Gym.) Sunset Shimmer, Lincoln, Linka, Boomer, Leon, Sergei and Martin.

Let's cut to the characters in this horse shit of a game.

Sunset is Principal Celestia, Lincoln is a pack of Cheetos and Linka is a card board box robot, on one side.

Boomer is a Human Footman, Leon is Shawn Michaels and Sergei is a hobo.

And of course, Martin is dressed as a Michael Jordan as a referee.

Lincoln: Okay guys, we can play dodge ball with this! Let's toss whatever we think is good!

Linka: It'll be good for us because Lincoln's on our side.

Sunset: (She summons a wrench.) If you can dodge a wrench you can dodge a ball. (She throws it on Boomer and he dies.)

They all laugh seeing that.

Boomer: What the hell man? (Laughs.)

Leon: (Has an RPG.) If you can dodge an RPG you're Jesus. (Blasts it onto Martin.)

They all laugh as this.

Martin: Hey, I'm not in this shit sport you guys are doing!

Lincoln: Nailed it!

They all get into position. Both teams on either side of the gym.

On one side is Sunset, Lincoln and Linka and the other side has Leon, Sergei and Boomer, and Martin is at the sidelines watching over them. There are balls in the line that divides them all.

Martin: You guys ready? You guys ready?

Lincoln: Let's do this coach!

Leon: Yeah, we're gonna fuck em up!

Boomer: Let's lock and load and show no mercy!

Martin: Okay. Three! Two! One! MVP and go bitches!

They all go to the middle and grab some balls and start throwing them at each other.

Leon: Oh shit, I almost crossed the line!

Sunset: Go! Go! Go! (Throws a ball.)

Linka: Take em out! Take em out! (Throws a ball.)

Lincoln: This is way more intense than real dodge ball! And we're not even gonna go to the nurses office! (Throws a ball, dodges one and throws another one.)

Boomer: Aim for the pack of Cheetos! Take him out! (Dodges a ball and throws another.)

Leon: He's their weapon! Take him down! (Dodges and tries to get one.)

Sergei: We can win this one! Get em!

Lincoln: Watch the friendly fire! (Dodges Linka's ricocheting ball.)

Boomer: Linka's health is low- (Gets hit, he's out.) No!

Lincoln: That's what I'm taking about Linka! Nailed it!

They all laugh.

Martin: Sidelines now! You're out!

Leon: What the fuck!

They continue to chuck and dodge balls at each other.

Linka: Aim for the hobo! Aim for the hobo!

Boomer: Run man run!

Lincoln: We wanna win this! Win this one!

Sunset: Aim for the team captain! Aim for him!

Leon: We gotta survive asshole! If you wanna go back to your trailer home!

Sergei: What are you talking about? I don't have a home I just have card board boxes. (Because he's a hobo.)

They all laugh, while throwing balls at each other.

Leon: He's like, he's probably gonna sleep in the gym. Like what the hell? (Laughs.)

Sunset: He's just waiting for us to leave. He's just gonna blend in! (Laughs.)

They all laugh.

Then Lincoln hits Leon.

Leon: No! Not me! I'm out!

Lincoln: I got him! I took him down!

Sergei: I'm on my own now! Oh shit!

Boomer: Run Sergei! Run hobo Sergei!

Linka: aim for that guy! Hit him where it hurts!

And Sergei was knocked out of the game by Sunset, which means she won.

Sunset: Yeah!

Lincoln: We nailed that hobo!

Linka: Like champs! Nice one guys!

Boomer: No!

Sergei: That sucked.

Leon: Shut up hobo guy.

They all laugh.

Martin: Winner, team other team!

They all laugh.

Martin: You guys didn't say your team names, so I don't know whose who on whose team man. (Laughs.)

(End.)

Sunset: Well, I hope you all liked that messed up Gmod and the dodge ball. I honestly had no clue what happened and why we did that. Anyway, thanks for watching that Gmod montage and I'll see you guys on the next Game Stream. This is Sunset Shimmer and this has been the Shimmer Cove, later guys!

To be continued …..

**A/N: This has been inspired from Vanoss and friends doing Gmod as well. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/3/20.**


	308. Ch308 First Day without the rents

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 308: First day without the rents.**

(Paris, France.)

Gwen is sitting on the balcony of the hotel she's staying in. She looks out and sees the beauty of the Eiffel tower.

The sun is slowly rising and everything seems kinda peaceful. Then Neil arrives and sits next to her, he then hands her a mug of coffee. "Good morning."

Gwen take the mug and they both share a small kiss. "Good morning."

"So, you happy we did this?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, our first day in Paris, France and it is already looking like a beautiful morning" said Gwen.

"Sure is" replied Neil. "You think the others are doing well?"

Gwen chuckles. "I know you're worried about them, but we promised them last night that we wouldn't call them about what was happening. They said they can handle things from there, the cleaning, cooking, Lily and of course being heroes."

Neil chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean they can contact anyone within our family if they need some help with the place. Harv is still there to deal with some of the stuff and your mom and brother of course."

They then see an airplane high above the sky. "You think something bad is gonna happen?"

Neil snickers and looks to his wife. "Look at you! And I thought I was worrying about them."

Gwen chuckles. "Sorry, you started it when you asked what they're up to."

"Well, how about this. Let's guess what their all doing as of now" said Neil.

"Sounds fun" said Gwen. "Okay, so Courage is making them breakfast, but Sunset, Leni and Luna wake up and assist him."

"Lincoln, Linka and Timmy are also waking up and get themselves ready for the day" said Neil.

"They have to feed the pets and their Pokémon companions, including you're Garchomp" said Gwen.

"They run some tests and inspections around the house to see if there's anything else that needs cleaning" said Neil.

"Before they go to school, they call either my mom or my brother to come by and watch over Lily" said Gwen. "Or they bring her to the Spellman Hell Mansion so Sergei and Loona can watch over her."

"They head to school and do their normal thing and then head back home after they hang out with friends and their day time jobs" said Neil.

"They probably get an alert about some trouble and spring into action as heroes" said Gwen.

"They come back later and make dinner, but they pick up Lily first" said Neil.

"They take a bath, brush their teeth and get all their things ready once again for tomorrow" replied Gwen.

"They all get to bed and hope we're both having the best anniversary vacation" said Neil. He then kisses Gwen.

They then break the kiss. "So, I guess they're gonna be fine without us there for a week" said Gwen.

Neil smiles. "Yeah, I guess they will be. Let's hope they don't bring any friends and start a party. I already have Gyro planning to come by and visit every now and then, if Gyro isn't around then Wrathion can come over instead."

"Do they even have classes anymore? We saw their grades and their advancing in their classes" said Gwen. "High school graduation is on the 4th of June for Lori, Carol, Dana and Becky and grade school graduation is on the 9th of June for Lincoln, Linka and Jordan."

Neil was also wondering about that. "Maybe their spending some much needed class time moments before they all leave the schools. That and maybe their also helping with setting up some of the graduation ceremonies and junk."

Gwen then leans onto his shoulder. "Well, whatever happens one thing I do know is that when we get back home, we are going to have a lot to do before June starts."

"Yeah" said Neil. "But in the meantime, let's enjoy this one week away from the family. Even though I miss them."

"Same" replied Gwen. They both continue to look onward to the sun now rising, it's a new day on their first day of their one week wedding anniversary.

(May 18. Spellman Estate, Monday morning.)

Leni and Sunset are busy making breakfast, alongside Courage of course. Luna comes down all dressed up. "Top of the mornin' to you mates."

"Morning Luna" replied Leni and Sunset.

"So, our first day of the week without mom and dad. This seems a bit weird, but okay" replied Leni. She then puts the pan into the sink.

Luna chuckles hearing that. "That's because we used to do this kinda stuff without any rents nearby, back when we were louds." Courage grabs a seat and sits next to her,

"By the way, is Lily awake?" asked Sunset as she places down the plates of eggs and bacon.

"She is dudes, Linka was the first person to go to her. She might need a diaper change or she's hungry" replied Luna.

Then they spot Lincoln, Linka with Lily and Timmy with Poof. Their Pokemon also arrive and passing by underneath them are the five kit-ttens, George, Sam, Eugenie, Suzie and Meadows and their parents Washington and Victoria.

"Aww!" they all say as they see them arrive and go to the food bowls.

"Alright everyone, let's get our breakfast on and prepare to go to school" said Sunset.

They all get into their seats and Leni feeds Lily. "Should we let grandma Hailey or Uncle Steven take care of Lily?"

"They could be busy with their jobs. I think we should leave her with Aunt Loona" said Lincoln. "Lily seems to enjoy the company of her hellhound pup cousins."

"So, what are you gonna do at school today?" asked Sunset.

"Probably hang out with our pals, have some last sessions of early learning from Mrs. Johnson, do a few rounds of dodge ball to anyone whose willing and probably see if the whole plan for the graduation ceremony is going as planned" replied Linka.

"You guys do know it'll probably just be the two of you and Jordan playing, right?" said Timmy.

"We know" replied Lincoln and Linka.

"We may have a Pokemon battle later. Mollie said her Purrloin wants to brush up on some new moves" replied Absol.

"That is true, so we might have that" replied Lincoln.

"You think Ever After High is gonna fair well without dad till next week?" asked Luna.

They all think about it and all agree on one thing. "Yeah."

(Skip, an hour later.)

They all exit the house and get to their rides.

Lincoln, Linka, Absol and Arcanine onto the Vulture, Luna with Loudred and Lily in her low rider, Timmy on his Poof formed scooter, Leni in her Ford Edsel with Roserade and Sunset with her Sylveon in her Ferrari.

"Okay dudes, I'll see you all at school. I'm gonna drop of Lily first" said Luna. She then drives off and so do the others.

"So, who do you think we'll be battling?" asked Linka.

"We are facing Mollie. But chances Lola will wanna face us, she said she wants to see her Smoochum evolve into Jinx. No clue why though" said Lincoln.

"Arcanine might wanna go face-to-face against Lucy's Crobat again" said Linka. "Arcanine growls and nods.

(Spellman Hell Mansion.)

The doorbell rings, and a service droid answers it. "Oh, Ms. Luna Spellman, welcome do come in."

"Sorry dude, but I only came here to drop off Lily. We're not gonna be home and someone's gotta watch over her" replied Luna.

"Well, of course. I will bring her to mistress Loona and master Sergei at once" Luna hands the droid the baby, Lily is confused why a robot is carrying her. But she did find this funny, I think it's because of the way the service droid faces are. C3P-O like! Haha! Get it?

"Thanks robo dude." Luna then heads back to her car and races off to school at top speed, with Loudred in the back raising his arms in the air. Rollercoaster style!

The service droid comes to the family den and sets Lily down and she plays with her pup cousins, Fenrir and Felicia.

Lily plays with them for a few minutes and then notices something off about them. Lily then stands up and goes over to Loona who is on the chair. She notices the toddler. "Hey there Lily, anything you need?"

Lily then points to the bottles of milk. Loona is confused by this but she gives them to her anyway.

Lily takes the two bottles and goes over to her two hellhound pup cousins, she sits down and lets them lay down on her lap and feeds them both.

Loona is shocked to see this and takes a picture. "Wow. I guess babies are smarter than grownups."

Sergei is also there with a mug of coffee. "What the hell am I looking at and what did I miss?"

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

The Spellman kids and their Pokemon arrive to the school and they park their vehicles. They meet up with their friends.

Lincoln and Linka duck down as Dominic leaps from behind them, Jordan then gets off with her Lopunny. "Hey guys, and nice reflexes on our incoming."

"We're getting used to getting ambushed out of nowhere now" said Linka.

Lincoln then looks. "Oh hey Lucy and Haiku." The rest of their friends turn around and are startled by the presence of the two Goth girls.

"Nice guessing on our arrival Lincoln" said Haiku.

"Looks like fighting off bad guys really does help train your thoughts through the very presence of the specter of the world around you" said Haiku.

"Thanks. I think" replied Lincoln.

"So … Is it true? Are your parents away for a whole week?" asked Zach.

"Yes, yes it is" replied Lincoln.

"You guys think it'd be cool if we hung out there someday in this week?" asked Sadie.

"I guess. But we cannot throw any parties or even do any kind of trouble and/or damage" replied Linka.

"We know that bud. We wouldn't wanna ruin them big time tech stuff ya'll got" replied Liam.

"By the way" Mollie looks to Jordan. "The whole party this Friday?" They all look to her.

Jordan chuckles. "True, true. I will have one, once renovations are complete. We haven't finished the pool and the garage yet. McKenzie is trying to figure out some modified systems that could help make it better."

"So, how many people are invited?" asked Cookie.

Jordan then recounts who'll be coming. "We got the whole Royal Defenders team except for Neil and Gwen, some friends from my dad's work, A few family friends from Huntington Oaks and of course you guys!"

They were all excited and start chatting about how it will go, then Jordan sees the one guy who won't be there.

"You planning on inviting him?" asked Artie. They all see ten lockers far from them is Rusty Spokes at his locker. They all look back towards Jordan. She looks to Lincoln.

"Whatever choice you make, is all up to you and whatever it is I'll be fine with it. I know you still hate him."

Jordan goes to him and so do the others. Rusty notices this. "H-Hey guys." They all can tell he's nervous and also scared.

"Spokes" said Jordan with a stern look. "I have decided to invite you to my family's renovation party."

They all look to Jordan and are a tad bit confused, and so is Rusty. "What? Really?"

"Yes, but! I will lay down some rules that will only apply to you and you alone" said Jordan. "I can trust the others not to cause any trouble when the party begins. Understood?"

Rusty clears his throat and nods. "Crystal."

"Good" Jordan then walks away, and the others follow her.

"Wow, your letting him come? You do know he might do something stupid right?" said Joy.

"He won't. I got Dominic and almost the whole team there, Rusty knows he can't act like himself otherwise there will be hell to pay. Plus I got Polly pain to come along to keep an eye on him" replied Jordan.

"Nice planning my love, taking some lessons from me" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Jordan kisses his cheek. Then they see Clyde go towards him and stops.

"Guys! Guys! You guys have to try this new cookie recipe I made!" He then looks to the floor and sees crumbs. "Oh no, I got some crumbs onto Huggins neatly waxed floors!"

"Meh, maybe he won't notice" said Lance as he grabs a cookie.

"Why did he double the wax on the floor anyway?" asked Stella as she grabs one.

"Also, how come none of even noticed the floor or even slip on it" said Mollie as she grabs a cookie as well.

"Well, that kid is liking this" said Trent. They all see Kick not on his skateboard, instead he's using his own boots to skate onto the floor.

"Wooooooo! This is awesome!"

"He'll be fine" replied Timmy.

They all take a bite from Clyde's cookies and are amazed. "Wow Clyde, these are amazing!" said Lincoln.

"What are they made of?!" asked Jordan.

"Oatmeal and Butterscotch!" Clyde hugs the plate of cookie. "Together at last!"

"Well, these are amazing! You sir are on a roll with these here cookies" said Liam.

Then they see Principal Huggins arrive and almost slipping, oh and he's wearing a wig. He then sees the crumbs on the floor. "Who's been dirtying my hallways today? And on the big school board meeting." He then smells something. "Do I smell butterscotch?"

"Yes" replied Clyde as he presents him with the plate. "Would you like a cookie?"

Principal Huggins tries one and he's ecstatic about the flavor. "These are quite exquisite! Clyde, how about we walk and talk about what you made." He then walks off with Clyde.

The others can tell this is the start of Clyde's baking dream. "Well, looks like Clyde's dream is coming true" said Linka.

"Wait, I thought he once said he was more into his dream of running the school?" asked Stella.

Now they have no clue what the heck is Clyde McBride's dream anymore. They hear the bell ring and all head off to class.

(Royal Woods High School.)

Lori is walking and talking onto her phone, and of course with her are her friends Leni, Sunset, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Jackie and Mandee.

"Yeah. Okay. That's nice. Understood. Well, it is a nice offer …. But no. I hope we're both clear on that. Okay then. Tell Principal Niblets I said hi. Also, never call me again because I still need to know how you got my number. Bobby gave you my number? Huh, okay then. I will have a long discussion to him about that and I am positive I am not planning to go and Bobby also agrees to my idea and supports it. Okay bye" Lori then puts her phone away.

The others are confused by this. "Lori, what was that about?" asked Whitney.

"Because you were mentioning Bobby but not calling him you're "Boo-Boo Bear" Who was that?" asked Teri.

"Sorry girls that was Bobby's Uncle Carols. He's lecturing about the different kinds of grass for gold at Fairway University" replied Lori.

"And was that all he wanted to tell you? About grass?" asked Leni.

"No, he said that the university was wondering if I wanted to enroll there, again. I told them I made my choice for FutureTech University, Bobby understands how I feel and is okay with it. I think the university thinks it'll make them popular with a volcanic hero on the course" said Lori.

"You should take this up to your mom and dad, they might wanna have a talk to them about this" said Mandee.

"What about the heroes of FutureTech?" asked Jackie.

"As much fun as that sounds to watch the principal get scolded by the world's deadliest and destructive dragon like dad. No" said Sunset. "This doesn't seem like an issue unless it gets physical or beyond law construct."

"Sunset's right, unless they try something stupid then we bring FutureTech into this conflict" replied Dana.

"Also, we should deal with that right now. I don't wanna bother my boyfriend who is planning on the final renovations to the Rosato home" said Becky.

"The very same party where we're all going this Friday!" said Carol. The Royal Defenders were happy about this.

Mandee then nudges Jackie to ask them. "Are we invited?"

They all think about this and agree. "We'll talk to Jordan about this. Then I'll tell you guys" said Leni.

Jackie, Mandee, Teri and Whitney couldn't wait, they also could use some party time before the final week of May which leads to the first week of June.

Lori then sees Carol's concerned look. "Anything wrong Carol?" The others also notice this.

"Sorta." said Carol. "You did mention that Fairway might do something stupid, what if that stupid is try and ask Leni, or Luna or even Sunset to go there?"

This was a concern to them as well. "Guys, Luna isn't that stupid and neither are me and Leni and if they even try to ask us, then we'll turn it down. But if they do something crazy to get us into the school, then they have to deal with the whole team and FutureTech and probably all of our allies, it could spark into a free for all clash or war front. But I for one am not planning to go to college once I'm done here" said Sunset.

"So, you're planning on taking on the offer Princess Twilight sent you?" asked Dana.

"I am" replied "I think it'll be a great start for me to start lecturing little minds about friendship, like how Twilight taught me."

"What age do you have to be for that though?" asked Becky.

"Well, to ponies in Equestria it's somewhere …… Above16 or so. But I'm gonna wait until I finish schooling here, then I'm headed back to Ponyville" replied Sunset.

Leni smirks. "Look at us girls, we're all thinking of what we're all planning for the future!" They all chuckle at this.

Then they spot Luan waving at them and then she throws a pie at Benny and they both laugh.

(Skip, Music club room.)

Luna and her band all put their gear away, along with the help of Loudred and Pichu. "So, stoked about Friday night?" asked Luna.

"Heck yeah I am. I can't wait to perform some sick beats when we get there" said Sam.

"Same with us, it was kinda cool for Rosato to call us to be the entertainment" said Sully.

"And we get paid handsomely!" said Mazzy.

Sam chuckles at how happy they are. "But, before we get to the party. My sisters are turning 17 this year."

They all remember now. "Wow, we almost forgot about that one" said Mazzy.

"It is kinda odd that they're gonna be 17 before you do Sammy" said Luna.

"Yeah, it kinda does. But I'm okay with it" replied Sam.

"How does your pops even know when their birthday is?" asked Sully.

"They don't" replied Sam. "The girls don't even recall their birthday either, but Adagio, Aria and Sonata recall the date they were sent into earth, May 21 and not our earth the earth in parallel with Equestria."

Luna thinks about this. "Huh, I guess that makes sense and I can only guess your dad is planning on giving them an awesome 17th birthday huh?"

Sam snickers. "Obviously. He wants to make something special for them, I don't know what it is but I know my dad can make a birthday within our family look cool."

"What about Ember's birthday?" asked Mazzy.

That was something Sam was puzzled about. "I …. I don't know. Dad and I haven't asked her, I don't even know if he knows! I have to tell him about this! Or ask him about this! Or … "

Luna sees some sparks rupturing from Sam's body so she hugs Sam. "Shh. Calm down Sammy, take it easy and let the good vibes flow."

Sam calms down and returns the hug. "Thanks Lunes, I needed this. Stressed out I guess." Luna then sees Loudred, Sully and Mazy standing on the drums to avoid getting shocked. Pichu is still standing next to Sam, she's immune to electricity after all.

They then break the hug. "Okay, so all I have to do is tell my sisters, and my little bro about this and we'll sort it all out with dad."

Luna smiles. "Good plan Sam, I know you guys will figure it out."

(FutureTech HQ.)

Martin is busy at work with the blueprints to the modifications to the garage and pool of the Rosato house and he closes it. "And done! Yes!"

Victor hears this. "So, when do we finish it my man?"

"Tomorrow." Martin puts the blueprints into his briefcase. "We're gonna need some nano tech and other systems to make this work and also half a dozen Boomer clones."

"On it" Victor heads out of the lab and straight to communications.

Martin then puts on his jacket, but he does get a message. "What the?" He sees who it is. "Who the hell is this?" It looked like Jordan's number, but with a different earth logo. "Oh boy."

"Jordan? What the hell is it?" asked Martin as he answers it.

_"Hello? Mr. McKenzie, what is your Jordan up to?"_

Martin is confused. "What kind of question is that? Why are even asking me kid?"

_"Please, I wanna know what she's up to, I had this strange vibe that she's up to something."_

Martin sighs. "You're feeling right now is a flux between two parallel and yet very similar beings from two worlds. So, if you must know Arct Aurora and her parents are gonna be done with the advanced renovations to their house, I'll be done tomorrow."

_"Oh, well you think you can do the same to our home? Please?"_

Martin had no clue what to even think of this. "Okay, I can come over with some guys on Wednesday."

_"Really? Wow, I didn't think you'd say yes that fast."_

"When it comes to Jordacoln or in longer verse the ship name of Lincoln and Jordan. I am willing to help and I know you and your boyfriend with the white hair will be facing some hard times through some more unexpected enemies. So I am willing to help with your house renovations" replied Martin.

_"Okay then, I'll be sure to tell my parents!"_

She then hangs up and Martin puts his phone away. "Well, looks like I got my work cut out." He then walks away out of the lab, but he fails to see a small alarm triggered somewhere at the Marianas Trench. It seems Shark Shaped!

To be continued ….

**A/N: A part of the new episode Tough Cookie was in this and guess what could be next. Hint: Jason Stratham won't be in it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/5/20.**


	309. Ch309 Blood in the Water

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 309: Blood in the water**

(Royal Fortress, South China Sea.)

All forces that are naval have been deployed across the South China Sea to start scanning and tracking.

On board the Royal Fortress are Lincoln, Luna, Dana, Leon, Linka, Sergei, Penny, Jack Cyber and Tadashi.

"Okay, so whatever this thing is arrived here this morning and consumed like 10 fishing vessels, only a few people survived the attack" said Jack Cyber as he checks his scanners on the recent reports.

Linka is using binoculars to scan the horizon and she spots one of their Shogun Battleships deploying scout drones into the water. "Were there any descriptions on what attacked them?"

"Three fisher man reported seeing a large fin, similar to that of a shark" replied Tadashi. He then uses his tablet to check for any patterns in migrations. "I think they saw a Basking Shark or Whale Shark that passed by them after the attack."

"Did they describe the size of the fin?" asked Lincoln as he finishes adjusting his Vulture Bike.

Penny checks the reports from the South East Asian coast guards. "Not much, they were too terrified to give a full description and all they said was (She says something Chinese.)"

They all look towards her confused.

"In English dude" said Luna.

"Oh right!" said Penny. "Translation from their language, they said they saw a large shark fin and that was it. Then they fainted after recalling what it looked like."

They all realize this was bad. "Okay, so we don't have any known info on what we're up against. This could be a problem" said Leon.

Dana then sees Sergei surface from the waters and he tosses his hammer up towards them and he pulls himself up. Sergei can now be able to summon a chain that attaches to his Crimson hammer.

They all go to him. "Anything?" asked Linka.

"No, all I saw were schools of sardines, Tuna and barracudas" replied Sergei. He then recalls the long chain to his hammer. "Whatever we're looking for might not be here, or it could've gone deep."

"I suggest we deploy some of our subs to search for it" said Dana. "They could help find the target faster."

"It's a risky play, but we have to find out what's down there" said Jack Cyber. "Or what was here."

Sergei steps up. "Let me take command of an Akula Sub and its crew, we can search faster under my command."

"Very well, let's go" said Tadashi. Sergei and Tadashi head to the Soviet Naval Shipyard and get all their subs ready.

The others go back to scanning the horizon. "So, why aren't the others coming here again?" asked Leon.

"All of them are busy, plus we're the only ones who might be able to make this mission a long run" replied Linka.

"Jordan, Victor and Martin are finalizing the modifications to the Rosato House renovation then Martin is headed to the other Loudverse to do the same to another Rosato house" replied Lincoln.

"Sam, Peter, Ember and Becky wouldn't fit for this mission. They might overheat the sea or fry all the fish" said Luna. "That and they're setting things up for the Dazzles birthday on Thursday."

"Same goes with Lori, we don't need a volcano to rise up and punch the Pacific Rim. Also Leni is at work" replied Dana. "Carol did say she'll be here soon, she just has to finish her shift at Lynn's Table."

"No clue where Boomer is and we tried to contact Gyro but he's not picking up" replied Linka.

"So, I guess that's why we're chosen for this. Two kids, two teens with ice powers, a Russian Tankist and a German Panzer commander" said Dana.

"Okay, seems understandable. Though I feel kinda powerless without a tank right now" said Leon.

"You got your monster powers dude, don't they adapt to ocean-style standards?" asked Luna.

Leon realizes this. "Yes, yes they do!" He takes off his jacket and shirt. Dana stars at him stripping down. He then dives into the water.

They all look to where he dived. "Took him this long to figure out his powers can help him?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Why didn't he do this earlier?" asked Penny.

"It could've been a whole lot easier if he did this and not his brother" said Luna.

"He looked so hot when he did that" replied Dana feeling turned on.

They all look towards her confused. "Okay, we did not need to hear any of that information" said Lincoln.

They then spot some lights underwater glowing and then disappearing. Then Tadashi comes back to them. "Sergei is in one of the Akula Subs and is leading an underwater pack of six Akula subs. We decided not to resort to Yari Mini-subs or to any of our trained naval combat dolphins."

They then check some of the sonars, scanners and look to the horizon.

"How were you guys able to know something was here?" asked Linka.

"This morning, after Martin and Victor left the Royal Fortress. I went into the lab and saw a report from the scanners that something surfaced from the Marianas Trench and has left the sector at great speed and then ended up in the South China Sea, which then led to the reports coming from their about the fishing vessels. The target we're looking for is larger than a Whale Shark and close to Blue Whale size." said Jack Cyber, he then expands the scanning range of their underwater probes.

"At first we thought it was the Chinese trying to illegally take fish from the Philippine border, but they weren't anywhere near the Philippine sea and we held down all our gun and listened to the attack reports" replied Penny, she checks the sonars and sees the trackers of all the subs and Leon underwater.

"And then it leads to all of us here, we don't wanna bother the rest of the team busy with their own things" said Tadashi, he goes through some reports and also checks social media if anyone got anything and posted it.

They all sighed. This was not what they wanted to hear from them.

"What the heck are we looking for?" asked Linka.

(Underwater.)

Leon prowls through the water and changes from Aswang to Syokoy, which is a mythical Philippine monster of the seas that drags people to their unholy death. Chilling isn't it.

He tracks for anything wrong and then he sees it the floating arm of a man, he looks closely and it has a Chines dragon tattoo. He then uses his communicator. "Guys, I just found the arm of one of the dead fisherman." Then he notices something. "And the blood coming from it looks fresh."

Lincoln: _keep alert and keep scouting, it could mean that whatever was here could still be here and also on the hunt._

Then a Hammerhead shark takes the arm and swims off. "And a shark took the arm" said Leon. He then continues to swim around and stays on high alert.

An Akula Sub passes by him and turns off all its lights.

Inside Sergei and the crew checks the scanners. "Easy comrades, let's try and keep our cool while down here."

They then see something on sonar. "Sir, something is on the scanners!"

Sergei checks. He sees a large figure not too far from them. "Could be a pod of whales, or a large school of Tuna. Without those fishing vessels they might as well be on a school vacation. But we can't be too sure!"

Sergei grabs the radio. "Leon, Leon. Do you copy?"

Leon: _Yeah I copy, what's up? Found anything?_

"Large unidentified object is right in front of us. Fifty five clicks forward and it is large. Scout perimeter and keep alert" replied Sergei.

Outside Leon looks forward. "Okay, will do." He swims ahead and checks. Sergei contacts t Royal Fortress and informs them.

(Royal Fortress.)

Jack Cyber raises the alarm. "All stations! All stations! Large unidentified target has been spotted off the coasted sector and is going to go head onto our subs! All hands on deck and prepare for war!"

All forces stand by and get ready for what it is. The Royal Defenders on board also suit up and get their powers ready.

"Oh yea, this is it!" said Linka, as she activates her mask.

"Whatever is down there is gonna be in a world of hurt!" said Lincoln, as he arms his Shredder Blaster.

"If it's a Kaiju then we got Lynx Superia standing by" said Tadashi. He then spots their Harbinger Gunship in the air and headed to the location.

All the ships out at sea all turn their attention to the location of the target, and they get their weapons loaded and ready to fire.

Dana looks worried. _'Don't do anything stupid Leon.'_

(Underwater, clicks away from the Royal Fortress.)

Leon continues to swim ahead, he looks back and sees all the Akula subs trying to catch up. _'Huh, I guess I'm faster than them. They'll catch up, now to see what we're up against.' _He continues to swim ahead and he stops, he senses something was there.

Leon looks around and he also looks down, and he sees …. A Barrel Eye fish swimming around.

Then he looks forward and sees what it is. _'Are you fucking kidding me?!' _It was a school of Blue fin Tuna, a really large school of Blue fin Tuna. _'Well, this was a waste of time.' _Then he gets startled when a sailfish almost impales him.

_'What the fuck?!' _He sees other Sailfish also doing the same thing, without any fishing vessels taking these fish the predators are enjoying the hunt _'Well, I better get back to the others and tell them false alarm.'_

But then he stops and feels, something is wrong. He turns around and looks to the school of Tuna and then large jaws appear and eat the school. '_Holy shit!'_

Sergei in the sub spot the large object and it's merged with another. "What the hell is that?" They see Leon's tracker is within the large object and the other large object when they merged. He then grabs his communicator. "Leon, what the hell is going on out there?"

He gets nothing. "Leon? Dude, what is happening?"

All they hear is static. The crew look to Sergei. "Leon?"

Then the alarms blare as the target is headed towards them. "Sir! Target inbound and picking up speed!"

The school of Tuna pass by them. "Turn on the front lights now and arm the torpedoes! I wanna see what this is!" Sergei goes to the front of the sub where the glass is located.

They turn on the front lights and they are met by the large face of a giant shark and Leon on its nose screaming. "Oh shit!" yelled the crew.

Sergei is unhinged and looks sternly. "Brace for impact!"

The colossal shark slams itself to the side of the sub and passes by the others while also hitting them with its tail. When they turned on the lights the shark was stunned and is panicking.

(Royal Fortress.)

"Guys, I got nothing from the flag sub. Sergei's not responding" said Penny.

They all look towards the horizon. "Something is wrong" said Lincoln.

Then they see something being launched out of the water. "What the hell?!"

Then the object lands back into the water and onto its side, it nearly hits one of their Dreadnoughts. "Is that the lead Akula Sub?" asked Linka.

They then hear Sergei. _"Contact! We made Contact!"_

Luna picks it up. "Dude, what the heck just happened down there?!"

Dana also intervenes. "Where's Leon?!"

_"Shark! Giant Shark! More than 200 teeth!"_

Their all confused by this. "Did he say shark?" asked Tadashi.

"No shark is that large enough to knock off a submarine" said Penny.

Then Lincoln recalls what he learned from TV. "Megalodon."

Luna looks to her little brother. "What?"

Then they hear communication from the rest of the subs also facing the same thing. Lincoln then sees a large shark fin and so do the others. "Megalodon!"

The shark surfaces with three Akula subs. They all look in shock as this shark jumps out of the water with its jaws wide open, the subs are too durable for it to bite onto them.

"What the hell?!" they all yell.

Dana then sees someone yelling while latched to the nose of the shark. "Leon?!"

Leon screams, then stops and sees them. "Hey guys!" Then he goes back to screaming and the large shark dives back into the water.

They all look into the water and spot the subs surfacing, none of them damaged at all. Their just a bit shaken.

"Holy shit that was terrifying!" said Jack Cyber.

"We have to ready the rest of the fleet to engage that prehistoric monster now!" said Tadashi as he runs back to the bridge.

Lincoln had no clue what to do, they've never faced a massive oceanic monster. "We gotta do something, we gotta take it down otherwise these waters won't be safe for anyone."

"All ships. All ships! Engage. Engage. Engage!" said Tadashi over the radio.

Every naval vessel then opens fire into the water. The Megalodon maneuvers to counter all of their hits, while Leon I still holding onto it. He uses his radio. "Hold your fire! I'm still on this bitch!"

"Everyone stop! We're only gonna make it worse!" said Sergei from his sub. All the ships cease fire. Sergei then goes back to the crew. "Let's get this thing back upright and hunt this thing down!"

The Akula sub reverses its engines causing it to slowly return to its upright position. Sergei then goes back to the radio. "All Akulas, Dive! Dive! Dive!" Alarms go off as all the subs surfacing return into the water.

"Alright! Let's hunt this beast and show it why these subs are called Akula!"

All the submarines then arm their torpedoes. "Fire!" they launch their armaments towards the retreating sea hunter.

The Megalodon gets spooked by a torpedo detonating next to it. From above Assault Destroyers chase it and drop their depth charges onto it, this spooks the shark even more and it turns around.

Sergei sees it coming. "Everyone! Steer Clear!" All the subs move out of the way as the massive shark passes by them and heads straight for the Royal Fortress.

"We can't fire at it, we might hit the base!" yelled Sergei. He then contacts the base. "Guys, it's coming your way!"

Penny puts the radio down and they look to the water and see some movement and it is fast. "Open fire!" yelled Jack Cyber.

All the coastal guns bombard the shark coming towards them. Leon is still on it and calls them. "What part of, "I'm still on this bitch!" Do all of you don't understand?!"

They continue sending all their weaponry against the beast. Lincoln arms his blaster and sends icicle rounds into the water, Luna and Dana do the same and Linka fires stun bullets.

Penny sends out a barrage from her blade array and Jack Cyber fires out a particle cannon.

Underwater the Megalodon panics and picks up speed, then an icicle projectile hits its head near Leon. "Shot that was close!"

The Megalodon then gets near the Royal Fortress and bumps its back onto the underside.

The whole base starts to shake as the shark impacts it. "Hold on!" yelled Dana.

All the jets can't leave the runway with this kind of movement.

Then Lincoln falls off the rails and into the water. Luna sees this. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln surfaces but he feels some pain on his right arm. When he fell he tried to hold onto the sides of the base, but grazes his arm and some blood is dripping. It then hit him. "This is bad!"

With his blood in the water, the apex predator then turns around and bumps again onto the back of the Royal Fortress. Everyone on board is shaken and rattled by this again.

Lincoln knows it's coming, so he uses his shredder blaster to move away from the fortress and into open water and away from the shark. He then dives into the water and looks for the shark and he sees it coming at him at Mach speed!

Lincoln then moves to the side, pulls out a knife and latches onto the shark's dorsal fin.

Luna looks around the waters. "Where is he?!"

"He fell in! What the heck?!" yelled Linka.

Jack Cyber scans the waters. "He's there!" He points to a fast moving object visible from the water current, then they see the fin surface and Lincoln attached to it and trying to hold his breath. He then activates his masks as it dives in.

"Lincoln!"

Linka tries to aim but it was too late. "Oh come on!" The fin goes back into the water.

Luna then takes action and gets some distance. Dana sees this. "Luna, what are you doing?!" The other also notice this and they know what she's up to.

"Luna, you don't even know how to even kill that thing!" said Jack Cyber.

"None of our depth charges could even damage that beast even if they got close" said Tadashi.

Luna smirks. "I don't need to kill it!" She then has ice claws ready. "I just need it to bleed!" She then runs, leaps off the rails and lands into the waters.

She opens her eyes and looks around. She doesn't see anything, the shark is too occupied that there is blood nearby but it's on top of its fin so it's confused and swimming out of control.

The ships above the water are hit by the shark but they don't capsize, they were given orders not to engage. One of the heroes is on that thing, oh and Leon is still on that thing.

Luna then gets a crazy idea. She uses her ice claws to make a small cut to her arm and some blood seeps into the waters.

Then Luna sees it. _'Gotcha bitch!' _She readies her claws as the shark swims towards her.

Lincoln sees his sister in front at the sharks kill zone."Luna! No!"

Luna then swims out of the way and lands her claws onto the side of its gills. The shark panics from the pain as it tries to knock her off, Luna almost loses her grip but she latches on and then climbs it with one hand and letting the other one drag it's ice claws onto the sharks skin, making it bleed.

From the surface, they all see some red in the water. "I hope that's not from Lincoln or Luna." said Dana.

Then they all spot a very familiar airship above them. "Boomer?!"

The airship contacts them. "Hey guys, what did we miss?" asked Carol.

"Carol? You're up there too?" asked Linka.

"I am, just finished my shift so I got a lift from Boomer" replied Carol.

"We came as fast as we can, then I realized I can chrono warp my airship. So what's the situation?" asked Boomer.

"Giant Shark in the water!" they all yell.

"What?!" yelled Boomer and Carol.

Then Carol gets an idea, she then changes her ammo to concrete piercing. "We have to get it to surface! I can take it out from up here!"

"I can try and lower the airship, but I am not getting any lower than 25 feet!" said Boomer.

Underwater, Luna climbs up the shark and makes it to the fin. She then holds her brother's hand. "Luna?!"

She then sits next to him and slams her claws onto the back next to the dorsal fin. Luna sees the cut on his arm and she uses her ice powers to patch it up, sehe then hugs her brother and he hugs her back. _'Hang on bro!'_

Lincoln then gets a call from his mask. _"Lincoln, this is Linka. You have to try and get that thing to leap out of the water! We have a plan!"_

Lincoln then looks to Luna and touches her face, Luna notices this and looks to her brother. He then motions her about the head of the shark. He then points upwards.

Luna understands, she creates two ice daggers and hands them to Lincoln. They then claw their way to the front of the shark when they reach the head they see Leon still attached and he waves at them.

Luna kicks him off the shark. _'Rude much!'_

Luna and Lincoln then stay still onto the shark, and they see the eye looking at it.

Lincoln readies his blaster and points it towards the top of head and Luna summons an ice spear. They then shoot an icicle round and pierce it and it panics.

Luna then steers the shark using the impaled ice spear, this causes the shark to panic and Lincoln uses his blaster to harden the ice attached to the shark and the spear.

To help spook the shark, Sergei's Akula sub fires a torpedo and it detonates underneath the Megalodon.

Above the water, they all see something big and dark coming up. "Incoming!" yelled Tadashi. Carol and Linka arm their guns.

The waters breach out as the massive creature leaps out of the water and is directly underneath the airship scaring Boomer. "Holy fucking shit!"

Luna then grabs Lincoln as the shark is in the air and they jump off.

Carol takes a deep breath and she pulls the trigger and so does Linka. They then fire their concrete piercing round and high explosive round.

Carol's bullet enters the hole the spear was impaled and Linka's bullet enters the eye and the whole Megalodon detonates like a cow getting killed by a bazooka. Was that mean of me to say that?

Lincoln and Luna land into the water, they then surface and hit the deck when shark parts start to rain down onto them. "Whoa! Way too close!" said Lincoln.

Luna goes over to him and checks on him. "Are you okay bro?! Anything else hurt?!"

Lincoln chuckles and hugs Luna. "No, no I'm fine. Only my arm, but you took care of that."

Luna kisses his forehead and hugs him back. "As long as your safe bro, as long as you're safe!" She then sheds some tears and smiles.

Lincoln also sheds some tears. That was scary and also scarring.

Then they spot Sergei's Akula sub surfacing with Leon on top. "Shit that was scary!" The sub heads towards them. Sergei comes out.

"Hey kids! We should get you guys out of there, this place will be prowling with sharks soon" said Sergei.

Lincoln and Luna swim their way back to the sub.

On the Royal Fortress they all sigh in relief. Linka looks up to Carol in the airship and salutes to her, Carol nods in return.

Jack Cyber, Tadashi and Penny look at the bits of meat from the Megalodon.

"So, what does this mean now?" asked Tadashi.

"This means that we have to setup operation subside and dive into action" said Jack Cyber.

"I'll contact the Oceanic Biology team and inform them, they'll have a reason to explore the Marians trench some more after hearing this" Penny goes off to the communications room.

Jack Cyber watches as the fleet and the subs return, along with Leon, Sergei, Lincoln and Luna. He then looks to the waters and sees some sharks starting to feast on the Megalodon's scattered meat. _'Martin and Victor are not gonna like this. I should also inform the Guardian, we got a prehistoric underwater empire to explore soon'_

He then sees Lincoln getting some medical treatment from Sergei and Luna. _'Neil and Gwen aren't gonna like this either.'_

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that's how you kill a beast from the depths, I got this idea after watching "The Meg" again, still so cool and a bit scary. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/5/20.**


	310. Ch310 as after to refuse

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 310: An offer to refuse**

(Spellman Estate.)

The Vulture bike makes a return back to the Spellman home, on board is Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Absol and Arcanine. Racing by their side is Jordan on Dominic. Oh, one more thing because of Lincoln having a slight injury to his left arm from last chapter, Linka is driving the Vulture bike.

They then make their stop in front of the house. "So next time, do not go dying whenever I'm not around!" yelled Jordan. She then gets off of Dominic and goes over to Lincoln and grabs him by the collar. "Otherwise, I'll kill you myself!"

Lincoln has been through her constant angry and then upset words all day even at school. Jordan then hugs him. "Seriously, never do that again!"

Lincoln then hugs her back, he thinks its sweet she cares for his safety since they are a couple. But it was also awkward because she's also angry at him. Lincoln then looks to Linka, Timmy, Dominic and the Pokemon who have no clue what to even make of this.

"Jordan, I'm fine now. It was just a scratch and I didn't mean to fall into the water, the shark bumped us and I fell in and also hurt myself" replied Lincoln.

Jordan sighs and kisses his cheek. "Fine, just …. Don't ever scare me like that again. And you do know your mom and dad will wanna hear about this."

Lincoln and his siblings now. "We know Jordan, it's not gonna be an easy thing to explain" replied Linka.

"But I think they will understand" said Timmy. "What they did was their job, and mom and dad know they were doing the right thing in taking down that monster of a shark. What was it named again?"

"Megalodon little bro" replied Lincoln. "And Timmy's right, we're Royal Defenders. We can get worried for each other's safety, but we all know what we have to do to keep the realms protected and in balance."

They all understood that was Lincoln said is true. "Though, Luna was the one way more worried than you my love" Lincoln says to Jordan.

"Really? How so?" asked Jordan. Though deep down she knows what the answer might be.

"She didn't let me go in her sleep, she ate close to me during breakfast and dinner, she was in the shower while I was tooth brushing, she made sure I had everything and that my bandaging to my arm was fine, gave me a hug and a kiss to the forehead before bed and before going off to school and pretty much all the basic worried Luna mode things we have seen ever since" replied Lincoln.

Timmy and Linka chuckle. "She made you pancakes that wee heart shaped and had some maple syrup on it the shape of a snowflake" replied Linka.

"And she even made you some alphabet soup for a midnight snack and it formed some words of how much she cares about you big bro" replied Timmy.

Lincoln chuckles, then realizes. "Wait, how do you know about the alphabet soup?"

"I was there when it happened. You and Luna didn't notice me getting a glass of milk before going to bed" replied Timmy.

"Luna cares for you" replied Jordan as she kisses Lincoln's cheek. "She just wants to make sure you're okay and healthy. She has been through so much and it's becoming a regular thing to some of us now."

Lincoln knows she's right. Whenever trouble sparks and Lincoln gets hurt and/or in trouble in the front line, Luna's motherly guardian big sister instincts kick in and she takes action, and then comes the aftermath of having her constantly there to check up on him. Lincoln knows he can't stop Luna from worrying, after all they're the closest siblings in the family and their bond is strong.

They then head to the house. "Well, with that all being said. Shall we hang out in doors?" asked Linka.

"Let's, we still wanna know how's it going with you and the renovations to your house" said Timmy.

Jordan smiles, she knows their excited. "Have no fear my friends, the house renovations are done and fully operational. All we gotta do now is reveal it this Friday at the party, for those who I trust and have invited to the place."

"Oh heck yeah! Party at the Rosato house this Friday!" cheered Linka.

Absol then reminds them. "Let's not forget whose birthday's it is tomorrow."

"Oh yea, the Dazzles" said Jordan. "Adagio, Aria and Sonata, their turning 17 right?"

"They are, but technically Sam is older than them, she'll be 18 this year on November" replied Lincoln. Then he chuckles. "My how time seems to fly for us when we're doing what we do best."

They all agree on one name. "Royal Defenders!"

"Also, where the heck is Martin McKenzie? FutureTech still has to tell him about the Megalodon incident" asked Lincoln.

"He said he's headed to the other universe of our non-hero selves" replied Jordan. "The Jordan in that world overheard from Martin about what we're doing to my family's home, so she wants to do the same thing. So Martin is there to assist with renovations, but with some instant construction added into the mix."

"Looks like someone is looking up to you" chuckled Linka. "Also, where the heck is Lopunny? I haven't seen her since you got to the school."

"She's back home, helping my mom with some gardening things" replied Jordan.

Just then the Great Gate activates. "What the heck?" asked Linka. They all look towards the Great Gate and the portal being made.

"Are we expecting company?" asked Timmy.

Lincoln looks to the portal with concern. "Not at the moment, no." Then five figures step out of the portal, and they recognize these 5 11 year olds. "You gotta be kidding me?"

"I thought they contact us before we even hang out with them?" asked Jordan.

The Kids Next Door, Sector V. Numbuh one: Nigel Uno, Numbuh two: Hoagie Gilligan, Numbuh three: Kuki Sanban, Numbuh four: Wally Beetles and Numbuh five: Abigail Lincoln.

"Hello other world!" yelled Wally.

"Man, it feels good to be in this world. It feels natural" said Hoagie.

"I wonder if there are any changes here" said Abigail.

Kuki sees the Pokemon wandering through the area. "And the Pokemon! Oh, I love them so much! Well mostly the small and cute ones!"

Nigel then sees the four kids and approaches them. "Greetings Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Timmy. It is good to see you four again."

Lincoln doesn't seem amused. "Likewise. Still, what the heck are you guys doing here? Don't you guys all ahead or something?"

"We did, but you never picked up" replied Abigail.

Linka looks to Harv. "Harv! Were there any messages left for us while we were at school?"

"No Linka, the connection line between this world and theirs was cut off for some reason" replied Harv.

Then Wally recalls something. "Oh right, some of the kids at moon base were playing baseball and the ball hit a satellite thing at your weird big base thing."

They all look to him in shock. "What?!"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Abigail.

"You didn't ask" replied Wally.

Linka sighs. "It's just gonna be one of those days where it's gonna turn to stupid-ville real fast again."

"And I thought Boomer was the lesser smart guy in the league, but heck this kid beats it to the punch" replied Timmy.

"I don't even know what the heck is happening anymore" replied Jordan.

Nigel sighs. "Apologies for the lesser known intel, we'll inform your superiors about the situation."

"Don't" replied Lincoln. He then looks to Harv. "Contact FutureTech, and tell Victor, Jack Cyber and Tadashi that one of our outposts at the KND Moonbase has been damaged at the relay station system and requires immediate assistance."

"Yes sir" replied Harv as he processes the message.

"How can a small baseball damage a relay dish anyway?" asked Jordan.

"Zero G's, turns the force of the baseball into the force of something stronger. Like a meteor" replied Linka.

"I hate it when Physics takes command of things around us" groaned Timmy.

"Well, since that's done. Can we come into your house?" asked Hoagie.

Lincoln sighs. "Alright fine, then we can talk about why you guys are even here in the first place." They all head into the house and enter the living room. The KND didn't know about their house being changed after the DISK wars incident and they see the changes to the place.

"Wow! This place seems bigger than it used to" replied Kuki.

Dominic also enters the house behind Jordan, which the KND notice. "Whoa! Is that an actual dinosaur?" asked Hoagie.

"Yeah, he's an Indoraptor named Dominic" replied Jordan. "Saved him from another realm before he died."

"Wow! He looks cool, is he like your pet or something?" asked Wally.

"Sort of, he's more like a family member and my faithful companion next to Ajax and Lopunny" replied Jordan. She then strokes the side of his head and he calms down.

Hoagie and Wally try to approach but the dinosaur growls at them/ "Wow, easy there. What's his problem?" asked Hoagie.

"He's not used to other people he doesn't know. Only those he can trust" replied Jordan, she then calms him down again.

""But we're all friends here. He can trust us" said Wally. They all look to Wally in annoyance.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 thinks what your saying isn't as good as the truth makes it" replied Abigail.

Jordan then whispers to Dominic and he leaves the room and heads to the backyard. "Okay, so no one bother my dinosaur or someone's gonna lose an arm, or a leg, or both."

"Fine" they all reply. They then get to the living room. "Where the heck are your parents?" asked Nigel.

"Not here, they're in Paris France celebrating their wedding anniversary. So, it's just us kids and the older sisters and our pets and Pokemon companions" replied Timmy.

"We're all doing our part to help keep this place in order and make sure it doesn't fall apart" replied Linka.

Wally then looks at the pictures. "So, you guys got the whole place to yourselves? Where are your sisters anyway?"

"Leni is at work, Sunset is helping her friends in the other world, Duchess is at school and Luna will be back soon" replied Lincoln. "And of course, Lily is with our aunt Loona."

"Man, it must be nice to spend all the time here alone" replied Abigail.

"Not really, we get lonesome at times and hang out with some of our pals. But not in here" said Linka.

Wally is holding a vase with the symbols of the Dragonflight. "Why not? This is a cool place to be in." He then throws it in the air and catches it.

Timmy takes it from him and puts it back. "So the stuff in here don't break! And this is not a club house!"

Lincoln sighs and sits on the couch. "Guys, please don't do anything stupid in here! We are not planning to get in trouble and you guys don't wanna start a fight with us!"

Wally scoffs. "Whatever, just wanna have some fun."

"Not when our parents are out you dingus!" replied Linka.

Kuki then sees Victoria fast asleep on the other couch with her younglings. "Oh wow! They are so cute!" she's about to pet them but she's blocked off by a growling Washington, this wakes up Victoria. "Hey! I just wanted to touch their cute little faces."

Washington and Victoria take their little ones and head off elsewhere in the house, better yet upstairs in the pet bed in Linka and Leni's room.

"Kuki! Do not touch them, their babies are still young and sorta sensitive" replied Jordan. "Plus, Washington and Victoria don't appreciate others touching them unless it's family or family friends."

"But aren't we all friends?" asked Kuki in her bubbly nature.

Linka sighs. "Stupid-ville is about to come in hot, real fast."

"Well, you guys should at least throw a party here. It would be nice to have some more kids your age hang out" said Hoagie. "You guys do of course have a pool."

"Yeah! A Pool party! We can bring so many friends over and have so much fun!" said Kuki.

"No" said Linka. "We are not throwing a party at the house, we don't want our parents or even our siblings getting angry with us."

Nigel could tell things were going to turn bad real fast, he then looks to his team. "Kids Next Door, stand down and on the couch. Now!" They all look to him and just go to the couch and sit still.

Lincoln and his siblings and Jordan sit on the other couch. "So mind telling us why you guys are even here?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, Kid's Next Door Moonbase is soon going to plan on someone else taking the spot of our leader who will be planning to step down soon" said Nigel. "And after some long discussions, lunch breaks, snack breaks, card games, TV breaks and that everyone else around Kids Next Door agrees, we want you Lincoln Spellman to be that leader."

Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan remain silent. So do their Pokemon. Courage comes in with cookies, but then he backs up since he knows this isn't going to end well.

"So, what do you say Lincoln? Will you become the new leader of Kids Next Door?" asked Nigel.

"Even though you're going to be in Middle School and dubbed a 13 year old once your birthday hits, they still want you to be the boss of the place. You got the responsibility and the fun in ya" said Abigail.

Linka, Timmy and Jordan look to Lincoln who did not seem amused by this. "Lincoln? You okay handsome?" asked Jordan.

"Bro? Everything okay?" asked Linka. They can tell he was not feeling happy at all, and it was only a matter of time before he loses his cool.

Hoagie then sees the picture of Lincoln with his two sisters Luna and Leni. "So …. When is Luna coming over?"

Lincoln then looks to him. "Why?"

"I'm just asking, she seems pretty cool and I don't just mean her ice powers" chuckles Hoagie. But he also blushes a bit.

"And Leni? I know she's at work, but is she coming back here anytime soon?" asked Wally. They can see a faint blush from him as well.

Lincoln and Linka did not like this at all. "You know what? How about you two stop coming here just for our sister's and take things a bit seriously" said Lincoln in anger.

"What? I don't have a crush on your sister" said Hoagie. "Same here!" said Wally. Kuki and Abigail can tell they have a crush on Luna and Leni.

"First off, Luna has a girlfriend. Or did you forget about that one?" said Lincoln.

This shocks Hoagie. "Wait what?"

"Leni has a boyfriend" replied Linka. Wally remains silent.

"I swear you guys are pulling a vintage Clyde" said Jordan. "And it's not cool or even healthy at this point."

"I am so glad my romance search and crushes are gone" said Timmy. "Until I hit puberty."

Lincoln sighs. "Luna's girlfriend is Sam, our teammate known as Livewire who has electric powers. You don't know her because she never had powers when we met you guys, and they love each other very much and I support their relationship, so do the rest of the team."

"Leni's boyfriend Loni is her parallel gender bent self, they both understand each other and she knows he's improving from his old ditzy state and I respect that and I respect their relationship and so do the others" replied Linka. "And one more thing."

The Linck twins then say one thing in unison. "You two are just kids, and they would think it's creepy."

"Also, dad would not like this at all if he hears about it" replied Timmy. "Dragon of doom would be the one thing looming over you two faster than you can run."

"Or an unstoppable army of ravenous aliens" replied Jordan. "Long live the Zerg of course."

They knew that shut them up, then Lincoln looks to Numbuh One. "And for the record, I am not taking part in the Kid's Next Door leadership junk. You're entire organization may seem to be improving after our last visit, but I am not leaving the leadership of my team, family, dominion or even the Royal Fortress!"

"The Royal what now?" asked Abigail.

"A giant mobile floating military, air force and Naval base that we use for earth based conflicts" replied Jordan. "FutureTech built it and also runs it, with our command as well."

Nigel had no words to say. "Oh, well are you sure? I mean, we can make some changes to the moon base and have it more appealing to your standards."

Lincoln stands up. "No mean no Nigel Uno. I am not leading the Kid's Next Door. I am not going to have to deal with a lot of kids who'll go running around willy nilly and cause some damage. Also, I know this is just a way for the moon base to get merged with the Allied outpost, we are not doing that otherwise we'll have kids who don't know much end up touching buttons and blowing up every weapon we have in our arsenal!"

Lincoln then goes over to Nigel, he pretty much beats him at being intimidating. "So, I suggest you take this report back to your leader and tell her I am not interested. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Way to go bro" they all see it was Luna with Lily. "Taking charge and not showing any signs of fear when things turn stupid real fast." She then let's Lily onto the ground and she walks to Jordan.

Jordan picks up the toddler. "You guys should know that we are not focusing on just the realms and keeping others safe. We have to get ourselves ready to graduate out of grade school and make our way to middle school, our priority as of now is aking it big _ Growing up! _"

That word was one thing the KND fear and also hate. Nigel sighs, gets up and adjusts his glasses. "Very well then, we'll make sure the others know about this, and I understand." He then walks to the door. "Come now team, we must inform this to the rest of Moonbase."

They all get up and follow him. Abigail goes to Lincoln with a smile. "You made the right choice kid, family and friends are important. More important than the job you got" She then shakes hands with Lincoln. "Also, sorry about Numbuh two and his crush on your sister, he had the same thing for my sister too."

Luna is confused by this. "So, he's pulling a vintage Clyde on me. Not cool man!" Hoagie hears this and nervously runs for it.

Lincoln smirks. "Thanks for thinking on the same page as us Abigail, and to be hones amongst all the kids within the Kid's Next Door. You seem more responsible and truly trust worthy, we respect that. All of us."

They then high five each other. "See ya around Spellman's" said Abigail.

"Catch you on the dial Abigail" replied Jordan and Linka.

Abigail walks out the door, Wally, Kuki and Nigel were shocked. They trust Numbuh 5 more than them. They then take their leave out the door.

Lincoln and the family look out the window and watch as they go through the portal and the great gate closes. They all sigh in relief.

"I thought they were never gonna leave" said Timmy.

"If they stayed any longer, than we could've gotten ourselves into a free for all Team Fortress Fight" said Linka.

Luna then ruffles her brother's hair. "Mom and Dad would be proud of your decision little bro, and so am i."

Lincoln then hugs her. "Thanks sis. I meant every word I said." They then see Courage come back and with the cookies.

"Well, let's eat and you can tell us all about the upcoming party at your place" said Linka.

Jordan chuckles. "Sorry guys, I am not spoiling on what my new house looks like." Dominic then come back from the backyard and joins them.

"Oh come on!"

To be continued ….

**A/N: This just came to me in my sleep. No clue why though, either way coming next is the Dazzles birthday and then the big party to the new house of the Rosato family. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/7/20.**


	311. Ch311 Adagio, Aria and Sonata

**Spells and Louds**

**Also, read till authors notes please.**

**Chapter 311: Adagio, Aria and Sonata.**

(Sharp Residence.)

All three of the Dazzles wake up. Adagio is the first one to get up and then she goes over to Aria. "Aria, come on get up. Wake up sister."

Aria slowly wakes up. "Ugh, Adagio seriously? We barely have any school remember?"

Adagio now realizes it. "Huh, I forgot about that one. Still, we have to get up."

Aria gets up and yawns. "Why are we getting up at this time anyway? What the heck is the occasion?"

Adagio heads to the bathroom, then she points to the calendar. Arai looks to the calendar and gasps. "It … It's gonna be our…"

"Birthday!" yelled Sonata as she bolts out of her bed, this kinda startles Aria.

"What the heck? That woke you up?" asked Aria.

"Sure did!" replied Sonata. She then gets out of bed. "Today is going to be our birthday! I'm so excited!"

Adagio then comes out of the bathroom with her toothbrush. "Technically, we never knew our birthday back in Equestria, like Sunset Shimmer our birthday is mostly the day we were exiled out of our home and into the human world where we three girls came from just as Sunset."

Aria and Sonata do know that. "True, but still. We get to celebrate our birthday! This is so awesome!"

Aria then goes into the bathroom. "I wonder what surprises dad has for us." but then she's grabbed by sonata, Adagio is also grabbed.

Sonata pulls them all into a hug. "Happy Birthday to Adagio! Happy Birthday to Aria! Happy birthday to us!" she sings with excitement.

Adagio and Aria smile, they liked seeing he this happy. They've never seen her this happy in a long time. Adagio and Aria chuckle. "Happy Birthday Sonata." They also return the hug.

This was they're day and they were ready to celebrate it. All three of these girls are turning 17. They haven't figured out their exact age since they were sirens in Equestria. All they do know is what they're supposed to do with the gift they had and that was to spread hatred, feed off the magic and control over the land, and then they recall the unicorn who banished them, Starswirl the Bearded. But even though they were exiled into a world they had to adapt to they actually don't mind it now. They may have caused trouble when they went to Canterlot high and to the Sunset's friends and the Rainbooms, but perhaps their fate was meant to be found and brought into the arms of this new family, a family of Sharps.

They soon break the hug. "Alright girls, let's get ourselves ready for the day and see what the family has in store for us" said Adagio. Aria and Sonata nod and they head into the bathroom.

Adagio smiled. She then recalls being the leader of this group. But, it was never like that before, when they were once Siren in Equestria, Adagio wasn't their leader, but she was open to leading her and her sisters out of trouble from a powerful pony. Aria and Sonata were treated like equals when they went to claim some magical essence, but when they were exiled out of Equestria and into the human world that's when she had to take charge.

Truth be told, Adagio didn't like acting as the leader. But then she saw how scared Aria and Sonata were when they were in a new world that they have no knowledge of. So that's when Adagio had to take charge and keep them in line, she doesn't like bossing them around, but she had to in order to stop them from spiraling into madness and betrayal. Through Adagio Sonata became a happy person, but Aria became sort of rebellious and wanted leadership. But Adagio knows why she's like that, and she can't blame her.

But Adagio was glad they found the Sharp's. This was truly a family they can treat each other as equals. No chaos, no betrayal, no suffering, no magic to claim and none of them get left behind, or forgotten.

(An hour later.)

All three girls come down the stairs, they head to the kitchen where they get hugged by Sam. "Hey girls and a happy Birthday!"

The Dazzles also hug Sam. "Thanks Sam" replied Aria

They then break the hug. "We have got you guys a great day planned for us, and I know you guys are gonna suspect a surprise party right?"

The Dazzles chuckle. "Or we can pretend it's not gonna happen" said Adagio.

"What is it with all of us in the family and friends always knowing it's gonna be a surprise party anyway?" chuckled Sonata.

"I guess we're all that good at knowing each other, friends and family" said Aria.

Then Kick races down the stairs on his skateboard and he lands next to his sister's. "Stuck the landing! Oh yeah!" then he gets hugged by Sonata. "Heh, morning sis and a happy birthday to you gals as well."

"Good morning little brother!" cheered Sonata. She then outs him down and Kick high fives Adagio and Aria.

"So, we all know there's gonna be a party later right?" asked Kick.

Peter Sharp then arrives with waffles. "Darn right it is kiddo, now come on now kids. Let's eat up." They all get to their seats and eat some pancakes, the Dazzles then see their waffles were positioned differently. "Adagio, I took the liberty of making your waffles the shape of your cutie mark and has blueberries within, Aria yours is in the form of a pyramid and is filled with bacon and of course for Sonata. I forged your into a waffle taco."

Sonata looks onto the waffles with eggs, bacon, blueberries and whipped cream, all sandwiched within two waffles in the form of a taco. Her favorite of course. "Thanks dad! This looks so delicious!"

"Well, what are we waitin' for now? Eat up we got a big day ahead of us" said Peter.

They proceed to eat their food. Peter knows they barely have any school due to the fact summer vacation is closing in. Sam and the Dazzles will be advancing into their next classes, Sam is 16 and the Dazzles are now 17, so the Dazzles are in their senior years now. Kick will be stepping up to the next grade, he is 11 now.

(Skip, an hour later.)

Kick gets out of the house and onto his bike. "Okay, I'm gonna go and see how the cake for the party is doing."

"Good, we'll be headed to the mall to pick out what the Dazzles here want" replied Peter. "Consider this as my gift to you girls, a day at the mall to buy whatever there is you girls desire."

The Dazzles liked this one, then Aria looks to Sam who is getting into her truck. "Hey sis, where the heck are you off to?" Adagio and Sonata also notice this.

"To go and see if the others are ready and also see if we got all we need for some entertainment" replied Sam.

Peter then checks his watch. "Alright gang, meet back home when your all ready. We'll be back around noon time for the whole shindig." They all nod.

Peter gets into his truck with the Dazzles in the backseats, Kick races off on his bike and Sam also drives off. Then Peter's truck gets moving and they make their way to the Royal Woods mall.

While they're driving, they did notice something or someone was missing from the house when they were all having breakfast. "Hey dad, where was Ember this morning?" asked Adagio.

"Yeah, she wasn't there with us to enjoy waffle breakfast" said Sonata.

"Ember had to go back to her world, she has special gift for the three of you girl's today she wants it to be a surprise. She'll be back later when the party starts" replied Peter.

"Now that sounds like something I can't wait on" said Aria.

"I wonder what it is!" said Sonata with excitement.

Peter smirks at their enthusiasm. "Easy back there girls, have patience and keep calm. Right now, we got a mall to go to! So hold on tight now!" They all cheer in the back as Peter picks up some speed.

Aria loves this rush, the breeze and the freedom. Which is how she's always wanted, her own freedom.

When they were sirens, Aria seeked out the thrill of excitement whenever she had the chance to see it. Whether she chases somepony or gets chased by somepony, it didn't matter. She loved the thrill of chasing or being chased, it felt like freedom. But when Starswirl exiled them to the human world, Aria felt scared, cornered and even though they were kicked out of their home, she felt trapped and had nowhere to go to feel the freedom she once felt.

When Adagio started acting like a leader, Aria thought she should try and take charge. It looked thrilling, but deep down she was scared of taking charge, she just kept intimidating Adagio which was getting annoying to Adagio and a bit funny to Sonata. Aria never wanted to take charge, not one bit.

All she wanted to do is get some excitement from the boring lives they had on earth, then fate would give them a shot when they were part of the Sharp family. Sure Aria had fun messing with Canterlot High and the Rainbooms, but having a family to show you the right path is as thrilling as it is being free.

Aria doesn't seek leadership anymore, just a chance to do something exciting with her family and her siren sister's.

(Royal Woods Mall.)

They all enter the mall, Sonata smells the air. "It's always so good to be in a mall, it smells so natural."

Peter chuckled hearing that. "Alright girls, let's go to the places you wanna go and see what ya'll like then I can pay them up. We got the whole day to ourselves here, so let's get moving."

The Dazzles nod and then look to each other. "Alright girls, we go one at a time to wherever we wanna go and then we can have a break." said Adagio. "Ready?"

"Ready!" replied Aria and Sonata. They then head off to Reiningers first.

Peter follows behind. "Wow, Adagio really knows how to lead her sisters. I wonder if she was like this when she was in Equestria.

Throughout the whole day at the mall they spent in mostly shopping and snack breaks.

They bought some new clothing, accessories, music records for inspirations, did some window shopping and hen finally reached their lunch break.

Pete sits onto a chair in the food court with the bags of stuff they bought. "Wow! That was, not as long as I thought it was" Peter checks his watch. "And it's already past 12, we came here an hour and thirty minutes ago and this is the longest you guys can shop?"

The Dazzles also take their seats. "We're not that big on getting much sentimental stuff" said Aria.

"We're mostly out for being loved, known and well, once before power but now just to see people love our songs and make them happy" replied Adagio.

"Seeing people smile and enjoy listening to what we sing is just so nice, makes me feel happy all the time" said Sonata. They all chuckled at her ability to always seem happy almost all the time.

"Well, I should go get our food" He gets up and gets his wallet out. "Anything you girls wanna eat?"

"Chicken Salad, with diet coke" said Adagio.

"Burger, fries and a milkshake" said Aria.

"Tacos! Oh and a soda and some chips too" said Sonata.

Peter smiles. "Very well then."

"Wait dad!" He looks to Sonata. "What about you? What's you're … How do Texas people say it, Poison? Yeah, that's it. So what's your poison for lunch dad?" Adagio and Aria are confused by what she just said.

Peter chuckles. "Okay Sonata first off, when you ask what's your poison? It means you're asking what they wanna drink. Like a bar thing, also I will not be drinking any alcohol, I'll just have some barbeque ribs and a coke." He then walks off to get their food.

Sonata is a bit dumbfounded by that. "Huh, I guess I spoke it wrongly."

Adagio and Aria chuckle. "Dude, where on earth did you get that word from?" asked Aria.

"How the heck did you even know that Texas people ask that question?" asked Adagio with a snicker.

"From a movie, I can't remember what it was but I did saw it from one of the guys at school" replied Sonata.

Adagio and Aria just chuckle, seeing them smile and be happy was enough to make Sonata happy. That's all she wanted to see from them when they first came to the human world.

Back when they were sirens, Sonata found joy and humor in the fear and panicking emotions from other ponies and also seeing other ponies argue. She also liked it when her sisters were happy that they were doing their heinous misdeeds across the land. But when Starswirl came that's when the smiles were gone, getting tossed into a portal was scary for her.

What was scarier was being turned into something she didn't know she was, human. Sonata was a mess when they arrived into the human world, her whole life and world was spiraling into madness and she was wondering if there was even joy in the world they were in. Then she saw Adagio take charge and Aria try and be herself and act all rebellious and also try and be a leader, this was making Sonata confused. They were never like this in Equestria before, it was then Sonata knew what she had to do, try and help them find a brighter side to things, while also following them with what they're planning to do on earth.

Sonata liked it when they would get along, but when it came to arguments it would be scary and Sonata herself would be part of the argument. When they came to Canterlot, her love for tacos grew and she found amusement in what they were doing, she found out that they were doing the same thing they did in Equestria, spread the chaos. But when they were defeated at the battle of the bands, Sonata was once again struck with fear, she didn't know what else to do when they had no powers to do what they want. Sonata was the one who helped them get their hopes up, through her joy and happy nature Adagio led them to find a way to live on earth and Aria to be less of an annoyance and more helpful with problems, Sonata remained the same, the same person who wants to make sure her sisters were happy, but she was okay with it.

Then fate gave them their chance to arrive into a new world, and therefore meeting with the family they are now a part of, the Sharps. It was there with the family, Sonata saw that Adagio and Aria were happier than they were when they were evil, and Sonata liked this. It was the one thing they were missing in their lives, a family and this family is the best they could have ever asked for. To keep them happy.

Soon Peter comes back with the food. "Whoa dad!" said Aria as she looks to their father. Peter is balancing the trays of food on his arms, elbows and head.

"What? I learned this technique from an old friend of mine back in the old west" replied Peter.

He then places down their food and drinks. "Alright girls, eat up." They proceed to eat their lunch, just then Peter gets a text message and he checks on it. He smiles and texts back then puts his phone back into his pocket. _'Almost time, almost time!'_

The Dazzles can tell something was up, and they know that something was the party. So they stay silent and try not to spoil it.

(Hours later.)

They soon finish eating their lunch, and proceed to go and watch a movie, which Peter fell asleep because it was a romantic comedy movie, afterwards all three of them got into a photo booth and then they pulled in their dad to be part of it, yeah not enough room in there for one grown man and three teenage girls and finally they end it with some milk shakes and Shawarma.

They soon leave the mall. "Thanks for this awesome day at the mall gift dad!" said Sonata.

"No problem, we only seem to hang out when I gotta escort you girls on your tour across the country" sai Peter. "Which reminds me, are you girls planning on going on a world tour?"

The Dazzles look to each other and agreed, then they look to their dad. "Nope."

"We know that the world tour thing is gonna be a suspenseful and stressful thing for us" said Aria.

"And with the constant problems we'll be facing along the way" said Adagio.

"So, we'd rather just do the rest of our tour just being here in the country of the US of A, with the family" said Sonata.

"It would be kinda boring to fly across the world without family close by and when we mean family, we mean the whole family and some good friends as well" said Aria.

"Ever since everything we've been through up to know, we'd rather not go anyplace else unless the rest of our family agrees as well, and we know we'll have to grow up to make our mark into the world" said Adagio.

"But in the meantime, we wanna spend so much of the time we have together with the ones we love. Dad, Ember, Sam, Kick and the three of us Dazzles, the Sharps" said Sonata. "And I don't wanna be mean, but I know your wife and Simon would be happy for this as well."

Hearing that shocked Peter Sharp, but he smiles. He was glad they were understanding and were giving out kind words towards him. "Wow, that's mighty nice of you girls to say, and you are right about one thing Sonata. I know they would've loved to be part of this with you girls, I know they're happy in a better place."

The Dazzles then hug their dad and he hugs them back. "Well, this is a kind thing we rarely do."

They then break the hug and get into the truck. "Alright, we got ourselves emotionally made up and now it's time to get hauling back to chateau Sharp!"

"Yeah!" the Dazzles cheer and then they buckle up. "Punch it dad!" yelled Aria.

"Oh hell yeah!" Peter hits the gas and they drive off, back home.

(_Sharp Residence._)

The truck stops and the time is now late noon, somewhere past 5. They get out of their rides and they see Rapidash waiting for them, Peter goes over to his Pokemon. "How're you doing girl? Are the others waiting for us?"

Rapidash nods. Peter looks to the Dazzles. "Girls, bring you're things into the living room and get to the backyard." They nod and proceed to the house, while Peter and Rapidash get to the backyard first to meet up with the others.

Inside the house, the Dazzles all put their thing onto the couch and then they make their way past the dining room, past the kitchen and they look to the door that leads to the backyard.

Adagio looks to her sisters Aria and Sonata. "You girls ready for our first ever birthday party?"

"This is gonna be awesome, we've never had one and yet here we are now" replied Aria.

"The life we have and it hasn't even been a year. We're already making good strides into who we are now" said Sonata.

Adagio then puts her hand onto the doorknob, they were as ready as the day they first came into this word. Then Aria and Sonata put their hands onto the doorknob as well. "Together." They then turn the knob and open the door.

"Surprise!"

The Dazzles are greeted by an amazing sight, they're Birthday party.

They see lots of food, especially the three way merged cake of their colors and they cutie marks on the sides.

DJ Pon-3 as the musical entertainment along with Sully, Mazzy, Luna, Chunk and Sam.

But what they see that makes them happy, are all the friends and family who came to the whole thing. The Spellman's, The Royal Defenders, The FutureTech people, The Rainbooms, Princess Twilight Sparkle? Friends from the Royal Woods High School and the rest of their family.

Then Ember goes towards them and hands each of them a small box. "Go ahead, open them."

The Dazzles open their boxes at the same time and what they see amazes them.

Bracelets, for each of them. Each bracelet they have has their cutie mark logo made out of a crystal and is glowing the specific color they like. "These crystals are found within the ghost zone, they can easily detect when the person is feeling emotionally disturbed or needs help. So whenever either one of you girls are in trouble, then it will send an energy wave to the other crystals and they will glow into the color of that person's bracelet crystal. Think of it as a long distance triplet's thing, which in a way what you girls are."

The Dazzles didn't know what to say, they then hug Ember. "Thank you much Ember!" said Adagio and Aria.

"Thank you so much! Mom" said Sonata. This shocks everyone and also makes Peter faint.

But they all know that she's just greatful for this and happy for this gift from Ember, Ember herself feels happy that Sonata called her that and hugs them back.

Afterwards, they all proceed to enjoy the party, the first Birthday party that these three girls, Adagio, Aria and Sonata will never ever forget.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy Birthday to Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Duck. The Dazzles! And to more birthdays to come, they're now 17, which kinda makes them older then Sam I guess, but they'll still love and respect their family. Coming soon, Rosato House Renovation Party! Woo! Party! Yeah! Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**I want your opinion guys, it's been bugging me ever since I made some of my stories. Who here wants to see me post an M-Rated Story as a bad ending to one of my stories, like Spell Luck! and Spells and Louds?**

**They may contain sexual situations. I'm just asking and give me you're honest replies.**

**Date made: 5/9/20.**


	312. Ch312 Rosato House Party! Yeah!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 312: Rosato House Party! Yeah!**

It is the 22nd of May and all around Royal Woods, those who know and have been trusted by the words of Jordan, Rick and Jesse Rosato are all getting ready, they put on some fresh clothes and also pack some swim wear.

Today was the day the Rosato's throw their Renovation party, their house is done thanks to the assistance of FutureTech's leader Martin McKenzie and they were stoked for everyone to arrive and enjoy the party.

Let's take a look at who are the guests coming over to the grand house renovation party of the Rosato's:

Spellmans: Lincoln A. Spellman, Linka A. Spellman, Luna A. Spellman, Leni A. Spellman, Sunset Shimmer Spellman, Timmy A. Spellman, Duchess Swan Spellman, Lily A. Spellman, Wrathion Spellman, Courage, Washington and Victoria and their Kit-ttens, Absol, Arcanine, Garchomp, Loudred, Roserade and Sylveon. (Technically, Neil and Gwen aren't there, they're still on their one week anniversary in Paris.)

And they even brought with them, the Netherdrakes: Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross.

Other Spellman's: Leon Davion Spellman, Sergei Dragunov Spellman, Loona Spellman, Fenrir and Felicia, Hailey Austin, Steven Ray Austin and Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Sharp family trucks: Peter Sharp, Ember McLain, Sam Sharp, Kick Sharp, Adagio Dazzle Sharp, Aria Blaze Sharp, Sonata Dusk Sharp, Rapidash and Pichu.

FutureTech allies: Martin McKenzie, Victor Abromovitch, Jack Cyber, Penny Polendina, Tadashi Hamada, Twilight Sparkle or Sci-Twi, General Reginald "_Railgun_" Harris and Boris Dimitri Ivanokovitch Eiderizinki, or we know him as Boomer, also his Voltorb is with him.

Immortal Council Members: Gyro McKenzie, Pyrrha Nikkos, Captain Horace and the Heaven's Devil's, Hierarch Artanis, Fenix, Alexei Stukov, Hollow Cabal, Musa, Princess Mandie, General Grievous, Alastor the Radio Demon, Ben Tennyson, Hope Charmcaster, Wander, Sylvia and Lord Deandra Dominator.

Other Teens: Dana Crowley, Becky Jill Miller, Carol Pingrey, Jackie Dames, Mandee Fournier, Fiona Alex Ryan, Miguel Elizarrarez, Teri Helmandollar, Whitney Wetta, Tad Perez, Chaz Crowley, Benny Giambrone, Maggie Shapiro, Loni Carmichael and the Rainbooms.

Kid friends: Haiku Kidder, Darcy Helmandollar, Clyde McBride, Liam Bumpkin, Tabby Adlon, Zach Gurdle, Gloria "_Giggles_" Sanderson, Stella Gonzales, Mollie Freilich, Sadie Feldman, Kat Carmichael, Judy "_Cookie_" Taber, Joy Mikayla, Lance Gragnani, Trent Chase, Artie Dombrowski, Gunther Magnuson, Polly "_Pain_" Wildsey, Rocky Spokes and Rusty Spokes.

Great Lake City friends: Ronnie Anne Santiago, Roberto Santiago, Carlota Casagrande, CJ Casagrande, Carl Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Frida Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, Sid Chang, Adelaide Chang, Becca Chang, Kabutops, Dodrio and Poliwhirl. As well as Nikki, Sameer and Taber.

The Louds: Lori Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Junior, Lucy Loud, Lola Loud, Lana, Loud, Lisa Loud, Albert Willard and Myrtle Coolidge. Along with Larvesta, Crobat, Smoochum, Toxicroak, Tyrogue and Mr. Mime.

Grown up friends: Sienna Khan, Chester "_Chunk_" Monk, Wilbur Huggins, Agnes Johnson, Coach Pokawski, Nurse Patti, Principal Rivers and some rich friends from Huntington Oaks.

Talk about a gallery of characters they seem to know, but I don't think it's gonna end there though. We don't know how many more guests will be coming for the party.

(Rosato Residence.)

Everyone has arrived, and when I mean they arrived I mean they all came at the same time and are now parking their vehicles. Not easy finding a parking space when you're driving a Tiger Tank, huh Leon?

When they all get out they all look upon the new Rosato home and are shocked at the look of the entire structure, well not Martin and Victor. They did help make the house, let's see what it looks like.

This house idea is straight out of "A Sparking Relationship" But it was meant for "Spells and Louds" first, so both houses in both realms are the same look, but this one has some slight hidden modifications.

The garage is not connected to the house anymore, its large painted yellow and has enough space and doors for 4 cars and a large driveway with security measures.

The Rosato house is large and no longer looking like a normal house similar to the louds. Colored yellow now, the parts of the house look more rectangular in comparison and has this Mediterranean style garden around it. There are some windows on the second floor and two large windows on either side of the front door.

The main front door is painted brown and custom made and carved with some rose patterns around it. The first floor has a large living room with three couches, four chairs in front of the large TV. The room behind it is the family den where they also read books, it's also where the fire place is and is surrounded by two chairs and two couches. There is a door that leads to the backyard.

Next to the living room is the dining room with a large dining table and more than 10 chairs. The room behind it is the kitchen, two large double door refrigerators, two stoves, two sinks, two dishwasher, instead of a kitchen table it's a kitchen counter with marble tiles. There are tons of cooking tools and lots of cupboards for the canned foods. There is a door that leads to the backyard.

Between the living room and kitchen are some large stairs that lead to the second floor. The second floor has expanded. 8 Bedrooms and 4 bathrooms.

One room is Jordan's, has a balcony that lets her see the backyard, walk in closet and bathroom, the parent's room also has a balcony that lets them see the front yard and its own bathroom. There is an office neighboring their bedroom, that's where Rick Rosato does his work. There's another master bedroom with its own bathroom and balcony, another bathroom down the hallway and then that leaves four other rooms as guest rooms.

The backyard has grown, it has a large swimming pool with a water slide and a fountain feature as well as its two diving boards and it has a hot tub function, there is even a small pool for little kids such as infants and/or toddlers. The swimming pool is surrounded by nice tiled ground and then some grass, there is a grill and a large brick wall that acts as the fence with rose patterns on them.

They see four trees in the front and there are two trees in the back, they even see a large stable area for Dominic and a large bird feeder for any small bird based Pokemon, and of course Jordan's dog Ajax has his own mini version of the house in the back as his dog house and he is loving it!

FutureTech has attached advanced security systems to keep it secured, safe and alert for any trouble.

When the time needs it, there is a helicopter landing pad that can act as a landing zone for any medium or small aircraft, there is even a large relay satellite for more than just 300 channels, I'm talking about multidimensional channels, mostly within the Terran Dominion.

Everyone then steps into the backyard and they see the party is all setup and there on stage with a microphone in hand is Jordan. "Welcome everyone, to the newly renovated Rosato house! Now, let's get this party started!"

The stage opens and someone is on DJ, and Gyro is confused. "What the Fuck?!"

It's DJ Sona from the world of League of Legends! And she is raising the beats with different tunes and melodies.

With the beats on and the party looking awesome, it was time to have some fun!

As the party goes on, a lot are either in the pool, dancing to the beats or mingling with other people.

Lincoln then goes over to his lover Jordan. "This is awesome! You're whole party is awesome!" He then kisses her cheek.

Jordan giggles. "Why thank you, Martin and Victor really pulled it through in making the house look as awesome as we could've dreamed of." they then notice someone having fun. "And it looks like General Grievous is enjoying the Mechanical Bull ride."

Lincoln and Jordan see a crowd cheering for the four armed imperial droid general who is having a blast. "I will win this! I will last longer than you low lives!" then he does his signature Grievous laugh as he holds onto the mechanical bull. Hollows and Mandie feel awkward by this ….. Whatever this is.

"Still, this is awesome!" said Lincoln. They then see Ronnie Anne and Sid emerge from the pool. "Hey guys, enjoying the party?"

"Heck yeah we are! This is so cool and I love the water slide!" said Sid. "I am so going to go again! Once I get something to eat and wait one hour after eating."

Ronnie Anne chuckle. "Yeah, I could use something to eat as well. Plus we gotta tell you guys what happened at Great Lake City!"

"We look forward to what you guys have in store" said Jordan. "Come on, let's find a place to sit, eat and relax."

"By the way, where's your twin Linka?" asked Sid.

"Over there" Lincoln points to Linka on the diving board, she's competing against Mollie to see who can do the biggest cannonball. "And it looks like she's trying to be better than Mollie. I'm not that interested in cannon ball contests anymore."

"One thing I gotta mention, Tia Frida came here with some Tamales from my Abuela. I hope that's okay?" said Ronnie Anne.

"Not at all, the more the merrier, plus your abuela always has the best Tamales we all know!" said Jordan.

"So, mind telling us what happened at Great Lake City?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure thins" said Sid. Ronnie and Sid tell them about the Burger Blast restaurant, but they were able to fix it without making any news born trouble. They got Abuela Rosa to talk to them and fix things. But then they hear someone yelling.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" they all see it was Lori in the pool angry at Bobby. "Babe, he was trying to be a good friend …. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Please don't be mad!"

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it!" yelled Lori. Larvesta also joins in getting angry at Bobby, his Tangela runs off and hides behind Dodrio.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Jordan.

Ronnie Anne sighs. "Let's just say Bobby may have gotten himself hurt a lot when he made a new friend in Great Lake City, and he forgot to tell Lori."

"Why? What happened to Bobby and his friend? And who is this friend he made?" asked Lincoln.

"You recall the fruit delivery guy Parr?" asked Sid.

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Jordan.

"He's Bobby's nee friend, things went wrong real fast when he found out that Parr is a guy who likes to do things extreme" said Ronnie Anne. "Picnic with Cheetah's, surfing on a wave of rats, barrel riding down a water fall, motorbike through a ring of fire, baby shark in the Jacuzzi and finally sky diving" replied Ronnie Anne.

"My mom had to talk to Martin for double security at the zoo so Parr doesn't sneak into the enclosures again" replied Sid. "They caught him yesterday when he tried to have a picnic at the Komodo dragon enclosure."

Lincoln and Jordan had no clue how to even respond to that. "Yup, that's how crazy Parr can be" said Sid. They then see some people leave the pool. Why? When Lori is mad, her lava powers heat things up!

"Why?! That's not even warm, it's hot!" yelled Leon as he gets out of the water. Yet for some reason Luna is still in the water relaxing.

She notices everyone leaving. "Where the heck are you dudes off to?" She even sees Sam get out of the water and getting Adelaide out as well.

"What the heck? What are you still doing in there Luna?!" asked Sadie.

"How are you not feeling the boiling water from the pool?!" asked Teri. Some of the others are also confused by this.

"Boiling water?" asked Luna. She then sees Lori getting angry at Bobby and the water steaming. "Oh, well I guess being Luna Frost makes me immune to the heat wave, I guess I'll be chilling in the pool by myself."

Luan laughs. "Good one" and so does Benny, Giggles, Pinkie Pie and Sonata.

Lori then gets out of the pool with Larvesta, Bobby follows. "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened to me."

Lori then turns around and faces her boyfriend. "Tomorrow, I am going to Great Lake City to have a talk with your friend Parr!" She then goes back into the house to get changed, things weren't looking so good for Bobby anymore and he fears Parr might pay for it, in lava!

"Well, that was almost intense" said Lincoln. He does smile when he sees Absol and Lopunny talking to each other.

"I'll say. At least they're cooling it down now" said Jordan. She sees Dana helping cool down the water, and with Luna still in there she's also cooling it back down. Then Jordan sees Polly talking to Rusty and keeping him away from the beautiful teenage girls at the pool. "And Polly is doing her job well, let' she can keep him at bay, otherwise he's dead to me."

"You're not the only one having a snooty boy issue" Ronnie Anne points to Tia Frida making sure her son Carl doesn't go and interact with the teenage girls. "Tia Frida is doing her part pretty well too, otherwise Carl is gonna get burnt, slapped, frost bite, shocked and/or a wedgie." They kinda chuckle at that one.

"Hey, where's Dominic?" asked Sid.

"Up there" Jordan points to the roof and they all see Dominic watching over the place while eating some cooked meat. "He's still uncomfortable with crowds and would rather be up top keeping an eye on things." They then see Dominic interacting with the two Netherdrakes and they are getting along. "Looks like my baby made some new friends! Flying fire breathing friends!"

"Okay then, so anything new from you guys?" asked Ronnie Anne. But she sees Lincoln and Jordan looking at something else and they do not look happy. "What are you guys … Oh, never mind." She see something they all do not like, or better yet they see two people nobody likes.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Lincoln and Jordan. They see Clyde sighing in depression, why? Howard and Harold McBride are there! What?!

Howard and Harold apply coasters to all the drinks being placed on the tables, they check on the food being served, they measure the temperature of the pool after Lori overheated it, next they see them talking to DJ Sona about playing something more kid friendly for music and DJ Sona looks pissed off and finally they see Harold and Howard talking to the teens about wearing something more decent, which really, really, really, really insults them.

Lincoln and Jordan approach them. "Hey!" the two men notice Lincoln and Jordan. Clyde knows this is bad. "Oh no." This gets everyone's attention.

"What the hell are you two even doing here?!" asked Jordan then her parents show up.

"How the heck are you even here?! She didn't even invite you two!" said Lincoln. Clyde looks away in embarrassment.

"Well, we knew about the party from some rumors and we thought that we should come along and see what we can do to make it better" said Harold.

"We don't want Clyde or anyone else to be involved in any situations that could be harmful or immature, or even close to getting hurt" replied Howard.

Everyone is dumbfounded and irritated. Clyde then steps up. "Lincoln, Jordan. I'm so sorry! I told them not to come but they wouldn't listen to me!"

"Clyde, calm down. Of course we listen to you" said Howard.

"We always listen to the things you actually need" replied Harold.

"No! No you don't! You say you do but when something happens to my life that could be better, that's when you two meddle with it! Seriously?! What kind of parents don't listen to their kid?!" yelled Clyde.

They all gasp in shock, Lynn Sr and Rita have seen this before. Last year, the bad luck fiasco and this is sparking some anger inside of everyone.

"Wait a minute, are you saying …. This … This is a crime …. Of child neglect?" said Sergei. He then shows his CPS badge. Even though Neil, Leon and Sergei have new jobs, they're still agents and the leading roles for Child services.

Seeing that was making Howard and Harold nervous. "Look, we're just trying to be there for our angel Clyde" said Howard.

"Is it wrong to just, try and help a party with issues?" asked Harold.

They all reply. "Yes!" Then Jordan steps up. "This party is about having some fun, maintaining some humility and enjoying what my new home has to offer for this one night and you two dorks are making things worse! So much worse!"

"But, we're just helping" said Harold.

"No, no you're not" said Leni.

"What you're doing is annoying and very stupid" said Loni.

"We don't need any of your stupid safety precautions when this house was built with those measures" said Rick. Then Dominic comes down and start hissing in anger.

"I built this house alongside Victor to make it alert and a great security measure, you two are just acting like a bunch of happy go lucky safety making mindless zombies all over the place" said Martin.

Harold and Howard didn't know what else to do, they were now outgunned by everyone else who is there and do not want them to start putting up their rules all over the place. "M-Maybe we … Can figure something out?" asked Howard.

Jordan smiles. "Okay then. How about stay and stop doing what you do, or leave and never think about ever coming back here again." They all agreed to this, even Clyde.

Seeing no point in this, they decide to leave and it was also looking like the sleep over incident at the Spellman house. "Clyde sweetie, let's go home now" said Harold. But they see hew wasn't going with them.

"Clyde?" said Howard. "We should go home now, it seems we're not welcome here." But he doesn't move.

"I said you two should go, I didn't say anything about Clyde going" said Jordan. Lincoln and Linka stand next to Jordan and they help defend Clyde.

Harold and Howard didn't know what to do once again. Clyde then steps up. "Dad's, go home. You two aren't meant to be in these kind of awesome party's. You two are more like …. More like the boring rule district parties and you're also the biggest jokes in my life, and that's why I'm an easy target. You two tell me about my problems that I can be able to solve on my own, all you do is helicopter me and it's not right at all. I don't like it, I really don't. I feel ashamed that you two do this to me, and …. Are responsible for the many friends I have get pushed away." The only thing Howard and Harold can see, is pure disappointment within the eyes of their son Clyde. "Please, go home."

They then see Sergei looking at them sternly. "Tomorrow, I'll be talking to the two of you about this and I'll be sure to bring some agents with me. We're gonna have a lot to discuss."

They then see all the teens with their phones and they were recording since it started. Then they see the surveillance cameras around the house. They knew this was bad, they know this could end badly for them and it might end like what happened with the louds. Harold and Howard head back to the car and drive back home.

Clyde sighs in relief. "Thanks guys, I didn't think it would end."

"No problem man, we're always here to back you up against your weird dads" said Stella.

"Well, now that that's over. Let's get back to the party" said Jordan. But then they get interrupted when they see an aircraft arrive and land onto the helipad on the roof.

"What now?!" asked Jack Cyber. Then Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan look to the logo on the side of the aircraft is KND. "Oh no!"

Then a slide is revealed and coming down are all five members of Sector V of the Kid's Next Door, in their bathing suits. "The Kid's Next Door are here to party!" said Wally.

"Let's hit the food!" said Hoagie.

Nigel approaches Lincoln and Jordan. "Sorry we're late, we had some engine trouble."

"Not my fault Numbuh one, if Numbuh three didn't chew her gum and make it pop, then it wouldn't be gummed up in there!" said Hoagie.

"What? I like making gum bubbles, they're pretty" replied Kuki.

Jordan sighs. "Stop!" They all stop what they were doing. "I did not invite you guys, I never did. I only told those I know and respect."

"But, aren't we friends?" asked Kuki.

Abigail sighs. "I knew this was a bad idea. But they wouldn't listen."

"Okay, Abigail can stay. She seems okay with things and is very much calm and not chaotic" said Jordan. She then looks to the four others. "The rest of you can leave! And so do the rest of your friends!" She points to the other KND aircraft in the air. "My pool does not have any room for an army of kids!"

Nigel then sees the other guests in the party. "So, this isn't an all kid's pool party?"

"No!" yelled Lincoln and Jordan. Jordan is at a boiling point. "This party was for the new renovations to my family's house, this is no time to act all stupid and crazy kid like and all the kids in your world are not quite responsible and might cause trouble and most likely a war!"

"Can't we at least just stay and chill?" asked Hoagie. He winks at the teenagers. They were all disgusted, so Luna, Lori, Sam, Dana and Becky blast their ride with their powers doing some damage to the doors. Carol grabs her rifle and shoots out the mirrors of the aircraft.

"What the?! What was that for?!" asked Wally.

"For flirting with us! We're dating and we're not interested in some turned on kid who picks his nose!" yelled Carol. Then a lot of teenagers and allies from the realms step up and they all ready their armaments and powers into full gear.

They see they're outnumbered by this group of powerful beings with powers and weapons and all looking very much upset. Abigail is standing next to them. "Sorry guys, they invited me so I guess I'm on their side."

Nigel sighs. "We understand. Sorry for bothering you and your party, we'll take our leave now." He looks to his team. "Numbuh two, contact the others and tell them that we must leave, now."

"What?" said Hoagie in shock. "Now Numbuh two!" said Nigel.

Hoagie sighs and gets to it. "So, no beach ball?" asked Kuki as she tosses her ball, but it gets impaled by Hollow's Light saber. So she backs up and goes back to the ship and so does a grumbling Wally.

Nigel looks to Abigail. "I'll see you tomorrow Numbuh 5, have fun and tell us if there is any trouble at all."

"Will do Numbuh one" replied Abigail. The aircraft leaves followed by the rest of the Kid's Next Door who were all saddened they couldn't be in the party. Martin and Jack Cyber deploy burst drones to follow them and make sure they leave through the great gate.

Gyro also gets ready. "I'll be back!" He morphs into raven form and also follows the drones.

Jordan then calms down and look around. "Anyone else wanna ruin this?!" Everything stays silent. "Good!"

"Now, let's get back to the party my peeps!" they all return to what they were doing and have some fun.

Jordan sighs and lays onto a pool side chair and next to her is Lincoln. "Are you okay my love?"

"Nope, and I don't think I wanna take part in any business those KND dummies stand for" replied Jordan.

Lincoln then puts his arm around her. "Take it easy beautiful, as long as there's no other trouble then everything's gonna be okay."

Jordan smiles and leans onto his shoulder. "Thanks Lincoln, I needed this."

Hollow sees this happening and has an idea. _'Perhaps, perhaps Lincoln is not the only one who can wield the force. I must see if Rosato is capable of doing such and help them find some peace of mind, tomorrow.' _Then General Grievous is launched over his head and lands on Sergei. "Ow!"

"How long was I on that thing?" asked General Grievous. Seriously, how long was he on the mechanical bull? They all enjoy the rest of the night, in this Rosato/Hero level party!

To be continued …

**A/N: Rosato House party done and chaos almost unfolded, thank god it's all over and what is Hollow planning? What could the Sith Lord now want with Lincoln and Jordan? Could it be based off of what happened during the whole DISK wars incident? Let's find out next time then. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, the last names of all the other characters I had to look for through the Wikia and use the last names of the people who voice them. It was not easy.**

**Date made: 5/9/20.**


	313. Ch313 The Force is Strong

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 313: The Force is strong**

(_Spellman Estate_.)

A typical Saturday for those who reside there, though not really. Lincoln is waiting outside of the house by the steps and by his side is his girlfriend Jordan Rosato, both of them are waiting for something or someone, but why? And who?

Then Luna comes out and sees them. She sits in between the young couple. "So, you still waiting for someone out here?" She then pulls them closer to her.

"We are Lunes" replied Lincoln he leans onto Luna's right shoulder. "We just have to keep waiting for the guy to come and start our training."

"Normally he's never late when it comes to lessons and this is gonna be our first one" sighed Jordan. "Some master." She leans her head onto Luna's left shoulder.

Luna is a bit confused by this. "So, who are you little dudes waiting for?"

"Lord Hollow Cabal" they both replied in unison. Hearing this stuns Luna and she's also worried.

"Hold the phone there baby bro and little Rosato" said Luna. They look towards her. "The Sith Lord?" they nod. "The guy who runs the empire?" they nod. "The guy who wields the Infinity Gauntlet?" they nod. "The most dangerous bad guy across the realms is coming?" They nod. "He's gonna be giving you two lessons?" they nod. Luna is now stunned. "So, are the lessons about the force?"

"Yup, ever since the DISK wars incident he wanted to train me into using the ways of the force. He said he saw potential within me to wield it, but it's my choice on which path and I am drawn to the honorable path of the Jedi, to the cool and menacing looks of the Sith" replied Lincoln.

Luna is at a loss for words, he was right that both Jedi and Sith are cool, powerful and truly superior when it comes to the balance of the force, then she looks to Jordan. "What about you Jordan?"

"He said he also sees potential within me to use the force as well, ever since the party when I got angry seeing the McBride and the Kid's Next Door" replied Jordan. "He also said he wants to balance my anger with my peaceful and serene side." They do recall last night and the party.

Luna now understands. "So, Hollow is gonna come here to teach my little bro how to sue the force and see if you got the skills to maintain anger at bay and find some balance. That all sounds like something a master would do to train you guys in the arts of wielding that said force and do whatever you want with it."

"That makes sense" replied Lincoln. "But even if I do actually learn the ways of the force, I wouldn't use it for normal stuff. Only when it is truly needed the face of trouble."

"The force would be cool to master, though not for dodge ball" said Jordan. "I don't need the force to throws a ball and make my enemies surrender after the battle, I got the skill and precision to do it."

Lincoln and Luna chuckle, for they know she is right. Just then the great gate opens and they see the TIE Reaper emerge from the portal and then land down in front of them. It takes up a lot of parking space.

"You know, he could've just landed on the roof" said Luna. "There's a platform up top that dad made for other aircraft."

"I guess Hollow does what he deems he wants to do" replied Lincoln. All three of them get up and then Hollow emerges from his TIE Reaper.

"Greetings my young padawans, are you two ready?" asked Hollow.

Lincoln and Jordan sigh. "As ready as we'll ever be."

Hollow then looks to Luna. "I guess you can watch your brother and his girlfriend try and master the ways of the force."

Luna feels like she doubts Hollow since he's not much of a good guy, but seeing her brother learn something that could be helpful seems acceptable. "Okay dude, just as long as I can be there to keep an eye on both of them."

"Good" said Hollow. "Now off to the backyard, we have to begin our lessons." They follow the Sith lord around the house and into the backyard, there they see Absol. Lopunny and Dominic waiting. "So, you brought you're dinosaur here."

"He doesn't wanna leave my side just yet" replied Jordan. "Dominic is still trying to learn how to get used to me with some me time. He does give me that chance when I'm in my room."

"He does still watch over us when we go on our dates" said Lincoln. He then looks to Hollow. "By the way, have you brought the Jedi's from the alternate clone wars dimension to meet with the immortal council yet?"

Hollow removes his cloak and places down a long black case. "No, no I have not. I will commission on when they are ready to meet them and perhaps see if they can be given seats to be part of it. But we all know what the jedi are like, they might not concur with many decisions the rest of the council make. We are not like them and they are not like us, they do not understand that sometimes emotions can be used as our way of expressing the true nature of what we plan for. Th ways of the Jedi are strict and almost emotionless in nature, and the ability to not love others is just sad."

That was one thing they can agree on, and a reason why Anakin Skywalker is awesome.

Hollow then stands in front of Lincoln and Jordan at the backyard, Luna backs away and watches from underneath a tree with the Indoraptor and the two Pokemon. "Alright, now you two know the ways of the force and what it stands for and I know that explaining this to you two is almost useless in nature. So, out first lesson will be to meditate and try to become one with the force."

Lincoln and Jordan nod, they both sit cross-legged, place their hands onto their knees and close their eyes and they focus. While Hollow also does the same, but he's floating. _'Be one with the force and let the force be with you.'_

Luna observes this and also sits cross-legged. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. The entire backyard is now quiet, the air is still and there are only little background sounds everywhere.

From the kitchen window Sunset, Leni, Linka and Timmy are observing this. "Wow, they are really getting into the whole force thing aren't they?" said Leni.

"They sure are" replied Sunset. "What are the odds that they'll be able to make things levitate or double their senses?"

"Never tell us the odds sis, but yeah chances they might master those two kinds of things" said Linka. "If they do master this, then sneaking up on them is not gonna be easy, if the enemy tries to attack them."

"Well, I think we should let them be to their training" said Timmy. "I'm gonna go and check on Washington and Victoria, and see how they're little ones are doing." He then heads to the living room.

"I am gonna go and check on Lily" said Sunset, she then heads back upstairs.

Linka sighs. "Well, I think I'm gonna go and check on the summer batch fashion we've been working on" Linka then looks back to see Leni still looking at them. "You coming Leni?"

Leni then follows Linka. "Sorry, sorry. I was just looking to see if they were okay, this is a major change for Lincoln and Jordan, and I think Luna could be doing the same thing too. I wonder why though?"

Linka smirks. "I think we both know why sis." Leni then understands why, one thing is for sure that everyone on the team knows is that when it comes to Lincoln and whatever trouble he's facing, Luna will do her best to assist as well.

"Well, we should get back to finishing our work sis" said Leni. They both head to the stairs, into the hallways and to their shared bedroom.

"By the way, how's' Lori? Didn't she say she was going to Great Lake City today?" asked Linka.

"She is, and don't worry about trouble" replied Leni. "Carol, Victor, Jack Cyber and Gyro are gonna be there to keep an eye just in case she goes Volcanic."

Linka and Leni both know that it could be disastrous in Great Lake City.

(_Great Lake City._)

Lori is waiting outside of the Mercado, alongside her are Martin, Carol, Gyro and a very nervous Bobby.

Victor notices the nervous Latino boy. "Easy there Roberto, everything is gonna be alright man."

Bobby sighs. "I'm not so sure, I mean I don't want Parr to get hurt. Even though he did end up almost hurting me many times."

Lori then snaps the pen she was holding. "Hurt? Hurt? You could've been killed! I am going to have a hard and serious talk with that jerk for making you go through with that!"

"Babe please, he didn't make me do it" replied Bobby. "I did it to myself, I wanted to do the things he does with him. So we could be friends."

Lori shakes her head in frustration. "Bobby, friends don't do that to friends and even if he was your friend then he would've understood that you do not do those dangerous things! He has no clue who you are and what are the things you like! But I do!"

"Things are about to get spicy real fast" said Gyro. Carol and Victor agree and they are eating burgers and soda from the nearby restaurant Burger Blast, the one Ronnie Anne and Sid talked about.

Lori then calms down. "Look, Bobby I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt. You know how sensitive you can be when you get hurt from even the slightest things."

"Like a paper cut?" chuckled Victor. He high fives with Gyro and they laugh a bit.

Lori's right eye twitches but she ignores them. "Look, I do not want you getting hurt, but what that guy was putting you through was more of a death sentence than normal work out pain. If you want friends then you gotta find one who has the same likings as you, if not then see if they understand you and whatever things that makes you, well you."

It was then Bobby understood everything loud and very clear. "Okay, I guess I can still be his friend but not get involved with his things, he also said he agrees with those terms. But please don't try to hurt him."

"Bobby, he hurt you and this is my way of hurting him back" replied Lori. Bobby knows that there is no turning back at this point, then he sees the fruit delivery truck.

Gyro, Victor and Carol see this. "Here he comes" said Carol.

"Okay, this is it" said Gyro. He finishes his burger and slams his staff and readies his magic. "Stand by and get ready for an eruption!"

Then they feel the ground shake a bit and some Pokemon running away. Victor looks to Lori whose eyes are now fiery red. "Things are about to get bad real fast here people!"

The Casagrandes, Ronnie Anne and Sid are watching all of this from the apartment windows and so are the other neighbors,

"Parr is not going to survive this one" said Carlota.

"He is responsible for making our Bobby go through all those crazy stunts!" said Rosa.

"Let's hope he can still be the fruit delivery guy after all of this" said Hector.

"At least I got the day off today" said Maria. She then grabs her first aid kit. "He might get a lot of bruising when this is all over, and some third degree burns as well."

Carl and CJ use their phones to start recording what is about to happen, but Frida stops them.

Then the delivery truck stops and coming out is Parr who sees Bobby. "Hey Bobby, what's … (Sees the four Royal Defenders.) Going on?"

Bobby sighs. "Parr, it's good to see you also this is my girlfriend Lori, but you might also have heard of her as a member of the Royal Defenders as … Volcana."

Parr sees the rage in her eyes and the ground starting to heat up, heck the temperature in the city is starting to rise. "Oh boy! This is where it gets serious!" said Carol as she readies her rifle.

Parr is getting nervous and confused. "Umm, what's going on here?"

Lori walks up to him. "Parr right? Tell me, are you the one who hurt my boyfriend? Are you the so called friend who brought him to have a picnic to the cheetah enclosure illegally? Are you the one who brought him to go subway surfing on rats? Are you the one who got him to go barrel rafting down a waterfall? Are you the one who made him swim in a Jacuzzi with a baby shark?!" Lori's hands were now turning into lava and lava is starting to seep through the drain vents.

Parr was now seeing the reality of what was going on. He's dead, he is so dead. "Umm, we can talk about this?"

Lori's eyes are now fire. "I don't think so." Then she turns into Volcana. Bobby is now held back by some lava minions from the Firelands. Did Ragnaros teach her that? And when did she learn that?!

Parr gulps and all the color is gone from his body. "Run Parr! Run like you're not in a coma!" yelled Gyro.

Parr starts running, but then Lori goes underground and emerges in front of Parr and kicks him, he then lands onto the side of his delivery truck.

Parr opens his eyes and sees Volcana approach him. "Let's get one thing straight here you punk! The next time I hear or see a post of my Boo-Boo Bear getting hurt or end up in a hospital because of you!" She then grabs him by the collar which her hands are heating up. "Then the next time I come back, I will end you! Understood?!"

Parr gulps at the immense heat. "Y-Yes!" He tries to break free from her grasp.

Lori smiles. "Good" she then drops Parr and changes back into her normal self. She goes over to Bobby and the fire minions fade. "Sorry I had to do that Bobby, I hope things aren't gonna go wrong between us."

Bobby then kisses Lori. "I did feel a bit scared at first, but then things got so hot when you just did that and I don't just mean the temperature."

Lori chuckles and kisses him again. "Maybe next time you come by and visit Royal Woods, I'll see to it we both get some … Alone time, either as _myself_ or _Volcana_."

Bobby turns red at how she just said that. "Things just got turned on all over me." Lori then kisses him once more.

She then steps back. "I'll call you later Bobby." She then submerges into a lava tunnel and disappears, the lava hole then seals up and turns back into the same pavement.

Gyro, Victor and Carol were a bit shocked by that. They look to Gyro. "When did Lori learn some of those moves?" asked Victor.

"I wish I knew" replied Gyro. "Perhaps I should have a conversation with the Firelord Ragnaros about this." They then see Maria Santiago come out and tend to some small bruises from Parr.

Bobby goes over to him. "Sorry about that Parr, I hope this doesn't mean anything bad between us."

Parr then gets up. "No worries dude, I guess I got what I deserved and I think it also taught me a very valuable lesson on not bringing you along when we hang out, I'll try and see what other things we can do that doesn't include dangerous stunts." He then secret bro handshakes with Bobby.

Seems like things are still good between Bobby and Parr. "Well, I should get going now" said Gyro. "But first, what's say we get some more of those burgers from Burger Blast and see if our other friends will like them?"

That was something Victor and Carol can agree on and they head to the next door restaurant and order lots of burgers.

(_Spellman Estate._)

We now go back to the training of Lincoln and Jordan with their mentor Hollow. They're still meditating and focusing, Hollow then takes a deep breath as if he was getting ready for something.

Lincoln and Jordan remain calm, but they felt like something was wrong. Then they both catch the two incoming light sabers by their handles.

Lincoln and Jordan open their eyes and see Hollow standing with his red light saber and is now in a combat stance. "Attack children."

Lincoln and Jordan get up and charge forward with their blue light sabers and clash with the Sith Lord. The two Pokemon were feeling concerned, but they decided not to intervene, same goes with Dominic. They then look to Luna who was still meditating, then the pebbles around her were shaking a bit.

Lincoln goes over and Jordan goes under, but Hollow slides in between and they clash their light sabers again and remain in combat. Lincoln and Jordan use their tag team tactics and do their best to hold him off.

Then Hollow knocks Lincoln away with a force push, but Lincoln stands his ground and leaps into the air, Jordan then throws her light saber but Hollow dodges it and then deflects Lincoln's attack with his light saber.

Hollow then splits his light saber in two and fights off both of them with all of his attacks, but Lincoln and Jordan dodge and counter with their own moves.

Jordan then uses the force to grab onto a nearby rock and throws it onto Hollow, but he splits it on half with his light saber and then stops Lincoln in place from attacking, they continue to cycle in combat going back and forth between using the force and their light sabers.

"That's it! That's it! That's what I'm talking about!" said Hollow as he fends them off. "The force is strong within the two of you and this is what I like to see!"

Hollow then kicks Lincoln away and is about to strike him down, he then force pushes Jordan. Lincoln uses his light saber to hold off his light saber. "This, this is strength and my way of training boy! Now find a way out of this!"

Then Hollow is knocked back by a force push, he gets up and so does Lincoln, Jordan also sees what just happened. They are all in shock to see that it was Luna who did that force push.

"What?" said Lincoln and Jordan. Luna then turns into Luna Frost.

Hollow chuckles. "I knew it!" He then throws his light saber at Luna she dodges it and then uses her powers of ice and makes her own ice based light saber?!

Luna's eyes glow red and black. Hollow snicker and catches his light saber. "Oh, looks like we got ourselves a Sith within our ranks, I guess her emotions are what makes her stronger!" Hollow lunges and clashes against Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan snap back to reality and they also aid Luna in fighting off Hollow. But it seems that Hollow is far more skilled than them.

Luna uses the force to aid Lincoln with his jump and he tries to strike down Hollow, then Luna uses the force to do the same to Jordan, but Hollow holds them off and then deflects Luna's frozen light saber assault. "Three on one? Now that is a fair fight to me!" He then knocks them all back with an all-out force push.

They all stop and look towards Hollow who is smiling. "Well done, well done all of you. I am impressed, impressed at how you two reacted to the incoming attacks and to the fact your rocker sister just also used the force as well."

Lincoln looks to Luna who turns back into her normal self. "Luna? Did you just …. Did you just use the force?"

Luna looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "I … I guess I did. Wow, that was …. That was kinda awesome." She then makes her ice light saber disappear. "I have no clue how I made that thing, but it was awesome!"

Lincoln and Jordan turn off their light sabers and go over to Hollow and bow to him, Hollow also bows to them. They then hadn him the light sabers. "No, keep them. Though, Lincoln already has one from his shredder blasters."

Lincoln then gives Jordan his light saber. "Lincoln?"

"Take it, you seem more dangerous when you got more than just one weapon and it could be useful for you when you go solo against some enemies" replied Lincoln, Jordan accepts the extra light saber.

"My parents are gonna be so proud at what I just did" she then looks to Lincoln and Luna. "And your parents are gonna be impressed as well, when they get back that is."

Hollow then grabs his black case and puts his cloak back on and then looks to the three kids. "Okay, so here's the thing. I will come here once a week to see how you're doing with your force powers and aid in the training, I see potential and I know understand how you two and Frost here are able to use the force so quickly than any other force wielder."

Lincoln knows. "My emotions of all that I have been through, ever since last year when my family fell apart."

From Jordan. "My balance between my aggressive side and my calm, peaceful and caring side and to the fact I've been through a lot of emotional conflict when Lincoln or any of my friends are in trouble."

And last but not least, from Luna. "I still have lots of emotional conflicts ever since the whole bad luck fiasco and my reality of all the trouble I caused to my little bro, and that I gotta do whatever it takes to be the guardian he needs and the best sister he can trust for as long as we live." They all know what she means. "I wanna be there for my little bro, and I wanna have his back. Even with Jordan by his side."

Lincoln then goes over to Luna and hugs her, she also hugs him in return. Jordan also joins in the hug.

Hollows smiles seeing this. "Emotions are what can make strength within the force, that and also focusing."

They then break the hug. "Thank you, master" replied Lincoln and Jordan. "We look forward to your next visit and our next training session as wielders of the force."

Luna shakes his hand. "First ice powers, then demon powers, then a demonic Miraculous and now this force stuff? Dang am I the strongest in the team or what?"

Hollow chuckles. "Yes, yes you are." They all remain silent.

"What?" asked Lincoln and Jordan.

Hollow then walks off. "Till we meet again, and try and practice if you guys have the time and I look forward to your parent's reaction to all of this as well." He hops into his TIE Reaper and takes off towards the Great Gate.

They still were stunned at what Hollow just said. "So, Luna is the strongest member of the Royal Defenders?" asked Jordan.

"Well, it does make sense" said Lincoln. "She was the first one to have powers and actually show herself to people as a superhero. So I guess my big sister is the strongest."

Luna smiles hearing this, but is also shocked still. "Well, how about this powerful hero helps you guys make something to eat?"

Lincoln and Jordan smile and they head back into the house and to the kitchen. Absol, Lopunny and Dominic then follow them into the house as well.

What they all did not know is that the rest of their family overheard them through their windows, they have no words about what to think of what they just did and what Hollow just said. It looks like they have a lot to tell the other members of the team, now that Luna has new powers, then they all hear a knock on the door.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna go to the door and open it to see it was Victor and Carol with bags. "We got burgers!"

"Well, looks like we got lunch" replied Lincoln. The rest of the siblings hear this and appear by the top of the stairs.

Carol and Victor enter the house. "Well, we are going to let you guys have this bag of burgers and be sure to let the rest of your family in on this" said Victor. He hands them the two bags with the many burgers from Burger Blast.

"Ronnie Anne and Sid were right, these are delicious" said Carol. "We're also gonna let the rest of our friends try some as well." They then take their leave and head out.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna had a lot to explain to the team on how their training went and what they learned from Hollow about Luna, their minds will be blown.

To be continued ….

**A/N: I know many of you do recall the DISK wars incident when Lincoln used the force to aid in fighting the bad guys, so I thought it was about time for Lincoln to begin his training with the force, and add Jordan into the mix as well. Why Luna? How many times has she had to try and keep her brother safe? Obviously that's why. I also added some things that involved the aftermath from the Casagrande episode "Never Friending Story" sorry guys that I had to do that to Parr, but I had a dream where Lori beat the guy up for getting Bobby hurt through all of his thrill seeking stunts. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/9/20.**


	314. Ch314 Back to Beach City

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 314: Back to Beach City.**

(_Spellman Estate_.)

Lincoln is in the backyard with his shredder blaster split into his shredder blasters and then into his claws. He takes a deep breath and listens to the environment. He then waits, and waits and waits and wait and then …. He dashes forward, towards some training droids, straight from Hollow and his Empire.

He lunges with his claws set to kyber saber mode and shreds through five droids, then he throws them towards five droids and does a force push onto six more. He then uses the force and calls his claws back which shreds through six droids, he catches them and then switches them into fire claws.

He unleashes its flames onto ten droids and then leaps into the air and lands onto a droid and impales it with his fire claws, he then jumps off, catches his claws and switches them into ice claws and dodges the droids blasts and tosses his ice claws and they impale a droid, and force pushes five more droids.

He runs and ducks underneath a droid and force pulls his claws, catches them and switches them back to kyber claws and starts shredding through all the remaining droids as well as using the force to double the damage and unleash hell on them. Afterwards he stands tall and pants as he looks to all the droids he wiped out, he then deactivates his mask. "So, how'd I do?" asked Lincoln. Luna, Linka and Leni clap.

"Bro that was awesome!" said Linka. "And also kinda scary, but awesome!"

"You're really improving with your training in the force" said Leni. "If we ever get called into action, a lot of bad guys aren't gonna survive you and also Jordan."

Luna goes over and she fist bumps with her little brother. "Gotta admit Lincoln, Hollow's training really did help ya, I could use some training later too."

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks Lunes, and I gotta admit that using the force is quite thrilling. We might not be Jedi or Sith, but we'll put it to some good use when it comes to the fate of the realms and all of its inhabitants."

They all clap at his speech. "Now you're starting to sound like Gyro bro" teased Linka.

"Are you gonna start taking magic lessons from Gyro next Linky?" chuckled Leni.

Lincoln chuckles. "Nope, a guardian is one thing I can never be, it's very difficult and complicated and it's also a big responsibility. I'd rather stick with the role and training I was given."

"Good for you bro" replied Luna. "Stick with what works and goes well, rather than go for a new role that could be made way too difficult. Kinda like picking a car."

Just then they hear an alarm go off. "What the heck? Does that mean there's trouble?" asked Leni.

Lincoln activates his mask. "To the Royal Fortress, now!" They all run to the Great Gate and bring their Pokemon, Absol, Loudred, Arcanine and Roserade with them. Lincoln brings with him his Vulture Bike and they pass through the portal.

(_Royal Fortress, Near the Galapagos_.)

Lincoln, Luna, Linka and Leni arrive and see all of the troops, navy and aircraft getting ready for combat, they then see Martin and Victor and approach them. "Guys! What the heck is going on?" asked Linka.

Martin then shows them on the tablet. "Beach City, is under attack guys. Troops report its Steven!"

They are all confused by this. "What?" what they don't know the rest of the team are also there and they heard this. "What?!"

"It's true, it appears Steven might be undergoing some chaotic problems with his emotions and a few life choice and change from all the problems he's been facing ever since and now it's turning him into …. Well for the first time, he's now corrupted and turned into a giant freaking …. Pink Stevenzilla" replied Victor. They all remain silent and confused. Victor then shows them the image. "See for yourself."

They look at the footage from the TIE Fighter, they see a giant pink Godzilla trying to fend off Alexandrite, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and Peridot and they are failing.

"So, that thing is Steven Universe?" asked Dana.

"Yeah, it is and Hollow is on his Super Star Destroyer as we speak and is ready to fire a focused beam strike to take him down" replied Martin. "Chances it might kill Steven."

"What?!" they all say in shock.

"I know, I'm just as surprised as you guys are" replied Martin. "But we have to get there and try and control the situation before it gets out of hand. We can be able to neutralize Steven without harming him with the use of our onboard artillery and the Nano swarm hive to create a nano barrier."

"If we can do this, then perhaps we can be able to get him to turn back into regular Steven before he does some serious damage" replied Victor. "We sent Penny and Jack Cyber there to assist in taking the pink Godzilla down, Tadashi is not here he's back at San Fransokyo training Fred in combat tactics."

"We got some of our forces there holding him off, and chances they could get caught in the crossfire" said Martin. "We're gonna need some medical crews in case something bad happens. Also, the Guardian is inbound to that world."

Lincoln sigh. "Alright guys, we know mom and dad aren't here, they're too busy with their anniversary and won't be back until tomorrow, so we go in ourselves. Full attack and we stop Steven until we find out how to change him back!" They all nod in agreement.

Lincoln looks to Martin. "Get us to beach city, now!"

"On it!" Marti sets the coordinates on the tablet and a massive portal is made in front of them. "General Railgun! Get this thing moving!"

The entire Royal Fortress starts to move towards the portal, all the jest take off and head through the portal first as well as some medivac Dropships.

They all look to the portal they're going through and they get their weapons and superpowers locked and loaded. "Alright Royal Defenders!" yelled Lincoln. "Show time!" They pass through the portal.

(_Beach City._)

The Stevenzilla roars in agony and rage as it knocks Alexandrite into the cliff side therefore turning her back into Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Then Bismuth being levitated by Peridot dashes by and hits him in the head.

"That got his attention" said Bismuth as she flies around with the help of Peridot

"Sorry Steven!" yelled Peridot as she rides on Bismuth and uses her magnetic powers.

Stevenzilla then leaps forward and is about to crush Bismuth and Peridot, but then water chains come out and they ensnare Steven. He then emerges and tries to break free. "I … I got him! But I can't hold him forever" said Lapis as she struggles to hold him with her water powers.

Then the water chains are solidified into ice, and they see Lincoln on his vulture bike, and with him are Luna and Dana. "We got your back dude!" They then land on the beach.

"We came as soon as we got the message about … Well this" Lincoln looks to the really angry Stevenzilla. "We also brought in some backup." They all see the Royal Fortress at the distance and the rest of the team on it getting ready to unleash a barrage from the onboard artillery cannons.

"We were told why he's like this and it does not look pretty at all" replied Dana.

"Does anyone have any idea on how to stop him?" asked Luna. She then uses her ice powers to summon some ice chains.

"Well, we can't just leave him like this!" said Pearl with worry.

"We need to get in there, we need him to reach into his humanity" replied Garnet.

"Ugh, you know who would be great at that?" said Amethyst in annoyance.

They all look towards Amethyst and ask. "Who?!"

"Steven!" yelled Amethyst in anger. They all groan, she was right. Steven is capable of helping other's with emotional problems and can show them what it's like to truly be human.

Martin arrives in his Tech Sector suit. "Well, he won't be much help now that he's a giant pink Godzilla monster trying to destroy everything he sees moving around. Anybody here got a plan B?"

Lincoln has an idea. "We hold him off and wait for the arrival of the Guardian, he must have an answer to all of this. In the meantime, keep him down and don't let him escape!" Lincoln drives forward and uses his blaster to freeze the legs, and then aims for his tail.

"Good plan, not a great plan but good plan" Martin takes off and he heads back to the Royal Fortress. "I hope you guys heard that, because we're gonna need some Rocket Angels, Terror Drones and that Nano Swarm locked and loaded!"

"We got this too!" Penny flies by and unleashes her new weapon, an energy stasis beam. "I got this idea from the Rocket Angel and it is very effective." Stevenzilla feels neutralized, but tries to fight it. "Okay, we're gonna need more than one stasis beam."

Jack Cyber comes down from the air and transforms into a Protoss Phoenix fighter and he uses his gravity beam to hold him down. "I've got you covered, but he seems too strong and is resisting!"

"WE have to neutralize him in order to keep the civilians of beach city safe!" said Lincoln. "All on board weapons, open fire!" He then looks to the pink Godzilla. "Sorry Steven!" Then Lincoln, Luna and Dana move out of the way to avoid the blasts.

On the Royal Fortress, they all get the guns locked, loaded and ready and bombard the pink Godzilla. "Continue pounding him!" yelled Leon. All the guns on board, the Grand Cannons, Ukraine Artillery and Wave-Force Tri-Guns open fire and unleash their might, while at the same time avoided hitting anyone else.

"Do not stop! Keep at it!" yelled Linka. She then tries to use her sniper rifle with sleeping darts.

"Give him everything you got!" said Victor. He sends out a massive Tesla blast onto Stevenzilla.

The gems could only watch as Stevenzilla is taking a beating. "Is all of this necessary?" asked Peridot.

Martin flies by them and also blasts Stevenzilla. "We're not trying to kill him, the blasts are trying to knock him out. Now where the hell is Gyro?!"

"Guys, we got an incoming transmission coming from Hollow in his Super Star Destroyer!" said Sunset.

"Put him on the comm link, now!" replied Lincoln.

They then hear Hollow's voice through the comm link. _"I know I'm not supposed to strike the monster down, and it is very entertaining to watch this from my Super Star Destroyer, but I also must inform you of an incoming half bodied ship. It passed by my fleet and is coming to you guys. So …. Heads up I guess."_

"Half-bodied ship?" asked Leni. They all were confused by what the Sith Lord meant.

All of a sudden, it hit them and they realize what he means. "The diamonds?!"

"Yoo-hoo!" They all hear Spinel's voice, they look up and they spot a very familiar half-bodied human shape ship. The Diamond's Ship. This is not good. "Steven?"

They then hear blue diamond's voice. "Is this a bad time?" The large ship then lands onto the beach in front of the gem temple and next to the gems and the three heroes.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Amethyst in annoyance.

"This is bad" said Sergei. The others just look at the large Gem homeworld Diamond ship.

The side of the ship opens and Spinel comes out holding Steven's missing slipper. "Steven, you forgot about you're … slipper?" She looks at the pink giant monster. "Whoa! What the heck is that?!"

Then the rest of the diamond's come out. "What is going on here?" asked Yellow Diamond.

Then they see the giant pink monster. "Why is this always happening when we come over for a visit?" asked White Diamond with confusion.

Blue Diamond looks closely to the monster. "What is that thing?"

They all answered one name to them. "Steven."

"It's true, that thing is Steven and we are not having a good time keeping him down" said Martin he flies out of the way to avoid Stevenzilla's claw. "Wow that was too close!"

The diamonds and Spinel are shocked to hear this. "Not possible!" said White Diamond.

"Is he …. Corrupted?" asked Blue Diamond.

"But how?!" asked Yellow Diamond.

"Never mind that, we have to change him back" replied Garnet.

"Which will be hard since Gyro isn't here" replied Lincoln, he then sends some ice artillery rounds onto the giant pink monster.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance, we have been able to change our powers into something more useful than harmful" said Yellow Diamond. Spinel lands onto her shoulder.

Lincoln and the Royal Defenders didn't know about this. "Well, it's worth a shot" said Lincoln. "Go for it!"

"All weapons, cease fire!" yelled Luna. The Royal Fortress stops its guns and they all watch to see what happens next.

"Let's hope they can fix this" said Linka, the others were also hoping.

Yellow Diamond sends a blast of energy from her hand and onto Stevenzilla's head, she tries to reshape him back into normal sized, but he resists it. Yellow Diamond is shocked that it didn't work. "With my new power I should able to alter his physical form!"

"He's resisting" said Blue Diamond. "Maybe he needs to feel better first" she then makes a cloud. "I can handle that." She then blows it towards Stevenzilla, but Stevenzilla roars the cloud away and it goes back to Blue diamond.

"Look out!" Yellow Diamond pushes Blue diamond out of the way and she starts laughing from the effects of the cloud, and Spinel was with her so she got affected. "Wow, you're new power didn't work either!"

Then White Diamond intervenes. "Enough, I know exactly how to help. If I can connect through him and he speaks with me, maybe we'll understand what he's going through." She is now standing in front of Stevenzilla. "Now, do you hear me Steven?" She changes the color of her gem and the environment also changes color. "Just relax and let me in." But Stevenzilla is trying to resist still.

Everyone else also sees the color from everywhere changing color. "What the heck is this?" asked Becky.

"This is no time for Care Bears colors people!" yelled Sergei in frustration and confusion.

"Some of these colors do not match me or some of the environment, also I'm super confused by this right now" said Leni looking to the background changing colors.

"What the heck is she even trying to do? Make a rainbow?" asked Lori as she looks at all the colors.

"What?" Then white diamond screams and falls down, but is caught by Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.

"White?"

"What happened?"

White Diamond looks to Steven in fear. "That's not Steven anymore!" The pink monster roars and tries to resist the water chains.

"I …. I can't hold him much longer!" Lapis struggles to hold Steven in place.

"Okay, we all tried the gem way, now we do it our way!" said Lincoln. "Open fire!" The Royal Fortress proceeds to bombard once again, and Rocket Angels emerge from the hangars and use their stasis beams, the waters are now prowling with Terror Drones and they use their tesla stun blasts.

"The Guardian had better get here soon!" said Luna as she freezes the water underneath Stevenzilla, then she tries to cast some ice blasts to his head to cool him down. "This guy's too strong!"

Then they see Stevenzilla's eyes and spikes start to glow. "Guys, what is he doing?" asked Sunset.

"This is bad!" said Jack Cyber as he slowly hovers away with Penny. "Really bad!"

"Everybody brace for impact!" said Lincoln, he then tries to take cover and so do the others.

Then Stevenzilla unleashes a mighty roar and the shockwave knocks everyone away, Garnet holds her ground, and the Diamond's skip falls over.

The Royal Fortress rocks back and forth from the shockwave and everyone on board holds on.

Garnet gets up, but she defuses back into Ruby and Sapphire. Stevenzilla walks across the water, but he awakens something from underneath the earth as the clouds start to make things dark.

Luna goes over to Lincoln who has fallen over his bike. "Are you okay bro?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" replied Lincoln as he gets up. They then see a giant glowing hand appear. "Is that what I think it is?!" And it was, the multi-gem forged monstrosity emerges from the cracks underneath the sea and it creates a giant arm and then grabs a hold of Stevenzilla, everyone else gets up and sees this.

"What in the name of Stark? Is that the Cluster?!" said Martin.

"The Cluster is trying to hold Steven back" said Amethyst. But they notice it's resisting the hold.

"I can't believe it, he's even stronger than the Cluster!" said Peridot in shock

"Don't let your guard down, he could break out at any moment" said Bismuth cautiously.

"We can't open fire with the Cluster trying to help out, but we can be able to focus our stasis beams to provide assistance" said Penny, she then sends a stasis beam onto Stevenzilla.

They all just watch as Stevenzilla tries to break free from all of their neutralizing attacks. "Keep at it and do not stop!" said Jack Cyber. The Rocket Angels and Terror Drones are also trying their best. They are then joined by Lori who summons lava to hold his feet down, Luna and Dana also join in.

Pearl looks in shock at what was happening to the once great boy/gem she once knew and tried to raise. "Deep inside this … Monster, Steven must be in there, so angry."

"I knew something was going on!" said Amethyst in frustration. "Why didn't I do something?!"

Then Sapphire starts to cry. "If we don't get through to him, he'll stay like this forever!" Ruby also joins her in tears. Luna stops her attacks and looks around. _'What the heck?'_

"Sunset! You think you can get on him and see what's wrong inside his thoughts?" asked Carol.

"You guys saw what happened to White Diamond! If she can't get into his head I don't think I can either! He's way too powerful, even for Equestrian Magic!" said Sunset.

"The force can manipulate minds but judging by his size, I don't think it's possible" said Jordan.

"What about Hollow? He can use his powers of the force and the Infinity Gauntlet!" said Boomer.

They then hear Hollow's voice. _"As great of an idea that sounds, no. He seems far superior if I use the force, and chances I'll get a major migraine if I do so and the Infinity Gauntlet's are used for critical realm conflict and this is not a critical realm conflict. It's a Gem based Steven Universe Conflict!"_

Greg backs up seeing this. "Dude! You should get out of here before you get hurt!" said Amethyst.

Greg looks around and sees the heroes trying to hold him off, and the Cluster trying to stop him, but Steven is still resisting and trying to fight back. "No! Whenever Gem or dangerous stuff like this happens, I run the other way! This is my son, and he's right to be angry because I didn't protect him."

"You didn't protect him from us" cried Blue Diamond. "He's like this because of us!"

"We're the source of Steven's suffering" cried Yellow Diamond.

"Guys, everyone here is falling apart and it is not looking good" said Lincoln on the comm link.

"It's looking pretty sad actually and also in a way really, really awkward" replied Dana.

Spinel gets off of Yellow Diamond and looks to the gargantuan pink atrocity trying to break free. "Steven … Steven, this …. This is my fault! I wanted … Wanted him to die on a barren w-world when I came and tried …. Tried to take everything away from him! This is all on me! I hurt him …. Because I was so, so angry at Pink Diamond!" Spinel goes onto her hands and knees and cries, Pearl goes over to comfort her.

Then White Diamond starts to cry. "The only reason why you did that was because you were angry that Pink hurt you, because I hurt pink, just like how I hurt Blue and Yellow and everyone in the universe! This is all my fault!"

"Yes it is!" they all turn around and see Connie with Steven's pink Lion and "Gyro?!" They're all confused by the sudden arrival of these three.

"What the hell man?!" yelled Sergei.

"Were you with Connie and Lion the whole time?!" asked Victor.

"Yes I was, this is the answer" said Gyro. "From someone who knows and fully understands the boy, someone who knows what it truly feels to be human."

Connie rides Lion and gets down to the beach. "Yes, it's true this is all of your faults. You Diamonds did hurt him, but this isn't the time to make this all about you. That is not helping! Maybe Steven would care how sad you are, because he always puts everyone's feelings first. But he can't do that for you right now because he needs us this time! We all had help from Steven when we needed him, but the only who never got help from Steven is Steven. He's always been there for us, so... How can we be there for him now?"

Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet and she puts her shades back on. "I know how!" The ground starts to shake and they see Stevenzilla has defeated the giant Cluster arm. The Cluster arm disappears and Stevenzilla is charging towards Beach City.

Lincoln arms his Shredder blaster to full power and tries to slow him down. "Here he comes!" Luna and Dana also join in with their ice powers.

Lori summons more lava hands to hold him off, then Leni gets off the Royal Fortress and she summons some sea plants to ensnare him, Sunset flies into the air and uses her red energy coils. But he's still trying to charge forward!

"Guys, tell me the Nano Swarm is ready?" asked Martin, he then uses his blasts onto Steven's legs.

Victor then sees the meter is full. "Ready to launch!" He hits the button, and Stevenzilla is surrounded by a Nano tech barrier, and he tries to punch through it and roars.

"Wow! It's working, for now" said Martin. "We got two minutes till it depletes!"

Gyro looks to the Garnet, he knows what they might do. "So Garnet, what's the plan?"

Garnet looks to the still angry Stevenzilla. "Okay, no time to waste!" She looks to Yellow Diamond. "Yellow, make me as big as him!"

"Right" replied Yellow Diamond.

"Blue, lift everyone up" said Garnet.

"Of course" replied Blue Diamond.

Garnet then looks to the other gems. "Everyone else, get in line."

"Right!" they all reply and get ready.

"Time to show Steven, some love" said Garnet.

"So, what do we do?" asked Lincoln, along with Dana and Lori.

Gyro comes down. "On Garnet's signal drop the Nano barrier! This is a gem problem, so we have to let them handle it. They're way!"

Garnet then waits for it, and "Now!" Victor shuts down the Nano Swarm Hive and the barrier goes down. Stevenzilla sees this and begins to charge once more.

"Well, I hope they know what they're doing" said Linka.

"I think Gyro knows what their dong" said Carol.

Lapis then flies around Stevenzilla. "Sorry buddy, but I'm gonna need you to stay still!" She makes a large wave which knocks him back, he then sees that the Gems are now charging at him calling out his name!

Garnet leaps into the air. "Steven!" She hugs Steven back, but he struggles to resist. "Steven, you were there when we fell apart, now we wanna be there for you. I'm here Steven, I'm here."

It was then Stevenzilla was suddenly calming down, but still remaining a bit feral. The others see this and are stunned. It's working! It's really working!

"Is it working?" asked Lapis. "Do you hear us?! Steven!" She flies towards Steven and also hugs him.

Then the Blue Diamond, then Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Bismuth, Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg and Spinel wraps them all into one big hug. They all start telling them that they feel how he feels and that they're all there for him, then a hand from the Cluster holds his and finally, Connie on Lion joins in. They were all there for him, his friends and his family. All of them are there for him.

Lincoln and Luna both can see what was happening and understand. "He ….. He needed …. He needed them to be ….. There for him" Lincoln drops his blaster. "Just as I needed Luna."

Luna comes up from behind and hugs her little brother and they both start to shed some tears.

Everyone else sees this touching moment, and shed a few tears. "This is what he needed the most" said Gyro. "To let out his emotions and let those who care about him, let them be there for him and tell them how he feels. A stage in a teenager's life, where nobody understands them."

They all understand now, they all decide to leave them be and let them deal with this themselves. The Royal Defenders did their part, and it is done.

Lincoln hops onto his Vulture Bike after he breaks the hug with Luna and they head back to the Royal Fortress along with Dana, Leni, Lori, Sunset, Martin, Jack Cyber, Penny and Gyro.

From the Super Star Destroyer Hollow sees this. "Well, this looks emotional. But I do not define my emotions unless I'm with my girlfriend. So, let's get the hell out of here. Now!"

They all take their leave and let Steven have this emotion of sadness and distress as he is comforted by those who love him.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And they did their part to help and it seems like all of the problems Steven had, are now solved. They'll probably come by to say goodbye to him when he leaves Beach City, after a few months that is. I thought this was a good idea, since I thought the near final episode of Steven Universe seems to take place somewhere in the early summer before he actually leaves, believe me the very final episode was very emotional for me and I cried, like a lot. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/10/20 – 5/11/20.**


	315. Ch315 Welcome Home, Neil and Gwen

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 315: Welcome home, Neil and Gwen.**

(_Royal Woods Airport._)

All of the Spellman's are waiting at the airport, and I mean all of them. Let's do a head count.

Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Lily, Timmy, Sunset Shimmer, Duchess Swan, Wrathion, Leon, Sergei, Loona, Fenrir, Felicia, Diana, Hailey, Steven Ray, Courage, Washington, Victoria, George, Suzie, Sam, Eugenie, Meadows, Garchomp, Absol, Arcanine, Loudred, Sylveon, Loudred, Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross. Wait, they invited their Netherdrakes?

"I feel so excited with mom and dad coming back" said Duchess.

"Easy there Duchess, let's take a chill pill and ease up" said Luna, she's carrying Lily.

"I wonder how was they're time in Paris" said Linka.

"Obviously they did some strolling around, some shopping and mostly romantic moments, like dinner" replied Lincoln.

"So, when do you think they'll be here?" asked Leon.

"Let's give them some time, they'll be here soon" replied Sunset.

"The Wi-Fi here is pretty strong" said Loona who is on her phone.

"We're in an airport so it should make sense" said Timmy.

"This place does remind me of the air landing zones on Azeroth" said Wrathion. "Let it be the goblins and they're zeppelins or the gnomes and dwarves with their flying machinery."

"That …. Sounds kinda awesome and I would like to go there one day" replied Sergei.

"You got me at goblins and Zeppelins, so I would like to go there too" said Timmy.

"This is the oddest conversation we've ever had" said Hailey.

"We're gonna have to get used to these interesting conversations more often" said Steven Ray.

Diana chuckles. "You two will have a long time to get used to them, but it's all worth the listening and the excitement." She then goes over to Washington and Victoria and they're young ones in the stroller.

Then Linka recalls something. "By the way Lincoln, when I went to the Royal Fortress this morning. Martin and Victor were flying off through a portal with ten Dropships carrying cargo, any info on where they're going?" Luna, Leni, Sunset and Timmy also wanted to know. Same with Leon and Sergei.

"They got a call from the other Lincoln and Jordan" replied Lincoln. "They said they needed some extra security measure for the Great Lake City zoo, to stop Parr from sneaking into the enclosures."

"So, they have the same issue as our Great Lake City zoo, sounds understandable" said Sunset.

"There are a lot of things we have no clue about what you guys just said" said Steven Ray.

Just then they see two very familiar people coming down from the escalator. "There they are!" said Leni. "It's mom and dad!"

They all slowly go towards them, Neil and Gwen make it at the bottom with all of their luggage and they go over and hug their kids. "We missed you guys so much!" said Gwen and Neil.

"We missed you too mom and dad" replied the kids.

They are then hugged by the rest of the family, and it becomes an awkward hug between Neil and Wrathion. "This isn't weird at all" said Neil.

They then break the hug and make their way out of the airport. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get here without some people recognizing us" said Sergei.

"You mean to the fact you guys are all heroes?" asked Gwen.

"Nope" replied Leon. "What Sergei means is Sergei and myself, a lot of fans from WWE wanted some autographs and selfies with the current NXT Tag Team Champions."

"That sounds normal and I see some of you had a great time with us being gone for a week" said Neil.

Luna hands Gwen Lily. "She missed you guys."

Gwen picks up Lily. "Aww! Did you miss us my Lily flower?"

Lily giggles and hugs Gwen. "Mama! Papa!" Gwen embraces Lily and Neil also joins in.

Everyone starts taking pictures of this sweet moment. "We missed you too Lily" replied Neil and Gwen.

They then get to their cars and make their way back home. It was going to be a long drive.

(_Somewhere in Royal Woods._)

They all park their cars near the Ketcham Park. "Alright, how about we go get something to eat, because I miss good old food from this country and I am not eating any more snails again!" said Neil.

They can tell there were some things they did not like from Paris France. "So, where should we go then?" asked Timmy.

Neil and Gwen look to each other and nod. "Pizza!" They all go to the Greenwich restaurant nearby, they find some seats and a large table and order some pizza to eat.

"So, mind telling us what you two did in Paris?" asked Diana. "We wanna know the good and dad you two went through." All of them were curious and wanted to know.

Neil and Gwen felt a bit nervous saying what they did during their one week anniversary in Paris, France. But they wanted to know so, here we go.

"Well, one thing is that I will never look at snails the same way again, and I don't think Paris should even be on our agenda. Ever again" said Neil in annoyance and he looks like he's shuddering in pain.

They all knew what may have happened. "You ate a snail didn't you?" asked Leon with a slight chuckle.

"And I could only guess that you choked on it" said Sergei, he then chuckles and so does Loona.

"You're not wrong, I had to help him spit it out and we just left the restaurant all at once after that" replied Gwen. "Though I honestly had no idea why you would even try it."

"I wanted to try something new" replied Neil. "And I regret it so much." Some of them chuckle hearing that and at the same time they feel bad for him.

"So, anything else happen in beautiful Paris France?" asked Sunset as she eats a slice of pizza.

"We did enjoy the view from the Eiffel tower, the lovely strolls down the romantic couples streets and sectors, there were some restaurants we could actually tolerate and the shopping centers made things feel a lot like home, we got a few new clothes on our trip there" said Gwen as she shows them some of the bags.

Leni felt excited hearing that. "O-M-Gosh! I totes would like to see what you guys bought, I bet they look stylish on you two."

"I do appreciate the suit I tried out and the many, many, many scarfs" said Neil. "Though I think I should just show them to you guys when winter hits."

"So, did you beat someone up there?" asked Leon. They all looked to Neil, they know he must've done something that involved a beat down.

Gwen sighs. "The mime."

"Oh!" said Leon and Sergei with smiles, and they also chuckle. The others only guess it was bad.

Neil however wasn't happy at all. "Believe me, I do not like mimes at all and no I did not beat him up senselessly. But I did hit him in the face that he fled."

"Why would you hit the mime?" asked Lincoln looking confused. "I know he's annoying and all, but he isn't doing any harm."

Gwen tries to calm down Neil. "Try following us everywhere, even to our hotel and he is really rude."

"Wow, so mimes in France aren't as nice as I thought" said Hailey. "I guess I can cross out Paris on my bucket list then, and yes I have a bucket list of places I wish to go to."

"So, you punched the mime and he left?" asked Steven Ray as he sips his soda.

"Right in the lobby" replied Neil. "Everyone there were confused as to why a mime was in the hotel, the staff were close to trying to get him to leave but I took care of it myself because I couldn't take it any longer, everyone appreciated what I did and clapped for my one punch line performance to that street performer. Though, I should've strangled him instead."

They all remained silent hearing say that last part and decided not to push it any further. "You beating up a mime is something I would very much like to see" said Sergei.

"I don't understand why you don't find the mimes here in Royal Woods annoying" said Leni. Luan and Benny are mimes and there are some mime class Pokémon here."

"First off Leni, Mr. Mimes and Mime Juniors are not an annoyance, it's in their nature to act like that and I can tolerate them" said Neil. "Luan, Benny and whoever is in the miming class I can appreciate because they seem to know when they shouldn't do anything annoying with their performance and only seek to show a brighter and more understanding side to their mime antics."

"Mimes in Paris are a nuisance who can't leave people alone!" Neil then calms down and eats a slice of pizza. "In other words, I just don't like mimes who I don't know and are beyond annoying,"

"Okay then, let's ease up on the conversations and just say that our week in Paris was good and bad but all the more romantic, whether we were in bed or having a romantic dinner in the hotel" replied Gwen. "But perhaps next time we should take our vacation elsewhere, like the Philippines or London, or Africa."

"Now that is a plan we can agree on" said Neil as he drinks his soda. "Anywhere, but Paris, or Japan, or China." They all decided not to ask him why any of those places.

"So, what did you guys do while we were away?" asked Gwen.

Lincoln chuckles a bit. "Well, that one is not an easy thing to say."

They then proceed to tell Neil and Gwen what happened, Jordan's renovation to her family home and the party after that as well to the fact that Clyde's dads and the Kids Next Door were there and almost made things worse, they're close encounter with an extinct sea beast, the Kid's Next Door offering Lincoln a leading role into the organization, the Birthday of the Dazzles, Lincoln, Jordan and Luna and they're training in the ways of the force and finally they're assistance in dealing with a giant pink Steven Universe monster.

Neil and Gwen are almost speechless by this, and they all finish their lunch as they finish telling them of what happened while they were gone.

They then make their way back to their rides and head onto Spellman Estate, though some of them thought they should just split on back to their homes, they can tell Neil and Gwen have a lot to talk to their kids about what had happened.

(_Spellman Estate,_)

The many vehicles of the Spellman family make their way home, all while the Tiger Tank with Leon, Sergei, Loona, Fenrir and Felicia pass by them to head back to Spellman Hell Mansion.

Wrathion flies off through the Great Gate Portal and back home into Azeroth.

They all go inside the house. "Ah! Home Sweet Home!" said Neil.

"And it is good to see you once again Mr. and Mrs. Spellman" said Harv.

"Harv, send our bags back up to our room, we'll deal in unpacking" said Gwen as she goes to the living room couch.

"Certainly" Harv deploys mechanical arms to pick up the luggage and send them upstairs. The rest of the family follow their mom and dad into the living room, they knew they were all going to have a talk.

They decide to let Courage, Washington, Victoria with their younglings and the Pokemon and the Netherdrakes take a break and head to the backyard, they had to talk to their kids about what happened for the past seven days.

"Okay, so I am happy that Lincoln and Luna seem to be using the force pretty well, I mean it takes some emotions and medi-whatever it's called to possess such power, though Luna using the force marks her as the most powerful member to the Royal Defenders" said Neil.

"I knew it" said Linka.

"I will also allow Hollow to come by and help with your training" said Neil. This was some good news, Neil and Hollow are friends, even though both of them don't see eye-to-eye with each other.

"And we're proud that Lincoln and Luna did their best to hang on to the giant shark" said Gwen. "You two were very brave, though I almost fainted when Lincoln almost got himself killed."

"At least Luna was there to help me out" said Lincoln.

Then Luna hugs him. "You're big sister/Guardian is always here to help you and keep you safe little brother." Lincoln also hugs her back.

"But, I know that those Kid's Next Door will be back to offer you that role again" said Neil.

They then break the hug. "You're not wrong about that dad, they really look up to me after our last visit with them and our assistance when we took down the most dangerous evil adults" replied Lincoln. "But even if they do ask me one more time, I'm just gonna say no."

"And you're going to be 13 this year on October" said Gwen. "I thought the Kid's Next Door have this rule that teenagers can't be members of the organization?"

"They don't really care how old I am" said Lincoln. "I think they can see that even though I'll be a teenager, I show some signs of my old kid-like ways and the childhood that I once owned up to and almost lost, that's why they want me to be there leader and I don't need to lead a bunch of kids who barely put hygiene on their agenda. Being Co-Commander for the Aegis BattleCruiser is a good job enough, and also being the leading role for the Royal Fortress and the Royal Defenders, and there is no other group I'd rather be than the one I have right now."

They all clapped to his speech and Lincoln's twin Linka hugs him. "Thanks for those words bro!"

Lincoln hugs her back. "Anytime and I meant what I said."

Neil smiled. "Well, whatever the case, we should send troops and reinforce our outposts there, and after what they did in almost crashing the Rosato house party we cannot let them anywhere near our main bases in their world, they've already done enough damage, we don't need any more from the Kid's Next Door." They all agreed on that one.

"So, any news on Steven Universe and his conditions?" asked Gwen.

"And do you guys have a picture of what he looked like when he was corrupted?" asked Neil.

"The Guardian said that he'll need some time to recover from what he almost became and what he almost did" said Sunset. "So, it could be months before Steven Universe is back to his normal self."

"He'll need all the friends he has to keep him comfortable and safe, and he also has to share some of the things he has been kept bottled inside, especially to the Diamonds and Spinel" replied Leni.

"His dad still feels like he blames himself for not protecting him from the truth, which we all learned after the whole incident" said Luna.

"Some of us are suggesting he take a break from all the work around Beach City" said Linka. "He works so hard and barely gets a break from everything, and some of us think that a lone road trip can help him find himself and that he should go back to his home when he feels like he has found himself some peace."

Then Lincoln shows him the picture of Stevenzilla. "Holy smokes! He is huge! He is terrifying and he is ….. Pink." said Neil. Then he looks confused. "Am I supposed to be threatened by this?"

"Anything happen at school?" asked Gwen.

"Principal Huggins has been given a warning from Superintendent Chen" replied Timmy. Lincoln and Linka also didn't seem amused, same with the rest of the kids.

That was enough to tick off Neil and Gwen. "Oh dear, what did he do?" asked Gwen.

"Used up a lot of the school's cash for floor wax and the floors were slippery" said Linka.

"He thought that giving her some of Clyde's new cookies would sooth her mind" said Lincoln.

"But she was able to overrule him and punish him for his actions" said Timmy.

"At first he was gonna be fired, but we managed to reason with her and she let us install new security to ensure that this doesn't happen again" said Linka.

"FutureTech was able to donate some cash for the school and Huggins will be spending the rest of the summer doing community service" said Lincoln.

"Five kids got hurt from slipping on the floor, including our good friend Trent and Kat is not happy that her boyfriend got injured" said Timmy.

Neil sighs. "Okay, so I will be having a nice and peaceful talk with that man of a principal!"

"I'm tagging along to give him a piece of my mind" said Gwen in anger. They knew something would go wrong while they were gone and the school seems to be one of them, since day one.

Neil then looks to Duchess. "So, anything from the school while I was away?"

"Well, Giles Grimm has already made some plans for the upcoming dragon games for this weekend, he hasn't set them up yet because he wants you to take a look at them, for any finalizations" replied Duchess.

Neil chuckles. "Now that is some good news I like to hear, we'll be competing against Regal Academy and see who has the better dragon trainers and riders" he then looks to Lincoln and Linka. "And even though you guys aren't students there, how would you two like to compete and show them what you guys can do with that dragon-top-rider link?"

Lincoln and Linka smile hearing that. "Oh hell yeah!" They are stoked and are willing to show them what they can do on the backs of two of outlands deadliest creatures, Netherdrakes!

Neil then looks to Sunset. Sunset notices this. "No, we did not do any game streams while you were away dad, it wouldn't be the same without you constantly getting angry at some of us for blowing you up." Some of them chuckle.

Neil also chuckles. "Well, I look forward to another game stream with you and the idiots, we can do it on Wednesday."

Luna then has an idea. "How about we show you guys what Lincoln and I can do with the force?"

Neil and Gwen smile. "Now that sounds like a plan." They all head to the backyard.

Lincoln then looks to his phone and sees the text. "Okay then." He puts his phone away.

"What was that Linky?" asked Leni.

"Other world self, he said he wants to hang out with me and Jordan while we escort their MCV's to the nearest shipping industry to unsure naval support. It's gonna be a fun day for us tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

They proceed to the backyard and watch as Lincoln and Luna show them how good there are a wielders of the force.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Welcome back home, Neil and Gwen. You guys are curious as to what Lincoln means, well that is for the upcoming chapter in "A Sparking Relationship." But I will not be revealing it into the next chapter of this story, but there will be some slight mentioning about it in the end. And soon to come for Saturday and Sunday, The Dragon Games are back! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/12/20.**


	316. Ch316 Portal, Fairytale and Evolution

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 316: Portal, Fairytale and Evolution**

(_Spellman Estate_.)

Lincoln is waiting by the great gate with his Vulture Bike set and ready, Absol then goes towards him. "Are you sure you don't want me to come along with you Lincoln?"

"I'm sure buddy, besides Jordan is bringing with her Dominic so we'll be okay, and as a little bonus she's going to leave her Lopunny here to keep you company" chuckled Lincoln, that very last part made Absol blush and look way. "Don't be like that Absol, I know you and Lopunny have a thing going on and we all think it's adorable."

"Yeah, okay whatever" replied Absol, he wants to deny it but everyone else can see right through it.

Just then the great gate opens and coming through the portal is Gyro in his raven form and Wrathion in his black dragon form. "What the heck are those two guys doing here?" asked Lincoln, even Absol was curious by their sudden presence.

They land down in front of Lincoln and morph to their true forms. "Hello Lincoln, where is your father?" asked Gyro.

"Dad? He's at Ever After High checking on the list that Giles made as the preparations for the Dragon Games this weekend are ready to commence" replied Lincoln.

"Then I guess we went through the wrong portal and timed our arrival poorly" said Wrathion as he then turns back into his dragon form. "Shall we go over to the land of fairytales and magic?"

"Let's get to it then" Gyro turns back into his raven form, the great gate glows and creates the portal to Ever After and Gyro and Wrathion fly on through. Then the portal closes.

"Well, that happened" said Lincoln, Absol also nods. Just then Lincoln and Absol spot the Indoraptor Dominic make his arrival and on his back are Jordan Rosato, her Pokemon Lopunny and her dog Ajax?

They then land in front of them. "Hey there handsome, we're ready for the big visit!"

Lincoln smiles. "Okay, but why did you bring Ajax with you?" The dog hops off and goes over to Lincoln who proceeds to pet his head. "God boy."

"Mom and dad aren't home right now. They went off to work, so I couldn't leave Ajax alone at home, even though we have done that before. I just couldn't leave my first baby alone in the new house' replied Jordan, she then gets off Dominic with Lopunny and she pets her dog who barks in return.

"Well, I guess he can stay at our home. He is good friends with them and he can help teach some things to the little ones of Washington and Victoria" replied Lincoln. Then they see Luna come out of the house and she was carrying her axe. "Hey sis!"

Luna notices this, smiles and goes over towards them. "Hey dudes, getting ready to go over and visit your other worldly selves?" She then sees Ajax run around her. "Whoa! You brought you're dog?"

"I did, can you please bring Ajax into your house so he can stay here until I come back?" asked Jordan.

Luna smiles and picks up Ajax. "I got this dudes, also why are you guys visiting you're other world selves again? You guys didn't really make it specific last night."

"My other self said that the MCV's at the allied outpost we placed down is done and ready for the big move, we're going there to help escort the large vehicle to make its way to the dimensions own Royal Woods shipping company and establish a naval base in order to keep their cargo ships and oil tankers safe when they head out of the country" replied Lincoln. "And also have some one-on-one chat time with our other selves."

"There's a lot of things we wanna get to know the our other selves from the other side, and see if we have some common grounds, but in order to stop any form of confusion we're gonna be wearing our masks for the whole day and stick to our hero names of Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora" replied Jordan, she then gets onto her dinosaur.

"Cool" replied Luna. "Well, I wish you guys to have fun while doing your jobs, also if their Luna does come along with them, tell her this icy heroine version of herself said hello and goodbye." Luna then walks back to the house carrying Ajax and with Absol and Lopunny following behind.

"You have fun with Sam today sis!" replied Lincoln. Then Lincoln and Jordan look to the great gate and the portal is created. "You ready for this?" asked Lincoln.

"Hell yeah I am" replied Jordan. She then strokes the side of Dominic's head. "What about you boy?" Her Indoraptor roars in response. "Looks like he's ready to head on through, so let's do this thing!"

Lincoln on his Vulture Bike backs up and so does Dominic, they then run forward and leap into the portal, destination? Alternate Loud house dimension (A Sparking Relationship.)

Luna sees this and smiles. She then goes back towards the house and puts Ajax down. "Okay little dude, Washington and Victoria are both inside tending to their little ones, you can go on right ahead." Ajax barks and runs through the doggy door. "He really is excited to see them again."

Absol and Lopunny head on to the backyard and there they meet up with Loudred and Roserade, and they do some one-on-one sparring.

Luna then goes back to her Lowrider Impala and she checks if she has her axe, she then closes the back of her car and then goes into the driver's seat and she drives off to her destination, Sharp Residence.

Meanwhile, inside of the house Ajax meets up with Washington and Victoria and he sees the kit-ttens are active and all excited to see him, in the family den Gwen is helping Lily with her reading, upstairs Leni and Loni are both chatting about the fashion designs she was planning to make for the summer and Courage of course is in the kitchen doing some checking on the stuff they have and listing down what is missing.

Timmy and Poof race down the stairs "Let's go Poof!" they then head out of the house, he then hops onto a Poof formed hover board and heads for the Great Gate. "Retroville here we come!" and he passes through the portal.

Looks like everything seems to be normal here at Spellman Estate.

(_Ever After High_)

The school is calm and all seems to be peaceful with all the students doing their casual thing before summer vacation begins, and the Dragon Games.

Neil is in his office checking on the list with Giles. "So, we setup some fire proof decorations and ensure that there isn't anything else flammable. That does sound like a smart idea, though we can just enchant some of the things around the Dragon Games Arena with some fire proof barriers, makes it easier."

"And that is why I wanted to show you this, to finalize anything that needs some changes before we commence the big Dragon Games!" said Giles Grimm with some excitement.

Niel chuckles. "Love that school spirit, but let's tone it down a bit Mr. Grimm, and when this whole event is done we gotta get ourselves ready for the incoming Legacy Day event which is on the start of the new school year after summer." He then gets up from his seat and they both head out of the office.

"If you can also read from the list, I also suggest we add some banner that symbolize our rivals for today's Dragon Games, to make it seem fair and have that team spirit" replied Giles. "As well as add some extra seating's on both sides of the arena, on one side for the Regal Academy crowd and the other side for our Ever After people."

"Sounds good, I like it and I am looking forward to all of this" Neil then folds up the list. "We still have a lot to go through to make this happen."

Then Holly and Poppy O'Hair go towards them. "Hello sir, and welcome back to Ever After High" said Holly O'Hair.

"And thank you for the greetings girls" replied Neil. "And is there a good reason why you're walking with us today?"

"Well we know that you guys are going to have your hands full in making this year's dragon games, so some of the students and ourselves have been wondering if it was okay that we helped out in making the whole arena look nice" replied Poppy.

Neil and Giles smile to the sound of that idea. "You know what girls that is not a bad idea. Perhaps you could all be able to make the banners of both schools, as well as flags, streamers and confetti and the banners for when both sides are cheering on for the teams and when the whole thing is done being made, we can enchant them with fire proof magic to avoid some fiery problems" replied Giles Grimm.

Holly and Poppy high five each other. "Awesome!"

Neil then hands them a copy of the decorations for the event. "Here you go girls, take this and tell your friends to get to it, while Giles and I make our way to the ….." Neil notices something flying around the school. "Area."

Giles, Holly and Poppy and some of the students outside of the school spot the raven and the black dragon fly around the place. "What the hell are they doing here?" asked Neil.

They all head outside and then they see the two flying figures come towards them, the raven turns into Gyro and the black dragon morphs into Wrathion. "Grandfather, it is good to see you back in Ever After High and I see you are all getting ready for the big dragon games" said Wrathion.

Neil shakes his hand. "Likewise, what the hell are you two doing here anyway? The dragon games isn't till the weekends."

"And we're glad we came here before it all happened, because we have some news for you" then Gyro sees Holly and Poppy. "And in assume you two are in charge of making the decorations."

"We are" replied the O'Hair twins. Everyone around the school see this and they can tell there is no trouble so they all go back to what they were all doing earlier.

"Glad I got to you girls before you got to work on the decor, here is a logo that you should add to some of the banners that act as the main flags for the stadium seats of the staff and headmaster's." He gives them a paper with a logo they have never seen before.

"What is this?" asked Holly.

Neil takes a look. "This …. This is the logo of the order of the Dragonflights." He then looks to Gyro and Wrathion who smile. Neil realizes what the news is. "No, no way. They're coming here for the Dragon Games?!"

Wrathion chuckles. "Yes, yes they are. Queen Alexstrasza and some members of the Dragonflights as well as the Aspect of Time Chromie wish to come and see how well the children are when it comes to dragon training and cooperation, both of Regal Academy and Ever After High."

This was news Neil and Giles did not see coming. "Wow! We're going to need a lot of snacks in case they get hungry, dragons do eat a lot right?" asked Giles.

"Yeah, I think they do and I'm sure Deathwing will wanna steer clear of all the members of the Dragonflight" replied Neil.

"Need not to worry grandfather" said Wrathion. "All members of the Dragonflight know about the whereabouts of Neltharion the Earth-Warder and they are alright with his presence being there for the whole event."

"That sounds dandy but Deathwing would rather stay hidden and unseen, even if the Dragonflights are okay with him" said Neil.

"He's not wrong" replied Gyro.

"Well, if that is all said and done. What say we head over to the dragon arena and see what Professor Evil Queen has in store for us to some major locations that need fire proof magic" said Giles.

"That is why Wrathion and I are here for" said Gyro.

"And we'll get to work on the decorations!" said Poppy. They head off back into the school to tell the others.

Neil sighs and they proceed to head to the dragon area. "This is gonna be a swell day for all of us."

"Chin up grandfather, we're all looking forward to this weekend's big event and I for open wish to see which school seems better with dragons" said Wrathion.

Gyro recalls something he forgot to mention. "You guys do know Regal Academy has a dragon king right?"

They all stop and look to him. "What?"

(_Sharp Residence_.)

We now head back to their world and see what some of them are up to. Luna's car parks itself next to Sam's truck and she comes out with her axe. "Alright, time to jam out with my babe!" She heads over to the house and rings the doorbell.

The door opens and she's greeted by Aria Blaze. "Hey there Lunes, Sam is in the back and she has a surprise for you."

"Surprise for me? Usually the surprise is in the bed when I get here" chuckled Luna.

Aria didn't quite feel comfortable about hearing that. "Right, anyway you should head there now and steer clear of upstairs when you hear sneezing. Sonata has a cold."

"Oh, I hope she's alright" said Luna with concern. "A cold is not a happy thing to have, and from experience it is nasty."

"She'll be okay, she just needs some bed rest, chicke noodle soup and medicine" replied Aria. "Adagio is tending to her right now and don't worry, we have face masks just in case. Now head to the backyard, Sam is waiting for you." Aria then heads to the stairs and up to the room to help Adagio take care of Sonata.

Luna heads to the kitchen where she sees Peter Sharp cooking. "Hey there Luna, Sam is in the back and I am making some soup for Sonata, she said she wants Tacos but that sure ain't gonna be helping her."

"Well, she is a fan of tacos and I hope she does get well" replied Luna.

"If you and Sam want, you can take the plate of sandwiches and bring them to back" said Peter. "Also, Sam has a surprise for you."

Luna take the plate of sandwiches. "So I heard, thanks for the snacks dude." She then heads to the door and into the backyard. "So Sammy what's …. What's …. What?!"

Sam is strumming on her axe while leaning next to Rapidash who is resting and then she sees Luna and smiles. "Hey Luna, so what do you think?" On Sam's shoulder is no longer a Pichu, it's a Pikachu! "Pikachu!" greeted the electric mouse Pokemon.

Luna is at a loss for words. "What the?! How?! When?!" She then goes over to them and places the plate of sandwiches on the ground. "Did you're Pichu evolve?!"

Sam takes a sandwich and so does Pikachu. She then pets his head. "She did last night, Dad and I were doing some night time Pokemon battling and that's how it all happened."

Luna then uses her phone and takes a picture of this. "Everyone is not gonna believe this! This is awesome Sammy." She then pats Pikachu's head. "And you are adorable little dudette, you evolved!"

"I guess you can say she fought her hardest against Rapidash and it as intense!" said Sam.

"What happened?" asked Luna as she eats a sandwich. Pikachu sits on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess it all began when Pichu and I started using thunder bolt, Rapidash dodged it and was about to sue flamethrower, so Pichu dug her way underground and came out and unleashed her thunder bolt again but it was ineffective due to Rapidash's size. So Rapidash did double team this kinda freaked out Pichu and she used thunder bolt again, Rapidash then used flame charge but Pichu dodged, road on Rapidash and that's when we had the advantage and she used her thunderbolt! But this was no ordinary thunderbolt! This one was stronger and far more powerful and it did so much damage to Rapidash and also shocked the heck out of dad."

"And I could guess that's when it all went good for you two" said Luna with a sly grin.

"You know it babe! Pichu felt happy she did that and I was so proud of her for that smart move, then she started glowing and then she became the Pokemon you see now, a Pikachu and a strong one too. We finished it all off with some thunderbolt moves, and then I had the craziest idea and I could see the sparks coming from Pikachu and I gave her the command to unleash …. Bolt Tackle! And she did it! She did the move that scored us the win! And then dad got electrocuted again after that." Pikachu then hops off of Luna and goes over to Sam. "She won her third match and evolved! And I am so proud of her for having the confidence and strength to use bolt tackle so early!"

Luna scratches the chin of Sam's Pikachu and then hands her a sandwich. "Well, when it comes to bonding with your Pokemon, you never know what's gonna happen next. Are you planning to have her evolve into a Raichu?"

"Well, I know a Raichu evolution requires the thunder stone and not through combat, or does it?" said Sam. "I should ask some of our smart friends at FutureTech for that info, but I don't think I wanna see my little electric mouse to evolve just yet. She's cute as she is right now" Sam picks up Pikachu and hugs her.

Luna chuckles seeing this. "Well, the others will be stoked to see this and will wanna challenge you two to see how strong you are, heck I think Loudred might turn into a _Deer in the headlights _when he sees you already evolved."

Sam and Pikachu both have a determined look. "Let them try and face us, we can take them on. Me and my little Pikachu!"

"Pika!" replied Pikachu.

They all chuckled at her cute way to stay motivated and pumped up. "So, you wanna jam out today babe?" asked Luna.

"Sure, though we might have to do it elsewhere. I don't wanna disturb Sonata and her resting, even though we have some soundproof rooms, it still would be rude to play loud music when she's sick" replied Sam.

"Then let's look for someplace else to jam, like the music club at school" said Luna. "Even though there aren't any classes at the moment due to the incoming summer, we can still jam out with our respective clubs."

Sam smiles. "Now that sounds like a plan." They then head back inside and get ready to head to the Royal Woods High School.

(_Spellman Estate._)

And we are back to the home of the Spellman's and Neil and Luna are back from Ever After High and hanging out at the Sharp Residence.

"So, what happened with you and Sam?" asked Neil as he heads to the house.

Luna gets out of her car. "Let's just say that's something I gotta tell you guys when we all get together, and when I mean we I mean the whole team."

Neil is confused, but he understands. Then they both turn around and they see the Great Gate activate and a portal coming through and coming out is Lincoln on his Vulture Bike and Jordan on Dominic and they both look a bit rugged from fighting something or some people.

Luna goes over to Lincoln. "What the heck happened to you bro?" She checks for any signs of injuries.

Lincoln chuckles. "I'm fine Luna, we just had to stop some bad people from doing harm to some other worldly friends."

"And we nailed it good and those Ace Savvy convention judges won't be out of the big house anytime soon" replied Jordan, Dominic roars in response.

Neil and Luna are both confused. "What?"

They had a lot to explain.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And this is the next chapter of what happened while Lincoln and Jordan went off to visit their friends in the other world, coming up soon will be the Ever After High vs Regal Academy in the Dragon Games Event! Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**And if you guys wanna know what Lincoln/Freezer Burn and Jordan/Arct Aurora did in the other world, then go and check out chapter 217 or "A Sparking Relationship."**

**Date made: 5/13/20.**


	317. Ch317 Game Stream 36

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 317: Game Stream ****3.6**

**I decided to change the game streams and the way they speak now.**

(Minecraft.)

All of them are at the top of Sunset's tree house and are all gathered, who are in this one? Neil, Leon, Victor, Lincoln, Sunset and Gyro. But something tells me things might get intense.

"Alright guys, thanks for coming back to the server and you all look like your all ready for some surprises" said Sunset.

"I'm just here because I lost one of my villagers" replied Neil.

Lincoln then goes into one of the rooms Sunset made and sees something. "Umm, Sunset. What the heck is this?" They all go in and they see the quartz block, and steel trap door making the shape of a toilet.

"You made a toilet in Minecraft?" asked Gyro.

Victor chuckles "Wow. That actually does look like a toilet, a shame it doesn't work."

Sunset also snickers a bit "Yeah, I did make it earlier when I took two things together and then Boom! Minecraft toilet!"

"Very impressive, very impressive" replied Lincoln.

Leon chuckles a bit. "That is one big ass toilet, really big! Like Hulk ass big!" they all laugh at this.

"That is some nerdy shit we got here and I am proud to see it, we should make some for the rest of our houses" replied Neil in which everyone laughs as well.

Leon then gets an idea and looks to Sunset. "Hey Sunset, come look at this"

They all look to Leon who is standing next to the toilet. "Hey Sunset I got an addition to your toilet here! If you're gonna take a big ass shit in a big ass toilet, then you're gonna need some big ass toilet paper!" Places down a Grind stone onto the wall next to the Toilet and it does look like a toilet paper on a rack and they all laugh.

Neil laugh at this. "Holy shit"

So does Victor. "I am not wiping my ass with that stone!"

Sunset is confused and laughs. "What the heck man?! Are you kidding me?!"

"That's like Fred Flintstone Toilet paper right there!" replied Gyro.

Lincoln has no idea what that block is. "What? What the hell is that?! What am I looking at?"

Leon chuckles. "It's a grind stone dude, I have no clue what it does but this make sense."

"Oh wow! That is disturbing!" replied Lincoln. "It looks like a literal toilet paper from the restrooms!"

Gyro then laughs. "Nicki Minaj wouldn't even wipe her ass with that thing!"

"I wonder what it would look like if it was toilet paper" said Sunset.

"Here I got this, this is what one individual piece of it may look like." Lincoln places down a single white carpet square onto the ground and they all laugh." That's what it looks like, this is just one square or piece of it!"

Sunset chuckles. "Oh my god! That is one big toilet paper!"

Gyro laughs. "That is a thick, a waste and a lot!"

"Dude that's as thick as hell, that's like five ply!" laughs Leon and the others also laugh. "So I take a big ass shit, and I goin' need some big ass toilet paper!"

"Oh my sweet fucking god guys!" replied Neil as he chuckles.

(_Skip_.)

Neil notices something. "Hey Sunset, how the fuck do you have a cape?"

Sunset is confused by what he just said. "What?"

They all look behind Sunset, even though Susnet doesn't have anything on her. "You have a cape on!" said Neil.

Gyro also sees this. "She does, I see it and it looks like her cutie mark in real life."

Lincoln sees this as well "Yeah, I see it too. What the heck?"

Sunset looks to Leon. "Leon, do I have a cape on me?

Leon sees it. "Yes, you do have a cape on. You don't see it?"

"You guys see it, but I don't have a cape on. When I check out your videos then I'll see the cape" replied Sunset.

Neil is confused by this. "How did you have a cape on? How do you even have it on this server?"

"How do you even have a cape on you? You have to get this from Minecon fucking nerd!" replied Victor. They all laugh.

Sunset still can't see it. "I don't see the cape guys seriously!" They all laugh.

Gyro chuckles at his idea of words. "It's like she must've went to Minecon and she was there and we all didn't know!"

Leon also chuckles at this idea. "We see her in the next cringe video where Notch and his team talk and answer questions."

"Oh god! Why is this even happening?" asked Lincoln as he chuckles.

"I literally do not see a cape on me guys" replied Sunset. They all laugh at this.

Leon then has an idea "We see a video of Minecon and then we see her in the crowd asking. "Hey, how do I make a cutie mark cape in Minecraft?" The all laugh at that. "And Notch is confused and doesn't answer at all!"

(_Skip_.)

They are all back at ground level and they all see Neil placing down a banner with the image of a villager. "Dad, what the heck are you doing and what's with the banners everywhere?" asked Lincoln.

Sunset also sees this. "What's with all these banners with the same villager face over and over?"

Leon looks to his house. "Some of this shit is in my house!"

Victor also sees this at his home. "Same with mine."

Neil then explains to them. "Okay shut up, this is an image of one of my villagers from the dome who went missing. His name is Andrew and I have no clue where he is anymore, I went in and he was gone. I only saw eleven villagers."

"Maybe a zombie killed him" said Leon. This makes them look towards him.

They all look to Neil. "How the fuck would a zombie kill him in my dome with iron golems? Did you kill him?"

They look to Leon. "No I did not. What makes you think I'd kill one of your fucking villagers?"

They look to Neil. "You … You already have the look of it. You're guilty of association of murder!""

They look to Leon. "Okay, okay! Jeez, I did kill him, but how was I supposed to know it was one of your guys!"

They look to Neil. "He wasn't even doing anything and you killed him!"

They look to Leon. "Well, he had a raid on him and I didn't want this place to get overrun by pillagers and witches and shit."

Gyro intervenes. "COURT HOUSE!"

Sunset also agrees. "Yeah, let's just settle this in the court house."

"To the court house people, to the court house." replied Victor.

They all make their way there and Leon and Neil continue to argue. Gyro stops and sees something near the courthouse, it was a pillager with a crossbow. "Guys! Look! There's the murderer! There he is!"

They all get their weapons ready and charge.

"Charge!" yelled Sunset with her diamond sword.

"Kill him!" Leon uses his bow and arrows.

Lincoln brings out his diamond sword. "Get them!" then he sees something is wrong. "Oh no there's another guy with him!"

Leon attacks. "Shit! He brought out his goons! It's a back alley massacre!

The pillager hits Victor with a flaming arrow. "Oh fuck!" He dies. "Bleh!" They all laugh at what happened and finish off the pillagers.

"Well, now we know who killed your guy" said Lincoln.

"This is messed up, and victor died as well" chuckled Neil and the rest of them laugh as well.

"I want a kill number on the top of everyone's screens on this sever on the many times I've been killed by you fuckers and everything else" replied Victor. The others remain silent as they watch a Creeper come up from behind victor, blows up and kills him. "What the fuck?!"

**Victor Death: 2.**

They all laugh.

"Say no more man" replied Gyro.

"That went well" said Sunset.

Neil then has an idea. "I want one too, but for the death of Andrew."

**Andrew Death: 1.**

They all laugh at that.

"This fucking sucks" said Victor as he comes back, but he gets shot by Gyro with his crossbow. "What?! Why?!"

**Victor Death: 3.**

They all laugh.

(_Skip_.)

Sunset and Gyro rally the others in front of Victor's house. "Guys, guys. Listen up! Sunset and I have a confession to make" said Gyro.

Leon then gets a hunch. "Did you two fuckers fill my house up with TNT again?" This makes them all laugh.

"What is it with you and your home with TNT?" asked Neil.

"First off, we did not do that and also that is not the confession" said Sunset.

"Okay, so what is it?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, what is the confession?" asked Victor.

"Well, earlier Sunset and I took two of victor's cats and we brought them someplace else" replied Gyro.

They all laugh and look to Victor. "You did what?" Then Lincoln shoots him. "Hey! Have I not suffered enough?!"

**Victor Death: 4.**

They all laugh. "Alright, alright guys. We'll take you to where they are."

They follow Gyro and Sunset around the community and they see an island not too far from them and they go there, and there it was. One of Victor's cats sitting on the ground and looking at them. The car is inside of a house made of steel bars and next to the steel bar house is a Nether Portal.

Victor looks at this. "What the fuck?" he then sees the sign. "PETA!" They all laugh and so does Gyro and Sunset.

"What is this cat doing here anyway?" asked Lincoln.

"This cat has been very, very bad so we trapped him here" replied Gyro.

Victor goes over. "This is my cat, definitely my cat." He's then shot by Sunset. "Why?! What the heck?!"

**Victor Death: 5.**

They all laugh, Victor then spawns back and makes his cat stand up. "Alright time to go home kitty." But the cat ignores him and goes into the Nether portal.

This makes them panic.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh my god!"

"What the?! What the heck?!"

"Why did the cat go into the Nether?!"

"We have to go and chase it!"

"Come on! Get the cat back! Oh god!"

They all go through the Nether Portal and what they see shocks them. "Oh my … What the fuck is this shit?" asked Victor as he approaches the structure.

They are looking at a house, the walls are made of iron bars so they see what's inside and the roof is made up of quartz blocks. There is an iron door and a pressure plate to open it and two levers inside, and inside of the small house now are the two cats and they can see them.

"So that's where the other cat is" said Lincoln.

"Why the fuck are both my cats in here?" asked Victor.

"We made this as an extra solitary confinement" replied Sunset, and they all laugh at this.

"Don't worry, I'll get them" Leon steps on the pressure plate and the door opens and he goes through. Lincoln goes around the right side of the place, Victor is standing near the door and Neil is looking around for any signs of mobs. But what they fail to see is Sunset and Gyro backing away from them and snickering.

Leon realizes he cannot get out of the small cage like house, so he sees one of the levers and he flicks it.

"Oh no!" Leon breaks the iron bars and runs, and the whole thing blows up. Luckily, he survives with a sliver of health left.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Neil, and he's dead.

"Oh shit!" **Victor Death; 6.**

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?!" said Lincoln who managed to move away.

Sunset and Gyro laugh.

** _ Pause it! _ **

**Now some of you are wondering, what the hell just happened? Well to answer that, Sunset and Gyro are going to have to take you way before this whole session started!**

(_Earlier_.)

Sunset and Gyro are both setting up the small prison for the cats and also finish setting up the Nether portal. "Alright, so how this works. Well once we tell the others where Victor's car is, we'll bring them here and then show Victor the cat."

"This is sounding good already!" said Sunset.

"And when he sees his car, he's going to make it stand and then it will walk away and head to the Nether portal to meet up with its other cat friend" said Gyro. "Follow me into the portal please" Sunset and Gyro enter and they look at the small cage house they built.

"So, the cat goes into this cage house that we built and it'll be trapped. When Victor sees the cat through the iron bars, he's gonna go inside like this" Gyro opens the door using the pressure plate and goes in, Sunset also does the same thing.

"Okay, so what happens next?" asked Sunset.

"Now once Victor is in here, he's going to put a lead or leash onto his cats and then he'll try to find a way out of here. Then he sees this lever on the ground and he flips it but the door won't even open, but what he doesn't know is that it's going to trigger all the red stone underneath and set off all the TNT we plant under here!" said Gyro and then he laughs and so does Susnet. "This is going to be prefect of a prank!"

"What if the others get caught in the blast?" asked Sunset as she chuckles.

"Then that's a bonus for all" replied Gyro. He accidently hits the switch and plants down a TNT and it becomes active. "Oh god!"

"Oh no!" yelled Sunset. They both back away and the TNT blows up. Luckily they survive. "Oh wow!"

Sunset looks into the crater and sees Gyro. "Umm, that happened." He then looks up to her. "We'll be right back after these messages."

Sunset laughs. "Way too close dude!"

(_Back to the idiots_!)

"Oh no!" Leon breaks the iron bars and runs, and the whole thing blows up. Luckily, he survives with a sliver of health left.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Neil, and he's dead.

"Oh shit!" **Victor Death: 6.**

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?!" said Lincoln who managed to move away.

Sunset and Gyro laugh.

"Holy fuck!" yelled Victor as he is back after respawning.

Neil then sighs. "Reset the server."

They all laugh.

"Reset the fucking server."

"Well, that went all according to plan Sunset" laughed Gyro. "A little too well too!" Gyro then shoots Victor.

**Victor Death: 7.**

"What the hell man?!" said Victor. "There go my cats."

"That … That was awesome!" said Sunset.

"Did you two do this?" asked Neil.

"What was all that about?" asked Lincoln.

"We were expecting Victor to be the one to go in there, but no! Leon goes in, flicks the switch and it all fucking turns into hell!" laughed Gyro.

"Yeah, but it still worked!" said Sunset. The others also laugh at this.

"When I saw Leon flip the switch I heard red stone and I thought "Well, I'm gonna die!" so I thought I would take a hit, but I survived" said Lincoln.

Leon laughs. "I flipped it and I heard the TNT and I knew I was fucked up from the start!" They all laugh.

Sunset: Well, that was fun and not as we planned. Thanks for joining us on this Game Stream guys and I will see you al next time! This is Susnet Shimmer of Shimmer Cove, peace!

"Reset the fucking server!"

"What the fuck guys! Reset this, I want my cats back!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Inspired by the Minecraft Session of Vanoss, Terroriser, Wildcat, Moosnuckel, Basically and Daithi de Nogla. Hilarious when you watch the video called "We stole Nogla's cats". Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/14/20.**


	318. Ch318 The Special Siblings Bonded Story

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 318: The Special Siblings Bonded Story**

(_Royal Woods Elementary_.)

Lincoln and Jordan are both walking down the halls after helping Coach Pokawski in checking the number of dodge balls that could be used for the next generation of kids in the sixth grade and to any of them who shares the affinity for dodge ball. "So, any plans this weekend handsome?" asked Jordan.

"There is, the Big Dragon Games Event of Ever After High, and Linka and I are gonna be part of it" said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, you two are gonna be flying around and showing how great you two are with your Netherdrakes, the one dragon Regal Academy has never heard of" replied Jordan. "You two are bound to show them the what not and who are the best youngest riders in history."

"Well, let's hope Ever After High wins. Duchess said she's part of it and she'll be riding her new mount, A Dragon Hawk" replied Lincoln. "Straight from the Blood Elves of Quel'thalas."

"She has a mount? Awesome" said Jordan. Then she realized what he said. "Wait, I thought this was the Dragon Games, does the Dragon Hawk even count?"

"It does, sort of" replied Lincoln. "Dragon related mounts are okay to be part of it and technically the Dragon Hawk is a beast of two different species so they're okay, so the whole place will have drakes and dragons, though if I we do recall that Regal Academy has talking dragons and some odd dragon lessons."

"Like what? Dancing on their dragons" joked Jordan.

Lincoln chuckled, he loved seeing his girlfriend like this. All romantic and stuff, they then spot Linka and the rest of their friends headed towards them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Linka" replied Lincoln and Jordan. They notice some blue books they were all carrying.

"Here you guys go" Linka hands them their school yearbooks. "They're finally ready and you guys will be surprised about your pics!" replied Linka excitedly.

"We know we are" replied Zach as he looks into his Yearbook and some pictures.

Lincoln and Jordan open their yearbooks and they see one page labeled as ** _ "Jordacoln."  _ **Lincoln and Jordan are shocked by this, it has some of the things they have done and are dubbed the first kid hero duo of Royal Woods Elementary, the powerhouse shipping duo of the student body, the most dominant couple in dodge ball and most feared in dodge ball.

"Whoa!" replied Lincoln and Jordan. "So, this page is just for us and only about us?" asked Jordan.

"Pretty much and we only have one person to thank" Linka steps aside and so do the others and they see someone who they have seen on some occasions. A girl who is the exact age as them, a twelve year old the same height as Jordan. Dark skin, dark purple-hair, two lower pig tails. Wearing a blue t-shirt with a yellow flower on it, a dark blue checkered skirt, light blue socks and white shoes.

"Hey guys, you all know me as Brownie. But my real name is Jenny Mulligan. I am the niece of news reporter Katherine Mulligan and it was an honor to help make your sections to the Royal Woods grade school Year Book" replied Jenny.

"Wow!" said Lincoln. "Well, thank you and I assume your now part of the group of pals and gals we have."

"I am, I didn't have time to hang out with most of you because I was too busy trying to make the yearbooks look good and in running the Royal Woods Grade School News Blog" replied Jenny. "Who else do you guys think is responsible for making the news about how great the two of you are around the school?"

Lincoln and Jordan recall the many times they're respected. "Huh, never thought who would do that" replied Jordan.

Jenny opens the yearbook. "And to make things better, I even added the Pokemon who are partners with some kids into the yearbooks, so they can be remembered as well. From Mollie's Purloin, Lincoln's Absol and Jordan's Lopunny and the other Pokemon from other kids, and I would never leave our Faunus allies out. They too get their pics in here as well."

They all look to the yearbooks and thought it looked nice. "Well, you did a pretty swell job making these yearbooks better than last year" said Tabby.

"We all look good in these, especially what we all wanna do when we grow up" said Stella. They even see Rusty Spokes in there, there wasn't any words of what he was gonna be when he grows up, since he pretty much nearly outcasted himself from his friends and everyone else. Lincoln knows it's going to be a long way for him to be given full trust, but at least he forgives him.

"Hey! Looks like Kick and Timmy made it big in here as well" said Linka. "Says here that they might as well be dubbed the helpful and respectful pink hatted boy and the most extreme kid in school, so I guess they're both cool fifth graders who are ready to make their mark for the sixth grade."

"Kick was cool even before he was in this place" replied Joy. She then realizes something. "Speaking of which, where the heck are they?"

"I gave them their yearbooks earlier" replied Jenny. "They left the school an hour ago, along with their Viking pal from the middle school Gunther."

"That Gunther kid has got to be the oddest and strongest kid I have ever met" said Trent. "Also kinda odd, I mean. Where the heck did he get a reindeer?"

"It's a family thing for Gunther. Only few people know about the Magnuson family" said Jordan. "Mostly Kick Sharp and some of the Royal Defenders, and to be honest with you guys." Jordan looks to the image of herself, Lincoln, Linka and Timmy. "We look like our heroic selves in some of these, nice."

"I thought it would be better than just putting up pics of what you guys look like in normal school pictures" replied Jenny.

"I have got one good pose" said Linka as she looks at her picture and reads what it says below. "Most likely to follow in her sister Leni's fashion footsteps! Can't be wrong about that one."

"Well, we can all agree that we all look cool and wicked in these pics, and that most of what thee say is true and or just overboard with awesomeness. Anything you guys wanna do later?" asked Mollie.

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka smile and have an idea. "We should all talk at lunch."

"At Burger King" said Lincoln. "My treat guys." They all cheered and went out of the school, they do spot Clyde and Huggins going through some lists of things they have to finish off, then Huggins let's Clyde take his leave so he can hang out with his friends.

"So, you and Huggins about ready for the big graduation ceremony next month?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure am" replied Clyde. "We have the band ready, our mascot is gonna be there, lots of decorations and of course the glass who will be making their mark and leaving the school to advance for next year in middle school. Though I think Huggins might get emotional when the whole thing starts, he might miss me." They all chuckle at that one.

"You're not wrong McBride" replied Linka. Then they all see Johnny Test on his hover board. "Hey Johnny! We're gonna go and eat out at Burger King, you in?"

"Sorry dudes" said Johnny as he puts on his helmet. "But I gotta head back home and show my parents the yearbook and they are gonna be so proud of me heading for Middle School! See you guys around!" He then take off back to his home in PorkBelly.

"Okay, so I guess it's just gonna be us then" said Lincoln. He hops onto his Vulture Bike and he activates both sidecars for the others to hop on, and Jordan hops onto her Indoraptor and some of them also hop on. Linka mounts her Arcanine and of course she would let the others ride.

Then they all see someone come out of the school along with Polly, it was Rusty Spokes. Lincoln then has an idea. "Rusty! Polly!" The two kids see them. "Come on, we're gonna eat some lunch at Burger King, and I'm paying."

Polly looks to Rusty. "Come on, I know some of them may hate you. But this is a next step to earn some lost trust from your pals."

Rusty thinks about. "You know what, what the heck? Why not, I'm in!" Rusty and Polly go over into the Vulture Bikes side car alongside Tabby and Liam, Rusty had to text his dad where he was going to be and what he was doing.

They all get ready and make their way to eat lunch as friends.

(_Burger King_.)

They all make it to their destination and head inside, they find a place for all of them to sit and order some burgers, fries and drinks. Though Rusty sits far from Jordan and of course her Indoraptor didn't wanna leave her side and is also in there with them. None of the other people mind, it seemed normal like when the Pokémon's are let in.

"So, what are you guys planning for the weekend?" asked Zach.

"Well, I did talk to my dad and he said it was okay" said Lincoln. "Guys, you're all invited to come and see the Ever After High vs Regal Academy Dragon Games!"

They were all shocked and then they remember about it. "Whoa! Really?!" asked Cookie in shock.

"Darn right!" said Jordan. "You can all come and see the whole event, and we reserved you guys some seats so you guys can get some front row seats to the whole performance, some up close in action scenario." Then she looks to Jenny. "And of course, you're invited too!"

"What? Are you sure?! My first time into another world?!" asked Jenny in astonishment.

"Of course, you're our friend too and this is how we wanna thank you for making our yearbook pics look awesome, also you can write down and record everything that happens there" replied Linka.

Jenny couldn't believe it, she was given across to be part of their event to watch and also spread the news. "Oh man! My auntie is gonna flip hearing this! And my mom and dad! And my little sister! This is so awesome!" They all smiled seeing her cheerful and excited mood.

"Another thing you guys need to know is that Linka and I will be doing some start up aerial tricks before the main games begins" said Lincoln. "Since we are dubbed the youngest dragon riders in the realms, with our Netherdrakes Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious, we are going to light the place like the 4th of July!"

"And from what we heard from dad, some very powerful beings are gonna be there" replied Linka. "So, it's kind of a big event through the realms and there will be some live camera feed for those who wanna see it in their TV, and if all goes well it might become noticed by ESPN."

They're minds are blown hearing that, Polly feels like dropping her burger. "Hang on there a minute guys" said Zach. "Aren't the Dragon Games kinda dangerous?"

"They are, but from the rumors being heard by FutureTech and from Martin McKenzie they said they might start an interdimensional ESPN system for those from across the realms to compete" replied Jordan. "Even the Terran Dominion said they want in on this."

"Well I'll be. A sports empire that is beyond the realms" said Lance. "Now that is something to watch or be there live!" They all thought this was a good idea.

Jenny then looks to her notepad and is nervous. Lincoln, Jordan and Linka notice this and they know something was up. "Whatcha got there Jenny?" asked Linka.

Jenny looks to all of them and she sighs nervously. "Well, I was wondering if Lincoln could answer a question that has been bugging me since the whole beginning of the Royal Defenders."

"And what might that be?" Lincoln asks as he sips his soda.

"You're relationship with your sister Luna, how did it all start? The bond? Everything?" asked Jenny.

They all look to Lincoln, they all know that Lincoln and Luna seem close and that she treats him as if she has to protect him from those who would separate them and she seemed to be the one sister who was willing to sacrifice herself to ensure his safety.

"From what I know from you bro, you and Luna have had this since way before you were born" replied Linka. "I don't have that kind of bond when I was in my old family."

Lincoln smile, he should tell them. He wasn't afraid to tell them all about how much Luna means to him.

"Okay, so I guess it all started when before I was even born. When I was still in the womb, I would hear this soothing voice that made me feel safe and happy, and when I first came into the house and was shown to the others. I heard the voice again, and that voice was her. My big sister, Luna. She sang to me even before I was born, she started it when she felt this feeling of closeness to me, when I first came into the house the others argued on who gets to hold me first, but Luna was silent, she was kinda shy when I came into the house and felt like I wouldn't recognize her. But when I cried from their constant arguing, she was brave enough to calm me down why singing and that's when I opened my eyes and looked around for her and then I saw her, the one who I still recognize today."

"They let Luna be the first one to hold me, and when we looked into each other that's when the sibling love started. Between me and Luna the sibling bond that was forged from just one simple stare. As I grew up, Luna was always there for me when the others were busy and didn't have time for me, she would sing me to sleep, play with me, help me learn, be patient with my curiosity and of course she tried her hardest to get me to say her name. But I didn't say her name, I called her mama."

They all stopped eating and looked to Lincoln, but that was something Jordan and Linka know. "Yup, I called her mom, I did not call Rita mom yet, Luna was the first one I called mom. No one was around to hear it, so we kept the secret to ourselves and she became the second mother figure to me."

"So, when did the Guardian role begin?" asked Jenny. That was one thing they all wanted to know too.

"I was 4 years old, and I think Luna was 8. Lynn kept pushing me around and being mean to me and then she wanted me to climb the tree, but I didn't want to. So she kept picking on me and dared me to climb it, and of course being annoyed by her obnoxious nature, I did it."

They all gasped in shock, Jordan felt like punching Lynn Jr ion the face for making the 4 year old Lincoln do that years ago, but she calmed down and so did her Indoraptor.

"Anyway, I climbed up the tree to prove I wasn't weak or a coward, and that's when I realized I did not know how to come down and I was just dangling onto a tree branch calling for help. All Lynn did was call em a big baby and walk back into the house. She left me to get hurt, kinda sounds like how nurturing Lynn is now."

They all had no words for that, Polly on the other hand wanted to have a talk with Lynn Jr later.

"But, someone came. Luna, she came when she heard me call for help. At first she didn't know what to do, she called for help but no one came, so she came up with this plan and told me to let go. At first I was scared and didn't want to, but then she told me to look at her and I could see the trust and comfort from her eyes and her arms wide open to catch me and she said that I should trust her, and so I did. I let go of the branch and I fell, but when I opened my eyes Luna was holding me, I cried as I hugged her and thanked her for saving me and that's when my parents showed up and wanted to know what happened. I told them what Lynn did and she was grounded for two months with no sports and to think about what she did to me, Luna did her best to keep her away from me and so did Leni and Luan. But Luna was the one who was mostly there, and that's when Rita and Lynn Sr decided to give Luna a role she was meant for, and the others also heard of this and kinda felt jealous. They made Luna my legal Guardian and that was the best thing that has ever happened to the both of us. She promised she would keep me safe, and that's what made our bond strong, even though there were times that were kinda wrong between us, as we grew up and we had our own agendas."

"Even though she changed her looks and became someone different, it didn't matter, I knew that deep down the Luna I know and love was still there, the Luna who would do anything to keep me safe and happy and she still does so every day to probe why she's my legal guardian. Even though she let her passion for music get to her, she would always put family first, but I seem to be the top priority for her and that's what I love about my sister Luna. She'll always be there, always."

Lincoln then sees all of them with tears. "That ….. That was … Beautiful!" said Sadie.

"You got us all in this Lincoln, bravo!" said Trent, he then removes his glasses and wipes it.

"Luna … she's …. She's so awesome!" cried Tabby as she hugs Liam and he hugs her back.

"They should make this into … A movie! That was so emotional" said Mollie.

"You two are so awesome together, little brother and big sister" said Stella.

"You are one awesome kid to have Luna as your big sister" said Zach.

Clyde blows his nose onto the tenth napkin and then he wipes away his tears.

Linka and Jordan are also in tears, this was the story they never heard of the story of how Lincoln and Luna's special Sibling Bond started, and it is beautiful.

Lincoln even sees some of their Pokemon, and Dominic shedding some tears and half the people in the restaurant also heard it and are all in tears. This was not what Lincoln was expecting.

Jenny then wipes away her tears. "Well Lincoln, you just proved how much Luna meant to you and the best story between brother and sister I have ever heard, thanks for sharing this with us."

Lincoln smiles. "You're welcome, I am not embarrassed to say this to anyone. Luna means a lot to me, just as how I love Jordan as my lover, Luna will always be my sister, and our bond is eternal. That I know of."

(_Spellman Estate_.)

Lincoln and Linka make their return back home and they see their mom and dad waiting for them by the steps with Lily. "Hey mom and dad" replied both twins. But they see Neil wipe away a tear.

"Is something wrong guys?" asked Linka with concern.

"Did someone die?" asked Lincoln. They were guessing it must've been Boomer, or a prank with one of his clones.

Gwen hands Lily over to Linka and she hugs Lincoln. "You are the best kid we have ever met and have, I am so proud of you Lincoln." Lincoln hugs his mom back, but he's still confused.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on? You guys are freaking me out."

Gwen then breaks the hug with her son and Neil goes to him. "Luna's upstairs and she wants to see you."

Lincoln is confused by this and just goes into the house, when he enters he sees Leni, Sunset, Timmy and Duchess waiting by the living room and they hug him, as well as Courage and the other pets.

Lincoln was now fully confused. '_What the heck is even going on? What is up with everyone?_'

They soon break the hug, and he heads upstairs. He feels like something is going to happen, so he goes into the room he shares with Luna and he sees her sitting on her beanbag chair by the window of the room. She had her phone to her ear and was listening to something, shedding some tears and smiling.

"Luna?" she turns around and sees him, Luna puts her phone down and goes over to him and hugs him.

"Oh Lincoln! My sweet baby bro!" Luna cries as she hugs him and then strokes his hair back and kisses his forehead and his cheek.

Lincoln is confused and hugs her back. "Luna, are you alright? What's going on? Why is everyone in tears?" Then he stops and thinks about what was happening, and then he figured it out. Lincoln smiles. "You heard my talk about you to my friends?"

Luna breaks the hug with Lincoln and places her hand onto his cheek. "Sorry bro, you're friend sent this private message to us. Not just to the fam, but everyone else in the team." Luna then hugs him, picks him up and they both sit onto the beanbag chair, at this point she morphs into Luna Frost. Even though she had a cold touch with her powers, she has warm hugs, they seem warmer to that from Leni.

"Luna, I meant everything I said and I wouldn't go back to what I said. I know we have our ups and downs and that we both still have some conflicting emotions about what we've been through, but I will always love you Luna" Lincoln hugs her back.

Luna sheds some tears and hugs him back and kisses his forehead. "I love you so much Lincoln, always!"

They both stay like this and feel as if some memories are coming back to them, memories of when they were really young and both of them would be there for each other. Lincoln would be there to show Luna she wasn't alone in being talentless and Luna would be there to keep him company and make him happy. Both of them the secret son and mom bond and the ones who shared the special sibling bond.

The rest of the family are watching this by the doorway. They always knew that Lincoln and Luna's bond was strong and it was only getting stronger everyday through whatever conflicts they all face, these two will stand out and stand united against all odds. They have each other's backs just as long as the bond lives on. Always!

_To be continued_ …..

**A/N: I would like to thank JMbuilder for the idea of making Lincoln go through his past times with Luna, you rock man. And I would also like to thank avenger44 for the idea of adding Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan into the mix, but some of you Loud House Fans know her only as QT Brownie. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/15/20 – 5/16/20.**


	319. Ch319 Albert WillardPop-pop

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 319: Albert Willard/Pop-pop.**

(_May 29. Spellman Estate_.)

Neil's car comes back to the house, and with him is none other than the old man who is depicted as still the grandfather to Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily. Albert Willard, also known to them as Pop-pop. Neil and Albert get out of the car and they see Lincoln waiting for them by the Great Gate. "Alright Albert, we're here now" said Neil.

"Hey Pop-pop!" He then races towards him and they hug.

"Hey there kiddo" replied Pop-pop. "Nice to see my awesome and better looking look alike still with that snow white cap on the mountain. So what's the big woof around here? Also, where the heck was Myrtle and the other seniors? I didn't see them when I woke up, just saw Neil waiting outside the Retirement home."

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, that's the big surprise Pop-pop." He then hands him a blind fold. "Please put this on Pop-pop. I swear it's gonna be awesome for you."

Pop-pop chuckles. "Well, it is my birthday and I can only assume you got something planned for me, let's do it then!" Pop-pop puts on the blindfold, Lincoln then holds his hand.

"Keep holding onto my hand Pop-pop" said Lincoln, he then steadily and gently leads Pop-pop through the Great Gate and its portal, with Neil following behind.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Neil as they pass on through.

(_Wherever they are_.)

They then come out of the portal and Pop-pop can tell he can feel some nice cool breeze in the wind and he can smell. Firepower? "Lincoln, are we on the Royal Fortress? Or are we in that big ship you and Linka command?"

Neil and Lincoln chuckle. "Not even close Pop-pop. Also, you can remove the blindfold now" replied Lincoln, as he back off a bit to give Pop-pop some space to see this.

Pop-pop does so and is shocked at what he sees. "Happy Birthday Pop-pop/Albert!" Pop-pop looks around and he sees all of his friends, family, along with the Rosato's and the Spellman's and of course the staff and residents of Sunset Canyon.

But what shocks the now 86 year old man, is the venue they're in. "What the heck?" It was the old military base he trained in. Fort Michigan-Forte. The place where he trained and became the soldier and then naval officer he was from before.

He looks around and he sees some officers, troops and some old time war friends who salute to him. He recognized each one of his old pals, his old pals from his army and navy days. "Ha! No way! This is my surprise! This is …. This is just, wow!" Pop-pop then looks to Lincoln. "You did all of this?"

Lincoln nods. "I thought it would be nice to celebrate you party here, the place where you became the soldier and shared all of your finest memories." Lincoln then looks around. "I thought it would be a good idea to do it on the ship you served, but I found out it sank last year due to an earthquake which caused one of the cranes to topple over it and resulting in it sinking, so this was the plan B."

Deep down, Albert thought he could've done this on the ship as well. "Lincoln, this is alright. Even though it's not the ship I served on, having it here where I started on who I am, is better than anything I could ask for! Thank you Lincoln."

Lincoln sheds some tears and he hugs Pop-pop. "Happy 86th Birthday Pop-pop!"

"Thanks Lincoln" replied Pop-pop, then the rest of the family joins in. Leni, Luna, Linka and Lily. Myrtle, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn Sr and Rita and of course, Pop-pop's sister Ruth also joins in. They were all there to celebrate with him on this day.

They then break the group hug. "No then, let's get this party started!" said Pop-pop. They all cheer and some troops fire in the air with their rifles as the signal that it was party time.

Through the whole thing, Pop-pop has the best time of his life. He does enjoy the food, spicy and full of flavor was what he likes and of course he does fart after eating and his signature words after that. "Who stepped on a frog?" In which they all chuckle, his old army friends find this as funny as old times.

Albert then helps take down the piñata which was in the form of Boomer for some reason, to which a lot of them laugh as it breaks and releases candy. Boomer however is not amused by this. "Really? Really guys?"

Pop-pop has some nice talk with his old navy pals. All seven of them. There is Macho Marcus Mallory, Harpoon Harry Harrison Horner, Deckman Derrick Dillinger Davidson, Sea Shank Shawn Shellby, Mass mate Monte Mollergey, Watcher Walter Willington Jr and Anchor manner Alfred Arlston. And along with Albert Willard, the man with many hardcore names, they are known as the Easy Escalation Eight of the Battleship Eagleheart. It was not easy for them to find these elderly veteran men.

Pop-pop spends some dancing moments with his sweet heart Myrtle and even shows some of his dance moves on the dance floor, takes to the stage and goes saxophone on the place and finally he grabs a skateboard and shows them that he may be 86, but he still can bust a move!

It even turns into a contest to see who can last longer on the mechanical bull ride, Peter Sharp vs Albert Willard. "Let's see who can last the longest. They didn't call me the buffalo battler for nothing back in the Wild West, and I sure as hell did battle buffalos, and bison, and bulls, and El Chupacabra."

Pop-pop snickers. "Well, if I can recall back in my days. They called me the great white shark of thrashing and bashing, the tank driver of the steel road, the strong man of the ship of ships and the old man with the guts of steel and the energy of a rhino!" Everyone else stays silent hearing Albert just say that.

Peter however is confused. "Okay, so I guess I can respect that, and also a bit confused by that."

They both go one at a time, Peter Sharp lasts for only ten minutes, but Pop-pop rode the mechanical bull like a boss and lasted 5 minutes more longer than him, this makes them all cheer and leaves Peter Sharp at a loss for words.

"God damn Albert, now you just earned all of my respect. Sure wish there was someone like you back in my days, you might last longer on a mad Bison" chuckled Peter.

Pop-pop chuckles as he holds on tight. "I guess riding on an angry great white was worth it!" They all stop cheering and look to him in shock. "Just ask me pals, they saw me do it!" Then Pop-pop is tossed off and he lands on Boomer. "Thanks for the safe."

"No … Problem" said Boomer as he cringes under the weight of the old man.

Then Lincoln then has an idea and whispers to Sergei and Leon, then he calls out to Pop-pop. "Hey Pop-pop, you ready for something fun?"

Pop-pop gets up after the whole, mechanical bull ride. "Whatever it is, I am up for it. So bring it!"

"Okay then!" Lincoln then looks to the garage doors. "Bring it out boys!"

The doors open and coming out, is a World War 2, Sherman Easy Eight Tank. Pop-pop goes jaws dropped and so does Lana.

"Looks like the big surprise is out" chuckled Linka.

Pop-pop goes over to the tank. "Wow, this is … What the heck? What is this for sport?"

Leon comes out of the tank's driver's seat and then tosses him the keys, that's when Pop-pop realizes what this means and he looks to his grandson. "Go ahead Pop-pop, show us that you can still bust it in the tank!"

Pop-pop smiles and grabs a helmet and he hops into the tank. "Time to roll out!" He then starts the engine. "She sounds like she wants to go for an awesome ride!" He then kicks her into high gear and the Sherman Tank goes into full speed and drives along the large pavement testing road and he spins some donuts.

Martin chuckles. "Looks like the old man can bust it even in a tank!" Jack Cyber and Victor also found this impressive.

"How is he doing that?" asked Gyro. They all see Pop-pop, pop a wheelie on the tank. "How?!"

Rita chuckles. "You guys have no idea how skilled Pop-pop can be when it comes to driving, let it be a plane, tank or a car. Heck I can do the same thing as well." This concerns Lynn Sr, he thought he knew Rita and the things she can do. Some part of him felt like he doubts she did any of that.

The tank stops in front of Rita and Pop-pop comes out. "Hey Leon! Is this tank loaded for war?"

Leon chuckles. "That thing is armed with High Explosive rounds and we knew you might wanna try it, there's a targeting zone here where you can go blitz on them! But you're gonna need a loader!"

Pop-pop then look around amongst the crowd who can do it and he sees Linka. "You think you can do it Linka?"

Linka is shocked he would choose her, and she smiles. "Let's do this!" She's then handed a helmet and she puts it on and gets into the tank. "This isn't the first time I got to man the guns of something."

Pop-pop then looks to his daughter. "Rita, I'll be on the gun and we need a driver to do some hit and run!"

Rita is stunned and smiles. She's then handed a helmet. "Oh heck yeah!" Pop-pop helps her get onto the tank and she gets into the driver's seat. "Feels like old times Pop-pop!"

"When I brought you to a base and you would impress everyone with your driving skills! Sure does bring back some old times!" said Pop-pop. "Now, let's punch it!" The Sherman Tank hits full throttle and drives off to the targeting zone which isn't far from the party so everyone can watch.

"Nail it in guys!" said Lana.

"Show those dummies whose boss!" said Lynn Jr.

"You got this Pop-pop!" cheered Leni.

Lynn Sr is speechless and just watches as his wife, Rita is driving a military class weapon and doing it with such ease, he didn't even had the guts to drive vanzilla until he was 17.

Sergei then looks at some old records to the base. "Says here that Rita learned how to drive a tank when she was 14." They all look to him shocked.

Everyone watches as they annihilate the target dummies while driving through, it looked like they were a war matching based team in that thing. Luna did recalls what Pop-pop said earlier when he went into the tank. '_Roll out? I think I got me a song idea_!' Everyone cheers them on and so do Albert's old war friends.

Eventually the tank did run out of fuel and they had to bail out. "Well, that was the best dang thing I have ever done and I thought sky diving and taking down marines in paintball war was the best thing, but driving a beast of a tank and firing her gun. Now that beats it all!" Pop-pop climbs out of the Sherman Tank along with Rita and Linka.

"Woo! Now that was exhilarating! Really dos bring back some good old memories!" said Rita as she hands the helmet back to Neil.

Linka also hands her dad the helmet. "Not as sophisticated as an Odin, or a Thor or even a Siege Tank. But it was pretty cool, or better yet awesome!"

For the rest of the party, Albert spends it with the rest of his friend's but mostly his family. The Louds, and Lincoln, Leni and Luna and of course Lily decided to let share the old things they once did with him.

Pop-pop did enjoy driving in a tank with Rita. So that was a good start.

Added some spice into the food with Lynn Sr.

Shared some chatter and gossip with Lori.

Talked about fashion advice with Leni.

Rocked out to some awesome music with Luna.

Laughed at some jokes with Luan.

Played some sports with Lynn Junior.

Played some dancing games with Lincoln and Linka.

Listened to some poems from Lucy.

Fixed the Mark V tank with Lana.

Pretended with some playtime with Lola.

Discussed some real talk with Lisa.

And finally Pop-pop enjoyed making Lily laugh, he was glad he could do this with all of them on his 86th Birthday.

Then Lincoln and Jordan came up to Pop-pop and presented him an invitation. "What's this?"

"Pop-pop, we would like to invite you to come and see the first ever Regal Academy vs Ever After High Dragon Games at the World of Ever After, which starts tomorrow and continues on Sunday" replied Lincoln.

"We even handed some invites to the rest of the louds and of course to Myrtle, they deserved to come and see it as well" replied Jordan.

Pop-pop looks to the invite and he sees the rest of the family also have the same thing. Pop-pop then looks to his grandson and his girlfriend. "Thanks you two, my first time to go to another world and it's going to be a sport, and it's about dragons too! Heck yeah I'm going." He then hugs them both and they hug him back.

Lincoln was glad Pop-pop was going to attend and watch him and Linka do the first performance. Neil and Gyro smile seeing this. "You made the right call to invite the old man into the dragon games, Lincoln and Linka need all the support they can get to do this performance in front of everyone, but we all know they've got this" said Gyro.

"Of course it's the right choice" replied Neil. "Heck I even gave one to Loni so he can be there to cheer Linka on."

"Okay everyone!" yelled Gwen. "Time for the cake!" They all head back to the table of food and they all notice the food got many.

They all see spaghetti and meatballs, shrimp cocktails, cocktail weenies, burgers, fried, hotdogs, lobster claws, crab legs, friend oysters, fried chicken, spicy chicken necks and wings, potato salad, bacon and egg sandwiches, meatball subs, pizza, steaks, ribs, lamb chops, pork chops, ten different kinds of dipping sauce, a cheese and chocolate fountain, lots of drinks and of course the one thing that would make this Birthday party the best, the four layered chocolate, vanilla and fudge cake.

They all look in awe at the food, well mostly the cake and the louds as well as Luna, Leni and Lily had to control their love for chocolate.

Neil looks to Sergei and Victor who were wearing chef hats and aprons. "You sneaky, cooking, Russian bastards!" chuckled Neil. Even Leon snickers at this.

"What can we say man, we have the same Real time Russian Cooking minds within us" said Sergei.

"And when we come together in the kitchen, then the fire ignites and we make the party look like a freaking buffet!" said Victor.

"Sure wish I was there to help out" said Lynn Sr.

"Sorry dude, but when Sergei and I work in the kitchen together, we take things seriously and focus on the task at hand and at full throttle and with good tastes!" said Victor.

"Like cooking in the middle of a free for all tank war within the landscapes of a wrecked Stalingrad" replied Sergei as he looks to the distance and recalls his old days.

Victor has no clue how to even respond to what he just said. "Umm, yeah. Let's go with that."

Lynn Sr wanted to say something, but he knows that these two guys seem to be more pro than him. Rita then calms her husband and they go over to Pop-pop and the others.

Pop-pop then goes over to the cake and he looks at the candles all lit up for him. They all start singing "_Happy Birthday to him._" As if in slow motion, Albert looks around and sees everyone was there, all of them. His friends, his family and his loved ones, he even sees Lucy holding the picture of Albert's mom, Harriet Willard.

Albert was happy, happy for all of this. He then smiles as he sees his grandkids all singing the song for him, and of course Luna is on guitar leading the song.

Pop-pop has never felt happier and proud at what things have happened. Sure the loud family might not be as big as it used to be like before, but even though three of his grandkids were no longer amongst the house of noise and chaos, they were still family and so were the people who were part of all this. There was no other moment in his life, than the one he's in right now.

Pop-pop then blows out the candles and they all cheer for him. Pop-pop was happy that they were all here, all of them for this. There was nothing in this world that can beat what his extended family can do, and he was looking forward to doing this again next year, and spending time with all of them. For as long as he lived.

_"Happy Birthday Pop-pop, Happy Birthday Albert Willard."_

**A/N: And truly a happy birthday to Pop-pop. There is also a Pop-pop/albert birthday in A Sparking Relationship as well. I thought this was a good idea, since I got the news about a tragic incident. It was also a bit tough for me to come up with some cool and awesome names for Albert's old war navy friends, kinda like Mr. Krabs in SpongeBob, anyone here remember that episode? Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/17/20.**

** _R.I.P – Frederick Charles Willard (Voice of Albert/Pop-pop) – September 18, 1933 – May 15, 2020._ "Blast some paintballs onto those marines up there, so long you old coot."**


	320. Ch320 Dragon Games part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 320: Dragon Games! Part 1.**

(_The World of Ever After High_.)

The date is now May 30, and the time is a brisk and eventful morning and lots of people and beings are making their way through the great gate and some Guardian made portals, from Phyrra, Charmcaster, Raven (Teen Titans) and Gyro.

Many from far and wide have come to see this first time interdimensional sports to see who has the better dragon riders.

Neil then leaps off of his office balcony and lands onto the ground. He then looks around and sees the guests coming. "Damn, look at this, there is a lot of people coming in!"

Friends and family from Royal Woods, Monster High, Equestria, the Koprulu Sector and of course he sees the members of the Dragonflights.

"True" said Giles as he stands next to Neil. "We haven't had a crowd this big in ….. Well, never before. Even on the Legacy Day Bookball games, we've never had a big crowd."

Lynn Jr stops and goes to him. "Did you just say Bookball?"

Neil sighs. "Oh dear, hello Lynn Loud Junior. Yes he said Bookball and it is a sport similar to football, only the ball is the book and at most times our opponents are the Giants from Beanstalk High and they are literally giants."

"Our star player of course was Daring Charming, but he saw potential inside of one certain girl, so now Cerise Hood is our star player and she still is" replied Cerise.

"LJ! Come on, let's get to those good seats!" Lynn Sr calls out to her.

"Comin dad!" She then looks to Neil and Giles. "Thanks for the info guys!" Lynn Jr races off to her family.

Neil and Giles just watch her leave. "You think she might want to participate in our sport or have Royal Woods High School go against us on Bookball?" asked Neil.

"Those odds are possible, but the chances of Royal Woods beating us at Bookball would be impossible unless they have some fairytale like traits to participate and beat us. But let's not get to that" replied Giles. He then sees some people that Neil might now. "And I do believe we have some very powerful guests." Neil turns around and is a bit shocked to them finally here.

Queen Alexstrasza along with her fellow dragon aspects approach him. "Greetings Deathwing, it is good to see you once again."

"And good to see you once again your majesty, but note that Deathwing is currently inactive and it is just me in control and out on the open, Neil A. Spellman" replied Neil. "The very same person who still harbors the destroyer."

"Pardon for that, but I am more accustomed to referring to my old associate and former member of the Dragonflights, is he still within you and fearing us?" asked Alexstrasza, her voice sounding concerned.

Neil looks into his inner thoughts. '_Hey! You in there big guy?!_' "** _Tell her I am not here! Now leave me alone!_ **"

Neil then goes back to reality and looks to the dragon queen. "Oh, well he's in here. Just doesn't wanna come out. You know how he is." Niel chuckles nervously.

Alexstrasza sighs. "Very well then, I hoped we could talk and perhaps find some common ground into bringing him back into the order. But I will accept his decision of secluding himself deep into exile."

"Let us not get to that your majesty" said Giles. "This is about the dragon games and I know that you and your people are here to see which school has the better dragon riders and to see how well they can cooperate with said dragons."

"True, and we all look forward to seeing which school is superior with the dragon games" replied Alexstrasza. "Also, i brought someone else with me to come and watch this event. I do believe you know him, or better yet have heard of him." She then looks to the portal Gyro made and who they see shocks Neil to his core.

"No freaking way!"

Coming through the portal being accompanied by Genn Greymane and Valeera Sanguinar is the man who is in charge of maintaining the peace between the Alliance and the Horde, High King of the Alliance and King of Stormwind, Anduin Llane Wrynn. "Greetings Mr. Spellman, but I do recall from the Guardian that you harbor the dragon known as Deathwing, I also got the same information from one of my advisors, Wrathion."

Neil looks to Wrathion who waves and then he looks back to the high king. "Yes, it is true that Deathwing is still within me, but poses no threat to the realms unless my family is being threatened." Neil then gets nervous and shakes the man's hand. "It is a true honor to meet you in person for the first time your majesty, "

"The honor is all mine, I understand from what I heard that you and your children as well as some others that you are all a group of heroes who are trying their best to maintain the pace in the realms" said Anduin. "That I can fully respect and I appreciate the help in the hunt for Sylvanas Windrunner."

"United, we can stand against evil and hunt down the banshee queen who would dare break the pact and threaten the meaning of all life, I intend to make sure we hunt her down and make her pay for burning Teldrassil" said Neil. "We can't make promises that we will be able to find her, but you can be damn sure we will try our hardest to stop her and put an end to her little crusade against all things living." Neil then chuckles. "Wow! And I thought my son Lincoln is the one who is supposed to do the motivational speeches."

Anduin chuckles. "As you appreciate with what your son is capable of, as my father was proud of the choices I made. You remind me of Varian now that I see it."

"Thank you your majesty, also I suggest you get to your seats along with you associates, the games will commence in an hour" replied Neil.

"Very well then" Anduin, Greymane, Valeera and Wrathion along with Queen Alexstrasza and her aspects all head off to the Dragon arena. Neil and Giles watch them leave and standing next to them now is Gyro.

"You brought the king here didn't you?" asked Neil.

"He wanted to know more about this place and you guys, he heard about it from Wrathion" replied Gyro. "You know that grandson of yours cannot keep secrets from the high king."

Neil sighs. "Of course."

"So, where are the twins?" asked Gyro.

"They are both set and ready with their Netherdrakes at the dragon stable and they are going to show everyone just how skilled and linked they are with their dragon mounts" replied Giles.

"If I can recall, that Netherdrake mounts are not easy to find within Azeroth" replied Neil. "Unless you're willing to go time walking into the harsh desolated lands of Outland."

"Going through the burning crusade to find those rare and powerful beasts of dragons" said Gyro. "Though it is still unknown as to where the Nether dragons come from, either they are forged from the blighted power of DeathWing when he arrived on Draenor and laid his eggs or were they brought to Draenor during the Legions invasion and straight from the twisting Nether of the Nathrezim."

"That is an origin everyone will never know or even figure out" replied Neil.

Giles then looks to the portal. "And it seems our competition has arrived." Neil and Gyro also turn around and they see them.

Regal Academy, all the students with their magical armor, friends, teachers and with them their dragons as well as the Guardian Dragons. "They look like they are armed and ready to compete against us. Well, time to be hospitable and greet them." Neil, Giles and Gyro go over to greet them.

"Greetings and welcome to the world of Ever After and to Ever After High" said Neil. "It is good to see you all once again."

"And it is an honor to be here" replied Headmistress Cinderella. She then sees the people coming through the portals. "And I see we have many guests here to come and see this and my, what a crowd."

"All of them are either friends from other realms or high ranking members of the Immortal council and the multiverse alliance" replied Gyro. He then sees the students who still be participating for the Dragon Games. Rose Cinderella, Hawk Snow white, Travis Beast, Ling-Ling Ironfan, Astoria Rapunzel, Joy LeFrog, Odette Swan, Gerald Ugly duckling, Violet Ogre and Finn Whale, and of course they have their dragons with them and their enchanted armor.

Neil and Giles recall the students they have that will compete against them. Raven Queen, Apple White, Darling Charming, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Poppy O'Hair, Maddeline Hatter, Vicky Broomstick, Melody Piper and Duchess Swan. "Well, you all look well and ready" said Neil.

"We are ready to bring home honor and glory to Regal Academy and all dragon riders there" said Hawk with motivation. "And also see how well Ever After High is with their dragons." The others also agree.

"But mostly just victory to prove that we have better dragon riders" said Professor Beast.

"But, this is about respect between both schools and to show honor" replied Professor Rapunzel.

"I don't quite see it, since Professor Beast here is trying to see who is better" replied Giles.

"Oh, don't mind him" said Cinderella. "He's just like that, always trying to see whose better as usual. But I do wanna know, how is Vicky Broomstick doing?" All of the Regal Academy people wanna know how the former villainess is doing in this school.

"She's doing fantastic!" said Neil. "Her grades are good, mostly onto evil based classes, such as Home Evilnomics, History of Evil Spells, Bewitching song, Hexonomics and Spells, Hexes and General Villainy. She is a dang good Grade-A student!"

"And let us not forget, she is also an ace in Advanced Dragon Training" replied Giles. "And she is a part of the games and will be doing her best to show what she can do after training with her friends and Professor Evil Queen."

"Then we look forward to seeing how well Vicky is with her skills here!" said Astoria. The others also agreed, they wanna see how well this witch has progressed in this school.

Neil, Giles and Gyro chuckle. "Looks like we got ourselves some front line motivation within the ranks!"

Neil then speaks with the words of Deathwing. "** _Well then, let the Dragon Games begin._ **"

Then something large also comes out of the portal, they see a giant Black Dragon emerge. "Greetings to you all, I am the Dragon King of Regal Academy and I am here for the Dragon Games."

Neil and Giles look to the teachers. "What the hell is this?" asked Neil.

"Oh him?" said Travis. "The big guy is the dragon king from our world, he wants to be part of this. Well, not to compete, but only to watch how well Ever After High is."

"Indeed, and I am hoping they can give it they're all to impress me" replied the dragon king.

Neil and Giles look to each other and then to the large black dragon. "Looks like we're gonna need a bigger seat for this guy" said Giles.

"And I suggest we steer him clear of Alexstrasza the dragon queen" said Gyro. "I don't want a dragon who says he is a king to flirt with the aspect of life and queen of all dragons."

"Well, this day just got better" said Neil. "Let's get you all to the stables and ready yourselves for the dragon games to come!"

(_Ever After Dragon Arena_.)

"We are live here in Ever After for the second annual Dragon Games! And I am your host on the stadium grounds, _ Blondie Lockes _! We are all packing the stadium and a lot of people are showing signs of confidence and motivation, I can only see how much cheers there will be when the dragons all come out and show their stuff! The fans, the festival and of course, the Dragons! And we are happy to have some every powerful and iconic beings across the realms to be here!" The camera sees all the members of the people who are at the Royal Stands.

The Ever After High staff and Sally Whitemane, the Regal Academy teachers and the Dragon King, members of the Koprulu Sector, Gyro and the order of the Guardians and powerful and iconic representative members from Azeroth.

All the people in the stadium cheer. "I would also like to thank FutureTech for helping sponsor these games and providing the Burst Drones to act as the camera crew so everyone within the realms can see all of this on their screens! So stay tuned folks, because these dragon games are ones not to miss! And now I am giving this live feed to our guest commentators, Leon Davion Spellman, Sergei Davion Spellman and WWE commentator Bryon Saxton!"

"Thank you very much for that intro Miss Lockes" said Leon. He then looks to the camera. "Hello and welcome my friends from across the realms, I am Leon and with me is my good brother Sergei and special gust commentator of WWE Byron Saxton!"

"And it is a good day to see some dragons take flight and dominate the playing field!" said Sergei. "And also the skies!"

"This is my first time in another dimension and I am honored to be the commentator here!" said Byron. "This is awesome!"

"And it is awesome indeed! Now we're gonna lay down the things that will happen today on the first day of the two days of the Dragon Games!" said Leon. "Now on this day, we will first get an air show from our finest and youngest riders in history and after that is the big flight obstacle course to see how well they can handle their dragons through all the sharp turns and maneuvers. So I guess you can say it's a show of true skill, or the world's biggest pet show!"

Sergei and Byron look to him. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Leon stops chuckling. "No, no it is not. But afterwards we're going to have more to come, from flying skills, obstacle encounter, marksmanship traits and combat skills! There will be powerful judges who will be judging on how good they are, and they are members of the Dragonflights! The rest of the Dragon Games will be announced on the following day! Back to you Blondie Lockes!"

"Thank you, and as for the judges let's see who they are!" said Blondie Lockes and the Burst Drone Cameras redirect to the judges by the grand Aspect seats.

"We have th aspect of magic and the proud defender to the blue dragons of Northrend, Malygos!" The elven man shows his power of magic and into fireworks. "Wow! Now that is impressive!"

"Second we have the keeper of time and ardent defender to all Bronze Dragons of Kalimdor, Chromie!" The gnome waves to everyone. Yeah, her human form is a gnome. "She may be small but she is dangerous!"

"And finally, the final judge to the dragon games is the queen of all dragons on Azeroth and the life binder herself! Queen Alexstrasza!" Alexstrasza stands up and she sends a bolt of flame into the sky that explodes and makes the symbol of the Dragonflights. "Wow! She looks like she's styled and professional enough to join, but she is a judge."

"And why did we choose them as the judges? Well who better to judge the dragon games, then dragons who have been around the creation for more than ten thousand years! And now back to you commentators!"

"Thank you very much there Blondie Lockes." replied Byron Saxton. "And now I think it's time to see who will be the ones competing for today's games!"

They then see that both doors open from opposing sides and coming out are the five team members and their dragons.

Ever After High: Maddeline Hatter, Melody Piper, Holly O'Hair, Poppy O'Hair and Ashlynn Ella.

Regal Academy: Joy LeFrog, Odette Swan, Gerald Ugly duckling, Violet Ogre and Finn Whale.

Everyone cheers for the arrival of the teams. "Why is there a whale?" asked Byron.

"He's a student, get over it man" replied Sergei. "And now it's time for the temporary queen of Ever After to begin the Dragon Games!"

Sally Whitemane then stands up from her throne and looks upon everyone. "Let this be the day to start a new era to the realms and to the great sport of this realm and beyond! I hereby declare these Dragon Games, to commence!" She strikes her staff to the ground and it sends a bolt of light energy that explodes into fireworks, and then two shadowy dragons come out of the light fireworks and they dive down and land onto the area.

"And it looks like the air show is about to begin!" said Blondie Lockes.

The Regal Academy students are shocked to see the 12 year old twins of the Royal Defenders on Dragons they have never seen before.

Lincoln looks to his twin. "You ready for this sis?"

Linka looks around and sees all of their friends and family cheering them on. "As ready as we'll ever be!"

They then look to they're Netherdrakes who were born ready. "Let's fly!" They take off with one big wing gust and take to the skies. Everyone looks in awe at how skilled these kids are with their powerful drakes.

Lincoln and Linka create currents of shadow fire while they barrel role in the sky, they then drag the fire behind them and it turns into the symbol of Deathwing as they trail off.

They then dive bomb and send bolts of shadow fire to the ground, the shadow fire bounces off the ground and comes back to them, they're drakes blast the fire and it creates an explosion in which they fly through unharmed.

They then fly together into the sky and hold hands, they then jump off their dragons and dive bomb towards the ground and with speed and precision Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross are able to get to them on time before they even hit the ground. Now that is heart stunning!

And finally, they fly at opposing sides and then charge at each other at full speed. They create airings of fire in which they pass through and they slightly miss each other and high five in midflight. They then take to the skies once again and send a barrage of fire onto the clouds and then they drop back down and land near the judges, they all look to the clouds and see that it has formed the shape of Azeroth and its regions.

Now that was enough to make the judges look in awe and shock. Everyone cheers at the show.

"That's my grandkids!" said Pop-pop.

"Now that was awesome!" said Jordan.

"Well, that's what I call a stunning aerial show and from the youngest riders across the realms" said Sergei.

"Good show you two, dang good show!" said Byron Saxton.

"And with that said and done, let's see how well the students can fair with today's Dragon Games obstacle course!" said Leon.

Gyro uses his magic and the obstacle course appears onto the area and they begin.

First up: Maneuvering.

Gerald and Odette with their dragons fly and pass through the hoops of fire as they also get somewhat smaller, then they bypass some large coned obstacle courses coming out of the ground and finally they glide underneath some poles until they reach the landing zone.

"Now that is incredible and no mistakes!" said Leon.

"Now let's see how Regal Academy fairs" said Byron.

Holly and Poppy high five and they fly and barrel roll at full speed with their dragons and then switch sides and even pass through the hoops again, they then do some barrel roles as they pass by all of the ground surfacing coned obstacles and then they glide steadily underneath the poles, though Poppy and her dragon are doing it upside down, and they land right next to Odette and Gerald who are stunned at what they just did.

Everyone and the judge's claps and cheers at what they did, and the Regal Academy people are at a loss for words, they can perform some aerial tricks as they go by?!

"Wow! That was, kinda stunning" said Byron Saxton.

"Well, they were trained by the very best in Dragon Games. The great and powerful Professor Evil Queen, one of the old guard to the old Dragon Games" replied Sergei.

Next up, flying skills.

Maddeline Hatter takes off to the skies with her dragon all while wonderlandishly giggling and they do some barrel roles and tactical dragon flight skills that some have never seen, she flies upside down, backwards, through the 4th wall, glides near the ground and then she has a tea party on her dragon.

Everyone has no clue what the heck is even going on and how is she doing that?! Next up is Joy LeFrog, with her dragon they also do some oddball flying and she turns into a frog and they manage to fly through without her even falling off, from dive bombing, more barrel roles and in a way it looks like bull riding, Joy maintains her posture and sticks to her dragon, even as a frog.

"Okay, so is this about flying or circus themed flight?" asked Leon.

"Seems a bit of both, and I have to admit this is very funny" replied Sergei.

"Let's see how they're skills in marksman ship is" said Byron Saxton.

Finn Whale showcases with his dragon and they have to knock out the many targets, some on the ground, moving and in the air, and also in the air are moving as well.

"This is not gonna be a walk in the park" said Blondie Lockes. "There are some targets he must not take down, the blue marked targets must not be hit, and the red ones are the targets!"

Finn's dragon with his instructions manage to take down all targets without even burning the blue ones, they do bounce off and almost hit the staff who are watching but Neil deflects them and so does Gyro. "You might wanna be careful where you aim kid."

This is embarrassing.

Ashlynn and her dragon are up next and they are able to blast all the targets even the moving ones with precision, she is good with a bow and arrow and her dragon knows how to observe and aim true.

"Ever After High is doing impressive work, this could be a shows topping win for the school" said Leon.

"And the crowds are loving this, they are skilled at dragon riding and training" said Byron Saxton.

"We still have one more thing to see if they are as good as they are, the combat training!" said Sergei. "And some of you are all wondering how this works, well I will let Blondie Lockes tell you all! Blondie."

"Thank you very much Sergei" replied Blondie Lockes. "Now the rules are simple, sword, shield and a dragon by your side. The arena will be infested with Lava Spawns and some Zerglings, the rider has to cooperate with their dragon and learn to tag team when they face both melee and range enemies, and they have some health bars on the screen and have to make sure they do not take any damage, the rider and dragon with the least taken damage wins!"

"Then let's get to it people!" said Byron Saxton. "Man this is awesome! I now love dragons!"

Charmcaster gets onto the field and she summons some lava spawns straight out of the Firelands from Azeroth, then Neil gives the signal and Zagara unleashes some Zerglings, they are genetically modified straight from StarCraft 2 Heart of the Swarm, now that is dangerous and thank you Abathur!

First up, Violet Ogre and her dragon, she is armed with an axe and a shield and he dragon prepares for battle.

They both fight with might and charge into the Frey, though they have taken some damage they stand strong and manage to slaughter through the melee and ranged enemies. They walk out and only too 9 percent damage, it was mostly from the lava spawns.

Up next is Melody Piper, she strokes her dragon and they both know what to do. They then see the enemies being summoned, Melody Piper taps her foot as if she is imagining she is hearing a musical beat and her dragon is moving its tail side to side also imagining some music. All of the students of Ever After High know what this is, it's time for Melody and her dragon to move and groove to combat!

Armed with just a sword and shield and her dragon with her they bust some dance moves and dodge all the attacks. Melody goes melee dance with her sword on the Zerglings and her dragon dodges and grooves and blasts the Lava Spawns. Everyone is stunned at this, she is turning this into a dance floor and her health bar along with her dragon is still alright!

In the end, Melody stands tall with her dragon as they both high five amongst the remains of their enemies.

Neil drops his mug and Gyro drops his pretzel and pretty much everyone is amazed, mostly the students and staff from Regal Academy.

"How did she even do that?!" asked Professor Beast.

"We're allowed to dance while fighting?" asked Odette.

Then Professor Evil Queen passes by them. "That's because I know my students I understand what they are capable of and motivate them to use their talents, skills and traits so they can add it up and improve their training, each of them has their own thing and none of them are the same, and that's what makes my team special. We have our own way to impress and win."

The Regal Academy kids look to Professor Beast, who always tells them to follow his instructions and do it right. "What? We have to go by the book." This was not looking good for Regal Academy.

Everyone cheers at Melody Piper and her dancing combat, or should we say dance fight!

"Now that's how it's done, music to my ears!" cheered Luna.

"She has got to visit and tag team with us with our songs!" said Sam.

Alexstrasza and the other two dragon aspect judges talk this through and they know that the winners will be revealed on the following day. "It seems that both sides have shown greatness in their skills of the first round of the games and we are truly impressed, but it looks as if Ever After is showing true potential with their personal traits when it comes to proving who they are and what they can do, even with dragons. We shall announce the winners on the last day of the games, tomorrow."

The Burst Drones then look back to the Commentators. "And with that being said, looks like the opening games are done and we're all gonna be looking forward to the Dragon Games Ball tournament tomorrow!" said Leon.

"We can only imagine who is going to win these games and who will bring home glory and possibly bragging right sto their school and world!" said Sergei.

"And now that this is done until tomorrow, we're gonna go back to Blondie Lockes!" said Byron Saxton.

"Thank you Byron. Well, looks like Ever After High might score it today, but who knows what will happen on tomorrows games, will Ever After High regain they're pedestal and win it all or will Regal Academy rise up from the ashes and prove us all they are better, find out next time on the Ever After High vs Regal Academy Dragon Games! I am Blondie Lockes and we are signing off! Enjoy the festival everyone!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: First day, looking good and it is awesome to make this. I haven't made something this intense in a long while and stay tuned for the next chapter of the Dragon Games and who knows who will win. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/18/20.**


	321. Ch321 Dragon Games part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 221: Dragon Games! part 2.**

(_The World of Ever After High_.)

"It is a beautiful day once again my fellow fairytale and dimensional friends! We are back and it is the second day of the annual Dragon Games and also the finals to this school vs school battle of greatness! And I am your reporter on the stands Blondie Lockes, and this is the Dragon Games!"

Everyone cheers for this is the second and the last round for both schools, this is pretty much the start of the school vs school games of the year until they make it official for next year where they might add more.

"And of course, we have our commentators, Leon Davion Spellman, Sergei Dragunov Spellman and WWE commentator Bryon Saxton!"

"And a great day to start this next round to the dragon games Blondie Lockes, everyone here is stoked and locked and loaded for this next and final event!" said Leon.

"And to think, we'd have more than just two, but it seems we got only the dragon skills and the Dragon Games Ball tournament, and that one starts today!" said Sergei.

"I'm still stoked about all of this, I mean we have the festival, the events, and the interdimensional guests and of course the games that make it all happen. We are live to the millions and millions of people watching this all from their own homes from across the realms and I'll tell you that things from the last event yesterday Ever After High showed skills and lit the place on fire, but not literally" said Byron Saxton.

"True, if this all goes down and the people love it then it's only a matter of time before the ESPN we all know and love will expand and begin the project of the first ever interdimensional ESPN system which means there will be games and tournaments and all kinds of sports from across the cosmos and into one big paper-view!" said Leon.

"Well then, let's hope this does work and we can all see the future look bright. Now we're gonna need a full layout of the Dragon Games Ball tournament and what is needed to do and not do. Blondie Lockes, all your from here on out" said Sergei.

"Thank you very much boys, I myself am excited for this big event. But now it's time to tell you all about the Dragon Games Ball tournament. Five members on both teams, if one is injured they may be replaced via tag team from their other benched teammates, both teams have the goals which will score it big if they can get there, the ball itself can generate only 10 points to help score it for the team. Think of this as football but with a tad bit of video games into it. Why? Well, there will be these floating hologram crystals, the red crystal create 25 points, while the blue ones will generate 50 points, but the headmaster has decided to add a rare gold crystal that can give 100 points! They have to get they're ball into one of those crystals scattered all over the playing field. The gold crystal of course is rare and will spawn anywhere at random, so be ever watchful for it, also you can pile up the crystal scores onto the ball for some more points, so mix 25 and 50 or even add more than 50 and look for 100 and above!"

"The enemy team can take the ball from their enemy and use it to score for their team, flying will be of necessary and dodging, blocking and high speed precision as well. No magic or firepower or any form of weapons are needed for this game, both teams will be given three warning should they use any form of the following, if they're warnings are all out, then the team is disqualified giving the other team the automatic victory. Now, as I said earlier, take the ball, snag some points, defend your goals, score it big, don't cheat and the team with the most points wins it! Now, let's get these ball games started folks!"

Everyone cheers and they all see the teams on the field, the five ones from the last game and the five other ones take the field. And who are on the field? Let's see who they are.

Regal Academy's best fliers: Rose Cinderella, Hawk Snow white, Astoria Rapunzel, LingLing Ironfan and Travis Beast.

Ever After High's experienced fliers: Raven Queen, Apple White, Darling Charming, Vicky Broomstick and Duchess Swan.

"Wow! Looks like both teams have put their best players onto the field, let's see who scores it for their team and their school and possibly their world!" said Leon.

"Let it begin man!" cheered Byron Saxton.

Coach Gingerbread man stands in the middle and is dressed as the referee. "Ready?" Both sides are on their dragons and set and ready to take off. "And begin!" He throws the ball into the air and he blows his whistle.

Apple and Rose go after the ball with their dragons at full speed, they both are closing in on it and ….. Apple White has got the ball! She then dives back down and joins up with Vicky and Duchess and they fly off.

They see a blue crystal. "Go for it, we got your back!" said Vicky. She then blocks Travis who is coming in to grab the ball.

Apple passes though the crystal and they get 50 points. "Yes! Maybe we can get some more!" Apple then sees a red crystal and she flies towards it, but Astoria gets in the way.

So Apple and her dragon believe it was time. Apple jumps off her dragon with the ball and her dragon flies underneath Astoria and her dragon. Apple then lands onto Astoria's dragon and walks by. "Excuse me."

"What the heck?" replied Astoria in shock. Apple then leaps off the dragon and lands onto her dragon and they reach the red crystal and gain 25 added points to the ball.

"Woo! 75 points! This could work!" said Apple as she flies by LingLing Ironfan. But the Asian girl flies over her and take the ball.

"I'll be taking that from you, thank you very much!" LingLing then flies towards the opposing side, but she's being blocked by Darling and Raven. She then flies in between them but her ball is snagged by a fly by from Vicky Broomstick.

"And the ball is mine!" Vicky then sees the patterns and has an idea. "Take it!" Vicky tosses the ball over to Raven, she gets the idea and tosses it to Apple, Apple flies by Astoria and Travis and she tosses it to Darling who then tosses it to Duchess and then she passes through a blur crystal giving the ball added 50 and she throws it to Apple, and it misses the hands of Rose and Apple catches it and bank shots it into the goal!

**Ever After High: 125.**

Everyone cheers for that win. "Now things are really scoring it big for us!" cheered Blondie Lockes.

They then see the ball tossed into the air once again and this time Hawk has the ball. "Got it, yes!" He then flies by Apple and Darling and then he passes by the red crystal. "Oh yeah! 25 points bit still good enough!" He then sees the blue crystal and is feeling determined he can snag some points. But Duchess flies by and takes the ball from him.

"You shouldn't get over confident boy!" Duchess on her Dragonhawk, fly through to another red crystal generating 25 more points, she then barrel rolls past LingLing and Travis and flies above Rose and she tosses the ball and it passes through a blue crystal gaining 50 more points and Darling catches it.

"Nice on Duchess, that gives us 100 points if we cans core it again!" Darling then flies to the enemy's goal but she sees LingLing is blocking her, and to her sides are Astoria and Rose. Darling then tosses the ball. "Heads up!"

Raven catches the ball and makes her way to the goal and she fake tosses it to Apple who then tosses it to Duchess who then let's Vicky snag the ball and then fly behind LingLing and tosses it into the goal and scores for the team!

**Ever After High: 225.**

The crowd goes wild over this score and this game, they are owning it to Regal Academy. Professor Beast and some of their teammate don't even know what just happened. "We're getting beaten out there, we need a replacement!" He then sees Astoria. "Astoria, let Odette Swann take your place."

"What?" said Astoria. "But I can do this."

"We need to try a different tactic, perhaps she can help us score it big for the team, we need elegance and brains out there" replied Professor Beast.

Astoria knows he is right. She then gets off her dragon. "Okay then coach." She then sees Odette. "Show them how graceful you can be Odette, and win this one."

"You got it!" Odette gets onto the dragon and takes off. The next round begins and the ball is tossed into the air and this time Odette manages to grab it before Duchess does.

Odette then swoops down and dodges Apple and Raven and she passes through a blue crystal. "50 points!" She then jumps off her dragon and passes through the red crystal and then lands back as her dragon comes around. "And now that's 75 points!" She then continues maneuvering through the other riders and then flies upwards instead of going to the goal.

"What on earth is Odette doing?" asked Leon.

"No clue, but her form is amazing!" replied Sergei.

Odette then dices back and passes by Apple and Darling and then barrel rolls past Duchess, she then tosses the ball to Rose and she makes the score into the goal. "Yes!"

**Regal Academy: 75.**

"Now that is a good comeback for Regal Academy" said Byron Saxton.

"The crowd is impressed at how fast and tactical Odette was out there, very impressive" said Sergei.

"But they are a long way to reaching higher than Ever After High" said Leon.

The ball is tossed once again and it bounces off of Travis's head. "Ow!" And it lands in the hands of LingLing.

"Got it!" She flies around and passes through 2 blue crystals while evading Vicky and Apple. She then flies underneath Darling and snags onto the red crystal. "That makes it 125 points!" She tosses the ball onto Rose who manages to catch it before Raven does. "Score it Rose!" cheered Odette.

Rose flies around and manages to bypass Apple and Raven, but she then accidently flies upside down and she collides with Darling Charming, Darling is then knocked off her dragon.

Duchess swoops in to try and catch her, but misses. Vicky flies in time to catch Darling but the sudden landing also causes the dragon to lose control and then they crash onto the ground, but at the same Rose flies towards the red crystal adding 25 points and she slips up and tosses the ball into the goal.

**Regal Academy: 225.**

"Regal Academy and Ever After are now tied in the score, only one can come out and make the win from this!" said Leon.

"But it looks like we got some injury on the field" said Sergei.

Neil jumps off his seat and flies down onto the field and some medic crew arrive as well. Lincoln and Linka fly down with their Netherdrakes and they check on the dragon.

"She's fine" replied Linka. "Not badly hurt, and can still fly."

Neil goes over to the two girls. "You two alright?"

Darling gets up. "I'm fine, not like last time." She then helps Vicky get up, but then she goes back down.

"Okay, I think I got hurt" replied Vicky. They see that her right leg is badly injured from the fall.

"Sorry kid, you're gonna have to get yourself patched up" said Neil.

The Regal Academy students fly down to see the commotion. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Vicky!"

"No problem" replied Vicky as she's being carried away. "I know you didn't mean it, and it looks like your clumsiness helped you once again" chuckled Vicky. She's then being carried away with her bronze drake worried, but Linka calms the beast down.

The Regal Academy team were worried about this and what has happened, they know Rose didn't mean it. "Now that was unexpected but also smart move Rose" said Professor Beast.

"But Professor, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just slipped up from catching the ball" replied Rose with concern.

"Still, it was pretty impressive" replied Professor Beast.

"Impressive?!" they all see a very angry Neil. "What made you think she should be proud of that?! I know what Rose did was a total accident and I can accept that, but to the fact that you treat it as if it was some kind of strategic move makes it personal!"

"Easy now, I was just saying how great she was out there" said Professor Beast. "No need to get physical, also aren't there supposed to be physical contact in a sports like this?"

Neil looks to him in utter disbelief, Giles sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose and Professor Evil Queen is furious. "You did not read the manual of rules?!"

"I just went along with what the whole thing stood for, we have physical and magic controversies at Regal Academy" replied Professor Beast. This makes everyone gasp and all cameras on the elderly Fairytale professor.

Coach Gingerbread man blows the whistle. "Regal Academy has been given a warning!" They see the warning points to Regal Academy has been executed, which means they have two warnings left.

"What?! But we didn't do anything wrong!" said Professor Beast.

Giles comes down with the help of Wrathion. "Rose Cinderella made a mistake and yes it was an accident, but to the fact the coach deems it a worthy play and sees it as a proud method, that doesn't make it even an accident anymore and now counts it as a foul play. Which means Rose Cinderella is disqualified from the game."

Rose is shocked, but she walks off. "It's okay, I understand. I know it wasn't my fault, but if our coach sees it as an action he approves, then I don't wanna be part of this." Hawk and the others also understand.

Headmistress Cinderella is saddened and angered by this and she looks to Professor Beast. "We are having a discussion about this when we return to Regal Academy." Professor Beast didn't know what he even did wrong, he's just an old dragon trainer who sticks with old traditions and his old ways.

The three judges were now talking to each other, about the situation of Regal Academy.

Neil calms down. "This is about to get serious." He goes to Professor Evil Queen. "Send in last games player."

Evil Queen smiles. "With pleasure." She then looks to the other students on the team. "Melody Piper, it's your time."

Melody nods and with her dragon they head to the field, also replacing for Rose Cinderella is Astoria.

"It appears Ever After High is bringing in one of the best fliers and combatants from the last game! One thing we Ever After High students know, is that when Melody is in the zone, she gets into the zone and she is ready to drop the beat and win it!" said Blondie.

"Regal Academy could be in trouble!" said Leon.

"And it looks like the headmaster is not returning to his seat, he looks like he's going to be observing the whole playing field from the coaches sector" said Sergei.

"This just got personal, has Regal Academy have no shame?" said Byron Saxton.

"Only one can imagine what they could be thinking and shudders about it" replied Sergei.

"Let's get this game on people!" said Leon.

The ball is tossed into the air and Odette catches it, but then Duchess flies by with great speed and throws it through the blue crystal, and that makes it 50 points.

Apple catches the ball and tosses it through a red crystal adding 25 points and then Raven catches it and barrel roles past Odette, Travis, Hawk and LingLing and she throws it to Darling.

Darling catches the ball and she makes her way to another red crystal and she also barely misses Astoria, the points are now 125.

Darling tosses the ball into the air only for it to be caught by Travis, but the ball gets snatched by Melody Piper, who is wearing her headset and grooving to some beats, her dragon is also wearing headsets.

She can't hear a thing and is smoothly flying and dodging everyone else. She then flies around and then takes to the sky and then dives back down, and she passes through a blue crystal and another crystal that spawned out of nowhere.

"Gold Crystal!" yelled Blondie.

Melody then opens her eyes and sees the gold colored ball. "Whoa! I guess that makes it 275 points. Cool!" She then grooves past LingLing who tries to get the ball form her, but she manages to pass by her and then fly by Astoria and Hawk and then she jumps off her dragon while her dragon flies beneath Travis and she jumps off and her dragon catches her.

"A nice move! And right from Duchess from earlier!" said Byron Saxton.

Melody then tosses the ball to Raven, she tosses the ball to Darling, she barrel roles and flies by Astoria and tosses it to Duchess, she flies upside down and fake tosses the ball to the goal and it's caught by Apple, she flies by Hawk and Odette and tosses it to Melody.

They then see that Melody is next to the goal and …… Score!"

**Ever After High: 500.**

**Regal Academy: 225.**

The crowd goes wild.

"Ever After High wins! Ever After High Wins! Ever After High beat Regal Academy!" yelled Leon.

"Oh. My. God! No freaking way!" said Sergei.

"That was awesome! Incredible! The moves and the teamwork! What the heck?!" said Byron Saxton.

"That's how it's done! Ever After Style!" cheered Professor Evil Queen.

"Yes! Eat on it!" yelled Neil. "WE freaking won!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!" yelled Giles and Wrathion. Neil and Evil Queen, look to the both of them confused.

"Guys, this isn't soccer" chuckled Neil.

Melody and her dragon land down and so do the others and they all gather to the team and congratulate them all. Regal Academy does the honorable thing and also congratulates them and once again apologizes for injuring one of their own. Professor Beast just stands there, no clue as to what just happened.

They soon get to the awarding ceremony. Queen Alexstrasza presents the medals for the ones who won the first day competition. Okay, so Ever After High won it all. Not through the knowing of the filed, they won through the training and understanding of their Professor Evil Queen.

"And to the winners of the Dragon Games Ball Tournament, I present to them an Azurite Elemental Dragon key stone." They all look to the Azerite stone that is in the shape of a dragon. "This will provide many benefits to empower your dragons should trouble come to this world and it can also serve as a powerful shield to the entire land."

Professor Evil Queen lets the team lift the trophy and it glows with the mark of the Dragonflight and everyone cheers.

Professor Beast is busy being talked to by the rest of the staff and his grandson Travis about his words. Headmistress Cinderella sees Neil and goes to him. "Mr. Spellman, I must apologize for the actions of words from Professor Beast, he's not the type to keep up with change and would rather stick to his old ways, which we are still trying to sort out."

Neil chuckles. "And that gives me all the reason not to host the next Dragon Games at Regal Academy." The others also hear this.

"What?" asked the Dragon King in shock. "We may have made some small mistakes, but I assure you we can establish new benefits to our dragon games sir."

"No." They see Queen Alexstrasza go to them. "After what we saw, even we see the mistakes and actions of Regal Academy. Spellman has given the control of the sport over to myself and to the order of the Dragonflight and he has shown that Regal Academy is not worthy to host the next Dragon Games. Instead it will be hosted on Azeroth, to show the rest of the world how superior and responsible Dragon training can be."

"That is, once we have taken down the Banshee Queen" replied Anduin.

"I will not endanger the students of Ever After High in Regal Academy and they're dangerous form of Dragon Games" replied Neil.

Headmistress Cinderella sighs. "We understand, and once again we apologize for what happened. IS Vicky alright?"

"She's doing fine" replied Professor Evil Queen. "She's over by with her friends and her crutches and she'll make a full recovery in one week, though I am offended by what happened and I shouldn't be because I used to be reckless and a cheater. But not anymore."

"You and your students are still welcome to enjoy the festival, but I suggest you keep the beast back home" said Neil.

"Before anymore trouble conjures up, a lot of people have heard what he said and I don't think they'd want him to stick around" said Gyro as he arrives.

"Understood" replied Professor Snow-white, the Dragon king helps escort the professor through the portal and make sure he stays back at Regal Academy.

Neil sighs. "Well, that happened, and thank goodness too!"

"And we are lucky all of that drama is over" replied Giles. "For now that is."

"True, just wait till next year" said Gyro. They then look to the fireworks and the cheering students.

"We came, we saw and we watched the games unfold!" said Leon. "This has been the first annual interdimensional viewing of the Dragon Games and there was more than just competition, there as drama! And right on the field!"

"And I thought WWE had drama and intensity, this sport coul literally start the future for ESPN and all other sports from across the cosmos!" said Byron Saxton.

"And we can only hope that does happen, after what happened today we are bound to see more than what we might see on the next dragon games and as it was announced by the Dragon Queen herself, it's going to be held in the World of Warcraft Azeroth!" said Sergei.

"And we are all looking forward to that, and to properly end this I'm Leon Davion Spellman, along with my co-hosts, Sergei Dragunov Spellman and Byron Saxton, down to you Blondie Lockes!" said Leon.

"Thank you very much fellow commentators." Blondie then looks to the camera. "It has been a dazzle with all that has happened here in the World of Ever After. We started the next generation of Dragon Games, we forged a new crew to compete, we conquered Regal Academy, we had some squabbles and till the next Dragon Games! I'm you're arena reporter Blondie Lockes, and I will see you all next time, not too hot and not too cold and feeling just right! So long folks!"

(_End Scene_.)

(_Gender Bent world, somewhere at an old abandoned warehouse_.)

"We got everything set and ready bro, are we all good to make the move?"

"Almost. All we need now is the right time to make the right move and to my calculations it will be flawless, just as long as we stick to the plan and to the roles we have been assigned to."

"Well, whatever we have planned, I'm sure it'll be "_planningly_" successful! (Laughs.) Get it?"

"No time for your dumb puns dude, I just wanna know we can get our hands on em! Mostly to the hotty version of myself who's as cold as ice! Sure as heck we can get along real nicely! And she will love me!"

"Patience guys, we can only hope this will work. One wrong move and it could go wrong real fast, sigh. Also, keep your hormones in line. We know you like her, but now is not the time big brother."

"I wanna go in right now and take them down! Let's see how strong they are when they meet my lucky wrench!"

"Why don't you hush up and stick to the plan?! We cannot let this slip up!"

"We already have our targets bro's, all we gotta do now is take em down and make them pay for what they did to the original ones! Then we do what we do best, takeover everything! Loud House Style!"

"Yeah!"

Whoever these people are, and whatever they have planned cannot be good. But they are looking at the white board and their scheduled and timed plans of where they will be next. They even have photos that have been crossed out as targets to capture.

**The Louds**: _Rita, Lynn Sr, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa._

**Spellmans**: _Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Linka._

**Carmichael**: _Loni._

To be continued …..

**A/N: Till the next Dragon Games, and it seems like trouble is inbound and is ready to make their plan and attack. Who are they? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/18/20 – 5/19/20.**


	322. Ch322 Gender Bent Clones

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 222: Gender Bent Clones.**

**Be warned this could be Rated M. There will be some sexual parts and blood and gore. You have been warned.**

(_Planet Valhalla, Koprulu Sector_.)

They had just finished snuffing out a Hybrid invasion from stealing some Terran Dominion classified technology and it was not an easy battle. They had to send in all they got, including the Odin.

They brought in the whole team of the Royal Defenders in order to push the Hybrid off the planet and send them either running or get annihilated, and of course they also got some assistance from the Protoss who sent Fenix and Phasesmith Karax to assist.

Within one of the bases mecha facilities, Sam wakes up and feels this massive head ache. "Wha …. What the heck? What happened?" she slowly gets up and sees she is still in her Livewire form.

Sam then hears someone yelling and looks around. "Hey! What's going on in there?!" That was the voice of Neil and she can hear Jordan yelling and her Indoraptor roaring, she then sees the locked gate and some sparks coming from it. They were trying to break into the place to find out what's been happening.

Sam then sees she wasn't alone in the place. She sees Carol getting up using her rifle, Dana and Becky slowly trying to regain their composure. Sam sees Sunset pushing the pipes off of her and then she goes over to help Sam. "Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam still feels the headache. "What happened to us?"

Then the main gates are knocked down and they see the girls who are not looking so well. Victor goes over to Carol, Leon goes over to Dana and Martin goes over to Becky.

Neil goes over to Luna and sees she has some slight bruises on her. "Are you okay?"

Sunset nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then looks around and wonders what happened. "I don't know what happened to us dad, all I know is that we … We …. What were we doing here again?" Neil was getting concerned by this and then he looks around and sees Jordan and her Indoraptor scouting the place.

"Guys, where are the others?!" asked Jordan. It then hit them, Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Lori and Luan are missing. This sends them into panic, they look around and it looks like there was some struggling.

"W-Where the fuck are they?" asked Boomer, he then looks around with his flashlight.

Sam then regains herself with the help from her dad. "Easy there darling, easy. Don't push yourself, you seem hurt still" said Peter Sharp, as he helps Sam back on her feet.

Sam then recalls what happened. "We were attacked!" They all look to her in shock.

"Someone …… Some people ambushed us, all of us" said Dana as she gets up with Leon's help.

"We all came here ….. To … To see if there was any remaining Hybrid hiding in the facility" replied Carol as Victor helps her. "We got a transmission that … That someone saw a Hybrid Reaver come in here, but all we found …. Was that." They see her pointing to the damaged radio.

Martin goes over and scans the radio and sees no trace of fingerprints. "Someone set you guys up, someone came and ambushed you guys and kidnapped Lincoln, Linka, Luna, Leni, Lori and Luan."

This sent panic into Neil and Sunset and both felt like collapsing. "How? What? What is happening?!" said Neil as his eyes glow in fire, Deathwing is pissed off and is ready for a Cataclysm.

"They were smart enough to find a way in, during the Hybrid invasion and then sneak out" said Victor.

Jack Cyber then scans the room, and he looks to the closet. "There!" Martin goes over and opens the closet only to find it empty. Jack Cyber scans it. "Someone warped here through the closet door, it seems Chrono in nature, similar energy signatures as the chronosphere."

"Not possible!" said Penny. "No other world could have the capabilities of even matching the technology we have, it's next to nothing impossible!"

"The only dimension that could match the tech we have would have to be the Command and Conquer world" replied Victor. "But they don't have a Great Gate to make dimensional travel possible."

Carol then bandages her arm. "Then it has to be from one of the world's we went to, a world where a Great Gate has already been built, and the availability of a base, but then they would've broken in and then take control of the technology."

Neil then calms down. "Alright, alright. We need to calm down and gather ourselves." He then walks out of the place with the others following. "Martin, you and Victor start tracking down any chrono signatures that may have conjured up on the many worlds we went through. Penny, I want you to look for Tadashi Hamada and get whatever forces we got on the spot and ready for battle. Jack Cyber, head to Karazhan and inform the Guardian of what has happened!" Neil then looks to Leon, Sergei, Boomer, Sam, Carol, Sunset, Dana and Becky and the rest of the team. "I know you guys wanna be part of this and find our friends, family and loved ones. So let's go and start the search!"

They all agree and roll out. Sunset then goes to Neil. "Dad, mom and Timmy have to know and we have to tell the rest of the family what happened. They'll wanna help out to."

Neil understands. "Then make sure they get the message and tell them to suit up, we got work to do."

Neil then morphs his wings ready. "Dad, where are you going?" Neil looks to her and turns into Deathwing. "**To speak with the one person who could help find my children!**" He then takes off. "**Hollow**." He flies through space and warps into a portal.

Sunset then walks off to the great gate. '_I hope we can find them_!' She then passes through the portal and makes it back home.

(_Jennerit Empire_.)

DeathWing lands on top of the citadel and morphs into Neil, he then lands onto the balcony and sees Hollow meditating. "Hey! I need your help!"

"Lincoln and Luna are missing, I know" replied Hollow as he continues to focus. In front of him is his light saber.

"So, you think you can find them?" asked Neil. He then sees lots of Sith and Jedi images around them.

"Only the force, will tell me where they are" replied Hollow. "We must be patient, otherwise this won't work."

Neil sighs. "Very well them, I'm going to gather the swarm and get them ready for battle." Neil prepares to leave. "Contact me of you found them."

"Understood" replied Hollow who is still meditating. Neil then flies off and warps back to the Koprulu sector. Hollow goes into his thoughts. '_Where are you two? The force is being blocked by a rift in the void, I can only let you reveal yourselves in order to know where you all are_.'

(_Abandoned warehouse_.)

Lincoln opens his eyes and looks around. "What ……. What the hell? Where …… Where am …. Am i?" Lincoln sees he's still in his Freezer Burn attire. He then looks to his right and he sees some people tied up, it was Linka, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn Sr and Rita.

Lincoln is confused by this and looks to his left and he sees other people tied up on chairs. Luna, Leni and Loni. "What the?" He then looks to Luna who was waking up. "Luna? L-Luna?"

Linka also regains her vision. "What is happening? Why does my head hurt so much?" She then sees she's in her Shrike Sniper attire and her weapon is gone. She then sees Lincoln awake and looking to the tied up sisters and Loni. Linka goes wide eyed. "What?" She then sees the other Louds also tied up and slowly waking up. "No, no, no. No!"

"Hey sis" Linka stops and she looks in front of her is Luke, Luke Loud. "Glad you're awake."

Lincoln also sees him and is panicking. "No, No. It can't be!"

Both twins look around and they see that they are in an old warehouse that has been modified with some stolen tech. Some chamber tubes with blue liquid within, a small version of the Great Gate merged with some chrono technology, some food storage units and some control modules.

They then recall what had happened to them, and then they look around and see that they have returned! The Gender bent Louds have returned! Well, just the brother's, well some of them.

Levi is on his computer going through some files and is trying to hack, well trying.

Lexx and Leif are both looking at the weapon from Linka and ate trying to tinker with it, but they can't break into its systems. "How the heck am I supposed to break into this thing!" complained Leif.

Lars is sitting in front of an unconscious and still tied up Lucy, and is writing a poem.

Boy Lynn Loud Junior is trying to use the Shredder Blaster but he doesn't know how to use it or even break into its systems. "Stupid thing!" He punches it, but he hurts his hand. "Ow!"

Lane is going through all the Quinn equipment Luan had brought with her during the mission and he tires out some of the deadly trap based weapons. "This looks cool, and a bit dangerous."

Loki is on his phone and is taking selfies with an unconscious Lori/Volcana. He then posts it. "Nice."

And then there is Luke, he looks to his sister and pets her head. She struggles to break free. "Hey boys, little sister is awake." They all approach her.

"Hey sis, you're looking a bit in shape. Looks like that lame hero stuff toughened you up" said Boy Lynn.

"Hey Linka, long time no see" replied Lars.

"We missed you sis, what have you been up to lately?" asked Leif.

"Looks like someone isn't looking as "White" as she normally is!" joked Lane.

"How? What the? When? I thought you all died!" said Linka. Linka knows about I.M.P, she read it from the files and didn't tell anyone and was okay with it.

Loki then sees Lori waking up. "Aww, the hotty is awake and you look as hot as usual in that nice tight suit babe."

"Big mistake calling me that!" Lori is in full anger and uses her volcanic powers, but they don't work. "What the?! What is happening?!"

Luna also sees this and then she sees Lincoln with some blood trickling from his head, and he looks to her with worry. "Lincoln!" She tries to summon ice, or at least summon Lucius. "What?! No! What the hell is going on?!"

"That is the result of my latest invention. Stasis prism cuss, I was able to steal some technology from FutureTech's base here and built my own kind of inventions, these cuffs are placed onto all of you and is capable of draining stamina and enhanced powers. So you can all try and summon planes, lava, fire, ice or whatever is concocted into your DNA, but it won't work. You all won't be able to take us down as long as I have control" replied Levi as he comes down from the large computer consoles.

"You sick and twisted genius of a monster!" yelled Lisa.

"Look who's talking" chuckled Levi. "And in a matter of minutes we will begin our new plan."

"What plan are you maniacs even doing?!" said Luan.

Lane then covers her mouth with a rubber chicken. "Easy there sweet cheeks, let's not go clucking over this!" He then laughs. "Hey Levi! Tell them the plan!"

"Certainly, none of them can escape or even try and break free. Also, our known location is well hidden and cloacked from the eyes of that advanced genius McKenzie, this GAP Generator system works wonders in stealth and we did an excellent job taking the tech" replied Levi. He then puts up what is on the screen. "As you should all know, we are not the Louds you remember. Levi, well the original Levi had a plan in case for an epidemic such as this should come up, and I think Lisa knows what this is."

Lisa is shocked at the revelation. "Clones! They're clones! The original Levi successfully made clones!"

"Bingo! Correct on that one, we are nothing more than just clones, with the recent memories of our original selves, the last thing we recall is getting our lives torn apart by four demons in the deserts of Nevada, we were wondering why our parents weren't cloned, and it seems original Levi had an explanation to that, they would serve incompetent and end up stopping us. So we decided not to cone them, or clone Loni. His kind hearted nature and stupidity would ruin everything. Now our whole plan was to capture all of you as our revenge, nothing beats it then to deal with the original and new family who brought the chaos to our separation to us. The louds and the Spellman's and sweet and innocent, dumb Loni as well, oh and Linka" replied Levi.

"It was not easy to get you guys, we had to figure out where you guys were and luckily none of you had any idea what happened or how some of you got here!" said Lexx. "Though, I think they deserve to know."

"We had it easy in taking down the louds" replied Lars. "Sports training, running a restaurant, writing an article for the gazette, attending a funeral, playing in the mud, practicing for a pageant and reading a math book in the backyard. You guys had no clue we were even there, though we had to make sure your Pokemon stayed sleeping."

"Loni was just walking down the street after he got off from work, so we just tackled him" replied Boy Lynn.

"But the best part had to be you guys!" Luke points the bat at Lincoln, Leni, Linka and Luna. "We had to sneak in through a portal and get your attention, best prank call ever!"

"Then we just waited and then we waited for you guys to setup the trap!" said Leif.

"EMP disrupters, weed killer, HEAT bomb, cryo grenade, stun grenade and along with the punch line!" chuckled Lane. "And when I meant punch line, I meant our bare hands and bats!"

Luke then goes over to Luna. "And I enjoyed putting you into that choke hold sweet thing!" He then strokes her hair aside, Luna glares at him. "Man, you are smoking hot! A shame I couldn't get that Sam chick, she hurts with those powers when I came near her, even if she's out cold she sparks!"

"Though, this dork was the hardest to take down." Boy Lynn points to Lincoln. "He got back up, and we had to knock him back down like five times. I did the finishing blow, your welcome."

"You are horrible, horrible boys!" yelled Rita.

"What kind of kids are you to do this?!" yelled Lynn Sr.

"Whoa! Easy there pop star, let's not get to dangerous otherwise we'll be the ones getting dangerous" said Luke.

"And here we are now!" said Loki. "Back in our world and our grand plan for revenge is inbound!"

Levi then puts up something on the screens. "As you all see, all these pods around the place are cloning chambers, which this is one of original Levi's secret labs. This is where we woke up and this is where we start our army."

Linka is stunned and so are the others. "Army?!"

"Precisely, our army." Levi then lets them see the clones still in incubation. "I am trying to get into FutureTech's systems into fast regeneration so I may clone them faster, but they have sturdy systems and will take me a long while to hack. But if I am successful into processing these clones faster, then we can enhance our other clones with the super powers you all had." He then has vials, with the DNA samples from Dana, Becky, Sam, Lori, Leni and Luna. "They will be given all the traits and powers they need to become an unstoppable force to take over, the multiverse!" Levi smiles deviously. "This is how Levi does his science!"

This was it, this is there plan. For interdimensional domination on every world known and unknown across the realms. "No! This is insane!" yelled Loni.

"Ugh, I liked you better when you were still stupid" said Lexx. "That Loni was tolerable to handle."

"Hey! He is not stupid!" yelled Leni.

"Man, we are killing it with this plan and the best part is that all these clones will have a programming that they can't counter and will be under our command and we can do whatever the hell we want!" said Loki.

"Soon, the whole of the realms will be ours!" said Lars.

Luke then looks to Linka who was in rage and in tears. "Aww, don't cry Linka. You can be part of this, well you'll be watching all of this from wherever we're gonna put you away." He then boops her nose. "Also, consider yourself disowned by us."

"You can't disown her! You're not even the originals, she already has a family!" yelled Lucy.

Lars then shoves one of his failed poems into Lucy's mouth. "Ugh! I liked you better when you were quiet." He then looks to Lucy. "But don't worry, when this is all over and we won. We can be together when we grow up, and maybe get vampire powers." Lucy tries to look away from him.

"Hey! Leave our sister alone!" yelled Lola.

"Pick on someone else you bullies!" yelled Lana.

"You guys are making a big mistake doing this! A big mistake!" yelled Lynn Jr as she struggles to break free from her cuffs.

But then her ponytail is pulled by boy Lynn. "You know, I thought I might like you. We could be the ultimate power couple in all of sports, but now that I see you." He looks to all of her. "You're weak, and you always will be." Lynn Jr growls and tries to break free from this evil.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" cried Linka.

"Easy now Linka" said Levi. "Just let it all comes down to this and perhaps you will be part of our new family and this new empire we will build."

"And now for what I have been wanting to do!" Luke goes over to Luna and he strokes her cheek and she tries to bite him.

"Touch me and you get frost bite!" yelled Luna.

Luke smirks. "Oh, a feisty one. Well, then let's make things easier on you. Lynn-sanity, now!"

"You got it!" Boy Lynn grabs Lincoln's chair and makes him face Luna, he then points a nail gun to Lincoln's head. This shocks all of them.

"Lincoln! No!" Luna tries to struggle. But Luke stops her.

"Let's make things easy, I get to touch you and do whatever I want with you, and we won't kill your brother. How does that sound?"

Luna is shocked at this sick and twisted offer, she then looks to Lincoln with tears and he has tears as well. "No Luna! Don't do it! Please!"

Luna swore to keep her brother safe, from anything and that she would give her life to ensue he would remain okay. She then looks down in sadness and cries. "Lincoln ….. I'm …. I'm sorry!"

Lincoln realizes what was going on. "No, no, no, no, no! No! Luna! No!"

Luke smirks as he sees Luna not resisting and surrenders. "Alright, this is gonna be good!" He then goes closer to Luna. He places his hands on her hips and then he inches his way to her stomach until he reaches her chest and copes both her breasts which are still covered by her unitard. "Oh wow! These are so real!"

Luna looks away in tears, trying to not enjoy this sick pleasure. "Just …. Just get i-it over with!"

Luke then licks her cheek. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this and soon so will you!" Luke slowly strips the suit line that is covering her chest. "A shame the original Luke isn't here to enjoy this! But I'll be sure he gets to see his clone succeed in what he couldn't!"

Lincoln tries to look away, but Lynn Jr makes him watch. "Hold it! You're going to watch as we break your favorite mommy sister!"

"Stop it!" yelled Lincoln.

Luke then looks to Levi. "Yo bro, don't you have any studies on human sex and stuff?"

Levi then looks through his files. "Indeed I do, though this study is meant for future purposes. But an early research couldn't hurt, also I would like to know what happens when you actually impregnate her." This puts dread on the faces of the louds and other Spellman's.

"Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Linka.

"No! Leave my little sister alone!" yelled Leni.

Lori then has an idea. "Do it to me! Not her! Leave her alone!"

"You're all monster! Stop!" yelled Rita.

Lucy looks to Lola, Lana and Lisa. "Look away! We have to look away!" They do as their told and they cry.

"No! Please!" yelled Lincoln as he struggles from his seat.

Luke then reveals her chest. "Wow! Now that is hot!" He then grabs them and looks to Luna with a sick and twisted look. Then he has another evil idea. "Hey boys, how about we all get a shot at the first Royal Defender!" Luna's go wide in horror, and so do the others.

"You mean you want us to dive in?! Wow! Now that is something I wanna be a part of!" said Lane. He then looks to Luan. "Meh, I can do her some other time."

"I was thinking of Lori, but you make it sound better" said Loki. "Plus, if I can recall Luna seems way hotter than Leni and Lori."

"Oh yeah! Bro style line up! Loud House Style!" yelled Lynn Jr. "I may be 13, but I am so ready for an early virginity loss!"

"A chance to see what happen when one ice powered egg cell is impregnated by more than one sperm cell." Levi looks through his research. "Sounds like a theory I wish to see go through, let us proceed then."

"No! Stop it! Please! Not Luna!" yelled Lincoln.

"Not me" replied Lars. "I would rather wait for Lucy."

"She has ice powers, so does she have cold milk?" asked Leif.

"Sure as heck I wanna know about that one" said Lexx. "And if it is good, we can look for our baby brother Leon and see what he thinks!"

"Stop! No! Luna, don't! Please! She's my sister!" yelled Lincoln as he cries.

Luna then looks to Lincoln and sheds some tears. "Lincoln." The boy looks to his crying sister. "Don't …. Don't look, I …. I don't want you ….. To see this, as long as you're alright. That's all that matters."

Lincoln just looks in horror as his sister is about to get raped by these sick and twisted boys. "Luna … Luna."

Luke then unzips his pants. "I am so jonesin' for a bonesin'!"

Something inside of Lincoln clicks, a part of him he's been holding back. Something, dark. "STOP IT! LUNA!" the whole building shakes.

All the lights in the place are shut off, the power has been turned down.

Somewhere else, Hollow sense something and his eyes open. "Found you!" He then throws his lightsaber out of the room and it flies off, he then goes to the communication room to call for the others.

The boy louds look around and wanna know what's going on, some of them are panicking. "Levi, what the hell is going on?!" asked Loki.

"Looks like things just got dark, as if what we were going to do was gonna be dark enough!" joked Lane.

"We don't like this dark!" said Leif and Lexx.

"I like it" smiled Lars.

"Dude! Get these lights on so we can nail this bitch!" yelled Luke. "Also, I can't see anything. But I swear my underwear is down." upon hearing what Luke said did not make them feel better.

"Okay, Levi go and find out what's going on" said Boy Lynn. "And Luke, do not move! You move and bump into one of us, then it's going to get awkward real fast."

Levi tries to get his tablet on. "This is odd, it's not just the power. It seems like all forms of devices that run on electricity are offline. But how?"

Loki checks his phone. "I got nothing, my phone is dead!"

"Ours too" replied Lexx.

"You boys ….. Made a big …. Mistake!" said Luna, she may not see what was going on. But she knows what happened and who did it.

Just then some red light shines onto them. "Nice, we got some light. So let's find that circuit breaker and get things back online" said Loki.

Luke looks down. "Oh, I still got my underwear on. Thank goodness, and it won't be awkward anymore. Plus this red light will make things even hotter than before." He then goes over to Luna. "Now, where did we left off ice-ice baby girl?"

"Good job with the light Levi, now it'll be less dark than our thoughts!" joked Lane.

"That …. That is not me." Levi points to a red glowing stick, and it's searing with sparks and is right next to Luna. The figure makes Luke back away in fear.

The figure then uses his glowing sword to break the cuffs of Luna and she falls to the ground with tears. The figure goes over to her and helps her with her suit back on to cover her chest. Luna looks to him. "Th-Thank you bro …. Thank you."

The figure then wipes away her tears and kisses her forehead. "What matters ……. What matters is that this family is safe." He then looks to the Loud boys. "And secured!" The glowing sword is actually a light saber and then it turns into the very same one Kylo Red uses.

They then see who the figure was. His Freezer Burn suit is now black, he has a hood on and his eyes are glowing searing red and looking fierce. "You're all going to pay for this!"

The Louds are shocked and confused by this. "Lincoln?"

And it was Lincoln, but he's not using the kind of force he once did during his training with Hollow. This Lincoln, is dark. The Dark Side of the Force! Lincoln looks to the boys and growls. "My hatred is only going to make me stronger."

"What the heck is going on Levi?" asked Loki. He then grabs a crowbar.

"I …. I …. I don't know! This is new to me! I don't know what is going on or what is happening to him!" replied Levi as he backs away.

"Well, he doesn't seem dangerous!" Boy Lynn charges at him, but then he misses and Lincoln slices off his left arm.

They all look in shock at what just happened. Luna then gets up and regains her powers. "Things are about to go below zero!" She slams her fist into the ground and the floor is now ice, making some of them slip.

Lincoln tosses the Sith light saber and it breaks the stasis cuffs of the others, which means their free and have their powers back.

Luan gets up and points a gun at Lane. "Sorry but not sorry freak!" She shoots it and Lance covers his face, but it was just one of those fake guns with a bang sign on it.

"What the heck was that?" then Luan points it to his stomach and shoots the sign and it pierces Lane, the gender bent comedian falls to his knees and sees the blood coming from his gut.

Luan looks down to him. "There is nothing funny about what you were going to do!" She then throws a pie to his face, but it contains acid and melts his face. Luan then kicks him away and he cries in pain.

Lori sees Loki and summons a lava claw to pull him to her. "Please! Can we talk about this?!"

Lori's eyes turn to fire. "No!" She then summons a lava sword and she cuts his head off, then she uses the lava hand to literally crush his remaining body.

Lars panics and tries to run for it, but then he's hit in the back of the head by a shovel, when he gets up he sees Lucy looming over him. "You. Are. Sick!" She then uses the shovel's sharp end and impales his chest, letting blood seep out, then she pushes harder and with one last stomp with her foot his heart is crushed by the shovel and he dies.

Lynn Sr and Rita help free the twins who are still weak. They are horrified to see firsthand what they can all do on their own when it comes to beating villains, or better yet killing them.

Leif and Lexx charge at the parents and the twins with crowbars, but then vines wrap around them and they are stuck to the ground. Leni then summons some poison ivy leaves onto the vines and they make the male twins itchy.

Then Linka comes into view and looks to the twins. "Linka, please!" cried Leif.

"Save us!" cried Lexx.

Linka sheds some tears. "You two ……. You two ….. Are not my family, not anymore!" She points her sniper rifle at the two of them, they then convert into a double barrel for either one and she fires a high velocity armor piercing round and she blasts their faces off, and she doesn't care about the blood on her. She's had so much blood from all she has killed, dubbed villains.

Linka looks to the louds. "Are you guys alright?"

Lynn Sr, Rita, Lana and Lola nod. "Yeah."

But then Linka dodges as she sensed the incoming robot claw, she then sees Levi controlling it. "I will not be stopped! The army will be made and you can't stop all the clones that will come for all of you!" He then laughs maniacally. But then his robot claw stops and looks to him. "What the?! What are you doing?! I command you to attack them!"

"Not this time!" said Lisa. She was able to find the remote and she hacks into it, she then uses the robot claw to knock him away. Levi gets up after crashing onto one of the clone vats. Lincoln uses the force to shatter the vat and unleash its toxic chemicals onto the 4 year old genius boy and he is vaporized by the chemicals. Lisa is shocked at what happened. "I did not anticipate that one."

Boy Lynn is slowly crawling away in pain and is bleeding. Then his foot is dragged back and he sees who was dragging him, it was his female counter part. Lynn Loud Junior. "You … You monster!"

Boy Lynn starts to shed tears. "I ….. I just ……. I just want my f-family back! Honest!"

Lynn Jr holds the bat tightly. "Yeah, after what you said about taking over things and trying to rape Luna. I don't think so!" She then strikes him down with the baseball bat on his arm, legs, chest and head.

She then looks down to see her work and Boy Lynn is now a mess, and is pleading for mercy. Lynn Jr picks him up. "Linc, heads up!" she tosses the boy to Lincoln.

Lincoln turns around and Boy Lynn lands straight onto the Sith light saber, straight through his body and below the right lung. Lincoln whispers. "You forced me to watch my sister getting fucked up! Let's see how you like dying slowly as your brother gets screwed!" He then kicks Boy Lynn off the saber and places him onto the ground and makes him watch.

Boy Lynn looks around. Lane is dead after an acidic pie, Leif and Lexx are now faceless and dead in the dirt, Levi has been vaporized by his own chemicals, Loki is … Well , what's left of him, Lars is on the ground with a shattered and bleeding chest and then he sees Luke, on the trying to find a way out of this.

Luke charges at Luna Frost, but she grabs his bat and then kicks him in the gut and high kicks him in the face. Luke falls to the ground, and tries to get back up, but his right hand is pierced by the red light saber. Luke screams in pain and sees the red eyed Lincoln looking to him in anger. "You sick perverted bastard."

Luna walks towards Luke, she places her right knee onto his back and her left foot onto his other hand and whispers. "You wanted to break me. Now I am going to break you!" Leni uses her vines to make sure Boy Lynn was watching this. "Looks like your bro is gonna watch you get fucked up!" Luke realized his mistake and tries to talk out of it.

"P-Please! We ….. We can work s-something out! Please!" He then sees Linka. "Linka! Linka! It's me, you're brother, Luke!"

Linka looks to him in anger. "I only have two brothers, five sisters and a brother figure, within Loni. You're a clone, you mean nothing to me!"

Luna then summons an ice spear. "This, is for hurting my family." She then pierces the ice spear through his butt, and she slowly pushes it with only one hand and then the other end comes out of his mouth with blood and some of his guts.

Boy Lynn cries seeing this. "No."

Luna lifts up the spear and she throws it with Luke still attached and it strikes onto the wall like a dart. The heroes, of Loud and Spellman's are now panting in anger.

Lincoln slowly walks towards Boy Lynn's motionless body with his red light saber dragging onto the ground. He then looks down onto the weeping clone. "Anything left to say?"

Boy Lynn looks up in anger and tears. "W-We'll be b-back! We a-always do!"

Lincoln is about to kill him, but Boy Lynn's head gets shot, Lincoln looks to Linka who was seething with rage. "They're monsters, cloned monsters!"

Leni then goes over to Loni who hugs her. "Are you okay Loni? Are you hurt?"

"A little sore, but not badly wounded" replied Loni. They then share a quick kiss. They then break the kiss and see Linka look at them with tears. She then runs towards them and Linka hugs Loni and Leni. "Don't cry Linka, it's all over now" said Loni.

"It's okay Linka, I'm here. I'm here. We're all safe now!" said Leni as she hugs her little sister.

Rita and Lynn Sr go to their kids and they all hug each other and cry. Lincoln looks to Lynn Jr. "Nice job with the heads up there, Lynn."

Lynn Jr smiles. "You look dangerous, and that's a good thing." Lynn then goes over to her family and hugs Lori and Luan.

Luna then goes over to Lincoln and hugs him. Lincoln's sith appearance fades and so do his red eyes and he was Freezer Burn once more, h then sheds some tears and embraces his sister. "He ….. He …… He was gonna …. Luna!"

Luna continues to hug and comfort her little brother. "It's alright now, it's gonna be okay. It's all over. We're fine, we're all safe now Liny! I'm safe, thanks to you." Lincoln continues to cry and hug Luna.

Just then the steel doors of the warehouse are busted open and the roof is punched with holes and the windows are also shattered and a strike team enters, led by Neil and the rest of the Royal Defenders.

"Kids!" yelled Neil and Gwen.

"Mom! Dad!" The Spellman kids run to their parents and hug them, they are then joined by Timmy, Duchess and Sunset.

Gyro, Wrathion, Martin and Victor looks to the place, they see the corpses and remains of the targets.

"So, it is true. The gender bents struck again, and it looks like things turned into pure fucking chaos real fast" said Gyro.

"How the hell did they come back?" asked Martin as he looks to the remains of Levi.

"Sir." They look to Loni. "They …. They're clones, they have more of them and I think they might have other places with cloning facilities, in this world. Levi said so, they were trying to make an army and infuse them the DNA of …… Of the Royal Defenders."

This shocks all of them. They look to the Louds, and the other Spellman hero kids and they nod. It is true.

"This …… This is troubling news" said Martin.

Victor goes to one of the pods and he sees the clone of Luke Loud. "And it looks like they might be ready for release." Gyro and Martin look to the clone. "We have to find these facilities and take them down."

Hollow then picks up his light saber and he looks to Lincoln who is hugging Luna. '_His hatred is strong, and so is his love. All hell could be broken loose should this kid unleash his full power_.' He then puts his light saber away. "Well, it seems we have a lot of work to do and starting with this one."

Luna breaks the hug with Lincoln and looks at all the pods. "Then they don't deserve to live!" She then summons an ice spear and she smites it to the ground. Ice spears then impale all the pods, killing the clones within.

Everyone is startled by this and also a bit scared, but Lincoln isn't. He goes over to Luna and holds her hand, also joining is Jordan and Sam.

"Luna, this …… This is just the beginning, the beginning of something evil" replied Lincoln. They all understand what he means. "And we have to hunt them, all of them!"

Luna smiles at her brother and then she sees the computer console that has a map of the locations, the others also see the map with the locations to all the facilities, they got their lead to all of them. Luna smirks. "Then let the hunt begin."

To be continued …..

**A/N: I thought that since Levi is smart he must've had a backup plan and that backup plan had to be clones, and they all have the same intentional mind as they're deceased originals. Also, I did warn that this was going to be Rate M. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**PM me, I think I have something to reveal to those who wish to know what I have planned soon, this chapter kinda woke me up a bit.**

**Date made: 5/20/20.**


	323. Ch323 Trying to stay Strong

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 323: Trying to stay strong**

(_Gender Bent Royal Woods_.)

The Aegis Battlecruiser is in the air and is deploying tons of aircraft and resources to all available assets on the ground, sea and air. Everyone on board is on high alert and are mobilizing all they have. They deploy crawlers, MCV's and Command Centers everywhere across the plant.

The one giving orders in the Aegis Battle Cruiser is Major Jordan Rosato and with her is her Indoraptor Dominic, they look to all the troops transmissions and what they're up to and coordinates their next attacks. She wants to check on her boyfriend Lincoln and her bestie Linka, but she has to do this job while they're healing. The Aegis needs it's commander, so the Major will do it and avenge what has happened to their hero allies, she wants to hunt all the loud boy clones and watch them burn.

Radars and all satellites are busy tracking and hacking. The Death Star and Starkiller base is next to the earth and sending all it has onto the planet. Along with them are the Golden Armada, the Tal'Darim Death fleet, The Purifiers, a massive Dominion fleet, the Zerg Swarm and Nova Corp, and for the first time in history the Clone Army from the Star Wars world Hollow went to also arrives to assist with some Jedi leading them.

They send a lot of their allies onto the planet's surface to begin leading their troops and weapons to hunt for any other cloning facilities. What facilities you may ask? The cloning facilities of the male Louds, all built and run by the deceased Levi Loud.

On board the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Darth Star. Neil and Hollow look out the window and they see everything they have coming down onto the plant and beginning their hunt.

"So, how are the kids doing?" asked Hollow.

"Still a mess" replied Neil, he then lights his hand on fire. "After what happened to Luna, Lincoln is becoming rather protective of her, and so are the others. None of them want to see their sister get tormented by that again, and to the fact Lincoln was almost scarred by something inappropriate. Everyone's a mess and so is this fucking world!"

Hollow sighs. "We are doing all we can to hunt down those who would try and take over the world, but after what they almost did to our team and the loud family, this is personal and the whole of the cosmos is waging war on them, before they can even muster their own forces to siege our worlds."

Neil then looks down. "Things aren't gonna be the same after this, we have to keep an eye on Lincoln and Luna. Both of them are scared and would rather not leave each other's side from what has almost happened, I …… I don't know what to do anymore. We weren't there to see what those monsters wanted to do to her!"

"But we have footage of the whole thing." they turn around and see Martin. "When Lincoln used the force to tear apart the whole warehouse, the cameras were left untouched and we have the footage of what happened and it is horrible."

Neil sighs. "Give me a copy and I'll look into it, I need to fuel my hatred and bring forth my own cataclysm to them, and get my rush back to commence my own hunt!"

Martin then hands him a USB. "Done, I knew you'd wanna see what happened and here it is. Let Gwen know, she may wanna see this and also be part of your hunt." Martin then goes through his tablet. "Do you guys wanna know what the reports from earth level is?"

Neil and Hollow nod. "Report Mr. McKenzie."

"Alright, so the ground forces have found 10 of Levi's cloning facilities, the naval division has found 8 cloning facilities and from the air force has bombarded 28 cloning facilities and Wrathion with the deep tunnel division found 4 cloning facilities, looks like they tried to hide beneath the earth as a backup plan. These are from across the world and it's still going, we haven't even fully cleared everything out." Martin then puts up some other reports. "Our tech division including Sombra, they have hacked into Levi's mainframe and servers and have found out that they have made multiple unholy projects, to either create cloned versions of the Royal Defenders or make robot versions, talk about sick and twisted Darkseid style shit. Also, some of our forces came under heavy fire, turns out some of the cloning facilities have some defenses set to take down any intruders, and luckily it doesn't target the air. Can't say much about our ground forces though."

"In each cloning facility, there are copies of the DNA samples from, Lori, Leni, Luna, Dana, Becky and Sam. They chose their DNA samples because they have proven to be the 1st superpowered heroines to the Royal Defenders and to Royal Woods, looks like each facility has a copy of the DNA and are trying to make the army faster, but it isn't possible since it'll be a long while before each clone reaches the age of either 15 and above."

"Levi is smart, can't he quicken their process or just replicate his siblings?" asked Hollow.

Martin chuckles. "Yeah, turns out he's not as smart as he is." He then looks into the files they got. "He was able to process cloning through embryo containers and pods, but he has no clue how to replicate his brothers, he's not that of a genius after all. That's why he tried yo hack into FutureTech, so he can read my work and all that I have made, including the cloning vats from where we clone Boomer, a lot."

"Sick, twisted, insane, crazy, and delusional and out of control, also pure evil and power hungry." Neil growls. "What else makes them sick and twisted?"

Martin didn't wanna do this, but he puts up a file. "They intended to try and clone Linka." That doesn't make things good and Neil's eyes glow like Deathwing's eyes. "But, as it turns out cloning her was not possible. It said in the files that when he tried to create a clone embryo of Linka, it failed every time. Linka's DNA is unique and cannot be engineered so easily, unless you got the power to genetically see it on a micro scale, like my methods and Abathur."

"So, that little bastard can clone his sick brother's, but he can't clone Linka. Good" replied Neil. Then there was one thing he needed to know. "And what of, Loni's home?"

Martin then puts up the file. "As it says, it is true, when Loni was taken away the cloned loud brothers took their revenge on him through the sickest way possible." Martin then looks to the image of a burnt house. "They burned Loni's adopted sister and father, their gone and there is nothing left of them but their charred remains. I am so sorry Neil, and to Loni as well. Victor is at the place and he says that it wasn't just the Carmichael house, a lot of houses from Loni and the loud brothers past has been burned down, we got a lot of dead families down there and all because of those clones and their evil deeds."

Neil slams his fist to the window. Hollow looks to him. "You are lucky that this glass is admantium forged, otherwise we'd be sucked into space by now." Neil then calms down and looks to Hollow and Martin.

Neil starts to shed some tears. "Loni has no family, their gone and he has no one left, except for us and Linka." He then looks to the gender bent earth. "What the hell do I do for him now? Leni is sorry for him and will want me to help the lad."

Hollow places his hand onto Neil's shoulder. "Do what you always do." Neil looks to the Sith Lord. "Be the CPS man that we all know and sorta hate, help the boy and bring him to a family that can keep him safe and are strong."

Neil thinks about it. "Okay, okay. Let's do this!" Neil then grabs his tablet and starts searching for any families in Royal Woods, the Royal Woods where he came from. He then looks to the image of the family in a group photo and looks sad. '_We're all healing, but also taking damage and we have to find a way out of this fucked up mess, before we all fall apart_.'

Hollow keeps looking to the gender bent earth. '_Lincoln's power seems to be stronger than that from Luna's. He let his anger and his hatred and love for his friends, family and his sister make him stronger. I fear he could be stronger than myself or even stronger than any wielder of the force. Perhaps when the time is right I will have him meet with the jedi, they could help him find his balance. Or, he already knows how to balance his strength within the force, only time can tell. And sure as hell I will be there to watch over the boy_.'

(_Royal Woods_.)

The whole town is just as normal as it is, though the Royal Defenders are barely letting themselves be seen. The only ones on patrol are Dana, Becky and Carol, Sam also is patrolling along with her father and Ember. Sienna Khan and her White Fang are also on high alert and patrolling. Sienna was told what happened and she is not happy at all.

Sam wishes to see how Luna is handling, but she'll check on her later. She knows that right now, Luna needs to be with her brother.

As for the louds and the Spellman's, they are all isolating themselves with their families, after what has happened they are all scarred and almost broken, but they are healing. Well, trying to heal.

(_The Loud house_.)

The louds are all doing what they can to be there for the ones who were almost abused by those evil clone loud boys.

Lori is in her room with Lola and Lana sitting on either side of her and they are laying down on her bed. The twins have their eyes closed and look like they have been crying a lot, Lori is just looking at the ceiling and after she makes a call to Bobby, who is inbound with Ronnie Anne and Sid. Larvesta is at her feet and is trying to keep her company, as well as Smoochum and Toxicroak.

Lynn Jr is in the backyard with her baseball bat in hand and is sitting next to Lucy, she sees that Lucy isn't making any poems and just leans her head onto Lynn Jr's shoulder. Tyrogue and Crobat watch over them from the roof.

Lisa is in her room and with her is Luan. Luan is polishing Mr. Coconuts and is looking through her old joke books and Mr. Mime comes in and gives them some cookies and milk. Lisa is busy going through all the cameras in the house and keeping an eye on everyone who is a bit depressed. Luan then sits next to Lisa and hugs her, Lisa hugs her back and cries.

Lynn Sr and Rita see this from all their kids, they then retreat to their bedroom and cry. They were saddened when the family was separated, but now they are in distress after what has happened to their children, what could've happened to Lori and Luan, or to Lucy, or Lynn Jr. They didn't want their kids to be hurt like that, it was wrong and heart breaking.

Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's, Hops, Izzy and Lucy's bats are all patrolling the house to check for suspicious people coming, they will not hesitate to attack, though they have to keep an eye out for Pop-pop and Myrtle, their coming to see what has happened to their grandkids.

(_Spellman Estate._)

The house to where the Spellman's reside is quiet. No music and no training. The whole estate is so quiet you might hear a pin drop.

Gwen is in the living room with Lily, she's teaching Lily how to write some words and she is progressing, though Lily looks to Gwen and sometimes ask. "Wher ouw family?"

Gwen sighs and hugs Lily. "They ….. They a …… They need some time to themselves, things aren't going great Lily, and I think they need to be in each other's company right now. Okay?" Lily nods and goes back to writing. Gwen then looks to the picture on the fireplace and she sees the portrait of all of them smiling and happy. She was wondering if they'll be like that again, one big happy family. '_We have to stay close and find some way to be the hero based family we once were, we have to stay strong. But in our own way_.'

At the front yard of the house, Sunset and Timmy are both sitting by the steps along with Absol, Arcanine, Sylveon, Garchomp and Loudred. "Sunset, what happens now?" asked Timmy.

Sunset then pulls her little brother closer to her. "I don't know any more Timmy, it's gonna take some time for all of us to try and ….. And get through what we all went through, all of us. We have to try and be strong little brother." The Pokémon's get closer to the two siblings and help keep them comforted.

Upstairs, Leni is comforting Loni. Loni is still crying after what had happened to the family who adopted him.

"Th-They're gone! They're gone! My sister and my dad! They're gone!" cried Loni.

Leni hugs him and rubs his hair, Roserade leaves the room to give them some alone time. Leni then kisses Loni's forehead. "Loni, my dad will help you. I know you liked being with the gender bent Carmichaels but I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened, it wasn't your fault and it never was."

Loni then calms down and looks to Leni. "Wh-What …. What do I do now? I have no place to go! No family left!"

Leni then kisses his cheek. "Like I said, my dad will …. He'll help you, we can find you a new family. But we have to make sure they can stay safe and make things alright, be strong okay and try and keep yourself together. Also, we're like your family, Linka, me and the others. We'll be there for you until we help you find the family you need."

Loni wipes away his tears and looks to Leni. "How … How are ….. How are you g-getting over what h-happened to all of u-us? How a-are you so strong?"

Leni then gives Loni a quick kiss. "Because I have been crying my entire life, ever since the whole bad luck fiasco. All I can do now …. Is to be strong and be the big sister who can help the others keep calm and stay strong as well. We're all in distress and I have to make sure we're all fine, otherwise we'll all end up spiraling into a dark home and never get out of it. We all need some closure and comfort and most of all, the light or better yet, someone who can be a figure for the others to look up to." Leni then hugs Loni. "I'll be that light and I'll make sure we're all held together, all of us."

Loni then kisses Leni again and she kisses him back, they continue to kiss passionately and Leni uses her vines to lock the door and close the window curtains and they both come together, she shows him how to be stronger and help him cope with what has happened and also help him find the light he needed and Loni has. Within Leni A. Spellman.

Meanwhile, Linka is in the basement sitting by herself. She looks onto her weapon and sheds some tears. '_I shot them, I shot Leif and Lexx and then I became angry and wanted them dead for what they were going to do with us! What has become of my old family? What have they done?!_'

"Linka?" The 12 year old girl looks to the stairs and she sees her sister Duchess Swan. Duchess comes down and sits next to Linka. "I can see that your still hurting, well I'm here and it's gonna be alright." Duchess then hugs Linka, Linka immediately hugs Duchess and cries.

Duchess is surprised by this, but she does her best to comfort her. "It's okay, we're fine. I'm here."

Linka continues to cry and hug Duchess. "They …. Th-They were …. Were trying to … To hurt us! Luna! L-Leni! Lincoln! T-They were ….. They were monsters!"

Duchess looks to Linka and hugs her tightly. "I know what you mean, and I really wish I can take this pain away from you. I really want to Linka, but we all have to find a way to get through to all of this once again and it's not going to be easy, not this time. But as long as we're there for each other, then everything will be alright."

Link continues to cry and hug Duchess and she tries to sooth her hurt little sister. "Do you want me to get Leni down here to talk to you? Do you need you're legal Guardian to help you?"

"N-No, she has to h-help Loni, he n-needs her. Loni …. His family! He needs help!" Linka cries once again. Duchess just hugs Linka, everyone in the family knows what happened to Loni's adopted father and brother, the gender bent Carmichael's and the many other former gender bent friends all gone, thankfully the gender bent Great Lake City was not touched. But Duchess knows that their dad, Neil can try and solve this problem. They know he will.

"We're all trying out best Linka, not our finest, but our best." Duchess rubs Linka's back, and kisses her forehead. "Stay strong Linka. Stay strong."

At the room of Lincoln/Freezer Burn and Luna/Luna Frost, it is empty. No one is in there, the room is empty and none of the things have been moved.

The instruments haven't been playing any music, the laptops are closed and turned off, the bed's look like they have been made nicely, there is no mess, the trash bins are empty and the phones have been left turned off and on the table, and the demon crown is asleep. The room is also kinda dark, except for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, well in the bathtub. Lincoln and Luna are in the large bathtub, covered in bubbles and with water and both of them leaning onto each other and looking at the wall, oh and they're both naked. But they're used to this, they have been for a long, long time since they were kids.

"Luna, are we going to be okay?" asked Lincoln.

"I …. I don't know any more little brother, after what has happened we're all gonna have to stand up tall and make a stand and be the strong family we once were. But it ain't gonna be easy when we face bad guys who wanna kill us or do something more perverted to us" replied Luna. Luna is in her Luna Frost form.

"Did you enjoy it?" Luna looks to her brother who was still looking to the wall. "Did you enjoy when that sick, twisted asshole touched you're chest? Please answer me Luna."

Luna sighs. "I've been touched by Sam once when we were alone, I ….. I tried my best to resist, but I'm 16 and things are changing." Luna then pulls her brother closer. "You know that, and I know that and pretty much everyone else does, so yes and no Lincoln. I somewhat liked it, but I didn't wanna enjoy it."

Lincoln then looks to Luna with tears in his eyes and he hugs his sister and rests his head onto her shoulder. Luna hugs him back and she rocks him back and forth. They don't say anything, they just needed this moment of peace and alone time, big sister and little brother.

"Luna, I wanna hunt them" said Lincoln as he hugs her.

"I wanna hunt them too, all of them, with no mercy and to watch as they beg for us to stop" replied Luna.

Lincoln and Luna's pupils turn red and then back to normal. "They can strike us down" said Luna.

"But we'll come back, stronger! Even Stronger!" replied Lincoln as he cries and gets a bit angry.

The water in the tub starts to form small ice patches and the shampoo and soap start to shake, they're combined emotions and sibling love was making the force within them stronger and making a certain Sith Lord sense it.

Soon, they're emotions calm down and their eyes are back to normal, the shaking stops and the ice patches melt away. Luna then breaks the hug with Lincoln and she smiles, Lincoln also smiles. "Are you ready for your graduation little bro?"

Lincoln smiles. "I am, and I know Jordan is and so is Linka, once she calms down and regains her old self." Lincoln then looks down in sadness. "I hope she's fine, even Loni."

Luna strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. "She will be, I know it. As for Loni, we have to help him find a family who we can keep an eye on, a family that can help him go through the hell he had seen and the suffering he had to endure."

Lincoln then has an idea. "I don't know if it is a good idea for Loni to be adopted by Leni's boss Mrs. Carmichael, but perhaps dad will find the answer. Until then Loni will have to stay with us, and I am glad Duchess is moving with us for the summer. It's gonna be awesome with Duchess around the house."

"Well, dad will probably find a family for Loni so maybe he will reconsider asking Ms. Carmichael into adopting Loni, but it's not gonna be easy" replied Luna. "And Duchess staying here is good, she ain't graduating from Ever After high just yet, and sure as heck it's gonna be smooth sailings for us this summer. But we will be facing some new stuff so let's try and keep it together."

Lincoln liked hearing those words, convincing words from the sister he cares for the most, the sister he looks up to and sees as a mother figure as he looks up to Gwen.

Luna changes back to her normal self and gets out of the bathtub she then brings her hand to Lincoln. "Come on bro, we don't wanna be pruney as we stay here for too long."

Lincoln smiles and he accepts her hand and he gets out of the bathtub, they then go for their towels and dry themselves.

Lincoln and Luna head back to the room and get changed, they didn't seem to mind changing in front of each other just like being naked in the bathtub together. They were used to it. They needed to go and check at how the others were doing, and see what they can do to help out. But when they tried to go to Leni's room they see Linka waiting outside.

"What are you doing out here sis?" asked Lincoln.

"I was gonna go and see how Loni and Leni were doing, but I think they have other plans in there" replied Linka.

Luna goes over to the door and sees it was locked. Lincoln and Luna realize what was happening. "Oh, okay then. We should give them some alone time" replied Luna.

Lincoln takes Linka's hand and smiles. Linka also smiles and they head downstairs, to see what the others were up to and see what they can do to help out or at least spend some time, they all could see that Lincoln and Luna are healed and back to themselves once again.

(_Skip, nighttime_.)

Loni is fast asleep in the guest room with some of his stuff that they were able to get from the remains of his adopted family's house. Sunset is sharing her room with Duchess and they are both watching something on the TV to pass the time. Timmy and Poof are talking to Cosmo and Wanda on the tablet and also to Timmy's mom Sasha and telling them what has happened and Lily is fast asleep as well.

Linka is in her room and is hugging Leni on her bed. Leni is trying her best to be the guardian Linka needs. She does her best to keep her calm and she does her best to help Linka, stay strong.

Lincoln is in his light blue pajamas and leaves the bathroom and he sees Luna in her large purple shirt and she pushes the button on the wall and they're bunk bed slides down and converts into one big bed.

"I thought this would be a good idea, so we can both be there for each other when either of us has a nightmare" Luna looks to Lincoln. "It also saves up the time to go back and forth on the ladder, is this okay Lincoln?"

Lincoln hugs Luna. "I'm fine with it sis, I'm okay with it!" Luna hugs Lincoln back and Absol and Loudred go to sleep onto the large Pokemon bed and with them is Luna's kwami Lucius.

Lincoln and Luna both tuck themselves in and embrace each other. Luna then turn into Luna Frost, but still in her pajamas and hugs her brother closer, she can generate warmth and keeps her bother from having cold nightmares while Lincoln does his best to comfort his big sister so she doesn't lose her cool in her sleep.

Both of them are back to normal, sorta. But both are deeply wounded within, and neither one wants to be apart after what they all have been through.

(_Neil's office_.)

Neil and Gwen look to the computer screen with tears in their eyes and Gwen covers her mouth. "Oh god!"

Neil then turns it off. "This ….. This has to end, we have to finish this new mission and put an end to this nightmare that almost costed this family."

Gwen looks to Neil and hugs him. "Whatever you have planned, I am in on it. I want these clones dead, all of them. They can't be allowed to live after what those clones almost did to them, we can't lose this fight and we can't be broken again."

Neil smiles. "We're strong in our own way and we will win this fight." Neil then pushes a button that says "** Operation Command and Conquer **" he then pushes another button that says "** Operation Domination **."

"The operations are set and soon we will end their cloned crusade, once and for all" said Neil. Gwen also agrees to this and they know FutureTech is okay with it. "Let us end this hunt!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Cloning facilities being hunted, Loni has to find a new family and the louds and Spellman's are trying to find some peace. This is not gonna be easy for them when graduation commences. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/21/20 – 5/22/20.**


	324. Ch324: Game Stream 37

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 324: Game Stream** **3.7**

"Hey guys, Sunset Shimmer here. Now this should be my first game stream for the month of June, but things have been rough for the whole team of the Royal Defenders lately and we're all not in the mood or too busy with something to play some games, so instead I am about to show you guys some crazy stuff that happened on January while I was busy. This video is from Leon and he forgot to post it, so I am about to show you guys the video and that's it. Let's check out what they did while I was busy on January."

Video plays with the title. "**Leon's Minecraft!" **date: Somewhere in January, 2020.

Who are in the game? Neil, Lincoln, Leon, Gyro, Linka and Martin and they are all in Sunset's tree house.

"Hey guys, welcome to Sunset's tree house. What do you guys think?" Neil shows them what he did to Sunset's Tree house, the whole place is filled with 25 snowmen.

"What the fuck? What's with all of these snowmen man?" asked Leon as he laughs. They all see a lot of snowmen.

"Dude, why did you fill this place with so many snowmen? Sunset's gonna start questioning this shit" chuckled Gyro.

"This is so messed up guys!" said Lincoln. "I'm gonna see if there's anything else we can do here!"

Leon then looks to one of the snowmen. "These guys are smiling a lot, what the fuck man?"

Neil stacks up two snow blocks and is now carrying a pumpkin. "You guys ready for the birth?"

"Do it!" said Linka.

"Make it happen" said Martin.

"Bring it life" replied Leon.

"Boom!" Neil places the pumpkin and the snowman comes to life. He then pulls out some sheers and shaves the pumpkin off the snowman and shows its smiling face. "And shaved head, see."

"Look, he's smiling" chuckled Lincoln.

"I'm glad Sunset built a roof for this place, otherwise it'd be filled with snow, but instead these fucking smiling snowmen are making the snow all over the place!" said Gyro. They all laugh at this.

"I'm gonna knock one off the house" Leon hits it with the sword but it dies. "Oh …… fucking shit!" Leon laughs and so do the others. "He died!"

"You have a diamond sword and it's enchanted, so technically, it'll kill anything with one hit!" chuckled Lincoln.

"That ended well" said Linka.

Leon does it again only this time instead of hitting the snowman with a weapon he just nudges the snowman to the open door. "See ya!" The snowman falls.

"What happens when he reaches the bottom man?" Gyro jumps out and uses the elytra wings to fly down.

Leon also joins him with his elytra wings. "Let's find out." They then make it to the bottom and they see the snowman is still alive. "What the fuck?!"

"He lived!" said Gyro.

"He lived?" asked Lincoln.

"He actually did!" replied Leon as he pulls out his sword.

"Well, snow does fall from the sky slowly and careful. So that makes sense" replied Linka.

"True" said Martin.

"Bam!" Leon strikes the snowman with his sword and he and Gyro laugh.

"The world's happiest snowman just survived the most impossible fall and Leon juts fucking bops his ass to his own death!" Gyro laughs and so do the others.

"I wish I was there to see that one!" chuckled Martin.

"Sharpness 3 mother fucker!" yelled Leon.

(_Skip_.)

Leon is now walking by himself to his house. "Excuse me sir!" Leon turns around and sees Neil. "You're clothes, that skin. Are they legal?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Leon, then he sees Neil attach clothing add-ons to himself which makes Neil look like a cop. "What the? What the fuck is this?! What is that?"

Niel then pulls out an enchanted stick and hits him with it. "Sir, stand down now and stop resisting!"

Leon backs up by this. "Ow! What the fuck man?!" He then sees his weapon. "Is that a baton?!"

"Stop resisting sir!" yelled Neil.

Leon pulls out his sword. "My weapon is bigger and more dangerous than yours dude."

"And you don't have one of these then." Neil pulls out an enchanted crossbow!

Leon runs for it. "Oh no!"

"Oh Jesus!" said Martin as he watches this stupid thing happening.

Neil then firs his crossbow and it hits Leon. "Ow! Okay, okay I'll stop!" But he tries to make a run for it again.

"I need back up! I need back up!" said Neil. "Officer Linc! Officer Linc!"

Leon then runs into Lincoln who is wearing the same police uniform as Neil, and is holding a cross bow as well. "Holy shit! What the fuck?! What is this nerd shit happening right here?!"

"Stand down sir!" yelled Neil as he arrives.

"Put the weapon down!" yelled Lincoln.

Leon makes a run for it to his own house, with Lincoln and Neil after him as well. "I got him!" yelled Gyro as he readies his bow and arrows, al enchanted. But he accidently kills Neil.

This makes Gyro, Linka and Martin laugh, Lincoln stops running and looks to where Neil died and looks to Gyro.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing?! Why did you kill me Gyro? With your power 5 bow, I don't even have any armor on!"

"Oh shit, I am so sorry man" chuckled Gyro. "I was aiming at Leon and you fucking jumped in the way man." they all laugh, except for Neil.

(_Skip_.)

Neil and Lincoln are able to get Leon and bring him along with Gyro and Martin to the police station that they made. "How does it look guys? Linc and I made this whole police station on stream for two hours and it looks awesome!"

Leon sees the pig at their desk. "What's with the stupid pig?"

"Do not make fun of officer pork loin dude" said Lincoln.

They then lead Leon to the empty chests. "Sir, place all of your stuff in here now" said Neil. The others laugh at this.

"Alright fine!" Leon puts all of his things into the chest. They then lead Leon to another chest with some modded items.

"Now put on the clothes please sir" said Neil.

"Jeez, alright man" Leon goes into the chest and puts on the orange shirt, pants and shoes. "Fucking now what man?" The others laugh at the way he looks.

"You look like Lincoln if he was all orange!" chuckled Gyro.

"Now all you gotta do is get into your cell sir" replied Lincoln.

Leon then looks to his inventory again and sees the name of the clothes he's wearing. "It has curse of binding you idiots!" They all laugh at that.

"That's what you get you dick!" chuckled Neil.

Leon tries to get the orange armor off of him. "I can't get it off!" And they all laugh. Lincoln then pushes Leon into his cell.

They look through the bars and Leon removes the add-on helmet from his head, and they laugh. "Okay, so fucking now what you assholes?!"

"Now we all have fun playing Minecraft while you stay here" said Neil and they all laugh.

"Prison really changes a man!" chuckled Martin.

"Has anyone seen Linka?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm outside killing mobs, I'll be with you guys in a sec" said Linka as she kills a skeleton and takes the items it dropped. But what they don't know, is that Leon is mining his way through the iron bars.

"Is he fapping in front of a police officer?" asked Gyro.

"Are you guys gonna give him his phone call? Jeez!" said Martin.

"We don't do phone calls here citizen" replied Neil.

"Police brutality" replied Leon, he then breaks the iron bars and runs for it. "Prison break! Prison break!"

"Oh prison break my ass!" Neil and Lincoln go after him with Martin and Gyro following. "Officer Linc, take him down!"

"Oh shit!" Leon passes by Linka who then hits him with her sword. "Ow! Help me a little girl is beating my ass, too much sugar in her!" But then Leon is killed by Neil's crossbow.

"Got him!" But then Neil laughs and so do the others when they see the notification of how Leon died.

** _ Leon has been killed by Police issued. _ **

"What the fuck?! Police issued?!" laughed Leon.

"What is this about?!" laughed Linka.

"Holy shit guys!" laughed Martin.

(_Skip_.)

They release Leon from jail. "Okay sir, you may take your things and leave now" replied Neil.

Leon gets his stuff and he also gets a fishing rod and carrot and he hops onto Officer Pork Loin. "Let's go!" The pig starts moving. The others start laughing at this.

"Don't you dare steal officer Pork Loin!" yelled Neil.

"Block the door!" yelled Lincoln.

Neil and Lincoln block the door but for some reason the pig couldn't go around them. "Move you fat pig! Move!" Leon then makes the pig turn around. "Other way! Other way!" But the other door is blocked by Lincoln and Neil who run there. Then Leon notices something. "He's on a leash!" They all laugh, the pig officer is on a leash and is attached to the desk.

Leon jumps off the pig. "Fuck it! That sucked!"

(_Skip._)

Gyro is now outside of the police station and is riding officer pork loin. "Stop! Give him back!" yelled Neil as he chases Gyro along with Leon and Lincoln.

"Get off the pork loin!" yelled Leon.

Lincoln runs after and knocks Gyro off the pig. "Stop resisting! Stop resisting!"

Gyro runs for it. "I'm not resisting! Ow! Leave me alone!"

Leon then aims his bow and arrow and shoots Gyro, but Neil gets in the way and dies. "Oh shit! I am sorry!" They all laugh.

"The second time I've been shot by an arrow" said Neil. But he barely laughs.

(_Skip_.)

Leon is at his house and he checks on his things while the others are playing around at the police station. Lincoln is riding officer pork Loin, Linka and Martin are watching him, Neil is placing down yellow and black glass blocks like crime scene tape and Gyro is just shooting arrows in the air willy nilly hoping they'd hit the guys at the police station.

"I am a sworn cop!" Lincoln then fails to notice an incoming arrow from above and it kills the pig he's riding. "No! You monster where are you?!" Gyro laughs as he stays hidden and the others laugh.

"Where did that arrow come from the heavens?" Linka looks up.

"Oh my god!" Martin also looks up.

Leon goes out of his house and goes to them. "What the fuck happened? What did I miss?"

"It rained fiery arrows from the sky and officer Pork Loin became officer entrée" replied Linka and they all laugh.

Neil then searches for Gyro. "Where the fuck are you?!" Gyro makes a run for it.

"I have … Well this is what's left of officer pork loin guys" Lincoln shows them the cooked pork in his hand and they all laugh.

Leon then holds it. "Now I have officer pork loin, but I have some bad news. I am getting kinda hungry." They all laugh. They then see the notification that Neil was shot by Gyro and they all laugh.

"Third time? Really?!" said Neil.

Gyro just laughs. "Yeah!"

(_Skip_.)

They're all at the police station and they placed the cooked pork chop onto a picture frame and all look at it. "I made this police station with Lincoln, and in one day you asshole skilled the first cop here" said Neil.

"Leon, do the words man" said Martin.

"Alright, I'll do the eulogy" Leon stands next to the framed cooked pork chop. "Gather around friends and family." They all remove their diamond helmets. "What can we say about officer pork loin? He was fat, stupid, real shit at his job and had to be chained to his desk. But he cared!" The others laugh and pretend to cry. "He cared for all of us criminals, bringing justice to all! And then, he was killed in the line of duty!"

"Served with a side of coleslaw" replied Linka and they all laugh.

"And with some gravy" chuckled Martin.

"Now my friends, let us all bow our heads and pray for peace for officer pork loin and may he rest in peace in a muddy pit in heaven." Leon and the others bow their heads, but Leon fails to see Gyro pointing his bow and arrow at him.

When they raise their heads back up, he shoots Leon and he dies and they all laugh. "Got him!"

"You fucking bitch!" yelled Leon.

End video.

"Well, that was ….. Okay, so I am not gonna get involved whenever they do Minecraft on their own. Now I know why there is an officer Pork loin number two during me and Luan's prank doomsday. Well that was funny and also dumb, see you guys next time and maybe we'll be gathering to do some more Minecraft. This is Sunset Shimmer from Shimmer Cove and I'll see you guys next time, peace."

To be continued …..

**A/N: straight out of the video of Minecraft with I_Am_WildCat, BasicallyIdoWork, FourZer0, MooSnuckel, Terroriser and JigglyPanda and it involved them being cops, and it was stupid and funny. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/22/20.**


	325. Ch325 Grade School Graduation

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 325: Grade School Graduation.**

(_June 4, Royal Woods._)

A lot of the houses there, and the families that reside are all getting ready, they are all prepared for one heck of a day to begin for the kids of Royal Woods Elementary, the big Grade school Graduation ceremony and this is what all of the kids are looking forward to. Leave behind their old kid life and make their way onto their preteen lives.

Huggins is already overlooking the preparations to the whole thing, a little stressed but doing well and fine. Alongside him is Superintendent Chen to make sure he doesn't screw up and also some FutureTech security is being deployed.

(_FutureTech HQ, Royal Fortress, somewhere near San Francisco_.)

Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber are all looking good in their ceremonial suits and dress and are going through some last minute inspections.

"Okay, so all of the cloning facilities have been smoked out, the last trace of the gender bent louds is eradicated" said Victor as he looks through some reports and footage of their troops destroying the last cloning facility and also snagging some files.

"But we're still deploying some recon to check if they might still be in hiding, as well as seeing if any clones may have gotten out and are planning something" replied Jack Cyber as he goes through some recent reports. "Some of the cloning facilities did report some clone pods broken, so either the clone within perished or got out and saw this coming, either way we have to remain vigilant."

"Which makes the whole graduation of the Royal Woods Elementary School all the necessary to apply a sturdy and superior defense" replied Martin as he goes through some footage of the school. "We have to be cautious in case someone from another world thinks about trying to ruin this eventful day."

"I doubt anyone will wanna come and ruin the whole thing. We're going to have a lot of guests, and they're mostly almost all the friends and allies we have made from across the realms" replied Tadashi.

"That is going to be so many chairs and cheering" chuckled Penny.

Martin then goes through his phone. "Becky just texted me that we have one hour before the whole graduation ceremony begins! Let's get moving now!"

They all make their way out of the FutureTech base and make their way to the Great Gate and to Spellman Estate.

On the table are the files of the cloning facilities they have taken out. Many of them have been based in the US, a few in Canada and the rest across the gender bent earth.

Then there's the report about the clone pods that were destroyed and/or deemed missing from the facility in Afghanistan. Named: Loki, Luke. Lane, Lynn Jr and Loni?

There is even a report about a cloning facility that wasn't planning on cloning loud brothers, this report hasn't gone out to the Spellman's yet. It was one of Levi's original cloning plans called. _"Project: Personal Defenders." _Looks like they were trying to clone, some people but it never came to pass.

Then an anomaly within the Chronosphere has been triggered and it looks like a world has been detected.

(_The Loud House_.)

All of the louds are getting themselves ready, they too are going to attend the Royal Woods grade school graduation party. The graduation party of Lincoln A. Spellman and Linka A. Spellman, though some of them feel like this could get emotional real fast, he was once they're brother, but they have to stay strong and see this through and be there for him. Like all the times he was there for them.

Rita and Lynn Sr are in their bedroom and going through an album of old pictures, pictures of the days when Lincoln was part of their family, they shed some tears and smile reminiscing those times. They then hear a knock on their door.

"Mom, dad" said Lori. "We got 45 minutes, Pop-pop and Gran-gran are already outside waiting for us."

"Coming sweetie" Lynn Sr and Rita put the album away and they make their way out of the room and they see all of their kids ready. Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn Jr, Luan and Lori. They're pets and Pokemon are also dressed for the occasion.

"Okay fam, you all ready?" asked Rita with some sadness in her voice, but she does her best to be happy.

"We are" they all replied. They all sorta sound kinda emotional, they all know this was it. The boy who was once they're brother is going to leave grade school and head off to middle school, but as a Spellman and not a loud.

"I know we're all not feeling like the festive mood guys, but we have to stay strong and try to be there for Lincoln" said Rita. "He's still family, we have all earned forgiveness from him and he wants us to be happy as he is happy too."

"Your mother is right girls" said Lynn Sr. "Even though some of us have been through some very uncomfortable situations." They all recall being captured and almost killed. "We're all strong, all of us. We went through the odds and made sure we all remained alive and together. We're louds, and like the Spellman's Loud's never quit!"

They all felt motivated by their dad's words. "Loud's never quit!" They all chant.

Lynn Sr and Rita were happy to see their kids all motivated for this big day for Lincoln and his family. "Alright guys, let's get going" said Lori.

They then make their way out of the house and head for Vanzilla and Veronica, they meet up with Pop-pop and Gran-gran and they all hop into Vanzilla and make their way to Royal Woods Elementary School, though they're not alone. Escorting them is a convoy of Soviet vehicles from Sickle walkers, Reaper walkers, Mortar Cycles and Bullfrog transports. They're taking full precautions.

"This is the best they can do for us guys, we have to keep an eye out for any signs of trouble" said Luan.

"After what happened to us, we can't take any chances and we have to get ready for if they do return once again" said Lori angrily.

"And if they do, then sure as heck I wanna tear them apart!" said Lynn Jr menacingly. Pop-pop and Myrtle remain silent, they know the family is upset after what they went through.

Lisa then goes through her tablet. "I am still awaiting the reports from Martin about the situations with the cloning facilities, at least I can still interact with them through those kinds of reports."

(_Spellman Estate_.)

Lincoln looks to himself in the mirror and with him is Linka, both of them are in Leni's room and chuckle. "Yup, we're twins." They're both in their light blue graduation uniforms, hats with the yellow tassel on top.

Leni and Luna also chuckle. "Look at you two, all clean and spick and span" said Leni. "And the graduation uniforms make you guys look like twins from the same parents."

"The Linck twins are now stepping up in the world and making their way into the new life they can be called, pre-teens" said Luna.

Leni and Luna then approach them and hug them. "We are so proud of you guys! Graduating out of grade school and headed for middle school!" said Leni.

"After all we've been through and now this …. This is all happening so fast" cried Luna. "It feels like only yesterday when we were part of this new life and got this big family."

Lincoln and Linka return the hug to their legal guardians. "We know sis, we know and we're happy for this whole day. Linc and I are going to become pre-teens and make a name for ourselves at school" replied Linka.

"And we know we're not gonna be alone through this journey, we all have more adventures to come and we're happy to have the two of you by our sides as we fight the odds" replied Lincoln. "We're all stronger when we're all together, as a team and a family."

They then beak the group hug and Leni and Luna each place a kiss onto the foreheads of Lincoln and Linka. "We should head on down to the others now, they're all probably waiting" said Leni.

They all leave the bedroom, Lincoln holding Luna's hand and Linka holding Leni's hand. They felt safe and comfortable with their best and favorite siblings.

They then make it to the main stairs and they see at the bottom waiting for them is the whole family. Neil, Gwen, Sunset, Duchess, Timmy, Lily, Poof, Courage, Washington, Victoria, George, Sam, Suzie, Eugenie, Meadows, Lucius, Absol, Loudred, Arcanine, Sylveon, Garchomp, Roserade, Leon, Sergei, Loona, Fenrir, Felicia, Diana, Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, Hayley, Steven Ray, Stone Cold, Loni and Wrathion. Almost all of them are wearing something fancy or just in their normal attire.

"There's the next generation of preteens!" said Neil. The twins and Leni and Luna come down the stairs and are all in one big family hug. "We are all so proud of you guys! Stepping out of grade school and headed for Middle School!" They then break the group hug.

"This is the first time it's happening in this family, and we're all here to see it through" said Gwen, she then takes a picture of them with Leni and Luna. Afterwards she goes over and hugs her two white-haired kids. "I am so happy for the two of you, I love you two so much!"

"We love you too mom" replied Lincoln and Linka as they hug Gwen. They then break the hug.

Loni goes over and hugs Linka. "I wish our family wasn't a traitorous band and maybe we could've all had the chance to celebrate like this." Loni sheds some tears from this.

Linka also sheds some tears. "Me too bro, but faith has its way to lead us to destinies we all have to take part in and walk through it as if it were our new lives, and this is my next big step towards who I truly am." Linka then kisses Loni's cheek. "I love you so much big brother.

"I love you Linka, forever and ever baby sister" cried Loni as he rubs her back. (_ Also, no. He is not their family member, Neil has found him a new family to be a part of and it will be revealed later, so stay calm people!) _

"Well, we should all get ready and take our own pics with them guys." Sabrina pulls out her phone.

"This will be one family event I am truly greatful to be a part of" replied Wrathion. "Until the next one that is."

"Really does remind me of when my brother and I graduated out of middle school" replied Stone Cold. "Though I graduated first then he came second."

"Let's get these pics started guys!" said Duchess as she has her mirror phone.

They all get in and start taking pictures along with Lincoln and Linka.

With their parents, with their grandparents and aunties and uncles, with their siblings and Hellhound cousins, with their Pokémon, with their pets, with their WWE Hall of Famer great uncle and of course with their nephew Wrathion, this is so awkward. Well he is Deathwing's grandson.

And finally they take one big family group photo, one that would mark as the last time Lincoln and Linka were kids in the family of Spellman.

With all of the pictures taken, Sergei checks his watch. "Okay guys, looks like we got 30 minutes. Also I saw Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi and Jack Cyber fly by here so that means they're making their way to the school as we speak and we should get going to!"

They all nod and make their way to their rides, okay they're not taking their cars.

Lincoln and Linka are riding in style on their Netherdrakes – Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious and they did take some pictures with them. Duchess is also taking her Dragonhawk named Silver feather.

Wrathion transforms into his Black Dragon form, and the others are taking two Special Ops Dropships.

They all take off and make their way to the Royal Woods Elementary school, they then see tons of aircraft high above Royal Woods. The Aegis Battlecruiser, the Protoss, Zerg, Terran Dominion and pretty much a whole lot of allies are here to see them graduate.

(_Royal Woods elementary School._)

Vanzilla and Veronica with the soviet vehicle escort service make it to the school and the louds are all amazed by the number of people who came to the graduation ceremony. Though, Lori knew this would happen.

They see the rest of their team. Dana, Becky, Carol, Sam, Peter and Ember. "This is one graduation ceremony no one here will ever forget" said Lori. Lori also sees Principal Huggins talking to Rick and Jesse Rosato, but no Jordan. "Odd, where heck could Jordan be?"

"This place is almost packed!" said Lynn Sr.

"Reminds me of when Lincoln and Linka had their birthday party, but almost ten times bigger" replied Albert.

"This seems way too many different people" said Lana.

"I don't have this kind of a large audience even at my pageants, dang they are so lucky" said Lola.

"I see some very familiar heroes and allies" said Luna. She sees some member of the transformers and overwatch. "Now this is some mecha morphing mission of a ceremony!" But then she gets knocked in the head by a bottle cap, Luan sees it was Bumblebee who just shook his head sternly at her. "What? It was funny to me."

Lisa then notices the protoss leader Artanis and some other protoss members of the united Daelan. "The Protoss have also made their presence, this seems rather normal and also in a way business related" replied Lisa. "Sure would be nice if I could at least have a word with one of their Phasesmith's so I may be able to do some research on their tech."

"Then I'll have you incarcerated" replied Martin as he walks by. Lisa sighs and the louds all make their way to the chairs.

Just then, everyone looks up and sees two dropships arrive, they then land onto one of the built in helipads and then coming out are the Spellman family. Huggins goes to Neil. "Where are Lincoln and Linka? We start in ten minutes!"

"Huggins, just go with the ceremony and once it's time to announce Lincoln, Linka and Jordan then they'll arrive" replied Neil, he and the rest of the family take their seats next to the louds and Sharps.

Huggins is confused and so are the friends of Lincoln, Jordan and Linka, so they head on and proceed with the graduation ceremony. The band playing there are the local band of Royal Woods Elementary but they added some help from a certain teenager from Canterlot High who plays classic songs, Octavia.

Huggins brings out his opening speech and is truly proud to call the students who are taking their next step, middle school preteens and he is hoping they would keep up with their work and make their future bright in middle school. He then announces the names of the many kids to receive their diplomas, including Lincoln, Linka and Jordan's friends.

Stella Gonzales, Clyde McBride, Liam Bumpkin, Tabby Adlon, Rusty Spokes, Polly "Pain" Wildsey, Zach Gurdle, Gloria "Giggles" Sanderson, Mollie Freilich, Sadie Feldman, Joy Mikayla, Kat Carmichael, Judy "Cookie" Taber, Lance Gragnani, Trent Chase, Artie Dombrowski, Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan and Haiku Kidder. Though Huggins and Clyde were both emotional about departing.

Johnny Test also receives his diploma and he sees his parents, his twin sisters and his dog Dukey wave at him and are proud at how he went this far and graduated.

A lot of other friends are there to see this happening. Timmy, Chloe Carmichael, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Kick Sharp, Gunther Magnuson, Scarlet Rosetti, Tyler Knight, Jennifer Shope and some members of the Kid's Next Door. Though they seem less pleased about some of the kids that Lincoln, Linka and Jordan call friends.

Then Huggins readies the final three, the ones who left their marks and forged the legacy of heroism into Royal Woods and all of earth. "I present the next three diplomas to Jordan Rosato, Lincoln A. Spellman and Linka A. Spellman!"

They all hear a mighty roar and landing next to Huggins from the school roof was Jordan on her Indoraptor Dominic. Huggins is startled by this and presents Jordan her diploma. "Here you go Rosato, I'm sure the middle school coach will look forward to meeting you at gym."

Jordan chuckles. "I'm counting on it!" She then gets off her dinosaur mount and joins her friends, Dominic goes to the Rosato's and waits with them. Rick and Jesse were proud of how far Jordan has come.

"Alright and now for Lincoln and Linka." Another roar was heard and coming down via dive bomb are two Netherdrakes, they shoot out bolts of Nether fire that detonate in midflight and fly through the smoke and land with such impact to the ground but stand tall. Everyone is amazed and they all cheer and clap, Huggins was startled by this and he thought the Indoraptor was scary. "Wow! Now that was an entrance!"

Lincoln and Linka get off their drakes and they receive the diplomas from Principal Wilbur Huggins. "Thank you sir."

"And I do hope you can do an even impressive work in middle school" said Huggins. "Everyone here is rooting for all of you, even me." Lincoln and Linka smile and they shake hands with Huggins and they go over and celebrate with their friends. But then Huggins looks to Lincoln. "Mr. Spellman." Lincoln looks to him. "The stage is all yours."

Lincoln smiles and he gets to the pedestal and sees everyone and his family happy for him, but what seemed to motivate him more was Luna giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, never knew this would ever happen. New family, new friends, other worldly allies, romance, action, near disasters, chaos, interdimensional wars and some new species and citizens." Everyone chuckles at all of that.

"All of it, all of it is forged through all of us. Through the determination of the heroes and the people who give the heroes a reason to fight and a reason to live. We've all come against all odds and look at where we are now, here looking upon those who are now taking their next big step in life, and though that next big step in life may seem like middle school. I seem to see that there are more adventures to come and new problems to solve. But all of that doesn't matter, just as long as we stand united, we stand strong and we stick together and have each other's back, then I know we can go toe-to-toe with threats that would rival beyond the realms, and you can sure bet to hell that no matter what happens, there will always be heroes out there, the next generation is here and I …. We are ready to be those heroes, all of us."

Everyone cheers and claps at his heroic speech and the students felt confident they could help accomplish helping with the next step they'll take in middle school and one day grow up and perhaps aid in securing and helping their town.

"And that's why he's the leader of the team" said Zach.

"Which team though?" chuckled Liam.

"Either the hero team, or this rag tag group of ours" replied Artie.

"He seems to have some very convincing and motivating speeches" said Stella.

"Way to go Lincoln, way to go" said Clyde.

"That's my bro" said Linka. Linka also sees Loni waving at her and next to him is his new family, The Pingrey's, Carol also waves she is now officially Loni's new big sister. She's 18 and Loni is 17. Linka was happy Loni found a family that would take him in and she knows he'll make his mark in Royal Woods High School, soon.

"The man with the plan, the lover in my eyes and the first kid Royal Defender and Second of the Royal Defenders, and things will be different for all us now" said Jordan as she looks to Lincoln coming down the pedestal and rejoining his friends, sister and lover.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Royal Woods graduation class of 2019-2020!"

Everyone cheers for them, to congratulate them for succeeding in Grade school and takin the big leap to middle school.

The Spellman's are proud of them and so are the Louds, they all came to this one moment to see the boy, Lincoln along with his sister Linka forge their own path and destiny to be more than they are now.

(_Skip, minutes later_.)

Every parents is taking pictures with their children and are proud of them for graduating. Lincoln, Linka and Jordan take some selfies with their friends. "Dang guys, this is so awesome!" said Rusty.

"We're making it to the top, well the middle" replied Giggles and they all chuckle a bit.

"Middle school is our destination and we sure are going to make headlines when we reach there" said Liam.

"I know what you mean Liam, and I can't wait to bring you to my home country for the summer!" said Tabby.

Lincoln and Linka are shocked to hear this. "Wait what?"

"Oh right, well my ma, pa and memaw said that we're going to be celebrating our first ever summer vacation, away from here. We're gonna be staying at a farm home the Tabby's uncle owns and they wanna know more about them British farming stuff" replied Liam.

"It's going to be so awesome!" said Tabby excitedly. "Me and this handsome farm boy are going to the place where it's going to be nice and smooth with a side of daylight in the morning." That is something no one can understand.

"What about your farm?" asked Linka. The others also were worried about his farm, he practically loves that place and was born and raised there.

"No need to worry about that fellas" replied Liam. "Some Faunus friend my dad met are going to be keeping an eye on it, and I have met them and they sure are nice and very skilled in farming."

"Giggles and I begin to leave tomorrow" said Zach. "Clowning camp awaits."

"And you are bound to make one heck of a time there Liam, together we'll be making funny bones all night!" chuckled Giggles. Zach also chuckles.

"Rusty is coming along with me to my cousins home in Detroit, his dad said it was okay and it could help him change and toughen up a bit" replied Polly as she puts Rusty in a choke hold.

"I have to change who I am so I don't make any more mistakes in middle school" replied Rusty nervously.

"My family said we're going back to the Philippines for summer vacation, even though school there is starting in June. I'll be the only kid who is going to be happy all the while, until we come back here on September" replied Stella.

"Sure wish I could stay and hang out guys, but I am going to spend my summer back home" replied Johnny. "I'll come by and visit you guys when I got the time, though I know some of you won't be here."

"My dads are gonna drop me off at cooking camp and I'll be sure I got all the things I need for the place and who knows, maybe I'll find that special someone" replied Clyde.

"We're sure you will McBride" replied Jordan.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan were proud for all of them, they all have their own personal summer vacations to go to as a symbol of their last time to be kids and ready for middle school.

Mollie and Sadie with their parents are going to have their summer vacation in the same place, New York City. Artie and Cookie with their families are headed for Miami Florida. Trent and Kat with their family are going to Hawaii. Lance and Joy with their family are headed for Paris France for their summer vacation.

Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan and Haiku are the only ones to remain in Royal Woods, okay so Haiku is going on a boat trip on July and she does not look forward to it. At least they have some friends still there to hang out with.

Lincoln was thinking of one thing. '_I wonder how my normal Lincoln and his Jordan are doing with their graduation ceremony_.'

They all continue to chat and share some old memories they once had together in grade school. Lincoln then looks to the school, the school he attended and the school where he was once a loud.

He met Jordan, he met his friends, and he fought evil and learned so much and grew to be who he is now. Some part of him thought he would have been nothing if he didn't meet Jordan back when they were in kindergarten, she was the one who saved him on that beach and therefore their destinies have been intertwined into this, this very moment they are all in now. Lincoln is dang proud of how far they have all come and he is looking forward for more to come.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan see some more of their other worldly friends and they are coming to congratulate them, looks like the party is going to be big!

Neil is standing next to Leon, Sergei, Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Wrathion, Gwen, Loona and Peter. They all look onto everything and were happy at how this has turned out.

Then Gyro stands next to them and they notice him. "Guardian" said Neil. "You are late, where the fuck were you man?"

Gyro sighs. "We got trouble." They all look to him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gwen.

Gyro looks to Martin. "Check your scanners now."

Martin goes through his tablet and he sees an anomaly from the great gate was detected but faded, it started after they left for the ceremony, and then it stopped. "A world has been unlocked?"

"Try, something came through and teleported into our world!" said Gyro. This makes Lincoln and his friends stop and look at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean something teleported through our world?!" asked Jack Cyber.

(_Somewhere at the county line of Cadillac Wexford_.)

The rain is at the place and a little girl is hiding in a cave near the woods. She cries and the looks to the rain.

Wearing a black dress with a white collar around the neckline of the dress, brown socks and red shoes. She cries her eyes out and is confused.

"Where am I? Why am I not dead anymore?! What's happening?!" the girl then sees her hands glow green and she makes a spark that creates a small campfire. "At least my witch powers still work."

She then stays warm in the cave, hoping she would be alright and that someone can help her. Bit who will help the little girl named, Agatha Prendergast.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Congratulations to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. The three middle kid members to the Royal Defenders and also known as the Royal trio of dodge ball, they're going to middle school on September and they are going to have a blast. But who is this little girl who just came into their world and is somewhere in Michigan? Anyone here seen the movie, Paranorman? Leave a review and tell e what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/24/20.**


	326. Ch326 Little Witch in Michigan

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 326: Little witch in Michigan**

(_Cadillac, Wexford_.)

Tons of FutureTech and Dominion forces are scattered and searching through the state and are on high alert. They have all been deployed to scout the land and search for an unknown anomaly, Gyro reported that someone or something has ended up in their world and they have to find whoever or whatever it is.

But they are not the only ones being deployed, since they got lots of allies who came to the graduation ceremony they also deployed their allies to take to the skies and ground to look for this being and send them to the Guardian.

Protoss, Zerg, Autobots, Decepticons, Dragon Aspects, Naxxramas and every advanced weaponry and soldier on the scene. Some of their allies had to be sent back home, they cannot let them get involved and screw this up. The Kid's Next Door don't even know how to handle a deadly and unknown other worldly being.

They reported this to the Mayor of the nearby town and they were given full permission to scour the land and track down whoever it is who ended up in their peaceful and less crime ridden town.

The mighty Aegis Battlecruiser is above Wexford along with the Dominion fleet and Mengsk's flag ship the Bacephalus, and a fleet of Protoss ships and Zerg Leviathans.

On ground level Jordan is riding Dominic through the long road with her gauze rifle armed and loaded. "This is Major Jordan, we haven't found anything yet, but I think Dominic may have found a scent!" Jordan's raptor then takes a hard left onto the road.

From the air, Lincoln and Linka are riding their Netherdrakes, Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious and with them is Wrathion 6 Viking aircraft, 6 Jet Tengu's and 4 Mutalisk's.

"Jordan, stay on the trail" said Lincoln. "We're inbound to you, keep on the scent and do not engage until reinforcements arrive!" They make a quick maneuver to Jordan's position.

"We don't know what or who it is, but we cannot take any risks and just go in there guns blazing alone" said Linka. "Has anyone else found anything yet?"

"No dudes, Dana and I are still scouting and nothing" said Luna as she rides an ice road alongside Dana,

"We're still scouting, though Becky had to stop and heal a wounded deer and fawn" replied Lori as she is waiting for Becky to finish healing the wounded animal near the woods.

"Still on patrol and no signs of anything odd" replied Boomer who is in his airship alongside Luan, Timmy, Victor and Carol. Flying with them is Duchess on her Dragonhawk.

"We've got nothing on the scanners, but we'll keep searching" replied Gwen. She's riding atop the Tiger Tank and with her is Sergei and Leon. Loona is onboard the Aegis Battlecruiser with her pups.

"Nothing on the scanners for me, we're going to scout another portion of the forest" replied Martin in his suit, along with him is Penny and Jack Cyber who transformed into an Apollo Fighter.

"All forces are still scanning locations where strange energies are flowing, it's leaving a shattered trail and would seem hard to trace" replied Karax. He sent out lots of observers to patrol the woods from above while Fenix scouts on the ground with his Purifiers and the Templar.

"Our forces are still scouting the lands, the overlords have found nothing yet. Though it could be faster if we had Dehaka aiding in this" replied Stukov on board his Infested Battlecruiser. "His primal zerg have good tracking skills."

"I'd rather not have Dehaka or the primal zerg do the scouting" replied Lincoln as he and his sister and Wrathion fly towards where Jordan is. "Chances that Dehaka will end up searching for essence and start killing the natural wildlife here."

"He's got a point there" replied Linka and everyone on comlink radio also agrees. "Pater Sharp, how's it on your end?"

"We're in the deepest and darkest part of the woods and we haven't found shit, this is getting crazy people" replied Peter, he's with Sam and Ember. "Though, I can't shake the feeling we're being watched, by something."

Sam and Ember both notice something on Peter. "Dad. On your shoulder." Peter looks to his shoulder and is startled by a horned owl. This makes Ember and Sam laugh.

"Oh shit! Get out of here!" Peter fires his shotgun and it scares away some of the wildlife. "This forest is giving me the chills, and I'm supposed to be an outdoors kinda guy."

They then hear Neil from the comm link. "_Sharp's, I heard gunfire. What the hell happened?_"

"Dad got startled by an owl, nothing more" chuckled Sam.

"Ha, ha. Very funny" replied Peter.

"_Dude, get a grip on yourself and keep searching. My forces are inbound to your northern position to regroup and report, keep moving ahead_"

"Will do Spellman" replied Peter.

They continue with their search through the woods. Then Ember McLain stops and her mouth lets out a chilling ghost breath like what Danny Fenton does when he senses a ghost. '_Something's wrong_.' She looks around, and then looks to Peter and Sam. "Hey guys." Sam and Peter look back to Ember. "You two go on ahead, I'm gonna go and check something out."

Sam and Peter look to each other and then to Ember. "Are you sure you wanna go on alone?" asked Sam.

"Yes, yes I do" replied Ember. "I'll have my comm link ready if I find anything and I know that if I do find whatever we're all looking for then I won't take it on alone and call for backup." Ember then goes ethereal and passes through some rocks.

Peter and Sam are unsure about this. But they need to cover more ground and so they head off to their normal direction and Peter uses his ghost rider powers to find out what's been hiding in the woods.

(_Naxxramas_.)

Onboard the floating dread Necropolis, is Gyro and Kel'Thuzad. Both of them are on the balcony and are looking to the forest ahead of them. They use their sharp knowledge and spells for sensing anything magic related, it is still unknown to everyone if what they are looking for is a threat or not.

"Whatever is in this world, is powerful and seems scared. Can you feel it Guardian?" asked Kel'Thuzad.

"Yes, but it's moving around and it seems more witchcraft in nature. I fear what we might be facing is either from the World of the Winx or from …. The Boiling Isles" replied Gyro. That last part is what they both fear, they think it might be a spell caster from that world.

"If it is a being from the Boiling Isles, then this could help us get to that dimension and you may take down the Owl Lady Edalyn Clawthorne" replied Kel'Thuzad.

"That would be a good thing" replied Gyro. "The world from where this thing came from just bailed out of the Chronosphere's map, so we can't go there. But perhaps later I can head to the Great Gate and see what it saw and figure out what we know, that gate can contain more knowledge than a normal library and school combined."

"And the whereabouts of Hollow? He should be here aiding us in the search" replied Kel'Thuzad.

Gyro looks to him. "You didn't know he was there? He was in the background amongst everyone else and he was just lightly clapping while looking at his fucking phone. How can the others not notice the guy? Also, he left before I came because he got a call that a portal has opened in his world and the Varelsi are pouring out. So it's a Battleborn mission, again."

"He really knows how to manage the empire he built and I am surprised we haven't placed the order of the jedi into the immortal council and the multiverse alliance" said Kel'Thuzad.

"Like Hollow told me, we put those force wielding monks into the council then things will spiral into an argument" replied Gyro as he looks to the distance. "The order of the jedi has little to know emotion or plan into what happens across the cosmos. Their rule of no love and that kind of shit makes me see that the gap between jedi and sith is superior and more knowledgeable. Just like Hollow."

"Making the right choice is not an easy task guardian" replied Kel'Thuzad.

"No, no it's not." Then Gyro stops and looks to the east, and so does Kel'Thuzad. "Something is wrong. Did you sense that?"

"I did" replied the Archlich. "A strong energy of both paranormal and witchery. Whoever this is, is very powerful. But the energy does not match to that of the Boiling isles, so what we're dealing with is far beyond the might of the world of Edalyn Clawthorne,"

"I'm afraid you could be right" said Gyro. He then stands on the rails of the balcony. "Report to the others and give them the coordinates, I am going after whatever this is!" Gyro jumps off the balcony and morphs into his raven form and flies off.

Kel'Thuzad reports to the others. "Attention all allies, the guardian has found something and is headed east of my citadels direction, anyone headed there?"

He then hears the voice of Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "_Inbound!_" all the other scouts make their way to the location as well.

Peter and Sam were confused by this. "East? Where the Necropolis is?" Then it hit them. "That's where we are right now!"

And then they realizes who is not with them. "Ember!"

(_Where Ember is_.)

The ghost rocker wanders through the forest with her guitar in hand and looks around. She searches for the spirit she is after. "Wherever it is, is bound to be here and feels near."

Ember looks around and stays alert. She looks to her left, to her right and then she checks behind her. Then her ghost senses come back. "Something's still here." She readies her axe and sets it to flaming ghost rift.

Ember stays cautious and uses all that she has learned from all the adventures she went through. Ember looks to the ground and her vision switches to a spectral seeking tracker mode. "Hmmm, looks like there is something here, and judging by these footprints whatever it is, is not too far." She can see some green and yellowish foot prints. But then she notices something. "Why are these foot prints child sized?"

Then she hears some footsteps and cracking of twigs. "Still here." She slowly moves through some bushes and looks for whatever it is in the hiding.

And then Ember sees it or better yet, sees her. "What the?" A little girl, no less than a year old from Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. Long blackish brown hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin and wears a dark grey dress with a white collar, black socks and red shoes. She looked like she was from the olden days, like 1700.

Ember is confused by this. '_What the heck is a kid doing out here all alone in the woods_?' Then Ember sees the little girl talking to nothing.

"It is scary out here, but I don't know if I should go out there and let the people see me" replied the little girl to absolutely nothing. She then leans onto the log and brings her knees to her chest and hugs them. "There are so many strange things happening out there and I don't know what to do." The little girl starts to shed some tears. "I …. I'm scared. I don't wanna be alone, I don't know why I'm alive again. I just want my mommy!" The little girl then starts to cover her face and cry.

Ember is heartbroken to see this child break down in tears, then she has an idea. Ember never thought she would have to use this. She switches her vision to dead world vision and she can see this green lumber jack sitting next to her trying to calm her down. The disturbing part about this lumberjack ghost, is that he has large claw marks on his back and an axe stuck to his head. How the hell did he die?

Ember is amazed by this. '_She can see and speak to the actual dead in this world_.' Unlike all other worlds, Amity park's ghosts are fully revealed and aren't like any haunting and tormented spirit that wanders through the ghostly plane. Ever since Ember became a resident to the Royal Defenders and Royal Woods, she was able to fully understand that the ghosts in this earth are invisible and exist in a realm that divides the body and soul and is not a good place to be at times. (_Like from the movie Insidious and Poltergeist, you guys know what I mean_.)

Ember then sees the lumberjack ghost whisper to the little girl and she looks to him. The girl looks to ember's direction. '_Oh shit_,'

The little girl looks to the lumberjack spirit. "Are you sure she won't hurt me?" The lumberjack ghost nods and disappears. The little girl then gets up and looks to the bushes. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Ember didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should reveal herself or even let the others know. This child seems like the source of the unknown energy since she can speak to the dead, but she doesn't seem like a threat. But then she realizes. '_Ability to speak to the dead, powerful energy signatures and an old fashioned attire_?' IT then hit her. '_She's a little witch from the olden days!_'

"Excuse me, are you there? Who are you?" the little girl looked nervous and shy at whoever was hiding then her eyes glow green for a brief moment. "I …… I don't want any trouble, I'm just …… Just lost and I don't even kn-know where I am, I ….. I …… I wanna g-go home!" the little girl ends up crying on the spot.

Ember sees that she is not a threat, even with these witch like abilities. She's just a lost girl, who could be lost in time and has no clue as to what is even going on.

The little girl just looks down and cries, then she feels two arms wrap around her. She stops and looks up to the pale face of a woman, blue fiery hair, black tank top, dark blue leather jacket, black leggings, grey belt with a skull on it, knee high grey skull boots, an instrument on her back and some black mascara on her and light blue lipstick.

The girl doesn't know who or what she is, then she figured out something. "H-How did ….. How did you die?"

Ember releases her hug from the little girl. "My name is Ember McLain, I may look like I'm in my teen years, but I died years ago somewhere around the 1980 or something like that. It's not easy for me to recall the date, but I died in a fire, that I made. Because I was cheated out of my love and now I'm back and trying to cope with my second shot to life."

The little girl felt comforted by this ghost woman and her voice. "M-My name is ….. Agatha Prenderghast, but my mommy called me Aggie. I don't know where I am, but I died years ago and ….. And I'm lost." Agatha then hugs Ember and Ember hugs her back.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's gonna be alright. You're not alone, not anymore." Some part of Ember felt like a click in her thoughts. The very kind of click when she met Sam, Adagio, Aria, Sonata and Kick, a motherly click.

Ember continues to calm the little girl down until she finally stops crying. They release from the hug and Ember wipes away her tears. "Feeling better now?"

Agatha nods. Ember smiles and kisses her forehead, she does remove some of the leaves and small twigs from her dress. "Aggie, listen. You're not in your world or even your own timeline anymore. I don't know how you ended up here, but I know some people who can. They're friends of mine and my team and they can help figure out what's going on and how we can get you back home. Are you okay meeting with my friends?"

Aggie looks down nervously and has some slight fear. Ember can tell, it's not easy being a child lost somewhere with no one around to help. Ember recognizes this, from Linka A. Spellman.

"Do you want me to take you to them and keep you safe until this is all sorted out?" asked Ember.

Aggie looks to her and nods. Ember smiles and picks her up, Aggie rests her head onto Ember's shoulder and for the first time in her life of more than 300 years, she felt safe, she felt comforted and she felt loved. Like old times.

Ember then makes the long walk back to Sam and Peter and to the others, she had to show them who she found. Unknown to her, a raven sees this and follows.

(_Not too far from Ember's location_.)

"So, she went off on her own?" asked Lincoln. All of them are there and confronting Peter and Sam.

"She said she was going to have her comm link on just in case" replied Sam. "She couldn't have just turned it off." Luna holds Sam's hand to calm her down.

Linka gets on the comm link. "Ember! Ember! This is co-commander Linka calling in, please respond." But she gets nothing. "No response, something must be wrong."

"Then we're moving into the woods and searching for Ember" said Neil as he summons Deathwing's mace. "With any luck she may have seen whatever it is we're looking for and is probably tailing it to where it could be running off to."

"That is a very smart and accurate theory" replied Carol as she reloads her rifle.

Wrathion looks to Kel'Thuzad. "Where is he Guardian? You said he was inbound to the location." They all look to the Archlich of Naxxramas.

I am also wondering as well" replied Kel'Thuzad. "Either he has encountered what it is and is helping Ember McLain, or he must be in battle with whatever powerful magic it is."

"We could either go after the guardian and see what's going on or we can wait here for any more information of what is going on, Gyro can use psychic to contact us from afar" replied Pyrrha.

"Well, we don't need to wait any longer guys" said Jordan. "Here he comes." They all look and see the raven fly down and morph into Gyro. "Guardian!" They all rush to him.

"What happened?" asked Becky.

"Where is Ember? Is she alright?" asked Peter.

"What the hell are we up against Gyro?" asked Lincoln.

"Did you find out what we're looking for?" asked Victor.

"Is it a threat?" asked Fenix.

Gyro sighs. "First off, shut it! And secondly here she comes." Gyro looks to some trees and then they see someone phasing through them.

"Ember?" said Peter. But then they all see that she wasn't alone. They see the little girl she's carrying and the little girl seems to be asleep. Ember has this warm and comforting smile on her, something Sam sees often. They are all confused by this. What was a little girl doing out there in the woods and why is she dressed like that?

"Keep your voice down guys, this is Agatha Prenderghast. She's the one we're looking for" replied Ember. They are all stunned to hear this, this kid was the one?

Gyro then looks to them. "Take her to the Royal Fortress. I have to get to the Great Gate and find some information about her." He then looks to Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Tadashi and Penny. "You get back to FutureTech and see what else you can find out about her." Gyro then looks to Pyrrha. "You're tagging along with me." Pyrrha nods.

They all begin to pack up and leave. All of them have questions, but they know it'll be a long while before they can get answers. But for now they let this kid sleep in the arms of Ember and make their departure back to the Royal Fortress.

Linka looks to the sleeping girl and feels as if she knows how she feels, about being lost.

(_Royal Fortress_.)

Aggie is awake and is sitting next to Ember on the couch in the FutureTech meeting room. She stays close to Ember and Ember puts her arm around her to make her feel safe. Aggie is confused by all of this, new stuff. The far future new stuff.

Aggie knows she's not alone there. The people also there are: Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Dominic, Neil, Gwen, Duchess, Timmy, Sunset, Luna, Leni, Lori, Luan, Carol, Dana, Becky, Boomer, Sergei, Leon, Loona and her pups, Wrathion, Kick, Adagio, Aria, Sonata and Kel'Thuzad and of course the Pokemon. Their other friends have already head on home, but they do want some Intel on who was this girl later.

Then Peter and Sam come in and they place some cookies and some glasses of warm chocolate milk onto the table. "Here you go kid, something to eat and drink while we all wait" said Sam as she sits next to Agatha.

"Thank you" replied Aggie, she then grabs a cookie and a glass of milk. Everyone else looks to her, confused and feeling bad. They wanna know who she is and why she is even here.

Then Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny and Tadashi come into the room and so does Gyro and Pyrrha. They all look to them and so does Aggie, but she feels kinda nervous around Gyro. She can feel his powerful aura and the magic flowing into him. "So, anything about her?" asked Gwen.

Martin goes through his tablet. "Her name is Agatha Prenderghast, born on September 2, 1701. She is at the moment 11 years old in looks but she's actually 311 years old."

Victor is next. "Resides in Blithe Hollow Massachusetts in a Puritan Village the local hotspots for witch hunting back in the old days, alongside her mother Mildred Prenderghast."

They all remain silent, except for Boomer. "I'm sorry, did you say witch hunting?"

"Yes, witch hunting" replied Jack Cyber. "Agatha was put on trial for speaking with the dead, in which many low minded idiots back then called it "Playing with Fire" or in other words "Witchcraft." She was taken away from her mother and then sentenced to hang on September 29, 1712. From the order of the local town's judge and the seven juries who were witnesses to her actions. Therefore she put a curse on them that she will emerge on the 300th day of her death."

"She never did anything wrong" replied Penny. "All she did was just use some small form of her gift and yet others saw her as a threat, kinda reminds me of the history between humans and Faunus in the world of Remnant."

They then turn to Gyro. "She unlocked her full powers when she was being taken away. The curse is that the 7 juries and the judge would arise from the grave and spread fear across the town and then she would emerge and spread her magical chaos and destruction. Mostly to destroy the mockery of the witch name to the people and play "I am going to chase and make you scared" with the judge and his 7 zombified associates."

"There was a way to keep her at bay and asleep in her grave" replied Pyrrha. "To tell her a story, a story with a happy ending. Her ancestor technically died and the only distant relative she has at the moment is Norman Babcock, a 12 year old boy who can also speak to the dead. Which is a gift that has been passed on through the bloodline, Norman was the one who found out the truth and is also the one who told her a story to ease her spirit and let her rest in peace."

They are all shocked and look to Aggie who was looking down in sadness and is on the verge of tears. Ember hugs her to keep her calm. They do see some green sparks from her hand, and they do not want her to breakdown and unleash her powers onto this mobile naval platform.

Aggie then looks to Gyro and the others. "H-How do you know about this? How did you know about me?"

Gyro sighs. "As the guardian of the realms it is my duty to look over all that is going on and through the great gate I am capable of knowing what is happening. I was able to get some information about who you are and what you have been through, the great gate is probably the most cosmic source of information capable of seeing what world is inbound and what sources can be known."

"We were able to know about you through our machine the Chronosphere device" replied Martin. "It is linked with the Great Gate, therefore we have the information as well."

Aggie understands, but then she asks. "What happened to my mommy? I wanna know what happened to her after I …..I …..i. " Ember hugs Aggie to keep her calm from that world, Sam also hugs the little girl and so does Peter.

Gyro sighs. "You're mother, Mildred Prenderghast was let loose. She tried to defy the order of the judge and his associates. But they cast her out and therefore forced her to leave Blithe Hollow. Your mother saw no other way to live and tried to kill herself, but she couldn't. She decided to live her life but keep your memory alive and one day try and get some help and she did. Your bloodline passed on and it ended up with your distant cousin who had a family and let the gift continue. Your whole family of Prenderghast kept the gift going for more generations to come, they recalled the words of Mildred that in death you would be powerful and try and bring ruin to the world. So she made the letter that she made, that someone who has the gift to talk to the dead must keep your soul at bay by telling a sorry."

Aggie is shocked by this, her mother gave the word to keep her asleep and not let the curse loose, and she knows that her relative who reads her the book is dead and Norman was the only one left.

Aggie understand now, her mom saw her getting hanged and then place the curse onto those who have wronged her. Mildred knew that there would be some people who felt a sorry for her and have done no wrong. Mildred started the words to keep her daughter at bay. "What happened to my mommy after all of it?"

Pyrrha spoke for Gyro. "She passed away at the age of 89. She lived peacefully alone, and she snuck into Blithe Hollow once a year to read you a book and tell you a story with a happy ending. She never married or even found love. She dedicated her whole life into making sure you would be happy and that the curse you inflicted would not come. I'm so sorry Agatha."

They all look to Aggie and see her face with tears coming down. "I …. I did this. I made my mommy keep me asleep. I …… I shouldn't have spoken to the dead."

Ember then hugs her and so does Peter. "Aggie." Aggie looks to the cowboy. "This wasn't your fault, what you did was harmless and not really evil. Those people who did this to you were responsible because they were scared and back then a lot of people were scared of things that didn't seem normal to them. Your mother did what she had to do, not to keep the curse at bay. But to be there for you, so you won't be lonely and sad, and that leads to anger and hate and then evil. She wanted you to have a peaceful sleep."

"Yeah, that ain't happening now that she's here" replied Boomer.

Peter's eye twitches and he looks to Boomer. "Do you ever shut up?"

Aggie then calms down and looks to the FutureTech crew and the two guardians. "Can I go home? Can I go back and be with my mommy in the afterlife?" The others also wanted to know this.

They remained silent. They had the answers, but they didn't want her to know. Aggie can see their expressions and that was all she needed for an answer. "I …. I can't go back, can I?"

Victor looks to her. "No you cannot. The world you came from just disappeared off the map and we can't trace it down. It's now lost within the cosmic void forever tethered from the realms and beyond, and even if we do find it, there is no other way to send you back to your mother in the afterlife."

"Except one." They look to Gyro, and the way he sounds does not sound friendly. "Agatha, should we find this world from where you came from then the only option to return you back to the ethereal realm is through … " He looks to the Archlich.

Kel'Thuzad knows what he means. "Death, or in shorter terms for you to understand. Hang."

Aggie goes wide eyed from this. She didn't want to go through this again, or even have to face the same bad things that happen or see what the people would say if they saw the witch that tried to ruin their town was a little girl. She can trust Norman, but the others is a question.

Gyro then pulls something out of his cloak and gives it to her. "I managed to look into the memories through the Great Gate and make this portrait."

Aggie takes the brown package from Gyro and opens it and she is shocked to see what it was. A colored picture of herself and her mother, both of them underneath a tree and reading a story book. Aggie sheds some tears seeing this and hugs the portrait. "Mommy."

Ember, Peter and Sam hug the little girl to make her feel okay. The others can tell things have just escalated and there has to be a way to solve this.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan look to Neil who was thinking of something and the three kids know what he was thinking about. '_Looks like change is coming early/_'

Ember looks to Neil and he nods to her, Ember knows what she has to do. Ember looks to Aggie. "Aggie, I know it's not going to be easy for you anymore since you can't go home or be with your mommy. But I wanna know, do you wanna stay here in this world with us?"

Aggie sees no other option, she has no one else to go to and nowhere else to go. "I guess yes, I don't have anything else left but this." Aggie looks to the picture.

Then Ember asks her something that will surprise everyone, but Neil, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "Aggie, are you willing to be my daughter?"

Aggie looks to Ember in shock. "What?"

"I might not be your mom, and I know I can never be like her. But when I saw you, my heart felt like it shattered and I had to do something. When I carried you away, I felt like something warm that I have been feeling since I came to this world and met the Sharp family. I am willing to be the best mother for you, as well as be the mother figure to them." Ember looks to Sam, the Dazzles and Kick.

Peter then steps up. "Aggie, my name is Peter Sharp. I am the father to Samantha and the adopted father to Adagio, Aria, Sonata and Kick, and if you want you can look up to me as your dad. Even though I am not married to Ember, we're pretty much dating."

Agatha looks to the warm and happy smiles from the rest of the Sharp family. "Hey there." She looks to Sam. "My name is Sam, Sam Sharp. These are my siblings and the others are my friends, and of course my girlfriend Luna." Luna waves to her and so do the others and Aggie waves back. "We're a team of heroes called the Royal Defenders and we will do whatever we can to keep the cosmos at peace and save the lives of those who need it the most."

Agatha was happy to see all of them, not as dangerous or scary but friendly. Okay, so some of them do look threatening, like Boomer. Wait what?

Aggie then looks to Ember and hugs her. "Mommy." Ember sheds some tears and hugs Aggie, soon the rest of the Sharps join in. Seems like they have a new member to the family.

Agatha Prenderghast has a new mother, a father, siblings, friends and a new life with her new family.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Straight out of the film Paranorman. I thought that Agatha deserves a second chance to life so I let it happened. She is now a Sharp, well not yet. Ember adopted her, so she's Agatha Prenderghast McLain. Soon, she will have to learn how to deal and get along with the other sharps in the family. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**To be honest with you guys, I was actually planning for Agatha Prenderghast to be part of the story last year and to be with the Spellman's, but when I made Danny Phantom's Ember McLain part of this. I had to rethink the whole concept again.**

**Date made: 5/25/20 – 5/26/20.**


	327. Ch327 An Ember's Witch

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 327: An Ember's witch**

(_Royal Woods_.)

The sun is rising to the small town and everyone seems happy for the new day ahead of them, mostly to the children who are ecstatic for summer vacation and all seems to be peaceful and Boomer's airship is high above and Boomer comes out with a cup of coffee. He's still sleepy he fails to realize he's stepping off the balcony and falls.

Boomer wakes up to see his foot is stuck on a tree branch and he's just dangling there. "Dang it." Then someone approaches him. "Hey Sharp, can you get me down?"

In front of Boomer is Peter Sharp, with a mug of coffee and looking towers Boomer. "Nope." He then walks back into the house, leaving the idiot outside.

Inside the house of the Sharp residence, in an extra bedroom that has yet to be filled with stuff. The little witch girl Agatha Prenderghast McLain awakes and looks around, she sees she was no longer in the room she once lived in long ago and she certainly wasn't in the realm of the afterlife. She recalls what happened to her and all the things that have transpired to this.

'_Okay Aggie, this is a new life. I was given another chance to live a life I did not expect to happen, but I'll have to deal with it and see where this leads me too_.' Aggie gets out of bed and looks to her sleepwear. A white dress with white pants, this was Sam Sharp's hand me down when she was her age.

Aggie then leaves the bedroom, but the door opens and she sees who it was. "Oh, I didn't know you were already awake Aggie, I was going to get you and tell you that breakfast was ready" replied Ember. She kneels down to Aggie. "Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

Aggie smiles and hugs Ember. "I am now, and I didn't get any nightmares either. Not after that really nice story you told me last night, I liked the ending."

Ember hugs her back. "You're welcome my darling, now before we head down and eat you should get changed. The bathroom is over there, but I know you don't wanna get cleaned alone, this is new to you and I totally understand."

Aggie breaks the hug from Ember and looks to the bathroom door to her room. "I guess I could use some help with my hair. My mommy used to help me."

Ember smiles. "Then I'll help you too sweetie." She holds Aggie's hand and both of them step into the bathroom so Aggie can get ready for the day.

(_A few minutes later_.)

Ember and Aggie come down the stairs, Aggie is all cleaned up and dressed in her usual clothes like from yesterday. There weren't any other hand me down's that Sam and Peter can find. Aggie and Ember enter the kitchen and they see Adagio and Sonata cooking, Kick, Aria and Sam on their phones and peter on the newspaper, they all stop and see Aggie.

"Good Morning Aggie."

"Good morning everyone" replied Aggie. "The food smells nice, what is it?" She grabs a chair and sits between Aria and Ember. Sonata and Adagio arrive with the pancakes.

"We made pancakes to celebrate for the newest member to the family" said Adagio. She hands Aggie a plate of pancakes in the shape of a heart. "We made them kinda special, with blueberries."

"Well this is nice, I've never had these before" replied Aggie as she slices a piece and eats it. "This is really good."

"It tastes better with some maple syrup on." Sam pours some maple syrup onto Aggie's pancakes, then they all eat breakfast.

Ember looks to Peter. "Any plans for today hotshot?"

Peter drinks his coffee. "Not at the moment or even the day after, so we have all the time we need to go to the mall and get Aggie here the essentials she'll need for her room and probably for the rest of the summer."

Aggie looks to them confused. "What?"

"It means we're going someplace to get you some stuff for your room" replied Sonata. "Isn't this going to be great? You're part of this family with Ember and we're going someplace to get you things! We'll all bond together."

Aggie swallows her food. "Really? All of us? But, don't some of you guys have anything else to do?"

"Not really little sis" replied Kick. "Okay, so you're not my little sis because we're both 11, but we don't have anything else to do. I'm not planning any stunts until the day after the Middle School graduation."

"My babe Luna is going to be spending some bro to sis time today, chances we might run into them when we're going around town" replied Sam as she drinks her coffee.

"We don't have a tour yet until June 13" replied Aria. "Our one week summer start tour across the country, well only 10 states and that's about it."

"We have the gear, the songs and the motivation to do it" said Sonata. "But right now we wanna spend time with you Aggie."

"The tour and our fans can wait" said Adagio. "Right now, it's family that matters the most on the agenda."

Aggie smiled, she seemed very happy that these guys are willing to spend time with her. Then Pikachu lands on her shoulder and nuzzles her cheek. "I still don't know what this little guy is, or the fiery horse outside the house." Rapidash pokes his head through the kitchen window.

"That is Pikachu, that's Sam's Pokemon and the one outside is Rapidash, my Pokemon" replied Peter. "You know, if you're feeling like it. I can ask McKenzie if we can make a trip to the Pokemon world and we can get you one too, well it's your opinion."

Aggie thinks about it. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. I still have my family, and I probably won't get lonely being around all of you. So, maybe when I feel like it, then I'll say when I would have a Pokemon."

They all smile. "Making choices is a good thing, and voicing out your opinion sweetie." ember strokes her hair, making her chuckle. "Alright guys, let's finish up breakfast and get moving to the mall."

Suddenly they hear someone yelling. "Hello? Anyone?" They all look around to where the voice is coming from.

"Is that Boomer?" asked Sam.

Peter sighs and he grabs a crossbow and he reloads it. Peter then goes over to the window and he fires an arrow that ricochets in the backyard and passes by Rapidash and strikes the tree branch and Boomer falls. They hear Boomer scream and hit the ground. "Thank you."

Peter then looks to the others. "What?"

"Was he out there the whole time?" asked Adagio.

"I guess he was" replied Peter. His crossbow then configures into his sword and he shrinks it to its keychain form. They all proceed to eat breakfast. Aggie didn't know if this was normal to them or not, but she had to try and adapt to this world and its modern day genre.

(_Skip, hours later_.)

All of the residents of the house come out and get to their rides. Adagio, Aria, Sonata and Kick ride into Sam's truck and Ember and Aggie ride with Peter in his truck, along with Pikachu and Rapidash in the very back side of the truck ready for the ride. "Alright guys, you all ready?" asked Peter.

"Ready!" they all respond. Aggie just nods. Peter then starts the engine and so does Sam. "Let's ride!" then he stops and looks to Aggie who is sitting next to Ember at the back. "This could be the first time you've been in a truck so, I suggest you put on a seat belt and hold on tight. We're gonna get fast."

Ember helps Aggie with her seatbelt and Ember holds her hand. "Hang on tight and calm down." Aggie nods and the trucks drive off. Aggie is a bit shocked by the movement, but she looks out the window and she sees some of the buildings moving, it was like a horse wagon but faster.

(_Intersection_.)

They all stop at a red light and they see some people and Faunus walk on by and go about their day. "Wow, there are so many people here and other strange people" said Aggie as she watches them all walk by on the street.

"The Faunus here are residents to Royal Woods, and Royal Woods alone" replied Sam over the truck comm link. "Until some of them feel like living in Great Lake City."

"There's so many things in this world I really would like to know and learn about, this is far beyond the timeline I know and I also know a little bit of modern society ever since I was asleep for the past 200 years" replied Aggie.

"Well, there will be school at September" replied Ember. "It's a good start so you can learn some things you'd like to know. I'm planning to enroll you to school, soon."

"That sounds nice" replied Aggie. Then they hear a loud banging sound. Aggie is startled by this. "What was that?"

Peter looks ahead. "Trouble. Hang back, I'll check it out. You too Sam, I got this." Peter Sharps keychain turns large and into his sword blood crucible and it configures into a large hunting rifle. He then makes his approach to the source of the sound.

Peter Sharp then sees three men trying to rob a pharmacy. "This should be good."

The others then hear some gunshots and then they hear a large gunshot and they see a man run out of the store carrying a bag of money, Peter comes out and sees him run. "Hey! Stop in the name of the law you bastard!" He then aims his hunting rifle towards him and readies the net.

Aggie knew this was a bad person, she then opens the window of the truck and she closes her eyes and focuses. She then let's some green electricity spark out and shock the man like a taser.

Aggie stops and looks at what she did. "Whoa. I never knew I could be that strong." Ember, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Sam and Kick are stunned by what she did.

Peter lowers his rifle and smiles. "Well I'll be damned." He then goes over and he grabs the man and then looks to Aggie. "Nice job sweetie, you're powers are starting to turn to the greater good. I'm proud of ya." He then drags the man off and the cops arrive.

Aggie smiles at what she did and Ember hugs her. "That's my girl." Aggie hugs her back, she did something good with her powers for the first time and it felt kinda good.

'_Is this what it's like to be a hero? Like Sam and the others?_'

Peter then gets back into the truck and looks to Aggie. "What you did back there was that damn good, you took down your first crook. Sure wish I got a photo of it."

"Got the footage dad" replied Sonata as she has her phone with the recorded video of Aggie using her powers onto the crook.

"Wow, the others are going to wanna see this" replied Sam. Aggie felt happy for them to be proud of her and was having some thoughts about the friends of the Sharps and them being heroes and stuff. They then drive off towards the Royal Woods mall.

(_Royal Woods Mall_.)

They park the two Sharp trucks in front of the mall and they all come out and look towards it. "Wow, that is big" said Aggie. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You are going to love the mall!" said Sonata. "There's food, cool things and we might run into some friendly faces there as well!"

"She's not wrong" said Sam. She does see some very familiar teenagers there, and they do not belong to this world. They see Frankie Stein, Cleo De Nile, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura going into the mall, Morgan and Randy coming out of the mall and Carol with Victor headed to the car and driving off. "Like Sonata said. Let's of friendly faces. Let's head on in guys."

They all head inside and Aggie is amazed at how big it was. "It's bigger on the inside that how it looks on the outside."

"And that's what makes the mall the place to be for things you need and/or want" replied Kick.

"Alrighty then, so what's first on the agenda?" asked Peter. But then he sees the smiles from the girl's faces and he knew what that meant. "Ah, clothes. Right."

Ember then looks to Aggie, but then she sees she's gone. "Aggie? Aggie?! Aggie?!" The others also see she's gone. "Where the heck is Aggie?!"

"There she is!" Sam points and they see her looking at the windows of a store and they all rush towards her.

"Aggie!" the girl turns around. "What the heck? Don't wander off like that sweetie, you got us scared." Ember hugs her and strokes her hair.

"The mall may be fun, but it can also get you lost if you don't know how to go through the whole place" replied Aria with concern.

Aggie could see that they were all worried about her. "Oh, sorry. I just saw something nice, for me to wear." They all look and see the black blouse, grey skirt, skull belt, black and white striped socks and black shoes. Then they see the sign of the store. "** _ Enchanting Gothic Style _ **"

They're all a bit stunned. "Huh, it does make sense why she would pick this place, it's her style. Witchery of cute and great" said Adagio. "Like Lucy Loud."

"Can we go in?" asked Aggie.

They all smile. "Of course sweetie, just try not to wander off." Ember gets up and holds Aggie's hand and they all go inside and help Aggie find some outfits she would like to wear.

They all go through some of the gothic style outfits and are kinda impressed by them, for males and females. Peter Sharp sees some fingerless gloves with bleeding skull patterns on them. "These look nice."

Kick sees a black jacket with an extreme Viking berserker logo on it. "Whoa, I know someone who might like this. I can get this for Gunther's birthday next year."

Ember, Sam, Adagio, Aria and Sonata all have found some clothes that Aggie could wear. Aggie smiled seeing all the clothes and had fun trying them on. Just then she sees someone. "Hello there."

Ember and the others turn around and are startled by Lucy. "Lucy? Oh it's you" replied Sam. Then she realizes. "Wait, Aggie you knew she was there?"

"Of course I did. I saw her come into the mall, and then through some people who were startled by her for some reason and then she came in here before we did" replied Aggie. "She came with one of your friends."

"You mean my sister Lori, who is also Volcana, a member to the Royal defenders" replied Lucy. "It's nice to meet you Agatha Prenderghast McLain, my name is Lucy Loud. Lori told me about you being a witch and I for one like the style and you picked the right place for some good outfits, they suit you well."

"Thank you Lucy, I think your outfit is nice too and I can tell you speak to a ghost as well, is that right?" said Aggie.

"Sigh, Great Grandma Harriet and I are not in good terms still" replied Lucy. "I don't know why she wouldn't speak to me, or even want to be heard by me."

Aggie then has an idea. "Maybe I can help you, I can speak to the dead. Perhaps I can ask what's been bothering your great grandma and we can see solve this issue you have with her."

Lucy smiles hearing that. "How about tomorrow? My place, I don't have any plans and I can ask my roommate Lynn to let us have the time to talk to her. I also have to ask my mom if it's okay to have you over."

Aggie smiles and shakes hands with Lucy. "I guess it's a playdate then." Lucy smiles as well. The others can also see this and smiles. Aggie made a friend, she then looks to Ember. "Mommy, is it okay for me to go over to Lucy's?"

Ember smiles. "I think it's a good idea, I will be there to keep an eye on things since they are a little bit chaotic."

Then Lori shows up. "Okay Luce, we've been here for more than 30 minutes and I was able to find the bracelet and jacket you were looking for, and I paid for them." She then sees the Sharps. "Hi guys, here to shop for things? She then sees Aggie. "Oh, oh. I see, Aggie is kinda like Lucy right?"

Sam nods. "Aggie likes the same things Lucy is interested in and I was just thinking, when school does begin, Aggie could be a member to the young morticians club."

Aggie is confused by this. "Young morticians club? That sounds like something for graveyards."

"The young morticians club is the small group of me and a couple of my Gothic friends" replied Lucy. "We're dark, brooding and do a lot of our meetings at either the school or at the cemetery, my co-president Haiku isn't going to be with us since she will be heading for Middle School, so I will be the one running." Lucy then thinks. "And I think you'd be a great addition to the club, you seem like the grave type, and if you do join I can talk to the others to not bring anything hanging related. I can tell how much you have a slight fear of noses."

Aggie felt nervous about hearing that. It's how she died, okay that's how all people who have been accused of witchcraft have died. "Well, I guess it sounds nice. But I'm gonna need some time to think about it."

"Very well then, it's been nice to see you Agatha and I can't wait to meet you at my house tomorrow." Lucy then walks out of the store with Lori.

"See you guys later" replied Lori as she walks out with her little Goth sister.

The Sharp's wave goodbye to them. "They seem nice" replied Aggie. Peter and Ember then realize that Aggie may have made a friend within Lucy, but Goth is not truly within her. She might just want to make friends, even if those friends are dark, brooding and as creepy as Lucy.

They then make their way to pay with what they got and yes Sam, Adagio, Aria and Sonata also got some clothes that seem cool. Sam bought some dark outfits for some Halloween style attire at school and the Dazzles could use the clothes for their tour.

They then leave the Gothic style store and make their way to the other places around the mall and some of them are Aggie's first times to do this. They head to watch a movie "The Blair Witch Project" It didn't seem scary to Peter and Ember, Sam and Kick are a little bit startled, the Dazzles are kinda freaked out same goes with Pikachu and Rapidash and Aggie just watches and wonders if she can do that. Oh boy.

They head on to the food court and enjoy some of the food served there and Aggie enjoyed eating the Caesars chicken salad, curly fries and ice cream. They do spot Sergei, Loona and their pups eating as well.

They make their way to a book store where Aggie was fascinated by some witch based novels and history books, even though it may seem dark to read she wanted to know about what happened to the people who were accused of witchcraft in this earth. They run into Dana, Becky and Teri who were there to look for something good to read.

Then Aggie sees something, through the windows of the pawnshop. Ember notices this and sees the stuffed white teddy bear with a black bow. "You wanna go and check it out?" Aggie looks to Ember and nods. Ember then looks to the others. "Guys, one more stop. Let's go."

The others see the pawnshop and follow Ember. "Well, let's see what we can find" said Peter.

And they did find something. Peter became mesmerized by a statue of Satan impaling an angel, Kick looks to some vintage skateboards and some of them have been signed, the Dazzles look through some guitar straps belonging to rock n' roll legends and Sam buys a bracelet with a snowflake locket on it.

"Luna is so going to love this when it's her birthday." Sam then sees the price and smiles.

The store owner then hands Ember the bear and she hands it over to Aggie. "This bear has one heck of a history in this pawn shop from my dad's. He's been on the store shelf for more than 35 years. I was able to look through the history and this bear belonged to the daughter of the first banker of Royal Woods, back during the times when witches were feared and hated."

"The banker and his family were burned in their own home by the people, after one of his enemies accused him of witchcraft. But that was a total lie and the man was exiled out of town for having trick the people into killing an innocent family, I believe the family's last name was McCann."

They are all stunned hearing this, including the last name of Chandler which made Peter and Sam angry. Aggie looks to the owner. "Did the bear have a name?"

"Annabelle" replied the man.

The very name of the bear made the Sharp's realize. "I'm sorry, did you say the name of the bear is Annabelle?" Sounds like the movie doesn't it?

Aggie looks to the bear and hugs it, she feels as if she made another new friend and would keep the friend safe and loved for as long as she lives.

(_Hours later, Ketcham Park_.)

The Sharp's all decide to take a small break from the mall and head to the park to find some peace and relax.

Kick rides around on his bike and meets up with Gunther, Polly and Rusty.

The Dazzles are enjoying tossing a Frisbee around with Sam. Sam does notices two very familiar figures underneath a tree.

Near the pond underneath the tree is Lincoln and Luna. Lincoln leans onto Luna and listens to his big sister strumming on her guitar, looks like their bonding. Like bid sis and little bro.

On a hill not too far, Aggie is sitting underneath a tree and Ember next to her. "This, this seems familiar mommy."

"Like when you had your old mother with you, I understand" replied Ember. "This new life is a total shocker to get by. I had the same thing when I came into this world, though I did do some bad things when I came here. Until I learned how to make friends and a family."

"Just like me, but I found peace and happiness" replied Aggie. "Have you found peace yet?"

Ember smiles and pulls Aggie closer. "I have, with this family alongside Peter, Sam, and the others." She then looks down to the little girl. "And now, with you."

Aggie smiles and she leans her head onto Ember's shoulder while hugging her teddy bear. "Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

Ember looks down to Aggie and kisses her forehead. "Sure thing Aggie." Ember then tells her daughter a story, a story with a happy ending and it was all about a ghost who found a new life and a second chance to family and love.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And this concludes Agatha's day with the Sharps and she might be a hero one day, she's still nervous and kinda shy but she will push on and live this new life alongside Ember and the Sharps. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/27/20.**


	328. Ch328 Meanwhile at some places

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 328: Meanwhile at some places ….**

(_Spellman Estate_.)

We see Sunset Shimmer heading to the Great Gate immediately after an important call from her friends a Canterlot high, it seemed somewhat important, and Neil had just got back from the Royal Woods mall with Timmy and both of them head on into the house.

At Leni and Linka's room, the two of them are going through some outfits their making. "So, this should go here and we add the green splash coloring to the sides and also the skirt, this'll make it look like it was stained for the spring season" replied Leni.

"We should also try and add some yellow and blue to it" said Linka as she stands back and looks to their work. "This could really go well with some special girl who can catch the eyes of some cute guy at the beach, or get everyone's attention."

"And that's what Jackie and Mandee will be here for" replied Leni as she applies some stitching. "We could convince Ms. Carmichael if she wants this to be the one thing that will make Reiningers stand out, but we haven't gotten a name for this yet. What should we name it?"

Just then the door to their bedroom opens and they see Courage and Loni Pingrey. "Hey girls we brought you guys some cob salad and sparkling water." He then sees the bathing suit. "Hey, this looks kinda pretty, though some of the colors could use some improvement."

Linka and Leni sit on the bed and watch as Loni observes the bathing suit they made. "Well, you're also a fashion expert" replied Linka. "What do you think this needs?"

"Well, we could add a bit of yellow to make it shine out, the straps could be light blue but this ocean blue looks good. As for the bottom, it looks okay" replied Loni. "All it needs now is some flowering and petals to the skirt and it'll feel like summer just got green and all clean."

Linka and Leni chuckle at that. "Smart, innovative and funny." Leni stands next to him and leans her had onto his shoulder. "And that's what makes us like each other for who we are."

Loni kisses Leni on her cheek. "Well I think I found a name for this."

Linka gets off the bed while Courage takes his leave to see if there is anything else that needs help. "Really what?"

"Green Summer beam" replied Loni.

Linka and Leni think about it. "Green summer beam, that does sound kinda nice and it adds up to the way it looks and feels" replied Linka.

Leni looks to Loni and smiles. "You got the idea from me didn't you? All you had to do was look to me and think about the green I can do and how much I beam towards you in the summer."

Loni chuckles. "You can say that, you seem to be the full beauty type to match the bathing suit. Did you make more of them?"

"Not yet" replied Leni. "We have to show this to my boss, and if she likes it then it'll be the high light to the store and Linka and I will be able to make some more. Okay, so it's going to be hard to make lots of these, so I might get some plant based help for it."

Loni then sits back with Linka and Leni onto the bed. "Well, with whatever works I know this'll be an awesome sight at the store and a lot of ladies will wanna purchase one."

Linka then looks to Loni. "So, how' life being a Pingrey?"

"Well, the parents like me and they support me at being brave when I lost so much and Carol wants to spend some bro and sis time tomorrow, before she graduates. Carol and I barely know each other and she wants to help her new little brother with the things happening around her home before she heads off. I kinda like this, being here in your world and spending time with my new family. It seems normal and natural."

Leni and Linka hold his hands. "Do you miss them? The family you lost?"

Loni looks to a picture of himself and Mr. Carmichael and his daughter. "I wish I said goodbye to them, I wish I could go back and save them. But I know it's all too late for that and ….. And I wish I was there to stop that madness from happening." He then puts the photo away. "But I guess fate has a dangerous way of making things work and making some thing's lost in time. I will miss them, but I know they'd want me to move on and not to blame myself." He then looks to Leni. "Like you said, we have to be strong in our own way."

Leni and Linka then hug Loni. Loni felt safe and happy. He was in the presence of the girl he still sees as his little sister and the girl he is truly in love with.

At the backyard, Luna, Lincoln, Sam and Jordan are busy with some lyrics and tunes.

"Okay, so we start off the song with a war based one right?" asked Luna as she strums her guitar. "But what kind of song for war though?"

"Actually I was thinking we use the war songs for July, as a way to honor the American spirit before the 4th of July, which is also Independence Day" replied Lincoln as he strums his guitar.

"Now that sounds kinda cool, it coul also give us the time we need to come up with a kind of song that could flare up like an American war zone!" said Sam with her bass. "World War 2 style! But who should sing it next month?"

They all think about it, then Jordan gets an idea. "If I can recall from what I heard from your songs, your dad and mom sang some sick and twisted Nazi fighting stuff right?"

"Yeah" replied Lincoln and Luna.

"So, why not have them perform the war song, along with some others as well, like Leon, Sergei and Peter! They would be great for the backup vocals" replied Jordan who then checks her keyboard.

Lincoln, Luna and Sam think about this. "Have our dad who's Asian, our two uncles who are Russian and German and our mom and Sam's dad who are both American." said Lincoln. "Sounds good, I got an idea for a war song. It's called _ Boots on the Ground _."

"Well, I got me a song idea that could rock it" said Luna. "We could let it rock on to July, it's called _ Through the Firestorm! _ And it's gonna be rockin good when mom and dad perform it."

"Well now that we got some songs to honor World War and American firepower, what about tomorrow?" asked Sam.

They all think about it and all of a sudden Jordan gets an idea again. "Do any of you guys recall the Assassin Lincoln we met during the battle of the Evil Lincoln's?"

"You guys told me about that fight" replied Sam. "I wasn't even part of it because I didn't have powers at that time."

Lincoln and Luna look to Jordan. "What about Assassin Lincoln?"

"Well, how about an Assassins' Creed songs?" said Jordan. "They would sound awesome and we could have Neil do the songs, he might be able to pull them all off."

Lincoln and Luna liked the sound of it. "Now that sounds like a plan, from what I heard from Gyro the Assassin's started the first one in Egypt so we can start there and then all the way to Sparta" said Lincoln.

"The Assassins were that old? Wow!" said Sam in shock.

"I also heard about it, we can also add some good old London fighting style into it, a pirate theme for some scurvy style and even the Assassin's Creed Rogue." Luna looks to her guitar. "That Forsaken Assassin really makes me feel kinda bad at times."

Lincoln sees this from Luna and leans onto her, Luna pulls Lincoln close and she kisses his forehead. Sam and Jordan can tell they both are bonding closer than they used to, they understand that both of them were almost traumatized and heartbroken after what happened with the cloned loud boys and they still didn't like it.

"You guys still having some personal issues with the gender bent clones?" asked Jordan.

"Still are" replied Lincoln, he then breaks the hug with Luna. "They said they have finished hunting down all the cloning facilities, but some part of me thinks we have to keep searching and make sure we got all of them. We don't know what they'll do next and what sick twisted ideas they'll have in their cloned up minds."

"Cloned Boomer's I can do, they're easy to take down" said Luna and then she looks angry. "But if I see that clone Luke again, he is going to die horribly to me! I am going to kill him in a brutal fashion that the souls of his original brother's will remember who their worst nightmare is!"

"Count me in on that!" said Sam. "Nobody touches my babe and gets away with it! AS much as I know, the only people who can touch you is either me or Lincoln." They look to her shocked and confused at what she just said on the last part.

Lincoln turns red in embarrassment and so does Jordan and Luna. Sam notices this. "What? Oh no, not like that. What I mean by that is, I can touch Luna in a true love life manner and Lincoln can hug Luna and keep her comforted. I guess I got my words kinda wrong, sorry."

"Yeah, for a minute there it sounded like incest and sure as hell I wouldn't do that" replied Lincoln. "I mean, I love my sister Luna. But we just have the special sibling bond forging that love and I am still lovey dovey over the girl of my dreams." Lincoln looks over to Jordan and winks. This makes Jordan giggle. This makes Luna and Sam awe at this.

"So, how's it going with you having Aggie as your little sister?" asked Jordan.

"Okay, she's not my little sister. Yet" replied Sam. "But she does look up to me and the Dazzles and can find some common ground with Kick, he powers are improving and she might need some magic training to keep her gift in line. Either way it's turning out awesome and right now she's at the louds house having some quality ghost talking time with Lucy."

"Well that use is nice of her, speaking with Lucy and the ghost Lucy talks to" replied Lincoln. "Kinda reminds me of old times."

"Well, the one thing Aggie likes to do is learn the things around her" replied Sam. "So we got her some books so she can learn and Ember said she enrolled her into Royal Woods Elementary, so she's going to be classmates with Kick."

"Having some good company is good for her, someone she can recognize and learn the ropes of the school" replied Luna. They all continue to talk about Aggie and the things she is getting used to, though Lincoln suggest she takes some magic lessons from either Gyro or Kel'Thuzad.

Luna then thinks about something after what Sam said about Lincoln and Sam being the only ones who can tough her with hugs and love. '_Should I tell them that Linc and I found solace leaning onto each other in the bathtub? Maybe I'll tell them next time._'

(_The Loud House_.)

Ember stops Peter's truck in front of the loud house. "Alright, you ready to hang out with Lucy?"

Aggie smiles. "The hang out word of today's era is something I gotta get used to, but I am so ready to have some fun with Lucy. She seems like a nice girl who could use a friend."

Ember smiles hearing this and they both get out of the truck. Aggie looks to the house. "This place has someone lurking in the shadows and she is trying to watch over them and at the same time is troubled. Someone is upset, and I don't think it's anyone living."

"And that is another reason why Lucy wanted you to come along and spend some time with her at her home" said Ember. She holds Aggie's hand and they both head to the house. "Are you sure about this?"

Aggie nods. "I am, I wanna help Lucy with her paranormal problems and see what's wrong with her great grandma. I wanna know what's making negative energy secretly lurk within their home. If I can be able to talk to her, then th negativity will fade before it does some damage."

Amber is surprised at how smart Aggie was with ghosts and their emotional powers, though Aggie was a ghost once so it make sense why she knows this.

Ember rings the door bell and the door opens to reveal Rita Loud. "Hi guys, Lori told me about you two coming." She then looks to Aggie. "You must be Aggie, my name is Rita Loud and Lucy told me all about you and has been waiting for you to arrive. Luckily her roommate Lynn isn't here, she's practicing with her team, Lori is having some fun with the twins at the park, my husband is at work and Luan is helping Giggles and Zach get ready for clowning camp. Oh, and Lisa is fast asleep. So, there isn't much trouble here for you and Lucy for your little ghost talk."

"Thank you Mrs. Loud." Aggie then looks to someone. "Hi Lucy." Rita turns around and is startled by Lucy's sudden presence, even Ember didn't see the little Goth girl coming. "Why are some of you startled by her?"

"Sorry about that" said Lucy. "Some people rent used to me just coming out of nowhere, though I find it amusing they would get startled by me popping out of nowhere. How did you know I was here and at the mall?"

"I just felt you were coming and saw you" replied Aggie. That was something Rita and Ember did not see coming. "So, you ready to get our ghost talk on?"

Lucy smiles. "Let's do this thing." Lucy then guides Aggie up the stairs and to her room she shares with Lynn. Ember and Rita then head to the living room.

Rita shows Ember the gazette article she's writing, though in truth Ember didn't wanna talk about it and just plugs in her headphones and listens to her music, Rita then goes back to her article.

In the room of Lucy and Lynn Jr, Lucy opens the door and following her is Agatha. "This is my room, I hope this is okay with you? I share it with my older sister Lynn, though we might end up changing rooms since Lori won't be around when she has to go to college."

Aggie enters the room and stops. "She's here."

Lucy looks to her. "What?"

"Over there." Aggie points to the curtains and they see the curtains just blow from the wind and nothing is there. "Hello there." Aggie approaches the window. "My name is Agatha Prenderghast McLain, and you must be Great Grandma Harriet Willard I presume."

Lucy just sits on her bed and looks to Aggie who is talking to the spirit of Great Granma Harriet. "So, why are you making this negative energy build up? Is there a very good reason?" Aggie then nods. "I see and yes I was told about what had happened here, I am a bit disappointed at what they did to Lincoln. But that was the past and they wanna try and get through this new life with or without them and keep what's left of their family together still."

Lucy could tell that Great Grandma Harriet told Aggie about the whole bad luck incident and that didn't make Lucy feel any better. Aggie sees this from Lucy and then looks to the ghost, in her vision. "You know they feel bad, and doing this is not going to make things better. You know that right? And you know that the right thing to do is hold onto this family and keep them together and don't let them stray, even if one of them is going someplace to begin a new school."

Harriet sighs. "_I …... I can see that now. I guess I let my anger and my hatred get the best of me and attempted this devious plan to have the family get torn apart from their own sins. I shall remove the negative energy I have been bottling up and send it onto the ethereal plane, as for me. I will try and step up with the new role to watch over this family, though I am saddened from the loss of four others I know that there is much more to life than just an eternity of hate. Thank you Aggie, but my ability to have a spiritual link with Lucy is nothing more than dust in the wind, she has lost all of my respect into speaking. Please tell her how sorry I am and I will do what I can to show them I am here and that everything will be alright._"

Aggie smiles. "I will." She then watches as the ghost fades away to remove what she cursed. Aggie then goes over and sits next to Lucy, and hugs her.

This stuns Lucy and she starts to shed some tears. Aggie tries her best to keep her comfortable and at peace. "Everything is going to be alright Lucy, I know it will and Harriet will be here to watch over all of you."

Lucy smiles, she feels as if there is hope yet for them and to the apparition family member who will continue with her new role, being there for the remains of the loud family. All of them.

Great Grandma Harriet watches them and sighs, but she also smiles. '_Lucy, I wish I could speak to you. But know that I will always see you and the others as family. Like Lincoln would say, you can't stay mad at family forever._'

(_One Piece dimension, somewhere in the new world_.)

The waves crash onto the mighty ship as it crushes its way through marine infested waters and onboard is none other than Gyro McKenzie the Guardian, Leon Davion Spellman the monster and Sergei Dragunov the … Russian? That's all I got for him. They are there because someone from Runeterra has ended up here and is hunting.

"What the hell are we doing here again!?" yelled Leon as he passes by some Bilgewater crew mates and they begin to raise the mast.

"This is insane!" Sergei then uses a telescope to look around. "Marines will be on our asses in no time!"

Gyro pushes aside some of the pirates and goes over to the bearded pirate captain with the mechanical Bilgewater steel left arm. "You are insane to come here! I know you made a deal with The Shadow Isles to allow this ship of yours to transport o this world, but you know these waters are dangerous and you're putting yourself in the middle of the crossfire!"

The captain then eats a blood orange and swallows. He then turns around and is actually, Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge! "Guardian, have a little bit of morale in ya. Sure these waters be prowling with law dogs, but these law dogs have no idea what they'll be fighting!" He then goes towards the steering wheel.

"True! But you don't know how dangerous devil fruit user marines are!" yelled Gyro, then they hear a cannon fire.

"Marines!" yelled Leon as he points to the Port. "Inbound and they got their guns loaded!"

Gangplank snickers and turns to the direction of the ships. "Did you forget what my ship is made of Guardian?" All of Gangplanks crew get to their posts. "Bilgewater Sea stone steel!"

Sergei then fires a sniper rifle. "We got a devil fruit user onboard that ship of theirs. She's blonde, looks gorgeous and I think she can turn her hands into some kind of net, if she gets her hands on us then we're all sitting ducks to marine rifle fire!"

Gangplank snickers, and pulls out his sword. "Full speed ahead and ready the heavy artillery!" His ship groans and roars as it moves through the waves and evades all the cannon's from the marine ships.

Gyro and Leon see what they're up against. "Oh shit! There's more than one ship!" yelled Leon.

Gyro sees five more marine ships next to the flag ship. "Can the Deadpool withstand this attack? Also, why are the marines missing their shots?"

Gangplank then smirks. "They don't know how to fight like a man, they'd rather die like dogs!"

A giant cannon comes out of the deck doors and is loaded with the Death's Daughter Cannon ball!

Gangplank then ignites his sword. "Bow cannons!" The front of his ship opens its large shark looking mouth and reveals six guns piled like a machine gun. "Fire!"

The six guns all fire one at a time and send Bilgewater steel high explosive cannon ball rounds and decimate the four marine ships.

Then the heavy main gun stands in between the six guns and stands ready. "Not yet!" yelled Gangplank.

The Deadpool continues its course towards the marine ship. The marine ship tries to turn to the left, but the Deadpool intercepts it, it tries to go to the right but the Deadpool stays on course.

"Gangplank! We're about to ram it!" yelled Gyro.

"That's the plan boy!" Gangplank chuckles. "Engage the teeth!"

The front of the Deadpool causes the teeth design on the bow to release and stick out like horns. "This is going to be bloody!"

Sergei and Leon scream and hug each other, while Gyro holds on. "Brace for impact!"

The Deadpool punches through the marine flag ship and rips it in half. "Fire!" yelled Gangplank.

The main heavy cannon on the front is now at point blank range and it blasts its massive cannon ball through the marine ship and flies off and lands with a massive bang onto a marine outpost and destroys everything with high explosive sea stone steel and shadow isles shards which steal the souls of the marines and then disappear.

The blast of the cannon ball is that of an atomic bomb!

All the marines jump off their ship and land onto the Deadpool, but when they all get onboard they are surrounded by Bilgewater pirates. The Devil fruit user captain lands on the ship but then feels weak, as if she can't do anything or even use her powers.

"W-What is ….. What is happening t-to me?!"

Gangplank then walks towards her and grabs her by the neck using his mechanical left arm. "Don't ya know little girl, this ship is made from Sea stone steel, and I for one do not like the law of these parts. The sea belongs to those who are meant to sail and respect what she offers. You marines are trespassing and I intend to end your reign, once and for all."

The female marine captain tries to punch him, but he slices her hand off with his burning sword.

She screams in pain as she can feel the seas tone metal burn into her severed hand. She then looks to Gangplank. "You have no idea who you're dealing with girl!" Gangplank then drops her and she cries at the searing pain from his blade.

"Take these sea dogs to the brig! They'll make fine cost at Bilgewater." Gangplank then looks to the beautiful female marine captain. "She's fetch a fine price when we make it back home, to a land where sea stone is everywhere and the island itself."

The captain is horrified to hear this and begs him to let her go, but the crew drag her and her marines into the brig where they will be kept till they return to Bilgewater.

Gangplank then looks at the sea and sees the waters are burning and have corpses floating. Gangplank then sees the other decimated ships and the marines trying to beg for some help.

"What do you intend to do with them?" asked Leon.

"These marines served the admiral and they serve the government, who are responsible for the Celestial Dragons and the slavery" replied Gangplank. He then looks to his crew who have their pistols and cannons ready. "Show. No. Mercy!"

They all get a lock on the swimming marines and shoot them all. "Chum the waters" said Gangplank. The crew activate compartments that drop vicious Bilgewater sea serpents that prowl the waters and rip the marines apart. They then return back to the ship with their meals.

Gyro looks in horror. "You really are cruelty with purpose poise."

Gangplank chuckles. "The sea maybe wicked, but I'm worse!" He then heads to the bow, with Gyro, Leon and Sergei following him. "Besides, this is just the start. This world has no pirate king. Well, I am the uncrowned dread pirate king of Bilgewater and my hunt for the marines and the government is just beginning!"

Gyro feels as if he should leave this be, even though Gangplank is taking slaves with him. They're slaves from the sins of the Celestial dragons, so this seems fair.

Gangplank ignites his blade and slices a blood orange as his ship passes through a sea of blood, fire and death.

"They can pay to me in gold, or blood!" Watch out One Piece! Gangplank is here! And his ship is unstoppable! Long Live Bilgewater!

To be continued …..

**A/N: I had this idea after a nice nap. Seeing how Loni is dealing being a Pingrey, Luna, Lincoln, Sam and Jordan making some upcoming songs, Aggie making friends with Lucy and bringing in my favorite top lane Champion into One Piece! I had to do some research on Gangplank and his ship and what he can do, I love this champion he is just awesome! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/28/20.**


	329. Ch329 Musical Creed

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 329: The musical Creed**

(_Spellman Estate_.)

Neil heads out of his office and heads downstairs and he hears someone at the door. Neil heads to the door and he opens it and sees who it is. "Hey Melody and Vinyl Scratch, I guess you guys are here for the song making as well. Come on in."

"Thanks Headmaster" replied Melody. Vinyl Scratch just nods. (_She doesn't speak much, or at all_,)

"Now, now. This isn't Ever After High Melody, so my name is Mr. Spellman or Neil, I'm only Headmaster at school" chuckled Neil, they then pass by the kitchen and they spot Courage and Roserade making cookies, and trying to keep Arcanine away from the cookie dough.

"Come with me" said Neil as they followed him through the basement and then to another set of stairs going underground. "The music recording studio is directly underneath the house. I kept it hidden there for small reasons of unknown purposes but now we found an even better purpose for it."

They then made it to the musical recording room and they see Lincoln and Linka operating the recording table with Jordan sitting next to Lincoln and watching them, inside of the glass music room is Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Sunset with their instruments and with them is Leon and Sergei going through the lyrics as the backup vocals. Both musical teens were amazed by this, they even see some pictures of the guys and gals who performed the songs and a list of the songs they have performed.

"Whoa! Now this is wicked cool!" said Melody Piper. Vinyl Scratch nods and fist bumps with Melody.

Luna and the others notice them. "Hey, you guys made it and so did dad! Awesome, you guys are about to see some wicked cool songs get played off with some Assassin style!"

"Take a seat, relax and let the good beats rock your vibes" replied Sam.

"Glad you could make it DJ Pon-3, how is Octavia?" asked Sunset. Vinyl just replies with a thumbs up. Sunset is confused by this. "I'll take that as an okay I guess." (_Remember guys, Vinyl Scratch or DJ Pon-3 does not speak at all, no clue why though._)

Sully doesn't say anything and just looks to Melody Piper who was asking Lincoln and Linka some stuff. Mazzy sees this and makes him face away. "Dude, I swear I will make you walk home on broken legs. Do not make me angry!" Sully stays quiet. (_Sully and Mazzy are dating._)

"Dudes, calm down and let's not tussle over this" replied Luna. Then she looks to Sully. "But still Sully, keep your eyes off the Fairytale student and onto the girl you are currently with." Sully nods.

"Okay Neil, get your ass in here and let's rock this joint" said Leon as he puts on his head set.

"These lyrics look awesome, you guys really know how to mark the Assassin's Creed into it" said Sergei who is going through the lyric sheets again.

"Let's lock and load then!" Neil gets into the glass room, puts on his headset and goes through the lyric sheets. "I'm ready as these two bastards are ready!" He high fives and fist bumps with Leon and Sergei.

Melody looks at the songs and they are many. "So, what are you guys going to do with all of these songs anyway?" Even Vinyl Scratch looks into them and is impressed, even though there seems to be some bad words in most of them.

"We're gonna let the whole world listen to the songs and see how they like them, then we're gonna send it to one of our allies from across the realms, even though I only met him one during an interdimensional fight" replied Lincoln.

"Sure as heck he is going to like it" said Jordan. "We came up with the lyrics yesterday."

Linka then talks to the microphone. "You guys ready for this?" They all nod. "First up, Assassin's Creed Origins. Let's do this thing!" She hits the record button.

Melody Piper and Vinyl Scratch were excited for this.

(_Egyptian style instrumentals._)

Neil: _I'm an Assassin, who can wrap! You in linen, I'm digging your grave.  
After stabbing you in the back, like a Caesar who didn't behave._

_On a Cataclysmic Path.  
I brought the wrath of Biblical Plagues.  
Like a god, ay, call me Yahweh.  
Bringing justice with hidden blades._

_This is the testament of my ways.  
If it's written down, I'll rip out the page.  
Left in the past, history stays.  
Even your mummy will wither decay._

_Filling canopic jars won't be hard.  
My personal ritual fave.  
I'm a master of my craft.  
Ask the Egyptian women I slay._

_Obituaries on a papyrus script.  
What kind of font? It's Hieroglyph.  
Call Anubis man, this party's dyin'.  
Get a fire lit._

_I'm a frequent flier.  
So I've got a lot of mileage.  
Kids who rule with Iron fists.  
Osiris might forgive!_

_But that shit, I won't let fly!  
I'm all that's left of the Medjay!  
Every river will run with the blood of your sins.  
I'm drinking form it like its red wine._

_Time to bow to Bayek.  
Drop the crown you mouthy child.  
Think you're more than just a puppet?  
You must be drowning in Da-Nile!_

Leon and Sergei: _I'm planting the seed.  
Of the Family tree._

_By my hand, minds are freed.  
Not a man, I'm a creed!_

_I am the voice that beckons.  
Pharaohs onto their doom._

_Knowledge and choice my weapons.  
Sending you to your tomb._

Neil: _Ancient order, has been taken over.  
But thankfully my DNA is nature's tape recorder._

_So from this point forward I'll be sure to collect my genetic memoirs.  
A thousand years from now that's how we're gonna remember the Templars!_

_Here I sit in solitude atop the Giza Pyramids.  
I'd offer you a seat, but nobody else would appear to fit._

_Lonely at the top, I knew that when I started climbing.  
I hunt without the pack, you are the sheep I am the lion._

_Stalk my prey in silence.  
Show you a god can bleed.  
Torture and mummify them, on their headstones write the creed._

_How long have we been fighting for? Forty days and nights or more?  
Been taking that time to design Sarcophagi – Now I'm sizing yours._

_Setting sail and I'll take.  
All who trail in my wake.  
Faces veiled, hidden blades.  
Desecrate this sacred place._

_Your divines overrun.  
Now the fight has begun.  
Feeble minds, silver tongue.  
Eagle eyes, I've become!_

Leon and Sergei: _I'm planting the seed.  
Of the Family tree._

_By my hand, minds are freed.  
Not a man, I'm a creed!_

_I'm planting the seed.  
Of the Family tree._

_By my hand, minds are freed.  
Not a man, I'm a creed!_

_(Ending instrumental, Egyptian style.)_

Neil, Leon and Sergei look to each other and fist bump. "That was awesome guys! That was awesome!" said Neil.

"Well, what's next?" asked Leon. "This is just the start, so let's keep the rhythm going!"

"Next up, Assassin's Creed Odyssey!" replied Lincoln. "Let's do this!" They start the next record and play their tunes.

(_Flute solo._)

Neil: _Dear father, I'm sorry you're not proud, Sparta's hard enough for a drop out.  
You should've watched me fall down, hit the ground, runnin' it's a marathon now._

_From marble, my hearts been carved out, chiseled the doubt off, vision is sharp now.  
Don't bother the bull if you're not into horns, you're bringing my inner Minotaur out! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Knocked down and got frowned upon! Lost count of how far I've come!  
I tower on Mount Olympus, now gods will bow – Thunderclouds begone!_

_Fuck the destiny! It never meant shit! What's family? I've been neglected!  
Tossed off a cliff, left for dead. This rejected kid just got resurrected! (I'm back!)_

_If I wrote a poem it would epic, take notes homer – I'm a legend.  
Cuz' I descended from Leonidas and my touch is twice as deadly as Midas!_

_One thing you're never gonna see an army of 300 stopping me!  
Forget Ephors and Oracle Prophecies, you're not in charge of me – Democracy!_

_So far I don't got a creed, but stopping corruption is my philosophy.  
Geometry – I've got degrees. Smart - Since when can a Spartan read?_

_Yo Herodotos, come along with me, you don't wanna miss another odyssey.  
I'm an apologist for mythology, an Artemis reincarnate with archery._

_Poseidon retried, o got his seas! Hercules is a cheap knock off of me!  
Cuz I'm capable of double the colossus feat.  
But I don't want a gold medal, let me dawn a wreath._

_You're not gonna get a branch from an olive tree.  
If you wanna start a public argument.  
I'll give you some of Socrates' Hemlock to sip or Sparta kick you off this Acropolis! (Yeah!)_

_I'm keep an eye locked on my target, I've got cycloptic focus!  
So I won't be spotted with the local drunken, lotus-eating homeless.  
I'll be the strongest of any legend to ever become historic.  
I am a warrior - doesn't mean I'm gonna be heroic! (Ah-Hu!)_

Neil, Leon and Sergei: _Broken down, shamed and betrayed! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Came back a blade with no name! (Ah-Hu!)_

_I feel like changing the game, you're banal battle cries are in vain! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Fight not for glory and fame! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Vengeance cannot be contained. (Ah-Hu!)_

_You'll learn too late, I became much more than just a blade with no name! (Ah-Hu!)_

Neil: _I'm like a colossus with no possible obstacle on earth to stop it!  
Have you heard how my grandpa turned Xerxes armies into Persian carpets?  
This is his weapon that I wield, earned it – then learned to flaunt it!  
I hope you all brought a shield - so I could return you on it!_

_Threaten me and I'll respond with, an affective phrase in laconic. (Ah shit!)  
Then just like an ancient tongue, when I'm done with you, you'll be long forgotten. (Bye-bye!)_

_Now you're in deep and you cannot swim, blood in the water – Shark fin!  
Sight like Medusa – Locked in, as for my last victim - I rocked him!_

_Malaka, hand over the artifacts, they're family heirlooms I want em back!  
Apocalypse – I should be stopping that.  
Feel like Atlas, I got the world on my back!_

_Forget the grace of god's, I already got a great cause!  
Restoring order doesn't mean I don't cause some chaos!_

_With every combatant I've battled as soon as both our blades cross.  
They get the labyrinth – look on em like they know that they lost._

_Predictable story, typical moral, just like when Icarus learned he was mortal.  
When I ask "You ready for war?" If you didn't know, it's rhetorical!_

Neil, Leon and Sergei: _Who sees through the eyes of an eagle?_

_Who speaks for the silent and feeble?_

_Who leaps from the height of a steeple?_

_You sleep while she fights for the people. (Ah-Hu!)_

_Like the song of a sire, she's lethal! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Precise to the eye of a needle! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Titanic, unrivaled, unequaled! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Her creed is to die in a free world!_

_Broken down, shamed and betrayed! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Came back a blade with no name! (Ah-Hu!)_

_I feel like changing the game, you're banal battle cries are in vain! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Fight not for glory and fame! (Ah-Hu!)_

_Vengeance cannot be contained. (Ah-Hu!)_

_You'll learn too late, I became much more than just a blade with no name! (Ah-Hu!)_

They all clap at how intense the song was. "Now that got my blood fucking pumped up and intense!" yelled Sergei.

"Then I suggest we keep it going" said Neil. He then looks to Luna and the band. "You guys wanna keep going?"

"Sure!" they all reply. "This song has gotten all of us just stoked and pumped with adrenaline!" said Sam.

"Alright then, so what the hell is next for this Assassin's Creed Rap song empire?" asked Leon.

Lincoln looks through the lyric sheets. "Next, let's do good old London England. Assassin's Creed Syndicate." Lincoln then hits the record button and they start.

(_Bell beats and bass sounds._)

Neil: _Born into revolution – an industrial one.  
But I would not call me lucky, coming out from the slums.  
Nobody's wondering why I hardly trust anyone.  
Cuz if you're free from corruption, then you must be a nun._

_You got an army of thugs? Then let me bloody them up.  
Don't lay a hand on my coat unless you wanna be cut.  
I'll pummel you with brass knuckles, leave you ugly as fuck!  
Then wipe your blood off my gauntlet, and act like nothing is up._

_Because I'm keeping up appearances within my syndicate.  
If you're pollutin' my community, I'm catchin' wind of it.  
I'm making history with every single day I'm living it.  
Leave a bigger footprint than freaking Charles Dickens did._

_Cuz my name is as famous as David Copperfield is.  
Child labors popular, my god that's awful for kids.  
I'm trying to stop these hard times from getting harder than this.  
But I still got great expectations – Now that's an Oliver Twist. (Ha!)_

_Keep the children out of factories.  
You can haul your own coal, sow your own tapestries.  
If you're living lavishly, that'll end in tragedy.  
I'll knock you off you're balcony and leave the rest to gravity._

_Here's my manifesto, it's practically a rhapsody.  
Who' da knew that underneath this jacket I'd be packing heat!  
I'm a fashion master piece, sent by the Assassin's Creed.  
If you're an aristocrat, now's the time to flatter me._

Leon and Sergei: _That dude is fly, with that suite and tie. You don't mess around! (Don't mess around.)  
_Luna: _She's by his side, nowhere to hide when they come to town!  
_Leon and Sergei: _There's Assassin in their veins, every Templar will be slain!  
A time to live, a time to fight!  
Now it's you're time to die!_

Neil: _Leave it to me and Evie to keep these streets clean. Ha, ha. That ain't gonna be easy._

_The names Jacob Frye, if you can't wait to die.  
Inside my cane I have a hidden blade to which I take your life._

_I'm taking over Devil's Acre with this gang of mine.  
Drinkin' bitter, we prefer it to the taste of wine._

_When we got a problem, we assassinate the guy.  
Pick your pocket, take you hostage, any way to make it by._

_Take your eyes off my sister man, she ain't you're wife.  
But she may slice you wide open with a table knife._

_Call us crooks, soon enough we'll make you change your mind.  
Join the Rooks if you love it when the stakes are high._

_I've climbed higher steeples, I've scaled bigger bens.  
You don't believe me, take a swim in the river Thames._

Leon and Sergei: _That dude is fly with that suite and tie, you don't mess around. (Don't mess around!)  
_Luna:_ She's by his side, nowhere to hide when they come to town!  
_Leon and Sergei_: Send corruption to its grave, hidden blades decide your fate!  
You'll pay the price for your life of crime!  
When it's your time to die!_

Neil: _Welcome to London, city of the paupers.  
Don't think you're safe cuz you were brought up prim and proper._

_You really oughtta watch your back, you got a stalker.  
6-shot revolver, let's see who can draw first!_

_But if you draw last, you're gonna drop fast.  
I'll pull my hood down and throw on my top hat._

_Quick with the kukri, don't make me prove my skill.  
I'll take these orphans out the textile and put you through the mill._

_Long as I complete my mission doesn't matter who I kill.  
Bet your ass Jack the Ripper's got some massive shoes to fill._

_Knock me off the tracks, I'll come back with direction.  
Nowhere to run, and you have no protection.  
You can thank Darwin – Natural selection._

Leon and Sergei: _That dude is fly, with that suite and tie. You don't mess around! (Don't mess around.)  
_Luna: _She's by his side, nowhere to hide when they come to town!  
_Leon and Sergei: _There's Assassin in their veins, trust in them they'll take the reins!  
When your injustice comes to life!  
Now it's you're time to die!_

_You're time to die! 3x._

_Time to die!_

They all take a moment to breath and smile. "Now that was bloody awesome!" said Luna.

"Nice touch in coming in for the song Lunes!" said Mazzy.

"Really does suite you" said Sully.

"That's my babe!" Sam kisses Luna's cheek making her chuckle.

"Okay then, what the hell is next for the creed?" asked Sergei.

Lincoln looks a bit shocked and unsettled by this. "Assassin's Creed Rogue."

They all look to Luna, this is the song she made and she poured her heart and guilt into it. Seeing the Assassin's Rogue felt like the old times when she forsake her brother to bad luck and torture. "Let's do this thing."

They are all concerned, but they know she wants to do this. To see this through and to see how good it will be. "Let's do it Lincoln" said Neil. Lincoln and Linka sigh and they push record and they start.

_(Sam on piano solo first, along with Luna on her axe.)_

Neil: _No you don't wanna stick around.  
I'll make heads roll when shit goes down._

_Thought you got out, by skipping town.  
As if I'd let you live it down.  
Hold up your creed, I'll rip it down!_

_And when I look back, on all my choices.  
You tried to silence, those unheard voices.  
I never thought that you'd turn on me, but that's what you did.  
Look at me now, you're gonna see what makes me tick!_

Leon and Sergei: _When they made me I broke the mold._

_Cast out and now I'm on my own._

_If you could see the light from here._

_Your conscience would not be so clear._

_Take your best shot won't take me down._

_And just forsake me now._

Neil: _Don't be so quick to call me rogue.  
It wasn't pride that broke my code._

_One man can live by reason, another calls it treason.  
But I'll decide that on my own._

_You wanna make heard, the people's voices.  
Then you desert me, for my own choices._

_I'd never thought I'd turn my back upon the creed.  
Now here I stand and now the brotherhood will bleed!_

Leon and Sergei: _When they made me I broke the mold._

_Cast out and now I'm on my own._

_If you could see the light from here._

_Your conscience would not be so clear._

_Take your best shot won't take me down._

_And just forsake me now._

Neil: _Now when you look back, on all you're choices.  
As you are drowned down by, all of our voices._

_My brother but not my blood, becomes the enemy.  
The time I die for you is gone, because you're dead to me!_

Leon and Sergei: _When they made me I broke the mold._

_Cast out and now I'm on my own._

_If you could see the light from here._

_Your conscience would not be so clear._

_Take your best shot won't take me down._

_And just forsake me now._

Neil: _Forsake me now! 5x._

_(Piano solo ending.)_

They all take a moment to breath slowly, then they hear some sniffling and turn around to see Luna on the verge of tears, Lincoln sees this and heads into the room and goes over to his sister and hugs her, Sam also hugs Luna and feels bad for her girlfriend and whatever is wrong with her.

"Yeah, this was a bad idea" replied Sergei. Neil and Leon also knew about this, same with Linka and the others. Melody and Vinyl Scratch stand up and see that this was going bad real fast.

Lincoln continues to hug his sister and he can hear her slowly whispering apologies to him for the wrong things she did to him. Luna still has issues with herself and her past. "Do you wanna keep going Luna?"

Luna sniffles and breaks the hug. "We got one song left, and I wanna see this through and how it'll sound. I'm sorry for the song Lincoln, I just let my emotions get the best of me and make what was in my mind. I still got problems."

Lincoln sighs and has an idea. He looks to the two teens. "DJ Pon-3!" The blue haired teen looks to him and lowers her glasses. "Can you play an axe?" The blue haired girl with shades nods and comes into the room.

"Linc, what are you doing?" asked Luna with tears running down her face.

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "I don't want you to push yourself, you need a break. Please." Luna sees there was no way out of this and accepts it.

Luna gets up and hands Vinyl Scratch her purple axe, the blue haired teen nods and hugs her. Luna hugs her back, they then depart from the hug and Lincoln holds Luna's hand and guides her out of the glass room and they sit onto the red leather couch and he hugs Luna and she hugs him back with a few tears, Jordan also joins them and hugs Luna as well.

Lincoln looks to Melody. "Melody, you gotta take my spot."

Melody nods. "You got it boss kid." She goes over to the recording table and sits onto the chair next to Linka, they both look to each other and nod and the others also nod and get ready. "Alright guys, the last one is Black Flag. Ready?"

"Ready!" they all reply. Melody hits record and they start the tine with an ominous beat.

Leon and Sergei: _Upon the Horizon._

_Through desolate islands._

_The Black Flag is rising._

Neil: _Fresh blood in the sand, twins guns in his hand.  
Hidden blade up his sleeve, cheap rum on his breathe._

_Said he's done with the past, but the captain keeps on looking back.  
At the top of the mast, no other flag like the one that is black._

_What becomes of the man, who runs with the deadliest scum in the land.  
In his way there is nothing to stand, once he is done you'll be dust in the wind._

Leon and Sergei: _Still he's a plundering lover of violence.  
Born into poverty bred into silence_

Neil: _In his veins runs blood that is blessed.  
Upon the Black Flag is the brotherhoods crest._

_Leap from the sky, attack with my blades.  
Land in your neck like they're Dracula fangs._

_Battle the tide, humbling waves.  
Fighting through thunder and lightning and rain._

Leon and Sergei: _Ready your muskets, sharpen your knives.  
Gather the rum and protect with your lives._

Neil: _Send up the flag, show them our mark.  
Fire the cannons and light up the dark!_

Leon and Sergei: _The Black Flag is rising._

_Seeking retribution._

_He walks among pirates._

_His virtue is silenced._

_His craft is illusion. (He's just an illusion.)_

Neil: _Climbing masts like an acrobat, leaving a massive bloodbath of aftermath.  
The captain of Assassin's, back to back with Blackbeard that's clearly his habitat._

_He cracks treasure maps, that's a fact and if you have to ask, don't even ask for half, No!  
You act surprised you back is stabbed, Never forget that the Jackdaw's flag is black, bitch!_

Leon and Sergei: _Hail the denier of empires, keeper of secrets unknown._

_All that he touches will set fire.  
_Neil: _Now you're gonna reap what you sow!_

_Here comes another Kenway, show respect his next move is checkmate!  
Take a second to get your head straight, Let your guard down, he'll make your neck break._

_Drink rum, make kills and get laid. He'll take your wife home and break your bed frame.  
Dead bodies across the deck lay, toss em overboard, lose the dead weight. (Ay!)_

Leon and Sergei: _The Black Flag is rising._

_Seeking retribution._

_He walks among pirates._

_His virtue is silenced._

_His craft is illusion. (He's just an illusion.)_

Neil, Leon and Sergei: _Under the burning sun, you feel the winter's breath.  
You hear a whisper of fate, you're breaking into a sweat.  
You look around for the source, it's just the voice in your head.  
I am the reaper of death, come to collect!_

Leon and Sergei: _The Black Flag is rising. (The black flag is rising.)_

_Seeking retribution._

_He walks among pirates._

_His virtue is silenced._

_His craft is illusion. (Illusion!)_

They all remove their headsets and look to Linka. "Okay, we got all of it and it sounds good. We're going to have it transferred into the computer, do some editing and make it sound authentic in HD and then have them burned into CD's and make more copies."

They all then clean up their gear and get ready to leave, but then they look to Luna who was clapping and smiling and so is Lincoln and Jordan.

"You guys okay?" asked Neil.

"We are dad, I think I'm fine now" replied Luna. "Also, you did good in there DJ dude, rock on and let the music roll man." Vinyl Scratch gives her a thumbs up, goes to her and hands her back the axe. "Maybe we can chill out the next time we come up with something musical."

"I think we all deserves something to eat" said Sunset.

"Courage is making cookies, but I doubt they're done" replied Neil. "For now, let's clean this place up and get ready to send these songs we made to the world and to the Assassin Lincoln."

"We're gonna need Gyro for that one" replied Lincoln. "Where is he anyway?"

"Busy with something someplace we don't know, but he will be back here tomorrow for the graduation of Lori, Carol, Dana and Becky" replied Sergei.

"Right the graduation of the rest of the team, well the older teens" said Sam. "And sure as heck we're gonna be there, Principal Rivers asked us with the school band to perform the song for the whole ceremony."

"We are going to rock it tomorrow!" said Sully. "Heck yeah we are!" cheered Mazzy, she then kisses Sully's cheek making him blush.

Neil then looks to Leon and Sergei. "By the way, what the heck did Gyro need you two clowns for yesterday?" The others also look to them. "Leon? Sergei?"

Leon and Sergei remain silent and they recall the One Piece World and with the Saltwater Scourge Gangplank, and they did not like that trip. "We did some stuff with him involving information about stuff that are classified" replied Sergei in a stern tone.

"Yeah, what he said" replied Leon nervously. But Neil knows they're hiding something, but he'll let it slide. For now.

(_Skip, nighttime._)

Lincoln and Luna are both in the bathroom and leaning onto each other in the large bathtub, and both of them have no clothes on and Luna is in her Luna Frost form and looks a bit miserable.

"Luna, I don't want you to keep thinking about the past, it won't do much but keep hurting you, just as it hurt me today. But I try to get over it" said Lincoln as he hugs her.

Luna pulls her brother closer. "Things are new and different and we're facing enemies and bad stuff that could tear us apart, it's not easy for me to get through all of that's happened without waking nightmares. The only way I can find peace is to find solace within my little bro, the one I swore to keep safe."

Lincoln smiled hearing this, but also felt bad that Luna is still conflicted. "We'll get through it, together. We're all strong in our own way and we'll be stronger as we fight on through. Always."

They both remain in each other's embrace, brother and sister. Lincoln and Luna. They have a feeling something else is inbound and more adventures are about to spark into chaos.

To be continued …..

**A/N: All of this is to honor the game Assassin's Creed and its new game **_**Assassin's Creed Valhalla**_** and to the author who let me borrow Assassin Lincoln that one time, **_**SunblastX**_**. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The rap songs were performed and made by **_**JT Musics**_**.**

_**I'm the Creed**_** – **_**Assassin's Creed Origins**_**.**

_**Blade with no name**_** – **_**Assassin's Creed Odyssey**_**.**

_**You're Time to Die**_** – **_**Assassin's Creed Syndicate**_**.**

_**Forsake me now**_** – **_**Assassin's Creed Rogue**_**.**

_**Black Flag is Rising**_** – **_**Assassin's Creed Black Flag**_**.**

**Date made: 5/30/20.**


	330. Ch330 Senior Graduates

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 330: Senior graduates**

The date is Jun 9 and the skies are clear and patrols are everywhere and set and ready for the day, this was the day of graduation. The grade school has done it and now it was time for the high school graduates.

All of the high school teens are stoked and looking forward to making their big step out of high school and take the big leap onto where life takes them, but a certain group of 4 senior teens are the ones who are looking forward to it the most.

(_The Loud house._)

Lori steps out of her room already in her graduation uniform and she looks to the hallway and to the doors around the place, she smiles and decides to go to each one and looks inside. Each room shares memories, memories of the old times when they were all a family. One big happy family known as the louds. '_Where did those times go? Where were the times when we would share adventures together and tell each other how we truly feel? But I guess fate has it's ways of making things happen and I think we all have to keep pushing through and making every moment count, for all of us._'

Lori then steps through each room and smiles. She recalls being roommates with Leni, listening to the loud music and horrible puns from Luna and Luan, getting startled by Lucy's constant unexpected appearances, Lynn's ball playing around the hallway, Lana and Lola's squabbling, Lisa's explosions, Lily's need to have her diaper change and the parents who are calm and try their best to keep things in line.

Though the one thing Lori misses the most from those memories, is that of a white haired boy who is the middle child of the house, if he were still family then they would've been into more adventures then they could've ever imagined. Lori misses him and she will miss this, her time in the loud house will be over once school begins. But for now, she's ready to spend one last summer, with her family. All of them.

Lori comes down the stairs and she's greeted by her family. Lynn Sr, Rita, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Pop-pop, Gran-gran and Great Aunt Ruth, and along with their Pokemon, Mr. Mime, Tyrogue, Crobat, Toxicroak, Smoochum and Larvesta. This was it.

They all gather to Lori into a group hug and take some pictures with the family, pictures that would be reminded of the old Lori and the start of the new Lori/Volcana.

"This is it guys, I'm ready to leave high school and make my way for college, once school begins for Royal Woods that is" said Lori.

"And we are proud of you kiddo, all of us" replied Pop-pop. "Even though we're not as many as we used to be, at least we're all still the same family as we were."

"You're the third one in this family to make it through high school and soon you'll be the first Loud to go to college" said Rita.

Lynn Sr starts to cry and almost drops the camera, but it's caught by Toxicroak. "Careful dad, we are not losing this one" said Lana as she checks if the camera was fine. "She's still in good condition."

"Come on guys, let's do some last pics with Lori" said Luan. She then looks to her older sister. "And even though you're not going to be in the house soon, we know you'll always come by and visit and heck we'll be seeing each other a lot. We're heroes, together."

Lori smiles and she hugs Luan. "And I know you'll do a great job in watching over the little siblings, I trust you Luan. Always little sis." Luan smiles and hugs Lori.

They all found this touching, soon Lori breaks the hug with Luan. "Now come on, let's take some pics." They all gather around and they do some last moment pics with Lori in her graduation uniform.

After many pics, they head into Vanzilla and Veronica and they drive off. Lori had to graduate and the high school was their destination, the end of the senior year and the start of her college years to come.

(_Jill Miller house._)

"And one more." Becky's dad takes one more picture of Becky with her mom and of course her Flareon Eden in her arms, they then look to their daughter in her graduation uniform. Becky pets her Flareon.

"Look at you my daughter, all grown up and ready to go to college, soon" replied Becky's dad.

"We are so proud of you, but are you sure you want to stay with your boyfriend for the whole summer?" asked Becky's mom.

"I'm sure guys, you two need to go and check out the house you guys got planned at Florida" replied Becky. "It still surprises me that you're both not going to be here all summer, I'll try and visit."

Becky's parents go over and hug their daughter. "We'll try and visit too Becky." Becky sheds a tear as she hugs them back. Then they hear someone arrive via tech suit.

Landing in front of them was Tech Sector, he then lowers his suit and reveals to be Martin McKenzie. "Am I on time or am I too late?"

"Right on time oh nerd of mine." Becky goes over to Martin and they share a small kiss.

Becky's parents also go to him. "Thank you for allowing Becky to attend the college at FutureTech, our first option was Fairway since she is good with golf and stuff" replied Becky's mom.

"But we all know Fairway University would like to have her there because she's a super heroine and it would make their school all the more popular and stuff" replied Becky's dad. "Whatever choice she makes is okay with us."

"FutureTech University is a good place, friendly, well disciplined, has golf and other sports and with the great gate nearby Becky along with Lori, Dana and Carol will be able to come back and forth and help in their role as being heroes of the Royal Defenders" replied Martin. "Also, Becky told me you guys are planning to move to Florida, let me arrange you guys a flight there so it won't be a hassle at the airport."

They felt touched he would do this for them. "That is awfully nice of you, though we'd prefer the airport better" replied Becky's mom.

"That is going to be an issue though Mrs. Jill Miller, yesterday a bomb was spotted in the airport and the place is shut down till we figure out who's the terrorist who left it there. It didn't go off, the K-9 units found it before it could go boom."

Becky and her parents were shocked. "Why don't I know this?" asked Becky.

"Small reports like these don't go to the Royal Defenders, they mostly go to the other kind of law enforcement division" replied Martin. They all realized he was kinda right.

"I guess we will accept your offer Martin, thank you" replied Becky's dad. "We actually leave in two days."

"Then I shall prepare the dropships to send you guys to your home and I will personally escort you guys there as well" replied Martin.

"And so will I, I wanna see the place your staying at and see how well it is for the both of my awesome parents!" said Becky. They then gather for a family group hug once more and this time they wanted Martin to join in and he liked it.

They soon break the family hug and get into Becky's car and they drive off the Royal Woods High school for the high school graduation.

(_Crowley Residence._)

Dana is outside of her house and is taking some last minute pics with her parents and her little brother Chaz, and her Glaceon Ellie.

"Oh Dana, look at you!" said Dana's mom. "You're graduating today and soon to go to college!"

"And probably get married to Leon and have a peaceful and happy life" replied Dana's dad.

Dana turns red from this. "Dad! We're not even ready yet, plus I'm 18 and not at the time when I wanna be married to the guy who seems to be so nice and caring when I'm around and tends to make me feel comfortable and loved." She stares lovingly into the sky, which makes his parents and Chaz chuckle.

"Even though you're going to college soon and leaving high school, we can still see each other right sis?" asked Chaz.

"Of course Chaz, this is my home and I am a Royal Defenders, there is no other place I would wanna go unless it's for a vacation" replied Dana, she then hugs her brother and he hugs her back. "Things won't be all that different, I mean I won't be here soon and you'll have to be acting as the only kid in the house and come next year you'll be the one graduating, you're going to be a senior soon once school begins."

"Darn right I am and I am so going to make you and the rents proud" replied Chaz, this makes them all happy for Chaz and they all have a family group hug. Then they all hear the sound of a massive engine and they spot the Tiger Tank arrive.

The hatch opens to reveal Leon. "Hey there guys, I'm looking for an ice princess who will soon become an ice queen with beautiful hair no matter what she looks like and can turn my world into a winter wonderland. You all seen someone like that around here?" This makes the family laugh.

Dana chuckles at Leon's teasing. "Do you really wanna get frost bite today from me so early Leon?"

Leon smirks. "No clue, how are you gonna bite me?" This makes them both look onto each other with love in their eyes.

Dana's parents chuckle at this and thought it was sweet. "Thanks for coming to pick us up Leon, though we'd rather use the car" replied Dana's dad."

"Hey now, we are going to the school in style and this is the best style I got. Now hop on my peeps, we're going to cut steel and push engine!" replied Leon. They all get onboard the tank.

"This isn't the first time we rode this, you did give us a drive when you wanted to get to know us and us to get to know you" Dana's mom sits near the mounted MG42. Thank god it's not loaded. While Chaz sits next to the tank's second hatch.

"How about you take the sights of the tank my good sir" said Leon to Dana's Dad. Her dad of course is so excited he sits in the gunner's seat and he can see what the tank's turret is locked onto. Thank god it's not loaded.

Dana looks to Leon. "You're making my parents love you, way too much with respect Leon." She leans onto his shoulder with Ellie on her lap sitting next to the driver's seat.

Leon turns on the AC of the tank. "They love me, they respect me, they know my name and they find us cute together, did your dad make a joke about you getting married to me?"

Dana turns red. "That is something a father will always joke about." Leon also chuckles and they drive onward to the Royal Woods High School to get ready for the graduation.

(_Pingrey Residence._)

Carol goes down the stairs wearing her graduation uniform and she sees her mom, dad and her brother Loni and her Pokemon Farfetch'd. "Hey guys, I guess this is it."

Loni goes over and hugs her and so do the others. "I really wish we could've spent more time knowing each other, but we know we have all summer for that before you go onto FutureTech University."

"That is something I look forward as well, and I hope you know what to do when you take my place at Lynn's Table and take care of this little buddy of mine." Carol pets Farfetch'd and kisses his forehead.

Loni smiles. "I know how to cook and I think I can keep up with the restaurant for you. I'm proud of you sis, all of us are."

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to all of us" said Carol's mom. "You became a hero amongst the Royal Defenders, you're graduating from high school, you're about to make it to college soon and we have Loni who is now our son and your little brother."

Carol's father pulls his new son close to him. "And we know you'll be a good kid and improve being in this world, we'll be there for you when you need support and sure as heck Carol will to."

Loni chuckles and likes this, it reminded him of the family he was with in his world, the family he lost. "Well that is nice of you all to say, but let's not make this about me. This is about Carol or should I call her Royal Defender Velvet Slinger!"

Carol chuckles at this. "I am wearing my heroine uniform underneath and I got my weapon just in case."

"Now that is the can do spirit and responsibility of who you are" replied Carol's dad. "We're all so proud of you." Carol hugs them once more and then they hear a knock on the door.

"That must be Victor, I got it." Loni goes over to the door with Farfetch'd. Loni opens the door and see Tesla Terror himself. "Hey Victor!"

"Hey kid, good to see you all happy and such" replied Victor with a smile. He then looks down to Farfetch'd and pets him. "And look whose feeling the good vibes for his partner who is making it above high school." Farfetch'd smiles and salutes to Victor using his green stick.

Victor then sees Carol. "Hello gorgeous and sexy." Carol chuckles.

"A little too early to be flirty and persuasive. Normally I'm the one who persuades you into my alluring charms" Carol goes to Victor and they share a quick kiss. This makes the parents proud and Loni think.

'_And I thought Leni and I were this alluring to each other. Looks like I got a brother in law who knows how to do it better than me._'

"So, shall we take our leave and make way for the high school?" asked Victor. "We can take my car, I brought it with me."

"That sounds splendid, but we have to take some last minute photos with Carol in her uniform, to remember the old and look forward to the new" said Carol's dad.

They all agree to this and they all take some pics with Carol. The first was Carol and her parents and her brother Loni, next was Carol and Loni, then was Carol and Victor and then was Carol, her parents, Loni and victor, and as usual Farfetch'd was with them foe each one.

Carol and her family look through the pics and smile, these were memories they will always keep. Carol's mom then checks her phone. "We should get going now, it'll start in an hour."

They all head out of the house and into Victor's car and they drive off to the Royal Woods High School. Looks like all 4 of our female senior Royal Defenders are making they're mark out of high school and ready to embark onto College.

(_Royal Woods High School_)

AS from what happened on June 4 at the Royal Woods Elementary school, the high school is being heavily defended and well-kept safe in case any form of evil or anything dangerous might arrive, we're just taking precautions here.

The Tiger Tank arrives, and at the same time Vanzilla and Veronica, and at the same time the Jill Millers and the Pingrey's also arrive. The people inside get out of their vehicles and look to each other. "Did we all came here at the same time?" asked Leon. "This is almost too awkward guys."

They also agreed, then they all went through the high school and see the many people and kids who are all talking, but they mostly see so many teenagers in graduation uniforms and each and every one of them are their friends and are looking forward to graduating.

They were kinda surprised by the many teens from across the dimensions also there. Ever After High, Monster High, XJ-9, Amity Park's Danny Fenton and Sam Manson and Norrisville High's resident Ninja's Randy Cunningham and Morgan Lancer, and Sunset Shimmer's friends from Canterlot high, they know Sunset will begin her senior year in Royal Woods. They also see some allies from across the Koprulu sector wishing to see the four heroines of the Royal Defenders graduate and head onto college.

Lori, Carol, Dana and Becky see this and smile. "So, us four Royal Defenders Seniors are going to make our big step out of high school, this is ….. This is big for all of us" replied Carol.

"Yeah, and all four of us are headed for FutureTech University at Washington DC, talk about a four way girls hang out time" replied Becky, they all chuckle.

"It's not like our boyfriends made some plans into having all four of us in one dorm room like roommates" chuckled Dana. They all slightly chuckle at that. "You guys think they did?"

"Well, they might have" replied Lori. "And speaking of boyfriends, I sure wish Bobby was here to see this and I wish I was there to see Bobby." They felt bad for Lori since Bobby doesn't go to school there anymore.

Then Lincoln and Linka pass by them. "Just wait later on Lori, we got a surprise for ya" replied Linka.

They were confused by what she said, then Lincoln turned around, went to Lori and hugs her. "Congrats on the big day Lori, I'm proud of you. Sis."

Hearing Lincoln call her sis pulls onto Lori's heart and she hugs him back. Thank you for being here and for always being there to help us Linky, I miss you so much in the old place." The others thought this was cute, like old times. Still, Lori wanted to know what they were planning.

Soon they break the hug and Lori and the others head onto meet up with their other High school graduate friends. "So, you two ready for today?" asked Dana.

"We sure are, once this is all over I'm gonna be spending some time with some of my old friends in town until class begins, once that happens I'm headed to the community college" replied Whitney.

"Same here, I really wanna stay close to town and to my little sister Darcy" replied Teri.

"Looks like we all got some wicked and awesome plans after summer" replied Carol. Then they see Leni, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel and Fiona go towards them. "Hey guys, glad all of you could come and support us."

"We've all had our ups and downs and our moments that make us who we are, so we're sure this is going to be one memorable moment we'll never ever forget" replied Jackie.

"And we're all so proud at how far you guys have come and gone. This is really, really big" said Mandee.

"Plus, we got one heck of a surprise for all of us to do! We talked to some of your FutureTech friends and let's just say it'll be a while before we all have some hot and spicy summer fun!" said Fiona.

This makes them confused. "We can tell you girls are confused and dang right curious, well have no fear and do not fret. Soon, it'll all make sense when the time is right, also the people who know about the plan are not the FutureTech guys, so there's no point in asking your boyfriends" replied Miguel.

Lori looks to Leni to see if she knows anything about this. "You got me Lori, I have no clue what is going on. I just met up with them earlier and they told me the same thing, and I have no answers for what is even gonna happen for us soon." Leni then goes over and hugs Lori.

"I'm so happy for you Lori, I really am. We may not be roommates or even close to being louds as we were, but we'll always be family. No matter how far apart we are, we'll be the hero division known as Spells and Louds, the Spellman's and the Louds."

This makes Lori smile and she hugs Leni once again. "Thank you so much Leni, thank you for being here."

"No problem sis, I wouldn't miss this for the world" replied Leni. They then break the hug and see Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) approach them.

"Hey there girls."

They also greet Jenny. "We're glad you among the other, other worldly teens showed up" replied Carol. "It's so good to see you here." They even see her mom at the school talking to principal Rivers for some reason.

"Yeah, it is nice to be here in your world once again and I also have some news for you girls. I am coming here for my senior years!" said Jenny with glee.

"What?!" they all say in shock.

"Yup, I'm coming here to be part of Royal Woods High school and don't worry about me still being the crime fighting hero of Tremorton, nothing much but giant monster attacks and if there is trouble then I can chronowarp myself there with the backup from FutureTech, everyone gets a win-win!" replied Jenny. This was news none of them saw coming. "Also, since Brad and I are dating, he's also in on this. We talked to his parents and they think it's a great idea for him to come to school here in Royal Woods, his brother Tuck can't. We don't want him to cause some trouble or get into trouble."

"Wow! That is just …. Wow Jenny, looks like you might be in the same class as Leni, Loni, Jackie and Mandee. Good for you" said Dana.

"And me as well!" Penny lands down. "I am also going to celebrate my senior years here in Royal Woods High School, Martin said it would be nice for me and I do look forward to the day when Becky says yes to Martin when he asks you one day the big question."

They all remain silent and look to their red-haired friend. Becky turns red hearing that. "Penny, that's a long, long time for Martin and me to make that commitment, and I don't think we're even ready yet."

Penny chuckles. "True, but it might happen one day and you never know when, where or how it'll happen. Martin is a nice father figure and a good man to see someone he deems his friend, and/or lover and he really truly adores you Becky. You made him happy and do less focus on his work and see the brighter side in life, life that is worth more than just FutureTech and his legacy."

Becky was touched hearing that, Martin was behind Becky. "Seriously, why did you tell her that?"

Becky turns around and kisses Martin deeply, the others were touched by this and clap a bit. "Shouldn't we be clapping for them when it does happen, or when the graduation begins?" asked Fiona. "This seems kinda early." They all chuckle at this.

"Let them have this moment guys" replied Lori. The others also agreed.

"They seem so cute together" replied Penny as she claps. Becky's parents are recording this.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan and touched by this, then something in Lincoln's thoughts comes up. '_I wonder how the other Lincoln is doing things with this. He must have one heck of a graduation time with his Lori, and Carol, Dana and Becky. I should hang out with him some more, we have all summer for it._' Jordan and Linka can tell Lincoln has some kind of plan.

Later, everyone gathers to the back to watch and listen into the words from Principal Rivers. She introduces the many students who all come up and each of them gets their diploma and says their words to the people who helped them get to where they are now.

With of course some musical intros and vibes from Luna, Sam and the band and with them is Melody Piper and DJ Pon-3.

Carol, Dana and Becky were the next last three and the very final one to get her diploma was Lori. She wishes she had a speech, but all she knew is that seeing all of her friends and family there, was enough to make things feel special and emotional enough.

She sees the Spellman's and the Louds next to each other, now it looked like old times. Then they all toss their graduation hats as they are all now graduates from Royal Woods Elementary.

Lincoln looks to Martin. "Now!"

Martin pushes a button and a portal is opened next to Lori and coming out was. "Boo-Boo Bear?!"

The Latino teen comes out in his graduation uniform and has his diploma. "Hey babe." They both embrace and share a kiss. Now this was a surprise Lori truly loved, to be with her boyfriend on their graduation day.

Lincoln and Linka smiled and clapped at this, the plan worked. To some of the others, unexpected but touching and truly romantic, and then the Casagrandes, Santiago's and Changs also come through the portal. They too wanted to be part of this celebratory moment between Lori Loud and Roberto Santiago.

(_Hours later_.)

Everyone starts to chat about what they all plan to do for the summer and where they're off to next with their lives. Lori and her friends are gathered together alongside Bobby and are all proud of his graduation, though Bobby won't join them in FutureTech University. He's headed for a business college in Great Lake City, but he'll always be in touch with Lori.

The louds and Spellman's and their friends also get in on this, to celebrate this fine moment for their four senior Royal Defenders.

From the school roof. Neil, Sergei, Jack Cyber, Peter Sharp, Leon, Martin and Victor.

"There's going to be so much change for all of us with this high school graduation over" said Leon.

"A lot of change" replied Victor.

Sergei then looks to the three guys who are dating Dana, Becky and Carol. "What do you three boys intend to do after the graduation party with your ladies?"

They remain silent and just snicker. "Okay, on the count of three all three of you guys say what you're going to do to your dates after the party okay?" said Neil. They nod their heads and agree. "Okay, so on three tell us what you guys have planned. One …. Two …… Three!"

"After party sex" replied Leon, Martin and Victor. They then stop and look to each other.

Neil and Sergei laugh at this.

"You guys are so messed up!" laughed Peter.

"Oh god! You three are such dorks and idiots from saying that at the same fucking time!" laughed Jack Cyber.

Leon looks to Martin and Victor. "Were we all having the same fucking idea?"

"I think we did" replied Victor. "What the hell is happening?"

"This is so weird" said Martin. "And I am so confused."

After a good laugh, they then proceed to watch everyone celebrate and be happy. "Well, whatever the case. We're all gonna be enjoying this after math and all the realms we'll be going to in the future" said Neil.

"Yeah" they all replied.

"Though there is Lynn Loud Juniors Middle School Graduation to deal with" replied Sergei. "Are some of you going?"

Neil raises his hand, but he sees the others don't. "Seriously guys?" they just shrug it off, they don't really like Lynn and Lynn only needs her friends and family to be there, and clearly the Spellman's are family. Leon and Sergei just don't give a damn. "You guys are being cold right now."

Then Gyro and Hollow stand beside the men and watch the teens talk and take selfies. "Gentleman."

"Guardian, Sith Lord" they reply back.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Martin.

"Tomorrow, when the Middle School graduation is over. We have a world to go to" said Hollow.

"One that appears to be oblivious to the known and unknown facts of breaking the laws of physics and risking the near lives of many." Gyro then makes his eyes glow. "This world is beyond comprehension and it is unknown as to who are our culprits behind these unexplained and yet extraordinary mishaps are, there is little to know knowledge that I was able to receive."

They knew whatever this world was, it meant business and when Gyro and Hollow team up, then they know it's serious. "How oblivious are the people?" asked Jack Cyber.

"They ask, and then they don't mind whoever is making things that seem unofficial or even legal to construct" replied Hollow. "We might even have some national monuments that have been tampered with."

That didn't go well with Peter Sharp, he was a man who appreciated national monuments. "What country?" His hands are starting to heat up.

"United States of America" replied Gyro. Peter Sharp was now feeling like a fiery inferno and is ready to detonate.

"There might also be some old crimes of child abuse and neglect involved, from an oddly named country within Europe" replied Hollow. That did not go well with Neil, Leon and Sergei and they knew this was serious and it's about to get dangerous.

"This sounds bad, and I think we should take action when the middle school graduation is over tomorrow" said Neil. "What's the city?"

Gyro and Hollow look to each other, and then to Neil. "Tri-state Area, Danville."

To be continued ……

**A/N: And a good graduation to Lori Loud, Carol Pingrey, Dana Crowley and Becky Jill Miller, they are ready to take the leap onto life. And it seems like we have a world to go to, it is summer so let's see what the situation is! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Do you guys recall Mount Rushmore? The one thing we know, is that when there is a great and national monument such as that. You do not let kids go around and just carve someone's head onto the side of the fucking mountain! It is a mountain for great presidents! Not for Teenagers on their god damn birthdays! Fuck it!**

**Sorry, I respect National Monuments and the truth, history, valor and honor they stand for.**

**Date made: 5/31/20.**


	331. Ch331 Extraordinary or not part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 331: Extraordinary or not part 1**

**_My apologies to all you Phineas and Ferb fans out there. _**

**Also, to the reader Shirone. Read the Authors Note please!**

(_Royal Woods Middle School._)

All of the middle school graduates toss their hats into the air and cheer for their graduation from middle school and all are now looking forward for High School. They added heavy defense just in case for anyone evil coming to ruin everything.

Lynn Jr goes to her parents and they hug each other, they all congratulate her for stepping up from Middle School and ready to embark on her journey to High School. Luan looks forward to seeing her little sister there as well.

Lincoln goes over and hugs Lynn Jr. "Congrats Lynn and I hope you have a good time at High school soon, it's going to be a whole new start for you and a whole new Lynn Loud."

Lynn smiles hearing this. "Thanks Linc, that means a lot to me and I hope you, Linka, Jordan and the rest of your band of misfits have a heck of a time at Middle School soon."

This makes Lincoln chuckles. "Trust me LJ, my band of misfits aren't gonna do any trouble while we're there and sure as heck there will be some familia faces there we might recognize. Just try not to get too pushy in High School, you half of the team is still there."

"I know Lincoln, I know when I have to be kinder and less of a meathead. Though I am looking forward to making it big time when the sports begins" replied Lynn Jr. "Sure as heck I am going to train up to beat Beaverton and Hazeltucky, oh and Detroit as well."

Lincoln thought Lynn deserved to know this. "Lynn, listen to me, if the next years Dragon Games won't be held in Azeroth, then we're going to have it here at the Royal Woods High School, but it is unknown if we'll be facing Regal Academy still."

Lynn was shocked to hear this but smiles. "Wherever the Dragon Games is held, I know it's going to be awesome, but I am looking forward to the Legacy Day games. When are they gonna put that even up?"

"Around the end of September" replied Lincoln. "But before that, there has to be the big parade of floats from each event and fairytale, then comes the Legacy Hall of Fairytales reveal and of course it all comes down to the Bookball Game and then the Legacy Day dance, so it's like a foundation week for them. Dad told me and we're invited to once again show some skill in flight."

Lynn Jr smiles and asks Lincoln. "You think Royal Woods can be part of the Bookball games?"

Lincoln chuckles. "I'll see what I can do to ask dad, no promises though."

Lynn smiles and fist bumps Lincoln. "Don't push it when asking your pops and I'll understand if they won't have Royal Woods compete." Then she sees someone approach them. "Linc, the hooded dude is here."

Lincoln turns around and sees Gyro. "Greetings Commander." He then looks to Lynn Loud Jr. "Also congrats on graduating from middle school."

Lincoln crosses his arms, Jordan and Linka also approach him. "What seems to be the problem Guardian?" Luna, Leni, Lori, Luan and Sunset also approach him.

"A dimension that contains the meaning to breaking the laws of physics and we may need some back up in trying to take down whoever is causing the chaos and defiance against the balance of the equilibrium to the realms" replied Gyro. "As of now we have Varelsi pouring into the Koprulu sector."

This concerns them. "But I thought they were from the realm of the BattleBorn and Hollow's domain?" asked Jordan with concern.

"That's true, they appeared through a portal out of nowhere and are invading the Protoss controlled moon of Kaldr, which means someone or something is messing with the laws of physics and is making portals appear all over the place. I was able to neutralize the threat with a powerful binding spell, but I don't know how long it'll last" replied Gyro. "Artanis and the rest of the forces and the BattleBorn are holding off any incoming Varelsi attacks from across the realms, we have to head to the earth where the chaos is unfolding, immediately."

Gyro then looks to Lisa. "We're gonna need your help as well." This makes Lisa smile and she is about to say something. "Do not say anything logical to the fact you've been held back by FutureTech for so long or otherwise I will change my mind, you're lucky Martin is okay with this." Lisa remains silent.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and the others look to Lynn Jr. Lynn however smiles and fist bumps with Lincoln. "Go, there won't be much of a world if you guys don't stop whoever is making the realms get torn apart." They all smiled hearing this from her. "Now go and he heroes, all of you." The loud family are also happy for Lynn Jr supporting them, she did encounter the killing fight against her cloned gender bent self after all.

They all get to the dropships and they follow the Guardian back to the Royal Fortress. Lincoln and Linka take off on their Netherdrakes, looks like their staying with Lincoln and Linka through the summer. Awesome!

Lincoln speaks to the Guardian through comm link. "Do we need anything else for this mission to be possible?"

"The Aegis Battlecruiser is inbound from the orders of Emperor Valerian, so you, Linka and Jordan are going to have to take command of it. The rest of us are going to use the Royal Fortress" replied Gyro. "We're bringing in everything we've got into this mission, and we are also going to need the law book to mark this down and put an end to the oblivious minds of this earth. Whoever is doing this is getting away with it, with little to know repercussions."

This makes them all worry. What are they facing? Who in the right mind would bend space and time?

(_Royal Fortress, somewhere near the Philippine Sea._)

All forces are scrambling and getting their weapons locked and loaded. The dropships and the Netherdrakes land onto the tarmac and they see all the patrolling aircraft come back to the fortress.

They all look up and spot the Aegis BattleCruiser. "Okay, so Linka, Jordan and I are headed up there." Lincoln looks to the others. "Anyone wanna join us?" Luna and Sam step up. "Okay, then get ready."

Linka then communicates the Aegis. "Alright guys, warp us up there now!" Energy flows around Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Luna and Sam and they are warped up to the Battlecruiser, while the others head into the FutureTech base and see what is happening. They keep their comm links up so they may speak to the others on the massive spaceship.

(_Aegis Battle Cruiser._)

Lincoln and the others make it and they see all of their troops and forces are assembling their weapons and aircraft and vehicles. "We have to head to the bridge and see what is going on through the interdimensional map" replied Jordan.

They run to the bridge and pass by the troops and the Heavens Devils who are all locked and loaded for the mission.

They soon make it to the bridge, all the staff there see them and salute then they go back to work, Captain Hector sees them. "Glad to have you back onboard commanders, major and lieutenants."

Luna and Sam are confused by what he said. "What?" They then look to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

"Oh right, I guess we forgot to tell you guys" said Linka. "We came up with the decision of making you guys kinda the last in command/Lieutenants to the Aegis Battlecruiser."

"We think you two deserve it after doing so much good as big sisters and legal guardians" replied Jordan. "Also, this was Lincoln's idea."

Luna and Sam felt happy and touched by this and look towards Lincoln. "I did what I had to do to ensure you two got more command for when things go awry and you two have been more deserving to have this role. It was the least we could do."

Luna and Sam go over and hug Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. They then break the hug and then they head to the map table. "Looks like a new dimension popped up and it must be responsible for this chaos unfolding" replied Sam.

"Put up the chaos screens and show us what's been happening" said Linka. One of the protoss puts on the FutureTech surveillance and they see Varelsi and Hybrid popping into other worlds and the beings there trying to fend them off. They are all shocked by this madness.

"Looks like the chaos has gotten worse, this new earth on the map is leaking with physics breaking laws, this is countering the natural balance and could end up ripping apart the very existence of the cosmos" said Jordan.

"This has to stop. We have to use every drastic measures we got to ensure our worlds and all other worlds will be safe and secure" replied Lincoln as he heads to the command consoles and checks on their vehicle and aircraft production lines. He also checks of their aircraft are fueled up and ready to go.

"Let's hope the guys down at the Royal Fortress are seeing this and ready for the big fight" said Luna. "We're gonna need to get moving if we're gonna save the dimensions, all of them."

(_Royal Fortress._)

They barge through the doors and see Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny and Tadashi hard at work with the chronosphere and whatever is going on. They even see Leon, Dana, Becky and Carol. Some of them wanna know what the hell are they doing here.

"McKenzie, tell me what you got!" said Gyro as he goes towards them.

Martin puts up a holographic form of the multiverse web and the strands that link them to all worlds. "This new universe, it's leaking out essence from which is breaking the laws of physics and everything that makes pure sense. We got pandemonium and pure anarchy falling apart across the realms and we need to secure and reload all the FutureTech forces scattered through outposts around the realms."

"I'll deal with that" replied Tadashi. "And I'll see if Big Hero 6 wants to help resupply the troops."

"Good work on that kid, we also have some information on what we're up against in that earth, though it's not much. Something in that earth's orbit is blocking our signals and kicking us out, but I managed to send a Decepticon Frenzy virus to get some Intel" said Victor as he puts it on screen the news.

They all see news about giant paper mache plane that blocks out the sun when it flies over, Danville and another country in Europe being drawn close to each other after someone bends the earth's physics, cows on the moon, robotic clones that like coffee too much, a robotic bull rodeo through a fog, a monster truck rally, a backyard beach, giant Trojan War Reenactment, a tall tower like structure made up of different buildings, unidentified and yet unauthorized shuttle launch from Danville in the suburbs, a giant mom robot, tree house robots fighting around town, large kites in the sky, kids in a large bubble going around town, flying carpet around town, Lemonade stands all over the place, a kid racecar driving but he's too young, discovery of Atlantis without expert assistance, giant robotic shark, giant gorge in the backyard that ranges far to other houses, teleporting things, Greek racing around town, alien body swapping, giant robot platypus's rolling around town, Museum items being tinkered, a moving Truck Stop, the whole town turning into one giant board game and the invasion of robots from another world. And a floating giant Baby head? What the hell? A living bathing suit called Kilmpaloon?

Then they see some news about three different roller coasters being built. One from last year's beginning of summer, a second one used by the Fireside girls and the third one seems to be a musical.

They are all shocked by this stuff. "Dude, this looks like something people do in their everyday lives, but almost all of this is illegal and questionable by law!" said Leon in shock.

"This is ….. This is nonsense and full chaos reincarnated!" said Neil. "Who in the ten hells would make all of this? And why is the report about throughout last year's summer?"

"These two apparently" Jack Cyber shows them the image of two boys. One with red hair and a triangular head and the other with green hair with an oddly shaped tower like head. Jack Cyber sees the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Yeah, I know their weird but we have seen weirder things than them. Their names are unknown we were only able to get little information from their earth with the Frenzy Virus and then it got burned through the system. We have to setup our own communications system there if we are to ensure out hold and forces on the earth."

"We also have to establish a meeting with the world leaders there if we are to get to the bottom of this madness before their world becomes the start of an interdimensional war" replied Penny.

"What other insane thing did they do besides this crazy fucking shit?!" asked Peter in frustration. "This is way worse than dealing with the Minecraft Doomsday."

Sunset looks to Peter confused and so do the others. "Why are you bringing that up now? This is barely the time to even talk about that."

Victor then gets information that is not good. "Umm, Mount Rushmore." He replies nervously.

They all look to him confused, mostly Peter Sharp who is now getting suspicious. "What about the great monument only meant for the heads of the great and honorable leaders of the United States of America? Tell me nerd, what happened?"

Victor then shows them on the screen and they see what these two boys did and they added some girls head next to the heads of the presidents, they all gasp and are shocked by this. From the Aegis Lincoln is really upset by this.

They then look to Peter Sharp and see his arms starting to heat up. "Take cover!" yelled Sergei, they all find cover and hit the deck!

**"What the fucking hell is this horse shit?! Why would they add some girls head next to the heads of our great leaders?! Don't they know that is a monument meant for the legendary Presidents who made America what it is now?! What does that girl have that makes her earn the rights?! Did she fight off invaders?! Did she give out honor and valor to the people?! Why aren't the park rangers doing shit about this fucking thing?!"**

They all come out of cover and they see tons of scorch marks everywhere. "Looks like someone ignited an inferno in here" said Luan.

Ember looks to Peter. "You okay darling?"

Peter calms down. "Peachy, just fucking peachy!" then they see the footage and something happening to the teenage girls face. "What the fuck did they do now?"

They see lava break through and restore the entire mountain as it should be. This makes them all sigh in relief. "And thank goodness for that" replied Peter Sharp. "But the scars of the paved side of the mountain remain within the stones of history and justice must be served. Even if we have to kill!"

That part they did not need to know, but they know how much this means to Peter. He told them that long ago he helped carve the mountain with dozens of brave workers, and lots of them lost their lives and sacrificed themselves to make this monument a legend and the names of those workers are etched in the history books.

Peter looks to them. "Leave Yellow Stone Park to me! I will deal with the interlopers that call themselves Park Rangers, myself! I will need a strike team!"

They then hear Lincoln on communications. "_Take the Heavens Devil's! They'll aid you in your crusade to slaughter those stupid authorities who did nothing to stop those kids!_" They can tell he sounds angry.

Peter smiles. "You're too kind Commander, and I assure you that we will find justice and bring down the fucking hammer on all of them! For the realms! For the Presidents of the United States!" They see an eagle poster is behind Peter. Is he supposed to be cool? I honestly don't know.

"But we also think there is someone there who seems to be making things to stop the boys, on accident" replied Martin. "We don't have any information on who this guy is, but we will find out soon once we make land fall onto their world."

"_Then what are we waiting for_." they all hear Linka through the comm link. "_Let's make the travel and stop this chaos, before we're all doomed_."

They all agree and rally everything they've got available.

Onboard the Aegis BattleCruiser every aircraft in production is done and ready for take-off, at the Royal Fortress all forces are standing by and awaiting further instructions and have readied many Crawlers and MCV's for the big trip and the Royal Defenders are all on the ready and do some last minute calls before they head off.

Martin then comes into the room with someone behind him. "I got the guy who's going to help us alongside Lisa." They're all shocked to see who it is.

"No way!" said Timmy.

"Hey everyone" replied Bruce Banner (Hulk from the Avengers Endgame.) "I know this is odd to see me back here again, but this kinda reminds me of the times when Thanos made everyone disappear, and so I'm here to ensure something bad doesn't happen. Also Thor, Doctor Strange, Sam, Bucky, Carol Danvers, Peter Parker, Wanda, Clint, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the other Avengers are fending off the Varelsi invading our world's, so they sent me to come and help you guys stop the laws of physics from breaking, it's what Stark would do."

They are all shocked to hear that. "Well then, it's good to have you onboard Mr. Banner" replied Lisa. "We'll need all the brains if we are to find any more information about this world."

"Sith Lord Hollow Cabal is also going to rendezvous with us there with his Imperial Fleet" replied Jack Cyber. "He left the United Peace Keeping Republic and the Last Light Consortion to lead the charge on any more Varelsi coming through, he is also bringing forth Overwatch hacker Sombra to aid us as well, he even got Starscream to also come along and help, Cybertron is being attacked by Hybrid and the Transformers are fighting them off. This is going to be one hellish and epic mission we're going through, and the Shogun's Executioner is awaiting for deployment."

They then hear Lincoln's voice on comm link. "_Everyone on the Aegis is prepped up for the warp, we await you guys if you're all ready to lock and load!_"

They all look to the guardian. Gyro could see they are all ready for this mission. "We're all set and ready and we all have our assignments. So lets' make the trip!"

Martin gets onto the controls and the microphone. "All stations, all stations. Stand by and brace yourselves for interdimensional travel."

On the Aegis Jordan gets on the microphone. "All forces onboard, prepare to make the jump and let's see this operation through people!"

Everyone preps the chronosphere, great gate and warp drive systems. They then make the button push, the Royal Fortress passes through a large portal and the Aegis Battlecruiser makes the warp jump.

(_Unknown Dimension, above earth's atmosphere._)

The Aegis comes out of warp jump and is above the atmosphere. Lincoln and the others see this. "Alright, I want Raven's with Viking and Banshee escorts on the Tristate area on the watch now!"

"Commanders, we spotted the source of the information manipulation." One of the protoss shows them the Satellite/space station the shape of the two boys who their looking for. "Your orders Commanders."

Lincoln looks to Linka, Jordan, Luna and Sam and they look as if they agree. Lincoln looks to the communication relay. "Take that thing down!"

The Aegis Battlecruiser deploys a squad of five clone-class X-Wing fighters and they fly towards the oddly shaped Satellite/space Station.

"This is tango-delta one prepping for the target!" The X-Wings ready their guns. "Light em up!"

They blast their way through the Satellite/space Station and then drop ion bombs on it, they then make another pass and strafe it again and they continue to do so with such force and precision. Then they launch one final attack run and the whole Satellite/space Station is destroyed.

(_Outside the sea of Danville, somewhere at the Atlantic Ocean._)

The Royal Fortress has arrived and crushes a small wave detector made by the same two boys. "Guys, I think we hit something" said Dana.

"Must be some rocks" replied Penny. "Okay, so Tadashi and Big Hero 6 are across the realms and helping rearm and refuel all the FutureTech outposts for any Varelsi and Hybrid attacks."

"Alright then!" said Martin. "All available forces, let's take off!" All the jets and vessels onboard the Royal Fortress take off and patrol the skies. "Make sure you all get to Danville and don't bother with the people seeing you, everyone there is oblivious and as dumb as nails. Where's Boomer?!"

The tarmac opens and the Super Kirov emerges. "I'm inbound for Danville! Let's go say hello!"

Then a Special Ops Dropship arrives and coming out is a member of the Heaven's Devils, Specter Nux. "Peter Sharp, we're ready to take down the wretched park rangers who failed Yellow Stone Park, the Heaven's Devils are now you're to command."

Peter smiles. "Perfect!" He then hops onboard the Dropship and meets with the rest of the Devil's.

Nux then looks to the others. "We've taken down the source that was blocking communications, a Satellite/space Station in the shape of the heads of the boys we're all looking for, we took them down."

"Good, now we can establish battlefield control!" said Victor. "I want every available MCV and GDI crawler headed to the Tristate area, now!"

The dropship also takes off towards Yellowstone National Park. "I'm coming for you Rushmore!"

"Guys, Hollow has arrived!" Carol points up and they see the Super Star Destroyer in orbit, neighboring the Aegis Battlecruiser, they're both close to the same size. Almost.

The Super Star Destroyer then sends out Nod Aircraft, Troop transports, TIE Fighters and AT Haulers. They even spot Hollow's TIE Reaper in the sky with a squad of TIE Advanced and Vulture Droids and Starscream.

"Alright, we got reinforcements and they are locked and loaded for action and the law!" Gyro then looks to everyone and they all go through their assignments. "Okay, so Lincoln and his forces will make the patrol into the heart of Danville's neighborhood with the air force from the Royal fortress!"

"The rest of the team go around the whole city of Danville and patrol with FutureTech, Allied, GDI, NoD, Dominion an Imperial Forces! Do not bother with the oblivious minded law enforcements, they won't be a bother when Peacekeepers will soon take the reins, and we shall deal with Mayor Roger later. He's a pathetic excuse for a mayor to this town."

"Lisa and Bruce Banner will remain here with Jack Cyber to hack into any more information we need to put this all into the law and order and put some protection to all of this chaos."

"I will go with Carol and Victor to negotiate some terms with the UN. We already established a conference and they are waiting for us."

They all agree to their assignments. "Let's get going then." They all head to any available transports and ride with the MCV's and Crawlers onto the town. They were all ready to bring in their interdimensional law and order.

But then they see something is wrong. "Looks like there's a fog" replied Martin in his Tech Sector suit. "I can be able to map out through the fog, try and stay close."

In Danville the people all look in awe and confusion from the military forces arriving, they even see this person riding an ice wave across the sky with some high speed space craft.

The parents of Phineas and Ferb are in the car and stop at a red light and they see a massive vehicle convoy driving by. "What was that?" asked Linda.

"No clue, but this doesn't seem normal around town" replied Lawrence. "But we should go and see what is going on, it might be important." They follow the vehicle convoy.

A squad of 4 Viking aircraft are now above the skies of the small suburban lands of Danville, but the fog is too much and is making it hard to see. "Sir, we got no visual. We're gonna switch to ultra-sonic radar."

"_Be careful guys, we don't know what those two boys may have built, keep an eye out and stay safe. Call for back up should you guys run into trouble._"

"Will do sir." The squad switch to their scanners and they see something large. "What the hell is that?" They then look forward and see a giant white pole in front of them. "Pull up!"

They all pull up and avoid the pole. "Holy shit that was close boys!" Then they see another giant white slowly coming down. "Oh shit! Evasive maneuvers!"

The Vikings fly around more than five giant white poles moving downwards and they all survive and make it high above the clouds and they look down. "Holy shit! That is just ….. Wow!"

They then hear Lieutenant Luna on the comm link. "_Dudes, are you alright? What's going on? What do you see?!_"

"A Ferris Wheel."

They hear them all ask in confusion. "_A what?!"_

Right below, and now appearing above the fog and clouds, is a giant Ferris wheel. "This could be a problem." They then make their way out of the area and circle the whole town.

(_In the giant Ferris wheel._)

Phineas and Ferb guide their friends through the room why are in. "As you see, each of the pods on each Ferris wheel are a different room. Currently right now we're all in the candy room, so feel free to enjoy whatever candy there is available." All the kids go and try the dandies and chocolates.

"And once we're done here, we can go back to ground level and get to the next pod, which is a bouncy house area."

Then Baljeet looks out the window. "Um, Phineas did this Ferris wheel pod came with a show of airplanes?"

"No why?" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Buford look to what Baljeet is pointing at and they see some aircraft flying around, then they look up and spot two enormous spacecraft above earth's atmosphere and is headed for Danville.

"Something tells me we have some guests to earth" said Phineas. "You guys think they wanna try the Ferris wheel?"

"Are you kiddin'? This place is awesome!" said Buford as he eats a chocolate bar. "Now let's hurry back down, I wanna get to the steaks and ribs pod."

"I wanna go and see the pink and pretty princess's pod next!" said Isabella.

"Easy guys, let's all be patient and go one at a time" said Phineas as he follows his friends and so does Baljeet.

Ferb looks out the window and he spots large aircraft flying high above them and he can see some onboard guns are ready, then he sees from his phone that their Satellite/Space Station has been knocked out. "Well, this is not good."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Looks like a new world has been found and the very balance and fabric of reality throughout the cosmos is under siege from their ideals that are breaking the laws of physics, what will happen next? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Shirone, you have been sending a hailstorm of reviews about ideas that are becoming way too overwhelming and insane.**

**Create an Account in FanFiction, PM me a message and then we can talk.**

**Because you're constant review infomercials are almost as worse as Czar Joseph and his review info assaults, this is too much and if this keeps up I am not going to take in you're ideas. We need to have a calm and peaceful conversation through the FanFictions private messaging system or PM for short.**

**I hope you get this message and understand, I am not planning on a one week break from making Spells and Louds, I am on a roll as of now and whenever I see you're overdosed reviews, I feel like throwing up whatever is in my head.**

**This is an assault to the imagination station mind of mine. Seriously, PM me! It's not that hard. **

**Date made: 6/1/20.**


	332. Ch332 Extraordinary or not part 2

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 332: Extraordinary or not part 2**

** _ My apologies to all you Phineas and Ferb fans out there. _ **

The dropship crew have dropped off the MCV's and the Crawlers and they are now establishing battlefield operations and ready to deploy more forces around Danville and any to the cities neighboring it. The dropships are now caught within the massive fog above the suburban area.

Onboard one of the dropships they try and get some communication. "Has anyone made any contact with whatever is through this fog?" asked Becky. "Anyone at all." She then gets slight static. "Dang it, the signal here is flunky which means something is blocking us."

"That shouldn't be possible since they knocked out the weird looking Satellite" said Leni.

Lori tries to see through the fog through the window. "There is literally nothing ahead of us." She then grabs her comm link. "Penny, Martin what the heck do you guys see?"

Penny and Martin are both flying outside next to the dropships and are looking around. "I got nothing, I'm switching to infrared trackers" said Penny.

"Same here, this fog is not making it easy for us to fly through" said Martin as he activates his sensors. Then Hollow's TIE Reaper and his escort of TIE advanced and Vulture Droids is behind them.

"Has anyone got anything from the guys up top?" asked Hollow. "My signal seems to be blocked by something and I feel a strange object in the area may be causing it."

Martin scans ahead. "Something is ahead of us, but I got no idea if it's even close or far. What the hell is happening?" He tries to reroute his scanners to look closely.

Then Becky gets a transmission. "What the heck is going on out there Lincoln? Anyone out there? Signal here for the dropship is really flunky. Can anyone tell us what the heck is happening out there?"

Then they hear a Viking fighter pilot yelling. "_Pull up_!" They all look ahead and spot the giant white pole right in front of them. "Oh shit!" They all pull up and almost collide with the object, but one of the Vulture Droids slams into the pole and explodes. Starscream transforms and breaks away from the group and flies away from the foggy area.

They all fly upwards and then spot slow moving giant white poles headed towards them. "Evasive maneuvers now!" yelled Dana. They all fly around the giant white poles and try to avoid crashing into them, but then two of Hollow's TIE advanced collide with each other and spiral out of control and crash onto the white poles.

Hollow notices this. "This is turning bad real …. (Sees a giant white pole in front of him.) Shit!" His TIE Reaper crashes into the large slow moving object.

They all gasp and are shocked by what just happened. "Hollow!" But then they see him clinging to the pole and giving them the thumbs up. He then tries to climb onto the next pole and tries to reach somewhere on the large thing.

Penny and Martin fly by some pods that looked like rooms. "Did you see that?" asked Penny.

"I did, this looks kinda familiar, like from a fair or a dream I had once" said Martin. "Guys, whatever this is must be the cause for the signal disturbance and I think I know what it is!"

Linka replies to them from the comm link. "_We know too, it's a giant Ferris wheel!_"

They remain silent. "What?" they then fly out of the fog and reach above the clouds and meet up with the Viking patrol and they all look out and spot the giant Ferris wheel. "Whoa!"

Martins scans it. "This thing was causing all the transmission interference, though the fog was the unexpected part." He scans again. "We got life signs within one of the pods and they seem kid in age, and I think we also found our targets."

"_We have to clear out the fog, shut that thing down, get those kids out of there and stop the ripple in this world from affecting our worlds! Everyone move in! We're also coming down to assist_" replied Lincoln over the comm link.

The then fly around the fog and look for a way to stop the whole thing. Hollow on the other hand overhears their conversation and he continues to climb until he senses the targets nearby. "This is Hollow reporting in, I got eyes on the targets and I'm moving in!" He climbs up and leaps using the force to reach the Ferris wheel pod.

Becky onboard the dropship then questions. "How come we had a bad signal and yet the Vikings signals were okay?"

"That's because Viking aircraft are moving at high speed which allows them to pick up the faintest of signal in order to direct their communication lines" replied Martin as he charges an EMP disrupter. "Also, to the fact Medical dropships aren't fast unless they make a warp jump, so that's about it."

"That does make sense" replied Luan, they then spot two NoD Aircraft coming in, NoD Medusa's. "Guys, we got back up!"

You're all probably wondering what the NoD Medusa is, The Medusa is a large aircraft with its own crew of professional hackers and electric experts. They can disrupt anything mechanical with their EMP discharge beams, and a powerful EMP field.

Martin spots them. "Okay ladies, let's shut this thing down. Hollow, can you get the fog off?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Hollow makes it to the pod and is on top of it. He then uses the force to cause all of the fog to shift away back into the sky, therefore they all get a good glimpse of the structure. Hollow looks down. "Whoa! That's where this is?"

The large Ferris wheel is supported by two giant white steel poles that are attached to the backyard of a nearby house? What? There seems to be a control room at the bottom and one kid with glasses operating it.

"Guys are you seeing this stuff?!" asked Hollow from where he's standing.

"Seeing, the hard part is believing" replied Martin as he flies by the pod, in which the kids inside eating candy spot him. "Alright, let's line up our EMP's and get ready to shut this thing down!"

A massive fleet of vehicles spot the large object and drive towards it with a massive air force group.

Boomer also sees the giant Ferris wheel. "I'm not the only one seeing this right? Or is the coffee poisoned and I'm about to die slowly?" He then flies his Kirov towards it.

A transmission from Sam is heard from Lincoln and Linka's Special Ops Dropship. "_All forces within the Trystate area, advance on the large structure and prepare to seize and apprehend!_" All vehicles, aircraft and troops advance and make their way to the suburban zone, the police also notice this militarized division and decide to follow them.

Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher continue to follow this mysterious vehicle convoy and they see the fog is gone and the giant Ferris wheel. "What the heck is that?" asked Linda. Then they get a call from Candace.

"_Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb built this huge Ferris wheel in the backyard! You guys have to come back home now!_"

Linda is shocked at what Candace says. "Candace, stay where you are. We are coming home now!" She then hangs up and they pick up some speed and try to get head of the convoy.

But then a Dropship is above them and opens its doors. A large Dinosaur comes out and speeds up ahead of everyone. Lawrence and Linda are shocked from this. "Was that a little girl on a dinosaur?" asked Lawrence.

Two Netherdrakes fly ahead as well with Lincoln and Linka onboard and they see the tall structure. "Hollow, tell me you're doing something?" asked Linka.

"I am" replied Hollow.

Inside the pod all the kids and Phineas and Ferb and they friends look out the window and see the massive swarm of aircraft inbound. "Umm, I don't wanna be a bother, but what is going on?" asked Baljeet.

Then two dragons fly by the pod and they all look in awe. "Were those actual dragons?!" asked Isabella in amazement, they then see them fly by again with two kids riding them. Then a figure clings to the glass of the pod, startling the kids inside. It was Hollow.

He then pulls out his red saber and he pierces through the pods window and then makes a hole for him to go through and he enters, the kids inside and stunned and don't know what to do. Hollow looks to all of them and then he sees Phineas and Ferb. "No one is getting off this thing until we say otherwise."

He then looks out the pod and contacts the others. "Attention, I have the targets under my lockdown and control. Shut this thing down and get it moving down, now!"

Martin and the Two Medusa aircraft send out an EMP disruptor and shut down the entire Ferris wheel. Irving at the control room is confused as to why it wasn't moving. "Well that's odd."

Then he hears a knock on the window and he sees Leon looking at him. "Open up, come out and don't run away!" Irving then sees troops deploying outside. Irving decides to stay inside, Leon notices this. "For goodness sakes." Leon pulls the door open with his claws and he looks to Irving sternly. "Get out now."

Irving slowly walks out of the Ferris wheel control room and puts his hands up, but he sucks up some courage. "I will not break the trust I have with Phineas and Ferb, and there's no way you can convince me otherwise."

Leon is confused. "Who?" Then Leon spots the dropship arrive and the rest of team comes out. "Where the heck is Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Sam and Luna?"

Then a 15 year old teenage girl comes out of the house. "What the heck is going on here? Does this have something to do with Phineas and Ferb?!" But then she stops and sees all the air force and vehicles moving around, she then looks to the Ferris wheel and sees some damage to it from something's that crashed. "What the heck is going on?"

Lori goes to her. "Do you anything about this thing?" She points to the Ferris wheel.

Candace looks to the lava powered super heroine. "Umm, yes. Who are you people?" She then looks closely at them. "Wait a minute, are you guys super heroes or something?"

"She picks up fast" replied Dana. She then looks up. "We gotta bring down the pod with those kids, we cut off its power now let's take it down and take em down!"

Leon looks to Candace. "What's with the Mantis neck?" Sergei laughs from this, which Candace found annoying. "No seriously, what's with your neck?"

From above the Special Ops dropship opens and Sam comes down and sends all her electricity throughout the Ferris wheel and her eyes glow white. "Guys, I got control!" She then focuses and the entire Ferris wheel moves again only this time it lowers a bit faster.

Inside all the kids don't know what to do with this dark cloaked, hooded and masked figure. Phineas and Ferb go towards him. "Excuse me sir, what the heck is going on out there? Who are you?"

Hollow doesn't look to them. "The law." Then Luna Frost lands onto the top of the pod and she sends down ice chains and pulls on them to bring it down a little bit faster. "And as of right now, the law is catching up with the two of you. This invention charade ends here."

Phineas and Ferb don't know what was even happening, then they loom out the window and see a massive fleet of vehicles and aircraft coming down onto the neighborhood and troops deploying in with some alien looking spaceships.

Hollow then gets a transmission from Jordan. "_I'm inbound to the site, also Gyro, Victor and Carol are coming back with some news from the UN. We are so in on this world now!_"

Hollow smiles underneath his mask. "And it appears the leaders of the world are now fully aware of the situation at hand, this is the victory I am looking forward to and soon the whole of the dimensions will fall back into its basic laws of physics and balance."

They then see the tree, which means the pod of the Ferris wheel is now coming to ground level. Luna hops off and stands next to Candace. Candace is impressed by these teen super heroines. "Wow, you guys look as cool as the Avengers."

They all look to her. "You know the Avengers?!" Then Sergei asks. "From which universe though?"

The pod is now on ground level and it opens all the kids come out and are being escorted by troops to come with them to wait for their parents to pick them all up.

Then Phineas and Ferb come out along with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and the rest of the Fireside girls. All of the troops and heroes look towards them and stand by for the commanders and the guardian to arrive. Phineas and Ferb have no clue what was going on, or even understand why these people are here. Then Candace is shocked to see Stacy also come out. "Stacy?! What the heck were you doing in there?"

Stacy nibbles on her chocolate bar. "Your brother's invited me here. What the heck is all this?"

Leon looks to Candace. "So these two are your brothers?" Candace nervously nods.

Then Leni goes to her. "Then why do you let them build these things? You do know half of this has to be in legal terms with government officials and the full permission of the parents."

"We have our permission and build permits" replied Phineas. Ferb shows them and Sergei grabs it.

"Kids, you're too young for this kind of stuff! What kind of people let you build these?!" asked Sergei.

Then the Indoraptor arrives and lands in front of them and growls. Jordan on top stops him. "Dominic heel!" The raptor stops growling and she gets off. "The commanders are still airborne and the officials are inbound, we also have police coming here and possibly the mayor."

Then they hear tire screeches and some troops arrive to the backyard with two adults. "Sir, these two say they own this house and that they are the parents."

"Phineas! Ferb! Candace! What the heck is … " Linda sees the large Ferris wheel standing in their backyard. "And why is this even here?!"

Lawrence looks in awe. "Crikey! Now that is one large Ferris wheel, almost as big as the London's eye." Linda looks to him in disbelief, he notices this. "Sorry Linda darling, it's just incredible."

"It's not as big as the London's eye Ferris wheel, but it does have the power to hold more than enough for any normal Ferris wheel. Which is why we added different rooms onto each pod for more enjoyment" replied Phineas. "Our friends helped of course."

They looked to the Fireside girls, the Indian nerd and the bully. Buford backs up. "I am so not with them." But then two Netherdrakes land behind him and hiss with shadowy fire coming from their mouths.

Phineas, Ferb and their friends look in awe and shock, so does Candace who faints seeing this. Baljeet is at a loss for words. "Real dragons?! How is this even possible?! And what the heck is even happening?!"

Lincoln and Linka get off their drakes. "We need to talk, all of us."

Then Deathwing lands down and morphs into Neil. "Like now!" Linda and Lawrence can tell he was the senior officer from his CPS and government badges.

Then a dropship being escorted by Apollo fighters and Starscream arrive. Gyro, Victor and Carol step out. "The US government has made the decree, as of now Danville and its citizens are undergoing some major change!" said Gyro. Starscream transforms and lands in front of them, weapons ready.

Perry comes out from the side of the house and he sees the massive force of troops and sweats nervously and wonders. '_What the heck did I miss?_' Phineas sees him and hugs him, Perry did not like where this was going.

Martin lands down and his suit reverts into his chest pacemaker. He then looks to the tree and uses his glasses to scan it. '_Odd, this tree is made of metal and has some kind of secret compartment within. I must contact Lisa and Bruce Banner to look into this and anything else we may have missed_' He then sees the boy holding the Platypus. '_What's with that Platypus's color?_'

(_Minutes later_.)

All the parents have come to pick up their kids and also listen into what the Royal Defenders and FutureTech are doing and talking to the Flynn-Fletcher family. The troops keep cops away and the mayor's limo can't get through and they don't even let him through to see what was going on.

"I am the mayor and I wish to know what is going on in my town" said Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Hollow is in front of him and uses a force push to move him a few feet way. "I suggest you wait until further government orders, otherwise we will bring down all we have under the reports and command of the United Nations onto this little Trystate Area." Mayor Doofenshmirtz returns to his limo in fear of the man and the police stand down.

Meanwhile the Flynn-Fletcher's are being talked to by the heroes. "So, you didn't know they were going to build this thing?" asked Carol.

"I thought they were going to make a model Ferris wheel out of their toys!" replied Linda. "I didn't think they would make an actual Ferris wheel! And in our backyard!"

"But, we've done this since last summer" replied Phineas. Ferb nods.

Hearing that makes sense to Linda, she then recalls the many times Candace has been telling her, everything she's been telling her. All the times she called Linda and told her about what the boys have been doing, almost every day for the whole summer from last year.

Linda feels like fainting, but Gwen helps her up. "Easy there Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Linda my dear, are you alright?" asked Lawrence as he goes to his wife. This was concerning to Phineas, Ferb and Candace.

Linda then regains her posture, she then looks to Candace. "Oh Candace, I am so, so sorry about not believing you. I shouldn't have doubted you and you tried all your best to keep them safe and make sure there was no trouble and then they build this!" She points to the Ferris wheel that was starting to creak.

"What the heck was that?" asked Luna. They all hear the sudden creaking sound and look to the Ferris wheel.

Boomer from above looks to the Ferris wheel. "Guys, something is wrong!" He then moves his Kirov away from the area. "Something is terribly wrong!"

Gyro then asks. "What was used to make this thing?"

Isabella then pulls out the blueprints and hands them to Martin, the man looks to her. "You kept this?"

"Phineas told me to hold onto this" replied Isabella, she then has her arms crossed. "We did nothing wrong, all we did was have some summer fun. This is normal."

Martin looks to the blueprints. "Reinforced with the same steel used for sky scrapers and other tall structure construction. Okay, okay, this does look impressive. But is it blast proof?"

Phineas is confused by this. "Why would we make it blast proof? Nothing bad happened?"

Hollow shows up and points to the Ferris wheel and they see three scorch marks from a crash. "I lost two pilots when we flew around the fog! And I lost a Vulture Droid aircraft!" Linda and Lawrence were shocked and so was everyone else, two pilots crashed and burned into the structure.

"W-We ….. We didn't mean for this to happen" said Phineas nervously and worriedly. Ferb does his best to keep his Step-Brother from panicking. Then they hear the creaking again.

They all look to the Ferris wheel and to the two crash zones onto it, and it starts to crack and make a large moaning sound. Then the bolts from the center poles come loose and fly off.

"Break away! Break away!" two Twinblade Gunships evade the giant flying bolts but the giant steel bolts fly off and smash into an AT-AT walker and a Mastodon walker and they collapse to the ground, no casualties just a few injuries.

Then the center wheel lands onto the backyard and is about to tip over. Martin activates his suit and he takes off and pushes it along with Lori who summons volcanic arms to keep it still. Then a Tal'Darim squad of Phoenix fighters arrive and they combine their tractor beams and hold the wheel steady.

Martin flies back down. "That almost killed all of us." Then one of the large poles gets loose from the ground and is about to collapse onto the house. "Me and my big mouth."

But the pole is stopped in place. Hollow, Lincoln, Jordan and Luna use the force to stop the steel pole and lift it up. "Wow, they're training really did pay off!" said Neil. "I am damn proud!"

They then move the large pole outside of Danville and it lands onto an open field near the road. Lincoln, Jordan and Luna collapse to the ground and are exhausted, it was a large target and uses up a lot of their energy to use the force to stop it. Hollow on the other hand is alright, he's a master of the force.

They then look to Phineas and Ferb who look down shamefully. "We're really sorry, we didn't expect that to even happen. How did you guys even know about what we do?"

"Me" replied Gyro. "You're world showed up into the web stream of the interdimensional map and everything you two have done, has made a ripple in the laws of Physics, therefore making a wave that hurls into a tsunami of epic chaos across the cosmos. Our worlds are having their laws of physic shattered, we have portals popping up everywhere across the dimensions and tons of demonic and evil aliens invading and causing destruction. All because of you two and the stuff you all build!"

"I am the Guardian of the realms!" said Gyro. "And it is my duty to ensure that the fate of creation and all the worlds is maintained by its balance and order. The existence of your earth and universe into ours is disrupting all of life and at this point is close to becoming a Thanos realms conflict and therefore could ignite and war from across the stars, we are here to stop it before it gets out of hand. You're universe may handle what crappy nonsense its Physics is dying from, but not ours! Our worlds are linked to each other, therefore we all share the equilibrium of existence and we alone can bend our own laws of physics as depicted by my superiors the Fates of Creation, and they are not pleased with how the realms is going on."

"We are the Royal Defenders" said Neil. "We don't just stand as heroes to our world, we are forces from good and maintaining the defense and offense of all our allies from across the stars, you think you guys have it extraordinary? We have seen things beyond that and it is damn awesome! And here we are now, bringing down the law and the rights of all things living, we are not going to let our friends and families from across the cosmos die because of your unsupported thoughts of physics breaking inventions, this ends now!"

Phineas and Ferb can now see what they have done was make things almost too far, and they didn't know what else to say or even do, but Candace steps up. "Okay listen up, I know my brothers can be annoying and at times not easy to understand. But they didn't know what they were doing, they're just kids. Kids who just want to have some summer fun and even though I have tried to get them busted for what they did. This is not the way to eat them like this, they don't deserve a harsh punishment from you guys. Let my mom and dad and possibly myself deal with it, please?"

They were amazed by how much this girl talks back to them and stands up to the very kids who she tries to stop. Luna smiled seeing this and so does Sam and the others. They know what it's like to be the older siblings and look out for the younger ones.

Gyro sighs. He can see that they're just boys. "Perhaps we can find a reasonable way out of this and ensure nothing else goes wrong when no one is watching over them and the other kids who had an involvement with them. It is summer and they just want to have fun, in their own balance breaking sort of way." Gyro sighs in disappointment. "This will not be easy to explain to the rest of the council who are dealing with their alien invaders, they are bound to come here and deal with this themselves."

"We have to try and talk to them to ease up on the kids, even though we are facing things that could end up killing the realms" replied Victor. "And now I made things sound worse."

"Oh hell it did and here comes American Hellish Heaven!" They all look up and spot a Special Ops dropship and coming down is Peter Sharp, Ember McLain and the Heaven's Devil's! Reaper, Crooked Sam. Warhound, James "Sirius" Sykes. Firebat, Miles "Blaze" Lewis. Herc, Rob "Cannonball" Boswell. Marauder, Kev "Rattlesnake" West. Ghost, Vega. Specter, Nux and Combat Medic, Lt. Layna Nikara.

Lincoln and Linka, as well as the others recall Mount Rushmore. "Oh!" Boomer sees this and records it. "This is going to end badly real fast, we might need a cleanup crew later on."

Peter Sharp pulls out his sword Blood Crucible and converts it into a giant Heavy Machine gun. "I'm gonna finish what these two boys did to the national monument of the United States of America!" He points it towards Phineas and Ferb and he about to go Ghost Rider soon.

This puts fear into Phineas and Ferb and they backup slowly, but Candace gets in front of them with little fear in her. She knows what they did to Mt. Rushmore was wrong and also touching, and she was not going to let her little brothers get hurt, especially not from this angry cowboy.

"Peter Sharp stand down!" yelled Neil, the others also had to stop them. So Sam gets in front of her dad and so does Ember.

Lincoln regains his strength and also gets in front of Candace. "Pyron, stand down now! That is an order!" They all look to Lincoln in shock. "Look, I know your upset, but you already took you're revenge on the pathetic and lesser knowledgeable rangers of yellow stone park and I know you killed them, so do not take it on these two boys who have little to know responsibility about what they build. They were just trying to make their sister's lame birthday better. You know the parents didn't understand Candace and didn't know what to do for her 15th Birthday, so this is no one's fault here!"

Neil looks to the Flynn-Fletcher parents. "The best thing you guys did was bring your 15 year old teenage daughter to Mt. Rushmore?"

"We thought she might like it, I mean who doesn't like going to a mountain about the presidents" said Lawrence.

"Teenagers who have their own motives of needs, wants and ideals" replied Carol. "You two just dragged your daughter to Yellow Stone Park which she didn't wanna go, but you guys insisted anyway and you didn't even ask what she wanted to do on her birthday."

"The best thing to do is to provide supervision on wherever she wants to go, ensure there is a budget for it and then see if happiness is on the chart for Candace and yet you brought her to Mt. Rushmore" said Leni.

Peter Sharp lowers his gun and it reverts back into a sword. "So, if they had just understood Candace on her 15th birthday, then none of this crap would've happened?"

"Seems like it" replied Martin. He then pulls up his tablet. "Also, Lawrence and Linda Flynn-Fletcher are co-owners of an antique store, got the information from our key hackers, Lisa, Sombra and Dr. Banner. We got tons of information about how horrible this world can be, and I thought ours had issues."

They all looked to the parents sternly. Neil on the other hand was almost furious, then he calms down. "Alright! Alright! Looks like I'm bringing down the punishing judgment, so screw whatever the guardian says from the UN and let me take control!"

Gyro sighs, they all look towards him since they know Neil can ensure this is alright. "Alright, you win Deathwing. Let's hope you got something that will ensure the council won't wage war."

Neil looks to Phineas and Ferb. "You two, we're limiting all of your construction ideas. If you two have any extraordinary idea, then bring this up to your parents and then bring it up to FutureTech and we will bring forth some guys to back you boys up, but if it's a no go then it's a no go. Plus, FutureTech will be on the clock with patrols and surveillance on you two and your friends so they don't do anything reckless and beyond the borders. Copy?" Phineas and Ferb nod at this, they don't wanna cause any more trouble to half the realms after what they've done.

Neil looks to Lawrence and Linda next. "You two will be taking parenting lessons starting next week, no excuses on why you two aren't going to go. If you guys got appointments, then cancel them, otherwise I will send a strike team to bring you to parenting class with ruthless aggression! Dang this town still has parents who don't understand garbage about what's going on!" Linda and Lawrence had to accept this. "Also you two have to ground these boys after what they almost caused."

Neil looks to Martin. "Anything on the realms? We just dropped the hammer of justice and law on them."

Martin goes through his tablet and sighs. "It's done." They all sigh in relief. "Portals warping cross the realms are closing, and we're fending off what's left of any Varelsi and Hybrid, the ripple in the equilibrium has been put to balance and physics itself is regenerating and restoring the very nature of the multiverse. We pretty much won this mission."

Gyro and Hollow use their senses to feel the realms. "He's not wrong, as of now I can feel the frozen landscapes of Northrend and Icecrown reeling back from the near shattering of the Shadowlands and the Koprulu sector is cleansed of excess void energies" replied Gyro.

"My world seems to be back to normal, the Varelsi are back invading my planets instead. Better mine than anyone else's" replied Hollow. "Though, I should go and aid the Battleborn." He heads to an Imperial transport and it takes off for his Super Star Destroyer.

Phineas and Ferb realize something. "Wait! What about the two pilots who crashed onto the Ferris wheel?!"

"Their storm troopers kid, don't worry about them" replied Jordan. "Lord Hollow can always find more replacements for his troops in the Galactic Empire." This still didn't make things feel any better for the two Flynn-Fletcher boys.

Neil then looks to Peter Sharp. "Mount. Rushmore is alright, the person who saved it from being tainted by stupidity will be rewarded as a hero to the United States of America, and we will be replacing every inch of security and law enforcements from here to Washington with Peacekeepers and Imperial Storm Troopers. We cannot let the law act oblivious and stupid!" Neil looks to the cops with fiery eyes. "Which means you nitwits are down for the count, order of the United Nations!" The police didn't know what to do, they let these two boys do what they want and they did nothing.

Peter then goes to Neil. "Fine, I'll go with this. But just so you know, I am not done with that family!" He then looks to the Flynn-Fletcher Family. "When the time is right, when either all of you are 70 or beyond 80. Then I will come back and I will hunt! I can't die, I am immortal. Which means I can return and begin my execution, my mission and my crusade is far from over! I slaughtered the park rangers near Mt. Rushmore for not securing the place, so soon very, very soon it will be all over! I assure you that!"

Peter then gets back to Neil and hands him some files. "What's this?" Neil opens it.

"The man who saved Mt. Rushmore and pretty much saved the realms from all of their inventions with his inventions" replied Peter sternly.

Gyro, Neil and Martin go through the files which were obtained by Lisa and Sombra. "What the hell? Who is this guy?"

Phineas and Ferb go over to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "Thanks, for standing up for us. Even though this was completely our fault and we had no clue about."

"Look kid, things are changing and I understand from the information we got that you can't go a day without inventing. Well you're going to have to occupy yourself with something else, as of now I think we can all come to some peace and make things right" replied Lincoln.

Then Phineas and Ferb's friends go to them. "You think maybe we can go to your world and we can, hang out?" asked Baljeet.

Linka chuckles. "Never in your lives! Also, all of you are going to be grounded for taking part in this madness." All of them knew this was coming, hard.

"But your welcome to come by and visit" replied Jordan to Candace. All the others agree.

Candace is shocked by thus. "Wait what? Really?! For reals?!"

The teenage heroines nod. "Yeah dude, you showed responsibility and tried your hardest to see that your brothers actions were put down for the safety of others, and I also respect how you stood up for them. From one older sister to another, we gotta do our best to keep them safe even from themselves." Luna puts her hand out to her. "The names Luna, Luna A. Spellman."

Candace shakes their hands and was amazed to have new friends. Then Victor goes to her. "I read that you are really good at trying to put people down for the count with the law, you know we could use someone like you at FutureTech University."

This shocks Candace and her parents. "What?! Is this a college offer?!"

Victor nods to Candace and smiles. "We have law school, and I can fully see a future for you as a Prosecutor or maybe in time, a District Attorney." Victor hands her the pamphlet. "Think about it, and once you graduate we'll be waiting! Also if you wanna come by and visit us we got a Great Gate outside of town within a GDI outpost, you're free to go there."

Gwen goes to her. "You got our attention, which means you may have gotten the attention from our interdimensional allies. We'll be sure to tell them all about you and the hardships you've all been through."

Candace was happy for this, never in her life this would happen to her. She looks to her mom and dad who were proud of her and she fully forgives Phineas and Ferb, she knows they didn't know better, they're just kids after all.

Her boyfriend Jeremy and her best friend Stacy know that they too had some parts to play in the many times Phineas and Ferb made things, but they were greatful for Candace in being recognized.

All of this is being recorded by Jack Cyber. "The president will like to meet his girl and possibly give her something as a reward for hardship and trying her best to keep things in line."

Lawrence and Linda have to ground their two boys for this. Phineas and Ferb understand and hope the next time this happens they can make things right. Then Lincoln goes to the parents. "Here's the files of all the things they may have built, Candace may have a part to play in it. But we know she was pushed into peer pressure into taking into the whole gimmick."

Lawrence and Linda had a long list of all of Phineas and Ferb's things to go to.

"We're also sending in troops to shut down all the places where Phineas and Ferb get their materials and replace them with far more strict and supervised facilities" replied Dana.

"They're just kids, and they're too young for a building permit in which we have to confiscate" said Becky. "They can have it back when they're 19 and above."

Penny nods and takes off with a vehicle convoy of Pacifiers, Juggernauts, Mammoth Tanks and Reaper Walkers. They had a town to secure.

Lincoln then sees his dad, Gyro and Martin not looking happy at the files they found. "You guys okay?"

They close the files and look to the Royal Defenders. "Rally the troops and get ready!" They were all confused by this. "There are two organizations to deal with! We got a mayor to take down! Parents to apprehend! A Child Abuse, Neglect and Endangerment crime to open up! And a hero to meet!"

They all nod and rally their forces and get back to the Aegis Battlecruiser, someone is on that earth and has a miserable backstory.

Perry the Platypus knows, this is where it gets worse. Then they hear see the Giant Ferris wheel being transported away and sent to a Soviet outpost to be recycled and grinded back into scrap, but one of the large bolts knocks over the tree and reveals a tunnel in which everyone is confused.

Martin looks into this high tech tunnel for a short person. "Phineas and Ferb didn't make this, but I know who." Martin then activates his suit. "O.W.C.A watch out, here comes FutureTech!" He then flies into the tunnel with a swarm of Burst Drones behind him.

Perry now sees, he is in deep, deep trouble and so is the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. What kind of shitty organization comes up with such a name anyway?!

**A/N: Looks like things will be changed for the better or for the worst in their world and sure as heck we know who they are going to talk to next. Someone who's had the worst life in history. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/1/20 – 6/2/20.**


	333. Ch333 A Villains life, Change & an Org

**Spells and Louds**

**Read till Authors notes.**

**Chapter 333: a Villains life, change and an Organization.**

(_Gimmelshtump_ _Drusselstein, Eastern Europe_.)

The citizens in this old country are busy with their normal lives there, but then large aircraft come down and secure the town. All of the people don't know what's going on.

Then a Dropship lands down with 50 Storm Troopers and Peacekeepers and Leon Davion Spellman wearing a German Tiger Tank Commanders uniform and shades and with him is Dana. "I am looking for Hildegard and Frederitch Doofenshmirtz! Under the name of the United Nations and ze whole world, zis is a new order of ze law and you vill all have to accept it. Now, where in ze hell are zey?!"

Then two peacekeepers have them and bring them to Leon. "What is the meaning of this?! We did nothing wrong!" said Frederitch Doofenshmirtz.

Leon then goes to them. "Child Protection Services will have a word with ze both of you hooligans!"

Dana goes to them and cuffs them. "Hildegard and Frederitch Doofenshmirtz, you two are hereby under arrest for the Abuse, Neglect and Endangerment of your child Heinz Doofenshmirtz! You two have the rights to remain silent, anything you two say will be used against you in the supreme court of law and you can no longer call in the rights to an attorney since everything you two have done has been seen as full proof evidence to be locked up for the remainder of your lives."

Unknown to everyone that a four legged feline and her kittens are hiding in the shadows of the bushes and they sneakily pass by all the troops.

"Heinz?! We disowned him!" said Hildegard. "He is no longer our son!"

"And that gives us all the right to arrest you two, you disowned him for no reason at all and just stuck with the proud and stupid traditions of your family history." Lisa then comes out of the dropship. "Also, there will be no need for a court, we have overruled the king of this land and now for the rest of your lives you two will be sentenced to jail in the cold and harsh winter lands Gulag in Siberia Russia."

The two Drusselsteinian parents didn't know what to do next, then Frederitch has an idea. "My son Roger! He is the mayor and he will sort this out! Just you wait!"

Leon then uses his black glove to slap the man to shut up. "Zat won't be necessary my good pathetic man. Currently as ve speak Roger Doofenshmirtz has been found guilty for having a part to play in your past misdeeds, he iz an accessory to a long old crime and he von't be mayor for ze rest of his pathetic Drusselsteinian life. You lost, ze law won."

The parents didn't know what else to think of this. "Let us speak to our son! Please! We can make things right!" said Hildegard out of desperation, but then she gets attacked by a wild animal and then it jumps off her and hisses.

Leon, Dana and Lisa see the quadrupedal feline. "An Ocelot?" asked Leon in confusion. The Frederitch helps his wife back up, and they both recognized the wild cat. "You!"

Leon looks back and forth between the Ocelot and the parents. "You know zis wild feline?"

Lisa then puts up some reports. "They do know her, she is the one who raised Heinz Doofenshmirtz when he was abandoned by his true birth parents in the woods to die." The people of Drusselstein gasp and look to the two parents in anger. They knew they were in trouble.

Leon then sees the Ocelot has two more with her. "And I only assume zose are her other kids, who are also Heinz's siblings."

"Looks like it" replied Dana. She then kneels down to them. "You know Heinz right ma'am?" the Ocelot mother look to Dana and nods. Dana smiles. "Then let's go and bring you back to your son, he's about to get a hero's true welcome." This makes the ocelot mother happy.

Lisa goes through some more files. "As from what Heinz placed into his online journal which he mistakenly posted. The Ocelot mother is named Mutti and she has a mate who is Heinz's caring Ocelot father named Vatti, along with his older Ocelot sister Odette and younger Ocelot brother Tulli. This is just odd, how the heck does he knows all this?!"

Leon then has an idea. "Perhaps being raised by a nurturing and kind hearted Ocelot has made him understand vat each meow, purr and chirp means. Like learning ze alphabet, like Tarzan."

"No! You will not go anywhere near Heinz! You thought you raised him right?! What do you know you animal?!" yelled Hildegard in anger.

Dana scoffs at this outburst. "Wow! And I thought you two don't care about Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Of course we despise Heinz, he has done nothing good in all his life" said Frederitch. "We were never there for him even when he was born and he will always be a failure to the family name! We just thought the Ocelots would eat him or do something else heinous onto him in the wilds! Why would they raise that failure of a boy turned man?!"

The Ocelot mother growls and hisses, but Lisa intervenes. "Madam, let us handle this. You do not want things to escalate." The Ocelot mother backs off, for now. "And another thing to your punishment is that the last name Doofenshmirtz will no longer be owned by you or your wife or from Mayor Roger, all legal rights to the last name goes down to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Under order of your countries king and the German president."

Everyone gasps and is shocked by this. Hildegard faints and Frederitch is at a loss for words, they are no longer Doofenshmirtz, they are now the outcasts, and it seems everyone is now against them.

Dana looks to the Ocelot mother. "Come on, your son is waiting at Danville and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again." The ocelot mother and her two kittens follow them into the dropship and they take off for Danville USA

While Hildegard and Fredritch Doofenshmirtz are being escorted into another dropship and sent to Siberia to pay for their crimes.

The people of this old country don't know what was going on anymore, they didn't know that the Doofenshmirtz parents abandoned Heinz and he was raised by an Ocelot. Troops and MCV's deploy outside of the country and setup heavy defenses to ensure this old town doesn't cause anymore disaster since it is no longer trusted by the rest of the world.

(_Mayor's office, Danville._)

"This is outrageous! You cannot do this to me and my family! We have done nothing wrong and this crime is years old and shouldn't even be viable for investigation!" said Mayor Roger.

"Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz it is truly clear to us that you are in no position to say otherwise" chuckled Neil. "We are from the higher law and as of now the people you call parents have been apprehended and are going to be sentenced for life within the confines of the Siberian Gulag, in which they will perish and die. You on the other hand have a different sentence!"

Roger backs up, but he is surrounded by the Royal Defenders. "W-What are you going to do to me?!"

Lincoln looks to Jack Cyber and nods. Jack Cyber pulls up the notes. "Roger Doofenshmirtz, for acting onto the plan and support of your parents schemes into abandoning Heinz, you are hereby dubbed an accessory to the crime of Child Abuse, Neglect and Abandonment. There will be no lawyer who can save you out of this mess, you are to be sent back to Drusselstein where you will remain for life in the dungeons of your king's castle. Also, the last name Doofenshmirtz is no longer owned by you or your parents, but Heinz is now given legal rights to claim the name and give it true honor for generations to come."

Roger couldn't believe it, he was done for. "Wait! I know what I did was a mistake and I care dearly for Heinz, he's my older brother and I look out for him!"

"But you failed to have his back when he was a kid and left to fend for himself as he was abused and hated by his parents, your parents" said Lincoln sternly. "Have you no shame? Have you no regret? Where is the guilt?"

Then Two Storm troopers go to the man and they cuff him. "No, wait! We can talk about this! Who will be the mayor now?!" Luna Frost freezes his cuffs so he won't escape.

"Someone who can abide to the new laws and ensure this town does not become ground zero for an all-out riot of war" replied Gyro. He then sighs. "I can't believe this is happening, Hollow Cabal will now rule Danville, as he does rule The Jennerit Empire and the sturdy defense system of Beach City. God that was painful to say."

"So the sith lord now runs this town?" asked Victor. "Dang he is one top gun bad guy, even though he's not really a bad guy."

They then escort Roger out of the mayor's hall and outside he sees the people looking at him angrily. The Royal Defenders also come out. "Yeah, everyone knows what you did" replied Linka. "Sorry but not sorry." The other heroes chuckled at that one.

The people start booing at the man and throwing stuff at him, his secretary is disappointed to work for him and then he sees his older brother Heinz Doofenshmirtz along with his daughter Vanessa and his ex-wife Charlene looking at him. Heinz has a smug look on his face seeing this.

"Heinz! Please! I'm sorry!"

Heinz crosses his arms. "You should've said that year's ago, when I was still your brother. But now you're not. So long Roger! Ha! I always wanted to say that one!"

They then take Roger Doofenshmirtz away and into a Dropship where he will be sent back to his home country.

Charlene looks to Heinz. "I am so sorry that this happened to you before and for not believing in your stories. I hope you can forgive me Heinz."

Heinz smiles. "Forgive and forget, I can understand that some people I can forgive, learn to trust and respect again, and this change to the Trystate area makes me feel like a new man! I am so glad I retired from being evil."

Vanessa then hugs her dad. "Dad, I'm sorry about what happened to you when you were a kid. What kind of people were my grandparents anyway?!"

Heinz hugs her back. "The kind that don't understand how to properly raise a kid."

Then Victor, Carol and Penny go to Heinz. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, we would like to talk to you alone later and you can bring you family along with you."

"And me?" They all look to the tall robot man behind Heinz. "What the heck is that thing?" asked Carol.

"Oh him? That's Norm, he's a robot I built to crush my arch enemy, he thinks he's my son but he's not." replied Heinz, he seems annoyed by Norm.

"Ouch, my circuits feel pain and also the squirrel within me" replied Norm as his smiling face frowns.

"Squirrel?" asked Penny. "That's right, I run on squirrel power." Norm opens his torso and they see a squirrel on a hamster wheel running, which gives his electric life and motion.

This confused Victor, Carol and Penny. "Sire, did you really built him like this?" asked Carol.

Heinz sighs. "Yeah, I really gotta go and check back on his blueprints and make some changes. The squirrel idea sounds kinda stupid now that I see it."

Then an Imperial Dropship arrives and Hollow comes out with a signature sith theme song. Gyro makes the announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, citizens of Danville. Behold the man who will run Danville until the next Mayor's election by the orders of the president, Lord Hollow Cabal."

The people clap seeing him, even though his mask isn't making things easy to be happy about, he then turns off his mask and lowers his hood and looks to all the people of the town.

Heinz asks. "Is he a villain?" "Yes, yes he is" replied Penny. "Though, not at times."

"Citizens of Danville, I know that change is coming and some of you are wondering if this is a good thing, well it is and it is necessary to ensure that this planet and its universe survives should a war spark. All that has happened has led to this and now we are here to make sure nothing else chaotic will happen. The two boys who caused all of this global and interdimensional mishap have been dealt with and will be under strict and heavy surveillance, the local authorities will be replaced for their incompetence in keeping the law as it should be and the neighboring states will also be reforming their law institutes to make sure nothing like this happens to them. Today is the stat of a new world order and I will do what I can to make this town feel safe, sane and that things will be better and not worse, I can't promise everything, but I will give my all."

At first everyone is silent, then they all clap and cheer for him. Hollow smiles hearing this. "I am so cool, and awesome."

Neil chuckles. "Do not oversell it you dork." this also makes Hollow chuckle. The rest of the Royal Defenders were glad things were restored, though they doubted Hollow and still don't like him. Okay so some of them don't like him.

Lincoln and Linka look to Phineas and Ferb who seem happy about some of these changes that will make sure things don't go out of hand, again. Candace waves towards them and all the heroes wave back.

Then Neil sees Heinz Doofenshmirtz in the crowd, they had to talk to him about something important.

(_Later, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_) - _Where did that jingle come from?_

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, along with his ex-wife and daughter are shocked to hear what Martin McKenzie just said. "It's true Heinz, it's damn true and it's going to commence tomorrow."

"Wow! I'm getting a medal of heroism and true honor from the president! And all because I restored M.t Rushmore!" said Heinz in disbelief. "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and to think my parents and brother being arrested for what they did to me back then was the best thing ever, this is even better!"

"It's not just that though" replied Lincoln. "Every one of your inators that end up blowing up are the ones who neutralize all of the inventions from Phineas and Ferb and ensure they don't cause any more ripples within the balance of the realms and the laws of physics. So you're pretty much a hero of science and history. Congrats Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"You are one good hero at what you did when you tried to be a villain Heinz" replied Peter Sharp.

The others are also proud of what he's done. "Wow, this is awesome!" He then recalls something. "There is this video I have to tell you guys about."

"You mean the humiliating video of yourself that's been trending online" replied Martin. "We dealt with it, our master hacker was able to remove it from the internet and from everyone's phones. You are no longer a laughing stock."

"In hindsight that video of you was the most humiliating and awkward thing I have ever seen, though you did accidently posted it which confused me" said Luan.

Heinz chuckles. "Well, that is a story for next time and it is not a good one either." Then someone knocks on the door. "The door is unlocked you can come in! Are you a Fireside girl selling cupcakes again?!" They all look to Heinz confused. "What?"

The door opens and it's Lisa, Leon and Dana. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, we have someone here who is happy for what you have done."

"Who? My evil mentor from Evil Major 101?"

They then step aside and show the Ocelot mom. "Mom?!" The Ocelot mother pounces onto Heinz and licks hi cheek and purrs onto him. "Alright, alright. I missed you too mom!" He then sees the other two. "And my siblings! It's good to see you guys!" They also go over and purr onto him.

Heinz then looks around. "Where's dad?" He sees the Ocelot mom looking down in sadness, which is all he needed to know. "Oh, oh wow, I wish i could've done something. I'm so sorry mom." Heinz hugs his Ocelot family.

The Royal Defenders look to Leon, Dana and Lisa. "She came out of nowhere and attacked Heinz's birth mom, she is really protective of Heinz" replied Dana. "And nurturing too."

"Talk about true devotion to her kitten, even though this kitten is a grown man now" said Hollow. The others also agreed and thought this was so sweet of her to come back.

"Wow, so this is my real grandma now" said Vanessa. "This seems weird, but I have seen weirder things." The Ocelot mother goes to Vanessa and purrs onto her.

Then Victor gets a transmission from Martin and he looks to Heinz. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, do you know anything about O.W.C.A?"

The heroes look to Victor confused. "What?"

Heinz perks up hearing that acronym. "Oh yeah! I know them, my mortal enemy now friend Perry the Platypus works there. He's the top agent and always comes and ruins all my evil plans and blows up all of my Inators."

"That is because you always put self-destruct buttons onto your inventions which gives your arch enemy the opportunity he needs" replied Lisa. "Which also brings out the fact of your addiction to self-destructing objects, like this." Lisa shows them on her tablet.

On the video they see Heinz with his robot army, he rides one of them and then there are self-destruct buttons on the bottom of their feet! "And march!" then they blow up.

They all look to him. "Dude, self-destruct buttons, under they're feet. Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I didn't think that one through" chuckled Heinz. "Anyway, the organization you're talking about is actually called **O**rganization **W**ithout a **C**ool **A**cronym."

They all remain silent. "Okay, we're going to where Martin is. Now!" said Becky. They all pack up and make the trip to Martin's location.

They then look to Heinz. "You're coming with us dude" said Luna. She then sees the Ocelots. "And your family as well."

"Yeah! We're gonna go and visit the people and animals I know" cheered Heinz. "Also, just a little heads up. The man who runs the place is Major Francis Monogram and he has an unpaid intern named Carl, he doesn't do much threats, but he smart and does all the stuff there. Unlike his boss who I sometimes call ….. Mono-brow!" Heinz laughs when he says that, but the others have no clue why is that even funny.

"Can I come too?" asked Norm. They all think about this. "Okay fine" replied Sergei. "Yay!" replied Norm.

They all get into the dropships and mount their Netherdrakes and take off, Charlene and Vanessa wave to them and are a bit stunned at everything that is happening.

(**O**rganization **W**ithout a **C**ool **A**cronym, **O.W.C.A** for short)

Multiple dropships make a landing and they send all of their troops to surround the place and then they see Martin come out of the place with Carl and Major Monogram.

They heroes come out and with them is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, his Ocelot family and Norm. "Hello, OWCA! I am back, man the last time I was here I failed being an agent and destroyed Monograms car."

Martin looks to Major Monogram. "Yeah, he was terrible as a villain and we made him an agent, then he was terrible at that and became a bad guy once more. Not our best choice."

Carl then walks to them. "It is an honor to meet all of you! I saw your reports and heard about how great FutureTech is from Martin!" He then sees the Super heroine teens. "Hi!"

They all reply to the college nerd with one thing. "We're not single." This made him disappointed, but he retains his responsible self.

Major Monogram. "Welcome to OWCA which is … Well, I know you all know about it. So shall we head inside?"

"You guys are going to be blown out of your minds" said Martin. He then looks in slight concern and fear. "I have seen things in there, things that seem way weird than anything we have seen."

"Oh come on, how weird can this place be?" asked Jordan.

Scene change and they are all inside and shocked at what they see. "Never mind, this is weird" replied Jordan. All the agents there, all of them are animals. Animals walking around, doing some office work, communications and wearing fedoras.

"All the agents here are animals and all have been designated with the first thing of their animal letter. From agents A to Z, though we do have agent silent G and two agent W's. As well as three Agent P's" replied Carl.

"And why are they all animal agents?" asked Leon. "This is so weird."

Sergei sees the Chicken in an agent hat and so does Peter Sharp. "We just feel hungry right now."

Major Monogram was about to answer. "Huh, I honestly do not know why all of the agents are animals. Carl, remind me again why all of the agents are animals."

"Yes sir" replied Carl. "All of them are agents, because each one has special and unique kills that work well in the line of duty. Whether they fly, strength, speed, swim, camouflage or can be sticky. Animals are the perfect subjects for the job since they have more reliable and unique skills than any know human agent on earth, plus they follow a sixth sense and their own instincts."

They all look to Martin. "The intern is not wrong and that's what makes this organization kinda great, if only the Acronym was changed for something that isn't stupid."

Then someone steps forward, someone they have seen earlier. "No freaking way!" said Leni.

"Is that the pet of the Flynn-Fletchers?" asked Jordan and it was the pet Platypus of the family.

"Everyone this is our best agent, Agent P!" said Major Monogram. "He is the best agent we have in the field and …" He stops and recalls what they said. "Wait, you know who he is?!"

"Yeah, we were there when we stopped Phineas and Ferb and their giant Ferris wheel dude" replied Sam. "Where was he when we needed some inside help?"

"The thing is, Agent P has to keep a low profile. Should people know about his existence about being an agent then this could spiral into something more chaotic and we would have no choice but to mind wipe the family he was assigned to and have him transferred to a new family. Agent P is devoted and loyal to the Flynn-Fletchers."

Heinz is a bit stunned. "Huh, so Perry the Platypus is just a normal Platypus being an agent and staying with the family who is causing all this ruckus? Wow! My mind has been blown. Also, I think I know they're mom Linda, I used to date her and she used to be some big pop star in the eighties named Lindana. She was awesome, well back then she was."

"Okay, that's very informative of you" replied Linka. "Also, I don't think he should hide this secret anymore. We're here now and everything that is happening is pretty much exposed and revealed, so the best option is to have his family know about all of what he's been doing."

"But we have to stick to protocol" replied Major Monogram. The other animal agents know of this.

"In which I was able to contact and overthrow the man who is responsible for funding and running this place" replied Martin. "The General is no longer supporting this place, I spoke with the US government and now FutureTech runs OWCA, or should I call it the International Animal Fighting Force Agency! I.A.F.F.A for short."

They all look to Martin in shock, though the heroes were impressed once again at how Martin is always one step ahead. Major Monogram is stunned. "But that would mean …."

"You work for me Major Monogram" replied Martin sternly. "Carl works for me and all the agent work for me and all the representatives from FutureTech, especially to the Royal Defenders. So what I say goes and as of now, Agent P is allowed to tell his family who he truly is and what he's been doing. I will speak to them with reason about all of this and try to get them to understand."

Major Monogram knows he cannot counter his new boss. "Yes sir."

Then Carl has an idea. "There is one thing we can do." They all look to him, Major Monogram knows what Carl is talking about. "Last year, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz Doofenshmirtz ended up opening a portal to the 2nd dimension."

"I don't remember doing that" said Heinz. "And I don't think I have ever worked with those boys before."

"That's because we had to use your Mind-Erase-Inator to mind wipe everyone." Carl then hands them the files. "They went to an alternate dimension, they met their other selves and an evil tyrannical Doofenshmirtz, a rebellion leader Candace, a cyborg Agent P and a massive invasion of robots stormed Danville. Also Agent P had to show who he truly is, and I do believe the boys understand all about it."

They all remain silent. "I have some mixed feelings about everything you just said" replied Hollow.

Martin goes through the files. "So, you think we can get their memories back through this?"

"We can" replied Carl. "All we have to do is reverse the effects and they will remember everything, also this 2nd dimension won't cause any ripples in the realms balance due to it already being stable as it should be. There could be chances of visiting the place, when you guys have the time that is."

Martin looks to the others who all agree. Major Monogram knows he can't stop this and Perry smiles knowing he will get to spend time with the boys.

Martin knows what to do and he looks to the nerdy intern. "Carl, set up the inator and have it set to reverse, now."

Then Perry goes to Martin and hands him a file. "What's this?" When he opens it he sees the photo of a very familiar Japanese teenage girl. "Stacy Hirano? What about her?"

Perry then hands him a note. Martin reads it. "Oh, she already knew about you being an agent."

Major Monogram and Carol are shocked. "What?!"

"Can I work here one day?" asked Heinz. "Clearly I am part animal since I was raised by Ocelots." His Ocelot family also wished to join. "Oh, and they wanna join too. Like a family team!"

Martin looks to Heinz. "Let me think about it and then I'll get back to ya."

(_Hours later, same place._)

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Baljeet, Buford, the Fireside girls and pretty much those from the special 2nd Dimension scenario are there and standing on a large circle platform. With Lawrence and Linda watching from the sidelines.

"Remind us again why we're here?" asked Ferb.

They look to him in shock. "Huh, so he can talk" said Leni. "We thought he was the silent type."

Heinz helps move the inator in place with Martin and Carl standing by. "What you guys are about to receive is everything you have all lost, last year" replied Martin.

Then Perry stands on his hind legs and puts on his fedora. Phineas, Ferb and the others are shocked. "Perry?!"

Stacy sighs. "Yeah, that's right people. The platypus is an agent, Agent P." She then looks to Perry. "But why are you showing them this now?! I thought there would be consequences if they knew?!"

Martin chuckles. "And that's where you are wrong Ms. Hirano. Now can everyone please look at the inator."

They all look to the machine and a white light is flashed.

(_2nd Dimension Danville._)

Phineas, Ferb and their Platy Borg Perry are playing catch with their other friends, and Candace sitting on the roof watching over them. Then she sees a portal opening. "Uh oh!" She leaps off the roof and readies her bow staff.

The others also prepare for whatever is coming. "Hold your ground people! We don't know what we're up against!" said Candace.

Then someone comes out of the portal. "Greeting second dimension allies, an honor to meet you all at last" replied Martin.

2nd dimension Candace feels as if this man is a threat. "Who are you? What's your business here? And how do you know us?"

Martin steps aside and following next is Phineas, Ferb, Candace and the others. "Hey guys" replied Phineas.

The 2nd dimension kids are stunned it was them. "No, way" said 2nd dimension Phineas.

"Well, this summer just got exciting" replied 2nd Dimension Ferb.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And this is the end of this chapter, coming next is an aftermath and pretty soon. Milo Murphy's Law! Once they go through other reports about the world, so in hind sight this all takes place before the big Pistachio monster invasion and crossover of Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, I saw the names of the Ocelot Family from a story online, not from Fanfiction.**

**I am planning to make a _ Milo Murphy's Law _ chapter somewhere in July, but I could use some help in making it, so PM me if you can guys.**

**One more thing, do you guys think it's a good idea to pair _ Stacy Hirano _ with _ Perry the Platypus _? I like that ship.**

**And should there be a Milo Murphy's Law crossover, how would you guys feel about _ Milo Murphy _ and _ Melissa Chase _ being a couple?**

**Date made: 6/2/20.**


	334. Ch334 Game Stream 38

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 334: Game Stream 3.8**

"Hey guys! This is sunset and we are back on Minecraft and we're all feeling fine and ready for some lucky blocks!"

"That is right! The mods on this server are still here!" replied Gyro. "I was able to make us some lucky blocks and we are all going to open them, all we need now is to get two more to be part of this. But who will they be?"

"It has to be two people who have been on this server but have never once tried lucky blocks" replied Sunset. Then she gets an idea. "And I think I know just who to bring into this mess."

(_Skip_)

They invite two people to be part of this, Linka and Martin. "Alright, look at us we are ready for some lucky blocks!" said Sunset. "Now Gyro managed to make some for us, gyro where are they?"

"Follow me please." they all follow Gyro and they see a chest in the middle of nowhere. "Alright so I was able to make us some lucky blocks to play with and of course we can all keep what we got and use them for other weird shit for whenever we want, or we could all end up getting a face full of explosives." They all laugh from this.

"Cool" replied Linka. "Though some of them might not be lucky."

"I did not see the videos of you guys doing lucky blocks, but I think I know it did not end quite well, I did heard from others that Lincoln was the one who took most of the beatings which must've been hilarious" replied Martin. Some of them chuckle from that memory.

"The first one was actual lucky blocks but the second one was all unlucky blocks" replied Sunset. "We did all of that for the content."

Gyro then opens the chest and hands them the lucky blocks. "Alright, so there are 15 lucky blocks in here for each of us." He hands some blocks to Sunset, for Linka and for himself, he then notice he made some unlucky blocks and he hands them to Martin. "And there we go we are ready!" Martin fails to see they were unlucky blocks.

"So, are we going to do it now?" asked Linka. "I'm really excited for this, I wanna know what I can get."

"I got a feeling I might open some of these blocks and get more than what I bargained for" replied Martin which makes them all laugh. "I might open up some explosives and we all might die horribly."

"Hang on there my friends!" said Gyro. "Now, before we go to our grave from opening these little yellow blocks of doom and fortune." They all laugh. "I was able to build something to show you guys, this was built before the lucky blocks and I did get some assistance when I did build it."

"Okay, so what did you build and where the heck is it located?" asked Sunset.

"Follow me, follow myself now." They all follow Gyro and they see some cobblestone pathways that lead to something an island in the middle of the water and they see the structure Gyro built. "Oh my god!" They all look and see a ginormous Lucky Block.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Sunset in awe and amazement. "Wow!"

"Holy fucking god!" said Martin in shock. "It is huge! What the hell man?"

"That is just ….. Wow! That is awesome! You built this?" asked Linka.

"This? This right here is a ginormous Lucky Block that I built by myself using only yellow, white and whatever concrete blocks I could find, Lincoln was here earlier and he helped me make this, but then he logged off afterwards because he had something else to do and then after this I made the lucky blocks. As you can see it is hollow inside so we go in." They all go into the ginormous lucky block and they can see four spots for them to place down their lucky blocks.

"Okay so I see how this works we place our lucky blocks down one at a time and we see whether we each get something lucky or unlucky right?" asked Sunset.

"That is correct, so in proper order I think Linka should go first" replied Gyro. Linka steps forward, places her block down and breaks it and it reveals some meat.

"Various meats, wow! This is nice" replied Linka. "So, who comes after me?"

"That would be Sunset, and then me and lastly Martin" replied Gyro.

"I always come last" replied Martin. They all laugh. Sunset places down her lucky block.

"Let me have something nice!" She opens it and it reveals chickens. "Okay, so that block I broke was unlucky and I have no clue what to do with these guys." They all laugh.

"Look at all these hens and some of them are leaving the place. Bye chickens" said Linka and they all chuckle.

"Okay, so I am ready for this. Stand back people!" they all back up as Gyro places down a lucky block, breaks it and it's a hero villager! "Yes! We got another one like from what Leon and the others did!"

"Oh yeah! Another Hero Villager! What does he have on him?" asked Sunset as they go to the hero villager and look at what he has to trade.

"Looks like he has the same stuff at the one in our community village, should we keep him?" asked Linka.

"Let's just leave him be, we already have two hero villagers back at the community village" replied Gyro. "So, now it's Martin's turn, go for it man!"

"Okay." Martin places down his block. "Let it be diamonds!" But when he breaks it, what comes out is an armored Skeleton archer on a flying skeleton horse. "Oh, that's not diamonds."

It flies around and starts attacking them. "Someone kill it! Oh god!" Linka runs for it as it's chasing her, she pulls out her shield and crossbow and the others pull out their swords and crossbows and they kill it.

"Well, that was unexpected and I had no clue what the fuck what that was" said Martin. They all chuckle. "And all I asked for were some diamonds." They all laugh again.

"That was kinda scary and also weird too, my heart is still racing! So I guess I'm up again" said Linka. "Let's hope it's not a mob trap like the last times you guys did it."

Linka places down her lucky block and gets an enchanted golden apple. "Oh wow! I can use this so I won't die when I go mining, or if we ever fight something big and scary."

"That is awesome sis! I guess it's me next." Sunset places down her lucky block and she gets something she did not see coming. "What the? A lucky fishing rod?! What the heck does this thing even do?"

"Go ahead and try it" replied Gyro. They all follow Sunset and she goes out of their lucky block house.

Sunset fishes near the water and then pulls it back and she gets tons of salmon. "Whoa! That's a lot of fish for my cats! But not for my birds."

"Oh my god! That is awesome! So it gives you lots of stuff when you go fishing!" said Linka.

"Chances there might not be enough luck and she might end up fishing for TNT!" chuckled Gyro and the others also laugh.

"Well, second times the charm!" Sunset fishes again and reels it in and gets diorite blocks. "Okay, so I don't know what to do with these blocks. So, that must be unlucky." they all chuckle at that.

"Wow! You guys are getting so much good stuff" replied Martin. "Let's see what gyro will get."

Gyro places his lucky block and he breaks it and he has bowl of stew. "Oh yeah food!"

"Stew? Wow!" said Sunset.

Gyro then looks closely. "Hang on, hang on. Not just any stew, rabbit stew! Yeah!"

"That is not easy to get in Minecraft, especially since rabbits are fast to take down" replied Linka. "Plus, they can provide you with more health and can keep you from starving."

"Okay, so I am next. I am next." Martin places down his lucky block and he gets some coal blocks. "Okay, so that was it. Just some coal to make torches. That is very lucky indeed." They all laugh at this.

"Well, that was nice for you to get I guess, I think I'm next." Linka places down her lucky block and she breaks it, releasing fireworks into the sky and some random items on the ground.

"Whoa!" the others reply and also get startled. "That was beautiful!" replied Martin. "Also I thought they were explosives and we were going to die." They all laugh at this.

"I got fireworks!" Linka goes over and picks up the items. "Let's see what I got. Okay, I got 8 potions of luck, a lucky sword and a lucky bow!"

"Lucky!" said Gyro. "That is awesome there and so fucking lucky."

"Lock and load peeps I'm me and I am ready for my block, so back up I don't have the best of luck to knowing what this might be" replied Sunset as she places down her lucky block and then breaks it, and she gets cooked beef, chicken, pork, rabbit and fish. "Oh wow! Various meats."

"No way guys! Did you all break open the kiddie meals from McDonalds and Kinder Surprises?" asked Martin. They all laugh at this. "So, Gyro is next, let's see what he got."

Gyro places his lucky block down and the hero villager walks by him. "Hands off the merchandise Mr. Hero Villager you don't wanna die when this thing blows up." He breaks it and get something special. "Wow! Got me a lucky pickaxe, so this might make things better for me when I go mining."

"Alright so I am next." Martin places down his lucky block. "I'm afraid I'm about to open a package of C4 or something." They all laugh.

"Everyone back up, we all don't wanna die" replied Linka as they all back up from Martin. "This is going to get crazy with his blocks."

"Okay, so this is America." Martin breaks it and he's imprisoned inside the obsidian box and surrounded by water. "Oh my god! Where the hell am i?!" They all laugh. "What am I in?"

"You're drowning man!" said Gyro. "Break out!"

"Oh no! You are about to die man!" said Linka as she looks through the glass block to see Martin inside.

"Whoa! This is the same thing that killed Lincoln last time" said Sunset. She pulls out her pickaxe and helps break it. So does Gyro and Linka, but then Martin accidently places down a lucky block and breaks it. It releases a huge lucky block, but we know what it is.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Sunset as she backs up.

"Oh god! Not this again" said Gyro.

"What the? It's a huge lucky block!" said Linka.

Martin breaks free from his obsidian prison and looks up. "Oh, so that's what I got. That is huge! What the hell do I do now?"

"You have to flip the switch above it and then see what you might get" replied Gyro. He backs up along with Sunset, but Linka is curious and she goes near.

"It's a Super block, also how the hell did this pop out? Did you break one of your blocks in there?" asked Sunset as she stands next to Gyro.

"I was drowning and I think I placed mine down when I panicked and also broke it and so now this super block is here and here we are now" replied Martin as he looks to Sunset and Gyro and then back to the giant lucky block.

"So open it man, I wanna see what's in it or what might happen" replied Linka. They all chuckle a bit.

Martin chuckles. "Okay, okay. Big money time. I am going to ask Santa for one big huge diamond block." He flips the switch and the giant lucky block breaks apart and it reveals 20 TNT blocks, and they're active. "Oh shit! Not diamonds!" He runs off but they all go off.

Gyro and Sunset laugh. "Nailed it!"

Gyro then looks to Linka's corpse. "Oh god! Linka! You got too fucking close!" Gyro laughs and so does Sunset.

Linka chuckles. "Wow that was scary and unexpected. Very unlucky."

"Yeah I died too and these blocks are trying murder me, what the fuck is going on?" asked Martin.

Linka respawns, goes to her corpse and gets all of her stuff back. "Okay, I am up and ready for this." She places down her lucky block, breaks it and she gets an emerald block. "Well that's nice, I can recycle this into something for trades, does this work for hero villagers?"

"No sis it doesn't, you need diamonds for the hero villager" replied Sunset. Linka then walks to one of the craters and tosses the emerald block in there making them laugh. "Well, I'm up." Sunset places down her lucky block and breaks it. "Huh, hero potion. Cool."

Gyro comes up next and he breaks his lucky block and eggs and a few diamonds come down. "Oh! Diamonds! 15 Diamonds! I got 15 Diamonds!"

"Now that is lucky!" said Linka. "You could get something cool from the hero …" She sees the hero villager is gone. "Did he die?" They all laugh.

"Yeah, I think the hero villager died when the Super block blew up" replied Sunset and they all laugh.

"I'm next, I'm next and ready for a death wish." Martin breaks his lucky block and he gets a red stone block, but then 15 TNT blocks come down and they are armed.

"Oh shit! Scatter! Run for it!" Gyro backs up and pull out his shield.

"Oh no! Oh jeez!" Sunset runs for it.

"This is bad! Not again!" Linka mines into the ground and hides. "Every mines for herself!"

"No! Shit! Fucking hell!" The TNT blows up and kills Martin. "Oh, well that was fun. Really, really fun guys." They all laugh.

"Oh god that was scary and way too close" said Gyro and the others laugh.

Martin laughs. "Okay, okay so everyone's fine right? Everyone's fine" They all laugh, because he is the only one not alive. "So everyone is fine and alive right? Just as long as everyone is okay then we're all fine."

"Well that ended in the worse way possible and I am so lucky I hid underground." Linka laughs. "Okay, so I am going up next." She places down her lucky block and then breaks it, she then gets some wooden tools. "Not the best of luck for mine, at least it's not TNT." She then tosses the wooden tools into the water nearby. "Sunset, you're up."

Sunset places down her lucky blocks and got potions that fall from the sky and break into experience. "XP! XP! XP!" They all scatter around and get some of the XP so they can level up. "We are leveling up!"

"I'm level 10 now guys!" said Linka. "That was so awesome and lucky!"

"And I thought things were getting bad real fast" said Martin and they all chuckle.

"Alrighty then, looks like I am next, hang on people this could end in many horrible or good ways!" Gyro breaks his lucky block and he gets some End chests. "Nice! End chests, this is very useful!"

"Wow! That is so cool!" said Linka. "Martin, time for a block of death."

"Your right, this next one might be something good." Martin breaks his lucky block and what comes out is the same armored skeleton riding a flying horse. "Again?! Why?!"

"Oh god! No, it's attacking me isn't it?" Gyro runs for it. "Help me! Kill it!" They all get their weapons armed and they go after the skeleton archer and they kill it. "God I hate that thing, I don't even know why it went after me!"

"Well that was very unlucky for Martin" replied Linka. "I guess I'm up next." Linka breaks open her lucky block and she gets lots of horses. "Whoa! Horses! I love this one!"

"These are a lot of horse, we should clear them out first so they don't die" replied Sunset. "This is gonna be a while."

(_Skip, after rounding up the horses._)

They all come back for more lucky blocks. "That took long" said Gyro. "Way too many horses to rally and get out of here." They all gather to the same place and wait for Sunset to come back.

"Sis, where the heck are you?" asked Linka as she looks around.

Martin then spots Sunset coming towards them after killing a creeper. "There she is. She's coming."

"Sorry I'm late guys, Creeper was following me. So, it's my turn to break the lucky block" replied Sunset. She places down her lucky block and breaks it and she gets some enchanted books. "Oh! Books! Let's see."

"What are the enchantments for the books?" asked Gyro as they approach her.

"Okay, so I got 2 enchanted books for unbreaking 3, 2 books for Sharpness 3, 5 books for Efficiency 4 and 10 books for mending" replied Sunset. "This stuff could be useful for any items I can build as backup stuff." Then she realizes. "Oh, so that was my last lucky block and I have no more."

"Same here, so the horses were my last one" replied Linka. "What about you guys?"

"One lucky block left, looks like this is my last chance for diamonds" replied Martin. They all laugh.

"I got one left and way too much debris from the last explosions we all went through. So I am next, let's see what I get!" Gyro places down his lucky block and breaks it and h gets an enchanted table. "Oh yeah! Another one for my tower! Now all I need is way more so I can make it look like my actual home, which will take a long time to make." They all laugh.

"How the heck are these lucky for us? This is so awesome and hilarious!" said Linka, they all laugh as well. "Martin, last shot now."

"Okay, okay. I am going to win the lottery." Martin places down his lucky block. "I want a wooden sword, or axe." Martin breaks it and it reveals a zombie in diamond armor. "What the fuck is that?" The zombie turns around and looks at Martin and kills him. They all laugh and it goes for Sunset, but she kills it.

"Well, I won the lottery. I am ….. I am definitely winning the lottery" replied Martin and they all laugh.

Gyro laughs. "You release him from the block, he turns around, looks at you and bitch slaps the fuck out of you!" They all laugh.

"For a minute there I thought it was going to be a box of C4" replied Martin. He then respawns and gets his stuff back from his corpse. "So we spent all the blocks and we have nothing left to do."

"Actually we have one thing left" said Linka. "I got 8 lucky potions so everyone gather around and let's see what we get!" They all gather and Linka throws her lucky potions, they break and release many things. Cakes and cookies, sugar and bread, blocks of obsidian, blocks of iron and emerald, various enchanted armor, gold ingots, rabbits running around and more XP.

"Wow, we got so much XP, we all came out stronger and we got more tools, this is nice, this was awesome" said Martin as he looks to all of them.

"There is something we should tell you man" said Gyro. Linka and Sunset chuckle.

"What is it?" asked Martin.

"The very reason why you kept getting unlucky blocks, is because I gave everyone else lucky blocks, but I gave you unlucky blocks" replied Gyro. Linka and Sunset laugh.

"Really?" asked Martin as he also snickers, then Gyro kills him and they laugh. "Really?"

Gyro laughs. "Yeah!"

"Well that was an awesome and yet stupid lucky blocks thing we all did. Thanks to all of you guys for joining all of us today in this crazy garbage lucky blocks we just did, see you guys next time when we do some crazier gaming with the other guys. This is Sunset Shimmer of Shimmer Cove, later guys!'

"Yeah!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Based off of the Minecraft Lucky Blocks event with Terroriser, Moosnuckel, Daithi de Nogla and Vanoss. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Go check out their YouTube channels for more of their crazy and insane gaming videos, and the rest of their friends.**

**Date made: 6/3/20 – 6/4/20.**


	335. Ch335 After Danville

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 335: After Danville**

(_Royal Woods Mall._)

"It is so cool to be here! A mall in another dimension is so awesome!" said Candace. Yes, it is Candace Flynn-fletcher and yes she is in Royal Woods and at the mall. But she's not alone, with her is her best friend Stacy Hirano.

"I like the shoes they got here, I don't think people in Danville have seen these kinds of shoes before and I am so glad I got my hands on some of these babies." Stacy is sitting next to Candace at the food court with her bag of shoes.

With them of course are Lori, Leni, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Jackie, Mandee and Fiona.

"You seem really interested in shoes Stacy" chuckled Fiona. "This is one big thing you got in ya."

"Why wouldn't I be interested in shoes?" said Stacy. "Plus I got some new outfits to try and a new bathing suit for some summer time pool side or beach side fun, though I question that big expensive clothe store you guys came out from. What is that place again?"

They know Stacy is talking about Gryphon's shopping and that the clothes there are either expensive or beyond the understanding for Candace and Stacy, plus they have some fashion lines from Victoria Secret's. Which is at times, what Carol, Dana and Becky buy.

They all chuckle nervously, which Stacy and Candace notice. "Is something wrong guys? Does it have something to do with the fancy looking clothes store?"

Lori chuckles nervously. "Let's just say, you two girls aren't ready for it until your either 17 or 18 and I think you guys shouldn't ask anything else about that place." Dana, Becky and Carol use their feet to hide their bags underneath their chairs so they won't look into them.

"Okay then, so tell us. How the heck did you girls and the other became super heroes?" asked Stacy.

"You guys are like the law enforcing superior versions of the Avengers or something" replied Candace.

"Well, where do we begin" said Carol. "Luna was the first superhero in the team and she got her Cryokenises powers from a FutureTech accident, Lincoln is skilled and well trained by his dad, Jordan progressed in combat training, piloting a mech and her Indoraptor, Sunset Shimmer use Equestrian magic, Becky got her powers from the forest, Dana from a misfire of a FutureTech weapon, Lori also got her powers by accident by the side of the road, Leni touched a plant in the lab."

"That's how I got my powers" replied Leni. "I guess I got into an accident too."

"Linka is just like Lincoln but in her own skilled way with a sniper rifle, Leon and Sergei got their enhancements from the Guardian, though Leon eventually got his powers when he got bitten by a savage mythical Asian monster, Victor got his powers long ago, Martin's just wearing a suit, Sam got his by a bolt of lightning made by FutureTech, Loona was born from hell, Boomer was experimented years ago, I just got trained and a weapon, Neil was given the soul of a deadly dragon and after a near death experience was given an alien gift and army, Gwen is skilled and well trained, Timmy has his fairy friend, Duchess uses her graceful skills with a rapier, Ember is a ghost from another world, Luan is the last one of the team and she uses her chaotic prankspocalypse skills and Gyro is the all-powerful Guardian, that's about it."

Candace and Stacy are both shocked out of their minds from hearing this. "Wow!"

"We know, we have had some odd things happen to us as we progressed from being heroes and we're dang proud on how far we've come" replied Becky.

"You guys are kinda like the Avengers" replied Candace.

"Okay, so how the heck do you know those guys?" asked Mandee. "I thought only a few worlds would know them."

Candace smiles. "Well, in truth I have been a fan about Marvel comics for a long, long time and I love them!"

They can see she is a big fan, so it was best not to tell her about the whole Avengers world thing. "Now, enough about you guys. You're all probably wondering what's going on in Danville right?" asked Candace.

"Yeah, so how's your little brothers?" asked Whitney. "We heard they got into trouble."

"Phineas and Ferb are doing fine, mom and dad grounded them for the rest of the week. But once they're no longer grounded they might go back to building who knows what, but with those FutureTech guys, they're building stuff is limited and they have to bring it to mom and dad to agree on it and then to that tech suit guy!"

"You mean Martin McKenzie also known as Tech Sector" said Becky. "He's also my boyfriend."

"Yeah, that guy and remembering all that happened at the 2nd Dimension is mind blowing!" said Candace. "Also, Phineas said that by the time he's no longer grounded he wants to talk to Isabella when she kissed him, and I wanna know what she has to say too."

"And what about all the kids who were all part of their crazy invention adventures from last year?" asked Jackie.

"They are all getting some major groundings after helping and being part of Phineas and Ferb's antics" replied Stacy. "I feel bad that my sister has been grounded for a week without any interaction with the rest of her friends, but if she does need some company then I'll be there for my little sis."

Leni smiles. "Like how I always have to keep an eye on Linka and make sure she's going to be fine, we big sisters have to do what we gotta do to be there for our younger siblings."

"Amen there sister." Stacy and Leni high five. "And I think some of you are wondering how I know Perry the Platypus is Agent P right?"

"The thought has barely come to us" replied Carol.

"I wanna know!" said Candace. "How long have you known about this and I totally understand why you wouldn't tell me. I recall that stupid pamphlet he had and what it was all about."

Stacy takes a deep breath. "Okay so it all started when I was watching this scary movie called the grievance and it got to the gross part where she brought bugs into the room, then all of a sudden this big bug car broke into my living room and I screamed and hid behind the couch and then I saw Perry on his two legs and wearing this fedora and fighting a pharmacist who said he wasn't a pharmacist but he's an evil scientist, then while they were fighting the pharmacist guy said he knows the movie and almost spoiled the ending to me and when I saw all the oil on the floor I told them they have to clean it up and then I tripped and fell in and for some reason the pharmacists guy ran of screaming and then Perry destroyed his weird machine and then these guys in hazmat suits comes in and Perry brings me out to the back of the house and hands me the pamphlet and I read it and I give him some logic about I am not his family and that I would keep his secret and I pretended I dint know what was even going on when I went back into the house."

They all remained silent at how much information Stacy just gave them. "Wow! Talk about heavy duty gossip" said Fiona.

"You should like own your own radio station" said Mandee. "If people could understand what you're saying, I mean that was a lot of words and chatter."

"You literally almost lost me back there and I swear some part of my brain was about to fry" said Lori. "Wow, I just got a migraine."

Candace chuckles. "That's Stacy for ya, she knows the what's up and what's down and can be the best at getting some info. Even though she tends to lose focus and ends up joining in with whatever Phineas and Ferb does."

"What can I say? They know how to have fun" replied Stacy. "And at times they're inventions are kinda fun. You hang out with them at times too Candace."

"It was only a few times and it eventually backfires and I get either humiliated or be the one in trouble" replied Candace. "But, that's the past and the future is looking dang bright."

"Okay, so how's the family handling with Perry being an agent now?" asked Dana.

"Doing quite well, he has to clean his litter box though, or he could just use the toilet and he has to do his fair share of the house work" replied Candace. "But all in all, we're proud of his work being an agent and fighting crime, even though Heinz Doofenshmirtz barely counts as a threat."

"Which really make me question about that" said Becky. "He's the top agent at the place and for some reason he's given the less credible threat! Why?"

They all have no clue how to respond to that, then Leni has an idea. "Maybe because he's the closest evil guy in the Trystate area?"

They all take some time to think about this, and then they realize Leni was right.

"Okay, so one more thing to ask" said Lori. "Do you guys know Vanessa? Heinz's daughter."

"We know her" replied Candace and Stacy. "Last time, we accidently got the wrong clothes and I ended up looking like some kind of Goth, then we met again and I showed her the fun things about Ducky Momo, and then we met again at a Halloween party and then again when Phineas and Ferb went around the world. She's pretty cool and I think my little brother Ferb has a crush on her."

They all chuckle at that. "Well, that's young aged crushes for ya" said Carol. "Just like a certain someone who had a kid have a crush on her too." They all look to Lori.

Lori sighs. "That was a long time ago and he no longer has a crush on me and thank goodness."

They are wondering what the hell a Ducky Momo is, but they decide not to say anything. Candace then looks to Leni. "Okay, so there's something I wanna ask you Leni."

"What?" asked Leni.

"I heard your sister Sunset plays video games and that your brother and sister also play video games and that you family is related and does wrestling" said Candace. "And I am a fan of both and I wanna know about all of it."

Leni puts her drink down and smiles. "Well, you're in for a heck of a talk girl."

(_FutureTech HQ, Royal Fortress. Danville Harbor._) – Yeah, they're still there.

All of the forces onboard the mobile military platform are still on the patrol until all of the situations and laws have been secured, in the skies is Penny and Boomer in his Super Kirov Airship.

Boomer wakes up after a long nap and forgets he was in the sky. "Oh shit! And he falls and lands into the water. "Oh fuck! Why do I keep forgetting I live up there?!" He then swims back to the shore, and almost gets hit by an Assault Destroyer. "Hey! Watch it water boy!"

Inside of the base, Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber are hard at work with all of the inventions that Phineas and Ferb have been making throughout their recent years of summer. "You know, half of this stuff is not that bad" replied Victor as he looks at the space ship. "They made some cool stuff that could be beneficial to our cause and humanity."

"They still have lots of other stuff here that are going way too far when it comes to fun" said Martin as he passes by the files of the tall tower. "This roller coaster isn't even thinking into the safety standards and is violating so many laws in recreational amusement park construction, this is some messed up shit. This hero suit they built is a bit too far into responsible, they have no idea what it's like to be a great super hero as iron man."

"They said they were just having some fun" replied Victor as he puts away some files about the gelatin monster incident. "But they don't know that being a hero isn't just about having fun, it's a big responsibility."

"On the plus side, we get to maintain control of whatever those weird headed kids build" said Jack Cyber as he puts the last of the files away. "We have shut down 25 of their suppliers and many of them are negotiating to work for FutureTech, which means Phineas and Ferb can't get resources behind our backs, also I am awaiting the call from Leo and Sergei about those cows on the moon."

Then they get a call. "You have reached Martin McKenzie, who is it?"

"_This is Sergei Dragunov Spellman reporting in. Leon and I along with some pick up crew got the cows back to earth, but we may have a bit of a problem when we got back to earth level my friends_."

They are confused at what Sergei is saying. "What problem?" asked Victor. "What the fuck happened?"

"_Okay, so you know that thing that happens when you go through zero gravity for too long and your whole body becomes weightless and your organs as well?_"

"What about it?" asked Jack Cyber. This wasn't going to sound good for them.

"_The cows died._"

They remain silent at what Sergei said. Martin breaks the silence. "I'm sorry, I think we misheard you Sergei. Did you just say the fucking cows died?!"

"_That's what I said, the cows died and they are all over the tarmac and are …. Oh wait! One is still … Oh! Never mind, this one is also dead now, jeez! They got shit and barf everywhere, this is messed up. It's like a Jewish massacre here, oh shit._"

Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber are shocked by this. "They died when they came back to earth?!" asked Victor. "How the hell?!"

"The facts that being in space for too long makes you weightless and your organs feel as if heaviness is no longer a problem" replied Martin. "So obviously the cows aren't like humans because they did not undergo space training and they don't really think like us. So when they returned back to earth level they couldn't handle the weight of their own organs and it weighed them down so hard, it massacred their insides until the only thing left are corpses on the ground, with shit, vomit, blood and innards coming out of them. Does that sound about right Sergei?"

They get no response. "Sergei? You there man?" asked Jack Cyber.

"_Huh? What? Oh sorry! I was watching my brother Leon and like half the Hercules transport crew throwing up, we're gonna need a massive cleanup crew this place is starting to smell like a defiled hospital up here._"

Jack Cyber sighs. "I'll send a crew there to clean the place. Where are you guys?"

"_Trystate Allied Outpost Swampy-10, Empire sector. Also, Hollow might know about this and …. Never mind I see his TIE Reaper coming. Okay, I'm gonna go and talk to him bye._"

They then hang up and look to each other. "We do not speak of this to anyone not even the team" replied Martin.

"Let's hope Leon, Sergei and Hollow can keep quiet, otherwise Phineas and Ferb will get the Animal Wildlife Act up their doorstep and ready for an angry mob of animal lovers" said Victor.

"This was not the moment we expected to happen" said Jack Cyber. "And all because they wanted to eat ice cream on the moon, when they don't know the physics that the moon will take more than 20 to 25 years for it to be habitable by plant life, those grass up there won't last long and will die out also the whole place has to be terraformed in order for life to be sustained and with a proper atmosphere."

"They said they're smart, they say their geniuses" said Victor. "But they have no idea what they are even doing and now all hell is raining down with all of these reports, we gotta make sure nothing else stupid happens."

"Should we tell The Guardian?" asked Jack Cyber. They know he won't like this news with cows involved.

"Yes, yes we should" replied Martin. "Things aren't going so well after everything we just secured."

"At least we took full control of what was once O.W.C.A and now it's the International Animal Fighting Force Agency, we are close to hunting down all evil scientists" said Martin as he puts up a list of their targets. "But there might be new ones popping up soon, they are evil and power hungry."

"Then we take them down, with the best agents we got" said Victor. "What's the name of this evil organization again? I didn't get the name."

"Neither did I" replied Martin. "Jack, what's does the file say about the evil scientists and they're organization?"

Jack Cyber looks to the file and his expression turns into confused. "Umm, this is weird, really weird and stupid to be exact."

Martin and Victor look to him. "Why, what is it?" asked Martin.

Jack Cyber holds the file and reads it. "The League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness." He then remains quiet. "Try and figure out the acronym."

Martin and Victor figure it out and then they go wide eyed and confused. "No!" Martin then types the organizations name and then turns it into an acronym and they look to it confused and disturbed. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Seriously? That's their name?"

"This is they're name?" asked Victor. "This is their name? Why is this their name?"

"I'm as shocked as you boys are" said Jack Cyber he then starts typing. "And take a look at the dude who named and ran the entire organization."

Martin and Victor are stunned at who it was. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz?!"

"Yup, the very same former evil scientist we are in alliance with, and the very same guy who sold us all of his inators" replied Jack Cyber. He then puts up some files. "Turns out, he founded the organization and made the name for what they stand for. The only downfall is the acronym itself and they went along with it, and I thought O.W.C.A was ridiculous, but this is some crazy and stupid bull shit he just did."

"This isn't even evil anymore, he just made them into a laughing stock to all kinds of villains from across the cosmos!" said Martin. "How is this even evil anyway?"

"No clue, and thank goodness Heinz is retired too" replied Jack Cyber. "So, are we telling this to the rest of the teams and the world?"

Martin and Victor smile. "Fuck yeah!" They then get back to work, then something comes into Victor's mind. "So, what about Heinz asking us that he wants to be part of the I.A.F.F.A? Are we really letting him do this?"

Martin sighs. "Apparently he is part Ocelot because he was raised by Ocelots, so we don't seem to have a choice. Though he is smart and tactical and he knows a thing or two about evil scientists. He needs some training in order to do this thing, and he'll need to work with a team like rookies."

"Why does he wanna do this again?" asked Jack Cyber.

"He said its summer and schools are closed so he can't be a science teacher at the moment" replied Martin. "Get the idea?"

They then figure it out. "Oh, okay." "So, we're really making him into an agent to fight off bad guys?" asked Victor. "He might screw up."

"Then he's Carl and Major Monogram's issue, we only go in when it matters and as of now it barely matters" replied Jack Cyber. "Also, Heinz's two ocelot siblings are also going to join the I.A.F.F.A."

"What else is god damn new?" asked Martin. He then turns off the files and looks to his colleagues.

"What about the 2nd Dimension?" asked Victor. "We still have a very evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz there and he is vile and bad to the bone! Along with his wife and daughter and possibly her boyfriend as well."

"We let the 2nd dimension agent's and troops there deal with them" replied Martin. "They know how that evil Heinz works and they can handle taking him and his evil family down, along with the help from their 2nd dimension rebel leader Candace and I have to admit she is very impressive."

"She's been training her whole life fighting off that evil Heinz tyrant" said Jack Cyber. "Just as long as we can send them the resources they need, then they'll be able to find a way to take that villain down."

Then they get a call from Hollow. "Oh boy." Martin answers it. "Hey there sith lord, what seems to be the problem my man?"

"_Can someone tell me why there are dead cows here? This is vile, degrading and putrid._"

"Well, we should get going and see what we can do" said Martin. Martin and Victor also didn't like this. "This is going to be stupid and gross real fast." They then take their leave out of the base and head to the outpost to meet up with Hollow and clean up the bovine mess.

But they leave behind the files of an incident not too far from Danville, one involving a teenage boy and some bad mishaps in his life, named _ Milo Murphy.  _It seems they might have more to deal with, soon.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Sunset, Lincoln and Linka are in the living room and are looking at Candace and Stacy who look excited. "So, you guys wanna play some video games with us?" asked Sunset.

"Yes!" they both replied. "We wanna play whatever video games you guys play!"

Lincoln, Linka and Sunset look to each other and smile, they then look to the two teens with determined looks. "Alright, game on then!" said Lincoln and Linka.

They then get the PlayStation ready, grab some game controllers and start the game WWE2K20. "This is a wrestling game and I think we should go Royal Rumble mode!" said Lincoln. "So get ready to take control of any wrestler who comes in next and see if you can toss your opponents over the top rope!"

"Oh man! This is way better than robot wrestling or tree house fight" said Stacy. That one they do not wanna even ask or know, but some part of them thinks it may have had something to do with Phineas and Ferb. They then start playing, their Pokemon sit by and watch them play.

"IF you guys think this is fun, you should check out the game streams I do" said Sunset. "Though they might have some M-Rated stuff like harsh and cursing words, I play with my dad and his friends and at times with Lincoln and Linka."

Candace thinks about it and so does Stacy. "I think we'll pass on that one, thanks for the info anyway" replied Candace, she then plays as John Morrison, while Stacy takes control of Edge. Lincoln and Linka have the Usos and Sunset controls the Undertaker.

Leni smiles seeing her siblings getting along with their friends from Danville. "Well, you guys have fun playing." She heads back to her room and makes sure that Stacy and Candace's shopping bags are kept safe with her until they come up and get them. She does pass by her dad who comes down the stairs. "Hi dad."

"Hey there Leni, no time gotta go" replied Neil as he goes down the stairs. Leni is confused by this and decides to head back downstairs and listens in.

Sunset sees Neil coming down the stairs as well and he seems to be in a rush. "Dad? Where are you off to?" Lincoln and Linka also notice this, and so do their Pokemon.

"Leon and Sergei need help in Danville" replied Neil as he grabs his jacket. "Something about cows from the moon coming back to earth and now their dead from their own gravity." He then walks out the door.

They all remain shocked at what he just said and so does Leni who is now at the bottom of the stairs, and then Gwen comes out from the dining room and is confused. "What did your father just say?"

Candace goes wide eyed from hearing that and she recalls something. "Oh no." Lincoln pauses the game, and they all look to Candace.

"Candace, I think I was there for that one, but I forgot what your brothers did that day" said Stacy. "What happened again?" Candace chuckles nervously.

"Candace Gertrude Flynn-Fletcher, what did Phineas and Ferb and their friends do last summer? And why does it involve cows?" asked Lincoln. She had a lot to explain to them and it might not be good.

To be continued …..

**A/N: I think this turned out pretty well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**No animal was literally harmed in making this, it's just a Fanfiction story. Get over it.**

**Date made: 6/4/20.**


	336. Ch336 Set and Ready

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 336: Set and Ready**

(_FutureTech HQ, Royal Fortress, Danville Harbor_) - Why are they still there?

"Okay, so almost everything here is checked and set from all the situations we got, though we did get small tremors from another location not too far from Danville" replied Victor as he puts away the files of the city and the world's organization.

"I can answer that one." Martin lands back down in his suit and he turns it off and gets out. "Danville and the entire Trystate Area is neighboring a fault line, so tremors are slightly natural, no serious earthquakes. But thanks to the Brotherhood of NoD, we got the Aftershock walkers to detect how dangerous these tremors levels are till they reach earthquake rank."

Jack Cyber comes in as his jet form and he transforms. "Hollow said he'll deal with that issue by himself, he also said there is a disturbance in the force I think. But as of now he's going off to the Spellman Estate to do some training with Lincoln, Jordan and Luna."

"So, who's running Danville then?" asked Victor.

"Some officer who is one of the most strategic and trustworthy amongst the ranks" replied Jack Cyber. "Hollow said this officer knows what to do and will report to Hollow if there is anything wrong with the town and anything from Phineas and Ferb, I think everything here is alright."

Then someone comes into the lab, and it's not Penny or Tadashi. "That's good, I think it's best we get this mobile platform back to your world" replied Bruce Banner (Movie Hulk.) and he's carrying plates of tacos and has cans of soda. "I got us the lunch. Sorry to say that they didn't have any donuts available."

Jack Cyber looks to Martin and Victor. "What the heck is '_Professor Hulk_' still doing here?"

Martin takes a taco and bites on it. "Bruce is staying with us for a while to know the ropes of FutureTech, and no he's not going to be an intern, I rarely do that shit anymore." He then grabs a soda.

Victor also grabs a taco. "His study on Gamma Radiation is quite handy here at the base, through his big thinking we might be able to solve some the radiation problems we got in our world. As well as provide some useful research for the rest of our interdimensional allies."

Jack Cyber looks to Bruce. "What about your friends in the Marvel Universe of yours? Won't they notice you're gone?"

Bruce sits down onto the large chair they made for him. "I left a recorded message about where I am, plus they know this seems normal for me to go off into some other world and help out. Doctor Strange and SHIELD vouch for me, so I don't have to deal with the government guys like General Ross."

Jack Cyber also takes a taco. "Well, I guess it's nice to have you onboard Mr. Banner, you can stay as long as you like and pretty much this place will provide all the equipment you need for any projects you got in that big brain of yours."

"Thanks for the welcome there Mr. Cyber, though there is one thing I gotta ask. Where the heck is that Lisa kid? She was here the day we came to Danville and now she's not here?" asked Bruce Banner.

"Send her home" replied Martin. "She did her part in assisting us as well as Sombra, and I made sure that 5 year old got paid handsomely. Chances we might need her when the time feels like it, even though I really, really, really, really hate that kid and the history she had in turning science into something of pure BioShock evil."

"Yeah, I read the reports about the whole bad luck fiasco and I myself am disappointed by what that family did" replied Bruce Banner. "Not gonna be an easy road when the day comes that it all happened, June 26 right?"

"Yeah, June 26." Jack Cyber sits down. "That was the day Lincoln was threatened by his sister Lynn, the day the lie began and the day all of this was forged, for our world and all of our destinies. I guess we can call it the great Bad Luck day, or GBL for short."

Victor stops eating and looks to Jack Cyber. "Dude, that sounds like a burger promo instead of the name of a local holiday. We gotta change the name of it man."

"I agree with him, it sounds nothing like a holiday. I think I can figure out what are the ingredients to the GBL" chuckled Bruce Banner. Martin and Victor also laugh.

All of a sudden they feel the entire place move a bit. "Looks like the whole base is on the move." Martin gets to the controls and activates a portal back to their world and he goes over to the microphone. "All hands, all hands. We are now returning to our dimension, so get ready to say hello to home and a good bye to this world."

They all get off from they're seats and they look to the portal. "A chance to go back and see what Royal Woods has to offer" replied Bruce Banner. "I could use some friendly neighborhood faces."

"Believe me Mr. Banner, the people in Royal Woods is nice and with the Faunus living there, equality is born and you might as well fit right in" replied Victor.

A portal opens and the Royal Fortress passes through, they're headed back home and saying good bye and good riddance to Danville, but they may have missed some vital stuff there. But that'll be for next time.

Then an incoming distress message from Gyro pops up. "Huh, I wonder what the hell he wants?" asked Martin, he activates the message which is a map to another dimension. "Oh, we got work to do."

"No time for a break, let's get to it then" said Jack Cyber. "Let's get the rest of the team ready, chances this could be serious." Yeah, they got work to do, and just when they were done with Danville.

(_Sharp Residence._)

"Yes, yes. Good, maintain steady control and do not let it loose. Focus and do not break from what you are doing." Kel'Thuzad is looking at the little girl making the rocks float and that little girl is Agatha Prenderghast McLain, Aggie for short.

Aggie makes the rocks orbit around her and then orbit the nearby trees and then makes them pile up into a small pyramid. Her eyes stop glowing. "Whoa! I did it!"

"Yes, yes you did. Well done child" replied Kel'Thuzad. "This beginner's stage to witchcraft levitation is doing wonders for you and I for one can see just how strong you can be with more advanced learnings."

"I am ready to train ArchLich" replied Aggie. "I wanna help my family, so I can be able to be like them. Heroes, to save people who need help the most, and perhaps help them find closure by speaking to their deceased ones."

Kel'Thuzad smiles (I think.) "Then the road to your training is still not done yet, but the rest of your training will not come from me child."

Aggie is confused by this. "Then, who will teach me advanced witch craft if not you?"

"Sabrina Spellman" replied Kel'Thuzad. "The little sister to Neil, Leon and Sergei and the auntie to the children of the Spellman's. She has been schooling at Enchantra's Witching High School from another world, and recently from what I heard she has left the place to go to school at Ever After High, once summer is over. This school will teach her magic beyond witch craft."

"Through Sabrina, you can be able to learn what she has mastered and it will benefit you for battles to come" replied Kel'Thuzad. "She is not just the sister of the Spellman's she is also the heiress to the throne to the witch world and if she finishes schooling in Ever After, then she will reenter her witch world and take control and maintain order, Sabrina will soon be your mentor."

Aggie nods. But then she asks. "But, why not you? You seem powerful and more experienced."

Kel'Thuzad chuckles. "It is true, I have been through so much. My exile from the order of six, my devotion as a Necromancer to the Scourge, the creation of the Cult of the Damned, my death in the hands of Prince Arthas, my rebirth as an ArchLich, the summoning of Archimonde, my role in hunting down the last remnants of human life from the human kingdoms, becoming Lieutenant to the black citadel and all the way to the Wrath of the Lich King."

Kel'Thuzad then looks to Aggie. "But, I have to maintain my part in keeping Northrend secure. I will come by to teach you some things, but when I am not around then you will go to Sabrina for training."

"But we're going to have to ask Neil first." Ember comes out of the house and hugs Aggie. "The best way to know if Sabrina is onboard with the idea of teaching you is that Neil has to ask her, Neil said Sabrina will arrive at Spellman Estate on June 20. She's staying over for the summer until school begins, then she's off to Ever After High."

Aggie smiles hearing this. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and ask them." But just before Aggie and Ember leave, Aggie turns around to Kel'Thuzad and bows to him. "Thank you for the lessons today sir, they were very helpful and I will keep on trying to improve them."

Kel'Thuzad also bows. "I know you will child, I know you will." He then opens a portal back to his citadel. "Farewell child, we shall meet again. Soon." He then passes through and Ember and Aggie head back into the house.

Ember leaves a not on the fridge in case Kick comes back home, she then heads to the garage and with Aggie they hop into Peter's truck. Aggie then asks. "Mommy, do the Dazzles have to go for the week?"

"They have to sweetie, they got a big summer music festival to go to and they wanna make a good impression. Peter is staying here, so Sunset is going to manage them and also have some fun with her friends there" replied Ember. She then starts the engine. "Now hang on, we're headed for Spellman Estate." They drive out of the garage and make their way on the road and to the home of the Spellman family.

(_Bilgewater._)

Sergei walks through the stinking hellholes of this rancid place, he then spots his destination. "Slaughter Docks." He walks towards the place and he sees some marines from the One Piece world trapped in cages and begging for freedom.

"Looks like Gangplank has been busy." Sergei then sees some marine captains and generals being sold off to some people around town, these were devil fruit user marines being sold and they're powers are useless in Bilgewater, the whole island is sitting on a mining complex of Bilgewater sea stone steel!

Sergei then sees someone prowling in the waters of the nearby canal and it looks like a giant cat fish, which could only mean Tahm Kench is headed for the slaughter docks to pick up something, or hand Gangplank something.

Sergei then reaches the main harbor doors and they open for him. Sergei passes through and he sees so many fisherman and pirates hard at work. Bringing in their catch from the sea, moving the cages of marine prisoners, hauling crates of ammo, food and Blood Oranges and fixing new ships for Gangplank's fleet.

Sergei then moves out of the way from a dropped Sea Brisk beast. "Watch it will ya!"

"Sorry!" replied one of the pirates on the ship. Sergei then grabs the large sea beast and he places it onto the cargo platform, he then makes his way to Gangplank's ship, The Deadpool.

Sergei does see Tahm Kench coming out of the water and talking to one of the slaughter dock crewmates and they bring him a large cage of marines, all alive and crying for mercy. Tahm Kench devours the whole cage, hands them a large sum of silver serpent coins and then dives back into the waters, until he comes back.

Sergei gets onboard and he sees many marines being placed into cages and some of them being shot and tossed into the sea, most of them are being brought to fishermen so they can be bait for the mighty fish they catch. Talk about gruesome and morbid.

Sergei also sees lots of marine captains begging for freedom and forgiveness, they are all devil fruit users and probably Akainu's finest officers. One of them, goes to Sergei and begs on his feet to save her. But Sergei only has one thing to say to this marine. "Why? You served the marines who served the Celestial Dragons who enslaved the innocent people of your world, so I think its best you learn what the slaves feel."

Sergei then kicks her away and looks to the crew. "Get this marine trash shit off my front path and make sure she's chained and sold to the highest bidder!" The pirates all laugh and they drag the marine back to the others.

"Doing quite well commanding my own crew there lad." Sergei then turns around and he sees Gangplank at the top mast, he then jumps off and lands in front of Sergei. "Sergei Dragunov Spellman, good to see ya lad!"

Sergei isn't intimidated. "Likewise, now what the hell am I doing here? What business do you want from me Pirate?"

Gangplank snickers. "Easy lad, not looking for trouble. Just here to give you something." Gangplank looks to his first mate, he then heads into the captains quarters to get what is needed.

Sergei and Gangplank look to all the ships being repaired and built. "So, this is business in Bilgewater now? Selling the enemy, dealing with trade routes and building and fixing vessels I see, pretty good business captain."

"Yes, the war between Noxus and half the world of Runeterra has gotten awfully into the merchant and business system" replied Gangplank. "Now normally I would strike fear by taking my revenge on those who once sunk my ship, but I think that business is long past and I look forward to rebuilding what I lost. My Empire."

"You are the uncrowned dread king of Bilgewater and this is your kingdom Gangplank" replied Sergei. "It'll be a long while before you can reclaim the full loyalty of the people, and I know you'll make it happen. But aren't you worried about the three people who would wish you dead?"

Gangplank chuckles and pulls out his sword. "Miss Fortune, Twisted Fate and Graves. Those foolhardy sea dogs are no threat to me, they are too busy with their own petty low life scavenging around this land. Sure Sarah Fortune has her own ship and crew, and she may be on the hunt for more bounties, but I do recall she has a bounty on her head and plenty of miscreants would want nothing more than to claim that bounty and hand her to me."

Sergei looks to Gangplank. "Miss Fortune is dangerous and anyone who would betray her or try to take her down will end up dead on the spot, what makes you certain someone will bring her to you?"

Gangplank uses his sword to peel a blood orange. "I don't, but I do love to let the people compete to see if they can take her down. Helps decrease the overpopulation of this place, and wipes out half of the treacherous competition that threaten my way of life. Bur one day, she'll be on her knees and right in front of me. That's the victory that will secure my reign in this stinkin hole I call home."

Sergei smiles. "You are one brutal man Gangplank and this land of yours is horrid and vile."

"Not as vile as those wretched marines!" said Gangplank. "Surely I have more to hunt and I plan to one day claim the greatest prize of all!" He bites onto the blood orange and ignites his sword. "To capture a Marine Admiral!"

Sergei knows what he means. "Either you plan to kill that Admiral, or sell them. But this is also to avenge the death of Gold Roger and also lay claim to find the One Piece treasure, I'm right aren't I?" Sergei then pulls out his hammer and lets it lean onto the wall.

"Not wrong lad" replied Gangplank, he then sooths the fire from his blade and puts it back into his holster. "That treasure is for the one who can be worthy for king and as of recently I am the dread king of Bilgewater and when the time is right, when my fleet is ready and when the marines are no more. Then I will go after the treasure and kill anyone who gets in my way! Any one!" He then tosses the orange into the sea where ravenous fish devour it.

"And what of the Straw Hat Pirates?" asked Sergei.

Gangplank chuckles. "They don't stand a chance." then they see Gangplank's first mate coming back with the large box. "Ah, there it is. Come with me Russian, I have a surprise for ya lad."

Sergei grabs his hammer and follows Gangplank and the box is placed in front of him. "Open it up lad, consider this a gift from me to you. For being an honest sea dog and learning ropes on treachery and purpose poise!"

Sergei opens the box and he sees a logo of Bilgewater. "What the hell is this?"

"That my friend is a finely made Bilgewater sea stone steel emblem. Its purpose is to be attached to that hammer of yours, I think you'll like the results. Go ahead, try it on lad" replied Gangplank.

Sergei picks up the small logo and he places it onto his hammer. Then his hammer starts to vibrate and change shape. "Gangplank, what the fuck is happening?"

"Let it continue the transformation boy!" said Gangplank.

The hammer changes its shape and form and it brings out a chain that attaches to a sea stone steel backpack that appears from his back and then the hammer becomes bigger, but not heavy.

The transformation is soon complete and Sergei looks to his weapon. "Holy shit! What the fuck is this?!"

The hammer is now an Anchor, with the seal of Bilgewater and Gangplank's faction. The whole Anchor has some serpent images on it, and is colored in light green, dark blue, little red and gold and the chains attached to the anchor are bronze colored and so is the large backpack.

What seems to be odd, is the way he's holding it. At the very attachment of the chain to the anchor he can hold it in the middle of the hole with a single small pole that looks like he can spin the anchor.

"So, what do you think Crimson Hammer?" asked Gangplank.

Sergei spins the anchor and he looks to it and smiles. "Call me, Crimson Anchor!"

(_Spellman Estate._)

Sunset heads out of the house with her bag of things and she sees Peter Sharp in his bike and the Dazzles with their tour bus, the very same tour bus they used when they go around the country and perform. "Looks like we got everything set and ready."

She then sees her mom, dad and her siblings. They all gather and hug her. "Have fun at the music festival sis, you're going to have a heck of a blast!" said Linka.

"We'll talk to you when you got the time, or you can talk to us" replied Leni.

"I hope you can perform the song you were planning on for this moment" said Timmy.

"I'll make sure your room and all your stuff don't get messed up while you're gone roomie" said Duchess.

"Thanks Duchess, and don't worry guys I'll only be gone for a week then I'll be back and with the Dazzles as well" replied Sunset, Gwen hands her Lily and she hugs her baby sister. "See you when I get back baby sister." Lily giggles and hugs Sunset.

Sunset then looks to Leon. "Leon, I'm letting you take over the Game Stream until I get back, so do what you guys wanna do to Minecraft. Just don't blow anything up."

Leon chuckles. "No promises kid, though you dad, myself and Martin are planning to build something on the server."

Sunset snickers. "Then I look forward to seeing what it is."

"Stay out of trouble, don't let anything go wrong, help people who may need it and keep an eye on your friends" said Neil. "But, have fun." Neil and Gwen hug her.

"I will guys, I will." They then break the hug and Sunset notices something. "Where the heck are Lincoln and Luna?"

"Here sis!" They see Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Jordan coming from the back of the house and behind them is Hollow.

"Oh right, you guys were training" replied Sunset. She then hugs Lincoln and Luna. "I'll be sure to let myself be recorded so you guys can see my awesome performance and the cool bands and songs, and I'll see if I can bring back some cool stuff too."

"We know you're going to have a rockin' time there big sis" replied Luna.

"Show them the song you wanted to perform and knock their socks off, and maybe tag team with the Dazzles too" replied Lincoln.

"I will" replied Sunset. She then goes over and hugs Sam. "See you in a week Sharp and try and don't make any awesome songs unless I'm there to help out."

Sam chuckles. "Can't promise everything Sunset, see you in a week and have fun out there." Sam then goes over to say goodbye to the Dazzles and right on time for Kick to arrive and do the same as well, Peter also joins in on this.

Hollow then goes over to Sunset. "If there should be any form of Equestrian magic, then find a way to take it down and maintain containment of that magic. Gyro might not be here to tell you that, but I am."

Sunset nods. "I will, and most of the magic is from either me or my friends. So let's hope there isn't going to be any Equestrian magic there."

They then see Peter's truck arrive and coming out are Ember and Aggie and they go over and say their goodbyes to the Dazzles, they were going to miss Aggie, but they will be back after 7 days. The Dazzles then wave to Sunset.

"Well, looks like I gotta go." Sunset does one last group hug with her family. "Take care guys and I'll see you all soon!"

They then break the hug and wave goodbye to Sunset as she and the Dazzles go onto the tour bus and start the engine.

Neil uses his magic to open a portal and the bus goes on through, the bus then disappears through the portal and Neil closes it. "Let's hope there won't be any trouble there, otherwise we'll come in and help them."

Then Ember with Aggie go to Neil. "Neil, we came here to ask you about Sabrina." They all look to Ember.

"What about my sister?" asked Neil, even Leon wants to know.

Aggie then steps up. "I need to learn advanced Witch Craft and the ArchLich said that Sabrina can teach me that when Kel'Thuzad is not around. Can she teach me?"

Neil and Leon look to each other and smile, then they look to Aggie. "We'll ask her." This makes Aggie happy, and she hopes Sabrina will say yes.

Then the Great Gate opens up a portal. "What the heck?" asked Gwen. Then a Raven flies out and so does two men in capes. One they know as Doctor Strange and the other has a gold helmet and blue suit. Doctor Fate.

The raven lands and turns into Gyro. "Alright, so I know we just dealt with Danville. But we got more work to do."

They look to Doctor Fate. "So, what's the mission golden helmet man?" asked Luna.

"My world is in peril and the Justice League cannot do this alone" replied Doctor Fate.

This was concerning to them. "What's the situation sir?" asked Linka.

Doctor Strange speaks up for his associate. "You guys recall that the entire Multiverse was hit by that ripple of imbalance to the equilibrium of physics? Well, when that happened hordes of Hybrid and Varelsi have ventured into the DC Universe and now they still remain there. The heroes do not have the capabilities or enough fire power to take these monsters down and they're causing mayhem and destruction across the earth."

"They may have Superman and Super girl, but there are way too many Hybrid and many of them have broken into Lexx Corp and have gotten their hands on some Kryptonite, which means their getting smarter and planning on a global or better yet universal take over and we have to take them down, all of them, and just when things couldn't get any worse, Gotham has fallen into deeper chaos ever since the whole thing" replied Gyro.

"The fate of my world and its people are at stake and we need help" said Doctor Fate. He looks to their leader. "Will you and you're team help me Lincoln?"

They all look to Lincoln, Hollow looks to him as well. "This could be the right time to use your newly found worthy and yet unworthy force to good use kid."

Lincoln activates his helmet and looks to Gyro. "Guardian, do you still have Mjolnir at your tower?"

"Yeah why?" asked Gyro. The others are also confused.

"We're going to need every weapon and hero we have available." Lincoln rearms his Shredder Blaster. "We got a hero world to save!"

(_Cue Justice League Unlimited theme song!_)

To be continued ……

**A/N: Next stop: Justice League Unlimited, and who knows what will happen when they see Luna Frost, Leni Ivy, Lori Volcana, Becky Fire, Dana Ice and Luan Quinn, as well as Lincoln Freezer Burn and the other heroes. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/6/20.**


	337. Ch337: JLU part 1

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 337: JLU part 1.**

(_Justice League Watch Tower, somewhere above the Earth's atmosphere._)

Ever since the strange anomaly shockwave from across the multiverse, this dimension where the Justice League Unlimited reside is still under siege from a massive army composed of Varelsi and Hybrid, and as much fun it is to have a little bit of action, this is going a little too far and way too much.

Onboard the watch tower, Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) is keeping tabs on every hero from across the planet who are trying their hardest in fighting off this powerful threat and they already have heroes coming back badly wounded, such as Hawk and Dove, Dr. Light, Plastic Man, Booster Gold, B'Wanna Beast, Johnny Thunder, Waverider, Crimson Fox, Dr. Midnight, Commander Steel and Crimson Avenger.

They got so many heroes coming back needing medical attention and yet the whole planet is still under siege, the only place that isn't heavily sieged is Gotham, the city is secured and cleansed of bot destructive alien factions. But, the reason why is because the villains residing in Gotham have overpowered the Hybrid and the Varelsi, does that make sense?

And to make it worse, the villains of Gotham are all out and rampaging the city taking what they want and doing what they want with a lot of heroes occupied with the rest of the world. The only ones trying to maintain order there are Batman, Black Canary, Huntress, Question, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Vigilante and the Flash.

Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman and the other superheroes and Heroines are scattered across the plant dealing with the real opposing threat, even though Gotham could use some help right now.

The Green Lantern Core wishes they can provide assistance, but they are also dealing with the same issue on other planets, which means the only Green Lantern they have on earth is John Stewart, and right now John is in Africa with Vixen, Shining Knight and Wildcat.

Martian Manhunter then warps in two more injured heroes from the fight, Elongated man and Mr. Terrific. He then goes back to the main screens and he sees all of the madness happening. "Report, has anyone at least cleared out one continent of these alien invaders?"

He sees Superman on screen. "_I don't think every continent has been cleared out of these, things. If you don't count Gotham._" Behind Superman is the city of Berlin and Hybrid taking control of the skies. "_We'll keep you posted on the status of Europe._"

Flash appears on screen and he's at Gotham. "_Yeah, things in Gotham are still turning bad, Batman said he's headed to Joker's old lair and see if anyone is planning on taking the crazy stuff in there._"

Then Wonder Woman is on screen at her home island of Themyscira. "_Has Doctor Fate returned yet? He should be back from gaining information about these things and bringing in some backup._"

Martian Manhunter sighs. "No, he has not come back and we have little to know information on what we're up against. But keep fighting them off, perhaps we can be able to secure at least one continent."

Just then a cross shaped portal opens and Doctor Fate appears. "It seems the troubles here have just continued, am I not too late?"

"Doctor Fate, have you gotten information on what we are up against or did you bring the allies we needed?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"The allies we seek are going to be deployed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They look outside and spot the massive Aegis BattleCruiser neighboring the Watch Tower and then deployed troops onto the planet and then comes in an Imperial Super Star Destroyer and it sends out its air force as well.

"The rest of the fleet has been deployed to the other planets who are under siege, the Green Lanterns will not fight alone in this conflict with the Varelsi and the Hybrid" replied Doctor Fate.

"So that is what we're up against?" asked Martian Manhunter.

Doctor Fate and Martian Manhunter go to the main screens and talks to the heroes being deployed. "Attention, what we're up against are the Varelsi and the Hybrid."

Martian Manhunter then let's Doctor Fate speak. "The Varelsi are vile alien creatures that come from a realm known as the void, they serve an unknown evil master who sees to annihilate all stars from across the cosmos, they are not easily destroyed and only those who have fought them can be able to take them down. The Battleborn are a group of mercenaries turned heroes who saved their universe with the assistance of a powerful being known as the Sith Lord, he will deploy the Battleborn onto all your sectors, be wary of their behavior some of them are …. Delusional."

"As for the Hybrid, these monstrous aliens are a mix between two alien genetic codes. Zerg and protoss which is not possible, they serve their fallen Dark God Amon and seek only to destroy all forms of life, with whatever weapons they can find, they reside from the universe within a galaxy known only as he Koprulu Sector and have been enemies with the Terrans, Zerg and Protoss They are highly intelligent and most of them have psionic capabilities that can disrupt even a Kryptonian, so be careful when fighting them. We do not know which one of them is a Hybrid Reaver. The heroes who fought them will not be deployed to your sectors, they will be headed to help resecure Gotham and aid the heroes there. But the three factions that I mentioned are headed to your locations to aid in destroying them. So, do not engage the Zerg, we do not want to spark a war with an army that is limitless."

All the heroes on screen nod and get to fighting off the alien invaders and wait for the reinforcements to arrive. Doctor Fate then opens a portal. "And where are you going?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"The Guardian is recruiting in allies from across the cosmos and I must be there to assist him in opening portals, do not worry we shall return with all the forces we need and there is a powerful magic user with the heroes headed to Gotham, so he should aid in knowing all the questions you have." Doctor Fate then enters the portal and disappears.

Martian Manhunter then looks to the BattleCruiser and then he gets a communication. "_This is Phasesmith Karax of the United Protoss faction Daelan, we seek to let our forces onboard your watch tower so we can tend to any of your heroes who are badly wounded._"

"Let them come, we appreciate the help" replied Martian Manhunter.

Then he sees Protoss troops warp into the base without the need of the Watch tower teleporter and they deploy probes to build some Pylons and setup communications so they can see what is going on and Phasesmith Karax is with them, then Medivac Dropships come out of the BattleCruiser and make their way to the hangar of the watch tower.

Martian Manhunter gets on the microphone and announces to everyone onboard the watch tower. "Attention all staff, we are about to have some friendly company."

Karax approaches Martian Manhunter. "My thanks for allowing us to be here J'onn J'onzz, we are honored to assist your world and the invading forces."

"Please, the honor is all mine" replied Martian Manhunter. "I will have to inform the United Nations leaders about this so they will allow your forces onto their countries and provide support."

"There is no need, FutureTech has sent a message and we are now in full cooperation with the leaders and we have established Battlefield control all over the plant" replied Karax.

Martian Manhunter smiles. "You're allies seem to be prepared for anything."

"Yes, but the one place we cannot get a connection to is this place called …. Themyscira" said Karax. He then looks to Martian Manhunter. "Do you know this place?"

Martian Manhunter remains silent, he has a lot to explain to this protoss ally.

(_Gotham City_)

The whole city is a mess and robbers, crooks, low life scum bags and super powered super villains are wreaking havoc all over the place and the people are being evacuated from the city before they all fall victim to the villains residing there and making things into a nightmare.

Who are the villains trying to make Gotham theirs? Atomic Skull, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost, Livewire, Silver Banshee, Volcana, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Bane, Heat Wave, Copperhead, KG Beast and Deadshot. And the heroes there are not having an easy day trying to take these guys down.

As of now Green Arrow and Black Canary are trying to fend off Captain Cold and his partner Heat Wave, but it seems they have gotten their hands on some of Firefly and Mr. Freezes Tech, a fire and ice tank. What the hell?!

"You know I was really hoping we wouldn't have to deal with something this big, but right now this is turning way too big." Green Arrow then gets out of cover and shoots out a high explosive arrow, but it does little effect and he takes cover.

Black Canary then gets out of cover and she uses her scream but the tanks hold their ground and are about to blast her, she dodges and takes cover again. "If we get out of this, I'm expecting dinner from you."

Green Arrow chuckles. "If we get out of here, and if there's any remaining places to bring you to." He comes out of cover to throw out another arrow, but someone already does and the tanks engines are shutdown. "Whoa. I did not do that."

"I did!" They look up and see this dark hooded archer (Gwen) and she shoots out another arrow and it blasts the treads off the tanks, she then dodges the tanks turret shots. "Barton you're up!"

"I got this Spellman." Hawkeye leaps down next to Green Arrow and Black Canary. "Hey Green Arrow, nice Robin Hood outfit." He then shoots out an arrow that splits into two and both arrows head into the tank turrets and they explode.

"Looks like this one's all your Commander." Hawkeye then calls down the Quinn Jet.

"Hey!" Clint Barton turns around and looks to Green Arrow. "Who the heck are you and what did you say about my outfit?"

"The names Hawkeye, but you can call me Clint." Without looking he shoots another arrow and it tazes a man who was escaping with some cash. "And I'm an Avenger, Earth's Mightiest Hero." The Quinn jet then takes off to another location in Gotham.

"Well, that happened" said Black Canary. Then she and Green Arrow see the rubble of the tanks move and Captain Cold and Heat Wave emerge and have their blasters ready. "Okay, at least we can just deal with them."

Gwen is about to shoot an arrow, but then a Vulture Bike arrives and Freezer Burn jumps off and blasts Heat Wave with an ice shot and his arms and legs are frozen in place. "What the heck?! Ice?! What the hell is this?!" Then the ice feels like stinging fiery pain. "Ah! It burns!"

Freezer Burn lets out a cold breath through his mask. "Call it the deep freezing flame you retarded fire fool." He then looks to the partner of Heat Wave, the other villain version of Freezer Burn. "Captain Cold."

Captain Cold readier his weapon and smirks. "You got skill with that tech of yours kid, but it's not gonna save you now!"

"That's what you think." Freezer Burn splits his blaster in two and they attach into gauntlets and bring out fire and ice claws. "Attack, Snark!"

Captain Cold is shocked to see this kid and his weapon, but he tries to be brave and blasts at him. Lincoln charges forward and he dodges all of the ice attacks and then he runs underneath Captain Cold and slashes his left leg with his ice claw.

Captain Cold goes down on one knee and drops his weapon, when he turns around he gets kicked in the face by Freezer Burn and is out, cold!

Freezer Burn then cuffs Captain Cold and he picks up the weapon. "Not bad, let's see what I can do with this piece of junk." He also grabs Heat Waves gun.

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Heat Wave. But then he's shot by a sleeping arrow from Gwen.

"You do not yell at my kid." Gwen goes down and she pulls out her communicator. "This is Gwen, Linc and I have taken down Captain Cold and his hot headed partner. Has anyone else taken down some idiots in Halloween costumes?"

She hears some laughter on the other side. "_Good one! That is true, Linka and Carol have just knocked won like fifty nine crooks. Oh wait, sixty three, oh and Luan said she took down Trickster, he is one weak and pathetic excuse of a pranking villain, ha!_" Boomer is flying around the City of Gotham with Linka and Carol onboard, and to them it's a turkey shootout of bad guys, thieves, crooks, robbers and idiots. They also took down some jet packed criminals who tried to attack them.

Jordan is on comm link next. "_Penny, Victor, Leon and myself have taken down KG Beast and his goons, looks like they were trying to get their hands on some stolen tech from a secret storage and let's just say Dominic may have ripped off KG Beast's other hand. He's going to need another robotic limb for that one. Also, why the heck are there so many weapon storages in Gotham?! Don't they secure them someplace where villains won't be able to break into?!_"

Lincoln sighs. "Gotham is a cesspool of crime and little to know safety and security. I question why people even wanna live in this place, they should make an honest trailer about this hell hole." This makes Gwen chuckle. "Alright Defenders, track down any more villains and make sure they stay down. Mom and I are inbound to where Luna and Sam are."

"Hey kid." They both turn around and see Green Arrow. "Thanks for the assist. I assume that you're the backup from Doctor Fate."

"We are, Commander Freezer Burn. Co-Commander to the Aegis Battlecruiser and leading role to the Royal Defenders and a representative to the Immortal Council."

"Shade Archer, front line heavy duty marksman and also this commanders adopted mom." Gwen ruffles her sons hair making him chuckle.

Black Canary and Green Arrow found this kinda sweet. "We'll bring these two away" replied Black Canary. "And you can keep their weapons, we'll say they were destroyed. You might make something of those two."

Freezer Burn and Shade Archer nod and they get onto the Vulture Bike and drive off. Green Arrow and Black Canary drag the unconscious and badly hurt Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Then Green Arrow stops. "Wait a minute, how old was that kid?"

(_Gotham National Bank._)

Some criminals leaving the bank with some sacks of cash but they have been frozen in place at their feet and then electrocuted, they collapse to the ground and they see two teen figures that look familiar. "K-Killer Frost and L-Livewire? What are you guys doing?"

Luna smirks. "Oh look, they know us. Isn't that cute?" Her hand glows blue with ice.

"Not really." Sam electrocutes the crooks and they are now down for the count. Luna Frost then freezes a crook who was getting up and trying to run. "Nice one babe."

Luna Frost uses her comm link. "A couple of bank robbers secured, Sam and I are headed to the next location to see if there's any signs of trouble. Catch up to us if you can little brother."

"Who do we have here?" Luna Frost and Sam Livewire spot two villainesses who look awfully like them, Killer Frost and Livewire.

Killer Frost looked exactly like Luna Frost, but she seems older and not as attractive as she is and Livewire doesn't have the same hairstyle as Sam does, her hair is standing up while Sam's is still the same.

"Gotta say kid, like the style you got and you seem way older to have that kind of body build. What are you two, 19?" chuckled Killer Frost.

"I like your style too kid, though your hair isn't standing and stylish like mines" replied Livewire.

"We're 16 and the names Luna Frost and Sam Livewire and you two must be the villain versions of our personal hero forms, you're both not impressive as we look" said Sam.

The two villainesses found this annoying to hear. "Oh, so we got heroes" chuckled Killer Frost. "Then allow us to show you our respect!" She sends out a massive ice blast at them. Luna Frost gets in the way and the ice blast is absorbed by her hand. "What the?! How?!"

Luna Frost's eyes glow blue. "Let's just say, I'm more than just a cold hearted teenage girl!" She then makes the whole area around them drop below zero and ice starts to form almost everywhere in the street and area and an ice dome is forged around them. "This is about to get cold!"

Livewire then sends out a bolt of electricity but it gets absorbed by Sam. "What?! No!"

Sam snickers and her eyes spark. "Oh, this is going to get intense!" She absorbs all the electricity in the area around her and thunder clouds form above them.

Luna Frost and Sam Livewire start to glow their eyes and their hands glow blue and electric blue and the area starts to freeze and spark.

Killer Frost and Livewire look around at what was happening. "What the heck is this?! How are they doing this?!" asked Killer Frost.

Luna Frost then conjures up icy winds around them and Sam Livewire absorbs the lightning from the clouds and they are both empowered. "You ready babe?!" "So ready!"

Killer Frost and Livewire back up and they try and send out their attacks at them, but it does nothing. "This is bad! Really, really bad!" said Livewire.

Luna Frost smirk. "Let's show them how shockingly cool we can be!"

"Right on your side luv!" said Sam Livewire.

They then blast Killer Frost and Livewire with Ice and bolts of lightning and a massive blinding light is formed followed by a massive cloud of snow and the entire ice dome collapses. Flash sees this from Wayne tower alongside Batman. "Looks like Killer Frost and Livewire, Flash go and take care of them."

"On it Bats." Flash then runs down the tower and then makes it through the street.

Flash arrives on the scene and sees the place is snowing and some of the buildings have their power back on. "Whoa! What did I miss here? Looks like a winter wonderland was made in this street." He sees the name of the street. "Ha! Winter Street! I get it now!" Flash laughs a bit.

But when he turns around he is startled to see Killer Frost and Livewire frozen in place and also sparking with electricity and they have frozen electric cuffs on them wrists. "Whoa! What happened to you two?"

"We did." Flash turns around and sees Luna Frost and Sam Livewire go to the two frozen super villains and Luna uses her ice powers to move them. "For a bunch of villainous counterparts of ours, they sure ain't tough" said Luna Frost.

"I guess being bad guys didn't help them become stronger than us, what a shame" replied Sam Livewire, they then hand them over to Flash. "All you're Speedster. Also, you might wanna wear some strong rubber gloves if you don't wanna get shocked from more than a hundred thousand bolts."

"Umm, thanks" replied Flash. "Who the heck are you two ladies anyway?"

"Luna Frost and Sam Livewire" replied Luna. "And we got some more villains in Halloween costumes to take down." This makes Flash chuckle. That was a good pun and insult.

Sam then uses the comm link. "Luna and I just took down Killer Frost and Livewire and they were not much of a challenge. We're headed to anyone who needs some help." Sam rides onto the electric posts and Luna Frost makes an ice wave and they were out of sight.

Flash is confused and he looks to Killer Frost and Livewire who were still frozen, but still alive and in pain. "You know, things would've been a lot better if you two weren't bad guys as well." He touches their ice prisons but then he collapses from the shock. "Right …. Strong rubber gloves."

(_Gotham Police Department._)

The cops are trying to take down super villainess Volcana who is destroying everything in plain sight with her Pyrokenisis, and she wasn't alone. With Volcana is Captain Boomerang.

The cops aren't alone either, with them is DC Super heroines Fire and Ice, but they were still not match against Volcana. "Why are you teaming up with me again?" asked Volcana as she melts down two cop cars.

"This place has some confiscated junk that could be useful and I need some smoldering hot fire power to get in" replied Captain Boomerang with a slight chuckle. "If you know what I mean."

Volcana scoffs. "You are not making this any more tolerable and I will burn you!" Then a blast of green fire and ice hits her and it actually hurt her. "What the?! Who did that?!"

The cops look to Fire and Ice. "That was not us."

Then green fire flies around Captain Boomerang and Volcana and then knocks them away from the police station. "That was definitely not those two" said Captain Boomerang, then all of his boomerangs have been frozen and shatter into small pieces. "Oh come on! Now that the heck am I gonna do now?!"

The cops and Fire and Ice then see two teens that look like Fire and Ice go towards them. Becky goes over and heals the officers with her green flames. Dana summons ice heavy machine guns and mounts them onto the squad cars. "Mount them and open fire on her till we get some heavy fire power down here!" Dana also summons an ice mini-gun.

"Whoa! That is awesome" said Ice, she also helps in using her ice powers.

The cops nod and they get on the limitless ammo ice machine guns and they start strafing at Volcana and Captain Boomerang, the two villains take cover behind some rubble.

"What the heck do we do now?" asked Captain Boomerang.

Volcana then gets out of cover and sends out a wave of fire, but it gets blocked off by a lava wall and then it morphs into lava meteors and hurls at them. Volcana takes cover again. "Who the heck did that?!"

Dana and Becky turn around and smiles. "Lori Volcana!" The police and Fire and Ice also turn around and see the 18 year old that looks like Volcana.

"Dana, Becky make sure the cops aren't badly hurt and secure the perimeter" said Lori. "I literally got this lady!" She cracks her knuckles which makes the ground shake. "She's no match for me!"

Fire and Ice are confused. "Can someone tell us why she looks like Volcana?"

"She's not Volcana, her name is Lori Volcana and she's not villain" said Becky. "She's a hero!"

Volcana sees the teen standing at the road and looking at them, Volcana and Captain Boomerang see at this girl and her attire. "Why does she look like you?" asked Captain Boomerang.

"I don't know, but I am going to make her regret looking like me!" Volcana gets out of cover and goes towards the teenage heroine. "Who the heck are you and what's with the get up?"

Lori turns her fist into fire and then turns it into a rose and then turns it into a humming bird and it flies away. "The names Lori, Lori Volcana and I'm way superior than you ever will be!"

Volcana scoffs. "As if! Let's see how you deal with this!" Volcana sends out a wave of fire, but it splits into two when it gets to Lori and gets absorbed by her hair. Volcana stops and sees this. "No way! How did you do that?!"

Lori chuckles. "Looks like someone is feeling the age get to her, I'm 18 years old and I know you.re around 32." Dana, Becky, Fire and Ice and the police all "Oh!" at her statement. Talk about back talk about her age, damn!

Volcana was now seething with rage and hurls fire bolts, but Lori grabs all of them and hurls them back but ten times stronger and they destroy the cover of Captain Boomerang and he runs for cover. "Hey! Watch it! Who's side are you bloody on anyway?!"

Dana sees the villain and she freezes the ground and Captain Boomerang is slips and falls. Dana then uses her comm link. "Frost, Boomerang on the ice!"

Captain Boomerang gets up, but his leg gets grabbed by someone hand coming from the ice and he gets pulled in. Volcana sees this. "What the heck was that?" When she turns around Lori lunges forward and punches her in the face, she then grabs Volcana by her hair and throws her onto the ground re3peatedly and then she tosses her onto some destroyed cars and hurls a lava ball at her and explodes.

The smoke clears and Volcana emerges from the debris in pain. "Is that …. Is that all …. All you got? Kid!"

Lori smiles. "Oh, you asked for it." She summons lava from the ground and it all engulfs her entire body.

The police, Fire, Ice, Becky and Dana look up as Lori grows. "Yeah, this is going to become a whole world of hurt for her" replied Becky.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Ice as her eyes slowly look upwards.

Volcana looks up in fear and sees that Lori Volcana has grown in size and is made entirely out of lava. "So, what do you think? You may have Pyrokenisis, but I control lava and magma, all thanks to the Firelord!"

Volcana then shoots out more fire balls at Lori, but then she stops when Lori's foot is over her. "Oh no." Lori steps on her, she then lifts her foot up and Volcana is unconscious and badly burnt.

Fire and Ice go to the downed villainess and they cuff her, then they look to Lori and wave. "Thanks for the assist Lori Volcana" replied Fire.

Lori salutes to them. "Anytime." She then turns around and sees some bank robbers looking at the giant lava heroine and they run. "Now, if you'll excuse me I am gonna go and take down other dorks in colorful costumes." She walks away from the place and goes after the bank robbers. But she did not know she just stepped on Bane, ouch!

Dana and Becky stay to make sure the officers are okay. Fire and Ice make the call to the rest of the Justice League, the backup has arrived and they are very powerful.

(_Rich District of Gotham City._)

Zatanna, Vigilante, Huntress and Question are pinned down by the best gun shooter in Gotham, Deadshot. But he's not alone, Deadshot is the diversion to let Atomic Skull, Poison Ivy, Copperhead and Silver Banshee rob the locations around the district.

Vigilante fires a few rounds onto Deadshot as a diversion, then he takes cover and looks to Zatanna. "Can you at least do them fancy magic you got there Z?"

"They might figure it out and try and take me out!" said Zatanna. "Plus, there might be a bomb if we go in there." Zatanna uses her magic to destroy a living vine. "And it looks like Poison Ivy is sending in her green goons."

Question looks around. "We have to find some new cover, otherwise we'll be overrun by Poison Ivy."

"No kidding." Huntress uses her crossbow but it gets destroyed by Deadshot's sniper shot. "Damn it!" Huntress pulls out another crossbow and reloads it. "Anyone got any bright ideas on keeping Deadshot occupied?"

"I can be the diversion, it might kill me" replied Vigilante as he reloads his pistols.

"Or you could run now." They hear a voice from someone not too far. Peter Sharp has converted his sword Blood Crucible into a Heavy Duty Armor piercing Sniper Rifle. Anti-Tank gun sized. "Got him in my sights!" He fires the round and it blasts Deadshot's left arm off. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"We got trouble!" yelled Deadshot. Silver Banshee goes to him to see his wounds. "No! Get out of here now! All of you!"

Silver Banshee is about to leave with the others, but then she's catapulted into the air and falls into a vat of itching powder and then sprayed by skunks and then pelted by pies filled with olive oil and then she's pulled by a rope and hang upside down by her leg and ants fall onto her, fire ants!

Poison Ivy and Atomic Skull back up in fear, this looked like some kind of prank. "What the heck is this?!"

Then they see someone on top of the building looking like Harley Quinn. "Going somewhere?" It was Luan Quinn and she laughs maniacally at them.

"Nice prank Quinn, now knock em dead!" Peter Sharp then shoots all of Deadshot's guns lying on the ground, Deadshot tries to reach for them but they're all busted.

Luan comes down and slams her mallet onto Siler Banshee and she is unconscious but the fire ants still bite onto her. "Looks like someone is seeing the ant-tics to this situation! Hahahaha! Get it?"

Poison Ivy summons some vines to attack Luan, but then they stop. "What the?! What are you all doing? Attack her!" But all the vines calm down and they bloom beautiful flowers and then they help from a staircase for someone who's coming down from an incoming dropship.

It was Leni Ivy, she touches all the vines and kisses them. "Thank you for not doing anything bad to my friends. You're all just following orders, but I'm here now so nature doesn't have to be evil anymore."

Poison Ivy tries to summon more vines to attack her, but they don't listen to her. "Who are you?! What is this?!"

Leni's eyes glow green and she looks to Poison Ivy in anger and all the vines join her. "You're abusing nature into doing heinous acts of crime. I know humanity can be dark and cruel to the earth and all of nature's creations. But there is always a way to make things right! And you are not making things right!"

Poison Ivy tries to flee, but she's grabbed by her feet from vines and then she's tossed back and forth onto the pavement and then she's slammed into a wall of magic made by Zatanna.

Zatanna then turns her magic into a cage imprisoning the badly hurt Poison Ivy. "Thanks for the help there kid."

"No prob." Leni then turns her vines into a wall from Deadshot whose using his last pistol, but it gets shot off by Vigilante. "Not so fast there partner, that ain't no way to treat a lady."

Question then goes over and he cuffs the other arm of Deadshot to a pole. "And now you're arrested." They all look to the last villain in town. Atomic Skull.

Atomic Skull sends out a breath of his fire, but it's all blocked off by a shield and they see who it was. Doctor Strange. Atomic Skull stops and looks to the Sorcerer Supreme. "This city is infested with the vile scum of this world and I will not let their reign over the innocence go on any longer!"

Zatanna smiles and is impressed by this man of magic. "I am Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and defender of my world and to all of the cosmos and you Atomic Skull are under arrest!"

"Never!" Atomic Skull then breathes out another fire blast, only this time Zatanna makes the barrier and saves him.

Zatanna and Doctor Strange look to each other and smile. "Hey there sorcerer, the names Zatanna and I already know your name, Mr. Strange."

Doctor Strange smirks. "That's Doctor Strange Zatanna, daughter of Zatarra and ardent magical defender to this earth."

Zatanna smirks. "Thanks for the compliment, wanna take this guy down together?"

"It would be my pleasure!" replied Doctor Strange.

The others look to what was happening between the two magic wielders. "They're flirting" said Question.

"We can see that" replied Leni. "And they do seem cute together too!"

"I guess magic can bring close relations than a bind!" chuckled Luan.

Huntress looks to her. "Please stop."

Doctor Strange and Zatanna then use their magic and combine it to form a large wave of magic that knocks off Atomic Skull. Doctor Strange then summons arcane chains and he pulls Atomic Skull back. "Get over here."

Zatanna then sends a blast of magic that knocks Atomic Skull out. They then bind him with arcane cuffs. "Not bad Doctor Strange."

"Well, I was once a surgeon who lost the hand power to work and so I became the sorcerer supreme and defeated an all-powerful dimension lord from taking over my world" replied Doctor Strange. "So, yeah. I guess I'm not that bad." This makes Zatanna chuckle.

Doctor Strange smiles and he sees the smirking looks from Peter Sharp, Leni Ivy, Luan Quinn, Vigilante, Huntress and Question. Wait, how do you see Question's smirk anyway?

Then the bat jet arrives and Batman comes out. "We're wanted back at the Tower and half the world is being secured from all the Hybrid and Varelsi invasions."

"Thanks to the combined effort of th Justice League and the might of the immortal council!" said Peter Sharp. "Now that's what I like to call a great big mug of fine victory, sort of."

Vigilante chuckles. "Now you're speaking my language partner! But before we go, we gotta take these thieves to slammers."

"Already on it." Leni Ivy summons some ancient treants and they grab the downed and cuffed Deadshot, Silver Banshee, Poison Ivy and Atomic Skull and walk away. "These guys know the city, so they're gonna bring them to the GCPD."

"Very impressive" replied Huntress.

"Guys!" They see Martin arrives in his Tech Sector Suit. "Job's not done yet! We may have secured this place of villains, but now Themyscira is under attack by Blockbuster, Star Sapphire, Mirror Master, Toy man, Gentleman Ghost, Bizzaro, Sinestro, Cheetah and Giganta and they're being led by Black Manta. This was all a diversion and the Hybrid and Varelsi on Themyscira have been dealt with and now those villains are attacking with an army of Black Manta tech! They're after something."

"We're not allowed to even set foot there" replied Batman. "The Amazons will have us killed."

"Then allow us to show them that we can be allowed to set foot, trust and equality is here to make things right!" said Luan. "For all of us."

They then hear a voice over the comm link, from the Commander. "_Luan is right, it's time we give the Amazons some assist and take out the remaining dorks in Halloween costumes!_"

Then they hear Linka. "_The rest of our forces are cleaning up what's left of the alien invaders and some of them are inbound to Themyscira to help out, we're also getting some seismic disturbances within the earth beneath the island._"

Peter feels it. "Demonic power, looks like Lord Hades wants out. We gotta help them, they don't know how strong Hades has gotten over the years."

"He's right and that's why the Guardian is sending in some demonic power to assist as well" replied Doctor Strange.

A Special Ops Dropship arrives and opens and they see Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Gwen, Leon, Dana, Becky, Lori, Carol, Penny, Victor and Jack Cyber in there. "Let's go team!" said Lincoln.

They all hop into the dropship and they take off with the Bat jet and Martin behind them and a fleet of aircraft led by Boomer's Super Kirov.

Next stop: Themyscira!

"Where the heck is Sergei?" asked Gwen.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This took a while to make, but I am glad the first part is done and next it the island of the Amazons. Let's see if they can gain the trust from the women warriors there. It has been a long while since I have watched Justice League Unlimited. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/6/20 – 6/7/20.**


	338. Ch338 JLU part 2

**Spells and Louds.**

**Chapter 338: JLU part 2.**

(_Aegis Battlecruiser._)

The dropship, the bat jet and the rest of the fleet make it to the Battlecruiser. They land into the hangar and all come out of their aerial rides, the rest of the fleet from Gotham need to reload.

Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, The Flash, Fire, Ice, Zatanna, Question, Huntress and Vigilante look at the massive hangar and all of the troops there mobilizing.

"Whoa! This place is way bigger than the watch tower" said Flash as he goes around the place, but then he's pulled back by Lincoln who uses the force to bring him back.

"Barry Alan, do not touch anything and do not go around this base" said Lincoln sternly. "I do not want you to go around and causing some trouble with your Speedster ways, understood?"

Flash is shocked this kid knew his real name and also pulled him back. "Umm, crystal."

"Good." Lincoln lets him go and he gets on the back of Dominic. "Alright, listen up everyone! We rearm all of our aircraft and get ready for departure, I want this Battlecruiser to make atmosphere drop above the island of Themyscira and send our forces and provide some assist until we get the rest of our allies to the location. Some villains are trying to breach the island of the amazons and chances they might be trying to raise some hell."

They were all worried about this, but they were all standing tall and strong.

"We are going to aid the amazons, whether they like it or not. IF they cannot see equality with their own people and the denizens of this earth, then they will see just how equal we all are from across the stars." He then raises his blaster above him. "For the Immortal Council! For the Multiverse!"

The whole army cheers and claps and they all get to their posts. Lincoln comes down from Dominic. "Linka you are going down there in the Odin, Jordan I know you and Dominic are in sync as a team but I think Arct Mech needs you."

Linka and Jordan nod and they get to their mechs with Dominic following.

"Luna, Sam, Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky, Carol and mom. You guys will be sent via Dropship, once you get into range sky dive and unleash our brand of hell on those villains."

They get to the dropship, but Luna goes back and hugs Lincoln. Lincoln smiles and he hugs Luna back. "Good to see the commander back in action."

"It feels good to be back sis." Lincoln and Luna break the hug and she goes over to the dropship with the others, Carol has to rearm her rifle and grab some more ammo and other armaments.

Lincoln then gets onto the comm link. "Captain Horace get this Cruiser down there now."

"_All Stations, we are descending onto the planet and preparing the defense of Themyscira. Ready all weapons and arm all plasma torpedoes and the humado cannon._"

Everyone onboard gets to their respective vehicles and aircraft and man every weapon they have available. Lincoln then contacts Neil. "Dad, what the heck is going on at your location?"

"_Superman and I have just cleared out the last of the Hybrid, at first he thought I was a threat because of my freaking Zerg army! What the hell Kryptonian?!_"

"_Sorry, it's just your army does have similarities to that of an alien invasion. Also, they have some similarities to the Hybrid, again I am so sorry for blasting you._"

"_If it were up to me, I'd transform into Deathwing, destroy this planet and watch you cry like a big super Kryptonian baby you fucking asshole! You owe me fifty five Zerglings and an Ultralisk you red tight underwear mother fucker!_"

Superman just remains silent and the other Justice League heroes also stay silent, Neil is pissed off.

Lincoln sighs. "Dad, listen we're headed for Themyscira. Call off the zerg and meet us there, and bring in the Cataclysm, we're gonna need a dragon to bring down holy hell on those villains."

"_I'll recall the swarm back to their leviathans and send them to orbit that stupid watch tower. As long as I don't team up with a freaking hero who can't even tell the difference between friend and foe! This is worse than the terrans … Scratch that, the Terran dominion is more tolerable that this red caped dick head! He's starting to remind me of that asshole Arcturus Mengsk! _"

"Dad!" Lincoln yells to him. "Shut it! I know you're angry about Kal-El nearly killing your army, but we need you to focus and get to Themyscira. Just calm down, and I'll talk to J'onn not to send Superman or Super girl to the location as well."

"_Fine, I'll be there on the Amazons Island soon, stay safe and fight on son. Equality is about to hit their island and we'll be that equality._"

The comm link turns off and he looks to Batman and the other heroes. "You guys want me to warp all of you back to your watch tower?"

Batman goes towards the 12 year old hero. "We're going to stay and fight. You show true skills of leadership and we're willing to follow you, if Hades escapes he'll destroy us all."

"So what do we do chief?" asked Black Canary, the others are also standing with them.

Lincoln smiles. "Alright, so there are some heroes out there standing by and awaiting for any more trouble and they're gonna be needed for whatever hellish assault is going to come out of Themyscira, so we're going to need to get them there and also hold the line. We have powerful allies who can permanently seal off the doorway to the underworld forever."

"Then let's lock and load now partners" said Vigilante. "We got us some hell to send back!"

Peter Sharp goes to them. "Now you're speaking my language partner! Let's rock and roll people! To the dropships!" They follow Peter Sharp to the dropships and Batman gets back to his jet, but then it's lifted and welded with some new armaments.

"This will help make your jet more durable, it's now welded with Vibranium, the toughest known metal in the cosmos and it's going to make the jet a lot faster than it usually is" replied Lincoln.

"Then I look forward to teaming up with you often Lincoln A. Spellman" replied Batman with a smirk.

Lincoln also smirks, he knows Batman knows things and so do they. Batman then takes off with the massive air fleet and Lincoln activates his suit and he hops onto the Odin with his sister Linka.

"Alright people! Let's bring down the thunder!"

(_Themyscira._)

All of the amazons are trying their hardest to fend off the soldiers of Black Manta, but truth be told these troops are weak and pathetic even with their atlantean based suits when going toe-to-toe with amazon warriors. Seriously why did he sent them out?

And this is the reason, those ground troops from Black Manta are the diversion while the real threat Bizzaro, Sinestro, Star Sapphire, Cheetah and Black Manta seize the main building holding the large gates that lead to the underworld.

Toy Man, Mirror Master, Gentleman Ghost, Block Buster and Giganta are aiding the troops of Black Manta, now it's a challenge for the amazon warriors.

"This fight is way too easy!" said Toy man in his giant robot suit. "We can clean up what's left of them and take over this pathetic island!"

"We have to hold the line and make sure Black Manta and the rest get in there and release Hades" said Gentleman Ghost. "Then this world will be ours, and perhaps we may rebuild the Legion of Doom, with Black Manta leading of course.

"I like that plan, he seems way better than Luthor and Grodd, plus he's got the best tech than any of us" said Mirror Master, then he realized what he just said. "Okay, I think I just made some of us sound kinda low."

"Ya think?!" said Toy Man. He fires out a barrage of missiles and they knock back some amazon warriors. But then his mech is punched away by a very familiar amazon. "Oh look, she's here!"

"Themyscira is off limits to man, I suggest you all leave before we end your misery" said Wonder Woman and behind her are her Amazonian warriors, all feeling confident with their greatest warrior with them, then Giganta nearly steps on all of them.

"What about me princess?" She tries to punch wonder woman but misses, wonder woman flies up and punches Giganta, but she gets shot by a missile from Toy man and lands onto the ground. Giganta then pins the amazon princess to the ground with her foot. "Not so tough now are you princess?"

"Alright you lot, finish them all!" said Gentleman ghost. All of Black Manta's troops charge forward and his submarines surface and deploy more troops and some large crab-like robots, built of course by Toy man.

The amazon warrior's charge forward and try fight off the enemy's soldiers, but these troops are not weak front line Black manta soldiers. These guys have better weapons and armor and are outnumbering them, and they're being led by Blockbuster. "Let's take them down guys! For Black Manta!"

Even the giant crab-mechs aren't easy to take down and launch shock nets and a barrage of missiles.

Wonder Woman struggles to keep Giganta's foot from crushing her, then she looks around and sees she was now outnumbered with Gentleman ghost, Mirror Master, Toy man and Blockbuster.

"Give up Wonder Woman, this island is ours and soon Black Manta will free Hades and this world will fall in line with us leading the charge!" said Mirror Master.

Then a large bang can be heard from all across the island. "What the heck was that?" asked Blockbuster, then they see a large aircraft descending from space and stays where the clouds are. "And what the heck is that?"

Then something is shot out from the Battlecruiser and it lands smack dab in the middle of the fight, they all look to the mist and smoke clearing and they see a giant mech almost the same size of Giganta armed to the bone with weapons, the Odin!

All of the troops backup when they see this, when their weapons try to blast it there seems to be no effect, even the missiles don't damage the mech. When they finish attacking they hear the voice of a little girl. "My turn." The Odin unleashes a barrage from its Mjolnir cannons and its Ragnarok missiles. All of the black manta troops scatter as their taking heavy fire from this mech.

The Odin then looks to Giganta. "Guys, madam Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum needs to be taken down!"

"_Inbound!_"

A dropship from above opens and jumping out is Luna Frost and Sam Livewire, they both arm their powers and land onto Giganta's head fists first and they freeze and shock the giant super villainess and she falls down to her hands and knees. They then leap off and land next to the amazons.

"Killer Frost and Livewire? What the hell are you two doing?" asked Blockbuster.

"Not the same Killer Frost you know dude!" said Luna Frost, she them summons two ice Dane Axes.

Then they get bombarded from the sea and then they see the Royal Fortress arrive and bombard all of the ships and subs with their onboard guns. "All front line guns let's light em up!" Bruce Banner then leaps off the fortress and lands next to Wonder Woman and helps her up. "You alright ma'am?"

"Thank you, and …." Wonder Woman looks to her and is confused. "What are you?"

Hulk chuckles. "Call me a monster, but I care less. Just a man of science who found out how to make this monster work for me, and I know you don't like men being here. But right now you guys kinda look like you need some help."

Giganta gets back up. "Excuse me for a minute." Bruce removes his shirt, leaving only his pants and he leaps and punches Giganta sending her down to the ground, then he leaps into the middle of a group black manta troops and knocks them all away. "I'd like to see Bane try and fight me, or Grundy, or anyone who's big bulky and has less of a brain."

All of the troops start to back away. "We gotta get out of here!" But then they see a large wall of volcanos appears from the waters surrounding the island and they see one of the volcanos surface with someone who looks like Volcana, but teen like. Lori volcana has her arms crossed and is smiling. "Things are literally about to get explosive, right big guy?"

She's standing on top of someone as she rises. Underneath her is none other than the Firelord himself. "Behold, the might of the Firelands! For I am Ragnaros! And no one is going anywhere!" He then summons a rain of fire onto the troops and they all try and take cover into their ships but they all get destroyed by the Royal Fortress.

"Release the sky manta's!" said Toy man. The main sub of Black Manta opens and coming out are aerial manta ray cruisers and they hail down onto the Odin. But the Royal Fortress releases its own air force and so does the Aegis Battlecruiser.

Luna Frost and Sam Livewire charge forward and fight the enemy, then vines and kelp come out of nowhere and they grab all the troops and send them drowning into the depths and surfacing is Leni Ivy. "Someone need some kelp? Ha! Get it?" She then sends out more sea plants to attack them.

"Hahahaha! I got that one!" Luan Quinn jumps off the dropship and she lets loose an arsenal of painful pranks onto the enemy's army.

Dana Ice and Becky Fire go down and check on the wounded amazon warriors and soon Medivac dropships come down and combat medics assist in healing the injured women warriors, they are greatful for their assistance.

Then Batman's jet flies by and he sends down some tear gas onto the Black manta troops and some ensnaring nets. Fire and Ice and the Flash also arrive and help them, followed by Vigilante, Huntress, Green Arrow and Huntress. But where is Question?

Leon's Tiger Tank is warpped onto the ground and with him are siege tanks and mounting the MG42 is Question. "I didn't think tanks like these can still work."

"They still do in our world and they run smoothly my friend! Though this one is better!" Leon is driving. "Now let loose the juice and open fire people!" They all bombard the rest of Black Manta's army.

Batman's jet takes heavy fire, but then gets some backup. "On your left." He sees Tech Sector and Penny fly by and help him clear the skies, while Victor makes it to ground level and starts shocking enemies with his Tesla Trooper army and Tesla Tanks. "Let's light em up!"

Carol jumps off the Dropship and fires ten elephant sleeping darts onto Blockbuster and he's down for the count. "Large, and not so smart." She then fires a bullet that splits into tranq darts onto some troops. Gwen also joins her and so does Hawkeye. Timmy comes down in his Poof mech and joins the fight.

Then warpped into the fight near the volcano wall is Aquaman and his army of atlanteans. "The amazons need our help, let's give them some assistance from the sea!" The warriors of Atlantis war cry.

Wonder Woman is confused by this. "What is this? Where are some of these new allies coming from and why do some of them look like our own heroes and villains?"

"Because they're from a world where they serve the better cause." A portal opens behind her and coming out is Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, Gyro, Pyrrha and Zatanna. "Greetings Diana prince, my name is Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and this is the Guardian of the Realms. Gyro McKenzie."

Gyro stands next to the army. "Where is the Commander? I mean Co-Commander Spellman? I mean Co-Commander Lincoln Spellman, yeah that's what I actually meant."

Zatanna looks towards Gyro. "Think about what you're saying and then let it out."

"He tends to be hard to speak the right words whe a fifth breaks out" chuckled Pyrrha.

"Right here Guardian!" Lincoln slides down the Odin's second cockpit and blasts some troops away with ice, fire and kyber rounds. "Did you get what I requested?"

'I did and it is ready for a fight, also heads up." Gyro backs away and the clouds start to gather and unleash lightning bolts onto the shallow water frying the black manta troops.

The amazons are stunned to see this familiar storm. "In the name of Hera, Zeus?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Nope, try someone stronger than Zeus" said Doctor Strange and the lightning strikes next to her and shows a warrior of Norse mythology. "Thor Odinson."

Thor stands tall and has storm breaker in his hands, but something was off that wonder woman notices. "What happened to you?"

Thor looks to her. "Lost my mom, my dad, my half-brother and a lot of other things." He then summons more lightning and he tosses Storm Breaker Mirror Mask, shocking him and knocking down for the count. Thor calls his weapon back. "So, that's why I look like melted ice cream."

Flash runs by and laughs. "Ha! That's funny!"

Doctor Strange uses magical chains and reels in Gentleman Ghost, he tries to go ethereal to escape only to get pulled back by Zatanna and then grabbed by Hulk and tossed into the air and get grabbed by Deathwing's claws. "**Let's this be the first victim of my wrath!**" Deathwing tosses Gentleman ghost into the air and burns him, leaving no trace of the ghost-like villain.

Deathwing then lands onto a volcano next to Ragnaros and roars at the enemy forces. "**By the power of the burning depths of the earth, all shall burn!**"

A portal opens and the rest of the Justice League arrives and yes Superman and Supergirl is there, which doesn't make Deathwing happy. Though seeing the Protoss and Terran troops is nice.

Then The Arct mech with the Indoraptor Dominic, comes out of another portal with the heaven's devils, Peter Sharp and Ember. "Let's rock this joint people!" They all join in the fight and show them that you never send and angel to do a devils job!

They even brought in some forces of the Alliance and the Horde from Azeroth to aid them as well as Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned and the Scourge.

The Green Lantern Core soon arrives after getting some help destroying all the Hybrid and Varelsi from other planets and an Imperial Star Destroyer descends and releases the full might of the galactic empire and Hollow comes out of his TIE reaper with Mandie and General Grievous and High Lord Alarak. "Destroys them all for the empire!"

Hollow throws his light saber which continues to fly off and pierce armies left and right till it hits Toy man's mech and destroys it, he then goes over to Lincoln. "Did Gyro bring it?"

"Yes, yes he did" replied Lincoln. "I may not know if I am worthy, but I know something that is worthy and yet unworthy within the deep depths of the cosmos, even beyond that of any worthy being in the realms. I am ready for this master."

Hollow smirks. "Good." He catches his light saber and splits a black manta troop in half and then he force chokes Toy man who comes out of his mech and then drops him onto the ground. "Weakling." Hollow then sends out a lightning strike onto Giganta who was getting up and she's down again.

Gyro fires an arcane barrage destroying a crab mech and looks to Lincoln and Hollow. "What the hell are you two even saying and why did you request me to bring the weapon?"

"You'll have to wait and see! Just have the portal ready" said Lincoln. Another portal opens and they see some demons from the burning hells and angels from the high heavens. Led by Imperius and Diablo.

The Amazons feel threatened by them. "Stand down all of you!" said Lincoln. "They're here to help us."

"You brought demons onto our island?" They see Hippolyta and the other amazon warriors arrive.

"They are not a threat, I can assure you" said Gyro. "They will deal with Hades should he emerge!"

Diablo approaches them. "I know I may look like a threat, but I have learned that light and darkness shave to be balanced and I wish to annihilate that scum bag who thinks he rules all demons, I will make Hades beg for mercy and send him back to the underworld forever!"

The Amazons are still not sure of working alongside beings of other gods, like Thor. They see him as a fat pathetic waste of time and power. Jeez! He needs to eat a salad.

Lincoln needed to find a way to make them all cooperate or this plan won't work, he then looks to Jack Cyber who arrives in his tank form with some Autobots and Decepticons. "Cyber, I need a full telecommunication for the whole island to hear me now!"

"On it!" Jack Cyber intercepts all communications around the area, letting Lincoln's voice be heard. "You're up commander!"

"_Listen all of you! Friends, Defenders and Heroes. We stand on the verge of facing an enemy who is willing to send in the underworld and destroy all life as we know it, we may not like what's happening because I know the Amazons have this rule not letting man onto this island. Well if man is not welcome, then what about friends, allies, and family._"

"_These are dark times and even darker times are inbound to tear our worlds apart. We stand together and we can defy the odds and send evil back to where it came from, if we stand divided then we will forever be lost and never see the victory and freedom we all seek. Equality is the purest form of true freedom, justice and victory. So, are we going to squabble here and let each other fight on our own, or are we going to fight this fight together as one?!_"

Gyro opens the portal and Lincoln pulls his arm out and catches Mjolnir which shocks everyone, Thor drops Storm Breaker. "What?"

Deathwing lands next to Thor and morphs into Neil. "He did it, he actually did it!" He looks to Hollow. "You sorry ass son of a bitch, this was the plan?"

Hollow smirks. "The Force is worthy and yet unworthy, but if you master the balance between the jedi and the sith then you can be dubbed on either side and be named worthy and yet unworthy."

Boomer looks to them. "I am so confused guys, what the fuck is even happening anymore?"

Luna smiles and covers her mouth with tears. "That's my Lincoln, the true hero of the team." Jordan opens her mech and is also stunned by this, her boyfriend is wielding an asgardian weapon.

Lincoln looks to all of them, Mjolnir to his right hand and the shredder blaster on his left. "_Only together, are we truly strong. For today, we are not heroes. We are all Defenders, the defenders of Humanity, defenders of life, defenders of the innocent and the defenders to all of the realms!_"

They all cheer at his words and feel motivated to fight on. The amazons look to the troops and the angels and demons and decide to fight with them. This was not faring well for the villains, and they're troops.

Lincoln tosses Mjolnir onto the sub of black manta and it explodes. That was the last submarine in the fight, which means the enemy is trapped with them on the island and the only way out is to fight.

The Justice League, the Amazons, Angels, Demons, Heroes and villains of Azeroth and Starcraft, and the Defenders stand together and look to Co-Commander Freezer Burn. To Thor and Doctor Strange, this kinda looks familiar, and they like it.

Luna stands close to Lincoln. "That's my bro, I'm proud of you Linc." Lincoln smiles and sees the rest of the team and his family by his side.

"Kid! You're call!" said Gyro as he stands ready with Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate and Zatanna. "Make cap proud of these famous words boy."

(_Cue Avengers Endgame: Portal's theme song!_)

Freezer Burn looks to all of them. "Defenders!" He calls back Mjolnir, catches it and activates his helmet. "Assemble."

They all charge onward to the enemy's army. Giganta gets up and wants to join, but she stops when she sees the full might of these heroes coming at them and she tries to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Lori grabs her with giant lava hands and Ragnaros surfaces and knocks Giganta off her feet with his weapon Sulfuras and the Odin uses its thrusters to take off and land onto Giganta's face, rendering her unconscious and she returns to normal size.

The rest of the heroes and army fight off the remaining troops and send them running or kill them on the spot, though most of the Justice League don't wanna do this. They don't seem to have a choice and just go with it, these guys did side with Black Manta and try to unleash hades.

Lincoln is just going to work with these guys. He blasts ice and fire onto the foes and also slices them with his kyber claws. He uses Mjolnir to blast some kyber forged lightning that freezes and burns his foes. So, he has Lightning, Fire, Ice and Kyber. That is sick!

Lincoln and Thor are fighting side by side, they both throw their weapons and catch them again, only Lincoln is holding Storm Breaker and Thor is holding Mjolnir and they look at each other.

"No, no. Give me that one." Lincoln tosses his Storm Breaker and Thor tosses him Mjolnir. "You have the little one." Thor and Lincoln both strike down all surrounding foes with an all-out lightning strike. "You did good kid, I guess you are worthy." Thor then flies off and attacks one of the crab mechs.

Lincoln then has an idea. "Let's see if this works!" He uses the force and he welds his Shredder Blaster with the hammer and a bright light is made. The light soon fades and they see Lincoln uses both hands to wield a large hammer that looks cybernetic like, almost similar to that from Jayce or Poppy from League of Legends.

Gyro and the others are shocked at what he just did to Mjolnir and his weapon. "What the hell did you do?!"

"This is change!" Lincoln slams his hammer to the ground making a thunderous shockwave of ice, fire, lightning and kyber and it decimates a large portion of Black Manta's army. He then converts it into a shoulder mounted four slot missile launcher and it sends a hail storm of missiles of ice, fire, kyber and lightning.

Lincoln turns it back into a hammer and with a mighty swing he sends bolts of lightning that freezes and burns enemies. Lincoln looks at the large hammer he has. "I like this, I think I'll call you …. Sky Striker. Fire, Ice, Kyber and lightning, yup Sky Striker!"

They all continue fighting, then Bizzaro arrives and sees the battle going on. "Bizzaro no want part of this, Bizzaro go back and not help Black Manta!" We know he's going to join the fight.

Lincoln and the others see him freezing half of the amazons. "Guys, someone has to get to Black Manta and stop them from unleashing hades and his armies, now!" said Gwen.

Lincoln calls in his Netherdrake Nel'Thorious and they fly towards Diablo. "Alright big guy, we got a god to stop and a bad ass villain to take down!" Diablo roars and follows Lincoln along with the Burning Hells army. Luna Frost sees this and turns into her demon form and follows them.

Bizzaro keeps fighting off the amazons and is about to slam down onto the Odin, but Superman punches Bizzaro away. "Superman is strong and not weak, Bizzaro is pathetic and will surrender!" He then flies and fights Superman, but they seem almost equal.

Hollow summons the infinity gauntlet. "So long freak!" He snaps his fingers and Bizzaro is teleported away.

Superman looks towards the Sith Lord. "What did you do to him?"

"Somewhere where he can't escape." Hollow sends back the gauntlet. "The center of a black hole." Hollow then goes to where Lincoln and Diablo are.

Superman wants to judge him, but right now doesn't seem to be the time.

Where Black Manta is, Sinestro and Star Sapphire try and open the large gates to Tartarus but they don't have any luck in doing it. Cheetah stands next to Black Manta. "This is not going to be easy to open."

"Which is why we got this." Black Manta readies a giant cannon which he brought and he prepares to fire. "Sinestro Star Sapphire, back off and let me bust this thing wide open. Let's let the new boss out and take this world, I want Aquaman's head." He pushes the button, but the cannon does not fire.

"What the?" He pushes it again and again and again but it doesn't fire. "What the heck is wing with this thing?" Black Manta goes over and sees all the systems are offline. "This doesn't happen?"

"Did you break it?" asked Sinestro. "Do you need help in fixing your so-called weapon?"

"This was fine when I tested it!" said Black Manta. "This is not happening!"

"Oh, it's happening." they turn around and they see the boy wielding a large hammer and behind him is a giant demon and an army of demons and a teen demon. "You guys want hell, then let's raise some hell." All the demons charge at them.

Star Sapphire and Sinestro create a barrier to hold them off, but there are way too many and they have no clue what to do. "Fix that thing and blast the gate! Hades awaits us!" said Star Sapphire.

"I'm working on it!" Black Manta opens his cannons systems and he tries to fix it. "Give me some time!"

"We'll give you that time!" Cheetah charges into the fight and slashes a few demons, but then she gets knocked around by a large black hammer, she sees Luna in her demon form with a shadowy ice hammer.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" taunts Luna. "Let's play cat and dog! I'll be the dog and you **Run!**" Luna charges forward with her shadowy hammer and she slams it to Cheetah and knocks her to the wall.

Cheetah gets up and gets pinned by two demons and Luna approaches her. "This is going to hurt you, a lot!" Luna then grabs Cheetah by her neck and sends out demonic ice onto her neck. Cheetah tries to fight back, but her claws aren't doing anything and she slowly loses consciousness and Luna tosses her aside. "Keep her locked down and don't let her run off." The demons nod and they take Cheetah away.

Lincoln sees Black Manta is having a hard time trying to fix his cannon, Lincoln then looks to Diablo. "Let's finish this Lord of Terror."

Diablo smirks. "With pleasure!" diablo roars and charges at the barrier and shatters it, in slow motion Sinestro and Star Sapphire see Diablo has broken their shield. Black Manta looks up and Diablo slams his foot onto the cannon, destroying it. "Too easy!"

Diablo then looks to the large gate that leads to the underworld. "You are not getting out of there Hades! Never again." Diablo then burns a mark onto the gateway, this mark is the seal of the Lord of Terror and can only be shattered if Diablo is killed, but he always comes back. Hades and his armies are now trapped there, forever.

Sinestro and Star Sapphire try to attack the giant demon, but they are apprehended by Green Lantern and the Green Lantern corp. "You two are coming with us, and this time you're not getting away."

The rest of the heroes arrive and they surround the place. Lincoln looks to them. "Enemies dealt with?"

"All of them are either dead or captured" replied Sam. "Or mentally scarred from what we did."

"Giganta, Gentleman Ghost, Mirror Master and Block Buster have been apprehended" replied Leni.

"I think Toy man is dead" replied Boomer. "I may have went too far and melted him with my radiation. Sorry but not sorry man."

Batman looks to Boomer. "You are a walking radiation threat and a complete moron."

Black Manta wakes up and sees this, he then sees Lincoln and he fires his harpoon. Lincoln manages to dodge it but he gets hurt on his side from the harpoon and goes down on his knees in pain.

"Lincoln!" Luna goes to him and sees some blood coming from his side and Jordan, Leni and Linka also go to Lincoln and try to help him, she then looks to Black Manta in demonic anger, she's about to kill him but a large anchor slams Black Manta away and he hits a wall.

Black Manta gets up and he's pulled back by the anchor. "No!" He then gets hit in the face by someone's fist, they all see who it was.

"Sergei?!"

Sergei then throws Black Manta away and he throws his Anchor and it hits Black Manta, then Sergei uses the chain and pulls Black Manta back to him. "Get over here!" and slams Black Manta onto the ground. "This is going to hurt, a lot!"

Sergei then slams his anchor onto Black Manta's head and breaks the helmet, he shoves it harder and it crushes Black Mantas head. Aquaman's enemy Black Manta is dead. Sergei looks to them and places his Anchor on his shoulder. "Call me, Crimson Anchor."

The all look to Luna who was checking on Lincoln, he drops his hammer and looks to his sister. "Lu-Luna, I don't … I don't feel so …. So good."

Luna feels his forehead. "You're burning up! Something's wrong!"

Linka looks to the harpoon on the stone column. "What was in that thing?!"

Martin sees the harpoon stuck to the column and scans it. "This thing was laced with puffer fish and blue ringed octopus poison! Get Freezer Burn back to the Aegis, now!"

Luna picks up her little brother and with the rest of the family they get to the dropship and head for the Aegis Battlecruiser, all of the others follow them.

Hippolyta and the Amazons watch them all leave the island, the warriors all looked concerned for the boy. Hippolyta looks to the Hammer of Lincoln, Sky Striker. "Zeus, let this boy live. There is no other male like him who truly defines equality."

Lincoln blinks and looks around, he sees Lt. Layna Nikara trying to tend to his wound. He's losing a lot of blood, the poison is crippling his blood stream."

"We have to get him into the med bay and get some blood into the system once we destroy the poison" said Penny. "What is his blood type?!" They all scramble to the files and look for anything on Lincoln's blood type and anyone who matches him.

Lincoln then looks to Luna, still in her demon form and crying black tears. "Lincoln, Lincoln hold on. Please!"

Lincoln holds her hand. "Lu-Luna ….. Luna …. Luna." Everything turns black. But he does hear Martin speak.

"Guys, his blood type is not related to any of the louds before them ….. But, Luna matches is the only one who matches him."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Seems like I made this chapter a bit over the top, I gave Lincoln Mjolnir which is now his new weapon "_ Sky Striker _." I hope it's a cool name with you guys, did the best I could. Unless you all have a better idea for a name and things are bound to turn into a total shocker for the next chapter, Lincoln will be surprised out of his mind, I'm also going through a Lincoln and Luna bonding moment phase right now. I did not know I had that phase in me, but I hope this doesn't happen often. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/8/20 – 6/9/20.**


	339. Ch339: Revelations, Allies and Rewards

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 339: Revelations, Allies and Rewards.**

Lincoln blinks his eyes, all he can hear is this annoying ringing. '_Ow, my head! What the heck happened? Why does my side hurt so much?_'

Lincoln then looks around and he sees where he's at. The Aegis Battlecruiser med bay, room 211. '_Huh, what the heck happened? How the heck did I get in here?_'

Lincoln then recalls what happened. The battle for Themyscira, his speech about equality, using the force to wield Mjolnir, fusing the hammer with his Shredder Blaster, leading Diablo and his army and then …. Black Manta's harpoon. Black Manta's poisonous harpoon.

Lincoln then realizes he is not alone on the hospital bed. To his left he sees Jordan leaning onto him and holding his hand, and to his right is his big sister Luna still in her Demon Luna form and holding his other hand. He can tell both of them have cried for him to wake up, which made them fall asleep next to him.

Lincoln then sees the wound on his left side is gone, as if it healed by itself. But he had another guess who may have healed him. '_Becky must have done this, with the help of Martin and the others._'

He then looks to Jordan and kisses her cheek, which makes her smile. Then Lincoln looks to Luna and kisses her cheek, but her eyes bolt open and she looks to her brother. "Hey sis."

Luna looks to see her brother awake, she then touches his face. Lincoln grabs Luna's hand and lets her touch his cheek. "This isn't a dream Luna, I'm really awake. Thanks to you, for bringing me here."

Luna's eyes start to water and she hugs him. "Lincoln! Lincoln, Lincoln you're awake!"

Jordan's eyes open immediately from hearing this. "Lincoln?!" She then sees her boyfriend awake and hugging Luna, and she hugs them both. "Oh god! Lincoln!"

Lincoln chuckles and sheds some tears. "Yeah, yeah I'm awake. I'm okay now, everything is okay now."

The doors to the med bay open and the rest of the family see Lincoln awake and hugging Luna and Jordan. "Lincoln!" They all rush to his side and following behind them are the rest of the team.

"Lincoln, my boy you're awake" Gen cries and hugs Lincoln and Luna. "Oh, thank god you're awake!"

"I thought ….. I thought we lost you!" Leni joins in this and cries. "I don't wanna lose you again Linky! Never, ever again my baby brother!"

"My brother! Lincoln!" Linka hugs her brother and Luna and Jordan and cries with them. "I don't wanna lose you, not now, not ever again bro!"

Neil and Duchess also join in on this and cry tears of joy that Lincoln was wide awake, the others are happy and also shed some tears. Then Lori and Luan join in on this and so does Sam, Carol, Dana and Becky.

Even Dominic and the two Netherdrakes go and nuzzle onto Lincoln, which makes him chuckle. "I'm fine you big warm hearted reptiles." He pets them and strokes their heads to calm them down, though his Netherdrake looks like he was crying. Nel'Thorious felt hurt knowing Lincoln was almost killed.

Normally they would wanna call Sunset, but Leon and Sergei decide not to. They don't want her to worry about Lincoln since she and the Dazzles are busy with the musical festival in the other world.

They soon break the hug from Lincoln. "Thank you, for bringing me back here and saving me guys."

"Luna carried you here Lincoln, she also did what she could to make sure you stayed alive" replied Lori. "It was not an easy task for us to decide, but she made the call and so did Linka and Jordan and Sam."

Lincoln is confused by this. "What you talking about? What is going on guys?"

Becky sighs. "Lincoln, you're probably thinking that I healed you. Well I didn't. That scar you have on your left side was not my doing."

Lincoln is at a loss for words. "What happened after I blacked out?"

Martin stepped up to explain. "Lincoln the harpoon that Black Manta fired was laced with the blood of the Puffer fish and the venom from the blue ringed octopus, you were on the verge of death and the combined toxins stopped your blood from clotting and you were losing a lot of blood."

Victor goes up next. "We brought you up here and called in the Spellman personal surgeon, Abathur the Evolution Master. Through him he was able to siphon all of the toxins from your body, but you needed a blood transfusion and fast. So we went through the files of the loud family and looked for someone who could be compatible for donating to you some blood.

Jack Cyber is next. "None of the louds were compatible. We went through the adults, Albert, everyone who was once dubbed your family before you became a Spellman, even checked on all the siblings. But none of them were compatible for blood type with yours."

Lincoln felt shocked to hear this, none of them had his blood type.

"Except one" replied Dana.

Lincoln looks to all of them. "What? Who then?"

"Luna, you're legal Guardian" replied Tadashi.

Lincoln looks to Luna and sees the concern in his big sister's eyes and she morphs out of her demon form and back to her normal Luna form. He then looks to the others. "But … I thought all of them didn't have the compatible blood as mine? What's my blood type anyway?"

"Because Luna's blood has been modified since she got her powers" replied Penny.

"She's right." they see Doctor Bruce Banner (Movie Hulk.) come into the room. "It hasn't been a year and her powers of ice and demonic might have made her into something else, it's changed her DNA code has been completely altered. Her blood type is no longer B-positive, it's now O-positive. Like yours."

"She offered a pint of her blood to keep you alive and it did its works" replied Martin. "Luna has her self-healing powers and they did wonders and healed you, we still have to monitor you for any more signs if there are any more effects of your sister's blood running through you're veins. We did some scans on you earlier while you were out and we found out that you're body has now become immune to heat and cold, similar to Luna when she enters her frost form. We still don't know what else is going to happen."

"Technically you now have 65 percent your own blood and the rest is all your sister's" replied Tadashi Hamada. "Though we also believe this kind of thing is also going on with Dana, Becky, Lori and Leni. Chances their blood has also been modified and altered they're DNA, we still have to run some tests and research, and this is going to be some new bullshit work for us to do." This doesn't make things sound well for Martin and Victor.

Lincoln sighs and he sits on the edge of his bed and looks to his hands and then to his body and the scar on his left side. "Lincoln?" he turns and he sees Jordan concerned about him. "Are you gonna be okay?" Everyone was worried about him now, after what almost happened.

Lincoln looks to his dad. "What's the status on the planet? Anything else troubling?"

"Not at the moment, what's left of the Varelsi and Hybrid have all been extinguished" replied Neil. "We have encountered a few stragglers trying to find a way off of this planet, but we intercepted them and took them down, no mercy uphold to them."

"The Justice League and the Amazons of Themyscira are all hoping you would recover" said Leon. "All of them are back into patrolling their planet and they even reported this to the government and are also hoping the kid who's words inspired many would recover. You have placed a large imprint onto this earth and they're new president would like to meet you, and also Waller."

"Sure as hell I don't trust that suicide squad boss at all" said Sergei.

Lincoln then looks to Sergei and so does everyone else. "Where the heck were you anyway?"

Sergei sighs. "Bilgewater, the Serpent Isles." Lincoln sees the large anchor attached to his back and the emblem on it.

"Gangplank and his gang of cut throats" replied Lincoln. "He gave you the new weapon, which is why your name is now Crimson Anchor."

Sergei chuckles. "Just like you and you're advanced tech hammer, which is still back on the island of the Amazons. It hasn't moved yet, nor has anyone even recalled it, heck Thor hasn't called it back yet."

"Thor's not in the Cruiser, he's at the Royal Fortress" replied Bruce Banner. "I think he's drinking some rounds for Lincoln to recover, I've seen this before."

Lincoln then gets off the bed without losing his balance, which causes Luna to go to him. "Easy bro, you might still be a bit woozy from what happened." Luna holds onto his hand to help him.

"Thanks Luna, but I'm fine now. I'm not hurt anymore, or damaged" replied Lincoln, Luna backs up a bit. Lincoln looks to the others. "Let's finish this talk we're gonna have with this planet's leaders first." He then reaches his hand out and closes his eyes. Neil and Hollow knew what was going to happen.

"I think we should take cover" said Boomer. They also felt like something is inbound.

(_Themyscira._)

The entire Temple where the gate to the underworld is being rebuilt by the Amazons and some angels from Imperius.

Two Amazon warriors are guarding the still placed hammer "_Sky Striker._" Just then, they hear some rumbling and they see the hammer start to shake and cause the entire temple around them to rumble.

Imperius sees this. "He's back!" The hammer then creates small sparks and then flies off the ground and heads straight for the Aegis Battlecruiser.

All the amazons see this, and the two amazon warriors run off to report this to their queen and inform her that the boy who has proven true equality is alive and well, they also have to tell this to Diana and the Justice League.

All throughout the planet the sound of a crack through the sky can be heard, Thor in the Royal Fortress knows what it is and he's glad the commander is back. Even Gyro senses this and smiles.

(_Aegis Battlecruiser._)

Lincoln calms down and opens his eyes. They all hear the sound of thunder and Victor and Sam look to the hallways. "Incoming!" They all hit the deck as the hammer flies through the hallways and enters the room and Lincoln catches it.

Lincoln then looks to his new weapon. Everyone else sees him wield it, almost like he's similar to Thor. "That is one cool hammer kid" said Peter Sharp. And it also doubles as a rocket .launcher."

Lincoln then pulls onto the handle and the hammer splits. It reverts back into the Shredder Blaster and the Mjolnir once again, this shocks everyone at what happened. Lincoln smirks. "Looks like I can have both weapons separately, Sky Striker shall be for emergencies only."

Lincoln then ties Mjolnir to his belt and places his blaster onto its holster and he looks to all of them. "Let's go and tell them we're all okay now." They all nod and follow Lincoln out of the med bay.

Though Luna felt worried about her brother, she wants to know how he feels about this. About having his sister's blood running through his veins.

(_Justice League Watch Tower._)

"We thank you for your services, all of you" replied Superman. "You have all aided us in defeating the threat of the Hybrid and the Varelsi, and for that we would like to offer our assistance to all of you should you all run into some critical trouble or war."

"You have our sincere gratitude for saving this planet and all other worlds and to this universe" replied Doctor Fate. He then looks to Lincoln. "Especially to you Lincoln A. Spellman."

Martian Man hunter goes to him. "The president would like to meet you, all of you. Mostly to Lincoln, you're speech of equality has struck into the hearts of the United Nations and they truly believe they can seek equality and try and find some peace to their people throughout the globe."

"The ones who are most greatful for you are the Amazons." They see Wonder Woman go to them. She kneels down to Lincoln. "There has been no other man who has truly proven true equality to my people on Themyscira, my mother the queen would like to speak to you." She then kisses his forehead. Which kinda annoys Jordan, but she knows she's being greatful for Lincoln's words of inspiration.

Lincoln chuckles. "Thank you, all of you for telling us this. But I don't think I'd like to meet with the leaders of the world. The only hell hole that is not going to prove equality is Gotham City."

That was something Batman and the heroes of Gotham saw coming, they knew he would say that.

"But, I am willing to see what Queen Hippolyta has to say to us, all of us" replied Lincoln. They then look to Wonder Woman. "Lead on to the island please."

Wonder Woman nods and walks off with the Royal Defenders following her, but then Lincoln looks to Martian Manhunter. "If the president is planning to give me a medal, I'll just take it and take our leave from this earth. We still have our summer to attend to, also I'm just 12."

Martian Manhunter nods and Lincoln walks off with the rest of the team.

"That kid is one to be watched over" said Batman. "He has leadership capable of leading armies into battle, or war, I was able to know who he is, but the rest of his files are classified and kept hidden from my Intel."

Superman sighs. "Bruce, I know you wanna know more about them, but let's not go deep into their files. We don't want to provoke them. You have seen their allies and how strong they are together."

Batman doesn't respond and just walks away. This concerns all the Justice League. They all know that when it comes to Batman, information is a key weapon, like how he knows all of them and their weaknesses.

"Do not fear everyone" said Doctor Fate. "FutureTech has systems even Batman cannot hack, their systems are sophisticated and once he tries to get into that information whatever he finds will fry all of his computers."

"Then let's make sure he doesn't use the computers here in the tower" said Flash. "Or we'll be the ones screwed." That one they can all agree on and be wary about.

"You think Lincoln wants to hang out with me?" asked Captain Marvel (_SHAZAM_). They all look to him confused. "What? He's 12 and so am I, I just wanna see if he wants to hang out all summer. We could be good friends."

"You can try" replied Green Arrow. "But I doubt he has the time to hang out with some kid who can turn into a big buffed up hero." Some of them chuckle at that statement.

(_Themyscira._)

The Royal Defenders and some of their allies are now in the throne room and are standing in front of the queen of the amazons. Hippolyta stands from her throne.

"For years, we have denied man the right of passage to set foot onto our island and have been kept isolated from their corruption to the world, but after what has happened today you Co-commander Freezer Burn, also known as Lincoln A. Spellman. Son of Neil A. Spellman and Gwen A. Spellman have proven to us that there are other forms of man who can truly embrace the true meaning of peace and equality."

She then comes down from the throne and stands in front of them. "You have all earned out gratitude and our trust, you have helped save our island, our people, our world and our dimension. You even showed us that not all demons are evil and vile, we thank you all for showing us how others can be trusted and for that we reward you with these ancient medals of true valor, courage, justice and honor."

Amazon warriors go to them and place the medals around their necks, it was like a trophy for them.

Lincoln looks to the medal from the amazons and smiles, Jordan then holds his hand. "Looks like we got more allies within the ranks, I think you should make the right call."

Lincoln looks to Gyro who nods, he placed his medal around his staff instead, and it looks cool that way.

Lincoln then looks to Hippolyta. "You're majesty, we would like to offer you a seat onto the Immortal Council and have you along with Doctor Fate as representatives of both man and amazons to the rest of the Multiverse Alliance."

This was an offer the amazons did not expect, in fact one Wonder Woman didn't see coming. She also has a small camera for the Justice League and Washington DC to see as well.

Queen Hippolyta smiles. "It would be an honor to be part of your superior divisions and meet with the leaders of the many races you have united. Perhaps we may allow some of our warriors reside onto other earths to see how well your people are."

Neil chuckles. "As much nice as that sounds since we have the Faunus, Pokemon and dinosaurs from Jurassic World living there, that might have to be some time to decide. We have cleansed our earth from potential threats like poachers and drug dealers, but we have to discuss this with our leaders before we make it happen. We don't want you're sisters and daughters to see our earth might have small similarities to this earth."

Wonder Woman goes to them. "Is there a Gotham city where you're all from?"

"No" they all replied. "Why would we have that crappy city in our earth? That's insane and sure as hell we don't have much crimes except for the small bank robberies and petty crooks" replied Leon.

"Why would people live in Gotham anyway?" asked Sergei. "What do they gain from that shithole they call a part of the United States of America, heck I'd nuke the place if I wanted to."

They all look to Sergei confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Victor. "We are not nuking Gotham City, even though some of us dislike the place. Sorta."

This was a concern to Wonder Woman and to the Justice League seeing this, some of the Royal Defenders have a slight hatred for the home of Batman and the other heroes residing there.

Hippolyta nods. "I understand, we will await your reply should you allow us to let my people reside onto your homeworld. We know you're doing this to keep us safe from corruption and we thank you for that, now we have something to show you all."

They all follow the Amazon Queen out of her throne room and out of the temple and they see what they have built in front of the shallow beaches of the island and they are shocked.

"No freaking way!" said Bruce Banner.

"That is just awesome!" said Dana.

"Oh M-Gosh!" said Becky.

"Yup, I saw this one coming a mile away" chuckled Hollow.

"This seems a bit too much" said Boomer.

On the shallow waters standing at the near size of a house are statues all forming a line. A line of heroes, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Dominic, Luna, Sam, Leni, Duchess, Timmy, Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gwen, Peter, Ember, Boomer, Dana, Becky, Carol, Lori, Luan, Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny, Tadashi, Gyro, Pyrrha, Doctor Strange, Hollow, General Grievous, Mandie, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Fenix, Stukov, Alarak, Anduin Llane Wrynn, Kel'Thuzad, Anub'Arak, Diablo, Imperius and Thor. But they don't know why Sunset and Loona's statues are also there, I mean they weren't even there in the whole fight.

"Not the first time I got a statue" chuckled Thor. "My beard looks good though."

Hollow looks to his own statue and doesn't seem impressed. "Meh, I've seen better. Like the ones in my empire, made entirely out of obsidian and carbonite."

"Whoa guys! We look awesome!" said Leon. "Though I only did the fight in my Tiger Tank, I didn't do much hand-to-hand combat."

"I literally look good." Lori takes a pic of this. "Let's take a selfie at our own statues."

"Now you're talking Lori Loud" said Carol. The all go to each of their statues and do some selfies along with their medals, this is a moment they all don't wanna forget, ever.

Wonder Woman knows they are from an advanced year around 2020, and she knows they have new stuff that might be hard for people of this year to even understand.

Martin looks at his statue. "You know, from this perspective I think I should change my suit and add some new modifications."

"I look good and the rest of us look awesome!" said Boomer. "They got my scythe right too."

"I didn't do much, but I did kill Black Manta" replied Sergei. "They got everything about me right."

"Quick question, why is Loona and Sunset in this?" asked Gwen. "They weren't even in the fight."

"The Guardian told us about your other daughter and you're Hellhound sister-in-law and we thought they also deserve this" replied Hippolyta. "They may not have been in the fight we had, but they did they're part in defending the other realms."

Gwen smiles. "Okay, I guess we can understand that."

"Sunset is so going to like this." Neil takes a picture of the two statues. "At least you guys didn't make me look like DeathWing, he is not easy to build for someone that huge."

Gyro stands with them. "Be lucky I didn't bring Godzilla or his Titans here, otherwise we'd all be smelling like Uranium."

Lincoln looks to his statue. His statue has his mask activated and he has his weapon Sky Striker, Lincoln smirks. '_Not bad, not bad at all._' He then sees the statue of Jorden to his right and next to her statue is Linka.

He sees Linka and Jordan taking selfies on their own statues and both laughing about it. Lincoln then sees onto the right of his statue was Luna and he sees his sister looking at her own statue and he goes to her.

"You okay sis?"

Luna looks to Lincoln and hugs him, even though they're on shallow water they didn't care if they got wet. "I need to know how you're feeling about this bro, I need to know what your mind is about with my blood in your veins Lincoln." Luna sheds a few tears.

Lincoln can tell she's troubled and he hugs her back. "Luna, I'll tell you tomorrow or when we get back, I think I wanna get some rest and you need one too. We've all had a hell of a day."

They then break from the hug and Luna kisses his forehead. "Okay little brother, okay."

They both then look to their other friends who are all enjoying their time talking to each other and looking at their own statues.

Luna pulls her brother close as they look onto their statues, both close to each other as if they have a sibling bind as well.

Luna then looks to Lincoln. "You gonna keep the hammer?"

Lincoln realizes this, he did not ask Gyro if he can keep Mjolnir. But Lincoln decides to let that one slide. "I'll ask the Guardian next time." He then leans his head on Luna's side and enjoys this moment of their victory, they were all looking forward to some much needed rest and relaxation.

Until the next time trouble happens, for the ripple in the space time equilibrium still surges through the realms, and who knows where they'll go to next.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And it looks like Lincoln might have more than just his skills in combat with his new weapon. Who knows what will happen to the 12 year old boy with the blood of his demonic/ice borne sister in his veins, and now they have new allies. Not within the Justice League, but to the Amazons of Themyscira. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/9/20.**


	340. Ch340 New Weaponry and New Traits

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 340: _ New weaponry and slight traits _.**

"So, by the order of the balance to the realms and by the order of the multiverse council I hereby dub thee Lincoln A. Spellman ownership to the asgardian weapon Mjolnir onto you, you may use this weapon for emergencies to see what it can really do when face-to-face with something beyond dangerous, evil or war" said Gyro.

Lincoln smiles haring this, though Neil is shocked out of his mind. "Oh shit, this is unbelievable."

Let's zoom out and see where they are everyone!

**(_Royal Fortress, North Pacific Sea._)**

Zoom back in past the Apollo Fighters and Harbinger Gunship and onto the tarmac of the base. Gyro is in front of Lincoln and Neil and the mighty Mjolnir is right next to Gyro.

"You heard me clearly Neil, Lincoln, your son is now the rightful owner and wielder of the almighty Mjolnir and may use it whenever the situation becomes critical."

Lincoln nods. "Thank you Guardian, I shall do my part and make sure that Mjolnir will be used for emergencies only." Lincoln calls in Mjolnir and it flies to him and he catches it.

"Kid, you can use Mjolnir whenever because that's you're most powerful melee weapon. You're Shredder claws are you're combo main weapon" said Gyro. "What I should've meant, is that you may use the Sky Striker for emergency purposes, it's far more superior to that of any weapon I have seen, a combination of modern earth tech and Asgardian forged weaponry."

Lincoln nods. "Then I'll be sure to use Sky Striker when the time is right and once again thank you Guardian." Lincoln then attaches Mjolnir to his belt, then he looks to Neil. "You okay dad?"

Neil is pretty much stunned by this. "Yeah, yeah. I guess. We should probably place that piece of Thor-based weaponry somewhere where it won't be able to break through the house wall, otherwise you're mom or you're sister Luna is gonna kill either of us."

"Don't worry dad" said Lincoln. He then holds his hammer. "Whenever I call Mjolnir it tends to fly to me through an area where there aren't any debris unless that said obstacle is hostile, so if I leave it home then it won't break through any walls and look for an alternate route to get out."

Neil sighs. "That's a relief, still I was able to get Harv to create a launching platform for that hammer of yours. At the side of the wall to the room you share with Luna there is a door slot where Mjolnir can be placed, that's where you keep it safe and that's where it will be launched when the ceiling above the hammer opens, just in case."

"Thanks dad, this is gonna be so cool." Lincoln looks to the hammer. "But there is one thing I wish to try out though, and no I am not going to smash this thing onto the Royal Fortress."

The FutureTech guys are distant from them and standing behind some sandbags. "You're not?" yelled Victor.

Lincoln looks to Gyro. "Open me up a portal Guardian." Gyro nods and opens a portal to wherever it leads. Lincoln spins Mjolnir and tosses the hammer through the portal. "Close it!" Gyro uses his magic and closes the portal.

They all wait, then Lincoln raises his hand behind him and waits. Then a portal opens in the sky and Mjolnir flies out and heads towards Lincoln and he catches the hammer. Lincoln looks to the hammer and chuckles. "It works! It actually worked!"

Neil, Gyro, Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny and Tadashi are shocked at what happened. "No freaking way!"

Lincoln then sees some green slime on Mjolnir. "What portal did you open Guardian?"

"Amphibia, the very same Amphibia where I got lost and almost lost my sanity" replied Gyro.

"Oh, gross!" said Lincoln, he shakes his hammer to get the slime off of it. "But at least it works, now I can be able to call Mjolnir no matter how far away I am. But how it created a portal is confusing to me."

"That's because I imbued it with magic when I reforged the hammer" said Gyro. "And trust me that it is not easy trying to rebuild a weapon that was forged from the heart of a dying star, so I guess Mjolnir is just as powerful as my staff now. But that doesn't mean you're a Guardian kid."

Lincoln chuckles. "I know that." Lincoln tosses Mjolnir into the air and catches it. "Sunset is so going to be shocked when she hears about this, or she might faint from the news."

"Which brings us to something we all need to discuss with you Lincoln" said Victor. "Have you had any other changes within you ever since from yesterday?"

Lincoln understands what they mean. "Well, last night I didn't really need a blanket, so like Luna I guess I can't feel cold or heat and I can change the very nature of my body temperature." Lincoln decides to leave out the part where Luna was worried about him and lies in the same bed as he does. Luna was worried about her blood in his veins and what it could do to him, but nothing bad has happened, yet.

"So, no other changes within you?" asked Tadashi. "No ice and no demon powers?"

"Nope, nothing at all" replied Lincoln. "And even though _the cold doesn't bother me anyway, _I still like to use the blanket. It feels comfortable and I like it."

Jack Cyber scans Lincoln. "Nothing out of the ordinary for your systems. You seem fine and the blood within you is still flowing in red color, but we still don't know what else you're capable of. When we go to another mission and it goes critical, chances that the blood may create a reaction that'll change you're form or enhance you're self, so you might have some powers as well."

Lincoln was thinking about this. "Well, it does sound kinda cool to have ice powers as Luna does. Though demon powers is a major question and I don't have the knowledge on mastering that kind of might."

"Well you managed to pull off wielding the might of Mjolnir, so who knows what you can do with the blood of your rockstar sister" said Gyro. That one they all look forward to.

"Just be lucky your dad didn't offer to donate his blood to you" said Victor. "Who knows what could happen if you got Zerg blood coursing through you're veins, and Deathwing blood as well."

"Oh, hardy ha, ha. Very funny guys" replied Neil, they all chuckle from this. "Though in truth Hollow is the very reason why you can wield that Hammer. His mind game trick know how to insist you to trying new things that could benefit the ways of the force and allow you to possess weapons beyond comprehension."

"True, the force is worthy and yet unworthy" replied Lincoln. "But to those who can control the emotional and strict side of the force may be able to enter the phased balance between both sides and understand just how worthy and unworthy you truly are." They all look to Lincoln confused. "Hollow told me that, and it takes time to actually understand."

Gyro understands that one, and deep down he's having some thoughts about what might happen. '_It take a lot of focus and strength to wield the force and possess the might to wield a weapon such as Mjolnir, Jordan and Luna may have that trait as well and I fear that one day Lincoln, Luna and Jordan might be able to wield, the Infinity Gauntlet. Hollow might now this, I have to talk to him, soon._'

Just then, the Great Gate opens and they see Sergei, Leon and Loona with their two pups Fenrir and Felicia coming through and going to another part of the Royal Fortress. "And what are they doing here again?" asked Lincoln.

"You're uncle Sergei wants to see what else his anchor weapon can do" replied Neil. They all watch them from the distance. "You guys wanna go and see what they're up to?"

"Yeah." They all go to where Sergei and Leon are.

"Hey guys!" Neil yells out to them.

"What up brother, looks like Lincoln can keep the hammer" said Leon.

"That is true" replied Lincoln. Fenrir and Felicia bark seeing Lincoln, Lincoln goes to them and Loona lets him carry them both. "Hey there little cousins, you guys seem happy."

Loona chuckles. "They learned how to hunt their first squirrels and chipmunks today, so now they got my feral animal side and Sergei's hunting and tracking skills. They grow up so fast and learn so fast too."

Sergei readies his anchor. "Way better than targeting my shoes and my feet, and my phone, and my tablet and my taxidermy reindeer and my action figure of myself from NXT."

"Can we get to the part where you throw that anchor already?!" yelled Victor. "We wanna see what else you can do!" They all back up a bit to avoid anything stupid from happening.

"Let's try your crazy theory out man!" yelled Leon.

Sergei sees the target ready right in front of him at approximately one hundred yards. "Alright, now you all have seen the chain when I pulled Black Manta and then crushed his fucking skull onto the solid ground, but you guys should know that I can still cast red lightning from this thing and I can also spin around and move at the same time."

"So, the Orcish Blademaster's Bladestorm ability from Warcraft?" asked Neil.

Sergei sighs. "Yeah, yeah. The Orcish Blademaster's Bladestorm from Warcraft. Very good observation Neil." Sergei then spins his Anchor. "And now to test this shit out!"

Sergei throws his Anchor towards the target, the chain keeps going as the anchor flies and it passes by Sergei's hand. "Wait for it!" The anchor then slams onto the target. "Now!" Sergei grabs the chain and he turns into a bolt of red lightning and he was now teleported to the location of his anchor.

Everyone gasps in shock and they see that Sergei is now one hundred yards from them. "Whoa, what?!"

Sergei looks to where he is and is holding his anchor and he chuckles. Sergei then looks to the others who are now far from him. "It works! It fucking works! Yes!"

"Holy Christ that worked!" said Leon. "I didn't think it would guys."

"Hang on, I'm coming back to you guys!" yelled Sergei.

"What did he say?" asked Penny. "Did he say he was coming back to us?" They then see Sergei spinning his anchor and getting ready. Lincoln hands Fenrir and Felicia back to Loona.

This makes their eyes go wide. "Yes, yes he did" said Martin. "Hit the deck!"

Sergei throws his anchor towards them. Lincoln fuses his Shredder Blaster with Mjolnir and it becomes Sky Striker and he knocks back the anchor away and it flies to the sea and at the same time Sergei grabs his chains and he's teleported to where the anchor is headed to, which was the sea. "Oh shit!"

They all hear a giant splash in the water and they go and see where Sergei is. They all look to the edge of the Royal Fortress and look into the water, they then see Sergei surfacing. "Woo! That was awesome!"

"First Lincoln has a new weapon, and now Sergei has a new weapon" said Tadashi. "What else is new?"

"Actually Sergei got the anchor before Lincoln did" replied Leon. "Before we went to the JLU dimension he was at Bilgewater getting the anchor upgrade."

"Let's do that again guys!" yelled Sergei as he climbs back up. "This time, I was to see if Lincoln can knock me into the sky! I wanna see how far I can go!"

"This day just got interesting" said Loona.

"Alright, looks like we're about to go Myth Buster's all over the place" said Martin as he activates his Tech Sector suit. "Let the stupid tests begin, should I call in a Boomer clone?"

"Fuck yeah" replied Jack Cyber.

They all get into positions and wait for Sergei to get back up, Lincoln looks to his hammer and smiles. '_It's summer. I'm going to middle school soon and things are already changing for us after that whole Danville encounter. What else is gonna happen to us throughout this season?_'

(** _Skip, Spellman Estate. Nighttime._ **)

All of the Spellman's, well the ones who live there (_Sunset is not there still._) are all gathered in the living room and laughing. Also, Jordan and her parents and her Indoraptor Dominic are also there as well as the guys from FutureTech and the rest of the Royal Defenders.

"So, you think it's actually possible for Jordan and Luna to wield Mjolnir?" asked Duchess. "Can they do that? That'd be real cool."

"We can give it a shot, let's all pull an Avengers test of worthiness thing" chuckled Timmy.

Lincoln smiles, he gets up from the couch and he places Mjolnir onto the table. "Okay then, let's see who can do the job." He looks to Neil. "Dad, you wanna give it a go? You possess powers."

They all cheer for Neil, Neil gets up. "Calm down, calm down people." He walks towards the hammer. "Let me see what I can do, alright? This is bound to redeem Deathwing!"

Neil grabs onto the hammer and pulls but it doesn't budge. "Okay hang on." Neil then summons Deathwing's arms onto his and he pulls but nothing. "Okay, let me try something else." Neil turns it into a zerg arm and pulls, but still nothing. "Alright, try something new." He combines zerg and Deathwing's arm forms and pulls with both hands, but nothing.

Neil let's go. "Okay, I am not worthy. That or Deathwing is not worthy." He then goes back to the other couch and sits next to Gwen.

Martin steps up and activates his Tech Sector suit for his arm. "Let me get a crack at it." He then pulls but nothing. "Okay, so that didn't work. What about you Jack Cyber? You were built yesterday let's see you try it."

They all cheer for him. Jack Cyber steps up and puts his hand onto the handle. "I wield this and I am so going to see what happens if I combine vinegar, a kite, water and some lightning." He then pulls with all of his systems, but nothing. "This makes little sense to me, I thought I'd be like Vision."

"Apparently you are not" chuckled Leni.

Penny goes over and tries. "I haven't really done anything bad have I? Is that how this usually works?"

"It doesn't really matter if what you did was good or bad, what matters is that to see if thou are worthy" chuckled Lincoln. "But yeah, just the worthy part."

Penny holds onto the handle and pulls back, they see some slight budge but then nothing. They remain silent seeing that. Penny then let's go. "Well, that almost worked."

"No freaking way that just happened guys" said Lori. "And I thought Jack Cyber would do it, but he didn't."

"There are a lot of physics I cannot understand from that hammer" replied Jack Cyber.

"Well, that was too close and almost close" replied Gyro. "So, who wants to be next?"

"What about you Guardian? You think you can do it?" asked Loona.

Gyro chuckles as they call his name out. "As much fun as it would be to try, no. I may be many things like guardian, but being worthy for Mjolnir is not one of them. I've done way too much shit in my time to even wield such weapon."

Peter steps up. "Then let's see about someone who's done little shit in his Western styled time."

"Yeah! Go dad!" said Sam, Aggie and Kick. "You got this!"

"This should be interesting" replied Ember.

Peter then gets a grip onto the hammers handle and he pulls, but nothing. "Come on." He enters his Ghost Rider form and he tries again, but still nothing. He then let's go and reverts back to normal. "Well, I still got Blood Crucible." Peter then sits back with Ember, Sam, Aggie and Kick.

"At least you tried" said Aggie.

"What about you Linka?" asked Gwen. "You are Lincoln's twin, so let's see if you can do it."

Linka chuckles. "No, no. I don't think I can do it, I may be his twin but I doubt I can even wield the power of Asgards finest. Even if it does turn into Sky Striker, that's Lincoln's thing. I'd rather be the long ranged Sniper who can support the team, and maybe steal some kills."

"Oh!" they all say in unison and in shock.

"We talking about gaming now?" chuckled Victor. "Since when was that ever a thing?"

"Since the team got three marksman's who can do the job with ease" replied Carol. "That would be me, Linka and Gwen, though Linka would steal all the kills if she uses the Odin." That one they could all agree on.

"Alright, let's see my little girl lift that hammer" said Rick. They all start cheering. "Jordan! Jordan! Jordan!" Even her Indoraptor roars for her to try it.

Jordan chuckles and she goes over to the hammer. "Okay guys, if you insist." Jordan closes her eyes. "I am one with the force and the force is with me." she attempts to pull, but nothing, she tries again and still nothing.

Jordan then let's go and looks to Mjolnir. "I guess Lincoln is the only one capable of lifting the hammer of Thor." Jordan sits next to Lincoln and kisses his cheek. "Still, how cool would it be to actually hold that thing and fly around?"

They all look to Lincoln and realize what she just said, even Lincoln realized it. "Huh, I never once thought about flying around with it, but that's why I got The Vulture Bike and my Netherdrake with me."

Lincoln then looks to Luna who is on his left. "Sis, you wanna give it a go?"

Luna chuckles. "No, no. I don't wanna dude, this is your thing and I have mine."

"Come on Lunes" said Sam. "At least give it a go and see if you are dubbed thee worthy." Everyone else chuckles.

"You won't know it till you try it" said Luan. "And who knows how worthy the ice can be!"

"Luna, I insist. Go ahead and try it" said Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "Alright, alright guys." Luna gets up from the couch and she goes over to the hammer. "But first, I wanna see if Frost is worthy." Luna turns into Luna Frost and she holds the handle and pull, but nothing.

Luna sighs. "Okay, Demon Luna." She turns into her lucified form and she pulls once more, but nothing. She then tries with demonic claws, but still nothing.

"Okay, now for _the best of both worlds._" Luna combines her ice and demonic powers and she pulls, but nothing still. "Huh, I thought that would work."

"Well, what about normal Luna?" asked Becky. The very idea made them all curious.

"You were trained into using force just like Lincoln and Jordan" said Tadashi. "Clearly you can be able to wield its might, even though Jordan didn't even hold Mjolnir."

"That's because I only train in using it to let out and control my emotions, that renovation party still has me kinda riled up" replied Jordan. "But Luna, has more emotions than any of us, heck her emotions are tied with Lincoln and they're Special Sibling Bond, maybe she can wield it without her powers."

Lincoln looks to his sister. "Try it sis."

Luna sighs and turns back into Luna A. Spellman. "Alright, let's see what's gonna happen next." Luna puts both her hands onto the hammer, she then takes a deep breath and she pulls. They then see some slight movement and an inch of Mjolnir is lifted off the table.

"Whoa, what?!" said Sergei.

"This is …. Wow!" said Martin. "Anyone recording this?" He sees Lily using Gwen's phone and recording this. "Okay, so that's fine."

Lincoln is shocked to see the hammer slowly being lifted off the table, Luna is close to holding it up to her waist, but then she lowers it back down onto the table slowly and pants. "Okay, almost …. Almost had it."

Lincoln and Sam go to Luna. "Are you okay babe?"

Luna smiles and nods. "Yeah …. Just got the wind knocked out of me. Wow, that was a lot of strength I put into it. I did feel some slight energy from that thing."

"You actually almost held Mjolnir!" said Jordan. "Hollow is going to freak when he finds out about this."

Lincoln helps Luna up. "I guess wielding the force, the special sibling bond and a lot of emotions like mine proved you to be worthy. You are my legal guardian and you have been trying your very hardest to keeping me safe, I'm proud of what you did Luna."

Luna smiles. "Thanks baby bro." Everyone claps at Luna's amazing feet of worthy strength. Though this concerns Gyro.

'_It appears Hollow may be right, Luna and Lincoln are likely to wield the might of the Infinity Gauntlet, some day._'

(** _Skip, Lincoln and Luna's room._ **)

Lincoln is done using his laptop, he then closes it and picks up Mjolnir and places the hammer into the wall compartment. Lincoln looks to the hammer and smiles. '_Soon, you will be put to use and we can fight off more threats and save the realms._' Lincoln then closes the hatch and he yawns.

Luna comes out of the walk-in closet already in her pajamas. "Hey bro, you ready for bed?"

"Sure am, we have had a hell of a week" replied Lincoln.

Luna then grabs his hand and she guides him onto the beanbag chair and they both sit on it. Luna sighs and she has a look of concern. "Lincoln, I need to know what you think of all this."

Lincoln was wondering when she'd bring that up. "Luna, I don't know what the heck is going to happen next. But I just wanna say thank you." He smiles at his sister. "Thank you for saving me."

Luna smiles and strokes his white hair. "You're welcome little brother, I told you I would keep you safe and that no one would hurt any of us. I would do everything in my power to make sure you're alive and well, always."

"But, I know there's still some question you wanna ask me" said Lincoln with slight worry.

Luna sighs. "Yeah, you got my blood. My ice and demon blood, and I wanna know how you're feeling having some part of me in you."

Lincoln looks down and fiddles with his fingers. "To be honest, I don't know how I'm even feeling anymore. I mean I don't know if I'll have powers like you, I don't feel hot or cold and I can change my bodies temperature which will be useful for stealth missions. But I have no clue what will happen if I do blast out ice or possess dark demonic powers, but for whatever happens I'll be ready for them."

Lincoln then looks to Luna and smiles. "Because I have you sis, you know more about these powers and should they do come around within me. I wanna know if you can teach me how to wield them properly."

Luna kisses his forehead. "I think you might already know how to do that, we both have the sibling bond and we know how each other feel. You know how to use them, it's like an instinct. Like the force, but with more emotions, and that's why we both can wield that hammer of yours."

Lincoln also knows this. "Which means, Hollow was wrong. The force isn't what made us worthy, sorta."

"All it takes is past memories, conflicting emotions and true devotion to those you care for and wish to protect" replied Luna. "Like how Captain America went through so much trouble to do right just to undo some wrong."

Lincoln then leans his head onto his sister's shoulder. "I almost died, and then you came and saved me from my demise. I don't know how I can ever repay you sis."

Luna pulls him closer into a hug. "No need for that now my _wayward son,_ all that matters to me is that you're happy, safe and alive." Luna kisses his forehead and she leans onto his head and they both close their eyes.

Lincoln and Luna both fall asleep in each other's embrace, unknown to them. Just as Lincoln breathes out, his breath turns cold and his hands start to twitch with some small icicles.

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: Lincoln gets to keep Mjolnir, Sergei can teleport, Luna can wield Mjolnir (_Sorta._) and Lincoln might have the same powers as his sister, this summer of theirs is just beginning and who knows where they'll end up next. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/10/20.**


	341. Ch341 Learning some new tricks

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 341: _ Learning some new tricks. _ **

(_Sharp Residence._)

"Aright Aggie, just focus and make sure the targets are the only things on your mind" said Sabrina. Yes, it's the Spellman Brother's little sister and she is teaching the daughter of Ember with her witch lessons.

Aggie takes a deep breath and she lets out bolts of green electricity shoot out and blast the min-stone golems that Gyro made. Yes, Gyro is there. "Whoa! Well done little witch girl, very impressive lass."

Aggie smiles. "Wow. That was kinda …. Well, cool? Is that how most people say these days?"

"Pretty much little sis" replied Sam on the roof, yes Sam is also watching this along with her Pikachu.

"Okay, now that we got some of that done with. Let's try something else." Sabrina uses her wand and she manifests some brink walls. "Try and blast something harder, this lesson us about enhancing your strength whenever you need to break down a tough obstacle in front of you."

"Okay, okay. I got this." Aggie focuses onto the brick walls and she sends out a blast of green electricity and it blasts through all four brick walls like chain lightning and they get destroyed, sorta. Well, they have a hole in each of the,

"Wow, not bad" said Sabrina. "Not entirely broken down, but still good. Looks like your green electricity is mostly good for lighter targets, it'll take some time for your powers to become powerful and take down bigger and sturdier targets."

"Thank you Ms. Spellman, all I need is more focus and some practice" replied Aggie.

"Agatha, you can call me Sabrina, I'm not just your teacher. I'm also your friend" replied Sabrina.

Sam then comes down from the roof with her Pikachu. "That was pretty cool little sister, though I have been curious. Why do you really wanna practice with your powers getting better? You seem like a natural at it already."

Aggie is too nervous to answer. Gyro walks towards them, he knows the answer. "One could guess that when it comes to protecting family, it takes a lot of determination and hardship. Am I wrong to think that you wish to become as great as your big sister Sam in the Royal Defenders Agatha?"

Sam and Sabrina look to Gyro in shock and then they look to Aggie. Sam kneels down to Agatha's level. "Aggie, is this true?"

Aggie sighs. "Yeah, I actually wanna be a hero, like you and the others, and like mom and Peter." She looks to her sparking hands. "I'm now part of this world and I wanna do my part in helping keep the people I love safe from any danger, like you and the rest of the family. I wanna be a Royal Defender too, but I know it's going to be a long way before I can get to the same level as you and the others."

"But I am willing to wait and continue to improve my powers and be as strong as you and the heroes, for mom and the family." Sam is touched by this and she hugs Aggie. Aggie also hugs Sam.

"I'm proud of what you're trying to do little sis. I'll be there to support you when you need it the most."

This puts a smile on Gyro and Sabrina and they both think of the same thing. '_Aggie looks up to Sam, that's nice._ _But she still has a long way to go if she wants to make this hero thing happen.'_

What they all don't know is that Ember is seeing this from the kitchen window and she smiles. Peter also joins in and sees this. "What the heck is going on out there now?"

Ember sighs. "Aggie wants to be like us."

Peter looks to her and puts his mug of coffee down. "What? What'd you mean like us?"

"She wants to be a Royal Defender" replied Ember. "She wants to be a hero like us, she wants to save people and keep the realms safe. She wants to follow in our footsteps."

Peter smirks. "The little kid wants to follow in the footsteps of those who have inspired her, those who have shown her the brighter side through this second life and true meaning of justice. Is this a concern to you?"

Ember shakes her head and she leans onto Peter's shoulder. "No, I'm actually proud of her and yet sorta worried about her."

"Being a hero or better yet, being a Royal Defender is not an easy task to go by. We've all been through so much when we became one big team, or better yet a family of talented and amazing people. Even though some of us aren't really people. I just don't know what will happen if she does manage to be part of this team and wants to take her first steps in interdimensional travel and conflict, she's only 11."

"So was Lincoln, Linka and Jordan Rosato" replied Peter Sharp. "And look at where they are now, Co-Commanders and Major to the Aegis Battlecruiser and leading roles to the Royal Defenders and the Terran Dominion, perhaps she can learn from three skilled and hardworking kids like them."

Ember thinks about this and sighs. "I don't know what to think of anymore, the one thing we have to be cautious about is Aggie's emotions, she seems happy to be alive and seeing new things. But she has some inner emotions that could make things a bit, unstable. Kinda like Lincoln, and Luna."

"You're not wrong" said Peter. "From what Gyro told me, Aggie has been through so much ever since she lost the people she loved, we'll keep an eye on her and we'll be there for when she needs comfort the most."

Peter pulls Ember close to him and they both continue to watch as Sam and her Pikachu sit back and watch as Aggie continues her next training with her powers, alongside her teacher Sabrina and Gyro observing. The Guardian wants to see just how strong Aggie truly is.

"By the way, has there been any word about the Owl Lady from Gyro?" asked Ember.

"Not yet and I don't think we should mention this to Aggie. If she finds out there is a powerful witch out there in the cosmos, she'll wanna help us take her down" replied Peter. "Gyro said that with the realms going through some portal pop-ups, this could be his one shot to find the Boiling Isles and the Owl Lady, Edalyn Clawthorne."

(_The Loud House._)

All the louds are spending their summer in the backyard, well the loud kids to be exact.

"So these two boys just build what they want and nobody even notices much?" asked Lana who is lying onto some mud with her pet frog Hops.

"That part is true, none of the people around Danville or their government has even bothered to stop their shenanigans or even thought if it was legal or not" replied Lisa. "It seems the people who reside on that earth are far more low level minded than any world I have heard of. What a bunch of dingus's."

"Wow! And what about that Jeremy guy? Didn't Candace say he has a little sister who is cute but actually mean?" asked Lola, she is driving around in her little pink car while eating a cupcake.

Lori is sitting underneath the tree watching all of them. "Candace said that Jeremy has a little sister and her name is Suzie and she is literally by far the most vile and meanest little girl they have ever seen, luckily FutureTech saw footage of that little monster doing some mean things to Candace, they then sent it to the Johnson's family and no they've seen just how cruel she can be."

"Right now little Suzie is enjoying the rest of her time in reform school, she tried to use her cute ways to get out of the place but her big bro and rents have learned not to fall for her act and she is never going to be able to get what she wants when she's out of that place."

"Wow! Talk about trying to pull a Lola" said Luan, who is going through her notes on any birthday gigs inbound. "The only drawback is that she hasn't even competed in any pageants."

Lola stops her car and scoffs at Luan's statement. "That Suzie just uses her cuteness to get what she wants and get away with everything, something I sometimes do. But she lacks in full potential in using that cuteness to win pageants, she is nothing to me for I far better than her."

"So true" they all reply.

"And what of those two boys known for their inventions?" asked Lynn Jr who tosses her football in the air, which the others toss back to her. "Who are they're names again? Tower head and triangle face?"

"Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher, they are both step brothers and the same age though Ferb was born first" replied Lisa. "They are currently no longer grounded and have been asking to hang out within our world starting tomorrow, Lincoln and his friends will allow this just as long as Candace gets involved and helps keep an eye on them. But should they try and make something without anyone knowing then it is back to their world and an explanation to their parents, Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher."

"Though I should be honest that the things they build are quite impressive and very fascinating, the only drawback is that there are some flaws that they haven't been able to fix. It does sound similar to myself and Martin, though Martin and I have been known to create countless of inventions that have little flaws and major successes."

"You do know Martin has never once made an explosion unless it was intentionally right?" asked Lori.

Lisa sighs. "Sadly that is true, Martin has done chemistry experiments and he has never made any explosions, he is far more cautious than me and far more superior. Also, he told me he makes explosions when he's bored, from the lack of good action films on TV."

That part they had no clue what to say, they look to Lori who nods. "She's telling the truth, even Becky knows."

Lynn then gets an idea. "You think we should help then keep an eye on Phineas and Ferb?"

They all look to each other. "Well, that does sound like a good idea. We don't know what they're going to do next if they come into town and they might start asking questions and going through all of the Faunus in the area" said Lana.

"Now that sure is going to be more than a race-ist, to the finish line with the law!" said Luan. They don't laugh or groan to her pun. "Sorry, was that too far?"

"Yes." They all reply.

Lori then thinks. "Okay, okay. So we can all go around town and make sure that those two boys don't do any form of trouble. Lincoln and Linka told me and the others that they're only inviting Phineas, Ferb and Candace into their world, they are also going to let one of their friends hang out with them, probably the only friend they have around the town, Jenny Mulligan."

"The girl whose auntie is Kathrine Mulligan?" asked Lola.

"The very same one" replied Lori. "And she too is going to help keep an eye on Phineas and Ferb, she's got Lincoln and Linka's back and possibly Jordan is also going to help out." She then sees Lucy raising her hand. "Yes Lucy?"

"With all that being said. How is Lincoln doing with Luna's Frost and Demon blood in his veins?" asked Lucy who stops writing in her poetry book. The others also wanna know.

Lisa wants to respond, but she has no answer. She was never given any details about Lincoln and Luna from Martin, but Lori knows.

"As of now, Lincoln can be able to deny the feeling of cold and warmth, he can also change his body temperature. That's about it" replied Lori, she too was worried. "But, the guys at FutureTech said that they're going to keep monitoring Lincoln's vitals and see what's gonna happen next, some part of me thinks that with Phineas and Ferb coming tomorrow, we'll be expecting some super powered changes from Lincoln and things might escalate and turn into chaos real fast."

"So, in order for that to not happen. Luna and Sam will go with them, to make sure nothing bad happens. The rest of the team is given a break from all of this, after what we went through in the DC JLU universe, we could all use a break. Some of us, but not all of us."

That was one thing they could all agree on, Lincoln is a walking emotional bomb and one wrong move into his memories and he could either detonate like a Cryo-bomb or unleash hell like a demon.

Lynn was feeling a bit upset, the day the bad luck was marked on Lincoln was coming this month, that was the day she threatened him to go to her game and then she blamed him for being bad luck which resulted in the whole chaos to unfold and break the family apart. Lynn did have a name for the day they're family was separated. She called it, "** _ Spell Luck _ **." and it has been haunting her still.

Even to the other Louds, that day is coming up fast and they don't know what will happen when Lincoln, Luna and Leni realize that day will come. They can only hope things won't turn into complete madness.

Lana then brightens their thoughts with a question. "So, what about Phineas and Ferb's Platypus/Agent pet?" That was one thing that Lori and Lisa smile to and are were willing to tell them.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln takes a nice deep breath and he looks to the targets, who are Droideka Sentinels. '_Focus, focus, focus and remain calm.' _And with such precision he blasts ten Droideka's with his shredder blaster using only his left hand, while the right hand is spinning Mjolnir rapidly.

Lincoln then dodges all of their attacks and he slides underneath a Droidekas and blasts it from below, he leaps over one and blasts it from above. He then makes an ice barrier and he holds the line against multiple incoming Droideka's.

Lincoln then throws Mjolnir and it ricochets onto ten of the Droidekas, Lincoln splits his blaster into pistols and starts blasting the Droidekas left and right all while Mjolnir circles around and strikes down ten more.

Lincoln then converts the shredder pistols onto his hands and they turn into his shredder claws and they trigger fire, ice and kyber claws and he charges in and slashes three Droidekas and dodges the rest of the attacks. He then blasts them with the gauntlets and then catches Mjolnir and tosses it to ten more Droidekas.

Lincoln then charges up electricity onto the hammer and he smites the ground creating an electric shockwave destroying the remaining Droidekas.

More Droidekas surface and are armed, Lincoln smirks. "One against many, now this is my kind of fight!" Lincoln activates his mask and he spins Mjolnir rapidly and crates an ice dome around him. The Droidekas start hailing down blasts onto the ice dome.

Lincoln then throws Mjolnir up into the air and he stays still and closes his eyes with his Shredder gauntlets on standby. He focuses and waits for the right moment. Half the Droideka group blasts the dome while the other half blasts the hammer in the air, but all of their blasts are deflecting and going back towards the Droidekas, only six were destroyed by their own ricocheting shots.

Then Mjolnir heads back down onto the ice dome, Lincoln can feel the presence of the weapon coming back and he raises his arms to his sides and waits.

All of a sudden with time in a slow motion like state, Mjolnir punches through the ice dome and Lincoln opens his eyes, sees he hammer right in front of him and he slams both his shredder gauntlets onto the falling hammer creating a massive lightning, fire, ice and kyber blast decimating the nearest group of Droidekas.

The mist clears and standing tall is Freezer Burn, and he's wielding his new weapon Sky Striker." Let's bring down the thunder!"

Lincoln charges forward and he spins his hammer around, all the blasts from the Droidekas deflect and bounce back to them, Lincoln then leaps into the air and he slams his Hammer onto a cluster of Droidekas while yelling. "Hammer down!"

He smites the ground and the cluster of Droidekas is destroyed. Lincoln then converts his hammer into his shoulder mounted rocket launcher and he fires four missiles that lock onto their targets and explode with ice, fire, lightning and kyber energy.

Lincoln then uses the hammer as a pole vault and he leaps over three Droidekas and he slams all three of them with one sweep and tosses them onto five others.

Lincoln then charges up the hammer and his entire body is coursing with enough strength for one final strike. "Here comes the thunder." Lincoln then spins the hammer above him with both hands and lightning strikes out and decimates six Droidekas.

Lincoln then heaves back, charges forward, spins and then he slams Sky Striker onto the ground creating a shockwave around freezing, burning, electrifying and destroying all remaining foes around him, Lincoln then gets up and lets his hammer rest onto his shoulders and looks around. "Fire, Ice, Lightning and Kyber, now that sounds like a Star Wars thing, or a Warcraft thing."

Lincoln then hears clapping and he sees his family on the roof cheering at what he just did, also they have a shield generator just in case for accidental cross fires. "Thanks guys, this has got to be the most awesome thing I have ever done."

They all come down and congratulate him. "You nailed it out there Linc, dang cool, on fire, shocking and I guess you had a blast" said Linka, this makes both twins chuckle and fist bump each other.

"A lot of bad guys will think twice before going toe-to-toe with you" said Leni.

"That blast literally charged our cell phones and my mirror phone" said Duchess. "Like some kind of living battery, a big one too."

"Wincoln! Wincoln fast! Wincoln cool!" Lily giggles and claps as she goes over and hugs her big brother, Lincoln chuckles and also hugs her.

"Who knew you could be able to wield something that powerful and toss it out ten times more powerful, have you held Storm Breaker before?" asked Timmy.

"I did when we were fighting on Themyscira, though some of the others didn't see me wield it" replied Lincoln. "But it wasn't my style, so I gave Storm Breaker back to Thor, it's his weapon not mine." Lincoln then hands Lily back to Gwen.

"Looks like the Commander has turned into something more than that, you wanna be called Demigod instead?" asked Gwen, this makes the others chuckle.

Lincoln snickers. "As cool as that sounds, Freezer Burn is the name I'm gonna be sticking with for a long, long time."

"With the Force, you're melee combat skills, Mjolnir and you're shredder blaster, this makes you look as if you are a Pokemon of more than one type. Fire, Ice, Psychic, Fighting and Electric type" replied Absol.

"I don't know if I should be proud, impressed, terrified, shocked, stunned or confused" said Neil. "Either way that was the most epic thing I have ever seen."

"Thanks dad, I didn't even think I could do that." Lincoln looks to his weapon and looks closely to it. "Some part of me thought to just go with what I was gunning for, and it just happened, like … Like." Lincoln then looks to Luna and they both smile. "Like an instinct."

Luna smiles and she ruffles his hair. "That's my bro, just follow your gut and let the whole thing go through your head. Stick with what you think is going to work and let it flow through you, be the river and not the rock in the water."

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks for the advice Lunes, I guess it worked." Both siblings then hug each other.

The others think it was sweet of Luna to give him some advice, they know that it was her advice for when something happens to Lincoln with the blood of Luna coursing through his veins. They have to wait for when the time is right, Lincoln could either wield fire, ice or something demonic, or all three. They just have to be prepared for whatever happens next for the sole white-haired boy in the family.

They break the hug and Lincoln splits the weapons back into Mjolnir and his Shredder Blaster. "Well, this has been quite the day, I think I'm gonna take a break from this. We got a hell of a day tomorrow."

Hearing that did not sound good for them. "Why are we letting Phineas and Ferb come here again?" asked Timmy.

"It's the right thing to do, plus some hang out time with some friendly other worldly allies could ease them of their thoughts one when it comes to going overboard with their inventions" replied Lincoln.

"He's got a point, and not just that but Agent P, also known as Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz along with Major Monogram and Carl are inbound for the FutureTech HQ, for some daily reports on the agents of the I.A.F.F.A" replied Linka.

"Candace will be accompanying the boys, and chances she might bring her best friend Stacy and Jeremy and if that does happen she might lose focus which is why Leni and myself are tagging along" replied Luna.

"I'll join you guys as well, you're going to need some grace and speed on your side" replied Duchess. "Plus we got the two Netherdrakes also tagging along too." They all look to the forest and they spot Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross flying around with a flock of Swablu, Altaria and Swellow's.

"Okay, so we got the plan set and ready, though the only person in town that Lincoln and Jordan hangs out with is Jenny Mulligan" said Neil. "Are you going to let some others join in as well? I know you guys might invite Kick, Aggie, Gunther and Jordan, what about Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang?"

Lincoln and Linka look to each other. "We'll see what we can do."

They all head back into the house, Lincoln feels kinda itchy on his back and he scratches it but unknown to him some dark energy was manifesting from his fingers and then fades. Looks like slight changes are going to happen to Lincoln, soon.

To be continued ……

**A/N: Things are changing real fast and for the better, now all they gotta do is wait and see what will happen when Phineas and Ferb come through to their world on the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/11/20 – 6/12/20.**


	342. Ch342 Danville Company

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 342: _ Danville Company. _ **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Not much of a task force has been deployed, just Luna, Leni and Sam by their cars, above them is an Imperial Star Destroyer with some TIE fighters and Vulture Droids flying around. Also in the air is the good family member to the Spellman's who is technically family, Wrathion.

Jordan is there with her Pokemon Lopunny and her Indoraptor companion Dominic and she is armed and ready with her gauze rifle and photon pistol.

Linka has been given access to pilot an Imperial Speeder bike, modified to carry more weight and with her is her Pokemon Growlie (Arcanine) and she has her Calibrate Sniper rifle also in wrist watch mode, some extra ammo and her Netherdrake Shall'Cross on the roof of the house.

Lincoln stands ready in his Freezer Burn Uniform and with his Shredder Blaster in wrist watch mode and Mjolnir attached to his belt and with him is his Vulture Bike and his Pokemon Absol and just like Linka, his Netherdrake Nel'Thorious is also on the roof awaiting orders.

Also with them waiting by the house is Neil, Gwen, Leon, Sergei, Duchess, Sabrina and their Pokemon. The ones standing with Luna, Leni and Sam are Ronnie Anne Santiago, Sid Chang, Kick Sharp, Gunther Magnuson, Timmy Spellman, Agatha Prenderghast McLain, Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan and Abigail Lincoln (Numbuh Five).

Why a member of the Kids' Next Door? Because she seems to be the one who understands about responsibility as they do. So she's a good friend to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

All of them are standing by and ready for the arrival of two boys from another world, two boys who have been responsible for the ripple in the equilibrium of the realms. Though they have been forgiven by some because they were just having fun, there are still others who defy them and wish for them to be punished properly in the hands of true justice, but by the orders of the Guardian they must heed to the proper warnings and punishments assigned by Neil Davion Spellman.

Lincoln sighs. "Alright everyone you all know the drill, so let's stay on stand by and get ready for the arrival of the Flynn-Fletchers." Lincoln looks to Mjolnir. "And try not to use violence."

"Let's save that up as a last resort" said Jordan. "If they even think about making something that could literally break the laws of physics from their world to ours, then they'll be in so much trouble."

"I'm still confused as to how they're inventions will damage our world's physics when they build something" said Sabrina. "Can someone fill me in on some results please?" The others who haven't heard about this also wanna know what the hell is even going on.

"They're world has this stable and yet unstable system within, a system Gyro calls the shattered equilibrium and it is damaged ever since they started their summer along with the chaotic inators of Heinz Doofenshmirtz" replied Leon.

"That meaningless piece of that world's physics follows them, and should they do build something without our consent then this world and all world's will fall apart, hard" said Sergei.

"Gyro said that it'll be a long, long time before our multiverse and its physics repairs their crippled universe and its physics" replied Neil. "So until then we keep an eye on the boys and make sure they don't build anything that could break the realms and unleash hell again, and it is not easy traveling to other worlds and checking if there are any remaining hybrid left, and at this point Gyro might need a vacation."

Sabrina is shocked by this answer. "Okay then, I wish I did not ask any of that. Wow that is scary."

"We take our missions and objectives seriously and right now those boys coming here is our main objective, so look alive people!" said Luna.

They then see a portal forming. "This is it!" said Linka. They then spot a dropship leave and head off elsewhere.

"Huh, that must've been Agent P and company" said Jordan. "We did hear from Martin that he's going to have a talk with them and the agency."

Then Ronnie Anne sees something coming through the portal. "Guys, I think they're here now." They all look to the portal and they see who's coming out and it was them.

Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher, along with their big sister Candace. But they're not alone, with them are Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and the Fireside Girls, oh dang! And Candace also brought two of her friends as well, her best friend Stacy and her boyfriend Jeremy. Yeah, this just got complicated.

Lincoln sighs and walks towards them. "Welcome to our earth, welcome to Royal Woods Flynn-Fletchers." He then sees their friends. "And company, please follow me."

They head down from the Great Gate. "That has got to be the best portal I have ever seen, better than the portal to mars" said Baljeet.

"Yeah, I am not planning to talk about mars ever again!" said Candace in annoyance. "Too many freaky weirdo Martians and they're whole making me their queen thing."

"So, this is your earth" said Buford as he looks around. "Doesn't seem much different from ours." They then spot some odd animals flying in the air. "Okay, I take it all back."

"Wow! This place is so amazing!" Irving is about to take a photo, but then it gets snatched by a dragon. (Wrathion.) "Hey! My camera!"

Wrathion the drops the camera onto Neil who catches it. "You can get your camera when you guys get home, no photography onto our natural wildlife unless you can all be trusted, and as of now we don't trust any of you!" Neil looks to them with a shotgun glare.

"Their called Pokemon and don't think about interacting with them" said Lincoln. "With the whole situation you guys caused they seem to be on edge as well. Pokemon are unique beings with abilities and they too sensed the threat within the cosmos and sure as hell they'll sense you guys."

They see the Pokemon the Royal Defenders have and they do not look pleased to see them. "Yeah, we can see that" replied Stacy. "By the way, where are your other hero friends?"

"Taking the day off and hanging out with their loved ones" replied Lincoln. "They deserve a break after we had to secure and save a dimension that was being threatened by a catastrophic shift in the cosmos."

"Lincoln almost died from that one!" yelled Sergei. Luna hears this and she freezes Sergei in place. "Sorry." The other kids were also chocked, they did not know about this.

Lincoln sighs. "Let's not get to that, let's just get this whole day with you guys over with."

Phineas and Ferb with their friends follow them. "So where are we riding?" asked Jeremy.

Luna, Leni and Sam didn't wanna do this, but there is no other vehicle for them to ride in and sure as hell Leon isn't letting them onto his Tiger Tank. Luna sighs. "With us."

"Really? With you guys in your cars?" asked Candace.

"Well we ain't gonna let you kids hop onto the Tank or ride in any of the others rides" said Sam. "So, here's the arrangement. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace are with Luna. Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Irving are with Leni. And of course Jeremy and the fireside Girls are riding with me in my truck."

Leni then speaks up. "Ronnie Anne, Sid and Jenny are riding with Jordan on her raptor. Abigail, Timmy and Aggie are riding with Lincoln and Kick already has a plan."

They look to the little stunt double. "I'm gonna attach my skateboard onto Lincoln's Bike and we're gonna be tailing in style!"

"And I'm going to record it to see if you can do some tricks onboard, so I'm riding with Kick and possibly going to scream when we take off at great speed" replied Gunther. They all had no clue how to respond to that.

"So we got the arrangement set, let's head to the Royal Woods mall and get to it" said Lincoln, he hops onto his bike and he starts her up, with Absol sitting behind him and Aggie, Timmy and Abigail sitting at the side car.

"Stay safe, stay secured and keep an eye on them guys!" said Neil.

"We will dad!" replied Lincoln, Linka, Luna and Leni. Lincoln looks to all of them. "Let's ride!" They all start their engines and dinosaur roar and ride off to the mall, and of course Kick and Gunther tail behind them on the skateboard.

The two Netherdrakes take off and follow them along with the TIE fighters, Vulture droids and Wrathion. Neil and the others watch as they ride off. "Let's hope they can keep an eye on them, otherwise we could be looking at a complete disaster."

"And that's what we're here for dude." Leon and Sergei hop into the Tiger Tank. "We'll also keep an eye on them brother!" They drive off and follow the kids to the town.

Gwen stands by Neil. "You think they'll keep them from doing anything from making something extraordinary?"

"Not sure Gwen, let's hope they can" replied Neil. The Spellman's then head back into the house.

(_FutureTech HQ, Royal Fortress: Somewhere near South America._)

The dropship makes it's landing onto the tarmac of the Royal Fortress and waiting for them to arrive is Victor and Penny. Th dropship lands in front of them and coming out is Major Monogram, Carl, Agent P and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "Hello other earth! Wow this place sure is big."

Penny and Victor go towards the guys and the dropship takes off to maintenance. "Good to see you all, Carl can you please show me the report?" asked Victor, he then removes his shades.

"Yes sire, here you go sir." Carl hands Victor the daily report on the I.A.F.F.A.

"Well done my good man, you sir are a valuable and most dependable asset to the agency and I expect you to do as better as you did than before" said Victor as he looks through the list.

Carl is shocked to hear this from Victor. Major Monogram rarely treats Carl with any respect and just puts all the gratitude on his son Monty. "Wow, thanks sir. That means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome Carl, and I see we have apprehended 10 evil scientists, I will make sure Martin gets this report and we will ship in some new technology for you to put to good use and modify to fit our agents" said Victor. He then looks through another report. "You're a good man Carl, all my respects."

Major Monogram looks between Carl and Victor. "And what about me sir?"

"What about you?" Victor looks to the Major. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"We only asked for Carl and Agent P to come here, as well as Heinz Doofenshmirtz" said Penny. "We did not request you to come here Francis Monogram."

"Well, I thought it was necessary for someone who has been in the agency for a long time to arrive and see what needs to be done" replied Major Monogram. Some part of him did not like his first name being mentioned.

Victor and Penny have heard of the ridiculous and lesser things about this man and what he's been doing ion the agency back when it was O.W.C.A. They then have an idea. "We have one thing you can do."

"Really? What is it then? I am ready for anything sir!" Major Monogram salutes to them.

"Follow me Francis" said Victor. He follows Victor towards the nearby door. "Now just go in here."

Major Monogram steps in and looks to them. "Okay, so now what?" He does notice a mop, brooms and a dustpan and a vacuum cleaner as well.

Victor closes the door. "Stay in there until we say otherwise or until we get back and don't do anything or you're fired." they then walk away from the closet. Perry knew they would do this and didn't seem to mind, Heinz places a sign on the door that says. "** _ Out of order, there's a wild animal in here _ ** _._" He then goes back to the others and snickers.

Carl sees this and is a bit concerned. "Umm, is all that necessary?"

"He's a bad influence to the agency, he only has a year before he's retired. Also, I don't like that man" said Victor. "Follow me gentleman."

They head into the hallways of FutureTech and they see all of the advanced technology being built. "Wow talk about big and clean, like one of those shows about new and advanced science factories" said Heinz as he looks to a Prism Tank being built.

"FutureTech builds weapons for offense and defense and technology to benefit humanity and we're still getting good reports from our fellow citizens who are now residing in Mars" said Victor. "Also where we're going is a place where none of you are to touch anything."

They enter the room and they see Martin in cargo shorts and a white shirt and working on his Tech Sector suit and his wearing a welding mask. "What's the report Victor?"

Victor then hands Carl the list. "This is your report Carl, so I think its best you tell him this."

Carl smiles and he clears his throat. "We have managed to capture 10 evil scientists and destroy 25 of their bases, even found the ones that were hidden and we even found one hidden somewhere underneath the Eiffel tower, We have finished all renovations to improve all the rest rooms to help make our agents more comfortable and we lost Agent Ch."

Martin stops and he looks towards them and removes his welding mask. "Agent Ch? The Chicken?"

Carl sighs. "Yes, the chicken. He never showed up for work and as it turns out he was taken in the middle of the night and has been, sent to a restaurant. So, we don't know which on the menu he is in." Even Perry found that kinda disturbing.

But then they see Martin with his less emotionless face. He then puts on his welding mask back on. "Can't be as worse as losing Agent W on the ground." He goes back to fixing his suit. "Carl, I suggest you guys don't recruit another chicken to the agency, otherwise it's not gonna become a crispy day."

Jack Cyber who arrives laughs and falls to the ground. "Crispy, he said fucking crispy! Oh sweet mother of god that is fucking hilarious man!"

"Is he allowed to say those words?" asked Heinz.

"We have little to know respect with the words we say and don't give a shit otherwise." Martin just goes back to his work. "Victor, give Heinz his pay."

Victor then hands Heinz the check. "Oh wow! That is a lot of zeros. Why are you guys giving me lots of money again? I'm kinda confused here."

"Payment for letting us use your inators and reverse engineer then to good use" replied Penny. "We have successfully modified 35 of your inators into useful things for humanity, who are living on Mars."

Victor then hands him another paper. "Also, congratulations you passed your written exam and now all you have to do is do the physical exam and you will be dubbed as a rookie in the agency, Agent D or was it Agent H. Which agent name are you again?"

"Agent O-H, which stands for Ocelot Heinz, much better than agent O who is an owl and agent H who is a horse" replied Heinz. "So what else are we doing here?"

Jack Cyber stops laughing and he shows them the boxes. "You guys are going to help us haul this new tech for the agency." They see the new tech. Jetpacks, grappling hooks, parachute packs and laser pens.

"Now this is some fancy new stuff" said Carl as he looks at the high tech vision contact lenses for the animal agents who use them.

"Alright then, let's get this stuff into the dropship upstairs" said Penny. They all start hauling the boxes onto a small trailer and move it back to the top of the Royal Fortress.

Victor then looks to Perry the Platypus. "By the way Agent P, how goes the family dealing with you no longer on four legs and going around the house on two legs?" Perry just does his signature sound which no one understands.

Yes for some reason Heinz knows what he's saying. "Perry the Platypus said he is enjoying it good, he is no longer allowed to use the litter box since he can just use the toilet, he also is allowed to eat at the table, he has to do some chores and he also helps keep an eye on the boys and his friends to make sure they don't do anything crazy."

They all look to Heinz confused, even Martin stops and looks at him, they wanna ask how does he knows what Perry I saying, but they decide not to push it.

Victor then asks something else. "So, what's your relationship with the teenager who knew about your secret before anyone else did? Seems like Stacy is quite skilled." Perry remains silent and decides not to say anything, he could tell they were up to something and it may involve Stacy Hirano.

"Are we talking about that teenage girl who I saw when my bug-inator and bug-truck blasted through her living room wall while she was watching the Grievance movie?" asked Heinz.

(_Royal Woods Mall._)

They have landed, they shopped and now they're at the food court. Right now they all have gathered and got what they purchased.

"Alright, so what the heck happened while some of us were away from each other?" asked Lincoln as he places down his bag of new shirts and shoes.

"Phineas and Ferb just got some books and that was about it" said Timmy.

"We did see this tool store and wanted to check it out, but then we knew we couldn't go there" replied Phineas, even Ferb wanted to check it out.

"At least Timmy made sure you guys didn't do anything to build whatever big stuff around here" said Kick. "Gunther and I made sure we got what we were looking for."

Gunther smirks. "Oh yeah man, the new retro neon wheels! Looks like we're in it for some night time skating and also cycling and possibly roller skating and other stuff used for wheels."

"You think you're the only one who got something cool?" Ronnie Anne and Sid show Kick and Gunther their new custom painted skateboards, now with glowing features and they look like gryphons.

"Now that is awesome!" said Kick.

"I just got myself some new books from the Goth store" said Aggie. "I am looking forward to my first trip to one of the locations where the first witch settlement began years ago in Michigan."

"Oh yeah, the whole Sharp family are going on a one week road trip so we won't be here for a long while" said Sam as she leans onto Luna's shoulder and kisses her cheek. "We'll make sure we call so you won't get sad without my sparks babe."

Luna chuckles. "I got a lot of company with me to stop from getting all sad and not act like _Mr. Lonely_." Luna kisses Sam's cheek.

Candace and Stacy thought this was sweet, the kids did not see this coming nor have they even seen this in Danville. "Wow. So two girls can love each other? My mind has been officially blown" said Buford.

"Is it legal for this to be in the state of Michigan?" asked Baljeet. But then Ferb covers his mouth. They then see the scornful looks from Lincoln and the others, they found this offensive. "Oh, umm. Sorry."

"You dang right you better be sorry!" said Sam. "You're lucky I'm not being racists to you right now, I respect other people and they're nationality just as long as my babe and I get respect as well. You guys don't even know Ronnie Anne and Sid are a thing."

"She's right, and what you just said was kinda offensive and also insulting" said Sid.

Leni sighs. "This is turning out bad real fast." She then looks to the clothes she got. "Let's try and not start a fight here, I can already see Luna slowly turning the table into ice." They all see the table is slowly freezing. Lincoln and Sam calm Luna down before she does more than just make ice, because sure as hell they are not looking forward to a demonic explosion from her.

"Why did you guys invite your friends?" asked Linka.

"We thought it would be a great idea to have Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and the Fireside girls tag along" said Phineas. "It seemed like a nice idea since they have been hanging out with us for a long time."

Jordan sighs. "And I can only assume you're parents thought it was a good idea."

Candace sighs. "Yeah, which is why I invited Jeremy and Stacy. To back me up from the large number of kids tagging along, and I am also a member of the fireside girls troop, one of my biggest mistakes." Candace then tells them why she became part of the Fireside girl's troop and the reason. All of them felt bad and thought what she did was stupid.

"Girl that has got to be the saddest thing I have ever heard" said Abigail. "Numbuh 5 thinks you should've listened closely instead of going all-in, and all for concert tickets."

"Yeah, I am not doing that again" said Candace. "Thanks to the teens I met here, Stacy and I seem to be more interested in the bands and music you guys are into, like Boys B Boys."

"And those cool songs you guys make with your other family and hero friends" said Stacy. "Even though some of them seem to sound a bit inappropriate."

Luna smiles hearing that. "We make what we come up and we go with the words that go right with it, that's how we roll and no one can judge us with what we can do when we rock and roll to the groovy beats. At most times it becomes an all-out team effort to make some cool new songs, and at times they can be kinda emotional."

"You think I can tag along with you guys?" asked Jeremy. "My band and I are also doing some good tunes and we could make things a bit mellow."

Lincoln and the others get up and talk to each other at another location, they look back and forth between each other and to the guys at the table. Candace sighs. "Jeremy, I think that was a bad idea."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeremy. Then the heroes come back to their seats. "So, is it cool if I bring my band next time to jam out with you guys?"

Luna looks to everyone and she speaks to them. "We'll think about it, after you have heard and learned how we all feel when we make the songs we do. You may have your own style and that's good for you dude. But we do what we do and we're not going to have some guy and his band play some, mellow songs unless we say otherwise."

"We make songs that we all agree on, songs that make sense and we've had a lot of songs hit the music charts because of how intense and how emotional they can be" said Sam. "You and you're band just have some upstart boy band stuff."

Jeremy understands. "Oh, okay then. Well, at least I asked and I understand that your band has its own thing to do."

"We're not a band, we're a family and we fight, rest, play and sing together with the feelings we have been holding up for a long, long time" said Jordan. She then eats her fries and with Lincoln and she wipes some ketchup from his face and they both giggle.

Isabella sees this and she asks. "Hey Jordan, how did you and Lincoln meet? Or better yet, how did you guys start this relationship you two have? You're both so devoted and so cute together when doing this young couples thing."

All of Isabella's friends, Buford and Baljeet knew this was coming, Isabella and her love for Phineas is back up and she needs advice. Even Candace and Stacy notices this and Jeremy does as well and they all have one thing in their heads to say. '_Oh boy. Here we go._'

Jordan and Lincoln look between Isabella and Phineas, though Phineas seems oblivious and looks to his book, except for Ferb. He knows what is going on. The Royal Defenders then see what was happening.

"Okay Isabella, we'll tell you." Lincoln and Jordan then tell Isabella about how they met in kindergarten and how they made their relationship grow and grow as they grew up until Jordan met up with Lincoln on the day that luck ran out and how far they're love has gone.

Isabella is shocked at how truly devoted they are, they started as a crush, that then sparked into something more as they stayed distant and finally let it all out when fate guided them into each other's arms. Isabella then looks to Phineas and she was now seeing.

'_I think it's going to be a long, long while before Phineas will notice me. Looks like I have a long way to get to his heart, so he may see mine._'

They're friends felt badly for Isabella, she goes over to their house every day and Phineas has never noticed her and never bothered to realize how much she truly loves him. Candace knows her brother is way too focused on his inventions and sees them as something that could cripple his future and possible romance with the one girl who has been trying to get him to notice, Candace sighs.

'_I gotta do something to get Phineas to see the things he's been missing, but what?_'

They all knew what was happening, and some of them want to help Isabella get that kid to notice her, then Irving interrupts. "There are a lot of strange people here, I am so fascinated by those Faunus."

"Irving, don't say anything right now" said Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan. "The Faunus are proud residents to this place and talking about them being different is just going to make things worse, they need a home with people who can accept them and sure as heck we in Royal Woods accept them."

Irving decides not to talk anymore. "So, where are the rest of your kid friends?" asked Ginger Hirano.

"Summer Vacation elsewhere" said Lincoln. "Only two of our friends from school reside here. Jenny and Haiku as well as some of the teen friends from Luna, Sam and Leni and they said they were going to plan somethin for us once my sister gets back home tomorrow."

"Wow, you guys got one heck of a summer here. Very impressive" said Phineas. "Also, we noticed you got Mjolnir with ya, is that thing real?"

"That one is classified, the only person who does know about it is Candace" replied Linka.

"Sorry guys, but I am not telling everyone what I know from them and neither is Stacy" said Candace. "These guys are our friends I we're not tattling the amazing things they have done."

"Darn right we aren't" replied Stacy. Candace and Stacy were informed about the whole situation about Lincoln earning the hammer of Thor and they also told them of the Thor and Doctor Starnge they met and the DISK wars universe and the story behind a powerful Marvelverse where Iron man died.

Though FutureTech is wondering how the hell Candace knows about them, and as it turns out she reads Marvel comics and now FutureTech is doin a search for any alternate Phineas and Ferb realm that may have a connection with the Marvel Heroverse.

Ferb then notices someone. "Vanessa?" They all see the tall black suited teenage girl.

"Ferb? And Candace?" It was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the daughter of Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his ex-wife Charlene. "Huh, didn't know you guys were gonna be here."

"Hey guys." They see that with her is Carol, Dana and Becky. "We invited her since we met long while back when we went to their world and she is kinda cool" replied Carol.

Sid looks to all of them. "How the heck does Ferb know about her? What's the big secret dude?"

"Let's just say that is story that involved a mall, a fishing rod and a wild chase for something her dad needed" replied Ferb. They all gather around to the table and they explain to them the story of how Ferb met Vanessa and let's just say Vanessa is one cool and skilled girl.

This was making Lincoln, Linka, Leni, Luna, Jordan and the others kinda interested, she seems to have the tactical skills to that of an agent, an agent who can kick butt and get the job done instantly. They needed to bring this up to FutureTech, soon.

(_Hours later, Spellman Estate._)

They all gather back to the great gate and they help them get their things through the portal. They already said goodbye to Numbuh 5 who went through the portal and Jenny went back home.

"Thanks for letting us come here and get to know the place, well only the mall" said Phineas.

"Kid, we are a long way from ever trusting you and your brother and your friends, you kids can only come and visit once per month and that's it" said Lincoln.

"Candace and Stacy and come by and visit anytime" said Linka. "They've earned our respect."

"Awesome!" Candace and Stacy high five each other.

"You think next time we can see your Royal Fortress?" asked Baljeet. "Or your big ship in space?"

All the Royal Defenders laugh. "Not in your life." Baljeet decides to go back home with Buford following. "Meh, at least you asked man."

Vanessa also says her goodbyes to Carol and the others, then she spots something. "And there's my ride." Vanessa raises her arm and she grabs onto the dropship that has Perry, her dad Heinz and Carl. "See you guys next time." And it passes through the portal.

"Hey, there's Perry" said Ferb. Phineas and Ferb and the others go through the portal.

Jordan then goes over to Isabella. "Isabella, listen. I can tell that you've been trying all you're hardest to get the guy of your dreams to notice you and I can tell that he is way too oblivious in what you're trying to do. Stop trying and wait, let the romance between you two take time, also what this is seems like a puppy crush and chances I's going to fade in time."

Lincoln also walks to them. "Jordan's not wrong. Phineas is more focused on what he wants to do for the day and focusing on the littlest details of his work that even notice the littlest details around his friends especially you. Perhaps when age comes he'll notice you and then things can bloom from there, but if not then …. Then try and find a new path, not everyone can follow you on your road to whatever ending you seek unless they wanna be there to support you all the way."

Luna walks in as well. "Let the groove flow once the time has come, and when it hasn't come yet from the dude you seek then just find a new beat and take a step in the right turn and then you'll see what you're truly jamming for. There's no shame in bailing out on what you've been trying to buy into."

Isabella understands them. "Wow. Thanks guys, I think I get it now. Take my time and see if Phineas does like me back, but if it doesn't work then wait until he does and if he still doesn't then just walk away and look for a better and less obsessive path. I'll keep your advice in mind, you guys are such good friends." Then she asks. "We are friends, right?"

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna look to the others who all smile and agree. They then look to the Isabella. "Yeah, we are friends Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. We'll see you again and perhaps we can let you tour the whole town" said Lincoln.

Jordan then hands her a card. "This gold card will let you through the allied base so you can come visit us if you got other things and problems you wanna talk about, we got your back girl."

Isabella smiles hearing this, she made new friends. Friends who have her back and will do what they can to help with her issues and romance conflicts. "Thanks guys." she looks to Lincoln and Jordan and sees their hands holding. "You two are so lucky to be together, your love is so strong and so devoted. See you guys next time guys." Isabella then skips towards the portal.

Her friends the Fireside girls were shocked at what just happened. "What just happened?" asked Adyson Sweetwater.

"I think Isabella just found friends who seem more dedicated and have better advice than us" said Gretchen. They see the Royal Defenders looking at them, they had true determination and trust within them than a Girl Scout troop. The Fireside girl's then go through the portal and it closes.

"Looks like we made a new friend" said Dana.

"Heck yeah we did" said Aggie. Then the portal opens and they see Sunset, and the Dazzles come through in their tour bus. "They're back!"

All of them go to the Dazzles and Susnet who come out and hug their family. "What the heck happened to you guys? And tell us everything!" said Leni.

Sunset and the Dazzles looked to each other and nod, they then see Gyro amongst the group. "What? What's wrong?"

"We need to tell you guys that something happened at the music festival." Sunset then shows them the shattered object in her hand. "This is called a Time Twirler and it was used to reset the whole music festival over and over and over again."

Gyro senses the magical remnants within. "Shit, Equestrian Magic." This makes everyone shocked, they had a lot to hear from Sunset and the Dazzles.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Looks like they made a friend from one of Phineas and Ferb's friends and they're bound to hang out again soon and whatever happened to Sunset and the Dazzles had something to do with the Equestria girls Summer Time shorts "Sunset's Backstage Pass." Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/12/20 – 6/13/20.**


	343. Ch343: A Day of Normal

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 343: A day of normality, sort of. **

(_Sharp Residence._)

A normal morning for everyone within the house, Peter and Ember are both making breakfast, which are waffles. All while the kids are at the table.

Kick is going through the night time footage he and Gunther did with their new tricked out skateboard and bike, Aggie is reading her new book and Sam is checking on some lyrics to a song she has planned for the 4th of July.

Peter and Ember hand them plates with waffles on them and then they see Adagio and Aria heading into the kitchen, still in their pajamas, yawning and still sleepy, they wave to the family.

"Morning girls" said Peter. He does notice someone is missing. "And I could only guess that Sonata is sleeping in today." Adagio and Aria nod and sit next to Sam and eat some waffles.

"And you girls are gonna go on a whole day without talking I assume" said Ember. Adagio and Aria nod and continue to eat their waffles.

Peter then sits next to Kick. "Well you girls don't have to worry about any form of noise because some of us are gonna be busy with our own things today, though we still have to pack for whatever trip we're gonna have come the day after tomorrow" said Kick.

Sam drinks her coffee. "Oh yeah, the whole big plan Leni's pals have planned for us, as in every member on the Royal Defenders and the family are going somewhere. No clue where exactly."

"Something tells me we might be headed somewhere that isn't in this world, which could be my first ever interdimensional trip" said Aggie as she finishes her juice.

Ember chuckles. "You are so stoked for whatever is going to happen next, though how come you seem to know it's in another world?"

"Well, my powers are advancing and I looked into the Guardians mind" replied Aggie. "It had something to do with a talk with some teenage girls and he agreed to an other worldly vacation trip."

Peter thinks about this and is a bit concerned. "Whatever that Guardian has planned might involve summer fun, and we have been fighting through so much chaos and I think we all need a break." But then he recalls something. "Oh wait, we still got that trip we were all planning to do with you Aggie."

They all remembered and looked to Aggie, but she didn't seem concerned at all. "It's okay, we have all summer to go to the first witch settlement, I think we should all have some fun time to spend with our friends and families to a beach in another world." Then she covers her mouth and they all look to her.

"Beach?" They are all confused and smiling.

Aggie chuckles nervously. "Sorry, blurted out what the guardian and the teens were planning, my bad." And now they know where they're going to, but they're gonna have to keep this a secret from the rest of the team, they need to make sure they get surprised.

Just then Sonata comes in, with her eyes still closed and she's walking around. "Oh boy, she's sleep walking again." Sam goes over to her big sister. "I got this guys." She then escorts her sleep walking sister back into her room.

The others start talking about plans for when they get to wherever beach they're gonna go to on Wednesday.

(_The Loud House._)

The loud house is hard at work with moving some things out of the house. Neil is coming out carrying some boxes and placing them onto the lawn, with Absol an Arcanine guarding the boxes. Neil then sighs. "Well, there's still more to get." He then heads back inside.

Neil then heads up the stairs and into the hallway and sees some boxes being hauled down by Tyrogue and Toxicroak. Neil picks up some boxes and he heads on back down the stairs.

Up in the attic, all the louds with Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lily and Gwen are going through lots of things that are within the attic. "Man, this place seems way packed the last time we were here." Luna picks up her old Mick Swagger puppet. "I remember you and I am not a fan of you anymore." She then tosses it back into the box.

Lincoln sees some of his old shirts back when he was very little. "Wow, this brings back so many memories, well good young ones that it." He then sees some of his other old stuff when he was a little kid, his trike, his bib, helicopter hat and shorts. "Yeah, some very old and young memories."

Leni sees some of her stuff too. "Wow. I had a lot of sunglasses back then and my old fashion crisis play set. Good times." She then goes through some of her hand-me-down shirts. "Looks like we got some clothes we can use for some fashion lines, time for these old girls to become new ones. Linka ill totes love these, and possibly Loni too" Leni puts them into a box that says. "_ To bring home. _"

Lily sees some of her toys back when she was a year old, she seems less interested in them and decides to help out Lincoln and Luna with their old toys.

The rest of the loud kids go through some of their old junk too. Lori found her play phone which makes animal sounds, Luan's old rabbit puppet Mr. Snuggles, Lynn Jr's pre-K puncher boxing gloves and first basketball hoop and squeaky basketball, Lucy's toy shovel, Lisa's many fecal specimens which they have to get rid of and the twins found they're old video tapes of their favorite froggy ribbit song along with Lola's first tiara and Lana's really old mud pie. Yeah, she has to toss that one out.

"Wow. We have so many things from our past childhood, seems kinda sad we gotta get rid of them" said Lori. "But it is necessary, since we're getting new things."

"I wonder if some kid will wanna start a puppet show with my old gear." Luna hauls out her old cardboard puppet theater and on top of course is her puppet bunny Mr. Snuggles.

"Some kids gonna make it big with my old basketball toy set!" Lynn Jr lifts her old things and places them all into a box like a slam dunk. "Yeah! Game time!"

Lana and Lola look to their old VHS tape of their kid's song and they got an idea. "I think we know just the kid who might like this" said Lola. Lana also agrees and they plan to give it to that Faunus kid later.

"I'm sure some little kid will love to use out things, or a lot of kids" said Leni. Then she has an idea. "Like the Faunus kids, they could use these to get to know things around the world of ours!"

"Now that sounds like a fantastic idea, though I think I shall dispose of my first fecal studies. They seem to be making things less settling in here" said Lisa.

Lynn Sr comes in wearing a gas mask. "And I thought it was the raccoons who were making that smell all those years ago."

"Good for you kids into cleaning up this stuffed up attic" said Rita. "Out with some of the old and bringing in some new, this is going to be a big change for the whole place and less problems when it comes to cleaning and critters hiding in here."

"And that's why it's my job for critter control" said Lana. Her Toxicroak gives her a thumbs up. "Oh, and Toxicroak too!"

Gwen then sees some old baby books of each of the loud kids. She then sees the baby books from Leni, Luna, and Lily and of course Lincoln, she knows that Lincoln's book is empty because of the whole big secret, but there's no need since a lot of people now know who helped bring Lincoln into the world. So she takes the books and puts them in the "_ To bring home _" box.

Gwen then goes through some more stuff and she looks to Lola. "Hey Lola, you okay with the whole thing of Lily becoming an ace at being cute and also competing against you for the Reiningers Cutest kid contest?"

"Actually, Lily can win it all th way" said Lola. "It took me a while and then I realized that I think its Lily's time to shine in her own spotlight. I still got tons of other pageants to win, Lily is cute and adorable and she deserves her own shot at making it big." Lola looks to Lily who is playing with Luna's toy drum.

Gwen smiles and Rita goes over. "That is so sweet of you to do Lola, I'm proud of you. Also, someone called and said they could use someone for the Karate corner photo shoot this afternoon, so once we're done here I want you to get ready before it begins."

"Okay mom." Lola then goes back to going through her old tiaras and then she sees her Pokemon Smoochum wearing her old tiara. Lola chuckles. ""Alright, you can keep that one." Her Smoochum claps hearing that.

Lynn Jr then sees something she hasn't used in a long time. "Oh yeah! My old Stick Hockey Video game!"

Lincoln hears this and sees the game console in her hand. "Huh, didn't know you played video games besides from Gus' Games n' Grub."

"Well, this one was when I was 4 and this Nintendo has never failed me when I played the only game that was on this thing, hockey!" Lynn turns it on but it doesn't respond. "Huh, looks like she's all done for." She then goes over to the box of trash. "Well, you certainly made my first love of hockey all the worthwhile, so long little buddy." She places it into the box.

Lincoln smiles. "Nice one Lynn, also I heard you went to a game yesterday. Was it the Hockey game?"

"Heck yeah it was, The Royal Woods Jellyfish vs the New Jersey Gaba-Ghouls! And we won it like champs!" cheered Lynn, she then trips and lands into a box.

Lincoln goes over and helps her out. "Easy there Lynn-sanity, you said you got a game tomorrow for baseball and I suggest you don't break a leg now."

Lynn gets back up and chuckles. "Yeah, thanks bro." Lincoln and Lynn then go back to searching through some old stuff. Though, Lynn is still worried. '_The day I marked Lincoln with bad luck is coming soon, I don't know what he's gonna do whe he finds out, or how he feels. I gotta be careful and see what everyone else is thinking._' She then spots a box with her old jerseys that she has to toss out. They smell!

Lori and Leni find the shoes they used to wear. "Wow Lori, we were so little when we wore these and they still look so pretty" said Leni.

"I know, but we gotta hand them over to some other kids who might like them." Lori sees some stylish pink shoes and then she looks to Lola who found her old dress. "And I think I know who to give some of these to."

Leni then finds a pic of when they first went to the beach. "So Lori, you totes excited for the big surprise our friends have for us come the day after tomorrow?"

"Literally can't wait, I think it could be a beach thing which is why we all have our bathing suits and beach gear all ready for some sun, sand and summer fun" said Lori. "I also got this message from Bobby that he was able to be the life guard for the Great Lake City pool."

Lincoln goes over. "Oh yeah, Ronnie Anne sent me the same message too and she said that her cousin Carl can't swim so Bobby taught him how to swim, which also resulted in Carl helping Bobby on how to tie his shoes. Is that last part true?"

Lori sighs. "Sadly yeah, I don't know why Bobby doesn't know how to tie his own shoes. He seems so smart when it comes to dealing with the Mercado, but when it comes to small, basic and easy to learn stuff like tying shoe laces he can't seem to do it right and ends up tripping."

Lisa then drags a sack behind her. "Bobby is suffering from his own form of learning. This may also be the result of his parents' divorce. He has some small remnants of having little time spent with his father Arturo that his fun and loving moments of the past have been scattered and tainted, therefore he is only skilled in whatever hard work he can do than the usual normal everyday things, such as tying shoes."

Lori understand that Lisa is right, she also can see that this is why Bobby failed the exam to get into FutureTech University and why he was accepted into Business college, Lori needed to talk to Bobby and whatever his problems are.

Then they hear Neil yelling down stairs and they go down and see the stack of boxes has fallen on him. "A little help?"

They all go over and get the boxes off of him, then they see why they fell. "Huh, so this is where my bowling ball went to" said Lynn Sr.

They all looked to him confused. "You went bowling dad?" asked Luan.

"Back in the 90's, it was the best time of my life" replied Lynn Sr as he recalls some things. "There are a lot of good memories to see in my old things."

"Well, there are some things you have to get rid of as well." Rita shows him the box of colorful ties.

"Aww, do I have to?" said Lynn Sr in frustration, but he sees his wife's stern look. "Okay fine." He takes the box and puts it into the giveaway pile.

They all get back to the attic and continue to clear out the old stuff and bring it down, while Gwen helps Neil back up and decides to help him get the things down as well.

(_FutureTech, Royal Fortress somewhere near Antarctica._)

"So, why are we doing this again? Can someone give me a recap on things, I forgot when I saw this" asked Sergei. Leon and Sergei are both wearing helmets and looking at something big in front of them.

"To see how this contraption we built works, we followed some old stuff that Phineas and Ferb built" said Victor. "Apparently they used this to help Baljeet get Buford off his back from being his personal helper, something about the code of the bullies. I don't know man."

"And why are we doing this shit?!" asked Leon, he just looks at what they're testing.

"You guys are the highest exclusive guys we know to withstand anything destructive and come out alive" replied Jack Cyber. "Also we lost like 25 Boomer clones when we made and tested this thing, but they're just clones that we can always clone back. So with that being said, let's light this candle!"

Leon and Sergei are both standing on a launching pad facing this large invention, with Victor, Jack Cyber and Penny at the controls with some troops watching them. "This is going to hurt, a lot!" said Sergei.

"This is the craziest and stupidest thing we have ever done!" yelled Leon. "Can I bail?"

"Too late." Victor pulls the lever and they're catapulted onto the contraption and go through multiple random stuff that knocks them around and then they land onto the soft mattress and look up in utter shock.

"Looks like it worked and no flaws too" said Penny as she checks the tablet. They then go over and look down onto Leon and Sergei. "Are you two okay?"

Leon and Sergei pant and look around. "What. The. Fuck. Happened?" asked Leon. "Also, I don't think I have the urge to walk right now."

They look to Sergei who chuckles. "Woo! Let's do that shit again bitches!"

"No!" yelled Leon. The others laugh at this.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" they turns around and see Martin land down in his Tech Sector suit. He then looks to the invention and recognizes it. "Isn't that from one of Phineas and Ferb's weird inventions and junk?"

"Yes, yes it is" replied Jack Cyber, he then looks to the tablet. "And it works like a charm, it has no flaws and is looking like a good thing for trapping someone. We could put it into the base in case someone tries to break in and steal something."

Martin looks to them sternly and deactivates his suit. "You guys aren't supposed to test this stuff!" They were all a bit confused by this. "Without me man! Let me see how this works!"

Leon hears this and goes wide eyed. "Oh shit" Sergei smiles. "Oh hell yeah! Let's go again!"

(_Night time. Spellman Estate._)

All of the Spellman's are busy with packing some beach things for the day after tomorrow, they don't know what they're going to do but they know it's a beach thing. If only Jackie, Mandee, Fiona and Miguel would give them some hints on what it is.

Sunset sees her dad in the living room turning off the TV. "Dad."

Neil sees Susnet and her worried looks. "Let me guess, you wanna know if Gyro found any information with the Equestrian artifact you found at the music festival?"

"Yeah, did he at least sent you a message after he went to Equestria?" asked Sunset.

"He did, from what he found out from Star Swirl the Bearded, this Time Twirler was a powerful relic that was kept hidden within the tower he once resided in Canterlot. But after the whole anomaly with Phineas and Ferb and their world, it seems to have been lost and ended up at where you and the Dazzles were. Gyro also said he's going to talk to the two girls who used it to go back, over and over and over again."

Sunset sighs. "Well, they deserve to be given a hard talk to. I am so tired from the whole festival and so are the Dazzles. At least I got to perform my song."

"I'm proud that you held your own along with Adagio, Aria and Sonata and with the help from your friends got that relic out of there and stopped it before things got worse" said Neil. They both walk back up the stairs. "And that song you made kinda got the attention of some people who wanna see you perform live along with the rainbooms here in this country."

"Wait what?" asked Sunset in shock. She then figures it out. "When's the tour dad?"

Neil smiles and he sees her smiling. "Early August, one week with you, the Rainbooms, the Dazzles and with Peter Sharp as the manager and the open road for a heck of a tour. You sure you wanna do this?"

Sunset smiles. "We gotta tell them about this and heck yeah I am so in on this!" She hugs her dad. Neil hugs her back. Looks like Sunset has her own plans for August, which is the last month for summer vacation.

(_Lincoln and Luna's room._)

Lincoln and Luna have finished packing their things for the big beach trip to come, they know it's a beach trip since Luna may have used her demon powers to see what was in Gyro's mind and sure enough they're going to a beach, she only told Lincoln and they're keeping it a secret from the rest of the family.

"You got all the things you need all packed up bro?" asked Luna as she puts her bag onto the nearby chair.

Lincoln zips up his bag. "Heck yeah I do, I don't know what beach we're gonna go but I think I have a small hunch on the dimension." Lincoln looks to their sleeping Pokemon Absol and Loudred.

Luna smiles. "Just like last time, this is going to be so wicked bro." She goes over and hugs Lincoln. "Still no feeling of powers within your soul bro?"

Lincoln then holds his sister's hand and he lets her sit on the bed and he shows her something from his hand. Luna sees some tiny icicles slowly coming from his fingers.

Luna gasps and looks to Lincoln who wasn't looking too happy. "Bro, how did you know of this? When did this happen?"

Lincoln sighs. "Yesterday, after Phineas and Ferb and they're friends left. I went to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up before dinner and Sunset's story of her time at the music festival. I was washing my hands then all of a sudden the water froze and then I saw the ice on my hands and then I knew it was your blood within me triggering the ice powers, through my emotions."

Lincoln looks to his hand and he makes it glow light blue with a cold mist and Luna is shocked to see this, he then closes his eyes and its back to normal and Lincoln looks to his sister with a sad and worried expression. "Lunes, I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I have my own thing with my blaster, Mjolnir and the force and with my dragon and my bike. These powers are new to me, but not to you."

Luna hugs her brother to keep him from being sad. "Bro, remember what I told you and don't worry about it. Let it come to you and it will all make sense and keep calm within. You'll get the hang of this and I'll be there to teach you and keep you're cool in check in case things break down, you have my word baby bro."

Lincoln hugs her back and sheds some tears. "I don't know what else is gonna happen Luna, but I know you're gonna be there to help me. I love you sis."

Luna kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly. "I love you too Lincoln, always."

Lincoln then sees some dark veins on his arm and he sheds more tears, the dark veins then fade back into his skin. Looks like Lincoln is going through some change, change of new powers within.

They then break the hug and Luna wipes away his tears. "Bro, we have to keep this in the dark, when the time is right then we tell the rest of the family. Okay?"

Lincoln nods, then he has an idea. "What about Jordan? We can trust her right?"

Luna thinks about it and she knows Jordan is devoted to Lincoln and also shares concern and understanding. "We can tell her, we can trust her. She's devoted to helping you just as I wanna help you too my baby bro."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Luna once again. "Thanks for having my back sis, and thanks again for saving my life when I was facing my end."

Luna hugs him back and sheds some tears. "That's why I'm your guardian bro, to keep you safe and alive." They knew this was just the start and soon, Lincoln will possibly unlock more than just ice and demonic might! The realms have been hit by the wave of shattering physics, so who knows what will happen next.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Looks like they are all ready for some Rest and Relaxation to wherever they are going and Lincoln is going through some deep stress after he found out he has powers, powers that are similar to his big sister Luna. You all may have also seen there are some scenes and mentioning's from the new episodes of the Loud House: _ On thin ice, Room and Hoard and A Star is Scorned. _ Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/13/20.**


	344. Ch344: Game Stream 39

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 344: _ Game Stream 3.9 _ **

"What is up my players? Sunset Shimmer is back on Shimmer cove and right now I am about to show you all what my dad and the others did while I was away, what they built in Minecraft and what we did earlier when we went to see what they built! So hee you go!"

Leon, Neil and Martin are positioned on top of some chests and are looking to the screen. "Alright, so recently we just got some jobs as construction workers because we are going to build the one thing Gyro does not love and that is a Mister Donut shop so we have all the building materials we need to build it and see what happens" said Leon.

They go to the chests and they see all the things they need to build, different kinds of blocks, armor, tools and other junk for the whole thing.

"We got a lot of good shit, where the heck did some of this even come from?" asked Martin.

"Neil and I have been mining for some raw materials to make this work and you're the guy who knows the blueprints to Mister donuts and technically no one has ever thought about building one, so are you ready for this man?" asked Leon.

"Fuck yeah" said Martin. They laugh at this. "Gyro's going to get fucking pissed at us for making this, but who gives a fuck about his opinion anyway?" They all laugh.

"I also took the privilege of making some useful armor we can wear so we don't get hurt" said Neil, they all put on the armor which are colored yellow, white and blue. "See? See? This is what we should be wearing, since we're construction workers!"

"Wow, this stuff has a lot of protection" said Martin. "And these tools got a lot of silk touch and efficiency too."

"Well the server's been modded" said Leon. "It only makes sense that-" they all hear an explosion, a Creeper class explosion and they all look to the direction where it came from.

They look to the hill side that neighbors Lincoln's quartz and glass house. "Are you okay over there Lincoln?" asked Neil. "What's happening? What's going on Linc?" They don't see him anywhere.

"Lincoln's here?" asked Martin, he then looks to Leon. "Why is he here?"

"He's here and he's mining by the mine shaft at his house" replied Martin. "He tends to mine alone."

They all hear Lincoln yelling. "There's so many Creepers!" They all laugh at this, except for Lincoln.

"There's two more chasing me! Why? How? Where the hell did these guys come from?!" they all laugh hearing this and then they look to Neil who has his diamond sword ready.

"Come on guys, let's bail him out of this mess before it turns bullshit crazy!" They follow Neil with their diamond swords and switch to their diamond armor and have their enchanted shields ready. "We're coming kiddo! Hang on tight and keep running!"

** The Enemies have been Slain! **

And now we're back and they are now laying the foundation of this donut shop. "Okay, so I think this has to be eleven by twelve, we need to make this big if we're to make this fucking happen" said Martin.

"Thank goodness this is modded, I got me some donuts I made back at my place" said Leon. "We can store them all in here and fuck up with Gyro as he gets pissed off."

"Okay, so we need to make the walls yellow" said Martin. "Which is kinda like an iconic color to the shops of all Mister Donuts and of course we need black stained glass windows."

"We should invite the others when the place is down" said Neil. "We should invite Linka, Victor, Gyro and Lincoln, once Sunset gets back because she needs to see this too."

They hear a Creeper Explosion and they see the notification at the bottom of their screens.

** L1nc0ln has been blown up by a Creeper.  **They all laugh at this, and then they all look to Lincoln's house.

"There's no creepers anymore right Lincoln?" asked Neil, they're still laughing.

They see Lincoln come out of his house and goes back to the mine. "Yeah." They all laugh at this. "There's no more creepers anymore, I think I ran into a Creeper dungeon by accident, which explains why they chased me all around and kept spawning everywhere."

"What are you even mining on the server anyway?" asked Martin.

"Diamonds, some useful stuff and pretty much anything for this community" replied Lincoln. "I'm gonna grab my stuff and then log out."

They all laugh and then get back to work. "Well, that happened" said Leon.

** The Enemies have not been Slain! **

They then get to work on the roof of the structure. "Okay, so we just gotta finish this roof and then we can get settled to the inside of this place" said Leon. "Also, where the fuck is Neil at?"

"In the restaurant, I'm adding some lights onto the ceiling" replied Neil. "Also, does Mister Donuts have more than one register?"

"They can have more than one" replied Martin. "The number of registers is either two or three, so I think we should make three and also make the kitchen where the make em. Let's make this an authentic Mister Donuts shop here on this server, make it look better than the other businesses we built here."

"This is going to be so fucking epic guys!" said Leon. "The sign has to be built too, I got some banners in my chest room at my place that we can use."

"What the fuck is Officer Pork Loin number 2 doing here?" asked Neil as he looks out the window.

"Wait what?" Martin and Leon add the last block to the roof and they use the scaffolding to go back down, they get into the shop and they see Neil with the pig from the police station they built and they laugh.

"What is he doing here?" asked Leon as they laugh.

"That's what I wanna know" said Neil. "I thought I leashed him to the desk at the police station!"

"Looks like officer Pork loin wants to help out" said Leon, they all chuckle.

Neil then has a leash and he grabs the pig. "I'll be back guys, I gotta get this hog back to the station and this time he's going in the fucking closet."

"Oh hey! Get to my house, get the white banners and some dye and make the Mister Donut sign man! Double the work with some of us doing something else" said Leon.

"Alright man, let me get this pig back to the station." Neil continues walking and then a Creeper follows him. "Oh shit!" Neil makes a run for it and Leon and Martin just laugh.

"You think Lincoln would've just dealt with that mob spawner and maybe we don't have to deal with the constant creeper pop ups" said Leon. "This is so retarded, we're gonna be attacked through this for sure." They all laugh and luckily Neil evades the Creeper and makes it back to them.

"Let's just get to work man." Martin and Leon then go back to building the insides of the shop and making the rest of the decorations. "Should we add plants in this place or a water fountain?"

(_Skip._)

Leon is adding black concrete for the road, then Martin sees something. "There is a fucking villager inside of our donut shop man." Martin chuckles. "I think he's a wandering trader, I see llamas."

"Wait what? Hang on a minute." Leon finishes the road and he goes over and he sees the Wandering Trader through the windows. "Hey! We ain't open man!"

The Wandering trader looks to them. "Huh." They all laugh.

"I just said to this fucking asshole "we ain't open!" and he turns around and says "Huh" What the fuck man?" Leon goes back inside with his diamond sword. "Get over here fucker." He then slays the wandering trader and the llamas run out of the place.

"What the fuck was that guy even doing anyway?" chuckled Neil. "Jesus Christ this is stupid man."

(_Skip._)

They finished the place and the sign and they look back and they change their settings to realism resolution. "Oh wow! That is beautiful with the sun just shining on it" said Leon.

"I know what you mean dude, this is sick" said Martin.

"The sign looks good, the insides look good and the place is filled with donuts and bam! That's how it's fucking done" said Neil.

"Alright guys, so let's call it quits and come back here when Sunset comes back so we can fuck them up with what we built dudes, sure as hell Gyro ain't gonna like this shit." said Leon.

"I'm gonna go and do something else on this-" Martin is gone vie Creeper Explosion and they laugh. "For fucks sake why?! Where the hell did that bastard even come from?! Fuck it!"

"So, what were you gonna do man?" asked Neil who is snickering. "What the hell? That was so funny!"

"You were gonna go and do your own thing and this son of a bitch walks up and blows the shit out of you." Laughed Leon. "We have to find that mob spawner and get rid of it, come on guys."

(_End._)

Sunset: Okay, so that happened and yes they did get rid of that freaking Creeper Mob Spawner, though I question what Lincoln is even doing on the server, but we'll get to that for next time. Now, now it's time to see what we did earlier when we were all invited to come back to the server. Check it out folks.

(_Recently._)

Leon, Neil and Martin are gathered and in front of them is Lincoln, Linka, Gyro, Victor and Sunset. Luckily, they're facing another direction so they don't see the new Mister Donuts shop.

"Alright, welcome back to the server Sunset you have been gone for a whole week and we hope you enjoyed the music festival" said Leon.

"I did, I did and it was kinda exhausting and now we're back and you wanted to show us something" said Sunset. "So what is it?"

"Is one of our houses going to blow up?" asked Gyro, they all look to him and laugh. "Because that seems to be my job and Luan when she hacks her way in here."

"No, no. No one's house is getting blown up guys" said Neil.

"Thank god, because I spend almost three days making something on this server" said Lincoln. "You didn't see it did you?"

"See what? We didn't even know what the hell you were even doing on this server" said Martin.

"Alright, so on to what we were really doing here" said Leon. "Now we all know Gyro is not a fan of the Mister Donuts right?" They all agreed.

"Well it's an opinion to many but when I say it's not good, then I think it's not good after I tried out one of the donuts in my fridge that was left out for the past five days and I did not want anything to do with that shit" said Gyro in frustration.

"Yeah, I heard about that and I need to know, did you put in your mouth or did you put it in the trash?" asked Linka. "Sounds to me you just didn't give a damn about what it was."

They all start laughing. "This man just put the donut in trash for no reason of eating it at all!" said Leon.

"Is that what he did?" asked Sunset. "I did not know that one, when did that happen?"

"I don't give a shit what any of you guys think" said Gyro. "I just did my own thing and on my own time when I feel like it. So I do not like Mister Donut, why else would I wanna make a Dunkin' Donut and Krispy Kreme, they seem better."

"This isn't about you man, this is about other people opinions on what they like" said Neil.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Lincoln as he laughs. "Are we even gonna go and see what you guys built? Because something tells me we're not gonna like it, or Gyro won't like it."

All of a sudden a Phantom swoops down and it attacks Gyro and the others panic and scatter, except for Linka. "Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?! Why is it attacking me?" Gyro uses his bow and arrow and kills the phantom. "Holy Christ with that fucking thing."

"Scatter!" yelled Lincoln. "There must be more! Who didn't sleep in three days?"

"Oh my god that is scary man!" said Victor as he readies his bow and arrows and his diamond armor ready, the others do the same.

"Oh Jesus! Oh god!" Linka looks around for anymore. "Where did that thing even come from?"

They all start laughing. "See that, that's the famous Mister Donut monster coming to fuck you up for what you said bitch!" said Leon. They all laugh. "Bastard, that's what you get man."

"No, no it was not you retard" said Gyro. "That was a fucking flying phantom, its natural here!"

"Alright! Let's go and show you guys what we made." They all follow Neil and they see the Mister Donut shop, they all laugh and look in awe. Except for Gyro, he does not look happy at all.

"Oh wow!" said Linka. Sunset and Victor just laugh.

"So that's what you guys made while I was here getting killed by Creepers" said Lincoln.

"What the?!" Gyro is shocked. "So you assholes took all this time to make this thing and not tell us what the fuck it is, which is why you mentioned my issue with Mister fucking donut? For fucks sake man!"

"You can't blow it up, you cannot blow it up man" said Victor. "It's now part of the community."

"He's right" laughed Neil. "This is now part of the community and you can't do shit to it." They all laugh, except Gyro and they all head into the shop. "Look into the boxes."

They all go into the chests and they see the different colored donuts. "Oh wow, I'm gonna take the pink ones" said Linka.

"I haven't had one before, so I'm taking the chocolate ones" said Lincoln.

"This is so fucked up, are there green ones here?" asked Victor. "Fuck it, I'm taking the white vanilla donuts instead, they look nice. Are there some with fillings in here? I like those ones."

"There's like 64 of each dang flavor for a lot of us here" said Sunset. "We'll never starve again!"

"I'm getting fucking flash backs now because of you retards" said Gyro as he looks to the three guys who built this shop. "I'm not taking anything, I'd rather go to the Dunkin Donuts from across the street and eat there." They all laugh. Lincoln just leaves their shop and goes elsewhere.

"I just took thirty, my bad" said Link. "Forget it, I'll just take 64 I don't care." They all laugh.

"This is the dumbest thing you guys have ever built" said Gyro. They all laugh.

"Gyro, Gyro. You sound like an angry howler monkey when you get mad" said Neil. Gyro looks to Neil and readies his bow and arrow and Neil logs out and they all laugh.

"Get back here and face me like a man!" yelled Gyro and they all laugh.

Neil does return and he runs from Gyro. "Fuck you retard!" Neil chases him with his enchanted trident. "No! Fuck it! Fuck Mister Donut!" And Gyro has been slain and they all laugh.

"Alright guys, looks like we're done for the day" said Leon. Then Leon stops. "Wait what? What the hell?"

They all go to the center of town and they see something large on the map that looks like someone. "What is that?" asked Linka. "Wait, is that Luna?"

"What the? I do not recall that on the community" said Sunset. "I was just updating the map for the community and then that shows up, what in the hell guys?" They look to Leon, Neil and Martin.

"Did you guys make a statue of Luna here?" asked Gyro.

"No we did not, we just built the Mister Donut and some camp fires around the place" said Martin.

"Someone built it and now it's part of the map, but not within the walls of the community" said Victor.

"It does look like Luna" said Neil. "And it looks like it's outside of town by the giant crater where we blew up some stuff to mine for raw materials."

"Like red stone, should we check this out?" asked Gyro.

"We should check this out and see what the hell we are dealing with" said Leon. Then he notices something else. "Where the fuck did Lincoln go?"

Linka looks to Lincoln's house and sees he's not there. "Something tells me we're gonna see him soon, we should all get going now."

"Alright, let's fly people" said Sunset. They all have their elytra wings ready and they're fireworks and they take off. They pass by Victor's house and Gyro's farmlands and they pass by the village where they had the Pillager raid and then they see it, a giant Luna A. Spellman Statue, she was posing with her Axe in hand. They all laugh and look in awe.

"Oh my fucking god!" said Neil. "It's my daughter!"

"What the fuck? What the fuck is this shit?" said Martin.

"Someone built this, somebody built this on to this server" said Gyro. "And sue as hell none of you could make it, this has to be someone who can make it."

They fly around and look at every inch of the statue and see how well it was built. "The detail on this is amazing!" said Leon. "And look, her eyes are made of black stained glass too! She has to be a house."

"This is like my G1 Optimus Prime house, but it seems bigger!" said Sunset. "Wow! This is so cool!"

"Well, she is my big sister" said Linka. Then she sees something. "And I think I know who built this."

They all look down and they see Lincoln going around two other large platforms and some scaffolding and he looks like he's building some giant blue boots, they look like Luna Frost's boots but made of Blue concrete, they also see another empty lot and some light purple feet are built out of some dyed concrete. Lincoln doesn't seem to notice them.

"I think we shouldn't bother him, also he must've logged out of the server to finish this" said Linka.

"Yeah, come on guys let's leave him be" said Leon. "He'll show us the rest of this next time."

"I think he's making two more house statues of Luna, only one as Luna Frost and the other as Demon Luna" said Martin.

"I guess this makes sense that he would build these, I mean he has been around Luna longer and knows what she looks like" said Victor.

"At least this is way better than the fucking Mister Donuts man!" said Gyro, and they all laugh and fly back to their community. "Fuck you guys and that building you idiots built!"

(_End._)

Sunset: Well, that happened and we had a blast with the whole session. We are bound to go to the Mister Donut they built and do some crazy stuff, also we're not gonna investigate what Lincoln built, seems to personal so we're gonna wait till he's ready to show us. Anyways, thanks for watching guys and I'll see you all on the next Shimmer Cove. Laters.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This was based from the Minecraft session with Wildcat, Bassiclly, Fourzero, Terrorizer, Moosnuckel, JigglyPanda and Vanoss, when they built the Popeye's and Terroriser got mad. It is funny! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/14/20.**


	345. Ch345: Alola and Welcome back!

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 345: Aloha and welcome back! **

(_Royal Fortress, somewhere near Hawaii._)

The sun is rising onto the Royal Fortress and all of its troops and forces are set and ready to start the day as they pass by Honolulu, they hear some sirens indicating there is a car chase in progress and many of the naval forces are also headed to the shipyards of the mainland to keep an eye on things there.

Three Special Ops dropships arrive and they all make their landing onto the platform, also it's like 6 am right now so you can all try and guess what time they had to wake up to get here on time and it sucks!

All dropships make their landing and coming out of the dropships are three families and some friends.

The Spellman's: Neil, Gwen, Lily, Lincoln, Luna, Linka, Leni, Sunset, Timmy, Duchess, Sabrina, Courage, Washington, Victoria and their Kit-tens George, Meadows, Suzie, Eugenie, Sam, Garchomp, Eve (Sylveon), Absol, Loudred, Growlie (Arcanine), Roserade, Leon, Sergei and Loona and their pups Fenrir and Felicia. And following behind them are the two Netherdrakes, Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross.

The Louds: Lynn Sr, Rita, Albert (Pop-pop), Myrtle (Gran-gran), Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Larvesta, Mr. Mime, Tyrogue, Crobat, Toxicroak and Smoochum.

The Sharp's: Peter, Ember, Sam, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Kick, Aggie, Rapidash and Pikachu.

The Rosato's: Jordan, Rick, Jesse, Dominic and Lopunny. And also with them are Carol, Loni and Farfetch'd. So yeah, that's all the people who have arrived.

All the people from the dropships look around and see some people waiting for them. Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny, Dana, Becky, Ellie (Glaceon), Eden (Flareon) and Boomer and also with them are some teenage friends Lori and Leni know. Miguel, Fiona, Jackie, Mandee, Whitney and Teri. Also, Gyro arrives in his raven form and turns to his normal form and with him is Pyrrha.

"Alright Guardian, where are we going to?" asked Lincoln. He then sees Linka leaning onto him and he helps her stay awake. "Easy there sis, don't fall flat."

Luan chuckles. "Good one Linc, and I thought waking early was a bad joke!" They all groan from that pun.

"Alright people, let's calm down now" said Whitney. "Now we know some of you aren't at the best mood in waking up early to get here to beautiful Hawaii at 6 am, but you know how GMT is like in the pacific and over at the good old country of ours."

"You do know Dana and Becky don't have a problem with that since they reside here now right and the rest of us are living in the United States of America and technically it's Hawaii that gets sunrise first while everyone on the freaking superior mainland has to wake up at a time way before 6 even begins" said Sergei, Loona is holding her sleeping pups.

"And to top it all off, we live in Michigan, so technically we're on the North Eastern Sea board and day time doesn't get there faster" said Peter, he then sees all three Dazzles are leaning onto each other. "Half of us are still asleep, well some of us."

"Gunther couldn't tag along, he said he had his own family summer trip" said Kick. "In Norway."

"So, where the hell are we going?" asked Leni. She then sleepily looks to the attire from her friends. "And judging by your outfits, we're probably going somewhere tropical."

Miguel is wearing knee ripped jeans, white polo with a pineapple wearing shades and he has shades on as well and flip flops and Fiona is wearing a pink off shoulder tank top and a floral towel onto her lower half, a sun hat, shades and slippers.

Whitney is wearing a purple bikini and blue shorts, white sunhat, shades and slippers and Teri has a red one-piece swimsuit and a floral towel, yellow sunhat and slippers.

Mandee is wearing a light green shirt and blue mini skirt with her green bathing suit underneath, shades and flip flops and Jackie is also wearing the same thing, only she has her pink bathing suit underneath her white shirt and blue shorts.

Dana and Becky and the rest of the FutureTech guys are still ion their normal clothes.

"So, where the heck are we going dude?" asked Luna, she helps up a sleepy Duchess.

Gyro then looks to Martin. "Everyone follow me." They all follow Martin and head to the Naval Shipyard, and there they see Neil's new yacht. "You recall what happened to your old one from last year?"

They look to Neil. "Dad, what happened to your yacht from last year?" asked Lincoln.

Neil chuckles and Gwen looks to him sternly. "Okay, so I was here on the Royal Fortress and they said it was okay for me to leave the yacht here just in case I might need her, but what I did not see coming was that the ammo cargo fell off the crane and slammed right onto my yacht with me on it and it, blew up."

They're all shocked to hear this. "So, we made him a new one as a sorry gift" said Victor.

They all look to Neil's new Yacht. It looked like one of those new modeled Yachts that can fit more than just one pool, has tons of room and looks sleek and fast enough to outpace a Destroyer ship, its color scheme is dark and light blue and has the image of a Gyarados on the sides.

They all get onboard and look at the large yacht. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Spellman's Sea Serpent" said Neil, they look onto the large deck and the room it has. "But I could only guess this is just our transport right?"

"Yes, yes it is" replied Gyro. "You guys aren't literally going to be staying on this thing, and we can't bring the Royal Fortress because she cannot be allowed onto the tropical waters of our destination. So this will be foe transportation once we reach our landing zone."

They all place their things onto the lower deck and they look out and see a portal opening up and it was the same size of the yacht. "Something tells me I think I know where we're going" said Sunset.

"Literally all too familiar guys" said Lori.

"By the way, how come Bobby isn't coming?" asked Whitney. "I thought he was coming with his familia as well."

"Not quite sure, he said he was busy with his family" replied Lori. Larvesta stands next to Lori.

Gyro is on top of the bridge. "Alright everyone, get ready!" Neil turns the boat on to full power and they take off, but then they feel the vessel buckle and then it moves normally. They all look to the back and see that they ripped off a piece of the Royal fortress port and it's docks, the rope was still attached and snapped off a piece.

Martin and Victor look to Neil sternly. "Sorry guys! I forgot we were still attached!" Leon and Sergei just laugh and so does Luan, best way to start a stupid morning. Spellman brother style, dang why?!

They then pass through the portal with Gyro yelling. "Hello and Alola people!"

"What?!"

"We knew it" replied Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Neil, Gwen, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lisa and Rita. The others did not see that one coming.

(_Pokemon World, Melemele Island, Alola Region._)

The Royal Fortress departs from the portal and they all look to the islands of Alola but they see the island they're headed to. Leni and Lori look to their friends. "You guys planned this?"

Miguel smiles. "Heck yeah we did, though we had to talk to you hooded friend there for access to come here." The two Netherdrakes take to the skies and follow them.

"Happy Summer Vacation guys!" said Mandee and Jackie. Leni goes over and hugs them.

"This was the best idea we had and it sure is looking cool and you're hooded friend there was not easy to negotiate" said Fiona. "But he decided to go with it anyway, thanks cloaked dude."

"My name is Gyro god damn it! I have a name!" yelled Gyro, he then comes down from the roof of the bridge and joins Neil at the bridge. "Dock us by the fishing location and try not to collide with anything,"

"Well ha, ha. Very funny" replied Neil, they then pass by a school of Mantyke and Magikarp in the water and they spot some Wailmer and a Wailord emerging from the waters along with some Gyarados.

"Wow! My first time here!" said Loni. "This is so exciting!"

"My first time too bro" said Linka. "Look at those islands! I've seen them in books, but this is awesome!"

"We are so going to enjoy being here!" said Timmy. He and Poof wave to a flock of Wingull and Peliper.

"I am so going to surf some waves here!" said Kick. Then he recalls from what Luna said. "Or, I could do some tricks with a Sharpedo! Now that is what I call extreme!"

Pop-pop chuckles. "This sure looks different from Hawaii and our world, though the Pokemon make it all too familiar." Myrtle takes a few pics of some of the water Pokemon, since Royal Woods barely has any water Pokemon, or should I say sea based Pokemon.

"It feels so good to be back here!" Lana sniffs the air. "The air smells so clean!"

"I wonder what other surprises are in store for us" said Carol. Farfetch'd sits on her shoulder and looks ahead. Then they see Keyogre from the distance surfacing and then following them. "No way!"

Gyro sees him and waves. "Looks like he's brought company, someone who also wants in on this."

Keyogre then leaps out of the water and over their vessel and in slow motion they all look up to the giant water-type legendary Pokemon and take some pics while Leon and Sergei are saying. "Oh my fucking god!"

Then someone falls off of Keyogre's back, Sunset sees who it is and catches her. "Fluttershy?!" And yes, it was Fluttershy, Pony Fluttershy.

"Hello Sunset Shimmer." Sunset let's Fluttershy down. "Hello everyone." Lana, Lola and Lucy go over and hug her. Fluttershy giggles and hugs them back. "It's good to see all of you here as well you guys."

"What in the name of Celestia are you doing here Fluttershy?" asked Lincoln, they were impressed he said that.

"Well, Twilight said that I could use some vacation time and I thought I could go over and ask for some time in the earth world where Sunset is, but then Gyro said he was planning something else and he told me where we were going and so I accepted coming here" replied Fluttershy.

"My other friends asked if they could tag along, but Gyro said only one pony has to go and they all realized I needed the break and don't worry about my animal friends. Discord said he knows how I treat them and he'll handle it, I think and so I waited by the sea side and then he showed up." Fluttershy points to Keyogre who growls and then dives back into the water. "Thank you Keyogre, though it was scary diving into the water, at least I enjoyed the water Pokemon swimming with us."

Gyro smiles. "True, though I hope Discord does a good job." Truth be told, Gyro left someone else to keep an eye on the animals and not Discord and that someone is Apple White from Ever After High, animals love her.

"So, now I'm here and I'm ready to spend my two days in beautiful Alola" said Fluttershy. "And see the Pokemon I have never seen before, like the Alolan-types."

"She's not wrong, Alolan-type Pokemon cannot live in our world or even in Royal Woods" replied Sunset. "Welcome aboard Fluttershy."

All the Pokemon go to Fluttershy and she enjoys their company, and then Aggie goes to Fluttershy and they interact. Ember smiled seeing this, Aggie's first time meeting a pony.

Neil then calls them from the radio. "_Attention everyone, we are nearing our destination. Hang on tight._"

"Do not crash dude!" yelled Leon. "You pulling out of the docks back home was crazy enough!" The much known fact about this warning, Courage puts on some life jackets and safety gear on himself and Lily. Lily giggles and she hugs Courage as they're both heavily covered and bouncy.

And thankfully they dock in safely without any damage. Everyone sighs in relief. "Alright people, let's get to it then" said Gyro. They all get off the Yacht with their stuff and they see some Taurus and Bouffalant rides and they're pulling a wagon. "We're going back to the same place where we all went to last time, but I was able to get us some more beach houses to stay in as well."

"Woohoo! I wanna ride me a Taurus!" Lana runs over to the large bull. Rita catches up so she doesn't do anything reckless and Kick of course is already on a Bouffalant. They all place their luggage onto the wagons and ride on the bull Pokémon's or the wagons and they ride off.

Though Lincoln brought his Vulture and Linka is riding onto her Arcanine and Jordan is on her Indoraptor and she has to keep an eye on her raptor. They look up and see that Leni and Loni are enjoying riding the Netherdrakes, Linka and Lincoln thought they should ride them for the whole trip.

They all look around the town and see all the food and the sights and different people and some familiar Pokemon, this was a tourist attraction they all won't ever forget. "Man, I have got to bring some of those berries with me!" said Lynn Sr. "I could make something good out of them."

"We are so going to do some heavy duty shopping here" said Whitney. The others also agree.

"The one thing I know we're all going to do afterwards is explore the Pokemon nursery right?" asked Sam. The others also look to the Guardian.

Gyro chuckles. "True, true. Samson Oak is expecting us on the next day, so be ready folks. Also, the boy known as Ash Ketchum isn't on the island anymore, he left back for home. His time here at the Pokemon School on Melemele Island is done. I wonder what he's up to now."

"Were there any weird things happening here on Alola?" asked Leon.

"There was, it involves something called an Ultra-Beast-type Pokemon and from what I heard, it almost fell to complete chaos" replied Gyro. "I don't know much of any information about it, but I intend to find out once I speak to Arceus about it."

They're all confused by this, they have heard about the Pokemon species expanding but they have never heard of an Ultra-Beast. Sounds new and other worldly. But they have to let that aside for they have a Summer Vacation to handle.

Lisa looks to Teri. "And I assume that Darcy is still back at home and is enjoying her two weeks of junior Girl Scout troops?"

"Yes, yes she is" replied Teri. "We are planning to spend some time at Aloha beach when I get back, and when she's done with her Girl Scout Troop thing and don't worry mom is with her."

"At least most of us are hanging out and making this all the worthwhile!" said Dana.

"This place does have some things I can see." Aggie looks around as if she's looking at something, and Ember and Peter know what it is.

"Dead people or dead Pokemon?" asked Peter.

"Pokemon" replied Aggie. "And there a so many of them and all of them seem peaceful and happy they're free." Aggie can see so many Pokemon wandering around, but not in the physical plain.

Unknown to them something with yellow eyes is watching them from the shadows, mostly looking to Agatha and then disappears.

(_Beach Side Houses, south side of Alola._)

They soon arrive to their destination and they look onto he newly built beach house, they were impressive. "Wow! Literally changed it" said Lori.

"Now this looks more like a resort!" said Lola. They all stop and get their stuff off the wagon.

Then Neil notices something. "Are you kidding me?!" They all see a nearby docks by the beach houses which they could've used to out the yacht there instead. "Why?!"

Gyro walks by them and sees it. "Oh yeah, Neil there's a docks here." Neil looks to the Guardian who walks away snickering. "Good prank huh guys?"

"No it was not" replied Lynn Jr. "Not even close." They all go to their respectful Beach houses, the names of the families are all marked onto each beach house. As it turns out Gyro owns these beach houses but they see a fancy one where Gyro stays.

"Now that is just dang right mean of him" said Boomer.

"He is the guardian and after everything we all went through, he needs a vacation more than all of us" said Victor. They all go into the beach house and love the insides of the each one.

Plenty of rooms, large kitchens, more than one bathroom, TV in each room, good view of the beach with all rooms having their own balcony and of course there are pools on the roofs that act as Jacuzzi's. Now this is a beach resort they can handle, even though it's not an actual resort.

(_Later._)

All of them are now on the beach and enjoying everything. Gyro is on a hammock and attached to both ends are Alolan-Exeggutor and yes they are walking around, Gyro had no idea they were not trees.

Neil and Gwen are on some blankets underneath an umbrella and with them is Lily who is making a sand castle. Sergei and Loona neighbor them and they're pups Felicia and Fenrir are also playing with Lily, as well as Washington and Victoria's kit-tens with them.

Lynn Sr and Peter Sharp are making some nice barbequed food for them all to enjoy later, with the help from some of the Pokemon. Dominic and the two Netherdrakes are sun bathing on the sand. Now that feels nice for cold-blooded creatures.

Rita is taking some pictures of Pop-pop and Myrtle who are being buried in the sand by the twins, while Lisa is looking for any signs of a Sandygast in the area, they do not need any of those here.

Timmy, Poof and Courage are having a sand castle building contest, while Duchess and Sabrina have shades on and are relaxing on top of some chilled out Lapras mounts.

Lucy and Aggie are both chatting about what Aggie can see, but Aggie can't help have the feeling that she's being watched by something.

Kick and Lynn Jr are racing each other on Sharpedo mounts. While Linka, Fluttershy, Teri and Whitney surface from exploring the waters with their Mantine mounts.

Lori, Sunset, Miguel, Fiona, Jackie and Mandee are taking some selfies by the beach houses and have no clue a Crawdaunt is photo bombing from behind them. The Dazzles notice this and take a picture and wait for them to turn around and freak out from the large crustaceous Pokemon.

Rick, Jesse and Ember play against Luan, Leon and Dana on Volley ball while Boomer, Jack Cyber, Luan and Penny chat while relaxing on some Snorlax-shaped pool floaties by the shallows with sun glasses on.

Martin and Becky are both reading while relaxing on some beach chairs and Carol and Victor are making out underneath the shade of a tree? What the heck?

Leni and Loni are both applying sun block onto each other while talking and then they start making out. Okay, what the hell is going on here?

Luna and Sam are both relaxing underneath the shade of a palm tree and sharing the headphones to the same MP3 player, though Luna is reading a book that Gyro gave her earlier, she requested it. The book is called. "_ Ancient magic's of the Burning Legion _" Wait what?

Lincoln and Jordan are on another part of the beach and by the shallow waters, both of them sitting by the rocks and letting their feet touch the waters. "This sure is the life huh handsome?"

"Sure is my love" replied Lincoln, he then sees Luna and Sam underneath the tree, and he sees Luna reading a book about demonic magic, he knew it was time to tell Jordan. "Jordan, there's something I need to tell you, it's important and I want you to keep it a secret from the others."

Jordan looks to Lincoln and sees how nervous he is, she then gets the idea what is he going to ask her and they are alone on another part of the beach and she blushes and goes closer to Lincoln. "Lincoln, I don't think I'm ready."

Lincoln is confused hearing this. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by that?"

Jordan then loses her blushes. "Wait, so you're not asking to make love with you?"

Now Lincoln turns bright red and his blood gets warm. "What? No, I …. What? We're too young for that kind of thing my darling, and where the heck did you get that idea from anyway?"

"I had a dream last night" replied Jordan with some slight blushing. "We were 17 and doing it with such passion."

Lincoln turns red, remains silent and has no words for that one. "Okay, so I did not need to hear that, but I wanna tell you something that I told Luna and also showed her." Lincoln then shows Jordan his hand with some blue energy and he makes a small snowflake.

Jordan is shocked by this and looks to Lincoln. "Lincoln, you have your sister's powers?"

Lincoln nods. "Yes, yes I do. Luna and I aren't going to tell the others, yet. I wanna know if you can keep it a secret."

Jordan holds his hand in which the ice energy fades. "I will and I promise that no one else will know, but you can't keep this secret from you're co-commander Lincoln. Linka has to know too."

Lincoln sighs. "I know, I know. I will tell my twin soon, but before all of that I wanna spend some of this moment with you and never to mention what we had talked about earlier as well."

Jordan chuckles and blushes nervously and she leans onto her boyfriend's shoulder and Lincoln puts his arm around her and pulls Jordan closer to him. They both remain like this and look to the waves of the waters and watch as Boomer struggles freeing himself from the vice grip of an Octillery. Wait what?

Looks like their time here just got even better, let the summer fun begin!

**A/N: This is the first day and tomorrow will be the last, sorry if it's short but that's going to be all the time they will have, you guys know what's gonna happen when they reach the Pokémon Nursery. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/14/20 – 6/15/20.**


	346. Ch346 Pokemon and Partners

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 346: Pokémon and Partners. **

(_Shopping district, Melemele Island Alola region._)

All of the guys from the Royal Defenders as well as some of the teens they know have been busy all day with shopping, mostly shopping and also trying the fine delicacies from the island and they are delicious.

"Alright, this island is amazing" said Peter Sharp. "The food, the merchandise and pretty much everything else around the place that could offer so much more!"

"I am so glad I got so much fruit! I'm gonna see what I can with this back at the restaurant!" said Lynn Sr.

"Dude, you almost bought the whole fruit stand at that point" replied Ember, she eats her donut while holding Aggies hand. They're both wearing shades and a sun hats.

They do spot Luan taking some pics of Lana, Lola and Lynn Jr by the giant Pikachu statue and Kick skateboarding by the streets not too far from them and he is chilling it.

"Now, where are the girls and Loni and Miguel at?" asked Sergei. They then spot them. Jordan, Linka, Lori, Leni, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Jackie, Mandee, Fiona, Miguel, Loni and Carol coming out from one of the clothes stores and wearing some of the things they got. "Oh, there they are."

They go over towards them. "So, looks like you all got some new stuff, a lot of new stuff" said Rita. "Was the sale on today?"

"Sure was and we bought so many nice and awesome things to wear for the summer!" said Jackie.

"These outfits have never been seen in Royal Woods!" said Mandee. "We are so going to make things a lot hotter when we get back home."

"I for one love the shades they have and the shoes look so adorbs and stylish too" said Miguel.

"We literally almost bought the whole store" said Lori. They all look to the clothes store they came from and see less clothes on the racks and shelves.

"Wow! You guys weren't kidding" said Lincoln. "Almost the whole freaking store!"

"Holy Chrysler me you all jut made this place look like you all did a mob raid in there" said Martin. "Damn!" They all could barely look away from the almost emptied out clothes store.

"Well, there was a sale and all of the clothes there are so awesome to have and try on" said Loni.

"We could even be inspired to make some new clothes lines that could hit it big in Royal Woods" said Leni. "Though we should give some credit to the store we got it from too."

"I feel like I don't wanna leave this awesome world forever!" said Whitney. "This place is like, literally better than Hawaii or even Monte Carlo or any known beaches from our world, totes love this place."

"We still have to go home guys, and show all of our pals and gals what we got and where we went" said Fiona. "Ms. Carmichael will wanna come here herself for a vacation maybe, this was the best idea we ever had!"

Jordan goes over and hugs Lincoln. "You know, you could've came with us. I could've used your opinion on what I'm wearing, like a judge." Jordan then kisses his cheek.

Lincoln blushes. "That would be nice, but then I'd be surrounded by the other girls who would start wearing some outfits that would make them all beyond the beauty and speechless list. I am a preteen and growing up is a curious and odd situation for me." The teenage girls along with Jordan giggle at that.

"Has anyone seen Dominic?" Jordan looks around, then they see the Indoraptor with her parents riding him. "There you are, what the heck were you guys even doing?" Her parents get down.

"Sorry Jordan, but Dominic wanted to take down a thief and we had to keep an eye on him." replied Jesse as she pets the dinosaurs head.

"He did not rip off the man's arm, but he did land on top of the crook and roar at him" replied Rick. "Then an officer came and took the thief away and thanked our odd Pokemon, they think Dominic is a Pokemon." Some of them chuckle at that and so does the Indoraptor.

"He does show traits of not possible to relating to any known dinosaur species" said Lisa. "That and people from this world of Pokemon have never for once ever heard of the common species of Dinosaur unless you count the ancient Pokemon from the past, which still reside in our town's forests."

"Well, now that we have all that covered. You all wanna head on to the very final destination on our stay here in beautiful Alola?" asked Victor. They all know what he means and they all nod.

Even Fluttershy looks excited. "Oh boy, this is it. Time to see the Pokemon nursery!"

They all get to the Taurus and Bouffalant mounts and wagon. While Lincoln hops onto his Vulture and Linka and Courage ride onto her Netherdrake and Luna and Sam were given permission to ride Lincoln's Netherdrake.

Gyro turns into his raven form and Martin activates his suit. "See you guys there." They then take off to the Pokemon nursery with the others following them, but once again something is following them from the shadow sand is focusing on Aggie, mostly to her.

Aggie looks around. Ember notices this. "Something wrong sweetie?"

Aggie then sighs. "Ever since we got here, there has been something odd going on. Like something has been following me." They all hear this and look around. "Something, not dead but mostly living."

Lincoln hears this and looks around. "Could be a Pokemon, and when you said not dead then it could be either ghost-type or dark-type." He looks to Abe. "You sense anything buddy?"

"Yes, yes I do." Absol looks around to the trees. "We're being followed by a Ghost-Type Pokemon, but it doesn't wanna show itself to us, yet."

"Eyes up people" said Victor. "Whatever is out here with us might come out at any moment, so be on the watchful for it." They all look around for this Ghost-Type Pokemon.

Lynn Sr feels nervous. "Why did it have to be a g-ghost-type? Why not a grass-type?"

"Suck it up man" said Neil. "We've seen worse things than Ghost-Type Pokemon. Right guys? Like what we did in the Philippines, which is even worse than ghosts in Royal Woods." Neil smiles and doesn't seem to be scared, much.

Leon and Sergei remain silent and look to Neil in utter disbelief. They have seen things way worse than Pokemon Ghosts. "W-Why are you bringing that up?" asked Leon.

Some of them chuckle to that and Lucy smiles. Sergei sighs. "This is going to be a long day."

(_Pokemon Nursery._)

They soon make it to their destination and they see Gyro and Martin are already there and are talking to a very familiar face. Principal Samson Oak. "Hello everyone! How "_Meowth_" to meet you all!"

They all get off the wagon and their rides and look to the man confused, well some of them. "What is up with him?" asked Teri.

"That's how he does it" replied Neil. "Samson Oak likes to do some Pokemon impressions as he speaks, it's his own way to describe who he is and how he feels. He likes Pokemon so much."

Luan chuckles. "Talk about getting into character, you don't know what else might happen today or we'd be "_Natu_" get involved with anything Pokemon related!"

Samson Oak chuckles. "Good one, I got that one by a "_Nosepass_" away!" Samson Oak and Luan then laugh together, while everyone just fake laughs. Gyro sees what is happening. '_What the fuck have I done?_'

"Anyway, let's get going now" said Samson. They all follow him into the Pokemon nursery and they look in awe at some Pokemon going around. "Now before we head off to see the Pokemon, let me examine on the conditions of your own Pokemon." They all get ready with their Pokemon for their check-ups.

Samson Oak first checks on Neil's Garchomp which he is impressed at how far he's grown from biting Neil's head as a Gible and now he's a powerful Garchomp after being a Gabite, good times. Boomer and his Voltorb, which blows up from the very sight of the man. "Alright, this one is okay." Samson Oak let's out some smoke from his mouth.

Boomer goes over and take Voltorb away from him. "Sorry about that sir, he's nervous when he sees new people." Voltorb looks away from the man and hides behind Boomer and it ready to blow up, again.

Next is Peter's Rapidash and afterwards is Sam's Pikachu and they are looking quite healthy. He then sees the Eevee Trio who once resided there. Eve (Sylveon), Ellie (Glaceon) and Eden (Flareon) and Samson Oak is happy to see how much they have grown, and he knows some of the Pokemon from the nursery will be happy to see them again.

And soon, one by one he checks on each one. Carol and her Farfetch'd, Lori's Larvesta, Leni's Roserade, Luna's Loudred, Luan's Mr. Mime, Lynn's Tyrogue, Lucy's Crobat, Lana's Toxicroak, Lola's Smoochum, Linka's Arcanine and Jordan's Lopunny. Even Gyro and his ten Litwick, though one of them is now a Lanturn. Wow! When did that happen?

The others just look around the place and Fluttershy sees one Pokemon looking at her from behind the stairs, so she goes over to it. "Hello there."

Back with the others, Samson Oak seemed very happy to see the Pokemon who once resided there and grow up. He then finishes his checkup on Absol. "Well, looks as if all of your Pokemon are "_Happiny_" and looking quite well."

"I honestly can't take you seriously man" said Jack Cyber. Absol then goes back to Lincoln.

"Alright everyone, time to go and see the Pokemon Nursery" said Samson Oak, then he recalls something. "Oh right, Martin and Victor don't you two have Pokemon?"

"Nope" replied Martin and Victor. The others look to them in shock. "What?!"

"We realized we have so much within our hands that we can't be able to be there for our Pokemon companions" said Martin. "That and we don't wanna endanger them with our work place."

"So, we gave them away to some kids who could be their partners, so that part was hard and painful to do" replied Victor. "But it was the right thing, and my Volbeat and Martin's Omanite understand."

They were all happy to see that Martin and Victor let their partners go. Though Carol and Becky felt bad for them, they knew it was the right thing. FutureTech is a lot of work and focus and things are becoming complicated for them to handle. The two main men of the Royal Fortress may be able to handle hanging out with their friends and lovers, but having a Pokemon around is not an easy task to handle, they're busy and they have lots of work to do.

"We all know my Braviary had to fly off to start a family" replied Sergei. "I still visit him though."

"Well, that is nice of you two to do and I'm sure your Pokemon are doing well with their new partners" said Samson Oak. "You're world must be a good place for all the Pokemon to be as happy as a "_Kingler_" in Royal Woods."

"Excuse me." Samson Oak looks down and sees Fluttershy. "Is it okay if Happiny and I were partnered up? She seems really attached to me." They see the small first evolution of Chansey hugging Fluttershy's leg and smiling. This made them all awe at how cute it was.

Samson Oak smiles. "Well, it seems we have our first new Pokemon partners of the day, congratulations Fluttershy. I'm sure you and Happiny will be as "_Doduo_" partners to the end."

This makes Fluttershy happy and she hugs her Pokemon partner, the one good thing about Happiny, they're unbelievable feet of strength.

"Now, let us embark onto the Pokemon nursery everyone!" They all follow Samson Oak and they head to the back and they see all of the small baby Pokemon going around and playing, some of them come out of hiding and are curious at the people who have arrived.

They all look in awe at the many baby and first stage Pokemon. "Oh wow! They are so cute!" said Fiona.

"There are so many of them!" said Loni.

"Look at their adorbs little faces!" said Jackie.

"What the heck are we waiting for? Let's go and see which ones are meant to be our partners!" said Mandee. They all agree and they head off to check out the Pokemon.

The ones going to check out the place are Aggie, Duchess, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Teri, Whitney, The Dazzles and Loni, some of the others just wandered around to look at the place. They weren't looking for a partner, yet.

Kick is still extreme and he's gonna wait for the right time to see which Pokemon is meant for him and if that said Pokemon can handle extreme as he does.

Lisa sees herself in the same shoes as Martin and Victor and seeks no partner and would rather observe everything about the new Pokemon within their world, the new Pokemon from the new region.

Jack Cyber and Penny also do not seek a partner. Jack Cyber is robotic and has more things to deal with like Martin and Victor, Penny on the contrary still has one thing on her mind that has been bugging her for a long, long time. Returning to Remnant.

Lily is technically a baby and Timmy has his own thing to do and that is to enjoy his new life with his family and his fairy god brother. Pop-pop and Gran-gran have their Pokemon friends at the Retirement home, lots of Chansey's and Audino's.

Leon of course has his own reason he seeks no companion with the place. Animals hate him (some animals), but he doesn't know if Pokemon hate him.

Let's see which one found which shall we?

Duchess along with Teri and Whitney wander around near the ponds and then Duchess sees something hiding in the bushes. Duchess sees what it is and smiles. "Hey there." The Ducklet looks away in fear.

Duchess kneels down to it. "Hey now, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." Duchess then holds the little duck Pokemon and she pets its head. The Ducklet calms down and relaxes from her touch and looks to the girl and the little Ducklet sees her as a Swanna, a Swanna he once knew and loved.

Duchess smiles. "Hey there, my name's Duchess. So nice to meet you." The Ducklet quacks and hugs Duchess, Duchess Smiles and hugs him back. "You're okay, I'm here."

Teri and Whitney see this and all they can do is smile and awe at this sight. Then Teri notices. "You got something in your hair Whitney, in fact has your hair been that big?"

Whitney grabs whatever is in her large blonde curly hair and it was a Cottonee and it flies around her with joy. "That little guy likes your hair, kinda like his hair as well. Looks like you got yourself a keeper" said Teri.

Whitney hugs the little flying Pokemon and then chuckles at Teri. "So do you."

Teri looks down and sees the Squirtle hugging her leg. "Well hey there little fella." She pets the Squirtle who seems happy to be around her.

With Fiona, Miguel, Jackie and Mandee. They go through the lovely flowers and tall grass. "You think we'll find something in there?" asked Mandee.

"Only one way to find out!" Jackie then dives into the grass. "Let's do this thing!" They all chuckle and join her in the tall grass, the tall grass is actually new there. Odd.

Mandee goes through the grass and she sees a Pokemon looking at her. "Hey there little Snivy, umm have you seen a girl with jet black hair, tanned with a pink hair band?" The Snivy smiles and uses her vines to help Mandee see through the grass. "Whoa! Thanks, now where the heck is she?" What Mandee doesn't know the Snivy is following her.

Jackie on the other hand is running through the fields of grass and laughing with the cute little bundle of Pokemon aroma therapy joy, Bounsweet. "You are the cutest little Pokemon I have ever seen!" Jackie hugs the Bounsweet and the little grass type Pokemon laughs and spins around with her.

Jackie and Bounsweet fail to see Miguel doing some yoga and meditation stances with a Meditite. "You sire are an expert at this, your techniques are so soothing an flowing through with such ease and my back has never felt so much better." They continue they're different Pokemon yoga moves with some other Pokemon who are trying to copy them.

Fiona on the other hand sees this and chuckles. "This is going to be one heck of a moment when we get back home." She then sees Mandee going to Jackie and then Jackie points to the Snivy that followed Mandee.

Fiona leans onto a tree and an Aipom lands on her head, she smirks. "You okay up there little guy?" The Aipom smiles and jumps off and offers his hand, Fiona giggles and shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Aipom."

Loni goes around with Leni and they see the Dazzles are having a good time with three very familiar and not so different Bird Pokemon. Adagio dances with grace alongside an Oricorio (Baile), Aria is doing some sooth moves with an Oricorio (Sensu) and Sonata is feeling cheerful with her Oricorio (Pom-Pom.).

Leni and Loni smile seeing this. "Looks like they got some partners who seem to match their styles, sorta" said Leni alongside her Roserade.

"Yeah, though if I recall each Oricorio has different types as they change from the nectar they drink" said Loni. They then continue to walk, but then Leni notices something asleep on Loni's head and she giggles and so does Roserade.

"Loni, something cute is on you." Loni looks to Leni confused and he grabs it and sees what it was.

"Oh, hey there little fella? Enjoying your nap on me?" Loni chuckles as he sees the sleepy Rowlet. He then places him back on his head. "There you go little guy, this is going to be so fun to have you around." Leni smiles, looks like Loni has his Pokemon. A sleepy little grass and flying type Owl.

Meanwhile Neil is holding Lily and he sees Garchomp interacting with some old Pokemon friends of his and they are happy to see the once little Gible now a big strong Garchomp. "Looks like he's got some pals to catch up to." Lily giggles seeing this and claps as she plays with Bun-Bun.

Neil looks around. "Now where the heck is your mom anyway?"

Lily then yells. "Momma! Momma!" Neil spots her and is shocked.

Underneath the shade of a tree, Gwen is comforting a sad looking Gothorita and she does her best to talk to her. Neil and Lily go towards them. "Gwen, what's going on here? Is she okay?" Neil sits beside them along with Lily who is curious.

Gwen then looks to Gothorita. "Something tells me this little gal has some troubles, I don't know what but we have to go and ask Samson Oak about her." Neil then hands Lily to Gothita, Gothita sees the baby and holds her, Lily smiles and hugs Gothita and Gothita smiles and hugs the baby.

Neil and Gwen smile seeing this, looks like Gwen may have found her partner.

Sunset, Dana and Becky are letting their Pokemon interact with some old friends. Martin and Leon watch as they enjoy themselves. "So, not looking for a Pokemon then?" asked Martin.

"Sorry man" replied Leon. "But having a Pokemon could spark some issues and sure as hell no Pokemon would wanna be with someone who is cursed as an Aswang, no way in hell man."

"Alright, alright. I was just asking." Martin then looks to Leon's feet and he goes wide eyed and he activates his armor. "Then what about that little guy?"

"What?" Leon looks down and sees this Corgi looking Pokemon and it looks kind happy. "Now what in the name of Berlin are you supposed to be?" The little Corgi then barks and sparks of electricity are visible as it was happy to see Leon for some reason.

Sunset, Dana and Becky see this and they're Pokemon all back up. "Leon, what the heck is that cute little guy?" asked Dana as she sees the cute Corgi looking Pokemon.

But then its sparks get intense. Martin backs up slowly. They all realize what was about to happen and what happens next is going to hurt Leon. A lot. "Oh shit."

Aggie is wandering around and sees little Pokemon within her area and she knows why. She then sees some lightning bolt blasting from the distance and hears Leon screaming, sure as heck that is not the reason why there aren't much Pokemon where Aggie is. Poor Leon.

Aggie then sits on the grass and the Ghost-Type Pokemon appears next to her, and Aggie looks to the ghost looking Pokemon. "Hi, my name is Agatha Prenderghast McLain, but you can call me Aggie."

The ghost-type Pokemon smiles and responds by saying its name. "_Misdreavus._"

Aggie smiles. "It's nice to meet you Misdreavus, you have been following me a lot and I know you do this because you wanna be my partner. Do you?" The Pokemon nods and leans next to her, Aggie smiles and hugs the Ghost-Type. This was the start of a beautiful partnership, Lucy and her Crobat see this and smile.

(_Minutes later._)

Everyone is back and they are happy to have found Pokemon who would be there partners. Duchess and Ducklet, Teri and Squirtle, Whitney and Cottonee, Jackie and Bounsweet, Mandee and Snivy, Miguel and Meditite, Fiona and Aipom, the Dazzles and they're 3 different Oricorio, Loni and his sleepy Rowlet and Gwen and Gothorita. Seems like they all have their Pokemon partners and everyone is proud of them.

Though all of them back away from Leon who isn't looking so happy at all, sorta.

"Excuse me Samson Oak, but I would like to have this Pokemon I don't know about as my partner. It seems it sparked a new life into me." They all see Leon is scorched black and sparks are coming off of him as he holds the little Corgi Pokemon in front of Samson Oak, but he wasn't the only one shocked.

Apparently Sunset, Sylveon, Becky, Flareon and Martin are black and smoking. Looks like his Tech Sector suit needs some adjustments. Yet for some reason Dana and Glaceon are untouched. Why?!

"Oh, looks like you met our latest addition to the nursery" said Samson Oak. "That there is a new Pokemon called a Yamper, it is an electric type Pokemon."

Leon sighs. "You don't say." The Yamper then licks him and barks happily. "Stop it."

"Strange" said Lisa as she looks to this Pokemon. "Could this be from the new region known as Gala Region?"

"Yes it is" replied Samson Oak. "This little guy was brought her a week ago and things have been more "_Manectric_" than ever before!" Luan chuckles at that one.

Leon looks to the Corgi Pokemon known as Yamper. Even though he is burnt from the shock this guy have him, Leon does smile looking at him. "Looks like you're staying with me little buddy."

The Yamper barks and goes to the ground and runs around Leon. Dana and her Glaceon go to the little electric Corgi and see how cute he is. "You are so precious!" said Dana as she squishes and scratches his cheeks which makes him bark and his electric shocks Leon gain and he collapses to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Yamper then goes over to Leon and licks him and he pets the Corgi. "G-Good boy."

Gwen goes over to Samson Oak. "What's up with this little girl?" They all look to the shy Gothorita.

Samson sighs and sees Duchess. "Step forth please Duchess." The swan princess does so with her Ducklet. ""As you two should know, this Ducklet and Gothorita came here together." They then see Ducklet go over and talk to Gothorita and she talks and smiles to him a well. "We found them abandoned in the woods, it seems the Ducklet may have lost his mother and the Gothita was abandoned by her trainer, they became close friends and have stayed together until they came to me after they looked like they got into a fight and when I saw they're injuries."

Gwen and Duchess look to the two Pokemon with worry, then Neil looks to Samson Oak. "How the heck do you know that?"

"Oh, well I met this nice woman who makes paintings and has a Ribombee with her and with her Pokemon partner they can tell what another Pokemon is thinking and she told me what these two have been through" replied Samson Oak. They all felt bad for them.

"And what about this one?" They see Aggie arrive with a Misdreavus.

Samson Oak is confused. "That one …. That Misdreavus isn't even part of thi nursery, where did you find it?" Ember, Sam, Peter, Kick and the Dazzles were shocked to see this Ghost-Type Pokemon.

"Then is it okay if she tags along with me? As my partner?" asked Aggie. She then hugs the Misdreavus.

Samson smiles. "Well of course Aggie, you two seem closer as two "_Luvdisc_" in the sea!"

Aggie was happy to have this Pokemon with her, she then looks to the others. Guys, this is the Ghost-Type Pokemon who's been following us." They all gasp, this was the strange feeling Absol had and now they know why this Pokemon followed them.

Aggie then sees Leon on the ground scorched and with this little dog Pokemon running around him. "What happened to him?"

"Do not ask!" replied Leon.

(_Skip, Afternoon._)

A shame their time in Alola had to end, but they only had to spend like two days and they made the two days all worth it.

All of them have their things ready and are waiting by the docks of the Beach Houses and they all talk about what they're gonna do when they get back home to Royal Woods.

Sergei and Victor help Lynn Sr haul the crates of the fruits and veggies he got. The teens are excited to bring their Pokemon back home and they are excited to see where their partners live too.

Leon is just hugging his Yamper and petting its head. "You are going to be one troublesome little pup, you know that?" then he gets slightly shocked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Dana chuckles. "Maybe it's because he likes you." Just then they all hear the sound of a horn and they see Neil's Yacht has arrived and with him is Gyro.

"Alright everyone, we're headed back home!" said Gyro, he then opens a portal out at sea for them to go though. They all go up on the yacht with their belongings and they make sure they don't forget anything.

Aggie looks to Misdreavus. "You ready to explore my world of the paranormal and yet living?" Misdreavus nods, Aggie and her Ghost-Type Pokemon then head onto the yacht.

Then they set course, back to their earth and home, to Royal Woods Michigan to start a new adventure with their new Pokémon partners.

They all wave goodbye to the island they stayed at, but they fail to notice Lynn Jr looking down in sadness, not sad because they're leaving the island. Because of what tomorrow is, Tyrogue does his best to cheer her up.

But Lynn looks sad still, tomorrow is the day. The day it all began, the day she threatened Lincoln and made him, Bad Luck.

** _Narrator: It seems that things are turning for the better now, our brave heroes and friends from another world are now saying goodbye to Alola and ready to say hello as they go back home to Royal Woods, with more adventures to come with their new Pokemon partners, as the story continues!_ **

To be continued …..

**A/N: What the narrator said guys! LoL! But what will happen next chapter? Let's hope things don't' go bad. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/15/20.**


	347. Ch347: Days that seem okay

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 347: Days that seem okay. **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln wakes up and he sees his sister Luna is putting on her boots next to him. "Morning sis?"

Luna looks to Lincoln, she goes over to him and hugs her brother and then kisses his forehead. "Good morning, baby bro." She hugs him tighter.

Lincoln is confused by this, and so is Absol and Loudred. Lincoln then returns the hug. "Heh, okay sis. You can let go of me now, I think this morning hug is longer than your usual ones."

Luna breaks the hug with her brother and she strokes his white hair and then kisses both his cheeks and then his forehead. "I'll be here for you bro, in fact for this whole day I'm gonna be with ya. I ain't leaving you're side, unless it's to use the bathroom."

Lincoln looks to Absol and Loudred and they have no clue what the heck is going on either, but they can all tell that Luna is feeling emotional about something. Lincoln thinks it might have something to do with the day today.

Lincoln then gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom, while Luna waits outside for him to finish up. Lincoln looks at himself in the mirror and is questioning. '_What the heck is going on today?_'

Lincoln then sees his left hand is glowing blue and forming icicles which he shakes off and fades. Then his right hadn shows a sign he did not see coming, his right hand was now glowing with dark energy and it looked like a claw now.

Lincoln closes his eyes and clams down and his hand turns back to normal. '_Way too close. I gotta be careful otherwise things won't be so peachy._' Lincoln then proceeds to take a shower and then think of what the heck is up with Luna.

(_Hours later._)

Lincoln and Luna come out of their bedroom with Absol and Loudred and they see Ducklet run past them and race down the stairs. "Looks like someone is up and happy to be here" said Luna. They head downstairs and they see Duchess with Sunset and they both are about to head out.

"You guys going somewhere?" asked Lincoln. The Kit-tens run past them.

"Morning bro" replied Sunset. "Duchess and I are planning to go and see the Dazzles, we wanna see how well they're songs and dance moves are if I am to make this summer tour with them on August."

"I'm tagging along to assist, they're gonna need some dance teachings from someone who knows more than just ballet" said Duchess. She then picks up Ducklet. "See you guys later." Duchess and Sunset head out of the house and into Sunset's car and they drive off to the Sharp's house.

Lincoln and Luna head into the kitchen and they see the rest of the family eating breakfast and also done eating breakfast. They see Gothorita and Courage done making pancakes and they place them onto the table, but these pancakes have some sunny-side-up eggs between them, so they're breakfast sandwiches.

Neil is going through some reports from the Royal Fortress and then he sees his two kids. "Hey guys, morning." Garchomp walks by Neil and yawns.

"Morning pops" said Luna. She looks around. "Where are the others?"

Leni swallows her pancakes. "Linka is at the back checking on the Netherdrakes and Timmy is getting ready to hang out with Kick and Gunther today, something about para-gliding over the dump, I don't know what that one is about."

"What about you Leni?" asked Lincoln. "Any plans you got today? Anything to do with Loni?"

"Pretty much, Loni and I are going to the mall to see how Jackie, Mandee, Miguel, Fiona, Teri and Whitney are doing with their Pokémon partners with them" replied Leni. "Plus, after work we're going to have a sleep over here afterwards with Linka in for the ride so we can look at some fashion designs we're planning for the summer."

Neil sips his coffee. "Just try not to make much noise Leni, also Linka said that Courage is planning to teach Gothorita on how to make a pizza and heck I am joining in."

That one they can all agree on. "Awesome." Lincoln and Luna sit down and they eat their breakfast, Lincoln sees Lily is eating her food on her high chair. She may be 3, but she still isn't ready to leave the high chair. Lincoln kisses her cheek. "Good morning little sis."

Lily smiles. "Mowning Winky." This makes them all chuckle at how cute her words are and how she's learning pretty well. Gothorita hands Lily her bottle of water and kisses her cheek.

Luna notices Gwen going through a list. "Something on your mind mom?" She eats her breakfast special and Loudred eats his Pokemon food with pancakes.

Gwen sighs. "Well, something I gotta tell you guys is my plan on making the upcoming Total Drama Reunion, after the last crazy one we had in November that almost got us all into the same nightmarish contest. You're father and I are going to be the hosts to the reunion. We have the venue, the supplies and all the food in case Owen goes overboard."

"The only issue is when" said Neil. "We need to know the date for the reunion, so we can apply them to the invites and see how well it goes. Though we are getting support from the guy from the Ridonculous Race, Don."

"Wow. If you guys need some help, then we can provide" said Lincoln. "We know that the cast from the many crazy trials are going to be a bit whacky and sure as heck we wanna make sure nothing else happens."

Luna smiles and looks to her parents. "Lincoln's right, we wanna be part of it and help keep them from doing something stupid, like that weirdo wannabee villain Max."

"And those wizard wannabee dorks Leonard and …… I forgot his female friend, but you guys know what I mean" said Leni. She then gets up and puts her plate into the sink.

Neil and Gwen think about it. They both look to each other and smile and then they look to their kids. "Alright then, I guess we got the crew to help keep things in line, but we still need a date on when" said Gwen.

Linka comes in after hearing what they said and with her is her Pokemon partner Arcanine. "How about tomorrow? Doesn't seem like anyone has any plans for Saturday."

They all think about it. "That's not a bad idea" said Neil. "We can make it happen and make it all go smooth, so we got a date and we have all we need!"

Gwen gets up and she puts her empty plates and mug into the sink. "Okay, so I will be going to the family den to start making the invites onto my laptop." Gwen kisses Neil and then kisses her kids on their cheeks and hugs Gothorita and she heads out of the dining room. "See you guys later."

Lincoln then looks to Linka. "Anything to do today sis?"

"Well, Jordan and I along with Jenny were gonna go shopping and also tell Jenny what we did yesterday too, and soon we might hang out with Leni and her friends too" replied Linka as she places her plate into the sink. She ate breakfast next to the Netherdrakes.

"Cool, I hope you and my girlfriend have fun today" replied Lincoln. "Oh, and with Jenny as well."

"By the way, are you guys planning to hang out with Ronnie Anne and Sid next time?" asked Leni.

"Soon" replied Linka. "We heard that they had some issues with Carl not being able to swim and the problem with having no AC until at their apartment."

Neil scoffs. "Leave it to Hector in not using their cash to get an AC unit, but AC units are becoming expensive this season. From what I read from the news, it is going to be a hot day today and I am ready for it all the way." Neil puts on some sun glasses and so does Garchomp.

(_Cue theme song – We don't get Fooled again by the Who_)

All of them look around to where the song came from and just see Neil pick up Lily who finished eating. "Time for a bath little lady." Lily giggles and cheers. "Water. Water!"

Neil smiles. "At least that's one word you can get right." He then leaves the kitchen carrying Lily and he brings her upstairs. Leni and Linka say good bye to Lincoln and Luna and with their Pokémon Roserade and Arcanine they had out of the house and to Leni's car.

Courage then puts his apron away and he guides Gothorita to the rest of the house to show her more of the ropes to learn when it comes to assisting with household things, it seems Gothorita can understand Courage. Must be suing her psychic powers to read his thoughts and know what he's saying.

Lincoln and Luna continue to eat, Lincoln wants to know what's going on with his sister so he stops eating and has an idea. "Hey Luna, how about you and me go to the park today? Just you and me, I mean we haven't done our usual big sis and little bro bonding time ever since the whole realms equilibrium issue and I wanna spend some time with you sis."

Luna smiles and she kisses his forehead. "Sure thing bro, that sounds like an awesome idea. Sam is busy helping Aggie train her Misdreavus. Maybe next time we can see how well trained and truly battle born she is with her Ghost-Type Pokemon." Loudred seemed excited hearing this.

Lincoln then looks to his partner Absol. "You wanna join us buddy?"

Absol smiles. "As much fun as it could be to join you and you're sister. I think Loudred and myself will remain here and do some sparring alongside Garchomp. Since there are new Pokemon who are partnered with some of your friends, we wanna be prepared and who knows maybe Loudred will evolve." They all look to Loudred who was even more excited.

Luna chuckles. "Okay dudes, you guys make your skills ready and we'll be sure to keep track and make those moves count."

Lincoln and Luna continue to eat, then Lincoln remembers something. "I wonder how Leon is doing."

(_Spellman Hell Mansion._)

Sergei is in the backyard along with Loona and her pups Fenrir and Felicia, they are enjoying some outdoor breakfast and Dana is also there reading a magazine.

Sergei then smiles. "5, 4, 3, 2 and 1." Dana and Loona and her pups are confused. "Why are you counting?" asked Loona.

Then they hear the sound of an explosion and the window from Leon's room shoots out a bolt of lightning and they hear Leon screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fuck!"

They then see Leon come out of the house and he has his Corgi Electric-Type Pokemon Yamper barking and running around him. They then see Leon is scorched and has some sparks coming from his head. "Ouch! This hurts, so much!" He coughs and some sparks come out.

Dana sees the little dog and whistles to him. "Come here little buddy, come on boy." Tamper backs happily and runs to Dana and then licks her. Dana giggles. 'Good boy, you are so adorable." Then Yamper plays with Glaceon at the backyard.

Sergei stands next to Leon and uses his anchor to absorb the remaining electricity on his brother's hair. "This is going to become a normal thing for you every morning now bro, sucks to be you comrade." Loona snickers and so does her pups, they find this amusing.

Leon sighs in annoyance. "Oh shut the fuck up Russian."

Loona then let's her pups onto the grass and Yamper plays with them, odd that Yamper seems to be happy to be around everyone he deems friends, but when it comes to Leon he unleashed a lot of electricity and from what Martin found out from Samson Oak. Yamper is happy to be around Leon, like really happy.

Leon then heads back into the house. "I am going to take a shower, this is going to be a long day for me." Dana smirks and follows Leon, he needs some cheering up.

Sergei sits next to Loona. "So, you wanna be there for the big Total Drama Reunion Neil and Gwen are going to host?" He then sips his coffee and eats a bagel.

"Heck yeah I am, they're gonna need some help to control those freaks they call friends" replied Loona as she places her phone down. "Okay so some of them are their friends the others are just total freaks."

Sergei smirks. "Though, I found out that one of them is actually cousins with Gwen."

Loona looks to her husband. "Which ones? The disturbing Goth's from the Ridonculous Race?"

Sergei smiles. "You'll have to wait until we have the reunion, and everyone will have their minds fucking blown." Then he gets a message from Neil. "Oh, so they're gonna do it tomorrow then."

(_The Loud House._)

Lori comes out of her room and she is dressed for the day, she then sees her sister Lynn Jr waiting by the stairs and she sits next to her. "You okay Lynn?" But Lynn doesn't respond. Lori sighs, for she knows the reason why she's acting like this. "Does it have to do with the today?"

Lynn Jr sighs. "Yeah, this is the very same day bit all began. The day Lincoln wanted some time to himself and I threatened him with my baseball bat, dragged him to my softball game and called him … Bad Luck."

Lori pulls Lynn in for a hug. "Lynn, none of us are holding it against you. Sure some of the siblings aren't happy with the date of today, but we're also uneasy and not feeling well with this whole mess that started last year, same with mom and dad. Don't push yourself Lynn, we're all to blame as well."

They break the hug and Lynn looks to her eldest sister with a few tears. "What do you mean Lori? You weren't the one who threatened him you know."

Lori sighs and wipes away some tears from Lynn's face. "True, but what would've happened if it wasn't you who he ran into on that day? What if it was Lola? Or Lisa? Or … Me? Some of us would bring up the whole Family supports each other things and also guilt trip him into going and also end up hurting him in the process. Things can happen, and things can be shit and unpredictable, you see what I mean?"

Lynn looks down and sighs. "I see now sis and I also understand, but the one thing I wanna know. How does Lincoln feel about this day? How is he dealing knowing this was the very same day when our big and happy family was separated for good?"

Lori knows that she wants to look for some closure, then she recalls something. "Lynn, how about we go to the park? Luna and Lincoln are gonna be there too. Maybe you can get some alone time and talk to the little bro and I'll be there to keep Luna out of it so you can chat with Lincoln."

Lynn looks to Lori and smiles. "I … I'd like that. Thanks Lori." Lynn then hugs Lori and she hugs her back.

"Anytime sis, anytime." they then break from the hug and they head out of the house and into Veronica and they drive off to Ketcham Park, to go and talk to Lincoln.

What they did not know, is that the other sisters were listening in on them and they all feel kinda bad for Lynn. "Perhaps we've been too hard on Lynn and we're making things beyond stressful" said Lisa.

"She seems to feel bad after all that has happened" said Lana. Lola also agrees with her twin.

"We should do something nice for her" said Luan. "Something to make her feel better."

Lucy has an idea. "A small sister party, just us and Lynn tonight." they all nod in agreement and they head off to make this plan work.

(_Ketcham Park._)

A lot of kids and families are enjoying their time at the park along with some Pokemon and of course the Faunus population and it seems Mayor Davis is planning on something for the park when July hits.

Lincoln and Luna arrive to the park and they both get off their rides and head into the place, they can see some familiar faces. From Sully, Mazzy, Chunk, Carol and Victor are also there, but the one person they were glad to see and also surprised to see was none other than Dr. Bruce Banner (_Movie Hulk._)

Bruce is there just enjoying the scenery of this peaceful world while also eating a large bowl of ice-cream, it is a warm day today.

Lincoln and Luna take their time strolling down the path and looking to all of the happy faces around the place. "Wow, this day seems kinda nice even though dad said it was gonna be a hot one" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, but even if it is gonna be hot you and me got the traits to stay cool right bro." Luna pulls Lincoln close to her as they walk.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah." Then he asks his sister. "Luna, is there something wrong with you today?"

Luna looks to her brother. "What do you mean Linc? Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just trying to spend some time with my baby bro, that's all."

But Lincoln doubts his sister's words. "There's more to this, I know it, or better yet I can feel it within you. Like the blood within me can feel what you're feeling, and what you're feeling is some emotional distress."

Luna sighs, she knows he has to know. Bur before she tells him what's wrong, they both meet up with two very familiar faces. "Hey guys." It was Lori and Lynn Loud Jr.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Got a message from your dad that you two were going to be at the park" said Lori. "It is protocol to know where the Co-Commanders are whenever we need them for something urgent."

Lincoln and Luna chuckle. "True to that dude, so what's the issue here?" asked Luna.

Lynn looks down nervously and then looks to Lincoln. "I wanna speak to you bro, alone. If that's okay with Luna? If not then I totally understand."

Luna can tell Lynn is conflicted and she knows why. "Lori and I will be by those benches, you and Linc should have some one-on-one talk."

Lynn looks to Luna and she sees the smile from her, Lynn can also tell Luna is feeling the same thing as she does. While Lynn sees this day as the day she made her family broken, Luna sees this as the day she failed to keep her brother safe and completely forgot her role as his legal Guardian.

"Thanks Lunes." Lynn and Lincoln walk off to sit underneath a nearby tree, while Lori and Luna go over to a bench, relax and watch over Lincoln and Lynn, they know this is what Lynn needs. A nice talk.

Lincoln is confused by this. "Lynn, what the heck is going on? First Luna is acting emotional and now you're acting up as well, what the heck do you wanna talk about anyway?"

Lynn looks to Lincoln with sadness. "Do you know what day it is bro?'

Lincoln then thinks. "June 26, Friday. Why? What does that have to do with …" Then he stops and realizes. "Oh, Oh! That's it, so this is what's been making Luna act up? That's the big problem? Huh, I thought something bad was gonna happen."

Lynn looks to Lincoln with worry. "Lincoln, this is the day that happened last year, the very same day I made the words that burned the family apart and made us into two different kinds of people. Aren't you, upset?"

Lincoln sighs. "I guess I am a bit upset now that I know what day it is and what the occasion is as well. But I try not to think about the wrong doings of our pasts and try to look ahead of things for the future."

Lynn is shocked, but then she smiles. "So, you're not upset at all bro? Not even a little?"

Lincoln looks to Lynn and he hugs her, this stuns her but she returns the hug. "Lynn, don't go blaming yourself for what happened. You weren't the only one who made it all conflict into the life we have now. I had my part, so did Luna. I think Leni knows, but she understands the same thing as I do and so does Linka, she has been through this as well."

"So, even though it's going to be next year, or the year after that and it's the day it all made clear and happen. Let's not look to that and just treat it as a normal day we can just go by. We have our own paths now Lynn and I don't hate you or the others, I really don't. Perhaps it'll be all better when we all have this talk again on the one year anniversary of the day I became a Spellman, okay?"

They then break the hug and look to each other. Lynn smiles and wipes away some of her tears. "Okay Lincoln, okay bro."

Lincoln and Lynn sit back and enjoy seeing the kids in the park have fun, like old times. "Thanks for letting me talk to you and for helping me understand Linc, I love you bro."

Lincoln smiles. "No problem Lynn, I love you too. Sis."

Luna and Lori smile seeing this and shed some tears, they were touched at this scene between two former siblings, and they looked like they were still siblings. Even though they are from different families, deep down the memories of their fun times of old still remain, always.

(_Night Time, Spellman Estate._)

The whole place seems quiet, well Leni and Linka's room isn't quite since they both are having a sleepover with their friends. Inside of their room is Leni, Linka, Loni, Jordan, Jenny, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Whitney and Teri and all of them are having some fun friend's time.

They did get some pizza thanks to Courage, Gothorita and Neil, as for the pink dog. He is fast asleep in Lily's room keeping an eye on her and Gothorita is also fast asleep on the rocking chair with a blanket over her. She wants to help keep an eye on the 3 year old child of the Spellman's.

As for Neil, he and Gwen are busy sending the invites to the cast of the Total Drama shows. They had a big day tomorrow after all, though Neil fails to see his wife calling someone.

Gwen is calling someone, who she calls cousin and she can't wait to see her at the Total Drama Reunion. She never got the chance to show her to her husband and family. Wait, Gwen has a cousin? From the Total Drama Shows? Who?!

Everything seems peaceful, well almost.

(_Lincoln and Luna's room._)

Luna is shocked at what she sees. Lincoln shows her that his hand can turn into a black and blue veined hand with red claws, Lincoln seems less pleased about this. He then calms down and it fades.

"Luna, I know I should be upset about today, and I know you'd be too. But, this day is not making me upset at all." Lincoln sheds some tears. "What am I gonna do now sis?"

Luna pulls her brother to her and hugs him tightly, Lincoln returns he hug and cries onto Luna's shirt. "Shh, it's okay Lincoln. It's gonna be okay, I'm here now. Don't worry bro, I'll help you with that, you don't have to be scared."

Lincoln continues to cry and Luna rocks back and forth and hums a tune to calm her crying brother.

What they don't know, Linka and Jordan see this through the door. They then close it and look to each other. "So, my twin has powers and he's upset?"

"Seems so, he's not used to this and I think he might be afraid he could hurt someone" replied Jordan. "Linc is skilled and strong willed, but having powers like those aren't going to make it easy. We just gotta be there for him, along with Luna who will do her part to teach him how to control his new powers."

Linka feels conflicted that her twin is going through pain and misery with the powers from Luna. Luna gave her blood to save him, when she couldn't. Linka's blood was not like Lincoln's, which a problem became for all of them. "Alright, as long as we keep this to ourselves and be there for him."

Jordan nods and they both head back to the room to hang out with the others.

Back with Lincoln and Luna, Luna notices Lincoln had stopped crying. Luna notices that all of his tears and emotions have caused him to pass out.

'_He's only 12 and growing up. He's not as durable as me and could spend a lot of his energy to use these powers. I need to know if Master Hollow could teach us how to hone in some reserve energy so we don't get exhausted from using the force, this could help Lincoln with his newly found ice and demon powers._'

Luna then carries her brother over to the bed and she lays him down and tucks him in. Luna lays next to him and she looks to her brother's sleeping form, she then holds onto his hand and closes her eyes and whispers.

"Whatever happens Lincoln, I got your back and I'm not leaving you to do this alone. We share blood now, we share a bond and powers. I'll be there for you, always." Luna then closes her eyes and she drifts off to sleep.

Lincoln then intertwines his fingers with Luna's and they're hands glow blue with ice and have black veins with red claws, and some energy forms between the two sleeping siblings. A pact has been made, a pact to their sibling bond and blood and it is getting stronger.

To be continued …..

**A/N: The day has been made and it seems we got some plans for next chapter. Lynn has found some closure but has to await the real big talk on the day the court made them who they are and it looks like Lincoln and Luna's bond is forged not through their sibling love, but through their blood. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/16/20.**


	348. Ch348: Total! Drama! Reunion!

** Spells and Louds **

**I would like to thank my sister into helping me make this.**

**Chapter 348: Total! Drama! Reunion! **

(_Royal Woods Grand Stadium._)

The stage is set, and everything seems to be in proper order for the big reunion day of the cast from the wretched evil show Total Drama, only without that maniacal host Chris McLain.

Right now Sergei and Peter Sharp walk towards the table of food, they set up a makeshift kitchen like that from Master Chef, and with the help from the service droids they place all the food they made onto the table. But the two men are not alone, helping them as well is Rosa Casagrande.

Neil goes over and sees the food. "Wow! Now this is impressive!" The food is many and a good reason to why it has to be many. Fried Chicke, Chicken Soup, Chicken dumplings, vegetable salad, baked macaroni, macaroni and cheese, hotdogs, burgers, fries, ribs, steaks, spaghetti, noodles, friend and buttered shrimp, tamales, burritos, tacos, Shawarma, salmon, pizza, ice-cream, donuts, cannolis, potato chips, bacon, chocolate and cheese fountains, meatball subs and sandwiches, five different pies, cakes and cupcakes and of course they made some exotic meals straight from Neil's home country of the Philippines.

Neil goes by and smells the food. "Yes sir, you guys have done it again and this will make the reunion look for of a buffet."

"We do our best and make it all possible and I'm just glad to experiment with my tamales and some very interesting ingredients" said Rosa. She then goes back to the make shift kitchen to check on the waffles.

"Let's just hope we got enough food so Owen won't eat all of it" said Peter. "Do we even have a backup plan when he goes overboard?"

"We do" replied Neil. "I made contact with one of the old members of the Total Drama staff, or better yet Gwen was able to call him."

"Whos the chef?" asked Sergei. Neil hands Sergei and Peter the file of the chef who will come to hold off Owen and they go wide eyed. "You invited Chef Hatchet."

"The very same Hatchet who has been around since Total Drama Island and he is bringing in tons of food, enough to keep Owen on hold. Let's hope it does the job" said Neil.

"What, did he bring his spicy spaghetti cannon?" asked Peter. Peter and Sergei laugh but then they see the normal look on Neil's face. "Oh hell no. That man is bringing in his spicy spaghetti cannon?! The one the launches Spaghetti in a can projectiles?!"

"Yeah, so get ready for dinner to be served, in your faces." Neil walks off and chuckles as he goes through the rest of the place. Sergei and Peter don't know whether to be scared or excited. Chef Hatchet is an iconic man who delivers most of the hurt onto the contestants, through his way of cooking and training. He is either awesome or scary.

Neil then looks to all the decorations and he sees it's all prepped and ready, he even sees the large banner that says. "** _Welcome to the Total! Drama! Reunion!_ **" Neil smiles and then he goes over to his wife. "Gwen, all the food is stocked and ready, we just gotta be careful for when your old pal Owen shows up."

Gwen goes through her list. "Good, also Chef Hatchet is inbound and will be here shortly. We have the music setup and DJ Pon-3 is here once again alongside Melody Piper, we have the bathroom stalls ready for any of them who might be going through such as Owen. We also made the bathroom stalls look like the ones we used back on the island."

"And lastly the whole place is secured and security it tight and locked and loaded. The rest of the teams are around the whole stadium and we got troops on the outside, the troops are FutureTech Peacekeepers, Terran Marines and White Fang enforcers and we have the big surprise waiting for when it's time to end thi reunion. Now all we have to do is await the dropships with our guests."

Neil and Gwen look around the place. "This is the best idea you have ever had" said Gwen. "To use this stadium as the one place so we can have this reunion, all of us. From Total Drama and the Ridonculous Race, it's gonna be one epic ride for sure."

Neil and Gwen then see the two Netherdrakes in the sky. "Looks like the twins got something."

They then hear the voice of Linka through the communicator. "_Dropships inbound_!"

Neil and Gwen are shocked to hear this. "Already?" Gwen and Neil then use their binoculars and they see the dropships at the distance. "Huh, looks like they're all inbound and escorted." They spot Martin in his Tech Sector Suit escorting the convoy, they do see a dropship lagging behind.

"You wanna guess Owen is in that one?" asked Neil. They then lower their binoculars. "And he's' probably with his buddy Noah and alongside them are Emma, her sister Kitty and of course the one girl who loves Owen, Izzy."

Gwen chuckles. "You're not wrong, but I am looking forward to you and the kids meeting my cousin."

Neil sighs. "Oh yeah, the cousin you didn't tell me about in like, ever. Mind giving me a hint?"

Gwen chuckles. "Nope, I'm gonna let you and the others guess instead." They then hear groaning and complaining from the others on the communicator. "Looks like the kids heard us."

**Luna**: "_So we're supposed to guess through the crowds of all the peeps in this place?_"

**Duchess**: "_I'd really like to know who our other so-called auntie is, she could be a nice person._"

**Leni**: "_This is gonna be like one of those guessing games, or that book called "Where's Waldo?_"

**Sunset**: "_We are going to make this one heck of a challenge, like a video game. A VR video game._"

**Lincoln**: "_What are the odds the cousin is one of the members of the Total Drama Pahkitew cast?_"

**Linka**: "_Some part of me thinks it's that wicked Goth from Ridonculous Race, Crimson. She seems Goth, well overdosed with Goth._"

**Timmy**: "_Don't you recall that she was a bit off with her words when mom met her and her boyfriend Ennui? Sure as heck they are not related and I don't think mom is related to that blonde spiritual girl Dawn."_

**Leon**: "_This is gonna be one reunion we will never forget, also this seems more like a family reunion than a Total Drama Reunion. We got all the pals and gals from Gwen who are her closest friends and she also calls them family and then there's the cousin she never told us about, I don't think we even asked her brother or mom about it or her uncle Stone Cold._"

Gwen smirks. "Guys, my cousin is not related to Stone Cold Steve Austin. Her dad is the cousin of my dad, so just calm down okay?" They all remain silent and give her the nod and okay.

Then the first Dropship lands, and coming out are some pals and gals Gwen is closest to. Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Cameron, Cody, Sierra, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Zoe, Mike, DJ, B and Dawn, oh and Brody, MacArthur and Sanders are there too, dang.

"Looks like the gang is all here!" said Geoff. "Dudes, this place is awesome!"

"I know bro!" said Brody. "This is going to be one sick and wicked Reunion Party man!" The two surfer duds high five each other. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"You coul really make a big performance here" said Cameron. "This is my first time in the town where all the strange and phenomenal things happen!"

"This place looks like sports have been played here!" said Tyler. "I mean, look at this grass dude!"

"Is that a makeshift kitchen?!" asked DJ. He looks to Neil. "Can I help out in cooking? I make a very nice casserole!"

Neil smiles. "Go right ahead DJ. Rosa, Peter and Sergei are making more food for when the others arrive and we could use some more special skilled cooking help and we got all the ingredients that you could use., go nuts man. But not literally." DJ squeals and he goes over to the makeshift kitchen and helps out.

"This place feels as if so much spirit was used within this stadium and it feels calm and soothing with no crowds of people yelling, though there will be a crowd soon and then again on Friday" replied Dawn. B takes some selfies around the place and with some of the others.

Beth, Leshawna and Bridgette go over and they hug Gwen. "Girl, it is so good to see you and still looking fresh and all the rage!" said Leshawna.

"You are the best known person from the show to have progressed this far, you guys are literally famous around the planet" said Beth.

"We heard about the many times you have been across the stars and even though we don't stay in touch much, it is so cool to hear about you on the news, what the heck is your hero name again?" asked Bridgette.

Gwen smiles and smirks. "Shade Archer and it's nice to see you girls as well. Feels like old times."

"Cool name and congrats with the whole new look to and your anniversary with Neil, sure wish we got you guys something" said Cody.

"Nothing to it Cody, what matters is that all my friends are here and some people I know and love, at least we got more company coming in" replied Gwen.

"I got my camera and a video camera and five more, just in case I lose one of them and I can't be able to take the pictures and footage again" said Sierra.

"Classic Sierra and her preparedness, seems like old times already" said Lindsay. "By the way, where are the others?"

Then MacArthur goes to Neil, again. "Sir! Permission to help secure the perimeter? We need to make this reunion less uncomfortable and more into the party zone?"

Neil sighs. "Shit, why did you have to be here? Officer, we are fully secured with FutureTech, the Terrans and the Whitefang. As of now you're not a cop and neither is your partner, so I suggest you stand down now."

Sanders goes over and stops her partner. "Sorry about that Neil, she's planning on getting a promotion after being removed from patrol officer duty and now like me she's in the front line since I am the sergeant."

Neil smiles and salutes to Sanders. "Well, it is an honor to meet you Sgt. Sanders, what sate are you Sgt. in?"

Sanders salutes back. "Miami Florida, that's where my grandparents used to live, so why not defend the place where they made me who I am and were my inspiration. My granddad was a cop, a dang good cop."

Neil smiles and shakes hands with her. "Keep you rookie in line and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. We got heavy duty security for the big reunion party tonight and MacArthur seems to be more of pulling a Brody than pulling a Gen. Douglas McArthur."

"I will sir, you have my word as a proud member of law enforcement" replied Sanders. She then drags her partner away from Neil. "Come on, MacArthur, let's not annoy the guy who helps defend the realms."

They then spot more dropships coming in. "Look alive folks, we got company" said Neil.

The dropships land and they open up and they see the rest of the cast from Total Drama and Ridonculous Race.

Lightning, Scott, Eva, Joe, Sam and Dakota-zoid, Katie and Sadie, Justin, Jo, Brick, Heather and Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Trent, Stacy, Anne Maria, Ella, Dave, Samey, Sky, Jasmine and Shawn, Beardo, Max, Scarlet, Rodney, Sugar, Trevor, Leonard and Tammy, Dwayne and Dwayne Jr (Junior), Jocques and Josee, Carrie and Devin, Taylor and Kelly, Rock and Spud, Stephanie and Ryan, Crimson and Ennui, Tom and Jen, Mickey and Jay, Laurie and Miles, Ellody and Mary, Gerry and Peter, Lorenzo and Chet. Also with them is former host of the Ridonculous Race Don, and behind him is chef Hatchet.

"Wow. A full gang of misfits and unpredictable people" said Neil. Then he sees Duncan, the guy who's finally out of jail. "And someone who we have to keep an eye out for."

Gwen then uses her communicator to contact the others. "Guys, we got some trouble makers down here, well sort of trouble makers. You guys get what I mean, anyway keep an eye out and if they do something stupid. Take them down, non-lethal prejudice." Gwen notices Courtney and glares at her.

Lincoln responds back to Gwen. "_Got it mom._"

"Gwen." She turns around and looks to Neil who is looking up. "The dropship that lagged behind."

Then the final dropship arrives and coming out are two very familiar friends from Total Drama, Izzy, Noah and Owen and with them are Emma and Kitty. Gwen then goes over to greet them. "Hey guys glad you all could make it."

"Glad we could and I gotta admit this place is pretty cool" said Emma.

"More than cool sis, this place is so awesome!" said Kitty as she takes some pics. "And look, I think I see those Defenders guys here!" She takes some pics of Leon using his binoculars to keep an eye on the place. "They are so cool!"

"It's so good to see you guys!" Owen goes over and hugs Gwen and Neil, his hugs are strong and too tight, but Neil and Gwen are actually enduring.

Neil then breaks free alongside Gwen. "Good to see you too Owen and you as well Izzy" replied Gwen.

"The old crazy Izzy is out of the picture and the very talented in cooking and making nice lattés is in the zone!" said Izzy. "I own a computer café called Craze, Craze Inter-Zone Café and business is booming."

"She's doing pretty well with herself, just as Owen and myself …. When we're participating in random shows" replied Noah. "And my contract says I can't get out of it, which is kinda degrading."

"Me and my best buddy going around the world and being famous through our many awesome and crazy antics!" said Owen as he hugs Noah. Noah hen breaks free from his grip. "Sure, right."

Emma goes over to Noah. "Keep it together Noah, things will look better once one year is over, which is when his contract will be done and he can finally go to college."

"Emma is planning to go to Fairway University, a will I" replied Noah. "Once I'm out of my contract."

"Whoa!" said Neil. "That is tough, cruel and very much stressful. Hang in there Noah, and try and survive from whatever you compete in and whatever Owen gasses out."

"I try my best." Noah then notices Owen drooling. "Oh no, oh heck no!" They all see the food and all look back to Owen. "Owen, remain calm! The food is for everyone. Not just yourself big guy."

Owen then races off to the food, but then Leni lands onto the grass and she sends vines to ensnare Owen and reel him back, but for some reason he's still going. "A little help here guys!"

Jack Cyber transforms into a giant grappling hook cannon and Leon uses him and ensnare Owen and also try and pull him back, yet he's still trying to get to the food. "How the hell is this guy this strong anyway?!" said Leon. Then he sees the chain breaking. "Reinforcements down here now!"

Sergei lands down and he slams his anchor and he tosses it onto Owen and he actually pulls him back. Sergei moves to the side and Owen lands next to him. "We need a take down."

"Already on it." Chef loads his spaghetti launcher. "This here is my spicy pasta dinner, all the fine etiquettes in my own spicy and delicious recipe." He then gets a lock onto Owen. "Dinner is served, in your face!" He fires it and it hits Owen and explodes.

They then see Owen on the ground covered in pasta and drowsy. "Wow. Turkey meat balls."

Izzy and Noah go over to him. "Well, at least he got some food. Sort of" replied Noah, he and Izzy drag Owen to someplace where he won't do anything else stupid. Emma and Kitty follow.

Neil then looks to chef. "Nice shot, and nice weapon of choice too."

"Thank you, my favorite weapon of choice that brings back so many memories." He then looks to the contestants from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, who all recall what he used that thing for. Well, mostly to Zoe, Lightning, Cameron and Scott. They cringe at the very sight of that pasta can launching bazooka.

Then the reunion begins and Melody Piper and DJ Pon-3 start the music and everyone enjoys this reunion party. Martin deactivates his suit and is not happy at all. "You okay man?" asked Neil. "You look angry."

"The hell I am, picking these dorks up was not an easy task dude" said Martin. He looks to the crowd of people all interacting with each other. "From hippies who are asking for some kind of natural revolution or something and two nerd girls who are asking me for a college opportunity, well ha! Dream on, I got my sights on two from that group who have earned their FutureTech university chances for next month."

Gwen hears this and goes over. "And who might they be?"

"Cameron and Scarlet" replied Martin. "From the last time you two got the reunion I was convinced and I do believe those two deserve a bright and great future within our ranks. Cameron's win from Revenge of the island has made him suitable for making advanced tech suits and Scarlet's ingenious skills makes her a good or better yet impressive Hacker. They would make fine students of mine, if not to mention personal students."

"And we both look forward to being part of the system of FutureTech" said Cameron, he and Scarlet go to them. "It is an honor to be part of the FutureTech University and on board the Royal Fortress too!"

"Cameron is right, I for one have been judged as too smart by many of my peers and universities, but I believe I can see some understanding alongside my friend Cameron" replied Scarlet. "After the last delusional Total Drama Reunion, I was able to stay in touch with Cameron into helping him out of his physical issues and he helped me out of my lesser understanding issues and we're both improving."

"Yeah, I'm no longer weak when holding a butterfly" replied Cameron. Gwen smirks and Neil chuckles nervously. How frail is this kid again?

"Good for you guys, and with you guys around for next month I am sure to see you guys more often and perhaps we can hang out in Royal Woods more too" replied Gwen. This made them smile, hanging out with a good friend.

Hearing this shocks the two smart girls from Ridonculous Race, Ellody and Mary. They are the ones who have been bugging Martin for FutureTech scholarships. The hell he is not giving it to them!

Neil and Gwen see the crew are interacting with each other. They see DJ talking to Rosa and she's teaching him how to make healthy and delicious food, and then Chef arrives and gives Rosa some advice when handling a lot of people who could spiral into chaos and she likes the idea.

Gwen does see Courtney going through her phone, then she interacts with Ellody and Mary. Gwen sighs. '_At least she found some friends who she can actually be friendly to. I don't think I can ever be her friend ever again._' She also sees Trent and Duncan talking to each other, they notice Gwen and wave at her, though Gwen doesn't wave back and goes over to Neil. "This has been a heck of a start."

Neil looks to Trent and Duncan and he casts them a Deathwing glare which they decide not to make eye contact anymore. Neil then looks to Gwen. "At least you got some good friends you can be greatful for."

"Yeah, I guess." Gwen sees Heather and Alejandro waving at her and she waves back, and with Neil they go over and talk to them alongside Leshawna, Beth, Bridgette and Lindsay.

Gyro is above the stadium and is overlooking the whole place, then Martin lands next to him. "You feeling alright after dealing with those nerds and hippies my friend?"

"Some days are better than this" replied Martin. "Half these people are complete dorks at what they do and seem like complete morons at what they still do. What the hell is going on here anyway?"

"At least there are some people we can find tolerable" replied Gyro. Then they see the two LARPERS Leonard and Tammy calling out to Gyro. "Well, some people we can find tolerable. I'm going to patrol elsewhere." Gyro morphs into a raven and flies off.

Let's recap. Leonard and Tammy are weirdoes with their constant Role Playing thing, so they find Gyro to be a master of magic and obviously wish to speak to him. Magic wannabees.

Leni then gets the vines to return to the earth after thanking them, but then she's approached by two hippies. Laurie and Miles. "Hello Leni Ivy, we like wish to speak to you about some issues with nature" said Miles.

Leni is confused and then she sighs. "Okay, what is it?"

"You're powers are like so amazing and they would really be a good help for the causes we commit to, like saving the whales, camels, sharks, gophers and tigers" said Laurie.

Leni then knows what these girls are all about and she finds this kinda weird, and a bit annoying. "Okay. That is nice to hear that you girls are asking me to be part of whatever it is you do, but I am not taking part in any of it and sure as heck I am not talking to Martin into these dumb requests. I am not the same kind of girl anymore, also FutureTech has their projects in saving the environment and the natural wildlife."

Laurie and Miles are shocked to hear this. "What?"

Leni is confused. "Wait, you guys don't know? FutureTech has brought back more than a hundred extinct species back from their demise. They're roaming the lands as we speak, how could you two now know this? This was all last year when it happened."

Laurie and Miles look to each other in shock. "We have to go now." They both walk off and try and get some information from their phones on the wildlife that has returned and sure enough Leni was right.

Leni sighs. '_At least they now know of this and maybe they won't have to risk their lives diving head first into shark infested waters._' Leni is about to go back to the others, but then she's confronted by a big orange haired guy in overalls and a white shirt, the farm dude from Pahkitew Island, Rodney. '_Oh boy._'

"Hi, I umm ….. Well, this …. You and …. When the shining ….. We all are just ….. Me and you …. The beauty that is …. I have ….. For you …. And things are just ….. Meant to be with." Seriously, this guy can't even complete a full sentence when he sees or even tries to speak to some girl he finds attractive.

Leni sighs. "Sir, I don't have time to interact with someone like you and sure as heck I am not interested in someone who thinks all girls would like him. You may be nice and all, but you lack focus and sense of charm, also I have a boyfriend and he knows how to treat a girl right."

Rodney is shocked and turns bright red. "A-Are you sure you're … And single with me …. What are …. Umm."

Leni scoffs. "You are a hopeless romantic, and it would be a miracle if someone actually did like you. But heck no."

Just then Neil and Gwen walk up, with the others following. "Sweetie, is there an issue here?"

"I'm sorry sir, I was just talking to your daughter about. Some stuff, she's really pretty" replied Rodney.

The others know this guy and Gwen sighs. "Kid, she's not interested and she's already got a boyfriend and sure as heck all the teen heroes here have dates and are not interested in someone like you, get over it."

Sky goes over. "Rodney this has to stop, you tried this last time when we had that reunion last year and it's not going to work, just stop big guy."

Rodney sighs and sees Leni and her parents looking towards him scornfully and he also sees the whole Royal Defenders with all their weapons locked and loaded onto him. "Alright, I'll stop."

Leni sighs. "I gotta call Loni, he'll wanna hear about this." She then uses her plants to help her get back to the top of the stadium.

Rodney is about to walk away until Neil grabs him by the shirt and slams him onto the ground which gets everyone's attention. Rodney was now face-to-face with a very protective father, in Deathwing mode. His wings are out and extend outwards from the arena, his eyes are fiery and he has black scaled armor on his body and a dragon tail and his mace in the left arm.

"** _Let's get one thing clear boy. Mess with my team and my family, then I will make sure you will be sent more than six feet beneath the fiery depths of the earth, or better yet I will send you down into the Firelands, where you will be burnt into ash and I will make sure your family watches. Understand?_ **" Rodney nods in fear.

"** _Good._ **" He then reverts back to Neil and he sees everyone looking at hum and what he just became. "Nothing to see here guys, just some normal fatherly crowd control. I know some of you understand."

They all go back to what they do, Neil and Gwen hug each other and then he sees Leonard and Tammy wanting to talk to him about his dragon form, but they get blocked off by an ice wall. They see Lincoln on his Netherdrake and Luna have made it to ground level, so they back off.

Neil then breaks the hug from Gwen. "Half these people are a slight threat to our family" said Neil.

Gwen kisses his cheek. "We'll hold together and make sure things don't go awry. We still got some people we trust." Neil and Gwen see the friends they know who would help them and are there for them and that was enough to calm him down.

"I think I need something to eat, I'll be right back." Neil heads off to the table of food and he meets up with Lincoln and Luna. "You kids did well, I'm proud of you."

"We did what we had to do dad" said Lincoln. "Plus with all these people and they odd personalities they are bound to be restless into interacting with us and what we do with our daily lives, we have to remain vigilant."

Luna then sees something. "And it looks like there are some folks we can talk to." They see Sergei and Leon having some nice talks with Jasmine and Shawn. Jasmine is all about wildlife survival and Shawn is all about zombie survival, they have found some good friends.

"Hey there Neil." Neil knows that voice. '_Oh no._' He turns around and he sees Dwayne and his son Junior. "It's good to see you again sir and your son as well."

Lincoln looks to Junior. "You're dad always embarrassing you dude?"

Junior sighs. "Yeah, but at times he can be kinda cool. But when it comes to making friends with another father and son, it becomes awkward real fast and also humiliating."

"See that, our kids are already getting along' said Dwayne. "Also, my family had just moved to Beaverton and maybe we can have some guys night out, what do you say?"

Neil looks to him confused. "Dude, I am not planning to hang out with some guy who wants to make friends with …" Neil then calms down because his eyes are engulfed in flames. "Dwayne Sr. I already have some dads who are good friends with me and understand personal issues and you do not understand what I have been through. Please leave me alone."

Junior looks to his dad. "Told ya dad, can we just go and hang out together instead. This was supposed to be a dad and son thing, remember?"

"Oh right yeah." Dwayne looks to Neil. "Sorry for bothering you sir. We'll be leaving you be."

Lincoln and Junior fist bump. "See you around kid, though we're bound to meet when Royal Woods and Beaverton compete. You go to school there soon?"

"Sure am, middle school and I know you are too. See you around Linc." Junior and his dad walk off.

Lincoln smiles and looks to his dad. "I made friend with the kid, and I know he'll keep his dad out of the things he does. Perhaps I can hang out with him when my pals come back from their trips."

Neil ruffles his son's hair. "That's my boy, making some friends and showing them how to really have some fun, both responsible and enjoyable." They then see Luna interacting with Rock and Spud, then they fist bump each other and she waves goodbye to them.

Luna then goes over to Neil and Lincoln. "Looks like you made some pals sis" replied Lincoln.

"They may be rock and roll dudes, but they understand me. They know I gotta put my family first and they have all my respect" replied Luna. "They're cool dudes." Luna then gets a call from Sam. "I gotta take this guys." Sam is back home with the Dazzles and Aggie and Kick as well.

Neil and Lincoln go back to getting some food and soon enough some of the Royal Defenders also come down to eat something nice as well. Linka makes sure the two Netherdrakes are fed along with Jordan and her Indoraptor.

Leni does interact with two people who are well-known and trustworthy fashion bloggers, Tom and Jen. They also have some chat with Linka, Carol, Dana and Becky into the mix, though they make sure Anne Maria doesn't get involved. She's just some gal who wants to look pretty with her hair care and stuff.

Sugar has been avoided by al the Royal Defenders, she's just some snobby pageant winning farm gal with no respect for others.

Neil smiles seeing this and he sees Gwen already having a good time with her friends. "Greetings again Mr. Spellman." Neil turns around and sees it was him, the purple-haired idiot who thinks he's a villain. Max. "It is good to see you once again great conqueror."

"What the hell do you want you retarded, dimwitted, low-life wannabee villain?" asked Neil.

"I am just here to ask for forgiveness, there was some news about more powerful threats that you and your team of …. Heroes have faced and I am impressed at how you have fought those villains and made them surrender" said Max. "But, I have heard of an even powerful villain who wields such might."

"Hollow is not interested in you Max and he never will be" replied Neil.

"What? Are you sure? I can be a good apprentice towards him." Max goes down to his knees and begs, again. This is like last year already.

Neil kicks him away. "Kid, the guy has his own empire, his own people and his own priorities and he also has three apprentices who have learned the ways of his might." Neil then looks to Lincoln and Jordan who are talking to Dwayne Junior and Luna who is sharing some of her music that she made towards Spud and Rock and with them is Sunset.

"What?! Why them?" asked Max as he gets up. "What do they have that makes them superior to be his students? They're not even villains, they're heroes!"

"They share emotions and true sense of dedication into using might and power as an ardent weapon to hold off threats to our realms." Max turns around and sees Hollow. "Sorry I'm late for the party. I was called in to aid Doctor Strange, the Ravagers and Nova Core, apparently the Ravagers had some Intel involving problems with some Varelsi coming onto one of the planets and both factions fought side by side with my empire to wipe out the invading threat."

Neil shakes hands with Hollow. "Good to see you bud."

Likewise." Hollow looks to Max. "You are a meaningless and spineless fool with no sense of moral and no obligation into being a true villain. You mean nothing to me and will never be respected or recognized, I am superior to you and you are beneath me." Hollow uses the force and he pushes Max back and he lands right in front of Owen.

Owen looks down to Max while eating a bowl of pasta. "Not going well cousin Max?" Max just groans in pain. Owen sighs and walks away from him. Yeah, that's right. Max and Owen are cousins!

Gwen then goes towards Neil and they watch as Hollow speaks with Crimson and Ennui. "Looks like some of our friends are having fun with some of my old friends" said Gwen.

"Yeah, this has been kinda nice." Neil then sees Trent strumming onto his guitar, even though there is music in the area. "And there are some people who will barely change out of their old emotions, what the hell has become of his group of friends of yours?"

Gwen sighs. "They're all who they are and change is not a task for them to take with ease." Then Duncan goes to them. "And here comes trouble. What the hell do you want Duncan?"

"Easy there Gwen and Neil, I just wanna talk to you guys. I know there are a lot of issues between us and I wanna try and let bygones be bygones, and try and rekindle some form of friendship with you guys" replied Duncan. "I made mistakes and I'm trying to bail out of them, sort of."

Neil and Gwen cross their arms. "Yeah, like we'd believe that."

Duncan sighs. "Come on guys, I'm trying to change here. Can't we let the past go and just be pals again?"

"Nope, not gonna happen" replied Gwen. "You made your choice into becoming who you are now, and same goes with Trent. I found someone who truly knows me and I know this is just some game your pulling so you can get all chummy with us and take advantage of things well news flash Duncan, we'll never be friends again. No matter how many reunions we're all going to have you are never going to get into all of us, we're heroes and you're just some low-level guy who just sticks to trouble and lets the rotting cells into your thoughts."

Neil looks to Gwen and smiles. "You are damn hot when you get all intimidating like that."

Gwen kisses Neil passionately. "I know, you like me like that and we both share our own affinity for family. Always." They then kiss again.

Duncan tries to intervene, but then Gwen's friends get in front of him. Leshawna, Beth, Bridgette, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Emma, Kitty, Lindsay, Tyler, Sky, Zoe, Mike, Heather, Alejandro, B, Dawn, Scarlet, Cameron, Samey, Sam and Dakotazoid. Then he sees all members of the Royal Defenders, locked and loaded and ready to kill.

Duncan puts his hands into his pockets and scoffs. "Yeah, whatever." He walks off to talk to someone else.

They had to keep an eye on Duncan, he's more trouble than anyone else around the place.

(_An hour later._)

Everyone enjoys the party and spends some time catching up with each other and make good talk with the Royal Defenders, while also making sure no one else causes any trouble.

Neil and Gwen are both looking around while on stage and then Don goes towards them. "I gotta say, this is one reunion you two have made well. Nice job guys, and nice job in hosting it too."

"All in good times Don, also I think it's almost time" said Gwen.

Don is stunned and smiles. "You …. You guys did it?"

"Took us a long while, but we made it and it is ready" said Neil. "And, we want you to make the grand ending to this reunion."

Don is handed the microphone and he nods. "I'll make this the best ending to this reunion the best thee is!" Neil and Gwen nod, Neil looks to Melody and DJ Pon-3 and they understand and the music ends.

Everyone sees this and then they see Don come onto the stage. "Greetings guys and thanks for all of you into coming and being part of this great reunion, though some of us aren't here for the whole thing and it breaks our hearts to know that." They lack two members, Amy who died which we all know that and Ezekiel who is still missing. But, none of them miss either one.

"And now, I believe it's time to end this whole thing." Don steps aside and they see a TV screen next to him, a medium one and it turns on and they see the man who made their lives what they are now. Chris McLain.

He's on screen, wearing orange and in a cell someplace secured. "_Hey guys, looky what we got here. All the guys and gals I was trying to give them another shot at the big cash win_."

"We don't want to do it!" they all yelled.

Chris scoffs. "_Whatever, so I guess this is the one reunion where I'm around at the ending. This is Karma biting back at me isn't it?_"

"Dang right it is" said Zoe.

"And you definitely belong in jail, for the rest of your life" replied Heather.

"You're insane, crazy and just full of yourself" said Scott.

"Dakotazoid will find you again and make you suffer!" yelled Dakotazoid. Sam tries his best to calm her down.

"You truly made us all into laughing stock in our own rights, even though some of us got some credibility into what we have gone through. We would never be part of anything you have planned" said Scarlet.

"I always knew you were delusional Chris and I am done making these guys go through hell, even though I do miss those old times" said Chef. Hearing him say that wasn't making them happy at all, sort of.

"How does it feel Chris? Huh?! Not good is it?" yelled Duncan.

Chris ignores they're angry back talks. "_Well, now that I'm on. I wanna see how this ends. So Don, what the heck did Gwen and Spellman guy plan anyway?_"

Don looks to Neil and Gwen and nod, they nod back and Neil uses his communicator. "Bring it down boys!"

Everyone looks up and they all see a giant statue being lowered down from Boomer's Super Kirov. The statue lands and all of them are shocked and terrified. It's a giant statue of Chris McLain, made of wood?

"What the heck is this?" asked Sky. "Why is that a statue of Chris?"

"This is a joke, right?" asked Eva. "Someone tell me this is a joke."

"What the heck am I looking at?" asked Anne Maria. "Looks like the worst thing I have ever seen."

"Looks like I'm going to have nightmares" said Harold. "For the rest of my life."

"Oh for the love of god" said Jasmine. "Why would you guys make a statue of him?"

"That has got to be the third scariest thing I have ever seen, ever!" said Trevor.

Chris smiles. "_Well, well. The respect I finally deserve, nice one and good job on the details of my every looks. I like this reunion already._"

But then he notices Leon, Sergei and Victor handing everyone torches that were lit by Becky and Lori, all of them know what is really going on and what the plan is and they all smile. Chris on the other hand is kinda confused. "_What the heck is going on? Why do you all have that and why does Chef have a Flame Thrower?_"

Don along with Neil and Gwen have torches as well. "Chris, Chris, Chris McLain" said Don. "Don't you see, we're ending this years." He then looks to everyone. "Total! Drama! Reunion!"

They all throw their torches onto the wooden statue at the same time and it lights up and slowly starts to burn. Chris goes wide eyed seeing this

"No! Turn this thing off! I can't look at this!" Guards come into Chris' cell and they make sure he sees this, now this is revenge for all he has done to all of them and tried to do to all of them from last year.

Everyone cheers and says some words towards the statue of the host of the scariest game show ever.

Neil and Gwen smile and watch at the smiling faces of their friends, they're all different sure. But the one thing they all have in common and that is their defiance against the man who made them go through hell and they're hatred for the show that hurt them, mentally and physically.

Neil and Gwen then join the Royal Defenders and watch as the statue burns, and they see Chef Hatchet and Don both using flamethrowers onto the statue and Duncan, Spud, Rock, Lorenzo and Chet tossing molotovs.

Gwen leans onto Neil's shoulder. "I can't wait for the next reunion. We should make the statue bigger and find something everyone can use to burn it all together." Now that was one thing they are all looking forward to.

Then someone goes towards Neil and Gwen and their kids. "Hi Gwen, hello everyone. It's good to see you again, cousin."

Gwen goes over and hugs her. "It's good to see you to Ella, good to see you too cousin."

The whole family is shocked and jaws dropped at this. Neil is lost for words. "So, she's your cousin?" asked Sunset. "Ella is you're cousin?"

Gwen and Ella depart from the hug and look to them. "Yes, yes she is. Guys, this is my cousin Ella, the daughter to my mom's cousin."

"It is so good to see you all and I can't wait to spend some time with this family, for I have some news for all of you" said Ella. "I'm moving here to Royal Woods!"

Gwen is shocked and so are the others. Did not see that one coming, and it looks like they have a lot to talk about for tomorrow.

To the next Total. Drama. Reunion!

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that ends that, to the next time they all come together and do this again. Yes it's true and to those who are fans of the show, Owen and Max are cousins and Gwen and Ella are cousins, mind blown! I would like to thank my sister for the information, it fried my brain when she told me. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/17/20.**


	349. Ch349: More yet to come

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 249: More yet to come. **

(_Spellman Estate._)

All the Spellman's and yes Gwen's mom and brother are now there in the living room and are sitting on the two couches and the two other arm chairs and looking towards someone who is sitting on the other arm chair.

"So, you're moving to Royal Woods? Why?" asked Gwen.

Ella is the one sitting on the other arm chair. You guys recall Ella right? The girl who looks like she's dressed as Snow White and animals love her when she sings from Total Drama Pahkitew Island? Well, now she's no longer dressed like a fairytale. Ella is now wearing a pink short sleeved polo with white rose patterns and white trims, magenta leggings and a pink skirt that also has white rose patters and trims, white knee high socks and pink shoes. She no longer has the bow and elbow lengthened gloves, but she still has her pink hair band.

"Yes, it is true. I am moving to Royal Woods" replied Ella. I heard so much that auntie Hailey is here and so is my cousin Gwen, it's so nice to be with family once again."

"Okay, so what's the occupation you found in town?" asked Leon.

"Royal Woods Kindergarten Teacher, I do believe there is a spot for one at the Royal Woods Grade school after one of the teachers has moved out to another part of Michigan" said Ella.

Lincoln and Linka recall some news from Clyde long back before he left for cooking camp that the teacher who watched over Lisa and Darcy at the kindergarten is no longer there and they're expecting a replacement and it seems Ella is that replacement.

"Wow. Did not see that one coming, sorta" said Lincoln. Gwen decides to let Lily down and walk towards Ella.

Ella kneels down and picks up the 3 year old. "Hello there Lily Flower, I guess I'm your auntie Ella. I can't wait to spend time with you as much as I will spend time with my dearest cousin Gwen and the rest of the family."

"Oh barf" said Loona. "Are you still the same fairytale girl as you were when you joined Total Drama?"

"No, that was the old me" replied Ella. "The time when I was trying to find solace through the inquisitive nature of loving animals and believing in such happy endings, it was also part of my anger management class to see how far I can hold in my anger."

They look to Gwen. "She's not wrong, I brought Ella to my pre-school and when she gets angry she becomes a freaking dragon, not like Neil more like she gets really angry that she becomes a berserk kid and that's why I liked my cousin, but that was the old me."

"Gwen is not wrong" said Hailey. "Ella has this short temper and it must've be shown often, she can go really intense and bring so much fear into the hearts of so many kids. She was born a sweet child, but she had this trait from her great grandfather about a really aggressive rage side, Gwen doesn't seem to have one, but Steven Ray does." Gwen's brother remains silent, he does not wanna talk about his anger.

"Well thank goodness she isn't the fairytale lover anymore, dad runs Ever After High" said Duchess.

Ella chuckles. "That sounds like a dream the old me would've loved, and she would go crazy into finding her one true love. Gwen told me a lot about all of you guys and I am so happy to know how far you've all come into becoming such wonderful heroes and a caring family."

Linka smiles hearing this. "Thanks, you're really nice. Almost like Leni, and you seem to be a big fan of pink." They notice her pink hand bag and the pink phone and wallet inside.

"Oh well that is one part of me that hasn't left yet" replied Ella. "I still like pink, and at first I thought it was something that was part of my fairytale out of the rage thing. But it lingered and I'm okay with it."

"Okay then, so where the heck do you live?" asked Leon.

"At this lovely little home across the street from Ketcham Park, it was such a good deal and I can be able to go to the park to calm my nerves and find some peace through the smiling faces of the people within the place and I know you guys visit it often, and I would be happy to always see you guys" replied Ella.

They were all happy for her. "You know what, how about we all have some family fun time" said Gwen. "All of us right now, we can all go to the park and have a big picnic." They all smiled hearing that.

"Now that sounds like a heck of an idea" said Neil. "Let's do this thing."

"Oh, such joy. I get to spend some quality time with all of you" said Ella. "And maybe you can all come by and see my house, I moved in two days go and kept it a secret until the big reunion.

They all get up and prepare to leave, they noticed Courage had a picnic basket and so does Gothorita. "Huh, I guess they knew we would do this. Good boy Courage." Linka pets the head of her pink dog who chuckles.

Gwen also hugs Gothorita and Ella goes over and lets the psychic Pokemon hold Lily. Neil then recalls something. "Ella, how come I never saw you at Gwen and I's wedding?"

"Oh I was there, I guess you didn't see me amongst the crowd" replied Ella. "And because I wasn't in my fairytale phase anymore, so I'm not easy to see. But I was so happy that Gwen found her happily Ever After and it seems it is just beginning with more adventures to come."

Sunset chuckles. "Wow. That sounded like an Ever After High speech, or a school vision." That one they can all agree on. "Dad, is Wrathion here?"

"No he is not" replied Neil. "He said he was going to head to Karazhan later, he was called by Gyro for something important, I don't know what but someone else is going there for some important talk with the all-powerful guardian. "They all fail to see Luna looking to them nervously, almost like she knows something about that. She keeps her cool but Lincoln notices this, he knows Luna is up to something.

They all head out of the house and they all get into their rides. Lincoln however sticks with his vulture bike while Linka and Gwen take flight onto the Netherdrakes. They do see that Ella has her own car, a pink Porsche. Wow!

They all make their way to Royal Woods Ketcham Park.

(_JLU-DC Universe._)

The Dimension from the Justice League Universe seems to be secured and faces only a few potential threats and the heroes are all doing their part in making things safe and secured.

Though the governments of the United Nations would like to know more about FutureTech, under the orders of Martin McKenzie he denies any form of meeting with all the leaders. He was given full orders by Lincoln and the rest of the Royal Defenders to not allow the leaders of that world to know, must their closest ally: The Amazons of Themyscira.

The island of the Amazons has been given full security systems in the form of naval bases within their seaside territory. Four Naval bases with a Construction Yard have been built and they placed a droid controlled communication center within the Amazons city should they wish to speak to anyone within the Royal Defenders or if Queen Hippolyta wishes to see what the Immortal Council is up to.

(_Gotham._)

Sirens blare as police give chase to some common bank robbers and watching over the place is none other than Batman from the top of Wayne Industries, and with him is Green Archer and Black Canary and a member of the Royal Defenders Jack Cyber.

"So, anything to report about this wretched city you guys call home?" asked Jack Cyber, he zooms in on everything and helps recon the city.

"After the whole invasion from the Varelsi and Hybrid, only half of Arkham is in need of renovations. Luckily the maximum lock down areas have been untouched, which means Joker and Harley Quinn are still locked in with no chances of escape" replied Batman.

"A lot of businesses were lost during the whole hostile takeover of almost every bad guy in this place" said Green Arrow. "So, there are some new businesses trying to make it big. Gotham won't be the same until everything is repaired and back to the way it was."

"Doesn't seem like it'll be the same it was" said Jack Cyber. "Seems like there's more crime here than ever and I really question why people even live here."

"That's they're decision to make and not ours" replied Batman. "The people's ability to stay strong even art a city like this is what makes them who they are and resilient to any form of disaster. Are your people resilient to disaster?"

Jack Cyber looks to him. "You are being a dark and brooding mother fucking asshole and that was also a way of saying you're hate on me Bats, not cool man."

"That's batman for ya" said Black Canary. "You know his trust on others who are new is not on the good side, like when he met Superman."

Batman then stands tall and calls his jet. "That was from before and I trust Superman and the rest of the team, it's the rest of the Royal Defenders I don't seem to fully trust. Yet." He then hops into his jet and it takes off. They then see why he's leaving, the Penguin is on the move.

"Well, time to go to work" said Green Arrow. Black Canary joins him and they head down from the tower.

Jack Cyber on the other hand scoffs. "You guys can do it yourself." He leaps off the tower and transforms into a Harrier and takes off. "Jack Cyber to Martin, I'm coming back to you guys. Headed to the Watchtower."

(_Justice League Watchtower._)

Martin McKenzie is onboard as well as Becky. "Well, that was quite nice of Batman to say." Martin looks to Martian ManHunter. "Real smooth of the dark knight to say, you do know if the rest of the team hears this and the rest of the Immortal Council than this is an act of hostilities and a possible threat right?"

J'onn and Superman sigh. "Look, you know how Bruce is. He's not the kind of person who works well with a team and tends to fly solo, you know he's been through so much" said Superman.

"Yeah, we know about his history with the loss of his parents. It is tragic but he doesn't have to keep pinning it onto his future" replied Becky. "At this point he might not be able to find some peace or even a peaceful life."

"He doesn't seem to seek one out" said Martian Manhunter. "He has his own motives and only those he knows and understands knows them. Apologies for whatever Bruce says that may seem offensive."

They hear Jack Cyber through the comm links. "_Yeah, and that is what gives us a dang reason not to allow anyone in the League unless it's Wonder Woman or her mother to be part of the Multiverse Alliance. We find trust and respect a long way to earn and only a few we can trust and to the leaders of the Immortal Council as well._"

"He's not wrong, even those Guardians of the Lantern Core wanted to be part of this council of ours" said Becky she scoffs at the very thought of it. "Those guys don't deserve it, they barely show any form of emotion and would rather just let their Lantern Division do their part in their so called search for intergalactic peace."

"And that's why we trust in Nova Core" said Martin. "Those guys know how to make better judgment and show emotion and also have families and also show respect. So, they're kinda like the best space cops out there."

They understand how much it means for them to only trust those who understand them and also show some equality. Superman then asks. "The Swarm lord, does he still hate me?"

They look to Superman. "Do you wanna know the answer?" asked Martin. Superman can tell that Neil hates the Kryptonian and he can't blame him, he did shoot half his army when they came to help.

Then something comes into Martin's thoughts. "Anything from the other worlds? Has there been any signs of Apokalips or Darkseid making another invasion?"

"Not at the moment, but we are keeping a close eye on any news for any other invasions across the galaxy" replied J'onn. "Even the lanterns are on the alert still for any signs of Apokalips making any move to assault any form of civilization." Superman seems tense and hates the very name of the planet and its leader.

"Stay on that news, should Darkseid make a move, then we bring in the one guy who can make him beg for mercy and forgiveness" said Martin.

They all know what he means, he speaks of the Sith who wields the Infinity Gauntlets and can wield the power of the force. Something Darkseid can never possess, some god he is. Superman also seems to slightly fear Hollow. He is far more superior than anyone they have faced and is dubbed the second greatest threat to the multiverse, Gyro stands as number one and Neil at number three, well formerly number three. Luna, has taken that spot.

"I wonder how Victor, Carol and Hollow are doing on Themyscira" said Becky.

(_Themyscira._)

On the island of the Amazons, Queen Hippolyta is taking a nice stroll and talk with Victor and Carol pass the temples of the island and with them of course is Wonder Woman.

"It was such an honor to meet with the leaders of the other realms and I do enjoyed how much they showed equality and respect towards myself" replied Queen Hippolyta. "Artanis seems like a noble leader to his people, though that black armored protoss is it? He seems unnerving."

"Oh that guy is just Alarak, High lord of the Tal'Darim" replied Carol. "He's always unnerving and less respectful to others, he seems more impressed to those who can show power and dominance. Give him some time and he might respect you, took half of us to earn that one."

"Still it is a good sign to know that you and you're allies live up to the true name and promise for future alliances and peace, I respect that" replied Queen Hippolyta. "And I do hope my amazon warriors can do their part and assist you and you're allies into battle."

"We shall see your majesty, we shall see" replied Victor.

"What of the Avengers?" asked Wonder Woman. "The only one I see among them is Doctor Strange and I have rarely heard from the Thor of their world."

Carol and Victor sigh. "Let's just say they have a rocky history and are trying their best to cope with the loss of the greatest hero to have existed" replied Carol. "Well, three brave heroes, and a couple others as well."

"And it all started, with the End Game incident" replied Victor. "Things have barely been the same ever since Thanos, and I doubt he could've survived the Justice League if they did ever showed up for that fight."

Wonder Woman is confused, and she can tell that they seem tense knowing the fact about the Avengers and decides not to ask them any further, she knows they will tell her and the Justice League soon. "What is he doing up there?" They look to what Queen Hippolyta is looking at.

They all see Hollow on top of their temples and looking to the sky with his hands glowing red. "Hey Hollow! What the hell is going on? This some kind of Force thing that's happening?" asked Victor.

Hollow responds, but they barely hear him. "There is a disturbance within the force, and it seems to be coming from one of our own, within the Defenders."

Hearing him say that was not a good sign, what could he mean? Who is making this disturbance and what is their motives?

(_Karazhan._)

A portal opens and coming through is none other than Luna A. Spellman, she was glad the picnic was over and now she can get back to business, though she is looking forward to seeing how well her Auntie Ella is good with a harp and a violin.

Luna steps into the tower and she passes by all the ghosts and rune golems, the creatures seem cautious about her and back away. Luna pays no attention to them and continues her walk down the halls of the tower, then she reaches her destination, the main doors to the Guardian's room of artifacts and treasures. '_Here we go._' Luna enters and she sees Gyro and Wrathion talking, they stop and see Luna.

"Luna, glad you could make it. Now could you tell me why you wanted to see me?" asked Gyro.

"You seemed very serious when you sent us the message of meeting here" said Wrathion.

Luna goes to them. "I want a weapon, just like Lincoln." Her tone is stern and serious.

Gyro sighs. "I was wondering when you would come around and ask for one and I can't blame ya. Ever since Freezer Burn got Mjolnir, I have noticed how tense you are and very cautious. Follow me."

Luna and Wrathion follow Gyro through five more main doors and are headed to the main relic room. "Anything else you wish to talk about Luna?" asked Gyro.

"Lincoln has ice and demon powers" replied Luna, she looks to the walls and sees portraits of great heroes and villains of Warcraft's past, though the very image of Lich King Arthas made her upset.

Wrathion is shocked, but not Gyro. "I was wondering when that news would come and it seems it has. I could only guess he can make ice and conjure up a form of demonic energies."

"He can" replied Luna. "He was really upset about having the powers, I know how he feels. He thinks he might hurt someone by accident. But as long as I'm with him, I can teach him how to control it and use it against those who would harm us and the rest of the realms, and that's why I need a powerful weapon. So I can fight by his side, until the very end."

Gyro and Wrathion smiles at that. "You show true confidence and strength Luna, I see why you and Lincoln are close and why he would see you as his other motherly figure as well" said Wrathion.

They then arrive to the main doors to the inner room and it opens and then they see the many relics and artifact weapons that have been kept in lock down. "Pick any weapon you like, though I might suggest the ice and demon forged weaponry to the left side of the room."

Luna goes towards those weapons and she sees all of them. Demon Hunter War Glaives, Legion Forged Mace, Sword, Axe, Hammer, Scythe, Gauntlets, Pit Lord blades, Dreadlord bracelets, armor and amulets. "This stuff looks cool, but I think I'll go for the ice weaponry. They seem better, plus I already have a demon weapon and it's the one I always wear." She is not wrong, the demon crown is her weapon.

Luna heads for the frozen weaponry and all of them have been salvaged from Northrend from Kel'Thuzad and Lich King Bolvar Fordragon. Ice borne swords, spears, axes, war glaives, scythes, staffs, bows, crossbows, gauntlets, hammers, frost orbs, frozen totems, glacial crowns, Ice revenant mace, Ice troll warlord's twin axes, amulet of the frozen north, Tomes of the frozen damned and Frost Wyrm armor.

Luna sighs and sees nothing there is interesting. "Looks like this was a dead end, I got nothing here that can suit me."

"Perhaps I can provide something of your choosing" said Wrathion. "We should head for Neltharion's lair, I have many rare weapons that I have given to many champions throughout my times in battle against the odds and they all started when Deathwing surfaced."

"He's not wrong, how about it Luna?" asked Gyro.

Luna puts her hands in her pocket and she sighs. "Yeah, let's go dudes."

They all make their way out of the room, but then Luna stops and she looks to her right. "Guys, what is that?" She goes over to a glass case and something inside it.

Wrathion and Gyro see what she's looking at and it sends a chill down their spines. "Oh no." They go over and stand next to Luna. "Luna, I don't think this is such a good idea" said Gyro.

Luna is looking into the glass and he sees the shattered remains of the once great Rune blade forged by Ner'Zul. The rune blade of the Lich King Arthas, Frostmourne, well what's left of it. Anyone here recall World of Warcraft Fall of the Lich King? Anyone?"

Luna touches the glass and the shattered hilt and skull image glows blue and so does Luna's eyes and she whispers something in ancient dead language. Gyro and Wrathion are shocked to hear her say that, she doesn't even know that language.

"Luna, I know what you're thinking but this might not be the right choice" said Wrathion. "You know what this thing did to Arthas, it stole his soul and made him into a heartless undead mongrel who sought nothing more than power and the destruction of life."

Luna then stops talking, but her eyes remain glowing blue. She then makes her hand into demonic and they see Frostmourne glowing purple and shaking and whispering her name. "** _Luna, I live to serve the new champion of the scourge, the wilder of frozen might and the savior to her bloodline._ **"

Gyro is wide eyed and Wrathion is speechless. "That … That's a first. That's never happened before" said Gyro. He then looks to Luna who is speaking to the sword in the dead language once again.

Gyro and Wrathion can see how much this weapon means to Luna and it looks like she might be able to do the job in controlling it. '_She did conquer the demon crown, perhaps …. Perhaps this is the weapon for her._'

Gyro then places a hand on Luna's shoulder, Luna looks to him. "Luna, I will have Kel'Thuzad and Bolvar look into this. Maybe they can find a way to repair this wretched weapon, so that you may wield it."

Luna smiles. "Now that sounds like a plan man, I am locked and loaded for that." They all smile, they found Luna her weapon of choice, but it's not going to be easy.

They all make their way out of the room. "Looks like you have found what you seek, I cannot wait to see how well you can manage with that sword in your hands" said Wrathion.

"The sword said I would be the next champion of the scourge, but that means little to me dudes" replied Luna. "All I seek is to fight on with my little bro and be there for when things go wrong, and nothing is stopping me."

"You are truly devoted and strong willed Spellman" said Gyro. Just then they get a message from Lincoln.

"_Guys! The Royal Fortress is missing and we're trying to search for it!_"

They all stop and hear this. "What?!"

(_Some other dimension._)

The Royal Fortress is somewhere on another earth, close to the borders of San Francisco and the only ones onboard with the staff and crew is Gen. Railgun, Penny and Bruce Banner and they're all trying to get a signal to contact the Royal Defenders.

"We gotta relay all systems to the Great Gate and send a message out to anyone who can pick it up." Bruce goes to the main computer and activates the Chronosphere.

"All forces are back onboard and none of them are to depart from the base, we did deploy some submarines to keep guard around the fortress" said Penny as she goes through the attendance of everything onboard. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

"No clue kid" replied Bruce. Then he gets an idea. "We can hack into the system and see where we are later, wherever we are let's just hope they won't be hostile."

What they don't know is that there is a large satellite locked onto them from space and it has a logo on it called ** _W.O.O.H.P. _ **

Looks like things are about to get Totally intense. If you know what I mean!

To be continued …..

**A/N: Gwen's cousin Ella now lives in Royal Woods, The DC Universe of the Justice League Unlimited is not quite well for trust, Luna has a weapon she can wield, soon and now the Royal Defenders are ready for an inbound mission to another world. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/18/20.**


	350. Ch350: Spies onboard

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 250: Spies onboard! **

(_Malibu California._)

Just another average day for the spies known as Alex, Sam and Clover and another nice time for them on the beach. "Yes! Finally one month of no school!" Clover lays down onto the beach chair in her bathing suit and looks around. "The sun, the relaxation and the cute boys." Clover winks at some guys with surf boards who wave at her and they walk off. Clover waves back.

Then Alex surfaces from the water with her surf board. "You said it, this is going to be the best one month away from school time we've ever had, and I am so going to nail it surfing."

They then see they're orange haired friend Samantha underneath the shade of an umbrella reading a book. "Sam, can you do something else besides reading? It's our one month summer off of school, enjoy it girl" said Clover. "No need to study Sammy."

Sam chuckles and sips her iced tea. "You girls enjoy your way and I'll enjoy my own, unless we're all going shopping." That one they can all agree on. "Also, I am not studying. This is a book about dimensional physics that I seem to find astonishing, even though it doesn't really exist."

Alex then places her surfboard onto the sand and she also sits back and enjoys the sun. "And there is nothing that can make this summer fun of ours get ruined, at least Mandy is elsewhere and not bothering us."

Clover puts on her shades. "Yeah, the one thing we don't need is an annoying Mandy to ruin our summer fun." Just then the sand castle between all of them starts to shake. Which they notice.

"Is there an earthquake or something?" asked Alex. Clover sees her umbrella shaking, but everything else isn't shaking.

Sam looks to her drink and sees it also shaking. "More like a slight tremor, but I don't recall any information about seismic activities from online research for this month, also why is it just us feeling it?"

Then the sand castle turns into a giant tube and they get sucked in, with no one who saw what the heck just happened. The three girls scream as they're sent down the metal tube. "I thought nothing was going to ruin it! But I forgot about this one!" yelled Clover, they continue their way down the chute.

(_W.O.O.H.P Headquarters – Los Angeles._)

The three girls then land onto the comfy velvet couch, and are on top of each other and groaning in pain. "Thanks for ruining the fun Jerry" groaned Alex.

They then see their elderly British boss Jerry, at his desk. "Well, sorry to disappoint you girls but this is an urgent mission and is not like all the other ones."

"Can't be as urgent as what we were doing" replied Clover. The three girls then sit up properly. "So, what are we up against Jerry?" asked Sam. Then they hear another scream and look up to the tube.

"Heads up girls" said Jerry. They move to the side and they're dark-haired Asian friend lands in wearing a helmet and knee pads, and roller skates. "Hey Brittany." they all respond.

Brittany gets up. "Hey girls, sorry for not being with you guys and dropping in all at once also I was trying to nail the perfect railing trick."

"That will have to wait" replied Jerry. "Take a look at this." The screen shows a large platform in the middle of the Pacific and not too far from California. "Our satellites found it far from Malibu and it seems to be militarized in advanced technology."

"Has anyone else seen it?" asked Brittany.

"Not at the moment, and we also have detected multiple energy frequencies that are beyond any form of energy across the planet" replied Jerry, he shows them the energy spike of the common nuclear reactor and the energy spike from the moving platform, it is above the charts and growing. "This looks as if something is powering the entire structure, we also found out it is mobile. It was first seen near the coasts of the Galapagos and then it moved."

"Whoa! Whoever made the reactor for that thing must be one heck of a genius" said Sam.

"An evil genius obviously" replied Clover. "So, anyone we know who could be behind this?"

"No, none of the foes you four have fought are behind this mobile naval platform" replied Jerry. "This is beyond their technology and understanding and we also may see it could be, alien in nature." Jerry sighs saying that.

They are all shocked. "Alien in nature? Are you sure you didn't put anything in your tea Jerry?" asked Clover. "Because we have seen things in space, but alien is nothing that could be real. Right?"

"We don't know for sure, but something is hacking into the World Wide Web and we're trying to fight it by hacking into their systems, but unfortunately we haven't gotten any more information, except this." Jerry shows them some schematics for transforming aircrafts called the Viking, the Mecha Tengu and the Chopper VX.

"Looks like something we have seen, I think" replied Alex.

"We also have found out they have advanced radar tracking and a launch bay for something interstellar" replied Jerry. "Which could only mean this platform isn't just for navy, military or air force. It is also for space purposes and they are planning to launch something."

They see on the screen a large hangar bay that is wide open and a large space craft (_Special Ops Dropship_) preparing for takeoff and it has a satellite attached to it.

"That thing is defiantly a satellite" said Sam. "They could be up to something."

"Good observation Sam" replied Jerry. "Which is why we need you four to infiltrate and find out what they are all about, we haven't had any contact with them and any form of our air force or navy cannot get any closer without signaling that we could be a threat. So, get in, find out what you know and get out without being caught or taken down."

The 4 spies looked to each other and nod. They then look to their boss. "We'll get to it Jerry."

"Excellent." Jerry then presents them the gadgets they need and they use they're com-powders to change into their jumpsuits. (It's been a long time since I have seen this cartoon and they have so many gadgets, so I'm just gonna wing it guys. Sorry.)

They then grab their gear and they are sent into 4 pods that lead them to their personal mini-subs and they're sent through some tunnels and launched out of the Malibu harbor and out into the open ocean.

(_Far off California._)

The spies in their mini-subs go deep and they look up and spot large submarines (Akula Subs) hovering above them and passing by. "Thank you Jerry for making these subs stealthy" said Sam.

"We just gotta find a way in there without being seen" said Alex. Then she sees something swimming past them. "Oh, dolphins! They are so cute!"

"But what's that on their heads?" asked Brittany. They spot some kind of high tech sonar speaker system collar around them as they swim with the subs, and they dive down to investigate the mini-subs.

"I don't think those dolphins are on our side guys" said Clover. "Scatter!" They scatter their subs and they dive into the darkest and deepest parts of the ocean floor and the dolphins pass by them.

They all sigh. "That was close" said Sam. "Looks like they got some heavy duty security, in the form of any kind of marine life." The subs surface out of the dark areas and they pass by some submarines and make their way to the platform, but they have no clue a dolphin has spotted them.

Above the water, the four submarines surface and they see the ten Allied Seaports, and they bare an eagle logo and the American flag. The four spies leave their subs hidden onto the walls of the fortress.

"Looks like this place is from the mainland and doing something big" said Brittany as she uses her binoculars, she spots some ships accompanying near the whole thing and the crew all checking their vessels. "What are these people up to?"

Sam looks to the walls and the very top of this platform. "We need to get to the top of this place, now." They use their grappling hook belts and shoot upwards and they scale the walls, unknown to them that a dolphin has surfaced and with it an Akula Sub.

Sam, Alex, Clover and Brittany make it to the top and they take cover behind some crates and they see the whole area is filled with troops, but these troops are American, Russian and Japanese and most look cybernetic.

"Yup, this is definitely one heck of an advanced base" said Alex. "Look over there." They see the main hangar doors that lead into the FutureTech base. "Looks like we got an opening." They run past some guards and troops and patrolling vehicles and make it through the doors.

"Get cover!" yelled Sam. They take cover behind some crates as a Future Tank X-1 drives by them. "What was too close, let's move girls." They see a door and they pass through.

They venture into the hallways but have no clue they are being watched by Burst drones who are all confused as to who are these people, some of the drones think they could be from FutureTech University and lost onboard the Royal Fortress.

"Guys, over here." They follow Clover and she spots a main computer room. "Look at those two." They spot this big green guy in scientist clothes and glasses and this teenage girl wearing green steam-punk fashioned clothes. "Wow. She is stylish, I like her boots."

"What the heck are they saying?" asked Alex. Brittany uses the earphone transmitter to figure out what they're saying.

Dr. Bruce Banner is activating the Chronosphere using a tablet and the Great Gate is ready to be opened. "Okay, so we got power up and running and the rest of our allies will come through using the Spellman Estate Great Gate and we can get this thing out of here."

"We just need to divert as much power s we need to bring them here, and fast" said Penny. "We also need to see if we can contact them again." Penny gets to the computer and she places her hand on it and she hacks her way through the communications. "Still not good, we'll need to send the satellite if we are to make contact with the others."

Bruce gets to the radio. "Alright guys, send that thing up there now." They see on the screen the Special ops Dropship makes its way to space and it hovers above the atmosphere and deploys the satellite and it powers on. "Alright, alright. Try and see if we can get a signal kid."

"On it!" Penny tries again and then they hear the voice of Martin McKenzie.

"_Bruce, Penny. Can you guys hear us? What's the status of the Royal Fortress?_"

"Good, we got them on!" said Penny in cheer. "Martin, the Royal Fortress is stuck in another world and we have no means of leaving or even getting out of here. We need your knowledge and skills into opening a portal so we can bring it back to our world."

"We're sending you the coordinate of the dimension and the Great Gate at Spellman Estate will trigger so you guys can come to us. Oh, and Boomer is onboard here as well" replied Dr. Banner.

"_We copy, also Boomer is there to add some modifications to his Super Kirov Airship. Have the Hardened Super Conductor bombs and the heavy reactor payloads been finished yet?_"

"They are done and ready to be loaded into his airship" replied Penny. "All enhancements will be done in less than an hour, and we're also improving its weapons system so it may also fire MiG class missiles and rapid fire machine gun rounds from the Twin Blade Gunship."

"_Very well then, I will inform the rest of the team and that we'll be inbound to your position, soon. Hold the line and do not interact with anyone in that world until we get there and get that Platform back home. Martin McKenzie Tech Sector out._"

The comm link then turns off. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while" said Dr. Banner. "You go and check on the maniac and his airship, I'll stand by here and keep an eye out for any messages from the team."

"On it." Penny heads out through another door, while Bruce goes through all the systems onboard the Royal Fortress and the personnel.

The 4 spies are shocked at what they hear and they hide elsewhere. "Huh, so the book was true" replied Sam. "These guys aren't even aliens, they're just from another dimension. That is kinda cool."

"Still we need to know more about what they're agenda is" said Brittany, she then sees Bruce going through the tablet. "Because I think that big green guy is going to figure out who's on this thing."

"They called it the Royal Fortress" said Clover. "I wonder why, this place doesn't even have anything close to being royal. They did get the whole fortress part right."

Sam then sees a circular device on the wall. "Got it." She goes over and opens it, she uses her com-powder to hack into its systems and it works. "I'm in and these are the schematics to the Royal Fortress."

They see how big it was and how many rooms there are. "Whoa! Those are a lot of rooms and places to go" said Alex. "And they have a college?" They see the name of FutureTech University. "Whoa!"

Brittany then sees one room. "There, that's the main weapons lab, which means they have files hidden within. We can get there and see who we're up against and what the heck are they doing here."

They all nod and look to the vents. "We should go in stealth, chances guards might be patrolling these parts." They all head into the vents and Sam leads them through.

Penny walks by and looks around. "Huh, I thought I heard someone." She then heads off to find Boomer.

Meanwhile, Bruce Banner is going through some stuff, but then he sees something. "Proximity alarm went off? What?" He then looks to the security and sees something that shocks him. "Oh no."

Then the portal opens and the Royal Defenders land on the tarmac. Neil, Gwen, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Luna, Leni, Peter, Sam, Dana, Becky, Carol, Lori, Leon, Sergei, Martin, Victor, Tadashi and Jack Cyber. Bruce Banner knows this is bad. "Oh boy." Then he hears the voice of Martin.

"_Bruce, we're here and coming to you. We'll be ready to make depart back to our world soon man._"

"Yeah, about that. We may have some stowaways onboard the Fortress" replied Bruce. The other line remains silent. "_What?_"

FutureTech Weapons and inventions room. The vents open and Sam, Alex, Clover and Brittany enter the room and look around the place. They then use their com-powder's to flashlight mode. "There's gotta be something in here that we can look through" said Brittany.

"This place has a lot of weird stuff." Alex sees one of Martin's new Tech Sector suits, and this one is as big as a tank. "Kinda like a superhero thing, you guys think they're super heroes?"

"Yeah, as if. Does this even look like a superhero thing?" They all see the mighty prototype creation to the Juggernaut battle walker. "Because to me, this looks like one of those things guys like that involve war and gaming stuff."

Brittany then sees a phone. "Huh, this looks useful." When she turns it on she sees it requires a password, she uses her com-powder to hack it, but the phone fries her tech. "oh come on, and this one was just new."

"Got something!" They all go to Sam and see some reports. "Says here they've been trying to secure the realms and fix some mishap portal openings to stop some kind of hostile invasion from aliens they are fighting against. This kinda sounds not so bad guy material."

They all look to each other. "Then we should probably find more Intel on them, we still don't know what they're truly capable of, also half this stuff barely seems friendly" replied Brittany. They all see the Spartan Tank and the Rhino Artillery platform.

"Then let's get searching" said Clover. "And fast too, so we can take these guys down and return to our summer fun." But then they hear an alarm go off. "What was that?"

Sam checks the Royal Fortress's schematics. "We got trouble. The whole place is now on high alert, which means they know we're here!"

"Then let's move!" said Alex.

"Stop!" Sam sees the Royal fortress is in the process of hacking. "Looks like they're trying to hack once again, they're trying to get into some information through the internet."

"Then we can't leave yet" said Brittany. "We have to find a way to shut them down from hacking. Either we take down their signals of shut down the entire place."

Sam goes through the Royal Fortress. "Says here that they're source of power is found on the surface and is in the form of multiple reactors and currently they are being locked down. We can be able to get through and shut them down, but if that doesn't work then we disable their computers. All of them."

"Then let's split up. Clover and I will handle their internet, you two go for the power core thingies" said Alex. They all nod and head to two separate vents, they can't take the hallways because they're patrols are on the move.

Meanwhile with the others. "** _All stations, all stations. We have intruders onboard the Royal Fortress, I repeat, intruders on the Royal Fortress. Secure the entire platform and begin search for them_ ** _._"

Lincoln and the others are all in the FutureTech main computer room. "Alright so here's the plan." Lincoln reloads his Shredder Blaster. "We all split up across the fortress and find out who are these 4 girls onboard, we use out skills and weaponry to take them down. Got it?" They all nod.

Lincoln then looks to the FutureTech guys. "The rest of you, try to find out who these girls are and get more Intel on this world."

"Way ahead of you, boss kid." Jack Cyber is hacking into the systems and trying to breach the firewalls from an organization. "Not gonna be easy, seems like this world is being secured by an organization."

"We're going to deploy the frenzy virus to breach their fire walls and get the Intel we need" said Victor as he readies the virus for launch. "Chances what we're up against could be the very same organization we can't get through and those girls must be with them."

"And whoever this company or organization is is not going to make it easy with us" replied Martin, he then goes through all the schematics. "Chances they might be after what this Fortress has got."

"Then continue with the work, we'll take down the spies." Lincoln activates his helmet and they all head into different directions throughout the base, the search/hunt has begun.

(_Where Clover and Alex are._)

The two girls are in the vents and are looking for their target. "No sign of that room, man this place is big" said Alex. Then she gets pulled on the leg by Clover. "What?"

"Look down." They both look down and see some big Russian guy with an anchor (Sergei) alongside this man with daggers (Leon) and a teenage girl with white hair and blue clothing (Dana). "Don't move" sai Clover.

They then listen to what they're saying. "Who in the hell would come here and try to break into this place anyway?" asked Leon.

"Or better yet, how the heck did they get in here?" asked Dana. "No one can be able to infiltrate this base, unless they're skilled with their training."

Sergei then finishes talking to the comlink. "Got word they found 4 compact mini-subs sitting by the Royal Fortress and they're bringing them onto the tarmac to investigate. Gwen, Carol and Lori are going to figure out more about these girls and the tech their using."

Clover and Alex realize they were in trouble, they had no rides to leave the place. Then they see a girl with brown braided hair with a dinosaur (Jordan and Dominic) and gender-bent twins with white hair (Lincoln and Linka) and this teenage girl with white skin, blue hair and unitard (Luna).

"Anything guys?" asked Lincoln.

"Nothing, but we're gonna keep searching" replied Leon. But then they see Dominic staying still, this gets they're attention. "What's up with him?"

The Indoraptor doesn't move, but his pupils look up, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and Luna can see what he knows and they calm down. "You know whats the dumbest thing ever?" asked Linka with a smile.

"Forgetting your homework and projects on the deadline?" asked Dana.

"Realizing how many times you get electrocuted by the most annoying Corgi?" asked Leon.

"This?" Sergei does a Russian dance and then he spins his anchor round and round and he does multiple back flips and balances himself onto his Anchor. They all look to him confused. "What? This does seem dumb to me."

"Nope" said Luna. They all answer the same thing. "Hiding in the vents." They the blast ice, an explosive dart, fire ball and gauze rounds onto the top vents and Alex and Clover land onto the floor and they all look to them.

"How did I not sense that one?" asked Leon Then he realizes. "Oh yeah, I was shocked today so my senses aren't working right. Dang it."

Alex and Clover look up and see them and smile nervously. "Umm, we're friendly?" Linka fires a net grenade and they're ensnared. Sergei picks up the net with the girls inside and they walk back to the others.

"Guys, we got two of the spies and we're headed back to the lab" said Lincoln.

"** _Will do chief_ **" said Neil. "** _But we still got two more scattered and no one has seen Boomer anywhere_ **!"

With Sam and Brittany. "We should be close" said Sam as they crawl through the vents. "We just have to reach the next room and we'll be below the reactors and we can shut them down."

But then the vent breaks beneath them and they land on someone. "Ow." It's Boomer. "You know, I'm usually the guy who falls off the airship and lands into the ground at full pain, but people falling on me feels worse and also awkward."

Brittany opens her eyes and she's leaning onto the wall, but when Sam opens her eyes she sees she's on top of the green haired man and they're face-to-face. Sam blushes and so does Boomer. "Yup, this just got awkward real fast."

Sam gets up thanks to Brittany. Boomer also gets up. "I was just taking a normal mid-day nap and waiting for my airship to finish it's upgrades, then all of a sudden all the alarms go off and I wake up and fall off the bed and now I'm here and wandering around and I save your landing, also you're welcome."

Sam and Brittany get into combat stance. Boomer sighs. "So, that's how it's gonna be." He cracks his neck. "Okay." They charge forward but Boomer manages to duck down and slide past them. "Nice moves, very impressive."

Brittany tries to land a punch on him, but Boomer dodges each one and he grabs her fist and he sends her slamming into the wall. "Not good enough, tough exterior though."

Sam goes after Boomer but he dodges all of her punches and he grabs her leg as he is about to kick him. This was an awkward situation and Boomer smirks. "Good form, perfect aim and right timing, but you lack the fact that a fight could be unpredictable."

Sam was a bit impressed." Huh, I guess I didn't see that one coming." Boomer then pushes her aside and she uses her com-powder to blast a net, but Boomer dodges it. "Dang it!"

Boomer smiles. "So, that's how it's gonna be huh? Very well then." Boomer then summons his scythe from his radiated body. "Get ready for one hell of a meltdown!" Boomer lunges forward swinging his scythe.

Sam dodges and manages to avoid all of his slashing attacks. She then falls to the ground and inches away from Boomer striking the floor he does once final strike and Sam does the split and was so close to her. "Wow! Too close." She then kicks the scythe away and Brittany grabs it.

"Not so fat weird guy!" Brittany pints the scythe at him. Sam stands next to her.

"Easy kid, you don't know what you're handling there and chances you might make it blow up" said Boomer. The two girls are confused and look to the green glowing scythe. "What?"

Boomer takes advantage of this and tries to grab the scythe, but Brittany and Sam hold onto it tightly and it turns into a tug of war for the weapon. They both hold it tightly, but then Sam and Brittany trip onto each other and mistakenly swing it and it pierces Boomer's torso.

Boomer looks down to his chest and he sees the scythe has pierced it and he sees his green reactor blood dripping. "Well, this hurts. A lot, thanks for the strike and nice form too. Even if it was by accident." he then goes down to his knees and drools some of his green blood.

Sam and Brittany let go of the scythe and cover their mouths. "Oh gosh! We are so, so sorry!" Sam goes over to him. "Are you … Are you okay? Should we call someone?"

Boomer then pulls his scythe off of him, but it doesn't budge much. "Well, for one I cannot die. But this is going to hurt like shit." Sam and Brittany gasp at what he just said. "What? I'm a 23 year old grown man and I can say that word whenever I want, mostly when I'm angry."

"Sam, we have to get out of here now!" said Brittany. Sam looks between her friend and the guy trying to yank out the scythe. "Sam, come one!"

Sam goes towards Boomer. "This is gonna hurt!" She puts both her hands on the scythe's handle and her right boot to Boomer's body. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think I get the idea" replied Boomer. He holds onto a railing on the wall. "This isn't the first time, and I usually get help pulling this thing off without detonating me into a nuclear bomb."

Sam ignores that last part and then she pulls, but it doesn't work. Then Brittany comes in and helps her pull. "We're doing this together." Sam nods and they both pull onto the scythe, while Boomer slightly screams from the pain.

And with one last pull the scythe comes off and some of his green blood is on the floor and hissing like acid. "Well, that hurt" said Boomer as he leans onto the wall. Sam goes over to him and she uses her new: Heavy concealment hair dryer. "What the heck are you going to do? Dry my hair?"

"No, this." Sam points it to his wound and it gets patched up by streams of white liquid that solidifies. "There, just like a bandage."

Boomer feels it. "Huh, thanks lady. This means a lot, normally I have to patch up my won wound because half the people here hate me for being an idiot. At times."

"You're welcome" replied Sam, she offers Boomer her hand and helps him up. "So, why is your blood green and acidic?"

"Not acidic, pure liquid radiation and at its most pure and most volatiles if it's not in my body and my hair is not natural. Well I guess it is now, I was experimented years ago during the cold war" replied Boomer. Sam is both amazed and shocked, this guy was an experiment and now he's a walking nuclear bomb.

Brittany grabs Sam's hand. "Well, it was nice talking to you and helping you. Sam we have to go now!"

"Nobody's going no place." They see Peter Sharp with his sword Blood Crucible and with him is Sam, Neil, Leni, Becky and Carol. They then go to the other hallways and see the rest of the teams. "You girls are coming with us, now."

Sam and Brittany see Clover and Alex in a net and being carried by Sergei. They knew they were in trouble, so they raise their hands up and allow themselves to get captured.

Boomer intervenes. "Guys, guys. Take it easy on them alright? One of them saved my life, even though I can't die she pretty much patched up my wound." Boomer then shows them the patched up area on his chest, and they see hiss scythe dripping with his blood and stuck to the wall.

They all see the green hissing blood on the ground, Jack Cyber turns his hand into a vacuum and he sucks up the radiation blood. 'Well, this does show evidence you were patched up, and whatever it is from your chest that looks hardened."

"Let's take em to the interrogation room" said Gwen. "We have a lot of questions to ask you three."

Sergei puts Alex and Clover down and he cuts they're net and with Sam and Brittany they follow the heroes to the room for some talk.

Boomer walks next to Sam and her spy friends. "I got your back miss, and also your friends too. You guys don't seem like bad guys to me, this is all just a big misunderstanding."

The spies were shocked and so was Brittany, they were now seeing that they might not be bad guys. Sam smiles, she liked this green haired man and his weird body issues.

Alex and Clover have no idea what Sam and Brittany did to gain this guy's trust, but as of now they're gonna have to talk about some things.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Anyone recall this cartoon? Anyone? Well to those who know this, it's just getting started. Lets' see if they can be able to get some answers out of them or if the agency known as W.O.O.H.P. gets involved. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/19/20.**


	351. Ch351: Organization and Misunderstanding

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 251: Organization and Misunderstanding. **

They have finally restored things into the Royal Fortress and they have the 4 spies within their interrogation room, but now they're all waiting for someone to come and join them on the other side of the one way glass.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to remove some of the traps I laid out when we were searching for those spies. Luan gave me some details on what to setup and how" replied Penny. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, just Martin tryin to get some words from these girls" replied Jordan as they look through the one sided mirror and see Martin trying to talk to the girls who have cuffs on them.

"What about Intel? Do we have any information on these girls and who they are?" asked Penny.

"That part isn't possible anymore" replied Dr. Banner. "We tried to get the information we needed, but it seems like whoever or whatever this organization is, isn't going to make it easy for us to get what we need. They seem to have very tough firewalls and we can't get through it. Also, they tried to hack us, but they couldn't get past our firewalls."

"So, it's literally a stalemate in hacking" said Lori. "That's a first for everything."

"But these girls managed to hack into our base and get the schematics of the Royal Fortress and use those schematics to find somewhere to escape and/or find information" replied Sam Sharp. "They're good, they're really good agents to whoever they work for."

"Also, they kinda feel like teenagers? How old do you think they are?" asked Leni.

"19" replied Boomer. They all look to Boomer who is eating a burrito. "What? It was a guess and I think they're 19, it was just a lucky guess, we don't know for sure. Also, we should take it easy on them, they don't seem like potential threats to me. Even though they fought me over my scythe and it resulted in hurting me, but I'm fine and one of them was nice enough to help me with my wounds."

They decided to pay no attention to Boomer and focus on Martin who is talking to them.

"So, any names you ladies would like to share?" asked Martin. But they all remained silent. "Huh, tough spies, reminds me of when American troops were captured by Nazi's and were being interrogated."

Martin then sits. "Look, we all wanna know what the hell is going on and clearly both sides have no clue what's going on. We just wanna know who the heck do you work for and what the heck are you 4 doing on our Fortress, that's all we wanna know and nothing more."

They still don't talk. Martin sighs. "This is getting us nowhere real fast."

Brittany speaks up. "No matter what you ask we're not telling you anything about us. We know something is going on with you guys. We're not going to rat out on our agency or our boss, we're a team and we stay like that."

Lincoln smirks hearing that. "Almost like us, sorta. They seem very strong together than they are separated. Which makes me question why they split up when they were trying to escape."

"At least they didn't take anything from the base" said Luna. Then they see Martin scratching his head in frustration.

"We're not going anywhere with this talk girls. We need to know what the hell is going on and who the hell tried to hack us and this is wasting my time and patience and I will not tolerate this insubordination onboard this naval platform of ours. So start talking! Who the hell are you 4 working for?!"

But the spies still don't talk. Martin is close to exploding into pure anger, but then he hears someone calling him from the comm link. He then looks to the spies. "You girls hang tight and don't do anything, but I doubt you girls can break out of those cuffs, they're pure Vibranium."

Martin then leaves the room and the 4 spies try and break out of their cuffs, but even if they reach their tech, like they're com-powder it's not going to work. Leni, Lori, Dana, Becky, Carol, Jordan and Linka are shocked to see that their girl stuff are their gadgets.

"I thought we confiscated their tech?" asked Sergei.

"Looks like they got some tech that can hide pretty darn well" said Gwen. "And it's convenient with its stealth too. No one would suspect a com-powder."

Martin comes to the others. "I'm not getting anything from them. What are our other plans? We can't just leave them someplace, whoever they're working for is going to wanna know more about us and half our tech may have been seen."

"Because some of it was" said Victor as he arrives into the room with a tablet. "The tech to our transforming tech was discovered by whoever was hacking us and the reason how they got past the firewalls, they managed to breach it with some kind of firewall buster system which worked on the first try, but it was gone on the second try."

"And that makes things worse for us" said Dr. Banner. "They got through the first time and are trying to do so again, what are the odds they might be able to hack through again?"

"Those odds are somewhere in between 50 and 67" replied Jack Cyber.

"We gotta get some information on them, otherwise we'll be stuck here and we'll never get those schematics back" replied Sam Sharp. "Do we have any way to talk to them? Anything at all?"

Lincoln and Linka then recall something from when they found the other two spies, they look to the idiot who is now eating donuts. "What? What are you two looking at me for? You guys want a donut?"

Meanwhile, the spies are still struggling to get the cuffs off, but then the door opens and they someone come in with green hair and is very familiar. "Hey." It's Boomer and he's carrying a bowl of donuts.

He then places the bowl of donuts onto the table and he has the keys and he uncuffs each spy. They're all confused by this. Boomer then scans them with his tablet which startled them a bit. "Well, you girls suffered from no injuries, though one of you may have over-tanned you're right side by the waste."

Clover turns bright red from what that guy just said. "Rude much!"

"I'm not being rude." Boomer puts the tablet away. "I'm just being nice and pointing out the obvious. Also, I suggest you find some kind of cream to deal with that over tanned part." He then sits down.

Boomer then grabs a donut. "You guys want on?" He can see how cautious they look. "They're not laced with anything, they're all normal donuts. Though one of them has some jelly filling and one has chocolate filling and one has some kind of cream cheese filling. Honestly I don't know anymore, I'm just gunning for the sweet, sweet glazed delights."

They are all confused by this guy, Clover and Alex have no clue what's going on or who this guy is. But something tells them Sam and Brittany have encountered him and they did.

Boomer then realizes. "Oh right! Where the hell are my manners, hello there my name is Boris Dimitri Ivanokovitch Eiderizinki, but you girls can call me Boomer for short and I am 23 years old and I am the main man to the Air force within this place, you may have heard about my Super Kirov being given new armaments and do not fear, these upgrades are only against hostile threats who threaten the meaning of life and freedom and other random good guy shit I can't recall."

Clover and Alex cover their mouths and gasp at what this guy just said and they look to Sam and Brittany who nod. "He seems to speak about that a lot."

They then look to Boomer. He then tells them about what he's made of and what happened to him. Boomer is giving off tons of information about himself, then he goes to the information about the other teammates on the Royal Defenders and they're shocked and fascinated by what these guys have been going through. They don't even know they're eating donuts with him.

Eventually Boomer finishes. "And there we go, our Royal Fortress is stuck here all thanks to mishap portal work from the quantum ripple through the very equilibrium of space and time and throughout the shattered physics of the cosmos that is trying to mend itself."

They were speechless, they're heroes, and all of them are heroes from across the realms.

"Hi, my names Sam." The other spies look to their red haired green jump suited friend. "My real name is Samantha Simpson and I'm 19. These are my friends/team mates/house mates, Clover, Alex and Brittany." The other girl's wave to Boomer, they can see that the guy can be trusted and doesn't even look like a threat, much.

"We live at Malibu, California and attend Malibu University. We're sorry for …. For breaking into your base along with your friends. Our boss sent us and we were just being cautious about this place. We didn't really mean to make things worse as it is now." Clover and Alex can see something is up with Sam.

Boomer can tell what was going on here and so do the others. "Sam, girls. I am so sorry that you all think we're a threat, though in truth we kinda are. But only to those who threaten the very balance of the cosmos. Let us speak to your boss and we can get things straightened out."

They all look to each other with some worry, but they now know who these people are and what they do and how badly they have it worse than they're jobs as spies. "We work for the organization known as W.O.O.H.P." said Brittany. "We'll call our boss Jerry."

"Very well then, thanks for cooperating girls" said Boomer. They all get up. "This will sort everything out and we don't have to wage war or end up annihilating each other." The spies remain silent. "What? It could happen, I think."

They then leave the room and they run into the whole team of the Royal Defenders.

"Glad we could all come to an understanding, now come with us and we can get this all straightened out" said Martin. They head to the main lab and they get communications up and running. "Alright, you girls can use the computer to talk to your boss. Tell him to come here so we can discuss this face-to-face. It seems better that way."

They nod and all four spies contact Jerry and inform him to come to the Royal Fortress and that they are not a threat and were never a threat, much.

"Okay, looks like Jerry is on his way here and he might be bringing some backup" replied Clover. "Well, I guess this mission will be over soon and we can get back to our one month way from school."

This gets the attention of Lori, Dana, Becky and Carol and they're getting an idea. Then Samantha sees Boomer walk off to the hallway. So, she catches up with him. "Hey Boomer, where are you going?"

"To check on my aerial ride, I gotta check on those modifications and see if they're done. The airship is also my house" replied Boomer.

Sam then sees her friends all motioning her to go with the guy. Clover and Alex give Sam the thumbs up. "Well, is it okay if I come with you?" asked Sam.

Boomer smiles. "Sure, why not. The more the merrier." They're both walking down the halls and then Boomer's foot gets caught by a rope and now he's upside down. "Dang it!"

Sam goes to him. "Oh wow! Are you okay?" She then uses her com-powder and uses the laser to cut him down. "I got you, hang on."

Boomer sighs and yells out. "Hey Penny! You forgot one!" Penny goes over and helps Boomer down and the others also see this.

"Does this happen often?" asked Clover.

"Not all the time" replied Lincoln. "Usually he gets blown up, dropped from a great height or crushed by something or other random stuff."

"So, what's it like in your world?" asked Clover. Alex and Brittany also seemed interested as well.

Lori and the other teens smile, then they see Sam too busy helping Boomer off and he falls. "Thanks for the assist, also ouch."

Leni then looks to Alex, Clover and Brittany. "We totes have a lot to talk about and you girls will so love it!" The teens then head into the food court to talk about their world and the fun things Clover, Alex and Brittany would love.

"Well, that takes care of that" replied Luna. "And it looks like things are going well with Boomer and that other Sam chick." They watch as Sam helps Boomer up and they make their way to the hangar to check on his airship.

"Turning out quite well guys, and I think something is going on with Boomer and that girl Samantha" said Victor. "And whatever it is might be something we have all seen and been through." They all knew what he meant and they can all see that Boomer might have found someone too, even though that someone isn't like him. Sorta.

Just then Martin gets a notification from his glasses. "Guys, we got access to the files of the Organization. Now we can see who we're going to talk to later." He then puts on the information through they're tablets and they see the files they need to know about these spies and what they have been through.

"Now these girls are something" said Jack Cyber. "All the missions, enemies and their accomplishments, and why are Clover and Alex always targets to be queens for bad guys? This is insane and dumb."

"We now know what their organization stands for" said Penny. "Says here that W.O.O.H.P stands for World Organization of Human Protection. Yeah, they definitely sound like good guys."

"We can discuss more about this with their boss when he gets here, for now let's take some time for a break" said Lincoln. They all decide to go and meet up with the others at the food court.

(_Royal Fortress Hangar._)

Sam looks in awe at the massive Super Kirov Airship and all of the firepower it has on it. "Now that is one big airship, and all the guns on it seem kinda overkill. Is all this even necessary?"

"Pretty much." Boomer controls the crane to move in the bombs into the cargo bay. "All of this is to keep my home from crashing onto the ground, also this is like my one way to help attack enemies. My second option is to come down to ground level and unleash hell."

Sam sees the boxes being placed onto the conveyer belt and headed into the airship. "You have a lot of stuff, it's like a bunker but for the sky. Have you ever had this thing fall before?"

"No, not really" replied Boomer. "At times it takes some hits, but not critical hits. But this is just for precautions since we might end up encountering another world that could have some dangerous shit coming to attack us. Also, I'm the guy who tends to fall from this thing."

"Ouch. Well at least you can survive, also what's with the curse words anyway?" asked Sam. "Do the rest of your teammates say those words too?"

"Not all the time" replied Boomer. "We say it when we're angry, annoyed or overjoyed maybe. The commanders and Major don't say it, they're growing up and they'll say it when they are ready or when they are really, really angry."

Sam then looks to the airship and she sees some loose rope and she ties it. Boomer is too busy with the crane that he pushes the button on the swing and it hits him. Boomer stumbles back and he trips over the rope Sam was tying and Sam gets grabbed by the rope and they both fall onto each other.

Boomer and Sam open their eyes and are now looking at each other. Boomer is on the ground and Sam is on top of him, Sam has her right hand on his chest and Boomer realizes his hand is on her hip and he slowly removes it. "This ….. This is awkward, and the second time we've done it too."

Sam gets off of him and stands up and so does Boomer. They both remain silent and turn bright red at what just happened and Boomer goes back to work on his airship.

Sam gets a message from her friends through her com-powder and she goes over to meet up with them, Boomer does look back to the 19 year old and watches her walk away, he smiles and then goes back to his work.

(_An Hour later._)

All of them are on top of the base and are waiting by the tarmac of the Royal Fortress and they see some Aircraft and helicopters land, coming out are agents in shades and black suits. The very sight of them makes Leon chuckle. "Ha. Men in Black, good one."

The main helicopter opens and they meet with the British man in charge. "Greetings, my name is Gerald Lewis and I run the Organization known as W.O.O.H.P. It is an honor to meet all of you and my apologies for sending our agents to your fortress, we were just being careful."

"Nothing against you sir, we understand and have been through that situation a few times ourselves" replied Martin. "We can discuss more about what we do later, come with me please."

"Thank you." Jerry then looks to Clover, Alex, Sam and Brittany. "Good work spies, you all have done successfully in seeing what these people are doing and in making this meeting possible. You all can go back to Malibu and celebrate your victory with your one month off of school, you girls have earned it."

"Thanks Jerry." replied the spies. They watch as their boss walks off with Martin, Victor, Penny and Neil.

"Wait!" They all look to the Great Gate and a Raven comes out and morphs into Gyro. "Sorry guys, I had to assist in taking down some renegade Ogre's trying to siege Karazhan along with some Gnolls. But I'm here now and we can get this meeting started."

"Oh right, guys this is Gyro, the Guardian of the Realms" said Lincoln. "He's the man who made the Great Gates and the Immortal Council possible, he's also part of the team."

"Then we should get started, also this isn't the first time we've had a run in with magic" replied Jerry. "Though that last time it was just parlor tricks and illusions, but I can see you are the real deal."

"Thank you very much, now then let's get this whole thing sorted out." Gyro then follows them into the FutureTech base so they can have a nice talk and negotiate some things for both organizations and the world as well.

Th 4 spies sigh in relief and high five each other. "Mission done! Now let's go back to Malibu and we can get back to some relaxing time, and also see the boys" said Clover.

"I gotta go and see if I can nail that skating trick" said Brittany. "What about you girls?"

"Surfing for me, and also maybe some sun time on the sand" said Alex. "Hey Sam, wanna bury me later?" They notice Sam looking elsewhere. "Sam? Sammy?"

Sam snaps out of it. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, sure." Sam looks to the hangar doors opening and the Super Kirov coming out. Alex, Clover and Brittany are shocked to see this massive airship lift off, then they see Boomer piloting it.

"** _Kirov, Reporting!_ **"

Boomer looks out and he waves at Sam and she waves back, everyone can see them bluish a bit as they wave and smile at each other. Lori then has an idea and she goes over to the spies. "You girls are planning on spending a month away from school right? Which means you girls are gonna go back to school on July right?"

They nod. "Yeah, why?" asked Clover.

"Well, how about you girls pack your bags and spend some one month summer fun in our world?" asked Carol. "It could be fun."

Hearing that made them smile and Sam turns around and smiles. "We'll do it!" They were shocked at how fast Sam reacted. Then Voltorb lands in her arms. "Ah! What the heck is this?!"

"Sorry! He's my buddy!" yelled Boomer. "Also, I think he likes you!"

Voltorb looks happy as he's around Samantha. The others chuckle seeing this. "This is so going to be awkward for all of us when we get home" said Sam Sharp.

"What makes you say that?" asked Peter.

"My names Sam, Sam Sharp." Sam and Sam look to each other.

"Well, I guess you should all just call me Samantha, I'm okay with it. No confusions right?" said Samantha.

Sam smiles. "I think we're all gonna be good friends."

"Next stop other world summer fun!" cheered Clover and Alex.

This was the start on something new for all of them, and possibly for Samantha and Boomer.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that concludes their encounter with W.O.O.H.P. Now let's see how they fair in the other world with some summer time fun. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/20/20.**


	352. Ch352: Spies and Defenders

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 352: Spies and Defenders. **

(_Aloha Beach._)

The sun is shining and everything seems like a peaceful summer time. Relaxing onto the beautiful sands of the beach are a few members of the Royal Defenders. Lori, Leni, Dana, Becky, Carol and Sunset. But they have some company with them, Clover from the Totally Spies crew.

Yeah, that's what the Royal Defenders are calling them, and they don't seem to mind being called that. Though they're boss Jerry was coming up with a better name for the group instead.

"This place is the best!" said Clover. "Way better than Malibu and I like the guys here." She sees some muscular guys running on the beach with surfboards. "Best, thing ever!"

"You said it Clover, so enjoy this one month away from college and be prepared for whatever this resort can offer" said Lori. "This is the best all for you and you're friends after what you've all been through."

Lori is also not alone there, truth be told all the Royal Defenders are there, oh and their families too. But just for a day. How did they get here so fast? There's a Naval Base not too far and that Naval Base has a Great Gate for them to use. Talk about prepared!

"We are so going to love taking some pics with everything here and I wanna thank your friends from FutureTech for these brand new touch screen phones too" said Clover. "They are so useful and also indestructible too, they're tech is so beyond our timeline."

"It's the best they can offer, after all we're allies now. FutureTech and W.O.O.H.P" said Becky. "We got each other's back, which makes you guys sort of members to the team."

"With or without powers you guys have skill and talent and that makes you and you're friends special and unique" said Dana. "Like us."

"Aww. Thanks you guys" said Clover. "But I should thank the real hot shots who made this alliance possible, right Jerry?" But Clover gets no response. "Jerry?"

The other girls notice this. "Martin? Jerry? You guys okay?" She looks to her left and they all see Martin, Jerry and Victor fast asleep on the chairs with National Geographic Magazines on they're faces. "Huh, I guess they're fast asleep."

"Didn't see that coming" replied Carol. She smiles looking at her boyfriend. "Victor looks so adorable when he's asleep."

"These guys fell asleep like ten minutes ago" replied Loni, he's also sitting next to them and reading a magazine, a fashion magazine. "I didn't wanna bother them, they seem peaceful like this."

"It is kinda awesome you guys got dates, or should I say boyfriends" said Clover. "At most of the times the girls and I have boyfriends that only last a week or two, or a month. We're not that popular with boyfriends, but we do attract some boys and end up with slight crushes."

"That sounds kinda familiar to me" replied Lori. "I was kinda like that before I met Bobby."

"How is he anyway?" asked Becky. "No clue, perhaps we should check out what they're doing in the city next time, and we should bring along our spy friends as well. Not like there's anything else troubling your world, yet."

"Now that sounds like a plan, you guys are so awesome" said Clover.

Dana then removes her shades and look around the beach. "I wonder how Samantha, Alex and Brittany are doing." She spots Brittany doing some roller skating on the board walk of Aloha Beach Resort and with her helping with her tricks are Kick, Timmy, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

Leon is with the Dazzles, Luna and Sam Sharp showing Alex some new tricks and tunes with music, using some acoustic guitars. Sergei and Loona are playing volleyball against Neil and Gwen and they see the spies friend Sam sitting by the rocks near the shallows, but she's not alone. Boomer is sitting next to her and both of them are talking.

The louds are doing their own things and having fun and so are Jordan's parents, the rest of the Spellman family and Sharps, so all of them are having fun, in their own way.

"Well, looks like everyone is enjoying themselves" said Dana as she lays down again. "Also, what the heck do you guys think of what's happening between Sam and Boomer?"

"You guys noticed too?" asked Clover. "Alex, Brittany and I have noticed it as well. We think that Sam might have a crush on that airship guy, even though they're far from age they seem cute together."

"They have so many differences between each other" replied Carol. "Sam is smart and Boomer doesn't have much to be smart about, Sam likes violet and yet she wars green and Boomer is all about the color green, Sam is a college gal and Boomer is from some kind of Russian war front academy that he somehow passed years ago in the world he came from, Sam is 19 and Boomer is 23, Sam is a spy and Boomer is a megalomaniac commander of the skies and lastly, Sam has friends and Boomer … Well, he means well so that's about it."

They all remain silent, they know Carol is right and they know Samantha Simpson and Boomer both have little in common, but deep down they might find a way to make this work. "Well, whatever happens, let's hope they can figure this out. By themselves" replied Leni.

"Sure as heck the girls and I are going to do whatever we can to help Sammy and her new crush on the guy with the green blood" replied Clover. She then sees the others having fun. "I wonder what they're all talking about, and how they're doing."

(_With Lincoln and Linka._)

Brittany is trying her best with roller skates, she holds onto the rails and balances. "Okay. So I thought this could be easy and yet it's not." She then sees the kids pass by her with they're roller skates on. "How're you kids good at this?"

They stop in front of her. "Well, Linc and I go on some nice roller skating couples time when we're at the park or hanging out with our friends at Great Lake City."

"She's not wrong, we also attended a couple's night roller skating thing and yet for some reason my former sister Lynn thought it was roller derby night" replied Lincoln. "She did not read he flier."

"I just learn from my good friend Polly, she's really smart at this and I think I'm planning to join the roller derby squad at Middle School" replied Linka. "I got the speed and the durability to do so, so now I have my own thing at Middle School."

That was something they did not see coming. "Well, I learned for a long time" replied Timmy. "Plus I've been doing some skate boarding and cycling too, so I guess I'm a natural."

"Me?" said Kick, he then chuckles. "I'm good at what I do." He then roller skates forward and skates on top of some railings and then leaps off and skates down a ramp and then he passes by some cars that are parked and he surfs onto the sand, he grabs the palm tree and makes a hard turn and lands back to the others. "And what I'm good at is being awesome."

The others clap, while Brittany is stunned. "Wow. You are really good at this."

"Well, you seem good when we read your reports from all your missions" replied Jordan. "Why not think of the roller skating as a mission?"

Brittany thinks about it. "You know what? That's not a great idea Jordan." She then thinks about what her objective is and then Brittany skates forward and then she slides onto the railings and lands safely almost losing her balance. "Huh, I did it!"

"Nice." The others come down by the railings as well. "You did good and all you had to do was think it was a mission, like the missions you do with the girls. Wicked cool girl" replied Linka.

"Thanks kids, I am so going to show this off when I get back to Malibu soon" said Brittany. "You guys aren't so bad after all, and hey I'm sorry for doubting you guys when we came to your floating base. I was just suspicious about what you're intentions are."

"No harm done Brittany, except to Boomer. We get that a lot and we ourselves get into caution when we encounter something in another world" replied Lincoln. "That's why we have to find out what the world is about and see what the issues are."

"I guess W.O.O.H.P and FutureTech aren't so different after all" replied Brittany. Then they see someone arrive on a skate board and panting.

It was Gunther. "Guys, I ……. I got us …… Slushies." They all grab a slushy from him.

"Where have you been Gunther?" asked Kick. "Also, I thought you were with your parents helping with the boat thing?"

"They finished and your dad is with them" replied Gunther. They then look to the water and see a Viking Long Boat and Gunther's mom and dad and with Peter Sharp rowing and enjoying themselves. "They see really happy, though your mom didn't join them." They see Ember with her daughter Aggie, both of them under an umbrella and reading some books, well Ember is looking at a music magazine.

"Everybody has their own thing to do, and it looks like big sis is doing the same thing" replied Lincoln. They see Luna, Sam, the Dazzles and Leon on their guitars and tuning with Alex. "Good for them."

"You and Luna really are close siblings, that's kinda nice" replied Brittany. "How the heck did that all happen anyway? How are you two that close?"

Lincoln smiles. "Get ready Brittany, this is one story to be cautious and don't be angry about." they all roller skate away while eating their slushies and talking, with Gunther following along.

Brittany hasn't hear of this, but she knows this is going to be a story she has to tell her friends about.

(_On the beach with Luna and Sam._)

Alex makes a nice beat with her guitar and the others clap at it. "Well done dude, nice tunes. You're getting the hang of it, and you seem to be a natural too" replied Sam Sharp.

"Thanks guys, I mean I did do some music when I was in High School and a little bit in college and normally I would wanna surf right now but I'm not in the mood right now" replied Alex. "Also, I like the new kind of songs in this year, way better than the ones where the girls and I are from."

"Your timeline is not merged with ours, so you guys have a lot of keeping up with the new tech we got, like selfies and it seems they're already doing it" replied Leon. They see the teenage girls along with Clover doing some selfies together. "That is something a lot of people, mostly teens in this world and timeline like to do, though there are some other worlds who do selfies too."

Alex smiles. "Clover is so going to love this new stuff you guys got, like the new wireless headphones. They seem so cool."

Luna then has an idea. "You know, if you want dude. We are planning on some songs for the 4th of July. You can come by into our place to see how we rock and roll."

"Wow. Really? That'd be awesome to see you guys rock out, it is rock music right?" asked Alex.

"Not just rock, the songs we're making are in full tribute to the Independence Day and the might of the 4th of July and at some point the American spirit" replied Sam, she then looks to Leon. "And we're gonna need you and you're brother to be part of it."

"That makes sense, most of the songs are being sung by me, Neil and Sergei" replied Leon. "Sounds normal, sometimes."

Alex then looks to the Dazzles. "It kinda is cool to know you girls can go on tour. Do you girls ever get stressed?"

"We can get stressed sometimes, and when the pressure gets too much, our dad who is our manager can arrange a trip back home and to postpone any further tours" replied Adagio.

"We got one incoming for the late summer of August, along with Sunset in for the ride and we are so going to enjoy showing our fans the new songs we made, though at times Sam helps us with the songs" replied Aria.

"We always dedicate our songs to our family. Dad, Ember, Aggie, Kick, but mostly to Sam, she's one awesome sister in musical arms" replied Sonata s she hugs Sam, the other Dazzles join in the hug.

Sam chuckles ad hugs them back. "I love you dudes too, always." The others also chuckle seeing this.

"I still had no idea girls can like girls" said Alex. "We don't see that where we're from, in fact I don't think I've seen any kind of relationship like that ever." she puts her guitar away and looks to Sam who breaks the hug with her sisters and she sits closer to Luna.

"Well, contrast dude, you got to see one between Sam and me" replied Luna. "And we're both digging what we're rockin'. All day and all night long."

"Not most people are cool with this relationship, which I call them monsters and disrespectful bastards" replied Leon. "We treat each other with respect and equality and we know how we all work and what we tend to do. Whether it's Lori's constant calling to her boyfriend, Martin trying to improve his suits, the constant bickering between most of us and the romantic lust between Victor and Carol. But the most common thing that seems normal is Lincoln and Luna's special sibling bond, which is now a Blood Pact."

"Wow! Sounds kinda nice." Alex looks to Luna and recalls something she heard from Boomer. "You and your brother must be as close as this relationship you have with Sam."

Luna smirks. "Linc and I …. We have the special sibling bond, it is as strong as my love for Sam and Lincoln's love for Jordan. Linc and I share the same room and the same bathroom, we keep each other company when we're asleep or alone underneath a tree and we talk about what we're going to do for the future with those we care for, but no matter what happens I will always be there for him. No matter what, I am going to have his back and keep him safe, if he feels sad I'll be there to comfort him, if he's feeling scared I'll be there to calm him down and when he needs some moral support then I'll be there to back him up. I love my little bro, always and always."

The others are touched by this, and some of them are close to the verge of tears. Alex however was mostly touched. "Th-That was the most beautiful thing I h-have ever heard. This life y-you have with your b-brother, has to be a book or a movie. It's so sweet."

Luna smiles and Sam leans onto her shoulder. "Yeah, a lot of people say that dude. It's what makes Linc and me normal and close."

"Kinda like what Kick and I have, and it also feels like what I had with my little bro Simon" replied Sam. They know Sam misses Simon, but they know she's happy for this new family she has made and she's happy that Simon will always be watching over her, along with her mom.

Luna pulls Sam close and kisses her cheek. Alex can see that Sam has some history, but decides not to ask any further. It seems kinda personal, but she feels kinda bad for Sam Sharp aka Livewire.

Leon then looks to the rocky area of the beach. "I wonder what Boomer and Samantha are doing." they all look to the direction and see their two friends talking to each other and laughing.

"Well, ones things for sure is that they are so cute together" said Alex. "Even though they have little in common, but I know they can make it work and Sammy will have us to help her make it work."

"At least we can agree to say our names differently" said Sam. "I'll stick to Sam, and she sticks to Samantha. That way there won't be any confusion." They all agree on that one.

Then Adagio notices something. "What the heck is dad doing?" They all spot Peter Sharp in a Viking Long boat along with Gunther's mom and dad and they seem to be having fun.

"Whatever it is, let's not get involved" replied Leon. They all agree on that one. "Alright, let's get back to some tuning guys." Leon grabs his guitar and so do the others and they get back to showing Sam some new tuning tricks and different kinds of music genres.

(_With Sam and Boomer._)

Sam and Boomer chuckle. "So, you actually did that?"

"Yup, I rigged the food vending machine with cream cheese and I thought Martin would go and trigger it but no! Victor freaking orders and then he takes the hit! The best part, it spills out and enters the lab and Martin gets flooded while he was signing the god damn opera music, and in mid-sentence too!" Boomer laughs. "Even though I had to clean the whole place, it was all worth it!"

Sam chuckles. "You really are something aren't you?"

"That's just me being me, I mean a lot of people judge me because of my lack of knowledge and low-leveled IQ, but I don't give a damn. It's what makes me, me" replied Boomer.

Sam then asks him. "Don't you ever feel like, like it's hurtful?"

Boomer thinks about it. "To be honest, not really. I mean a normal idiot would find it mean and hurtful to be called dumb or stupid, but I take it in stride. I know I'm not smart enough like the others, but I make up for it with tactical knowledge on battlefield awareness and commanding skills to the air force and my insane ability to blow things up, and also blow myself up."

Sam smiles. "I usually get called miss smarty pants or big brain or bookworm, they're usually insults but I like those names they call me. They make me special, so I guess those words make you feel special too huh?"

Boomer smiles. "Yeah, yeah I guess that is true. We're all special in our own way and we can take it no matter what people say or do. Though, there are some things I find that could offend me. None of the bothers know about it and I'd rather not tell them either."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me" replied Sam. "I have my secrets too, and I don't usually tell them to Alex, Clover and Brittany. We all have something to hide and its okay. We are who we are."

Boomer smiles and looks to the sea. "Yeah, we are who are and that's okay. No one is perfect and/or normal."

Sam then does the unexpected and she leans onto his shoulder and holds his hand, this makes Boomer tense, but he calms down. He then thinks about asking her something, but some part of him decides not to. '_Not yet man, not yet. Someday, soon maybe. Then I'll ask her on a date, but not now._'

They both enjoy this moment of peace and silence.

That peace is interrupted by a volley ball to the back of Boomer's head and he falls into the water. "Heads up!" yelled Neil. "Also, sorry."

Yup, this summer is just turning good and it just might get even better.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Looks like they're all enjoying they're company on the beaches of Aloha Beach, and it seems Boomer may have found someone for him, even though they have little in common, let's see how fat they can go with it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/20/20.**


	353. Ch353: Game Stream 40

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 353: Game Stream 4.0. **

"Welcome back guys! We're back on the one game I completely forgot about! Totally Accurate Battle Simulator! And with me of course is Leon, and he's ready too!"

"I am, I am ready and this game is not gonna be the same" replied Leon.

"Leon is not wrong, we are about to go and see the faction that came out last year, I didn't get the chance to get to it, because we were on Minecraft for so long and right now it's time to go back. So let's see what the Renaissance Faction can do!"

We now see the map they're in and it looks fancy. "Wow!"

"This is, this is like ancient history beautiful" said Leon as he looks at the buildings around the battlefield. "Like I could be sitting there and drinking some coffee."

"This is like a tourist attraction, now before we get to the fight let's see what the Renaissance Faction has!" Sunset checks on the units tabs and see what they got.

"Okay, so we got Painters, Fencers, Balloon Archers, Musketeers, Halberd, Jouster and the Da Vinci Tank. What?!" Sunset is confused by this unit.

"Maybe Leonardo Da Vinci is in a fucking Sherman Tank, we don't know" said Leon as he chuckles.

Sunset snickers. "I don't know either man, but let's get to see how the painters work!" She places down three painters and they look closely at them. "What the heck? Look at these guys."

"They look like they're gonna paint something" said Leon. "The fucking Mona Lisa maybe."

"Alright, alright!" Sunset zooms onto her painters. "Listen up guys, today is going to be an epic battle, and we will see who is the best by showing the enemy that you boys can pain the best of the best ! So show these dorks who … What the?" There's no one on the red side. "Where are our opponents?"

Leon snickers. "That's what I was trying to say to you, you were too busy mono-logging to your guys you didn't even give me any fucking dudes to use."

Sunset also laughs. "Okay, okay. Here you go." She places down 3 cavemen clubbers. "There, clubbers vs Painters, so we got the better painters vs the old painters who draw on the walls and get in trouble." Leon and Sunset chuckle hearing that.

"Now this makes sense" said Leon. "Because these guys are pissed off, because they wanna paint on the walls, but no! You guys show up and paint on fucking paper and say stop painting on the walls! Get em boys!" The battle starts and the two armies walk towards each other.

"Paint! Paint my army! Paint them the best painting ever! Paint the Da Vinci Code!" They watch as the painters can dodge and slap the cavemen clubbers with their pain brushes. "Oh god! Did you see that?!"

"Aim! Aim and swing you fools! Kill them!" But the battle ends with only one painter left standing after everyone else is dead. "Oh wow! These guys are not to be messed with."

"I did not see that one coming, they dodged they're swings and came out slapping! Wow!" said Sunset. "They painted all over your army, okay so now that we have the painters done and checked, next we got Fencers."

Sunset places down 5 fencers. "Wow! These guys look like the 3 musketeers! They look awesome!"

"Yeah, but you put 5 so it's the 5 fucking musketeers, and I can recall from history the musketeers squires were from France, back in the olden days that is and they were like royal guards" replied Leon. Leon then has an idea. "I got it! Put in the teachers! And let's see who teaches better at fencing!"

Sunset chuckles and she places down 5 teachers. "Let's see who can teach the best! Who is the better at the sword? Who are better with the sword fight?!" She clicks start and they march towards each other.

"Class is in session!" One of the Fencers and a teacher are in front of each other, the fencer tries to hit but the Teacher blocks. "Let me teach you a lesson little boy!" The Fencers dash forward and kill one of the teachers. "Oh god! Never mind, he just got ass whooped. Run for your lives!"

"Whoa! They dodge backwards and they lunge strike at random occasions and kill! Wow!" Sunset and Leon watch as the teachers are getting man handled by the fencers.

"My teachers are getting their asses whooped by those Fencers!" said Leon. "What the hell?!"

"Fence em! Fence em! You know there is a fencing club at the high school I attend so this is my team! Go fencing club!" said Sunset and then she laughs as all the teachers are down and only two Fencers are left. "Yes! Fencers win it for the Sunset Army!"

"What the fucking shit?!" laughed Leon. "We didn't teach anything! Now we can't get our salaries no more." They both laugh. "Alright, who's next?"

"Balloon archers, let's see what their all about" said Sunset. She places down ten Balloon Archers and they look at them. "Wow! They have balloons on their arrows, oh what do you think is gonna happen when they fire?"

"Chances are my dudes are gonna get fucked up" said Leon. Sunset places some Squires on Leon's side. "Let's do this one for science then we can see what they do against fireworks archers."

Sunset clicks start and they see them shoot at the squires and they are shocked to see the results. The Balloon Archers shoot the arrow, it hits the target, a balloon on inflates and drags the mother fucking squire to the sky. "WHOA!"

"What the hell?! They're flying!" said Sunset.

"No! This is crazy! They got balloons! My guys aren't meant for space training!" Leon and Sunset laugh. "Look at that guy! Look at him!" They zoom in on the squire. "The balloon is coming out from his fucking dick!"

Leon and Sunset laugh. "This is so degrading! All your guys fall down when they reach the limit of the sky! They're all getting killed and my guys are still alive! Wow! These guys are so good!"

"My boys are now dead!" Then the game ends with Sunset winning. "And I lost too! Damn! Those Balloon archers, that shit is OP."

Sunset then clears out the squires. "And now, for the real fight!" She places down 10 Fireworks Archers. "Let's see what happens when these guys go toe-to-toe!"

"It's gonna be a fucking birthday party up in here!" The battle starts. "Let it begin!"

Both archer opposing fronts shoot arrows at each other, they fly around from the firework arrows and get launched away from the balloon arrows. "Oh my god! They're all flying! Look at them and there goes one of my guys!"

"My dudes are flying in the air and falling dead! This is some BS here Sunset!" said Leon. He then sees he loses. "What? What the fuck?! You only got a few dudes and I lost the whole army?!"

Sunset looks closely. "Oh, okay I see it now. Okay, so taking a hit from the Balloon archer does heavy damage to the enemy, but when the Fireworks archer shoots his arrow my guys can still shoot while flying around. So they got to shoot at your dudes even if they were flying around like maniacs before the fireworks arrow blows up."

"That is … That is some crazy ass shit here" said Leon with a slight chuckle. "You got six dudes still standing and every one of my guys are dead from fall damage. Damn that is scary awesome. We should see what the Halberd is about."

Sunset places down five Halberds and they look at the armored guys with the halberd axes. "Whoa, these guys are no joke. They look cool, and are those pole axes they're holding?"

"From my experience and what I know, it is a pole axe, but they did call it the halberd. Also, I know what to do. Let's see who has the better swing down axe, give me five Executioners!" said Leon.

Sunset places down 5 Executioners, now the Executioner is a secret unit from the medieval faction. Wearing a black bag on the head, leather clothing and one big execution axe, or whatever they called it back them. I don't know, and back to the game!

"Whoa! This is perfect! Axes vs Axes, though I think you're guys might win it." Sunset hits start and they march on each other.

"You really think so, I think my guys will win." But then the Halberds do one swing and kill five executioners. "What?! Are you kidding me? How?"

Sunset laughs. "I did not see that coming! I'm winning!" The Halberd's finish it off by slaying the last executioner, who is dabbing while he dies. "Why is he dabbing?"

"The Executioners are still stupid as fuck and useless! Let's go again!" said Leon.

"Alright! Round two!" Sunset resets the fight and clicks start. "You know, the way they bunch up and march looks like a protest."

"It does, it really does" said Leon. But the Halberd's once again slay the executioner army. "Come on! My guys are dying and we're the ones with big fucking axes!"

"I know! Why are my guys winning?" Then the fight ends with Sunset's win. "Well, that ended badly for you. I thought the bigger axes could win this one and kill my guys, how the hell did this end with my Halberd's winning?"

"No clue, but that was bullshit. Let's try and Musketeers next, I wanna see what they can do" said Leon.

Sunset places down five Musketeers and they look at them. "Oh wow. These are guys with guns! Look at the size of those rifles!"

"I think those are the long rifles used back then, it shoots one round and then reloads slow, so maybe these guys will reload slow too" said Leon. Sunset places down three monks. "Three monks, you think my monks will go down? They will not!"

"Only one way to find out." Sunset clicks start and the musketeers open fire! And shoot their single bullet onto the monks, but the monks keep going. "Whoa! The range! The range they had was across the map!"

"Yeah, but here come my fucking monks" said Leon. "And they didn't do much damage to them, let's see how many bullets it'll take to take my guys down."

"Reload! Reload guys! Reload already!" said Sunset. Her Musketeers finish reloading and they fire again and three monks are dead. "Three bullets, it takes three bullets to take them down! Reload!"

"Kill these bastards! Show them the dynasty!" yelled Leon, but the musketeers finish their long reload after backing up and they kill two monks. "Damn it! You might win this shit!"

"Yes! Reload! One guy left!" said Susnet. But the four monks are getting their asses whooped by this single monk and his pole, but one musketeer is looking at them. "No! My guys are getting beat, shoot! Open fire on him!"

"Whoop they're asses and turn around!" yelled Leon. The musketeer shoots and then they slow it down. "Oh, oh no. Look at that little bullet, it's gonna kill my guy for sure."

"Come on, hit!" And the bullet is a direct hit and the monk is dead. "Yes! The shot and look at that guy!"

They both laugh. "The way the monk looks is like from a fucking movie, he got sniped by that musketeer. Also, I don't think any other guys can take the musketeers on. They got some considerable range, and I like it. Makes this into an actual shooting game."

"Okay, now let's see the Jouster!" Sunset places down the jouster and they see the armored guy on the horse and both are well decorated and the guy is carrying a jousting pole and a shield. "Whoa! Wait! I know what to do!"

Sunset places a jouster for Leon's side. "Yes! Like a good old fashioned fight between two men and their horses and their long jousting poles! Let's the joust commence!"

"Have at thee!" Sunset clicks start and the horses run to each other and crash and Sunset wins. "Wait what?! What?!"

"They just crashed into each other!" said Leon in shock and then they laugh. "What the hell just happened? What the fuck?!"

"They just crashed like an accident and all this went into something I didn't even see!" said Sunset.

"Can someone tell me how the fuck did I lose? We seemed equally matched" said Leon in shock.

"I don't know, but let's do that again." Sunset resets and they charge at each other again, only this time the horse from Leon's jouster is dead and the guy riding the horse jumps off and walks around to go after Sunset's jouster with his jousting pole and shield. "Oh, he's on foot and he has to fight my guy now."

But the horse hits Leon's guy and the jouster on the horse hits Leon's dude and Sunset wins. "Okay, so I guess they have to get hit or something to win and you killed his horse so he had no choice but to go in and fight on foot. This makes sense, I think."

"We nailed it with that, and the horse just straight died" said Sunset. "And I thought Minecraft was this crazy, this new faction is awesome!"

Sunset then gets ready as she clears the playing field. "Alright Leon, this is it. We are about to unleash the mighty weapon of the Renaissance Faction. But first let me place down you're army."

Sunset gives Leon's side: 10 Balloon Archers, 10 Cavemen Clubbers, 10 Roman Shield guys, 10 Squires and 10 Hay balers. "There, now you got your army and I have this!" Sunset places down the OP unit of the faction, The Da Vinci Tank. "Whoa what the hell is that?!"

The Da Vinci Tank: Looks like a Carousel or those round hut stands, has cannons all on the sides and wheels underneath, and within the thing is the pilot: Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Oh my god! Oh my god what the hell is that thing?" asked Leon as he looks in confusion at the unit. "Is that even a tank, what the hell? Did Da Vince even make this?"

"From what I heard rom history class, Leonardo DA Vinci had some machines he wanted to build, but he never got the chance to make it. So this must be one of them." Sunset looks through the gaps of the tank and sees something. "Oh, there he is, it's Leonardo Da Vinci! He's in the Tank!

"I think you are right about the history thing and damn Da Vinci in the tank! This is gonna be OP for sure!" said Leon. "This looks like a fucking beyblade, let it rip Sunset!"

Sunset hits start and then slow motion. The armies advance onto the large machine that is slowly moving towards them, but the Balloon Archers shoot their arrows and it hits the roof of the tank and raises the roof up a bit and Leon and Sunset laugh. "They exposed him, they exposed Da Vinci!"

"Zoom in! Zoom in and look at him." They zoom in and see Da Vinci looking at the army. "Look at his face he's like "Oh shit!"

But as the army gets closer, the Da Vinci Tank starts to spin and open fire on them! It spins and each gun fires onto the army making the advance. "Oh my god! What the fucking hell is this shit!" Leon is shocked at how it attacks.

"Whoa! This thing is awesome! Look at it shoot!" said Sunset. "You're guys are losing!"

"My guys are losing! We're getting cannon balled by some kind of fucking doomsday weapon! It's like a fucking UFO!" said Leon. "My guys aren't even getting near this thing!"

And it all ends with Sunset winning again. "Wow! This Tank is awesome! Even though it doesn't look like a tank, it just looks like a freaking carousel. Wow, I like this. I think we should see how great all the other units are."

"Then let the test begin!" said Leon.

TABS battle montage!

Fencers vs the Assassin Jester, but it seems the Fencers have won, then they go Fencers vs Fencers and Leon's Fencers won. Best two out of three, and Sunset's Fencer's won, round three and Sunset still wins it.

Halberd's vs Yarl! But it seems the Yarl wasn't strong enough, even with their big axe the Halberd's destroyed them, easy.

Jouster army vs Jouster army. It turns into a cluster to confusion as they all crash and kill each other in a pile of mess. They try again and they still collide, like the most terrible car crash in history.

Musketeers vs Knights, the knights died, then they try the king. Turns out the king is durable and wins it. How? The Musketeers can one shot or three shot half the guys from other factions, but they fail miserably against the shogun and the samurai.

The DA Vinci Tank vs a Catapult and that ended in the least expected time for them. How the hell does the DA Vinci Tank survive one boulder coming at it? They try the Hawatcha and the Da Vinci Tank still wins it.

They would like to test the Painter with others, but they seem less interesting and so they do one more test, the Balloon archers.

"Alright Sunset, what will the Balloon Archers be facing?" asked Leon.

Sunset chuckles and places down an Ice Giant. "This guy! Let's see if your giant can defeat my archers of balloons!"

"Oh what! Kill them! Get them!" The game starts and the ice giant walks towards the balloon archers, the balloon archers shoot all the arrows they got and the giant is being hoisted into the air, but not entirely.

"Oh god! My giant is floating and he's not even falling!" said Leon, he and Sunset laugh at the results.

The giant is just floating in midair while the balloon archers hit him with arrow after arrow and he's just floating and spinning in place and not even going anywhere near them.

"Look at him! Look at all the arrows on him!" laughed Sunset. "Oh my god!"

"Help! Somebody get this guy down! He's afraid of height, like five feet!" said Leon as he laughs.

"Make this tubby wubby float!" laughed Sunset. And the ice giant died. "He got killed from all the arrow damage. Wow!"

"Those guys are way better than fireworks archers for sure, but fireworks archers know how to make things funny when they make people fly around" said Leon. They both chuckle a bit.

"Okay, so that was awesome, weird and darn right stupid. We're going to do whatever we can to play some more TABS and maybe there might even be a secret unit in the Renaissance Faction. So, we'll be back when the next update comes or when we're playing the game with little to do in Minecraft."

"Anyways, thanks for watching guys and I'll see you all in the next Game Stream. This is Sunset Shimmer from Shimmer Cove, peace out guys."

"I heard there's a Pirate faction" said Leon. "We should do that next time."

To be continued …..

**A/N: This is for TABS Renaissance Faction, it has been a while since I have done a TABS game stream and I promise there will be one and it'll be about the new Pirate Faction. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/21/20.**


	354. Ch354: Calming July

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 354: Calming, Busy July. **

(_FutureTech HQ._)

Martin, Victor and Penny are looking at what was left of some kind of large and long machine. "Can someone tell me what I'm looking at?" asked Martin. He looks to the single eyed lense on it that is cracked. "This is so weird looking."

Jack Cyber was the one who brought it in. "This here is from W.O.O.H.P. Jerry calls her G.L.A.D.I.S which is short for Gadget Lending and Distributing Interactive System. She was made to hand in the gadgets the spies needed for when they need to go on missions and she has been quite th useful machine for them for almost a year."

"Then why is she nothing but scrap parts now?" asked Penny. She holds one of the arms, but it falls off and shatters. "Oops, my bad."

"From what Jerry said, she was sent to the recycling plant to be crushed into scrap metal, because she has an attitude. Well from what I think, its kind being racist and I would love to kill the man for doing this" replied Jack Cyber. He does not look happy.

"And so you brought her here so we can see if she can be of use for us on the Fortress?" asked Victor. He then looks to the mangled up machine. "Well, with the ability to be handy and help out with anything, I think we can see what we can do."

"I for one agree on that, I find her to be a unique form of autonomous robotics with a personal AI. Like the Autobots and the Decepticons and XJ-9, and as well as Jack Cyber. Perhaps she can help in the Royal Fortress and provide some assistance to us and the rest of the team" replied Martin.

"But we're going to have to run some diagnostics to see how her source personality really is, we need to know if she can be trusted before uploading G.L.A.D.I.S into the Royal Fortress's systems, we're also going to need her blueprints to repair her." They see that her neck snaps and her head rolls off the table.

Jack Cyber catches her head. "And that's where your boy here got what we need." Jack Cyber is holding a thumb drive. "This is where all of her blueprints have been uploaded and with this we can fully bring G.L.A.D.I.S back and see if we can trust her."

They all clap at Jack Cyber's success. "Nice one man, always one step ahead and with a heck of a backup plan, excellent work Jack Cyber" said Victor.

"And he's one step ahead further." They see Tadashi and his little brother Hiro along with Dr. Banner. "Jack Cyber called us and we answered the call, Hiro and I can be able to help since our major is robotics."

Hiro goes over to the mangled machine. "It's gonna be a while before we can get her up and running, but if we keep it up and take some time to think then it'll be less than two week to rebuild G.L.A.D.I.S. All of us can pitch in and make her work, and maybe I can get the rest of my team to help out. Just not Fred."

Bruce Banner also goes to the mangled up machine. "I've dealt with making the time machine back in my world and I made myself possible. I think I can help out with bringing her back to life. She can't be that hard."

"We think it's a cool idea." They see the four spies: Alex, Sam, Clover and Brittany. "We've been friends with G.L.A.D.I.S and she's like the best girl to talk to and hang out" said Alex.

"Jerry was just upset from her because she kept doing all the gadget announcements and our mission debriefings, so obviously he was jealous that she was doing his job better" said Clover as she looks to the wrecked machine. "She's not bad once you get to know her."

Sam goes over to her. "Another reason why W.O.O.H.P removed her was because she was hacked easily and almost went rogue on all of us. But uploading her into FutureTech would make her unhackable and she would love to be around this place, you all treat each other with equality. Sort of."

"Whatever you guys have planned, we're onboard too. Heck, we'll help you guys out in fixing her" said Brittany. "This is our one chance to see her up and running again." The other spies agreed.

This concerned them. "You girls sure about helping us?" asked Penny. "It's your one month off from school and shouldn't you guys be having fun?"

"That does sound like a good idea, but when Jack Cyber said you guys were planning on bringing back G.L.A.D.I.S, we had to jump into the opportunity and help out" replied Alex.

"G.L.A.D.I.S is our friends and one of our BFF's, well robot BFF and we do not wanna let her down, not now and not ever!" said Clover. "And besides, we got the whole month to have some summer fun in this world and also check out the malls in Royal Woods too!"

"So give us some roles we can do to help and let's bring G.L.A.D.I.S back online!" said Sam.

"We just gotta make sure she doesn't interact with Jerry, she might snap and lose her cool" replied Brittany. "The last thing she needs is to see the face or even hear the voice of the guy who helped create her and then send her to be recycled. Not cool in truth."

They all smiled hearing this from the girls. "Very well then, let's get cracking and get this old girl back on her mounted neck. G.L.A.D.I.S is gonna need all the help she can get to come back to life and see what has happened while she was away" replied Martin.

They all nod and check out her schematics, and they were a lot. "Looks like she's got a lot of memory to store so much Intel" replied Victor. "But Harv was FutureTech's successful AI assistant and he stores more memory than her, we'll also need to update some of her systems and parts, we need her to be durable and strong and be able to handle a situation with equal ease and give her a backup power core just in case."

"And that's where I come prepared again!" Jack Cyber shows them an Energon Cube. "This will help her understand true equality and see as our transformers friends do, to see that there are other people and beings who she can trust."

They all smiled and clapped for what he just did, he was one step ahead once again. Then Bruce looks to Sam. "Where the heck is Boomer anyway?"

Sam then recalls. "He's in Royal Woods, something about half-off on donuts."

Victor hears this. "I'll be back and I'll be sure to bring you guy's more than ten boxes! We are not missing a shot at this kind of snack sale!" He leaves the room to get back to Royal Woods, while the others get to work.

(_The Loud House._)

The house seems to be normal and nothing seems wrong, but then Lori enters the garage and she sees Lana and Lisa working on something. "What are you two doing in here?"

Lana sees Lori. "Hey sis, we're just busy making our Go-kart, with this baby we can win this!" Lana shows Lori the flier.

"What does a discount at the Greenwich pizza have something to do with this?" asked Lori.

Lana looks again. "Huh? Oh, sorry my bad. This was supposed to be for your birthday, looks like I'll have to look for something else to give you instead." Lisa and Lori chuckle at that one, then Lana shows her the real flier. "My favorite legendary races Bobbie Fletcher is going to be the judge of the annual Royal Woods Go-Kart race tomorrow, for the 4th of July!"

"Wow. That does look nice for you Lana and it says here you get to spend a whole two days with Bobbie Fletcher around town" said Lori. "I am impressed, though what the heck is Lisa doing here?"

Lisa finishes welding and she removes her welding mask. "I am not quite the fan of trying to race around for some big celebrity, but I am a sucker for assisting my older siblings when it comes to something like this, and that is tinkering with some machinery to make it better." Lisa then goes back to welding.

"In short she's my assistant" replied Lana. "And she's coming with me on the race too!"

Lisa sighs, stops welding and she removes her mask. "Lana, I believe you have forgotten what I have told you earlier, I will not be racing with you, but I will keep track on the condition of your vehicle to make sure that there aren't any problems. You'll have to find someone else to ride with you." Lisa then goes back to welding.

"Oh yeah, you and your fear of rides and junk." Lana then looks to Lori. "You wanna ride with me sis?"

Lori smiles and she kneels down to Lana. "As much fun as it would be to be there to back up my little sis and also ride with her, I don't think that could be possible. I can't quite fit your little car and it says in the pamphlet that there is an age restriction and I can't be a part of it, sorry Lana."

Lana looks down with sadness. "Maybe Lucy will wanna race with me, she's really supportive of us now."

"Lucy is busy with her friends at the Young Morticians Club." They see Lola come in. "You want a backup driver, then you got one Lana."

Lana and Lori are shocked to hear this, Lisa doesn't bother and continues to weld the car parts together. "That's right Lana, I wanna help you win the big race, in your handmade car."

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Lana. "Don't you have any big time pageants to go to? Or a photo-shoot?"

"Not at the moment sweetie, and I gotta be there to help out my twin with her contest." Lola goes towards Lana. "Plus, I have been doing more of the driving for a long, long time. Way before you took in the interest and I let you tune up my car. So, you got someone to ride with you, and we are going to beat the competition."

Lana smiles and she hugs her twin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Lola." But then she stops hugging her. "Wait. What's the catch?"

Lola chuckles. "Alright, alright. I don't wanna wear whatever helmet you made, it'll ruin my hair. So I'm going to wear this." Lola shows them her pink and stylish helmet. "I was going to use this for one of my photo shoots on my little pink car, but I guess a Go-Kart Race is better, actual wind through my hair, and perhaps some of my fans will see this and take some photos of me and they could be noticed by some big time commercial people and pageants as well."

Lori chuckles. "Typical Lola. Well, have fun you guys and try not to hurt yourselves while doing this."

"We won't" replied the twins. Then a piece of the wheel falls off and Lisa stops with what she was doing and sees this.

"Lana, gum is not a suitable substance to keep hold of something made of steel" said Lisa as she goes for the hub cap.

"What? It works wonders with other stuff." Lana blow a bubble with her ABC bubble gum. Gross!

Lola feels like barfing. "We could just tune up my pink car, it could be better."

"What? No way Lola! It says in the pamphlet that we have to make our own ride and gosh darn it we are making our own ride!" said Lana.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Lola then looks to the small car they're making. "Where the heck is the engine?"

Lana's gum pops and Lisa stops walking and drops the hub cap. "How could we have forgotten about that one Lana?"

"Huh, I guess we were too busy with making this bad boy that we never thought about an engine" said Lana. "Well don't you guys worry, I got some leads at the dump where we can get a good engine with little to know cost."

Lisa sighs. "That does sound fine, or we could use some actual parts to make it work."

"Then it won't be handmade Lisa" groaned Lana. "Read the pamphlet, it has to be made by hand with whatever we can find."

Lola then looks between the Go-Kart and her little pink car and she has an idea. She then sees Lana and Lisa bickering. "Hey!" They both stop arguing. "We already have a homemade engine." Lola goes to her pink car and she opens it. "Daddy may have bought it, but it was Lana who tinkered around with it and made my car what it is now."

"What? But Lola, this is for your car" said Lana with worry.

Lola smiles and pets her twins head. "Let me add something of mine to this Go-Kart Lans, this is your handiwork and not mine, though it is in my pink car so you get the idea."

Lana then hugs Lola again. "Thank you again Lola! You're the best."

Lola smiles and she hugs her twin. "I got your back sis, always."

Lisa then gets the engine lift. "We should get this engine out and into the Go-Kart now, I'll have to deal with the welding while Lana you handle attaching the wiring and all the other parts to the cart and the engine. Now chop, chop people!"

They break the hug and they help out Lisa, they were determined this was going to help win the race tomorrow. Then they see Toxicroak and Smoochum come into the garage. "Where the heck were you guys?" asked Lana.

Smoochum points to their dad pushing Vanzilla back to the drive way, and he looks kinda exhausted from pushing the van. "Hey kids!"

Lana sighs. "Looks like I gotta work on Vanzilla later, or I could call someone to deal with her."

"I got it." They see Lori go to Vanzilla. "I did read the manual on how to manage an engine, you deal with your Go-Kart Lana. I got this." Lori opens Vanzilla and checks on her engine. They all go back to what they were doing.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln and Linka, along with Jordan, Sam and Luna and they're Pokemon are in the bedroom of Lincoln and Luna and they have their instruments ready. Lincoln shows them what he can do. Sam is astonished by his ice and demon powers.

They see his right arm make a floating snowflake and then it turns black and his right arm turns demonic and has red claws on it, then he blows on the snowflake and it burns into purple fire.

"Whoa! That is the coolest and most wicked thing I have ever seen! And I thought Luna had the sickest icy vibe" said Sam. "The blood donation became a freaking blood pact, awesome."

Lincoln then closes his eyes and the shadowy arm is gone and his arm is back to normal. "Thanks Sam, though in truth. I was kinda scared having these powers, but thanks to Luna I've come to learn to accept it. But I won't be using it much, not for combat purposes unless the situation is critical."

"Are you planning on telling anyone else about this bro?" asked Linka.

Lincoln sighs. "Not yet, when the time is right I'll tell the rest of the team. For now, we are the only ones who know about what I can do, plus I still have to figure out how to make these powers work besides making snowflakes and purple fire, I have a lot to learn and I got my big sis to help me out."

Luna is touched by this and she pulls Lincoln in for a hug and kisses his forehead. "I'll be the best teacher to you bro, whether be in music or with these powers, I got your back bro."

They all smiled seeing this. Then Absol realizes. "What are the odds that Hollow might have known about this already? He is a master of the force and he can sense what is going on with you two."

Lincoln and Luna break the hug and they all look concerned. "True, true. But Hollow is a good friend and master to us, so he'll keep the secret safe and he knows that right now we have to focus on whatever situation is at hand, no time for learning the force since we pretty much almost mastered it. He hasn't come by to teach us in two weeks, so I assume he's done teaching us."

"Or, he could be busy and will come by next time to teach" said Jordan. "Hollow can be quite unpredictable and mysterious, at times."

"Not wrong, so are we going to get started on these songs?" asked Linka. They all smile and Luna brings out her lyrics notebook. "Let's make it happen people."

They go through the songs in her notebook. "Okay, so tomorrow is the 4th of July and our families will be awake to hoist the flag and so will the rest of us. We should also be prepared to make the songs and bring in the people for the job too" said Jordan.

"What are the songs we're handling with? Just for an extra precaution" said Linka.

Lincoln looks into the lyrics notebook. "Let's see. We got "_ Boots on the Ground _", "_ Through the Firestorm _" and "_ Born into Revolution _". Two songs based on World War 2 and one song based on the battle of Independence Day, which is also a part of the whole Assassin's Creed thing."

"These songs are definitely going to rock it and roll it for tomorrow and we got the right guys for the job to perform the songs" said Luna. "Dad, mom and Uncles Leon and Sergei."

"Looks like we got it all covered" said Sam. Then she recalls something. "Oh yeah! Yesterday, dad found something really cool in the basement!"

"Was it a taxidermy animal?" asked Linka. "And if so was it an owl, a deer or a bear?" They all looked to Sam. They know Peter Sharp can be an odd guy at times.

"None of the above little dude, my dad and with the help of my little bro Kick, they found an abandoned Fallout shelter, it looks like the house I stayed in for some time has its own secrets and one of them is whoever lived there made that fallout shelter" replied Sam. "We found _76_ guns, more than 4 first aid kits and a whole lot of food rations, though the rations were not good and we had to get rid of it. Also, it wreaked in there so we they to open to _let the wind walk_ it all away, but we did find more than 500,000 bucks in a safe. I know dad is going to make those _guns say hi_ when he tests them out."

"Wow. Now that is one long lost and totally worth it secret" said Jordan. "Those things were meant for the purpose of a Nuclear Fallout back in the Cold War."

Lincoln then looks to the lyric book and he goes wide eyed. Luna and Linka see this. "Lincoln, you okay bro?" The others also see this.

"Hey Linc? Something wrong?" asked Sam.

Then she gets surprised when Lincoln hugs her. "Thank you Sam, you just gave me an idea for another song and sure as heck it's gonna be the last one to perform tomorrow." Lincoln grabs his notebook and he heads to his desk and he starts making the lyrics to the song idea.

Sam smiles. "Happy to help."

Luna looks to Sam and chuckles. "Looks like we might have a song about the whole fallout shelter that your pops found, well done Sammy."

"Now that's what I call the innovative can-do spirit of the boy I love so much" replied Jordan.

"A song about a fallout shelter, does sound nice" replied Linka.

Sam then looks to Luna and she sees some of the books on her side of the desk. "What's with those books anyway? They don't seem to be in English."

Luna looks to the books and she looks to Sam, Linka and Jordan. She notices Lincoln isn't hearing them, so she whispers to the girls and the Pokémon. "Gyro gave me those books, he got them from Argus."

They all gasp in shock. "Argus? You mean the legion homeworld Argus?" asked Linka.

Luna sighs. "The very same one, and I know what you guys are thinking but no need to worry or get it into the bad vices guys, I'm only doing this so I can learn more demonic spells to keep my little bro safe. I can control the powers and with those books I can be able to learn more than just summon demon weapons and send out Fel Fire. You guys have to understand."

They all seemed worried at first, but then they smile and look to Luna. "We understand Luna, we know this is to keep Lincoln safe" said Sam. "We got your back, and like Lincoln with his secret, we'll also keep yours a secret too." Linka and Jordan also agree.

Luna smiles and she looks to her brother busy with a song. '_This is all for you baby bro._'

To be continued …..

**A/N: Tomorrow for American time is Independence Day, and also the 4th of July. So we're bound to see one heck of a musical July light up and make it happen. Chances there won't be time to see the Go-Kart race, but it will be mentioned for the next chapter. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Try and figure out what are the songs and from where they are based on – if not, then go type them on YouTube.**

**Date made: 6/21/20.**


	355. Ch255: Happy Musical 4th of July!

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 355: ****Happy Musical 4****th**** of July!**

(_Spellman Estate._)

AS the typical day and title would say, we are now in the room where they make the musical magic happen and it seems t=like they have come guests with them.

Within the Spellman Recording studio, we see Neil, Gwen, Leon, Sergei, Gyro and Peter Sharp going through the lyric sheets. Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Sunset tinkering with their instruments, but they're not alone for the Dazzles, Ember, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are joining them as well as Luna' Pokemon Loudred, they're gonna need a lot of instruments for these songs they have come up with.

Manning the controls are Martin and Jack Cyber and sitting by to watch them perform is Brittany, Alex, Samantha, Clover, Boomer, Hollow and Victor.

"So, we have all the computers ready, everything seems to be in order and we are locked and loaded here" said Martin. He then looks to the band. "So, who's going up first?"

"That would be dad along with Leon and Sergei" replied Linka. "So, armor in the streets and boots on the ground ready people! Let's light this candle!"

"Alright, let's do this thing" said Neil. He heads into the room along with Leon and Sergei following.

"This is so exciting" said Alex. "They're going to perform they're new songs and at an actual recording studio too! This is going to be so wicked cool! I am so going to wanna listen to all of this!"

"I can't believe they have this down here" said Samantha. "Pretty smart to choose an underground place for the job, less noise for everyone up stairs."

"I know they're gonna have some cursing in some of these songs, so we should be prepared for anything" said Brittany.

"Let's get this song on the road guys, come on" said Boomer as he's eating large bowl of popcorn and sharing it.

"This is about to get epic real fast, I can feel it" replied Hollow. '_And I can feel more power within Lincoln and Luna, they know how to hide secrets from the others. I am impressed._'

"This is all for the god damn 4th of the freaking July" said Gyro, he chuckles at this. "And to think, we all started when we all woke up and hoisted the American flag onto our homes, though I don't live here in this world no more." Hollows also agrees, he lives elsewhere.

"Alright, so we start off with one of these World War 2 Songs, this is gonna be great" said Sergei.

"there's like some racist stuff about me being German in here, but this song is to be offensive to the Nazi's and show that America fought hard against them, so I guess I'm cool with it" replied Leon.

Victor then gets ready to hit record. "You guys ready?" the band nods and they get ready to hit their instruments with their jams. "You boys ready?" the three Spellman brothers nod and have their headsets on. "Let's hit it!" Victor hits record.

_(Instrumental.)_

All 3 brothers: _Wo-o-a, wo-o-a Hurrah! Hurrah!_

_Wo-o-a, wo-o-a Hurrah! Hurrah!_

_(Air Raid Siren sound.)_

_Wo-o-a, wo-o-a Hurrah! Hurrah!_

_Wo-o-a, wo-o-a Hurrah! Hurrah!_

Neil: _Whenever duty calls, guess whose stepping in? Tell the Cavalry to saddle up and send em in.  
You start a tender foot, harden to a veteran. Pressing on is how we honor all our fallen brethren._

_Soldiers – We were born to be! D-Day, this ain't your normal Beach!  
Hit the shore we're storming Normandy! Sure looking forward to your retreat._

_It's way too late to sort the beef! Adolf, you're nothing short of beaten.  
The price of freedom comes to war! And the Furher can't afford one more defeat._

_You're bunkers not so safe, when I got a carpet bomb on the way.  
I'm raining on your bulls on parade, got a pocket full of shells that I wanna rage!_

_Came to shut down Auschwitz, Whatcha gonna do now Fritz?  
Got these Nazi's salty, now I know what sour Kraut is!_

_Saw something moving the clouds. Got recon snooping around?  
Flak cannons – shooting it down. Nothing but rubble what used to be towns._

_Head on a swivel, boots on the ground. Back to where my roots cam be found.  
We'll all rebuild tomorrow, but we're starting over now!_

All 3 brothers: _I'm not alone. Not gonna fall.  
I know how it goes. When you want it all.  
Eyes in the sky, Boots on the ground.  
Now hold the line, we're rooting down._

_I'm not alone. Not gonna fall.  
I know how it goes. When you want it all.  
Eyes in the sky, Boots on the ground.  
Now hold the line, we're rooting down._

_Hurrah! So you wanna start a war!_

_Hurrah! Then we'll take it to your door!_

_Hurrah! Only banner you should fly!_

_Hurrah! Is the one that's solid white!_

_Hurrah! I don't do it for the glory no!_

_Hurrah! I don't do it for my girl!_

_Hurrah! Not for honor or memorial!_

_Hurrah! Cuz we do it for the world!_

Neil: _M1 Garand! Better get one in hand. I recommend you hit the deck or you'll be dead where you stand! (Ha!)  
The kinda rifle deemed fit for a king. Empty the magazine, just for the ping. (Ping sound.)_

_Tunnel vision with no distraction. Trust me, this bolt sees action.  
Like a tank, I roll with traction. Throwing flames with no compassion._

_Got this stopping power so my shit hit's hard. I'll whip out a browning just to hit you with this BAR!  
Slug you with a shotgun from an impossible distance. Sniping with a double barrel, now we're talkin' the business!_

_Look out! Don't let me tag you with an STG! That's not an infection, but a way that you can remember me.  
Cuz see I like a weapon with a little kick, low recoil still ripping you to bits.  
MG15, Full metal Jacket – Add an attachment into the mix._

_So which division you pick? You think you're sticking with it?  
Viva La Resistance, send in the bombs let that artillery hit. (Boom!)_

_If victory is out of reach, flip the script. Given our history and the mortars we've been stricken with.  
Impossible's an obstacle, over which we'll get. Unite this infantry, and in the face of Hitler, spit!_

All 3 brothers: _Hurrah! So you wanna start a war!_

_Hurrah! Then we'll take it to your door!_

_Hurrah! Only banner you should fly!_

_Hurrah! Is the one that's solid white!_

_Hurrah! I don't do it for the glory no!_

_Hurrah! I don't do it for my girl!_

_Hurrah! Not for honor or memorial!_

_Hurrah! Cuz we do it for the world!_

_Wo-o-a, wo-o-a. Dark symbols hang from banners.  
Wo-o-a, wo-o-a. The sickles and the hammers  
Wo-o-a, wo-o-a. Tear down the Propaganda.  
Wo-o-a, wo-o-a. When duties calling, answer!_

_Hurrah! So you wanna start a war!_

_Hurrah! Then we'll take it to your door!_

_Hurrah! Only banner you should fly!_

_Hurrah! Is the one that's solid white!_

_Hurrah! I don't do it for the glory no!_

_ Hurrah! I don't do it for my girl! _

_Hurrah! Not for honor or memorial!_

_Hurrah! Cuz we do it for the world!_

They all cheer and clap, at the same time Martin stops recording and also joins in. "I'd salute you boys, but I know that is not the only World War 2 song, you guys ready for the next one?"

"Heck yeah! Let's keep her going man!" said Leon. "It got the blood pumping! I hate Hitler so much!"

Sergei chuckles. "I think Leon just got a fucking overdose of war torn hellscape over here guys!"

"We're gonna need mom for the next one, come on in" said Luna.

Gwen chuckles. "Alright, let's do this thing." Gwen enters the recording room and she puts on her headset. "Locked, armed and loaded for this shit."

"Man, that song had a lot of spirit into it" said Clover. "Kinda intense too."

"The meaning of pure American firepower at the front line, but that probably wasn't the only run for gun song, let's see what they got next" said Boomer.

"That last one was about the war in Europe, this next one is bound to be the whole world at war" said Gyro. "And I think it's about to get epic and explosive too."

Neil then puts on some shades. "Let's make this next one as intense as D-Day my troops!"

"Dad's got the vibe, make it record McKenzie!" said Lincoln as he readies on his guitar and the others have some orchestra based instruments.

Martin looks to them ready and he hits record. "Open fire!"

_(Rock and Instrumental Battlefield V Legacy theme!)_

Leon and Sergei: _Eyes to the sky, Ears to the ground._

_Flag flying high, and we never let out sights down!_

_ Lives on the line, as we turn the tide of war! _

_None left behind, fight onward through the Firestorm!_

Neil: _You can best me in battles, still won't win the war. Fold up your flag, I'll take over your fort.  
I'm a man of morale - I know from the score. Just how much attrition the foe can afford?_

_Ammo is low, show me support. Plenty of scopes, we don't need no more.  
"Medic can I get more dope?!" Oh my lord! After we won I'll be owed an award._

_Conscientious, but I'm no objector. Brought a molotov, I'll roast you for sure.  
Don't hold onto hope, when you know it's all over. I'll show you my coldest shoulder – ignored._

_You're bloody and coated in gore. I wonder how soaked are you're drawers?  
I'm gonna bulldozer you're forces. Not before I'm done smokin' the Fuhrer._

_That's why I'm training my corps. No, this ain't your home anymore.  
Now it's our house, I'll kick open your door. Rip off your roof, leave you totally floored!_

_Splinter the ceiling, shatter and smash. I'll leave you reeling, rattled and thrashed.  
Raise you to rubble and after you're ash. I'll write up a treaty to throw in the trash!_

Leon and Sergei: _Eyes to the sky, Ears to the ground._

_Flag flying high, and we never let out sights down!_

_ Lives on the line, as we turn the tide of war! _

_None left behind, fight onward through the Firestorm_!

Neil: _Guilty as charged, with hostile assault. Leading the charge, you're brought to a halt.  
I'll smash and grind you, tenderize you. Dice you up, and toss you with salt._

"_I got a band of brother!" Hurrah! But I gotta thank my mother.  
For raisin' me to treat all as equals. 'Cept for Nazi's, they're not people!_

_Nah! I'm not a misogynist. Equality's on my list.  
I'll fight with the women, I'll die with the women. I'll slaughter one too, if I gotta, Bitch!_

'_Cuz I don't discriminate killing my enemies. You're good as dead if you mess with or threaten me.  
Pocket your tags, you're nothing but memory. I'll make your head my centerpiece._

_Backhand to face, forehand to spank. I'll man handle your panzer tanks.  
You won't see it coming – I plan to flank. Now show some respect, you stand outranked._

_Just like when dad and I have a catch, you throw me a 'nade, I'm sending it back.  
So put up you're mits and load up your mags. I got this Battlefield in the bag! _

Leon and Sergei: _Eyes to the sky, Ears to the ground._

_Flag flying high, and we never let out sights down!_

_ Lives on the line, as we turn the tide of war! _

_None left behind, fight onward through the Firestorm!_

Gwen: _We are mothers, we are fathers, sons and daughters.  
As the world is, set on fire. We unite, divide and conquer.  
For our country, and the honor. From the ashes we will rise.  
On land, or by water. With our wings up in the sky!_

All: _Eyes to the sky, Ears to the ground._

_Flag flying high, and we never let out sights down!_

_ Lives on the line, as we turn the tide of war! _

_None left behind, fight onward through the Firestorm!_

_Fight onward through the Firestorm.  
Fight onward through the Firestorm.  
Fight onward through the Firestorm._

_(Battlefield V Outro theme.)_

They all cheer with a standing ovation style and Martin hits stop and with Victor they get up and salute.

The others also salute as the rest of the band and the one singing take a bow. "Now that was a war borne song I have never heard before, bravo guys, bravo!" said Gyro.

"Mom, you nailed it with that last verse and the chorus with the others" said Sunset, "Pretty awesome."

"Well, that was exhilarating, and I assume this next song won't involve some of us right?" asked Sergei.

"True dudes, this one is all Lincoln and dad" replied Luna. They were all shocked to hear this, but they seem to understand and they make their way out of the room and watch on the other side.

Lincoln smiles, he puts his guitar away and he puts on his headset. "Well then, let's do this dad."

Neil smiles. "Oh hell yeah, what's this next song about? The Assassin's Creed one?"

"Darn right it is, so let's get this thing started" said Martin. He and Victor both finish with the process of the last song. "Alright guys, let's make this one truly about Independence Day. Assassin's Brotherhood style!"

Neil and Lincoln: _I am the lonely wolf, who stalks you in the night. I am the eagle circling up in the sky.  
My name is just a mask that I can hide behind. Born into revolution and I'm not taking sides.  
Tell me how do you sleep at night? After all the things you've done. Now it's your turn to ru-u-u-un._

Neil: _Give me a single reason (What?), why I should let you live. (Uh!)  
I was sent to take your life. (Yep!) And I can never forgive! (Woo!)_

_Brought up by colonists on this metropolis. I'll slaughter all who call themselves monarchists.  
If you're one of them, then you better split. Ain't it obvious that you're on my list?_

_Now it's my ass that you're gonna kiss and I want witnesses watching this.  
'Cuz I'm all about putting on a show. Sorry ladies now cause I gotta go._

_No one's catching me, 'cuz I'm running free. Just like everyone in my family tree.  
By land or sea, I live and die by assassin's creed! _

Neil and Lincoln: _I am the lonely wolf, who stalks you in the night. I am the eagle circling up in the sky._

_My name is just a mask that I can hide behind. Born into revolution and I'm not taking sides._

_I only want my life back, it can't get worse. I speak a voiceless language and these are my words._

_But I don't need your laws and I don't need you're right. I'll always live by the creed until the day that I die!_

Neil: _You're blood is the ink, my sword is the pen. The reaper of justice and revenge.  
The eminent harbinger of the end. Collecting the debts from corrupted men._

_I feel no regret for blood that I've shed. The legacy I've picked up never ends.  
There is no escape, bow and repent. Wherever I strike, I know where and when._

_To find every Templar, they won't get far. They'll be chocked up, as they're wrecked hard.  
And the whole crew will be dead long. Before I got you in my arms._

_As the sky falls on your head. The world will prosper from your death.  
The predator hides among his prey, as you lay they're dying I'm walkin' away!_

Neil and Lincoln: _Tell me how do you sleep at night? After all the things you've done. Now it's your turn to ru-u-u-un._

_I am the lonely wolf, who stalks you in the night. I am the eagle circling up in the sky._

_My name is just a mask that I can hide behind. Born into revolution and I'm not taking sides._

_I only want my life back, it can't get worse. I speak a voiceless language and these are my words._

_But I don't need your laws and I don't need you're right. I'll always live by the creed until the day that I die!_

Neil: _You can act tough, but the fact is you are so dumb that it's madness!  
You all line up in red jackets, I feel like this is just practice._

_Are you asking for me to run train? 'Cuz I'll cut throats and I'll take names.  
Then I'll cut you, leaving blood stains on your red coat so don't complain._

_You'll get your ass kicked, when you talk trash to assassins!  
Where's the captain? I just stabbed him. This is my ship, you can ask him._

_Got the fastest ship on the ocean and I hope you brought some lotion.  
When I blast your ass with cannons, man. I won't leave anyone standing. (Damn!)_

_My master plan is flawless. Keep your eyes peeled, cause I'm watching!_

Neil and Lincoln: _I am the lonely wolf, who stalks you in the night. I am the eagle circling up in the sky._

_My name is just a mask that I can hide behind. Born into revolution and I'm not taking sides._

_I only want my life back, it can't get worse. I speak a voiceless language and these are my words._

_But I don't need your laws and I don't need you're right. I'll always live by the creed until the day that I die!_

Everyone claps and is a bit astonished by the song, it had the action and justice vibe within it and made things kinda clear with them. Though some of them had no clue about this or if it even existed.

Lincoln looks to his dad. "I hope Assassin Linc likes this, man that was awesome!"

"We nailed it when we synced for the chorus verses, pretty intense and pretty sick too! Damn, I feel like we just fought Thomas Gage and sent his men crying back to London" replied Neil.

"Gotta admit, that was pretty cool and not racist to me at all, being honest here" replied Gyro. "So we're going to do the last one now?"

Linka grabs a banjo. "The next song is from Lincoln, and this time we're all involved. So, mom come on in and grab an instrument and go western with us." Gwen goes into the room and so does Leon, Sergei, Peter Sharp and Gyro.

"This is going to be so cool guys." Lincoln picks up his axe and he joins the others, while Neil takes the front step. "Okay dad, you got the first verse, then we follow onward as the lyrics go."

"We are so goin to make this our big time song, the one song we're almost all of us are involved" said Sam. "Hit it guys!" Martin and Victor hit record after they processed the last song.

Neil: _I'm in the big pond, feel like a small trout. Coming from the underground, with that vault clout.  
Sorry everybody else who was locked out. While the bombshells were dropped, we just got down!_

_Walkin' taller than a monster MegaSloth now. Fly like a MothMan, knockin' DeathClaws out.  
Said that I was special – yes I'll make my mom and pop proud. Ain't the weather wonderful? I love it when it's fall out!_

_I'm ready for the reclamation, 25 years, you bet I've been patient. 76's representative penning the next declaration!_

_Tricentennial celebration, in the wasteland that I call my nation. No sweat when I got radiation, forget chems embrace mutation._

_You ain't gonna find a white picket fence. Better to setup a line of defense. Try to get by, you might end up dead. No wonder why they said "Try to make friend!"_

Neil and Lincoln: _Good thing I found me some pals I can roll with.  
And take a stroll on the open country road with. (Let's go!)_

The band: _You gotta walk when the wind says walk, got to run when the gun says hi!_

_You got nothing and no one to turn to know, and 76 reasons to die!_

_We got one step, two step. Guns to the sky. Pocket those caps and wipe that knife._

_Three step, for step. Never ask why. 76 Reasons to Die!_

Peter: _It's been a minute, let me step out of this vault boy. Imma keep on livin', wanna see all my assault toys?_

_Everybody's timid, so I come through with a loud noise. Always got a stout poise, but crew a bunch of wild boys._

_Bullets he spinning and they rippin' through flesh and it's hotter than cinnamon. God do you feel the adrenaline? Me and my squad be just so rolling so militant. Take on the mission to finish it._

_Ain't cutting no slack, I'm stacking my caps, get hit with the V.A.T.S. I level to max. Ain't nobody getting better than that._

_Now I got 76 problems, cause I live in the apocalypse. Most of them are solved when I go take the shooter off my hip._

_Come up to my settlement, you'll see just what I'm all 'bout. 'Bout to drop a bomb, now that's what you call a Fallout!_

The band: _You gotta walk when the wind says walk, got to run when the gun says hi!_

_You got nothing and no one to turn to know, and 76 reasons to die!_

_We got one step, two step. Guns to the sky. Pocket those caps and wipe that knife._

_ Three step, for step. Never ask why. 76 Reasons to Die! _

Gyro: _Hmm, where to start? I best begin here. (Where is that?)  
West Virginia!  
Mountainous dominion, suddenly looking a little more Syrian._

_It's as if a Cyrodil met oblivion. A bit of heaven with décor that's hideous.  
And I bet I'm the busiest silliest resident ever to trek to the hilliest._

_Pleasantest bit of American land, with a selection of weapons in hand.  
Stepping up head to head with your gang, ready to mess up whatever you planned._

_I work hard to earn lots of perk cards, you jerk hard to burn off your butt lard._

_Now I'm projecting amateur flexing, trying to account for my lack of progression.  
Damaging reps of collabers I'm next to better not step to our direction._

_Oi! Where are my people at? I don't need to beat a rat.  
With a piece of rusty plumbing, I want running NPC's on tap._

_What's happening to V.A.T.S? I'm pressin' it, but I can't get it to pause.  
There's DeathClaws at the door, like Mormons born excessively jaws._

_What you threatenin' me for? You're definitely not protected by laws.  
But check any small print caution, to prevent getting caught by any death clause._

The band: _You gotta walk when the wind says walk, got to run when the gun says hi!_

_You got nothing and no one to turn to know, and 76 reasons to die!_

_We got one step, two step. Guns to the sky. Pocket those caps and wipe that knife._

_ Three step, for step. Never ask why. 76 Reasons to Die! _

Sergei: _Welcome to the wild, I ain't talkin' bout the west. Crawl up out the vault into apocalyptic mess.  
Demons in the sky, you won't survive it's not a test. Better learn to put a bullet through your neighbor's chest._

_Reason to die, don't even try. Bleeding, I'm leaving you, eaten alive.  
Freezing and dry, Bloatfly, Roach or mutant heading the cry. It's you or I._

_Leavin' a legion of heathens beatin' seepin' and fried.  
Keep that rifle up and move it. Pip boy loaded up, you know I'm lootin'._

_If I see a Brahmin, best believe that I'll be shootin'.  
Humans, petrified and cooked up like some cumin._

_Come and rebuild it, yeah join the movement. Sing it with me!_

All: _You gotta walk when the wind says walk, got to run when the gun says hi!_

_You got nothing and no one to turn to know, and 76 reasons to die!_

_We got one step, two step. Guns to the sky. Pocket those caps and wipe that knife._

_Three step, for step. Never ask why. 76 Reasons to Die!_

They all take one bow and chuckle and cheer. "Now that, that was awesome!" said Leon.

"Where the hell was this idea from anyway?" asked Gyro. He then looks to Lincoln. "Where did you get this idea for the song kid?"

"I guess it all started after Sam told us about her dad finding an old Fallout shelter in their basement" replied Lincoln as he puts his axe away. "She kept saying the words and I formed them into the song."

Sam chuckles. "No wonder why the lyrics of this song sound kinda familiar, nice one Linc."

Peter smirks. "A lot of people are bound to love this song, I think I'm gonna make this my ringtone. Got that western style in it, I dig it."

They all get out of the music recording room, but some of them are still cleaning up and they all interact with each other. Then Lincoln looks to his watch and then his phone. "Does anyone know whose birthdays are this month?"

Some of them go a bit silent. "Wait, some of you guys don't know whose birthdays are today?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, Lori's is on the 6th and Carol's is before her, so Carol will be 19 before Lori does" replied Luna. "Let's not forget it's also going to be the birthday of Lynn Sr and Carol's dad and of course our resident fox and cat."

"And let us not forget that my wife's birthday is also on July, but I doubt she wants to celebrate it. Blitzo and the I.M.P might come and celebrate it, though her birthday is actually called Adopt day, the day she was adopted by Blitzo" replied Sergei as he drinks a can of coke.

Sam and Peter are a bit concerned. July 30 is the birthday of their deceased brother/son. Simon Sharp. They know it's not going to be easy for them to go through and it will be a sad moment for them. Luna notices this and so does Ember, they know something is up and they wanna help them get over what it might be.

Victor then spits out his coffee onto Martin who sighs from this. "What the hell is wrong with you asshole?"

Victor coughs and then he regains himself. "Carol's Birthday is tomorrow?!" They all look to him confused. He didn't know?! Carol is his girlfriend, how the fuck does he now know its Carol's birthday on July 5?!

"Dude, you're gonna get fucked up when she finds out you forgot" chuckled Leon, the others don't find this funny, just kinda sad. Victor is a dead man!

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July to my American Readers and Allies and also Happy Independence Day. I hope these songs will do you all well, and come next chapters will be all about Carol and Lori's birthday. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

_**Boots on the Ground**_** – JT Musics for Call of Duty WW2.**

_**Through the Firestorm**_** – JT Musics ft. Miracle of Sound and Andrea Kaden for Battlefield V.**

_**Born into Revolution**_** – JT Musics for Assassin's Creed 3.**

_**76 Reason to Die**_** – JT Musics ft. Bonecage, Dan Bull, Fabvl and GameBoyJones for Fallout 76.**

**Date made: 6/21/20 – 6/22/20.**


	356. Ch256 Loud, Pingrey and Evolve

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 356: Loud, Pingrey and Evolve! **

(_July 5, Pingrey Residence._)

Carol wakes up from the sun light coming into her room. She then sits up and yawns and she looks around. '_Huh, where the heck is Farfetch'd at? He's probably downstairs helping make breakfast._'

Carol then gets out of bed and she puts on some corgi slippers, she then walks towards her bathroom to take a shower and then brush her teeth, soon she comes put dressed in her normal clothes. Carol then opens the window to her room and she takes in the fresh air. "You're 19 now Carol, you're legally a grown woman. Well, not until I'm 20, but it's a start." Carol sees her weapon and she picks it up and it converts into a watch. "The Velvet Slinger is 19 and still kicking it like an ace."

Carol then heads out of her bedroom and then she goes downstairs and she is shocked at what she sees. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Carol!"

Carol freaks out and pulls out her modified M1 Garand and shoots, the shot hits Gyro and he looks to his wound. "You are lucky I can't die, otherwise this would've been bad."

They're all shocked by this, Carol calms down and looks around. "Oops. Sorry guys, I guess I got me some deadly reflexes when it comes to surprises."

"A little too close there Carol, way too close" said Penny.

Carol's dad chuckles. "Well, that wasn't as worse as your 16 birthday, and you accidently threw the golf club at me." They look to the man and feel bad for him. "Oh don't worry everyone, Carol did me a favor and got the migraine out of my head. Though it also resulted in me forgetting when my birthday was."

"Well, this is awkward" said Martin. "Anyway, let's get this party started shall we?"

They all agree and they head out, Carol is confused by this and then Victor goes over and kisses her. "Happy Birthday my blonde, velvet lover."

Carol smirks. "Thanks, also where the heck is everyone going?" Carol also noticed someone wasn't among the group. "And where the heck is Lori?" She did see her friends and teammates there, from Roy, Teri, Chaz, Dana, Becky, Jackie, Mandee, Fiona, Miguel, Tad, Penny, Sunset and Whitney.

Victor holds her hand. "Just come along and follow, you are so going to love this along with your B-Day pal."

Carol accepts his hand and follows him. '_B-Day pal? What the heck is going on?_' Farfetch'd follows them and they head out of the house.

Lincoln looks to his watch and then looks to Gyro. "Now guardian! Take us to the party grounds."

Gyro stands in the middle of the group and he starts to enchant and slam his staff to the ground. His eyes start to glow and blue energy surrounds everyone, he lets his left hand open and energy flows around it in the image of a location. "Step in to the circle." They all hold on tight and get ready, some of them close their eyes and soon as Gyro closes his hand they're all gone. That, was a Mass Teleport Spell.

(_Royal Woods Mini-Golf Course._)

They're all warpped to the location and Carol looks around in shock. "No way!" The whole golf course has been decorated for a big party. There's food, the whole place has been setup for the private party and she can see a lot of the stuff has been decorated to her color. Though something was kinda off, some of the colors are also in blue.

"Umm, this is nice and all. But what's with the secondary color scheme?" asked Carol.

"Happy Birthday Carol Pingrey." Carol turns around and sees Lori and they both smile and hug each other. "Have you figured out why there's your favorite color and mine involved yet?"

Carol looks around, she also sees the louds are there too and Lynn Jr is beating the twins at their own game. Carol then realizes. "Oh! So we're both celebrating our birthdays today, an early birthday for you huh?"

Lori chuckles. "Pretty much, and though my actual birthday is tomorrow. This seems better, so we can both celebrate being 19 together!"

Carol and Lori hug each other again and chuckle. "This is going to be so much fun!" said Carol.

"Then let the fun commence people! Let's groove to some good vibes!" said Melody piper, she is on the Turn Tables and she rocks it out with some signature songs that Lori and Carol love.

They all enjoy the party and they see some extra company has arrived to celebrate with them. Bobby and Carlota, XJ-9 and the rest of the Equestria Girls and the whole team is there, especially some Ghost snipers from the Terran Dominion, the sniper group that Carol led on one of their Hybrid fighting missions.

"Happy Early Birthday babe." Lori and Bobby hug each other. "Oh, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori hugs him and they share a small kiss. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Bobby then sees Carol. "And Happy Birthday Carol."

"Thanks Bobby, glad you and you're cousin could be here" replied Carol. "The rest of your family isn't here are they?" Carol sees some Tamales, but no other Casagrandes.

"Nope, they're all back home at Great Lake City" replied Carlota. "Though, Carl tried to reason with us to let him come with, but mom and dad have that covered and he won't be going anywhere to make this party look lame, our Abuela wanted us to bring the Tamales here. Let's get this whole party started!"

"And the best part, is that we're at the mini-golf course! I love coming here" said Bobby. "And I also had a part-time job here as well. Good times."

Roy then comes over and hands Bobby a club. "Then let's see if you still got it Roberto Santiago."

Bobby then shakes hands with his old pal Roy. "Oh it is on Roy, even though I don't go to golf courses, I still do some practice with a small golf set back home and no it is not a toy."

"I thought it was" replied Carlota. This makes them all chuckle and Bobby feel a bit embarrassed.

"Count me in!" Victor goes towards them with a golf club. "I might have some skills in golf, though the last time I played was 5 years ago and I have good memories of beating my old comrades and acing hole in ones."

Carol has her own golf clubs. "We shall see Victor, we shall see." Victor and Carol look to each other with competitive eyes and they all head to the different courses and compete.

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka chuckle. "This turned from a birthday party of two teenage girls, into a party of competitive mini-golf. This is insane and yet fun" replied Jordan.

"Well, at least Lori is happy and we got her some gifts to show her how much we all care about her" replied Linka. "Even though she's not much family, she's still our friend."

"She kinda still feels like family to me" replied Lincoln. "She's improved over the year since we've all became who we are and it's nice. She knows how to step up and grow up and she'll be going to college, but that doesn't mean we can't see her. She'll always be close to all of us and she's still a Royal Defender, by her choices and not ours."

"Spoken like a true leader Lincoln." Luna stands next to them. "And a good little brother too." They watch as Lori has fun with her friends. "Sure does bring back some good old memories of the first born sister of the loud house, no matter how old she gets we'll always see her as we always remember. The one who we all look up to and always keeps things in line."

They then notice Lynn Sr shedding some tears. "My first born little girl is growing up …. S-So fast!" He then drops the camera but Larvesta catches it and hands it over to Rita.

"Thank you." She then looks to her husband. "Lynn, Lori will always come by and visit and she has to grow up and live her own life even if it means she's going to be the best heroine to a team of people who all treat each other like family."

Lynn Sr calms down. "Yeah, y-you're right. I gotta be st-strong for Lori." Then he breaks down and cries again. "My little girl is growing up into a good woman."

Neil notices this and sighs. "Get a grip man, you're making a scene and it's making it look funny." Neil notices Loona, Leon and Sergei recording this and chuckling. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"What? It's funny" replied Loona as she continues to record alongside Sergei. Even their pups find this funny.

"This is so going to be good for people to see" said Leon, but then he gets shocked by his Pokemon Yamper. He looks down to the happy barking Electric Corgi. Leon sighs. "You are lucky you're cute."

"Yes, yes he is. You are so cute!" Dana and her Glaceon go over to the happy Electric Corgi and he is happy to play with Glaceon. Leon sighs and just chuckles at this.

Lincoln watches as Lori and Carol have fun. '_Like old times sis, like old times._' He then goes over and talks with Lana and Lola about the upcoming Go-Kart Race, in which he'll be there to watch them compete.

They all continue to enjoy the party and watch as Carol, Lori, Bobby, Roy, Victor, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri and Chaz go head to head in golf. But then someone else gets involved and beats them all. Damn you Clint Barton! Who invited Hawkeye anyway?

They then enjoy the rest of this fun 19th birthday for Lori and Carol. Then Carol looks to her Pokemon Farfetch'd interacting with Lori's Pokemon Larvesta has an idea. "Hey Lori, how about we tag team and do some Pokemon battling? My Farfetch'd and you're Larvesta." Their Pokemon like this idea too.

Lori smiles. "Oh, now that sounds like a great idea! And I think we're gonna need some competition!" Lori looks to everyone. "Hey! Anyone up for a tag team Pokemon battle?!"

"Bring it!" They see Dana and Becky with their Flareon and Glaceon. "We'll take you two on" said Dana.

Carol and Lori look to each other and nod, then they look to Dana and Becky. "Let's do this thing!"

"Alright, looks like it's time to make some magic!" Gyro slams his staff onto the ground and the whole mini-golf course shifts and turns into a large arena or Pokemon Gym with both sides for Lori, Carol, Dana and Becky. "Okay, so I'll be the referee and this whole thing will be back to normal once this fight is said and done!"

Everyone cheers at this. "When did Gyro do this?" asked Neil. "And where the hell was this when we needed a gym or an arena for Pokemon battles?"

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Sunset, Luna, Leni, Sam, Peter, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Boomer, Luan and Lynn Jr and they're Pokemon are confused and stunned at the very sight of this place. All this time Gyro can do this, he can make an arena for Pokemon fights and all they have been doing was Pokemon battle at their backyards and at Ketcham Park. He could've made one for them all to participate in. They were going to have a serious talk with the Guardian.

"Alright now!" said Gyro. "This battle is a two on two Pokemon fight, the last ones standing wins it!"

"Let's make this battle count Carol!" said Lori. Her Larvesta breathes out fire.

"We are so going to knock them out of the golf course!" said Carol. Her Farfetch'd spins his stick around.

"We'll see who beats who girls" said Dana. Her Glaceon's eyes flow blue and she howls.

"Time to show you girls how we fight it" said Becky. Her Flareon sends out her own breath of fire.

Gyro looks to both sides. "You guys ready?" Both teams nod and have determined looks. "Then let the battle, begin!" Gyro's staff sends out a beam of light that explodes into a large Pokéball image in the sky.

"Larvesta, lunge forward and then use flame thrower onto Glaceon!"

"Farfetch'd pick it up with agility and then use double team on Flareon!"

"Eden show them a fire blast!"

"Ellie ice beam onto them!"

"Larvesta dig underground and then use tackle and then flamethrower!"

"Farfetch'd dodge the ice beam and then go for close combat!

"Eden, use double team and then mean look, and make sure it gets both of them."

"Ellie, leap into the air and cast down a snow storm while their occupied!"

The 4 Pokemon give it their all as they clash against each other onto this arena, all of them at full force with whatever powers and abilities they use.

Everyone cheers both sides on, to see which team of friends can do better along with their Pokemon partners.

Lori, Carol, Dana and Becky give it their all, to show that their Pokemon have more than just normal basic abilities, that they have full potential to be the best they ever were.

"Wow. They are literally giving it they're all" said Whitney.

"I don't think I have seen any Pokemon battling this intense before, okay maybe a few other times" replied Jordan. "Look at them go!"

"And I thought we were ruthless with our fights, but this is going all out and no holds barred too" said Neil, his Garchomp is also impressed at how fast paced this fight is.

"Come on babe! You got this! You can do it!" said Bobby along with his Tangela.

"Show them what you can do babe!" cheered Victor. "Slap em in the face!"

The friends of Carol and Lori are shocked at how confident these two boys are to they're girlfriends. "Wow. Those two really are devoted to see they're girl's win" said Jackie.

Leni chuckles. "They're here to support them, so let them cheer them on." Leni then notices something from Bobby and Victor. "Okay, this is going way too far and kinda weird."

Bobby and Victor, both of them have half their faces painted in light blue and violet and they're waving around fingers with the names of Lori and Carol and are cheering hard for them. This gets kinda weird and some of them record this crazy cheering.

"Wow. Carol picked one heck of a man to be her lover and future husband too" said Carol's mom.

"I can only see how well they will both be for the future" said Carol's dad.

"Wow. I wonder how they're going to live their lives together, this is getting intense, awesome and kinda weird" said Loni, his Rowlet is asleep on his head. He grabs his Pokemon and hugs him. "Why are you always asleep buddy?" Loni chuckles and he continues to watch.

"I have a feeling something is bound to happen and that is why I came prepared to see what will happen next" replied Lisa. She has her camera ready, Martin notices this and can tell Lisa is right. Something is going to happen and he also readies his camera.

The battle becomes so intense that they're attacks fly everywhere and almost hits everyone. Gyro uses his spells and gives the audience a barrier, though Leon is still shocked by his Yamper. "Really? Now?"

Dana and Becky turn into Fire and Ice and they dodge the incoming Pokemon projectiles, Lori turns into Volcana and she shields herself and Carol activates her Velvet slinger attire and activates a barrier.

"This seems to be getting intense guys" said Neil. "They're literally giving it they're all and not stopping! This is turning into the most epic Pokemon battle, of all time!"

"This is my first time seeing this" said Alex. "Or better yet, this is our first time seeing this! Get them guys! Whoever I'm cheering for!" Clover, Samantha and Brittany found it kinda funny to see Alex cheer for both sides.

"Guys, what the heck is up with Larvesta?" asked Boomer. They all see the lava/fire worm panting and then she digs underground and tries to ambush Glaceon again.

"Something tells me, we're about to see what we're about to find out" said Penny.

"You lost me back there" said Boomer. "What did you say again?"

Larvesta then nails the tackle on Glaceon and knocks her away and she lands onto Flareon. Larvesta then stands next to Farfetch'd and helps him back up after he took a beating from Flareon.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" said Carol. They're Pokemon stand tall, then Larvesta sends out a string shot and it wraps up Eden and Ellie.

Farfetch'd is then given the order to use close combat and at its strongest onto the ensnared Glaceon and Flareon, then he tackles hard onto them towards Larvesta who then uses her flamethrower on both, and making a large explosion.

The dust clears and Gyro sees the results. "Eden and Ellie are unable to battle, the winders are Lori and Carol along with Larvesta and Farfetch'd!"

Everyone cheers for them at this, Dana and Becky go to their downed Pokemon and Gyro comes to treat them of their injuries. "We fought hard and strong Dana, that's all that matters" said Becky.

"Yeah, you guys fought with heart and we're proud of you two" said Dana. They're Pokemon lick them and they chuckle.

Lori and Carol come to their Pokemon. "You guys were so awesome out there!" said Carol.

"We are so proud of you two!" said Lori. "You fought so hard and strong!"

The two Pokemon were happy to do this, then they both glow. Everyone is shocked to see this.

"Umm, what the heck is going on?" asked Brittany. "What's happening?"

"Evolution!" said Martin. Btu then he realizes. "But wait, Farfetch'd doesn't evolve! Does he?"

"This is …. This is new!" said Lisa. "This can't be! Farfetch'd has no second evolution!"

Gyro smirks and makes a barrier. "Is that what you think? Then hold on tight, it's about to get epic."

"Get ready everyone! This is about to get intense!" said Lincoln. They all look in awe. They watch as Larvesta grows wings and lifts off the ground and grows in size and Farfetch'd splits his celery stick and uses one as a shield and the other extends longer.

Lori covers her mouth and has tears in her eyes, while Carol is confused. "F-Farfetch'd?"

The light is now gone and they see that they're Pokemon partners have evolved. Everyone gasps in shock. Lori looks to her Larvesta, who is now a Volcarona! Flying, bug and fire type! "Oh-M-Gosh!" She goes over and hugs her Pokemon, but then they turn and look to Carol's Pokemon. "What the heck?"

Carol's Farfetch'd, has changed. He is now fully white in color. He still has his eyes and unibrow and the same looks, but his weapon has been changed. Gone with the single celery stick and now he has a leafy shield to his left wing, while on the right wing his celery stick has been extended to that of a sharp jousting stick.

Carol goes to her Pokemon. "Farfetch'd? Is that you?" Her newly evolved Pokemon plants his weapon onto the ground and salutes and then bows to her. "What … What happened? I didn't think you could evolve into … Whatever this is?"

"Sirfetch'd." They all look to Gyro who is smiling. "That is second evolution to Farfetch'd, Sirfetch'd. But this shouldn't be possible, this only occurs when a Farfetch'd evolves within the new region, Gala region and not here. Somehow, he managed to pull this off and I am deeply impressed."

Carol smiles and she goes over and hugs her newly evolved Pokemon, and Sirfetch'd hugs her back. Lori and Larvesta also join in. "This is one birthday we will never, ever forget!" said Carol.

Lori chuckles. "Darn right Carol." Lori and Carol see Dana and Becky nod to them, they nod to showing signs of respect and good battling.

Then everyone else goes to them as the arena is shifted back into the mini-golf course. They all congratulate them on the win and the evolution, and the Pokemon gather to Sirfetch'd and see how impressive he looks.

Carol and Lori look to each other and say one thing. "Happy 19th Birthday, bestie."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Bam! Ya'll didn't see that one coming did 'ya?! They will try and look into this on how Farfetch'd evolved, and perhaps they will find more new Pokemon soon, Pokemon straight out of the new region and all of this started when Leon met his Pokemon, Yamper. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And a Happy Birthday Carol Pingrey, and Happy early birthday to you Lori Loud.**

**Date made: 6/22/20.**


	357. Ch357: Start of a good July

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 357: Start of a good July. **

(_Sharp Residence._)

A large explosion occurs at the backyard of the house and sitting on the rooftop of the house is Luna, Sam and Ember along with Loudred and Pikachu. They watch as two Pokemon: A Fire-Type and a Ghost and Dark-Type are battling and they are giving it their all!

"Misdreavus Shadow ball and then dodge and then use mean look!"

"Rapidash, pick it up with agility and then unleash a flamethrower!"

This is a Pokémon battle between Peter Sharp and his Rapidash, against Agatha Prenderghast McClain and her Misdreavus and they are giving it their all, and some of their attacks almost goes over the top and flies off. "Wow. Aggie sure is making this look good for her and her Pokemon" said Sam. "Look at how confident she is, and Misdreavus is a pure natural with these Shadow-Type moves."

"Just looking at them clash kinda reminds me of when dad and Lincoln fought each other with their Pokemon, this is kinda epic" said Luna. Luna has her camera to record this fight.

"You got this baby! Show him how amazing you are! Make him cry!" yelled Ember. Sam and Luna back away in shock. "Jeez!" The Dazzles with their Oricorio watch this from the window and are also shocked by Ember.

Aggie and Peter, along with Misdreavus and Rapidash stop and look to her. "Are you okay up there babe?" asked Peter. "Because you sound like one of those mom's at a soccer game scaring everyone."

"Sorry, just being supportive to my little girl" replied Ember. "Carry on guys!"

Peter and Aggie look to each other and then they continue they're Pokemon battle, this goes on and on until they finally get a winner. After all the flamethrowers, fire blasts, embers, shadow balls, double teams and glares. The one standing tall is Aggie and her Misdreavus.

Peter goes over to tend to his Pokemon. "Hey you gave it your all and that's a good thing." He and his Rapidash go over to Aggie and Misdreavus. "Good battle Aggie, you showed true battle out there kid and your Misdreavus is a sure born natural in Pokemon battling."

"Thanks, also Misdreavus actually has fought Pokemon before, just for self-defense and scaring off people from entering her territory, which is now taken by some Alolan Raticate" replied Aggie.

They are all confused by what she said. "You said what now Aggie?" asked Aria.

"Oh right, well Misdreavus can actually speak to me with her telekinesis and she only does so with me and not to anyone else, but I think it's also some kind of Pokemon Dar-Type, Ghost-Type dead talk" replied Aggie. She then hugs her Ghost-Type Pokemon.

"Whoa dudes, looks like you can speak to Ghost-Type Pokemon too" replied Luna. "Pretty cool little dude, and I'm sure the others would love to see this battle I recorded."

"That was so cool, maybe you and me should battle huh?" asked Sam and her Pikachu also nods.

Aggie smirks. "How about, now?" Her Misdreavus is also ready for a fight. "We got the stamina to fight some more, and I wanna see how strong Misdreavus can get. So let's do this thing!"

"Oh it is on!" Sam and her Pikachu get in position and so does Aggie and her Misdreavus.

Luna then gets in between. "The battle between Sam and Aggie is about to begin! Let's rock this dudes!"

Aggie and Sam look to each other with determined looks, and so do their Pokemon!

"Pikachu bold tackle now!"

"Misdreavus shadow ball!"

The two Pokemon charge at each other and they begin this epic battle against each other, with their partners giving them instructions on what to do and give it their all. The others back away from this.

"Okay, this seems way more intense than the one I had with Aggie, Sam sure can be wily with her Pikachu" replied Peter. He then steps to the side to evade the lightning bolt.

"Get em kiddo! You got this Aggie! Let the sparks fly Sam!" yelled Ember. She then whispers to Peter. "Who the heck should I be cheering for?" This makes Peter and Luna chuckle.

"By the way Luna, where the heck is Lincoln?" asked Peter.

Luna chuckles. "Well, Lincoln with Leni, Gwen and Lily are just enjoying some supportive time with the Loud twins and a certain Go-Kart race." Luna then steps to the side to avoid the shadow ball.

(_Royal Woods Go-Kart Track._)

Lots of Go-Karts race on by and make their way to get to the leading position, and taking the lead is Lana and Lola in their homemade Go-Kart Loud Lightning! With the rest of their families and friends cheering them on.

"Go Lana! Go Lola! You two got this!" cheered Lincoln. ""Make this win girls! Go Loud Lightning!"

Lori chuckles. "Look at you, kinda like old times when you would cheer and see us win it big. The old supportive bro that we all know and love is still in there and even if we're not family anymore, this sure is nice of you to do."

"Well, I gotta be here to support the twins. They need all the support they can get" replied Lincoln. Then he notices. "Though, she knows how to do it better."

The Louds, along with Lincoln, Gwen and Lily notice the sports jock Lynn Jr wearing a half Lana, half Lola head like a mascot and have two large fingers with the words saying "_Loud Twins R Number: 1!_"

"Hey LJ, that seems a bit too much" said Lynn Sr.

"Really?" asked Lynn. "Huh, I guess the helmet is too much, but I'm still raising these fingers up for them!" Lynn takes off the mascot helmet and she cheers them on still. "You two got this! Race like you guys depend on it!"

They all chuckle. "Same old Lynn Loud Junior. Always going over the top to cheer her family on, this is what I call bringing back some good old times" replied Lucy. They all agree on that one.

(_Royal Woods Mall._)

The teens of Carol, Dana, Becky, Teri, Whitney, Jackie, and Mandee and with them are the spies Clover, Alex, Sam and Brittany, and they have so many shopping bags.

"This sale has been something, and I am so glad Gryphon shopping's had a sale too" said Carol. Sirfetch'd also carries one bag for her using his jousting celery stick, he didn't seem to mind.

"Martin is so going to enjoy tonight with me, but I know I'm not the only one going through it as well" said Becky. Her Pokemon Flareon is following behind them, while interacting with Glaceon.

Dana chuckles and turns red. "All because we have the best nights when our special boys make things all so romantic, then we get intimate, or physical." Carol and Becky agree and chuckle to this.

"Wow, you girls are beyond the romantic relationship with your guys, so lucky and so cool too" said Alex. "How do you guys even do it?"

Carol smirks. "That is something you have to experience on your own girls, but you need to know who the right guy is and make sure that whoever this guy is will understand you and also be there when you feel like you need the comfort."

They then make it to the food court. "Well, we have met some cool guys and we may have had some issue with them too" said Clover. "But, maybe we'll take your advice."

"Yeah, because finding the right guy is not always easy, but it is weird that Clover and Alex always get targets to be the queens of some bad guy" chuckled Samantha.

Alex and Clover groan. "I wanna know that too! Why do bad guys always wanna target us, why not Sam?" asked Alex.

"I know I am good looking, but I do not wanna be there for some creepy villain" said Clover. "They are so not my type." They then see the waiter go to them and take their orders, they give out what they wanna eat and then he heads off. "That guy was cute."

They all chuckle. "Clover, you've seen a lot of guys and you find them all cute and not a single one you have ever had a boyfriend connection with" replied Brittany.

"You girls need some proper guy finding advice" said Teri. "Though, I don't think Samantha needs one. She seems to have found her man already." She picks up her Squirtle and lets him sit on her lap.

They all snicker hearing this. Samantha blushes. "What are you guys talking about? What do you mean? I don't have someone on my mind, or some boy on my mind." She looks away.

"Really now?" Whitney then looks to someone whose walking by at the distance and Samantha sees him. It was Boomer and with him is Leon and Jack Cyber. "Looks like we got ourselves some guys at the mall who are doing their own thing and the guy who Sammy sees the most." Cottonee spins around.

They all giggle at Sam's red face. "Okay, okay. I guess I kinda like Boomer."

"Then tell us, what the heck is it you see in the guy like him?" asked Jackie, her Bounsweet cheerfully dances around her. The others also wanna know.

"Well, Boomer might be seen as an idiot, or a maniac with little to know knowledge of things and that he can be a delusional annoyance, but he's not so bad. He's a pretty nice guy, he seems to know how to talk to people and get them to see just how much they can be within their thoughts. He knows how others can feel and he can be … kinda smart."

They all awe from this. Carol, Dana and Becky are kinda confused. "This is the same Boomer we're talking about right?" asked Carol. "Boomer doesn't seem to show that much about him."

Samantha has heard and read the files from Boomer. "Then maybe …" She then realizes. "He likes me?"

They all gasp hearing this. Dana smiles. "Bingo and we have a winner. Boomer doesn't show much about himself unless his deep emotions have been unlocked and Samantha Simpson, you helped him see that and something tells us he does like you but has no clue how to tell you!"

Sam blushes and they continue their chatter with each other, all while Boomer is seeing this. Leon sees this too while eating a bagel. "Samantha likes you man and I know you like her too, in fact the whole team does."

Boomer scoffs. "What? No way, me and Samantha? Not possible dude." He then looks to her. "She's way out of my league and … I'm just me."

Leon smiles. "Dude, wait for the right time and then tell her how you feel. Ask her out on a date and then tell her some small things that she'll understand and see if you guys have some things in common that make sense and prove that you two are closer than just friends."

Boomer chuckles. "Great advice man, and then you're gonna tell me not to go physical yet huh?"

Leon finishes his bagel. "Boomer, if she asks for that moment and you're not ready, then tell her not yet and you two can do it when the time is right, and that's all I got for ya."

Boomer looks to him confused. "Wow. That … That was something I did not need to know, thanks for the advice man."

Leon pats his back. "You're welcome dude." They then look to the teens talking. "Something tells me, things are about to get good for me and Dana soon, and I am so going to love it."

Boomer did not need to hear that, then he looks around. "Where's your Electric Corgi anyway?"

"Home, left Yamper to play with Fenrir and Felicia. That little electric dog really knows how to shock me and not do the same for others, sometimes" replied Leon.

"Well, he likes you a lot and he seems to be more interested in you than anyone else, okay your Pokemon likes Dana for sure, but there is no shocker there" replied Boomer. "If you and Dana are planning on having some alone time in bed, make sure the Yamper doesn't get involved."

"Noted" replied Leon, they both continue to watch the teens talk.

Then Jack Cyber goes to them and see what they see. "What the heck is going on? What are you two looking at?"

"Nothing man, let's go guys." Leon, Boomer and Jack Cyber head out of the mall.

"By the way Jack Cyber, what are you guys building over there at FutureTech?" asked Boomer.

"That is a surprise guys, no spoilers" replied Jack Cyber.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Leni and Loni are both laying on a hammock and in each other's arms. "This is, this is kinda nice" said Leni. "Just the two of us, our Pokemon having fun and everyone else is doing their own things for the summer."

They see Roserade poking Rowlet who is fast asleep still, then some grass-type Pokemon also join in with the new member to the place, though they have seen other Rowlet's, but this one has a little light green scarf around him.

"Yeah, they sure are having fun." Loni strokes Leni's hair and then kisses her forehead. "Where are the others anyway? I know Luna is at Sam's, Lincoln with your mom and baby sister is cheering for the loud twins, and Sunset is having fun with her friends. What about the others?"

Leni then recalls. "Dad with Auntie Sabrina are at Azeroth and helping Wrathion clean up the old lair of Deathwing, he said the place is being overrun with some weird mice freaks. I think they call them Kobold's. Duchess is doing some dance practice in the woods with her Ducklet and Gothorita, Linka is enjoying some flying the Netherdrakes and Timmy and Poof went to hang out with Kick and Gunther, they said something about sky diving and playing the piano and posting a video soon."

They then stay quiet and enjoy this moment. Just then both their phones go off. Loni sighs. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

They both sit up and check their phones and see what it said.

For Loni: _Son, come back to the house. For we have a big surprise for you and we know you're going to like it. Also, your big sister is back home after being at the mall, and she has to head out soon for a job._

For Leni: _Sis, Hybrid invasion located somewhere on the planet Valhalla. We'll need all the forces we got to take them down. There is a lot of stolen tech. Also, Lana won the Go-Kart Race and now she's gonna spend the whole day with her racing idol, Bobbie Fletcher._

Leni then looks to Loni. "Well, I got a job to do. What about you?"

"Dad wants me to come back home, he said he and mom have a surprise for me and I think Carol is back home too" replied Loni. They share a small kiss and then they prepare to leave.

Loni and Leni then see Linka come back with the Netherdrakes. Leni whistles to them and Nel'Thorious comes down and lands in front of them. "Please take Loni home, okay?" the Netherdrake nods.

Loni gets on board the Netherdrake and they watch as Linka flies through the portal with her Netherdrake and in her hero uniform. Roserade goes over to Loni and hands him his Rowlet. Loni then kisses Leni. "Call you later?"

Leni giggles. "I'll chat with you later." The Netherdrake takes off and Leni looks to the Great Gate and turns into Leni Ivy. "Well, time to get to work." She then runs towards the Great Gate and through the portal.

(_FutureTech HQ._)

Martin, Victor, Penny, Tadashi, Hiro and Dr. Banner are busy with the reconstruction of G.L.A.D.I.S and they are hard at work.

Martin removes his welding helmet. "Man, she is not an easy fix, but I do so love the challenge." He then goes over and goes through her schematics again.

Hiro and Tadashi are on the computer checking her microchips and seeing what the damages are. "Doesn't seem like she has heavy damages to her systems, so she's pretty much okay in there" said Hiro.

"The only downfall is that her body has been damaged so badly, that her inner circuitry has sustained heavy and critical damage. We'll need to do a full replacement on all of it" replied Tadashi.

"Glad we got the stuff we need for the job, also where the heck is Jack Cyber? I thought he'd be back right about now" said Dr. Banner.

"He's at the Royal Woods Mall and he's busy getting us a few things, even though we have a lot of things to use here, we're gonna need some basic old fashioned tool to do the job on this old seasoned tech" said Martin. Then he stops. "Was I being offensive to this robot and her parts?"

"I honestly had no clue if it was offensive or not, but at least we're making good progress" said Penny. She then gets to the controls and starts moving the main joint that is attached to the ceiling. "This will act as her main branched body and neck as well, and she can be able to enter the bases systems and go to any room."

"She has mobility and control of what you guys built" said Bruce. "But the real thing is, she could have all the information from all the files, we're gonna need to have a conversation with her before we can fully upload her."

"Big green is right." Victor finishes attaching the steel rib cage that would attach to the neck joint of G.L.A.D.I.S. "We can't be sure if she will be friendly, so we're gonna need to upload her into a computer where she can't escape first and also make sure it's in the interrogation room. Trust is needed before we can find equality."

Hiro then looks at the schematics again. "She might be different from Baymax, but she still has the function to serve, like the AI you guys built for the Spellman house. Harv."

"That part is true, Harv is one of our greatest successes" replied Martin as he goes back to welding. Just then Jack Cyber comes in. "Well it was about dang time, where the hell were you and why did you take so long?"

"No time nerds!" said Jack Cyber. He then puts up the map of the Koprulu sector. "We got trouble in the other dimension. Hybrid trouble!"

Martin and Victor drop their things, Martin activates his suit and Victor charges up his Tesla powers. They look to the others. "You guys go ahead, we'll stay here and continue with the work" said Tadashi.

"Thanks guys, also do not weld that piece yet. Give it twenty minutes then try and put them together." Martin takes off through the hole in the ceiling and Victor follows. Jack Cyber jumps out the window and transforms into a Viking Jet and they head for the Great Gate.

The rest continue their work, but then Dr. Banner notices something. "What the heck?" The others see it as well. "Penny, what the heck is in there?"

They see the vault on the nearby wall starting to glow blue. "Oh, a dimensional shard is through there. It leads to a dangerous dimension and we were given orders by the Guardian to keep it in there and never to let it out, and to also keep it safe. It was found underneath the house of the Spellman's and it' energies are responsible for hatching the Nether dragons from their eggs quickly."

"Okay, well it looks like it's reacting to something" said Hiro.

"We should leave it be and wait for Martin and the others to get back, they'll wanna see this" said Tadashi.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Dr. Banner. "You did say it leads to another dimension right? Well, I think that other dimension wants to be noticed and I don't know if we're all ready."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Just some random stuff I came up with and looks like we could be close to seeing some new friends, heroes and villains. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/23/20.**


	358. Ch355: Demons and Ice

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 358: Demons and Ice. **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln is in the bathroom, he yawns and looks to himself in the mirror and then he grabs his tooth brush, but he accidently drops it. '_Dang it._' Lincoln reaches for it, but then his hand extends into a demonic hand and he grabs it.

Lincoln then gets the tooth paste and he places the small contents onto his tooth brush and he brushes his teeth, then he stops and looks to his arm and he screams, luckily the scream doesn't range out of the room and Luna along with Absol, Loudred and Lucifer were the only ones who heard it.

Luna opens the door. "Lincoln, are you okay bro?" She then sees Lincoln holding his demonic right arm and shedding some tears.

"Luna, I ….. I don't know …. What do I do? I don't know how to make it go away! It just appeared right here on my arm!" Lincoln looks to his demonic arm with red and blue veins and has red claws.

Luna goes over to Lincoln and holds onto his shoulders. "Lincoln, listen to me. Just stay calm, take deep breathes and think of the one thing that'll make you feel better, the one thing that makes you feel safe."

Lincoln calms down and he looks to his sister, she wipes his tears and he can see the worried look on her face and how much this was making her concerned about him. Lincoln then recalls all the times Luna has been there to make sure he was okay and alive.

Lincoln then recalls everything he has been through, he then recalls the love he has for his girlfriend Jordan Rosato, his twin sister Linka, and his big sister Leni and then he gets flashbacks of everything he and Luna have fought through, all the way to his near death and Luna saving his life.

Lincoln and Luna then see the demonic arm slowly fading away. Lincoln chuckles and then hugs Luna, the demonic arm is now gone and his original arm is back in place. Luna hugs her brother and does her best to calm him down. "Shh, it's okay now Lincoln. It's gonna be okay, it's all over now. I'm here, no need to be scared little brother."

Lincoln cries into his sister's shoulder. "I-I ….. I didn't know … W-What to do! I … It came out of n-nowhere!" Luna rubs his back and then she looks to the two Pokemon and her kwami.

"It appears Lincoln's powers are starting to build up and want to unleash what they can do, perhaps it is time to train him in the arts of ice and demonic might Miss Luna" said Lucius.

Luna sighs. "Okay, okay. I think it's time." She then looks to Absol. "Please go and inform Linka, Jordan and Sam about this, I gotta stay here and make sure Lincoln is fine."

Absol nods and with Loudred they head out of the bathroom and head to the cellphone of Luna and Sam and they text Jordan, Linka and Sam the code words: ** Demons and Ice, it is time to commence dudes! **

Luna sits onto the floor while hugging her brother, she knows this scared him and he has some conflicting thoughts about the powers still. "Lincoln, brother. It's time for you to try and accept these powers, it's time for your training to soon begin bro."

Luna can feel her brother calming down, then she hears him whisper. "Okay, okay Luna. Okay, I'll do it." Lincoln swallows his words and hugs her still. "B-But, can we …. Can we stay like this just a little longer?"

Luna smiles. "You got it Linc, anything for you baby brother." Luna gets up while hugging her 12 year old brother and she walks out of the bathroom and she sits onto the beanbag chair. It'll be a while, but she knows that once he's fine then it's time for the real training to commence. She just never thought that _this would be the day they've been waiting for_.

(_Later._)

Lincoln and Luna exit the bedroom, in their day time clothes. Okay, Lincoln is wearing his Freezer Burn uniform and Luna is in her normal clothes, and with them is Absol and Loudred.

They then see the living room and watching TV is their mom and dad. "Hey pops, where's the others?" asked Luna. Lincoln stays quiet and pets Absol.

The two parents notice them. "Sunset and Lily are in the backyard playing, Duchess is in her room talking to her Ever After High friends at their homes, Leni is hanging out with Loni and Timmy with Poof are once again with Kick and Gunther and they said they were going to head to the steepest mountain and something about a piano" replied Neil.

"Or in short words this is all going normal" replied Gwen. "Also, you're Auntie Sabrina is over by the Sharp's house and teaching Aggie with her witch powers and as she told us, Aggie is performing well."

"Cool, is Linka outside?" asked Luna.

"She is and with the two Netherdrakes" replied Neil. "Also, Sam and Jordan are also outside and they're all waiting for you guys. Where are you kids off to anyway?"

"Just someplace to train up with Lincoln's hammer, nothing big and stuff" replied Luna. They do notice Mjolnir is on Lincoln's belt and he's in his hero's attire.

"Oh, you guys need some company to be there and watch?" asked Neil.

"No thanks pops" replied Luna. "We're just gonna see how good Lincoln is with a few skills he thinks he can do, no need to bring this up with anyone else. Laters." Lincoln and Luna with their two Pokemon head out of the house.

Neil and Gwen look to each other with worry. "Something's wrong, did you see how Lincoln was feeling?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, he seemed kinda nervous and also a bit scared" replied Gwen. They then look out the window and they see Luna talking to Sam, then they see Linka and Jordan hugging Lincoln. Lincoln looked like a nervous wreck.

They then hop onto their rides, though Luna rides with Sam, Linka takes off with the two Netherdrakes, while Lincoln rides with Jordan on her Indoraptor. Leaving Luna's Ferrari and Lincoln's Vulture Bike at the garage.

Neil and Gwen were now getting suspicious. "Something is terribly wrong and I think Lincoln and Luna are in the center of it" said Neil.

"We can't follow them, we don't want to make them upset with us spying on them" replied Gwen. "We'll have to wait until they're ready to tell us what's been happening lately."

Neil sighs. "You're right, you're right." But then he recalls something. "But I think I know someone who already knows what's going on." Neil grabs his phone and he sees the number of the Sith Lord Hollow and he calls him.

"_If this is another Prank Call Boomer, then I'm coming over and shoving my light saber down your ass!_"

"Hollow, it's Neil. Get you force manipulating ass over here now!" said Neil. "We need to talk."

(_Abandoned Warehouse area. Outskirts of Royal Woods._)

Linka and the two Netherdrakes land onto the concrete grounds and then Dominic arrives with Lincoln and Jordan, and following behind them is Sam and Luna and they all get out of their rides and off their mounts.

"This is it guys, this is the place where Lincoln has to start his training" said Luna. She then sees Lincoln looking upset. "You okay bro?"

"Y-Yeah, I am" replied Lincoln. "I … I wanna try and get this over with, s-so I don't have to get scared too much from these p-powers."

Sam, Jordan, Linka and the others were all worried about him. Lincoln is a brave kid and a natural born leader, but seeing him like this is all too painful and they wanna help him return to the happy and determined white-haired boy they all know and love.

Luna kneels in front of Lincoln and she places her arms onto his shoulders. "Lincoln, I'm not gonna push you into doing this. But I need to know, are you sure you wanna do this? I thought it would be a good idea to see if you can control what you have been given, but if you don't think you're ready then just tell me brother. There's no shame in bailing out."

Lincoln looks to all of them, they were all worried but they were also there to support him. Lincoln then looks to Luna. Lincoln then looks to his hands and then back to his sister. "I wanna do this, to control what's inside of me and use it for the greater good. I'm not going to cast aside what you inherited onto me Luna."

Luna places a kiss on his forehead. "Remember, there's no shame in bailing out of this. We'll be here for you Lincoln. All of us."

Luna then gets up and she leads her brother to the targets. Linka looks to Jordan. "We have to be ready to call the others. Should something go out of control, the Royal Defenders have to be here to maintain control and know what's been happening."

"You're not wrong Linka" said Jordan. "Lincoln is right now in a volatile state and his powers could lose it at any moment."

"Let's just have fate in Luna, she knows these powers better than anyone and she can sure as heck be there to show Lincoln how to control it" replied Sam. They then follow Lincoln and Luna, along with their Pokemon, the Netherdrakes and the Indoraptor.

They soon make it to the spot and Lincoln sees some metal and rock formed dummies that look like the Hybrid they fought from yesterday. "Wow. This kinda looks like the Terran Dominion training ground for Marines" said Lincoln.

Luna stands next to Lincoln. "I thought you'd like to take down some enemies that you hate the most, and sure as heck we hate these guys."

Lincoln then stands at the line, this is his start and he gets ready. "Okay, so first I'm gonna try my ice powers." Then he stops. "Oh right." Lincoln places his Shredder Blaster and Mjolnir next to Jordan, then he goes back to his position. "Now, I'm ready!"

"Remember Lincoln, focus and let the cold flow through you like a cold instinct and a frozen river" said Luna. "It may sound kinda chilling, but it's the best you can do. Think of how it'll flow through you."

Linka Jordan and Sam watch and get ready for what was to come.

Lincoln then closes his eyes and he thinks, he concentrates and he focuses on clearing his thoughts and letting the good vibes seep into his mind. Then he opens his eyes and they glow blue, similar to that from Luna Frost.

With quick instincts, his feet make an ice road and he skates ahead and he summons two ice spears and he throws them to the targets and they're impaled and frozen. Lincoln then summons an ice axe and he disappears into his ice road.

They all are shocked by this. "Where the heck did he go?!" asked Linka.

Lincoln comes out of the frozen targets and he uses his ice axe to behead the two other targets, he then leaps onto one of them and he freezes the head of the Hybrid dummy and then he kicks it and shatters the head.

Lincoln slams his fist to the ground making ice stalagmites surge forward and freeze three targets, he then summons an ice spear and he throws it to the middle dummy, when the spear hits it detonates and sends out five ice spears onto the other frozen targets.

Lincoln then creates an ice barrier and he kicks it to the dummy and he knocks it back. He then disappears into the ice road and he reappears at the shattered ice shield and he summons an ice gauntlet and he Superman punches the Hybrid dummies head clean off.

Lincoln looks to the other dummies of Hybrid and he looks to both his hands starting to build up cold and he sends out a blizzard around him.

They all cover themselves from this and look away. Luna stands tall and smiles.

The blizzard soon clears and they all are shocked at what they see, all the Hybrid dummies are frozen still and walking away from them is Lincoln. They can see as if he was walking slowly with a cold breath from his mouth and the frozen ground cracking from each step he takes.

The only thing they have to say: "Cool!"

Luna smiles and she goes over to Lincoln. "You okay Lincoln?" She places a hand onto his shoulder, then she kneels down to his level to check on him.

Lincoln calms down and his eyes are back to normal, he then turns around and he sees the damage he made. "Whoa. Looks like I let the ice flow and made things turn into more than a winter wonderland."

"Like I said Linc, let it flow through you and it'll let you know what to do. It's an instinct, a frozen instinct" said Luna. "You did awesome baby bro, I'm proud of you."

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks sis, and I saw what I was doing and I knew what I was going to do next. Like what you do, an instinct. A killer frost instinct." Lincoln and Luna chuckle.

Then the others go to Lincoln. "Dude, that was as cold as what Luna does! You have got the cold touch and all it took was some cool headed focus!" said Sam.

"You just dropped below zero and put those Hybrid dummies down!" said Linka. "I could only imagine if they were actual hybrids, then they would fear you!"

"I thought you were cool before, but now you're more than cool. You are the coolest kid in town and to the team, like your big sis." Jordan hugs him. "And you knew what you were doing and you didn't lose your cool!"

Lincoln chuckles and hugs Jordan back. "Thanks guys, and can we stop with the cold and frozen puns. This is starting to look like a Luan-Con, if there is one." They all laugh at that thought.

(_The Loud House._)

Luan is cleaning her clown shoes and checking if they would still fit her, then she stops and looks to nothing. "Hmm, I'm getting a feeling someone is mocking me. Oh well." She goes back to what she was doing.

(_Back to the others._)

Luna looks to Lincoln with concern. "There's only one thing left to do Lincoln, and you know what it is."

Lincoln looks to his hands, they were still fine. But he knows that it was time. "Yeah, I know it's time and I …. I think I'm ready."

Luna hugs him. "Are you sure about this bro? This is something you've seen me do, but I don't know if you got the potential to do this thing. You made purple fel fire sure, but you got scared when the dark arm came out of nowhere. You can bail from this and we can go home if you want."

Lincoln breaks the hug with Luna. "No, I wanna do this. I don't wanna be afraid of the demonic power that's coursing through my veins. I want to defeat this fear, I want to embrace it."

Luna sees the others all smiling and they nod. They're here to support Lincoln, they're all here to make sure he gets this under control.

Luna looks to Lincoln and smiles. "Okay, okay Lincoln. "Let's see what you can do." She gets up and she holds his hand, she then leads them to another location. But they forgot that Lincoln just left his Shredder Blaster and Mjolnir in one place.

They soon arrive to another location, this time they see the same Hybrid Dummies, but they weren't eh only ones. They also see dummies of some battle droids made from scrap metal parts.

"Whoa. When did you have the time to make this place babe?" asked Sam in amazement.

"Right after our clash in the DC universe. I knew that Lincoln would have the same traits as I did, so I made this just in case, also I didn't wanna use real Droideka's because the others might get suspicious and ask me why I need them, even though Holly could keep a secret" replied Luna. She sees her little brother looking to the targets and is a bit uneasy. "You don't have to do this Lincoln, you can bail if you want."

The others also see this from the white-haired boy. "It's okay Lincoln, we can always try out your demon powers next time. When you feel like it" replied Jordan as she holds his hand.

Lincoln sighs and then he looks to the targets. "Let's do this thing, I wanna see how far I can go with this power I have been given. Ice was an easy task, I wanna see how I can handle demonic might."

They were all worried about Lincoln and his choice, but they know he wants to do this and see what he is truly capable of. Deep down Luna could feel as if she can see what he brother sees and she can feel what he feels, and right now he's feeling fear, hatred and pure distress. Luna has to be ready for whatever happens.

Lincoln cracks his knuckles and takes off his gloves, he then tosses them to the side and enters a combat stance. "I'm ready."

Luna then looks to the others, they don't want him to strain himself but they have to support his choice. Luna then looks to her brother. "Begin!"

Lincoln closes his eyes and the right side glows black with red in the middle, similar to when Luna enters her demon mode. He charges forward and he stretches his arm and it extends into a black claw and grabs onto the Droideka dummy and he throws it onto a hybrid dummy. This was something they did not see coming.

/Lincoln then runs and ducks underneath the Hybrid dummy and his arms turn into red claws and he shreds the dummy from underneath and then he stretches his arms to his side, he grabs two Droideka dummies and he slams them onto each other. His powers were something Luna has never even seen or even tried.

Lincoln then slams the ground with his fist sending spikes of shadow fire that then destroy the hybrid dummies, he then summons purple hellish fire and he blasts ten Droideka dummies and then he leaps off a hybrid dummy and he impales it with a shadow spear and then he grabs the spear, ripping off the head and then throws it onto the head of another dummy.

Lincoln then finishes it off, by summoning demonic chains, he then throws it onto a larger Hybrid dummy and wraps it around the head and pulls the dummy towards him yelling: "Get over here!"

Lincoln then calls in Mjolnir and it arrives to his hand and he sends shadowy lightning onto the dummy and it explodes. Lincoln then tries to calm down, the dummies are gone but all of a sudden he sees his dark hands and he sheds tears. "No, no, no! Make it stop!" He drops Mjolnir and goes down to his knees. Shadowy mists start to form everywhere.

"Luna, what the heck is happening here?" asked Sam. She charges up her powers and Linka and Jordan ready their weapons and their Pokemon, Netherdrakes and Indoraptor get ready for what is to come.

Luna then goes over to Lincoln, but first she enters her demonic form. "Lincoln! Hang on! I'm coming bro!" She runs towards her brother and she uses her powers to make the shadowy mist fade away.

The mist fades and just in time, they see some skeleton remains with swords and shields fall to the ground. It was almost like Lincoln was summoning something to protect him. "Whoa. That was way too close" said Linka. Absol goes over and looks around for any more summoned beings.

Luna then goes over to her crying brother and gets him to turn around. "Lincoln. I'm here now, it's gonna be okay."

But Lincoln pushes her away with his fel fire hands which burns her left shoulder a bit, making her hiss in pain. Lincoln looks up and he sees his sister holding onto her left shoulder. "L-Luna?" He wipes away his tears and he runs to her. "Luna!" Sam and the others also see this and go to Luna.

Luna looks to her burn and uses her powers to heal her injury.

She then sees Lincoln run to her and is back to normal. "Luna! Luna!" Luna then opens her arms and hugs him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Luna, I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I was …. I was ..." Luna cries as he hugs her.

Luna then tightens the hug and rubs his back. "Shhh. None of that now Lincoln, I'm okay now. I healed up, I'm fine now and you're back to normal."

Lincoln doesn't respond and continues to cry as Luna hugs him and tries to calm him down. "Luna … L-Luna, I'm …. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Luna."

Luna kisses his forehead and she closes her eyes and hugs him. "You have nothing to be sorry about Lincoln, I understand how you feel and I'm here now, no need to be afraid. I'm not mad at you, it was just an accident."

Jordan, Sam and Linka and their companions felt bad for Lincoln. He lost control of his powers and almost badly hurt his sister, his legal guardian. Jordan then goes to Lincoln and hugs him as well. '_Looks like things almost went from bad to worse, we have to figure out what to do before this turns into complete chaos._'

(_Spellman Estate._)

The front doors open and Neil, Gwen and Hollow see Luna in her demon form carrying her crying little brother. She pays no notice to them as she heads up the stairs, as she is no longer in view, Linka, Sam and Jordan appear and they see Neil, Gwen and Hollow. The Pokemon, Dominic and the Netherdrakes also enter the house.

"Kids, tomorrow. We need to talk" replied Gwen. And when we mean "We" we mean the whole team."

Linka sighs. "We know mom, we were also planning to do the same."

"Now, can you tell us what just happened to you guys to day?" asked Neil. "Why is Lincoln crying and why is Luna in her demon form?"

They knew they had to tell them, they go over and explain to them what Luna and Lincoln have been doing all day, and they are now feeling concerned. Mostly Hollow. '_Interesting, and yet this is bad._'

(_Upstairs._)

Luna finishes filling up the large bathtub. She then looks to her brother who is sitting on the chair and with a towel, Luna is still in her demonic form and she goes over to Lincoln. "You need to get cleaned up little brother, come on Lincoln."

Lincoln gets up and holds his sister's hand, he then takes his towel off and gets into the water. Luna removes her demonic attire and she also gets into the water.

As she is now covered in the bubbles and water, Lincoln goes to Luna and hugs her and starts to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I hurt you Luna. I was so scared! This was so scary! I s-should've bailed when I h-had the chance! This …. This … I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for hurting you mom!"

Luna sheds dark tears and she hugs her brother tighter. "Lincoln, it's going to be okay. I'm fine now, and I'm not angry with you. I know you're scared Lincoln. I'm here now, I'm here. We're both alive, don't be sad now baby. I'm here now."

Luna rubs his back and he cries onto her shoulder. Luna sighs and does her best not to cry and stays strong. "Whatever happens Lincoln, you're going to get through this. We're going to make it through this new change, I've got you're back and I love you so, so much little Lincoln. Always."

They both stay like this, two siblings with a blood pact, making the sibling bond stronger. With both demonic and ice powers within, they're gonna need to find a way to fix this, before it escalates into something more chaotic.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Looking forward to where this all leads to. Lincoln has powers now, ice is an easy step but the demonic might is beyond his understanding, and they might need to tell the rest of the team all about it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/23/20 – 6/24/20.**


	359. Ch359:: Secrets and Dangers

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 359: Secrets and Dangers. **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Luna slowly opens her eyes and she looks around, she sees she's in the large bed of the bedroom and she looks to the clock and sees the time. 6:50am.

Luna then looks around and she sees she's back to normal again and she feels someone clinging to her, she looks down and she sees her little brother Lincoln, hugging her tightly and breathing out some cold breath from his mouth.

Luna smiles, her brother's powers are still brewing within, she did the same thing when she went to sleep once. Luna then strokes his hair and then she kisses his cheek.

Lincoln stirs and he opens his eyes slowly but still feels sleepy. He looks to see his big sister looking down to him and kissing his forehead and then his nose. "Good morning Linky, time to get up buddy."

Lincoln groans and hugs his sister tighter and closes his eyes. "I don't wanna go to school, ten more minutes."

Luna chuckles. "Lincoln, its summer vacation and school doesn't start until September. You need to get up little bro, you and me got a big day ahead of us. Just big sis and little bro. How about that Linc?"

Lincoln refuses to budge and just remains in this embrace. "Just … Wanna sleep some more, with you Luna." Luna chuckles and she strokes his hair and she kisses his forehead.

"Okay Lincoln, okay." She lays back down and she strokes onto his white hair and hums a soothing tune which makes him smile and snuggle closer.

Luna's feels touched at how much Lincoln wants to be with her. She recalls the many times when he was very little and that he would seek salvation in the comfort of one of his older sisters, mostly towards Luna, the many times he would be scared of being along or something in his room. He would always go to Luna for some snuggle time, but that all ended when Luna found her talent and became the girl she is now. '_I wonder where did those times go for the both of us my little brother, you were so cute back then._'

"Yeah, I was kinda cure back then" replied Lincoln sleepily, and he snuggles closer to the side of his sister.

Luna is shocked that he replied. "Lincoln, did you read my mind or something?"

Lincoln opens his eyes and realizes this. "Wait, I did?" They both sit up and look to each other in shock.

Luna then has an idea and uses her thoughts. '_Lincoln, can you hear me little bro?_'

Lincoln looks to his sister confused. '_Y-Yeah, I can actually hear you. Through our thoughts? Is this ….. Is this part of the whole demonic powers thing?_'

Luna is stunned by this. "Whoa. Those powers gave us something new, I think the blood pact made our bond stronger and …. We can feel what the other one feels, almost like a twin thing, even though we're not twins."

"True, but the bond we share makes us understand each other and see how we're feeling inside" replied Lincoln. "Is … Is this wrong Luna? Is it wrong for us to understand how we feel through thought and mind?"

Luna places a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think it's wrong for a big sister to understand how her little brother is feeling?" Lincoln shakes his head in response.

"Do you think it's wrong for me to see and help you when you look down in the dumps?" Lincoln once again responds with a no.

"Lincoln, is it wrong for me to try and help you when you're feeling in distress?" Lincoln starts to feel upset, Luna can see this and she hugs him. "I'll take that as a no little brother, and its okay. Maybe this is a good thing, we can be able to be there if one of us is falling apart and we can find solace and comfort with one another. Okay baby bro?"

Lincoln hugs his sister back and he cries and whispers. "Okay, okay Luna. I like this, I like us understanding each other. I love you so much Luna. Always."

Luna rubs his back and kisses his forehead. "And Luna will always love you too baby bro. Forever and ever my wayward son."

They both remain in this state, and they fail to notice their Pokemon come into the room with Breakfast for them, they soon break the hug and see Absol and Loudred place the tray onto the bed.

"The rest of the family will be waiting for you two to finish eating and changing, they have a lot to talk about with the two of you and the rest of the team will also be here soon" replied Absol.

Lincoln and Luna are a bit confused. "Okay then, thanks buddy" replied Lincoln. The two Pokemon then take their leave and Lincoln and Luna look to the waffles. "What do you think do they wanna talk about?"

Luna then has a theory, but she dismisses it. "No clue, but whatever it is let's be quick and get to it." Lincoln nods and they both start eating their food. They soon finish and they both head into the bathroom.

Lincoln brushes his teeth, while Luna goes behind the curtains and she takes a shower. "Hey Luna?"

"Yeah bro?" asked Luna as she applies shampoo.

"Should we tell the others we share the bathtub together sometimes?" Lincoln then spits into the sink.

Luna thinks about it. "Well, the sibs and rents know, and so does Jordan and Sam. I don't think we should tell the others about this, otherwise it'll get awkward real fast."

Lincoln then rinses his mouth and spits. "Okay, but I do wanna know. If we're so okay with sharing the bathtub and changing in the room, do you think it is okay to take a shower together?"

Luna peeks through the curtains and she sees Lincoln's confused face, Luna looks around. "Come on in bro, we can finish faster and then change and see what the others wanna talk about." Lincoln smiles, he then strips out of his clothes and goes into the shower with Luna.

Normally they would feel awkward out with each other, but with their bond and the blood pact, they seem okay with each other's company. No matter what's happening.

(_Outside of Spellman Estate._)

A Dropship lands and then Gyro and Pyrrha fly out of the portal and they morph to their human forms. Martin, Victor, Penny and Jack Cyber come out of the dropship, along with Boomer, Becky and her Flareon. Tadashi and Bruce Banner decide to stay back at the base to finish off the repairs to G.L.A.D.I.S, alongside the spies.

They then see Gyro. "Guardian!" Martin goes to him. "Guardian, we have something to show you back at FutureTech."

"That can wait later McKenzie, as of now whatever it is that is going on with Lincoln and Luna is far more important, we can discuss more of this later" replied Gyro as he walks ahead and goes into the house.

"Sorry guys, but he wants to know what's going on." Pyrrha follows her master into the house as well.

Martin sighs and Victor stands next to him. "We can show him when our business here is done, for now we have to see what the hell is going on and is that Hollow's TIE Reaper advanced?"

They all spot the Sith Lord's personal TIE and they see him at the living room drinking tea. "Looks like this is far more important than the vault of the blue shard" said Jack Cyber. They all make their way to the house and get inside.

Arriving soon after is, Peter Sharp, Sam, The Dazzles, Kick, Ember and Aggie. Then Lori arrives along with Luan, and the rest of the louds, then is Carol and Loni and finally arriving is Jordan, her parents and her Indoraptor as well as they're Pokemon, then Wrathion comes out of the Great Gate and morphs to his human form and enters the house, along with Leon, Dana, Sergei, Loona and they're pups who arrive on Leon's Tiger Tank.. This was getting serious and they all knew it.

But the only ones who know about this are Sam, Linka, Jordan and Hollow.

As they all are in the living room and chatting, they hear footsteps and they look and see Lincoln and Luna coming down the stairs. "Alright guys, what's this …. All about?" Lincoln and Luna see a lot of people have shown up.

"Dude, what the heck is going on here?" asked Luna, Loudred and Absol go over and sit next to the other Pokemon. "I thought we were only having the team, not everyone else we know?"

Hollow speaks up. "This concerns everyone and when I mean everyone I mean our friends and families, though the only person family to me is my girlfriend and my generals of the Empire."

"Lincoln, Luna. Please sit down." said Neil. Lincoln and Luna look at each other confused, they then take a seat on the extra couch and everyone else either sits on the other chairs or just stays standing up.

"Alright, so what the hell is this about?" asked Gyro. "Why have we all been summoned here? And what has happened to Lincoln that I feel tremendous amount of energy?"

They then look to Lincoln and Luna, they look to Jordan, Sam and Linka who then look to Hollow, Neil and Gwen. This was confusing them.

"This is like that scene from Star Wars the Return of the Jedi when they look to each other and nod and they there's going to be this big shootout and it all turns into chaos" said Boomer. They all look to him confused. "What? This does look like that scenario."

Neil then speaks up. "Lincoln, Luna. You're mother and I know, we know that Lincoln has ice and demonic powers now and we know you guys have been keeping it a secret from all of us and you guys have been practicing it yesterday without us knowing."

They all look in shock and look to each other and then back to Lincoln and Luna who were confused and stunned. They then look to Jordan, Sam and Linka.

"Mom and dad told us to tell what was going on, also Hollow knew from the start" replied Linka.

They look to Hollow. "I have felt the feelings that you two have had recently and I know about the whole powers thing, and when your mom and dad called me to talk about it I had to tell them. Also, Neil is my best friend and I have to inform him of things going on around his life."

"You are not my friend you psychopath." Neil looks to Hollow sternly.

"You conquer and I conquer, you have an army and I have an army, you're dangerous and I'm dangerous, you're a freak and so am I" replied Hollow.

Neil is confused and shocked in disbelief. "Everything you just said was insane and almost made sense, but we are not best friend's man."

"See, that's why we're best friends" replied Hollow. This makes Leon and Sergei chuckle a bit.

Luna sighs. "Okay, okay. Lincoln has the same powers as me, almost. He has progressed and I have been trying to help him learn how to maintain control and not lose his cool, but yesterday it almost went down south real fast."

"Lincoln almost lost himself and hurt Luna" replied Sam. They all gasp in shock. "But it was an accident and she was able to heal and this kinda broke him down into a crying mess, she wasn't mad and he calmed down enough to stop his demonic powers. That's why Neil and Gwen and Hollow saw Luna still in her demon form coming into the house while carrying Lincoln."

"Lincoln told us to keep is a secret from all of you, he didn't know what would happen or how he would feel is the rest of the team and family found out" replied Jordan. "He was scared, scared of the demonic powers within him and scared he might hurt someone if he doesn't know how to control it and scared of the etchings he'll get from these new traits."

"That's why Luna wants to be the one to teach him, she knows how these powers work and she can help keep Lincoln comfortable as well" replied Linka.

Victor sighs. "When did these powers start to show themselves?"

"After the Flynn-Fletchers left for Danville" replied Lincoln as he looks down with sadness, Luna pulls him close to her to calm him down. They can all see some icicle forming from his hands.

Leni, Duchess, Sunset and Lori felt bad that Lincoln was feeling like this. He was miserable and scared. The louds didn't know what to say, Lincoln now has powers.

"So, that's all there is" said Luna. "Lincoln has powers and he's trying his best to control them and I'm making sure he takes good care. He wants to see how far he can go, he's good with ice powers but demon powers seem too much for him. But I'm going to make sure he's doing fine and not breaking apart."

They all had no clue what to say, Gyro walks towards Luna and hands her a book. "Here." Luna and Lincoln look to the book and it has demonic runes on it.

"This book, this was forged from the ancient words and incantations from the first orcish warlock, Gul'Dan. But I have made some changes so that it does not do any form of corruption onto you Luna. Read from this and learn the spells and channel the fel fire and cast it down onto those who would threaten those you care for, mostly Lincoln. I think you've earned this book."

Luna smiles and she sees her family nod towards her, they too think it's a good idea. "Thank you Guardian, I'll be sure to learn and see how I can manage."

The rest of the team and their friends were okay with this. "This is going to make you beyond that of any dark spell caster Luna, wicked" said Lucy.

"And I thought witch spells were up and beyond, but this … This is some next level Salem stuff, like way beyond Salem and witches of the past" replied Aggie.

"And I thought I had dark and demonic powers, but you Luna are something else" said Peter Sharp.

"I haven't even dealt with demonic magic, this is something I don't wanna mess with. This is Luna's thing and I'll accept that. We just gotta make sure word of this does not go out to the witch world I came from" said Sabrina.

"At least it's not from the hell we all know, we have no spell books except for messed up idiots and sinners" replied Loona.

Lincoln then hugs Luna. "I actually knew you read those, you read them before going to bed and when we're both relaxing together. I'm okay with it too sis."

Luna smiles and she hugs Lincoln, but deep down there is one more secret she hasn't told them, but now she thinks she should tell them most of it. She breaks the hug with Lincoln, and of course he senses Luna's thoughts.

"Luna, there's something you wanna tell us right?"

Luna can see them all wanting to know as well. "Guys, I have requisitioned a weapon." They all remain silent.

"Similar to Lincoln when he requested Mjolnir, I too asked for an artifact weapon. It's something from Azeroth's past and I have learned to control it, now I just have to wait for the one person to say it's been repaired and is ready for me. This weapon is known and yet unknown and I am not telling you guys, yet."

They all understand. "Well, when the day comes you show us this weapon then we're all bound to get one hell of a shocker" said Neil. "I got like 10 guesses on what the weapon could be, but I'd like to wait and see what you got in your new arsenal."

"Because something tells me we're going to know what it is, or we have heard of it but may have hated it" replied Sergei.

"Keep it a secret sis" said Leni. "We'll wait till you're ready to show us."

Luna smiles. "Thanks guys, this means a lot. To me and Lincoln, we'll try not to keep anything else a secret."

"Keeping secrets is natural Luna" said Gwen. "And we know when you guys will be ready to tell us everything you guys have been keeping, we won't push you guys into talking." She then looks to the others. "Right everyone?"

Everybody agrees, then they look to Lola. "What?" They all look to her sternly. Lola sighs. "Fine! I won't push them into telling some secrets and I won't tell anyone else about what they said too."

Leon looks to Lynn Sr, Rita and Lori. "Keep an eye on Lola, she may seem changed but some part of her is still in there. The part that likes to blackmail everyone into doing her bidding."

"We know and we have a plan for that one" replied Rita. Lynn Sr, Rita and Lori look to Lola sternly, they'll keep a real close eye on her.

Soon, with all that being said, they disperse and head back to do their own things. Martin goes to Gyro and Pyrrha. "We need to get to FutureTech, now. It's urgent and serious."

Gyro looks to Pyrrha and they both agree. "Very well then, let's get to it." They head for the Medivac dropship and they head to FutureTech base on the Royal Fortress, while the others either stay and spend some time with the family or head on back home to do their usual things.

Luna and Lincoln make it back to their bedroom, along with Sam and Jordan. Lincoln and Luna lay onto the bed, with Sam and Jordan with them. "This has been a heck of a day" said Jordan.

"At least they now know about the whole demon and ice powers thing" replied Sam. "And I guess now Luna is officially Lincoln's mentor, that does sound kinda cool right guys?"

"Yeah, it does." Luna holds Lincoln hand, Lincoln looks to his sister and her smiling face and he smiles and intertwines his fingers with hers and they hold the hand of Jordan and Sam.

"I'm looking forward to anything that happens next and I'll try my best to control my powers too, and even if I don't then I'll know when I got the support when I feel like fear is setting in" replied Lincoln.

They all smile hearing that and stay like this, spending some time. All four of them.

What they all don't know, is that a portal has opened and coming out is Fluttershy with her Pokemon Happiny and they both see the whole group of heroes leave the Spellman Estate. "What in the name of Celestia is going on?"

(_FutureTech HQ. Somewhere near the Japanese Sea._)

Gyro and Pyrrha look to the glowing vault. "So, it's been like this since Friday right?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, we don't know what's going on with it" replied Bruce Banner. "We think it could be activating some kind of rift or a portal."

"That is barely possible my friends" said Jack Cyber as he scans the vault. "It seems to be sending out some kind of energy signature, like it's calling the other shards to come to its location and it might also be getting the attention of other beings. Beings from another multiverse web."

Gyro realizes. "Then it's almost time. Almost time for the other Multiverse web to appear and align with our multiverse web and it's about to go chaotic when this does happen, so we must remain vigilant and stay on alert and report this to the rest of the realms."

"And what about the other teams?" asked Victor.

"Inform them! Tell them what's been happening with the blue shard and tell them to get ready for whatever is going to come through!" said Pyrrha.

"I must report this to the immortal Fates, Phil and Phyllis's multiverse is about to hit ours and I have to start reasoning with them about the whole hero enters a hero tactic and fix this before our dimensions collide and tear everything apart." Gyro and Pyrrha are about to leave the base.

But then Gyro backs up and he sees the scrapped up, but slightly repaired parts of G.L.A.D.I.S. "Are you guys bringing back the AI from W.O.O.H.P?"

"We are, we think she could be a great help here since Jerry doesn't want her anymore" replied Clover.

Gyro nods. "Right. Well, good luck with her." He the morphs into his raven form and flies off, Pyrrha turns into her sparrow form and follows after him and they pass through the Great Gate.

They all seemed confused at what he just said. "Guys, what did he mean by that?" asked Boomer.

They look to the parts and the main head of G.L.A.D.I.S. "Whatever it is, I just hope she can be trusted" replied Victor. They then go back to repairing the former W.O.O.H.P. AI and they also reinforce the vault of the blue shard.

To be continued …..

**A/N: They now know about Lincoln and his powers and Luna with the demonic books and things might turn from bad to worse with the reaction from the Blue crystal shard, who will they meet next? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/24/20.**


	360. Ch360: War Ready and Loaded!

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 360: War Ready and Loaded! **

(_Ketcham Park._)

The whole place is as fun as it usually is and we see a lot of kids whether they be human or Faunus all having fun. But there seems to be a Pokemon Battle going on, let's take a look.

Oh wait! It seems to be over. Misdreavus falls as Ducklet stands tall. Duchess smiles and she hugs her little duck Pokemon. "Oh, I am so proud of you Ducklet. That was amazing and great of you, you are a natural with Pokemon battles." Ducklet quacks with cheer.

They then go to Aggie who is helping Misdreavus back up. "Hey, that was a good battle. You fought hard and bravely guys" said Duchess as she and her Pokemon help them.

"Thanks and we're impressed at how strong your Ducklet can be. I don't even know how he was able to use the ice beam at that kind of full force" said Aggie. Misdreavus is also shocked from what happened.

Duchess then looks to her Ducklet. "Same here, I think my Pokemon has a lot of secrets within him. He's one special little guy, and I still like how he has more fun with mom's Gothorita."

"Same with my Misdreavus, she too has secrets she won't tell me. But I'm not gonna push it. I respect her privacy and I know when she'll tell me" replied Aggie as she hugs her Pokemon.

Duchess smiles seeing this, then she sees an ice cream vendor. "Come on guys, let me buy you all an ice cream cone." They follow Duchess and get some flavorful Dairy products.

Meanwhile underneath the shade of the tree on a hill. Lincoln and Luna are looking towards the people having fun and some of their friends there as well. Lincoln is leaning onto his big sister's shoulder and he sighs.

"Times like this just make me feel kinda comfortable, you know sis?" He looks to the sky and smiles.

"Yeah, I know what you mean little brother." Luna pulls her brother close to her and he kisses his cheek making him chuckle. "You always were he adorable sort when it came to being shown affection."

Lincoln then hugs his big sister. "Yeah, I guess I was. No matter how old I get I still like your hugs, kisses and the soothing tunes you do to me. It feels natural and kinda nice, like a motherly thing."

Luna strokes his white hair. "You've always looked up to me as the mother figure. Back when we were louds, we always thought you'd see Lori or Leni as your mother figure, but no. You always came to me and at times called me mama, it seemed awkward but it was cute, and I was glad no one else heard it."

Lincoln chuckles and he relaxes in his sister's embrace. "You think …. You ever imagined what would it be like, if you were my mom? Like, if things were different and we would be together as a lone family even with the Spellman's support."

"Like we'd be a family of two?" asked Luna. "Yeah, I have been thinking of that too and at times I dream about it every night."

"Same here mom, same here." Lincoln closes his eyes and rests on Luna's shoulder.

Luna smiles and she kisses his forehead and pulls him close to her, they both remain like this until they hear the sound from their phones. "Well, that was a buzz kill." Lincoln chuckles at what his sister said.

Lincoln and Luna look to their phones and they see what it says. "** _ Warning! Warning! Kaiju Threat has landed! Lynx Superia is needed for the fight! Prepare for Battle, ASAP! _ **"

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod, they then get up and head back to the Purple Ferrari and Vulture Bike and they take off back to Spellman Estate.

Duchess watches them leave and so does Aggie, Ducklet and Misdreavus. "Umm, they do know they were my ride right?" Duchess then licks her Double Dutch Ice Cream.

"Maybe they'll come back" said Aggie. Then she looks up. "Or your ride is already here." Duchess also looks up and she sees her Dragon Hawk is there.

"Huh, dad must've sent him for me. Well, I'm not planning to head back yet, you wanna spend some time some more?" asked Duchess.

"Sure, why not." The two of them take a nice stroll through the park, with their Pokemon and Duchess's Dragon Hawk following. "Still, I wonder what the big situation is with them leaving so fast."

(_Royal Fortress, near the Hawaiian mainland._)

The storm is brewing and the lightning crackles in the sky and strikes the lightning rod of the base and sends more electricity coursing through the Royal Fortress.

The waves may shake and crash, but the Royal Fortress is not threatened by this storm and fights it like a Titan! Like a God! And this god is unleashing all of its guns!

Onboard all the troops get their aircraft back into the main hangar and the ships are magnetized to the Royal Fortress to keep them from drifting off. General Railgun has his infrared binoculars and he sees the target at the distance. "All guns! Fire!"

Every available gun onboard sends an endless barrage onto the Kaiju and at full force! "Continue rapid fire!" Another hail of rounds are sent and it keeps up the attack, along with some V4 Rocket Launchers and Wave-Force Artillery vehicles assisting.

The Great Gate opens and coming out is Neil, Lincoln, Luna, Linka, Jordan and Sam. Lincoln looks around and his suit activates its water resistance. "We need to get to the Jaeger hangar, now!"

Linka nods and she gets to the hangar first. Lincoln is about to follow, but then Luna hugs him. Lincoln hugs her back and then they break the hug and look to each other. "Stay safe, stay alive and kick ass little brother."

Lincoln smiles. "I always do!" He then races off to follow Linka, and with some troops they had to the Jaeger docking bay. But then he stops and he looks to the Kaiju at the distance and he grabs Mjolnir and throws it at the beast.

The Kaiju is hit and falls and they all cheer. "Take that you oversized freak!" Lincoln then races off to the Jaeger bay. Luna chuckles at this, but then she looks with worry.

All of a sudden, she hears a roar and she looks to the distance and so does Neil, Jordan and Sam. They spot the shadowy figure of the Kaiju getting back up and it looks badly hurt. "We have to get to the FutureTech command center, now!"

They all nod and get to the FutureTech base, all while the Royal Fortress continues to pound onto the Kaiju. They then bring in some Tomahawk missile launchers and send an all-out hailstorm onto it.

Inside the FutureTech base. Martin and Victor check the systems of the Jaeger and the neuro-hand link if it was still good for a run. Penny checks on the modifications to the Lynx Superia and Jack Cyber turns on the comm link for them to hear Lincoln and Linka. Dr. Banner, Tadashi and Hiro just watch as they get to work, they too do their best to assist.

Then Neil, Luna, Sam and Jordan come in. "What are we up against guys?" asked Jordan.

Victor then puts it on screen. "Large Kaiju, category 4. Tentacles underneath its face, it appears to have wings on its back, 4 searing red eyes and standing on all fours. Call sign: C'Thulhu!"

"Naming the bastard after a god known to human mythology, nice" said Neil. He then uses the Comm Link. "Lincoln, Linka. You guys ready for this?"

'We're locked and loaded!" Lincoln and Linka are inside, we zoom out and Lynx Superia cracks its knuckles and breaks loose from the chains and docking bays and she takes her steps out of the hangar.

"They're Neuro-hand link is a steady as the last time they piloted her and they seem to still be in sync and showing no signs of breaking down. This is turning out pretty well" said Martin.

"Alright guys, that Kaiju is out there and it is not an easy take down. Seems like it's got a durable trait and we're also detecting five skin layers on it" said Dr. Banner.

"You guys gotta find a way to punch through its skin and rip it apart from the inside and out!" said Jack Cyber. "We added some new weaponry that could work, but if all else fails then improvise"

"We know what to do guys, we've faced things way hard than this sick freak!" said Linka.

"Let's put this old god down for the count! Humanity and all forms of life are not going listen to some dream eating rip off!" said Lincoln. They then come out of the Royal Fortress and they take one big jump and splash into the water.

The troops and General Railgun look to the Jaeger and smile. "Now it's a fucking party! All artillery, focus on the Kaiju and let's give the Commander some assistance!"

Lynx Superia treads slowly through the storming waters as artillery shells fly by and hit the Kaiju on its head, the Jaeger then activates shoulder rockets and it sends a barrage onto the Kaiju, knocking it down.

"Whoa! They look kinda cool doing this" said Hiro as he looks to the screen and so do the others.

Jordan then makes the call to the troops. "All forces, all forces. Ready the Rhino Artillery guns and hail fire onto that monster now!"

The GDI Rhino Siege platforms deploy onto the tarmac and they pull out their 255mm cannons and they send a steady barrage that flies by the walking Jaeger and they strike the Kaiju dead in the face.

The Kaiju screams in pain, one of its eyes has been knocked out. Lincoln and Linka sees this. "Looks like his blind spot is his vision!" said Lincoln.

"Let's cripples this fool, permanently!" said Linka. They both activate the dual swords and they charge forward, with all the artillery hitting the kaiju.

The Kaiju roars and also charges, but is taking a hit from the Royal Fortress. They step to the side and strike the Kaiju by its shoulder. The beat tries to grab them again, but they leap over and strike on its' back ripping the wing off.

"Looks like his wings aren't heavily armored, and now he can't fly!" Lincoln and Linka then arm the plasma cannon and continue firing at the Kaiju. "Empty the clip! Empty the clip!"

The Kaiju screams in agony and then dives into the water to evade them. "What the heck? He just dived!" said Linka. "Guys, where is it? We got nothing!"

"_Coming on the right side and full speed!_"

Linka and Lincoln trigger the chainsaw and they duck down and slice off the wing as it tries to attack them from below.

The Kaiju gets back up and screams at the, it then sends a seismic shockwave from its roar and it charges and tackles the Jaeger to the water, Lynx Superia punches it off and then fires it's plasma cannon again.

The Kaiju uses its large head as a shield and it charges again. Lynx Superia arms its mace and they knock it away and it hits the waters. "Guys, this thing is taking every hit we got at it. It feels the pain but it still keeps going!" said Linka.

"The only weakness is it's above where the wing joints used to be, we can't get near it without getting torn apart. There has to be another way to take it down!" said Lincoln.

The Kaiju gets up, but then gets kicked away by the Jaeger and it hits some rocks and tries to get up again. "His whole body is a walking armor zone, and we'd be lucky to hit the eyes. If we can get near it!" said Linka.

Martin and the others look through the eyes of the Jaeger and they look through the footage. "There has to be a weakness to this son of a bitch, but where the hell is it?" said Martin.

"The whole beast is riddles with its own armor and can take hit after hit, the eyes are the weakness and the wings had no defense and was easy to rip off" said Victor.

"Even if they do try and go for the severed wing joints and the eyes. That thing would come at them like a freaking bull!" said Jack Cyber. "We need to know what else its weakness is!"

"There has to be another blind spot, but there seems to be nothing" said Dr. Banner.

Neil and the others look to the footage of the Kaiju fighting the Jaeger, Sam then notices something from the live feed. The Kaiju gets up, but then Lynx Superia picks it up and tosses it to some more rocks, and a piece of metal from an old cell tower is knocked over.

The lightning strikes the tower and the electricity goes into the Kaiju making it screech in agony.

Sam finally sees it. "Lincoln, Linka. Lightning! The Kaiju is not immune to electric energy!"

Lincoln and Linka also see it, the Kaiju struggle to get up and they see some sparks emanating from its body and they can see how much pain it was in. "That would be a good idea, if we had a lot of power to charge that kind of energy" said Linka.

"The Jaeger has a tesla reactor and coils within the fingers, but I don't think it'll be enough to take it down. Lightning is forged from a far more powerful source beyond electricity itself and you guys don't have that kind of firepower to generate that spark to kill it!" said Tadashi.

Lynx Superia then kicks the Kaiju away and then Lincoln has an idea. "Guys, I think we do have the firepower of lightning at our disposal. But I need to know, do you guys trust me?"

Linka is confused. "What?" The others at the Royal Fortress are also confused. But they know Lincoln has a plan and whatever his plan is could work, the Man-with-the-Plan is working his mind off.

"We don't know what your big plan is Lincoln, but we know you've got this and that you know what to do and how to finish the job" said Neil. "Light it up kid!"

"You got this Lincoln and Linka. Take that thing down!" said Jordan. Sam and Luna then understand what Lincoln means. '_He doesn't mean it, does he?_'

Lincoln then looks to Linka. "Sis, are you ready for this?"

Linka smiles. "You're the man with the plan, I know you got something secretive up your sleeve. Let's god dang do this!"

Lincoln smiles, and they both look to the Kaiju struggling to get up after a lightning bolt from the sky hits it. "Do what I do sis!"

Lincoln outstretches his arm and Linka does the same thing. The Jaeger outstretches its arm to behind it as if it's reaching for something.

It was then everyone knew what Lincoln's plan was and Jordan smiles. "No freaking way!"

Then something from the water starts to spark and coming out of the water is Mjolnir, it then gets caught by the giant hand of the Jaeger and they almost lose balance. "Whoa! Whoa! Steady now!" yelled Lincoln.

The Jaeger regains its posture and it looks to the puny hammer in its hand. Linka sees it. "Bro, am I …. Am I also holding Mjolnir?" Linka looks to her male twin in shock and confusion.

Lincoln smiles. "Let's make sure this monster never gets back up sis, together!"

They then raise Mjolnir up in the air and lightning starts to strike the Jaeger and the hammer floats and sparks.

Lincoln then has an idea. "Linka, divert all Tesla energy systems into the hand! Let's give this hammer more than 5,000 bolts!" they touch the control console and do so.

Sam comes out of the base and she sees this. "Let me give you guys a boost!" She then sends a bolt of electricity towards the hammer.

General Railgun sees this and smile. "All Tesla Weapons! Aim at the hammer! The Tesla Tanks, Tesla Troopers, Sting Rays and the Tesla Coils charge up and they send they're energy towards Mjolnir.

The hammer starts to glow and then a bright light is made that blinds the Kaiju, everyone else shields their eyes. Sam smirks. "Oh hell yeah guys! Oh hell yeah!"

The light clears and they see the Jaeger is now wielding with both its hands a long hammer, made of pure electricity! They see the electricity coursing through it and forming the shape of the weapon.

Lincoln chuckles. "Oh yeah! It works!"

"Oh wow! What did we just do?!" said Linka in shock. She sees her hologram of the hammer in both her arms. "This is so cool!"

The others are amazed. "So, that's the whole plan" said Hiro. "Smart kid, real smart there Lincoln."

Neil is so stunned by this he faints. Luna and Jordan smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about dude" said Luna. "You go bro!"

Sam cheers. "Knock em dead guys! Take him out!"

"All forces continue barrage and make every round count!" yelled General Railgun. Every artillery gun blasts the Kaiju with everything they've got.

The Kaiju roars from this relentless assault and tries to charge at them, but the Jaeger reels back the hammer as the artillery rounds fly by and with all of its strength locked and loaded.

Lincoln and Linka nod and they both say in unison. "Here come the thunder bitch!" They do one mighty swing and onto the Kaiju and a bright light is made.

They all shield they're eyes once again from this blinding light. "Oh wow! Now that is bright!" said Sam.

The light soon clears and they all see standing tall and with the normal Mjolnir in its hand is Lynx Superia and it walks slowly as the parts of the Kaiju rains from the sky in square and fried chunks.

Everyone onboard the Royal Fortress cheers from this. Sam and General Railgun clap and chuckle at this.

The guys at the FutureTech Command Center all sigh in relief and cheer their hearts out. "Alright, let's get a clean-up crew and clean up the dead shit that Kaiju left!" said Martin.

Neil wakes up and gets up. "What the? What the hell did I miss?"

Luna smiles seeing the Jaeger coming back, Jordan sheds some tears and covers her mouth with excitement.

"Good job Lincoln, good job" replied Luna.

"The rest of the team will be mind-blown by this! Wow!" said Jordan. She then leaves the base and heads of the top of the Royal Fortress.

In Lynx Superia, Lincoln and Linka steadily walk the Jaeger back to the base, they both look to each other and smile. "Thanks Lincoln, for this awesome idea. I never thought I could wield Mjolnir and we could do that" said Linka with joy.

"Linka, we're twins and if one of us can wield the hammer, then both of us can" said Lincoln. He then readies his fist. "Linck twins?"

Linka chuckles and fist bumps him. "Linck twins!"

They both look to the people on the Royal Fortress and continue to walk towards it and just as the clouds clear and the sun shines onto them.

To be continued ….

**A/N: This idea came to me after a nice nap and I know I had to make this, and so I did. Chance they might do this again, some day. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/24/20.**


	361. Ch361: Game Stream 41

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 361: Game Stream 4.1 **

TABS!

"Hey guys, looks like it's time for another round of the most insane game! Totally Accurate Battle Simulator! And one again Leon is back in action and we are gaming it with the faction we also missed, the Pirate Faction!"

"I heard of it, I just didn't wanna spoil myself with the secrets and junk, and there are like four secret units for the pirate faction and we should use them for this fight."

"Yes! So let's get it on!" sunset sets up the map and they see how nice and scurvy it kinda looks. "Whoa! So both red and blue sides have their own Pirate ship, okay so this looks fair."

Leon chuckles. "There is treasure on the north side, look at that." Sunset pans the camera and they see the pirate treasure on the north area and on top of a mountain. "Looks like we R! Ready for this fight people!"

"Then let's get scurvy my Shimmer Cove pals!" said Sunset.

"Before we do that, Sunset what is a pirate's favorite letter in the alphabet?"

"The letter R, that's for sure and I kinda figured this would be a joke."

"True, true. But don't you know that pirates have a deep love for the C!" They laugh at that joke. "Now I'm starting to sound like Luan! Damn!" They both laugh at those words.

Sunset then stops laughing. "Alright, enough of that. Let's set up the guys and see who we got." they then see the Pirate Factions units. "Okay, so we have Flint Lock, the Blunderbuss, Bomb thrower, and the harpooner, the cannon, captain and pirate queen. So, we should lock and load with the flint lockers!"

Sunset places down 10 Flint locks on both sides and they see the units carrying two pistols on either hands. "Wow! These guys look like they are armed and ready to scurvy the timbers!"

"Kinda looks like the same gun from Pirates of the Caribbean, let's see what they can do" said Leon. "Let the fight begin Sunset!"

Sunset clicks start and they see the Flint Locks gets down from the ship. "We made land fall! We made fucking land fall! Kill them! Shoot these sons of bitches!" said Leon.

"Get them! Shoot!" yelled Sunset. They then see the Flint Locks shoot their first pistol and then they toss it away and shoot the other one and toss it away and they go close for melee. "What the? They don't reload the guns? Are you serious?! Why did they just toss them away like that?"

"Well, it kinda makes sense, I mean pirates can't be able to reload their guns fast enough. Look at my guys, they're getting their asses whooped!" said Leon. "They're now fighting like the halflings!"

They then see the last one standing is Sunset's, which means she wins. "Drop dead you sicko! Looks like I won the treasure for this round. Avast and plunder the island boys!"

"I think we should see what happens when we combo the Flint locks and the Blunderbuss's" said Leon. "So we got the short range guys with pistols and the big guys with shotguns or something."

"Okay, let's see what happens." Sunset places down ten Flint locks and 6 blunderbusses. They zoom in to the Blunderbuss's and see what they look like. They are the same units as every TABS unit, but they are wearing a barrel and they are carrying a large boom stick. "What the heck?! What's with the barrels and those guns? Are those even shotguns?"

"Those could be boom sticks" replied Leon. "That's what they called them back then, and I can only guess that they could be the equivalent to the knight, they could be durable. So let's see this shit!"

Sunset clicks start and they come down from the pirate ships and they walk to each other. "Shoot them! Open fire!" said Sunset.

"Blast them to next Friday and have no more Saturdays!" yelled Leon. The Flint locks end up shooting themselves in a stale mate. "What the? Did they all die shooting each other?"

"We still got those boom stick guys! Fire on them!" yelled Sunset. The Blunderbusses shoot each other and knock back. "Whoa! The blast knocks them off! Or the blast from their gun is so powerful they knock themselves off!"

"Look at him! Look at that son of a bitch getting up!" They see Leon's Blunderbuss getting up slowly. "He looks like fucking terminator!" they both laugh at this.

"Oh god! Are they taking damage?" asked Susnet. "Let me see." She takes control and sees the health on one of them.

"He's at half health" said Leon. "They are like the knight, the hay baler, the roman shield guy and that caveman shield dude." One of the blunderbuss's are dead. "Oh, one is dead on the spot."

The whole fight lasts way longer than they thought but then they see Sunset's stand tall, but the fight is not over. "Wait a minute, is there someone else still here?"

They look around and then they see the missing Blunderbuss and laugh. "Oh what the hell?!" laughed Leon. The Blunderbuss fell over and he's stuck dangling by the ship's edge and struggling to get up. "This guy is sober! He's fucking sober!"

"Did he trip or go to the wrong spot?" laughed Susnet. Then Sunset's Blunderbuss shoots the rival Blunderbuss and he falls off the ship and lands into the water, making this win for Sunset. "Yes, I won!"

"The hell with that guy! How the fuck did he trip and fall like that?" asked Leon as they both laugh.

Sunset and Leon continue to laugh then they stop. "Okay, so we should do some kind of combo thing to see how dangerous can they be. You ready dude?"

"Lock and load Susnet. Let's see what you got" said Leon.

Susnet places 3 harpooners on Leon's side along with 4 bomb throwers and she just have 4 Blunderbusses and five Flint lockers. "Is this okay?"

"Sure looks like it, I just wanna see what they can do" said Leon. "Look closely to the harpooner."

They zoom in and look to the face of the harpooner. "What the heck? Look at his face, he looks like the captain" said Sunset. "He literally looks like the captain! Look at this guy and his face."

"He kinda does and look at that harpoon gun" said Leon. "Looks like something from the fucking future, I wanna know if this guy can be like Mortal Kombats Scorpion!"

"Then let it begin!" Susnet hits start and the troops march on each other. "Shiver your timbers and spread fear into their eyes lads!"

The Harpooners come down and the Flint lockers try to shoot them but they miss. "Dang it, they missed. How?" But then the harpooners reel them in towards them. "Wait what? This turned into Mortal Kombat!"

"Get over here!" yelled Leon. "Pull them towards you and kick them in the balls!" The harpooners pull them towards them and they kick them, but the bomb throwers toss the bombs at them and they died. "What the? You back stabbing sons of bitches! You killed my own guys!"

Susnet laughs. "Get closer! Fire your boom sticks and show no mercy!" the Blunderbusses make it and they shoot the bomb throwers, though she lost one from the bomb thrower. "Yes! This is how I win it."

"Can you stop winning? Seriously I haven't won a single fucking fight here" said Leon. "At least I saw my guys go scorpion on your asshole guys! Fuck the bomb throwers!"

"No need to worry, I got someone for you." Sunset clears the battlefield and she places down two flint locks on her side along with two blunderbusses and to Leon's side is one cannon. "Whoa! Now that is scary to look at!"

"The cannon on my side is making this fair and I am bound to win this one kid" said Leon. Susnet hits start and the cannon with the guy manning it pushes the cannon and he gets down from the ship. Sunset's troops also get down and they start shooting but they miss they're rounds. "Fire! Fire on them!"

One of the Blunderbusses gets shot by the cannon and knocked away. "Oh no! The power from the cannon! No!"

"Reload! Reload the cannon! Reload!" yelled Leon. The Cannon then blasts the flint lock which kinda knocks the other Blunderbuss slightly to the right. The next Flint lock shoots but misses.

The cannon then reloads and it blasts the next blunderbuss and he's knocked into the water. "Yes, kill the last guy! Kill that last gun shooting mother fucker!" yelled Leon.

"You're winning! You're winning, this was a mistake!" Sunset's last Flint Lock has no weapon and just stands in front of the cannon. "What the heck are you doing?" And then he's blasted away. "No! Dang it! That was epic and those Flint Lick guys don't do well when they shoot they're pistols."

"Finally got a fucking win, that cannon is OP as shit and I love it. That guys is just like the fucking Da Vinci Tank from the Renaissance faction" said Leon. "We should do that later with the bomb cannons and see what'll happen. Let's make that one last."

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. So now I think it's time for the captain to get into the fight!" Sunset places down a captain on her side and some Flint locks and Blunderbusses on Leon's side. "Whoa, look at the captain. It's almost like he just woke up from below the deck and he's ready to fight."

"It's like he's saying "What's with all this noise up here?!" Look at him, he's got a sword and a big ass pistol" said Leon.

They then zoom on and they see what's on his head, two parrots. One red and one blue. "Oh, look at that. That is kinda cute. He has parrots on his head, they're so small" said Sunset.

"Yeah, his two parrots. Um, Igor and um, Eyor? I think." Leon and Susnet laugh and then they look to the two parrots again. "Was it Eyore? I can't remember all the old stuff from cartoons."

"That is one big donkey on his hat!" Susnet laughs. "What the hell man?!"

"Who's that parrot from Aladdin?" asked Leon as he laughs.

"Diago" replied Sunset as he laughs.

"Yeah, his parrot Diago and his dumb cousin Eyore!" laughed Leon. Sunset and Leon laugh at the stupid words from Leon. He really mistook the whole situation. Why would he call the parrot Eyore? That's Winnie the Pooh!

"Alright! Let's make this happen!" Sunset clicks start and they march off the ship and close the gap. "Go my captain! Shoot them all!" The captain manages to survive the shots from the enemy and then shoots the Flint Locker as they get close and he uses his sword to kill the other one.

"God! This guy is shooting and slicing! He's got two weapons to cheat out of this shit" said Leon.

The Blunderbusses shoot the captain, but he manages to survive and he shoots one blunderbuss away leaving only his boom stick on the ground. "Whoa!"

"What the hell? Where did he go?" Sunset and Leon look around and they don't see the body of the shot off Blunderbuss guy. "Did he get shot off the map?"

"The blast from his gun is deadly up close! What the fuck? This guy ash an OP weapon!" said Leon. "Where is my guy anyway?"

They then look to the last Blunderbuss. "Shoot! Shoot you fool!" yelled Leon.

But the Captain survives the shot and he points his large gun to the head of the Blunderbuss and shoots him away, which means Susnet wins. But then they both laugh hard. "Oh god! What the hell?!" laughed Susnet.

The Blunderbuss who was shot, he was blasted so hard his head is stuck on the wooden ramp. "This poor guys, he's gonna be made fun through the whole god damn voyage!" said Sunset as she laughs.

"I've heard of walking the plank." Laughed Leon. "But this is a whole new fucking level!"

"He was the plank!" said Sunset and they both laugh. "Let me try something."

Sunset places a captain on her side and the cannon on Leon's side. "This one's for science. I wanna see how the captain can manage against the cannon."

"I wanna see too" said Leon. Sunset hits start and the captain makes it down the ramp. The cannon shoots and the captain takes the first hit. "Whoa! He took the first shot! Reload!"

"Keep walking! Keep walking and kill that cannon guy!" yelled Sunset. But the captain is killed by the second shot. "Oh! He did not make it at all!"

"So it takes like two fucking hits from the cannon to kill the captain, okay that seems fair. Let's see what the pirate queen does" said Leon.

Sunset places down the Pirate Queen on Leon's side. Just one Pirate queen, while Sunset has two Harpooners, two flint lockers and a captain. "Let's look at the queen." They zoom in and stop. "Whoa! Whoa! She is … She's seen better days."

Leon laughs. "The pirate queen looks like she has a fucking tree on her head, damn she is ugly!"

"Let's see how dangerous and OP she can be." Sunset hits start and the army marches off the ship. The Pirate queen is pulled by the harpooners. "Yes! Abduct her and take her down!"

"No! Let go of my queen!" yelled Leon. But the Pirate Queen slashes the two Flint Locks and then she leaps into the air and drops bombs. "Whoa! What the fuck is she doing?!"

"She's got bombs!" yelled Sunset. The harpooners are killed by the grenades and the Pirate Queen comes back down and she kills the Captain. "No way! She is OP as hell, how the heck did she do all of that?"

"I didn't know she was that big!" said Leon. "Damn, she is one OP pirate on the faction!"

"Okay, so let's see the secret pirate units next!" Sunset clears the map and she places down the Bomb on a stick. One on Leon's side and one for Sunset's side. "This is for science!"

"Let's see what they can do" replied Leon. "Something tell me there will be an explosion." the bomb on a stick ladies get closer, they hit each other with their bomb and bot die, but mark Leon as the winner. "Oh!" Leon and Sunset both laugh.

"Well, that ended in the worst way possible" said Sunset. "Let's see the clam guys next." Sunset clears the map again and she places down the Clam units, ten on each side. "Whoa. This kinda looks like a restaurant war or something, or a clash of clam vendors."

"Then let the vendor fight begin!" said Leon. Sunset clicks start and the Clam guys throw their clams, the clams come to life and they all attack each other. "Wait, the clams are alive and they do the fighting?"

"Whoa! This is a Clam-Massacre! What the heck? This is so freaky" said Sunset. The whole fight ends with every one of the clam guy's dead from the clams, but Sunset is marked as the winner. "Whoa! So the Clam guys are, they seem good. Sorta."

"That was insane, they just throw the clams and they let the clams fight the fight, none of our guys lived for this shit" said Leon.

"Alright, now to try Blackbeard!" Susnet places one Blackbeard on either side. They zoom in and look at them, they're pretty big guys, anchors on either arms, peg legs on both legs and the beard is braded with some fire lit. "Damn. They do look like Blackbeard."

"I don't recall Blackbeard fighting with a fucking anchor or having two peg legs!" said Leon, they both laugh at this. "Lets' see what they can do! This is so messed up right now."

Sunset clicks start and both Blackbeard's walk towards each other. "The way they walk is kinda weird and funny" said Leon. The two Blackbeard's get in range and they toss at each other and start hitting each other with their own anchors.

"Whoa! They fight like boxers or something, or like the halflings but bigger!" said Sunset. "Hit em Blackbeard! Hit him!" And with one hit, Leon's Blackbeard is defeated. "Whoa! These guys are no joke!"

"This Blackbeard secret unit is kinda OP and pretty bad ass" said Leon.

"Okay guys!" Sunset clears the map. "Time to end this with the last secret unit. "So, get ready people!"

Sunset places so many cannons on both ships, let them be the normal Cannons, or the Bomb Cannons. She places down 10 of each Cannons and Bomb Cannons on the two sides. "Yes! This is what I am talking about!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? This is way too much!" said Leon. "But I wanna see this fucking fight through."

"Prepare to fife boys! End this video!" Sunset clicks start and the Cannons and Bomb Cannons from either side get down the ramp and they aim their weapons to the opponents.

Both Leon and Sunset cry out. "Fire!"

Both sides fire their cannons and both sides are dead from their own blasts!

"Oh what?!" Leon and Sunset then laugh, the whole thing is marked as a win for Susnet.

"So … So … They all come down, they take aim and then they all shoot at the fucking same time?" Leon laughs. "That was …. That was some kind of stupid shit!"

"Oh my god!" said Sunset. "I did not expect that to happen! Damn!"

"They just shot at each other and straight out died at the fucking same time!" said Leon as he laughs. "That was a fucking stale mate and the best way to end this shit! Wow!"

"Okay. Well, that ended that. Thanks for watching guys, and I never really thought this would happen. Leon and I will be checking out the Wild West faction soon. See you guys on the next Shimmer Cove and let's hope either one of us wins with no stale mate, Laters."

"We should do Cannons vs the Da Vinci Tank next time kid, I wanna see whose cannons are better" said Leon.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Based off of H2O Delirious and Cartoonz when they play TABS as the pirate faction, I also added the secret Pirate units just for the heck with it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/25/20.**


	362. Ch362: Prepare for a Clash!

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 362: Prepare for a Clash! **

(_Spellman Estate._)

"So, let me get this straight. You can wield a magical hammer, and you also have ice and demon powers?" asked Sid in shock.

"Pretty much, and all thanks to my big sis who saved my life when I almost died" replied Lincoln.

Yup, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang are there, they're at the backyard of the estate and with them are they're Pokemon Dodrio and Kabutops. Also there are Linka and Jordan and they're Pokemon as well, and also the Netherdrakes and Dominic.

Bobby brought them there, and he is spending some time with his lava heroine Lori Loud.

"Wow. And to think you were an awesome hero when the Royal Defenders were made, you became an even cooler kid" replied Ronnie Anne. "Wait till your pals come back home and hear of this."

"Chances they're gonna be proud or blown out of their mind" replied Linka. "I just hope that whatever happens, Lincoln can be able to maintain hold of what he was given."

Lincoln looks to his hand and he makes some purple fire and then some ice and then he sends the burning snow flake into the sky and it explodes into a dazzling effect of lights in blue, purple, orange and white. "Well, I can maintain some demonic powers, but ice seems to be in my forte."

"You and Luna have a blood pact, and it's strong with the Special Sibling Bond you both share" replied Jordan as she strokes Dominic and leans onto Lopunny. "Chances are you'll be able to get the hang of your powers as long as you two stay close and understand each other's feelings."

"True, true. At times I can hear my sister's thoughts, feel what she feels and understand the problems we're both going to have" replied Lincoln. "Kinda like a twin instinct. Well, almost"

"Almost bro" replied Linka. "We're twins and we have a small bond that ties us to our gender bent worlds, but you have the sibling bond with Luna and I have mine with Leni, and a partial one with Loni as well. Though, he has his romantic bonds with Leni, and I'm cool with it. They're cute together."

"The way you guys handle these issues makes all of the best dang group all around and I can see that all the enemies you guys face won't be able to stand up to the lot of you" replied Sid.

"Sid's got a point, you guys are the greatest heroes ever. I don't know anyone out there who can beat what you and the Royal Defenders have" replied Ronnie Anne, as she pets each head from her Dodrio. "Heck, Carl is now idolizing some of you and also having this crush on Lori, again."

Lincoln chuckles. "Reminds me of Clyde, speaking of which Clyde sent this pic of him with this girl he met at cooking camp." they all see Clyde and this girl with short brown hair smiling as they show their chocolate cake.

Linka giggles. "Uh oh. Looks like Clyde found his special someone after all, and she likes baking like him, they look so cute together. The only thing he has to get past are his dads and they're worry wort antics."

They all groan from the one. "Are his dad's still the same as they always are?" asked Sid.

"Sad to say, they still are" replied Lincoln. "But we've made sure they're calls to Clyde aren't long and annoying. Thanks to FutureTech, we managed to setup signal interference relays to maintain the signal calls from Harold and Howard to Clyde. Clyde needs his time to change into someone better and he does not need the words of his dad's to make him into something that could bring his social life to ruin."

"Sounding like a true friend Lincoln. Clyde is definitely going to appreciate that one" replied Sid.

"Speaking of friends, mind telling us how they're all doing on their vacations?" asked Ronnie Anne.

They then continue they're talk about some things, they tell them about how each and every one of their gals and pals are up to. They even tell them the full story of how Lincoln almost died and they're newest allies from W.O.O.H.P.

(_Inside the House._)

Neil, Gwen, Leni and Loni are playing the game. "_What the hell is on my forehead?_" The real question is, who named this game anyway? The game is simple. Place the card on your forehead which is strapped to you via a visor, you have to guess what it is and you only get 3 tries.

Neil then thinks. "Is it a fruit?" They all shake their heads in response. "A type of snack?"

"So close!" said Gwen. "But not too close."

Neil then sighs. "Okay, I know it's a snack and it's not a fruit and the one thing I can think of is a cookie."

They all remain silent. "Sir, you are correct" said Loni. They then remove the cards from their heads and look at what they got. Gwen had a salmon, Leni got a sunflower and Loni has a gattling gun. Wait what?

"Yes! Yes!" yelled Neil. "After two stupid hours of us not even knowing what we all had, I won and ended this stupid game!" the others also sighed in relief. They spent 2 whole hours of guessing! Damn!

"Okay guys, let's agree to never do this again" said Neil.

"Agreed!" they all reply and just calm down. "That game was horrible and where did it even come from?" asked Gwen. "Better yet, why was it in our attic?"

Neil recalls. "The game was from my uncle Quigsley, who was my mom's older brother ad he liked to play the game and for some reason always wins. We did not like that game at all, same goes with Leon and Sergei and dad."

"Well, at least it's over and we don't have to do it again" said Leni as she leans onto Loni's shoulder. "Also, don't let the others know about it, or they won't get out of the mess either."

"Way ahead of you my child" said Neil. He puts the cards and stuff into the box and places it onto the table. "Sorry Uncle, but this game is evil." Neil does an incantation and the game ignites into flames and turns to ash. "There, now we don't have to deal with this garbage anymore." He then sits on the couch and puts his arm around Gwen and she leans onto his shoulder.

"That was not fun at all" said Loni. "So, where are the other Spellman's at? I know Linka and the others are in the backyard with their Great Lake City pals."

"Sunset and Duchess are at the mall, obviously hanging out with the others, Timmy is with Kick and Gunther and he said something about the world's greatest bungee jump stunt, Lily's fast asleep, Sabrina is training Aggie with her powers and none of us have any clue as to what the heck is going on at Spellman Hell Mansion, but one thing I do know is that Leon is probably shocked out of his mind by that Yamper of his" replied Neil. "Is that all of them?"

"Luna" replied Gwen.

"Right, Luna is ….. Well, Luna is …. Huh, where the heck is Luna anyway?" asked Neil. Gwen was also trying to think.

"No clue, she said she had to go someplace important without telling me the exact location." Gwen then pulls out the Defenders tracker. "I see everyone else and Luna's signature is somewhere on Azeroth at …. The Frozen North of the area?"

They all were confused. "Why would Luna be there? Don't the undead live in those lands?" asked Loni. They all looked to him, like how does he know this. "What? Oh, Linka told me about the undead guys living there and their leaders and history."

"Okay, well maybe Luna is there to train with the Archlich" said Leni. "She does wanna get stringer to help Linky."

"She could be getting some advice from her former mentor, perhaps to train Lincoln for anymore future battles" replied Gwen.

Then Neil thinks. "She might be getting the weapon she's planning to get from Gyro." They all look to him and they do recall what Luna told them, about the whole thing with the artifact weapon she requested from Gyro, but she didn't tell them all about what it is. Yet.

"That makes sense, but we're gonna have to wait till she's ready to tell us, or show us what her weapon of choice is" replied Gwen.

They then remain silent and Gwen looks to how close Leni and Loni are. "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

Leni and Loni turn red. "Well, yeah I guess. Though he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, we have dated a few times but … Well, we have done some physical stuff, oh well." Leni and Loni realize something and they look to each other.

"I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet" said Loni.

Leni turns red and realizes this. "I think we need to go on a date, a special kind of date. One that could be the best for the both of us."

Leni and Loni then start talking about where, when and everything else needed for this next date of theirs. Neil and Gwen smile seeing this, Leni was living her dream of planning the date of when she'll be asked to be Loni's girlfriend.

Just then Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Sid and Ronnie Anne come in. "Mom. Dad. Leni!" said Lincoln. "Hybrid are invading the Koprulu sector, location is somewhere on the Terran territory of Haven, and they are piling up on the outskirts on one of the cities borders."

They all get up. "Then let's lock and load!" said Neil. He then looks to Gwen. "Stay here and keep an eye on Lily, Timmy won't be home yet so he might wanna know what's going on and we're also going to contact Sunset to head to the fight as well."

"I know, you guys have to get to the Aegis now" said Gwen, she then kisses her husband and then to her kids.

Loni and Leni share a kiss and look at each other. "I'll be back soon, then we can talk more about our next date" said Leni.

"I look forward to it" replied Loni. She then heads off with Lincoln, Linka and Jordan and they head out. Neil then makes the call to Sunset and Lori and he heads out as well.

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Loni stay at the Spellman Estate and watch as they leave through the windows of the living room. They then see the Tiger Tank with Sergei and Leon and it drives through the Great Gate.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Sid.

"You kids can play on the video games while waiting" replied Gwen.

(_Icecrown Glacier._)

The frozen wastelands of Northrend is teeming with little to know life, and the capital of this land is where he ancient dead reside, and ancient dead that is known to command an army, on legions of undead. This is the home of the Lich King, this is the home of the Scourge.

Luna Frost is walking through the large remnants of what was once the citadel that once was called, Wrath Gate. She continues to walk and not notice the undead archers and skeleton soldiers looking towards her. She shows no signs of fear from the dead.

She just walks forward and passes by some Abominations and Crypt Fiends, she then sees the Traitor King Crypt Lord Anub'Arak. "The Lich King awaits you Miss Frost, please follow me." Luna nods and she follows the king of Azjol'Nerub to the Frozen Throne.

At the very outskirts of the whole place is Gyro and Wrathion. "I do question as to why we have to remain out of the borders of the Frozen Throne and not be there" said Wrathion.

"The Lich King fucking hates me" replied Gyro.

Wrathion looks to him. "What? Why? Why would Bolvar Fordragon hate you of all people?"

"I accidently blew up one of his ziggurats nearby." They then turn to the left and they see the wrecked Undead ziggurat and like ten acolyte corpses and undead trying to salvage what was left, two necromancers look to Gyro and they slowly shake their heads left and right towards him.

"How did? What did you do?" asked Wrathion. "What happened?!"

Gyro sighs. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. Let's just wait for Luna to come back so we can leave this place, I don't wanna be here right now, especially with those things looking at me." They look to the right and see line 25 Frost Wyrms on a mountain and looking at them.

Wrathion sighs. "Well, this has been a fun day for the two of us."

Soon Anub'Arak and Luna Frost arrive to the location. "My king, behold Luna Frost." Anub'Arak then steps aside and lets the Lich King and Luna Frost look at each other. Luna Frost can see the shadowy image of the Lich King on his throne.

Bolvar Fordragon, once the courageous champion of Lordearon who led his forces to fight the former Lich King Arthas Menethil, he fought hard and in the end he chose to take up the throne and be the jailor of the damned for all of eternity, to make sure the world is safe from evil.

Now, he is the coolest looking Lich King ever! He bears the helmet crown of Ner'Zhul, and his hammer stands next to him and he is not frozen on his throne. He's free and just sits there looking like a freaking boss! Damn he is so awesome! And he's shirtless and looks like he hasn't aged a bit!

Oh, and The Archlich Kel'Thuzad is there as well, next to Anub'Arak and like a hundred undead troops.

"Luna Frost." The Lich King looks onto the girl with his eyes in blue color which then changes to orange fire. "You have come to seek the weapon that I have conjured to repair, the very same weapon that was responsible for the corruption of Arthas and the slaughter of thousands of innocent souls from the Eastern Kingdoms."

Luna Frost just looks to the mighty Lich King. "Yes, yes I have come for the Runeblade Frostmourne, is it done?"

Bolvar stands from his throne and goes down the stairs and is now in front of the girl. "You dare to wield the weapon the brought ruin to this world and think you could take full control of its dark curse! What makes you think you can control this weapon?"

Luna Frost turns her hands into fists. "My devotion and love for my brother, Lincoln. As long as I have a reason to fight, then the Runeblade will know who the real master truly is and that curse is not my problem dude, I am cursed already!"

Bolvar and Luna look to each other, fiery eyes gaze onto frost eyes, a lord of the dead and a heroine of the cold.

Bolvar then steps back and he looks to the Archlich. Kel'Thuzad nods and he steps forth with the sword in hand. "Behold, Frostmourne. The mighty weapon forged by the first Lich King Ner'Zhul and was used by the first champion of the undead Arthas."

Luna looks to the Runeblade. "She looks the same as she was before."

"We did what we could, the curse remains and so do the powers it wields, which means you may be able to summon forth the dead and raise them into your own army" replied Bolvar. "The souls no longer reside into it, it has been reforged into a new, and seeks to consume more souls to ensure its purpose."

"But, those rules may now be changed by the one who wields this weapon of the dead" said Kel'Thuzad.

Luna Frost then grabs the sword and she lifts it towards her. She could tell is was not that heavy, well it had the weight of a normal sword combined with a single amp.

Luna brings it close to her face and she can hear the voice of the sword compelling her to give in to the curse. Luna closes her eyes and she whispers. "_You are not the master to me, I am the master now and if you wish to continue your wretched life, then you will do as I say and continue to follow my orders to protect those I love or you shall forever be damned to eradication. Are we cool?_"

The sword doesn't respond, but instead of glowing blue, it instead glows purple and has some demonic fire into it now. Luna smiles and she lowers the sword down and spins it a bit. "Good boy, good Frostmourne."

Bolvar than hands her the scabbard to keep the sword in. "Congratulations Frost, you have conquered the Runeblade Frostmourne, you have snuffed out the curse and turned it into the weapon of your choice. It will forever be bound to you for the whole of eternity, for if you fall then so shall the Runeblade."

Luna takes the scabbard and straps it around her waist, she then puts the sword into the scabbard and then looks to the Lich King. "Thank you your highness, I know this sword marks those as the champion of the scourge, but I am not the champion to any undead race. From this day forth, I Luna Spellman, Luna Frost and Luna Lucius, am the champion to my brother, Lincoln! For as long as I live, always."

All the undead troops roar and screech to this glorious moment. Kel'Thuzad smiles and gargoyles and Frost Wyrms fly by them.

Bolvar Fordragon nods. "Go forth and strike fear into the hearts of those who would bring harm to your family. Be the champion, be the greatest of the defenders."

Luna Frost nods, then she gets a call from her communicator and it goes to voice call. "What's the situation?"

"_Luna, its Lincoln. Hybrid are swarming an invasion to the plant of Haven, all Royal Defender are needed to the fight, and there are thousands of them, Linka and Jordan are with me and we're in the Aegis as we speak. I'll see you here soon sis._"

Luna then turns it off. "Looks like it's time for a field test." She then looks to the undead and then she walks away from the place. "Time to be my brother's protector, and his champion!"

Bolvar and Kel'Thuzad watch as she takes her leave. "Her destiny has just begun" said Bolvar. "She will be facing difficult trials that will challenge her sanity and her will."

"But as long as her brother is the one thing she seeks to keep living, then she will prosper" replied Kel'Thuzad.

"We can only hope Archlich, we can only hope" replied Bolvar. He then goes back to his throne and enters his frozen state.

He then sees from the eyes of his Frost Wyrms as Luna continues to leave the citadel of the Scourge. "Till we meet again Frost, till we meet again."

(_Odyssey Theater._)

Three teens enter the old theater, but it's not really a theater, it's actually a place for heroes to enter through other worlds so they can take the place of those heroes and do what they can to see the job of justice and the way of the good guys is done.

The three teens are 14 and who are they? Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Sashi Kobayashi: Part-Time Sidekick and Boone Wiseman: Part-Time Wise man. Why is that even his last name?

They then see the large device that helps them go to other worlds, or what it's officially called, the Multiverse Transprojector and handling it is the technician who is more than 1,014 years old, Phyllis.

"Good you're all here, there might be a chance that the last shard is in another multiverse" said Phyllis.

This shocks the three kids. "I'm sorry, did you say the last shard is on another multiverse?" asked Penn.

"There's another multiverse?" asked Sashi.

"Did you at least fix the soda machine here? Because old Boone is thirsty" asked Boone.

"Yes, that shard is in another multiverse and yes there is another multiverse and no I did not fix the soda machine, I'll deal with that when I feel like it" replied Phyllis.

She then shows the through the Multiverse Transprojector the image of the other Multiverse web. They look in awe. "As you should know, this world has its own heroes and planty of disastrous problems that have been fixed by those heroes, I will not go any further."

Phyllis then comes down via rope and she grabs Sashi's specs and she uses a device to scan it and she hands it back. "There, now you have information of the mission at hand, now get on the platforms and prepare to be sent out."

"Umm, Phyllis. You think you can give us some advice on what we might be dealing with? This is another multiverse, and we could use a little bit of information here" said Penn.

"As much as I have to agree, but Penn is right" replied Sashi. "We don't know anything about this other multiverse or who these heroes are."

"Can we at least just get some pointers of what we're doing?" asked Boone.

Phyllis goes to the controls. "I have pointers for you, learn on the job." She then flips the switch and the three teens are sent off to a location know as, the Koprulu Sector and to three targets to control.

What they don't know is that the neighboring building Fish Stick on a Stick restaurant knows about this, and so do the two villains and their technician, Phil.

"Alright, so you two numbskulls know what to do. Do evil, get shard and make sure Penn does not find his parents" said Phil.

"I think we should still talk about that whole summer school thing, there are going to be a lot of kids that need some extra learning and I signed you up to help them" said Larry. This is Larry, an African-American man who is cheerful and always with a smile, the principal of the school and …. A Part-Time Henchman. Him? Really?

"Larry, I'd rather not talk about it right now alright? Can we just go already? I want to see the how miserable that boy will be when I get that shard first!" said Rippen. This guy is the Part-Time villain, and he lost 1,165 missions. Some villain.

"Alright, bad luck to you two." Phil hits the lever and they too are teleported to, the Koprulu sector.

This isn't good.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Luna has her weapon, a battle is going to happen on the planet Haven and I have one thing to ask, anyone here remember the Disney cartoon _ Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero _? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/25/20 – 6/26/20.**


	363. Ch363: Save the World's part 1

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 363: Save the Worlds part: 1. **

(_Aegis Battlecruiser, above the planet Haven._)

As the name above says, the mighty flag space cruiser of the Royal Defenders is above the planet Haven and they are being escorted by a Dominion fleet. The skies have no threats so they can send every aerial force they have in their arsenal.

Three 12 year olds walk through the halls. "Okay, so the Protoss Golden Armada is inbound to provide some support as well as the Zerg Swarm, they're bringing in ten Leviathans and fifteen broods into the fight" replied Linka.

"All forces are taking off and making their way to the surface" replied Jordan. "From the reports, the nearby towns have been evacuated and no civilian is hurt, in fact the hybrid didn't even get the chance to lay waste onto any of the towns, they were pushed back when two Battlecruiser's came down with a lot of troops."

"We're going to have to send everything we got, but right now we need to know what we're up against. Those Hybrid are always planning" said Lincoln. He then reloads his weapon and they enter the bridge.

"Officers in the bridge!" said Captain Horace. All the crew members stand up and salute to them.

"At ease gentlemen" replied Lincoln. "Captain, where are we at with the Hybrid? What are their coordinates now?" they look to the strategic map table.

"We have pushed the forward Hybrid legions back to their main infested base, they seem to be suing some sort of tech inhibitor that they built there. Should we send any of our advanced forces then they are bound to shut down from the device. It must be taken out sir."

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan see the holographic base on the table. "Were gonna need to call down a siege tank barrage or at least you the Odin and its Ragnarok missiles" said Linka.

"The use of a nuke is too risky, let's use that as a last resort" said Jordan. "Where are the Heavens Devils now? They weren't in the armory."

"Peter Sharp came here earlier, he was here to chat with the crew then they heard the alarm and he went down to the surface with the Heavens Devil's to clear out the Hybrid" replied Captain Horace. "And as we speak, they are taking down the tenth legion of Hybrid from the nearby outposts."

"Well, at least we have a Royal Defender on the field" replied Lincoln. "Get the troops to rally their positions to where Peter and the Devils are at, and get them some ammo too, they're gonna need it all."

"Yes Commander." Captain Horace heads to the command console and sends out the orders.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan look to the map and think of something. "We could land down a Cryoblast onto the tower, then we can send in some of our finest troops and take the whole base down" said Linka. Lincoln places Mjolnir onto the bottom of the table.

"That could work" said Lincoln. But then he stops and feels weird. "Whoa, what the heck?"

Linka and Jordan also feel strange. "What the heck is happening?" they look to their hands and feel like something was coming. "What … what is this?" asked Jordan. She suddenly feels like she has the will of a fighting machine, an angry one too.

Lincoln then feels the world turn to black and he gets sleepy, and so does Linka and Jordan. But before he blacks out he whispers. "Luna."

Then Lincoln opens his eyes, and so does Linka and Jordan, but something is wrong. They're eyes color and some of their facial features have changed. Yup, you all know the show Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero.

Penn and his friends Sashi and Boone have taken the place of the Hero: Lincoln, Sidekick: Jordan and Wiseman: Linka. Yeah, get the picture now folks?

"Okay, so we are really short people. Sashi you wanna tell us what's going on?" said Penn.

"Hey look, I have a skirt and leggings" said Boone. "So, I think I'm a girl, what is this the fifth time?"

"Boone you were never a girl in any of our missions, okay you were a fairy god mother, but not much of a girl" replied Sashi. "Okay, so the mission."

But before Sashi could use her specs to see what the mission is, Captian Horace goes back to them. "Commander Lincoln, all forward troops in dropships are inbound to the location of the Heaven's Devils they're getting the backup they need, also we have 25 siege tanks awaiting further instructions and the Odin mech is locked, loaded and ready for war. All forward stations or on standby and there have been no sign of any aerial Hybrid activity. We all await whatever plan you have, also the rest of the team will be here shortly as you requested, also Lord Hollow Cabal and his Imperial forces are headed here for some reason. Perhaps they are here to assist in the assault. He seems to have brought with him a fleet."

Penn, Sashi and Boone are confused by this and also shocked. "Umm, okay. So you were talking to me right?" asked Penn.

"Yes, yes I was sir. We await whatever your plan is, we cannot initiate a forward plan until we got your orders and tactics at hand" replied Captain Horace.

They had no clue what was even going on, then Captain Horace notices something. Commander Lincoln, his face looks kinda different and he doesn't see his chipped tooth and his eyes are blue now, Linka's chipped tooth is also missing and her face isn't as cute as it looks and then Jordan, when did she wear spectacles, or in other words cool glasses. "Are you all okay? You seem …. Different."

"What? Us? Different? Of course not my good man, so what are we doing again?" asked Penn, he chuckles nervously. The rest of the crew sees this and also notices the starnge features on their leading officers.

"I told you earlier, are you feeling fine?" asked Captain Horace. The rest of the crew there are also confused. He then looks to Jordan. "Major, when did you wer glasses?"

"They're specs and don't question me unless I say so soldier" replied Sashi. This makes them gasp.

Captain Horace knows one thing, Jordan would never yell at the crew onboard and certainly Linka wouldn't keep looking at herself in the mirror for some reason. Captain Horace looks to them sternly. "I see that you are all feeling unwell, perhaps we should inform your parents to sit this conflict out."

"What? No, no need my good man. We were just um …. Sashi check the specs!" said Penn.

Sashi touches her specs and they see what the mission is through its visual image transponder. "Okay, so we three are top ranking officers onboard a Battlecruiser known as the Aegis, in the fight against alien invaders called the Hybrid and the Hybrid have secured the front line on the planet Haven."

"Penn, you are the leading commander of the team, well Co-Commander Lincoln A. Spellman, forward leading officer in the front line and tactical strategist and sole leader to the Royal Defenders and you go by the superhero codename: Freezer Burn., and Boone is …. You're twin's sister and Co-Commander Linka A. Spellman, tactical support and mech operator, your hero codename is: Azure Shrike."

"Penn's twin? Cool" replied Boone. "And I'm his girl sister too, I guess we're both in sync huh?"

Penn chuckles. "Yeah, I doubt that Boone old buddy, now let's get back to the task at hand. Sash, what are you in this?"

"Okay, so I am Major Jordan Rosato, front line assault enforcer and partner to an Indoraptor named Dominic, I go by the hero codename: Arct Aurora and I am also." Her eyes go wide eyed and shocked. "You're Girlfriend?! What?!"

Penn blushes and so does Sashi. "Wow. So, you're technically the girlfriend of the person you've taken role of? Wow!"

Sashi sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Let's get this mission over with so I don't have to do this role right now, it was cool when it said I was a soldier, not cool about the girlfriend part and what the heck is an Indoraptor anyway?"

"Okay, so we should get to the task at hand" said Penn. They all remain silent, Captain Horace looks to them sternly and confused, Penn and Sashi look away from each other and turn bright red and Boone is looking between the two.

"This is so awkward."

(_Haven, somewhere outside the perimeter._)

The Hybrid Reaver and its loyal Hybrid Viper second command are both looking to the tech inhibitor they built. "** _With this, we can be able to neutralize any force those Terrans and Protoss send at us, and then we shall claim this planet and all others within the sector. In the name of Amon!_ **"

The Hybrid army there roars in glory. "** _Now my troops, steal yourselves and ready all weapons. The battle is upon us and we will … Argh!_ **"

The Hybrid Reaver falls to the ground and so does its second command. "** _What … What is happening! To me?!_ **" And then the Hybrid reaver features change and so does the Hybrid Viper second command.

The Hybrid reaver now has pointy hair that raises upwards diagonally and his eyes are now red and his skin color just turned into a lightish green and the second command now has glasses and a smile. Yup, it's the part-time villain Rippen and his part-time henchman Larry.

"** _Alright Larry, let's get this whole thing onboard, now what is the … Holy stink burgers Larry, you're hideous! Better yet, disturbing._ **"

Larry looks to him with his smiling Hybrid face. "**You kinda seem less good looking yourself and how are you talking without a mouth?**"

Rippen looks to some water and notices it. "** _Huh, it seems I'm using some form of psychic to talk to you and I do look less hideous than you, no matter what is the mission Larry?_ **"

Larry checks his glasses and like Sashi and her specs they too see the mission. "**Okay. So, you're the Hybrid Reaver a powerful psionic being and I am your humble second command. We need to lead our Hybrid army onto the incoming troops and wipe them out, then we take over this planet and take over the rest of the galaxy in the name of our dark god Amon, also we have to make sure the tech inhibitor tower is not knocked out or we might not survive whatever they're gonna throw at us.**"

Rippen thinks about this, then he grins. "** _This mission I can do._ **" He looks to his hybrid army who are all confused. "** _Listen up all of you, today we will push our foes back and we will send them running in fear, now head out and engage them all!_ **"

They don't respond and just look to Rippen/Hybrid Reaver confused. Larry then whispers into Rippen's ear on what to say. "** _In the name of Amon!_ **" The Hybrid army roars and they make their way out of the base with their weapons ready.

Rippen and Larry follow them. "** _Larry who the heck is Amon and who the heck are we fighting?_ **"

"**Just some heroes who are coming to wipe us all out from the face of existence**" replied Larry.

Rippen is stunned by this. "** _Okay, that seemed less comfortable to know._ **" They then march forward to the closest group of Terrans, and that group is the Heaven's Devil's. Yeah, those Hybrid are screwed.

(_Onboard the Aegis Battlecruiser._)

The hall ways make way as the members of the Royal Defenders are finally there. Neil, Leon, Sergei, Sunset, Leni, Sam, Lori, Carol, Dana, Becky, Martin, Victor, Penny, Jack Cyber, Boomer and Luna Frost. The Guardian Gyro said he will join them shortly, he was called by the Lich King to discuss some things about Ziggurats and what not to do with them, and he might be pissed off.

Though they all notice the scabbard and the skull emblem of the sword that Luna is carrying. They all know what it is, they wanna ask about it but they decide not to.

Neil smirks. '_So, she's taken up the cursed Runeblade Frostmourne, nice. Looks like we might have ourselves an undead army at the end of this fight._'

They then enter the bridge and they all gather around the table and between Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "Alright, where are we at with the Hybrid?" asked Victor.

"The reports from the front line are saying the Hybrid are making their march and the Tech inhibitor tower has been left with only few guards, so the whole place is now open for an attack on the base" said Penny.

"Peter Sharp is live on the frontline" said Victor. "Putting him on now." They see the footage of Peter Sharp and the Heaven's Devil's gang all locked, loaded and having a good time tearing through Hybrid asshole's left and right, then their backup comes down from the dropships.

"_We are having the best fucking time of our lives! Also, there's like two weirdo Hybrid's here._" They spot the Hybrid Reaver and its second command, both of them sporting some weird looks.

"Dude, what the heck is with that hairstyle?" asked Leon.

"Why is that one wearing glasses and why is it smiling like a normal person?" asked Carol.

"We can get to that later. Peter, hold the line and make the push and we'll join you boys down there soon, we need to find a way to take down the tech inhibitor first" said Neil.

"_Will do and we'll try and save some monster for you guys to kill!_" Peter then converts hiss word into a shotgun and he blasts the head off the Hybrid. "_Woo! Like shooting fish in a mother fucking barrel! Come at me mother fuckers!_" He then jumps into a horde of Hybrid and spins around with his sword converted to an Axe. Talk about League of Legends Darius mode.

They then turn off the transmission and look at the barely guarded base and come up with a plan. "We can't drop a nuke, too risky" replied Jack Cyber.

"Maybe some of us with powers can be able to go down there and knock it down" said Becky.

"Good plan, but we'll need to be careful" said Sergei. "With the base barely guarded, chance they might have something hidden there, a weapon perhaps."

Luna then notices Captain Horace looking uncomfortable. "What's up with you cap?" Then she sees the rest of the crew looking at them. "You dudes okay or something?" The rest of the team sees this.

They then see their eyes looking back and forth between the team and the three officers. All of them look to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan and are kinda shocked. They look different.

"Son, you look …. Less like yourself" said Neil. "When did you get blue eyes?" Penn remains silent, he had no clue what to do or even say to a large group of incredible and some beautiful heroes.

"Bro, you feeling okay?" asked Luna. She can see that something, something was wrong.

"Linka, you look like you're sick" said Leni. "Do you wanna sit this one out?"

Boone looks to Leni. "Umm, well. I … Do you guys know where I can make some popcorn?"

They were shocked by this, her voice sounds like a dude and wait, did she just ask on where to make popcorn. Boomer responds. "The microwave in the kitchen is busted, so we can't make popcorn."

Boone/Linka is stunned and he/she goes down to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They had no clue what was even happening, or what was going on. Sam looks to Jordan. "Jordan, we have known you for some time and when did you wear glasses? Also, why do you have peg tails with your ponytail?"

"Maybe you guys don't know me that much" replied Sashi with her arms crossed. They all gasp at this, now they know Jordan can be tough at times but she doesn't act like this to the team nor to her friends.

"Whoa! Take it easy there Rosato" said Lori. "We were literally just asking what's wrong with you guys. Where the heck is this attitude and change of personality coming from?"

They remain silent, but Penn speaks up. "Well, fear not my friends. Looks are the least of our problems, as of now we must continue with our assault in stopping the Hybrid and their damned crusade. Why did I say that?"

They all look to him confused. "That was the least confident speech I have ever heard, are we supposed to clap now?" asked Leon.

Luna then goes over to Lincoln. She kneels in front of him, Penn is confused and looks to the iceborne heroine. "Linky, are you feeling okay _my wayward son_?"

"Umm sure I am. Why wouldn't I be?" replied Penn as he smiles. They all notice something, his smile. It didn't look right or have the sense of confidence and warmth.

Luna holds his hands and looks to them, then she looks to his face and touches his cheek. Penn turns red feeling this. "Okay, so what the heck are you doing to me, umm miss?"

Luna felt like something was terribly wrong. "Lincoln, do you know who I am?"

Penn was trying his best to say something. "Do you know what happened to you weeks ago?" Luna sheds a few tears. "Do you recall almost dying and me saving your life? Do you recall the moments we've bonded together and the promise I made to you?!"

The rest of the team get their weapons and powers ready, something was wrong! Terribly wrong!

Luna then looks him in the eyes, Penn was showing confusion and fear and so were his friends. "Lincoln, do … Do, do you remember what happened to you last year, during Lynn's softball game? Do you remember the pain you went through?" Penn had no clue what to say or do. "Do you love me baby bro? Like a sister? Like a … Like a mom?"

Penn is shocked. "So, you're my mom? Well, that explains the emotional touching on my face."

Luna was thinking of kissing his forehead, then she sees something. She then looks to him sternly. "Lincoln, pick up Mjolnir."

"The what?" asked Penn. She then points to the hammer, Penn sees it. "This is like what, my weapon?"

Luna just looks to him with an emotionless face, but they fail to see her hands turning black and baring red claws. "Pick up the weapon bro."

Penn then gets a grip onto the hammer. "Okay then, come forth my weapon!" He pulls as hard as he can, but it doesn't budge. "Wow. This thing is stuck in there good, hang on." He tries again and continues to pull. "This …. This is stuck, is there a way to pull it out?"

Penn, Sashi and Boone then see all of the heroes lookin at them in anger. "Umm, are you guys okay?" asked Boone. "Something tells me you guys aren't the happy type now."

Luna goes over to Lincoln and goes down to her knees again and hugs him. Penn is shocked by this and turns bright red but he also hugs her back. "Lincoln, the force is strong within us, the force is what binds us with the strength of the sibling bond that makes us who we are and when the force is strong in you, it proves to see that you are worthy and yet unworthy, for the weapon Mjolnir will only choose those who are worthy." Penn feels like something bad is about to happen.

Luna tightens her grip on his shirt. "And, you are not worthy. Lincoln is!" Her eyes turn black with red pupils.

Then Dominic breaks into the bridge and roars at Jordan. They all step aside and the Indoraptor pins Sashi and Boone to the ground and roars at them, Sashi struggles to break free, but Boone screams like a girl.

"What kind of scream is that?" asked Boomer.

Luna then picks up Penn and she slams him to the wall, Penn then sees she has changed into her demon form. "Whoa! What the heck happened to you?"

Luna looks to him in anger. "Where the fuck is my baby brother you maniacal heathen?!" She then readies her demonic claw and lights it up with Fel fire, ready to slash this fool.

But Then Gyro warps in. "Luna! That is Lincoln! He's in there! Look inside him!" They all look to Lincoln.

Luna looks to the kid she pinned to the wall and she looks closely. Then Penn feels like his control was losing and they hear a voice. "_Luna? Luna?! I'm here, what's going on? What the heck is happening to me_?!"

They all gasp and Luna sheds a tear. "Lincoln? Lincoln?! Lincoln, are you in there?!"

Dominic then loses his grip on Jordan, and she lunges towards Luna, but then Sam pins her with an electric whip. "Jordan, stay down! This isn't you, fight it!"

Luna then has an idea, she looks to her brother and they hear his voice and see tears streaming down Penn's face. "Why am I crying?"

"_Luna, Luna please! Stop this, stop this now! Free me!_" Luna sheds tears hearing his voice, it sounded scared and hurt. "_I … I know what you have to do, just do it! I know it's going to hurt, I don't wanna be a prisoner anymore! Luna!_"

They all look to Luna, they all back off because they know this is Luna's choice. Not theirs. "Whatever you plan to do Luna, do it now!" said Neil.

Luna looks to her brother. "Lincoln, I'm doing this …. I'm doing this because I, I love you my brother, forgive me!"

Luna's left arm is engulfed in red, blue, purple, orange and green fel fire and she slams her whole claw into the chest of the boy. They all look in horror and Penn screams in pain, and so does Lincoln.

Sashi and Boone go wide eyed in fear from this. "Penn!"

Luna looks to the boy with tears and anger. "Lincoln, I'll save you brother." She then roars and pulls someone out of Lincoln's body, she slowly does this and they see this kid with a white shirt, chainmail underneath, pants, sneakers and red hair. Who the hell is this kid?!

Luna does one last pull and she yanks Penn Zero out of Lincoln A. Spellman. Penn falls to the ground and sees his chest is not bleeding and has no damage. "What? I'm okay? Wow. I thought I was gonna die or something." Then Penn is pinned down by Sunset and Lori.

"What the heck? Hey get off me!" Penn then hears someone crying and he is shocked at what he sees.

They all see Luna cradling Lincoln's body, they see some red on his chest and his breathing is heavy and he looks to Luna with tears and blood from his mouth. Luna sheds tears seeing this. "Lincoln, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry my child."

Lincoln takes in some air and he holds his sister's arm. "L-Luna … Luna … Tha-Thank you." He then falls unconscious.

"Get his to med bay now!" said Captain Horace. Luna gets up and she hands Lincoln to Jack Cyber and he heads off to the med bay with Becky, Dana, Penny, Martin and Victor.

"Hey! Is he … Is he gonna be okay?" asked Penn. Luna then looks to him with demonic eyes. "Umm, I'm sorry."

Luna then looks to Linka and Jordan, she sheds more tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! AAAAAAAAARGH!" She slams her fist to the ground and demonic arms grab the two other kids and they plunge their claws into their chests and pull Sashi and Boone out of them and toss them to the ground next to Penn.

Sashi and Boone are then pinned to the ground by Boomer, Leon, Sergei and Sam. "Stay down!"

Dominic grabs Jordan and Leni picks up Linka and with Luna they race to the med bay.

Neil then steps in front of Penn and his friends, they look up to see the Deathwing glare from his eyes. "You wretched little mongrels!" He then summons his mace and he turns it into an axe. "You're heads, will fit the perfect sacrifice!"

He is about to decapitate them. "Stop!" They all look to Gyro. "There will be no more bloodshed aboard this vessel. I know who they are and why they are here, and I know who sent them. As of now I have cut off their connection to their world, they're trapped here until we say otherwise. Do the right thing, and sent keep them alive."

Neil then lowers his weapon and looks to the children. "Very well, send them to the brig and make sure they're locked up and fully restrained. They dare to come here and take control of my children? They have no idea what they have unleashed."

The take Penn, Sashi and Boone away. "Wait! We're heroes too! You have to believe us!"

Captain Horace looks so Sam. "Lieutenant Sharp, you're orders?" Sam knows, that with Lincoln, Linka and Jordan out of commission and Luna tending to them, she is in command.

"H-Hold the line, tell them to hold the line and do not advance until we get things straightened out. We could be here for a while." Captain Horace nods, Sam and Neil then head off to the med bay, along with the others.

But what they don't know, is that the rest of the fleet saw this from a hidden camera onboard the bridge. Artanis, Alarak, Admiral Horner and Hollow are shocked. They needed to rally their troops and figure out what to do next.

Hollow turns his hand into a fist. "We have been compromised!"

(_Med bay._)

The rest of the team makes it and what they see breaks their hearts.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are all on beds, heart monitors attached to them as well as breathing apparatus and their wounds have been patched up by Becky, well some of the wounds were from Luna's magic so she also helped heal them.

Leni is holding Linka's hand and crying her eyes out, Dominic lays his head next to Jordan and waits for his mom to wake up and Luna … Luna is cradling her brother. Tears in her eyes and she's constantly apologizing to him for hurting him.

Neil goes over and collapses on the bed and cries as well, Sunset goes over and comforts her dad and she too sheds tears at what has happened to Lincoln and Linka, Sam also goes towards them. Leon then calls Rick and Jesse Rosato, they have to know what has happened.

Sam then looks to Luna. "Luna, I know this was hard to do and I don't know what the fucking hell is going on, but right now we cannot let the whole mission fall apart. Lincoln knows what you did was necessary and he would never hate you for doing it, you saved him again even though it hurt him."

Sam then places a hand onto Luna's hand who is gripping Lincoln's hand. "Do this … Do this for Lincoln, for your brother, for your son. What would he want you to do?"

Luna then calms down and she looks to her brother's sleeping form. She then wipes away her tears and her hands turn into fists. "The right thing."

Neil, Leni and Susnet also regain themselves. Leni kisses Linka on the cheek. "This is for you, my sweet little sister." She then makes the call to Gwen, Duchess, Timmy and Loni. They have to come to the Aegis and see this.

Luna gets off the bed and she strokes Lincoln's white hair and his cheek. She then kisses his forehead, and cheeks. "Lincoln, this is for you. Stay strong and come back to us, come back to me my sweet child."

Luna then sees Dominic go towards her, Luna touches his face. "We're both going to get what we want boy. For them." The Indoraptor nods. Luna then looks to the team, all of them with tears and anger. "Let's go and take down some bad guys!"

(_Bridge._)

All the crew there are busy redirecting troops to hold the line and stand ready for further instructions.

The doors then open and the Royal Defenders are back, leading them is Luna and she is angry. Captain Horace salutes to them. "What are your orders Lt. Luna?" Gyro can tell things have gone from bad to worse.

Luna sees Frostmourne and she picks it up, she then straps the scabbard to her waist and she pulls the Runeblade for all to see. The sword glows purple and she looks to Mjolnir still on the ground.

She then picks up the hammer with no trouble at all, they all aren't surprised. They knew she could do it. She holds onto both weapons, Frostmourne glows purple and black lightning sparks from Mjolnir.

Luna looks to the others, all of them are locked, loaded and ready for a fight with anyone else at ground level. After what happened to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. They are all fueled by their anger and sadness, for the three front line kids of the team.

Luna looks to the Guardian who nods, he'll be staying onboard. Luna then sees the screens showing the leaders of the fleets and they are all onboard with whatever her plan is. "Everyone, we're bringing down the thunder on all of those monsters. Full force!"

To be continued ….

**A/N: Looks like the Part-Time crew is in deep trouble, and Luna is now out for revenge and blood! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/26/20.**


	364. Ch364: Save the World's part 2

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 364: Save the Worlds part: 2. **

(_Haven._)

The armies of the Hybrid all try their best to push through and fight their way past Peter Sharp and the Heavens Devil's but they are having little victory of doing so.

Rippen looks around and he sees just how chaotic it was getting, they were losing Hybrid troops left and right and that cowboy and his sword are doing most of the kills. "** _This is not going according as planned._ **" Rippen ducks after almost getting shot at. "** _Alright that's it! All you hideous aliens, retreat!_ **"

All of the hybrid make a full retreat from the small gang of troops and then they get bombarded from the air by Banshee's and TIE Fighters, then X-Wings fly in and send down a payload followed by Y-Wings and B-Wings. The fleet has arrived and they are giving it all they've got!

Peter Sharp sees this and howls. "Woohoo! We got em on the run people! Let's keep it up!" He then turns his sword into his bike and he races and burns the retreating Hybrid, and the rest of the Heaven's Devil's and Marine troops also take chase. They got the hunting fever in them!

"**Rippen, there is the plan B!**" said Larry as he carries a piece of metal as an umbrella.

"** _We are not discussing about the whole summer classes thing! I don't want to talk about it!_ **" yelled Rippen. He dodge an incoming missile from Kev Rattlesnake West.

"**Well, we should talk about that one later. But what I mean is, from the mission there is a plan B. We have to now evacuate off the planet and self-destruct the tower, it can make a powerful shockwave that can take out the enemy army and we can begin a new invasion on another planet.**"

Rippen uses his psionic powers to send the missiles flying away as they run. "** _Larry, that plan is genius. Now let's get back to the base now!_ **" They both run faster to evade Peter Sharp who is firing at them.

All of the Hybrid make their way back to their main base, they see some of the forces there are preparing the transports for takeoff. They cannot win this fight and commence the invasion, this is a total loss. "** _Everyone! Get to the transports, now! And someone blow up that tower_!**"

But just as they are about to blow up the Tech Inhibitor, something drops down and crashes onto the tower, it explodes but the blast is then imploded back.

All the retreating Hybrid, Rippen and Larry stop and see this. "** _I'm sorry is that supposed to happen? Where the heck is the explosion?! That wasn't even an explosion at all, it just imploded_ **"

"**Umm, Rippen. We may have a problem.**" Larry points out to a figure who is keeping the explosion in her hands. It was Luna, but in her demon form and she looks to them in anger.

"** _I'm sorry, who the heck is that and why does she look like a villain?_ **" asked Rippen.

Luna then growls. "You want an explosion you retarded villainous asshole?! You got one!" Luna then turns the explosion into a beam of fire and she destroys the transports they were using. Luna then sends a bolt of purple fire into the air and it explodes.

Then a strafing run of Wraiths, TIE fighters, X-Wing's, Scout drones and Mutalisk's suppress the Hybrid Army, then a Special Ops Dropship arrives and it opens to reveal the rest of the team and they are all pissed off.

"** _Larry, tell me this is not going to bad? I don't even see Penn Zero or his two friends._ **"

"**Rippen, those are the dangerous group of heroes, the ones who want us destroyed.**" This makes Rippen's eyes go wide in fear, they're doomed.

Luna and the others heard what those two said. "So, you two are just like those three controlling kids?!" said Leni. "Then I guess you boys don't deserve to live!"

They all rally behind Luna, and look to her. Luna growls and looks to the Hybrid army, the army tries to be brave but then they realize they are boxed in by the Royal Defenders and the Heaven's Devil's.

Luna then pulls out her Runeblade Frostmourne and she gets onto the Indoraptor Dominic. The shadow energy from Luna engulfs the Indoraptor and they soon see Dominic has changed. His skin is now black with purple veins, searing red eyes, flaming claws and razor sharp teeth and saber teeth and tusks and he has a spiked tip on his tail.

The rest of the team don't mind, they knew her powers could enhance others into her hunt for revenge. They also get they're powers and weapons ready, they were now armed to not kill, but decimate!

Luna then raises Mjolnir into the air and black lightning strikes onto the hammer. "Tear them apart!"

They all yell and charge at the Hybrid army at full force and behind them is a massive fleet of aerial forces. Every ship from the Terran, Zerg, Protoss and Empire comes hailing down and unleashing every round they have onto the Hybrid Army.

The Hybrid army charges and tries to fight, but they get melted down by Lori's lava, ensnared and strangled by Leni's vines, burned by Becky and Peter Sharp, frozen and shattered by Dana and her ice, run over and destroyed by Leon ins his Tiger Tank, pulled and smashed by Sergei and his Anchor.

Headshot by Carol and her rifle, shocked and incinerated by Victor and Sam Sharp, Blasted and split in two by Martin in his Tech Sector suit, Crushed and overpowered by Jack Cyber in his Overlord Tank mode, shot and sliced by Penny, slaughtered by Sunset's magic, melted down by Boomer and Neil commands his whole Zerg Army to lay waste to all the Hybrid running for their lives.

Luna rides Dominic and she slices Hybrid as she runs by all of them, she does throws Mjolnir to destroy a large group of them. Luna then jumps off of Dominic and she strikes her Runeblade onto the head of a Hybrid. Dominic is back to normal and he starts massacring the Hybrid.

Luna then strikes Frostmourne onto the ground and the Hybrid army rises up as undead. She then stands up and points her sword to the Hybrid army. "Kill them, kill them in my brother's name!"

The undead Hybrid army roars and they charge into the fight and start slaughtering the living Hybrid army. Rippen and Larry are shocked by this. "** _What the? What is this? Larry, what the heck is this?_ **"

"**Hang on, hang on let me check.**" Larry checks his spectacles. "**Okay, so her name is Luna A. Spellman, she is the adopted daughter to Neil and Gwen, along with her sibling Leni, Lincoln and Lily and ….**"

Before he could continue, Larry is struck to the head by the Runeblade. Rippen screams in horror to see Larry's head split in half and the sword stuck to his brain and bleeding. Larry falls to his knees and gives Rippen a Hybrid thumbs up, then Mjolnir comes down and destroys Larry's Hybrid body entirely.

"** _Larry! No!_ **" Then Rippen is grabbed by the throat, he sees no one is doing this to him. No one is in front of him, but something is choking him. Rippen then sees Luna, walking towards him with her arm stretched towards him, she's pretty much using the force to choke him.

"** _Y-You … Why? How are you …. With th-these evil demon …. p-powers?!_ **"

Luna then pulls him close to her. "They're not evil, they're a gift. A gift I will use to save the realms and make sure my brother is safe! You on the other hand, there is no safety for you!"

Luna then tosses him into the air and he's strafed by Viking Aircraft and then Deathwing comes down and pins him to the ground. Rippen opens his eyes and he sees Deathwing above him, he tries to use his psionic powers but he cannot move the destroyer dragon.

Luna then stands impales Rippen's Hybrid hand with her sword making him scream in pain, she then goes down to him. "You make me sick! As if the fact my brother, sister and his girlfriend were being held off by three hero-wannabee kids! Now you and your dumb friend shows up, when I finish my business here, then I'm coming for you!"

Rippen then gets desperate. "** _Wait! Wait!_ **" Luna stops before she finishes him off. "** _I can help you! I can tell you who those children are! I can be of assistance, please! Let me live!_ **"

Luna chuckles and then growls. "This reminds me of when the Dreadlord Varimathras begged for mercy from the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, pathetic you are. There is nothing you say, that will l save you now!"

"** _No! Wait!_ **" Luna grabs his head, and then she pulls hard and his whole Hybrid head slowly gets pulled off the body as it is pinned by Deathwing who chuckles villainously. Luna then tosses the served spined Hybrid head and she tosses it into the air she then let's out a breath of purple hellish fire and the head is incinerated.

Luna then calms down and she sees the rest of the Hybrid have been slain or are being slaughtered while still alive, all the Royal Defenders are out for blood and they are not showing any signs of mercy, for what had happened to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

Peter Sharp then goes to Luna. "Report." Luna doesn't face him, and just looks to the slaughter.

"Al the Hybrid have been terminated, Haven is safe and we've secured the sector around it. The remaining Hybrid that were coming to reinforce have fallen back, the Golden Armada and Artanis are making chase towards them as we speak" replied Peter Sharp. "We have won."

Luna then pulls Frostmourne from the Hybrid's hand and she puts it back on the scabbard. "We won the battle." She then recalls Mjolnir to her side. "But not the war."

The Royal Defenders look to Luna, they all know what she means. "We're going back to the Aegis. Now!" They all head back to the Drop Ship, along with Peter Sharp and the Heaven's Devil's.

Luna manifests demonic wings and she takes flight alongside Deathwing, back to the Aegis Battlecruiser.

Peter and the Heaven's devil's looks to the team who are angered. "I'm sorry. What the hell did we miss?" He sees his daughter Sam looking down with tears in her eyes. "Sam? What happened?"

Leon looks to Peter. "It's a long and horrible story man." They then explain to them about what has happened to their three leading officers, and this angers them greatly.

Martin then gets a transmission from Gyro. "What is it Guardian."

"_Martin listen, I contacted your pals from FutureTech to bring the blue shard vault to the Aegis Battlecruiser. Dr. Banner, Tadashi and Hiro are inbound with it, you and Victor have to meet them in the main resource cargo bay._"

Martin has no clue what does this have to do with the vault, but he knows Gyro knows things. "Very well then."

(_Aegis Battlecruiser, Prison area._)

Sashi tries to punch the stasis barrier, but she gets knocked back by the shock. "Come on!" She gets back up and tries again.

Boone is laying on the bed and playing a harmonica. "You know I don't even know how I got this thing. Oh well." He continues to play on the harmonica again.

Penn looks down with guilt and regret. He then sees Sashi get knocked back after punching and kicking. "Sash, give it up. We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Sashi gets up and looks to Penn, she looks down, sighs and she punches the wall. "We were just doing our job! Why did they throw us in here?! How the heck did she just pull us out?!"

Penn just sighs. "I don't know Sash, I don't know." Sashi can't get any more info. Sashi's Specs and Penn's MUHU have been confiscated, Boone doesn't really have anything useful with him.

"You think those three kids are alright?" asked Boone. Penn and Sashi look to him and see he worried look he has. They too were worried as well, they ended up forcing someone to hurt those three kids to get them out, and they did recall one thing.

When they took control of Lincoln, Jordan and Linka, they felt fear, pain, misery and anger. Whoever these kids are, they have been through hell and they made it worse by taking control of them. Sashi knows this wasn't their fault, she knows one person who is responsible for this.

"Guys, we have to get them to listen to us" said Sashi. "We can tell them this was all some big misunderstanding and that we were just doing our job. We can't give up now."

"That's gonna be hard though." Boone then points behind Sashi. She turns around and she sees Luna Spellman, in her demon form.

Penn goes to her. "Ma'am, please! Is he okay? Is your brother okay? How is Lincoln?" asked Penn.

Luna's eyes go wide in anger and she grabs the kid and slams him onto the wall, she then tosses him onto Boone and Sashi. Penn gets up and she scratches his face.

Penn sees three scratch marks to his cheek and then she sees Luna looming over them, with Frostmourne and Mjolnir in her hands and they glow in purple and black. "You do not say his name. Do you understand me boy?"

Penn nods in fear, Sashi gets up and stands in front of her. "We'll tell you all you need to know miss."

Luna looks down to the Asian girl. Luna then hands her back the specs. Sashi puts them on and they Sashi, Penn and Boone are grabbed by a large demonic hand.

They are now face to face with Luna. "You three are coming with me and you three are going tell us everything or I swear I will make you three regret being alive!" They nod in fear.

Luna then walks out of the cell with the three teens in her demonic hand, 2 marines then escort her and she soon meets up with the rest of the Royal Defenders and they make their way to the interrogation room, they needed answers and they need them now.

(_Fish Stick on a Stick Restaurant._)

Rippen is warpped back and he holds his head and screams. But then he stops and looks around. "What? I'm alive? I'm alive!"

"Yes, and a shame too" said Phil. "I was this close to calling your replacement, Attila the Hun."

Larry then goes to Rippen and hands him a fish stick. "Hey there buddy, looks like this is mission fail number 1,665 right?"

Rippen gets up. "Phil! What was all that? We almost got killed! I almost got killed!"

"That is because this is another multiverse and they are bound with heroes and villains who are superior to the ones you have known." Phil then shows them images of the evil that once survived there. "Each of them has their own sense of evil and dominating will, most of them defeated, most of them retired."

He then shows them something. "This is the Multiverse Villains board and currently first place is Lord Dominator, followed by Lord Hollow Cabal, Spinel and so on so forth. They are the most evil and destructive forces of villainy, they even have a heroes board and of course the most dangerous beings across the realms board."

Rippen is lost for words. "They … They're all better than us? What the heck?!" Then he realizes. "Wait, has Penn Zero and his friends come back?"

"Not sure, haven't gotten call from Phyllis yet" replied Phil. "But chances they might not have come back and still are there being held captive. So yes, they have not returned yet and possibly they are trying to reason they're way out."

Rippen then recalls. "The demon girl Luna, said something about her brother, sister and his girlfriend. Chances that Penn Zero and his friends have taken control of three heroes and have made the entire team upset." Rippen then smiles. "Looks he'll be the one facing judgment and this will give us the time we need to come up with some plan to win!" He then laughs evilly.

Larry just eats his fish stick and Phil looks on with little interest. "You done yet? I need to get ready for party later, a lot of customers will come."

(_Aegis Battlecruiser. Interrogation room._)

"Okay, so my name is Penn Zero, I am a Part-Time Hero and along with my friend Sashi who is a part-time sidekick and my best friend Boone who is my part-time Wiseman. We are sent cross the multiverse, well our multiverse to take the place of three people and do our jobs to save the world and finish the mission and right now we're on a mission to find the third shard so I can use them to track my parents who are stuck in the most dangerous world imaginable and then we can bring them home" said Penn.

"The one who sent us here is the technician of the abandoned Odyssey Theater Phyllis, she sends us to other worlds and I am the one who has to use my specs to know what the mission is, Boone is just for moral support and some assistance. We're also facing two guys, Rippen who is a part-time villain and Larry who is his part-time henchman and they usually lose every time we face them on different missions" said Sashi.

Boone remains silent and just eats his popcorn. Then he speaks. "That's all we got to tell you guys."

The whole team looks to them in confusion but also a bit angry, they then look to Gyro. Gyro sighs. "They're right, I know where they come from and so do all of you."

Luna looks to her sword and puts it back to its scabbard. She then looks to all of them. "The blue shard that appeared under our house, it showed us the gateway to the other multiverse where these teen came from, it may have also been triggered ever since we ended up meeting those two boys who nearly shattered the equilibrium of the realms, that explains why they're here and so are those idiots we slaughtered."

"Hang on there" said Sashi. "You killed Rippen and Larry?"

"I killed them" replied Luna. "Well, I killed the body's they inhabited, but chances they might either be scarred of dying, or they're scarred from me and my blood shed."

Neil sits down and drinks his mug of coffee. "So, we got three tends who are part-time heroes, two idiot men, though one is an alien who are part-time baddies and then we have the other multiverse and the most dangerous world imaginable. Jesus Christ this is so unnerving and so annoying."

"Which is why I defy Phil and Phyllis, I have been telling the faiths that the idea to have others portray other heroes by taking over their bodies is stupid and not fully reliable, the truest of answers is to seek out those who can prove their heroism to be given the role to aid in the defense and assisting the rest of the world" said Gyro. "I will have a long and ruthless talk with my masters."

Martin and Victor bring with them the safe, and within it is the blue shard. Penn's MUHU glows green upon the presence of the shard. "That's it! That's the shard!"

Jack Cyber types in the codes to open the safe and sure enough it opens and Luna grabs it. "All this, just for one annoying shard. " She then looks to Penn Zero and his friends. "But we're not letting you three just leave with this."

"But we told you all what we know, can we at least have that so we can find my parents?" asked Penn.

"We're coming with you boy" replied Gyro. "I would like to speak with Phyllis about this and see what will happen when the faiths know of this." Penn and his friends knew this was bad.

Luna goes to them. "You three were sent to our world with little to know information on what to do by your technician and therefore making this chaos unfold, my brother, sister and his girlfriend are down for the count and unable to lead the team. So, it falls to me to actually take the leading role and I am going to let the others also voice out their opinions."

She looks to the rest of the team. "So how 'bout it guys, should wer go with them and get his parents back?" They all remain silent from what Luna just said.

"Wait, what?" asked Boomer. Penn, Sashi and Boone are also shocked to hear this.

"Hang on there a minute! You guys are gonna help us?" asked Penn.

"I thought you guys kinda hated us for hurting your kid friends?" asked Rippen.

Luna looks to the rest of the team and she knows they're having doubts about working alongside the boy who sent Lincoln to the med bay, they don't blamer Luna. They know she had to do the right thing to save him.

"Guys." They all look to Luna, Luna pets the head of Dominic. "What would Lincoln want us to do? What would Linka and Jordan want us to do? They know it's the right thing, and as of now we're doing the right thing. But I can't let this operation go on unless you guys are also onboard."

Leni steps up. "Linka would understand the situation at hand, so sure as heck I'm with you Luna."

"Same here" replied Sunset. "We're not going to let this stupid boy's parents get stuck forever."

"There are a lot of chaotic things going on here." They see Gwen come in with tears, she had already finished checking on Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "Loni and Jordan's parents as well as their Pokemon and Courage are also checking in on them. I'm in guys."

Neil stands with her. "So am I." His eyes then burn into Deathwing's eyes.

Timmy and Duchess also walk in. "We're in too."

"You know I always got your back babe, this is for Lincoln, Linka and Jordan" replied Sam.

"Sure as hell I am joining in this" said Gyro. "The Faiths will be questioned for allowing this Multidimensional madness take hold right in front of them, once again they are blinded!"

Soon each of the Royal Defenders stand tall and are also with them, they all know, this is what Lincoln would want. The right thing to do, is to help those who need help the most. To light away the darkest hour.

Luna smiles. She then looks to Penn, Sashi and Boone. "We're all going with you, to where you guys are from."

Penn, Sashi and Boone felt unsure about this, Though this has happened before, when some of their hero friends ended up being teleported into their world and nearly causing chaos, but these guys are heroes, heroes with the full might and army of the most powerful allies from across the realms.

"Okay, we'll let you guys come with us" said Penn. "And again, Luna I am so sorry for hurting your brother, and for making all of this happen." Even Sashi and Boone felt bad for what happened.

"There's nothing more to be sorry about, and there is nothing more for you to say" replied Luna, she then takes her leave from the room, but she goes to Gyro. "Get the troops on stand by and ready the reinforcements we'll need. Something tells me we're in for one hell shit of a war front."

Gyro nods. "Very well." Luna then walks away from them to go somewhere. Gyro looks to the others. "Everyone, follow me to the Great Gate!"

(_Med Bay._)

Luna enters the med bay still in her demon form and she looks down to her still unconscious brother, she sits down and she strokes his white hair.

She then sees Ajax, Lopunny, Rick and Jesse Rosato crying over their wounded daughter Jordan and Loni crying over the still unconscious Linka, with him is Arcanine, Courage, Lily and Linka's Netherdrake Shall'cross.

Luna then looks down to Lincoln and she kisses his cheeks and then his forehead. "Lincoln, I won't fail you. I know you can hear me and we need you, I need you bro."

Luna sheds some tears and then she holds his hand and then kisses it. "Fight this Lincoln, do not let yourself give in. You're strong that way, and I know you can make it back to us."

Luna then kisses his forehead once more. "I love you so much my _wayward son. _We will carry on, for you, for Linka and for Jordan."

Luna then gets up and leaves the med bay with Mjolnir and Frostmourne in hand. "For the realms."

Unknown to her, Lincoln's fingers on his left hand twitch, and the heart monitor spikes.

(_Odyssey Theater._)

Phyllis is going through the different worlds to search for Penn and the others. "This is not good, not god at all. Where the heck are those three and why can't I be able to find them?" He bear then gets up and roars at something.

Phyllis turns around and sees a portal opening within the theater but not from the Multiverse Transprojector. "Phyllis." She sees Penn, Sashi and Boone come out.

"Good, you're all alive and now I don't need to go in there myself to rescue you three" replied Phyllis with her same emotionless expression but with some slight concern, but then she sees their unamused faces. "What? What is the matter with all of you?"

"Cease what you're doing Phyllis." Then a bolt of arcane magic hits the machine that activates the Multiverse Transprojector.

Phyllis then sees who did that. "Oh boy. Guardian Gyro, it's been too long." Sure enough, Gyro walks through and behind him is the rest of the team. "And I do believe I am in trouble."

To fuck you are weird lady" said Leon.

"Fine, so what is it this time?" asked Phyllis.

Luna then grabs Phyllis and pulls her close to the Royal Defenders. "You wanna know what the fuck happened?!" Gyro goes to Phyllis and uses his magic to show Phyllis what happened to all of them and how chaotic it spiraled.

Luna then lets her go and so does Gyro. Phyllis looks to all of them and she gets up. "Okay, so I guess it turned from bad to worse, and I am sorry for doing that. But we needed to get the shard in order to find out where the most dangerous world imaginable is."

"And it didn't bother for you to just go ahead and look for someone you know and tell them of the issue?" asked Sunset. "You and Gyro know each other and he is from our dimension, he could've handed you the shard."

Phyllis thinks about this and realizes the mistake. "Okay so I guess I did not think this through."

Luna grumbles. But she calms down and she shows her the shard. "We have the shard and we're here to provide whatever assistance we can deliver to help this kid get his parents back and end this madness once and for all."

"So Phyllis, what should we do now?" asked Sashi. "We have the shards, so let's find the most dangerous world imaginable."

"That is phase one of the plan, the next phase is to charge up the shards with evil energies from the most dangerous places around the multiverse" replied Phyllis.

Gyro smiles. "I think we can do that. Luna, you know what to do." Gyro opens the portal and Luna tosses the shard through, then another portal is opened and the shard comes back and is all charged up with evil energies. The others smile seeing this.

Penn and the others are shocked by this. "What the? Where did you send the shard through?" asked Penn.

"The most dangerous place with a lot of evil hotspots. I opened a portal to pass through the Realm of the Entity, or what we call it Dead by Daylight and then having it sent back to us" replied Gyro. He then goes to Phyllis. "The second shard please."

Phyllis hands him the shard. "I know I am going to get an earful from the faiths when all of this comes to an end."

"Ya darn right you are." Gyro then opens a portal and he tosses the shard through, he then creates another portal and the shard comes back to him and he catches it, the second shard is all charged up. "Sent this through the one place where evil and good clash and show true danger. The Nexus."

"Wow! So should we charge up the next one? Send it to another portal dude" said Boone.

"That part will not be easy" said Phyllis. "Their dimension only had two worlds that showed true signs of evil and at its purest, the last shard must be charged in a dangerous and evil world that we know."

"And that is where we're all headed. So, it's time to suit up and prepare for takeoff. Now!" said Gyro. Phyllis then uses the Multiverse Transprojector and they see the world they have to go to. "This world contains danger and there is one hotspot where evil is at its purest, that is where the shard must be regenerated."

They all nod and get their powers and weapons ready, Phyllis gives Penn, Sashi and Boone some armor and weapons for them to use, the ones they will use from the episode "_The end of the worlds._"

Then Luna feels something, she then looks to all of them. "We're gonna need an army, something tells me that someone knows what we're up to and will most likely try and put a halt to this plan."

"Then I will gather the heroes we'll need" said Phyllis. "Now, get on through, all of you."

Gyro opens a portal. "I will also rally our forces. Phil won't know what hit them once I've returned with our backup." They all nod and watch him go through the portal.

Penn looks to this world and he holds onto his MUHU. "This is it, the last step to finding my parents."

Luna stands next to him. "Then lets' make this count."

Phyllis then sets up multiple platforms for all of them to use, and they all step on them. "I will be joining you soon, all of you." She flips the switch and they are all teleported, the final battle awaits them!

To be continued ….

**A/N: They know who they are, they know what they must do and the final fight to save the whole of the two multiverses is at stake! Time to light their finest hour, for Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/27/20.**


	365. Cg365: Save the World's part 3

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 365: Save the Worlds part 3 **

(_Fiery Dimension of the sea of lava and stuff._) That is the worst name for a dangerous dimension.

Penn, Sashi and Boone have made it and with them is the crystal, the last crystal shard to charge up and find the Most Dangerous World Imaginable.

Sashi checks her specs "Okay, so the spot we're looking for is just over there at the summit of that mountain that is facing a lake of lava and fire." They look at the far distance.

"Huh, well this is gonna be a walk in the park" said Penn. But then they are confronted by Rippen riding a giant four-legged hammer head shark. "Are you kidding me? That thing again?!"

"Ahahahaha! Well, well Penn Zero, looks like you've made it just in time to fail. Though I question how in the world you managed to escape those heroes" said Ripped.

"Same here." Larry comes and he's riding his pet fox from the dimension of those colorful and dull people. "We were massacred when we fought them."

Rippen sighs. "I really don't want to recall any of that. Anyway, you are not going anywhere! And just in case, now Phil!"

Phil arrives riding some kind of hover tech Fish Stick and he zaps in an army for Rippen. An army of bad guys that Rippen and Larry have met throughout their missions: The Butterman, Lady StarBlaster, Professor Evil Professor, Evil octopus army, rogue gingerbread men army, Pegasus-Unicorn Army, Evil tree monster army, evil skeleton army, evil sports equipment army, evil clown henchmen, multiple alien invader ships, evil goblin army, evil toy army (they are small), Three-eye cat chef and a whole lot of other villains from every dimensional mission they have been through.

Penn, Sashi and Boone can see that they are outmatched. "So Penn Zero" said Rippen as he has his crimson laser sword. "How do you think you can beat this?!" He then laughs evilly.

"With our help." Penn and his friends smile and they step aside and as The Royal Defenders are zapped next to them. Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gwen, Leni, Sunset, Duchess, Timmy and Poof, Lori, Carol, Dana, Becky, Peter, Sam, Boomer, Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny, Tadashi, Pyrrha and all of their Pokemon and leading them is Luna riding Dominic.

"You're letting him pass dude!"

Rippen feels slightly threatened, but then he recalls that he has an army. "Even so, you're all still outnumbered, we have the army and this group you have is no match for us!"

"And that's why I have backup army for them." Phyllis zaps in riding her giant war bear Karen, and then she zaps in all the heroes Penn, Sashi and Boone have met throughout their missions: Sherriff Scaly Briggs and his daughter Amber and a few wild west dinosaur rides, Blaze and the cool dragon army, Captain Super Captain and the super heroes from the superhero city, Old man Middleburg, The last mountain beast, Hogarth and an army of incredibly super ripped animal warriors (Wait what?), Super Amazing Bouncy Ball and an army of balls, Sonny Sonnerstein, Mayor Direginald Hindenburg, pirate Maria and her dolphin ship, clown police, Mayor Pink Panda and her army of stuffed animal citizens, Princess Alrgelbaccch Blunkenthorttthhhph and her husband, the military army from the brainz burger zombie apocalypse world and a bunch of other super hero army people.

They all look to the army they have and how they seem to match in numbers, sort of.

Phil then speaks using his megaphone. "Phyllis I know the Guardian Gyro put you up to this, and I know this is our final and most epic battle an if this is all over, depending on who wins we're both in deep trouble."

"It is true, so right now we must make sure that the mission stays at hand. We must make sure that Penn gets to the top of the mountain summit to charge the crystal and save his parents" said Phyllis.

"And we must hold them off, if we win the balance of multiverse will tip for the evil and evil wins forever" said Phil. "But this could also tip to the other multiverse, so it is a double win."

That did not sound good for the Royal Defenders, they're multiverse is linked with this one, so it's also in danger of getting ripped apart. Rippen on the other hand smiles. "Sounds good to me! Evil army, make sure that boy doesn't get through!"

"I call shotgun!" Larry and his armored fox mount ride with Rippen on his armored four-legged shark mount.

"You heard this buffoon and his loyal man baby servant!" Lady StarBlaster gets onto her hover cycle. "Let's get evil!" She then leads an army of alien invader ships and anything else flying.

Penn looks to all of the, all determined to face this army of bad guys head on. "All right all you hero guys, gals and other things. Let's battle!" They all charge and Boone yells out. "Flip Flops!"

The Royal Defenders also charge in. "Show no mercy!" yelled Luna as she and the shadow forged Indoraptor charges in to the fight, with all their weapons and powers armed and ready.

The two armies clash, but it seems the villains are not going well in the fight. The heroes have the Royal Defenders and they pretty much get outnumbered, but the two armies clash.

Rippen then gets in front of Penn with his mount. "Let's finish this quicklyyyyy!" Rippen gets knocked away by the Last Mountain Beast and Penn advances forward.

"They told me you were super and amazing!" Sherriff Scaly Briggs slingshots Super Amazing Bouncy Ball onto an army of robots.

"This is not the appropriate use of a scientist!" yelled Super Amazing Bouncy, but then he laughs as he ricochets to an army of robots and makes them blow up. "Hahaha! Let's bounce!"

The army of good guys do get overwhelmed by the Butterman. "Butterman Brand Butter, it's the Butteriest! Feel the spread!"

"Gross, this butter is disgusting!" Lori, along with Becky, Peter, Neil and Blaze and the dragon army melt the Butterman. "We don't do trans-fats!" said Blaze, he then flies off to fight the Pegasus-Unicorn Army.

"I'm melting friends" said The Butterman. The melted Butterman splashes into Hogarth Popcorn. "I'm splashing friends." In which Hogarth starts to eat the buttered popcorn. "I'm gettin' digested friends!"

Though, Boone had to stop their giant monster friends from fighting each other. They're on the same side! Sonny fights off some skeletons, but the skeletons can't hit him since he's a ghost. Lady StarBlaster is fighting Mayor Pink Panda, Princess Alrgelbaccch Blunkenthorttthhhph and her large alien husband fend off the monster tree army.

Luna then jumps off the Indoraptor and she sends out bolts of flame onto her foes, but then Rippen comes back and is in front of her. "It's about time I ended your little demonic reign right here! After you pulled my head off!"

"Gladly!" Luna pulls out Frostmourne and readies Mjolnir and she is soon surrounded by evil tree monsters, skeletons and goblins. "All the more souls for the slaughter!" She then starts fighting them all at once, using every ounce of power she has to fight them all.

But then she gets knocked back by the shark tail and she drops Frostmourne and Mjolnir flies off and crashes onto an army of tree monsters.

Luna looks up and sees Rippen on his shark mount. "You're not going to win that easily girl, even with this hero team you have helping Penn and his friends, and evil wins this day!"

Luna sees the rest of the heroes doing their hardest to fight them off, but it seems some of the evil armies are being replenished by Phil who keeps zapping in more. Luna sees Penn, Sashi and Boone fighting off an even bigger army of goblins and skeletons and robots. They are outnumbered by an ever expanding army of evil minions.

Luna gets up and gets her sword. "Then we'll keep fighting, fighting till the very end. No sacrifice!"

"No victory." Luna did not say that, and all of them heard that voice. Then Mjolnir shakes and flies off towards the portal from a far.

Everyone sees the portal and someone is coming out of it. Luna sheds tears and is shocked. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln A. Spellman, steps through the portal with Mjolnir and his Shredder Blaster and with him is Jordan on the Vulture Bike with her gauze rifle and with them is Wrathion, Ember, Aggie, Sabrina, Luan, Loona and her pups riding a King Tiger, Kick and the Dazzles piloting Goliath mechs, Sienna Khan and her White Fang army, Dr. Bruce Banner and The spies from W.O.O.H.P piloting Striker mechs, and of course the Pokemon they are partnered with are there as well.

The Royal Defenders are shocked. "Lincoln!" said Neil and Gwen in shock. Leni, Sunset, Duchess and Timmy shed tears seeing this.

Dominic goes to Jordan and she hugs her Indoraptor. "You fought with all you've got my baby, now it's time for an upgrade."

Jordan then brings the Vulture Bike closer and it disassembles and it attaches its parts onto the Indoraptor, now Dominic is a heavily armed Indoraptor and Jordan mounts him and mans the double gauze rifles. "Locked and Loaded!"

"That is the scariest shit I have ever seen" said Leon from his Tiger Tank.

"But, we did not come here alone!" said Lincoln. "Now Gyro!"

The Guardian comes down from his raven form. "This, this is for the whole of the Multidimensional realms throughout creation!" He then opens up portals, and they are shocked at what comes out.

The Odin mech and piloting it is Loni, Linka and the two Netherdrakes along with the Dragon Riders of Ever After High and Regal Academy, Rick and Jesse Rosato piloting Lynx Superia, The Dominion fleet, the united Protoss army, the Zerg Swarm, the forces of the Alliance, Horde and Bolvar Fordragon and his undead army of the Scourge, Ben 10, and his allies of the Plumbers along with Charmcaster, Winter Soldier, Falcon, War Machine, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Nova Corps and the Ravager army, Black Panther and the armies of Wakanda, Illidan and his Demon Hunters, the Justice League, Diablo and his legions of the Burning Hells, Imperius and the armies of the High Heavens, Hollow and his Empire along with the Battleborn, Alastor and the Demons of I.M.P, Lord Dominator's World Eater ship, Raven and the Teen Titans, the Transformers from the film, Prime and Animated, the Winx Club fairies, the armies of Runeterra, Phineas and Ferb and they're friends from the 2nd dimension, heroes and villains of Overwatch, Big Hero 6, the Ninja's of Norrisville, Godzilla and his army of Titans, Allied forces, Soviet armies, Empire of the Rising Sun forces, GDI, Nod, the heroes of Miracle City and the killers from the Realm of the Entity.

Penn, Sashi, Boone, Rippen, Larry, Phil, Phyllis and the armies they have are shocked by this, an army of heroes and villains, and they have their side. Lincoln activates his mask. "We stand together! We stand as one! We stand for the Multiverse!"

They all cheer and enact battle cries. Lincoln then combines his blaster and Mjolnir into Sky Striker and summons lightning from the sky. "Let's show them who we are." They all charge into the Frey to face off the lower leveled villain army at full force.

Luna and the other Royal Defenders see this. "Let's light em up!" yelled Neil and they too charge with them.

This army is far too superior for the evil army to fight and with the heroes of Penn and his friends, it gets too much. The bad guys either get pushed back, retreat or get slaughtered in the wake of this battle.

Penn is freed when Sky Striker smashes all of the skeletons. Penn then sees the White-Haired commander go to him. "Hey, sorry for …. You know, for controlling you."

Lincoln still has his mask on, he then punches Penn in the gut making him go down. "That was for making me feel trapped again! And for making my sister take the risk and hurting half of my family's emotions you red haired bastard!"

Sashi and Boone try to intervene but Luan stops them. "Let them talk this our guys." She then uses her hammer to knock away an evil clown. "These villains aren't even a challenge anymore."

Lincoln then helps Penn back up. "Okay, so I guess I totally deserved that one."

Lincoln looks to him sternly. "We'll talk more when all of this is finally over, right now you have to get to that mountain summit and get your parents out of there!" Lincoln then calls in some backup and it comes. Penn sees the Medivac dropship come down. "Get in and go, now!" Penn nods and he gets into the dropship and it flies off to the mountain summit, with an aerial escort from Hollow.

Lincoln then slams his hammer to the ground and all surrounding foes are knocked away. He then sends bolts of lightning onto an army of incredibly ripped foxes and he throws his hammer and it destroys ten alien invader ships.

"Lincoln." The co-commander turns around and he sees his older sister, Luna in her demonic form with her Runeblade and going towards him slowly, Lincoln calls back his weapon and he also walks towards her.

They both start to pick up some speed and shed tears and they both run to each other. Then Lincoln and Luna drop their weapons and they embrace each other and start to cry as they go down to their knees.

"Lincoln ….. Lincoln, you …. You're here! You're okay! My little brother of mine!"

"Luna …. I thought ….. I missed you …. It was ….. Luna! Sis!"

They both stay in this embrace, they then break the hug and look to each other. "I-I'm sorry, I d-did what I h-had to, to s-save you L-Lincoln. You, L-Linka and Jordan" Luna sheds black tears.

Lincoln turns off his mask and Luna can see his trembling mouth and tears. "It's o-okay Luna, I know y-you did w-what you had t-to, and I f-forgive you. Y-You saved me, u-us. Thank you so much Luna!"

They then hug again.

"I love you so much Lincoln. So, so much and I would always be with you, till the end of the line."

"I love you too mom. Always, and I will never cast you out, I will be there for you, till the end of the line."

They both hug tighter and shadowy energy and cold fog engulfs around them, and the Runeblade Frostmourne and the hammer Mjolnir start to shake and glow with energy. The two of them then speak in unison. "Our love is as strong as the bond and pact we have, i will always love you!"

A blue, black, orange, purple and white energy emits and makes a massive shockwave knocking everyone away. "What the fuck was that?!" asked Boomer in his Airship.

"Does anyone see anything?" asked Martin. "Half our tech is stunned!" Then his mask goes back on. "Oh wait, we're back online now!"

They see Linka, Jordan, Sam and Leni looking at something. "Oh. My. Freaking. God!"

They all are shocked at what they see. The smoke clears and Lincoln and Luna are gone, but instead is this figure, a figure standing at the same height as Wrathion.

Wearing a black, blue and white Assassin's Creed Rogue hood and trench coat with scourge and asgardian symbols and black ice spiked shoulder and elbow armor, grey armored chest with an x-shaped straps with a purple skull in the middle, black fingerless gloves with red claws, grey knee ripped jeans and black armored boots, they also bare symbols of the legion.

They can't see a face, but instead they see this covered mask on the mouth that is the pattern of teeth and they see the two glowing eyes in the blackened face, the eyes change in the colors of orange, white, blue, purple and red.

"What in the name of the 10 hells and the almighty realms is that thing?!" asked Gyro.

The figure looks to itself and the pulls in Sky Striker and Frostmourne who are now glowing in different colored energies.

"Umm, who the hell are you?" asked Neil. The rest of the team goes to the figure.

The figure looks like its smiling and speaks in the combined voice of Lincoln and Luna. "Hey guys, looks like our bond and blood pact has made us into something more."

They are all jaws dropped hearing that, all of their allies are shocked. Bolvar drops his hammer which lands on Victor's foot, but he doesn't mind.

Gyro goes to them. "What the hell are you?"

The figure then smirks and looks to the army of bad guys who are now feeling scared by this. "Call us, Guardian Reforger!"

Reforger turns into a wave of ice and darkness and eradicates the goblin armies and then smashes its weapon onto the ground making a tidal wave of lightning, ice and kyber energy.

The others just watch as this happens. "What the hell am I looking at?" asked Dana.

"The bond they have, after everything they have been through and it all comes down to this" said Gyro. "A powerful being forged from the powers, emotions and love those two share, and a Guardian. Like a freaking Gem Fusion or something."

"A shame the Crystal Gems aren't here to see this" said Linka.

"Question" said Sergei, "What the fuck is the gender?" They all remain silent, even they wanna know and yet they don't wanna know.

Reforger then raises both weapons in the air. "Arise to our aid!" The ground shakes and the mighty Frost Wyrm of the Lich King Sindragosa and flies to them along with the Netherdrake Nel'Thorious and they fuse in midair and turn into a giant Skeleton Nether-Frost Wyrm. Holy Shit!

Everyone goes wide eyed and jaws dropped seeing this. "Fucking shit with this hell!" said Loona.

Reforger gets onto the Wyrm and looks to the others. "Don't kill the enemy, they have seen fear already." The Wyrm then takes off. "Capture them, if you can."

The army of heroes looks to the bad guys backing away. Jordan smiles. "You guys heard him/her, let's take em down!" They all charge once again.

While all that was happening, Penn had charged the crystal, opened the portal to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, got his parents out, saved Rippen from almost falling to his demise and gets saved by his Sashi, Boone and some guy named Adam, I think he's a former part-time hero,

Then Reforger comes down on his Wyrm and this shocks them. "The mission is complete, good job boy."

Phyllis and Phil also arrive. "This Guardian is correct" said Phyllis and then she uses her megaphone. "The battle is over, and good triumphs once more."

All of them cheer while the bad guys groan in anger and some of them get zapped back to their worlds.

Penn then hugs his parents, Brock and Vonnie Zero. They were proud at how far Penn has come, but they have to tell them what they did that almost made a war spark.

Reforger then sees the portal. "The Most Dangerous World Imaginable is not closing, the portal has to be destroyed now!"

"Okay, so here is situation. The Most Dangerous World Imaginable is not closing and if we do not close it then all of the things and energies from that world will spill our and cause complete destruction to all other worlds" said Phyllis.

"We must seal it, if we are to save the other worlds from becoming a dangerous world as well" said Phil.

"And that's why I have plan" said Phyllis. "I was able to make special dimensional bombs that will help destroy the portal. We must plant them all into the Most Dangerous World Imaginable and remote detonate the main bomb and we'll all be saved."

They all knew this was a risk, but they had to make sure that dangerous world doesn't destroy their worlds.

"Then let's get to it!" said Gyro. All of them, even some of the bad guys also aid in going through that world and rigging it with dimensional explosives, they even hand in some of their charges and explosives.

They then place the main bomb and with all the things setup, Gyro sends their allies back to their worlds, while they are zapped back to the Odyssey Theater.

They see the image of the Most Dangerous World Imaginable through the Multiverse Transprojector. "Okay, time to say goodbye to the Most Dangerous Imaginable." said Phyllis, she then pushes the detonator but it doesn't go off. "Okay, this is not good."

"Why isn't it exploding? What the hell is going on?" asked Gwen.

Jack Cyber scans the bomb from the image. "Oh shit, the bomb's detonator has been damaged!"

Rippen goes wide eyed. "Oh, oh dear." They all look to him. "I may have wrecked a few of Phyllis's things when I was in here a few days ago, and I think that bomb was one of them."

They all groan at this. Seriously Rippen?! Why?!

"Someone has to detonate it from the other side" replied Phil. Brock and Vonnie then volunteer to go back there and do the job, but that would mean they'll be trapped there forever. Penn starts arguing and so do the others.

The Royal Defenders look to Reforger and they know what it's thinking, but then Rippen interrupts them. "I'll do it." They're all confused by this. "My whole life I have been petty, jealous and grieving. But Penn and his friends have showed me that loyalty, integrity and honesty are the true ways to reach your goals." Rippen then feels something in his gut. "Sorry, saying that made me throw up in my mouth a little."

They then feel the whole place shake. "You'll really go?" asked Penn.

Rippen smiles and nods. "After all the horrible things I've done to you, you saved my life, no one besides Larry could've done that, not even my own family or Phil."

"It's true" replied Phil. This makes Leon and Sergei laugh, it was funny for him to say that.

"Besides, I kicked some serious butt in the most dangerous world imaginable!" Everyone didn't like his boasting again. "And I plan on taking it over. Living there will feel like becoming a full-time villain!" Rippen laughs evilly.

Penn then goes towards his arch enemy. "Thank you." He then shakes Rippen's hand. "You know, I always knew there was something good inside you. Underneath you're gross face, dumb hair, bad breath, terrible jokes, complete lack of coordination and rhythm, complete fashion sense …"

Rippen was feeling annoyed and pretty much insulted by this. "Okay, okay. I think we all get it." Some of them felt like laughing, everything Penn said about Rippen was true. "Goodbye everyone, it's going to be a fresh start for Rippen!" He then looks to the Royal Defenders. "And I know I cannot be the greatest villain in all of the realms and beyond, but at least I can be the greatest villain in this Multiverse."

"That's the right thing to say you ugly looking son of a bitch" said Gyro. The others also agreed.

They were all happy that he was doing this, not because they want to get rid of him. But because he is willing to save them all, and then Lady StarBlaster joins him, and so does Larry? He is Rippen's good friend and henchman and he wants to be there with him. He then blows the horn and his pet tea pot elephant Tony and hands back the deed to the mansion he took back to Old Man Middleburg.

Then some other villains also with to join them. "That's way too many people" said Rippen. "There's not even enough room for the Zap Platform!"

"Always room for more." Phyllis pulls the lever and there are more zap platforms. This was ruining Rippen's moment of sacrifice as more of the bad guys also wanna join him and they are all zapped to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable.

At the Most Dangerous World Imaginable all the people scatter away from the blast, Rippen then detonates the bomb and the chaotic and dark energies are sucked back and the portal to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable is gone.

They all look at the Multiverse Transprojector and sigh in relief. Phyllis zaps some of the heroes back to their worlds, though she zapped Adam to a water world. Oh dear.

Penn, Sashi, Boone, Brock, Vonnie and the Royal Defenders come out of the Odyssey and following behind is Phil and Phyllis.

"Well Phil, looks like it's time for you to find some more Part-Time villains for Vonnie and me to humiliate" said Brock.

"Not really, the mission is over and there is no need for anymore part-time stuff" said Phil.

Vonnie and Brock are confused. "What are you saying? What about the missions we have to do?"

"No more missions." Phyllis then hands Penn, Sashi, and Brock, Vonnie papers. "Here are your employment papers and your unemployment papers, you all did fine job in being Part-Time heroes and I suggest getting actual jobs now."

She sees Boone waiting for his papers. "I don't have one for you. You never really worked here, you were more like an unpaid intern I didn't inform about."

"But wait, why did you make me employee of the month?" Boone shows Phyllis the picture of him as employee of the month, Part-Time Wiseman Employee of the month.

"Oh that? That was joke" said Phyllis. "Ha, is very funny to me."

"That wasn't funny at all" said Luan. Though, Boomer, Leon and Sergei are laughing.

Phil and Phyllis fuse as one being. An entity made of light and has a triangular smiling head. This shocks everyone, except Gyro, he looks pissed off.

"_The missions are done and the multiverse is safe, but do not worry. I will always be watching, probably. For when a hero is needed once again. Go and be heroes, in your own way._"

"The Faiths and I will talk about this! I was fucking right about you're crazy hero sending idea was garbage you floating energy based numb skull!" yelled Gyro.

The Odyssey Theater and the Fish Stick on a Stick restaurant implode into nothing and the Guardian Entity disappears.

They all knew, it was over. "Well, time for us to go home" said Reforger. It then creates a portal that leads back to their Multiverse and world.

They all look to Gyro. Gyro is shocked by this. "Yeah, I'm gonna have a long talk with the Faiths about this shit."

They then pass through the portal. "Hey." Reforger turns around and looks to Penn and the others. "Will we …. Will we all see you guys again?"

Reforger thinks about it. "Perhaps one day, we will all meet one day and think about what to do. For now, enjoy your summer and also what you three did that nearly caused chaos seems to have meant to be, to create who we are now. When the time is right, then we will come and bring you to our world. So you may all start new lives."

They all liked the sound of that. Reforger then goes through the portal and it disappears.

Penn smiles. "Looks like we've got ourselves a new adventure soon, we just gotta wait." He then hugs his parents, but then his mom and dad see something.

"Is that our car?" asked Vonnie. They see the Zero Van has been covered in parking tickets. "I thought it be towed away by now?"

Penn hugs his parents once more. "Well, what matters right now is family."

(_Spellman Estate._)

The portal opens and all of the Royal Defenders come out, they then look to the portal.

Leni, Linka, Sam and Jordan wait for them to come back and sure enough they come through.

Lincoln and Luna walk through the portal, looking a bit exhausted. The portal then closes and they both go down to their knees and hug each other and shed tears.

"We're back! We're home again!" cried Lincoln.

"Yes, yes we are Lincoln. We're together again!" cried Luna.

The others then join in on this group hug, they saved two Multiverse's and the whole of the other worlds from beyond.

Gyro smiles. '_Time to settle with some business._' He then morphs into his raven form and he flies through a portal, a portal to his masters the Faiths.

More things are to come, and with this new form of power and bond from Lincoln and Luna. They are bound to face danger head on! Together as one being with the bonds that tie them to their sibling relationship.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that's a wrap! This ends their crossover with the world of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, and who knows, maybe they'll meet them again. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I hope you guys liked this, it took me two hours to make and I didn't take any breaks either and I hope you all liked the new OC combo of Lincoln and Luna, I had a hard time figuring out a name.**

**Get ready! Here comes some spoilers for incoming chapters!**

**Ben 10 Reboot.**

**Mysticons.**

**Lolirocks.**

**Symbiotic Titan.**

**And more to come!**

**Date made: 6/28/20.**


	366. Ch366: Talk with the Cosmo's

** Spells and Louds. **

**Chapter 366: Talk with the cosmos. **

(_FutureTech, Royal Fortress somewhere near the Sea of Japan._)

Everything onboard this mighty battle platform seems to be normal. Though sitting on the roof of the main FutureTech building is Martin and Becky, along with Victor and Carol.

They all look to everything while eating sandwiches. "This is not gonna be an easy task for any of us as we progress further with our lives" said Martin.

"You're not wrong" said Becky. "We almost lost Lincoln, Linka and Jordan, we saw Luna unleash holy hell onto everything with her new weapon, we went to another multiverse and we ended up once again saving the two linked up realms."

"Has there been anything at all from reports about the other Multiverse?" asked Carol. "Did we at least sever our connections to it or is our multiverse linked with theirs still?"

"Not entirely sure" replied Victor. "Only the Guardian has the power to divide our Multiverse from the other one and we haven't even gotten a single report from him, and most likely we're all going to have a meeting with the rest of the Immortal Council about this. Whether we should stay linked with the other Multiverse or severe our connections entirely."

"The meeting is bound to happen soon, we just have to be cautious and be ready when it is time to interact with all of them" replied Becky. "Also, we'd like to know about the status of G.L.A.D.I.S?"

"Working progress still and a bit hard to continue with" replied Martin. "We don't know how long it'll take for us to finish her up, but we now have some assistance from our Overwatch allies Winston and Torbjörn."

"With their help, along with some of our other allies we can be able to finish constructing G.L.A.D.I.S and she can be part of FutureTech. Though we haven't fully finished waking her up and at least talking to her to see if she can br fully trusted."

"We're gonna need all members of the team for that one" said Carol. "I'm sure they'd like to meet her and see if she can be trusted as well. For all we know she might have her rude attitude as to why Jerry got rid of her. We can't take any risks on that."

"True" they all reply.

"And what of, Lincoln and Luna?" asked Becky. That one they all remain silent on, they have no clue what to say with what had happened between the Spellman Siblings and their fusion.

"That is a discussion we must settle amongst the other leaders of the Multiverse Alliance." They turn around and they see Gyro and Pyrrha and with them are Charmcaster and Raven. (Teen Titans.)

Martin, Becky, Carol and Victor get up. "Is it time?" asked Martin.

Gyro nods. "Yes, gather the others downstairs and get to the Nexus. All the leaders are awaiting us to make this meeting possible. It is time to settle the situation at hand."

(_Spellman Estate._)

The whole place is silent and seems to remain that way. All of the Spellman's are reeling in from what had transpired a since yesterday and the days before that. Let's see where they are now.

Arcanine is asleep underneath a tree, and laying onto him is Linka and on either side of her is Leni and Loni. Both of them hugging close to Linka along with their Pokémon's Roserade and Rowlet, all of them are fast asleep and snuggling close as to not ever let go of the white-haired 12 year old.

The two Netherdrakes Shall'Cross and Nel'Thorious stand tall and on guard on the top of the house, keeping a close eye out for danger. Alongside them are Absol, Loudred, Garchomp, Ducklet and Gothorita.

Wrathion is in his Black Drake form and is atop the Great Gate, he is awaiting any further instructions should the Guardian arrive.

Sunset and Timmy are playing some video games, just to ease what they have seen yesterday, Duchess is showing Lily how to read and she's actually progressing and speaking the words on the book.

Neil and Gwen are both in their room, sitting at the edge of the bed and talking about what they have encountered with Luna and Lincoln, they have so much to think about ever since then and it won't be easy to deal with.

Sabrina is at the Sharp house and is helping Aggie advance in her training and she is improving in casting powerful witchcraft incantations, and she seems more powerful than Sabrina.

As for Lincoln, he is not there. His vulture bike is missing and as for Luna, she's in her room.

A raven flies out of the portal, Wrathion sees this, he knows what it means and he flies off to gather the others who should get ready to leave. The raven then lands in front of the Spellman home and morphs into Gyro and he knocks on the door.

Sunset answers it and she sees who it is. "It's time isn't it?"

Gyro nods. "Indeed it is. Gather the rest of your family and prepare to make way towards the Nexus, we shall meet with the leaders and representatives of the realms there." Gyro then morphs back into a raven and flies off.

Sunset then turns around and she sees the whole family is at the stairs, Loni, Linka and Leni are in front of the house, they also heard the knock on the door which means Gyro is here and it's time.

Then Lincoln on his vulture bike and Jordan with her parents on Dominic have arrived and then the Frost Wyrm Sindragosa arrives and hopping off of her is Luna and Sam, they went for some alone time in the skies. A tiger tank arrives and onboard is Leon, Dana, Sergei, Loona and their pups.

"Looks like it's time people" said Neil. "Judgment onto the other multiverse for what has transpired and what could've been a devastating blow. Let's get going."

They all look to the Great Gate, Wrathion casts his magic and the portal is made and they all walk through.

(_Nexus, Immortal Council Halls._)

Welcome to the center of the realms of Warcraft, Starcraft, Diablo and Overwatch. This is also known as the center of the multiverse alliance and the headquarters to the Immortal Council. This is where heroes and villains of the past time clash in combat and this is where they decide the fate of those who have been a threat to their realms.

Portals open and fleets of ships and other aircraft have arrived and the rest of the Royal Defenders have made it, though something catches the eyes of the Spellman's. They see Lori and Luan, that's normal but why the heck is the rest of the Loud Family with them.

"Lori! Luan!" Neil and his family go to them. "What the heck is the rest of your family doing here?"

"We had to bring them along, they wanted to hear the council out with their words of what to do with the other multiverse" replied Lori.

"Plus, they insisted on going" replied Luan. This didn't sound well for the Spellman's and the rest of the Royal Defenders from FutureTech are hearing this and they too do not like it, Martin mostly.

"Guys, we understand what's going on and we'll make sure we keep our kids under control" said Rita. "Especially Lisa. We'll just listen in and not interfere, this is a place that is beyond any of our leagues."

"If Lisa does start talking then we'll deal with her" said Lucy. Lola and Lana are also with her. Lisa remains silent and looks around. Lisa had always dreamed of encountering an advanced society where they have representatives from across the cosmos, sadly she is not one of them but Lincoln is.

"Very well then, but should she start speaking her words out then chaos will unravel and we will have no choice but to send her back home!" said Martin. He then walks off into the main structure.

Lisa sighs. "Martin still defies my logic, I'm just a kid with a smart mind and I wish I could show him I could do more."

Lincoln goes towards Lisa. "Lisa, you are a genius. But what you did in the past, the experiments on the family, and the reckless explosions with little to know concern, the creepy observations and treating everyone like lab rats. That does not make you a good genius to the world, it makes you a threat to everyone and FutureTech will not hesitate to pull the trigger on Operation BioShock on you."

They are all shocked by this, though the Royal Defenders aren't, for they know this operation except for Lori and Luan, they were not informed about this operation. Lisa is now feeling concerned, she wishes she can stray from her old and emotionless persona, but she has no clue how. She is who she is.

They then make their way into the building and they pass by some Protoss and Zerg troops. They then see some Amazon warriors escorting Doctor Fate, Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta. Rita makes sure Lynn Sr stays close, he's a married man and he's a guy who needs to focus on his lover not the amazons.

(_Later._)

Everyone gathers to their respective sets surrounding the circular room with the center seats for Gyro: Guardian of the Realms, Artanis: Hierarch of the United Protoss and Hollow" The Sith Lord.

The surrounding seats all have the following representatives: Orphea ruler of the Nexus, Emperor Valerian Mengsk and Admiral Mathew Horner, High Lord Alarak, Matriarch Vorozun and Stewart Talandar, Brood Mother Zagara and Alexei Stukov, Sally Whitemane, Aurelion Sol, Nasus and Ryze, Ben Tennyson and Charmcaster, High King Anduin Llane Wrynn and Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall and Baine Bloodhoof, Illidan Stormrage, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, Bolvar Fordragon and the Archlich Kel'Thuzad, Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta, Queen Eclipsa Butterfly and Globgore, Winx fairy Bloom, her sister Daphne and her parents from the kingdom of Domino, Shinobi from Norrisville, Sienna Khan, Marceline and Vampire Queen, Jerry from W.O.O.H.P, Kane from the Brotherhood of NoD, Ladybug, Optimus Prime, Arcee and Starscream, Wander and Lord Dominator, Arceus, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle, Imperius and the Angerus Council, Diablo the Lord of Terror and of course Gyro's apprentices Pyrrha and Raven.

What is kinda shocking, they see Master Yoda, Count Dooku and Mace Windu. Wow! Also, why are Godzilla and Mothra here?

The Royal Defenders along with some of their friends and family are at the closest of hover platforms in between Sienna Khan and Bolvar Fordragon. The younger louds look around and are shocked by this massive gathering,

Lucy looks to the Lich King. She has never met him before, but she has heard from Kel'Thuzad all about that undead ruler.

"Alright, settle down now everyone" said Gyro. They all remain silent. "Let's get this meeting into order."

"What is there to discuss?" asked Alarak. "We should severe ourselves from that other multiverse if we wish to keep our realms alive."

"Or better yet, we should bring it to ruin and conquer them all. Put them in line and take the Most Dangerous World Imaginable as our own" said Diablo.

"You speak of madness, this should not be out into trial of ruling the dimension but to seek out a path to at least make amends with them and see things through" said Princess Luna.

"I agree with her" replied Queen Eclipsa. "We should speak out words and tell them that this madness that involves all of them from that fight is over and find peace."

"There can be no peace for as long as threats such as them remain. I may know that all sentient beings deserve a chance to live, but not all of them deserve a second chance" replied Optimus Prime.

"Peace must be fought for, that lesson has been learned many times and if we allow them to continue their connection to our world, then chances they might appear throughout the cosmos through random portals" said High King Anduin.

"We could at least to talk to them, we know not all of them are bad" said Ben. "They can be good allies, when the time needs it the most."

"He has a point, we have seen many of their allies and though some of them make little sense. It is their right of living in their dimensions" said Queen Hippolyta.

"She is right, they're just doing their own thing in their worlds and we should at least provide some way to assist them that doesn't involve taking things too far" said Bloom.

Hollow looks to the Fairy of the Dragons Fire. "I fail to see how that could work, Phineas and Ferb have nearly gone beyond too far way too many times." That one they all agree on.

"The very survival of our realms is in stake and we must come to a decision before things get any worse" said Kane. "Where is the guardian responsible for that realm?"

"Right here." Gyro then warps the Guardian Entity who is now facing all of them.

"Well, well. Look who has come to see us all" smirked Alexi Stukov.

"Spoken to your master, you have?" asked Yoda.

The Guardian Entity sighs. "Yes, yes I have and I also had the same talk with the Guardian Gyro, and he is right. Our idea of having Part-Time Heroes and Villains has caused so much chaos and disarray through space and time. I thought I could find those who could tip the scales of balance and see which side could prosper, let it be good or evil. But instead I just made things worse and I see now that the realms cannot have a winning side, only one must thrive and that is the balance of all things. I … I was wrong, and I will take my punishment for letting the immortal masters of Faith, believe in my …. Ideas."

All of them have little to know pity for this guardian that was once Phil and Phyllis. Then the Part-Time Heroes arrive, they are escorted by Protoss Zealots, Zerglings, Terran Marines and Imperial Death Troopers.

Everyone looks to Penn, his parents Brock and Vonnie and his friends Sashi and Boone. The Part-Time crew look to the Guardian that they have sided with, and now they all know how far their actions have caused, especially to three heroes who have been known throughout the cosmos.

Gyro then jumps off his platform and lands in front of the Guardian Entity. "So, anything else to say before you face your bitter judgment you idiotic being that you call yourself a fucking guardian?"

The being then looks to Penn and the others. "I shouldn't have treated it as my personal game and enjoyment as Phyllis and Phil and I should've aided you all with necessary information. That is my only regret."

"It was nice calling you are friend Phyllis, Phil or whatever your name is" said Penn. The others also have little sympathy for it.

The Guardian Entity then looks to Gyro. "I am ready, for I hereby renounce my vows from my role of being a guardian. My greatest failure for the past 1,014 years."

Gyro then readies his staff. "The one to do it is the one who will take up the new role, of a Guardian." He then steps back and looks to the Royal Defenders. "Let the Reforging commence!"

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod, they then jump off their platform and land onto the ground level and they both walk towards the Guardian Entity.

"You sent two heroes into another world and had them trapped there." Lincoln splits his Shredder Blaster in two.

"You put three kids to be the ones to be Part-Time Heroes, when they have little to know on actual experience and conflict!" Luna turns into her demon form.

"You sent them on missions that nearly made things almost as worse as it is." Lincoln combines his Shredder Gauntlets together with Mjolnir into Sky Striker.

"You had them track down shards that scattered through the realms and ended up taking control of my brother, sister and his girlfriend!" Luna pulls out Frostmourne.

"Luna was forced yo pull me out of that control through the most painful way possible, and I did not like seeing my sister take the blame for it all!" Lincoln's eyes glow blue and his hands turn black.

"I fought to save everyone, i watched my brother in pain and I slaughtered like a demon!" Luna has shadowy wings behind her and her eyes ignite into blue and purple flames.

They then stand in front of the Guardian Entity who is showing slight signs of fear. "We should thank you for making our bond stronger and forged a new being from our bonds" said Lincoln.

"But we defy you for almost having our worlds get decimated by the Most Dangerous World Imaginable!" said Luna.

They then get engulfed by shadow magic and coming out is Reforger, and it grabs the Guardian Entity by the throat and pins it to the ground. "You're vows, you're might, you're role and you're soul is mine!"

Reforger then takes Sky Striker and Frostmourne and fuses them together. The results: A Hammer with jagged edges and symbols of the Legion and on the other end of the pole is an axe with the insignia of the Scourge. Ice, Lightning, Darkness, Fire and Kyber energies form around this weapon.

"** _Behold, the weapon forged from our loyalty and our bonds. The Realms Cleaver."_ **

The very sound of that name wasn't making everyone feel comfortable, and they are shocked that just happened. Bolvar Fordragon and Kel'Thuzad go wide eyed seeing that, the loud siblings and parents are mind blown from Lincoln and Luna's fusion.

Reforger then impales the Guardian Entity with its weapon. The Guardian Entity cringes in pain as this weapon starts to consume its energies.

They all watch as this happens, some of them look away while most look onto the faith of this being who has forsakened the true calling of balance through the realms.

The Entity smiles and then closes its eyes and then a light emits and soon it fades, nothing is left but small sparkles of light that soon dissipate into nothing. Reforger picks up its weapon and looks to Gyro. "It is done and I will … We will accept the role, as being the Guardian to the balance of the cosmos and beyond."

Everyone claps at this new Guardian and Gyro nods. "You don't need training, it seems that all you have experienced will help you on the way and forge you into the Guardian you were meant to be."

Gyro then looks to everyone. "So, we shall continue this discussion with the other multiverse. This is going to be one long talk."

(_After an hour of long and politic style talks._)

They all depart from the main structure and prepare to take off from this realm and back to their own worlds.

Penn, and his parents and friends follow the Royal Defenders. "So, we have to start our new lives in Royal Woods?" asked Penn.

"Yeah, pretty much" replied Linka.

"Wow. I guess we can try and look for some work that can make things possible for us" said Brock.

"You guys are not joining the Royal Defenders" replied Carol.

"You guys have done a lot of crazy and reckless go all in with less of a plan style stuff, that doesn't make things good to be one of us" said Leon.

"Even if you guys have had experience with battles, we have experienced far worse things" said Gwen.

"We understand and we should inform our families about this, they will wanna know that we all have to move to our new lives" said Sashi.

"You should and we will make sure you guys have some heavy duty transports to move your stuff once we get the resident part dealt with. Though, chances you guys will be living in Great Lake City and no you guys aren't allowed to have Pokemon" said Martin.

"Arceus has made sure of that one, you guys are marked as threats to the whole realms after what you did to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan" said Penny. "That is forever marked in our history."

"We know, can we at least get cool jobs?" asked Boone.

"Unless you can find one in Great Lake City" said Jordan. "You guys aren't even allowed to go anywhere near our action and jobs, we'll visit as much we can there."

Lincoln and the others stop and look to them. Lincoln goes towards Penn, Sashi, Boone and the Zero parents. "You five are the reason why this is happening, alongside the now deceased Guardian Entity. We are greatful and also really pissed off at what has happened, there is no other way we can be allies, sorry."

Penn sighs. "We know, and we know that forgiveness isn't going to be an easy task. We'll try and see where our new lives take us. When we get to Great Lake City."

"Good, now let's get going. We have a lot of rest to take in and I could use a bath" said Lincoln.

"Same here little brother" replied Luna.

They all go through the portals and make it back to their worlds, a new era has begun once again and soon there could be more to come.

(_Karazhan._)

Gyro opens the glass case where Frostmourne once was in and places in a complete crystal that glow blue. He then uses an incantation to seal it. "There, you are far more trouble than you are useful."

He then walks out of the vault of relics, and also in there are thousands of dangerous artifacts from the other Multiverse, locked away until they're uses are necessary.

To be continued ….

**A/N: This ends the situation with the other Multiverse and everything else. Sorry to the fans of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, but I had little to know love for whatever crazy antics they did through all of their missions, they were funny thought. Tomorrow of course we're going to see how Lincoln and Luna are dealing with their new fusion, powers and weaponry. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/28/20 – 6/29/20.**


	367. Ch367: Just some peace, just peace

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 367: Just some peace, just peace **

(_FutureTech HQ._)

The massive platform is now nearing the eastern sea board of the United States of America and lots of ships are escorting this massive thing as it moves northward. Onboard the guys of FutureTech are putting the build of G.L.A.D.I.S. on hold, for they have something they have to deal with.

"Alright Major Rosato, let's see you try it now" said Martin. He then stands next to Penny, Tadashi, Hiro, Dr. Banner and Jack Cyber.

Jordan strokes Dominic's head. "You ready big guy?" The Indoraptor hisses and nods. She then kisses his head. "Then run. Run like the devil!"

Dominic makes a loud roar and then runs off to another direction to the far side of the Royal Fortress, Jordan then activates her suit and helmet and she goes after her Indoraptor on Lincoln's Vulture Bike and picks up speed.

Martin checks on the speed of the raptor and the vulture bike. "She's catching up to him. Almost there!"

Then Jordan is now side by side with her Indoraptor and they both nod, Dominic then roars as Jordan gives the command. "Jurr-Arctic mecha suit up!"

The Vulture Bike then starts to split apart from each piece. The engine parts and wiring connect around the Indoraptor like a sturdy suit with wires that are synced with the raptor's thoughts. The front splits in half and then attaches onto the sides of the Indoraptor likes wings, next to it are the bikes turbines. The rest assemble around the head and tail making it heavily armored but the Raptor continues to run.

Jordan leaps off and the seat of the bike assembles to the back and she lands on it, the small extra parts of the bike go onto Jordan and form some extra armor and the Indoraptor then stops and roars as the entire dinosaur is now suited in the armor and parts of the Vulture Bike. "Jurr-Arctic mecha ready for battle!"

"And let the training begin." Jack Cyber pushes a button and dummies emerge from the floor.

"Let's get em boy!" The Indoraptor roars and rushes forward. The Indoraptor takes down the moving targets with his teeth and claws and then he uses the side gauze rifles on his head and the small missile launchers and he shoots onto the targets and decimates them.

Jordan then gets onto the mounted double gauze rifles on the side of Dominic and she too goes rapid fire, a gauze rifle turret sits on top of the Indoraptor's head and automatically shoots. All targets have been taken out. "Is that the best you guys got?!" Dominic roars.

The guys of FutureTech look to each other. "She wants a challenge." Tadashi pushes a button and surrounding them are Droideka's.

Jordan and her Indoraptor smiles. "Let's kill." They then activates protective masks and then start shredding all targets around them with all the guns they have on them. Whether it be guns Jordan is mounting or getting from the armor or Dominic and all of his guns mounted all over him.

Jordan and Dominic go to work and this looks like Ironman and Warmachine when they were fighting those Hammer tech drones. They then finish off the last remaining Droidekas and stand tall. They both pant and look around.

Dominic and Jordan turn off their masks and look to each other and nod. "Good boy, really good boy."

Jordan then gets off of Dominic and his Jurr-Arctic armor comes off and turns into the Vulture Bike once more. "That was … That was pretty awesome, we gotta do this more often. It makes us bad ass."

"You guys pretty much are bad ass when combined with the bike" said Dr. Banner. The rest of the guys come towards them. "Doesn't seem like there have to be any adjustments, the vulture bike is still intact and nothing missing and no damage from Dominic either, except he's kinda exhausted but his energies are steadily returning. So I guess this is done."

"You guys did awesome out there" said Hiro. "Kinda like Baymax and I, though Baymax isn't a dinosaur."

Jordan chuckles. "Thanks Hamada, I am honored that Lincoln let me pilot the Vulture Bike and when we show him the footage he is going to be so stoked about what has happened to me and Dominic."

"Where the heck is the Co-Commander anyway?" asked Penny.

"Back home, having some bonding time with his big sister." Jordan then gets back onto the Vulture Bike. "Heh, it's still crazy that Lincoln and Luna are both Guardian's now, but only when their fused into Reforger. Everything is turning different real fast."

"They were given this role, well Reforger was given this role because it possesses the equal might of the Guardian, but ten times more stronger and far more dangerous than any known guardian" said Martin. "Making Reforger the most dangerous being alive, throughout the cosmos and beating Hollow and Deathwing on the score board."

Jordan then looks onto the distance. "Things really are changing for everyone and it all started after …. After my death experience, and the same goes with Linka and Lincoln. That was scary, but we held our own and came back."

"A lot is changing and it's kinda odd, scary and unexpected. But all of it is a good thing" said Dr. Banner. "We're bound to meet more dimensions soon, and it all began with that blur crystal shard and the other multiverse."

"At least we're severed from that world now, and the Zero's, Kobayashi's and the Wisemans are now residing in Great Lake City and under heavy duty surveillance" said Jack Cyber. "Everything is becoming aware and turning into a whole new point for all of us and it just keeps getting better or worse."

They then hear a tank blast and they turn to the right and se an Apocalypse Tank blasting through dummies as it drives. "I can't believe you let your parents pilot that thing" said Penny.

"Well, we needed the backup and they wanted to get involved" chuckled Jordan. They see Jesse and Rick Rosato coming out of the Apocalypse Tank and switching turns from driving to shooting and they continue seeing how good they are in one of the toughest tank armors known around the world.

"They seem to be having fun, we already had some parent to daughter bonding yesterday. So, why not let them come here and see if they can still drive a tank." Jordan then rides off with Dominic going after her, they were going to see if Dominic can improve his speed.

"Well, things are looking good for all of us" said Martin. "I wonder how Victor is right now."

"Let's not bother him man, let him celebrate the birthday of Carol's dad" said Jack Cyber. "Let's get back downstairs and see what we can do with the rest of G.L.A.D.I.S." They all make their way downstairs, to begin repairing the former robot of W.O.O.H.P.

(_Spellman Estate._)

The whole estate is peaceful once more, there aren't any Pokemon battles or some fun summer noises. Linka is flying around the forest on her Netherdrake Shall'Cross and next to her is Leni and Loni on Nel'Thorious. All three of them are having fun flying around and having some aerial fun.

Neil is watching from his office window and smiling. "Well, at least they're having fun." He then sees two figures underneath the tree in the backyard, Lincoln and Luna.

Luna is leaning against the tree and she's cradling Lincoln, both of them are awake and just taking in this nice and peaceful moment.

"Well, we have our own ways to spending this summer with some fun." Neil then goes back to his work and any news from Great Lake City. He wants to help keep track of Penn Zero and the others who are living there and the Casagrandes are helping keep an eye on them.

(_Back to Lincoln and Luna_.)

The big sister and little brother and just enjoying this close moment they have together. "When we … When we become Reforger, it seems nice right sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, it does. I mean everyone sees the new Guardian from us, and deep inside you and I are just underneath a tree and looking to the clear blue sky" replied Luna.

They're not wrong, when Reforger comes out they both stay inside and just spend the moment in a field of grass underneath the shade of a tree and in their hero forms.

Lincoln then looks to his big sister. "I know you kinda hate yourself for what you did to me. But I just want you to know that I won't hold anything on you, you did what you had to do and ….. I just wanna say thank you, thank you for saving me once again." Lincoln kisses Luna's cheek.

Luna sheds some tears, and she starts kissing Lincoln on his cheeks and his forehead all while closing her eyes. She just keeps doing this on his face, all while avoiding his lips.

Lincoln smiles and accepts this light kissing moment from his big sister, he knows this is another way of her showing how much she cares for him. Like a mother to her child.

Luna then stops and looks to Lincoln, she strokes his white hair and pulls him close to her chest and they both stay in this embrace. "I love you so, so much little brother. I would never wanna hurt you Lincoln, I don't think I would ever wanna do that and if it does happen, then I don't know how I could live with myself."

"There are no words to say for that sis, but just to let you know that I'll always love you so much Luna. No matter what happens and no matter what gets in our way, our bond is strong and won't break, not now and not ever" replied Lincoln. He then decides to activate his Freezer Burn suit and trench coat and continues hugging her.

Luna sees this and was thinking of turning into Luna Frost, but she decides to turn into Demon Luna and she tightens her hug onto her brother.

Lincoln can hear the beat of his sister's heart as he's pulled close to her chest. Lincoln just snuggles close and closes his eyes. "I love you big sis, I love you Luna."

Luna strokes his hair with her dark demon hand and red claws and she kisses his forehead and closes her eyes. "Luna loves you too baby brother, always and always."

They both then take in the soothing sounds of the peaceful air and both sleep in each other's embrace, not letting go. Next to them are they're artifact weapons. Mjolnir and Frostmourne, both leaning next to each other.

The two weapons glow with ice and electricity and make a small detection circle about 10 feet around Lincoln and Luna. Neil sees this. "Huh, I guess they're weapons understand them and wanna make sure they stay in this peaceful moment. That's nice."

Neil then decides to leave his office and he sees in the living room, Sunset, Duchess, Timmy, Gwen and Lily watching a game show. They end up cheering and booing as the contestants end up winning and losing. Even the Pokemon get in on this, and the pets.

Neil smiles. '_We all got our own ways to have fun right now._' Then he recalls something. '_Lynn Loud Senior's Birthday is tomorrow. Chances Luna, Lincoln, Leni and Lily will be part of it, only fair that Gwen and I go as well._'

Neil then walks out of the house and he takes in the fresh air of the area. Then he gets a notification on his phone and he sees it was from Sergei, he clicks it and chuckles. It's a picture of Leon on the hammock and he's fried from his Yamper and its electric shocks and the words on it "_#ShockandAwe!_"

Neil smiles and he puts his phone away, but then his smile fades when something comes out of the portal and lands in front of him. "Oh shit."

The object that has landed is a Kid's Next Door transport and coming out is Numbuh's 1 to 5, along with Numbuh 86 and the leader of the Kid's Next Door Numbuh 362. Neil sighs. "Oh shit."

The kids then go towards Neil. "Hello Mr. Spellman, we're here to see Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. Are they available sir?" asked Numbuh 362.

Neil sighs. "Linka is spending some dragon flight time in the woods and Jordan is with her Indoraptor on the Royal Fortress, so no they are not available."

"Well, what about Lincoln?" asked Numbuh 1. "Surely he is available right now."

"Lincoln is currently occupied with some personal and emotional stuff with his older sister, right now" replied Neil. "So the best option is to not approach them."

Numbuh 4 groans. "Dude, this again? The guy needs to have some time to himself. What the heck is with him and his big sister anyway? Can't he just have fun with some kids his age at least?"

Neil's eye twitches. "All of his friends are on their summer vacations elsewhere. He doesn't have time to do so, and if he does then he spends time with them but when they aren't available then he either focuses on reports from across the realm of spends time with his family, and to Lincoln family is important and goes first."

"Where is he?" asked Numbuh 86. "We need to discuss with him about some important things, things that are necessary to the Kids' Next Door."

"He must be in the backyard!" said Numbuh 3. "The scanner shows he's there."

"We have to go and talk to him now, it's urgent" said Numbuh 362. She and the rest of the team then go onward to the backyard of the Spellman Estate.

"Seriously guys, this isn't gonna end well" said Neil. He then follows them to the backyard. "Well, this should be fun."

Numbuh 5 walks next to Neil. "Sir, I tried to tell them that we shouldn't get involved, but they wouldn't listen to me man."

"You did your best Abigail Lincoln, amongst all of the Kid's Next Door Operatives you are the only one dubbed friend to the three leading kids and to the rest of the Royal Defenders and if you one day do get decommissioned from the Kid's Next Door then perhaps a new perspective is what you seek" replied Neil.

This makes Numbuh 5 confused. "What?"

Neil smiles. "Let's just wait and talk about this later. Right now I wanna see these kids get their butts whooped when they interrupt a bonding moment."

Numbuh 362 hears this. "Wait what?"

"There he is!" Numbuh 3 points to the white haired boy being cradled by his sister underneath the tree, and both of them are fast asleep. But they're both in their normal attire.

"What the heck is this? What is he doing and what is she doing?" asked Numbuh 83.

"Recently a bad occurrence happened that risked the lives of Lincoln, Linka and Jordan and Luna had to save them which almost cost them they're lives. The three of them pulled through and eventually rallied allies to join in a massive war against evil, Lincoln and Luna's sibling bond has gotten stronger and both of them fused into one being with powers beyond understanding" replied Neil.

The Kid's Next Door are confused by this and also shocked. Then Neil shows them the pic of the fused being. "This things name is Reforger and is the fused power and love of Lincoln and Luna, it has powers beyond that of the Guardian Gyro and is also dubbed a Guardian and so are they."

"Wow! Luna looks hot like that" said Numbuh 2. But then Neil looks to him in anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh umm, sorry sir. She's just pretty and all" said Numbuh 2 nervously he then cowers behind Numbuh 1.

"If Lincoln were to hear this, or Sam then they'll both watch you squirm on the ground in pain and then continue giving more pain until you submit and accept your death in space" said Neil as his eyes glow red with fire. "Also, she's my daughter and I will skin you alive, like a deep fried chicken."

Numbuh 2 gulps, but then Numbuh 4 laughs. "Oh man. Look at Lincoln! Does he let he do this?"

Neil looks to him confused. "Yes, what's wrong with that? It's just the love they both share and that he sees Luna as his secondary mother figure, and the best dang sister he's got."

Numbuh 4 then chuckles. "Wow. And we're supposed to make him the new leader of the Kid's Next Door? This is a joke!" He then laughs, but then Numbuh 5hold shim by the ear.

"Would you shut up and behave?!"

"We don't have time for this, we must speak with him about the rest of the operatives back in our world" said Numbuh 1. "They all have heard about the things Lincoln has done, how he's a brave kid who would fight for the rights of everyone. Especially kid's and he has to speak to all of them now."

Numbuh 362 sees the way Luna is chugging Lincoln tightly and Lincoln clinging to his sister, both of them are mumbling words, and they sound sincere and emotional. "No, we shouldn't."

They all look to their leader. "Look guys, I know I'm gonna be 13 soon. Like a few months from now, decommissioning is a formal thing for me to go through. But having Lincoln as our leader is not the best option. We have to reason to the other operatives once again that Lincoln has his own job and will not be part of our organization."

"But you do know they won't believe you" said Numbuh 86. "They'll want to hear it from Lincoln."

"Then we'll have to come up with everything we've got to reason with the other operatives, whether they like it or not" said Numbuh 362.

"Well, we still have to bring him along" said Numbuh 1. But then Numbuh 5 stops him.

"Are you blind or something? Look!" She points to the large circle area of icy and shadowy mist around Lincoln and Luna and where it was coming from. "I think those two weapons are making this, to keep them safe and in their alone time."

"What the heck are those?" asked Numbuh 3.

"The Almighty Hammer of Lightning Mjolnir and the Cursed Runeblade of the Scourge Frostmourne" replied Neil. "Two deadly artifact weapons that Lincoln and Luna have acquired, the hammer unleashes lightning and at times fire, ice and kyber energies and the sword summons forth an army of the dead."

They all remain silent. "Yeah right. What about of bologna." Numbuh 4 takes one step onto the circled mist and the two weapons glow and Luna's eyes open. Lincoln's eyes also open, but they glow black.

"Look, they're awake" said Numbuh 3.

"Finally! Hey mommy sister's boy! We gotta get you back so you can be our leader" said Numbuh 4.

They then see Neil digging a trench and hiding in it, he then sets up some barbed wire and sandbags. "Hit the deck and save yourselves! Abigail, if you wanna live then get the hell in here!"

Numbuh 5 looks to her team, then she sees Lincoln and Luna getting up, they pick up their weapons and with one blink they're heads are now looking at them in demonic glares. "Get in here now!"

Abigail jumps into the trench. "Wha … What the heck is happening to them?"

Neil then looks to what might happen. "They're about to show what they truly are!"

"Umm, we came here to talk to Lincoln about him becoming leader of the Kid's … Next ….. Door" said Numbuh 362. "The …. The other operatives …. They all voted, and they want ….. You to be leader." She feels fear as she looks to them.

"What is happening? What is this?" asked Numbuh 86.

Lincoln and Luna look to them and respond. "Hell!" Shadows then engulf them and they form into the Guardian Reforger. "And you have made a terrible mistake coming here you halflings!"

Neil laughs. "He called them hobbits!"

Reforger then approaches them, it uses the force and makes them go in front of it. They are all filled with fear. "Listen to me, and listen well children. Lincoln will not join your little adult fighting less equality club house, and he never will. You and your operatives have no idea what he has been through. All of you are young and stupid still and do not understand what it's like to lose something you truly love."

"So, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan will go to your oversized disgusting moon house when the time is right and the rest of the Royal Defenders will be there for when it is time to confront all of your operatives who are all spoiled, bratty and obnoxious kids! None of you have seen death, none of you have been through torment and none of you have faced things beyond adult tyranny. There are far worse things than just bad adults and I am one of them!"

Reforger then drops them and they back away in tears and fear. "Now leave! And don't ever come back!"

The Kid's Next Door then scatter back to the transport. Numbuh 5 gets out of the trench and looks to Neil. "I guess we'll talk later." She then races off to the others and they take off back to their world.

Neil then comes out of the trench and sees Reforger disappear and Luna is standing while carrying Lincoln in her arms, carrying him like she did when he was a baby. Lincoln clings onto her and continues to drift to sleep.

Luna is still in her demon form and she looks to her dad who comes out of the trench. "We're gonna be in the bedroom dad." Neil nods. Luna then walks back into the house, with Mjolnir and Frostmourne floating behind her.

Neil sighs. "Wow. I thought it was gonna get a whole lot worse than that."

"Same." He turns around and sees Linka, Leni, Loni and the Netherdrakes are back. "Looks like I have something to tell Jordan later, and to Lincoln when he wakes up. We got a a lot to talk about."

Luna is already in the room and she lays her sleeping brother onto the bed and she too lays down next to him, both weapons lean onto the wall.

Luna looks to her brother in front of her breathing in and out, she listens to the smooth rhythm of his snores and then she pulls him close to her chest and he snuggles onto her. "Whatever happens Lincoln, no one is going to hurt you, as long as I'm alive, I will always have your back and see to it you're safe and sound." Luna strokes his hair ever so gently with her demonic hand.

Lincoln smiles as he hugs his sister tightly. "I love you mommy."

Luna smiles and she kisses his forehead and closes her eyes. "_I love you too sweet child of mine, always_." She then drifts off to sleep with Lincoln. Both of them in each other's embrace and not letting go.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Well, that happened and coming next is the birthday of Lynn Loud Sr. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/29/20.**


	368. Ch368: A Birthday and a Breakdown

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 268: A Birthday and a breakdown. **

(_July 17, Lynn's Table._)

The whole place is packed and everyone is happy to be celebrating the birthday of the man who is father to the loud family. Lynn Loud Sr, or they just call him Lynn. The man is now 42 years old and he was glad his family could be there, and also his friends.

The chef himself is given a break from cooking and the one doing the work is Peter Sharp and Sergei, even though both men do not wanna be there but they do love a challenge to cook and make something better from the food of the restaurant.

Lynn Sr looks around and sees all of them having fun with the food and other things, like karaoke. Okay, so not many are on the karaoke and there aren't much people there. Let's see who are there.

Rita, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Albert, Myrtle, Ruth, Scoots, Seymour, Bernie, Lynn's sister Shirley, Kotaro, Grant, Carol, Loni, Mr. Grouse and a few of the Spellman's: Neil, Gwen, Lily, Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Linka and Leon. So yeah, that all the people who came and wanted to celebrate.

Lynn Sr can see this isn't much, but it's alright. What matters is that they showed up to celebrate his 42nd birthday with him, at his own restaurant and the whole place has been closed for the whole party.

"Well, looks like this place is turning out pretty well" said Rita. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, it's just not much of the guest list I was hoping and not much people showed up too" said Lynn Sr. "I really thought like all the people from the heroes team and some of our old pals would come to say happy birthday at least."

Rita can tell, things are still not in the good with the louds and the town, though the kids are being treated with equality. The parents? Not so much.

"I know things aren't going as well as we thought, but it's gonna be okay Lynn" said Rita as she hugs her husband. "As long as we got those who can respect us and call us friends, then it's all going to be okay. So think of the positives to this important day."

Neil then stands next to them and chuckles. "I am not your friend and I never will be, I am just here to keep an eye on my family and my brothers who are just here for the food and the other Royal Defenders say their busy with their own things, but then I found out they just don't want anything else to do with you and your birthday. Sorry Lynnard Loud, but that is the whole dang truth." Neil then goes over to his wife and infant child.

Lynn Sr sighs. "Well, at least he's being honest and I thought we were becoming friends with everyone again, but I guess people still kinda don't like us."

Rita sighs. "Well, like I said. Just think of the positives and let all of this nice company sink in. Soon, one day maybe, we'll be able to regain the trust of the town again."

"Yeah, I guess your right" said Lynn Sr. "And you know what, I'm gonna go and mingle." Lynn Sr goes off to see how everyone is doing.

Lynn Sr sees Lori, Carol, Leni and Loni talking to each other. "Hey guys, everything alright over here? How's the food?"

"The food is okay, kinda tastes like the same thing on the menu as usual" replied Leni.

"We thought Sergei and Peter would add something to make it taste better, but this is still okay as well" replied Carol. "And it's not gonna be an easy ride for when I gotta take my leave when the summer is over, I have to be in college and focus on my heroine job."

Lynn Sr smiles. "That's okay Carol. Besides, your brother is a natural at cooking. I am impressed, did you teach him to cook like you do?"

"No sir, I just learned as I progressed out of my lesser knowledgeable state and bringing that up kinda makes things a bit awkward right now" replied Loni as he recalls what happened to him and how he came all this way.

Leni rubs his back. "Yeah, I guess some of us are reeling in from the past. Sorry Mr. Loud."

Lynn Sr is a bit shocked to hear Leni call her that. "No, no. I think I should go and see how the others are doing. You kids have fun now."

"Dad, I'm 19 so technically I am legally an adult" replied Lori. "Also, Sergei is back with that big lobster."

Lynn Sr turns around and sees Sergei managing his own as he places down the lobster onto the table and some of the guests go to it. "Wow. I did not order any huge lobster." Lynn Sr goes to Sergei. "Umm, this wasn't in the inventory, what gives?"

Sergei looks to the man. "I caught it in the pacific and brought it here, it as during a small visit to the Royal Fortress and this big bastard has lots of meat for everyone to enjoy, though it is spicy."

Albert takes a bite and then lets smoke come out of his mouth. "Wow! That lobster can pack one heck of a kicker! This thing is spicier than anything I've ever eaten."

"Really?" Neil tries the lobster meat, but nothing happens. "Well, it tastes nice but I don't taste anything spicy. So, yeah, this is really good. Nice job Sergei."

Lynn Sr and Neil look to Neil confused. "Is he still immune to spicy stuff?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No matter what kind of cooking it is, that guy can never get the spicy into him" replied Sergei. "I blame the dragon inside of him for making him immune to my spicy cuisines. Even Ghost peppers won't work."

Sergei then goes back to the kitchen while Lynn Sr goes over to Leon, Gwen and Lily. "So, how are you guys doing here? Any problems?"

"Not at all, though Lily seems to be getting sleepy for some reason" said Gwen. Gwen then cradles her child and she sleeps. "Chances it could be there." They look to the karaoke and the many people who went on it, well the only people who sang onto it are Kotaro, Grant, Seymour, Bernie and Scoots.

"That thing has the beat of the same lullaby music form Lily's music box" said Leon. "What the hell? Also, be lucky my Yamper isn't here. Dana's watching over him, if that little electric Corgi shows up, then we're all fried."

"You mean just you?" asked Gwen.

Leon remains silent and walks away. Don't deny it Leon, that Yamper likes you more and that sparks things up. "Uh oh, looks like someone isn't sparking to be happy, someone could use a jolt of happiness!" said Luan.

Leon looks to Luan sternly. "I will choke you in your sleep and make you cry for your life." Sergei and Peter laughs from the kitchen hearing this.

Neil is confused by this. "Is this supposed to be a birthday or the normal day in the life of a Spellman?"

"Could be both" replied Gyro. Neil then looks to the Guardian. "What? I wanted to come and see what was going to happen and so I know this is happening and it is kinda funny." Gyro then rinks his soda.

Lynn Sr then goes over to Luna, Lincoln and Linka who are sitting down and eating some fries. "Hey kids, you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Umm, less on the yes and also on the no" replied Linka. "This seems more like a you kind of party, kinda like the dad I once knew as well." They see the karaoke machine, ties and cowbells are on the walls and a disco ball on the ceiling is spinning and shining lights everywhere.

Leon is looking at the ties and so is Neil. "What the fucking shit am I looking at?" asked Leon.

"Not the best thing" replied Neil. They're both looking towards a tie with the image of an eagle carrying a snake over the mountains and a lake and some deer. "Is this supposed to mean something?"

Lynn Sr then looks to Luna. "How about you Luna? The karaoke machine is over there, you could sing your heart out and show everyone here who's got the musical talent."

Luna sighs. "Sorry Mr. Loud, but that's a no go on my end and I am not doing karaoke anymore. Studio recording along with friends and then letting the people around the world hear it seems better, and singing with those I care for." Luna pulls her brother close and ruffles his hair making him chuckle.

"Oh, well you could at least give it a go. Like old times" said Lynn Sr. "What do you say Lunes?"

Luna stops and looks to Lynn Sr. "Old times? Seriously dude? Are you trying to make me angry right now?"

Lynn Sr backs away. "Umm, no I was just trying to make you guys enjoy this party and have some fun together, all of us."

Lincoln then holds his sister's hand which is now turning into ice. "Luna, calm down. He's not worth going aggressive over." Lincoln then looks to Lynn Sr. "Listen Mr. Loud. Luna and I were going to have another day of just spending time together, a brother and sister bonding moment again and we talked to our parents and they agreed that once we had some cake then we're headed back home. We left you're gift over there. We all pitched in."

Lynn Sr sees the large gift and then he looks to the kids in shame. "Oh, sorry I kinda ruined this day for you two. I know you guys have been through a lot since that weird hero's vs villain's fight. I'll just be out of your hair now."

"I think you should" said Linka. They then see Luna calming down and the Runeblade next to her also calms down. Yeah, they brought their weapons with them.

Lynn Sr then sits onto the chair and with Rita. Rita goes to her husband. "That bad huh?"

Lynn Sr sighs. "They called me Mr. Loud, it's like they have forgotten all about me. I guess I can't really be seen as the dad figure they once knew. Only the kids we have can see that one."

Rita sits next to him. "I get the feeling too, some part of me think they might not be there for my birthday for September, but I need to try and hold on and see things through with all of the people who still know and love us, and some of our friends too."

"Yeah, things change and then they get different. What else is gonna happen?" said Lynn Sr.

Rita then notices something. "How about the cake?" Lynn Sr then sees Sergei, Peter and with the help from Neil and Leon they bring the large cowbell shaped chocolate cake? What the what?

Lynn Sr gets up and he goes over to the cake and so does everyone else. Luan then lights up the candles and they all start to sing "_Happy Birthday" _Lynn Sr smiles seeing all of this. Everyone is here to enjoy this moment with him.

He then blows out the candles and everyone cheers. "Finally, cake time!" said Scoots. Sergei and Peter help slice the cake and give some to the rest of the people who are there.

Lynn Sr of course was given the first slice and he eats it. "Wow. Fudge and chocolate all in one! You guys know how to make a cake!"

Sergei and Peter look to each other. "Dude, we just bought the cake from Carlos Bakery, we didn't have time to bake a cake" replied Peter.

"The truck came here like an hour ago and we kept the cake hidden. If we start baking a cake, then it'll delay cooking the other food. Also, it's just me and Peter do not much backup" replied Sergei.

"Oh. Well this is still kinda delicious and I love the shape of the cake. A cowbell! My favorite musical instrument!" said Lynn Sr.

Neil then goes over with his slice. "Yeah, Buddy and his crew thought they were making a cake for a pet cow's birthday." Everyone stops and looks to him. "But then we told him it's for a guy who plays on the cowbell, like all the time."

"Wow. This is so awkward" said Leon.

"Plus, I don't see cowbells as an everyday instrument" said Peter. "They're mostly used for orchestral choirs for Christmas songs or grand orchestra soundtracks, like Hollow's intense dramatic looking over the horizon soundtracks."

Lynn Sr sighs, "Well, this is still good." He then takes another bite and the twins also get another slice. "And I see what you mean about not baking a cake instead. Chances my kids will get to it."

"No we won't" replied Lola and Lana. They all know that's a lie.

As everyone enjoys themselves. Someone goes over to Lincoln and Luna who are enjoying they're cake. "Hello kids." They both turn around and see the one person they were hoping not to talk to.

"Oh, Ruth. You look well" said Lincoln. He really doesn't like her.

"What the heck is up with you coming to us?" asked Luna as she looks to the woman sternly and with a motherly glare too.

"Well, it's just that you guys don't come and visit anymore and I always get this help from some guy at the retirement home, it sure is kinda lonely without the grandnieces and nephew I know" replied Ruth.

Lincoln sighs. "First off, I am not your nephew anymore. Secondly we all have our jobs to do and we all have other important things that matter also we don't like you."

Ruth can see how upset they are. "But, we technically still family right? Still louds and Willard's, the bloods till runs through."

"Not anymore, with the situations changing for us and the powers we got, blood adaptation and change has been in the process. So, Leni, Lincoln and myself are not related to the louds or you" replied Luna.

"Can you guys at least reason with the others to come over and visit? I miss all of you" said Ruth.

"And deal with your cats and eat expired food, no way" said Luna. "Plus, you always stick us with the work that seems easy for someone like you."

"And the reason why the others don't go over to your place. We made sure the calling system from your home has been put down so you can continue with your therapist in getting you help" said Lincoln.

"Oh, so that guy was a therapist?" asked Ruth. "I thought he was some quack scamming me, and why would I need help anyway? I have the family to help me."

Lincoln and Luna are shocked by this. Luna pinches the bridge of her nose. "Ugh. I knew we should've sent her to a retirement home out of the country."

"I'm suddenly getting the urge to do that too sis" replied Lincoln.

"So will you two talk to the others about coming over to my place and visit? I tried talking to your parents but they seem to be ignoring me and Leni too and that twin of yours" said Ruth.

Lincoln and Luna answer with one thing. "No."

Luna looks to her cake. "I think I lost my appetite, the very sight of you reminds me of your putrid cats."

"And that is why cat-type Pokemon aren't going near your home. They know how dangerous it is there and only ghost-type Pokemon are on look out around your neighborhood" replied Lincoln. He and Luna put their slices away which catches Lynn Sr and Rita's attention.

Luna and Lincoln are both about to leave, Ruth was getting frustrated with them, all of them. She hasn't gotten any calls from Albert, no visits from the louds and from the kids who were once louds, and then she recalls why this all happened. The family who visits her and tends to her cats and her household needs are too busy with their own responsibilities and Pop-pop is always supporting them.

"You're just gonna let some dumb squirrel suited luck do this to everyone?" said Ruth out loud. They all remain silent and look to her in shock.

Lincoln goes wide eyed and doesn't move, his finger twitches from that combined words. Luna is livid and her hands turn into fists.

"All because you couldn't just take everything from the start can you Lincoln? The families are split up, you can take everything they throw at you and yet you just wither away from being in a suit and called luck? What happened to the kid with thick skin?" said Ruth in anger.

"Ruth! What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Albert.

"What? I'm upset that none of you visit me or help me with my life!" said Ruth.

"We are literally busy with our own things, and sure as heck we are dang happy with what we do and dang happy we don't have to be around you!" said Lori.

"You wanna know what happened?" They all look to Neil who is now enraged. "He suffered, he cried, he begged and sought out comfort and he got nothing! He was only 11 and his whole life was shattered because he was accused of something he lied, they all took it too far and the price has been paid and is still ongoing!"

The loud kids and parents were now feeling tears, and so does Leni. Linka and Loni do their best to comfort her while Gwen makes sure Lily stays asleep she puts on Noise-Be-Gone onto the infants ears.

"You!" yelled Lynn Sr. "You're ruining this! This is supposed to be all of us, coming together and enjoying the birthday I am celebrating and all you care about is your stupid life and your stupid cats! I never liked going there and I never liked you!"

They all look to Lynn Sr and the rage in his eyes, he confessed the truth that he never liked Aunt Ruth. Never had and never ever will.

"You are dead to me!" Neil is about to summon his mace, but then he stops and he sees a cold mist seeping from the floor and he smiles. "Better yet, you're dead to her!"

Everyone sees this and Ruth turns around. Lincoln is on his knees and crying, Luna is hugging him and trying to calm him down, the memories of the past have returned and are igniting the broken down boy within.

Luna is in her Frost form and Frostmourne is hovering above them and speaking in the language of the dead.

"Oh yeah! Here comes the freaking Grim reaper!" said Leon. The elderly guests back up slowly. They do not wanna die, yet.

Albert looks to Ruth in anger, and he too backs away. Luna then picks up her crying little brother who is now begging to for someone to free him and he's also apologizing for the lie he spread. Luna rubs his back and then kisses his forehead.

"Lincoln, this isn't your fault, it was ours. You lied, but we took it too far, I told you that I am not going to leave you into a mess again. And I won't now and not ever _my sweet and innocent wayward son._"

"This is … This pain, it will go away. Once I kill her." They are all shocked to hear that from Luna. She then opens her eyes and they are now black with blood red pupils, and she looks to Ruth.

Ruth backs away in fear.

Luna then uses her free hand to grab her Runeblade and then it turns into a Death knight class scythe and she points it towards Ruth. "** _You!_ **" Ruth then looks to everyone to help her, but they all back away and look to her sternly. Leni makes a bramble of thorny vines to surround her.

"** _I will not kill you now, not yet that is. But once the month of July has come to its close then I will arrive and I will take your soul. You will then forever serve the scourge and be a slave for all eternity as you suffer._ **" Luna looks to her still crying brother. "** _Just as my brother did._ **"

Ruth goes down to her knees and begs. "Luna, please! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was j-just so angry! Please! Spare me!"

Demon looks down to the begging old woman. "** _You're time will soon come. For death itself will come for you and so will your mother Harriet, she too will see fit that you suffer for all of eternity._ **"

The scythe then turns back into the Runeblade and Luna walks out of the restaurant with her crying brother. She stops and she looks back. "** _Happy Birthday, Pop star._ **"

Lynn Sr nods. "Go, make sure he gets better again."

Luna then leaves the restaurant and she summons Sindragosa to come and pick them up, as well as her Ferrari and Lincoln's Vulture Bike and they fly back to Spellman Estate.

Ruth then looks back to the others. They all look to her in anger. "Please! Help me! You have to help me! I don't want her to take me away!" All of them back away from her.

"Lynn, Rita! Tell her not too! Please!" said Ruth.

"Sorry Ruthie, but Luna is not our daughter anymore" said Rita.

"She's not a loud anymore, she's a Spellman" replied Lynn Sr.

Ruth looks to Neil and Gwen. "We are also in an agreement, let Luna take your soul on the last day of July" said Neil. Leni and Linka also agree to this, Leni wipes way her tears and feels like attacking Ruth, but she knows Luna calls dibs for that.

"And I thought it was my job to claim souls, Luna beat me by a longshot and I am impressed" said Peter.

Ruth then goes to her brother. "Albert! Please, I'm your sister! Help me! Save me from her! Please! I beg you! I'm sorry for what I said, I regret it so, so much!"

Albert shuns her away from him. "Ruth, I have been watching your back and saving your skin way too many times. I think your time is up and perhaps Luna will let you see all the wrong doings you've done as you were still alive. I will not back you up this time, I'm sorry Ruth. But this … This is your problem now, and I think you should go home and spend whatever life you got left."

Ruth then looks to all of them in panic and she rushes out of the place and drives back home.

They all sigh in relief. "Well, might as well continue this party" said Sergei. Everyone tries their best to at least enjoy that they saw some action. Though the louds were concerned once again, Lincoln is feeling distraught and scared. The memory of what they did to him, haunts Lincoln once again.

All they can do is hope that Luna will comfort him, back to his normal self.

Neil stands next to Gyro. "So, you think Ruth will try and make a run for it, or kill herself?"

"She can't escape Luna's wrath. Even if she runs out of the country, it's not going to work" said Gyro. "She has marked Ruth Willard for a death sentence, which means Icecrown has felt it and once July 31 makes its way then Bolvar Fordragon will lend Luna every arsenal he has in the scourge to Luna, and I can feel Naxxramas has arrived in the Canadian border. It, has begun."

Neil smirks. "And it's about to get worse. A whole lot worse."

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln and Luna are both once again in the bedroom and Lincoln is crying his heart out as he snuggles close to his sister. Both of them are in bed and Luna is still in her demon form and she too is shedding tears.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry you had to suffer. I'm sorry I didn't help you back then. I'm so, sorry Lincoln, my child."

"Lu … Lu … Luna … Please, I don't … I … I'm sorry! I just … I wanna ….. Please L-Luna!"

Luna hugs him tight and kisses his forehead. "It's gonna be okay Lincoln, everything is gonna be okay. I'm here now." She then carries Lincoln and she heads to the bathroom. She needs to clean him up, and he needs comfort once again, from his legal Guardian.

To be continued ….

**A/N: Happy Birthday Lynn Loud Sr and it looks like pain and suffering has come and struck down onto Lincoln, brace yourselves readers, for when July strikes so will Luna's Death Sentencing onto Ruth! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/30/20.**


	369. Ch369: We all need, a little love

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 369: We all need, a little love. **

(_July 18, Spellman Estate._)

Dominic arrives and with him is Jordan Rosato, then the Sharp truck arrives and Sam gets out. "You here for the same thing?" asked Jordan to Sam.

"My dad told me what happened yesterday at Lynn's Table" replied Sam. "It was supposed to be the guy's birthday and then that old lady made things' worse! I wish I came here last night, but I had to tend to Aria, she got a cold."

Jordan sighs. "I had to stay and check on my dad who also has a cold, that's the last time I let him drive the Apocalypse Tank through a Cryoblast." They both go to the front door of the Spellman house and they both knock on it.

The door opens and they see it was they're dad, Neil. "Hey girls, here for Lincoln and Luna?"

"We are" they both reply in unison. "Are they alright? What's going on with Lincoln?" asked Jordan.

Neil sighs. "Okay, first off you two need to calm down and back it up a bit." Jordan and Sam take a step back and calm down, well try to. "Okay, so the first thing I should mention is that Lincoln and Luna are both in the backyard and are enjoying each other's company. But last night was kinda worse for either of them way after the whole Birthday with Lynn Sr."

Sam and Jordan are confused by this, so Sam asks. "What do you mean? What happened last night?" Niel sighs and walks back into the house and the two girls follow him. He then tells them about what happened to Lincoln and Luna in the middle of the night.

(_Flashback.)_

Luna opens her eyes and she feels someone shivering. Luna gets up and she sees her brother has his ice power activated and he's not shivering, he's trembling in fear and the room is almost coated in ice.

Luna then shakes him. "Lincoln, Lincoln! Wake up bro!" She then sees he's not responding and continues to tremble in fear, he was having a nightmare.

Luna then turns to her demon form and she allows her shadowy magic to course through his nostrils and Lincoln's eyes bolt open. "AAAARGH! What? What? What happened? Luna? Mom!" Lincoln then looks around and sees he room slowly turning back to normal. "What the? What the heck?"

Lincoln then sees his sister in her demon form and with a worried look. "Lu …. L-Luna?" He goes close and touches her face, and he knew she was real and then he sheds some tears and embraces his sister.

Luna hugs him back and strokes his hair. "There, there. It was just a nightmare, it's gone now. It's not real. I'm here now Linky, It's all fine now." She then kisses his forehead and rocks him back and forth.

The door opens and the rest of the Spellman's come in and see the cold temperature around the room returns to normal and Luna looks to them while comforting her brother. "Lincoln had another nightmare, again."

They all felt bad for Lincoln. "Luna, this is the third time he's woken up" replied Gwen. Leni and Linka then go over and they sit on the bed and rub Lincoln's back, he was still sobbing onto his sister's chest and mumbling about being trapped and begging for life.

"I think Linka and Leni should also stay here for the night" said Neil. "Just to help calm him down."

They all agree and they head back to their rooms to try and get some sleep. Luna then slowly lays back onto the bed, Linka and Leni also join her and they look to their crying brother still clinging to their demon formed rocker sister. They rub Lincoln's back and soon both girls fall asleep.

Luna then hears Lincoln whispering. "D-Don't …. Don't leave me, please mommy."

Luna feels as if her soul and heart are shattered and she kisses her brother's forehead and cheek. "I won't. I'll never let you down and I'm not gonna leave you ever again, _sweet child of mine._" Luna then drifts off to sleep along with Lincoln.

(_End Flashback._)

Jordan and Sam are shocked to hear this. "Oh man. Poor Lincoln, whatever nightmare that was mentally burned into his thoughts" said Sam.

"I guess being around Luna and the blood pact they have is the best way he can find comfort" said Jordan. "In the one who never saw him as bad luck, and tried to save him."

Neil sighs. "When they came down stairs for breakfast, Lincoln was trying to act as his normal self. But we all knew that deep down he's still shattered and he still has issues with the past and what has happened to him. So, under strict orders the Aegis Battlecruiser is now under Linka's command until this is all cleared out and Lincoln is back to normal."

"Is that where Linka is now?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Linka and Leni are onboard the Aegis Battlecruiser to run through some reports on any Hybrid and new portal detections, I told them to take a break and have some fun but they wanna makes rue that what happened with that other multiverse never happens again" replied Neil. "So they're on high alert. Well, all of us."

They then exit the back of the house and they see Lincoln and Luna underneath the shade of the tree. Luna is leaning her back onto the tree and in between Luna's sitting position is her little brother Lincoln, leaning his head onto his sister's chest as she has her arms wrapped around him. Next to them are their weapons: Mjolnir, Frostmourne and the Shredder Blaster.

Jordan and Sam felt bad for them. "This is sad, but things got kinda weird when they came out here" said Neil. They look to Neil confused. "Look at the sword." They look closely and see that Frostmourne is impaled to the ground, like when you have to summon ….. Something.

They hear this low hissing. "What the heck was that sound?" asked Jordan.

Neil sighs. "Look at the roof." He points to the roof while not looking up.

Sam and Jordan look to the roof and are wide eyed. Sitting on the roof is Lincoln's Netherdrake Nel'Thorious, but it's what's next to the Netherdrake that shocks both girls.

"Sindragosa?!" Yeah, the former Queen of the Blue Dragons of Northrend and also the former beloved to Malygos and now the ruler of the Frost brood and Queen of all Frost Wyrms, is standing on the roof of Spellman Estate and looking down to the two girls.

"So, Luna summoned her to watch over them?" asked Sam.

Neil sighs. "Ain't that obvious? Go and talk to Lincoln and Luna. They could use some lovers comfort and also try and talk to Luna to get this flying bag of reptile bones off the roof! I am not feeding her." Neil then goes back inside the house.

Sam and Jordan then walk towards Lincoln and Luna. The two siblings spot them and they smile. Lincoln and Luna get up and they go to Sam and Jordan and hug them, and of course they share a small kiss with their lovers.

"Glad you guys came" said Luna as she hugs Sam.

"We had to, we were told about what happened and we had to come. You two feeling okay?" asked Sam. She then sees Luna looking to Lincoln who is still hugging Jordan.

"Thank you Jordan, for saving me, on that day it all … H-Happened." Lincoln then kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly.

Jordan smile. "I did what I had to, to help you Lincoln." Jordan hugs him and has a face of concern. She knows what he's talking about, the day it all began last year. The day he was saved by the Rosato's and that started their path, to who they are no.

Sam then goes over along with Luna and they embrace the two kids. Lincoln starts to cry and hug them all. '_This is bad, he's in shock and fear. What the heck do we do?_' was all Jordan and Sam could think of.

They then break the hug and they all sit underneath the tree, Lincoln and Luna lean onto the tree's body as Sam and Jordan are in front of them. Luna thinks it was time. "Guys, we need to tell you two the things we … We do when we need to feel comforted, note this is gonna get kinda awkward."

Lincoln looks away in embarrassment. Jordan and Sam look to each other and then to Lincoln and Luna. "Whatever it is, we won't hold you two against it" replied Jordan.

Lincoln then looks to them and then to Luna. Luna smiles to Lincoln and nods. They then tell Jordan and Sam how they seek comfort, and it's not just snuggling close together in bed like a child to a mother.

Meanwhile, Neil along with all the Pokemon are on the roof and looking towards this, next to them is Nel'Thorious and looming over them is Sindragosa.

Gwen arrives and she lets Lily down so she can go over and pet the Netherdrake. "So, they're gonna tell them what they do when either of them is distraught?"

"They are" replied Neil. "Things aren't gonna be easy or the same anymore with all of this happening. We got trapped in DISK's, met Miraculous's, a shard appeared under our house, two boys and they physics breaking stuff, fought villains and almost lost Lincoln, we faced another multiverse that we're severed from which was responsible for the mishap and chaos that unfolded towards Lincoln and Luna and to top it all off we might be facing more and more worlds. So we must remain vigilant and be prepared for anything."

"Agreed" replied Gwen. She then holds Neil's hand. "All of us, we have to continue the fight and save the worlds we all know and love." Soon, Sunset, Timmy, Duchess, Courage and Sabrina join them on the roof and watch the four figures continue to talk.

Then Sunset asks. "Do you guys wonder how auntie Loona is doing with her birthday today?"

"No" they all replied. They all know why they weren't invited and they do not wanna get involved.

(_Hell._)

The mountain of Crucifixion is being sieged by an army of Egg Bois with different weapons and catching up to them is a giant steam punk snake robot and of course Sir Pentious is piloting it.

But the army is being pushed back, and the snake mech is being blasted. At the top of the mountain are the following people: The birthday Hellhound Loona. Sergei and they're pups, Leon in his Tiger Tank, Alastor, Blitzo, Millie, Moxxie, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb? Wait why are those two with them?

All of them are blasting and fending off every Egg Bois in plain sight, making sure they stay off the mountain.

"You know when you said that we were gonna do something fun, I thought you wanted to have a good time." Angel Dust grabs an egg bois and uses a baseball bat to knock it away. "But this, this is way better!"

"I'd rather take control of Pentagram square back in the city, but nothing beats this!" Cherri Bomb tosses a grenade and it destroys ten of them, she grabs another Egg Bois and splatters him to the ground. "Thanks for letting us tag along Radio Demon guy!"

"_ In good times my dear friends, and thank you for assisting us in claiming this mountain for Loona. She deserves it! _" Alastor grabs an Egg Bois and his tommy gun and he shoots his own allies and then he breaks the little guy.

"Nothing is too good for my little Loonie!" Blitzo fires a bazooka and it hits the snake mech making it topple. "Direct hit! Eat that you stupid peace of shit!"

"This is so going to make us noticed by everyone!" Moxxie and Millie both mount an 88mm Flak gun Leon brought and they blast onto the snake mech again, then Leon's Tiger Tank fires some HEAT rounds.

"Why am I getting a mountain again?" Loona uses a Gauze Rifle and she shreds through twenty five of these little bastards. "This is my birthday and all, but why would I want Crucifixion Mountain?"

Alastor then kicks an Egg Bois away. "_ Why my dear, this is my gift to you and also to Sergei. I plan to build an amazing vacation fortress up here so you two can come by and spend whatever you wanna do! Kill, go shopping, kill, visit the hotel, kill, and get fucked up and of course …. Murder! _"

Loona stops. "Huh, that does make sense. Thanks man." Loona then grabs an Egg Bois and throws him away.

Sir Pentious comes out of his mech. "You insufferable heathens atop there are no match for my glorious and ingenious cunning! You may have taken down my mechanical marvel, but I am not to be underestimated!" Then he's hit in the head by his own Egg Bois. "Blast it to shit!"

"Ha! Nice throw there girl!" Cherri Bomb then pulls out a Flamethrower and she burns through tons of Egg Bois and grabs one and turns him into a hardboiled egg. "Lunch anyone?"

Loona watches with pride as her pups are mounting an SdKfz 251-17 Flak Halftrack and they are cleaning house on those Egg Bois. "That's my kids. How you doing there Sergei?"

Sergei is on top of the Tiger Tank and he's using two DPHS's and spending all of the rounds, then he uses a PTRS and shoots through dozens of Egg Bois, he then removes the mounted MG42 and he places an ammo attachment and he starts suppressing the enemies. "Come and get some you deep fried chicken fetus mother fuckers! Die in hell! Even though we are in hell! So die in double dead hell! If that even exists!"

The others stop and look at him. Everything he just said made little to know sense. "I like this guy, we should all hang out more often" said Angel Dust. He then has a mace and bludgeons one of the Egg Bois.

"_ You have no idea how crazy Sergei Dragunov Spellman can get. _" Alastor then summons some tentacles to knock back some Egg Bois from the Tiger Tank.

"Zis fight just turned to ze awkward real fast" said Leon within his Tiger Tank. "Loading HEAT rounds!"

Millie then uses dual pistols and starts shooting. "By the way, is your nephew and niece alright?"

"No clue, but after what happened yesterday they're pretty much unstable." Loona then breaks an Egg Bois and eats the yolk inside of it, she puts a C4 in the shell and tosses it back onto the army. "I love this day!"

The rest of them cheer. "** _ Happy Birthday Loona! _ **" And they continue to murder every Egg Bois who dares to come closer to them. So, they're all going Gun Game on the army of Sir Pentious.

Then Boomer's Kirov arrives and he drops some bombs. "Am I late to the party?"

(_Spellman Estate._)

Sam and Jordan are kinda shocked to hear that. "So, you guys share the same bathtub when you guys need to calm down or seek comfort?" asked Sam. "And it all started after the whole Gender bent clones situation?"

Lincoln and Luna nod. "We know it sounds kinda weird, but it seems like the best way for either of us to clean out some bad memories and also relax in some nice soothing water and in each other's company" said Luna.

"We were both scarred when that clone of Luke tried to harass Luna, I wanted to comfort her while she comforted me" replied Lincoln. "We just hugged each other and nothing more, that was it. It was an emotional mess for the both of us."

Jordan then goes over and she sits next to Lincoln. "We're not angry, or upset. We're just kinda shocked to know about this and we totally understand."

Sam sits next to Luna. "Yeah, this is how you two seek shelter from the bad vibes that have happened. I once did that long ago with Simon."

Lincoln and Luna smile. "Thanks for understanding guys, we really needed to get this out of our system" replied Lincoln.

Luna then thinks of an idea and chuckles. "Hey, maybe when we're all grown up. We can all share in one bathtub, all of us. No clothes needed." This makes Sam and Jordan giggle and Lincoln turn red.

"Okay sis that sounds a little bit too awkward there" replied Lincoln.

Jordan leans her head onto his shoulder. "What's wrong handsome? You shy to be with your special lady in the same bathtub?"

Lincoln smirks. "What will happen when your parents find out?"

Jordan's smile is then gone. "Huh, okay he has a point there." They all chuckle at this.

Then Sam looks to Jordan. "Jordan, we need to talk in private." Jordan nods, they then look to Lincoln and Luna. "We'll be back guys." They then go over to the wall and talk to each other.

"What the heck do you think they're talking about?" asked Lincoln.

"Something tells me they both got a plan to help us out with our issues bro" said Lun, she then smiles. "Feels nice to have some lovers who understand what we go through."

Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, it kinda does."

Then Jordan and Sam come back and they lean back onto their lovers. "Okay, so Jordan and I have decided. Lincoln is allowed to touch his sister" replied Sam.

Lincoln and Luna go wide eyed. "What?"

Sam and Jordan look to them. "Guys, we know that being in the nude while in the bathtub is a kind of thing for you guys to do when you two are feeling in the wrong side. But we also think some personal touching should help too. Sam told me that she comforts Luna with her touch and it seems to help, so perhaps Lincoln should do the same thing."

Luna looks to Sam in shock. "What? I had to inform her of how I do it to you, but not the personal deep stuff. Even though Lincoln and Jordan are gonna be 13 soon, they will know about it."

Jordan then sees the bright red face from Lincoln. Jordan smirks. "Linky, listen. You can hug her on the waist line, hips and also give her a massage for when Luna needs some soothing sibling time, nothing else intimate or incest in style. This is your way into showing how you wanna help the other get past the dark and scarring memories that feel like they're marked on their body."

"And do you recall when Leni and you breast fed Lincoln and Linka while they were asleep?" said Sam. That was one memory they did not wanna recall.

Lincoln and Luna didn't like the way this was going. "What about it?"

Jordan and Sam look to each other and nod. "Go for it" said Sam. "Whenever Lincoln is feeling like a mess, like a child in tears and in need of some comfort. Treat him like one, recall that he has a personality issue and he secludes himself within his thoughts and lets the insecure and crying child out, or in other words the scared infant Lincoln comes out. Do what you can to comfort him, with the one thing that could help."

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and then to Sam and Jordan. "We'll think about it" said Lincoln.

"This is some deep thought to go through, for the both of us" replied Luna.

"Take your time" replied Jordan. They then lean back onto each other and look to the sky. They then see the Frost Wyrm on the Spellman House.

"Oh yeah. You're dad wants you to get the Frost Wyrm off the roof" said Sam.

Luna chuckles. "I completely forgot about her, I didn't even know I summoned her." They all chuckle at that. "I'll get her down from there later, got now let's just enjoy this moment."

They stay like this and enjoy the peace and serenity all around them. Lincoln sighs and he closes his eyes and he leans onto his sister's shoulder with Jordan leaning on his.

Luna smiles and uses her demon powers to pull Lincoln, Jordan and Sam close to her and they all take a nice and soothing nap. Soon, Luna joins them in this small slumber.

(_Skip, nighttime._)

Lincoln and Luna are both in the bathtub, and as usual they were unclothed and leaning onto each other's shoulders. "So, do you need some comfort bro? Like, advanced comfort?" asked Luna.

"No, not yet. We're not in deep trauma and the bad memories are starting to fade now, and it all started when Sam and Jordan mentioned all that stuff about each other's comfort" replied Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "I guess it takes some awkward stuff to make the bad things fly away."

Lincoln chuckles and then asks. "When you go over to take Ruth and her soul, I want in." Luna looks to Lincoln and sees the shadowy fire in his eyes. "She triggered some bad vibes in me and it's only fair I also get a part in taking her to a whole new world of suffering."

Luna pulls him close and lets him rest in her chest. "Then we'll see it done. On the last day, of July."

They both sigh and stay in each other's soothing embrace. Lincoln rubs his sister's bare back which makes her shudder and then calm down and she strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. "I love you little brother of a child of mine."

Lincoln smiles and closes his eyes. "I love you too big sister of a mom."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Just something that came to me in my sleep and from reading all of my stories again, in one night. Also, happy birthday Loona. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/30/20 – 7/1/20.**


	370. Ch370: Malibu and something wrong

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 370: Malibu and something wrong. **

**Please Read till Authors Notes Please. Thanks. **

(_Malibu California, another world._)

The sun shines onto beautiful Malibu and the four spies are now back home and looking refreshed after their fun at the other world. They have a lot of things to move and when I mean a lot of things, I literally mean a lot of things! Thankfully, Boomer is there with a dropship with a few moving guys.

"Thanks for helping us get this into the house boys" said Clover. "Oh wait, one of you is a girl. So, thanks a lot peeps, this is so much stuff to go through and show around!"

"Hang in there Clover, try not to go overboard with this" said Alex as she helps move her new treadmill into the house. "Also, our mom's will be coming by to visit next month."

"Well, I have to go to my mom for that visit. So I won't be around for the weekend next month" said Brittany. She then grabs her bags and goes into the house.

"How could I even forget? They are going to be so psyched about what we did and where we went!" Clover then pulls out her phone and does a selfie with her selfie stick to the house. "This is going to be posted for sure."

"Be thankful FutureTech built a new internet service system and are letting new cellphone tech be in this world" said Boomer as he comes out and carries their new massage chairs. "And I am kinda stunned by the fact your mom's know you four are spies."

"They did saw it happen and they accepted what we had to do, plus our moms are as touch as we are" replied Sam. "Which explains where we got the fighting skills and the take no charge attitude."

Boomer then helps Sam with her bags. "There are so much stuff you guys got here. Are all of this form the mall or something?"

"Not really, well almost. Some of this we got from your FutureTech friends" said Clover. "Mostly the new tech and upgrades for the house." Clover then takes a selfie as three guys place down the new satellite onto the house for better and more channels, so they can watch some shows from the other world.

Brittany then comes out and she heads to the dropship. "Is it true that we're the first ones in our world to have the new cellphones and tech stuff?" She helps the guys move in the brand new TV.

Boomer and Sam come back out of the house to help move in the new computers and laptops. "Pretty much, the new phones and devices won't be released until the near end of July" replied Boomer. "So you four are the only ones with the top tech of the town and will also get access to early announcements and pre-order of anything else new FutureTech has in store. I question how Martin and Victor got Android and three other cellphone companies to sign with them."

Alex comes back out and moves out of the way to let the guys come in with their boxes of stuff. "Won't the bad guys we faced know about the new tech and go after it?"

Boomer chuckles. "Nope, this tech acts like a tracking system and if they get their grubby villainous hands on them, then they should get ready for more than 2,000 bolts of pure agonizing electricity and then W.O.O.H.P. comes in and takes them in to the slammer!"

Sam smiles hearing this. "Advanced stuff, new tech, early access and bad guys will be taken down before they make something big. We might as well get two months off if this happens, but we all know there are a lot of baddies who use low ingenuity stuff."

"So true" replied Alex, Clover and Brittany.

"Hey girls!" The four girls stop and realize who it is and they do not like it, or that voice.

"Ugh. Mandy's back!" said Clover in annoyance. "Why couldn't she have stayed away a little longer?" Alex, Sam and Brittany also agree.

"What's with all this? You girls got some less to be popular junk from just staying here at Malibu?" Mandy then laughs at this.

Then Boomer comes out with a clipboard and a sandwich. "Okay, so the pool has been modified to expand in size and also now having a Jacuzzi mechanism, the massage chairs are installed, internet is now faster than anyone's around the place, you girls have more than 1,599 channels, all your boxed new fashion clothing is in your rooms and waiting to be put away, advanced security is installed and cellphone charging decks are placed and ready for when you're new phones need a boost."

"Thanks Boomer" replied Sam as she looks through the clipboard and the guys who helped them move all head back to the dropship.

"Hang on guys." Brittany gives each of them a one hundred dollar tip, and then Clover has as selfie with them and posts it to everyone showing how nice FutureTech is when it comes to good service.

The dropship then takes off. "Wait a minute, wasn't that your ride?" asked Alex.

"No, my ride is over there." Boomer points to the F-22 flying around. "Stascream is taking me back later. Also, I can see the Royal Fortress from here."

Not too far from them is the Royal Fortress and the whole thing is busy with the troops being deployed to setup new power stations around the city. "Feels good to have friends in advanced tech places huh girls?"

"Sure is" replied the girls. A Twinblade gunship flies over their home and like fifteen Apollo Fighters.

Mandy looks at them and then to everything. "What the? What the heck is going on? New phones?! Clothes?! What?!"

Boomer sees the black haired girl. "Who in the deepest darkest parts of the rancid sewer water is that?"

"That Boomer, that is a Mandy and she is far beyond sewer water and also the worst neighbor we've got" chuckled Clover. The others also chuckle at this.

"What? How dare you?!" yelled Mandy in anger, she is seething with rage.

Boomer tries to recall. "Mandy? Mandy? Mandy? Oh, that Mandy! The annoying runt your girls know."

Boomer then looks to her. "To be honest, she just looks like a simple girl living in a fantasy world. I don't get what annoyance this one can bring, but sure as heck that car is way below the grade."

"What? And what makes you think my car is lame?!" yelled Mandy.

Boomer then points and Mandy is jaws dropped at the four beautiful cars, and they're all 2020 made. A Hot Red Ferrari, Green Porsche, Blue Lamborghini and Yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

"They're cars are the what's the what and the best thing this city has ever seen" said Boomer. "You girls made the right choice in vehicles, though I thought you lived violent and not green."

Sam smirks. "Well, I usually say that. But as of now, I feel like green looks good on me and on you as well."

This makes Boomer blush and Sam also blushes. "Wow. That's kinda nice of you to say to me. Thanks."

"What are friends for right?" said Sam. Sam and Boomer chuckle nervously, while Alex, Clover and Brittany giggle at this.

"Hey!" They see Mandy walking towards Boomer. "I demand to know how the heck did they get this stuff and why do they have new things before I even got them?! Tell me!"

Boomer then shows his FutureTech and his Government badge. "Miss, harassing an officer of the law is punishable and I wouldn't do that right now when security has eyes on you." Boomer points to the street light and on each one is a Burst Drone. "FutureTech has its eyes on everything to ensure there won't be any trouble. So, this is a battle you can't win."

Mandy then looks around and then towards Boomer. "And who do you think you are?!"

Boomer chuckles. "The most dangerous air force commander to the Russian war front, ruthless soldier of battle and a friend to these four girls? Does that answer your question ma'am?"

Mandy backs away from this. "This, this is crazy! What the heck is even going on?! I leave for one month and all of this is happening?!"

The four girls and Boomer look to each other and then back to Mandy. "Pretty much."

Mandy looks to them in frustration. "Ugh! You girls aren't going to one up me this time!"

"I think they will." Boomer the makes a call and then he puts his phone away. "You should run now."

Mandy is confused by what he just said. "Why?" Then she hears the sound of a missile launched, she then turns around and sees the large cruise missile leaving the Royal Fortress and flying sky high.

"Seriously, you should run" said Boomer.

Mandy panics and she goes back to her car, and drives off. Alex, Sam, Clover and Brittany watch her leave and so does Boomer. "Is the missile necessary?" asked Brittany.

Boomer chuckles. "Wait for it!"

They then see the missile explode above her car and they see a cloud of white cream cheese. "Target, spotted, locked and spread!"

"Whoa! You pranked Mandy? Totally awesome! She must be so humiliated right now!" said Alex. "Sure wish we see her face though."

Boomer smirks. "Check the updates." They see on their phones and laugh at what they see. Mandy is in the middle of a closed road, covered in cream cheese and she screams in anger and one large cream cheese drips onto her face. The street is now being cleaned up by service droids.

"Wow! Talk about awesome!" said Clover.

"You have got to be the most dangerous prankster ever!" said Britany.

"What? Oh no, that title goes to Luan. What I did? That was the normal Boomer pranked you thing, I don't do that. Much" replied Boomer.

"Well, either way it was kind awesome. Well we should get our things ready for tomorrow, we got a whole lot of college to go through" said Sam. They all head back into their home and thank Boomer for his services.

"Sam." The orange haired girl looks to Boomer. "I was, well I was wondering since you got some school work to do starting tomorrow. If you aren't busy, or you could call me that you're not busy." Boomer then takes a deep breath. "Would you like to hang out? Maybe Saturday?"

Sam is shocked to hear this, the other girls are overhearing this through the door. "Wow. You mean like, like a date?"

Boomer turns bright red. "Yeah, sure let's go with that. I mean, it's not like I was planning on this for the past two days and became a nervous wreck trying to figure out what to say." He chuckles nervously.

Sam smiles. "Sure, I'd like to hang out with you. I'll see if I don't have anything to do this weekend from school work and then I'll call you. Okay?"

Boomer smiles. "Yeah, okay. Wow. Sure, very well then. Well, I should umm, I should get going now."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too" replied Sam as she blushes. "Bye, Boomer. Call you later, or soon, or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, maybe."

"Yeah, okay bye now" said Boomer. He backs up a bit and blushes. "Talk to you, like later or tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Sam backs up to the house while blushing nervously. "We should really get going now."

"Yeah we should, okay bye now" replied Boomer. But before he can say another awkward goodbye, Starscream swoops in and grabs him. "What the fuck?! Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Starscream speaks in his cybertronian language, translation: "** _You were taking too long with your goodbyes and it's annoying. I'm taking you back you retarded asshole! There's something to deal with onto the Royal Fortress, now! _**"

Sam chuckles and she goes back into the house and sees her friends looking at her with smiles. "Oh boy, yes I have a date with Boomer. You girls happy?"

They all squeal and hug Sam. Yup, the normal life of the Spies in Malibu. Both Boomer and Sam are looking forward to their date, when they both don't have any plans.

(_Israel._)

Things seem normal here in this nice and quiet village. Wait, what the hell are we doing here anyway?

Then a massive artillery round lands onto the ground and a tank with scrap metal parts drives off and continues to fire its rounds as it reverses back to its **_Rebel _**allies. Vehicle: **_GLA Scorpion Tank. _**

Then some **_F-22's _**, fly by and take out some troops with **_RPG's _**and then a **_Bomb Truck _**drives by and tries to make a suicidal delivery run, but it gets shot at from the distance by a **_Battlemaster Tank _**and it continues to search for more threats in the area, alongside some Allied soldiers.

Some Rebel troops are moving out, but then a heavily armored Indoraptor comes in and tears them apart while Jordan shreds with her bullets and then tosses a grenade onto an incoming **_Rocket Buggy _**and it explodes.

"So, who the hell are these bad guys again?" asked Jordan. She then shoots the rebel who tries to get up.

Neil comes down with his mace and he knocks away the **_Technical Trucks _**and the troops onboard fly off. He then gets up and knocks them all away. "Call themselves the Global Liberation Army, or GLA for short. The only info we got, is that these sons of bitches don't belong in this world." Neil steps to the side from the Scorpion Tank's shot and he smashes the ground making an impaling line of lava and destroying the tank.

Lincoln walks around the area with some Army Rangers and they shoot anything coming in. "We only know from the scanners of the satellites that these guys came here via portal, and a big one too." Lincoln tosses Mjolnir and it destroys ten incoming Technicals and a **_GLA Marauder Tank Destroyer _**.

Leon's Tiger Tank arrives and runs over a group of Rebel troops and then deflects the shot of an RPG trooper. Sergei comes out and has a DP-28 and he kills some troops. "Which means they teleported here with their base, and it must be nearby. What do we know about them again? I forgot." Sergei then goes back inside and the Tiger Tank fires a single shot which destroys a **_GLA Radar Van _**.

Gyro comes down and he summons vines to ensnare and crush the GLA Rebel troops. "They're from the Command and Conquer Multiverse, the same multiverse apparent to the Red Alert dimension, these guys are the enemies of the USA, China, EU and APA, and these terrorists mean business when it comes to heavy duty assaults." Gyro then tosses a small mana bomb and it takes down a **_Scud Launcher. _**

"We have to secure the Middle Eastern lands and make sure these guys do not escape the borders to other countries, they have tunnel networks, ambush camouflage and if they do spread their idiotic message of Liberation, they could conjure up angry mobs and I am not planning to kill random people with weapons and rocks."

Gyro sees some Scorpion Tanks sending their scorpion tank missiles and he dodges them. "We could use an actual Scorpion Tank at my position." The GLA Scorpion Tanks are soon dragged into the dirt by NoD Scorpion Tanks and are torn apart. "Thank you."

From above **_Comanche _**, Cryocopters, Twin Blades, Chopper VX and **_Combat Chinooks _**are scouting the area and avoiding enemy fire from **_GLA Quad Cannons _**, and they are coming in groups.

The entire Quad Cannon herd is then destroyed by Sindragosa who comes crashing down and then sending ice breathe to all enemy forces. Luna Frost jumps off and she smites Frostmourne into the ground and all **_Terrorist bomb troopers _**are frozen in place and Sindragosa smashes them.

"Guys, me and my Frost Wyrm spotted the GLA base not too far from here, Western area and it is heavily fortified. I managed to knock down all their **_tunnel networks _**. We got the upper hand." Luna then tosses Frostmourne onto a Marauder Tank and freezing it. Luna Frost then punches the ground and ice shards come out and impale the GLA rebels.

"We're gonna need some air support then." Lincoln whistles down his mount, Nel'Thorious shows up and he hops aboard and calls back Mjolnir. "Linka, you in the air sis?"

"Already here and no GLA air threats, also I got the base in my sights!" Linka is on her Netherdrake, Shall'Cross. She snipes the RPG troopers at the **_Stinger Sites _**and her Netherdrake burns down the anti-air troops and vehicles. "These guys are barely the challenge."

Lincoln then flies next to her and they see the base. "Whoa! Big base, no source of electricity, lots of vehicle production buildings and a barracks and what looks like a super weapon. That could be the **_Scud Storm Platform _**. Alright, send in the bombers we'll escort you guys in."

"_Roger that!_"

Lincoln and Linka continue to fly in and behind them are Century Bombers and Vindicator Bombers and they begin to drop their payload and also burn the front line, the entire GLA base is now reduced to rubble and the Scud Storm Platform detonates and decimates half the base and the bombers and Netherdrakes fly off.

"GLA Base knocked out, I repeat GLA base knocked out" said Lincoln on the comm links.

Sam comes in from the sky and she electrifies all the GLA Rebel troops in the area. "All refugees are secured and no signs of any hostile vehicles have left the area, we did a good fight today. Sorta."

"All the armored divisions are en route chase on some escaping GLA Technicals and Scorpion Tanks, I'm gonna help them out." Penny flies down and she assists the **_Crusader Tanks _**, the Guardian Tanks and the Avenger Tanks in the hunt.

Nel'Thorious lands next to Luna and Lincoln shoots icicle rounds and sends a bolt of lightning onto some RPG troopers and he's back to back with his big sister Luna Frost. "I'm not used to fighting off terrorists, sorta."

"They're like villains little brother. Just not much the threatening type." Luna Frost calls back Frostmourne and sends a wave of ice onto some Rocket Buggy's.

They then see an armor line headed towards them, the armor is composed of Quad Cannons, Scorpion Tanks, Marauder Tank Destroyers and a single Scud Launcher. "Looks like they're lining up for us" said Luna Frost.

"Well, they're excited" replied Lincoln. Lincoln and Luna clash Frostmourne and Mjolnir in the direction and the line of tanks is decimated into ashes by the combo of lightning, ice, fire, kyber and darkness.

"So, what else do we got on the news?" asked Lincoln.

They hear Dana on the comm link. "_Becky and I found some Scud Launchers trying to make a run for it, we're gonna take them down with some Apocalypse Tank support._"

Lincoln and Luna chuckle. "And you didn't invite us?" Lincoln and Luna hop onto their flying mounts and they join into this fight. Carol helps them shoot incoming and hidden Rebel Troops with her new tracker goggles and she ends up taking down the GLA Commander **_Johhar Kessen _**with ease.

Leon and his Tiger Tank single handedly run over an entire vehicle convoy of Technicals and Attack Bikes.

Linka provides support from the air and snipes down escaping RPG troopers and her dragon destroys a helicopter trying to make a run for it, **_GLA Toxin Chopper _**.

Lori creates a massive perimeter of lava that traps any remaining GLA forces from escaping, they can't even use their tunnel networks because they've been destroyed.

Leni sends in tons of massive vines to track down any remaining Tunnel Networks and she does, Scorpion Tanks and Scud Launcher are being catapulted out of the ground and the jets take them out.

The Royal Defenders, Allied Forces, Soviet Forces, Chinese Republic and US troops take down all GLA threats in the Battlefield.

(_Ten minutes later._)

The small town is being repaired by FutureTech droids and all citizens are being brought back home and are greatful for the heroes to arrive and help them. Sadly, before they came to save them eight people were killed when the GLA attacked.

Lori made some graves of the dead using obsidian and she made sure the names were on, to last longer. Dana and Becky help tend to some wounded troops and Carol rides with a Comanche and helps secure the citizens who are coming back.

Lincoln and Linka are both in the air and doing some last minute patrols. "No sign of any GLA activity so far, looks like we drove them all off to the point of extinction" said Linka.

"We manage to capture like 10 of these bastards and sure enough they ain't gonna be getting out of jail so easily" said Leon as he and Sergei watch the captured troops get loaded into the POW trucks.

"I count more than five hundred dead GLA troops, and we also got some Intel that the man who runs the GLA base is dead when he tried to escape on one of the **_GLA Toxin Crop Duster Choppers _**" replied Linka. "Looks like he didn't get the chance to spread the GLA gospel." Jordan and Dominic then ride away from the wrecked chopper.

"I took the liberty of bringing back some plant life to the surrounding area, they'll be greatful for the fruitful trees and freshly plantable grounds" said Leni. She wants as nature nurtures the barren lands with some Night Elf Magic help that Gyro is providing.

"I was able to help repair the broken power lines here, now the folks won't have to worry about any more power black outs" said Sam as she walks by some newly fixed power lines.

"All things look good here dudes, I just let some kids be happy by giving them so good old snow and ice cream and have the good folks some ice blocks to keep their homes cooled from this hot land" said Luna. She then ruffles the hair of a nearby kid as the children all cheer for her. "Feels good to be spreading some early Christmas cheer to these kids."

"That's nice of you girls to do that" said Neil who is on top of a wrecked Marauder Tank and the troops and people are salvaging what's left of it. "Now all we gotta do is wait for the Royal Fortress to come back and bring in some clean-up crew to deal with what's left of the GLA base, that Scud Storm Platform was loaded with Anthrax and the area around the far off base is now contaminated."

Luna then waves good bye to the kids and she hops aboard her Frost Wyrm and takes to the skies and she catches up with Lincoln and Linka. "Hey sibs, since all of this is gonna be over. Got any plans when we get back home?"

"Leni and I are going to make some more new fashion trends with Loni, we got some inspiration from the plant-type Pokemon we all have" replied Linka.

"Jordan and I were planning to go to the mall and do some shopping, you want in?" asked Lincoln.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Luna. "Sam is also planning to go, so I guess it's a double date shopping thing."

Lincoln smiles. "This has got to be the most action packed thing we have done, sorta." Then they see something up ahead of them, an energy sparking source. "What the heck is that?"

"Guys, we got something-" Then the energy opens and it becomes two portals. "Oh shoot!"

Lincoln and Linka try to fly back, but the portal is in front of them and it's going to them.

Luna sees this and panics. "Lincoln! Linka! Not again!"

Lincoln looks to Linka who already passes through. "No! Not again! Come on!"

Lincoln then looks to Luna who reaches for him. "Lincoln! Hang on!"

"Luna?" Lincoln reaches for Luna, but it was too late and he goes through the portal and the two portal disappear. "No!" A shockwave of clouds is sent outward and everyone on ground level and the skies saw what just happened, and her Frost Wyrm roars from this.

Leni sheds tears, Leon and Sergei drop their guns and Neil drops his soda. "Shit, not again!"

(_Someplace in another world._)

The two portals open and Lincoln and Linka fly around and they see it was night time. "What the? Linka are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, at least we still got our Netherdrakes" said Linka. She then pets Shall'Cross and they look around. "Where the heck are we?"

"Chances we're in another dimension and everyone in our world is panicking and trying to find us" replied Lincoln. He then sees an explosion from below. "Looks like we got trouble."

"Time to fix some things and figure out why the hell are we in the middle of a desert wasteland" said Linka. "Kinda looks like Nevada."

They then swoop down on their Netherdrakes and they circle the fight. They spot a man with a white painted face and magic, fighting an angry tiger like alien with the symbol of the Omnitrix. Wait what?

Lincoln and Linka are stunned. "Oh dang it! An alternate Ben 10 universe."

To be continued ….

**A/N: Next time! In collaboration with Red16Dragon, Ben 10 Reboot! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, I would like to Inform you all that I am closing into Chapter 400. I have made many future chapters that range up to Mid-August!**

**From the wise words of Vanossgaming: _Keep her going, keep her going!_**

**Date made: 7/1/20 – 7/2/20.**


	371. Ch371: Omni-Reboot! part 1

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 371: Omni-Reboot! Part 1. **

**In collaboration with Red16Dragon.**

(_Duskfall desert, Nevada._)

Gwen and Grandpa Max take cover behind some large rocks. "Wow! Hex is really going at it with … Whatever it is he's doing" said Max. "What is he doing again?"

The magician Hex hears this from the old man and he tries to fend off Cannonbolt. "Ugh! For the last time! I am trying to regenerate a new kind of energy within me, arcaic mana energy and your grandson ruined it!"

"Heck yeah I did! And you ain't gonna do it again!" Cannonbolt leaps into the air and is about to slam down onto Hex, but he manages to dodge his attack and then find higher ground. "Whatever you're trying to do. You're not getting away with it Hex!"

"Foolish child! You will pay dearly for this interruption!" Hex is about to send down a blast of magical energy, but then his foot gets frozen in place. "What the heck? How is there even ice in the desert?"

Cannonbolt stops and Gwen and Grandpa Max come out of hiding. "Huh, ice doesn't usually grow in places like this" said Grandpa Max. Then they hear some roaring sounds and look up.

"What the? Are those dragons?!" asked Gwen with amazement. The dragons swoop down and pull up back to the sky and they circle the area.

"Grr! I knew this would happen! Because you interrupted my arcane regeneration incantation the spell went awry and now dragons are here from a portal! This is all your fault Tennyson!" yelled Hex.

"Hey! I was trying to stop you from, from …. From doing something bad!" said Ben. But then the Omnitrix makes a sound which he doesn't like. "Oh no." And he turns from Cannonbolt, all the way back to 10 year old Benjamin Tennyson. "Oh man!"

Hex then frees himself and looks to the dragons. "I must create the same portal to send these beasts back to where they came from!" He sends out magic, but it wasn't enough, just small bolts of energy that the dragons evade. "No! I don't have enough of the arcane! Curse you Tennyson!"

The dragons then get closer once again to Hex. Gwen notices something. "Are those people on the dragons?" Ben and Grandpa Max also look closely to the dragons coming in.

Then the dragons fly by Hex and Freezer Burn and Azure shrike leap off and land onto the ground and they point they're weapons. "Don't move Hex! We mean it!" said Linka. Then the Netherdrakes come down and land next to their riders and roar at the magician.

Hex is astonished by this. "Dragon Riders? They're not from a different timeline! They're from an alternate dimension. One where there are dragon mounts!"

Lincoln and Linka look to each other. "For the record, we're heroes and secondly these Netherdrakes were given to us on our birthday and are not from the world we're from. Also, you look a whole lot different from the Hex we know and respect. The white face is still a thing that he does, and has a hard time finding a job with it."

Hex then charges up his magic powers. "Another Hex? So, there is another world with another version of myself! Well then, tell me this strangers. Did he take over the world with his magic?"

"No" replied Linka. "He retired and now he's the beloved teacher of the college where he teaches the history of ancient spells, relics and incantations. Also, the Gwen we know goes to college there and is his top student."

Hex then stops and looks to them confused. "I'm sorry what? He retired?!" then he thinks. "Hmm, not a bad plan. Go to work as a teacher and teach the young minds about magical history. I should do that one too."

"Yeah, well lights out Hex!" Lincoln then sends bolts of fire and he dodges, but then he gets caught in a net and then gets shocked. Lincoln and Linka go towards the ensnared magician. "So, why the hell did you bring us here Hex? Talk before you get more than just ice in your pants!" Lincoln readies his shredder blaster to ice.

And the Netherdrakes come closer and get ready to torch him. "Stop!" They stop and let him speak. "I was just trying some new form of energy, which is Arcane magic and it was supposed to help me regenerate my energies and give me some new spells. But then that boy came and ruined it and instead a portal opened when the mana hotspot was interrupted. So, it wasn't my fault!"

Lincoln and Linka look to Ben. "What? He was going to do something evil, he's Hex after all."

"I wasn't even going to do anything bad!" yelled Hex as he sits up. "I was just looking for the mana hot spot and then head off to another one! Ugh, this is almost as worse when you interrupted my magic rejuvenation."

"Wow. Way to bring that up" said Gwen.

Lincoln then fires his blaster into the air and he deactivates his mask. "Okay hold up and shut up! So, we were just minding our own business taking down a bunch of rogue terrorist scum when all of a sudden two portals come out after Tennyson ruined your spell to get some arcane magic?"

"Pretty much" replied Hex.

Linka turns off her mask. "And exactly what the heck were you going to do with it?"

"Return this!" Hex showed them a book, a very familiar book. The Netherdrakes back away seeing this.

Lincoln and Linka are shocked at what it was. "That's …. That book is, is from the wizard order of the Kirin'Tor, that's a guardians tome. An old one" said Linka. "What the heck is it doing here?"

Hex sees they know. "So, you have met a guardian, that's good. I need to give this back to whoever owns this. I tried to rad it myself but the spells are beyond my reach and also I nearly got myself killed summoning an infernal."

Gwen is confused by what they just said. "A what?"

Lincoln looks to them. "An infernal is a giant meteorite beast that can lay waste to cities in a matter of seconds." He then looks back to Hex. "So you don't want this book anymore Hex?"

"This book is more troublesome than my own misdeeds. Also it backfired multiple times and I almost got burned. A lot" replied Hex. "I need to return this book before it goes into the wrong hands and does some damage, and since you two seem to know the guardian then take this and perhaps we can work together, open the portal and send you two and that book back home."

Lincoln and Linka look to each other. "Very well then."

"What?!" they look to Ben. "You're going to trust him, really?"

"He's our only shot back home and we can only assume you're the 10 year old ben who found the Omnitrix" said Lincoln. He then sighs/ "This is bad, from what we know from the 16 year old Ben. His 10 year old self is troublesome and not quite bright. At times."

"16 year old me?! What am I like?! How many aliens have I unlocked?!" Ben goes to them and starts asking them questions but then Grandpa Max stops him.

"Easy there Ben, let's not make things worse as it is now. Give them some space." They then watch as they remove the nets from Hex.

"Thank you, now all we need to do is find another arcane hotspot and then we can make a portal for you to go home" said Hex. But then he has stasis cuffs on him. "What the? What are you doing?!"

"We don't trust you still Hex" replied Linka. "You're in the bad guy phase, so it's only fair we do this to you so you don't try anything vile and betray us. Because the last thing you'd want is a fleet of ships from across the stars ready to bring down holy hell onto you."

Hex groans. "Fine, let's get going then."

"No, it's nightfall in this world and probably in ours too. We'll need some rest and so do you Hex" replied Lincoln. "One thing I know about magic and spell casters, is that they all have limits and they all need to rest and relax. You know I'm right."

Hex smirks. "You have learned from this guardian you have met. I am impressed, but are we going with them?" They look to the Tennyson's.

"What choice do we have?" said Linka. "We don't have our wallets we only have a few rations in our saddle bags, and our phones are back home and the communicators and comm links won't work here. We're completely cut off from our team."

"So yes Hex. We are going to stay with the Tennyson's" replied Lincoln.

"Fine" said Hex. "But keep an eye on that boy, he can be troublesome at times and really annoying."

"We know, 16 year old Ben told us" said Lincoln. Then he realizes. "Wait a minute, I can send Mjolnir back home. He can be able to send an energy signature through the rifts of space and then ……" Lincoln stops. "Wait, I can't. That doesn't work that way, I need to send my hammer through a portal and then it comes back to me through another."

Linka puts a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Hey, it was worth a shot."

Hex sees the weapon. "Mjolnir? You wield the weapon of the god Thor?!"

"Yeah, it is a Norse mythology and yes I am worthy to wield it" replied Lincoln. "And also fuse it with my blaster and my powers."

"I … I don't know what to say." Hex then bows to him.

This confused them. "What the heck are you doing?" asked Linka.

You wield that of which no mortal can wield, therefore you have been chosen by the gods as their champion!" said Hex. "And I wish to serve you, in helping you return home."

Lincoln then chuckles. "Hex, the god didn't give this to me. The Guardian Gyro did."

Hex then looks to him. "For reals?" Lincoln, Linka and they're Netherdrakes nod and then he gets up and dusts himself. "Well then, I will still help you both return home and with this book as well. Was I stupid to bow to you?"

"Umm, sorta" replied Linka.

Hex sighs. "Oh that must've been embarrassing." He then looks to Ben laughing. "Oh stop with your infernal laughing boy!"

Ben stops and sees them going towards them. "Looks like we're all in this together now, we have to find an arcane hotspot and then Hex has to muster some energy to send us back home and then he's your problem" said Lincoln. Hex didn't like the sound of that, but he knows he's right.

"Okay then, we were about to eat dinner now. You kids can join in" said Grandpa Max.

Lincoln and Linka then recall that Max's cooking is not quite as good as it is. "We have food in our saddle bags, so we're good" said Lincoln.

"Okay then, let's start a fire and at least eat and maybe talk" said Grandpa Max. "I'd like to know more about myself."

"And myself, I go to college and I am a grade-A student still! And also the student of Hex?" said Gwen.

"I know, I can't believe it myself" complained Hex. "I just want to know how the other Charmcaster is doing. Unlike the one here who tends to be a bit over kill with her motives."

"Forget that, I wanna know how much of a hero I have been! I know I'm awesome and a lot of people probably know me!" said Ben.

Lincoln and Linka sigh. "It's gonna be heck of a night for us in this world" said Lincoln.

Nel'Thorious sees the wood in place and lights it up and this startles Grandpa Max. "Oh umm, good dragon. I think." He pets his head and it purrs to the feeling. "Hey, this guy isn't so bad. Like a big puppy."

Lincoln chuckles. "You're way less strict and combat ready than the Max Tennyson we know." They all gather by the campfire, though Hex sits as far as possible from Ben. Lincoln and Linka then tell them of the Ben 10 universe they encountered and they tell them where they came from and what they're roles are and Hex is fascinated and a bit proud as well.

(_Two hours later._)

"Wow!" Ben and Gwen have stars in their eyes. "We're so awesome!"

Grandpa Max smiles. "A space cop. That sounds like a pretty cool job. Can't say much about the things I have to do to keep Ben in check, and your Ben sounds like a responsible person."

"The ben we know is 16 so it's obvious he's responsible" replied Linka as she eats her Shawarma. Yes, it was Shawarma they got in their saddle bags and they feed the Netherdrakes stakes.

"Charmcaster being a guardian, now that makes me proud. Though I am not pleased with her past actions in trying to repair Ledgerdomain" replied Hex. "And I must be one dashing teacher to be given so much love and respect."

"More aliens! Wow! That must be sweet!" said Ben. "And you guys are heroes too, awesome! I forgot, how old are you two?"

"We're 12" replied Lincoln and Linka. "We'll be 13 when we hit October" replied Lincoln.

"There seems to be some things you guys aren't telling us" said Gwen. "Like Kevin and anyone else."

Lincoln and Linka look to each other and then to the others. "There are some things you guys are not ready to know, yet" replied Lincoln. He then checks the time. "We should get to sleep now. It's getting late."

"He's right." Grandpa Max gets up and he stretches and yawns. "We have to get back on the road and find that hotspot thing that Hex needs."

Hex feels irritated by their lack of knowledge. "Arcane mana hotspot, and it's not a thingy."

"We might have some space in the Rust Bucket for you guys to stay in" said Gwen. "Linka and I can bunk together! Girl to girl time!"

Linka chuckles. "Thanks, but no thanks. Lincoln and I would rather just stay with our Netherdrakes out here. We're used to being close when it comes to going off elsewhere and waiting around." Lincoln then looks to the sky. "You okay Lincoln?"

Lincoln then wipes away a tear. "Luna, she's probably worried sick about me. Our big sis is obviously doing whatever she can to get us back home and possibly in her Frost form or her demon form and he Frost Wyrm is also enraged."

Gwen smiles. "That's sweet that you and your sister are so close. Like a mother and son."

"They kinda are almost like a mom and son" replied Linka. "I also kinda miss my big sis, and also Loni. They must be worried about us after we came here."

"Again, not my fault" said Hex.

Ben is a bit annoyed by this. "Okay, let's just get some sleep and help you guys get back home in the morning." He then goes back into the RV. Linka and Lincoln notice this.

"Sorry about Ben, he's not usually into the emotional family stuff, he's still 10 and so am I" said Gwen.

"We understand" said Linka. She and Lincoln pull out the inflatable sleeping bags. "He's still 10 and by the time he keeps growing up, then he'll see responsibility and learn from past mistakes. He's just going through the 10 year old boy phase where they wanna do what they want and try to get away with it."

Hex scoffs. "Sounds like he's the bad guy now." they then look to him. "What? It sounds true to me."

"Well, we'll see you two in the morning and then we're going to have breakfast and get to the road" said Grandpa Max.

Hex then goes over and he leans onto the sleeping Shall'Cross. Lincoln gives him a blanket. "You're not a bad person Hex. You're just misunderstood through more than a hundred years of being yourself. You'll see, in time." Lincoln then walks off and Hex sighs.

'_The boy is right, I hope Charmcaster doesn't get involved with this. Otherwise this whole plan will fail._'

Lincoln gets into his sleeping bag and he sees Linka securing the book into an enchanted bag. "Gyro gave me this just in case, and it looks like this is the right thing to use it for." She then places it next to her and they both lay into the sleeping bags and look to the stars.

"Either we open a portal and make it back home, or the others will try and find us and bring us back home. Either way is a win-win" said Linka.

Lincoln sighs and he looks to the stars. "Yeah, good night Linka."

"Goodnight Lincoln." Linka gets to sleep.

Lincoln looks to the sky and whispers. "Goodnight Luna, we'll see each other soon." He then closes his eyes and gets some sleep.

(_Royal Fortress._)

The whole base is sending forces to the Middle East to clean up the Anthrax from the wrecked GLA base and leading them is Boomer in his Airship, the chronosphere and Great Gates are active and enchanting energies to the FutureTech main base.

Luna is leaning to the wall with her arms crossed and is looking upset, she then looks at everyone who is on the clock in trying to find the Spellman Linck twins using everything they've got. "We got no coordinates of the energy signature still and no signs of unidentified portal anomalies" said Penny.

Martin goes through all the scanners. "No possible trace DNA from Lincoln and Linka, and no way we can recreate those two portals. Those things came out of nowhere and are possibly caused by the remaining fragmented auras from the other Multiverse and the world of Phineas and Ferb."

Jack Cyber then goes through the multiverse web. "Even with our multiverse severed from the other one, it still manages to haunt us with its essence. Makes me feel like we should've detonated it."

"This isn't going to be easy guys" said Victor. "Those two portals that took them left no trace, but instead this symbol that I finally decoded." He then puts it on screen and they all see it.

"No freaking way!" said Neil. "It was the symbol of the Omnitrix, the very same symbol they have come to know.

Leni and Loni go to the screen. "So, Linka is in another world with Ben 10 and stuff?" asked Leni.

"That is correct." They all see Gyro come into the room. "And I finally got the man who can help us find them." He steps aside and they see Professor Paradox.

"I know where they are, and I do believe they might be getting help to come back home. But getting help from Ben is not easy for them wherever they are" said Professor Paradox as he chews a gumball.

They all didn't like the sound of what he just said. "What do you mean dude?" asked Luna.

"What I mean Miss Spellman, is that the Ben they have met is 10 years old" replied Professor Paradox. They all remain silent. They know that the 10 year old Ben can be troublesome, sometimes.

"So, what the heck do we do now?" asked Dr. Banner.

"We find them through the same methods as Dr. Paradox and his ability to warp through our alternate realities." Charmcaster walks into the room, and with her is her Boyfriend 16 year old Ben Tennyson.

"Let's go and find the Co-Commanders" said Ben.

To be continued ….

**A/N: Welcome to the Ben 10 reboot and to be honest, most of the bad guys there barely seem like threats and more like a mild annoyance and slight silliness. Let's hope they can get the Linck twins back. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**A little heads up guys, this is before Ben met Glitch.**

**I also wanna be honest, it's July already and the guys who made RWBY have not bothered to even release the full song called "Trust Love" When is is coming out? When is the full freaking song?! I hope this message gets out to them. We love the show, and right now we're all bored as hell. **

**Date made: 7/2/20 – 7/3/20.**


	372. Ch372: Omni-Reboot! part 2

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 372: Omni-Reboot! Part 2. **

**In collaboration with Red16Dragon.**

(_Duskfall Desert, Nevada._)

Lincoln opens his eyes and he sees that everything around him is real. '_Dang! I really thought it was all some bad dream. Looks like Luna and the others are still trying to find us._' He then sees his twin still asleep, so he gets up and looks to the campfire.

Lincoln then goes over and he lights a fire and pulls out something from his Netherdrakes saddle bag, which his mount then wakes up. Lincoln pets his head. "Keep sleeping big guy, I just need to make something for all of us to eat later."

The Netherdrake nods and gets back to sleep and then Lincoln sees Hex sound asleep and mumbling. "Back …. Foul zombies … I will …. Will not yield."

Lincoln smirks. '_This Hex is afraid of zombies? Wow, he has so much less in common with the Hex we know._' Lincoln then places down the pan onto the fire and he has the cooking oil ready, then he sees Linka getting up. "Morning sis, just making some early breakfast for us and the others."

Linka yawns and stretches. "Cool, let me help you out bro." She goes over and helps with the cooking.

(_Minutes later._)

The sun then comes up and Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen come out of the RV and they see Hex, Lincoln and Linka already eating. "Whoa! Didn't think you kids could cook breakfast for us" said Grandpa Max. "Very impressive."

"We learned that when it comes to a big family, we gotta do what we can to help out" replied Lincoln. "It's the right thing to do. Go ahead and eat guys, before it gets cold."

Ben and Gwen eat the bacon and eggs. "Whoa! You guys are such good cooks, are you two sure Hex didn't make this?" asked Gwen.

"I am in cuffs and I can't use my magic and I have to be fed by a dragon. Does it look like I'm in any condition to fend for myself?" said Hex. He then eats another spoon full of food. "This isn't bad actually."

"So, you make breakfast for your family? You two are kids and should be at least having fun" replied Ben he then eats his bacon and eggs. "And what is it with you and your big sister anyway?"

"We do when we have free time, but we got lots of responsibilities to deal with and with a lot of siblings in our family we can have all the fun we want. With or without them" replied Linka.

"And for your information Tennyson, I'd rather not tell you the emotional relationship my sister and I have, it's way too personal and only those I trust can know" replied Lincoln. "But the one thing you should know is that when my sister is around and when we get into a state of emotional conflict and need each other, then we become something that isn't human."

"Is that why you possess powers?" asked Hex.

Lincoln shows them some snow coming from his hand. "My sister saved me by donating her blood, so yeah I have powers of both ice and demonic, and no I am not an evil person. A threat? Sure, evil? Nope."

"Whoa!" said Ben and Gwen with amazement. "So, your sister is half demon?" asked Hex.

"Not really, she just got a cursed demonic crown that she now treats as a gift alongside a cursed undead sword that can raise an army of the dead" replied Lincoln. He and Linka then see Hex's unnerving look. They knew he'd act like that, he is terrified of zombies.

(_Later._)

They all finish eating breakfast and are all packed up. "Okay then, everything is cleaned up and we're ready to help you guys find a way back home" said Grandpa Max. "So, how do we find this arcane hotspot thing?"

Hex sighs. He then looks around and he closes his eyes and sniffs the air, then his eyes glow. "Not too far, there is a town that was once a land that withheld an incredible source of arcane, there is where we will find the arcane energies."

Gwen checks her GPS. "Says here the town not too far is the town of Dusk and Wallow."

Lincoln and Linka are a bit confused by that name. '_Why does that sound like Duskwallow from Azeroth?_' Lincoln and Linka then hop aboard their mounts. "Then let's get to that town and get the heck back home" said Lincoln.

"And take this book back to the Guardian, he'll be wondering where it's been" replied Linka. "Also, Hex is riding with us."

"That is something I look forward too, I am not riding with that boy and his family and that vehicle of theirs!" Hex is then lifted off the ground by Shall'Cross. "Wait what? I thought I was riding with you?!"

"Not so fast there Hex" said Lincoln. "We said you can ride with us, but we didn't say how. So, you'll be carried by Linka's Netherdrake until we get to the location, are we clear?"

Hex sighs. "Fine. This is still better." then he sees Ben and Gwen taking pics of him. "This is going to be one moment I will never ever live down."

"Alright, let's take off" said Lincoln. "Hang on!" They look to Ben. "Is it cool if I fly with you guys?"

"Not gonna happen Tennyson" replied Linka. "The location is a thirty minute drive and your Omnitrix has the time limit of ten minutes. So, you'll fall when the times runs out. Sorry Ben."

Ben groans. "Dang it! What about my older self? How long can he last?"

"As long as he wants to, but at times the Omnitrix has to rest. That watch also has its limits and it cannot last longer than 3 to 5 hours" replied Lincoln. "We should get going now, the sooner we leave the faster we can get to the town before trouble comes."

"Then let's get to it then." Grandpa Max along with Ben and Gwen get into the Rust Bucket and they drive off, Lincoln and Linka take to the skies with their Netherdrakes while carrying Hex.

(_In the RV._)

Ben looks out the window and sees them flying high in the sky. "Wow! Would sure like to see how they handle kicking bad guy butt. Their team sounds so cool!"

"Ben, you know they won't let us go to their world. They have rules you know and they aren't into any kid stuff like you do, or what I do. At least show some respect for them" replied Gwen. "Besides, they just wanna go home."

"Hey, I do show respect" said Ben. "When they do some cool action stuff, I mean they took down Hex with ease before I came and kicked his butt. They got dragons and met our future selves!"

"To be clear on that one Ben. Lincoln and Linka said they met the prime universe version of you, the one who has a better …. Grandpa Max." The 64 year old man stays silent then speaks, "But that doesn't account to the fact he has the same taste in food as I do, and for the record you won't be like the future self they told you about. He's far different and there are other worlds where there's a kid with an alien morphing watch."

Ben sighs. "Yeah, you're right. But it would be so cool to meet my other future self and see how many aliens he has and how many bad guys he's faced! Like Zombozo, or Animo, or Billy Billions, or Kevin or Vilgax!"

"Easy Ben, easy. Let's not get over excited here. Like they said, they just wanna get back home" said Gwen. "They're family is probably worried by now."

(_After a long drive._)

"There it is guys" said Grandpa Max. "The town of Dusk and Wallow, and they have a new statue too." They drive into the town with the dragons high above and ready to land.

"Hey Lincoln" said Linka. "Do you think the townsfolk would be freaked out if they saw our Netherdrakes?"

"Only one way to find out." They both low fly with Hex still being carried and they look around and see the folks there aren't really bothered by such creatures and just look in awe. "Huh, I guess the folks in this world aren't really shocked unless it's attacking. This is nice, kinda reminds me of home."

"There are a lot of incidents that involved Tennyson turning into aliens and people not even bothered unless there is an eminent attack, like me" replied Hex. "And a couple of other random bad people, and … What the heck is that?"

The Rust Bucket stops and the Netherdrakes land in front of the statue and they see what it was. "What the heck? Why does this look like Gyro?" asked Lincoln.

Linka sighs. "There are a lot of things the Guardian did not tell us and this looks like one of them."

"Huh, so that's the guardian you guys know?" asked Gwen. "He looks kinda fancy."

"Looks kinda old to me" said Ben.

"Gyro has been around for a long, long time. He came from our world during the ancient era of the Roman conquerors, but we don't know his exact age since he has been through worlds and may have had an alter in his current age" replied Lincoln. "Realm traveling can be confusing at times."

"I'm already confused" said Grandpa Max. He checks his phone. "It says here the hooded founder is the one who made this place centuries ago when settlers came after being lost. He made this small town and flourishing life so they can survive and then he just flew off as a raven and never came back."

Lincoln and Linka go wide eyed and so does Hex and the Netherdrakes. "Something tells me that he did not mean to be the founder of this place" said Hex. "You should speak with your guardian when you two get back home."

Ben then goes to the shopping window and sees what was in the store. "No way! The new Sumo Slammer trial of the Fists is out now! Cool! And it's on sale too!"

Hex then looks around with his eyes glowing. "You two aren't like him right?"

Lincoln and Linka use some magic trackers on their phones. "Nope."

"But we only get excited when we go to the one sport we adore and like to see, video games is barely a thing for us. But at times we're inspired to make some cool songs for some games, or from history" said Lincoln.

"We got something" said Linka. They follow her and she goes to the statue. "Oh, so either the statue has the arcane inside, or it could be underneath."

Hex then focuses his magical detection. "Underneath the statue is the source, there is a massive conjuring of arcane magic and it is still thriving and nearly limitless."

"Well then, we're gonna have to find a way to get to that magic without getting the statue damaged" said Gwen. Then Ben hit's his omnitrix."

Ben was now Fourarms. "No problem guys, I can lift this thing up and we can get that magic stuff." He then goes over to the statue, but then the nearby electronics store is destroyed and Ben turns around. "No! They were on sale too!" Then one of the games lands in front of him unharmed. "Oh hey one survived."

The people of the town start running and taking cover from this attack. They then look up onto what did the damage. A giant steam powered robot scorpion, and who's piloting it? Steam Smythe! "Behold people of this new and disgusting modern world, for I have come to rid this generation of the modern tech with my steam scorpion!"

"Who the heck is this guy?" asked Linka.

"Steam Smythe" replied Gwen. "He hate modern tech and wants to bring back the tech from the past, or in this case Steam Powered machinery."

"This is getting out of hand and the statue has been damaged" said Hex. They all turn around and see the arm is missing.

"Well, looks like Gyro isn't gonna like his statue being harmed." Lincoln then activates his mask. "Let's take this vintage man down for the steel welded count." He arms his Shredder Blaster, and has Mjolnir ready in his other hand and it sparks electricity.

Linka activates her mask and she looks to the steam powered machine. "Hold you fire brother, I think I can take this thing down with one HEAT bullet." Lincoln then backs off and Linka arms her calibrate sniper rifle and takes aim.

"You guys use actual bullets?" asked Gwen. They then back up and let Linka take aim. "Sometimes we do, but only when the situation demands it" replied Lincoln.

Fourarms is keeping Steam Smythe occupied and Linka spots the weak spot. "Time to steam off you oversized piece of metal trash." She then fires one HEAT bullet and it goes through the pipes and then into the main coaling plant and it detonates.

Soon the entire machine starts to swerve and malfunction. "What? What has happened? What have you done to my creation?!" Ben backs off from this. "I didn't do anything."

"I did." They look to Linka who then puts her sniper rifle onto her shoulders. "All I had to do was fight old fashioned with old fashioned and since that is a steam powered machine, all I had to do was send one HEAT bullet into the main pipes powering the thing and then it heads for the main source of power and over heats it and therefore the whole thing will be pressurized and break down, see logic."

Steam Smythe smirks. "Impassive show of combat and skills, you know far more about the greatness of steam powered weaponry Madame, thus I tip my hat to you! But I shall return!" Steam Smythe then activates his ejector seat and he flies off as his seat has a steam powered rotor on it.

Linka looks to her Netherdrake. "You know what to do girl." Shall'Cross nods and she sends a blast of fire that takes down the rotor and Steam Smythe lands in front of police. Yup, he is going back to jail.

"Well, now that that's over we should get back to claiming the arcane" said Hex. Fourarms is about to lift the statue again, but then it gets destroyed by a powerful magical blast. "Oh no."

"I found it! And I found you Gwen!" They all see the white haired girl, Charmcaster. "You think you can come here and claim it for … Uncle Hex? Wh-What are you doing here? Why are you with them? And why are you shackled?"

"I can only assume you are here to claim the magic as well" said Hex. "It's not worth it Charmcaster, the magic is too much and would cause tremendous damage at an unstable proportion! I must use this arcane to try and create a portal to send something beyond magic back into its world., along with these two other worldly children." Lincoln and Linka wave at her.

"You are a lot different from the Charmcaster we know and I can only assume you are going through some murderous intent on taking down Gwen" said Linka. Shall'Cross roars at the magic girl.

"Classic old fashioned evil Charmcaster, glad ours is a good person now." Lincoln then splits readies his shredders blasters to fire and ice. "We're not letting you take this magic girl!"

Charmcaster looks to all of them angrily. "Clearly you have manipulated my uncle into some sort of trick. Well I will not stand for this!" She then uses her book and sends bolts of energy towards them.

Linka looks to Ben and she touches his Omnitrix logo and he turns into Cannonbolt. "Whoa what?"

"Stop talking and defend the others!" said Linka. She then takes cover with her brother and Hex and they try to counter the magical girl.

Ben goes over Gwen and Grandpa Max and he blocks off all the magic from Charmcaster's attacks. "I think I need someone who can try and take her down."

The Netherdrakes take to the skies and keep her occupied. Lincoln then runs to Ben and he hits the omnitrix logo and Ben turns into Overflow. "Whoa! Thanks, this can work!" He sends water blasts at Charmcaster and Lincoln aids in freezing the water.

Charmcaster manages to duck and send a counter attack and they all take cover. Charmcaster sees she is overwhelmed by this and she sees the hole where the statue used to be and the arcane essence within. "If I cannot have this source of magic, then none of you will!" Her eyes flow and she readies for one final attack.

"Charmcaster no! Don't be a fool!" yelled Hex. But it was too late, she sends one single bolt of magic and it detonates the arcane hole and the essence is gone. "No! What have you done?!"

Charmcaster snickers. "I don't need that magic, you have the book. Now give it to me!" Linka pulls Hex back into cover and she removes his stasis cuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"She's your niece, she just destroyed the one thing we could've used to go back home, so figure it out Hex." Linka then whistles and she rides onto her Netherdrake and takes off. Hex smiles and he floats into the air and starts in taking down his niece with his own brand of magic, but not too hard she's still family to him.

Lincoln then takes cover and he reloads his weapon. '_How the hell do we get back home now?! Luna, I hope you guys are having more luck then we are._'

(_Royal Fortress._)

Charmcaster and Gyro are channeling magical energy onto the Omniverse map into tracking down where they could be, while Professor Paradox looks at the man as well. "The dimension we seek is not an easy find, but I do believe Gyro has been there."

"I believe so, the only issue is I don't know where it is anymore" replied Gyro. "The alternate Ben 10 dimension is out of reach and hidden."

"So, a hidden realm that is like mine, but the Ben is 10 and is obviously at the stage of trying to be a cool, boastful and sorta reckless hero" said Ben.

"Sounds kinda familiar" chuckled Charmcaster, they all chuckle at that.

Luna chuckles at this and then looks to the window with a hint of sadness. '_Lincoln, Linka. We're gonna find you guys and when we do I am not going to let you both out of my sights._' Luna then sees her Runeblade leaning onto the wall start to shake and shutter. "What?"

The others also notice this. Professor Paradox smiles. "Ah. Just in time too." He goes over to the sword. "It appears your sword is also tracking down your brother, better yet Mjolnir."

Luna grabs her Runeblade and she closes her eyes and then she opens them and she figured it out. "The only way to find this world, is to take hold of an artifact that can go between worlds at great speed!"

Professor Paradox smiles. "You know what to do Luna Frost." He then looks to the others. "The rest of you, get ready. We're about to find our missing commanders.

Gyro and Charmcaster ready their magic, and the Great Gate glows and Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny, Tadashi and Dr. Banner stand by on the Chronosphere. "What the heck is going on?" asked Leon.

Leni sheds some tears and she sees Luna stretching her hand out to the window and she closes her eyes. Leni smiles. "Luna's going to find them!"

(_The Town of Dusk and Wallow._)

"I am not letting you kill yourself for that book!" Hex evades his niece's attacks and tries to counter. "It will destroy you and turn you into something you are not!" Linka flies in and also aids Hex.

Ben sprays a lot of water to attack the magic girl, but she knocks him away. "You are all not stopping me from claiming my revenge! Now hand over the book!"

Lincoln then comes out of cover and he goes rapid fire onto Charmcaster and then he takes cover, then his hammer starts to vibrate. "What the heck?"

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Gwen. She and Grandpa Max are also taking cover next to him.

Lincoln grabs Mjolnir and he looks at the way it's shaking and Lincoln smiles. "Luna?" He then gets out of hiding. "Linka! We're going home!" Lincoln then spins Mjolnir all the while they cover fire for him. Lincoln then looks to the sky. "Show them where we are." He tosses Mjolnir into the air and it takes off and disappears.

"What was that?!" Charmcaster is about to strike Lincoln with her magic, but then something comes down and blocks her. "What?!"

She sees right in front of her is a staff and the one wielding it is a far older version of herself. "You are a pathetic piece of angry all over kid!" said Guardian Charmcaster.

Charmcaster backs off and tries to use her book, but she gets knocked away by Atomix. "Oh, sorry about that. Was that mean of me? It did look like I was hurting you Charmcaster."

Guardian Charmcaster kisses his cheek. "I was not hurt and also that is younger and different version of me who is an angry little punk, so I won't hold this against you."

Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max and Hex see them and only have one thing to say. "No way!"

Charmcaster gets up and is about to cast another spell from her book, but then she gets frozen by her feet and she sees Luna Frost hugging Lincoln, she then breaks away from the hug and she looks onto the magical girl in anger with her Runeblade in hand and Mjolnir in the other. "Nobody hurts my brother! Nobody!" She then smites Frostmourne onto the ground and sends ice towards Charmcaster and she is frozen completely.

Hex then goes over to his frozen niece. "She is too hungry for power in order to claim her victory over Gwen, I wish I could do more for her."

Guardian Charmcaster goes to the alternate version of her uncle Hex. "You know she doesn't have much family time or any visits or support, she just needs some family time and maybe things could be different and less aggressive. She reminds me of the shattered person who I once was, the one who was out for the same goals. Well, now I'm not."

Hex looks to the Guardian Charmcaster. "I am proud of what you have become and so is the other me."

"He is, and he's still a great teacher." Guardian Charmcaster then goes over to the frozen version of herself and she casts some magic onto her. "There, now she won't have any memory of what she did today. She'll think she accidently casted a spell onto herself and you came to free her."

"Smart move." Hex then carries the frozen magical girl with his magic. "I should get going now, tell the Guardian to keep his things away from this world. The magic those relics hold are beyond me." He then teleports away with his frozen Charmcaster.

Atomix chuckles. "Well, that's taken care of." He then turns to Omniverse Ben. "And now to get back home." When he turns around, Ben is in front of him. "Hey there other me."

Ben looks to his Omniverse self with stars in his eyes. "Wow! You looked so cool! What alien was that? What can he do? Are there any other aliens like him? Do we both have the same kinds of aliens?"

Omniverse Ben chuckle. "Wow. I was one active and hyper kid wasn't I?"

"Yes, yes you were" replied Guardian Charmcaster. She then sees the 10 year old Gwen. "Wow. I don't know what the heck was I thinking into taking you down, but I guess it'll take a long time for this Charmcaster to get over her petty childhood grudge and look forward to something else."

Gwen blinks and looks to the older Charmcaster. "Wow. You are one better looking Charmcaster. Also, did you just kiss you're Ben's cheek?" The younger Ben also realizes.

"Wait a minute! What?!"

Guardian Charmcaster goes over to Omniverse Ben and kisses his cheek. "Yeah, I guess you can we're a thing. Kinda nice too, a hero who saved the universe millions of times and a former villain now Guardian."

"We're a team like that, along with your partner Rooke" replied Charmcaster.

The young ben is disgusted by this. "Oh! Gross! Seriously? Why her? What the heck is it with you other version of me?"

Omniverse Ben chuckles and sighs. "You'll figure it out when you get older, you're 10 years old and I went through this kid phase too and so did my Gwen. Though this Gwen seems nicer."

"What can I say? I gotta keep an eye on this doofus" replied Gwen.

Omniverse Ben chuckles. "That one never gets old." He then sees Gyro looking at the wrecked statue. "What's up with him?"

Gyro looks to the wreckage of his statue. "I don't even want to be the founder of a stinking town! I was just helping those people survive and they took things into the wrong perspective."

Linka goes over to Gyro and hands him the book. "This is your Gyro." The Guardian takes the book. "Make sure you haven't misplaced other artifacts and stuff over the years. Hex was trying to help us get home, and he wanted this book to go back to you."

Gyro looks to the book. "Hex did the right thing, also this is not mine. This book once belonged to Medivh and was lost after he was slain and his magic turned unstable and crippled Karazhan. Who knows how many more of his artifacts have been scattered. I will need to run through everything within the tower just to be sure. Wherever Hex is, I thank him for this."

They then see Lincoln and Luna hugging each other and Luna shedding some tears. "Lincoln, I thought ….. I thought I'd never find you again! Oh my sweet baby bro!"

Lincoln smiles and he rubs his sister's back. "You found me sis, I'm not hurt. Just pumped up from the fight, you're plan worked and I felt your presence searching for me sis."

Linka smiles seeing this. "Leni and Loni are bound to be worried about me coming back. We should head on to our worlds now."

"True." Gyro then creates a portal for them. "We're going home." They all nod and head to the portal.

"Wait!" They turn around and look to the young Ben. "Can we come and see what you guys do?" They notice Gwen and Grandpa Max signaling them to not agree.

They all look to each other and agreed. Luna, Lincoln, Linka and the Netherdrakes head onto the portal first. Omniverse Ben goes to his younger self. "You got a lot of things to learn younger alternate version of me, your family will be there to back you up just as long as you got their backs too."

Ben is confused by what he just said. "What?" Omniverse Ben then goes to the portal. "You'll figure it out soon."

They then see Charmcaster and Gyro's eyes glowing and they're speaking an incantation. "What the heck are you guys doing?" asked Gwen.

Gyro and Charmcaster smirk. "We were never here!" Then a bright light is created.

The light fades and Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are now in the town and holding some ice-cream and looking to the rebuilt statue. They have no clue what happened or recall anything. "So, you kids ready to check out this place?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Heck yeah!" said Ben and Gwen. Then Ben stops and looks to the nearby store with stars in his eyes. "No way! The new Sumo Slammer trial of the Fists is out now! Cool! And it's on sale too!"

Yup, back to the way it was.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Bet you guys didn't see that ending coming did ya now? Well, turning back to normal and everything is A-Okay, for now. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/3/20 – 7/4/20.**


	373. Ch373: Some well-earned Rest

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 373: Some well-earned rest. **

(_Royal Woods Mall._)

"So, you guys ended up in a world similar to your friends world but he's 10 years old and still reckless and a bit of a childish kind of hero who wants to be awesome?" asked Candace.

"That's the whole story and it was not an easy thing to go by" replied Linka as she drinks her milkshake. "But to be honest, seeing his cousin Gwen seemed better. She was nice."

Right now they are at the Royal Woods Mall Food Court and who are there? Linka, Leni, Loni, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Fiona, Miguel, Mandee, Jackie, Candace, Stacy, Morgan and Draculaura.

"Wow. You guys really did get it hard dealing what the kind of issue" replied Morgan as she drinks his soda. "But the real hard part had to be that fight in that other Multiverse."

"As if some of us could ever forget" said Lori as she eats her chicken tenders. "It was literally harder than any fight we went through, sorta."

"That young Ben didn't seem like a bad world, just a bunch of bad guys who don't seem like threats. At times" replied Leni as she and Loni are both sharing the spaghetti.

"Still, it is awesome how your little brother and big sister can wield Thor's Hammer like that!" said Stacy. "They're like gods or something … Oh wait, I mean they are guardians. Does that count as a god?"

They think about it. "That doesn't sound like a god thing, more like a powerful being with the ability to do their hardest kind of thing" replied Fiona as she eats her burger.

"You guys have got the most fangtastic and not so fangtabulous adventures!" said Draculaura. "The ghouls will be shocked out of their minds from this kind of gossip!" She then sees she's out of salad. "Be right back girls, I need more salad!" Draculaura heads off to get more.

Linka chuckles. "Believe me, everyone we know and love know about this. But I guess there are some worlds who haven't heard of our situation and we'd rather not tell them otherwise they'd start asking questions that could be too much." That one they can all agree on.

"What's your twin and big rockstar sis doing now?" asked Candace as she eats her cob salad.

"As of right now, probably enjoying some big sis and little bro time as usual" replied Linka. "Leni and I had that moment after we were found and I think Luna is still kinda upset with the situation that Lincoln and I nearly got taken away, again."

"I like how you, your sister Leni, Lincoln and Luna have this thing after what happens from trouble and then try and get over things on the next day" said Stacy. "Really puts up the whole good siblings bond thing, though Lincoln and Luna have it worse than anyone."

Linka sighs. "That is true, Luna and Lincoln still have the blood pact and they share the power and emotions from what is within them and that's what makes Reforger, possibly the strongest Guardian ever created for the cosmos and beyond."

They recall the word about that, and the heroes recall what Reforger looks like.

"Hey now, you and Leni share a bond too" replied Loni. "a bond of a fashion loving duo who understand each other and have so much into likings from each other's problems and values. Sure it's not like Lincoln and Luna and their blood pact, but at least it's a good sisterly bond."

Linka and Leni are touched at what Loni just said. "Thanks Loni. That was nice of you to say big bro" replied Linka.

Leni kisses Loni's cheek. "The sweetest of words you got and they know how to make me feel loved, respected and fully see my role to my little sister."

Loni chuckles. "Well, I have known Linka for a long, long time and with all of this happening. I'm glad to see Linka and knowing more and more about the things she now likes and truly adores." They all '_awe_' at his words.

"Wow. Such an understanding kinda guy, you and Carol are definitely siblings for sure" said Fiona.

Carol chuckles. "Well, he is adopted into the family. But we're not blood and what makes you think we're totes sibs?"

"You both have lovers, you both know how to say sweet things to each other, you both have had some hard times in life, you both have a definitive eye for fashion and kindness into good friends and allies and both of you have had sex before and showed how much you showed true love into it" replied Jackie. "Am I missing anything else?" She high fives with Mandee.

They all chuckle at that. Candace and Stacy did not need to hear that last part, they turn red hearing that. "Um, are we even allowed to say anything like that now?" asked Candace nervously.

"Yeah, there's like a kid here" replied Stacy as she points to Linka.

Linka finishes her milkshake. "First off, I know what sex is I'm 12 and secondly I know they both have physical love when they're along in the room I share with Leni and I respect their privacy and let them be."

Candace and Stacy did not know about that and did not need to hear it either. Then Morgan speaks up. "Cunningham and I had sex last week." She then eats her curly fries.

They all looked to the Dancing Fish Captain in shock. "What?!"

Morgan looks to them. "We did and let's just say he is a true warrior when he does it, so intense and so much endurance. I felt powerless and didn't even feel like walking."

"Wow! Same with me" said Leni. "Loni can be quite dominant at what he does in bed." Carol, Dana, Becky and Lori also agree when they have love with their lovers, they too feel like they can't do a thing or even walk.

Candace and Stacy don't even know if this is even a teen hang out or the most private of talks in the world. Then Draculaura comes back. "Hey girls, so what did I miss?"

"Things you were not meant to hear girl" replied Candace. This makes Draculaura confused.

Dana drinks her soda. "The rest of our month has been one heck of an action and emotional hassle and yet we all find a way to stand tall and go against the odds."

"So, when do you and your bro have to check on the new residents of Great Lake City?" asked Becky.

Linka then thinks. "Well. Bro, Jordan and I and some other team mates are inbound for Royal Woods either on Friday or Saturday. We haven't made up the date on when to go yet."

"Let's hope those Part-Time people don't cause any trouble at the city" said Lori. They then continue with some normal chatter and enjoy this awkward and yet exciting hang out time.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Neil is on the roof and he looks to the backyard. He sees Lincoln and Luna both strumming away on their guitars. '_Looks like Luna is on the protective mode again, I can't blame her._'

Neil sighs and he looks to the sky and senses something. "Is there something you guys want or need?" Standing next to him is Gyro and Hollow.

The two all-powerful allies look to Lincoln and Luna. "We came here to check how Lincoln and Luna are doing after the whole incident from yesterday" replied Gyro.

"A 16 year old Ben Tennyson is tolerable, but a 10 year old Ben Tennyson is like dealing with the world's most stubborn rash" replied Hollow. "Very irritating and hard to get rid of." They look to Hollow confused. "What? You guys know I'm right."

They then continue to watch the two special bonded siblings talk and then they see Luna tickling Lincoln and they both collapse to the ground laughing, this makes them smirk at their fun sibling antics.

Gyro then looks to the two friends of his. "Wrathion said he found something within the ancient underground areas of Karazhan and I am to meet with him later to see what he has uncovered."

Neil and Hollow know this is where things get serious. "Inform us what you and Wrathion have found, whatever it is, is bound to be the upmost of all importance to all of us" said Hollow.

"Or better yet, tell us and the whole team and then we can see what we can do to help with this situation" replied Neil. "But before you go, anything on the world of the Owl Lady Edalyn Clawthorne?"

Gyro sighs. "I almost had it! I almost had her world in my grasp and then it disappears. Wherever she is, is tricky and knows how to appear and then disappear. I think the Boiling Isles is toying with me, making me think I have it, but then lose it. But rest assured I am not giving up, I will find that wretched witch and I will take. Her. Down!" Gyro then turns into a raven and he flies off through the portal at the Great Gate.

Neil and Hollow go back to looking onto Lincoln and Luna laying on the grass and looking to the sky. "They have a far bigger destiny at hand, you know that right?" asked Hollow.

Nile sighs. "Deathwing told me. He sensed so much power and something beyond anything we understand and that is what will forge their path to more things to come and aid in whatever evil comes their way. The realms are at stake and we must make sure all is secured and protected."

"Until then, we should enjoy the time we have with those we love. Like me, I have to get going now. Musa invited me to one big multi-date with her fairy friends, this is going to get awkward." Hollow then goes back to the Great Gate.

Neil looks onto his two adopted kids and sighs. "Whatever happens kids, we're all going to get through everything. Through hell or high water, the cosmos and beyond."

With Lincoln and Luna. Both of them smile and look to the clouds and the flock of Altaria and Swablu.

"Linc, I was so worried when I lost you and Linka. I thought I would never see you again, like the many times we would be separated and I would have to do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and back home" replied Luna.

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I was kinda worried too. But when I was stuck in that other world, it didn't seem much of a worry for me. I had this feeling like everything was going to be okay and that there was nothing else to fear and that we would find each other again."

Luna looks to her brother and she pulls him close to her. "Ice or demon?"

Lincoln chuckles. "You're pick sis, I ain't making the choice for you."

Luna chooses to turn into her Frost form and she lets him rest on her belly as they both hold hands. "We got a lot of things to do. We gotta check on the Part-Time dudes at Great Lake City, Washington and Victoria's Birthdays are inbound, Sunset is gonna be gone for another week with the Dazzles on tour and to make it seem better, we're both on the hunting ground for that wretched woman we once called our Great Aunt!"

Lincoln sees his sister's eyes turn blue and glowing. He then sighs. "Yeah, but try and calm down sis. That stuff is not going to be happening until this month is over and some of our allies are going to have some birthdays on August and we gotta be there for them."

Luna sighs. "Yeah. I'm sorry bro, I'm just kinda stressed out with everything that's been happening. We both have this bond and blood pact, and we both can figure out how we can find each other through hell or high water across the realms."

Luna then looks to her brother and Lincoln looks to his sister and they both smile. "Me too sis, me too."

They both continue to look up to the sky, then Lincoln has an idea. "Hey sis, you wanna hang out with your normal self?"

Luna knows where he's going with this. "You talking about the versions who have been through so much trouble and are as cool as we are? Heck yeah I'm in. We should also ask Jordan, Sam, Leni and Lori if they wanna chill with them too."

"Maybe we can bring our Pokemon? Nah, I don't want them to stress out too much with what we brought with us. Plus I did send Lincoln Loud that selfie of us with our Pokemon at Alola" replied Lincoln.

Luna snickers. "Something tells me normal Linc is going to have tons of big questions for ya and so are his pals and sisters."

Lincoln then grabs his phone and he makes the call, to Lincoln Loud.

"_ Hey Lincoln Loud, you wanna hang out with me and the others tomorrow? You can bring your pals along for the ride. _"

Lincoln then waits for a response and then he gets it.

"_ Heck yeah! I have so many things to ask you and so do the others, I'll make sure I bring Luna, Leni and Lori to come over and talk as well and I can ask my parents to make sure the others don't get involved! This is gonna be awesome! See you tomorrow Hero Linc. _"

Lincoln smiles and he puts his phone away. "Well, that's done."

Luna then sits up and Lincoln is now laying his head on her lap and she strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. "You wanna chill in the bathroom Linc? I could use some peaceful close to bro time."

Lincoln then sits up. "Yeah, I'd like that." They then get up and they head back into the house.

(_FutureTech._)

All the guys at FutureTech are on the roof of the HQ and looking to the horizon as the whales breach out of the water near the coasts of the Galapagos Islands.

The ones at the roof of the base are Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny, Bruce Banner, Tadashi, Hiro and Boomer. They're all eating some donuts, hotdogs, tacos, pizza and some milk shakes.

"So, should we get back to work on G.L.A.D.I.S?" asked Jack Cyber. "We are kinda burning some time on our hands and we gotta keep up the pace."

"Thirty more minutes guys, let's take a break from all of this" replied Victor.

"He is right, I mean we cleaned up all the anthrax from the ruined GLA base and we did our hardest to find Lincoln and Linka when they were stuck in another Ben 10 universe" replied Penny.

"We need some kind of break from the work and G.L.A.D.I.S is not an easy fix or build" replied Banner. "She is far more complex for some invention of the early times of the 2010's."

"And I thought Baymax was a challenge, but this …. This is tougher" said Hiro.

"Maybe we should get Juniper, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Wasabi in on this" said Tadashi. "Some more hands could help, I mean the spies are all busy with their college and we can't bother them."

"Sombra, Winston and Torbjörn are also busy. They got way too much things at hand involving Talon and their operations" replied Martin as he grabs another pizza. "So we're gonna need some even more hands to finish repairing our newest member to the FutureTech base."

"Yeah." They all go back to eating and enjoying this lovely view of the Pacific Ocean and the ships in the waters. They do see Jordan and Sam talking to each other as they walk along the side of the Royal Fortress and Sergei and Leon adding some new weaponry to the Tiger Tank.

"I got a date with W.O.O.H.P. Spy Samantha Simpson on Saturday, or if she has no plans and she calls me when we can have our date" replied Boomer as he eats two slices of pizza.

They all look to him in shock and confusion and almost taking a bite from their food. "What?!"

(_Karazhan._)

Gyro makes it back to his tower and he goes through the halls and passes by multiple Rune golems and ghosts wandering around the place. He then pets the three heads of his Hydra Behemoth guard.

Gyro then makes it to the underground dungeons and there he sees the Grandson of Deathwing, Wrathion looking onto the massive abyss of the underground area.

"So, what is it you found Wrathion?" asked Gyro as he stands next to him and looks around.

"Well, we both know that through Lincoln and Linka a new Guardian emerges" said Wrathion.

"Yes, yes that is true" said Gyro.

"Well, I went through the lost book from Medivh which was found by Hex in that other Omnitrix universe and I found something very intriguing about it" said Wrathion.

Gyro sighs. "Wrathion, every book under the vice of Medivh during his time has been of great interest. Even to demonic beings such as the Legion, what makes this one far more interesting?"

Wrathion opens the book and goes through the pages. "Well, as it turns out this book shows something about guardians who are above the mantle of power and what might happen to them if they continue with their role and purpose of their existence." He hands the book to Gyro. "You have to look at this."

Gyro is confused and he looks to the book and reads it, as he reads his eyes grow concerned and he is shocked. "By the ancient celestial cosmos of Drake city, what the hell?"

Wrathion looks to him sternly. "You must tell them, they have to know of this. All of them."

Gyro closes the book. "I must consult this with the faiths and then to some two old friends if this is true. The future of Lincoln, Luna and the Royal Defenders is at stake here."

"Indeed it is" replied Wrathion. "One thing we do know, they are not going to like this news." Wrathion then looks onto the massive dungeons are and so does Gyro.

"They surely will not like this" replied Gyro, he grips onto the book and looks to it. '_Damn you Medivh, what have you done?_'

To be continued ….

**A/N: Next time: We are about to embark onto "_ A Sparking Relationship _" and see what's going to happen. Okay guys listen up, next chapter is another game stream, but the chapter of the hang out between two worlds is going to be posted at "_ A Sparking Relationship _" chapter, so if you guys wanna know what happened then go there. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I'm gonna do what ****Nk839** **PM'd me. I'm gonna ignore the critics and let the good reviews and PM's from my associates feel me into keep going. Because that's what matters the most. Thanks for the review guys, I guess this Quarantine has gotten me into some stress. Sorry folks, well to those who hate me and also my stories, it's all good now. I'll try to tone down my mood. **

**Date made: 7/4/20.**


	374. Ch374: Game Stream 42

**Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 374: Game Stream**** 4.2**

The Wild West and two TABS looking figures are looking to each other like in one of them old Wild West showdown movies.

"Well, well, if it isn't dead eye Susnet!" said Leon. His character looks like a blue TABS unit with a cowboy hat.

"Oh really? We looky what we got here, old man Leon!" said Sunset as her cowboy themed red TABS unit. "You wanna know something? You wanna know something Leon?"

"What? What is it I need to know Sunny?" asked Leon as a tumble weed tumbles by.

"Do you feel lucky, punk? Well, do ya?!" Sunset clicks start and the two TABS cowboy characters walk towards each other in the Wild West themed map. "Come on boy! Show me what you got!"

"Oh I will! Here I come bitch! And I am locked and loaded for this mother fucking red vs blue showdown!" yelled Leon as his character walks with his revolver in hand.

"Only one of us is going to walk away from this fight you outlaw scum!" said Sunset.

"Let's see who will win this town huh?!" said Leon.

The two cowboy TABS characters then get close, they then go rapid fire with their pistols and at the same time dodge the others rounds and Sunset's guy is dead. "What?! No!"

"Yes! I won!" cheered Leon. "Did you see that? They shot at each other and dodged it! But yours wasn't fast enough! Like a ….. Like a god damn McCree thing, Overwatch or something."

"God. That was like the matrix or something Man, that was awesome!" said Sunset. They both chuckle a bit as they look onto the two TABS characters.

Sunset: What is up my peeps? Welcome back to Shimmer Cove with me, Sunset Shimmer and today we are doing TABS once again and with Leon once again playing as the opposing side for this video. We are going to see what the new Wild West DLC update has and earlier you guys just saw the OP Wild West unit The Quickdraw, and they are just wicked awesome!

"What the fuck are the other units of this DLC?" asked Leon.

"'Okay so let's see." Sunset checks the units in this expansion. "We got the Dynamite thrower, the Miner, Cactus, Gunslinger, Lasso and the Deadeye, and we already used the Quickdraw and we also have 3 secret units on this map to try out. So, let's see what these guys can do, ya'll!"

"What I like about this is this map, look at this place" said Leon. They look to the whole map and see the scenery. The man has one long lane and on either side are the buildings of the town. Saloon, Bank, Guns and Tobacco's, sheriff's office and other random structures and outside of the town is the desert.

"It looks like one of those old locations in those Wild West films. Damn, this place looks so cool" said Susnet, she places down two dynamite throwers on either side. "Let's see who can throw their dynamite first." She clicks start and they both walk towards each other.

"Damn, they look kina nice for a bunch of dynamite throwers" replied Leon. They look to the Dynamite throwers and they see that their cowgirls carrying a bundle of TNT. "Here it comes! Throw and blow up! Throw your fucking TNT already you little people!"

They toss their dynamites but they miss and end up going melee and Leon wins. "What the heck? They're throw sucks and they fight like the halflings?" said Sunset is shock.

Leon is also confused. "Those TNT take long to blast, I think these ladies are used as back line people."

"Well, the dynamite throwers suck, so let's see what the Miners can do" said Sunset.

"I got something, how about I get the Miner and you get that Cactus? We can see who's stronger" said Leon.

Sunset places down the Miner for Leon's side and the Cactus on her own side. "Let it rock!" She hits start and the two units march onto each other.

The Cactus is a TABS units inside of a cactus armor. "What the heck? Look at this guy! He's in a cactus!" said Sunset as she snickers at this TABS unit.

"Jesus fucking Christ. He looks like he can whoop my ass with those cactus boxing gloves, damn!" said Leon. "What about my guy? Let's see him."

They look to the Miner and he has this wicked looking mustache and a prospector's hat, overalls and a large mining pickaxe which is his weapon, but what's behind him is what makes them laugh. "Are you kidding me? Is this even necessary?" Sunset just laughs.

Leon also laughs, why? You can see the Miner's butt crack. "Now those …. Those are them ass cheeks of justice! We about to store the gold in them cracks!" They both laugh.

The Cactus and the Miner get close and they start fighting, the Miner hits the cactus and does damage but the Cactus is unique. "Whoa! The hit he delivered" said Sunset. "Wait a minute, what did my guy do to yours?!"

They see that when the Cactus gets hit, then his cactus spines shoot out and do area damage. "My Miner is covered in quills!" said Leon. "No!"

And the Cactus wins with one punch to the face of the Miner. "Nice! Now that is what I am talking about! Dead on the spot by the hands of some weirdo in a plant suit!"

"Damn. The Cactus, that guy is OP. Let's see what the Gunslinger can do!" said Leon.

Sunset then places one Gunslinger to go against the Cactus. They zoom into the Gunslinger that Leon has, he looks like a Wild West criminal and on both hands are two revolvers. "Wow. Looks like a freaking bad guy has come to the wild, Wild West!" said Sunset.

"Then let's see if the Cactus can defeat my mud shot marauder!" said Leon. Sunset clocks start and the Gunslinger makes his march onto the Cactus. They then see the Gunslinger is in range and it shoots the air. "What the fuck are you shooting at?"

Then the bullets come on down from the sky and they land onto the area where the cactus treads.

Leon and Sunset are both shocked. "It's raining bullets!"

"This guy shoots the sky and rains down bullets!" said Leon. "I love this guy! He is the best!" And the Cactus is dead in the hands of the Gunslinger. "Wow! That was fucking insane!"

"Damn. He is OP with his rounds, now just for science I wanna see what happens when I do this." Sunset places down an army of Dynamite throwers and she clicks start.

"Oh, oh, okay. Let's see if my guy can kill all of them ladies with explosives!" said Leon. "Bring it! This guy ain't afraid, this guy is a champ and he ain't afraid of nobody!"

The Dynamite throwers try to get close enough to toss their explosives, but the Gun slinger overpowers them all by shooting and reloading fast and a hailstorm of bullets comes raining down from the sky and they all die.

Sunset and Leon are shocked. "Whoa! What?!" They look around and see all of the Dynamite throwers are dead and none of them got a chance to throw their TNT.

"Are you kidding me? My girls are all dead as hell! What the heck?!" said Susnet in shock.

"To be honest, I thought your girls were going to murder my guy with their explosives, I wanted to see how much damage their dynamites can do but no! This shit happened. Let's see the lasso and if he can take down my guy" said Leon.

Sunset removes all the Dynamite throwers and she places down one Lasso. "Wow. He looks like the Lone Ranger." They zoom in and they see the cowboy riding the horse and he has his lasso spinning. "Something tells me my guy is going to drag your guy around."

"Then let's see, guns up people!" yelled Leon. Sunset clicks start and the Lasso runs forward and the Gunslinger shoots the sky, the lasso grabs the gunslinger but the bullets have killed the horse and then hit the lasso guy. "Whoa what?!"

"Are you kidding me?! That was way too quick!" said Sunset. "He shot my horse and guy to easily!"

"The lasso has to be a support unit in the game, damn the gun slingers are as OP as the Quickdraw" said Leon. "Only one way to see how the Gunslinger can meet their match."

"Dead eye time!" Sunset places down the Dead Eye and they look towards the female TABS character. She has a Wild West attire and a ponytail and her weapon looks like a sharp shooting sniper rifle. "Damn, her weapon looks dangerous. She can take down the gunslinger for sure."

"Then let us see what she can do!" said Leon. Sunset hit start and the Gunslinger and the Dead eye walk towards each other, but before the Gunslinger could even shoot into the sky the Dead Eye took him down.

"Whoa! What the hell?!"

"My guy died and your lady won!" said Leon in utter disbelief. "She got range! She got range! She got mother fucking range!"

"We got a sniper in TABS!" said Sunset in shock. "She's like the Musketeer from the Renaissance!"

"She can take out guys from such a long, long fucking range. She is deadly!" said Leon.

"Well, now we know what can counter the Gunslinger and them bullet rain storm, so now it's time to go back to the beginning of the video" said Sunset. "Time to go into a showdown!"

We are now back to the one on one battle! A Quickdraw on either side, red vs blue, Wild West vs Wild West, now this looks like a Wild West one on one match, at High Noon!

"Looks like we are back into this fight Leon!"

"Damn straight and only one of us and take this town for ourselves."

"This town is definitely not big enough for the both of us, it ain't big enough for even the fiver of us!"

"Well then, let's see what we can do. Let's see who can draw first and draw last!"

Sunset clicks start and the two Quickdraws march onto each other as the sun shines onto the horizon. "Here it comes!" said Sunset.

"Time to go one step, two step girl!" said Leon.

They get in range and they rapidly shoot their lawmakers and dodge, and Susnet wins. "Oh! I make this win! This win is all mine!" said Sunset.

"Damn, it's like he knew what was gonna happen and went back in time and took my guy down!" said Leon.

"Yeah that's right, I saved Doc and your Mad Dog Days are over like hell!" said Sunset.

"That was a good standoff, a damn good standoff!" said Leon.

"Okay, so let's see what the secret units are" said Sunset as she places down a bomb cannon. "Let me take control of this guy." Sunset controls the Bomb Cannon and looks for the halflings she placed for Leon's side. "Are you in the bank?"

"No, no. We are just innocent hobbits making a deposit, leave us be" replied Leon. "No need to come and take us away, this town is for everybody."

Sunset then moves her Bomb Cannon to the back of the Bank. "Leon, your guys are robbing the bank and I am evicting you guys out and sending you guys to the god damn Stoney lonesome!"

She then blasts the back of the bank and like ten halflings come out. "Oh my god!" Sunset moves backwards. "Fire! Fire!"

"Get her! Take her down my Halfling army!" yelled Leon. "Chase her down! Take the fucking cannon!"

"Fire! Reload! Fire you fool!" Susnet aces the fight by sending one bomb and it kills all ten Halflings. "Yes! Wow. That was kinda scary."

"You just blasted the bank and my guys came out like a fucking horror movie, let's see what the secret unit is Sunset" said Leon. Sunset zooms into the bank and they see the safe, and it glows and moves. "What? The Vault?"

"Something is gonna happen!" said Sunset. The Vault shakes and then shows the new unit. "Bank Robbers!" The Secret unit is similar to the Viking Long Boat. Two crooks are carrying the safe.

"Okay, let's see what they can do" said Leon. Susnet places down the Bank Robbers to go face to face with the King. "I get a king huh? Let's see who makes the big cash in!"

"Come on boys! He wanted th safe, so now let's give it to him!" Sunset clicks start and the two opposing sides walk towards each other.

The King gets close, but the Bank Robbers Toss the Safe and it hits the King, but he's under the vault now! "What? No! Get up you fool!" yelled Leon.

"Oh god! They're like the Viking Long Boat!" said Susnet. "Take him down! Beat him up!" The King can't do shit and the Bank Robbers just beat his ass up and Sunset wins. "Woo! Now that is a win again! These guys are kinda cool, but they have some flaws."

"Yeah, like the Viking long boat but they don't have any extra guys with them" said Leon. "I mean if you can just shoot them then they can drop the safe and it turns into a fucking obstacle."

"Okay, so time to look for the next secret unit." Sunset pans around the map and she sees it. "Behind the Sheriff's office!" they zoom into the prison carriage and they see something.

"Ball and Chain? What is this?" asked Leon. The Ball and chains in the wagon glows and shows them the Secret unit. "Oh, it is called Ball and chain!"

"Criminals! We got criminals on the field!" said Sunset. The Ball and Chain are legit prisoners, they are wearing black and white striped clothing and are carrying their ball and have chains on them. "Let's see what they can do, when they escape from the sheriff!"

Susnet places six of them on Leon's side and on her side is the Quick draw, and then she clicks start. "Escape! Kill this asshole and escape lads!" yelled Leon.

The Quickdraw shoots them, but the Ball and Chain guys lunge at the sheriff and kill him with one Iron Ball. "Oh!" yelled Leon and Sunset in shock.

"Oh! Like the fucking boulder thrower, but in melee mode! Oh my sweet fucking god!" said Leon.

"Wow. I thought they were gonna be slow, but they aren't slow, these guys are strong enough to take down the Quick Draw and their durable too!" said Sunset. "Okay, so the Ball and Chain are strong, so let's see what can shoot down these guys and make me the winner of this town. To the Guns and Tobacco store!"

They head to the back of the Guns and Tobacco store and they see a weapon known during the middle of the Wild West Era and both Susnet and Leon are shocked at what it is. "No! No way! No freaking way!"

Secret Unit: Gatling gun! A man in a mustache who looks like a shop keeper or inventor and mans the Gatling gun and that gun is on wheels and it big.

"This is, this is going to make me win for sure!" said Sunset.

"I got an idea, since I am using prisoners, why not let the Bank Robbers and the Gunslingers be part of this?" said Leon.

Sunset chuckles. "Oh, oh. Now that sounds like a fight I wanna see, so let's do this thing." Sunset gives Leon two Gunslingers, three Ball and Chain and four Bank Robbers and on her side? "Okay, so just one Gatling gun on my end and a bunch of crooks on yours. This, this is my town and you are breaking the law of the Sunset on the West!"

They zoom around. "Is that right? Then I guess I gotta … Oh wow! It really is Sunset on this map look at the sun!" said Leon.

They see the sun and it is a Susnet on the Wild West. "Oh! I didn't know we could see the sun in this position, I guess this is my town!"

"But not for long!"

"Then we shall see!"

Sunset clicks start and the Gatling gun makes the first long ranged shot and kills one gunslinger, but the bullet pierces and hits the ball and chain in the back, but then ball and chain stands tall from the impact.

"Oh! Your gun guys pierces! That is scary!"

"But the Ball and Chain is sturdy!"

The Gatling gun then shoots the other Gunslinger before he can shoot the sky with his four guns and it pierces through but doesn't punch the ball and chain in the back.

"My gunslingers are dead as fucking hell! No!"

"He shoots at a slow rate, but I think my guy is gonna go rapid fire soon!"

And Sunset is right, since the Ball and Chain is sturdy the Gatling gun then goes from slow rate of fire to Machine Gun Rapid Fire! The Gatling gun starts to shoot at great speed and all of Leon's guys are dead. Though the Bank robbers tried to throw their safes, and ended up throwing them onto their own Ball and Chain guys!

"Oh my god!" they both yell.

"The most dangerous gun ever invented in the Wild West era just went to town and killed off my guys! But my assholes in the back threw the safe onto their own guys! What the fuck?!" said Leon.

"Yeah, this town is mine and it will always be, Sunset Town. Until the next time we clash again on this town for an epic battle" said Sunset.

"Yeah, the next time we do this we should clash in this town and show off all the units from the other maps to see who can take the town! One vs one rule till the very end! To see who can be the new sheriff of the town of Sunset canyon!" said Leon.

"Oh! I like the sound of that, way better!" said Sunset. "The same rules when we fought in the Farm lands!"

Sunset: We showed up like a bunch of clowns in a rodeo and a lot of guys died in my town. Perhaps next time on TABS we can see who claims, the town of Sunset Canyon! Thanks for watching the new Wild West DLC for TABS guys, this is Sunset Shimmer of Shimmer Cove and I will see you all in the next video! Later peeps!

To be continued …..

**A/N: All based off of H20 Delirious and Cartoonz when they played the TABS Wild West DLC. Also, if you guys wanna know what Lincoln and some of the others were up to, go and check out "_ A Sparking Relationship Chapter: 275. _" That is where the story continues until the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/5/20.**


	375. Ch375: Can there be Redemption?

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 375: Can there be redemption? **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln comes out of his room and with him is Luna, both are suited up and have their relic weapons ready. Lincoln sighs. "Okay, so today is the day. Time to see if this works."

Luna hugs him from behind. "Bro, some part of me thinks this is the shitiest idea I have ever heard of but another part of me thinks that there could be a chance to give some of these folks some redemption. Including the one who wronged me, if what our other selves say is true, then perhaps we can try and rehabilitate one of them."

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I know. So, shall we take off?"

"Let's do this little brother." They both leave their bedroom and head to the living room, there they see the rest of the family looking at them.

"Are you guys sure about doing this?" asked Leni with concern. "You know what these guys have done to the both of you right?"

"We know Leni, that's why we need to ask them if they regret or have any alternative motives after going through so much hell being locked away" said Lincoln.

"We need to know the truth from them, and we won't know it till we ask them personally and that's what we're gonna do" replied Luna. "We got this guys, we're prepared and we're skilled to take down whatever tricks they might have up their sleeve."

Neil goes to Lincoln and Luna. "Guys, if you do this then there might be a chance to give them another opportunity to join society and become allies, but if this fails then there is no hope for them."

"We know, but we think maybe one of them is worthy to be given a lighter sentence. I recall that when we put Doug and Michelle away, Michelle gave her alibi and testified that she never meant to side with Doug in the first place, and that the guy was beyond greedy and only wanted me" replied Luna.

"We're going to make our first stop at an old enemy from Lincoln's and then we're headed to London. First his sick and twisted enemy and then the woman who sided with her delusional partner."

"Truth be told, I just wanna know how Chandler is doing" replied Lincoln. "It hasn't been a year yet, and I just wanna see how that scum bag is handling being behind bars after what he almost unleashed to the world and what he nearly did to Luna."

"And the Stankcos and Hank and Hawk?" asked Susnet with her arms crossed. "What about them?"

"Last I know, those guys are not good company to be around and I don't wanna know who their gender bent version are" said Linka, she could only imagine how cruel they can be.

"They're beyond redemption" replied Lincoln as he looks down in anger. "The Stankcos are nothing more than jerks who have no care for others but themselves and Hank and Hawk are forever marked as Hazeltucky most notorious and vile students and criminals, they've tainted the name of their home town and there is no going back from that title."

"Another reason why Faunus and Pokemon should not reside there" said Gwen, she then goes over and hugs both her kids. "Be safe guys and be careful." The rest of the family also join in the hug and wish them to be safe and good luck with their enemies.

"We got this guys, we know what to do" replied Lincoln. He then looks to Luna as they depart from the family group hug. "Ready sis?"

Luna cracks her neck and knuckles. "Let's go and say hello."

They then walk out of the house with the rest of the family following, but when they head outside they see the rest of the team was waiting for them. Mostly, the ones who were there. Jordan with Dominic, Lori, Dana, Becky, Leon, Sergei, Martin and Victor.

"So, you guys know?" asked Lincoln as he pets the head of his Netherdrake.

"We literally do" replied Lori. "Sunset made the call and we came here to see you guys make this deadly move."

"You do know those two might not be so easy to convince right?" asked Dana.

"They did so much vile things" said Becky. "Summoning an army, killing an idol and they could've raped us into submissions." Becky then calms down, her fiery hair was extending and Victor has marshmallows.

"We know, we know guys" said Luna. "Just calm down and let us handle this. We know their tricks and we don't think they can be able to do anything while locked behind bars, we got security, weapons and powers."

"We trust you guys" said Martin. "From what the other versions of you said, Michelle Lewis might not be so bad. We did obtain evidence that showed she was never really on Doug's side, turns out she was blackmailed into doing this when she didn't want to and when they were locked up, Doug was attempting to help her break out and she refused to side with him again and then he tried to expose her secret, but this resulted into some violent conflicts."

Luna is confused. "What kind of violent conflicts dude?"

Martin and Victor look to each other with worry and then back to Luna. "Perhaps you should ask her yourself" said Victor.

"Okay then." Luna Frost then pulls out Frostmourne and she smites it onto the ground. The area in front of the Great Gate shakes and Sindragosa emerges and roars. Luckily, no damage was done to the Great Gate. Can't say much about the land in front of it though.

Victor sighs. "Looks like we got some land to repair, or just patch up." Martin makes some calls for reconstruction of land.

This seemed familiar to everyone, like they've heard and seen this before. "Is that all necessary?" asked Neil.

Luna gets onboard her Frost Wyrm. "Sorry pops, but I guess that is one thing and one way my Frost Wyrm can be able to come out, in style and a grand entrance." She Frost Wyrm roars.

Jordan goes over to Lincoln and she hugs him, they then share a kiss. "Be careful and don't let Chandler into your head, and if he does do something stupid. Then make him hurt, really, really hurt!"

"I know what to do my love, you have my word." Lincoln hops onto Nel'Thorious. "We'll be back guys, and we'll be safe and possibly we might have a new ally with us. I just hope it's the one we're both hoping." Nel'Thorious roars and both draconic beasts flap their wings and hover off the ground.

"Aerial escort is going to come with you guys, and good luck. You're gonna need it" replied Martin.

Lincoln and Luna nod and they take off towards their first imprisoned target. Flying behind them are Apollo Fighter's, MiG Fighter's, Jet Tengu's, Viking Fighter's, Banshee strike craft and Phoenix Fighter's.

"You think they can reason to give Michelle Lewis a shot at redemption?" asked Jordan to Martin, they all look to the FutureTech man.

"Michelle was said to be given a light sentence, but after what she did to her partner in prison. People wanted her out now that they know what she testified in court was true" replied Martin. "She's not a bad person, she was just pushed into something she did not want to do."

"Then let's hope Luna can help her find that freedom she deserves" replied Gwen.

(_Alcatraz Island, San Francisco._)

Lincoln and Luna land their mounts onto the tarmac of the prison area and the rest of the aircraft circle the location. The Jet Tengu and Viking Fighter's convert to their mech forms and guard the grounds.

Lincoln and Luna get off their mounts and they see the warden. He has an eye patch and a scar to his right side. Wearing a grey uniform and black shoes, blonde military buzz cut and at the age of 39, Joseph Von Muller.

"Greeting Commander Freezer Burn and Lieutenant Frost, welcome to Alcatraz Island. The very same maximum and rebuilt prison where Lynn Loud Sr and Rita Loud were once held and now we have 25 inmates and one in maximum lock down and is by far the worse of the worse for us here within these secured borders and we would also like to thank you and FutureTech for providing the new weapons an defenses to ensure no one can escape here again."

"All in good times Warden" replied Lincoln. "Show is the cell of McCann."

"Very well, follow me." They follow the warden and his Peacekeepers into the institute. They pass by some cells where the criminals and thieves all call out to them, mostly to Luna Frost.

But she does notice three criminals who she met before, Elliot, Jackson and Dominic. The same men who worked with Malcolm when they tried to rape her at the Royal Woods TV and News Station.

Both opposing fronts look to each other in anger. She hates them for trying to harass her and they hate her for the death of their boss.

Luna stays focused and they continue to follow the Warden through the halls.

"Are the former associates from Chandler also residents here?" asked Lincoln as they now pass through the next sector of steel doors with small windows.

"Nein, the Stankcos and Hank and Hawk are not here" replied Warden Muller. "They are elsewhere across the country and serving their sentences with even greater punishment for trying to slaughter humanity."

They then see the large doors that are the path to the Maximum Lockdown rooms. "Here we are." The two guards open the large doors and they go through.

They walk by some large doors that are all empty, there are no other heavy duty locked up criminals because there is only one. "I wish for you two to wait here, I will fetch the demon" said Warden Muller. He and four guards go through the final door where he is kept.

Ten guards surround the room Lincoln and Luna are in just in case and one of them places a table and a chair for Chandler to sit on and two other chairs.

Luna then gives the chair back. "No dude, I think I'm going to wait outside of the place. See you when you're done bro."

Lincoln nods. "I got this." He then sees the heavy doors open and then he sees Warden Muller come out with the guards and there he is.

Red haired, 12 years old, hair now grown to his neck, wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and brown shoes and his arms and legs are chained. Chandler McCann, the boy who sided with the Burning Legion.

Chandler looks to Lincoln sternly. "Hello, Larry."

Lincoln doesn't respond, instead he and the guards and the warden look around. Lincoln then looks to Chandler. "Who are you talking to? Who the hell is Larry?"

Chandler scoffs. "Whatever." He then takes a seat. "So, what the fuck are you doing here Spellman? Shouldn't you be out there being a cool hero as usual with that family of yours?"

Lincoln is then handed the folder and he reads it. "Seems like you've been busy. Trying to start fights, trying to rally allies to help get out of here and possibly come after me and my family."

Chandler relaxes onto the chair. "What can I say? I know how to come up with a plan to make a big break for it and this shitty place isn't making things any more tolerable for me."

"True, but you failed in each attempt." Lincoln closes he folder and looks to Chandler. "Because you fail to promise your fellow inmate allies anything, which is why they placed you here. So you don't manipulate them again and to keep you safe from getting ripped apart by those who want you dead."

"Hey! I promised them something!" said Chandler in anger.

"And what might that be Chandler? Freedom? To be honest there is nothing more you can offer to them that can give them a reason to fight for you or whatever cause you have" replied Lincoln sternly.

Chandler just scoffs towards Lincoln. "Bah! Forget it, so what heck are you even here for? Besides checking on my failed attempts to get out."

Lincoln sighs. "I wanted to see if you were showing signs of any regret for your past actions to the crime you have committed and almost brought ruin to all of humanity. But after seeing how still tempted you are with revenge, looks like there is no shot for redemption for you kid."

Chandler chuckles. "Ha! Why would I seek redemption? The whole world would've been mine and so have been your precious guardian sister! I dream every night the chance to spank that frozen ass of hers and make her my fucking slave and that this whole world would've seen just how awesome I would be and perhaps the whole of the other lame realms too! I have dreamed every night to one day rule all!"

Lincoln then stands up. "Then you can keep dreaming, because it's never going to happen. You're going to be stuck in this cell for a long, long time. A life sentence until you die. So long, Chandler McCann." Lincoln walks away from him and heads to the main gate.

Chandler tries to go after him, but he's taken down by two guards and they take him away. "Just you wait Larry! When I get out of here, I am going to kill your family and I will fuck up all of those you loved, starting with your stupid sister! Do you hear me?!" The doors to the maximum prison are then closed shut, until the next time Lincoln would visit him, which might be never.

Lincoln then sees Luna waiting for him outside of the room. "So, he still delusional?"

Lincoln sighs. "Unfortunately, yeah. I guess he's a lost cause, so let's go to Michelle Lewis."

"We're gonna need to open a portal for that one bro" replied Luna. "We cannot fly over the Atlantic just to reach jolly old London."

"Then let's get to it" replied Lincoln. They both make their way out of the institute. While on the way, Luna notices the three men she locked up and they glare at her, Luna then uses her powers to freeze them in their cells, they're still alive just really cold. The other inmates see this and back off. They do not wanna be put on ice.

Lincoln and Luna soon get out of the prison and they head to their mounts and they take off with the aerial escort. They then clash Mjolnir and Frostmourne and it forges a portal to the location of their choosing, next top: London, England.

(_Gage Tower prison, London, England._)

Lincoln and Luna are now walking through the main halls of the institute and they see some prisoners who are doing their service in cleaning the place and some of them tip their hats to them. "Wow. Some of these guys are actually quite nice and polite dudes" said Luna.

"Of course they are, they aren't as brutal or vile as the most dangerous inmates we have" replied Warden Hamilton. His real name is Desmond C. Hamilton, a close relative to Hugh and the warden of the place. At the age of 44 he has brown hair to the side and is wearing a dark blue suit with the logo of the British flag to the shoulders and black shoes.

"This is the area where we keep the well behaved inmates, to those who are close to completing rehabilitation and are ready to join society."

"This is nice, sure wish some of this was back home" replied Lincoln. "So, where is Michelle Lewis?"

Warden Hamilton sighs. "She's not in this location, she requested to be placed elsewhere."

They follow the warden up the stairs to the tower. "This is the only place where we keep those who are dangerous to society, but she is not a danger to anyone. Well, not anymore that is."

He opens the steel reinforced door and then opens a wooden door and they see her. Dressed in black shirt and pants and sitting by herself looking through the bared window is Michelle Lewis, her hair is a mess and there are some things for her to enjoy and use in the room.

Warden Hamilton then whispers to them. "We did our best to make her feel comfortable in here, we told her she has been permitted and cleared of her rehabilitation. She is no longer a criminal or even a murderous maniac, like the reports and her alibi said she was just pushed into killing and consumed by Doug Rockwell's greed and ambitions. Try and talk to her, we need this tower for dangerous people and she is not one of them."

"We will try sir" replied Lincoln. Warden Hamilton then leaves the tower but does not lock the gate.

Lincoln and Luna see the walls of the tower are that of old fashioned medieval times but reinforced with Vibranium cement on the outside, beneath and below. The see the bed is a normal bed like Lincoln would have, there is a night stand with a mirror and a hair brush, but they remain untouched and then they see the small room that leads to the toilet and shower.

They both go closer to her. "I know you two are here" said Michelle. She then sighs and looks to them and sits by the edge of her bed now. "So, you guys wanna talk to me about some things?"

Lincoln and Luna also sit onto the bed next to her. "We know about the truth, you're a rehabilitated woman now and was never really a bad person" said Lincoln. "You never meant to harm anyone, you were pushed into pressure and blackmail from Doug."

Michelle looks away. "I deserve to be in here, after what I did." She sheds a few tears. "I lied and made false promises to people with talent, I tried to deceive Luna into joining the show, I killed ….. I killed Mick Swagger and I ….i ….. I killed Doug."

That last part made Luna and Lincoln stunned. "What?"

Michelle then hugs her legs. "I killed him. I killed him in this place. I killed him in cold blood and …. And word g-got out and p=people knew the t-truth and wanted me t-to be released so ….. So I can have a new life a-again! But I …. I don't want to!"

"Why not?" asked Luna. Then she asks. "How did you kill him? What happened?"

Michelle tells them, while looking away. "Doug, he came to me and said he was going to fake the he was rehabilitated and I told him ….. I told him this was wrong and I didn't wanna be part of his sinful agendas any longer! Then he blackmailed me that he would tell everyone all my secrets, even those that made me a laughing stock when I was a kid and when I started my singing career!"

"I …..I didn't want him to get away with it, even if he did tell the truth he would still fake his recovery and go after …. After you Luna, and your family. So I …… I stopped him. I chased after Doug and I stabbed him in the back with a …. A broken piece of glass, he was crawling away and fought back. I stabbed him again, and again and all I could think of was …… Was the many times he pushed me into doing his plans!" She then looks to Luna.

"Luna, I am so, so sorry that Mick Swagger died. I didn't mean for him to be killed, I thought he would be hurt and that was it. I thought ….. I thought it would be different, but Doug ….. He didn't care and wanted to …… To have you be in the show, and so did I." Michelle then looks down with guilt. "I don't deserve anything from you, I know I can't be forgiven and I want this, this is what I deserve. I'm a menace to society."

"No you're not dude" replied Luna. Michelle looks to the ice borne heroine. "You didn't wanna do it, but you were forced into a corner and di what you had to, even though you tried to make things less disastrous and it only became worse."

"The one thing I have learned, is that I have to look past the things I have lost and see if there is a brighter side to it. Mick would've know that you never meant to bring harm and so would my little brother. That's why, I wanna know. Do you wanna go back home?"

Michelle is confused by this. "What?"

"We can give you another shot to redeem yourself" replied Lincoln. "You may have killed someone but that was out of pressure and blackmail. We can send you back to the United States of America and we can give you a punishment that isn't here in this cell, or in other words it's what we call Community Service."

Michelle looks to the two adopted Spellman kids. "Y-You want me to …. To work for my sentence?"

"Yeah, that's the thing man. We know you aren't so bad, and to be honest you're actually cleared after passing rehab and technically you were just an accessory to a crime and didn't really mean any harm" replied Luna.

Michelle looks down in shock. "We know you have a lot to think about, so if you want we can give you the time you need to think about it" said Luna. She and Lincoln then get up.

Michelle looks up to them with some tears in her eyes in which she wipes away. "Tell us if you're ready to come with us, okay?" said Lincoln. "We'll be back when you call."

"See you soon Michelle, don't give up on yourself, because I can see someone who deserves a new and fresh start to life" replied Luna. "Besides, we gave the louds that shot. So, why not you."

They then leave the tower and lock the main gate. Michelle sits back onto her bed and she thinks about this. '_A chance to freedom? A chance to earn forgiveness and redemption? Should I …. Should I take it?_'

She then sees Lincoln and Luna fly away from the location on their winged mounts, they look back and wave at her and then they make a portal and fly through.

Michelle smiles. '_Perhaps, perhaps I should give this a shot. See how it will work, but I need to think this through some more. I don't wanna make a mistake that could make me a bad person again._'

To be continued ….

**A/N: And there you have it folks, from the chapter of "_ A Sparking Relationship. _" It seems they wish to see if they can let someone get redeemed and chances she will get her shot to rejoin society. To be honest I think I can see Michelle Lewis as a future friend to the Spellman's and their friends. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/6/20.**


	376. Ch346: Satur-dates for Boomer and Loni

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 376: Satur-Dates for Boomer and Loni. **

(_Night time, Spellman Estate._)

Leni looks to herself in the mirror and she fixes her makeup, then some vines come in and also help her with her makeup. "Thank you. Oh wow, this is it. I get to finally make it official with Loni and we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend, even though people say we are but we totes aren't, yet."

Roserade giggles and puts the hairbrush away and looks to her human partner and smiles.

The vines then disperse and Leni looks to herself. A Sea foam colored knee length off shoulder dress with a v-cut to the right side, light green belt around her waist, green shoes and vine patterned and mad bracelets. Leni has two roses in her hair to make her still feel as if she is Leni Ivy. Oh and she has her sunglasses on her head.

Leni then opens the door to her room after she hears the doorbell ring. "He's here!" She races down the stairs and passes by Neil. "Sorry dad, I got this!"

Neil is shocked by this sudden unexpected rush from Leni. "Okay, have fun then Leni."

Leni passes by the living room where Lincoln and Luna along with Gwen and Duchess are watching TV, they notice Leni go to the door and she opens it. "Loni, hi."

"Hey there Leni. Wow. You look lovely" said Loni. He is wearing a sea foam green suit and pants, a rose on the right side of his suit, and gold bracelets and black shoes. Oh, and he has his sunglasses on his head.

Leni giggles. "You don't look so bad yourself. You ready for this?"

Loni blushes. "Y-Yeah, I am. Let's go then. I think I know where we can go for our date and make it also kinda romantic and yet local."

"Western Restaurant Nekoya?" asked Leni with some slight giggling.

Loni chuckles. "Y-Yeah, that place. Sorry, it's just I have been to Jean-Juan's and a lot of other big time fancy places, but they're not quite the right place to say I wanna spend some date time with my gal. The Restaurant from another world definitely fits the bill."

Leni kisses his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's get going."

Then they get hugged by Linka. "Have you two and I know your both going to have a great time!"

Leni and Loni smile and they hug Linka. "See you later sis and don't stay up late okay?"

"I won't. Now go on and have the night of your lives you two" chuckled Linka. Leni kisses her forehead and she follows Loni to his new car. A sea foam green Tesla Rosa! Linka is shocked and so is the family to see Loni with one sweet ride and they drive off.

"You guys think the Pingrey's got him that car?" asked Neil. They all nod while still stunned.

"Dude, that car is sick!" said Luna. That one they also agree on.

(_Night time, Otherworld, Malibu._)

Boomer arrives via MiG fighter and it lands onto the front of the home of the 4 spies of W.O.O.H.P. The MiG backs up, then moves forward, backs up and then parks properly. The man himself walks out of his jet and he goes back closes the cockpit and he turns on the security like a car alarm sound.

Boomer is wearing a light blue jacket, brown jeans, black shoes and a white shirt inside. "This is …. This is it. Time to see if Samantha and I can make this work, holy shit I am scared right now." He walks up to the house and knocks.

"Coming!" the door opens and he sees her, Samantha Simpson the girl he is taking on a date to and he is stunned by her outfit. Green top with flower patterns on the side, green jeans and slippers and a white sequenced belt along with a few stylish flowery bracelets and she has lip gloss on.

"Wow! You look as stunning as you were hot in the green spy suit!" said Boomer.

Sam blushes. "You think I looked …. Hot in the green spy suit? Really?"

Boomer realizes what he just said and blushes and his brain goes into panic mode. "Umm … I …"

(_In his brain._)

All the Boomer clones within his brain are panicking and going back and forth onto their computers.

"Why did we say that? What the fuck do we do now?!" He starts hitting his head onto the keyboard.

One Boomer clone throws a trash can away and remembers. "We must consult the romance ideas!"

"The romance guy is dead! He hasn't been around for five years!"

"We have no choice!" The Boomer clone shows them the big red button that says "** _ Improvise! _ **"

They all gasp as the alarms sound a "** _ Code Red: This guy sucks at romance! _ **" "No! No! We push this and it's all over for us guys! Our ideal and sudden creation will perish! We will perish!"

The Boomer clone slaps the other one. "Keep it together man! This is for Boomer's happiness!" He points to the Boomer skeleton with the name tag that says "** _ Happiness _ **". "Oh right, he died years ago."

"Push the button you mother fucker!" The Boomer clone pushes the button and they whole place is filled with liquid grey matter and they all melt way saying. "What a cruel world!"

(_Back to reality._)

Boomer stares at nothing as his eyes go derp. Sam looks to him confused. "Boomer? Boomer? Boomer are you okay?" Sam snaps her fingers in front of him. "Boomer? Wake up."

Boomer snaps out of it and he looks around. "Huh, what? Oh yeah. I am going to take you on a restaurant to another world for our date. They got good food, good company and a nice ambience, though a little bit of the traditional and modern ecosystem of Japan with a tad bit of Western Style food."

Sam chuckles. "Wow. You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I improvised" replied Boomer, then some smoke comes out of his ears and Sam can swear she can hear tiny screaming.

"Umm, okay. Let's get going." Sam brings with her, her purse and she follows him out of the house. Watching them from the roof is Clover, Alex and Brittany, they smile seeing Sam go on a date with someone she likes, even though his an idiot.

"You girls think it's gonna end bad?" asked Clover.

"Let's not think about it and I was kinda nice that Sam had no studying plans today" said Alex.

"Sam deserves to see if she can make this whole date thing with Boomer work" replied Brittany. "Now, let's watch what this Twilight Movie is about." She is holding all three Twilight movies in her hand.

(_Western Restaurant Nekoya._)

The door opens and Leni and Loni come in, they then see Aletta. "Hello and welcome, oh hey there Leni and Loni. Please follow me to your table."

They follow Aletta and they see the romantic green table cloth table and roses in the middle along with some napkins and silver wear. "Wow. Talk about fancy" said Leni.

"Well, ever since most of you and your friends come here, the master thought it would be nice to prepare different themed dating tables for when one of you makes a reservation here" replied Aletta.

Leni looks to Loni. "You made a reservation?"

Loni blushes. "I did, and I will be paying for all of it so there's no need to worry Leni. Let me make this the best night for you."

Leni giggles. "Thank you so much Loni." Loni then helps her to her seat and then he takes his seat. "What a gentleman."

They are then given menus and then they look into it, they do notice that it was meat day which means there is also Pork Soup for free. "Leni? Loni? What are you two doing here?" they both turn around and see Boomer and Sam.

"Oh hey guys, date night too?" asked Leni. Then she recalls. "Oh right, this is your first date together to see if you guys can have a thing in common right?"

Boomer sighs. "Yeah, pretty much and I assume you two are on a date as well?"

"We are and we hope you two can enjoy this place, looks like Sam is amazed" said Loni. They see Boomer's date Sam looking around the restaurant in fascination and also sees a few guests there as well.

Okay, so I don't have time to speak their names, so here is there food order for you guys to know who they are: Teriyaki Chicken, Minced Meat Cutlet, Curry Rice, Fried Shrimp and Spaghetti with meat sauce.

"Wow. Now this is a restaurant to another world" said Sam.

"_Let me bring you both to your table._" Sam is startled by the psychic message from Kuro.

"Thank you Kuro" said Boomer. They then follow her and Boomer whispers to Sam. "Kuro can speak to you telepathically since she is a dragon."

"Wow! You guys have a lot of allies" said Sam. They then see their table, which is similar to Leni and Loni's.

"I made a call and call in to reserve us a seat" said Boomer. They both take their seats and of course Boomer goes all gentleman like and he helps Sam onto her seat, and they are both given menus.

Sam giggles. "This is really nice of you to do, and also in a way romantic." Boomer chuckles and they both look into their menus on what they want to order.

Leni and Loni see this and smile. "You think they can hit it off and one day become a thing?" asked Loni.

"Obviously, I mean look at them" said Leni. "Boomer is just a guy whose looking for _somebody to love, _and Sam is a gal who needs to focus on romance instead of just constant studying and both of them have found their calling and are making good strides. Let's hope this can work."

"Are you two ready to order?" asked Aletta.

"We are, Leni and I decided we're both going to have the Croquettes" replied Loni. They then hand the menus back to her.

"Of course, your dish will be out shortly." Aletta heads back to the kitchen to inform the master.

Boomer and Sam are soon approached by Kuro. "_Have you both decided on what you wish to order?_"

Boomer looks to Sam and he insists for her to go first. "Okay, so I think I'll order the Fried Sea Food. What's in them?"

"_Salmon, lobster and scallops._" Kuro then looks to Boomer. "_And you sir?_"

Boomer goes through the menu. "I think I'll be having the ….. Fried Shrimp."

"_Understood, if you could just wait a moment._" Kuro then goes to inform the master of the kitchen.

Sam then looks to Boomer. "So, anything on your mind?"

Boomer thinks. "Not at the moment, I mean we seem to know each other through the files we read on and we both seem to understand just how complicated our lives are. You seem to be smart and focus on studies and I am a walking nuclear bomb with the short term intelligence."

Sam then asks. "How are you smart when your file says you're not that knowledgeable? I mean you seem to know how to lead an air force and you summon a spectral scythe."

"From the examinations from the guys at FutureTech found out. My brain can switch between multiple states. Delusionally obnoxious, dementedly insane, unconventionally treacherous, tactically strategic, emotionally disturbed, dangerously ruthless and then there's normal me."

Sam is shocked by this. "I don't think I read those in your files. In fact they weren't in your files. How come? I mean I read your horrible back story and the wars you fought alongside Victor. But why aren't the deepest darkest one in your personal bio?"

Boomer then recalls. "Oh, I think I accidently blew up that file. Sorry, that was three months ago when we …. We moved the whole FutureTech HQ to the Royal Fortress and I may have blown up some stuff. My bad."

Sam chuckles a bit. "Wow. So, all this time not everyone knows the true you but the people who made the files?"

Boomer chuckles. "I doubt everyone knows who the real Boomer is and I don't intend to tell anyone, unless I trust them."

Sam looks away. "Do you …. Do you trust me?"

Boomer smiles. "Yeah, of course I do. You're so nice, calming, patient, smart, beautiful even, charismatic, daring and … What the hell am I missing? Oh right, understanding. That's how I can describe you and even though you may have bad days, I know you try to make up for bad things that happen by fixing them. With or without your friends."

Sam is shocked and at a loss for words from what he just said. "Wow. That … That was so nice of you to say."

Boomer smiles. "You're welcome, you know I also know some old stories you might wanna hear. They kinda involve FutureTech."

Sam smiles. "Really? Let's hear them then." They soon start to talk and share some stories and some events that have happened to them personally and when no one else knows. Both Boomer and Sam tell each other this, what they know and what other rarely know.

They soon get their food and so does to Leni and Loni. "So, how's it going with working at Lynn's table?" asked Leni as she eats her croquettes.

"Calm, relaxing and less stressful. I think I did the right thing to go to that place and take Carol's place as Sue chef. I know how to cook and do amazing techniques and tricks with cooking tools" said Loni. "And to be honest, my first idea about this date was to make a small setup somewhere and I would serve you the food I made, but I then thought that chances it could turn bad and I decided to try and take you here instead. Is ….. Is this all okay to you?"

Leni wipes some food form his cheek. "Yes, this is fine. But next time, I wanna try what you can cook. I know you're a good cook as you are good with fashion sense as me."

Loni chuckles. "Yeah, maybe next time." They both continue eating, all while Loni also looks to the small black box in his pocket. '_Just wait, when the time is right then ask her and make it official._'

(_Later._)

The two parties exit the restaurant and with no trouble for the whole night too. No one to disturb them or make things troublesome.

Loni does recall from Carol saying that when she went on a date with Victor and some blonde haired elf names Alexander nearly ruined it, thank goodness he did not show up for this date night.

"Well, Sam and I should get going. Gotta take her back home" said Boomer.

"See you guys around" said Sam. Boomer and Sam make their way to his MiG fighter and they take off and pass through a portal.

Leni and Loni just watch them leave then they both realize. "You know, if Boomer can use the portals to take her there, why the heck did he fly a plane for?" asked Leni.

Loni also realizes this. "Same old Boomer, he tries to do things to make things look nice. But he forgets the slightest of details. Kinda funny." He then sees the time is now past 9:30. "Well, I should take you home to Leni."

Leni holds onto his arm as they leave the cabins area and walk towards his car.

(_Malibu._)

The MiG lands and Boomer escorts Sam to the house. "So, was that a good time or something else?"

Sam chuckles at how nervous Boomer is and she kisses his cheek. "Maybe next time we can go on a date here in my world, but all in all that was one amazing, unexpected, good to honest and delicious date. I guess …. I loved it and you were so nice and so …. So prepared for it."

Boomer chuckles and blushes. "What can I say, I improvise what I gotta do." They both snicker and then look to each other. "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

Sam smiles. "Call me." She then goes back into the house and Boomer hears the sound of her friends asking her so many things.

Boomer chuckles and he walks back to the MiG fighter. '_Wow. I gotta take her to a date more often, or when she has no important things to attend to._' Then he sees them being taken away by a helicopter and they fly off. '_And it looks like they got their own missions to tend to. I kinda feel bad for them._'

Boomer then makes the decision. '_Fuck it!_' He hops into his MiG and he goes after them. He's going to help!

(_Spellman Estate._)

The Green Tesla Rosa makes a stop and they both get out, Leni and Loni walk towards the house. "This was a nice date night, and I hope to be part of the next one where you show me how well you can cook" said Leni as she leans onto his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." Loni then takes a deep breathe. '_Okay, show her the box and then ask her, just do it man!_'

Leni notices this and is worried. "Loni, are you okay? Something wrong my love?"

Loni is shocked she would call him that, and then he shows her the black box and this makes Leni's eyes go wide. "Wha-What? Loni … I."

Loni kisses her and she kisses back, they then depart from the kiss and look into each other's eyes. "Leni, we started dating months ago and we have been through a lot of crazy stuff that tested the waters of this relationship we have and …… And I wanna know, would you be my girlfriend?"

Leni sees the two rose rings, both are green. But one has gold and the other is silver. Loni then takes Leni's hand and he puts the green and gold rose ring on her. "To be my girlfriend and to be forever more the lover to my light."

Leni looks into his eyes and she puts the other ing onto his finger. "Just as long as you can be my lover, to my light. Forever more."

They then seal it with a passionate kiss as they hold onto each other under the pale moonlight.

Unknown to them, Neil and Gwen are seeing this from the roof and smile. "Looks like they're now officially, Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Gwen leans onto Neil's shoulder.

Neil pulls her close. "Yeah, I guess they are. Also tomorrow is Washington and Victoria's Birthday."

Gwen chuckles. "How can we all forget that?" They continue to watch as Leni and Loni depart from the kiss and kiss once more.

To be continued ……

**A/N: And now the romantic side of things just got a bit better and also growing. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/7/20.**


	377. Ch377: B-Day pets & a Disturbance

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 377: Birthday Pets and a disturbance. **

** Read till Authors Notes please, I have a big surprise for all of you. Okay, enjoy reading folks. **

(_July 26. Spellman Estate._)

The house seems busy and at the moment the little ones from Washington and Victoria are wandering around and playing amongst themselves.

Linka goes to them and puts down their food bowl and they star eating. Courage sits next to them and eats his breakfast sandwich. The Kits, kittens and Kit-ten look to Courage.

(_Okay, so let's recall that they do not understand the animals of the house. so yeah, we might hear conversations between the animals and the people around them have no clue what they're even saying._)

"Uncle Courage, where is mommy and daddy?" asked Suzie.

"Yeah, we woke up this morning and were just doing our own thing and mommy and daddy just walk out of the house together looking so happy" replied Eugenie.

"Where did they go off to?" asked Sam. "Did they go to play outside?"

"Can we go and play outside as well?" asked Meadows.

Courage smiles. "Take it easy guys. We can get to that later after you guys eat and your mom and dad just went out for a nice stroll in the woods and they'll be fine. Do you guys know what day it is today?"

"Mommy and Daddy's birthday" replied George. "So, they wanna spend some time together while we stay here and spend time with the other family, right?"

Courage smiles. "You got some of your father's smarts and good guess there little buddy. So, let's finish up eating and have some fun later. You all get to spend a whole day with your good old uncle Courage."

The younglings from the resident cat and fox look to each other and they rethink they're options. So, since they know what they're all thinking George speaks for them. "Uncle Courage, can we help with making our mommy and daddy's birthday party?"

Courage is shocked by this and looks to them, he sees their adorable eyes. "Are you kids sure? This is kind of a big thing to do and you guys are still kinda young and aren't ready to go around and help."

The children of the fox and cat plead to the pink beagle with their eyes and this is a powerful weapon they have in their hands and Courage of course cannot beat them when they do this. He chuckles at this. "Okay, okay fine. Just put those guns away, you could hurt people with those."

The little ones giggle. "Hurt them into seeing how cute we can be together!" said Sam. They high tail each other and finish eating and then they follow Courage to the nearest family members who are making something fort his special day.

Courage and the little ones make it to Neil, Leni and Linka who are making the cake. Neil notices them. "Hey guys, sorry to say the cake ain't done yet but we did manage to make some other snacks for the party later." But then he notices the adorable eyes of the little ones. "What the hell is going on here?"

Leni and Linka notice this and "_Awe_" at the sight. "Dad, I think they wanna help out" said Leni.

Neil looks to them. "What? Really? But they're kinda young and could get hurt." He then notices Courage who nods and chuckle. Neil could tell. "Okay, so I guess they talked you into wanting to do this too."

Courage nods and he looks to the little ones and their cute eye combo attack, which Courage sighs. "The things we do for love, and cute things."

Neil looks to Linka and Leni who are pleading with him with their own eyes. "Holy Christ. This house is filled with the same eyes. Okay, okay, they can help." The little ones jump for joy. "But, we have to keep an eye on them. We cannot have them get hurt while we work, got it?"

"Got it!" replied Linka and Leni. Courage nods and the little ones salute.

"Alright. You guys can go around and pass us the ingredients we need, or you can head to the backyard and assist in putting up the decorations" replied Neil. "We're gonna have guests in the form of some pets."

"Okay guys, let's split up and help the family out!" said Suzie. They nod and split up to their posts.

Courage sighs. "Wow. They are just as knowledgeable and determined as they're parents." Courage puts on his chef hat and helps with the cooking.

They go around the place and make the whole party look nice. In the kitchen Eugenie and Sam help with ingredients and stirring food, quite helpful and careful too.

At the backyard, Meadows and Suzie assist in helping put up some decorations and cleaning the yard to make it look nice, and like their siblings in the house they are careful. Which surprises the rest of the family and Pokemon who are there.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" asked Luna.

"No you're not sis, no you are not" said Sunset.

"At least we got some help, some really small and careful and also smart help" said Lincoln.

As for the Kit-tten George, he is helping clean the living room with the help of Absol, Loudred, Ducklet and Duchess. They are amazed at how this little guy can go around and help dust the place and also in wiping the pictures.

"This is like some kind of Snow White or Cinderella thing." Duchess records this. "And my friends are not gonna believe this. Wow!"

Just then they hear the doorbell ring. "That must be them." Neil opens the door and he sees who it is, the party guests. Jordan with her dog Ajax and Lori, Luan, Lucy and the twins with their pets: Charles, Geo, Cliff, Walt's, Della, Fangs, Hops, Izzy and El Diablo.

Neil sees the duck. "Who the hell is this? When did you guys get a duck? Also, I am glad you guys didn't bring Lisa today."

Lori smirks. "First off, the duck is a she and her name is Della and she is Walt's girlfriend."

Neil is confused and sees the duck and the canary nuzzle each other and he looks back to Lori. Lori has a less than amazed look. "I know, I can't believe it either and Lisa said she was busy trying to sort some old things she has, I don't know."

"So, where is the birthday cat and fox at now?" asked Jordan. Ajax runs off and he grabs George and lets him ride on his back. Jordan and the others chuckle at this. "Well, looks like Ajax found George."

"As of now Washington and Victoria are enjoying their nice stroll through the woods and do not worry they are safe and they know they're way back. Now, we have made food for people and pets and we made sure there is no chocolate for the dogs" replied Neil.

"You guys could use some help and we can help" said Luan. "I am good at cooking and so is Lori."

"We literally got your back Mr. Spellman" said Lori.

"We can help with the party decorations!" said the twins.

"I'll make sure they don't go near the cake" said Lucy.

"Do not need to worry, the cake is not for people and it's only one cake and it's made of pet food and raspberries" replied Neil. This makes Lola a bit disgusted to know, except for Lana.

Lucy looks to Lana. "You are not allowed to eat animal food Lana."

"But it's pet food and raspberries and I wanna know what they taste like when they're together" said Lana with pleading eyes as Ajax and George race past them, along with the other pets.

Neil sighs. "Lana, you are not allowed to eat any of the door meant for the pets. So stay out of it and stick to the normal food for the party, we are going to have cookies, brownies and cupcakes later."

Lana sighs. "Fine." She then follows Lola, Lucy and Jordan to the backyard to help with the decorations.

Neil, Lori and Luan head to the kitchen to help Leni, Linka and Courage with the cooking. They then see Gothorita arrive and help. "Looks like we got more help, let's split up into two groups" said Neil.

"Got it!" They all split up and divide into making pet food and human food. Neil, Leni and Linka will make the food for the pets and Luan, Lori and Gothorita make the food for the people in the party.

"I wonder how Washington and Victoria are doing right now" said Leni as she makes the cookies for the pets. A mix of wild berries, honey and bits of pet biscuits.

"They must be having a wonderful alone time in a flower garden in an open field in the woods" chuckled Linka as she make the healthy and yet delicious fish crackers.

Lori chuckles. "Like what? A Twilight Breaking Dawn kinda thing?" they all chuckle at the idea, and they continue with the cooking and baking.

(_In the woods._)

She is not wrong.

Washington and Victoria are both in an open field filled with lots of flowers and grass and both of them are looking to the sky and smiling.

"Look at us, just you and me Wash. The Wild Fox and the Pampered Cat" said Victoria. "How far we have come, from two different lifestyles."

Washington chuckles. ""Yeah, the memories we once had when we were living with the Livingstone's are still with us and … And they're good memories we're never gonna let go."

Victoria looks to Washington. "You miss them. I know, I miss them too. Sam, Eugenie, Suzie and the female Fox you fell for, Meadows."

Washington sighs and looks to Victoria. "Yeah, they were our friends. They're my first friends when I was living in the woods and your first friends who showed you just how fun and caring wild animals can be."

Then Victoria sits up. "You know, if things were just different. If you hadn't had been in that coma from the car crash, then they would've still been alive and we'd both be still living with the Livingstone's."

Washington also sits up. "True, but that would mean we would have never known we loved each other and that love would not have brought to us the best dang kids we have. So, the end that happened to our pals, was the start of something new for the both of us."

Washington then places his paw onto Victoria's cheek and caresses it. "We miss them sure, but let's not let their death be something to mourn and feel guilty about. They would want us to keep living together, as the last two animals of the _best of both worlds_. Our love, our family and our life with the people who are okay with what we have."

Victoria purrs at the sensation of her mates touch. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right and after all the Livingstone's were nothing more than normal people who don't even know the proper living conditions of the great outdoors right? They would rather pack into an RV and not enjoy the wild life around them. Would rather see it on TV than see actual wild animals."

"And that's what makes this life we have different from the one we had before" Washington pulls Victoria close to him. "We lived as slight frenemies when we were living as normal, ordinary and disguised house pets, but now look at where we are now. A family who accepts us for who we are and can see a beautiful and bright future."

Victoria smiles. "Yeah, those snooty rich and fancy pampered pets can go and bite on their own tails. We stand as a new symbol for all animals, those domestic and to those wild."

"And that's why I love you, so, so much." Washington and Victoria share a passionate kiss as the winds blow onto the field of flowers.

They then start to touch each other. Washington starts to growl and Victoria starts to purr and soon they're having some intimate alone time in this field of flowers. Good lord!

What they don't know is that Boomer's Super Kirov Airship is at a distance and Boomer is seeing this through his binoculars and he lowers them. "Wow. I did not see this shit coming." He then turns the Super Kirov Airship around and leaves them be.

(_An Hour later._)

Washington is on all fours and is walking through the pathway as he carries his slumbering feline mate.

Washington chuckles and smiles at the moment they had alone. '_Yup, either one of us is still dominant over the other. Wow we went wild on each other._'

Washington then sees the main gate that leads into the backyard of the Estate. He then looks to Victoria. "Vic, Vic wake up. We're almost home."

Victoria blinks and then yawns. "Really? Okay then." she gets off of Washington's back and she walks with him. "You were such an animal back there." She purrs as she leans next to him.

Washington chuckles. "We're both animals, but I'm just wild that way."

"I can be wild too you know." She purrs and whispers to his ear, which makes him look to her lovingly.

"Easy now girl, we have to get back and see how the others are doing. Chances we are about to get a heck of a surprise" replied Washington. Then they see their little ones come through the opened gat and run towards them. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"You were right about one thing" said Victoria and she and her fox mate go to their little ones and let them tackle them to the ground. "We missed you guys too." Victoria purrs as her two kittens purr onto her as well.

"Even though we were gone for a few hours" chuckled Washington as he sees his two kits on him.

"Mom. Dad. We have something to show you both!" said Sam. They get off their parents.

Victoria chuckles. "Okay guys, lead on." they follow their over excited children and they head through the gate and they are surprised.

"Happy Birthday!" They see their human friends and family and their animal friends, and lots and lots of food, along with the decorations of the party. Orange with some blue and Grey with some pink.

"Wow. They went overboard for us, like literally overboard for us" said Victoria.

"And that is way too much food for all of us, I guess we're gonna have to share with the other pets" said Washington. They then walk towards the party and see the large cake the shape of a cat and fox. The cat cake has a 13 on it and the fox cake has a 27 on it.

"Not just that, but we also helped with everything!" said Suzie.

Washington and Victoria look to their little ones in shock. "You guys did what?!"

"It's true and don't worry guys, they were careful and really, really helpful. There was no trouble at all" replied Courage. The rest of the pets from the louds and Jordan also go to them and they also said their words that they too saw how helpful their little ones were.

They look to George, Sam, Eugenie, Suzie and Meadows.

"We did it to show you guys how much we love you!" from Suzie.

"You are such awesome parents and we wanted to do this for you two!" from Sam.

"So we went around and helped make food and the decorations!" from Meadows.

"This is our gift for you guys, to help out and make this party the best ever!" from Eugenie.

"Because we love you both and …. And we are happy to be your kids and happy that your our parents" from George.

Washington and Victoria smile at this and they hug their little ones. "Oh, you guys are the best. Thank you" said Victoria.

"You guys take up the smarts from me and also your mom" replied Victoria.

"We sure did!" They respond with their cute eyes.

Washington and Victoria chuckle seeing that. "So, which side did they get that one from?" asked Victoria.

Washington chuckles. "I really wish I knew." they then get approached and loved by the rest of the family and are greeted a Happy Birthday.

Washington looks to Victoria. "Happy Birthday Vic."

Victoria looks to Washington. "Happy Birthday Wash."

They were both ready for this birthday party with all the people and animals they know and love and for more to come with their little ones in it for this wild, wild ride.

While they all celebrate, Neil, Courage, Absol, Arcanine and the Netherdrakes smell something and look to Washington and Victoria and one thing is on their mind. '_Why do they smell of wild, wild love?_'

(_Jennerit Empire._)

The home of the Jennerit faction, the same faction that aided the Battleborn in fighting Lothar Rendain to save the last star, which they are five planets neighboring it, Solace.

The Galactic Empire rules this world as much as this universe alongside the UPR, LLC, Rogues and Eldrid.

The massive Citadel of the Tempress stands tall and TIE Fighter's patrol the skies, while AT walkers roam through the lands. This is the domain of the Sith Lord, the Supreme Leader and most powerful and dangerous being to ever possess the force and the Infinity Stones, Lord Hollow Cabal!

General Grievous and Commander Mandie walk down the halls and are greeted by Deane. "The Supreme Leader is waiting for you both." she opens the door and they both walk in and see their Supreme Leader Hollow Cabal looking to the kingdom he rules.

"You summoned us my lord?" asked General Grievous.

"What seems to be the matter master?" asked Commander Mandie.

Hollow is wearing his mask and breathes. "There has been a disturbance within the force, and it is here within the ranges of the cosmos."

They both know that when he senses this, it is not good news at all. "What should we do my lord?" asked General Grievous.

"Rally our armies, ready all the fleet and every trooper we got. None of them are to be left behind and no resource left overlooked. Summon the armies of the Immortal Council, because what we face is a threat to the realms, now!"

General Grievous and Commander Mandie nod and they head out and summon their armies.

Hollow looks out the window and to the stars in the sky. '_This is a fight that will mark as my greatest fight in all of history and in all of my life time. I will truly be legendary! _'

Venom then clings to Lord Hollow and sits on his shoulder. "You're doing this because you're bored right?"

Hollow smirks. "Yeah, I pretty much am." they both chuckle and also look to the stars, they sense the presence of a Sith within the Multiverse. A sith who is not meant to exist.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy 13th Birthday to Victoria and a Happy 27th Birthday to Washington. That's pretty much how old they are from what I found out. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And ….. Coming soon: In collaboration with some reviewer/reader names Snoke. (_I honestly don't know who he is or why he would want this, but I'm just gonna do it anyway because this could be funny.)_ **

**Spells and Louds: Chapter 378: The Rise (_and fall_) of Snoke!**

**(_ Cue Star Wars theme! _)**

**Date made: 7/7/20.**


	378. Ch378: The Rise (and fall) of Snoke

**In collaboration with some random readers/reviewers, Danny Zuko and a few reviews from some guy named "_Snoke_", I really don't know who these guys are.**** I think someone else was part of this, Average something someone whoever his authors name is. meh. Who cares? On with the story!**

**Not so long ago in a Multiverse story that we all know ……**

**(_Que STAR WARS INTRO Theme._)**

**Spells and Louds: Chapter 378: The Rise and Fall of Snoke.**

**A Disturbance in the force and the Multiverse! SUPREME LEADER SITH LORD HOLLOW CABAL, has sensed a powerful and dangerous being who also wields the powers of the force as he does and that being is, FIRST ORDER SUPREME LEADER SNOKE – the puppet/clone of the treacherous, EMPEROR SIDIOUS. Now the vast cosmos has been awakened and this new threat has caused the NEW GALACTIC JENNERIT EMPIRE to rally their closest allies of THE IMMORTAL COUNCIL to aid them in this battle against the being who was never meant to have exist into their Multiverse. But the real question is, why has SNOKE appeared out of nowhere? How is he even real? Why does he even exist? Why the fuck does he even exist in this story? "What the hell is going on? Do you guys have the answers? I don't know either! Who gives a fuck about this anyway? Perhaps the guy who gave me the weird idea about this whole thing. Well, let's see what happens my readers …….**

A massive fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers along with Tal'Darim, Incursean and all ships from the universe of the Battleborn have gathered into one large area in deep space and all of them are armed and ready for war. Soon, the Death Star and Star Killer Base arrive along with a fleet of Legion ships being led by Illidan and his Demon Hunters.

And then comes in the rest of their allies, the rest of the Multiverse and a massive fleet of many from the Immortal Council. The Aegis Battlecruiser flies next to the Capital Flag Ship of the Empire, the Vader's star. A Special Ops Dropship comes out of the Battlecruiser and heads for the Vader's Star and enters the main hangar.

The dropship opens and walking out are the Royal Defenders. Commanders, Lincoln and Linka Spellman, Major, Jordan Rosato and Lieutenants Luna Spellman and Sam Sharp and with them are the rest of the team. Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gwen, Loona, Peter, Ember, Boomer, Gyro, Pyrrha, Wrathion, Duchess, Loni, Lori, Leni, Luan, Carol, Dana, Becky, Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny and Tadashi.

Some other ships also land in with the rest of their allies: Matt Horner, Mira Han, Artanis, Talandar, Alarak, Zagara, Stukov, Ben Tennyson, Optimus Prime, Illidan Stormrage, Imperius, Orphea, Musa, Doctor Strange, Wonder Woman, Doctor Fate, Thor, Phoebe, Trevor Ghalt, Reyna and Princess Attea.

They walk down the halls and are being saluted by the Imperial Army, and with the bad ass Empire March theme song with them.

Boomer looks around at what he hears and is confused. "You guys hear that song?"

"Yeah, that would be Hollow's Star Wars theme song. It always comes out whenever we march into a fight, or a war, or when he feels like a bad ass and wants to look cool" replied Leon.

"I completely forgot that this is your first time to be on one of Hollow's ruthless starships" replied Lincoln. "You're bound to hear more theme songs." They continue they're walk to Hollow's throne room.

They then spot Admiral of the ship and he salutes to them. "The Supreme Leader is waiting for you." They nod to him and he opens the main doors and then they see him.

Supreme Leader Sith Lord Hollow Cabal. The most dangerous being in the cosmos. The man is looking out his tall and large red windows at the massive fleet that has come to aid him, and next to him inside its glass case is the Infinity Gauntlet.

The Admiral walks up to his Supreme Leader. "My lord, your allies have arrived."

"Thank you Admiral Czar, get every aircraft we have ready for combat and contact the rest of the fleet to stand ready" replied Hollow as Venom latches onto his shoulder and hisses.

"Yes my lord." The admiral walks out of the room.

The Main doors close and they all look to the man. "So, what seems to be the problem Hollow?" asked Gyro.

"There is a disturbance within the eternal veil and eternity of the cosmos" replied Hollow. "I sense a being who wields the force as I do and is within the very far reaches of this realm and is mustering an army to fight against all of us, and I sense he is trying to become stronger."

They were all shocked to hear this. "A wielder of the force? Who is this being?" asked Wrathion.

Lincoln also steps up, he does recall Hollow did teach him, Jordan and Luna the force so he has to address him in a different name. "Master, who is it? Who is this being who thinks they can be a potential threat to the very existence of the multiverse?"

Hollow looks to them with his mask still on him. "Snoke." (_Darth Vader theme song._)

They are all shocked. Boomer then asks. "Snoke?" (_Darth Vader theme song_.)

Hollow then replies. "Snoke." (_Darth Vader theme song_.)

Victor is shocked by this. "Snoke?" (_Darth Vader theme song_.)

Hollow looks to all of them. "Yes. Snoke." (_Darth Vader theme song_.)

Luna is at a loss for words. "Seriously dude? That guy is real? Snoke?" (_Darth Vader theme song_.)

Hollow nods. "Indeed he is real, it is Snoke." (_Darth Vader theme song_.)

Neil's eye twitches from all of this. "Can we all stop saying Snoke?! (_Darth Vader theme song_.) That fucking song is getting so annoying!" They all look to the right side of the room and they all see John Williams and his orchestra waving at them.

"How come we never noticed them before?" asked Jack Cyber. "I saw them" replied Optimus Prime.

Hollow then looks out the window once more. "Snoke is real and he is here within the very vast cosmos of our Multiverse and he is trying to become as strong as me, or getter yet become even stronger."

Gyro sighs. "Hollow I don't want to be that guy who says that you may have been watching too many Star Wars reruns, but are you sure it is Snoke and its possibly just a Hybrid army like normal?"

Hollow looks to the Guardian. "Then use your all-powerful shit to sense him you retard."

Gyro then looks to the stars. "This is getting us no ….. Oh wait! Oh wow! I can sense him and he is real! Holy Shit that guy is so fucking ugly to look at."

They are all shocked. Snoke is real, the so called clone of Sidious and the leader of the First Order. Gyro is confused. "How the hell has he been hidden from your view?"

Hollow looks to the Cybros ship flying by. "I have been sensing him for the past 3 years of my life."

They all remain silent, then they speak up. "What?!"

Gyro looks to him. "What?! 3 Years?! 3 Years and you didn't bother to fucking tell any of us that this wrinkled old man asshole was here in our multiverse!"

Hollow turns off his mask and looks to the Guardian with a smile. "Yeah, I did." He then looks out the window once more. "But I didn't tell all of you because he didn't even feel like an actual threat to all of us, that and he was really weak when he came into my view."

All of them are bewildered by this. "Okay, so why the hell did you tell us this now?" asked Carol.

"Has he acquired a weapon of mass destruction that could be an actual threat?" asked Alarak.

"Does he have powerful allies that could be very familiar enemies to us?" asked Princess Attea.

"What is it?! What has he brought that made us all come together to face this heathen into one cluster fucked up war?!" asked Boomer as he goes onto his knees and yells to the ceiling.

They all look to Boomer as to why is he acting like this. "Calm down dude!" said Sam.

Hollow then looks to all of them to reply, they all await the answer from the Supreme Leader of this army. "I'm bored." (_Darth Vader theme song._)

They all remain silent, and the very emotion of concern and worry from them has turned into complete utter confusion and a look that says. "What?"

Sergei pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Okay, so I think some of us have misheard you. Did you just say you're bored?"

Hollow nods. "Yes, yes I am bored." (_Darth Vader theme song._)

They all had no clue how to respond to everything he just said. "So, you call all of us and our armies to come here to begin a full scale assault onto the now detected Snoke, just because you're bored?" asked Linka.

"Indeed I have, and we must rally ourselves for battle" replied Hollow.

Gyro looks to him. "What the fuck is going on here man? What is this shit?"

Hollow sighs. "I got nothing to do today, of even for tomorrow even yesterday I had nothing to do."

It was then that Neil understood what was going on. "Alright, alright, alright! I get it now." they all look to him. "You're looking for a fight. You have nothing to watch on TV, you've gone through all the reports on the locations you have conquered, there hasn't been any reports of Hybrid or Varelsi attacks and no other portal issues, so you want us to help you keep a massive fleet of Snoke ships while you assault his main base."

Hollow smiles. "You catch up fast Niel, and that is why we're best friends.

"We are not best friends you asshole!" yelled Neil in anger. He then calms down. "So, what's the plan?"

Hollow then shows them the location from his hologram map of the Multiverse. "This is where Snoke is, somewhere at the edge of this universe. He has gathered what was left of the First and Final Order and also some Imperial Forces from other Star Wars dimensions and all of them are parallel from one another. His fleet ranges only to 25 ships."

They all look to Hollow confused. "25? That's it?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a great gate. So he uses worm holes to rally this army, and worm holes are not easy to come by. Snoke is based within the fleet on the one Super Star Destroyer which is salvaged from what was left of Darth Vader's Star Destroyer."

"This is going to be one quick fucking fight" said Leon. That one they all agree on.

"So, my Flag Ship will make it into range and I will be seen by Snoke and his fleet. With me in this ship will be Mandie, Grievous, Lincoln, Jordan and Luna. Together we will lead the charge, so Linka will remain on the Aegis Battle Cruiser."

"Umm, why then exactly?" asked Ben Tennyson.

Hollow looks to the hero. "Kid, two of them are my finest commander and general and the other three are my students in the ways of the force."

Ben realizes this. "Huh, I did not know some of that. I really have to keep track of what's going on around the cosmos."

"Anyway, once we make them feel like they have the drop on us. Then that's when we send the whole fucking fleet of everything onto them! We scare the shit out of that weak Snoke-bitch fleet and have all of them go into an all-out cluster fucked panic attack."

Alarak snickers. "The use of fear into the hearts of those who think they can overpower you. Oh, I like this plan already."

"Exactly! See, he gets me!" said Hollow. They all groan, of course Alarak understands him, they're both ruthless leaders. "Now, once the fleet of 24 weak star destroyers is occupied and shiting themselves. My flag ship will pave the way and head for Snoke's ship, we will dock next to them and we will be the ones to go in and tell them "Knock, Knock. Here we are motherfuckers!" Then comes the part where we murder every idiot onboard and when that is done I will be the one to face the old man clone on a one on one duel! Hollow vs Snoke! New vs Old! Cool guy vs Retard! In an epic rap battle!"

They all look to him confused. "A what?!"

Hollow realizes what he said. "Oh, I meant, an epic Force Battle! Yeah, that's the one! And when it is all said and done, we shall see if the soldiers who were part of his vile and weak scheme will side with me and my empire or they will be launched out of space and I watch them die horribly in the cold void of the cosmos."

They all have no idea what to even say about this plot he has in store, it sounds kinda weird and stupid. Most of them are wondering if Snoke is even worth the battle and firepower.

Neil walks up to Hollow. "I say, let's go and fuck shit up!" They all decide to go along with it. Neil then looks to them. "Come on guys! This is gonna be the stupidest thing we have ever done! And let's make sure it goes down in fucking history as we have all single handedly and easily defeated the worse army ever assembled!"

"Yeah!" They all leave the throne room to assemble their forces. Then Lincoln realizes. "Wait. What just happened?"

Hollow turns off the map and he sees Alarak is still there. "What are you still doing here?"

Alarak walks up to him. "I would like to come with you to slaughter those mindless soldiers that listen to a clone of Sidious, my blades need the taste of the blood of those who are idiotic in nature." They both look towards every ship that is now armed and ready for war.

"Very well then, this is going to be one fight that will be remembered and placed down to mark Snoke as the weakest guy I have ever faced" said Hollow.

"Do not underestimate him" replied Alarak. "We do not even know how powerful he has become, even if you can sense his very presence. Chances he may have hidden something from you."

Hollow thinks about this. "True, true. But I always come prepared." They both look to the Infinity Gauntlet and Venom attaches himself to Lord Hollow and they split their face. "** _This is going to be a fun and stupid space battle!_ **"

(_Somewhere at the edge of the Multiverse._)

The fleet of Supreme Leader Snoke travels to find the next worm hole, they have resources and lots of firepower and they have been cruising through the vast regions of space for five weeks.

Then a Super Star Destroyer comes into view, a lone Super Star Destroyer. All the ships spot it and they then ready all their weapons and they also send out their TIE Fighter's to attack it and they see that this ship belongs to the Immortal Council.

Hollow along with High Lord Alarak, General Grievous, Commander Mandie, Lincoln, Jordan and Luna. "Look at that, look at how weak and shitty that fleet is. They have no idea what's in store for them all."

As the TIE fighters get closer, that's when everyone comes out of lightspeed and all the TIE fighters are startled by this and they panic and try to fly back, but throughout this panic some of them crash onto each other and explode.

Everyone watches as the fighters try to retreat and end up hitting each other. "Dude, this is kinda sad." One of the TIE fighters crashes onto the Aegis, but does not damage. Thank you force field.

Hollow laughs at this. "Look at them panic! What a bunch of scared shitheads!" He then laughs while sitting on his throne. He calms down, but chuckles a bit. "Oh wow. Kill them all."

The fleet then deploys all of their fighters and ace air force ships and they begin their relentless assault onto the fleet and ships. All the admirals and commander's onboard Snoke's fleet begin shooting, but the fighters of the Immortal Council evade them with such ease and manage to bomb many of these Star Destroyers.

They may be armed with ammo and firepower for rebels, but not for an attack like this.

The fleet of ships then comes into range and they blast all of the Star Destroyers with equal ease.

The Aegis is way huge than an Imperial Star Destroyer as it neighbors it. Linka then gives the word. "Open fire!" The Aegis then bombards the First Order Star Destroyer and it is destroyed in seconds.

Linka is shocked by this. "Wow. That was way too easy. What are those things even made of? Vintage Star Wars steel?" They continue to send every ship they have and they start to overwhelm the First Order Fleet.

As this goes on Hollow sees the First Order Star Destroyers rally to defend Snoke's Super Star Destroyer. "Activate the hammer head and pave the way, then launch the tractor beam and dock is onto that Super Star Destroyer." He then pulls out his phone as he sits on his throne.

The front of Vader's Star assembles some parts of its main hull into that from the Hammer Hear Corvette and it surges forward and rams through all ten First Order Star Destroyers, and while that is happening Hollow is playing Angry Birds Star Wars. The others also watch him play.

One by one each of the First Order Star Destroyers are split in half or torn apart by the ramming Super Star Destroyer and the rest of the Immortal Council Fleet watches as this happens.

"Wow! When the hell did Hollow add that to his ship?" asked Neil. He then gets out of the Leviathan and turns into Deathwing and joins his Mutalisks into the battle.

"That is the scariest thing I have ever seen and I thought the Empire's Shogun Battleships were scary." Martin blasts a TIE fighter and he goes after a TIE bomber.

Soon, all the First Order Star Destroyers are wiped out and the Two Super Star Destroyers are now neighboring each other. Snoke's ship tries to bombard Hollow's but does no damage, Hollow's ship is heavily shielded.

"My lord, we are prepping docking bays now!" said General Grievous.

Hollow wins the game. "Huh, oh cool." He puts his phone away and he gets up. "Let us begin the attack!" Admiral Czar, remain here and bombard the main guns of the other ship and watch for enemy fighters. We will take care of our foe!"

"Yes my lord" replied Admiral Czar.

General Grievous removes his cloak and readies his four arms and light sabers, Mandie pulls out her fire sword and Alarak has his energy blades ready and takes in some Terrazin to give him some more power.

Lincoln has Mjolnir ready, but he sticks to his Shredder Gauntlets to Light Saber claw mode, Luna pulls out Frostmourne and with some powers of the force it glows blue on the edges like a light saber and Jordan has her dual blue light sabers. "Glad I left Dominic back home he could use some time with my parents."

Hollow sees they are ready for this. "Well alright." He then has his red double sided light saber ready. "Let's go and knock on their door."

They soon make it to the main docking bay and they see some First Order Storm Troopers trying to shoot at them, so they all take cover. "We're gonna need to clear the path" said Lincoln.

Luna's eyes glow. "Let's see how they like having some ice up their throats!"

Hollow then stops Luna. "No, I shall deal with these interlopers, the bad ass way." Hollow then uses his light saber to kill the lights. They all back up and let him do his own thing.

"Something tells me that this is about to turn into a scene from Rogue One" replied Jordan.

The Storm troopers all continue to fire onto the hallway, but then the lights are turned off. "What's going on?"

They then see the main doors back to their ship has been closed and the alarms start to blare and they go to the main doors and try to open it. "Get this thing open!" Then they hear some heavy breathing and look to the dark hallway and point they're weapons.

They're all shaking in their boots and are afraid what lies in the darkness, and then they see it.

A Red double sided light saber reveals Hollow. "Surprise Motherfuckers, I'm back!" (_Cue Darth Vader and Terminator theme._)

The Storm troopers then fire they're weapons in fear. "Blast him!" They shoot onto Hollow but he deflects all of their blasts as he walks towards them.

He then uses the force and pulls their blasters away, he then makes one Storm Trooper get stuck to the ceiling and he throws his light saber and kills the rest. He then grabs his weapon and kills the guy stuck to the ceiling.

He then splits the last Storm Trooper in half and he busts the main doors of the enemy ship wide open. A lot of Storm Troopers start blasting him. "Guys, we need to talk." Hollow force chokes all of them. "Good talk."

He then steps out of the docking halls and the others follow soon after, two Droidekas guard the docking bay for them. "Alright, so the rest of you guys can go and kill everyone else onboard to scare the enemy fleet into surrendering while I go after an even bigger prize!" Hollow then walks off and kills a first Order Officer.

They just watch him walk off. "Well, that was the most intense and awesome thing I have ever seen" said Jordan. They all agree on that one.

Then some First Order Storm Trooper head towards them with their weapon ready. Luna's eyes glow. "You dudes ready for this?!" She has her Runeblade ready. They all have their weapons ready and they charge forward and start slaughtering every First Order trooper and officer onboard.

(_Where Hollow is._)

Hollow walks down the halls with a very intense music with him. He has already slaughtered ten to fifty First Order guys, and now he is standing in front of the main doors of his enemy, the throne room of First Order Supreme Leader Snoke.

"This is it, it's the final countdown!" Hollow then uses the force and he rips the doors apart and they blast wide open. He steps in and he sees the red suited Royal Guards/Inquisitors of Snoke surrounding the room, and then he sees him.

Sitting on his throne as if he were Thanos but apparently he ain't, dressed as hew as in Star Wars: The Last Jedi, the ugly clone/puppet of Lord Sidious. Snoke! (_Intense Empire theme song._)

Hollow looks upon the First Order Supreme Leader. "Snoke."

Snoke snickers. "Lord Hollow Cabal. I knew you would come."

Hollow looks around. "Well obviously you'd knew, my ship came in and rammed like half your fleet and here we are now and I have come to entertain myself by having one epic and bad ass duel with the worst sith in history."

Snoke looks to him in annoyance. "You're power …. Is strong. But I also feel your emotions are what brings you to your full might."

"Well ain't that the sorry ass truth" replied Hollow. "You know, I would really much like to know how the fuck did someone like you came to be in this realm anyway. You're just a pawn in the works of Sidious and yet your existence just pops out of nowhere. Like he gave birth to you."

Snoke growls at the very voice of the new sith in front of him. "I do not like the tone in your voice, boy."

"And I don't like your old man face" said Hollow. "I can't believe I am about to say this. Your dad is so ugly, he needs prosthetics to take a shit in the toilet!" Some of the Royal Guards feel like laughing at this.

Snoke stands up and looks onto Hollow. "I will not be insulted by this, from someone like you. Seize him!"

The Royal Guards surround Hollow and they ready their electrical looking staff weaponry. Hollow looks around. "Ten against one, sounds fair enough."

The Royal Guards charge at him and Hollow parry's all of their attacks and also slices some of them in half, the rest he just goes fist to fist and punches them to the ground and then uses the force to crush them slowly and painfully.

Hollow finishes off the last Royal Guard by standing above him and impaling his head. "This was too easy."

Snoke snickers. "Is that what you think, boy?" Snoke uses the force on Hollow. When Hollow turns around he's not budging. Snoke continues to use what strength he has to push, pull or perhaps choke him. But nothing.

Hollow looks around and then back to Snoke. "What are you doing?" Then he realizes. "Oh, you're trying to kill me with the force. Well, that ain't gonna happen man."

Snoke then stops. "I see, your power exceeds to that beyond your master, Darth Vader and it appears you have surpassed Kylo Ren. You have gotten stronger and you have proven to be a far dangerous adversary beyond me. I am impressed, but perhaps the force will not decide who stands triumphant this day."

Snoke then grabs his red light saber and is now a few feet from Hollow. "We shall see who will be forever more the Supreme Leader."

Hollow then enters a combat stance similar to Kylo Ren and he triggers his mask. "I have surpassed every being who has wields the force and they are all one within me. Both Jedi and sith, and today I will claim victory."

Snoke then enters his own combat stance. "We shall see."

The two opposing sides look onto each other and then they charge in at full speed with their light sabers ready then with one quick dash they both stop and are now on opposite sides, Hollow looks to the throne and he pants heavily. "It appears we are of equal match."

Hollow is about to turn around. "Only one of us can be truly named the- Oh shit! You're already dead?!"

Yeah, Snoke is on the ground and split in half. He's dead as hell and his light saber is on the ground broken.

Let's go back and replay to what the fuck happened to this shit:

Now Hollow and Snoke are charging at each other, Snoke tries to strike him down, and Hollow uses his light saber to block him. But Hollow didn't know that he destroyed Snoke's light saber and sliced him in the middle of his waist.

As both of them are on opposing sides. Hollow has his back turned and fails to see Snoke fall to the ground, drop his light saber and his upper half slides off and his legs drop to the floor.

Okay, so now we know what the fuck happened and we're back to the now:

Hollow goes over to Snoke's dead body and kicks him a bit. "You alive ugly? We didn't finish our fight." He then looks around and turns off his mask. "I came all this way to kill you in an epic clash of the force and this is what I get, this is fucking bullshit!"

Hollow then continues to kick Snoke. "Get! The! Fuck! Up! You! Ugly! Piece! Of! Shit!"

Hollow continues to kick the corpse of Snoke, thinking something might happen. "Ahem." He stops and turns around and he sees everyone is looking at him in shock and confusion. "Dude that sucked" said Luna.

Hollow puts away his light saber. "Yeah, that was not the fight I wanted."

"The soldiers onboard this vessel offered a better fight than him, we saw what happened and that Snoke is weak as hell" said Alarak.

"I thought you two would duel it out, but instead he just died like he did in the film" said Jordan. "Kylo Ren could've beat Snoke like this instead."

Hollow sighs. "Let's just get the fuck out of here." Hollow then tosses a grenade into the throne room as they walk out. That is a quantum ion grenade and they all have to get off before it detonates.

(_Minutes later._)

Everyone looks upon the wrecked fleet of ships and then they watch as Snoke's Super Star Destroyer blows up like a star and decimates the remains of his fleet.

"Well, that went well. Sort of" replied Leon.

"This fight has got to be the weakest fight we have ever had" said Ben.

"And none of our guys were killed, they all made it with little to know damage" said Victor.

"This has been a waste of time. Is this all going down in history?" asked Carol.

Gyro sighs. "Apparently yes, this is now marked as the worst fight we have ever done. Too easy and barely any damage to us and no casualties except to the side that didn't even give us a fucking challenge!"

They all agreed it was a terrible battle.

"We did not take any prisoners did we?" asked Gwen.

"We got some droids." They all look to Boomer who has a few Frist Order Astrodroids and Service droids. "Do they count?"

They decide not to respond to that and the maintenance crew take the droids into their shops for inspection and memory wipe.

They all look to Hollow on his throne. "Master, are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

Hollow only has one thing to say as he gets up and then looks to all of them. "Let's go get some Shawarma."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Thank god that was over. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I bestow all credit to the ones who helped me. Not sure about, Average something, something who ever he was called. This has been hilarious.**

**Date made: 7/8/20 – 7/9/20.**


	379. Ch379: New Friendly Help

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 379: New friendly help. **

(_Gage Tower prison, London, England_.)

The day has come and now it seems everything is being ready for leave. Michelle Lewis, the woman who co-hosted America's Next Hitmaker is now dressed in a red shirt, crimson jacket, black jeans, red boots and her hair properly fixed and she is no longer looking like a mess.

Michelle looks to herself in the mirror to adjust anything on her and smiles. "This is it, time for me to take my steps out of this place and onwards to redemption."

Then the door opens and coming in is Warden Hamilton. "Do you have everything packed and ready?"

"Only my wallet and phone, just those things and pretty much nothing else more" replied Michelle. "I'm ready to leave now."

The warden smiles. "They are waiting for you outside of the prison." He steps aside.

Michelle looks to the man before she walks out. "Thank you warden for, for watching over me and for …. For believing that I wasn't the wrong one."

The warden nods. "Everyone knows who you and the whole truth behind all of this. You are not a bad person, you were just dragged down into a deep and dark hole with no way out. No run along miss, your path to redemption awaits you."

Michelle nods and she walks out of the room with the warden following her. They walk away from the tower and she is greeted by the other inmates who smile and clap for her. They know she is headed off to earn her redemption and try to regain trust and forgiveness back. She has been rehabilitated and now she wants to earn everyone's trust.

The woman then steps out of the prison and she sees her, right there on the tarmac of the prison area is Luna Frost and next to her is her Frost Wyrm mount Sindragosa who is hissing at her.

"Sindragosa, stand down. She's a friend not an enemy." Luna Frost looks to Michelle. "Sorry about that dude, she's kinda protective but she has to follow my orders."

Michelle chuckles nervously at the very sight of the massive undead dragon. "Yeah, I can see that. So, do I hop on with you? Because that dragon looks kinda cold."

"Not to worry dude, I always make sure the temp of her is not too cold for frost bite, so you should be safe. Just don't fall off." Luna hops onto her Frost Wyrm mount and she offers her hand to Michelle. Michelle accepts the hand and she's lifted behind Luna Frost.

"You ready back there dude?" asked Luna Frost.

"Some part of me says no, but I really wanna see this through also this is kinda scary" said Michelle with some worry in her voice.

Luna Frost snickers. "Let's take to the skies girl! Rock and Roll!" The Frost Wyrm does a mighty roar and with its massive undead dragon wings it takes to the skies with an aerial escort behind them.

They are now high above and Michelle holds onto Luna Frost around her waist from this, though her right hand was touching a wrong place. Luna Frost notices this and chuckles nervously. "It is a good idea to hold on for safety, but I should remind you I have a girlfriend and where you just accidently put your right hand is making things a bit awkward for me."

Michelle realizes what she was touching, she blushes and she lets go. "Sorry, sorry about that! I am so, so sorry. It was an accident I swear, I was just kinda startled when we took off."

Luna chuckles. "No worries dude, I know it was an accident. Let's not talk about this again or even have that awkward moment again. I know I'm hot and all, but no on touches me but my lady Sam."

Michelle looks away in embarrassment and holds onto the bony back of the undead dragon. '_Great, just great. You're stop out of prison and you're making a mistake already. What else is gonna happen to me?_'

Luna Frost then pulls out Frostmourne and she summons a portal and they all pass through it and head back to the United States of America.

(_Spellman Estate._)

All the Spellman's and some of their allies are all waiting for the return of Luna Frost and their new ally who must serve her community service.

Let's do a head count and see who are there waiting: Neil, Gwen, Sabrina, Sunset, Leni, Duchess, Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Lily, Leon, Sergei, Loona and their pups, Jordan, Dominic, Lori, Carol, Loni, Dana, Becky, Penny, Sam, Peter and Ember. Also there are all of their Pokemon and pets.

"So, how long do you think it's gonna take before she gets here?" asked Sergei.

"It sure doesn't take that long for her to pick up one person from London" replied Peter.

"Give her some time, maybe she's talking things over with our incoming guest" replied Carol.

"The room for her is already set and ready right?" asked Neil.

"We totes got it more than ready dad" said Leni. "When Michelle gets here, she is so going to love her place to stay."

"We literally did some shopping for some good clothes she could wear. We had to do some research on her body size to make sure they fit" said Lori.

"The hard part was not falling in love with half the clothes we got" said Dana. "So glad Linka was with us to make sure we didn't go too far or overboard."

"I had to make sure you girls did not try and take the things we got for Michelle Lewis" said Linka. "We got the things for her since she doesn't really have a massive wardrobe for her to use."

"Is this even the right thing to do?" asked Timmy. "To have someone who was once a bad person and who also was the one who aided in the death of a rock n' roll legend?"

Lincoln speaks up. "This is Luna's choice and we all have to support her choice into giving Michelle Lewis one chance to earn the forgiveness and trust from all of us, even from the rest of society."

Sam sighs. "Lincoln's right guys, remember that Michelle was not responsible for those crimes. She was just pushed into doing so, straight from her so-called friend Doug Rockwell. Glad that asshole is dead."

Jordan uses her binoculars to look around for any signs of Luna's arrival and she sees something. "Incoming." Dominic roars at what she sees.

They all spot the large portal above the Great Gate opening and coming out is none other than Sindragosa and on her back is Luna Frost and Michelle Lewis.

They wall watch as the mighty Frost Wyrm flies around the estate and Michelle looks onto it. "Wow. You guys really did renovate your home, nice touch."

"Thanks, though it was actually our rents who made this happen with the rest of us not knowing." Luna Frost then commands Sindragosa to land in front of everyone and she makes a mighty roar.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Leon. They all approach them.

Luna Frost hops off and following after is Michelle who slips but gets caught by Leni's vines. "I got you."

"Wow. Thanks." Michelle is now on the ground and she looks to everyone. "Hi everyone."

"Guys, you all know Michelle Lewis" said Luna Frost. She then turns back into Luna and she uses her Runeblade to return the Frost Wyrm back in. "And we all know why she's here."

They all agree they recall that one, though Michelle has no clue what she's even supposed to do. "Can someone tell me what my community service is? I haven't been told anything much."

Neil and Gwen walk up to her with the rest of the family. "Greetings Michelle Lewis, my name is Neil A. Spellman and this is my wife Gwen A. Spellman, but you probably recall us."

"Yeah, I kinda recall the bad times when I aided Doug and annoyed you guys, sorry" said Michelle.

"That was the past and now it's time to get down to business" replied Gwen. "We have all made it clear, and so did the rest of the law that you Michelle Lewis will be serving as a helper for us as your community service."

Michelle is shocked and a bit confused. "So, that's it. Like a housemaid or something?"

"Well, I don't think we have ever needed one since we have Harv to back things up. But we could use some extra help for some of the work around here" replied Neil.

"_Sir, I am truly capable of managing things around the place. But recently most of you have been doing the best of the work even without my assistance and I have taken up the one and true role as security to the Estate. So, I guess I'm okay with the extra help, this is after all community service._"

Michelle is shocked by this. "Wow. I did not know your house can talk."

"He's actually an AI" replied Sam she then offers to shake her hand. "Sam Sharp, I'm Luna's girlfriend."

"Oh right, nice to meet you and sorry for what I did to Mick Swagger" replied Michelle.

"Water under the bridge Michelle" replied Sam. "We all know that you didn't wanna kill him and that you were pushed into doing it and also blackmailed as well. So, we're all good here."

Michelle smiles. "Thanks, it feels nice to know you guys are all agreeing to let me go through with this one shot at redemption." She notices some of them don't seem amused. "Okay, maybe some of you."

Yamper barks and this causes Leon to get electrocuted. "Again?! Why?!"

Michelle then looks to the Spellman family. "Come on Michelle. Time for you to come inside and see where you'll be staying at" said Sunset.

Michelle smiles and she follows them into the house. The others remain outside and just watch. "Do you guys think this is literally the best idea they have for her?" asked Lori.

"Seems so, do you trust her?" asked Carol to everyone else. They all had no answer to that. They all had some doubts about the woman who started the creation of Demon Luna.

"By the way, where the heck is Gyro?" asked Leon.

Inside Michelle sees just how enhanced and new the whole home was, though this is her first time she has never seen what the house looked like before. She then follows them upstairs and they all show her the room she'll be staying in.

The room she sees is right across from Luna and Lincoln's shared room and has a window that shows the front yard of the house. Luna opens the door for her and she looks inside. It had its own TV, a large bed, walk-in closet with clothes she can wear as well as shoes and a vanity mirror and the walls are painted white. Michelle sits on the red sheeted bed and looks around.

"So, what do you think?" asked Leni. All of them are standing by the doorway and looking at her.

"Any issues with the place? Any mishaps with the color scheme?" asked Neil as he looks around the place, but he does notice something. "I think we forgot to clean the dust from the window.

"I can handle that one sir" said Michelle as she gets up. "I just don't understand, why you guys are letting me stay in a room that feels like this is for some rich people."

They all look to each other and then back to Michelle. "Umm, aren't we already rich people?" asked Timmy. They were all confused as to why she asked this.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't feel like I deserve a room like this" said Michelle with slight guilt. "I mean, this is such a nice place and all. But I don't wanna be a big burden to your home. This seems kinda too much for someone like me, I'm supposed to be serving my community service. Not serving it like a guest in a hotel."

Luna goes towards her and so does Lincoln and Linka. "Michelle, you're in our house and we wanna treat you with all the respect we have while at the same time you continue with what you have to earn trust for. We know you can become a better person, but some part of us sees you are becoming a better person."

"You wanted to earn everyone's trust and forgiveness and this seems like one way to do so" said Lincoln. "We're not going to let you just rot in a tower in London for a long, long time."

"So please accept what kindness we can offer, so you may be able to show your own kind of kindness for once you've made your mark from your hard earn sentenced work" replied Linka.

"We've all got your back. All of us" said Gwen. The rest of the family stand with them and are also in agreement.

Michelle sheds some tears and she goes over and hugs them all. "Thank you, thank you for this." they all hug her back. She soon breaks from the hug. "I promise I will do my part in staying here and helping you guys with anything you need, anything at all. You have my word."

Neil then looks to the others. "I guess you can start by helping Courage and I make lunch."

"Okay, I do know how to make a casserole and a couple of other nice dishes, also whose Courage?" asked Michelle.

The walk-in closet opens and Courage comes out with some cleaning things, he was dusting off whatever he could in there. "This is Courage, the most helpful and kindest dog we have all around." Linka goes over and she hugs him. Courage chuckles at this and he goes over and shakes Michelle's hand.

"Oh, hi there. Wow. This is a first" said Michelle. This was all new to her, but she's going to try and get used to all of it.

Just then Peter Sharp comes in. "Guys, FutureTech has called us in and we have to go, now." He looks around. "Nice room."

Lincoln looks to the others and they all nod and they head out. Luna looks to her. "Just stay here and try to help out, we'll be back." Luna then follows the others out of the house.

Michelle looks out the window and she sees them all headed through the Great Gate. Gwen with Lily stands next to her. "Is this a normal thing for all of them to just jump into action when called in?" asked Michelle.

"When they're called in for something big, they always spring into action to get the job done" replied Gwen. "Now come on, let's get lunch started before they get back."

Michelle smiles seeing all of this, her new life and a chance to earn the trust and friendship of this group of people. Some part of her thinks she was becoming part of a family, then Courage hands her a chef hat. She smiles and outs it on, yup, feels like she's part of a family.

(_FutureTech HQ, somewhere near the coast of Australia._)

The Royal Defenders come through the main doors and they enter the FutureTech lab and they see Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber eating a donut, Tadashi, Hiro, Baymax, Juniper, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Dr. Banner and Gyro waiting for them.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Lincoln.

The FutureTech guys step aside. "Her." they all are shocked to see this discs shaped head with a single eye and sitting on the table. G.L.A.D.I.S. The weapons manager of W.O.O.H.P.

"No freaking way!" said Linka. "You got her up and running again." they all approach the AI.

"Up and running is not what I'd call it. But online, sure" replied Martin.

"Wow. So is she seeing us right now?" asked Leon.

"_ Yes, I can hear you all and it is a true honor to meet the people who have come to give me another chance to be trusted and be given a new purpose instead of working for W.O.O.H.P. _" replied G.L.A.D.I.S.

"Wow. Well, it is nice to meet you G.L.A.D.I.S." said Leni. "But before anything else like installing you into the system we all need to know, can we trust you?"

G.L.A.D.I.S. looks to all of them, they are all such great people who all treat each other with equality and wish to see the missions through to the end and are pretty much beyond W.O.O.H.P.

"_ I can assure you all that I can be trusted, I know I haven't been the nicest person to Jerry since I kept taking his role in briefing the girls and they're missions and I wish not to hold anything against him. I also wish to see the spies when the time is right and I know some of you might not be able to trust me, so I will be patient for when the time comes for me to be fully installed into the Royal Fortress." _

That was now what they expected from the former AI of W.O.O.H.P. "Huh, well that's a first. Thanks for being patient and we're still going to have to try and rebuild your entire full body's neck line structure so you may be able to move yourself around the place. We're already trying to figure out a new form with the combination of Vibranium and a few heavy duty alloy."

"But before we get to that we all wanna know about the attitude we heard about coming from you" said Gogo as her bubble gum pops and she chews it again.

"_ Yes I am aware of my attitude which was also the reason I was decommissioned by Jerry and do not worry, I will try not to be rude or in a way mean to any of you. The only reason I was always like that was because I saw no true equality within W.O.O.H.P. when I was being brought to them, they seemed only tasked one what they wish to accomplish and no time in asking me if I was okay. Alex. Sam, Clover and Brittany were the ones who showed to be the good friends of mine, and if they trust you all into having me here, then I can trust you all as well. I know that trust will be sometime before I become part of FutureTech. _"

And again, they did not expect the kind of nice gesture from G.L.A.D.I.S. but they know she has been through some hard times when she was serving Jerry. "Very well then, we shall commence with creating your body now" replied Victor. "When our lunch break is over."

Lincoln goes over and pets the head of the AI. "Glad to have you onboard, sorta. We hope you can be part of FutureTech soon and you can be a truly good help not just to us, but perhaps to the world."

G.L.A.D.I.S. blinks. "_ And i look forward to when that day comes commander. _" They all leave the FutureTech base and head out.

Baymax goes to G.L.A.D.I.S. and scans her. "You seem to be showing signs of calmness and no stress, but how can that be when you are a robot like me."

"_ I have my own ways in showing emotions. That is what makes us different from you and me and it is nice to see another AI who wishes to help others who need help the most. _" said G.L.A.D.I.S.

"That is my top priority, but I am in debt to follow and listen to Hiro, as well as following my protocol" said Baymax.

Hiro and Tadashi watch as this happens and smiles. "Well, looks like Baymax and G.L.A.D.I.S. are becoming good friends" replied Tadashi.

Hiro chuckles. "They do have some things in common."

Then Lincoln comes back in. "Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber. Rally a construction crew and any advanced tech you guys got for home construction and renovation now!"

They were confused by this. "What? Why?" asked Jack Cyber.

"The home of the louds from the other dimension was attacked and ruined and they need some help in fixing their home, now move it!" Lincoln then walks away from the place and heads out.

Martin then readies his suit. "The day just seems to get interesting by the minute. Let's move out."

"I'm coming along as well, I wanna see these normal louds as well and help them out" said Gyro.

"We'll remain here and keep an eye on things, and also commence with the 3D construction of G.L.A.D.I.S's body" replied Penny. They all get to work and the three FutureTech guys and the Guardian head out.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Michelle Lewis is now part of the Spellman household and is going to try her best to earn her freedom, respect, trust and forgiveness, while G.L.A.D.I.S. will be patient and await her debut into the lives of the Royal Defenders. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/9/20.**


	380. Ch380: Helping Around

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 380: Helping around. **

(_Spellman Estate._)

As the sun slowly makes it's early rise onto the Spellman home, the one person who is not a Spellman wakes up from the sound of her early alarm clock. Michelle Lewis, now serving her community service as helper to the Spellman family.

Michelle gets out of bed and she yawns and looks around. She is wearing red pajama long sleeve shirt and pants and she heads out of her room and heads for the main hall bathroom.

A few minutes later she comes out wearing towel and looking fresh and clean and she goes back to her room to get her day started.

She soon comes out of her room, her hair done and made nice wearing a red shirt, velvet jacket, black jeans, blue sneakers and smelling fresh. She then checks her watch. "Huh, still early. Well, time to make breakfast for everyone."

Michelle heads down the stairs and she heads into the kitchen and gets to cooking up food for the Spellman's. She grabs a pan and a mixing bowl. '_Time to see if I still got it._'

Then she sees a note from Courage on what to cook and how to make the Spellman's coffee and how they like it. '_Huh, well that's nice of the little beagle to leave for me. I guess I can work with this._'

(_An hour later._)

All of the Spellman's have finished taking a bath and getting themselves ready for the day and they all walk out of their rooms and greet each other. The pets run past them and head downstairs.

"Well, looks like some little ones are excited for today" chuckled Neil.

"Washington and Victoria haven't gotten up yet" replied Duchess. "I think they wanna sleep in and just let their kids go around, we just have to keep an eye on them."

Linka comes our carrying a still sleepy Courage. "You guys smell that?" asked Linka. They all smell something nice and they all head down to the dining room and they see Michelle Lewis has setup their plates of eggs and bacon, orange juice and coffee and it's all still warm, she then puts pet food into the bowls for the kit-tens. Then the Pokemon come in and she puts Pokemon food for them.

"Oh hey guys and good morning, glad you're all awake. I made breakfast for all of you so you guys can start your summer day" replied Michelle. "Harv used something from this place to keep the food warm, also all the dishes have been cleaned and no need to worry about me. I already ate earlier while I was cooking the rest of the food."

They were all shocked at how fast and nice it all looked. "Wow. Just …. I don't even ….. wow." said Neil. "Thank you Michelle." The others also thanked her for this.

"No problem Mr. Spellman, now if you'll excuse me I am going to wash all your laundry." Michelle heads back upstairs to gather their clothes. They all just watch her walk up there.

"To be honest I completely forgot she was here" replied Sunset. Some of them had the same thought as well, they too forgot she was living with them to serve out her community service for them.

They all get to the dining room and eat the food and so does Courage who woke up from the sudden delicious smell. "Oh wow. This is really good, she is one good cook" said Lincoln.

"She made the eggs nice and soft and made the coffee just how we like it" said Gwen. "I guess Courage leaving the note for her to read worked like a charm."

Courage nods as he eats his dog food with eggs and bacon. "So, what else are we going to have her do today?" asked Sunset. "I know some of us don't have any big plans for today. It's just gonna be me with my Canterlot friends hanging out at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Lily and I are headed to the park along with Loona and her pups" replied Gwen as she feeds her 3 year old daughter.

"I am going to go and visit Wrathion in Azeroth, he said something about clearing some kobolds and fire salamanders from Deathwing's old lair as well as aiding the Dragonflights at Wyrmrest Keep in trying to chase out some ice revenants who snuck into the palace" replied Neil as he drinks his coffee.

"Poof and I are gonna be chilling with Kick and Gunther, they said something about pulling a stunt at the top of the Royal Woods Water Tower and don't worry we'll make sure no one gets hurt and nothing gets damaged" said Timmy.

"Does Pater and Sam know this?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes, yes they do and they know Kick is taking precautions into ensuring his stunts go well and no one gets hurt, and to make it good enough for him his pal Scarlet is gonna be there as well" replied Timmy.

Neil looks to Sabrina. "What about you little sis? Any plans for today?"

"Sharp House, see how Aggie is progressing and show her more witch craft tricks she can be able to master and control" replied Sabrina. "She learned how to levitate last week and I wanna see if she can be able to summon something."

"Just try to make sure that whatever she summons does not go loose on a rampage, from what we have all learned that not all summons are controllable" replied Gwen. "Anyone else got anything to say?"

"Linka and I are headed to Reiningers to help out with some of the new fabrics that are coming in" replied Leni. "And chances that we might be given some fabric samples."

"You know if I'm not making any mistake kinda sounds like Linka might become an employee for Mrs. Carmichael" replied Gwen. This makes them chuckle at the thought of the idea.

Linka chuckles. "Come on guys, I'm just there to help out. I'm not looking for a summer job, I'm 12."

"Still sounds like a summer job or a slight internship" replied Sunset as she eats her bacon.

Linka thinks about it. '_Maybe I should ask Mrs. Carmichael about this later._'

"Luna and I are gonna be hanging out with Sam and Jordan later, or better yet their coming here to hang out with us and our instruments of music" said Lincoln.

"The next month is closing in fast and we're going to come up with some sweet songs to make it all worth the rehearsals" said Luna as she drinks her coffee. "We might see who we need for the songs and sure enough dad is gonna be in it."

Neil chuckles. "It's almost like I'm gonna be the lead singer to every song you guys come up with. Now that is freaking crazy."

"You've been part of a lot of songs we've made pops" said Luna. "You seem to have the voice along with the others to make it all sound just right, plus Linc and I came up with a new song. Well, two new songs."

Michelle then comes down with the laundry basket with all their clothes from yesterday. "Quick question, do your hero clothes need some heavy duty washing?"

"Not really, just light washing like the others" replied Lincoln.

"Okay then." Michelle then heads to the basement to get to the washing.

They all watch her walk off. "Things are sure turning out unexpected for us this summer and this year and I can't wait to see what else is gonna happen" replied Neil. That one they can all agree on fully.

Luna has an idea, but she's gonna have to wait until Jordan and Sam show up.

(_Skip, a few hours later._)

Michelle had finished the last of the day time things around the place. She dusted the things they have, sorted out some missing items that have been left behind, vacuumed the whole house and emptied out the trash cans. She also got some help from Courage, and she also fed the Netherdrakes, she was glad they were just those kinds of dragons and not the Frost Wyrm.

"Okay, so now what the heck do I do now?" Michelle looks around and sees the only ones still around the estate are the pets, some of the Pokemon and in the backyard is Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Jordan. "Well, I should go and ask if they need anything."

Michelle heads to the backyard and she sees the kids all tuning their acoustic guitars and talking. "Hey guys, you all need anything? Snacks? Drinks?"

"Not at the moment dude, we'll tell you if we do need anything" replied Luna.

"You've been doing a lot of work lately, why not just take a break from the work and just relax till one of us needs something" said Lincoln.

"Oh, okay then. Just call me if anything's wrong or if I'm needed. I'll be in my room." Michelle then heads back to the house to await anything they request.

"Wow. Having someone who used to be your enemy as you're helped sure is kinda weird" said Sam.

"It kinda is, but we're trying our best to get used to it and she's not so bad when you get used to her" said Lincoln. "She knows how to cook and she can do the chores faster and she seems to be very persistent into getting our trust and stuff, I think some of us don't fully trust her and she knows it."

"That's a big guess on the right side bro" said Luna. "Only a few of the family and the whole team don't fully give our trust into the gal" replied Luna. "So, besides all that, so the songs we're gonna make. Let's do a run down on what they are."

Lincoln pulls out the lyric notebook and they go through the songs. "Okay, so when Sam and Jordan came they each had a song and we wrote it down. From Jordan it's ** _ Night on fire _ ** for the game ** _ CYBERPUNK 2077 _ **, from Sam its ** _ Deus Vult  _ **for the game ** _ For Honor _ **, and from Luna and I that would be two song for Assassin's Creed, ** _ L'Oeil de L'Aigle _ ** and ** _ Bloodlines _ **."

"That sounds about right dude" said Luna. "For the first song we're gonna need mom and dad, for the next ones it's dad and uncles Leon and Sergei."

"Looks like we got August all wrapped up, and close for September and it is going to be awesome!" said Jordan.

"Yeah, awesome." Sam just looks to her guitar and fiddles with it. They all notice that something was wrong. Luna knows what's wrong, Sam told her many months ago about the day tomorrow.

"You and your pops are gonna get through it Sam. I know it's been such a long, long time. But you both can manage" replied Luna.

Sam sighs. "I know, it feels like yesterday when Simon was gone from me and …. It still kind hurts dad and me knowing he will never grow up and see his life live through, the other Sam is lucky to have Simon by her side and I want them to treasure each moment they have and always have each other's backs."

Lincoln and Jordan feel bad for Sam and they go over and hug her. "Simon is not gone Sam. He's with you still, the memories you both have is what keeps the spark alive and he'd be happy to see how much the big sister he's come to love and know grow into someone unique."

"Your mom would be proud, you and your dad are living such an awesome life and making it all worth fighting for. They would be so happy at the heroes you have both become and the new family and friends you guys have made" said Jordan.

Sam sheds some tears and hugs them both. "Thanks guys, thank you so much!" She starts to sob and then Luna joins in on the hug. They know Sam needs support ever since her and her dad lost their mother/wife and brother/son.

They then break the hug. "Tomorrow ….. Tomorrow Simon would be 12, he's younger than the two of you and he would've been such a great friend if he were still here. But I know he'd be proud at what we have all become and pulled through, and I know that one day I'll be with Simon."

Luna smiles. "That's my babe, look through the dark stuff and keep moving ahead to the new things in life. If you need some people to come with you tomorrow then we can come with."

Sam shakes her head in denial. "No, no. This is a Sharp family matter, so dad and I are just going. We got this, just the two of us to say hi and happy birthday to my little bro."

They all smiled. Knowing that Sam and Peter Sharp are going to find some new closure once again. Sam wipes away her tears. "Enough about me, what happened yesterday with the other louds?"

"Well, they're house was ransacked and almost all their stuff was wrecked" said Lincoln.

Luna and Sam are shocked to hear this. They're normal versions of Royal Woods were attacked. "Whoa! Who the heck could do that kind of cruel thing?" asked Luna.

"From what we heard, Stankcos" replied Jordan. "Their versions of Stan and Steak made a break from the mental hospital and ended up killing 18 people and then coming to the loud house, making a mess of the place, stealing the prosthetic prototypes Lisa made, stealing their things and pet napping as well."

"Lincoln and Luna Loud both had a plan with their Michelle Lewis into taking their things back, it almost ended in the lives of Lincoln and Luna but Michelle was able to stop it all and get them to a hospital. The last we got reports about the Stankcos is that they were brutally beaten to a bloody pulp by Michelle Lewis that they might not be the same when they recover" replied Lincoln,

Luna and Sam are shocked by this kinda news. "Wow. Talk about over protective mods Michelle. Would love to meet her" said Sam.

"We can chill with them when the time is right, for now we wanna know how the loud house is doing" said Luna.

"The house was dealt with and we added some new things to the place, Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber are stull there as we speak and finishing off the renovations" said Lincoln.

"Once that's done they'll be back to finishing off G.L.A.D.I.S. and her body, I can't wait for her to be part of the Royal Fortress" said Jordan. "She seems nice."

"We just gotta be cautious dudes, we don't know what craziness might happen when she gets uploaded into the system" replied Luna.

"So, we got two beings we all have a hard time trusting" said Sam. "Michelle Lewis and G.L.A.D.I.S. This is not gonna be one easy ride for everyone."

Then Michelle comes back out with some chips and sodas. "Hey guys, I thought you all wanted something to eat, I tried to calm down and relax but I just thought this would be nice for me to do."

"Huh, thanks Michelle" said Lincoln. Then all take some chips and soda and eat.

"No problem." Michelle is about to go back into the house.

"Michelle wait!" She turns around and sees Luna walk towards her. "Somewhere next month, we're gonna have some songs we made and we're thinking we could use some help, from you."

Michelle is shocked by this offer and she looks to the others who smile and nod. She then looks back to Luna. "Are you sure? I already do so much and I don't know if being in the music biz is even a great option."

"We wanna have some pro help, from someone who knows how to work the recording table and also help in sorting out any gigs me and my band have for any future events" said Luna. "You were once such a great singer and made so many people happy, well why not help us make songs that could make more people even happy?"

Michelle is taken aback by this. "Wow. I don't know what to say, I'll do it. When you guys are ready with the songs, then I'll be ready too."

Luna shakes hands with her. "Glad to have you onboard dude and I'll talk to the rest of the band if their okay with someone as the manager of the Luna-Tics. We could use someone besides Chunk into getting us into venues and scheduling."

"I was also thinking of asking my dad to give you a new job for when you end your community service" said Sam.

Michelle feels excited from all of this. "Really? What?"

"We can get to that when you're done with the work around the Spellman's" replied Sam. "We wanna make it a big and awesome surprise for you."

"Wow. This is so nice of you guys to give me so many chances and opportunities to make myself into a better person, I have no clue how to thank you all" said Michelle. "But, maybe this." she hugs them all and sheds some tears. "Thanks guys, thank you so much!"

Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan smile. "You're welcome Michelle."

Just then they all hear a beeping sound. "Huh, mom must be home" said Lincoln. "Let's go and see how her day with Lily was."

They all head to the front of the house and what they see shocks her. Gwen comes out of her Black Ford Mustang with Lily in hand and they see Penny come out of another car and this car makes Michelle go wide eyed. "What?!"

"We found your car!" said Penny. Michelle's car, the silver and blue streaked Pontiac Solistice has been recovered. "It took a while, but we managed to track it down."

"The car was found in the hands of some low life crook" said Gwen. "FutureTech made the move and found out the hideout and we got the car back and some other stolen stuff."

"Dude, this looks cool" said Luna. "Looks like you got your wheels back Michelle." They then hear someone collapsing. "Michelle?"

They all see that Michelle Lewis has passed out, she fainted from the sight of her car coming back to her.

"Looks like she'll be out for a while" said Jordan. "Let's get her back inside." They help bring Michelle back into the house and Penny is about to take off to FutureTech, but then she sees the Great Gate glowing and coming out is Martin in his suit and Victor inside of Jack Cyber in Dropship mode.

"Looks like they're back from the other Royal Woods." Penny then takes off and follows them, they still have a lot of work to do with the body of their new friend G.L.A.D.I.S.

Penny flies next to them. "So, what happened at Royal Woods?"

Martin sighs. "Kid, we have so much shit to tell you and the others." For now, let's get back to base." They all hit it into high gear and head back to FutureTech on the Royal Fortress.

To be continued …..

**A/N: New songs are inbound and tomorrow is a time for emotional mourning for Sam Sharp and her dad Peter Sharp, but in the other world it's going to be the birthday of a surviving Simon Sharp. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, if you guys wanna know what happened with Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber, then go and check out "_ A Sparking Relationship, chapter 281. _"**

**Date made: 7/9/20 – 7/10/20.**


	381. Ch381: When we all find some peace

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 381: When we all find some peace. **

(_July 30, Sharp Residence._)

A day that is said to be sad. But no one else knows that unless you're Peter and Sam Sharp and this is a day where they both wish it never came, but time passes and it has to come anyway.

Peter and Sam are awake, but they're not eating breakfast at the house. The ones cooking are the Dazzles. Soon Aggie and Kick arrive. "Hey, where the heck is dad?" asked Aggie. "Normally he would be the one who cooks."

Aria sighs and Kick takes a seat, so Aria goes over and hands Aggie her plats of waffles. "Dad and Sam left early, they had something important to do. Something personal."

Aggie then realizes what day it was, but to be sure she checks on the calendar. "Oh, okay. I understand." She then eats quietly and sees Kick also a bit saddened for the day. "But, if they wanted I could've gone with them and maybe they can speak to Simon."

"As nice as that would be Aggie, I don't think they'd want that" said Sonata as she joins them on the table and the other dazzles soon join after and so do the Pokemon they have.

"Sonata's right, dad and Sam would rather just have a normal not speak to an actual ghost kind of thing. They have done it ever since" said Adagio. "Maybe next time they'll let you come with and everything will be okay."

Aggie smiles. "Okay, also where's mommy?"

"Backyard" replied Kick. "Saw her there earlier sitting in the middle of the lawn with dad's Rapidash and Sam's Pikachu. She seems upset too."

They can tell that Ember knows more about the truth behind the loss of Peter's wife and son and that she wishes to be there with them, but this is a long forgotten family kind of thing and they don't want anyone else to be part of it.

Ember sighs as she just sits there in the middle of the backyard grass drinking her coffee and with Rapidash and Pikachu with her. Then Ember recalls something she too doesn't want to come. '_When this month is over, it'll be one month till the day my life turned into something unholy. I wish I didn't have to face that day. But we all have to face our pasts eventually, mines seem to be the worst._'

Ember then gets up and she heads back into the house to start the day with the others and wait for Peter and Sam to come back home.

(_Somewhere in the far outskirts of town._)

Peter and Sam are both inside of the truck Peter owns, both of them not speaking to each other but instead they both brought with them some nicely wrapped up gifts, gifts for someone special as well as a large box strapped at the back of the pick-up truck. Someone long lost and missed.

Peter looks to his daughter and he can see the face she has is one that is both depressed and stern.

Peter sighs. "This is it huh? This is the day we have been waiting for once again and yet it's also the day we both don't wanna go through, but we have to."

"Yeah, I know." Sam just looks out the window and remain silent, she puts on her headphones and listens to some music.

Peter sighs. '_Lord all mighty. Give us the strength to get through this day, I don't know what could happen to either of us if we do this, but faith has its ways of biting us in the ass and this is faith calling us, hard!_'

They soon make it to their destination. The old Sharp farm, the once beloved home of Peter, Sam and they mom/wife and brother/son. The home they once stayed in and lived a happy life.

Peter parks the truck nearby and both of them get out and bring with them the nicely wrapped presents and a large box. Peter sees the owner of the place tip his hat to them, Peter and Sam nod and they proceed to walk towards the open field of flowers and grass.

They do spot some cows, horses, sheep, goats, a few chickens, and a black and brown dog guarding them. Even the dog knows what day it is and keeps his distance.

Sam and Peter continue walking and both of them are nervous, but Sam mostly. '_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this Sam! Come on, stand tall and stay strong Sam! Stay strong, for him!_'

Peter can see how nervous she is and pulls her close. "It's okay darling, I know how you feel. Just hang in there and we can get through with this." Sam nods and they continue to walk. But each step makes them feel a bit heavy as if they refuse to continue to walk.

Not long, they make it to where they wanted to go. They spot two gravestones in front of them.

Right there, sitting right there in front of them are two gravestones, of the ones they lost long ago.

_Here lies Miranda H. Sharp._

_1983 – 2016._

_Beloved mother and wife._

And on the one next to it is the tombstone of the one who bears the day's birthday.

_Here lies Simon H. Sharp._

_2005 – 2016._

_Beloved son and brother._

Peter and Sam look onto the two tombstones and both of them are in deep sadness and feel like shedding some tears just to be there once again. Sam still recalls when her dad brought her back to the farm house for her 16th birthday, but she did her best not to see the graves otherwise she'd break down into a wallowing mess, and she knows her mother and brother would want her to enjoy that day.

Sam then goes to the tombstone of her little brother, well deceased little brother. She kneels down and looks onto it. "Hey there Simon, it's been so long huh little bro. kinda like the old times when we would hang out or jam. Even as a little chubby kid you would always wanna jam out with me and …. And help me out with any issues when we lived in the farm."

Sam then chuckles. "I remember when we first played in the mud and we both got into so much trouble, we weren't supposed to be playing with the pigs, and the times when we both learned how to feed the horse, milk the cows and get eggs from the chickens. Those were good times, and ….. And here we are now, no longer by ….. By each other's side."

Peter can tell Sam is starting to get upset.

Sam then sheds some tears. "I …… I really miss you, I really do …… Simon. I have never once, never did forget about ….. You." Sam then wipes away her tears only for more to come. "Oh S-Simon, I wish you were h-here to enjoy this l-life with me, with d-dad and …… And the people who I made friends with."

"You would've been such a great friend to Lincoln, you both would've been such awesome pals and maybe …. Maybe things would've been ….. Been different."

Sam then wipes away her tears and stands firm. "But we have to go through with what we have, I hated that day when you and mom were gone. But I guess faith has a hard way into hurting us and making us feel so much pain. But we can always rely on those who can help us move on and find some closure." Sam looks to her dad and they both smile.

Sam then looks back to her brother's gravestone. "Simon, I know that one day we'll be together and when the day comes then we can be a family and maybe even with the new people in our lives." Sam then places a picture of Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Aggie, Kick and Ember and she makes sure it's close to her mom's grave as well.

"These are the people who I have sworn to protect and they are a nice and yet odd bunch, kinda like you. I wish you could meet them, and I hope your feeling happy wherever you are. We brought you some gifts."

Sam places down her small neatly wrapped gift. "Open it and listen to the songs, I don't know if you'll like me. But my girlfriend Luna and I made some of them and the others from our good family friends."

Sam then hugs the tombstone of her brother and she kisses its top. "I love you so much Simon, goodbye little bro and I will always keep you remembered in my heart. Always." She then looks to her mom's grave. "I hope you're watching over him mommy, I love you, so, so much."

Sam then gets up and she watches as her dad goes to the tombstone. "Hey there kiddo. Been a while hasn't it, not much has changed from me and this god damn curse I got and to be honest things have been less and more than great then we thought it would be."

Peter chuckles. "Oh Simon. Things are sure as unexpected for the rest of us. Our realms were nearly shattered, we got new weapons, new friends, some new enemies I think and a whole lot of stupid things going on."

Peter then kneels down and he looks onto the gravestone. "Simon, I ….i wanted ….. I wish I could've done somethin'. I-I really wish I could've …… I could've saved you and your ma. I-I don't know what else I would do right now. Y-You're my boy, you're my boy! And ….. And I failed to ….. To be there for you." Peter wipes away some tears.

"God damn with this! All I ….. All I wanted was …. Was t-to watch you grow up. Go to school, meet friends, find love, graduate, go to college maybe and then live a good and I say dang good life! The life I never got! The life I could never have had!"

Sam knows her dad has it worse than her, she may have a sibling bond with Simon, but this is between father and son and that is a painful prospect to handle for someone like Peter Sharp.

Peter then stops crying and he places down the gift box. "This …. I know you wanted one, so I got you one and if you were here, you would freak out over the fact that what you love is real." He leaves it next to the gift of Sam. "I will never forget the boy who made me feel like I could be more."

He then gets up and he looks to his wife's tombstone. "Miranda, keep an eye on our boy. You're all he's got up there and I'm all that Sam has got down here." He then goes back to his son's gravestone and he hugs it with tears. "I love you son, so long my boy. Good bye Simon."

Sam then helps him back up and they get the large box and open it to reveal a chocolate and fudge cake and with the name Simon and the age, 12.

Peter uses his powers to light the candle, Sam places two party hats onto the two graves and they start to sing happy birthday to Simon. Sam uses her acoustic guitar to make it sound nice.

After singing, Sam and Peter grab two paper plates and they slice the cake. They leave two slices onto the two plats and put them in front of the two gravestone.

They then eat a slice of cake and they start talking to Simon and Miranda about what they have been doing and how chaotic things have been. From the songs they've made all the way to the troubles they have fought. It was almost like they were sharing some good moments with the ones they lost and they feel as if they are there with them and enjoying this lovely conversation.

(_An Hour later._)

Peter and Sam clean up the mess and they look down onto the two gravestones. They go over and hug each one, say their goodbyes, placed down some flowers and candles and both walk back and look onto them.

"Good bye mom, good bye Simon. Till we meet on the next birthday" said Sam. "Or, when it's time for mom's birthday again."

"So long my love and my boy. I hope you like what I got for ya, I know how much you are a fan of the franchise" replied Peter. "Till we meet again on September."

They then stand side by side and take one last look onto the graves of their lost family members. "Let's go home Sam." Peter and Sam walk out of the area.

Peter closes and locks the door of the small fence area. They made sure that they're grave would be untouched so they made a white picket fence around the area.

"So long Simon" said Sam. She then follows her dad and they walk back to the truck. Unknown to them a childlike apparition watching them leave and with a smile on his face. This figure is 12 years old in appearance and looks onto what was left behind and reaches for them.

Peter and Sam then get back into the truck and Sam looks to her dad with tears, Peter also has tears and they both embrace each other. They know they will never see Simon again, but they have to keep living on. For them.

They break from the hug and Peter starts the engine. They both then drive away from the place. But just as they drive off, Sam notices something as they are about to drive by the graves. "Stop!"

She stomps on her dad's foot at the breaks and they stop to a screeching halt. Peter looks to her. "Okay, so how about next time you drive in your own truck and I drive in mine?"

"Dad look!" Sam and Peter look to the field and see this …. This boy.

A 12 year old kid, blonde hair, green shirt and blue jeans and he has the headphones and the iPod on him which was Sam's gift and he takes the toy of Optimus Prime from the box and he looks to them and waves.

Sam and Peter are both astonished, the figure then smiles and takes the plate of two slices of cake and with one last smile he fades from existence.

Peter and Sam are at a loss for words from this. "S-Simon?" Sam sheds some tears and smiles. "Simon, he …. He was there and … And he looks, looks so grown up."

Peter chuckles and wipes away his tears. "Well, now we know what happened to the last gifts and cake we left for him. You think your mom also does this?"

Sam wipes away her tears and she looks to her dad. "I think so." She then looks back to the grave of her brother and sees that the things they left behind are gone. "So long Simon, and a happy birthday little bro."

'_You're big sister Sammy loves you, always._ '

With all of the being seen, Peter and Sam then drive off back home to Royal Woods. They feel like they should tell the others what they saw, but they decided not to. Let Simon enjoy this day, the day of his birth.

But as all things seem to be calm, an angelic figure stands in front of the grave, Imperius.

"** _Faith has taken you from the family you have been given child. But as it seems, your time was not meant to be, the sands of time have stopped on your hourglass and even with or without the Guardian's permission I will bring you back Simon Sharp._ **"

Imperius then summons his weapon from the sky and he wields it and he looks onto the grave.

"** _I assure you that you will not remain within the ethereal realm child. I will accomplish the task that the Fates have granted onto me, as what my brother would do._ **" He then looks to the sky and he glows. "** _My ascension into this heaven has begun. Let the judgment of life commence!_ **"

Imperius disappears into the sky and gets ready to speak to the Lord Almighty, to uphold a new purpose and to show reason to the great man who created heaven and earth.

(_Karazhan._)

Gyro is busy meditating and also looking to the book Wrathion showed him days ago and is concerned. "This cannot be possible, I will have a lot to explain to the others about this. I just hope they're all okay with the new situation at hand, mostly to Lincoln and Luna."

He then closes the book and heads for the communicator to call in a meeting with the team, but then his eyes glow white for a brief second. "Whoa! What the fuck was that now?" He looks around and then he senses it again.

"The light has been awakened and creation itself has been sundered into a new." Gyro then activates his teleport spell. "I must consult with the Faiths." He then disappears.

Pyrrha walks in. "Gyro? Gyro?" She then goes elsewhere to look for her master.

(_Star Killer Base._)

Hollow gazes onto the infinite cosmos and looks to the fleet high above. Then he stops and looks around to the stars. "Imperius, what the hell is that angel up to this time?"

Then he gets a call from his girlfriend Musa. "Well, my day got better, I wonder what else is going to happen to all of us soon." He then answers the phone and walks towards his TIE Reaper Advanced.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln and Luna are both in their room and strumming away on their guitars. "Nice jam bro, at this point you and Jordan are gonna dominate the music club at Middle School" said Luna.

"Thanks, I wonder how my old pals are doing now" said Lincoln. "Would love to know what they're summer vacation is like."

Luna puts her axe down and ruffles his hair. "Patience bro, when they do come back you guys can have a lot to talk about, chances they'll be more interested in what you did all summer."

Lincoln also puts his axe down. "Yeah, your right. Would be nice to ask Clyde how he found his lady." Then they both stop and they're eyes glow for a brief second. "Whoa what? Luna, did you feel that?"

Luna and Lincoln get up and they look out the window. "Yeah, yeah I did." She then looks to her dad who is looking around and then he takes off on Deathwing's wings. "And it looks like pops also felt it too."

Lincoln and Luna just look to the sky. "Something happened and whatever it is might be coming, soon. We just gotta prepare."

"Don't have to tell me twice little bro" said Luna. She then pulls her brother close. "Lincoln, you do know what I have to do tomorrow, right?"

Lincoln looks away from the window and sighs and holds his sister's hands and accepts the hug. "Ruth, you intend to hunt her down and send her soul away right?"

Luna kisses his head. "I have to do it. She pushed us to a limit of pain, despair and anger, provoked so much into our memories of the past and I have marked her for death and no matter where she runs or hides I will find her and I will end her."

Lincoln sighs. "I know, and that's why I wanna be there to see it happen, please."

Luna knows he wishes to see her sent into damnation for what she provoked. Luna kisses his forehead. "Very well Lincoln, tomorrow we will both see her meet her demise and I won't be alone when this happens."

They both look out the window and speak in unison. "In the name of the Scourge and the Lich King."

Michelle is now in the room with a tray of brownies. "Is this a bad time?"

To be continued ……

**A/N: A sad happy birthday for the brother/son of Sam and Peter Sharp and it may seem he might get the chance to return to the world of the living, and come tomorrow the hunt for Ruth Willard will commence. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/10/20 – 7/11/20.**


	382. Ch382: End of the Month

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 382: End of the month. **

(_Spellman Estate._)

As a normal day should begin for the usual family of the Spellmans, but not today. This is the day two of them have been waiting for.

Lincoln is putting on some black combat boots, blue camouflage pants, along with his signature Freezer Burn suit and Trench coat, fingerless gloves and he checks his Shredder Blaster and his mask if they are adjusted and ready.

Luna comes out of the bathroom already dressed, wearing a light blue shirt showing off her belly, black leggings, purple ice streaked skirt, her signature purple boots whit white straps, fingerless gloves and then she grabs her purple leather jacket.

Luna sees Lincoln grabs Mjolnir and she grabs Frostmourne. "This is it bro, _this is the day we've been waiting for,_ and no one can be able to stop either of is as we go onto this small crusade."

Lincoln then grabs his phone and wallet. "I know sis, I'm as stoked as you are and the louds nor have Pop-pop even called us if they don't want us to do this. Looks like we're all in on the word go and take down. Have you called the backup yet?"

Luna chuckles and she fixes her brother's hair. "Not yet, but soon they will know about this once we find her and when we do, then they will arrive and aid in taking her down. Ruth will be faced with the judgment of death and there is nothing she can do to stop it."

Lincoln and Luna then strap their weapons to their waist. "Then let's lock and load sis" said Lincoln. They both walk out of the room and head downstairs, they then spot the whole team in the living room and Courage and Michelle are serving them all some iced tea and snacks.

Neil, Gwen, Sabrina, Duchess, Leni, Linka, Timmy, Poof, Jordan, Rick, Jesse, Dominic, the Netherdrakes, Leon, Sergei, Loona and they're pups, Lori, Luan, Dana, Becky, Carol, Martin, Victor, Penny, Jack Cyber, Tadashi, Boomer, Bruce Banner, Pyrrha, Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, Sam, Peter, the Dazzles, Ember, Aggie, Kick and all of their Pokemon.

"And this is bad, let me guess you guys wanna stop us from what we're going to do today?" asked Luna with her arms crossed. Lincoln also did not like the looks of this.

"We're not here to stop you guys, in fact we care little with what you guys do to Ruth" said Neil.

"Mom and Dad have decided on that too" said Lori. "Though she was the close good family member to mom, she literally saw just how cruel Ruth is when it came to trying to get us to do her work."

"Took mom this long to finally see it, also Aunt Ruth isn't in town anymore" said Luan. "We got some word that she fled from Royal Woods, better yet she left Michigan with all of her cats and who knows where she could be."

Martin pulls out his tablet and looks for the target. "Location is not actually out of Michigan. She must've lied about that one to send Luna on a wild goose chase. Ruth Willard is located in Cheboygan, looks like she's trying to set you off course kid."

Luna smirks. "She has no idea what is in store for her when I get there."

"So, what's this big meeting about?" asked Lincoln. He and Luna go over and sit onto the couch next to Jordan and Sam.

"Us." They all see Gyro and Wrathion come in. "We have something to tell all of you, but this is mostly about Lincoln and Luna and their fused form known as Reforger" said Gyro.

This was not making any sense to them. "What does this have to do with our kids?" asked Gwen. "And their fusion form? What the heck is going on?"

Gyro and Wrathion look to each other and nod. Wrathion then hands Lincoln and Luna a book. "This is the book that was given to you by Hex during the time you and your sister were stuck in the alternate Omnitrix dimension and i found some unexpected information regarding Reforger. I suggest you both read what it has to say."

Lincoln and Luna look to the tome of Medivh and they open it. They go through some pages until they see something that shocks them. The others also notice an illustration of Reforger and behind it are two dark silhouettes that look like Freezer Burn and Demon Luna.

"What the hell am I looking at?" asked Sunset in shock.

"This …… This can't be real, right?" asked Sabrina.

"By the ancient evils, what is going on?" asked Sergei. "Why is this image even here?!"

Lincoln and Luna proceed to read what the last Guardian had written down ages ago.

"** _ I have had a vision, a powerful and yet dangerous vision. I saw a powerful and unstoppable being, forged from the inner thoughts of two youths. This being is forged through their devotion and love for each other and is capable to possess powers beyond of that to any being, this being is a Guardian, a new guardian. A Guardian who might one day decide the fate of the cosmos and could be our final hope should any form of even powerful evil rise up. I have hopes that the next Guardian would read this and know that I have had many visions after this one, visions of evil fighting this 'Reforged' being of a guardian. _ **"

"** _ If the prophesized being of a guardian should read this, then there is little to know about yourself but I have seen that you are capable of doing much more than just wield the powers of dark and light, for you both have the might and power of immortality. Neither of you can die either from a ruthless attack or critical damage or from age. Almost like the night elves of Kalimdor, you can last longer than any mere mortal, whether you be separated or be in one being. Forgive me that this is a painful construct to know, but just know that with this kind of immortality, you may live longer than anyone, from families all the way to loved ones. This immortal power will only be unlocked whether one of you has made the proper age of above twenty, I pray that you may understand why I have written this down. Live the destiny you were given and do what you can to save the realms from evil, sacrifice some happiness to save others, as long as you have each other. Then perhaps we may all find peace within the infinite cosmos. _ **"

They are all shocked and look towards Lincoln and Luna and they all barely have anything left to say.

Jordan and Sam looked more concerned. "Lincoln? Luna?"

Lincoln then looks to his big sister. "So, we can't die or pass away, once Luna reaches the age of 20? Okay, so this is the most unnerving information I have ever heard and I don't know what to think of it all."

"You got me bro, this is some messed up stuff" said Luna.

Neil looks to Gyro. "There's no turning back from this. Is there?"

Gyro looks down with some shame. "I am so, so sorry. But after you both have become Reforger, the faith of the lives you two have lived are now bound to this new path. The path to live as long as I have been, and perhaps for as long as time stands. You have read what the book says and anyone within your family, friends and loved ones will fade away, while you two stand as the sole beings to fend off evil and protect the realms."

"This is one of Medivh's lost tomes, which he wrote before he was corrupted and sent the orcs into Azeroth" replied Wrathion. "This is dark and unholy knowledge, this is the reason why Hex could not wield the books incantations. Because it contains some of the most destructive and untamable powers that only a being as powerful as Medivh can wield."

"Which means Reforger can wield this power as well" replied Martin. "Holy shit. This is so messed up."

They all were stunned to know that this knowledge has come, they will age over time but Lincoln and Luna might remain the same should they reach the age of their lives in time. This is a painful thing to do, and something Lucy did dream of once.

"Lincoln? Luna? Are you guys okay?" asked Ember. They all look to the two siblings who are closest to each other.

Lincoln and Luna are still processing this, they then look to Sam and Jordan. They're lovers are also trying to find some sense into all of this knowledge. "So, what does this mean for us and what we stand for? The love we have?" asked Lincoln as he holds Jordan's hand.

"Sam, anything from you?" asked Luna as she holds her lovers hand. "This isn't the choice of Lincoln and me, but to you and Jordan as well."

"If this is what destiny brings, then I guess this is more than what we can talk about" said Jordan. "Maybe we should talk about this when we're alone."

"I think that's a great idea, we need some time to process all of this and then we can figure out some things on what to do next" said Sam.

Luna and Lincoln smile and they both share a kiss with Jordan and Sam. The others were worried, especially Neil and Gwen. From what Neil and Gwen knows, is that Neil can't age or die, he is bound with Deathwing inside of him, which means he will last long as well.

Gwen needed to talk to Neil about that one, when the time is right.

They then depart from the kiss. "Well, you guys know what day it is right?" said Jordan.

"What are you two waiting for?" asked Sam. "Go after the hunt."

Lincoln and Luna share a hug from Jordan and Sam, they then depart from the hug and they get up. Luna then hands the book back to Gyro.

Gyro denies the book. "No. This book can only belong to the one who was destined to see this and so this book belongs to you both. Read from it and find any other important information. I only read this part and not the rest, because it is not my jurisdiction to be part of what was left of Medivh's legacy."

Luna and Lincoln look to the book, this book is there's and they can use it for whatever information it contains. All of Medivh's most dangerous and powerful spells. "I'll put it in your room guys." they hand the book to Michelle and she brings it up to their room.

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and hug it out, this is still a sweet moment for others to see. They then break the hug and look to the door, they open it but look back to the others.

"Go, finish what you marked and come back knowing there is some peace taken care of" said Neil.

Lincoln and Luna smile and nod. Lincoln then rides his Netherdrake Nel'Thorious and Luna summons Sindragosa and she rides the Frost Wyrm Queen. They do one mighty roar and they take to the skies.

Everyone watches as they leave. "So, what does this mean for the rest of us?" asked Loona.

"We wait" replied Gyro. "We wait for when they find anything else within that book. Perhaps there are other ways for them to live their lives with those they love, but it could be a long while. So, patience must be placed onto us."

Sam and Jordan were happy that Lincoln and Luna will keep living to be who they are, but it felt painful for them to know they will soon wither away as their lovers keep living on. They wanted to try and sort this shit out, but how?

Gyro notices this and thinks. '_Perhaps there could be a way for them to live with Lincoln and Luna, but it could be risky._' He then looks to Neil and Gwen who are holding hands. '_And same goes for them. Change is coming and it is not what we have expected._'

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Boomer. They all see Hollow has left the house and is headed back to his TIE Reaper Advanced and he flies off to the direction where Lincoln and Luna are headed.

"Looks like someone wants front row seats" said Duchess.

(_Somewhere in Cheboygan._)

Somewhere in a run down and abandoned apartment building, that is where Ruth is hiding. She has boarded up all the window of the place and is living there with her cats. She made sure the law would not find her and she cut off all ties with everyone that she knew and loved.

Ruth looks around her apartment room and sees all her cats just being themselves. "Okay, okay. So, we're safe and no one can catch us here and sure as heck Luna cannot come here and …. And get me."

She looks to the calendar and she sees the date on it is July 31. Then she recalls what Luna said to her, during the day of Lynn Sr's birthday. "** _I will not kill you now, not yet that is. But once the month of July has come to its close then I will arrive and I will take your soul. You will then forever serve the scourge and be a slave for all eternity as you suffer_ **."

"** _You're time will soon come. For death itself will come for you and so will your mother Harriet, she too will see fit that you suffer for all of eternity_ **"

The very reminder of those words were enough to send a chill down her spine. But she tries to stay firm and hold her ground. "No, no I will not be provoked by fear anymore. She cannot get me, she cannot come and take me!"

She then looks to the picture of the family she once had. "They all ….. They all don't want anything to do with me. They all abandoned me, they did this to me and what did I do? I just spoke the truth, I spoke my word. I'm not the bad person here, I did not start all of this. They did!"

Ruth then looks to the picture of her younger brother Albert and she tosses it into the trash can. "I have no family anymore."

"_Is that so?_" Ruth is stunned in place from that voice, a voice she thought she would never ever hear again. She turns to the dark corner of the room and she sees a shadowy figure that soon appears as her deceased mother, Harriet Willard. "_Hello Ruthie, been a while._"

Ruth backs away in fear. "M-Mom? No, no. It can't be! Y-You're dead!"

Harriet smiles. "_Why, I am dead and if I can recall you said that you have no family anymore. Which means, I am not your mother and you are not my daughter_."

"She is not wrong." Standing next to her is a large skeleton like demonic being, the Archlich Kel'Thuzad. "Oh, did not think you'd see a servant of the damned here now did you? Well, I guess we finally found you."

"W-What? We?!" Ruth backs up against the wall and all her cats scatter out of the room. "Who … Who's we?!"

Then the windows are blasted open by Ghoul claws, she stays in the middle of the room and watches as the Ghouls claw their way into the apartment, they all seek to tear her apart.

The front door is kicked open and coming in wielding a chained scythe and lantern is Thresh, the Chain Warden and he spins his sickle. "_Come out and play, and join in the soul excursion._" He laughs evilly.

The ground glows green and standing next to Thresh is Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance. She then points to Harriet. "_You have brought misery and suffering to the people who trust you, your demise will enlighten the world and vengeance shall soon be served._"

The wall opens into a fiery circle and stepping out is none other than the Radio Demon himself Alastor. "_ Well, well. What do we have here? A retarded sinful woman who needs to be crucified? Well, this will be very entertaining! _"

The wall again shutters and shakes and busting into the place is the Traitor King Crypt Lord, Anub'Arak. "** _Glory to the Scourge and to the almighty wielder of Frostmourne! Feel the chilling embrace of the dead!_ **" He roars and impales three of her cats.

Then the wall of ghouls is broken and looking into Ruth is Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant. "** _There is no escape, for death has come to you!_ **"

"It is all over Ruth" said Kel'Thuzad. "This is the end of the line and your soul now belongs to the scourge, or better yet shall be sent to the fiery pits of hell."

"_And I will make sure you stay there, for all of eternity_" said Harriet. They then hear a massive roar from outside. "_And the Grimm Reaper has arrived, time for a death sentence._"

They then feel the while apartment shake as if something has landed. Ruth only covers her ears and sheds tears. "No. Please no. Stop. Leave me alone. Please go away!"

Then the ceiling is frozen and they hear some blasting, like something is coming down from above and it keeps going and going and going and going and then the frozen ceiling cracks and something busts through and lands in front of her.

Ruth opens her eyes and she sees standing above her is the Lich King Bolvar Fordragon. He's here! He's not at Icecrown! Holy shit!

"** _The Time of your death, has come!_ **"

He then steps aside and right there, is Luna Frost and next to her is her brother Lincoln. Lincoln is in his hero attire and has his mask on and his weapons ready.

Ruth then tries to plead with them. "Lincoln, Luna. I am so, so sorry for what I said. I should never have said all those things, I shouldn't have mocked Lincoln. Please, don't kill me, let me live! Please! I beg of you! Spare me!" She sheds tears as this happens.

They all look to Luna and see what she thinks. Luna then looks to Lincoln. "What do you say little brother?"

Lincoln just looks onto the sad person who was once family. "You pushed me, all you wanted was people to do the things you didn't wanna do. You provoked all of this, you really think I would forgive someone like you. Of all people I thought you would know better, but sadly you didn't. I don't see any reason for you to remain, in the world of the living."

They all then look to the cowering woman. "No, no. No. No!" Ruth pulls out a pistol she had in her pocket and she shoots towards Lincoln, but the bullet stops a few inches from his face.

Ruth shoots again but all the bullets stop in place. Then they see someone come in with the Infinity Gauntlet in hand, Lord Hollow Cabal. "I am so glad I came on time. Now, it appears she has proven to be a far greater threat to others than to herself." He then turns the bullets into dust.

"I couldn't agree more." Luna enters her demon form and pulls out Frostmourne, she slowly walks towards the woman who is now backing up. "** _Time for a killing spree!_ **"

Ruth tries to throw things at her, but they all just break. "Leave me alone! Go away! No! Stay back!"

"** _So annoying._ **" Luna is irritated by this and she just throws Frostmourne at her. Ruth is then impaled onto the wall, she looks onto her chest and sees the Runeblade stuck to her and she sees Luna hold the sword. "** _You are a wretched piece of shit onto this world and I think it's about time I got rid of it._ **"

She then yanks Ruth and her sword off the wall and she kicks Ruth off the sword and she stumble and almost falls into a fiery portal underneath her. Ruth holds onto the edge of the portal, she looks down and sees countless souls trying to drag her into the portal with them.

Ruth then sheds tears and looks up to see all of them surrounding the portal. "Please! Spare me! I don't want this! I'm sorry!"

Lincoln then looks to her fingers still holding on. "Say hello to the devil for me."

Ruth's eyes go wide and Lincoln steps on her fingers and she's sent plummeting into the endless void that leads to hell, the souls pull onto her as they rip her apart, all while she screams for them to save her and it all fades to black.

To be continued …..

**A/N: The truth of the Reforger has been found, but who knows what other secrets does Medivh's tome contains and Ruth is gone, forever and that stain on the earth is never coming back. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/11/20 – 7/12/20.**


	383. Ch383: The start of August

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 383: ****The Start of August.**

(_August 1, Spellman Estate._)

As usual, this is the start of a musical day for them and they have all made it to the Spellman Estate Musical Room for the whole thing. All of them are set and ready and looking to the lyric sheets, so let's see who we are dealing with here.

Neil and Gwen are already inside and reading the lyric sheets along with Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Sunset, Jordan, Lincoln and Linka who have some musical instruments ready.

Outside, Leon and Sergei are also going through some lyrics for the songs they will be doing later alongside Neil and of course Gyro is there to see what the songs are all about, and who's on the recording table? Michelle Lewis, she has knowledge on how these things work.

"Okay, so everything is set and ready for recording. Just need to know if you guys are all set in there" said Michelle.

"Thanks dude, we'll tell you when we get our axes and stuff set and ready, and when mom and pops give the signal" replied Luna. They see Neil and Gwen still going through what they're going to read.

"It's kinda off and a little bit odd to have the lady who was once your enemy be working with us" said Sully.

"We can trust her guys, she was not the bad kinda person and was only pushed into doing bad things for her partner" said Sam. "Cut her some slack and let's let her do her thing to help us out."

"Okay Sam, but if I can recall she won't be here for next week right?" asked Mazzy.

"That is true, for one week only she won't be here, but instead she's going on the one week tour that the Dazzles and I are off to and all thanks to Sam for reasoning with her dad" said Sunset.

"No need to be thankful guys, my dad wants to see if she can be as helpful as she can be for the tour, also she is experienced and my dad could use a break from making the calls and schedules" said Sam.

They then hear Michelle on the microphone. "And I'll do my very best to help you and the Dazzles make the tour as great as possible. Also, the song you made Susnet is amazing! My Past is not Today could really make the people go wild along with the song Find the Magic with the Dazzles. Love them both and the others songs you girls have come up with."

Sunset looks to her friends. "See? She can handle the harshest of tours and can help us setup things when we need it the most and could help out for when fans are going all out."

"Sunset's right, Michelle wants to make up for all she did and to show the world she can be a changed person" said Luna as she grabs her axe.

"Luna's right, Michelle Lewis is not going to make the same mistakes we can trust her. Can you guys just give her a shot at this?" said Lincoln as he gets his axe ready and Linka gets to the piano.

Sully and Mazzy look to each other and then back to the band. "Sure, we'll try."

"Plus, she could help us with some of our gigs when she gets back" said Sully.

"Chunk can handle driving around and hauling the gear, while Michelle double checks things and makes sure the venue is up to code, we did hear about what happened to this nice and awesome band in Hazeltucky and what happened to them at the venue they were gonna perform, gotta feel bad for them" said Mazzy.

"Don't worry guys, when I come back and help with your gigs. I can make it feel like you guys got more than just the spotlight" said Michelle. Gyro chuckles, he's impressed by this woman.

"See, already doing an awesome work at being supportive and trying" said Jordan. "Give her a chance and she could be your friend too." This was enough to motivate Sully and Mazzy and perhaps give this Michelle a chance to make things right.

Neil and Gwen then speak. "We're ready." The rest of the band has their instruments and are on standby.

Michelle then gets ready. "Okay, so Night on Fire in 3. 2. 1. Hit it!" She hits record.

Gwen: _When daylight paints the city.  
She's a decadent sight."  
But her masquerade is slipping.  
As streets paved with corruption comes to light._

_When the night falls.  
Come shadows ever darker.  
We're going down by the wire.  
And on my call.  
With resolve all the stronger.  
A spark in the dark ignites.  
Light the night on fire._

Neil: _If you've entered this system is my temple.  
I've ascended to metaphysical levels.  
I fell from heaven to hell, met with the devil.  
To revel in the revolution of which I am the vessel._

_Ready to introduce pedal to metal?  
Get into the fast lane with the rest of us rebels.  
Unless you're a hack, get jacked-in, we'll mentally wrestle.  
I'm ahead of the network's curve, yet you wanna meddle?_

_I took the red pill while everyone is settled.  
For decadence, you can forget whoever said you were special.  
'Cause if you want the deadliest tech that can be assembled.  
Get ready to spend, don't enter black markets to heckle._

_I'm making synth waves, I don't mean instrumentals.  
On the cyber tide with pirates aligned in my channel.  
I need a training montage with all that I've learned.  
After that I got a city to burn._

Gwen: _Light the night on fire.  
Electric blood runs in our veins.  
Unleash the Samurai inside ya.  
When gates unlock, you'll walk through the flames._

Neil: _I know my 1984 well.  
And George Orwell sure knows how to foretell.  
If you abhor any sort of megacorp, well.  
Step out of fiction and into your hell._

_Big brother's got you in a secured cell.  
Economy's booming 'cause it's true that war sells.  
When loaded guns are foremost form of doorbell.  
Rally with the family with a pocket of more shells._

_What happens when the dreams are no longer dormant?  
We're the ones who always wanted more than we're born with.  
If it costs my humanity I can afford it.  
If poverty's prevalent you bet I can ignore it._

_I sure wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth.  
If you're stuck a silver tongue will help you to get out.  
But if you gotta walk the talk if you wanna build your brand.  
And then take back the wealth with a silverhand._

Gwen: _When the night falls.  
Come shadows ever darker.  
We're going down by the wire.  
And on my call.  
With resolve all the stronger.  
A spark in the dark ignites.  
When daylight paints the city.  
She's a decadent sight.  
But her masquerade is slipping.  
As streets paved with corruption comes to light._

Neil: _I feel it in the air.  
We're all so far from protecting.  
Their eyes are everywhere.  
Just let them watch us as we._

Neil and Gwen: _Light the night on fire.  
Electric blood runs in our veins.  
Unleash the Samurai inside ya.  
When gates unlock, we'll walk through the flames._

_Walk through the flames.  
Walk through the flames.  
Walk through the flames._

_Light the night on fire._

They all clap at that song they performed and how futuristic it sounded.

Michelle then hits stop and upload. "Alright that sounded awesome. Kinda like a retro and advanced rock or something and really impressive to."

"That went well and we sounded awesome" said Neil.

Gwen removes her headset. "Well, now it's time to see what you and your brothers can do next." She then kisses Neil and she heads out and high fives Leon and Sergei who come into the room.

"Alright, what song is next on the list?" asked Neil.

"That would be De-us Vult? Oh, Deus Vult. No clue what that means, but it seems like a traditional word and you guys are going to be making it all happen" said Michelle. "Ready in there?"

The band switches into some more native and old instruments and they all give her the thumbs up and she hits record. This confuses Gyro. '_What the heck is this song about?_'

Leon and Sergei: _Deus Vult. __Deus Vult. Deus Vult. Deus Vult. _

_As their arrows fill the sky.  
Stand your ground.  
Don't leave my side._

Neil: _Bloodthirsty, ravenous, savages damned.  
Trapped in an epic battle that can never end.  
Ever since it began, every faction and clan.  
Has been after revenge, I will massacre them._

_Temples shall collapse, no castle will stand.  
All that will be left is ash in the sand.  
Crash onto the shore, vast vessels will land._

_Bashing down your doors with battering rams!  
Shrapnel will be scattered you'll be shattered condemned._

_Make a press for the wall by ladder ascend.  
Smash past your defense than capture your land.  
If you have what I want. I never ask I demand!  
Clash in combat, no tactical plan._

_Brandishing an axe, hack up half of your men.  
So if you and my weapon haven't already met.  
Get prepared as a sharp dagger lands in your neck._

Leon and Sergei: _Rise and Conquer.  
Fight for Honor.  
Allies and Brothers.  
Our fallen fathers.  
All die, for Honor!_

_Deus Vult. Deus Vult. Deus Vult. Deus Vult._

Neil: _The chosen approach with katanas in hand.  
Travel far from Japan, come to conquer new lands.  
By the code of Bushido they fight hard to the end.  
Glory in life, honor in death._

_Aryan Nords, Barbarian hordes.  
Lords of the Warborn carrying swords.  
Blaring their horns, they're declaring a war.  
Drums thundering harder than the hammer of Thor!_

_We are legion, forged in fire.  
Bathed in blood, encased in iron.  
Hilt in hand, unsheathe and wield.  
Flay your flesh with sharpened steel._

Leon and Sergei: _Knights and Vikings, Samurai.  
Seldom shall they spare a life.  
Came to war prepared to die.  
At death, we're sent to paradise._

Neil: _We've all been lost in this fight for years.  
It costs us blood, no time for tears.  
Into your hearts, I'm striking fear.  
A head for every pike and spear!_

Leon and Sergei: _Rise and Conquer.  
Fight for Honor.  
Allies and Brothers.  
Our fallen fathers.  
All die, for Honor! _

_Deus Vult. Deus Vult. Deus Vult. Deus Vult._

_As their arrows fill the sky.  
I will stand here by your side._

Neil: _From the rumbling seas, none will come in peace.  
You'll be under siege and they plunder, seize.  
Ripped asunder, breached, damaged, bludgeoned, weak.  
Shields splintered, clubbed, beaten, cuts run deep._

_Fathers unto sons bequeath.  
Surrendered thrones, no crown to keep.  
As you run from me, you'll be struggling just to breathe.  
Mighty tyrants shall tumble from peaks._

Leon and Sergei: _Find peace in death, onto Valhalla.  
Lay me to rest, I'll die with Honor._

_Arrows fill the sky.  
But I'm not afraid to die._

All three brothers: _Rise and Conquer.  
Fight for Honor.  
Allies and Brothers.  
Our fallen fathers.  
All die, for Honor!_

_Deus Vult. (x16)_

They are all at a crossroads with how awesome is sounded, then Gyro yells out. "Leroy! Jenkins!" And just right after Michelle hits stop and upload.

They all look to him. "Oh, sorry about that. But I got my blood pumping from just hearing that, kinda cool too."

"Gotta admit, that was pretty sick and way awesome and nice call in those old and traditional style instruments guys" said Leon.

"They seem like the proper tools for the job, besides it was a three way war song for the three factions known for murder in the past" replied Jordan. They did not know how to respond to that.

"I got my amps and my persona rocked and rolled, let's do the god damn next one!" said Sergei.

Michelle then finishes up. "Okay, so the next seems to be French in words, and it's called L'Oeil de L'Aigle. You guys ready?"

"It is an assassin's creed song, so let's do this thing!" said Lincoln. The others were also ready and Linka and Jordan have some violins ready and so does Luna and Sam and then Michelle hits record. "Hit it!"

All 3 brothers: _Ou le loup trouve un agneau.  
Il y'en cherche un nouveau._

Neil: _If you need to reach me I'll be grim-reapin'.  
Puttin' bodies in the dirt, six feet deep in.  
Hungry people in the streets and you keep eatin'.  
Now we got beef, and it's not that kinda beefy season._

_You came to set the score, I came to keep it even.  
At least try to be discrete about your greedy-feedin'.  
Marquis you wanna start giving me a reason.  
Not to hunt you down and cut you down like I was Liam Neeson._

_Keep away from me unless you wanna be anemic.  
Like a hemophiliac's scratch, I can keep ya bleedin'.  
Doesn't matter if you're clean of these diseases.  
Easier it is to make you bleed, that would be convenient._

_Stealthily deceive people while I'm sneak-thievin'.  
But I'm only takin' your ability to keep breathin'.  
Retract my hidden blade back into my sleeve.  
And by the time the smoke clears you won't even get to see me leavin'._

_Too late to make agreements, we won't listen to reason.  
King Louis I'll rip you're peace treaty into pieces.  
You will be the next head the guillotine has eaten.  
But I only hope before you go we get to hear you screamin'._

All 3 Brothers: _This is the dawn of war.  
We're knockin' on your door.  
I'd fall upon my sword.  
Before I call off this war._

Neil: _Got my pocket watch out, I'm keepin' track of time.  
Death is not a fate that I'll get accepted by.  
I'll be watchin' when I let you get beheaded by.  
The men and women you regret that you ever set aside._

_I've been trackin' every step that you take.  
Death will come on wings, you could hold your breath if you wait.  
See my decision was to only let you rest in your grave.  
From the moment you said, "Fuck the people let them eat cake!"_

_Hey, en Francais, parlez-vous?  
Apres j'ai assasine, let's rendez-vouz.  
See me perched upon the rooftop – I could be a gargoyle.  
Though I'm not aluminum, I'll keep your evil plot foiled._

_My name is Arno, I go where Templars go.  
None of my targets ever get too far though.  
I'm a small part of my large cause, so.  
Haters gonna hate, they just jealous of my wardrobe._

All 4 Brothers: _This is the dawn of war.  
We're knockin' on your door.  
I'd fall upon my sword.  
Before I call off this war._

Neil: _I'm quick to pick locks.  
Hit you with my flintlock.  
My hidden crossbow.  
Wear it like a wrist watch._

_I'll leave your neck slit.  
If you get me pissed off.  
People say I'm in the hood.  
I leave my victims crip walk._

_I'm not from the hood, I got a hood, I keep it down.  
Low-profile, blend in with the people now.  
Eagles vision is the reason I can seek you out.  
But I only aim to make a scene when you're bleeding out._

All 3 Brothers: _This is the dawn of war.  
We're knockin' on your door.  
I'd fall upon my sword.  
Before I call off this war._

They were all impressed at how truly French and revolutionary that was. Michelle hits stop and upload. "Wow, just wow! That was kinda epic and sorta into the romantic and also into the over the top history remake kill zone."

Gwen chuckles. "Everything you just said made little to know sense or just made sense."

"I'm sure Assassin Lincoln will like that one, truly sounds like a little bit of history got rewritten big time!" said Gyro. "He also wanted to let you know he liked the other Assassin's Creed songs, they sounded right and proper."

"We got Linc to thank for that one" said Luna.

"True, but Luna did help with the French parts, most of the times I didn't do much of the French, since I am kinda bad at it" replied Lincoln. "I just helped with some parts for the rhymes and Lunes was more into the French words than she is when she goes English."

"Well, no need to worry" said Jordan. "Once we graduate out of Middle School and head onto High School then French will be a class we can both partake in." This makes the two of them blush and chuckle with a love daze. The others thought this looked kinda cute.

"Okay, okay. We can do with the romance later guys, let's lock and load with the last song" said Linka.

"The song is Bloodlines, for Assassin's Creed once more and was made by both Lincoln and Luna" said Michelle as she stands by. "You two seem to know how to make songs sound awesome, even as a team."

"We know what to do, that's how we roll" said Luna. "We get our inspiration from each other and see how it works. Now, let's make this last song count and sound special dudes!"

"Yeah!" They all stand by and get their instruments ready and Michelle hits record. Linka starts off on the piano and the others continue with the intro to the song.

This song seems only better as Neil, Leon and Sergei sing it together.

_He's been cleansing the holy lands.  
As blood runs on the golden sands.  
A strong head on his shoulder stand.  
The Templars will have broken necks._

_Hidden where enemies linger.  
Cuz he's always been a keen thinker.  
And he don't need a ring finger.  
With a blade up his sleeve – Shink. Agh!_

_He's the youngest master assassin.  
He can blend in with the masses.  
From Masyaf to Damascus.  
You cannot stop him from happenin'._

_The Assassin's Creed is his song.  
After his death it will play on.  
The crusade for liberation.  
Hide your crosses, cuz he'll break them!_

_I'll show you why. (I'll show you why)  
You won't survive the night.  
Just before you die. (Before you die.)  
You look in my eyes and see the light.  
You know I'm the one. (Know I'm the one)  
And where I come from. (Where I come from.)  
I'm the reason why people like you should run.  
You knew from the start.  
On the day that you died.  
That I'd be the one who's by your side._

_With his head up with his hood down.  
So he blends in with the whole crowd.  
And he moves quickly with no sound.  
Templars are gonna go down._

_Goin' blood drunk as the swords clash.  
Cuttin' heads off while on horseback.  
He's the man everyone wants dead.  
But his whole plans stayin' on track._

_Hell-bent on getting vengeance.  
From vigilante to legend.  
Givin' a couple of tricks to Desmond.  
Smashin' heads in is genetic._

_All the way from Venice to Forli.  
They all know the name Auditore.  
He's a master Assassin of sword play.  
And he's pretty practiced with Foreplay._

All three brothers: _I'll show you why. (I'll show you why)  
You won't survive the night.  
Just before you die. (Before you die.)  
You look in my eyes and see the light.  
You know I'm the one. (Know I'm the one)  
And where I come from. (Where I come from.)  
I'm the reason why people like you should run.  
You knew from the start.  
On the day that you died.  
That I'd be the one who's by your side_

_Give him a single reason, why he should let you live.  
Don't piss off a Kenway, because when they catch you they'll never forgive._

_He's gotta avenge his tribe, taking names and taking lives.  
Born into a Revolution and no, he's not takin' sides._

_Been cuttin' through red coats, ever since he discovered his dead folks.  
So instead of keepin it diplomatic, he's shoving it back down their throats._

_With a tomahawk and a hidden blade, Cuz he's sick of playing your British games.  
He will cut you down and spit on your grave, when he celebrates Independence Day!_

_A life at sea, you better believe is the life for me.  
I come from the like of thieving pirates, so you don't want you're wives near me._

_Now with a couple of rusty muskets, ready to cover you chaps in blood.  
As I leap from the mass, to land your ass with the tip of the blade that you've been stuck with._

_He demands all hands on deck, as the captain takes the helm.  
A watery grave awaits you, all the folks he has faced have fell._

_Assassins have come and gone. Into martyr's they've made themselves.  
Who knows what the future holds. Now only fate can tell._

_I'll show you why. (I'll show you why)  
You won't survive the night.  
Just before you die. (Before you die.)  
You look in my eyes and see the light.  
You know I'm the one. (Know I'm the one)  
And where I come from. (Where I come from.)  
I'm the reason why people like you should run.  
You knew from the start.  
On the day that you died.  
That I'd be the one who's by your side_

Now that one deserved a round of applause from everyone. Michelle hits stop before they did applause and she joins them and then uploads the songs.

"Now that is a true finale to any Assassin's Creed songs!" said Gyro. "This is going to make some good strides and someone very happy to know that the legacy of the Assassin's keeps going with these songs you guys have made, vey wicked and cool."

"We know Guardian" said Lincoln. "Assassin Lincoln is bound to love this song."

"Well that was awesome." Neil removes his headset and so do his brothers. "Anyone want something to eat?" They all could use something to eat.

As they begin to leave they check on the songs and they all sound good. Michelle then finishes it off and she uploads them into some CD's. "Well, that takes care of that also Courage is making a pizza and is probably done with the fifth one."

"Pizza for lunch? Now that sounds like a plan" said Sam.

"Courage is always making nice food for us, he really can't break his habit of thanking us for helping him with this new life" said Linka.

They all head back to the kitchen then Lincoln realizes. "Tomorrow is Victor's birthday right?"

The rest of the team realizes this. "Oh, right."

To be continued …..

**A/N: 4 songs for October and they look good, coming next is the Birthday of the man who also runs FutureTech but was also against it during the War of the Three Powers and the Uprising war. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

"_**Night on Fire**_**" – JT Music ft. Andrea Storm Kaden for Cyberpunk 2077.**

"_**Deus Vult**_**" – JT Music ft. Trollfest for the game, For Honor.**

"_**L'Oeil de L'Aigle**_**" – JT Music for Assassin's Creed Unity.**

"_**Bloodlines rap**_**"– JT Music for the Assassin's Creed games that have passed on.**

**Date made: 7/12/20.**


	384. Ch384: First Birthday of the Month

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 384: 1st Birthday of the month. **

(_August 2, FutureTech HQ._)

The massive Mobile battle platform is nearing the coasts of San Diego. The whole place seems kinda quiet and a Twinblade Gunship arrives and someone comes out of it, the man who also helps run FutureTech and was once an enemy to the allies and a powerhouse to the Soviet Union during the War of the Three Powers.

His name is Victor Abromovitch, and he just got back from checking one of their outposts near San Diego and is now back onto the Royal Fortress, with a tablet in hand and he's too busy looking at and all the things he checked on.

"I swear I don't really have to do this whole check on an outpost daily thing, way too boring for my standards" said Victor. He keeps walking and doesn't even notice that the whole place is empty. No aircraft flying around, no vehicles driving by, no troops marching and patrolling and now ships on guard duty.

Victor then stops and smells the air. '_Hmm, odd. I don't smell any scents of heavy duty machinery and natural recycled oils from our vehicles._' He then listens around. '_And no sounds of boots, treads, wheels, turbines and someone yelling something's about to blow up._'

He then stops looking to his tablet and he looks around. "Where the fuck is everyone?" He then realizes. "Oh god. I must be dreaming again, which means I can do this!"

Victor looks to the wall and charges at it, but then he hits it hard and falls to the ground. "Nope …. That was ….. Is definitely real …. That ….. That is not made ….. Made of Hershey's kisses. Ow."

Victor then gets up and looks around. "Okay, so this shit ain't no dream. So where the hell is everybody anyway?" He then walks around the base and all he sees are the AI sentry turrets online and some of the cameras. He waves at one of the cameras looking at him. "Hey! Where is everybody?!"

The camera just looks away and Victor sighs. "Well, better go and find those dicks." He walks around the base hoping he would find one of them around, a soldier, a friend or any living thing and no microbes don't count for him.

Victor goes around the mecha bays, airfields, armor facilities, war factories, naval shipyards, reactors, science structures, super weapon sectors and the Jaeger hangar, but no one in plain sight.

Victor then looks around with slight panic and with a new dilemma of fear and delusion. "No, no. No, no! It's begun, while I was gone the zombie apocalypse has started and now ….. Now I am the last man on earth?! No!" He feels like he should be crying, but he stands firm.

Victor then puts on some shades. "Then it's time to become a mother fucking legend!" He makes his way to the weapons bay and then he grabs as much guns as he can. He only carried ten, that's it.

He then makes his way to the largest area on the Royal Fortress. The man Airship Hangar, he heads to the elevator and he waits. '_This is gonna take a long while, I forgot how big it was._'

Then he realized. "Wait, if I'm the last asshole on earth, then how come the cameras are still running?"

As the main doors open he gets surprised by everyone there yelling. "HAPPY BRITHDAY!"

The sight of them startles Victor that he uses his Tesla Powers and shocks Leon who then collapses to the ground and his Yamper jumps on top of him.

"You know, my Yamper is the only one who does this to me. I don't need anyone else giving me more than 10,000 volts!" said Leon. Yamper goes to his face and licks him.

Carol then goes to Victor. "Whoa! Whoa! Victor, calm down. It's just us, no bad guys and sure as heck no zombies."

Victor sees Carol and he hugs her. "Oh my god! Oh god almighty! I thought you were gone, I thought you and these delusional people I call friends were all gone forever!" He continues to hug her and shed a few tears.

They were all confused by this, but then they recall watching him go around the Royal Fortress looking for them. "I guess this whole surprise idea was a terrible thing to do" said Martin.

"Wait, did he call us delusional people?" asked Sergei. "Because we all know the only guy here who is truly delusional is Boomer."

"Not wrong there" replied Boomer. "At least he didn't call me psychopath, or sociopath. Also, who's' idea was this again for a surprise birthday party?"

They all look to the blonde girl in violet clothing hugging Victor. "This is literally going to be awkward" said Lori. The others also had to agree.

Carol and Victor then break the hug. Carol then kisses his cheek. "I am so, so, so sorry Victor. This whole thing was supposed to be a fun surprise party, I didn't mean for you to get all so worried and think you were all alone. I forgot that you don't like it when no one else is around to talk to or have friends. Are you okay?"

Victor calms down. "Well, to the fact I thought this was a dream and then I thought this was a scenario from the movie I am legend. I am less to say that I would be okay, but in other words I guess I am slightly okay and not at all feeling upset or delusionally angry."

Carol didn't like the sound of that, she knows he's not happy at all. It scared him.

"Hey man, we didn't mean for any of this to happen. Although we did find it kinda funny for that one." Sergei points to the screen and it shows Victor going around looking for them and then thinking this was a zombie scenario.

Victor didn't seem to like what he was seeing. He then looks to everyone in the area, all of the Royal Defenders are there, General Railgun and the troops, The Pingrey's, Hollow for some reason and of course the Guardian. Carol holds his hand. "Are ….. Are you feeling alright?"

Victor then let's go of her hand. "I ….. I need to cool off." He heads out of the area and stands out on the balcony and yells. "It's my birthday?! How the fuck did I forget this shit!" He then starts shooting bolts of tesla in a fit of rage outside the Royal Fortress.

The others were confused and so was Carol. "He …. He didn't know it was his birthday today?!" She looks to Martin who realized.

"Oh yeah, Victor is not the kinda guy who can keep track of most things. When it comes to science experiments and advanced research and that kind of stuff we do around here, then he can keep track of that but the date of everyone's day of birth he can slightly recall."

Carol recalled that Victor nearly forgot about her birthday, and he was upset that he didn't know and now he's even more upset.

"So, what the hell do we do now?" asked Dana.

Then Victor comes back in looking a bit happy. "Okay guys, let's celebrate the day of my birth!" They all didn't seem to like this newly advanced happy attitude that was coming from him and so they did what he said and had a good time.

Though some part of Carol could tell he was not feeling okay. "Are you alright sis?" asked Loni. The parents of Carol and Loni also go to her.

Carol sighs. "Something's wrong and Victor is not telling me what it is, something he's been hiding from me."

Jack Cyber goes to her. "Victor has tons of classified history within the base and all of us do not have access to it."

The other Royal Defenders hear and this and so does Martin. "How the hell did I not know that one?!"

"Because only Victor Abromovitch has access to his own files and they are locked up tight like a steel vault and he has sworn an oath to himself to never, ever reveal what he has written down onto his files to anyone" replied Jack Cyber.

"Wait, how the heck do you know all of this?" asked Leni.

"Oh, I saw his files once and he caught me reading them and then he shot me like so many times and then he rebuilt me and gave me a foul warning" said Jack Cyber. "Turns out, friend or foe he will kill you on the spot and bring you back to life should you dare go to his files."

That did not fair for anyone to hear and same with Carol. Victor is her boyfriend and she wants him to open up to her, but she can tell how insecure he can be. She does know about his history with the War of the 3 Powers and how hard it was for him. '_Maybe the war is the one that made all of the secrets he has._' Carol has to find out on her own next time.

Then they see Victor cutting the cake with a riot laser, this was unexpected and also dangerous. Something within him is ticking and it was only a matter of time before he blows up like a tesla time bomb.

"Guys, I think Victor is gonna snap" said Boomer.

"Yeah, we can see that" said Lincoln. "He's already destroying the piñata Luan brought." They all see Victor using a sledge hammer to bust it open, even while blind folded and he looks like he's enjoying the slaughter.

Luan is a bit stunned by this. "Maybe next time, I shouldn't bring a piñata to a birthday from any of us, I guess it should just be a kid thing."

Boomer looks to her. "I like piñatas."

Victor drops the sledge hammer. "No one asked you dip shit!" He then grabs the sledge hammer and throws it to Boomer and the guy is knocked away and slams onto the wall.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here" said General Railgun. All of them watch as Victor walks away from the scene.

"Enjoy my party everyone." Victor heads to the balcony to get some air. They all know something is wrong and Victor doesn't want anything to do with the celebration he has.

"I got this guys" said Carol. She goes over to talk to him, while everyone else has no idea what to do.

"Now what?" asked Linka.

Carol goes to the main balcony and she sees Victor sitting by the wall and looking out the distance of the open waters. Carol goes over and sits next to him. "Victor, I know something's wrong. Please, tell me what it is. I wanna know and I wanna help you, you don't seem too happy about the birthday party everyone helped make for you. The …. The one I planned."

Victor looks to Carol and he can see the determined and concerned look on her face. "Okay, okay. So, 24 years ago, which is the exact age I am right now. I have never been a fan of my birth. My dad died after he left my mother, the day he left was the die I was born and the same day he died. He owed a lot of people a lot of money and they never found out about the damned son. Me."

"My dad was a part of the Soviet science ministry for Joseph Stalin, I found out all the files about my birth and full history months ago and I did not like any of them. My dad …. He was sick and twisted master mind and he always was fond of experimenting on things, and he was ….. He was part of Yuri and his Psicorp. Yeah, he served the psychic guy way before I was born and all hell broke loose on the end of the line when Romanoff became Premiere."

"So, after I found out about my history, it then hit me. Even before I became part of this team, I felt like I hate my birthday, which is why I try my best to ignore that day, it just brings back bad memories that I dare not ever see again. That's why I avoid having my own birthday from the others, I mind wipe them."

Carol is shocked to hear this. "W-What?"

Victor sighs. "The day before my birthday, I make sure everyone who knows about me forgets when my birthday is, but I guess I forgot and now all this is happening. I still hear the sounds of gun fire from when my dad and the whole hospital was torn down by soviet troops."

Carol sheds some tears and hugs him. "I am so, so sorry. I ….. I didn't mean …. I am so sorry Victor."

"No, no it's not your fault. You didn't know, this was all my fault" replied Victor as he hugs her back. "My fault for not telling everyone about this and not mind wiping them as well. I know people wanna give me a party to make me noticed, but that's the one thing I don't want. To be noticed too much, I just want to go by the day as it is every day. Normal, average and less than appealing missions through the cosmos."

They then break the hug. "I understand" said Carol as she wipes away her tears. "We can call this off and we can go back to the way it is, we can just hang out just you and me and pretend this day never happened."

"Because it won't" replied Victor.

Carol is confused by what he just said. "What do you mean?"

Victor then has a device. "I push this button and my top secret protocols satellite will send down a blast that will eradicate everyone's memory of what happened today and it will all be normal as it is always."

Carol knows this is his choice, he doesn't wanna be seen on the day of his birth celebrating. "But, I decided not to." Victor then uses his tesla powers and he destroys the device.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Carol.

"I want everyone to remember this day, as the day I have never wanted. So that I won't have to mind wipe everyone again. This day of summer on August 2. I want everyone to remember that Victor Abromovitch is not a man who wants to have anything to do with his own Birthday, I know they're watching and listening to this and I am okay with that." He then looks to Carol. "Are you?"

Carol nods and she kisses him, then they break from the kiss. "Again, I didn't mean for this whole day for you. I should've just told you about it instead."

Victor then wipes her new tears away. "No need for that now my violet themed lover, I can never be mad at you. To the others sure, but not to you." They share one more kiss.

They soon break the kiss and head back to the others and see it has all been cleaned up, everything is gone and they see a Boomer clone wearing headsets and mopping.

"Huh, looks like they knew what to do" said Victor. He then gets a message from Martin. "Huh, looks like I got the day off, I guess I am available to do whatever the hell I want."

Carol holds his hand. "Be lucky no one brought any gifts, so what do you wanna do for today?"

Victor thinks. "The park might be a good idea."

Carol smiles. "Then let's go then."

Victor Abromovitch and Carol Pingrey both walk out of the main hangar bay and they head back to the top of the Royal Fortress and see everyone is back on track with what they do.

Patrols, scouts, aerial recons, satellite relays moving, the FutureTech base still working on G.L.A.D.I.S. and they spot Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Neil doing some target practice with some dummies.

"Now this is a normal and peaceful day for me" said Victor. Carol chuckles from this and they both head to the Great Gate to make their way back to Royal Woods. Just the two of the, at Ketcham Park and pretending this day had never, ever happened.

The others just watch as they leave and they all sigh with some sadness for the guy.

"Sure sucks for someone like Victor. Wish we could at least do something nice for him" said Jordan.

"You heard what the man said, he would rather spend his day as it were a normal day here on the Royal Fortress" replied Neil. "Otherwise he will detonate and cause the world's biggest EMP."

Lincoln sighs. "We should go back to our training guys, let's pretend this day had never happened."

They all go back to what they were doing, they all wish this was a good day for the man who is their electrical ally, but they decide to just let things be as if they were and they now know for the next time. Do not celebrate a Birthday party for Victor Abromovitch.

(_Skip, Spellman Estate._)

The Dazzles Tour bus is in front of the Spellman home and Michelle helps bring out all of Sunset Shimmer's things into the Tour bus, with some help from the Dazzles and Peter Sharp.

Sunset hugs her family. "I am so going to miss you guys so, so much!"

"And we're gonna miss you too sweetie" said Gwen as they all break from the hug.

"Stay safe out there and be the musical Equestrian girl you were meant to be" said Neil.

"Make sure you have the right outfits for the tour and don't have them mixed up" said Leni. "Otherwise the colors won't clash right and they could become something kinda awkward or ugyl."

"Rock on big sis, rock on and tag with the dazzles and show the peeps of the country who sunset Shimmer truly is" said Luna.

"Even though a lot of people know you through your Game Streams" replied Lincoln.

"We'll keep track of your tours through social media" said Linka. "And we'll also call to see how you're doing too."

"And like the last time when you were gone for one week for the Music Festival, I'll keep the room we share nice and clean" said Duchess.

"Have fun out there sis, and show them how cool you are" said Timmy.

"Just don't use any form of magic to deal with things" said Poof. "Even though people know about alien and magical stuff, we don't want them to think your using your magic too much."

"Don't make any form of trouble on the road and make sure Michelle does her best to help out" said Sabrina.

Lily goes over and hugs Sunset's leg. Sunset picks her up and hugs her and kisses her cheek making the 3 year old giggle. "Oh. I'm going to miss you too Lily, and all of you guys. I am going to make sure the world can see just how cool the Dazzles and Sunset Shimmer really are when we team up on stage!"

They do one last family group hug, this makes Peter and the Dazzles smile seeing this. Michelle then goes over to them. "Well, I guess we should get going now Sunset. The bus is all packed with our things and we are ready to begin the one week tour across the nation."

Sunset chuckles. "As ready as I'll ever be, time to rock and roll." she then heads off to the bus along with her Sylveon, while Michelle looks to the Spellman family.

"I don't know what else to say guys, thanks for letting me tag along with Sunset and the Dazzles to help them out with any problems they might have along the way and with Peter Sharp to help out as well and don't worry I'll make sure I live stream her concerts so you guys can see them too!" said Michelle.

Luna goes over and hugs Michelle. "See you next week dude, and be careful out there. There might be some folks who might not like you still."

They then break from the hug. "Don't worry, I can handle that. What matters, is that Sunset and the Dazzles are performing their best and showing how much fun they can have together on stage in front of thousands, or millions. You have my word guys, I will do my best to help them."

"We know you will Michelle Lewis" said Neil. "Now, get out there and show them how much of a better person you have become."

Michelle smiles and she goes over to the bus, she hops onboard and Sunset and Michelle wave goodbye to them as Peter starts the bus and they drive off, to the open road.

"There they go, off to the biggest tour of their lives" said Luna.

"Kinda sounds like something you dreamed of sis" said Leni.

Luna chuckles and she riffles her little brother's hair. "True, but that was the old me and my new dream is to see my little brother's life go through."

Lincoln chuckles as they all go back into the house. "That's more of an obligation than a dream sis."

Luna smirks. "Whatever is it bro, the whole thing stands as my job to keep you on track and fighting on through whatever evil is in our way bro."

Then Neil asks. "So, you kids are going to Great Lake City to check on the Part-Time teens?"

"Yeah." they replied, though they didn't seem amused.

To be continued ….

**A/N: Not quite the birthday you were all expecting huh? And it looks like Sunset is off with the Dazzles, Peter Sharp and Michelle Lewis on the tour across the nation. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/12/20 – 7/13/20.**


	385. Ch385: Inbound to Great Lake City

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 385: Inbound to Great Lake City. **

(_Outside of Royal Woods._)

The large Frost Wyrm, along with two Netherdrakes and a few aircraft are inbound to Great Lake City.

Luna Frost looks to Lincoln and Linka who are serious in their looks. "I can tell you guys are taking this whole visit seriously, and I know why too."

"Sis, we have every rights to be serious right now" replied Linka as she rides her Netherdrake. "We're about to go in and check on the 3 teens who were responsible in nearly starting a Multiversal war front that could've brought down the whole realms and ended up making this mess even worse."

Lincoln looks to Linka and then to Luna. "Yeah, what she said."

Luna couldn't blame her, having to be taken over by someone and placed into the mind brought back some very unwanted memories and those unwanted memories are that of Linka and the Squirrel suit, which leads all the way back to the memory of her family who have done so much wrong.

"We just gotta see what's going on and if we have time, then we can hang out with Ronnie Anne, Sid and they're friends" said Lincoln. "We could use some time there with the friendly people we all know."

"We just gotta be cautious about the rest of their family guys" said Luna. "From what Lori said, Ronnie Anne's cousin Carl is growing up and we have bypassed his birthday and when a kid like him grows up then so does his personality and his attitude. So look alive folks!" They're dragon and drakes roar as they continue they're flight and they spot the city of their destination.

(_Great Lake City._)

The people and Pokemon there are at peace and are enjoying the summer, though it does seem hotter than usual. Until that heat is stopped when some snow comes down.

They all look around and then they look up and spot the giant undead ice dragon fly by and make some snow fall from the sky and the temperature was no longer hot and not too cold either, this makes them all cheer.

Luna chuckles as she looks down. "Looks like I did everyone a big snow bound favor."

"It is the hottest day for everyone here in Great Lake City, so I guess they do need a cool down from this massive heat wave and I heard it's gonna last till Thursday. Also AC units got expensive" said Lincoln.

Linka looks down and smiles. "We got some friendly company below." They also look down to see Ronnie Anne, Sid, Nikki, Sameer and Casey wave at them and then they follow them with Dodrio and Kabutops on their skateboards.

"Our day just got a whole lot better!" said Lincoln. They make their way to Hailsbrew apartment. That is where they check on the part-time family from another dimension. All while leaving behind some cheerful people and Pokemon for this cool temperature.

(_Hailsbrew Apartment._)

Outside the place and waiting is none other than the father of Ronnie Anne and Bobby, Arturo Santiago. "Huh, they said they would be here by now." He then checks the message he got earlier from his phone. "Oh, they said to look to the skies."

Arturo looks up and is shocked. "Oh Dios mio!" He spots the Frost Wyrm land onto the structure and the two Netherdrakes land onto the ground and coming down are Lincoln and Linka. The rest of the aircraft stay circling around the place, but the Special Ops Dropship opens and coming down is Jordan Rosato riding her Indoraptor Dominic.

"Hey there Mr. Santiago" said Jordan as she hops off her dinosaur mount.

Arturo regains himself. "Oh, nice ride kids and it's good to see you all here now." He then pulls out some paper in a folder. "This is from the recent report from all around town."

Luna leaps off the building and she lands with an ice fist to the ground and takes it. "Thanks dude." She and the others look through the files.

"Doesn't seem like they caused any trouble while staying here in Great Lake City" said Jordan.

"That's a good thing, Sashi can be dangerous and mean and when she does so then it turns bad real fast, especially her temper" said Linka.

"Also says here they're parents all got some new jobs to keep them supported and are planning to have them sign up for the Great Lake City High School too" replied Luna. "Better here than them at Royal Woods."

"We should go and see what they're up to now" said Lincoln. They then see the family of the Zero's, Kobayashi's and Wiseman's come out, well not the parents. Just the three teens they were looking for. "Okay, so they're all here."

Penn Zero steps up. "Good to … Well, good to see ya again Lincoln." He wants to shake his hand but Lincoln is not planning to, so Penn backs off. "We are doing our best not to cause anything wrong."

"I haven't been mean or stuffed anyone into a trash can" said Sashi.

"I did help someone save a cat" said Boone. "And then it turns out that cat was a stray and sleeping there, also it don't think it was a cat. It had this shiny gem on its forehead."

"That was a Meowth" said Linka. "And it's a normal type Pokemon that resides in the wilds or at suburban areas like normal street cats." They can tell Linka does not like Boone, at all.

Jordan looks to the parents and then looks at their jobs. Penn's dad has a job as a guard for the Great Lake City zoo and Penn's mom is also helping out, Sashi's dad is now a teacher for the Chaves Academy and her mom is a waitress at a coffee shop and Boone's parents found a job as part-time yoga instructors and helping the elderly at a retirement home.

"Okay, so you're parents are all doing well" said Jordan. "Where's your little brother at?"

"He's at violin practice and has a big concert, or should I say his first concert in town" said Sashi. She knows Jordan kinda hates her too. Why? Jordan can be tough and deadly, but Sashi taking control of her body was not cool and she would never be rude or be too demanding to the troops on the Aegis.

"So, you guys wanna hang out or something?" asked Penn.

Then Ronnie Anne and her friends show up. "Hey Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Luna." then Ronnie Anne and her pals see Penn and his friends. "And you guys." They too kind recent them for their actions towards the three kids they call friends.

"Looks like teens wanna hang out with our good pals from Royal Woods" said Sid with her arms crossed, Kabutops stops her from moving because she was still on her skateboard. "Sorry to break it down, but we came here to hang out with them."

"Yeah, and sure as heck we are not letting you guys give them a single reason to go aggro or break down" said Nikki. She then looks to Lincoln and Luna. "I heard that cool Assassin's Creed Independence day song, it was so awesome!"

"Thanks" chuckled Lincoln and Luna.

Penn sighs. "So, no room for us to hang out with you guys?"

They know they can't just let these three left standing and they want to see if they can try to make friends with them. "Fine, grab what ride you guys got and follow us" said Jordan.

Penn, Sashi and Boone have their scooters and bikes and they follow them, but this does not fare well for Ronnie Anne and her pals.

Lincoln and Linka hop onto the Netherdrakes, Jordan gets onto her Indoraptor. Luna uses Frostmourne to send Sindragosa back to the Runeblade and she uses an ice road to follow them. They all make their way to the Great Lake City Park.

(_Great Lake City Park._)

They all arrive to their destination and they see a lot of people and some Pokemon around, all of them wave towards the Royal Defenders and seemed happy for them to be there. "I still don't get why those Pokemon animal guys won't be friends with us, or to our parents." said Boone.

"Maybe it's because they know about what you guys did through the words of the Pokemon god Arceus" said Linka. "And through the words of the Guardian of the realms Gyro."

Sashi sighs as she pushes her bike. "Well, that makes so much sense now." Also, she isn't wearing her specs anymore since she is no longer a Part-Time sidekick. We all know about that one.

"Where are your Pokémon's anyway?" asked Sameer. Ronnie Anne and the others also noticed this.

"Back home, they wanna try and train up for when they get their chance to challenge Aggie and her Misdreavous" replied Jordan. "That Ghost-Type Pokemon seems way tougher than Neil's Garchomp."

Lincoln is walking with his Netherdrake by his side and then he asks Penn. "So, what have you and you're friends been up to?"

Penn chuckles nervously. "Well, nothing too cool or heroic lately. Ever since the whole deal with the Immortal Council guys, Sash, Boone and me have been trying to look for some Part-Time things to do. They might not be hero in nature, but they're the best we got."

"And what Part-Time jobs might that be dude?" asked Luna Frost.

"From finding some missing pets, helping out with deliveries and newspapers and the usual walking dogs. Though seems we're not allowed near the large apartment these guys stay in" said Sashi.

"Word got out to the apartment Sid and I live in and the word got out real fast" said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln sighs. "Sorry about that guys, looks like someone from FutureTech leaked out info about what you three did and chances gaining trust is not gonna be an easy task."

"It's cool Linc. Mind if I call you Linc?" asked Penn, but then he sees the stern look from the Aegis Commander. "Okay, so I guess I'll just call you Lincoln. "Well, we find the whole gaining trust and respect thing kinda like a challenge and we're willing to do whatever it takes!"

"Glad to see you taking in some action and finding a way to plan the whole thing" replied Jordan. "So, what else is new? Because I sense a vibe between you and your pal Sashi over here."

This makes Penn and Sashi blush and look away, then Sid recalls. "Oh yeah! The day before, I saw Penn and Sashi walking around the town and both of them holding hands and talking to each other, and also kinda blushing. Like, what they're doing right now!"

They all smirk at this. "So, the big, bad and ruthless fighting machine of a girl named Sashi Kobayashi has a soft spot for the pal she calls a Part-Time Hero?" said Luna. "Looks like things are about to get a whole lot different for you guys."

"Truth be told, I kinda knew from the start that they had a thing for each other, I just didn't wanna spoil it" replied Boone. "Hey, soft pretzels." They all go over and enjoy some of the food.

"So, how about we show you guys the new skate tricks we've been coming up with? Also, where the heck is your bike dude?" asked Casey.

"The Vulture is back at FutureTech getting some upgrade add-ons for Dominic on the next battle we might have and we would like to see what you guys can do" said Lincoln.

They all watch as Ronnie Anne and her pals show them the cool new skateboarding tricks they have come up with, Luna gets the action vibe and she makes an ice skateboard and joins them. Now that is what I call, cool!

They also see this kid with glasses named Leonard join them. He is a good skateboarder, the only issue is how the heck does he stop?! Then he crashes onto some trash cans and his Pokemon Oddish helps him out.

Later they all sit by the fountain and Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Luna tell Ronnie Anne and their pals what happened to them for the past few days after the whole save the realms incident. This kinda made Penn, Sashi and Boone feel uncomfortable because they were there when it all happened.

"Wow. So you and Luna can be able to become one powerful Guardian that can be able to do so many dangerous magic tricks and wield the hammer and sword? That is so cool! Better yet, awesome!" said Sid.

"That sword is pretty sick and I can hear it whispering" said Casey.

Luna looks to Frostmourne. "Sorry dudes, he has a mind of his own and tends to seek out souls to claim, and I already took one soul into the fiery pits of hell and that soul ain't ever gonna come back."

They did not need to know about that one. "So, what are you guys planning to do when Middle School comes?" asked Leonard.

"Simple, try out for the music club" replied Jordan. "Linc and I are good with music and all thanks to the one gal who knows how to jam it out like a rock n roll legend!"

Luna blushes. "Come on dudes, I just do what I gotta do to help my little bro and his lover with what they seek and if they wanna do some music then I can help them out and with Sam also acting as a second teacher."

"What about you Linka?" asked Nikki. "What are you planning to do when Middle School comes?"

Linka finishes her hotdog. "Art club and possibly dance club. I am pretty good at both and this could help me out for when Leni plans to want me to model for some future outfits."

"Man, you guys have it good at Great Lake City and know how to make it big time" said Sameer. "Also, I gotta know. Is Luna even your sister?"

That part was a big bomb drop on them. "Huh, I did not see that one coming" said Lincoln. "What made you think of that?"

"Well, you did say that her blood is altered, which means she's not blood bound by the louds and the same goes for Leni as well, and then you almost got killed and Luna gave you some of her blood to save you and that blood is altered inside of you and you have her powers too" said Sameer.

This made almost little sense and yet made so much sense. Lincoln and Luna look to each other in shock, even they had no clue what to think of all this.

Then Nikki puts everything together. "Huh, she may be your sister by adoption and little to know in the blood, but to the fact you guys can feel how the other feels makes it more than a siblings bond and more like a mother and son bond kinda thing."

This makes them even more confused. Lincoln does see Luna as another mom figure and she's been doing her hardest to keep him alive and safe, but both of them have a mom and they see each other as the closest of siblings in the house.

Jordan coughs. "Well, this whole day turned weird real fast."

"Hello Spellmans!" They all see Carl on his tricked out trike. "And hello Super lady." He lowers his shades and looks to Luna Frost.

Ronnie Anne sighs. "What the heck do you want Carl?"

"Well, I heard that the heroes are in town and I was wondering if you guys could sign this book and no for me to sell your autographs and also snap some pics of you guys too" replied Carl as he has a camera.

Linka sighs. "That sounds like a scam and stalking, and in a way a crime to someone's personal privacy."

Carl gasps. "What? I would do no such thing! I'm not that kind of guy." Then the pictures fall off his shirt and show pictures of Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and Luna Frost. Most of the pics were Luna Frost.

Luna's eyes glow blue. "You little annoying."

But Sashi grabs Carl by his hoodie. "Listen here kid! Nobody wants you around the place just taking pics of people at random and stalking, so I suggest you hand over what other stuff you got or I will make you into your trike and have you sold to a flee market!"

Carol can see the fiery rage in the eyes of this half-Indian, half-Japanese girl. He gulps in fear and hands her all the pics and things he got to make merchandise. "P-Please put me down. I w-won't do it a-again, I swear!"

Sashi takes all of it and drops him. "Now scram!" Carl takes off at great speed and cries on the way. Sashi then hands Luna everything Carl had. "Here, do something to them."

Luna uses her demon powers and so does Lincoln and with the help of the Netherdrakes they burn the merchandise. "Nice one Sashi, I guess now Carl has someone to be cautious about" said Lincoln.

"Wow. You actually made my cousin stop what he's doing" said Ronnie Anne. "Usually I make him stop and set him straight, but that was kinda cool."

"And we got it all on video and we are posting it" said Jordan. "Chances Carl's parents are gonna see this and are going to get very upset with what he was doing."

"Way to go Sash" said Penn.

The others were also impressed. Sashi felt happy to know she did some good and she knows this is kinda a big step into gaining some trust to the people they did wrong, sort of.

Jordan then has an idea. "Anyone wanna see how fast Dominic can go around the park?" This made them all excited and Dominic roars at this kind of challenge, the park there is large and he wants to see how fast he can cover the distance.

(_Skip, afternoon._)

They all get ready to leave and are at the apartment of the Casagrandes and Tio Carlos and Tia Frida are talking to Luna and apologizing to her for what Carl did. They also found out he's been harboring tons of pictures of Volcana/Lori, Ivy/ Leni, Frost/ Luna, Livewire/Sam, Ice/Dana and Fire/Becky.

This seemed like something to look in and report, but they'll let it slide, for now.

Jordan then goes over to Sashi and shakes her hand. "You may be tough, mean and a bit over the top with your temper, but you also show some signs of caring and friendship and I can respect that. You got my respect girl."

Sashi smiles and shakes her hand. "Thanks Jordan Rosato, this means a lot and I do hope to hang out with you and you're friends next time."

Jordan smiles. "Same, also keep an eye on your friends. You never know what kind of mischief they could be up to. Mostly Boone." This kinda annoys Penn and Boone, even though she is kinda right.

Then Lincoln and Linka go to them with a box of Tamales from Rosa. "We should get going now, Gyro called us that he found something we all have to see" said Lincoln.

Luna then goes over to the others. "Carl is gonna be grounded for the rest of the summer, so we got the whole summer to ourselves and no trouble at all dudes."

They all look to the 3 teens. "Well, we should get going." Lincoln hops onto his Netherdrake. Linka does the same and Jordan gets onto her Indoraptor and the dropship arrives. Luna decides to ride with Lincoln.

Penn goes towards Lincoln and the others. "Hey, I hope we can hang out next time. All of us, like friends."

Lincoln smiles and so do the other guys, though Linka hates Boone still. Lincoln looks to Penn. "Yeah, next time Zero, next time." they then take off and head back home to Royal Woods.

Penn and the others wave goodbye to them, then Ronnie Anne and Sid go to the 3 teens. "You guys wanna hang out with us?" This was the start of some new trustworthy friends.

(_Karazhan._)

Pyrrha and Raven have the books ready and are ready to head to Spellman Estate, Pyrrha then looks around. "Raven go and look for the Guardian."

Raven nods and she goes into the main library and sees Gyro looking to the shining pink diamond with an odd symbol in the middle and blue diamonds on it. "Gyro, we're ready to head to the Royal Defenders and tell them what you found."

"I'll be there shortly, you both head there now" said Gyro. Raven leaves him be and goes to Pyrrha.

Gyro gazes to the stone, the Oracle Gem and he sighs. '_It's time. Time to go back, to the realm that I once went to. The time to return to ….. Ephedia._'

To be continued …..

**A/N: They're making great strides in Royal Woods and are kinda making some good friends out of Penn, Sashi and Boone and we're inbound for another world. Anyone here know the series, Lolirocks? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/13/20.**


	386. Ch386: Gems and Lolirocks

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 386: Gems and Lolirocks. **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln, Linka, Luna and Jordan arrive to the Spellman home and they see the rest of the family waiting outside. "Hey guys, we're back from Great Lake City. So, what the heck is the situation at hand?" asked Lincoln.

"Pyrrha came and said that we have to head to the Royal Fortress, we might have a mission inbound" replied Neil. Then they see some approaching vehicles. "And it looks like we got company."

The vehicles arrive and coming out are Lori, Luan, Carol, Leon and Sergei. "Alright, let's lock, load and get this mission started people" said Sergei.

They all make their way to the Great Gate as the portal is opened. Lincoln, Linka and Luna fly through the portal with their winged mounts.

The rest of the Spellman home is left under the care of Courage in the meantime, but they also called in Leni's friends Jackie and Mandee to also come and help keep an eye on the place while they're gone.

(_Royal Fortress, somewhere near the San Francisco._)

The whole team has gathered to the main meeting room in FutureTech. They all look to the hooded man looking onto the floating gem above the meeting table. Next to him is the guys of FutureTech, Wrathion and …. Why is Hollow here? But Dr. Banner wasn't there anymore.

Lincoln feels nervous about this gem. "So, is this some kind of other dimensional crystal?"

"Not even close" replied Gyro. "What we're all looking at here is what I have known ever since my last visit to the world it came from, but I did not know what the hell happened to that world the last I was there." Hearing the worried tone in Gyro's voice could only mean the world he once went to could be in deep dire trouble.

They all gather to the table and look onto the gem. "So, what the heck is it?" asked Leni.

"This is an Oracle Gem, there are said to be 33 of them and this one might be one of those 33, they are formed onto the Crown of Ephedia, which is a magical dimension along its other alliance territories such as Xeris and Volta, as well as Calix and Borealis. This gem should not be here, each of the 33 Oracle Gems possess incredible magical powers and when together they can be able to cast out even the most powerful of evils."

Hollow coughs. "Oh, except Hollow. I know he can overpower the gems with his own will power."

Jordan sees the gem just floating. "How long has it been since you were at Ephedia?"

Gyro sighs. "The last time I was there, for Ephedia time that would be approximately ….. 47 years ago, but to earth standards that less than 19 years ago. So, that long. If memory serves me right, I was there before the Queen of Ephedia even gave birth to her child. I was a powerful ally to them, but I had to leave for a good reason and that was to discuss more with the Faiths."

That they can all understand, timelines of other worlds are far different from the common time standards of earth and that Gyro is an all-powerful Gordian and cannot be in one place for so long, he has a multiverse to defend. "So, what does this Oracle Gem possess?" asked Sergei.

"This one is pretty powerful and might as well have powers similar to mine, for this is the last and strongest of them all!" replied Gyro.

"This would make it a superior and dangerous artifact to deal with and must be brought back to its rightful place" said Wrathion.

"But the issue is that we have no idea what's going on at Ephedia, or why the gem is here and what has happened to the crown and the rulers" said Raven.

Neil sighs. "Something tells me, that something evil is brewing up and maybe responsible for whatever is happening to that world and all of its inhabitants. Also, where is Ephedia located?"

Gyro then shows them the Multiverse map and they see the demission where the Winx came from, and then it shows a connected realm nearby. "Right next to Magix, I have been there and I can also get us there and perhaps we will find the answers we seek when we arrive. But I also detect the magic is coming from their earth, which means we may have some powerful princesses who are on the look out to bring the Oracle Gems back to the crown."

They are all confused by what he just said. "Did you say, powerful princesses?" asked Hollow.

Gyro then shows them the images of his memories of the realm. "Yes, you see the kingdom of Ephedia is ruled by the queen and the king is a major role as the protector. They're culture is as old as magic itself and they rely on Crystal magic to make powerful incantations and great spells, they have crystal Summoners, but I also recall there are Black Crystal Summoners."

"And we could only assume that's where the trouble must've began" said Dana.

"Then that theory must be true, which means one of the Black Crystal Summoners is becoming too powerful and is trying to overthrow and conquer all of the world and its inhabitants. Ephedia is in danger and they must have some kind of group to battle the darkness" replied Gyro. "And another thing is, that Ephedia is located somewhere near Jupiter, so it's not too far from the earth there."

"The answers we're looking for has to be on that earth, we can't go to Ephedia until we get some answers" said Carol.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for." They all look to Lincoln and Linka who are armed and ready. "Let's take the gem home."

"_ Allow me to assist. _" They all look to see someone, or some AI come out of the ceiling and on a Vibranium forged neck. "_ The Royal Fortress is ready for departure and all forces are now onboard and awaiting commands. _" It's G.L.A.D.I.S.

They all look to the FutureTech guys who are smiling. "Surprise!" said Martin.

"We got her uploaded into the base and she is doing a tremendously awesome job at it, she's far better here than in W.O.O.H.P." replied Victor. "Plus, she is quite helpful and understanding."

"_ Thanks to the Energon core I was given, I can now understand true equality and that the Royal Defenders and the Immortal Council seem to show true equality as well and all through respect, trust and forgiveness. So, shall we make our way to Ephedia or the other Earth? _"

Lincoln chuckles. "GLADIS. Send us to the earth now and straight to the source of whoever is trying to get the Oracle Gems back!"

(_Sunny Bay._)

The Royal Fortress arrives through a portal and they are now far from the waters of Sunny Bay and they can all see it from their binoculars. "GLADIS, location of where we are?" asked Martin.

"_ Welcome to Sunny Bay, located somewhere in beautiful Milan. This is the source of multiple magical and crystal energies and perhaps this is where we might find the magical princesses we are looking for. _"

Linka lowers her binoculars. "Then that's where we're all headed. Also, what the heck is with those lights?"

They all spot some lights in the distance and Leon uses his monster powers to listen. "Sounds like music is about to be played, might as well see what the heck is going on there."

"Then let's move." Gyro then readies a mass teleport spell for those who are headed to the location.

The guys of FutureTech are staying behind to maintain the place. "Good luck guys and be cautious, when there are heroes there are bound to be some villains" replied Penny.

"We got this" said Gwen. They are then teleported away, the rest of the Royal Fortress sets its scanners to worldwide energy scan for any more signs of magic.

(_In a cave in Sunny Bay somewhere in the woods._)

Two figures are conjuring up some spells for their next mission, who are these figures? Mephisto and Praxina. The Twin Lieutenants of Gramorr, and also incompetent idiots.

Mephisto: He has green eyes and thick eye brows. He has a hairclip the shape of a snake and wears a white shirt with black pants, boots and a cape and black gloves.

Praxina: Mid-long hair and color between burgundy and purple. She has a fringe, hiding one eye and a hairclip on the other side the shape of a butterfly. Wears a black dress with red and white sings on the middle and top. She also wears hand gloves without fingers, for both hands. Her nails are in a black color. She wears a cape and black high heels.

They are both busy with their magic, but then the image of their master, Lord Gramorr the All-Powerful Grand Wizard of Chaos reveals himself to them. "Mephisto! Praxina!"

Gramorr: Long Olive green hair, red eyes and wears a crown and a mask. He has a beastly-like gauntlet on one of his arms.

The twins then stand tall in front of him. "Yes Lord Gramorr?"

"Did you feel that? That immense source of magic?" asked Gramorr.

"Umm, sorry we did not your evilness. We were conjuring up our own spells for the next time an Oracle Gem appears" said Mephisto.

"Would you shut it!" yelled Praxina to her twins. "What is our task my lord?"

Gramorr growls. "I should've know the two of you wouldn't be able to sense that kind of power, and so that is why I want you two to find out what it is. Chances it could be another Oracle Gem and this might be the very last one! Do not fail me in claiming it! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes Lord Gramorr!" Mephisto and Praxina then teleport into shadows to find the source.

(_Castle of Ephedia._)

The whole place is still secured within the powerful barrier. Gramorr sits onto his throne and growls. "This source of magic, I haven't felt it in a long time. Almost as if I have heard of it, and felt it. But where?"

What he doesn't know, is that his large evil Black Panther sensed the magic and is not looking happy. The panther's name is Banes: Large feline creature, his fur is all shadows with flame like edges.

He looks to the distance and growls, for he knows what this magic is and does not like it.

(_Sunny Bay._)

The Royal Defenders are all in their day time clothes and so is Hollow, who is now wearing a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and no mask.

"Dude, you could wear something else that isn't black" said Sam as she has her normal clothing on.

"You guys dress your way, I dress my way. Also, I make this style in black look good." Hollow then puts on some shades. "Oh hell yeah. I am so cool."

"You do know its night time right?" said Boomer. Hollow ignores him entirely.

They see where the lights are coming from and see a concert going on and some people cheering. "Well, that seems normal and kinda cool" said Jordan. "Now where the heck is the source of this Ephedian magic anyway?"

Gyro looks to the concert. Gyro is wearing a blue shirt, brown trench coat, black jeans and brown boots and he points to the source. "Right at the concert itself. I can sense 5 sources of magic straight from Ephedia, which means our heroes must be there, somewhere."

"They could be some people there to watch the whole thing, so let's get to it" said Leon.

"We just got one major issue dudes" said Luna. "When it comes to concerts, Sam and I know all and that we can't get in unless we got tickets."

"Then luckily I magically have some right here." Gyro hands them all tickets. "Let's get moving then."

"Now this is what I call fast preorder" said Linka, they all chuckle at that one. They all show their tickets to the guard and all of them head on into the large park and are now looking to the large crowd cheering for the band to come out and perform.

"Who do you think we're looking for?" asked Lincoln. "Because this is one big crowd!"

Gyro then senses. "We might be looking for some teens, to the fact in Ephedia, a magical princess is in fact in her teen years and in Ephedian timeline she is at the age of 45 or 48 and to the earth timeline we are looking for some teens who could be around 15 or 16."

They all look to the crowd and see a whole lot of teens. "Oh sure, we can do that" said Neil sarcastically. "Let's just go around and ask, hey there are you a magical princess from another dimension? And if so, then we have a gem you guys are looking for. That's not gonna be hard at all!"

Gyro sighs. "Look let's just." Then the lights are turned off. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dudes! The concert is starting!" said Luna. This makes Sam also excited to see this.

They then see the three teenage girls emerge from the floor of the stage, one who is Classic Length blonde hair, light blue eyes, fair complexion and freckles near her nose. She wears a pink bow on the right side of her head. Iris!

The other has Waist brown long hair with straight bangs, dark skin and amber eyes. Talia!

And the third has Auburn hair tied in a side ponytail with a periwinkle bow, green eyes and pale skin. Aurianna.

They see the name of the band "** _Lolirocks!_ **" and they perform their song: ** _Party Talking._ **

As the concert goes on, they see just how they go around with the special effects they were using. This looked odd. "Guys, I don't see any strings and that does not look like CGI or Special Effects" said Becky.

Gyro then realizes. "It's them, we found them and they're a band?"

"Sure looks like it and to be honest I totes love what they are wearing!" said Leni as she grooves to the beat.

"They sure got the style, the skills and literally the faces to look awesome" said Lori. "They are definitely princesses."

"Dudes, I can totally jam to this song! These girls are awesome!" Luna and Sam groove to the song as if it were an actual party.

"They should definitely tour in our world with their songs, they could be more than just be famous in this town" said Jordan. She then grabs Lincoln and they both dance to the song and so does Linka.

Duchess records this. "Susnet, the Dazzles, Peter and Michelle are so going to lose their tops from this! They are so amazing! I should also show this to my friends back at Ever After High later!"

Everyone starts to feel the rhythm of this song, though Wrathion, Hollow and Gyro are looking to the three girls on stage performing. "I thought you said we were looking for 5 magical energy signatures?" asked Wrathion.

"We are, they must be the starting three and the other two might not be far and you know, that blonde girl kinda has some similar traits to someone I knew. But who?" said Gyro.

"Nevertheless, we must get to them and tell them what we have found, we need backstage passes if we are to know what the hell is going on" said Hollow.

"Already have them man." Gyro has some backstage passes in his hand and Hollow chuckles.

"My god Gyro, you are so in focus right now! How the hell do you stay in focus like this man?" Hollow then pulls out his phone and he also records this. "Musa and the Winx are gonna wanna meet these girls for sure!"

Gyro and Wrathion continue to look to the three girls and they can feel the magic within them, very powerful Ephedian magic, but also far more than just Ephedia. '_They're from different kingdoms._'

(_Later._)

The concert is over and the three girls. Iris, Talia and Aurianna, head to the backstage and get ready to change. "Wow! They all loved it! We are always so good at what we do onstage!" said Aurianna. She then sees her Quilcat jump towards her and catches him. The little guys smiles at what they did out there.

Who is the Quilcat? Amaru: Purple and white fur with dark blue hair, green eyes, a green gem on his neck level and a cute little fuzzy tail.

"We always do, but we still have to find that one last Oracle Gem and did you guys feel that powerful magic when we were about to get on stage?" asked Talia.

"We did and something tells me it could be the oracle gem, so let's get changed and start searching for it" said Iris.

Then they're friends Lyna and Carissa come in.

Lyna: Thigh length black hair and purple eyes. Wears a teal and turquoise sleeveless button-up dress and a pair of navy blue knee-high boots.

Carissa: Waist length orange-red hair tied in a loose French braid over her right shoulder and blue eyes. Wears a purple necklace halter top with black stripes along the hemline, denim shorts and a pair of brown fringe boots.

"We felt the magic as well and it might not be too far" said Carissa. "And we might not be alone in this search for the last Oracle Gem."

"You guys saw Mephisto and Praxina? Could they be behind the whole magical presence?" asked Talia.

Lyna shakes her head. "No, it wasn't them. But something big and very powerful is not too far from Sunny Bay and it's far out in the waters, we think they could be after what we're after."

Iris thinks. "Can't be anything magical, so it could be something from earth and may have sensed the magic as a form of energy, an energy that could be more science for them."

Then the door of the changing room is closed and a group of different people are now in the same room as they are. "Yes, yes we have sensed the magical energies." Said the hooded man with the raven staff. "Greeting Princesses, of Ephedia, Xeris, Volta, Borealis and Calix, oh and the Quilcat too"

Alarmed by their presence Talia blasts some crystal energy at them, but Gyro deflects it and they all enter their hero modes. "Who are you people? What do you want?!"

"Did Gramorr send you people? Does this have something to do with Mephisto and Praxina?" Aurianna also has her magic ready and so does Lyna and Carissa.

Gyro then removes his good. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down people, we're not here to attack or be a threat. We just wanna talk."

"Oh yeah, talk about what?" asked Talia. She didn't seem to trust them, she doesn't quite trust most people.

Gyro then shows them the Pink Diamond with the symbol in the middle and four smaller blue diamonds attached to its sides. An Oracle Gem. They lower their powers and look at it.

Iris goes towards it. "The last Oracle Gem? But … But how?"

They then see the group lower their powers and smile at them. "We're not here to harm you guys, he found it in our world and we're here to bring it back" said Neil.

They look to Gyro. "Who are you?" asked Iris.

"I am the Guardian, Gyro defender of the realms. Now tell me, what has become of the kingdom of Ephedia and what has happened to the crown and the great queen?"

They had a lot to tell him, and he might not like it.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Instead of the Oracle Gem being in the world of Lolirocks, it has made its way onto the world of the other dimension, and now the time to aid the Princesses into saving their world is a top priority. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Anyone here recall, Lolirocks?**

**Date made: 7/14/20.**


	387. Ch387: Princesses, meet the Defenders

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 387: Princesses, meet Defenders. **

(_Somewhere in the suburbs of Sunny Bay._)

At the house where Iris lives with her aunt Ellen, the door is knocked and of course Aunt Ellen answers it. "Coming, coming." She opens the door and sees the group known as the Royal Defenders and they are in their normal clothing. "Oh, can I help you folks?"

"We're here to see Iris, Talia and Aurianna" replied Lincoln. "We're the Royal Defenders."

"Oh, you all must be friends, fans or musical associates?" asked Aunt Ellen.

Gyro lowers his hood and looks to the woman and smiles. "Hello Royal Guard of Ephedia, Ellira."

Ellen is shocked and also in distress to see him. "G-Guardian? How can it be? It has been so long. You have returned, this is …. Sir, Ephedia is in great peril and …. The king and queen."

"All will be discussed once we get to the secret sanctum of the princesses" said Gyro. "Take us to them, now. For there is so much we need to talk about, starting with the realm of where they came from."

"Of course, follow me please." They all follow Ellen/Ellira into the house and head for the room of the three girls. They had to admit, the house they are staying in was kinda nice and a good view of the seaside too and the Royal Fortress from the distance.

"So, why the hell are you here Ellira?" asked Gyro. "I thought someone like you of your higher ranks would remain on Ephedia and aid in whatever turmoil it has fallen upon."

Ellen/Ellira chuckles. "All will be discussed once we get to the secret sanctum Guardian." Gyro also chuckles at that. The others never knew that the woman who is there is also Ephedian.

They knock onto the door of the three girls and Iris opens it. "Aunt Ellen, good to see you and you brought our friends. Please come in, especially you Aunt Ellen."

Ellen/Ellira smiles hearing this. "I was wondering when you would say that."

As soon as they enter they see the two other girls, Aurianna and Talia and with them of course is they're faithful companion Amaru. "Aww! He is so adorable!" said Leni. Even Jordan and the other girls thought so too.

"Well, he is a Quilcat" said Ellen/Ellira. "They reside in the lands of Volta."

Aurianna and Talia are shocked to hear this. "Umm, how the heck did you know that?" asked Aurianna.

Gyro looks to them and smirks. "I am surprised the two of you haven't figured it out."

Iris then tells them that her Aunt Ellen is actually the Royal Guard Ellira who was tasked to keep her safe and raise her on earth until the day would come to know of her heritage and so the day did came, last season. Talia and Aurianna couldn't believe it, an Ephedian Royal Guard was with them the whole time.

Talia then looks to Gyro. "And who the heck are you supposed to be anyway?"

Gyro smiles. "We will discuss more when we enter your sanctum."

"We can trust him girls." Ellen looks to Iris. "You're mother, the queen. She knows who he is, for they have been friends the last time he was in Ephedia."

Iris didn't know any of that, and so they let them through their closet door which led them into the magical gem sanctum, and they were impressed by this place. Tons of books and crystals that would help them communicate with anyone who is back on Ephedia.

Wrathion takes a book and opens it. "Interesting form for a hideout and someplace no one would wish to go to."

"This reminds me so much of Ephedia already" said Gyro as he walks around. Then he sees the girls standing by the crystals with Amaru and looking towards them.

"To be honest, I love what you girls are wearing" replied Leni. "They totes match you're sense of style."

Iris: She wears a pink bow on the right side of her head. A pink strapless double-layered dress with a purple now tied around her waist and a pair of purplish ankle boots with pink straps.

Talia: She wears a white and blue striped top with a blue jacket rolled up to her elbows. Tan shorts with a blue sash belt and brown shoes with gold buckles.

Aurianna: She wears an orange shirt that drapes off one shoulder with what could be a white camisole underneath. A white skirt with a dark purple belt and blue shoes. A long headed necklace, a baby blue heart shaped earring and periwinkle and green bracelets.

"We also liked what you guys did last night, that song you three did was totally at the top of the music empire dudes" said Luna. Sam also agrees.

"Thanks, but enough about what we do here on earth" said Talia. "We wanna know who the heck are you and how do you know the Oracle Gems."

"Very well then, my name is Gyro, I am the Guardian of the Realms and an ardent ally to Ephedia. I have not been there for the past 47 years in your world and I have known the great king and queen who rules the world you three reside and I wish to know what has befallen onto the great kingdom and all its territories."

They felt like he can be trusted, he then tells them of the Royal Defenders and what they have been through, okay now they can trust him. Then Talia asks. "If you are such an all-powerful being, then how come you didn't come back to aid Ephedia?"

"Talia, please calm down" said Aurianna, she tries her best to calm down her friend.

"No, no. She has every right to ask me" said Gyro. "For a long, long time. I thought I could be able to remain on Ephedia and be its defender and powerful mage, but the queen knew I had a bigger role to play and that was to travel through the cosmos and build an order that could act as a powerful alliance against the forces of darkness. Also, I found out that my sense of magic was blocked by someone, or something in this world and whoever it is knows what I am capable of and made sure I was cut off from this world. Unfortunately for them, they only cut off my connection to sense the magic, not the ability to come here."

This shocks the three girls, they have never known about this being and yet here he is. The Guardian Gyro and he has come to aid them, but he has no clue as to what has happened.

Iris steps forward. "It is a true honor to meet you Guardian, I am Iris the Princess of Ephedia and these are my friends, Talia, Princess of Xeris and Aurianna, Princess of Volta."

This shocks Gyro. "Princess of …. You are the daughter of the queen?" He then takes a knee. "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you. I never knew the queen had a child, or was with child."

Iris then goes to him. "Please don't bow, I'm not really accustomed to that." the others did not know about this, and are shocked that this blonde girl who is the lead singer to the band is the princess of Ephedia.

Gyro stands in front of her. "Princess, tell me. What has happened to your home? What has become of Ephedia?"

"Gramorr" replied Aurianna. "Gramorr is what happened."

Gyro is confused. "Gramorr? What the hell is a Gramorr?"

"He came out of nowhere and he gained the trust of the king and queen, and then he betrayed them. He calls himself the Grand Wizard of Chaos and wields powerful black crystal magic" replied Talia.

"A Black Crystal Summoner, so it seems there is a coupe within the midst of Ephedia, and this may have happened after my departure from the realm" replied Gyro.

"It's true" replied Ellira. "After you were told to leave Ephedia to accomplish your true goal, Gramorr came out of nowhere and that was month after Princess Iris was born. He wanted the power of the Crown of Ephedia and the Oracle Gems to enslave the whole of the worlds and not just Ephedia."

"So we have a magical conqueror, a power hungry magician who seeks nothing more than to take over everything" said Neil. "Sounds familiar to us."

"He's already defeated Volta and Xeris and has taken control of the castle of Ephedia, but he cannot leave" replied Ellira. "The queen imprisoned the crown within a powerful crystal that Gramorr cannot be able to destroy, and as of such it created an all-powerful barrier to keep things from going in and keep Gramorr from getting out."

"Smart, risky but smart" said Gyro. "And where is the queen and king now?"

Iris looks away and they can tell something is wrong. Gwen asks. "Dead or imprisoned?"

"Imprisoned." they see the image of Talia's older sister, Izira appears on the screen and soon their two other friends Lyna and Carissa are there now. "Greetings Guardian. I am Izira, the Princess of Xeris and older sister to Talia and leader of the resistance."

Hollow coughs. "Star Wars."

"The king and queen have been imprisoned beneath the castle, and Gramorr is not working alone. He has a large and mysterious Black Panther known as Banes and two servants on earth who have been trying to claim the Oracle Gems, his twin Lieutenants, Mephisto and Praxina."

"But those two always fail when they try to go up against us" replied Aurianna. Amaru also squeals with joy and jumps and then gets caught by Linka.

"You are so adorable." Linka boops his nose which makes him chuckle.

"So, Gramorr, is stuck, the crown as well, the oracle gems are back in place, we have the last one and the two servants of Gramorr are still one earth and seek the gems for him" said Lincoln. "I guess we have everything we need."

Gyro looks to Ellira. "And I only assume, that the queen sent you to earth to protect the princess and raise her until the time was right to tell her of her true home and origin?"

Ellira nods. "It is my rightful and sworn duty to accomplish this task and be the guardian for Iris. It pained me to leave the queen and king to fend off Gramorr, but I did what I was told and that was to keep Princess Iris safe."

Iris hugs her Aunt Ellen/Ellira. "And you did an awesome job at it, and I am truly greatful for all that you have done for me. Thank you."

They all smiled seeing this, then Lincoln looks to Izira. "Izira, what's the status on Gramorr right now?"

Izira was confused as to why a child was asking her this, but she looks to Gyro who nods. She can trust them. "Gramorr can sense the magic the Guardian has made, but is unaware of who it could be, he may have also sent out Mephisto and Praxina to find the source of magic and they think it's an Oracle Gem, perhaps the last one."

"Which is why we have it right here." Wrathion shows them the Oracle Gem, but the girls saw it last night. He then hands the gem to Iris who accepts it. "We can be able to use this to bring back the crown and defeat Gramorr before the deed is done. Now, lets us commence the return plan to Ephedia."

They were all ready for this, the Royal Defenders, the Guardian and the Lolirocks girls. Iris realizes, she's going home now and she probably won't come back to earth. "Wait." they all look towards her. "I need to talk to someone, all of you get prepared. I'll be right back."

They watch as Iris runs off. Gyro looks to Leni, Dana, Becky, Lori and Carol. "Follow her and ensure she is safe from any danger, something tells me this is a boy thing."

The girls nod and follow Iris. The others look to Gyro. "How do you know it's a boy thing?" asked Sergei. "You're not even a dad!"

"Her emotions were clouding her judgment and she seemed deeply distressed with the fact we're going back to her homeworld" replied Gyro. "Also, during the concert is aw her hugging some brown haired muscular 16 year old."

"How old is she again?" asked Boomer.

"Well, she is 15 here on earth" replied Ellira.

"But on Ephedia she's 45" replied Aurianna. "I'm the same age as her and so is Carissa. Though Talia and Lyna are 16, but in Ephedia age they're 48."

This was something they had no clue what to say, or even comprehend. Leon pinches the bridge of his nose. "Age differences of worlds is so confusing."

"Makes sense to me, I mean Ephedia does reside somewhere near Jupiter so aging there is either slow or in a different kind of speed limit" replied Sergei.

(_Where Iris is._)

Leni, Lori, Carol, Dana and Becky watch from the distance as Iris talks to Nathaniel, her boyfriend.

They all felt bad for her. Lori sighs. "It's literally not easy for a heroine to be who she has to be and at the same time balance her relationships, I know firsthand how that is."

"Yeah, I mean Dana and I, we have Martin and Leon and they're pretty much in the same heroes league as us" said Becky. "Same goes for Leni and Loni."

"True" replied Leni. "Loni might not have powers, but he can fight and he is also trying his hardest to be a good fighter in his own way. He did pilot the Odin mech when we had that big save the worlds battle."

"Guys, what the heck is that?" Dana points to the sky which was turning dark, and then they see two figures, 17 at age and they both look the same but different gender.

Leni gasps. "That must be Mephisto and Praxina!"

Lori then makes the call. "Everyone, we got trouble!" But then Nathaniel is frozen in place by Mephisto's magic and he is now trapped inside of a crystal and Iris tries to battle them.

"She needs our help!" said Dana. They power up and join the fight. But Becky and Leni head off to save the civilians in the park from this battle.

"We know you have the Oracle Gem, so hand it over Princess!" said Praxina.

Mephisto chuckles. "You're friends aren't here, so what are you gonna do now?"

"She has friends!" They see Lori come out of the ground and riding a lava spawn and Dana surfaces from the frozen fountain. "She has us!"

"What the heck? Who are these guys?" asked Mephisto. "They sure don't look like princesses."

"Forget them! We're here for the Oracle gem!" Praxina and Mephisto then sue their magic to conjure up some crystal monsters to fight them. The large beasts surround the two teen heroines and keep them away from Iris.

Lori cracks her neck. "Okay, now I'm mad!" Her eyes glow orange and she slams her fist to the ground and Dana summons some ice axes. Then Becky and Leni join them in this fight, they had to battle through this crystal monster army in order to reach Iris.

But they notice it was too late, Iris surrender the stone to them in order to save Nathaniel and with that done, Mephisto undo's his magic and Nathaniel falls to the ground unconscious. The two servants of Gramorr then disappear into shadows and so do the crystal monsters.

"Iris!" The girls go over to her who is making sure Nathaniel was fine.

"Girls!" They see the rest of the team arrive. "What happened? Where's the Oracle gem?!" asked Gyro.

They all look to Iris who was happy Nathaniel was fine and she looks to Gyro. "I-I'm sorry Guardian. They have it."

Gyro is shocked and he looks to the boy, and he wasn't angry. "You did what you had to, to save the one you love. We understand, sometimes we have to do something risky to save the ones we all hold closest to our hearts."

Iris wipes away some tears and her friends go over to comfort her. "They might be bringing the Oracle Gem to Gramorr, we have to return to Ephedia and stop him. Before doom is set onto this world and all other worlds" said Wrathion.

"We have to go now!" they all look to Iris who was no longer in despair. "I made a mistake, but we can undo it by destroying Gramorr and freeing the people of Ephedia from his dark rule."

They were all ready to side with her and do what they can to assist. "So Guardian, whats the plan?" asked Lincoln. They were looking to him now, but Gyro chuckles.

"No, not me this time." He looks to the Princesses. "This is your homeworld in danger and we are only here to give you our aid. So what's the plan?"

Iris looks to her friends who were all in on this and they know she did what she had to, to save the one she loves. "Alright, so we have to get to Ephedia and stop Gramorr before he uses the power of the Oracle Gem to consume Ephedia. He might have an army ready, so the Royal Defenders have to meet up with the Resistance and storm the castle, with the diversion made that's when I and the others alongside the Guardian come down and stop Gramorr once and for all."

"He might be headed for the Temple of Andrak if he wishes to conjure up some powerful magic's, that temple was once a powerful sanctum for the sorceress of the lands, Morgaine. Let's get going then" said Gyro. He then looks to Martin. "Another thing, there is no massive body of water so we cannot bring the Royal Fortress with us, it has to remain here and make sure nothing evil has come to attack the planet."

"I'll inform GLADIS about this." Martin uses his communicator. He also makes the command for GLADIS to mind wipe the people who have seen the fight in the park, it's necessary since the girls don't want their secret to go out to the public.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get" said Becky.

"Already done, we were able to make contact with the Immortal Council and they will be inbound to the coordinates of Ephedia to bring down reinforcements to the fight" said Hollow. He then looks to Iris. "Princess, though this fight seems to only consist of you and the girls and as well as the Guardian against Gramorr. Allow me to also be part of it, I wish to act as the final stand should all of this fail."

Iris nods. "Very well then." She looks to Gyro. "Guardian, take us home."

Gyro's eyes glow and everyone stands around him, the Royal Defenders have their powers and weapons locked and loaded for the fight. The Lolirocks girls Iris, Talia, Aurianna, Carissa and Lyna enter their Magical Princess modes which shocks the others.

Iris: Princess of Ephedia. Rose pink hair. Her magic gem symbol is a pink heart located in her necklace. She wears a white and pink strapless dress and pink boots.

Talia: Princess of Xeris. Light blue hair that reaches her knees. Her magical gem symbol is blue rhombus located on her bracelet. A Blue and white strapless dress and cardigan with blue boots and white and blue gloves.

Aurianna: Princess of Volta. Orange-yellow hair. Her magic gem symbol is an orange crescent moon located on her ring which is star shaped. She wears an orange and white dress with orange boots.

Carissa: Princess of Calix. Purple long hair tied into a braid, with two small purple-violet clasps. Her magic gem symbol is a purple bracelet located on her upper right arm. Wears a strapless white and purple dress with white sleeves and purple boots with purple gloves.

Lyna: Princess of Borealis. Long pastel green hair and her purple eyes. Her magic gem symbol is a mint hairpin located on the right side of her head. Her dress is a green and white dress with green-colored boots.

"Wow. Looks like you are Power Princesses Shining bright" said Duchess.

Then Amaru turns into a Pegasus-Unicorn. This makes the teens look to him with stars in they're eyes. "You are so majestic!" said Jordan.

"I'm having some mixed feelings about all of this" said Leon.

"Same" replied Sergei.

Gyro then readies the Mass Teleport spell. "Everyone, get ready! The Last Battle for Ephedia, is about to begin!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: All things have been said, they now know what is going on and now it is time to take the battle to Gramorr before he conquers all of the worlds. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/14/20.**


	388. Ch388: For Ephedia

** Spells and Louds **

**Chapter 388: For Ephedia. **

(_Ephedia Resistance camp._)

Izira stands outside her camp and she awaits the arrival of the allies from earth and the others realms, and then she sees a blinding light has come down and right in front of her are the Lolirock girls, Lyn, Carissa, The Royal Defenders and Gyro. "Glad you could all make it, we spotted Mephisto and Praxina headed towards the castle of Ephedia, they must be handing the last oracle gem to Gramorr right now. So, what's the plan?"

They all look to Iris, she looks to all of the people who are there at the camp and are all ready for the fight. "We need a diversion." They then hear a large humming sound and all of them look up to see the Aegis Battlecruiser, the Imperial Fleet and the Sphere of Adune. They're army has arrived to help them.

"It appears we have our allies with us at last, and we are all following you into this fight Princess Iris" said Gyro. They all agreed for this, and towards the Princess. "Let's go and evict Gramorr from this realm."

(_Castle of Ephedia._)

The twins, Mephisto and Praxina have arrived to the castle and there they see their lord and master, Gramorr. They kneel in front of him and Praxina speaks up. "You're vileness, we preset to you with." Mephisto then opens his hand and shows his master the gem.

Gramorr's eyes glow red. "The last Oracle Gem!" Banes roars at this success and Gramorr teleports towards them. He then takes the gem from Mephisto.

"With the power of the gem, I can finally do what I've longed to do!" Gramorr then teleports to where the Crown is encased in crystal, with Banes by his side.

Then Mephisto coughs. "And uh, our reward?" But Gramorr ignores him and just goes to the crystalized crown and shows the Oracle Gem.

Gramorr then corrupts the last Oracle Gem and it shatters the crystal prison of the crown and then he uses his beast like hand with a crystal embedded on it to absorb the crown and he consumes the entire magical might of the Crown of Ephedia, and with the crown and all 33 Oracle Gems at his control, the barrier keeping him within the castle fades.

Mephisto and Praxina open their eyes and look onto their dark master, who laughs maniacally with the new powers he has gained, the powers of all the Oracle Gems and the crown are now his to control. Praxina smiles from this. "At last, Lord Gramorr has been restored to his full evilness!"

Gramorr feels as if he is unstoppable with his new power. "Now to the Temple of Andrak, where Ephedia will feel the sting of my true power!" Praxina is amused by this, though her male twin has worry about all of this. They are then teleported to the site.

(_The Temple of Andrak._)

Gramorr, along with Banes and his twin Lieutenants are now at their destination.

Mephisto looks around. "What are we doing here?"

Gramorr then uses the powers of the dark crystals and he creates a shadowy sky above all of the world. "From this vantage point, I can be able to cast a spell that will enslave the entire planet and perhaps all of the worlds in this wretched universe will bow before me!"

Mephisto looks around at what is happening and is having so much doubt about all of this. His twin sister on the other hand is overjoyed by it all. Praxina laughs. "The Ephedians will bow and scrape the floor before us."

"And Lord Gramorr will strike fear into the hearts for years to come." But then his reign is interrupted by the blast from something. "What is this? Who dares to interrupt me at my finest moment?!"

They look down to see an earth based weapon blasting at them, Leon in his Tiger Tank. "I dare you reject Sauron! Load HEAT and Fire!" The Tiger Tank fires another round and it hits Gramorr, but he stands tall. But he is unaware of the cracks on the crystal platform they are on.

Gramorr is deeply enraged by this man and his weapon. "You think you can resist me?"

"No, but we do Gramorr!" He sees Izira and her resistance team and an army of beings from other realms.

"In the name of all things of that is life, Gramorr we are giving you this chance to cease immediately or be crushed by our full might!" said Artanis.

Gramorr laughs. "You have no authority here creature, this is my domain and all of you will bow before me!" He summons forth an army of black crystal monsters. "Destroy them all!" The monsters roar and they charge towards them.

Lincoln has Mjolnir in hand and he fuses it with his Shredder Blasters and it became Sky Striker. "Okay people. Let's break them!"

They all charge into the fight and battle the crystal armies, though the crystal armies are many they are easily dispatched by the Resistance and the Royal Defenders.

"How can this be? We have so many of them, but why are they getting destroyed too easily!" said Mephisto.

Just then an artillery barrage is blasted onto Gramorr and his two henchmen and they spot an army of Siege Tanks and Artillery weapons inbound with a massive air fleet and the large ships in the sky sending blasts onto the surface.

Gramorr chuckles at this. "So, they think an army this massive can be able stop me? They have no idea how powerful I have become! For I am Gramorr, and this world is mine!"

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Gramorr sees the three princesses riding their unicorn-Pegasus friend Amaru, they jump off and land behind them blocking their entrance.

"That's enough out of you Gramorr!" said Talia. All three Princesses: Iris, Talia and Aurianna them transform into their magical princess forms and prepare for the battle, all while Gramorr's army is being eradicated by the armies of justice below.

Gramorr has his back turned and looks to the armies clashing and just laughs. "Do you think, you're petty little powers can have any effect on me?" He then turns around to mock them.

Talia then shows the medallion of her sister, Izira. "How's this for petty? By the power of …" but before she could say anymore, Gramorr uses his new powers to send the Princess of Xeris into the air.

"Talia!" Gramorr then knocks back the other two without even touching them and then Talia comes back down to the ground and she drops the medallion of her sister and it lands into the forest, only to be picked up by Hollow.

"This fight is not going well for them. Perhaps they need some assistance now." Hollow then uses the force to get up there.

Gramorr chuckles at all of this. "Ha. You're strongest of magic's is much more of an infant towards me!"

Iris, Talia and Aurianna get up, but then Gramorr sends three of his dark crystals to strike at them. The three princesses brace for impact, but then they see the crystals don't hit them, for they have been shattered by their two other allies, Lyna and Carissa.

Carissa and Lyna stand tall with the girls. "Ready to lob some big time crystal guys?" asked Lyna.

"Totally!" said Iris. All five girls come together with their weapons in hand and they send in their strongest magic spells. "Crystal Quinta!"

Then Gyro also comes in. "Allow me to give you all one hell of a realm sized magical boost!" they send their blast onto Gyro's staff which them combines all their powers with his and they send a massive Realm forged Crystal Quinta onto Gramorr and his two minions.

They soon stop to see the results and as the smoke clears Gramorr and Banes stand tall and Mephisto and Praxina teleported back behind their master, they stand their ground from the blast and this makes them gasp in shock.

Gyro sighs. "Of course, the Oracle Gems give him the equal power to that of a Guardian. Sort of."

Gramorr then uses his magic to pull the five girls towards him. "I'll try to make this quick and painless." He then sends them crashing onto the main gate of the temple.

"Princesses!" yelled Gyro as he goes to them.

"Well, maybe not completely painless." Gramorr then slams his fist onto the ground, which then causes the whole gate archway to collapse onto them. Praxina chuckles at this, but Mephisto is now worried about all of this.

Then Amaru in his magical unicorn-Pegasus form flies into fight them, but Praxina uses her magic to blast him away and he turns back to his Quilcat form and is caught by Gyro. Gramorr is shocked. "What?!"

The rubble is cleared and they see Gyro has casted a force field to shield them from the collapsing debris. "You petty low-life scum of a Black Crystal Sorcerer."

Gramorr looks onto the man. "Guardian, I knew I recognized your magic. It was you who has returned."

"Yes, and I have come back to end you're reign of madness, once and for all!" said Gyro as his eyes glow green and then blue and red. The rest of the girls are still down and out from the impact.

But then Gramorr is struck by some crystal magic, Gyro sees that Iris has gotten back up and she looks angry. "Princess?"

"Guardian, this is my fight!" said Iris. Gyro nods and he backs off, instead he goes to tend to the other girls.

"She's calling on her Shanila!" said Praxina. (_Info: Shanila - is a particularly powerful stage of the magic development, achieved through the rite of passage involving the loss of hair, and is something that all the princesses have gone through at some point in their lives, with Iris being the last one to do so._)

Gyro smiles. "About damn time too." He then goes back to healing Lyna and Carissa. The others have cleared out the armies and look onto the pink light emanating from the Temple of Andrak.

Gramorr chuckles at this. "Those puny powers are no match for mine."

"You monster!" Iris enters her new and empowered form, as a beam of light is made and all debris and crystals are now floating around them. Everyone shields themselves from the shockwave and as the light fades, they all look in awe.

The four girls awaken and see that Amaru has made a barrier and Gyro has finished healing them. "Iris?" asked Aurianna. They were now looking at the Princess of Ephedia in her newest and powerful form.

Gramorr sends his blast of energy and so does Iris and they are equally matched as they try and push the others blast towards the other. "Now this is what I call an equal source of pure magical crystal energy! They are in a stalemate!" said Gyro.

The shockwave makes a big impact that almost everyone is knocked back, Mephisto catches his sister. "Prax."

Praxina looks in shock. "She's countering him? That's impossible!" She gets off her brother and she goes over to her master's side.

Iris does her best to hold off Gramorr's magic and her friends look to her believing she can do it. "Give up princess, and perhaps I can spare, some of you." Gramorr continues his relentless blast and this pleases Banes.

But Iris was not gonna have it. "Never!" She sends an even more powerful blast towards Gramorr and this makes Banes teleport away, as Gramorr does his best to hold his own against this powerful magic.

But the shockwave of this powerful crystal blast from iris is so strong that it shatters the large red crystal above Praxina and Mephisto sees this. "Praxina!" He then teleports to his twin sister and he pushes her aside.

Praxina then gets up and sees a large hole onto the platform and she looks down and sees her twin falling with the shattered red crystal now glowing purple. Mephisto then looks up to see his sister looking towards him, but the crystal now glows and detonates and makes an explosion to that of ten land mines.

Praxina is stunned in place from this, she lost her twin. Her brother, Mephisto is gone. "No. Mephisto!"

Iris sees this and she watches as the rest of the platform breaks and Praxina also falls into the forest below. This gives Gramorr the advantage and he makes his own crystal blast and it pushes Iris back.

"Iris!" The princess is knocked back, but then she opens her eyes and sees Talia, Aurianna, Lyna and Carissa and even Gyro holding Gramorr's magic blast back.

Then Reforger comes down from Netherborne Nel'Drigosa (_Fusion of Sindragosa and Nel'Thorious_) and it helps Iris back on her feet. "Time to finish him off Princess." Wrathion, Pyrrha, Raven, Charmcaster and Neil also stand by her side.

Iris nods and with her Shanila magic she sends a single piercing crystal and pierces through Gramorr's beastly hand and the gem he has embedded onto it. "No!"

Iris then controls the still implied crystal on Gramorr's hand and it removes all the energy he has stolen and the Crown of Ephedia and the Oracle Gems are free. "What? No!" Gramorr tries to reach for the crown but it goes straight towards Iris. It then creates crown replicas for Talia, Aurianna, Lyna and Carissa.

Gyro is shocked by this new thing. "Wow. This is new, I have never known the crown could do this."

"No!" Gramorr holds onto his wounded hand which was now seeping out energy.

"Gramorr!" The dark wizard looks in fear towards the Princesses and they're allies. Iris then holds a Crystal sword. "I won't let you harm anyone, anymore!" The sword and the weapons of the Princesses glow, along with the Staffs of the Guardians, the Realm Cleaver, Deathwing's mace and Wrathion's relic sword that he just made himself, earlier.

"Why is this happening to our weapons?" asked Neil as he looks to his mace.

"This is a new sword, why is it becoming embedded by this magic?" asked Wrathion. "I didn't even do anything to earn this." Gyro and the other guardians are also confused, why are they also getting this kind of magic?

Gramorr then shatters the crystal stuck on his hand and his eyes sear our fire. "I'll make you pay for this! All of you will pay for this!" His beastly hand then expands and he sends out a powerful blast of dark crystal magic.

But the Princesses begin their chant. "Together fighting harm with crystal charm."

The others were confused if they should say this and they just look to Gyro. "Yeah, what the princesses said." they all combine their might and magic and send out one hell of a magical blast, crystal magic of Ephedia, with some other worldly magic as well.

Gramorr is caught within the blast and then he sees, far from him by some ruins is his companion Banes. He reaches out for his aid, but the Black Panther looks to him with disappointment and disappears, leaving Gramorr to perish.

The blast is so intense that everyone from across the planet of Ephedia can see it and even those beyond the planet can see the bright light. "Wow, this is bright!" said Gyro.

As the blast if light fades, the dark clouds move away and the sunlight appears. Aurianna and the others get up and they all look around. They then see Iris, looking to the crown and the crown flies off back to the castle.

"Iris!" Aurianna tackles Iris and cries for the near tragedy that almost went to them, but they were also tears of joy and Talia helps them up. Charmcaster and Pyrrha also help Iris up.

Gyro goes to them. "We did it, Gramorr is gone and the kingdoms are no longer defiled by his evil."

"Look!" Talia points to the castle and they see it being restored back to its rightful glory.

"The castle is free!" said Aurianna with joy. Amaru smiles and cheers from this.

"Which means, so are my parents" said Iris with slight joy, she is still kinda hurt from the whole fight.

The armies cheer for this win. "Now this is truly a victory meant to be written, amongst the starts" said Artanis. Lincoln, Linka and Jordan hug each other, and Luna, Sam and Leni also join in. The rest of the teams are a bit exhausted from that fight and Leon and Sergei open up a can of soda and cheers to each other.

Gyro smiles. "The land is saved and evil has been defeated, once again."

Wrathion stands next to Gyro and looks upon this glorious land, then he notices. "Where is Hollow? I thought he would be with us in this fight?" They also look around for the Sith Lord.

(_Somewhere in the forest._)

Praxina crawls onto the ground grieving for what has happened. "Mephisto? Mephisto, no! It can't end like this!" then she gets startled from the sound of something rustling in the darkness and then she sees it, "Banes?"

Tha shadowy Black Panther walks towards her with the broken mask of Gramorr, but just as he is about to drop it. He is blaster away by a green black crystal energy. "Get back you stupid cat!"

Praxina is shocked to see who it was. "Mephisto?"

Banes roars at the dark crystal summoner. "Are you deaf and stupid? I said get back!" Mephisto makes a dark crystal sword and he chases away the evil creature and it flees into the darkened woods.

Mephisto then drops the sword and he sees his twin sister in tears. "M-Mephisto?"

The male twin goes over and hugs his twin sister. "Praxina! It's okay now, I'm here now!"

Praxina was confused and sheds tears and hugs him. "Mephisto! I …. I thought that …. I thought you were, and the ….. You fell and, and you were. But, how did? Mephisto …. How?"

They then break from the hug and Mephisto looks to someone. "He saved me, he saved me from being destroyed."

Praxina sees the hooded man, cladded in dark clothing and with a powerful gauntlet to his left arm. "Hello children, it seems you are in need of a new master" said Hollow.

They both get up. Praxina goes to the man and has one thing to say. "Thank you, thank you for saving my brother. Thank you so much."

Mephisto goes over to his sister and helps her up, she's still a bit woozy from the fall. "We don't know how to repay you, but since you did say we needed a new master. Then we are in your debt, my lord."

Hollow smiles, even though he's wearing a mask, he is smiling. "Not lord, call me. Supreme Leader, and through me I can show you both a path, a new path away from this shattered turmoil that Gramorr has befallen onto you both, there is no other path left for you and your brother to take and taking up the mantle of Gramorr will most likely lead you both into your demise. So, what do you say?" He offers them his hand.

Praxina knows that he is an ally to those heroes and probably to the princesses and so does Mephisto, but he helped save her brother from his demise and seems far too powerful to defeat even if he does not have the Infinity Gauntlet.

She looks to her brother who nods. "I think we made a mistake siding with the bad guy Prax, he seems far more superior than Gramorr ever was, and we owe it to him for this."

Praxina looks to Supreme Leader Hollow and smiles. "All hail, Supreme Leader." Both she and Mephisto accept his hand and offer, they are now bound as his disciples. "What shall we do now master?"

Hollow smiles. "The new path you have chosen, is now bound to what I order. We shall speak more of this, onboard my empire." They are all warpped away into his Capital Ship, the Vader's Star.

Banes saw what happened, which means his new plan has failed and now he has to do it on his own.

To be continued ….

**A/N: And that ends that, the rest of the ending of what happened will be in the next chapter, and I loved how I made the ending because I believe that Mephisto and Praxina deserve a better path than what Gramorr could've given them, plus they're not evil, just misunderstood nitwits. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/15/20.**


	389. Ch389: Ephedia Aftermath

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 389: ****Ephedia Aftermath**

(_Nighttime, Sunny Bay._)

At the Sunny Bay Grand Park, the whole place is packed and the ones checking in for all the tickets coming in are Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber and Penny. But they do let the friends of the princesses such as Doug and Nathaniel in for the backstage pass and stuff.

Because everyone is there to see one thing and one thing only, the girl band trio known as Lolirock.

Martin then uses his communicator. "Guys, we got tons of people coming in to the arena and they are all stoked for the band to get on stage. Might wanna tell the girls to get ready."

(_Backstage._)

Luna is the one who answers the call. "Got it dude, I'll inform them now." She then heads to the dressing room and passes by Leon and Sergei who are going through the food that has been delivered.

Also there: Lincoln and Linka are checking on all the instruments along with Sam, they are going to have a special DJ coming to aid with their songs. Neil is dealing with a call from someone across the realms. Boomer is acting as security and Gwen is going through all the things that are needed and seeing if the stage is setup and ready.

Luna enters the dressing room and she sees Leni, Dana, Becky, Carol, Lori and Linka finishing off the three girls, Iris, Talia and Aurianna with their make-up and outfits. "You girls are literally going to be an even bigger lime light out there" said Lori.

"Sure feels great to be back on earth now!" Aurianna gets up and she hugs Talia who seems unamused by this.

Talia then chuckles. "Though I'd rather be back home and be with my family, it is pretty nice to be back on earth and back on stage. Just as long as we can focus on the task at hand." She then sees Luna. "So, how many people came?"

"A lot dudes, and they all wanna see you girls on stage and doing you're wicked cool thing" replied Luna. "Also, we're almost sold out and sooner or later, Nathaniel and Doug are gonna be here at backstage to see you girls perform, and our special DJ gal pal will also be here soon to back you girls up. This concert you gals have is gonna be pop-lock and rockin'!"

Then someone knocks on the door. "Hey girls, mind if I come in?" asked Neil.

"Doors unlocked dad and they are totes ready for the stage now" said Leni as she finishes with Iris along with the help from cute little Amaru. Dana and Becky also helped out.

Neil enters and he has a report clip board. "Good to see the Lolirock girls locked and loaded, you all ready for the outside and seeing the fans once more?"

Iris stands up and looks to Neil. "We are ready and what news from Gyro and Izira back at Ephedia?"

Neil then hands her the notes. "Gyro said that there are no signs of Gramorr, but they did see Banes carrying the broken mask of Gramorr and the Guardian was right, that evil feline fled from the planet and could be someplace else, my guesses he could be here, on earth."

This wasn't what the girls had expected, or the others.

"So, the bi mysterious cat of Gramorr is here, and he has the mask of Gramorr?" asked Aurianna.

"Half a mask" said Talia. "From what Izira heard, that Banes might be the real mastermind and Gramorr was nothing more than just a pawn in whatever schemes Banes had in mind."

"And if Banes is on this earth, then he must be looking for someone to don the mask of Gramorr and be his new minion" said Carol. "This is bad."

Iris then hands Neil back the clipboard. "Thank you for the information Neil, we can handle Banes and if we do need help then we know who to call for some backup. You guys did so much to aid us in retaking our homeworld and saving all the citizens, and my parents."

"You all kicked butt out there as an army and a team, the plan worked and Gramorr is no more!" said Aurianna as she hugs her Quilcat companion who is also cheering.

Talia chuckles. "We're also glad that the rulers of Ephedia have all been chosen to help represent in the Immortal Council you guys have, this means so much to us and to the people of this universe."

They all smiled from this. "No problem, we did what we had to and did our part to be there to aid in the fight" said Luna. "Also, Gyro wanted you girls to have this." Luna hands them a book with the symbol of a rainbow gem in the middle.

"What is this?" asked Iris.

"That is an ancient tome from Azeroth" said Neil. "But it was written by Gyro years ago after he left Ephedia. He has been studying new spells with the Ephedian crystals that he has underneath his tower and he wants you girls to learn from it."

"Banes is still out there and you girls could use all the new spells in order to take that big evil cat down" said Dana. "And we'll be all on standby should you girls need help."

"From what we heard from Gyro, he's trying to figure out where the heck did that shadowy Black Panther even came from" said Becky. "You girls know anything about him?"

They all shook their heads. "I never knew about the whole thing when I first came to earth 15 years ago" said Iris.

"We haven't even known about Banes until Gramorr came into Ephedia and we still don't know why he even talks to that cat at times" said Aurianna.

"No knowledge of that cat has ever been found, what about the Temple of Andrak? Did the Guardian or my sister check there?" asked Talia.

Neil then puts the clipboard away and sighs. "About that, well the whole place is nearly unsalvageable and almost reduced to rubble after you're clash with Gramorr. There's barely anything left."

Iris knows this is major concern, but she looks to all of them with a smile. "We can handle that issue when the time is right, for now we have to focus on what our lives are here now and to our visits back to Ephedia, I still have to show my parents more about earth and what they do."

"We still have a lot of friends here and we have the rest of the summer to spend it all" replied Talia.

Aurianna looks to the others. "And we can't wait to have our first other worldly concert at your home guys! Where are you all from again?"

They all respond. "Royal Woods, Michigan, USA."

"And it has its own fair share of unexpected troubles and battles" chuckled Neil. "And if you girls ever wanna come by and visit that doesn't involve a concert, then we left an allied outpost not too far from the town and it has its own Great Gate and the whole place has been placed inside a powerful Mana barrier, so Banes won't be able to go to our world and cause trouble."

Just then they hear the door knock, they can hear the voice of Boomer. "Hey girls, some two boys named Doug and Nathaniel are here to see you."

"We should get going then" said Iris. She and her two friends leave the changing room with the others and they interact with the two boys who are they're close friends.

Neil and the others watch as they enjoy talking to their friends. Lincoln and Jordan stand next to Neil. "Dad, Banes has been sighted not too far from the town and air support is in hot pursuit as we speak" said Lincoln.

"He must be looking for someone to take the crown" said Jordan. "And whoever gets caught by that cat and his claws is bound to serve him and his evil deeds" said Jordan.

Then Sam goes to them. "And I think I know who he might be after." Sam looks to Luna who is talking to the DJ who arrived, straight out of Canterlot High its DJ Pon-3!

Neil sighs. "Luna has a tremendous amount of power within her, the magic of both demonic and genetic powers of Cryokenises. We need to be cautious, that mask is bound with evil powers and if Banes gets Luna to wear it then who knows what will happen."

Lincoln didn't like the sound of this. "We won't let this happen dad, I will not let my sister be taken into evil. I will personally kill that evil Black Panther if I have to."

"And we'll be there to even the odds" said Leni. They were all standing form to face that wretched feline if he does come back.

They then see the Lolirock girls finish their talk with their friends and they head onstage and so does DJ Pon-3 and they begin their awesome performance with the song, _**Reach the Stars.**_

They all go near to watch and smile at this, this moment of their return to earth. They know that the girls can handle whatever evil plans Banes has in mind and that they will do it as a team. This world is secured, with its own heroes and an evil trying to make a big mark.

Then Becky recalls something. "Has anyone seen Hollow after the whole Ephedia fight?"

"Huh, no clue" replied Neil. "Where the hell did that sith bastard went off to anyway? And, I thought he was going to be part of the fight as well."

Lincoln also recalls. "Dad, was there any word on the whereabouts of Mephisto and Praxina?"

"Hmm, no clue. The troops of Ephedia and Gyro scouted the forests and found nothing, unless." Neil then realizes. "Holy shit. You guys don't think Hollow got to them?"

All of them felt a bit worried, they know Hollow might've been the one who finished them off, or he could've done something worse. Whatever the theory is, there is only one way to find out and that is through the Sith Lord himself, if he ever shows up or calls them.

(_Jennerit Empire._)

The home planet of the Battleborn faction Jennerit and the Empire still rules it with its glorious might. An Imperial Transport makes it to the tower and coming out is none other than Sith Lord and Supreme Leader Hollow Cabal and behind him are his two new Lieutenants to his army, Mephisto and Praxina.

The twins then gaze at the massive city in front of them. "You rule this planet my lord?" asked Praxina.

Hollow stands by their side. "This world is under my control, as well as several other worlds that have been given to me under my orders and the orders of the Immortal Council. This world was once ruled by a ruthless tyrant named Lothar Rendain and his vile masters the Varelsi, but he is no more and the Varelsi are now few in numbers and are desperate the shroud this universe and all other realms in darkness."

"Whoa. Now that is one epic story, did you fight them my lord?" asked Mephisto.

"I did, I came to this world many years ago and brought with me the army they needed to save the last star and therefore we brought back all the stars and life returned to this darkened universe." They follow Hollow through the main gates and they run into Caldarius.

"My lord, Attikus has reported in with ten wounded Thrall's. The LLC came earlier while you were gone and they needed some muscle to aid them in a battle against the Varelsi on the snowy hellscape of Bliss. The Varelsi have been wiped out, but we have a few wounded" replied Caldarius.

"Thank you for the report Caldarius and I look forward to sparring with you tomorrow" replied Hollow. Caldarius then takes off and returns back to the arena.

Mephisto and Praxina were impressed by his troops and his most devout allies. "So, are there any other of those guys like that metal flying one?" asked Praxina.

"There are." They pass through the main halls and are escorted by some Death Troopers. "They are the Jennerit forces who sided with the Battleborn and fought to save the last star and they are also loyal to me."

They proceed down the halls and they see the large doors with the symbol of the Empire. "These are my quarters, come to me if you have any more questions about anything else or go around and ask someone else who would be glad to help you both."

The twins nod. "Yes my lord."

They then arrive to some large doors that were not too far from Hollow's Quarters. "Whoa. Who resides here?" asked Mephisto. The door had an odd symbol, it looked like the symbol of Praxina and Mephisto, only merged.

Praxina then realizes. "Is this …. Is this ours my lord?" Mephisto is also shocked.

Hollow removes his mask. "Place your hands onto the scanner to the right of the door."

Mephisto and Praxina place their hands onto the scanner and it scans their DNA, hand prints and finger prints. "_**Access Authority acquired. Welcome Lieutenants Mephisto and Praxina.**_"

The twins were shocked by this. "Whoa."

The doors open and they see inside what the place looks like. There is a large window that is green and red and it looks onto the vast city of the whole planet, there is a living room with 2 L-shaped couches and two arm chairs and a large TV on the wall and there are two rooms that lead to the bedrooms for the two of them and each room has its own bathroom.

The walls are painted in their specific outfits color and five crystals are floating around the place, Dark Crystals. Mephisto and Praxina walk around and they gaze upon the room they have.

"Gramorr only let us stay in a dirty cave! This is amazing!" said Mephisto.

"This is …. This is so much, this is so much for just the two of us" said Praxina as she looks around.

Hollow smirks at how amazed in awe they are. "It took us a while to get the specific items needed for this place and getting these crystals in here were not easy, I did not know they could create distortion shocks onto anyone who could be a threat."

Praxina answers that one. "All Crystals in Ephedia can sometimes have their own defensive magical powers within them and may shock or stun anything they find a threat."

Mephisto nods. "She's not wrong, I got most of the shocks when I wasn't too careful and she just laughed at me." Praxina chuckles at the memory.

"Then you will both need this." Hollow hands them a black book and it has a red and black gem on it.

"What is this?" asked Praxina.

"The Guardian Gyro made this book long ago after he left Ephedia and he studied all he could about the crystals and made new spells, this one contains spells of Black Crystal Magic and he gave it to me because he had no use for it anymore since he has mastered the spells."

"And now I bestow this book onto the two of you. Use it wisely and learn the spells they contain, should you wish to learn how powerful they can be then head to the gran Jennerit arena and train there, not here or you might blow a hole onto the wall."

Mephisto and Praxina were happy for this, Gramorr has never let them get their hands to learn something new and all-powerful. The twins then bow to Lord Hollow.

"Thank you my Lord, we are humbly greatful for this and we are forever in your debt" said Mephisto.

"We are willing to do as you command and the roles you have given to us" replied Praxina.

Hollow's mask activates and he smirks. "Good, good. Now, rise my lieutenants."

Mephisto and Praxina stand up and look onto their master of great power. "You two shall be my most loyal and superior Lieutenants to my flag ship and will also be taking commands from the Commander and the General. I cannot be able to train you in the ways of the dark side of the force, but you two have great potential to be the most powerful dark crystal mages in all of the realms."

"You two shall aid in leading my armies through those who would dare bring ruin to the multiverse and all of our allies, we stand on the path to a brighter future and will do our best to defend what we stand for."

"Yes Lord Hollow" replied the twins.

Just then Deande comes in and hands Hollow a tablet. "My lord, reports from the alternate world of the Royal Defenders, these are from Commander Elizabeth Krennic." Then she hands him his phone. "Also, your girlfriend is calling you."

Hollow takes the tablet and looks to the twins. "At ease my Lieutenants, there will be no orders for today. I wish for you both to rest up and get used to the technology around you, also read the instructions I left on the table if you both would wish to know more."

"Yes sir, and thank you Lord Hollow" said the twins. Hollow then goes with Deande and they look to the reports and afterwards Hollow answers the call from Musa.

Mephisto and Praxina look out towards the window and at everything in front of them. "So, this is it" said Mephisto. "A new path and a new life for the both of us, and far from whatever stupid things Gramorr had us doing."

Praxina sight. "I can't believe I fell for Gramorr's words and thought he could rule with us by his side, and I nearly fell into the paws of Banes. I am so going to destroy that oversized cat when I find him!"

"Save some for me Prax, I wanna watch that thing perish too" chuckled Mephisto.

Then Praxina recalls. "Mephisto. Do you …. Do you recall what happened to me when I lost my memory?"

"Yeah, I do recall that one and you became good friends to those Princesses and enjoyed doling so man nice things for them, to be honest it was kinda sweet and at the same time kinda unnerving" replied Mephisto. "Why are you bringing this up anyway?"

"You think we can be friends with them?" asked Praxina.

Mephisto is shocked by what his twin sister is asking, but he understands why. "Well, we did have a few alliances with them back then, when we were kinda evil and trying to take down those two dorks who thought they could replace us. Maybe we can be friends with the Princesses."

Praxina sighs. "I just hope they can trust us to be even called friends."

Mephisto goes over and places a hand on his sisters' shoulder. "Come on Prax. We can be friends with them, it happened many times, back then. And from what we both know, is that Iris can be able to understand that we have changed. So don't give up just yet sis, we can be allies with them and along with those Royal Defender people, just as long as we can show them how much changed we truly are!"

Praxina smiles and feels confident about her twin brother's words. "Yeah, yeah you're right Mephisto. We are no longer the servants of that old fool Gramorr or that wretched pet Banes, we are Mephisto and Praxina and we stand for our master Lord Hollow Cabal, the Realms, the Immortal Council and to a new life of good and justice! We will prove ourselves who we are and trustworthy we can be!"

"That's what I'm talking about sis!" said Mephisto.

They both look to the window and smile, they're future is bright and they are looking forward to it.

Hollow stands between them and then looks o both twins. "You two done talking to yourselves as the third person? Because it's dinner time and the food is ready."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Ephedia is at peace, though Banes is still on the run and is looking for a new minion to his evil cause, and Mephisto and Praxina are now joining the side of good and are hoping to make amends with the Princesses they once saw as their enemies. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/16/20.**


	390. Ch390: KND Meeting

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 390: ****KND Meeting.**

(_The Royal Fortress, somewhere in the North Pacific._)

The massive Royal Fortress is back home and all of its systems are standing by for another dimensional travel. "GLADIS, what's our status on the reactors and anything else on reports today?" Martin is walking by the halls and going through reports.

GLADIS comes down from the ceiling and she follows him. "**_All systems are clean and operational and there have been no signs of anything that needs to be replaced or fixed, also we had some recent occurrences with the Super weapons and they may need some looking into._**"

"Which super weapons are we talking about? Which ones?" asked Martin as she then drinks his coffee.

"**_The Weather storm device, Vacuum Imploders, Proton Colliders and the Particle Cannon. But I actually ran through the schematics and it seems the only issue are some unwanted sea creatures stuck within them._**"

Then gets sea creature control down there as well as the engineers and have them sweep up those crabs, if they don't budge then we're cooking them" replied Martin.

"**_Yes Mr. McKenzie and once again I am truly honored that I am working with you and the Royal Defenders, also the some of the team has arrived and are awaiting for the Royal fortress to begin dimensional travel, they are waiting for you in the main meeting room._**"

Martin chuckles. "That's nice to know your feeling in tip top shape than you did work with Jerry and I'll go and meet up with the team soon." They both go their separate ways and head off to their work.

Martin makes it to the main meeting room and he sees Neil, Gwen, Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Dominic, Sam, Loni, Carol, Dana, Becky, Leon and Boomer are there alongside, Penny and Jack Cyber. But he does notice tow people are not there. "Where the heck are Tadashi and Victor?"

"Victor was called to go to the other dimension in par with ours and Tadashi went to help with some Baymax malfunctions back in San Fransokyo" replied Penny. "Also, we are locked and loaded for take-off. We just need the signal and location."

Martin heads to the main control so the Chronosphere. "Where are we going again?" He then puts his coffee onto the table and checks on the multiverse map and any reports he missed out.

"World of the Kids Next Door" replied Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. They all look to the kids, except for Neil, Gwen, Leni, Luna, Sam and Loni.

"And can you three tell us why we're going back there?" asked Jack Cyber.

"We have business to attend to with the so-called kids we call our allies, business that won't stop till we put an end to it, or just shut them up" said Lincoln. He sounds kinda annoyed by this.

Jordan sighs. "We just need to go there now, otherwise we're gonna have another visit from Numbuh 362 and the rest of sector V." Dominic hisses from this sudden change of attitude.

They can tell something is wrong and it looks like it has something to do with Lincoln. They wanna ask what this is all about, but decide not to and just find the answers when they get there.

Martin then goes back to the main controls and sets coordinates. "Okay, so headed to the KND dimension, now."

The portal opens and the massive naval platform gets ready to enter on through, they all leave the room and head to the main deck above and look to the portal.

The Netherdrakes stand next to Lincoln and Linka and they pet them and look onward to the portal. "Things are about to get messed up real fast when we go through there" said Linka.

They're Pokemon are also with them and stand tall for what happens. "Time to settle this once and for all, because I am so tired of them always coming to our home and making the same dang stupid request" said Lincoln. Mjolnir starts to spark a bit and everyone can tell things are going to get frisky.

"Whatever is going on with you guys has got to involve something with the kids and they're organization" said Martin. "And I'm afraid to ask what it's all about."

Neil sighs. "You have no idea McKenzie."

They all look ahead and go through the portal.

(_Pacific Outpost, KND Earth._)

The Royal Fortress has arrived and the entire naval war platform is nearing the naval shipyards and Construction yard and they also spot something else odd. "What the hell is that?" asked Boomer.

They spot what appears to be another naval platform not too far from the Allied shipyard outpost, but it looks like it's made from ship parts and a giant garbage barge and they see the logo on the side. "**KND.**"

Jordan sighs. "Of course they'd make something like that, just because we have a formidable and superior navy they wanna be like us and make their own thing. What the heck are they trying to do next, make their own Battlecruiser?"

"Let's not get our hopes up" said Leon. "Let's get to the moon base and get this whole thing over with."

"I need to contact them first." Lincoln heads back into the main meeting room and they all follow him.

Lincoln then goes to the controls and he makes contact with Kids Next Door Moonbase, and they see Fanny on the screen. "This is Numbuh 86 of the Kids Next Door, state you're business and-"

"Get Numbuh 362 and tell her to rally the rest of the Kids Next Door Operatives, I'm here to deal with the dumbest thing you have all called me in for, and do it, now!" said Lincoln.

"Yes sir! Finally some new leadership!" Number 86 then turns off the screen and she heads off to call their leader, Numbuh 362.

They all look to Lincoln. "Huh, so this is about the whole leadership thing they need. Well, Numbuh 362 is going to be 13 soon and she will have to take in mandatory decommissioning" said Jack Cyber. "So, they have been annoying you with the offer of being they're leader?"

Lincoln sighs. "Yes, yes they have and I am sick of it! Even though I'm gonna become 13 soon this year, they still want me to be their leader! I have a team and I don't wanna lead a bunch of kids who all barely toothbrush or even understand me!"

"Not just that, but they also keep asking Linka and me to join their little group too" said Jordan. "And there is no way in hell am I joining them, and I think it's because we're far dangerous than any female kid out there."

"The only kid in their ranks that we see as a great ally would be Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, and perhaps we can talk to her about a new perspective into her life once she gets decommissioned, soon" said Neil.

"This is gonna be a fun fucking day for all of us" said Leon. The others also agree, this day is gonna get wild, and intense.

Lincoln activates his mask. "To the Special Ops Dropship, now!" They all make their way out of the room and head back on deck and they get onboard the Special Ops Dropship and take off, Martin just uses his Tech Sector Suit and Jack Cyber transforms into an X-Wing and they make their way to space and to the KND Moonbase.

(_Kids Next Door Moonbase._)

They all look onto the base of the Kids Next Door and tons of their spacecraft have arrived to meet back to the base, which means all operatives will be present and accounted for, okay so some of them are still in their base to still keep an eye on the things happening on earth, but they have the allied outposts and they can be able to detect any signs of adult tyranny.

Lincoln sighs. "This will not be easy to lay it down onto them gently, these kids all want me to lead after what we did the last time we were here."

"Let's just see how they'll react little brother, one thing I know about you is that when things are turning bad then that's when you plan things out and find a way to make things work" replied Luna.

"You're the man with the plan Linky" replied Leni. "We know you got this, and if they won't listen to reason, then use whatever you got in that white-haired noggin' of yours." Leni ruffles his hair.

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks, but the issue afterwards is they might ask for Linka and Jordan to lead."

"They're gonna have to try something smart if they want us to join, and there is no freaking way I am going to lead a bunch of kids who are all gross beyond comprehension" replied Linka.

"We all stand as one, and whether they like it or not. This is not our world, this is theirs and they have to deal with the issue of leadership they're own way" said Jordan.

"Guys, we're inbound and ready to land." Boomer maneuvers the dropship into the main hangar to the Moon base. Martin lands down and deactivates his suit, Jack Cyber flies in and he transforms out of his X-Wing mode and into robot mode and then reverts to his normal self.

All the kids look in awe at what Jack Cyber just did, Jack Cyber scoffs. "Kids." He then looks to the dropship. "Alright, let's get this whole stupid thing over with already so we can go back home and I can take a nap."

The back of the dropship opens and coming out is none other than the Royal Defenders. Well, some of them. The kids see Lincoln, Linka and Jordan and they cheer for their arrival, but they remain silent and don't bother with them. Even though they are asking for autographs.

Neil looks around. "Jeez, Royal Woods doesn't react like this anymore, the folks back home treat you guys as equal as the normality states, but these kids are just going up and over themselves."

Luna chuckles. "They should wait, they are about to get some uncool news when Lincoln makes a statement."

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka see Numbuh 86 and they follow her and so does the rest of the team, with their Pokemon and they're cold-blooded mounts. Dominic and the Netherdrakes do not like these children and they can smell some bad teeth in them too.

They soon make it out of the hangar room and the door closes. "We are so honored to have all three of you here and to be part of the Kids Next Door" said Numbuh 86. "Now we can have some actual responsibility around here than just some reckless and gross stuff."

"We're not part of the team Fanny, we're just here to tell the others what we all think of this dumb request" said Linka.

"We already have a team and there is no way we are ever going to leave them behind, we're more than just a team" said Jordan.

They all respond. "We're family!" Lincoln then replies. "Always."

Numbuh 86 sighs. "Well, let's just see what the rest of the operatives say, and we have to confirm this with Numbuh 362 as well."

"Something tells me, she already knows about our intentions and what se seek" replied Linka. They all make it through the halls and are being escorted by the operatives from Sector V.

"Glad to have you onboard Lincoln A. Spellman, or whatever codename you request" said Numbuh 1.

"Not joining Nigel Uno, and I'm not even thinking of being a leader or whatever garbage role you guys can offer to me, my final offer will be serious and I will make my stand" said Lincoln.

Numbuh 5 smirks. "Told ya guys he wouldn't wanna be part of it. He's got loyalty to his own team and friends and I totally respect that." She high fives with Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

"And we respect you with your cool attitude and changing way Abigail Lincoln" replied Jordan. "You are the only one within this unpleasant sector that we can trust, amongst the others you call friends."

Numbuh 3 is confused by those words. "But, I thought we were all friends."

The Royal Defenders sigh and all respond to her. "We're not friends Kuki Sanban."

"We're only cool with being pals with Numbuh 5" said Dana. "She knows how to be serious and have fun."

"Unlike some kids who are reckless and over the top with missions" said Becky, Becky means, Numbuh 1, 2, 3 and 4. We all know why and have seen some of their …. Slight misdeeds and misunderstandings.

They then make it to the main command center and they see Numbuh 362 waiting for them and with her is her little brother Numbuh 363. Oh great!

They all stand before the leader of the Kids Next Door. "Hello Numbuh 362" said Lincoln.

"It's good to see you again Lincoln, and I know you really, really don't wanna do this" said Numbuh 362.

"The hell I don't" replied Lincoln. "I know that the last time you and you're little sector V for Vendetta over there came by and visited and didn't even give a damn about personal privacy, so this is the best way to end all of this ask me to be a leader madness! I have to confront the entire organizations and tell them that I am not going to lead."

Numbuh 362 sighs. "I understand Lincoln."

"What?!" They all look to her little brother. "But why? You're like, the greatest kid to have ever lived, and even if you do become 13, you still could retain so much knowledge of doing the right thing and I think the right thing is for you to become leader of the Kids Next Door."

They all look to him with complete amusement. Lincoln looks to Numbuh 362. "You're little brother is just a little boy, it'll be a long time before he can fully understand the situations at hand."

"Yeah, I know. Like when I tell him to stay out of my room" replied Numbuh 362. "Alright, let's go and confront all the operatives." They all follow the leader of the organization through the main halls.

Deep down, Lincoln wasn't nervous at all. After facing so many unexpected odds, it has hardened him to reality and its hard and heavy duty truths. This time, reality is making sure he wakes up and he is not going to let some kids make the choice for him, this is the choice of the realms and all of its denizens.

They then see the light from the main door show itself and they are now standing on a large stage platform and it is surrounded by so many member of the Kids Next Door. All of them cheer to see Lincoln, Linka and Jordan, all of them from around the world and there are cameras live to show the ones back on earth what is happening.

Boomer sees all of this. "You know what, I think I'll go and wait by the dropship, just in case." The guy then runs off.

Leon sees this and sighs. "This is gonna end so badly." He then picks up his Yamper that just barks at everything around him.

Lincoln then sees the microphone which is also part bull horn for some reason. "Operatives of the Kids Next Door!"

They all cheer hearing his voice.

Lincoln takes a deep breath. "I am not going to lead you're organization."

They all stop cheering and are shocked and also confused. Complete silence lingers throughout the air around them.

"Good call Linc, take your time and continue to speak and we'll be ready to bail out of here" said Neil.

"This cannot be good, but it's a good start" said Gwen.

Lincoln sighs. "Look, I know some of you have seen me in action and also see me as a hero who aided in the stopping of the most heinous and ruthless of all evil adults, but your world doesn't need someone like me to lead. I have my own team, and I treat them like family and this whole organization is not my family."

"We are light-years, in fact realms away from the world I'm from and I am sick and tired of having to be asked to lead this …. This kids club every time. It ruins the moments when I wanna spend time with my family, and to me family comes first and is all important."

"This world and its problems have been given some assistance and the only threats around you're earth are upstart evil adults who aren't even a threat to everything. You guys don't need me to lead, you all want me to lead and I am not going to let that happen. I know Numbuh 362 is gonna be 13 soon and decommissioning is mandatory and necessary, well guess what? I'm also gonna become 13 and so will my sister and the same goes with Jordan, and we are not going to join in this place."

"Pick someone who can actually lead, someone who fully understands things as Numbuh 362 does, this is not my fight anymore. So please, in the name of all things in the realms, stop with the constant invitations into this club of kids who can't even brush their teeth daily. I am not leading, not now, not ever and never in a million years till the end of time."

Lincoln then walks away from the microphone and the others follow as well, there were no words left from the other operatives and the Sector V guys did not see that speech coming at all.

Lincoln then goes to Numbuh 362. "Find a kid who has been doing a good job and has been understanding everything around the world at hand, don't have me lead, and don't force someone into doing the job and do not, and I mean do not put up some stupid game of tag so someone can be it."

Numbuh 362 nods. "Yeah, I figured you might also mention that one. I guess it's only necessary I look for someone who has been doing well with the reports and I think I know just who to choose. Someone who I have observed and has been a good leader, but doesn't know that he's doing a good job."

"Is he located at West Virginia?" asked Luna.

"How did you know that one?" asked Numbuh 362.

Jordan then shows them on the tablet. "Numbuh 901, he's been leading his forces in fighting off adult tyranny since he was 8 and he's been doing a very good job at it, he's gonna be 9 a few months soon and he was also the one who helped aid us in rescuing Luna when she was controlled by Father and the teenagers."

Lincoln looks to the files. "Huh, he is good for the job. He understands things around him, he has a big sister who is 13 and a former operative last year, his team respects him, he knows how to have fun and take things seriously when the task is needed the most and he has been sending daily reports and at times would rather be with his dad fishing or playing sports with his sister."

They all look to the image of the kid. Numbuh 901: Jake J. Bush. Black hair, tan skin, wearing a blue shirt with some eagle logos on the shoulders and brown cargo shorts, brown shoes, white socks, a gold bracelet to the left arm, black necklaces with the logo of an eagle and he is wearing a sleeveless hoodie with the logo of an F-22 Raptor jet.

Neil looks to the files deeper. "Says here his dad is a retired air force man and now works as a school teacher, his grandpa was in the war and so was his great grandpa. Wow. We got ourselves a natural loyal kid to the cause, this could work, this could actually work."

Numbuh 362 sighs. "Thanks guys, I guess the backup plan is in motion, once it's November and a week before my birthday on November 30, then I will announce the new leader of the Kids Next Door. You guys are welcome to be there."

Linka nods. "We will, you are our friend too and we have the upmost respect for you and what you could become once you're 13."

Lincoln goes to Numbuh 362 and he shakes hands with her. "See you on the day it'll happen, Rachel McKenzie."

Numbuh 362 smiles. "See you guys when it does happen." She also shakes hands with Linka and Jordan and are planning to invite her and Abigail to their birthdays and she is also welcome to join in Luna and Sam's birthdays too.

As they are about to leave Martin talks to her. "You know, it is kinda weird that you're last name is like my last name. Who are you're parents again?"

"Oh, well my dad's name is Martin and my mom's name is Becky. They both work as a teacher and a principal" replied Numbuh 362.

Martin and Becky are shocked. "What?"

Neil then drags them. "Let's go you two, we're not going through more of this than it already even matters."

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like things are starting to turn better, in 3, 2 and 1." They all see the kids clap to them as they enter the hangar. Lincoln's speech spoke to them and they all understand, well some of them. This is like fifty percent of the operatives who all know that Lincoln, Linka and Jordan have their own team and their own responsibilities.

"Wow. Looks like your speech worked, sort of" replied Leon.

They get into the dropship and look back to the operatives who are waving good bye to them, though some of the operatives are unhappy and do not like what was happening, at least they know there are some who understand what they have to do and what they're purpose is.

Martin activates his Tech Sector suit and Jack Cyber transforms into an X-Wing and they all fly out of the main hangar bay. As they take off, Lincoln takes one last look to the place. '_Chang is good and for them, it's just the start._' Luna hugs him from behind and so does Jordan and Linka.

"You did the right thing, and at least some of them understand all of this. Good job little brother" said Luna.

"We're proud of you bro and soon they will take their time and learn to accept this" said Linka.

"Now we don't have to deal with their constant invitations into the group, that I am glad for" said Jordan, she then kisses his cheek.

Lincoln chuckles. "Things are changing and this is for the best, for the Kids Next Door." The dropship along with Martin and Jacky Cyber flying by them heads back for earth, to the Royal Fortress and back home to their earth.

Leon then realizes. "You know, for one whole day my Yamper didn't even-" Shocked by his Yamper. "Never fucking mind!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: They might get some visits from some good KND friends/friend, and then on November they will say good bye to Numbuh 362 as she will take her step in being 13. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/16/20 – 7/17/20.**


	391. Ch391: Norrisville Hijinks

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 391: ****Norrisville Hijinks.**

(_Norrisville._)

The two Ninja's of the town/city are battling off some big monstrous slightly hairy scorpion robot that can shoot lasers and webbing. Who are these Ninja's of Norrisville?

Jumping off the building and then landing three Ninja stars and then dodging the tail is 15 year old Ninja: Randall "_Randy_" Cunningham.

"Man, is it just me or has McFist lost his touch in sending in the best monster robots? Because this seems like the same as last time." He then dodges the claws and he grabs the legs with his scarf and makes it trip. "The same as last time."

Then the other ninja runs underneath the robotic scorpion and she places down two electric ninja balls and the dashes out of there and it gets shocked. She is the 16 year old Dancing Fish Captain Morgan Lancer.

"Ugh! This is like last time, this doesn't seem like a challenge anymore. Let's end this fool."

"Way ahead of you!" Randy and Morgan then combine their scarves and run towards it and with one quick dash, their scarves turn razor sharp and the robot scorpion is split in half. "Ha! Way too easy!"

But as the scorpion is ripped in two, an army of smaller ones come out. Randy and Morgan turn around and see this. "Huh, so this one is new" said Morgan. Both Morgan and Randy pull out their dual katanas. "Let's make this fight worth it!"

They then charge into the fight and start shredding the small robot scorpion army. Also, where are they fighting at? The Norrisville McFist Car Wash which also neighbors the McFist Electronics store, and no need to worry the places are closed and people have been taken to safety.

On the roof top of the nearby building, are Neil, Boomer, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Leni, Luna, Gyro and the Guardian of this world, the 800 year old Shinobi. (_Truth is he's 833_) Real name: Yamato "_Blade_" Yoshiro.

"So, this is the 20th time Hannibal McFist and Viceroy sent another robot monster?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes, pretty much and he's been very desperate into getting rid of the ninjas as of lately, which means the Sorcerer is getting desperate as well" replied the Shinobi.

"And how many people have been stank'd and turned into monsters as of lately?" asked Gyro.

"From what I counted, well … I think it was past 33 and the last one was Bucky, again" replied the Shinobi. "Honestly, these recurring attacks seem less than threats and more like dumb training exercises."

"And they're social life with school? We haven't really chatted with Morgan whenever she visits to see the new shoes at the mall, which is the only reason why she ever comes to Royal Woods" said Leni.

"Morgan and her crew are doing well, and along with Randy it has been a blast with popularity up the roof's with their dancing skills and taking down the other dance competition from other schools" replied the Shinobi. "Morgan and Randy still maintain the status of most talked about couple in school with slightly different ages and Randy has made good friends with Bash Johnson, though he is the step son of that fool Hannibal McFist, Randy is making good strides in changing Bash from an idiot who doesn't know much, to a good kid who will stand up to those who act mean. Change is coming here as it is to the cosmos, and I like it."

"We still have the FutureTech base out of town, has McFist made any moves on it yet?" asked Linka.

"Not even a little, though he does know that FutureTech is now a competing tech industry and has been selling more phones and other electronics than the ones they make at his wretched pyramid shaped base. He still sees no threat from it, nor does he even know about the rest of you" replied the Shinobi.

"And I could only imagine that his evil genius associate Viceroy was the only one who noticed it" said Neil.

"That one could be true, there have been no other reports than the normal robot and monster attacks" replied the Shinobi. "Still feels good to be the one to always teach those two some new lessons in ninja training."

"What about the reports we heard about Randy and Morgan dealing with someone who has been slightly changed?" asked Lincoln. "The report said that the resident Goth of the school Julien has been changed in a way."

"That one is true, and I get a feeling this might have something to do with the sorcerer's orbs, we're keeping a close eye on when we find another one and we have one in our possession" replied the Shinobi.

"And where is it now?" asked Boomer.

"Back at my dance club, locked up and secured so that no one, not even the sorcerer or anyone he has controlled can ever find it" replied the Shinobi. Then they see a big explosion. "Huh, looks like they ended the fight."

They look to the distance and see Randy and Morgan standing tall and proud on a pile of dead robotic scorpions. They then high five and fist bump. "And that is how it's done! Though this wasn't much of a challenge still" said Randy.

(_McFist Industries._)

The robotic right armed man and CEO of the place, Hannibal McFist slams his robotic fist onto the table. "Again! This is the …. Umm. I don't know how many times we lost! Again! Viceroy do something!"

The evil genius/employee/sort of friend Viceroy pushes a button. "I always have a backup plan sir, and this one is sure to make them see this is new." something is launched out of the base and is headed to where the ninja's are.

(_Back with Randy and Morgan._)

The two ninja's check of they got all of the robot scorpions. Then something lands behind them with a large thud. Randy and Morgan see the large shadow looming over them and they look to see what it was. Some kind of Cyclops robot, with the wings of a dragon and the claws of a crab.

"What the heck am I looking at?" asked Morgan.

"Not McFist's best robot to win a pageant" replied Randy. They both chuckle at that pun. They then dodge its large foot that was close to hitting them. "Okay, so let's see what this thing is made of!" They both get their katanas ready and run towards it.

(_McFist base._)

McFist sees the robot. "What the heck is that thing? It looks like something from my nightmare!"

"Sir, you came to me the other day and said that you had a nightmare and said that you wanted that nightmare monster to be built so it can crush the ninjas" said Viceroy with his arms crossed.

McFist realizes this. "Huh, so I did." He then sees the monster robot roaring. "Oh wow. I just got goosebumps all over again." He then gets up. "Keep watching and tell me if they win."

"And where do you think you're going sir?" asked Viceroy.

"To go to the bathroom and throw up, that nightmare is coming back to me and so are those nachos and shrimp I ate." Hannibal runs off to the restroom, leaving Viceroy to be the one to continue to see how the robot is progressing.

(_Back to the Ninja's_)

Randy and Morgan run onto the robots legs and slash their katanas onto it to do some damage, but they both get knocked away and dodge its fire breathe.

"Whoa! Okay, now this is way better than the scorpion." Morgan then leaps away and she tosses her ninja stars and then some ninja explosive balls.

The monster roars and Randy tosses in his own explosive ninja balls in there and it gets stunned. "Okay, so not so tough on the inside. We just gotta aim for the open mouth!"

"Annoy it as it roars, kinda like when Howard annoys Bash and you have to stop Bash from getting into trouble, good plan." Morgan uses her scarf to swing to the monster robot and she pulls out her kunai and throws them at the robots eyes.

"At least Bash is a better person to be around." Randy dodges the monster robots arm and he leaps over the head and he strikes onto it with his katana, he manages to dash from the incoming hand and uses his ninja chain-sickles and he kicks the robot in the face and it stumbles back and roars at them.

Randy and Morgan toss more of their explosive and other elemental ninja balls into it and they all detonate, but the monster robot does not go down. Stumbles back and is stunned, but is not down.

Randy and Morgan land back onto the ground and regroup. "Okay, so this thing is not easy to destroy with swords and it hasn't gone down from the blasts, so we need a new plan and fast" said Randy.

The Robot gets back up and roars at them, they continue to duel with it all while the others are watching.

"The fight doesn't look too good. We have to help them." Luna turns into her frost form, and the others go into combat mode and are ready to fight and they look to the Shinobi.

"Looks like Viceroy is making a robot that is not too easy anymore." the Shinobi gets two large Tomahawk axes ready. Let's slice and dice this heathen!"

Just as they are all about to get there and fight that freak show of a monster robot, Hollow comes out of nowhere and lands in front of them. "Hello everyone. It's been a while."

They're all confused by his sudden presence. "Hollow?"

"And it hasn't even been a while. Where the hell were you during the battle of Ephedia?" asked Gyro.

Hollow ignores the Guardian and he sees the fight. "It appears you're allies are in deep danger, well this should be fun. Please, my friends. Allow my new Lieutenants to aid them."

They all calm down and are completely confused. "Lieutenants?" Then an Imperial Transport flies by them and heads to where the Ninja's are fighting.

Randy and Morgan continue to give it their all to take this thing down. "How many hits does it even take to destroy whatever this machine of a monster down anyway?" Randy dodges the incoming fist and he wraps up the legs and Morgan comes in and pushes it down and it falls.

"I know that wasn't a pun, but I'd like to know too. This thing keeps getting back up, I guess the scorpion was tolerable that this thing" said Morgan. The robot monster then gets back up and roars at them, but then it gets blasted by a ship.

"Who the heck?" Randy and Morgan see the imperial troop transport and coming out are two mysterious people they have never seen before. "Who the heck are you two, and where are the Royal Defenders?" asked Morgan.

"Allow us to aid you ninja's" said Praxina. She and her twin Mephisto come out and they fly around the robot monster.

"Whoa! That thing is dang right ugly, and I thought Banes was disturbing to look at." Mephisto then dodge an incoming arm grab from it. "Hey! Keep your grubby hands to yourself! Huh, that sounds like something Talia would say." He sends a powerful dark crystal blast that doesn't do damage but pushes it away.

"Let's see how tough this freak of a robot really is!" Praxina sends the same kind of attack, only to the legs, this makes it trip and almost destroy the Principal's car, thank god. Though the monster gets up and its fist destroys the car, again.

Principal Slimovits sees this and sighs. "No matter how many times I have her cleaned and/or tuned up, this always happens. Not gonna be any different when school begins." He then walks away.

Randy and Morgan were impressed by these two and their will to continue to fight even if it's not going down. "Well, looks like we got ourselves some magic on our side. We can so work with this" said Randy. Randy and Morgan join Mephisto and Praxina in the fight.

The Royal Defenders are shocked at what they see. "Mephisto and Praxina?!"

The Shinobi is confused. "Who and Who? I honestly don't know what the hell is going on guys."

Hollow smirks. "That's right, Mephisto and Praxina are here and they serve for my cause, now shut up all of you and let us see what they can truly do."

They all stand by and watch this, Linka pulls out a camera and she records what's happening. They are going to have to show this to everyone else, including the princesses of Lolirock.

The Ninja's and Dark Crystal mages keep hitting it, all they do is stun and knock back but it's not going down or even taking any damage. "Is this normal to you guys? Because this thing is not going down!" said Mephisto.

"This thing hasn't taken any damage at all! We can't even pierce through it! Does this thing have any weaknesses?" asked Praxina.

Randy and Morgan then have an idea. "We got a plan, you guys in to tag team to take this thing down?" asked Randy.

Mephisto and Praxina go down and nod. "We're ready with whatever plan you got, because I didn't even know tech like this was strong enough to even be immune to crystal magic" said Mephisto.

They see the robot trying to get back up, again. "Okay, so Morgan and I are gonna run up and try to get it angry, you two fly around so it doesn't see us. It only has one eye so it'll be too busy with you two" replied Randy.

"Then once Randy and I get to the top we're gonna keep irritating its head with our attacks and then once it roars aim at the mouth and give it everything you two got! This thing might be immune to attacks from our ninja balls, but I doubt the insides could be immune to magic" said Morgan.

Mephisto and Praxina smile. "Now that is a plan we can work with, and we're both known for being quite annoying!" said Praxina.

"Let's do this thing!" Mephisto and Praxina take off and they fly around and hit all their magical attacks onto the robotic Cyclops monster robot.

With the beast occupied, Randy and Morgan leap into action and they run up its legs and keep running upwards, it doesn't even notice them. They then make it to the head and they launch every attack they got onto it.

The robotic monster roar at them, and then Randy and Morgan use their chain sickles and hook onto the jaws and keep then open by having them get ties onto some steel poles and pulling them. "Now!"

Mephisto and Praxina see the opening and they use their newest of Dark Crystal Spells. "Crystal, Infernos!" They both blast a massive crystal that is embedded with hellish fire and it goes into the mouth.

Randy and Morgan call the chain sickles back. "Nice shot, now how big is the blast radius?" asked Ready.

Mephisto and Praxina recall when they trained with this new spell. "Oh no." They then see the robot about to go boom.

Then Hollow arrives. "I got this." He uses the force and he sends the robot sky high and it explodes into green, red and violet fireworks. "Now that is how you finish it off, also think about the spell next time."

Mephisto and Praxina look down in embarrassment. "Sorry my lord."

"Still, you guys kicked butt out there, whoever you two are" said Morgan. She high fives and fist bumps both of them. "Nice aim too."

"Mephisto and Praxina." they all see the Royal Defenders go to them. "And I thought you two had died, so can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked Gyro.

"We have a lot to explain don't we?" asked Praxina. The Royal Defenders nod and look at all of them sternly. Hollow had a lot to explain to them, but he was willing to tell them all that he did and why Mephisto and Praxina are now living with him.

The Shinobi and the two Ninja's look at the group of heroes and towards the Sith Lord and the two dark crystal mages. "We're still in the dark here, can someone tell us what the hell is even happening?"

(_McFist base._)

Hannibal McFist comes back after throwing up. "Alright Viceroy, did we win? Are the Ninja's no more?"

"No, we didn't win and the ninja's are still here" replied Viceroy. "But someone is here asking me where you have been. So, you might wanna turn around sir." He then drinks his slushy.

"McFist!" The man then turns around and sees the image of his boss, the Sorcerer on the green screen. "What were you doing? Where were you and what is even happening?! You said you would have the ninja's destroyed! Well, I don't see them gone which means you failed me again!"

The man gulps at his enraged magical boss. McFist had a lot to explain to him.

(_Afternoon, Spellman Estate._)

All of the Royal Defenders are now waiting for the return of some good friends. "Here they come guys!" said Leni. They all see the tour bus arrive and they all wave up the welcome home sign towards them.

The bus stops and coming out is Peter Sharp, the Dazzles, Sunset Shimmer and Michelle Lewis.

"We're home everyone!" said Sonata. Adagio and Aria follow soon after and they get hugged by the rest of the Sharp family and of course Ember kisses Peter.

"So, we saw what you guys did and how you guys managed to evade thousands of fans from attacking you all" replied Ember.

"Not gonna lie it was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me" replied Peter in slight shock. "Well, third scariest thing that has ever happened to me."

"We are back and it was awesome!" said Sunset.

"Susnet!" All the Spellman siblings go to her and give her a large group hug. Sunset smiles and she hugs them back. "I missed you guys too, did you all keep track of our concerts?"

"We did and you guys were so awesome!" said Timmy.

"Glad to see you in one piece sis and your side of the room is still in good condition, though I checked your computer and you got tons of requests and notifications from your fans" said Duchess.

Sunset chuckles. "Looks like I got a lot of game streams to get to."

Luna and Lincoln go to Michelle and they help her with the luggage. "You had fun dude?"

"I did and it felt kinda great being there to aid in a band and be the assistant manager, like old times but with a new Michelle" said Michelle as she gets all the guitars. She then goes over and hugs Lincoln and Luna. "I missed seeing you two and I felt a bit nervous every time we had to do a concert, but I just thought about what you guys said to me and just roll with it and I kept my cool."

Lincoln and Luna smile and they hug her back. "We're glad your back too Michelle and we're happy to know how greatly you did your job" said Lincoln.

"Welcome back to Royal Woods dude" said Luna.

They then break the hug and they look to Sunset who asks them all. "So, what did we miss while we were gone? Leni kept texting me about some 3 girl band named Lolirock, so what's with that?"

Yup, they had a lot of catching up to do.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And that ends this one and coming soon is probably gonna be a game stream, so stay tuned folks. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/17/20.**


	392. Ch392: Game Stream 43

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter: ****Game Stream: ****4.3**

Minecraft! Players: Sunset, Neil, Leon, Lincoln, Linka, Gyro and Victor.

"Alright, so we're here on the server and Lincoln has something to show us, something he said he built all by himself" said Sunset as they follow him out of the community town.

"Yeah, this is something I have been building ever since April and you guys are gonna be amazed at what it is and I know you guys have seen this once after you built Mister Donut months ago and I am so glad I built this after you and Luan went doomsday on the whole freaking community" replied Lincoln.

"That was the worst moment for all of us and I did not even like it" said Linka.

"Can we get to what it is already guys?" asked Leon. And soon enough, they make it and look to the large four statues of Luna A. Spellman.

They are impressed and amazed. "Whoa!" One is Luna, the normal one they know and love. One is Luna Frost, standing tall and has some ice in her hands. The third one is Demon Luna, wielding Frostmourne and smiling menacingly.

"Dudes! This is sick and awesome, we can't even build this even if we could, dang!" said Sunset.

Gyro looks to Demon Luna and then towards Lincoln. "Wow! You built this man?"

"Yes, yes I did and I can also live inside all three statues of my fave big sis and I am sorry I said that part" replied Lincoln. He looks to Susnet and Linka.

"No worries" replied Linka and Sunset. "Did you make these on your own?" asked Susnet.

"Yes I did and I didn't need any help, nor did I need to be in creative mode, though I did die like 24 stupid times or something" replied Lincoln. They all laugh at that. "And I was level 19 too."

Victor then kills a nearby spider and looks to Lincoln. "What fucking level are you now man?"

"Well, I killed a creeper earlier and then I fought like 5 zombies, so now I am level 8 and not doing well" replied Lincoln. "You guys wanna check out the inside of my sister?"

"Sure" they all replied. Though Neil thought about what he said. "Everything you just said about going into your sister, sounded wrong on so many fucking levels kiddo."

They follow Lincoln as he opens the door onto Luna's purple boot. "Yeah, not the best way for me to make this an intro to my big sister houses.

They all explore all three Luna statue/houses.

Luna A. Spellman: Purple walls, purple themed things as well as the bed, there are some chests, furnace, blast furnace, smoker, some pictured things and of course purple carpeting.

Luna Frost: As usual, there seems to be some ice cubes on the walls and blue colored almost everywhere and has the same items as the other Luna house/Statue, but it has a blue colored bed and carpeting.

Luna Demon: Some parts of the walls are black colored and there are some troches and lanterns almost everywhere, the place has some things similar with the other two Luna houses/statues only the bed and carpet are black and light violet colored and there is also the head of the Ender Dragon above the bed.

The Runeblade Frostmourne acts as a tower where they can go up and they can go down using the scaffolding. Also, there is a door that leads to an underground tunnel that leads to the other two Luna Houses/Statues, and to get there is by mine cart and rails.

They all come out of the Demon Luna house/statue. "Wow man! This has been one awesome time! And we won't bother to do anything wrong with what you made, that is a promise right guys?" said Sunset.

They all agreed and replied. "Yeah!"

"We know how much Luna means to you, so we won't do anything to your big sister houses" said Leon.

"Yeah, we'll only blow up each other's homes. Mostly Leons" replied Gyro, this makes them all laugh. Well, all but Leon.

Leon hits Gyro once. "You mother fucking cock sucking bitch!" They all laugh. "You leave my house the fuck alone." Linka then has an arrow ready and kills Leon and they all laugh. "Wow. Real funny, really nice guys."

(_Skip, nighttime._)

They all make it back to the village and they notice something wrong. "What the? Guys, where the hell is the ender dragons egg?!" asked Sunset.

They all go to where the court house is and they see that the Ender Dragon Egg is gone! "What the fuck? Where the fuck is the egg?" asked Neil.

"Who took it?!" asked Lincoln. "Who the hell took it?!"

"We had a hard fucking time getting that egg! Who took it? Where did it go?!" asked Gyro.

Linka then sees something. "Guys, why is there a chest here? Was there a chest here before?" She then opens it and sees what's inside. "There's a book in here. What is this?" She puts the book into her inventory.

"What does it say kid?" asked Victor. "Does it say where the egg is?" They all gather around Linka and she reads what the book says.

"**_To find what is lost to you now, look towards the map at the center of town._**"

"The map?" asked Sunset. "What does this have to do with the map in the center of town anyway?"

"Let's go and find out guys" said Lincoln. They all rally together and just to be safe, they all put on some diamond armor and head to the center of town, but they rin into a creeper.

"Oh jeez! Kill it!" yelled Linka.

"I got this guys, I got this." Victor goes to the creeper, it blows up and kills him. They all laugh. "Yup, see? I got it all taken care of. I'll be with you guys soon, I didn't have any armor on me anyway, so shit!"

Soon, Victor respawns, goes back to his house and puts on some diamond armor and he meets up with the others to the center of town where they look to the map.

"What the heck? What the heck is that on the map?" asked Neil. On the map, above the giant crater where they mine is a smiley face two clicks away near the river. "Was that there before?"

"No clue, but this could be a scavenger hunt and we have to find out" replied Gyro. "Perhaps our clue might be there, so let's get going everyone."

"I got a really bad feeling about this guys" said Leon. They all trek through the night borne area and fight their way through a few mobs and they make it to the river and cross it using the bridge that they built last year when they had to get some pigs to Leon's house. Good times, am I right?

They arrive and see a chest and some torches. "Well, this looks fun and also dangerous" said Lincoln.

"Let me see what's in here." Victor goes over and gets what's inside the chest. "Another fucking book, this is like the time you guys took my diamonds and left me a fucking book." They all laugh at that memory. "Let me read this one."

They all gather around him and crouch to listen. "As great as this was once a land and then- Fuck!" Victor tries to read is again. "As great as this was once a land and- Damn it, this is hard for me to read. Here let me try it again." They all chuckle, unaware that something is coming towards Victor.

"Okay, so. As great as this was once a land and then an eruption made what it is now to what it is today." They all look to each other. "Does anyone know what that means?"

Lincoln then figures it out. "The mining crater!" A drowned zombie goes to Victor, one hits him and he's dead and they all laugh, they then proceed to kill the drowned zombie.

"This guy just comes in and shits on you man!" laughed Leon.

"Let me teleport you dude, fucking shit that was funny" said Gyro.

"Let me read what this book said again." Sunset grabs the book and reads.

"_**As great as this was once was a land and then an eruption made what it is now to what it is today.**_"

They all look to each other. "Yeah, it's definitely the mining crater, the same one Sunset blew up with have a hundred TNT" said Gyro.

"I don't think I have seen this crater, what was it for anyway and why is it even there and why would sunset even make it happen with lots of explosives?" asked Linka.

"Sunset made it as our mining complex so we can be able to mine some good shit for the community" replied Neil. "The only person here whose been doing all the mining is Lincoln, are you sure that this isn't you're doing kid?"

"What? No!" replied Lincoln. "Why would I want the Ender Dragon Egg, when I have the Ender Dragon head from the last time we played Lucky Blocks? Come on guys, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Let's just go to the mining crater and wee what we're dealing with" said Sunset.

They all make it there and they see the crater and lots of buttons. "What the heck? What's with all of these buttons?" asked Leon. When he pushes one, it makes a red stone sound. "Oh shit! Run!"

"Wait what?" asked Susnet. They then see some TNT exploding somewhere in the crater. "What the heck was that? What happened?"

"I pressed a button and that happened!" said Leon. "Okay, so be careful when pushing buttons people! We don't know what- Lincoln what did you do?!"

On everyone's screen are the words "_**Use Code L1nc0ln**_" Lincoln laughs maniacally and the others are slightly annoyed by this. How did this happen? Lincoln pushed a random button on the ground and it shows up, no need to worry it'll fade soon.

They continue to push buttons and run into so much trouble. They trigger explosives, open cages of mobs such as ravagers, creepers and skeletons, a waterfall of lava comes down, someone gets struck by lightning and pretty much all the random junk.

The Leon hits a random button and he sees a portion of the wall opening. "I found it!" They all head to this spot and they enter the small room and see another book to read. "Someone read it."

"I got it" said Neil.

"_**Find what you seek to the tallest thing around and do not lose focus or you'd be dead on the ground.**_"

"My house?" asked Sunset. "What would my house have to do with this?"

"We should grab some mine carts and head there" said Victor.

They all get some mine carts and they head to the bottom base of the tree and take the rails going up towards the home of Sunset Shimmer. We know this thing. But as they reach the top, they didn't know that the rails led to an open door and back down. "Oh shit!" yelled Neil.

The others bailed out of their mine carts as they are close to plummeting to their deaths. "Why me?! This is the Pillager raid all over again!" yelled Neil, he lands dead on the ground and they all laugh.

"Oh, so that's what the book meant" said Sunset. "This is what it mean! Do not lose focus or you'd be dead on the ground!" They all laugh.

"Someone teleport me!" yelled Neil.

They soon see a book and read what it says. "Alright, I see the book in the chest and I am gonna read it" said Gyro.

"_**Button to the yellow banner on the wall, doomsday was made and that made everyone literally fall!**_"

"The doomsday incident? Why does this sound like it's gonna end badly?" asked Victor.

"Let's find out people." Lincoln goes to the yellow banner and he hits the button and goes down to where it all began with the doomsday and the others follow.

As they make it to the bottom they notice a door was made on the wall. "What the? I did not make this here" said Sunset.

"Yeah, I recall that this door was never here" said Linka.

"Let's get this fucking shit over with and see what's on the other side." Leon opens the spruce door and they go through and see this nice and relaxing place that has the similarities to a log cabin.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" said Linka.

"You could live down here sis, this is so comforting!" said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, oh heck yeah I am so going to make this my new underground lair!" said Sunset. "Once we find the Ender Dragon's egg."

"Guys, I found a chest" said Leon. They gather to Leon, he grabs a book and reads it. But when he opened the chest it triggered some red stone and opened a nearby door.

"_**Follow the torches of light, also fight for your life. Good luck**_" Leon looks to them. "I don't like this."

They then see some mobs come at them. "Oh sweet Jesus Christ why?!" yelled Neil. They all start fighting the mobs. "So this is what it meant! This is bullshit!"

Leon then sees something he hates. "Cave Spiders! Cave Spiders! They always kill me! I hate them! What the fuck is this shit?!"

"Kill them all! Look for torches!" yelled Sunset. They then spot the hallway where the mobs are coming from has torches leading into a trail. "You gotta be kidding me?"

"Fight for your life guys! Fight for your fucking lives!" yelled Gyro.

Soon enough, they dealt with the mob army and make it to the next step. "Wow. None of us died, thank god and thank goodness, but what's with Leon's helmet?" asked Linka.

They look to Leon and they see he has a golden helmet on. "My helmet broke, don't get so tense about it." They then see the chest with the book is just across the path, but when they cross Leon falls into a trap and some lava in the bottom. "Fucking shit no!"

"Oh god!" said Lincoln. They all laugh as Leon is trying to get out of the lava pool.

Leon has a bucket of water and he manages to turn the lava into obsidian. "Haha! Suck my balls, I live!"

They then make it to the chest and they read it, well Lincoln reads it.

"_**Come this far? What you find lies within the depths of another world and be wary for danger lurks.**_"

They look to the right and see the Nether portal. "Of course we have to go through there!" said Victor.

They all pass through the portal and they see some mine carts and take them to the location. On the way there, they counter some Ghasts, Blazes and Wither Skeletons and make it to some kind of Nether brick outpost. "Where are we?" asked Neil.

Leon sees a door and he sees what's inside. "Oh shit! There is some TNT and I am scared now." He backs up, but Lincoln walks into the room.

"I'm not scared." He reads what the sign says. "Click this if you're brave enough. What?"

They all decide to walk away from what is about to happen and soon enough it does. "I am not going to be here and die right now" said Victor. Too late!

Lincoln flips the switch, and it triggers all the TNT in the walls of the Nether brick outpost, they all panic and scream as all of them dies, except for Gyro and Lincoln.

They all hear Lincoln laughing, but then they hear him scream. Why? Notification says: _**L1nc0ln died trying to swim in lava.**_

"Oh Lincoln tried to swim in lava" said Victor. They all laugh from this.

(_Skip._)

After Gyro teleporting them and they get all their stuff back, they see this large Nether fortress and they go inside. They see some mobs in cages and some villagers in cages? And then they see a hallway. "What is this?"

When they enter this hallway with fine décor to the side, the door behind them closes and the walls suddenly open with lava coming out. "Oh shit run!" yelled Gyro.

"Run for the door!" yelled Sunset. They all rush to the other door and make it, the only issue Lincoln was the last one who barely kept up! The door then closes and Lincoln is stuck in the hallway and is on fire. "You gotta be kidding me! Help!" They all can see him through the glass walls and they laugh a bit.

"Hang on, we'll get you out!" said Linka.

"I need tools right now!" said Lincoln. "Why can't I break the glass?!"

"I think whoever made this, made sure we don't cheat by breaking the glass walls. Quick, break down the iron door!" said Susnet. They all aim for the door with their enchanted diamond pick axes, though Lincoln is still alive and is just on fire. "Help!"

They soon break the door. "Get it! Get it! Get in!" said Neil.

"Yes! Yes!" Lincoln enters and Gyro seals off the pathway with some dirt. "Oh wow! That was scary!"

"How are you still alive? Also, you're on fire." Leon puts down a bucket of water and Lincoln gets the fire off him.

"I have fire protection armor. Jeez! That was like something out of Indiana Jones" said Lincoln.

"This has been the most fucked up Ender Dragon Egg hunt ever! Holy shit!" said Victor. They all proceed down another hall and they enter a large room with the windows having a view of the lava waterfalls outside and they see the chest and a book. "What does this say?" He grabs the book and reads it.

"_**Final Trial! Face what was fought and drink milk to not be sought! Can you live to tell the tale again?**_"

They all look to each other confused. "What?" What was odd, they all grabbed buckets of milk from the chest and some golden apples and totems of undying, but why?

Then the ground opens and they see the one thing they fought and hate the most. They all yell. "Oh come on!" It was the Wither Boss, again!

"Round two bitch! Round two!" yelled Victor as he starts hitting it. "This is for my house!"

"Come here! This is also for my house!" yelled Neil. They all shoot arrows, go melee and if they get withered drink some milk or use the golden apples and totems!

As minutes pass, they soon kill the Wither. "Holy shit! We didn't even shoot anyone this time" said Leon.

"Thank god for that" said Lincoln. "Did it drop a Nether star again?"

"No, just a book" replied Gyro. "Is that even normal?"

"Let me read this." Sunset Shimmer grabs the book and she reads it.

"_**You guys actually came this far? Wow! I'm surprised, and to be honest if you all had looked closer from the start then you wouldn't have to come here and go into torture of this whole mess.**_"

"I hate it when these things get all cryptic" replied Lincoln. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Sunset then groans in annoyance. "The egg is back home!" They all look to her in shock. "What?!"

"Guys, click respawn back to start of spawn point, now!" said Sunset. "I know where the egg is, damn it!"

They all do so and they make it back to their community village. "Okay, so where the fuck is the Ender Dragon's egg?" asked Neil.

They all go to the front of the court house which is where they place the Ender Dragon egg on display and it's also where they found the chest with the book there. Sunset then breaks the block underneath the egg pedestal and she sees it. "There it is!" Their Ender Dragon Egg was there the whole time!

"What in the hell?! Are you kidding me?" asked Linka.

"This has got to be a joke right? This whole thing has to be some kind of sick joke!" said Lincoln.

"All this fucking time it was right here all along! Oh, for fuck sake man!" said Gyro.

"This has been a waste of fucking time and content! Are you joking me?!" said Neil.

"For fucks sake! We lost a lot of levels and experience all for this shit?!" said Leon. They all sigh and they establish a pushing piston and lever and they get the Ender Dragon egg back.

Gyro takes the egg and he puts it back onto the pedestal. "There, back to where it belongs and it looks as if nothing the fuck had ever happened! Holy shit this has been a hell of a day on this server!"

Sunset looks to the screen. "Guys, this has been the most complicated game on this server and so tiresome and also annoying, thanks for watching and see you guys next time, wow! This sucks."

"So who the fuck made all this stupid scavenger hunt?!" yelled Leon. None of them know.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This is all based off of the Missing Ender Dragon Egg by: Vanoss, Terroriser, Wildcat, Moosnuckel, Basically and Nogla. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/18/20.**


	393. Ch393: Princesses and Dark Mages

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 393: ****Princesses and Dark mages.**

(_Great Gate, Spellman Estate._)

"So, let me get things correct here, you two are now working for Hollow and are trying to regain some redemption after all the bad things you guys did?" asked Talia.

Right now, we are by the Great Gate and who are there? Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Sunset, Iris, Talia, Aurianna and of course the twins Mephisto and Praxina and the Royal Defenders trust them, but do the princesses do? Let's find out!

"So, we should give you a chance to be friends with us?" asked Aurianna as she has her arms crossed and Amaru also seems like he can't trust them.

Mephisto sighs. "Okay, okay. We know we have done some wrong things to all three of you, and to the other two as well. Where the heck are they anyway?"

"You mean Lyna and Carissa? They went back to Ephedia to be there for their families. You know, they're families who have spent a long time in fear from Gramorr?" said Talia.

This made things less comfortable for the two dark crystal mages. "Guys, we used to work for Gramorr and we thought we were getting some kind of reward for our services, we didn't know that he would do something so diabolical to enslave the whole world" said Mephisto.

Praxina chuckles nervously. "Actually I have something to admit." They all look to her. "I was in it for the whole evil thing like Gramorr, but that was the old me and ever since Mephisto gave his life to save me, I learned just how much I've missed and I do not want to be the old me. Also, Banes tried to approach me when I was in the forest."

This made them shocked. "Banes tried to go to you?" asked Iris.

"She's not lying princesses. I was able to come to her aid before Banes could turn her into the next Gramorr and we owe all of what is happening to us now to the great and all-powerful Sith Lord Hollow Cabal!" said Mephisto. (_Cue Star Wars Empire theme._)

"Yes! Lord Hollow is all mighty and truly proves to be far superior and promising that Gramorr ever could! Plus, he sees that we can find a path far better than the old evil life we had!" said Praxina with cheer and determination. (_Cue Star Wars Empire theme._)

They look to them confused and then they look to Lincoln, Linka and Sunset.

"They really are changed girls, they wanna be better people and pledge themselves to aid in the defense of the realms against evil, such as Banes" replied Lincoln.

"They proves it to us when we were in Norrisville and they aided the Ninja's into fighting some ugly robot monster, they were pretty good with team work" replied Linka.

Sunset looks to all of them. "To be honest I was told whatever information was needed, because I have no clue the heck is even happening. I'm Sunset Shimmer by the way."

They shake hands with Sunset even Mephisto and Praxina shake hands with her. Iris then looks to Praxina. "I know we have had a lot of differences and we have had times when we were enemies and times when we had to team up, we'll give you two a chance."

Talia and Aurianna are shocked. "What?"

Mephisto and Praxina are also shocked. "What? Really?"

Lincoln and Linka smile. "Good call Iris."

Sunset looks back and forth at the different parties. "This suddenly looks like what I kinda went through back in Canterlot High."

Iris looks to her two friends. "Girls, let's give them a chance to prove they are changed and that they can be our friends and perhaps ardent defenders of Ephedia or help us hunt down Banes."

"Yes! The one thing I wanna see is that mangy cat cowering in fear! We'll be the ones who'll give him the creeps!" yelled Mephisto.

Praxina sighs. "Yeah, he really hates Banes and has always seen him as a kind if creepy cat. Heck, he even had a slight fear of him."

"I did not!" yelled Mephisto. He then crosses his arms and looks away. "He just startles me, that's all."

Praxina smirks. "Yeah sure. But also, we can't be helpful to you girls yet, not until our master tells us that we can be let loose and perhaps be leading an imperial outpost on your earth. Mephisto and I still have a lot to learn from the book our master gave us and it said that the Guardian made it. A book on Dark crystal magic."

This confuses them. "The Guardian gave us a book on advanced and new spells of Ephedian magic, why would your master have one, but in dark crystal spells?" asked Aurianna.

"He said he was given it by the guardian himself, saying he studied in both Crystal and Dark Crystal magic in the world called Azeroth" replied Mephisto. "Would be nice to go there one day."

This made perfect sense to them. "Huh, so Gyro was more than just normal crystal spells. You know what? Fine, we'll give you two a chance to prove yourselves that you two can be trusted."

Mephisto and Praxina smiled hearing this. Praxina felt like this was something that happened to her, once before. "You guys won't regret it! So how do we prove ourselves?"

Aurianna then has an idea and she rallies Iris and Talia and they listen in. This made the dark crystal mages nervous and Lincoln, Linka and Sunset can tell something was up and might not be so good.

The three princesses and Amaru look to the twin Dark Crystal Mages. "Okay you two, today you're both going to spend some fun with all of us here in Royal Woods and at the first place we're going" said Iris. She then looks to Lincoln and Linka. "So, where are we going again?"

Lincoln and Linka look to each other and nod. "Dairyland Amoosement Park!"

They were all confused. "Dairy what?"

"You guys are gonna love it!" said Sunset. "It's kinda like an ordinary amusement park, but it's all dairy themed!"

They all looked to each other. "Okay, let's go there then. This should be fun" said Talia.

They all head to their rides, though the three girls and Mephisto and Praxina ride with Sunset in her red Ferrari. Then Iris asks. "Where is your master Hollow anyway?"

"We were dropped off here and he went off to the FutureTech base for something" replied Praxina. "We have no clue as to what he's doing, but we both know it's his personal business."

Lincoln and Linka then realize what they were doing there. They were told about this from their dad, Neil. "Oh boy."

(_Somewhere in the FutureTech training room._)

The main area is cleared and looks like a labyrinth and Neil is walking around with a cannon weapon in hand and some night vision goggles and armor. "Where the fuck are you retards at huh? You guys wanna go? I took down the two nerds and I can take on any of yo fools!"

What he doesn't know, that someone is at the top of the large tower structure and has a sniper rifle modified cannon weapon. He gets a lock on Neil and shoots out a t-shirt at high speed. Wait a minute! Hold up! Are they carrying T-Shirt cannons?!

Neil is hit and he's now on the ground groaning from the pain of that high speed Star Wars T-Shirt. "Ow!" But then he's hit by multiple more from the same person. "What the fuck?!" T-Shirt barrage. "Hey!" T-shirt barrage. "I'm already out!" T-shirt barrage. "The game is over, you won asshole!"

Hollow leaps off the tower and is in front of him with shades and his heavily armed Star Wars T-Shit cannon and a deep voice is heard.

"_**Finnish him!**_"

Hollow then goes rapid fire and keeps shooting. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, you piece of shit!"

Neil is now in complete pain and covered by so many Star Wars themed T-Shirts. Hollow reloads his weapon. "I am so cool!"

Then the lights turn on and the others go to him, all of them victims by Neil and Hollow's assaults. Who are they? Leon, Sergei, Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude? This was supposed to be fun and you went too far!" said Leon.

"Can …. Can someone …. Get me out? Please?" said Neil under the pile.

(_Back to the others._)

"Where are the other Royal Defenders at?" asked Aurianna.

"All of them have their own things to do" replied Linka. "Lori and the other teens are chilling at the Royal Woods community pool, no clue where Gyro is, Jordan is with her family enjoying some peace and quiet time and Luna and Sam are in the house and coming up with some new songs for late August perhaps."

"And I hope they will let the songs I have requested be part of it, if not then I can wait" replied Sunset. "Alright, so we're all here now. Next stop, Dairyland!"

They all hop on their rides. Though Lincoln and Linka use their Netherdrakes and they fly off and Sunset drives off and they make their way for the Dairy themed Amoosement Park in America!

Talia sighs. "This is not what I expected." She and Aurianna are in between Mephisto and Praxina, it is spacious back there but this is getting kinda awkward. Iris is up front next to Sunset.

"Also, we look forward to performing in Royal Woods this Friday" said Iris.

"Don't worry girls, the whole thing will be setup and we got your backs for it" replied Susnet. They all look forward to Friday, when they show Royal Woods and that Earth, who the Lolirock girls are.

(_Dairyland._)

They soon make it to the Amoosement Park and see how amazing it looked. "Whoa! This place looks so much fun!" said Aurianna. "What's with the big cow in the tutu?"

Lincoln and Linka and their Netherdrakes land down and they hop off. "That would be Tippy, she's the mascot of the place."

"I can hear so much screaming and yelling here, and I know this is not a place for torture" said Mephisto.

"You guys are so going to enjoy this place!" said Sunset. "Let's get going guys!"

They all head inside. Iris and Aurianna seemed excited by this place, while Talia, Mephisto and Praxina had some doubts about this and they felt as if this could end badly, sort of.

They look around and see all the happy faces. Mephisto then sees a little girl crying, so he goes to her.

"So, which ride should we go on first?" asked Aurianna. "There are so many amazing rides!"

"I see a lot of kiosks and some food stands, this place does seem like your ordinary amusement park" said Iris. Sunset then gives them utter themed hats. "What the heck is this?"

"These are like traditional here" replied Sunset. They see Linka, Lincoln and the Netherdrakes also wearing some on their heads and they have cotton candy with them.

Talia looks at herself in the mirror. "I look like a joke wearing this, and also a cow." Aurianna chuckles at that and she hugs her friend.

Praxina also looks to herself with the hat. "Yeah, this is weird now. What do you think Mephisto?" She looks around. "Mephisto? Mephisto?" They also see that her male twin is gone. "You have gotta be kidding me?! Why do things like this happen to him at times?"

"Where the heck did Mephisto run off to? the bathroom?" asked Sunset as she has the hat for Mephisto.

"Does he normally get lost when you and him go someplace?" asked Linka who is eating a cotton candy.

They all look around for him. Then Iris sees him. "There he is!" They see Mephisto talking to a police officer and the little girl hugs him and goes with the cop, but then the mother comes and hugs her daughter and she thanks the officer and Mephisto and he heads off back to the others.

"Hey guys." Mephisto then sees what they have on their heads. "Umm, what are you guys wearing?"

Sunset then places one on his head. "There, now you're just like us!"

Mephisto looks to himself and laughs. "Wow! I look like Pappy!"

Iris goes to him. "What were you doing with a little girl and a police officer Mephisto?"

"Oh, well I saw this kid crying and I asked her what's wrong and she said she was lost, so I helped her look for her mother and instead we found the officer and I told him everything and then like magic her mom shows up and they thanked me for helping them come together" replied Mephisto.

They were shocked by this. Praxina hugs him. "Whoa. Take it easy sis, I'm fine" replied Mephisto.

Then Praxina gets angry. "Do not do that again, even though it was nice of you to help some kid find her mother, I do not wanna lost you again." She then hugs him once more.

They all saw how sweet this was. The princesses do see now how much they seem to try and change. Mephisto is trying to be helpful and also be sorta less bubbly and a goof and Praxina is showing signs that she does care.

They then break the hug. "So, which ride are we going to first?" asked Praxina.

"Let's go to all of them!" said Aurianna in cheer, they agreed with her idea. Well, Talia didn't.

Lincoln eats his cotton candy. "You guys go on ahead, Linka and I will watch."

"You're missing out on the fun kid" said Mephisto. They all head to the first ride they see.

Lincoln and Linka chuckle. "Yeah, sure we are." They know something is gonna happen.

(_Six rides later._)

Praxina and Talia race to the nearest trash bins and they both throw up at separate trash cans.

Iris stumbles, but Sunset helps her. "Easy there Princess. Don't lose your step." They see Aurianna leaning onto the fence and laughing alongside Amaru who then runs off to throw up. "Well, she lost her footing already."

Mephisto however seems to be okay. "Woohoo! Let's go on another one!"

Talia and Praxina hear this and look to him in anger. "No!" they then look to each other and laugh that they just said that at the same time, they then feel something wrong in their gut and throw up into the trash bins once more.

Mephisto is freaked out by this. "Sheesh. Okay, just saying. So, should we play at some games?"

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up later" said Linka. "We'll stay here and keep an eye on Talia and Praxina." Lincoln and his sister and the two Netherdrakes wait for them to finish. "Let it all out girls."

"Okay, then." Iris then regains herself. "Let's go find some games to enjoy."

Aurianna hears this and is no longer dazed, but her normal and happy self once again. "Yeah! Let's go win us some prizes!" She then looks around. "Amaru? Where are you buddy?"

Amaru comes back and is still dizzy. Sunset picks him up. "You are just so adorable."

(_After an hour of gaming._)

They all meet outside of the amusement park and seem happy. "Wow. We won so much and it was so nice of you to just let that little girl have your prize Praxina!" said Aurianna. She won so many plush toys and so did the others, well not much but she was an ace and won it big time!

"She didn't seem like she was doing her best, but she was giving it her all and that's what matters. Keep trying your best till you can actually make it, also she deserved it for being such a hard earning child" replied Praxina.

"She kinda looked like the same girl I helped out earlier when we got here" replied Mephisto.

The three princesses were happy to see Mephisto and Praxina making strides to prove how much they have changed from their old evil ways. "So, where to next?" asked Iris.

"We could go back to Royal Woods and head to Ketcham Park" replied Lincoln.

(_Ketcham Park._)

They soon make it to Ketcham park and they see so many people and Faunus are there enjoyin this day. Lincoln, Jodan and Linka see Lynn Jr playing around with her new soccer ball and sneakers and personal jersey that she got from them on her birthday which was on July 5. Lynn is now 14.

They all make their way through the park and they see the many people and Faunus all enjoying themselves. This made the princesses feel calm and happy to see two different species, okay three species get along, the Pokemon count as the third species.

"Those Pokemon are just like Amaru, well almost" replied Aurianna.

Then Praxina hears a little girl crying and she goes to her, they all see this. "That's Darcy" said Linka.

They see Praxina comforting her after she fell of the swings. She uses her magic to cheer her up and they can see she also used her magic to try a new spell. "_Crystal revujinalli._" The bruise on Darcy's knee was gone and was fully healed. Darcy smiles and she hugs Praxina and she hugs her back.

Iris smiles seeing this and so does Talia and Aurianna, it was like something that happened before. Praxina soon returns to them. "She got hurt from the swing, but she's fine now."

"Nice job Prax! And you used the new healing spell from the book, even though it's not a Dark Crystal spell. I question why it's even in the book" replied Mephisto.

They continue their walk and then Aurianna has an idea. "Here." She lets Praxina hold Amaru.

Praxina is shocked by this. "What? Are you sure?"

Aurianna nods and so does Amaru. "Like old times, remember?"

Praxina smiles and she carries the Quilcat who liked the way she was petting his little furry head. Praxina chuckles and then they see something on Praxina's wrist. Something they have seen before. The purple and orange diamond and crescent patterned bracelet, the same one they gave her long ago.

Iris then asks her. "Praxina, is that?"

Mephisto sees the bracelet and is confused. "Hey Prax, when did you get that thing?"

Praxina sees this. "I guess, I kept it. After the incident when I lost my memory, I never did forget all the fun we had, as friends. It was … .It was really nice."

Mephisto is shocked. "Whoa that was a lot to take in." He sees the smiles from the princesses.

"It's nice you still recall that one and I guess we can all say it. We can fully see you two as friends, we can forgive you two but trust has to be fully earned" said Iris.

"Especially to the kingdoms back on Ephedia, we can learn to get along and I can see trust if you two are good at teaming up with us when we face something evil, like Banes" said Talia.

"You guys got my forgiveness and trust" said Aurianna. "And so does Amaru!" The little Quilcat laughs and snuggles close to Praxina.

Praxina chuckles. "Wow, Thanks girls, we'll do our best to earn the trust and forgiveness from everyone else, including to Lyna and Carissa. We just hope they won't be mad when they hear about this."

Mephisto hugs them all as they look to the sunset. "Looks like this is the start of a whole new friendship for all of us!" They all chuckle at this.

"Okay stop hugging us" said Talia.

Sunset, Lincoln and Linka smile seeing this. '_Looks like they have earned some of their respect, trust and forgiveness. It's gonna be a long, long way for them to be seen as true friendlies._'

Then Lincoln and Linka get a message from Ronnie Anne and Sid. "_Get ready guys, we're coming to visit you at Royal Woods tomorrow!_" Looks like they got some friends to spend some time with.

To be continued …..

**A/N: It seems there is hope for Mephisto and Praxina after all, they could be great friends alongside the Princesses. Also, I am so sorry guys. I forgot about Lynn Jr's birthday on August 5 and Sid's birthday on August 9. But, there will be some mentioning's about what they did to help celebrate at some upcoming chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/18/20 – 7/19/20.**


	394. Ch394: August is normally okay

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 394: ****August is normally okay.**

(_Royal Woods Skate and Bike Park._)

The two Netherdrakes land down near the park's gate and the kids riding them hop off, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hop off Nel'Thorious and Linka and Sid hop off of Shall'Cross. "So, how did it feel to ride on the backs of Netherdrakes?" asked Lincoln.

"That was pretty sick, and also thrilling!" said Ronnie Anne as she puts on her helmet and grabs her skateboard. "How are you doing over there Sid?"

Sid takes in some deep breaths and she cheers. "Woohoo! That was so awesome! We should totally do that again!" She is about to fall over, but Shall'Cross uses her tail to catch her and help her back on her feet. "Oh, thanks girl."

Linka then hands her the helmet and skateboard. "Don't go overdosed on the thrill they're Chang."

Sid takes the items. "Sorry, it was just so thrilling! I mean, my mom does work with dinosaurs now and riding on Shepard is cool and all, but being in the air and at full speed was a blast!"

Lincoln then looks around. "I wonder where your pals are." They then see Dominic coming and riding him of course is Jordan Rosato and they come to a halt and the kids at the back who were holding onto some rope and their skateboards are headed at them at full speed.

The kids are Nikki, Sameer, Casey and Laird. They are about to get loose as they are about to pass by the Indoraptor, but Dominic manages to grab them. They all cheer and chuckle at how fast they went.

"You guys okay there?" asked Jordan. She then hops off her Indoraptor and she hands them back their skateboards.

"As awesome as we'll ever be!" said Nikki. "That was so cool and awesome also sick!"

"I have never even thought our skateboards could even go that fast! That was a thrill!" said Casey.

Sameer gets the camera off his helmet. "And I got it all on film! Woo!" He then collapses to the ground. "We should do that again!" Dominic helps him back up. "Thanks big guy."

They all look to the red-haired kids with glasses whose eyes are still spinning. "You okay Laird?" asked Ronnie Anne. "You look like you went into a ride not mean for you dude."

"Y-Yeah, I am totally fine! Woohoo! Let's go again. Let's go again!" He then feels something wrong with his stomach. "Hang on just a sec." He goes over to the trash can and hurls.

"Okay, I guess he can't handle going beyond the speed of a skateboard" said Lincoln. "Let's wait for him to finish and then we can have some fun."

They all watch as he continues to hurl. Then Sid looks to her friends. "Also, I wanna say thanks again for the gifts. The new sneakers fit and work finely, I have made sure my new Spinosaurus alarm clock still works and I so love this jacket!" Sid is wearing a jacket with the image of a Reaper Leviathan from Subnautica.

Jordan chuckles. "We knew you'd like it, also we had some odd reports from Gyro about some odd sea life making its way down the pacific and Atlantic Ocean territories, and we know what they are."

"Gyro calls them Sea Emperors, and as of now they're still human sized and are juveniles, they won't be dangerous unless threatened and could also help heal any form of bad bacteria from the waters" replied Lincoln. "We got an up close encounter with them, and they are kinda cool."

"Dudes, is there anything that you guys haven't done that is awesome!" said Nikki.

"What about your pals? Any word from them?" asked Sameer.

"Not at the moment, they will be back on August 23 and all of them will be telling us how they handled their vacations, and we'll tell them how ours went. Though, they might be shocked as to what has happened to us this summer" said Linka.

"Oh for sure!" said Sid. "You three almost died, you met some boys who break the laws of physics, Lincoln now has demon and ice powers and he can merge with Luna into an all-powerful being!"

They all look to her. "That was some very specific ways of putting it Sid, nice" said Ronnie Anne.

"We did get some pics of Clyde being at the baking camp and check this out!" Jordan shows them the pic. They see Clyde and this girl with him, both of them wearing chef outfits and they made lots of strawberry short cakes and a chocolate cake in the shape of Michigan.

"Whoa. McBride found himself a lady, nice one" said Ronnie Anne. "Any info on who she is dudes?"

"No, not yet. We don't wanna try and look up who she is, we'll wait for Clyde to tell us that one" replied Lincoln. "And we thought Penelope was the gal for him, let's hope this gal can handle Clyde's dads."

Laird then gets up and away from the trash can. "Okay, so I got half my lunch out and I am so ready for some skateboard time! Woohoo!"

"Awesome! Let's go and shred our wheels here! I wanna see if this place is as good as Great Lake City" replied Casey. They all go into the park and they are stunned at what they see. "No way!"

They see that there is one part of the park for bikes, and the other part is for skateboards. They see half pipes, railings, and other skateboard related obstacle sources meant for them.

"Did we die and go to skateboarder's heaven?! This is so beautiful!" said Sameer.

"You guys did not die and this is all real, we can assure you that" replied Linka. "So, go on ahead and show us what you guys can do."

"Or, show me what you guys can do!" Kick leaps off the half pipe with his skateboard and he lands in front of them with his signature pose. "Oh yeah, I'm here!" The others have stars in their eyes. Kick goes to Ronnie Anne and Sid and he fist bumps with them. "Hey Santiago and Chang, how's it going?"

"Cool man, glad you're here. But where is Gunther?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Incoming!" Gunther is coming in at high speed with his skateboard and camera on his head, Nel'Thorious uses his tail to catch the kid. "Thanks Netherdrake, okay so I got it all on tape and people are so going to like it Kick." He has a helmet camera on.

"Good job Gunther" replied Kick. He then looks to the others. "So, you guys ready for this?"

They all have their skateboards and they're helmets ready. "So ready!" They then follow him to the half pipes and they begin to do some sick and awesome tricks, the only issue is Laird.

"How do I stop?!" Laird continues with his tricks and they go after him.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and the Netherdrakes and Dominic watch as they perform their own thing. "They are bound to make great strides as the skateboard team of their school. That is if they can pass it" said Jordan. "By the way, where the heck is Luna?"

"Back home, she along with Sam and Sunset are coming up with some new songs for September and I'm sure they'll sound awesome and stuff" replied Lincoln.

"I wonder what the songs are, Sunset looked pretty stoked and went out of her room with a notebook and I think it's the lyric sheets to the songs she wants to try" said Linka.

"Whatever the songs are, they must be cool" replied Lincoln. "Also, we all ready for Martin's birthday tomorrow?" Then they see Laird crash onto some trash cans and they all go to see if he was okay. That had to hurt, also teach that kid how to stop!

(_Spellman Estate._)

Luna and Sam have finished going through the lyric sheets also they are in the musical recording room helping clean any dust from the gear and equipment. "So, what do you gals think?" asked Sunset.

Luna puts the lyric sheets down. "Well, they are something and are also kinda wicked scary too. We could make this happen, kinda like an early Halloween thing."

"Awesome! Now all we need are the guys to sing it right?" said Sunset. "And I know just the guys to do it. Dad, Lincoln and Uncles Leon and Sergei."

"I'm sure Neil will wanna be part of this, and so would Leon and Sergei, but as for Lincoln we're gonna have to ask him. Once the time is right" said Sam.

Michelle grabs the notebook and goes through the songs. "Let's see, so we have _**After Hours**_, _**Five More Nights**_, _**Another Five**_, _**We don't Bite**_ and _**Break my mind**_. "Wow. This does sound like an early Halloween. What is this all based off of anyway?"

"The one game I have fully regretted in playing. Five Night's at Freddy's and I still regret playing all the games and some part of wished I never did play them" replied Sunset.

They all chuckle. "Well, lesson learned a little too late, and we can make these songs work and see how well they could be liked by the peeps. We can't be sure till we try it, also I looked back to the lyrics of Break my mind. We might need someone else to sing it" replied Luna.

"Okay, who then?" asked Sunset.

"Hollow and Jack Cyber. When I looked at how the songs would rhyme up and add up, I thought about the one guy who is robotic and the one guy who is a scary master of the force" said Luna.

Sam also thinks about this. "She does have a point, we have them do the last song."

Sunset smiles. "Okay then, I guess that can work. Also, if this all goes so well, then I have some other songs too." She grabs her notebook and reads the other lyrics. "_**You belong here**_, _**Join us for a bite**_, _**Join the Party**_, _**Labyrinth**_ and _**Put me back together**_ and a Christmas special song."

They're all shocked to hear this. "Whoa dude. When did you have time to make this stuff?" asked Luna.

"On tour with the Dazzles, I had so much free time and I just thought about making it, and also I got some inspiration when I saw the restaurant Chuck E. Cheese."

Michelle sighs. "Wow. That part I did not see coming, also we did pass by that place, and it was going through renovations and we saw them bring out one of their animatronics and they look creepy."

"Okay, so now we have some songs for next month and of possible future as well, and now that we have all that covered we should finish cleaning this place" said Luna. "We got some special guests coming and from what Gyro said, they need this place for a song."

"Who are coming here anyway?" asked Sunset.

"Some band from another dimension called True Damage, no clue who they are but I dig the name of their band and they should totally play they're song here and we're gonna be her as well to hear it all" replied Sam. She gets to the recording table and helps clean in.

Michelle then puts some of the amps in the corner. "We should also get ready for the upcoming Lolirock concert this Friday too. They're gonna need some help for their first time to perform in our world."

"We got all that covered dude, no need to worry. Sam's dad is handling the venue, we got the gear ready, DJ Pon-3 will be helping with the beats and we got the word out and we are so going to have it sold out!" said Luna. "It's gonna be pop-lock and rockin'!"

"Love that spirit Luna, also anyone here ready for Martins birthday tomorrow?" asked Sunset.

Luna and Sam stop what they're doing and look to her. "Martin's Birthday is tomorrow?!"

(_FutureTech._)

Martin is on the large mobile platform and is eating a sandwich and looking to some Sea Emperor's swimming by their large naval platform as they trek through the waters near Isla Cretacia.

Becky then stands next to him and kisses his cheek. "You feeling okay Martin?"

"Not quite sure, I mean tomorrow is my birthday and I don't really seek any large party of any sort. Even though I have no plans tomorrow. I think I have that all established" replied Martin.

She then holds his hand and dusts off his shoulder. "And what might that be McKenzie?"

"A large party on the main deck." He then pulls out a list. "I got it all planned and prepped right here."

Becky takes the list and sees how long it is, and it ranges off the platform and a few inches from the water below. "Whoa! This is a lot and could also look fun for everyone. When did you have time to make this?" She pulls it back up, folds it and hands it back to Martin.

"Yesterday" replied Martin. He puts it back into his jacket. "Things are gonna be helluva awesome tomorrow! For sure."

Becky smiles and kisses his cheek. "You are in a party mood and I like it."

They then hear an explosion and they turn around and see Boomer scorched and holding a steering wheel and with some small fire to his hair. "Okay …. So, that happened."

Victor and Jack Cyber go to him and scan the area. "Okay, so the test run on the Yamato naval scout vehicle is a total failure, perhaps we have to make some adjustments" said Jack Cyber.

"Agreed, we do not add a nano core reactor into it, too volatile" replied Victor.

Martin and Becky sigh. "Just another normal day here." They go over and help them out. Then GLADIS comes out from the ground and hands Martin a report. "_Straight from the other universe from Peter Harris and Elizabeth Krennic, something about an island on Lake Eddy and a file report on a 25 year old missing plane._"

"Thank you GLADIS, I'll be sure to look into this" replied Martin as he takes the tablet. "Well, time to start my day."

(_Karazhan._)

Gyro is busy going through a book and is using the knowledge to repair the Elder Wand. "Hmm, not enough magic for me to conjure up to repair this. Perhaps I should bring this to Queen Alexstrasza for repairs, surely Malygos would love to fix this up."

"_How about you make a deal with me and it can be fixed lickety split?!_"

Gyro sighs. "For fucks sake, I hate you so much you triangular Tetris reject!" He turns around and looks to the glass case and who is inside of it. Bill Cipher, straight outta Gravity Falls and now trapped in a powerful prison of magic and energy, he can't escape or even do his sick and twisted magic's, but he was given a nice arm chair, bed and whatever he might need. "Some part of me wishes I could go back and just break that wretched stone form of yours."

"_True, true, but we know that you brought me here so no one else could make a deal with my sick and twisted ways. But if you did break me then I would be free to do whatever I want. So, what choice was there for you?_"

"Drain your life force and watch you turn to stone as nothing more than a garden ornament for the rest of your eternal non-life" replied Gyro as his eyes glow green.

This makes Bill Cipher a bit scared and he cowers behind the arm chair. "_Whoa there pal, let's take it easy and try not to do any damage. You know you were given orders to contain me, for future purposes._"

Gyro calms down and smirks. "Yeah I know, and once your use is no longer needed, then I can obliterate you on the spot and no one else will ever know you existed."

Bill Cipher then gets out of hiding. "_Intimidation and a new order after my use, I am impressed and terrified. But the reason why you need me, is because we both saw a vision, a vision that is needed for both of us to confront a dangerous force to Mewni and all magic and heck I am onboard with that one._"

Gyro is unamused by this. "And tell me again why you even want to aid me and this upcoming conflict in the kingdom of the Butterfly family."

"_Because if this being overpowers them, then that said being will use every magic within Mewni to advance on the realms and wage war, and even though chaos is a cool thing I truly adore. What this being is going to do, will also be the end of me and all life as we know it._"

Gyro sighs. "That is true, and I know that deep down you seek redemption after all the trouble you caused. But I don't believe that fact, heathen."

Bill Cipher sighs. "_Guardian, I know we've had our ups and downs._"

"A Lot of downs and I can list them all right now" replied Gyro with his arms crossed.

Bill Cipher sighs once more. "_Yeah okay, listen I know what I did was wrong and I know that things are changing and …. I wanna be part of that change. Things aren't gonna go my way even if I do get out of here. There is an all-powerful guardian and the reals are in an alliance, the only thing I have left is my powers, my wits and skills and my ability to manipulate threats to myself, but as of now there are greater threats to the balance of the multiverse than there are to me, and I don't mean the Pines twins. Even though I would love to see them go inside out._"

"And that is why you are a long way from earning even the slightest shot at redemption" said Gyro. "So, there will be a path for you to take, a long and uneasy path to respect, trust and forgiveness and buddy, I doubt you can make that path."

Gyro then takes the Elder Wand and he leaves the tower.

Bill Cipher sits back onto the chair. "_Well Bill old boy, looks like I ain't ever gonna come out of here. I should look into that vision again and study what we could be up against._" He then meditates and his eye glows white and shows the image of a place in Mewni, a magical world in Mewni that will be decimated to ensure that all magic there ceases to exist and that the great threat is put down, for good.

(_Death Star._)

Hollow is sitting on his chair and is looking to the two guests who came to see him, Wander and Lord Dominator. By Hollow's side are Mephisto and Praxina.

Hollow is shocked. "You two are going to what?"

"We're gonna get married!" said Wander.

"He proposed to me and I said hell yes! I have dreamed of this day, and it has finally come true!" Lord Dominator hugs Wander and he hugs her back.

Sylvia is also there and she smirks. "We're telling you this cause you seem to be the right man to wed them."

Hollow is shocked even more. "What?!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Coming up, the birthday of our resident Nerd/Boss of FutureTech, and we might be seeing some incoming chapters that could be interesting. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/19/20**


	395. Ch395: I am, Martin McKenzie

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 395: ****I am, Martin McKenzie.**

(_August 13, Royal Fortress, somewhere far off San Francisco._)

The whole naval platform is having a helluva party, music, dancing, drinks, and food and of course the fireworks display coming from the man flying around in his Tech Sector Suit. The man whose birthday is today! FutureTech CEO, Martin McKenzie!

He lands onto the stage and calls out. "Is everyone having a good time on here man?" They all cheer and the song plays, Luna and Sam play the song. "_**Don't stop the Party**_" by Pit bull.

Martin then hovers back down to ground level and he high fives with his good friends, who are his smart and also sort of his only friends onboard. Victor, Penny, Tadashi, Jack Cyber, Dr. Bruce Banner and Hiro and the smart teens from Big Hero 6. (_Fred is there too, no clue why._)

"What up my nerds?!" said Martin. They all laugh and high five each other and fist bump. "This is what I call an awesome day for all of us, woo!" He then deactivates his suit.

"Pretty cool that you like it when your birthday is up huh? I mean, usually you're the retard who always focuses on work and not much on breaks, unless it involves your girlfriend" replied Jack Cyber.

"True, true. But we have no projects to commit, no worries to deal with, no missions to venture through and sure as hell we ain't got nothing to come up with until one of us cracks open an idea!" said Martin. "So, let's all just chill out and have a good time my people. Try and just keep it down a notch."

They all chuckle. "Man, this party is so awesome! Sure wish …. I actually came up with this for my birthday" said Victor. He then realizes how fun a party is when it's someone's birthday. "I now regret not celebrating my birthday party."

Martin then pats his back. "Hey dude, when next year comes, then we'll all have a hell of a good time for your birthday party! Hell yeah man, hell yeah!" Victor is unfazed by this, he just walks away from him.

Then Becky hugs him from behind. "Happy Birthday my blue streaked, sky high, armored nerd!"

Martin turns around and spins her around and they kisses her passionately. "When you're around my day just gets hotter by the minute babe."

Becky has a love daze and smirks. "Then perhaps tonight you and I can make things intimate, the two of us and one big bed." They then kiss passionately once again.

Penny chuckles. "Look at this place, everyone onboard is having such a fun time and all are just taking this nice and cool with what you planned, you actually made this more of a summer break than a birthday party."

"The only drawback though, is that we still got ships in the water patrolling, and also partying" replied Dr. Banner. "What's with that anyway?" He then eats his large slice of chocolate and vanilla cake.

Martin and Becky see this. "That was not my idea, General Railgun still wanted to ensure safety around the fortress so he has some Assault Destroyers tread the waters and also have some fun. The guy is on the watch tower and also enjoying this party, so it's all good man. We can have work and play at the same time, be serious and whimsical at the same time and of course take it nice and chillax and at the same time take things to the upmost of seriousness!"

"Wow. Didn't think you'd say that ever, usually it's just smart talk and number" replied Tadashi. They all chuckle from that and so does Martin.

"Guys, I'm 23 years old now and I wanna make sure things can change and at the same time we have some old memories keep the limitless journeys keep us going and a rolling!" said Martin as he puts on his shades and drinks his iced tea. He then looks around at everyone there.

All of the Royal Defenders have all come to attend the party, heck even Sombra, Winston and Torbjörn are there and he invited Lisa Loud?! Do not worry, she is being watched over by Lori and Luan.

Victor then comes back with some burgers. Everyone sure is having a good time and there ain't nothing gonna ruin this party!" They all cheered. Just then the Great Gate on the deck glows and coming through is a raven. "Me and my big mouth."

"Guys, guys. Chill, Gyro must be just late" said Martin. "Let me talk to the guy." Martin then sees the Raven fly towards him and morph into the Guardian. "What up my man?"

"Contact is inbound, all stations prepare for war!" said Gyro.

They are all shocked and Martin removes his shades. "What?"

They then hear the sound of the onboard siren, and hear the voice of General Railgun from the tower. "_**All stations. All stations, we have hostiles inbound and they're coming from the Pacific Waters**_!"

They all look onward to the vast oceans of the Pacific, all the Assault Destroyers change course and look ahead and ready they're guns, but they all see nothing. Lincoln activates his mask and sees something. "Guys, we got hostiles in the water and they seem like submarine class."

"Who the fuck would even come for us?" asked Leon, he and Sergei are eating some pie.

"German U-Boats!" said Gyro. An energy distortion was about to come up and I came here to warn you guys and also forgot it was this nerds birthday. I guess the energy distortion turned into a portal a little too early!"

"Why would there be German U-Boats coming here anyway?" asked Sergei. "This isn't even 1942!"

"The realms equilibrium is still being repaired after multiple ripples from events we have faced, and right now time is going rogue on us and we are about to go head into the gaping pats of history" said Gyro. "We have to take these subs down and capture the Krauts and send them back to their world."

"Then let's lock and load." Luna turns to her frost form and readies her Runeblade, and the others also power up and ready their weapons.

"Stop!" said Gyro. They all look to him. "This isn't your fight, this is an all-out naval warfare, so they can handle it. We need the admiral's confirmation to give orders to the fleet."

"Okay, so where's the admiral now?" asked Martin. "I don't recall us even having an admiral onboard the Royal Fortress."

"That's because you're the admiral you bloke" replied Gyro. They all remain silent and also shocked, Martin is stunned the most. "W-What?"

Gyro looks to him. "Dude, you are the fucking admiral. This is your main vessel!"

Martin then tries to calm down. "Whoa. Okay, first off I just run FutureTech, secondly, I am the CEO and the man in charge of building tech and a Royal Defenders, thirdly we have a General who can lead the charge and finally, I haven't led a fight in a long, long fucking time!"

"You built the Royal Fortress with the aid of your closest allies, you know this vessel inside and out, you applied all the schematics and run this thing as if it were also your home, so that makes you the admiral of this vessel. So, I suggest you stop bitching out and man up!" said Gyro sternly.

Martin then realizes this and he looks around, everyone looks to him as if they are awaiting orders. They all now see, that the man who runs FutureTech, is actually the admiral of the Royal Fortress. "Am I, Am I the Admiral of this vessel?"

They then hear the voice of General Railgun from the speakers. "_**Martin McKenzie, you listen to me very well. I only lead the charge when the army and military is being sent out, you are the one who runs this ship and keep track of everything onboard and from the papers I am seeing right now, says here that the day the Royal Fortress left port the leaders of th UN made you admiral. This file hasn't been checked on because we were too busy with everything else. So, you're orders sir?**_"

Martin then looks to everyone, he then looks to Becky. "This is your vessel, and we are all awaiting for your orders. You got this, this is your birthday as well. Just like you said."

"Take it nice and chillax and at the same time take things to the upmost of seriousness" replied Martin. He then looks to all the troops who are all standing by and ready. Martin knows, this is the moment to be the man he was, from the War of the Three Powers. "Man battle stations, all hands on deck and man battle stations!"

They all drop what they're doing and they get back to their posts and ready everything they got onboard.

Martin is then given something from Victor, it was a medal with the symbol of a ship and an eagle. "What is this?"

"Put it on, and push the eagle on the badge" replied Victor. Martin takes it and he puts it on his shirt and he pushes the button and his outfit is changed to that of a maritime Admiral.

"We follow you Admiral" said Jack Cyber.

Martin then nods and he puts on the Admiral's hat and uses binoculars. "Alright, so we got German U-Boats in the water. How many do we have on the sonar?"

They then hear GLADIS's voice. "_The sonars have counted approximately 8 German U-Boats and all of them seem armed and ready for war. They're approach is the Royal Fortress._"

"They won't sink this naval platform, no way!" Martin then uses his comm link radio to contact the 8 Assault Destroyers at sea. "All Assault destroyers, report in, I repeat report in. Captains onboard, give me response."

"_This is Assault Destroyer Siege reporting in, sir!_"

"_Assault Destroyer Decker standing by and ready sir!_"

"_Assault Destroyer Trevorton ready for war sir!_"

"_Sir, this is Assault Destroyer Caliber reporting in._"

"_This is Assault Destroyer J.J. Shawn and all crew are ready._"

"_Assault Destroyer Messer and locked and loaded sir!_"

"_Assault Destroyer Dredge is war ready sir!_"

"_Admiral this is Flag ship, Assault Destroyer McKenzie and we are all awaiting orders, sir!_"

Martin then lowers his binoculars. "All Assault Destroyers, engage the German U-Boats and knock em out of the water, sink those subs and if there are any survivors then bring them onboard and send them into the brig! Guns hot, Depth charges set and take them in flank speed!"

"_Aye, aye, Admiral!_"

Martin then goes to Jack Cyber. "Get the Naginata class Destroyers ready and lead the charge. Should those subs think about making a bee line out of the fight, then either turn it around or feed it to the sharks."

Jack Cyber nods and he speaks in Japanese top the radio, he then leaps off the Royal Fortress and he lands onto a Naginata Destroyer coming out of the Imperial Docks alongside 7 more.

"Victor, get the Akula subs to set up a perimeter around the Royal Fortress. They're body mass is far bigger than to that of a German U-Boat, so we know whose friendly and whose hostile, now go!" said Martin.

"Sir, yes sir!" Victor then heads off and gets into the Soviet Naval Shipyard to lead the Akula sub pack.

Martin looks to the Royal Defenders. "The rest of you, stand by and get ready for anything that happens." He then looks to Lincoln and Linka. "Take to the skies and scan the outer perimeter, if those subs launch torpedoes and they miss their shots, then take out the torpedoes before they hit anything civilian in the outer perimeter."

Lincoln and Linka nod and they get to their Netherdrakes and take off. Luna then summons Sindragosa and she and Sam hop on and they take off as well, and so does Neil. The rest of the Royal Defenders are gonna stay behind and watch as all of this unfolds.

Gyro stands next to Martin as they both have binoculars. "So, how does it feel to lead a naval army once again Admiral Martin McKenzie?" They spot the Assault Destroyers moving forward.

"Like shit." Martin then contacts the Assault Destroyers. "All ships, all ships new orders are inbouand."

"Listen, the Royal Fortress can be able to handle the hits from the U-Boat torpedoes, what matters are you 8 in the water, watch over each other and don't let those subs slip through and make sure you keep the kill count."

"_Aye sir!"_

Martin then replies. "God speed men, god speed!" He then looks to Penny. "Get to the Hydrofoils and Stingrays, we're gonna need them to be the rescue vessels." Penny nods and she goes to the Sea port.

Martin then looks to Tadashi. "Kid, head to the airfield and also make contact to the cleanup crew. Once those subs blow up, they'll be oil in the water. We're gonna need to clean the waters when this fucking fight is over."

"On it!" Tadashi heads for the cleanup crews sector, and so do Big Hero 6. They too wanna help clean the waters when the fight is over.

Martin then looks ahead to the open oceans. "Get ready for a mother fucking naval fight people!"

Out at the sea, not too far from the Royal Fortress. The 8 Assault Destroyers tread the waters and scan the sonars. "Sir, we got inbound U-Boat on our starboard and it's trying to bypass us sir!"

"This is Assault Destroyer Trevorton, we are engaging the enemy!" The Captain then looks to where the sub is. "Helmsman, hard Starboard!"

"Hard Starboard aye sir!"

"Fire control, get ready depth charges!"

The Assault Destroyer makes a hard starboard and tries to vut off the movement of the U-Boat. "Get ready to drop charges ….. Now!" The Assault Destroyer deploys its depth charges into the water and they detonate. The German U-Boat rattles and shakes from the new category explosions and then the sub surfaces. "We got him! We got him! Fire Control, sink that son of a bitch!"

The Assault Destroyer turns to its right and it locks its main gun and fires. The men on deck have grenade launchers and javelin rockets and they engage as well.

The German U-Boat tries to get to man the 88mm Flak gun on the sub, but they are shot at and with one final round the German U-Boat explodes. "This is Assault Destroyer Trevorton, we got a kill, I confirm again, we got a kill!"

"Splendid work Trevorton. Join up with the fleet and prepare for war."

Then they hear two more transmissions. "This is J.J. Shawn we are engaging a German U-Bot on our port!"

"Confirmed J.J Shawn, this is Dredge, we are closing on your position and we will make an assist."

"Roger that Dredge, we'll be hunting."

The two Assault Destroyers then make their way to track the sub trying to bypass them. The J.J Shawn fires mortar Depth charges and the Dredge fires torpedoes.

The blasts and incoming projectiles do slight damage and this forces the Germ U-Boat to surface. "Target is surfacing! Target is surfacing, Dredge! Let's make this Kraut sink!"

"We're on your mark J.J. Shawn!"

Both Assault Destroyers then use all their onboard guns and continue a barrage onto the German U-Boat, the bastard sub tries to turn around and fire its own torpedo, but it gets struck in the bow and explodes.

The two Assault Destroyers cheer. "Good hit. Good hit!"

"This is Messer. We're engaging two subs on our bow and we could use some assistance!"

"Roger that Messer, this is Caliber and we are inbound."

The Assault Destroyer then spots the Assault Destroyer Messer firing its depth charges onto one of the subs, the number of depth charges are ten and the U-Boat surfaces and explodes. "We got him!"

"Try the same thing onto the other one, we'll also follow!"

The two Assault Destroyers then send a raining barrage of Depth charges that all enter the water and they manage to dodge the incoming torpedo and the German U-Boat explodes from the many explosions. "That's a hit! Get got a kill! I repeat, this is Caliber, we and the Messer got a kill!"

"All vessels, this is Decker, we are hunting a U-Boat and we got another one on our stern!"

"Affirmative Decker, this is Siege. We are coming in to assist." The Assault Destroyer then makes a hard port and spots the Assault Destroyer Decker firing its weapons onto the running U-Boat and at the same time using evasive maneuvers against the other U-Boat chasing it. "We got a lock on it!"

The Decker then fires a single round into the water and it punches the Germen U-boat in the rudder and the Assault Destroyer sends another round and this time is makes a direct hit and they see the water exploding. "Good hit, but we got one on our stern still!"

"We got his Decker! Cut you're engine, I got an idea!" Assault Destroyer Siege then sends Depth Charges onto the sub and it has no choice but to surface. Big Mistake!

As the sub surfaces it didn't know the Assault Destroyer was right next to it! The main gun turns and snipes the sub at near point blank range! The shell is so powerful that the round pierces through the German U-Boat and it hits another German U-Boat that was about to attack the Flag ship, McKenzie.

"Sweet Christ, this is Decker. We got two kills, I repeat two kills! Two kills with only one round!"

"Good job Decker, this is flag ship McKenzie. The remaining ships and I are hunting the last U-Boat as we speak. Decker and Siege, join us if you can."

"Aye sir."

All eight Assault Destroyers take chase onto the last German U-Boat, but the vessel turns around and tries to fire its torpedoes onto them.

The German U-Boat sends as many torpedoes onto the flag ship, but the torpedo doesn't punch it and just bounces off and swims elsewhere only to be blasted by the Netherdrakes.

Martin then makes the call. "All ships, all ships stand by and hold the line!" They all stand by. "Weapons up!" They're guns point to the lone German U-Boat. "Fire!"

All 8 Assault Destroyers send a barrage of armaments onto the little submarine. The German U-Boat tries to make a turn around, but the immense barrage strikes the German U-Boat all over and it make a massive explosion, and they all see the parts of the German U-Boat fly out of the water and slam back onto the sea.

All the ships onboard cheer and chuckle at the battle they had. Then, rescue boats arrive to search for German survivors and cleanup crew choppers and vessels arrive to clean up the oil.

Onboard the Royal Fortress, everyone cheers for the victory.

The Royal Defenders and to the ones in the air are also cheering for this, and they all clap and cheer to Martin for his quick thinking. "Come on people, this was a team effort. But the sole credit is to them." they all look to the eight Assault Destroyers coming back and they all cheer for them.

Gyro stands next to Martin. "You did it Admiral, you have proven why you were given this rank months ago."

Martin smirks. "Happy fucking Birthday to me and a glorious victory to the all of us!"

The crew of the eight Assault Destroyers come out and they salute to the Royal Fortress, and Martin salutes back.

They have all earned some rest and they all still have a party to celebrate.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy Birthday Martin McKenzie and god speed to any other threat you may face, Admiral. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Next chapter will mention about the aftermath, including the number of German's who may or may not have survived the attack. This whole thing was made, when I finally saw the film, Greyhound, and it was awesome!**

**Date made: 7/19/20 – 7/20/20.**


	396. Ch396 Some (Unexpected) Musical Company

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 396: ****Some (**_**Unexpected**_**) Musical Company.**

(_Spellman Estate._)

Just seemingly normal for everyone there, though they're all getting prepared for something big later tonight, and that is the first concert of the Lolirock here in Royal Woods.

Luna, Sam and Sunset are all getting ready with the materials and everything else needed for the first ever concert for the three princesses of the other world.

"Okay, so I got word from my dad that he's at the Royal Woods Theater alongside Michelle and Ember and they're making the whole setup awesome and more ….. Lolirock-themed" replied Sam.

"This is it dudes, the Lolirock girls are gonna hit the big time when they come here and make their first song a hit, and they also agreed to play more than one song" replied Luna. "What are the songs they dubbed their best on the list?"

Sunset looks to the list as they come down the stairs. "Let's see: _Reach the Stars_, _Higher_, _We are Magic_, _Loli-Step_ and _Party Talking_. They said that in Sunny Bay, these are the songs that everyone there loves."

"Now those do sound like cool songs, I myself can't wait to hear them and the rest of the team are also going to attend to see them on stage and from what I heard from Hollow, his gal Musa and the rest of the Winx club are also coming to perform" replied Sam.

"We also got word that DJ Pon-3 wants to team up with someone to make the song sound more beats to their songs sound legit wicked cool and better, so we got Melody Piper to come along and help with the beats" said Luna.

"So, shall we go to the Royal Woods Theater and begin the assistance of the concert? I also called in some help from Pinkie Pie to help make the special effects" replied Sunset.

"That will have to wait girls." They see Neil and Hollow waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey pops, what's with the Supreme Leader being here and why do we have to wait?" asked Luna.

"We got word that the Guardian ash some friends coming over who wish to use your music recording studio to find some closure with their unholy and painful past" said Hollow.

They seemed confused by this, and they think it was the band they heard about from Gyro days ago. "Okay, so when are they coming? And are they from Valoran? Are they True Damage?" asked Sam.

"No, it's not True Damage. Let's just say they're, from hell" replied Neil. Then the doorbell rings. "And speaking of which." He goes over and opens the door and he sees the Radio Demon Alastor and the Guardian Gyro.

Alastor shakes Neil's hand. "_Hello my good man, sure is a lovely day to be back in the world of the living and I also heard about this concert coming up in the town. Though I am a ma- demon of entertainment I do not wish to value myself in this new generation of …. Pop and Funk._"

Neil chuckles. "It's good to see you to Radio Demon. Guardian, good to see you too."

Luna then goes to them. "Okay, so we know that the people you guys brought here are demons, so who are they?" Sam and Sunset also wanna know and seem less amused.

"Calm down now friends, I assure you the friends we brought along will behave and cause not trouble to your home" replied Gyro. He and Alastor step aside and see them. Two demons step into the house, two unexpected demons.

Angel Dust: 30's. Known as the Spider Demon, well the slutty Spider Demon of Hell. Tall, has a slender build with fluffy white hair and pink details on his fur, including a pink heart on the back of his head. He wears a notable eye shadow and eyeliner, and while both of his irises are pink, his left eye has a dark schlera and no pupil. He also possesses a single gold fang among his sharp teeth.

He's wearing a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bow tie, a black choker, pink gloves, a black miniskirt and long black thing high boots. He also has 4 arms, but the other 2 are retractable within. Also, he's Italian. He has a fraternal twin sister named Molly.

Date of Death: 1947. Cause of Death: Drug Overdose.

Cherri Bomb: 20's. The one-eyed explosives demon gang leader of Pentagram square and almost some part of hell. White skin with pink freckles on her face. Blonde hair, with pink and white accents, a ponytail and wears a large amount of mascara, her eyes has a bloodshot pink sclera and a pale yellow X-shaped pupil.

She's wearing a grey fingerless satin glove on her left arm and has a tattoo sleeves on her right arm. Red off-shoulder crop tip, black bra, reddish, torn-up miniskirt with two buttons on the front and back and rippled leggings. A red and white boot to her left foot and a white and red sock to the right foot. Also, she's Australian, but doesn't speak the accent.

Date of Death: 1980's. Cause of Death: Unknown.

The two demons look around. "Wow! The world of the living hasn't changed one fucking bit!" said Cherri. She then has a bomb in her hand and is ready to be thrown.

Hollow takes the bomb from her and snuffs out the lit fuse. "Please don't, this is a family home."

Angel Dust looks to the picture of the Spellman family, also he's holding a cigarette. "Wow. Some family huh, none related and yet they stay close, I guess I can slightly respect that." He smirks when he sees the picture of the baby Lily. "Cute."

Neil grabs the cigarette and incinerates it. "No. Smoking. In. My. House!"

Angel Dust scoffs. "Whatever old man, besides we cam here for one thing and one thing only." He looks to Cherri Bomb who nods and looks less pleased. "We're here to let out what we wanna say about … Who we were when we came to, hell."

Luna, Sam and Sunset cough. "Okay, but if we're gonna do this, then no any sort of trouble. The one we don't want are demons in this house causing trouble and we already have a cool and respectful Hellhound aunt who knows better" replied Luna. "Got it?"

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb look to each other and then to the others. "Whatever/Alright."

Sam then looks to Gyro. "We expecting someone else?"

"Yeah" replied Neil. "You're uncle and auntie, they wish to come here with their pups to know about this coming." Then the Tiger Tank arrives. "Oh, they're here."

Alastor chuckles. "_This should be very entertaining__!"_

(_Spellman Music Recording Studio._)

They all check on the recording table, and since Michelle is not there and Lincoln and Linka are busy with something else with their friends Jimmy and Timmy. Luna, Sam and Hollow will be on instruments while Sunset is handling the recording table. Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb look around and then put on the headsets.

Outside, with Susnet are Neil, Gyro, Leon, Sergei, Loona and they're pups Fenrir and Felicia.

"You guys know what you're doing right?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, yeah. We know what the fucking lyrics are to our own song, so there's no need to ask us again girl" replied Angel Dust.

"Yeah, we both have had this emotional thing for some time so we know what we're doing" said Cherri Bomb. "Now, let's light this candle! Also, you guys know the beat right?"

Luna, Sam and Hollow nod. "We got this, just follow the beat and the rest of the song will be made clear" replied Sam.

"Let's rock this song guys" said Luna.

"Okay, so we are ready in five. Four, Three. Two and one!" Sunset clicks record and the funk beat begins with some gentle keyboard theme.

Angel Dust: _'Til death do us part, but we're already past that phase.  
This is a brand new start and I think deserve some praise._

_For the way that I a-a-am.  
Despite having overdosed and ending up comatose._

_I don't give a da-a-amn.  
I've let my emotions go, fuck being a sober hoe._

_This is the mantra, this is my life.  
You're playing with now 'til the end of the night.  
Surrounded by fire, the passion ignites!  
A Hint of a heaven and hell, a hell of a high! _

Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb:_ I'm addicted, to the madness.  
This hotel is, my Atlantis.  
We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin.  
Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in._

_I'm addicted, to the feeling.  
Getting higher, than the ceiling.  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end.  
Just concede and give into your inner demons again!_

_(Drop_._)_

Cherri Bomb: _Yeah, you fell in love, but you fell deeper in this pit.  
While death rains from above.  
So count your blessings 'cause this is it._

_You're not letting it go-o-o.  
So what if I misbehave? It's what everybody craves._

_You already kno-o-ow.  
So, come if you're feeling brave and fancy yourself a mate._

_You want it, I got it, see what you like?  
We could have it all by the end of the night.  
Your money and power, my sinful delight.  
A Hint of a heaven and hell, a hell of a high! _

Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust: _I'm addicted, to the madness.  
This hotel is, my Atlantis._

Angel Dust: _We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin.  
_Cherri Bomb: _Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in._

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb:_ I'm addicted, to the feeling.  
Getting higher, than the ceiling.  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end.  
Just concede and give into your inner demons again!_

_Just concede and give into your inner demons again!_

(_Drop._)

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb: _I'm addicted, to the feeling.  
Getting higher, than the ceiling.  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end.  
Just concede and give into your inner demons again!_

(_Outro Drop._)

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb: _I'm addicted, to the feeling.  
Getting higher, than the ceiling.  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end.  
Just concede and give into your inner demons again!_

Angel Dust: _I'm addicted, to the sorrow and the buzz ends by tomorrow.  
There's another rush of poison flowing into my veins.  
Giving me a dose of pleasure that resides by the pain._

_I'm addicted, I'm dependent. Looking awesome, feeling helpless.  
And I know I'm raising cane by every high way in hell.  
Maybe things won't be so terrible inside this hotel._

As the song ends, Angel Dust is hugged by his best friend Cherri Bomb. He sighs and sees everyone looking at them all shocked and speechless, Susnet clicks stop. But they don't know the others are also there. Gwen, Duchess, Boomer, Victor, Jack Cyber, Carol, Peter, Ember and Michelle (_They came to see what was going on, thanks to Neil messaging them._) Even Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan came since they're fun time with their friends had to go back home for something urgent. Lily is fast asleep.

Alastor blinks. "_I did not see that one coming. Wow!_"

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb break from the hug and look to them sternly. "You all do not tell Charlie and Vaggie about this, got it?!" said Angel Dust.

"_My lips are sealed, you have my word_" replied Alastor.

"I don't even go to hell much, so I don't think I could even tell them. Also, this is too personal and we are not the ones to let anyone else know you're secrets" replied Gyro.

The others also agreed, they wouldn't want to tell anyone about this, the very power of this song was enough to tell them what Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb have been through.

Luna and Sam feel bad for them. Hollow sighs. "Well, this day has been …. Unexpected."

(_Later, by the Great Gate._)

Sunset hands Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb each three objects with the copy of the song. "Here is a CD, Flash drive and VHS tape to the song, for each of you."

"Thanks kid" said Angel Dust. "And do not tell those two hotel girls about this."

"We won't dude and we get it, you guys have had it rough and it ain't an easy road to get past bad habits" said Luna.

"I guess, we can all be good pals, or company." Neil couldn't believe he was going to say this. "Hey, if you guys wanna talk or just hang out. Then you guys are welcome to come back here."

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb are confused and shocked. "For reals?" They all nod.

"We can see you two trying to get over what you guys have been through in hell" said Lincoln.

"And coming from us, it's not an easy high way to go by and there will be things in the way that bring those past memories back" said Linka.

"But as long as you got friends who are there to help you along the way, then you can be close to making progress into getting over all of it" said Jordan.

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb smiles. "Heh, I guess you guys aren't so bad. For a minute there, I thought it was just Sergei, Leon, Loona and those assholes from I.M.P we could trust. But you guys, you're alright."

"Yeah, thanks for letting us do this. We needed to get this out of our system and not the shitty into the toilet vomiting kinda way" replied Cherri Bomb.

They were confused as to why she would say that. "Umm, you're welcome. I think" replied Sam.

Alastor then opens the portal from the Great Gate back to Hell. "_Well, seems we have overstayed our welcome. Come now you two, we should get back before Pentagram Square is taken back by that snake Sir Pentious and before Charlie and Vaggie wonder where their patient is._"

Angel Dust snickers. "Ah, let them. It's fun seeing Vaggie act al bitchy and naggy on me."

Cherri Bomb laughs. "Let that Egg ward come to my turf! I can take him down single handedly with whatever I got!"

"Hey Cherri Bomb!" The one-eyed demon turns around to Sergei. He tosses her a new FutureTech built Javelin Rocket Launcher. "Take it and use it, take back Pentagram Square and knock that snake freak out of the hellish ball park!"

Cherri Bomb grins. "You got it Russian weirdo!" She and Angel Dust and Alastor walk through the portal and it disappears.

They all sigh and feel some relief, that even in hell there are sinners who all seek redemption and possibly a one way trip to heaven. If they can. But some part of Hollow was thinking. '_What if they can start a new life here, a second chance back into the world of the living? I will have to speak to Gyro about this and then to Charlie of the Hazbin Hotel._'

(_Royal Woods Theater._)

The whole place is packed and everyone is there for one thing, the Lolirock girls. Everyone back stage is on the edge and going through everything once more. Peter, Ember and Michelle are talking to each other about the things they might be missing.

Then the three girls/princesses Iris, Talia and Aurianna come out of the dressing room and in their stage attire. "Okay, so how many more minutes do we have now?" asked Iris.

"You guys are on in three minutes!" said Sunset who is wearing a stage manager's attire.

Talia takes a deep breath. "Wow. This is our first concert here, and we got some of our friends watching as well." She sees Mephisto and Praxina talking to Lyna and Carissa, along with Amaru. They seem to be getting along.

"This is so exciting! And I am so excited!" said Aurianna. She then goes star eyed seeing Pinkie Pie walk by with a tray of cupcakes. "Yup, so excited!"

"Easy girls, this is a big step to show how talented we can be together and not just as a team of princesses fighting off evil, but as an awesome group of friends and singing" said Iris. "And we have some good friends who know how to help us through it all."

They then hear Susnet. "You girls are up in one minute!" DJ Pon-3 and Melody Piper walk by them and high five the three princesses.

Iris looks to Talia and Aurianna. "You girls ready?" They both nod to her, and they see Sunset giving them the signal and they head onstage and perform the song _Reach the Stars_!

(_Skip, Karazhan Nighttime._)

Gyro walks into his tower and he sees Bill Cipher who has been waiting for him in his containment room. "_Well it was about dang time, listen to me. I found something you might like!_"

Gyro then lets his staff lean onto the wall and he goes through the books he left around and organizes them. "Whatever it is, I'm not falling for it, so shut the hell up!"

Bill Cipher sighs. "_I used my powers and I know where the Owl Lady Edalyn is and the world she also resides in._"

Gyro then summons his staff back to him and he looks to Gyro. "Where is it? and this better had not be some kind of scam!"

"_It's not, trust me. The dimension you seek bypasses the world of Gravity Falls, and some world called Big City Greens and once you bypass a worm hole then you've reached two universes that have been severed from this multiverse. The Realms of the Owl Lady and the Boiling Isles and Amphibia! _"

Gyro then uses his visions to track it down and he sees the realms. "Holy shit, there they are." He then looks to Bill Cipher. "Thanks, you did good and I respect that. But I still don't trust you coming out of there."

"_I know, I know. I just wanted to help you find the Owl Lady and the world of the mysterious Frogs and other weird big stuff. Go and get your allies and find out about this witch lady already._"

Gyro thinks about this. "No, this one is my fight!" He then uses his magic to leave behind a note, he then summons a portal out the window and into the sky and it glows with energies from the world of the Boiling Isles. "I'm coming for you Edalyn Clawthorne!" He then morphs into his Raven Form and he flies through.

Bill Cipher is shocked by this, and what Gyro chose. "_This, this is bad._"

To be continued …..

**A/N: They have two sort of friendly terms with two demons, the Lolirock girls have their concert and it seems Gyro will be gone for a few days. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I thought it would be nice to make this in honor of the Hazbin Hotel Music video "**_**Addict**_**" performed by Michael Kovach and Chi-Chi.**

**Hazbin Hotel is the sole property of Vivienne Medrano.**

**Date made: 7/20/20.**


	397. Ch397: Game Stream 44

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 397: ****Game Stream**** 4.4.**

Back to Minecraft once again! With Sunset, Neil, Leon, Victor, Martin, Lincoln and Gyro.

"Hey guys and welcome back to Shimmer Cove, now here's the thing. This video was made a few days ago, and we have no clue where Gyro is now so we can't be able to make a game stream for you all to see. Let's take a look back at out venture to the new Nether update from two days ago. So, enjoy seeing this folks!"

(_A few days ago_.)

They're all gathered to the location of the Nether portal, and the location is where they first started their community. It's also the place where they pranked Victor and stole his diamonds. Ha! "Alright, alright. So the new Nether is here, so who here knows what could be new in there?" asked Gyro.

"Well, I think there are new locations and new mobs and also a new mount" replied Lincoln.

"I think you can sleep in beds in there too" said Martin. They all chuckle at that one.

"Alright, let's try this. You all ready? One, two and three." Gyro uses the flint and steel to activate the Nether portal, but he misses and he ignite the square block of ground in front of him and is blue fire?

"Whoa, Whoa! Why is the fire blue?" asked Sunset. Some of them back up and the others go close to look at the blue flames sitting on the soul sand ground.

"I think it's the effect of fire in the Nether, I think" replied Victor.

"Okay, so I'm gonna try it again." This time, Gyro ignites the flint and steel and the Nether portal is open. "Let's go!" They all pass into the portal and straight for the Nether.

(_The Nether._)

They all come out and see the Netehrrack ground is still the same and they see the same old lava water fall at the distance. "Huh, not much has changed here" said Neil.

"But that is!" said Leon, they follow him and see some light or bluish green grass-like ground and some tress? "Whoa! This is new and so weird!"

"Let's harvest some and bring it home, we have to figure out what this cool wood does" said Lincoln. "What's this on the ground? Some kind of mushroom?"

Sunset mines one and picks it up. "Says here this is Warpped Fungus, no clue what this is used for but sure as hell I am not putting this in stew."

Victor spots something. "Guys, over there." They spot some weird pig-looking mods but they have tusks and aren't going near them, but they want to go near them (_Hoglin_). "I'm gonna go and say hi." But as Victor goes near them, they attack him and the others laugh. Oh shit! Oh shit!" He comes back to the others and the boar-like mobs don't follow him anymore. "What the fuck? Why did they stop?"

"I think it has something to do with the warpped fungus" said Martin.

"Then let's collect some, I don't wanna go around this new land with those pigs following us" said Sunset. They all get to harvesting Warpped Fungus and they also hold onto to their left hands.

They then spot something. "Holy. Shit! Look at that!" said Gyro. They all spot the black bricked fortress.

"Is that a new kind of Nether fortress or castle?" asked Lincoln.

"Only one way to find out guys" said Sunset. They all make their way to the mysterious Nether fortress. They look closely and pass through the open door and see the blue torches and walls, they even see some gold within the Netherrack on the ground next to the quartz Netherrack.

"I think this gold could be useful, I'm gonna mine some" said Lincoln.

Neil breaks the black brinks on the wall and he picks it up. "This says this is Nether stone." They all look to him and are shocked. "This is cool, I'm bringing this shit home with me."

Leon then strays away from them. "Oh shit!"

"Leon, what's going on? Are you okay?" asked Gyro.

"There's this weird pig guy in gold armor and he's attacking me! Help!" They go to where Leon is and they see this pig-looking humanoid in golden armor and wielding a golden sword and is attacking Leon. (_Piglin._)

"Whoa! Who the fuck is this guy? Why is he attacking Leon of all people?" asked Victor.

Sunset laughs. "Oh jeez, he hates Leon so much!" They all laugh.

"Can someone kill this fucking bastard?!" yelled Leon as he tries to fight the Piglin with his enchanted Diamond Sword. "What the fuck is this thing anyway?! I didn't even do anything!"

Lincoln then tosses a gold nugget to the Piglin and it stops, picks up the gold nugget and looks at it. "What the? I just tossed him a gold nugget and now he's doing nothing."

They all gather to the Piglin. "Someone Google what is this bastard" said Gyro. "What is he doing?"

"He looks like he's fascinated by gold" said Leon. "Hey fucker! You're wearing gold!"

Then the Piglin tosses a Diamond helmet to Lincoln. "Whoa what?! He gave me something!"

"Oh my god! This is like the wandering trader!" said Victor.

"Whoa! This guy is so cool!" said Sunset. They then see the Piglin walking away. "Oh, so you just give him some gold, he gives you something back and he ignores you entirely. Must be some kind of rite of passage."

"Everyone quick, mine for gold and keep it safe!" said Neil. They all start mining gold, but then they see Lincoln switch his armor from diamond armor to gold armor. "What the fuck? When did you get those?"

"Well, I did here from the Nether update that gold armor may be required for the new update" replied Lincoln. "So, I brought me this and I think I'm safe."

They all stop and look to Lincoln. "And you didn't bother to fucking tell us about this shit?" asked Gyro.

They continue mining for gold, then Leon speaks. "I fucking hated getting attacked by that stupid pig, now I gotta heal with eating meat."

Lincoln places down a bed. Martin speaks. "Hey Leon, I recall that you can sleep in beds now to regain your full health and hunger meter. Go ahead man." The others back away.

"Oh wow, sounds fucking awesome, here let me try." Leon tries to sleep in the bed, but it instead explodes. Yeah, you still can't sleep in the Nether. "Fucking sick assholes!"

They all laugh. "Pranked! Pranked! I got him guys!" yelled Lincoln and they all laugh.

(_Later._)

They all leave the nee Nether fortress with some gold in their inventory. They then make it to some kind of Red colored forest. "Whoa! What is this place?" asked Leon. They were all amazed by the looks of the new biome.

Lincoln checks the name of the forest through Google. "This is the Crimson Forest, nice name and a lot of red wood too." They all laugh at that pun. "Yeah, that was kinda funny."

"Wow. This new stuff is kinda cool to look at, I mean we saw some mobs, we saw new things and Leon fucking blew up blew up" said Victor as he mines for the red vines. The others chuckle a bit while mining for some stuff in the Crimson Forest.

Leon places a bed behind Martin. "I am Leon, welcome to jackass, this here is sleeping in the Crimson Forest! Wee!"

Martin tries to run, but he gets blown up along with Leon for trying to sleep in a bed and they all laugh and look to the crater. "Mother fucker!" yelled Martin.

"Oh god. Look at that fiery crater and all their stuff is in there too" chuckled Gyro and they all laugh.

"Someone fucking teleport me there!" yelled Martin.

(_Later._)

Neil wanders away from them and he looks to the sea of lava and sees something. "Guys, guys. Come here, I found this weird little guy and he's got hair on his head and he's walking in the sea of lava!"

They all stop what they're doing and look around. "Wait what?" asked Leon. "Where the fuck are you at man?" They all look to where Neil went off to.

"Okay, so we have to put a bell on Neil next time so he won't get lost" said Martin.

"I'm on the far end of the Crimson Forest, come to me, come to me. This guy looks like a weird Kirby thing" replied Neil. "He is walking in the lava!" They all go to where he is and they see this weird creature. The creature has a block shaped head, two eyes, a mouth that is sort of frowning, purplish pink skin and white hairs to the side of its head/body and walks on two legs in the sea of lava. (_Strider._)

"Whoa! What the hell is that thing?" asked Sunset.

"Oh! He has a face!" said Gyro. "What am I fucking looking at anyway? What the shit is that?"

Lincoln then realizes. "Oh! That must be the new mount. Wow! He looks kinda freaky, someone go talk to it!"

Neil uses some Netherrack to make a pathway on the sea of lava to go to the creature. But Leon uses his stick of knockback and he hits Victor (_Wearing Fire Protection Diamond armor._) and Victor is knocked into the lava.

They all laugh as Victor surfaces. "You fluking bitches!" He tries to walk back to them. "Oh wow this hurts." He is now on fire and they all laugh at him. "Shit this hurts so much guys!"

"Get back here man, get back here!" said Gyro.

"You guys are being assholes, come on!" said Neil.

"This fucking hurts, I'm gonna fucking die!" yelled Victor as he continues to walk back to them while also still on fire. "How am I still alive?" They all laugh at this.

Neil looks to Leon. "Leon has the stick of knockback! Leon you retarded asshole!"

Leon laughs. "I didn't think it would do that, I thought he would go a few blocks not far!"

Victor makes it and he eats some food. "Fuck! I survived you assholes!"

Soon, Neil makes a full pathway to the Strider. "So glad I brought a saddle with me, I wanna see if I can ride him." He was now in range of the Strider, Lincoln follows up behind him. "Hey there little buddy, I just wanna be friends." Neil looks to Lincoln and is being cautious. "You back the fuck away man."

They all laugh from this. "I just wanted to see!" said Lincoln. "I'm not gonna knock you into lava."

Neil then places a saddle on the Strider and he's now riding it. The others look in awe. "Neil's riding it! Holy shit!" said Martin.

"He's riding it! He can ride it!" said Lincoln. "This is the new mount in the Nether, and we didn't even get hurt!"

"That is so cool! Can you make him move?" asked Sunset.

"No, I don't know." Neil looks to them. "Someone fucking Google this thing and what it does!"

Lincoln does that. "Oh so it's like the pig back in the overworld. You need a fishing rod with a warpped fungus and out it onto the fishing rod and it'll follow you, yeah just like the pig."

"I got a fishing rod with me, and we all have fungus from that blue forest" replied Martin. They set up a crafting table and Gyro brought with him some string and they use the sticks and warpped fungus and they all have warpped fungus on a fishing rod.

Neil then gets the Strider to move. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah, now we're talking! We are walking boys!"

"Look at him go! Are there any more in this place?" asked Victor.

"I don't know" replied Neil. Then he walks away from them. "Hang on, I'm gonna go and look for them." It wasn't long for him to do that. "Holy shit! Guys, I …. I found a whole horde of them!"

"Quick, bring them back here now!" said Sunset. They all use the blocks of Netherrack they have to connect to the pathway and make some kind of pen with lava inside.

"I'm coming back guys, and I brought some friends!" said Neil. They all see Neil on his strider and behind him are so many of them. "Look at me guys! They made me their king!" They all laugh.

"Look at that! There is far too fucking many for us to even have!" said Gyro.

Neil rallies all the Striders into the Netherrack lava pen and he gives the others some saddles. They all have some warpped fungus and all the Striders look to them. Neil and Susnet then feed two Striders with warpped fungus.

The two striders then go to each other, and Neil knows whats' gonna happen. "Yes, yes. Make a baby, make a baby!" then they all look in awe at the little Strider that came out.

"Oh wow! That is just … Wow!" said Sunset.

"Look at him, he's so small" said Lincoln.

"You're weird you disgusting little fella" said Leon.

But then Victor slips and falls into the lava. "Oh jeez, I'm dead." They all laugh. "Okay I'm dead now." And he's dead and they all laugh hard.

"This is messed up right now. So, what the hell are we gonna do with these guys anyway?" asked Gyro.

"We should bring them back home" said Martin.

"Now that sounds like a plan, we have to make some kind of trail of lava that leads back to the Nether portal" said Sunset.

"Then we have to make some kind of lava pen so they can stay in it, because something tells me they only spawn in lava areas" replied Victor. He was brought back through teleporting from Gyro.

"Okay, so we ride them back to where we started and we make the lava trail through the nether portal, we make them a cool lava ranch and we keep em as pets!" said Leon.

"We can't" replied Lincoln. They all look to him in shock, even the Striders just looked at him. "We can't bring them back to the overworld guys. Says here in Google, that when the Strider is in the Overworld, then they will start to vibrate and shake and then die. They can also increase the weight of the boat and make is sink."

"Oh come on!" they all complain. "Well, there goes our chance to ride the lava" said Gyro.

"We can however just build something here and use them whenever we come back to visit the Nether and wanna cross the lava" said Lincoln.

They all look to each other and then back to Lincoln. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan, let's do that then" said Sunset. They all hop onto their Striders, the only problem is that they have ten Striders with them, including the baby Strider. So the rest are just goin to follow them with their warpped fungus.

"Let's ride people!" said Neil.

They all make their way through the sea of lava with their Striders and the rest following. "Yeah! This is so awesome!" said Lincoln.

"We own the lava now! We own you!" said Gyro.

"Okay, so I'm using the number coordinates and I know where the Nether portal is, so all we have to do is go someplace that has lava and is near the portal and we build some kind of shack or outpost with what we got and we also build the ranch and we contain these little guys in there and we can ride them whenever we come back here and do something stupid" replied Sunset.

"Yeah, that about sums it all up" said Martin.

"What else should we know about the new Nether update?" asked Leon.

Lincoln then finds the information. "Okay, so what we encountered first were called Hoglin's and if we kill them then they drop some meat that is far more superior to that of the normal pig and if they go to the overworld, then they freak out and turn into Zombie Hoglin's?!"

"Wow! Would love to see that, anything else?" asked Neil.

"Okay, so the Zombie Pigman is gone and has been replaced with what we saw in the new Netherblock Nether Fortress, they're called Piglin's. These guys are attracted to gold and hate people who don't have any gold. They live in small communities and they hunt down the Hoglin as they're food or something, also if you open a chest near them, then they will attack you because that chest belongs to them and just like the Hoglin, if the Piglin goes to the overworld, he'll freak out and morph into a …. Zombie Piglin! Wait what?!"

"Wow! That sounds scary and also not good to look at" said Leon.

They soon spot the Nether portal and they begin to build a special shack made up of the Netehrblocks and Netherrack and they make the ranch, the outpost and everything else. They even add some warped fungus to the ground and Susnet and Gyro put some chests and an end chest inside.

"Okay, so this will be our Nether Outpost for this world, could be the start of a new community and for when we need to harvest some good stuff in this new Nether update" said Neil.

"This is great, we found mounts, new mobs, I died a lot and we have all of this. Now we can't be afraid of this place, well still be terrified" said Victor.

"And now we can put gold armor to good use" said Lincoln.

Sunset then looks to the screen. "Well, this has been an awesome and funny time for us here in the Nether update, I hope you all enjoyed this and we're gonna keep doing some funny and random stuff on the server and when the next update comes. I will see you all next time here in Shimmer Cove! Peace out!"

Then Leon is killed by a Wither Skeleton and they all laugh and fight the mob. "Wow! The one fucking thing that hasn't fucking changed around here! For fucks sake!"

"Should we be worried about the Blazes and Ghast's around here?" asked Martin.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Based off of the new Nether update by Wildcat, Terroriser, FourZero, Vanoss, Basically, Moosnuckel and Nogla. Check out the video, it is funny. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/20/20 – 7/21/20.**


	398. Ch398: Farewell, Steven Universe

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 398: ****Farewell, Steven Universe**

(_Royal Fortress, somewhere near the South Pacific._)

The Royal Defenders are all gathered there for one reason, the beginning to the return back to Beach City. Is there trouble? Nope. Has the diamonds gone rogue once again? Nadda. Did Steven turn into a giant pink Godzilla again? Not even close. Have donuts been extinct there? What? No!

All the Royal Defenders are there, to head to beach city to say goodbye and good luck to someone who is ready to take a big step into his life.

Right now the whole place is assembling for departure, not really. They just have to use the Great Gate and go through to the outpost they left behind and then say their goodbyes to the 16 year old Half-Gem, Half-Human and that's it.

Martin then comes out of FutureTech. "Okay, so GLADIS is gonna be keeping an eye on the Royal Fortress while we're gone and she will also keep track of the Chronosphere and any anomalies that may pop up on radar."

"I guess we're all ready to go then" said Carol. The others were also ready.

"I can't believe it's been nearly three months and now Steven Quartz Diamond Universe is going to head off _into the unknown_, to find himself, just like his dad" said Linka.

"He's had some tough times, and it all started when he found out the many truths behind the past of his mom Pink Diamond" replied Jordan.

"The only thing we can do now and say our goodbyes to that kid, a shame he can't be around more to talk to us. But it's not goodbye forever, chances he'll be back when he finally calms down" said Leon.

"It seems we have everyone and to those who don't even know him have all decided to stay back in Royal Woods. We're all gonna have some tears when the kid leaves his home, friends and family" replied Neil.

"Well, the Crystal Gems will be the ones acting all emotional when he leaves" replied Lincoln. He's not wrong. The Crystal Gems have been with Steven for so long since he was born and they have sworn to protect and teach him about the many things, and it all came down to the truth behind the secrets of his life and his earth.

"So, are we all sure everyone who has known Steven Universe since the Spinel incident all here?" asked Victor. "Just need to be cautious right now."

"The Sith Lord dude is inbound for Beach City in his Super Star Destroyer and he's gonna be waiting for us to get there as well" said Luna. "I don't think we're missing anyone."

Jack Cyber then does a head count again. Neil, Gwen, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Luna, Leni, Sunset, Lori, Luan, Dana, Becky, Martin, Victor, Carol, Penny, Boomer, Peter, Sam, Ember. Timmy, Leon and Sergei. "I guess we're all here. Well, let's get going." They all make their way to the Great Gate.

"Wait!" They all look towards Penny. Martin is inches away from pushing the Chronosphere button on his tablet. "Where is the Guardian?"

They all look around. "No clue" replied Boomer. "Someone message that magic man."

Just then the portal opens. "Huh, well it was about dang time" said Sunset. But they instead see Pyrrha coming out. "Pyrrha Nikkos, what the heck? Where is Gyro?"

"He's not here" replied Pyrrha. "He went off someplace that I don't know. All he left me was this note in his study." She hands the note to Victor who reads it out loud.

"_Dear friends, listen to me. I have managed to track down someone I have been looking for. Whatever you do, do not come looking for me, I do not want a repeat with what happened to Martin in Amphibia and I can handle this myself. Stay safe and keep things under reps until I get back. From your good friend/ally Gyro, Guardian of the Realms. P.S – Pyrrha, do not let anyone into the tower._"

"Huh, so I guess we're going to Beach City without him, he sure is missing a lot" replied Timmy.

"He has his own business and we have ours" said Luan. "Besides, no one wants to Bee in Bees-ness when we do our thing!" They all just watch her laugh at her own pun.

"Whatever Gyro is up to, he'll tell us what it's all about when he gets back" said Leni. "He has his reason as to why he would do this on his own, let's trust him on this one."

Deep down, Neil had a feeling that he knows what Gyro is doing. '_Could he be going after the Most Waned Witch Alive? Is he going by himself to take down Edalyn Clawthorne the Owl Lady?_' He's gonna have to wait for Gyro to come back to know more about what's going on.

"Okay, so we should literally get going now" said Lori.

"The Guardian might not be here, but I will be here to come with you all and do not worry, Karazhan is being guarded by some powerful magic's that I have left behind." Pyrrha then uses her magic to make the portal to Beach City, so Martin doesn't have to use his Chronosphere device.

"Okay guys, this is it. Time to say farewell to a good friend" said Lincoln. They all make their way into the portal and it disappears.

GLADIS in the meanwhile goes through some reports and things around the base, and she even gets an incoming report about their new guests on earth, the Sea Emperors.

(_Beach City._)

They come out of the other great gate on the Imperial base there and they see some TIE Fighters all getting ready for the big goodbye smoke in the sky for when it comes.

"Looks like Hollow was planning on something special for Steven and his farewell" replied Neil.

"Yes I was." They get startled by his presence and Luna stabs him with Frostmourne. Hollow then pulls the Runeblade off of him. "You are so lucky I can't die and I also knew you were gonna do that."

"Dude, where did you come from?" asked Luna as she puts her Runeblade away.

"I came here 30 minutes before all of you came here. I needed to make sure everything will be ready for when the kid leaves, you guys can go to ground level and meet up with him, while I will be walking around Beach City – in my AT-ACT" replied Hollow.

They all look to him with little to know joy at what he just said. "Okay, so where are Mephisto and Praxina?" asked Jack Cyber.

"Back at the base, I told them to take a break and just enjoy some relaxing time and also get used to some other new modern tech" replied Hollow. He then checks his watch. "Well, I am gonna go and take off to the town." He heads to the AT Hauler carrying his AT-ACT.

"We should go and check out what Steven is up to" said Lincoln. They all nod and needed to find a form of transportation there.

But Martin has his suit, Sam and Victor can pretty much fly and so can Becky and Pyrrha. Lincoln, Linka and Jordan ride with Luna on Sindragosa and Gwen rides Neil who summons his Deathwing's and the rest ride into Jack Cyber who transforms into a Dropship.

They then take off and make their way to Beach City, to say goodbye to a good friend/ally.

(_Gem Temple._)

They arrive to Beach City and it is already past noon and they all land near the temple but then they see Steven coming out of the house. "Steven!"

The 16 year old half-gem human sees them and smiles. "Hey guys, I guess you're all to see me take off huh?"

"Well what did you think you goof ball" said Gwen. "We have been here and helped you guys out with the whole Spinel and giant pink you problems and we also have hung out on some occasions."

"We know that what you're doing is your choice and we were told about this by the Guardian who for some reason had his own thing to do right now" said Jordan.

Steven chuckles. "Hey, at least you guys showed up and it's all fine. Besides, Gyro has his own thing to do and I know it involves the realms, and I'm glad you all came to watch me leave. Right now I was about to get my dad to see if he can help me pack my things and I was also planning to let him take my room."

"Whoa. Letting your dad stay in the temple, and in your room? Now that is mighty nice of you, sure as heck the gems will be okay with that" said Sergei.

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Leon.

"Well, I guess Connie and Da spread the word to everyone in beach city and I did tell some of the gems back at little homeworld" replied Steven.

They all didn't like the sound of that one, they know 4 gems who live there who might have some slight emotional issues with him leaving. "And how did they take it?" asked Carol.

Steven sighs. "Not so well, they kinda felt bad and upset, but they calmed down and understood."

"Do tell" said Linka.

Steven smiles. "Well, I gave Peridot my old Steven shirt back when I was a kid, because she said she would never find a Steven like me and so I told her to be her own Steven."

"Lapis didn't want me to run away from my problems like she did long ago, I gave her a 142 pieces art kit so she can continue to make her own kinds of art from how she personally feels. She appreciated the gift and she felt as if she didn't wanna let me go."

"As for Bismuth, she said she was going to build me a vacation home outside of little homeworld but I declined it and I gave her the old flag of the Crystal Gems, because there was no other gem who was more Crystal Gem like she is and she said that all three of them would've been nothing if it weren't for me, they really were gonna miss me and I was gonna miss them." Steven then wipes away a tear and he sees the Royal Defender also feeling like crying. Though Sergei wasn't crying, and neither was Peter Sharp.

"Oh what? Oh, my tear ducts were vaporized this morning from Leon's Yamper, currently I have healing nanites inside of me mending that wound and Peter is not much of a man to cry from something like this" replied Sergei. Peter nods.

"So, what about … .You know …. Jasper?" said Peter. They all stopped crying and felt a bit awkward about that name.

Steven also stops shedding some tears. "Yeah, she … She was kinda upset at first, she even said she wanted to come with me to protect me, but she understood that I can protect myself. For that, she broke two holes into the wall of the tower Bismuth made, she could've used the door, but I knew she was … Upset."

They all had no words for that. "Count on Jasper to lighten the mood with that" said Victor.

Then Lincoln asks. "What about, the Crystal Gems? Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl?"

They see Steven looking kinda upset, but then he tries to give them a smile. "I gave Amethyst my old video game system and …. She was planning to delete all my saved games and beat all my high scores."

They all did not like the sound of that. "Then I gave Pearl my old Ukulele that I used to play music back then and she just placed it into her gem to organize, as usual and she said it was okay for me to get out there and explore the world and to …. Have fun."

They then stop getting worried and they can tell there's a pattern in this. Mostly, into Steven's thoughts. "As for Garnet, well planning the wedding of Ruby and Sapphire all those years ago was awesome, and so I gave Garnet something with so much sentimental value, I gave her the book where I kept all the memories of the wedding from long ago and also asked her to be the one to plan my … Future Wedding."

They can all see this isn't about the gems anymore. "I even asked her to use her future vision to tell me that the gems wouldn't be worried or sad about me leaving and she said that she ….. She didn't need her future ….. Future vision to …. To see worry, and she said that I can handle things and that the best part of leaving is for me to figure it out …. On my own!" Steven then ends up crying.

They all go over and comfort him. "Steven, this wasn't about the gems and how upset they are, you wanna know how they feel and you're upset they're not showing any emotions of you leaving right?" asked Leni.

Steven then stops crying and he wipes away his tears. "Y-Yeah, I mean …. They don't look sad and I don't know if seeing them be sad is making me petty."

Neil then goes over to Steven. "Steven, we may not have the answers to that. But maybe your dad can tell you, go and ask him and he'll let you know, the one person who can truly understand you will always be him."

Steven smiles. "Thanks Neil, I should go and ask him to help me pack. See you guys in a few." Steven then uses his car and he drives to his dad's car wash.

They all just watch and sigh as this happens. "You have the answers to his words don't you dad?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, I do" replied Neil. "But it's Greg's responsibility to help Steven, he knows what it's like to take off and be on his own and I think he needs to help Steven also figure this out, and also deal with what the heck is wrong with the gems."

"I know the answer to that" replied Hollow. They turn around and see the guy on his AT-ACT. "The gems are upset, but they're trying to be strong for him. Deep down, they are feeling so many emotions and tears."

They all sigh and understand. The Crystal Gems have been helping and protecting Steven ever since he moved in with them, they are his legal Guardians, teachers and friends. They are just as upset as Steven is, they just need to wait for the whole thing to go down when the time comes, and that time could be when the 16 year old teen leaves.

(_Hours later._)

All of them are now back on the beach. The Royal Defenders, the Crystal Gems, Greg and Connie.

They watch as Steven talks to Connie and his dad and how he'll miss them, then he goes over to the Royal Defenders. "Thanks for …. For being such unexpected and kinda adventurous friends and for letting me be part of the Immortal Council, sort of."

"They know about you leaving dude, but they know it's not forever" said Luna.

"Yeah, you'll be back home soon and as a changed man with a new look in life and possibly a new happily ever after that will never ever end, until the actual happily ever after" said Leon.

"Stay safe kid and keep an eye on things, don't let any trouble get in your way and don't forget to call those who care about you kid" said Martin. They all say their farewell to Steven, then he looks to the Sith Lord who is responsible for the new defense of Beach City.

"Hey Hollow. Thanks for … For being a good guy." He offers his hand to the Supreme Leader.

Hollow hugs him instead, which shocks them. "Take care kid, follow your heart and if you ever feel like going home, then it's not cowardly or wrong to just go back and be with the ones who care about you. We'll all be waiting for you to come back and so will I."

They then break the hug and Steven smiles. "So long Sith Lord."

"Farewell Steven Quartz Diamond Universe, the stars will always guide your path, just as your shirt it." They both chuckle at that joke, then Steven goes over to the Crystal Gems.

They all watch as Steven talks to them, and they notice the gems are showing no signs of sadness, but they know it'll come out, soon.

But then Steven finishes his farewell to them and they see him walk to his car and drive off. The gems still share no signs of sadness still. Jack Cyber whispers to Hollow. "_Dude, I thought they were gonna let their emotions out_."

Hollow then stops him. "Wait for it."

Then Steven comes back with his car in full reverse and he stops in front of the gems, and with so many tears. "What's wrong with you guys?! Aren't you sad that I'm leaving?!"

Amethyst sheds tears. "Oh man, I can't take this anymore!"

Water detonates from the side of Garnet's shades. "We were trying to be strong for you."

Pearl turns around and has tears too, but can't say anything because she is way too sad to say anything. So, Garnet speaks for her. "Pearl agrees."

Steven then comes out of the car and he goes over and hugs them, they embrace this moment with hugs and so many tears. Amethyst didn't want to delete all of his saved games, Pearl admits she loves the Ukulele and that she won't play anything else and Garnet is overjoyed to be the one to plan Steven's Future Wedding, and that she has seen the future and has planned 363 versions of it.

They all smiled and also shed some tears. Hollow removes his mask and has tears as well. "Like I said, they were holding it in and trying to be strong, for him."

Garnet them tells Steven that she saw a possibility where they're tears would hold him back, but Garnet also saw some possibilities where they would always be part of whatever path Steven takes and that they always will love him. No matter where he goes, the Crystal Gems, his first friends will always be there for him, always.

Steven smiles and he gets back into the car, they all do one last farewell and watch as Steven's car drives off and is no longer in view.

"There he goes, off to wherever the road may lead him" said Hollow. Then TIE Fighters fly by and deploy smoke that says, "_Farewell Steven, see you soon_!"

Steven sees this and smiles, he then sees the Big Donut shop and he sees the people and gems of the town greet him a farewell. He even gets greeted a salute by the forces of the Empire.

Steven smiles, he looks around and sees Gems and humans all wishing him good luck and farewell and he sees the water tower that says. "_Beach City._" He then increases the volume to the radio and the song playing "_Being Human._"

Steven looks back at all the memories that he went through, all the adventures he fought and all the friends he knows and loves and he will one day see again, when the time comes. Steven Universe will be back.

(_Karazhan._)

Bill Cipher is busy playing on a PSP, but he loses. "_No! Come on, this game bites it! That's it round three Bowser and this time I know what to do!_"

Just then a raven flies into the room and morphs back into Gyro. "Well, that was sorted out."

Bill Cipher puts his PSP away. "_Oh wow, it only took you two days to do the job. So, where the heck is the payment of snails and the head of the Owl Lady?_"

Gyro sighs. "It appears, I have misunderstood the ways of the Owl Lady Edalyn Clawthorne, and she doesn't seem like a bad witch. She's sorta like me, well almost."

Bill Cipher is confused. "_So, what's you're saying is, she's old and has so much power that she uses it for things she rarely sees as an important sense to the realms, or is she all-knowing and wise._"

Gyro looks to Bill Cipher a bit annoyed. "Not even close. She's just a witch who wants to do what she wants, she doesn't want to join some covenant and she hasn't done anything wrong, sorta. Well besides breaking the law in illegally selling human trinkets without a permit for a stand and also a few crimes like going to earth at some point. She just wants to be the witch she wants to be and she's called powerful because she refuses to join a covenant and be restricted of all forms of magic, I mean joining a covenant sounds kinda wrong in my book. Magic is about letting things be and using what you have learned in your enchanted arsenal, no one should be shackled to using one form of magic."

He then goes over to Bill Cipher's containment. "Like how I have held you in here." He then uses his magic to shut down the containment field.

"_Whoa! What the heck are you doing?_" Bill Cipher then feels his powers coming back.

"Bill, I know you have had many things in your mind for when it comes to power, but can I trust you to be an ally to when the cause needs it the most?" asked Gyro.

Bill Cipher thinks about this. "_Well, from the many times I heard from the fate of the realms nearly falling apart, I don't think power is what I seek and I don't think I even want revenge on the Pines twins anymore. So, what I'm saying is, you got a spot for me here in this tower?_"

Gyro smiles and he puts his hand out to the demon. "Welcome to Karazhan, Bill Cipher."

"_And I look forward to helping you and the realms with any problems, also when do I get to meet the Royal Defenders?_"

Gyro chuckles. "When the time is right Cipher, when the time is right."

To be continued …..

**A/N: This was a good timing to the fact I believe Steven Universe did leave after 3 months of the incident with him becoming some giant Pink Stevenzilla, and this is also to the last episode to the greatest Cartoon Network show of the generation, **_**Steven Universe Future **_**and **_**Steven Universe. **_**Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

_**Steven Universe**_** and **_**Steven Universe Future**_**, are the property of **_**Cartoon Network**_** and Creator **_**Rebecca Sugar**_**.**

**Date made: 7/21/20.**


	399. Ch399: Clyde and Chloe

**Spells and Louds**

**Chapter 399: ****Clyde and, Chloe**

(_August 17, Spellman Estate._)

Neil comes out of the kitchen and with him is a tray of orange juice, cough drops, some fever pills and chicken noodle soup. "Thanks again Courage and Gothorita." He then makes his way to the dining room and he stops just in time as Lincoln and Linka come down the stairs. "Whoa! Where the heck is the fire around here?"

"Sorry dad. We just have to get to the park, last night Clyde came back and he said he brought someone along with him" replied Lincoln. Absol and Growlie also come down the stairs.

"Huh, Clyde came back from cooking camp? I wonder why" said Neil.

"That's what we wanna know, Jordan said she'll also meet us there and the same goes with Jenny. But from Jenny and the rest of us know, chances this special person he brought back from cooking summer camp is a girl" said Linka.

Neil smiles. "A lady who has the same likings as Clyde, let's hope she can handle the McBride father's, otherwise Clyde might not ever get a chance to love."

"We're hoping so too." Lincoln then notices the tray. "So, Duchess still not feeling under the weather?"

Neil sighs. "She still has a common cold, which is confusing as to how the heck did she even get it."

Linka then recalls. "Probably when she went shopping with us a few days ago, someone did cough behind her back like several times and she got annoyed. Thankfully she was able to get to the register before she lost her temper, but if she stayed in the line longer then she would've caught something more than a common cold."

They then see they're dad not looking happy at all from this news. "Thank you for mentioning that, after I give Duchess these, I am going to Reiningers to check on the cameras from yesterday." He then heads upstairs. "Oh, and tell Clyde I said hi."

Lincoln and Linka then head out of the house with their Pokemon. "Sure fell kinda bad for Duchess, all she did was wait in line and someone who was probably sick coughs on her? What the heck? Couldn't he just cough on his own sleeve?!"

Linka also feels upset. "I know how you feel bro, and chances dad might hunt this guy down for bringing an illness to Duchess, even I'm not happy at all."

As they both walk out of the house, they spot Luna closing the hood to her purple Low-Rider. "Hey dudes, headed into town to check on your pal?"

Lincoln and Linka whistle and Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross come down. "We are. You headed to the Sharp house?" asked Lincoln as he hops onto his Netherdrake, Absol also hops on.

"Sure am, Sunset said she was gonna tag along, but with Duchess not feeling so groovy, she said she's gonna stay and help her feel better again" said Luna. "How is she by the way?"

Linka sighs. ""Not well still, also I think dad is gonna hunt down the guy who made her sick."

Luna chuckles. "Typical pops. He would do his best to make sure we're happy and safe, even though we can practically protect ourselves from anything." Luna then gets into her car. "Tell Clydesdale I said hi and see you guys later too." She then drives off.

Lincoln and Luna along with Absol and Growlie then take off on the Netherdrakes and make their way to Ketcham Park. But you know what confuses me, how the hell can a Netherdrake that is half the size of a man, be able to carry an Arcanine? Wow!

(_Ketcham Park._)

Humans and Faunus are all enjoying this summer in August, and also some of the leaves are starting to change in color, almost.

Then two large shadows fly over the place and high above Lincoln, Linka with their Pokemons on their Netherdrakes scope the scene and look around. "Where the heck is Clyde and his friend at?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I see Jordan" replied Linka. They spot the Rosato girl and her Indoraptor wave at them. They then come down and confront her.

"Glad you guys came." Jordan hugs Linka and she kisses Lincoln. "Also, I know where Clyde and his new friend is." She then sees someone. "Hey Jenny."

They turn around and see their friend Jenny Mulligan go to them. "Hey guys, come on! Clyde and Chloe are this way!" They all follow her. They smiled knowing they now know the name of this pal Clyde brought with him, "_Chloe._"

They follow their friend Jenny and then they see them, Clyde McBride and this brown haired girl exactly his age and wearing this cute violet beret, and what are they doing? Handing out some of the cookies and cupcakes they made and the people of the park and the Pokemon, the kids and Faunus love them.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Jenny just let them finish. Linka then looks to Jenny. "So, any info on who she is Ms. Mulligan?"

Jenny chuckles. "Well, from the info I got from social media and the many connections I pulled. Her name is Chloe Curda and she moved here a day after the whole graduation with her parents and baby sister, the Curda family moved from Hazeltucky, they said they wanted to get away from the issues with that town and see how nice people and Faunus are together and so they came here to Royal Woods."

"Wanting to see true equality in a town of humans, Faunus and Pokemon, nice of them to think so" replied Lincoln. "They seem to be enjoying what they do and that's baking and also cooking."

Jordan then notices something. "Guys, I think they have Pokemon with them!" They also look closely at their Pokemon. Clyde McBride has a Petilil and Chloe Curda has a Minccino.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well I'll be! He finally has his own Pokemon, and I thought Combusken from the Elementary School was gonna be his partner, a plant-type Pokemon that can help him with some things around him, like his dads."

They wait for them to finish and soon enough they finish handing out so many treats and pastries to everyone, even to the officers. They then go to Clyde and Chloe. "Hey Clyde."

Clyde smiles seeing them. "Hey guys! I'm back and this is Chloe, we met on the bus."

Chloe shakes their hands. "Hi, Chloe Curda, glad to meet the Royal Defenders and the girl who probably knows me due to some inside information."

Jenny chuckles. "What can I say? I like to know more about other people and be as informative as my Aunt Katherine." She then fist bumps with Linka and Jordan.

"Come on, we got some extra pastries for you guys to try" said Clyde. They go over to the picnic bench and table and they show them the other pastries they had in their backpacks. But, Minccino uses her tail to dust off the table and chairs, typical Minccino.

"Okay chef duo, what do you got for us?" asked Linka.

"Well, what we have here is an assortment of different kinds of pastries and we suggest you guys take a piece of each" said Chloe. Her Minccino also helps place and straighten the plates of food.

Clyde then clears his throat and Petilil places down the name cards of each pastry. "We have the chocolate and wafer brownie, almonds and marshmallow cookies, vanilla filling, cookie crumble cupcakes and chocolate and strawberry pie."

"And for each of you to try." Chloe brings out four slices of cake from her bag. "Something Clyde and I came up with: A Fudge, cookie crumble, almond and chocolate cake, warning this is not for dogs."

The four of them look in awe at the pastries. "A part of me is going to die horribly eating this, but the heck it's worth it!" said Jenny.

They then try out the pastries and all of them were delicious. Clyde and Chloe can tell they were liking them, then when they try the cake. Lincoln's face hits the table. "Oh god! Lincoln!" said Clyde and Chloe.

But then he wakes up. "Oh my god up above! This cake tastes so amazing I think my heart stopped beating for a minute there! Wow! This is so delicious guys!"

Jordan just stares ominously into the sky. "Everything I have tasted is now a lie, for this is truly what makes divine and greatness. I have tasted things and now I see the truth within my taste buds."

"Wow!" Linka takes a bite. "This is so good!" She takes another bite. "You guys have got to open up a bakery!" She takes another bite and her cake is all gone. "This should be known by everyone!"

Jenny licks her fingers. "You guys should compete on Master Chef! If you're baking is this good, then you're cooking skills on other food is bound to be worthy for a win!"

Chloe and Clyde chuckle. "Wow. Thanks guys, we didn't think our baking would be that good, we made some of these baked goods, but the cake was as team effort that got us to the winning trophy of best tag team bakers in camp" said Chloe.

"We nailed it like when we made that deep fried chicken salad and bacon and eggs sandwich supreme special!" said Clyde. "Wow. We aced it at cooking and baking camp like champs!

"Heck yeah we did!" Chloe and Clyde high five and chuckle.

"Cool, now why the heck are you guys back here early? We thought Clyde was at least coming back home by the last week of August" said Lincoln as he finishes his cake and Absol has passed out from so much sugar. Dominic and the Netherdrakes are also passed out from the sugar rush, wow that was quick.

"Well, the whole place only lasted two months and few weeks, the folks there have to get ready for an incoming visit from Gordon Ramsey so he can check out the place for next year's Master Chef Junior challenge and chances those who have competed there will be able to come back and try the food the contestants will make" replied Clyde.

"Let's just hope next year when it does begin we won't be bad tasted by their cooking, you know how Master Chef can be, stressful and competitive with a lot of focus" said Chloe.

"Wow. You guys are going to have a heck of a moment for next year, good for you guys" said Jordan.

"Thanks" said Clyde. "And here's the thing, we decided to not tell you guys what we did at summer camp and we won't ask you guys to tell us what you guys did all summer, until all of our pals come back."

"Clyde told me and I think it's a good idea and I am so greatful to be part of this crew of friends" said Chloe. "I'm glad to be a friend to all of you and possibly to the others who will also come back, soon."

Linka smiles. "And we can't wait to see a good friend like you come along for Middle School and we know you and Clyde are gonna be inbound for the cooking club right?"

"Pretty much" replied Clyde. "We both have so much in common, well almost."

"We like to cook, bake and make people happy with food and we both like Operation Dessert Storm and the other cooking shows, though my likeness for antiques and stuff is kinda low, unless it has some part with cooking and baking history and we both can knit too" replied Chloe.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and Chloe notice the love daze Clyde is showing her, and then she shyly blushes and looks away. They can tell the two of them have a crush on the other, but have no clue how to show it.

Jordan chuckles. '_Looks like Middle School is gonna be one epic school year for all of us. The others are going to be so stoked about all of this._'

"So, what was the reaction when your dads saw Chloe?" asked Jenny.

Clyde sighs. "At first they were kinda concerned about her and asked her parents if she has any health issues as I do, then I told my dad's that all my health issues are gone since last time. Then Chloe stepped up and spoke with them with such stern and dominance, and she was awesome!"

Chloe giggles and blushes. "Come on Clyde, I did what I had to do. We're friends, well good friends and I wasn't going to let your dad's just keep pestering other people and my family with their weird rules and health stuff, I know what I'm doing and so do my parents, and I also told them off to find a better therapist before they get sent into the deep slammer of yesterday's asylum."

"Oh!" They all replied with some smiles. "Back talk like that is kinda intense!" said Jenny.

"I did what I had to, after that Clyde and I spoke and we became close friends and we're both gonna be hanging out on Friday, he wants to show me Jean-Juan's French Mex Buffet" said Chloe.

They can tell there was something else behind this than just showing her a fusion restaurant.

Linka then see the two Pokemon. "So, when did they come into the picture?"

"Last Night" replied Chloe and Clyde.

"We finished our talk and we found the little guys looking at us from the bushes and we gave them some pastries and they loved them and followed us home" said Chloe. "My family loved Minccino and she is now the first ever Pokemon into our family, and also knows how to keep the house clean.

"My dads were worried about me and a Pokemon, but I turned them down and told them that this is my choice and so is Petilil's and that they can't stop me from having a Pokemon partner. They respected my choice and now she's my Pokemon partner, I mean I did connect well with Torchic who did became a Combusken, but he's the Pokemon mascot to the school."

"Good for you Clyde, a new _friend _and new Pokemon and as well as a new perspective for middle school. Change is already making way into you and I couldn't be any more proud of you bud" said Lincoln.

"Thanks, so what are you guys planning today?" asked Clyde.

"Well, we could either spend some time and enjoy the park or maybe give you guys a cool ride on our mounts" said Linka.

"Wow! That one sounds cool, I've never flown before! And on a dragon and a cool looking dinosaur!" said Chloe.

"Drake, they're Netherdrakes" said Jordan. But then they're communicator goes off. "Oh boy, looks like we're called back to the Great Gate for something important."

They all sigh, Lincoln looks to Clyde and Chloe. "Sorry guys, but we got business to attend to."

Clyde gives him a thumbs up. "It's cool, we totally understand. We can hang out next time, what matters is that you guys came and met this awesome gal I met!"

Chloe giggles and blushes again. She then looks to Linka and Jordan. "I look forward to hanging out with you girls and you're gal pals, we might even have a sleep over!"

"We'll think about it, trust will be one thing my friends will wanna see and it might not be easy, they tend to be very skeptical" said Jordan.

Chloe smirks. "Then I guess I'll have to show them how much of a good friend I can be and for sure there will be trust, either from my words or from the baking I learned from camp."

Linka smirks. "Girl, we are bound to see more of your sassiness as things progress for Middle School, and we're bound to see just how our friends will react to your presence."

"You guys should get going, I'll hang out with Clyde and Chloe and tell them the few things that have happened here in town" said Jenny.

"See you guys later." Lincoln, Linka and Jordan with their Pokemon get back onto their mounts and rave back to Spellman Estate.

"Wow. You're friends are pretty cool, even though Lincoln isn't your best friend anymore, at least he's still your pal" said Chloe.

"Yeah, kinda bummed out that we're not Besties, but at least we are still friends. So, you wanna come and check out the Burpin' Burger?" said Clyde.

"Sure" replied Chloe. The three kids then make their way out of the park, they have so many things to show Chloe about how far Royal Woods has changed, since the dawn of Luna Frost.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan arrive to the Spellman home and with their mounts they go into the house but then the door opens and Neil, Gwen, Sunset and Timmy come out.

"Oh good, you guys are back" said Gwen. "The Guardian told us to meet him onto the Aegis Battle Cruiser, the FutureTech guys and the rest of the team are there waiting for us as well."

"Mom, what the heck is going on? Do we have a mission?" asked Lincoln. Then Peter, Ember, Luna and Sam arrive and so does Leni, Leon, Sergei, Loona, Lori and Luan.

"We have a mission, and from what Gyro called: He said that it's into this city called Drake City in the world called Gemina. No clue what that even means" replied Sunset. "Also, Michelle, Courage and Gothorita will keep an eye on the pets and Duchess, she is still sick."

Lincoln then activates his mask. "Then let's go to this Drake City and see what the issue is." They all head into the portal and they make their way to the Aegis Battlecruiser.

(_Aegis Battlecruiser._)

They then arrive through the Great Gate onboard and they see everyone is getting their weapons armed and ready for an attack. "Looks like Gyro literally gave the word on what's going on" said Lori. "Also, we heard Clyde is back with a friend. Who is she?"

"We know they came back from Summer Cooking and Baking Camp from a post about Gordon Ramsey. So, does Clyde like this girl and if so, is she like Penelope?" asked Leni.

"We can tell you guys more when this is all over, where the heck is the Guardian?" asked Jordan.

"Right here" said Dana. They see Gyro and with him is Martin, Becky, Dana, Victor, Carol, Jack Cyber, Tadashi, Pyrrha, Raven and Boomer.

"Glad you're all here. We can get this whole thing started, now I need to ask you all" Gyro's eyes glow and he looks out the window and to the stars. "Have any of you ever heard, of an Astromancer?"

They're all confused and look to each other and then they look to Gyro. "Guardian, pretend we're not mages of great magic and we have no clue as to what you just said" said Becky.

Gyro then realizes. "Oh, right. Sorry about that, I guess I went kinda over the boat with that one."

"Yeah, never ask us something we don't know about, ever" said Loona. "Retard!" Leon, Sergei and Boomer laugh from that one.

"So, what is it you want us to know?" asked Linka.

"There is a dimension I went to years ago and I don't know what has happened in my absence, but I fear that a great evil within and the Star Mages or Astromancer's as they are called, may have fallen into this evil and the Mysticons may need our help, or their home planet of Gemina and all of the inhabitants of that universe will fall."

They were kinda confused still, but they know that this is the start of a new mission. "So, when do we leave for Drake City, Gemina?" asked Neil.

Gyro looks to them and smirks. "Immediately. All will be explained as we travel to the world of Gemina and aid the Mysticons in fighting off this new evil, an evil that seems almost too familiar."

They all get to their stations and stand by and get ready, the world of Gemina awaits.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Clyde is back home and with him a new friend (**_**Girlfriend?**_**) Chloe Curda, from the episode "**_**Brave the Last Dance**_**" and coming next, **_**Chapter 400: **_**Gemina. The crossover, with the Mysticons. Anybody recall that show? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/22/20 – 7/23/20.**


	400. Chapter 400: Gemina

_**Spells and Louds**_

_**Chapter 400: **_**Gemina.**

Let's do a heads up on some slight info:

Mysticons – Ardent and powerful chosen heroes of the planet of Gemina and Drake City. Each one is an element of an animal or creature: Dragon, Wolf, Unicorn and Phoenix.

Astromancers – Wizards, sort of or mages. These people who have been gifted with magic use their powers and wisdom to aid in defeating any form of evil upon the lands, led by Nova Terron, the oldest human around. At times they can be … Sort of less than useful, but they are wise and provide so much knowledge on incoming prophecies and long forgotten history, and are allies to the Mysticons.

Foz – Natural wildlife of the lands and at times can be annoying or very friendly, they're like pigeons. They are everywhere and they have a season when they get kinda too much in one place.

(_Somewhere through the foggy lands near DragonHenge._)

Now far from Drake City, the four Mysticons along with the Queen of Gemina are inbound to the forgotten home of the dragons. Who are the Mysticons? Well, the former Mysticons died out years ago in the hands of the Undead Queen Necrafa, and now we have new Mysticons.

Princess Arkayna Goodfrey – Mysticon Dragon mage, Princess of the planet and leader of the team.

Princess Zarya Moonswolf – Mysticon Ranger, the long lost twin of Arkayna and also a rebellious one.

Emerald Goldenbraid – Mysticon Knight, dwarf and friend to the team. She may be nice and apologizes a lot, but she can be as tough as a dwarf doing some heavy duty mining!

Piper Willowbrook – Mysticon Striker, an elf who looks 15 but is far older than the others. Best fried to Zarya and also very fun and at times not that serious, but she's pretty strong.

All of the Mysticons are now at the forgotten and shattered home of the once mighty dragons of the land for a reason, the deadly and ancient evil known as the Spectral Hand has risen and is now planning to take over and/or destroy all of Gemina and its inhabitants and it had a little help from its new servants, the Vexicons! - Complete evil and elemental or some kind of animal version to the Mysticons and they are truly evil, well not all of them.

The only way to defeat the evil Spectral Hand is to bring forth the dragons, and some have believed them to be extinct, but in truth not all of them are extinct. The dragon king still lives and along with the little dragon that the Mysticons have befriended, Stormy.

Zarya is riding her gryphon and so are the Mysticons and right behind her is her mom, the queen of Gemina (_Also Arkayna's mom and now free from her bone statue prison._) Zarya uses the green gem to find the dragons and it glows. "It's pointing to the dragonhenge."

"How did you ever found King Valmualk?" asked Queen Goodfrey to Zarya.

Piper then plays with their little Foz friend Choko. "Through his kid Stormy. You'd like her, she's got spark." Choko chuckles.

Then Arkayna interrupts. "I don't wanna be the nay-sayer, but do you really think two dragons can take down the Spectral hand?"

"If there's two, maybe there's more" replied Emerald.

"Yes" replied Queen Goodfrey. "This could be a game changer!"

Arkayna sighs. "Or a waste of time." Her words concern the queen, but annoys Zarya.

Then Zarya spots something through the fog. "We're here!" They spot the sacred meeting grounds of the Dragons of the order of the light and then the gem from Zarya sends a powerful beam that reveals the main entrance to the hidden dragons. They then fly into the hidden tunnel and the back of the tunnel seals to keep it hidden once more.

But they had no idea that a raven flies by and not just an animal Raven, but also a Terran Dominion recon Raven drone in stealth. "_Targets sighted and they found the dragons, stand by and be ready to aid._"

They dismount they're Gryphon mounts and traverse the inner sanctums of the cave. Choko shivers from this and Piper tries to comfort him. "It's okay Choko, don't be afraid."

But then they both get tackled by a very familiar small green dragon, Choko evades this and Piper laughs as the little dragon is happy to see them. "Stormy!" The little green dragon even nudges onto the Foz, and he faints from the static.

Then a large dragon, colored in yellow and has brown horns arrives and speaks through telepathy. "Stormy, is that anyway to greet our guests?" King Valmualk then looks to those who have come. "We meet again, Mysticons."

Zarya steps forward. "You're Highness-" But Arkayna intervenes. "We come seeking your help destroying the Spectral Hand."

Zarya is annoyed by this sudden attempt by her twin sister, and is unimpressed. "Okay."

"We know it's a long shot, but they said there's a theory going around that says that dragons can destroy it" replied Arkayna, the way she sounds makes it feel like she doesn't quite believe it.

"Yes, we can" replied King Valmualk.

Arkayna looks to Zarya with a smug look. "See? I told you." Then she looks to the Dragon King. "Wait a spell, you can?!"

"The Spectral Hand was an ancient enemy of Dragon kind that was banished by our elders many years ago" replied King Valmualk.

This brought joy and hope to Zarya. "Yes! I knew it! Now, please tell me that there are more of you."

King Valmaulk smiles. "Thanks to you Mysticons, the darkness retreats and the light spreads. So do does dragon kind." He then faces the wall behind him and unleashes a magical blast from his mouth and he reveals a hidden cave and they all go into it with the Dragon King, and what they see stuns them!

Emerald looks to them all. "Dragon eggs!"

"Gazillions of em!" said Piper with joy.

Zarya sighs. "And they're totally useless unless they hatch."

Queen Godfrey goes to her long lost twin daughter. "It's okay Zarya. At least you tried."

Then Arkayna speaks. "Yup, better luck next time."

Zarya is annoyed by this and she confronts her twin. "What is your problem? You've been acting like a brat this whole quest! Grow up already!"

"You grow up!" yelled Arkayna to Zarya. Then their mom intervenes. "Arkayna, Zarya, Enough!" The two princesses then walk in opposite directions.

Piper and Emerald go over to all the eggs and check on them. "Come on Eggy. Time to be born now." Piper listens into the dragon egg for any signs of hatching.

Emerald then confronts the Dragon King. "King Valmaulk, I'm just spitballing here. But isn't there anything we can do to maybe make these dragon eggs hatch and grow a little faster?"

"The magic you seek does exist" replied King Valmaulk. But then the whole place starts to shake.

"Oh, my goblin! What's that?" said Arkayna with concern.

Outside from their location, a city sized monster with one eye at the bottom and lots of tentacles arrives, the Spectral Hand and at its most powerful! And also at its ugliest, damn that thing is hideous!

The large evil then grabs the floating island that holds the dragon eggs within and tries to break it open with its single laser eye.

Inside, they all see the rocks from above starting to break. "Quick, protect the Dragon eggs!" said Arkayna.

Emerald rushes forward and she uses her shield to protect some of them. Zarya then looks to her best friend. "Piper, grab as many dragon eggs as you can!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Piper grans the eggs and she places them into her universal hand bag. Choko and Stormy also assist.

King Valmualk uses his wings to protect the eggs as well. "We must take the eggs to the Everrealm, time flows faster through there. If they spend a few seconds within."

"They skip puberty and become a dragon army! By the helmet of the stars that's brilliant!" said Emerald. She's doing her best to hold the shield while Piper, Choko and Stormy load the eggs into her bag, Arkayna and Zarya also help and so does Queen Goodfrey.

"We've got to hurry!" said the Queen.

Stormy then loads one last egg. "We're good to go!" said Piper.

"Everyone out now!" said Arkayna. They all head back to their Gryphon mounts.

Outside, the Spectral Hand barrages the place with its giant and ugly laser eye ball! Honestly this thing is ugly. But before it could shatter the whole thing, the Mysticons along with the dragon eggs escape.

"Okay, that was too close!" said Zarya. But then they all get frozen in midair and stuck in an ice dome.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!" said Kasha. (_Zarya's Evil Counterpart._)

The Vexicons have arrived and they are riding their shadow Pegasi.

"Does she always do cat puns?" asked Queen Goodfrey.

"Pretty much" replied Zarya.

Then Willa (_Evil Counterpart of Piper_) appears with them and she grabs the bag from Piper. "Yoink!" She then teleports back to the Vexicons. "Ooh! I wonder if there's a surprise toy inside."

Eartha (_Evil? Counterpart of Emerald._) Looks into the bag and gasps. "Dragon eggs! A whole generation just waiting to be born!"

Kasha looks confused at what her big rocky friend had just said. "Why so sensitive? You going soft on us girl?"

"What? No, I look forward to their demise!" said Eartha. But a part of her doesn't like this at all.

Mallory (_Evil Counterpart of Arkayna and is wearing a piece of Necrafa's mask._) Then gives the order. "Time to feed the Spectral Hand. The more powerful it gets, then the more powerful we get!"

The Spectral hand wraps its tentacles around the ice dome and is ready to consume the Mysticons, the queen, the gryphons and the Foz. Mallory chuckles, but then she spots the King of the Dragons, and he sends a powerful fiery blast to release the grip of the ancient evil.

King Valmaulk then looks to the Vexicons, this sends fear into Willa. "Oh my, Gorgon!" She's blasted and she drops the bag, but Stormy grabs it and beings it back to Piper.

"Good girl Stormy!" she hugs the little dragon and Choko cheers.

King Valmaulk looks to the Mysticons. "Go to the valley of the shooting stars, I will hold off the beast!"

"Right behind you!" They all turn around and spot the raven transform into a hooded man who then sends a powerful blast onto the Vexicons. "Begone from these sacred grounds you vile monster of the unformed plane!"

The Vexicons are knocked away and Gyro flies with large Raven Wings from his back. "Good to see you again, very old friend."

"Guardian, I knew you would come, and at our darkest hour as well!" said King Valmaulk.

"I brought some backup with me" said Gyro. A squadron of Banshees fly in and they send a hailstorm of a barrage onto the giant beast and it roars in anger and tries to grab the aircraft, but they disperse.

Just then, three large (_Sorta_) winged creatures fly in and send a blast of Nether and a blast of evil ice and it does damage to the Spectral Hand.

The Mysticons, Queen Goodfrey and King Valmaulk are stunned. "It cannot be possible, more dragons?"

Gyro smirks. "You can say that." They spot the Netherdrakes with their riders and the large Undead Frost Wyrm attacking it. Gyro looks to them. "Go! We don't have enough dragons for the fight and sure as hell the Dragonflights can't come to our aid!" Gyro sends a barrage of arcane magic to hold off the Spectral Hand.

"They're busy with some banshees attacking Wyrmrest Keep!" Luna Frost sends a massive ice spear which does damage and angers the ancient evil. "Dude, this thing is hideous!"

"Mysticons, go and get the dragons to hatch! Now!" Lincoln then throws Mjolnir and he sends some kyber blasts.

"Thank you King Valmaulk and others we don't know" said Arkayna as they fly off.

Piper then looks to Stormy. "Come on Stormy, you're daddy and his new friends are counting on us to finish this quest, she then flies off onto her gryphon. Stormy stops and she looks to see her father and the new allies fighting off the Spectral Hand, so she goes off with the Mysticons.

"What the hell? I thought this thing wasn't gonna be big?!" said Linka as she and Shall'Cross then fly around and send some explosive rounds onto the tentacles, crippling it.

Gyro dodges the attacks and he fires green fel fire onto the monster. "I think it manifested and came out of its prison! Damn you Necrafa!"

King Valmaulk sends his own fire blast. "The Vexicons released it." He then dodges and sends another blast.

"Oh, well then. Damn you Vexicons!" Gyro unleashes a Ley Line Seal to ensnare the ancient evil, but it breaks free. "Okay, so Arcane is not a good weapon against it. Anyone have any ideas?"

"I thought you knew this thing?" asked Lincoln. He then grabs Mjolnir and throws it again.

"I was here before, with Medivh once and we were here for three years and it was centuries after the fall of the Spectral Hand." Gyro dodges and he sends a storm bolt and a chain lightning. "Only the dragons of this world can stop it!"

"Then the Mysticons are the ones who have to do the job!" said Luna. She and Sindragosa send every barrage of ice magic onto the beast.

But then King Valmaulk is grabbed by the monster. "You may defeat me! But the defenders of light will live on!"

"I couldn't agree more!" They all see the Champion of the Alliance, Torallion come down and slice the tentacles off and land onto the back of the Dragon King. "The Forces of Azeroth and the light have come!"

They spot the giant flying ship of the Alliance and it sends a barrage of attacks onto the Spectral Hand and along with the aid of Orcs on Wyverns, Night Elves on Hyppogryphs, Trolls on Giant bats, Dwarves on Gryphons, Gnomes in flying machines and Blood Elves on DragonHawks.

King Valmaulk sees this. "So, these are the defenders of Azeroth. They have truly become equals since the many years.

"Yes, yes they have" replied Torallion. "And today, this world will not fall! The Spectral Hand will meet its end and Gemina will be saved!" They all charge forward and begin their attack onto the Spectral Hand.

The creature then makes its retreat out of the area and makes its path back to Drake City. "It's falling back! Take it down!" said Lincoln. They all take pursuit of it.

"Wait, what about the Mysticons? They need help and chances the Vexicons will stop them!" said Linka.

"No! They have their own quest to fulfill, so let's do ours and take this oversized Calamari down! Into the spicy dip of defeat!" said Gyro.

Neil then flies down and slams his mace onto the Spectral Hand. "I don't know why dip and food is involved, but let's roast this fool." Neil is on top and he sends a fiery blast onto it. "Burn and die freak!"

"Dad! Jump off! Incoming Orbital Strike!" said Luna. Neil jumps off and flies onto his Deathwing's.

The Spectral Hand then gets bombarded from above by some lasers. From above the planet, the Fleet along with the Aegis leading them bombard the Spectral Hand with everything they got.

But they cease fire, as it nears Drake City, at the Dwarven Valley of the Heart of Gold. "Oh boy!" Gyro then makes a call. "Ground forces defend the citizens! They're in one of the mines being held there for safety and the Astromancers cannot do this one alone!"

Jordan then responds. "_On it!_"

Gyro then uses his powers and he breaths green fel flame to slow down the monster all the while thinking. '_By the stars of Gaigax, Mysticons hurry!_'

(_Dwarven Valley of the Heart of Gold._)

The whole place is now being attacked by the Spectral Hand, but the ground forces and aerial forces do their best to hold it off. They lost some Astromancers to it and also a few marines and troops, but they hold their ground and stop the beast from attacking.

Also, they lost Boomer. Yeah, his airship was attacked and he was consumed by the Spectral Hand, they did not see that coming. Also, why did Hollow find it funny?!

They then see the main doors of the mines are now sealed and so does its magical barrier. "Looks like someone on the inside finally got the guts to seal it!" said Lori. "Let's keep up the fight people!"

But the Spectral Hand breaches the top and looks inside. "Oh come on! Seriously?!" said Leon. "Kill it! Kill it and make it fucking cry!" All their guns keep attacking.

Gyro and King Valmaulk then stop and turn around. "Dragons!" The Spectral Hand hears this and also sees.

The Mysticons are back and are now mounting they're own color themed dragons and an army of dragons that hatched from the Ever Realm, and they're not alone. "Defend Gemina and her people and send this ancient evil back to the pit!" said Queen Alexstrasza in her dragon form and with her is the rest of the Dragonflights.

"I can't believe I'm in a flight of dragons" said Emerald with her magical lance ready. "This. Is. Awesome!"

Arkayna looks to all of them, Lincoln, Linka and Luna fly with them and Kel'Thuzad also arrives on his Frost Wyrm Saphiron and Neil in his Deathwing form, "**You're call Dragon mage**!"

Arkayna nods. "Okay everyone, it's Dragon Hour!" They all send a steady strike of fire and magical flames onto the Spectral Hand.

The Ancient Evil then moves away and feels weak and let's go of its attack on the mines.

"The Dragons have weakened it, but we have to finish it!" said Zarya.

"I know just the thing!" said Arkayna. "Mysticon Dragon Riders, on me!" They all follow the lead of Arkayna and the other dragons and riders smile.

"Go and show them who the heroes of this world are girls!" said Linka.

The Mysticons then raise they're enchanted Lances into the air.

Mysticon Dragon mage/Arkayna: Unleash the Dragon!

Mysticon Knight/Emerald: Battle Unicorn Charge!

Mysticon Striker/Piper: Fly Phoenix, fly!

Mysticon Ranger/Zarya: Time to howl!

The Spectral Hand sees this, and they send a powerful blast of their magic from their lances and onto the ancient evil.

The power of the dragon, wolf, phoenix and knight hit the Spectral Hand and it detonates and sends a shockwave across the land.

The dust settles and with the Spectral Hand defeated, the people who have been consumed by the thing have been returned, even the troops and Boomer. "Hey I live!"

Arkayna then looks to all of them. "Thank you, all of you for helping us."

"No, thank you Mysticons. You have brought peace back to the realm and stopped the evil" said King Valmaulk.

"Yeah, we were just sent here on a typical mission to see what the heck is happening" said Sergei.

The Mysticons and then go back to ground level with the others to greet their friends and families, and be congratulated for all they did and so did their new allies.

"Thank you for coming back to us Guardian, though I understand why you have never came back" said King Valmaulk. "Defending the realms is not an easy task, and you need to maintain all focus onto it."

Gyro chuckles nervously. "Yeah, that and also your world hasn't been detected by me ever since the discovery of the sword of the Immortals, and the only reason why we came here is because of your realm being found via the unorthodox shattering of the dimensional equilibrium."

King Valmaulk nods. "I see, still I thank you." He then looks to them. "All of you for coming, and now our world can have peace, for now."

"Because evil is still lingering in the darkness" said Arkayna. They see the Mysticons go towards them/

"And as long as it stays around, then we'll be there to stop it" said Zarya.

"Our quest is not over!" sai Piper. Choko also cheers and so does Stormy.

"We'll continue with what we do and bring justice to the realm" said Emerald.

Gyro smiles. "The new Mysticons, I am impressed and I look forward to knowing more of the adventures you have all been through."

Then Queen Godfrey goes to the Guardian. "Thank you for coming back Guardian, I have heard the tales of your arrival here from ancient times, but where is the other one?"

"Yes, where is Medivh?" asked Nova Terron.

Gyro chuckles nervously. "Yeah, we have a lot to talk about."

"Well, this is getting started and we're looking forward to answering all of your questions" said Lincoln.

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: ****And this is Chapter 400! Woo! I came this far, and I am not stopping! This is gonna keep her going! More to come and the aftermath of this, yeah, I didn't add any much to the Royal Defenders into this, the whole last episode of the Mysticons made sense that this is their objective to end the evil and just have some assistance to keep the civilians safe. Also, sorry about Boomer guys. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: ****7/25/20.**


	401. Ch401: This is Drake City

_**Spells and Louds**_

_**Chapter 401: **__**This is Drake City.**_

(_Drake City streets,_)

The streets are at peace, the evil known as the Spectral Hand has been vanquished and the citizens are at peace and are enjoying this new era, alongside their defenders the Mysticons and to the returning King Darius and Queen Goodfrey.

Though the evil of the Spectral Hand is gone, there is still some darkness lurking within the planet. From the Troll bikers to Malvaron's escaped sister Tazma, but who knows if she's truly evil.

And now here we are, the four girls known as the Mysticons: Arkayna Goodfrey her sister Zarya Moonwolf and their pals Emerald Goldenbraid and Piper Willowbrook.

And with them are some of the members of the Royal Defenders: Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Timmy, Luna, Leni, Lori, Luan, Sam, Dana, Becky and Carol. Why are they with them? To see the sights of the city. For some reason Boomer is with them too.

They had just finished going to the mall and are packed with things they bought and they're so going to show this stuff to their pals when they get back home to Royal Woods, soon. Now they're all eating some Snarf balls on a stick in the streets of the city.

"Wow! This place is kinda cool" said Leni. "I totes loved the outfits we bought from the mall."

"And these Snarf balls taste nice, wow they taste almost as better as the food back on earth" said Linka.

"The taste is juicy, not so spicy and mild and has a pungent surface for chewing and slightly crunchy" replied Lincoln. He then eats the other one he has.

"What are these things made of again?" asked Timmy. He has four Snarf balls on sticks and is eating them. All of them are eating Snarf balls.

"Oh well he makes them." Zarya points to the tapir snouted vendor and they see how he makes them, but they won't like it. The guy shoots out some small Snarf balls from his nose and they land onto the grill and he cooks them.

They go wide eyed at this and stop eating. Leni drops her food and some Foz's come over and eats it.

Lori and Carol turn green and they go over to the nearest trash can, Dana and Becky do the same but they vomit into the living dumpster monster, Lincoln and Linka lose all the color from their face and they pass out, Jordan and Luna drag them and with Sam they hurl into some trash cans, Timmy and Luan also join them. Dominic and the Netherdrakes are shocked beyond belief, what the heck is this stuff?!

But for some reason Boomer is still eating. "Hmm, this doesn't taste bad to me. Hey big guy! Give me ten more!" He goes over to the vendor and orders more.

Zarya and Piper chuckle seeing this. "Yup, just how I thought they would react" said Zarya. She then eats her Snarf balls and so does Piper.

"I had the same reaction and also threw up when I found out" chuckled Arkayna as she eats her Snarf balls.

They then greet the kids in the streets who are good friends with the Mysticons, all while Boomer keeps an eye on the others who are emptying their stomachs. "This is gonna be an awesome day here in Drake City, and I am already loving it!" He then eats five more Snarf balls.

Luan stops vomiting. "This is "_Snot!_" the time to be happy for we are "_Puking_" out more than we can chew and sure as heck this is "_Gut Wrenching_" Us within!" Luan laughs and then throws up once again.

(_Later._)

They had finished draining their innards and are now walking down the district streets of the city, all while eating something that isn't Snarf Balls. Each of them have Granola Bars and Orange juice.

Lincoln eats his. "Okay, so we do not eat anything from this city or we might end up getting our stomachs pumped!"

"Agreed!" replied the others, but this makes the Mysticons and Boomer chuckle.

"So, anything new from you girls? What about Eartha? How's she doing?" asked Dana.

"Eartha's doing well. After helping her with the evil magic inside of her, she wishes to be a good help to the Mysticons, but then she changed her mind and wishes to help my dad and the other dwarves in the mines" replied Emerald. "And she is good at it, and not because her name sounds like the ground."

"That's one bad guy turned nice person, what about those Vexicons? What are their whereabouts?" asked Linka.

"They're gonna be locked up for a long, long time and they ain't going to do any more trouble to anyone ever again!" said Piper. "We won!" She tosses Choko into the air and Jordan catches him.

"These little Foz guys are as cute as Runeterra's Poro population!" said Jordan and she scratches Choko's head. "You're animal wildlife here is pretty interesting as Pokemon in our world."

"Speaking of which, when can we visit your world?" asked Zarya.

"We've made the arrangements that you girls can come by and visit our world tomorrow, a base will be built outside of the city and will be heavily fortified and will also provide some aid for when you girls are going through some deadly threat" replied Becky.

"I can't wait to see earth and what it has! And we appreciate the support, though the only threats we have are troll bikers and Malvaron's sister Tazma, chances she might be bunking into the old home of Necrafa" replied Arkayna.

Lori then smirks. "And how are you and Malveron doing? Dating still?"

Arkayna blushes. "We are, and at first my mom was pretty cautious about him, but she eventually warmed up to him and hopes one day that Malveron and Me become star mates, well permanent bonded star mates." She then has a love daze. "We're not ready for a permanent and long lasting relationship until we're older."

"I like how romantic your life is and we also know that one day your pirate friends will be back which will be good for Zarya and Emerald" said Carol. "We know all about Zarya and her girlfriend Kitty and Emerald crush on Kitty's brother Casey, how romantically loved by the seas! Er, skies!"

Zarya and Emerald blush, they do miss the Pink Skull Pirates and the two who run it, Captain Kitty Boon and her brother Casey. Just then they spot dragons flying by the city.

"Sure looks nice to know Dragons now exist in this world and peace is reigning quite peacefully" said Luna. "This whole thing with us meeting has been kinda wicked dudes and I dig the song from that banshee lady and her band, she's pretty scream queen wicked cool!"

"Well, we got so many more things here for you guys to love about Drake City, this is just the start after all" replied Emerald. "We should also see just how fast your Netherdrakes are compared to our dragons."

Linka chuckles. "That sounds like a challenge, game on!" Lincoln and Linka hop onto their Netherdrakes.

Then the girls turn into their Mysticon forms and they call in their dragons and they take off with the twins. "Dragon race!" said Piper.

Luna chuckles seeing this. "Wait for me dudes!" Luna then uses Frostmourne and she summons her Frost Wyrm and they take off, the people see this and cheer for them.

"Looks like they're Drag-on along with this, and let's hope they don't rept-iled it out with their fire or we'd be scaling more than we can handle here" said Luan. They ignore her pun.

"Well, looks like we'll catch up with them back at the palace" replied Timmy. They all make their way to the palace on foot, but they will have to use the Drake City dragon sky train soon.

"So, you think Miguel, Fiona, Jackie and Mandee will love what we got?" asked Leni.

"They are literally going to love them Leni" replied Lori. "Duchess and Sunset are also going to love the stuff too, I hope they're doing fine since Duchess is sick."

"I am so going to love using this universal hand bag for so many things! College won't be a hassle with our things anymore" said Dana.

"I wonder if my golf clubs can fit in here" said Carol.

"Chances we can fit more than just that and I bought two, since you're things can be put in one bag and come out of the other! This is so awesome and like the Ender Chest in Minecraft!" said Boomer.

Timmy then recalls something. "So, should we talk about why the Centaur in this world are so small?" They all recall that when they were defending the Mines from the Spectral Hand, they saw the Centaur warriors and they are so puny and not even threatening, but they're spears are riddled with numbness poison.

"Let's not speak about them, the Azeroth Centaur are more threatening and I do not intend to visit Centaur Park either" replied Dana. "What the heck is this world coming too? And is it in par with some magic from the World of Warcraft?"

They know only Gyro has that answer and where is Gyro anyway?

(_The Palace of Gemina._)

The palace guard are at their duties, and a new statue of the Mysticons has been built, as well as the statue of the returned Guardian Gyro which he sees. "This is not necessary, I don't need a statue, and I already have one in this world."

"Yes, well it was destroyed years ago when Necrafa surface and did so much damage, sorry" replied Nova Terron, he and the king and queen go to the Guardian as they stand at the gardens at the near top of the palace tower.

Another thing for you guys to know guys, the palace is built over the old palace and the old palace is the new hideout of the Mysticons where they train and bunk and hang out, alongside their friends Malveron and Doug, he is a Cyclops who also knows some magic but is mostly into gaming and tech stuff. He's also an apprentice Astromancer and a big softie!

Gyro sighs. "Well maybe I can let this statue be, but the Mysticons were the real heroes of the whole thing and I am so glad we got rid of those wretched Vexicons."

"And now the realm is at peace and with only little to know evil and darkness still lurking, but with the dragons by our side we can be able to stand up against the odds and keep Gemina safe" replied Queen Goodfrey.

"And we are happy to know that we are also representing our world within the Immortal Council, thank you so much Guardian" said King Darius.

"Just know that it's not just the king and queen, but also the leader of the Astromancers as well as all four Mysticons as well, we will all gather whenever a turmoil has been set upon our multiverse and we come together to stand against the standing tide of darkness" replied Gyro.

"True and I am so glad I gave full control of the Astromancers to Proxima Starfall" said Nova Terron. "She has earned it and it is also my apologies to the whole deception of when she was switched with the actual twin daughter of the queen."

Queen Goodfrey looks to him sternly. "Yes, well I am still upset at what you did Nova Terron. You mind wiped me and took my twin daughter Zarya away from me and brought her to Miss Sparklebottom who swapped her with Proxima!"

Nova Terron chuckles nervously. "Believe me, I am much disappointed in that spider orphanage keeper, but it was for the safety of the realms, otherwise the Spectral Dragon would've been unleashed."

"And yet the Spectral Dragon emerged and was defeated by Arkayna and her friends" replied King Darius.

Gyro looks to Nova Terron. "I am disappointed as well, I thought I knew you better but you placed the threat of the realms first and took a child away from her family. That was dark and very low man, heck Medivh would be disappointed as well from your actions! Even if they were necessary."

"Well, you won't have to worry about me for long, I have plans on what I should do now that I do not lead the Astromancers" replied Nova Terron.

Gyro chuckles. "Of course, your trip with your former Starmate Geraldine Yaga, I can't believe she's still alive after all these centuries."

"She's an astral traveler and has been through so many worlds and has gained so much knowledge and life for her, and yet she is still as beautiful as the stars above" said Nova Terron. "Have you found your star mate yet?"

Gyro smirks. "Sorry old friend, but I do not intend to find love anytime soon. I have lived through so much and I still have an obligation to continue and much more at hand. Also, I am immortal and I can pretty much outlive many mortals, but I know new heroes will rise up and do what they can to defend the cosmos."

"Such as the All-powerful Reforger Guardian?" asked Neil who comes down from the skies. "Just got back from a talk with King Valmaulk, he's planning on an anniversary ceremony to the loss of his queen and ancient dragon allies soon and sure as heck I am attending it alongside the Dragonflights."

Queen Goodfrey was happy to see him and so is King Darius.

"We're glad you came Mr. Spellman, we have something to discuss with you" said Queen Goodfrey.

"We wish to have Arkayna and her friends be part of the school you run" replied King Darius.

Neil looks to Gyro. Gyro chuckles. "Sorry man, after the talk about what happened to Medivh, I mentioned to them so much more about what we have been through and I may have told them about the school you run, Ever After High."

Neil sighs. "I am going to rip your head off and shove it down the rear end and watch you cry for mercy you retard Scottish bastard!"

The King and Queen of Gemina can see that this was escalating into something else. "We're so sorry for mentioning this, we won't talk more if that is alright with you" said Queen Goodfrey.

Neil looks to them and he calms down his fiery eyes. "No, no. Its fine, perhaps we can have Arkayna, Zarya, Emerald and Piper be part of the school. They could learn so much from Ever After High and the many things that have happened to it and what all the veteran students have been through."

"I will need to inform Dean Giles Grimm and Professor Evil Queen alongside the many other staff about this, including to Sally Whitemane. Though, they might be honored to have four new students who rent just heroes, but also dragon riders too. So, I'll see what I can do and we also need to tell this to the family of Emerald, though Piper is a whole different story."

They recall what Zarya said she found Piper all those years ago, an elf teen who was lost in the city and Zarya became her best friend/big sister figure.

"Mr. Spellman, we'll vouch for Piper Willowbrook. Zarya is her friend and she sees Zarya as her sister. We also have a plan to …. Adopt her into the family" replied Queen Goodfrey.

"She needs a family and the Mysticons and everyone around her have been such good family and we know Arkayna and Zarya will be overjoyed by this" replied King Darius.

Neil smiles. "That is a good idea, and I think we can figure some things out before they head for school."

Then King Darius takes a risk and asks. "And what of my son Gawayne?"

Neil is about to respond, but then they get splashed from behind. Gawayne just made a cannon ball and they are now wet. "Wow! Now that was a splash!" He then chills onto the floating pool chair. "Oh hey guys, what are you all talking about?"

Neil then talks to them in private and Gyro uses his magic to dry them off. "Yeah, I don't want that kid in my school. The last thing I need is some 15 Year old boy who would end up being lazy for anything and try to woo the princesses until they beat the living daylights out of him."

Nova Terron thinks about this as well. "Gawayne has been a thorn on the side when he became the temporary king, and believe me his ability to be heroic has not been shown, in fact he only showed it once, especially when he played around with the hatchling of King Valmaulk, how dishonorable."

Neil looks to King Darius. "See what I mean? That kid goes to my school, the things are going to hell real fast and I am not letting chaos reign at the school. We already have Faybelle doing that one, sort of."

King Darius sighs. "I understand, the only time my son was ever heroic was when he helped seal off the main gate to the mines, and also was smart enough to use the poison numbness spears from the centaur as well."

"Then Gawayne will have to be home schooled, he has a long way into being responsible and also learning how to be a true born leader" said Queen Godfrey.

Nova Terron then sees the time. "It appears it's my time to leave now, Geraldine is waiting for me outside of the city in her van. Farwell and may we meet again." They all wave goodbye to Nova Terron as he leaves.

Gyro then ask them. "We're not gonna miss him right?"

"We are never gonna miss him" replied Queen Goodfrey.

"Agreed" replied Neil and King Darius. They all still kinda hate him for what he did to Zarya, Proxima and Queen Goodfrey.

They then walk back to the garden. "So, are the girls going to your earth to explore and know more?" asked Queen Goodfrey.

"From what might be happening now, I think the rest of the team is agreeing to let them come to our earth and see how it seems to be similar to Gemina" replied Neil. "We have equality with the Faunus, humans and of course the Pokemon."

"But it's only in the town of Royal Woods and Great Lake City, as for the rest of the world, there is still trying to find some way for true equality to be shown" replied Gyro.

They all then see the Mysticons flying around alongside Linka and Lincoln on the Netherdrakes and Luna on her Frost Wyrm.

"I would love to see the world of Azeroth and how much the two factions of the Alliance and Horde are dealing" said Queen Goodfrey.

"Next time you're majesty, next time" replied Gyro.

"Hey!" They all look to Gawayne who comes out of the pool. "Can I come and see this world of yours as well? I'd like to see how the people would say when they see the Great Gawayne."

Neil and Gyro look to each other. "Never in your life kid."

"What? Why not?" asked Gawayne.

Gyro then checks his watch. "Well, time for me to head back to Karazhan, see you around Spellman." He jumps off the building and he turns into his raven form and he flies through a portal.

Neil then watches the dragons fly. "And I'm off." He then jumps off the building and he turns into Deathwing and flies away.

Gawayne then yells. "Hey! What about me? I wanna go to your earth too!"

"Son, we need to talk" said King Darius.

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: ****Things are looking good, and the Mysticons will make their mark and see what earth is like, well the earth of the Royal Defenders and they will be stunned to know they will be going to school someplace magical and new and Piper will be happy to hear the news from the king and queen of Gemina. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: ****7/26/20.**


	402. Ch402: Aftermath of Gemina

_**Spells and Louds**_

_**Chapter 402: **__**Aftermath of Gemina.**_

(_Spellman Estate._)

The portal to the Great Gate opens and coming out are none other than the Royal Defenders, it is a new day and they just got back from talking with some new friends and their new friends are coming out with them. The Mysticons: Arkayna, Zarya, Emerald and Piper, along with Malveron and Doug.

The heroes of Gemina look around and see, they were now on earth. "Wow! This …. Looks closely similar to our home" said Piper. Even Choko sees nothing different.

"That's what you guys think, it does have some similarities to your home planet and city, but we have some things that are different from your world. Such as vehicles that don't hover" replied Leni.

They see the cars they have and go to them. Zarya sees Luna's car. "Whoa! Nice ride girl, this thing is so cool. We don't have rides with wheels, they all hover or fly around."

"We know, we have seen them" replied Luna. "We would rather stick to some wheels, they make us feel close to the ground and the feeling of that rush when you go more than 111 down the highway."

They then look to the house. "So, you guys live there?" asked Arkayna.

"We do, it's owned by our adopted parents Neil and Gwen, and currently the others are also in there die to the fact our sister Duchess is still kinda sick" said Linka.

"Oh my stars, I am so sorry for you guys and your sister. Is she doing alright?" asked Emerald.

"She is, from what we heard from our other sister Sunset, she's no longer sneezing too much or having coughs that make her turn into her black swan form, now she has slight sneezing and small migraines" said Lincoln.

Emerald then has an idea. "You know, my mom showed me the recipe on a brew she made to cure sickness, though I don't think the ingredients we need even exist here."

"That literally sounds nice of you girls to do that, but I don't think that's all so necessary" said Lori. "She'll heal soon, it's only a matter of time. So, you girls wanna go to the mall?"

"We'd love to see the shopping district of earth, but we did go to our mall yesterday and I'm sure your mall may have a lot in common with ours" replied Arkayna.

They then think about this. "Huh, she's not wrong. So, what the heck do you guys wanna do anyway?"

The Mysticons look to Piper and let her speak what they all agreed on. "We wanna see all the Pokemon!" Then she gets tackled by Arcanine and licked. "Wow! You are big!"

Zarya chuckles. "Yeah, we all had a talk last night on what we wanna do when we get here, and so we all agreed to see the Pokemon you guys keep talking about, though some of us wanted to go around the world, but that part ain't possible so we all voted for the Pokemon thing."

"Well, I just wanna see how gaming is around here" said Doug. Doug is a Cyclops and friend to the Mysticons and best pal of Malveron and not that big or scary, more like nerdy and a bit of a softie.

Lincoln chuckles, he then sees Timmy nod. "Well the, Doug let's see how good you are when we hit the arcade."

Doug gasps, this was kinda long and he puts his hands to the side of his head. "There's an arcade on earth?!"

"Yeah, there is" replied Timmy. "It's called Gus' Games n Grub and at times we go there to do some gaming with our friends and enjoy some pizza."

"Yes! Yes and yes, I am so going to wanna be part of that!" said Doug. He then hugs Malveron. "What about you buddy?"

Malveron chuckles and he sees his girlfriend Arkayna motioning him to hang out with Doug. "You know what, I think I'll tag along too."

"Yes! Next stop, arcade!" said Doug as he let's go of Malveron and cheers.

"Is he like this when it comes to video games?" asked Lincoln as he helps Malveron.

"Yeah, especially when it comes to being a fan of his favorite ponies" replied Malveron. "So, how are we getting there?"

Lincoln and Timmy nod. "Netherdrake." Nel'Thorious comes down and lands in front of them.

"Um, can he carry me?" asked Doug as he nervously approaches the Netherdrake, but Nel'Thorious goes to him and licks his hand. "Hey, he's friendly, and I thought he was gonna eat me."

Lincoln chuckles. "First off, Nel'Thorious already ate and also he wouldn't eat you and lastly he can carry you. As a creature from Outland which was once Draenor he can be able to lift things that are as heavy as a whole ship." Lincoln and Timmy and Malveron get on the back of the Netherdrake and it hovers off the ground.

Nel'Thorious then picks up Doug. "Wow. We have got to know more about these kinds of dragons."

Lincoln then looks to the others. "We'll be back later guys, have fun showing them the Pokemon in around the place and steer clear of the caves, I got reports from Lisa that the Darmanitan have been feeling kinda restless as of lately so be wary."

"We know what to do Lincoln" replied Jordan as she hops off her Indoraptor. "Have fun with Doug and Malveron, also bring back some pizza!"

"Got it!" said Lincoln and Timmy. They then fly off to the town and straight for Gus' Games n' Grub, all while Doug cheers. "Woohoo! Arcade here we come! Can we stop please? I need to pee."

The girls all chuckle at the possible weird bonding moment they're gonna have. "So, where are the Pokemon spotted? Is there like a hidden area where they reside?" asked Arkayna.

"Well, the Pokemon are everywhere" said Dana. They all look around and see some Pokemon going around the place, from land to the sky and within the forests and under the ground.

"Wow!" Piper sees Altaria and other bird looking Pokemon taking flight, and some Butterfree and Beautifly. "There are so many of them! Let's go!"

They then make their way around the house, they spot Neil in the backyard with Garchomp, Absol, Sylveon, Loudred, Roserade and Ducklet. They also see the other Pokemon from the others: Volcarona, Mr. Mime, Sir 'Fetched, Lopunny, Flareon and Glaceon. "Hey girls, looks like you all decided not to go to the mall today." He then places a bowl of Pokemon food and Arcanine joins them.

"Wow! They look so cool!" said Piper as she goes over and looks upon the dragon-type known as Garchomp. "He looks like some kind of dragon!"

"That's because Garchomp here is a Dragon-Type, he's my partner. And the others are Absol whose partnered with Lincoln, Sylveon is with Sunset, Ducklet is with Duchess and of course Roserade is with Leni and Loudred with Luna and the Arcanine belongs to Linka" replied Neil. "My wife has her Pokemon, Gothorita and she's inside the house with my wife."

"Wow! There are so many things we wanna know, like the Pokemon and their skills" said Arkayna.

"Well, we can have a Pokemon battle once they finish eating" said Becky. "But in the meantime, we can just talk about the different types of Pokemon that reside here."

Then Neil asks. "So, who's keeping an eye on Drake City safe and did Gawayne come with you?"

"Boomer and Victor are back in Drake City and helping keep an eye on things" replied Carol.

"and Gawayne did not come with us, the one thing we don't want is our step brother being here and whining about doing things he wants to do" said Zarya. "And likewise we don't care what he's doing now."

"Our mom and dad wished they could come, but they have to keep an eye on things. They have been imprisoned in bone statues for so long, they wanna know what's changed in Drake City and what they can do to fix problems and one of them is the whereabouts of Malveron's sister Tazma" replied Arkayna.

"Is she even evil anymore?" asked Leni.

"We don't think so, she seems to be less of an evil person and much more of an insecure and mean kinda girl. She'll come around and try to make amends with us for what she did and we can give her a chance" replied Emerald.

Luna chuckles. "Wow. Sounds like something I did with an old enemy turned pal."

Then Michelle comes out and she has a large tray of snacks, alongside her is Courage and Gothorita. "Hey guys, we know about the whole visit of some new guests and so we made some snacks for all of you."

"Thanks Michelle" they all reply in unison and take some of the cookies and milk.

"Wow! A pink dog! Though, it does seem kinda normal where we're from, but he's cute!" Piper hugs Courage and the pink beagle chuckles at this.

Linka chuckles, then she thinks. '_I wonder how Lincoln and Timmy are handling with Doug and Malveron right now._'

Linka then eats her cookie and she sees some wild Pokemon have arrived, they know that there will be a Pokemon battle and they too wish to see the Spellman Pokemon clash. "Looks like we got some company." The others notice this, they were the small Pokemon from the woods.

Neil chuckles. "Then let's get to eating and then get to battling."

Then Arkayna asks. "Where's the Guardian?"

(_Gus's Games n' Grub._)

The Netherdrake lands onto the parking lot of the arcade/pizzeria and they all get off of Nel'Thorious.

"Take one big look guys, this is the known local arcade in town and the one place where I have been known to ace in so many high scores ever since I was nine" replied Lincoln.

"Believe me, Linc here has won so many games and high scores that he pretty much rules this place almost like a king and I am trying my best to beat all of his high scores" replied Timmy.

Doug chuckles. "Well, I for one am good at gaming and have had so many high scores. Even though some of them may have been deleted by mistake at some point, and no I am not blaming Zarya and Piper."

Doug then whispers to Lincoln and Timmy. "Yeah, his scores weren't deleted, they just beat his high scores and this is his way of saying he lost. Hard! Even Nova Terron got into gaming and he beat the score and a lot of online players!"

Doug did hear the last part. "No joke there. He called himself Brova Terron and then he said." Doug then tries to mimic the former Astromancer leader. "Bow before me noobs! Bow before Brova Terron!"

Lincoln and Timmy are shocked. "What was he on fire?" asked Timmy.

"He was" replied Doug and Malveron. "I said that he was on fire in the game! Then he was levitating and so was the game console and he was literally on fire!" said Doug. "He aced the game like a pro and almost had the highest score beaten!"

This was something they did not expect from the former Astromancer. "The game Nova Terron was playing, what was it called?" asked Timmy.

"The rise of the apocalypse" replied Doug.

"Okay, that was some information. So, we should get going then" said Lincoln. They all head into the arcade and at the first sight of all the games, Doug squealed like a little girl. He then goes over to try the first games and they're so glad they gave him tokens when they came in. Timmy goes over to also play some games and make sure Doug doesn't hurt himself.

Then Lincoln asks Malveron. "So, does Gyro know about the whole "_Brova Terron_" thing?"

Malveron chuckles. "No, no he does not and I don't even know what the Guardian would say when he finds out. Also, where the heck is he?"

"Not here, I think. Either he's back in Karazhan or he's on the Royal Fortress" replied Lincoln. "Either way, he might be busy with something important, so we shouldn't bother with him right now."

Then they hear some cheering. "Woohoo! This place is so awesome!" That was Doug and he sound super happy he came to earth, well their earth.

(_FutureTech HQ._)

Martin goes through some reports on the tablet and next to him is GLADIS and he makes sure all is going well, then Gyro stands next to him. "Guardian, good to see you as well" said Martin without even looking.

Gyro then stands next to him and looks to the open ocean. "So, what news from our sea guests from Planet 4546B doing?"

"Doing pretty well, they've managed to heal tons of desecrated reefs from the many dark trenches and some life is respawning a new and flourishing nicely, almost like Godzilla were still here and healing the land" replied Martin.

"Good, good. No signs of new and/or unnatural alien sea life yet?" asked Gyro.

"_Nothing from the sort._" replied GLADIS. "_The reports from the Biological sea vessels and research facilities state that the Sea Emperors are just doing their part in keeping the oceans clean, safe and cured of any form of bacteria and harmful diseases. As of now, we have estimated that nearly 25 percent of the oceans have been cleansed of harmful diseases._"

"The Sea Emperors you brought here are doing wonders and they have even aided in saving some people from almost drowning and stopping illegal fishing with their mind manipulation powers" replied Martin. "They don't seem like a threat, yet."

"And what of their size? Have they grown into … Something bigger?" asked Gyro.

"They have not grown huge, yet" replied Martin. "They're current size is three humans tall and almost the length of one school bus and a racecar. We're still keeping tabs on them and they're natural prey, though normally they would consume large apex predators, but there are no Leviathans here and thank god for that. So, they're dining on schools of fish and crustaceans from below."

Gyro sighs. "How many are still here on earth?"

Martin then looks to the reports again. "We still got eleven of them. Seven Sea Emperor's each at the seven seas around the world, though the rest are lurking into the Pacific. It's a big ocean and needs more Sea Emperor's to keep tabs on things there and they seem pretty gentle when it comes to friendly people out at sea."

Gyro smiles, he's happy to know that the creatures are doing fine. "Good, I'll be taking my leave now."

Martin then calls out to him. "Dude, what about the Mysticons? Aren't they in Royal Woods?"

Gyro stops. "They're just having fun and I'll leave them be to it, besides they have the Royal Defenders to look after them and show them the ropes from the earth we live in." He then turns into a raven and flies off through the portal from the Great Gate.

Martin then goes back to the tablet. "Just as long as there's no trouble then I'm okay with it." Then he sees another report from days ago that he missed. "GLADIS, what the heck is this about Jack Cyber building a large new Super weapon?"

(_Spellman Estate._)

They have all had a heck of a day being on their earth and seeing what they needed to see, learn and also entertain.

The Mysticons witnessed a clash between Neil and Garchomp against Gwen and Gothorita in which Garchomp won. Linka and her Arcanine, tag teaming with Lori and her Volcarona against Dana and Becky with Glaceon and Flareon and the last fight which was Leni and Roserade vs Jordan and her Lopunny. Though, Jordan's Lopunny went Mega and things turned epic real fast.

"Wow! That was all so awesome and we got it all recorded too!" said Piper. "We are so going to watch this again and again and again and again!"

"Easy there Piper, let's not let Gawayne see this or he's gonna get jealous and start whining about coming here" said Zarya. "And we do not want that on our watch, or mom or dad to deal with him."

"And we got more company" said Emerald. They then see the Netherdrake come back, with Lincoln, Timmy, Malveron and Doug.

"So, how did the boy's day out gaming time go guys?" asked Arkayna.

Malveron chuckles. "We came, we saw, we played, we ate pizza, we bought pizza and Doug lost so many times to Lincoln. That kid is a dang good player in his own arcade zone, even I can't beat him."

They then see Doug bowing to Lincoln. "You are truly an expert at gaming and have shown me that you are far superior and I can never match your skills in the arcade ever again."

Lincoln chuckles nervously. "Okay Doug, you can stop that now, this is getting kinda awkward and embarrassing." They chuckle seeing this. "No seriously Doug, stop it."

They then head towards the Great Gate and Neil creates a portal and he looks to their friends. "Come by anytime guys, your all welcome back here in our earth and to Royal Woods."

"Thanks, this has been so much fun and maybe next time we can go around the town and check it out" said Arkayna.

"We got so many things to tell mom and dad when we get back home and sure as heck they'll wanna come by and see how this world is and how awesome everything is!" said Zarya.

"I just wanna know more about the history on the whole story of earth and the people" said Emerald. "I'm sure the history here on earth is filled with wonder and adventures."

They all did not want to tell her about the story of earth and its conflicts. They'll wait till she finds out for herself. "Well, we'll see you guys around here next time" said Lori.

"We look forward to it!" said Piper. "And we know that the next time we come back here, there is going to be so many heart racing and cool things to know!"

Niel chuckles. "Not like the one you girls are gonna get when you all get back home."

They all look to him confused. "What the heck are you going on about dude?" asked Zarya.

Neil smirks. "Just head back to your world, the king and queen will wanna tell you guys personally."

They had no clue what that means, so they just head on through to figure things out, all while Doug yells. "I'll be back for a rematch Lincoln! This isn't over!"

Lincoln chuckles and has a determined look. "And I look forward to beating you again Doug, mark my words!"

Doug also has a look of determination as he walks backwards into the portal. "I'm gonna make you eat those words man! I will beat you, no matter what video game it is!" Then they disappear into the portal and the portal itself closes.

Jordan looks to Lincoln. "Nice one handsome, you beat Doug and he's gonna be back for some more!"

They all look to Neil. "Dad, what the heck were you talking about them and the king and queen of Gemina?" asked Linka.

Neil smiles and walks back to the house with the others following. "Let's just say Piper will be happy for the big news when they talk to them, and Arkayna and Zarya will be in tears of joy and Gawayne will be horrified." they had no clue what he meant, they'll have to wait till the Mysticons come back.

(_Royal Palace._)

The four girls, Arkayna, Zarya, Emerald and Piper are now at the balcony and with the king and queen of Gemina. "So mom and dad, what's the big thing you guys wanted to talk to us about?" asked Zarya.

"We heard from Neil Spellman that you wanted to tell all of us something very important" said Arkayna.

They both nod and look to them, but they look to Piper. "We know that one of you doesn't have a true family to have and we don't know where you came from or who your family are. So, we made the choice." King Darius then let's the queen speak.

"Piper Willowbrook, we were both at an agreement to have you as our daughter, to be adopted into our family" replied Queen Goodfrey.

This shocks the Mysticons to the core, mostly to Arkayna and Zarya. "What?!" Choko faints.

Piper is stunned and wide eyed. "Y-You want me, to be your daughter?"

Queen Goodfrey and King Darius look to each other and smile, then they look to the elf and nod. "Yes."

Piper then sheds tears and she hugs them both and cries, seeing this puts so much joy and emotion into Arkayna and Zarya and they too join in the hug, and also Emerald.

Piper has always looked to Zarya as a big sister figure, well now she can truly see Zarya as her sister, and also to Arkayna as well. "This is …. This is the best thing ever!" cried Piper as she hugs her new family, she is now adopted into the Royal Family of Gemina.

While this moment is happening, they all fail to see Gawayne was standing by the door confused and stunned. "What the Snarf Balls is happening?!"

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: ****Well, seems like things are doing fine for the Mysticons and the Royal Defenders and now they have to keep tabs on their new deep sea guests from a planet of ocean and ancient alien tech. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: ****7/26/20.**


	403. Ch403: Game Stream 45

**_Spells and Louds_**

**_Chapter 403: _****_Game Stream_****_ 4.5_**

We see Sunset with a medical mask on and whispering with her headset on. "Hey guys, now you're all wondering what's with the look. Well, my roomie/sister is sick well not much, and she needs rest, so we're just gonna keep things low and I am not planning any gaming, but instead we're gonna see what Leon and the others did with this video I am going to show you guys. Let's see what they did on Leon's new server and mods! Enjoy folks."

**Minecraft with: Leon, Neil, Linka, Gyro and Martin.**

They all spawn in the forest and Leon then speaks up. "Okay guys, welcome to the server of mine. Now, this may look like a normal server, but it's not. As time goes on and we keep playing, weird things are gonna happen to us, really weird things that will happen at any time."

They all did not like the sound of this, mostly Neil. "Oh god, I don't like this feeling and what you just said, okay so what kind of weird? Like creepy weird or just plain weird-weird?"

"Like, our buttholes are gonna be clenched weird" replied Leon. Yup, they all do not like where this is going. They then go around and do what they can and start mining.

"Oh god" said Linka.

"This is bad" said Neil.

"I fucking don't like the way to say it" said Gyro.

"This can only end badly for us" said Martin.

Leon is mining onto the tree and harvesting the lumber and leaves. "Now, just be careful and try not to make things bad." Then he explodes. "Oh shit! See? See?! Weird shit!"

Linka and Martin go to him. "What the heck happened? What did you do?" asked Martin.

"I got wood and blew up!" said Leon.

Martin then mines dome stone and he blows up.

_McK3nzi3 was blown up by (Intentional Game Design.)_ "What the fuck was that shit?!"

Meanwhile Leon and Gyro are elsewhere. "Hey guys, we found a temple" said Neil. But they explode and get killed, and scream. "What the fuck?! What the fuck happened?!"

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by (Intentional Game Design.) _

_Gaming_Gu4rd1an has been blown up by (Intentional Game Design.)_

The others go over and see what was left of the temple was a crater and some fire. Neil and Gyro then respawn. "We just found a fucking temple and blew up for no reason at all!" said Gyro. They all laugh.

Leon then explains. "Okay, so let me fill you guys in on the details of this sever. So, you guys might blow up for no apparent reason, there will be something's that'll blow you up but just at random. You see, the explosions vary. You guys might take little damage, critical damage, not much damage or no damage at all, so be careful."

They all laugh at this. "I regret being here already" said Linka. They all laugh. "This is not gonna help with some of my anxiety in this." They all laugh again.

"How the fuck did you guys die?" asked Martin.

"We were harvesting the emeralds!" said Neil. "They were in the temple!"

"Well, that's another reason why you guys exploded" laughed Leon.

"This is gonna get so messed up as we keep playing, I know it" said Linka.

"God damn it! This is so wrong and yet so funny" said Neil. "Let's see what happens next."

Neil then goes to the crafting table. "I'm gonna make something people, so stand back."

Linka makes the achievement of Stone Age and they hear her yell. "God damn it!" They all laugh. "I mined and got stone and entered the Stone Age achievement and I blew up, but I don't think I took any damage at all. What the heck? Oh look a silverfish."

"That's because it's in random with the explosions, Jesus Christ this is turning out awesome!" said Leon.

Neil is about to craft. "Stand back I'm gonna see what I can craft." Then Gyro backs off, but gets some damage from a nearby explosion from Martin.

_McK3nzi3 was blown up by (Intentional Game Design.) _"Okay, fuck the coal! I don't need coal!" said Martin. They all laugh and Link says. "I'm afraid to craft anything right now."

Neil chuckles. "Okay, so now we know Martin can't mine for coal. Is that what we all learned just now?" They all laugh, but not Martin.

"Okay, so we should take notes on what makes us explode and what doesn't" replied Leon.

Soon, Gyro and Leon are harvesting fish from the river with their stone swords. "Okay, I think I should feel comfortable telling you guys this since Lincoln's not here. So, if Lincoln were to be here and end up mining for something purple or orange color then he would explode!" said Leon. They all laugh, but then they hear panic.

"Who angered the fucking bees?! Linka! Linka! What the hell did you do?!" yelled Neil.

"Oh no! Oh no!" said Linka. "I didn't men it! Oh hell no!"

"What the heck is going on with you guys?" asked Martin who is mining for iron.

"Linka, bees are passive! Why did you hit them?! Why are they coming after me? I didn't hit them!" Neil runs for it as the bees chase him.

The bees are also chasing Linka. "I was going to get a flower and I accidently hit the bee!" They all laugh. "Oh god! Help me! They're so fast! Where's the river?! Where is it?!"

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by (Intentional Game Design.) _"Oh you racist mother fucker Leon! God damn it!" yelled Neil.

Leon chuckles. "What? What did I do?"

"I jump in the fucking water and I explode!" yelled Neil. They all laugh at this, except for Neil.

"I thought you said you eat a water melon and you explode, how about we try that one?" said Martin.

"Fucking no!" said Neil. They all laugh and Linka evades the bees but Neil respawns next to the bees. "For fucks sake why?!"

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been slain by a bee. _They all laugh at this. "Fucking shit! Why?!" yelled Neil.

They then continue to play, but it does seem quite. Gyro then chuckles. "Oh god, someone is going to blow up and Leon being quite which means he know someone is gonna blow up." they all laugh.

"No man, I did not let anyone else blow up from this" replied Leon. They then see the notification.

_L1nka_Sp3LLm4n fell from high place. _They all laugh seeing this. "Okay, well that one happened."

"That was not an explosion that was on you Linka. That was not the mod" chuckled Leon.

"I know, I know. I was trying to make a pathway and I got knocked off by a spider" replied Linka.

Leon eats a fish and he blows up but lives. "Oh shit! I ate a fish, do not eat fish guys! Don't eat fish!"

Then Gyro sees Linka at the spawn point and he sees a Creeper. "What happens when I hit a creeper?" He then goes near the creeper that follows him towards Linka.

"They explode! Don't do it! God damn it!" The Creeper blows up, Gyro survives but Linka doesn't.

_L1nka_Sp3LLm4n was blown up by a Creeper_. "Why? Why would you do that?" said Linka, they all laugh.

"That one was a natural explosion" laughed Leon and the others also laugh.

They then hear an explosion and Martin screaming and laugh. "Scares the shit out of me every time an explosion happens!" yelled Martin. "Fucking shit!"

"What the heck were you doing?" asked Gyro.

Linka then respawns. "Hey I found you guys, what happened man?"

"I was mining for Iron! God damn it! At least I didn't die or something, but I took little damage" replied Martin. "This sucks big time! I hate this mod and game so much!"

Leon chuckles. "It's a good game guys." They all laugh.

(_Skip._)

Gyro then chuckles and gets annoyed. "Okay, okay. So now it makes sense now, yesterday Leon sent me a message saying "_**Hey man, you don't wanna miss tomorrow's gaming session! It's gonna be so good**_!" No fuck! And then he comes up with this shit and I get damaged along with these fuckers!"

They then hear some explosions coming from underneath and they hear Martin scream. "God damn it! Fuck the Red stone!" They all laugh.

"Should I just mine with my hands?" asked Linka.

"No" said Leon. "Make some tools you fucking bum!"

"If I make tools and explode then I lose my stuff" replied Linka.

They hear another explosion from Neil. "I lived! With only two hearts left! The Creepers got powerful! Fuck!" They all laugh.

(_Skip._)

It's now nighttime on the server and Leon is making some chests for them to keep their things in. Then Neil speaks. "Let me try the water thing again." He jumps into the water and explodes.

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by (Intentional Game Design.)_ The drawback, Martin was next to him and he also blows up.

_McK3nzi3 was blown up by N13L_Sp3llm4n_. "What the fuck? Why did you do that?" yelled Leon.

"I know this isn't being racist, I can swim" said Neil. They all laugh.

(_Skip._)

Daytime is back and Leon is passing by some wolves and is trying to tame one with the bone he got, but then they all hear Martin yelling.

"Fuck off Mr. Skeleton! Nooo! Don't kill me!"

"What the? Where are you man?" asked Neil. They then hear Martin panic again.

"Mr. Skeleton! For the love of god! I don't have a fucking sword to kill this bitch! Noooooo!"

_McK3nzi3 has been shot by a skeleton_. They all laugh. "Guys, I'm lost" said Leon. "And I didn't even get to tame the wolf into a doggy companion, where the fuck is our respawn point at?

Neil then finds something. "I found a book." _N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by (Intentional Game Design.)_ "AAARGHHH! I can't read books!" They all laugh.

Leon then tosses a potato into the small home of Gyro and he runs off, but Gyro sees the potato and comes out to see Neil and Leon. "Who the fuck threw a fucking potato at me? You racist little bastard!"

Leon then sees a Creeper sneaking behind Gyro. "Umm, dude."

Gyro turns around and then the Creeper blows up and he screams. Neil also sees this. "Oh shit, Creeper!"

Gyro then looks to his house. "No! My home!" They all laugh.

Later Gyro takes the potato and he eats it and he makes multiple deep explosions. "I ate the Potato!" They all laugh and Leon and Neil look down to the crater and look to Gyro.

"No wonder why the racist bastard gave me a fucking potato! You fucker Leon!" yelled Gyro. Neil and Leon keep trying to give him more Potatoes. "Stop giving me fucking potatoes you racist bitches!" Leon then tosses a Potato and it directly hits Gyro.

Meanwhile Linka is at the desert village and sees something. "Oh wow. An Enderman vs an Iron Golem. Oh what a battle!"

_Gaming_Gu4rd1an has been blown up by (Intentional Game Design.)_ They all laugh. "If you throw the Potatoes at him he blows up!" laughed Neil.

"Racist assholes! Fucking done with this shit! Fuck it!" yelled Gyro as he respawns and then goes after Neil. "These Racist Bastards are Al-Qaeda Potato farmers!"

"I wish I was there to see it, I'm deep underground" said Martin. He then steps on Granite and he explodes but no damage. "Fuck the Granite that was scary!" They all laugh.

"You throw potatoes at Gyro and he dies instantly! Oh good lord!" laughed Neil, but then Gyro hits him with his sword. "No! Eat the water melon!"

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been slain by Gaming_Gu4rd1an_. They all laugh and Gyro takes the things that Neil dropped upon death. "Potato!" They all laugh.

Leon chuckles. "He's getting all of Neil's shit!"

Neil then respawns and goes to Gyro. "Give me back my stuff bitch." Gyro then gives him back his fish, stone, granite, pickaxe and sword and then he tosses Neil the water melon.

_N13L_Sp3llm4n was blown up by (Intentional Game Design.)_ "If you throw a water melon at me I explode?!" yelled Neil. "Why?!" They all laugh hard at this one.

"Wait what? Let me see what happened." Leon goes to where Gyro is and sees the crater where Neil was.

"Here's a Potato." Gyro eats a potato many times and he makes a series of explosions that go downward and knock back Leon. "Gotcha bitch! Gotcha bitch! Fuck you!"

"Oh What?! Oh shit! He's blowing up!" yelled Leon. He then looks down into where Gyro is. "Look st this crater, look how fucking far down he is!"

Gyro looks up. "I am the Potato Terrorist! Fear me asshole!" They all laugh. He then makes a tower of Cobble stone underneath him to get back to the top of the crater he made.

"So, he's making explosions that hurt you guys, but not him?" asked Linka. "We're going to where you guys are at."

"Gyro is eating the potato and he's using it to kill us!" Neil respawns and he goes to them. "Just seeing all this shit is going out of hand real fast."

"Alright I'm here now." Gyro gets in range and he eats the potato again.

_L30n_G3rm4n has been blown up by Gaming_Gu4rd1an. _"What the fuck man?!"

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by Gaming_Gu4rd1an. _"Oh for fucks sake man! Why?!"

Leon then respawns again. "This wasn't supposed to work like this, we're getting backfired by this prank I made. He's not supposed to turn it into a weapon!"

"I am so glad I was not there for this shit up there" said Martin as he makes his way back to the surface.

Neil respawns and runs away from Gyro. "He's a suicide bomber! Run!" Gyro gets in range and he eats a Potato behind Neil.

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by Gaming_Gu4rd1an._

_Gaming_Gu4rd1an hit the ground too hard. _

They all laugh at this. "This prank is going wrong real fast! What the fuck?!" said Leon.

Gyro then yells. "Allah Potato!" They all laugh.

(_Skip._)

Leon used creative mode on himself and placed down ten diamond blocks doe them to test and then he returns to survival. Neil with his iron pickaxe and he goes to the blocks. "Okay we're good, so I will attempt to try and mine diamonds, so stand back people."

He mines the diamond blocks and he blows up but no damage. "Okay, so that happened." They all laugh and then Gyro eats a potato again and he makes a deep crater and everyone screams from the explosions.

"Wow! That was so close, we almost got killed!" said Linka. They all gather around the crater and look down. "That is deep. What's he doing now?"

Gyro then uses his dirt blocks to make a long column to get back up, but as he reaches range he eats the potato again.

_L30n_G3rm4n has been blown up by Gaming_Gu4rd1an_. "Oh god! Oh hell!"

_L1nka_Sp3LLm4n was blown up by Gaming_Gu4rd1an_. "Oh for god's sake, why?!"

Neil and Martin survive and Gyro's crater is even deeper. They then laugh and Leon and Linka respawn. "Why did you do that?" said Linka.

Martin walks around the crater. "What the fuck was that?"

Neil also walks around the crater and he looks down. "It's him eating a potato!" They all laugh. Neil accidently falls into the crater, but he takes little damage and now he's with Gyro.

"He's eating a fucking potato and killing us on this server!" said Leon. They all laugh. "We gave him the deadliest weapon in the fucking game!"

"Guys, I respawn at the desert village again, damn it!" said Linka. "It's a long walk to you guys."

"He's OP guys!" yelled Neil.

"Welcome to my crater bitch!" Gyro eats a Potato.

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by Gaming_Gu4rd1an._

Gyro laughs. "You're fucking racism prank has turned against you and now I have control bitches!"

"This was supposed to be some way to troll you, but instead we're getting potato trolled!" said Leon.

Neil respawns and Leon knocks him back into the crater with Gyro still down there and he eats the potato again and they look down to witness this. Neil tries to hit Gyro, but he is eating the fucking Potato!

_N13L_Sp3llm4n has been blown up by Gaming_Gu4rd1an._

"Suck on that bitch!" Gyro didn't know that the explosion made lava come in and it's hitting him.

_Gaming_Gu4rd1an tries to swim in lava to escape N13L_Sp3llm4n. _

They all laugh. "He fucking burnt alive!" laughed Leon.

And now we're back with Sunset who is confused and also freaked out from what she saw.

"Okay, so I don't think I wanna play with them on that server. That was messed up and I am not planning to …. I don't think I wanna be part of what they did. So, I guess they can do what they want and I'll do what I do on the normal server. Thanks for watching whatever messed up trash Leon did, and see you guys next time on Shimmer Cove."

Sunset fails to see her sister Duchess standing behind her who watched everything and she has a blanket around her. "What is wrong with Uncle Leon?" Sunset is startled by this and falls to the ground. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: ****This is based off the Minecraft game of Wildcat where everything explodes, alongside his pals FourZeroSeven, Terroriser, JigglyPanda and Basically. It was funny as hell and I hope they're other pals can be part of its madness. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: ****7/27/20.**


	404. Ch404: The Tales from the Boiling Isles

_**Spells and Louds**_

_**Chapter 404: **__**The tales from the Boiling Isles.**_

The Royal Fortress is somewhere within the sectors near Cretacia Island, and everyone onboard is keeping track of a Sea Emperor that is swimming by the island and providing some healing spores for them to collect and possibly use them to heal some of the injured and/or sick dinosaurs.

The Great Gate opens, and coming out is Neil, Leon, Sergei, Gwen, Lincoln, Linka, Loona, Sunset, Luna, Leni, Lori, Luan, Sam, Peter, Ember, Aggie, Jordan, Timmy and Boomer. The others are still back home and Loona and Sergei left their three pups at Spellman Estate to be watched over by Michelle Lewis and play with Lily, they just have to steer clear of Duchess since she's slightly sick.

They then make their way to the FutureTech base at the Defense Bureau. "So, any idea what the heck are we doing here?" asked Sunset.

"No clue, chances it could be a new mission" replied Leon. "The only thing we got from the message of Martin is that Gyro has something to tell us and it seems important."

"This should be good" replied Jordan.

They all make their way into the building and they enter the main meeting room and meet with the others. Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Tadashi, Penny, Carol, Becky, Dana, Wrathion and Hollow. Also there is Pyrrha and GLADIS is serving them some scones and drinks.

"Glad you guys came, the Guardian has been waiting to tell all of us something" said Pyrrha.

They all look to the Guardian, Gyro who is sitting on the main chair in the room. "Greetings everyone, glad you all came and you're all looking fine."

"What the heck is going on Gyro?" asked Lincoln. "What's so important for all of us to be here?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Leni. "Anything bad coming to the realms or something?"

"No, I just need to tell you guys that days ago I found the Boiling Isles and I went there all by myself and confronted the Owl Lady Edalyn Clawthorne" replied Gyro.

This shocks them, Gwen drops her scone and Sergei spits out his coffee onto Leon. "Why would you do that to me man?!"

Neil then sighs and looks to the Guardian sternly. "You?! You went to the boiling isles and confronted the most dangerous, most wanted and powerful witch in all the realms?!"

Gyro nods. "Yeah, I did and I may think we have misjudged her actions." Gyro then eats a donut and drinks some coffee. "She's not a bad person at all, we were wrong."

They were all confused even more. "Okay, hold up! Let's rewind this" said Luna. "Gyro, tell us what happened, tell us what the heck did you do and why did you even go there alone without us?"

Gyro sighs. "I knew she would be a threat, and as always to caution I took actions into my own hands so I wouldn't have to endanger you all if she would try something deadly. Recall when I was lost in Amphibia and Martin and Jack Cyber came to help me?"

"Yeah! And I almost died because of you!" yelled Martin as he also points to the pacemaker on his chest, replacing his heart. Becky was also not happy with that day.

Gyro sighs. "Yes, well just like that. I did not want any of you to be in any form of danger, so I did it myself and tried to take her down."

"Who the heck gave you the actual coordinates to her location? Did Ryze finally found where her realm is? Or was it from Doctor Strange and Doctor Faith? Alastor maybe?" asked Hollow.

Gyro then refills his coffee and drinks it. "None of them. My informant will be revealed soon, but now I should tell you all. Tell all of you what happened when I went to the Boiling Isles and what I did when I went toe-to-toe with the most wanted and powerful witch, Edalyn Clawthorne!"

"This should be good" said Aggie.

(_Sunday, somewhere in the forest of the Boiling Isles._)

Gyro comes out of a portal in the sky and he flies onto the ground and morphs, he looks around the forest he's in. "So, this is it. The Boiling Isles, the land filled with demons and witchcraft and all sorts of weirdness. Sounds like my kind of place."

He then looks up and sees a half-pigeon, half-squirrel gryphon and it spits out spiders and flies off. Gyro is stunned. "Okay, so this place has some slight resemblance to that of Amphibia, and I am so glad I did not bring anyone else."

He then climbs the tree and looks around, he then spots the town of Bones Burrow and sees all the demonic, witch and monster citizens go about with they're day and also get eaten by some things.

"Wow. Messed up, and also chaotic. This sure looks like something Bill Cipher would like to do." Gyro then comes down from the tree and he hears some footsteps. "Someone's coming." He then morphs into a fallen log.

He sees two kids, well pre-teens. Both of them with pointy ears like elves. One is a girl with glasses and green hair and one is an African-American kid with brown hair and they both seem to wear a coven-style attire. '_Witches!_'

They're names? Willow and Augustus (Gus). Students of Hexside school of witchcraft and demonics.

"Okay, so we go and check on Luz and see if she wants to learn from what we know from Hexside" said Willow.

"I can't wait to show Luz the new duplication spell I learned and she might even show us more earth things! Sure is a shame I'm not president of the Human Appreciation Club" said Gus. "But what matters is that I have friends! And chances Luz will make her way to the school soon!"

"Let's hope Eda is even in the mood to let us into her house" said Willow. They then make their way through the woods and use what they recall to look for the Owl House.

Gyro then morphs back and sees them. "So, they know where the Owl Lady lives, this is my advantage." He then morphs into the darkness and follows them to the home of the Owl Lady.

(_The Owl House._)

The house itself is alive, well mostly the owl face on the door named Hooty. "Hoot, hoot. Time for another day to check on my friends." He stretches towards the kitchen and sees his friends are awake and tending to some things they found from earth, or what Eda calls them trinkets and junk top sell to suckers in the Boiling Isles.

"Hey guys, so what are you doing?" Hooty is then tossed a book onto him.

"Stay out of this Hooty, we're busy" replied Eda.

Edalyn Clawthorne – A tall and slender woman with ivory skin, ears, maroon lips and golden eyes. Her untamed hair is thick, long and layered with two-tones of gray. She has a single golden fang, orange claw-like nails and an oval amber gem on her sternum.

She wears a sleeveless two-tone maroon dress with ripped like hem design and gray leggings. Her jewelry consists of two orange spherical earrings and an amber spherical ring. For footwear, she wears maroon high-heeled boots.

Owlbert – a little owl that can detach from the staff of Eda, Eda made Owlbert from the branch of an ancient tree and they are bonded for like, he serves as the palisman to the staff and Eda will annihilate anyone who tries to hurt him.

Eda then sees a bobble head of a cheese man. "Huh, well this could sell. So glad Owlbert got these from your earth, anything on your end guys?"

Luz then finds an old Ukulele. "What country did Owlbert get these from? Some of them seem Hawaiian."

Luz Noceda – A Dominican-American, and only human there. 14 Year's old with tan skin, dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. Wearing a pair of ebony earrings, half-white and half-periwinkle hoodie with cat ears attached to the hood, high-waisted jean shorts, dark gray leggings and a pair of white slip-on shoes.

Luz then goes through the sack from which Owlbert brought earlier. "Some of this isn't even from the home I was in, what the heck is this even doing here?" She finds a big black and bushy hat that British guards wear in London. "Hey King, anything from you?"

They're third housemate is being lazy and lying on top of the sack. "Less talking more napping."

King – Almost canine in looks. Fur is dark gray. Although his torso and the tip of his tail are covered in light gray fur. He has three fingers and two toes that look like white claws. His mouth does not open, unless he's eating.

He wears a red collar with a yellow ta and has pink eyes with yellow sclera. The highlight of his appearance is a dog0like skull with horns and one of which is broken. He says he's the king of demons, sure right! Like we believe that cute little bundle of joy.

Eda looks to King and is annoyed by his ways and she uses her magic to make him hover and land onto the sack. "Stop being lazy and help us, bad enough you have to live here and sleep wherever you want."

King gets up and starts searching. "This is no way for a king such as myself to deal with!"

Then they hear a knock on the door. "Hooty go see who it is" said Eda.

"What's the password?" Hooty then sees the annoyed look from his house master. "Okay, okay. Sheesh. Learn to take a joke, hoot." He then goes back to his place and sees who it is and he calls out. "Luz, you're school friends are here."

Luz smiles and gets up. "Gus and Willow!" She then goes over to the door.

"Good, we could use some extra hands to help look for something useful" said Eda as she keeps looking through the box and she finds something. "Now, this will make me rich!" She found an air freshener the shape of a pine tree. "And it smells like some place I went to, what was it called? Gravity something?"

Luz opens the door and sees her two friends. "Hey guys, so whatcha doing here?"

"We came here to show you some new magic's you could learn and we look forward to seeing you in Hexside soon" said Gus. Then he sees what Eda is doing. "Human things! I wanna help!"

"Good, start with the sack here." Eda points to the large sack and this makes Gus happy.

Luz then looks to Willow. "So, does Amity know where Eda lives? Is she coming along too?"

"She said she had to try and finish her talk with the others, so I left a hidden trail for her to follow when she's done and it's gonna be nice to have someone be friends with, again" said Willow nervously.

"You still upset after what happened between the two of you long ago?" asked Luz. Willow sighs and nods. "Well don't worry, Amity is changed and I know she too would wanna be friends with you as well."

"Hey, what about that guy?" asked Hooty. They then see a mysterious figure in a hood coming out of the bushes.

"Ah. So, this is where she lives, very rustic if I do say so myself" said Gyro. "Now, Edalyn Clawthorne! Come out and surrender or be taken down with ruthless aggression and brutal force!"

Eda comes out and sighs. "You gotta be kidding me? Look pal, no refunds and whatever I did, I did not do anything wrong, yet. Also, how the heck did you know where I live?" She then looks to Gus and Willow.

"We don't know who he is, honest!" said Willow.

"We only let Amity know, she's Luz's friend and she also wants to talk about some book" said Gus who comes out of the sack wearing a propeller hat saying "_Number 1 Baby Girl!_"

Eda then looks to the stranger. "Who the heck are you? I don't know if you're new around here to I haven't seen someone as strange and mysterious as you around the Boiling Isles."

Gyro chuckles. "Let's just say, I'm the guy who's gonna take you down before you do any more damage!" He sends a bolt of arcane which Eda dodges and she creates a circle and it shoots out fire, but Gyro uses his cloak to shield him. "So, you have chosen more than one coven, very impressive."

Eda smirks. "Thanks stranger." She then summons her staff by her side, she spins it to look cool but she drops it and then picks it back up. "I meant to do that."

"But not impressive enough!" Gyro slams his staff onto the ground and makes a cloaking barrier around the house and a portion of the forest.

Meanwhile, Amity is following the hidden trail that Willow left behind. Amity Blight has the same attire as Willow and Gus, but it's in violet and she has teal hair and is around the same height as Luz.  
Amity then dodges and makes it into the weird barrier that appears.

"Whoa! Something must be wrong." Amity gets up and she follows the trail to where the Owl House is and to help her friends.

Eda, Luz, King, Willow and Gus see the barrier. "What the heck did you do?" asked Willow.

Gyro then spins his staff and he places it onto his shoulder. "This barrier keeps everything in and everythin else out, and no one will know the fight that happened here. We're cloaked, besides." Gyro's eyes glow green. "If anyone is taking you down, then it better be me! Guardian of the Realms!"

Eda then thinks. "Guardian? Guardian? Guardian? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Eda, you know this dude?" asked Luz.

Then Eda realizes. "No, no I don't. Hey! Do you have a name stranger?"

"Yes I do, but you won't be conscious to know it!" Gyro sends a wave of arcane and Eda pushes the kids aside and she spins her staff to deflect it. She then teleports behind him, but Gyro grabs her and he tosses her away but she lands on her feet.

"Wow! Now this is a fight of equal might, kinda like my sister!" Eda then creates circles in the air that summon a tentacle columns with the face of an owl to attack Gyro.

Gyro smirks and he sends bolts of fire to destroy her summons. "Yes, yes it is. I usually have to deal with threats that don't compare to the might of a Guardian, and yet we have a witch with that same equal might!" He then summons a hailstorm of ice bolts from the sky.

Eda then teleports away and she tries to hit Gyro with her staff, but Gyro uses his staff to stop her and it turns into a melee between the Guardian and the Owl Lady. Owlbert is then deployed to attack Gyro's head, but he grabs the little owl and tosses him into the house.

"Owlbert! You're gonna pay for that!" Eda then uses her magic to make a slime abomination. "Abomination, attack!" The creature groans and goes after Gyro.

Gyro smirks. "Nice summon, but I can do better!" He summons a Sludge Monstrosity from Azeroth and it devours the slime abomination.

The kids are shocked at what this guy can do. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares, and not the food ones" said King, he cowers behind Luz.

Eda creates a wave of fire to destroy what Gyro summoned, but then she gets hit in the face by Gyro's diamond forged fist. Eda hits the side of her house and next to Hooty.

"Can you guys fight somewhere else?" asked Hooty. "You're making cracks on me! Hoot!"

"Can it Hooty!" Eda gets up and wipes away some blood from her mouth and she lunges forward to the guardian and her staff is now on fire, and her eyes almost turning black.

Luz sees this. "Eda! You're curse!"

Gyro then deflect her attack, he grabs her hair and he slams her onto the ground. His staff turns into a spear, and Eda dodges it and she sends a bolt of ice at him, but Gyro teleports the bolt and it almost hits Amity who comes out from the bushes. "What the heck?!"

Amity watches as the Owl Lady Eda is fighting someone who is making it hard for her to fight, so Amity intervenes and she also blasts some fire which hits Gyro on his arm, but does nothing.

Gyro looks to her. "Little witch." He uses his magic to ensnare her into some vines.

"Amity!" Luz and the others to over to free her. "Willow, use you're magic on the plants!"

Willow does this and Amity is free. "Thanks guys, but who the heck is this guy and what the heck is going on?!"

"He said he wanted Eda, possibly he could be a bounty hunter, but he said he's a guardian or something" said Gus. "Also, this barrier won't let us leave or anyone in, so we're all stuck here."

They continue to watch as Eda struggles to fight this guy. Eda is almost worn out, but Gyro stands tall. "You look tired witch, maybe you should lay down and give up!" said Gyro.

"No …. Never, and …..How the heck am I even, tired?" Eda uses her staff to support her.

"Life drain!" yelled Amity. "He's been using a life drain spell on you while you were fighting!"

Gyro smirks. "The kid is smart, but you're not Edalyn!" His hands glow and he has Fel Fire and his staff and hair glows and burns of Fel Fire. "Time for a finale! Any more tricks left Edalyn!" He lunges forward and is about to strike her down.

Eda uses her staff to hold off his hands and staff. "N-No spells, but …. But I do have one l-last trick up my sl-sleeve!" She smirks and her hair is suddenly looking like feathers.

Luz sees this. "Eda! No, the curse!" Willow and Gus hold her so she doesn't get hurt.

Eda's eyes and her amber turn black and her teeth turn razor sharp, she then smiles and she suddenly grows big and she now looks like some kind of Owl Beast, on all fours, wings on the back, a wolf-like tail and big ears. She roars at her opponent and tosses her staff aside. Also, she's wild and not easy to reason with.

Gyro smirks. "Finally." He then deflects her claw attacks and then pushes her back with a fist made of stones. Eda gets up and roars and charges at him, but Gyro ensnares her into some roots and then blasts her away with a bolt of flame.

Eda breaks free from her friends. "Eda! Stop!"

"Luz! What are you doing?! Get back here!" yelled Amity.

Eda gets up and charges at Gyro and tries to slash him, but he steps aside and grabs her tail, and with magical might he tosses her into the air and he shows his large raven wings and flies upwards and then he slams Eda back to the ground with a powerful Thunder bolt strike.

Luz then moves out of the way as Eda hits the ground hard. "Eda!" She goes over and sees Eda's cursed owl form fades and she turns back to normal. "Eda! Are you okay?! Please be okay!"

Eda tries to get up, but she falls back to her knees and Owlbert comes out of the house and goes to her. "Luz …. G-Get out of here, n-now. Y-You'll get hurt."

"No! I'm not leaving you Eda!" said Luz. She tries to help her up, but she can't help her since Eda is badly hurt from the constant attacks and the life drain aura effect.

"Luz! Eda!" Amity, Willow and Gus try to help, but they get caught in an isolation mana barrier, they try to break free but they can't.

Luz then sees Gyro land down with his large Raven Wings. "Now, to finish you off before something else comes to take your power!"

Eda coughs and looks to Luz. "Luz, go home. G-Go back to the human world, you're n-not safe here anymore." Eda then feels like collapsing, but Luz helps her.

Luz sees Gyro walking towards them, she sheds some tears and gets in front of him. "No! Stay back!" She then pulls out some paper and writes a symbol.

Gyro is confused. "Kid, what the heck are you doing?"

"Magic!" Luz touches the symbol on the paper and ice comes out, but Gyro makes fire to melt the ice.

"Okay, that was slightly impressive, but learning just that isn't gonna get you anywhere. Now stand aside, and let me take her down!" said Gyro.

"No! I'm not letting you hurt Eda! She may be a bad person to some people, but deep down she's not a bad person. She's wise, kind, sassy, awesome, cool and the best teacher I have ever met! And she believes that I can become a witch, just like her! We weirdoes have to stick together!" Luz gets in his way with tears in her eyes.

"Luz." Eda sheds some tears seeing how much Luz would help her, even from her most dangerous of enemies. Even Amity and the others felt touched at what Luz is doing.

Gyro sees this. "What's your name child?"

"Luz, Luz Noceda and I am a witch apprentice!" said Luz. She then pulls out another paper to make another rune, but Gyro stops her.

"That won't be necessary and probably won't work." Gyro then pushes her aside and he goes to Eda. Luz tries to stop him by hitting his chest, but he goes to Eda. "Edalyn Clawthorne, tell me why you contain more power than any kind of witch? What coven have you joined?"

Eda sighs. "None! If you're here from the Emperor's Coven to take me away, then might as well just finish me! I'd rather die than be turned into one of the Emperor's lackeys!"

"No!" Luz goes over and hugs Eda. "Don't Eda! Please!"

Gyro then sees things as they truly are and his hands glow bright yellow. Eda, Luz and everyone thought he might end her, but instead Eda sees her injuries are gone and she no longer feels exhausted. "What the? What the heck are you doing?"

Gyro then has her staff and he lets Owlbert back on top. He then hands her the staff back. "I'm not with the Emperor's coven, I came here because I thought you were a dangerous being who would end up sending chaos and ruin through the realms. But no, you're not. Instead I just see a common witch outlaw who just wants to be herself and not rely on covens to make her choices and live her life free from any form of rules."

"As a wielder of more spells, I too do not like it when a being wishes to do more magic, when they are told to only possess one by chosen coven. You inherit more magic than any witch I have ever known and I guess I made a mistake coming here to take you down. My apologies Edalyn Clawthorne." Gyro helps her up.

"So, you're not gonna kill me or turn me over?" asked Eda.

Gyro then removes the cloaking barrier and frees the kids from the other barrier. "No, but I would like to know more on how this human girl found your world and why she would want to be taught by someone like you."

(_End Flashback._)

"So, she told me everything. Luz coming to the Boiling Isles after chasing Owlbert who took her book, the many foes they faced, teaching her some magic, dealing with her curse and letting Luz go to the school of Hexside. Eda is not a bad or vile person, she's just a witch who wants to be her own person and away from the laws that bind her" said Gyro.

They were all shocked and happy by this. "Wow. Nice, looks like things went well" said Neil.

"Yes, I told the others about her and they are also seeing she's not so bad after all" replied Gyro.

"Did you at least ask Luz if she wanted to go back home?" asked Luan.

"She said she'll think about it, in the meantime I'll be keeping tabs on Edalyn and her students and I even offered them a visit to our earth, and this made Eda happy and also those witch kids" said Gyro.

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like we got some new guests coming to visit soon, we just have to remain cautious on when they're coming. You did make a Great Gate right?"

"Aye, I did lad" replied Gyro. "I even added two Scourge gargoyle statues to guard it, the gate is built behind the Owl House, and they can go through whenever they want."

"I guess what you did was nice to go to the Boiling Isle's alone, if we'd have come then we might have brought the whole Royal Fortress, or the Aegis Battlecruiser" replied Sergei.

Gyro chuckles. Yeah, that is true. And now to tell you guys who my informant is."

Then Bill Cipher appears next to Gyro. "_Hey there everyone! Who wants a screaming head?_"

He summons a screaming head onto the table and they all panic from the sight, and Luna impales it with her Runeblade, Sergei and Boomer are laughing at it though.

Gyro sighs. "Yup, I have a lot more to explain to everyone."

"_It feels good to be here everyone!_"

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: ****Seems like Gyro took care of things with the cast from the show "**_**The Owl House**_**" and he has a lot to explain about their newest ally, Bill Cipher from "**_**Gravity Falls**_**" Leave a review and tell me what you all think. **

**Date made: ****7/27/20 ****– ****7/28/20.**


	405. Ch405: Good Friends coming back

_**Spells and Louds**_

_**Chapter 405: **__**Good friends coming back!**_

(_Royal Woods, Gus' Games n' Grub._)

The Arcade is seeing some odd things around it and I don't mean the Pokemon. On the roof are Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross the Netherdrakes and Dominic the Indoraptor is outside sleeping underneath a tree with some Oddish also napping next to him.

Inside the arcade are Lincoln, Linka, Timmy, Jordan, Clyde, Chloe and Jenny. The small group of pals who are now waiting for the return of their pals from their summer vacation. Also with them are some additions to their crew.

Christina (_Former crush of Lincoln._), Richie (_former associate of Chandler._) and Flat Tire (_Once the friend of Poppa Wheelie._) They have a lot of things to explain when they're pals come back from their trips.

"This is it guys, our guy pals and gal pals are coming back and they have so much to tell us and we have so much to tell them" said Linka.

"Should we tell them what we did during the summer, or should we let them speak up first?" asked Timmy as he eats a garlic stick.

"Let's let our friends speak first and then we can tell them what we all did, and a good thing we didn't tell what we did yet" said Clyde. "Best to save it for when they come back."

"Looks like we have some other company here" said Jordan. They see coming into the arcade are their other friends, Tyler, Jennifer Shope and Johnny Test.

Johnny Test starts middle school with them, while Tyler and Jennifer advance a notch in Middle School, so they'll all be together in Royal Woods Middle School.

"Hey guys, glad we made it and we know about the whole meeting back with the crew thing and we wanna be part of it too" said Tyler. "Good to see you commanders."

Lincoln and Linka chuckle. "Tyler, Jennifer. We're not on the Aegis and we're not on missions, so we're all friends here, so you can just call us by our normal names" said Lincoln.

"Sorry, we're just used to being around you guys only when Hybrid or a mission is involved and thanks for the opportunity for us to be part of a squad of troops, the best part of summer is the promotions after training" said Jennifer.

"You two earned it, you guys proved so much from aiding us in all the conflicts. Even though some of them were weak and very much pathetic" replied Linka.

Timmy looks to Johnny. "You brought Dukey with you? I don't really see him."

"Dukey said he's gonna be hanging out with my dad watching a game show where they can call the show and tell them the answer and win prizes, it got so awkward when they started to argue for the year's supply of bacon or cleaning material. So I got out of there before it got super awkward, and so did my sisters and my mom" replied Johnny. He then looks to Clyde "Hey McBride."

"Hey Johnny, glad to be back" said Clyde. "And glad I brought with me my new friend."

"I'm just excited to meet the friends you guys have" said Chloe. Then she sees some kids coming. "And here they come."

They all spot their friends from before the graduation enter the arcade. Liam, Tabby, Stella, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly, Lance, Trent, Artie, Joy, Kat, Cookie, Sadie and Mollie. The pals and gals of Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are back in Royal Woods baby, oh yeah!

"Looks like the gangs all back!" said Rusty as he puts on his shades, but then he takes them off. "Okay, kinda dark wearing these indoors."

Let's do a major recap on where everyone has been through the summer chapters of this story.

So, Clyde and Chloe were at Baking/Cooking Camp, Liam and Tabby with their family went to jolly good London England, Zach and Giggles went to Clowning camp, Rusty and Polly headed off to Detroit to stay with her cousins and help Rusty with some changes and Stella went to spend her summer back in her home country that still stands as the shield of Asia since World War 2, the Philippines. (_This seems like I'm over selling it a bit_.)

Mollie and Sadie with their families had a blast in New York City. Artie and Cookie went to beautiful Miami, Florida. Trent and Kat were at beautiful Honolulu, Hawaii and Joy and Lance were at lovely Paris, France.

"Hey guys!" said Jordan. She and Linka race to their gal pals and they have a group hug, while Lincoln, Timmy and Clyde fist bump and high fives their pals.

"Man, it feels so good to be back home in Royal Woods" said Rusty. Wearing a Green shirt with a yellow circle in the middle and blue baggy shorts with extra pockets and a logo that says. "_R/S_" and he's wearing blue and yellow sneakers.

"We have so much things to tell you guys!" said Polly. Yellow tank top, light blue jacket with a soccer ball with a soccer ball logo in the back and velvet shorts with a black belt and her signature roller blades.

"We already went to the farm and I'm surprised the crops have grown into something better!" said Liam. White shirt, blue striped jacket and brown shorts with white and blue sneakers. "Them Faunus know how to tend to farming and we sure are glad we have them to call as friends."

"The smell of the arcade and the sounds is what I missed, I can't believe I just said that" said Tabby. Hair is still the same, wearing a KISS logo black jacket, purple and pink striped shirt, and pink skirt with white belt straps, black leggings and white knee high boots and she has crescent earrings.

Johnny goes over and he fist bumps with Trent. "You two must've had an awesome time as a couple huh?"

"We did man" replied Trent. Still has glasses, now wearing a yellow and white floral shirt, crimson jacket with hoodie, blue jeans with an eagle logo and red and blue air-Jordan shoes.

"And it was as romantic and enjoyable as I could've ever dreamed." Kat kisses his cheek. She's wearing a pink and white floral shirt, crimson long sleeve jacket, blue skirt, yellow socks and black shoes.

Stella is wearing a white shirt with a yellow sun un the middle a blue jacket, black skirt with red leggings and red, white and blue sneakers. "Christina? What the heck? When did you guys became part of the crew?"

"That part is a long story, and I think its best we tell you that one now" said Timmy.

"We ordered a pizza for all of us and a big one with tons of toppings" said Jordan

"Cool, so let's start with why the heck is Richie, Flat Tire and Christina part of this crew now" said Rusty.

They then tell them the whole story.

Flat Tire – His pal Poppa Wheelie had moved out and also didn't want anything to do with Flat Tire when he snitched on him for trying to steal someone's bike, but Flat Tire was glad he was gone and decided to go solo. But then he ran into Lincoln and Jordan and they knew he needed some pals to chill with and he was accepted into the group and he also looks forward to making a bike and skateboard club in Middle School.

Richie – The former associate of Chandler McCann, has been busy with chess and piano lessons and after he won the Royal Woods Summer Juniors Chess tournament, he earned the respect from Lincoln and Linka and was brought into their crew. He's a nice kid and being around Chandler made him into a bad person, but now he can change into someone better.

Christina – Moved back to Royal Woods and ran into Jordan, Jenny and Linka in the mall, they had a lovely conversation and now she became part of their friends after she told them she regrets just shunning away Lincoln and that the whole video contest was as much as a shame as it was a sham.

"Huh, so that's the whole story to why you're a part of this crew" said Clyde. Still wearing the same thing.

Lance notices Chloe. "And who might this girl sitting next to McBride be?" Wearing a blue, red and white striped shirt, dark grey jeans and green and yellow sneakers.

"I love the beret your wearing, it's so cute on you!" said Joy. Wearing a purple short sleeve shirt, with a pink jacket and her pink bows on her braided pigtails and violet skirt with brown leggings, pink socks and black shoes.

"Hi, my names Chloe. I met Clyde on the bus to Baking camp and I'm also new in town" replied Chloe. "We've been competing against and with each other and we rocked it at Baking Camp!"

"Wow. New company in town is always welcome" said Sadie. Pink dress, periwinkle and white striped jacket, red belt around her waist, pink socks and blue slip on shoes and her hair is now a ponytail.

"Welcome to Royal Woods Chloe and welcome to the crew guys" said Mollie. She's still wearing the same clothes, she didn't change her look. But she is wearing a purple watch with a snowflake logo.

"Glad to be back with my pal." Zach fist bumps with Clyde. Zach is wearing a blue shirt with a yellow circle in the middle, light blue sleeveless jacket, a small blue flower to the right side of the chest, dark blue jeans and teal sneakers.

"Glad to have you back Zach" said Clyde. He then gets squirted by water. "And of course, Giggles too."

Giggles chuckles. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch in knowing humor!" She's not wearing her clown attire, unless it's for performance. Now, Giggles is wearing a light green long sleeve shirt with a rainbow flower in the middle, yellow on the sleeves, blue shorts and pink socks with white and pink slip-on shoes.

"So, now that we're all here tell us what did you guys did on your trips around the world and the country" said Linka.

The others are confused. "Are you sure? I mean normally we'd wanna listen to what you guys did" said Stella.

"We wanna know what you guys have been doing elsewhere and we'll tell you guys what we did" replied Timmy.

"We've been doing mostly missions and other critical and emotional stuff, we wanna know how's it going with the pals and gals we missed hanging out with and how much fun you've all been having than we did" said Linka.

They all liked the idea of them being the first to tell and they know they're gonna be interested in what the normal things they did on their summer vacations. "Okay then."

The first ones to speak were Rusty and Polly, Detroit. The place is just as normal as it is and Rusty has picked up some new outfits and he does miss his little bro but always stays in contact with him.

Polly has been toughening him up so he doesn't have to be weak and scrawny when it comes to gym or other physical stuff, and both have been having some romantic and fun times in the city where Polly's cousins live.

Rusty and Polly stayed in a tall apartment building where they got a good view of the city and a quick look at the nearest pizza and burger joint, now that's a delicious view for the early morning.

Liam and Tabby have been doing their fun in London, though Liam and his family have a hard time trying to figure out almost every British and old English word around, they eventually got the hang of it and learned so much about the land where the English language originated.

They all stayed in a nice home in the country side, which is owned by one of Tabby's uncles who is in fact a farmer and Liam and his family are impressed at they're way of farming and how they handle the most annoying of pests.

Liam also got the chance to ride them big horses in their land, the hard part was stopping.

Zach and Giggles of course were in clowning camp and like Luan they aced it with honors, so it pretty much is just a camp for clowning and comedy acts and not a single peep about anything alien in nature.

Zach and Giggles had to bunk with two other clowns they met, and they are a good folk to hang out with and are also a part of a big birthday party gig somewhere outside of Saginaw and perhaps they can one day meet.

Zach and Giggles both have a big future ahead of them and clowning is one of them, though Zach would still pick alien observation as a lay back hobby and with Giggles, are both planning to make the clowning and comedy club in the Middle School.

Stella had a blast being back in her home town, she stuck with the normal Tagalog language and enjoyed the sights of her home, she did see some kids going to school which confused those students as to why she's not going to school. She's a tourist on a 3 month stay, she's not a student in the country.

She took pictures, tried awesome stuff, met nice people and ate the best food she could see. She mostly enjoyed Star City and the rides and going to historical places with her granny.

Stella and her family stayed at the house of her uncle, who happens to be the Senator of the place, Manila. She loves being there, and at times she runs into the man who leads the country, the guy who runs the joint and also faces the odds of anti-drugs and terrorism. President Duterte! Oh my, God!

Mollie and Sadie shared to them the awesomeness of their stay in New York City and they got tons of pictures to show them. They went to Lady Liberty, the Empire States Building the Hudson River, the Brooklyn Bridge, Time Square and Madison Square Garden.

But they did some kindness and helped with Sadie's uncle in feeding the poor and with Mollie's family they helped in the lost pets of the city. They did some kind and hard work just as they had fun, and made some new friends there too.

They even had a run in with some celebrities who were there for some visits and they got the pics to prove it. From Tom Cruise, Samuel Jackson, Arianna Grande, Michael Jordan and Angelina Jolie. Now they were all feeling the MARVEL vibe.

Artie and Cookie had summer heated fun in Miami Florida, the sun, the sand and the waves. She had to revert all of Artie's attention to her and not the beach babes, she was kinda jealous at time to time but she knows he would always fall for her.

They had a blast with jet skis and zipline, and they even went to concerts and took pics from sky diving. The most unexpected moments was when they spotted some cop cars taking chase to criminals on the loose, which they all had to be careful about.

Artie and Cookie with their family stayed in a luxury a hotel, they couldn't go and explore the reefs sometimes due to a sudden spotting of Pacific Lion fish, and they do not belong there. But they still had fun with the other sights and sounds and had a run in with Celebrity singer Pit Bull.

Lance and Joy obviously loved the beautiful scenery from Paris France and enjoyed each other's company. With their family, they stayed at a beautiful hotel which the Mayor lives in.

They trekked the tall Eiffel Tower and visited the Louvre, though mimes were one thing they did not like and they made Mr. Mime better than dealing with an actual Mime, they were strong enough to hold their urges not to beat the crud out of any annoying mime following them. Careful Luan!

They mostly had romantic moments, like strolling down the streets with other couples, lovely and fancy dinners and gazing into the lovely night sky of the city of love. Yup, a romantic summer for them.

Trent and Kat had some sun and watery fun in Hawaii and way too many make out sessions which they had to try and hold off. They enjoyed the sights, the sounds and the history of the place and they stayed at a five star grand hotel nearing the shores of the waters and they did see some police car chases while they were there.

Speaking of History, Kat shows them an image of her lover Trent wearing a traditional Hawaiian warriors outfit and he became part of a reenactment of the fight, turns out Trent's origin is also part Hawaiian, removed like ten times from the family tree.

They also said they spotted the Royal Fortress pass by the island and they saw the Royal Defenders and tried to call out to them, but they did not hear them. Too much naval noises going around.

Clyde and Chloe of course dominated the baking/cooking camp and showed that they are stronger together than they are alone. When it comes to knowledge of the kitchen and what to do to making amazing pastries and other fine dishes.

Clyde and Chloe had no bunk mates, but they were fine with it. Gave them time to come up with some new recipes, and they may have met some very competitive young cooks and bakers, what mattered was that they had fun. They did win almost every contest the camp had and became the ace campers in the place, and also rumored as the best couple cooks, which was awkward.

Some part of them feels like they were meant to cook, and they know there's a cooking and baking club in the Middle School and both are going to join it, together.

"Wow. You guys sure had some fun and meeting with so many cool people too" said Lincoln. "The others back home are not gonna believe this stuff!"

"Glad you all had some wicked cool fun and also spotted us, I swear we did not see you guys when we passed by Hawaii" said Jordan.

"We saw you guys and called out, but you guys didn't respond and it seems like McBride and Chloe has some Pokemon with them" replied Trent.

They see Clyde and his Petilil and Chloe with her Minccino. "Wow. They're so cute!" said Cookie.

"Thanks, we got them when we first came back and also Chloe is as good to standing up to my dad's as anyone else does" replied Clyde.

"Nice one girl!" Sadie high fives Chloe. "We're so going to love hanging out with you more often."

"Speaking of which, I heard the Mollie has a Purrloin, where is she?" asked Chloe.

Mollie chuckles. "What Purrloin?" She then whistles and coming in was the evolved form of Purrloin. "Guys, say hello to Liepard!"

They're all shocked to see this, but not the gals from Jordan's crew. "Whoa what?!" The Liepard goes over and interacts with the other Pokemon, they were confused as to how this happened.

"Okay, so as it turns out when we were in New York, some guy tried to mug me and Sadie and my Purrloin got involved and took him down and the cop showed up and tried to taze the guy, but he was strong enough to get the cop" said Mollie.

"So, Mollie's Pokemon deals with the man and uses razor swipe and focus beam and took him down and saved the cop from that man and his knife" said Sadie. "And that's when she evolved and also scared the crook, the cop was confused but we told him where we came from and he understood" said Sadie.

They all chuckle and clap and cheer for the Liepard who bows to them. "Now that is one cool Pokemon vs bad guy tale! Awesome!" said Zach.

"Can't wait to see how strong she is against me and Lopunny" said Jordan, her Lopunny also looks forward to a Pokemon battle.

Mollie and her Liepard also smirk. "We can have that fight after our talk about you guys."

"So, what the heck happened to ya'll while we weren't here?" asked Liam.

"I did hear about someone now being your house maid or something" said Tabby. "And also that you and Luna were in London last month too."

"I just got word from Social Media about a giant ice undead dragon flying around" said Lance.

Stella notices something. "Also, what the heck are you doing with Thor's hammer?!" They all see it and are shocked.

Lincoln, Timmy, Linka and Jordan chuckle and so do their Pokemon, "We have so much to tell you guys, and chances some of you might faint or get angry, like really angry" said Lincoln.

"Try us!" said Kat. They all wanted to know what happened to them and why it sounds so concerning.

So they tell them all the conflicts they went through. Phineas and Ferb, Aunt Ruth no longer alive, Mysticons, Lolirock, Ben 10 Reboot, their farewell to Steven Universe, Michelle Lewis being they're friend, The weakest battle with Snoke, Justice League Unlimited and probably the most dangerous one of all, the other Multiverse!

They are all shocked. "What?!" Yup, exactly what they were expecting from their reactions.

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: ****Welcome back friends of the Lincoln and Jordan's crew. I would like to thank my good pal avenger44 for inspiring me to add Richie and Flat Tire to the group of friends, just like "**_**A Sparking Relationship.**_**" Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: ****7/28/20/**** \- ****7/29/20**


	406. Ch406: Some word of advice and some news

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 406: Some word of advice and some news _ **

(_Ketcham Park._)

Lincoln and Clyde are seen walking down the streets near the park and with them are their Pokemon. "So, let me get this straight, you want some advice from me on relationship and dating for an upcoming date you're gonna plan with Chloe Curda?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde chuckles nervously. "Yeah, that part is totally true and I really don't know what the heck I am supposed to do. I'm kinda scared and have no idea how it could all go down so fast!"

Lincoln smiles. "Clyde, just be yourself and try not to screw up or get things wrong, but should some slight mishaps fall in the way then just tell her it was no trouble and that you didn't mean it, she'll understand. She seems to know you better than anyone else does around town."

"Okay, but I still haven't the clue on what could happen should things escalate to something out of hand" said Clyde.

Lincoln and Clyde then enter the park and walk down the path. "Okay Clyde, tell me. Where are you taking Chloe for your date?"

"Jean-Juan's French Mex, then after that we're gonna go and check out the places that have good cooking materials, but if they're closed we're going to the mall for the finest cooking things and then we're gonna go to the park for a night time stroll" replied Clyde.

Lincoln claps a bit from this. "Very clever and well thought out Clyde, so do you know what to wear for the occasion?"

"I got my light blue suit at the dry cleaners and it might be ready soon, but if my suit gets stained or becomes messed up, then I'll have my casual clothing underneath" replied Clyde.

Lincoln was confused about that. "Okay, and why the heck would you wear other clothing underneath when it's summer?"

"I did a background check on the weather Lincoln, come this Friday it's gonna be brisk and somewhat chilly and slight chances of rain" replied Clyde. "And I got an umbrella set and ready, the new one that FutureTech designed to be more compact than any other normal umbrella."

Lincoln is impressed. "Okay then, and what time are you going to pick her up?"

"Before 6, and I have to make sure to bring her home around 10 and not a minute too late, even though her parents are okay with her being out late just as long as it isn't past 11" replied Clyde.

Lincoln smirks. "Okay, and what about your dads?"

"No to worry, they're taken care of. I made sure they got the word about the marathon of the antique brothers and they'll be wanting to watch all of season three since they never got the chance to watch it all when they're at work" replied Clyde. "They probably won't know I left the house and just to be sure they don't follow Chloe and me, we're gonna have our Pokemon accompany us."

"Very nice Clyde, see! You don't need advice from me, and it seems like you got the whole thing planned out" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, that part is true. But I need something to ask you Lincoln" said Clyde nervously.

"Clyde whatever it is, you got this. I know you can handle the whole planning on this date on your own. You're more capable of planning this date than I do and I have a date with Jordan this Saturday instead" replied Lincoln.

"Good for you bud, but there is something I need to ask of you. How the heck do I ask Chloe on the date?!" said Clyde. Absol and Petilil are shocked.

Lincoln is also shocked. "Wait what?! You didn't ask her yet?!"

Clyde covers his face and they sit by the fountain. "I didn't! I wanted to, but I panicked and decided not too! That was when we were headed back home into town!"

This is something Lincoln did not see coming, but he does see someone else who was there the whole time. "Well, you can wait for the right moment and I think that moment might be now." Lincoln then faces Clyde to see someone is there standing next to them.

"Chloe?!" Clyde panics and gets up. "H-Hi, Ch-Chloe? What … What brings you here?"

Chloe blushes. "Minccino wanted to go out and enjoy some time in the trees and I overheard what you said. Is there something you wanna ask me Clyde?"

Lincoln nudges Clyde. "You got this man."

Clyde takes in a deep breathe. "_Chloe Curda, do you wanna go on a date with me this Friday_?" Okay, so that was in his thoughts, now it's time to suck it up and ask her man!

Clyde feels nervous about asking this nice girl who has the same liking to cooking as he does and he has no clue how to respond to any of this. Lincoln sees this and he knows Clyde is gonna choke, Absol and Petilil don't know what to do, and sure as heck the Netherdrake from the sky sees this and knows this was turning bad real fast.

Clyde tries to be brave, Chloe notices how nervous he looks and she too is nervous. "Clyde, it's okay. I know how nervous you are and maybe you can tell me what you wanted to ask later."

Clyde then realizes his opportunity is slipping away and he cannot let this happen! "Chloe!" The girls looks to him and he holds her hands. "Chloe, I have had some issues when it came to girls. I had the crush on a girl who was older than me, then I met this Goth who I thought was right, but I was wrong and then I met this girl who was kind enough to tend to my issues, but became overbearing. I have been admiring you for a while, well since the start of camp and now I wanna ask you."

Clyde then feels his spirit of courage coming back and he looks to Chloe who has stars in her eyes. "Do you wanna go on a date with me this Friday?"

Chloe smiles. "Yes, yes, and yes. I would love too and I know what the whole plan is, I was sitting on the other side of the fountain when you and Lincoln started talking on the way here."

Lincoln realizes this. "Huh, did not see that one coming at all."

"So, Friday?" asked Clyde.

Chloe boops his nose. "Friday and my parents knew about this from the start when we came back home and I look forward to our date." Minccino then sits onto her shoulder. "See you later Clyde." She skips off out of the park.

Clyde watches as the girl his age skips away happily and this puts him into a love daze. Lincoln chuckles seeing this. "Wow. Someone has been struck by the goddess of love."

"Struck so hard that he ain't gonna be able to feel anything" said Liam.

"Man, Clyde with the plans and now with the girl, dude you are awesome!" said Rusty.

"Way to go buddy and Congarts on the date, you finally found someone, again" replied Zach.

"You know antiques, medical conditions, cooking and being a principal and now your future is taking a new course on the road man" said Flat Tire.

"So that's what you were doing yesterday at the dry cleaners" said Richie. "And I thought you were getting something from your dad's, you have got to let us see you in the suit man!"

Clyde turns around and looks to them. "Where the heck did you guys come from?"

"Flat Tire and I were bike riding and then we saw you and Linc and we came over" replied Rusty.

"Liam and I were eating some ice cream and talking about a double date this Friday at Gus" replied Zach.

"I was just taking a stroll with my new MP3 player on, bought some ice cream and saw you and Linc talk by the fountain and then talk to Chloe and went over to see what was going on" replied Richie.

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like you got some backup from the best pals around. We got your back and if you do need help on the date, then you can count on us man."

Clyde smiles. "Thanks guys." He then high fives and fist bumps them. "I'm surprised Lance, Trent and Artie aren't here. Where the heck are they?"

"With their girlfriends at the mall" they all replied in unison and then laughed, Clyde also laughs and decides to hang out with all of them for the day, for he has a heck of a date to go through on Friday with a girl he might call the one true love to his life.

(_Another part of the Park._)

Jordan and Linka are stunned at what they hear. "We did not see that one coming" said Linka.

"So, you two have been having these feelings for a long, long time?" asked Jordan. "When did this start and why not tell it to the other gals?" Lopunny and Arcanine look to Liepard who nods, it's true.

Mollie and Sadie are the ones they're talking to and they look nervous. "Sorry girls, we were hoping to tell you both before we told the other gals, we don't know how they'll react" replied Sadie.

Mollie holds her hand and looks to their two friends. "Look, it started in New York. We didn't tell you guys the whole thing. So, when Sadie was being mugged by that guy, Purrloin came into help her, and also me. I pushed Sadie aside and then he tried to grab me, but I fought back and Purrloin helped." Mollie pets her Liepard.

"Then Mollie said she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her friend and that she'd give her life to save me and that was kinda touching to know from her" replied Sadie. "So, I did my part and also helped fight back the mugger and he almost hurt us both and that's when Purrloin took him down and then evolved."

"The cop shows up and you know the rest" replied Mollie. "We then came back home and told our parents and they were happy that we were okay and they noticed our hands were holding still and we realized something was wrong, but a part of our parents could tell something was up and that they were okay with it."

"We then had a private talk about this and then we told each other how we feel, and so we decided to see where this goes and if we can make this relationship work and so we did, it worked" said Sadie.

"We had our first date before we came back home to Royal Woods, and we've both been nice and having cute times together and then we had the thought of wondering how would the others feel since we all agreed for a big get together when the time comes and we decided not to tell the others about us" replied Mollie.

"We were hoping to tell you two, you both have been used to same gender relationship such as Ronnie Anne and Sid and Luna and Sam" said Sadie. "We just don't know how our friends would feel about us."

"That's it?" They look to Linka. "Girls, they won't be upset at this, they'll see how cute you two are at it with each other and support you two."

"Really? You think so?" asked Sadie.

"The only issue, is that they'll be really cheesed off that you two didn't tell them, but they'll understand and they know that it's not easy" replied Jordan.

"So, we should tell them when the time is right, when we could finally show them that Mollie Freilich and Sadie Feldman are dating but not yet girlfriends. We can handle this, but can you guys be there for us when it does happen?" asked Mollie.

Jordan knows how tough Mollie can be, but seeing how this is making things hard for her. "Sure thin Mollie, what are friends for."

"Thanks so much you two, and I know you guys will be telling this to Lincoln and the others too" said Sadie.

"It's okay, they can keep it calm and cool until you two feel like telling the rest of the gang about this relationship you gals have" said Linka. "Now, when are you two going on another date?"

"Next Week Sunday" replied Sadie and Mollie in unison, they then look to each other and giggle.

Jordan smiles. '_This is turning out even better for all of us, I wonder what Clyde wanted to talk to Lincoln about?_'

Just then, a Meowth jumps onto Sadie's lap. "Okay boy, calm down." She pets his head and the Meowth purrs.

This shocks Jordan and Linka. "Whoa! When the heck did this happen?" asked Linka.

Mollie and Sadie chuckle. "That's a hard and long story to tell, but I guess you can say that Liepard found a friend" said Mollie. Liepard goes over and grooms the Meowth which annoys him.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Neil and Gwen, along with Leon and Sergei are in the living room and are shocked and look to Hollow who knew they would be stunned.

"So, Wander and Lord Dominator are going to get married?!" asked Gwen.

"They are" replied Hollow as he drinks his tea, and then he reaches for a cookie and then stops and puts it back. '_Why the heck was I going for a cookie?_' But the cookie is taken by Lily and she goes back to play with Yamper.

"And when is the whole romance between those two going to commence?" asked Neil.

"December 20, they're going to have it back on that pathetic Galaxy, where they used to meet for the first time and they are inviting so many friends, and chances there will be bad guys there and we gotta be careful" replied Hollow.

Neil nods. "Uh huh, and has the whole layout of their event been laid out, and if so does anyone else in that galaxy know?"

"Not yet, they will make the big announcement when it's November and I'm sure the rest of the team will be shocked by this news" said Hollow.

"The heck they will" replied Sergei. "And what makes things unbelievable is that you … You're going to be the guy to wed them. Why?!"

Hollow recaps what the Star Nomad and the Top villain said to him. "She did say that I am the most dangerous being in the world and Wander said that I am neither good nor evil and I act as the balance of the two sides and they would be honored to have me be the one to wed them. They also said I'm they're friend."

Neil is confused. "Whoa! So, this is going to be one tough thing to tell the others. I mean a wedding of the Orange-furred Goody two-shoes Star Nomad and the Villainess who destroys planets for a living!"

"Used to destroy planets" replied Hollow. "Try and keep up to the fact she's retried from vaporizing planets and sending fear into harmless civilizations, and causing species to become extinct."

"So, whose the one planning the whole thing?" asked Gwen.

"Sylvia, the Zbornak captain on the World Eater Ship" replied Hollow. "She's got the whole thing planned and she knows what to do and what the couple want, she's known them for some time, mostly she's known Wander, sort of. He still has some secrets she doesn't know about."

"And the dress Dominator will be wearing?" asked Leon.

"Done. She had it made last month from some all-powerful dress maker of the cosmos and she said that when everyone sees her wedding dress, then all eyes will be stunned or melt" replied Hollow.

"Okay, so now we have to keep our eyes protected or we lose our vision" replied Sergei. "Now, about their Bachelor party's?"

"Wander chose someone else for the job, someone he will talk to when November hits and chances they will have a stupid prank fight, again. Someone he once called an enemy and was once a good pal of his" replied Hollow.

They all knew who it was. "Dr. Screwball Jones." Then Leon realizes. "Have you guys realized that Dr. Screwball Jones sounds like Weird Al?"

"Okay and you guys are probably wondering what Lord Dominator is going to do for her bachelor party right?" asked Hollow.

"Does it involve some last minute planet destroying?" asked Sergei.

"Bingo! And I have decided to let her use the Death Star for one day on her Bachelor Party, but I was given no information on whose going to be the one to help with her bachelor party" replied Hollow.

Sergei then recalls his wife Loona, last week she got a call from some and she smiles and starts to take down notes and planning something big and destructive. Sergei realizes what was going to happen. '_Oh shit._'

"So, anything else you guys need to know about this whole wedding thing?" asked Hollow as he gets up.

"When should we tell the others about this?" asked Neil.

"You can tell them when the time is right, but not now!" said Gyro. They see him walk into the room with Bill Cipher. "Right now, we got trouble to deal with."

"_ Seriously Big Trouble! _" said Bill Cipher. They were told about how the heck he became part of Gyro's crew in Karazhan. "_ Trouble with a capital **T** and chances there's gonna be so much damage! _"

They all get up and look to him concerned. "Guardian, what the heck is happening?" asked Neil.

"No time to explain! We have to get to the Royal Fortress and … Never mind, we need to get the Aegis ready and head back for Mewni!" said Gyro. "I called the others to go there now!"

"Gyro, what the heck is this?" asked Hollow. Then he senses it. "No, it can't be." He then looks to the Guardian with concern. "Guardian, by the might of the force. Do we have to?"

Gyro sighs and feels like crying. "It is the only way. Now, everyone, get ready!" They're then teleported.

(_Aegis Battlecruiser._)

They're teleported and they see all members of the Royal Defenders and some of their magical allies. Ryze the Runemage, Nasus Curator of the Sands, Lulu the Fae Sorceress, Lissandra the Ice Witch, Bolvar Fordragon, Kel'Thuzad, Pyrrha, Charmcaster, Raven, Evil Queen, the Lolirock girls and Mephisto and Praxina, the Mysticons, the Astromancers, Malveron and Tazma, Tyreal, Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, Zatanna, The Winx Club Fairies and the Princesses of Equestria. Also, Edalyn Clawthorne and Luz Noceda?

Gyro looks to them. "Is everyone ready?"

They all nod, and some of them looks sad, and are on the verge of tears. Gyro knows this hurts them, but the Royal Defenders don't know what's going on.

"The forces of Azeroth will meet us there and aid in taking down Mina Loveberry and her armored soldiers of might and magic" replied Bolvar.

Kel'Thuzad looks to the Lich King. "I cannot believe you just said that weird name."

"We've rallied as many of our warriors to also help us" replied Princess Celestia.

"My brother Imperius hasn't been seen or heard in a while, we believe he might be busy with something of his own importance" replied Tyreal.

"The forces of Drake City will also join the fight, we need to open a portal there" replied Arkayna.

"This will be a battle that will be hurtful for us, but necessary to take down a force bent of destruction and extinction" said Princess Luna.

"I know, I know." Gyro wipes away some tears. "We have to make the trip now!"

"Guardian! What about the Great Gate?!" asked Lincoln. "Can't we just send our armies through there?"

"The Great Gate, is gone. Destroyed" replied Gyro. They're all shocked. "It's true, the assault of Mina Loveberry and her armored allies have destroyed the Great Gate and they have also taken down the Imperial Outpost there, and chances those Storm troopers are trying to fight them off.

Hollow is shocked. "Huh, so that's why I haven't had any reports from that outpost."

Luna pulls out Frostmourne and enters her demon form. "So, what's the plan Guardian?"

Gyro looks to everyone. "It's time to, break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone and stop the magic!" He then looks ahead to the space outside. "We're going to back, to Mewni."

_To be continued …._

** A/N: Clyde has a date this Friday and Mollie and Sadie are a couple and it seems Wander and Lord Dominator are getting married soon and it's time to go back to Mewni and take down some trouble, and probably say goodbye to the magic of that world. Thank you Vasmasdas1 for the idea of Sadie and Mollie being a couple. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The next chapter, is where it takes place in the very final episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil.**

**Date made: 7/30/20. **


	407. Ch407: Cleave of Mewni

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 407: Cleave of Mewni._ **

(_Mewni, Butterfly-Monster Castle._)

The whole planet is dealing with a new threat, the attack of former Mewni hero and Grand Mewni General: Mina Loveberry. She is using an army of magical armored suits with some loyal associates within, to take down Queen Eclipsa and all the monsters in the land.

Yup, Mina Loveberry has lost her marbles, literally!

The defense from Star, Eclipsa and Moon has failed and Globgore has been wounded from the fight and now they need a plan to stop this madness, and Star knows how!

The suits were made as a project by Eclipsa's mother, Solaria. So, they are imbued with magic, they need to stop their magical flow and there is only one way! Go to the realm of magic in Mewni and …. Destroy the place, with the Whispering Spell.

A sacrifice so powerful, anything of magic related will be extinguished from Mewni, but this will not affect the other worlds. Can't say much about what will happen to the Mewni Magical High Commission, Hekapoo is okay with it, like she said: _She knew the feeling of all this magic was not good._

Star and Marco ventured to the realm of magic, and they found they're demon friend Tom who has been mind wiped there and is now a threat to what they're plan is. Those who enter the realm of magic, will forget who they are and become stuck within the realm.

Thankfully, the pudding from Glossaryck helps keep them from being mind wiped from the effects of the realm of magic. Thank you Glossaryck, even though his many teachings can be confusing, till you figure it out.

Star then gets joined by her mom, Queen Eclipsa and her baby Meteora, they too want to help stop this by destroying the magic within the realm, only with their united incantation of the deadly Whispering Spell, and the only issue is that there are evil unicorns in the area.

Now, they have to keep hold of the front line and stop Mina Loveberry from finding out where Star and the others are at. So, River and his cousin are bringing the wounded Globgore to the magical temple (_Which is also the gateway into the Magical Real_) and thanks a lot for revealing the hideout to Mina River!

Mina sees the temple. "Oh, the magic temple huh? Well thanks for the info you dorks!" She then looks to her armored associates. "Lift that thing up people!"

The two other large armored allies of Mina head to the temple, but they are knocked back by a mighty blast. "What the what?!" Mina looks up and sees Imperial TIE fighters and Interceptors, and then she sees the Aegis Battlecruiser in orbit and blasting a barrage onto her armored army.

"Are you honking kidding me?! I took down that dumb gate!" said Mina.

"Not entirely!" Gyro comes crashing down and he slams his staff onto the ground and sends a powerful shockwave that knocks back the other armored enemies. "This is not your land, and you are not a hero!"

"Ha! Says you!" Mina then heads for Gyro, but she too gets blasted away by an attack. Landing onto the ground is the Odin mech, and in it is Linka.

"Now that, that is an armor and it doesn't even run on magic!" said Gyro. The Odin then sends a barrage with its Ragnarok missiles, and right behind it is the whole army of allies of might and magic engaging the enemy.

Lincoln flies into the sky with his Netherdrake and sends a hailstorm of ice, alongside Luna on her Frost Wyrm. "Okay, keep them distracted and get the civilians out of the front line! Let them be mewman or monster, we get them to safety and someone tend to the wounded!"

"Continue the barrage boys!" Leon gets back into his Tiger Tank and with Sergei they lead the Tanks into the fight and also with them are an army of AT-AT walkers, and with them is an AT-ACT with Hollow onboard.

"Tear them apart and once we've breached that armor, we take down the traitors of the land and show them the meaning of terror!" said Hollow. He then jumps onto one of the armored enemies and he uses his light saber to breach it open and he grabs the mewman who sided with Mina.

"Gotcha!" Hollow tosses the mewman in the air and he's grabbed by a Wyvern Rider and sent crashing onto the hammer of Bolvar. "Continue the assault, and aim for the heads!" The Alliance aircrafts arrive and assist Naxxramas, and with them are the troops of Equestria and the archangels, but where is Imperius?

Gyro and Bill Cipher watch as this goes on. "Mina is being occupied, now let's get to the Butterfly's and help them out!" He then looks to his magical based allies. He picks the most powerful ones. Eda, Ryze, Kel'Thuzad, Arkayna, Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, Evil Queen and Charmcaster. "All of you, stand with me!"

They rally to Gyro and he readies the Mass Teleportation. Eda looks to Luz who wants to join her. "No Luz, stay here and help them fight. I'll be back, take care kid." She smiles and disappears with the others.

Luz is confused, she wants to help but she also wants to know if Eda will be okay. Sunset lands next to her. "Hey Luz, don't be too hard, Eda will make it. Now come on, let's take these bad guys down!"

Luz then looks to an armored foe, she uses her paper and makes the rune symbol and an ice column comes out and knocks the suited enemy down to the ground. "For Azura!" She charges forward.

Sunset is confused and then Lori lands next to her. "What the heck did she just say? Who the heck is Azura?"

"No idea" replied Sunset. She then joins Luz, she's human with little to know magic and she needs some backup.

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod, they then fuse their dragons and themselves and become Reforger. "All forces, continue the assault and ensure that the Guardian and the others continue with the incantation! End the magic in this realm!"

Neil comes crashing down onto his mace and slams away some armored enemies. "Hearing you say that sounds so wrong!" He then breathes fire and then takes to the skies once more.

(_Magical Realm._)

Star, Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora continue with the spell and holding off the evil unicorns is Marco and Tom. "There are so many? How are there so many?!" asked Tom.

"No clue, but you got some backup!" Gyro flies in and he passes by the evil unicorns that then get vaporized by Charmcaster. Kel'Thuzad uses his chains and Doctor Strange decimates them.

Gyro stands next to Star. "Guardian! You're here and you brought some friends too!"

"Don't get too excited child, this battle is far from over!" said Ryze. "We must speed up the process of destroying the magical realm and all source of Mewni magic, together!"

The magical beings put their hands into the water and they look to Star. They await her command. Star nods. "Okay, so you all know the Incantation to the Whispering Spell right?" They all nod, and they begin to recite the incantation, but they do so in a whisper tone. It's called the Whispering Spell for a reason.

"_Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone and stop the magic_."

"_Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone and stop the magic_."

"_Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone and stop the magic_."

"_Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone and stop the magic_."

They continue with this whisper spell, while they do this Star, Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora enter their butterfly forms and this is the first time Eclipsa has ever entered this butterfly form of hers and she was shocked and happy to see her daughter, Meteora enter her butterfly form.

"Guardian, I thought you said that the Butterfly royalty only enter they're powerful and true form once they reach beyond Mewberty" said Kel'Thuzad.

Gyro is stunned by this, but he smiles. "Huh, I guess Meteora dipped down early, when?!"

Eda chuckles. "And I thought the Boiling Isles had weird babies, this one beats the cake."

They continue with their whispering spell and then they are surrounded by the former Queens of Butterfly past. Celena, Festivia, Solaria, Comet, Crescenta, Jushtin, Rhina, Skywyne and Estrella. They have also come, to end the magic with the whispering spell.

The gold water around them in this unified circle turns into black, which means it is working and the magic is dying out. All while Marco and Tom fight off the evil unicorns, then Gyro hears something from a great distance. "_Playing a game of Hide and Seek? Well, ready or not, here's Mina!_"

"Oh shit! We're in trouble!" yelled Gyro. The dark waters expand and the magical crystals in the realm shatter and Star, Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora lose their true butterfly forms.

"It's working!" said Star. They keep this up to destroy this realm.

Mina Loverberry then passes through the upward gold waterfall and looks around. "Whoa! This is … The realm of magic?" she then sees the magical beings and the Butterflies in a circle and whispering. "Hiding in the magic realms, cleaver queens!" She smiles and charges forward.

Gyro and Star see her coming. "Oh crud!"

Mina continues her flight towards them. "I found you!" But then she sees her former queen, the ghost of Solaria looking towards her in anger. "Queen Solaria? What are you doing with these monster smoochers?"

Then she gets tacked by one of the evil unicorns. Mina tries to get up and evade the evil unicorn. "Solaria! My queen! You have to help me!" But the ghost of Solaria ignores her, for Mina has truly lost her mind. "Solaria! Help me!" But Mina is dragged to the bottom of the golden waters.

They were all shocked at what just happened. "Well, that takes care of Mina."

"I don't think she could've survived that one" said Arkayna.

The Evil Unicorn comes back and with it is an army of little evil ponies. "That is some messed up My Little Pony stuff there!" said Charmcaster.

"Don't worry Star, we got this!" Marco and Tom tag team and help take them down. Marco is about to finish off the evil unicorn with his wand, but then the dark waters turn the evil unicorn and the evil ponies into tar and bone and they melt away.

Which means the spell is done and the magic is dead. The wand of Marco opens, and the unicorn inside is now dead and its ghost gallops away and creates a destructive maelstrom in the sky.

Glossaryck chuckles and wipes away a tear. "I can't believe you actually did it." Moon looks to the ghost of her mother who now dissipates. "I guess the age of magic is coming to a close."

"Well for what it's worth." Eclipsa goes to the ghost of her mother Solaria, and shows her Meteora and judging by the smile from the ghost queen, she's proud and sorry for all that has happened to Eclipsa, her daughter. "I think you made the right choice." The ghost of Solaria then fades away and so do the other queens of the Butterfly past.

Glossaryck then floats in front of Star and smiles. "I'm proud of you kid."

Star is confused. "Glossaryck, what's gonna happen to you?"

Glossaryck smiles and floats above them. "Well, a good captain always goes down with his ship."

Star smiles and Gyro stands next to her, and they look to Glossaryck. "We've had a hell of a run old friend."

Glossaryck smiles. "Yes, yes we have and it was a good life to be the one to guide the queens of history."

"So long Glossaryck, all the magic here will be remembered through the history of time and space" said Gyro as he waves.

Glossaryck chuckles. "The magic of mewni might be gone in this world, but the magic from the other realms in the multiverse will keep going, for as long as time lives. Farewell Guardian, don't get too old."

Gyro chuckles. "Ha! Wouldn't even dream of it." He then looks to the others. "Okay, looks like it's time to get the hell out of here!" The thunder from the maelstrom starts to get louder.

(_Outside._)

The giant armored enemies then fall apart and are no longer active, and they also take down the ones who were wearing them. Everyone cheers at this victory. "Looks like they did it, they killed off the magic from this world" said Jordan on her Indoraptor, she pets him and Dominic roars in victory.

Reforger lands back down. "Which means we must go, now!" Reforger then uses the Realm cleaver weapon to create a mass multiple teleportation spell onto their troops and allies. "We have to leave, before the Great Forged Cleave commences between Mewni and this universes Earth!"

They are all confused. "I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say?!" asked Boomer.

Hollow smiles. "We're falling back people, our job is done here. All aircraft take off and head back to the fleet, now!" Hollow gets a ride from an Imperial Transport.

Bill Cipher sighs. "_ Whoa. This fight sure has been fun and I thought my battle in Gravity Falls was intense but … Nope, it was fare more intense than this fight. But seriously, we should get the hell out of here. _"

Luz then looks around. "But, what about Eda? And the others?" Even the Mysticons look around for Arkayna, the others also look around for their magical allies.

"Do not worry!" Neil comes down. "They'll catch up with us. For now, we have to take off." Neil looks to Reforger. "Reforger, take us back to the Aegis!" Reforger's eyes and arms glow and every ally and troop in the front line is teleported away into the Aegis Battlecruiser.

(_Back to the Realm of Magic._)

They look around at the impending doom coming to this realm. "This means the work has done and the magic is falling apart!" said Doctor Fate. He hovers in the air and dodges a falling crystal.

"We can see that and I don't think we should be here anymore!" said Eda as she readies her staff.

"Stand with me, now!" said Gyro. His eyes glow and he readies his mass teleport and they go to him.

But Star and the others head to the portal from the magic temple. "Wait! What about them? And Marco!" said Charmcaster.

"No" said Doctor Fate. "We did our part, and now is the time for us to take our leave. This is their destiny now." They watch as Star talks to Marco and have one last hug, then they are teleported back to the Aegis Battlecruiser.

(_Aegis Battlecruiser._)

They all have made it and Luz goes over and hugs Eda, The Mysticons hug Arkayna and Neil shakes hands the Evil Queen. He then looks to Gyro. "So, did it work? Has the deed been done?"

Gyro looks to all of them and Reforger reverts back into Lincoln and Luna. "Wow! That always gets me kinda dizzy!" said Luna, she then gets help from Sam. "Thanks babe.

Lincoln feels wobbly, but Jordan and his sister Linka help him. "Thanks girls." He then regains his posture and he looks to the Guardian. "Gyro, what do we do now?"

Gyro then looks to the planet of Mewni and senses something. "All of you stay here and await for the Cleaving merge of Earth and Mewni. I have a villain to apprehend."

They're all confused by what he just said. "Wait what?" asked Boomer.

Gyro then teleports himself to Mewni. "So, do we all wait here for something to happen?" asked Leon.

Hollow looks onto the world of Mewmans and monsters. "Yes, we should wait until tit has begun, and it looks like it is beginning." They all see some weird portal above the world. "Everyone get ready, once Star and Marco go to the portals that are on Mewni and Earth, then it will commence."

They all stand by, wait and watch for something to happen. Then Neil realizes something. "Hey guys." They all look towards him. "With the Magic in Mewni now gone, what about the Magical High Commission?"

(_Magical High Commission Tower._)

The guard of the place has gotten fat from all the pizzas and is asking the skull (_Formerly Omnitraxus_) if he wants a slice.

(_Butterfly-Monster Castle._)

Hekapoo was by the bar of the place and now she's gone. Only thing left is her glass and what was left of her flame is …. Burning one of the chair! Someone put it out!

(_Karazhan._)

All the Rune Golem guards are confused, inside the cell is the prisoner who is responsible for nearly ending the coronation of Queen Eclipsa, the former Magical High Commission Rombulus.

Okay, so where is he now? All they see is a crystal and two snakes. What the hell?

Why did this happen to Omnitraxus, Hekapoo and Rombulus? Well to those who don't know about the show "_Star vs the Forces of Evil_" all members of the Magical High Commission are made of magic, the magic of Mewni, and since the magic of Mewni is gone, then so do they. Sad right?

(_Forests of Mewni._)

Mina Loveberry and Manfred (_Former butler to the Butterfly family_) are walking into the deepest parts of the forest. Without the magic of Mewni, Mina has lost her Solarian powers and is now back to her normal and less than sane self. Mina's sanity is so far gone that she refused the help from Moon and Star, she will continue her anti-monster ideal till she dies. For some reason Manfred follows her.

"So, what do we do now Mina?" asked Manfred as he looks around nervously. "I mean, the Solarian army is gone and there seems to be no more magic in Mewni and we have no weapons to fight with!"

Mina slaps him. "Pull yourself together man! We can find a way to fix this and then put an end to those monster smoochers and all monsters and anyone who's been a fool to be part of this new Mewni order! We will bring back the words of the Great Monster Cleaver, Queen Solaria!"

"Is that what you think now?" Coming out of the shadows is Gyro and he does not look happy.

Mina chuckles. "Ha! And what do you think you're gonna do Guardian? You can't do squats with no magic!" She then gets lifted up into the air and is being chained in arcane shackles. "What the? How?!"

Gyro smirks. "Did you forget girl? Mewni magic is gone, but not the magic from the cosmos and other realms. How stupid are you?"

Manfred tries to run, but Treants surround him. "Whatever you have planned, bring it!" yelled Mina.

Gyro chuckles. "Oh, Bill Cipher will love breaking you." Then he sees the world of Mewni glowing. "It is time." A bright light is made across the world of Mewni.

(_Aegis Battlecruiser._)

They then see the bright light fade and they see something unbelievable. The Earth in this Universe, has merged with Mewni! Mewmans, Monster and Humans can now live together, well learn to live together in harmony. This is what Glossaryck meant, and what Gyro and Reforger and Hollow meant.

"Wow! Now this is something to remember in history" said Linka.

"Looks like this world is going through some change as well, might as well setup an outpost to keep track of things" replied Gwen.

"Already on it" replied Hollow. They spot three Imperial Star Destroyers headed there. "And no, I don't intend to rule this messed up world, just wanna keep tabs on anything wrong here."

Boomer chuckles. "Traffic is gonna be so tough for the humans on earth, Mewni, Mewnearth? Earthawni? I don't know what you call this place."

With the Magic of Mewni gone, many of the residents there have been sent back to their proper worlds, probably never to see each other again and live in peace, harmony and adventure. But as for Star and Marco, they are back, reunited once again with both worlds in tow.

The Aegis Battlecruiser and those within all continue to watch at this newly forged world of Earth and Mewni, made from the last remaining magic, from Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, the Princess from another dimension.

Then Neil sees something on this new world that scares him and it also scares Leni. "Is that a giant fucking spider?!"

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: This is all based off the last episode of "_Star vs the Forces of Evil_" and it was a dang good ending, I'm gonna miss the show. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/30/20. **


	408. Ch408: The Owl Lady's visit

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 408: The Owl Lady's visit. _ **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are both enjoying some talk underneath the shade of the tree in the backyard. "So, Clyde has his whole plan set and ready and we're gonna provide some assistance to ensure his dad's do not get involved" said Lincoln.

"This could be the girl who is meant for Clyde. Otherwise he'll never find another one like Chloe, we just have to make sure his date goes on smoothly without any mishaps, but if there are slight issues, that's something Clyde might manage on his own" replied Linka.

"Okay, Wow. We are so going to have an awesome Friday, all of us helping Clyde and his issue with the new girl he met from Baking/Cooking Camp. What else is new" said Jordan.

"Hey guys." They all stop and look to see a girl who they have seen before. "You guys remember me right?" A girl who is of American-Spanish descent and was told about by Gyro.

They look to the 14 year old teenager and are a bit confused. "Luz Noceda?"

"That's me, the one and only and the student of Eda and also soon to be student at the Hexside School of Witchcraft and Demonics. So, what are you guys doing?" asked Luz.

"Talking about helping our friend and his date on Friday. Hang on, Luz what the heck are you doing here?" asked Linka.

"Oh, well Eda thought that this would be an awesome time to come and see the earth you guys live in and I have to say it is pretty normal like my home, except for them though." Luz points to their Pokemon and the others flying around. "And some of them are so cute!" She sees a Diglet come out of the ground and then go back in.

"Uh huh, and where is the Owl Lady now?" asked Jordan. Dominic stands behind her and is confused as to what the heck was even happening.

"Right here." They see the Owl Lady herself, the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, Edalyn Clawthorne. "Hey there other humans, so where's the Guardian at?"

Lincoln grabs his phone. "I'll call him now." He then sees some weird little dog-like creature with a skull for a head. "And what the heck are you?"

"Behold! For I am the King of Demons and to all monsters known and unknown across the Boiling Isles and all of you shall learn to obey to me!" said King. "Now, bow to me you low-life!"

They all remain silent. Linka goes over and picks him up and hugs him. "Well, you may be a king, but you are kinda cute." Even Jordan goes over and sees him, Leni and Sunset come down from their rooms and out the house to also see King.

King sighs. "This is not meant for a king like me! Fear me! Bow to me! Worship me!"

Sunset chuckles. "Kinda cute when he's angry, like an angry little bundle of joy."

Then Duchess comes out with Lily and she lets their baby sister interact with king, Lily goes over and hugs King. "No! Let me go!"

Luz also goes over and hugs King, and she takes some pictures of King being hugged by Lily, now that is cute. Eda chuckles at this. "Classic King. Wants to be taken seriously, but no one can ever see him seriously!"

Then Gyro swoops down in his Raven form and then turns into his human form. "You're lucky I was around the area, keeping an eye out for Gala Pokemon is tough and I think I have spotted a new kind of Pokemon." Gyro hands the image to Lincoln and they all look at it.

They see the image of a herd of very fluffy sheep-like Pokemon. "Guardian, what the heck are we looking at?" asked Leni. "They kinda look like Mareep, but without the yellow fluff and static."

"That is Wooloo, and if there's a herd of them then they must have their second evolution guarding them, Dubwool" replied Gyro. "Straight from the Pokemon world and the Gala region."

Lincoln hands him back the image. "We can sort this problem out for next time, but right now you have a witch to keep an eye on."

Gyro looks to Eda and Luz. "So, both of you decided to come here early. Very well then, welcome to Royal Woods, home of the Royal Defenders and the unification between humans, Pokémon and Faunus, and a part of the state of Michigan within the Nation of the United States of America."

"Oh, so all of those animal creatures are called Pokemon, they look so cool and some of them are cute too!" said Luz. She then pets the head of Absol and Sylveon. "They are so amazing!"

"Okay, so we're here to see what earth is like, and also I was tasked to be the escort to these guys." Eda sees the others aren't there anymore. "Okay, what happened to the Hexside dorks?"

Luz sees this as well and her eyes go wide and pupils shrink in slight panic. "Uh oh."

Gyro is confused and is getting suspicious. "Edalyn Clawthorne, Luz Noceda. Who else did you bring with you? Besides that annoying little demon retard king."

"Hey! I am not a …. What the heck is a retard?" asked King.

Luz then looks to Gyro and the others. "Okay, so don't freak out. But after the whole Great Gate was built last week, my friends kinda wanna come and see what earth is like. So, when Eda and I would go and visit your world then I would tell my friends and they could also tag along."

They are all shocked. "Luz, who did you bring with you?" asked Sunset.

"Sorry we're late, Gus wanted to see what was in the trash can" said Amity. Behind her is Willow who is dragging Gus, Gus is holding an empty box of Chinese Takeout.

"Why the heck does he has something we just ate from last night?" asked Duchess.

"Gus is part of the Human appreciation Society at school and he tends to be so fascinated when it comes to human things" replied Willow. "You should've seen how excited he was to see Luz and learn so many things, like a high five."

They felt kinda weirded out by this, but now they know this is just their curiosity of the world of humans. They then look to the witch girl with the green hair. "And you must be Amity Blight? The girl who was once mean girl to Luz?" asked Jordan.

Amity nervously chuckles. "Yeah, that was back when I thought Luz was no good and didn't deserve to learn magic, but I guess it all changed when we both had the same liking for Azura."

"What the heck is Azura anyway?" asked Sunset. Luz and Amity then both start talking about the book that they read, which Eda does not like and Gyro finds odd, and King seems less than interested in this ridiculous fandom.

Eventually they stop talking. "And so, that's how we're friends. We both like Azura and both have issues when it comes to witch training" replied Luz.

"Mostly Luz, she is learning magic in her own way, while I have to deal with my siblings. Every time" replied Amity in annoyance.

"Dude, sorry you have to go through that." Luna comes back from her visit from Sam's. "Good to see some company we met from Mewni. Names Luna."

"Good to see the other half of the new Guardian, you're doing good with yourself and from what Gyro here told me, you and you're little brother are close" said Eda.

"We are, when we both need each other's company, teaching or support. Mostly company when we have some emotional issues" said Lincoln. Luna goes over and kisses his forehead, making them both laugh. Seeing this makes Amity smile. '_Sure wish my siblings were this nice as they are._'

"So, where do you guys wanna go to next?" asked Gyro.

"Well, I was thinking of checking out the Pokemon here, but then I thought that my friends could use some help going around town. Is it cool if we go into your house?" asked Luz.

"Sure, just don't break anything" replied Linka. She then looks top Eda. "Or take anything!"

Eda sighs. "Fine, but do you guys have at least some junk you all don't need? I could really use some new merchandise for my business."

Neil then lands down. "Yeah, selling human stuff that was in the trash to everyone in the Boiling Isles. I think we have some old stuff we don't have any use for." They all head into the house they enter the kitchen.

Gus looks around. "This is a human kitchen?! It's so amazing and fascinating!"

Neil chuckles. "You're curiosity for human items in places that seem less than exciting is amusing and also weird. Hey Michelle." They see the woman in the red jacket and black jeans who is helping Courage with a pizza they're making.

"Hey guys, we made a pizza and we're about to finish it. Head on to the living room and we'll serve it up" said Michelle. Then the little ones from Washington and Victoria race past them and head upstairs. "Looks like they had some outdoor fun." then the Fox and the Cat of the little ones come back into the house, they brought their little ones to the forest to learn about the wilderness.

Linka and Sunset pick them up and pet them. "Come on, you guys will kike the rest of the house" said Sunset. She then looks to Eda. "And get out of the fridge."

They look to Eda who was looking at the contents of the fridge. "You guys have a lot of food and stuff in here and I thought I stocked up on lots of stuff." She then closes it, but first she gets King out of the fridge. "You're not allowed to eat anything, yet."

"Come on! You know I get hungry when I can't rule anything!" said King, she then drops him and looks to the others. "Okay, so where do we go to next?"

(_After one big house exploration._)

They all walk out of the house, and Eda has a sack with little junk inside. "The human home is so amazing! And all the pictures I got from the place is going to make proof!" Gus has some photos of everything in the house, well just the living room and dining room and kitchen. Yeah, that's about it.

"At least you guys got some stuff." Eda pulls out the smiley mask from the sack she has. "This stuff will look fine when I sell them."

"That pizza was amazing, human food seems far more delicious than anything I have ever tasted!" said King as he licks his fingers. The others see how cute he is when he's happy.

"The way you all have this … Technology makes it seem closely related to magic in the Boiling Isles, that TV is scary though" said Amity.

"Okay, so our next stop would be the town itself" said Lincoln. He whistles and their Netherdrakes arrive. Lincoln and Linka hop on them, and Jordan has her Indoraptor.

"So, you guys wanna tag along with us?" asked Sunset as she's about to get into her car.

"You mean with you guys, in that thing?" asked Willow as she points to their rides.

"Sure, I mean you guys know what it's like to ride creatures back in the Boiling Isles, so why not try riding a human mode of mobility, or in our words, the car" said Leni. "Hop in guys, just don't touch or break anything."

Eda, King and Luz with Gyro ride into Sunset's Red Ferrari, while Amity, Willow and Gus ride with Leni in her Ford Edsel, and Luna hops into her own car. Duchess, Neil and Lily. "Have fun guys, and keep an eye on them!" said Neil.

They then take off and drive off for Royal Woods. While they're driving Eda asks. "Hey, what about that sister Neil has, the one who teaches another witch kid?"

"Sabrina is not there, she's at the Sharp's house continuing her teachings to Aggie. Though they would like to one day meet the Owl Lady witch, they're busy with some new spells that Aggie is mastering with ease. Sabrina has learned so much from her witch school and has perfected many spells and is planning to show those teachings onto Agatha Prenderghast McLain" replied Gyro.

"Once school begins, Sabrina will head for Ever After High, so she can learn more magical tricks and techniques and also get away from the witch school and they're overly abusive and despicable headmistress" said Sunset.

Eda chuckles. "A school witch teaching a new witch, kinda sounds like me teaching Luz."

Luz also chuckles. "Yeah, it kinda does. From what you said Gyro, Aggie has some experience and I know she'll be a good witch too."

"Why are we moving so fast?!" yelled King who buckles up on Luz's lap.

They look to him. "Oh right, cars move fast and I don't think this guy knows the full speed of things when in a car, and I'm surprised Eda is holding her own in here" said Gyro.

"This is like my staff, I've flown across the Boiling Isles faster than this and I'm used to it. How come King isn't?" asked Eda, she then boops his nose which doesn't even make him flinch.

Luz pets King's head and chuckles, then she wonder. '_I wonder how Amity, Willow and Gus are doing over by the other car._' She looks to Leni's car in front of them and sees Gus' head sticking out the window. '_Looks like Gus is having fun._'

At Leni's ride, she drives at the same fast speed. She then looks to the three witch kids. "You guys okay?" She sees Willow looking out the window with curiosity at the forest they're driving by and Gus is sticking his head out of the window and feeling the fast breeze.

"Woo! This is so awesome!" Then a bug goes into his mouth. "Ugh! I swallowed a bug!"

Leni sees Amity attaching another seatbelt onto her at the passenger's seat and looking nervous. She has never been this fast before. Leni sighs. "Well, looks like you're all having fun, and Gus, please don't do that. You could hurt yourself."

(_The Town of Royal Woods._)

The Netherdrakes fly high and pass by The Super Kirov Airship, and on ground level the vehicles are passing by some buildings and the citizens that are minding their own business.

"Huh, doesn't seem much different from our home" said Willow as she looks out the window. "Okay, so no one is getting eaten by something here, so that's a difference."

"We're closing to the park everyone" said Leni. They then park their rides and the Netherdrakes land down, they fail to see Lincoln's pals ride by them on their bikes and also some of Leni's friends Jackie and Mandee walking some dog's and dog-like Pokemon, also Kick and Gunther are skateboarding by with Timmy and Poof.

They all get out of the cars, and Amity feels woozy and tries to stand up straight, Luz goes over to help her. "Easy there Amity, I guess this was your first time riding in a car."

"Y-Yeah, when we …. When we get back, I'm riding on the dragons" said Amity. She then regains herself and looks to the park. "Whoa!" They all see how big the park is and the many people enjoying the place.

"The parks back in the Boiling Isles aren't this big, and usually something would come around and try to eat you" said Eda. This makes them shocked to hear that, and also think about not going to the Boiling Isles, ever!

They all go into the park and look around, all while keeping a close eye on King.

"There are so many good plants here, this place is so full of like" said Willow as she interacts with them. Leni also helps interact with the plant life.

Gus looks to the fountain. "A human fountain! So incredible!"

Lincoln walks by him. "All fountains look the same no matter where you go Gus."

"Not like in the Boiling Isles, sometimes our fountains spew out blood" replied Amity. The very sound of that was unnerving and also sounding kinda scary.

"Not just that but we also have plagues, Shale Hale, Gorenadoes, Boiling Rain and Painbows" replied Eda.

They all look to Gyro, he knows what it is. "It's like a rainbow, but if you look at it then you go inside out." They all had no idea what to say about that, and they see Luz looking uncomfortable with it.

"Okay, so I guess the Boiling Isles is literally a no go for any of us, and I don't think I wanna know about how people survive that weather" said Linka.

"Well, let's try and tone down the info of the place where you live dudes, things are becoming kinda awkward in here" said Luna, then she sees some people. "And I think I see some good company there too." They all spot Sabrina, Aggie, Ember and Peter also at the park and sitting by the picnic area.

"Looks like we got ourselves some witch borne company" said Jordan. They all go over to the Sharps.

Ember spots them. "Hey guys, and others from the Boiling Isles. Wow. Didn't think this day would happen." The rest of the Sharps see them as well.

"Glad we could find you guys, also I thought Aggie was training in her magic skills today?" asked Leni.

"We did, we finished an hour ago and now we're gonna take a break, but we'll be back to training soon and the best place to perform a shadow duplication incantation is here, where there are lots of shadows" replied Sabrina. "We just need to make sure no one else gets hurt, or involved."

"I've learned all the elements, except for darkness which si said to be evil and also unstable, and I also learned levitation, summoning and teleporting. So, shadow duplication is a part of dark element, but not that dark or evil" replied Aggie.

"This little witch is progressing well and I am damn proud of her, just as Ember is proud" said Peter.

Eda smiles at this. "Well that's …. "King! Get out of there!" They all see King going through the trash can and eating a half-eaten burrito. King sees them and just ignores them.

Eda sighs. "Sorry about him, he thinks he can do what he wants."

"Just as long as someone keeps an eye on him, then we're all gonna be fine" replied Ember. "Now, how about we do that witch training of yours now?" Aggie nods and they all get up and go someplace away from the other people in the park, Luz goes over and grabs King.

"Hey! I haven't searched the bottom yet!" said King as he struggles to break free.

They arrive to a location where the trees are many and there aren't many people or Pokemon in the area. "Alright, so you know what to do" said Sabrina. She then looks to Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus. "I don't know if the witches in the Boiling Isles can do this, from what I was told by my brother, that you guys can make circles which then make the spells right?"

"Well, we have our own covenant tracks which we chose to be part of" said Gus. "So, we don't really learn more than one spell, just the spells we know."

Eda chuckles. "And now you know why I did not wanna go back to being a student at Hexside, but having Luz go there is a good idea. I mean I don't have much time to teach her, even though I do and she wants to learn with her friends."

Luz smiles and hugs Eda. Eda chuckles and pets her head. "Okay, okay. Enough of that kid, I don't know why humans do this."

"We wanna see how she can handle these spells we haven't heard about" said Amity.

Sabrina looks to Aggie. "Go for it kid, let's see how well you have been observant."

Aggie takes a deep breath and she closes her eyes, then she recite the incantation and her eyes glow white and black and she thinks real hard, and then they see a copy of herself coming out of the shadows, and then another and another. Aggie has summoned more than ten shadow copies of herself from the shadows of the trees.

Aggie then opens her eyes again and she sees them surrounding her, she then shakes hands with them. "Wow. This is ….i did it!" The shadow Aggie's then clap for her and she takes a curtsy towards everyone.

Ember smiles. "Oh my, goodness! Aggie did it!"

Aggie looks to her shadow replicas and they nod, they each have an element in their hands and make them glow and create some light effects of each elemental color: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Light, Plant, Poison, Lightning and Metal.

Sabrina is shocked and she claps. "You are amazing! Very good work there Aggie, looks like you've advanced from our next lesson, and I didn't even teach you that yet."

Peter cheers. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, I guess studying them books from Sabrina worked like a ding dang charm and now this is happening!"

Luz and the others are stunned to see this, and all of them were thinking of the same thing and they go towards Sabrina. "Excuse me Ms. Spellman." Sabrina looks to them. "You think you could teach us some of those spells?" asked Amity.

Sabrina chuckles. "That sounds kinda cool and all, but the issue is that I don't think I have the time f=to help teach you guys some advanced witch craft. I have to start my new High School next month and I have to continue teaching Aggie here, and we're at the advanced level."

"She has a point" said Gyro. "But perhaps there could be someone else who can teach you." Gyro then uses his magic and a magical arrow points to himself.

They're all shocked by this. "Hang on! You wanna teach them some new witch spells?" asked Eda.

"Why not? I could do the job. Besides, there is also a big surprise when Ever After High begins, and sure enough things will be awesome for all of us. I can teach these little rascals some new spells in my tower at Karazhan, but only on weekends, they still have to go to Hexside on weekdays" replied Gyro.

Amity, Willow and Gus liked this idea. "Deal!" Amity knew this could make her better than her mentor, Eda's little sister, Lilith Clawthorne.

Luz looks to Eda with her pleading cute eyes, then she makes it better with her hoodie that has cat ears. Eda chuckles. "Okay, okay. But only when we have no plans in selling stuff in the market, and if you're going then so am I. someone has to keep an eye on you."

Gyro sighs. "Very well then. Just make sure King is on a leash." They all look to the little demon.

"What?! I don't need a leash! I am the king of demons and I am not a dog!" said King.

"Would you like a cage?" asked Sunset.

King thinks about this, he knows he can't stay home should this happen. He'll be lonely and get into trouble, and also he'll be stuck with Hooty. "Okay, fine! The leash it is, but not too tight!"

Eda chuckles. "I was thinking about using the baby carrier, but the leash it is then."

Luz cheers. "Yes!" She then goes over and hugs her friends and they all cheer. "We're gonna learn more magic!"

They all chuckle seeing this. "Looks like things are changing for them too, also can you tell us more about the things you guys did in the Boiling Isles?" asked Lincoln.

Eda chuckles. "Where do I even start?!" They tell them all the things they have done during their time in the Adventures of the Owl House.

While listening in, Luna recalls something and she looks to Gyro. '_I don't think Gyro told us about what's happening in Mewnearth, perhaps he'll tell us when the time is right._' She then goes back to hearing what happened about Eda, and her curse of turning into a giant monstrous owl. Which is one mystery Gyro wishes to solve, soon.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: Well, they made friends with Luz, Eda and the three kids from the Boiling Isles, let' hope King doesn't come back and stir up some trouble. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/31/20 – 8/1/30. **


	409. Ch409: A few August reports

**_Spells and Louds _**

**_Chapter 409: A few August Reports. _**

(_FutureTech HQ. Royal Fortress._)

Now neighboring the coast of Tokyo, the Royal Fortress reloads and restocks the Imperial Navy there with some new Empire vessels. From the Shogun's Battleship to the Naginata class Destroyer, including the Sea Wing/Sky Wing. Onboard, everyone is busy and Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are onboard and headed to the main building of the FutureTech Defense and Technology Bureau.

The three kids enter the structure and they see Gyro, Neil, Leon and Sergei are in the main meeting room alongside Martin, Victor and Carol. "Where the heck are the others of FutureTech?" asked Jordan.

"Jack Cyber is at the Tokyo Harbor showing them the new Sakura Attack AI Torpedo, Penny is checking on Vale and how the place is fixing itself up from last year's Grimm attack and Tadashi is at San Fransokyo, and we know everyone else is busy with their own things for today, so it's just us going through some other worldly reports" replied Martin.

Then Gyro speaks. "Pyrrha is back at Karazhan and is helping Bill Cipher go through some books for anything on Amphibia, we think that Medivh might have been there, once."

Martin cringes from the world. "Yeah, I don't wanna go back there ever again. I hate that place."

Lincoln and the others take they're seats. "So, what's happening at the other worlds right now?"

Victor shows them some of the reports from the other worlds. "Just the normal for some of the worlds from our allies. No troubles in most worlds, no Hybrid or Varelsi reports, Cybertron is close to finishing all repairs and slight and odd anomalies in the world of Danville."

This didn't sound kind of a good thing for them, so Linka asks. "What kind of anomalies?"

"A place not too far from Danville has been getting some odd disturbances, from small earthquakes, accidental traffic and car crashes, loose steel girders, ships crashing onto the ports, helicopters spiraling out of control and almost anything from the top of buildings falling down" replied Victor.

They all had no clue what to say about this, then Victor checks his tablet. "Oh, and this time anomaly there, and the source is coming from two dudes who dress odd."

Gyro then recalls. "Oh, ignore those two guys, there not a threat and less of even called useful and more into comedic. Is one wearing a jump suit and the other one dressed in old fashion?"

"Yes" replied Victor. He then shows them the image of what they look like.

"Those guys dress with some seriously weird fashion" replied Linka. Even Jordan found it odd.

"I know them, Cavendish and Dakota. We met last month and they told me what they're up to and they showed me their boss and they fully understood my role and I understand they're role. So, we should leave them be, they're not hurting anyone" replied Gyro.

"Are you sure? You don't think they're the ones causing the trouble around the place?" asked Neil.

"Positive" replied Gyro. "They work for a time organization that has to fix things that may have gone missing in the past and Dakota and Cavendish only have one objective and one objective alone, and it's not really the best thing they could've ever asked for."

"And what is this mission they don't like?" asked Martin.

"To save Pistachios" replied Gyro. They all remained silent and looked to him confused.

"Pistachios? They're mission is to save pistachios?" asked Lincoln. "Is that even a mission?"

Gyro nods. "Yeah. I'm not in full intel on why this is their mission, but it is known that there are no pistachios or not enough pistachios in the future, which really is odd and also doesn't seem like a complete worth time to deal with."

"We could just send some shipment of pistachios to their world and make sure it doesn't run out. That sounds way easier than just going around town and making sure all the pistachios are safe" replied Carol.

"As much as a good idea that is, I suggest we do not get involved and just leave them be with their mission. They also said they'll keep in touch with me if they see anything else odd that might be of my interest" replied Gyro. "So, contact the empire outpost there and tell them that Dakota and Cavendish are not threats and more like informants."

"We can get to that one later, now what's the word on our friend from the Boiling Isles?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, what's the word on Eda the Owl Lady, Lux Noceda and her witch friends? They did leave yesterday after our small tour for them on earth and Eda left with lots of junk to sell" replied Jordan.

"Eda is doing well, and also doing her best to evade her sister Lilith and the law. Surprised that Lilith has no clue that her student, Amity is friends with Eda's student, Luz and she's not going after her. Eda told me that come Monday is when Luz gets into Hexside, and then she can get to training and then choose which covenant track she wants to be part of for the rest of the witchcraft school year" replied Gyro.

"That sounds hard to do, why not just go for any kind of covenant and combine both spells?" asked Neil.

Gyro can see the issue here. "Okay, so I think Eda should speak to the principal and I should also check it out. I just hope the Principal can keep me a secret from the Emperor's Coven, we should establish a new kind of class system for the place so they can have students who can do better than any other."

"It was nice to see a witch who's not like the bad stories we've heard from the old stories, and a dang shame Luz didn't want to have a Pokemon companion, but she wants to focus on being a witch and she said she has a Pokémon companion already" said Jordan. She chuckles and so does Lincoln, Linka and Gyro.

Seeing how this is confusing and why this seems funny, Carol asks. "Really? Who?"

They then reply in unison. "King!" They then laugh.

"But, King's not even a Pokemon. He's a demon, or he prefers to be called the King of Demons" replied Martin.

"True, but she said he seems like a Pokemon!" chuckled Linka. "We showed her the book of all the Pokemon and we saw something that'll blow your minds!"

Lincoln then shows them the image of King, and then the image of Cubone. This shocks them. "Wait what?!"

From the right is Cubone: Skull for a head, horns, small body, stubborn and scared at times and has this cute squeal.

On the left is King, the King of Demon: Skull for a head, horns, small body, stubborn, scared and very annoying and has a squeal that makes him sound like a tea kettle.

"Wow. So that's why! Okay, this is kinda funny. What did King say when he saw this?" asked Neil.

"He freaked out in anger as to why there are creatures that look like him, then he made this squeal on rage and he sounds like a freaking tea kettle!" chuckled Jordan/. "Gosh! He is just adorable, even when he's angry."

"It was by far the funniest thing that has ever happened to me yesterday and sure as hell I am so going to keep this up against King!" chuckled Gyro. "And Eda is as well!" They all laugh.

They then stop laughing. "Okay guys, let's be serious now. Anything else from the other worlds and from our allies?" asked Lincoln.

Martin regains himself and reads some more reports. "The Omniverse is still calm and handling slight threats on earth and also some intimidating races that are close to waging war."

"Hollow sent us a message that he'll be participating with the Winx for their back to school shopping, alongside the specialists" replied Carol. "It's kinda sad for him to go through, and not because he has to be there to help them shop, but because he has to endure the princess of Solaria, Stella."

"Marine ships are still getting a beat down from Gangplank and his ship and crew, there is nowhere safe for marines in that world and the search for the One Piece treasure is still on going and so is the long training of the scattered Straw Hat pirates" replied Victor.

"Ephedia is rebuilding nicely and so are the kingdoms neighboring it and the Lolirocks are also looking forward to coming to Ever After High soon" replied Gyro.

"Beach City is still secured and the Gems get calls from Steven from time to time" replied Martin.

"Talon is still a threat and Overwatch is still on the alert level for when they show up and do something evil, also Omnic threats are rising and we're hoping the Overwatch team can maintain the peace" replied Carol.

"Hollow still jokes how stupid his fight with Snoke is and is planning to make a movie soon, and he wants us all to be part of it as well" said Victor. "This is gonna be ridiculous and one short film."

"Drake City only has threats from Biker trolls and small crimes from low-life's in the land, dragons are prospering well, Gawayne is ticked off that Piper is now in the family and the Mysticons are looking forward to their time to go to Ever After High" replied Gyro.

"And what about Malveron's sister, Tazma? Whats' her whereabouts?" asked Linka.

"She was spotted acting more like a vigilante than a hero" replied Gyro. "Whenever the Mysticons aren't around, then she does her part to help keep Drake City and all Gemina safe. So, she's not a bad person and more like a nice gal, but she refuses to rejoin the Astromancers and would rather be on her own. She does visit her brother at times."

"Well, that's good to know and we still wanna know what's the big surprise our dad has that involves you at Ever After High" said Linka.

Gyro chuckles. "Patience children, all will be clear once school begins and Duchess informs all of you about it."

"Sure will be a bit sad to see Duchess go back to Ever After High, but she will visit at times" replied Lincoln. "And now for the one thing we wanna know from you, what's going on with Mewnearth?"

Gyro sighs. "A few, well not really a few, more like lots of issues with the whole merging of Mewni and Earth. The humans are trying to find some way to live with the Mewmans and the monsters in peace and they too are looking for some way to do the same thing."

"The leaders of earth have made a new decision to let equality set in and perhaps there will be peace and a good perspective on things with the many races around the newly forged planet, heck science is now on the verge of pure confusion with the existence of everything there."

"They're all looking for someone who would represent the society of mewni and all eyes are looking towards the former queen, Eclipsa Butterfly and her husband Globgore. But they haven't made their choice on if they should take leadership to keep the peace between Mewmans, Monsters and Humans. Okay, so Mewmans and Monsters are at peace, so the issue is peace with humanity."

"Star has been asking if she could be of any assistance and so does Marco, but they're not ready for that role since they're not old enough even though they've had experience with many things. Many other eyes are looking towards the other former queen, Moon, and once again she has to tell them that she is no longer the queen. I swear the mewmans are dense and almost dumb in nature, but they did live in peasant and Dark Age's times."

"At least things are being maintained there, we should only intervene when the issue needs it" replied Neil. "Like when a war is brewing, and what of the history of the Butterfly bloodline and the tainted one?"

"Though Butterfly Castle and the rest of the history is shattered from the incident with Mina Loveberry, I have the whole history chart in a room at Karazhan" replied Gyro. "and even though she is not of the Butterfly family, Eclipsa still sees Star as her family, and her tapestry is still being made within the tower and the room of the queens of Mewni."

"Well that's nice. What about Mina Loveberry? Where the heck is she?" asked Jordan.

Gyro chuckles. "Let's just say, she's enjoying her new role and so is Manfred."

(_Karazhan._)

The tower of the guardian has a new tower on it. This tower neighbors the quarters of Gyro's study and has a pyramid roof with an eye on one side and the roof is slowly rotating. This is the room of Bill Cipher.

Bill is meditating and reading all the books. "_ It's not easy looking for intel on the whole land of Amphibia and what secrets it holds, but I understand why Gyro doesn't wanna go back there unless the time is right. _"

Then someone comes in wearing a maid outfit and is in a trance. "Here is your meal my lord." It's Mina Loveberry. Now under the control of Bill Cipher.

Bill floats down and he sits on his decorated throne, which is a statue of the former and traitor butler of the Butterfly family, Manfred. Bill turned him to stone and decorated him with things that look chaotic and symbolize the symbols from Gravity Falls.

"_ Why thank you Mina, now I can relax and get something in me before I can continue with reading. Now, go and dust off some of the things in the tower and do not break them or I will punish you! _"

Mina cringes in fear. "Y-Yes my lord." She then walks out of the room and continues with her work.

Bill then calls out. "_ And don't forget to feed the Hydra Behemoth in the dungeon and polish all the Rune golems as well! _" He then proceeds to eat his meal. "_ This sure does bring back some memories. _"

He forgot Pyrrha was in the room as well and looking into the books. "You do know that was kinda mean, and even though Gyro told you to do what you want with her, could you try and be a bit nicer?"

"_ Pyrrha, That girl was responsible for the near death of countless of innocent monsters and has been demented for a long time, so this is what she gets until we can finally send her kicking down the bucket in a fiery realm in hell _" replied Bill.

"You could be nicer to her at least" replied Pyrrha. "She isn't even a threat anymore."

(_FutureTech HQ._)

"As long as she's not gonna be a threat, then that's fine with us. Sure is a shame that the magic in mewni is gone now, but we don't feel bad for the loss of the magical high commission" replied Lincoln.

"Wasn't Rombulus in a dungeon cell in Karazhan?" asked Carol. "What's the word there?"

Gyro sighs. "Well, when I got there I was kinda shocked that all that was left was a large crystal and two snakes, so I gave the crystal to Bill Cipher as décor for his new room and the snakes as his pets."

Just then Leon and Sergei come in with concern. "We killed Donald Trump!"

This shocks them all. "What?!"

"It was an accident, this was his fault not ours. We were not the wrong, he was" said Leon.

"Slow down!" yelled Jordan. "What the heck happened? From the start."

Leon and Sergei calm down and then explain to them. "Okay, so we were just driving around the state of West Virgin after escorting the Russian and German president to the White House to meet up with President Joe Biden. We were sent on night patrol near the forests of Washington" said Sergei.

"It was past ten and we were on the night patrol and then all of a sudden we spot this car driving down the road and coming towards, us and the weird part is that this car is driving on the wrong side of the road" replied Leon. "We brought out the warning horn sound, but the car didn't drive off, so we stopped and the car sped up, so we made a turn to another direction and this car was turning to the direction we were!"

"Then we tried to evade the car, and also signal a warning but it was too late and it hits us!" said Sergei. "Here is footage." Sergei hands them the tablet, and they see the footage caught from one of the cameras on the electric post in the woods.

They see Sergei and Leon's Tiger Tank has stopped and the car is wrecked in the front of the Tiger Tank.

Leon and Sergei come out and see if the person is okay. "_Is he alive?! Sergei, is the person breathing?!_" Leon hops from the turret hatch.

Sergei then looks to Leon. "_He's fucking gone and that person is fucking Donald Trump man._"

Leon also looks inside. "_Oh shit! It is Donald Trump! What the hell do we do now man?_"

Sergei than makes the call, and Leon pulls the dead bastards body out the wrecked vehicle.

They then turn off the tablet and they're all shocked by this. "You two just killed Donald Trump! Good lord!" said Neil in shock and in utter disbelief.

"What the hell was he doing driving around like that?" asked Lincoln.

"Did you show this to authorities?" asked Carol.

"We did call the cops and told them what happened" replied Leon. "They then found out why he did that and why he crashed into us."

"Drunk driving" replied Sergei. "The sad bastard was still upset with the loss of being president from years ago and that his incoming run for presidency is still at a low. He was last seen at a nearby bar at a truck stop and was as sad as shit and then drove off, he was too drunk to even realize what h was doing. That and he must've been sick of not being president that he would rather kill himself."

"So, any news got out from this?" asked Jordan.

"The news came out an hour ago, and I think everyone knows and we got some message from people who were greatful to us for his demise" replied Leon.

"There was gonna be a court date of the two of us against Donald Trump's family, but from the evidence it was clear that the real wrong was the man drunk driving and not us" replied Sergei. "We were just driving and given orders to patrol and he was the man who was doing the stupid thing. So, the Trump family can't press charges on us for what we did."

"But we did do them a favor and paid for their idiot Donald Trump's mortgage and insurance" replied Leon. "So, that's all we did."

They all should feel bad, but now they don't. "Okay, so with all that being said. Who wants to have lunch?" asked Martin. They all follow him out of the room.

"Wow. You two got Donald Trump killed! Damn boys!" chuckled Victor.

"We didn't kill him, he killed himself" replied Sergei.

"We were just following orders from the German and Russian President, we didn't do shit to the guy but get his corpse out of the wreckage" replied Leon.

"You guys did the world a favor" replied Linka. "The gender bent world has Diana Trump and she's as dense as Donald Trump."

"Maybe she'll die next too" replied Victor.

Then Lincoln gets a text message from Lincoln Loud from the alternate dimension.

Lincoln Loud: _Have you went over to check on an abandoned piece of land outside of your Royal Woods? If so, then go and check for an investigation of the paranormal and bring the louds, and Pop-pop. We did the same thing and we found something unbelievable._

Lincoln sends back a response: _I know, we used the land to make some new homes for our Faunus and Pokemon allies, the land is owned by a new company called Rosato Real Estate, but was given to them by Pop-pop, well my Pop-pop and now it's a peaceful part of Royal Woods. We can discuss more whenever we have time to hang out._

Lincoln then puts his phone away. '_We need to setup a date for another hangout time._'

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: Well, it seems things seem okay with the daily reports and so glad I killed off Trump in this one. Also, chances we might see Milo Murphy's Law, soon and I don't hold anything against that show, it seems normal with what Milo does, also some things will be linked with the events of "_A Sparking Relationship_". Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And yes, I hate Donald Trump. He literally ruined America. Damn that bastard.**

**Also, to those who have been supportive with this story, I could use some help for Luna's birthday chapter which will be posted on September 23, PM me if you got an idea and same goes for Family of Two.**

**Date made: 8/1/20 – 8/2/20. **


	410. Ch410: Clyde's dare and a Spotlight

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 410: Clyde's date and a spotlight _ **

(_McBride home._)

Clyde takes a deep breath and he looks to himself in the mirror in his bathroom. '_Okay Clyde, just calm down. This is your first date with Chloe, but not your first date with a girl. Because I had that long ago with Penelope, or was it in a dream I had with Lori. No! They are the past and this is the now and soon to be future, so focus and don't screw up. My friends will have my back and things won't go wrong. I got this!_'

Clyde then looks to himself, he sees the light blue suit, pants and black shoes he's wearing and he smiles. "Okay, now it's time to get out there and make this night the best night Chloe has got, even though this is the first night of our time." Petilil cheers and snuggles onto him.

Clyde then sees his two cats, Purrsephone and Cleopawtra and he pets their heads. "Later girls, I got a date to go to!" He walks out of his room with the two cats following, he then looks to the living room and sees his dads are about to check what's on TV.

And just as he heads down the TV finally shows what he was expecting. A full on marathon of the last year's season of Antique brothers. "Oh! The season we missed! So glad I made popcorn!" said Howard.

Clyde sighs and he heads down the stairs and is about to head out of the door. "Clyde? Where are you going?" asked Harold.

Clyde turns around. "Umm, on a date with Chloe Curda." Petilil hides behind Clyde.

Harold was about to say something, but something on the TV catches his attention. "Oh! They're about to make the bid on that vintage record player!"

"Have fun Clyde and be careful, call us if something is wrong and we hope that whatever you have planned will work" said Howard.

Clyde smiles, but is also confused. '_How the heck do they know about what I might have planned? Maybe they're changing for my well-being._' Clyde then walks out of the house, and he heads to his bike with his Pokemon riding on his head.

Clyde then rides off to the home of Chloe Curda, which is a few streets away and he sees her waiting outside. Wearing a black magenta skirt with a pink belt around her waist, black slip-on shoes and white socks and she has her signature beret and white pearl earrings. "Hi Clyde." With her is her Pokemon, Minccino.

Clyde snaps out of his daze. "Hey Chloe, you umm … You ready for this date of ours?"

Chloe giggles at how nervous he is and she hops onto her pink bike. "I am, also nice bike. Did your dad's get you that one?" Clyde's bike is yellow with a few blue stripes on some areas.

"Y-Yeah, they thought I needed a new bike since they need the tandem bike for when they spend their own outdoor time" replied Clyde.

"Well that is nice of them, and maybe next time you and I can ride the tandem and have our own outdoor time" said Chloe.

Clyde chuckles and could only imagine how that would go, he imagines himself and Chloe in Ketcham Park riding the tandem bike and laughing as they ride pass some leaves.

Clyde then snaps out of his imagination. "Huh, oh we should head on to our date now."

"Okay, so where the heck are we going for tonight? Some place fancy?" asked Chloe.

"Y-Yeah. Come on." Clyde leads the way as they both with their Pokemon as well, head away from Chloe's house and straight for town, but unknown to them that the others are watching over them and who do I mean by the others?

Lincoln and Linka in the skies, watching over them on their Netherdrake mounts Nel'Thorious and Shall'Cross. Lincoln uses his walkie talkie. "We got a visual on McBride and Curda and they are inbound."

Linka uses her walkie talkie. "How is everyone else? Sound call guys."

Jordan and Dominic are traversing from the far cliff sides outside of town and merged into Vulture Bike armor. "We see them and we're going to continue with patrols outside of town." She then races off with her Indoraptor.

"This is Rusty here and with Flat Tire and Richie, we see them pass by us and we are going to try and keep track of them, but not too close" replied Rusty. He, Richie and Flat Tire head off to follow them, but not too far.

"This is Tabby here. Liam and me are both up and surveying on the Royal Woods Water Tower" said Tabby. She and Tabby are on the tall water tower and with some snacks in case they get hungry.

"This is the gal crew of Rosato and we are standing by at Jean-Juan's with our guys" said Kat. She's with Joy and Cookie and also with them are Trent, Lance and Artie.

"We're waiting for them to arrive and when they do then we'll go into the place. This sounds like a date and survey kinda thing to us" said Lance.

"This is Jenny, Christina and I are at the mall and awaiting the arrival of Clyde and Chloe when they finish their dinner date, also we did some shopping too" replied Jenny. She and Christina have shopping bags and are waiting by the fountain. "We'll keep waiting."

"This is Stella, Zach and I alongside Giggles are hovering above the town and keeping an eye on the McBride house!" said Stella.

Stella, Zach and Giggles are all riding on a Stealth mode Medivac Dropship and keeping an eye on the McBride house for any movement. Zach seems to be enjoying this ride.

"This is like being in an alien ship, even though it's not, sorta" replied Zach.

"Wow. Everyone looks like ants form up here, or a playhouse area where the kid comes in and wreck the place" replied Giggles. "So we best play clear of this zone!" She and Zach chuckle and Stella sighs in annoyance.

"Sure is a shame that Sadie and Mollie couldn't be here. But they have something else to do" replied Linka.

"Let's be glad we have some help. Now, let's keep track of Clyde and Chloe and make sure they're date goes onward with little to know problems" replied Lincoln.

(_Later._)

Clyde and Chloe soon make it to the destination. "Oh, Jean-Juan's. I've never been here, and neither has anyone else in my family since we moved, looks like I'm the first" said Chloe.

Clyde is confused. "You're parents and baby sister were here for all the summer and they haven't been here?"

"They were busy with some other things, and they didn't have time to check out some of the restaurants. I could suggest we could go to one next time" replied Chloe. "Now come on, let's go and have some night time dinner fun."

They both park their bikes nearby and enter the restaurant. While coming out from an alley are the gals and guys. Kat, Trent, Artie, Cookie, Joy and Lance. They then check the camera in the restaurant and see that Clyde and Chloe are headed to their table, alongside their Pokemon.

"Okay, looks like they're headed to their table, let's head on in now" said Cookie. They all head into the restaurant, while the others on the outside are just going to hang around and wait.

"Eyes up guys and gals, we gotta keep an eyes on things should there be any trouble" replied Lincoln. He and his sister, Linka are now sitting with their Netherdrakes above Boomer's Super Kirov Airship.

"We're gonna have to wait, so be patient and remember, this is for Clyde and his love life and we cannot just let him down and watch him just become a mess" said Linka.

"What the heck are you guys doing up there?" They both look down to see Boomer cleaning the propeller blade to his airship. "Seriously, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

(_Inside of Jean Juan's._)

Clyde and Chloe both ordered the Beef and Nacho chips with cheesy dip. "So, anything else we should talk about?" asked Chloe. Their Pokemon are eating their own food, with a mixture of Pokemon food.

"Well, I don't really know. We both know so much about each other since Summer Camp and I don't have any more secrets to tell you" replied Clyde.

"True, you did tell me about the girl you used to date and that it didn't work out and also that you had a crush on Lincoln's former sister Lori and thought that Haiku was the one, you certainly have an odd romantic life McBride" replied Chloe.

Clyde sighs. "I know, it's just been so hard to find that certain someone who would understand me and know that deep down I have issues that I need to get a grip on. Penelope was no luck since she was more like my dad's, Lori is a lost cause for me since she's older and has her own life to deal with and Haiku just freaks me out and I think she might have a boy on her mind, I think his name was Elias."

Chloe places her hand onto his and holds it, this makes Clyde blush and look towards her. "Clyde, I don't wanna be the one gal that would disappoint you. But we both have to understand each other and find some way to fully understand how we both feel."

"I wanna be the one gal that could help you through and through and be the one to make you feel like you're not weak and that everything that worries you, is nothing more than an obstacle to climb over, with someone by your side" replied Chloe.

Clyde smiles hearing that and so does Chloe. The others see this and they thought it was so romantic. They know each other pretty well, and now both are going to try and find an understanding to each other and the life they might have.

(_Later._)

Clyde and Chloe finish their meal and Clyde pays for both of them and both of them head out of the restaurant. "So, where to on this small date of ours Clyde?" asked Chloe. They both get onto their bikes.

"Well, the next stop is a nice check out on the places that sell the finest of all cooking utensils and things and perhaps see if they have any cook books we could check out. What do you say Chloe?" said Clyde.

"Well I say, race ya!" Chloe races off and this makes Clyde smirk.

"Oh, it is on!" He then races after his date and they both have fun with the night and what might bring.

The rest of their friends keep track and follow them. The guys and gals from the restaurant were given the permission to head on home, they did their part and so it's time for the rest to handle this.

"Looks like this night is turning well for them" replied Lincoln. He then hears Jordan's voice over the comm link.

"_You and I should go on a date next time. Some place where we can share as much emotions and make outs. How about it handsome?_"

The others hear this and chuckle, Lincoln also chuckles. "This night keeps getting better and better."

(_Star Killer Base._)

Hollow goes down the halls, and with him are Mephisto and Praxina. They then enter the main throne room and see the girl who wanted to see her. "Orphea, and what do I owe this visit for the girl who runs the Nexus?" asked Hollow.

"You have been chosen Hollow Cabal, chosen by the representatives of the Nexus to be part of, Heroes of the Storm" replied Orphea.

This shocks him and he looks to Mephisto and Praxina. "Leave us, now." They both nod and head out of the throne room and leave their master be as he closes the door. He then looks back to the Heir of Raven Court. "So, do I have a Hero Spotlight in Heroes of the Storm?"

"Yes, yes you do" replied Orphea. "The beings of the realms have been keeping a watch on you and ever since the many fights and that stupid one where that bastard of an idiot Snoke died, you have been given a chance to fight amongst the heroes and villains of the Nexus."

Hollow thinks about this and then he turns off his helmet and smiles. "Let's see my Hero Spotlight then."

Orphea then deploys a holographic illusion from a device and it shows the spotlight of Hollow, with the narrative voice of Kevin from the Heroes of the Storm Deviation Team from Blizzard Entertainment.

Kevin: _For nearly centuries, the Force has been a power that can only be harnessed by the most powerful and responsible of Jedi or Sith. But then came one boy who was chosen to be the padawan within the Jedi temple, the boy who was chosen and found by Jedi Master Mace Windu._

_But after the scourge of order 66, this child fled and grew to become a mercenary, but fate came to him once more when he encountered Darth Vader in his adult age and soon he was chosen to be the apprentice to the Sith Lord himself._

_He was taught on the many ways of how the force would work and soon rose to become superior and when his master fell to his demise, Hollow sought out a new path to eternal glory and to rebuild the empire into something that wasn't forged from Palpatine._

_With an alliance with the Battleborn and the Guardian, Gyro, Hollow Cabal has reforged the Galactic Empire into the Jennerit Galactic Empire and became a sole and powerful being that represents a part of the Immortal Council and ardent defender to the Realms and an assist to the Royal Defenders._

_Now, he's stepping into the Nexus._

Name: Hollow, the Supreme Leader.

Role: Assassin (_Melee and Range._)

Pros: Self-Sustain, Mobility, Critical Damage and Burst Damage.

Cons: Most Crowd Control, Slows, Stuns and Roots. (_But with talents, he can become Deathwing level strong and become nearly unstoppable._)

Hollow's abilities:

Trait – Balance to the Force: As Hollow takes damage, he soon gathers all of the energy to manifest the full strength of his abilities, making him do even more damage to those who would dare to face this sith lord. When his force rage is at full, the ability he uses is doubled and does critical damage.

Q – Saber throw: Hollow throws his light sabre in front of him, the saber does damage to enemies in the path and double damage to enemies on the return to the master. Should Hollow step to another direction, then the light saber will follow his path. Once the Light Saber comes back, he heals himself depending on how many heroes his saber has hit.

Also, once he tosses his light saber, Hollow will enter range mode and use the force to damage enemies without giving them the indication he's hitting them.

W – Force dash: Hollow dashes in the target direction. The dash is short, but the dash extends when he dashes through walls and he may even damage enemies while dashing. This ability has 3 charges.

E – Saber deflection: This allows Hollow to use his light saber to deflect all enemy blasts at him and then send it to any of his enemies in the area, but when he hits them back they do double damage. This does critical damage should a melee enemy try to attack him in this state. Note that Hollow cannot attack or use his first ability in this defensive mode.

R1 – Mass Force Choke: Hollow targets a location, enemies in the location and raised into the air and take damage until the ability ends, note that Hollow is channeling which makes him vulnerable to attacks, but he can use his abilities while doing this.

R2 – The Death Star: Hollow calls down the Death star to blast a target location with massive effect of damage. Enemies in the very center take double damage, while enemies on the outer rim are slowed and silenced.

Kevin: _Hollow is dangerous in-game and can be able to turn the tide of battle to his teammates favor but just be careful. Roots, Stuns, Slows and most Crowd Control can easily stop him in his tracks, so self-sustain and mobility are truly needed to keep him alive in the fight._

_Though, Hollow has some talents to increase survivability and do some serious damage._

Talents (_Examples._)

Ranging Force: Hollow's throw is extended and the heal doubles as it comes back, but not just that. When allies are hit by the light saber they too get healed for a small portion of enemies hit.

Deflect and Sustain: As Hollow takes hits while deflecting he heals himself and doubles the healing when the deflecting attacks hit the enemies back to them and also provides a speed boost to himself and his allies.

Fear my strike: This makes Hollow's Force Dash to fear enemies and slow them as he dashes through them and gives him two more charges to the dash ability and decrease the cool down to his ultimate.

Bring down the fleet: This makes Hollow call down his Super Star Destroyer to bombard enemies around his perimeter, similar to Jim Raynor's Fleet Ultimate.

Orbital Strike: When Hollow uses the Death Star Ultimate, it comes down with an orbital strike on the number of heroes who took hits from the Death Star and each hit heals Hollow.

Mind delusions: Hollow uses this extra ability to do random effect to the enemy, these random things are debuffs: Slows, Stuns, Roots, Armor shred, decrease healing, silence, loss of vision or poison.

Range of the force: An extra ability that gives Hollow the ability to push an enemy away from him.

Might of Vader: This is a powerful talent at level 20. As Hollow keeps taking damage, the effect becomes permanent and all of his basic attacks and basic abilities do even more damage and also makes him immune to slows and stuns. This makes him a true Sith in nature.

Hollow Cabal will enter the Nexus soon. For the heroes of the Nexus bow down, the Sith Lord and Supreme Leader is coming.

Hollow's quote: _There can only be one!_

Orphea turns off the device and looks to Hollow. "So, what do you think? We made sure that all of your abilities would keep you in the same shape as you are when you use your powers of the force, and no you do not have the Infinity Gauntlet as you talent, otherwise that'd make you over powered and unfair to some of the heroes and villains."

Hollow is shocked at his spotlight. "That. Was. So, Awesome!"

Orphea chuckles and she shows him his Darth Vader Skin and Dominion Specter skin. "So, are you in?"

Hollow turns on his helmet and activates his red Light Saber. "Oh! Hell! Yeah!"

(_Royal Woods, Curda Residence, past 10:30 PM._)

Clyde escorts his date Chloe back to her home. "Well, that was a nice date. Even though we didn't have the cash to get the cool looking utensils, I'm glad with what we have" said Chloe.

"Same here, and I'm happy we spent this night together and I'm happy we both met at summer camp too" said Clyde. "We were really good pals and team mates."

"Same here" replied Chloe. They then reach the door to her house and she leans her bike against the wall. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow and I hope we can have another date soon, one that does involve some cooking."

Clyde chuckles. "Yeah, but the cooking places aren't open at night and I don't think they do reserve lessons. But maybe we can have a date where we both make what we're gonna have for dinner or lunch."

Chloe smiles. "Now that sounds like an awesome idea. Well, thanks for tonight and ….. I'd like to see how this could work for us, even though a part of me can see …. Can see that it is."

Clyde is stunned and smiled from her words, then he's shocked even more when Chloe kisses his cheek. "See you tomorrow Clyde, good night."

Clyde smiles with a goofy and love dazed grin. "Y-Yeah, you two. G-Goodnight Chloe."

Chloe chuckles and she heads back into her house, Clyde sighs and looks up to see Lincoln and Linka flying. He gives them the thumbs up and he rides back home.

Lincoln uses his walkie talkie. "Okay, Jordan everything has gone good and you can head on home now."

Jordan smiles and replies. "Glad we let our friends head on home early. See you guys tomorrow and let's hope Clyde and Chloe can keep this relationship together, they're cute together." She and her Indoraptor then ride back home to the Rosato Residence.

Linka looks to Lincoln and both of them smile and high five. "Clyde and Chloe date, a success." They both fly back home, hoping that tomorrow tor the future, things will be awesome for Clyde and Chloe.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: Clyde's date went well and let's hope he has another one where he can ask Chloe the BF/GF question and Congratulations Lord Hollow Cabal! Welcome to Heroes of the Storm! And even though he didn't help with this, I would like to give some credit to my good pal Vasmasdas1 for the inspiration of Clyde and Chloe's date night, thanks man, you rock! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, screw Snoke! There, I said it, that guy sucks and I am never putting him back into "_Spells and Louds_" ever, ever, ever again! That guy is the worst villain I have ever seen! He's not a villain, he is a puppet and I am still waiting for more votes on anyone who wants me to remove the Snoke chapter so I can have something better placed on. PM or Review please.**

**This is for Heroes of the Storm and this is for Lord Hollow Cabal! Supreme Sith Lord Leader to the Jennerit Galactic Empire! He is awesome!**

**Date made: 8/2/20. **


	411. Ch411: Last Saturday of August

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 411: Last Saturday of August. _ **

(_Royal Woods._)

The whole day shines with smiles and peace for the folks of Royal Woods. Things seem to be great even with Boomer's Super Kirov Airship in orbit, and Boomer is watching over the place from above with a certain someone with him.

"So, anything else to tell me while I was busy in college?" asked Samantha Simpson. (_Totally Spies._)

"Nothing much, just some random slight missions with some new allies and old colleagues that the Guardian knew and never told us." Boomer steers the Airship to port.

"Like those magical friends you guys made?" asked Sam as she leans onto the rails and sees a Pokemon battle between Stella's Heracross and Lana's Toxicroak.

"Yeah, kinda like that" replied Boomer. He sets his airship to autopilot and stands next to Sam. "We had to say goodbye to Steven, though he will come back, we had to destroy the magic of mewni alongside the Owl Lady and we keep getting these same reports about some odd activity not too far from Danville. So, in a way things almost seem peachy and less deadly."

Sam thinks about this. "Have you thought about trying to go back there and see what's wrong?"

Boomer sighs. "Gyro said to leave it be and wait for something to come up, from our weirdo allies of time travel: Dakota and Cavendish, they're gonna be keeping us in tabs for whatever they find suspicious in what's causing those odd disastrous anomalies there, next to their mission in saving pistachios."

Sam looks to Boomer confused. "Pistachios? They're mission is to save Pistachios?"

Boomer chuckles. "Yeah, I know. Sounds like a near dumb mission, I mean we can just send them a large shipment of that stuff and have it kept safe from any harm, but another part of the team thinks this is just an excuse to keep Cavendish and Dakota away from the organization due to their annoying behavior and want to be known to their boss. But, that's just a theory Martin came up with."

"That sure is nice to know, and what of the Royal Defenders? How are they dealing with things now?" asked Sam. Voltorb arrives and she picks him up and pets his head.

"I only got little info, but what I do know is that Lincoln and Luna are both progressing with their powers as Reforger while spending time with their lovers, Neil is still keeping track of his army and Azeroth and everyone else is just at their usual thing, like Leon getting shocked every morning from his Yamper. Now that is the best start to a good post from Sergei, watching his brother take a shock from an electric Corgi!" chuckled Boomer.

Sam smiles. "Peace is turning up here, but not for long. We both know something will come up and you guys are gonna have to be ready for what comes."

Boomer puts his arm around Sam and she leans onto his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. So, enough about me. What's the word with you and your friends back in Malibu?"

"Oh, just the usual thing we do every day: Spy Stuff, Bad guys doing bad things, old enemies trying to beat us, we end up winning, we go back to school and we're the talk of the place" replied Sam.

Boomer chuckles. "I could only guess that's because of the early access tech and new fashion you girls have. Leni does know how to make some good fashion for you girls."

"True, also Mandy has been trying to one -up us every time. But she fails miserably, and at times she gets into trouble and at this point, her friends won't be around. They seem to wanna avoid getting into trouble now" replied Sam.

"Wow. Enemies at work and school are not having it easy, with all the FutureTech around, it's bound to make so many changes into your world" said Boomer.

"Though, we are going to be taking a heck of a test come next week Friday and I'm looking forward to passing it, as usual. The only drawback, is that I need to make sure the other girls can be able to pass it. Britney seems to have it handled, can't say much about Alex and clover though" replied Sam.

"You'll figure it out. Heck, Neil said his daughter Sunset along with Sci-Twi last school year went to Canterlot to help the Rainbooms with a hard test and they needed to pass and they made it happen and work out" replied Boomer.

Sam thinks about this. "I think that sounds like something I can try and handle, maybe I can ask them for some advice."

"You can do that later, we're headed for Spellman Estate" replied Boomer. "Sunset is probably around and busy with some things, but I'm sure she has time." They then spot something flying by the airship.

"Looks like some kids are busy today" said Sam. What passed by them, was Lincoln's Netherdrake, but the ones riding him was not Lincoln and Jordan. They also see Luna and Sam riding the Frost Wyrm.

Then Boomer recalls something. "Oh yeah, Leon and Sergei killed Donald Trump by accident."

Sam slowly looks to Boomer in shock. "What?!"

(_With Lincoln._)

Lincoln is riding behind Jordan, both of them are on Dominic and race by the Spellman home. "So, our date for the restaurant once again huh?" asked Jordan.

"We're gonna have a good time and technically this is a triple date. I asked Clyde earlier if he wanted to be part of it alongside Chloe, but they had other plans for today. So, it's just you, me, Luna, Sam, Mollie and Sadie" replied Lincoln.

"This is Mollie and Sadie's first time to go to Western Restaurant Nekoya! They're our first pals to go there!" said Jordan. "And they are so going to love it!"

"Technically, they're your pals. My pals are the ones I have known for some time and sure enough, one day I'll let them tag along" replied Lincoln. They both look up to the Netherdrake flying. "Looks like they're having fun."

"Nice of you to let them ride your Netherdrake" said Jordan. "They're sure having the time of their life."

"It seemed fair, even though Dominic can be able to carry more than any ordinary weight and that we should've taken the vulture, I just want Nel'Thorious to spend a few more days with us here on earth, before he heads back to Ever After High with Shall'Cross" replied Lincoln.

Meanwhile, Luna and Sam look onto Sadie and Mollie who are flying with ease. "You guys okay?" asked Sam.

"Never better!" replied Mollie as she holds onto the saddle of Nel'Thorious. "This is so awesome! This beats flying in a plane any day! Woohoo! How're handling back there girl?"

Sadie is holding onto Mollie's waist. "A bit nervous, but I gotta admit. This is so cool! I can see everything from up here!" She then sees something. "Look! A Flock of Pidgey!" The Bird-looking Pokemon fly around the Netherdrake and the Frost Wyrm. "This is so amazing!"

Luna chuckles. "Just try to stay on course and don't pull too hard, this ain't your drake, this is Linc's."

"Got it!" replied Mollie and Sadie. They then do a barrel roll and take off high and then low. "I am so getting the hang of this!" said Mollie.

(_Cabin in the woods._)

They all land down and spot the cabin and the door that says "_Western Restaurant Nekoya._" Luna and Sam land down and hop of Sindragosa. Luna uses Frostmourne to put the Frost Wyrm's soul into the sword, and Lincoln and Jordan hop off of Dominic. "Now all we gotta do is see if they can land" said Jordan.

They all look up and see the Netherdrake make its way to them. "Incoming" said Lincoln.

The Netherdrake lands and both girls are panting and look kinda dizzy. "Wow! We should do this again sometimes, but only when Lincoln can let us." Mollie gets down first and then she helps Sadie down. "You okay girl?"

Sadie takes some deep breaths. "Yeah, yeah. That was such a rush! Wow! Beats a rollercoaster any day! Now I know why Lincoln and Linka prefer air travel than land travel, this was sure fast."

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, here we are. Let's get inside." They all head to the door, alongside them Dominic and Nel'Thorious also follow.

They enter the restaurant and see a few people are there. Fried Shrimp, Pork Cutlet, Teriyaki Chicken, Pudding a La Mode and Curry Ride. "Huh, guess this is the lunch rush, well the beginning" said Sam.

Aletta goes over and greets them. "Hello and Good morning, oh hey guys. Sit anywhere you like and we can set your creatures to a special area for them to wait and enjoy some food."

They all take their seats and are given menus. "This is so awesome. Our first time in another dimension and we didn't even go through the big gate thing" said Sadie.

"I know right, I think this calls for a Selfie!" Mollie pulls out her phone and all of them take a selfie together with different expressions and chuckle. "This is so going to be for keeps, but I am not going to post it."

"Good choice, only those we trust can know and come here" said Luna. "So, what do you guys wanna talk about?"

"Well, we'd like to know where the rest of your team is. We didn't even see them at your home, but your sister Sunset is there" said Sadie.

Lincoln then recalls. "Okay, so Leni and Linka are both hanging out with Loni at the park, Mom with Lily are hanging out with Auntie Loona and our wolf cousins, Dad is at the Royal fortress, Duchess is spending some time with some of the gals at the mall with Michelle escorting her and the Pokemon should be fine at home. Sunset is the only one there."

"Timmy is hanging out with Kick and Gunther as usual" replied Jordan.

"Sabrina is back at my place helping Aggie with some new spells to learn" replied Sam.

They then call Aletta to come over and they tell her what they wanna eat. Pork Cutlet Rice bowl for Luna and Sam, Hamburg Steal for Lincoln and Jordan and Fried Sea Food for Mollie and Sadie.

"So, from what we heard you're uncles Leon and Sergei accidently killed Donald Trump. How are they doing and where are they now?" asked Mollie.

"Leon and Sergei are not really disturbed by what they did, and they're just taking it as a day that happened but something they can get over and go back to what they do" replied Lincoln.

"As for their whereabouts? No idea dude" replied Luna. "But they did bring that Marvel Hero dude Hawkeye to come with them somewhere, no clue what they're doing today."

(_Royal Woods Golf Course._)

"So, you two killed Trump?" asked Clint Barton (_Hawkeye_) as he sees Leon hit the ball and it travels far. Also there are: Sergei, Lori, Dana, Becky, Carol, Martin and Victor.

"By accident" replied Sergei. "We were in the right lane and he was in the wrong, also he was drunk driving so this was all on him and not us."

"Not many people like that retarded dickhead. Heck many people are saying we did them a favor on the guy who tried to run for president, they all didn't think he'd quality because he's a business man" replied Leon. He then let's Lori take the turn.

"I literally care little about that guy who died, and they are right. Trump was in the wrong and they were driving in the right way, also they were given orders to patrol the woods while the German and Russian president was talking to our president, Joe Biden." Lori hits her ball and she makes a direct hit to the hole. "Nailed it, as usual."

Clint smirks. "Nice shot. So, what else is new with you guys?"

"Nothing in the unordinary, but we have been keeping tabs on most of the worlds and whatever could go wrong. Danville is still on our watch list and the same goes for those Part-Time hero kids, though they are making good strides in redeeming themselves of the incident when we encountered them" replied Victor.

Dana takes her turn. "And what about Penny? When do you guys think she'll be headed back home to Remnant?"

Martin sighs. "Gyro hasn't given the word yet and the same goes for Pyrrha. But we have speculated that whatever is going on, seems to be happening at Atlas. We don't have much in Intel, but it seems General Ironwood might be in serious trouble and also facing some … Sanity problems, with everything going down since the fall of Beacon."

"The Guardian said that Penny has a destiny within Remnant, and that it takes place somewhere in Atlas and we should let her deal with it when the time is right and we're hoping you guys can keep this a secret" said Victor. "Penny must not know about this, even Pyrrha wasn't told about this from her mentor."

"When the time is right, then we can make our way back to Remnant, assist in whatever is happening at Atlas and Mantle, help defend the Relic Staff and the Winter Maiden and see to it that Salem is defeated" said Sergei. "That is the whole plan."

"That is the plan" replied Carol. Dana makes the hit and Carol takes her turn. "So, anything else we should talk about?"

"Yeah, the college thing. We know your families are proud and also saddened of your leave right? College for you girls is next month" said Leon.

"That is true, though our families shouldn't be worried. We can still go over and visit them" said Becky. "Though, my parents are having a blast with their new home elsewhere and I'm happy for them."

"Chaz said home won't be the same without his big sis, but he's okay with it. He said he'll try and be a responsible man in the house, like our dad" replied Dana.

Carol makes the hit and she aces and her ball goes into the hole. "Nailed it! My parents are happy for me, and my little brother Loni, he wants to have a nice hang out time the day before I have to stay at FutureTech University, just a big sis and little bro bonding time."

"Well ain't that sweet" replied Clint. Martin takes his turn and he hits the ball and sees it has fallen into the sand trap, which means he has to go and keep an eye on it.

Lori sighs. "My family isn't having it good. We're still slightly reeling from the events of last year, things are still in a small state of worry and sadness. Now, they're kinda upset that I have to leave, but I did tell them that I won't be gone forever and that I'll always come by to visit. Royal Woods is the home of the Royal Defenders and I'll always be around to spend some quality time with my siblings and parents, just as long as we don't have anything big or important on our education."

"Well that's nothing to worry about Lori." Victor takes his position with his putter. "FutureTech University's Business and management course is a few subjects, mostly on math and some sciences and common managing classes. You'll have lots of time to spend with your family."

Victor then makes the shot, but it goes off course and hits Martin who was headed to his golf ball in the sand trap. "Oops. Sorry!"

Becky goes over to check on Martin, he falls to the ground a few seconds after the ball hits. Leon and Sergei laugh and Clint snickers. "So glad I came here. Well, my turn."

He then takes his turn. Hawkeye places down his ball, looks to the hole far away, lines it up, reels back and strikes his ball and they see the ball go into the hole. "Just as I always do."

Carol checks the score. "You're tied with Lori, let's see who can ace golf."

Lori and Hawkeye look to each other with determination. "Let's putter away people!" Lori gets into the golf cart and Clint takes the other one and they drive off.

The others watch this. "That was our ride too right?" asked Leon. They all nod, they grab they're gear and follow them. "By the way, what is the Guardian up to?" asked Carol.

"No idea" replied Victor. "Also, I did recall that Gyro said some special guests form Runeterra were gonna come to Spellman Estate soon."

"We got word from Gyro that they're gonna be delayed and will have to come by around September" replied Leon. "Whoever they are, it must be very important for them to come over to Spellman Estate like that."

(_Karazhan_.)

Gyro and Hollow are both having tea. "So, what's life living with Bill Cipher being free?" asked Hollow.

"Pretty good" replied Gyro. "He's good company to have around and like me, he too wishes to know more about the world of Amphibia and he said he'd volunteer to go there and see what's going on. But he said he'll wait for the right moment."

"And Mina Loverberry?" asked Hollow.

"Still under his control and will never be a threat to anyone ever again" replied Gyro.

"And Pyrrha? Also you're other apprentice Raven?" asked Hollow.

"Pyrrha is at Dalaran, she's been given a tour around the great city of wizards alongside Jaina Proudmoore, and as for Raven well she's on a date with the boy wonder" replied Gyro.

"Well, at least everyone is having a good time, not much to do with little trouble in the empire" replied Hollow.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Gyro. They both stay in this awkward silence. Then Gyro asks Hollow. "You wanna go and hunt down the Kobold's infesting the dungeons?"

"Hell yeah" replied Hollow.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N:  It's just a normal Saturday before the start of September. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/3/20. **


	412. Ch412: GH, TD and ANPW

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 412: G.H, T.D and A.N.P.W. _ **

**Then title is all short for _ Ghost Hunter's, True Damage and A New Parallel World. _ **

(_August 30. Royal Woods._)

A bunch of vans make it to Ketcham Park. Some camera crews come out of some vans and someone also comes out and looks around the place. His name is, Hunter Spector the man who leads ARGGH! And with him, is the shows manager Allan Veranger.

"So, this is the town where we're gonna do our next show? This is gonna be awesome! Look at these weird things!" said Hunter as he looks to the Pokemon wandering around the place.

"Just remember Hunter, we're here to see what hauntings are there if we're to make our show about real bad ghosts. We can't keep having our many comments ranting about how fake we are and also the little number of viewers watching the show" replied Allan Veranger

Hunter sighs. "Yeah, I know. I mean, there aren't actual bad ghosts to capture or take down and we usually have to do the fake ones and you know how I hate to make it all fake! I like ghost hunting, and we can't even go to the most haunted areas!"

"Yeah, damn I hate the paranormal investigation association for restricting us into those places!" said Allan Veranger. "Now, let's figure out what ghosts are here, or whatever these things are."

They then spot a Gengar flying by as well as a Haunter. "You saw that right?" asked Allan.

"They're ghosts! And in broad daylight! How and why? And why aren't they attacking or doing any harm?" asked Hunter. "We have to know more about Royal Woods and what the heck is going on here!"

Allan sighs. "I don't even understand why the FutureTech guys don't give us any information on this place! All we have are small rumors and reports about some odd and slight paranormal things in this town, sure wish we had more info! But. We'll get our answers, soon!"

Hunter Spector then sees someone. "How about her." They both see a pale girl with long hair and dark velvet clothing and only her right eye is visible and she has this living candle sitting on her head.

They go over to the 12 year old. "Hey you! Hey kid!" Haiku and her Litwick turn around and look to the two gentleman and they're camera crew. "We wanna know more about this town and whatever ghosts are prowling around" said Allan.

Haiku sighs. "First off, the Ghost-Type Pokemon are only a threat when you provoke them and many of the people here would rather defend the unity that binds us all with the Pokemon and Faunus, also aren't you the dorks with the fake ghost junk?"

The very mention of that hurts Hunter, like deep inside of him. "Well, we're here to look for an actual ghost. We know that there have been reports about some odd and paranormal stuff, know any?"

Haiku can tell that these men are just going to be annoying with their dumb ghost hunting stuff, but then she has an idea that could literally drive them out of town. "I think there is a ghost, but they live on the far side of town. Looks for the house with the mailbox named, Sharp."

Allan smiles and knows this will get them back they're lost ratings. "Okay, looks like we got what we needed. Everyone back to the vans! We got a ghost to see!"

"Thanks kid!" said Hunter Spector with excitement. "Finally! Some Ghost Hunting Action! Time for some ARGGH! To come back into the spotlight!" He hops into the van with his manager and Haiku waves at them goodbye as they drive off.

Haiku then gets her iCoffin (_A gift from Lucy, straight out of Monster High._) "Hey Lucy, I know it's not October yet, but how about we give some heads up to our friends and make something spooky happen?"

"_What do you mean? What's going on Haiku? Great Grandma Harriet and I can sense something's wrong and you met some people._"

"Let's just say ARGGH! Might get more than they bargained for" replied Haiku. "Call the others and tell them to give them a spooky show they will regret so much."

(_Sharp Residence._)

Peter Sharp checks if he has everything he needs. "Okay, I have everything with me. Time to head to Spellman Estate and see this group that wants to make a song in the studio."

Ember comes down the stairs with her axe. "So, any idea who this musical group is?"

"From what I heard, they're named _True Damage_ and are straight from Rune Terra. Gyro said they would come sooner or later, so I guess today is the day" replied Peter. "I'm gonna head off to Spellman Estate and meet this band, you wanna join me?"

"Sure, why not? Aggie is spending time with the Dazzles today at the mall and the rest of the kids are having fun with their own thing before school begins" replied Ember. "Sam is at Spellman Estate right?"

"She is and she's probably waiting alongside Luna and Sunset for _True Damage _to arrive" replied Peter. He then goes over to Ember, he knows something is wrong. "Ember, I can tell you're a bit upset with the whole issue of Aggie headed for school this week. It's Sunday, and soon she'll be going to Royal Woods Elementary on her own, but know this, she's not gonna be alone and she'll be fine."

Ember smiles and hugs him. "Yeah, yeah. I know." They then break the hug. "Well, I should go and check if I left my phone here." She heads back upstairs and thinks about something. '_It's not Aggie I'm worried about, September is the month where ….. Where my life changed, forever._'

Ember heads to the room of Peter and she sees her phone. "There it is." Then she notices something. "A message from Neil?" When she reads it, she snickers. "Well, this should be interesting."

Back down stairs. Peter goes through his tablet on any upcoming gigs, and there doesn't seem to be any for the Dazzles. "Looks like the girls will have a whole month of no gigs, time for them to focus on their studies I guess."

Just then the doorbell rings and Peter is confused. "Who the heck could that be?" He goes over to the door and he sees who it is. "What?" He sees this camera crew, a man in a suit and this weirdo wearing what looks like black sleuthing attire and goggles. "Can I help you people?

"Hey there sir! My name is Hunter Spector and I am the main man of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Also known as, ARGGH! We're here because of a ghost that's been living in your home!"

Peter has no idea what the heck is going on. "What the hell are you talkin' about boy?"

"Word is that your home is haunted and we're here to find us the ghost!" said Hunter.

Peter then gets a message from his phone. "Oh, really now. Well, I assure you that this ghost is not a threat and is more than a friend and fellow family member."

Then the upstairs windows start to bang open and close multiple times and they all look to the house and see the windows. "What the heck was that?!" asked Allan Veranger.

"Could be her, and I wouldn't even try and come in, things could get bad for you dorks" replied Peter. He then steps aside and lets them through. "But, you're welcome to try."

"Good choice sir!" Hunter Spector and the camera crew step in and they look around the house. "The coast looks clear and there seems to be no sign of the ghost!" Then his tracker spikes. "Whoa! We got something!" then his tracker fries and breaks. "Well, that can't be good."

They then hear some guitar strumming and a melodious tune. "Are you alone in here sir?" asked Allan Veranger as he looks around.

"Yup, all my kids are off having their own fun before school begins and it's just me and the ghost I come to know and love so much" replied Peter Sharp with a chuckle.

This confuses Hunter. "I'm sorry, but did you just say love?" Then a bluish mist comes to them and it gets cold. "Whoa! This is ….. This is kinda new! What the heck?!"

Then they see the coffee table and couch start to shake and shutter, then the TV turns on to different channels of rock and roll shows. "Looks like my paranormal friend is not feeling so stoked with the presence of a bunch of annoying wannabee ghost investigators" replied Peter.

"Sir I am a professional and we can handle this" said Hunter.

"_Can you now_?" They turn around and see the ghost, wearing a rocker-like attire, pale skin, an electric guitar and flaming hair. "_Let's see if you dorks can manage a ghost whose got an affinity to be called, a Royal Defender!_"

Hunter and the crew are shocked to hear this. "Wait what?!"

"You heard my lover." They turn around and see Peter's eyes glow red and his head is now a burning skull. "She's a ghost who is a Royal Defender, and let's just say I sold my soul years ago and sure as hell I ain't ever gonna get that back. Welcome to the home of the Sharp's fools."

They back up and see the door close behind them. "What the hell is this?!" said Allan Veranger.

"A damn good thing we got friends all over town who know how to warn us about anything stupid or annoying coming into our unified town and you dorks are one of em" said Peter.

Then Hunter recalls that pale girl. "No! She …. She warned them! Why?!"

Ember slowly walks towards them with her eyes glowing fiery blue. "_Because we don't take kindly to those who just wanna make things into their little dumb show of fake garbage! A real ghost investigator would learn to speak and listen to the ghost and then figure out why they're lingering here and then help them find peace! Trying to capture them is almost as racist and rude!_"

"I've seen better ghost experts from Leon and Sergei, Ghost Labs and heck, even those Fenton's and they're weird ghost containment stupidity which I do find very odd" replied Peter Sharp.

Hunter then points his ghost catcher at them. "Freeze! I have this and I'm not afraid to use it!" Then something takes the device away and tosses it aside.

They see in front of them is a ghost that looks like an older version of Lucy. "_You're dumb and fake ghost hunting gear is truly offensive, and to the fact you wish to be a ghost hunter is the dumbest thing in the world. You are not the law, the real law is understanding the paranormal and learning what's wrong with their life in the world of the living and why they refuse to travel to the world of the afterlife._"

Peter chuckles. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the great grandmother of the Loud Family, Harriet Willard."

"B-But …. Aren't all g=ghosts bad?" said Hunter in fear, as he and his crew back up against the door.

Harriet makes her advance on them. "_Not all beings of the ethereal are dubbed vile and insidious, but it seems that within every human is an annoying piece of garbage who can't think about what they're doing and you sir are just down right obnoxious and this dream of being a ghost hunter is just too cheesy._"

Ember then sees Gyro walking out of the shadows. "I think it's about time we showed them what a true evil spirit looks like, shall we?" They all nod and back away.

Gyro then does an incantation and he opens up a portal. "Straight from the Philippines retards!"

Stepping out of the portal is this woman in white and with long black hair. They're shocked to see this person. "ARGGH, say hello to a classic ghost who defies unruly humans to the lands of those who own it, and also a spirit who is the Philippine symbol of death and the meaning of fear. The White Lady!"

The ghost looks to them and screams, she then opens her mouth wide and her eyes turn blood shot red and blood pours out of her mouth and she goes after Hunter and his crew. They scream in horror and the main door opens and they look around and see that they're outside.

They also see all of the Royal Defenders, Mayor Davis and Sienna Khan looking at them, they even see the Frost Wyrm from Luna Frost hissing at them in anger. "Looks like some people just don't know when to stop snooping around a peaceful town and leave it be to their own business" said Mayor Davis.

"We kept your manager from knowing this town's information and the things that have been happening for a good reason and it looks like you all know why and so do you're viewers" said Sienna Khan, because the cameras were still rolling.

Lincoln scoffs. "And to think that I was once a fan of the show, well now I'm not and thank goodness for that!" Even Jordan and Linka agree. Linka did watch the same thing in the gender bent world, well the gender bent version of ARGGH! And it's host Huntress Spectra.

They then see Gyro, Peter and Ember walk out of the house. "Ya'll are tresspassin' and I think you boys should leave, before the whole dang town and almost the law and the realms comes bearing down on ya'll like Hurricane Katrina!" said Peter Sharp.

They all scramble to get up and head back to their vans. "Sir, when we get back to the studio, we quit!" said the Camera crew.

"I am so going to want a one week vacation from this!" yelled Hunter Spector.

They then drive off, and they all sigh in relief. "What happened here, is bound to stop them from coming back and disturbing the peace" said Mayor Davis.

"Let's make sure it stays that way, the whole world is not fully ready for the population of unity yet" said Martin. "That'll be a long, long time to get to."

"Let's make sure they left the town." Victor takes off as a bolt of electricity in the power lines, Jack Cyber turns into a helicopter and Martin takes off in his Tech Sector suit, alongside Penny and they head off to see if the crew of ARGGH! Have left their home.

Gyro then looks to the white lady ghost. "Thank you, now you may return back to haunting the mansion in Manila." The ghost nods and she heads back to the portal, but she does look back and she grins wickedly to Neil, Leon and Sergei, and then she goes back to her home and the portal closes.

They know who she is, she's the white lady they dealt with last year! Leon faints from this and Neil is jaws dropped from seeing her. Sergei however. "Well, this day has been made for me."

Everyone else heads off back to their own business. "Well, we made this day better that we thought" said Peter, he then looks to Luna, Sam, Sunset and the Spellman's. "So, has True Damage arrived yet?"

"Not yet, we were wondering if you guys would like to come with us now and see the guys come to our home" said Luna.

"Then let's get going" replied Ember. She and Peter join Luna, Sam and the others on the Frost Wyrms back. Gyro turns into a raven and follows them.

"Everyone hang on tight!" said Luna. They then take off and head for Spellman Estate. Luna then looks to the raven flying by their side. "Gyro! Who the heck is True Damage again?"

"No spoilers! Just be patient!" replied the Raven.

(_Spellman Estate._)

They soon arrive back to the home of the Spellman's and see a group of five people are waiting for them and this group shocks them, because they know who they are. They land down and go towards them. "No way!"

What is True Damage? Or better yet, who are True Damage?

Ekko, the Boy who Shattered Time. Qiyana, the Empress of the Elements. Yasuo, the Unforgiven. Akali, the Rogue Assassin. Senna, the Redeemer and her lover, Lucian, the Purifier. And together, they are True Damage! (_Except for Lucian, he's just there to keep an eye on his beloved._)

Luna, Sam, Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Sunset, Neil and the others look to Gyro. Gyro snickers. "So, you guys ready to make their song sound like as if they are truly giants?"

They look to the band from League of Legends walking towards them. "Oh, this is gonna be one awesome day for all of us!" They then go towards the band and interact with them, they had a song to make and it is gonna sound giant for sure!

(_Skip, Nighttime at the Tower of Karazhan._)

Gyro comes into his study and he puts his cloak away. "Well, now all we have to do tomorrow is see if they're song will be heard and how many will like it."

Gyro looks around his study. "Well, looks like Mina did well in keeping my place tidy, I should thank Bill Cipher for having her do this. Now, time to get some slee….." Gyro stops and he looks around. "Who said that?"

Gyro looks around and hears an incantation, he then sees a some runic symbols float in front of him and then create this bluish portal where the voice is coming from. "What in the ten hells is this shit?"

He then hears the voice again, and it sounded ghost-like and familiar. '_Harriet Willard? What?_' He listens closely to her words. '_This sounds like an unbinding spell, but why would she wish to be unbound to the Loud House?_'

Gyro then recites the incantation to reverse the binding from the ghost on the other side, and soon enough the portal closes. "Something is wrong." He then grabs his cloak and he picks up the lingering remnants of the energy from the portal and he makes a new one. "Let's see what we got here!" He turns into a raven and flies through, and the portal closes.

Pyrrha comes into the study. "Guardian? Guardian? Huh, I thought I heard him in here." She then leave the room and closes the door.

(_Some other dimension or parallel world._)

A small portal is made in the sky and Gyro in his raven form flies out and he sits onto a fence and looks to the house. '_Hmm, another Loud House, which means this is another world based off of ours and I can sense the presence of a ghost within, a ghost I seem to recognize all too well._'

He then looks around and he sees the Purple Ferrari Italia, and the lack of many things from the usual messy look of the Loud House. '_Something must've happened, I will have to come back here next time._'

He then takes off and heads for the portal he made and it disappears, but Gyro left behind a rune on the fence, the rune has the symbol of the Kirin'Tor and it fades into the fence, marking this world for Gyro to return soon.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: Not much of a fan of fake ghost hunters, and I thought it would be a good idea to finally bring the League of Legends crew known as "_ True Damage _" into the story for their song to make. Also, anyone know where Gyro went to? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Hint: One of my stories, chapter 21.**

**Date made: 8/4/20. **


	413. Ch413: Friendship to the end, and Family

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 413: Friendship to the end, and Family _ **

(_August 31, Spellman Estate._)

All the Royal Defenders and their forces are gathered around the Great Gate and see this dark energy, along with some form of ice energy gathered around the site and the whole gate is offline.

"Light it up!" said Linka. The Netherdrakes and Sindragosa unleash a combo of their shadow and ice breathe onto the Great Gate, but it does nothing. "Well, this bites it, hard!"

"Okay, so whatever we're facing now is immune to our firepower and seems to be immune even to the might of Deathwing as well" said Lincoln. "Any word on The Royal Fortress and they're Great Gate?"

A dropship comes down and so does Martin and Penny. "The Great Gates onboard the Royal Fortress are also offline and at the same condition, we could only guess the same thing is happening to all other Great Gates across the cosmos" replied Martin.

"So, what the heck are we going up against this time and how do we take it down?" asked Jordan.

"Maybe we can try and use the powers of Reforger" said Leon. "Until Gyro gets here, and if he actually does. We're gonna need a guardian's might to breach that thing wide open."

Lincoln and Luna look to each other. "It's worth a shot." The two of them were ready to channel their energy and become the all-powerful new Guardian.

"Stop!" They all look to Sunset who is looking to the portal. "Let me see what this is." Sunset slowly makes her way to the Great Gate and she looks to the energies around it. "I … I think I know what kind of magic it is, and I think I know where it is coming from!" Her voice sounded like fear.

Hearing that made them all fear for the worse. "Sunset, what the heck is this?" asked Gwen.

Then a portal opens, coming out is Gyro, Pyrrha, Raven and Charmcaster. "Equestrian Magic, and at its most vile and destructive too" replied Gyro. "Something has happened to the land of Equestria."

Bill Cipher also appears. "_ And we can also sense that Discord has lost his chaotic might and is now dubbed powerless to even fight whatever took him down! _"

"He's not wrong" said Sunset. She then looks to the Great Gate. "The magic in Equestria is feeling unstable and very much bad. I don't think the unity has been kept, I think the bond and alliance between Earth ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi and all other races has been shattered!"

"So, something is on the other side and is causing chaos and trouble and rendering the most powerful magic users down for the count" said Raven.

Gyro and Bill Cipher look to the gate and try to sense what was happening and they then stop. "You sensed that too didn't ya?" asked Gyro as he looks to his triangular friend.

"_ Yeah, I did not think any pony would ever find that artifact! _" replied Bill Cipher.

"Hey!" They both turn around and look to Boomer. "Kinda in the dark here, what are you two talking about?"

Gyro sighs. "It appears that a long lost and powerful equestrian talisman, known as the Bewitching Bell."

"What?" They all look to Sunset. "I think I've read about it once back when I was a pony. You see, when I was Celestia's student, I sometimes red some books that I wasn't supposed to and then I came upon the book with the knowledge of the Bewitching Bell."

"Mind telling us more about this talisman" said Sergei.

"The Bewitching Bell was once owned by an evil ram named Grogar, he reigned all of Equestria with an army of monsters" said Sunset. "The bell contained so many stolen magic from many unicorns, and was used for Grogar to take over all of the lands, but then came Gusty the Great and her unicorn warriors. They stood tall against the evil ram and took the bell from him and basin shed him."

Gyro then continues the next one. "After banishing that old ram, Gusty took the Bewitching Bell and hid it in a cave atop the highest mountain and most dangerous mountain in all of Equestria, Mount Everhoof. The whole place is defended by a powerful force filed and dangerous winds that Gusty enchanted."

"_ Only a fool would dare try and get their hands on it, or at least get past every obstacle on the mountain and it seems whoever is causing trouble on the other side of this gate, has the bell and somehow got past all of Gusty's magical defenses! _" said Bill Cipher.

"From what we red, the bell can have many powerful abilities" said Pyrrha. "It can absorb magic from a living being and transfer it to another, Nullify any form of magic, Empower a being with twice the magic or power they need, can open portals and is also indestructible."

Then Charmcaster speaks. "But the bell would be useless unless a specific spell is used, which means whoever is using the bell has some knowledge about powerful magic spells, and if not used properly, then it will become unstable and have some major drawbacks."

"Doesn't seem like the bad guys in Equestria are having a hard time with it, I can sense three beings of magic and power using it" replied Raven. "They must've taken Discord's powers which explains why they have full control of the bell."

"Okay, so now we know what we're up against" said Lincoln. "We got three power hungry villains in Equestria and they're using a magical bell to make some chaos with the powers they got from Discord, and they may have also caused so much madness that all the races there are no longer unified."

"Which means the Windigo's are back in Equestria to wreak havoc!" said Gyro. "That explains the ice coming from the gate, and the whole thing is sealed off with the unstable combined magic of whoever is on the other side."

They then see a bright light from their group and Reforger emerges and looks through the Great Gate. "I can see who we're up against. Tirek, Chrysalis and a little pony named Cozy Glow, looks like this is a trio bad guy team up."

"We have to get to the other side and help them stop this madness!" said Leni.

Gyro then looks to Sunset. "And you know how to do it, don't you?" They all look towards her.

Sunset looks to Gyro. "Open me a portal, to Canterlot High!"

Gyro nods and opens the portal. "The original portal there has been shut, so this one will stay on until you can get our reinforcements! Now go!"

Sunset heads for the portal, but then she looks to all of them, and she puts on some shades. "I'll be back." She then passes through.

"Well, that was full terminator copyright" said Timmy. "So, will this bad energy spread?"

"_ No it won't. This stuff cannot be able to spread in a dimension that has been bind by the touch of all-powerful magic, or in this case has been runed by Gyro's magic and that from Reforger, and no a Guardian can't stop this magic _" said Bill Cipher.

Charmcaster looks to the Great Gate. "He's not wrong. The power of the shattered friendship is the same equal might to that of any Guardian, so it's like a stale mate."

"But I fear it could spread to Canterlot High, and the Rainbooms would be in grave danger" said Raven.

"Not for long!" They all see Sunset come out of the portal and with her are Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle (_Sci-Twi._)

They all looked to Twilight. "Where the heck were you Sci-Twi?" asked Carol.

"Sorry guys, I went to their world to hang out with them and then Sunset comes to us from the school we were walking by, convenient" replied Sci-Twi.

They then enter their magical super heroine forms and all head for the Great Gate. "We need to use our combined power of friendship to breach this dark curse and get to Equestria, before it's too late!" said Sunset.

Then Rarity realizes something. "But, what about the other Great Gates? You can't expect us to go to each of them one by one!"

"Don't worry girls, this is the first Great ate built to be linked to all the realms" said Gyro. "The Spellman Great Gate is the very start of all of the Great Gates in the Multiverse Alliance, we free this one and the magic used by all of you will spread to the other shackled Great Gates, so it's all gonna be good."

"Huh, well that sure helps a lot" said Fluttershy.

Neil whispers to Gwen. "_We're calling this the Spellman Great Gate? When did we even agree to that name?_" Gwen has no idea either, neither do everyone else.

Sunset looks to her friends. "Alright girls, with our power of friendship! And through all the adventures we've been through and with our closest friends and memories of who we are and what we've faced! Let's free the magic of friendship from the forces of evil together!"

They all join hands and they all glow and share the magic. "Wow! We're glowing again!" said Pinkie Pie with excitement. "Which means its working! Make the call Sunset!"

While this is all happening, some of the others have cameras and are recording this.

They're eyes glow and they start to float in the air, and then energy from the portal from the human Equestria world comes out and goes to the girls, even energy from the Dazzles goes to them, and with one blast they send a rainbow beam through the Great Gate and the ice and dark shackles are broken.

"Whoa! Now that is some powerful magic!" said Gyro is amazement. "The Power of Friendship has truly made them stronger than before. Far more powerful than anything Starswirl would've known!"

Pyrrha then realizes something about this. "Where do you think that beam is going to?"

Reforger then realizes, the gate is active which means! "Everyone! Stand ready for Mass Teleport!"

(_Equestria._)

Princess Twilight floats into the air, and with her heart warming and passionate words about friendship through the ages. The power of Twilight's friends, the young six and the pillars of old Equestria, Twilight creates a powerful rainbow light.

The three villains see this large beam of rainbows headed to the sky and banishes the Windigo's. "This is bad, isn't it?" asked Cozy Glow.

Then the Great Gate far from Ponyville is breached and a beam of rainbow light merges with the original one. "Whoa! Where the heck did that one come from?" asked Discord.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Twilight look to the Great Gate and only have one answer. "Sunset!" Then Sunset and her friends in their human forms are teleported to Princess Twilight and they all smile. "Now this, this is the true elements of Harmony!"

Then the Royal Defender arrive. "Did we miss anything?!" Reforger, and the Guardians give their magic as well, and with one massive strike the beam of rainbow light strikes down onto the three villains, and the Bewitching Bell shuts down.

The light fades and they see that the villains are still alive, but their powers have been stripped once more. The pony group with the heroes stand tall and look to the villains.

This makes them scared, except for Chrysalis. "You think friendship will save you? We will always return! Nothing will ever stop…" Then All three of them are hit by a house sized Cupcake, and then it rains chocolate? Wait what in the name of Celestia?!

"Okay, did we die and go to heaven?" asked Boomer. "Because if so, then I am never going back!" He runs around and opens his mouth to catch the chocolate rain. Sergei pulls out a bucket.

The Princesses and Guardians look to Discord. "What? Don't look at me, I don't have my powers."

Then they see Pinkie Pie surfaces with sparks all over her and with the Bewitching Bell in hoof, the very same one with everyone (_including Discord's_) magic still inside!

"Oh, well this can't be good" said Human Applejack.

Twilight and the others go to her. "Pinkie, you took Discord's magic from the bell? How do you feel?"

Pinkie Pie then thinks about what she feels. "Hmm, tingly, itchy and also like…" Then she turns into a freaking giant and the sky has pink swirls. "**I will transform the cosmos so that everything is made of icing!**" Her pupils have no turned into cupcake shapes.

They are all stunned by this and some of them scream or faint. "Wow! I think I had a nightmare like this once" said Sergei.

Human Pinkie Pie smiles. "That's exactly what I would do! Cosmos made of icing and ice cream too!"

Discord then flies to Pinkie Pie, takes the bewitching bell and takes her chaos magic away and places it back to himself and returns the rest of the stolen magic to every pony in Equestria.

Pinkie Pie falls and human Pinkie Pie catches her. Pinkie looks around with swirls in her eyes. "Where is the chaos in my soup?" then she passes out.

Human Pinkie Pie chuckles. "Yup, as bubbly as I am!" She then hugs her pony self and smiles.

The three villains: Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow come out from underneath the giant cupcake and they see Princess Celestia and her sister and every other magical being looking towards them. "There's enough punishment worthy for what all three of you have done!"

Gyro's eyes glow green. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this!" Bill Cipher's eye glows into fire, Pyrrha has her magic ready, Raven is about to enter her shadow raven form and Charmcaster levitates.

But then Discord intervenes, he then whispers to Princess Celestia and he makes a copy of himself to whisper to Princess Luna, and then to the other Guardians about his idea and they all smile.

"Oh! That does seem fitting" said Princess Luna.

"That is the best idea you have ever had, well the best first idea you've ever had" replied Gyro.

"May I help?" asked the Discord copy. "Please?" asked his many other copies.

"_ Dude, of course you can help out. This was your idea after all _" said Bill Cipher.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Discord, Gyro, Reforger, Pyrrha, Charmcaster, Raven and Bill Cipher ready their magic and they cast it onto the three villains who made this mess.

Tirek, Cozy Glow and Chrysalis see what was happening to them, they try to cower, look cute or attack. But it's too late, the three villains have been given the same punishment Discord took long ago. They have turned into stone statues.

They all go over to the statues. "Together forever, I couldn't think of anything they would want that this" said Discord with amusement.

All the ponies and other races of Equestria cheer for this glorious victory.

Princess Celestia goes towards Princess Twilight. "When I sent you to Ponyville many moons ago, I had high hope. But when you became the Princess of Friendship, I knew I made the right choice." She uses her wing to hug her former student. "But nothing could prepare for me of how proud I am right now. Equestria is definitely in the right hooves."

Princess Celestia then stands next to Discord and Princess Luna. "You are ready." They then bow to her.

Princess Twilight thinks about this. "You know what, I think I am." She then speaks to her friends and then she looks to Sunset. Princess Twilight goes over and hugs Sunset and Sunset hugs her back. "Thank you or coming and helping us Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset smiles. "I could never let my mentor down, not now and not ever."

Reforger splits back into Lincoln and Luna. Gyro then looks to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Discord. "Now, cane someone please tell me what the heck happened here? Like, how did all of this even began?"

Discord chuckles nervously. "Well, it's a long story."

(_Skip, Royal Woods, Sharp home._)

The house is calm and peaceful as the night takes in the whole place. The many daytime critters take to slumber and the night creatures take to their routine.

The Sharps had just finished dinner and are now clearing the table. "Well, I guess we're all going to the coronation of the new Princess of all of Equestria" said Peter Sharp.

"We should be scared of going back, but for some reason we're not" replied Adagio.

"I can't wait to go back and make some friends with every pony!" said Sonata.

"Let's just hope they're not too scared of the stories of what we did once before" replied Aria.

They all start talking about what they're gonna do when the coronation begins, then someone knocks on the door. "I got it." Sam goes over to the door and opens it. "Hello?"

Sam is then stunned at who she sees. Blonde hair, wearing a green shirt with a single orange line in the middle, blue jeans, white and green sneakers and looks like he's at the age of 12. "Hey there sis. Long time no see huh?"

Sam is wide-eyed seeing this. "N-No, it …. It can't be! S-Simon?"

"Sam, who's at the door?" Peter comes into view and he sees his son and he drops his phone. "Sweet Mother of Merciful Hellfire's of Annihilation."

The rest of the family goes over and are shocked to see who it is, they know who he is from the many stories and photos of the past from Peter and Sam Sharp. "No, not possible!" said Aggie.

"H-How? How the heck? How is her here? Is he even real?!" asked Ember in shock.

Sam goes closer to touch him, Simon grabs her hand. "Sam, I'm back. I'm literally back now! I'm back home sis!" Simon hugs her, but Sam is still shocked by this, then she feels how warm he is. This was not a dream and he was no longer dead. Her deceased brother, he's back!

Sam sheds tears and she goes down and hugs Simon. "Oh god! Simon! You're back! You're home again! Oh my lord almighty you're here little brother! I missed you so much Simon!"

Simon cries and hugs his sister tighter. "I missed you too Sam, I never stopped watching over you!"

They then depart from the hug and Sam kisses his forehead. "Oh god. You're home." She then looks to Peter. "Dad! It's really Simon."

Peter looks to his son and Simon looks to his dad. "Hey dad. I really missed you." The Peter does the unthinkable seeing his son. He grabs his pistol and shoots himself in the head and collapses. This shocks them. "Dad? Are you okay?"

Peter groans in pain. "Nope, this sure ain't fucking hell a dream!"

Ember goes to him and kneels down and the others also go to the blonde haired boy. "How is this possible?" asked Ember as she touches his cheek.

Simon chuckles and holds her hand and looks to all of them. "Hey guys, dad and Sam told me all about all of you, back when they went to visit me and mom at our resting place. I guess we're all family now."

"Still, how is this even possible?" asked Aggie. "You died years ago and now you're just back?"

** _"Yes, yes he is young Agatha._ **" They all look to the door and see the Archangel of Valor, Imperius has arrived. "** _We have much to discuss about the rebirth of the boy and I know you all wish for the Royal Defenders to hear of this. Perhaps we should speak of this, tomorrow._ **"

The Sharps (_Except for Simon_) are shocked by this. Peter then sits up and looks to Imperius. "What the hell did you do Archangel?"

Simon looks to his dad and hugs him. "I missed you dad! I missed you so, so much pa!"

Peter Sharp is at a loss for words from this, so he just hugs him back. "My son! My boy! You're back home! Oh my lord, Simon you're back!"

Sam goes over and hugs them both, then the rest of the family also joins in.

Imperius then backs away and his hands glow. "** _We shall speak of this tomorrow, enjoy this moment together Sharp Family. For this is what destiny holds for all of you._ **" He then turns into light and disappears into the sky.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: All based off of the final Episode of "_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_" I thought it needed some Equestria Girl's help at the last second, it wouldn't be the full powers of harmony if the human versions weren't there, and it looks like someone is back from the beyond, and the answers will be for next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, Happy National Heroes Day Philippines.**

**Date made: 8/4/20 – 8/5/20. **


	414. Ch414: Second chances to life and living

**_Spells and Louds _**

**_Chapter 414: Second Chances to life and living. _**

(_September 1. The Royal Fortress._)

The Great Gate opens and coming out are the Spellman's and the rest of the Royal Defenders. They see that they're nearing the Great Barrier Reef, and from their point of view they see a Sea Emperor breaching out of the water.

"Whoa! That guy was as big as a Chinese fishing boat" said Linka. "Looks like the Sea Emperors are growing up fast here."

"And that's a good thing for everyone." Gyro comes down in his raven form and turns back to his human form and with him is Pyrrha. "So, we're all here and ready to see what the hell is going on?"

"We are and we're also looking forward to the coronation of Twilight Sparkle on Sunday, as the Princess of Equestria!" said Sunset Shimmer. "And she came a long way, from when she was the student of Princess Celestia, and meeting me and the human versions of her friends. Things are really changing fast and I like it."

"Well, we should get into the FutureTech base and see what the heck is going on" said Jordan.

They all head downstairs into the base and then through the halls and then they see GLADIS coming out from the ceiling. "GLADIS. Looks like you're back up and running again" said Gwen.

"_ Thank you Gwen, they did some scans and ran some diagnostics and as it turns out, I needed a replacement with my personal coolant and thanks to some Terran tech by Engineer Swann, I was able to have myself a self-sustaining cooling system, so I won't need a replacement, but they will keep tabs on me when I feel like something is wrong with my systems. _"

"Amongst all the advanced tech onboard this place, you seem to be the far most complicated of them all" said Becky. "That is a total shocker that Martin has a hard time trying to keep you maintained."

"_ Well, I was built by W.O.O.H.P, and they made me into something with many parts and extra add-ons, but the many configurations have altered me multiple times and I am what Victor calls "A Vulture Bike beyond any Vulture Bike" and I am okay with the words from him, it makes me feel as special as Jack Cyber. _"

Lincoln chuckles. "He's not wrong, it was hard to make the Vulture bike that dad and I worked on last year. Boy, did those bring back so many awesome memories."

Neil chuckles. "Memories of us making something damn right awesome!"

"_ Martin, Victor, Jack Cyber, Penny and Hollow are waiting for all of you along with the entire Sharp family, and an archangel and someone who I am not familiar with. _"

This confuses them. "Thanks GLADIS. We'll get right on it" replied Lori.

"What the heck?" said Luna. "Sam and her family are here? How come my babe didn't tell me they were gonna be here before us. Better yet, why didn't she call me this morning or even answer my texts?"

"Whatever it is, the answers we seek are with them" replied Leni. They all make their way through the halls and soon they make it to the main meeting room.

They see Martin, Victor, Tadashi, Penny, Jack Cyber and Hollow. They also see Peter, Ember, the Dazzles, Aggie, Kick, Sam and their Pokemon. They all seemed happy for them to be here, but Martin and the others are confused.

"Alright nerds, what the hell is this meeting about?" asked Sergei.

"We're trying to figure that out as well" said Tadashi. "We were head in here, and then the Sharps were already onboard and they looked like they were excited to show us something."

"They didn't tell us yet, and wanted everyone to see what they have surprised for us" replied Penny.

Neil looks to Peter. "What's this all about hot head? What the heck is going on?"

Peter gets up. "We called this meeting into order, we have found some unexpected information yesterday after the whole incident in Equestria and an unexpected guest came to our doorsteps and blew our minds away."

This was making them confused. Hollow then senses something and removes his mask. "There is another presence in here, I can feel him and he feels nervous, but I am clouded from his actual point of view. Who is it?"

Sam looks to her dad and Ember, and they both nod. Sam smiles with excitement and goes to another room. She then walks out. "Guys, say hello to someone special."

They then see the 12 year old kid with blonde hair and wearing a green shirt with a white skull logo, light green jacket, blue knee ripped jeans and black sneakers with the Autobot logo on it. "Hello everyone, so nice to meet you all in person."

Luna covers her mouth in shock and so do some of the others who know who he is. Linka then faints from his sudden appearance and Neil goes wide eyed. "What in the name of the fiery pits of the shadows of the burning throne on Argus is this?!"

Peter chuckles. "Nice words, someone try saying that shit ten times!"

They all couldn't believe it, even Hollow is shocked by this. "Holy Sith!"

Boomer comes in late. "Hey guys, sorry for being late. Had to bring back some pizza, drinks and hotdogs and the awesome part, these are bacon wrapped hotdogs!" He then places them onto the meeting table and looks to all of them.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Boomer then sees the blonde-haired kid. "Oh, who's the kid? Also, why the hell does he look kinda familiar?"

"Guys, this is Simon Sharp" replied Ember. "The so said Deceased brother to Sam Sharp and the son to Peter Sharp, the one who died in 2016 and is now back with all of us."

They all are still stunned, and Boomer then looks confused. "Okay." So he shoots himself in the foot. "Okay, so that hurt and this is not a dream. What the holy hell of a life cycle is going on?!"

Gyro goes to them. "This … This is not possible. How the hell is he here? He's supposed to be dead!"

"This is so confusing right now and I am getting so many mixed feelings" said Carol.

"What in the heck?! This has got to be a joke right? Right?" asked Leon in confusion.

Hollow just remains silent and feels something else in the room with them. Then Neil looks to Peter. "What sick twisted deal did you do to make this happen?!"

"No deal, just someone who came to our doorstep after dinner dude" replied Peter.

Luna looks to Sam. "Sam, what the heck is going on? Why is your little bro, Simon here with us in the world of the living?"

"** _I shall be the one to answer that one._ **" They all see the Archangel of Valor, Imperius come out from the shadows next to Hollow. "** _Greetings once again Royal Defenders. I am sorry for this unexpected news for all of you._ **"

They were all confused by this, but Hollow only says one thing. "Nice job sneaking out of the shadows like that. I didn't even knew you were there next to me, very impressive."

"Okay, so can someone tell us why the heck is Sam's little brother here back from beyond the tombstone?" said Luan. "Because we're all in grave excitement to know more before we shovel our way out of here." They all groan from that pun.

Simon sighs. "Yup, just like what Sam said about you. Most of your puns aren't really that funny."

Gyro goes to Imperius. "Archangel Imperius, what have you done?"

"** _Before you defy me of breaking the laws of life and death, know this. Agatha Prenderghast was also removed from her state of death. Why did she come back? Tell me Guardian?_ **"

Gyro then recalls. "Her sands of time stopped, when she was hanged by those bastard court morons her sands of time stopped processing downwards, because her time was cut short from the world and it was not meant to be for her to be deceased. But after the events of the town being sieged by the ghost of the witch, the very fabric of that timeline shifted and therefore after she was defeated she was sent here into our world."

"So, what you're saying is. Simon's sands of time also ceased when he died as well?" asked Pyrrha.

Imperius nods. "** _Indeed, I was sent here by the Immortal Faiths of Creation and of the realms, the very same ones that Gyro interacts with tasks and all-knowing information about any future outcomes. They sent me into this world, the same day Simon was born to go to the heavens and speak with the Father almighty the creator of Heaven and Earth._ **"

Boomer then continued. "The Father of Jesus Christ, his son!" Then Leon hits him in the back of the head.

"Stop continuing the process of the bible you dimwit!"

This information shocks the Sharp family. "So, Simon wasn't supposed to die?" asked Sam.

"** _His death was not meant to happen_ **" replied Imperius. "** _His death from 2016 was a misfortune and a fate he was not meant to come in contact with. Simon Sharp was meant to continue with his life, and yet a series of unfortunate events came down onto him and he was sent to an early grave. This boy has been living in time freeze with his age as he wandered through the heavens, living his life there at the age to what you all see now._ **"

Sam then recalls. "Simon was 12 when he …. When he."

"When I died" replied Simon. "Yeah, I know and remember that one and it's always painful to recall that horrible event too." Sam goes over and she hugs Simon and he hugs her back.

Victor then thinks. "So if Simon was born on 2005 and he died on 2016 at the age of 12, and the year right now is 2020. So, he should be 16 by now and Sam would be 17 this year when it's November."

"Yeah, that kinda makes so much sense, and it was one of the worst moments in my life to have to go through all that mourning years ago" replied Peter in annoyance.

"So, Simon is the same age as Linc, Linka and myself" replied Jordan as she and Lincoln try and get Linka to wake up again. "This is so confusing and still a total stunner to all of us."

Gyro looks to Imperius. "Okay, so the boy is alive now and living with his family. What else is the reason as to why the Faiths gave you this task?"

"** _Because his destiny has yet to even continue, it was halted when he died, but with this return his path to a brighter and better future can continue and is also going to be part of whatever conflict is there to come, soon._ **"

This was something they didn't expect either. "Wow I just got a major headache from all of that." Tadashi sits on the chair.

"Then why didn't the faiths tell the Guardian about this?" asked Pyrrha.

"** _The Faiths knew that Gyro would have many things on his mind and wished not to disturb him while he continued on the path to aid the Royal Defenders, and so they chose me to be the one to take the task and bring the boy back home, to where he truly belongs._ **"

They all look to each other and then to Gyro who thinks about this. "Yeah, I guess I can work with that. This pretty much makes sense to me now and I think Simon should be allowed to live. I just can't believe you reasoned with the big man high above the world of the living."

Imperius chuckles. "** _That task was not easy, I had to stand my ground whenever he spoke with his almighty voice and I was confronted by ten of his most ardent and devoted angels. I then told him of what the Faiths have decided and so he granted Simon his path back home._ **"

Then Peter looks to the Archangel. "What about her?" They all know who he means.

"Dad." They look to Simon. "M-Mom said her time was already due, she told me that she saw her whole life flash before her, but when I died I didn't see my life flash before my eyes. Which means that her time was up and her sands of time have also run out, I didn't wanna leave at first, but she told me that I have a new path and a chance to be with my father and sister, she'll always be looking out for us, always."

Peter and Sam feel heartbroken, but they now understand this. They both go over to Simon and hug him. All three original Sharps shed some tears knowing that this is the start of rebuilding what they have once lost, years ago.

Soon, Ember and the others also join in this family group hug. The rest of the Royal Defenders look to each other and smile. Lincoln walks up to them. "Simon." They depart from the hug and Simon goes to the Commander of the Aegis. Lincoln holds out his hand to him. "Welcome back, Sharp. Welcome back!"

Simon smiles and shakes his hand. "Good to back Spellman, and I look forward to being your friend when we get to middle school."

This shocks Lincoln, Jordan and Linka who just woke up. "What?"

"I got Simon enrolled last night to the Royal Woods Middle School" replied Peter. "The hard part, was reasoning with Principal Ramirez about the whole story and how it came to be. Imperius came with me to talk to the Principal."

This shocks them. "Wow. So, I guess we'll meet at Middle School" said Jordan. "The guys and gals are not going to believe this!"

They all go over and interact with Simon. Gyro looks to Imperius who is walking away. "Imperius." The Archangel turns around and looks to the Guardian. "You're siblings would be proud at what you've done. Well done old friend."

Imperius nods. "** _You should one day tell them about the creature that you also brought back and kept hidden within the dungeons of Karazhan soon, till we meet again Guardian, Gyro._ **" Imperius then opens a portal and returns back to the High Heavens, in the Realm of Sanctuary.

Gyro then looks back to the others, all of them were happy for the return of Simon and they know things are gonna be different once again. Then Gyro thinks. '_When the time comes, then I will tell them of what lies alive and well within the dungeons of Karazhan._'

(_Skip, Nighttime at the Sharp House._)

Simon had just finished taking a bath and he's now in his pajamas and he leaves the bathroom and enters his room. He smiles and sees the other bed at the other side of the room is where Kick sleeps, Kick isn't there because he has a sleep over with Gunther and so he was kinda happy to have a room with a roommate, if he was there right now.

"Hey bro." Simon sees his big sister Sam at the doorway. "You doing okay here?"

Simon chuckles and sits onto his bed. "I am, sure is nice to have brother whose the exact age as me and also my roommate who also likes to skateboard."

Sam sits next to him and hugs him. "When the day comes little brother, you and me are gonna have an awesome time bonding, little bro and big sis."

Simon smiles and hugs Sam. "Me too, though we will be busy at some point. We have classes soon, and tomorrow is Aggie's birthday, kinda weird to have a sister whose gonna be the same age as me when she hits it tomorrow. But, we can have some big sis and little bro bonding time next time."

Sam smiles. "Yeah, me too bro. And hey, maybe next time we can spend some time Luna and Lincoln too. They're big sis and little bro as well, and like us, we share a bond as well."

I'd like that Sam, I'd like that a lot." Simon continues to hug his big sister, and then Sam kisses his forehead. "I love you so much Sam."

Sam smiles and continues to hug him. "I love you too little brother, always."

What they don't know, is that Peter and Ember see this and they smile. They then leave the two of them be and head off to bed, tomorrow will be the day Ember's kid becomes 12, and she will be going to Middle School with Simon, Lincoln, Jordan and Linka. This is the start of a new life for everyone.

Sam and Simon then depart from the hug. "So, how about I stay here and keep you company. Since you don't have a roommate in here" said Sam.

"I'm okay with that sis, we haven't done that in a long, long time and the last time we did it was back when we lived in the farm house and I can't wait to see what my life has in store with me living in a town, the town of Royal Woods."

"You can handle it little bro, you're gonna have so many new pals and maybe, even a gal in your life" chuckled Sam.

Simon turns red. "Come on sis, enough of that. I don't even know if there's any gal out there who'd even wanna go out with a kid like me, they'd have to understand everything about me and what happened to the life I once had."

"And I know that you'll find that gal little bro, now come on. Let's get some shut eye. Tomorrow, we got the first birthday of Aggie to celebrate here in our world" said Sam.

Simon nods and they get into the bed and Sam tucks her brother and herself in. They then close their eyes, but Simon goes over and hugs Sam. "Goodnight sis, see you in the morning and I love you Sam."

Sam smiles and she hugs him back, she kisses his forehead and they close they're eyes. But Sam whispers to him. "Goodnight bro, I'll be always happy to see you in the morning. Sammy loves you to bro, always."

(_Karazhan._)

Gyro uses his magic to finish off a rejuvenation, light ward and healing ward spell in the dungeon room.

Then Gyro walks by the stockpiles of gold, treasures and rare gems underneath the tower of the Guardians, he then places his hand onto the scaly wall and walks as he lets his hand trail and the wall groans from this touch like a pet.

Gyro sighs and ducks down from the injured wing of the beast. He then stops and he reaches the head and sees the eyes half-open and looking to him. "Sleep well tonight, and get better soon big guy."

The large red dragon closes his eyes and groans as he tries to rest, his entire body riddled with magic to heal him.

Gyro heads to the main gate of the dungeon and he looks back. "When the time comes, then I will let you fly with me into battle and you can prove that you are not a monster anymore, Smaug."

Gyro then closes the door and lets the Powerful Dragon of the Lonely Mountain rest and heal from his wounds when he was defeated at the lake town, years ago from a dimension where the one ring, ruled them all!

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: Welcome back Simon, and we hope he can be able to make a big change to the world and to the Royal Defenders, and it seems Gyro has been hiding someone ancient, old and powerful. Also, get ready to say Happy 12th Birthday to a certain little witch from the Sharp family for tomorrow. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/6/20. **


	415. Ch415: Agatha Prenderghast McLain

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 415: Agatha Prenderghast McLain. _ **

(_September 2, Sharp Residence._)

The sun shines onto the house of the Sharp family, but one person wakes up early from the sound of her alarm clock and that person is now 12 and her name is Agatha Prenderghast McLain, adopted daughter of Ember McLain and youngest witch alive.

Agatha looks to the calendar and she smiles with excitement, she then gets out of bed, uses her magic to make her bed and then she heads for her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Her Pokemon Misdreavus sees this and smiles, she knows what's happening today and she knows what the plan is. So, she takes her leave through the floor to meet up with the others.

Later, she soon comes out of her room and looks to herself. Wearing a white shirt, jet black short sleeved jacket hoodie, dark skirt, white socks, black shoes and a hair pin the shape of a skull with butterfly wings in her hair.

She then does a short burst teleport or blinks down the stairs and then heads to the kitchen and she sees someone waiting for her, her adopted mother, Ember McLain. "Hey there Aggie, you ready for the day I have for you?"

Aggie smiles. "Yup, ready for this day and I know that this is all just one big distraction for the others to setup my first ever surprise birthday party right?"

Ember is shocked by this, she feels she should lie but she knows Aggie is smarter than believing in something else. Ember chuckles and she goes over and hugs her. "Yeah, it is and a happy birthday Aggie Looks like staying with us has helped you learn so much about the way many of us seem to enjoy and how to make something special."

Aggie giggles and she hugs her mom. "Yeah, I seem to know more about what everyone does after living here for some time. Surprises aren't gonna be something new to me. So, shall we get going?"

Ember holds her hand. "Come on kiddo, let's head off. We're gonna have breakfast someplace else that's special."

They both head out of the house and see Peter's bike, Ember puts on a helmet and hands one to Aggie. "We're taking daddy's bike?" asked Aggie.

Ember chuckles, she liked it when she referred to Peter Sharp as her dad, even though they aren't married, yet. "Yes, yes we are. He said it was okay and I have my license, so surprise I got my license."

Aggie goes over and hugs her mom. "This is going to be an awesome birthday." Ember hugs her back and kisses her forehead. They both head towards the bike, then Misdreavus shows up and she too has a helmet on.

"I could only guess you know about the plan too" said Aggie. Misdreavus nods and Aggie hugs her. "Today really is gonna be an awesome birthday." They both hop into the sidecar and Ember gets the engine started.

"You two ready over there?" asked Ember. Aggie looks to her mom and gives her the thumbs up. They then ride off, headed to wherever Ember has planned for a day with her adopted child.

Then Rapidash watches as they leave, and then she heads to the back and goes to Peter. "Okay girl, thanks for that info." He then looks to everyone who is busy making everything look nice for the soon to be 12 year old. "Alright everyone, this is it. Aggie and Ember along with Misdreavus aren't gonna be here, but they will be back somewhere in the midday so let's get this whole thing started and done before the birthday witch comes back!"

They all nod and get back to what they were doing.

The Dazzles along with Luna and Sunset, and the band are setting up the amps for some music.

Sergei, Neil and Leon are hard at work in the kitchen of the Sharps' along with Courage and then Peter shows up. But Peter and Courage are gonna be handling in baking the cake.

Boomer is in his Super Kirov with Victor, both of them are keeping track of where Ember and Aggie and Misdreavus are.

Luan is setting up the puppet stage for something entertaining. She did some research on the incident with Aggie and intends to make something different, and helping her is Michelle Lewis.

Lincoln, Linka Jordan, Timmy, Kick and Gunther are helping set up the decorations, and everyone else is there to act as assistance as well.

Simon and Sam move the table closer to the other one. Simon looks around and smiles. "This sure is gonna be awesome, helping make my sister's birthday possible."

Sam goes over to him. "Heck yeah it is, Aggie is gonna be so stoked about this. All of this, just for her 12th birthday and also for her to head onto Royal Woods Middle School."

Simon chuckles. "Looks like Aggie and I are gonna be headed there together, along with some good company." He looks to Jordan, Lincoln and Linka setting up the balloons, but one of the balloons flies off and hits Gunther in the face and they all laugh.

Sam then places her hands on Simon's shoulder. "Everything is gonna be different, and all for the better little bro. Now come on, let's go see if they need any more help, and we also have to keep track of the incoming guests here."

Simon does recall. "Yeah, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan's friends, and are also gonna be Aggie's friends since she will be 12 like them soon, and like me. I didn't think I'd have to meet their friends so early sis."

Sam goes over to Simon and hugs him. "Whatever happens little bro, everything is gonna be alright." They then head off to offer more of their help, mostly to Luna and the band.

Then they hear Boomer from his airship. "Guests are inbound! And they're not the human kind!"

Hearing that only meant that Ember's friends are coming, her friends from the Ghost Zone. They then hear the sound of a motorcycle and then phasing through the walls of the garage are two of Ember's ghost friends. Kitty and Penelope Spectra, oh and Kitty brought her boyfriend Johnny 13 and his shadow of course.

Peter comes out of the house. "Well, kinda surprised for you guys to be here. Okay not really, Ember told me she'd invite her two best ghost gal pals, but Johnny is a total question to me."

Johnny 13 sighs. "Yeah, I didn't seem to have a choice, she made me come." His shadow points to Kitty, this annoys his girlfriend and she hits him in the shoulder.

Gyro then appears. "Just as long as Johnny is kept under control Miss Kitty, there are some girls here, but they all are in a relationship and this is going to be the birthday of an 11 year old who is now 12. Are we clear?" Gyro then has his hands glowing blue fire.

Kitty nods. "Don't worry, I got his shadow to beat the unloving crud out of him."

Johnny 12 hears this. "Wait what?!" He sees his shadow smirking and cracking his knuckles. He has to behave, or his shadow betrays him.

Spectra goes to them. "And I'll make sure I don't cause any trouble as well, since I have been known for draining youth, but I don't intend to. Ember is our friend and we're here for her daughter's birthday. The daughter she never told us about."

This shocks them and Sam goes to them. "Hang on, Ember didn't tell you guys about Aggie?"

"We always thought the Dazzles, you and Kick are her kids, but you're Sharp's kids and then we heard from her call that this little witch girl is her kid, well adopted kid" replied Kitty. "And we wanna see her, where are they anyway?"

"Not here" replied Carol. "Ember went off on Peter's bike to take Aggie on a day to spend with her, they'll be back soon and we hope they can come back just in time as we finish this whole thing."

Johnny 13 looks to Peter. "You let her ride your bike dude?"

Peter Sharp looks to the biker ghost. "Yeah, I do. Is that gonna be a problem?" His eyes glow fiery red and his face is almost a skull. Johnny stays silent, this is a new era and true equality with males and females is now the law.

"Alright, so we have our ghost guests and still waiting on the kid guests and well we should at least try and finish this whole setup" replied Peter.

"We can help out" replied Kitty, Spectra and the Shadow, Shadow then nudges Johnny 13. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah sure whatever."

They all head off to finish making this party possible, then Peter goes to Kitty and Spectra. "Any word on the retarded bounty hunter ex from Ember?"

"Skullker has been keeping himself occupied with his own things like hunting down Danny Phantom and making trouble across Amity Park, and he said he's over Ember" said Kitty.

"But apparently he's not" replied Spectra. "At times, everyone in the Ghost Zone can hear that dumb oaf cry like a big ghost baby." Spectra then chuckles. "Technor is so ticked off from him, he feels like moving to another neighborhood ion the ghost zone!" Kitty and Johnny 13 also chuckles.

Peter smirks. "Well, we're gonna need to keep our eyes out for if he does show up, I'm more worried for when he shows up on Ember's birthday this month."

Hearing that shocks the ghosts. Kitty goes to him with concern. "Peter, later we all need to have a talk, and it's about the month of September too."

Peter is confused by this. "Okay, I guess." They then head around the place and set everything up.

(_Royal Woods, Ketcham Park._)

Ember and Aggie walk away from the food truck and sit by the benches. "This is really good, never really had a breakfast sandwich and this is nice" said Aggie.

Ember smiles. "I've been coming her sometimes. Only when I need to feel like I have to learn to appreciate everything in the world of the living and throughout this town, way better than Amity Park."

Aggie then recalls something. '_It's the month of September, and it marks down the day Mommy was born as a ghost. I should talk to mommy later about this, but not now._' she then continues to eat her food.

"So, after breakfast, we're gonna head into the park and take a nice stroll, then we're going to the mall to check to see what's new at the Goth place you like to go to and then we can spend some more time watching movie and then heading home" said Ember.

Aggie smiles. "Yeah, that sounds kinda awesome." They both continue to eat and stay like this.

Then Ember recalls something. '_This is the month, the very same month when my life changed forever. I have to go back to Amity Park soon and confront what I lost, all those years ago._'

They soon finish their breakfast sandwiches and both of them take a nice walk through the park, Ember holding Aggie's hand along the way and with Misdreavus following them. Misdreavus can sense something is wrong with the month, and it all leads onto Ember McLain.

(_Sharp House._)

The whole place is looking good, but the food is still going and they get help from the Shadow in bringing the food out of the house. Kitty is the one keeping an eye on her boyfriend Johnny 12, just in case.

Boomer looks to the distance and he yells to the others. "Rosato van incoming! Friends inbound! Make way… Whoa!" Boomer slips and falls off his airship, and Victor laughs.

"Okay guys, we got 12 year olds inbound to also celebrate this day, so let's make them feel welcome people! And ghosts." Peter then heads back to the kitchen. Boomer then crashes onto the ground and everyone else walks over him, they'll help Boomer up later. He's fine.

The van of the Rosato family arrives, and coming out are the friends of Lincoln, Linka and Jordan: Clyde, Chloe, Emma, Liam, Tabby, Rusty, Polly, Stella, Giggles, Zach, Kat, Trent, Joy, Lance, Cookie, Artie, Jenny, Christina, Richie, Sadie, Mollie and Flat Tire. Now that is a lot of kid friends.

Also coming out are the spooky friends of Aggie: Lucy, Boris, Haiku, Persephone, Dante and Morpheus, and together they're all the Young Morticians Club.

They all head to the back and see the way the party looks. "Well, even though she is sort of part of the club, she's still into nice and bright colors, so we have to appreciate this guys" said Lucy to her friends, they all sigh, but they know they have to accept this.

But what makes it tolerable for them is the presence of ghosts and then a portal opens and coming out is none other than the Archlich of Naxxramas himself, Kel'Thuzad. "Hello there, am I late?" Now, this just got interesting.

"Looks like this whole thing is just getting started" said Sabrina. She then goes over and gathers the gifts from the kids and Kel'Thuzad also has a gift for Aggie, it looks like a scythe. Wait what?!

Simon then watches as Lincoln, Linka and Jordan interact with their friends. But then he looks to a girl, an Asian girl with black hair, tall, white shirt with a yellow sun symbol, a blue jacket and red skirt and black belt. Stella Gonzales.

Simon feels weird, and he wants to go over and talk to her. Then he sees Stella looking towards him, and the rest of the kids going to him. This makes Simon panic and he goes back into the house.

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and their friends see this. "Well, did not see that one coming" said Jordan.

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Clyde.

"He's having some nervous issues with the new life he has now, so he must be shy with other kid friends" said Lincoln. "Let's give him some time." But deep down, Lincoln can feel that's not the issue, something is wrong with Simon and it could be in the crush category.

Sam also noticed this and she too knows it has something to do with Simon and they're mentioning last night about Simon finding that special someone.

The some other guests come down from riding an owl staff. "Hello Sharps!" said Eda. With her are Luz, King, Amity, Willow and Gus.

They all look to Gyro. "Oh yeah, I invited them too. Sorry for the late info." Someone throws a chair at Gyro for this late information. "Ow! You god damn retarded asshole! Who threw that?!"

(_Skip, many hours later in the Royal Woods Mall._)

It's not midday and Aggie and Ember and Misdreavus leave the mall with some things she got, which is considered as gifts from Ember. She prepaid them because she knew Aggie would love the new books.

"So, I guess it's time to go back home and see if the party is ready. You're going to have tons of guests and friends coming over, but what matters I that the family is there" said Ember.

"I know mommy and thanks for letting me have this day out with you, even though it was supposed to be keeping me distracted, I liked this a lot" replied Aggie.

Ember smiles. "I'm glad I made your day awesome my child." They then head back to the bike, then Aggie looks to her mom.

"Mommy, I know this is out of my place. But I promise I won't intervene for when the day comes. The day you came back into the world after what happened to you."

Ember is not shocked by this, Aggie's ghost speaking powers also helps her see the day the ghost died, which is another sign of the dead's birthday from passing away. "We'll talk to the rest of the family about this when the time is right, I have a plan on what to do and how you and the rest of the family can support me. Okay sweetie?" Ember then hugs her daughter.

Aggie nods and hugs her. "Okay mommy, okay." They then break from the hug and head back to the bike and ride off. Aggie and Ember are both looking forward to head back to the Sharp house.

Misdreavus smiles, they talked about the whole thing and one day when the time is right they will inform the rest of the Sharp's about this.

(_Sharp House._)

They soon return and just in time too. They see a sign that says "_Head to the Backyard now_" Aggie chuckles and so does Ember, and they park the bike and get off. They both look up to the Super Kirov way above the house and Boomer is stuck on the bungee cord. "A little help? Oh, hi Ember and Aggie!"

They both ignore that maniac and head to the backyard, when they reach it everyone cheers out. "** _Happy Birthday Aggie!_ **"

Aggie smiles seeing this, she can see her friends, other friends, the Royal Defenders, her mentor, the Archlich, her family and Ember's ghost friends?

The decorations are a mix of black, white yellow and red, and the food is many, including a black forest double Dutch chocolate ice cream cake. Wow! Lola and Lana are missing out!

Peter, Sam, Simon, the Dazzles and Kick go over and hug Aggie. "Happy Birthday Aggie!" Aggie smiles and she hugs them back with some tears.

"Thank you, all of you. This is so nice and I am so grateful for all of this, for everything you guys have done for me and I'm so happy to have this first birthday with people I know and love, in this new life I have!" She then hugs her family again, and they all join in the hug.

Ember whispers to her daughter. "Happy birthday Aggie, happy birthday my darling child of mine."

They then break the hug and go over to enjoy the entertainment, which is Luan and hand puppets making a silly version of Aggie beating the crud out of those judges who killed her. Aggie didn't mind, this seemed funny and some part of wishes she did do this to those who killed her.

This confuses some of them, but it was pretty funny. Mr. Coconuts is the judge and also helping is Giggles who is the little Aggie puppet and for some reason Ember's puppet is there as well, being controlled by Luna. What the heck is this?

Ember smiles and looks to Peter. "You guys did awesomely with this, Aggie seems to be having fun."

"Yeah, and your ghost gal pals are here because they wanted to see this kid of yours and don't' worry Skullker is not here" replied Peter.

Ember sighs. "Good, because before September 13, we have a lot to talk about." She then looks to her friends Kitty and Spectra and wave to them, they too wave at her and all of them enjoy this birthday and seeing just how happy Aggie is.

"Ember, look." Peter and Ember see Simon looking nervous. Why? Stella is sitting next to him and laughing at the puppet show, Simon isn't even looking at the puppet show and is having small glances to the Filipina.

Ember and Peter look to Sam who's making a heart shape with her hands and pointing to Simon, they both chuckle at this. "Looks like your boy is falling in love, or having a crush on some" said Ember.

Peter smirks. "He just came back on the last day of August and he's already having crush on someone, ain't' that just dang sweet."

This is a happy day for Aggie, a new look for Simon and an incoming sad moment for Ember, soon. This month is only just beginning.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: Happy Birthday Agatha Prenderghast McLain and soon, this month will be the day Ember's life changed in the fire, forever. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/6/20 – 8/7/20. **


	416. Ch416: The next step to Education

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 416: The next step to education. **

(_September 3. The Loud House._)

All the louds come out of the house, all of them in their normal daytime clothing and they seem excited. "Alright guys, let's get going" said Lori. She knows this is the day she has to leave for college, even though she can come back to this town whenever she wants.

"So, are we all ready for our day at Dairyland?" asked Lori.

"Yeah!" The louds then board into Vanzilla and they make their way there.

"So, are you excited to go to FutureTech University after this day ends?" asked Rita.

"I literally am mom, and I know many of you are gonna be upset with me not being there at home, to deal with things" replied Lori.

"We get it sis and have no worries, I can handle things with you not being around" said Luan. "There will be times for me to be funny, but as a Royal Defender, I am going to continue with the new role of being the eldest and responsible member amongst the sisters."

Lucy chuckles. "Who are you and what have you done to Luan?" They all laugh at that.

"Really? Since when were you feeling all happy for some jokes?" asked Luan.

"Just feeling the mood to be happy for this day, and for tomorrow. I still recall the lessons Lincoln told me, to be there to keep an eye on the others while he's in Middle School" replied Lucy. "I mean, even though we're not siblings with them, he still sees us as sisters in a way and care about us. He just hopes we can hold our own."

"After what we've all been through, we can handle that" said Lynn Jr. "Lincoln understands that we're strong in our own way and even with them not being around, he knows we can manage and look through the future ahead of us."

"Spoken with honor and truth Lynn" replied Lisa. "We can all handle everythin thrown in our way, such as myself. I am no longer in the deep desire to be one of FutureTech's finest, I know my mistakes and will partake alongside Darcy in Kindergarten to be the 5 year old I should be, but my ability to be a genius will be saved for when my assistance is required."

"A lot of things sure are changing for the rest of us and it feels awesome too" said Lana.

"Like Lana and me, we're both looking forward to being the best twin tag team when we hit the 2nd grade, and no we're not gonna use our intimidation" said Lola. "Might use it if someone provokes us."

"That's good to hear, I think" said Lori. "Now let's just look forward to our awesome day today, at Dairyland!" They all cheer with excitement and are looking forward to what they can do there at the best Amoosement Park in America.

Lynn Sr and Rita smile hearing and seeing this. Things are still kinda down with little noise in the house, but they're happy that they're remaining kids are handling things on their own.

But Rita and Lynn Sr are both looking forward to one thing, their special surprise for Lori, a surprise she will truly love. Once they get back home.

Rita then recalls something. "By the way Lori, I do recall that Neil said he was going back to Ever After High, did he finally tell the others about what the big surprise is?"

"Not really" replied Lori. "But he said we'll all see it via tablet when we have our free time, so I'll inform you guys on what's gonna happen, or Luan can handle that one."

"Which means Duchess will be headed back to school soon" said Lola. "Along with some new princesses, is that part true?"

"It is, the princesses we came to know and befriend from across the realms, but they're not the kind of princesses you would know" replied Luan.

"I just wanna know when Leon and Sergei are taking back their NXT Tag Team Titles" said Lynn Jr in annoyance. "The nerve of Imperium, thinking they're the better tag team, when there is no such thing as the better tag team! Just the awesomest and finest sure, but not the better."

At least that was one thing they were greatful for from Lynn, her superstitious ways have all evaporated and now she's filled with sportsmanship and pride to following the right way of respect and honor.

Lori smiles and looks to her sister's talking to each other. '_I always recall times when this van was so full of noise and life, and even though it's just a few of us, we'll manage through whatever turmoil that comes in our way. We may be saddened by the decreased in our numbers, but that doesn't mean we're not gonna be happy. As long as Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily are in good hands and happy with what they have, then we'll be happy for them too._'

Then Lucy looks to Lori, and hands her a paper. "Lori, I was given permission from Liam Bumpkin and his parents and Memaw that we can have a big haunted Halloween maze at their farm, they're willing to let us use their hay bales to be the maze and we could use some more scares for the kids and people coming through."

Now this one was making them happy, as for Lynn Sr, he's trying to stay strong and not look upset. Halloween is next month after all.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Duchess comes down from her room, she then sees her sister Sunset. "Hey sis, looks like I'm headed back to Ever After High."

Sunset hugs her. "It's been an awesome time having you as my roomie and we've had such good times throughout this summer. I hope we can be roommates again, soon."

Duchess smiles and hugs her back. "We will Sunset, we will. When it is Christmas or upcoming New Year's, then we can spend some time together as roommates once again and I'll be sure Ducklet stays outta trouble." They depart from the hug and Ducklet hops onto Duchess's head. "He really likes being around me."

Sunset pets Ducklet and the duck Pokemon comes down and interacts with Sylveon.

They all come down the stairs. "You think dad will let Pokemon stay in Ever After High soon?" asked Sunset.

"Equality is showing good strides in the school" said Neil as he approaches them. "Also, we have to wait soon. When the times is right, then we'll give the go ahead for Pokemon to come and stay within the Fairy tale world that is if they can also survive the magic within the land as well."

"Also, all you're other things are now packed and sent to the dorm room and your friend/roommate Lizzie Hearts has sent a lot of her things to be setup in the room you both will share and she kinda misses your company."

"Thanks dad, and thanks for also letting me spend so much time with the others here in Royal Woods" replied Duchess as she hugs her dad. They then break the hug. "Where are the others?"

"Right here sweetie." The rest of the family then go over and hug Duchess. "We're gonna miss having you here, but we know you'll be back to spend more time with us when you don't have any classes" said Gwen.

"Stay safe and take care when you get to Ever After High Duchess" said Linka.

"Try and keep an eye on your roommate, otherwise there'll be more off-with-you're-head phrases no one will ever understand" replied Timmy.

"Be there for your friends, and also be there for any new students who could use some knowledge on the events that have happened in the school and that world too" replied Leni.

"Be safe and rock on sis, we know your abilities can truly make a big mark onto the future you seek" said Luna. "And we'll be there to support you."

"If we ever need some backup then we know who to contact, or if you need some backup, then we'll be locked, stocked and ready for action" replied Lincoln.

Even the other Pokemon and pets were gonna miss them, mostly Gothorita who will miss her friendship with Ducklet. She goes over and hugs her duck Pokemon friend, even though they'll be far from each other, they'll be there in spirit and will see each other, soon.

"Thank you everyone, I'll miss spending this summer with you guys" said Duchess. Lily then goes over to Duchess. Duchess picks up the toddler. "And I'll miss you too Lily flower, I'll miss you so, so much." Duchess kisses her cheek and forehead and hugs her.

Lily giggles and hugs her back. "L-Lily, Miss Duchess. Love you." They all awe at those words, Lily is learning and soon she will be able to understand her siblings and everything they're all going through.

Duchess then hands Lily to Gwen. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go." She then follows her dad out of the house, and the others follow her. They see the Great Gate and Aunt Sabrina waiting for them.

"Looks like we're all set and ready and so am I" replied Sabrina Spellman.

"Did you tell Aggie yet?" asked Neil.

"I was at the Sharp house earlier and she's proud of me going to the school of Ever After, to train in some advanced kinds of magic and not the kind that would drag me into Enchantra's ridiculous schemes" said Sabrina. "And when the time is right, then I'll take my spot as the Queen of the Witch World."

"Good, now let's get going." Neil opens up a portal that leads to Ever After High. "Okay, time for the return to the school of fairytale magic and all sorts of magical adventure."

Duchess then goes back to have one final hug from her family. "See you guys when we have a school break." they then depart from the hug and they watch as Neil, Duchess and Sabrina head through the portal and onto Ever After High.

Then Lincoln realizes. "Okay guys, I think we forgot to ask about that thing dad was supposed to tell us and who the heck is Auntie Sabrina's roommate."

That part they did not see coming. "Dad will tell us, soon" said Sunset. They all head back into the house, for they have a big day to start with tomorrow. A day in the comeback to High School, Grade school and a start to Middle School.

(_Sharp House._)

Sam Sharp heads out of his room and goes to check on his sister. "Hey sis."

Aggie turns around. "Hey Simon, just doing some last minute checks to see if I have everything for tomorrow. We both start Middle School, even though I never did start grade school before."

Simon smirks. "I did went to grade school, but never did had the chance to graduate, yet I wonder how dad and Ember were able to get the both of us into those schools."

Aggie chuckles, zips her bag close and looks to Simon. "Do you recall mom and dad letting us take down some small test the night after you showed up?"

"Yeah, what abou- Oh! Okay, I get it now." Simon goes over and sits next to Aggie on the bed. "So, dad and Ember managed to set us both up into the big whatever test thing was, to see if we have the potential knowledge to be in the education system for Middle School."

"I guess being gone from the world of the living gave us some teachings of the Grade School kind, which means we're technically graduated from those classes, sort of" replied Aggie.

"I honestly don't know if I should be grateful for that or not, but still this is what dad and Ember wanted and we should accept it" said Simon. "Tomorrow is a new day to this new life we both have, well new life for you and reborn life for me."

Aggie smiles. "True, we're both former fallen children of a past long forgotten and yet mourned by so few people, and yet we were given a chance to seek out a new look into the future we never had. Heck, I never thought I'd have a life here in the 21st Century, I always thought I would grow up as a simple kind of woman in the life of a colonist in the early settlement times of this country."

Simon smirks. "Yup, we both gained some knowledge while we were strolling in the lands of the afterlife and learning so much from the things around us. Heck, I can't even recall ever having any lessons from anyone, except for my teachers back when I was still alive, and also from my mom, dad and Sam."

"You know, you can call her mom and not Ember, even though they're not married, I seem to call him dad" said Aggie.

Simon sighs. "Yeah, I know. It's just kinda difficult for me to call her mom, when I used to have one. But, one day I'll call her that, I just need to adapt to things around here and school seems to be one of those adaptable things, and whatever this new timeline has for me."

Aggie hugs Simon. "We'll get through it, together. Brother and Sister."

Simon smirks and hugs her back. "Yeah, we're gonna have to do whatever we can to improve if we're to see our new lives through."

Then they depart from the hug. "So, tell me why you seemed so nervous when you were near one of Lincoln's friends, the Asian girl Stella."

Simon turns red and looks away. "Oh wow! Look at the time, I need to go and see if anyone else needs help or if I need chores." He gets off the bed and makes his way to the door. "See you soon, or maybe at school love ya sis, bye."

Aggie chuckles. '_Oh he's hiding something. Mommy and Dad know it and I know it and Sam knows it, I don't know it the Dazzles or Kick knows it, but I should inform Lincoln and the others, and perhaps we can help Simon find some love in his life. He looks like he needs it._'

Misdreavus goes to Aggie, and she hugs her Ghost-Type Pokemon, it then hit her. "Simon doesn't have a Pokemon, I should tell mommy and dad about this." She and her Pokemon head out of the room to look for Peter and Ember, and soon enough she finds them.

Peter is in the backyard teaching Aria how to fire a hunting rifle with Adagio and Sonata watching, Kick is polishing his skateboard and checking for any signs of damage and Ember going through the lyrics of the songs requested from Sunset Shimmer for September 5.

Ember then sees her little witch daughter. "Hi sweetie, what's the problem?" Peter, the Dazzles, Sam and Kick also notice her.

"Has anyone seen Simon?" asked Aggie as she looks around for him.

"Simon said he was gonna take a stroll around the neighborhood on his bike, and normally pops and Sam would be upset about him going alone" replied Kick.

"True, but he's got this and we know he'll be safe" replied Sam.

"So, what's going on?" asked Peter, he then hands Aria another kind of hunting rifle.

Aggie then tells them about Simon, if he should get his own Pokemon companion, and that was something that Sam and Peter forgot, and both of them faint. Oh dear.

(_FutureTech University, Washington DC._)

The Chronological gateway opens and coming out is Victor, the man who also runs FutureTech. He then passes through the main gate and fence that hold this technological version of the Great Gate and he makes his way to the massive campus of FutureTech University.

Victor passes by the large campus grounds and some staff who are getting everything back up and running, he then passes by the statue of former FutureTech CEO _Kelly Weaver_ and the portrait of the College's Head Man, _Prof. Albert Shmeer Von Heldritchfund_. The man is a close ally to Martin and knows that when there is trouble, then the Royal Defenders who attend have to join the team, just as long as they can get their school work done.

Victor then heads to the halls of the campus, the campus for the female students. "Hi Victor" said Twilight as she walks by him with her dog, Spike.

"Sci-Twi, good to see you and I know you're going to once again ace your grades as usual" replied Victor.

Sci-Twi chuckles. "I always do my best, also Dana, Becky and Carol are doing well in their dorm rooms. They only await for Lori to come and be Carol's roommate."

"I am going to see her and I know Dana and Becky are comfortable being in this place and being roommates, they know each other well." Victor then walks towards the dorm room of his beloved and teammate, Carol a.k.a Velvet Slinger.

Victor goes inside and he sees Carol, placing her books onto the shelf, she then turns to see him. "Hi Victor, everything here is in good order and most of Lori's things are here and I took the privilege of setting some of them in place."

Victor goes in and looks around. "Everything okay here? No trouble at all?"

Carol smiles and kisses his cheek. "No troubles of any sort, and I know your worried about me being here, and I also know that you know that I can handle it and so can the others. Sci-Twi has been handling things for us and has given us our class schedules and we seem to be in sync with each other, on most subjects."

Victor smiles. "Well, that's a relief. Still, should there be any situations involving anything, then you know who to contact."

"I know, and we're also waiting for the arrival of Mary Test, Scarlet and Cameron" replied Carol.

"Ah yes, the two former contestants from Total Drama and the more emotional, caring and smarter sister from the Test family. How could I forget? Well, I should be off now, I only came here to check up on you and you seem to be handling things well" replied Victor.

Carol and Victor share a passionate kiss. "See you soon, or whenever" said Carol.

"And I will to you, also did Martin come by here before me?" asked Victor.

"He did and so did Leon, they were so worried about their girls that they had some alone time in other places, and no they did not have sex or anything" replied Carol. "They just talked."

Victor then recalls. "I wonder how Lori is with Bobby. I can recall, they're both going to two different colleges." Sirfetch'd comes out of the bathroom and Victor pets him. "I'm glad he's here, which means Dana and Becky brought with them their Flareon and Glaceon."

Carol chuckles. "They're our Pokemon companions, and they wanna be part of this too, I just hope my little brother is doing okay back home."

(_Great Lake City, Casagrande Mercado._)

Bobby is about to close up the store, then he hears the sound of a car horn from behind and he is shocked at what he sees.

A Dark Blue Lamborghini and coming out is his girlfriend Lori. "Hey Boo-Boo Bear, surprise!"

"L-Lori, when did you get a car?" asked Bobby. "Also, shouldn't you be at your college now?"

"I will, but tonight I wanna spend this last date before the both of us head to college" said Lori. "And let's just say, my mom and dad saved this baby up for when the time is right and I have to say that I finally have my car!"

Bobby smiles. "Well in that case! He rips off his clothes and he has his tux on. "Let's go and have some romance."

Lori giggles and her outfit changes from her fire powers. She is now wearing a light blue strapless dress, with a black belt to the waist, blue high heels and light blue bracelets with pearls on them. "I'm so glad I came prepared."

They both get into the car and drive off, having their one last date before both of them have to take their distant relationship to the next level, and of course they're Pokemon Tangela and Volcarona are with them on this long distant ride.

Unknown to them Carlotta saw everything. '_Okay, now I really, really need a car._'

_To be continued …._

** A/N: Next chapter, we'll see the beginning of school life for Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Aggie, Simon and they're friends and to Luna, Sam, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr and they're friends and to Lori, Carol, Dana and Becky and of course to see how Neil is handling things in Ever After and the upco0ming big surprise he has in store. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/8/20. **


	417. Ch416: Come back, to classes

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 417: _ Come back, to classes. _ **

(_Royal Woods Middle School._)

The Middle school of Royal Woods is bustling with students who are excited to be part of this, though some seem nervous while those who have been there wish they're summer lasted longer, but they have no idea that this year's Middle School is about to get epic! Even the Faunus are looking forward to this.

As everyone is busy minding their own business, they all hear the sound of a creature's roar and all Pokemon scatter as a large dinosaur enters the area and roars. They all look in awe, but many of them recognize it as Dominic, the deadly Indoraptor and riding on him is none other than Jordan Rosato (_Arct Aurora/Jurr-arctic rider/mecha._) Major to the Aegis Battlecruiser and heroine ally to the Royal Defenders.

Jordan hops off and so does her Pokemon Lopunny. She looks around to the preteens all going about their business with their Pokemon companions. "This is it guys, the start to middle school. Now, where the heck are my friends at?"

"Jordan!" She turns around and sees her friends: Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie, Christina, Jenny, Emma, Chloe, Stella and Tabby.

Jordan goes over to her friends and they're Pokemon interact with each other. "So, this is it. The rest of us gals and soon to come our pals to have this start to Middle School."

"Girl, this isn't the start of Middle School, yet" replied Jenny. "We start the actual one on Monday, for today we have to get used to the schedules, get to know the teachers, the subjects and everything else this place has."

"So, this is kinda like an orientation. Sort of" said Sadie.

"So, where are the boys at?" asked Emma.

They then spot the signature and very familiar Vulture Bike they all know to come and recognize, and it stops right in front of them and hopping off are Linka and her Arcanine. The Vulture Bike then parks itself at the parking space, and has a name reserved for him, and hoping off with his Absol is Lincoln.

Jordan smiles and she goes over and she shares a passionate kiss with him. "You glad I came today?"

"If you didn't, then I would hunt you down and have you begging on your knees for me" replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, you'd definitely do that to me. Also, have the others arrived yet?"

"Not at the moment Spellman" replied Christina. "We don't know if they'll even come." They then spot the Middle School Bus and some family vans arrive. "Oh, there they are and right on time too."

Coming out of the bus are Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly, Richie and Flat Tire, while from the multiple family vans are Clyde, Trent, Lance, Artie and Haiku and arriving via Mudsbray is Liam and Tabby, and then they see a motorbike arrive and riding it is Ember McLain, and in the side car are Simon and Aggie.

Looks like the gang has arrived, and the new members of the crew as well.

"Looks like we're all here" said Linka. They all go over and high five and share some words. Then they look to Ember McLain and watch as Simon and Aggie hop off the sidecar.

"You kids know what to do right?" asked Ember.

"We stay out of trouble and get used to everything this place has in store" said Aggie.

"We make sure we stick with our friends and/or have an adult deal with an issue, should one arise" replied Simon.

Ember smiles and hugs them both and gives them both a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun you guys, and even though this isn't the actual first day of school, try and behave. See you guys later." Ember then rides off and the two kids wave good bye to her.

"So, she does what Luna does" said Lincoln. "And I'm sure Sam is no different too." Simon and Aggie turn around and look to their new group of friends. "Good to see you Aggie and Simon, welcome to Middle School with us."

"Thanks, this is our first time to be here and I hope we can make some good memories as well" said Aggie.

"Glad to be here and in the world of the living" said Simon. He then looks to the friends. "And I assume you guys know about me huh?"

"We do and we're okay with you as company. Not easy trying to handle things now that change has arrived for some time" replied Tabby.

"We'll accept you into this band of misfits we all have, we're all into the whole equality thing and should trouble find you, then we got you're back Simon" replied Liam.

"All of us!" They all spot Johnny Test land down with his hover board. "Sorry I'm late guys, had to deal with dad constantly getting upset with me growing up, and also had to say my good byes to Mary. It's not gonna be the same with her not around the house."

"Well, we have a lot of good friends here we can accept and have our backs" said Jordan. They also see Tyler and Jennifer Shope walk through the doors and wave at them, those two are in their second year in Middle School.

Then Lincoln sees two preteens he doesn't feel accustomed to. "And some who we're trying to get used to." They all see Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez, they still need to keep an eye on them, mostly if his grand Papi arrives and tries to steal something, or to the fact Frida might end up going overboard with her musical dream and it could turn into trouble.

"Come on guys, let's not let some bad vibes ruin this moment for all of us" said Clyde. "We have a whole day of knowing the school, so let's make it happen and worthwhile!"

They were shocked by this burst of courage and enthusiasm from Clyde, but they know he's changing and that's a good thing.

"Okay, so we get accustomed to everything, then starting next week on Tuesday, we start it all off with picking the clubs we wanna be part of" said Lincoln.

They all head inside of the school, while their Pokemon and Indoraptor remain outside with the other Pokemon.

But Lincoln, Linka and Jordan do notice something, Simon looked nervous and not the kind of new school kind of nervous. It looked like he was looking at someone, they catch him catching some small glimpses of Stella who's talking to Emma.

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka are shocked to see this and they look to Aggie, she then points out to Simon and Stella with her magic and they make a heart shape.

Some of them also notice this and they get the idea what was going on. They'll have to talk with Simon about this when the time is right, for now let him be all nervous and such, it looks adorable and funny.

Then Rusty noticed something from earlier. "Hey Lincoln and Linka, where's your Netherdrakes?"

"Back at Ever After High" replied Linka. "Since Ever After High is back in service once more, we knew it was time to send them back so they can get some training and proper nourishment through the whole school year, but we'll come by and visit them when we have the chance and when we need them the most."

"I wonder how big sis and the others are handling High School right now" said Simon.

(_Royal Woods High School._)

Like the Middle School, everyone there is either happy to be part of this or bored out that they're summer is over. Lynn Jr races out of Vanzilla and she goes over and greets her friends: Margo, Paula and her Roller Derby team, they wanna dominate the sports teams there in High School.

Luan gets out and she goes over to the Theater club, and her friends Ruby and Maggie and her boyfriend Benny, and yes they brought they're puppets. Why?!

Then Luna, Leni and Sunset arrive and then coming in is Loni, Sam, Adagio, Aria and Sonata, Jackie and Mandee. They all then duck down when XJ-9 (_Jenny_) flies in, along with her boyfriend? Brad! Whoa! I guess they did find some common ground and wanna see how they can make this relationship work.

Luna and Sam smile seeing this. "Looks like some groovy romance vibes are coming to the school, that's pretty rad" said Luna. She then waves and watches Leni go to her friends.

"One thing we all know, is that Jenny will definitely ace school and we can only hope no trouble will come as we spend our time here" said Sam. She then looks to Sunset. "So, tomorrow?"

Sunset smiles. "Tomorrow we make the songs I make possible and I am so stoked for it so, so much!"

"Whoa! Easy there Sunset, don't blow up or something" replied Sully, he and Mazzy go to them. "Looks like the music club is all here, and we're all locked, loaded and ready to rock on bats outta hell!"

Mazzy then calms down her boyfriend. "Easy there Sully, some of us aren't into the whole rock and roll dream you know." they all look to Luna.

"It's all good dude's I won't hold it against ya, we all have our own things to do and mines is on music, but not as a dream but more like a hobby" replied Luna.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring that big undead ice dragon to school today" said Aria.

"She can't bring that big girl here, it would scare everyone in plain sight" replied Sunset. "So, how do you guys think Simon is doing along with the others, I recall Luna constantly giving Lincoln so many hugs to calm him down, even though he's pretty calm already." They all look to Luna.

Luna chuckles nervously. "Sorry dudes, I'm just so concerned about him and what he might be going through should this whole thing continue and even though it's not gonna be as troublesome as last year, I can't help shake the feeling more things are bound to come."

"Not gonna lie Lunes, we're bound to see more than what we've all bargained for from last year" said Adagio. "Now come on guys, let's see how the music room is fairing while we were all gone." They all make their way to the home base of the music club.

Meanwhile, Leni and Loni are walking down the halls and talking to each other, alongside their friends Mandee and Jackie. "So, what are we all expecting from this year for all of us?" asked Jackie.

"Well, we should see the clubs we once joined from last year and see how well they have been and if we can still be part of those clubs" said Leni. "I am looking forward to being back in the fashion club, though I think I'll also partake in the cooking club too."

"Same here" replied Loni. "We're a couple, and this is my first time to be in this school and also my last and I wanna try to see if the fashion club is better than the one in the gender bent world and I also need to learn more on cooking since I work at Lynn's table."

"Well, I am going to go and see how the Theater club has been since I wasn't around" said Jackie.

"I'll join Leni and Loni to the music club and then make my way to the debate club and the chess club" replied Mandee.

"Wow. Never knew you were in more than one club" said Loni.

"Believe me Loni, Mandee has been in more clubs when she first started, heck she was once part of the cheer leading squad too" said Jackie.

"I recall that one, but then she left for a good reason" said Leni.

"And that reason was not to be like those snobby jerks" said Mandee. "So glad they've changed for the better and thank goodness the old football jocks from last school year are no longer here."

"Well, looks like we have more new friends to interact with and I know they'll be even more to come for all of us" said Loni. "So, might as well see this new school year through girls."

"Also, you should hang out with some guy friends" said Jackie. "Like Chaz, or Joey."

Loni thinks about this. "I don't know, not much into guy friends my age and I'm still having trouble with that since it could bring back some bad vibes about the old family."

They all understand, the only guy friends he has are some kids and grownups and a few demented radioactive born freaks, normally just one and he's patrolling the skies in his Super Kirov Airship.

"We understand, and it's okay. You can hang out with some guy friends when the time is right" said Leni as she kisses his cheek. "For now, just hang out with us and I think we should go and see how Jenny and Brad are."

Loni smiles, and he's glad he's here in the High School alongside some familiar faces and his lover. He's looking forward with everything that could happen in this new school year.

"Also, what do you guys think Lori and the others are up to, they must have it hard" said Jackie.

"Hello everyone!" said Penny. "So glad to be back here and to spend some awesome time in the classes and my final school year here, then it's graduation for next year."

They all chuckle at seeing they're android friend. "Hey Penny, glad you're here too" said Leni. "I guess we have so much more to look forward to with the rest of the school year, until we finally take our turn to the big leap out of here." they all agreed on that one and proceeded to interact with some returning and new faces in Royal Woods High School.

While everyone is inside, they're Pokemon are enjoying each other's company outside of the school, though some of them do miss the missing Pokemon they once interacted with back then, they're gonna miss them, but they know they'll meet again, soon.

(_FutureTech University._)

Everything seems to be in the normal and obvious smart way thing in there and right now Lori si walking down the halls with Volcarona following behind her. "Hi there."

Lori sees someone in front of her, a 20 year old woman with blonde hair. "Hi, my names Jessica Carson and it's an honor to meet you Lori Loud. Also, we're in the same class and I'm a friend of Carol's."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you Jessica. I guess we're both into advanced business learning, you a veteran here?" asked Lori.

"No she's not" said Carol as she arrives with Dana and Becky. "Jessica here started in FutureTech University and is taking up the three year course in advance business."

"I am, I came all the way from Fairway University and even though it's a great school, I wanted a new look into my education and I want to be part of FutureTech, and also find a way to get away from my brothers" said Jessica.

"We can get to that part when it's lunch" replied Dana. "So, looks like it's just Carol, Lori and Jessica in the same class and course."

"And what are you tow taking?" asked Lori.

"FutureTech Industries Advanced Research and Training System, the three year course" replied Becky. "It's kinda like engineering, but on a FutureTech Scale."

"They really wanna try and get as close as they can to the people they call friends and family and also find a life that is as normal as they had when they started as heroes" replied Carol. "What subject are you guys headed to?"

"Advanced Mathematics and then it's off to Bioengineering" replied Dana. "But I think Becky might have both subjects covered."

Becky chuckles. "What can I say? Martin speaks so many words, that they make sense whenever listen in and learn. I have been known to help him at times, but when we both get into the same subject of alone time learning, it gets kinda romantic and we both forget what we were doing and end up waking in a table of messes. But, it pays off and we I learn from his teachings."

"Then may the best student win." They all see Sci-Twi walking with them. "I have been the ace student on the subject since last school semester here and I wanna see someone who can challenge me in the subject."

"Then let us see who can make the ace in no time." they all see the former Pahkitew island and former villainess Scarlet. "I am also taking the same course as Dana and Becky and I too would wish to see how smart you are in the subject."

"So, are we taking in best to see who's better at the subject?" They all see Mary Test with them. "So, looks like we're the new group of gals in this joint, next to the gal friends you guys once had in Royal Woods."

Lori chuckles at this. "This is gonna be one college year we're all gonna be looking forward to."

"Also, has there been any news from Mr. Spellman about this big surprise he has for everyone in Ever After High?" asked Sci-Twi.

"No, not at the moment. But he'll tell everyone about it, soon" replied Becky.

"This is gonna be one college moment we're all gonna be looking forward to and I am so happy to be part of this" chuckled Jessica.

(_Ever After High._)

Ever After High is looking busy and also excited, dragons are in the air and the season of fall is slowly approaching, but not yet. Apple is interacting with Raven and Darling and then they see Neil and wave to him and he waves back.

Neil walks through the school grounds going through some of the things they have to setup for thus month for the staff and students and he ducks and dodges some of the fairytale students and he passes by Faybelle Thorn. "I expect no trouble from you Miss Thorn."

Faybelle sighs. "Yes sir." She then flies off and meets up with her friend Vicky Broomstick.

Neil heads into the school and he sees Giles. "Top of the morning Dean Grimm, and I need you and Evil Queen to head into the Enchanted Forest and find the source of the pixie magic."

"We're on it sir" said Giles. He then heads out of the school and manages to step aside from Cerise and Ramona racing into the school. "Be careful girls, the south hallways have just been waxed!"

Neil continues his walk, and he greets the new comers to the school: Iris, Talia, Aurianna, Carissa and Lina, the Princesses of Ephedia and Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Emerald, the Mysticons.

Neil then sees his witchy sister and his black swan daughter. "Well, how are we doing today?"

"Everything seems to be in good order and no signs of any discomfort between us and the other students, and the girls seem to love Ducklet so much" said Duchess. Her Ducklet quacks and she picks him up and hugs him. "They're also asking if Pokemon will ever be part of this world too."

"That is a choice from me, Sally Whitemane and the votes on everyone here in Ever After, which is why I want you to tag team with Apple White and Ashlynn Ella to see if the students want Pokemon to reside here. You think you can do that Duchess." replied Neil.

Duchess nods. "We'll try our best dad."

Neil then looks to Sabrina. "And I assume you have a question little sister."

"I do, well two of them. One is about this new subject called The Defense against the Dark Arts and that there will be a new teacher on the History of Dark Spells" said Sabrina. "What's that all about? And I thought Madam Yaga is the teacher for History of Dark Spells?"

"Madam Yaga has had too much on her plate and she deserves to only have a few subjects on her mind and as for the new subject, it will be open next week starting Monday, so I suggest that everyone get to their living books and get to studying" said Neil. He then heads off down the halls. "Stay out of trouble and have a good school year girls."

Sabrina looks to her book on Defense against the Dark Arts, and it is growling at her with the opening of the book with card board teeth. This was new, and who are the students going into this new class?

Defense against the Dark arts Students: Sabrina Spellman, Vicky Broomstick, Raven Queen, Faybelle Thorn, Farah Goodfairy, Madeline Hatter, Zarya Moonwolf and Arkayna Godfrey. They are looking forward to whatever this class is all about.

Neil then makes it to a room that says "** _Defense against the Dark Arts_ **" He goes inside and sees the many books flying around and the portraits of some powerful spell mages and guardians looking towards him and a closet shaking with chains around it.

Then he sees the man who's gonna run this place. "So, for a man who has been defending the realms, are you ready for what comes next week? Because you seem to be setup and becoming comfortable with this." Neil ducks down from an incoming book.

The man then makes all of the books float back into their respective place quickly and he turns around and he's none other than Gyro!

"Mr. Spellman, this is not retirement from being a Guardian for I still have my role to accomplish and this is just a part-time thing to me, and I am looking forward to teaching these students the new ways of magic, from the wizard world I once went to. Come next week, let the magic go wild!"

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: Everyone is having a good time and looking forward to what the new school year has for them, and it looks like we have some surprises inbound as well, also Jessica Carson is my OC from "_A Sparking Relationship_". Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/9/20. **


	418. Ch418: Five Night Songs

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 418: Five Night Songs. _ **

(_September 5, Spellman Estate Music recording room._)

It's back to that regular time once more, the time when they come together and try out some songs that some of them have come up with, only this time the songs they're performing are not the usual blood pumping. Let's see whose there in the room.

Luna, Sunset, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Lincoln and Neil are looking through the lyrics sheets once more and also checking on the specific instruments they need for the whole thing.

Outside, Michelle is handling the recording table, along with Linka as her assistant. Waiting for their turn are Leon, Sergei, Hollow and Jack Cyber. Sam brought Simon over to see what they do up close and personal when it comes to making these songs.

Neil then goes through the lyrics. "So, it's just Linc and me on the first one?"

"Pretty much, we chose the selected few to make this song possible since it does sound kinda cool and makes sense when you guys perform them" said Sunset.

"Okay, but some of these songs and lyrics require a voice to make it sound scary, and I don't think dads as DeathWing will fit the bill for it" replied Lincoln as he puts his lyric sheets away.

"And that's what the voice modulator is for" said Luna. They look to the button on the recording table. "Michelle will change the voice of dad, so he'll sound more robotic and threatening."

Neil chuckles. "I like that idea!" He and Lincoln put on their headset. "We ready to do this thing?"

The band nods and they look to Michelle who is giving them the thumbs up and she hits record. "And, hit it!"

Simon whispers to himself. "This is gonna be so awesome, what song is it anyway?"

(_Ominous creepy tune._)

Neil: _It's 12 am, you're wide awake._

_You're sanity, is mine to break._

_Don't fall asleep, cuz it's time to play._

_Soon it will be your life to take._

_When it's closing time, we come alive to prey._

_On any girl or guy left inside the place._

_I'm a different beast between night and day._

_You're gonna see a brand new side of me._

Lincoln: _Trust me, I can stay up till past six, six._

_I'm not that surprised that I'mma live, live._

_But don't get much closer, I'm hoping you posers._

_Break down when it's over, before you will know it._

_I'll split you like Moses, you robots will need some hope._

_As I'm still flowing and blowing your circuits._

_It's hurtin' right? My security's perfect, I'm living life._

_Surviving every night._

_Got me eye on every door._

_Power's low I can't use more._

Neil: _Warming up rusty joints._

_Join us now you have no choice!_

Lincoln: _same routine, night and day._

_At least I'm the one that's getting paid._

Neil: _Camera's live, start the show._

_What's that smell? I think you know._

_I think you know!_

Neil and Lincoln: _Just get through this, and then you'll get your pay._

_Unless this graveyard shift, should put you in your grave. (In your grave.)_

_After hours, we both know whats going down._

_Can you make it all the way till 6 am comes around?_

Lincoln: _I'm gonna beat ya. (I'm gonna beat ya.)_

Neil: _Hope you like pizza._

Lincoln: _Ugh! You call this "Pizza"?_

Neil: _Bon appetit bruh, you'll never see the end of me._

Lincoln: _My camera's up, you can't hide from me._

Lincoln and Neil: _This restaurant can't fit us both._

_Which one of us is gonna run the show?!_

Neil: _Clean your desk, get to packing._

_Unless you're an expert at multi-tasking._

_Complain to HR, they'll be laughing._

_When you say, "Animatronics tried to harass me!"_

_Blow my circuits? You gotta be joking?_

_You cannot break what's already broken._

_Forget the night shift, you want a promotion?_

_We got a spare suit that's currently open!_

Lincoln: _Batteries low, but that doesn't concern me._

_You want some water? 'Cause you robots look thirsty._

_You can try but you won't ever hurt me._

_You can stuff me in a suit 'cause I know that I'm deserving._

_Intimidating but you actin' like the bad guy._

_I'm always hunting you down, check your blind side._

_I'm just a normal guy lookin' for a quick fix._

_You should too 'cause you robots are a bit glitched._

_I'm a big risk. You can never change this._

Neil and Lincoln: _Just get through this, and then you'll get your pay._

_Unless this graveyard shift, should put you in your grave. (In your grave.)_

_After hours, we both know whats going down._

_Can you make it all the way till 6 am comes around?_

Lincoln: _I'm gonna beat ya. (I'm gonna beat ya.)_

Neil: _Hope you like pizza._

Lincoln: _Ugh! You call this "Pizza"?_

Neil: _Bon appetit bruh, you'll never see the end of me._

Lincoln: _My camera's up, you can't hide from me._

Lincoln and Neil: _This restaurant can't fit us both._

_Which one of us is gonna run the show?!_

Neil: _Have a slice of that crappy pizza._

_Sit back relax and just kick your feet up._

_We're pushing you into overtime._

_That friend of yours on the phone will die._

_Don't matter how much you prepare._

_I've never seen a grown man get so scared._

_Stay the night, take a chance._

_Hope you brought a change of pants._

Lincoln: _I'm not scared, if anything I'm embarrassed._

_Inherit these skills and where the hell are your parents?_

_They're caring enough, when they left you transparent._

_You wandered in the dark, in that suit is where you'll perish._

_Yea. I'm the bit of 87._

_My brain and thoughts are my weapon._

_You ready to learn your lesson?_

_Don't ever follow a peasant or stranger into the dark, dark. _

_You'll need repairs when I'm tearing you all apart._

Neil: _You really can't be such a man._

_If this was the best job that you can land._

Lincoln: _You're a bunch of brats who hate adults._

_So quit with the petty lame insults._

_They say this place is made for kids._

_Is that a joke? I think it is._

Neil: _Well, say goodbye at morning light._

_Wanna play tomorrow night?_

Lincoln: _Actually, I'm kinda busy._

Neil and Lincoln: _Just get through this, and then you'll get your pay._

_Unless this graveyard shift, should put you in your grave. (In your grave.)_

_After hours, we both know whats going down._

_Can you make it all the way till 6 am comes around?_

Lincoln: _I'm gonna beat ya. (I'm gonna beat ya.)_

Neil: _Hope you like pizza._

Lincoln: _Ugh! You call this "Pizza"?_

Neil: _Bon appetit bruh, you'll never see the end of me._

Lincoln: _My camera's up, you can't hide from me._

Lincoln and Neil: _This restaurant can't fit us both._

_Which one of us is gonna run the show?!_

They all have little to know what else to say after hearing all of that, even the band are kinda shocked and also uncomfortable from the lyrics, they were fine reading them. But that seemed a bit kinda scary.

Michelle hits stop. "So, that happened. Should we start on the new song?"

"We have everything sounding fine and that's exactly how I wanted the song to be" said Sunset. "I know that we're all locked and loaded for the next one!"

"Now we're talkin'! You ready kiddo?" asked Neil.

"Well, I wanna see how good we are with the next one, and how creepy it sounds with the robotic voice modulators" replied Lincoln. "And a damn shame Sergei isn't here, but he has his own thing to do. Whatever it is."

"Also, Leon is needed in this one, well just for one role and the chorus" said Sunset. They all look to Leon and he heads into the recording room and outs on his head set.

"This should be interesting" replied Linka. They then hit record and they start the song.

(_Happy tune, and yet creepy._)

Neil: _Hi kids! Do you like violence?_

_Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?_

_Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices._

_Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless!_

_What's this, someone in the main office?_

_Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious!_

_Watching us on his monitor? Preposterous!_

_Time to wake the others now, we'll show him who the boss is!_

_Call me Freddy I'm the teddy with a temper._

_When I see a face like yours, I remember._

_Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure._

_Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever._

Lincoln, Leon and Neil: _When I come to life, you got no place to hide._

_Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side._

_You can try if you'd like, to survive five more Nights._

_Stick around, don't be shy._

_We're your friends we'll show you why._

Neil: _Beware Mangle, he'll leave your brain scrambled._

_You could say he's got a couple wires tangled._

_He like surprising you from a higher angle._

_Keep an eye above ya, 'cause it's where he likes to dangle._

_We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie._

_You can bring balloons boy, time to throw the party._

_Put your mask on, 'cause now the fun is starting._

_Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy._

_Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom on._

_If you got doors, now you gotta lock 'em up._

_Whoops. I forgot, you don't even got 'em._

_Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem._

_But don't relax once you have us distracted._

_We move around like mechanical crackheads._

_We think on our own, no strings attached._

_If you don't believe that, ask the marionette!_

Lincoln: _Did you listen to the vision you saw?_

_As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be giving you more._

_Do you remember the original 4?_

Neil: _Take a look at us now, 'cause our condition is pour._

Leon and Lincoln: _We were left to decay._

_In this dark troubled place._

_Too late to run away._

Neil: _Just don't run out of double A's._

Lincoln, Leon and Neil: _When I come to life, you got no place to hide._

_Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side._

_You can try if you'd like, to survive five more Nights._

_Stick around, don't be shy._

_Just don't listen to the phone guy!_

Neil: _Hello, Hello?_

_Wow. You've made it this far._

_Honestly, didn't think you'd ever get far._

_Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear._

_This is just the beginning of a thrilling career._

_Now, the animatronics are known to bug out._

Leon: _Isn't that a god reason to get the fuck out?!_

_Listen up guy, this gig ain't for me._

Neil: _But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave._

_You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities._

_But accidents will happen when you got a lot of teeth._

_If you got a birthday, let us make it bright._

_It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite._

_We wait all night, for the day begin._

_With a special surprise that we saved for the end._

_If you don't already know how we like to make friends._

_Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in._

Lincoln, Leon and Neil: _When I come to life, you got no place to hide._

_Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side._

_You can try if you'd like, to survive five more Nights._

_Stick around, don't be shy._

_We're your friends we'll show you why._

_Join us and die. (4X.)_

They all stop performing and look to each other. Linka and Michelle then hits stop and save. "Well, that was kinda freaky" said Michelle Lewis. "This video game literally sounds like a freaking nightmare."

"Kinda sounded nice at first, and then broke it all the way down to a scare fest" said Leon. "This has been kinda thrilling.

"Sure as heck Lucy would love this song, and the other one and the next one" said Lincoln.

Sunset chuckles. "Okay, so let's get the next one started." They all look to Michelle who then hits record for the next song.

Neil: _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! It's time, my friends. To rise, again!_

Lincoln: _You're first time on the job._

_Not sure you wanna punch in._

_Because once you're on the clock._

_You know I'm up to something._

_I'm sure you've heard, disturbing rumors._

_How things in the night go bumping._

_30 years have passed and it's amazing._

Neil: _That I still continue to function!_

Lincoln: _Those first five nights were such a bore._

_Just wait for what I've got in store._

_Nowhere to hide, can't shut the door._

Neil: _Am I machine or something more?_

_There must be more to my rotten core._

_Than a walking talking robotics corpse._

_Better check the time, that's what the clock is for._

_You never should've picked this job, of course._

_Look at the bright side, you will not get bored._

_You're the next victim I'm coming for._

_It won't cost you're job, but it'll cost you more._

_Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor._

Neil and Lincoln: _It's been so many nights, but here's another five._

_You'll come to realize evil doesn't die._

_I know you're frightened by, the thought of what's inside._

_Hiding behind my lifeless eyes!_

Lincoln: _Enjoy your five more nights._

_Kick back and grab a slice._

_If you get killed on the job._

_We cannot cover your loss._

_So while you're here, try not to die!_

Lincoln: _Fazbear's fright, it's the horror attraction._

_All systems go and I'm ready for action._

_This is our brand new show, and you're sitting in the front row._

_Five nights, have never went by so slow!_

Neil: _power core is activated._

_It's potent evil that you've awakened._

_Every sin I've committed reflects to my death._

_Left to decay, can you smell me yet?_

_Take great care of the air supply._

_Beware nightmares they come to life._

_Don't let your camera's go offline, dude._

_You better find me before I find you!_

_You'll wish you were never hired._

_It's a long shift, but you won't get tired._

_After tonight, you just might retire._

_Then try to find a simple nine to five or._

_Anything that's not an overnight survivor._

_Last thing on your mind is getting fired._

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._

_You're gonna burn with the rest of us!_

Neil and Lincoln: _It's been so many nights, but here's another five._

_You'll come to realize evil doesn't die._

_I know you're frightened by, the thought of what's inside._

_Hiding behind my lifeless eyes!_

Lincoln: _Enjoy your five more nights._

_Kick back and grab a slice._

_If you get killed on the job._

_We cannot cover your loss._

_So while you're here, try not to die!_

_Six o'clock is right around the bend._

_Five nights at Freddy's coming to an end._

_Let's reminisce, all the time that we spent._

_Why would you quite when you can relive it again and again?_

Leon: _ARRGGHH! Is this job even worth the damn?_

_After tonight, I might not work again?_

_It's a brand new gig, I gotta learn again._

_Springtrap? Who's that? Never heard of him!_

_Tell me: What the hell is a purple man?_

_I'm dripping sweat, turn up the fan._

_I hate this place, we should burn it man._

_Or maybe a raise? 'Cause I think I've earned it man!_

Lincoln: _You didn't know what you were getting into._

_You're never alone because I'm in here with you._

_You're audio is having an issue._

_I'm a killing machine and I'm coming to get you._

Leon: _The situation is as bad as can be._

Neil: _Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me!_

Neil and Lincoln: _It's been so many nights, but here's another five._

_You'll come to realize evil doesn't die._

_I know you're frightened by, the thought of what's inside._

_Hiding behind my lifeless eyes!_

Lincoln: _Enjoy your five more nights._

_Kick back and grab a slice._

_If you get killed on the job._

_We cannot cover your loss._

_So while you're here, try not to die!_

Michelle the hits the stop and then saves the song. "Okay, I have little to know on what else to say about that song and I think some of us are in a slight way scared. So, what's next?"

Sunset sighs. "The one that could be more of a scare and it keeps going till the fifth song. So, let's do this thing."

"This has been kinda thrilling and I freaking like it!" said Neil.

"Dude, this song is like a reason not to go to animatronic places" said Leon.

"And once it's out what are the odds folks are gonna be uneasy going to Spunk E. Pigeons?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's hope that never happens." Michelle and Linka then hit start and they get started.

Neil: _Things haven't been the same since my birthday, we went to Fazbear's - that was the worst day!_

_Home alone in this awful darkness._

_I don't really know where my mom and dad is._

_Never been a fan of animatronics._

_Can I get a grown-up to check in my closet?_

_Just hear a noise, I dunno where it went._

_To the right or the left? Is it under my bed?_

_This must be a joke and it's all in my head._

_But what if I'm in hell and I'm already dead._

_Calm down, take it slow._

_Check the halls, listen close._

_Shut that door better keep it closed._

_What's behind it? I don't wanna know!_

_Fazbear's pizza? Thought it was gone._

_Freddy and his friends are far from done._

_Did you hear that? Now here they all come._

_Five long nights and I'm only on one!_

Leon and Lincoln: _Welcome home, girls and boys. Time to play with brand new toys._

_Nightmares lurk inside your mind. Now no place is safe to hide. (To Hide.)_

_You have nowhere to run, so why not join the fun._

_At night we come to life. Come closer we don't bite._

Neil: _I don't believe that for one second._

_Let me keep my distance and I'll be pleasant._

_If you wanna be my friend, then prove it!_

_ I gotta flashlight and I know how to use it!_

_That's right step back from me. I'll snap at you if you snap at me!_

_And then I'll flash at you when you try attacking me._

_I hope that I don't run out of batteries!_

_Oh my god. I'm on my own._

_Left alone and I'm not the old._

_Wish there was a lock on the door._

_Where am I now? This is not my home!_

_Oddly enough feels like I'm not alone._

_Sorry guys, but you gotta go._

_My mom and dad are not comfortable with robots watching me when I'm all alone!_

Leon and Lincoln: _Welcome home, girls and boys. Time to play with brand new toys._

_Nightmares lurk inside your mind. Now no place is safe to hide. (To Hide.)_

_You have nowhere to run, so why not join the fun._

_At night we come to life. Come closer we don't bite_.

Neil: _Things haven't been the same since my birthday._

_We went to Fazbear's. That was the worst day._

_I'm crying out now, somebody help me!_

_Cuz when I open up my eyes they surround me!_

_Why did it have to be me? Nobody else believes me!_

_Will nothing here give me peace?_

_Maybe death will set me free!_

_No! I'm not giving up easy!_

_Ain't gonna let a cupcake eat me!_

_You're not real, I call you bluff._

_Blargh! That scare, was real enough!_

_Even when there not in business._

_I'm number one on Fredbear's hit list._

_Time for the nightmare's to go away!_

Leon: _Nobody told you we're here to stay?!_

Leon and Lincoln: _Welcome home, girls and boys. Time to play with brand new toys._

_Nightmares lurk inside your mind. Now no place is safe to hide. (To Hide.)_

_You have nowhere to run, so why not join the fun._

_At night we come to life. Come closer we don't bite._

They all look to each other and high five and right after Michelle hits stop on the table. "That was so killer, I think we made it sound awesome!" said Leon.

"Well, I am deeply scared of that, also who the heck made this video game anyway?" asked Mazzy.

"Scott Cawthon and he made more, but the next song is the last one" replied Sunset.

"So glad I have a roommate" replied Simon. "Also, this has been quite the experience with these jump scare born songs you're doing."

"Usually we do songs of something else, but this is Sunset's request and we all wanna see where this goes" said Sam. "Also, we only need two guys for the next song. So, we're gonna need Lincoln, Leon and Neil to walk out."

This confuses them. "Okay" said Neil. He, Leon and Lincoln remove their headsets and walk out.

"And now the two guys who fit the song with ease, Hollow and Jack Cyber" said Luna.

Hollow and Jack Cyber walk into the small room and put on their headset. "So, why the heck are we needed for this?" asked Jack Cyber.

"We thought this last one, which is near to the sam as the pervious one needed some guys who could match the scare robotic level and evil zone level" replied Luna.

Hollow smiles. "Well, this should be fun. Let's make some Fazbear's magic people!"

"And we also got the recording from earlier of Linka singing something in fear, before you all came in" said Sunset. "It seemed to match with the last near bridge of this last song for the month."

"So, that's why I was needed for the start of the recording for the few singing parts" said Linka. "So I don't get part into the same room as those two guys, makes sense and we'll be waiting for when my recorded part is needed."

Michelle then starts the record. "Let's see how scary this one is."

(_Ominous creepy theme with bell and piano jingles._)

Hollow: _Welcome little Child to the darkest fears inside._

_Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night._

_Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more._

_Taking every piece of innocence who never sees the light._

Hollow and Jack Cyber: _So! Grab your only ammunition your common sense and torch._

_The corridors are filled with fright, when something's on the porch._

_How long will you last, with these memories of the past?_

_Since without the light to shine, the only soul that's left is yours._

Hollow: _Forced down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening._

_You thought you were alone, but no, they bite you to the bone you shout!_

Hollow and Jack Cyber: _Break, Break, Break my mind._

_Break it till the tale unwinds!_

_Forced my thoughts through hell and back._

_Or leave me alone tonight._

_Break, Break, Break my Heart._

_Break me till I fall apart._

_This can't be real, this can't be right._

_Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

Hollow: _You thought the safest place to breathe was right inside your room._

_But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom._

_You're looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight._

_But as long as you're away, they come right up to scare you soon._

Hollow and Jack Cyber: _So! Keep an eye on all your toys, cuz some don't look the same._

_You chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane!_

_The Plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation._

_So be sure to keep him on the chair, or time will surely drain!_

Hollow: _Forced down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening._

_You thought you were alone, but no they bite you to the bone you shout!_

Hollow and Jack Cyber:_ Break, Break, Break my mind._

_Break it till the tale unwinds!_

_Forced my thoughts through hell and back._

_Or leave me alone tonight._

_Break, Break, Break my heart._

_Break me till I fall apart._

_This can't be real, this can't be right._

_Now die inside the flames of your fri-i-ight!_

Jack Cyber: _Hey kid, why do you moan?_

_We can't help but notice that your home alone._

_You parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call._

_That's not all, your flashlight is limited._

_That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited._

_Don't be scared, it's not like we care._

_Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared._

_On the bed, just don't be misled._

_Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled._

_The closet? Whoops! I wouldn't run over, cuz Foxy's inside and it seems out of order!_

_Oh look, you know these guys. Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive._

_The cupcake is torn, yet death is reborn._

_Can you survive till the clock of dawn?!_

Hollow and Jack Cyber: _Watch you back take a turn to the left or the right._

Jack Cyber: _There's no end in sight, you're darkest of nights._

_They burn you inside, begin night five._

Hollow and Jack Cyber: _Watch your back, check the hall for your chance to survive._

Jack Cyber: _The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased._

_Your life is no longer safe!_

Linka (_Recording_): _I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears._

_Haunted with shackles, now they sent me straight to tears._

_I'm not allowed to cry, 'cause they told me I would die._

_Oh no, they're getting near._

(_Sinister evil laugh._)

_Help me._

Hollow and Jack Cyber: _Break, Break, Break my mind._

_Break it till the tale unwinds!_

_Forced my thoughts through hell and back._

_Or leave me alone tonight._

_Break, Break, Break my heart._

_Break me till I fall apart._

_This can't be real, this can't be right._

_Now die inside the flames of your fri-i-ight!_

Hollow: _Watch your back, take a turn to the left or the right!_

Jack Cyber: _Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide._

Hollow: _Watch your back, try your best to survive tonight!_

Jack Cyber: _Nowhere to run, try and survive tonight!_

Linka: _They're here!_

(_Cue animatronic bear roar!_)

They all look to them with jaws agape and speechless. Michelle then hits stop and Jordan saves the song. Sunset and Luna shocked at how well the song went, almost too well and a bit too far as well.

"So, now what?" asked Hollow.

"Lunch?" asked Jack Cyber. They all nod and clean up the gear, and they are goin to pretend that Hollow and Jack Cyber did not just do that scary voice with the songs, they are damn good at being scary.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N:  Too early for Halloween? Not for me, this is just the beginning for there are more Five Nights songs to come. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

** _After Hours – _JT Musics and SploogeGaming for Five Nights at Freddy's 1**

** _Five More Nights – _JT Musics for Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

** _Another Five – _JT Musics for Five Nights at Freddy's 3.**

** _We don't bite – _JT Musics for Five Nights at Freddy's 4.**

** _Break my Mind – _DAGames for Five Nights at Freddy's 4.**

**Date made: 8/11/20 – 8/12/20. **


	419. Ch419: To the Princess of Equestria

**_Spells and Louds _**

**_Chapter 419: To the Princess of Equestria. _**

(_September 6. The Royal Fortress._)

The whole place is just doing their normal daily routines, but then some dropships arrive and Deathwing as well, with them is an escort of aircraft letting them land onto the Mobile Naval Fortress.

From the dropships are Leon, Sergei, Loona and her pups, and the other dropships have Jordan, Dominic, Loni, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, Lori, Dana, Becky, Carol and Luan and Deathwing lands down with the rest of his family, and turns back into Neil.

Then one last drop ship arrives and coming out are Peter and his family, the Sharps and with them is Kick and Simon, this will be their first time to head into the land of ponies and magic.

They all seem to be dressed fancy, almost like they're planning to go someplace very important. "Okay, so we're all locked, stocked and loaded to head for Equestria" replied Lincoln. "Dang! We all look so fancy." Jordan goes over and kisses his cheek.

"Not gonna lie, also this is the only suit I have available since the rest is being washed" replied Sergei.

"I'm surprised you brought Loona with you" said Sam.

"I had nothing to do, and also I wanna see how nice this Equestria is, from what they told me there are some friendly stuff and near chaotic incidents and I think I can handle all of it" replied Loona. "Also, I brought our pups with us so they can see what kindness and all that stuff is."

Peter chuckles. "Well, this day is bound to get interesting."

"So, are we headed there now or what?" asked Dana.

"All in good time" replied Gyro. They spot the man known as the Guardian, and with him are the FutureTech crew and Pyrrha. "Most of our allies are also inbound to the land of ponies, especially Ever After High. They wish to see the new princess being crowned to take up the charge that Princess Celestia and Luna have given her."

"This is it sis, we're going back to the place you once lived in and you're gonna see your good friend/mentor become the princess of all the land" said Linka.

They all look to Sunset who seems kinda nervous. "Yeah, yeah." She's wearing the outfit she would've worn from the Equestria girls special Legend of Everfree. "It's just that …. I never knew that it would all go down to this. The princess who I once defied, the one who showed me friendship and redemption, is gonna be the new princess of all Equestria, and I'm gonna be there to see it."

Sci-Twi goes over to Sunset. "Take it easy Sunset, your starting to become such a worry flurry. This is an incredible moment for your friend and all the ponies as well and I'm sure Princess Twilight would be downright happy to see her friend be there, with the other friends she's made as well." Twilight is wearing the same outfit she would've worn from the Equestria girls special Legend of Everfree.

"Stay calm Sunset, things are gonna be okay and we're all gonna be there" said Spike.

Sunset looks to all of them, they're all there for her when the time comes to watch the one pony she calls friend become the true princess of all the lands, though the Dazzles are kinda nervous about going back to Equestria, they're doing their best to be calm and less stressed out.

Sunset then looks to Gyro. "Are my friends from Canterlot High there as well?"

"They are" replied Pyrrha. "We left Raven there to keep track of the other worldly guests, and I think the guest list is huge."

"Comprised of half the Immortal Council and the Multiverse Alliance" replied Gyro. "They too wish to see the whole thing happen, Princess Twilight is going to become the new princess of Equestria, which is a new tern for the permanent retirement of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and that makes Princess Twilight a new and very grand member to the Immortal Council."

Neil chuckles. "I'd be surprised if Hollow showed up, sure as heck he would want nothing to do with the whole thing."

"Let's hope they're not there." Martin then clicks his tablet online and he gets ready to activate the Great Gate. "Standing by and we are ready to go!"

They all see the Great Gate open and the portal to Equestria is ready. "Alright Sunset, Dazzles. This is it, time to head back to the land where all your stories have begun" said Jordan.

Sunset looks to Adagio, Aria and Sonata. "Alright girls, and everyone. Let's head to Equestria."

They all nod and walk through the great gate and through the portal.

(_The Kingdom of Canterlot._)

The Great Gate that neighbors the place is then triggered and Raven (_CN Teen Titans_) sees this and stands by. "Well, looks like the good company's here."

Then coming through the portal are those from the Royal Fortress. They look around and see tons of Pegasi, Hyppogryphs, Griffin's and other flight borne resident from the lands are coming to the place.

"Wow!" said Aria. "Now that sure is a lot of ponies and other creatures, this is almost like a grand meeting of all races."

"The last time this has ever happened, was when the races had to band together to come up with a plan to take down that old evil goat and his army of monsters" said Adagio.

"Oh yeah, that was one epic come together, sure wish we were involved. But we had our own thing going on and that was back when we were once evil" replied Sonata.

They all remained silent and a little awkward by what the Dazzles said. "Well, this just got awkward" replied Leon. "So, now what?"

"_ Glad you all could make it! _" said Bill Cipher who appears in front of them. "_ Things are peachy keen here. All the pony friends of Princess Twilight are doing a dang good job in setting everything up for the big coronation, and with the help from the Ever After High kids, they're doubling the whole work, we even got some stuff and food for the guests who aren't Equestria related. _"

Sunset chuckles. "My human friend's teaming up with their pony counterparts, now that is awesome. So, let's go and see the whole cast who arrived." They all make their way to where the coronation is held and are shocked at the massive number of seats placed there.

"Whoa. Now this is starting to look awesome" said Boomer. "The coronation and then the party, and then we hit the after party!"

Bill Cipher sighs. "_ As much fun as that would be, no. We have an after party then it's bound to end in total chaos, and Discord is ensuring chaos does not mess with the coronation of Princess Twilight. _"

They all see everypony and guard helping setting everything up. "So, who the heck are here right now?" asked Jordan.

Bill Cipher than has a list and then he hands it to Raven. "_ I'll let her speak the guest list, I am going to go and see if the princesses are doing fine with the whole thing. Even royalty is stressed out when things like this happen _." He then disappears.

Gyro chuckles. "Bill is doing well with this whole redemption thing, so who's here with us for the coronation?"

Raven then tells them the guests who have arrived. "Every student from Ever After High, including Giles Grimm, Evil Queen and Sally Whitemane, Doctor Strange, Doctor Faith, Hierarch Artanis, High Lord Alarak, Sith Lord Hollow and his lieutenants and generals, The Winx Fairies, Ryze the Runemage, High King Anduin Llane Wrynn with some of his advisors, The royalty from Gemina except for Gawayne, the royalty from Ephedia, Wander and Lord Dominator, Charmcaster and most of the Autobots."

They all remain shocked to hear this. "Wow! Now that is a lot of guests, well not as many as the times we all rallied to war" said Gwen.

Neil then whispers to Leon and Sergei. "_What the fuck are Hollow and Alarak doing here? I thought they don't do this kind of shit._" Leon and Sergei also have no clue why the Sith lord and the high lord are there.

"And what are the other ponies doing?" asked Adagio. "You know, the friends of Twilight and the human counterparts?"

They then see the human versions of Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash and they're helping setup the décor for the place. They then wave to them. "Huh, so if they're here, then what about their pony selves?" asked Sonata.

Their human version of the pony-selves go to them, and tell them what their pony selves are up to.

"My pony self is hard at work with the many apple deliveries to Canterlot, there are tons of guests, that their stocked up on organizing everything to be shipped off. She said she has this handled and that I should be here to see if the deliveries do arrive" said human Applejack.

"My pony self is setting up everything for the party, and so she sent me here with tons of decorations and since we know each other so well, I know how to set it all up!" said Human Pinkie Pie. "But, I do agree with my pony-self in letting Gummy handle the fireworks." Hearing that last part was confusing.

"My pony version is managing the final training with the swans, doves, hummingbirds and butterflies for the big crowning ceremony, she said she can handle things and that I should come here and help out, then Princess Twilight showed up and she took the time to tell her how excited she was with the whole thing. Though, she seemed upset when she came to talk to her friend" replied Human Fluttershy.

"I went to the place called Cloudsdale and they seemed pretty busy for the big flight performance at the coronation, my pony-self sure is one awesome Pegasi!" said Human Rainbow dash. "She said that I should be the last entry to take off and be part of the whole thing, which is why I brought the outfit I wore from the Friendship Games and with my pony abilities and wings I can make the whole thing as awesome as she made it!"

"Do you even know the routine?" asked Becky.

Rainbow Dash chuckles. "Of course I do, my pony-self and I are both of the same and we know that this performance routine is complicated, but special for Princess Twilight. Also, she was there to talk, but she didn't have time to have some conversation and so I decided to come here and help out and also help clear some of the clouds so there won't be any rain to make this all looking bad." She then uses her pony powers and takes to the sky to clear out a few incoming clouds. "Oh no you don't!"

"I finished helping my pony version with the dazzling dress that Princess Twilight will wear, we even had to use some very unique …. Spiders" said Human Rarity. They all look to Neil and Leni who are both shocked and trying to calm down.

"Anyway, when we finished with the dress, Princess Twilight went into the Boutique, just as I was leaving the place to come here and help out. She seemed upset about something."

Sunset sees a pattern in some of this. "I think they're gonna have a talk about some things. This kinda seems familiar, like when Steven Universe left Beach City."

They all realize this as well. "So, the ponies aren't showing any concerns about Princess Twilight leaving Ponyville, and this is gonna stir up some upsetting things within their friendship" said Gyro.

"Should we go and see if they're doing fine?" asked Luna.

"No" said Sunset Shimmer. She then smiles. "I think they got this, there will be tears with what they're doing, but they can pull through this together. Like old times, through whatever friendship problem they have and have solved."

"She's right" replied Pyrrha. "Right now, we should ensure that the whole coronation has no mishaps and keep it protected from any trouble." They all nod and get to their positions, and also see if the guests are handling things being there early.

"Why the heck are everyone early today?" asked Jordan.

"No clue, maybe they were all worried about being late and missing the whole thing" replied Lincoln.

"You're not wrong" said Hollow who walks by them with Musa. "We all were worried about being late, also Alarak is laughing at them."

They all see Alarak and Discord laughing at the statue-formed villains: Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow. They have one thing in common, they're cynical laugh and joy in the misery in others, sort of.

"This is gonna be one interesting coronation" chuckled Gyro.

(_Later in the day._)

The coronation is about to begin, and all creatures from far and wide from all over Equestria have come to see this, and even the guests from other worlds. They seemed confused by them, but they know why they're here and they're all okay with it. All of them are equals here.

Some of the Royal Defenders are by the seats and awaiting the crowning of Princess Twilight, and the rest are by the walls also seeing this and at the same time keeping a watchful eye on everything, with the aid of the Canterlot Royal Guards.

The horn is then blown, which signals for the whole thing to commence and everyone cheers.

Sunset smiles at this. "This is it, the crowning of a good friend, the one who showed me true friendship and forgiveness." Her Canterlot high friends also agree, this was truly a "Crowning" moment for their pony friend.

Soon, they all see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna on the balcony. "Citizens of Equestria and beyond and fellow guests from beyond the realms."

Everyone cheers for this. From the ponies, changelings and others at the chairs and tables, the yak's stomping away and the dragons breathing fire and yes Neil is with them. "I love this world!"

"My sister and I have ruled this land for quite some time, but even we know that change will soon come to us all and though we know it can be unsettling, we know it can be as natural as the rising and setting of the sun and the moon. Both of which my sister and I feel confident in leaving it all into the good and trustworthy hooves of a pony we have all come to know and love, and her she is with us, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Then Princess Twilight trips over her dress and she falls onto the balcony, everyone gasps, while Hollow and Alarak laugh for some reason, and why is Boomer laughing?! "This is just the start" said Hollow.

Princess Twilight gets up in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smile, they then use their magic to merge their crowns into one for Twilight to wear.

But then Princess Luna sees a spider on Twilight's dress. "Uh, Twilight?"

Then the hummingbirds and butterflies come to help with the coronation, but the spider threatens them and the animals argue, then the swans and doves look upset as they didn't get enough snacks for the long flight they had to get there.

Then they all see the Wonderbolts doing their air performance, then both Rainbow Dash's arrive. "Oh no!" They weren't supposed to go on yet! Then the fireworks go off into the sky, too early! Courtesy of Gummy, why?!

With all of this happening, the Swan's panic and drop the crown. Twilight leaps off the balcony and manage to catch it using her head and heads back to the balcony with the crown slightly crooked on her mane.

Applejack then has her glass to say out. "To Twilight." But everybody sees all their glasses are empty. The fancy unicorns then put the sparkling apple sauce drink into the glass, but for some reason the drink is all mushy.

"Wow. Apple mush smoothie, awesome!" said Boomer as he takes it all into his mouth. Even Spike doesn't seem to mind and the same goes to Neil, Leon, Sergei, Victor and Jack Cyber.

Applejack sees this and so does her human-self, and both of them look angrily to Big Mac. He screwed up the boxes. Well, this is awkward.

The other ponies are confused about the drink. But it all seems okay. Princess Luna chuckles. "Well, close enough." This seemed a bit embarrassing for Twilight.

"Well, this has been quite humorous and all worth the coming" replied Alarak.

(_After the Coronation and Party._)

All the guests are taking their leave now, with the whole thing somehow interesting and almost a near disaster but it was okay. Neil then waves goodbye to Queen Amber and her dragon friends, and then he goes back to the Royal Defenders.

"Well, we sure had a swell time, all of our guests have left and I made sure they went back to their respectful worlds" said Gyro. "And it seems Sunset and the ponies are all enjoying themselves." They all see Sunset, the ponies, and the human counterparts talking with Princess Twilight and then they see the gift that Starlight Glimmer hands her.

The gift is a scrapbook and inside are moving pictures of all the adventures they went through, even the ones in Canterlot High.

"Looks like everything turned out quite well for them" said Lincoln.

"They're friendship is strong and they still stand tall to ensure everything went well, even though it was kinda odd when it began" said Lincoln.

They then see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna go to the ponies. "So, what happens now?" asked Leon.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will now retire and head for the Silver Shoals. Let's hope we can see them again soon. For now, Equestria is in good hooves with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. This is their council of Friendship and through whatever happens, they will stand strong and keep the magic of friendship going, even for the next generation" said Gyro.

They all smile knowing that and watch as Princess Twilight, her friends and human allies hug the princesses. This will be the last time (maybe) to see the beloved Princess of the sun and the Princess of the moon.

This was a happily ever after, that was just beginning to the eyes of Neil. But to Gyro he then realizes. '_With Princess Twilight now being given the full embodiment of the power of the princesses, she will live forever._' But his worry then fades to happiness. '_She may outlive her friends, family and loved one. But I know she'll pull through, as the magic of friendship also carries on through the ages. Good luck and enjoy these ever lasting memories and moments, with the friends you have and love._'

'_And now it's time for them to go on their own paths, to whatever future holds for them. We'll let them be, but we will meet again soon. For this truly is not the end of the life and times of the Mane ponies of the elements of harmony._'

They all then watch as this final beautiful moment is spent, before the new life for them begins.

Gyro then looks to Neil who nods. "Guys, the big surprise is that I am a teacher in Ever After High in Defense against the Dark Arts."

They all remain silent and look to Neil and Gyro in shock. "What?!"

Neil and Gyro chuckle. "Exactly the response we were looking for" replied Neil.

Gyro then takes a look to this moment once again between the ponies in this world and he feels he can see the future where Princess Twilight and her council of friendship are discussing their memories to a single pony who is having trouble with it, a moment of teaching and showing the true meaning of friendship to the next generation.

Gyro then looks to the fourth wall. "Thanks for everything who have seen their adventures through 9 seasons, special episodes and film. To all the Bronies and Pegasisters, this has been _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic._"

(_Cue My Little Pony ending theme_.)

_To be continued ….._

**A/N: The adventures of the greatest seasons of My Little Pony is over, and it has been one hell of a trot and I am surely going to miss watching the series and every adventure they've been through, but it doesn't mean it's over for the human versions in Canterlot High. The Royal Defenders will also have some run-ins with them as well, for their adventure through change is still ongoing Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**This was for _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic: Season 9, episode 26: The Final Problem._**

**Date made: 8/15/20 – 8/16/20. **


	420. Ch420: Start of Classes

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

** _Chapter 420: Start of Classes. _ **

(_Royal Woods Middle School._)

The classes are staring, and so we start here in the school of Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and they're friends and all of them are stoked for the classes they'll be having, well some of them seem less interested since they know it's gonna be hard. All of the Pokemon are still outside of the school and keeping track of things.

Lincoln closes his locker. "So, we all locked and loaded for first period?"

"We are" replied Linka as she closes her locker which is next to Lincoln's. "History class, and then math and followed up by Home-Ed."

"We are so going to have some hard times" replied Jordan. This made them feel upset, but then they chuckle. "Wow! That was funny for me to say."

"That is true" said Mollie. They see the rest of their friends go to them. "You guys are pretty much knowledgeable after being through so many things in your adventures."

"You guys fought in space, fought monsters, fought evil, went to war, nearly died and a whole lot of dimensional and advanced stuff we don't understand" replied Liam.

"Not wrong there" replied Linka. "We know the components of a Battlecruiser and the logical things needed and the amounts needed, and we also have done some research on Protoss tech and some cybertronian tech and most of the tech from FutureTech, but we're not geniuses."

"True, but you guys will be the smartest kids in school" said Clyde. "And to think being smart in grade school wasn't enough, now you guys are here." they all agreed on that one."

"Well, we still have so much time to have fun and try our hardest to keep our grades up and if you guys need some help then we can help tutor you guys" said Jordan.

"Now that sounds like a plan" said Trent. "Most of us are gonna have such a hard time here in Middle School with subjects. I fear math the most."

"Same" replied Artie, Lance, Richie, Flat Tire, Rusty, Zach, Polly, Giggles, Tabby, Liam and some of the others. "But enough of that, are we stoked for tomorrow?"

"The heck we are!" said Flat Tire. "Rusty, Richie and I are gonna start the new bike club and we are so going to hit it big when we compete for some kind of contest. We're gonna need 3 more members to make it legit and some uniforms too."

Linka chuckles. "Kinda like what Ronnie Anne and her friends have to do when they deal with their issues tomorrow. We should keep track for whatever they're going through later."

"Did you guys at least talk about this with Principal Ramirez to start the bike club?" asked Stella.

"We did and she said she's okay with it, just as long as we go with the rules of starting a club and also taking responsibility with it" replied Richie. "Though, I am also headed for the music club."

They all start to chatter about what they're gonna do for tomorrow. Lincoln, Linka and Jordan chuckle. '_Looks like we're all gonna have an awesome time when tomorrow begins._'

Soon Aggie and Simon meet up with them, but they see Simon is nervous around Stella for some reason. Lincoln then chuckles and so does Jordan. They've seen this before, and they still have to talk about this with their other versions from the other world dubbed "** _A Sparking Relationship_ **" dimension.

Then Jenny looks to Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Aggie and Simon. "Hey guys, what the heck is the big news from the Guardian friend of yours?"

(_Ever After High._)

Neil is holding he folder to the classes in Ever After High and he sees someone very familiar talking to Professor Evil Queen, some new to this gig. "Well, well. Looks like someone is stoked to be the teacher of the History of Dark Spells class." The one who's new is none other than the former Queen of Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly. "You nervous about this?"

"A little bit, but I know I can handle the whole thing and be the best teacher this school has ever had" replied Eclipsa. "And I would like to thank you for giving me this opportunity to be a teacher and I also thanked Gyro for giving me some magic to work with."

Eclipsa has a dark colored umbrella that looks like her old wand, but it's imbued with magic and made by the Guardian. It contains some familiar dark spells that Eclipsa has learned.

"All in good times Eclipsa and I look forward to the positive feedback from all the students at the amazing job you'll do in teaching them" replied Neil. "Well, I should get going, so where the heck is Gyro at?"

"He is obviously in his classroom, getting it ready for the incoming students who will take part in his class" replied Prof. Evil Queen. "He said he has this rite of passage first if they wish to be part of his class."

Neil has a bad feeling about this. "Thanks for the info, I'll go and see how he's doing." Neil then leaves the two teachers be and heads into the school top check out how Gyro is handling things and what he has planned. '_God's sake Gyro, what the hell are you up to?_'

Neil then makes his way into the school and greets all the students and he heads to the new class, he also once again gives a warning to Faybelle about making trouble and also one to Prof. Rumplestiltskin and his failure punishment which is turning straw into gold.

Neil then reaches the classroom with the words. "** _ Defense against the Dark Arts _ ** – ** _ Gyro McKenzie. _ **"

Neil opens the door and he sees Gyro placing the last book onto the table of the students He then notices the headmaster. "Hello Neil, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering what you have planned with this whole rite of passage into your class?" asked Neil. "What the hell is that all about what in the ten hells are you up to?"

Gyro chuckles. "Well, it's kinda like a rite of passage and the first test they will have, as you may notice I have that." He points to the chained closet.

Neil notices this. "What the hell is that?" The closet shakes and shutters.

"That is something straight from a movie known to everyone back on earth, and is the start of my first test" replied Gyro. "That is a Boggart! The creature with no form and is capable of seeing the fear and manifesting into whatever fear they have."

Neil is shocked. "That creature from Harry Potter?! What the hell?!"

"Well what did you expect?" said Gyro. "This is Defense against the Dark Arts and of course the Boggart is also necessary and so much more, like the history of taking down multiple different category of cryptids from all over the cosmos. As well as some new spells that are capable of taking down anything dark and evil, like the one thing to make the Boggart less of a threat."

Niel sighs. He then recalls that this is a necessary class. Then he recalls Gyro has the Choosey hat from Hexside in the glass container. "Fine, very well. Just try and help them out when the whole thing goes too far, okay?"

"Not too worry, everything will be alright. All they have to do is speak the words "ridikulus" and everything will be okay" replied Gyro. "And it also depends on what they're true fear is and if they're strong enough to go toe-to-toe with what they truly fear and think of something very silly."

Neil sighs hearing this. "Just ….. Don't screw this up man. The reason I even chose you, is because the chances of other worldly threats coming to this world and I want the students to be set an ready with some new spells and magic's so they can survive and protect their world."

"Well, if there's one thing I know, is that the roster on the list of students I have for the class can be able to manage and make this class possible to ace. So, there's no need to be worried" replied Gyro.

Neil sighs. "I hope so." He then looks to his watch. "Well, I should get going now. See you after school, and I know you have something to tell me later." Neil then walks out of the classroom.

Gyro then watches as the headmaster walks out of the classroom, and then he looks to the names of the students who are part of his class. Sabrina Spellman, Vicky Broomstick, Raven Queen, Faybelle Thorn, Farah Goodfairy, Madeline Hatter, Zarya Moonwolf and Arkayna Godfrey. '_This is going to be very interesting._'

Then the bell rings and he then sees some of the students come on in, but Faybelle flies through the window and Raven uses her magic to teleport herself, Maddie and Vicky. Gyro smirks. '_Yup, this day is about to get interesting._'

"Alright, so as you should all know that this is Defense against the Dark Arts and I am damn honored to be teaching all of you, all that I know from this kind of class which does exist in another world" replied Gyro. Then Arkayna raises her hand. "Yes Ms. Godfrey."

"Well, I was wondering if we'll be learning some new spells, that could help is with future situations" said Arkayna. "You are the guardian and we know you've got some kind of test for us today, or rite of passage before we can get classes started."

Gyro smiles. "Very smart Ms. Godfrey, yes I do have a so-called test/rite of passage thing. So, I want all of you to get up." they all do as he says and Gyro uses his magic to move all the chairs and tables to the side. "Please fall in line."

They do this and at the same time they see the guardian bring a shaking and rattling wardrobe go in front of the line, and the one in the front is Farrah. "Umm, what the heck is that?"

Faybelle then sees something else in the room in a glass case. "And what the heck is that?"

Gyro then walks around the shaking wardrobe. "Okay, so first I will answer Faybelle's first. That thing in the glass case is the choosey hat, came all the way from the Boiling isles and was once used for the students to pick out what coven they will use and so Principal Bump gave the little monster to me, and no one is to open or release it or it will attack and eat someone."

This made them confused and a bit shocked. A hat that attacks and eats people?! They look to the choosey hat breathing and then speaking. "** _I must feed_ **!"

"And as for what Farrah asked, in the closet is the very thing to see if you kids are strong enough to face your fears and also be part of this class" replied Gyro. "Now, who here knows what a boggart is?"

Maddie raises her hand. "Yes Ms. Hatter."

"A creature from another world that is capable of seeing what you fear the most and then turning into what you fear the most. The creature can be defeated with a spell that can make it look silly and less of a threat and from legend this creature has been known to humans by many names and resides in a dark place within the confides of a closet, wardrobe, grandfather clock, chest, kitchen sink, kitchen cabinet or trunk and is known to be very famous within a wizarding world of Hogwarts."

They all look top Maddie confused and shocked. Gyro is shocked by her response. "Y-Yes. Also, how the heck did you know all of that?"

Maddie shrugs and giggles. "Just a good guess."

Gyro sighs and chuckles. '_Maddeline Hatter, always the one to show how odd she is and even when she's not being odd._' He then goes to the chained closet. "Well, what Maddie said is true and this is where you will all face your and this is also your first lesson and yes I will give you girl's pointers. You all ready?"

At first they felt uneasy, but they have faced things way worse than what might happen and with determination they all look to Gyro and nod.

"Alright, let's begin."

(_FutureTech University._)

Lori and Carol make their way through the campus after some hard hitting math class. "Wow! The math is almost as hard as the math we know from high school" said Lori.

"Well, almost" replied Carol. "We knew some of it due to the fact we have been in battle and learned so much from managing tech and knowledge through whatever schematics we have to come by with technology. At least we were able to understand it, and now we can get to our first ever math homework and I know we can ace it."

"We're all bound to ace it, and so are Cameron and Scarlet" said Lori. They spot the two former Total Drama contestants talking by the fountain and they wave to them, and then they see Sci-Twi talking to Jessica about some things from class of advanced Biology.

"So, what do you think your siblings are up to in High School?" asked Carol.

"Luan must be psyched and ready for the clubs openings tomorrow and from what she told me, she and Benny are looking for some new entrants for the new High School Comedy club and the Stage Theater Club" replied Lori. "Lynn on the other hand is headed for soccer and high school lacrosse clubs, she's trying to convince Principal Rivers to have an all-girls' basketball team."

"Well, good luck with that. Loni told me he and Leni are gonna try the cooking club and also the fashion club. Nice of them to be together in the same kinds of clubs" replied Carol. "Kinda like what Lincoln and Jordan are gonna try and go through."

"At least our siblings are doing well without us, and Lucy is handling Grade school once again with smiles, sorta" replied Lori. "I also got word that Principal Ramirez from Middle School has a Pokemon and so does Principal Rivers."

"Really? What's their Pokemon Companion?" asked Carol.

"I believe that Principal Ramirez has a Sewaddle and Principal Rivers has a Flabébé" replied Lori.

"Looks like everyone is stocked and ready for some new changes in Royal Woods. Sure wish we could be there to join them, but we have our own path" replied Carol.

"Yeah, also how do you think Dana and Becky are handling with their classes?" asked Lori.

Carol then sees them. "There they are." They go to their ice and fire powered teammates/friends. "So, aced it in advanced Tech and research?"

"Definitely, and thanks to Becky who also helped me learn some of the stuff from last night, I was able to ace it as well" replied Dana.

"She needed some help since I did learn from my boyfriend throughout all the crazy adventures on the Royal Fortress we've all had" replied Becky. "And I intend to help her with more, if she has any troubles."

They then join Carol and Lori and continue to walk to the study hall, before they're next classes. "What do you guys think is going on back home in Royal Woods?" asked Dana. "You think they're all doing okay without us to help them out?"

(_Royal Woods High School._)

"Okay, so we head to the music room and we get everything ready before tomorrow" said Sam.

"Agreed. Lots of new entries for the music club, and we gotta make the club room look in tip top shaper like it's a music studio" replied Luna. "I wonder if Sully and Mazzy are also there."

Luna and Sam head into the music room and they are greeted by a sight they have never seen before. "Whoa what?!"

They spot they're band mates Sully and Mazzy, and with them are Pokemon. Sully has a Shinx and Mazzy has an Azurill. "Hey guys, guess we got some explaining to do huh?" said Mazzy.

"Ya darn right you guys do" replied Sam. "How did this even happen?" They see the Azurill and Shinx interact with Pikachu and Loudred and are helping move some of the musical instruments around.

"It started since Saturday night, when we went on our date we ran into these two who were hurt after some kind of fight with another Pokemon, and that Pokemon was a Garboulder" replied Sully.

"We couldn't let them get hurt even more, just because they got into his turf didn't mean he had to hurt them so badly" said Mazzy. "We managed to get out with the little guys with only a few scratches and brought them to the newly built Pokemon center and we got them the help they needed."

"And then after they recovered, they didn't seem like leaving us and with the permission from our rents they were cool with it" replied Sully. "Now we got our own Pokemon like you guys."

"And now the band has triple changers" said Mazzy. "Azurill can evolve to Marill and then Azumarill."

"And Shinx evolves into Luxio and then Luxray" replied Sully.

Luna chuckles. "Loudred was a Whismur and he is bound to evolve into an Exploud, one day."

"My Pikachu evolving into Raichu is gonna be a long way from that" said Sam. "Looks like the band is triple changing with this new school year!" They cheer and then Chaz comes in.

"Dudes! Lynn Loud Junior went toe-to-toe with some kind of angry Hariyama and her Tyrogue just evolved into a Hitmontop! Come on!" Chaz then heads off with Jackie, Mandee, Joey, Leni and Loni to see what was going on.

"We have got to see this!" said Luna. They head out of the music club, with their Pokemon to see what was happening.

(_Ever After High, after classes._)

Gyro then fixes all the seats and uses his magic to repair some of the damage and also clean the chained closet and then Neil comes in. "Holy swearing cuss! What the hell happened here man?"

"Maddeline Hatter is what happened" replied Gyro. "Apparently her greatest fear was her and her dad becoming dull, boring and less mad and when she spoke the words of the spell and waved the wand I assigned her with, she made what looked like some kind of wonderland born dragon that was completely mad! That was epic and I had to take it down and yet she was laughing."

Neil chuckles and he helps pick up some of the chairs. "Leave it to Maddie to show you all just how mad things can get. Looks like they all passed."

"They did, and let's just say they each had a worst fear that seemed all too familiar to all of us and it was intense and also heart stopping to see" replied Gyro. "Sabrina's was Enchantra taking her away to the witch world, Raven's is herself becoming evil and brining destruction to her friends, Farrah was her losing her friends and those she loves, Vicky was herself looking like some kind of happy, preppy princess, Faybelle was herself becoming some kind of good fairy like Farrah and finally Arkayna and Zarya both had the same fear of their parents turning into statues of bone once more."

Neil is shocked. "Wow. Looks like they stood up to their fears and are now part of the class huh?"

"Yes, yes they are and what they did is truly going to improve their grades and come tomorrow we have much to learn about the Boggart and its history" replied Gyro. "And then comes the written test."

"So, what the heck did you wanna tell me about besides what happened here?" asked Neil.

"Right. Well, since I am good friends with Edalyn Clawthorne, I was also brought to see the school of Hexside and meet with Principal Bump who then trusted me and handed me the choosey hat for safe keeping and I told him of the school you run and he wishes to come by and see the place, when the time comes and also he wants to invite you and myself to this Friday's Grom Night!" replied Gyro. "He even wishes to invite the Radio Demon Alastor and some associates of mine, such as Hollow and Alarak. Anyone who is demon related or born into dark ways."

Neil is confused by this. "Grom what?!"

Gyro then fixes his desk. "Neil, we have a whole lot of shit to talk about, but I only know little of this event and unlike the normal proms we've known, the Grom night Queen has a whole lot of hell to face if she wishes to survive."

What they don't know, is that journalist Blondie Lockes is overhearing this from the door and smiles. "_Now this is a new scoop that might be just right_!" She then takes down notes of what they're saying.

_To be continued …._

** A/N: All things seem to be okay with some random things around the schools, but mostly to Ever After and coming on Friday is Neil and Gyro going to Grom Night in the School of Hexside in the Boiling Isles from the Owl House. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/16/20. **


	421. Ch421: Start of Clubs

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 421: _ Start of clubs. _ **

** I would like to thank avenger44 for the inspiration of the clubs, even though he doesn't help with this story. **

(_September 8, Royal Woods Middle School._)

The whole place is packed and excited, right now classes are put on hold for the students to go around and check out the clubs they can be a part of. The humans, and Faunus along with their Pokemon and darn right interested in all the club stands they see.

The staff are keeping an eye on things, and there with them is Principal Ramirez with her Pokemon Flabébé. (_For description of what Principal Ramirez looks like, then go to "A Sparking Relationship: Chapter 321"_)

Stella and some of their pals are signing up for tech club, and the leader of the club has a Magnemite, which once belonged to Victor. Even Tyler and Jennifer are part of this, and also Johnny Test? Why? Because after being a test subject to his sisters, he wants to learn more about tech and how they work.

Simon, Artie, Lance and Trent have signed up for track team. As it turns out, Simon was a pretty fast kid back then. He did live in the country side back then, so he's putting his speed to the test in this club.

The cooking club has some folks coming in, and Clyde and Chloe have already signed up, and so does Jenny and Cookie.

We see Rusty, Flat Tire and Richie already have five students joining into their club. Two humans and three Faunus, and they look like they want some speed and action in the cyclers club they made.

Haiku, Morpheus and Persephone already have ten Goth's who wanna join them, most of them are Faunus with some bat-like or raven-like traits. This does make the whole thing seem way more interesting, and of course Aggie is part of their club as well.

Giggles and Zach have a lot of comedian borne kids who also wanna be part of their newly built club.

And then we see the trio who are smiling at everything. Lincoln and Linka A. Spellman and Jordan Rosato, and with them are Absol, Arcanine and Lopunny. Oh, and Dominic is there as well.

"So, we locked and loaded for joining some clubs?" asked Lincoln.

"Like the heck we are!" said Jordan. "This is so exciting and I already have the clubs I wanna be part of! And I know you guys wanna be part of some clubs too. But, should we remain as a group when we join a club?"

"Maybe we should join some clubs as a group and maybe we should also pick some clubs that we wanna try on our own" said Linka. "It does sound like an awesome plan."

"We should get to the music club area and sign up for it" said Lincoln. They then spot a girl with blue hair waving at them who is already part of it now, Frida Suarez. The girl Lincoln and Luna find less of a friend.

Jordan looks to Lincoln with concern and she knows he's ticked off seeing that girl. "Lincoln, we know she has spoken words that really left some memories to comeback, but let's try and tolerate her in the music club. Okay?"

Lincoln sighs. "I know, I know. I just hope she doesn't bring up the facts about Luna and what she wanted to be back when before we have the life we have now. I really don't want her to get on my nerves."

"Just hang on a little longer bro, then we can have all the fun for this school year" said Linka.

"Just the kids I wanted to see." they all see the Coach of the Middle School. Coach Keck. "Hey there guys, I could only guess you all found the clubs you're looking for right?"

"Not quite yet coach" replied Linka. "We're trying to see what clubs we can be in as a group and clubs we can be in separately, just to see if we can handle some new clubs and some new hobbies."

"So, what the heck is the reason you're here coach?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I have a big surprise for you three" said Coach Keck. "I am starting the first ever, Middle School Dodge Ball Team! And I want you three to lead it!"

This shocks them. "Wait what?!"

"That's right. Since from the many times you guys have been on your journeys, I thought you three could be like commanders for the team and junk, we got some of your pals and three Faunus kids joining in as well. The whole sport contest will be on the month of November and we're gonna need all the help we can get to beat Hazeltucky and Beaverton and also Great Lake City."

That last part they did not see coming. "Wow, that sounds kinda awesome!" said Jordan. She can see the determined looks from Linka and Lincoln. "Coach, we'll do it!"

"Great. Here's the list of those who already signed up and I look forward to seeing you three on Thursday for Gym." Coach Keck then heads off to the track team she did hand them the list of those who joined the dodge ball team.

"Alright, let's see who joined the team" said Lincoln. They look to the names: Stella, Liam, Tabby, Mollie, Polly, Trent, Lance, Artie, Tyler, Jennifer Shope and Johnny Test and of course the three Faunus kids: Wade, Dan and Nin.

"Looks like we got our hands full" said Linka. "We can talk more about this later, I think we should go and check out the other clubs now." they all agree and head for the music club first.

Then Jordan looks to Lincoln. "You think Luna, Leni and Sunset are doing well with their clubs at High School?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Knowing them, they got it all handled and with their friends by their side they can be able to make the clubs awesome and worth it for those who wanna be part of them."

"Leni and Loni are bound to be having fun picking out the clubs they wanna be part of as a couple" replied Linka. "We'll know more when we all head back home." They then notice someone. "And there he goes again." they spot Simon signing up for the Tech club and was nervous around Stella.

Lincoln chuckles. "One of these days, we're gonna have to help him out so he can be able to express how he feels around Stella."

(_Royal Woods High School._)

Like the Middle School, everyone is stoked and ready for what the clubs can show them. From the humans, Faunus and of course their Pokemon are with them and keeping things in line are the school staff, guards and Principal Rivers and her Pokemon Sewaddle.

Leni, Loni and they're friends are exploring the many clubs and checking out what to join, but they made their choices when they first came back to school last week on Friday.

Lynn and her pals are helping those who wanna sign up for the sports related clubs, and Luan and Benny have some entries for those who wanna be part of the newly built comedy club.

Penny and Jenny (_XJ-9_) have signed in for the tech and robotics club. While Jenny's boyfriend Brad is going to be in the Stage Theater club alongside Luan, Benny, Jackie and Ruby, oh and Spencer as well.

The music club is already getting some students to join them and each one is talented in whatever music they can play.

"Okay, so we got some newbies into the club, how many are they?" asked Sam.

"Five of them. We got two human teens and three new Faunus teens with very unique qualities and with their Pokemon partners as well" replied Sunset.

"Dudes! The music club is on a roll! We are rockin' it like the freaking Woodstock concert!" said Sully.

"Easy there luv" replied Mazzy. "Let's not go over the top like Queen. There are still some things we need to talk about with our new club members and one of them is the song performances they can do and how well they can handle with our styles."

They then look to Luna who was done signing up her name and she sighs. They can tell something is wrong. "You okay there Lunes?" asked Aria.

Luna looks to them and tries to smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm cool dudes, just a bit occupied into what Linc and the others are up to." She then looks to her phone and waits for his reply on what he chose and if there is any trouble.

They understand what she feels, Sam goes to her. "Lunes, I get the feeling as you do. Worried that your little bro you're closest to might have trouble with the clubs he's going to. We know that Frida Suarez will be part of it." The name makes Luna annoyed.

"But, just know that Lincoln and the others got this" replied Adagio. "They can handle anything troublesome in the school and the clubs they're in and they're making new friends as well. Just be patient."

Luna takes a deep breath and she pets the head of Loudred. "Yeah, you're right guys. Thanks. I guess I need to calm down and just look on the bright side to all of this and just be okay with it. Linc will handle things and he can keep things in line. He, along with Linka and Jordan are strong that way, and with the rest of their friends by their side as well."

They then hear her phone ringing. "It's Lincoln!" She looks to her phone and sees his text.

Lincoln: _Hey sis, just joined the music club with Jordan and Linka. I also signed up for the Gamer's and Tech Club. We also did choose some separate clubs for some new hobbies, but we can talk about that when we get home, and yes Frida Suarez is in the music club. I can handle this and try to make sure she doesn't mention some things that could really itch my thoughts and trigger finger. See you after school Lunes, love ya sis._

Luna sends him a response. _Looking forward to what you guys have yo say, see you later baby bro. Luna loves you too Linc._

Luna smiles and she puts her phone away and sighs in relief. Sam sits next to her and so does the rest of the band. "See, they got this. No need to worry babe."

Luna chuckles. "And what about Simon and his nervousness around Stella Gonzales?" This makes them all chuckle.

Sam also chuckles. "That one is hard, he really is in the whole denial thing, but deep down he has feelings for her. I just hope Linc and the others can help him try and speak to Stella, otherwise it's gonna be super awkward for him through the whole school year."

"Speaking of awkward, what the heck was with dad and looking kinda nervous when he stayed home today and not go to Ever After?" asked Sunset.

Luna then tries to recall. "I think dad said something about us getting some kind of new TV channel, something off world and filled with some action packed news and junk."

"Whatever it is, let's hope it's not trouble" said Sonata.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Neil had just finished with the installations. "And done! Yes, final have the channel into the TV!" Leon and Sergei also helped him. They got some sparks of damage, mostly Leon from his Yamper, again!

Then Gwen with Lily and Michelle Lewis and Courage with the Pokemon go to them in the living room. "So, can you tell us why you're here and not at the school?" asked Gwen.

"What the heck was with the many calls and circuit rerouting from the satellite dish?" asked Michelle.

"I got us a new channel to watch!" said Neil. He then turns on the TV and they see Channel 66 has been changed into "** _ The Empire Entertainment Broadcast System _ ** _._"

Leon is confused by this. "Okay, so you guys now have the channel that is being watched by the Galactic Empire and the whole of the Solace star system and its core planets. I don't get what the big deal is. You guys have the Terran Dominion's broadcasting system and now this?"

"Also, have you guys noticed that the channel number is 66?" asked Sergei. They all noticed it, the same number of Palpatine's order 66! What the fucking hell why?!

"This is still making little sense to me" said Gwen. "All that for a channel that belongs to Hollow. Does it at least have some things that are entertaining besides news?"

"Of course it does" replied Neil. He then goes to the channel and enters through the system and they see what's being shown. But what they see is kinda shocking and also awkward.

"World's Wildest Police Videos: Empire Edition."

"What the hell is this garbage and why it is like the normal World's Wildest Police Videos we have here on earth?" asked Sergei.

They then see what was happening on the show. They see a stolen weapons transport being chased by TIE fighters and LLC cruise ships and the narrator is all too familiar

John Bunnell: _Amazingly, this perp thinks he can be able to outpace the empire, but he's making it an even riskier move when he nearly slams into an Imperial Star Destroyer._

_Now the perp is flying straight through an asteroid field, where resource collectors are gathering raw materials. Now he's endangering those working there, as well as himself. One wrong move could spell disaster if they collide with any of the floating debris._

_Amazingly, no one gets harmed and there are no accidents, but it seems like the Sith Lord himself is now in the chase as well in his aircraft. Now it's about to get personal with him on the field, the perp could be facing more than just 10 years in jail, looks like the force is gonna be stronger when he gets a force choke._

They all remain kinda shocked to hear his voice in the empires channel and this show. "Dude, we have got to get this channel for the Spellman Hell mansion" said Leon.

"Agreed!" replied Sergei. "This show is so awesome, and I wanna know what else is there to watch!'

"Why is the voice of the guy from the very same show that we've seen?" asked Michelle.

Neil chuckles. "I made the right choice getting this channel."

(_Ever After High._)

The school for Fairytales is looking forward to their own clubs and checking on the many new students who wanna make it big in this school year in Ever After High.

Keeping an eye on everything is Gyro, Giles, Professor Evil Queen and Eclipsa from the balcony, while the rest of the staff are on ground level watching over things from there.

"Looks like everyone wants to be part of the Rebel's association club, as well as the Royals club" said Giles. "Though, most of the students would rather go to the mad livings club, I guess they like it random when it comes to wonderland stuff, I just can't believe Lizzie Hearts is leading that club."

"Leave it to the Wonderlandians kids to make their club the more interesting amongst all. At least the dark spells and history club has some members" replied Evil Queen.

"What matters is that everyone is having fun, and that they can enjoy learning more things through the whole school year, until the next generation graduates and we can look forward to the newbies" replied Gyro. "Sure as hell wish Neil was here right now."

"Where is Headmaster Spellman anyway?" asked Giles.

"Home, he said something about some new cable system for his TV. No clue what it is and I do not wanna know either" replied Gyro.

"Spellman will join us soon, it won't take long for him to finish what he's doing and then come here. So, Luz Noceda is handling well at her school being the one witch who can go to all the coven tracks?" asked Eclipsa.

"She is by far the one and unique student in Hexside and after what she and the others did, they are dubbed sorta heroes after defeating that wretched basilisk" replied Gyro. "Poor Glandys High though, it'll be a long while before they can get their bearings and competitive strength back to face Hexside."

"What about the incident I heard from you? The one involving someone's memories almost getting destroyed?" asked Evil Queen.

Gyro sighs. "It had something to do with Amity Blight and accidently burning the memories of Willow. Now, Luz didn't go into full conversation with what happened, because I did not have the rights to listen into the secret thoughts of the poor witch of plants and her nearly destroyed memories."

"But, at least they fixed everything, right?" asked Giles.

"They did, and while that was all happening I had no idea what the heck was Eda and King doing with Gus and why that stupid owl head tube Hooty was even doing. But what I am more interested into seeing is this Friday, Grom Night" replied Gyro.

"Right, just like prom night to earth people and Thronecoming for Ever After High" replied Eclipsa. "I assume you and Neil are set and ready to see who will face Grometheus right?"

"Whoever becomes Grom night queen has to face him, it's the only way to keep that monster from destroying all of the town" replied Gyro. Then he remembers something. "Also, when I went to Hexside yesterday, Principal Bump said it was alright o let Evil Queen and Eclipsa come along as well."

They remain silent and look towards the Guardian. "What?"

Gyro chuckles. "I suggest you ladies find something nice to wear before the big Grom night, and you may also bring your lover monster Globgore with ya. You're all gonna have a blast when we go to Hexside on Friday."

Evil Queen chuckles at this news. "I can't wait to see what witch craft those witches can do."

Then Neil arrives through the halls and stands next to Gyro, Giles, Eclipsa and Evil Queen. "Okay, okay. I'm here, what the heck did I miss? And what the heck are Cerise and Ramona doing?"

They spot the two sisters bickering, and then they start growling. "Someone stop them before it turns into a free-for-all wolf fight" said Gyro. They all head down the balcony and head to ground level. They do spot Prof. Big Bad Wolf trying to stop his daughters from fighting and the students backing away from this scene.

Yup, just an ordinary day for all schools to go through the first day of clubs, and the start to a fun new school year.

_To be continued …._

** A/N: Again I would like to thank avenge44 for some of this help, well not really helping me, but we did have this idea for "_A Sparking Relationship_" still, I thought it would be nice to add it into this story too and add something that seems based off of "_Family Guy Star Wars_". Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, "_World's Wildest Police Videos_" is the property of Fox Channel.**

**Here are some of the names those clubs and who have joined"**

**Music club – Lincoln, Jordan, Linka, Liam, Tabby, Richie, Rusty, Emma and Frida Suarez.**

**Gamer's club – Trent, Lance, Artie, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka, Tyler, Jennifer Shope, Johnny Test and Simon.**

**Roller Derby club – Polly and Mollie.**

**Track team – Rusty, Polly, Mollie, Simon, Stella, Manny Rivera, Lance, Trent and Artie.**

**Tech club – Simon, Stella, Lincoln, Jordan, Linka, Tabby, Tyler, Jennifer Shope, Johnny Test, Artie and Zach.**

**Middle School boxing crew – Tyler, Manny Rivera, Trent, Lance and Artie.**

**Dance club – Kat, Trent, Sadie, Chloe, Linka, Emma and Cookie.**

**Cooking/baking club- Clyde, Chloe, Stella, Linka, Tyler, Jennifer Shope, Jenny and Cookie.**

**Environmental care club – Liam, Tabby, Clyde, Chloe, Joy, Aggie, Sadie and Emma.**

**Cycler's club – Flat Tire, Richie, Rusty, Simon and Johnny Test.**

**Clowning and Comedy – Zach and Giggles.**

**Journalist crew – Jenny, Christina, Jennifer Shope, Joy and Lance.**

**Middle School Morticians Club – Haiku, Aggie, Persephone and Morpheus.**

**Dodge ball Team – Lincoln, Jordan, Linka, Stella, Simon, Liam, Tabby, Mollie, Polly, Trent, Lance, Artie, Tyler, Jennifer Shope and Johnny Test.**

**Music club – Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Sunset and the Dazzles.**

**Fashion club – Leni, Loni, Jackie and Mandee.**

**Cooking Club – Leni, Loni and Penny.**

**Stage Theater Club – Luan, Benny, Brad, Ruby and Jackie.**

**Comedy club – Luan and Benny.**

**Chess Club – Mandee and Sunset**

**Tech and Robotics Club – Penny, Sunset and Jenny (XJ-9.)**

**Date made: _ 8/17/20. _ **


	422. Ch422: Game Stream 46

**_Spells and Louds _**

**Chapter 422: _Game Stream_**** 4.6**

Sunset: Hey guys, well this is going to be our first ever come back for Dead by Daylight. Now, we're gonna take a look at Gyro's point of view since he's gonna be the killer and he's using his voice modulator. It's gonna be scary and also, sorta funny. Enjoy guys, oh and I'm in this game along with my dad Neil, my uncle Leon and of course my little bro Lincoln. Let's get to it!

We now see the loading screen and Gyro is doing a very familiar nightmarish maniacal laugh. (_Freddy Krueger._)

The others did not like this. "Fucking shit he's Freddy Krueger! I hate the new update on Krueger! He has new micro-sleeps and more than one fucking power" said Leon.

Gyro: **Oh fucking yeah baby! For tonight is the night I bring forth the nightmare on elm Street, my own brand of nightmares and fuck all of you up! Welcome to my nightmare motherfucking bitches!**

"Oh god, his voice does sound like the same Krueger from the films and what nearly killed me from last year" said Lincoln. "This is gonna be so messed up guys."

"As if we weren't fucked up enough!" said Neil. "Whose idea was this to have him play with us with his stupid voice modulator set to a Krueger voice anyway?"

Gyro: **You're idea assholes! You brought this on yourselves and now the punishments is coming at you all with the force of one hand and one claw! (_Maniacal Laugh._)**

"What the heck have I joined?" asked Lincoln.

Gyro: **(Evil Laugh.) You're worst fucking nightmare bitch! Let the nightmare begin!**

"This is gonna get so messed up, I got a feeling only some of us are gonna make it and everyone else is gonna die" replied Sunset, then the game begins and all of them are at the map of the Oni, which is a Japanese temple with some obstacles everywhere. "Okay, so scatter, find a generator and get to work!"

"We know what to do, we just need to make sure the other guy doesn't do anything to make things worse as it is now!" replied Lincoln.

Neil is working on a generator and he hears Gyro snickering. "What the hell? Where's the other guy? Where is he?! I heard him!" Then he gets slashed by Freddy. "Oh shit! He found me!" Neil then runs off with Gyro right behind him.

"**Oh yeah! That felt good! But screw you I'll go after someone else.**" Gyro then spots someone who was close by. "**Like my best friend!**" He slashes Sunset.

"Oh god! Oh jeez, you knew I was there?!" Sunset runs away from him, but he's chasing her. "Guys! He found me!"

"**You can't escape what you can't outrun! We're best friends and we're gonna have fun! You're hair looks so nice today**" Gyro keeps chasing her, but Sunset drops a pallet in front of him and he goes back and forth trying to figure out her movement as she evades him over and over.

"Screw you! Screw you and your nightmare garbage!" yelled Sunset as she tries to find an escape route.

"**Oh look at those moves, you're so fast. Let's see, I'm gonna go this way, you're gonna go that way and then you come back the same way.**" Gyro slashes her and she drops to the ground, just as Sunset was about to vault over again! "**Looks like someone has been learning and still has skill!**"

"Are you kidding me?! What the heck is this?!" yelled Sunset.

Lincoln is being healed by Leon. "I hate this, I now hate this game."

Gyro picks her up. "**Yes! Yes! First hook of the game!**" He spots a hook and he places her on it. "**Maybe one of your friends will come and save you!**" He then goes over to the generator by the rocks.

"Guys! I'll take the sacrifice! I'll take it!" yelled Neil! He's working on the generator that was near where Sunset is!

"**Like this fucker over here**!" Gyro slashes him. Neil runs off and tries to evade him. "**This is so much fucking fun!**" He then laughs maniacally.

"Ha! You slashed me once and I'm not in the dying state asshole!" yelled Neil as he runs off. Neil tries to hide someplace.

Gyro looks around. "**Oh no, where the heck did you go? You're hiding so well.**" He then goes to the rocks. "**Just kidding!**" He slashes Neil and then laughs evilly.

"What the fuck?! You found me?! Why?!" yelled Neil as he crawls away and gets picked up by Gyro. "God fucking damn it!"

Lincoln and Leon successfully get a generator done. "This game has gone so fucking wrong guys" said Leon. They then split up, one to go to Sunset and the other to get to the next generator.

Gyro then places Neil onto the hook. "**This game is just getting started!**" He then laughs evilly. He spots Leon and slashes him.

"Oh god! Why me?! Fuck you!" Leon sprints off. "What the fuck are your perks?!"

"**I have a Nurse's Calling, Play with your food, Thanatophobia and Remember me!**" Gyro continues his chase on Leon. "**Here's Gerry!**"

Leon gets slashed and he's down. "No! Fucking damn it no! Has anyone gotten a generator done yet?!"

Gyro then walks off. "**I'll leave you be and go after whoever just saved Sunny!**"

Neil then gets unhooked by Sunset and then goes for a generator. "I'm working on it! I'm working on it!" But he sees Gyro coming. "Fucking shit! No!" He runs off.

Gyro sees him again. "**Here's Gerry!**" He strikes him down. "**Now that's how it's done fucker!**"

"I fucking hate this!" yelled Neil as he's done placed on a hook again. "I hate this game so much!"

"**You'll break free soon. It'll be okay fucker!**" Gyro then goes over to look for the others. "**Is anyone gonna come over and save this asshole on the hook?**" He then spots Lincoln behind some rocks and slashes him. "**Nice try fucker!**"

Lincoln runs off. "What the heck?! How the hell did you find me?!" He tries to escape him.

Gyro intercepts Lincoln as he tries to vault through a window. "**Oh wow! The moves you use suck so much! Now you're mine bitch!**" He then puts him onto a hook.

"This has been very bad for all of us guys" said Lincoln. Gyro then looks for the others and he does find them, he finds Sunset and Neil trying to help tend to Leon who's still down. "Guys! He's coming to you!"

"What?!" They then spot Gyro and finish up healing Leon.

"**Here's Gerry!**" He strikes down onto Leon who just got up and now he's down again. "**Oh, we have a little slumber party here?**" They all scream and run off. "**Remember, I can see you in your dreams!**"

"Scatter! Run like fucking shit!" yelled Neil as he runs off in another direction.

Gyro takes chase of Sunset. "**Nice team work guys! Nice fucking team work!**" He slashes Sunset once and takes chase.

Sunset is headed for where Lincoln is hooked to help him. "Oh god why?!" She then unhooks him.

"He's right behind you!" yelled Lincoln. Gyro slashes Sunset and she's down, while Lincoln runs off.

"**Return the favor bitch! Return the favor, she had the decency to get you off the hook fucker!**" He continues to chase Lincoln and hits him and Linc is down. "**Here comes the birthday boy!**"

"Come on! This is so messed up!" Lincoln gets picked up and Neil tries to use his flashlight, but he gets slashed. "Nice try dad, nice going. That was so smart of you! This sucks."

"Fucking hell! That was supposed to work!" yelled Neil as he runs off. "What the fuck happened?!"

Gyro laughs and sees a hook. "**It's Twitch Prime Time bitch!**" He then places Lincoln onto the hook. "**Subscribe for more!**" He then sees Neil trying to heal Sunset.

"Fuck off!" He tries to run off, but he had no clue Gyro left a bleeding trap and is slowed and slashed and he's down. "Fuck it! What the fuck was that?!"

"**This is how the fucker gets his bitch tonight asshole! But I'll deal with you later!" **He then goes to Sunset who is crawling away. "**This is so laughable!**"

"No!" Sunset is picked up and placed onto a hook. "This is hook number two for me guys."

Gyro laughs maniacally. "**Twitch Prime Time Baby!**" He then sees Neil being taken down from the hook by Lincoln, turns out Leon healed up again and got him down the hook. "**Another fucking sleep over!**"

Neil gets slashed again and Lincoln runs off. "What the fuck was that?! He got me down and I'm down again?! This is horseshit!"

Gyro goes after Lincoln and laughs. "**This part is getting started assholes! Now come here Lincoln, this nightmare is gonna be real!**"

Lincoln screams as he runs off, but he runs into Leon who finished two more generators. "Run dude! Run! He's after me!"

"Then why the hell did you lead him to me?!" yelled Leon. He sees Gyro. "Shit he's here!" He runs off in a different direction, but he gets slashed by Leon. "No! Not again!"

Gyro picks up Leon and brings him to a nearby hook. "**Struggle for me. Struggle for me baby! This is just getting started bitches!**" He then hooks him. "**Twitch Fucking Prime Time motherfucker!**"

He then sees Neil crawling away. "No! Leave me be!" He then gets picked up. "No! No! I'm gonna be dead hook!"

Gyro laughs as she brings him to a hook. "**This nightmare is getting good and going great fuckers!**" He then hooks him. "**But don't worry, you can make it.**" But then Neil is killed by the entity. "**Oh, uh. Never mind.**" He then runs off to look for more victims.

"God fucking damn it, I'm dead!" said Neil. They don't know Leon is saved by Lincoln and now they're both fully healed. Leon runs off to save Sunset, while Lincoln looks for a generator.

But then Gyro sees Lincoln. "No! No! Leave me alone!"

"**This is where the fun begins and you're number one baby boy!**" He slashes Lincoln.

"He was camping dad! He was camping the area!" Lincoln runs off. "And he's still on me! He's right behind me and chasing!"

"Keep him running! Keep him running!" yelled Leon. He and Sunset don't have time to heal and so they decide to work on the last generator. "The voice and other shit is not making it easy for us to even heal in time!"

Lincoln runs off into another area of the Japanese temple. Gyro looks for him, and he stands in front of three lockers. "Oh no. Oh please no."

Gyro looks to all three lockers and sees some scratch marks on the middle locker. "**Oh no. which one are you in.**" He goes to the middle locker. "**Is it this one?!**" He then laughs.

"No!" Lincoln is pulled out of the locker. "No! No! How?!"

"**Everyone has their own look into how to make it harder for them and you're screwed you so fucking much!**" Gyro laughs as he walks around and carries Lincoln, then he hears the gate being opened. "**Oh, the door is being opened and who's healing right now and who am I chasing?**"

"What?! Oh god! I forgot your perk!" yelled Sunset as she stops healing herself and runs away from Gyro who sees him and is after him.

"**This is the best time of my life and you're all making it fucking easy for me!**" laughed Gyro, but Lincoln struggles free with her perk. "_Decisive Strike._"

"Yes! Yes!" Lincoln runs off, and the main gate is open.

"Everyone! Run to the door! Run to the door!" yelled Leon. But Gyro is there as well. "**Surprise!**"

Sunset arrives to the gate and tries to run off. "What the hell?!" Gyro slashes Sunset just as she gets to the gate, and she's down. "No! No! Not like this!"

"Run!" Lincoln and Leon pass by Gyro and escape. "We made it! Fuck you bitch!" yelled Leon.

Gyro looks to them who ran off. "**You bitches! I'll find you! I'll find you all! I'll find your kids! All of your children are mine!**"

He then picks up Sunset. "No! Guys! God damn it no!"

"**You'll all regret the day, you all messed with Gerry Kruger**!" He carries her and sees the nearby hook.

Gyro then hooks Sunset. "This is messed up! No! I can't end it like this!

Gyro laughs as she's hooked. "**See you in your nightmares bitch!**" He then laughs maniacally as she's killed by the entity. "**Oh fuck I'm so lonely. Why doesn't Gerry Kruger have any friends?**"

"Ya darn right you are!" yelled Lincoln.

"This has been so fucking messed up!" yelled Neil.

"You found us so well and turned this into a nightmare with the voice dude" said Leon.

"Yeah, I also used some add-ons to improve his speed, add some extra range to his lunge and also help his vision" replied Gyro as he turns off his voice modulator.

"We've been turned into lams to the slaughter through this" said Lincoln. They all laugh.

Sunset: Well, this has been so fun and I hope everyone else enjoyed this Dead by Daylight game and there might be more to come and dang this has been scary. Well, see you guys next time on the next game stream here on Shimmer Cove.

Gyro: **Till the next time we play children, and the next time there will be more Twitch Prime Time!**

"Dude! Stop!" yelled Neil. They all laugh.

_To be continued …._

** A/N: Based off from Terroriser when he played Dead by Daylight with his girlfriend and her pals, they made a huge mistake playing with Terroriser! It is funny, go check out his video and you are bound to laugh from it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/18/20. _ **


	423. Ch423: Sector, Dominion and Ghost

** _ Spells and Louds. _ **

**Chapter 423: _ Sector, Dominion and Ghost _ **

(_Tarsonis._)

The whole planet is overrun by the Hybrid and they have also unleashed their own arsenal of A.I controlled tech, mostly infested machinery that they were able to get their vicious hands on!

The city is being attacked at full force, luckily the civilian population has been evacuated and the Dominion is pushing the Hybrid back from the place, and with them are the Royal Defenders and they're own Terran army.

Lincoln in his Freezer Burn attire makes an ice road and he takes cover behind a crashed Dropship alongside some marines, marauders, medics and ghosts and specters. "This is Commander Freezer Burn, the dropship is down and we're taking heavy fire on the north western sector of the city and they have infested Goliaths and Predator bots and we need some backup over here!"

Lincoln then comes out of cover and his Shredder blaster turns into a sniper rifle and he head shots a Hybrid Destroyer. "We could use some support, now!" He then takes cover.

"_We got your back commander, rolling thunder!_" Then the skies are filled with the sounds of aircraft and five Duskwing's fly in and bombard the surface of the infested army. "_Hostiles down for the count! We're making another bombing run!_"

"Good job ladies." Lincoln then looks to the troops. "Alright guys, we move in and take them out from the frontal area. I want Marauders on the front and defending the forces, Medics have to cover healing for the front guys and the ghosts and specters sneak into those buildings and snipe them, marines cover the flanks and give them hell!"

They all lock and load their weapons, and cry out.

Marauders: **It's about to get Heavy! **They rearm their concussion grenade launchers.

Medics: **Not a problem. **They ready their caduceus reactors and improve their healing systems.

Marines: **Time for some whoop ass! **They rearm their Gauss rifles and ready their bayonets.

Ghosts: **They won't see us coming. **They arm they're sniper rifles and ready their headsets.

Specters: **We strike fear from the shadows. **They take in some Terrazine to empower their psionic lashes.

Lincoln then splits his blaster in two. "Let's make some noise people! Rock and Roll!" They then come out of cover and make an attack onto the army.

The Marauders stay on the front and take some of the hits while blasting with their concussion grenade launchers and the medics healing them of any injuries. The Marines stay in the flanks and shoot any Hybrid trying to flank them, while the Ghosts and Specters get into the structures and look for vintage point, and stay hidden from view.

The Duskwing's come back and do another bombing run, then three more dropships come in with a Wraith squadron escort. "_Commander, we got some backup for ya. Let's make em count chief._"

"Good! Let's bring them out!" yelled Lincoln. He throws Mjolnir and he slams through eight Infested Goliaths and a Hybrid Reaver.

The dropships open and coming out are Spartan Goliaths, Hellbats, Diamondbacks and more Marines. "Whoa! You guys weren't kidding about the backup, now we can push through!"

"With some support baby bro!" Luna Frost comes down from her own ice road, she throws Frostmourne which impales a Hybrid and detonates into an ice spike zone, she jumps off the ice road and she slams her fist to the ground and freezes a large group of infested Goliaths around her.

She then goes over to her brother. "You doing okay bro? Anyone get hurt?"

"All good sis, we're going to make the push and glad you're here with us. How're the others handling?" asked Lincoln.

Luna then grabs her sword from the frozen dead Hybrid and chuckles nervously. "Well…."

(_North Eastern area._)

Sam is sending bolts of electricity towards an army of infested Marines and Leon and Sergei are leading the charge of Siege Tanks with their Tiger Tank. "This is going to be a breeze! These guys are taking a beating from us!" said Sam.

"This is gonna be a fight that will be the same as any other one" replied Sergei as he drives the Tiger Tank through infested marines.

Leon comes out of his tank after firing a round and looks to someone. "Major Jordan seems to be enjoying this more than we are."

They all look to Jordan and see her on her Vulture armored Indoraptor and they are shredding through the Hybrid army with Gauss Rifles and Plasma Blasters. "Get murdered you sick twisted freaks! You can't take down me! You can't take me down! I am the dodge ball queen! I am Jordan Rosato!"

Then her Indoraptor kicks the Hybrid Reaver of the platform. "This is Tarsonis!" Jordan tosses some particle grenades onto where the Hybrid is and it dies. "This is gonna be a Hybrid blood bath!" Dominic roars and they jump into the fight and slaughter they're way.

"Wow! Looks like dodge ball made her into a murder storm" said Sam. "Where's dad at?"

They look to the left and see Sam's dad Peter Sharp and the Heavens Devil's laughing as they annihilate the enemy, "Kill! Murder! Slaughter! Annihilate! Destroy! Vaporize! Pinch!"

The Heaven's Devil's stop and look to Peter Sharp. "Pinch?"

Peter Sharp then turns his hammer into a shotgun. "Just kill them!" They charge into the fight and continue to attack the enemy. "This is how we do it fuckers! Come and get some hybrid bitches!"

Leon and Sergei are confused. "He is taking this way too far and also looking as demented as Boomer" replied Leon. He then pulls out a Gauss rifle and kills a Hybrid.

"At least the Hybrid are getting reduced and we made the right call letting Frost go and help out Commander Lincoln. Where the heck is Commander Linka anyway?" Sergei then tosses a stun grenade and the Siege Tanks bombard the stunned infested marines.

Jordan and her Indoraptor race by them and decapitate some Infested marines and a Hybrid Reaver. "Odin on the eastern area with Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber!"

Sam looks up to the sky. "I wonder how Simon is handling this. I hope he's okay being up there all by himself."

Peter snipes some Hybrid and Infested Marines and then he blasts a hybrid with fire. "He's fine, he's with Captain Hector onboard and probably watching us murder these asshole monsters! Now, let's keep up the momentum!" Peter turns his sniper rifle into a sledge hammer and charges into the fight.

Sam chuckles. "Well, we should have lunch someplace after this." she turns into a bolt of lightning and she shocks ten Hybrid Reaver's and a Hybrid Destroyer.

(_Aegis Battle Cruiser._)

Simon is amazed at how well everyone is doing against this alien army in the city of Tarsonis.

Lincoln, Luna and their squadrons are engaging the Hybrid and making the push, and are now face-to-face with Infested Viking walkers.

Linka in the Odin, along with Martin, Victor and Jack Cyber with their army of Marines, Firebats, Marauders and Vulture Bikes are engaging a Hybrid army and a few Infested Thor walkers.

Sam, Peter and the Heavens Devils are obliterating the opposing front, Leon and Sergei are now sieging an incoming army of infested marines and marauders and Jordan with her Indoraptor are going happy hour in the fight.

Neil and Gwen with Dehaka and Stukov with their Zerg armies are engaging the Hybrid's infested base and are trying to figure out how the hell are the Hybrid controlling this Infested army, they don't look like Stukov's forces.

Simon knows the rest of the Royal Defenders are busy back home with something else, like school work, part-time jobs and college.

"Wow. This is intense and also kinda awesome" said Simon as he looks to the strategy map and all the fights happening. "This is my first time seeing my big sis and my dad fighting together like hell."

Captain Hector stands next to him. "Yes indeed, and it is an honor to have the long lost son of the Heaven's Devil's leader to be here with us. You are in for a treat as this fight is going to be one to remember. Though, we have had more intense battles than this."

They then make the order in sending in a squadron of Banshees, Duskwing's and Wraiths to aid them in the fight and they deploy some Minotaur-class Battlecruiser's into the fight for some fire support. They even send out some more dropships, with Marines, Marauders, Combat Medics, Reapers, Hellions, Goliaths, Siege Tanks, Diamondbacks, Vulture's and two dropships hauling Thor's for the fight.

"This is so awesome at how well they're all handling this. They're not even scared" said Simon.

Just then Simon sees something on the map. "Umm, is this normal?"

Captain Hector sees something fast coming into their system. "What in the hell is that?"

Then one of their Protoss sensor allies contacts them. "Sir, something is coming out of jump speed and is contacting us directly."

"Patch them in" said Captain Hector. They then see the aircraft neighboring the Aegis Battlecruiser is the Gryphon, and on the screen was none other than former Dominion Ghost and captain of the Gryphon" Nova Terra. "What in the name of the sector are you doing here?"

Nova: _I've come here to take down the Hybrid who think it was a good idea to attack my home city. I was born and raised here and I am not letting those monsters attack and take over my home. Look, I know I'm wanted by the Dominion for disobeying Emperor Valerian's orders and that the Royal Defenders have this covered, but I am not gonna stand here and not take action. Let me in on this battle and tell your Royal Defenders that I'm inbound._

They all look to the captain, awaiting his orders. Captain Hector nods. "Nova, get to ground level and tear them apart. We'll send you some air support and troops to help you."

Nova: _Roger that. _The comm link then turns off.

Captain Hector then goes to the comm link. "Commander Freezer Burn, you're about to have some unexpected backup, someone whose known and is the most dangerous Ghost alive."

Simon gulps. "This just got more intense." He the pulls out a chocolate bar and continues to watch the Gryphon fly towards the planet, with ten Dropships and a squadron of Wraiths.

(_Back in the city._)

Lincoln has already heard that backup is coming and he goes towards his sister who tosses an ice boulder that freezes the enemy infested and the Spartan Goliaths attack them.

"Luna, everyone. We got incoming backup, but I don't think it's the backup we expected" replied Lincoln. He then tosses Mjolnir onto a cluster of infested marines and Hybrid and then calls his hammer back.

"Whatever works bro! We just have to hold the line and wait for them to come in to assist. Did they at least explain what the forces are?" Luna then sends an ice nova wave and it freezes an infested Thor and the Marines blast it.

"No, but I think we're about to find out." Lincoln looks up to see some dropships arrive with air support and an unidentified aircraft, but Lincoln knows what it is. "No way! The Gryphon?!"

The special ops stealth combat cruiser then flies by them and heads to where the enemy is and then paradrops bombs that destroy half the enemies forces, then it flies by again and does the same Paradrop bombing run.

The Gryphon is now above Lincoln and Luna and coming out are three special ops Ghost agents. Stone, Delta and Pierce, they start sniping distant Hybrid and then someone takes control of an infested Thor and sends it to fight the Hybrid.

They then see the commander of the Gryphon, Nova. "Reigel, make sure the Gryphon provides some support for the other front line heroes, they're gonna need all the backup if we wanna win this fight!"

"_Of course_" replied Reigel in the Gryphon. "_I'll relay any activity that happens with the condition of the battle from everyone, all your forces will be ready to support the Royal Defenders_." The Gryphon then flies off to aid Commander Linka and the others.

Nova then looks to Lincoln. "Good to see you commander Freezer Burn, I've heard about the many times you've fought for the future of the realms and the fight against the Hybrid. I know I'm the same ghost who disobeyed…"

"We know and we respect you Nova" replied Lincoln. "And it's good to see a good and deadly ghost here in the fight with us. We could use your expertise in stealth and combat to take these monsters down and kick them out of Tarsonis and we know this was your home as well, so let's tag team these fools."'

Nova nods. "Let's lock and load." Her Ghost allies ready their weapons.

"One more thing" said Lincoln. The Ghosts and Specters from the Aegis go towards them. "Our Ghosts and Specters are now under your command, they will fight by your side."

Nova looks to the Ghosts and Specter snipers. One of them steps up. "We know who you are Nova, like Kerrigan from before you were the greatest Ghost in the Dominion and throughout the history of all ghost archives. It is an honor to meet you."

Then a Specter goes to her. "We know you're not the enemy, you did what you had to do to end the line of General Carolina Davis. She was a bastard loyalist to Arcturus Mengsk and killed millions with the same crime the former Tyrant did. We are your to command Commander Nova."

Nova smiles and activates her vizier. "Let's bring them the special ops strike attacks!" They charge into the fight.

"All forward forces, push through and follow the Ghosts and Specters and unleash hell!" yelled Lincoln. He then races forward on an ice road with his Sky Striker Hammer and Luna joins them with her Runeblade in hand.

All the reinforcements they got lock, load and advance into the battlefield.

Goliath's and Spartan Company: **Weapons hot! **They send a barrage to both ground and air units with their weapons modifications. (_Thank you Rory Swan!_)

Diamondbacks: **Victory is ours! **They drive in, shoot and evade enemy fire and continue the hit and run strike attack, laser beams armed at full power.

Reaper: **The Grimm Reaper has arrived! **They start they're jump jets and leap into the fight with their pistols and G-4 cluster bombs.

Firebat: **Smells like, victory! **With their incinerator gauntlets armed they roast the frontline and defend their allies, with the Combat medics providing support for them in the back.

Hellbat: **Grease em! **They go in, act as defense and burn the opposition.

Raven: **This Vessel will comply. **They fly into the fight and drop their Auto-Turrets and Seeker Missiles.

Vulture Bikes: **Ride fast and live hard! **They drive into the fight at full speed, sending missiles and spider mines onto the enemies.

Siege Tanks and Siege Breakers: **This will be a blast! **They setup Siege mode and bombard the enemy infested with everything they've got, and in High Explosive Napalm mode.

Thor: **Ride the Lightning! **They set up their position and bombard the Hybrid with their 250mm cannons.

Banshees and Duskwing's: **Apocalypse, now! **They fly in and send in a barrage of Hellstorm Cluster missiles.

Vikings and Hel's Angel's: **Valhalla! **They morph into assault walker mode and they shred through all the enemies with full force.

Minotaur-Class Battlecruiser: **Take no prisoners. **The large ship stays above them and provides fire support with its plasma torpedoes and photon cannons, and finishes a Hybrid Destroyer with its almighty Yamato Cannon.

The battle becomes intense and they send every armed force they have, and with Nova's help they send the Hybrid running back to their infested base, but they get ambushed by Neil, Dehaka and Stukov and send them with no other choice, the Hybrid have to evacuate the planet.

Nova spots the Hybrid leaving into some infested and mind controlled Hercules transports. She then makes contact to the others. "Commander, they're planning to leave, but they haven't taken off yet."

Lincoln: _Take them out Nova, we have a nuke locked and loaded for you._

Nova smiles and she enters stealth and she sneaks to a vantage point and she gets a lock onto the airfield, she then sets up the signal for the nuke to strike and stays there. "Painting the Target."

Then the sound of a nuke is heard: ** _ Warning: Nuclear Launch Detected. _ **

The Hybrid hear this and look around in fear and panic, but they can't sense the presence of the Ghost, because they're too busy being bombarded by Siege Tanks, Thor's and Banshee's, but then they look up and spot the nuke warhead inbound.

The rest of the Dominion, Ghosts and Royal Defenders back away from the airfield attack and watch as the Nuke from the Aegis slams down and destroys the airfield and all the Hercules transports the Hybrid were gonna use, and all the Hybrid have been destroyed.

Luckily, Dominion/Terran-class Nuke warheads don't leave radiation in the aftermath and just do a massive explosive blast with such force, and leave nothing left in the wake of the fallout.

They then see the smoke has cleared, coming out through the smoke is none other than Nova. They all cheer for this win, they have secured Tarsonis and saved the city. There have been some damage into the city, but not much. Enough for some rebuild and no casualties.

Nova goes to Lincoln. "You did a good job there Nova, still the best of the ghosts ever known. Also, we could use someone like you in the Royal Defenders." The rest of the team shows up and agrees.

Nova chuckles. "The offer is good and all, but I think we'd rather stick to fighting the fights, our way." The Gryphon then comes down to pick her and her ghost allies. "But, be sure to contact us whenever you need some special ops assistance."

Luna smirks. "We'll be sure to tell the emperor of what you did today, he knows you're not a threat, and will leave you alone."

"We'll put in a good word for you to Valerian" said Linka. "You're not a bad person or even a fugitive, just a soldier who fights for the right cause, just in your own way. We understand you and respect you."

Nov smiles as she gets back to her special ops ship. She looks back and salutes to the Aegis Ghosts and specters and Heaven's Devils Ghost and specter Vega and Nux. They salute back to her.

She then looks to the heroes. "Till we meet again, Royal Defenders." The doors to the Gryphon closes and takes off to the sky.

"We're bound to see more of her, soon" replied Leon. Then a portal opens up in front of them. "What in the hell is this?"

Gyro comes out. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

They're all not interested in his late arrival. "Dude, where the hell were you?!" asked Sam.

Gyro looks to Neil. "We need to talk, it's something that has to do with the Boiling Isles, well about the school of Hexside and Grom Night!"

Neil is confused. "What? What happened?"

"We wanna know too." The rest of the Royal Defenders look to them. Looks like Gyro needs to explain to them about what he told Neil, days ago.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: I thought it would be nice to have some Koprulu Sector Action, that and because I am in the Starcraft zone once more, probably for a short while. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/19/20. _ **


	424. Ch424: Grom Night

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 424: _ Grom Night. _ **

(_Ever After High._)

Jordan, Leon, Sergei, Sunset, Leni, Luna and Duchess are now waiting at the bottom of the school and looking up to the tower of Gyro. "So, what the heck do you think they're bringing down?" asked Leni.

"Whatever it is, let's hope it can help with the fear fight training for Luz" replied Jordan, she then pets Dominic. "But something tells me that it could be magical or very bad."

They look up and see Lincoln and Linka on their Netherdrakes and Gyro and Neil pass them the large closet and they secure the chains and slowly lower it down to ground level. "What the heck?! What's with the closet?" asked Sunset.

Gyro and Neil fly down to the ground and land next to them, then Sergei and Leon bring in the wheeled platform and they place the closet on top of it. "So, what's with the closet man?" asked Leon.

"The closet is a containment for something that has been known and something I have been using for tests on anyone who wishes to join my class. Now, let's get this thing to the Boiling Isles" said Gyro. "Luz and Amity are probably waiting for us at the Owl House now."

They slowly wheel the closet to the great gate and Gyro activates the portal.

"This is it guys" said Linka. "Our first ever visit to the Boiling Isles. We did have them come and see our world last time, and now we're gonna see there's."

"You know, it's weird that we once said we wouldn't wanna come and visit that place, but now we're going there to see how well this shit goes down" said Leon. "This should be interesting."

Lincoln sighs. "Let's just hope we don't run into whatever troublesome weather they have there."

"No need to worry" replied Neil. "Gyro was able to keep track of the conditions for today, and there will be no Boiling Rains, Shale Hail, Plagues, Gorenadoes or even Painbows. We'll be safe, let's hope Luz is up for this task."

"Taking the place for Amity at the Grom night to fight the big shape shifting monster is quite noble of her to do, but is it necessary for me to come to the whole night as well, pops?" asked Luna.

"Not my idea, all his." Neil points out to Gyro. "It's your choice rockstar, not mine."

"Well, Principal Bump counts you as magic user as well since you have demonic powers and you are free to bring anyone else with you" said Gyro. "I guess this I what happens when you have demon powers and the Runeblade of the scourge."

Luna thinks about who she should bring with her, she knows Sam will be busy with some things for her to spend some time with her little brother Simon. So, she looks to Lincoln and smiles, she made her choice for her plus one.

"Alright, everyone. Next stop, the Boiling Isles!" said Gyro. They all pass through the Great Gate, all of them looking forward to their first ever visit to the home of the Owl Lady and the Human Witch.

(_The Owl House, Boiling Isles._)

The Great Gate at the back of the Owl House opens and the heroes come out and look around. "Wow. This place doesn't seem so…." They all spot a giant Pigeon with squirrel back legs and spits spiders. "Never mind" said Sergei.

They look to Neil and Leni who are shocked and slightly trau8matized by this. "Be glad we're not in Amphibia, because it is far worse than this" replied Gyro. "Now come on, let's get this thing to the front of the house."

The push the closet and make their way to the front and see the front of the owl house. "Wow. This kinda looks like something from the stories of Baba Yaga" said Linka.

"Well, there was this incident when Luz, Gus and Willow did a conjuring to the house without Eda's permission and the results was that the whole house stood up and walked around on giant bird-like feet" replied Gyro.

Leon chuckles. "Like a Baba Yaga thing!"

"Good, you guys came." They spot Amity and Luz outside of the Owl House, but also with them are Amity's older siblings who are twins. Edric and Emira Blight.

"Good to see you again Amity, and Luz" said Sunset. "So, there two are your siblings?"

"We are, and we know Amity told you guys about us and we sorta know about you guys" said Emira.

"Amity trusts is with the secret since we're not into causing too much trouble to mittens" said Edric. Hearing that name makes Amity blush, it's her nickname.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all" said Neil. He then looks to Luz. "Where's Eda and how come your friends aren't here to be part of this?"

"Gus is busy with some words they need to come up with for tonight and Willow is helping out decorate the gym for the event and Eda is inside and she's trying to look good for the night" said Luz. "So, is this the thing?" She goes to the closet that then starts to shake.

"Yes, yes it is" replied Gyro. He then uses his magic to make it levitate slowly to the ground and then in front of them. "Now, before we do anything, did you head off to use the bathroom?"

"I did, and I hope I don't have to after this!" said Luz. "So, what the heck is in that closet?"

The others also wanted to know, but Neil backs off from this. "Well, in this thing is a creature that is known in another earth and a wizard world, known as the Boggart."

"Whoa! Whoa! A boggart?!" asked Jordan. "That monster is in there?! And you have one?!"

"Yes, I have one and I used it for the rite of passage and first test for my students in Defense against the Dark Arts, and they all passed and stood tall against the worst fear" replied Gyro.

"We're kinda lost here. So, what does the Boggart thing do?" asked Amity.

"Similar to the Grom Luz has to face, can change into your deepest darkest fear" replied Sunset.

"Whoa. But how do you defeat it?" asked Emira.

"Reciting the incantation known as Ridikulus, but I do know a glyph that you can use against it, but the glyph is very complicated and has to be forged from the inner thoughts within your' mind and also has to made with focus on how silly and humorous you want the Boggart to look like, otherwise it's gonna end bad" replied Gyro. "But, I will place a hex onto the Bogart so it will turn into a form of challenge instead of its normal status of striking fear and terror."

Luz takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready for this."

Amity goes in front of Luz. "Listen to me, Grom will take the form of what you fear the most and use it to defeat you. So, what are you truly afraid of Luz?"

Luz then thinks about her fears. Edric and Emira both look to each other. "Wanna say our greatest fears?" asked Edric. Emira nods. "Okay, so on three. One… Two."

Edric: Being alone forever.

Emira: Being stuck with you forever.

Edric hears this and looks down in sadness, and yet Leon and Sergei are laughing. Leni makes some vines to slap them in the back of their heads. "That was mean guys."

Luz then recalls. "In preparation of this, I came up with a list!" She hands the list to Amity. She along with Emira and Edric and Gyro look to the list and snicker.

Gyro then goes over to the closet and he releases the Boggart. The creature comes out, as a cat with the face of a human? "Help me Luz, I don't wanna be like this. Please!"

Luz is freaked out by this, and then the Boggart changes into her phone with someone trying to contact her who is a jerk and then it turns into a large box of milk, turns out she's lactose intolerant.

The others are confused by this and have no clue what the hell are they looking at. "Okay, so the cat with the human face was freaky, but everything else is just kinda sad" replied Duchess.

"What the hell are we looking at?" asked Lincoln. "Is this even striking fear and testing her courage?"

Amity then stops this by shoving the Boggart away. "Enough! The only reason I can't be able to face Grom is because what I fear is far more than what grosses you out. What is your greatest fear Luz?"

Luz then looks to the Owl House and then tells them. "My real fear, is that Eda thinks I'm too fragile to do this and if she's right, then I'll never be a real witch."

"Wow! Now that does sound like a fear, complete and total failure to the mentor" said Neil. They all agreed to this, but Luna's demonic powers sense something else is her true fear.

The Boggart then takes the form of a giant Edalyn Clawthorne and calling Luz inadequate and making her wear a bib that says "_Weak Baby_", place her onto a baby chair and then putting Luz into a crib with safety gear. Gyro is confused by this. "This feels like a lesser form of fear and just some point of trying to be less embarrassed and overwhelmed and also this is like a Clyde thing for some reason."

"I can take Luna being overprotective and acting all motherly, but this is just weird and also not right" replied Lincoln. "Is this your actual fear?"

Luz spits out the pacifier. "Yes!" Then Eda comes out in the clothes she's gonna wear to Grom and is impressed by her giant self.

She then talks to Luz about her facing Grom, in which shows that Luz is standing up to Eda and showing her that she can face Grom, with or without help from Eda or from anyone.

The giant Eda (_Boggart_) goes to Luz, seeing how this is annoying her. Luz then yells out Ridikulus and a humorous glyph appears in front of the Boggart and it turns into a child version of Eda, wearing a clown attire and having the voice of King.

Everyone laughs seeing this. "Holy shit! That is funny!" chuckled Gyro, he then collapses to the ground and laughs. "Someone record this now!"

"On it!" yelled Leon, Sergei, Leni, Luna, Sunset, Duchess, Linka and Jordan with their phones.

Eda feels annoyed by this. "You gotta be kidding me. What the heck is this?!"

"She did it!" said Neil. "She spoke the spell and turned the Boggart into a lesser and more humorous form! She defeated a fear and turned it into something laughable!" Neil then laughs.

"That is not funny!" said Eda.

Gyro then gets up. "You're right. It's Hilarious!" They all laugh, Eda sighs and just goes back inside, but first she pushes the Boggart to the ground making it cry like King's ridiculous squeal which makes everyone laugh even more. Then Eda goes back inside.

Amity then stops laughing and she goes to Luz. "Luz, I don't really know if you're ready, but we're literally out of time."

"I'll take it" said Luz with a determined look.

Gyro then grabs the Boggart and he tosses it into the closet. "Oh wow! You didn't just face your fear, but I think some part of me wants you to be in my class of Defense against the Dark arts." He chuckles as he says this, but everyone else doesn't laugh and are confused.

"Dude, are you for reals right now?" asked Luna with her arms crossed.

"I don't go to school at Ever After High, I'm from Hexside" replied Luz with concern and confusion.

Gyro then calms down. "Who knows, perhaps I can speak with Principal Bump tonight and see what time you have with no class within your schedule and perhaps have Neil squeeze you into Ever After High." He then snickers and he locks some arcane chains around the closet.

Neil is shocked. "Are you for reals man? Just because she defeated the Boggart…" Neil then thinks. "Oh right, defeating the Boggart is the rite of passage and the first test in your class. How did I forget that?!"

Amity is shocked hearing this, and so are Emira and Edric. But they also feel interested in this class Gyro calls, Defense against the Dark Arts.

Gyro then sees Hooty on the door with bandages and an eye patch. "What the heck happened to Hooty? Why does he look like he got out from a bar fight?"

Amity looks away. She was the one who beat up that stupid bird tube attached to the Owl House, Hooty is so annoying!

(_Skip, Hexside School for Witchcraft and Demonics._)

The whole school is active and feeling good vibes and excitement for the night they have all been waiting for, Grom Night has come and there are lots of guests and not just the normal witch students and staff.

Let's see who else is in the Grom Night: Gyro, Neil, Dean Giles, Evil Queen, Eclipsa, Alastor, Hollow, Luna, Lincoln, Doctor Strange, Alastor, Charmcaster, Pyrrha, Lincoln, Luna and High Lord Alarak? What the heck?

They all dress fancy for the night, and yet Alarak and Hollow are still in their leadership attire and are hoping this will be far more entertaining than the crowning of Twilight Sparkle from Equestria.

What's odd is that Sergei was invited and yet he's not there anymore, he said he'll be back, he needs to get someone he knew when he visited Azeroth's Warlord's of Draenor during Chromie's time walking. Whatever he has planned, it can't be good.

The odd thing in the Grom night, is their disco ball, which is the Snaggleback demon holding onto the rope upside down and his shell shining with bedazzling gems, also he's spinning. "So….. Dizzy."

Gyro goes around and looks around the place, he can see so many of the students dancing, taking pics, and enjoying the food and of course, interacting with their allies. Edric and Emira are already discussing something with Charmcaster.

Gyro waves to Neil and Eclipsa and he also sees Principal Bump is talking to him about what Gyro told him about his class known as Defense against the Dark Arts, and Alastor also listens in and speaks with them. Then Gyro sees Hollow and Alarak less pleased with everything in this night, they only came here for the fight between Luz Noceda and Grometheus.

He does see the living band instruments playing the song, Willow using her plant magic to add some fashionable flowers to their outfits and Giles looking to the flower archway that has eyes blinking at him.

Then he sees someone who seems less happy to be there, Edalyn Clawthorne. Eda is talking to King about her concerns about Luz being the replacement Grom night Queen and to go face-to-face with the creature known as Grometheus. Gyro knows he cannot intervene and offer comfort for her.

'_This night is gonna be one to remember, and I hope Luz can be able to face this creature, or the Boiling Isles will forever be living their lives in pure fear and eternal nightmare. Huh, sounds like the eternal void of Amon already._'

Then the doors are busted open and coming in is Sergei and Grommash Hellscream?! What the fuck?!

Both of them wearing Orcish war paint and roaring the words. "** _Grom! Grom! Grom! Grom! Grom!_ **"

"Hey!" they look to Gyro and all the confused students and guests. "What the hell are you two doing and why is Warlord Grom Hellscream doing here? Shouldn't he be in his own timeline on Draenor?"

"I called him onto the event and as my plus one!" yelled Sergei. "And I think we should let him see this battle!"

Grom goes to Gyro. "I know that this night is not about me, but I am honored to see the battle between a human and a monster of fear, this is a battle of fear, courage and true glory! Only one will win, even if the beast bares my name as well! Should the human fail, then I Grommash Hellscream will face Grometheus in blood and combat! Lok'tar Ogar!"

Gyro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "God damn this day just turned from bad to worse and then from okay to shit storm real fast."

Grom and Sergei then head off to where the food is, Principal Bump goes to Gyro. "Don't push yourself too hard Guardian, this will be quite interesting."

Then Alastor walks into this. "_ And very entertaining! _" They both chuckle and so does Hollow and Alarak, Neil, Evil Queen, Eclipsa and Charmcaster. Yup, this just got interesting for all of them.

Then they hear Gus making the grand announcement for the big night to begin. They all cheer for his sense of words and humor that's really looking forward to the big fight tonight.

Lincoln and Luna nudge they're dad and they see Amity talking to Luz and see how cute they look when talking and the way they look. Then Gus makes the announcement.

"And now to announce the new Grom Queen. You know her, you love her. You at least know her. Luz the human!" The spotlight goes to Luz and they all cheer for her, Luz then gets to position and Amity wishes her good luck with such worry.

The living pedestal goes to Gus and he hits the button on it, the floor of the gym starts to open and two lovers who were about to kiss stop and rip their clothes off to reveal they're wearing jerseys with the name "** _ Grom! _ **"

Sergei and Grommash are motivated by this and also cry out. "Grom! Grom! Grom! Grom! Grom!"

The floor then reveals an underground arena, and Luz grabs her weapon of choice from the weapon rack and she places a paper with a glyph on it to make it empowered.

Luz steps into the underground arena and she faces the greyish glob creature, Grometheus and he starts to morph into the things she fears, everyone cheers from this. Though the guests are confused.

"What the hell is this shit?" asked Hollow.

"Why is she afraid of a feline creature with the face of a Terran?" asked Alarak.

"This isn't scary, this stuff seems weird and also awkward to look at" replied Charmcaster.

Alastor frowns from this. "_ So, this is entertainment? I am not entertained, I've seen better from strippers and my dead enemies. _"

"Perhaps her worst fear has not yet fully manifested" replied Grommash.

"What the fuck did I pat twenty-five bucks for?" asked Sergei.

"You didn't pay for anything you retard" yelled Gyro who's on stage. Everyone just cheers and claps for this, and then Gus let's King say some things, but he fails miserably and gets booed at because he sucks!

Luz then destroys the giant phone with the jerk on it and Principal Bump takes the microphone. "Luz has lasted sparingly long, but what form will Grom take next?"

With determination Luz feels she can face what's next and the creature takes the shape of Eda and everyone looks to her. Hollow points and laughs. "Ha! You're her fear! What a joke, and also sad." Eda hides in embarrassment from this.

Then the fear creature puts its tentacle onto her forehead and they all see this, Alarak can sense something is wrong. "It appears her worst fear is about to be fully seen, let's see how she fairs against it."

Grometheus then turns into the door where Luz came from and then it reveals her mother asking her what is going on and asking if she has been lying about not going to summer camp.

Now this made so much sense for everyone. "Oh! So her worst fear was her mom finding out and getting worried about her lying about going to camp when she was actually training to be a witch" replied Lincoln. "This makes total sense now."

"Then why didn't the Boggart turn into that one earlier?!" yelled Gyro. They then see Luz backing away, she was now afraid and she then … runs for it, with Grometheus in hot pursuit, and they pass by Gus and King who were talking in the hallways.

Everyone is now worried that the creature has escaped from his prison, then King uses his words to keep them motivated and calm and not panic. This works and they all go after Luz and Grom. Eda, Amity and the others know they have to help her, this is a fight she can't face, alone.

(_Moments later._)

Luz makes her way through the woods and she is near a cliff with the monster prowling towards her. The creature is about to finish her off, but gets blasted by Eda, Charmcaster, Pyrrha, Eclipsa and Evil Queen.

Gyro arrives and so do the others, with their powers and weapons ready. Sergei and Grommash do a war cry with their weapons ready and they're blood pumped for battle.

"Hands off my human you misshaped excuse for a monster!" yelled Eda.

"Eda, you were right! I'm not ready" said Luz as the creature goes close to her.

Eda looks to her with concern. "That's okay, I got this one." She and the others are about to get ready to fight the beast, but then Amity Blight comes out from the trees and confronts Grometheus.

"What the heck is she doing?" asked Giles.

Alastor smirks. "_ Fighting the fight she was given and not running away. How noble and brave of her. _"

"Let's see what she fears the most" said Evil queen.

They then see the creature take the form of Amity's worst fear, which was a humanoid of her size, taking the note from her pocket and then ripping it in two, and dropping it to the ground. This makes Amity upset and the creature backs off to change its form, well try to change its form.

It was then Luz took the ripped part of the paper and sees it, she then says that Amity's worst fear was being rejected by the one she wishes to ask to Grom night. But she reassures her friend that she'll go with her. This makes Amity happy and then they look to the monster readying to attack.

The others wish to help, but Gyro stops them. "No. This is they're fight, let us see how graceful and strong they are, together." then the students and Principal Bump arrive and see this.

Luz and Amity pull themselves close to each other and perform a dance, with the magic from Amity she makes an abomination, with the paper glyph marks of Luz onto the abominations forehead they then leap off and the abomination goes into the fear beast's mouth, the glyph triggers and plants grow out of the monster.

Luz lands down and she catches Amity and she pins her around and they do a finishing pose as the monster detonates into a beautiful and really big cherry blossom tree.

Everyone is shocked, and then they cheer for them and they're amazing performance. Then some cherry blossoms land onto the heads of Luz and Amity and form crowns.

"So, who did you wanna ask out?" asked Luz.

Amity blushes. "That's not important." she tosses the other half of the paper and it lands onto the other ripped half.

Everyone cheers for them and what they did, even the guests were amazed and impressed, even Alarak and Hollow were amazed and respected they're way of fighting this monster. Sergei and Grommash do another war cry from this.

Eda claps and is proud and pleased at what Luz did, even though she got help from Amity.

Gyro stands next to Principal Bump. "Perhaps next year's Grom night, you should have a Grom night king and queen. Two heads are better than one of course."

Principal Bump thinks about this. "You know what, that's not a bad idea. In fact I shall discuss about this for tomorrow, as for now we should celebrate and I would like to continue the talk about having Luz, go to Ever After High and learning Defense against the Dark Arts and as well as our top student."

While everyone else celebrates and talks about this, Lincoln and Luna pick up the broken half's of the note, the note that Amity wanted to give to the one she likes, and what does the note say?

"_Luz, will you go to Grom with me – Amity._"

Lincoln and Luna smile and watch as Amity and Luz enjoy this victory and the party ahead. They decide to keep this a secret, the secret of Amity Blight and her crush on Luz Noceda, the human Apprentice of the Owl Lady.=

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: This was all for the Owl House Episode "_Enchanting Grom Night._" I so loved that episode so, so much! Luminity rules it baby! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/20/20. _ **


	425. Ch425: Sharp Siblings Saturday

** _ Spells and Louds. _ **

**Chapter 425: _ Sharp Siblings Saturday. _ **

(_Sharp Residence._)

The day has come, the day the two siblings of the Sharp bloodline get to hang out and care little about school. Was that mean of me to say? I don't know.

Sam comes out of the house along with her little brother Simon. "We'll back later in the day dad" replied Sam.

"Alright you two, just don't do anything stupid or get into any trouble" replied Peter. "Also, keep an eye on your brother and make sure he's safe, sound and away from any heavy duty traffic."

Sam sighs. "Dad, we're not near any long ranged high ways or any fly overs and we'll be safe. I'll keep a close eye on him, and we're just going to some fun places around town. We're not going out of town."

Peter sighs and he hugs Sam and Simon. "Okay, okay. I just worry about you being back home, it's been more than a week and I'm just so glad you're back home kiddo."

Simon smiles. "I know dad and we'll be back home soon. This is just gonna be our one time together as siblings, kinda like how Lincoln and Luna have theirs."

They then take they're leave and hop into Sam's blue pickup truck with her Pokemon Pikachu. Peter watches them leave and sighs. Then his other kids go towards him.

"Dad, they're fine" said Adagio. "Sam will keep an eye on him and she has powers to keep him safe, they're phones are on tracker mode and we know you also rigged some FutureTech tracking systems in Sam's truck."

Peter chuckles. "Sorry, I just don't want Simon to get hurt. He's back, my flesh and blood kid is back and he's here and he's spending time with us and going to school and sees all of us as awesome family members."

"Yeah, he also does some cool tricks on his bike. I got me an awesome big bro figure in him, an even better big bro than Brad could ever be" said Kick. "Even though he doesn't go too extreme as I do, he's very supportive and very calm."

"He's really nice when he goes around and wants to help us with some things" said Aria. "He really does know how to setup some musical things when we need some help, and he really likes to chill with us and listen to the songs we have."

"He's in the Track Team, Tech Club, Gamer's Club, Cycler's Club and The Royal Woods Middle School Dodge Ball team "_the Hyper Hydreigon's_!" He's really wanting to join so many new things, but there seems to be a pattern in some of the clubs he's joined" said Sonata.

"You mean to the fact most of these clubs has Stella Gonzales in them?" said Peter. "If so then I also see the pattern, I think Simon may have a liking for a certain resident Filipina in the town, the only issue I that he's way too nervous and shy to talk to her. I think he might faint if she kisses him."

They all chuckle. "Now that we wanna see!" said the Dazzles.

Then Kick looks around. "Where the heck is Ember and Aggie?"

(_Backyard._)

Ember McLain and her adopted child Aggie are both underneath the tree and she listens to her mommy's soothing tunes, while Aggie's Misdreavus watches over them from above in the tree.

Aggie then looks to her mom and she can feel her emotions are not good. "Mommy, I know tomorrow is the day….. The day when it all began and changed your life forever. Are you okay with going back to where it all began?"

Ember sighs and she places her guitar down and pulls her daughter close to her. "I have to. It's been five years since I was back to where I used to live, the place where I once lived my life and I wanna find some closure. Kinda like how Peter and Sam always went to visit the grave of the woman who was in their life, I need to reconcile and look back to the memories of my past. It's gonna be painful sure, but I'll manage."

Aggie then hugs her mom. "The others will understand mommy, they know that tomorrow is a very important day and they'll keep away from it so you can find your own peace and I'll also keep clear as well."

Ember kisses Aggie's forehead. "Actually, I think I'd like you to come with me. I want someone close to me for when I break down and regain some unwanted memories of some bad things when we go back to Amity Park."

Aggie feels concerned about this. "Are you sure mommy?"

Ember nods. "I'm sure, and I made a call to McKenzie and he said he'll send me some forces to keep track of any ghosts that come near me. Mostly for Skullker or those cop ghosts and that damn warden. The patrols won't go near where we'll be, but they will send out long range scanners and patrols to keep an ever watchful of the place and I even got some help from my friends back in the Ghost Zone and from that Phantom kid."

Aggie also sees this is necessary. "Okay, I'll come with you. I don't want you to be interrupted when you see the place where it changed your life forever and I wanna make sure you're okay mommy."

Ember hugs her daughter and they stay in this moment for a while with the peace and silence in the air. '_Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day when I died, but in truth it's the day I was born again as something else and that something may have made mistakes, but now those mistakes have led me to see a new vision into life and the meaning of true love._'

Peter and the others see this from the kitchen window and sigh. "So, tomorrow is Ember's birthday?" asked Kick.

"Not her birthday kiddo, her death day" replied Peter. "But she also calls it her birthday to the fact she was brought back from what was her demise. I know all about it, and we shouldn't intervene, but we will do our part to make sure that she and Aggie are safe when they head for Amity Park. McKenzie told me about it."

"Then we'll all be there for them" said Adagio. "We're all family, does Simon and Sam know?"

"They do, but not the part where Ember is bringing Aggie with her. We're gonna need to inform them when they get back" replied Peter.

"Let's hope they're having fun with their Saturday" replied Kick.

(_Gus' Games n' Grub._)

Sam parks her truck and they both come out and look to the place. "Well, this is it. My first time to be here in a place like this, I have heard of arcades and how fun they are, but I have never been in one. We were always farm folk back then, farm folk with some city knowledge."

Sam looks to Simon confused. "Simon, you have friends at school. Don't you hang out with them at places like this when classes are over?"

Simon sighs. "Sorry sis, I'm still getting used to having friends and would rather head on home to be with you guys. I still have to try and learn how to hang out with kids like me. Even though I'm in good terms with Lincoln, Linka and Jordan, and to Aggie of course."

Sam places a hand on his shoulder. "I understand little bro, I know it's hard for you to adapt to everything new around here now that you've been back for more than a week, and we're all glad you're back and the family and myself will do whatever we can to help you adapt to everything, and this is a good start."

Simon nods. "Well then, let's do this." they both go into the arcade and Simon takes in the sights of the place. "Wow! Look at this place."

He sees all the games, all of them are different and some he's never seen before. He then sniffs the air. "This place smells kinda nice, I smell so much pizza and garlic sticks. This place looks to cool!"

Sam chuckles. "Welcome to Gus' Games n' Grub arcade little brother, now come on, let's get to some games and still see if you're as good as your big sis."

"Then let's see if we can compete for who buys lunch." They see Lincoln, Jordan and Linka as well as Clyde, Chloe, Artie, Lance and Trent. "Glad to see you here Simon, and Sam. You two doing your Saturday bonding thing?"

"We are and this is okay with you guys being here, we could use some friendly faces to play against" said Sam. She looks to Simon. "If it's okay with you bro."

Simon smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that." They then get to some games and start playing whatever game Simon wants to try, they know he wishes to make hang out time with friends and they wanna help him.

(_Hours later._)

After playing so many different games around the arcade, they're amazed at how good he is. He's not first place and hasn't beaten all the scores from Lincoln, Jordan and Timmy. But he is pretty impressive and skilled with what he does, he can beat the others, but he has a hard time trying to beat the top scores in the arcade.

"Dude, how the heck are you good at this?" asked Artie. "You're better than me at the games."

Simon chuckles as they all get to their seats, they already made the order for pizza. "Well, I know it's been such a long, long time since I was in the world of the living. But back then, Sam and I played video games in our shared room and we were pretty good at it. Also, these arcade games don't seem like challenger, now computer games are a challenge to me. I have never played those ones before when I was little, but I know Sam will help me out or she'll be there to back me up."

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like someone looks up to his big sis, kinda like Luna and myself."

Linka also smirks. "Look at that, Lincoln and Simon are the same and might as well bond as friends with so much in common. Well, some things in common."

Sam smiles. "Whenever I was around, Simon would tend to follow me. He'd ask me something's he's curious about and would always look to me for safety, or to mom or dad."

Simon chuckles. "Well, I was kinda shy and nervous when we were someplace else, and I wanted to have some company and the one person I found company in was always my awesome rockin' big sis."

Then their food comes and they look to the all-meat special pizza with cheesed stuffed crusts. "Whoa!"

They all take a slice and eat their lunch. Simon of course tries his pizza slice. "Wow! I never really had stuffed crust pizza before, this tastes so awesome!"

Sam chuckles. "Glad you love it, so what else are you other kids up to today?"

Lincoln and Jordan then finish eating and so does Linka. "Well, we're going to head to another world after this. We're gonna meet up with some other friends of ours and the gift we've given them" replied Linka. "Gonna be kinda awkward when we get there."

"Whatever business you guys got, we won't ask" said Chloe. "But we do wanna know, when are you guys gonna be doing some gaming contests for the school, as well as the dodge ball team and the talent show."

"That part is gonna be for next time" replied Jordan. "We're gonna be participating for auditions on Wednesday and we'll all be locked, stocked and loaded to show what we can do when the actual talent show starts."

"Many of our pals are gonna wanna be a part of the talent show" said Trent. "I gotta do some practicing with Kat later after this, otherwise she'll kill me." They all chuckle at that one, because it's true.

Then Clyde looks to Simon. "You planning on competing into the talent show Simon?"

Simon chuckles. "No, not for me. I don't think I'm ready to be part of something where there's gonna be lots of people. I have a long way to go into adapting to the changes into the world, not really the same the last time when I was still living."

"Don't be stressed out to much man, you'll get used to everything and then you'll be able to hang out and make more friends than just us, like the Faunus folks" said Lance.

Simon smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for being my friends guys, and the same goes to the others as well."

They all smile, knowing they're doing an awesome job as being there for the new kid who came back from the other side. They wish to do more to help Simon so he can be able to get used to everything around him.

(_Ketcham Park._)

Sam then walks with Simon through the park and they watch as everyone there is happy and talking to themselves, heck they even see some members of the Royal Defenders.

Boomer and Samantha talking to each other from the picnic benches, the twins being watched over by Luan, Michelle Lewis with Gwen and Loona and they're children Lily, Fenrir and Felicia.

Leni and Loni enjoying a picnic near the pond, Timmy and some Faunus kids tossing around a Frisbee, Johnny Test and Dukey going around with their skateboards and

But what was odd, they see Neil, Gyro and Mayor Davis walking down another pathway and talking to, Hierarch Artanis?! Wait what?! What the heck is the leader of the Daelam doing there in Royal Woods?

Sam and Simon continue they're walk and enjoy the sights and sounds of joy in the air. Then Simon asks. "Hey sis, you ever wonder what the heck is the reason why I'm even back here?"

Sam is shocked he would say that, but she understands why Simon would question that. "Come on little bro." They go over and sit underneath the shade of a tree.

"Look, I know things are looking like a normal day to day basis with you being around, and I get that you're still caught up with whatever Imperius said and all. But even though you don't know the true reason why you're here, then don't let it bother you. What matters is that you're here kicking it and breathing and back in the family, the new family with dad and me and I wouldn't be any happier with you back in my life little bro." Sam then hugs Simon. Pikachu also joins in the hug.

Simon smiles hearing that and feels like shedding a tear and hugs her back. "Thank you Sammy, I needed that. I've been having too many doubts with my return and my reason to not being where mom is, but I guess I should learn to accept things and just see the bright side of life now."

They both stay like this, then Sam sees something. They break the hug. "Simon, I'm gonna go and get us some ice cream, you think you can stay here for a while?"

Simon smiles. "Yeah, I'm cool being here. I won't leave anytime soon sis."

Sam smiles and she kisses his forehead and she heads off to the ice cream vendor leaving her Pokemon with Simon. As she goes over and buys some ice cream, she looks back and sees that Simon is gone! This sends panic into her, but then she is shocked to see Simon is sitting by the picnic benches and talking to someone.

Simon is talking to Stella, one of Lincoln's friends and the one girl that Simon seems to be nervous about. Sam smirks. '_Looks like little bro is now talking to the one girl he has trouble getting along with, this is so cute._'

She then buys the frozen treats and goes back to Simon, Stella and Pikachu, and she sees Stella brought with her Heracross. "Hey guys, looks like you got some ice cream with ya Stella."

"Yeah, I was here in the park before you guys just going through some things that I'm planning to build alongside the Tech club" replied Stella. "And so I decided to take a nice and much needed break, Simon told me all about you two having fun and some sibling bonding time."

Sam looks to Simon. "Oh did he now?" Simon turns red and looks away. "Well, it's nice to have some extra company to be with us." Sam hands Simon a chocolate ice cream and a cherry ice pop to her Pikachu and Sam herself has a plain vanilla on a wafer cone.

"Thanks, also Simon and I were talking about the upcoming track race this October and the one week stay we're all gonna have at Sleeping Bear Dunes National Lakeshore Camping grounds" said Stella.

Sam then sees Simon a bit worried. "Simon, I can tell you're nervous about going to the place for one week, but you don't have to worry bro. You got friends with ya."

Simon then calms down. "Yeah, yeah I know. It's a good next step to spending more time with friends and maybe even bond with some of them." He looks away blushing.

Sam knows why, Stella giggles. "You really do look kinda cute when you're nervous." She then realizes what she says and also turns bright red. "Oh, um sorry. I was just…. Trying to be nice."

Simon chuckles nervously and so does Stella. Sam smiles seeing this, she can see a pattern in this. '_Looks like Simon likes Stella and I think Stella might like him. This cuteness just turned to adorable!_' Even Pikachu and Heracross thought this was kinda nice.

(_Later._)

Simon and Sam are now driving home in her truck, Sam looks to Simon. "You okay bro?"

Simon then sighs. "I wanna confess, and I think you and some of the others already know."

Sam smiles. "You mean that you like Stella? Because I think she likes you little bro."

Simon turns red. "What? I mean, how do you know that?"

Sam chuckles. "Simon, I saw how nervous she was around you when she said you were kinda cute being nervous and then she turned red and you both had this nervous chuckle, so it's obvious she likes you too and I think it's a good thing. Perhaps you both can share how you feel, when the time is right of course."

Simon sighs and looks out the window with a smile. "Yeah, I think I should tell her, but I don't know how. How the heck do I get some alone time with Stella and tell her how I feel?"

Sam smiles hearing this. '_Looks like my bro needs some love advice._' They then see the house not too far. "Well, you could ask her to hang out with you after school time, and maybe play some games, chat and then when the time is right, and no one else is hearing everything you guys are saying. Tell her how you feel, tell her how much she seems like a nice girl and perhaps even one day try and see it al through."

Simon thinks about this. "Yeah, yeah I think that sounds like an awesome idea. Thanks for the advice sis, normally I was going to go and ask Lincoln or Jordan for advice, but you seem to know better."

Sam chuckles. "Well, truth be told, Linc and Jordan would also have the same advice as I do. When it comes to couples, only they know what to do when someone needs some help with asking someone you like a lot."

Simon then looks to their house which is coming closer. "Sam, thanks for spending time with me today. This means so much to be with my best rockin' sis."

"No prob bro" said Sam. "We could have another one for next time. Heck, I could bring you someplace awesome next Saturday."

"That sounds good sis" replied Simon. They then calm down and make it back home, as they get out of the truck and they look through the living room window and spot Ember and Aggie enjoying some TV together.

They both know that tomorrow, tomorrow is the day when Ember goes back home and recalls everything that has ever happened to her, the day that changed her life and the day she became who she is now. A ghost and family member and future mother to the Sharp's name.

They have a lot to do, and so do their friends who also know.

But then something was on Sam's mind as she and Simon get back into the house. '_What the heck was the Protoss Leader doing here in Royal Woods? And talking to Mayor Davis?_' She knows something's up, and whatever it is might be some change and possibly a new race added to the community of they're nice little town of Royal Woods.

_To be continued ….._

** A/N: Come next chapter is the long awaited memorial to the death of Ember McLain, I was able to get some information but not all the good info, so I hope what happens next chapter is okay with you guys. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, if you guys wanna know what Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are up to, then go to "_A Sparking Relationship chapter 326_" to find out what they were doing.**

**Date made: _ 8/21/20. _ **


	426. Ch426: Ember McLain

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 426: _ Ember McLain. _ **

(_September 13, Sharp Residence._)

The day has come, Ember McLain comes out of the room and is in her normal rock n' roll ghost attire and with her axe strapped behind her. She sighs as she looks to the date on her phone. '_This is it, no turning back now. Time for me to go back and reconcile with the past me._'

Ember comes down the stairs and she sees the whole family of Sharps and her daughter Aggie are wall waiting for her. "Hey guys, looks like today is the day huh?"

They all nod. Sam goes to her. "We know what day it is and what it means to you."

"We know we don't wanna get involved, but we wanna be there to make sure that whatever happens, you won't be interrupted" said Simon.

"We all know what it's like to have some part of our past come back to us and also sorta bite us where it hurts the most, and we have to face it eventually" said Adagio. Aria and Sonata also agree.

"We're not letting anyone else who have hated you get involved and ruin this day of mourning and closure, you can count on us and the other Royal Defenders to help keep things at peace" said Kick.

Peter then goes to her and they share a small kiss. "This is a hard day, that we all know and some of us have been through. We know we can't stop you from going, this is something you have to do. To find some closure after seeing things in a whole new different look into life and unlife."

Ember then hugs her boyfriend and they all join in the hug. "Thanks, and to our friends as well for letting me see a whole new look from what I have become." She then breaks the hug. "If it wasn't for me meeting with all of you, I would still be some messed up ghost chick who only hated grownups and authority, I love this new life I have and I wanna keep living this life with all of you, my new family."

They all smile hearing this, then Aggie goes to Ember and holds her hand. "Are you ready to go now mommy?"

Ember smiles and she picks up and then hugs Aggie. "I am." This is another reason as to why she wishes to live this new life, a child to call her own amongst people who all understand her.

They then break the hug and she puts Aggie down and they all walk out of the house, as they exit they see the Royal Defenders. All of them, even Alastor, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb are there. Why? Because they know what it's like to lose one life and gain a new one, a painful one and they see Ember as one of them, but she has regained her redemption and washed away her sins of the past.

"We're ready to head out now Ms. McLain" said Lincoln. "Everyone is setup at Amity Park and we contacted Danny Phantom and the Fenton's to setup a perimeter with our forces to keep any hostile ghosts from going to your position."

"We know they'll go to you, since you haven't been there for some time and they might get curious and ask where you've been" said Jordan. "We even contacted your ghost gal friends to also help out. They have the whole town on their watch and are also keeping an eye on the ghosts in the ghost zone."

Ember smiles. "Thank you, all of you. You all have no clue how much this means to me."

They then see Gyro land from his raven form. "It is time Ember McLain, the Great Gate is ready for you."

Ember nods and they all head into the many Dropships, and they take off and make their way back to Spellman Estate.

Inside, Ember thinks about who she was once before. She recalls some fragments of who she was and what had happened to her, she can recall her family, her friends and her dreams. But the one thing she knows that is too painful to remember, is the boy who loved her, the boy who broke her heart and made her what she is now.

Aggie can see her mommy is a bit uncomfortable and so she holds her hand, Ember sees this and she smiles at her daughter, she was with family and even though it will be just her and Aggie going to where she once lived, she knows that they will all be there to support her and also be ready for when she breaks down and unleash some form of paranormal anomaly.

"Guys, Great Gate dead ahead!" said Leon who is piloting. "Get ready, we're inbound for Amity Park!"

Ember takes a deep breathe, this was it. Time to go back home, and not just the town. All the dropships and Gyro in raven form fly right through the portal, Neil has left behind some Zerg to guard the Great Gate.

(_Amity Park._)

All the dropships come through the great gate at the outpost they have left behind, they then take to the skies once more and spot the town. The town of Amity Park.

"Ladies and gentleman and ghost, we have arrived to Amity Park" said Leon. "We're gonna land at the tarmac of the Fenton works and the other dropships will be landing at different sectors around the town, so hold on people."

The dropship lands and they all come out of the dropship and they see the people waiting for them. Danny Phantom and his lover Sam Manson along with their biological daughter Danni. Also there are Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton.

Danny and the others greet the Sharps who all come out of the dropship, then they see the ghost who wants to be here, the former enemy of Danny Phantom, Ember McLain.

"Hey Ember" said Danny.

Ember smirks and she shakes his hand. "Hey there Dipstick, you grew up and so did your girlfriend."

Sam chuckles. "It's good to see you too Ember, and we know why you want to come back here and why the heavy duty defense is needed. We hope you can be able to find some closure from your past."

Ember smiles. "Thanks guys, does the other guy know I'm here?"

They all know who she means. "We did some background checks and deployed ecto-scanner pods in the Ghost Zone, Skullker won't be able to know you're here and we sent him a little challenge so he may stay on his island and not come out of the Ghost Zone and ruin this day for you" replied Maddie.

Ember sighs. "Thanks, I don't need that ex of mine to make me very, very ticked off! Thanks guys, I know we've had some bad times and fought at so many conflicts, but I know things are changing and I appreciate what you guys are doing for me."

"You're a changed ghost Ember and we'll be here to help you with whatever issue you have, also Kitty, Johnny and spectra are scattered around the town and keeping an eye on things, mostly to ghosts and we got some ghosts in the ghost zone also helping" said Danny.

"Thanks again guys, I guess we're all friends" said Ember.

They then check the time and also sense a warning from their phones. "Looks like the Box ghosts is somewhere at the old shipyard warehouse storage, he never learns!" said Jack Fenton. He and Maddie then head out to take that ghost down, for the tenth time this month.

They all get down from the Fenton works building and then they see the many air force patrolling the skies, and all of them have been retrofitted to be armed with ectoplasma combat weaponry.

Peter then hands Ember his sword, Blood Crucible. "Go, go to where you need to be. We'll be doing our part."

Ember smiles and she takes the sword, and she calibrates it to change. She tosses it into the air and it turns into Peter Sharp's motorbike, with the sidecar add-on as well.

Aggie puts on her helmet and she gets into the side car. Ember looks back to the others. "Thanks guys, we'll be back later, and should something go wrong, then don't hesitate to come and do something."

Simon goes over and hugs her. "We know what to do mo- Ember." Ember smiles and feels touched that he would see her as his mom too, as does the others. They all have one more group hug, soon they depart from the hug and Ember gets onto the bike and they drive off, with Misdreavus following.

They all watch as the former villainous rocker ghost with her adopted witch daughter drive off to where Ember once lived her life.

"They'll be fine, and we did not rig Etherea Street with anything, no cameras and no patrols there" said Martin. "But we made sure that the area is nullified of any paranormal anomalies like the portals that lead to the Ghost Zone."

"What surprises us is that there aren't much people living in that neighborhood and from Mayor Tucker Foley, he intends to renovate some of the houses so it may be livable once more" replied Penny.

"But Tucker said he's going to steer clear from touching the McLain house, he knows it has memory and only ember can make the call for him to tear it down and change it into something else" said Sam Manson.

Peter sighs. "There's too much history for ember to go back there, and let's hope she can hold her own before she breaks down into an ectoplasmic paranormal shockwave that could cause some major damage to a wide area around the town."

"We all know how powerful she can be, she has also gotten powerful over the months we've been fighting through hell and evil" said Victor. "We're all concerned for her, but she can handle this."

(_Etherea Street._)

Ember and Aggie drive past some houses, most seem abandoned while others seem poor and in bad condition and some are almost burnt and untouched for so many years. They did see the sign earlier. "** _ Welcome to Etherea, the community of peace and joy since 1968. _ **"

Yup, they made it to Ember's home. Well, not yet close to her home.

Ember then looks around and keeps her cool, Aggie can tell her mommy is feeling uneasy. Then Ember stops the bike and she looks to her right and so does Aggie. They made it.

They both get off the bike and Ember pushes it to a place where she can park it, which was the very same place where her father would park his car, from long ago.

They both look to the ruined house, the whole place is burnt to a crisp and hasn't been touched for a long, long time which was a great mystery from the people who have been trying to clean it up.

Ember recalls what it looked like back in its hay days. Light blue tiled roof, white painted outer walls and two floors and one room which was hers. She then recalls, that her parents were not in there when it happened and that they have passed away years ago.

Ember then sees the mailbox that still stands and with the last name marked on it. "** _ McLain. _ **"

She recalls all the nice people, the neighbors and the mornings where she would feel happy and confident it was a good day for her, and that she would be the rockstar she dreams to be.

She could recall that Luna had that dream and so did Sam, she knows that they too had a life of greatness and had lost so much, and so did she.

Luna lost the trust of her old family and almost lost the trust and life of her brother from a dark time in their life, Sam lost her mom and brother from an accident and Ember…. She lost her joy, trust, love and her life.

This house, this house is the symbol of that day, the day she came home in tears with no one else home. The day, she burnt her life away, the day she casted herself into a fire she made, which is why she bears the name and moniker today, the moniker of her ghostly fire and her name, Ember McLain.

Ember sighs and she sits in front of the house at the dead grass that was once the front yard. Aggie also sits next to her and so does Misdreavus who looks to the ruined home.

"Are you okay mommy?" asked Aggie.

Ember strokes her daughter's hair and smiles. "Not sure, but this place was a good place. I grew up here, I learned so much here, I played music and wanted to be a famous rockstar like those I saw in concerts." they both look to the house. "I had so many nice memories here, memories of the past that made me who I am now and could've been long ago."

Aggie smiles hearing this, but she knows there is much more to the story, so much that hurts for her mom. "Do you wanna play a song? You don't have to."

Ember smiles and she pulls out her axe and switches it to acoustic mode. "There is one song, it's a song that I once used as my act for revenge and pain, but I think it's time for me to turn it into something…. Something that could be more than anger and rage."

She then strums on her guitar and sings, the very first song ever heard when she came to wreak havoc in Amity Park. But this one is not in its original rock genre, this one is more gentle and emotional.

_Yeah._

_Oh, Oh._

_It was, it was September. Winds blow, the dead leaves fall. To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call._

_Your life goes on without me. My life a losing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name._

_Oh, Ember, You will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Oh, Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name._

_Your heart, your heart has rendered. Your walls, now bear the shame. Like dead trees in cold December. Nothing but ashes remain._

_Oh, Ember, You will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Oh, Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name._

_Oh, Ember, You will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Hey, Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name._

_Yeah._

_You will remember my name._

_Because you will, remember…. My name._

Ember then stops strumming and she places her axe down and sheds some tears. Aggie also sheds some tears and she hugs her mommy. Ember then hugs her back, memories can be painful sure, but sometimes you have to let them in, in order to let them go.

They then break the hug. "You okay mommy?" asked Aggie.

Ember wipes away her daughter's tears. "I am, and I think it's about time for me to let the past go. This was just one last thing for me to do, before I have to let everything go, but there will be some memories I will keep, memories of good times. The times I spent growing up and becoming who I want to be, but I will let go the memories of pain, fear, misery and the love who left me."

Ember gets up and so does Aggie, they then share another hug and this time Misdreavus joins in. Ember then looks to the house. "The reason why this house wasn't cleanable, was because I was the one who kept it standing."

They break from the hug and look to the ruined home. "But now, it's time to let it fade and pass on." Her eyes glow blue and fiery, the house then starts to ignite into blue flames and then begins to rebuild itself into the home it once was.

Ember then whispers to the wind. "_My memories of pain, are nothing more than a soft tough from the flame._" The whole burning house then starts to turn into ashes and soon fades away on the winds.

Aggie smiles and she looks to her mom who is now shedding tears of joy. "Let's go home mommy."

Ember smiles. "Okay sweetie, okay." They then walk back to the bike, and then Aggie says something that could make this date even better than just closure. "Happy Birthday Mommy."

Ember smiles hearing this and she picks up Aggie and hugs her before they hop into the bike. "Thank you Aggie, thank you for coming here with me. I love you so much sweetie." she then kisses her daughters forehead.

Aggie kisses her cheek. "I love you too mommy, always."

Ember smiles and sheds a lone tear, a lone tear that shows how much she has gained from what she lost. She has gained something else from her shattered life from the past, just as Luna regained her brother's love and new family and Sam regained her brother and a new family, Ember has regained a new life to live for, a life with the heroes, a life with her daughter and a life with the family, known as the Sharps.

_To be continued …._

** A/N: I did what I could to find any info on Ember McLain, and since there wasn't much, I just winged it and I hope this was good. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I figured that Ember may have died in 1979 when she burned herself in her own home after her boyfriend never showed up or ever called her. So, she's technically in her early years of 16 in looks and ever since her showing in Danny Phantom which was in 2004, so in this story at 2020 she would be around 33, but in truth she is supposed to be 57 years old if she did continue to live and not commit suicide.**

**That's all I got, also I did some math to piece this together, unless you guys got an idea of how old she was when she died, what year, how old she would be now if she did live and of course how old she should be since her debut all the way to 2020. PM me for that one if you guys want.**

**This is what I calculated:**

**1979 – 2020 = 57.**

**2004 – 2020 = 33.**

**Date made: _ 8/22/20. _ **


	427. Ch427: Rita Loud

** _ Spells and Louds. _ **

**Chapter 427: _ Rita Loud. _ **

(_September 14, the Loud House._)

Rita awakens from the sound of her alarm clock and she looks around. "What the? Where the heck is Lynn?" she looks around and doesn't see her husband anywhere.

Rita then gets up and she heads to the bathroom in the room and she gets herself ready for the day, she fails to see her calendar and sees what day it was and what the occasion is.

Rita then comes out after a nice shower and she gets herself ready for work, she still fails to see the calendar and what it says. She then comes out of the room and looks around. "Huh, I'd usually hear the kids wake up."

She then sees some breakfast setup for her on the dining room table and it's still warm and there's also a note. "Huh, what the heck is this and where is everyone?" She takes the note and reads it,

"_Hey there Rita, good morning and we all had to head off to work and school early. We'll see you later in the day and we hope you have a great day and we're all gonna be enjoying an awesome day, all of us as a family – Lynn._"

Rita smiles and she eats her breakfast meal and sees a breakfast sandwich is packed for her so she can enjoy it for lunch, then she recalls. "What's so important about today anyway?" Rita then checks her phone and sees the date. "Huh, September 14, okay then." she puts her phone down and goes back to eating her food and drinking her coffee.

Then she stops and swallows and then looks to her phone. "Wait what?!" She looks to the date on her phone. "This…. It's my birthday today? Huh, I almost forgot and I know they'll all have a surprise party for me today."

She then smiles knowing her family will be there for her birthday, her…. Her family. She then recalls four kids who aren't louds. Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Lily, her once four children who made the loud house as it was and now they're no longer louds.

She feels like crying, recalling the day she lost custody of them and the family being split up from all of the chaos that has happened, then she stays strong. '_No, stay strong and just let it be. We may not be a big family anymore, but we're all still together and I have to at least accept the family I still have now, and the others are still family to us, well family friends._'

Rita then finishes eating and she brings her plate, utensils and mug into the sink. She then stops and looks to the fridge and she sees the photos that were placed there, the photos of her kids from back then as they all grew up.

Rita smiles recalling all the good memories she had from them, the good, the bad and the best. Rita sighs and then she heads out of the kitchen. She then grabs her bag and then heads out the door. "Time to get through to this day and see how it'll turn up for me."

"Morning Rita and also happy birthday." She looks to see her neighbor Mr. Grouse waving to her.

"Thank you Mr. Grouse, and I can only assume my family told you" said Rita.

"They did and I think they have something big for ya when you come back home after work" replied Mr. Grouse. "But I ain't spoiling nothin'. So, I think its best you get ready for what happens later when you get back."

Rita chuckles. "Okay then, see you later neighbor." Rita hops into Vanzilla and drives off to her work, Lynn already took off in Veronica for his work.

Mr. Grouse waves and watches as Rita drives off and then he pulls out a small communicator. "Okay guys, she's already off to work and now I think it's time to set everything up now."

"_Roger Grouse, we're on our way with everything for the party. Thank you for being part of this._"

He then sees some dropships flying in and they're carrying some of the things they need for the birthday party. Mr. Grouse chuckles. "I got a good feeling about this, let's see wha else is new around here and I hope the others can keep Rita occupied." He then goes over to the loud house to give some help as well.

(_Hours later, Dr. Finestein's dentist office._)

Rita comes out after a nice day at work and she heads out for lunch, but she'll be back later for any more appointments, and she was told she was given the chance to go home early since she has something waiting for her at home, which Dr. Finestein is also a part of.

As Rita walks out of the building she sees someone waving at her, it was Gwen with Lily, Jesse Rosato and Loona with her pups Fenrir and Felicia. Rita smiles and she goes towards them. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?"

"We came by to spend some lunch with you and also to greet you a happy birthday" said Jesse.

"We're all mothers and friends, well family friends and we thought it would be nice to have this moment with you, even with our little ones with us" said Gwen. Lily giggles and looks to Rita. "Hello."

Rita smiles and she waves back. "So, everyone else has something planned for me when I get back home?"

Gwen chuckles. "You seem to know pretty well the whole surprise party thing your kids and family wants to setup, so yeah something is setup for you back at your house, and soon the others will be there to help make it happen after their classes."

"This has happened before, so I think I know how it's gonna go down" said Rita. "It's nice to see you gals here to spend some time with me, but we are gonna be at the party later."

"We know Rita, we just thought this would be better" said Loona. "Also, I think I forgot how old you're gonna be now, I don't really keep track of everyone's age from time to time except for Sergei and most of the people I know." Her pups bark at this.

Jesse sighs. "Loona, you do know that knowing the age of another woman is kinda rude."

Rita chuckles. "It's okay, some time's even I have a hard time knowing my own age, truth be told I'm gonna be 40 today and I'm okay with the age I'm going to be. All part of growing up."

"Well, glad you're taking things calm and steady, now come on, we can enjoy some lunch we also brought with us at the park nearby" said Gwen, they all head to the park. Gwen, Jesse and Loona brought with them some sandwiches and some soda for drinks.

"So, Lincoln and Linka looking forward to their one week stay at Sleeping Bear Dunes Lakeshore campground?" asked Rita.

"It's not really a one week stay, it's more like five days" replied Gwen. "They'll be heading off on Monday and then they'll be back home at Saturday, I think. But they're set and ready for it."

"Same goes for Jordan, and from what I heard from Ember Simon and Aggie are also looking forward to their one week stay at the place" replied Jesse. "Ember said she couldn't be here because she's helping with something else for today."

"But before they can make their way to this campground place, there's this big audition for the Royal Woods Middle School talent show on Wednesday and then the actual talent show on spetember25" replied Loona. "And we know we're all gonna be there to watch them perform."

Rita smiles. "Glad to know they're taking up some clubs and seeing they're true talent within. How are Lincoln and the others doing? I rarely talk to them when we have free time to hang out as a big group."

"Well, Leni is doing quite well with herself at work and also with her date Loni, they're both quite the lovers when they come close to each other" replied Gwen. "Linka hasn't found anyone on her mind and I think she's over Ronaldo from the gender bent world, she might be focusing on her future instead, which we all support and are okay with it, it's her choice after all."

"Sunset is looking forward to taking up on the offer from Princess Twilight to be the new teacher for the school of friendship, Duchess and Sabrina are both enjoying they're time in Ever After High and we'll be seeing them soon when school breaks are coming in." then Gwen looks to Lily. "This little girl just learned to read her first story book on her own."

Lily giggles. "Twee beaws! Twee beaws sow fwunny!"

They all chuckle hearing this. "She rarely speaks outside of the house, I am planning to send her to daycare school or some pre-schooling or nursery system to help her interact with other kids her age, soon or next year after her 4th birthday."

They then enter the park and sit onto the picnic benches and eat their lunch. "And what about Lincoln and Luna?" asked Rita.

"They're handling well" replied Gwen. "Lincoln still looks up to Luna, but barely as a sister at times and mostly like his other mom, which I'm okay with it. Luna really does treat Lincoln above the others since they're bond has grown into some kind of sweet sibling or mom and son kind of thing."

"They still share the same room and at times they're okay sharing the same bathroom and dealing with heart breaking memories that haunt them by being close to each other and holding close with tears and comfort, at times Lincoln still has some nightmares and we're still trying to figure out what the heck are they about and the only person who knows is Luna, and also Jordan and Linka."

"So, Lincoln and Jordan are trying they're hardest to deal with past memories and near death experiences, but they're holding on and making their bond stronger, with Sam and Jordan along for the ride."

Rita sighs. "Tough and painful memories of the past, I get the same feeling too. I guess Lincoln is still haunted with the day we all fell apart, and I can't blame him and I'm surprised he doesn't hate us for life because of what we did."

Gwen can tell this is turning a bit hard for Rita. "Rita, Lincoln is not the kind of person to hold a grudge for long and he tries his best to see redemption for others, like towards Michelle Lewis and the rest of the kids and family you have. Don't push yourself too hard, and just try and hold things strong with everything that's happened."

Rita smiles. "Thanks, I needed that and I needed to hear what was happening to the others. I know they still see the rest of us as family and also forgive us and we'll all still be strong even if we're not related. You and Neil are doing a great job raising your kids, thanks."

Gwen smiles. "No prob Rita, I gotta do my best to be there for all of them, just as you did for them long ago. We're both the same and I treat you like a sister, sorta."

They all chuckle at this and then continue to chat, they even talk about Loona and Sergei's pups now learning how to hunt, they recently learned to sneak up on Sergei and ambush his face, which he's okay with it. They learn fast.

(_After work hours._)

Rita comes out of her work place and she drives back home, but she does notice something odd, this strange creature talking to Officer Schoffner and to a Faunus officer and handing them a tablet with a report about some things happening around the town.

This creature looks alien in nature, grey in color, has no mouth, clad in gold plated armor and has some kind of energy shield. '_Huh, I guess some change is coming and some kind of new race is here in town as well? Strange._'

Rita then continues to drive and sees some odd aircraft flying around, and not the kind of aircraft she usually sees in the sky. '_Yup, strange new change is coming and I think this might have something to do with that talk with Mayor Davis and some alien from the news._'

(_The Loud House._)

Rita makes it to the driveway and she gets out of Vanzilla and she sees a sign on the mailbox and chuckles, she goes over and sees that this sign has some balloons and streamers on it and says:

"_Come to the back, we have an awesome surprise for ya!_" Rita sees some colored hand prints on it, but it's odd that they're 11 hand prints and the colors are something she has seen once before.

She then goes over to the back and is shocked to see what was waiting for her. "SURPRISE!"

Rita sees all of her friends and her family are there. Her husband Lynn Sr, her father Albert and his sweet heart Myrtle and her kids: Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa, and even Lori came by from college to be there.

Her work friends and other high school friends are also there, and some of the members of the Royal Defenders and of course, Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Lily are there, but what was odd was that they were dressed in the clothes they once wore when they were once part of the family.

Rita sheds some tears seeing this, it brought back so many memories of good times, times when they were all united as a big family and now they look like they're still a big family.

Then the loud kids and the four Spellman kids speak up.

Lori: Mom, for a long time and more than 17 years, we have been happy to be the ones you call kids and for being the one who helped make us who we are now and also being the one to bring us all into this world.

Leni: We've had some hard times to go through as we grew up for more than 16 years of our lives, and we're glad you were there to help us get through all of it so we can at least accomplish something and feel more good with what we can do for the future.

Luna: You were an inspiration to all of us to be more responsible, because you were responsible enough to hold onto what madness and chaos we had to unleash and you never for once wanted to give up on this big family we have, well once had. Sorry dude, being honest right now.

Luan: Through sadness, depression or whatever issue we had, you always knew how to cheer us up and understood how we felt when we didn't feel happy with a bad day and heck even tolerated the messes we made.

Lynn Jr: You taught us discipline and showing signs of respect and you were always patient when we didn't learn from our mistakes and when we did learn from our mistakes, you would be there to help us learn something else for what we need when we grow up.

Lincoln: Being the one to make us feel like we're not left out or outnumbered, even when we were just trying to make do with what we got. We looked up to you for advice and we did our best to give you the break you needed, we would do you proud at what we can do when we take responsibility, well try to take some responsibility.

Lucy: You loved us, all of us. Even when we were odd and having some strange phases you would still love us and make us truly feel like we have a family who would never wish to see us left out, even at our darkest of times of life.

Lana: You keep us safe, and even though you punished us from our mistakes, we know it's you showing how much you love us and want us to be safe from danger.

Lola: You always know what to do when we would act up like in a bad mood and would do whatever you can to calm us down and see the smiles on our faces and help us out with our work or support us.

Lisa: You saw our talent and even though there have been some tragic incidents that may have broken our trust and bonds with some of our family, you told us to be strong and hold on to each other, telling us that we're all still a family and would show us to adapt and handle this new change in the world we are in now.

Lily: No Watter what happens, we will be famiwy, even if we awre not any mowre. We'll always wuv each other, always!

They all awe hearing Lily. All the louds, the still louds and former louds then speak in unison. "We love you mom, always and always."

Rita sheds tears of joy. "Oh kids!" She goes over and hugs all of them and they hug her too.

Everyone else sees how sweet this is and how much this truly makes Rita happy, seeing her kids come back together as if they were one big family once more.

They then break the hug and Rita looks to everyone who is there and all the decorations which are in her favorite color, violet. She even sees the food being served is from her husband restaurant and her favorite cake flavor, German Chocolate.

They then enjoy this party and greet Rita with a happy birthday, this is one birthday Rita Willard Loud will never ever forget and she looks forward for more to come.

As they all celebrate, Gyro then feels someone else there. "Hierarch, what brings you here?"

The Hierarch of the United Protoss walks towards Gyro and stands next to him. "I came here to see how my people are handling living their lives here in Royal Woods and from what they said from the reports they are doing well and are liking the equality the humans here show, I guess having the Pokemon and Faunus here has changed humanity for the better for the future."

Gyro smirks. "That is true and I hope they can be happy to be here more as tie progresses and perhaps we may even let them reside at Great Lake City and maybe we can advance and have Pokemon live in the rest of the country and possibly the world and then comes the Faunus and then your people."

"We have to start with the basic Templar and Dark Templar staying here, then we can begin letting the citizens of the Purifiers come and reside here this Friday and then if possible the rest of my people" said Artanis.

"That's good and we know there is no way in the realms can the Tal'Darim even work with this equality" said Gyro. "They're ravenous Protoss who see things in their own way of dominance and ruthless aggression."

"That is true, but let us not see things as it is in the past" replied Artanis. "Alarak's people may be a ruthless kind, but there could be a chance that they would wish to live here and be part of this form of equality, between Humans, Faunus, Pokemon and all Protoss. This is the new future for the faith of this world."

Gyro smiles. "Well, if that does happen then we'll be seeing far more species coming to reside here. But in the meantime, I think we should enjoy this day of new age for Rita Loud."

"Ah yes. I too would wish to partake into this human custom of celebrating the day of birth of the woman who was once the maternal parent of the Commander, we Protoss have this same kind of celebration, but we have our own ways to celebrating our rites of creation" replied Artanis.

Gyro chuckles. "We all have our own ways to celebrate things, and soon we will be able to embrace our different lifestyles."

They then go over and join them in celebrating Rita's 40th birthday.

_To be continued….._

** A/N: Happy Birthday to Rita Loud. Looks like change is also coming, in the form of Protoss in Royal Woods, could this be the start of a new kind of equality within their world? Who knows what will happen next, only time will tell as the chapters continue. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/22/20. _ **


	428. Ch438: En Taro, Royal Woods

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 428: _ En Taro, Royal Woods. _ **

(_The Loud House._)

The house is now awake and everyone is getting ready for school, as they all head out of the house and straight for Vanzilla, they spot something passing by their house.

Something Luan knows. "Huh, that looks like one of those Protoss Sentry's. What the heck is that thing doing here?"

"Well, yesterday when I was headed back home I did saw some alien in gold armor talking to the officer and one of the Faunus cops" replied Rita. "I think we have a new race living in our town."

Lisa is shocked. "So Protoss are residing in our town? How come we have no heard about it yet?"

"Because the Hierarch wishes to let this speech out later in the noon time on live television throughout Royal Woods." They all see the Protoss citizen placing they're mail into the mailbox. "Good morning Loud family, you're usual messaging delivery friend has retired from his work and moved to Great Lake City, so I shall be the one to deliver mail into this residence." He then goes to Mr. Grouse's house and hands him his mail.

"Why thank you" said Mr. Grouse as he looks to the mail he got. "And welcome to Royal Woods sir."

This was a whole new change for all of them and they all look forward to hearing the big speech from the leader of the Protoss.

"Well, we should all get to work and also to school" replied Lynn Sr. They all hop onboard Vanzilla and Veronica with their Pokemon with them and they drive off.

They spot some Protoss based aircraft and other patrols all around the place as they go around the town. From Phoenix fighters, Void Rays, Warp Prisms, Scout ships, Oracles and a few Tempest's and Carriers flying next to Boomer's Super Kirov. The only things they can't see are the Observers.

"Looks like Boomer isn't the only one in the skies now" said Lucy. "I wonder how everyone else is handling with this new change."

They spot some of the citizens going about their day with the Protoss with them as friends as well. Probes are going around town and helping clean things and track any Pokemon who might be hurt.

Protoss warriors are acting as cops alongside the human officers and the Faunus White Fang authority, and they spot a Protoss Adept being the traffic cop, and redirecting the traffic at the intersection. An Immortal walker walks by their car as the light is red for them, this fascinates Lisa.

"Wow. You think these guys eat food?" asked Lynn Sr. as they drive to the green light.

"Dad, they don't have mouths" replied Luan. "From what I recall from one of the mission and my stay on the Aegis, Protoss have to fill their nourishment through energies made from their own tech, or take in some energies from other tech around them. Though, they prefer Pylons which provide them more nourishment."

They look to Luan in shock at what she just said. "What? I read all about it, it's also mandatory for the Royal Defenders to know more about the allies we have."

"And I thought I was the one with the mind to know things and I know I am not to try and experiment with the technology they have, otherwise I will be in trouble" said Lisa.

Rita smiles. "That's good to know." They then continue to drive off and head to their normal daytime things.

(_Royal Woods Middle School._)

Lincoln and Linka arrive on the Vulture Bike and Jordan arrives on her Indoraptor and they spot they're friends and some of the kids now looking to the school and what's on top of it.

"Oh, that's a Pylon guys" replied Lincoln as he looks to the structure floating above the school.

"What?!" Lincoln, Linka and Jordan see they're Gamer's Club leaders Allison and Laurence. "That's a Pylon?! Like a Protoss Pylon?! From the Koprulu Sector from Starcraft?!" asked Laurence. "For reals?!"

"Yeah" replied Linka. "Oh right, well there's gonna be this big announcement speech coming from the leader of the Protoss, he'll be making his speech when all classes are over."

This makes the gamer's club shocked even more, and then they all finally notice the protoss tech and warriors going around the town. "No freaking way! Starcraft Protoss now live here?!" asked Allison.

"Yeah, change is coming and like with our Faunus friends, we're gonna have some new allies by our side in the town" replied Jordan. "So, it's another step for equality and understanding for everyone in our world. Also we have to treat them with respect and try not to offend them."

They all understand and go back to what they were all doing and also go back into the school.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan see their friends go towards them. "Okay, so I'm kinda confused and wanna know more about what the heck is even happening" replied Liam.

Simon then speaks up. "Well, for that to know is to actually understand those who know the game and when I mean those who know the game, what I mean is the Gamer's club. So, we can tell you guys more about the Protoss later."

"I know some of their stuff and history, but not they're tech" replied Zach.

Mollie looks to her phone. "Guys, my phone's battery was low earlier, but now it's back to full. What the heck just happened?"

Tabby then notices something. "Guys, why isn't the school connected to the power lines anymore, also how come the power lines don't have any cables anymore?" They all see the power lines in the streets don't have any cables that connect to each other, instead they have small crystals on them floating.

"That would be the result of the Pylon" replied Aggie. "The structure has its own energy field which allows the flow of electricity to power Protoss structures, warp in their warriors and also add nutrients for their Protoss warriors, these structures are warpped in by Probe bots and have their own energy shields for protection."

They all look to Aggie confused. "What? I read about is from my mom and I kinda wanted to learn more and now I have all the knowledge I need to get used to our new friends in town."

"As for the power lines though, we have no clue" replied Lincoln. "Could be a new way for power to pass through the whole town. But some power lines look like they still have cables, or they might be up for replacement, soon. They must be making big changes to the electric companies here."

"We'll know more when Artanis makes his speech later after school" replied Jordan. This still shocks their friends now that aliens now live amongst them.

"So, you think you're parents are gonna be asking the Protoss all about themselves?" asked Giggles.

"They might, but they have to refrain from anything that could be racist" replied Zach. "We don't wanna offend our new friends and have some trouble stir up the place."

"We have so many things to ask you guys!" said Laurence. "Did you guys know Artanis? Or at least fought by his side? Did you guys meet Vorozun or Karax or Rohana?"

"Have you guys been to Aiur?" asked Allison. "Have you guys met the Tal'Darim and they're Highlord? Did you guys board the Sphere of Adune? Or maybe a Warp Prism? What the heck is Talandar like?"

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan chuckle. They have a lot to tell them, and Aggie and Simon have also met some of the Protoss and other Koprulu sector allies as well, this was going to be one long day for them.

(_Spellman Estate._)

Neil comes out of the Great Gate with his Pokemon Garchomp and he sees Leon and Sergei in their combat uniform and Tiger Tank with two Immortal Walkers and one Colossus walker. "Okay, so I left Giles in charge to watch over things and make sure Ever After high is in good shape. How are we with the incoming arrival of the Hierarch of the Daelam?"

"Well, Gyro is at the Mayor's hall and is awaiting the arrival of Artanis on his Carrier and his fleet escort" replied Leon. "Luckily, the Stargate's have been built and are working well with warping in Protoss aircraft."

"Which means Artanis will arrive soon, now normally he might come here in his Mothership, but he's coming here in one of the carriers from the Golden Armada" replied Sergei. "And also coming with him is Matriarch Vorozun and Phasesmith Karax."

"So, he's not coming in the Sphere of Adune?" asked Neil.

One of the Immortal's speak. "** _The almighty Ark ship is undergoing maintenance for any future uses, and the Sphere of Adune is only used as a warship should there be any threat to the sector or to the realms, so it would be a waste of time to bring such a vessel onto a small announcement to the good citizens of Royal Woods._ **"

Sergei and Leon chuckle. "We like these guys!"

Neil smirks. "Okay then, let's get going." He ride with them on the Tiger Tank and they begin to ride off, Gwen and Lily and Michelle wave to them as they stay and await the big speech.

Leon then looks to Neil. "So, what's the what's happening at the Boiling Isles?"

"Well, they have this thing called Grudgby coming up and they're going against Glandys high as usual" replied Neil. "And the whole event is starting somewhere next week, as for now Luz, Amity, Emira and Edric are looking forward to attending their first ever Defense Against the Dark Arts Class tomorrow at Ever After High."

Sergei uses his comlink to speak to them. "Do they have any free time in their classes at Hexside?"

"They do" replied Neil. "Around the days of Wednesday and Friday, which is also the days when Gyro has his classes at the last period. But, tomorrow they have to begin passing the rite of passage and test of facing that damn Boggart."

"That is true, Luz did pass hers when she was trying to face her fear against Grometheus for Grom night" replied Leon. "So, it's just Amity, Edric and Emira? This should be interesting."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be there to see how well they do and so will the Owl Lady and yes she's bringing that little demon dog King to watch and will be keeping an eye on him" replied Neil.

"Anything on Pokemon headed for their chances to reside in Ever After?" asked Sergei.

"Well, that's gonna be a long while" replied Neil. "Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Raven Queen, Darling Charming, Maddeline Hatter, Hunter Huntsman and Rosabella Beauty are trying their best to get the votes from everyone al round the land to accept having Pokemon live amongst them, Sally Whitemane supports this, but the choice also has to come from the good people of the lands."

The Immortal walking with them speaks. "** _Expanding the meaning of Equality and unity of another race to another world is truly an honorable thing, and we believe it could happen and we can bring all people and things living together so we may all find peace. Like the unified alliance of the Terran Dominion, Zerg Swarm and all Protoss in the Koprulu Sector._ **"

"We all want peace, unity and equality" replied Leon. "But it's gonna be a long, long way to accomplish that. But until then we should made do with what we have and try to help others see how we can all live in harmony."

Sergei chuckles. "Now you're starting to sound like Princess Twilight Sparkle, the true Princess of Friendship and all of Equestria." This makes Neil chuckle as well.

Leon smirks. "Not wrong, the power of friendship is strong and soon it will be even stronger when we have more than just the Templar residing with us."

"Dark Templar, Purifiers, Calai, Preservers and possibly Tal'Darim" said Neil. "We are all looking forward to a great future and we are all going to do our best to make that future happen, together."

The two Immortals agree and speak. "** _Till all are one within unity, En Taro Tassadar._ **"

Leon and Sergei also agree. "_En Taro Artanis!_"

Neil smiles and he looks to the skies at the aircraft flying by. "_En Taro Zeratul._"

They all make their way to Royal Woods. All three Spellmans, two Immortals and One Colossus.

(_Royal Woods Town Hall._)

The time has come, all classes are over and everything has been setup. Gyro and Mayor Davis are talking to each other and they also look through the standing forces keeping an eye on the whole thing so nothing goes wrong.

Then they spot a Carrier come out of jump warp, the Carrier of Salendis and then the Pylon above the Mayor's building glows and warping in front of Mayor Davis and Gyro is none other than Hierarch Artanis, Matriarch Vorozun and Phasesmith Karax.

"Greetings friend Gyro, it is an honor to be here" said Artanis.

"Hello Artanis, everyone all over Royal Woods is lookin forward to the big speech you'll be making that can help all people and Faunus understand why the Protoss are here living with them, but I think some of the people already know what's going on" said Mayor Davis.

"And those who run businesses are greatful for the new tech that are helping improve their lives and the way humans, Faunus and Pokemon live here" replied Gyro. "We've done our research on Pokemon and the energy sources from Pylons and things are going to be better."

"That is good, are the forces on standby?" asked Artanis.

"They are" replied Neil as he arrives. "You're Zealots, Adepts, High Templar and Dark Templar are all positioned around the structure and we have aircraft and robotics forces also keeping an ever watchful alongside most of the Royal Defenders here."

"We will also ensure that the security of this speech is made" said Vorozun as she heads out to meet with her Dark Templar forces.

"And I will check on the reports from the Royal Woods Power Company and see how well the Terrans and some our Phasesmith's are handling with Pylon maintenance, as well as the reports from the outpost from the Executor here" replied Karax as he also leaves the area and meets up with one of the Probes who shows him the reports.

Artanis then looks to Mayor Davis. "I assume that the Press as you call them are all outside and waiting for me to make the announcement."

"They are" replied Mayor Davis. "They're all wanting to know more about this new equality plan for Royal Woods and wanna know how this will affect the future of not just Royal Woods and all of Michigan, but to all of the country and the world."

Artanis looks to the pedestal outside of the building. "We all seek to find peace and also unity, a future for all things living."

"Artanis, it's time" replied Gyro. He, Neil and Mayor Davis step aside. Artanis nods and he walks out of the mayor's hall with Mayor Davis, Gyro and Neil following behind.

As Artanis heads out of the building, the press look to him and they set their cameras up and some of them take pictures of the glorious Protoss leader. He then stands on front of the pedestal and he looks to everyone. He looks to everyone, humans, Faunus, some Pokemon watching and Protoss.

Artanis sees the Royal Defenders scattered around the place acting as front line security commanders and waving towards him.

Artanis then looks to the microphone, truth be told he doesn't need this, but he'll take it.

"Good citizens of Royal Woods, friends, humans. Faunus, Pokemon and all residing Protoss. I stand here before you to tell you that a meeting has been made and was completed. Since the first day of this week, many of you have noticed some into the town and have seen our forces building and living among you as if they were citizens as well."

"What is happening right now, is a new path and change in unity and equality. Many of you know this already, you have all seen this kind of change since the Pokemon have resided here and then came the Faunus which brought all of you together and understand how each other feels, and so now the Protoss are here, to also share and help advance that change even further."

The many changes that have been visible are from patrols, work places and the electrical company which has seen change in using our crystal and Pylon technology and do not worry, and the humans working there have been studying and now learned how to deal maintenance with the new power lines. This change will not just be for just companies, we know education is important and soon there will be some advancements to those who wish to learn more than the basic history and physics of things they have known on earth for centuries."

"We can maintain peace through our own traditions and learn to accept each other's choices. Through many year's, our former leaders, the Conclave saw nothing to gain from humans, but after through so many battles alongside my good friend James Raynor, our race has learned that we all have the same goals and the same purposes and reasons to fight. We are the same, we may seem different but within us we have the same motives and common emotions."

"Through this new change and new found equality, we can reshape the future and build a better one that could truly put an end to turmoil amongst the many racism messages from the many people and beings in this word. Today may be the start of a new era of unity for Royal Woods, and soon perhaps one day will be the new era for unity through the rest of the planet. A unity for all beings on this world that we can all understand, together."

"I believe in this new life and so do all of you, we can find a new calling and a brighter future for the next generations of our younglings so they may continue it for more generations to come. For today, and until the end of time, we stand as one. Through understanding and true trust and honor, we are all living beings who seek freedom and through that freedom, our new legacy."

The press then cheer at Artanis and his speech and the many people seeing this in Royal Woods and throughout the world also cheer at this. This was truly a leader who seeks the path of bringing everyone together and ending the old wars that made racism a continuing cycle.

Artanis then speaks once again. "The Templar and Dark Templar already reside here, soon this Friday the Purifiers will reside here, they may seem machine in looks, but they are still and always will be living beings from their past lives and we shall treat them as equals. For we are not like the people who mistreated our Transformer allies."

Artanis continues to make announcements for more good things that could help change the livelihood of the people in town.

All while Gyro and the Royal Defenders watch, through this now they can all see peace and perhaps less crime within they're town. Finding equality and unity through this new era of trust and friendship.

"If Princess Twilight were here, she'd freak out and love this" said Sunset. That one they can all agree on.

_To be continued….._

** A/N: Now they know, that the Protoss are now residing with the citizens of Royal Woods, and more change to come soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Laurence and Allison are both the co-leaders of the Gamer's Club and are the same ones in my other story "_A Sparking Relationship._" So I thought it would be a good idea to add them to this one as well.**

**Date made: _ 8/23/20. _ **


	429. Ch429: Auditions and Hexes

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 429: _ Auditions and Hexes. _ **

(_Spellman Estate._)

the normal day is beginning, or in this case normal as it goes as Phoenix fighters fly by and far from the town of Royal Woods are three Star gates, allowing Protoss aircraft to fly through, but they're modified for dimensional warp from the Koprulu sector to their earth, but I'm getting off topic here.

Neil comes down the stairs and is dressed in his head master attire and he gets out of the house and he sees all of his kid's prepping for school. "Hey kids, I'll be back home later, gotta go and deal with Ever After, bye." He then passes through the Great Gate.

"Well, there goes dad" replied Sunset. She then helps Lincoln tie down his acoustic and electric guitar to his Vulture Bike and Luna also helps out.

"You two little dudes stoked for today's auditions with your band?" asked Luna.

"We are" replied Lincoln and Linka. "Our band is locked and loaded and we have the band name already made out once we're part of the talent show for next week Friday" replied Lincoln.

"What's the name of your band again?" asked Leni as she and Michelle check if her car is doing fine.

"The Commander's three" replied Linka. "We decided to name ourselves that, even though Linc and I are commanders and Jordan is the major, it made sense. At first our plan was to band up with Liam and Tabby, but they had their own plan as a duet for their talent."

"And what songs are you guys gonna perform for the actual talent show?" asked Gwen as she comes out while holding Lily's hand. Lily goes over and hugs Linka and she hugs her baby sister.

"That is gonna be a surprise and let's just say we got the inspiration from the Koprulu sector and we're bound to rock and roll with it!" said Lincoln.

"But thanks to Sunset, in case we think about doing something else, then we'll stick to another song that she was planning to perform" replied Linka.

"Well, whatever works will be an awesome song and we know you guys are gonna ace it and be part of the talent show" replied Luna. "Speaking of which, still no word on if Sam's little bro will be part of the talent show."

"Odd, why would Sam and Peter expect him to be part of it?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, from what we heard from Sam. Simon is actually good with the guitar, and he's been good since he first went to school when he was 9 and learned from his dad and Sam" said Leni. "We'd like to hear him perform, but he's still kinda trying to get used to everything around him."

"We can't blame him, things have changed and the world is far from different after he was long gone from this world" said Lincoln. "But we're going to do our best to help him open up and also hang out with other kids more often."

"And also help him with his Stella situation" chuckled Linka. They all chuckle about this.

Timmy snickers. "Oh man, Simon still has this crush on Stella and hasn't talked to her yet?"

"He hasn't, but from what Sam told me, Stella might like him too" replied Luna. "But both are too nervous to even admit how they feel, and perhaps with the words from my babe, Simon can be able to talk to Stella."

"We'll try to help him out too" replied Lincoln. "Jordan and I know how relationships will start, and we'll also ask the others to help out as well."

They then spot a Void ray fly past their house. "So much change is coming and we're all learning to embrace it" said Leni. "What do you think is gonna happen with dad at Ever After high?"

"Well, from what we heard from Gyro, they both spoke to Principal Bump from Hexside and he's allowing four students from the school take part in an Ever After High Class and we all know which class it is" said Sunset.

They all know and reply at the same time. "Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"Let's hope the students will handle that class, we did see Luz pass it when she went toe-to-toe with her fears before Grom night" replied Linka. "Who are the other three part of the class?"

"Well, Luz Noceda is a good student who knows how to handle more than one spell from a coven, and then there's Amity Blight and her older twin sibs, Emira and Edric. They wanna take part in what Gyro can do and all four will be the first in Hexside to learn spells that could be far powerful than the normal spells at Hexside" replied Sunset.

"That depends if they don't cause any trouble when they get there" said Timmy. "What time do they head to the school?"

"Around last period, which all four of them have free time on Monday, Wednesday and Friday" said Sunset. "Which is the exact schedule for the whole class with the Guardian."

"A powerful and old being of magic and beyond understanding and founder of the Immortal Council and forger of the Multiverse Alliance who is also the Guardian of the realms and sole ally to the Royal Defenders is now the teacher at a school for Fairytales" replied Michelle.

"Kinda sounds like retirement" replied Gwen, this makes them chuckle. "Well, you kids should head on to school now."

They all hop onto their rides and they take off for the Grade school, Middle School and High School Gwen and Michelle with Lily wave goodbye to them. "So, when is Lily going to her own school? She is 3 after all" asked Michelle.

"When the time is right, Neil and I know when Lily can be part of school society and she is pretty smart." Gwen picks up Lily and boops her nose and then kisses her cheek making the three year old giggle.

Then Michelle realizes. "And what about next week?"

Gwen chuckles. "We know what to do and we'll make sure it's one that Luna will never forget, Neil made it possible with Madison Square Garden, so who knows what he has planned for her next week."

(_Ever After High._)

Neil passes through the Great Gate and he sees that everything seems to be okay still, he then sees Apple and Ashlynn to go him. "Ms. White, Ms. Cinderella. Anything from you two?"

"Well, we did what we said we would do along with the help from our friends and we got the whole town to sign and they all agree!" said Ashlynn Ella with excitement.

"What?!" Neil is given the clipboard. "So, everyone has agreed and want to see some Pokemon here in Ever After? For reals?"

The two princesses nod. "They all have heard of what Pokemon are and how it would be nice to make friends with them, all thanks to the Mirror-net system, now we have full permission and signatures to let Pokemon come and reside here" replied Apple White.

"Sally Whitemane said it was okay, but we need the Guardian and you to see this through and speak to the main Pokemon god to allow Pokemon to live here" said Ashlynn Ella.

Neil chuckles. "Very well then, I'll have to see this through with Gyro and then to Arceus, we could really bring forth true equality not just in our world, but now to this world. This is a good start and you two along with your friends did a pretty good job, well done girls."

Apple smiles. "Thank you head master, we all look forward to seeing Pokemon living here and all of us making new friends!"

"I'll go and check in with this with the Guardian." Neil then heads to the school with the signed clipboard and he heads down the halls and looks for the guy to talk to, wherever he is. Neil then sees him, Gyro. "Hey! Guardian!"

Gyro closes the book and he goes to Neil. "I know what I'm doing with the class for later, and I will keep a close eye on Emira and Edric, and also to Luz and Amity. You have my word head master."

"That's not it, but I will be there for when the three of them take the rite of pass to deal with their worst fears. But I need to show you this." Neil hands Gyro the clipboard with the signatures.

"Ah. It appears we have the notification reports on the plan for Pokemon to live here, now all I need to do is show this to Arceus and he will be the one to allow the species of different Pokemon to reside in Ever After, that is if they wish to" replied Gyro.

"I'm sure they will be happy to be part of it, change is coming and not just the Protoss living in Royal Woods, but now this" replied Neil. "You think we should allow Faunus to reside in the world of Ever After as well?"

Gyro thinks about this. "Hmm, this does sound like a good idea, we'll have to discuss this further. But until then, we'll need to handle the Pokemon and the fact we're gonna have four witches coming here as well for classes."

"Let's keep an ever watchful over Emira and Edric, I am not planning to have them make pranks and mark a mess in this school" replied Neil. "They may be talented and skilled in magic and hexes and other witchcraft, but they need to at least take responsibility and not cause any form of trouble and madness."

Just then they hear glass breaking from Gyro's classroom window and some students panicking. They look out the window. "Oh no! The Choosey hat has escaped!" yelled Gyro.

Neil sighs. "Yup, the madness has begun."

(_Royal Woods Middle School, performance auditorium._)

A lot of students are there to get ready to see if they can make the cut and be part of the big Middle School Talent show soon, they all seem nervous and many of them are the new kids to the school.

Let's see whose there and what they have planned: Lincoln, Linka and Jordan as the band the Three Commanders, Liam and Tabby are gonna do a duet together, Flat Tire ready to do some bike stunt he has prepared, Rusty and Richie with two other Faunus kids are gonna do a symphony with some classic instruments, We have Giggles and Zach looking forward to some comedy routine, Chloe, Emma and Sadie are gonna do a dance performance and the same goes for Kat and Trent and we all know everyone else is doing their own thing and there are too many background kids to go through, so you all get the idea.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan then check on their instruments and they know what to do. Lincoln is on the electric, Jordan knows how to bass and Linka is on drums.

"Okay, so we got the songs and we got our motivation and skills locked, stocked and armed for this audition" said Lincoln. "Kinda feels like a testing ground for the front line."

"We'll have to start with some tunes that could impress our drama teacher, if she sees how good we are, then we can make it to the talent show" replied Jordan.

They then look around to the others who all feel nervous, and/or confidant. "We're all getting jitters, but we can make it and see how far our talents will take us" said Linka.

They then see their drama teacher. Mrs. Valerie Veers sitting amongst the seats and going through the names of the kids who are taking part in this. She has tan skin, orange hair with a red streak, in her late 20's. She's wearing a violet dress, velvet jacket, black belt and black heeled shoes.

"Okay, so I wanna see the clowning duo first" said Mrs. Veers. Zach and Giggles take a deep breathe and they both head on stage.

"This is it guys" said Kat. "Only some of us will make it and head on to the Middle School Talent Show."

"And then we see who can win it and make an awesome performance" said Trent.

"But this is to see how far we have with talent and also have fun with it" said Tabby.

"Next to the prize, it's also close to the ranks of whose on top with what they can do" replied Liam.

"Let the best group win it!" said Rusty and Richie.

Lincoln, Jordan and Linka smile seeing this. "We're all on edge and all feeling the thrill and confidence, time to see how awesome we all are."

They soon see Zach and Giggles Finnish their little performance and then they wait backstage for the final announcement, next Flat Tire was called out to show what he can do."

(_Last period, Ever After high._)

Neil waits by the Great Gate and he checks his watch. '_Huh, they should've been here by now._' Then he sees a portal open. "Oh, finally."

Coming through the Great Gate: Luz Noceda, Amity Blight and Emira and Edric Blight and also with them is Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady. Oh, and she also brought King.

They look around and see the place, they can feel lots of magic everywhere and see dragons and students riding on them. "Wow! Hexside has nothing on this" said Amity.

"Oh yeah. We can definitely work with this place, and I like the dragons too" said Edric.

"I like they're outfits" said Emira. "Really suits them and the school look taller than Hexside, kinda like a castle. A really clean and lots of plants in the area kind of castle."

Eda chuckles. "Yup, this does look like an Ever After and boy this place sure can pack some magic. It's everywhere around here, what about you Luz?" She then looks to her student, "Luz?"

Luz looks to everything with stars in her eyes and her mouth agape. "Everything I have read from stories is all coming true, and now it's right here in front of me for the first time. This is the second coolest thing that has ever happened to me! Thank you dimensional physics and understanding."

"Greeting Ever After, the King of demons has arrived!" said King, but no one else was there but Neil.

"You guys do know classes are starting and everyone else is busy, and you know the drill right?" said Neil with his arms crossed as he looks to the little demon.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep King out of trouble and make sure he doesn't do anything that may have looked familiar when he went into the Hexside" replied Eda as she picks up King.

"He does one thing insane and less comfortable then I will put him in a timeout box" said Neil.

Then Luz asks. "Is the timeout box small and has cute railings?" Neil is freaked out by the way she wishes to see the cuteness. "Umm, yeah sure." Luz then giggles with excitement to see that one.

"Come on, the bell will ring soon and it will signify last period, and the Guardian waits you all within his class" replied Neil. They follow him and look around the place, Eda uses her magic to keep King at bay and stop him from going through the garbage cans.

"Come on! They got good stuff in there" said King as he Eda makes him float upside down.

They then enter the halls and see a few students walking around. Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, Lizzie Hearts, the three Billy Goat kids, Hopper Croakington and Ginger Breadhouse.

"Huh, so everyone is in class" said Luz. "We know that this class has some advance dark magic stuff right?"

"Yes, yes we do. It's all in the pamphlet we gave you guys days ago" said Neil. "Didn't you all read it?"

Amity read it and so did Luz, Emira and Edric didn't read much and just looked to some of the classes, they didn't like the Princess stuff or the heroics training. Eda just used the pamphlet for starting the fire when Luz was done reading it.

They then go down the halls and look to everything they have, the lockers don't have mouths and the school bell isn't alive and there are so much pixies flying around and tons of magic lingering in the area.

They then make it to the classroom with the sign. "** _ Defense against the Dark Arts _ – _ Professor. Gyro McKenzie. _ **"

Neil looks to them. "You guys ready for this thing?" They all nod, even Eda sighs and gives him a thumbs up, she just came here to make sure Luz doesn't get into trouble that could hurt her. "Then let's get to it."

Neil opens the door and they see all the seats and chairs have been moved to the sides and the whole place is large and has tons of books, this shocks Amity. Each book is a different category of magic and incantations, there's even some books on glyphs from around the realms.

"This kinda looks like a library now" said Eda.

"Welcome everyone" said Gyro as he breaks from stealth, and standing by his side are his pupils of the class. Raven Queen, Sabrina Spellman, Madeline Hatter, Faybelle Thorne, Vicky Broomstick, Arkayna Godfrey, Zarya Moonwolf and Farrah Goodfairy.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, and welcome to you as well Edalyn."

"Likewise." She then looks to the some of the portraits on the walls. One is Medivh, one is Gyro and then there are the portraits of other spell casters, including herself and Principal Bump. "Okay, so what's with me and Bumpy's pic here?"

Gyro walks towards them. "I keep pictures of those who I have seen and dub as powerful in magic here to prove how great they are and you and Bump are one of them. Now, we all know that Luz is an official student to this class."

"Now we need to see if Amity, Emira and Edric and can be able to make the cut and be part of this class, remember that you're not going to be students to the school, just to this class. Am I clear?"

All three of them nod. "Good, now Luz and Eda, and also King. Step to the side and let these three dave their worst fears" said Gyro, he then brings the closet with the Boggart inside close to him.

Eda and Luz with King back off and watch this happen. "Well, this should be entertaining" chuckled Eda.

"Careful guys, and don't forget to think of something funny!" said Luz.

"She's not wrong" replied Faybelle. They all sit back and watch as this happens and so does Neil who then hands them some buckets of popcorn.

Emira and Edric take the front of the line, they don't want Amity to go first because they care for her, even though they do mess with her. Amity is happy they're caring, but she fears that they'll break down from what they fear the most. "We are so ready for this!"

Gyro smirks. "We shall see." He backs away and the chains to the closet drop and then the Bogart comes out as a large figure that literally makes the color drain from the Blight twins.

Neil and Gyro are confused. "Huh, I thought Edric's fear was being alone forever and Emira's fear was being stuck with Edric forever?" asked Neil.

"I guess this is their worst fear, their parents at their most hideous an dangerous" replied Gyro. "Let's see how ridikulus they can make this happen."

(_Royal Woods Middle School, after classes._)

All the students walk out of the school and many of them are feeling happy, they were able to make the cut and are inbound for the Royal Woods Middle School Talent show.

Among them are Lincoln, Linka and Jordan also known as the band the 3 Commanders. They made the cut, after making a performance with the soundtrack of Digimon Adventures.

"The others are so going to be excited about this!" said Jordan. "We made it! We made it! We made it!" She then hugs Lincoln and Linka.

Linka chuckles. "Easy there Rosato, we may have made the cut, but we still have to show what we can do. This isn't over yet girl."

"Linka's right" said Lincoln, he then kisses Jordan's cheek. "Now we have to pick out which song we need to perform for the actual talent show." Lincoln then pulls out his notebook and they see the two songs to pick from. "** _Terran up the Night_ **" or "** _Put me back together._ **"

"I guess we'll have to discuss this further, I wonder how dad is doing with the four new students to Gyro's class today" said Linka. They head to their rides and head on home, they have much to tell their families and much to know what has happened at Ever After High.

_To be continued….._

** A/N: Looks like Luz and the others are doing well with their first win in the new class. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/23/20  _– _ 8/24/20. _ **


	430. Ch430: Unexpected School Trouble

** _ Spells and Louds. _ **

**Chapter 430: _ Unexpected school trouble. _ **

(_Royal Woods Middle School._)

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan arrive to the school, Lincoln parks his Vulture Bike and Jordan hops off of Dominic and he goes over to sit underneath the tree with their Pokemon.

"Okay, so we made the cut for the Middle School Talent show and all we need to do now is pick which song we should perform for the whole event" said Lincoln. "So, which is it? Terran up the Night or Put me back together?"

Linka and Jordan think about this. "We're gonna have to need to think about this further. Pick the song where it's about our friends from the Terran Dominion or a song based off from Sunset and her Five Night's at Freddy's requests?"

Jordan then hands them a paper. "I did come up with a song last night, I thought it was best to show it to you guys."

Lincoln and Linka look to the note and the song she made last night. "** _ Ender Wish _ **?" Lincoln looks to his girlfriend. "Does this have something to do with Minecraft?"

"Yeah, kinda does. I just thought it would be cool to perform this song and I know the beat and how each of us sing it and the instruments for the song, and I have some other songs I kinda made too" replied Jordan nervously.

Lincoln chuckles and looks to her in a love daze. '_She's hot when she goes aggro, but she's cute when she's nervous._' He then hands her the note. "Let's go inside and see how well we can perform this and let's hope we can have the place to ourselves or ask Darrel to give us some privacy."

"I think we can make that happen." They see they're club leader Darrel Sikes. "I know you guys need to perform for the songs for the big shindig for this month, also Richie and Rusty will be busy again with the bike club and our other club members will be busy as well, so you guys can have the music club room all to yourselves."

This makes Lincoln, Linka and Jordan smile. "Thanks Darrel." Darrel nods and he goes into the middle school, but he does get hugged by a Faunus girl who has cat ears. Looks like he has a girlfriend who is also a member of the music club from last year.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan then head into the school. "So, what are the other songs you had in mind?" asked Linka.

Jordan then has her notebook. "Okay so here they are: ** _Ender Wish, Begin Again, Wings of Salvation, Level Up, Fallen Kingdom, Take back the Night, Find the Pieces _ **and** _ Dragon Hearted._ **"

They are shocked at how many songs Rosato made in one night. "Okay, let's see how well they sound and then we can figure out which song we should perform for the big event" said Lincoln.

Then Linka has an idea. "Hey. Maybe when we do pick the song of our performance, we can make the other ones for when we go to the music studio back home and see how other people like it."

This makes Jordan happy. "Wow. That does sound kinda awesome, sure we can make that happen!" They then continue to walk into the school and down the hall and they meet up with their friends.

But they have no clue a very familiar boy who made it to Middle School looks to them in anger. '_Stupid Spellman, stupid romance with Jordan. Why can't it be me with Rosato?! Why did he have to be the one with her? Just because he was in that stupid suit and now she's with him?! This should be me, not him!_' His name? Andrew Hopkins, the boy from the "_Girl Guru_" incident.

He then walks down the halls, avoiding the Faunus kids who wanna talk to him and avoiding everyone else as he comes up with a plan to confront Lincoln Spellman.

Meanwhile Lincoln and the others are busy talking to each other, then he sees Sam's little brother Simon signal him from around the corner and so he goes to him. "What's up Simon?"

Simon sighs. "Can you help me try to come up with some way to talk to Stella?"

Lincoln is not shocked by this. "Okay, this sounds like something Clyde and I dealt with when he was trying to find a way to talk to Chloe Curda. Did you ask Stella to hang out with you?"

Simon nods. "We hang out this Friday after school at Gus' and then we take a nice stroll and we talk about some things and I tell her how I feel."

Lincoln smiles. "I see you have that covered, but you don't need to be nervous or worried Simon. That'll make things worse and become an enemy that won't leave. Just be brave, be yourself and tell Stella how you feel, things won't be so hard and from what Luna and Leni told me from Sam, Stella might like you too."

Sam sighs. "Yeah, might like me. I don't know how Stella would feel about me and who I was before. I'm not even supposed to be 12 right now. I'm supposed to be older than her and be in High School by now and it could get awkward." Simon looks down with fear.

Lincoln can see what Sam meant about Simon dealing with change around him and to himself. Lincoln places a hand on his shoulder. "Simon, things aren't as it should be for you, that part is true. But accept things around you and adapt, I know you can do that man."

"Also, for the time you have been here, does Stella look uncomfortable with you around and that story of how you got here?"

Simon recalls that all of Lincoln's friends and everyone else were okay with him. "No, they were fine with it. From what I heard, they said it was like when Aggie came into this world when she's also supposed to be long gone."

"See? That's your answer right there Simon. Stella is okay with who you are now and what should be if things were different, so things will be okay when you hang out with you this Friday" said Lincoln. "Show her a nice one-on-one hang out time and then see if you two wanna start dating and see this relationship through, this is her choice as well."

Simon feels confident and smiles. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Thanks man, this really helps. You're a good friend Linc."

"Anytime Simon." Both boys fist bump each other and they go back to the group.

As they all talk, Simon waves to Stella and blushes, Stella blushes and waves back to him. Jordan notices this and she looks to Lincoln who stands next to her.

They then hear the bell ring and all of them head to their classes. "So, Simon knows what to do with Stella?" asked Jordan to Lincoln.

Lincoln smirks. "He's got this. All he needed was a pep talk and some confidence, I can see something sparking between him and Stella. Something our other friends told us about, and I hope we can hang out with them soon."

Jordan then has an idea. "You know, your uncle Sergei did say he was going to help the other Lincoln with his tactical wrestling training and I think it's a good idea to hang out with them and also help them out. What do you say?"

Lincoln smiles. "I think that's an awesome idea." He then kisses her cheek, which makes Jordan giggle.

Then Linka catches up to them. "Hey guys, what did I miss? I was helping Sadie with a spider in her locker, Mollie was close to going aggro on it. What are you two talking about?"

(_Later in the day._)

At the cafeteria, everyone is talking about the Middle School Talent show and how it could go down for them, Lincoln, Jordan and Linka are with their friends and chatting about how it'll work for them, but they won't tell them about the songs they're gonna perform.

All while they talk, Andrew sits by himself and watches them from his table as he eats his burger. '_Just you wait Spellman, I will get Jordan from you and prove I am way better than you'll ever be. So what if you have cool friends and go on awesome adventures? I can do that too, if I wanted to._'

Andrew then sees everything around him, all the change that has happened. '_They should be at least seeing Linc as the one who made this possible, and if they did then they should look up and respect me if it was me doing all that awesome stuff! This cannot go on and I am getting what I want, the love of Jordan Rosato!_'

At the table with Lincoln and the others. "So, we're all stoked about next week and what we're gonna do right?" asked Tabby as she eats her muffin.

"We so are!" said Kat. "Trent and I are going to do some romantic performances to show how much our love goes not just to our kisses, but forever." She leans onto his shoulder.

Trent chuckles. "Yeah, I love this gal so much at how much we've had been through to get to this level of love. We already got the song we need, and from Ed Sheeran too."

"Richie and I are so going to be showing how fun and a bit competitive it is when it comes to pianos" said Rusty as he eats his potato chips and hotdog.

"We made sure that what we do is positioned and the piano tunes we perform are that of an old fashioned comedy routine from long ago, like Charlie Chaplin" said Richie.

"Ah yes, the good old man of the silent comedy and also beats the performance of Mimes" said Giggles.

"Giggles and I are gonna do an awesome performance with clowning, comedy and other funny hijinks!" said Zach. "So it's might get wet, sticky, slippery and gassy as it goes!" Zach and Giggles then chuckle, the others didn't quite see that this could be good for any of them, or it could be funny.

"Same with me, Chloe and Emma, though we got a lineup of K-Pop songs to try and see how we can groove to them" said Sadie.

"We even took the advice from Linka and we listened to the song from the band KDA and they are so awesome!" said Chloe. "And we totes dig their attire!"

"We might even make our own and perform some of their dance moves on stage as well" said Emma.

"Whatever happens we know you girls can make it so awesome that everyone might join in" said Clyde. "Also, I should remind all of you that we still have our history test inbound for tomorrow and then we might have a big test on math by Monday too."

"Ugh! Don't remind us man" said Flat Tire. "Classes here seem harder than grade school."

"But we can manage, we just need to listen closely and study hard" replied Liam. "We can make it through two years of Middle School, and then it's off to High School and then our choice of growing into adulthood."

They all look to Liam in shock that he just said that. "What? I'm taking this growing up thing seriously, and sure as heck I wanna see my future though, with my gal here." He pulls Tabby close to him and she kisses his cheek.

"Well, with that being said. We also might get some changes in subjects and also learn some new history" said Aggie.

"She's right, the whole Protoss thing in Royal Woods" replied Artie. "We rarely know about them, and the ones who actually know are them." They all look to Laurence and Allison who are with them in the group table.

"It is true, but the ones who truly know the real deal are the ones who have experienced it" said Allison. They look to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan.

"She's right, you guys have fought through the stars and helped take down Hybrid all around their world in the Koprulu Sector" said Laurence. "You three truly know the truest of history from the valiant and honorable Protoss race and they're culture."

"Well, we do have a plan should the new subject arrive here" said Linka. "We can help tutor you guys, and through that we can truly learn more about our new allies."

"We all know about the history of our Faunus friends, and now knowing about the Protoss is essential. From their beginnings, the eon of Strife, the discovery of the Khala, their conflicts with the conclave and Dark Templar and all the way through the invasion of the Zerg on Aiur and their alliance to unite and reclaim their homeworld and defeating Amon" replied Jordan as she drinks her soda.

They're all shocked at how much she knows it, well Jordan's friends are shocked she knows more about it. "Okay, my mind is so blown right now" said Joy.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves tutors to the new subject" replied Darrel. "Can't wait for this to happen."

"And let's not forget the Purifiers are coming to reside in town as well" said Lincoln. "They may be robots in nature, but they're living beings and have retained who they were back when they were alive and we should treat them with respect and equality."

"I heard and read about them, I hate those Conclave guys and how they treated the robot Protoss like slaves" said Simon. "Sounds like the whole slavery issue back when America had that dang Confederacy dorks."

"Don't remind us, I hate those guys too" replied Clyde in annoyance. "Which is why we should truly treat the incoming robot Protoss with all the respect and equality as we do for each other."

They all nod and agree on that one. "So, what are we planning for tomorrow?" asked Johnny Test.

(_Later in the day_, _Music Club Room._)

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan then setup everything they need for practice and of course Darrel helps them setup. "Okay, so the piano is set and all the amps are tuned and loaded. I guess I'll let you guys be now."

"Thanks for the help man." Lincoln fist bumps with him.

"No prob Linc" replied Darrel. "I know how much music means now to you guys, ever since Luna was the one who showed you how to fully appreciate it and show passion. A shame she won't be going through with her dream."

"She has her reasons and she just sees music as her hobby now, so she hasn't given up on it yet" replied Linka. "Also, are you sure no one else is gonna wanna use this place?"

"Positive, Rusty and Richie have to go and have a meeting with the Cycler's club, Emma is helping with the practice she will have with her friends for their dance and the rest of our members have plans for today with other things, and Frida Suarez said that she's going to practice at Miracle city with the band she's bringing here for the talent show."

Jordan sighs, "Let's hope she doesn't dedicate her performance to someone, otherwise it's gonna be very personal."

Darrel understands. "I know Frida doesn't understand the true situation between Luna and her rock and roll dream, but give it time and she'll see how much her words from before was hurtful. She has her own thing going on, and I know you guys will give her a chance to be a friend."

Lincoln smirks. "You know us that well huh Sikes?"

Darrel chuckles. "You three are not the kind of group to hold onto a grudge, and I know things will go well when things go forth as we all grow up." He then checks his watch. "Well, I should leave you guys be, I'm gonna go and meet up with my gal Charlene." He then walks out of the music club room.

Lincoln looks to Linka and Jordan. "Okay, so let's see how well these songs Jordan made can work." They get to their instruments and they begin to make some music.

(_After School._)

Everyone is now in the hallways and they get ready to head on home, Lincoln, Linka and Jordan head out of the music room with their instruments and are talking about which song they chose. "So, we know what to do and we know how it works and we are ready for next week" said Linka.

"We got the song and we got the tunes, now all we need is to rehearse and keep it up till the day comes" replied Jordan.

"Let's hope we don't have any trouble to deal with, otherwise it'll be a delay" said Lincoln.

"You mean like me!" They all turn around and spot Andrew Hopkins looking to them from the halls. "Lincoln Spellman, I have been waiting all day for this moment!"

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan are confused by this. "Andrew? Are you okay? Also, what the heck is with the angry face?" asked Lincoln.

"You did this to me Spellman!" yelled Andrew. Everyone looks to him and are confused by what he said and they look to Lincoln.

"What the heck are you talking abou…" Lincoln then recalls. "Oh, I think this has something to do with the Girl Guru incident from last year, well that was before and I said I was sorry and I paid the price in pies that wreak of salt and vinegar."

"That wasn't enough!" yelled Andrew. "I want the love of Jordan Rosato!"

Everyone gasps at this. They all look to Lincoln and Jordan who are now annoyed. Lincoln is about to speak, but then Jordan speaks for him. "Andrew, even if it didn't happen with the Girl Guru thing, I still don't like you! I've had a crush on Lincoln since kindergarten and we're the first friends to have met long ago. Also, this is getting out of hand and I don't like you."

"Give me a chance Jordan! I can be better than that white-haired idiot! We can be a couple! This could be mine too! Give me a chance and we can make things better!" Andrew goes to his knees and begs.

This shocks and freaks everyone out. "Wow! Someone's obsessed" said Christina. Jenny is recording all of this.

Jordan looks to Andrew in anger. "No. What you're doing, it's just freaky and also kinda perverted. I don't like you that way and I am loyal to the love I have for the boy I know and truly understand, he understands me and we both have much in common when it comes to hard work and dealing with issues and it seems your one of them now. So, stop being like this and back off. You're as worse as Boy Jordan, and I am so glad he no longer lives here in town."

Andrew gets up. "No! Not till you see how good I am and bail on Lincoln and his stupid family!"

Lincoln sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "This is getting ridiculous. Andrew! Stop being like this and just get over it, things are changing and we all have to deal with it. Why can't you?"

"Because I want my love life back and I want you out of the picture! And I hate this new stupid change! We were better off living in our own world!" yelled Andrew. This makes them all gasp, and truly offends the Faunus and angers all the students.

"Mr. Hopkins that is enough!" they all see Principal Ramirez right there and looking stern. "My office, now!"

"What?! No!" Andrew tries to run, but he's pulled from a stasis beam from the new guards of the school, a Protoss Adept. "No! Let me go!"

Principal Ramirez sighs. "Take him to my office." The Adept nods and follows her with the boy in custody. "His parents will wanna hear abou this, and his dad owns a hardware store with a Faunus and Protoss working there."

Andrew struggles, but he can't break free. "This isn't over Spellman! You hear me?! You and I are not done! We will settle this and Jordan will be mine!" He's then taken into the Principal's office.

They all look to the boy with anger for what he said and some of the teens reassure and keep their Faunus friends calm and less angered. But they all now hate that kid.

"So, when he said Spellman, which one of us?" asked Linka.

Lincoln sighs. "Dad is not gonna like this and neither will sienna Khan and the Guardian, or Mayor Davis."

"And what about Artanis?" asked Jordan. They knew this was bad, someone hates this equality between humans and new allied races.

_To be continued….._

** A/N: This seems closely similar to the one from "_A Sparking Relationship_" and let's hope there won't be any more trouble for them as time goes on and we are also making our way to the Royal Woods Middle School Talent Show, which is similar and in par with my other story. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/24/20. _ **


	431. Ch431: New FriendsAllies arrive

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 431: _ New friends/allies arrive. _ **

(_Ketcham Park._)

A lot of the citizens of the town are all just going by their day, but they have noticed something else is new, some new types of citizens are there, and I don't just mean the Templar and Dark Templar allies.

They see some advanced cybernetic Protoss, they are used to seeing some Immortals and Sentries go around the place, but they see some advanced Immortals as well and some robotic Zealots and Adepts. Which means it has begun, the arrival of the Purifiers has come and things are now looking good.

Lincoln, Jordan, Linka and the rest of their friends are at the park and are waiting for their friends from Great Lake City to come. "So, when are they coming here?" asked Trent.

"Be patient guys, the transport isn't coming here faster and it's not built for high speed mobility unless modified" replied Linka. "Did we have to send them here from a Warp Prism?"

"It's the only form of aerial transport we got" said Jordan. "Our Netherdrakes are back at Ever After, Luna is chilling with Sam which means we can't ask her to use Sindragosa and every other form of aerial transport is being checked for some modifications. So, Protoss Warp Prism's are all we got."

"I still like the tech they have, warp technology and one day I wanna try and warp through one!" said Zach.

"Easy there Zachary, that day will come when the day comes" said Giggles. "Try not to overload like a Pylon on us!" They all chuckle at this and so does Zach.

"The new allies we have are so cool and I am so digging the awesome changes to the town" said Tabby. "Those robot Protoss are so wicked!"

They then see the face of Lincoln, he seems concerned. "You okay there Linc?" asked Clyde.

Then Jordan asks. "Does this have something to do with what happened yesterday?" This shocks them, but they understand.

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I guess. I mean after what had happened, we just made an enemy within our home, I mean we're used to getting confronted by enemies from across the stars, but having Andrew just say those things and go against the whole equality plan is just wrong and making things worse, and I fear he could end up like Chandler."

They all know what he means and also fear the same thing as well, they all know the enemies that have been forged within their own home town, and it all started with Chandler, then Hank and Hawk and afterwards Stan and Steak Stankco, they all worried it would've ended badly should they have won that day the Legion came to their world.

They know that Andrew is just the beginning, they have heard that Chandler's former goons Dennis and Patrick have now sided a new path, and are now members of the chess club and art club, and also the cyclers club. But the fate of Andrew is a question for them.

"Lincoln, whatever happens, we can be able to face whatever change is happening" said Jordan. "We have good changes sure, but bad ones are bound to come and it appears it may have come already, and in the form of the boy who has a crush on me." Jordan also thought the boy who also bears her name would become a bad person, but thankfully he moved out of town and has now accepted a new nickname, Jo.

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I'm still being cautious and worried about what happens to everything happening. We're okay with enemies from across the cosmos, but enemies within our home is dangerous and would mean a horrible ending for everyone should they get the upper hand."

Then they hear a voice, a robotic voice. "Then it is a good thing you have allies who will aid you." Something is warpped right next to them and they all get up from the benches and see what it was.

The being then shows who it is as it comes out of warp. "Talandar?!" Allison and Laurence faint seeing him.

Yes! It is Talandar, once known as Fenix but not really Fenix. "Commanders and Major, it is good to see you once again. I have come here to help escort the Purifiers citizens so they may be able to be comfortable as they reside within the lands of your planet, well this town."

Linka smiles. "It's good to see you too great warrior, the almighty representative to the Purifiers and to the Templar and all other unified protoss warriors."

"Almighty is now what I call myself, I prefer the word honorable or as the Terrans' once said, one who can throw down with the best of them" replied Talandar.

Liam is stunned at his words. "You're not wrong big guy, you do look like you can throw down anything in your way. How the heck are you even a robot?"

"My soul personality was that from the fallen warrior known as Fenix, I am but a replica of his consciousness from the past and have taken a new name. I have Fenix's memories, but I am not he" replied Talandar.

"He's right, he was part of the war against Amon, found within the Glaceus facility where they housed the finest and best constructs to the Protoss Empire. Talandar here helped fight Amon's armies and aided in reclaiming their homeworld" replied Jordan.

"Whoa! He is so amazing!" said Artie. "Like an Immortal and a Dragoon. Was that right?"

"I am neither of those, and for that I am a Praetor armored sentient warrior, but I can be able to switch to a Dragoon form or a Cybros Arbiter form" replied Talandar.

"Dude, everything you just said was kinda confusing, but does make sense" said Stella. "I am so fascinated by everything the Protoss are and sure as heck I am so going to wanna read more about their advanced robotics."

Talandar looks to all of them and then to Lincoln, Linka and Jordan. "You're friends are truly amazed by what has happened, perhaps the future here for your people can work between all Protoss and not just that, but perhaps other races can be able to unify and reside together in peace. As Artanis would seek."

Allison and Laurence get back up and go towards the noble protoss warrior. "Is it alright if we take a picture with you, Talandar?"

"It would be an honor, I can tell that you two seem to seek to know more about the history within" replied Talandar. They all get into position and Linka takes their picture. After some pics, Talandar looks to Lincoln.

"I have heard about this, Andrew and how he despises the true vision of peace and unity. His vision of a future is as corrupt as the shadow of Amon and Arcturus Mengsk. Where is this boy now?"

Jenny speaks up. "Andrew Hopkins has been punished by Principal Huggins and he's getting detention classes until the end of September 25, also his parents are restricting him of leaving his home or interacting with anyone, or in how we say it, Andrew is grounded."

"As he should remain, I wouldn't like to see the Purifiers lash out at this child and his actions of recklessness and unconventional actions" replied Talandar. He then looks to Lincoln once more.

"You must not let this news and unexpected turn of events be the downfall of what we stand for. Just because someone has grown to defy everything does not mean there are others who would follow. That boy's intentions are his own and one day he will pay for it, just as our enemies from the past have faced as well."

Lincoln smiles hearing this. "Thank you Fenix, I needed that talk and you truly know more about good speeches as Artanis does."

"I have learned so much from Artanis, on how to be a true leader and from Tassadar and his lessons and wisdoms and to the old words of Zeratul. I would do whatever I can to aid in providing confidence and comfort to allies who need it the most, just as your sister would do" replied Talandar.

They all smile hearing this. They truly have made great friends, then they all spot a Warp Prism arrive. "Looks like we got company" replied Chloe.

The Warp Prism enters its Pylon mode and then it warps down a group of kids. Ronnie Anne, Sid, Casey, Nikki, Sameer and Laird all come out of the warp and are dizzy.

"That was awesome!" cheered Sameer, Casey and Nikki.

"Yeah!" Laird then races to the nearest garbage can and vomits. "I'm okay, and now I remember what I ate for lunch today."

"Wow! We have got to do that one again!" Sid falls to the ground, but Ronnie Anne helps her up.

They all go towards them. "Terrans aren't so easy to try and get used to the warp system of our Psionic matrix and core systems to translocations" said Talandar. "Are you alright children??"

"We are and… Wow!" Ronnie Anne and the others look to the Protoss warrior. "That guy is big."

"Guys this is Talandar, he's helping the Purifiers and all robotic Protoss get accustomed to living here" replied Linka. "So, how was warping into the Warp Prism? What's the verdict?"

"Dude! It was awesome and so wicked!" said Nikki.

"We were turned into energy and then floating in the ship!" said Sameer. "We did a few tricks as we were inside and we can't touch the walls, we just stayed in the middle."

"That's the systems core preventing the beings within from getting leaked out of the Warp Prisms cargo sector" replied Talandar. "And warping within is a habit to get used to, almost as hard as getting rid of the habit of Terrazine."

"Well, now that we're here and Laird's stomach is empty, we should get to some enjoyment with some skateboarding!" said Casey.

"As I should take my leave as well, I must speak with Mayor Davis and see how well we can plan out where our forces can reside" replied Talandar.

"We have an outpost someplace out of town and some robotics bays have been built in other place around the town and a few Robotics Facilities" replied Jordan.

"Very well then, till we meet again children." Talandar then walks out of the park and makes his way to the Mayor's building, he does greet a few people as he walks out of there.

They then look to the sky and spot the Purifiers ship, Cybros. "Yup, they did bring the Purifiers, but I don't think all of them are gonna live here" said Lincoln.

"You think the leader of the Purifiers is onboard?" asked Simon.

"Chances Clolarion is there, as well as the deceased friend of Artanis, Kaldalis" replied Aggie. "Dad told me about them and what they've been through and I like the new friends we're making."

"Dude, we have got to talk more about this" said Sid. "My mom wants to know more about the Protoss, so that when the time is right, then they can come and live in Great Lake City. It would be so awesome to know more about their history and also their biology."

That part their friends did not see coming, and also makes them curious. "We can talk about it as we hang out" said Lincoln.

They all make their way to the skater's park, but instead Aggie decides to test her teleporting. So they let her, they trust she can do this, but they also take caution and hold onto each other.

(_Skater's Park._)

A green energy forges and the kids are now magically teleported to the location. "Whoa! You did it sis! Awesome!" Simon high fives Aggie. The others are relived, they didn't lose anything, like their limbs.

"Wow. Sabrina is so going to be happy to know this" said Aggie.

"Well, now that we're all here. Let's start making some wicked tricks!" said Sameer. "We also have some things to tell you guys about what we did when we were at school."

"Does it involve the Skateboarding club?" asked Linka. They make their way to the half pipes and see someone there as well. "And looks like another Sharp is here as well."

Kick land in front of them on his skateboard. "So, you guys did it? Did you guys finally make the club?"

"We did and it was hard!" said Sid. They then tell them all about what had happened to them involving their coach and how they should make the club, and let's just say it's enough to make them upset that they're coach still thinks skate boarders are a menace, when they are changed now.

They even tell them about when Ronnie Anne had to help her abuela with the things she needs for dinner and how it turned into an action packed search when they needed to hurry and that she met a celebrity and then told them about their friend Vito, who is annoying as a roommate, but a lonely man in his home.

"Well, I guess being someone like Vito is kinda boring and lonely being alone and with no one else. He may have a Pokemon, but it's not enough" said Lincoln.

"At least he has friends and neighbors who are there for him" said Jordan.

"We did help him out so he won't be sad anymore" said Ronnie Anne. "So, what are you guys up to and what have you guys been doing with yourselves at school, because if I can recall you guys did join some clubs."

"We did and we're making good strides in them" replied Lincoln.

"The cyclers club is doing well and we have so many members" said Flat Tire. They then see some Faunus and teen cyclers coming. "And here they come."

"And when I get to Middle School, I can't wait to be part of it too!" said Kick. "Also, I forgot to mention that Gunther is kinda sick at the moment and won't be around until the end of Sunday."

"Dang! What happened to the big guy?" asked Laird. He then does some tricks in midair at the half-pipe.

"We didn't see the placement of the ramp properly and ended up having it kinda messed up, I did move to the side, but Gunther slipped and fell into a ditch with lots of water, well sewer water and so I guess he got a cold from it" said Kick.

Jenny puts the pieces of the puzzle together. "Was the location you guys misplaced the stunt near Joey's Butcher shop?"

"Yeah, why?" Then Kick thinks about it and then realizes the situation at hand. "Oh, okay I see now."

"The Butcher shop has a system in there where they clean the cold meat from the freezer, so the water from the sewer was from the drains of the place and I it's cold and filled with whatever bacteria from the meat being cleaned, so that's how Gunther got sick" replied Jenny.

"That also explains why you and Gunther were grounded yesterday" replied Simon. "You guys shouldn't be reckless next time."

"Which is why I was also grounded from using our hangout until Gunther is okay again, I still visit him and do my best to help them out" replied Kick.

"Are his parents from Gunther upset with you?" asked Lance.

"Not really" replied Kick. "They said something about finally letting Gunther try their family remedy that's as old as the first Viking raid and could help him grow up and also become stronger, that I wanna see."

Sid and Ronnie Anne then do some more stunts in midair and ask. "Linc, what's the deal with your dad and this new class he has? We heard about it from Lori who was chatting with Bobby."

They continue to chat all the while some protoss look towards them at the tricks and stunts they're doing with their skateboards and bikes at the skater's park.

(_Ever After High._)

The last bell rings and all the students were now finished with their classes for this Friday. At the classroom of Gyro, he then cleans up his things and looks to his students who are cleaning up. "Okay, so come next Monday I expect you all to get ready for the test, we take in the lessons on the history and difference between Lycans and Werewolves and Worgen."

They all nod and then collect their things. Luz then goes to Gyro, along with Amity and her siblings. "Hey Mr. Gyro, we were wondering when we'll learn some glyphs, like new glyphs?"

"When the time comes, I know you three have been keeping your eyes on one of the books in this room, but that lesson will be for next time and when the time is right" replied Gyro. "Have patience and don't think about stealing my books."

Edric and Emira sigh. "Okay, we won't do anything."

"I'll make sure they don't sir" replied Amity.

"Thank you Miss Blight, also I am proud at all of you and how you all have been quite good students in studying the books and lessons. To think, I thought you three would fail the first test and end up remaining the students of Hexside."

"Meh. Hexside is nice and all, but being a student here is just awesome and we'll keep the secret of this place safe and no one will know about it" replied Edric.

"Our parents still think we're doing something else in Hexside, and thanks to Principal Bump, we can continue this lesson and ace as better students than the ones in Hexside" said Emira.

Gyro looks to Amity. "Does your mentor know about this?"

"No, she doesn't" replied Amity. "Lilith is still focused on capturing Edalyn, and she hasn't bothered to ask me on how my lessons are doing, so that means she has no clue what we've been doing. Heck, she didn't even know about Luz going to Hexside, or even me being chosen as the Grom Queen."

"Then we keep it that way" replied Gyro. "We cannot let the Emperor's Coven know about the Great Gate, otherwise, I will have something else to face, and something I feel with such dangerous magic. No clue why I have this feeling, but I only know little about Emperor Bellos."

"Same here" replied Luz. "Okay, so I know little in our lessons."

"Then I think we should talk about this further." They see the headmaster of Ever After High enter the classroom. "So, since only three of you know about the Emperor's history. Tell us the true story and history of the Emperor who made the covens in the Boiling Isles."

_To be continued…._

** A/N: The Protoss robotics warriors, also known as the Purifiers have arrived and looks like we are closing into the last few episodes of the Owl House. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/25/20. _ **


	432. Ch432: Game Stream 47

**_Spells and Louds _**

**Chapter 432: _Game Stream _****_4.7_**

**Read Author's notes for a few things to know that I wanna point out. It'll be helpful for those reading his. Okay, enjoy this madness! Ha! This'll be very funny.**

Leon: _Hey guys, this is Leon here. Now normally you'd all see Sunset and her game streams, but right now she wants you guys to see what I have been planning and what I have planned is this._

_Now I have this server and there are invisible Creepers wandering around and spawning out of nowhere, but I can also do something stupid to them as well. You see, there is this mystery setting that allows me to make the creeper sound and explosion. It will say they were slain by a creeper, but the truth is it's all me. I just look to the others and click the "c" key and it happens._

_This is gonna be so much fun! Okay, let the chaos and stupidity begin!_

Minecraft time: Invisible Creeper Mod, by Leon Davion Spellman.

Players: Lincoln, Sunset, Neil, Leon, Gyro, Boomer and Martin.

They're all spawned between the forest and an open field and Sunset is digging into the dirt with her shovel. "Jeez. You made a shovel early?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah, just in case this is the server where we blow up for no reason at all" replied Sunset.

"Don't remind us, that was the shitiest mod we have ever faced and I haven't gotten over it" replied Gyro. "I turned what Leon pranked into an OP weapon of doom. Ha!"

Leon then looks to Sunset from above a spruce tree and he clicks "c" They then hear something and Sunset stops and runs around and looks around. "What the heck? I heard something!"

**_Shimmer_Cove was slain by a creeper. _**"What the heck?! Was that a creeper?!"

They all laugh and are shocked at what happened. "What the hell?! What was that?!" asked Lincoln.

"Okay, guys listen up!" said Leon. Sunset then respawns and grabs her stuff and laughs and they all look to Leon. "Okay, so welcome back to Minecraft and this is one of my rascally mods. Now in this mod, Creepers are invisible and they can do so much damage, or do little damage, and they can spawn anywhere or just fall from the sky."

"Oh god! This is gonna be one fucking messed up server for all of us" said Neil.

"This is way worse than the last one, and I used a Potato to murder these assholes!" replied Gyro.

"I regret being part of this, and I was victim number one no doubt" replied Sunset.

"What have I joined this time?" asked Lincoln. They all laugh at what he just said.

Leon then looks to Boomer and he clicks "c" They all hear it and panic. "What?! No!" Boomer tries to run off, but he also goes near Sunset.

** _B00m-B00m_me was slain by a creeper. _ **"No! No, I heard it and it blew up right there!"

** _Shimmer_Cove was blown up by B00m-B00m_me. _ **"You gotta be kidding me?! Why did he go near me?!"

They all laugh from this. "This is gonna be a miserable server for sure" replied Lincoln. "Okay, so what else is gonna happen to us as we progress?"

They all go around and start mining some dirt, Sunset and Boomer then spawn back. "Okay, so listen up guys… Oh look, Neil has the right idea."

They all look at Neil who is making a tower of dirt so he can stand on. "You guys do you, I'm staying out of this!" They all laugh.

"Okay, so the best way to end this session. We are going to be gathering the materials to make four complete sets of armor: Leather, Iron, Gold and Diamond, and then the game is over and we don't have to do this anymore" replied Leon. "Also, happy Saturday guys, thanks for getting involved."

"Well, this is gonna get messed up as we try this quest" said Gyro. Leon looks to him and clicks "c" they all hear this. "No! No! No!"

**Gu4rd14n was slain up by a creeper. **"What the fuck?! Why the hell?!"

**Cmndr_L1nc0ln was blown up by Gu4rd14n. **"Well, I died and that was so scary."

**B00m-B00m_me was blown up by Gu4rd14n. **"This is the second time for me! This is fucked!"

They all laugh at this and soon all three of the guys respawn from their demise. Gyro looks to the crater. "Where the fuck was that Creeper from, North Korea? That explosion was huge, look at the size of the crater!" They all laugh from this.

They all continue to watch Neil make his tower to avoid the creepers, and soon Boomer does the same and both of them are high up now. "Wow. Look at how high they are" said Sunset.

"Chances one of them is gonna fall" replied Martin. "Or both." they all laugh hoping for that to happen.

"We're safe up here man, we're safe up here Neil" said Boomer as both of them look down. Then Leon looks to them and clicks "c" and they hear the creeper fuse from up there. "What? What? What?!"

Neil tries to back off. "No!" ** _N13l_Sw4rm_K1ng was slain by a creeper_ **. "No! What the fuck?! Shit man!"

** _B00m-B00m_me was blown up by N13l_Sw4rm_K1ng_ **. "How the hell did that happen?! We weren't even near ground level!" They all laugh from this.

"Did you guys forgot that I said that they can spawn and fall from the sky?" said Leon, in which they all laugh. "Now come on, we won't make it out of this shit until we make the armor."

They all begin mining for stuff, and even killing some cows for leather. They then hear Leon scream. "Holy shit! A creeper blew up right next to me, but I survived. Shit, that was scary!" They all laugh. Leon goes back to getting some wood for their armor stands.

"Jeez! This is messed up and we're not gonna make this finished anytime soon" replied Lincoln.

"I think we need some guards for this, cats can keep creepers away" said Sunset.

"Leave that one to me guys" replied Lincoln as he gathers more leather. "I just need to find a village and then there's the cats."

Some of them start mining underground and they manage to find some iron, Sunset and Martin have some iron and are making some of the armor needed.

Boomer then finishes the crafting table. "Guys, I need some leather, like one leather."

"Would you wait?! Just wait!" yelled Neil at his crafting table. "I have to make the armor stands!"

Leon sees Boomer and clicks "c" Boomer hears this and he runs off. "No, no, no!" He then reaches a small patch of water. "I'm in the water!" ** _B00m-B00m_me was slain by a creeper. _ **They all laugh at this. "What?! No way! I was in the water! How did that fucking thing happen?!"

Leon then reaches the mine shaft they made. "Okay, so you guys made this and we can be able to mine downwards and find what we need. This is good." They then hear a creeper fuse sound. (_It's actually Gyro using his phone to make the sound._)

They all panic hearing that. "Wow! That was so real!" said Sunset as she looks around.

"Dude, do not do that! Don't do that!" said Lincoln as he stops and also looks around.

"You had us freak out there Gyro" said Leon as he heads back to the surface. "I am out of this place."

** _FT_Mart1n was slain by a creeper_ **. "That's an actual creeper!" They all laugh at this. "What the fuck?! I was just mining some iron, Gyro makes the fucking sound and then I die?! What the fuck?!"

Boomer then heads down into the mine shaft. "Are you okay man?"

Leon laughs. "Martin thought someone was trolling him and all of a sudden it turns into something in real with a fucking creeper!" They all laugh.

Martin respawns and he goes to where he died. "Wait, all my shit blew up. Fuck this mod!"

(_Skip, moments later._)

Leon then sees what Neil built. A dirt house that is standing five blocks away from the ground and has one block spirited stair case to avoid creepers from coming in. "Wow! Nice place Neil, this is good."

"Yeah, this is so you assholes don't bring creepers in here" replied Neil. "Also, I'm planning to put a lava moat around the place, it's gonna be an anti-creeper moat."

"That sounds dangerous" replied Lincoln as he arrives with some iron and leather. "Also, look at what Gyro's doing."

They all look out and see what Gyro is building. "Wow. Gyro's making the same as Neil did." He then looks to Boomer who is near by the house and clicks "c" and goes back into Neil's home.

Boomer and Gyro hear this and both of them head into the house. "No!"

** _B00m-B00m_me was slain by a creeper_ **. "Who the fuck is making creepers?! This is fucked!"

** _Gu4rd14n was blown up by B00m-B00m_me_ **. "What the?! Where did that thing come from?!"

"Guys, the creepers spawn in Gyro's house and they blew up!" said Neil. They all laugh.

(_Skip._)

Sunset is in the mine shaft. "Guys, I need some coal to make some torches."

"There's coal everywhere" replied Leon. "Hang on, I'm right here." He stands next to Sunset.

Sunset turns around and sees him out of nowhere. "Oh jeez! Dude, I didn't see you there!"

Leon chuckles. "Oh god, sorry I didn't think you didn't know where I was. What did you find?"

"Well, no diamonds, but I did get some gold and more iron and some emeralds" replied Sunset.

Leon then finishes getting some gold from the mine shaft and he teleports to Neil's place and then he sees what was happening around. Neil is placing down lava on the moat around the house. "Whoa! Dude, this is nice. This is also scary as shit/"

Neil looks to him. "Yeah, don't teleport to me or you'll fall into this moat of hell. Jeez, I was close to getting scared and knocking you away!" Both of them laugh.

"Guys, he just made a flaming moat!" said Leon as he puts the gold into the chest and the iron and coal. "No one has found diamonds yet, dang that mine shaft is hard."

"Guys, I found a village" said Lincoln. "Now to look for some cats."

Leon then sees Sunset coming out of the mine shaft and headed to Neil's house. He then clicks "c" Sunset hears this and she runs away from the place. "No, no!" ** _Shimmer_Cove was slain by a creeper._ ** They all laugh from this. Neil and Martin come out of the house and looks at what happened. "What the hell happened?"

"There was so much panic" said Martin. Leon and Gyro go to the loot the she dropped.

"What the heck?!" Sunset then respawns. "I got hurt a little bit then…. I don't remember what happened after that." They all laugh. "I think I did blew up from the creeper."

Leon then sees Sunset again and he clicks "c". Sunset panics again and she runs off from the house, but is a bit close to it. ** _Shimmer_Cove was slain by a creeper_ **. They all laugh from this. "Come on dude! Why?! What the heck was that? I didn't even hear it!"

"Would you guys stop blowing up near my house?!" said Neil. "Jesus!" Neil then starts patching up what has been damaged. "Thank god the armor stands are still standing."

As they finish rebuilding, Boomer places things into the chest. ** _B00m-B00m_me was shot by a skeleton._ ** "What the fuck?! Why?!" He then respawns and goes after the skeleton.

They all laugh. "Dude, I was right next to you and you got fucking sniped!" said Neil. "You're being hunted man! This is so fucked!" He then adds more things he got into the chest.

(_Skip._)

They're all at the village and looking for things they need for the armor they require. "Search around for something" said Neil. "They must have some leather, iron or gold, if not then take the beds."

Lincoln then spots something. "Oh, I found a cat!" He goes towards the cat. "Hi kitty." Leon sees Lincoln and he clicks "c" Lincoln hears this and moves away from the cat. "No!" ** _Cmndr_L1nc0ln was slain by a creeper_ **. "Noooooooooo!" They all laugh from this.

"Did the cat die?" asked Martin. "Please tell me the cat died." they all laugh.

Lincoln respawns again, goes to the car and gives it some fish and they all see the notification. ** _Cmndr_L1nc0ln has made the advancement (Best friends forever)._ ** Which means the cat is now his pet. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" They all laugh hearing this.

"Jeez! Calm down dude" replied Martin. He then grabs a bed from a villager's house.

Leon then looks to Lincoln, he's walking next to Gyro and he clicks "c" Both guys hear this and panic. "No! No! Please No!" ** _Cmndr_L1nc0ln was slain by a creeper_ **. They all laugh, gyro survived. "I'm so far away! Why did that happen to me here?! What the hell?!"

Lincoln then respawns and he goes to where his cat is. "Oh good the cat is okay." Boomer goes next to him and looks to the cat and wanders off.

Leon then looks to Lincoln and clicks "c" Boomer hears this and also runs off. "Oh. Good bye Linc!" ** _Cmndr_L1nc0ln was slain by a creeper_ **. They all laugh from this and Lincoln is yelling in anger.

(_Skip, nighttime._)

Night has fallen and they begin to head into the villager's library, though Lincoln is gathering the stuff he dropped whe he blew up. At least the cat survived. Leon looks out from the buildings balcony and he clicks "c". "No! Get me the fuck indoors!" ** _Gu4rd14n was slain by a creeper_ **. "Fuck!" They all laugh.

Boomer is busy making a tower of cobblestone blocks. "I'll be safe up here." He looks down and continues to go higher. "This is safe and now I'm safe."

They all go to the balcony and look up. "Dude, they can fall from the sky" said Sunset.

"It's okay, it's okay" replied Boomer. Leon looks to Boomer and he clicks "c" and Boomer jumps off to land in the lake. "No! Please!" ** _B00m-B00m_me was slain by a creeper_ **. They all laugh. "Why?!"

(_Skip._)

They're all gathered to Neil's house and they look to the armor stands. "Alright! We're about to show you guys the first complete armor we got!" said Leon. He then goes to the armor stand.

"We have one done?" asked Sunset. Leon then places down the gold. "Oh, nice gold!"

"But we're not done yet" replied Leon and he places down the iron armor. "We now have two complete armor stands people! But we're gonna need leather and all the diamonds, and then we'll be done."

They all cheer, but then Leon looks to Boomer and clicks "c" But Boomer runs around in panic and goes back into the house and goes to the others piled up in one corner! No wait! You all know what happens next.

** _B00m-B00m_me was slain by a creeper_ **. "What?! What?! What?! What the hell?! Noooooo!"

** _N13l_Sw4rm_K1ng was blown up by B00m-B00m_me_ **. "Who the fuck did this?! Who fucking did this?!"

** _FT_Mart1n was blown up by B00m-B00m_me_ **. "It says Boomer's name in the fucking kill feed!"

** _Shimmer_Cove was blown up by B00m-B00m_me_ **. "What the hell?! Why?! How?!"

** _Gu4rd14n was blown up by B00m-B00m_me_ **. "I'm done! I'm fucking over it! This is shit!"

** _Cmndr_L1nc0ln was blown up by B00m-B00m_me_ **. "Are you kidding me?! What the hell?!"

** _Dav10n_L30n was blown up by B00m-B00m_me_ **. Leon is just laughing. "Oh god! That was messed up."

They all respawn in far off locations near the forest and the village they were at.

"God! I spawned back into the village, fucking tremendous!" said Gyro as he makes his way back to them. "This is gonna be a long fucking walk back. Fuck it!"

The others are back at where they died and they see the damage around the place as the sun is up, the house is wrecked and everything is scattered all over the place. "Quick! Everyone grab as much shit as you can now!" yelled Neil. They all scatter and gather the things dropped all over the place.

But then zombies and skeletons are everywhere and burning from the sun. "They're everywhere! They're everywhere! They're so many of them and all our stuff! God damn it!" said Sunset.

Leon laughs. "This is chaos!" He then gathers the remaining surviving Gold armor and leather.

"What the hell is happening?!" Boomer evades the skeletons again and he gathers what he can.

"I hate my life!" yelled Lincoln as he gathers the iron and food. Then he sees something. "Oh look, my kitty survived. Thank goodness."

"Kill that cat for all of this shit!" yelled Martin as he picks up some iron and gold, and helps fix things.

Leon sees Lincoln and he clicks "c" and goes back to what he was doing. Neil screams and tries to run off. ** _Cmndr_L1nc0ln was by a creeper_ **. "What the hell?! No!" They all laugh.

** _N13l_Sw4rm_K1ng was blown up by Cmndr_L1nc0ln_ **. "No!" He then respawns and runs from the burning zombies. "Everything's going to shit!"

"Someone TP me!" yelled Gyro as he crosses a river. They all laugh and continue to fix things.

"Gyro! If you were here right now and seeing this, then we cannot TP you!" yelled Neil. ** _N13l_Sw4rm_K1ng was slain by a zombie_ **. "Fuck! Why?!" They all laugh.

"The cat is useless. Can we kill the cat? Fuck the car" said Martin as he fixes with some stone blocks.

"No, you monster!" yelled Lincoln as he goes and puts a leash on the car and they all laugh.

"The cat has one job and he's not even doing it!" yelled Martin as he looks to Lincoln from the house.

"They're invisible Martin, what do you want it to do?!" yelled Lincoln. They all laugh from this.

They then hear Neil screaming. ** _N13l_Sw4rm_K1ng was slain by a creeper_ **. "Fucking shit why?!"

"Did we lose everything?" asked Sunset. She then checks the chest. "We got some things in here."

Then an Enderman comes into their home. "Who pissed off the enderman?!" yelled Leon as he runs around. ** _FT_Mart1n was slain by an Enderman_ **. "Oh, never mind."

(_Skip._)

They finished rebuilding everything and they get back into the mine shaft and continue to look for more iron, gold and once more they have to find diamonds. Thankfully, the leather armor survived.

Leon is searching for lava, which is where diamonds might be found, Gyro digs down and he finds a ravine and makes some stairs onto the wall for precautions, Neil and Lincoln are mining for the gold they find and Martin is smelting some iron.

Sunset and Boomer are headed down the mine shaft where Gyro. "We need to find some diamonds so we can be able to end this series" said Boomer. Sunset makes a right when she sees something, but Boomer didn't and he doesn't see the ravine! "Oh shit! Fuck!"

** _B00m-B00m_me fell from a high place_ **. "No! What the fuck?! Where did this come from?!"

This gets everyone's attention and Gyro realizes this. "Dude, what the heck happened?" asked Neil.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Lincoln. They rally and see the ravine and look down to where Boomer died and laughed.

"Oh, I you found my valley and fell in it? I forgot to tell you." Gyro arrives and looks to the ravine. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone would come down here. Jesus Christ, I wish I was there to see it."

Sunset and the others laugh. "He said, we have to find diamonds to end this series and he jumps and doesn't notice this!" They all laugh.

Boomer respawns and goes back to where he died. "I'm suing! I'm suing your ass for this!"

(_Skip._)

They all managed to find some diamonds as they continue. Gyro is the first one to find it, then came Boomer and then Leon and then Lincoln. Gyro has 1 diamond, Boomer has 15 diamonds, Leon has 7 diamonds and Lincoln has 13 diamonds. But they still keep going.

Boomer does signal them that he's in need of torches and can't see anything from his area. Leon then teleports to him, but things turn shit real fast.

As Boomer is mining, all of a sudden a pig face is in front of him. "AAAAAAAAARRRGH!" He backs off and Leon puts on the torch and looks to him. "What the hell?! What the fuck was that?!"

Everyone hears this. "What the? What happened?" asked Lincoln. "Did one of you guys die?"

Leon laughs and so does Boomer. "I was just mining in the fucking dark and all of a sudden there was this pig face in front of me. Holy hell that was scary!"

"I teleported to Boomer and I was in his face and I fucking scared him" said Leon. They all laugh from this. "That was so fucking funny! And also kinda awkward."

"Dudes, maybe we should stop and gather to see how may diamonds we have" said Martin.

"Let's get this over with so I don't have to play anymore!" yelled Neil. They all laugh at this

(_Skip._)

They're back at the house and they begin to make the diamond armor. They manage to make them and then place it down. "Yes! We have the diamond armor and why does Boomer have a diamond sword?" asked Leon.

"Okay, and now for the leather armor" said Neil. They then place the leather armor and they all stand back and look to the four armor racks that are complete. Leather, Iron, Gold and Diamond. "Yes!"

They all cheer with this accomplishment. "We did it!" said Gyro. "Thank god this has been stressful!"

Boomer then cheers. "Woooooooooooohoooooooooo!" Leon then looks to Boomer, but Lincoln walks by and he clicks "c". They all hear the fuse and run for it, but the whole room has no doors. It's been blocked, who blocked it?!

"Fucking shit not this time! Not this time! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Noooooooooo!" Neil goes to another corner and he has his shield up and is wearing iron armor.

Leon is wearing some gold and iron armor and laughs. "Shit! No! How did it get in here?!"

"Fucking shit no! Please no!" yelled Martin as he gather next to Leon, well in front of Leon.

"No! Hit the deck! Why is there a creeper here?!" Sunset runs around and tries to go to where Neil is.

"Someone get me the fuck out of this death trap!" Gyro tries to place down a cobblestone block for protection, he's also wearing an iron helmet. "Holy shit! What the fuck?! No!"

"No! No! No! No! No! Not like this!" Lincoln runs towards them.

What happens next, is all too familiar for those who have been reading this, and cue Nuke explosion special effect.

** _Cmndr_L1nc0ln was slain by a creeper_ **. "I'm over it! I'm done. I have someplace else to go to now with Jordan and Linka. This is stupid and I'm done."

** _B00m-B00m_me was blown by Cmndr_L1nc0ln_ **. "Nooooooooo! Why?! Wait, why did it say I was slain by Lincoln?"

** _FT_Mart1n was blown by Cmndr_L1nc0ln_ **. "I don't even care anymore! This was dumb and we finished it anyway!"

** _Shimmer_Cove was blown by Cmndr_L1nc0ln_ **. Sunset laughs. "This has been so messed up. What was the point in this again? Also, how did that creeper get in there? We were blocked in!"

** _Gu4rd14n was blown by Cmndr_L1nc0ln_ **. "I'm done! I'm done! I'm out of here!" Gyro respawns and he runs off from them.

Only Neil and Leon survived and laugh. The others groan from this madness, and this ends they're explosive and ridiculous Minecraft session.

Leon laughs at how well this wen. "Well, that was an awesome session. The best we've had."

"No it wasn't!" everyone yells at him and then logs off, and that's done while Leon laughs.

_To be continued….._

** A/N: This is all based off the Minecraft explosions prank by I_Am_Wildcat and his pals, go and check out the funny video! Seriously go and watch it, it is dang right awesome and funny! Poor Delirious! Ha! This is all revenge for blowing up Wildcat's house in Minecraft. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**One more thing, go to "_A Sparking Relationship chapter 333_" for what Lincoln means by he has to go someplace important.**

**Date made: _ 8/25/20  _– _ 8/26/20. _ **


	433. Ch433: Some Upcoming Things

** _ Spells and Louds. _ **

**Chapter 433: _ Some upcoming things. _ **

(_Spellman Estate._)

Sunday, a good time for everyone to relax and calm down before the following day begins. The Spellman's in the house are looking prepared for a day to spend with each other's company at the Royal Woods Mall.

"Okay, so everyone is here and we're all ready for the mall" said Leni. "We have our Pokemon, Michelle Lewis is coming with us, we have a plan and Duchess is also inbound."

"Okay, so let's lock and load and head out. Where the heck are mom and dad anyway?" asked Sunset.

"They went into town to check out the preschool for when Lily has to go and attend her first classes" replied Linka. "We don't know the date on when she'll go, but they're doing some early checkups on the place and how Lily could be part of it."

"So glad one of us is headed to school at last" replied Timmy. "All of us are now in the education system and will be taking in new roles as we grow up. Also, what do you guys think is gonna be on sale when we get to the mall?"

"No clue dude, the September sale is gonna be big and we gotta get to the mall before the place is packed with more lines than the lines on the global map" replied Luna. They all head out of the house, alongside their Pokemon.

They all make it outside and spot Lincoln, Duchess and Michelle Lewis and they're Pokemon all checking if their rides are ready and there are no damages. "Hey guys, we're all ready to make leave" said Lincoln.

"Courage is going to be keeping an eye on the place while we're all gone" said Michelle Lewis. "But just in case, you're Uncle Leon is inbound to help keep an eye on things."

"Okay then, let's get to it. Also, it's good to see you again Duchess" said Sunset. They all gather and hug her, Ducklet of course is being greeted by the other Pokemon and are glad he's there as well.

They then hop into their rides, Michelle rides with Luna and Linka rides with Lincoln on the side car of his Vulture Bike and they ride off. They use their comlink to talk to each other. "So, is Jordan gonna be joining us?" asked Linka.

"She is, we just have to get to the mall and she'll be joining us with the shopping" replied Lincoln. "She said she has her own plans on what she wants to buy, and chances we might have some more company to join us."

"Linky's not wrong" replied Leni. "Jackie and Mandee are also coming with us, and coming in from a break from college are Carol, Lori, Dana and Becky and this time they're bringing a new friend with them, Jessica Carson."

"Then what the heck are we waiting for guys? Let's lock, load and race off!" said Sunset. They advance forward and drive straight for the mall, with Protoss Phoenix fighters high above in the sky on patrol.

(_Royal Woods Mall._)

They soon arrive to the location and they spot the friends they were looking for. Jordan, Carol, Dana, Becky and Lori, and also with them is they're new gal pal Jessica Carson from the FutureTech University.

They even see some of their other friends as well. Sam, Simon, Stella, Aggie, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Kick, Clyde, Chloe, Liam, Tabby, Mollie, Sadie, Emma, Jenny, Christina, Kat, Trent, Lance, Joy, Artie and Cookie. Including their club leader's Allison, Laurence and Darrel.

They park their rides and they make their way to their friends. "Hey guys, didn't think we'd see the rest of you guys here as well" replied Linka.

"Well, this is the September Sale and sure as heck we ain't missing this one!" said Tabby.

"They have their own plans for today as we do and they decided to tag along with us" said Jordan. She then goes over and kisses Lincoln. "Besides, it feels better to have some friends to be by your side when it comes to big group shopping sprees."

"Now that we're all here, we should head on inside and see what we can find" replied Leni. "Also, it's good to see you guys here once again and nice to meet you too Jessica."

Jessica smiles seeing them. "Oh gosh, it is an honor to meet the Royal Defenders! Lori and the others told me so much about you guys and everything you all do. The adventures, the conflicts, the allies and the good and bad things. Sorry, was that too much?"

"No, no. It's all good Jessica, we're happy for you to join us and welcome to Royal Woods" replied Lincoln. They all make their way into the mall and see the place is packed with people for the September Sale.

"Wow. This place is almost packed and I see some friendly faces here too" said Linka. They spot some teens from the high school and a few of their pals from the middle school.

"Well, let's get going. We split up into groups with our friends and look for what we want" replied Sunset. "Meet at the food court when you guys are done." They all nod and head off.

Lincoln is with Jordan, Trent, Artie, Lance, Kat, Joy and Cookie. They begin to talk about some things, from the changes happening around the mall to the visit they had yesterday to their friends from the world parallel to they're own.

Jordan then notices Lincoln's concerned face. "You okay there handsome? Something on your mind?"

"Huh, what?" He sees the worried faces from the others, so he smiles for them. "No, no problem at all. Just thinking about some things for the upcoming Middle School talent show."

They all felt like they should be worried, they know he's talking about something else, so they decide not to push it. Jordan can tell he's thinking about something, she'll wait till he opens up about it.

Lincoln then goes back to pondering. '_Luna's birthday is coming up this week on Wednesday. I need to come up with some way to say how much she means to me, as a friend, sister and a mom figure. We have been through so much and nearly lost each other. There has to be something in the mall that could be useful as a gift, but what?_'

(_Royal Fortress._)

The massive naval platform is now nearing the island of the dinosaurs, Isla Cretacia. The forces there are now expanding, thanks to the new equality in Royal Woods the whole place now has a new staff, Protoss. They have Protoss Phasesmith's and troops along with their tech.

Martin McKenzie comes out of the Robotics Facility and goes through some of the tech they can enhance to make it their own kind of Daelam forces.

He then spots Victor come out of the new power system structure, their very own Solar Matrix Core. The Royal Fortress has a new sector of electricity along with Pylons and Probes.

"So, what's the story on the Solar Matrix Core?" asked Martin. He then salutes to some Peacekeepers and Zealots, who salute back.

"Solar Matrix output is stable and in good condition, the Solarite we're using is doing wonders and this naval platform is now working at full beyond one-hundred percent!" said Victor. "Looks like we have so much to study on, including the protoss technology."

"Penny did say she wants to try and get some upgrades from the protoss tech as well" replied Martin. "We're thinking of having her own Probe hidden within her systems to come out and act as a warp conduit constructer and a Pylon generator and a photon blaster with the same force of the protoss Photon cannon."

"That does sound like a good idea, what about a Shield barrier?" asked Victor. "I mean, we did give her a FutureTech force field, but the protoss seem to have a far more superior field generator to act as a heavy duty front line defense."

"That sounds like a good idea" replied Martin. "Like GLADIS, we have so many new modifications throughout all of FutureTech. Heck, GLADIS is feeling like a new robot with the enhancements to her systems, I think we should also give her a commander role to lead some A.I Protoss tech."

"Give our A.I associate a role for front line maneuvers? Now that sounds like an awesome plan, let's do this thing!" said Victor. "What else should we know now?"

"The new security enhancements we've added to Chavez Academy including to the other dimension parallel to ours is being setup now, this would help stop any more attempts of rude and abuse of power from the staff" said Martin. "The coach of the school is such a past keeper of hatred."

"That's good to know, and we haven't heard any more Hybrid invasions for some time" said Victor. "Now, let's go and see what the hell Gyro wants this time."

They make their way down the halls of the place and then make it to the meeting room, and there they see Jack Cyber, Penny Polendina and Tadashi Hamada waiting for them. Gyro is there looking to the multiverse map on the table.

"Alright Guardian, what the heck is going on this time?" asked Martin.

Gyro's eyes glow. "Everyone, I have pierced through the veil of the realms and have found something, something new. Something I have been through since last month and I do believe it is just the start."

They have no clue as to what the hell was he even saying. "Gyro, you feeling alright man?" asked Jack Cyber. "Something tells me you've been having way too many things on your mind."

"Because there are and not just the upcoming events that could reshape all we know about the Boiling Isles and my next quest to Amphibia" replied Gyro. Hearing him mention Amphibia was not what Martin wanted.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here Guardian, why bring us here to talk and not the whole team?" asked Martin.

"This." Gyro uses his magic and he casts it onto the map and they see some more worlds that are linked to their world, these worlds look like the same ones that act as parallel worlds from the other Loudverses. "Behold, for I have found that there are new category Loudverses compared to ours, but within them are some dark and tragic events that have transpired to one incident we are all familiar with."

They all knew what he meant, and it's never a good sign or even wise to say. "The Bad Luck Incident?" asked Penny.

"Indeed and these parallel worlds are in par with them, most have bypassed it and are now at the far future of the events and some are still processing and trying to go by the past that has made them what they are now" replied Gyro as he puts up each loud-earth that have different outcomes. "But it seems there are two who have been victimized through all hell and high water.

Tadashi then figures it out. "Lincoln and Luna. It's obvious they're the ones going through it all. Tell us, what is it that has them all linked into this situation from those worlds?"

Gyro then puts up the parallel world they recall. "This is the one linked with them, the one I call Luck, Nightmares and Fears. Which is a world where Luna is the one who seeks to aid Lincoln and make him part of the family again with her plan for them to run off with what she has saved up. We recall that what she saw was just a nightmare and they wake up still a family and that they have all had the same nightmare."

"So, they fix this by going through the softball game, but changing the playing field and therefore evading the nightmare that would've torn their family apart and the demise of the boy, but then came the ones who are linked as well. The existence of this world has forged more, and each one seems to be a what I like to call "_What if scenario_" of the nightmare and each one has a different way of going through hell and also seeing how it ends, whether it be good…. or bad."

They can all tell that this is eating Gyro inside and he feels hurt just mentioning this. "Gyro, when did you know about this?" asked Victor.

"Last night, I decided to go and visit one of these parallel bad luck aftermath worlds and that's when I found out that there are more and each one with its own conflicts" replied Gyro. He then looks down and sighs. "They are just too much to bear and I can't even imagine how much hell it has been for them all, mostly for Lincoln and Luna. For their bond is being tested, so many times."

They then approach the Guardian and look to the dimensional map and its expansion links. "Gyro, tell us about these worlds and what they have been through" said Martin.

Gyro sighs and then tells them, each one of these worlds and what has happened.

"There is one where Luna keeps waking up to a loop, whenever she tries to stop or aid in getting the others to see things clearly, it ends with a death sentence and she has to keep doing what she can over and over, until it was fixed and they all stopped the loop. Therefore saving Lincoln and giving comfort and reassurance to the rocker girl."

There is one where Lincoln has died, and through his death Luna seeks revenge for what has happened and has become an unstoppable soul of vengeance and fueled by the tainted soul of her brother. She has already finished her job and got rid of all the louds, all but Lynn who was left crippled and badly damaged, Lily is spared of course and so now she take the role to hunt down evil and cruelty as an Assassin's creed based kinda hero."

"A world where Luna died, and Lincoln goes through a time of sorrow and depression, but through it he tries his best to keep living alongside the Sharp family. Luna watches over him as a spirit and tells him that her love and devotion to keep him safe will live on."

"Another where Lincoln and Luna have ran away from home and are now living with the Sharps and they did have an intense stand off and conflict when the louds came and Lynn brought harm to Sam's brother and through this she and the rest of the family are facing trials of punishment for what they did."

"They have succeeded in making sure the louds pay for what they did and reside with the Sharps' alongside Lily, but through it all Lincoln feels depressed and ends up committing suicide and wanting Luna and everyone else to keep on living, and that he has ended his life for freedom from his suffering."

"One that is as touching as and less tragic than the previous one, Luna gets hurt from the debris and is healing while Lincoln feels like it was all his fault. He's then reunited with Luna and now they're living happily with the Sharps."

"There is one where both Lincoln and Luna are killed by Lynn Jr and soon they return to seek revenge and make sure Lynn is caught and put away for good. This turns into a paranormal and Lovely Bones kind of thing and now the Lincoln and Luna there are at peace and have crossed the other side towards the light."

"One where Lincoln is badly hurt from saving Luna, that she joins the police in hunting down the sports jock who fled and now that she's apprehended, there is now peace for Lincoln and Luna."

"Lincoln and Luna have fled from home and Luna has a plan and they head off into the forest outside of the state's border and try and start a living in a cabin in the woods, but not as a brother and sister, but as a mother and son. They did return home to make sure justice is done and then continue with the new life they have found, together."

"Luna has been arrested after shooting Lynn after her brother's demise and she is now grown up from her time in jail and tried to kill herself only to be stopped by the spirit of her brother who will now watch over her for as long as he lives, his role is now the guardian to his big sister."

"There are some that are, unorthodoxed. Lincoln is long gone, and the future has reached to Luna in her twenties and she along with Sam are now the mothers to the boy who has been reborn, all thanks to Lisa who has been redeemed she was able to make an embryo clone for Luna to help raise, as her son and soon for him to regain the memories that hurt him from the past forgotten."

"Though, there is one where Rita and Lynn Sr see the error of things and stop it before Lincoln or Luna gets hurt and lay down the law before things go out of hand. So they pretty much fixed the bad luck fiasco and are a happy family once more."

"Then there is one, the one I went to during the last days of August. The one I call, the Family of Two. Lincoln has recovered and with the law and child services they manage to bring justice onto the family they once knew and love, though Lily is adopted by a new family. As for Lincoln and Luna, they are now legally a family. Luna has been given the role as his new mother, and it's the best thing that has ever happened to them."

"They're living in peace in the house of where they grew up and even took full custody of the loud last name, but they still see redemption and mercy for those louds they still would call family. They also aren't alone in the house, they are guided and protected by the ghost of Great Grandma Harriet, and right now they're still going through hardships as a family of two, but I know they can make it through together for the future that will see when they can redeem the former family members."

"And as it seems, all these worlds seem to have the same Jordacoln relationship thing. I guess that's one tending shipping that isn't gonna die out anytime soon. So, that's all that I know." Gyro then sees the others are shocked at everything they have heard and learned. "Yeah, just the reaction I've been expecting. You guys okay?"

"No, not even close" replied Jack Cyber. "Dude, this is some messed up shit going on with them!"

"This is so confusing and also I think I'm gonna barf from this info" said Martin as he sits down and GLADIS hands him a glass of water. "Thank you very much, GLADIS."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Victor as he sits down and also drinks some water.

"We don't tell this to the others" replied Gyro. "This new information must be kept between all of us, we do not inform the rest of the Royal Defenders, until the time is right and we have to keep tabs on these worlds should something happen. I was informed from the Fates that we might encounter some of them, but which one is the real question."

The members of FutureTech look to each other and nod, they then look to Martin. The head of the company gets up. "Okay, we'll keep this a secret. We just need to make sure we don't accidently blurt it out to them and they get curious and suspicious."

"All of this is new and very confusing, but with some understanding and some much needed research, perhaps we can be able to see how we can keep trouble away from these worlds" replied Victor.

"We are linked with these worlds now, so it won't be hard making powerful firewalls and dimensional walls to keep any form of evil away from their worlds" replied Tadashi.

"And when the time comes for us to go to one of these worlds, then we'll be ready to tell the others about what we all know" replied Penny. "They will be angry at first, but they will understand in the end."

Gyro smiles. "Good, things are going to change so fast and this is the change that could spell disaster."

They all look forward to whatever happens, for the sake of the realms and the legacy of all things throughout the cosmos, including the ones they have found. The parallel Loudverse is found and now they must remain vigilant, who knows which one they will meet.

_To be continued…._

** A/N: More things are coming, including the discovery from some of my stories such as "_Luck, Nightmares and Fears: What if scenarios_", "Family of Two" and a possible alternate version to "_Mother to my cloned brother_". What are the odds they'll encounter some of these worlds? Who knows what will happen for them in the future. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/26/20. _ **


	434. Ch434: An Unpredictable Law

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 434: _ An unpredictable Law. _ **

(_FutureTech._)

The Royal Defenders all report to the massive naval fortress and see that the whole place is now nearing the waters of New Zealand and it seems like they're salvaging a lost ship, all of them locked and loaded for whatever reason they've been called for.

"So, what's the word at college Lori?" asked Lincoln as he checks his blaster for any issues. "Any hard subjects or big tests or something or study on?"

"Only Jessica Carson has the big things to do with her subjects, I don't have any big things to do" replied Lori. "But I am planning to see you along with Linka and Jordan perform for the big Middle School Talent Show this Friday and let's not forget our musically inclined sis and her big day soon."

Luna chuckles as she turns into Luna Frost. "Dude, this is going to be kinda a twister for me. I mean I'm gonna be 17 and it's all gonna change so fast for me. But I'll still be the same ice-borne, demon cursed, Runeblade wielding chick you all know and love."

"Which beckons the question on if you plan to go to college soon" said Carol. "Well, once you graduate soon, like two years from now."

Luna thinks about it. "Well, Sam and I have been planning on something, but we'll get to that when the time is right. In the meantime, let's lock and load people. We got a mission at hand."

They head for the main FutureTech base. They all head into the building and GLADIS goes to them. "_ Greetings everyone, Mr. McKenzie and the others are all waiting for you in the main room, alongside Gyro. They seem concerned about something involving the world where the equilibrium of physics was sent into a cluster. _"

They all knew what she meant, and it did not spark any good vibes for them. "Oh boy. What the hell did Phineas and Ferb do in Danville this time?" asked Boomer.

"I don't think it is them" replied Sergei. "From yesterday, I did overhear that the only thing Phineas and Ferb are doing is a small project for school, and Hollow said they haven't even plan any new kinds of inventions."

"Then something must be up, and if it's not Phineas and Ferb, then who?" asked Gwen.

They all think of one particularly familiar name who might do something. "Doofenshmirtz."

"Chances he may have done some kind of accident that broke something, or did some slight disaster" replied Linka. "He has a job as the teacher for the Danville High school and as an agent to the I.A.F.F.A."

"Let's go and find out what the hell is happening" replied Neil. "I got a bad feeling about this." They all chuckle at what he said and Neil chuckles as well. "Wow. I can't believe I just said that one."

"You guys hear about that new Star Wars game?" asked Leon.

They then make it to the main meeting room, and there they see Martin, Victor, Penny, Jack Cyber and Gyro and they're looking to the image of a place that seems to have some slight disaster. This confuses them and it's far from where Phineas and Ferb reside.

They then see Gyro looking to the footage from someone of a boy with brown hair and a back pack and as he walks the street lamp falls and then makes a tire from the car fall off and hit a pickup truck where the back opens and a box falls off and lands onto the teen and he falls into a man hole, but then emerges unharmed.

"What the hell is going on and who in the heck is that guy?" asked Dana.

"Defenders, say hello to Milo Murphy. Not much known about him, but the only thing we do know is little from the associates of Gyro, Cavendish and Dakota" replied Victor.

"But those reports are old and from days ago, so chances the news about the boy could've been changed, since we haven't heard from those time traveling clones in a while" replied Martin.

Gyro then looks to the others. "Okay, first off they may be a bunch of dorks with little to know skill and whatever knowledge when it comes to things, but they are pretty reliable and good at they're job."

"Which one? Pistachios and time traveling?" asked Penny. They all chuckle to that joke.

Lincoln and the others look to the boy and two teens who are with him. "He has friends, and he might not be a danger, those things happening seem like small incidents or unexpected events" replied Lincoln.

They all look to Lincoln with confusion, so Luna answers for them. "Linc's been watching some documentaries on the changing laws of physics and stuff."

"Oh right, we have a big test on Thursday regarding the subject" replied Linka. "It's gonna be hard."

"Who the heck made that documentary about the changing laws of physics anyway?" asked Martin.

Lincoln, Linka and Jordan look to Martin. "You did." They all look towards him confused and also snickering.

Martin on the other hand thinks. "Oh right, the documentary I made alongside National Geographic Channel. How the hell did I forget about that shit?"

"Guys, we're losing track of this. This is what I do know, he lives some place in Danville, like far from where the Flynn-Fletcher's reside and he has a family and ever since Dakota and Cavendish have been spying, he's been leaving a trail of disaster for some reason, which is the very reason why those two can't finish they're pistachio mission" replied Gyro.

"Does they're boss know?" asked Leni.

"No, and it's gonna stay that way" replied Gyro. "We need to confront this 12 year old and figure out what the hell is going on, I already sent out Sombra on any info on this kid and…." He checks his phone. "And she came through."

They all see the message from the Overwatch hacker: "_You're all overacting you locos. This kid is no threat and I suggest you get your butts over to where he resides before you all start eating at each other with theories. Also, have Martin make something useful that could balance out channeling physic waves that cause unforeseen events that lead to physic manipulating waves._"

They all look to Martin confused. "I think I have something, I'll be back." He then heads towards his office.

They all look to the message and then to the image of the 12 year old pre-teen, Milo Murphy. "Okay guys, looks like we're going to Danville, again."

(_Somewhere in Danville._)

Milo and his friends, Melissa Chase and Zach Underwood are enjoying they're fun time at the park, where things have been less than enjoying and more into the basic normal thing with Milo Murphy.

Milo sighs. "It's nice when things are peaceful, well as peaceful as things can be. Still, this seems to be less than disastrous and calmer lately."

"Yeah, I mean no traffic crashes or fallen power lines since the last two hours" said Zach.

Melissa thinks about it. "Still kinda gets me confused, not the normal thing to just have Murphy's Law not around for the past two hours. Something doesn't feel right."

"Ya darn right with that one." they then spot two very familiar people, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota. "Hey kid, looks like two hours with no Murphy's Law huh?"

"Yup, odd though. So, how goes the pistachio mission?" asked Milo.

"Tremendously well" replied Cavendish. "We were able to store the large barrels into the warehouse and into the fallout shelter beneath, we didn't crash and didn't even lose a single barrel."

"It is kinda odd though." Dakota eats a bag of pistachios.

Cavendish sees this. "Did you have to take some of them?"

"What? Oh no, this isn't from the barrels. This is from the stand nearby" replied Dakota. "Now, as I was saying, it's been two hours and no Murphy's Law thing going on, so this is kinda confusing."

"What do you think is going on?" asked Zach. "Also, is Elliot taking a break?" They spot the safety guy on the other side of the street and relaxing. "Huh, he's enjoying this."

Then the Aegis arrives from warp jump above the town, which gets everyone's attention. Elliot sees this and gets up. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." He then goes back to being the safety guy, again. "Alright, what the heck did Milo do this time?"

"He didn't do anything." The raven flies down and it lands in front of them and turns into Gyro. "Hello boys, and kid with the issue."

"Guardian, it is so good to see you. Did you get our message about the Pistachion invasion?" asked Cavendish.

A dropship comes down as Gyro looks to them confused. "The what?!" the others also come down and look to the tablet they were given, as it turns out they are all looking at the incident that was never reported for some reason.

"Gyro, come and see this." Lincoln shows it to him and this shocks Gyro to his core. "Yeah, this happened days ago for some reason."

"Also, this kid is 13, not 12" replied Dakota as he eats pistachios." And we met that Phineas and Ferb kids and they're friends."

"Yeah, we can see that" replied Sam as they look through the footage. "This is just… Wait! How come we never heard of this?!"

They then rewind the footage and see what happened, during the whole Pistachion invasion, the Empire and Allied forces have been holding off the Pistachion army with everything they got. But the enemy managed to knock out the dimensional communications array, but thanks to Phineas, Ferb, Milo and the others they defeated the mutated Pistachio army and they're rebuilding what's been damaged.

"Sombra found out that you got the report too late, the real report was blocked and couldn't be sent" replied Jordan.

"Huh, so that's why the message said blocked signal" said Dakota. They all look to the guy confused.

Cavendish sighs. "I guess this is our fault, we were too busy trying to focus on our primary mission that we failed to see that we never sent you the proper report."

Gyro sighs and sits on the bench. "No prob guys, just kinda in the shock right now and holy Chrysler me! That is the most messed up mutated snack army I have ever seen! Like invasion of the body snatchers all over again."

He then looks to the guys. "So, this kid is not a threat?" Dakota and Cavendish look to him and shake their heads in response.

"The only thing he has is this family power of some sort that has been passed on for generations, and it has been around the whole town for some time" replied Cavendish.

"He's the seventh generation to have this kinda thing, his dad has one too and works as a safety inspector around town. Also, I don't think it's a power" replied Dakota.

"Oh he's a threat all right!" They see Elliot go towards them. "He's caused so much trouble that has made this town a near disaster zone. I'm the one making sure he's kept under reps from the one thing that makes Milo, Milo."

"And what might that be?" asked Sergei.

Elliot takes off his shades only to have another pair of shades. "Murphy's Law."

"He's right." Milo goes towards them. "Hi, I'm Milo Murphy and these are my friends Zach and Melissa, and truth be told what I have has been passed on for some time. Murphy's Law has a saying – What can go wrong, will go wrong, and I've been facing it with stride and haven't seen any down towards it. Just gotta be prepared."

"Which is why he has the backpack from his former babysitter long ago" replied Melissa.

Lincoln and the others go through the now placed in reports, now that the communications is back online. "Yeah, we know and you guys have been wondering why Murphy's Law hasn't done anything for the past two hour's right?"

"The very thought about it did occur to us and many of the people around town are also confused and feeling like this isn't normal anymore" replied Milo.

They look to Zach and Melissa. "Yeah, I was new here last year and from what I know is that when things go strange or near chaotic, the people take it with pride and do what they can to survive and be prepared" replied Zach.

"Wow!" said Boomer. "And I thought we had things odd, but this cuts it to the core."

"I'm shocked Phineas, Ferb, Candace and the others didn't mention about this to us" replied Becky. "We're gonna have to talk to them about it all."

"Yeah, i heard from them that they got into some trouble, I could guess it's you guys" replied Milo. "I know they can go too far with what they build, but you gotta admit it is kinda cool."

"We know" they all reply. Then Martin walks up towards the pre-teen. "We now maintain control and order to make sure that whatever they build is confirmed and signed off by FutureTech and me. Also, this is the reason why Murphy's Law has been out for two hours."

They all look to the device in his hand, small and octagon shaped and colored in light blue and white with a hint of purple and in the middle is the button that glows red when off and green when on. "This is the physics warp manipulator, it provides a powerful long ranged field that keeps track and holds off any form of disarray across the laws of physics and stops any form of disastrous events from happening. I made this little guy after our run in with the Flynn-Fletchers."

"Wow! Now that is pretty cool" replied Milo.

"And after what we heard from you, we're handing this to you Milo" replied Linka.

Martin offers him the device. "But, why are you guys giving this to me? I thought you'd all be upset with what's been happening."

"Not really" replied Neil. "We put the pieces of the puzzle together and found out that everything that Phineas and Ferb and Heinz built was all foiled by you, first is Heinz then it triggers the chain and goes to where Phineas and Ferb are and make sure that what they built is sent off."

"We did the work on the Aegis when we got here, we were gonna tell Gyro but he took off early" replied Penny. They all look to him.

"What? I had to come here and see what the heck was going on" replied Gyro. "And now I know that this kid is no threat. We are gonna have to talk to your parents to know more."

"Oh well, thanks." Milo takes the device. "But won't this break if I turn this off and what the heck do I do with it?"

Martin then uses his tablet. "Well, first off that device has been built to last and has its own personal field that makes it immune to what you go through everyday even when it's offline."

Then Jack Cyber speaks. "We're giving this to you, because this could be useful for you for when you want a day when things won't go wrong with what you wish to do. Like a birthday, or someone else's birthday or maybe an event that could mean so much to you or to anyone else."

"That and it would be wrong to tear down something that everyone else is used to" replied Victor.

Milo smiles hearing this. "Wow! Thanks, this is gonna be nice and I can use it as a belt, even though I don't need one, sorta." They see Milo attach it to his belt buckle and it sticks and holds.

"Hang on!" Elliot goes to them. "You're seriously giving this to him?! What the heck?!"

"Sir, please step back" said Lori. "This is his choice, not ours and he make the decision when Murphy's Law needs to take a break and chances we might need that Law when we have an issue with the realms."

"We put the pieces together even further and we can see just how efficient and useful Murphy's Law can be when controlled" replied Neil.

"Hey, just like when we fought those Pistachion monsters" replied Milo.

Elliot can see he's outnumbered and some people around the park hear this and seem okay with it, it's his choice and they know how caring and nice Milo can be. He takes things with stride and pride. Elliot then walks off, but he's still gonna continue with his job.

"Well, he's out of the way for now" replied Boomer. "What happens when he turns it off again?"

Milo then pushes the button, but this panics Martin. "No wait!"

Too late. Murphy's Law is back in action! A tree falls off when the dropship tries to land. This tree then hits the fountain and the water goes over them and it hits the trash can, the trash can rolls away and hits the side of the car, the car's breaks are then shifted and it drives off and hits the street lamp, the street lamp then hits a dumpster and it rolls out of street and nearly hits the garbage truck and the garbage truck then swerves out of control and hits a ladder on the side of a pawnshop.

This ladder then hits a bunch of junk on the end of a wooden plank and they're launched and it goes towards the park. Everyone else moves to the side and all the junk hits Boomer. They all see Boomer climb out of the pile of stuff. "I'm okay guys. This stuff is just clocks and…. Bear traps." Then one triggers on his leg and he screams in pain.

Milo and the others get concerned but Gyro stops them. "He's fine, this is normal for him to get hurt."

"Where the heck was that dumpster?" asked Dakota. "Oh, there it is." They all see where the dumpster is now.

The moving dumpster then hits the side of a car which makes it ricochet and then enter the park, and pick up speed. It then goes onto the tree that fell and launches into the air and drops trash onto Gyro and then it lands onto Boomer. "Oh god, no!" they all back away as the dumpster right on top of the guy.

Gyro then removes all the trash off of him. "Well, I guess this is Murphy's Law and it bites me in the butt." He then screams when he gets bit in the rear by a rat. "Oh Jeez! Get it off!"

"A little help?" Boomer tries to get the dumpster off of him.

They all look to what has happened and are confused, but they know that they have witnessed right there in front of them, Milo Murphy's Law.

"So, you guys ever heard of Dr. Zone?" asked Milo.

They all look to Milo confused. "Dr. Who now?"

They then hear some barking and look down, they see this yellow dog barking at them. "Whose dog is this?" asked Leon.

Milo sees his dog and replies. "Diogee, go ho….. Oh wait, never mind. We brought you here to also have fun."

"This is so confusing to me" replied Lincoln. "Also, cute doggy." the others also pet this dog, but they don't know that this dog is just the beginning for some unexpected run-ins, for future chapters.

_To be continued….._

** A/N: I would like to thank powerman88 for the assistance for this chapter, I don't hold anything against Milo Murphy's Law, because it seems like a normal and everyday thing that everyone in town is accustomed with and even though it may have caused some trouble that led somewhere to Phineas and Ferb, it's just Milo doing his own thing. Also, it's been so long since I've seen the show. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And yes, we might see Diogee as chapter's progress.**

**Date made: _ 8/28/20. _ **


	435. Ch435: Finding a gift & some Reports

** _ Spells and Louds _ **

**Chapter 435: _ Finding a gift and some reports. _ **

(_Royal Woods Mall._)

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and they're Pokemon wander around the place as school is done for the day, they look around for anything they can find that could be useful for what comes tomorrow.

"Okay, so we haven't found anything good in here, yet" replied Linka. She does look at the music store. "You guys think there's something we can find in there?"

"Not really, Luna already has so many things when it comes to music, and having her just have the thought of more music in her life as a gift could be a bit too much for her" replied Jordan. "Recall what happened when Frida asked her about her rock and roll dream?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, this is gonna be tough" replied Linka. "We did our rehearsals and we haven't found anything we can give to Luna for her birthday tomorrow. What the heck do we do now?"

"We have to find something here, she's done so much to keep us together and for helping us get through hard times" replied Jordan. "From the DISK wars imprisonment all the way to those Part-Time Heroes."

"What do you think bro?" asked Linka. But she gets no response and they look towards the white-haired boy whose thinking of something. "Lincoln? You okay?"

They can see some concern in his looks, almost like he's worried about something. "Linc, we know it's hard for you to do this, but don't push yourself too hard. We can find something and if not, then Luna will understand and just be okay just as long as we're all there" replied Jordan as she holds his hand.

Lincoln feels this and looks to her and smiles. "Thanks, but I was thinking that if we can't find the gift for Luna here, then how about we search elsewhere?"

This confuses the two girls. "Okay, so where the heck do we go?"

Lincoln smiles. "I had this plan since last night, while Luna was asleep. We're going to the one place where we usually find as peaceful and full of equality."

This hits Linka and Jordan and they know what he means. "Aiur?" asked Jordan. "Are you sure what we're looking for is on the Protoss Homeworld?"

"I'm sure" replied Lincoln. "In fact, I think I know what we can do when we don't find what we're looking for. Because sometimes the best gift is something made by the hands of those who wanna prove how much that person they're giving to means so much."

Linka and Jordan smile from this. "Something tells me, that we're gonna get our hands into so much hard work" said Linka. "Let's do this!"

"Next stop, Protoss Homeworld!" said Lincoln. Along with their Pokemon, they make their way out of the mall, but the main door is a long way from them. They do spot they're pals and gals, Rusty, Polly, Zach, Chloe, Clyde, Emma and Stella, but with them are two girls. "Hey guys, and who're there girls?"

"Guys, I think Linc knows who she is" said Zach, and he is right.

Lincoln realizes. "Oh, hi there Renee. Been last year since we last met, at the comic book store."

Renee chuckles. "Yeah, still feel kinda bad for fighting you over that comic. Nice to see you again Lincoln and now the commander of the Royal Defenders too, that is so awesome! Like Ace Savvy being a hero!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, but I'm no Ace fan anymore. I'm more into the whole better and superior of heroes comics or what I call them Marvel and DC. Also, this is Jordan and Linka."

"I know who they are dude" replied Renee. She then shakes the hands of the two girls. "Hi there, the names Renee and if you guys heard from before I was the one who may have had a scuffle with Lincoln over a comic book last year."

"Yeah, we know and even though I'd like the fight you for doing that to my man, I don't wanna" replied Jordan. "I know that you didn't mean it, and that it was back when Linc was a fan of Ace and I know it was all Zach's idea to get Lincoln to talk to you."

"Yeah, and don't worry, I already spoke to Zach and warned him not to do this thing again" replied Renee. They all look to Zach, the boy chuckles nervously and so does Rusty and Clyde, they did have a part to play in the "_Back out there_" incident, alongside Liam of course.

Linka then looks to the girl with the orange hair. "So, who's this?"

"Hi, my names Paige and I was in school with you guys since last year. I wasn't really noticed much and also I just got into the gamers club today, sorry Allison and Laurence forgot to inform you guys."

Lincoln then realizes. "I could only guess you're one girl who knows how to do gaming and love nothing more than getting a high score or showing some gaming respect."

"Wow! Nice guess man, how did you know that?" asked Paige.

"Saw you two days ago at Gus'. You were trying to beat my high score on Dance, Dance Revolution and then when you couldn't beat it, you showed some respect to the one with the top gun score" replied Lincoln.

This shocks Paige. "Wow! That was you're top score?! No way! I was trying to beat the top score from Lincoln A. Spellman?! That is so cool! Also, I truly respect how good you were in the arcade and all of the high scores you've had."

"How did you know all the top scores there were his?" asked Jordan.

"All of the high scores had one of the same name, L.I.N.C" replied Paige. "All of those scores I have been respecting and also trying to beat, also I think I know you're little brother Timmy. We met at times at the arcade and sometimes compete against each other with his other friends."

"Well, that's nice of you to do" replied Linka. "So, I guess we got two new friends in the group. Glad to have you girls."

"Thanks!" replied Renee and Paige. "So, you guys wanna hang out with us?" asked Renee. "There's this new comic called Batman who laughs, I think it's a twisted version of Batman getting involved with whatever Joker did to him and it sounds so messed up!"

"Maybe next time, we gotta head off and do something else" replied Lincoln.

"Does it have something to do with Luna's birthday tomorrow?" asked Clyde.

Linka chuckles. "Too easy for you guys to guess, but yeah it is. We're headed to another world to get something, or make something nice for her. She deserves so much for doing so many things to keep us together and safe."

"And to the fact, she's the one who started all of this" replied Jordan. "She's the one who became the first ever Royal Defender, then came Lincoln and she's the one who brought us together with the power of her own brand of music and also the most strongest and powerful amongst all of us on the team and possibly through the whole Immortal Council."

"We can hang out next time, and maybe we can compete at some online gaming" replied Lincoln.

Renee chuckles and has a competitive face. "Oh, it is so one Lincoln. Better bring you're game face when we compete!"

"I always do!" replied Lincoln. They all say their goodbyes and head off to different directions.

Then Lincoln, Linka and Jordan get a report from their phones and see what was going on.

"** _Bank robbery foiled in Hazeltucky and all was made possible by Royal Defender Luna Frost. She single handedly dealt with the issue as she took down five of the armed men and their leading lady boss. She may not be from the town she stopped the robbery, but she is truly a heroine not to be messed with when it comes to bringing in justice – Hazeltucky news._ **"

The three kids smile at this. "Well, things surely are looking good for all of us today, we should get going now" replied Linka. With their Pokemon, they hop onto the Vulture Bike and Dominic and make their way not to Spellman Estate, but to the nearest Protoss Gate way.

Ever since the arrival of the new race, the Protoss onto the town of Royal Woods, they have established three bases outside the town and through this base they have Stargate's and Gateways, which all lead back to their homeworld of Aiur and other Protoss controlled planets within the Koprulu Sector. Thankfully, they do not have access to Tal'Darim bases, they're not ready yet.

As the three of the kids with their Pokemon make their way to the nearest protoss base, Jordan asks. "When we get to Aiur, where the heck do we go for the big thing we're gonna make?"

"We head to the one Protoss who is capable of making incredible things and has been known to be a front line commander with his knowledge on the Purifiers and the Calai engineering. Phasesmith Karax!" replied Lincoln, he then revs it up and they all pick up speed and advance faster.

"We're going to have an awesome and hardworking time when we get there" said Linka. "We should also tell the rest of the family that we're going someplace and that we'll be fine."

"I wonder how the others are doing" said Jordan. "After our encounter with Milo Murphy."

(_Ever After High._)

Gyro had just finished going down through some notes for the next class tomorrow, and no he did not have any classes for the day. Let's recap. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday is when he has Defense against the Dark Arts classes with the students of the school and to the four students from Hexside.

Then someone comes into his classroom. "Hey man, school is done for the day and I am headed home now, what the heck are you still doing here?" asked Neil.

"Going through some last minute work for tomorrow and some new lessons which could lead to an incoming test next week on Friday and also someone else is in this room as well" replied Gyro.

Neil then sees who it is. "Hollow?!" The sith lord himself is there, sitting by the balcony with a pizza roll and a sofa.

"What's up Swarm Lord and yes I was here because I am bored as fuck" said Hollow as he eats his food.

Neil is confused by this. "Okay, so what the heck does he have to do with being here? Besides the fact he's bored."

Gyro then puts his books into his desk. "We were going through some discussion about what happened yesterday. After our run in with the boy Milo Murphy, things have been smooth sailing from then on. No disastrous or critical issues, with the device that Martin gave him, the boy is doing his best to make sure Murphy's Law has a break sometimes after some much needed physics meddling."

"From the fact we have dealt with this, I have found out through my sense that Murphy's Law is not a threat. It's simply a chain of unexpected events that are as normal as an unfortunate event of the everyday laws of physics" replied Hollow. "But, unless concentrated, then it can be weaponized. But we don't intend to do such a thing."

"This is Milo's personal issue and we intend to leave him be and handle it on his own" replied Gyro.

Neil sits onto the balcony as well. "That's nice to know, and what of the aftermath of what happened with our interdimensional telecommunications from those Pistachions?"

"That one was more likely a threat that is bound to happen, soon" replied Hollow. "We were able to get our systems back online and this time we're using Tal'Darim tech on the moon to act as our new focal point of interdimensional communications, whenever my imperial communications have been knocked out in Danville. So, we have a backup plan and base, set and ready."

Gyro then sits next to them. "Also if I recall that Hollow has something else to tell us."

Hollow sighs. "There is a new threat in Magix." This shocks Neil and Gyro. "What?!"

"This new threat, it's magic in nature, but the thing is it's wild magic and whoever this being is seeks to find the magic from the very first fairy animal from Magix and use it for its own dark deeds" replied Hollow. "Headmistress Faragonda is looking for answers of her own, trying to see who this new evil is and what her motive to doing this is."

Neil looks to Gyro. "You know anything about this guardian?"

Gyro thinks. "I don't think so, I will have to look into this soon with my superiors of the eternal faiths. In the meantime, Hollow I want you to continue aiding the Winx fairies into taking this evil down, go with them to find the first fairy animal and I can only assume that they'll be using a form of magic to send them back to the past to search for this long lost first fairy animal."

"Indeed" replied Hollow. "And the Winx have unlocked a new form of fairy magic and are putting it to some good use and we may have found a fairy animal, but it's not the first. The only drawback, it cries so much tears and is now a fond animal companion to Aisha."

"Well, that's good to know, but what worries me is what happens if this new form of evil finds out about the Pokemon world and all other worlds with magical related animals?" asked Neil.

"That is not a problem" replied Hollow. "The Great Gate in Magix has been moved to our new orbital station above the world, it's all Imperial based and truly a powerful defense. Whoever this being is, won't be able to get her hands on the other realms, but should she get through then we should all prepare for battle."

"Not gonna lie, but that does sound like an awesome plan" replied Gyro. "Also, Hexside is putting up this annual game they have called, Grudgeby."

Hollow and Neil look to the Guardian. "Grudge what?!"

"It's like a rugby game, but with a tad mix of Harry Potter stuff into it" replied Gyro. "They can use magic and try to score the goal with the ball, the only problem is that they have to keep safety and a close eye on the whole playing field. The arena is rigged with traps that could rip a normal witch in half, so they have to be careful or they'll never see the end of the school year."

Neil and Hollow are horrified by this. "What the fuck is this shit? Why does it exist? And who are they facing?" asked Neil.

"Oh! I am so going to wanna watch that whole thing!" said Hollow. "And chances Alastor will wanna watch it too."

"I'll tell you guys more soon, but right now I need to know if Eevryone is locked, stocked and loaded for the incoming day that comes tomorrow" said Gyro.

"Right, Luna's birthday" replied Neil. "We have the venue ready and we're all ready for what might happen on that day. She's gonna become 17 and soon next year will be her last school year in the Royal Woods High School, she deserves so much after going through hell for the whole year of this life."

"She's fought, sacrificed, cried and felt so much pain from everything" replied Hollow. "But, she has gotten stronger and has made good strides in doing what she does best, and that is to keep everyone she loves safe from harm."

"Mostly to her brother, Lincoln. They've been through so much and the bond that binds them has gotten stronger over the months of this new life" replied Gyro. "Who knows what could happen next, heck I don't even know what could happen next."

Neil sighs and gets up. "Only time will tell. Come on, we should get going now." They too follow him, but then they hear glass break and see the glass stand has been shattered by someone playing ball!

They then hear the sound of Daring from outside. "Hey! Can someone throw the ball back?" What they don't know, the glass they broke belongs to the dreaded hat that Gyro got from Hexside.

"This is bad" said Hollow. They then hear students screaming and running away.

Gyro looks outside. "Oh no! The Choosey hat has broken free once again!"

Neil sighs. "Fucking shit with this! Let's go get it." They all jump off the balcony and begin to take down that vile hat that eats other. Seriously Gyro, get rid of it and why does he even keep it?!

But as they left the Guardian's classroom, Diogee barks at them from the balcony, which everyone notices. "What the? Diogee, go home" replied Gyro. The dog complies and heads off.

Then they realize. "Wait, how the heck did he come here?" asked Hollow.

(_Spear of Adune, Solar Core Matrix Room._)

Lincoln, Linka, Jordan and they're Pokemon enter the large room and they see many Protoss at work with the Solar Core of the ship, and they see the Phasesmith they were looking for, Karax of the Calai.

"Karax, we're here now" said Lincoln.

Karax looks to them. "Commanders and Major, good to see you." He then has five probes bring forth a hover table with some metal samples. "We have what you need right here, all you need to do now is choose which one and then we can begin processing this into whatever you wish to make of it."

They look to the ten metals and think. "This is gonna be tough, they do contain source traits right?" asked Jordan.

"Yes they do" replied Karax. "Each of these metal samples have been harvested from across the Koprulu sector and are not seen through any other realm. They can be able to enhance things around them and act as defensive purposes or supportive tactics. We can begin to make something of them when we begin smelting them down and reshaping them into what they are needed to be."

Lincoln then picks one, he looks to Jordan and Linka who nod at this choice. They look to this metal and see how light and yet strong it felt. "We pick this one Karax."

"A wise choice, this metal can provide a powerful barrier and special psionic energies to detect things around them and also help feel the presence of those who are in distress" replied Karax. "We mostly smelt this to create modifications to our Khala technology for our forces to communicate to our distant star fighters. Let me begin to process this into what you three need."

"No" replied Lincoln. "We wanna smelt it and reshape it ourselves."

This shocks the Templar Phasesmith. "Are you sure? This is advanced tech and requires a careful hand to process."

"We're sure" replied Linka. "We wanna do this to show how much Luna means to us, we wanna show her that this was made by the hands of those who wanna make her feel special for tomorrow."

Karax understands. "I see, from what the Hierarch told me that tomorrow is the celebration to the day of birth of your sister and first Royal Defender. I will let you three do this, but first I must teach you three on how to properly work on smelting this metal with the aid of the Solar Matrix Core."

"Thank you Karax, the teaching is much appreciated" replied Jordan.

They then head to where they need to process the smelting and reshaping, which is somewhere in the ship's Robotics Bay.

Lincoln then looks to the picture of Luna on his cellphones lock screen and she smiles. '_We're gonna make this gift the best you ever had, from the three of us. To show how much you mean to us after all you have done, but mostly how much you mean to me._'

_To be continued…._

** A/N: Next up is the B-Day we've been all waiting for (_For those who care and respect since the start of this story_) Luna A. Spellman! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: _ 8/30/20. _ **


End file.
